


Nichts für den Blog

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 297
Words: 1,512,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir begeben uns quasi in Johns Kopf. Wie erlebt er seine Zeit mit Sherlock und welche Fälle hat er der Öffentlichkeit vorenthalten? --- Direkt nach ASiP geht es weiter mit der Jagd auf einen falschen Chinesen... - ...warum wird SH wegen Mordverdachts verhaftet? Warum landet John in U-Haft?  Was für ein irrsinniger top-secret Auftrag verschlägt die beiden in den Iran? – Und wie kommen sie da wieder raus?  Wieso übernimmt Sherlock den Fall eines Vogels? Welche Vorgeschichte haben Milch und Squashball... oder der Spiegel über dem Kamin...? (Ja, ich weiß, eigentlich hat Sherlock ihn in ASiP bloß noch nicht aufgehängt, denn er steht etwas versteckt rechts neben der Schiebetür zur Küche, aber ich hatte eine andere Idee) – Wie erlebt John die Fälle um den Schwarzen Lotus und Moriartys Bombenterror wirklich? Und was geschah an Bord der Tilly Briggs?- Gar nicht einfach, sich als Team zusammen zu raufen, wenn man so unterschiedlich ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Studie in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Nachträgliche Änderungen wegen S3  
> (Und - es ist mir peinlich, dass zu sagen, aber auf fanfiktion.de sind meine Geschichten besser gepflegt und auf einem aktuelleren Stand, ich komme aus Zeitmangel einfach nicht mit dem Relaunch hinterher....) 
> 
> Die Geschichte über Mr. Hudson und über Sherlocks Eltern mussten hier verschwinden.  
> Die Frau aus dem Homeless-Network in TGG ist nicht Wiggins - ich benenne sie um in Melissa.  
> Dem Blog nach, weiß Sherlock nach der Trauung der Watsons nicht, wer Bill Murray ist - aber vielleicht hat er das in den mehr als drei Jahren seither ja auch einfach gelöscht - oder er zieht ihn bloß auf.  
> theimprobableone ist nicht Mycroft - aber da lasse ich mir etwas einfallen. Ebenso, was die Kommentare von 'Anonymous' angeht.  
> Von wegen Sherlock hätte nichts zu Ende studiert! Er ist graduierter Chemiker...!  
> Es hat bisher niemand versucht, Lestrade zu ermorden?  
> Also ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sherlock an dieser Stelle Märchen erzählt und den mordenden Soziopathen gibt. Wenn man sich THoB ansieht, hat man nicht den Eindruck, Sherlock hätte John öfters mal vergiftet - und dass John gar ein kompletter Mittwoch abhanden gekommen sein soll, scheint mir doch Jägerlatein zu sein!  
> Es passt auch nicht, dass Mycrofts Haus einfach nur einen normalen Schlüssel hat - aber das soll natürlich niemand wissen...!
> 
> Die Chronologie wird immer schlimmer! Auf dem Blog ist der erste Jahreswechsel 2011 zu 2012, Sherlock springt im Juni '12 - in den Filmen aber im Oktober 2011. Die Hochzeit ist nach den Filmen am 18. Mai - auf dem Blog ist es August!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das sind eigentlich die ersten fünf Kapitel. Natürlich drehen sie sich um ASiP, aber - wie John dazu in seinem Blog schreiben wird: "Es hat seither nicht aufgehört", denn die beiden stolpern schon beim Chinesen am anderen Ende der Baker Street in ihr nächstes Abenteuer.  
> Ich versuche, es es IC zu machen...  
> 

Prolog I - nothing happens to me

Vorbemerkung:

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Gatiss, Moffat und der BBC - bzw Sir A.C. Doyle. Ich verdiene damit nichts und Zitate und Anspielungen oder Interpretationen sind keine Plagiate sondern einfach nur FF.

 

Joseph Addison:    
     Imitation is a kind of artless flattery.

 

Was das hier werden soll? Ziemlich klassisch: John’s POV – und zwar ab dem Moment, wo seine Therapeutin Ella Thompson ihm rät, einen Blog zu schreiben. (Leute, ich weiß wovon ich rede, ich kann mir grade keinen Psychologen vorstellen, der das wirklich machen würde… - aber egal…)  
Eigene Ideen kommen natürlich auch rein, dafür gibt's ja reichlich Zwischenräume!!

Ich will „während der Filme“ eng am Original bleiben, aber auch Lücken dazwischen oder wischen den Szenen füllen. Ich denke, richtig slashig wird es nicht werden – aber ich kenne das andererseits auch, dass Figuren ein Eigenleben entwickeln.

 

<http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/>

*******************************************************************

Nachtrag vom 17.9. 2013

 

Schön, dass immer noch neue Leser hinzukommen.  
Und ich bin platt angesichts des Tempos, das einige dabei an den Tag legen!

Eigentlich sollte ich die ersten Kapitel überarbeiten (mindestens die ersten 10) - sie sind zwar auch so nicht schlecht, aber ich würde inzwischen manches etwas anders machen - aber dann könnte ich währenddessen nicht weiterschreiben!  
Wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig habe, wird es noch ein-, zweimal Korrektur gelesen - falls es länger ist als 3500-4000 Wörter und es sich anbietet, wird vielleicht auch mal ein Teil zurückgehalten, aber im Prinzip geht alles gleich raus. Manchmal heißt das, dass ich dann auf einer Basis weiter machen muss, die doch nicht optimal ist - naja, wie im richtigen Leben! Aber es würde mich hemmen, wenn ich Kapitel länger zurückhalten würde (zB bis jeweils ein Fall abgeschlossen ist - was klüger wäre).

Ich hoffe also, ihr lasst euch von den vor allem ersten 5 noch etwas holprigen Kapis nicht abschrecken. Vielleicht passt es ja auch dazu, dass sich John da noch reinfinden muss...!

 

*****************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Prolog I – nothing happens to me**

 

 

  
Der persönliche Blog von Dr. John H. Watson

 

 

 

14th December

Nichts

nichts

0 comments

 

Das ist albern. Das ist mehr als albern! Hier sitze ich in einem Zimmer, das an Trostlosigkeit und Schäbigkeit kaum zu überbieten ist und in dem das schmale Bett direkt vor dem Heizkörper(!) steht, was total schwachsinnig ist! Ich sollte das Bett verschieben, aber ich wohne möbliert und es soll alles an seinem Platz bleiben, damit der Teppichboden keine Dellen bekommt...! Auch Nägel in die Wand schlagen ist verboten.

Okay, ich gebe zu, wahrscheinlich würde mir auch einfach der Antrieb fehlen, das Bett umzustellen.  
Außerdem kann ich mir das Zimmer sowieso nicht wirklich leisten…

 

 

 

Ja, natürlich ist es eine große Verbesserung gegen die Baracken, gegen das Militärhospital – zumindest sollte mir das so vorkommen. Aber irgendwie tut es das nicht. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Endstation. Aber der Bestimmungsort heißt nicht Heimat, er heißt auch nicht Neuanfang. --- Ein Theaterstück kommt mir in den Sinn…ein Mann, zwei Frauen – eine davon übrigens lesbisch, wie mir einfällt – in einem Raum eingesperrt, welcher die Hölle darstellt. Sartre. Richtig. Huis clos. Geschlossene Gesellschaft.  
Es fühlt sich an wie ein gottvedammtes, allerletztes Wartezimmer…

 

Stopp, Watson! Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Selbstmitleid!  

 

Natürlich weiß ich, was das Grundproblem ist – Ich meine, abgesehen von meiner Verwundung und dem seelischen Trauma selber – das Problem hinter dem Problem: Ich habe ein Helfersyndrom. Aber da ich nun niemandem mehr helfen kann – nicht mal mehr mir selbst, greift mein Helfersyndrom gewissermaßen ins Leere.  
So einfach ist das.  
Dafür brauche ich wirklich keine Analyse.  

 

 

 

15th December

Sinnlos

Ich erlebe nichts.

 

 

Ich erlebe wirklich nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, womit ich hausieren gehen würde.  
Grübeln. Einkaufen. Therapiesitzungen, in denen ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll. Stunden um Stunden, in denen ich im Dunkeln liege und zu schlafen versuche...

Und natürlich Albträume. Aber das sind ja keine Erlebnisse. Eher so etwas wie Überfälle meiner Erinnerung. Gar nicht zu reden von Flashbacks, Panikattacken. Die haben etwas von ...feindlichen Übernahmen, da bist du plötzlich regelrecht unter feindlicher Besatzung. Als würde ein Dämon deine Seele vergewaltigen.

Aber wer würde das schon zugeben?  
Ich sicher nicht.

Ich soll endlich ernsthaft anfangen, alles aufzuschreiben, meinte Ella heute nachmittag.

Sechs Tage war mein letzter, nichtssagender Eintrag her...

Um so überraschter war ich, jetzt einen Kommentar dazu vorzufinden:

 

 

 

 

1 comment

Hi John. Ich hab dir ne mail geschrieben, bekam aber ne fehlermeldung. Wie sieht’s aus? Ich bin ende des monats in L. Was hältst du von einem treffen?

Bill Murray 21 December 17:46

 

“Bill...” denke ich.  
Bill konnte ich nicht ignorieren. Ohne ihn wäre ich schließlich nicht mehr am Leben. ...aber wäre das nicht... – scht...! Watson! So etwas denkt man nicht mal!

 

Ende des Monats! Das ist ja beinahe schon. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, ob ich das will… es wird doch nur wieder das eine Thema geben…

 

 

Moment!

 

Ich stehe wirklich total neben mir!

Verdammt!

Weihnachten!

Natürlich, Bill redet von Weihnachten!

Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich jemand aus dem Schlaf gerissen – und zwar mit einem Eimer Eiswasser über meine Brust.  
Okay, das überzeugte mich – irgendwie..., dass ich wirklich eine Therapie brauchte.  
Wer Weihnachten vergisst, ist definitiv nur noch ein halber Mensch.

 

 

Mein Zwerchfell und die Zwischenrippenmuskeln dehnten mit einem plötzlichen Ruck meine Lunge, so dass ich nach Luft schnappte. Mein Herz begann zu rasen, ich spürte kalten Schweiß ausbrechen und als ich meine Finger in mein Haar vergrub, konnte ich fühlen, dass sie zittern.

Scheiße! Weihnachten!

Meine Schwester Harry! Bill! – ...

Ich kann das nicht!  
Die Fragen – die ganze Zeit graut mir schon vor den Fragen:

Wie geht es dir?  
Was wirst du denn jetzt machen?

Die ertrage ich einfach noch nicht.  
Klar, ich könnte lügen…aber ich weiß, ich wäre nicht überzeugend…

Aber auch noch zu Weihnachten!

Weihnachten, wo es das Mindeste ist, niemandem das Fest zu vermiesen, schon gar nicht den Menschen, die einem nahe stehen und von denen man weiß, dass sie auch ihre Probleme haben.

Ich vergrabe Mund und Nase in meinen Handflächen und zwinge mich ruhig zu atmen.

 

  
**Prolog II - Ein trügerischer, alter Freund**

 

3\. Januar

 

Nein, ich werde auch heute meinen Laptop nicht mal aufmachen und ich werde schon gar nicht an diesem verdammten Blog arbeiten!!!

 

Soll ich es etwa auch noch schriftlich festhalten, dass ich es nur unter Aufbietung aller mentaler Kraftreserven geschafft habe, Harry und Bill wenigstens eine Mail zu schreiben – zwei Stunden für den kurzen, nichts sagenden Text, dann eine schlaflose Nacht und eine Stunde Korrektur Lesen – bevor ich sie endlich abschickte. Ich hoffte, dass sie einfach verstehen würden, dass ich Zeit brauchte.

Soll ich es etwa auch noch schriftlich festhalten, dass ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, Weihnachten im Militärkrankenhaus zu verbringen – aber nicht die Kraft dazu gefunden habe?

Soll ich es etwa auch noch schriftlich festhalten, dass es nicht wirklich die höllischen Schmerzen waren, die mich über eine Woche in diesem gottverdammten Zimmer festhielten und mich dazu brachten, eine Diät aus Leitungswasser einzulegen?

Soll ich es etwa auch noch schriftlich festhalten, dass ich – obwohl ich es hatte kommen sehen und obwohl ich sogar Silikonpfropfen besorgt hatte, um mir die Ohren zu verstopfen – in der Silvesternacht kein Feuerwerk erlebte, sondern die Hölle von Afghanistan, die in meinem Innern auferstand? Dass ich mich nur mit äußerster Konzentration in dem Bewusstsein fokussieren konnte, dass dies ein Feuerwerk war und dieser nicht enden wollende Angriff kein realer Beschuss? Dass ich es eben noch so verhindern konnte, in einen Flashback wie in einen Abgrund hinein zu stürzen, änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich nach dieser Panikattacke stundenlang vor Erschöpfung zitternd in der Dunkelheit lag und mich davor fürchtete, einzuschlafen und mir immer und immer wieder vor Augen halten musste, dass ich trotz der bedrohlichen, krampfartigen Schmerzen ganz bestimmt keinen Herzinfarkt hatte und meine Schulter wirklich längst verheilt war.

 

Erst gegen Mittag, fand ich die Kraft aufzustehen. Und das auch nur, weil ich mir sagte, dass ich gefährlich dehydriert war und etwas dagegen tun musste, so lange ich noch dazu in der Lage war.

Wie lange ich anschließend unter der heißen Dusche kauerte, nachdem ich das erste Zahnputzglas voll Wasser fast augenblicklich wieder erbrochen hatte, weiß ich nicht.

 

Ich sollte meine Browning in Verwahrung geben. Das sollte ich definitiv.

Aber ich weiß genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde…

 

 

Nach der buchstäblich grauenhaften Silvesternacht waren meine Alpträume mit unverminderter Wucht zurückgekehrt.  
Nicht dass sie vorher verschwunden gewesen wären – aber doch etwas abgeklungen.  
Sylvester hatte definitiv jeden bisherigen Therapieerfolg vollständig zunichte gemacht.

 

Es musste etwas geschehen.  

Ich saß vor meinem Laptop und starrte auf den weißen Bildschirm.

Horror vacui – die Angst vor der Leere.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich meine Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem schrägen Grinsen verzerrten, weil mir ein verrückter Science-Fiction-Film in den Sinn kam und ich dachte, vielleicht sollte ich einfach in großen freundlichen gelben Buchstaben "DON'T PANIC" (0) auf den Bildschirm schreiben und ihn als Nachtlicht so stehen lassen.

Ich nahm diese Assoziation keineswegs als Symptom irgendeiner Besserung...

Meine linke Hand hörte und hörte nicht auf zu zittern.  
Seit Tagen nicht, wie mir schien.

 

Körperlich hatte ich mich etwas von meinem Zusammenbruch erholt, aber meine Seele fühlte sich an, wie eine Ruine, in der es nicht einmal anständig spukte.

Wie kam ich jetzt auf diese wüste Metapher?

 

Dumm!  
Wie denn wohl! Der neue Mieter nebenan hatte das Radio laufen und mein Unterbewusstsein hatte den Text hervorgekramt:

If you could read my mind, love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me  
And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see...

 

Ich musste hier raus. Ich musste dringend einkaufen.  
Und ich musste meine Miete bezahlen.

Mehr vor Schwäche als vor Kälte zitternd, geriet mir der Ausflug zum Tesco um zwei Ecken beinahe schon zum Gewaltmarsch.

 

 

20th January

Wie?

Wie lösche ich das??

 

0 comments

 

 

Soll ich es etwa auch noch schriftlich festhalten, wie unsagbar alt ich mich fühle, weil ich der Technik nicht hinterher komme? Nein, es ist ja auch nicht nur die Technik, es ist diese ganze befremdliche und geschmacklose Modeerscheinung, sich hier bloßzustellen wie eine Hure, die im Amsterdamer Rotlichtviertel in einem Schaufenster sitzt.

 

Ich verstand Ella einfach nicht. Sie hatte doch auch so etwas wie ärztliche Schweigepflicht, aber von mir verlangte sie einen öffentlichen Seelenstriptease. Das war doch geradezu schizophren!

Ich sollte diesen Wahnsinn beenden und den Blog löschen.

Irgendwie fehlt mir sogar zur Umsetzung dieses Entschlusses die Energie…

 

 

21st January

Nun zufrieden?

Ja, Ella! Ich schreibe an meinem Blog.

 

 

Nachts um kurz nach eins habe ich das geschrieben. Nachdem ich drei Stunden vergeblich versucht hatte, einzuschlafen.  
Und dann hatte ich lange Zeit noch da gesessen und apathisch auf den Bildschirm gestarrt.

Bis der Kommentar kam:

 

 

 

1 comment

Wer ist Ella? Hast du dir endlich ne Frau geangelt? Erzähl schon! Xxx schick ein Foto!

Harry Watson 21 January 01:46

 

„Na super!” dachte ich genervt, "jetzt habe ich Harry noch eine weitere Möglichkeit eröffnet, mich zu kontaktieren – noch dazu eine, die ich nicht ignorieren kann, denn sobald ich einen neuen Eintrag poste, weiß sie, dass ich ihre Nachricht gesehen haben muss!"  
„Eine strategische Meisterleistung, Captain! Jeder Rekrut hätte es besser gemacht!“ – Kunststück! Die sind ja auch mit dem Netz aufgewachsen. Klar nutze ich Email und Suchdienste – aber meine Diss (1) habe ich damals noch in eine alte Remington (2) gehackt,  im „Adler-such-System“, wie meine damalige Freundin das nannte „kreisen und niederstoßen“. Sie hat sich dann erbarmt und alles auf dem PC geschrieben, die Gute.  
Ich bin ohne Rechtschreibprogramm ziemlich aufgeschmissen – nicht, dass ich Legastheniker wäre, aber sobald ich versuche, mit mehr als nur meinen beiden Zeigefingern zu schreiben, habe ich sofort einen Text, bei dem schätzungsweise jeder fünfte Buchstabe fehlt…

 

Moment!  
Harry… 01: 46?

Sie ist um viertel vor zwei nachts im Netz? Was sollte ich davon halten? Ihre Orthografie ist in Ordnung – aber was heißt das schon...

Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ich spürte heiße Tränen aufsteigen.

Harry hat niemanden mehr außer mir. Sie hat mich im Militärhospital besucht und ich war noch so traumatisiert, dass ich überhaupt nichts sagen konnte. Sie hatte mir ihr Handy überlassen und mich angefleht, mich zu melden.

Aber ich hatte es nicht getan. Und das obwohl ich wusste, dass sich Harry und ihre Freundin Clara – naja, ihre „Frau“, wie es jetzt politisch korrekt heißen muss –  Ende Oktober getrennt hatten, – wohl weil Harry einfach nicht die Finger von der Flasche lassen konnte.

Und jetzt saß ich hier und musste feststellen, dass ich nicht viel besser war, als der erste Mörder der Weltgeschichte.  
Als Kain.  
Als Kain, der von Gott nach dem Verbleib seines Bruders gefragt wird und zur Antwort gibt: „Bin ich meines Bruders Hüter?“  
Aber ich kann nicht auf Harry aufpassen, dazu bin ich gerade selbst viel zu kaputt.

Ich hatte mir eingeredet, dass es für Harriet besser wäre, wenn sie mich nicht erleben muss, solange ich in dieser Verfassung bin. Aber zu wie viel Prozent war das die Wahrheit?  
Hatte ich nicht einfach Angst davor, mich mit IHRER Verfassung auseinander setzen zu müssen? Würde ich es ertragen, nach all dem Kampf und den Schmerzen, noch ihre Selbstzerstörung mit anzusehen?

 

Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und wählte die Nummer, die sie für mich gespeichert hatte – und bekam prompt eine Adrenalinausschüttung, als stünde ein Gefecht unmittelbar bevor. Stöhnend wechselte ich das Handy in die rechte Hand, weil meine linke wieder zu zittern begann.    
„Hallo, hier ist Harriet Watson. Leider kann ich grade nicht 'rangehen. Hinterlassen Sie bitte eine Nachricht…“

Ein Keuchen entfuhr mir.  
Kurz nur, dann hatte ich mich unter Kontrolle.  
Was heißt schon Kontrolle! Es gelang mir für den Moment, mich über die Schwindel erregende Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung hinweg zusetzen und ich brachte mühsam hervor, was ich mir zurechtgelegt hatte.  
„Hallo, Harry…äh…John hier... – aber das siehst du ja…also… Ich hoffe, es geht dir soweit  gut – also – den Umständen entsprechend. Du magst den Ärztejargon nicht, ich weiß, sorry.“

Gott, was rede ich da… ich habe längst den Faden verloren...

„Tut mir Leid, ich – ich habe einfach noch Zeit für mich gebraucht… aber – ich melde mich bald wieder… Mach’s gut!“  
Hastig suchte ich nach dem richtigen Knopf, um das Gespräch zu beenden.

Danach saß ich noch vielleicht eine Stunde lang, wie in einer Starre.

Das Telefon rührte sich nicht.

 

Als ich später Milch holen ging, tat ich etwas unbeschreiblich Dummes:  
Ich kaufte eine Flasche billigen Scotch.  
Wirklich unglaublich bescheuert!  
Wahnsinnig professionell, Doktor, damit können Sie in jeder AlAnon-Gruppe (3) ein leuchtendes Beispiel geben! Brillant!  
Da saß ich also nun mit dem „alten schottischen flüssigen Freund“ (wie es wohl – so oder ähnlich – Jimmy Doohan als Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott, genannt Scotty in Star Trek das ein oder andere Mal getan hatte) und ertappte mich bei so etwas wie einem verzweifelten Kichern.

Die ölige, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schwappte sachte in meinem Zahnputzglas – denn natürlich hatte ich keinen Tumbler (4) da – und der vertraute Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und reizte meine Schleimhäute, so wie eine Geliebte, die dir neckisch am Ohrläppchen knabbert. –  
Da ist irre! Ich bilde jetzt schon richtig besoffene Metaphern, ehe ich auch nur einen Tropfen getrunken habe...

„Verdammt noch mal!“ – füge ich eine weitere „farbige Metapher“ (5) hinzu.

Aus dieser Nummer gibt es nur noch einen halbwegs ehrenhaften Ausweg – und den werde ich gehen!  
Man nennt ihn Exposition, oder kurz Expo. Diese Übung ist ein fester Bestandteil in der Suchttherapie – aber auch sinnvoll für Angehörige von Alkoholikern, die sich noch abgewöhnen müssen, sich co-alkoholisch zu verhalten:  
Der alkoholkranke Patient kauft sich sein Lieblingsgetränk, nimmt es mit, öffnet es, schenkt sich ein, setzt sich dem verführerischen Duft aus – kostet schließlich sogar und kippt dann – sachte und mit großer Aufmerksamkeit – alles in den Ausguss.

Genau das tue ich jetzt.

Und ich fühle mich nicht das kleinste Bisschen cleverer als zuvor.

 

 

25th January

Besäufnis

Habe mich gestern mit ein paar Rugby-Kumpels vom Blackheath getroffen. Sie sind immer noch dieselben. Sie machen sich eigentlich nichts auseinander. Niemand hat mich auf mein Hinken angesprochen.

 

 

3 comments

Haben Sie deshalb Ihren Termin versäumt? Ich habe versucht, Sie anzurufen.

E Thompson 25 January 10:11

 

Habe das Handy im Pub vergessen. Sorry.

John Watson 25 January 17:49

 

Treffen wir uns bald?

Harry Watson 25 January 18:02

 

„Ich Idiot!“ blaffte ich in die Stille meines Zimmers.

 

Jetzt hatte ich doch glatt meine Therapeutin auf die Idee gebracht, ich sei ein Alpha-Trinker (6)!  
Großartig gemacht!  
Und Harry konnte sich jetzt auch denken, dass ich heute wegen des Katers offensichtlich meinen so anspruchslosen Tagesablauf völlig verpeilt hatte!  
Anscheinend konnte ich zurzeit wirklich nicht klar denken! Ich hatte Harry ungewollt mitgeteilt, dass ich mich betrunken hatte, ich hatte sie wissen lassen, dass ich IHR Handy einfach vergessen hatte!

„Einen Blog schreiben! – Was für eine hanebüchene Idee!“ hatte ich sofort gedacht. Einen Blog! Als Kriegstagebuch hätte so etwas vielleicht interessant und sinnvoll sein können. Aber das war auch gar nicht meine Welt. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, mich einer breiten Öffentlichkeit über irgendetwas oder gar meine persönliche Vorlieben, Fotos oder ähnliches mitzuteilen. Als Twitter und Facebook aufkamen, flogen mir in Afghanistan die Geschosse um die Ohren, da hatte ich wirklich anderes im Kopf. Und welche Rolle Twitter in dieser Zeit bei politischen Umwälzungen spielte, bekam ich mehr am Rande mit. Meine Themen waren zu dieser Zeit deutlich weniger subtiler und kultureller Natur: Helfen und Überleben.  

 

Einen Blog schreiben…! So ein Schrott! Ich hatte mit diesem Gedanken ja vollkommen richtig gelegen!

Aber da war der Soldat in mir, da war der Arzt, der nun Patient war – bzw. ja, verdammt noch mal! – Invalide!!! – "un-wert" –  und es HASSTE – und der kooperieren wollte, guten Willen zeigen, seine Pflicht erfüllen, nichts unversucht lassen, weil sich das so gehörte... - :  
Und deshalb saß ich hier und hatte einen gottverdammten Blog angefangen.

Mit meinem richtigen, vollständigen Namen, Kurzvita und Foto!!!  
Wie konnte ich bloß so bescheuert sein?  
Vielleicht sollte ich es machen, wie dieses Mädchen in Deutschland –  ich glaube, sie hieß Tessa – die neulich auf ihrer Facebook-Seite versehentlich öffentlich zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag eingeladen und einen enormen Sachschaden durch die Massen der zusammenströmenden „Gäste“ und weitere immense Unkosten für den Großeinsatz der Ordnungskräfte verursacht hatte!!!

Wirklich! Jetzt war Schluss mit dieser Inkontinenz an unausgegorenen Intimitäten und Peinlichkeiten!

Ich brauchte ein – eine…eine Kläranlage! Irgendeinen Filter, der das „Post-bare“ vom Unaussprechlichen trennte. Oder um es deutlich zu sagen: Ja, ein Klärbecken, um all die Scheiße, die aus meinem Kopf und aus meiner Seele kam, aufzufangen, bevor sie sich pur ins weltweite Netz ergießen konnte.

Also öffnete ich ein neues Dokument und gab ihm kurzerhand den Namen „NichtsfürdenBlog“

 

******************************************************

Fußnoten:

0 Klar meine ich A Hitchhiker's Guide through the Galaxy mit Martin Freeman - hier war mal ein Lihk, aber das yt-Video ist jetzt blockert und kinox ist auch gesperrt...  
Im Moment geht noch: [http://search.tb.ask.com/search/video.jhtml?searchfor=the+hitchhikers+guide+to+galaxy+full+movie&ts=1379077686876&p2=](http://search.tb.ask.com/search/video.jhtml?searchfor=the+hitchhikers+guide+to+galaxy+full+movie&ts=1379077686876&p2=)^HJ^xdm070^YYA^de&n=77fd34c3&ss=sub&st=tab&ptb=94A7029D-E9F4-4517-A329-1963F621C7F2&tpr=hpsb&si=right  
Folgende zerstückelte Version kann ich anbieten: [http://search.tb.ask.com/search/video.jhtml?searchfor=the+hitchhikers+guide+to+galaxy+full+movie&ts=1379077686876&p2=](http://search.tb.ask.com/search/video.jhtml?searchfor=the+hitchhikers+guide+to+galaxy+full+movie&ts=1379077686876&p2=)^HJ^xdm070^YYA^de&n=77fd34c3&ss=sub&st=tab&ptb=94A7029D-E9F4-4517-A329-1963F621C7F2&tpr=hpsb&si=right  
1 Dissertation, Doktorarbeit  
2 Für die Marke habe ich mich nur entschieden, weil es sowohl einen Waffenhersteller als auch einen Schreibmaschinen- bzw. mittlerweile Computerhersteller dieses Namens gibt.

3 Was AA sind, nämlich Anonyme Alkoholiker, hat jeder schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen. AlAnon Gruppen sind Selbsthilfegruppen für Angehörige von Alkoholkranken. Sie müssen vor allem lernen, sich nicht co-alkoholisch zu verhalten.

4 Musste doch einfach sein – Whiskeygläser heißen nun mal Tumbler (und zum zweiten Mal entkommt mir das „e“, als ich das tippe!!)

5 Kleine Anspielung auf Star Trek IV – die Busszene – von dieser Stelle ein „Live long and prosper“ an meine TOS-Schwester im Geiste T’Sihek - okay, leider schon eine Weile inaktiv... - , ich werde definitiv mal den ein oder anderen K/S Slash von dir lesen, aber erst wenn ich nicht mehr ganz so SHERlocked bin.

6 Konflikt-Trinker - gut, auf einen Gelegenheitstrinker könnte man auch schließen...

 

Ja und vielleicht hätte ich auch noch erwähnen sollen: Die Sache mit Kain steht in der Bibel: Genesis/1. Buch Mose 4.  
_____________________

 

 

 

TCB - wenn Ihr wollt!

Prolog III - Nichts für den Blog

Vorbemerkung:

 

Vielen lieben Dank an --Tiffy--, Johanna Holmes, Grinsekatz und jetzt auch Hagzissa - ich habe mich noch nie als "wunderbares Paralleluniversum" gesehen - obwohl PU vielleicht, aber sicher nicht wunderbar... - für eure lieben RVs! Danke, für eure Geduld, ich bin manchmal ein Pedant und hatte mich da ein bisschen verrannt...

Mit dem letzten Satz in Johns Blogeintrag bin ich etwas frei umgegangen – aber ihr werdet schon merken, warum ich nicht einfach geschrieben habe „Also… Sachen passieren anderen Leuten…“ oder so...  
Nein, John hat recht, ein Schreiberling ist er (sorry, Joseph Lidster! - ist aber wohl so gewollt) nicht wirklich, der Stil ist nicht so besonders...

 

**Prolog III - Nichts für den Blog**  


 

 

　

Und dann passierte es!

Ich schrieb.  
Ich schrieb stundenlang, ohne abzusetzen. Ich unterbrach es nur, wenn ich dringend schiffen musste, oder wenn ich irgendwann merkte, dass meine Kehle völlig ausgedörrt war, ich schrieb mir die letzten vier, fünf Wochen von der Seele. Ich hatte so etwas von einem Workflow, meine Konzentration blieb ohne jedes Zeitgefühl im Alphazustand schweben, es war ein Rausch und ein gottverdammter Schreibdurchfall.

Wahrscheinlich einfach, weil ich die Hemmung los war, dass das noch irgendjemand außer mir lesen wird...

Vielleicht hätte Ella jetzt gesagt: Notieren Sie Ihre Alpträume,

die Momente der größten Hilflosigkeit, der Todesangst,

den Verlust von Kameraden etc. –

Vielleicht hätte sie gesagt, das sei eine Vermeidungsstrategie, dass ich mich hiermit aufhalte, um nicht an meine  wirklich dringenden Themen ranzugehen...

Es war mir egal...!

Denn das war jetzt seit Monaten endlich mal wieder etwas, das funktionierte! Etwas, das mir gelang, etwas, das ich tun konnte!

Als ich fertig war, fühlte ich mich leer... – aber auf eine gute Weise:

Erleichtert, irgendwie aufgeräumt…einigermaßen ...entgiftet...

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich hinkte noch mal ins Bad, um ein halbes Glas Wasser zu trinken, dann ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Ich spürte, wie ich ruhig wurde.

Endlich.

Wann war ich das letzte Mal so ruhig gewesen?

Keine Ahnung!

 

 

Ich erwachte so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich ging einkaufen und merkte erst, als ich im Tesco stand, was los war.

Die Erkenntnis überfiel mich so plötzlich, dass ich mitten im Gang zwischen Bohnen und Fischkonserven bremste...

Es war die erste Nacht in diesem Jahr gewesen – ohne Alpträume!

Die Erste seit… – bah! - - ...keine Ahnung...!

Mir war klar, es würde nicht vorbei sein, aber es war ein Anfang, es war mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte!

Es kam mir sogar so vor, als ob die Schmerzen in meinem Bein etwas nachgelassen hätten.

Gut. Gut, ich wollte daran glauben. Ich wollte daran glauben, dass der Tiefpunkt überwunden war.

 

Zurück in meinem Apartment hatte ich gerade erst die Einkäufe abgestellt, als es energisch klopfte. Ich ahnte, wer das war.

"Ja?"

Natürlich. Mein Vermieter. War klar. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass ich wieder kommen würde.

"Morgen." – "Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich.

"Also, Sie können sich denken, was ich will: Ich will endlich wissen, ob Sie verlängern wollen, oder ob Sie jetzt doch ausziehen. Ich habe eine Warteliste! Heute ist der 27. – ist Ihnen das klar!"

Ich bemühte mich, ihm beschwichtigend zuzunicken. "Ja, ich weiß, Sie haben ja recht, ich verstehe Sie ja, aber ich habe noch nichts gefunden. Ich bemühe mich wirklich. Versprochen!"

Es gelang mir, ihn abzuwimmeln.

 

 

Der 27. ...! Seit wann war ich so desorganisiert? –  
Seit wann? Dumme Frage.

Wie sollte ich das schaffen, in dieser kurzen Zeit eine günstigere Bleibe zu finden?

Im Internet ging ich die Mietangebote durch. Die Preise waren wirklich entmutigend. Und zur Untermiete? Der Gedanke war schon unangenehm. Aber welche Wahl hatte ich? Ich rief einige Nummern an, machte ein paar Termine. Aber was wirklich Vielversprechendes war nicht dabei.

Der Tag verlief ergebnislos. Nach einem Nachmittag mit Fahrten in der überfüllten Tube, Fußmärschen durch kalten Regen, Irrwegen und entmutigenden Gesprächen kehrte ich frustriert und erschöpft in mein Appartment zurück.

 

 

28\. Januar

Die Nacht war ziemlich miserabel gewesen – als Ausgleich für die Vorangegangene...

Mein Bein hatte nach der ungewohnten Beanspruchung am Nachmittag wieder stärker geschmerzt, als in den letzten Wochen und es ließ einfach nicht nach.

Zusätzlich ärgerte es mich, dass ich gegen meine depressive Stimmung einfach nicht ankam.

Es sah mir nicht ähnlich, zu jammern, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken – ich verabscheute das!

Ein energisches Klopfen riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken.

Ich ahnte, wer das war und erlaubte mir ein genervtes Seufzen, ehe ich mich aufraffte und zur Tür hinkte.

"Ja?"

Natürlich. Mein Vermieter.

"Morgen." –  
"Guten Morgen", erwiderte ich widerwillig - nichts war gut an diesem Morgen...

"Also...!?"

"Wirklich, ich habe gestern den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht, als nach einer alternativen Bleibe zu suchen. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe." Ein nervtötendes, ermüdendes Gespräch, das sich immerfort im Kreise drehte, folgte darauf, bis ich ihn endlich abwimmeln konnte – mit dem Argument, dass er mich von der Wohnungssuche abhielt.

Mit Selbstverachtung und grimmiger Disziplin zwang ich mich dazu, in diesen Tag zu starten.

Als ich gerade von einem weiteren abschlägigen Besichtigungstermin, zu dem ich gestern zu spät gewesen war, weil ich die Adresse nicht finden konnte, in mein Apartment zurück wollte, hörte ich:

„John? John, bist du das?"

Normalerweise gehe ich davon aus, dass ich NICHT gemeint bin, wenn ich irgendwo meinen Vornamen höre – alle Welt heißt John! Aber diese Stimme erkannte ich – das galt wirklich mir.

„Bill!"

Bill Murray, der Krankenpfleger, der mein Leben gerettet hatte. Wir kannten einander schon unser halbes Leben lang.

Als ich mich umwandte, sah ich, dass er auf mich zueilte, er schüttelte meine Rechte mit beiden Händen, strahlte mich an und zog mich dann doch noch in eine kurze, kumpelhafte, aber dennoch wirklich herzliche Umarmung. - Er hatte alles Recht dazu – ich ließ es nicht nur geschehen, sondern drückte ihn ebenfalls ganz kurz an mich.

„John! Mensch! Du siehst schon viel besser aus! – Aber immer noch dünn wie eine Latte! Ich hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du so kurz angebunden warst. Deine E-Mail...klang ...nicht gut..."

„Bill, entschuldige, es geht mir ganz gut, wirklich, danke…", antwortete ich etwas lahm. Und dann sagte ich – nicht nur, um von mir abzulenken, sondern weil mir das wirklich auffiel, "Du siehst ...gut aus! ...irgendetwas ist ...anders?" rätselte ich.

Bill grinste stolz: "Ich habe geheiratet!" platzte er heraus.

"Oh..., da gratuliere ich dir!"

"Du, ich hab' grad keine Zeit, aber ich melde mich ganz bald!"

Wieder in meinem Apartment, sah ich zunächst in der Times online, was es Neues gab. Dann wechselte ich gedankenverloren zu meinem Blog.

 

 

28th January

Es hat noch einen von diesen Serienselbstmorden gegeben. Das ist irre. Es scheint überhaupt keine Verbindung zwischen den Verstorbenen zu geben. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.

Hab Bill Murray getroffen. Nein, nicht der Filmstar. Er war der Sanitäter, der mein Leben gerettet hat. Er hat geheiratet.

Glück haben wohl immer nur die anderen.

 

– Ich hielt inne...löschte den letzten Satz und schrieb stattdessen:

Was andere Leute so erleben!

– und speicherte...

　

–  "Was andere Leute so erleben!" -

Auch nicht viel besser - vor allem, weil die Selbstmörder es ja nicht überlebt hatten. Blöd.

Erst hatte ich geschrieben:

"Glück haben wohl immer nur die anderen."

Aber damit hatte ich natürlich nur Bill gemeint ... oder unbewusst vielleicht doch auch die Selbstmörder? Wie oft war in den letzten Wochen dieser Gedanke einfach da gewesen: "Ich werde mir wirklich alle Mühe geben, aber wenn ich es gar nicht mehr aushalte, bleibt mir immer noch dieser Ausweg. Gott wird es verstehen – obwohl ich ihn damals angefleht hatte, mich am Leben zu lassen... "

Tjaaah... vielleicht hätte ich "leben" etwas besser präzisieren sollen...! dachte ich bitter.

"Glück haben immer nur die anderen." -

Gut dass ich das gleich wieder gelöscht hatte. Es war erbärmlich. Es klang neidisch. Es war absolut furchtbar.

Ich gönnte Bill sein Glück wirklich...

 

 

Schon wieder so ein mysteriöser Selbstmord.

Schräg. Unheimlich. Irre.

Serienselbstmorde, wie kann das sein? Gibt es irgendeinen kitschigen Roman oder Film, in dem sich jemand so umbringt? Etwas wie damals Goethes "Werther"? ---

Das ergab aber auch keinen Sinn. Immer das gleiche Gift, immer an Orten, wo diese Menschen nichts verloren hatten. Und Verabredungen zum Selbstmord sehen auch anders aus, auch wenn man sich im Internet kennen gelernt und abgesprochen hat.

 

Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und wandte mich wieder meinem Wohnungsproblem zu. Es half ja alles nichts, ich musste den Suchradius erweitern! Ich konnte mich nicht recht damit abfinden, weiter in die Peripherie zu ziehen, aber was sollte ich machen...

Mein Blog meldete einen Kommentar. Aber ich ignorierte das. Wenn ich schon so weit weg vom Zentrum wohnen musste, wollte ich wenigstens eine gute Verkehrsanbindung, deshalb suchte ich zu allen in Frage kommenden Adressen die Entfernung zu den nächsten Stationen. Dann machte ich ein paar Termine, die alle irgendwo Richtung nord/nordwestlich von London lagen. Das sollte am Nachmittag zu schaffen sein.

Noch ein Alarm. Jetzt ließ ich mich doch ablenken und sah mir die Kommentare an.

Der erste war von Bill. Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht.

War großartig, dich zu treffen, Kamerad. Und du musst wirklich mal runter kommen, damit ich dir meine Mrs. Right vorstellen kann. Aber merk' dir das! Es ist meine, Casanova!

Bill Murray 28 January 11:46

 

"Oh, bitte, Bill!" stöhnte ich. Musste er das als Kommentar schreiben? Wieso schickte er keine Mail? - Doch, eigentlich wusste ich, warum. Er wollte mich aus der Reserve locken! Ich ging in die Mailbox und schickte ihm meine Telefonnummer.

Da fiel mein Blick auf den zweiten Kommentar:

Casanova??! Mein Bruder?!?!  
Harry Watson 28 January 13:36

 

 

"Argh!" – Das Telefon klingelte. Mann war der schnell!

"Watson? – Bill, hallo. Hör zu, bitte, schreib sowas nicht in den Blog! – ja klar, kann ich das löschen – " (ich muss unbedingt rauskriegen, wie das geht!)" – aber Harry hat es schon gesehen! Da ist es jetzt auch schon egal. Und ja, ich hatte eine ziemlich wilde Zeit – wer nicht! Aber ich habe nie jemandem sein Mädchen ausgespannt, das weißt du! - Vor allem ist es Ewigkeiten her... – Also für die Zukunft – ruf bitte einfach an. --- Okay – aber jetzt habe ich Termine...bis dann."

Ich machte mich auf den Weg und hoffte, dass es diesmal klappen würde. Die erste Wohnung war im 7. Stock –  und das Haus ohne Aufzug. Ich sah sie mir gar nicht erst an. Wie sollte ich das bewältigen? Mit diesem Bein geriet jede einzelne Stufe zum Kraftakt! Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Termin, versuchte ich zu verdrängen, wie niederschmetternd der Anblick des Treppenhauses auf mich gewirkt hatte. Ich versuchte, mich auf meine Wut zu konzentrieren, damit mich die aufkommende Verzweiflung aus ihren Klauen ließ. Ich war nicht so recht erfolgreich damit.  
Mein Telefon klingelte. Bill.

"Bill, hallo..."

"Was machst du?"

"Mich zum Narren! Die erste Wohnung war im siebten Stock – kein Aufzug!"

"Und das stand nicht in der Anzeige?" Was für eine Frage! Ich seufzte nur. "Das ist ja wirklich fies." Ich konnte hören, dass er grinste! "Hörmal, ich habe grade mit Kate telefoniert, komm doch heute Abend zu uns zum Essen, das lenkt dich etwas von dem ganzen Stress ab. Vielleicht finden wir sogar eine Lösung. – Komm, du kannst mir das nicht abschlagen, Kumpel, du schuldest mir noch was." Wo er recht hatte... "Also, schön!" gebe ich nach... "Dann um sieben! Ich sims dir die Adresse! – Lass dich nicht unterkriegen!" –

Ich rief eine Notiz auf – neuerdings notierte ich mir den Einkaufszettel im Handy, das verschaffte mir zusätzliche Übung mit dem Gerät. Die Liste brauchte ein update:

Blumen für Bills „Mrs Right", eine Flasche puren Cranberrysaft für Bill.

Die nächste Wohnung war vielversprechend – aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie mit einer Art Hausmeisterjob verbunden war! Klar! Ich und Leitern raufklettern und in mehr als 12 Fuß Höhe im Hausflur Deckenlampen putzen und Birnen wechseln – was sonst! Stinksauer verließ ich den Ort. Ich hatte schon keine Hoffnung mehr, als ich auf das dritte Haus zuging, aber ich konnte nicht sicher sein, wenn ich es nicht versuchte.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Wohnung im Sousterrain lag – feucht und schimmlig...

Das reichte mir aber jetzt wirklich für heute. Ich fuhr zurück nach London, kaufte unterwegs noch ein und kehrte in mein Apartment zurück – und hätte dann gerne endlich irgendetwas zerschlagen...

Bill hatte schon wieder einen Kommentar geschrieben!

 

"Aber Ja! Der hat Sachen angestellt bevor wir nach A. gegangen sind. Schlimmer Junge!

Bill Murray 28 January 17:56"

 

Mit einem lauten "Rumms" landete meine Faust auf dem Tisch. "Bill!" brüllte ich, als schon der nächste Kommentar kam.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Harry Watson 28 January 18:12"

 

Knurrend klappte ich den Laptop zu. Ich musste mich beeilen, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

　  
 - - - - - - - -

Glück haben wohl immer nur die anderen.

Da war er wieder, der Gedanke von heute morgen.

Doch, ich gönnte Bill seine Kate, wirklich...

Aber es hatte mich mit voller Wucht getroffen, die beiden zu sehen, ihn und seine "Mrs Right". Mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass ich als armer Krüppel und seelisches Wrack die Gelegenheit, die Frau fürs Leben zu finden, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits verpasst hatte. Eine Attacke aus dieser Richtung war wie ein Überraschungsangriff, dem ich nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Den Nachmittag über hatte ich begonnen, mich sogar etwas auf die Einladung zu freuen. Aber dann verlief der Abend für mich derartig quälend – schlimmer noch, als ich es mir in meiner pessimistischsten Stimmung hätte ausmalen können: Die gefürchteten Fragen: „Wie geht’s dir?", „Was wirst du jetzt machen?", die gut gemeinten Tipps – dabei immer diese beiden vor Augen mit ihren verliebten Blicken und den kleinen Berührungen...! Der Klumpen in meinem Solarplexus wurde immer größer und härter. Und das alles ohne Alkohol, denn Bill und seine Frau Kate tranken unter der Woche nie und außerdem hatte Bill gerade Frühschicht. Natürlich wusste Bill auch – zumindest so ungefähr – welche Medikamente ich gerade nahm...und von dem Besäufnis, über das ich bescheuerter Weise gepostet hatte... Ich hatte kaum einen Bissen herunter gebracht und schließlich war mein Magen wie zugeschnürt. Und dann zeigte Bill auch noch einen Zusammenschnitt des Hochzeitsvideos, das er mit dem Laptop abspielte und mit einem Beamer an die Wand warf...

Endlich war es vorbei – dafür würde nun das Gespräch wieder aufgenommen werden – schwer zu sagen, was schlimmer war.

"John --- ! Du siehst...  – furchtbar aus!" rief Bill besorgt, als er das Licht wieder angemacht hatte. "Mensch, du hättest doch was sagen können! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch so anstrengend für dich ist...!"

Und dann sagte Kate: „Ich habe das Gästezimmer vorbereitet. Für den Fall, dass es spät wird - und wir dachten, wenn du magst, könntest du übergangsweise auch bei uns wohnen. Noch...  – brauchen wir kein Kinderzimmer..."

Alles. Nur. Das. Nicht!

Ich stehe auf. Zu schnell. Saublöd! – Alles schwankt. Mein Gesichtsfeld wird grau. Ich ringe nach Atem und halte mich am Türrahmen fest.  
Idiotisch.  
Ich sollte wissen, was ein orthostatischer Kreislaufkollaps ist...

"Danke, nein, ich... das ist lieb, aber ich denke, es ist besser, ich gehe jetzt einfach in mein Apartment."

Okay, jetzt sind sie gekränkt.

Aber auch Bill hat einen Hippokratischen Eid abgelegt und er besteht darauf: "Aber sicher nicht allein!"

Später in der Tube schiebt er mich auf den einzigen freien Platz im Abteil und bleibt neben mir stehen, – wahrscheinlich befürchtet er, ich könne in den Mittelgang kippen.

Irgendwann sagt Bill heftig: "Gute Frau, sehen Sie denn nicht, dass der Mann KRANK ist!"

Direkt vor mir nehme ich geschwollene Frauenbeine wahr – ...mit gewaltigen Varizen, die unter ihren Strümpfen mäandern. ... Den Anfang der Unterhaltung habe ich wohl nicht mitbekommen.

Ich blicke auf, – eine Lady steht vor mir und schaut mich gebieterisch an.

"DU bleibst sitzen, John." Ich spüre Bills Hand, die meine linke Schulter drückt - und kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mich reflexartig dort verkrampfe...

Bill besinnt sich. Er zieht die Hand weg, weil ihm natürlich eingefallen ist, dass ich dort verwundet wurde.

Ich stemme mich mit meiner Krücke aus dem Sitz, schaffe es immerhin, dabei nicht zu ächzen und mache stumm Platz.  
Bill knurrt ein bisschen.

"Tut mir leid, Bill", bitte ich ihn hilflos –  Meine Stimme klingt matt.

Bill sagt nichts.

Als meine Station kommt, begleitet er mich bis zu meinem Apartment.

"Wirst du wirklich zurecht kommen? Ich kann auch noch ein bisschen bleiben,... bis du dich besser fühlst... "

"Nein, Bill, bitte, wirklich nicht." Der Tonfall war eine Spur zu heftig, sorry...

Leider bin ich zittrig und habe Mühe, das Schlüsselloch zu treffen. Bill nimmt mir schließlich wortlos den Schlüssel aus der Hand, schließt mit raschen, koordinierten Bewegungen auf und schiebt mich in das Apartment.  
　  
"Hübsch hässlich hast du's hier", kann er sich nicht verkneifen...

Er wartet, bis ich auf dem Bett sitze, beginnt dann ohne Umschweife, Tee zu kochen; mustert prüfend meine Medikamente auf dem Tisch. Schließlich reicht er mir meinen Becher mit dem Äskulapwappen und bleibt auf der Tischplatte schräg gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der Kante zum Kamin hin hocken mit dem einzigen weiteren Kaffeebecher, dem Verbeulten aus emailliertem Blech.

Wir trinken.

Das Schweigen zwischen uns wird nicht erträglicher. Mit jeder Sekunde wird es nur noch schwerer, es zu brechen...

"Bill... tut mir Leid. ...und danke..."

(Mir kommt wieder in den Sinn, dass ich mich vorhin bei den Beiden für den "Abend" bedankt habe. Nur für den "Abend"  –  ich brachte es einfach nicht fertig, diesen "Abend" „schön" oder "nett" zu nennen...)

Es dauert noch einen Moment, dann gibt sich Bill einen Ruck. Wieder zögerlich schaut er sich um, greift nach dem Stuhl – lässt ihn doch wieder los und setzt sich mit 10,12 inches Abstand zu mir ebenfalls auf das Bett.

"Nein, MIR tut es Leid", sagt er zu meiner Überraschung.  
"Mir tut es Leid, dass du noch so kaputt bist."  
Ich schloss die Augen. "Schon gut." Meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Mitleid. Bitte nicht...!

Ich musste das jetzt irgendwie beenden.

"Schon gut, Bill, ...wird schon wieder. Mach dir keine Gedanken... --- Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist. Aber ich komme jetzt wirklich alleine klar. Geh heim zu deiner Frau – und pass auf dich auf. Schick 'ne sms, wenn du zuhause bist."

Ich lausche unzufrieden meiner Rausschmissargumentationskette hinterher.  
Nicht so gut...

"Mach’ ich. Gute Besserung."

Ich entlasse ihn schweigend und fühle mich schuldig.

　

Mir wurde jetzt erst so richtig bewusst, dass ich bei dem Versuch, mir einen Start in ein neues Leben vorzustellen, irgendwie völlig versagte.

Warum?

Warum war es so mühsam?

Ich hatte das Gefühl, vor dem Nichts zu stehen. Was das Geld anging, war es wie man so sagt, zum Leben zu wenig und zum Sterben zu viel – ein dummer Spruch, denn auch Sterben ist verdammt teuer heut’ zu Tage… – Was sollte ich mit mir anfangen? Praktizieren? Hausbesuche machen mit Schmerzen und Krücke? "Arzt, heile dich selbst!" Und überhaupt, würde ich dazu je wieder die seelische, die nervliche Kraft haben?

Ich ging zum Schreibtisch, fuhr den Laptop hoch, und trank den Rest Tee aus.

Auf der Seite der BBC1 ging ich die Nachrichten durch.

Das konnte mein Interesse nicht wecken. Nichts neues von den Serienselbstmorden...

Eine kurze aufsteigende Tonfolge kündigte eine sms an.

Bin zuhause. K grüßt dich. schlaf gut. BM 22.23

Du auch, danke! JW 22.24

Ich versuchte, mich mit online-Poker abzulenken - natürlich nur mit Spielgeld (1). Aber ich hätte es vorher wissen können, dass ich in dieser Stimmung einen massiven Downswing haben würde. Der Italiener an meinem Tisch spielte wie ein Irrer und ging fast in jeder Runde preflop all in. Es war nervtötend!

Ich wechselte schließlich von No limit Holdem zu No limit Omaha Hi/Lo - ...die Spieler waren zumindest etwas manierlicher drauf. Aber ich verlor, ganz egal welchen Move ich machte, ob ich eine tight-aggressive Phase einlegte, oder nur limpte, es ging fast jedes Mal schief. Dreimal hatte ich zwei Asse und dazu einmal zwei mittlere suited Connectors, aber auch diese viel versprechenden Starthände wurden gecrackt. Auch die Laydowns stellten sich viel zu oft als Fehlentscheidung heraus. Ich war on tilt.

Dann fingen die beiden Rumänen am Tisch an zu chatten. Mein Nickname fiel, den Rest verstand ich nicht.

Frustriert hackte ich ins Eingabefeld:

Only english at that table!

Dummkopf

Dummkopf

kam es zurück.

War ja klar...

Ich habe genug.

Ohne mich abzumelden, klicke ich Pokerstars weg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bei Doyle in A Study in Scarlet wird Murray erwähnt. Es ist aber Stamford der sagt: "Was hast du bloß mit dir angestellt, Watson? (…) Du bist dünn wie eine Ladestock und braun wie eine Nuss!"

 

(1)

kleiner Pokerglossar:  
==============

 

 

 

All in – Alles setzen, womit man sich an den Tisch gesetzt hat. (Je nach Regeln, kann man danach Chips nachkaufen – oder auch schon während des Spiel, ehe man pleite ist – aber man darf dabei in keiner „Hand“ sein.)

Ass – Höchster Kartenwert, aber auch als 1 verwendbar: As,2,3,4,5 ist eine Straight (Straße)

Bet – setzen, wetten

Blinds – Pflichteinsätze, letzte Positionen: Zwei Spieler zahlen jeweils blind den halben, bzw ganzen Mindesteinsatz, dann entscheiden die anderen, ob sie mitziehen usw.

Board – die Gemeinschaftskarten, die alle mit ihren Starthänden/Hole Cards kombinieren.

Button – Merkstein, der die Runde macht, um zu markieren, bei wem die Runde beginnt (und wer dealt, falls es keinen Profi-Dealer gibt), letzte Position vor den Blinds

Callen – bei einer Erhöhung mitgehen

Check – mitgehen, wenn nicht erhöht wurde

Club – Kreuz

Connectors – verbundene Karten, also zB Bube, Dame als Starthand – macht eine Straße etwas wahrscheinlicher

Cut off – vorletzte Position in einer Runde

Diamond – Karo

Farbe – die 4 Symbole

Flop – die ersten 3 Karten des Board – werden zusammen aufgedeckt

Flush – alle fünf Karten in einer Farbe, die höchste entscheidet, wenn es mehrere Flushs gibt

Fold – aussteigen (aus der aktuellen Hand!)

Fullhouse – Drilling und Paar, der Wert des Drillings zählt mehr

Hand – die optimale Fünferkombination, die sich für einen Spieler aus seines Starthand und den  
Gemeinschaftskarten herausholen lässt – bzw, die Runde, in der man diese Kombination aufbaut/hat.

Heads Up – Poker zu Zweit

Hijack – "Entführen" drittletzte Position in der Runde

Information bet – kleine Erhöhung, nur um zu sehen, ob jemand von den anderen überhaupt meint, er hätte ein gutes Blatt...kann aber nach hinten los gehen – oder auch ein Bluff sein...

Jack – Bube

Laydown – Entscheidung, die Hand abzulegen...nicht einfach, wenn man vorher schon Geld gesetzt hat...

Mainpot – Hauptgewinn. Dann gibt es auch einen Sidepot: Passiert, wenn bis zuletzt mindestens drei Spieler in einer Hand dabei bleiben und mindestens einer davon nicht mehr den kompletten Einsatz aufbringen kann.

On tilt – stinksauer ist ein Spieler wegen Pechsträhne...

Overcard – Karte auf dem Board, die höher ist als meine.

Passen – aussteigen

Pocket... – Wenn jemand als Starthand ein Paar hat, redet man zB von  
Pocket-Kings usw.

Pot – aktuell auf dem Spiel stehender Betrag

Rainbow – Flop in drei Farben

Raise – Einsatz erhöhen

River – 5. und letzte Board-Karte

Sidepot – siehe Mainpot

Splitpot – bei gleichwertigen „Händen“ wird der Pot geteilt

Stack – Das Vermögen, das man innerhalb des Spiels hat

Starthand – beim No Limit Texas Holdem, die zwei Karten, die der Spieler zu Beginn jeder Hand bekommt  

Straight/Straße – Ass,2,3,4,5 (kleinste) oder 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace (größte) – und alles dazwischen wie 6,7,8,9,10. Man kann aber nicht über das Ass hinwegzählen! (also Dame, König, Ass, 1, 2 geht nicht)

Suited – zueinander passend, in einer Farbe

Tell – unfreiwillige, meist unbewusste, nervöse Geste/Unart, die den Spieler verrät wenn er blufft, oder ein gutes Blatt zu verbergen sucht

tight – beherrscht. Jemand, der sich im Spiel sehr zügelt spielt so

Turn – 4. Board-Karte

'under the gun' – 1. Position, in der ein Spieler entscheidet, ob er mitgeht, erhöht oder aussteigt

 

 

**Afghanistan oder Irak?**

 

 

 

  
„Ja, der ist immer so“, hatte Stamford schmunzelnd gesagt. Ich muss sehr verblüfft und irritiert ausgesehen haben. Ich versuchte das Geschehene irgendwie in meinem Gehirn unter zu bringen.  
„Was – was war das da – grade mit der – Reitgerte?“ –  
„Oh, ich bin sicher, er hat damit eine Leiche bearbeitet…“, erklärte Mike – immer noch mit diesem Dauerlächeln.  
„W-Was!“ stammelte ich, dann – meldete sich mein Gehirn zurück und erinnerte mich an eine Pipette, ein  Mikroskop... –  und an das, was mir Mike schon erzählt hatte.  
„ – zu forensischen – Tests?“ brachte ich hervor.  
Stamford lachte nur: „Ich denke nicht, dass er nekrophil ist oder so!“ Mike kicherte.  
„Also Mediziner?“  
"Soweit ich weiß, ist er graduierter Chemiker. Er ist gut in Anatomie und so. Aber soweit ich weiß, hat er nie ordentlich Medizin studiert. Er ist überhaupt ziemlich planlos und exzentrisch in seinen Studien, aber er besitzt in verschiedenen Wissenschaftszweigen eine Menge ungewöhnlicher Kenntnisse, um die ihn mancher Professor beneiden könnte."  
"Hast du ihn nie danach gefragt, was er eigentlich macht?"  
"Nein – er ist kein Mensch, der sich leicht ausfragen lässt; aber er kann bisweilen sehr mitteilsam sein, wenn er in der entsprechenden Laune ist. – Achja, und er ist so was wie eine Kriminalchronik auf Beinen!"  
"Wie zum Teufel konnte er wissen, dass ich in Afghanistan gedient habe?"  
Mike lachte verschwörerisch. "Schon mancher hat gern wissen wollen, wie Sherlock Holmes gewisse Dinge herausfindet. Er besitzt eben eine besondere Gabe."  
"Aha, es steckt ein Geheimnis dahinter", freute ich mich, "das ist ja hochinteressant. Ich danke dir wirklich für diese neue Bekanntschaft. Das beste Studium für den Menschen bleibt ja doch immer der Mensch."  
"Du musst ihn studieren“, entgegnete Stamford. "Du wirst feststellen, er ist eine harte Nuss. Ich wette darauf, er kennt dich bald besser als du ihn."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich fuhr mit der Tube zurück, noch halb benebelt von diesem Zusammentreffen. Mike war unsicher gewesen, mir IHN als WG-Genossen vorzuschlagen. Aber weil er uns beide innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte sagen hören, dass uns wohl kaum jemand als Mitbewohner würde haben wollen, hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen. Aber er hatte mich gewarnt: "Du darfst mir nicht die Schuld geben, wenn du nicht mit ihm klar kommst, ich möchte dir weder zu- noch abraten."  
"Wenn wir nicht miteinander auskommen, sollte es kein Problem sein, die Zweckgemeinschaft wieder aufzulösen. Du scheinst mir deine Hände in Unschuld waschen zu wollen, es muss noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Was ist so seltsam an dem Burschen? Heraus damit?“  
"Es ist nicht leicht, das Unaussprechliche auszusprechen; er ist nur nach meinem Geschmack seiner Wissenschaft allzu sehr ergeben. – Das grenzt schon an Kaltblütigkeit. Ich halte es nicht für undenkbar, dass er einem guten Freund eine Prise des neuesten vegetabilischen Alkaloids eingeben würde – nicht etwa aus Bosheit, nein, aus Forschungsdang – um die Wirkung genau zu beobachten. Ebenso bereitwillig würde er freilich die Probe an sich selber machen, das muss ich gerechterweise zugeben. (*) Überhaupt ist Klarheit und Genauigkeit des Wissens seine größte Passion; aber zu welchem Zweck er alle seine Studien betreibt, weiß der Himmel..."

Mike hatte mich neugierig gemacht und meine Erwartungen waren weit überboten worden. In meinem Apartment setzte ich mich auf das Bett. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu sortieren – irgendwie hatte mich dieses Zusammentreffen mental grade wie ein Doppeldeckerbus überrollt… - Ach ja…wozu hatte er sich eigentlich mein Handy geborgt?  
Warum er lieber simste als zu telefonieren, glaubte ich verstanden zu haben: Da konnte man kurz angebunden sein, es sparte Zeit, lästige Höflichkeitsfloskeln entfielen.  
Ich hatte mich zu der Nachricht durchgeklickt: „Wenn Bruder grüne Leiter hat, Bruder verhaften. SH“

Okay, jetzt bin ich glaube ich wirklich von ihm angefixt! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Und dann konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste Sherlock Holmes einfach googlen.

Ja, er hatte eine Seite! Unfähig, alles zu erfassen, weil ich mich dort viel zu hastig umsah, überraschte mich zunächst am meisten, dass ich tatsächlich schon die Antwort darauf bekam, was es mit der grünen Leiter auf sich hatte.  

Ein Mann war gestorben, weil der Mörder wusste, dass sein Opfer abergläubisch war und nie unter einer Leiter durchlaufen würde?  
W-was!?...

Im Forum fand ich folgendes:

SH

FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH!!

G Lestrade  
DANN HILF UNS! DA STERBEN MENSCHEN, SHERLOCK!

Lestrade? Den Namen hatte ich doch gelesen! Ich fügte Holmes Seite zu meinen Favoriten hinzu und klickte die Online-news an… genau, wusste ich’s doch: DI Gregory Lestrade! Er ermittelte in diesen Serienselbstmorden…

 

Ich kehrte zu der Seite von Holmes zurück. Irgendwann schwirrte mir der Kopf von all dem, was ich da fand. Ich brauchte eine Pause…

„1. Ich beobachte alles.  
 2. Aus meinen Beobachtungen kann ich alles folgern  
 3. Wenn ich das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen habe, was auch immer übrig bleibt, so   verrückt es auch scheinen mag, muss die Wahrheit sein. …“

Aber mein Gehirn machte keine Pause. Es zappte bloß in einen anderen Kanal. Aber da lief auch Sherlock Holmes:  
Als ich hinter Mike ins Labor humpelte, sah ich einen Typen – unpassender Weise im schwarzen, schmal geschnittenen Anzug, aber ohne Schlips  –  blass mit dunklen Locken. Er sah nur kurz auf und fragte Mike übergangslos, ob er sein Handy borgen könne. „Was spricht gegen das Festnetz?“ fragte Mike „Ziehe SMS vor.“ Als Mike feststellte, dass er sein Handy nicht griffbereit hatte, bot ich meines, oder besser gesagt, Harrys an. Er dankte mir – ein wenig …überrascht, erfreut, aber dennoch sehr kühl und kam vom anderen Ende des langen Tisches zu mir herüber und ich konnte sehen, dass er hoch gewachsenen und schmal gebaut war. Um die leichten elastischen Schritte beneidete ich ihn. Er nahm mein Handy und mir fiel auf, dass er keine Latexhandschuhe trug, ein Signal ertönte, als er das Menü bediente – und dann hörte ich „Afghanistan oder Irak?“ Ich war irritiert, wollte nachfragen – aber da kam eine blonde Labormaus herein und brachte ihm einen Becher Kaffee. Er bedankte sich knapp und fragte, was aus ihrem Lippenstift geworden sei und auf ihre verlegene Antwort widersprach er ihr, dass das eine große Verbesserung gewesen sei, ihr Mund sei zu klein… - Was für ein  Charmebolzen! Mit nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln trollte sich die schüchterne Maus, als sei sie ein derartiges Verhalten schon gewohnt. Armes Mädchen...  
Er ging zurück an das andere Ende des Tisches. Dann überfiel er mich plötzlich mit der Frage, was ich von Geige hielte und dass er manchmal tagelang nicht rede, ob mich das stören würde? Und dann sah er mich an und meinte, als potentielle Mitbewohner sollten wir das Schlimmste voneinander wissen. Zum Ende der Phrase, die irgendwie klang, als hätte er sie in einem Ratgeber gelesen, folgte ein künstliches – aber irgendwie – nichtsdestoweniger – reizendes Lächeln.  
Ich sah Mike an und stellte fest, dass er uns wohl schon die ganze Zeit schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte. Nein, er hatte ihm nicht von mir erzählt. Tja, wann denn auch…  
Es war Wahnsinn! Ab da kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Er überging ohne jede Entschuldigung meine Frage, woher er wissen könne, dass ich vor kurzem noch im Einsatz gewesen sei und nannte mir den Besichtigungstermin – wollte er nicht auch meine Gewohnheiten wissen? Indem er sich in einen langen antrazitfarbenen Mantel schwang und einen Schal umlegte, leierte er beiläufig und monoton praktisch meine und Harrys Lebensgeschichte herunter, ungerührt erwähnte er, dass Harry trank und 'seine' Frau verlassen hatte und all das kam von seinen geschwungenen Lippen, ohne dass er seine Augen von mir nahm… Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn endlos angestarrt haben musste, ihn und diese elektrisierenden, hellblaugrauen Augen…

 

Ich schrieb in meinen Blog, versuchte Ihn mit meinen ungeübten Worten zu skizzieren. Es war schwierig…nein, es war kaum zu bewältigen! Ich begann zu verstehen, was Mike mit dem Unaussprechlichen gemeint hatte!  
　

 

29th January

 

Ein seltsames Zusammentreffen

 

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber schreiben soll. Ich bin überhaupt kein Schreiberling. Ella meinte, einen Blog zu führen, könnte helfen – aber es half nicht; weil ich sowieso nichts mehr erlebe – aber heute hab ich! Ich habe was erlebt.

Ich ging durch den Park und traf Mike Stamford, er war ein Kommilitone von mir. Wir holten uns einen Kaffee  und ich erwähnte, dass ich umziehen müsste. Er sagte, er kenne jemanden in der gleichen Situation. So gingen wir ins Barts und er stellte uns einander vor.

Das heißt: nein, tat er nicht. Er hat uns nicht vorgestellt. Der Mann wusste, wer ich war. Irgendwie wusste er alles über mich. Er wusste, dass ich in Afghanistan gedient hatte, dass ich und als Invalide zurückgekehrt war. Er sagte mein Hinken sei psychosomatisch, und er bekam zwar nicht alles heraus, aber er wusste sogar, warum ich gekommen war, obwohl Mike es ihm nicht erzählt hatte.

Ich habe ihn gegooglet und hier ist ein Link zu seiner Website:

<http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/>

Es ist verrückt, ich glaube, er ist verrückt. Er ist ganz sicher arrogant und wirklich total unhöflich, er sieht aus wie 12, wirklich ein bisschen wie ein Schuljunge, ja ich bin mir sicher, dass er verrückt ist, aber irgendwie merkwürdig liebenswert. Er war bezaubernd. Das alles war wirklich ziemlich schräg.

Und morgen sehen wir uns diese Wohnung an. Ich und dieser Verrückte. Ich und Sherlock Holmes.

 

Ich klickte auf speichern und wechselte in das Dokument “Nicht für den Blog“, denn ich konnte einfach noch nicht aufhören…

Es war spät geworden. Aber ich war überhaupt nicht müde…

Ich sehe einen seltsamen, faszinierenden Typen, der etwas von einem Teenager hat und den unbezwinglichen Blick einer Katze, sehe schmale weiße Hände, die mir Harrys Handy aus der Hand nehmen und höre eine leise, nachlässig gesprochene Baritonstimme:

„Afghanistan oder Irak?“

„Wie geht es Ihnen mit Geigenspiel?“

„Ich spiele Geige, wenn ich nachdenke…

…manchmal rede ich endlose Tage nicht, würde Sie das beunruhigen?“

Er weiß wohl, dass er sehr beunruhigend sein kann, dachte ich.

„Potentielle Mitbewohner sollten das Schlimmste voneinander wissen…"

 

Kommentare zu meinem Blog kommen rein.

Interessiert mich nicht…

 

Moment, wie viele Kommentare sind das??

 

5 comments

 

Was zum...?!?!  
Harry Watson 29 January 19:37

Junge, bist du schwul geworden?  
Bill Murray 29 January 20:31

Hahahahaha!! Er doch nicht! So wie er Clara immer angeschaut hat!  
Harry Watson29 January 20:34

Was hat sie dazu gesagt??  
Bill Murray 29 January 20:41

Ach, das war in Ordnung, Mann, wir reden hier über meinen Bruder!!  
Harry Watson 29 January 20:43

 

Also wirklich! Ich schrieb einen sechsten Kommentar:  
Könnt ihr euch nicht mailen oder was? Das hier war gedacht, damit ich meine Gedanken sortieren kann.  
John Watson 29 January 21:02

 

Ich wartete. Aber da kam nichts. Gut. Ich ging duschen, packte ein paar Sachen.

Als ich wiederkam fand ich:

Du leugnest es also nicht?  
Bill Murray 29 January 21:32

Ich bin nicht schwul. Er vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist egal.  
John Watson 29 January 21:42

 

Ich packte weiter.

LOL!!  
Harry Watson 29 January 22:00

LOL? Du bist 36, Harry. Sechsunddreißig!  
John Watson 29 January 22:03

 

Ich klickte den Blog weg.

 

 

 

30\. Januar

 

Ich fürchte ich habe von ihm geträumt…beunruhigend. Aber wenigstens nicht Afghanistan… Und ich bin fast sicher, dass ich irgendwann so etwas gesagt habe – wie: „Woher können Sie das wissen?“ - …und „Ich bin nicht schwul!“

 

Ich setzte mich abrupt auf. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Ich wollte nicht, dass die Leute annehmen, ich sei schwul! Nein, ich habe nichts gegen Homosexuelle. Aber, das…

Da klopft es.  
Und mir wird schlagartig klar, dass das ein klassisches Patt ist.

 

 

 

 

**221b Baker Street**

 

 

  
Da klopft es.

Und mir wird schlagartig klar, dass das ein klassisches Patt ist.

Das nervige Gespräch mit meinem Vermieter hatte mich wenigstens irgendwie wieder geerdet. Zumindest versuche ich es so zu sehen. Warum musste der Besichtigungstermin aber auch erst so spät sein! 19.00 Uhr!

Ich fuhr den Laptop hoch und checkte meinen Blog. Keine neuen Kommentare. Keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten. Werden die Leute wirklich anfangen, mich für schwul zu halten, wenn ich mir mit einem anderen Junggesellen die Wohnung teilte? Meine Augen irrten mehr beiläufig über meine Zeilen und – blieben immer wieder an einem Wort hängen. Oh Gott, WIE oft hatte ich Holmes als verrückt bezeichnet? Und wer ist jetzt „wirklich total unhöflich“? Sollte er mich auch gegooglet haben, hatte sich unser kleines Arrangement womöglich schon wieder erledigt!

Noch 11 Stunden. Vielleicht sollte ich sie wirklich nutzen. Halbherzig begann ich zum x-ten Male die Mietangebote zu durchsuchen.  

 

************************

Für die, die sich mit 221b nicht so auskennen ein kleiner Lageplan des ersten Stocks, der ziemlich gelungen ist:

<http://thechickenfox.tumblr.com/post/20555577619/all-four-of-my-pages-for-team-john-of-the-sherlock>

Es gibt da aber einige - und - wieso im 2. Stock irgendwie nur noch ein Zimmer - mit Bad? sein soll - wenn das doch noch gar nicht das Dachgeschoss ist...darüber haben sich auch schon einige den Kopf zerbrochen - tatsächlich gibt es sogar noch einen 3. Stock - und vielleicht noch einen Dachboden, der ausgebaut ist??

Sehr Mister Iös...

************************

 

31\. Januar

 

3.45 Uhr

Sherlock ist eingeschlafen. Ich warte. Ich will ihn keinesfalls wecken. Erst, wenn ich sicher bin, dass er in Tiefschlaf gefallen ist, werde ich hinaufgehen… in das Zimmer, das ich noch gar nicht gesehen habe. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob eine der Stufen knarrt. Hoffentlich quietscht die Tür nicht zu sehr.

 

4.22 Uhr

Sherlock hängt jetzt völlig schlaff auf dem Sofa, seine Atemzüge und die unbeweglichen Pupillen unter den Lidern verraten mir, dass er in Phase drei gelandet ist, der ersten Tiefschlafphase. Diesbezüglich scheint er normal zu sein. Ich breite eine Decke über ihn und schleiche die Stufen hinauf.

Es interessierte mich jetzt nicht wirklich, wie dieses Zimmer aussah, ich musste mich nur kurz orientieren, was wo stand, um nicht etwa später über einen Stuhl zu stolpern. Ich zog nur die Schuhe aus und legte mich auf das Bett. Ich war müde, aber immer noch aufgedreht, Bilder und Wortwechsel aus dieser wahnsinnigen Nacht zuckten durch mein Hirn.

Wir waren um viertel nach zwei höflich aus dem Chinesen hinaus komplimentiert worden und in einvernehmlichem Schweigen die Baker Street entlang gegangen. Unsere Gespräche waren verebbt – wenn man es Gespräch nennen kann, dass ich ihm eine Frage nach der anderen gestellt und er sie in aller Ausführlichkeit mit dieser falschen Bescheidenheit beantwortet hatte, und es sichtlich genoss, ein so aufmerksames Publikum zu haben. Allerdings merkte ich bald, dass ich ihn vom Essen abhielt. Sherlock schien das gar nicht zu registrieren. Mir fiel wieder ein „Atmen ist langweilig…“ – möglicherweise wurde Nahrungsaufnahme auch zur Nebensächlichkeit, wenn er mitten in einem „Spiel“ steckte. Also begann ich längere Pausen einzulegen, und – wann immer er wieder eine seiner Deduktionen beendet hatte, mit einem – wie ich hoffte – beeindruckt wirkenden Schweigen zu reagieren, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Er hatte es selbst gesagt: Es ist die Schwäche des Genies, dass es Anerkennung braucht! O ja...! Ich war hungrig wie ein Wolf und hatte die komplette Portion Hongkongente mit Wok-Gemüse und der Erdnusssoße bald vertilgt, allerdings war vom Reis noch die Hälfte übrig. Sherlock dagegen schien nicht viel Appetit zu haben. Vielleicht war sein Magen keine großen Portionen gewöhnt. Oder konnte es sein, dass ihm doch noch ein wenig die Aufregung den Magen zuschnürte? Moment, sagte ich zu mir selbst: Das ist Sherlock! Es war nicht der Schrecken über die überstandene Lebensgefahr, es war der Adrenalinkick, den es ihm gab, wenn er beweisen konnte, wie clever er war… Wenn er diese Möglichkeit hatte, wurde alles andere unwichtig, egal wie notwendig es gewesen wäre. Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah vor meinem geistigen Auge wieder durch die zwei Fenster in das gegenüberliegende Gebäude, aus dem Dunkel ins Licht, wo ich IHN stehen sah. Meine Erleichterung, dass er noch am Leben war überfiel mich gleichzeitig mit der Verzweiflung darüber, dass ich im falschen Gebäude war! Eine Fifty-fifty-Chance, ein Coinflip - und ich war im falschen Haus! Und er stand da drüben und was er da gegen das Deckenlicht hielt, war zweifellos eine von den verfluchten Giftpillen… Ich versuchte seine Körperhaltung, seine Bewegungen zu deuten…und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich einfach keine andere Wahl hatte… Wie hatte Sherlock die ganze Zeit bloß überlebt?

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er mich plötzlich. Sicher habe ich besorgt ausgesehen. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Bestens.“ „Sicher?“ „Nur etwas überfressen!“ Ich vermutete, dass er diesmal falsch lag, indem er annahm, dass mir etwas Sorgen bereiten könnte, was ich getan hatte.

Wir erreichten 221b. Mein ganzes Zeug war noch in meinem Apartment, aber was machte das? Sherlock schien zu wissen, dass ich bleiben würde, denn er warf die Tür nicht hinter sich zu, sondern ließ sie offen. Ich ließ mich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen. Nachdem Sherlock Mantel, Schal und Jackett abgelegt hatte, holte er wortlos eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläser, schenkte uns ein und warf sich dann auf das Sofa. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob das jetzt eine von diesen Phasen werden sollte, in denen er endlos schwieg. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie lange ich da so saß. Es war in Ordnung mit Sherlock zu schweigen. Es war zwar noch nicht alles gesagt worden und es gab eine Sache über die ich nirgendwo etwas schreiben würde – Moment! Eine Sache und eine Person! Jedenfalls wenn Sherlock nicht übertrieben hatte, was seinen „Erzfeind“ anging.

************

Als ich wieder aufwachte war es fast halb elf. Das winterliche Tageslicht erfüllte den Raum, denn ich hatte in der Nacht nicht daran gedacht, die Vorhänge in zu zuziehen. Aber geweckt hatte mich etwas anderes. Eine Geige. Solo. Moment… sollte er das sein? Oder war es eine Aufnahme? Es klang verdammt gut, richtig professionell. In diesem Augenblick – riss die Melodie ab und ich hörte seine mittlerweile schon so vertraute Stimme sagen: „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Hudson, es ist fürchterlich spät geworden, wir sind erst gegen halbdrei zurückgekommen.“ Was Mrs. Hudson darauf sagte, wurde durch die Tür zu sehr gedämpft, als dass ich es hätte verstehen können.

Bald darauf stieg ich hinunter. „Guten Morgen, Sherlock.“ Er legte die Geige behutsam in ihren Kasten und wies auf den Tisch zwischen den Fenstern. Die meisten Kisten hat er auf den Boden gestellt und irgendwie Platz gemacht, für ein kleines kaltes Büffet. „Ah,“ gab ich verstehend von mir „der Imbiss, den du gestern bei Mrs. Hudson – bestellt hast.“ „Aber nur dies eine Mal“, imitierte Sherlock sie mit Fistelstimme, „Ich bin nur deine Vermieterin, mein Lieber, nicht deine Haushälterin!“ Ich muss kichern. „Hör’ auf, sie ist ein Goldstück.“ Wir frühstücken schweigend. Aber ich bin froh, dass er offenbar doch nicht in so eine tagelange Schweigephase gefallen ist. „Du holst deine Sachen?“ vermutet er. „Gute Deduktion“ witzle ich und es gelingt mir nicht ganz seine Stimmlage zu treffen. Er grinst. Ganz kurz nur, um mir zu signalisieren, dass es okay ist, wenn ich ihn aufziehe – jedenfalls in dieser Situation. „Nicht viel vermute ich…“ „Kaum mehr als Marschgepäck. – Was machst du heute? Die Striemen von der Reitgerte untersuchen?“ „Ah, Mike hat es dir gesagt – was hältst du davon?“ Ich versuche lässig auszusehen und zucke die Schultern: „Wenn’s der Wahrheitsfindung dient…“ Sherlocks Lippen zucken in ein ganz kleines Lächeln. Gute Antwort, offenbar! „Dieses... Mädchen mit dem Kaffee himmelt dich an, aber das weißt du ja sicher“, setze ich schnell hinzu, obwohl ich da nicht ganz sicher bin. „Dieses – Mädchen – “ „ – ist Pathologin“, unterbreche ich ihn rasch und freue mich, dass ich ihn damit ein wenig überrasche. „Ich konnte es riechen. Der Rest war leicht.“ „Guter Schuss“, wiederholt er die Worte von letzter Nacht. Mir bleibt fast der Bissen im Hals stecken. Musste er das jetzt sagen! Ich trinke rasch meinen Tee aus und sage: „Ich geh dann mal. Du kannst mir ja simsen, was du machst.“ Ich eile die Stufen hinunter und mir geht durch den Kopf, dass Sherlock eben so aussah, als ob er mich gleich wieder fragen wollte, ob ich in Ordnung sei…

Ich war nicht beunruhigt, von dem was ich getan hatte, es erschreckte mich, was hätte passieren können...

 

Da mein Vermieter nicht da ist, beschließe ich eine Weile zu warten. Im Allgemeinen ist er zum Lunch zurück. Ich nutze die Zeit für meinen Blog

 

31 January

Mein neuer Mitbewohner

 

Gestern Abend habe ich mir die Wohnung angesehen. Sie ist tatsächlich ziemlich anständig. Sherlock war bereits eingezogen, deshalb sah es etwas chaotisch aus, Aber zurzeit empfinde ich das als eine nette Abwechslung von dem, wo ich vorher war.

Und der Verrückte selber? Er ist faszinierend. Arrogant, tyrannisch, pompös. Er ist nicht ungefährlich. Das weiß ich ganz gut. Ich werde mich nicht langweilen und ich zweifle dass wir streiten werden, wer dran ist, die Gasrechnung zu bezahlen oder um die Fernbedienung. Und ja, möglicherweise ist er tatsächlich eindeutig verrückt. Aber er kennt schon mal mindestens zwei gute Restaurants, deshalb ist er nicht so übel.

Tja, wir haben uns rasch umgesehen und mit der Vermieterin geschwatzt. Dann kam die Polizei und bat Sherlock, sich eine Leiche anzusehen, Also kamen wir mit zum Tatort. Dann jagten wir durch London, einem Killer hinterher und Sherlock löste diese Selbstmord-Mord-Geschichte.

Und dann gingen wir in ein großartiges Chinesisches Restaurant, wo in meinem Glückskeks stand: “Es gibt nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Es ist alles schon mal da gewesen.“ Nach der   Nacht, die ich da hatte, hoffe ich inständig, dass das nicht stimmt.

\- Speichern -

 

 

Ich krame den Zettel aus der Tasche: “Es gibt nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Es ist alles schon mal da gewesen.“ Genau. Es irritiert mich, es ist unpassend, denn ich bin zu 99% sicher, dass das keine fernöstliche Weisheit ist. Ich bin sicher, es ist aus der Bibel. Ich google den Spruch: Bingo, da haben wir’s: Prediger 1. Merkwürdig. Sherlock hatte mir nicht verraten, was auf seinem Zettel gestanden hatte. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er den eingeschweißten Keks einfach in seine Manteltasche gesteckt hat. Ich bin nicht abergläubisch, aber ich hätte es gerne gewusst, vielleicht war es etwas ähnlich Unpassendes.

Es klopft. Diesmal springe ich auf und öffne so rasch, dass mein Exvermieter zusammenzuckt. „Ich ziehe aus“, platze ich heraus. Dann erst…“Guten Tag, ’tschuldigung…“ Meine Wunderheilung irritiert ihn. Grinsend lasse ich ihn rein, gebe ihm einen Umschlag mit der restlichen Miete und wir wickeln rasch die Übergabe ab.

 

Als ich nachhause zurückkomme – seltsam – ich denke von 221b schon als Zuhause… – ist Sherlock nicht da. Keine Nachricht. Mein Handy war an. Keine SMS. Auch gut.  
Ich bringe meine Sachen nach oben, fahre den Laptop hoch und checke meinen Blog.

 

5 comments

WWas!? Geh an dein Telefon!!!  
Harry Watson31 January 13:46

Bitte, gehen Sie an Ihr Telefon!  
E Thompson 31 January 13:48

Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du einen Blog schreibst. Ich hätte dich nicht als einen Typ dafür eingeschätzt. Und wegen dem was mit Sherlock passiert ist: das überrascht mich kein bisschen. Viel Glück, Junge!  
Mike Stamford 31 January 13:56

Was ist mit dir los? Ich hab irgendwas im Fernsehn gesehen. Warst du das?  
Bill Murray 31 January 14:12

Ernsthaft, John! Was passiert da? Bist du in Ordnung?  
Harry Watson 31 January 14:16

 

Irgendwie habe ich überhaupt  keinen Nerv zu reagieren. Ich steige in den ersten Stock hinab und bleibe im Wohnzimmer, wo es immer noch chaotisch aussieht, stehen. Der Frühstückstisch ist nicht abgeräumt, nicht mal die Milch ist in den Kühlschrank gewandert, ganz zu schweigen, von den anderen Resten. Das könnte ein Problem werden. „Für diesmal“, denke ich und räume die Reste in den Kühlschrank – er ist praktisch leer. Wir brauchen Frischhalte-Folie. Spülmittel… Fast alles! Ich durchsuche die Schränke. Chemikalien… oh, Tee, immerhin.

Als ich den Abfall wegwerfen will, fällt mir eine kleine rote Folie auf: Sherlock muss seinen Glückskeks heute Morgen verspeist haben. Wo ist der Zettel? Wieso sollte er den Zettel aufheben…? Es sei denn…  – Mein Puls beschleunigt sich. Ich habe auf einmal ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.

Ich stürze auf die Straße und renne zu dem Chinesen. Ich erreiche den Eingang keuchend, zwei Hände, die meine Arme am Bizeps packen bremsen mich. Sherlock steht vor mir und hält mich mit fast durchgestreckten Armen auf Abstand. Gute Reaktion… Er lässt mich los, mustert mich. Ich versuche nicht so heftig nach Atem zu ringen – er soll das nicht sehen –  aber es geht nicht anders. „Sag schon, was drinsteht!“ belle ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen. „Lass uns gehen.“

Auf dem gemächlichen Rückweg, versuche ich ihn zu lesen …angespannt…besorgt…?  
Seine Stimme hat kühl geklungen, aber auch irgendwie müde... Wahrscheinlich wurmt es ihn, dass er den Spuch nicht schon letzte Nacht angesehen hat.

Er betritt 221b, ich folge ihm. In der Küche nimmt er eine Beweismitteltüte aus der Küchenschublade und gibt sie mir.  
„Sie haben einen Fan! M.“  
Erleichtert lache ich auf: „Das war es - ?“ Aber dann merke ich, dass Sherlocks Lachen leicht verzögert ist – und – Moment…! „M? M? Du meinst - ? Sherlock? Hast du mir alles erzählt? Habe ich irgendwas nicht behalten?“ Sherlock beginnt durch das Zimmer zu tigern. „Jefferson Hope sagte, ich hätte einen Fan, im ersten Moment dachte ich, er redet von sich selbst…“ Das mulmige Gefühl kehrte zurück. Um vieles stärker. Eine kriminelle Organisation oder ein mysteriöses Verbrechergehirn, das die Mittel hatte, einen Serienmörder zu sponsorn – war – Sherlocks – Fan...!  
„Moriarty…“, brachte ich hervor und musste feststellen, dass ich mich so anhörte, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich beeilte mich, in die Küche zu kommen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Ich wollte jetzt nicht noch mal von Sherlock gefragt werden, ob ich in Ordnung sei.

Als Sherlock neben mich an die Spüle trat, hatte er Mantel und Schal abgelegt. „Was stand bei dir drin?“ „Nichts Beunruhigendes…“ – ich krame den Zettel hervor – „nur…irritierend. Nicht grade sehr chinesisch… Prediger 1“ Er nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand. Aus seinem abwesenden Blick schließe ich, dass er sich ins Gedächtnis zurückruft, wer uns – und wie – die Glückskekse gebracht hat. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe keine Ahnung – um die Uhrzeit war ich schon viel zu entspannt und zu abgelenkt gewesen. Aber ich bin sicher, Sherlock hat noch alles vor Augen. Ich bleibe reglos stehen, um ihn nicht zu stören.  
Schließlich bewegt er sich. „Sherlock?“ „Hättest du etwas dagegen, heute noch mal zum Chinesen zu gehen – und Geld sollte nicht das Problem sein.“ „Ich…naja, wenn du zahlst, sieht es wieder aus wie ein – Date…“ Da sehe ich auf einmal mein Portemonnaie in seinen Händen. „Du – du Taschendieb…“ Er schiebt zwei 50 Pfund Scheine hinein. „19 Uhr Okay für dich?“ Ich nicke. „dann bestell den Tisch. Und geh einkaufen.“

 


	2. Zweifel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schon beim Chinesen am anderen Ende der Baker Street stolpern die Sherlock und John in ihr nächstes Abenteuer. Diese Glückskekse stammen eindeutig von Moriarty! ...und normalerweise kann Sherlock wirklich voraussagen, was in den Glückskeksen steht! Wie er das macht?  
> Und was wird er versuchen, um näher an Moriarty heranzukommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich schickt Anonymous Botschaft 2 und 3 kurz vor TGG - aber ich habe sie vorgezogen.

**II. Zweifel**

 

 

**Glückskekse**

 

  
„Dann bestell den Tisch. Und geh’ einkaufen.“  
  
Ich führte die Befehle aus. Er war wieder in den „Kein-überflüssiges-Wort-Modus“ gefallen.  
  
Als ich voll gepackt zurückkam, lag Sherlock in Denkerpose auf dem Sofa und ich versuchte, von Weitem zu erkennen, ob und wenn ja, wie viele Nikotin-Pflaster er aufgeklebt hatte. Es gelang mir nicht.  
Ich verstaute Tee, Kaffee, Milch, Zucker, Äpfel, Tomaten, Karotten, Konserven mit Bohnen und Würstchen, Speck, Toast, Marmelade, Butter, Orangensaft, Tomatensugo, Zwiebeln, Hackfleisch, Parmesankäse, Nudeln und Reis, sowie Salz, Speiseöl, Spülmittel und Frischhaltefolie. Ich war nicht mal fertig, da –  
  
„John. Tee.“  
  
Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar und gehorchte. Seine Manschetten waren zugeknöpft, unmöglich zu sehen, ob da Nikotinpflaster waren oder nicht.  
  
Ich ging erst mal nach oben, denn ich fühlte mich dann doch verpflichtet, mich bei Harry zu melden und schrieb als Kommentar:  
  
Entschuldige, kein Grund zur Panik. Mir geht’s gut. Besser als gut. Ich werde aufschreiben, was passiert ist, aber ich möchte es anständig machen. Gib mir ein paar Tage.  
John Watson 31 January 16:12  
  
„Arrogant, tyrannisch, pompös.” – das hatte ich vor ein paar Stunden in meinen Blog geschrieben. In Hochstimmung… - und wie fühlte ich mich jetzt dabei?  
  
Neuer Kommentar:  
  
Du kannst es nicht dabei belassen!!! Sag mir, was passiert ist!  
Harry Watson 31 January 16:15  
  
  
Er war schwer zu ertragen, wenn er so herrisch war. Ich habe schon viele Befehle befolgt und selbst Befehle gegeben, sie haben ihren Sinn, weil die Hierarchie kostbare Zeit spart und die Kompetenzen klar sind. Aber Sherlock kommandierte mich auch herum, wenn keine Gefahr im Verzug war, wenn er einfach zu faul war, aufzustehen…  
  
Und dann begann ich über Sherlocks Fehler nachzudenken. Ganz automatisch. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Mein Gehirn begann, die entsprechenden Szenen hervorzukramen, wenn auch nicht immer in der richtigen Reihenfolge, mehr assoziativ…  
  
Er lieh sich ohne Umschweife fremde Handys, zitierte mich durch ganz London, nur um nochmals mein Handy zu leihen – obwohl er sicher das von Mrs Hudson hätte benutzen können – und das mit solchen SMS wie: „Baker Street. Komm sofort, wenn es passt. SH“ um nur Minuten später weiter zu bohren: „Wenn es nicht passt, komm trotzdem. SH“ und schließlich: „Kann gefährlich werden. SH“. Dann diktierte er mir die Nachricht, die er selbst sicher viel schneller hätte schreiben können und hetzte mich dabei noch. Sherlock hatte mich an den Tatort geschleift und zu Lestrade gesagt: „Er gehört zu mir.“ Als ob das irgendwas erklärt hätte, auf die nochmalige Nachfrage des Inspektors hin, hatte er trotzig diese Formulierung beibehalten. Anschließend – nur die Suche nach dem pinkfarbenen Koffer im Kopf – hatte er mich stehen lassen, wie einen lästig gewordenen Hund, den man vor dem Urlaub aussetzt – nicht dass ich so was täte – . Er instrumentalisierte seine Umwelt, manchmal sagte er ein kleines Danke, – und  schien zu glauben, dass das tatsächlich alles in Ordnung brachte… Er rannte Leute fast um und dann war ich es hinter ihm, der sich entschuldigte. Und diese ganzen Unverschämtheiten… Molly gegenüber. Sogar Mrs Hudson hatte er schließlich angeschrieen – gut, unter äußerstem Stress wahrscheinlich… Ich musste zwar feststellen, dass mir Anderson gar nicht und Sally wenig sympathisch waren, aber so mit ihnen zu reden, das war schon richtig dreist, unnötig dreist... Ich fragte mich, was die Vorgeschichte war, oder gab es keine? „Eine alte Freundin“, hatte er mir Donovan vorgestellt... „Wenn ich sage „Freund“…“ – ja, was dann – … – dann was...? …war dieser Schädel am Ende für Sherlock wirklich kein anonymes Forschungsobjekt? Jemand, den er gekannt hatte? – „Sie sind nicht sein Freund, denn er hat keine Freunde, also wer sind Sie?“ hatte mich Donovan gefragt. – „Wie viele Freunde kann er wohl haben?“ war ich letzte Nacht gefragt worden. Eine rhetorische Frage, eindeutig. Und als ich Sherlock erzählte, ich hätte einen seiner Freunde getroffen, schien er geradezu ein wenig beunruhigt, was aber nachließ, als ich das Wort gegen „Feind“ bzw. „Erzfeind“ austauschte. Welcher normale Mensch hat denn schon Erzfeinde? – Andererseits …fehlte ihm jedes Feingefühl? Begriff er wirklich nicht, dass eine Frau auch nach 14 Jahren um ihre totgeborene Tochter trauern konnte? „Nicht gut…?“ Was für eine Frage…wollte er es lernen? Jetzt noch? Er war bereit, jeden nicht nur für einen Idioten zu halten, sondern es auch zu sagen, – eine tote Frau zu untersuchen machte ihm Spaß und vier mysteriöse Morde waren für ihn wie Weihnachten!  
  
Was machte ich hier überhaupt? Sherlock kommandierte mich herum. „Dann bestell’ den Tisch. Und geh einkaufen.“ Und der Gipfel eben: „John. Tee.“ Sherlock hatte sogar die Entscheidung für mich getroffen, bei ihm einzuziehen, ganz ohne mich zu fragen, weil sein Geld nicht reichte... –  
  
Die Szene spulte sich in meinem Kopf ab: „Mrs Hudson! Dr. Watson nimmt das Zimmer…“ Sagt wer? gebe ich zurück. Sherlock dreht seinen Kopf und lächelt mich immer noch etwas außer Atem an. „Sagt der Mann an der Tür…“  
  
\--- …meine Krücke…! Wann hatte er Angelo eigentlich gesimst, dass er die Krücke vorbeibringen sollte? – Er musste den Text vorbereitet haben, als begabter Taschendieb brauchte er dann nicht lange zum Abschicken… - trotzdem? Wann…? –  
  
Die Stimmung in meinem Kopf drehte sich plötzlich komplett. Andere Szenen spulen sich ab…  
  
…Sherlock verabschiedete sich bei Mrs. Hudson mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss, er ließ sie nicht nur gewähren, wie eine lästige Tante, es war eine Aktion, die von ihm ausging und die sogar herzlich wirkte… „John, fühl' dich wie zuhause, trink’ einen Tee, bleib nicht meinetwegen auf.“ – „Kollege von mir, Dr. Watson“ – „Gehört zu mir“ –„Ich sag’ doch, er gehört zu mir.“ – „Dir ist klar, dass du das laut sagst?“ – Tut mir Leid… - „Nein, …fein…“ – Moment! – Vertauschte Rollen? – …er färbte schon ab auf mich, zuletzt war ich es gewesen, der – kichernd – gesagt hatte, „Wir können hier nicht rumkichern, das ist ein Tatort!“ - - -  
"...pink. Du wusstest - das - alles, nur weil dir klar war, dass der Koffer – pink sein muss? „Er musste pink sein, offensichtlich.“ Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht… „Weil du ein Idiot bist! Nein, guck nicht so, das ist fast jeder.“ –...guck nicht so... „Komm schon, John, wir verlieren ihn!“ Erstaunlich genug, dass er tatsächlich einen Moment gewartet hatte! –  
„Kannst du weiter?“ –  
  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist!“, flüsterte ich halblaut in die Stille meines neuen Zuhauses.  
  
Noch vor weniger als 24 Stunden hatte ich gesagt: „Ich bin niemand“. Ich war ein Invalide gewesen – in-valide – unwert, unbrauchbar, unnütz - und so hatte ich mich gefüllt, wie Müll, wie Ballast, wie etwas, das nicht mehr repariert werden konnte.  
Sherlock hatte aus einem körperlichen und seelischen Krüppel einen Kerl gemacht, der über Dächer und Außentreppen durch London turnte, er hatte mir eine Aufgabe gegeben, die mich aus dem schwarzen Loch riss, in dem ich gesessen hatte.  
  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist“, flüsterte ich noch einmal. Es war ein Versprechen und es war auch eine Abbitte, denn mir war klar geworden, dass ich ihm etwas schuldete, und dass seine Fehler nicht zählten…  
  
Ich brachte meine Browning in Ordnung…nur für alle Fälle. Danach nahm ich mir endlich die Zeit zum Duschen, Rasieren und Umziehen.  
  
Jetzt hörte ich ein Knarren. Der Couchtisch, der unter dem Gewicht von Sherlocks Schritt leise ächzte. Ich hatte es gestern nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, als Sherlock über den Couchtisch gestiegen war. Bald darauf hatte er sich aus einer normalen Sitzposition im Sessel plötzlich hochgestemmt, die Beine hochgezogen und saß dann mit den Füßen auf der Sitzfläche in der Hocke. – Er turnt über die Möbel wie ein Zwölfjähriger…, dachte ich. Und dann hörte ich Sherlock wieder durch das Wohnzimmer tigern. Das Geräusch machte mich nervös. Besser, wenn ich gleich hinunterging.  
  
„Zu früh, John.“  
Ich grinste nur, räumte mir einen Sessel frei, setzte mich und wartete.  
Ihn dann bei seiner rastlosen Wanderung auch noch zu sehen, machte es aber irgendwie nicht besser. Ich sagte mir: Lass ihn, er braucht die Bewegung! – weil ich sonst womöglich noch aufgesprungen wäre, ihn in einen Sessel gedrückt hätte und ihm gesagt hätte, dass er sich beruhigen solle. –  
  
Okay, ich schau mir das nicht mehr an. Ich gehe in die Küche, koche Tee, trinke ihn dort.  
Ich presste die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte selbst schon gewusst, dass es gefährlich werden konnte mit Sherlock, warum war ich dann jetzt um so vieles mehr beunruhigt? – Warum? Blöde Frage! Weil ich allmählich wieder runter kam, weil mein Unterbewusstsein begonnen hatte die Eindrücke und Situationen dieser verrückten Nacht zu sortieren. Jemand hatte mir gesagt, mit Sherlock wäre London ein Schlachtfeld. – Ich musste mich korrigieren… es war doch nicht so theatralisch gewesen, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Warum – noch mal – war ich dann jetzt um so vieles mehr beunruhigt? ...weil ich nicht so von den Ereignissen überrollt worden war wie gestern? – …vor allem, weil ich diesmal schon weiß, dass die Drohung Sherlock gilt und wie wenig ihn das Risiko schert.  
  
„Du hast deinen Text gleich wieder erkannt?“ Oh, ein ganzer Satz. Sein – was auch immer für ein Organ das ist – taut auf.  
„Sofort“, sage ich. Er guckt angewidert. Okay, das kann ich, glaube ich einordnen. „Nicht ich. Fromme Großmutter. Warf ständig mit Bibelzitaten um sich. Und ein Onkel, Pfarrer. “ Ich kann auch überflüssige Worte weglassen. Er scheint beruhigt. „Ist aber nicht dieselbe Übersetzung", ergänze ich. "Soll ich nachsehen?“  
„Und wofür?“ Ah, der genervte Unterton…  
„Könnte auf eine andere Konfession schließen lassen. Wenn der Absender kein Anglikaner ist, engt das den Kreis der Verdächtigen ein.“ Ich versuche mein Lächeln nicht zu breit werden zu lassen, denn die Veränderung, die seine Mimik und Gestik grade durchlaufen, macht mich ein wenig stolz.  
  
„Gut…“ Eine Augenbraue zuckt nach oben. „…gut, mach das…“  
Ich gehe an sein Netbook – mit dem ich letzte Nacht das Taxi verfolgt habe, gebe den Wortlaut ein…suche…, Sherlock steht über meine Schulter gebeugt wie vor nicht mal 20 Stunden, als ich versuchte, das Handy zu lokalisieren.  
„New King James Version*“, sage ich, „Katholisch.“ sagen wir beide. Und Sherlock: „Eircom phonebook, – such nach Moriarty!“  
Ich nicke: „Klar, ein Ire ist am wahrscheinlichsten, wenn er aus der Umgebung ist… - “ und dann halte ich unwillkürlich die Luft an. „59 Einträge…“ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es tatsächlich einfach ein ganz normaler Nachname sein könnte.  
Sherlock beginnt wieder herumzutigern. „Hilft uns im Augenblick nicht…vielleicht später…“  
  
„Sherlock.“ Er ignoriert mich.  
  
„Sherlock.“  
  
„Sherlock. Es ist Viertel vor Sieben. Soll ich den Revolver mitnehmen?“ Aha, das Wort „Revolver“ wirkt irgendwie.  
„Was?“ Eben habe ich ihn. Oder jedenfalls einen großen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Es ist Viertel vor Sieben. Soll ich den Revolver mitnehmen?“  
„Nein, nein, es sollte so gehen. Wir riskieren viel zu viel Ärger, wenn wir eine Schusswaffe dabei haben… Gehen wir…“  
„Womit rechnest du? Weih’ mich ein.“  
„Ich erinnere mich, wer die Kekse brachte, hatte ihn da noch nie zuvor gesehen…“  
„Was willst du tun, wenn er wieder da ist?“  
„Lass mich machen…“  
„Wäre es nicht besser, ich weiß was du vorhast? Wenn ich raten muss, vertue ich mich wahrscheinlich, weil ich nur ein Idiot bin, also erklär’s mir.“ Ich hatte nicht ganz so genervt klingen wollen.  
Er bremst und schaut mich an. „John… – ich weiß es noch nicht. Es kommt darauf an…“  
„Gut.“  
„Gut?“  
„Soweit es mich betrifft.“  
„Gut. – John – ?“  
„Was?“  
„Du bist kein Idiot.“  
„Okay.“  
  
Sherlock stürmt den Laden und ich schlüpfe hinter ihm durch die Tür. Ironischerweise ist es derselbe Tisch wie letzte Nacht. Diesmal reichen mir, glaube ich ein paar Frühlingsrollen oder so was. Sherlock schiebt mir eine Karte zu…  
Die Geste erkenne ich wieder... „Du isst wieder nichts…aber ich soll, damit es mehr nach einem – – damit es – natürlicher aussieht?? – Sherlock, Glückskekse gibt es erst hinterher, also – “  
„Das weiß ich.“  
„Warum isst du dann nichts? Es würde dann noch – natürlicher aussehen.“  
„Ich esse nicht, während eines Falls.“  
„Ach du liebe Zeit – und wenn es länger dauert?“  
„Es dauert nicht länger…“  
„Nicht länger als was?“  
„Eine Woche. Höchstens. Meist deutlich drunter. Wie gestern.“  
„Aber um Himmels willen warum denn?“  
„Ich kann dann besser denken!“  
„Noch besser…ist ja nicht auszuhalten…“  
„John, beim Verdauungsprozess, vereinnahmt der Magen verstärkt Eryhtrozyten, das – “  
„Erzähl du mir nichts von roten Blutkörperchen, das weiß ich selbst!“  
„Warum fragst du dann?“  
„Weil du es übertreibst!“  
  
Die Bedienung beendet unser kleines Scharmützel. Wir bestellen. Er einen Jasmintee, ich Wasser und Frühlingsrollen mit Salat.  
Sherlock mustert verstohlen das Personal, dann wirft er mir einen kurzen Blick zu und murmelt. „Ich werde einen Blick nach hinten werfen. Benimm dich ganz normal…“  
Er schlängelt sich zwischen den Tischen Richtung Toilette.  
Ich stelle fest, dass ich keinen rechten Appetit habe. Er färbt schon wieder auf mich ab.  
Sherlock kommt zurück.  
  
“Warst du eigentlich auf dem Yard heute morgen?” will ich wissen. Er nickt nur. “Gut, ich dachte schon, du würdest – …schwänzen, nachdem du den Spruch gesehen hast.“  
„Ich war am Vormittag hier, bevor das Personal kam.”  
„Bist du eingebrochen?”  
“Unnötig. Der Vermieter kennt mich seit Jahren, habe gesagt, du hättest gestern etwas verloren.“  
„Ich!?”  
„Natürlich. War weniger verdächtig. Ich pflege nichts zu verlieren.”  
“Natürlich! – Spuren?”  
“Nichts. Dann war ich im Bart’s und beim Yard.”  
Er verstummt.  
  
“Und? Irgendwas, das ich wissen sollte?”  
Er schaut mich an, formiert seine Lippen zu einem künstlichen Lächeln und sagt:  
„Keine Sorge, es wird keine Untersuchung deswegen geben.“  
Ich bin überrascht. „Wieso? Bist du sicher?”  
“Ganz sicher. Es gab einen Scharfschützen, der von höherer Stelle dorthin beordert wurde.“  
„Einen – was? Quatsch – das wäre ein ganz anderes Kaliber! – Woher weißt du das?“  
„Polizeireport gelesen.“  
„Lestrade hat ihn dir gezeigt?“  
Sherlock feixt. “Natürlich nicht. Lag auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ich kann auf dem Kopf Stehendes lesen.”  
Mir wird etwas mulmig. „Du glaubst, Lestrade ahnt etwas...? ...hat das – erfunden? Weil er dir was schuldet?”  
„Unwahrscheinlich, finde ich später heraus.“  
„ – dein Bruder? – ...um MIR zu helfen!?“  
„Nein. Damit ich ihm einen Gefallen schulde.”  
“Okay, DAS Motiv erklärt es.”  
“Offenkundig.” –  
“Übrigens kann ich das auch ganz gut.”  
“Was?”  
“Auf dem Kopf Stehendes lesen.” Sherlocks Augenbraue zuckt nach oben. Er ist angenehm überrascht und ich setze hinzu.  
“Auch Handschriftliches – wenn es nicht allzu wüst ist...”  
“Gut...” murmelt Sherlock anerkennend.  
„Hast du Lestrade von M. erzählt?“  
„Ich weiß gar nichts über Moriarty.“  
„Dachte ich mir… – “  
  
Unsere Bestellung trifft ein.  
Ich frage ihn: „Willst du mir nicht etwas erzählen, zB, ob es einen Hinterausgang gibt, ob man vom Hinterhof auf die Straße kann, oder wie hoch irgendeine Mauer ist...?“  
„Kundschafte es selbst aus, Captain.” Er drückt mir eine angebrochene Zigarettenschachtel in die Hand, in der ein Feuerzeug steckt.“  
Als ich ihn verblüfft ansehe, rollt er die Augen.  
„Argh! Geh in den Hof, Eine rauchen! – Aber pass auf, in welchen Mülleimer du die Kippe wirfst!”  
  
Ich gehorche wortlos, tue aber nur so, als würde ich rauchen, die Zigarette brennt von alleine herunter. Irgendwo habe ich neulich gelesen, dass in ein paar Jahren Zigarettenpapier eingeführt werden soll, das nach kurzer Zeit ausgeht, wenn keiner daran zieht. Begrüßenswert. Vor allem für bestimmte trockene Gebiete, in denen es gerne mal ausgedehnte Flächenbrände gibt…  
Der Hinterhof ist klein und mit Mülltonnen und einigem Gerümpel zugestellt. Ein kleines Gittertor führt zwischen den Hausmauern hinaus... es muss ...Kendallplace sein... ja. Ist es. Ich denke, dass ich genug gesehen habe. drücke die Kippe aus und werfe sie in den Restmüll.  
  
Als ich zurückkomme, sehe ich Sherlock an unserem Tisch stehen und mit einem Chinesen sprechen. Ich haste los, merke aber schon nach zwei Schritten, dass die Szene höflich und völlig ungefährlich aussieht und falle in ein zivileres Tempo. Dann sehe ich den kleinen Teller mit den rot eingeschweißten Glückskeksen auf dem Tisch. Der Chinese verabschiedet sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und einem breiten Lächeln von uns und geht.  
  
Sherlock lässt das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht fallen, gleitet mit einer raschen Bewegung auf seinen Stuhl und sinkt ein Stück in sich zusammen. Nur seine rechte Faust ballt sich auf dem Tischtuch. Er sieht ziemlich frustriert aus.  
“Stimmt was nicht?”  
Er seufzt. “Alles stimmt. Das ist es ja! – Heute ist nur das übliche Personal da – und obendrein, soll auch gestern keine Aushilfe da gewesen sein. Es war völlig unnütz, heute herzukommen!“  
„Na, dann kannst du ja jetzt noch etwas essen“, gebe ich trocken zurück.  
Von Sherlock kommt nur ein Knurren. Versuchsweise schnippe ich mit der Gabel von meinem Teller eine meiner zwei letzten Frühlingsrollen auf sein Teetablett.  
„Ich brauche niemanden, der mich füttert“, brummt er.  
„Außer Mrs Hudson…“ setze ich gelassen hinzu.  
  
Als die Rechnungen kommen, wird mir klar, dass er doch nicht etwa schon vorhin beim Chef gezahlt hat und dass es wirklich ZWEI sind. Wir zahlen getrennt. Gut.  
  
Ich deute mit dem Kinn Richtung Glückskekse und vermute: „Der Chef hat sie selbst gebracht.“  
Sherlock nickt. „Merk dir den 3. vor.“  
„Du versuchst es noch mal“, stelle ich fest.  
Kaum merkliches Nicken.  
  
„Du kannst nicht wirklich voraussagen, was in den Glückskeksen steht“, fordere ich ihn heraus, denn das hatte er behauptet, als wir den Tatort verließen, ich hatte später nur nicht mehr daran gedacht.  
Er wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, fixiert dann die Kekse und zitiert:  
  
„Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit. –    
  
Wer mir schmeichelt, ist mein Feind, wer mir meine Fehler sagt, ist mein Freund...  
  
Sieh nach“, befielt er ohne aufzusehen. Ich schiebe den einen zu ihm rüber.  
„Beide. Ich esse ihn ohnehin nicht.“  
  
Er steht auf, rauscht an die Garderobe und windet sich in seinen Mantel. Ich eile ihm nach: „Du hast recht!“ sage ich beeindruckt, während ich meine Jacke suche.  
„Natürlich habe ich das.“

  
„Wie viele verschiedene Sprüche gibt es?“ will ich wissen.  
“Ich denke, es sind 10”, sagt er, schon in der Tür.  
  
Die Frühlingsrolle auf dem Teetablett ist unberührt geblieben. Meine Letzte habe ich auch liegen lassen. Dieser Abend war irgendwie etwas schwierig gewesen. Sherlock war schwierig...  
Er schwieg. Neben seinen langen Schritten musste ich marschieren, um mit ihm mithalten zu können. Nach einer Weile kam mir ein Verdacht, der mich fast traurig stimmte. Leise fragte ich:  
„Sind die Kekse eigentlich sortiert abgepackt, oder...?“  
Sherlocks Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kleinen, schiefen Grinsen: „Pro Karton nur ein Spruch. Das war die Lösung, John. Man sieht die Kartons im hinteren Thekenbereich, direkt neben dem Pass. Es ist ganz einfach.“  
  
Aber das ist nur ein Teil der Lösung, dachte ich bedrückt: Der Chef sucht dir jedes Mal den gleichen Spruch aus, Sherlock – und wenn jemand dabei ist, kommt immer derselbe zweite dazu… – aber weil ich nicht Sherlock Holmes bin, werde ich dir das jetzt nicht an den Kopf werfen… –  
Bereit, wenn du es bist!  
Sherlock zückte sein Blackberry, und zu meiner Überraschung simste er nicht. „Entwarnung. Am 3. noch mal. Ich melde mich. Ende.“ –  
„Du – hast – …?“  
  
Er wirbelt zu mir herum: „Jemanden im Hof postiert, ja!“ Sherlock brüllt mich frontal an, in den hellen Augen lese ich Verachtung aufblitzen. „Und du Idiot hast nichts bemerkt!“  
  
Er stürmt davon.  
  
Dass auch ich sauer sein könnte, kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn. Wieso hatte er mich nicht eingeweiht?  
  
  


**Nicht gut**

  
  
  
Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich ich hinter Sherlock her und bemerkte kaum, wie der Abstand zwischen uns immer größer wurde. Als ich aus einiger Entfernung eine Tür schlagen hörte, wusste ich sofort, dass Sherlock die Haustür von 221b hinter sich zugeworfen hatte. Ich stoppte... und spürte wie mir die Eiseskälte die Schultern hinauf kroch. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da so stand, aber es kostete mich einige Überwindung, meinen Weg fortzusetzen. Die Tür aufzuschließen, die 17 Stufen hinauf zu steigen...das schien unendlich mühsam. Vor der grün lackierten. abgeschabten Tür blieb ich stehen...gab mir einen Ruck und öffnete sie.  
Sherlock stand am rechten, geöffneten Fenster und zog heftig an einer Zigarette. Seine Haltung verriet immer noch starke Anspannung. Mit einer eleganten aber hastigen Bewegung schleuderte er den Stummel hinaus und zündete sich die nächste an. Nach dem nächsten Zug wandte er ruckartig den Kopf, so dass die dunklen Locken um seine bleiche Stirn sprangen und während ich mich gegen so etwas wie "Verpiss dich!" wappnete, warf er mir einen so giftigen, angewiderten Blick zu, dass ich Mühe hatte, ihm stand zu halten. Die hervortretenden Augen zu Schlitzen verzerrt, fletschte er mich an wie ein wütendes Tier. Es war nur ein Moment, eine Sekunde, vielleicht zwei, aber dieser Blick traf mich im Innersten. Dann wandte sich Sherlock, hastig rauchend, wieder dem Fenster zu. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen und zwang mich, die Stufen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf zu steigen.  
Dort angekommen sank ich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und starrte auf den dunklen Bildschirm meines Laptops.  
Meine Gedanken schienen irgendwie festgefahren. Nach einer Weile wurde mir klar, dass ich aus dieser Stimmung irgendwie raus kommen musste. Ich fuhr den Laptop hoch und versuchte, diesen Tag der beim Chinesen begonnen und geendet hatte zu sortieren.  
  
  
Sherlock hinter den beiden Fenstern, die Giftpille in der Hand,  
Sherlock schlafend auf dem Sofa,  
...der entspannte wortkarge Brunch nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf.  
Mein Umzug und dann –  
die Verpackung des Glückskeks’ bei den Tischabfällen, mein alarmierter Instinkt, der mich zum Chinesen sprinten ließ, wo ich fast in Sherlock hineinrannte...  
  
Moriarty. Moriarty ist Sherlocks Fan! ...  
  
Sherlocks herrische Befehle, mein Groll gegen ihn, der plötzlich in Dankbarkeit und Loyalität umschlug:  
  
"Bereit, wenn du es bist!"  
  
... sein allmähliches Auftauen bei unserer Recherche...  
seine Mitleid erregende Frustration, als es keine Hinweise gab - und...  
  
„Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit."  
…und das große traurige Geheimnis hinter dem kleinen Zaubertrick mit den Glückskeksen.  
  
Und dann Sherlocks kurzes Telefonat.  
– Ich hatte mich so hintergangen gefühlt. Aber diese Enttäuschung war noch nicht das Schlimmste gewesen.  
"...Und du Idiot hast nichts gemerkt!" Und dann dieser vernichtende Blick, eben...voller Abscheu...  
  
  
"Wenn wir nicht miteinander auskommen, wird es kein Problem sein unsere kleine Zweckgemeinschaft wieder aufzulösen", hatte ich unbekümmert zu Stamford gesagt.  
Wie lange war das her? --- 53 Stunden?? – Es fühlte sich an, als sei das in einem anderen Leben gewesen...und irgendwie war es das auch. Denn das war noch bevor ich Sherlock kannte...  
  
  
Ratlos checkte ich meine Mails, löschte die Werbung, die sich trotz Spamfilter zu mir verirrt hatte und fand – eine Nachricht von Alistair, einem Kameraden und guten Freund, der so weit ich wusste, noch in Afghanistan war. Meine Freude war kurz. "Sehr traurige Nachrichten" warnte mich die Betreffzeile. Oh, Gott, wen hatte es erwischt? Als mir ein Aufstöhnen entfuhr, presste ich eine Hand auf den Mund, während ich mit der anderen die Mail öffnete:  
  
  
„Lieber John,  
  
so lange wollte ich mich schon bei dir melden und wissen, ob du dich inzwischen erholt hast. Aber ich stecke hier so drin, du weißt ja selbst wie das ist. Ich habe tatsächlich oft an dich gedacht, aber irgendwie immer zur falschen Zeit, entschuldige bitte.  
  
Umso mehr tut es mir Leid, dass dir meine Mail sicher großen Kummer bereiten wird. – Wenn du denkst, dass du das noch nicht verkraften kannst, solltest du besser noch nicht weiter lesen, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du es aus irgendeiner x-beliebigen Quelle erfährst.“  
  
  
Alistair hatte eine ganze Menge Leerzeilen gemacht, so dass ich nicht weiter lesen konnte, ohne vorher zu scrollen. Aber ich hatte jetzt schon einen Kloß im Hals und befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
  
  
„Es hat einen üblen Überfall auf unser Camp gegeben. Ian und Brian waren fast sofort tot, dazu hat es einige von den Neuen erwischt, die du nicht kennst und Duncan, dem armen Teufel, hat es beide Beine abgerissen. Anfangs war er natürlich nicht transportfähig und blieb im Lazarettzelt. Tom, Connor und ich besuchten ihn, so oft wie möglich – und auch einige von den anderen – redeten ihm zu, schwiegen mit ihm, weinten mit ihm... Ärzte erzählten von tollen neuen medizinischen Möglichkeiten, du weißt ja, wie das ist. In der fünften Nacht, in der Nacht bevor er nach London geflogen werden sollte, fiel im Lazarettzelt ein Schuss. Irgendeiner von uns hatte Duncan seinen Revolver gebracht, damit er sich selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen konnte.  
  
Wir sind alle noch richtig fertig deswegen und die Ermittlungen, die jetzt angelaufen sind, machen es fast unerträglich. Wenigstens musstest du das nicht miterleben. Ich hoffe, du wirst über dieser Nachricht nicht verzweifeln, zumal ich ja keine Ahnung habe, in was für einer Verfassung du bist. Anfang November warst du ja noch völlig traumatisiert. Bitte melde dich bei mir! Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich sein wird, diese Mail zu schreiben, aber du musst wissen, dass ich gar nicht erwarte, dass mich eine Mail oder was auch immer trösten könnte nach diesem Desaster – und auch, dass ich an meiner Mail drei mühsame Stunden geschrieben habe, weil mir immer wieder die Worte versagten. Deshalb, bitte, antworte!  
  
Alistair“  
  
  
  
Erst als ich mich aufstöhnen hörte, merkte ich, dass ich die komplette Mail mit angehaltenem Atem gelesen hatte. In meinem Innern begann das Kopfkino zu laufen. Heiße Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, ich ballte die Fäuste und krümmte mich unter lautlosem Schluchzen. Keuchend versuchte ich mich wieder in meine Gewalt zu bekommen. Als es mir einigermaßen gelungen war, wankte ich in das angrenzende Duschbad und schüttete ein Glas Leitungswasser in mich hinein. Mein bleiches geschocktes Spiegelbild sah mir entgegen.  
  
Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln. Alistairs eindringlicher Bitte würde ich natürlich nachkommen. Egal wie mühsam es sein würde.  
  
Auch ich brauchte endlos für meine Antwort. So erbärmlich kurz sie auch war.  
  
  
„Lieber Alistair,  
  
zuerst – du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich weiß, wie das manchmal ist.  
Was mich anbelangt, meine Schulter ist ziemlich gut verheilt und die psychosomatischen Symptome sind fast vollständig abgeklungen. Auch seelisch bin ich wieder recht stabil – naja – vielleicht – gewesen: Denn natürlich hat mich deine Nachricht geschockt, aber du hast recht, es war besser, sie von dir zu erhalten.  
Was soll ich sagen… Es ist entsetzlich!  
  
Sieh zu, dass du bald am Stück nachhause kommst! Und grüße die anderen Jungs von mir.  
  
Ich finde keine Worte mehr.  
  
John“  
  
  
  
  
Links neben mir das ohrenbetäubende Rattern, rechts spüre ich Bills keuchenden Atem, als wir im Schützengraben kauern. Granaten schlagen ein, Schreie… gebellte Befehle. Die gepanzerten Jeeps der Angreifer explodieren unter unserem Beschuss – Der Kommandierende Offizier unsres kleinen Spähtrupps nickt mir zu. Ich wende mich nach hinten. „Zur Einschlagsstelle auf drei Uhr! – Jetzt!“ Ich sprinte los, Bill neben mir, die anderen folgen uns, während Alistair und Duncan sich bemühen, uns Feuerschutz zu geben, falls sich doch noch einer unserer Angreifer rühren sollte.  
Ein Warnruf - da sehe ich die Granate kommen, reiße Bill mit mir zur Seite und nach zwei Schritten geht sie hoch. Wir werfen uns zu Boden, die heiße Druckwelle walzt über unsere Körper, drückt uns in den Dreck. Kraftlos hebe ich den Kopf und sehe zu Bill hinüber, sehe wie er zittert und zu lächeln versucht. Noch einmal rattern die Geschütze los. Wir können nur im Dreck liegen bleiben und warten, bis es vorüber ist. Wo ist nur diese verdammte Granate hergekommen? Ich taste nach Bills Hand und merke, dass ich ebenfalls zittere. Unsere Hände verschränken sich und wir werden nicht mehr loslassen bis Stille eingetreten ist… Plötzlich hagelt es Granaten, Explosion um Explosion um uns herum. Das ist falsch! Das kann nicht sein! Wo kommt das her? Aus dem Himmel? Gott!  
– Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben! denke ich. –  
Ich schreie meine Panik heraus und der Donner der Detonationen, schluckt meine Stimme vollkommen.  
  
  
„John! John! Aufwachen! Hörst du mich!“  
  
Es ist Sherlock. Er hat mich gepackt und wachgerüttelt. Jetzt lässt er mich los und ich sinke zusammen, Sherlock richtet sich auf und macht einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts... Völlig ausgepumpt ringe ich nach Atem und irgendwo zwischen Schock und Scham wird mir bewusst, dass ich schlotternd und im Schlafanzug vor Sherlock liege und ein aufkeimender Weinkrampf meine Kehle würgt.  
Nicht! Watson! Nicht weinen! Reiß dich zusammen! Hör auf zu zittern! Es war ein Alptraum! Watson! Wie viele hattest du davon schon? Krieg dich wieder ein!  
  
Sherlock stürzt hinaus. Ich presse die Handballen in meine Augenhöhlen und versuche ruhiger zu atmen. Plötzlich – nach einigen Sekunden – spüre ich etwas neben mir, die Matratze hat sich abgesenkt. Überrascht nehme ich die Hände von den Augen. Sherlock. Er hat mir mein Zahnputzglas mit Leitungswasser gefüllt und sitzt auf meiner Bettkante.  
Ich richte mich auf, straffe, soweit ich dazu in der Lage bin, meinen Rücken und Sherlock lässt mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ich versuche mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. "Danke..., Sherlock..." Es klingt nicht besonders gut. Ich nehme das Glas entgegen, aber meine Hand zittert so heftig, dass ich die zweite zu Hilfe nehmen muss. Trotzdem droht das Wasser aus dem Glas zu schwappen und zu alledem flammt auch noch Zorn in mir auf, weil ich nicht verhindern kann, dass Sherlock mich so sieht… – Erschreckt fühle ich plötzlich. wie sich Sherlocks Hände um die Meinen schließen – sie sind warm, ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten warm sein – er führt das Glas an meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es loslassen muss. Es ist eine unorthodoxe Methode und weit entfernt von dem, was ein Pfleger machen würde, aber obwohl es so unpraktisch ist, macht er es unglaublich geschickt, aber vor allem ist es so unendlich viel mehr, als ich von Sherlock erwartet hätte erst recht nicht nach dem gestrigen Abend. Sherlock hat seine Hände wieder zurückgezogen und wartet. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mich einfach wieder nach hinten fallen zu lassen, schöpfe tief Atem und gestehe: "Du hattest vollkommen recht. Ich hätte an das denken sollen, was dein Bruder gesagt hat – und wenn in diesem Hinterhof jemand war, dann hätte ich ihn verdammt noch mal entdecken müssen! Freund oder Feind." Keine Reaktion. – Ich hätte Mycroft nicht erwähnen sollen. Blöder Fehler!  
"Was - hat Mycroft gesagt?" Sherlocks Stimme klingt ein klein wenig – lauernd....  
"Dass sich an deiner Seite London als Schlachtfeld darstellt."  
"Das klingt sehr nach Mycroft."  
Seine Augen wandern zu meinem Laptop. "Gefallene Kameraden", murmelt er tonlos.  
Es ist eigentlich kein Nicken. Ich lasse bloß den Kopf etwas nach vorn fallen. "Deduzier' mich jetzt bitte nicht", bringe ich leise hervor.  
"Nicht gut." Es ist eigentlich keine Frage.  
Ich versuche zu lächeln: "Nur ein bisschen nicht gut." –  
"Das Beobachten und Deduzieren geht ganz automatisch. Ich werde es für dieses Mal für mich behalten." –"Danke...und danke, dass du mich geweckt hast." Mein Blick gleitet an ihm herunter: Hemd, graue Hose... "Du hast nicht geschlafen", stelle ich fest und im gleichen Augenblick wird mir klar, dass diese Bemerkung eine neue Debatte auslösen könnte. Atemlos warte ich auf eine Retourkutsche.  
"Geht es dir etwas besser?" überrascht sehe ich in seine Augen, spüre dass ich anfange zu lächeln. "Geht schon wieder, danke." Er steht auf und geht zur Tür, fast schon draußen, sieht er mich mit einem Auge an, weil sein Gesicht zur Hälfte schon von der Tür verdeckt ist, sagt: "Gute Nacht" und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Ich höre, wie er die Treppen hinunter eilt und zwei, drei Sekunden später wird mir klar, dass er die Tür im ersten Stock nicht wieder geschlossen hat, um noch besser hören zu können, ob ich wieder zu schreien anfange.  
  
Ich rolle mich zusammen und starre in die Dunkelheit. Bilder aus meinem Traum zucken durch meinen Kopf wie Mündungsfeuer... Gegen Ende wurde er völlig surreal. Es hatte, nachdem Bill und ich im Dreck lagen noch drei Einschläge in unserer Nähe gegeben und Gegenfeuer von unserer Seite. Dann war es vorbei. Diesmal wirklich. Aber von meinem Sanitätsteam hatten nur Bill und ich überlebt und von den Verwundeten konnten wir nur wenige retten.  
  
Ich versuchte, die Erinnerung auszublenden. Es genügte vollkommen, wenn mein Unterbewusstsein mich mit Alpträumen zu therapieren versuchte.  
  
Warum hatte Sherlock mich geweckt? Hatte ihn mein Geschrei beim Denken gestört? Ich glaubte und ich wollte es glauben, dass es doch mehr war... Wie er da gestanden hatte – in einer ungelenken Pose erstarrt…während ich versuchte, mich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Als er hinausgestürzt war, war ich überzeugt gewesen, dass er aus einer Situation flüchten wollte, mit der er nicht umgehen konnte – ! Es war etwas, das er noch nie gemacht hatte. Aber er hatte es gemeistert. Jedenfalls besser, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich musste Geduld mit ihm haben.  
  
  


 

**Enigmas**

 

(Also: Hidden Message 2 und 3 von Anonymous kommen offensichtlich erst im Zeitrum von TBB/TGG, zB versucht Molly die zweite Nachricht zu entschlüsseln, Mycroft übernimmt die Dritte, der Schlüssel wird von SH auch bei Connie Prince gepostet. Aber ich ziehe 2 + 3 hier vor: Denn Moriarty wird auch vor TBB in einen Fällen schon mitmischen.)       
  
  
1\. Februar. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich abgeschlagen und war immer noch leicht zittrig. Wirklich gut geschlafen hatte ich nicht, aber zumindest konnte ich mich an keine weiteren Albträume erinnern. Ich blieb noch eine Weile liegen, bis mein Kreislauf sich einigermaßen auf den Tag-Modus hochgefahren hatte, stand dann auf und machte mir in meinem Zimmer einen Tee, denn der Gedanke, hinunterzugehen und Sherlock nach dem Zwischenfall von letzter Nacht wieder gegenüber zu treten, war mir unangenehm. Mein Blick irrte zum Laptop hinüber… – ich fühlte mich immer noch erschüttert und merkwürdig leer. Ich hatte Angst um meine Kameraden und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich die ganzen letzten zwei, drei Monate die Gefahr, in der sie permanent schwebten, völlig verdrängt hatte. Töricht… Aber meine Psyche wäre wohl einfach nicht auch damit noch fertig geworden. Psychologisch war das einfach zu erklären. Trotzdem bereitete mir meine Egozentrik jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Ob ich mich mit dem Bericht über den Fall ablenken konnte? Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich es versuchen musste und begann mit Stichpunkten. Als ich damit – meiner Ansicht nach – fertig war, stellte ich fest, dass ich im Augenblick zu weiteren Arbeitsschritten nicht in der Verfassung war. Geräusche drangen aus dem ersten Stock. Klappern und Rumpeln, dazwischen Schritte. Ich beschloss nachzusehen.  
  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, war ich überrascht, festzustellen, dass Sherlock erneut begonnen hatte, seine Habseligkeiten in die Regale und Schränke zu sortieren. Bis zu unserem Besichtigungstermin vorgestern, hatte er ungefähr gut die Hälfte eingeräumt – jedenfalls, was das Wohnzimmer anging. Er hatte wirklich eine Menge Zeug.  
„John“, sagte er nur. „Guten Morgen, Sherlock. Ich bin überrascht. Was ist mit dem Fall?“ „Unzureichende Daten. Alles was ich aufgrund der bisherigen Informationen durchdenken konnte, habe ich erledigt. Möglich, dass es auch übermorgen nichts Neues gibt, aber Moriarty wird sich mit Sicherheit wieder melden.“  
Ich setzte mich in den alten Sessel am Kamin und fragte mich, ob Sherlock nach dieser Erkenntnis noch etwas geschlafen hatte, aber ich wollte diese Frage auf keinen Fall stellen, denn selbst so ein Soziopath wie Sherlock könnte dadurch auf die Idee kommen, mir eine entsprechende Gegenfrage zu stellen und auf den Vorfall von letzter Nacht zurückkommen und ich mochte wirklich nicht darauf angesprochen werden. Im Übrigen wirkte Sherlock geradezu energiegeladen auf mich. Ich beobachtete ihn eine Weile und stellte fest, dass es unterhaltsam war, seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu verfolgen, …wie denen einer Raubkatze in einem Zoo.  
  
Ich begann, die Zeitung durchzuarbeiten und wir verbrachten eine ganze Weile schweigend in einem Raum und ich war insgeheim froh, dass mich Sherlock noch nicht mal gefragt hatte, ob ich gut geschlafen hätte. Besser, wir vergaßen das Ganze.  
  
Ein kleiner Alarmton kündigte eine einreffende Nachricht an und  
Sherlock lief über den Couchtisch zum Laptop, der auf geklappt auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas stand. Während Sherlock sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, schnappte er das Gerät, um es am Herunterfallen zu hindern. Es sah gleichzeitig kindlich und beeindruckend aus und dabei so koordiniert und zielsicher, dass klar war, dass er so was ständig machte. Ich musste grinsen. Ich dachte an unsere wahnwitzige Jagd nach dem Taxi… – hätte mir irgendjemand vorhergesagt, dass ich auf meine alten Tage Parcours über Londons Dächer turnen würde, ich hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Dafür wohnte ich jetzt selbst mit dem verrücktesten Kerl zusammen, den ich je getroffen habe… – Bereit, wenn du es bist! – wiederholte ich in Gedanken.  
  
„Wie ist es mit Mittagessen? Wir haben einiges im Haus“, schlug ich vor. „Tu, wonach immer dir ist…“ Ich sah zu Sherlock, denn es klang, als sei er auf irgendetwas ganz anderes konzentriert und musste feststellen, dass er lauernd in den Bildschirm starrte. An seiner Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine doppelte horizontale Falte, seine Oberlippe war ein wenig hochgezogen…Verachtung? Ekel? Etwas in der Richtung. „Was ist los? Ein Fall?“ „Sieh selbst.“ Er drehte den Laptop schwungvoll um 90 Grad nach links, zu dem Sessel, der mit der Lehne zur Wohnungstür stand, ich wechselte den Sitzplatz und sah auf Sherlocks Website folgendes:  
  
  
"Sherlock Holmes Verborgene Nachrichten  
  
Verborgene Nachricht #1  
  
Anonymus:  
"Ich habe dir eine kleine Nachricht geschickt. Ein kleines Spiel zum spielen, ich mag Spiele."  
  
  
'Liebster Sherlock,  
  
Ein römischer Kaiser wird dir helfen, herauszufinden, was das bedeutet.  
  
DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF  
  
xx'  
  
  
„Anonymus?“ fragte ich.  
Wortlos glitt Sherlocks schlanke Linke auf den Touchpad des Laptops, das Display wechselte ins Forum und ich las:  
  
  
„Anonymus: Eines Tages werden wir einander kennen lernen.  
  
SH: Oh, das ist lahm.  
  
Anonymus: Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin.  
  
SH: Nein, aber Sie verwenden Phrasen wie „Eines Tages werden wir einander kennen lernen“, wenn Sie mich schon bedrohen oder stalken wollen, oder was immer das hier werden soll, benutzen Sie wenigstens Ihre Fantasie!“ – "  
  
  
Ich konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass mich ein Schauder überlief, denn in meinem Kopf spulten sich zwei völlig andere Szenen praktisch gleichzeitig ab, denn ich assoziierte augenblicklich Sherlock, dessen Gesicht plötzlich auf das meine zuschnellte und mir zuzischte: „Wenn DU im Sterben lägest, wenn du ermordet worden wärest, in deinen allerletzten Sekunden – WAS würdest du sagen?“ – Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben! – „Benutz’ deine Vorstellungskraft!“ – Das muss ich nicht. – …und dazu startete mein Kopfkino zu Alistairs Mail von letzter Nacht. Mit äußerster Konzentration brachte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle – vielleicht nach zwei Sekunden – vielleicht brauchte ich auch länger – ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl für die Dauer dieser aufkeimenden Attacke.  
  
„John?“ Er hatte es trotzdem gemerkt. Ich beschloss, mich dumm zu stellen und begann grübelnd: „Ich – weiß nicht… Es wirkt – kindisch…aber das könnte täuschen. – Gibt’s mehr von ihm?“ Sherlock musterte mich misstrauisch von der Seite und ich fragte mich verärgert, wie lange das eben gedauert haben konnte, dass ich am Rand einer kleinen Panikattacke gestanden hatte. Sherlock zögerte einen Augenblick – und ich war erleichtert, dass dieser Augenblick verstrich, ohne dass er mich fragte, ob ich in Ordnung sei, stattdessen zeigte er mir die aktuellen Einträge:  
  
  
„SH: Ein weiterer Fall gelöst. Irgendwas? Irgendjemand? Will mich denn alle Welt an Lethargie sterben lassen???!!!! "  
  
  
Ich war sprachlos! Ich hatte ja schon die ein oder andere Pose von Sherlock gesehen in dieser kurzen Zeit, aber jetzt begann ich zu verstehen, wieso Mycroft behauptet hatte, sein Bruder liebe es, dramatisch zu sein! Was war DAS den? Und dann drei Fragezeichen und vier Ausrufezeichen? Wie alt war der Mann? 12?  
  
“Was?! – wann hast du das denn geschrieben? – Gestern? Gestern Morgen um neun?”  
“Unwichtig.” Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Darunter.“  
Ich las:  
  
  
“Anonymus: "Ich habe dir eine kleine Nachricht geschickt. Ein kleines Spiel zum spielen, ich mag Spiele."  
  
SH: Ein Geheimcode. Damit kann ich mich nicht befassen.  
  
Anonymus: Den wirst du mögen.  
  
SH: Nicht ein bisschen. Bin schon total gelangweilt. Mag irgendjemand da draußen das für mich dechiffrieren? Einzelheiten auf der Seite verborgene Nachrichten.“  
  
  
Wahnsinn, jetzt konnte ich schon sein dazu passendes gelangweiltes Brummen in meinem Kopf hören, während ich das las. Mein Gehirn fing an, Sherlocks geschriebene Äußerungen zu synchronisieren – wie schräg war das denn?  
  
„Hast du schon eine Idee?“ fragte ich meinen Mitbewohner.  
„Nein. Ich KENNE den Code. Ich werde mich damit nicht befassen.“  
„Aber du hältst für möglich, dass es – dein – Fan ist?“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“  
„Wieso willst du das nicht angehen?” Ich erntete – oh, wie oft schon in diesen nicht mal drei Tagen – diesen genervten Blick, der zu sagen schien: „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Weil es WIEDER kein brauchbarer Hinweis sein wird, sondern eine nichts sagende Drohung, wie in dem Glückskeks oder was ähnlich Unspezifisches.“  
„Aber du denkst, es ist – wer oder was auch immer – Sponsor unseres Lieblingstaxifahrers – Moriarty…auch wenn er sich einmal mit M abkürzt und sich hier Anonymus nennt...?“  
„Ich überlasse es dem Internet“, sagt Sherlock lässig. „Irgendjemand wird das kleine Rätsel lösen.“  
Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage... und das wusste er.  
„Und das war’s?“  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern und lächelte mich an. Wie ein unbekümmerter Teenager. Er stieg wieder über den Couchtisch und fuhr fort, Bücher einzusortieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er: “Schau dich auf dem Forum um, wenn du magst – es ist meine offizielle Website…“  
Ich las weiter:  
  
  
"Sherlock Holmes Verborgene Nachrichten  
  
Verborgene Nachricht #1  
  
Das ist für die Internet-Geeks da draußen: Anonymus hat sich wieder gemeldet.  
  
"Ich habe dir eine kleine Nachricht geschickt. Ein kleines Spiel zum spielen, ich mag Spiele."  
  
Und in der Tat hat er mir geschrieben:  
  
'Liebster Sherlock,  
  
DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF  
  
xx'  
  
Offenkundig ist es ein Geheimcode. Ihr bekommt das heraus. Ich werde die Lösung noch diese Woche senden.  
  
Danke, Sherlock.“  
  
  
Okay, das sah ihm ähnlich! Ob diese halbherzige Aufforderung wirklich jemanden ermuntern würde, sich mit dem Rätsel zu befassen? Ich war ja selbst wirklich niemand, der sich im Netz heimisch fühlte – manche dieser Abkürzungen oder Emoticons z. B. waren total kryptisch für mich, aber ein bisschen mehr Netiquette hätte Sherlocks – ja was? Hilferuf? – wie nennt man einen desinteressierten, gelangweilten Hilferuf… – ? Okay, Sherlock forderte es heraus, dass seinetwegen neue Wörter erfunden wurden, aber dafür war ich sicher nicht der Richtige. Aber wie auch immer: Ich beschloss, ein bisschen nachzuhelfen, wenigstens mit meinen bescheidenen Mitteln. Einen Moment überlegte ich, dann war mir klar, es wäre Schwachsinn, Sherlock so etwas zu sagen wie ‚ich bin dann mal oben’ – er bekam es ja mit. Ich ging also wortlos nach oben und postete folgendes:  
  
  
1st February  
  
  
Geheimcode  
  
Verzeihung, ich schreibe noch an dem, was vorletzte Nacht passiert ist, aber in der Zwischenzeit hat Sherlock eine Mitteilung oder so was empfangen. Er sucht Leute, die ihm dabei helfen können.  
  
Wenn Sie Lust haben, dann nur zu und gehen Sie auf seine Seite: Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion.  
  
– senden –  
  
  
Zufrieden mit meiner kleinen Hilfestellung, speicherte ich den Eintrag – dann überfiel mich vom einen auf den anderen Moment die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht und ich floh aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür, hinter der das Wohnzimmer lag, stoppte ich. Lehnte mich an die Wand. Keuchend. Zittrig…mit weichen Knien...  
– Watson! Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt...!  
  
\--- Nachdem ich mich gesammelt hatte, wischte ich mir mit dem Ärmel den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, betrat erneut den ersten Stock und setzte mich wieder in den alten Sessel am Kamin. Nach einer Weile fragte ich:  
„Du bist tödlich gelangweilt, aber das Rätsel willst du nicht lösen?“  
Wieder dieses Abwinken. „Es wird ein Verschiebungsode sein, wie ihn Julius Cäsar verwendet hat, man ersetzt einfach jeden Buchstaben durch einen anderen, der soundso viele Stellen weiter hinten im Alphabet steht. Immer der gleiche Abstand. Es ist langweilig.“ –„Willst du mir nicht, beweisen, dass du es kannst?“  
Aufgebrachtes Schnauben. Dann sehr kühl: „Ich würde bei Rätseln von Anonymus immer mit dem K anfangen…“ – „K…?“  
Er stöhnte theatralisch: „John, bitte! K ist kein häufiger Buchstabe. Mal vorausgesetzt, es ist Englisch. Es ist so offensichtlich! Mein Vorname muss vorkommen.“  
Sein…. – klar! Arroganter Kerl….  
„John! Es gab Leerschritte – ! Die Anzahl der Buchstabengruppen! Das erste Wort MUSS mein Vorname sein, ich müsste nur von dem achten Buchstaben aus zählen bis ich zum K komme und vielleicht zur Kontrolle noch die Probe bei einem weiteren machen. Alles pures Abzählen. Langweilig!“  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er wirklich unbeschreiblich faul sein konnte, denn immerhin, war er grade dabei, aus dem halben Chaos in unserem Wohnzimmer etwas zu machen, das von Minute zu Minute gemütlicher aussah. Stattdessen lief ich nach oben und ergänzte in meinem Blog:  
  
Könnte der Römische Kaiser möglicherweise Cäsar sein?  
  
Danach begab ich mich umgehend in die Küche. Ich bin kein Hobbykoch, aber imstande, eine anständige Mahlzeit zubereiten – meistens mit den üblichen Hilfsmitteln – und damit auch das ein oder andere Mädchen ein wenig mehr für mich einzunehmen. Gut, wenn der Snob nicht mitaß, hatte ich einfach eine zweite Portion für heute Abend oder Morgen zum Aufwärmen.  
Sherlock sortierte weiter Bücher ein. Ich setzte Nudelwasser auf – nur wenig salziger als isotonische Kochsalzlösung, briet das Hackfleisch in Öl an, knöpfte mir eine der Zwiebeln vor, und beendete vorzeitig die Produktion von Würfelchen, als ich der Ansicht war, dass ich jetzt genug geheult hätte und meine Schleimhäute ausreichend zugeschwollen wären. Ich kippte die Zwiebelwürfel in die Pfanne. Die Karotte zu raspeln war dagegen wie Urlaub. Das Nudelwasser kochte, ich maß die Fusili mit einer Tasse, genug für zwei ausgewachsene Männer. – Ich esse und koche nie Spaghetti, ich esse überhaupt nie lange Nudeln – ich bin zu ungeschickt, sie zu essen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, – den Pfanneninhalt in einen größeren Topf, Sugo, umrühren, etwas Parmesan und köcheln lassen.  
  
Die absurde Unterhaltung bei Angelo kam mir in den Sinn… Ich bin nicht sein Date! – oh Mann… Angelo war schon der Zweite an dem Tag gewesen! Nach Mrs Hudson – oh, und abgesehen von den neckischen Anspielungen eines gewissen mysteriösen Gentleman... “Es gibt ein weiteres Schlafzimmer eine Treppe höher, wenn Sie zwei Schlafzimmer brauchen…“ – Natürlich brauchen wir zwei Schlafzimmer!? – Und dann hatte sie irgendwas erzählt, dass die Nachbarin Mrs Turner auch zwei Mieter hätte, die verheiratet wären… Und dann natürlich der Kommentar von Bill am nächsten Tag! Da konnte ich mich ja auf einiges gefasst machen… Und Sherlock?  
  
...„Nein, Freundinnen sind nicht wirklich mein Gebiet…“ – Mh, gut… Dann – hast du einen Partner – was in völlig Ordnung wäre… – “Ich weiß, dass es das wäre...“ – „Dann hast du also einen Partner? „Nein.“ – Gut…Okay. – Du bist ungebunden, wie ich…gut… – „John, äh – ich denke, du solltest wissen, ich betrachte mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet und ich bin zwar geschmeichelt, aber ich suche – wirklich – keine…“ – Oh, Gott! Ich hatte ihn unterbrochen bevor es wirklich unwiderruflich, endgültig eindeutig wurde – aber es waren wirklich schon viel zu viele Worte gefallen und ein weiteres Mal, ein weiteres unzähliges Mal in meinem Leben verfluchte ich mein ungeschicktes loses Mundwerk.  
  
…“Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit“…  
  
Der Gedanke an diesen Spruch aus dem Glückskeks, brachte mich dazu, heftig in der Soße herum zu rühren.  
Dann waren die Nudeln fertig. Ich drehte die Herdplatten aus, goss die Nudeln ab, machte mir eine Portion mit ordentlich viel Parmesan zu recht und setze mich an den Tisch zwischen den Fenstern, auf die Seite zum Kamin hin…  
  
„Sherlock? – Nimm dir was von der Pasta, wenn du magst. Ist reichlich da.“ – „Später vielleicht, danke…“ murmelte er immer noch ins Bücher Einsortieren vertieft.  
  
Ein Alarmton vom Laptop, wieder wirbelte Sherlock herum, sprang in den Sessel an der Tür, in dem ich zuletzt gesessen hatte und der dabei kurz bedrohlich ins Wanken geriet – und spähte, auf der Sitzfläche hockend, auf den Bildschirm. Dann hob er den linken Arm und winkte mich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung heran, ohne seine Augen vom Laptop zu nehmen.  
Ich stand auf und kam mit meinem Teller zum Couchtisch und setzte mich links neben Sherlock in den Sessel, und bekam zu sehen, dass ein Typ mit einem albernen Nickname gemailt hatte:  
  
  
„Hi, Sherlock,  
  
du hättest auch direkt mich fragen können, es heißt:  
  
SHERLOCK I AM WATCHING YOU  
  
Verschiebungschiffre wie bei Cäsar. Jedes Mal 15 Positionen später.  
  
Ich habe dir ein kleines Java-Script gebastelt, um die Lösung zu enthüllen, das du gerne verwenden kannst.  
  
(Dann kam ein Link zu Wikipedia und)  
  
Gerne wieder!“  
  
  
Sherlock lächelte sein Siegerlächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders, als lächelnd den Kopf zu schütteln. Sherlock kannte offenbar jemanden – mehrere womöglich – da draußen, die nur darauf warteten, dass er ihnen solche Brocken hinwarf. Sherlock tippte im einwandfreien 10-Finger-System. Beneidenswert. Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Dann zeigte er mir folgendes:  
  
  
„Anonymus: Du hast meine Mail bekommen?  
  
SH: Ja. Und wir haben deine erste Botschaft entschlüsselt. Wirklich Furcht erregend!  
  
Anonymus: Ich hoffe, das ist kein Sarkasmus?!  
  
SH: Oh nein, natürlich nicht! Falls irgendjemand die zweite Nachricht dieses Idioten entschlüsseln möchte, seht nach bei den verborgenen Nachrichten.  
  
Anonymus: Du wirst es nicht selbst machen? Ich muss deine Aufmerksamkeit wohl auf andere Weise auf mich ziehen…“  
  
  
"Diese Weise könnte unangenehm werden", murmelte ich.  
Während Sherlock über den Couchtisch latschte, blieb ich dort sitzen und schaufelte meine Pasta in mich hinein. Sie war mir übrigens wirklich gut gelungen. Es war mein Lieblingsrezept, wenn mein Date etwas gegen denaturierte Nahrungsmittel, Glutamat und dergleichen hatte – oder um ehrlich zu sein – nur eines von zweien in dieser Kategorie, das andere war ein Reisgericht, wahlweise mit Fleisch oder lacto-vegetarisch.  
  
Wieder ein Alarm. Diesmal drehte ich den Laptop zu mir. Sherlock sortierte weiter seinen Kram und sagte: “Lies vor.“ Ich hatte natürlich gerade einen Löffel voll in meinen Mund geschaufelt. „John?“ – „Hab den Mund voll!“ nuschelte ich. „Dann schluck!“ War ja klar – jetzt musste ich mich zusammennehmen, mich nicht zu verschlucken! „Moment! – so also:  
  
  
’Hi, Sherlock,  
  
– wenigstens schreibt er nicht wieder ’Liebster’!“ stellte ich fest.  
  
„Exakt den Wortlaut“, tadelte Sherlock mich. Das hatten wir doch schon mal... „ Okay.  
  
  
'Hi, Sherlock, SOM…  
  
– muss ich das wirklich alles buchstabieren?“  
„S! O! M!“ bekam ich nur genervt zur Antwort, also fuhr ich fort:  
  
  
"NEHCCGTEKO – “  
„Das reicht.“ „Du weißt wie’s geht?“ „Weiterer Text.“ – „ ’Du wirst nie herausfinden, wer ich bin. Ich lebe nicht hinter Gittern.’“  
  
  
Ich verstummte, als Sherlock theatralisch aufstöhnte.  
  
“Noch was?“ fragte er. – „ ‚Tschüß und zwei x!’ “ –  
Nein, ich werde nicht „Küsschen“ sagen, dachte ich – was ist das für eine Tunte?! Hinter mir hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme, während er immer noch räumte „Anonymus hat sich wieder gemeldet. Danke für die, die – “ Zuerst erstaunte mich der Tonfall, dann dämmerte mir, was das hier werden sollte: „Sag’ mal, DIKTIERST du mir etwa??“ fragte ich entgeistert.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ –  
„Also wirklich, Sherlock, ich esse gerade und außerdem kann ich kein 10-Fingersystem. Du kannst das viel schneller.“  
Er seufzte genervt – im nächsten Moment sah ich seinen Fuß direkt neben meinem Teller und zuckte zusammen, während Sherlock schon auf der Couch landete. Er drehte sich den Laptop um 180 Grad und ich hörte, dass er tippte, wie ein Weltmeister. Ich bemühte mich, desinteressiert auszusehen und aß erst mal auf. Als ich abgewaschen hatte, kam ich zurück und trat neben die Couch und las auf dem Bildschirm:  
  
  
„Sherlock Holmes Verborgene Nachrichten  
  
Verborgene Nachricht #2  
  
'Anonymus' hat sich wieder gemeldet.  
  
Danke für die, die seine erste Botschaft entschlüsselt haben. Offensichtlich. Furcht erregend!  
  
Das ist seine 2. E-Mail:  
  
'Hi Sherlock,  
  
SOMNEHCCGTEKOTYRIMOOLAIGU  
  
Du wirst nie herausfinden, wer ich bin. Ich lebe nicht hinter Gittern.  
  
cheers  
xx'  
  
  
Du brauchst mir keinen Hinweis zu geben. – Sherlock“  
  
  
„Dann weißt du auch diesmal wirklich, was es für eine Art Code ist?“ – ein qualvolles Seufzen…wirklich Mitleid heischend –  
„So offensichtlich und dann auch noch ein Hinweis! John! Das ist wirklich eine Kränkung!“ Ich grinste in meinen Teller und genoss einfach seine kindische Frustration.  
„John, sieh dir die Buchstaben an. Was fällt dir auf?“  
„Naja, dein Vorname, lässt sich daraus schon mal bilden…“, sagte ich langsam, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Gut…“  
„Den Rest…“  
Sherlock seufzte, kopierte die verschlüsselte Nachricht, wechselte in die Textverarbeitung und fügte die Buchstabenschlange ein. Dann drehte es das Gerät zum Sessel links neben sich. Ich setzte mich seufzend. Sherlock seufzte ebenfalls.  
„Wie viele Buchstaben?“  
Ich markierte die Zeile und überließ diese Arbeit Word.  
„25.“  
„Was ist an dieser Zahl besonderes?“ –  
Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, worauf er hinaus wollte und ich sagte:  
„Keine Ahnung, meine Erythrozyten haben grade alle ein Meeting in der Magengegend.“ Im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, wie ungeschickt das war, nun hatte ich Sherlocks Argument, nichts zu essen während er einen Fall bearbeitete, auch noch unterstützt. Bestens!  
„John“, stöhnte Sherlock. „Es ist eine Quadratzahl! Gitter! – Eine Gitter-Chiffre! Probier’s aus. Mach dir eine 5x5 Tabelle und setz' die Buchstaben der Reihe nach ein, dann wirst du schon sehen, was passiert.“  
Ich gehorchte und als ich mit der zweiten Zeile anfing, begriff ich das System und sagte:  
„Wenn es dich so wenig interessiert, kannst du ebenso gut etwas essen – mag sein, dass die Soße vom Aufwärmen besser wird, aber die Nudeln nicht.“ Mehr würde ich dazu nicht sagen – nicht heute jedenfalls. Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren, er wollte endlich alles an seinem Platz haben – eigentlich war das begrüßenswert – hatte ich mich doch vorgestern fast schon gefragt, ob er möglicherweise ein kleiner Messie sein könnte.  
  
"Sherlock, ich komme und werde dich kriegen!" las ich mein Ergebnis vor.  
"Was?! – " Er starrte mich einen Moment irritiert an. "Ach so, ja, es musste was in der Art sein." Ich schmunzelte über seine anfängliche Verwirrung, obwohl ich es völlig unabsichtlich so ohne Einleitung gesagt hatte.  
  
Gleiche Aktion von Sherlock, er schrieb einiges, dann drehte er mir den Laptop zu, zeigte mir, dass er die Lösung des zweiten Rätsels veröffentlicht hatte.  
Anschließend stieg wieder über den Tisch und fuhr unbekümmert fort, Bücher einzusortieren.  
  
"Welche Kulisse hat Mycroft für deinen unfreiwilligen Vorstellungstermin übrigens ausgewählt?" fragte Sherlock beiläufig. "Oh, ich kam mir vor wie in einem Agentenfilm..." "Er hat die Nummer mit den CCTV-Kameras abgezogen", vermutete Sherlock. "Ja, als ich versuchte, in Brixton ein Taxi zu rufen, klingelte es in einer leeren Telefonzelle, später in einem Laden, dann wieder in einer Telefonzelle – normale Menschen rechnen mit so was nicht, normalen Menschen, passiert so etwas nicht." Sherlock kicherte im sich hinein. "Er stand in einer Lagerhalle oder so, wo er einen einzelnen Stuhl hatte aufstellen lassen. Es war so surreal." – "Wie war euer Gespräch?" "Du willst jetzt hoffentlich nicht den exakten Wortlaut, ich bin Arzt, kein Diktaphon." –"Versuch es."  
„….okay… Zuerst habe ich gesagt... eh: Wissen Sie, ich habe ein Telefon. Ich meine, das ist zwar alles sehr clever – aber, Sie hätten mich einfach anrufen können. Auf meinem Telefon.  
Er: Wenn man Sherlock Holmes’ Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden will, lernt man, diskret zu sein, daher dieser Ort. – Dann bot er mir den Stuhl an, aber ich lehnte ab. –  
Er: Sie scheinen keine große Angst zu haben.  
Und ich; Sie sehen nicht sehr Angst einflößend aus – "  
Sherlock lachte kurz auf. "Das hast du gesagt? – unbezahlbar! – obwohl es falsch ist… er ist wirklich gefährlich – für die falsche Seite… Wie hat er reagiert?“ –  
"Total herablassend natürlich. "Die Tapferkeit des Soldaten. Tapferkeit – "  
Sherlock fiel mir ins Wort: " – ist der bei Weitem netteste Ausdruck für Dummheit!" –"Genau, dann – kam er auf dich zu sprechen, den Deal, den er mir anbieten wollte..." Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass er von meiner "Verbindung" mit und "Beziehung" zu Sherlock gesprochen hatte, dann eine Anspielung darauf machte, ob wir uns womöglich schon Ende der Woche verloben würden! Und dass ich “sehr schnell sehr loyal“ geworden wäre, brauchte Sherlock auch nicht zu erfahren. Da sollte er lieber glauben, dass ich mich nicht an genaue Formulierungen erinnern konnte.  
"Dann kam deine erste SMS – und er vermutete schließlich, es hätten mir sicher schon Leute gesagt, ich solle mich besser von dir fernhalten, er könne aber an meiner linken Hand sehen, dass das nicht geschehen würde." –  
"Ah", machte Sherlock leise.  
Ich hielt inne, weil mir schlagartig die vergangene Nacht einfiel und ich versuchte, mich dagegen zu wappnen.  
"Dann kam der Satz mit – dem …Schlachtfeld... Und er erklärte mir, dass ich einen intermittierenden Tremor in der linken Hand hätte und meine Therapeutin das für eine posttraumatische Störung hielte – er nannte mir ihre genaue Diagnose. – Das machte mich wirklich wütend, aber er befahl mir einfach nur, ich solle sie feuern, weil sie es genau verkehrt herum betrachtet, denn ich wäre jetzt unter Stress aber meine Hand perfekt ruhig..." Ich beschloss, den Rest zu verschweigen, denn dass der Krieg mich eben doch verfolgte, wie ein ruheloser, rachsüchtiger Geist aus einer alten Raunachtgeschichte, hatte mir die vergangene Nacht nur zu deutlich gezeigt.  
"Sonst?"  
Ich zögerte.  
"Dass es Zeit wäre, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden."  
"Nein, John, das ist Unsinn. Melodramatischer Unsinn… – Mycroft – eben. Wir beide kennen uns grade mal drei Tage. Und ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du getan hast... – Wir werden schon herausfinden, ob wir einander ertragen können oder nicht."  
  
Während ich diesen Worten noch verwundert nachlauschte, wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, dass Mycroft sich längst völlig darüber im Klaren war, dass ich Sherlock gerettet hatte und – ja, …anscheinend hatte ich mich bereits für eine Seite entschieden.  
  
Dann kam wieder ein Alarm von Sherlocks Laptop - und ich begann mich zu fragen, wie lange unser Couchtisch das aushalten würde – der Gedanke, dass er eines Tages unter Sherlock zusammenbrechen könnte, ließ mich innerlich grinsen. Aber diesmal…ist etwas anders…, etwas in seinem Blick, das ich noch nicht einordnen kann.  
  
„Sherlock?... alles in Ordnung?  
“Hm....? Oh, ja... bestens... – das ist wenigstens etwas origineller…“  
Er drehte mir sein Laptop zu.  
  
  
'Sherlock Holmes!  
  
Das ist ein Bild, das du lieben wirst:  
  
Und dann folgte eine Bilddatei – merkwürdige Winkel oder Quadrate, denen eine Seite fehlt, zum Teil mit einem Punkt darin.  
  
Darunter stand:  
  
Und? Wo leben die Schweine?  
  
Mwah!  
  
Xx'”  
  
  
Sherlock drehte den Laptop wieder sich zu – und bestimmt schrieb er so was wie….  
  
  
„Vielleicht wird das enthüllen, wer mein Stalker ist...  
Macht euer Ding. Danke. Sherlock”  
  
  
Nach diesem letzten Rätsel musste ich noch mal kurz an meinen Blog arbeiten und ergänzen, dass es mehrere Geheimbotschaften sind.  
Ich fragte mich allerdings, ob Sherlock dieses Rätsel nicht doch sehr viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, als er vorgab…  
  
  


 

**Die Jagd nach dem falschen Chinesen**

 

  
  
  
Weil ich befürchtete, in diesem Zimmer könnte mich wieder die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht überwältigen, beschloss ich, den Laptop mit hinunter zu nehmen.  
Zurück im 1. Stock, ging ich in die Küche, um Tee zu machen. Der Kaffee und der Zucker waren angebrochen. Das hieß…, Sherlock hatte sich am Morgen Kaffee gemacht… aber abgewaschen, …weil ich nicht sehen sollte, dass er keinen Teller gebraucht hatte? Wenn er irgendwo auswärts gefrühstückt hätte – oder bei Mrs Hudson, hätte er sich doch vorher keinen Kaffee gemacht… - es sei denn er hätte morgendliche Kreislaufprobleme… - Moment mal…versuchte ich ihn grade zu deduzieren? Ich beschloss jedenfalls, die Lebensgewohnheiten meines Mitbewohners im Auge zu behalten und mir kam in den Sinn, dass Mycroft Holmes aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch diesen Bereich gemeint hatte – nicht nur das "Schlachtfeld London": – Ich sorge mich ununterbrochen um ihn. – Ich begann allmählich zu glauben, dass das einfach die Wahrheit war. Sympathisch oder gar vertrauenswürdig machte mir das ihn und die ganze Situation allerdings keineswegs. Er hatte meine „Vertrauensprobleme“ mit Geld lösen wollen. Seit er mir genau das zitiert hatte, was ich bereits Wochen zuvor kopfüber auf Ellas Block gelesen hatte – woraufhin sie mich deswegen getadelt hatte: „hat immer noch Vertrauensprobleme“ - …jetzt ganz bestimmt! Wenn ich mich Ella vorher schon nicht hatte öffnen können – jetzt, im Wissen, dass Big Brother das alles noch nach Wochen abrufen konnte – jetzt war klar, dass ich mich keinesfalls irgendjemandem anvertrauen konnte …außer… außer vielleicht ...Sherlock, denn er war der Einzige im gesamten Königreich, der sich Mycrofts permanenter Überwachung entziehen konnte – zumindest zeitweise konnte er das, denn sonst hätte Mycroft mich nicht zu kaufen versucht…  
  
Sherlock räumte leere Kisten zusammen. „Auch einen Tee?“ fragte ich. „Gern, danke.“  
Er kam an die Spüle und ich beobachtete, welche Menge Milch er in seinen Becher schüttete. Sherlock setzte sich wortlos auf das Sofa und arbeitete an seinem Laptop. Ich suchte mir den Platz am großen Tisch, mit dem Rücken zum Kamin aus und überlegte, wie ich unseren Fall in Worte fassen könne. Erneut versuchte ich mich auf den Tatort zu konzentrieren…  
  
Brixton…Laureston Gardens… Die Polizeiabsperrung...  
  
Sally Donovan, die Sherlock mit “Hallo, Freak!“ begrüßte, ihn mit mehreren „Warums“ aufhielt, wie ein nerviges kleines Kind, das diese Masche grade für sich entdeckt hat, worauf er ihr auf den Kopf zu sagte, sie habe die Nacht nicht zuhause verbracht. Ich war ein willkommener Anlass, von ihrer Verblüffung abzulenken und so fragte sie, wer ich sei.  
„Kollege von mir“, hatte Sherlock gesagt und uns einander vorgestellt…und „Sergeant Sally Donovan, alte Freundin.“  
Alte Freundin, darüber war ich gestern schon gestolpert… In dem Moment selbst war ich natürlich mehr darüber verblüfft gewesen, dass er mich als Kollegen bezeichnet hatte. Hatte ich da vorhin einen Job angenommen? Ja, irgendwie schon. Sally war mindestens so unhöflich wie Sherlock, nein, sie war schlimmer, denn sie bezog mich in ihre Sticheleien umgehend ein und sprach noch dazu in der dritten Person von mir, obwohl ich zuhörte: „Ist er Ihnen nachhause nachgelaufen?“ Dann Anderson, dem Sherlock sagte, seine Frau sei nicht zuhause gewesen und Donovans Deo rieche wie das Seine – nein, er würde gar nichts unterstellen, aber dem Zustand von Donovans Knien nach zu schließen, hätte sie wohl seine Böden geschrubbt – …total übergriffig! – Mann, das war eine völlig festgefahrene Situation! Kein Mediator wäre in der Lage, diese Parteien auszusöhnen. Anderson hatte betont, sie sollten den Tatort nicht kontaminieren, dann auch Lestrade mit den Schutzanzügen – aber Sherlock hatte es natürlich nicht nötig gehabt, einen Anzug überzuziehen, Latexhandschuhe mussten genügen. Und Lestrade war wohl verzweifelt genug, so zu tun, als bemerke er es nicht, Später dann hatte Sherlock die Tür Anderson buchstäblich vor der Nase zu geschlagen. Ich verstand jetzt die kleine Szene, die sich zuvor in 221b abgespielt hatte: Lestrade, der Sherlock gebeten, beinahe schon angefleht hatte, mitzukommen und Sherlock, der gefragt hatte: Wer macht die Forensik? Und Lestrade war anzusehen gewesen, dass die Antwort Sherlock nicht gefallen würde. „Anderson arbeitet nicht gut mit mir“, hatte Sherlock gesagt. – Was für eine maßlose Untertreibung! „ER ist auch nicht Ihr Assistent“, hatte ihm Lestrade nachgegeben. „Ich BRAUCHE einen Assistenten!“ Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich so einen kindlich flehentlichen Ausdruck in Mimik und Stimme von Sherlock erlebte. War das Sherlock, wenn die Welt um ihn herum nicht so funktionierte wie sie sollte? Ich überlegte. warum mir dieser kleine Moment so im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass mir das gezeigt hatte, dass auch Sherlock mitunter an seine Grenzen stieß und nicht perfekt war, dass er auch Momente der Hilflosigkeit kannte. Das machte ihn mir umso sympathischer.  
Und Lestrade…? Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass er Sherlock mit Vornamen anredete, dass er ihn fünf Jahre kannte, aber immer noch nicht verstand. Auf meine Frage, warum er sich mit Sherlock abgab, gab er ein weiteres Mal zu, dass er verzweifelt sei und Sherlocks Hilfe brauchte – und dann machte er ein seltsames Geständnis – seltsam genug dafür jedenfalls, dass Lestrade und ich uns praktisch noch gar nicht kannten: „Weil Sherlock Holmes ein großartiger Mann ist, wenn wir viel, viel Glück haben, mag er auch ein guter Mann werden.“ Warum hatte er das zu mir gesagt? Weil Sherlock, ihm zweimal erklärt hatte, dass ich zu ihm gehöre? – Eine blöde Formulierung übrigens! Hätte er nicht wieder Kollege sagen können…? -  
Es hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Möglichkeit gegeben, über Lestrades Ausspruch nachzudenken, oder darüber, welche Vorgeschichte er und Sherlock in diesen fünf Jahren gehabt hatten. Auch diese Spur würde ich weiter verfolgen.  
Mir fiel wieder ein, dass ich schon zuvor tatsächlich geplant hatte, Sherlock Holmes zu studieren und Mike hatte mich darin bestärkt. Sherlock war wirklich ein lohnendes Studienobjekt.  
Ich versuchte noch lange, den Fall zu skizzieren, aber meine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, ...zu Sherlock selbst, seinen Eigenheiten...seiner Situation...unserer Situation... -  
…Wo leben die Schweine…? Das musste ja wieder ein Hinweis auf die Art der Chiffre sein. Ich ging auf Sherlocks Seite und sah mir diese handschriftlichen Zeichen an…, die Abstände waren unregelmäßig …ich fand keine Wortgruppe mit acht Zeichen, hinter der sich ‚Sherlock’ verbergen könnte – …wo leben die Schweine…? Nun, wenn Anonymus Moriarty war, würde er uns sicher nicht seine Adresse mitteilen…  
  
Am Abend genügte mir ein Käsesandwich und ein Apfel. Ich las Nachrichten im Netz, durchforstete medizinische Fachseiten…  
– ja, verdammt! Ich vermied es, ins Bett zu gehen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass meine Erinnerungen mir die Nacht zu Hölle machen – und was vielleicht noch unangenehmer sein würde – Sherlock erneut nötigen könnten, in mein Zimmer zu stürmen, um mich aus einem Alptraum zu reißen. Bloß nicht…  
  
„John? … jemand rüttelte mich sanft an der Schulter.  
Ich war am Laptop eingenickt. Sherlock stand neben mir und hatte die Hand schon wieder von meiner Schulter genommen. „John, es ist in Ordnung. Geh endlich in dein Bett und versuche zu schlafen. Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein, wirklich nicht.“ Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern und fügte hinzu: „Ich werde da sein, sollte es wieder passieren…“ Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Danke“, flüsterte ich beschämt und fragte mich verärgert, wer von uns beiden denn nun der Soziopath war… Sherlock machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Couch. „Gute Nacht, John“, sagte er beiläufig, bevor er wieder über den Couchtisch stieg. Ich packte meinen Laptop zusammen, wünschte Sherlock ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und ging zu Bett. Ich hörte, wie unten die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Sherlock wollte mich hören, falls ich wieder schreien sollte. Es konnte auch Neugier sein…Forschungsdrang…, überlegte ich. Das würde auch zu dem passen, was Mike gesagt hatte.  
  
Seltsamerweise hatte ich keine Alpträume in dieser Nacht und auch in der folgenden nicht. Sollte es mich am Ende beruhigt haben, zu wissen, dass Sherlock da sein würde, um mich zu wecken? Ich wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken…  
  
  
Am 3. Februar erwachte ich früh und war außergewöhnlich schnell hellwach. Ich hatte mich lange nicht mehr so ausgeruht gefühlt. Mir war gegen Abend aufgefallen, dass wir kein Mehl im Haus hatten und dass die Milch fast alle war. Ich beschloss, dass ich Brötchen holen könnte. Als ich die Treppe herunter schlich, kam ich an der geöffneten Tür zum Wohnzimmer vorbei und spähte hinein. Sherlock schlief auf dem Sofa. Und er trug einen blauen Morgenmantel und einen Schlafanzug. Hatte er in seinem Bett keinen Schlaf gefunden? Ich verließ leise das Haus. Ziemlich synchron kam auch bei Mrs Turner jemand aus der Tür. Oh… Diese Körperhaltung, dieser leicht durchgebogene Rücken…, die Art, die Schultern ein wenig hochzuziehen...die Handgelenke abzuknicken, die irgendwie gezierten Bewegungen… – und ein pinkfarbener Jogginganzug... - Mrs Turner hat zwei Jungs zur Miete, die verheiratet sind – , hallte es durch mein Hirn. “Hi" Die hohe affektierte Stimme bestätigten meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen, "Sie müssen Dr Watson sein…” Er gibt mir die Hand wie ein Mädchen. „Allan, Allan Chandler, schön, dass wir uns treffen. – Auch unterwegs zu Tesco?“ - „Genau…“ antwortete ich lahm – statt mir geistesgegenwärtig eine Ausrede zu überlegen.  
  
Wir setzen uns in Bewegung und ich bin nicht begeistert, neben einer so offensichtlichen Tunte die Straße entlang zu gehen. „Donald – also mein Mann und ich haben uns schon gefragt, ob ihr Mädels uns nicht mal besuchen wollt – “ Abrupt bremse ich. „Äh… - Mr – Chandler, ...ich sollte klarstellen, Mr Holmes und ich, wir sind kein Paar – also --- ich bin nicht schwul, wir teilen nur die Miete…“ – „Oh… Ihr zwei Hübschen seid also tatsächlich – “ „Heten!“ ergänze ich etwas heftig. Wieso habe ich jetzt diese Schwulenvokabel für heterosexuelle Männer benutzt? Der Blick, den ich erntete, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, – ...durchdringend, anzüglich… Er traute mir nicht. Stattdessen seufzte er „Ach, wissen Sie…es ist ja alles um so vieles besser geworden, aber einfach ist es immer noch nicht. Sie müssen wissen, Donald war Sportlehrer, aber er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken, es war einfach zu riskant, das kleinste Gerücht, der leiseste Verdacht und es hätte ihn ruinieren können.“ - „Er hat also umgesattelt?“ fragte ich – und im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich ohrfeigen können! „Also beruflich, meine ich – “ Oh, Watson, das war wieder grandios! „Ja, er ist jetzt freier Lektor für alles Mögliche.“ Er lächelte mir verschwörerisch und triumphierend zu und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, drückte er kurz meinen Arm: „Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag zuhause!“ Er quietschte fast vor Vergnügen. "Ist das nicht fantastisch." Ansonsten plauderte er noch dies und das, anscheinend versuchte er sich selbst als Schriftsteller. Währenddessen gingen wir durch den Tesco und es gelang mir, ihn halbwegs höflich abzuwimmeln, denn er hatte im Gegensatz zu mir einen größeren Einkauf vor. Grade wollte ich erleichtert zum Bäcker durchstarten, als ich die Quittung bekam, denn die Schwuchtel verabschiedete sich quer durch eine ganze Regalreihe lautstark mit einem geflöteten „Tschüsseliiiiee!“ – Nein, ich würde das Sherlock nicht erzählen, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
  
Zurück in 221b, stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock noch immer im Schlafanzug war, aber sich eine einzelne Tasse Kaffee gekocht hatte.

Doch als Sherlock bei dem von mir vorbereiteten Frühstück mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit nach einem Brötchen griff, hatte ich große Mühe so zu tun, als fiele mir überhaupt nicht auf, dass ich ihn tatsächlich das erste Mal seit dem 31. Januar gegen 1.30 etwas essen sah. Allmählich war es mir wirklich unheimlich geworden. Um meine Erleichterung zu überspielen, fragte ich: „Also, was machen wir denn nun heute Abend, wenn wirklich wieder eine falsche Bedienung da ist?“ Er sah mich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an. „Du erinnerst dich, wie ich dich auf den Hof schickte, Eine rauchen…ist dir daran etwas aufgefallen?“ – „…Es wunderte mich, dass du die Mülltonnen erwähnt hast. – Ich sollte die Kippe nicht in den falschen Mülleimer werfen.“ – „Gut. Das wird unser Ablenkungsmanöver.“ – „Ich verstehe nicht – “ – „Mein Komplize im – UNSER Komplize im Hof wird auf eine SMS von mir den Altfettcontainer in Brand setzen.“ „Den was?“ – „Wusstest du das nicht? Altes Speisefett, John, hinter jedem Restaurant steht so ein Container, Sondermüll, das ist Vorschrift.“ Jetzt dämmerte mir auch, warum Sherlock an diesem Abend nicht gesimst hatte. „Und dann?“ „Schnappen wir uns die falsche Bedienung samt Keksen und verhören ihn hier. Manchmal ist die einfachste Methode die beste.“ „Und wenn er kein englisch kann?“ - „John, ich habe neulich die falsche Bedienung gesehen, Asiate – ja, aber meiner Ansicht nach Thailänder… sie denken, wir Europäer könnten das nicht unterscheiden – und meistens haben sie recht, sogar ich könnte da falsch liegen, auch wenn ich sehr wohl Unterschiede sehe - um das Sprachenproblem kümmern wir uns, wenn wir wissen, was es überhaupt ist. Es kann ja auch diesmal jemand ganz anders sein.“ Das gefiel mir nicht wirklich. Sherlock merkte das. „Das wird uns sicher nicht zu Moriarty bringen, aber wahrscheinlich eine Stufe höher, in seiner Hierarchie. Es ist die einzige Spur, die wir haben.“  
– natürlich! Ich war so dämlich, das war’s! Das dritte Rätsel hatte niemand von den Nerds da draußen entschlüsselt, so dass sich Sherlock schließlich doch selbst an die Arbeit gemacht hatte – damit er endlich etwas zur Ruhe kam. „Was ist mit der dritten Nachricht von Anonymus?“ „Unwichtig", winkte er ab. "Es hieß: „Sherlock, ich habe dich gefunden“ – Unsinn. Man muss mich nicht suchen! Ich werde es nicht veröffentlichen, um Anonymus mit Verachtung zu strafen.“  
„ – und ihn wütend zu machen…“ Sherlock lächelte süffisant: „Wer wütend ist, macht Fehler…“  
  
Am Abend saßen wir ein drittes Mal in nur vier Tagen beim Chinesen. Sherlock wieder nur mit einem Tee. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass mich Sherlock diesmal wirklich in alles eingeweiht hatte. Er hatte mich zumindest informiert, dass er dem Chinesen anvertraut hatte, er solle nichts unternehmen, falls eine fremde Bedienung aufkreuzte und Glückskekse an unseren Tisch bringen wollte, es wäre eine geheime Operation…  
Das Service-Team, uniformiert in bestickte rote Seide, die Frauen in schmalen Kimonos, die Männer mit schwarzen Hosen, wimmelte zwischen den Tischen und Sherlock musterte sie über meinen Kopf hinweg. „Und?“ „Wir haben einen Treffer…nicht derselbe...und…ich denke, kein Verständigungsproblem...“ Er senkte seinen Blick zu mir: „Wenn du dann mal langsam aufessen könntest…?“ Ich schob wortlos mein Besteck nach rechts und warf die Servierte darüber. Mir war der Appetit schon nach dem Frühstück vergangen. Sherlock nickte mir zu und griff unter den Tisch zu seinem Blackberry. Ein junger Mann mit Schlitzaugen kam mit einem kleinen Teller auf unseren Tisch zu…  
  
„Feuer!“  
  
Schreie auf Chinesisch und Englisch, das Küchenteam stürzte panisch in den Gastraum – unser Komplize hatte nicht nur einfach den Container angezündet, sondern zuvor noch umgestürzt. Dieses Detail hatte mir Sherlock verschwiegen, denn ihm war klar gewesen, dass ich das nicht gut geheißen hätte! Der Hinterhof musste praktisch komplett in Flammen stehen! Ich stürzte mich auf den Asiaten, während Sherlock die Kekse einsteckte, dann nahmen wir den überrumpelten Kerl in die Mitte, griffen uns jeder ein Handgelenk unseres Gefangenen und rannten in dem allgemeinen Tumult nach draußen. Der Asiat war wohl viel zu schockiert, sich zu wehren. Nach ein paar Häuserblöcken hörten wir die Feuerwehr. Sherlock schob uns drei in eine Querstraße. „Halt ihn fest, John. – ich muss telefonieren.“ In sein Handy fragte er: “Alles in Ordnung bei dir? … Gut.“ Er steckte das Blackberry wieder ein. Der Asiat wimmerte ängstlich, und ich fragte mich, was zur Hölle ich hier eigentlich machte. Als die Feuerwehr an uns vorbei war, gelang es uns, nachhause zu kommen. In unserer Küche drückte Sherlock unseren unfreiwilligen Gast auf einen Stuhl, während ich, wie verabredet, meine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Dann griff Sherlock nach dem feuchten Spüllappen, packte den entsetzten Mann im Nacken und wischte ihm grob durchs Gesicht. Ich war einen Augenblick völlig verdattert, aber dann sah ich das Ergebnis: Die Schlitzaugen und der Teint waren nicht echt gewesen!  
„Also?“ fragte Sherlock. „Versuchen Sie nicht, mir vorzumachen, Sie könnten kein Englisch!“ Der falsche Chinese zuckte zusammen. „Bitte, ich weiß gar nichts! – Ich habe Geld bekommen, ein Teil im Voraus, den Rest sollte ich bekommen, wenn ich Ihnen die Glückskekse gebracht habe. Ich dachte, das ist alles ganz harmlos…versteckte Kamera, ein Streich, eine kleine romantische Spielerei vielleicht…“ – „Wie kommen Sie an den Kittel?“ „Hat man mir gegeben…“ – und Ihr Make-Up?“ – „ - Versteckte Kamera, das Team, das Equipment, das sie hatten, das wirkte auf mich absolut glaubwürdig… - Was ist da überhaupt grade passiert?“ Sherlock musterte den verwirrten fremden mit scharfem Blick und – wie mir schien – Unbehagen. Schließlich richtete er sich aus seiner angespannten Haltung zu seiner vollen Länge auf und sagte zu meiner maßlosen Überraschung schlicht:  
„Sie können gehen.“  
  
  
  


**Die dunkle Seite**

 

  
  
  
Ich saß verwirrt im Sessel neben der Wohnzimmertür und sah Sherlock zu, wie er ruhelos und höchst unzufrieden durch das Wohnzimmer tigerte.  
„Sherlock, was ist los?“  
Er bremste, kam fast schon bedrohlich auf mich zu und fauchte: „John! Merkst du denn nicht, dass nichts an seiner Geschichte stimmen kann! Hätte Moriarty nur einen kleinen Handlanger beauftragen wollen, hätte er mühelos einen Asiaten gefunden. Er hat einen Nordeuropäer genommen, wegen dessen schauspielerischer Fähigkeiten und seiner Ergebenheit. Seine Angst war nur teilweise echt. Es war Lampenfieber! Es war alles zu einfach! Er sollte uns studieren, dieses Haus… ich hätte es ihm nur zu gerne ins Gesicht gesagt, ich unterließ es zur Schadensbegrenzung. – Nicht ich hatte die Falle gestellt sondern er! Moriarty!“  
Sherlocks Atem war beschleunigt, er hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, aber er war zweifellos aufgebracht. „Vielleicht kannst du morgen ein Phantombild von – “ –  
„Keine Polizei! – Ich habe sein Bild hier oben gespeichert. Das reicht vollkommen. Außerdem verfolgt unser Komplize den – falschen Chinesen…“  
„Du hast ihn den Container umstoßen lassen“, bemerkte ich vorwurfsvoll.  
„Es brauchte etwas mehr Chaos…“  
  
Aber Sherlock hatte keineswegs alles im Griff, ich konnte seine Unruhe förmlich spüren. Er sah immer wieder auf sein Handy. Plötzlich hechtete er zum Tisch und schnappte das Reisenetbook.  
„Du suchst unseren Komplizen“, stellte ich fest. „Wenn ich ihn kontaktiere, verrät ihn das womöglich. – Verbandskasten! – Argh! In dem Moment, wo mir klar wurde, dass ich einen großen Fisch von der Angel lassen muss, hätte ich es doch selbst übernehmen müssen! Charlie ist gewitzt und unauffällig, aber das hier ist ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn. fürchte ich…hab’ ihn…bist du fertig?“  
  
  
Wir verließen hastig das Haus. Unser Komplize hatte auf einmal einen Namen bekommen und ich ahnte, dass Sherlock hinter seiner starren Maske doch zutiefst beunruhigt war. In der Nähe der fraglichen Stelle bei Kew Gardens stiegen wir aus… Eisiger Wind pfiff uns um die Ohren. Sherlock blieb stehen und lauschte – er hatte das Netbook halb im Mantel verborgen, damit uns der Lichtschein nicht verraten sollte. Das Display verwandelte sein Gesicht in eine gespenstische Fratze. Er klappte das Netbook zu und ging langsam ein paar Schritte – plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er rannte los. Ich lief hinter ihm her, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
Ich kannte diese Sonnenuhr. Eine große runde Scheibe aus hellem Stein, leicht schräg gen Süden… Doch heute hatte sie einen ganz besonderen Zeiger. Charlie lag auf den Schattenwerfer gespießt, Arme und Beine in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausgestreckt. Ich eilte an seine Seite und holte meine Taschenlampe heraus, die Latexhandschuhe hatte ich bereits an, wie besprochen.  
„Nichts mehr zu machen, Sherlock. Tut mir Leid…er war schon tot, bevor sie ihn aufgespießt haben…erdrosselt…es musste leise gehen, ohne Schreie...“ Sherlock kam von der anderen Seite, kletterte auf die Sonnenuhr, tastete Charlies Leiche ab, holte etwas aus den Taschen, schließlich fand er das Handy. „Es tut mir Leid, Charlie“, wisperte er und mir wurde klar, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass ich es nicht hören könnte. In diesem Moment begann es zu schneien.  
Sherlock ging wortlos zur Straße zurück. Es dauerte eine Weile bis wir ein Taxi erwischten. Wir verbrachten die Fahrt schweigend und sie kam mir um vieles länger vor als die Hinfahrt.  
  
Zuhause sank Sherlock auf das Sofa, seine Züge waren versteinert, aber er war zweifellos verstört.  
„Das verletzt meinen Stolz, John…es mag ein kindisches Gefühl sein, aber das verletzt meinen Stolz. Das nehme ich wirklich persönlich – und so wahr mir Gott helfe... – “  
  
Er unterbrach sich, fuhr sein Laptop hoch und tippte etwas. Als ich mich bewegte, streckte er abwehrend die Hand aus – obwohl uns noch das halbe Wohnzimmer trennte – und sagte. „Nein, John. Das muss ich alleine machen. Geh’ zu Bett.“  
  
Ich setzte mich mit einem Glas Milch an den Kamin. Erstens war es noch nicht so spät, zweitens war ich viel zu aufgewühlt, um sofort schlafen zu können. Sherlock Holmes konnte mich hindern, ihm über die Schulter zu sehen, das war sein gutes Recht – aber ins Bett schicken konnte er mich nicht. Ich sah zu, wie er fieberhaft arbeitete und schließlich eine so erschreckende Mischung aus Zorn und Ekel auf seine bleichen Züge trat, dass es fast gruselig wurde. Er fegte durch das Zimmer. „Versuch keinesfalls, mir zu folgen!“ donnerte er in meine Richtung und verließ wieder in Mantel und Schal das Haus. Als die Haustür zugefallen war, ging ich zum Couchtisch…ich zögerte…wollte ich wirklich wissen, wonach er gesucht hatte? Hatte ich das recht dazu? Ich rang mit mir, aber schließlich siegte die Sorge und mit zitternden Händen drehte ich den Laptop zu mir um.  
  
Word war geöffnet und in einem neuen Dokument stand: „Sorry, John.“  
  
Der Verlauf des Internet-Explorers war gelöscht.  
  
Später versuchte ich, Sherlocks Blackberry zu orten. Wir hatten das die Tage mal durchgespielt, weil Sherlock von Jennifer Wilsons Idee wirklich beeindruckt war...  
Er hatte es wohl ausgeschaltet.  
  
Hilflos saß ich im stockdunklen Wohnzimmer in meinem Sessel und wartete…  
  
Mir gegenüber saß ein akkurat und teuer gekleideter Gentleman mit einem Schirm und sagte mit einer herablassenden, weichen. sehr genau artikulierenden Stimme:  
„Die meisten Leute schlendern durch diese Stadt, sehen all die Straßen, Geschäfte und Autos. Wenn Sie mit Sherlock Holmes unterwegs sind, werden Sie das Schlachtfeld sehen, Das haben Sie bereits, nicht wahr?  
Dann zeigte er mit seinem Schirm auf mich und setzte hinzu: "Zeit, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, Dr. Watson...”  
Mycroft Holmes Augen waren dabei so kalt wie Gletscher, kaum passend zu dem ernsten Inhalt seiner Worte.  
  
Ich schreckte hoch – es war keiner von den richtig fiesen Alpträumen, aber allemal übel genug. Mycroft Holmes gehörte gewiss nicht zu den Menschen, von denen ich zu träumen wünschte. Mich beschlich der surreale Gedanke, dass er bestimmt gerne eine Kamera in meinem Gehirn installiert hätte, wäre das möglich gewesen.  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass mein Unterbewusstsein den Satz mit dem Schlachtfeld sehr wohl wortwörtlich abgespeichert hatte, mein Bewusstsein hatte sich nur dagegen gesträubt.  
  
  
Endlich hörte ich die Haustür. Sherlock wehte herein und blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen, dann verschwand er kurz in der Küche. Er hatte den Mantel ausgezogen und presste ein Geschirrtuch auf seinen Unterarm. Erst als ich aufstand, bemerkte er meine Anwesenheit und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Ich ging zum Lichtschalter und schaltete das Deckenlicht ein. Blut war über Sherlocks dunkles Hemd verschmiert. Eine Menge Blut! „Du bist verletzt, lass mich sehen…“  
Er zögerte. „Es ist nichts…“ –  
„Zier’ dich nicht.“  
Er gehorchte widerwillig. Es war der Schnitt einer Klinge, nicht sehr tief, nicht gefährlich, nichts Wichtiges verletzt, aber es blutete wohl dennoch ganz anständig, was den positiven Effekt hatte, dass die Wunde zumindest sauber war.  
Ich versorgte sie, ohne Aufhebens zu machen und legte einen Druckverband an. „Abwehrverletzung? Messerangriff?“ fragte ich sachlich. Sherlock antwortete mir nicht. Er verschwand in sein Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür.  
  
  
In Sherlocks Zimmer rührte sich nichts, als ich am Morgen herunter kam. Ich ließ ihn in Ruhe, denn es war eine lange nervenaufreibende Nacht gewesen. Später schlurfte er in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel durch die Wohnung wie ein Geist und schien mich überhaupt nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Irgendwann, als ich es fast nicht mehr aushielt, kochte ich einen Becher Tee, gab ungefähr so viel Milch hinzu, wie ich es bei Sherlock vorgestern beobachtet hatte und stellte ihn vor Sherlock hin. Danach verließ ich die Wohnung. Unsere Mullbinden waren fast alle.  
  
Grade als ich das Haus verließ, lief ein großer farbiger Mann in einem schwarzen Jogginganzug die Straße hinauf. Er machte lange Schritte und wirkte ausdauernd und durchtrainiert. Als er mich sah, grinste er und kam auf mich zu. Die Glaskörper seiner Augen und die Zähne blitzten um die Wette.  
„Dr. Watson! Hallo, wurde Zeit, dass wir uns mal über den Weg laufen. Meine Prinzessin haben Sie ja schon kennen gelernt.“  
Oh, klar…! „Donald, natürlich, Sie müssen Donald Chandler sein, na auf gute Nachbarschaft.“  
Er hatte einen anständigen Händedruck – und er war mir sogar sympathisch. „Sagen Sie mal, Sie wissen doch sicher, wo die nächste Apotheke ist?“ –  
„Da will ich auch grade hin.“  
Hab ich wieder ein Glück, dachte ich, halb sarkastisch.  
Er deutete mir die Richtung an und während wir uns auf den Weg machten fügte er hinzu: „Ich vergesse immer, rechtzeitig, Vitamin D zu kaufen. - -Wissen Sie – “ –  
„ - Ihre Haut kann mit dem bisschen Sonnenlicht in unseren Breiten nicht ausreichend Vitamin D bilden, ich weiß.“  
Donald schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich wissen Sie das, Sie sind ja Arzt, wie dumm von mir…“ Aber er lächelte dabei.  
Ein normales Gespräch mit einem normalen Menschen über normale Dinge, dachte ich. …normal? …naja…  
  
In der Apotheke ließ ich ihn vor, denn ich hatte eine größere Einkaufsliste – für den Fall, dass Sherlock eines Tages mit mehr als nur einem kleinen Schnitt nachhause kommen sollte.  
  
Zurück in 221b musste ich feststellen, dass sich die Wetterlage leider nicht geändert hatte. Sherlock lag teilnahmslos auf der Couch und nur sein Atemrhythmus überzeugte mich davon, dass er physisch in Ordnung war. Um mich abzulenken, las ich die Online-News, wo bereits stand:  
  
"Grausiger Fund in Kew Gardens."  
Jetzt konnte ich nachlesen, dass Charlie ein gerissener Kleinkrimineller ohne festen Wohnsitz war, 22 Jahre alt, früher mal ein Drogenproblem, aber seit etwa vier Jahren clean…  
  
früher mal ein Drogenproblem, aber seit etwa vier Jahren clean…  
  
früher mal ein Drogenproblem, aber seit etwa vier Jahren clean…  
  
– mein Gehirn blieb an diesem Satz hängen wie eine Plattennadel an einem Kratzer und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich in meinem Kopf eine Theorie zusammensetzte, für die ich eigentlich wirklich keine ausreichenden Daten hatte, und die mir weniger und weniger gefiel. Ich überflog weitere Meldungen. in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, das meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenken konnte und plötzlich war da ein Riesenfoto unseres falschen Chinesen!  
  
„Schauspieler Scott Andrews erstochen aufgefunden!"  
  
Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft.  
  
"Die Off-Stage-Party der B-Premiere der Inszenierung „Frankenstein“ im National Theatre verließ der junge, viel versprechende Schauspieler, der in der B-Besetzung Henri Clerval verkörperte gegen 2.30 zum heutigen Datum. Die Müllabfuhr fand seine Leiche am frühen Morgen mit wenigen aber sehr gezielten Messerstichen unter Müllsäcken vergraben. Bislang ist nur so viel klar, dass der Fundort nicht der Tatort ist…“  
  
Mir wurde schlecht… ich klappte hastig den Laptop zu, vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und ich versuchte alles, den Verdacht, der sich mir aufdrängte auszublenden, zu leugnen…  
  
Sherlock musste mein Entsetzen doch bemerken, er musste wissen, was mir durch den Kopf ging…! Er musste doch mitbekommen, dass ich mit ihm in einem Zimmer saß und nach Luft rang, weil sich mir fast der Magen umdrehte!  
Aber er rührte sich nicht…  
  
Schließlich floh ich in mein Zimmer und versuchte mir immer und immer wieder zu sagen, dass es nicht sein konnte…  
  
Unten hörte ich Sherlocks Schritte, merkwürdig stockend...  
  
  
Ich saß im stockdunklen Wohnzimmer in dem alten Sessel, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Sherlock hereinwehte. Er blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen. Ich machte das Licht an, trat zu ihm und sah, dass sein Mantel und seine Hände Blut besudelt waren.  
„Sherlock!“ rief ich besorgt und eilte an seine Seite.  
„Kein Angst, John. Alles nicht mein Blut – “  
  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Für ein paar Momente blieben meine Muskeln angespannt, wie in einer Starre, dann gelang es mir loszulassen und ich sank keuchend zusammen. Ich hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen – mein Unterbewusstsein hatte mir die Wahrheit aufgedrängt, aufgezwungen.  
Ich wollte diese Wahrheit nicht!  
  
Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in meinen Verstand, dass Sherlock sich diesen Schnitt am Unterarm nur beigebracht hatte, um mich wegen des Blutes an seiner Kleidung zu täuschen...  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis ich etwas schlafen konnte.  
Erst gegen morgen war ich so kaputt, dass ich doch wegdämmerte...  
  
  
Polizeiwagen um uns herum, ich stehe hinter dem gelben Absperrband, Sherlock steht mit Lestrade beim Krankenwagen und redet – sein Blick schweift vorüber und bleibt an mir hängen… Sherlock stockt plötzlich, winkt ab, wimmelt Lestrade ab – Sherlock, wie unvorsichtig, mach’ es nicht so auffällig, verdammt! denke ich, aber kommt zielstrebig auf mich zu, wirft die orangefarbene Decke in das geöffnete Fenster des Polizeiwagens links neben mir, schlüpft unter der Absperrung durch und steht direkt vor mir..  
Ich murmele nervös, dass Donovan mir die fiese Kiste mit den zwei Pillen erklärt hat, und als ich aufsehe, lächelt Sherlock auf mich hinunter und sagt:  
„Guter Schuss!"  
"Ja, ja, muss es wohl. Durch dieses Fenster...  
"Du wirst es ja wissen... Du musst die Schmauchspuren loswerden, ich denke nicht, dass du deshalb verknackt wirst, aber lass uns sehen, dass wir einen Prozess vermeiden. –  
Bist du in Ordnung?”  
“Natürlich bin ich in Ordnung.” –  
„Nun, du hast gerade einen Mann getötet…“  
  
  
Ich erwachte.  
Mein Kopf war plötzlich wieder klar. Der Cabbie hätte längst nicht mehr so viel Schaden anrichten können im kurzen Rest seines Lebens wie dieser junge Schauspieler.  
Es war nicht dasselbe… juristisch war es ganz und gar nicht dasselbe – einerseits Nothilfe, andererseits mindestens Totschlag im Affekt, aber mir wurde auf einmal klar, dass es für mich keinen allzu großen Unterschied machte und dass ich wusste, was ich tun würde, obwohl ich meine Sichtweise der Dinge andererseits sehr befremdlich und untypisch für mich fand...  
  
Es lag wohl daran, dass ich das Schlachtfeld sah....  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später saß ich, selbst noch im Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel mit einem starken Kaffee am Couchtisch, Sherlock lag scheinbar unverändert auf dem Sofa, was aber täuschte, denn ich hatte ihn ja in der Nacht herumwandern hören. Ich suchte Worte zusammen, aber sie entglitten mir immer wieder. Wie sollte ich es ihm sagen? Mir fiel der Traum von eben wieder ein.  
  
„Meinst du, es ist fremde DNA an seiner Leiche…bei dem Schauspieler…?` Plötzlich kam Leben in Sherlock er setzte sich mit eckigen Bewegungen auf und sah mich an… unsicher, hilflos… „Bestimmt nicht“, flüsterte er.  
„Weiß Lestrade, dass du Charlie kanntest?“ fragte ich weiter.  
Nur ein mattes Kopfschütteln.  
  
Ich las in den Online-News, dass ein Sergeant Dimmock erste Ermittlungen durchgeführt hatte und nun ein DI Gregson übernähme und hoffte, dass das gut für uns war, dass es nicht Lestrade war. Nach kurzem Zögern las ich es Sherlock vor und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Wir wollten uns mit der Brandstiftung beim Chinesen nicht befassen, weil du dich krank fühltest. Du hast dich noch die ganze Nacht lang sehr schlecht gefühlt ...und bist immer noch angegriffen…Ich...war bei dir... - die ganze Zeit...“  
Ich sah, wie Sherlock die Augen schloss, auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich Erschöpfung und Erleichterung ab – und noch etwas, das ich als Überraschung deutete. Ich war ja selbst überrascht, und ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie unendlich mühsam es für ihn gewesen sein musste, als Sherlock tief Atem schöpfte und leise und zittrig hervorstieß: „Danke, John…“ 


	3. Sherlock unter Mordverdacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John versteht es ja selbst nicht so ganz, aber er ist sogar bereit, Sherlock ein falsches Alibi, zu geben, falls der Verdacht auf ihn fallen sollte.  
> Aber wird das genügen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, mein Laptop ist mal wieder zur Reparatur und das Notebook hat nur Wordpad, deshalb bekomme ich wohl die Formatierungen nicht so hin wie bei Kap. 1 und 2

 

 

 

**III. Sherlock unter Mordverdacht  
**

**Kann ich Sherlock noch retten?**

 

 

Es dauerte nur diesen einen Moment, dann ging eine Veränderung mit Sherlock vor, die mich zutiefst erschreckte - und die anscheinend kein Ende nehmen wollte. Er hatte sich nach dem kurzen Austausch fast sofort in Embrionalstellung auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und die Augen geschlossen - ...allein seine Atmung verriet mir, dass er nicht schlief... Immerhin zitterte er nicht, seine Lippen waren blass, aber nicht blau...  
Völlig überfordert von dem Chaos, das in ihm tobte, hatte er sich in ein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Aber es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich ihn dort nicht lassen konnte.

Ich starrte ihn an, versuchte, meine wirren Gedanken zu sortieren und gleichzeitig abzuschätzen, in welcher körperlichen und seelischen Verfassung Sherlock sein musste und welche Gefahr am Dringendsten abgewendet werden musste.

"Lass uns unser Alibi präzisieren", begann ich – mit Bedacht, hatte ich "unser" gesagt...  
Es kam nichts von ihm. Nicht mal eine Regung.  
"Sherlock, hörst du? Das ist jetzt verdammt wichtig. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst!"  
Ruhig, nicht laut werden, ...er ist traumatisiert...  
Gott, wäre ich nur nicht so geschockt gewesen! Ich hätte ihn letzte Nacht überhaupt nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen. Es war schon viel zu viel wertvolle Zeit verstrichen, weil er mich getäuscht hatte! Ich nahm die Decke von dem alten Sessel am Kamin und deckte Sherlock zu.  
Er hatte sich nach seinem Alleingang in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert gehabt und ich Idiot hatte nicht kommen sehen, dass er dort stundenlang alleine in einem regelrechten Schockzustand zugebracht haben musste! Er hatte noch sehr stabil gewirkt, als er zurückgekommen war, aber das hätte ich doch ahnen müssen...! – Verdammt, Watson, hast du deine Approbation auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft?  
Verflucht, es war jetzt keine Zeit für Selbstanklagen, ich musste retten, was zu retten war...

"Es war wahnsinnig unvorsichtig, sich zu ritzen, nur um mich über das Blut an deiner Kleidung hinwegzutäuschen... – was sollen wir sagen, wobei das passiert ist? - Anderson wird auch denken, dass es eine Abwehrverletzung ist, so wie ich gestern..."

Ich bekam keine Antwort, mein Blick schweifte Richtung Küche... – bei was sollte man so ungeschickt abrutschen für diesen Schnitt...? – zu unwahrscheinlich... –  
Denk nach, Watson, denk nach...!  
"Oh, ja...ein abgebrochenes Experiment, das geht… Wie wäre es mit... Veränderung in der Blutgerinnung...bei... –  
Komm schon, Sherlock, lass mich nicht alles alleine machen", beschwor ich ihn.  
Aber das musste ich wohl und mein in dieser Hinsicht völlig ungeübtes Hirn konstruierte stockend ein Szenario...ich begann mit dem, was ich am Besten konnte.  
"Du hast nicht zufällig eine Allergie gegen irgendetwas? Eine Unverträglichkeit? –  
Sherlock! Bitte! Mach mit, grade als Arzt kann ich über dein Unwohlsein keine schwammigen Angaben machen! Das wäre höchst verdächtig..."  
Ich ging zum Kühlschrank... Eine Lebensmittelvergiftung vom Chinesen wäre nicht stichhaltig, die Inkubationszeit war einfach zu lange. Wenn..., dann vorher... dann...etwas aus diesem Kühlschrank...?  
– oh, die Augen sind jetzt hier – auch das noch...  
– nein, zu kompliziert...

Ich ging zu meinem Platz zurück und musterte Sherlock verzweifelt - dann hatte ich es.  
"Okay, Sherlock, hör mir jetzt gut zu: Du hast Migräne! Sagen wir, erst seit einem halben Jahr...sagen wir, es war der dritte Anfall... – du hast noch zu wenig Erfahrung damit... Du fühltest die Attacke schon am Nachmittag kommen, aber du hast nichts gesagt...beim Chinesen ging es dir dann so schlecht, dass wir überstürzt gegangen sind – ...wir sind spgar hauptsächlich seinetwegen gegangen, damit seine Gäste nicht denken, dass du dich wegen seines Essens übergeben musst... – du wolltest es so – das ergibt einen Sinn..."

Wir müssen den Chinesen bezahlen – nicht jetzt... ich muss ihn anrufen und genau diese Begründung abgeben..., ging es mir durch den Kopf...

Ich ging in die Küche, um einen neuen Lappen zu holen, den ich mit Wasser tränkte, auswrang und über den Rand eines ziemlich neu wirkenden Eimers hängte und diesen am Sofa abstellte, dann zog ich die Vorhänge zu.

"Ich...war die ganze Nacht in deiner Nähe geblieben, hörst du, Sherlock?" -  
\- Ja, und verdammt noch mal, ich wünschte, ich hätte das stattdessen wenigstens in der vergangenen Nacht getan, anstatt vor Entsetzen auf mein Zimmer zu flüchten. Sherlock, es tut mir Leid! dachte ich... Über dreißig Stunden, in denen er sich einsam gequält hatte...!

"Wir sind hier im Wohnzimmer gewesen und... -  
Sherlock! - Irgendwelche Spuren in deinem Badezimmer oder Schlafzimmer? ... -  
Bleib wo du bist, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
Mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals.  
Der Mantel!  
Das blutige Oberhemd!  
Hatte er irgendwo noch das Messer? Oh, Gott, ich bin zu dumm dazu...!

Während ich alles zusammen suchte, begannen mir die Hände zu zittern. Aber ich musste mich jetzt zusammen reißen, ich hatte es doch schon so gründlich vergeigt, ich musste jetzt durchhalten...  
– zum Teufel, wohin damit?! Verbrennen?  
Gut, es war Winter,  
...trotzdem wäre ein Kaminfeuer verdächtig, zumal wenn noch nicht alles rückstandslos verbrannt war…wenn es merkwürdig roch…  
Dann hatte ich eine Eingebung. Ich rannte zum Papiermüll und suchte einen Karton, in dem Sherlock neulich eine Sendung von Chemikalien erhalten hatte. Ich packte alles hinein, klebte ihn zu, stellte ihn zwei Häuser weiter in den Hauseingang und hoffte, dass die Verzögerung, alles wieder zu bekommen, uns ausreichend Zeit geben würde.  
So schnell ich konnte, kehrte ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und musterte meinen Mitbewohner besorgt.  
„Sherlock?“  
Keine Veränderung.

Es klopfte! Mein Herz machte einen Satz. Ich sprang auf und spähte aus dem Fenster…keine Streifenwagen zu sehen..., aber das wollte nichts heißen... –

„Hu,  hu! Jungs?“  
Mrs. Hudson…!  
Ich öffnete: „Mrs Hudson, was – “  
„John, was ist denn los...Sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus, ist etwas passiert?"  
Es war eigentlich nicht Mrs Hudson, die ich hatte anlügen wollte, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl: „Sherlock geht es nicht gut…er hatte einen heftigen Migräneanfall, den er mir verheimlichen wollte..."  
Mrs Hudson wollte an mir vorbei, ich machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und sie eilte mit einem kleinen Schreckensschrei in unser Wohnzimmer  – und an Sherlocks Seite.  
"Um Himmels Willen, Sherlock, mein lieber Junge, Sie sehen wirklich furchtbar elend aus.“ Sie fuhr durch seine Locken und strich ihm ein paar mal über den Rücken. Sherlock regte sich und öffnete die Augen…  
“Sherlock…“  
Mit einem matten, künstlichen Lächeln erwiderte er ihren Blick.  
“ – John, können Sie denn nicht MEHR für ihn tun?"  
– Ah! Verdammt, ja, so viel mehr hätte ich tun können, …tun müssen! Verdammt...! –  
"Er braucht einfach nur Ruhe, Mrs. Hudson…“ würgte ich hervor.  
"Nein, vor allen Dingen braucht der Junge etwas zu essen, Ich hole Ihm etwas. Aber nur ausnahmsweise  –  ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht Ihre Haushälterin...“

Wenigstens hatte er die Augen geöffnet.  
„Ich hätte so viel mehr tun können…tun müssen… Sherlock…es tut mir Leid… ich hätte merken müssen, wie schlecht es dir geht, das ist mein Job, dass ich so etwas sehe, und ich dachte ich wäre gut darin…“ Ich verstummte. Es ging jetzt nicht um mich. Ich beschloss, Mrs Hudson gewähren zu lassen, vielleicht würde sie mit ihrer mütterlichen Art irgendwie zu Sherlock durchdringen, sie kannte ihn ja schon länger – sie war es, die sogar von ihm umarmt wurde...  
Ich brauchte jede Hilfe, die ich kriegen konnte – und die Auswahl war nicht eben riesig… Ich beschloss. den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen und ging in den Hinterhof, um frische Luft zu schöpfen.

 

Hatte ich jetzt alles bedacht?  
Alibi… Beweisstücke…

Eine kleine Szene von vor ein paar Tagen spulte sich in meinem Kopf ab.  
„Was machen Sie hier?“  
„Nun, ich wusste, Sie würden den Koffer finden. Ich bin nicht dumm."  
„Sie können nicht einfach in meine Wohnung einbrechen!“  
„Sie können nicht einfach Beweismittel zurück halten – und ich bin nicht eingebrochen.“  
„Schön, und wie nennen Sie dann das hier?“  
„Eine Drogenrazzia…“

Mir wird bewusst, dass ich vor Kälte zittere – und dass ich immer noch in Schlafanzug, Morgenmantel und Schlappen bin.  
Aber jetzt bin ich wenigstens wach.

 

Im Wohnzimmer empfängt mich Mrs Hudsons vorwurfsvoller Blick, aber ich bemerke ihn nur am Rande. denn ich sehe - Sherlock hat sich in seiner zusammengekauerten Position auf den linken Ellenbogen gestützt. Er wirkt matt und sein Blick noch immer etwas verschleiert, aber es ist etwas Leben in ihn gekommen, wie es scheint.  
„Und jetzt erholen Sie sich gut, mein Lieber“, säuselt sie und drückt seine Schulter. Sie geht an mir vorbei und ich rufe: „Vielen Dank, Mrs Hudson!“ – „Für Sherlock jederzeit wieder!“  
„Sherlock…“ Ich setze mich direkt vor ihn auf den Couchtisch. „Sherlock, wir müssen reden. Das Alibi – UNSER Alibi, hast du das mitbekommen…?"

Ich wiederhole es ihm, rufe den Chinesen an, versuche unseren überstürzten Aufbruch zu erklären – und bekomme prompt Adressen eines Akupunktur- und Akupressur-Spezialisten und einen Haufen Tipps bezüglich Ginseng und was weiß ich noch alles. was gegen Migräne gelfen soll…  
\- ich wimmele ihn schließlich ab.  
Das hat viel zu lange gedauert – Sherlock, bist du noch da?

„Sherlock, ich habe – die Kleidung und all das von deinem Alleingang für eine Weile beiseite geschafft. - -  
Wirst du das durchhalten, wenn das Yards kommt?  
Bitte, rede mit mir, es geht um dich!“

Wie kriege ich ihn…?

„Wie hast du das gemacht…?  
Es war das Nächstliegende…dass er einfach tatsächlich ein Schauspieler war…

Die Glückskekse…du hast sicher noch nicht nachgesehen, soll ich…?

Sherlock, es tut mir Leid…du hattest dich eingeschlossen…aber ich hätte merken müssen, was mit dir los ist – und gestern Abend… – ich verdammter Idiot war nur mit meinem eigenen Entsetzen beschäftigt, statt zu bemerken, dass du es bist, der traumatisiert ist! – “

„Es ist gut, John“, höre ich plötzlich leise.  
Es verblüfft mich maßlos... die Stimme ist  zwar dünner als sonst, ...kleiner, aber ruhig.  
„Sherlock, ...es ist so – ca. 72 Stunden, nach einem seelischen Trauma kapselt das Opfer das Erlebte ein, deshalb - also - - es ist wichtig, vorher zu reden, danach wird es sehr, sehr schwierig – “  
„Ich bin nicht wie normale Menschen, das solltest du langsam wissen…  -  
...72 h, sagst du,...sind normal?“ fragt er dann.  
„Naja, man kann natürlich nicht die Uhr danach stellen…“  
„Ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, so lange zu brauchen, es war doch alles etwas…komplexer als ich dachte…“  
\- er klingt nun doch ziemlich müde.  
„Sherlock, wovon redest du?“ frage ich alarmiert.  
„Ich musste erst alles einsortieren, weißt du…in meinen Gedächtnispalast.“  
Ich springe auf und werfe fast den Couchtisch hinter mir um. „Deinen – ?! Was? - Sherlock?!"  
„John. Krieg’ dich wieder ein. Es ist eine Memoriertechnik. Eitwas wie ein mentaler Plan. Man macht sich eine Art Landkarte mit einer Örtlichkeit, es muss kein real existierender Ort sein. Und dann deponiert man Erinnerungen, die man zumindest theoretisch nicht mehr vergessen kann, - wenn man den Weg dorthin zurück findet.“  

Ich möchte schreien! Ich lasse mich auf den Couchtisch zurücksinken und vergrabe verzweifelt mein Gesicht in den Händen. Zu spät! Er HATTE es längst eingekapselt – oder vielleicht auch verarbeitet...auf eine schräge Weise vielleicht... – oder was auch immer…! Keine Ahnung! Ich konnte nichts mehr tun…

„Es ist gut, John“, sagt er wieder. „Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, ist es gut…“  
Ich muss tief durchatmen und sehe ihn an: “Du denkst, du wirst wirklich damit klar kommen?“  
„Ich habe es so entschieden – im Voraus. Es war meine Wahl und kein – Unfall...“

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.  –  
Da ist die eine Frage... – nicht die wichtigste, vielleicht – aber sie lässt mich nicht los…

„John, ich weiß, was es ist, dass du mich nicht zu fragen wagst. Du fragst dich, ob ich wirklich sicher bin, dass es Scott Andrews war? – Ich BIN sicher. - Etwas von Charlies Habseligkeiten fehlte, etwas, das er grundsätzlich bei sich trug – die Kette seiner verstorbenen Schwester...  
Ich sagte es Andrews auf den Kopf zu. Er lachte - er war…guter Laune…cool... -  
bestimmt nicht sein erster Mord... - und irgendwas machte ihn sicher, damit durchzukommen... Irgendwer…  -Moriarty...“

Ich fühle mich unsagbar klein...und unsagbar müde...  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich zigmal mehr Morde verhindert, als…als ich – für mich ist es in Ordnung, wirklich… Ich mache mir nur Sorgen – “  
„Ich habe wahrscheinlich nicht einen einzigen Mord verhindert, John... - denn Moriarty wird einfach einen anderen Lakaien schicken. - - -  
John. …ich habe dich erschreckt…“  
Er mustert mich prüfend. “...dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich hatte dich ausgeschlossen, wollte dich nicht mit hinein ziehen. Du kennst mich ja noch kaum, du konntest nicht wissen, was in mir vorgeht... -  
Lestrade kennt mich seit fünf Jahren und versteht mich immer noch nicht.“

Ich bin fassungslos. Ich hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt und – ja, das war schon fast so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung…für Sherlock allemal.

„Dann mach dass bitte nie wieder!“  
„Jemanden – ?“  
„Nein – ja – ich meine auch... Nein, ich meine - - -  Weih’ mich ein, schließ mich nicht aus, aus deinen Plänen, deinen Aktionen, wenn es gefährlich ist, grade dann nicht! Versprich mir das!“

Mir wird klar, dass ich zuviel verlange noch während ich rede und dass das Wahnsinn ist – und Mycroft erscheint wieder in meinem Kopf und lächelt. höhnisch. Aber es ist Sherlocks weicher Bariton, der freundlich aber auch irgendwie ziemlich kühl sagt:  
„John, du brauchst dringend etwas Ruhe.“ Er steht auf, nimmt seine Geige von dem mit Zeug voll gestellten, niedrigen Fenstersims, deutet mit dem Bogen in einer ausladenden Bewegung auf sein Sofa und sagt:  
„Leg dich hin und versuch etwas zu schlafen.“  
Ich bin völlig überrascht – aber mein Verstand schaltet sich ein und macht mir klar: Wenn ich hier bleibe, kann ich ihn im Auge behalten – also mache ich mit. Ich platziere mich auf seinem Sofa – keine Ahnung, wie meine linke Schulter das finden wird – aber spielt keine Rolle – und ziehe die Decke über mich…sie riecht nach Sherlocks Aftershave…

Währenddessen beginnt Sherlock zu spielen, sehr sanft… bisweilen sind da ein paar Wendungen in fast unerträglich deprimiertem Moll…verminderten Akkorden, Sekunden…aber nie wirklich dissonant…

Und seltsam genug...ziehen mich diese Töne in den Schlaf...

 

 

 

 

 

**Kollegen - und Komplizen...**

 

 

Als ich aufwachte, hing die sanfte traurige Geigenmelodie noch wie ein Traum in meiner Erinnerung und löste sich dann auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick fiel mir wieder ein, dass Sherlock einen Menschen getötet hatte -  
erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um.

"Sherlock?"

Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass er sich zuletzt wieder gefangen zu haben schien...  
Ich versuchte, Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen...  
ich hatte heute Vormittag versucht, einen Mord zu vertuschen - oder mindestens einen Totschlag - hatte mich zu Sherlocks Komplizen gemacht und in planlosem Aktionismus verzweifelt versucht, ihn zu schützen...

Wo war er jetzt...? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen?  
Drei Stunden...  
Da hörte ich, wie sich die Tür vom Flur zur Küche öffnete.

 

"Danke, Mrs Hudson, ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Sie sind ein Goldstück!"  
Erleichterung überkam mich…: Sherlocks Stimme nach zu urteilen, schien es ihm gut zu gehen.

"Sherlock?"

Er erschien in der Küchentür. Weißes Hemd, dunkle Hose - wie aus dem Ei gepellt...!

"John. Mit einem Besserungswunsch von unserer Mrs Hudson. Du musst halb verhungert sein."  
Er stellte einen Teller und Besteck vor mir ab. Dass er so etwas sagen konnte...! Ausgerechnet er...

Er schien wieder völlig souverän - als ob ich von dem Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa nur geträumt hätte.  
Und er musste Mrs Hudson etwas erzählt haben, irgendetwas, das sie versöhnlich gestimmt hatte... –  
Oh Gott, womöglich so etwas wie: ’John ist nicht von meiner Seite gewichen, er hat mir beigestanden und jetzt ist er wirklich erschöpft, Sie dürfen ihm nicht böse sein…’  
\- Verdammt….irgendwas in der Art… –

Während ich gehorsam und ohne darauf zu achten, was es war, mein Essen in mich hineinschaufelte, wurde mir allmählich bewusst, wie sehr mich das alles mitgenommen hatte.  
Und, ja - mein Verdauungstrakt, hatte ein Stadium erreicht, in dem er das Hungergefühl längst frustriert eingestellt hatte. Als ich aufgegessen hatte, setzte sich Sherlock mir gegenüber:  
"Fühlst du dich besser?" wollte er wissen.

"Sherlock..., ich habe so mies reagiert... es –  "  
"Nein, John, nein, ist schon gut...Du hast so etwas sicher noch nie gemacht. Und es hätte dich fast überfordert - aber du hast alles so weit ziemlich gut durchdacht –  " –    
"Ich rede eben nicht davon, dein  - - - Komplize zu sein, sondern –  …Arzt..." –  
"Ich brauchte keinen Arzt. –  Wie bist du auf die Idee mit dem Paket gekommen?"  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
„Ich bin immer im Bilde, was bei uns im Müll liegt. Außerdem war er doch von einer Sendung, die ich erhalten hatte.  - Müll ist eminent wichtig für Ermittlungen, auch was den Grad der Verwesung angeht und so weiter... Im Müll habe ich auch den pinkfarbenen Koffer gefunden. –  Das mit dem Paket war gar keine so schlechte Idee für den Anfang...." –  
"Ich wollte dich einfach nicht so lange aus den Augen lassen –  ", lautete meine klägliche Begründung.  
"Es geht mir gut, John."

Jemand war an der Haustür. Sherlock stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.  
"Leg dich hin!" zischte er.  
"Mr Holmes? Ich bin's, Gregson. Dürfen wir reinkommen?  
"Warten Sie, ich komme zu Ihnen herunter, meinem Mitbewohner geht es nicht gut, er hat sich in Wohnzimmer etwas hingelegt...", hörte ich ihn an der Tür in entspanntem Plauderton zu dem Detective Inspector sagen. Schritte entfernten sich treppab.

Niemand sah nach, ob ich tatsächlich da war...  
Niemand erhielt Befehl, die Treppe zu bewachen...  
Keine Hausdurchsuchung...

Ich merkte erst jetzt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Ich stand auf und legte die Decke zusammen, trug den Teller zur Spüle.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sherlock zurückkam.  
"Was wollte er?" fragte ich.  
"Meine Hilfe im Fall Scott Andrews." –  
"Und du –  hast abgelehnt...?" –  
"Natürlich. Ich habe es auch abgelehnt, als seine Eltern vorhin bei mir anfragten."  
"Vorhin?" –  
"Während du schliefst... Ich war ihnen empfohlen worden...von einem –  Fan...", antwortete Sherlock gelassen.  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um die Tragweite dieser Worte zu begreifen. "Moriarty weiß es!?" rief ich erschrocken.  
"Offensichtlich...zumindest ahnt er es."  
"Das wird er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen."  
"Nein. Das war nur der erste Schlagabtausch. Oder besser gesagt, der Zweite, der Erste war der Cabbie. Das Spiel geht in die nächste Runde."

 

Das Spiel...!  
Es ging diesmal um ihn selbst, es hatte quasi dicht neben ihm eingeschlagen und es war für ihn immer noch - ein Spiel.  
Sherlock selbst sah kein Schlachtfeld, er sah ein Spielbrett...  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Ich merkte plötzlich, wie er mich las... Ich hatte ihn wohl angestarrt… –   und um von meiner Beunruhigung abzulenken, fragte ich:  
"Was ist eigentlich mit den Glückskeksen?"  
Sherlock drehte sich von mir weg und wedelte fahrig mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht: "...unwichtig..."  
Unwichtig? Wegen der verdammten Kekse hatten wir diese wahnsinnige Aktion doch überhaupt abgezogen! -  
Aber dann verstand ich es. Auch Sherlock war dieser Gedanke längst gekommen: Dass Charlie das erste Bauernopfer in seiner Partie war....

"Schau nach. Aber nimm wieder Latexhandschuhe und eine Pinzette..."  
Ich streifte also ein neues Paar Handschuhe über und nahm die Kekse aus dem Gefrierbeutel in der Küchentischschublade. Hinter mir konnte ich Sherlock über den Couchtisch laufen und auf das Sofa fallen hören.  
Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Ich mache die Analyse später, es wird ohnehin nichts dabei herauskommen...nur zur Sicherheit. Was steht drin?"  
Ich rollte genervt die Augen, denn in dem Ersten stand:

"Sherlock, ich habe dich bei den Eiern! M. "

"Lies schon vor!"  
Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch den Zweiten auseinandergefaltet und eingetütet und las:

"Hier, der Zipfel deines Mantels ist in meiner Hand. Wenn ich einen Zipfel deines Mantels abgeschnitten und dich nicht getötet habe, dann kannst du erkennen und einsehen, dass ich weder Bosheit noch Aufruhr im Sinn habe."

Ich setzte mich zu Sherlock an den Couchtisch.  
"Sagt dir das was?"  
"Ich glaube, schon..." Aber weil ich nicht sicher war, googlete ich den Text und dann wurde mir der Zusammenhang mit der rüden und zweideutigen ersten Botschaft klar. Okay, es gab eine ähnliche Parallelstelle, die nicht so anzüglich war… die kannte ich von früher… - die war Kindergottesdienst-tauglich...  
"Lies schon."  
"Ich bin Arzt, kein Lektor. Und das ist eine Geschichte, die sogar über mehrere biblische Bücher hinweg geht."  
„Und wer soll das so Wichtiges sein?“  
„David.“  
„David…ja... tötete im Duell einen Riesen mit einer Steinschleuder,um einen Krieg zu beenden. enthauptete den Riesen anschließend, lebte einige Zeit als Räuberhauptmann, später Ehebruch, Auftragsmord an dem störenden Ehemann, einem gewissen Urias. Seitdem nennt man einen Brief, der den Überbringer der Nachricht zum Tod verurteilt, einen Uriasbrief. Kommt auch in Hamlet vor. – Habe ich ein Verbrechen vergessen?“    
Ich muss kichern. Es ist nur die nachlassende Anspannung --- , nein, es ist auch Sherlocks höchst selektive Auflistung…  
„Bestimmt nicht, Sherlock.“  
„Sonst noch was?“  
Und ich sage versuchsweise: „…spielt ein Saiteninstrument…?“  
„Oh, –  ja… stimmt... –  also dann erkläre mir, worum es geht.“  
Seufzend ergebe ich mich in mein Schicksal: „Ich weiß nicht,  ob ich das alles noch so richtig im Kopf habe", murmele ich googlend. „Jedenfalls…die Stämme Israels haben Krach mit den Philistern, –  Phönizier, besser gesagt, -  werden von ihnen geknechtet, es gibt immer wieder Aufstände – “  
Ich unterbreche mich… – Schlachtfeld... – Afghanistan... – Terroranschläge… - - -

"Komm auf den Punkt, John.“  
Ich reiße mich zusammen:  
“Also es soll schließlich ein Zweikampf entscheiden – altes Sagenmotiv, wie auch immer, weil die Philister der Ansicht sind, gegen unseren Riesen traut sich sowieso keiner – stimmt aber nicht. David, noch ein Teenager – aber schon heimlich von einem Propheten als von Gott ausersehender zukünftiger König geweiht. Du weißt –  Steinschleuder, Enthauptung, Triumph – okay…David bekommt eine von König Sauls Töchtern zur Frau…gut, das ist etwas vertrackt, aber, nicht so wichtig, denke ich – aber dann merkt Saul, dass David immer beliebter wird, ihm den Rang abläuft, er befürchtet, dass das Volk ihn als König haben möchte, bekommt Depressionen, Verfolgungswahn… lässt David – obwohl der immer noch vollkommen loyal ist, verfolgen… David flieht, wird so eine Art Räuberhauptmann, wie du richtig sagst, und Saul möchte ihn tot sehen. Und jetzt kommen wir  an den Abschnitt, aus dem unser Vers stammt… Saul ist gegen die Philister ins Feld gezogen und ihm wird Meldung gemacht, wo sich David aufhält, er nimmt – naja, das sind immer so die biblischen Übertreibungen – 3000 Mann mit sich, um Davids Bande zu suchen. In einer Höhle – geht er  –  austreten. Ausgerechnet dort verbirgt sich David mit seinen Leuten. Sie sagen zu ihm: Das ist eine göttliche Fügung, Gott hat dir deinen Feind ausgeliefert, bring es zu Ende, - aber David weigert sich. Saul ist auch einmal ein Auserwählter Gottes gewesen – auch, wenn da wohl...irgendetwas … –  schief gelaufen ist. …

Ich lese nun direkt aus dem Text:

Da stand David auf und schnitt heimlich einen Zipfel von Sauls Mantel ab.  
6 Hinterher aber schlug David das Gewissen, weil er einen Zipfel vom Mantel Sauls abgeschnitten hatte.  
7 Er sagte zu seinen Männern: Der Herr bewahre mich davor, meinem Gebieter, dem Gesalbten des Herrn, so etwas anzutun und Hand an ihn zu legen; denn er ist der Gesalbte des Herrn.  
8 Und David fuhr seine Leute mit scharfen Worten an und ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich an Saul vergriffen. Als Saul die Höhle verlassen hatte und seinen Weg fortsetzte,  
9 stand auch David auf, verließ die Höhle und rief Saul nach: Mein Herr und König! Als Saul sich umblickte, verneigte sich David bis zur Erde und warf sich (vor ihm) nieder.  
10 Dann sagte David zu Saul: Warum hörst du auf die Worte von Leuten, die sagen: Gib acht, David will dein Verderben.  
11 Doch heute kannst du mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass der Herr dich heute in der Höhle in meine Gewalt gegeben hat. Man hat mir gesagt, ich solle dich töten; aber ich habe dich geschont. Ich sagte: Ich will nicht die Hand an meinen Herrn legen; denn er ist der Gesalbte des Herrn.  
12 Sieh her, mein Vater! Hier, der Zipfel deines Mantels ist in meiner Hand. Wenn ich einen Zipfel deines Mantels abgeschnitten und dich nicht getötet habe, dann kannst du erkennen und einsehen, dass ich weder Bosheit noch Aufruhr im Sinn habe und dass ich mich nicht gegen dich versündigt habe; du aber stellst mir nach, um mir das Leben zu nehmen.

"Genug", entschied Sherlock.

" …Übrigens ist das Hin und Her zwischen den Beiden damit nicht beendet…“, ergänzte ich....

„Was denkst du, will mir Moriarty, damit sagen?"  
Darauf hatte ich gewartet und hielt ihm den anderen Zettel hin:  
"Das!"

 

"...oh, zumindest ein neuer Tonfall..." -

Plötzlich fuhr Sherlock vom Sitz hoch und presste die Hände an die Schläfen - jetzt wirkte er, als bekäme er tatsächlich überfallartig Migräne.

"Sherlock, was ist mit dir?"  
Es sah beängstigend aus - wie er da stand...  
...er murmelte irgendetwas. Dann fuhr er sich parallel mit beiden Händen von den Schlüsselbeinen über die Brust und weiter nach unten…seine linke Hand zuckt – etwa über der Hüfte –

"Es fehlt ein Knopf…" Es klingt verblüfft.

"Was?"  
"An meinem Mantel fehlt ein Knopf – unten links..."

"Du meinst…, Moriarty..."  
Ich wollte diesen Satz nicht beenden.  
"Andrews muss es gemacht haben, als wir uns vor der Feuerwehr verbargen."

„…und – was genau heißt das jetzt? Ist er bei Andrews Leiche? Hat ihn Moriarty noch zugespielt bekommen? Kann DNA darauf sein?“  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Handschuhe.“  
„Und wie häufig sind diese Knöpfe!?"

„Das sind sehr, sehr gute Fragen, die du mir stellst, wirklich.“

„Sherlock, wirklich! --- ich meine es ernst!“ stöhnte ich verzweifelt.

„Ich auch”, erwiderte Sherlock, völlig gelassen, aber mit einem unternehmungslustigen Funkeln in de Augen.

Er ist irre! Irgendwie ist er wirklich total durchgeknallt…

„...Belstaff, 12-13 Conduit Street ... - 'Milford', reine irische Wolle, tweedgefüttert, mikroporöse Imprägnierung, Maßanfertigung... aber  - wie verbreitet die Knöpfe sind – ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung…“

„Sherlock...“, Mir wird schon wieder ganz anders, als ich das höre…

"Er ist gut, John...mein Fan...er ist wirklich ziemlich clever..."

Mit Entsetzen sehe ich, das Sherlock von diesen Aussichten anscheinend einfach total hingerissen ist...

 

 

 

 

**...so tun, als wär' alles okay...**

 

 

 

"Was um alles in der Welt wirst du jetzt tun?" brach es aus mir heraus.  
Sherlock ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen, wuschelte sich kurz durch die Locken und sagte mit schrägem Grinsen: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Seine Ratlosigkeit schien ihn zu amüsieren!  
An seine Grenzen zu stoßen, unterhielt ihn!

"Touché, Moriarty...!", murmelte er grimmig.  
"Wenn du in diesem Herrenausstatter nach den Knöpfen fragst, machst du dich verdächtig."  
"Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, weil ich nicht wissen muss, wie verbreitet die Knöpfe sind, weil ich dieses Verbrechen ja gar nicht lösen will."

Er hatte einfach so über dieses Wort hinweg geredet - Verbrechen!

 

–  „Wissen Sie, warum er hier ist? Er wird nicht dafür bezahlt, oder so was. Er mag es. Er fährt darauf ab! Je eigenartiger das Verbrechen ist, desto mehr turnt ihn das an. Und wissen Sie, was? Eines Tages wird ihm das Aufklären nicht mehr reichen. Eines Tages werden wir um eine Leiche herumstehen und er wird es sein, der es getan hat…!“ –  fiel mir plötzlich Sally Donovans Prophezeiung ein...  
Er hatte zwar nicht aus Langeweile gemordet, aber dass sie teilweise recht hatte, erschreckte mich.

"Moriarty ist am Zug."  
"Das scheint dich überhaupt nicht zu beunruhigen!"  
"Würde das etwas ändern?"  
Nach ein, zwei Sekunden verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schrägen Lächeln und das machte mir deutlich, dass ich ihn angestarrt hatte.  
"Das, eh – was du da heute morgen gemacht hast, dass du – naja, was du angeboten hast – war - eh – gut…"

…gut…im ethischen Sinne… -  wohl kaum…?? Und wieso war es jetzt eigentlich auf einmal Sherlock, dem die Worte fehlten?

 

Unten war jemand an der Tür und Mrs Hudsons Stimme mischte sich mit der eines Mannes. Sherlock sprang auf, lief über den Couchtisch zur Tür und riss sie auf:  
"Was gibt es, Mrs Hudson?" rief er unnötig dröhnend nach unten.  
"Officer Jones, Sie sind das. - Was ist los?"  
"Ich habe da den Fall eines toten Kleinkriminellen. Der Tote auf der Sonnenuhr - Sie wissen sicher Bescheid. Ich hätte gerne Ihre Hilfe."  
"Langweilig."  
"Ich komme da nicht recht weiter..."  
"Der Fall interessiert mich nicht."  
"Ich vermute Bandenrivalität, eine Warnung vielleicht, eine Machtdemonstration?"  
"Jones,... Sie machen das schon. Ich habe eigene Aufträge, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Viel Glück, Jones!"

Diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit! - Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, ich hätte ihm abgekauft, dass ihm der Tote auf der Sonnenuhr wirklich völlig egal war.  
Unten fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sherlock machte die Wohnzimmertür zu und sagte erklärend in meine Richtung: "Officer Jones, - scharf wie eine Bulldogge und lässt ebenso wenig locker wie ein Krebs, wenn er erst mal jemanden in seinen Scheren hält, aber so dumm wie ein Esel, ich hatte ihn mal als Verstärkung zu einem Zugriff geholt und er hätte beinahe alles verdorben. Seither bildet er sich ein, ich schulde ihm was. –  Ich hole dann mal meine Sachen zurück."

Nachdem Sherlock mit dem Paket zurückgekommen war, verschwand er kurz im Badezimmer, holte dann verschiedenes aus der Küche. Er schien keine Zweifel zu haben, wie den Blutflecken bei zu kommen sei.

 

Moriarty hat den Knopf...!

Ich war kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen - und Sherlock war die Ruhe selbst.  
Vertraute er darauf, dass Moriarty den Knopf nur als Souvenir sah?  
Dass er ihn nicht einsperren lassen wollte, weil er ja mit ihm spielen wollte?

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und merkte jetzt erst, wie verschwitzt und dreckig ich mich eigentlich fühlte. Ich war immer noch im Schlafanzug...  
Ich ging hinauf, um mich zu duschen, umzuziehen und zu rasieren. Wieder im Wohnzimmer setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und durchforstete die Nachrichten nach Neuigkeiten. Sherlock sollte nicht denken, dass mich das alles so sehr aufregte, dass ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte.

Sherlock kam aus dem Bad.  
"Na? Alles herausbekommen?", fragte ich beiläufig.  
"Nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit Blutflecken zu tun habe", antwortete Sherlock leichthin. "Nur, dass es bei der letzten Gelegenheit meines war."  
Ich versuchte, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos auf den Bildschirm gerichtet zu halten. "Ähnlich viel von der Menge her?" wollte ich wissen und versuchte dabei, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.  
"Einiges mehr, denke ich... Ich habe die Ärzte nicht gefragt. Und Mycroft habe ich nicht zugehört."  
Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass er lebensgefährlich verletzt worden sein musste. Hätte ich besser nicht gefragt!  
"Klingt ja hochdramatisch", spöttelte ich, "was hast du mit dir angestellt?"  
"Ich habe einen mordenden Chirurgen überführt und er hat mir im anschließenden Handgemenge mit seinem Skalpell die Leistenschlagader aufgeschlitzt", plauderte Sherlock.  
"Was? - Oh, Gott, Sherlock?! Wie hast du das überlebt?" entfuhr es mir.  
"Naja, Glücklicherweise befanden wir uns ja schon in einem Krankenhaus...", schmunzelte er.

Das war wirklich genug Smalltalk von der Sorte, dachte ich. Für heute reichte es mir.  
Ich machte mir ein paar Sandwiches zurecht, wünschte Sherlock "Gute Nacht" und nahm sie mit nach oben. Wie ich an diesem Abend zur Ruhe kommen sollte, war mir allerdings schleierhaft.

 

"Nun, Dr Watson", sagte eine blasierte Stimme - und ich sah Mycroft Holmes in meinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen. Er nahm eine Münze aus der Tasche warf sie spielerisch, wie um eine Entscheidung auszuknobeln, aber dann sah ich: Die kleine graue Scheibe war keine Münze...es war der Knopf! –    
"Knopf oder Zahl?" witzelte Mycroft. "Zeit, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, Dr Watson. Zeit für die Vertrauensfrage (= trust issue)." Er warf den Knopf hoch, schnappte ihn mit der gleichen Hand:  
"Gotcha, Sherlock!"  
Er lächelte herablassend. "Mit dieser Münze kaufe ich dich, Brüderchen... dich und deinen kleinen Soldaten... – für meinen persönlichen Secret Service…  
Meinen Sie nicht, Dr. Watson?"  
Die Tür flog auf, Sherlock rauschte mit wehendem Mantel herein und reckte seinen Geigenbogen in Mycrofts Richtung, der griff nach seinem Regenschirm und zog einen Degen daraus hervor und entbot Sherlock einen Fechtgruß, woraufhin sich der Geigenbogen plötzlich in einen massiven Bihänder verwandelte, den Sherlock mit beiden Händen über dem Kopf schwang. Mit einer Grimasse des Zorns und einem kaum noch menschlichen Brüllen preschte er vor und holte aus – im nächsten Moment rollte Mycroft Holmes’ Kopf vor meine Füße... dann hörte ich seinen Rumpf zu Boden gehen… Sherlock wirbelte zu mir herum, fegte auf mich zu wie ein Windstoß und streckte seine Rechte nach mir aus...  "Entscheide dich, John..."  
　

Ich fuhr hoch -  
...ohne zu schreien, immerhin...  
Was war das denn grade eben...?

Ich versuchte zu analysieren, wie diese Bilder hatten entstehen können…

–  …dann ist er kein - ? - "Kein was``?" – Ich weiß nicht… kriminelles Superhirn...? „Nahe dran!" - „Grundgütiger! Ich bekleide einen niederen Posten in der britischen Regierung." „Er IST die Britische Regierung…wenn er nicht gerade zu beschäftigt damit ist, der Geheimdienst zu sein, oder auch freischaffend die CIA. Guten Abend, Mycroft, versuch’ keinen Krieg anzufangen, bevor ich zuhause bin, du weißt, was das mit dem Verkehr anstellt…" –  

Wie sollte ich diesen schrecklichen Sherlock wieder aus meinem Gehirn kriegen? Den Sherlock, der Schwert schwingend seinem Bruder den Kopf abschlug?  
So flüchtig Traumbilder sonst waren, ich befürchtete, das würde ich nicht mehr loswerden...

Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er zwei Nächte zuvor von seinem Alleingang wieder gekommen war. Äußerlich ruhig…gleichzeitig wie fiebernd – er war dann so schnell verschwunden... damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet... Er hatte mich überrumpelt.

 

Ganz zart, begann ein Stockwerk tiefer das Geigenspiel von neuem und ich kam allmählich zur Ruhe.  
　

 

Der 6. Februar verlief ruhig. Mrs Hudson nähte einen der Ersatzknöpfe an Sherlocks Mantel und fragte mich nach meinem Befinden und natürlich nutzte ich ihr Friedensangebot für ein paar versöhnliche Belanglosigkeiten.  
„Wissen Sie, John", sagte sie leise mit so einem verschwörerischen Unterton, „ich bin froh, dass er Sie jetzt hat. Der Junge gibt einfach nicht Acht auf sich. Er kennt keine Grenzen, für ihn ist alles ein Spaß…"  
Ich holte Luft, um so etwas zu sagen, wie „aber wir sind kein Paar" – aber dann beließ ich es dabei und erklärte stattdessen: „Naja, er hat eben auch seinen eigenen Kopf, –  ich meine, unternehmen Sie dagegen mal was…", ich lachte hilflos. Ich wollte es mir keinesfalls wieder mit ihr verderben. Und außerdem wurde mir klar, dass sie wirklich intuitiv erfasste, wie Sherlock tickte...

 

Ansonsten versuchte ich endlich meinen Blogeintrag über unseren Fall fertig zu stellen.  
Ich hatte auch schon einen Titel, der es mir irgendwie angetan hatte: Eine Studie in Pink.

Mein Text sah am frühen Nachmittag wie folgt aus:

 

Ich sah mir die Wohnung an und war überrascht, in welchem Zustand sie bereits war, als DI Lestrade von Scotland Yard hereinplatzte und Sherlock natürlich längst wusste, warum er kam. Es hatte einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben, diesmal in Lauriston Gardens. Sherlock bot mir an, ihm zu assistieren und fasziniert folgte ich ihm. Im Taxi erklärte er mir, wie er am Vortag alles über mich deduziert hatte, wie er alles zusammengesetzt hatte, aus meinen Worten, meinen Bewegungen und winzigen Kleinigkeiten an meinem Handy. Es war außergewöhnlich. Ich würde versuchen es hier zu erklären, aber ich würde ihm nicht gerecht werden können.  
Besucht seine Site und seht euch selbst an, wie sein Gehirn arbeitet.

Ich war immer noch erstaunt, so genial er fraglos ist, dass die Polizei ihn um Rat fragte, Er sagte, er sei ein beratender Detektiv. Natürlich, arrogant wie er ist, hat er sich seine eigene einmalige Berufsbezeichnung gegeben.

Wir kamen in Brixton an, wo er mich zu meiner Überraschung, als seinen Kollegen vorstellte. Die Polizei schien erstaunt darüber und ich gewann den Eindruck, dass er niemals zuvor Kollegen gehabt hatte.  
Es war die Leiche einer Frau, vollständig pink bekleidet. Und sie war vergiftet worden. Und wieder: Sherlock sah sie sich nur an und wusste alles über sie. Die Art, wie sie gekleidet war, die Schlammspritzer auf ihrem Bein, er sah das, was da war – und noch wichtiger, was fehlte. Ihr Koffer. Und das begeisterte ihn, der fehlende pinkfarbene Koffer.

Er verließ den Tatort und rannte nach draußen, um ihn zu suchen. Mich hatte er natürlich zurückgelassen. Ich sprach mit einer Polizistin und sie fasste Sherlock zusammen. Sie sagte "Er fährt darauf ab" und das tut er wirklich. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die tote Frau oder die anderen Opfer und ich vermute, wenn er nachhause käme und unsere Vermieterin und mich mit durchschnittenen Kehlen vorfinden würde, er würde es nur als intellektuelle Übung betrachten, würde "Fantastisch!" rufen und sich die Hände reiben. "Aber die Tür war verschlossen, wie können sie einander getötet haben?" Die Polizistin nannte ihn einen Psychopathen. Das klingt grob und es ist kaum eine professionelle Diagnose, aber ich habe nachgesehen, was ich geschrieben habe, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Ich hatte ihn einen Verrückten genannt.

Als ich in die Baker Street zurückkam, verlangte Sherlock von mir, dass ich eine SMS verschicke.  
Er hatte den Koffer gefunden und entdeckt, dass das Handy des Opfers fehlte. Er wusste, dass der Mörder es haben musste.  
\- Und da war ich nun und hatte grade einem Serienkiller gesimst!  
Er hatte den Koffer der Frau gefunden, weil er wusste, dass er pink sein musste -  wie ihre Kleidung. Das wäre mir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen – und als ich das sagte, nannte er mich einen Idioten. Aber er meinte es nicht als Beleidigung, er sagte nur, was er dachte. Ich bin schon Schlimmeres genannt worden, aber seine Unverblümtheit war doch eine Überraschung. Er bemüht sich einfach nicht darum, höflich zu sein oder so etwas. Und ich begann zu verstehen, warum er nicht viele „Kollegen" zu haben schien.  
Danach hatten wir eine Observation. Wir warteten in einem Restaurant, ob der Killer die Adresse aufsuchen würde, die ich ihm geschickt hatte. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, sahen wir ein Taxi vorfahren. Wir rannten hinaus, aber es fuhr weg. Sherlock bestand darauf, ihm nachzujagen und glücklicherweise verfügt er über eine intime Kenntnis der Londoner Straßen. Natürlich hatte er, wie ich hinterher erfuhr, den Stadtplan auswendig gelernt. Wir rannten durch die Straßen und es gelang uns, das Taxi zu erwischen – aber nur um festzustellen, dass der Fahrgast nicht unser Mörder war. Er war nämlich grade erst in England angekommen. Es war die lächerlichste Nacht meines Lebens – ich meine, eine richtige Jagd durch London. So was machen Leute nicht wirklich. Wir schon.  
Und natürlich hatte Sherlock das nur veranstaltet, um mir zu beweisen, dass mein Hinken psychosomatisch war, habe ich nicht gesagt, er ist clever?

Zurück in der Wohnung mussten wir entdecken, dass DI Lestrade und seine Einheit dort den Koffer untersuchten. Es war wirklich ziemlich witzig, mit anzusehen, wie aufgebracht Sherlock darüber war. Natürlich ist er der Ansicht, dass er über dem Gesetz steht. Und er konnte es kaum ertragen, dass Lestrade die Gewalt dazu hatte. Lestrade bezeichnete Sherlock als Kind, und auf manche Weise ist er das wohl. Ich habe gesagt, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, was andere Leute denken und dass er arrogant ist, aber das ist er nicht wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, es ist einfach so, dass er es überhaupt nicht versteht, dass es normal ist, sich zu sorgen. Es ist normal, sich darum zu sorgen, was andere von einem denken. Wie ein Kind versteht er die Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund, warum er uns allen überlegen ist.

Sherlock hält jeden anderen für dumm und er freut sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn jemand von uns etwas Cleveres gemacht hat  –  Ich rede nicht von mir, sondern von unserem Mordopfer. Sie hatte ihr Handy nicht vergessen. Sie hatte es zurück gelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde und ließ es deshalb im Taxi. Und wie alle modernen Handys hatte es GPS, so dass wir es orten konnten. Diese brillante Frau hatte uns zu ihrem Mörder geführt. Und er war draußen. Er war draußen vor unserer Wohnung – in seinem Taxi! Wir sind ihm durch halb London hinterher gerannt, weil wir dachten, er fahre den Killer, aber er war selbst der Killer. Auf diese Weise kam er an seine Opfer, er nahm sie einfach als Fahrgäste mit. Und Sherlock war so total und absolut wahnsinnig, dass er in das Taxi einstieg, um mit dem Killer zu reden. Wieder war er an keinerlei Regeln - oder Vorsichtsmaßnahmen - interessiert, - es interessierte ihn nur herauszufinden, wie der Killer es angestellt hatte.  
Ich glaube, er war gar nicht mal interessiert daran, ihn zu stoppen und es kam ihm wohl nicht mal in den Sinn, die Polizei zu informieren, dass der Gesuchte draußen war. Alles, was Sherlock Holmes interessierte war, herauszufinden, warum der Killer es getan hatte. Er wollte den Mörder alleine befragen. Das war wichtiger als alles andere – auch als die offensichtliche Bedrohung für sein eigenes Leben.  
Der Taxifahrer brachte ihn in eine Schule, – ich schätze,  da konnten sie beide einander darin unterrichten, wie ihre Gehirne arbeiteten. Es ist etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, das will ich auch gar nicht. So ein Psychopath zu sein, dem Rest von uns so überlegen zu sein, so gefährlich zu sein. Das ist ganz schön erschreckend.  
Hinterher hat mir Sherlock erzählt, was passiert war. Der Taxifahrer hatte ein Gehirnaneurisma. Er würde sterben. Er nahm Fahrgäste an verlassene Orte mit und dann stellte er sie vor die Wahl, eine von zwei Pillen zu nehmen, von denen die eine harmlos und die andere tödlich war – die einzige andere Möglichkeit war, erschossen zu werden. Es macht mich rasend, wenn ich an die armen Menschen denke, die in das Taxi gestiegen sind – einer von ihnen war noch ein Kind! Sie müssen durch die Hölle gegangen sein. Aber Sherlock, - verrückter, alter Sherlock, - er verstand es. Aus der Sicht des Taxifahrers, überlebte er diese Menschen, er verlieh sich selbst Macht über Leben und Tod. Und ich glaube wirklich, das konnte Sherlock nachvollziehen.

Ich und die Polizei, schafften es, heraus zu bekommen, wo sie waren und wir folgten ihnen. Aber es war zu spät. Als wir dort ankamen, konnte ich sehen, dass Sherlock dabei war, eine der Pillen zu nehmen. Nicht weil er dazu gezwungen wurde, sondern weil es ein Spiel für seinen Verstand darstellte. Er war einfach nicht dazu bereit, diesen anderen arroganten, pompösen Psychopathen gewinnen zu lassen.

Dann hat jemand den Taxifahrer erschossen. Jemand wie er hatte zwangsläufig Feinde, deshalb war es kein Wunder, aber seit Afghanistan habe ich nicht mehr erlebt, dass jemand erschossen wurde. Es ist etwas, woran man sich nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass jemand Macht über Leben und Tod eines anderen haben soll. Aber ich bin froh darüber, denn wer immer es auch war, er hat Sherlocks Leben gerettet. Und ehrlich gesagt, nach allem, was dieser Mann diesen unschuldigen Opfern, die in sein Taxi gestiegen sind, angetan hatte, war ein so schneller Tod mehr als er verdient hatte.

Und nach alledem? Ich und mein Mitbewohner besuchten ein Chinesisches Restaurant . Wie schon gesagt, er kennt einige großartige Restaurants.“

 

 

So sah mein Bericht bis jetzt aus. Ich war noch nicht recht zufrieden – nicht mit dem Anfang und nicht mit dem Ende… - naja - mit dem dazwischen...auch nicht wirklich...

Ich sah frühere Einträge und durch und mein Blick blieb an einem Kommentar hängen, den ich gestern zu meinem Eintrag am 31. Januar erhalten hatte -

Anonymus...!

O, ja, erzähl uns, wie Sherlock es gemacht hat.  
Anonymus 05 February 16:46

 

Ich bin in diesem Augenblick nur froh, dass ich nach dem Frühstück wieder hinaufgegangen bin, um diese Arbeit zu erledigen und mich nicht etwa mit Sherlock in einem Raum aufhalte, denn ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich eben ein klein wenig zusammengezuckt bin.

Moriarty hat meinen Blog gefunden!

…muss ich das Sherlock sagen? Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht mal, dass ich überhaupt einen Blog habe...  
Ihm scheint es nichts auszumachen, von Anonymus Botschaften wie „Sherlock, ich beobachte dich" oder "Sherlock, ich komme und werde dich kriegen" zu bekommen, aber mittlerweile wurde immer klarer, dass die Drohungen doch nicht so harmlos waren, wie sie schienen, aber Sherlock kümmerte nur, dass ihn die Rätsel bloß langweilten, dass die geistige Herausforderung nicht groß genug war.

 

Ich beschloss, den Text zu überschlafen und am nächsten Tag – noch einmal überarbeitet – erst rauszuschicken. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.  
　

Dann kam mir ein Gedanke und ich setzte hinzu:

 

"Da war allerdings noch eine andere Sache. Bevor der Taxifahrer starb, sagte er einen Namen. Ein Name von etwas oder jemandem, der ihm geholfen hatte.

Moriarty.

Ich hatte es noch nie gehört und Sherlock auch nicht. Natürlich liebt er es! Er denkt, er hätte seinen persönlichen Erzfeind gefunden. Er ist ein seltsames Kind.

Und nach dieser Nacht? Es hat nicht aufgehört. Oh, es gibt noch so viel, was ich euch zu erzählen habe."

 

 

...Es hatte wirklich nicht aufgehört. Aber Vieles davon würde ich für immer geheim halten müssen. Wahrscheinlich...

 

 

Ich würde mir diesen Absatz morgen noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, aber Moriarty sollte nicht denken, dass seine Anfrage mich schreckte, oder ich nichts über ihn wusste…

 

Und ein weiteres Mal wiederholte ich, was mir irgendwie zu einer Art von Mantra geraten war:

Bereit, wenn du es bist...!

 

 

 

**Wir haben keine Milch mehr**  
　

Über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg, beobachtete ich Sherlock, wie er am Fenster stand. Gestern hatte ich ihn nur dreimal kurz zu Gesicht bekommen, weil er fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war. Und in diesen Minuten war er energiegeladen und wie ich mühelos erkennen konnte, offensichtlich irgendeiner Sache auf der Spur - dabei aber trotzdem reichlich schlechter Laune - und ich hätte fast losgekichert, als mir klar wurde, was die Ursache war: Dass er seinen Mantel nicht anziehen konnte! Der war nämlich innen noch ziemlich feucht und der Knopf fehlte noch. Sherlock war wirklich ein großes Kind; es war geradezu niedlich, wie er an diesem Mantel hing.

Aber diese Missstimmung heute Morgen war anders. Ich hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich es verstanden hatte. Er langweilte sich. Sherlock Holmes langweilt sich nicht wie normale Menschen. Er wartete mit bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven darauf, dass endlich etwas passieren würde, das seinen Geist herausfordern konnte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Langeweile sein Hirn verrotten ließ, sehnte sich wie ein Verdurstender nach einer Oase nach einem Geheimnis, war aber dabei gleichzeitig zu anspruchsvoll und zu arrogant, sich etwa mit dem Rätsel aus der Times zu begnügen. Er langweilte sich mit der Hilflosigkeit mancher Kinder, die einfach nicht wissen, was sie mit sich anstellen sollen. Er schraubte gerade in gewalttätigen, abgehackten Bewegungen an seinem Sudokube herum, dann warf er ihn genervt auf den Tisch.

"In Scott Andrews Wohnung wurden ein paar illegale Schusswaffen gefunden", zitierte ich aus der Zeitung. Sherlock würdigte mich eines kurzen gelangweilten Blickes und murmelte Richtung Fenster: "Eine Glock, compact size, dazu drei Magazine, eine Walter P99 kompakt, zwei Magazine, drei veraltete Handgranaten, eine halbfertige Rohrbombe, und drei Polizeitaser und eine Ladestation, ein Stativ für ein Präzisionsgewehr, das fehlt ..."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
"Du warst drin?!" schrie ich. "Du warst – in – in dieser Nacht auch noch… in seiner Wohnung?!"  
Sherlock stöhnte genervt und rollte die Augen. "John, ich bitte dich, benutz’ dein Gehirn! Ich musste anschließend seine Wohnung durchsuchen – hätte ich etwa warten sollen, bis er vermisst oder gar bis er gefunden wurde?"  
"Aber das war doch wahnsinnig riskant!"  
"Es war die einzige Chance, überhaupt Hinweise zu finden, ehe das Yard den Tatort kontaminiert", knurrte Sherlock.

"Und wo warst du gestern?" entfuhr es mir – du gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich das wirklich wissen wollte.  
"Denk nach."  
Ich war noch viel zu erschrocken über die Nachricht, dass Sherlock nach seiner …Tat auch noch die Wohnung... –  
diese Vorstellung setzte mir viel zu sehr zu, als dass ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte. Ich gab den ersten halbwegs vernünftigen Einfall von mir, der mir in den Sinn kam: "Im – ...National Theatre..."  
"Gut. Und - ?"  
Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich versucht hatte, aus dem Verlauf von Sherlocks Browser herauszulesen, was er vorhaben konnte, aber ich wollte mich nicht verraten und erwähnte einen möglichen PC daher nicht, sondern grübelte darüber nach, was man aus unserer Wohnung lesen könnte...in der Küche lagen in der Nähe des Kessels Broschüren einiger Restaurants, darunter der des Chinesen und Angelos..."  
"Vielleicht...irgendwelche sonstigen Adressen? Restaurants? Clubs?"  
"Was, im Besonderen?"  
Ich zuckte die Schultern...  
"Erinnere dich an Andrews! Du hast ihn gesehen! Du weißt, welchen Beruf er hatte! – Wohin ist er auf alle Fälle regelmäßig gegangen?"  
Ich schloss die Augen – aber nicht, um mich zu erinnern, ich wollte mich an dieses Gesicht, an diesen Menschen nicht erinnern – nein, ich musste es mir sogar dringend verbieten…!  
"John! Ein junger, ehrgeiziger Schauspieler, der außerdem delikate kleine Aufträge für ein kriminelles Superhirn ausführt...?" Während er mir das entgegenschleuderte, nahm er ein kleines dunkles Etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und warf es quer durch das Wohnzimmer, wo es an der Wand zwischen den Türen zum Flur und zur Küche abprallte und zu ihm zurücksprang, nur um gleich wieder fort geschleudert zu werden. Und nun verstand ich auch, was es war. Ein Gummiball, schwarz, etwa 4 cm im Durchmesser - ein Squashball.  
"Du meinst, er muss ein Abo in einem Fitnesscenter haben?"  
"Jetzt hast du's", stellte Sherlock ungerührt fest und diesmal behielt er den Ball in der Hand.  
"Und du klaust Squashbälle...", bemerkte ich überflüssiger Weise. Sherlock legte ihn auf das Kaminsims neben den Schädel und sagte leise: "Er soll mich daran erinnern, möglichst nie, nie wieder... – " er verstummte. Seine Züge versteinerten und ich sah ihn schlucken. Seine Stimme hatte zuletzt gepresst geklungen.  
"Sherlock, alles in Ordnung?"  
"Hm? Oh, ja... – " Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung steckte er den Ball wieder in die Tasche.

Sein Blackberry meldete eine SMS. "John?" Ich griff mir unwillig das Handy vom Couchtisch auf der Seite des Sofas und öffnete die Nachricht.  
"Mycroft: Er will deine Hilfe, weil sich der Premierminister in irgendeinen Schlamassel hineingeritten hat, der jetzt aufzufliegen droht."  
"Ah! Dann ist er beim Zahnarzt. Ich habe Mycroft neulich schon angesehen, dass er das mit dem Weisheitszahn nicht mehr lange wird aufschieben können…" Etwas blitze in seinen Augen auf. Ich interpretierte es als …Schadenfreude.  
"Und?"  
Er wedelte kurz mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum: "Unwichtig. – …wer war das jetzt noch mal?"  
"Was?"  
"Der Premierminister..."  
"Sherlock, ernsthaft jetzt: Du weißt nicht, wie der aktuelle Premierminister heißt?"  
"Wozu? – Du siehst ja selbst, das kann sich laufend ändern, warum sollte ich mir das merken? Ich denke, er ist seit letztem Mai im Amt..."  
"David Cameron", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Das gibt's doch nicht... Du liest doch Zeitung?"  
"Ich filtere sie nach wirklich wichtigen Informationen, das ist es, was ich tue – eine solche Information bleibt nur als temporäre Datei in meinem Arbeitsspeicher... – ist ohne Belang für meinen Job..."  
Ich musste lachen, denn auf einmal wusste ich, was meinem Blogbeitrag noch gefehlt hatte. Nach genau so etwas hatte ich unbewusst noch gesucht. Sherlock musterte mich missbilligend.  
"Entschuldige, bitte, ...das - schon gut..." kicherte ich. "Und was machst du heute?"  
"Mycroft würde es Beinarbeit nennen. Nichts Interessantes, fürchte ich. Ich sollte zum Tee zurück sein..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung griff er sich seinen Mantel und wand sich hinein, zog im Hinausgehen Schal und Handschuhe an und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ich lief immer noch grinsend nach oben und holte meinen Laptop.  
Mir war ein ganz ähnliches Gespräch von neulich eingefallen, es musste der 2. Februar gewesen sein und ich kam mit meinem Bericht einfach nicht weiter und beim Tee hatte ich Sherlock aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus gefragt: "Übrigens..., am Tatort hast du gesagt: Houston, wir haben einen Fehler! Wie hast du das eigentlich gemeint?" Sherlock hatte mich irritiert angesehen und es stellte sich heraus, dass er das Zitat wirklich nicht richtig im Kopf hatte.  
"Ich brauche keine Daten über Raumfahrt oder Astronomie oder etwas ähnlich Weltfremdes, " hatte Sherlock gesagt. „Und wenn wirklich ein Mord in der bemannten Raumfahrt verübt würde, wäre die Zahl der Verdächtigen so klein, dass selbst Anderson den Täter überführen konnte."

Das hatte mich, auf die Idee gebracht, ihn in ein kleines, spontanes Quiz zu verwickeln und festzustellen, dass seine Allgemeinbildung wirklich ausgesprochen selektiv war. Viele meiner Fragen hatten mir nur ein verächtliches Schnauben eingebracht. Es war umwerfend, was ihn alles überhaupt nicht interessierte! Unterrichtsstoff aus der Grundschule ebenso sehr wie der neueste Klatsch über die Royals.  
Meinem Bericht von gestern stellte ich deshalb folgende Einführung voran:

 

„Ich habe aus rechtlichen Gründen einige Namen geschwärzt, aber abgesehen davon, ist genau das passiert, an dem Abend als ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenzog.  
Als ich Sherlock kennen lernte, erzählte er mir meine Lebensgeschichte. Er konnte so viel über mich aus meinem Hinken, meiner Sonnenbräune und meinem Handy lesen. Und das ist das Ding bei ihm. Sinnlos, sich zu verstecken, denn Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden innerhalb von Sekunden. Was unglaublich ist, zumal er andererseits so umwerfend ungebildet ist in anderen Dingen.  
Grade heute Morgen hat er mich z. B. gefragt, wer Premierminister ist. Letzte Woche wusste er anscheinend nicht, dass die Erde um die Sonne kreist. Ernsthaft! Er wusste es nicht. Er dachte auch nicht, dass sich die Sonne um die Erde bewegt, oder sonst irgendwas. Es kümmert ihn einfach nicht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. In so vielen Bereichen ist er der cleverste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber diese blinden Flecken sind einfach erschreckend. Mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Aber was sage ich, ich vermute, ich werde mich nie wirklich an ihn gewöhnen. In dieser ersten Nacht, hatte ich buchstäblich keine Ahnung, was auf mich zu kommen würde. Ich meine, wie sollte ich auch."

Gegen 14 Uhr lud ich meinen Bericht dann hoch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ich zappte durch die Programme und blieb bei irgendeiner angeblich realen Gerichtsshow hängen, in der viertklassige Schauspieler versuchten, einem halbgaren Plot mit gestelzten Dialogen und falschen Tränen, Leben einzuhauchen...  
Nach einer halben Stunde ungefähr kam der erste Kommentar. Ich sah nicht sofort nach, sondern erst in der Werbepause.

Und? Wie ist Sherlock im Bett?  
Harry Watson 07 February 14:32

Ich schnappte nach Luft und löschte die Frage sofort.  
War diese Frau denn noch zu retten??  
Nach einer Weile schrieb ich zurück:

Kinder könnten das lesen Harry!  
John Watson 07 February 14:46

Okay, aber wirklich? Ist das wirklich das, was passiert ist? Das klingt alles ziemlich durchgeknallt!  
Harry Watson 07 February 14:49

Es ist alles wahr.  
John Watson 07 February 15:00

Das ist aufregend. Ich schreibe von Mrs Turners Computer. Einer ihrer Mieter will mich dazu überreden, bei Facebook mitzumachen, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich nicht in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herumstöbere. Ich schreibe das von Nebenan.  
Marie Turner 07 February 15:08

 

Oh, das war Mrs Hudson! Sie las meinen Blog, das war ja süß…naja, sie las ihn natürlich wegen Sherlock…

 

O Danke, Mrs H. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten ein paar Kekse mit herüber bringen?  
John Watson 07 February 15:09

Ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht ihre Haushälterin.  
Marie Turner 07 February 15:11

Das ist erstaunlich! Du verdienst einen Orden! Noch einen!  
Bill Murray 07 February 15:14

 

Der nächste Kommentar verwirrte mich. Komplett in kleinen Buchstaben stand da:

 

selbstverständlich hätten wir den fall viel schneller gelöst, wenn ich sherlocks kollege gewesen wäre. wie konnte ihnen nicht bewusst sein, dass der koffer pink sein musste?  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:26

 

Moment...das kannte ich doch...diesen unmöglichen Namen, die kleinen Buchstaben... – Ich wechselte zu Sherlocks Site und sah mich auf dem Forum um...  
Ja, aber natürlich…! – Das war Mycroft! – Ich war mir schließlich sicher, weil SH so ablehnend auf seine Nachrichten reagiert hatte. – Die britische Regierung liest meinen Blog. Wow…- Klar, wegen Sherlock, trotzdem…  ich überflog weitere Nachrichten auf Sherlocks Forum…

 

...Oh, Sherlock war aus seiner letzten Wohnung rausgeflogen? Was er da wohl angestellt hatte...? ...und er hatte ein paar Tage keine Adresse, die er Mike hätte nennen können, um ihm ein Paket zu schicken? Sherlock hatte das Angebot von Mycroft, bei seiner Familie zu wohnen, natürlich abgelehnt...klar… –  ...und Molly Hooper hatte eine Krawatte gefunden, von der sie dachte, sie könne Sherlock gehören? – Wo? Im Barts? Oder hatte er bei ihr übernachtet? Unwahrscheinlich… Oder es war ein Flirtversuch von Molly… Ich hatte unterdessen mitbekommen, dass Sherlock Krawatten hasste...  
Deshalb war er hier also so überstürzt eingezogen… Niemand hielt es auch nur ein paar Tage mit ihm aus... – …dann fiel mir etwas auf, was mich traurig machte. Da waren Kommentare von Mike, Dr. Hooper, Mycoft und Anonymus…Lestrade…sonst – wenig – sehr wenig, …ein paar Anfragen um Hilfe…

„…Sie sind nicht sein Freund, er hat keine Freude", hallte Donovans Stimme in meinem Kopf und dann „Kollege? – wie kommen Sie an einen Kollegen?" Und Sherlock der mit mir am Boden über Jennifer Wilsons Leiche kniete und es laut genug sagte, damit Lestrade es hören konnte: "Dr. Watson, was meinen Sie?" –...zu der Nachricht? – " – zu der Leiche", präzisiert Sherlock leise. " Du bist doch Mediziner." – aber davon ist doch ein ganzes Team draußen! – "Die arbeiten nicht mit mir...", hatte Sherlock noch leiser gesagt... – Jetzt hörte es sich für mich an – wie: "Keiner will mit mir spielen"…

Weitere Kommentare waren hereingekommen und mir fiel ein, dass ich besser nachschauen sollte, ob Harry wieder irgendetwas abgesondert hatte, was ich dringend löschen musste.

Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:30

ich bin ein experte, was sherlock holmes betrifft. ich verstehe ihn und das ist etwas, was jemand wie sie niemals könnte.  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:32

Immerhin verstehe ich es, GROSSBUCHSTABEN zu verwenden!  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:43

großbuchstaben sind nur eine gesellschaftliche konvention, die ich mich zu ignorieren entschieden habe. sie sind lediglich von der gesellschaft programmiert, sie sind ein schaf.  
theimprobableone 07 February 15:46  
　  
Sie blödes Arschloch!  
Harry Watson 07 February 15:48

 

Uuh, Harry hatte gerade so was wie Majestätsbeleidigung begangen. Ich löschte es schnell und reagierte mit:

 

Deine Sprache. Harry!  
John Watson 07 February 15:50

Bravo, John! Ich wusste, du hast es drauf.  
Mike Stamford 07 February 15:54

Sherlock ist so bewundernswert, nicht wahr? Er ist einfach brillant!!!  
Molly Hooper 07 February 16:06

Er ist ein Genie, ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages.  
Anonymous 07 February 16:09  
　

Ich hatte natürlich damit gerechnet – aber trotzdem versetzte es mir einen kleinen Schrecken. – Erst brachte mich Sherlock dazu, einem Serienmörder zu simsen und nun bekam ich Kommentare von dessen Sponsor! Wahnsinn!

 

Freak.  
Sally Donovan 07 February 16:36

　  
Unten hörte ich die Tür klappen, die Stimmen von Sherlock und Mrs Hudson... schien, als hätte sie doch beschlossen, einige Kekse mit herüber zu bringen. Mir wurde bewusst, wie hungrig ich war - nun: Schließlich hatte ich das Mittagessen übersprungen. Also fuhr ich den Laptop herunter und ging in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.  
Sherlock glitt fast lautlos, aber nicht desto weniger mit dramatisch ausladendem Bewegungsradius ein und sagte nur: „John“ zur Begrüßung. Er legte Handschuhe, Schal und Mantel ab und diesmal hängte er den Mantel sorgsam auf… Ich musste grinsen, achtete aber darauf, dass er es nicht sah…  
Sherlock warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und schlug die Tür wieder zu. Sein Gesicht drückte Missfallen aus: "Wir haben keine Milch mehr."  
"Das kann gar nicht sein!" widersprach ich im Brustton der Überzeugung und öffnete den Küchenschrank, wo noch ein kompletter Liter stehen musste.  
"Sieh selbst! – Besorg' dann auch gleich neue Latexhandschuhe." Er hatte recht. Wie konnte das denn sein? Ich war sicher gewesen…  
"Ich hoffe, du hattest ebenfalls einen schönen Tag!" gab ich zurück, machte mich aber gleich auf den Weg.  
Der hohe Herr war immer noch ein klein wenig unausstehlich...  
Kurz vor dem Tesco, wurde mir klar, dass meine Brieftasche nicht im Parka war, sondern in der schwarzen Jacke - zu blöd. Ich drehte also um und lief zurück. Während ich die 17 Stufen hinaufstieg, hörte ich eine fremde Männerstimme in unserem Wohnzimmer. Als ich die Tür öffnete, sah ich mich drei bewaffneten SWAT-Leuten gegenüber. Einer richtete sofort einen Taser auf mich. Ich wusste, was die Dinger anrichten konnten und hatte gehörig Respekt davor. Während ich langsam die Hände hoch nahm, sah ich Sherlock an. Er schien erschrocken, mich zu sehen und ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck wich gerade einem Lächeln, das mir wohl sagen sollte: ‚Es ist alles in Ordnung’, – dann sah ich die Handschellen...und mein Herz begann zu rasen...  
"Was ist hier los – ? Sherlock – ?"  
Sherlock fixierte mich und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
"Was liegt gegen ihn vor?!" verlangte ich zu wissen.  
"Mord. An Scott Andrews."  
"Nein – !"  
"John", widersprach mir Sherlock leise. "Es ist gut."  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen, um jetzt nur ja nichts Falsches zu sagen.  
"Wann soll das passiert sein?" frage ich heiser.  
"Am 4. Februar zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr morgens."  
"Das ist unmöglich, wir waren die ganze Nacht zusammen!" widersprach ich triumphierend.  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt, aber es war mir egal, dass das, was ich da eben gesagt hatte, grade so klang, als hätte ich tatsächlich mit Sherlock geschlafen. Es ging jetzt nur darum, die Situation zu retten, Sherlock zu retten – ihm das falsche Alibi zu geben, das ich mir überlegt hatte.  
"John – !" Sherlocks Bariton klang weich und ruhig. Beschwörend…  
"Was willst du – ?" Meine Stimme versagte mir fast. Ohne es zu bemerken, ließ ich die Arme ein Stück sinken. "Sherlock! – Es ging dir schlecht, ich saß hier unten bei dir – die ganze Nacht hindurch!" Ich verstand nicht, was er da tat. In diesem Moment ergriffen seine gefesselten Hände meine Rechte. "John. Nein... Du warst eingeschlafen. Ich habe mich ’raus geschlichen, eine Schachtel Zigaretten geholt und ein paar geraucht. So um zwei vielleicht… Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat... – es ist ja nicht deine Schuld, aber du kannst mir kein Alibi geben …du brauchtest Ruhe…" Er sah mich so merkwürdig an. Ich bemerkte sein Gepäck, dass er ein anderes Oberhemd trug als gerade eben, bevor ich Milch holen ging und dass er sich gerade rasiert haben musste – und mir wurde klar, dass er mit der Verhaftung gerechnet hatte – und dass er mich einzig und allein deshalb weg geschickt hatte…!  
"Worauf warten Sie noch, lassen Sie uns gehen, meine Herren", hörte ich seine kräftige souveräne Stimme sagen. Aber es klang, als sei er schon weit weg...

Ich fand mich auf dem nächsten Sessel wieder.

"Sherlock...!"

Ich war allein.


	4. Ein genialer Plan - und weshalb er schiefging...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ist wie vor den Kopf geschlagen: Sherlock ist tatsächlich wegen Mordverdachts verhaftet worden! Zu allem Überfluss hat er noch das falsche Alibi zerstört, das sein Mitbewohner ihm zu geben bereit war.  
> Wie soll das enden? Schließlich hat ja SherlockScott Andrews tatsächlich aufgespürt und in eine Konfrontation verwickelt, aus der der junge Schauspieler nicht mehr lebend heraus gekommen ist...

  
**IV. Ein genialer Plan - und weshalb er schief ging...**  
  
 **Offensichtlich**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sherlock...!"  
  
Abgerissene Szenen dieser letzten guten Woche prasselten auf mich ein, nahmen mich unter Beschuss, ohne dass ich dem etwas entgegen zu setzen gehabt hätte.  
  
„Afghanistan oder Irak?“ – „Du bist Arzt…Army-Doktor… willst du mehr davon?“ – „…ein Kollege von mir…“ – „Baker Street. Komm sofort, wenn es passt. SH“ –  „Wenn es nicht passt, komm trotzdem. SH“ –  „Kann gefährlich werden. SH“ – „Mrs Hudson! Dr. Watson nimmt das Zimmer oben…“ – Sagt wer? –  …sagt der Mann an der Tür…“ – „…Guter Schuss!“ – SHERLOCK ICH KOMME UND WERDE DICH KRIEGEN – „Schauspieler Scott Andrews erstochen aufgefunden!" – „Ich musste erst alles einsortieren, weißt du…in meinen Gedankenpalast.“ – „Es fehlt ein Knopf…!“ – "Eine Glock, compact size, dazu drei Magazine, eine Walter P99 kompakt, zwei Magazine, drei veraltete Handgranaten, eine halbfertige Rohrbombe, und drei Polizeitaser und eine Ladestation, ein Stativ für ein Präzisionsgewehr, das fehlt ..." – „Er ist ein Genie, ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages. Anonymous 07 February 16:09“ – "John. Nein... Du warst eingeschlafen. Ich habe mich ’raus geschlichen, eine Schachtel Zigaretten geholt und ein paar geraucht. So um zwei vielleicht… Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat... – es ist ja nicht deine Schuld, aber du kannst mir kein Alibi geben …du brauchtest Ruhe…"  
  
Abgerissene Szenen dieser letzten guten – vielleicht der besten Woche – auf eine verrückte Weise  – …meines Lebens…  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock ist verhaftet…!  
  
  
Das ist die einzige Information die in meinem leergefegten Gehirn zurück geblieben ist.  
  
Ich bin wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
  
Sherlock ist verhaftet…  
  
Sherlock ist schuldig…  
  
Sherlock wird verurteilt werden…  
  
  
Das kann doch nicht sein!  
Das kann es doch jetzt nicht gewesen sein…  
  
Was kann ich tun?  
Kann ich überhaupt etwas tun?  
  
  
…Mycroft! –  
  
…ob er es längst weiß...?  
  
Mycroft… Das ist ein Anfang.  
Es wird Sherlock nicht gefallen, seine Hilfe annehmen zu müssen – aber wird er eine andere Wahl haben?  
  
Ich fixiere von meinem Sessel aus den Laptop. Ich könnte Mycroft direkt eine Mail schicken…  
  
  
Andererseits…  
  
 – Mein Gehirn fängt langsam wieder an zu arbeiten… –  
  
Was ist mit Sherlock los gewesen…? Er hatte mich nicht mit reinziehen wollen. Er hatte verhindert, dass ich ihm ein falsches Alibi gab – und zwar indem er es einerseits bestätigte, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, mich aufzuhalten – aber gleichzeitig zerstörte, und zwar so dass scheinbar keine Schuld auf mich fiel.  
  
Ich rufe mir die Szene ins Gedächtnis zurück und – jetzt – mit wieder abgesenktem Adrenalinspiegel – stelle ich fest… irgendwas stimmt da nicht…  
Aber ich habe keinen Schimmer, was es eigentlich ist…  
  
Warum hatte Sherlock mich nicht eingeweiht, mir nicht einfach gesagt: „Falls ich verhaftet werde, werde ich nicht leugnen; danke für dein Angebot, aber…usw.“  
…Moment… –  
  
Sherlock hatte gar nichts gestanden… alles, was er gemacht hatte, war, einzugestehen dass er für ein unbestimmtes aber ziemlich überschaubares Zeitfenster kein Alibi hatte… Aber wozu? Salamitaktik? Versuchte er, Zeit zu gewinnen?  
  
Und wenn ich nicht zu früh zurückgekommen wäre? Was hätte Sherlock dann gesagt? Die Aussage verweigert? Gestanden? Was?  
  
Also, was konnte ich tun?  
  
Von Mycrofts letzter Nachricht aus öffnete ich das Postfach und schrieb ihm:  
„Guten, Tag, Mr Holmes. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Sherlock ist?“  
  
Dann stand ich auf, um mir endlich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Das Teewasser war längst wieder kalt geworden.  
Ich hatte zwar keinen Appetit, aber da war eine Instanz, die mir versicherte, dass ich besser funktionieren würde, wenn ich etwas im Magen hatte… Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass diese Instanz im Recht war.  
Egal, wie Sherlock darüber dachte.  
  
Etwas, das ich in den letzten Tagen noch nicht ganz gelernt hatte, kam mir in den Sinn, …etwas, gegen das ich mich innerlich noch sträubte…dass Sherlock sich sehr wohl ausgezeichnet verstellen konnte, dass er nicht nur höflich und zuvorkommend agieren konnte, wenn es seinen Ermittlungen diente, sondern dass seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit mitunter anscheinend auch bloß Theater war…und umgekehrt...?    
– Also, was bitte, war das vorhin…?  
  
Eine Nachricht kam an.  
„was ist passiert, dr. watson? wieso ist sherlocks handy ausgeschaltet?“ verlangte theimprobableone zu wissen.  
„Vielleicht, weil er nicht verfolgt werden möchte?“  neckte ich Mycroft – mir war weiß Gott nicht nach Späßen zumute, ab es bot sich einfach zu sehr an.  
  
Mycroft meldete sich nicht, aber er würde aktiv werden. Das war für den Augenblick alles, was ich hatte erreichen wollen. Ich versuchte erneut, mich zu konzentrieren:  
  
 - 7. Februar, ist auf dem Bildschirm zu lesen…grade mal eine Woche…wohne ich mit einem Typen unter einem Dach, mit dem es keiner aushält, den jeder für irgendwie verrückt einstuft…  – Bilde ich mir da wirklich ein, dass ich ihn verstehe, nur weil sein Verhalten manchmal zu meinen Erwartungen gepasst hat…? – Nein, nein, natürlich weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie Sherlock tickt… -  
  
Mein Handy klingelte. Es war Mrs Hudson. Ich war zumindest darüber erleichtert, dass sie anrief und ich ihr jetzt nicht gegenüber treten musste.  
„Mrs Hudson, was gibt es?“ Ich bemühte mich, es so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
„John, mein Lieber, Sie wissen ja, meine Hüfte…, deshalb wollte ich mir die Treppe ersparen. Aber eben rief ein Detective Inspector Lestrade von New Scotland Yard bei mir an – ich glaube, das ist der, der an dem Abend kam, als Sie sich die Wohnung angesehen haben… Er wollte wohl Sherlocks Rat. Wissen Sie wo er steckt?  Anscheinend hat er sein Handy aus…“  
  
Lestrade weiß nichts von Sherlocks Verhaftung?  
  
„John? Sind Sie noch dran…? – Hören Sie, John…?  
  
…Mrs Hudson… – wie lange versucht sie schon, zu mir durchzudringen?  
  
„Eh, ja – ich habe nachgedacht – keine Ahnung… – Ich richte es ihm aus, wenn er kommt. Danke. Und gute Nacht.“  
  
  
Lestrade weiß nichts von Sherlocks Verhaftung!?  
  
Wie kann das sein?  
  
Weiß da wirklich die eine Mordkommission nicht, was die andere macht?    
  
Es ist wie lange her?  
Zwei…einhalb… Stunden…  – ?  
– Mein Zeitgefühl ist grade ziemlich gestört –  
  
…wie zur Hölle kann das sein…?  
  
  
  
Er hat es schon wieder gemacht!  
Vom Zorn überwältigt, lasse ich meine Faust auf den Tisch herabsausen.  
„Verdammt, Sherlock!“ fluche ich laut in die Einsamkeit unseres Wohnzimmers.  
– Dieses Einsatzkommando war nicht echt gewesen! – Das waren Moriartys Leute! Das war die einzige Erklärung! – Er hatte es wieder getan und es war diesmal ein noch größerer Wahnsinn, als in das Taxi des Killers zu steigen…: Sherlock hatte sich von Moriartys Leuten einkassieren lassen! – Aber diesmal konnte ich nicht mal Lestrade zu Hilfe holen…  
  
Wo sollte ich anfangen zu suchen? Sherlocks Handy war aus, ich konnte es nicht orten, das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Moriarty würde den Fehler des Cabbie nicht wiederholen. Sherlock hatte mir die Tage sein Blackberry mitgegben, als ich einkaufen ging, damit er es auf dem Netbook verfolgen konnte, denn Jenny Wilsons Idee hatte ihm wirklich imponiert. Ich hätte jetzt diese Anfrage wieder aufrufen können, ohne das Passwort zu kennen. Aber Sherlocks Handy war aus... Das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.  
Sherlocks Laptop war Passwort geschützt und ich wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass ich das Passwort auch in 100 Jahren nicht hätte ausknobeln können.  
Ich sah bei den Restaurantprospekten nach, im Telefonbuch…der Post auf dem Kaminsims…  
  
„Komm schon, irgendwas, Sherlock, irgendeinen Hinweis!“ herrschte ich den Bisonschädel über dem Tisch an. „Erzähl mir nicht, du seiest wirklich SO stur, es auch diesmal völlig ohne Rückendeckung machen zu wollen!!“  
  
Ich durchforstete Sherlocks Forum, sah noch mal meine früheren Einträge nach neuen Kommentaren durch…mein eigenes Handy nach etwaigen Notizen,  denn es hätte Sherlock ähnlich gesehen, sich mein Handy zu stibitzen und damit ganz selbstverständlich anzustellen, was immer ihm sinnvoll schien.  
  
Was hatte Sherlock gemacht, drei Nächte zuvor…? Schauspieler gegooglet – den Teil konnte ich überspringen…  
Scott Andrews – …ich wollte nicht, dass er von neuem ein Gesicht für mich bekam, aber er war die einzige Spur, die ich hatte – und Moriarty würde seine Spur auch nicht verbreitern wollen… Ich googlete Andrews – natürlich hatte er eine Site und es gab viele Fotos, Clips viele Einträge von Fans… Oh, Gott…! Ich wollte mich nicht damit auseinander setzen! ...Wie auch immer, da war kein Hinweis! Keine Adresse!  
  
 „Sherlock! Du weißt, ich bin ein Idiot! – Also warum machst du’s so schwer!“  
  
\- …Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht… -  
  
Also was, zur Hölle, hatte ich übersehen??  
  
Ich ging Sherlocks Positionen von diesem Tag durch…das Sofa…am Fenster rechts…Kaminsims…  
  
\- - - Und plötzlich wurde mir klar – nicht Sherlock machte es kompliziert, sondern ich! –  
  
Was hätte ich getan, wenn bei meiner Rückkehr Sherlock einfach verschwunden gewesen wäre?  
– …“Er ist schon weg. Er macht sowas.“… –    
Wenn ich wirklich einkaufen gewesen wäre…? -  
  
Ich stürzte zum Küchenschrank, fand die verschwundene Milch genau da, wo sie hingehörte und – daneben ein Magazin für meinen Revolver! Außerdem einen Flyer einer Disco…  
  
Ich Idiot! Wie viel Zeit hatte ich schon verloren!? Sherlock hatte geglaubt, dass ich nach meinem kurzen Einkauf zurück in der verlassenen Wohnung, wahrscheinlich Schultern zuckend sofort die Einkäufe verstauen, dabei die überzählige Milch und den Hinweis finden und ihm folgen würde!  
  
Auf den Flyer war etwas gekritzelt: Eine Adresse und die Notiz:  
  
  
„S. A.’s Wohnung, Fenster über Klimaanlage, mach dein Handy aus, ehe du aus dem Haus gehst! Keine Polizei! Es sind 3. - Pass auf dich auf, John! - SH“  


  
  
 **Spät...**  
  
  
20 Minuten später stieg ich aus dem Taxi...  
fand den Hinterhof…  
ich suchte die Fassade mit den Augen ab…  
von den Mülltonnen konnte ich auf die Mauer und von dort auf einen Balkon kommen –  
von da auf den metallenen Kasten einer nachträglich eingebauten Belüftungsanlage…  
  
Die Bässe aus der Disco dröhnten in meiner Magengrube. Außer der Musik hörte ich nichts, sie war auch hier draußen immer noch viel zu laut - zusammen mit der Dunkelheit gab sie mir das Gefühl halb blind und schwerhörig zu sein.  
  
– Der Browning steckte in meinem Kreuz und ich hoffte dass das Schwarz meiner Jacke mich in der Dunkelheit verbergen würde. Ich landete auf dem Balkon, atmete einmal durch, während ich den Metallkasten anvisierte und mich fragte, ob er mich aushalten konnte, bzw, wie gut er befestigt war… -darüber sah ich ein Fenster mit eingeschlagener Scheibe, das offen stand…der Innenraum wohl nur eher spärlich beleuchtet…  
...war ich hier richtig? Was, wenn sie ihn ganz woanders hin gebracht hatten? Aber Sherlock hatte damit gerechnet…  
  
\- Ein durchdringender Schrei einer tiefen Männerstimme ließ mich zusammenzucken, ein lang gezogener gequälter irgendwie abgerissener Schrei, harte Worte in einem spottenden Tonfall, dann ein weiteres langes gepressten Stöhnen...  
– ich wusste genau, was das war…!  Sofort sprang ich vom Balkongeländer auf den Kasten, der natürlich blechern schepperte und mich verriet. Ich ahnte im Innern des Hauses etwas metallisch aufblitzen – wie ein Reflex auf dem Lauf einer Waffe – und zuckte instinktiv zurück aus der Fensteröffnung – grade noch rechtzeitig, als kurz hintereinander zwei Patronen an mir vorbei pfiffen. Ich schoss auf das Mündungsfeuer. Ein Aufschrei, Fluchen, Rumpeln,  
…eine Tür schlug zu...  
  
Ich kletterte hinein –  
...und dann hörte ich ihn atmen…. Sherlock rang keuchend nach Luft und versuchte, dabei nicht laut zu stöhnen.  
  
Ein leichter Geruch von angesengtem Fleisch hing im Raum.  
  
Am Boden umgestürzte Stühle, ein zertrümmerter offener Laptop, mutwillig da zertreten, zerschlagen, wo die Kamera saß, Waffen lagen herum und mehrere x26 Taser, Kartuschen, ein Aufladegerät… und – zwei von den x26 waren abgefeuert worden, die vier Drähte führten mehr als fünf Meter quer durch den Raum zu einer dunklen Gestalt, die zuckend in der Ecke kauerte…  
  
„Sherlock!“ Ich sah, wie er versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, aber schon orientierungslos gegen die Wand prallte, bevor es ihm überhaupt gelungen war, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Sherlock, nein, bleib liegen, ruhig, warte…!“ Ich hatte mich an seiner Seite auf die Knie geworfen und versuchte, ihn auf dem Boden zu halten. So gut es ging, nötigte ich ihn, sich auf dem Rücken auszustrecken. Ich spürte seine zuckenden Muskeln, Sherlock war furchtbar bleich, seine Lippen blassblau, sein Blick wirr.  
„Sherlock, schau mich an! Ruhig durchatmen…“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Herzgegend… unregelmäßig, zu schwach, zu schnell…  
„Weißt du, was passiert ist? Sherlock? Wie oft haben sie dich getasert – weißt du das?“ Die aufgerissenen hellgrauen Augen glitten über mich hinweg. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, schien er mich wegwischen zu wollen, wie ein lästiges Insekt, ich fing diese Hand in der meinen. Sie war eiskalt in dem ledernen Handschuh. Kraftlos sank Sherlock zurück, seine Finger zuckten krampfhaft in meiner Hand  
„Sherlock…erkennst du mich?“  
„Du bist… – spät“, hauchte er.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Du musst jetzt durchhalten – du hast es fast geschafft… “   Ich ließ ihn los, um mein Handy herauszuholen… –  
„Nein! John!“ Seine Finger krallten sich in meinen Pullover.  
„Wir -  
müssen hier -  
erst raus!“ keuchte er –  
„Du kannst -  
keine Ambulanz –  
hierher rufen...“  
Der Luftmangel zwang ihn zum Schweigen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich nach seiner Hand gegriffen, die sich an meinen Pullover klammerte.  
„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufstehen!“  
„ – Handy – aus...?“  
„Ja, beruhige dich, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Hast du dir irgendwas gebrochen?"  
Nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
"Bleib, bitte ganz ruhig liegen, ich bin sofort wieder da.“    
Ich suchte nach einer Schere, um die Drähte durchzuschneiden, bevor die Elektroden mit ihren Widerhaken noch mehr Schaden anrichteten. Als ich zu Sherlock zurückkehrte, hatte er sich auf die Seite gerollt und versuchte, vor Anstrengung zitternd, sich mit beiden Armen hochzustemmen.  
„Sherlock, nicht...warte –  “ Ich packte seine Schulter und Sherlock gehorchte stumm und ließ sich zurück fallen, rasch zerschnitt ich die Kabel.  
„Was meinst du, lauern sie uns im Treppenhaus auf?“  
Kopfschütteln. „Du -  
beobachtest nicht…  
sie sind getürmt –  
ohne Waffen,  
sicher -  
in der Disco  
untergetaucht…“ –  
  
„Du bist also der Ansicht, wir sollten hier einfach hinausspazieren und, wenn wir dann um ein paar Ecken rum sind, kannst du zusammen brechen, während ich endlich das Handy einschalten und die Ambulanz rufen kann?“ –  
„Wenn du –  
nicht so –  
verdammt lahm –  
gewesen wärest“, stöhnte Sherlock verärgert. „wäre ich –  
jetzt noch –    
in der Lage…  
sie zu verfolgen…“  
Sherlock schnaufte und ballte die Fäuste. Ich sah in seine vom Schock geschärften Züge, die violetten Lippen, die sich krampfhaft über den zusammengebissenen Zähnen fletschten und schluckte den Kloß im Hals herunter. Ich wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, in der Hoffnung, dass sich Sherlock etwas erholen würde, aber es sah nicht danach aus. Schließlich richtete ich mich auf und streckte ihm meinen Arm hin. „Versuchen wir’s.“ Ich stemmte mich mit aller Kraft gegen sein Gewicht, das an mir zog und es gelang uns irgendwie, ihn auf die Füße zu stellen.  
„Geht’s?“ keuchte ich.  
„…schwindlig…“ flüsterte Sherlock nur, während er mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und tief Atem schöpfte.  
„Stütz’ dich auf mich…“ Er hängte seinen rechten Arm über meinen Nacken und ich packte ihn mit dem Linken um die Taille. Irgendwie schafften wir es, die Treppen hinunter und hinaus auf die Straße.  
„Links – um die Ecke,“ stieß Sherlock hervor. Es war ein Schleichweg durch Hinterhöfe…    
„Versteck deinen –  
Revolver hier…“  
Ich ließ Sherlock am Fuß einer Treppe, wo er sich zitternd an das Geländer klammerte, für ein paar Momente zurück.  
  
Auf der nächsten Hauptstraße angekommen, lehnte ich Sherlock gegen eine Hauswand.  
„Kannst du noch?“ Wahrscheinlich hörte er mich nicht, weil sein eigenes Keuchen zu laut war.  
  
„Ich wurde –  
aus dem Wagen geworfen –  
genau hier…!  
  
…John..!“  
  
  
Ich konnte ihn gerade noch packen und seinen Sturz abfangen, als er kollabierte.  
  
„Sherlock!“ Ich kniete neben ihm.  
Er hatte keinen Puls mehr.  
  
  
  
In meinem Innern legte sich ein Schalter um und ich funktionierte im Autopilot.  
  
  
  
  
„… und Sie kommen jetzt erst mal wieder zu Atem, Dr. Watson“, hörte ich völlig zusammenhanglos und urplötzlich eine Stimme sagen. Jemand nötigte mich in einen Sitz und drückte mir einen Becher Kaffee in die Hände.  
„Captain! – Der Einsatz ist beendet...!“ Braune Augen musterten mich forschend.  
„Lestrade…“  
Der DI sah müde aus, mindestes so müde, wie bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen.  
  
Schlagartig stürzte die Erinnerung auf mich ein. „Sherlock!?“  
  
„Wir warten noch…“ Er setzte sich schwer in den nächsten der in den Krankenhauswartesaal montierten Sessel.  
  
Ich hatte nur eine schemenhafte Erinnerung an das, was nach Sherlocks Herzstillstand passiert war.  
Weil jede Sekunde zählte, hatte ich um Hilfe gebrüllt, während ich mit der Herzmassage begann, und dann - nachdem ich Sherlock das erste Mal beatmet hatte, den erstbesten Passanten im Kasernenton angeherrscht und ihm befohlen unter 112 einen Herznotruf abzusetzen. Wie lange es gedauert hatte und wie wir eigentlich in dieses Krankenhaus gekommen waren, lag irgendwie im Dunkeln.  
  
„Ohne Sie hätte Sherlock das nicht überlebt…jetzt bleibt noch abzuwarten, wie groß die Schäden sind…was sage ich, Sie kennen den Einsatz von Tasern aus Afghanistan…    
– ich bin übrigens Greg.“  
Ich ergriff seine Hand und mir ging durch den Kopf, dass das wohl nicht das erste Mal war, dass Lestrade in einem Krankenhaus darauf wartete zu erfahren, wie es Sherlock ging und mir fiel ein, dass er vorhin Mrs Hudson angerufen hatte...  – aber dass er damit noch viel mehr zur Rettung von Sherlocks Leben beigetragen hatte als ich selbst, konnte ich ihm nicht sagen.  
  
Wir warteten schweigend und ich zwang mich dazu, den Kaffee zu trinken, obwohl er süß und absolut widerlich war.  
  
  
Als Lestrade aufstand, folgten meine Augen seiner Blickrichtung. Mycroft Holmes kam durch eine Tür. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls.  
Ungerührt kam er mit seinem unvermeidlichen Schirm auf mich zu und reichte mir förmlich die Hand: „Dr Watson. Ich bin Ihnen sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Sherlock soll noch 24h zur Beobachtung bleiben, aber die Prognose ist gut. Man würde Ihnen diese Auskunft nicht geben, weil diese Kleingeister der Ansicht sind, Sie seien kein Familienmitglied. Fahren Sie nachhause. Es hat keinen Sinn, hier zu warten. Das ändert nichts an Sherlocks Zustand. - -  DI Lestrade. – Ich wünsche den Gentlemen eine gute Nacht.“  
Wir ließen ihn wortlos gehen und als er verschwunden war, sahen Greg und ich einander an und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Greg eine ähnliche Theorie zu haben schien: Schuld musste irgendwie das Elternhaus der beiden gewesen sein...  
  
Dann ging ich zur Station und Greg folgte mir. Den Argumenten, dass ich Arzt und Mitbewohner des Patienten war, fügte Lestrade noch hinzu, dass ich sein Leben gerettet hatte. Doch ich wurde auf den nächsten Morgen und die üblichen Besuchszeiten vertröstet. Ich hinterließ meine Nummer und bat dringend darum, mich anzurufen, falls sich Sherlocks Zustand verändern sollte.  
  
  
„Ich fahre Sie noch nachhause, John“ erklärte Lestrade. „Lassen Sie nur, nicht nötig...“ Ich wollte jetzt nicht danach gefragt werden, was vorgefallen war. Sherlock hatte mir zwar noch zu sagen versucht, dass ich erzählen solle, man habe ihn aus einem Auto geworfen und dass ich nichts weiter wisse, aber das konnte ich wirklich gerne noch  etwas aufschieben.  
Greg jedoch bestand darauf.  
  
„Der Taxifahrer hatte also – irgendeine Hilfe, ja…?“ sagte Lestrade lauernd, als ich machtlos angeschnallt neben ihm saß. „…’Moriarty’…hm?“  
  
Ich Idiot, – das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun sollen – an Moriarty selbst hatte ich dabei ja gedacht, aber nicht an die Polizei und nicht daran, dass Sherlock hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er dieses kleine Detail bei seiner Aussage weggelassen hatte.  
  
„John?“  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Polizeiwagen saß – und beeilte mich, Greg anzusehen. „Nun, das müssen Sie Sherlock fragen, ich – bin nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, was Information und was Interpretation ist. Ich war nicht dabei, wie Sie wissen.“ –  
„Und Sie sind auch kein Journalist.“ –„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, gestand ich.  
„Dann lernen Sie hoffentlich daraus, dass Sie in Zukunft nichts bloggen, was Sherlock geheim halten will. Es könnte nämlich sein, dass er einen guten Grund hat, der sich kleinen Geistern wie uns beiden nicht erschließt.“ –  
Ich senkte nur schuldbewusst den Blick.  
„Aber dieses Gespräch hat natürlich nie statt gefunden. Ich werde Sherlock wohl noch einmal befragen müssen… Gute Nacht, John.“  
  
Wir waren vor  221 angekommen und Lestrade entließ mich aus dem Wagen.  
  
  
Ich hatte kein weiteres Wort herausgebracht und fühlte mich unbeschreiblich dumm. Im Treppenhaus kauerte ich mich auf die zweitunterste Stufe und wartete, dass Lestrade wieder weg fuhr. Der DI vermutete, dass mein Blogeintrag Moriarty dazu veranlasst hatte, ein Exempel zu statuieren. Eine Warnung, nicht weiter zu forschen. Das ergab durchaus einen Sinn. Es stimmte zwar nicht, aber es hätte genauso gut wahr sein können. Beim nächsten Mal würde ich nichts über die Medien hinaus von einem Fall berichten… – nächstes Mal!? Das würde es wohl nicht geben. Ich hatte Sherlock enttäuscht, hatte ihn fast sterben lassen – nur weil meine Brieftasche in der falschen Jacke gesteckt hatte!  
Ich raffte mich auf und machte mich auf den Weg, um meine Waffe zurück zu holen.  
  
Den Rest der Nacht brachte ich ruhelos mit dem eingeschalteten Handy im Wohnzimmer zu. Dass ich gegen morgen, ein paar Mal eingedöst sein musste, hatte ich auch nur daran gemerkt, dass ich ein paar Mal hoch geschreckt war. Jedesmal mit Sherlocks leblosem bleichen Gesicht vor mir...  
Gegen halb sieben hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, ich duschte, zog mich um und rasierte mich.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Ich rannte die Treppen hinunter und hechtete zu dem Sessel, in dem mein Handy lag. "Watson?!"  
Es war das Krankenhaus.  
"Was ist passiert!?"  
"Dr Watson, am Besten bleiben Sie wo Sie sind. Mr Holmes hat anscheinend das Haus verlassen, er hat keine Entlassungspapiere unterzeichnet und - "  
"Was?" schrie ich, "sind Sie sicher, dass er – dass er nicht entführt wurde oder – irgendwas?! -  -  
Nein, ich bin nicht hysterisch!!!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Haustür, ich hörte Stimmen und als ich die Tür im ersten Stock aufriss, sah ich unten Sherlock, der dem Taxifahrer ein Trinkgeld gab. Ich rannte hinunter.  
"Sherlock, um Himmels willen, das ist doch viel zu früh!" Sherlock kam langsam – auf das Treppengeländer gestützt – die ersten beiden Stufen herauf, dann blieb er stehen und fixierte mich ausdruckslos. Ich rechnete fast schon damit, dass er zusammenbrechen würde, aber dann packte er plötzlich meine rechte Schulter und stützte sich mit solcher Wucht auf mich, dass ich Mühe hatte, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Als ich wieder einen halbwegs festen Stand hatte, schlang ich meinen rechten Arm um seinen Oberkörper und schob ihn so langsam die Treppe hinauf.  
Es gelang uns irgendwie, sein Schlafzimmer zu erreichen, wo ich ihn aufs Bett manövrierte und während ich selbst keuchend in die Knie ging, hörte ich nicht auf, Sherlocks Puls zu fühlen.  
"Kein Krankenhaus", stöhnte er.  
Das –  
schuldest du mir..."  
"Aber, Sherlock, du gehörst noch mindestens ein paar Stunden an ein Langzeit-EKG – ich habe hier keinerlei Geräte, – bitte – "  
Aber Sherlock schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Hier...", brachte er nur hervor.  
  
Wie konnte er nur so stur sein!  
Ich beobachtete ihn mit größter Aufmerksamkeit, und sah zu wie er allmählich wieder zu Atem kam und etwas ruhiger wurde.  
  
Also gut, nahm ich mir vor, dann würde ich eben sein Langzeit EKG sein. Das schuldete ich ihm tatsächlich...  
und dann – ?  
  
Dann würde ich mich wohl darauf gefasst machen müssen, dass Sherlock Holmes seinem Kollegen kündigen würde.  


 

  
  
 **Schuldbewusst...**  
  
  
"John", brummte Sherlock unwillig.  
  
Gott sei Dank, immerhin redete er noch mit mir, dachte ich erleichtert, das war zumindest ein Anfang.  
Es waren ein paar Minuten vergangen und Sherlock lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Zimmer in dem Doppelbett und sein Atemrhythmus war jetzt nur noch leicht erhöht.  
  
"Ja?"  
"Würdest du bitte – ENDLICH! – mein Handgelenk loslassen?" Er quetschte das mittlere Wort zwischen den zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hindurch.  
"Das geht nicht. Ich bin dein Langzeit-EKG", erklärte ich – wie ich hoffte – ausdruckslos.  
Er riss die Augen auf und musterte mich missbilligend.  
"Ja, Sherlock, ich bin dir was schuldig, ich weiß…", brachte ich mühsam hervor, " – aber WIE ich meine Schuld bezahle, musst du schon mir überlassen..."  
Sherlock rupfte seinen rechten Unterarm aus meinem Griff und machte Anstalten, sich auf die linke Seite zu werfen.  
"Warte!" Ich war von meinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, um ihn zurück zu halten. "Lass mich wenigstens vorher noch nach den Strommarken sehen. Du könntest dir sonst einen bakteriellen Infekt einhandeln."  
"Lass das, das hat diese ekelhafte Eule zu nachtschlafender Zeit schon erledigt!" fauchte er.  
Ich überlegte, so etwas zu sagen wie, „die Nachtschwester macht nur ihren Job“ - aber ich unterließ es - …möglich, dass sie gegen fünf Uhr morgens einfach Sherlocks Decke weggezogen und dann ohne großartige Vorwarnung Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zu waschen... – okay, Kommentar überflüssig…  
  
"Geh jetzt...“  
"Sherlock..."  
Er brummte: „…es ist für mich unbeschreiblich enervierend, dich denken zu hören."  
"Sherlock, ich verstehe, dass du - …enttäuscht von mir bist, aber, wenn du mich jetzt nicht hier mit dir in einem Raum bleiben lässt, BRINGE ich dich zurück ins Krankenhaus."  
Sherlock stieß nur verächtlich die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er fühlte sich wohl noch zu schwach für eine weitere Diskussion.  
  
Ich hätte ihn jetzt fragen können – ob er seinem Bruder diesmal zugehört hatte, ob er wusste, wie verdammt knapp es gewesen war… – aber – falls ihn das wirklich kümmern sollte – und da hatte ich so meine Zweifel…, war es wohl besser, er wusste es jetzt nicht…  
  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und versuchte - möglichst lautlos - auf meinem Handy eine SMS an Mike Stamford zu schreiben. Erst hatte ich an Bill gedacht, aber der hatte im Dienst sein Handy auf der Station natürlich nicht an. Hoffentlich hatte Mike es nicht grade wieder in der Manteltasche...  
  
JW: 7:13 Kannst du mir ein LZ-EKG vorbeibringen?  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten vibrierte das Gerät in meiner Hand:  
  
MS: 7:16 Ist was mit SH?  
JW: 7:16 Ja  
  
"Klappe, John", stöhnte Sherlock genervt.  
  
MS: 7:18 schwieriger Patient, was? - beeile mich  
JW: 7.18 danke  
  
Ich versuchte, mich völlig still zu verhalten, konzentrierte mich auf Sherlocks Atemrhythmus und maß ihn mit dem Audiovox Radiowecker, den ich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stehen sah. Sherlock entspannte sich zusehends und versank langsam in Schlaf.  
  
MS: 7: 49 Bin vor der Tür  
JW: 7: 49 Warte  
  
Ich versuchte, möglichst lautlos bis in den Flur zu kommen... machte Mike Zeichen, dass er im Erdgeschoss stehen bleiben sollte und vermied die knarrende Stufe auf dem Weg nach unten.  
"Mike, hallo...! ...danke – " flüsterte ich.  
"Ich habe dir einiges eingepackt", wisperte er zurück. "Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Bitte, nicht jetzt – ich will ihn nicht lange allein lassen."  
"Soll ich dich ein paar Stunden ablösen? ...du siehst fertig aus – "  
"Nein, Mike, danke – er hat furchtbare Laune.“  
"Ich wette mit dir, er wird alles ablehnen! – Was gilt's?"  
"Du willst wirklich wetten?" Fast war ich zu verblüfft, um meine Stimme gesenkt zu halten.  
"Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen", stellte Mike stattdessen fest.  
"Mike – ... Lass uns bald mal Einen heben gehen, aber jetzt verschwinde, bitte!" fauchte ich ungewollt heftig. Aber Mike war zu gutmütig und zu sehr mit Sherlocks Launen vertraut, um mir das übel zu nehmen. Ich nickte ihm noch einmal zu und eilte die Treppe hinauf und dachte sogar daran, wieder die knarzende Stufe zu vermeiden.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer checkte ich Mikes Ausrüstung und ging dann mit alledem wieder in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
Als ich ihn unverändert auf der Seite liegen sah, schlich ich mich um das Bett herum, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es entspannt war und seine Lippen keinen Blauschimmer hatten.  
  
Bei mir machte sich unter dessen die nachlassende Anspannung und der Schlafmangel bemerkbar... Mein Blick fiel auf die Wand gegenüber, direkt neben der Tür – und meine überspannten Nerven ließen mich fast aufkichern. Sherlock hatte ein Periodensystem der Chemischen Elemente in seinem Schlafzimmer hängen! Das hatte ich auch mal, – da war ich --- Zwölf! Schon ein Jahr später hatte es anderen viel unsystematischeren Themen weichen müssen, die jedoch indirekt auch einiges mit Chemie zu tun hatten – mit Biochemie zumindest…  
  
Da auf dieser Seite des Bettes keine Sitzgelegenheit war, ließ ich mich auf den Boden nieder, stützte meinen linken Arm auf die Matratze und überwachte meinen Patienten quasi auf Augenhöhe…  
  
...keine so gute Idee… Nach dem ich mich ein paar Mal aus dem Sekundenschaf wieder hoch gekämpft hatte, gab ich es auf und holte mir Verstärkung in Gestalt einer Thermoskanne Kaffees, was bedeutete, das ich, während der Kaffee durch die Maschine lief, vor Sherlocks Bett quasi patroullierte, weil ich fürchtete einzuschlafen…  
Schließlich ließ ich mich mit dem Kaffee doch wieder auf dem Boden nieder. Sherlock schlief ruhig – was wollte ich im Moment mehr? Die Thermoskanne gab ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich und ich schraubte sie schnell ganz auf und war erleichtert, dass es Sherlocks Schlaf nicht gestört hatte.  
Die Müdigkeit kroch mir die Wirbelsäule hinauf und ließ mich frösteln. Ich angelte Sherlocks Tagesdecke vom Fußende des Bettes und zog sie um meine verspannten Schultern. Entschlossen schüttete ich einen weiteren Becher Kaffee in mich hinein, obwohl ich längst wusste, dass ich es bereuen würde. Obendrein war der Kaffee jetzt lauwarm – die richtige Temperatur für ein Brechmittel…  
  
Mittlerweile spürte ich mein eigenes Herz gegen meine Rippen hämmern und dass in meinem Innern etliche Muskelgruppen leicht aber beharrlich zu krampfen begannen, war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ich wegen der Überdosis Coffeȉn allmählich schon leicht hyperventilierte.  
  
Aber das zählte nicht…  
  
Sherlock wäre beinah gestorben...vergangene Nacht…! Der Gedanke blieb so anklagend, so quälend... Wenn ich doch nur nicht so die Nerven verloren hätte! Eigentlich waren seine Überlegungen so total genial und – tja – so...IDIOTensicher gewesen!!! Hätte ich Milch gekauft, wären es mindestens gleich 2l gewesen, zu dieser Tageszeit wäre ich ca. 45min – 1h weg gewesen – bis dahin wäre die falsche Verhaftung über die Bühne gewesen – also: ich käme zurück, dächte genervt… – mal wieder typisch Sherlock, haut so einfach ab, ich würde also die Reserve in den Schrank räumen... – den Hinweis finden – und dann: ...komme ich dem Marschbefehl umgehend nach! –  
Verdammt! Er hatte sich damit eigentlich so vollkommen auf mein Niveau, meine vorhersehbaren Verhaltensmuster eingestellt! Es war eigentlich perfekt, brillant… – absolut auf mich abgestimmt - - ! Warum – warum musste ich Volltrottel quasi in der falschen Uniform ins Feld ziehen?! Achwas – Uniform – ! Ohne Munition, sozusagen! Wie der allerletzte Frischling! ---  
  
Sherlock regte sich...seine Augäpfel rollten schwerfällig unter den Lidern und er wälzte sich wieder halb auf den Rücken. Ich lauschte angespannt auf seinen Atem…aber er wurde wieder ruhiger…  
  
Deshalb war er so erschrocken gewesen, als ich früher zurückgekommen war… er hatte unbemerkt verschwinden wollen, weil er mich als Backup eingeplant hatte – dumm war nur, dass ich von diesem Auftrag nichts ahnte! – Wieso hatte er mir keinen Hinweis gegeben? Hätte er nichts sagen können…?  
Irgendwas wie... --- keine Ahnung…! –  
  
...Vergiss nicht wieder...den Fisch einzufrieren?!  
Oder – ja was? –  
...sag morgen meinen Zahnarzttermin ab?  
  
Irgendetwas – verdammt!!  
  
Irgendwas...!  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu, denn mir wurde schlagartig klar – ich hätte es in diesem Moment nicht verstanden – ich hatte zu sehr die Nerven verloren, um so einen Wink einordnen zu können – und es war entweder ein schräger Zufall gewesen – oder Sherlock hatte in diesem Moment tatsächlich genau gewusst, dass ich damit überfordert gewesen wäre und jeder Wink allenfalls dazu geführt hätte, dass ich das ganze Gambit hätte auffliegen lassen und nicht nur uns beide sondern auch noch die ganze nächste Nachbarschaft – soweit anwesend – in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte… - -  ...  
…ich war außerstande, das zu Ende zu denken…    
  
  
So waghalsig der Plan auch gewesen war, sich Moriarty auszuliefern –  … er war gleichzeitig auch genial – nur dass ICH auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte…!  
  
Sherlock machte eine unkoordinierte fahrige Bewegung – und erwachte…  
  
„Sherlock…! Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und brummte dann barsch: „Was soll die Frage…?“  
Aber es war nicht so, dass er eine Antwort erwartet hätte – im Gegenteil! Er versuchte, sich zusammenzuraffen – er hatte ernsthaft vor aufzustehen.  
“Warte –  ! Sherlock – ! Was glaubst du, was du da machst?“  
„Was glauben Sie wohl, Herr Doktor, – macht ein Mann mit einer vollen Harnblase??“ keifte Sherlock zurück.    
„Warte…“ ich angelte die Urinflasche aus Mikes gut durchdachtem Notfall-Paket – aber ich erntete nur ein verächtliches Schnauben:  
  
„Ganz bestimmt  –  benutze ich  –  keine  –  ENTE!!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
Er wuchtete sich aus dem Bett, fiel mehr als dass er taumelte und ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte – nur, um die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer direkt vor der Nase zugeschlagen zu bekommen…  
  
„Sherlock…?  
  
...  – Bist du in Ordnung…? – Hör’ zu, ich will einfach nur, dass du nicht kollabierst…!  
  
Sherlock…! –  
  
Bitte antworte! – Ich will dir keine Angst machen…aber das war verdammt knapp, letzte Nacht…  
weißt du das...?  
  
Sherlock – ...?  
  
...Sherlock, das ist mein Ernst, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich rauskommst, muss ich die Tür eintreten! –  
Hörst du…?“  
  
Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bis die Badezimmertür aufsprang – Sherlock lehnte im Türrahmen –  
bleich, aber nicht schwach –  
sondern mehr wie ein abgekämpfter Sieger und er sah genervt-ungnädig auf mich herab.  
Ich ahnte, was kommen würde, und ich hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen. Wieder hängte er sich schwer auf meine Schulter – und dass es diesmal zufällig meine Linke war, kümmerte ihn nicht, denn wie sollte er sich so eine Nebensächlichkeit gemerkt haben…  
Ich half ihm zurück in sein Bett, versuchte, dabei kalt wie Stein zu sein…  und scheiterte kläglich…  
  
Er bemerkte mein Ächzen…  
  
„…John…“  
  
„…ich weiß, das war eine Katastrophe – ich habe auf ganzer Linie versagt… - das ist unentschuldbar…“  
  
„Sei einfach still…“, stöhnte Sherlock erschöpft.  
„...halt’ einfach den Rand…“ ohne meine Hilfe anzunehmen, kroch er auf die Matratze zurück und klappte dort ohne Weiteres einfach zusammen…

 

  
  
 **Die Tragweite eines Versehens**  
  
  
  
„Sei einfach still...! …halt’ einfach den Rand…!"  
  
Die verletzenden Worte waren nicht das Schlimmste...auch nicht der Tonfall, der mich auf eine Stufe mit Anderson degradierte – falls nicht noch tiefer.  
Das Schlimmste war die Erkenntnis, dass er so verdammt recht hatte… Sherlock hatte es mir eigentlich so leicht gemacht, ihm zu folgen – dann aber – genötigt durch mein Scheitern – alles daran gesetzt, um zu verhindern, dass ich an der Echtheit der Verhaftung zweifelte, und zwar um mich, Mrs Hudson und alle im Umkreis zu schützen. Und mir war erst mit solcher Verspätung aufgegangen, wie prekär diese Minuten mit dem bewaffneten Trio in unserem Wohnzimmer eigentlich gewesen waren!  
Wie dumm! Wie gefährlich dumm!  
  
  
Sherlock wühlte sein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen. Sein Schnaufen verriet mir, wie wütend er war.  
Er sollte sich nicht aufregen, nicht nach einem Herzstillstand vor weniger als 24h...  
Und er sollte nicht auch noch in einer Position liegen, die seine Atmung erschwerte…  
  
Sherlock tastete nach der Mineralwasserflasche, die neben seinem Bett stand, bekam sie zu fassen und zog sie zu sich hinauf. Als ich eine Bewegung auf ihn zu machte, bremste mich sein feindseliger Blick und ich sah hilflos zu, wie er sich halb aufstützte und mit dem Schraubverschluss kämpfte –  
  
„GEH’ ENDLICH – !!!" giftete er mich an, bevor der Deckel verlor und endlich nachgab. Sherlocks Hand zitterte vor Anstrengung während er trank und anschließend rang er nach Luft.  
  
Ich riss mich am Riemen und sagte: „Okay…ich werde den Raum verlassen und nur im Notfall wieder hereinkommen, – wenn ich dich jetzt untersuchen und behandeln kann."  
"Das heißt?"  
"Dass du es zulässt, dass ich die Strommarken versorge, dir eine Infusion lege – widersprich mir nicht, du bist dehydriert, das kann ich dir buchstäblich an der Nasenspitze ansehen. – und dass du dir ein Langzeit-EKG anlegen lässt…"  
Sherlock wandte den Kopf in meine Richtung, öffnete kurz die Augen und warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu: "Du verlässt diesen Raum – und du bleibst draußen!? Es sei denn, dass es sich überhaupt nicht vermeiden lässt…?" knurrte er.  
„Deal", flüsterte ich mühsam.  
Sherlock stellte die Flasche zurück und warf sich auf den Rücken. Er ließ zu, dass ich die kleinen aber tiefen Brandwunden versorgte und ihn verkabelte. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und ich deutete den Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen als Verachtung. Meine Hände waren zittrig vom Coffeïn. Und da es mir unmöglich schien, das zu ignorieren, murmelte ich „Sorry, – zuviel Kaffee… – " Natürlich kam keinerlei Bestätigung von Sherlock. Er ließ es grummelnd über sich ergehen. Wenigstens traf ich auf Anhieb die Vena mediana cubiti in Sherlocks linker Armbeuge... Er hatte Rollvenen – war ja irgendwie klar – warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht! Ich hängte die Infusion an die Stehlampe, die ich aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers geholt hatte, und verließ den Raum.  
In der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm und fügte – wider besseres Wissen – hinzu.  
"Ich bin gleich neben an, falls du mich brauchst..."  
"Wieso sollte ich...?" brummte Sherlock zurück.  
  
Natürlich hätte ich wissen können, dass mir diese Bemerkung nur eine weitere Demütigung einbringen würde  – andererseits verdiente ich es nicht besser. Ich ließ die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet und ging in die Küche, um weiteren Kaffee zu kochen.  
  
  
Eine Stunde und zwei weitere Tassen Kaffee später, die ich am Couchtisch getrunken hatte, klingelte es. Ich ging öffnen – und unten stand Lestrade. Ich eilte die Stufen hinunter, weil ich ihn aufhalten wollte. "Lestrade...Greg, bitte, das ist wirklich noch zu früh..." –  
"Wie geht es ihm?" –  
"Er hätte das Krankenhaus wirklich noch nicht verlassen dürfen. Sein Kreislauf ist noch nicht stabil. Sie sollten ihn jetzt wirklich nicht unnötig aufregen." –  
"’Nicht unnötig’, ja. Das ist aber etwas anderes, wenn Gefahr im Verzug ist." Lestrade wollte an mir vorbei, aber ich blockierte die schmale Treppe.  
"Greg. Als sein Arzt kann ich es nicht verantworten." – Lestrade funkelte mich gefährlich an.  
"Ich habe auch einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss, von dem ich notfalls Gebrauch machen kann, was denken Sie, John, wie ihn das erst aufbringen würde!" –  
Ich stöhnte hilflos und machte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch: "Lestrade, er weiß noch nichts von – von dem Blog und dass ich Moriarty erwähnt habe..."  
Das schien ihn zu überraschen. Ich ging voran und zeigte dem DI die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer.  
"Wollen Sie mich nicht anmelden, John?" fragte Lestrade erstaunt.  
"Nein, Inspektor. Er hat mich mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen." Ich bereute es noch, während ich es sagte. Ich hatte mich nicht bei Greg über Sherlock beklagen wollen – oder doch?  
  
Lestrade zögerte einen Moment, dann klopfte er, erst zaghaft, dann etwas forscher: "Sherlock? Sherlock, hier ist Lestrade..." Ein dumpfer Aufprall gegen die Tür und sie fiel ins Schloss.  
Wir sahen einander an: "Kopfkissen", stellten wir synchron fest. "Sherlock, es ist wichtig! Ich werde es auch kurz machen... – "  
"Verdammt, kommen Sie schon rein, Lestrade!" stöhnte Sherlock. Als mir Greg noch einen kurzen Blick zu warf, stellte ich fest, dass ich ihn auch nicht um seine Aufgabe beneidete.  
  
Während Greg das Schlafzimmer betrat und das Kopfkissen vom Boden aufhob, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und wartete.  
  
Ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, wie das Gespräch ablaufen könnte, aber es gelang mir nicht...  
Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute, danach hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme schon lauter werden…verstehen konnte ich nichts – aber das wollte ich auch gar nicht… Dann:  
  
„JOHN HAT – WAS?!?!“ – Oh, verdammt, jetzt wusste Sherlock bescheid…  
  
Auch Lestrade wurde lauter, aber seine Stimme klang beschwörend, er versuchte, Sherlock wieder zu beruhigen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen! Ich verließ meinen Platz am Couchtisch und ging zur Tür, nicht um zu lauschen, sondern weil ich eingreifen würde, sobald Sherlocks Puls zu hoch wurde - - – Der Warnton des EKG würde mir eine willkommene Entschuldigung liefern… und – zwar… ziemlich genau… JETZT!  
  
Als das Piepen los ging stürmte ich Sherlocks Zimmer und drängte den DI dramatisch vom Krankenlager meines Patienten, der sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und zitternd nach Atem rang. Ich hatte das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, als ich Sherlock ein Sedativum spritzte und unter nur schwachem Protest ließ er sich fallen und krallte seine langen weißen Finger in die Bettdecke. Ich beobachtete ihn noch zwei, drei Atemzüge lang und wandte mich dann an Greg: „Es reicht, Lestrade! – Dieser Mann wäre letzte Nacht um ein Haar gestorben! Und nichts kann so wichtig sein, dass Sie deshalb seine Genesung gefährden! – Ich kann das keine Sekunde länger dulden. Gehen Sie jetzt.“ Gregs Blick wechselte zwischen mir und Sherlock hin und her. Er nickte schließlich „Gute Besserung, Sherlock…“ und ging, ich folgte ihm nach draußen. Als wir an der Wohnungstür standen, sagte Lestrade: „Sie sind tatsächlich jemand, der nicht lauscht… – das imponiert mir – ob es allerdings clever ist… – Ich habe nämlich versucht, Sie zu verteidigen, John. Ich erwarte keinen Dank oder was, aber ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen… Ich habe nichts von Ihrem Blog gesagt. Er denkt, Sie hätten sich letzte Nacht in all der Aufregung verplappert… Aber denken Sie an meine Worte: Überlegen Sie sich ganz genau, was Sie da schreiben! Und – noch etwas… Kein Coffeïn mehr heute, Doktor.“ Mit diesen Worten wollte er mich stehen lassen, als es erneut klingelte. Ich öffnete und – Mycroft Holmes erschien in unserem Hausflur. Er musterte das Interieur mit herablassendem Blick. „DI Lestrade! Haben Sie wirklich keine halbwegs ernsthaften Verbrechen aufzuklären, dass Sie sich mit den Eskapaden meines fehlgeleiteten kleinen Bruders befassen?“ Mycroft Holmes stand ein ganzes Stockwerk unter uns, trotzdem kam das so von oben herab, als wäre es umgekehrt.  
„Sherlock Holmes ist nicht nur schon seit Jahren bei vielen Fällen ein unschätzbarer Berater des Yard“, konterte Greg unbeeindruckt. „Ich schätze ihn auch als Mensch und war um seinen Gesundheitszustand besorgt…obwohl – es eine erfreuliche Neuentwicklung ist, dass er einen Kollegen gefunden hat, der… ganz gut auf ihn aufpassen kann, wie es aussieht. – Guten Tag, Mr. Holmes – John?“ Abgang DI Gregory Lestrade… gar keine schlechte Darbietung…! Mycroft Holmes schien tatsächlich nicht ganz unbeeindruckt… ich seufzte …vom Regen in die Traufe…!  
„Mr Holmes?“ Er kam die Stufen herauf und musterte alles mit Missbilligung. Unser Domizil schien ihm wohl nicht standesgemäß für ein Mitglied seiner Familie – auch wenn es nur der "fehlgeleitete kleine Bruder" war… „Komplikationen mit dem Gesetz, John?“ – Irgendwie klang es nach: ‚Komplikationen mit übelstem Geschmeiß?’ – Ich war nicht gewillt, das mit zu machen und erwiderte hoffentlich scheinbar gelassen:„Aber nein, Greg und ich haben uns am selben Tag kennen gelernt, an dem Sie mich unter die Lupe nahmen… Ihm liegt etwas an Sherlock… – und – ja, er ist mir sympathisch… – so schnell man so etwas nach so kurzer Zeit ernsthaft behaupten kann.“  
Ich war Greg dankbar für seine Vorlage, und ich wollte nicht auf irgendwelche Machtspielchen von Mycroft hereinfallen und mich gegen Mitmenschen ausspielen lassen, die mehr wert waren als er!  
Aber Mycroft gab sich lediglich amüsiert. „Interessant“, murmelte er.  
„Mr. Holmes“, sprach ich ihn an, noch bevor er die erste Stufe erreicht hatte. „Sherlock ist noch sehr geschwächt. Sie sollten ihm wirklich noch Ruhe gönnen. Ich wurde vor – gut einer Woche – unfreiwillig Zeuge einer Ihrer - …Unterhaltungen, wie Sie wissen… Ich schließe daraus, dass es Sherlocks Gesundheit möglicherweise nicht förderlich ist, wenn er jetzt mit Ihrer Anwesenheit konfrontiert wird…“ Ja, auch ich kann geschraubt daher reden, wenn’s drauf ankommt! – Aber Mycroft Holmes lächelte, verfiel in ein bedächtiges Nicken und – applaudierte mir auf eine abgebremste, gesammelte Weise, die gleichermaßen Herablassung und Hingerissenheit signalisierte. Nicht ganz der Effekt, den ich hatte erzielen wollen…  
„Sehr schön, John“, säuselte er gekünstelt.  
„Watson“, gebe ich zurück – obwohl ich weiß, dass es unklug ist: „Der Name ist: Watson...“  
„Ich weiß…und…der Titel?“ fragt Mycroft.  
„Soll ich lieber Doctor sagen – oder Captain?“ – Eine Fangfrage…ein Dilemma…na super…!  
Er weiß, dass ich den Cabbie erschossen habe…Weiß er diesmal wirklich auch bescheid, - in allem…?  
„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus? Sie wissen recht gut, dass ich beides bin.“  
„Durchaus, mein Lieber… aber ich frage mich gerade, was von beidem Sie in den letzten 10 Tagen mehr gewesen sind…der Soldat…oder der Arzt…? – Willkommen in London...auf dem Schlachtfeld...“  
  
Ich stand in unserem Wohnzimmer und fühlte mich hundsmiserabel…zittrig von Schlafentzug und viel zu viel Kaffee…  
„John…gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe“… sagte Mycroft mit falscher Fürsorglichkeit… Er lächelte arrogant und – irgendwie führte ihn ein geheimer Radar in die richtige Richtung, denn ohne Hinweise von mir, steuerte er die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer an. Er drehte sich zu mir um und schnurrte gnädig: „Ich werde es kurz machen, John.“  
Meine Abwehrhaltung hatte ihm den Weg gezeigt – schoss es mir durch den Kopf – aber es war zu spät für diese Erkenntnis…  
Resigniert ließ ich ihn zu Sherlock… es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis ich ein kleines aggressives Krachen hörte und mich nur fragte, womit Sherlock da wohl geworfen hatte… Aber danach blieb es doch noch einige Minuten leise. Sherlock war noch immer ziemlich erschöpft und das Beruhigungsmittel tat ein Übriges.  
Ungerührt trat Mycroft in den Flur – nein… amüsiert. „John, mein Lieber…ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen. Willkommen in der Familie – und – …ich behalte Sie im Auge...“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus. Ich fühlte mich unsagbar müde…  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen zu müssen – obwohl mir andererseits in diesem Moment eigentlich nichts wichtiger war, als Sherlocks gesundheitliche Verfassung, aber – ich konnte einfach nicht abschätzen, wie er nun auf mich reagieren würde… --- ich klopfte ...zu zaghaft, ...zweiter Versuch...  
"Sherlock? Bitte, lass mich nur ganz kurz nach dir sehen... –  
Sherlock...?  
Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und machte einen halben Schritt in das Zimmer. Ein verschleierter Blick aus halb geöffneten grauen Augen wischte über mich hinweg. Sherlock war zu matt, als dass er mich richtig wütend hätte anfunkeln können. Er ließ die Lider ganz herabsinken, um mich nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
Hilflos wandte ich mich wieder zum Gehen.  
„John? – “  
Alarmiert drehte ich mich um –  
„…schlaf’ endlich…wir werden einiges zu klären haben…“  


 

  
  
 **Analyse und Konsequenzen**  
  
　  
„…schlaf’ endlich…  
Wir werden einiges zu klären haben…"  
  
Das waren die Worte, mit denen mich Sherlock für diesmal entließ. Ich stand im Türrahmen und wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte.  
Würde er nur zur Ruhe kommen, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe war?  
War es zu riskant, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen? Er wirkte immer noch so schwach… –  
Wenn noch „EINIGES zu klären" war, dann war es zumindest noch nicht vorbei – auch wenn das noch nicht nach Vergebung klang, oder?  
Aber das war ja auch nicht irgendein enttäuschter Mensch, das war Sherlock Holmes – und wahrscheinlich ging es gar nicht um Einsicht und Aussöhnung, sondern einfach darum, dass ich zu dumm war, um mit ihm mithalten zu können und dass er mich deshalb nicht als Kollegen gebrauchen konnte. Ob er mich zumindest noch als Mitbewohner würde ertragen können? – All das ging mir innerhalb weniger als einer Sekunde durch den Kopf und führte dazu, dass ich einfach reglos stehen blieb und auf ihn herunter sah…  
– und dann war da noch dieser kleine Teil von mir,…der sich am liebsten nur an das Bett gesetzt, die Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter gelegt und ihm gesagt hätte, dass ich einfach nur verdammt froh war, dass er noch lebte, egal, was er mir an den Kopf werfen würde.  
Stattdessen, beeilte ich mich, auf den Flur zu kommen, lehnte mich an die Wand und versuchte, mich zu sammeln. In meiner Gesäßtasche vibrierte das Handy.  
  
MS: 17: 23 Wie geht’s dir? MS  
JW: 17: 24 Wieso mir? Du meinst SH?  
MS: 17: 24 Unsinn, dass er in guten Händen ist, weiß ich.  
JW: 17: 24 Danke, – danke für deine Hilfe  
MS: 17: 25 Wie ist es möglich, dass eine SMS groggy klingt?  
JW: 17: 25 Du hast recht, ich ruh mich jetzt aus. Was machst du?  
MS: 17: 26 Klausur überwachen. Nachprüfung. Ich glaube ich sollte aufhören – da spickt einer...  
JW: 17: 27 Sei gnädig. Bis bald.  
MS: 17: 27 Erhol dich.  
  
Ich steckte das Handy ein.  
Und jetzt? Ich überlegte: Wenn ich mich auf die Couch legen würde, wäre ich zwar näher dran an Sherlock als in meinem Zimmer – aber, falls ich wirklich einschlief – würde ich ihn dann hören, falls er mich doch brauchte…? Ich ging also nach oben und holte meinen Schlafsack, um direkt vor Sherlocks angelehnter Schlafzimmertür Posten zu beziehen.  
  
Anfangs war an Ruhe nicht zu denken – viel zu viel Koffein in meinem Organismus, zuviel Aufregung die letzten Tage.  
Das Desaster bei unserer Jagd nach dem falschen Chinesen und Sherlocks entsetzlicher Alleingang…  
die Erkenntnis, darüber, was er getan haben musste, mein innerer Kampf, wie ich damit umgehen sollte,  
Sherlocks unheimlicher Rückzug in das, was er seinen Gedächtnispalast nannte…  
Polizei…, die drohende Verhaftung, ein zweites Mal Polizei…  
Dann zu erfahren, dass er in … – seiner Wohnung gewesen war… und dann… – unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft, setzte mich auf und lehnte mich, den Rücken an die Wand gekauert, zurück. Mich packte immer noch das blanke Entsetzen, wenn ich an diese Verhaftung dachte…und erst recht hatte ich Mühe, nicht aufzustöhnen, als sich mir wieder ins Bewusstsein drängte, was danach gekommen war… Sherlock...gefoltert…! …desorientiert, krampfend, nach Atem ringend...so schwach, so ausgeliefert…Sherlock an der Schwelle des Todes…! Die dumpfe, halb verschüttete Erinnerung an meinen Kampf um Sherlocks Leben bevor der Rettungswagen eintraf…  
Ich presste die Handballen gegen meine Augen und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen – aber ich kam einfach nicht runter…  
  
Irgendwann musste ich trotz allem doch noch eingeschlafen sein…aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage geisterten durch meine Träume und ließen mich immer wieder ganz oder nur halb aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken.  
  
... eine große sehnige Hand strich mir beruhigend über meinen verkrampften Nacken…meine schmerzende Schulter…  
„Ruhig, ist schon gut…ist ja schon gut, John...entspann dich…ruh dich aus…schlaf jetzt endlich, …du musst ja völlig fertig sein…mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken mehr… – ist gut…wir reden morgen…"  
  
Als ich die Augen aufschlug, war das erst mal ziemlich surreal… direkt vor mir auf dem Boden … standen zwei nackte, sehnige große Füße,… die aus hellgrauen Hosen ragten… – und bis heute weiß ich nicht wirklich, was ich eigentlich bloß geträumt hatte und was real gewesen war…  
  
„Sherlock?!"  
Er hockte auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer – direkt vor meinem provisorischen Nachtlager. Seine Unterarme hatte er auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt. Er beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Ich richtete mich hastig auf. "Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?" fragte ich, während ich seinen Puls nahm, denn das EKG hatte er natürlich längst entfernt. Ich hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass er sich damit auskennt und den Alarm umgehen würde!  
"Nicht lange… – lass nur..."  
Ich schälte mich aus dem Schlafsack, umhüllte Sherlocks nackte Füße damit und hockte mich neben ihn, meinen schmerzenden Rücken ebenfalls gegen die Wand gestemmt. Er zeigte nur ein wenig Unwillen gegen meine Besorgnis, aber vielleicht hatte es ihn tatsächlich milde gestimmt, mich hier direkt vor seiner Tür vorzufinden, wenn es auch wirklich nicht meine Absicht gewesen war, ihn das überhaupt merken zu lassen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte ich wissen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe schien mir wieder fast normal und sein Puls war schon wieder ganz ordentlich. Er rollte seinen an die Wand gelehnten Kopf in meine Richtung und lächelte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste ich, dass er ebenfalls an die paar Momente dachte, in denen wir vor gut einer Woche unten im Flur wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, als er mir diesen Gedanken auch schon bestätigte, indem er zur Antwort gab:  
"Naja, ich würde noch kein Taxi zu Fuß verfolgen..."  
Ich ließ das Kichern zu und hoffte, er würde es nicht falsch verstehen, aber dann hörte ich sein leises, tiefes Lachen.  
Es tat gut, sich mit ihm gemeinsam an diesen Moment erinnern zu können.  
  
"Wo wolltest du eben überhaupt hin?" fragte ich ihn, denn sein Badezimmer war ja direkt vom Schlafzimmer aus erreichbar.  
"In die Küche. Ich denke, ich sollte etwas essen", erklärte er.  
Klang das irgendwie leicht angewidert? Was für eine Formulierung!  
"Das hat sich jetzt aber nicht so angehört, als ob du Hunger hättest. Ist dir übel?" fragte ich ihn irritiert. "Nein, mach' dir keine Gedanken." –  
"Sag' mal… – ! Du hast die Braunüle ’rausgezogen!"  
Ich schnappte mir seinen linken Arm und begutachtete argwöhnisch den Druckverband, den er sich –  
Gott weiß wie - irgendwie selbst verpasst hatte.  
"Wie du ja gehört hast, verfüge ich über einige Erfahrung mit  - Injektionsnadeln...", erwiderte Sherlock.  
"Schon, aber dieses Kaliber macht bedeutend größere Löcher, wie du bemerkt haben wirst."  
Er grinste schräg. "Habe ich..."  
Okay, ich kann es jetzt wirklich abwarten, diese Bescherung zu sehen, dachte ich.  
"Willst du auf dem Sofa frühstücken oder im Bett?"  fragte ich Sherlock stattdessen.  
"Sofa", stellte er fest. Ich rappelte mich auf und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen. "Dann komm hoch ...langsam – "  
Sherlock ergriff meine rechte Hand, erhob sich aber, fast ohne meine Hilfe. Als ich sicher war, dass sein Kreislauf stabil genug sein würde, ließ ich los und er machte sich auf den Weg zum Sofa. Ich behielt ihn im Auge bis er dort angekommen war und machte mich dann an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks.  
  
  
Sherlock aß zwar nicht viel, aber für seine Verhältnisse war ich damit zufrieden. Er rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und lag da wie ein großer dösender Kater.  
Als ich mein Geschirr zusammenstellte, öffnete er die Augen und sagte, ohne seine Position zu verändern: „Okay, John, dann erkläre mir mal, was da vorgestern schief gelaufen ist." –  
„Du hast Gedächtnislücken!?" entfuhr es mir.  
„Nein, John, keine Sorge –  " Er richtete sich zum Schneidersitz auf. „Ich will wissen, ob es dir mittlerweile klar geworden ist und – was habe ich übersehen?"  
Das überraschte mich jetzt wirklich. „Du? Du hast nichts übersehen. Ich Idiot hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass meine Brieftasche in der anderen Jacke war – und das… führte zur Katastrophe…"  
Sherlock nickte ernst. „ Das war es also… Mach' weiter." –  
„Mir ist klar geworden, dass du mit dieser Aktion gerechnet hattest, du wolltest sie ausnutzen, um vielleicht näher an Moriarty heran zu kommen. Du –   – wolltest mich nicht einweihen, weil ich das wahrscheinlich für zu riskant gehalten hätte, deshalb hattest du bereits die Milch versteckt, um einen Grund zu haben, mich weg zu schicken. Du wolltest überhaupt nicht, dass ich diese gefakete Verhaftung mitbekomme. Du wusstest, dass ich mindestens zwei Liter Milch kaufen würde, so dass ich beim Aufräumen zuverlässig die verschwundene Milch und deine Notiz mit dem Magazin finden müsste, die du dort deponiert haben musst, als du diese SEK-Truppe hast kommen sehen. Das war genial... – aber leider nicht ...idiotensicher..."  
Ich musste erst mal tief Luft holen.  
"Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, Sherlock..."  
Er raufte sich die Locken, schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich an. "Weiter." –  
„Ich bin in die Verhaftung geplatzt und hielt sie natürlich für echt. Jetzt musstest du alles daran setzen, dass ich keinen Verdacht schöpfte, sonst hätten Moriartys Leute am Ende noch ein Blutbad angerichtet, deshalb konntest du nicht riskieren, mir einen Tipp zu geben, während du – ...gekidnapped wurdest." –  
„Korrekt, John. Was also ging schief?"  – „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" –  
„Was meinst du?" fragte Sherlock zurück.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" entfuhr es mir. Ich erschrak, denn irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ich dieses Wort nicht mehr für mich beanspruchen konnte.  
Sherlocks Gesicht zeigte so etwas wie ein ärgerliches Grinsen, als er mich zitierte: „Offensichtlich? Also nicht für mich…" Er meinte das wirklich ernst…  
„Sherlock! Es – was soll ich anderes sagen – es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber als ich die Handschellen sah, habe ich einfach die Nerven verloren! Verstehst du das denn nicht...?"  
Er beobachtete mich mit Adleraugen.  
„Ich musste doch glauben, dass du – verurteilt werden würdest…" Nun wurde mir selbst klar, dass ich in Erklärungsnot geriet. „Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, Sherlock – etwas, was du dir sicher nicht vorstellen kannst, ich war – ja: Geschockt. Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis mir wenigstens klar wurde, dass dein Verhalten in dieser Situation so gar nicht passte, dass du viel zu – zu sanft, zu gelassen warst – zu – zu defensiv – zu sehr in dein Schicksal ergeben.  
Und es hätte noch viel länger gedauert, wenn nicht Mrs Hudson angerufen und gesagt hätte, Lestrade hätte sich bei ihr gemeldet – "  
Ich unterbrach mich erschrocken. Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, denn nun stimmte Gregs Behauptung, ich hätte mich erst im Krankenhaus bezüglich Moriarty verplappert, nicht mehr.  
„Das war es…", murmelte Sherlock. Das war das letzte Puzzleteil, das ihm noch gefehlt hatte und er schien betroffen darüber.  
„Sherlock, ich weiß jetzt, es war – " Er gebot mir mit einer Geste zu schweigen, indem er einfach nur die Hand hob. – ...bescheuert, dass ich Moriarty in meinem Blog erwähnt habe... – hatte ich sagen wollen...  
„Weiter, John…" –  
„Lestrade wusste nichts von deiner Verhaftung..!  – Da begann ich es zu begreifen. Mir wurde klar, dass du in Lebensgefahr warst, dass es bereits zu spät sein konnte. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob du mir einen Hinweis hinterlassen hattest oder nicht, ich wusste nicht, wo ich suchen sollte, ich rechnete  –  falls überhaupt  –  mit etwas, das kompliziert und elaboriert sein würde, dabei hattest du es mir eigentlich so einfach gemacht. Aber irgendwann begriff ich, dass mein Versehen, ohne Geld aus dem Haus zu gehen, der Auslöser für dieses Fiasko gewesen war… Dann war alles klar."  
Mit meinem Bericht war die ganze Enttäuschung über mein Versagen zurückgekehrt, und das Entsetzen, darüber, dass Sherlock fast gestorben wäre, bedrückte mich von neuem.  
  
Sherlock machte keinerlei Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Er hatte plötzlich den Squashball wieder in der Hand, warf ihn diesmal senkrecht vor sich auf den Boden und fing ihn wieder auf.  
"Aktion und Reaktion, John...Ursache und Wirkung... alles hat Konsequenzen... Taten fallen auf einen zurück...irgendwann... – Der Versuchsaufbau hatte zu viele Variablen, es war kein geschlossenes System, keine Laborbedingungen... –  
und vor allem – , der das Experiment durchführt, sollte nicht Teil davon sein, nicht wahr...?" Er grinste mich schräg an.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ganz verstehe, was du mir damit sagen willst..." gab ich zu, denn ich hatte zwar durchaus Ahnung von dieser Metapher - aber den Transfair bekam ich jetzt einfach nicht auf die Reihe...  
  
Sherlock entwirrte seine Beine, stellte die Füße auf den Boden, lehnte sich zu mir über den Tisch und sagte sehr ernst:  
"John, wenn du es jetzt beenden möchtest, dann würde ich das akzeptieren."  
  
Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu.  "Sherlock, ich würde dir nichts lieber versprechen, als dass ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nichts übersehen und keine Fehler mehr machen werde, aber... – du siehst selbst, wie unsinnig das wäre..."  
Ich musste hier raus. Ich beeilte mich, in Sherlocks Zimmer zu kommen.  
"John, warte..."  
  
Ich stellte mich taub und begann das Blut aufzuwischen, dass Sherlock bei seiner unvernünftigen Entfernung des Venenkatheters verloren hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er mit der Blutung nicht fertig geworden und von mir unbemerkt zusammengebrochen wäre… Aber er hatte offenbar mit dem Gürtel des Schlafrocks und einem alten Holzlineal, die jetzt am Boden lagen –  eine Aderpresse angelegt und die Blutung gestoppt.  
Sherlock ging neben mir in die Hocke und griff nach meinem Arm. „John! Ich schulde dir mein Leben. Schon zum zweiten Mal in nicht mal zwei Wochen. Und diesmal hast du mich sogar doppelt gerettet und du hast dein Leben riskiert, du warst sogar bereit, mir ein falsches Alibi zu geben. Aber das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. Du hast jetzt eine vage Vorstellung davon, was es heißt, mein – Kollege zu sein. Und mir geht es da kaum anders. Es heißt nicht nur, sich einen Tatort anzusehen oder ein Handy zu orten. Und du kannst sicher sein, wenn Moriarty nicht gerade eine Erfindung unseres Cabbies war – und das glaube ich immer weniger, auch wenn ich das Lestrade gestern gesagt habe, dann wird das Spiel in eine neue Runde gehen. Und, John, auch ich fange grade erst an, zu lernen, wie es ist, einen Kollegen zu haben... Du – weißt,... ich meine, du hast schon gemerkt – da gibt es einen Bereich – in dem ich …einfach nicht gut bin...ein Soziopath, eben..."  
Endlich verstand ich, was er mir zu sagen versuchte. "Aber, Sherlock..., dann war das eben nicht so etwas wie eine – Kündigung?" fragte ich sicherheitshalber.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf", rief Sherlock empört. "Ich wäre doch vollkommen aufgeschmissen gewesen ohne dich."  
Ich musste lachen. "Dann ist es ja gut!" Sherlock lächelte und setzte ruhig hinzu. "Ich muss dir noch etwas berichten..." Er setzte sich aufs Bett und ich mich auf den Stuhl.  
"Weißt du, dass Lestrade denkt, dass die Entführung eine Warnung sein sollte, Moriarty nicht in die Quere zu kommen?" –  
"Das muss für ihn absolut plausibel klingen. Und du hast Lestrade also gesagt, dass du überhaupt nicht glaubst, dass dieser Sponsor existiert, sondern Hope sich diese Räuberpistole nur ausgedacht hat." –  
„Richtig. Und schließlich ist es ja auch so, dass dem guten Inspektor ein Puzzleteil vollkommen fehlt.“ Er griff in die Tasche seines blauen Morgenmantels und als er die Hand wieder herauszog lag etwas Graues darin.  
"Du hast den Knopf wieder!" rief ich erleichtert.  
Er sah mich ernst an und gab zu bedenken: "Das macht nichts ungeschehen..."  
Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen und konterte lächelnd: "Das ist mir doch vollkommen klar, du Idiot!"

 

 

  
 **Teamarbeit**  
  
  
Ich bat Sherlock, nach seinen Verletzungen sehen zu dürfen und er erwies sich als vergleichsweise umgänglicher Patient. Ich befragte ihn nach Missempfindungen oder Ausfallerscheinungen und sah mir die EKG-Aufzeichnungen noch einmal an.  
  
"Zufrieden, Doktor?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
Ich nickte: "Ja, das sieht alles schon wieder ganz ordentlich aus. Aber du musst dich noch schonen."  
Ich räumte unschlüssig auf, noch nicht bereit, den Raum wieder zu verlassen, obwohl ich keinen akuten Grund mehr hatte zu bleiben.  
  
"Okay. Du hast Fragen."  
War ja klar, dass er das merken würde.  
"Allerdings… Was ist denn nun bei deinem – fürchterlichen Experiment herausgekommen, abgesehen davon, dass du den Knopf zurück hast." –  
"Schön, dass du fragst, ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest nicht mitdenken. Nun, die drei sollten mich filmen. Zuerst hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass Moriarty über den Laptop vielleicht Verbindung mit mir aufnehmen würde, aber sie sollten mich nur filmen…" –  
" – Und weil dich das ärgerte, hast du den Laptop – gekillt, vor allem die Webcam."  
"Gut…, das ist dir also aufgefallen." –  
„Und wozu das Ganze?“  
„Moriarty wollte im Grunde dasselbe von mir wie ich von ihm“, erklärte Sherlock sachlich.  
Ich versuchte zu verbergen, dass ich bei diesem Gedanken erschauderte. Er sagte das einfach so. Moriarty studierte ihn, spielte mit ihm und für Sherlock sollte es genau dasselbe sein? Spiel? Faszination? Aber es war kein Duell. Wir waren in der Minderheit und es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, wovor Moriarty zurückgeschreckt wäre, kein Mittel, das er in diesem Kampf nicht einsetzen würde.  
„Sherlock… das ist  kein – Boxkampf! Du stehst nicht mit Moriarty alleine in einem Boxring, das ist dir doch klar…“ Ich verstummte. Natürlich war ihm das klar. Aber es war auch neu für ihn. Ich begann zu begreifen, dass es Sherlock in dem Augenblick bewusst geworden war, als ich in seine Entführung hineinplatzte und alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten drohte.  
„Wir versuchen einander einzuschätzen, John: Stärken …Möglichkeiten, Motive …Schwächen…“  
‚Wir’ – Alles in mir sträubte sich, als er Moriarty und sich in dieses kleine Wort zusammenfasste. Das durfte er nicht – , sich mit ihm gemein machen, sich mit ihm parallelisieren, auf eine Ebene stellen – niemals! Ich empfand das gleiche Entsetzen wie in dem Moment, als ich Sherlock in dem gegenüber liegenden Gebäude erblickt hatte – zwei Fenster und eine dunkle Straße zwischen uns – und mir klar wurde, dass Sherlock dabei war, sich den kranken Spielregeln eines Killers zu unterwerfen. Nein, – nicht dasselbe Entsetzen. Dieses war um ein Vielfaches größer. Um so entscheidender war es, dass ich mich jetzt zusammen riss, deshalb sagte ich schließlich:    
"Eine Sache will mir nicht aus dem Kopf: Wir haben ihre Gesichter gesehen. Nicht nur du, ich auch. Hätten sie nicht alles daran setzen müssen, uns beide zu töten, damit es keine Zeugen gibt?"  
"Ausgezeichnete Frage." –  
Der machte mich noch wahnsinnig...  
"Und? Gibt es auch schon eine ausgezeichnete Antwort?"  
"Noch nicht. Mein Laptop, John."  
  
Ich brachte ihm den Laptop aus dem Wohnzimmer herüber.  
"Noch etwas, Sherlock. Es war damit zu rechnen, dass dein Handy aus sein würde. Aber dieses kleine Experiment von neulich, als ich dein Handy zum Einkaufen mitnehmen sollte, das hast du doch gemacht, damit ich diese Anfrage noch mal aufrufen kann." –  
"Offenkundig."  
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn jeder von uns das Passwort des andern wüsste?"  
"Asklepios," sagte Sherlock.  
Ich seufzte: "Okay, das war wohl wirklich zu offensichtlich." Natürlich hatte er mir nicht sein Passwort genannt, sondern mein eigenes. "Du erwartest hoffentlich nicht, dass ich auch nur den leisesten Schimmer habe, wie ich auf dein Passwort kommen soll...?"  
"Natürlich nicht, John. Außerdem – ich ändere es regelmäßig."  
"...wegen Mycroft."  
"Offenkundig. – Ich könnte in Zukunft eine Notiz mit dem aktuellen Passwort im Küchenschrank deponieren. Bei der Milch. Zurzeit sollte ich auf den Zettel schreiben: 94,71 £. Nimm es rückwärts."  
„1749? Eine Jahreszahl?" –  
"Genau."  
"Mozart passt nicht...", stellte ich fest, "Paganini… auch nicht..." –  
"Sieh dich um."  
Mir wurde klar, dass er sein Zimmer meinte. Ich stand also auf, um mich umzusehen. Sherlock rollte sich im Bett zusammen und beobachtete mich mit halber Aufmerksamkeit, während er ein Tablett auf die Matratze stellte und seinen Laptop darauf aufklappte und hochfuhr.  
"...Mendeleev ist es auch nicht..." Natürlich zog ich den Erfinder des Periodensystems in Betracht. "Und auch nicht Edgar Allan Poe, der ist genau 100 Jahre später…", sagte ich, als ich die historische Fotografie eingeordnet hatte…diese Locken – unheimlich, diese Ähnlichkeit… Eine Büste von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, dem deutschen Dichterfürsten?  
  
„ – Oh, …es ist …Goethe?! Erzähl mir nicht, du liest ihn auf Deutsch?"  
Sherlock grinste: "Wenn man sich mal daran gewöhnt hat, wie unfassbar unhöflich die Deutschen zu ihren Verben sind… – sie kommen meistens an letzter Stelle. Das ist so – umständlich! Goethe würde mir Recht geben." –  
"So?" –  
"Am Anfang war die Tat." –  
Oh… ja, das passte…irgendwie... Denn so genial Sherlock auch war – aktiv zu werden, ein Teil des Spiels zu werden, – ein Teil des Versuchsaufbaus – das reizte ihn fast noch mehr als alle geistige Herausforderung selbst…  
"Sag, mal... Goethe…? Hatte der nicht zuletzt den Schädel seines Freundes Schiller... Schrieb sogar ein … Gedicht darüber…?"  
Sherlock wich meinem Blick aus und ich bereute meine Frage sofort. Es stimmte also...? Der Schädel war wirklich der sterbliche Überrest eines – Freundes?!  
"Oh, Sherlock – ! Mein Gott… – es tut mir Leid!"  
"Schon gut..." winkte er ab. "Goethes Geburtsjahr, 1749. Aber wie gesagt, ich ändere es ständig." Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Laptop. Nachdem er eine längere Tastenfolge eingegeben hatte, lümmelte er sich halb aufgestützt vor dem Laptop und bediente ihn nachlässig mit einer Hand. "Komm her, John..." Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und ich setzte mich zu ihm, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen.  
"Du hast dich in die Verbrecherkartei gehackt!?" entfuhr es mir.  
Sherlock grinste: "Ich befürchte nur, unsere drei falschen Polizisten sind noch unbeschriebene Blätter..." –  
"Warum sind sie getürmt? Ich war schon auf eine Schießerei gefasst. Und wir hätten wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt, mit dir als Geisel gegen die drei..." gab ich zu… und kämpfte erneut das Entsetzen nieder, das ich die ganze Zeit immer noch nicht ganz zugelassen hatte.  
"Zwei waren bereits angeschlagen", erklärte Sherlock bescheiden. "Sie sind geflüchtet, … es blieb noch unser Taser-Experte, den du erwischt hast, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe..."  
  
Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
"Sherlock! - Alles in Ordnung mit dir…?" rief ich besorgt.  
"Es gibt Momente, da ist es überhaupt nicht langweilig... Nein,... da ist es das Schönste, was es überhaupt geben kann, John..." –  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Atmen, John! ...Atmen... – ich habe gesagt, es sei langweilig... – Und das war es vorgestern Nacht überhaupt nicht... – obwohl es da eine richtige Quälerei war..." –  
"Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst...", stimmte ich ihm zu.  
Er musterte mich und sagte: "Du hattest links einen Pneumothorax."–  
"Richtige Diagnose. Die Kugel kam von vorn, der Lungenflügel kollabierte und das Geschoss blieb im Schulterblatt stecken." –  
"Querschläger, vermutlich – hatte keine Originalgeschwindigkeit mehr, nicht mehr genug Durchschlagskraft für den Knochen übrig." –  
"Eine Austrittswunde – mit dem entsprechenden Blutverlust – hätte ich nicht überlebt. –  
So sieht's aus…"  
Sherlock sah mich noch einen Moment an, als wolle er etwas sagen, wandte sich dann aber der Verbrecherkartei zu und zappte rasend schnell durch die Dateien.  
Mir schwirrte bald der Kopf. "Sherlock, – also ich kann das unmöglich so schnell erkennen..." – Aber er arbeitete ungebremst weiter.  
"Ich denke, sie bekamen den Befehl, die ganze Sache abzubrechen, als du aufgekreuzt bist und sie das Feuer eröffnet hatten. Es war nicht geplant, dass sie schießen sollten. Da war zwar diese Disco, aber Schüsse sind nun mal sehr laut – ohne Schalldämpfer…" Er sah mich an. „DU warst nicht eingeplant. Die drei wurden nervös, als du zu früh hierher zurückkamst. Sehr nervös…! – Ja, du liegst völlig richtig – diese Momente waren wirklich verdammt…heikel…! Moriarty weiß spätestens jetzt, dass ich nicht mehr nur allein arbeite oder mal mit der Polizei. Du wirst von jetzt ab auf etwas mehr als nur den Straßenverkehr achten müssen, John." –  
"Das ist mir klar", antwortete ich und versuchte, gelassener zu wirken, als ich es tatsächlich war. „Sagt dir das noch etwas über das Trio?" –  
"Sie sind nicht wirklich wichtig, aber er braucht sie noch für einen anderen Job... – und ich vermute, es ist etwas, das bald steigen soll, denn er will dieses instruierte, eingespielte Team dafür."  
"Unseren Taser-Schützen dürfte ich am Arm verwundet haben, an seiner Schusshand – möglich, dass er erstmal ausfällt", mutmaßte ich.  
Sherlock ließ sich neben dem Laptop zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.  
"Ruh dich noch etwas aus vor dem Mittagessen", riet ich ihm und als er wortlos nickte, ließ ihn – etwas widerwillig – allein.  
  
Mein Handy vibrierte.  
MS 11.23 Wie sieht’s aus? MS  
JW 11:23 ganz gut – kannst du reden?  
Bald darauf klingelte mein Handy mit einem Anruf.  
„Mike! Hallo!"  
„John, schön dass du dich meldest, wie geht es unserem kleinen Sonderling?"  
„Nenn’ ihn nicht so, Mike… – aber – jedenfalls danke, dass du uns bekannt gemacht hast…"  
„Du denkst wirklich, du wirst mit ihm auskommen? Mann, das wäre – das wäre wirklich gut… er ist genial…er kann – sehr faszinierend sein – aber auch sehr unleidlich…"  
„Oh, bis jetzt komme ich, glaube ich, ganz gut klar…mit ihm…"  
„Jetzt verrate mir aber mal endlich, was ihm zugestoßen ist! Ich meine, ich kenne ein paar Räuberpistolen, die über ihn erzählt werden – und das passt zu meiner Einschätzung – aber: Was war da los??"  
„Mike…ich weiß jetzt wirklich nicht… – also, es war eine Art Stromunfall…"  
„Ach, du Scheiße! Ein Selbstversuch, der aus dem Ruder lief…??"  
„Das ist für dich also am Nächstliegenden…? Okay, vielleicht hast du recht…in gewisser Weise war es das…aber ich kann dir das nicht sagen, das ist seine Entscheidung."  
„Und…? Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"  
„Er erholt sich ganz gut… Aber es war verdammt knapp…"  
„Oh, Mann, John…das klingt ja richtig übel…! Pass auf dich auf, ja? Denn ER wird’s nicht tun! – Ich meine, ich habe dich gewarnt…"  
„Du tust ihm unrecht… Es ist nicht so, dass er sich um andere Menschen überhaupt nicht schert…" Ich hielt inne – und wie sollte ich das belegen…?  
„Wenn ihr klarkommt, freut mich das – wie auch immer! Melde dich, wenn du Zeit hast für eine kleine Sauftour! – ich muss jetzt Schluss machen…"  
  
Für mich war Teamwork nichts Neues, aber für Sherlock war es unbekanntes Terrain. Er stürmte los und erwartete, dass ich direkt hinter ihm sein würde. Er kommandierte mich herum, aber mich einzuweihen, so lange noch Zeit dazu war, oder einen Weg zu finden, um mich mit einer veränderten Situation vertraut zu machen, das war etwas, worüber wir uns erst noch verständigen mussten.  
  
In meinem Kopf entstand eine Szene, die sich mir einfach aufdrängte, und mich nicht mehr los ließ, so dass ich sie schließlich in Gedanken durchging, um zu sehen, ob es funktionieren könnte: Ich gehe zum Couchtisch, setze mich darauf und sehe Sherlock in die Augen… „John? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ich lege die Hand auf seine Schulter und sage: „Bitte mach das nie wieder! Ich möchte nie wieder erleben, dass du mich in so ein Vorhaben nicht einweihst. Ich möchte nie wieder irgendwelche Hinweise finden, die mir verraten, dass du übrigens ganz nebenbei bemerkt, schon seit Stunden in Lebensgefahr schwebst – oder dass du mich Milch holen schickst, um einen Erzfeind zu treffen –  “ Ich hielt mein Kopfkino an. Sinnlos. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Das hätte er mir nicht einmal versprechen können, wenn er gewollt hätte…  
  
  
Später bestellte ich eine doppelte Portion von Angelos Spezialpasta, Billy lieferte sie bis an die Haustür und beteuerte, dass es nichts kosten würde. Dann durfte ich erfreut feststellen, dass Sherlock sogar von alleine zu Tisch kam und etwas aß. Ich hütete mich, zur Sprache zu bringen, dass er doch eigentlich einen Fall hätte... sondern war einfach erleichtert, dass er es einsah, dass er so wieder schneller zu Kräften kommen würde.  
  
"Bei der Verpackung dürfte eine Nachricht sein", sagte Sherlock, als ich aufgegessen hatte. Ich brachte ihm die Tüte und er angelte eine Speisekarte heraus auf deren Rückseite ein paar handschriftliche Zeilen standen. Sherlocks eisgraue Augen huschten über die Zeilen und nach einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln hörte ich gegen Ende ein kleines verhaltenes Kichern.  
"Was?" entfuhr es mir.  
"Das willst du gar nicht wissen", behauptete Sherlock vergnügt.  
"Geht mich ja auch nichts an", winkte ich ab.  
Wortlos hielt mir Sherlock die Notiz hin und ich las:  
  
　  
"Caro Sherlock,  
  
Sie waren in vier Tagen dreimal beim Chinesen? Bei ein und demselben? Allmählich war ich schon ziemlich geloso und dann höre ich, beim Chinesen hat der Altfett-Container gebrannt? Porca miseria! – Hinter was für einer krummen Geschichte sind Sie da bloß wieder her gewesen!?  
  
Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht auch mit so etwas rechnen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal kommen!  
  
Freut mich zu hören, dass Ihr Date von neulich bei Ihnen eingezogen ist. Ich wusste, es würde klappen.  
  
  
Es geht selbstverständlich wie immer alles aufs Haus!  
　  
Buon Appetito! Ciao, Angelo  
  
　  
Ich beeilte mich, zum Abwasch in die Küche zu kommen und hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dabei übermäßig schrill mit dem Geschirr herum klirrte. Als ich den Abwasch beendet hatte, holte ich den Flyer der Disco aus der Innentasche meiner schwarzen Jacke und las noch einmal Sherlocks Notiz:  
  
„S. A.’s Wohnung, Fenster über Klimaanlage, mach dein Handy aus, ehe du aus dem Haus gehst! Keine Polizei! Es sind 3. –  
Pass auf dich auf, John! – SH"  
  
Ich riss den Zettel durch und steckte einen Teil davon in meine Brieftasche, den Teil, auf dem stand:  
" – Pass auf dich auf, John! – SH"  
Es sollte eine Mahnung an mich sein, künftig aufzupassen, auf mich und vor allem auf Sherlock, denn das Schlachtfeld konnte hinter jedem noch so harmlosen Einkauf auf uns lauern. Den Rest des verräterischen Beweisstücks verbrannte ich im Kamin.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag knöpfte sich Sherlock die Zeitungen und die Online-News vor. Er suchte nach irgendetwas, das für unser falsches SEK infrage kam. Anschließend streckte er sich auf dem Sofa aus, die Handflächen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt und verbrachte fast eine geschlagene Stunde in seiner Denkerpose, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte und mir einen Blick zu warf, den ich bei jedem anderen als "verschlafen" interpretiert hätte.  
  
Ich verbrachte den ganzen 9. Februar im 1. Stock. Es war zwar unnötig, Sherlock so streng im Auge zu behalten, aber ich genoss es, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und mir einfach sicher sein zu können, dass er sich erholte. Also schrieb ich ein bisschen in NichtsfürdenBlock.doc, um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage aufzuarbeiten – allerdings gab es da natürlich Details, die ich nicht formulierte. Von Zeit zu Zeit gönnte ich mir einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Sherlock, um mir die Bestätigung zu verschaffen, dass er wirklich auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Ein paar mal begegneten sich dabei unsere Blicke. Sherlock lächelte, wenn auch bisweilen etwas genervt, um mir zu zeigen, dass er in Ordnung war.  
  
Mir war nur ein bisschen bang vor dem Moment, an dem Sherlock anfangen würde, sich zu langweilen, aber im Moment hatte er wohl wirklich noch Ruhe nötig.  
  
Ich wollte ihn nicht bemuttern, oder maßregeln, deshalb ließ ich ihn gewähren, als er spät am Abend noch auf dem Sofa herum hing. Wenn er sich dort besser entspannen konnte als in seinem Zimmer, war das völlig in Ordnung.  
  
„John… -  
Du wirst nicht wieder hier unten campieren, hörst du? Einen Kollegen mit Rückenschmerzen kann ich nicht gebrauchen…“  
„Da hast du recht, Sherlock“, erwiderte ich lächelnd. „Das ist ein überflüssiges Handicap, das wir vermeiden sollten, Gute Nacht!“


	5. Dienst und Schnaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum Thema Teamarbeit, Kommunikation und gemeinsame Planung sollte ja nun eigentlich alles gesagt und geklärt sein. 
> 
> Oder doch nicht? 
> 
>  
> 
> Eine weitere Komplikation bahnt sich an, als John auf die attraktive Norma trifft...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übringens: Vom Anfang bis zum Unterkapitel "Standpauken" habe ich im Juli '12 geschrieben.

  
  
**V. Dienst und Schnaps**

 

  
  
**5000 € Schwarzgeld**   


 

Es wurde nicht wirklich eine gute Nacht. Anscheinend behielt ich zwar soweit die Kontrolle, nicht schreiend hochzufahren, doch ich schreckte mehrmals auf und erinnerte mich anschließend an Traumfetzen, die eindeutig mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage zu tun hatten.  
Meine Psyche würde wohl noch eine Weile daran zu knabbern haben.  
  
Allmählich drang in mein Bewusstsein, dass es nach Kaffee roch. Ich rappelte mich auf, wickelte mich in meinen Schlafrock und tapste hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sherlock.“  
„John.“ Er stand in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel in der Küche und ließ gerade zwei Stück Zucker in seinen Kaffeebecher fallen.  
Ich musterte ihn kritisch, versuchte seine Atmung abzuchecken, seine Körperspannung...  
„Es geht mir gut“, versicherte Sherlock mit genervtem Lächeln. „DU hast schlecht geschlafen…“  
„Du solltest mit Kaffee wirklich noch bis morgen warten…“, sagte ich stattdessen.  
„Ein Becher wird mich nicht umbringen. – Im Übrigen reicht die Milch nur noch für eine Portion Tee…“  
  
Ich hatte am Vortag über uns beide eine Kaffeesperre verhängt – und ich hatte sie fast ebenso nötig gehabt wie er – und deshalb wohl umso mehr Tee gekocht – trotzdem erklärte das diesen Schwund an Milch immer noch nicht ganz...  
  
„Tja, John…“, grinste Sherlock, während er sich an den Couchtisch setzte. „Sieht aus, als müsstest du jetzt wirklich Milch holen gehen…“  
  
Mein Komikzentrum traf er damit nicht! Deshalb widmete ich mich schweigend dem Teekessel und stellte verärgert fest, dass meine Laune gegen Null sank. Widerwillig ließ ich mich mit meinem Tee am Küchentisch nieder, wo mein Becher zwischen gebrauchten Latexhandschuhen und zwei höchst unappetitlichen Petrischalen Platz fand. Es war ohnehin noch nicht die Uhrzeit – nicht im Winter jedenfalls – zu der ich zur Nahrungsaufnahme bereit war, aber das gab mir den Rest.  
Milch… harmlose, weiße Milch würde mich künftig immer wieder an ein kleines Versehen erinnern, das beinahe tödliche Folgen gehabt hatte…  
„John?”  
“Was?”  
“Wo hast du dein Handy?”  
„Soll ich einem Killer eine SMS schreiben?“  
  
Sherlocks kleines tiefes Kichern war zu hören. Nun, ich hatte auch irgendwie ziemlich grimmig geklungen.  
  
„Nein. Ich habe dir gerade eine Einkaufsliste gesimst. – Es ist oben, in deinem Parka, richtig?”  
„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?“ fragte ich unwillkürlich - und bereute es im nächsten Moment schon.  
„Du…hattest es gestern von Vibrationsalarm wieder auf akustische Signale umgestellt, was ich hören konnte, als Stamford dich anrief.  
Du hast dein Handy nicht ausgeschaltet, aber ich konnte den Signalton nicht hören – und das hätte ich gekonnt, wenn es oben in deinem Zimmer offen herumgelegen hätte. Deine schwarze Jacke hängt hier, aber ich kann sehen, dass die Brieftasche fehlt, weil sie ganz symmetrisch am Haken hängt. Das Handy kann auch gar nicht darin sein, weil wir es sonst gehört hätten.  
Du willst weder Brieftasche noch Handy vergessen, also hast du beides schon eingesteckt.  
Die Wettervorhersage meldet zweistellige Minusgrade und Niederschläge, also hast du dir vorgenommen, den Parka zu verwenden – liege ich richtig?“  
  
Aus unerfindlichen Gründen brachte er mich damit zum Schmunzeln.  
„Vollkommen, Sherlock.“    
  
Ich ging wieder hinauf, mich duschen, anziehen und rasieren. Zurück in der Küche glich ich Sherlocks Einkaufsliste mit unseren Vorräten ab.  
  
Es klingelte.  
Zu früh für die Post.  
Zu früh für überhaupt irgendwas.  
  
Ich warf Sherlock einen alarmierten Blick zu und bezog mit der Bratpfanne neben der Tür Position. Sherlock nickte  mir zu und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Mr Sherlock Holmes?“  
„Ist es nötig, dass ich mich ausweise?“  
„Nein, ich habe den Auftrag, Ihnen das zu geben. Sie wüssten dann schon Bescheid…“  
„Soll ich das quittieren?“  
„Nicht nötig.“  
  
Nach einer knappen Verabschiedung schloss Sherlock die Tür und ich ließ die Pfanne sinken.  
  
„Was war das denn?“ fragte ich irritiert und versuchte den Umschlag abzuschätzen, den Sherlock in der Hand hielt.  
„Kennst du dich mit Briefbomben aus?“, fragte ich.  
„Guter Gedankengang, John. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es das ist.“  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den Umschlag gleiten, ganz auf seine taktile Wahrnehmung konzentriert. Schließlich ging er zum Kaminsims und griff nach dem Messer, das dort die Post fixierte.  
„Sherlock, bist du sicher – ?“  
Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der mich verstummen ließ und schlitze den Umschlag auf. Er nickte, ging zum Küchentisch und holte mit einer Pinzette einen braunen Geldschein aus dem Umschlag.  
„Das sind – Euro…“ stellte ich fest. „Wieso Euro?“  
„Zieh Handschuhe an, sieh die Scheine durch, ob du einen Hinweis findest“, murmelte Sherlock, während er den 50 Euro-Schein durch das Mikroskop begutachtete.  
„’ne Blüte?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Nein, echt…zweifellos...” –  
“Gebraucht, alles 50er, keine fortlaufenden Nummern, die üblichen Kritzel...ich kann nichts Besonderes feststellen – 5000 €, insgesamt“, stellte ich fest.  
„Keine überdurchschnittlichen Kokainspuren auf meiner Stichprobe“, ergänzte Sherlock. „Es brauchte auch eigentlich keinen Hinweis – außer der Tatsache, dass es Euro sind. Es ist eine Anerkennung einer irischen Familie für …einen kleinen Dienst…  –  
oh, sollte ich erwähnen, dass es kein Auftragsdiebstahl war? Ich habe nur den Verdacht zerstreut, dass der Sohn auf seinem Internat an einem Klausurenbetrug beteiligt war…“  
„Aber warum in Euro – und warum überhaupt in bar, das ist doch Schwarzgeld?“  
„Davon kannst du ausgehen, aber das ist nicht mein Problem. – Hast du noch genug Geld zum Einkaufen?“  
„Äh, ja… – dann...geh’ ich mal.“  
„John?“  
„Ja?”  
“Pass auf dich auf, ja...?”  
  
Ich bekomme ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl.  
„Du tust es schon wieder, oder? -  
Du verdammter Idiot, tust es grade schon wieder? –  
Was ist es diesmal?“ herrsche ich ihn an.  
Er bleibt vollkommen gelassen, wirkt nur ein klein wenig ärgerlich.  
„Unsinn, John. Es ist nichts dergleichen. Du wirst nach keinerlei Hinweisen suchen müssen, wenn du zurückkommst, versprochen.“  
Ich fixiere ihn, versuche ihn zu lesen... „Wehe, wenn das nicht die Wahrheit ist…!“ bringe ich mühsam hervor, meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern und es ist mir verdammt ernst.  
“John…”  
„Bis später…“  
  
Ich verließ 221b und marschierte zu Tesco’s. Ich versuchte, mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren – auffällig-unauffällige Personen, Kameras… Ein Teil von mir, hatte überlegt, sich auf die Lauer zu legen und abzuwarten, ob Sherlock verdächtigen Besuch bekommen oder aus dem Haus gehen würde, der andere wollte glauben, dass ich Sherlock vertrauen konnte und er wollte noch ein, zwei Tage Normalität, bevor wieder irgendetwas Verrücktes passierte. Sich in einer belebten Großstadt zu bewegen und sich gleichzeitig aufzuführen wie ein Ein-Mann-Spähtrupp war schon ziemlich grenzwertig...  
Auch im Tesco gab es Überwachungskameras. Ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sich Mycrofts Leute möglicherweise tatsächlich in diesem Augenblick in dieses Überwachungssystem hackten, nur weil ich hier für Sherlock Holmes einkaufte…? Oder war ich nach den jüngsten Geschehnissen drauf und dran, paranoid zu werden?  
Ob ich vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr in dieser nächstgelegenen Filiale einkaufen sollte, sondern nach dem Zufallsprinzip in anderen, etwas weiter entfernten Märkten?  
Am Kühlregal fiel mir der letzte Skandal um eine Supermarkterpressung wieder ein. Das hatte es ja in den letzten Jahren ja immer wieder gegeben: Jemand stellte scheinbar wahllos vergiftete Lebensmittel in Supermärkte und erpresste Hersteller oder Ladenketten – und es hatte auch Fälle gegeben, wo ein ganz bestimmter Mord – nämlich jeweils am Ehepartner – auf diese Weise kaschiert werden sollte…  
Ich untersuchte einen Jogurtbecher auf etwaige Einstichlöcher, als jemand neben mir sagte:  
„Das MHD steht auf dem Deckel.“ Ich sah mich um und blickte in zwei grüne Augen, die einen hinreißenden Kontrast zu flammend rotem Haar boten.  
„Oh…ja, ich weiß… ich habe nach... Inhaltsstoffen gesucht, Sie wissen schon E-Irgendwas, Zucker, Emulgatoren – Chemie eben…“  
„Ahh, ja, verstehe…“  
Ich dachte fieberhaft über eine halbwegs intelligente unverfängliche Frage nach. „Sagen Sie…ich bin zum ersten Mal in diesem Supermarkt… grade hergezogen – könnten Sie mir eventuell verraten, wo ich Badreiniger und so was finde?“  
„Oh, wissen Sie was…geben Sie mir einfach Ihre Einkaufsliste und wir gehen alles der Reihe nach durch. Ich habe Zeit...“ –  
„Oh, das – das wäre eine ganz gute Idee, aber die Liste ist auf meinem Handy…“ –  
„Ich klaue keine Handys…”, schmunzelte sie mich an.  
Warum eigentlich nicht? dachte ich und überließ es ihren schlanken Händen. Ihre french-manikürten Fingerspitzen glitten über das Gerät.  
„Harry“, stellte sie Stirn runzelnd fest.  
„Sollte man meinen – aber nein, ich bin John und eigentlich ist es auch nicht – also – es ist gewissermaßen ein – ‚second Handy’…“  
Sie kicherte. „Dann gibt es da auch gar keine Clara?“ –  
“Nicht in meinem Leben, nein, keine Clara, keine irgendwas…“  
„Dann, lass mal sehen,  – JOHN…” Als sie meinen Namen sagte, lächelte sie mir zu und während wir durch die Regalgassen gingen, versuchte ich unauffällig meine Umgebung abzuchecken, die Kunden, das Personal, die Kameras…  
  
Schließlich standen wir an der Kasse und natürlich hatte ich ihr den Vortritt gelassen, was mir die Aussicht auf ihren wohlgeformten Apfelhintern bescherte, der in einer knallengen Jeans steckte. Sie ließ sich Zeit beim Verstauen ihrer Einkäufe - das merkte ich wohl... - , aber ich kam einfach nicht hinterher, denn nun zog ich diese dämliche Dreierpackung Paprika schon zum dritten Mal vergeblich über das Scannerfeld –  
„John?“ Ihre Hand erschien in meinem Gesichtsfeld. „Mach es - ...mit Gefühl…!“  
Ich überließ ihr das Feld und mit einer grazilen Bewegung schwang sie das Gemüse und – bing.  
„Erstaunlich, schmunzelte ich…du bist offenbar sehr geschickt...mit deinen Händen…“ – „Nicht nur damit…“  
  
Draußen angekommen sagte ich: „Tja, also...vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich hätte mich sicher tot gesucht…was sage ich – ich wäre ja noch mittendrin, also – „ –  
„John – “ Ihr Zeigefinger schwebt nur Millimeter vor meinen Lippen. Ich kann ihre Handcreme riechen.  
„Ich habe deine Nummer und du hast meine. Und der Name ist Norma. Bis dann.“ Sie schwang sich auf ein Moped und knatterte davon.  
Irritiert sah ich ihr nach.  
  
Dann versuchte ich mich wieder auf den Heimweg zu konzentrieren.  
Hatte dieser Penner nicht vorhin an der Tubestation gebettelt? Jetzt saß er hier und spielte Gitarre – er hatte vorhin keinen Gitarrenkoffer bei sich gehabt…oder?  
Ich warf eine Münze in seinen Koffer, damit er aufsah und ich versuchte, mir sein Gesicht einzuprägen.  
  
  
Zurück in der Baker Street, eilte ich die 17 Stufen hinauf und ging direkt in die Küche.  
„Sherlock?“ Ich begann die Tüten auszuräumen – aber dann –  
„Sherlock?”  
Ich warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, klopfte an Sherlocks Zimmertür und lauschte in die Stille unserer verlassenen Wohnung.  
  
„Ich bring’ ihn um...” murmelte ich und wollte es noch nicht glauben...  
  
Ich rannte die Stufen hinunter in Speedy’s Café.  
  
„Mrs Hudson?“  
„John, mein Lieber, Guten Morgen. Sie sind aber BEIDE früh auf heute.“  
Guten Morgen, Mrs Hudson – äh, Sie wissen also, wo Sherlock ist?”  
„Oh, er müsste eigentlich schon zurück sein. Er wollte zur Bank und ich war sehr dankbar, dass er mir den Weg abnehmen wollte, ich bringe meine Einnahmen zur Bank pünktlich jeden Montag- und Donnerstagmorgen um 8.30 Uhr – es muss ja genug auf der Bank sein, wenn ich neue Waare bekomme, nicht - ? ...dann vertritt mich immer Mrs. Turner – aber meine Hüfte bringt mich heute mal wieder um…“  
„Zur Bank? Welche Bank?”  
“HSBC, warum?”  
Ich hatte Sherlock schon ein paar Mal mit Kreditkarte bezahlen sehen – das war nicht seine Bank!  
  
Ich ließ Mrs H. stehen und rannte zurück in die Wohnung.  
Die Euro-Banknoten waren nirgendwo zu sehen… Ich sah im Küchenschrank nach, da wo der Vorrat an Milch hingehörte… -  
ich versuchte Sherlocks Handy zu orten –  und musste feststellen -  
„1749“ stimmte nicht mehr!

 

 

  
**Theorie und Praxis**

 

 

  
  
„Verflucht! Sherlock!“  
  
Ein Banküberfall – es musste ein Banküberfall sein, verdammt... !  
Irgendetwas hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht, was genau unser falsches SWAT-Team plante –  
Nein…!  
SEIN falsches SWAT-Team!!  
Sein verschissenes, privates falsches SWAT-Team!!!  
  
Mir war schwindelig – mein Blutdruck war vor Zorn so nach oben geschnellt, dass das Rauschen in meinen Ohren alle Geräusche schluckte.  
  
Verdammt, Sherlock…!  
  
Ich blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen, bis ich wieder halbwegs klar hören und sehen konnte.  
  
…okay...  
…welche Filiale?  
Oder das Hauptquartier Canary Wharf?  
Oder am Ende eine völlig andere Bank?  
Er konnte Mrs Hudsons Geld ja von überall überweisen!  
Aussichtslos...  
  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte bis zum nächsten Nachrichtensender...  
Nichts! –  
  
Fing ich denn jetzt an zu spinnen?  
War am Ende doch alles in Ordnung?  
Aber wenn der Überfall noch im Gange war, Geiseln in Gefahr, würde man das noch geheim halten…  
Wenn ich bei der Polizei anfragte?  
Was für Verdachtsmomente konnte ich angeben?  
– Keine!  
Es wären haltlose Verdächtigungen, Unterstellungen…!  
  
Und Mycroft und seine Kameras?  
Was war damit? –  
So wenig mir das gefiel, ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Also mailte ich an 'theimprobableone'  
„Wo ist SH? Banküberfall?“  
Kurz darauf klingelte mein Telefon.  
“Verhalten Sie sich ruhig, Dr Watson. Es ist alles in  Ordnung.”  
“Mr. Holmes, was ist los? Was stellt er jetzt wieder an?”  
“Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Versuchen Sie, sich so zu verhalten, als sei alles völlig normal, so als hätten Sie mit keinerlei Gefahr gerechnet. Das ist von eminenter Wichtigkeit, John!“  
„Sagen Sie mir, WO?!” –  
“Keinesfalls, es wäre fatal, wenn Sie eingreifen würden. – Und wenn Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben, Captain, dann bleiben Sie einfach in Deckung und gefährden Sie nicht diese streng geheime Operation!“  
„Ich. Weiß. Von. KEINER! VERDAMMTEN. OPERATION!” bellte ich in mein Handy.  
“Dann gebe ich Ihnen hiermit den dienstlichen Befehl, die Baker Street bis auf Widerruf zu verlassen. Und suchen Sie keinesfalls irgendeine Bank auf. Sie sprechen mit niemandem darüber!“  
Er nannte mir ein Codewort, das mich davon überzeugte, dass ich dieser Order bedingungslos folge zu leisten hatte.  
„Zu Befehl, Sir“, knurrte ich eisig und legte auf.  
Ich verließ umgehend das Haus und irrte zunächst bei eisigen Temperaturen durch Russel Square Gardens und weil ich nicht wusste, wohin, fuhr ich zum Bart’s, denn ich war zu geizig, vielleicht Stunden in einem Café zuzubringen.  
  
„John! Was treibt dich denn hierher?”  
„Hallo, Mike!“ „Du siehst aus, als wolltest du die ganze Welt vergiften – du hast doch nicht etwa jetzt doch schon Ärger mit Sherlock?“  
Ich stöhnte. „Ach, frag mich einfach gar nicht. Aber ich konnte jedenfalls grade keine Sekunde länger dort bleiben.“  
„Tja…", Mike versank für ein paar Momente in Schweigen. "...sollen wir zusammen Mittag essen?“ –  
„Nein, danke, lass mal, ein andermal…“  
  
Ich verließ hastig das Bart’s, setzte mich nun doch in ein Café und starrte auf mein Telefon. Als es klingelte zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
„Norma“ stand auf dem Display.  
Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln, umzuschalten… was sollte ich sagen…?    
„Oh, hallo, Norma, ich hätte mich jetzt auch jeden Moment gemeldet – was machst du gerade?”  
„Mich langweilen...wo bist du?”  
Ich nannte ihr meine Adresse und sie gab mir ihrerseits die Anschrift eines Restaurants und sagte, es läge etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen uns. Wir verabredeten uns dort zum Mittagessen.  
Als ich den Laden erreichte, wartete sie schon und winkte mir.  
„Norma, schön, dass du schon da bist...”  
"Hallo, John. Lange nicht gesehen. Voll in der Tube?” –  
“Geht so... der Tageszeit entsprechend...Kannst du hier was empfehlen?”  
  
Unser Gespräch plätscherte locker dahin. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und die Gesellschaft schwer zu toppen. Ich hatte gerade meinen Ärger vergessen, als mein Handy klingelte. „Oh, sorry, ich hätte es – “ –  
„Nein, kein Ding, geh’ ran, vielleicht ist es wichtig.“    
Ich warf einen Blick auf das Display: „theimprobableone“.  
Norma schien zu wollen, dass ich ranging – vielleicht interpretierte sie meine Signale falsch, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Lust. Widerwillig meldete ich mich: „Watson.“ –  
„Ah, diesmal ist eindeutig der Captain am Apparat, das kann ich hören“, amüsierte sich der ältere Holmes.  
„Den wollten Sie doch, Sir“, gab ich ungehalten zurück.  
„Schon gut, John, aber Sie klangen gerade so hinreißend aggressiv. Was ich sagen wollte. Entwarnung. Sie können an Ihren Standort zurückkehren.” –    
“Verstanden. Over und aus.” Ich legte auf und verstaute das Handy in meiner Hosentasche.  
„Militär?“ wollte Norma wissen. Es schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.  
„Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers… - Nun, für ein ziviles Medizinstudium hätte einfach das Geld nicht gereicht…“  
„Oh, ein Doktor – “  
„Hauptsächlich... – und du?“ –„Webdesign.“ –  
„Ach was!“ Ich konnte mich grade noch bremsen, zu sagen, dass ich einen Blog schrieb, denn in diesem Blog berichtete ich nur über Sherlock und auf ihn war ich stinksauer. „Ist das nicht furchtbar viel Büroarbeit?“ –  
„Nein, gar nicht. Offiziell arbeite ich gerade – ich muss nur – “ Sie lachte, als ihr Handy klingelte – „…erreichbar sein – das glaub’ ich jetzt nicht! – Hunter...? Ja, …oh ich bin sozusagen fertig…letzte Korrekturen, ein Probelauf… - ja, aber die Kinderkrankheiten möchte ich natürlich vor der Präsentation noch ausmerzen… die Deadline ist aber schon erst nächsten Mittwoch, richtig...?...“  
  
Pling. Eine SMS kam bei mir an.  
SH 13:14 Wo bist du? SH  
  
Norma Hunter beschwichtigte weiter ihren Kunden...  
  
Plötzlich ertönte hinter mir Musik.  
War das nicht was von den Beegees? – Ach so ein Handy-Klingelton…  
Ich drehte mich halb um und sah einen jungen Schnösel im Designeranzug, der eine entschuldigende Geste machte.  
„Was? Sagen Sie das noch mal! – Ich habe mich auf Sie verlassen…ich werde Sie finden und ich werde Ihnen die Haut abziehen…!“  
Er laberte weiter, während er den Raum verließ. – Oh ja, ein Hoch auf das Kommunikationszeitalter! dachte ich...  
Okay, ich verstand jetzt, warum sie darauf bestanden hatte, ich solle rangehen. Nur damit damit SIE nicht unhöflich erschien, sollte mir meine Erreichbarkeit genauso wichtig sein...  
  
„Sorry, John, das dauert noch einen Moment“, flüsterte Norma mir zu.-  
Na gut, es war ein spontanes Treffen an einem Werktag zum Mittagessen, da herrschten nun mal keine optimalen Bedingungen.  
  
Pling: SH 13: 19 Alles O.K.? SH  
  
Norma legte auf. „Ach, diese Kunden, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen! Jetzt steht auf einmal wieder das farbliche Konzept infrage!“  
„Und…was macht dir  Spaß an deinem Job?“, fragte ich sie.  
„Oh…naja, Kreativität – ich meine – ...nichts …hoch künstlerisches, klar – aber Farben, klare Formen…“  
Ich machte ein interessiertes Gesicht und meine Augen hingen an ihren Lippen…  
  
Pling.  
  
„Willst du nicht nachsehen?“  
  
SH 13: 25 Verärgert? SH  
„Unwichtig“, winkte ich ab.  
“Sicher?”  
“Kollege. Nicht teamfähig. Nervt ungeheuer.”  
“Oh, das kenne ich...”, und dann erzählte sie von einer schier unerträglichen Kollegin…  
  
Ich machte das Handy ganz aus, beschloss, einfach so lange bei Norma zu bleiben, wie sie Zeit hatte und ging in den teilnahmsvollen Modus, während mich ihre Tiraden überspülten wie Fahrstuhlmusik…    
  
  
Leider hatte ich dann doch nicht so viel Glück. Norma nahm mich zwar mit nachhause – aber ihre Kunden machten ihr das Leben schwer und sie war schließlich so wenig in Stimmung, dass es sie an ihren Mac zurück trieb und sie mich mit größtem Bedauern auf ein andermal vertröstete.  
  
Frustriert rief ich Mike an und lud ihn auf ein Bier ein.  
Auch diese Unternehmung scheiterte – sie scheiterte letztlich daran, dass Mike einfach zu gerne gewusst hätte, was eigentlich zwischen Sherlock und mir vorgefallen war, er bemühte sich zwar, zu akzeptieren, dass ich darüber nicht sprechen wollte, aber irgendwie kam kein anderes Thema zwischen uns so richtig in Gang.  
  
  
Es war fast Mitternacht, als ich die Treppen hinauf stieg. Ich war noch ganz gut koordiniert, aber - um ehrlich zu sein - nicht desto weniger betrunken…    
–  das wäre die knarrende Stufe gewesen – egal!  
Ich griff nach dem Geländerknauf, um mich auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz auf herumzuschleudern, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und eine drohende Silhouette in dem hellen Viereck erschien. Ich duckte mich, um anzugreifen –  
  
„John – !”  
Sherlock ließ meine Krücke sinken.  
Er starrte mich an. Plötzlich packte er mich mit einer Hand links im Genick, zog mich ruckartig auf weniger als ein Fuß zu sich heran und schnüffelte angewidert an meiner Fahne:  
„Verdammt, John! – Wo um alles in der Welt warst du?“  
  
Ich schlug seinen Arm beiseite: „WO ICH WAR?! Wo ICH war?!“ schrie ich ihn an. “Frag doch Big Brother! – Du warst es doch, der wieder einmal einfach so verschwunden ist!“    
„John, ich weiß, aber – “ –  
„Was?! – Brauchtest du jemanden, der dir ein Handy borgt?! – DU hattest mir versprochen, dass du KEINEN Alleingang vorhast!!“ –  
„Es ging nicht anders! Und du könntest längst wissen, warum, wenn du dein Handy nicht ausgeschaltet hättest!  
Du warst neun Stunden nicht erreichbar, John! NEUN STUNDEN!“ donnerte Sherlock. Er schöpfte tief Atem und brummte. „Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, dich zu vergiften, dann muss ich das wissen – und gerade – dann – MUSST DU DEIN HANDY ANLASSEN, DAMIT ICH DICH FINDEN KANN! GEHT DAS IN DEINEN HOHLEN SCHÄDEL!!”  
Er versetzte mir einen Stoß, so dass ich zwei Schritte rückwärts in den Flur taumelte und schlug die Tür zu.  
  
Siedend heiß kochte die Wut in mir hoch, ich stieß die Tür auf und brüllte: „Du, arroganter Bastard! Mit dir kann man nicht arbeiten! Du bist sozial völlig inkompetent! Kommunikation ist für dich eine Einbahnstraße! Du, du hast eine völlig verschobene Selbstwahrnehmung! Mit dir kann man nicht auskommen!“  
Ich rannte die Treppen hinauf und schlug die Tür zu. Sicherheitshalber schloss ich ab, bevor ich mich auf mein Bett warf und dann nur der Schuhe entledigte.  
Mein Blutdruck war wieder in die Höhe geschnellt und in Kombination mit dem Alkohol hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das Bett auf und ab dümpelte wie eine Boje in einem See.  
  
Von unten setzte Sherlocks Geige ein – aber so hatte ich ihn noch nie gehört, scheußlichste Fingerübungen – oder vielleicht waren es auch wüst-virituose Phrasen von Paganini, ein widerlich schrilles schnelles Gefiedel, als wolle er das Instrument durchsägen…

 

  
  
**Katerstimmung**

 

  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als klemme mein Genick in einer Schraubzwinge…  
  
Verdammt…!  
Das war kein echter Spannungskopfschmerz…  
Da hatte ich mich definitiv ein paar Stunden zuvor richtig abgeschossen…  
…musste unbedingt noch etwas Schlaf bekommen…sonst würde das ein wirklich übler Kater...  
Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken...  
Der Schmerz war einfach zu stark.  
Nach einer Weile stellten sich ein salziger Geschmack und ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Mundboden, verbunden mit verstärktem Speichelfluss ein und ein Gefühl von Schwäche breitete sich in meinem Körper aus…  
Verdammte Scheiße…! Das war jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten!  
  
Ich schleppte mich zur Toilette, ließ mich vor der Kloschüssel zusammenklappen und würgte – beide Unterarme auf die Klobrille gestützt…  
Während sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte, begann mein Gehirn die Erinnerung von letzter Nacht zu reaktivieren…  
Kein Filmriss – nur dieser etwas verzögerte Moment, bis einem wieder einfällt, was zuletzt vorgefallen ist…  
– „…GEHT DAS IN DEINEN HOHLEN SCHÄDEL!!” –  
Sherlock ... Stamford ... Norma... Mycroft…  – Sherlock hat es schon wieder getan…!  
Endlich war ich leer gekotzt, spülte mir angewidert den Mund aus und hatte ein Gefühl im Rachen wie bei einer beginnenden Angina, und als ob sich meine Zähne auflösen würden, wegen der Salzsäure, die aus meinem Magen heraufgeschwappt war.  
Innerlich fluchend, wankte ich zu meinem Parka und zerrte das Handy hervor:  
  
7 unbeantwortete SMS:  
  
SH 13: 14 Wo bist du? SH  
SH 13: 19 Alles O.K.? SH  
SH 13: 25 Verärgert? SH  
  
SH 13: 42 Es musste sein. Melde dich einfach. SH  
  
SH 14: 17 Mach das Handy an! SH  
MH 14: 25 erstatten sie meldung, captain  
  
  
SH 18: 30 Das ist albern! John, wo bist du? SH  
  
  
  
SH 22: 27 John, bist du okay? SH  
  
  
Drei Voice-Nachrichten:  
  
MH 18: 38 „Watson, melden Sie sich endlich. Geben Sie Ihren Standort an. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
  
  
MH 22: 36 „Herrgott, John, hören Sie auf zu schmollen und rufen Sie meinen Bruder an! Verraten Sie ihm nicht, dass Sie das von mir haben – aber ich fürchte, er macht sich langsam wirklich Sorgen."  
  
MH: 00:11 „John! Ich weiß, dass Sie zurück sind. Ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal: Wenn Sie mit Sherlock Holmes unterwegs sind, werden Sie London als Schlachtfeld sehen. – Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihre Wahl getroffen. Habe ich mich so in Ihnen getäuscht, Captain?"  
  
Ich rief mir meine Heimkehr von vergangener Nacht ins Gedächtnis zurück:  
Sherlock hatte sich im schwach erleuchteten Wohnzimmer aufgehalten…unbewusst hatte ich wahrgenommen, dass da der Laptop stand und auf dem Bildschirm eine vergebliche Ortungsanfrage nach einem Handy zu sehen war…  
Sherlock hatte meine Schritte gehört, aber er hatte sie nicht wieder erkennen können, weil sie so anders geklungen hatten als sonst, denn ich war das erste Mal betrunken gewesen, seit er mich kannte, und seit dem 31. Januar hatte auch ich die knarrende Stufe stets ausgespart – bis letzte Nacht.  
Bereit, einen Eindringling zu stellen, möglicherweise sogar meinen Mörder zu fassen, der nun in Besitz meiner Schlüssel war, hatte sich Sherlock mit meiner Krücke bewaffnet und die Tür aufgerissen.  
Jetzt erst – in der Rückschau – erkannte ich die Mischung aus Verblüffung und Enttäuschung, die auf seine Züge getreten waren, als er mich erkannt hatte…  
Das Puzzle setzte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zusammen und es ergab plötzlich ein völlig anderes Bild als das, was ich noch vor ein paar Stunden zu sehen geglaubt hatte...  
Aber ich hatte ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen wollen!  
Ich war doch, verdammt noch mal, genau deshalb so wütend, weil ich ihm beistehen wollte und er mich außen vor ließ!  
Weil er behauptet hatte, nur kurz etwas frische Luft schnappen zu gehen, dann aber zu einem Killer ins Taxi gestiegen war – ,  
weil er so dreist gewesen war, mich – nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit der gleichen Masche! – aus dem Weg zu schaffen wie ein dummes vertrauensseliges Kind, indem er mich Einkaufen geschickt hatte!  
  
Und Mycroft Holmes hatte doch maßlos übertrieben! – Sherlock scherte sich einen Dreck darum, ob mir etwas zustieß… !  
– „Du warst neun Stunden nicht erreichbar, John! NEUN STUNDEN!!" –  
Die Anspannung in Sherlocks Stimme…war das mehr als nur gekränkte Eitelkeit, war das mehr als nur Zorn gewesen?  
Langsam dämmerte mir, dass nicht nur Sherlock seine Fehler wiederholte – sondern ich auch,  
–  auch wenn es Variationen waren, es war dasselbe Thema.  
Er enttäuschte mein Vertrauen und ich entzog es ihm.  
Er stieß mich vor den Kopf und ich war verletzt...  
  
Aber er war es doch, der sich selbst als Soziopathen bezeichnete,  
er war es, der jeden Maßstab für die drohende Gefahr verlor… !  
  
Nein…  
Ich hatte gestern mein Handy ausgeschaltet und war dann mit zu Norma gegangen. Wie es aussah, hatte mich da sogar Mycroft nicht finden können.  
Klar…ich war nach dem Restaurantbesuch mit ihr in die Tiefgarage gegangen und hinter ihr auf das Mofa geklettert. Ich hatte sie erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit verlassen und war dann erst um kurz vor Mitternacht in die Baker Street zurück gekommen.  
  
Was hatte ich mir dabei gedacht?  
Den Holmes Brüdern einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, vor allem natürlich Sherlock. Es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen?  
Eigentlich…nein...nicht wirklich...  
Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich ihn nicht würde ertragen können, dass mein Stolz seine Besitz ergreifende Arroganz, seine tyrannische Selbstherrlichkeit nicht würde ertragen können…  
Oder…?  
  
Aber – um Gottes willen – wie hatte ich das denn nur machen können?  
Das war doch Sherlock, der brillanteste und durchgeknallteste Kerl, dem ich je begegnet war, der so genial war, dass er wohl gar nicht anders konnte, als sich für den Mittelpunkt des Universums zu halten – eine Sonne zwischen lauter lichtlosen Planeten.  
Wie hatte ich erwarten können, dass er sich verhielt wie ein x-beliebiger Kamerad?  
Das war doch der verrückte, alte Sherlock, der mich durch halb London zitierte, nur um mein Handy zu borgen und der bereit war, sein Leben mit einem Coinflip zu riskieren, nur um zu beweisen, wie clever er war!  
  
Von Kälte und Ekel geschüttelt hockte ich auf dem Bett und starrte auf das Display...  
Unwillkürlich verglich ich die Uhrzeiten von Mycrofts Meldungen mit denen von Sherlocks Textmitteilungen...  
  
SH 14: 17 Mach das Handy an! SH  
MH 14: 25 erstatten sie meldung, captain  
  
SH 18: 30 Das ist albern! John, wo bist du? SH  
MH 18: 38 „Watson, melden Sie sich endlich. Geben Sie Ihren Standort an. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
  
SH 22: 27 John, bist du okay? SH  
MH 22: 36 „Herrgott John, hören Sie auf zu schmollen und rufen Sie meinen Bruder an! Verraten Sie ihm nicht, dass Sie das von mir haben – aber ich fürchte, er macht sich langsam wirklich Sorgen."  
...und kurz vor Mitternacht war ich nachhause gekommen...  
\- "...Du warst neun Stunden nicht erreichbar, John! NEUN STUNDEN! - - Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, dich zu vergiften, dann muss ich das wissen – und gerade – dann – MUSST DU DEIN HANDY ANLASSEN, DAMIT ICH DICH FINDEN KANN! GEHT DAS IN DEINEN HOHLEN SCHÄDEL!!" - "  
MH: 00:11 „John! Ich weiß, dass Sie zurück sind. Ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal: Wenn Sie mit Sherlock Holmes unterwegs sind, werden Sie London als Schlachtfeld sehen. – Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihre Wahl getroffen. Habe ich mich so in Ihnen getäuscht, Captain?"  
  
"Oh, Gott...!"  
  
Brauchte ich da wirklich Genialität, um einen Kausalzusammenhang zu sehen?  
Brauchte ich da wirklich einen Psychoanalytiker,  
brauchte ich da wirklich mehr als meinen kleinen umnebelten Verstand, um die fehlenden Stücke in die Lücken zu fügen?  
　  
? - SH an MH 14: 19 Hat John sich gemeldet? S  
? - MH an SH 14: 22 noch nicht. luncht mit einer unbekannten. M  
  
? - SH an MH 18: 32 Weißt du, wo John ist? S  
? - MH an SH 18: 35 wir haben seine spur verloren. M  
  
? - SH an MH 22: 29 John meldet sich nicht! S  
? - MH an SH 22. 32 noch nichts neues. M  
  
? - SH an MH 00: 04 Der Idiot ist zurück. – Stinksauer, uneinsichtig, betrunken – aber okay. S  
　  
Ich stürzte mich torkelnd – ab wechselnd links und rechts an der Wand abgestützt – ein zweites Mal ins Bad und erbrach Magensäure und schließlich auch schleimige, giftig gelb-grüne, bittere Galle...  
  
Während ich körperlich wie seelisch am Boden kauernd, versuchte, meine Kräfte wieder zu mobilisieren, machte es:  
Pling.  
Ich sah zu, dass ich zu meinem Handy kam und las auf dem Display :  
  
SH 04: 47 ASS ist in der Küche. Komm schon runter, du Idiot. SH

 

  
  
**Standpauken**   


 

  
Ich starrte auf das Display und versuchte, den Kloß, den ich plötzlich im Hals hatte, irgendwie runter zu würgen.  
SH 04: 47 ASS ist in der Küche. Komm schon runter, du Idiot. SH  
  
Ich war fassungslos, dass er, ausgerechnet er - Gesprächsbereitschaft signalisierte. War das nicht gleich nach der Warnung vor seinem Geigenspiel der nächste Punkt gewesen, dass er manchmal tagelang nicht redete?  
Trotz meiner Verwirrung wurde mir noch gerade rechtzeitig bewusst, dass ich Sherlock nicht sofort - nicht so - unter die Augen treten konnte - in meiner zerknitterten, verschwitzten Kleidung vom Vortag und nach Erbrochenem stinkend...  
Mein Brummschädel ertrug nur warmes Wasser, denn meine Blutgefäße waren wirklich schon verengt genug. Nach ein paar Minuten unter der Dusche lockerte der krampfhafte Schmerz in meinem Nacken wenigstens ein bisschen seinen eisernen Griff. Nach Zähne putzen, Rasur und wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel Deodorant schlüpfte ich fröstelnd in einen Jogginganzug und beeilte mich, in den ersten Stock zu kommen.  
Die Treppe schien leicht zu schwanken und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Hirn immer zwei Stufen hinter mir war.  
In der Küche angekommen nahm ich beiläufig wahr, dass Sherlock nichts aber auch gar nichts von den restlichen Einkäufen eingeräumt hatte, und öffnete die Schublade mit den Medikamenten.  
  
"John...?" kam Sherlocks Stimme leise aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Als ich mich umwandte, fand ich ihn in dem Le Corbusier-Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer. Er hockte dort, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen, in eine Decke gewickelt, darunter der blaue Morgenmantel, sein Schal, Oberhemd und Anzughose. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder sah er wirklich so elend aus wie ich mich fühlte...?  
Seine Augen glitten müde zu dem kleinen runden Beistelltisch neben dem Ohrensessel. Dort lag die Schachtel mit den ASS und daneben stand ein Glas Wasser.  
Ich war für eine kleine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang nicht imstande, mich zu rühren, ehe es mir gelang, mich zusammen zu reißen. Ich schnappte mir widerwillig eine Scheibe Toast und es schien mir unendlich mühsam, es bis zum Ohrensessel zu schaffen und mich Sherlock gegenüber zu setzen.  
  
Er wartete.  
  
Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete ich die Schachtel, drückte fünf der 300mg Tabletten aus dem Blister und würgte sie mit einem halben Glas Wasser herunter. Mein Magen drohte zu protestieren, aber ich schaffte es, ein, zwei Bissen Brot mit dem restlichen Wasser in mich hinein zu zwingen, denn ich wusste, dass die Tabletten anders nicht wirken würden.  
Die Sekunden dehnten sich endlos und mir war nur zu klar, dass ich den nächsten Schritt zu machen hatte. Das wäre alles schon schwierig genug gewesen mit einem durchschnittlichen Gegenüber...  
  
Ohne Sherlock ansehen zu können, brachte ich schließlich heraus:  
"Das...war - äußerst unprofessionell...von mir..." Meine Stimme war heiser und das lag nicht nur an den Verätzungen durch die Magensäure.  
"War es deine Absicht, unterzutauchen?" flüsterte Sherlock gepresst.  
Beschämt schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
"Nicht einmal das...!" Es klang wie ein unterdrückter Fluch.  
  
Im Kamin knackten die Scheite und machten unser Schweigen hörbar.  
  
Schließlich schöpfte Sherlock tief Atem und fixierte mich widerwillig.  
"Als du gestern Morgen aus dem Haus gegangen bist, hast du gezögert..., dich umgesehen. - Sei jetzt ehrlich, John: Du hast dir überlegt, das Haus zu observieren, um zu sehen, ob ich dich hintergehe!"  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, auseinander zu brechen. So beherrscht und so leise wie möglich, setzte ich zu einer Antwort an:  
"Verdammt, Sherlock... Du... - du sagst, es sei alles in Ordnung, und behauptest eben mal frische Luft schnappen zu gehen und dabei steigst du in das Taxi eines Killers..., du schickst mich Milch holen, nur um dich unbemerkt von einer falschen Polizei kidnappen zu lassen, die dich fast zu Tode foltert und dann wiederholst du bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll? Was war es diesmal?"  
  
"Lenk' jetzt nicht ab!" Sherlocks Stimme war hart vor Strenge. Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Kiefernmuskeln arbeiteten.  
  
"Ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert. Ich hatte gehofft, dir vertrauen zu können...", sagte ich...es klang flehentlicher als ich es gewollt hatte...  
"Warst du wachsam?" hakte Sherlock nach.  
"Was soll das jetzt?"  
"Ob du auf deine Umgebung geachtet hast, will ich wissen!"  
"...Personen ohne ersichtliches Ziel, Überwachungskameras, die Unversehrtheit von Lebensmitteln und Verpackungen - darauf habe ich geachtet, ja. Und ich habe überlegt, ob ich in Zukunft die Supermärkte im Zufallsprinzip wechseln sollte, ob sich Mycrofts Leute in die Überwachungsanlagen von Tesco’s hacken… – Und da war ein Penner an der Tube-Station, den ich dann auf dem Rückweg vor einem Laden sitzen und Gitarre spielen sah. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass da vorher kein Gitarrenkoffer war."  
„Was hast du unternommen?"  
„Ihm Geld in seinen Koffer geworfen, damit er aufschaut und ich mir sein Gesicht ansehen kann."  
„Und – konntest du es dir merken?"  
  
„Sherlock! Ich kam zurück – und du warst verschwunden! Es kam mir ziemlich untypisch vor, dass du Mrs Hudsons Einnahmen zur Bank bringst – dann dieses mysteriöse Geld von gestern früh - ! Was sollte ich denn anderes denken, als dass du unbedingt in einen Banküberfall geraten wolltest?"  
„Die Präposition ist vielleicht etwas unpassend gewählt. Ansonsten stimmt es."  
„Du gibst es also zu!?"  
"Da du es selbst herausgefunden hast, würde es wenig helfen, es zu leugnen. - Problem?"  
„Was?!"  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wo dein Problem liegt. Du konntest unmöglich wissen, welche Filiale, ja nicht mal, welche Bank. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass es keinen Hinweis geben würde und so war es auch."  
„Herrgott, Sherlock…!"  
„Was? John, deine Reaktion beweist doch, dass ich Recht hatte, dich nicht einzuweihen. Wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ich einen Vorwand brauchte, auf eine bestimmte Bank zu gehen – obwohl ich sonst praktisch alles online, per Telefon und mit Kartenzahlung erledige, weil mir klar geworden war, dass das Trio dort zuschlagen würde und dass es nach purem Zufall aussehen musste, dass ich da hinein gerate, weil ich der Polizei nicht sagen konnte, woher ich diese Bande kenne – "  
„Moment mal, die 5000 € hast du dir selbst bringen lassen, um einen Grund zu haben, auf die Bank zu gehen...?“ schrie ich.  
„Offenkundig. Wenn Sherlock Holmes während eines Überfalls anwesend ist, muss es schon sehr plausibel wirken, damit die Polizei an einen Zufall glauben kann!"  
„Warum, zum Teufel, hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
„Was hättest du mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollen?! Es gab nichts, was du hättest tun können. Die Polizei sollte so spät wie irgend möglich davon erfahren. – Verstehst du es denn nicht? – Mycroft!! – Das MI5 brauchte nur meine Augen und meine Festplatte." Bei dem letzten Wort zeigte er auf seinen Kopf.  
„Aber du warst direkt vor Ort – nicht in irgendeinem Überwachungsraum, um die drei auf einem Monitor zu erkennen – "  
„Natürlich nicht... Aber ich war maskiert – ich war eine Geisel wie alle anderen auch."  
"Und die Räuber, waren sie nicht auch maskiert?"  
"Was ist denn das für ein Argument? Körperbau, Bewegungsabläufe, Kleidungsfalten und einseitig abgelaufene Schuhsohlen sind in ihrer Kombination mindestens genauso einmalig wie Gesichter."  
Verzweifelt verbarg ich mein Gesicht in den Händen. Ich verstand es jetzt – auf einer sachlichen Ebene...verstand ich es – aber wie sollte ich Sherlock begreiflich machen, dass es mir trotzdem lieber gewesen wäre, ich hätte Bescheid gewusst und mich für eine Weile um ihn sorgen müssen, als so vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden?  
„John. Du hättest keinen positiven Beitrag leisten können. Wieso hätte ich dich beunruhigen sollen?"  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr verhindern – ein abgerissenes Lachen verließ meine Lungen.  
„Aber genau das hast du!" brach es aus mir heraus.  
„Das Risiko war kalkuliert und gering. Die MI5 Leute an allen strategisch wichtigen Stellen platziert. Du bist unlogisch!"  
„Ich finde es sogar verdammt logisch, sich um jemanden zu sorgen, der wahnsinnig genug ist, freiwillig in einen Bankraub zu platzen!" schrie ich.  
„Genug jetzt davon…es war eine geheime Operation. Es ging nicht um Geld. Es war eine geheime Übergabe. Mycroft muss entscheiden, wie viel er dir davon erzählen kann... – "  
Er seufzte heftig auf: „Warum hast du mir nicht geantwortet? Warum hast du dein Handy abgeschaltet?"  
"Dein Bruder hat mir Entwarnung gegeben. Damit war die Angelegenheit für mich erledigt."  
"Während meiner ersten drei Textnachrichten war dein Handy eingeschaltet. Was hat dich davon abgehalten zu antworten??"  
"Was hat dich abgehalten, mich einzuweihen?!" gab ich zurück.  
"Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt!"  
"Und ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass das für mich kein hinreichender Grund war! - Ich bin ja schließlich auch nicht nach Afghanistan gegangen, ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen!"  
"Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft vergleichen wollen?" -  
"Warum?" fragte ich mit bitterem Lachen zurück. "Etwa weil der Afghanistan-Einsatz nicht top secret war?!"  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und schwieg. Dann setzte er neu an:  
"Wie hast du Mycrofts Leute ausgetrickst, ...wenn es nicht mal deine Absicht war?... Ouh...oh...offensichtlich...es war deine neue Bekanntschaft..."  
Ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und versank in Schweigen.  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf: "Gib es auf, John. Ich bluffe nicht. Mycroft nannte mir deinen letzten bekannten Standort - viel zu kostspielig für dich, um alleine ein solches Restaurant zu besuchen, das würdest du nicht tun... Also, eine neue Bekanntschaft - Lunch, kein Dinner... - Hat SIE dich angebaggert oder DU sie…? Oh, .. oh... offensichtlich..., es war beim Einkaufen, nicht wahr...? Sie konnte es deinem Einkaufswagen ansehen, dass es ein Junggeselle ist, der da einkauft... Später habt ihr euch verabredet... Sie muss dich dann mitgenommen haben... Auto...? ...nein, ein Moped..., offensichtlich, ein Moped deshalb seid ihr den Kameras in den Parkdecks nicht aufgefallen... –  
Verdammt, John!! Hattest du es in Afghanistan nie mit weiblichen Selbstmordattentätern zu tun?! Du lässt dich einfach so abschleppen wie ein Anfänger? Ist dir auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie ein Lockvogel sein könnte?!" herrschte Sherlock mich an.  
Ich war wie gelähmt.  
"...Unsinn...das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..."  
"Ja, glaubst du für einen solchen Job würden sie eine aussuchen, bei der man es sich vorstellen kann?!" Sherlock atmete tief durch.  
"Was ist schief gelaufen?" fragte er dann.  
"Wer sagt, dass etwas schief gelaufen ist", erwiderte ich trotzig.  
"Ich sage das, John! Einfach, weil es nur zu offensichtlich ist! Nicht nur, weil du mitten in der Nacht heimgekommen bist, sondern vor allem, weil ich nicht denke, dass du es riskieren würdest, dich bei einem Date derartig außer Gefecht zu setzen... -  
oh...offensichtlich - Mike Stamford! - Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass du ihm nichts über meine Arbeit erzählt hast..." –  
"Das ist mal wieder typisch! Du gehst natürlich davon aus, dass wir überhaupt kein anderes Thema finden können außer dem einzigen Genie im Universum!" giftete ich ihn an. Ich bereute es übelst, denn mein Kopf begann zu dröhnen wie Big Ben und ich presste mir unwillkürlich die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Während ich versuchte, der Schmerzen Herr zu werden, erhob sich Sherlock aus seinem Sessel.  
"Sieh zu, dass du diesen Kater loswirst. Mycroft wird dich zweifellos heute Nachmittag einkassieren. Rechne gegen 14 Uhr mit seinem Wagen. Und ... - vorher solltest du dir ausnahmsweise mal was Anständiges anziehen."  
Damit verließ er das Wohnzimmer ohne weitern Gruß. Ich hörte nur noch, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten am Kamin sitzen, dann versorgte ich mich in der Küche mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser und einem Müsliriegel. Zurück in meinem Zimmer stellte ich meinen Wecker auf 12:30 und versuchte, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis ich zur Ruhe kam.  
Als der Wecker klingelte, fühlte ich mich kaum besser. Um Sherlock und auch Mycroft nicht noch mehr gegen mich aufzubringen, verwandte ich außergewöhnlich viel Energie auf mein Äußeres. Mein Magen war immer noch wie zugeschnürt und so saß ich schon um 13:30 mit dem dritten starken Kaffee vor dem Kamin.  
  
Ich hörte Sherlocks Tür und kurz darauf kam er in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel hereingeschlurft. Er musterte mich missbilligend und fragte: "Hast du eigentlich überhaupt nur karierte Hemden?"  
"Nein, ein Gestreiftes hätte ich auch noch", gab ich unwirsch zurück.  
Darauf beschränkte sich unsere ganze Konversation. Sherlock stieg über den Couchtisch und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und ich wurde von Minute zu Minute noch nervöser.  
  
Als wir Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, setzte sich Sherlock plötzlich kerzengerade auf, gab dann ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich und rollte sich anschließend mit dem Rücken zur Zimmermitte zusammen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, begriff ich sein seltsames Verhalten, denn die britische Regierung stand persönlich in unserem Wohnzimmer. Mycroft Holmes schwang seinen Schirm und steuerte Sherlocks Sofa an.  
"Nun, Brüderchen, hast du dich vom Geheimagent spielen erholt?" fragte er, erntete aber nur finsteres Knurren. Dann steuerte er mich an.  
"John. Sie haben Beachtliches geleistet. Sich ganze neun Stunden lang meiner Aufmerksamkeit so erfolgreich zu entziehen, ist keine Kleinigkeit. Meine Leute werden das nächste Mal besser aufpassen." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war mir nicht entgangen.  
"Nun, John. Zunächst einmal: Soll mein Bruder sich auf Sie verlassen können, dann ist es inakzeptabel, wenn Sie derartig - ...abtauchen. Sie werden künftig Ihren Urlaub mit ihm vereinbaren und Sie werden außerhalb dieser Zeiten ständig in Bereitschaft bleiben und sich keinesfalls in irgendeiner wie auch immer gearteten Weise in solchem Maße vergiften. Ist das klar, Captain?"  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete ich mit belegter Stimme.  
"Ich kann Sie nicht hören, Captain!" ermahnte mich Mycroft Holmes in fast militärischem Tonfall. Gleichzeitig hörte ich Sherlock unwillig knurren.  
"JA, SIR", gab ich scharf zurück.  
"Nun zu Ihrer - …Eroberung, John. Da kann ich Entwarnung geben. Allem Anschein nach ist die Kleine harmlos. Aber das ist - wirklich - nicht Ihr Verdienst." Auch diese Spitze saß.  
"Und schließlich: Ich kann Ihnen nicht alles über Sherlocks besonderen kleinen Auftrag gestern verraten. Es sollte eine geheime Übergabe abgewickelt werden, getarnt als Banküberfall. Aus Gründen der nationalen Sicherheit waren auch meine Leute nur teilweise in alles eingeweiht - ."  
Der ältere Holmes wartete, bis das Brummen vom Sofa wieder verklungen war.  
"Sherlock hatte Zeit und Ort herausgefunden, weil er ermittelt hatte, wo derzeit eine Baustelle mehrere Kameras blockierte und für ausgefallene Ampeln sorgte und weil er den Köder, der einen Überfall lohnend aussehen lassen sollte, aufgespürt und auch als solchen erkannt hatte...  
Er setzte mich davon in Kenntnis und es gab keine andere Option, als sein Wissen zu nutzen. Als Tourist vom Kontinent verkleidet, sollte er Euro in Pfund umtauschen. Und zu unserer Überraschung, kam das fragliche Trio unmaskiert in die Bank und sie ließen sich als Geiseln nehmen - " -  
"Mycroft!" -  
"John kann ruhig wissen, was ihm entgangen ist, Sherlock." -  
"Das wagst du nicht...!"  
Mycroft lächelte herablassend, griff sich Sherlocks Laptop und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder mit einen abschätzenden Blick, dann hackte er etwas in die Tastatur - und ich musste mich sehr im Zaum halten, meine Verblüffung zu verbergen, als ich das Signal hörte: Mycroft hatte das Passwort seines kleinen Bruders auf Anhieb geknackt.  
"Mycroft! Hör sofort auf damit!" Sherlock sprang auf den Couchtisch und landete dann mit einem Satz neben Mycroft. Mit einem dumpfen Knall klappte er den Laptop zu.  
  
In diesem Augenblick flog die Wohnzimmertür auf und im nächsten Moment erschienen dort und in der Küche drei Anzugträger mit halbautomatischen Gewehren.  
Mycroft lächelte entwaffnend. „Bitte meine Herren. Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Das war lediglich die Klappe zu unserer kleinen Filmvorführung. Sherlock, mein lieber, komm bitte her. Ich möchte, dass auch du dir das ansiehst. -  
Und Sie beziehen wieder draußen Posten. Ich bin sicher, dass es keinen Ärger geben wird. Im Übrigen...", fuhr er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlock fort, "…ist das hier selbstverständlich nicht die einzige Kopie..."  
Sherlock trat mit hängenden Schultern neben meinen Sessel, Mycroft stellte den Laptop genau vor mir auf dem Beistelltisch und platzierte einen Datenstick in einem der USB-Anschlüsse...  
"Mycroft, nicht, BITTE..." flehte Sherlock.  
Aber Mycroft lächelte ungerührt und rief einen Film auf.  
Er kam nicht von einer der Überwachungskameras, sondern - wie ich am mitlaufenden Datumsstempel sah - von Sherlocks Handy. Als sich das Bild klärte, begriff ich, dass er es unauffällig in einem Blumenkübel platziert haben musste. Die Gestalt, die sich von dem Handy entfernte, hätte ich nie und nimmer als Sherlock Holmes erkannt. Er hielt sich krumm, als habe er Bechtherew, hatte einen Bauchansatz und halblanges blondes Haar unter einer Wollmütze. Drei Personen weiter vor ihm in der Schlange erkannte ich einen aus unserem falschen Polizeitrio. Unmaskiert - und wie es aussah auch unbewaffnet, aber da konnte ich mich täuschen, denn er trug den rechten Arm in der Schlinge - es war der Taser-Schütze, den ich angeschossen hatte. Die Bankfiliale kannte ich nicht – vielleicht war es auch eine Hauptstelle – repräsentativ, feudal mit einem Indoor-Springbrunnen...  
Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Menge der Wartenden, Hände wurden in die Höhe gereckt, Münder aufgerissen, die geordneten Schlangen lösten sich auf und wurden in Richtung Wand geschwemmt. Dass der Film auf diese Entfernung praktisch ohne Ton ablief, machte das ganze noch gespenstischer. Nun kamen zwei schwarze Gestalten mit Maschinengewehren ins Bild, ballerten auf alle Kameras – außer natürlich auf Sherlocks Handy und drängten zwei der Kunden – nämlich den Rest unseres Trios hinter die Schalter, weitere preschten vor und hielten die Kunden in Schach. Alle sollten sich auf den Boden legen. Als sich jemand rührte, folgten Schüsse gegen die Decke. Eine Weile geschah nichts. Plötzlich bäumte sich der alte Mann direkt neben Sherlock auf und sank dann leblos zusammen. Was sein Fehler gewesen sein sollte, war mir völlig schleierhaft. Dann kamen sie von hinten mit einer Art Rollkontainer aus Metall zurück. Maskierte mit dem Trio als Geiseln begannen sich zurück zu ziehen. Nicht mehr lange und die Gefahr sollte vorüber sein...  
Plötzlich sah ich Maschinengewehrsalven durch die Menge der am Boden liegenden Menschen pflügen. Um nicht aufzuschreien hielt ich mir den Mund zu. Ihre Quelle blieb für die Kamera unsichtbar. Dann sah ich Sherlock auf einen der Maskierten zuhechten, er entriss ihm die Waffe, rollte sich hinter den Brunnen und feuerte – auf wen, oder was, konnte ich nicht sehen. Es war ein einziges Chaos! Dann riss der Film ab – in Sherlock neben mir kam etwas Leben – aber als das Bild wieder aufflammte, gab er ein leises Ächzen von sich. Andere Perspektive…andere Kamera – aber ebenfalls mit laufendem Zeitstempel…  
...Sherlock hockte ohne den falschen Bauch und die Mütze, aber ansonsten noch maskiert in einem Sanitätsraum. Mit Entsetzen sah ich, dass er leichenblass und über und über mit Blut besudelt war. Er wirkte apathisch,  wehrte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung einen Sanitäter ab, der seinen Blutdruck messen wollte und nahm widerwillig mit beiden Händen einen Becher Kaffee entgegen… Gegen die Decke, die ihm jemand um die Schultern legte, wehrte er sich nicht… Eine ganze Weile sah ich ihn so, wie er sich zu sammeln versuchte...  
Schließlich sprang er auf – und dann kam Mycroft ins Bild. Eine kurze, heftige Unterhaltung während der Mycroft seinem Bruder sein Blackberry zurück gab und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte… Sherlock nahm es entgegen, schlüpfte unter der ungewohnten Berührung hindurch und begann hektisch eine SMS zu schreiben.  
Auf dem Zeitstempel war es genau 13.14…  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen schoss ich aus dem Sessel hoch...  
  
\- SH 13: 14 Wo bist du? SH  
  
\- SH 13: 19 Alles O.K.? SH  
  
\- SH 13: 25 Verärgert? SH  
  
„Sherlock…!?“ Entsetzt griff ich nach seinem Arm, verfehlte ihn aber und spürte im selben Moment seine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„Schon gut…John… Das konntest du nicht wissen…“ sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
„Oh, das ist noch nicht alles! Das Fiasko war noch unbeschreiblich  viel größer!“ meldete sich der „Unwahrscheinliche“ zu Wort:  
„Ein völlig unerwartetes Einsatzteam hatte nicht nur die Bank gestürmt, alle Bankräuber erschossen und obendrein noch erheblichen Kollateralschaden verursacht, sondern auch noch einige Blocks vor der Bank ein Blutbad angerichtet.  
...Es wäre kein komplettes Desaster gewesen, wenn wenigstens mein genialer Bruder die eigentliche Übergabe nicht verhindert hätte – “  
  
Sherlock schoss in heftiger Erregung auf Mycroft zu und zischte: „Es wäre kein komplettes Desaster gewesen, wenn wenigstens mein genialer Bruder mich über das eigentliche Zielobjekt aufgeklärt hätte…!“  
  
  
„Seid ihr eigentlich alle beide komplett wahnsinnig geworden??“ schrie ich außer mir.  
“Ihr wollt mir etwas über Vertrauen erzählen? Oder über vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen? – Über Loyalität? Über Verantwortung? – Seid ihr denn völlig übergeschnappt?!“  
  
Ich packte Sherlocks Arm. “Sherlock! Ja, ich hätte wohl nichts tun können – das mag so sein - aber ich wäre sofort da gewesen – so wie vorgestern, wie die Nacht davor… Ich hätte mein Handy wahrscheinlich stundenlang angestarrt,  ja! ...das mag euch Superhirnen völlig bescheuert vorkommen – aber für uns Kleingeister macht es mehr Sinn, zu bangen und zu hoffen, als – als in einem scheinbar stupiden Dauerbereitschaftsmodus gehalten zu werden und nicht wirklich zu wissen, was vorgeht...! - - -  
Oh, Gott…! Was ist nur los in euren Riesengehirnen…?!”  
  
Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich hörte nur gedämpft, wie Sherlock matt aber in spöttischem Unterton befahl: “Hebe dich hinweg, Mycroft...!“ Und seine höllische Eminenz gehorchte mit biblischer Höflichkeit – nicht ohne noch mal süffisant in meine Richtung zu grüßen.  
  
Sherlock sank in einen Sessel, den Kopf fast zwischen seinen Knien – erschrocken eilte ich an seine Seite – das ist alles zu viel für ihn gewesen, dachte ich panisch - er kollabiert... - !  
  
Er krümmt sich zitternd zusammen – und dann – kichert er los! Ein kleines tiefes kehliges Lachen – fast unter Tränen.  
Ich starre ihn entgeistert an.  
„John!“ stöhnt er grinsend.  
“John, das – war – erstaunlich... - !  
Das war wirklich – außergewöhnlich...!”  
  
“Sherlock...?!” Ich kann es noch nicht ganz glauben.  
  
Sherlock kann kaum sprechen vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Es ist Weihnachten…! Das war einfach brillant…!”  
“Sherlock...bist du in Ordnung?!”  
  
Dann steht er plötzlich vor mir und grinst.  
„Guter Schuss...!” zitiert er sich selbst. „Ich bin in Ordnung, John,  wirklich…“ ergänzt er.  
“Gib mir ein paar Minuten, wir gehen essen, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen…“  


 

  
  
**Am Tatort**   


 

  
Ich hörte Türen klappen, bald darauf begann das Wasser in Sherlocks Dusche zu rauschen.  
Mir war völlig schleierhaft, was ihn zuletzt bis zu einem Lachkrampf erheitert hatte. Bei jedem Anderen hätte ich es auf die nachlassende Anspannung geschoben, aber bei Sherlock...?  
"Gib mir ein paar Minuten, wir gehen essen, dann wirst du dich besser fühlen…", hatte er gesagt…  
Ich fühlte mich wirklich nicht gut…nicht, nach dem, was ich eben erfahren hatte – … gut, es mochte auch damit zu tun haben, dass ich nach einem heftigen Kater immer noch kaum einen Bissen herunter gebracht hatte…  
Ich ließ mich in meinen angestammten Sessel fallen und vor meinem geistigen Auge, sah ich Sherlock vor mir, wie er am frühen Morgen – vor fast 12 Stunden – in seinem Sessel dicht beim Kamin gekauert hatte. Frierend, frustriert, enttäuscht von mir und zermürbt vom untätigen Warten auf meine Rückkehr… mein Blick streifte den Bildschirm von Sherlocks Laptop… Der Film…! Mycroft musste ihn gespeichert haben…! Ich klickte ihn an...spulte vor…  – was, um alles in der Welt, passierte da eigentlich – ? Überfallene Bankräuber? Unser Trio als falsche Geiseln ihrer Komplizen, die dann von einer weiteren Gang überrumpelt wurden? – WAS...?  
Es war beim zweiten Mal nicht weniger erschreckend für mich, mir das anzusehen. Ein paar Irre hatten diese Bank in einen Kriegsschauplatz verwandelt, …hatten Bankräuber, Geiseln und MI5-Leute gleichermaßen niedergemäht – und Sherlock mittendrin – ! …ich spulte weiter… – 13.14: Die erste SMS an mich… – wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dieser Bankraub meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen noch weit übertroffen hatte, wenn ich mir hätte vorstellen können, was Sherlock an diesem Vormittag durchgemacht hatte…! …jetzt sah ich ihn ruhelos auf und ab wandern und das Display seines Handys anstarren…ich spulte weiter vor bis nach 5 Minuten Sherlock in einen Stuhl sank und die zweite SMS an mich zu tippen begann. Mycroft telefonierte… er versuchte  – steif und unbeholfen – , Sherlock zu beruhigen, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich untersuchen zu lassen… – was meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre…!  
  
„Sieh dir das nicht mehr an, bitte", sagte Sherlock hinter mir nun in einem ernsten, fast sanften Tonfall.  
„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie scheißgefährlich das war…!" fluchte ich.  
„Dann hättest du nichts daran ändern können."  
Ich klickte den Verweis zu den Online-News auf dem Desktop an.  
„Nicht…"  
Sherlock nahm mir seinen Laptop weg. „Nicht jetzt. Lass uns alles Weitere klären, wenn du etwas im Magen hast."  
„Du musst gestern einen verdammt harten Tag gehabt haben...", begann ich schuldbewusst.  
„Ist schon gut…ich denke, du hast deinen Standpunkt jetzt klar gemacht", versicherte er mir.  
"Was – war denn bitte grade eben so komisch?"  
Ich konnte an seinem beschwichtigenden Lächeln ablesen, dass ich eben wohl ziemlich vorwurfsvoll auf ihn gewirkt hatte.  
"Ja...was...", grinste er: "Vielleicht vor allem, dass ich mich überraschend gezwungen sah, mich gegen die brillante Analyse des Genies zu entscheiden und mich stattdessen der unlogischen Meinung des... – Idioten anzuschließen.  –  Nein, schau bitte nicht so, du hast mir deine irrationale Perspektive begreiflich gemacht, das ist eine erstaunliche Leistung und nach all dem euphemistischen Gefasel von Mycroft empfand ich deinen Ausbruch als überaus erfrischend."  
"Erfrischend…?" echote ich gekränkt. "Das war nicht meine Absicht..."  
Sherlock schmunzelte gelassen und setzte hinzu: „Im Übrigen, weißt du noch, wie du dich ausgedrückt hast?"  
„Ich hatte eine Mordswut, Sherlock: Ich habe nicht mehr die leiseste Ahnung!"  
Er besann sich einen Augenblick und gab dann – zu meiner Verblüffung in einer höheren Stimmlage als sonst und mit ungewohnter Betonung folgendes von sich:  
  
„…’Seid ihr eigentlich alle beide komplett wahnsinnig geworden?? – Ihr wollt mir etwas über Vertrauen erzählen? Oder über vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen? – Über Loyalität? Über Verantwortung? – Seid ihr völlig übergeschnappt?! Sherlock! Ja, ich hätte wohl nichts tun können – aber ich wäre sofort da gewesen – so wie vorgestern, wie die Nacht davor… Ich hätte mein Handy wahrscheinlich stundenlang angestarrt, –  ja, das mag euch Superhirnen völlig bescheuert vorkommen – aber für uns Kleingeister macht es mehr Sinn, zu bangen und zu hoffen, als – als in einem scheinbar stupiden Dauerbereitschaftsmodus gehalten zu werden und nicht wirklich zu wissen, was vorgeht! – Oh, Gott…! Was ist nur los in euren Riesengehirnen…?!’…"  
  
Ich war fassungslos. Er war wie ein Diktaphon! Ich wagte nicht, zurück zu fragen, ob ich das tatsächlich gesagt hätte, denn es klang so sehr nach mir, so sehr nach dem, was ich gefühlt hatte – und es klang auch irgendwie entfernt wahnsinnig nach Sherlock, wenn er auf die zahllosen Idioten mit ihren albernen kleinen Gehirnen schimpfte, von denen er sich permanent umzingelt fühlte. –  Möglich, dass ich es noch immer nicht ganz begriffen hatte, aber zumindest kam mir Sherlocks Lachflash nicht mehr so absurd vor wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
Ich folgte ihm widerstrebend zu einem Griechen und erst während ich mit  einiger Selbstüberwindung meinen gebackenen Schafskäse zu essen begann, wurde mir richtig bewusst, wie sehr dieser Film mich geschockt hatte. Sherlock spähte unterdessen hinaus und stocherte in seinem Gyros herum.  
  
„Wirst du jetzt etwas essen, oder wartest du auf ein Killertaxi?" fragte ich ihn.  
Er wandte den Kopf zu mir und fragte: „Geht es dir besser?"  
„Ich bin okay, aber du machst mich nervös. …Moment! – war es – ...hier…?"  
„Schräg gegenüber, ja. Ist dir das Absperrband nicht aufgefallen?"  
„Möglich, dass ich gerade nicht so richtig aufnahmefähig bin…", gab ich zu. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so entsetzlich nah ist..." –  
"...wenigstens liegt der Tesco in die andere Richtung... Aber ich hatte mir überlegt, dir stattdessen einen Auftrag zu geben, der dich weiter von der Gefahrenquelle weg gelotst hätte..."  
Es war unheimlich, wie nahe ich dieser Gewalttat gewesen war, ohne es zu ahnen, …und Norma, …und – ! "Ach deshalb hast du das Geld für Mrs Hudson eingezahlt?!" entfuhr es mir. Dieser Gedanke war mir noch gar nicht gekommen.  
"Ich konnte doch nicht riskieren, dass sie in diese Operation hinein geriet. Ihre Stammfiliale liegt praktisch auf dem Weg – ...und auf einem mutmaßlichen Fluchtweg der Täter..."  
Ich wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was da hätte passieren können und fragte stattdessen: „Also was war das denn nun gestern Morgen… ?"  
"Naja, dass unser Trio dieses „Ding" nicht hätte überleben sollen, war mir eigentlich klar… Sie hatten bei mir versagt, ich wusste, wie sie aussehen. Sie waren quasi verbrannt..."  
„...Bauernopfer, schon klar – aber dieses zweite Überfallkommando…Was war das? Irgendein Geheimdienst, eine weitere rivalisierende Gang...?!"  
„Ich befürchte, es ist schlimmer… Möglicherweise sah Moriarty einen Grund, in seinen eigenen Reihen aufzuräumen. Eine Säuberungsaktion… ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er über einen solchen Stab verfügt. –  
Es war ein genialer Schachzug von ihm. Immerhin hat er Mycroft übers Ohr gehauen…"  
"Ich finde es ziemlich gruselig, wenn du von Moriarty derartig hingerissen bist! – Aber die Übergabe hast du doch verhindert?"  
Sherlock winkte ab. „Mycroft hatte mich nicht richtig eingeweiht, eigentlich ging es unter anderem darum, zwei bestimmte Personen zu schnappen, die aber beide nicht überlebt haben. Einer war in diesem Metallkontainer – und der nicht kugelsicher. Den zweiten habe ich erschossen, als mir klar wurde, dass sie keinen von uns am Leben lassen würden. Sie haben ja sogar vor der Bank alles nieder gemacht."  
"Wie war das noch? ‚Das Risiko war kalkuliert und gering’...? Das ist doch wohl die größte Untertreibung, die ich je gehört habe", giftete ich.  
„Ich hatte es geglaubt…"  
„Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du MIR das gesagt hat, wusstest du längst, dass es ein totales Desaster gewesen war!!! – Was war denn mit Mycrofts Leuten?"  
"Die waren aufgrund mangelhafter Information auch völlig überfordert. – Ich hätte auch nicht mit einem solchen Ausmaß an Gewalt gerechnet."  
„Weißt du, wie viele es erwischt hat?" –  
"Die Zahlen werden sicher in den nächsten 24 Stunden noch steigen..." –  
"...Gott, Sherlock, es sind Menschen, keine Zahlen...“, stöhnte ich. “ – …der alte Mann neben dir… –  was war sein Fehler?" –    
"Seine Armbanduhr hat gepiepst, …er hatte Diabetes, ich konnte das Spritzbesteck sehen... "  
"Hat dich die Polizei eigentlich vernommen?" –  
"Nein, dazu kam es gar nicht, der MI5 hat alles abgeschottet. Sogar mit Mycrofts Unterstützung dauerte es über eine Stunde, bis ich gehen konnte."  
...und dann hatte er nach diesem grauenhaften Vormittag auch noch neun Stunden auf meine Rückkehr gewartet... unsicher, ob mir nicht doch etwas zugestoßen sein könnte... weil mir das nicht ähnlich sah, mich nicht zu melden! Das passiert nie wieder! dachte ich. - Ich hätte nichts tun können, während dieser wahnsinnigen Aktion, aber hinterher...! Hinterher hätte ich einfach da sein müssen, um darauf zu achten, dass Sherlock zur Ruhe kam, dass er etwas aß nach diesem Schock.  
"Wieso habe ich gestern von alledem nichts mitbekommen?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Weil dieses zweite Überfallkommando 1. Schalldämpfer hatte und 2. die Salven draußen erst mal als Drive-by-shooting kommuniziert wurden und nicht als Teil eines Bank-Überfalls, der noch ganz geheim bleiben sollte. Aber der Deckel wird sich sicher nicht mehr lange draufhalten lassen. –  
Was ist mit deiner neuen Bekanntschaft, startet ihr einen zweiten Versuch?" fragte er unvermittelt.  
"Du lenkst ab!" beschwerte ich mich. "Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich."  
"Vielleicht möchte ich ja auch nur ihre Adresse und Mobilnummer, damit ich weiß, wo ich dich finde", versetzte Sherlock lächelnd.  
  
In diesem Moment schaltete der Typ hinter dem Tresen den Fernseher an und wir hörten Nachrichten:  
"...London, Westminster, wie soeben bekannt wurde, fand am gestrigen Vormittag ein groß angelegter Banküberfall mit mindestens zehn, wenn nicht mehr beteiligten Personen aus wahrscheinlich unterschiedlichen Lagern statt, Unter den Bankkunden, Passanten, dem Personal und den Sicherheitskräften gab es zahlreiche Tote und Verletzte. Die Zahl der Toten beläuft sich aktuell auf dreizehn. Schätzungsweise vier der Täter entkamen, über die Beute ist derzeit nichts Näheres bekannt...“  
  
So vage diese Nachricht war: Die Unruhe im Gastraum war förmlich spürbar, die Gespräche verstummten, Beklommenheit machte sich breit. Sherlock und ich sahen einander an, dann winkte Sherlock dem Kellner und wir bezahlten.  
  
"Geh doch schon nachhause", sagte Sherlock, als wir draußen waren. "Ich habe gestern schon versucht, noch mal an den Tatort zu gelangen, aber es war nicht machbar... ich will es jetzt zumindest noch mal versuchen."  
"Dann komme ich mit...", verkündete ich ohne nachzudenken.  
"Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte Sherlock zweifelnd.  
Nein, ich war nicht sicher, –  oder doch, eigentlich war ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich es nicht wollte... trotzdem bestand ich darauf.  
Wir erreichten einen Seitenflügel der Bank ohne aufzufallen. Sherlock öffnete einen kleinen Seiteneingang mit einem Dietrich und ich schlüpfte hinter ihm hinein, …ein Tresorraum war offen, Schließfächer teilweise aufgesprengt...ich folgte Sherlock hinauf in Richtung der Büros, wo er einige Schreibtische und Schränke durchsuchte.  
"Wonach suchen wir?"  
"Du nicht. Keine Handschuhe. –...sobald ich es sehe, werde ich es wissen."  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass ich nicht hatte wissen können, dass er mich zu einem Krimi-Dinner einladen würde und beschloss, dass ich mich nützlicher machte, wenn ich im Flur Schmiere stand. Schließlich näherten wir uns den Schaltern. Sherlock untersuchte die Alarmknöpfe, während ich den Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ…  
  
...Scherben, Trümmer, Einschusslöcher, oft einander überlagernd von Maschinengewehrsalven, Blutlachen und an den Wänden Spritzer bis auf halbe Höhe...  
Ich erkannte die Stelle, an der sich Sherlock zu Boden geworfen hatte, …direkt neben dem alten Mann, der als erstes erschossen worden war... Der Anblick des Blutes, das fast ebenso gut hätte Sherlocks sein können, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken…  
  
Plötzlich sprintete Sherlock wie ein Schatten an mir vorbei. Ich nahm mich zusammen und folgte ihm, so schnell ich konnte. Als ich einen langen Flur erreichte, sah ich die Gestalt, die Sherlock verfolgte und mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass der Consulting Detective in Lebensgefahr schwebte, sollte der Flüchtige bewaffnet sein. Ich versuchte an Sherlock vorbei dessen Silhouette auszumachen, als der Unbekannte auch schon um eine Ecke bog.  
Ich wollte eine Warnung brüllen, da bremste Sherlock auch schon. Kurz vor der Ecke blieb er stehen. Als ich ihn fast erreicht hatte, spähte er in die letzte Bürotür vor der Abzweigung und bedeutete mir, auf der anderen Seite der Türöffnung zu bleiben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber Sherlock verschwand um die Ecke… Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte ich in den angrenzenden Raum… Es gab eine zweite Tür… anscheinend zum Flur um die Ecke… – Dann sah ich ihn: Der Unbekannte tauchte hinter einem Schreibtisch auf und bewegte sich lautlos in meine Richtung, dann verschanzte er sich neben einem Stahlschrank, der gleich einem Raumteiler seitlich an der Wand stand und in das Zimmer hinein ragte. In diesem Moment glitt Sherlock in den Raum…seine Augen suchten die meinen und ich bedeutete ihm mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln, wo unser Verdächtiger lauerte. Aber Sherlock hörte nicht auf, sich dem Versteck zu nähern – er machte lediglich einen größeren Bogen… Verdammt! Der Kerl würde den Schrank umstoßen, wenn Sherlock nahe genug war! – Aber wahrscheinlich plante Sherlock genau den gleichen Trick…! Ich überlegte, wie ich für Ablenkung sorgen könnte… In der Tasche meines Parkas spürte ich – die Pillendose… ich hatte sie völlig vergessen! Ich schleuderte sie in den Raum und ging in Deckung. Schüsse krachten, ich hörte einen Querschläger am Türrahmen abprallen und gleichzeitig ein fürchterliches Krachen.  
  
„Sherlock!?” Ich verließ meine Deckung und fand den Unbekannten unter dem Schrank begraben, Sherlock oben auf.  
„In Deckung, John!“ brüllte er. In diesem Moment sah ich das Mündungsfeuer unter dem Schrank und schnellte zurück. Zwei weitere Schüsse krachten, Dumpfe Geräusche und ein Ächzen…  
  
„John? – “  
Ich sprintete in den Raum.  
„Bist du okay?“ –  
Wir starrten einander an…wir hatten die Frage gleichzeitig gestellt.  
Sherlock gewann seine Fassung zurück und lachte grimmig. Dann konnte auch ich nicht anders, denn Sherlock saß auf dem umgestürzten Schrank und die ganze Installation war einfach grotesk…!  
„Zerquetsch’ ihn nicht“, prustete ich, „das gäbe bloß Ärger…!“ Ich entwand unserem Gefangenen die Waffe, prüfte die Munition, visierte ihn an und nickte Sherlock zu.  
Dieser sprang leichtfüßig auf und zückte sein Telefon.  
„Hallo, Bruderherz“, säuselte er übertrieben in sein Blackberry. „…wir hätten da ein kleines verspätetes Kennlern-Geschenk für dich…John und ich…“  
  
Während dessen lächelte er mir zu und erleichtert verstand ich, dass er mir meine Fehler von gestern wirklich nicht mehr nachtrug.

 

  
  
**"I'll be mother..."**

 

  
  
„Hallo, Bruderherz“, säuselte Sherlock übertrieben in sein Blackberry. „…wir hätten da ein kleines, verspätetes Kennlern-Geschenk für dich…John und ich…“  
„Nett von dir“, grinste ich.  
„Überhaupt nicht“, korrigierte er mich. „Das wird Mycroft maßlos ärgern.“  
Gut, das sah den Beiden schon ähnlicher.   
„Also, Sherlock, wer ist uns denn da nun ins Netz gegangen?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Steht doch an der Tür.“  
„Ach,…das ist sein Büro… – das erklärt einiges…“  
„Genau. Zum Beispiel wieso er sich hier so gut auskennt. Es war doch offenkundig, dass es mindestens einen hochgestellten Maulwurf in diesem Bau geben musste", stellte Sherlock gelangweilt fest.   
Unser „Gastgeber“ lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und bemühte sich, harmlos auszusehen.  
"Was würden Sie denn sagen, DOKTOR? – unser Patient simuliert, oder?" Wie an unserem ersten Abend verlegte sich Sherlock darauf, meinen Titel zu betonen...  
"Ja, aber da hat er das Rezept ohne den Arzt gemacht...! Vielleicht ein paar angeknackste Rippen, schlimmstenfalls... Weißt du was, in Zukunft werde ich nicht nur immer Latexhandschuhe sondern auch Kabelbinder dabei haben."  
"Gute Idee..." Sherlock hob die Pillendose auf und natürlich besaß er die Indiskretion, sie nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen zu begutachten.   
Er hob die Augenbrauen. "Hast du DIE gebraucht...?! –  das sind ganz schöne Hämmer…!"   
"Tja...ist noch gar nicht so lange her..." stellte ich versonnen fest.  
"...die ursprüngliche Besitzerin dieser Pillendose...war Migränikerin..."  
"Das war für dich nicht schwer zu erraten..." stellte ich mit leichtem Tadel fest.  
"Und...warte...! – Sternzeichen Stier."  
"Gehört das tatsächlich in die Kategorie "Nützlich für deine Arbeit"?" neckte ich ihn erstaunt.  
"Wie du vielleicht weißt, hat mir das Wissen über einen Aberglauben schon einmal genützt, um einen Fall zu lösen.“  
"O, stimmt. Das mit der grünen Leiter..."  
Sherlock gab mir die Dose behutsam zurück ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen – was es mir nicht eben leichter machte, unseren Gefangenen zu bewachen –  und ich wappnete mich schon gegen weitere Deduktionen, von denen ich nicht zu hoffen wagte, dass er sie zurückhalten würde.  
Aber zu meiner Überraschung – und vor allem – zu meiner Erleichterung – schwieg er – sah mich nur an...,  – er sagte nicht so etwas, wie: ’Und obwohl sie ein Andenken an deine verstorbene Mutter ist, hast du sie eben diesem Kriminellen an den Kopf geworfen – um mich zu schützen...?’  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, sagte ich – und hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass er wusste, dass ich damit nicht so sehr den Umstand meinte, dass er die Pillendose aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Dann hörten wir das Knattern eines Hubschraubers. Mycroft erschien mit dem Trio von vorhin und war tatsächlich peinlich berührt durch unseren Erfolg. Sherlock setzte dem die Krone auf, indem er jegliche weitere Zusammenarbeit ablehnte.   
  
In uns hineingrinsend traten wir den Rückweg nachhause an.  
„Hast du wirklich kein Interesse an dem Fall?“ fragte ich ungläubig.  
„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Informationen vorbehalten zu bekommen und wie ein Spürhund benutzt zu werden“, schimpfte Sherlock.  
„Verstehe… Du hast völlig recht – so etwas wie gestern muss ja wirklich nicht sein…“  
  
Als wir den Hausflur betraten, flog gleich darauf die Tür im Erdgeschoss auf.  
„Sherlock!“ stöhnte Mrs Hudson mit bebender Stimme und stürzte auf ihren Mieter zu. „Oh, Sherlock! – Haben Sie es schon gehört? Sie wissen es doch bestimmt schon…! Oh, es ist so grauenhaft…“ Sie hatte sich an Sherlock geklammert und schluchzte. Damit hätte ich doch rechnen müssen! dachte ich. Ich hätte Sherlock vorwarnen sollen! Ich beobachtete die beiden, bereit einzugreifen… – aber es war Mrs Hudson! – und bei Mrs Hudson war Sherlock ein ganz anderer Mensch. Er hielt sie ihm Arm und streichelte ihren Rücken.   
„Es war zur selben Zeit, als Sie auf meiner Bank waren, mein Lieber…“  
, wimmerte sie.   
„Shh! Ist gut…, ist ja schon gut, Mrs Hudson…!“ brummte er sanft.   
„Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen, wenn Ihnen etwas zugestoßen wäre, Sherlock…!“ –   
„Es ist mir aber nichts passiert…beruhigen Sie sich…“ Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und ich eilte in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung, Sherlock führte sie behutsam hinein, während ich Tee kochte…   
Sherlock nötigte die alte Dame auf einen Stuhl und hielt ihre Hände. „Es ist alles gut…Sie trinken jetzt erst einmal eine schöne Tasse Tee….“   
Ich schaltete das Radio vom Nachrichtensender auf einen Klassik-Kanal um.   
„Diese vielen, armen Menschen, Sherlock!“ jammerte sie. „Am Ende ist doch noch jemand dabei, den wir kennen…!“   
„Ihr Tee, Mrs H…wie viel Milch nehmen Sie? Auch Zucker? – Würde Ihnen jetzt gut tun, wenn Sie etwas essen können…“   
„Ach, John…!“ wimmerte sie. „Stellen Sie sich das doch nur vor! Die Welt ist so brutal geworden…!“   
„Ach, Mrs H. Es sind die Menschen, die brutal sind – und das waren sie vom ersten Tag an, als sie merkten, wie es funktioniert…“  
Sherlock riss die Kühlschranktür auf, holte eine Platte heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann schnappte er einen der Scones und  – biss hinein! Ich war völlig perplex, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, so herzhaft von was-auch-immer abbeißen zu können! Und gleichzeitig dachte ich: Was macht er denn jetzt wieder – ?!   
Er kaute hingebungsvoll und stöhnte schwärmerisch: „Hmm, Mrs Hudson, die sind wieder ein Traum…Sie sind eine Göttin am Herd…eine Vesta…“   
Und da begriff ich es: Er fiel keinesfalls aus der Rolle! Er machte das mit voller Absicht! - , um sie abzulenken! – Ach, war das süß von ihm…! ...von wegen Soziopath…!    
Mrs Hudson lächelte unter Tränen: „Sie kleiner Schmeichelkater, Sie…! - - - Essen Sie nur, mein Junge, essen Sie, Sie sind sowieso viel zu dünn!“ Sie versuchte, sich zu fassen, trank zitternd ihren Tee – aber sie war immer noch völlig aufgelöst.  
„Mrs. Hudson…“ Ich nahm ihren Puls.  
„John kann Ihnen etwas zur Beruhigung geben“, erklärte Sherlock, „ – wenn es nicht anders geht…“, setzte er hinzu, als er merkte, dass ich nicht begeistert war.  
Stattdessen nahm Mrs Hudson meine Hand: „Sie müssen auf ihn aufpassen, John! Wirklich, das müssen Sie! Das versprechen Sie mir doch! – Als Arzt und als Soldat…“   
Was für eine Kraft in so einer kleinen arthritischen Hand stecken konnte…! Ich umschloss ihre zierliche Hand mit den Meinen und sah ihr in die Augen: „Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, Mrs Hudson! Versprochen!“   
Sherlock legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Ich nickte ihm zu, ließ ihre Hände los und holte ein Messer aus einer Schublade und eine der Tabletten aus meiner Pillendose…   
„Nehmen Sie die Mrs. H“, aber erst, wenn Sie schon fast im Bett sind – und wenn etwas sein sollte, rufen Sie mich an. – Es mag Ihnen etwas seltsam vorkommen, dass es nur eine Vierteltablette ist, aber glauben Sie mir…“ –   
„Ach, Jungs! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr bei mir wohnt…!“ heulte sie.  
  
Es lief darauf hinaus, dass wir Mrs Turner von nebenan riefen und ich beide begleitete bis Mrs Hudson sich im Wohnzimmer hingelegt hatte und ich sie ein Viertel von meinen alten Tabletten schlucken ließ.   
„Martha, liebes“, raunte Mrs Turner. “Ich bleibe bei dir...”  
“Scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich anzurufen”, versicherte ich.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“ wollte Sherlock wissen, als ich nach oben kam.   
„Naja…sie hat sich da ziemlich reingesteigert… Aber, sie hat ja auch irgendwie Recht. Es ist schockierend.“ Ich musterte ihn forschend.  
„Nicht …gut…?“ fragte Sherlock verunsichert.  
„Um Himmels willen, nein!“ rief ich aus. „Du warst…genau richtig! Bei Mrs Hudson machst du nichts falsch! Bestimmt nicht…!“ Wie konnte er denn da so im Zweifel sein…?  
„Sherlock, alles okay...?“  
„Hm, ja, doch, geht mir gut… aber…sie – sie hat genug durchgemacht, weißt du…? – …außerdem...  - ist mir schlecht…! Ich habe zu viel gegessen…“  
  
Ich drehe mein Gesicht weg, denn ich weiß, diese Mischung aus Rührung und Amüsement könnte ich nicht erklären.   
„Soll ich dir noch einen Tee kochen…? Am Besten, du versuchst, zu schlafen – wir haben beide etwas Ruhe nötig. – Und falls ich nicht da sein sollte – dann bin ich sicher bei Mrs H…  – mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken…“  
Sherlock lächelte ein scheues und irgendwie verletzliches Lächeln und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er aus seiner letzten Wohnung rausgeflogen war und dann nicht gewusst hatte, wohin, weil es wohl niemand mit ihm aushielt. Mrs Hudson war da anders, zwar jammerte sie auch jedes Mal über die Unordnung, aber bei ihr war er eingezogen – vielleicht schon eine ganze Woche vor dem Besichtigungstermin, drei Tage  aber mindestens…schätzte ich mittlerweile – einfach anhand seines bis dahin bereits eingeräumten Zeugs…  
Sherlock wandte sich mir frontal zu und sagte: „Danke.“   
„Wofür?“ fragte ich.   
Er sah mich an…sein Blick war sehr unstet…   
„…grade vorhin…hast du mir für etwas ganz ähnliches gedankt…“ erklärte er vage.  
  
–     … du weißt, wie das Mummy immer aufgebracht hat! – Ich? Ich soll es gewesen sein, der sie aufgeregt hat? Ich war es sicher nicht, Mycroft!... –   
  
„…verstehe…“ sagte ich leise und mir blieb fast die Stimme weg.  
  
Bedeutete das, Sherlocks Mutter war bereits ...tot? Wie lange schon...?   
....war das auch so eine Geschichte, die... möglicherweise... - vieles erklären konnte…?  
  



	6. Mehr als nur eine unheimliche Entdeckung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John entdeckt Neues zu Moriarty - aber wie der geniale Detektiv dieses neue Wissen nutzen will, erschreckt dessen neuen Kollegen zutiefst.
> 
> DI Lestrade erzählt, wie er Sherlock kennen gelernt hat und Mrs Hudson und Mycroft treffen zum ersten Mal aufeinander.

  
**VI. Mehr als nur eine unheimliche Entdeckung**  
  
  
 **Aufs Neue vereidigt**

 

  
  
Sherlock nickte mir kaum merklich zu, als ich den Tee vor ihm abstellte. Er sah wirklich aus, als wäre ihm übel. Aber vielleicht lag es eher daran, dass es ihn überforderte, Mrs Hudsons Zusammenbruch zu verarbeiten und vielleicht auch, die Erinnerung an seine Mutter zu verkraften.  
Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend im Wohnzimmer und ich fühlte mich von Minute zu Minute matter, wurde aber gleichzeitig immer unruhiger – keine gute Kombination.  
  
Sherlock erhob sich schließlich seufzend und sagte im Hinausgehen: „Gute Nacht, John…“  
Als mir klar wurde, dass er um den Couchtisch herum gegangen war, schrak ich zusammen:  
„Sherlock? Bist du okay?“ fragte ich alarmiert.  
„Schon gut, John…ich…gehe schlafen…“  
„Ja, erhol’ dich gut…“, sagte ich und fühlte mich irgendwie hilflos. Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen und ging dann nach oben.  
  
In meinem Zimmer angekommen, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich irgendwie ablenken musste.  
Ich versuchte, an Norma zu denken – und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, beschloss ich, sie anzurufen.  
„Hunter – Webdesign, guten Tag!“  
„Hallo, Norma! Hier ist John Watson…“  
„Oh, hallo, John, ja… Ich hab grad nicht richtig auf’s Display geschaut, weißt du…und ich hatte auch schon überlegt, dich anzurufen. Hast du schon gehört, was passiert ist? Das muss praktisch genau gewesen sein, während wir beide eingekauft haben – und anscheinend nur wenige Blocks weiter! Waaah, ist das unheimlich!“ Ach, Gott, die Kleine redete wie ein Wasserfall, sie hatte einen richtigen Laberflash vor lauter Aufregung! „Wenn ich mich nicht eh' schon mit Freundinnen auf eine lange DVD-Nacht verabredet hätte, würde ich mir schleunigst Gesellschaft für heute Nacht suchen… - weißt du, bei mir wurde vor Jahren mal eingebrochen – und das Schlimmste dabei ist, du fühlst dich zuhause nicht mehr sicher! Wenn ich heute Nacht alleine wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich echt richtig die Panik kriegen!“ – „Ou, ich glaube, das kann ich nachvollziehen…“, stimme ich ehrlich zu. „Da werdet ihr sicher keine Krimis anschauen, heute Abend…“  
Sie lachte nervös. „Nein, Mädelskram, weißt du…'Valentinstag' und so…“  
Okay, diese Vorlage konnte ich nicht ungenutzt lassen!  
„Ja, tatsächlich, habe ich mich auch gefragt…, bist du schon verplant…am Montag…?“ –  
„Montag…! Nein, gerne!“ Es klang ehrlich.  
„Ja, wunderbar!“ rief ich: „Es ist Weihnachten!“ –  
„Ich denke da ist Valentinstag!“ zog sie mich auf und wir lachten zusammen.  
„Okay, ich sehe zu, dass ich gleich etwas reserviere und morgen melde ich mich wieder.“  
„Ja, gut – ich muss jetzt auch wirklich los!“ –  
„Ich freue mich! Hab einen schönen Mädelsabend, ja?“  
Norma verabschiedete sich und ich fuhr umgehend den Laptop hoch, denn es würde ein hübsches Stück Arbeit sein, jetzt noch eine Reservierung in einem angesagten Restaurant zu bekommen. Ich suchte nach einem Portal mit Restaurantkritiken und arbeitete mich systematisch durch.  
  
Zwischen dem zehnten und dem elften Anruf stellte ich fest, dass ich eine SMS bekommen hatte. Von Mycroft. Wieso hatte der denn schon wieder Sehnsucht nach mir? Ich rief das nächste Restaurant an. Erst beim 13. hatte ich Erfolg. Aufatmend notierte ich Adresse und Uhrzeit. Dann besann ich mich auf die Textnachrichten, die ich am Vortag ignoriert hatte, und beschloss, Mycroft nicht länger warten zu lassen.  
  
MH: 20: 44 rufen sie mich zurück, captain, allein.  
MH: 20: 47 dringend  
  
„Mr Holmes?“  
„John. Sind Sie allein? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sherlock nicht mithört?“  
„Ziemlich sicher. Er ist schlafen gegangen.“  
„Es hat ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben würde. Hören Sie, John: Kein Wort darüber in Ihrem Blog, das müssen Sie mir schwören!“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht!“ beteuerte ich rasch.  
„Ernsthaft, egal, was die Medien daraus machen werden, das wäre Landesverrat, wenn Sie darüber auch nur eine Silbe verlieren!“  
„Schon verstanden – “, gab ich empört zurück.  
„Aber: John, ich verlange, dass Sie das nie vergessen! Ich werde Ihnen deshalb den Film schicken – nein, hören Sie mir zu: Ich werde Ihnen den Film schicken, Sie speichern ihn extern und verstecken ihn, danach löschen Sie – das ist eminent wichtig! – danach löschen Sie Ihre gesamte Festplatte. Es ist ohnehin wahrscheinlich, dass Sie schon längst gehackt worden sind.“  
Ich versprach alles haargenau so zu machen.  
„John, Sie müssen mir schwören, dass Sie niemals vergessen werden, in welcher Gefahr Sherlock gestern schwebte – diese Gefahr besteht permanent! Machen Sie sich das klar! Vergessen Sie das nicht!“  
Mein Magen wurde zu so etwas wie einem dumpfen Loch und ich hatte Mühe, nicht hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Ich schwöre, dass ich es niemals vergessen werde“, stieß ich hervor, „aber, Mycroft! – SIE dürfen es ebenso wenig vergessen! Sie dürfen es ebenso wenig vergessen, dass SIE es waren, der ihn in diese Bank geschickt hat!“ Stille…ich hatte ihn übergangslos mit dem Vornamen angeredet und ihn erneut getadelt.  
„Gut..., gut, John. Ich danke Ihnen. Geben Sie mir kurz Bescheid, wenn Sie alles erledigt haben. Bis bald, Captain.“  
  
Ich saß noch einige Momente da – wie erstarrt, aber innerlich zitternd, dann machte ich mich an die Arbeit und sicherte zuerst mal meine Daten, danach rief ich den Film auf und – ...sah ihn mir noch mal an…es war unklug, das wusste ich, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und nachdem ich den Schauplatz gesehen hatte mit all der Verwüstung und den Blutlachen, packte mich wirklich das Grauen. Diesmal sah ich mir den Film noch weiter an…weitere sechs Minuten nach Sherlocks zweiter SMS, in denen ich sah, wie Mycroft fruchtlos auf ihn einredete, erkannte ich, wie der Jüngere die Dritte in sein Blackberry hackte – mit der Frage: „Verärgert?“  
Mycroft überließ seinen kleinen Bruder sich selbst und verschwand telefonierend von der Bildfläche. Nach einer Weile begann Sherlock sein Handy anzuschreien – dass all das lautlos vor meinen Augen ablief, machte es nur noch beängstigender. Schließlich kam Mycroft zurück, bedeutete ihm, sich zu beherrschen und leise zu sein. Es war ihm offenbar einfach nur peinlich, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich aufführte wie ein Irrer!  
  
SH 14: 17 Mach das Handy an! SH, tippte Sherlock und schüttelte zugleich den Kopf über diese sinnlose Aktion.  
  
MH 14: 25 erstatten sie meldung, captain, simste Mycroft schließlich und seine Lippen waren dabei zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst.  
  
Bald danach sah ich, wie Anthea aufkreuzte und Mycroft Sherlock anwies, ihr zu folgen, dann riss die Aufnahme ab.  
Ich brannte den Film auf eine separate Disc und machte dann meine Festplatte komplett platt.  
  
Danach brauchte ich dringend frische Luft. Ich riss das Fenster auf und hockte mich im Parka wieder vor den Laptop, um so bald als möglich wieder alle Software aufzuspielen.    
  
Erst, als ich merkte, dass ich begann, mit den Zähnen zu klappern, schloss ich widerwillig das Fenster und kochte mir einen Tee. Als ich alles fertig hatte, schickte ich Mycroft eine Mail und erhielt umgehend ein „danke, john“ von „theimprobabbleone“.  
Erschöpft kroch ich ins Bett und zitterte unter der Decke weiter und das vielleicht nicht nur, weil es in meinem Zimmer nach wie vor eiskalt war…  
  
  
Das Rattern ist Ohren betäubend…Schulter an Schulter liegen Sherlock und ich im Schützengraben und feuern. Keiner der anderen Körper um uns herum regt sich noch. Sherlocks Maschinengewehr verstummt… Keine Munition mehr… Er macht Anstalten, bei den gefallenen Kameraden nach Nachschub suchen zu wollen. Ich greife nach seiner Schulter, um ihn daran zu hindern… Wenn überhaupt, dann werde ich es sein, der seine Deckung aufgibt. Er wischt meinen Arm beiseite… Dann wirft er sich plötzlich über mich und ein Stoß erschüttert alles, gleich darauf spüren wir die Druckwelle, die heiß und erstickend über uns weg rollt. Sherlock legt eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich sehe nur, wie sich seine Lippen bewegen, denn ich habe längst ein Knalltrauma und höre nur Pfeifen und Zischen in meinen schmerzenden Ohren. Aber ich kann erkennen, was er sagt: „Bist du okay, John?“  
Ich habe kaum genickt, als er loshechtet –  
„Sherlock! Bleib hier – !“ schreie ich ihm panisch hinterher. Dann sehe ich, wie – mitten im Lauf – sein Körper sich plötzlich aufbäumt und zusammen bricht…  
  
Ich sitze auf dem Blut verschmierten Parkett gegen einen Bankschalter gelehnt. Die schwarzen Gestalten mit den Strumpfmasken interessieren mich nicht. Sie können nichts mehr Schlimmes anrichten, denn das Allerschlimmste haben sie längst getan:  
Sherlocks Kopf liegt in meinen Schoß gebettet. Er schaut mich mit letzter Kraft an. Reden kann er nicht mehr…nicht einmal atmen. Blut pulst aus seinem Mund und seiner Nase und bringt hellrote, schaumige Alveolen aus seiner perforierten Lunge mit nach oben. Meine Augen versuchen, die seinen fest zu halten…eisblau…wie ein Wintermorgen… Ich stütze seine Schläfe mit einer Hand, damit sein Kopf nicht zur Seite rollt, denn Sherlock ist längst zu schwach, ihn zu halten…Der Puls unter meinen Fingern ist kaum noch spürbar. Seine Hand liegt kalt und schlaff in der Meinen. Und mit einem Mal spüre ich voller Entsetzen, wie der letzte Rest Leben aus seinem Körper weicht. Und die verlöschenden Augen schließen sich für immer…  
  
„Sherlock!“  
  
Ich fahre hoch, als hätte mich jemand  zuvor Minuten lang unter Wasser gedrückt. Mein Herz stampft wie ein Motor auf Hochtouren. Es schlägt so heftig, dass ich glaube, nicht atmen zu können, weil es meinen Brustkorb so erschüttert. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit liege ich hilflos da…muss warten dass mein gehetztes Herz seine Flucht aufgibt und sich dem Feind stellt…  
...ich korrigiere das wirre Bild mit meinem medizinischen Fachwissen und ein erster Lichtschimmer von Klarheit kehrt in meinen Verstand zurück. Noch eine ganze Weile liege ich da, und konzentriere mich darauf zu atmen, nur zu atmen…  
Dann schleppe ich mich ins Bad, schäle mich am Boden kauernd aus den durchweichten Klamotten und krieche unter die Dusche…heiß…kalt…heiß…kalt…  
Ich verliere den Faden und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen lebendig fühle.  
  
Kurz darauf saß ich im mit dem zweiten Glas Wasser in einem frischen Schlafanzug vor dem Laptop. Ich bookmarkte den Blog, Questsearch und einige meiner anderen Seiten, schaute da und dort rein, ohne mich auf irgendein Thema einlassen zu können…Bilder aus meinem Traum zuckten wie Blitze durch meinen Kopf.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und flüsterte vor mich hin: „Es war ein Traum. Sherlock ist unversehrt. Sherlock ist unten und ruht sich aus…   –  
  
Sherlock...“ Meine Stimme war zurückgekehrt und klang wieder einigermaßen fest.  
Dann gab ich in die Suchmaschine ein: „The Science of Ded…“, ich klickte den ersten Vorschlag des Auswahlmenüs, das sich unter dem Eingabefeld ausklappte, an und die Seite begann zu laden.  
  
Wenn sich das Leben einfach so wieder herstellen ließe…oder eine in Trümmern liegende Welt – so, wie man die Festplatte eines Computers einfach wieder mit allem bestücken, alle Verknüpfungen wieder neu anlegen kann…  
  
  
Mir stockte der Atem: Die Seite war komplett schwarz, die Buchstaben pink und ich las:  
  
  
„The Science of Deduction  
  
  
Ich bin Anonymus und ich mache alles für euch. Es muss nur böse sein und der Preis muss stimmen!  
  
Schickt mir eure Vorschläge und ich wähle aus, was mir gefällt.  
  
  
Und wagt es nicht, mich zu langweilen!!!  
  
Dann werde ich euch finden.  
  
Aber wehe, ihr meint es nicht ernst! Wehe, ihr kommt mir in die Quere! Denn ich werde euch finden und wenn ihr mich reinlegen wollt, dann werde ich euch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!  
  
  
  
Herzlichst xxx M.“  
  
  
  
„Ich fantasiere…“ flüsterte ich fassungslos.  
  
Dann las ich den Titel – und diesmal richtig:  
  
„The Science of Destruction“  
  
  
  
"Ready, when you are...!"  
  
  
„The Science of Destruction  
  
Ich bin Anonymus und ich mache alles für euch. Es muss nur böse sein und der Preis muss stimmen!  
Schickt mir eure Vorschläge und ich wähle aus, was mir gefällt.  
Und wagt es nicht, mich zu langweilen!!!  
Dann werde ich euch finden.  
Aber wehe, ihr meint es nicht ernst! Wehe, ihr kommt mir in die Quere! Denn ich werde euch finden und wenn ihr mich reinlegen wollt, dann werde ich euch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen!  
  
Herzlichst xxx M.“  
  
Schaudern packt mich und ich spüre erneut kalten Schweiß auf meiner Stirn, gleichzeitig lauert da irgendwo in meinem Innern ein irres Kichern.  
  
„Moriarty hat eine Website…!“ Ich sage es laut, damit ich es glauben kann – was heißt laut…? –  …es wird eher ein Ächzen.  
  
Dann erst sehe ich den Link: "Schaufenster"  
  
Ich klicke ihn an und lese:  
  
„Das Verbrechen, das Sie planen ist besonders originell, meinen Sie? Überraschen Sie mich! Ich werde Sie sponsorn, wenn mich die Idee wirklich fasziniert!  
  
Sie wollen Ihr florierendes kleines Verbrechersyndikat ausweiten? Den Radius Ihres Schmugglerringes erhöhen und sich neue Märkte im alten Europa erschließen? Dann sind Sie bei mir richtig!  
  
Jemand mobbt Sie? Steht Ihrem Glück im Weg? Quält den Menschen, den Sie lieben? Oder müssen Sie einfach verschwinden und unauffindbar sein?  
Ich arrangiere das für Sie! Sie müssen nur den Mut haben, es zu wollen!“  
  
Ich musste ein paar Mal durchatmen. Dann nahm ich den Laptop, zog den Morgenmantel über den Schlafanzug und ging leise hinunter. Sherlock musste das so bald wie möglich wissen! Ich würde ihn nicht wecken, aber ich wagte es jetzt sowieso nicht mehr einzuschlafen! Ich würde nur warten, bis Sherlock aufstand…  
  
Moment…!  
  
Wieso kam da Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer...?  
  
So leise wie möglich schlich ich mich durch die Küche herein, weil ich hoffte, das Geräusch dieser Tür zum Flur würde nicht ganz so laut im Wohnzimmer ankommen und spähte zum Sofa...  
  
...Tatsache. Da lag er – auf der rechten Seite, Kopf Richtung Fenster – …wenn man das "Liegen" nennen konnte! –  ganz zusammengekrampft und mit vor seiner Brust gekreuzten, geballten Fäusten, zusammengebissenen Kiefern und wie vom Schmerz verzerrter Stirn. Und ich hatte mich vor nicht mal zwei Wochen noch gefragt, ob er so etwas wie Albträume überhaupt kannte! Nun war dies zweifellos kein Alptraum, denn Sherlock befand sich eindeutig im Tiefschlaf, aber es erschreckte mich, zu sehen, dass er offenbar eine gewisse Neigung zu dem besaß, was man gemeinhin als Schlafwandeln bezeichnet. Das passte allerdings gut zu notorischem Schlafmangel, sowie Stress und auch zu manisch-depressiven Störungen.  
Ich stellte den Laptop erst mal auf dem Tisch ab und näherte mich leise dem Sofa. Schweißperlen glitzerten bei jedem gequälten Atemzug auf Sherlocks bleichen Zügen.  
Sollte ich ihn wirklich so lassen...ihn nur bewachen, bis es nachließ...?  
Ich wartete. Aber sein Zustand veränderte sich nicht. Da er so mühsam atmete, entschloss ich mich endlich doch dazu, ihn aufzuwecken.  
  
„Sherlock?“ fragte ich leise. „Sherlock, wach auf, bitte…“  
Ich berührte seine Schulter und bereitete mich darauf vor, mit dem anderen Arm seine Handgelenke zu fixieren, für den Fall, dass er anfangen sollte, mit diesen bereits geballten Fäusten um sich zu schlagen…  
„Sherlock…!“ Ich spürte den klar definierten, angesprungenen Deltamuskel unter meiner Hand und griff etwas fester zu. Als ich Sherlock zu schütteln versuchte, konnte ich an dem Widerstand fühlen, wie angespannt sein ganzer Körper war.  
Plötzlich zuckte er hoch wie ein großes, verschrecktes Tier und riss die Augen auf.  
„Sherlock!?“ Er schien mich nicht wahr zu nehmen. Sein Blick irrte umher.  
„Sherlock? Bist du wach? Schau mich an…!“ Er war verwirrt, komplett desorientiert… dann ging ein Schwanken durch seinen Körper und der Muskeltonus begann nachzulassen. Endlich fanden seine Augen die meinen, sein Blick wurde klarer und er begann, wieder Atem zu schöpfen.  
„John…“ Seine Muskeln erschlafften und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
…Erleichterung? …Scham? – Beides?  
  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, weshalb ich eigentlich herunter gekommen war und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Behutsam breitete ich die herunter gefallene Decke über ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken. Dann ließ ich meine Rechte, da zwischen seinen Schulterblättern  liegen und spürte, wie er langsam etwas ruhiger wurde.  
Krampfhaft überlegte ich, was ich sagen sollte…  
„…sehr schlimm…?“ fragte ich mitfühlend.  
Er rang noch einen Moment nach Fassung und zwang sich dann, mich anzusehen.  
„Habe ich dich geweckt? …Nein… du hattest... -  deinen eigenen Albtraum…“  
„Kann ich dir ein Glas Wasser bringen – oder sonst irgendetwas…?“  
„Nein…warte...bleib einfach noch einen Moment…“ Er atmete ein paar Mal durch.  
Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Willst du drüber reden?“  
Ich wusste, noch ehe ich es ausgesprochen hatte, dass es dafür einfach zu früh war. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und sagte matt, aber auch ziemlich kühl: „Ein Glas Wasser wird mir gut tun, danke…“  
Frustriert stand ich auf und brachte es ihm. Er hatte sich schon mit dem aufgestützten rechten Arm an der Seitenlehne hochgezogen und nahm mir das Glas ab. Und er hatte sich schon wieder so weit in der Gewalt, dass er nicht zitterte. Nicht ein bisschen.  
Ich nahm ihm das leere Glas ab. „Besser…?“  
„Geht schon…“ Er musterte mich, als sei ich eine knifflige Chiffre: “Afghanistan…? …nein… irgendwas stimmt nicht…“ rätselte er.  
„Nun, es war nicht nur ein Albtraum“, würgte ich hervor. „Ich muss dir was zeigen.“ Ich ging den Laptop holen, setzte mich Sherlock gegenüber, drückte Alt und die Pfeiltaste nach links, um zu Moriartys Startseite zurückzukehren und sagte: „Also ich bin nicht schlecht erschrocken, als ich es gesehen habe…es ist – einfach irre…!“ Als er mich nur fragend ansah, drehte ich das Gerät um 180° und achtete auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck….  
Binnen nicht mal einer Sekunde waren da Überraschung, Ekel, Empörung, Faszination…! – jedenfalls – so weit ich das einschätzen konnte. Dann sah er mich an.  
„Wie bist du an diesen Link gekommen…!?“  
Kein Versuch, es zu deduzieren – er musste ziemlich fassungslos sein!  
„Naja…ich hatte den Eindruck, ich hätte da einen Virus oder Trojaner oder was auch immer… ich hab versucht das zu beheben, dann war natürlich der Verlauf weg, die Favoriten – und als ich nach The Science of Deduction suchte, bin ich bei dem zweiten „d“ wohl versehentlich auf das „s“ gekommen – ich kann kein 10-Finger-System, wie du weißt… und dann habe ich den ersten Vorschlag angeklickt…nicht richtig hingesehen – und da war ich…auf Moriartys Homepage!“ Ich unterbrach mich, denn mir wurde gerade klar, dass ich doch etwas schrill klang.... aber Sherlock schien davon nichts zu merken, ...er kroch förmlich in den Bildschirm hinein…klickte – erstarrte… FLUCHTE…! Hämmerte irgendetwas in den Laptop…  
„Sherlock?“ fragte ich beunruhigt, aber er registrierte mich nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden raufte er sich die Locken und sah mich endlich an.  
„Wann hast du das gefunden, wie lange ist das her?!“ Seine Stimme schraubte sich zum Fortissimo hoch, während er sprach.  
„Halbe Stunde…vielleicht…?“    
Sherlock stöhnte unwillig. „Das Schaufenster! – Was war das, was stand da...?!“ –  
„Wieso…?“ Ich drehte den Laptop zu mir herum – und dann verstand ich es:  
„…’Ihre Sitzung ist abgelaufen.’…“ –  
Die Seite war weg…! Die Startseite!! Das Schaufenster!!! Das Kontaktformular!!!! Alles!!!!!  
„John...!!!“  
„Warte…“ brachte ich hervor… ich schloss die Augen:  
„Ich werde Ihr Verbrechen sponsorn, wenn... ich es wirklich ...faszinierend finde…  
Wenn Sie Ihr Verbrechernetzwerk erweitern wollen, kann ich helfen… - - -er erwähnte das alte Europa… - und dann bot er an, sich auch bei so was wie Auftragsmorden aus ganz persönlichen Gründen…naja…nützlich machen zu wollen… – entschuldige…wörtlich…das kriege ich nicht hin…“  
Ich Idiot! Hätte ich doch Screenshots gemacht, oder den Quelltext kopiert!!!  
Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sherlock, um zu sehen, wie er es aufnahm.  
  
Der Consulting Detective grinste schräg: „Wer weiß, wann ich ohne dich darauf gestoßen wäre...! – Das ist krass… verballhornt einfach den Namen meiner Site… wirklich dreist…!“    
Ich musste mich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen.  
Seine Augen glitzerten...!  
Er war wieder total hingerissen...!  
  
– „...bitte nicht…!“, dachte ich. „…das ist …krank, sich so für einen Irren zu begeistern…! – Für ein geschicktes Verbrechen…das mag grade noch angehen… aber bitte…! – …keine Begeisterung über einen Teufel…!“ –  
  
„… – Sherlock…?“ Als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich tatsächlich ein Stechen in der Herzgegend spürte, fühlte ich mich plötzlich unbeschreiblich alt. „Sherlock…!!“  
Gut…! Er nahm mich wieder wahr…  
  
Sherlock klappte meinen Laptop zu, sah mich eindringlich an und fragte stockend und äußerst konzentriert: „John…, wird es…  – ist es zu viel für dich…?“  
  
Der kleine, krampfhafte Schmerz in meiner Brust löst sich Rückstands los auf. Ich schüttle vage den Kopf und sage nur – etwas atemlos:  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist…“  
  
Und als ein schwaches Lächeln um seine Lippen zuckt, weiß ich, dass er mein heimliches Mantra, das ich seit unserem ersten Fall wie einen Talisman in meinem Herzen herumtrage, sehr wohl einzuordnen weiß…

 

 

  
  
 **Ein Köder für Anonymous**

 

  
  
Den Rest der Nacht ist Sherlock wieder in dem Modus, in dem er Scheuklappen zu tragen scheint. Erst probiert er noch ein wenig an meinem Laptop herum, dann macht er sich eine Tasse Kaffee – natürlich ohne sich nur im Entferntesten daran zu erinnern, dass er sich nicht alleine auf der Welt befindet, holt dann seinen eigenen Laptop und arbeitet weiter.  
Schließlich verschwindet er, taucht vollständig angezogen wieder auf und schickt sich an, Mantel und Schal anzuziehen.  
„Sherlock?!“ frage ich entgeistert. „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?“ Es ist gegen drei Uhr früh.  
Nur weil ich ihm im Weg stehe, findet er in die Realität zurück, in der ich auch existiere und gibt widerwillig Auskunft: “Moriartys Software erkennt unsere Geräte, deshalb schaffen wir es nicht mehr auf seine Site… Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden…“  
„Warte – !“ – „ Lass nur, John…  – es wird nicht gefährlich – und außerdem ziemlich langweilig. Aber ich habe vielleicht nur einen Versuch, ehe Moriarty es merkt und für länger untertaucht. – Warte nicht auf mich – ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange es dauern wird…“  
Und damit rauscht er hinaus.  
  
Ich versuchte, noch etwas zu schlafen, hatte aber keinen rechten Erfolg damit. Am Vormittag rief ich Mrs Turner auf ihrem Handy an, um mich nach Mrs Hudsons Befinden zu erkundigen.  
Sie gab Entwarnung und als ich später Mrs H in ihrer Küche werkeln hörte, überlegte ich, bei ihr vorbei zu schauen. Aber ich entschied mich dagegen, denn sie würde mich nach Sherlock fragen – und ich war einfach unschlüssig, was ich dann hätte sagen sollen.  
  
Sechs Stunden nach Sherlocks Aufbruch – gegen neun – klingelte mein Handy. Mycroft! Nicht schon wieder!  
„Mycroft?“  
„Guten Morgen, John. Störe ich?“  
„Deduzieren Sie das doch mal“, gab ich zurück. „Was gibt es denn?“  
„Schläft Sherlock noch?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Er ist nicht im Haus.“  
„Er ist – was? – Das kann doch nicht…ich habe sein Handy geortet, es ist bei Ihnen, John!“  
„Was?“ rief ich. „Sie bluffen, er wechselt immer wieder sein Passwort – !“  
In dem Augenblick hörte ich ein leises, dumpfes Brummen. Sherlocks Handy auf Vibrationsalarm! …Wo kam das her…? Der Resonanz nach lag es auf einer Tischplatte… Halb unter der Zeitung…: Ja. Mycroft! Ich hob ab.  
„Glauben Sie mir jetzt, John?“  
Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen. „…muss ich wohl… – Hören Sie, Mycroft, ich wäre ja mitgekommen, aber wenn er nicht will…“  
„Ich sollte ihn chippen lassen wie einen streunenden Kater…“, knurrte Mycroft. „Hinter was ist er her?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, behauptete ich.  
  
– „…Aber ich habe vielleicht nur einen Versuch, ehe Moriarty es merkt und für länger untertaucht…“ –  
  
Das fehlte noch, dass Mycroft sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Moriartys Site machte und dadurch Sherlocks Nachforschungen behinderte. Mir dämmerte, warum Sherlock sein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte: Er fürchtete, dass Moriarty einen Weg gefunden hatte, es zu orten – und das hatte Mycroft ja dann wohl auch längst! – indem er irgendwie den Passwortschutz umging…!  
„Hat er nichts gesagt? Hat er Mails bekommen, Anrufe...?“  
„Ich weiß nicht!“ knurrte ich genervt. „Ich unterstütze ihn, ich spioniere ihn nicht aus. Ende!“  
  
Ich legte bei beiden Handys auf und setzte mich vor Sherlocks Laptop. Widerwillig suchte ich nach Nachrichten, versandten Mails. Da war eine von zwei Uhr einundvierzig an einen „Nerd1988“, der in der Nachricht selbst aber Morrys genannt wurde. Sherlocks Absender hieß zu meiner Überraschung „freak1976@mephone.org.uk“. Er konnte schon einen schrägen Humor haben! Aber half mir das weiter? Ich startete eine Suchanfrage, aber es gab auf dem gesamten Laptop keine Erwähnung eines Morrys – ebenso wenig im Telefonbuch des Blackberry. Sackgasse.  
  
Moment…! Ich zögerte. Ich hätte Morrys eine Mail schreiben und fragen können, ob mit dem „Freak“ alles in Ordnung war – aber würde ich damit eine Spur hinterlassen, die Moriarty zurückverfolgen konnte? Ich entschied mich dagegen. Sherlock war jetzt seit sieben Stunden weg – er konnte sonst wo sein…!  
  
Sherlocks Handy brummte erneut. Hoffentlich nicht wieder Mycroft. …Nummer unterdrückt… –  sollte ich überhaupt rangehen?  
„Ja?“  
„Komm mir nicht in die Quere, Sherlock! Ich spiele nicht nur gegen dich eine Partie – obwohl sie etwas Besonderes ist – ja, etwas ganz Besonderes… Aber in meine anderen Spiele: Misch. Dich! Nicht!! EIN!!!“ Er hatte seine Stimme zu einem irrsinnigen Brüllen hochgeschraubt.  
„Anonymous!“ Ich hatte nur irgendwie grade noch verhindern können, dass ich ihn Moriarty nannte – aber stattdessen rutschte mir dieser Ausruf heraus.  
Ein paar Momente Stille...  
„Wer. Ist. Da. Dran? …  
Oh…natürlich: Es ist der Blogger!“ Das Lachen war – wie die Stimme – elektronisch verzerrt. „Das ist  ja interessant...!“ Dann legte er auf.  
  
Ich setzte mich schwerfällig und behielt das Black-Berry in der Hand. Als eine SMS kam, zuckte ich zusammen. Dann öffnete ich sie.  
„Komm mir nicht in die Quere, Sherlock! Ich spiele gegen dich eine ganz besondere Partie – . Aber in meine anderen Spiele: MISCH DICH NICHT EIN!!! Anonymous“  
„O, Gott, Sherlock…!“ stöhnte ich. „Bitte, pass auf dich auf…!“  
Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, mit zu kommen! Hatte Mycroft nicht vollkommen Recht?  
  
Ich schrak zusammen, als es klingelte. Diesmal war es mein Handy. Nummer unterdrückt.  
  
„Watson?“ Ich klang heiser und angespannt.  
„John, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ fragte mich eine vertraute Stimme verwundert.  
„Sherlock! Gott, sei Dank! Wo bist du?“ stieß ich hervor.  
„Auf dem Rückweg. Was ist passiert?“  
„Eben hat Moriarty auf deinem Handy angerufen!“  
„Was? Wieso bist du überhaupt rangegangen?“  
„Weil dich Mycroft gesucht hat; er rief dein Handy an, um mir zu bewesen, dass du es hier gelassen hast. Sherlock – es war eine Drohung, du sollst dich aus Moriartys Angelegenheiten raushalten, er hat es dir jetzt noch mal als SMS mitgeteilt. Er hat gemerkt, dass nicht du den Anruf entgegen genommen hast! – Sherlock, du bist in Gefahr! Bitte, lass mich Mycroft bescheid sagen, wo du bist, damit seine Leute dich beschützen können – “  
Ich erntete nur ein unwilliges Schnauben:  
„John. Ich werde in fünf, sechs Stunden zurück sein. Lade einfach deinen Revolver und lass dich nicht umbringen, bis ich zuhause bin, ja?“  
„Pass auf dich auf…“, seufzte ich. Sherlock legte auf.  
Okay…, dachte ich erleichtert: Zumindest im Moment ist er noch an einem Stück…! Aber wenn er Erfolg gehabt hatte, dann hatte er den gefährlichsten Teil des Weges noch vor sich…!  
Für mich sah ich eigentlich keine Gefahr, aber ich machte meinen Browning bereit.  
  
  
Plötzlich fiel mir Norma ein – richtig! Ich musste mit ihr noch unser Valentins-Date besprechen.  
„Hallo, John!“ begrüßte sie mich. Diesmal hatte sie offenbar auf ihr Display gesehen – anscheinend hatte sie auf meinen Anruf gewartet.  
„Hi, Norma! Du magst doch Indisch – “  
„Ich liebe Indisch…! – das hast du behalten?“  
„Na, klar! Was hältst du von der Masala-Zone in Soho 19:30? Ich hole dich mit dem Taxi ab.  
„Gut! Ich werde sehen, dass ich rechtzeitig fertig bin.“  
„Wie war deine DVD-Nacht?“  
Sie erzählte ein bisschen von den Filmen, wie viel sie getrunken hatten und dass es da so einen albernen Brauch gab, dass immer derjenigen, die zuerst einschlief der BH ins Eisfach gesteckt wird – wirklich lächerlich…aber sie meinte es sicher als Wink, dass uns diesmal kein Kunde und auch sonst nichts stören würde.  
„Und was machst du so?“  
„Ouh…nichts Besonderes…“  
– Nein! Ich habe nur gerade gesagt bekommen, ich solle mich nicht umbringen lassen… –  
„Klingt ja langweilig!“ zog sie mich auf.  
„Langweilig ist manchmal ganz entspannend…“, rechtfertigte ich mich. Ja ein wenig Langeweile wäre definitiv erstrebenswert.  
Norma gab mir schließlich zu verstehen, dass sie zu tun hatte und wir beendeten das Gespräch.  
  
  
Kurz nach vier Uhr nachmittags hörte ich die Haustür…Sherlocks Schritte…eindeutig. Ich setzte Teewasser auf und versuchte meine Erleichterung vor ihm zu verbergen.  
„Hallo, Sherlock. Erfolgreich gewesen?“  
„Das wird sich zeigen…“ Er entdeckte sein Handy auf dem Couchtisch und checkte Moriartys SMS. Danach ließ er sich in Mantel und Schal auf dem Sofa nieder. Durchgefroren – offensichtlich…  
„Tee?“ fragte ich.  
„Unbedingt.“  
„Du warst 13 Stunden weg…“ bemerkte ich, während ich ihn prüfend musterte. Es schien ihm gut zu gehen…nur war da so ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, das mir nicht recht gefallen wollte.  
„Was wollte Mycroft?“  
„Wissen, ob du wieder deinen Hals riskierst, nehme ich an.“  
„Du hast ihm doch wohl nichts von dieser Website erzählt?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“ gab ich entrüstet zurück, „auch nicht von Morrys, Nerd1988…“  
„Gut…“  
„Jetzt sag schon. – Du warst also bei diesem Morrys?“  
„Genau. Er ist eine absolute Koryphäe im Netz. Es musste schnell gehen. Und ich wollte ordentlich von London entfernt sein, damit Moriarty nicht gleich Verdacht schöpft.  
Morrys hat mir neue Software überlassen, die er gerade entwickelt, und mit der Moriarty vorläufig nicht klar kommen kann. Mindestens vier Wochen hat er mir garantiert…“ Mit diesen Worten holte er einen USB-Stick aus seiner Innentasche und steckte ihn in seinen Laptop – wohl um das mysteriöse Programm zu installieren.  
„Wir waren nur ganz kurz auf dieser Website und haben das Kontaktformular ausgefüllt – als sich nach dem Versenden die Seite aktualisierte, hieß es schon wieder, die Sitzung sei abgelaufen - und die Site war unauffindbar...“ Sherlock schmunzelte grimmig.  
„Moment – ihr habt – WAS?“ stotterte ich: „Du hast Moriarty…?“  
„Ich habe ihm einen Auftrag vorgeschlagen.“  
„Um Gottes Willen! – Ein Verbrechen?!“  
„Offenkundig, ein Verbrechen. Etwas anderes interessiert ihn nicht. Bis jetzt habe ich ihn nur nach der Möglichkeit und dem Preis gefragt“, erklärte Sherlock gelassen.  
„Aber wenn er das herausfindet – du weißt doch, was er geschrieben hat!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Er kann es nicht zu mir zurückverfolgen. Deshalb ja die Software. Und solange wir uns nicht zumindest auf eine Summe oder Gegenleistung geeinigt haben, wird er nichts unternehmen. Außerdem: Wenn er gut ist – bzw. seine Leute – wird er höchstens herausbekommen, dass es Mycroft ist, der ihn für ein ganz linkes Ding anheuern will.“  
Sherlock grinste mich an: „Kein Grund zur Aufregung, John“  
Ich musste ihn ziemlich fassungslos angestarrt haben. Und genau das war ich.  
„Du - hast ...ernsthaft Moriarty auf deinen Bruder gehetzt? – Du willst sie gegeneinander ausspielen!?“  
\- Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe...! -  
„Ach, John, sei doch nicht so theatralisch. Erstens passiert Mycroft nichts und zweitens, wenn er von dieser Site erfahren hätte, hätte er genau DAS gemacht.“  
  
„Du bist ja verrückt! - ...ihr seid ja wirklich beide verrückt!!“ rief ich, gab meinem Fluchtreflex nach und verließ – den Parka in der Hand – das Haus.  
  
  


 

  
 **Flucht aus der Baker Street**

 

  
  
Ich zog die Jacke erst über, als ich die Straße hinunter lief. Die Idee, dass in 221b die Atmosphäre vergiftet sein musste, schien mir nun physisch wie psychisch spürbar: Ich fühlte mich einerseits benommen und schwindlig, andererseits fast panisch. Ich brauchte dringend frische Luft – und Abstand – Abstand zwischen mir und diesen Wahnsinn! In vier oder vielleicht auch erst in acht Wochen würde Moriarty also glauben müssen, das Mycroft ihn mit einem Verbrechen beauftragt hatte…!? Und dann…? Oder würde es Nerd1988 noch gelingen, diese Spur rechtzeitig zu verwischen?  
Dass Mycroft seinen Bruder in einen Banküberfall schickte, war schon furchtbar  genug – aber diese Finte machte mich fassungslos. Mich hatte wirklich das blanke Entsetzen gepackt. Hielt Sherlock das für einen harmlosen Streich unter Brüdern? Ich wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass er so kalt, so skrupellos war. Aber das musste ich nun wohl doch akzeptieren... Konnte ich das?  
  
Ich wusste nicht, wohin mit mir – nur weg! Ich stieg in die nächste Tube, ohne richtig zu sehen, wohin es eigentlich ging. Dann saß ich fest zwischen all diesen richtigen Menschen… – Menschen, die ein richtiges Leben hatten und in ihren richtigen Leben Freunde hatten, Leute, die sie kannten, die sie mochten, oder nicht mochten, Lebensgefährtinnen oder Lebensgefährten... – aber die keine Erzfeinde hatten.  
Normale Menschen!  
  
Wie gewöhnlich, wie fade, wie langweilig, wie vorhersagbar...  
Hätte ich mich jetzt hier nicht sicher fühlen müssen, erleichtert, entspannt...? Aber all diese Menschen hatten so gar nichts mehr mit mir gemein, es gab nichts, was uns verband, sie hätten keine Silbe von dem verstanden, was mich umtrieb…  
Ein Gefühl von unüberwindlicher Einsamkeit überfiel mich.  
  
  
– ... "John, Sie sind Soldat und Sie werden eine Weile brauchen, bis Sie sich dem bürgerlichen Leben wieder angepasst haben", hallte Ellas Stimme in meinem Innern wider.  
  
– ... "...nun, ich sage "Gefährlich" – und schon bist du da...", sagte Sherlock triumphierend.  
  
– ... "Der Krieg verfolgt Sie nicht...Sie vermissen ihn. Willkommen zurück...", hörte ich Mycroft…  –  
  
  
Begann ich den Boden der Tatsachen unter den Füßen zu verlieren, Kam mir grade mein seelischer und moralischer Halt abhanden? Zog mich dieser Freak mit in seinen Abgrund? – denn genau das war es, was ich empfand, dass sich da ein Abgrund aufgetan hatte, DER Abgrund, der Abyssos, der Höllenschlund – und ich hatte hineingesehen und war außerstande, mir noch länger vorzumachen, ich hätte den Teufel nicht erkannt.  
  
Die Menschenmasse schwemmte mich aus der Tube und als ich weder auf der Erdoberfläche ankam, war die Dunkelheit bereits herein gebrochen. Ohne mich zu orientieren, wo mich die Untergrundbahn eigentlich ausgespuckt hatte, lief ich durch die Kälte.  
  
Erst als ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich die eisige Luft von innen her aushöhlte, rettete ich mich in den nächsten Pub. Nur zögerlich begann ich in der Gegenwart anzukommen. Es war nicht viel los…am Tresen standen ein Mann und eine Frau und sprachen mit dem Angestellten oder dem Wirt... Nach der schmerzhaft kalten Luft da draußen, atmete ich jetzt wieder leichter. Ich knetete meine vor Kälte starren Finger.  
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung orderte ich eine Portion Tee – ich musste mir über so einiges klar werden und fühlte mich ohnehin wirklich benebelt genug, da wäre Alkohol nur kontraproduktiv gewesen.  
  
„John…? – John Watson, was machen Sie denn hier?!“  
...Greg... Ausgerechnet. Klar, das war Lestrade gewesen am Tresen – und Donovan…, die hatte er eben nach draußen entlassen...,wahrscheinlich in den Feierabend… Ich hatte es gesehen, aber nicht registriert.  
Greg...Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn sehen wollte… – wollte ich überhaupt irgendjemanden sehen?  
„Oh, nein…was ist passiert…?“ Wirkte ich wirklich so verstört auf den Inspektor.  
Er setzte sich über Eck zu mir an den Tisch.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nichts..., Sherlock, eben... – ich konnte ihn grade einfach nicht mehr ertragen..." Meine Stimme klang matt und heiser.  
"Inspektor? – Wie immer?" fragte die Bedienung.  
"Hm? – Moment – John, – eh – also mein Lunch ist längst überfällig, ich muss jetzt wirklich etwas in den Magen bekommen... – aber wenn es Sie stört..."  
"...nein, Greg...es stört mich nicht...schon gut..."  
"Und... – haben Sie denn heute schon was halbwegs Anständiges gegessen...?"  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht verzweifelt aufzukichern, denn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging mir durch den Kopf, dass es normalerweise so war, dass ich darauf zu achten versuchte, dass Sherlock genug aß und dass es normalerweise Sherlock war, der mich in ein Restaurant schleppte und dem es egal war, was andere Leute dachten, wenn er mich einlud – und dass "normalerweise" für all das eine völlig unsinnige Bezeichnung war – weil all das doch noch keine zwei Wochen lief.  
"Jetzt, wo Sie's sagen, Greg... so gut wie gar nichts..."  
"Also dann zwei Mal die Haussandwiches, Abby, und einen Cider für mich", entschied der DI energisch.  
"Kein Wunder, dass Sie ihn nicht ertragen, wenn Sie halb verhungert sind. Also, was hat er angestellt?"  
"...schwer zu sagen...", murmelte ich ausweichend.  
Nach einer Weile setzte Greg neu an: "Hat er sich wenigstens gut erholt, nach der Geschichte neulich?"  
"Doch, er ist wieder ganz der Alte...", antwortete ich doppeldeutig.  
"Ich hatte grade den Eindruck, dass Sie sich ganz gut zusammenraufen. – Naja, gemessen daran, dass wir hier immerhin von Sherlock reden..."  
– …reden, dachte ich …wenn ich reden könnte, über das, was dieser Kerl tut! –  
Abby brachte zwei Berge von Sandwiches und wir verbrachten erst ein Mal ein paar Minuten kauend. Greg hatte blass und müde ausgesehen, aber jetzt wurde es immer eindeutiger, dass er tatsächlich in erster Linie hungrig gewesen war. Auch ich begann, mich etwas besser zu fühlen.  
„Also, womit hat er Sie denn nun so vor den Kopf gestoßen?“    
Ich winkte seufzend ab. Stattdessen fragte ich schließlich:  
"...Hing er wirklich an der Nadel, als Sie ihn kennen lernten?"  
Als Lestrades Gesicht versteinerte, fügte ich hinzu. "Ich habe Schweigepflicht, aber Sie müssen mir natürlich nichts sagen..."  
Der DI sah mich einen langen Moment an und sagte dann: „Also gut… aber Sie dürfen niemandem auch nur eine Silbe davon sagen – und natürlich erst recht nichts in Ihren Blog schreiben – und lassen Sie auch Sherlock nicht wissen, dass Sie davon Kenntnis haben. Das müssen Sie mir versprechen!“    
„Wenn Sie wollen, schwöre ich sogar“, antwortete ich und versuchte, ihn ermutigend anzusehen.  
  
"Also gut. Ich war damals noch Sergeant und beim Drogendezernat, hatte mich aber längst weg beworben, weil ich diesen Sumpf nicht mehr sehen mochte. Wir hatten eine Razzia gestartet und die Bilanz war verheerend, weil ein neuer kleiner Dealerring ausgerechnet an diesem Abend erstmals neumodische Gratistrips verteilte – einiges davon warfen diese Vollidioten sogar wildfremden Menschen unbemerkt in ihre Drinks. Es hat Tote gegeben in dieser Nacht und in den darauf folgenden Tagen, weil sich diese neue Droge mit dem anderen Zeug, was sich die Leute freiwillig verabreicht hatten, nicht vertrug. Eine wirklich fürchterliche Geschichte. Es fiel deshalb auch zunächst gar nicht auf, dass uns einer der ...Intensivpatienten gar nicht weggestorben sondern entführt worden war – wenn auch in allerbester Absicht." Lestrade sah mich an und wartete.  
"Sie meinen, sein Bruder Mycroft hat Sherlock aus dem Krankenhaus geschmuggelt an den Wachen der Polizei vorbei?"  
"Und zweifellos in einem Leichensack. Aber ich kam dahinter. Ich beschloss, das zunächst vertraulich zu behandeln, weil mir klar wurde, dass dieser Coup die Aktion einer ziemlich einflussreichen Person gewesen sein musste. Und da kommt man mit plumpen Durchsuchungsbeschlüssen und Haftbefehlen nicht weit, sondern ruiniert sich womöglich noch. Es gelang mir – allerdings erst insgesamt 10 Tage nach dieser Razzia – , Sherlock heimlich in einer Privatklinik aufzusuchen.  
Erst verhielt er sich fürchterlich ablehnend – aber dann war er beeindruckt, dass ich die Entführung überhaupt bemerkt und ihn gefunden hatte, dass ich besonnen genug gewesen war, das bis dahin geheim zu halten und dass ich seine Aussage ernst nahm, dass ich ihn als Zeugen und Opfer behandelte und nicht als schuldig gewordenen Abschaum...das war mir damals natürlich noch nicht so klar... – Klar, wurde das erst, als ich eine knappe Woche später, beim nachhause kommen eben diesen Junkie schlafend auf unserem Sofa vorfand, neben sich eine Notiz mit seiner zittrigen Handschrift, dass er mir den Fall aufklären würde, sobald er aufgewacht sei – vorausgesetzt, dass ich ihn nicht verpfeife..." Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung an diese fünf Jahre alte Geschichte. "Nur gut, dass meine Frau damals zur Kur war – aber natürlich hatte er das auch herausbekommen, das konnte ich ja noch nicht wissen... Er schlief noch mehr als 15 Stunden. Er musste wirklich völlig erschöpft sein. Nun, heute weiß ich, dass er sicher einige Tage nicht geschlafen hatte. Dann kam er langsam zu sich und grinste mich schließlich triumphierend an. Als ich damit begann, uns etwas zu Essen zu machen, döste er noch eine Weile. Und erst nachdem er etwas gegessen und ein paar Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte, legte er mir vollkommen klar, logisch und geordnet den ganzen Fall dar mit allen Namen und Einzelheiten. Er wusste, was wir gefunden und vor allem, was wir übersehen hatten. Und hinter seiner coolen Fassade war er – ja...er war unbeschreiblich glücklich zu sehen, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht heraus kam und von seinen Ausführungen komplett überwältigt war. Aber selbst nachdem ich heute weiß, dass er einige Tage bei seinem Bruder zugebracht und sich in unsere Datenbänke gehackt hatte, ist mir immer noch klar, dass das trotzdem eine brillante Arbeit gewesen ist. Er hatte es, nachdem er alle losen Enden verknüpft hatte, bei seinen Verwandten einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und bat mich quasi um Asyl. Ich bot ihm das Gästezimmer an, aber er wohnte praktisch auf unserem Sofa. In den nächsten Wochen lungerte er dort herum, kam allmählich wieder zu Kräften und löcherte mich jeden Abend über meine Fälle. Er fragte jedes Mal nach Dingen, die mir völlig irrelevant erschienen waren und manchmal trieb er mich wirklich zur Weißglut. Etwa nach vierzehn Tagen sah ich beim nachhause kommen eine Spur aus Dreck und frischem Blut, die die Treppen zu unserer Wohnung hinauf führte und befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
Ich fand ihn blutend, zitternd und halb bewusstlos im Badezimmer. Er flehte mich an, keinen Krankenwagen zu holen und beichtete mir, dass er im Keller eine massenverhältnismäßig originalgetreue Miniatur-Bombe gebaut hatte, um einen meiner Fälle zu lösen. Allerdings stimme mit unserem mutmaßlichen Rezept etwas nicht, der Sprengsatz sei so viel zu instabil. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich an einen Knall, den ich kurz vor meinem Eintreffen gehört hatte. Sherlock hatte ein Knalltrauma und war bis auf die Ohrgeräusche praktisch taub und nahe daran, panisch zu werden, weil er glaubte, das würde nun so bleiben. Als ich begriffen hatte, was ihn so fertig machte, bestellte ich unseren Hausarzt und suchte für Sherlock einen Artikel über akustische Traumata im Internet. Er bedankte sich bei mir fast überwältigt vor Erleichterung. Es war dann alles Gott sei Dank doch nicht so schlimm, wie es anfangs ausgesehen hatte und er erholte sich bald…  
Tja, so charmant er manchmal sein kann – es war klar, wenn meine Frau aus der Kur kam, musste er verschwunden sein. Aber es war schwer, mit ihm darüber zu reden... Ich hatte Angst, dass er wieder in den Drogensumpf abrutschen würde und grübelte nach einer Lösung. Natürlich kam es schließlich deshalb zu einem Riesenstreit, …weil Sherlock sich einfach nur von mir verraten fühlte."  
Lestrade seufzte. "Und dann machte ich etwas sehr, sehr Dummes, denn ich verließ an diesem Freitagabend unsere Wohnung, …das erste Mal seitdem Sherlock bei mir wohnte, ohne im Dienst zu sein..." Lestrade schwieg.  
"Oh, nein...", stöhnte ich, "und bis Sie zurück kamen, hatte er wieder – "  
Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", unterbrach er mich mit einem ernsten Lächeln. "Ich kam nicht zurück."  
Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen?  
"Ich trank zwei Gläser Scotch hier in meiner alten Stammkneipe, redete ein bisschen über dies und das, schaffte es, etwas runter zu kommen und beschloss noch einen weiteren Anlauf zu wagen, Sherlock meine Situation begreiflich zu machen, nach einem Kompromiss zu suchen... Aber es kam nicht mehr dazu...ich wurde überfallen. Zwei Maskierte mit Messern lauerten mir auf und hätten mich mit Sicherheit alle gemacht, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand mit einem erstaunlichen fernöstlichen Kampfstilmix dazwischen gegangen wäre.  
Ich war vor Schmerzen und Blutverlust halb bewusstlos, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass Sherlock bei mir wäre, dass er auf mich einredete und meine Blutungen zu stoppen versuchte. Als ich im Krankenhaus wieder zu mir kam, wusste niemand etwas von Sherlock… – ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte – vielleicht einfach weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ihn allein gelassen zu haben – oder weil ich mir einfach wünschte, mich vor meinem Tod mit ihm auszusöhnen..."  
"Was ist passiert?" entfuhr es mir, als Lestrade erneut in Schweigen versank.  
"Ich war gerade mal einen Tag zuhause und noch krankgeschrieben, als mir meine Frau einen Besucher ankündigte. Er war Mycroft Holmes. Er bedankte sich formvollendet und sehr unterkühlt für meine Fürsorge für Sherlock – wenn auch nicht ohne einen gewissen Tadel, dass ich seinen Bruder so lange vor ihm versteckt hatte und ließ mich wissen, dass Sherlock im Haus gegenüber einziehen werde und er von mir erwarte, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn hätte. Und im Gehen nannte er mich beiläufig "Detective Inspector"…  
Am nächsten Tag erfuhr ich, dass ich befördert worden und zur Mordkommission versetzt worden war. Und gegen 11 Uhr stand ein kleiner Umzugswagen in der Straße. Ich war noch nicht richtig zur Haustür draußen, als ich schon hörte, wie Sherlock die Möbelpacker herumkommandierte, wie er sie beschimpfte, dass sie nicht zugehört hätten, als er ihnen erklärte hatte, warum sie die Sachen in einer anderen Reihenfolge hätten verladen sollen…  
Ich war wirklich froh, ihn zu sehen und bedanke mich bei ihm, …wollte aber auch wissen, warum er sich nicht eher gemeldet hatte. Er sah mich an – ich konnte seinen Blick erst nicht deuten, aber dann sagte er: „Ich war durch unseren Streit abgelenkt, sonst wäre ich früher auf die Lösung gekommen. Dann wären Sie gar nicht erst attackiert worden.“ – Nun entschuldigte ich mich und erklärte ihm, dass es mir wichtig gewesen wäre, nach diesem Angriff etwas von ihm zu hören. Aber er verstand es nicht. Er sagte: „Ich hasse Krankenhäuser – und was hätte es Ihnen geholfen, wenn ich da gewartet hätte, bis Sie aufwachen? Durch Mycroft wusste ich genau wie es Ihnen geht.“ Ich überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann „Sie erinnern sich doch an die Explosion und das Knalltrauma. Es ging nicht weg, als Sie wussten, was es war, und dass Sie ihr Hörvermögen  zurückbekommen würden – aber es war sofort leichter zu ertragen, oder? Mir wäre es auch besser gegangen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie in Ordnung sind.“ – Darüber musste er erst einmal nachdenken.. – und dann drängte er mich, mir unbedingt seine Wohnung anzusehen…“  
  
Lestrade orderte ein zweites Glas Cider, das er umgehend bekam und trank es gleich fast halb leer.  
“Wie gesagt – kein Wort darüber…“, wiederholte er – aber ich hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie gern er mir das erzählt hatte.  
„Sie haben da etwas gesagt – dass Sherlock Holmes ein großer Mann ist – und, dass – wenn wir sehr viel Glück haben, er auch ein guter Mann werden könnte…?“  
Greg lächelte schräg. „Das war etwas kryptisch, was?”  
„Glauben Sie denn, dass er… kein guter Mensch ist…?“ fragte ich und versuchte vergeblich, beiläufig zu klingen.  
„Gut…welcher Mensch ist schon gut…? – Ich erinnere mich an einen Festgottesdienst, wo der damalige Polizeiseelsorger einen Text ausgesucht hatte, wo Jesus von einem Schmeichler als „guter Meister“ angeredet wird und dann kontert, dass kein Mensch gut ist, sondern allein Gott… Ich binkein religiöser Mensch, aber an dieser Antwort ist was dran.  
Wir sind von Natur aus alle Egoisten… Und ob Sherlock nun vielleicht eine schizoide Persönlichkeit hat oder einen kleinen Asperger – ich bin kein Psychologe und manchmal leuchtet mir nicht wirklich ein, was unsere Profiler so von sich geben – aber Sherlock ist ganz einfach Sherlock…“  
„Greg...denken Sie dass Sherlock seinen Bruder… – dass er ihn hasst…?“  
Lestrade sah irgendwie – betreten aus… „Wieso fragen Sie das, John…?“  
Klare Sache, der DI wollte Zeit gewinnen.      
„Er nannte in seinen Erzfeind…oder besser gesagt, Mycroft denkt, dass Sherlock ihn so sieht…“  
„Ach, John was wissen wir denn schon von diesen zwei Superhirnen – dass sie beiden maßlos verkopft sind und kaum jemanden kennen, mit dem sie sich richtig austauschen können…? Das muss doch einfach verdammt einsam sein da oben an der Spitze der geistigen Evolution, oder? Rivalen – sicher – ganz bestimmt… Mycoft ist der Ansicht, Sherlock müsse über seinen Schatten springen und Karriere machen; – aber stellen Sie sich ihn vor – in irgendeinem Konzern, einem Team, einer Hierarchie…! Sherlock sieht es genau umgekehrt: Es war Mycrofts Fehler, seinen Intellekt als Mittel zu benutzen – für etwas, das viel weniger wert ist – nämlich Politik!“ Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein…, kein Hass, bestimmt nicht… Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne…“  
Das überzeugte mich noch nicht, trotzdem war ich sehr erleichtert, dass Greg das so sah.  
„Sie wohnen also in der Montague Street…“, folgerte ich.  
Greg seufzte: „Nicht mehr …seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr… Meiner Frau wurde…meine Freizeit einfach etwas zu …sherlock-lastig – offiziell wollte sie einfach ein größere Wohnung, weniger zentral… mehr ins Grüne… aber eigentlich…“ Greg verstummte – ich konnte sehen, wie dieser innere Kampf wieder in ihm auflebte – und wie er wieder endete – bloß mit Verlierern… irgendwie…  
„Verstehe…“ nuschelte ich. „Wie lange war Ihre Frau damals zur Kur, Greg…?“  
„Sechs Wochen. Sherlock war fast genau fünf Wochen mein Logiergast…mein Hausgespenst oder Poltergeist…und manchmal einfach eine faszinierende, hinreißende Abwechslung von den stupiden, pedantischen Kleingeistern in meinem Alltag…“  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
„Danke, Greg…ich war...verunsichert... aber dann… – dann ich gebe ihm noch vier Wochen… so viel auf alle Fälle…“  
Ja, ich wusste, dass ich Greg auf den Leim gegangen war – aber ich war eben auch überzeugt, dass er es ehrlich meinte, – deshalb war es für mich in Ordnung.  
„Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir gerade jetzt zusammen getroffen sind…Passen Sie gut auf – auf sich und auf ihn…“  
„Eine Frage noch, Greg… Wenn Sie jetzt Dienstschluss haben…warum essen Sie dann hier Sandwiches…? “  
Greg begann kehlig zu kichern: “Merken Sie was? Merken Sie das, John? Er färbt ab!! – Genau das tut er... Meine Frau ist bei ihrer kleinen Schwester, die ein Kind bekommt... Er würde das wissen...irgendwie...”  
Jetzt musste ich ein bisschen mitlachen…die Beklemmung war fast vollständig verflogen…  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt zusehen, dass ich wieder nachhause komme… – bis bald, Greg…und danke…! “  
„Jederzeit wieder – wann immer er Sie auf die Palme bringt, John…“ grinste Greg – und ja klar, war mir auch aufgefallen, dass er erleichtert war, diese Last nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern tragen zu müssen… - aber darum ging es ja gar nicht…  
  
  
Ich stieg in die nächste Tube-Station hinunter und diesmal orientierte ich mich natürlich genau, wo ich war und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Baker Street zurück.

 

  
  
 **Das Wichtigste im Leben**

 

  
Ich stieg in die nächste Tube-Station hinunter und diesmal orientierte ich mich natürlich genau, wo ich war und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Baker Street zurück.  
Ich hätte noch viele Fragen an Greg gehabt: Ob er in den fünf Jahren jemals den Eindruck gehabt hätte, Sherlock sei rückfällig geworden – oder, was sein Mietverhältnis in der Montague Street beendet hatte – aber für den Moment wusste ich genug, – wusste, dass ich zurück wollte und uns noch einmal eine Chance geben... – was!? Streich das! Ganz schlechte Formulierung...!  
Was ich allerdings nicht wusste, war, wie ich mich verhalten sollte – oder besser gesagt, wie er drauf sein würde…  – hatte ihn mein Abgang gekränkt? – Oder hatte er ihn am Ende gar nicht registriert? Bei Sherlock war beides denkbar. Ich würde wohl spontan entscheiden müssen, wie ich reagieren sollte.  
Und Greg? Er war mir noch sympathischer geworden…  – und wenn er es fünf Wochen mit Sherlock ausgehalten und ihn anschließend noch 4 ½ Jahre  zum Nachbarn gehabt hatte, dann musste ich unbedingt noch einen Monat Probezeit dranhängen. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich befürchtet, Sherlock werde mir kündigen – zumindest als Kollegen…    
Lestrades Erzählung ging mir im Kopf herum… ich versuchte, mir Sherlock vorzustellen…mit längerem Haar und zerschlissenen Jeans – nein, ich weiß, ein Klischee…aber das Bild war einfach in meinem Kopf…  
  
– …  Etwa nach vierzehn Tagen sah ich beim nachhause kommen eine Spur aus Dreck und frischem Blut, die die Treppen zu unserer Wohnung hinauf führte und befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
Ich fand ihn blutend, zitternd und halb bewusstlos im Badezimmer… –  
  
Verdammt…! So etwas würde er doch nicht mehr machen, oder?? dachte ich erschrocken.  – Natürlich machte er so etwas noch…! Das passte doch zu dem, was Mike erzählt hatte...! Und irgendwie hatte er sich ja schon wieder auf eine Bombe eingelassen…und wusste nicht, wann sie zünden würde...  
Ich wurde immer unruhiger. Vielleicht sollte ich mir Sherlocks Versuche auf unserem Küchentisch von nun an genauer ansehen.  
  
Endlich kam ich vor 221 an und öffnete die Haustür. Mrs Hudson trat in den Flur. Ihre Tür war angelehnt gewesen, also hatte sie wohl auf meine Rückkehr gelauert.  
  
"John, da sind Sie ja wieder. Ich wollte mich noch einmal für Ihre Hilfe gestern Abend bedanken..."  
"Aber ich bitte Sie, Mrs Hudson, das war doch nicht der Rede wert. Haben Sie sich denn von dem Schrecken erholt?" fragte ich zurück.  
"Oh, ja danke.  –  Nur…, John... es geht mich ja nichts an, aber  –  diese Tabletten, die nehmen Sie doch nicht mehr, oder...?" fragte sie unsicher.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie sind mir mal vor einem Vierteljahr verschrieben worden und die meiste Zeit habe ich ohnehin versucht, ohne sie auszukommen."  
"Dann bin ich erleichtert!" Sie kicherte nervös. "Gut, dass Sie die während der Drogenrazzia neulich noch nicht hier hatten..."  
Ich grinste: "Dann hätte ich auch beweisen können, dass sie mir verschrieben wurden – " –  
"...außerdem hat Lestrade gar nicht wirklich nach Drogen gesucht... Wie kam er denn bloß auf diesen abwegigen Vorwand?" fragte sie.  
"Tja, keine Ahnung...", behauptete ich peinlich berührt.  
"John? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Sie sind da vorhin so hinausgestürmt... Für mich sah das sehr danach aus, als hätten Sie beide einen heftigen Streit gehabt."  
"Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit..." Sollte ich bei einer so treffenden Beobachtung etwa alles leugnen? "Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal nach oben."  
"Warten Sie... er hat einen seltsamen ...Gast."  
"Einen Gast? - oder eher einen Klienten?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...so ein ...vornehmer Gentleman mit Schirm – es fehlt bloß noch die Melone..." Ihr Zögern verriet mir, dass sie nahe daran war, so etwas zu sagen wie "eingebildeter Fatzke". Er schon wieder...!  
Mir kam ein Gedanke…  
"Mycroft!" – "Sie kennen ihn?"  –  "Sherlocks Bruder."  –  "Ach was...", rief sie überrascht.  
"Tja, ich geh dann mal rauf...", sagte ich und dachte: Ja, sie hat angebissen!  
Mycroft...! Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Es ging doch wohl nicht jetzt schon um Moriartys Auftrag? Oder nur um Sherlocks 13-stündige Abwesenheit?  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand der ältere Holmes unbehaglich und Schirm schwingend in der Gegend herum. Sherlock hockte – nun in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel auf seinem Sofa und visierte seinen Bruder feindselig über den Rand seines aufgeklappt vor ihm stehenden Laptops an. Mir schoss augenblicklich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Sherlock gerade mit Morrys über den Auftrag korrespondierte, den Mycroft angeblich für Moriarty hatte. Sherlock war mit Sicherheit sehr verärgert darüber, dass er diesen Austausch hatte unterbrechen müssen.  
  
"John... zurück von Ihrer kleinen Odyssee?" fragte Mycroft herablassend.  
"Manchmal ist der Weg das Ziel", gab ich zurück und begab mich umgehend in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.  
"Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mycroft", sagte ich in der Küchentür stehend und bemühte mich, Sherlock besänftigend anzusehen, falls er mir gleich einen wütenden Blick – ja, da war er schon!  
"Sie nehmen doch einen Tee mit uns. Mycroft?", fragte ich höflich und musste schmunzeln, als ich Schritte hörte.  
"Huhu, Jungs..." Ich hätte gewettet, dass Mrs Hudson darauf brannte, den älteren Holmes unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Zuverlässig hatte sie eine Platte mit etwas Gebäck zusammengestellt, um uns unter diesem Vorwand ganz zwanglos einen Besuch abzustatten.  
"Oh, Mrs Hudson. Sie müssen eine Hellseherin sein. Wir waren in der Tat nicht auf Besuch eingerichtet. Sie trinken doch eine Tasse mit...?" Wir tauschten verschwörerische Blicke...  
"Oh, wenn ich nur nicht störe..."  –  
"Aber ganz bestimmt nicht.  –  Darf ich Ihnen Sherlocks Bruder Mycroft vorstellen? – Mycroft, das ist unsere Vermieterin Mrs Martha Hudson, von der Sie gewiss schon gehört haben."  
"Selbstverständlich. Und nur Gutes. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", entgegnete Mycroft mit unterkühlter Liebenswürdigkeit und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Ich holte den Tee, während Mycroft sagte: "Ich hoffe, mein kleiner Bruder macht Ihnen keine Umstände  –  "    
– Oh, bitte, Mycroft, das ist wirklich peinlich – , dachte ich und warf Sherlock einen entsprechenden Blick zu, der von den anderen Beiden unbemerkt blieb, da ich gerade den Tee auf den Tisch stellte und Mycroft einen Stuhl für Mrs Hudson an das schmale Ende des Couchtisches heranrückte. Immerhin schien Sherlock nun zu verstehen, dass ich hier nicht gegen ihn arbeitete, sondern versuchte, die Wogen zu glätten, denn über sein Gesicht zuckte ein kleines, grimmiges Grinsen, als er mich ansah, seinen Laptop schloss und ihn mir hinhielt, damit ich ihn unauffällig aus Mycrofts Reichweite räumte.  
"Aber nein, überhaupt nicht", beteuerte unsere gute Mrs Hudson, "die Jungs sind ganz reizend zu mir."  
Kein Wort über die Unordnung, das Messer im Kaminsims oder den Schädel...  
– Gut, das Einmachglas mit den Augen hatte sie glücklicherweise noch nicht gesehen...  
Ich nahm neben Mycroft Platz, schräg gegenüber von Sherlock, der auf der rechten Seite des Sofas saß.  
Nun fühlte sich Mycroft bemüßigt, Konversation zu machen und Mrs Hudson stieg darauf ein.  
...  –  "Und welche Profession betreiben Sie?", fragte Mrs Hudson schließlich. Sherlock und ich wechselten schmunzelnd einen Blick und dachten:    
  
…dann ist er kein –? – "Kein was?" – Ich weiß nicht… kriminelles Superhirn...? „Nahe dran!" – „Grundgütiger! ... –  
  
"Ich bekleide einen niederen Posten in der britischen Regierung", antwortete Mycroft bescheiden.  
"Ou... – tatsächlich...", sagte Mrs Hudson. Politik war kein Thema für Smalltalk. Schon gar nicht mit den Tätern…  
"Und Sherlock…? Bist du wieder im Hungerstreik?" fragte sein älterer Bruder herausfordernd.  
Sherlock nahm sich ein Stück Teekuchen auf den Teller, den ich ihm versuchsweise eingedeckt hatte und stellte die unvermeidliche Frage: "Was macht die Diät? Hast du wieder zugenommen?"  
Mycroft setzte sich aufrechter hin und gab zurück: "Durchaus nicht!"  
"Aber doch! Dreieinhalb Pfund! Mir machst du nichts vor!" trumpfte Sherlock auf.  
"Sherlock, das ist aber wirklich nicht besonders herzlich", rügte Mrs. Hudson. "Sie brauchen doch keine Diät, Mr Holmes...", sagte sie zu Mycroft gewandt.  
"Wir sind nicht "herzlich", Mrs Hudson", erklärte Sherlock störrisch.  
Und Mycroft unterbrach ihn: "Nicht zueinander jedenfalls, das liegt uns nicht, hat es noch nie..."  
Die Brüder fixierten einander über den Tisch hinweg.  
"Im Übrigen ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass die Männer der Holmesfamilie überhaupt kein Herz besitzen", behauptete Sherlock boshaft grinsend.  
Mrs Hudson langte nach rechts und verpasste Sherlock eine kleine Kopfnuss. "Junger Mann, solche schrecklichen Dinge will ich von Ihnen nicht hören! Das ist nicht witzig und obendrein noch respektlos und undankbar."  
„Du siehst, sie ist durchaus imstande, ihren Standpunkt deutlich zu machen“, feixte Sherlock.  
„Sich umeinander zu sorgen  
und – für einander zu sorgen ist das Wichtigste im Leben…", insistierte Mrs Hudson ernst. “Und ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass Sie das auch noch lernen werden, Sherlock. –  
Ich habe einen Kuchen im Ofen, die Herren werden mich entschuldigen…“ Sie erhob sich hoheitsvoll. Abgang, Mrs Martha Hudson – ich hätte ihr nur zu gerne applaudiert.  
  
„Nun…“ Mycroft warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch: „John. Sie hätten mir wirklich Meldung machen müssen, dass sich mein Bruder wieder hier eingefunden hat.“  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass du versucht hast, mich zu erreichen“, verteidigte mich Sherlock, „das muss doch genügen!“  
„Offensichtlich nicht! Denn du hast nicht zurückgerufen!“  
„Es geht dich nichts an, wen ich treffe. Schlimm genug, dass du Johns neue Bekanntschaft sofort überprüfst“, brummte mein Mitbewohner, “und: Nein, ich werde deinem Premierminister nicht helfen.“  
„Wenn du wenigstens die philosophischen Grundlagen von Politik verstanden hättest, wüsstest du immerhin, dass er ebenso gut DEIN Premierminister ist“, giftete Mycroft herablassend.  
„Ich meine mich zu erinnern“, warf ich ein, „dass der große Philosoph Sokrates – jedenfalls Plato zufolge in der Abhandlung über den Staat – gesagt haben soll, man müsste die Politik eigentlich den Menschen überlassen die an ihr keinen Gefallen fänden – nämlich den Philosophen…“  
  
Beide schauten mich irritiert an.  
  
„Ach, weißt du, Mycroft“, schnurrte Sherlock“, komm doch ruhig ein ANDERMAL wieder vorbei, wenn du ZUFÄLLIG in der Gegend bist…“  
Auf diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl trollte sich Mycroft frustriert.  
  
  
Als wir hörten, wie die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war atmete Sherlock tief durch und sagte nur: „John. Meinen Laptop.“  
Ich brachte ihm widerspruchslos das Gewünschte und er drückte mir im Gegenzug seinen Teller in die Hand. Ob er tatsächlich etwas gegessen, oder den Kuchen nur zerbröselt hatte, war schwer zu sagen. Aber für mich war klar, dass er Mycroft hatte demonstrieren wollen, dass er an keinem Fall arbeitete. Ich räumte den Tisch ab.  
„Also…nicht, dass ich gegen Mycroft deine und Mrs Hudsons Unterstützung gebraucht hätte, aber die Idee war clever…“ schmunzelte Sherlock.  
„O, ja! Sie beschrieb deinen Gast – und ich dachte: Hey, wenn die Gute spitz kriegt, dass das dein großer Bruder ist, wird sie zuverlässig in Kürze unter einem äußerst nahrhaften Vorwand hier aufschlagen, um ihn unter die Lupe zu nehmen“, erklärte ich flapsig.  
„Sprich nicht von ihr, als wäre sie ein neugieriges Klatschweib“, tadelte mich Sherlock entrüstet.  
Ich beugte mich grinsend über die Spüle, denn das war genau die Reaktion gewesen, die ich bei ihm hatte evozieren wollen.  
„Immerhin hat dieser Tee verhindert, dass Mycroft sich wieder einfach deinen Laptop schnappt – und zwar diesmal um zu entdecken, wie du mit Morrys korrespondierst…  – Danke, dass du mich wegen meiner ‚Versäumnis’, Mycroft Meldung von deiner Rückkehr zu machen, verteidigt hast. –  
Ach, übrigens…ich sollte dir wohl sagen, dass ich Montagabend ein Date habe. Also melde dich bitte nur, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist – und nicht, weil du mit meinem Handy einem Killer eine SMS schicken willst, ja?“ bat ich.  
  
„Montag? Wieso Montag? Wäre Freitag oder Samstag nicht günstiger gewesen?“  
„Nun… – zum Ersten – es ist ein erstes Date. Und es ist unverfänglich und nur wenig peinlich, es vorzeitig zu beenden, wenn man sagen kann, man müsse früh aufstehen… Zweitens...“ Ich ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.  
„Zweitens…?  –  Das frage ich dich!“  
„Sherlock! Das Datum!“ rief ich.  
Ich sah zu wie er rechts unten auf dem Bildschirm die Uhr anklickte. „Und?!“ Es nervte ihn, dass er nicht darauf kam.  
„Der 14.! – der 14. Februar! –  –  – Valentinstag!“  
Sherlock grummelte wegwerfend: „Erfindung von Fleurop, Pralinenherstellern und Schmuckindustrie...!“  
„Ja, die profitieren sicher davon – aber: Keine Erfindung! Den gab es. Ein Bischof im 3. Jahrhundert. Nach der Überlieferung traute er mehrere Brautpaare, darunter Soldaten, die nach dem damaligen kaiserlichen Befehl unverheiratet bleiben mussten. Auf Befehl des Kaisers wurde er an einem 14. Februar wegen seines christlichen Glaubens enthauptet.“  
„Wen interessiert das denn heute noch!?!“ stöhnte Sherlock  
"Na, die Mädels, Sherlock!" antwortete ich lachend. "Es ist für sie romantisch...und sie finden es peinlich, wenn sie am Valentinstag kein Date haben...kratzt an ihrem Ego..."  
  
Ein Alarmton signalisierte eine eintreffende Mail.  
„Was Neues?“ fragte ich – und versuchte gelassen zu wirken.  
„Nein…Moriartys Website ist unauffindbar…ist wohl erst mal abgetaucht… – könnte aber auch bedeuten, dass mein kleiner Vorschlag Anklang findet…“  
  
Ich stellte mich taub, denn ich wollte nicht wirklich wissen, welches Verbrechen sich Sherlock ausgedacht hatte, um Moriarty in Mycrofts Namen damit zu beauftragen...  
  
„...ha! Ich hatte recht!“ rief Sherlock triumphierend. „Die Idee fasziniert ihn!“  
„Oh Gott! Was soll er machen?“ stieß ich entsetzt hervor.  
Sherlock grinste: „Sex-Skandal bei den Royals…!“  
„W - Was? Aber so etwas interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht!“ rief ich fassungslos.  
„Ja, dieser Unsinn mit der Monarchie und der Quatsch mit einem Premierminister… Und genau deshalb wird Mycroft nie Verdacht schöpfen, dass es meine Idee gewesen sein könnte!"  
„Um Gottes Willen, Sherlock! Du bringst Mycroft in Lebensgefahr!“ schrie ich.  
„Nein, John. Komm wieder runter. Für fast jeden anderen Menschen auf dem Globus wäre es ein sicheres Todesurteil, wenn sich Moriarty von ihm betrogen fühlte...  –  aber nicht für Mycroft. Er ist einer der am besten beschützten Menschen auf dieser Welt – es war nur logisch, mich für Mycroft als Absender zu entscheiden... Außerdem: Es wird nicht herauskommen…“  
  
Mein Herz raste. Ich stieg über den Couchtisch und setzte mich fast direkt vor Sherlock auf die Tischplatte.  
„Sherlock! Du ruinierst seine Karriere! Du ruinierst IHN! Menschen wie Mycroft verkraften so einen Gesichtsverlust nicht!“  
Sherlocks Gesicht verwandelte sich in Marmor. Er sah mich nicht an.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, Mycroft sei die britische Regierung… Und das war keine Übertreibung. Was glaubst du, wie viele Einzelpersonen, wie viele Regierungen würden ihn nur zu gerne zu Fall bringen… oder... – töten…? Was macht da EIN Moriarty noch für einen Unterschied…?“  
Damit verließ er fluchtartig den Raum. Ich hörte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zuschlagen und blieb ratlos und erschüttert zurück.  
  


  
  
  
**Funkstille**   
  
  


 

– ...nicht schon wieder…! – schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich eilte an Sherlocks Tür.  
  
„Sherlock...?“ – Stille.  
„Sherlock…?“ Ich klopfte vorsichtig. Nichts.  
„Oh, bitte, kannst du das diesmal bleiben lassen…! –  
Ja, vielleicht hätte ich darauf  bestehen sollen, mitzukommen, dann hätte ich versuchen können, dich da-  –  euch davon abzuhalten…  
Sherlock, vielleicht lässt sich noch irgendetwas tun – zur Schadensbegrenzung…  
Morrys fällt bestimmt etwas ein…“  
Keine Reaktion. Ich wartete…suchte nach Worten…es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.  
„Bitte, Sherlock…rede mit mir…du darfst dich jetzt nicht abkapseln…“  
Mir wurde klar, dass meine Stimme weicher geklungen hatte, als beabsichtigt.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sherlock stand – wie zum Sprung geduckt – vor mir, seine wutverzerrte Fratze direkt auf einer Höhe mit meinem Kopf, so dass ich erschrocken zurück wich.  
„Hör auf vor meiner Tür herum zu winseln!!!“ brüllte er. Krach. Schon war die Tür wieder zu.  
Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln.  
„Sherlock…mir ist klar, dass dich das viel Überwindung kosten würde…aber, bitte denk' darüber nach… Vielleicht wäre es am Besten, wenn wir Mycoft einweihen…!  
Im nächsten Augenblick prallte ich mit Rücken und Hinterkopf gegen die Wand im Flur. Sherlock war aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt wie eine Bestie und hatte mich am Kragen gepackt.  
„DU WIRST IHM NICHTS SAGEN!“ brüllte er.  
„Natürlich nicht…  –  ich will nur, dass du es in Erwägung ziehst…“ Wenigstens war es mir gelungen, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.  
„Ich hatte mehr als sieben Stunden, um diese Falle zu planen, Morrys, das Computergenie, hatte sechs Stunden, um darüber nach zu denken… Dieses Gambit ist der bestmögliche Schlag, den ich bei der aktuellen Lage gegen Moriarty führen kann. Wie lange, denkst du, sollte ich ihn noch gewähren – wie viel Kollateralschaden noch anrichten lassen, bevor ich endlich damit aufhöre, nur zu reagieren? …nur von einer seiner Fallen in die nächste zu tappen, wie eine verdammte Laborratte!?“ Er hatte gefährlich leise begonnen und sich dann wieder zum Fortissimo hochgeschraubt. Dann ließ er mich los und sagte:  
„Sicherheit ist vor allem Aberglaube. Gefahr zu vermeiden, ist auf lange Sicht nicht sicherer, als sich ihr vollständig auszusetzen. Das Leben ist entweder ein waghalsiges Abenteuer oder gar nichts“, und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
Als der Knall der zuschlagenden Tür verhallt war, setzte Sherlock hinzu:  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich in den zweiten Stock zurückziehst und mich nicht weiter behelligst!“  
Ich nahm mein letztes bisschen Selbstachtung zusammen und knurrte: „Bedaure! Die Benutzung der Küche und des Wohnzimmers stehen in meinem Mietvertrag!“    
  
Im Wohnzimmer warf ich mich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
War Sherlock wirklich so überzeugt von seinem Plan? ...davon dass Mycroft nichts passieren würde? …dass so schwer an ihn heranzukommen war? Oder war er bereit, seinen Bruder zu opfern, um eine unbestimmte Anzahl unbekannter Menschen zu retten? …dann war es logisch, sogar moralisch… – aber Mycroft war doch seine Familie…!  
Ich dachte an Sherlocks Flucht gerade eben aus dem Wohnzimmer. Hatte ich nun doch sein Gewissen wachgerüttelt? Ihm gar Angst eingejagt? – Eben hatte es nicht so ausgesehen…    
… – Aber hätte ich denn so tun, sollen, als sei alles Bestens, – einfach, weil die ausgelöste Lawine nicht mehr aufzuhalten war? –  
Hätte ich doch nur darauf bestanden, ihn zu begleiten…! Hätte ich ihn doch dazu bewegen können, mich einzuweihen…!  
  
…ein Sexskandal…!  
  
Ich befürchtete, dass Sherlock weder den einen noch den anderen Bestandteil dieses Wortes in seiner ganzen Tragweite wirklich erfassen konnte! Allein, wie er über die Affäre zwischen Anderson und Donovan vor zwei Wochen vor unser aller Ohren hergezogen war, sprach doch Bände! Sherlock wusste, wie sehr solche Themen die normalen kleinen Idioten in Aufregung versetzten, aber ihm schien so etwas lächerlich unwichtig.  –  Es berührte ihn ja auch nicht, wenn es den Anschein hatte, als sei ich sein Date.  –Dass ein solcher Skandal unter Umständen sogar einen weitaus größeren Scherbenhaufen an ruinierten Menschen und Vertrauensverhältnissen verursachen könnte als Raub oder Mord, war ihm wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Glaubte er wirklich, Mycroft wäre immun gegen die Schande, falls er als mutmaßlicher Urheber einer solchen Intrige auffliegen sollte?  
Ein Gedanke versuchte sich mir schon die ganze Zeit aufzudrängen – jetzt hatte er es geschafft und meine Barrikade durchbrochen: Mycroft würde seinem Leben ein Ende setzen, sollte er wirklich derart in Verruf geraten…  
Eigentlich hatte ich mich nicht aus dem ersten Stock vertreiben lassen wollen – aber nun hielt ich es selbst nicht mehr aus und ging nach oben.  
  
Ich fühlte mich zermürbt vom langen, ohnmächtigen Warten auf Sherlocks Rückkehr und aufgewühlt durch seinen aberwitzigen Plan und noch mehr durch die Motive, die ich dahinter vermuten musste.  
Und schließlich noch: Moriartys Anruf…!  
Was mich mehr und mehr beunruhigte, je länger ich darüber nachdachte, war: Der Zeitpunkt...!  
Sherlock war 13 Stunden weg gewesen – nach sieben Stunden ungefähr war Moriartys Anruf gekommen – also wahrscheinlich nicht allzu lange, nachdem Sherlock und Morrys das Kontaktformular ausgefüllt hatten…! Für mich sah das verdammt danach aus, als ob Moriarty längst bescheid wusste! – …das musste ich Sherlock sagen…  –  aber nein, das war ihm gewiss längst in den Sinn gekommen, oder…?  
Es war schon unangenehm, daran zu denken, dass Mycroft seine Augen überall hatte oder unsere Handys ortete, –  aber sich vorzustellen, dass Moriarty alles sah und hörte, unsere Mails las und wer weiß was noch alles, das war unerträglich…  
  
…oder sollte der Zeitpunkt Zufall gewesen sein…? Lag es nur daran, dass Moriarty mitbekommen hatte, dass ich auf seine Website gestoßen war…? Oh, Gott…!  
Hätte ich sie Sherlock bloß nicht gezeigt! Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn ich im 10-Fingersystem schreiben könnte! Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn mir Mycroft nicht den verdammten Film geschickt hätte…!  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, wie von einem Strudel hinab gezogen zu werden. Ich musste dringend von diesem Gedankenkarussell abspringen…aber wie…? Es gab definitiv niemanden, mit dem ich darüber hätte reden können… Und in meinem Innern meldete sich eine Stimme, die versuchte, mir meine Unruhe als Paranoia zu erklären…  
  
Widerwillig fuhr ich den Laptop hoch…Mit dem verdammten Internet und meinem bescheuerten Blog hatte doch alles angefangen…  
Trotzdem sah ich keinen anderen Weg, mich abzulenken.  
Die Seite der Sun erging sich in den wildesten Vermutungen über den Banküberfall – umso schlimmer, dass die Realität an Bizarrheit all diese Spekulationen noch weit übertraf…!  
…sonst schien es nichts nennenswertes zu geben…  
  
Ich checkte meine Mails und die Kommentare zu meinem Blog, aber es war alles ruhig.  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm möglicherweise…  
  
–  Sicherheit…Sicherheit ist Aberglaube…  –  
  
Was hatte Sherlock da gesagt? Es hatte wie ein Zitat geklungen…ich hatte das Gefühl, es kennen zu müssen…  
  
Ich gab die Worte ein, an die ich mich noch erinnerte und fand:  
  
"Sicherheit ist größtenteils Aberglaube. Sie existiert weder in der Natur, noch kann die Menschheit als Ganzes sie erfahren.  
Gefahr zu vermeiden ist auf lange Sicht nicht sicherer, als sich ihr vollständig auszusetzen. Das Leben ist entweder ein waghalsiges Abenteuer oder gar nichts.  
Unseren Blick auf Veränderung zu richten und uns wie freie Seelen im Angesicht des Schicksals zu benehmen - das ist unüberwindliche Stärke."  
  
                                                                                                     Helen Keller  
  
– …Helen Keller…?! – Die Assoziation, die mir durch den Kopf schoss, erschreckte mich zutiefst. Nichts gegen Helen Keller…bestimmt nicht… – Aber mir drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass wir gegen Moriarty letzten Endes waren wie sie: Taub und blind…  
  
Es dauerte lange bis ich einschlief, schließlich schrak ich aus mehreren Albträumen hoch, letzterer – völlig surreal – sah aus wie aus einem Hitchcockfilm und schien nach Entwürfen von Salvador Dalì realisiert worden zu sein: Überall waren riesige Augen, Ohren…dann sah ich aber auch Kameras und allerlei Überwachungselektronik, dazu Gewehrläufe – soviel zum Eingreifen des Verstandes bei luziden Träumen…das machte es in diesem Fall nicht gerade besser!  
  
Ich hatte zwar keine Panikattacke, aber die Unruhe war auch nicht viel erträglicher.  
  
Drei Uhr…  
Drei Uhr…wäre ich gestern doch nur um drei Uhr mit Sherlock aufgebrochen…!  
  
Damit resignierte ich, rappelte mich auf und zog mich an. Vielleicht würde ein Gang durch die eisige Nacht meine wirren Gedanken etwas betäuben…  
Obwohl ich ein gutes Tempo vorlegte, begann ich bald zu zittern. Die Kälte legte sich lähmend auf meine Schläfen, aber ich machte erst kehrt, als ich meinen Körper kaum noch spüren konnte.  
Schließlich wankte ich benommen die zwei Stockwerke hinauf und kletterte steif in mein Bett zurück, so durchgefroren, dass ich nicht einmal imstande war, mich unter der Decke warm zu zittern.  
Ehe ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, übermannte mich der Schlaf.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, fühlte ich mich erschöpft und unterkühlt. Ich blieb noch einige Minuten liegen und ging dann, den Bademantel über der Kleidung, hinunter in die Küche, um ein paar Aspirin zu schlucken, schon halb davon überzeugt, dass ich um eine Erkältung nicht herum kommen würde. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte ich Geräusche von fliegenden Fingern auf Laptoptasten. Draußen mahnten Glockenklänge, zur Kirche zu gehen. Ich machte mir einen Kaffee und – mich auf erneute Zurückweisung gefasst.  
„Guten Morgen, Sherlock“, nuschelte ich heiser und blieb in der Tür stehen.  
Keine Reaktion. Ich schaffte es, nicht zu seufzen und setzte mich an den Schreibtisch…  
  
Ich betrachtete Sherlock aus den Augenwinkeln…er schien in seine Arbeit vertieft, ruhig, konzentriert… –  ich beneidete ihn und er war mir zugleich plötzlich so irrsinnig fremd.  
Zwei Wochen… Zwei Wochen, in denen wir schon so wahnsinnig viel zusammen erlebt hatten und er war mir ferner als in jedem einzelnen Augenblick zuvor.  –  
War das Traurigkeit oder eine beginnende Angina in meiner Kehle…?  
  
Als Sherlock einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm, fragte ich versuchshalber: „Gibt’s was Neues?“ Aber er schien mich gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.  
Ich machte mir einen weiteren Kaffee, warf eine ordentliche Dosis Ascorbinsäure ein und kehrte an meinen Platz zurück. Als ich den Becher ausgetrunken hatte, stieg ich frustriert die Treppen wieder hinauf, duschte lange ziemlich heiß und kroch dann zurück ins Bett.  
Ich fühlte mich leer, verwirrt und unruhig. Trotzdem verbrachte ich den Tag fast apathisch und döste immer wieder ein.  
  
Am Montag erwachte ich halbwegs erholt…meine Träume waren wirr gewesen – aber wer immer da Regie geführt hatte, war ohne echte Horrorelemente ausgekommen.  
  
Heute hatte ich mein Date mit Norma…ich sollte mich freuen…aber ich verspürte den unsinnigen Wunsch, abzusagen, denn ich hatte dafür überhaupt keinen Kopf…  
Ich musste zusehen, dass ich das änderte! Ich musste Blumen und Pralinen besorgen und ich musste irgendwie Sherlock aus meinem Kopf kriegen.  
  
Unser Zusammentreffen – oder besser unser „Aneinandervorbeiexistieren“  
verlief praktisch genauso wie am Tag zuvor – nur dass ich mich physisch um einiges besser fühlte – die Erkältung schien auszubleiben.  
  
Später am Tag fragte ich: „Sherlock? Ich gehe ein paar Besorgungen machen. Brauchst du irgendwas?“  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Ich hatte das Taxi beizeiten zu Normas Wohnung vorbestellt und war ausgehfertig. Ich hatte seit Stunden versucht, nur an Norma zu denken…an schöne, unkomplizierte Dinge…an Wanderungen in den Highlands…hatte den Sportteil der Zeitung – und nur diesen – durchgearbeitet. Nur um nicht wieder in düstere Grübelei zu versinken.  
  
Als es dann so weit war, dass ich aufbrechen sollte, um mit der Tube rechtzeitig zu Norma und unserem Taxi zu kommen, hätte ich mich ohrfeigen können.  
Ach was! In den Hintern beißen!  
  
Denn im Hinausgehen rutschte es mir doch heraus – ich konnte einfach nicht anders:  
„Sherlock? – Ruf mich an, wenn was ist, ja?“  
  
Ich bereute es augenblicklich, denn ich war nach wie vor Luft für ihn. 


	7. Wie füreinander geschaffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John datet seine neue Flamme, die hübsche Webdesignerin Norma. Es läuft perfekt, aber dann landet John in einem Riesenschlamassel!
> 
> Sherlock zeigt sich John von der bissigen Seite, als er jedoch erfährt, was passiert ist, geht er der Sache nach.

  
**VII. Wie füreinander geschaffen**  
  
**Valentinstag**  
  
  
Ich fuhr mit der Tube zu Normas Wohnung. Vor dem Haus wartete ein Taxi und ich verständigte mich mit dem Cabbie darüber, dass ich ihn bestellt hatte und jeden Augenblick mit meinem Date zurückkommen werde.  
Anschließend warf ich noch mal einen Blick auf mein Handy, um zu sehen, ob ich bei all dem Lärm um mich herum möglicherweise ein Signal überhört hatte, aber – nein, keine SMS. Ich steckte das Handy wieder ein. Während der Fahrt hatte ich überlegt, dass ich das Handy ohnehin anlassen konnte, bis irgendeine SMS kam – dann konnte ich immer noch sagen, ich hätte geglaubt, dass ich es bereits ausgeschaltet hätte… Danach musste ich sehen, ob es die Möglichkeit gab, mich von Zeit zu Zeit zurück zu ziehen, um nach neuen SMS zu sehen – oder auch…Mycroft Bescheid zu sagen… dass ich eine Weile nicht zur Verfügung stand…?  Beides keine wirklich guten Lösungen…  
  
Ich klingelte bei Norma. Sie trug ein zweiteiliges grünes Wollkleid, das ausgezeichnet mit ihren Augen harmonierte und über das ihr Haar wie schimmerndes Kupfer herab floss. Ihr Schmuck erinnerte an keltische Knotenmotive, möglicherweise Repliken irgendwelcher historischer Stücke – darauf konnte ich sie später ansprechen, falls uns der Gesprächsstoff ausging. Ich begrüßte sie, sagte ihr wie fantastisch sie aussehe und überreichte ihr Rosen, die fast die Farbe ihres Haars hatten und eine Schachtel Pralinen. Sie würdigte enthusiastisch, dass ich mir gemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie Cognackirschen liebe und ging eine Vase für die Blumen holen.  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich erneut in ihrem Wohnzimmer umzusehen, machte einige Aquarelle aus, die sie wahrscheinlich selbst gemalt hatte, checkte rasch ein paar Fotos, die über einem zierlichen Sekretär hingen und die Buchrücken in ihrem Regal: Bücher über Kunst und Farbenlehre, Liebesromane, Krimis, ein paar Klassiker und Nachschlagewerke.  
  
„So, dann können wir“, verkündete sie – bereits mit Handtasche und in einen bestimmt modischen langen, pflaumenfarbenen Mantel gehüllt und legte einen grün-gold-kupfernen Seidenschal um. Sicher ebenfalls selbst bemalt…  
  
Im Taxi fragte ich sie, ob sie viel zu tun gehabt hätte an diesem Montag – und was der schwierige Kunde mache, der das Farbkonzept seiner Site noch mal hatte über den Haufen werfen wollen. Dankbar redete sie sich ein wenig den Alltag von der Seele. Wir erreichten den Inder, ich trat ein, hielt ihr die Tür auf und suchte den Blickkontakt des Platzanweisers, während ich Norma aus dem Mantel half. Der Angestellte stieß zu uns und nach einer höflichen Begrüßung ging er vor Norma zu unserem Tisch und ich folgte ihr.  
All diese Konventionen und Förmlichkeiten waren mir so fremd geworden, dass ich mir tatsächlich an diesem Nachmittag die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie mir ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Und es war wirklich sinnvoll gewesen, das zu tun.  
Dann waren wir mit der Speisekarte beschäftigt und anschließend fragte sie: „Und was machst du so den ganzen Tag?“  
  
Da war sie wieder, diese Frage! Noch vor zwei Wochen hatten Fragen wie „Wie geht es dir?“ oder „Und was wirst du denn jetzt machen?“ so eine Art Fluchtreflex in mir ausgelöst, weil ich als körperliches und seelisches Wrack nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen gewusst hatte.  
Und wie war es jetzt?  
  
– …Ich bin der Sidekick eines durchgeknallten Meisterdetektivs: Ich versuche, auf ihn aufzupassen, darin ist er nämlich nicht so meisterlich, vor allem, weil er, während er einen Fall hat, nur wahlweise von gezuckertem Kaffee oder Tee mit Milch lebt – wie es den Anschein hat – und nicht schläft… und nein, aber ich könnte vielleicht Geld dafür nehmen…das müsste ich neu verhandeln… Im Übrigen teilen wir uns die Wohnung – und nein, wir sind kein Paar… –  
  
„Ach,…im Moment noch nichts Richtiges… Ich war bis vor kurzem noch krank geschrieben…“ Genau genommen war ich das immer noch…meinen letzten Termin bei Ella hatte ich sausen lassen und sie seither nicht angerufen – wusste ich doch, dass Mycroft ihre Praxis observierte. Aber das konnte natürlich kein Dauerzustand bleiben. „Ich war in Afghanistan, weißt du. Das ist nichts, was du hören möchtest – und auch nichts, worüber ich reden will…“  
„Du wurdest verwundet?“ fragte sie.  
„Angeschossen, linke Schulter…“ Es war ja vielleicht wirklich ganz gut, wenn sie das wusste, bevor sie die Narbe zu sehen bekam.  
„Wie war das für dich…?“ fragte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Verletzungen am Körperstamm wirken immer bedrohlich.“ Dann merkte ich es erst: Ich war ihr ausgewichen; ohne nachzudenken, hatte ich es verallgemeinert, war völlig unpersönlich geworden. Ich bemühte mich um ein Lächeln: „Nichts, was ich wiederholen möchte…“  
„Captain..., Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers“, erinnerte sie sich: „Warst du denn nun als Arzt dort…? Oder hast du auch…?“  
„Geschossen? Ja,…ließ sich nicht vermeiden“, setzte ich mit schrägem Grinsen hinzu.  
„Und…bist du ein guter Schütze?“ fragte sie unbehaglich.  
„Naja, schon…ziemlich…“ dann wurde mir klar, was sie eigentlich wissen wollte und ich sagte: „Ach so, du meinst, ob ich denn auch jemanden – getroffen habe…ob ich – getötet habe…ja. Aber nein, es macht mir keinen Spaß und ich würde mich nie dran gewöhnen.“  
  
„Das klang neulich recht mysteriös…ich meine dein Telefonat. Ein Geheimauftrag?“ fragte sie scherzhaft.  
„Meinst du nicht, das wäre eine geradezu tödliche Frage, falls es denn stimmen sollte…?“ gab ich ebenso zurück. Innerlich versuchte ich, mich gegen die aufkommende Erinnerung abzuschotten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Mycroft mich angerufen hatte, war Sherlock gerade dieser Stunden langen in einem Massaker endenden Geiselnahme in der Bank entkommen…  – warum hatte aber auch Mycroft bei seinem Anruf nicht irgendetwas verlauten lassen? Hätte er nicht so etwas sagen können wie: ‚es war nervenaufreibender als wir erwartet hatten, Doktor, es wäre gut, wenn Sie in die Baker Street zurück kehrten…’ – aber nein!  
„John? Ist irgendwas?“ Ich versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen.  
„Hm? Eh, nein, sorry…es macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, dass ich mir bald einen Job suchen muss und ich kann mir das im Augenblick gar nicht so richtig vorstellen…“  
Norma seufzte. „Ach ja…das kenne ich…ich bin grade freischaffend – man…hängt so in der Luft…so ohne Netz und doppelten Boden… Und es gibt ja heute immer bessere Möglichkeiten für Laien, sich selbst eine Website zu machen…  –  tja, ich sage nur: Augen auf bei der Berufswahl…!“ Sie kicherte gekünstelt.  
„Du bist noch jung, du könntest ohne weiteres noch mal was ganz anders versuchen…“, schlug ich vor.  
Sie sah mich herausfordernd an: „Du nicht?“  
  
Unsere Bestellung wurde aufgenommen und es fiel nicht weiter auf, dass ich die Frage – die eher ein Kompliment gewesen war, denn sie mochte um die zehn Jahre jünger sein als ich – unbeantwortet ließ. Stattdessen versuchte ich, von mir abzulenken, indem ich auf ihren Buchgeschmack zu sprechen kam und den ein oder anderen Titel erwähnte, den ich auch gelesen hatte, dann fragte, wo das Schiurlaub-Foto entstanden sei und schließlich Bemerkungen zu der geschmackvollen Farbauswahl bei ihren Aquarellen machte. Norma sollte sich fühlen wie ein frisch gebackener Shootingstar, der von Journalisten und Fans belagert wird. Aber in erster Linie machte ich das, weil ich nicht über mich reden – und noch weniger an Sherlock denken wollte.  
Schließlich bestellten wir ein Taxi und brachen auf. Im Wagen kuschelte sich Norma an mich und gab vor zu frieren, weil ich den Arm um sie legen sollte.  
Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.  
  
Wir betraten den Fahrstuhl…er war nachträglich eingebaut worden und hübsch eng.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hier einfach stecken bleiben?“ witzelte ich, während sich unsere Gesichter schon recht nahe kamen.  
„Oh,…ich glaube, da werden wir es bei mir doch bequemer haben“, quietschte Norma leise.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten auseinander – und dann ging alles rasend schnell:  
Ich sah Normas angelehnte Wohnungstür, schob sie in den Aufzug zurück und bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein, dann drückte ich den obersten Knopf. Während der Lift sich schloss und nach oben fuhr, wählte ich die Nummer der Polizei und näherte mich der Tür…  
  
Er war komplett schwarz angezogen und durchkramte Normas Wohnzimmerschrank…ich schlich heran, sprang auf seinen Rücken und presste meinen rechten Unterarm gegen seinen Hals…  
…links hinter mir... – ich stieß den freien Arm rückwärts und mein Ellenbogen traf etwas Hartes, das leise knirschte. Gezwungenermaßen lockerte sich dabei mein Griff um den ersten Einbrecher, der daraufhin versuchte, seinen Oberkörper nach hinten zu schleudern, um mich zu Fall zu bringen, aber dann röchelnd zu Boden ging. Ich schaffte es gerade noch so, nicht zu stürzen, rollte mich zur Seite – als neben mir ein Stuhl auf das Parkett geschmettert wurde. Ich bekam ein abgebrochenes Stuhlbein zu fassen und schlug zu. Da schlang sich plötzlich etwas von hinten um meine Knie. Der erste Einbrecher hatte sich aufgerappelt, meine Beine gepackt und warf mich nach vorne. Dort landete ich auf den Trümmern des Stuhls, rollte mich herum und ließ ein zweites Mal das Stuhlbein zu Wort kommen.  
  
In dem Augenblick erklang ein schriller Schrei und Norma stand in der Tür – die Augen panisch geweitet und am ganzen Körper zitternd. Ich raffte mich auf und ging auf sie zu. „Mensch, warum hast du nicht oben gewartet…?  Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich – “ –  
„Was ist hier los?!“ Der Nachbar kam aus der Tür, eine Jagdflinte im Anschlag. Norma begann hysterisch zu schluchzen. „Was machen Sie mit Miss. Hunter?! – Weg von ihr!"“  
„Nein…“ ich nahm die Hände hoch. „Die Einbrecher sind noch da drin! – Norma…“  
Keine Chance! Norma war außerstande mich zu verteidigen.  
„Hören Sie…Mr. Cooper…“, sagte ich nach einem Blick auf sein Klingelschild. „ich habe die Polizei bereits angerufen…“  
Hinter ihm kreuzte – allem Anschein nach –  Mrs Cooper auf und manövrierte Norma geschickt in ihre Wohnung. Gut gemacht!  
Mr Cooper fixierte mich finster.  
„Cooper! Hinter Ihnen!“ rief ich, als ich eine minimale Bewegung der Tür sah.  
„Ich bin doch nicht blöd, ich sehe auch – “ …’Krimis’ – wollte er sagen, aber es war keine Falle – einer der Einbrecher stürmte ins Treppenhaus, stieß Cooper beiseite und ich warf mich zu Boden. Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und die Einschläge der Schrotladung ergaben ein metallisches Prasseln hinter mir in der Aufzugtür. Ich war wie gelähmt. Bei Coopers flog die Tür auf und Mrs Cooper nahm schimpfend die Flinte: „Du sollst doch damit nicht rumspielen – du siehst längst viel zu schlecht!“ keifte sie. Gleichzeitig hörte ich Sirenen…von unten hallten Geräusche eines Gerangels empor und ich konnte hören, wie sich Polizisten als solche zu erkennen gaben. Aufatmend zog ich mich in eine sitzende Position, behielt dabei aber immer Mrs. Cooper im Auge, wohl wissend, dass in der alten doppelläufigen Flinte eine weitere Patrone stecken konnte, und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Auszugsschacht…Nein…die Lady würde nicht schießen… Ich atmete ein paar mal durch.  
Die Polizisten kamen um die Ecke. Wir nahmen alle brav die Hände hoch und die Flinte wurde sichergestellt. Rechte wurden verlesen und dreimal klickten Handschellen.  
„Moment!“, rief ich.  
„Sie haben das Recht, zu schweigen, sagte ich!“ wiederholte der ranghöchste Beamte.  
„In der Wohnung der Coopers befindet sich eine junge Dame, die unter Schock steht, sie braucht ärztliche Hilfe. Und in IHRER Wohnung befindet sich noch ein weiterer Einbrecher. Möglicherweise noch bewusstlos.“ Erst verdutzte Blicke, Befehle in Zeichensprache, dann verschwanden zwei Polizisten in der Wohnung.  
Aber all das änderte nichts daran, dass ich verhaftet war. Ich fragte nach Norma und betonte, dass ich Arzt sei – aber ich wurde in den einen Streifenwagen gepackt und auf die nächst größere Polizeiwache gebracht.  
  
Das Verhör zog sich hin. Meine Rippen und mein linker Ellenbogen begannen zu schmerzen. Und die Begriffsstutzigkeit des Beamten, der mich einvernahm, verhalf mir zu der irrwitzigen Idee, dass ich jetzt einen Eindruck davon hatte, wie Sherlock sich nahezu immer fühlte.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich in einer Zelle.  
  
  
  
Als ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, tat mir alles weh. Es war, als hätte mich ein Riese verbogen.  
„Sie können gehen, Dr. Watson.“ Benommen stemmte ich mich von der Pritsche hoch und wartete, dass das Stechen in meinem Genick etwas nachließ und ich klare Sicht bekam. Steifbeinig stakste ich auf das helle Viereck der Tür zu, wo eine hübsche Brünette in Schwarz stand und mit beiden Daumen ihr Black-Berry bearbeitete.  
„Guten Morgen, Anthea!“ sagte ich.  
„Hm?“  
„Wir…haben uns schon mal gesehen…“ Ich gab es auf. Egal. Wenn sie mich nur hier raus holte. Man händigte mir Schnürsenkel, Gürtel, Schlips und Handy aus.  
  
Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, checkte ich mein Handy erst, als ich in der schwarzen Limousine saß.  Eine Nachricht. Von vor gut einer Stunde: Mycroft.  
  
7:23 ich hole sie raus, john. nächstes mal melden sie sich gleich. MH  
  
  
Ich ließ mich in die Baker Street fahren und machte in der Küche Station, um mich mit Schmerzmitteln zu versorgen.  
„Na, hat sie dich auf dem Boden schlafen lassen?“ hörte ich plötzlich Sherlock spottende Stimme hinter mir.  
Ich ignorierte ihn völlig und ging einfach nach oben.  


 

  
**"Er liebt nun mal das Dramatische"**

 

  
  
Nach einer Dusche kroch ich gegen neun Uhr morgens mit dem Handy in mein Bett und versuchte nach den wenigen Stunden Schlaf auf der harten Pritsche meine schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen.  
Keine neuen Nachrichten.  
Eigentlich hätte ich mich in eine Notaufnahme fahren lassen sollen..., der Sturz, der mich frontal auf die Trümmer des Stuhls befördert hatte, war wirklich nicht ungefährlich gewesen. Allerdings hatte mein Thorax dabei mehr abbekommen als mein Abdomen und meine angespannten Muskeln hatten wohl meine inneren Organe ausreichend geschützt. Nennenswerte innere Blutungen hätten sich längst auf meinen Blutdruck ausgewirkt und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, in einen Volumenmangelschock zu fallen.  
  
Man hatte mir nicht sagen wollen, in welches Krankenhaus Norma gebracht worden war.  
Ob Bill das in Erfahrung bringen konnte?  
Lestrade wollte ich nicht fragen…  
Und Mycroft...?    
Andererseits…  
  
Ich öffnete eine neue SMS und schrieb:  
  
Danke, M. Wissen Sie wo NH ist?  
  
Dann öffnete ich ein weiteres Formular.  
  
Was konnte ich Norma schreiben…? Wenn sie noch in einem Krankenhaus war oder noch zu geschockt von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht, würde sie es ohnehin nicht lesen…  
  
Verdammt! Es wäre klüger gewesen, sich einfach mit ihr zusammen in diesen Aufzug zurück zu ziehen, nach oben zu fahren und schlicht zu warten, bis die Gefahr vorüber war oder bis die Polizei kam – stattdessen hatte ich sofort in den Kampfmodus geschaltet und es damit für Norma schlimmer als nötig gemacht, – dabei hätte mir doch so oder so klar sein müssen, dass der Schutz von Zivilisten vorging…  
Dumm, Watson…wirklich dumm…!  
  
Mein zunehmend dröhnender Schädel machte mir bewusst, dass ich wohl irgendwann während dieser Rangelei mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war… Aber bei welcher Gelegenheit genau?  
…richtig…als ich mich im Treppenhaus zu Boden geworfen hatte; da hatte ich mit der linken Schläfe die erste Treppenstufe erwischt…nicht mit voller Wucht, glücklicherweise..., denn das hätte mir das Genick brechen können …ich hatte eine Art Schleudertrauma…das erklärte die Nackenschmerzen…die Kante der Stufe hatte eine Gummi-Ummantelung, was mich sicher vor einer Platzwunde bewahrt hatte…  
  
Was sollte ich Norma schreiben…?  
  
…Liebe Norma, wie geht es dir? Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hätte dich einfach in Sicherheit bringen sollen, ich war so blöd! Wo bist du? Bitte melde dich...!  
  
Ich starrte den Text noch eine Weile ratlos an, dann schickte ich ihn ab.  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, sah ich Doppelbilder und mir war übel…ich konnte die Uhrzeit nicht ablesen… Diese Symptome beunruhigten mich nun doch etwas…ich erwog, einen Notruf abzusetzen…  
Sherlock würde nicht schlecht staunen, wenn auf einmal ein Ambulanzteam ins Wohnzimmer platzte und ihn fragte, wo sich der Patient befinde…  
Wahrscheinlich würde er zunächst an einen Irrtum glauben – diese normalen Idioten irrten sich ja pausenlos…!  
  
Nach einer Weile legten sich die Beschwerden etwas…ich tastete nach dem Handy und konnte meine Augen nach mehreren Sekunden ausreichend fokussieren: 15:17 – Neue SMS hatte ich auch…musste ich wohl trotz des Signals verschlafen haben. 1 Nachricht. MH: 10:23 NH war im CC, wurde bereits entlassen.  
  
Charing-Cross-Hospital. …und wo war sie jetzt? Sicher nicht in der verwüsteten Wohnung! Die Ärmste, sie hatte es schon einmal erlebt, dass bei ihr eingebrochen worden war – und diesmal war sie durch mein unüberlegtes Handeln auch noch fast in den Einbruch selbst hinein geraten!  
…verdammt! Sie musste denken, dass ich sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte…! Natürlich…ich Idiot!  
  
Ich öffnete eine neue SMS und schrieb:  
Liebe Norma, letzte Nacht wurde ich verhaftet. Ich wäre sonst doch bei dir geblieben. Es muss furchtbar für dich sein, dass das schon wieder passiert ist. Wo bist du?  
  
Nach einigen Minuten vergeblichen Wartens, schrieb ich noch an Mycroft „danke, M. – und jetzt? Sie ist sicher nicht zuhause“, dann beschloss ich, hinunter zu gehen und mir etwas zu essen zu suchen. Ich hatte zwar nicht nur keinen Appetit, sondern verspürte immer noch leichte Übelkeit, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich mich besser fühlen, wenn ich etwas im Magen hatte.    
Als ich aufstand, begann sich das Zimmer zu drehen…ich hielt mich am Schrank fest und wartete, dass es aufhörte zu schlingern…, langsam tastete ich mich hinaus…das Treppenhaus schien mir leichte Schlagseite zu haben...  
In der Küche angekommen, musste ich mich erst einmal hinsetzen. Die Tischplatte mit all dem unappetitlichen Zeug darauf schaukelte, als säße ich auf einer Wippe…  
  
Erst im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte ich Sherlock. Er stand nur wenige Fuß neben mir am Tisch, trug einen seiner üblichen Designeranzüge und ein dunkles Hemd, dazu eine Schutzbrille und Latexhandschuhe und war mit einem chemischen Versuch beschäftigt. Ich wappnete mich innerlich gegen eine neue Spitze.  
  
„Verkatert, schon wieder?“  
Und da war sie auch schon!  
  
„Schon dein zweiter Irrtum heute. Du bist nicht in Form! Woran könnte das liegen?“ gab ich bissig zurück.  
  
Schritte zweier Männer auf der Treppe wurden hörbar. Sherlock schloss rasch die Tür zwischen Küche und Flur ab, entledigte sich der Handschuhe und der Schutzbrille und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich fragte mich, ob das Experiment, das er da gerade durchführte, möglicherweise illegal war, folgte ihm, schloss die Schiebetüren hinter mir und setzte mich an den Kamin.  
Es klopfte und Sherlock öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.  
  
„Jones“, begrüßte er den Officer ungnädig. „Immer noch nichts über den Sonnenuhr-Mord?“ Wieder einmal erschreckte mich Sherlocks Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Er konnte das in diesem gelangweilten Ton sagen, als hätte er Charlie überhaupt nicht gekannt...!  
...Jones…natürlich! Ich hatte damals nur seine Stimme gehört, aber die hatte ich letzte Nacht bei dem Verhör nicht wieder erkannt…sie hatte mich ein wenig irritiert, aber zu mehr hatte es nicht gereicht…Nun, da ich wieder nur seine Stimme hörte, weil ihn die halb geöffnete Tür noch vor mir verbarg, wurde es mir klar...  
„Guten Tag, Mr Holmes…nun…heute komme ich eigentlich nicht zu Ihnen… wir sind hier, weil… Gibt es hier einen... John Watson…?“  
Ich erhob mich und nahm Haltung an. „Officer Jones. Ich bin hier. Sind Sie gekommen, mich wieder zu verhaften? Sie werden erlauben, dass ich mich zuvor ankleide…“  
„John, was geht hier vor!“ fragte Sherlock. Es klang zwar ruhig – aber allein die Tatsache, dass jeglicher Anflug von Spott oder Schadenfreude aus seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme gewichen war, zeigte mir unzweifelhaft, dass er wirklich überrumpelt war.  
Oh, zur Hölle, dachte ich, das ist es wert! Sherlock verliert seine Maske – dafür lasse ich mich sogar noch mal verhaften…!    
Ich hatte Mühe, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten und nicht zu grinsen. Ich ging auf Jones zu, aber Sherlock räumte nicht die Position genau zwischen mir und dem Officer; seine Augen musterten mich mit fast so etwas wie Verwirrung.    
„Noch Mal? – Wieso überhaupt ‚noch Mal’? – Hier muss doch ein Irrtum vorliegen, Jones?“  
„Sie…wissen nichts davon, Mr Holmes…?“ fragte Jones sichtlich überrascht.  
„Schon gut, Sherlock…“, sagte ich, schob mich an ihm vorbei und stand nun direkt vor Jones. „Worum geht es, Officer?“  
Jones klang ungehalten: „Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm, Mr Watson! Es ist eine laufende Ermittlung, ein schwebendes Verfahren! Sie wurden angewiesen, darüber zu schweigen, keine Details preiszugeben, weil Sie so die Ermittlungen behindern würden.  
Und da haben Sie die Dreistigkeit und machen mit Ihrem unüberlegten Heldenstück auch noch Werbung für Ihr gemeinsames, kleines Detektivbüro?“ brüllte er dröhnend und schwenkte einen Computerausdruck.  
Jetzt war ich verwirrt. „Was…?“ Ich kämpfte gegen Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel an und tastete nach der Rückenlehne des Sessels, der an der schmalen Seite des Couchtischs stand.  
„Tun Sie nicht so erstaunt! Der Artikel auf der Website der „Sun“ enthielt Details, die nur Sie wissen konnten! Sogar Formulierungen, die Sie letzte Nacht gebraucht haben! Und es wird erwähnt, dass Sie seit Anfang Februar Sherlock Holmes bei seiner Arbeit unterstützen!!“  
An seinem Timbre merkte ich, dass Jones zuletzt gebrüllt haben musste…allerdings hatte er leise und weit weg geklungen.  
„Aber…nein…ich habe nicht…“ Vor meinen Augen zog sich ein grauer Nebel zusammen. Ich stemmte die Beine fester in den Boden und streckte meine Wirbelsäule…Doch dann spürte ich, wie mein Arm gepackt wurde. „John... Schon gut, John…ruhig…“ Sherlock dirigierte mich sanft ein paar Inches rückwärts und drückte mich auf das Sofa. Als er seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, straffte ich unwillkürlich meinen Rücken.  
„Jones, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort: Captain Dr. John Watson wird sich zur Verfügung halten, es besteht keinerlei Flucht- oder Verdunkelungsgefahr und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass sich alles aufklären wird. Er hat bestimmt nichts veröffentlicht! Sehen Sie sich doch nur an, wie groggy der Mann ist!“ Er ließ mich los, breitete die Decke über meine Schultern und blieb bei mir stehen, als meine er, mich stützen zu müssen.  
Nun war es für mich unzweifelhaft, dass er Theater spielte, um Jones ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Schließlich riss er Jones das Blatt aus der Hand.  
„Mr. Holmes…“ Jones klang jetzt ratlos und beinahe kleinlaut. Sherlock überflog den Artikel. Dann kehrten seine Augen zu mir zurück.  
„Nein…!“ widersprach Sherlock pathetisch. „John wird hier bleiben! Schlimm genug, dass sich letzte Nacht niemand um seine physische und psychische Verfassung gekümmert hat. Er hätte lebensgefährlich verletzt sein können – und Sie haben ihn die halbe Nacht verhört und ihn dann einfach in eine Zelle gesteckt? – Fragen Sie sich lieber, ob die undichte Stelle nicht bei Ihnen ist...! –  
John…?“ Er ergriff meine Schultern. „Hörst du mich…? Du musst dich wieder hinlegen…“ Widerwillig folgte ich seiner Regieanweisung und Sherlock deckte mich zu. Als ich mit der linken Schläfe gegen die Armlehne kam, entfuhr mir ein Stöhnen. Ich rollte mich halb nach hinten, bis ich die Rückenlehne hinter mir spürte und dann sah ich, dass Sherlock die Beule bemerkt hatte. Er legte betulich eine Hand an meinen Kopf, um die Verletzung zu begutachten und sein Gesicht nahm einen noch besorgteren Ausdruck an, bevor er sich Jones  wieder zuwandte. Damit war seine Inszenierung perfekt. Er wusste, wie er mit diesem Jones umzugehen hatte: Die Diskussion um meine Verhaftung war vom Tisch.  
„…ist das noch im Netz?“ fragte Sherlock jetzt.  
„Nein“, sagte Jones. „Wir haben sofort verfügt, dass die Sun es wieder raus nimmt und natürlich nicht drucken darf – aber in dieser knappen halben Stunde ist der Artikel über dreißig mal aufgerufen worden… das ist gar nicht gut, für die Ermittlungen…“  
„Das ist mir durchaus klar, Jones“, erwiderte Sherlock versöhnlich. Er hob vage die Hand mit dem Blatt Papier und sagte: „Überlassen Sie das mir. Und gehen Sie jetzt... Ich melde mich.“  
Widerwillig und zögernd trollten sich Jones und sein schweigsamer Partner.  
  
Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Sherlock mir gegenüber, öffnete den Laptop und fragte fast beiläufig: „Geht’s einigermaßen…?“  
Ich nickte und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln…nein, es war vielmehr so, dass ich es bloß zulassen musste.  
„Danke…ist nicht schlimm…paar Prellungen, leichtes Schleudertrauma und eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung… Danke, dass du verhindert hast, dass er mich wieder mitnimmt…Ohne Mycroft wäre ich jetzt sicher ohnehin noch in Haft…“ Ich hielt erschöpft inne.  
Sherlock verschwand. Ich hörte am Signalton, dass er eingegangene SMS checkte. – Klar! Mycroft – oder wohl eher – in seinem Auftrag – Anthea... hatten Sherlock getextet, aber er hatte es nicht gelesen…natürlich nicht...  
Dann kam er mit seinem Handy zurück, drückte es mir in die Hand und sagte: „Entschuldige, John…“  
Ohne eine Reaktion von mir abzuwarten, tippte er ein paar Worte auf dem Laptop, ...also warf ich einen Blick auf das Display des Black-Berry:  
  
MH:  08:45 wie geht es john? M  
MH: 10:45 du solltest wirklich mal nach ihm sehen, Sherlock! M  
MH: 14:11 lies den artikel in der Sun: desaströses valentins-date. M  
  
„Mycroft hat mir den Artikel gemailt…um 14: 39. Er wurde kurz zuvor von der Redaktion gelöscht. Aber inzwischen ist er an mindestens elf anderen Stellen aufgetaucht, wo er noch nicht wieder gelöscht worden ist…“  
Ich hörte sein kleines, tiefes Kichern. „Ja, das Internet…die lernäische Hydra von heute…“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich legte sein Black-Berry hinein. Dann hielt er mir das Blatt Papier von Jones hin.  
Ich nahm es entgegen.  
Klitzekleine Buchstaben mit Serifen verschwammen und schienen durcheinander zu wuseln wie Insekten. Ich schloss die Augen und dunkelte sie mit einer Hand ab.  
„Sorry…ich kann das jetzt nicht lesen, Sherlock…“, stöhnte ich leise und legte das Blatt auf den Tisch.  
Sherlock schwieg für ein paar Momente, dann begann er zu lesen:  
  
  
„Desaströses Valentins-Date  
  
Von unserer freien Mitarbeiterin K. Reily. – Gestern trafen sich wieder zahllose Paare anlässlich des Valentinstages. Sicher lief nicht jedes Date so gut wie erwartet. Aber wenn Sie glauben, Sie hätten einen schlimmen Abend gehabt, dann warten Sie mal ab. Lesen Sie, ob Ihr Valentins-Date wirklich so schrecklich war, wie das der 28-jährigen Diana M. (Name von der Redaktion geändert) und ihres neuen Freundes, des Militärarztes a. D. Captain John Watson, der seit Anfang Februar dem Detektiv Sherlock Holmes bei seinen Ermittlungen assistiert. Das Paar kehrte gegen 21:30 von einem gelungenen Dinner zur Wohnung der jungen Frau zurück und wäre ums Haar mitten in einen Einbruchdiebstahl gestolpert…“  
Es folgten Formulierungen, die wirklich nur aus dem Polizeibericht oder dem Verhörraum selbst stammen konnten. Der Ablauf des Kampfes war exakt wider gegeben, der Name des Ehepaars Cooper war geändert worden, aber der Dialog stimmte bis ins Kleinste. Auch dass man mich hatte fast fünf Stunden immer wieder verhören und immer wieder hatte warten lassen, um zu sehen, ob ich mich in Widersprüche verwickeln würde, fehlte nicht. Zwischen den Zeilen konnte man Empörung über diese an Folter grenzenden Praktiken herauslesen. Der Artikel endete mit Besserungswünschen für ‚Diana’ und einem Lob für mich.  
  
Ich lachte bitter auf.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Ich hätte sie besser einfach in Sicherheit gebracht…“  
„Denkst du wirklich…?“  
  
Wieder Schritte auf der Treppe. Sherlock eilte zur Tür.  
„Lestrade. Neuer Fall?“ begrüßte er den DI.  
„Nichts für Sie, Sherlock…wie geht’s Ihrem – Kollegen?“  
Sherlock öffnete die Tür, indem er einen Schritt zur Seite trat und ließ den DI herein, dann ging er in die Küche.  
  
Greg kam näher, setzte sich in den Sessel am schmalen Ende des Couchtisches und beugte sich zu mir herunter.  
„John... Das war ziemlich waghalsig. Sie hatten keine Veranlassung zu einer Ein-Mann-Armee zu mutieren, Sie sind nicht mehr im Einsatz…“ tadelte er mich.  
„Ich weiß, Greg…“ gestand ich.  
„Waren Sie bei einem Arzt?“  
„Ich bin IMMER bei einem Arzt, wie Sie wissen“ spöttelte ich.  
„Und Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine – “  
Sherlock kam aus der Küche und drängte sich zwischen uns. „Das wird helfen, John…“ er lehnte einen Beutel Tiefkühl-Kichererbsen an meine linke Schläfe und stellte ein Glas Wasser und einen Unterteller mit Tabletten vor mich hin.  
Zweiter Akt des Rührstücks „Der besorgte Freund und der leidende Held“. Ich zuckte vor der Kälte zurück, schloss die Augen und stöhnte matt: „Danke dir, Sherlock…“    
„Sie beide haben nichts zu tun mit diesem Artikel, nicht wahr?“ fragte Lestrade. Sherlock, der sozusagen zwischen uns stand, ging in die Hocke – auf Augenhöhe mit dem DI und sagte:  
„Sehen Sie ihn sich an, Lestrade! John ist wirklich fertig!  Und ich hatte anderes im Kopf, als Sensationsjournalismus zu betreiben. – Jones war hier, sonst wüssten wir überhaupt nichts davon…“ Ich spürte Sherlocks Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Sonst wüsste ich nicht Mal, was John letzte Nacht hat durchmachen müssen. Er hatte sich heute Morgen einfach verkrochen und ich war zu beschäftigt, um mitzubekommen, wie schlecht es ihm geht.“    
Ich öffnete die Augen nur halb und sah, dass Greg uns musterte.  
...Sherlock hatte etwas zu dick aufgetragen – oder besser gesagt: Greg kannte ihn zu gut...  
„Okay…“, sagte Lestrade schließlich.  
Sherlock stand auf, während Greg fortfuhr: „Ich wollte nur mal vorbei schauen. – Machen Sie so was nicht wieder, John, ich hätte Sie auch verhaften müssen. Gute Besserung! – Sherlock…?“  
Lestrade verließ die Wohnung. Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss und Sherlock fragte ausdruckslos:  
„Du würdest es wirklich beim nächsten Mal anders machen?“  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment –  
…der Blick aus dem sich öffnenden Lift… die einen Spalt geöffnete Wohnungstür…  
„Nein…“, seufzte ich. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht…  – nur blöd, dass ich wieder keine Kabelbinder dabei hatte. …eingekauft habe ich gestern welche…“  
  
„Dann ist es ja gut“, grinste Sherlock.  
   
  
  
  
**Kommunikationsmuster**

 

  
  
Aus der Tasche meines Morgenmantels klingelte es und ich kramte das Handy hervor. Ich hatte Mühe, den Namen auf dem Display zu erkennen… Für Norma war das auf alle Fälle zu kurz… Bill.  
„Bill, hallo…“,  meldete ich mich.  
„John, ist das wahr, du hast zwei Einbrecher gestellt?“ platzte er heraus.  
„Halb so wild“, behauptete ich. „das war maßlos übertrieben.“  
“Aber das warst du? Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ich muss etwas Schlaf nachholen – nach dieser Nacht auf der Wache, aber sonst... Es war ja nicht das Valentinstagsmassaker…“, witzelte ich. „Du, und – ich darf nicht drüber reden, ist eine offene Ermittlung. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“ „Bei uns ist alles Bestens – du, wir müssen uns mal treffen. Demnächst. Allerdings hab ich grade gestern mit zwei Wochen Nachtschicht begonnen, deshalb auch nur ganz kurz – aber ich wollte wissen, ob du okay bist.“  
„Bin ich, Bill, danke.“ Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
„Warum sagst du, der Artikel sei übertrieben? Es ist doch haargenau so gewesen!“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Weil es keinen Sinn macht, wenn er sich darüber aufregt, was hätte passieren können.“  
„Aber nach dem Banküberfall hast du etwas ganz anderes gesagt“, stellte Sherlock irritiert fest.  
„Das WAR ja auch etwas ganz anderes.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil…weil – naja, weil wir Kollegen sind. Ein Team…“  
„Und Bill kennst du woher?“  
„Ach, wir kennen einander schon unser halbes Leben lang und dann war er als Sanitäter in meinem Team in Afghanistan. Hat mir das Leben gerettet, als ich verwundet wurde. Er hatte eigentlich den Befehl, bei der Truppe zu bleiben, es waren sowieso schon zu wenige Ärzte und Pfleger da – aber er hat sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Wurde deshalb sogar unehrenhaft entlassen – aber das war sein Glück: Er hätte sonst nicht die Frau fürs Leben gefunden. Aber wir sind eben JETZT keine Kollegen mehr...“  
Sherlock ließ das unkommentiert, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihn irgendwie beschäftigte und er Probleme hatte, sich auf die Arbeit an seinem Laptop zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Lestrade weiß, dass du Theater gespielt hast…“, erklärte ich etwas zusammenhanglos.  
„…habe ich…?“ fragte Sherlock mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.  
„Du warst etwas zu – dramatisch…“ insistierte ich grinsend, warf noch eine Schmerztablette ein und trank das Glas Wasser leer.  
  
Pling. Eine SMS. Mike… Ich konnte es nicht richtig lesen, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte…  
„John, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Doch, ja“, beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Es ist nur zu verschwommen…es ist Mike, aber den Text kann ich jetzt nicht erkennen…“  
Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus und ich legte mein Handy hinein.  
Müde sah ich zu, wie er Mike zurücksimste und nach einer Weile nochmals antwortete, ein weiterer Austausch folgte. Was die beiden wohl so lange zu verhandeln hatten? Ich würde es mir später ansehen.  
Schließlich gab mir Sherlock das Handy zurück.  
„Ich soll dir Besserungswünsche von Mike ausrichten“, erklärte er sachlich. „Was kannst du mir über die Frau sagen, mit der du verabredet warst?“  
Ich war verblüfft. „Wieso willst du das wissen? Wirst du den Fall übernehmen?“  
„Nein. Ich möchte wissen, warum in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen wurde.“  
„Worin besteht der Unterschied?“ fragte ich.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Nicht für mich.“  
Sherlock schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Mich interessiert im Augenblick nur das Motiv – denn es war riskant. Ihre Wohnung scheint mir kein typisches Einbruchsobjekt zu sein, also was könnte sie dort aufbewahrt haben? Deshalb frage ich dich: Was weißt du über sie?“  
Ich begann aus meinem Gedächtnis hervor zu kramen, was ich in der kurzen Zeit über sie erfahren hatte, bis Sherlock abwinkte und sagte: „Keine Nebensächlichkeiten. Du übersiehst das Wesentliche… Sie ist also frei schaffend, fühlt sich finanziell eher unsicher und hat eher keine Kunstgegenstände im Haus. Selbstgemalte Aquarelle. Sicher einen Computer…?“  
„Ich habe kein Arbeitszimmer gesehen“, sagte ich und schilderte ihre Räume.  
Sherlock unterbrach mich erneut: „Das Schlafzimmer? Du warst gestern nicht in ihrem – verstehe… – Kein Grund, rot zu werden, John…“  
„Ich werde nicht rot, weil ich in ihrem Schlafzimmer war“, entgegnete ich hitzig, „ich – ich –  schäme mich, dass ich zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hier war, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe…“  
„Schon gut, John. Es hängt also ein großes blau-düsternes Gemälde über ihrem Bett mit feenhaften Gestalten, die in einem prähistorischen Steinkreis herum tanzen? Von ihr? Hat irgendeines dieser Bilder einen besonderen Rahmen, einen der besonders dick aussieht oder alt zu sein scheint?“ Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Hast du etwas berührt?“  
„Gestern nicht… Kann man nachweisen, ob Fingerabdrücke fünf Tage zu alt sind?“  
„Wenn man sie anständig sichert, sollten der Staub von fünf Tagen durchaus auffallen.  
Hast du sie gegooglet?“  
„Nein…, vielleicht hätte ich es getan, wenn Mycroft mir nicht so herablassend unter die Nase gerieben hätte, dass er sie überprüft hat…sie wird wohl eine Geschäftshomepage haben und wahrscheinlich ist sie bei facebook…“  
  
Wieder klingelte mein Handy. Harry. Ohne nachzudenken, stöhnte ich leise auf. Sherlock sah mich an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ran.  
„Hallo, Harry, wie geht’s dir?“  
„Wie’s mir geht? Was zum Teufel treibst du? Ist das wahr? Zwei Einbrecher?! Oh, mein Gott…!“ kreischte Harry – ich hielt das Handy ein Fuß weit von meinem Ohr und wartete.  
„Harry, komm wieder runter! Das war halb so wild. Ein aufstrebender Nachwuchssensationsreporter mit zu viel Fantasie…“  
„Verdammt, John, bist du in Ordnung?“ jammerte sie leise. „Es geht mir gut.“ –  „Es ist nur…als ich gesehen habe, dass nichts darüber in deinem Blog steht, hat mir das richtig Angst gemacht…“ „Ich darf noch gar nicht darüber reden. Es wird noch ermittelt, Okay? …reg’ dich bitte nicht auf…“ Scheiße, wie lange redete ich jetzt schon wieder mit meiner ‚es-wird-alles-gut-sagt-der-Onkel-Doktor-Stimme?’ Harry mochte diesen Berufsjargon und das professionelle Getue nicht…  
„Triffst du sie wieder? Dein Date?“ – „Mal sehen…“ – „Schick mir ein Foto, ja?“ – „Wenn ich eins habe, sofort, versprochen…Du, ich bin grade in einer Art – Dienstbesprechung mit Sherlock, lass uns ein andermal reden…“ Es gelang mir, sie zu vertrösten.  
Als ich aufatmend das Gespräch beendete, sah mich Sherlock an. „Entschuldige, John…nicht gut…ich hätte – dich alleine lassen sollen, richtig?“  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht zu grinsen. Er hätte es nicht verstanden. „Naja, nein – ich meine…“ Ich setzte neu an: “Wenn Mycroft anruft, bist du doch auch froh, wenn du eine Ausrede hast, das Gespräch rasch wieder zu beenden, oder? – aber…wenn jetzt jemand angerufen hätte, mit dem ich wirklich länger alleine hätte reden wollen, dann…schon… –  Aber dann hätte ich auch nach oben gehen können – so schlecht fühle ich mich auch nicht…  – oder ich hätte dich darum gebeten…“  
„Mycroft ist etwas völlig anderes –  deine Schwester macht sich Sorgen…und du fragst dich, ob sie trinkt.“  
„Mycroft macht sich auch Sorgen. Er...drückt es nur anders aus…“, sagte ich. Sherlocks Blick verwirrte mich. „Sherlock! Natürlich macht er sich Sorgen! Er setzt manchmal Prioritäten, die normale Menschen wie ich gruselig finden und schickt dich vielleicht in einen Banküberfall – aber trotzdem macht er sich Sorgen…“  
–  …Ganz dünnes Eis, Watson, verdammt dünnes Eis…! – dachte ich. Hätte ich doch Mycroft nicht erwähnt…!    
„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen letzte Nacht?“ Bildete ich mir das jetzt ein, oder klang er gekränkt?!  
„Wieso Mycroft?“  
„Sherlock, ich habe deinen Bruder nicht angerufen! Natürlich nicht! – Ich wurde am Morgen geweckt und man sagte mir, ich könne gehen. Anthea war da und ich ließ mich hierher fahren. Ich hatte eine SMS auf meinem Handy, als ich es wieder bekam, in der Mycroft mir mitteilte, er werde mich rausholen und dass ich ihn doch beim nächsten Mal gleich anrufen soll.“  
„Aber du hast auch mich nicht angerufen. Warum? Hast du nicht gesagt, wir sind ein Team und Kollegen tun so etwas?“ insistierte er.  
War das jetzt sein Ernst? Es schien so… „Sherlock, muss ich das wirklich erklären…? – Also,… zu dem Zeitpunkt…war ich nicht so sicher, ob du mich noch als Kollegen willst…“  
Es dauerte einen Moment. Dann klappte er die Augen zu und sagte: „Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen… ich habe mehr als 48 h nicht mit dir geredet…“  
„Jetzt hast du’s“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen.  
„Aber das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!“ stöhnte er genervt. „Ernsthaft, John! Traust du mir wirklich zu, dass ich nur wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit, was Ermittlungsmethoden anbelangt, schmollen würde, wenn du in so einem Schlamassel sitzt?  
– …eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, was Ermittlungsmethoden anbelangt… ?! Das war es für ihn? Ich wollte jetzt nicht wieder davon anfangen – jedenfalls nicht, wenn es sowieso zu nichts führte – dazu fehlte mir doch noch die Kraft…  
„Falls so etwas wieder passieren sollte, rufe ich dich an, versprochen“, sagte ich stattdessen und merkte auf einmal, wie müde ich immer noch war. Sherlock sagte nichts. Ich begann mich langsam zu fragen, ob ich ihn verstimmt hatte…  
„Bin gleich wieder da“, murmelte Sherlock und verließ den Raum.  
Ich schloss die Augen und tastete vorsichtig nach den Prellungen auf meiner Vorderseite… schmerzhaft…aber ungefährlich…nein, bestimmt keine gebrochene Rippe…  
Ich versuchte, mich zu entspannen…  
  
„John? …John, wach auf…Mrs Hudson ist hier…“ Sherlocks Stimme war sanft und leise.  
Ich begriff den Sinn seiner Worte und beeilte mich erschrocken, in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen.  
„Langsam, John…“  
Ich schob Sherlock unwirsch beiseite – und während ich mich aufsetzte, wich er verunsichert zurück.  
„Ach, John, mein Lieber, was machen Sie denn für Sachen!“ jammerte Mrs Hudson und kam mit unregelmäßigem Schritt näher. „Sherlock sagt, es ist alles wahr, was in diesem Artikel stand – und das sollten wir alle nicht wissen? – Wie fühlen Sie sich denn?“  
Ich lächelte sie an. „Alles halb so schlimm, Mrs H. Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf, den man mir letzte Nacht nicht gegönnt hat…“  
„John! Ich weiß ja, dass Sie an der Front waren und verwundet wurden – aber das war doch auch furchtbar gefährlich! Wenn diese Schurken jetzt zu dritt gewesen wären…oder bewaffnet… – nicht auszudenken…!“  
„Aber…, Mrs Hudson! Es ist ja nichts passiert…“ versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
„Ach, John, Sie dürfen sich nicht so in Gefahr bringen – das ist Aufgabe der Polizei! – Und jetzt müssen Sie etwas essen…“ Sie drehte den Kopf zu Sherlock – anscheinend hatte sie ihn abkommandiert, die Verpflegung die Treppe hinauf zu tragen.  
„Was macht die Hüfte, Mrs H.“ fragte ich, fast automatisch.  
„Oh, nicht schlimm, mein Lieber“, behauptete sie.  
Und ich dachte bei mir: Es muss wirklich verwirrend sein für Sherlock – ständig untertreiben oder übertreiben wir…benutzen Ausreden und Vorwände – es ist ja auch wirklich schwer durchschaubar, wenn sich einem das Muster nicht erschließt…  
„Also, John, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie jetzt etwas essen. Sie sehen wirklich angegriffen aus…“, sagte sie.  
Natürlich gehorchte ich und natürlich äußerte ich mich enthusiastisch, obwohl mir immer noch etwas übel war, und ich wirklich Mühe hatte, eine halbwegs akzeptable Portion zu vertilgen.  
  
„Also, wirklich, Sherlock!“ ächzte ich schließlich überfressen. „Was sollte das…?“  
„Ich verstehe nicht…bist du nicht herunter gekommen, um zu essen – ursprünglich? Und sollte Mrs Hudson es auf Umwegen erfahren, dass da heute etwas über dich im Netz war?“  
„Vielleicht hast du recht“, lenkte ich ein und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sherlock arbeitete stumm an seinem Laptop, aber ich hörte ihn leise seufzen und konnte seine Unzufriedenheit förmlich spüren. Da war ein wachsendes Unbehagen in der Atmosphäre, so dass ich schließlich die Augen aufschlug und ihn musterte.  
„Sherlock…?“  
Er klappte frustriert den Laptop zu. Eine sinnlose Aktion – mitten in der Sitzung.  
„Was ist los mit mir, John?“ stöhnte er verwirrt und wuschelte sich durch seine dunklen Locken.  
„Was meinst du?“ fragte ich und spürte Besorgnis aufsteigen.  
„Das ist mir noch nie passiert! Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich hätte auf den ersten Blick wissen müssen, dass dich Jones letzte Nacht verhaftet hat!“  
„Nun übertreib mal nicht – “  
„Doch, das hätte ich, John. Weil soweit ich weiß, nur Jones es nach wie vor genießt, Verdächtige mit einer Fingerabdruckfarbe zu demütigen, die sich nur schwer entfernen lässt, während die meisten Dienststellen mittlerweile sowieso über digitale Scanner verfügen!“  
„Du hast einfach nicht hingesehen“, sagte ich.  
„Aber ich hätte hinsehen müssen, bevor ich so eine Deduktion absondere wie die, dass du auf dem Fußboden geschlafen hättest!“  
„Pritsche…“  
„Ja, ich weiß…“  
„Ist schon gut, Sherlock…“  
„Nein! Das ist es nicht! Wieso…? Wieso diese Schlamperei?“  
„Du warst sauer auf mich, denke ich.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien angestrengt nach dem wahren Grund zu grübeln. Da war wohl etwas, das er nicht einordnen konnte, das ihn irritierte – ein Gefühl wahrscheinlich…womöglich Reue, Gewissensbisse wegen seiner Falle für Moriarty…? Ich mochte nicht wieder davon anfangen. Aber Sherlock schien so beunruhigt darüber, dass er an diesem Tag mit zwei zu flüchtigen Deduktionen derart falsch gelegen hatte, dass er mir fast Leid tat. Es musste sich für ihn beängstigend anfühlen, so als hätte er ein Computervirus auf seiner Festplatte, einen Trojaner in seinem Gedächtnispalast…  
Schließlich verschwand er in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Küchenrolle und einer kleinen Flasche zurück. „Versuch es mit Aceton“, sagte er. Er setzte sich wieder, klappte den Laptop wieder auf und nahm seine Recherche wieder auf.  
Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Vielleicht war es weniger unangenehm für ihn, wenn ihn meine verfärbten Fingerkuppen nicht ständig an seinen dummen Fehler erinnerten.  
„John…, als ihr euch dem Haus genähert habt…ist da jemand aus der Tür gekommen? Hast du irgendetwas gesehen?“  
„Mir ist nichts aufgefallen…Warum?“  
Er sah mich ernst an. Dann lächelte er. „Am Besten du legst dich jetzt schlafen. Wir machen morgen weiter“, entschied er sanft.  
Ich nickte, stand auf und achtete sorgfältig darauf, die scheinbar schwankenden Stufen mit meinen Füßen zu treffen.  
Er hatte ursprünglich etwas anders sagen wollen.  
Und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich wissen wollte, was es gewesen war.  


  
**‚…an die Nieren…’**

  
  
Am Abend des 15. Februar hatte ich mich nur noch zu einer letzten Aktion aufgerafft: Ich hatte Normas Website ausfindig gemacht. Sie hatte ein grün-orangefarbenes Logo und entsprechende Balken und Buttons, die alle gleichermaßen an Jugendstilornamente und keltische Knotenmotive erinnerten. Ich hatte den Link zum Kontaktformular geöffnet und geschrieben:  
  
„Liebe Norma, hoffentlich hast du dich von dem Schock erholt. Bitte, lass von dir hören.  
Liebe Grüße, John Watson“  
  
Ich hatte die Buchstaben immer noch nicht besonders gut erkennen können und es deshalb bei diesem kurzen Text belassen.  
  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erinnerten mich zwar meine schmerzenden Rippen und der linke Ellenbogen ganz schnell wieder an mein abenteuerliches Valentins-Date, aber mein Kopf schien wieder völlig klar zu sein, auch wenn die Beule an meiner Schläfe noch recht empfindlich war. Trotzdem setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf und wartete, ehe ich die Füße auf den Boden stellte und schließlich aufstand…aber der befürchtete Schwindel blieb aus.  
Ich wickelte mich in meinen Bademantel und ging hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sherlock“, sagte ich – und zwar absichtlich ein klein wenig kräftiger und deutlicher als sonst – obwohl er sicher auch so bemerken würde, dass es mir schon viel besser ging.  
„John.“ begrüßte er mich, ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm seines Laptops zu nehmen.  
Er war bereits vollständig ausgehfertig, hatte wieder das Sofa in Besitz genommen und nur einen Becher Kaffee vor sich stehen. Da ich allerdings noch so einiges über bloßen Kaffee hinaus deutlich riechen konnte, ließ ich meinen Blick hinüber zum Schreibtisch wandern und – entdeckte dort ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, das zweifellos Mrs. Hudson für uns bereit gestellt hatte. Also setzte ich mich auf die Seite zum Kamin zu, goss mir einen Kaffee ein und musterte Sherlock aus dieser Distanz.  
„Du siehst es jetzt also doch als deinen Fall…“, vermutete ich.  
„Zumindest hat die Geschichte ein oder zwei Aspekte, die vielleicht interessant sein könnten…“  
Ich schlug die Arme ineinander...  
„Das heißt, ich kann mich jetzt zwei Tage praktisch bloß von Kichererbsen ernähren, nachdem du sie gestern aufgetaut hast…“, maulte ich halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.  
„Unwichtig! –  
...der Artikel über dich hat sich weiter verbreitet, er wird zwar auch immer wieder gelöscht, aber aktuell sind es 37 Einträge“, schmunzelte er. „Du bist berühmt.“  
„Wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“  
„Zunächst musste ich unsere Klatschreporterin entlarven.“  
„Du denkst, es ist eine Frau?“  
Sherlock seufzte – 'theatralisch gequält'... „John. Es geht um den Valentinstag! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es hauptsächlich die Frauen sind, die auf diese Tradition wert legen! – Wie auch immer: Ich sagte: ‚Ich musste’ – ich habe bereits heute Morgen das Leck auf dieser Polizeiwache gestopft... Es war die Putzhilfe. Wer achtet schon auf die? Dabei war es so offensichtlich: Die falschen schwarzen Haare, die gespielte Verständnislosigkeit – aber sie zwinkerte zu häufig: Braune Kontaktlinsen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Augenbrauen glaubhaft gefärbt…aber trotzdem. Sooo langweilig! Und nun schulden sie es mir, dass ich mir alle bisherigen Ermittlungen über diesen Fall ansehen kann."  
Er betrachtete mich: „Wie sieht es aus? Fühlst du dich fit genug? Ich brauche dich heute Nachmittag für einen Termin.“  
„Ich kann mich sofort fertig machen – “  
„Du bist immer noch nicht über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Da kann ich dich schlecht mitnehmen. Schon gar nicht in die Asservatenkammer.“  
„Und wo willst du hin, heute Nachmittag?“  
„Normas Wohnung – “  
„Du willst einbrechen“, stellte ich fest. „Ist die Wohnung denn noch versiegelt?“  
„Bis heute Nachmittag weiß ich das. Besser wäre es.“  
„Und das Siegel?“  
„Bis heute Nachmittag habe ich eins…“, grinste er.  
„Und was sollen wir da?“  
„ –  Mich interessiert, was sie von der Beute sichergestellt haben. Du wirst mir hoffentlich sagen können, ob etwas fehlt.“  
„Was soll denn fehlen? Die Einbrecher sind ja nicht entkommen!“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Frage“, grinste er zufrieden. „Nichts.“  
Auf mein verständnisloses Stirnrunzeln hin, setzte er hinzu. „Ich werde zusehen, dass ich um die Mittagszeit wieder da bin. Wenn nicht, schicke ich eine SMS. Denk an die Kabelbinder und an deinen Revolver.“  
Ich warf gleich einen Blick auf mein Handy: eingeschaltet war es bereits. Der Anzeige nach war der Akku so gut wie voll. Mir fiel Sherlocks letzte Bemerkung vom vergangenen Abend wieder ein.  
„Was hast du gestern Abend eigentlich sagen wollen...? – Als du beschlossen hast, dass wir morgen weiter machen…“, fragte ich.  
Sherlock nickte ernst: „Deshalb bin ich jetzt überhaupt zurückgekommen, um dir das zu sagen...  –   Ich hatte mich gestern schon in die Datenbank gehackt. Diese beiden Einbrecher, die du erwischt hast…ich habe sie vor vier Jahren überführt. Sie bekamen das exakt gleiche Strafmaß und waren im selben Knast. – Aber eigentlich… sind sie ein Trio.“  
Er beobachtete mich aufmerksam.  
  
–  …“Wenn diese Schurken jetzt zu dritt gewesen wären…oder bewaffnet… – nicht auszudenken…!“... –  hörte ich Mrs Hudsons Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Erst als ich mich selbst räuspern hörte und mir klar wurde, dass ich unwillkürlich Haltung angenommen hatte, begann ich mich zu fragen, ob mich dieser Hinweis nicht hätte mehr erschrecken sollen.  
„Du gehst also davon aus, dass einer von ihnen Schmiere stand und frühzeitig getürmt ist – ohne die anderen zu warnen?“  
„Eigenartig, oder...?“  
„Vielleicht SIND sie ja kein Trio mehr. Dafür kann es viele Gründe geben“, spekulierte ich.  
„Könnte – John. Ich habe das bereits überprüft. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als seien sie das immer noch...ein Trio...“  
Mein nächster Gedanke erschreckte mich dann doch und jagte mir ein zutiefst schlechtes Gewissen ein.  
„Dann…ist er vielleicht nach oben geflüchtet und hat sich dort versteckt, bis alles vorbei war…“, brachte ich mühsam hervor…. „Oh, Gott…!“  
Sherlock fixierte mich ungerührt.  
„Norma hätte ihm direkt in die Arme laufen können!“ rief ich entsetzt.  
Sherlock nickte: „Der Gedanke kam mir auch.“ Er stand auf, packte sein Werkzeug und griff nach seinem Mantel.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„John. Sei nicht albern. Jones wird mich die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen lassen.“  
„Was ihn dran hindern wird, auf eure Umgebung zu achten“, gab ich bissig zurück.  
Sich um Sherlock zu sorgen, war alles andere als ‚albern’…  
Der CD rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.  
  
Da ich Harrys Nokia Smartphone noch in der Hand hielt, öffnete ich die alten SMS – die empfangenen zuerst, dann die gesendeten…  
Sherlock hatte alle Nahrichten, die Mike und er gestern gewechselt hatten, gelöscht... Wieso bloß? Hatte er sich mit Mike über irgendetwas ausgetauscht, das ich nicht wissen sollte...?  
Anscheinend…  
Die allererste SMS, die Sherlock von meinem Handy aus geschrieben hatte, hatte er damals nicht gelöscht – und sie hatte mich wirklich verdammt neugierig gemacht…  
  
– …“Wenn Bruder grüne Leiter besitzt, Bruder verhaften. SH“… –  
  
Das schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein…dabei waren es nur 18 Tage…  
  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machte ich mich vorsichtshalber schon einmal fertig – ...nur für den Fall, dass sich Sherlock doch früher melden sollte, danach googlete ich ein praktikables Rezept für Kichererbsen und bereitete den kompletten Inhalt des Beutels zu, um das Ergebnis anschließend zu portionieren und bis auf eine Portion für mich heute einzufrieren. Während die restlichen Portionen Kichererbsen-Curry im Kühlschrank abkühlten, kontrollierte ich meinen Revolver und ging dann eine Weile ins Internet. Danach legte ich wie die zwei Gelkompressen in den Kühlschrank, damit wir nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder irgendetwas Verderbliches auftauen mussten.  
Als ich anschließend die untere Tür des Kühlschranks öffnete – prallte ich fluchend zurück: Das erste, was ich sah, war eine komplette Hand – allerdings augenscheinlich von ...einem Schimpansen...? Wo kam die denn jetzt her?! In den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen hatte ich für TK immer das obere Gefach benutzt und mich nicht darum gekümmert, was sich in dem Unteren befand. Sherlock musste auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Versuchsobjekt alles durcheinander gekramt haben!  
Ich streifte schicksalergeben ein paar Latexhandschuhe über und machte mich daran, das Gefrierfach komplett auszuräumen. Auf Anhieb erkannte ich eine monströse Fettleber mit beginnender Zirrhose (...vielleicht sollte ich sie fotografieren und das Bild Harry schicken…?)  
Weitere Päckchen entpuppten sich als ein Paar bildhübsche Nieren, die – rechtzeitig implantiert – zwei Leben hätten wieder lebenswert machen können – aber das war, warum auch immer, versäumt worden…, eine Milz, von Schrotkugeln perforiert – hätte mir vor ca. 36h auch passieren können –  (ob der ehemalige Besitzer wohl den Blutverlust überlebt hatte?), ein Magen, aufgeschnitten, mit durchgebrochenem Magengeschwür – dazu könnte mir Sherlock sicher auch verhelfen, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit – und ein…  –    
Oh, zur Hölle…! – ein kompletter Dickdarm – an den Enden gleich einer gigantischen Wurst zusammen geschnürt…und…gut gefüllt…  
  
„Scheiße!!!“  
  
Ich warf das Paket in die Spüle, riss das Fenster auf und ließ mich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen…meine Beine fühlten sich kalt und schwach an und ich kämpfte keuchend die plötzliche Übelkeit nieder.  
So hatte ich mich nicht einmal bei meiner allerersten Autopsie-Übung im Studium gefühlt – …da rechnet man ja mit derartigem – trotzdem sind immer welche dabei, die es zuerst von den Socken haut…!  
  
– …Scheiße!! Sherlock! Das ist kein Gefrierfach, das ist eine Geisterbahn…und ich glaube kaum, dass sie schon frei ab 16 ist…! Wir brauchen gar keinen Moriarty, wir vergiften uns hier einfach selbst – ganz gemütlich in den eigenen vier Wänden…das erspart umständliche Outdoor-Abenteuer…! –  
  
Die Wut ließ meine Kräfte zurückkehren und ich machte mich entschlossen daran, die obere Gefrierschublade und das ganze Gefach zu desinfizieren und anschließend mit klarem Wasser auszuwischen und zu trocknen. Danach kamen die geschlossenen TK-Packungen an die Reihe, die ich dort verstaute – zusammen mit sämtlichen Portionen der zubereiteten Kichererbsen. Die für heute war zwar eigentlich noch nicht ausreichend abgekühlt, aber das war mir nun auch schon egal.  
Das untere Gefach, das für mich von nun an nicht mehr anders heißen würde als „Sherlocks Gruselkabinett“, bestückte ich mit den Versuchsobjekten, ganz nach hinten stopfte ich die Fäkalwurst – und es war mir egal, ob ich möglicherweise der Schimpansenhand ein oder zwei Frakturen beibrachte… Die angebrochenen Lebensmittel verschwanden in einem Müllsack...  
Ich musste dringend mit Sherlock klären, dass Lebensmittel und Leichenteile nicht zufällig so einander entgegen gesetzte Bezeichnungen trugen…  
  
Pling.  
  
Ich holte mein Smartphone hervor. Sherlock. 12:52  
'Tube Station St. James’ New Ltd. Asap. Melde dich, wenn du da bist.' SH.  
  
Ich war abmarschbereit und innerhalb nicht mal einer halben Minute auf der Straße, eilte zur U-Bahnstation in der Baker Street und fuhr zur Station St. James’ Park – nahe beim New Scotland Yard. Von dort nahm ich direkt die Rolltreppen zum Einkaufzentrum.  
Den SMS-Text hatte ich bereits vorbereitet und schickte ihn nun ab:  
  
’13:07: Was soll ich einkaufen? ;-)’  
  
Die Antwort kam prompt.  
’Milch! ;-) – Nimm den Haupteingang. Taxi wartet. SH.’  
  
Ich beeilte mich…das Taxi hielt direkt vor mir, die hintere Tür sprang auf. Sherlock hatte sich nach links gelehnt und sie aufgestoßen. Ich fing die Tür auf und sprang in den Fond.  
Sherlock grinste unternehmungslustig.  
„Wie sieht’s aus?“ fragte ich.  
Sherlock griff in seine Innentasche:  
Er hatte wirklich ein Polizeisiegel geklaut…! – …eines? Die klaute er doch sicher auch auf Vorrat…!  
„Na gut… und sonst?“ fragte ich.  
„Im Moment unwichtig. Wir sollten so leise sein wie irgend möglich. Dieser Bau ist sehr hellhörig und die Coopers sind natürlich auch nicht mehr in Haft…“  
„Versteht du dich auf irgendeine Art von… – taktischen Handzeichen?“  
„Wieso?“  
Ich lehnte mein Gesicht über seine Schulter: „Weil ich die Waffe und den Waffenschein habe. Und weil ICH vorgehen werde, wenn ich es für angebracht halte.“  
Sherlocks Züge versteinerten…das gefiel ihm offenbar gar nicht…  
„Gut…“ bemerkte Sherlock schließlich steif. „Du gehst vor…ich bin direkt hinter dir…so dass nicht direkt auffällt, dass wir zusammen gehören…“  
Kurz nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren, ließ er sich zurück fallen, während ich meine Schritte noch beschleunigte…Schließlich erreichte ich das Haus… klingelte, weil ich angeblich ein Päckchen für Norma Hunter hatte, irgendwo…und eilte die Treppe hinauf…  –  ...das Siegel war bereits beschädigt!  
Verdammt! – ich simste: ’Warte! Siegel erbrochen – sichere Terrain’ dann schaltete ich mein Handy aus und glitt lautlos in de Wohnung...  
  
…Flur  
…Schrank  
…Wohnzimmer  
…Schlafzimmer...  
...Bad  
…Küche…  
... - war da ein Geräusch hinter mir? … verdammt…!  
…ich war durch, durch die ganze Wohnung...  
…leer…okay…  
  
Ich riss die große Tür des Küchenschranks auf – und sah…  
  
...einen finsteren Typen, der eine Glock in der Hand hatte... – !  
die Waffe zeigte auf den Kopf von…  
  
„Norma…!!! - Oh, Gott...!!“  
  
  
  
  
**Priorität**

  
  
„Norma…!!! - Oh, Gott...!!“  
  
Und ich hob meine in Anschlag gebrachte Waffe sofort auf 90° ...gegen die Decke und sicherte sie...  
  
Normas Augen waren aufgerissen, ihr blasses Gesicht verzerrt. Der Mann hatte seine Hand in den Winkel zwischen ihrer Schulter und ihrem Hals gekrallt und Normas Haltung nach zu urteilen, war das nicht nur Furcht einflößend,  sondern auch ziemlich schmerzhaft.  
  
„Sie werden sie doch nicht erschießen…? …lassen Sie sie gehen…!“ sagte ich lauter als nötig. „Norma, bist du verletzt? Hat er dir was getan…? – …  –  Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?“  
  
Gleich im ersten Satz erwähnte ich die Schusswaffe. Ich redete einfach weiter, damit Sherlock hören sollte, was los war…  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob er bereits in der Wohnung war, aber ich hoffte es…  
Ich musste diesen Kerl hinhalten, damit Sherlock Zeit gewann… Vielleicht würde er sich ablenken lassen…vielleicht würde Norma Sherlock zuerst bemerken und ihre Reaktion die Aufmerksamkeit des Geiselnehmers auf sich ziehen…so dass ich etwas versuchen konnte…  
Irgendetwas…!  
  
„Fünf Schritte zurück! – Die Waffe auf den Boden…!“  
Nach knapp vier Schritten rückwärts saß ich schon fast auf der Arbeitsplatte – aber ich behielt meine Hände oben.  
„Wir können das doch wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln…Sie möchten doch hier drin gar nicht schießen…Sie haben keinen Schalldämpfer, die Nachbarn würden Sie hören!“  
„Die Waffe!! Auf den Boden!!!“  
Er machte einen Schritt aus dem Schrank heraus, Norma wimmerte und versuchte zitternd ihre Bewegungen denen ihres Peinigers anzupassen.  
Ich war nicht bereit, die Pistole aus der Hand zu geben. Nicht mit einem vollen Magazin! 13 Patronen, jede von ihnen potentiell tödlich, würde ich keinem Menschen überlassen, dem ich nicht trauen konnte und noch viel weniger einem Kriminellen…  
„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes…? Ich in sicher, Norma überlässt es Ihnen. Kein Besitz kann so wichtig sein, wie das Leben, wie die körperliche Unversehrtheit…wir lassen Sie gehen…ich habe Sie nicht gesehen…  –  Ja, Mann! Es tut mir sogar Leid, dass ich Ihre Kollegen gestellt habe – nichts als Ärger hat es mir eingebracht…! Es tut mir Leid, Norma – ich hätte dich einfach in Sicherheit bringen sollen. Nichts sonst…! – “  
„Die. Waffe! Auf. Den!! Boden!!!“  
  
– …Sherlock, wo um alles in der Welt, bleibst du...? –    
  
„Was sind Sie überhaupt für ein Komplize? Sie haben Schmiere gestanden und sind getürmt. Das ist Verrat. Schämen Sie sich den nicht?“ provozierte ich ihn.  
„Der Nachbar mit seiner albernen alten Flinte kam dazwischen!! DIE KNARRE HER!!!“  
„Sie haben nur zwei Hände…Lassen Sie Norma los. Sie müssten schon blind sein, um in dieser engen Wohnung vorbei zu schießen, auch ohne Ihr Ziel fest zu halten!“  
  
– …Sherlock, mir gehen die Argumente aus…! –    
  
„Wollen Sie Rache für ihre Komplizen? Dann bin ich die richtige Adresse… –  “  
  
Urplötzlich war Sherlock an meiner Seite. Er war pfeilschnell in den Raum geschossen, wie angewurzelt rechts neben mir stehen geblieben und hatte dann, mit einer Geste, die eher nach einer verlegenen Entschuldigung aussah, die leeren Handflächen nach oben gedreht.  
  
– …Wenn das irgendeine Art von Manöver sein soll, kenne ich es nicht, Sherlock…! –  
   
„Hoppla…wo bin ich denn da hinein geraten…!?“ fragte er herablassend. „Ich hätte mein Hörgerät mitnehmen sollen…“ Er hob sachte die Hände in Kopfhöhe –  
Völlig überrumpelnd traf ein scharfer lähmender Schmerz meine echte Hand und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sherlock meine Waffe und entsicherte sie.  
„Sherlock, was machst du da?!“ schrie ich. „Er hat Norma! Du kannst doch nicht – “  
„Meine Manteltaschen, John!“ bellte er, meine Waffe auf Norma und ihren Peiniger gerichtet.  
„Was?!“  
„Greif rein!!“  
Verdutzt sah ich, dass aus seiner linken Manteltasche Ferse und Absatz eines Damenschuhes hervorschauten…ich gehorchte und hielt einen grünen Stiletto und eine halbhohe schwarze Stiefelette mit Nieten in den Händen.  
„Was…?!“ begann ich verständnislos.  
„Du hast den Kleiderschrank geöffnet…?“  
„Um den Raum zu sichern, ja…“  
Wollte er die Manöverkritik jetzt etwa im Beisein des Feindes abhalten?  
„Aber du hast nicht beobachtet.“  
„Was?? Ich bin sicher, Norma hat noch so ein komisches Paar!“ gab ich bissig zurück.    
„Sieh dir die Schuhe an! Gehören Sie deiner Cinderella?“  
„Woher soll ich – “  
„Dieser Highheel ist Damengröße acht, aber die Stiefelette bloß sechseinhalb…! John! Sie gehört dazu! Steckt mit den Einbrechern unter einer Decke… – “  
„Das…glaube ich nicht…“  
Ich ließ die Schuhe fallen…aber nicht vor Entsetzen, sondern hauptsächlich, um die Hände wieder frei zu haben… Ich spürte gleichzeitig den Adrenalinrausch des Kampfmodus und Ungläubigkeit über diese Anschuldigung… Sherlock redete natürlich längst weiter. Es war, als wollte er die Gegner totquatschen.  
„Die unterschiedlichen Kleidergrößen mögen ja noch angehen, wenn man an den Jojo-Effekt denkt – aber die Füße einer Frau unter Dreißig werden allenfalls eine halbe Nummer größer innerhalb von fünf bis zehn Jahren und auch nur bei vorwiegend stehender Beschäftigung… als Verkäuferin, z.B. –  wenn sie Senk- und Spreizfüße entwickelt und auch nur wenn sie Übergewicht hat… – und diese Schuhe sind alle nicht annähernd so alt! – Sie haben Größe sieben, nicht wahr, Teuerste?“ verspottete Sherlock Norma ganz direkt. Dann schleuderte er ihr entgegen: „Es gibt hier keine Norma Hunter! Hier wohnt nicht mal eine reale Person!!! – Dieser Stiletto ist so ausgeleiert in der Breite, dass ihn ein Transvestit getragen haben muss – mit kleinen – aber zu breiten Füßen hierfür. – Und in diesem Putzschrank gibt es nicht einmal einen Besen für unsere kleine Hexe hier…“  
„Genug jetzt!!!“ wetterte der Geiselnehmer. Er ließ die Schulter der Frau los und griff stattdessen in das kupferrote Haar. Sie wimmerte gequält auf.  
Auch wenn sie mir – noch – überhaupt nichts bedeutete… – eine Frau an den Haaren zu packen…das war für mich etwas, was überhaupt nicht ging…!  
Ich hatte längst die Arme gesenkt…unbehelligt…ich war zu uninteressant…Sherlock hatte die 100%ige Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden…hinter mir auf der Arbeitsplatte war ein Messerblock… er war mir vorhin aufgefallen…  
  
„Sie lassen uns gehen…! Die Pistole her...!“  
„Sie müssen uns erschießen. Wir wissen, wie Sie aussehen!“ sagte Sherlock kaltblütig.  
  
Da riss sich Norma los…! – …ihr Haar blieb in der Hand ihres Geiselnehmers zurück, der die Perücke achtlos wegwarf, die kurzhaarige Blondine, die zum Vorschein gekommen war, zog ihrerseits eine kleine Pistole und zielte…  
Sherlock stieß mich von sich weg…ein Schuss krachte…ich warf zwei Messer in Richtung der Frau und ihres Komplizen und wirbelte zur Seite, zwei Schüsse kamen als Antwort, ich griff mir zwei weitere Messer und warf sie hinter den Fliehenden her… Ich wollte losrennen, stolperte fast über eine große, dunkle Masse am Boden – und erstarrte –  
„Sherlock…! Nein…!“  
Sherlocks Züge waren aschfahl und seine rechte Schläfe und die Augenhöhle waren voller Blut…! – Sie hatte ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt! – Ausgerechnet sie…!! Das war meine Schuld…!!!  
Ich warf mich fassungslos neben dem leblosen Körper auf die Knie, zog ihn verzweifelt in meine Arme und mein Alptraum nach dem Banküberfall packte mich erneut mit unverminderter Gewalt und saugte mich abwärts wie ein Strudel…    
Fassungslos wischte ich das Blut mit bloßen Händen weg…nicht nur einmal…und dann merkte ich es…  
  
– …Sherlock hat gar kein Projektil in seinem verdammten, monströsen Schädel…  – Oh… Gott…! Es ist bloß ein Streifschuss…! –  …ein Streifschuss…! …da ist bloß ein langer Riss an seiner Schläfe, der verdammt heftig blutet…! –  
  
Ich brach unwillkürlich in ein kurzes, irres Kichern aus, als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich mit einem Mal genauso elend fühlte, wie am Morgen, als mich der Inhalt unseres Gefrierfachs fast von den Socken gehauen hatte. Erleichtert packte ich Sherlocks Nacken und schob den anderen Arm unter seine Schultern, um ihn behutsam auf den Boden zurück zulegen. Anschließend zog ich mich an der Spüle hoch, schnappte die Küchenrolle, ließ mich wieder neben Sherlock nieder und begann endlich die Blutung zu stillen. Während ich den Zellstoff mit der Linken auf die Wunde presste, stabilisierte ich Sherlocks Kopf mit der Rechten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und konnte den Puls an seiner linken Schläfe spüren. Ein kleines, kräftiges, stetiges Pochen, das mich ungeheuer beruhigte…  
Sherlocks Gesichtsfarbe begann sich zu normalisieren, seine Atemzüge beschleunigen sich und gewannen an Tiefe, auf seiner Stirn zuckten ein paar Muskeln.  
„Sherlock…? Sherlock…? Hörst du mich? Bleib ganz ruhig liegen…“  
Seine Lider flatterten für ein paar Momente, dann spürte ich, wie er bewusst seine Muskeln anzuspannen begann, wie um sich aufzurichten.  
„Halt still…langsam, Sherlock.“  
Er gehorchte und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. „Du hast sie nicht erwischt…“, stellte er frustriert fest.  
„Ich bin ihnen nicht gefolgt…“  
Er riss die Augen weit auf und packte meine Handgelenke. „Du hast was…? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du warst Soldat!“ fauchte er mich aufgebracht an.  
„Ich bin Arzt! Du hättest lebensgefährlich verletzt sein können, das hatte Priorität!“  
Er ließ mich los, blinzelte ein paar Mal, wischte sich über das rechte Auge und bemerkte das Blut.  
„Das war wahnsinnig knapp – “, begann ich.  
„Es wurde geschossen…Du musst hier weg! Du darfst nicht hier sein, wenn die Polizei kommt…“ Er griff nach der provisorischen Kompresse an seiner Schläfe.  
„Ich komme schon klar. Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest…“ Ich ließ widerwillig los.  
Sherlock stemmte sich mit dem linken Arm in eine sitzende Position hoch und ich half ihm, sich gegen den Unterschrank der Spüle zu lehnen. Seine rechte Hand, die er auf die Wunde drückte, zitterte deutlich.  
„Nimm das Polizeisiegel mit… Linke Innentasche… Hast du einen Schuss abgegeben?… Gut…, dann geh jetzt, wir sehen uns zuhause“, befahl er, als ich den Kopf schüttelte. Seine Stimme war leicht schleppend.  
Ich angelte das Polizeisiegel aus seinem Jackett und steckte meine Waffe ein.  
„John! Warte! Ich kann die Sirene schon hören…wie dumm, unbeschreiblich dumm, uns zu warnen…“, grinste er schräg. „Du musst nach oben. Warte, bis sie weg sind. Dann kannst du das Handy wieder einschalten. – Geh schon!“  
Es beruhigte mich, dass er nicht lange alleine hier hocken würde.    
„Melde dich bitte, ja? Versprich mir das!“  
„Versprochen.“  
  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl ließ ich ihn zurück und ging die Treppen hinauf.  
Zwei Stockwerke höher, hielt ich an, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen…  
Zwei Streifenwagen, eine Ambulanz. Gut…  
Kurz darauf konnte ich sie hören…  
Nach einiger Verzögerung setzte sich das Notfallteam mit einer Trage in Bewegung. Ich hörte, dass sie zum Teil den Aufzug nahmen, zum Teil die Treppe.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich beides wieder hörte. Natürlich. Sherlock hatte es abgelehnt, sich tragen zu lassen. Bald sah ich ihn unten mit den Sanitätern aus dem Haus kommen und musste schmunzeln, als er sich nur widerwillig in den Krankenwagen verfrachten ließ.  
Die Spurensicherung brauchte länger.  
Als ich die Streifenwagen wegfahren sah, atmete ich unwillkürlich auf und wandte mich zum Gehen.  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich –  
  
„Scheiße! Der schon wieder...!“  
  
Ich blickte geradewegs in den Lauf der Glock und die Blondine und ihr Freund fixierten mich angewidert.    


 

  
**Tödliches Zusammentreffen**

 

  
  
Ich blickte geradewegs in den Lauf der Glock und die Blondine und ihr Freund fixierten mich angewidert.  
  
Ich nahm die Hände langsam wieder nach oben, während sich meine Herzfrequenz erhöhte. Die Blondine, deren Züge um so vieles härter geworden waren, seit sie nicht mehr die verträumte kleine Webdesignerin spielte, zückte ebenfalls ihre Pistole. Beide machten einen Schritt von einander weg, um die Tür freizugeben. Ein perfektes kleines Gangster-Pas de Deux…  
„Bitte, Doktor…kommen Sie doch herein“, scharrte sie eisig.  
Ich gehorchte. Ihr Freund drückte mir sofort die Mündung seiner Glock zwischen die Schulterblätter. Sie schloss die Tür. Ich wurde in die Küche dirigiert.  
„Filz ihn!“  
Oh, nein…ich ahnte, was kommen würde, aber ich hatte keine Chance, mich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie fand meine Waffe, Latexhandschuhe, Plastiktüten…dann lachte sie aufgedreht.  
„Kabelbinder! Unser Möchtegernheld hat Kabelbinder mit! Ich lach’ mich krank!!“  
  
Ein plötzlicher Stoß in meine Kniekehle ließ mich einknicken. Er warf mich zu Boden und packte meine Handgelenke. Als ich mit dem Brustkorb auf das Parkett knallte, nahm mir der dumpfe Schmerz, den meine Prellungen vom Valentinstag hinzufügten für einige Momente den Atem.  
„Beweg dich und du hast ein Messer im Gelenk!“ drohte die Blondine kalt.  
Ich spürte die Klinge in der Kniekehle, die Pistolenmündung an meinem Sacrum und hielt einfach ganz still, während meine Handgelenke auf dem Rücken zusammengezurrt wurden. Anschließend fesselte er meine Knöchel. Dann ließen die beiden von mir ab.  
  
Aus den Augewinkeln sah ich, wie sie an das andere Ende des Raumes gingen, wo ich einen Tresen und einige Barhocker ausmachen konnte.  
Sie zogen die Jacken wieder aus. Er hatte einen Verband am Arm, wo ich ihn vorhin mit einem der Messer erwischt hatte. Jetzt holte er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Gin aus einem Schrank hervor. Beide genehmigten sich einen Drink.  
  
…der Kabelbinder schnitt mir ins Fleisch – keine Chance, meine Hände da raus zu bekommen…  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann begannen sie abwechselnd, leise auf die Situation zu schimpfen. Es war wie ein Duett…sie schimpften nicht aufeinander, sondern sie bestärkten einander, indem sie allem und jedem anderen die Schuld gaben…  
Erstaunlich! Hätte ich sie in einem Straßencafé zufällig miterlebt, hätte ich es wirklich reizend gefunden... wie füreinander geschaffen...  
  
Schließlich lachten sie zusammen, umarmten einander – …und alles, ohne die Waffen wegzulegen.  
„Wir schaffen das, Kathleen…“, versicherte er rau. „Wir schaffen ALLES!“  
Für ein paar Momente verharrten sie schweigend…  
     
„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Arschloch?“ brummte sie undamenhaft.  
„Was wir mit ihm machen, ist klar. Die Frage ist, wie werden wir die Leiche los. Ich fürchte, wir bekommen auch so schon Riesenärger – wenn wir jetzt diese Wohnung auch noch aufgeben müssten…“  
  
Obwohl ich das geahnt hatte, erhöhte sich mein Puls nochmals…  
  
„Der Boss versteht keinen Spaß“, nickte sie. „Wir dürfen das nicht vergeigen.“  
„Lass uns gründlich überlegen! Wenn wir fragen, was wir machen sollen, schadet das unserem Image!“  
„Natürlich, wir brauchen unbedingt eine eigene Lösung, die ihn von uns überzeugt!“ bestärkte sie ihn.  
  
Ich schaffte es, mich auf die rechte Seite zu rollen. So war es leichter zu atmen… Meine Rippen schmerzten wieder heftiger und meine Hände wurden allmählich richtig taub.  
  
„Hey! Nicht bewegen, Idiot!“ kläffte sie bissig.  
  
– …es gibt nur einen, der mich ‚Idiot’ nennen darf… –  dachte ich – und wie gerne hätte ich ihn das jetzt sagen hören…! Wenn er wirklich versuchte, mich anzurufen, musste er merken, dass etwas faul war: Mein Handy war immer noch aus…  
Wenn… –  
Wenn er natürlich irgendetwas anderes im Kopf hatte…  
Wie spät war es jetzt…? War er schon zuhause…? Oder noch im Krankenhaus…?  
Wusste dieses reizende Gangsterpärchen, dass sie ihn nicht richtig erwischt hatten?  
Ich würde es ihnen nicht sagen…auch wenn das meine Situation vielleicht verbessert hätte…  
  
„Ich hab’ eine Idee, wie wir ihn entsorgen – zumindest bis er anfängt zu stinken“, rief er enthusiastisch.  
„Na, bis dahin finden wir einen Weg…! Hauptsache der Termin morgen ist nicht gefährdet!!“  
„Genau: Leiche im Schrank geht da gar nicht. Diese Wohnung muss absolut sauber sein.“ –  
„Also, lass hören“, fragte sie hingerissen.  
„Wir verfrachten ihn auf die Aufzugkabine“, sagte er ausdruckslos und wartete auf die Wirkung.  
„Kriegen wir das hin? Das ist genial!“ jubelte sie.  
„Klar. Deckenluke auf, ich klettere rauf, ziehe ihn an einem Seil hoch“, erklärte er mit falscher Bescheidenheit.  
„Cool…!“    
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz fast explodieren müsste…, als ich ihn näher kommen spürte… –  ja, spürte…! Ich sah und hörte ihn nicht – ersteres wegen des Blickwinkels, letzteres, weil mein Blut viel zu laut in meinen Ohren rauschte – aber irgendwie nahm ich ihn wahr…! Er näherte sich mir in meinem Rücken… Es gelang mir, mich mit der Schulter in den Boden zu stemmen und ich trat mit aller Kraft nach hinten… – erwischte seine Beine irgendwie und hörte, wie er mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zu Fall kam… Ein metallischer Ton sagte mir, dass er auf einen Heizkörper gedonnert war, dann hörte ich den Körper auf dem Boden aufkommen…  
  
Stille.  
  
„Ken?“  
Nichts. –  
„Ken, was hast du…?“  
„Ken…!?“ kreischte sie.  
„NeineineineiNEINEINNN…….!! KEEEN…!! OmeinGottOmeinGottOMEINGOTTOMEINGOTT!!!! –  
Du Arsch…!! ….du Arsch, hast ihn umgebracht!!!“  
  
Sie rannte zum Schrank, kam mit Pistole und einer Schere wieder.  
„Du wirst ihn zurückholen, Doktor!“ herrschte sie mich an.  
  
– …wieso sollte ich, du tötest mich sowieso – …aber du kriegst mich alleine nicht auf die Aufzugkabine…  –    
Eine dunkle Stimme meldete sich in meinem Kopf: ‚Sei kein Idiot, John! Du bist mein Kollege, das hat Priorität. Spiel mit…  –  und dann befreie dich…!’  –    
  
„Ich versuche es…“, versicherte ich.  
„Wehe, du machst irgendeinen Scheiß!!“ Sie hielt mir ihre Pistole an die Schläfe und schnitt den Kabelbinder durch.  
„Reanimier ihn! Sofort!!“ donnerte sie.  
Ich versuchte, zu gehorchen…  
„Ich hab kein Gefühl in den Händen…hat er keinen Puls…?“ fragte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen… Meine Hände begannen zu kribbeln und zu brennen, es war, als würden sie bis zum Platzen anschwellen…  
„Halt’ mich nicht für bescheuert! Hol ihn zurück!!!“  schrie Kathleen.  
  
Es war absolut witzlos…!!  
Sein Genick war gebrochen. Das konnte ich sofort sehen, als ich ihn berührte und sein Kopf wegen seiner absolut hypermobilen HWS einfach völlig lächerlich leicht zur Seite kullerte…  
  
…’Spiel auf Zeit, John….!!’ – raunte Sherlocks Stimme in einem Kopf.  
  
Ich begann eine absolut zweckfreie Herz-Lungen-Massage. Und das mit gefühllosen Händen… Das erste Mal seit etlichen Malen war ich dabei nicht in einem Notfallmodus, sondern stand irgendwie kopfschüttelnd neben mir und fragte mich, ob ich glaubwürdig war, oder ob etwas ‚Krankenhausserien-Theatralik’ meiner Darbietung irgendwie gut tun würde. Ich wagte nicht, einfach nur so zu tun, weil ich befürchtete, sie könnte es merken, also legte ich mich ins Zeug, als gelte es wirklich, ein Leben zu retten…  
Naja…mein Leben…  
  
„Lass ihn nicht sterben, du Arsch!!“  
  
Die Furie hinter mir, schrie und flehte, bohrte mir immer wieder den Pistolenlauf zwischen meine Arschbacken. Wenn sie jetzt abdrückte, würde es mir direkt den Anus zerfetzen und dann würde sich das Projektil bis zum Hals hindurch bohren…    
Ihre völlig entstellte Stimme gellte mir in den Ohren…  
Wie sollte ich aus dieser Nummer nur raus kommen!?  
  
Irgendwann war ich einfach zusammen geklappt…  
kein Gefühl mehr in den Armen…  
ich bekam einfach nicht mehr genug Luft…der schmerzhafte Druck, den mir meine geprellten Rippen verursachten, machte es nicht eben besser.  
Keuchend lag ich neben der Leiche und reagierte nicht, als Kathleen mir einen Tritt in die Flanke versetzte.  
  
„Ja! Bleib liegen!! Bleib einfach liegen, du Arsch!!!“ schrie sie irre.  
Sie tippte eine Nummer auf dem Handy.  
Verstohlen versuchte ich, die Fesseln an meinen Beinen zu lösen…aber meine Finger waren immer noch zu gefühllos …  
  
„Hallo? …Sebastian…!  
Seb!! …Kathleen hier!  
Ich hab diesen Scheiß-Doktor von diesem Freak Holmes hier! Er hat Ken getötet!!  
Ich bin allein!! Was mache ich mit ihm?  
Du musst mir helfen, bitte!! Es war nicht mein Fehler!!  
Er hat unsere Wohnung gefunden...zufällig!!! –  
Okay…okay…ja, mach ich.  
Beeil’ dich!! Bitte!! Beeil’ dich!!!“  
  
Ich musste sie überwältigen.  
Jetzt!  
Bevor sie Hilfe bekam…!!  
Sie war erschüttert durch den Tod ihres Partners – unberechenbarer denn je – aber auch schwach und verletzlich… –  
Das war jetzt keine Zeit für Ritterlichkeit…es ging um eine ganze Organisation…vielleicht sogar…  
um Moriarty…?!  
  
Sie näherte sich…meine Beine waren noch nicht frei… meine Hände immer noch ziemlich taub… ich fühlte mich ausgepumpt… – aber da kam sie…!  
Ich musste handeln…jetzt…nicht nur um meinetwillen…  
Deshalb war ich entschlossen… Ich holte tief Luft und warf mich auf sie - - -  
  
Da ist plötzlich etwas wie ein Fauchen etwas wie Rauch und Nebel, etwas, das sich plötzlich auf meinem Gesicht niederschlägt…  
Der Schmerz ist höllisch! Er kriecht mir in Nase und Rachen, Tränen brechen los, als ob meine Augen einfach explodieren…!!!  
Alles wird rot! Mein Herz rast wie ein Maschinengewehr.  
Meine Kehle ist zugeschnürt… Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr…!!  
…krampfhaftes Husten würgt mich…  
BLIND!!! Ich bin blind… Eine Hölle von Schmerzen droht meinen Kopf zu sprengen!  
Ich kann nicht atmen…! Husten…Würgen…ich ersticke…!!  
Was hat sie mit mir gemacht???  
WAHNSINN!!! Dieses unbeschreibliche JUCKEN, das den Schmerz noch überlagert…ICH DREHE DURCH!!!  
Was, zur Hölle, ist das???  
Mein Magen dreht sich um… Mir kommt alles hoch…  
…ich würge hilflos und weiß, ich werde ersticken…  
Alles versinkt in einer roten, brennenden Hölle – und ich habe keinen Schimmer, was hier passiert…  
Ich will schreien…aber ich habe keine Luft… Ich versuche, irgendwie zu atmen…  
Mein Keuchen klingt wie ein Wimmern…  
und ganz weit weg…  


 

  
**Blind**

  
  
Meine Augen! Was ist nur mit meinen Augen? Ich bekomme sie nicht auf. Sie sind irgendwie krampfhaft zugeschnappt bei dieser Attacke – und jetzt bekomme ich die Lider einfach nicht mehr auseinander…! Das Brennen ist unerträglich…  
  
Jemand packt meine Handgelenke. Ich versuche, sie frei zu bekommen, aber ich habe keine Kraft mehr.  
  
„John! John, hörst du mich?“  
Jetzt höre ich Sherlocks Stimme... Ich fantasiere…  
„Versuch’ ruhig durchzuatmen. Ich bin gleich wieder da…“  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, in einem Feuersee zu schweben. Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu husten und zu würgen…  
  
„John… versuch’ das zu trinken…“  
Er war wirklich hier! Ich hatte ihn mir nicht eingebildet! Ich spürte seinen Arm in meinem Rücken, aber bei all den brennenden Schmerzen, hatte ich kein Gefühl mehr dafür, wo mein Mund, meine Lippen überhaupt anfingen oder aufhörten.  
„Verschluck dich nicht…langsam…gut…“  
  
„Sherlock…!“ Ich hatte praktisch keine Stimme. Er ließ mich zurücksinken. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, in den Schmerz hineinzugreifen, der sich durch meine Augen fraß.  
„Nicht…! Nicht in die Augen, hörst du? Krall deine Hände in meinen Mantel. Gut so…Halt still, ...lass mich machen…!“ Ich hatte irgendwie die Revers seines Mantels erwischt und klammerte mich dort fest.  
„Sherlock, du musst hier weg! Sie hat Verstärkung angefordert…!“  
„Okay, John, wir schaffen es hier raus.“  
„Ich in blind, Sherlock!“ Ich versuchte zu schreien, aber meine Stimmbänder funktionierten einfach nicht. Stattdessen musste ich wieder husten.  
„Oh, du weißt nicht, was es ist…natürlich nicht! Beruhige dich, John. Es ist Pfefferspray, allerdings eine völlig übertriebene Dosis. Das wird wieder…“  
Die Erleichterung schien die letzte Kraft aus meinen Gliedern zu saugen.  
„John! Nicht! Du musst durchhalten, hörst du? Bleib wach! Konzentrier’ dich aufs Atmen…! Oleoresin capsicum, wie du ja weißt, nicht wasserlöslich. Aber es muss von der Haut runter...Deshalb nehme ich zuerst Speiseöl, danach muss es dieser scheußliche Gin tun…“ Ich konnte den Gin riechen…nur ganz schwach, aber immerhin…trotz meiner geschwollenen Schleimhäute.  
„Ich krieg die Augen nicht auf…“, stöhnte ich.  
„Ich weiß, das ist normal. Ich versuche jetzt trotzdem, sie auszuspülen – Wir müssen hier bald raus. Kannst du aufstehen? Stütz dich auf mich.“ Er zog mich hoch, dabei war ich so orientierungslos, dass mein Körper überhaupt nicht mehr mitbekam, welche Position ich eigentlich gerade innehatte. Ich stolperte über meine Füße. Aber Sherlock hielt mich fest.  
„John? Wir sind jetzt an der Spüle. Versuch dich festzuhalten, ja? Lass deinen Nacken einfach so locker wie möglich. Ich werde jetzt deinen Kopf unter das fließende Wasser halten.“ Ich gehorchte seinen ruhigen Anweisungen und krallte mich an die Kante der Spüle. Ich hörte, wie der Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Sherlock nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände und drehte ihn so weit nach einer Seite, dass mir schwindlig wurde, ich versuchte, den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken, aber das ging einfach nicht…nach einer Weile konnte ich spüren, dass Sherlock vorsichtig mit ein oder zwei Fingern unter meiner Augenbraue, das Lid ein Stück nach oben geschoben hatte und ich konnte das Wasser spüren…noch nicht wie im Normalfall aber wenigstens merkte ich, dass es da war und von der Nasenseite über mein Auge floss…Sherlock wiederholte die Prozedur auf der anderen Seite. Plötzlich stellte er das Wasser ab.  
„Wir müssen verschwinden. Warte…“ Er machte die Wohnungstür zu und schloss sie ab. Dann kam er zurück an die Spüle und lotste mich durch die Wohnung. Ich hörte ein Geräusch und spürte einen eisigen Luftzug.  
„Sherlock? Was wird das!? Die Feuerleiter!?!“ fragte ich alarmiert. „Ich kann nichts sehen…!!“  
„Ich weiß. Wir schaffen das. Tu' einfach, was ich dir sage.“ Er schob mich auf den Balkon und legte meine Hand auf das Geländer. Dabei war er so nahe bei mir, dass ich hören und fühlen konnte, wie er hinüber stieg. Dann gab es ein dumpfes leises metallisches Geräusch. Jetzt hing er an der Feuerleiter…  
„John…“ Er berührte meine Hand. „Ohne dich gehe ich hier nicht weg.“  
Wo waren wir noch mal? Sechster Stock…? Oh, Gott…! „Meinen Revolver hast du?“ fragte ich sicherheitshalber. „Natürlich.“ Ich schwang mich also auf die andere Seite des Geländers, steifbeinig vor Unsicherheit.  
„Gib mir deine Hand…“ Sherlock führte sie an eine der kalten Metallsprossen, ich versuchte mit einem Fuß nach der Leiter zu tasten, als Sherlock mich plötzlich um die Taille packte und herüber zog. Ich konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht aufzuschreien. Zitternd klammerte ich mich an der Leiter fest. „Sherlock, wie soll ich das – ?“  
Und dann war er auf einmal direkt hinter mir – oder besser gesagt, um mich herum. Ich spürte seinen Atem hinter meinem Kopf, seinen Rumpf, der meinen Rücken gerade so berührte und seine Arme knapp unter meinen. „Folge einfach meinen Bewegungen“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr.  
Es war ein befremdliches Manöver und ich hoffte wirklich, dass uns niemand so sehen würde – aber es funktionierte. Allerdings strengte es mich maßlos an; nichts zu sehen, war für mich nahezu unerträglich, mein Gleichgewichtssinn war immer noch ziemlich gestört und der Husten machte es nicht besser. Wie lange wir für den Abstieg brauchten, weiß ich nicht. Es kam mir endlos vor...  
  
„Stopp, John, warte. Du stehst auf der letzen Sprosse. Halt dich fest. Ich lasse mich jetzt auf den Boden runter und dann hol ich dich…“  
Es wurde augenblicklich empfindlich kalt in meinem Rücken als er hinter mir verschwand.  
„Lass dich jetzt langsam runter, John.“  
Ich tastete mich mit den Händen weiter nach unten, bevor ich es wagte, meine Füße von der letzten Sprosse zu lösen.  
Ich ließ mich wie aus der zweiten Hälfte eines Klimmzugs langsam herunter, indem ich die Arme streckte.  
„Hab’ dich.“ Sherlock hatte mich um die Hüfte gepackt und stellte mich auf den Boden. „Hier rein…“ Er drückte mich in irgendein Versteck und folgte. „Kannst du noch, John…?“ Ich nickte nur und rang immer noch hustend nach Luft. „Willst du nachhause oder ins Krankenhaus?“ „Nachhause“, krächzte ich, ohne zu überlegen.  
Dann hörte ich ihn auf seinem Blackberry tippen.  
Es dauerte nicht lang bis zu einem Motorengeräusch. Sherlock bugsierte mich aus dem Versteck und schob mich in den Fond eines Wagens.  
„Hallo, Anthea“, sagte Sherlock vernehmlich, damit ich wusste, dass wir nicht alleine waren.  
Nun, mir war ohnehin klar gewesen, dass es sich nicht um ein Taxi handelte.  
  
„Wir sind da, John“, sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile. Er half mir aus dem Wagen und bis hinauf an die Spüle in der Küche, wo er mir das Spülmittel in die Hände drückte.  
„Danke, Sherlock…“ Ich reinigte zuerst meine Hände und wusch mir die Augen nochmals gründlich mit fließendem Wasser aus. Sherlock blieb ganz in meiner Nähe stehen und wartete. Als ich mich endlich aufrichtete, wurde mir schwindlig.  
Schwindlig ist EINE Sache...aber schwindlig und blind...!  
Sherlock griff nach meinem Arm und ich spürte seine andere Hand in meinem Rücken.  
„Es geht schon…“, protestierte ich unsinnigerweise und begann wieder zu husten. Sherlock verzichtete darauf, mich zu korrigieren, sondern lotste mich einfach ins Wohnzimmer und als er mich in einen Sitz genötigt hatte, bemerkte ich erst, dass es das Sofa war.  
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich entsetzlich frustriert…wie lange würde ich nichts sehen können?  
Sherlocks Verhalten beschämte mich. Er hatte keinen Moment den Umstand aus dem Gedächtnis verloren, dass ich blind und orientierungslos war und vor Schmerzen kaum klar denken konnte. Und es war nun schon das zweite Mal an einem Tag, dass ich ohne ihn verloren gewesen wäre. Ich hörte, wie ein Glas vor mir auf den Couchtisch gestellt wurde.  
„Ich hab dir ein Glas Milch gebracht, John. Neutralisiert wenigstens das Capsaicin in der Mundhöhle und der Speiseröhre. Brauchst du noch etwas?“ Klar…das war es auch gewesen, was er mir ganz zu Anfang eingeflößt hatte, ich war natürlich außerstande gewesen, es zu erkennen.  
„Zwei Aspirin, vielleicht…mehr sollte ich wohl nicht nehmen.“ Es war besser, den Schmerz zuzulassen und den Zustand meiner Augen beurteilen zu können, als ihn zu betäuben und die Besserung unnötig zu verzögern, weil ich nicht merkte, dass ich sie nochmals ausspülen sollte.  
„Noch starke Schmerzen in den Augen…?“ fragte Sherlock. „Ruh dich aus.“  
„Wie geht’s dir überhaupt? Was macht dein Kopf?“ fragte ich zurück.  
„Arbeitet einwandfrei.“  
„Das habe ich gemerkt! Ich meine, ob du Schmerzen hast oder sonstige Beschwerden.“  
„Nein, alles Bestens, danke.“ Er legte die Schachtel Aspirin auf den Tisch – geräuschvoller als nötig, so dass ich ihre Position ohne große Mühe orten konnte.  
Ich spülte die Tablette mit der Milch hinunter und legte mich hin.  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, John“, stöhnte Sherlock leise.  
„Was? – Was meinst du?“  
„Dass du den Beiden in die Hände fällst, dass sie da oben noch einen Stützpunkt hatten! Wieso habe ich das übersehen?“  
„Vielleicht, weil dich dieser Streifschuss ausgeknockt hat?“ schlug ich vor. „Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet, also mach dich nicht verrückt…!“  
„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Und außerdem, war für eine Flucht nach unten die Zeit sowieso zu knapp.“  
„Das ist doch auch kein Argument! – Er hatte keine Jacke, John! Das hätte mir auffallen müssen – weil er nämlich im Haus wohnte! – nein…: Es war mir aufgefallen – aber… du hast recht…“  
Er verstummte.  
„Sherlock, bist du in Ordnung?“ Jetzt brachte es mich fast auf die Palme, ihn nicht sehen zu können. Ich konnte nur nach dem Klang seiner Stimme urteilen. Und nun hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er vielleicht doch stärker angeschlagen war, als er mich glauben machen wollte.  
„Es geht mir gut, wirklich.“  
„Sherlock, ich habe doch eben gemerkt, dass da fünf Tabletten fehlen…“, sagte ich. Das war etwas übertrieben, denn es war mir grade jetzt erst klar geworden.  
„Noch etwas, das ich übersehen habe…, dass dir das auffallen würde…“, stellte Sherlock frustriert fest.  
„Geh in dein Bett, Sherlock!“ insistierte ich.  
„Nur, wenn du versprichst, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, dich blind durch die Wohnung zu tasten. Du rufst mich.“  
Sherlock Handy klingelte. „Sherlock Holmes… Natürlich interessiert mich das, Jones. Aber ich bin gerade unabkömmlich. …wichtiger Fall, ja. Aber sicher nur kurz. Ich melde mich. Vielleicht schon in einer Stunde.“  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder…? Ein Fall?“  
„Ich gehe hier nicht weg, bevor du nicht wieder halbwegs klar sehen kannst“, erklärte er entschieden.  
„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte ich ehrlich.  
Diese Geste rührte mich nicht nur, sie war mir auch tatsächlich willkommen, denn ich fühlte mich entsetzlich hilflos.  
Ich war so fertig, dass ich trotz der Schmerzen nicht lange brauchte, um einzuschlafen.  


 

  
**Eine unruhige Nacht**

  
  
Als ich aufwachte, hatte ich immer noch Kopfschmerzen, aber das Brennen in meinen Augen, den Schleimhäuten und auf meiner Haut hatte nachgelassen und ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, mein Gesicht müsse eine amorphe, entstellte Masse sein, mit der ich dem Elefantenmenschen Konkurrenz machen könnte. Dem Geräuschpegel auf der Straße nach zu schließen, mochte es vielleicht elf Uhr abends sein. Ich tastete vorsichtig über meine geschlossenen Augen…  
  
Plötzlich war da ein diffuser Lichtstrahl…!  
  
…eine Einbildung? …eine Täuschung?  
  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass sich der krampfhafte Lidschluss gelockert hatte. Mit angehaltenem Atem versuchte ich, die Augen zu öffnen. Es tat weh, ein Schutzreflex ließ meine Lider sofort wieder zusammenschnappen, aber ich gab nicht auf. Immerhin war da irgendeine Lichtquelle, die ich anscheinend sehen konnte… Und nach ungezähltem Blinzeln, gelang es mir endlich, die Augen lange genug offen zu halten, um so etwas wie ein Bild einzufangen, einen kurzen Schnappschuss in unser Wohnzimmer, der in meinem Bewusstsein aufblitzte, bevor meine Lider sich erneut schlossen… Es musste die Lampe in der Ecke neben der Tür sein, die diese Szenerie beleuchtete… Sherlock hatte sie wahrscheinlich eingeschaltet, damit ich nicht im Dunkeln aufwachte, sollte meine Sehkraft inzwischen zurückkehren…  
  
Und…mir gegenüber…?  
  
Ich startete einen erneuten Versuch…  
  
Nein, ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht…Sherlock hatte sich in dem Sessel zusammengerollt, der auf der anderen Seite des Couchtischs stand, und sah mich unverwandt an.  
Ich spürte, wie sich mein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog…meine Haut spannte stellenweise und nahm mir diese Belastung ein wenig übel, aber was machte das schon…!  
Noch vor Kurzem hatte ich mich davor gefürchtet, dauerhaft erblindet zu sein – und nun war das erste, was ich sah, mein Mitbewohner und Kollege, mit dem mich seit knapp drei Wochen Erlebnisse zusammenschweißten, die vielleicht nicht ganz so gefährlich waren, wie die in Afghanistan, aber weitaus merkwürdiger und unterhaltsamer. Dieser verrückte Kerl, der mir in den letzten 24 Stunden zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte…  
– hätte ich mir einen besseren ersten Anblick für meine geschundenen Augen wünschen können?  
  
Sherlock schien meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu spiegeln…aber diesmal war es kein bewusstes, gekünsteltes Grinsen, das er produzierte, weil er glaubte, dass es jetzt angebracht sei... – zumindest war das mein Eindruck – sondern aufrichtige Freude – auch so etwas wie Wiedersehensfreude, weil er in meinem Gesicht las, dass ich sehen konnte und, dass ich erleichtert war, ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Sherlock…“ Auch meine Stimmbänder hatten sich einigermaßen erholt. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf…?“ fragte ich. Ich konnte weder einen Verband noch auch nur ein Pflaster erkennen… aber vielleicht sah ich einfach noch zu schlecht und er hatte einfach seine Locken gekonnt über die Verletzung drapiert… eine solche Wunde sollte, auch wenn sie geschickt genäht worden war, noch einige Zeit keimfrei abgedeckt bleiben…  
“Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, John.“ Sherlocks tiefe Stimme klang souverän und beruhigend…  
  
...und sie trennte uns so unüberbrückbar weit voneinander…Ich hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit ihm gemein…  
Meine Augen waren immer noch so empfindlich, dass ich sie nicht lange offen halten konnte, ohne dass sie erneut zu tränen begannen.  
Wie musste Sherlock mich vorgefunden haben? Ein hilfloses Häufchen Elend, desorientiert, wahrscheinlich kotzend, sicher Rotz und Wasser heulend ohne es überhaupt zu merken – und am Rande einer Panikattacke...?!  
Scham überflutete mein Bewusstsein – zu spät fragte ich mich, welche Gefühle da vorher gewesen waren… Dankbarkeit? … Zusammengehörigkeit…? …gar so etwas wie …Geborgenheit…? – Was immer es gewesen war...es war bereits aus meinem Bewusstsein hinausgeschwemmt worden…  
  
„John…?“ hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme. In ihrem Klang war kein Lächeln mehr zu hören.  
„Ich hätte dich doch in ein Krankenhaus bringen sollen…ich kann das nicht…zwischen den Zeilen lesen…  
Du fühlst dich schlecht…“  
„Nein, nein!“ wehrte ich entsetzt ab. Er verstand es völlig falsch, suchte die Unzulänglichkeit bei sich. Ich grübelte nach einem Vorwand, den er verstehen würde…  
„Nein…es geht mir schon viel besser…aber ich musste grade daran denken, wie…wie abstoßend es für dich gewesen sein muss, dass ich so in Panik war…“  
Sherlock starrte mich an…mit – was? Fassungslosigkeit…?  
„Aber du dachtest, sie hätte dich wahrscheinlich dauerhaft geblendet – du warst sicher, dass man dich töten würde… – “  
Er hatte das Knäuel, in das er sich in dem Sessel zusammengeknüllt hatte, entfaltet und stand ratlos vor mir… „Ich sage ihn nicht, diesen arroganten, gemeinen Satz über Tapferkeit – das ist Mycrofts Text…du warst tapfer, du bist es… Du wolltest, dass ich ohne dich gehe und du hast dich zusammengerissen – “  
Sherlock suchte nach Worten. “…es ist lange her…, aber ich habe mal geglaubt, ich wäre plötzlich ertaubt… ich hatte ein Explosionstrauma. Ich wusste nichts darüber…Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder etwas hören…“  
Während er verstummte, spürte ich so etwas wie einen Wachstumsschub an Zuneigung… Hatte er sich deshalb so gut in meine Situation hinein versetzen können…? Gregs Schilderung – oder besser, meine Fantasien dazu, waren noch zu lebhaft…  
  
– ‚… Ich fand ihn blutend, zitternd und halb bewusstlos im Badezimmer. (…) Sherlock hatte ein Knalltrauma und war bis auf die Ohrgeräusche praktisch taub und nahe daran, panisch zu werden, weil er glaubte, das würde nun so bleiben…’ –  
  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, stammelte ich ergriffen…ich wollte noch mehr sagen – aber abgesehen davon, dass mir die Worte fehlten, hätte mir wohl auch die Stimme versagt…und so verstummte ich mit einigem Husten und Räuspern und wusste selbst nicht recht, wie viel davon auf das Konto meiner gereizten Schleimhäute und wie viel auf das Konto meiner Verlegenheit ging. Ich schloss meine Augen, denn sie drohten, erneut zu tränen.  
„John…bitte, sei ehrlich...wie geht es dir?“ fragte er…und es gelang ihm nicht ganz, einen hilflosen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er kam einfach nicht klar mit unseren Über- und Untertreibungen. Und mit der Unsicherheit, nicht zu wissen, was diesmal genau dahinter steckte.  
„Naja, ich bin erleichtert, dass ich überhaupt wieder etwas sehen kann, das ist das Wichtigste… und ich bin sicher, in ein, zwei Tagen bin ich wieder völlig in Ordnung… –  
Vor allen Dingen ärgert es mich, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, was da los war!!“ Okay, jetzt wich ich ihm schon wieder aus. Sherlock setzte sich in den Sessel, der dem Sofa über Eck an der schmalen Seite des Couchtisches stand.  
„Ich gebe zu, das war unnötig dramatisch von mir, dir vor dem Feind an den Kopf zu werfen, dass du nicht auf die Größe von Damenschuhen geachtet hast, wenn dich nur interessiert hat, ob im Kleiderschrank irgendjemand lauert. Aber es war leider notwendig, dir den Revolver abzunehmen – in diesem Moment… Ich benutze Angeberei manchmal als Waffe und zur Agitation, aber das hätte in diesem Fall nicht ausgereicht…“  
Ich öffnete die Augen, setzte mich auf, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass ich mich wirklich einigermaßen erholt hatte, und auch um ihn wieder besser im Blickfeld zu haben. Er hatte die Verletzung wirklich mit seinem Haar kaschiert…aber nun konnte ich doch ein Pflaster darunter ausmachen. Gut. Im Augenblick, war mein Sehvermögen ohnehin noch zu eingeschränkt, als dass ich diese Wunde hätte untersuchen oder behandeln können, also ließ ich das Thema bleiben. „Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass mit Norma etwas nicht stimmen könnte. – Und was ist überhaupt mit Mycrofts Entwarnung in Bezug auf ‚meine Eroberung’…?“ Mir war diese tadelnde Bemerkung von Sherlocks Bruder eben erst wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Ich hatte wohl die peinliche Nachbesprechung des katastrophalen Banküberfalls und meines unprofessionellen „Verschwindens“ vorübergehend verdrängt. „Hältst du es denn für möglich, dass sie gerade erst vor kurzem an den falschen Typen geraten ist…?“  
Sherlock musterte mich missbilligend. „Hast du WIRKLICH diesen Eindruck?“  
„Nein…nein, überhaupt nicht! Im Gegenteil…sie waren miteinander so vertraut, so aufeinander eingespielt, dass ich gar nicht glauben kann, dass Ken bis vor kurzem im Knast gewesen sein soll, dass sie so lange getrennt waren…“  
„Sehr gut...! – Er nannte sich also Ken?“ fragte Sherlock interessiert.  
„Und Norma nannte sich Kathleen…wenn das nicht grade zufällig tatsächlich ihr zweiter Vorname ist, dann… – Sherlock, was passiert hier? Was sollte das alles?“  
„Gute Frage. Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit in Erfahrung gebracht, dass dieses Einbrechertrio schon seit Anfang Oktober auf freiem Fuß ist. Wegen guter Führung vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen. Normalerweise erfahre ich ganz routinemäßig von Mycroft, wenn Verbrecher entlassen werden, die wissen, dass ich an ihrer Überführung beteiligt war.“  
„Dann hat er mindestens einen Maulwurf…ausgerechnet jetzt…!“, stöhnte ich.  
„Ach er kämpft ständig gegen undichte Stellen und Doppelagenten. Diese Leute arbeiten für Geld. Man kann ihnen nicht trauen und das weiß er ohnehin. Und ich habe ihn bereits informiert“, erklärte Sherlock ungerührt.  
Ich versuchte, meine Besorgnis beiseite zu schieben, schloss erneut meine überanstrengten Augen und schwieg dazu.  
„Was sagt dir das Datum 12. Oktober 2010?“  
– …da fragst du den Falschen… – dachte ich und überlegte, wie ich darauf antworten sollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe damals nicht so gründlich verfolgt, was in der Heimat vorging…“, gab ich achselzuckend zur Antwort.  
Sherlock schwieg einen Moment und ich wusste, dass er sich doch etwas darüber ärgerte, dass er nicht bedacht hatte, dass ich damals noch in Afghanistan gewesen war.  
„Das Datum des ersten Serienselbstmordes, John“, sagte er schließlich. „Der erste nachweisliche Fixpunkt von Moriartys Aktivitäten. Natürlich muss es eine Vorbereitungszeit gegeben haben. Das ist alles kein Zufall. Dass der dritte Komplize eine neue Identität hatte, dass die drei frei kamen, ohne dass ich davon erfuhr. Eine Norma Hunter mit weißer Weste. – Ich sagte dir schon, dass meine Entführung durch das falsche SEK abgebrochen wurde, als DU dazwischen kamst: Jetzt hat Moriarty dich entweder aus dem Verkehr ziehen wollen, oder – wie ich vermute – dich einfach getestet.“  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ entfuhr es mir. „Die ganze Bekanntschaft mit Norma oder besser Kathleen und der Einbruch, nur um – ? Das ist doch…?“ Mir fehlten die Worte.  
“Verrückt?“ schlug Sherlock vor. „…’Wenn wir das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen haben, muss, was auch immer übrig bleiben mag, so verrückt es auch scheint, die Wahrheit sein.’…” Sherlock hatte von seiner Site zitiert – aber anders als dort hatte er nicht von sich allein gesprochen, sondern die erste Person Plural gebraucht... Weil er mich jetzt einbezog…oder doch nur, weil das wissenschaftlicher Fachjargon war…?  
  
„Ich glaube, Ken und Kathleen haben nicht mitbekommen, dass – …dass du überlebt hast“, vermutete ich statt nachzufragen.  
„Sie haben es komplett verpatzt!“ knurrte Sherlock in einem Tonfall, als sei er durch deren Ungeschicklichkeit persönlich beleidigt. „Sie hätten überhaupt nicht in Normas Wohnung sein dürfen, nachdem der Tatort versiegelt worden war. Diese Idioten hatten dort irgendetwas Privates vergessen…“  
„Was hast du überhaupt mit Kathleen gemacht?“ kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn.  
„Niedergeschlagen, sonst nichts. Sie war nur noch ein Nervenbündel“ Er schüttelte eine kleine Spraydose – dem Klang nach zu urteilen – leer und stellte sie auf den Tisch. “Das Pfefferspray hat sie anscheinend komplett bei dir aufgebraucht. Totale Überreaktion. Gut dass es keine noch größere Flasche war, sonst wärst du womöglich wirklich daran erstickt…“  
  
– …Kathleen wird mich suchen…!  
– …Sebastian wird mich umbringen…!!  
– …Ich werde wegen Mordes an Ken angeklagt…!!!  
  
Diese dreifache Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein unerwarteter Schlag in die Magengrube.  
  
„John…?“  
Sherlock zog die Hand wieder von meiner Schulter zurück.  
„Was hast du....?“  
  
Für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne hatte ich ihn wohl überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich wohl irgendwie nicht genug Luft bekam.  
„Es gibt da noch ein Problem…“, keuchte ich heiser. „Sie hat mich gezwungen, Ken zu reanimieren…ich habe mitgemacht, …um Zeit zu gewinnen. …da werde ich wohl ...etwas DNA hinterlassen haben…“  
„Diese Sorge hat dir schon jemand abgenommen“, entgegnete Sherlock ruhig. „Jones rief vorhin an, weil er wollte, dass ich mir einen neuen Tatort im gleichen Haus ansehe… Mittlerweile habe ich von Molly einen kurzen vorläufigen Obduktionsbericht gesimst bekommen: Ein Mann mit einem gebrochenen Genick, dem bei einem sinnlosen Reanimationsversuch zwei Rippen gebrochen wurden und seine Freundin, die aus dem Fenster sprang… – anscheinend nicht ohne zuvor in der Wohnung Feuer zu legen. Also: Keine Fremd-DNA an Kens Leiche...“  
  
Die Nachricht sickerte langsam in mein Gehirn...  
„…oh, Gott…!“ stöhnte ich irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung.  
„Er musste sie ausschalten…“ , erklärte Sherlock achselzuckend.  
„Sebastian...!“  
„Sebastian?“ echote er irritiert.  
„Sie waren zuerst entschlossen, mich auf eigene Faust zu beseitigen, ohne um Rat zu fragen. Sie hatten wohl gehofft, ihre Scharte durch eine kreative Lösung wieder auswetzen zu können. Aber nachdem Kathleen sich dann auf sich allein gestellt sah, rief sie einen Typen namens Sebastian an. Sicher nicht der Boss, es klang eher so, als hoffte sie, er werde sie in Schutz nehmen, ihr helfen, ihren Patzer zu vertuschen…“ Von neuem überfiel mich die Müdigkeit und ich streckte mich auf dem Sofa aus und blinzelte in das Licht der Tischlampe, während ich diese Vermutung äußerte.  
„Interessant“, stellte Sherlock fest. Das passt zu Moriartys Vorgehen, gegen unser falsches SWAT-Team, nicht wahr? Er verschafft sich Respekt in der Unterwelt. Andererseits – “  
  
Sherlock unterbrach sich und als ich den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ihn anzusehen, bedeutete er mir mit einem Zeigefinger auf den Lippen, leise zu sein.  
Jetzt hörte ich es auch:  
Jemand war auf der Treppe…  
...jemand, der die knarrende Stufe kannte, denn er hatte sie ausgelassen…  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich, wie mein Revolver entsichert wurde. Lautlos und schnell wie eine Katze sprang Sherlock auf und stand nun genau mit dem Rücken zu mir und richtete meine Waffe auf die Tür.  
Ich bemühte mich, geräuschlos auf die Beine und Richtung Fenster um den Couchtisch herumzukommen...  
Nichts, was einer Waffe auch nur im Entferntesten nahe kam, befand sich in meiner Reichweite, doch ich sollte mit zwei Schritten den nächsten der Stühle am Schreibtisch erreichen können, um ihn als Schlagwaffe oder Wurfgeschoss einzusetzen. Für den Moment aber wagte ich keine weitere Bewegung, denn erstens musste ich feststellen, dass mir doch immer noch etwas schwindlig war und zweitens stapelten sich vor mir auf dem Boden Türmchen von Büchern, Schachteln und Papieren, deren Stabilität ich nicht so recht traute…  
Ich hörte, wie die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde, aber anscheinend hatte Sherlock abgeschlossen. Hatte er mit einem Überfall gerechnet? Hier? War es so eilig, uns beide auszuschalten…? Sherlock und ich sahen einander an. Seine Augen eilten zu meinem Revolver...er machte mit der Waffe eine leichte Bewegung in meine Richtung... und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich fühlte mich wirklich noch nicht wieder tauglich für den Dienst an der Waffe... Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von Sherlocks Schießkünsten hatte...  
  
Es gab es leichtes Kratzgeräusch und anschließend klang es, als stochere jemand im Türschloss.  
Dann hörten wir, wie es nachgab und aufsprang.  
Jetzt befand sich der Eindringling direkt vor den beiden Türen zu Wohnzimmer und Küche...!


	8. On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part I: Fehlstart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und noch nach einem halben Jahr frage ich mich immer noch, was ich mir bei dieser Story bloß gedacht habe... Sie ist schon etwas durchgeknallt.
> 
>  
> 
> Mycroft hat irgendeinen ominösen Auftrag für Sherlock, den der nicht annehmen will. John zieht sich zurück, hofft, dass es so eher zu der seiner Ansicht nach dringend nötigen Aussprache zwischen den Brüdern kommt.
> 
> Man ahnt: Mycroft erpresst Sherlock irgendwie. Womit? John kommt sogar drauf, kann sich aber eigentlich echt nicht vorstellen, dass er damit wirklich richtig liegt...  
> Natürlich will er Sherlock nicht im Stich lassen.
> 
>  
> 
> Diese Geschichte hat einige reale Anknüpfungspunkte - so abenteuerlich sie ist...

**On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part I: Fehlstart**

  
  
**Geheimnisse**

  
Langsam drehte sich der Türknauf. Die Tür schwang auf und im halbdunklen Flur wurde die Silhouette eines Mannes sichtbar: Ein langer Mantel hing schäbig und schief um eine krumme, unförmige Gestalt und als er einen halben Schritt in unser Wohnzimmer schlurfte, fiel der dämmrige Lichtschein auf einen zerknautschten Hut, Brillengläser und einen zotteligen grauen Vollbart. Als wäre das noch nicht verblüffend genug, stellte sich nun heraus, dass er nicht nur einen Schlüsselbund anstelle des zu erwartenden Satzes an Dietrichen in seinen von löchrigen Strickhandschuhen geschützten Händen hielt, sondern darüber hinaus auch seine eigenen Schuhe an den Schnürsenkeln gebündelt über einer Schulter trug. Er war auf Strümpfen unsere Treppe herauf geschlichen.  
  
Sherlock schnaubte verärgert, sicherte meine Waffe und warf sie in den nächsten Sessel.  
  
Was passierte hier? Perplex musterte ich den frustrierten Sherlock…dann unseren mysteriösen nächtlichen Besucher – und konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen.  
  
„Was für ein dramatischer Empfang“, sagte eine vertraute, geschmeidige hohe Männerstimme in herablassendem Tonfall und perfekter Artikulation. „Was hat mich verraten, Sherlock?“  
  
„Mycroft…!“ entfuhr es mir. Meine Stimme klang ungläubig und ließ an meiner Überraschung keinerlei Zweifel.  
„Deine Socken. Und dein Geruch“, stöhnte Sherlock gelangweilt.  
„Die Socken…natürlich“, murmelte die maskierte britische Regierung. Dann schnupperte er an seinem Mantel. „Was meinst du mit – ? Oh, verstehe…!“  
„So wie du aussiehst, sollte ich dich von hier aus riechen können – und ich meine damit kein Aftershave. Und abgesehen von deinen teuren, nahezu neuen Kaschmirsocken, die zu diesem Outfit völlig deplatziert sind, würde ich die Form deiner Füße überall wieder erkennen“, sagte Sherlock gelangweilt. „Du entwickelst einen kleinen Halux Valgus, wie ich sehe – zu enge Schuhe, wie üblich, …und es scheint, als hätten sich deine Plattfüße etwas verschlimmert. Das kommt vom Übergewicht, Mycroft…“  
Verwirrt lauschte ich diesem ungleichen Schlagabtausch. Was konnte einen Mycroft Holmes dazu gebracht haben, sich derartig zu verkleiden? Es war, als hätte man ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, denn in gewisser Weise schien er mir tatsächlich neben der Spur zu sein. Hatte ihn Moriarty etwa doch schon als mutmaßlichen Auftraggeber von Sherlocks Falle entlarvt, so dass die graue Eminenz des Empire sich genötigt sah unterzutauchen? Mycroft machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, auf die Stichelei wegen seiner Diät zu reagieren. Seine Stimme war mir etwas dünner vorgekommen als sonst, und möglicherweise leicht brüchig unter der gewohnten Arroganz. Er ging zu meinem angestammten Sessel am Kamin, setzte sich schwer, streifte die löchrigen Handschuhe ab und begann seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Obwohl das Bild an Absurdität kaum zu überbieten war, wenn man wusste, wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbarg, entging mir nicht, dass Mycrofts Hände zitterten. Als er sich schließlich aufrichtete, gab ihm seine nun gerade Haltung etwas von der verlorenen Würde zurück.  
„Du bist aus der Klinik verschwunden, Sherlock“, tadelte er nun. „Du hast keine CT machen  lassen. Das war sehr unvernünftig. Mal wieder.“  
„Etwas anderes hatte Priorität“, versetzte Sherlock bissig. „Ich hatte einen unaufschiebbaren Termin, wie du sehr wohl weißt.“ Er vermied es, mir einen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber ich verstand ihn auch so. Mir war klar, dass er jede willkommene Ausrede genutzt hätte, um einen Krankenhausaufenthalt abzukürzen, aber mit seiner Formulierung ließ er mich wissen, dass er es mir wirklich nicht mehr übel nahm, dass ich mich um ihn gekümmert hatte, statt unser Gangsterpärchen zu verfolgen, sondern mir mittlerweile sogar beinahe recht gab, denn einige Stunden später hatte er ja ganz ähnlich gehandelt – allerdings mit dem Unterschied, das mein Leben wirklich in Gefahr gewesen war.  
„Du wirst die Untersuchung morgen nachholen“, entschied Mycroft in bestimmendem Tonfall.  
Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „War es das?“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Du hast mich wissen lassen, dass du keine Meldung über die Freilassung eines gewissen Trios erhalten hast und dass eine Norma Hunter schon seit Jahren mit ihnen in Verbindung steht… Wir haben das sofort untersucht und das Problem war größer als befürchtet. Hinzu kommen Sicherheitslücken in meinem eigenen Umfeld, die zum Teil schon in der letzten Woche aufgedeckt wurden… – “  
„Du wirst mich jetzt nicht engagieren wollen, um deinen Agentensumpf trocken zu legen“, fauchte Sherlock angewidert.  
Ich ging Richtung Tür und flüsterte ihm im Vorbeigehen zu: „Sag’ es ihm endlich! Bitte!“  
Sherlock machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung und funkelte mich drohend an.  
„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein. Ihr habt gewiss Dinge zu besprechen, die nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt sind. Good Bye. Mycroft.“  
  
Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Vielleicht würde es Sherlock leichter fallen, sich mit Mycroft zu einigen, wenn sie unter sich waren...? Ich bezweifelte es, aber ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat mehr.  
Noch durch die geschlossene Tür hörte ich Mycroft seufzen: „Es muss mir jetzt in der Hauptsache um die dringendste Aufgabe des Secret Service gehen, Sherlock. Es scheint mehrere Doppelagenten zu geben, deren Verbindungen auf extremistische Gruppierungen im Nahen Osten weisen…Al Qaida…möglicherweise…“ Diese letzten Worte legten sich wie ein giftiger Nebel um mich. Ich konnte nicht weiter und erstarrte mitten auf der Treppe.  
Wortfetzen wie „nationale Sicherheit“, „internationaler Konflikt“ und ähnliches drangen an mein Ohr. Dazwischen hörte ich Sherlock widerwillig knurren. Ich zwang mich dazu, meinen Weg fortzusetzen – und während ich mühsam die Treppen hinaufstapfte, hatte ich ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht Gregs Stimme im Ohr:  
  
–  ‚…Sie sind tatsächlich jemand, der nicht lauscht… – das imponiert mir – ob es allerdings clever ist…’ …  –  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch unten bleiben sollen…?  
  
Ich schloss die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir und lehnte mich dagegen. Die gedämpften Stimmen waren nicht zu verstehen, aber es war eindeutig, dass sie sich fürchterlich stritten.  
  
„Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall…!!!“ hörte ich Sherlock plötzlich losdonnern. Irgendetwas war in diesem Ausruf, das mich maßlos erschreckte. Meine Pulsfrequenz schoss in die Höhe und ich fragte mich verwirrt, weshalb ich so reagierte und was Sherlock bloß so aufgebracht haben konnte.  
Danach war die Lautstärke des Gesprächs so stark abgeebbt, dass ich die Stimmen kaum noch wahrnahm. Da waren nur noch Sherlocks ruhelose Schritte…  
Schließlich hörte ich die Tür gehen, Mycroft die Stufen hinabsteigen, und zuletzt die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Sherlock lief noch immer auf und ab. Seine Wanderung schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Es beunruhigte mich zutiefst, ohne dass ich wirklich hätte sagen können, warum.  
  
Endlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ging wieder hinunter. Schon auf halber Treppe konnte ich es riechen: Sherlock rauchte.  
  
Ich öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und sah ihn herumtigern und heftig an einem Sargnagel ziehen.  
„Sherlock…?“ Er schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Oder hatte ich ihn vorhin so verärgert, als ich ihn gebeten hatte, Mycroft in das Komplott einzuweihen, in dem er sowieso schon bis zum Hals drinsteckte, dass er nun schmollte?  
„Sherlock, bitte rede mit mir!“  
Er bremste verzögert, fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken und sah mich an. Für einen Moment musste ich daran denken, wie ich in seine Verhaftung geplatzt war…war dieser erste kurze verletzliche Blick so ähnlich gewesen – oder weshalb ging mir das jetzt durch den Kopf?  
„…John…ich muss…nachdenken…“ Er wirkte verwirrt, zerstreut als er sich so aus seinen eigenen Gedanken riss. Aber mir schien, als sei er innerlich eher auf Zorn konzentriert, als auf eine Analyse…  
Der Qualm kratzte in meiner immer noch leicht gereizten Kehle, aber ich ging in die Küche und kochte Tee. Mit zwei Bechern bezog ich am Kamin Posten und fragte schließlich: „Sherlock, nun sag mir doch bitte, was los ist!“  
Ich hatte es gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt, aber plötzlich hörte er auf herumzuirren, schlüpfte in seinen Sessel am Kamin und begann sich dem Becher Tee zu widmen.  
Endlich sah er mich an – diesmal mit einem gekünstelten und irgendwie fahrigen Lächeln und sagte: „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen müssen, John. Währenddessen solltest du nicht hier sein. Am Besten, du tauchst für eine Weile unter…“  
Ich war verblüfft und seine Distanziertheit enttäuschte mich.  
„Aber dann kann ich doch ebenso gut mitkommen!“ stellte ich trotzig fest. „Ich wüsste sowieso nicht wohin…“  
„Nein, John…das…ist völlig unnötig…ich meine – “  
„Was hat Mycroft mit dir angestellt?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Nichts! Gar nichts! …und seine Probleme haben auch nichts mit Moriarty zu tun.  
Bitte, geh’ jetzt einfach schlafen. Du bist erschöpft.“  
„Er hat dich unter Druck gesetzt! …Wie?“  
„Rede keinen Unsinn“, blaffte Sherlock und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Perplex starrte ich auf den leeren Sessel.  
Ich hatte nur eine Möglichkeit: Selbst Mycroft zu fragen, was da vorgefallen war.  
Ich eilte nach oben und musste feststellen, dass das meinem angeschlagenen Kreislauf immer noch nicht gut bekam. Egal. Entschlossen mailte ich an theimprobableone:  
„Erbitte sofortige Rückmeldung. Wie lautet S.’s Auftrag? Ersuche Sie dringend, meine Unterstützung anzufordern.“  
Ich stellte den Laptop auf den Nachttisch und legte mich mit dem eingeschalteten Handy aufs Bett. Es gelang mir kaum, mich zu entspannen – an Schlaf war nicht zu denken.  
Nach etwas über einer Stunde, klingelte mein Handy. Aber auf dem Display stand nicht ‚Mycroft’ sondern: ‚Nummer unterdrückt’.  
Ich ging ran. „…ja“, meldete ich mich unsicher.  
„Captain. Erwarten Sie mich morgen. S. hat um 9:30 sein CT. Dann sind wir ungestört. Ende.“  
Ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er schon wieder aufgelegt.  
Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte. Die Geheimniskrämerei der ungleichen genialen Brüder allein wäre schon Besorgnis erregend gewesen. Was wollte Mycroft von Sherlock – und warum machte Sherlock das mit? Warum schon wieder?  
Es dauerte lange, bis ich etwas zur Ruhe kam…und dann träumte ich fast genauso wie nach dem katastrophalen Banküberfall, nur dass sich die Szene diesmal komplett in Afghanistan abspielte und Sherlock an einem Kopfschuss starb, weil er mich aus der Schusslinie gestoßen hatte. Als es mir nach Stunden ein weiteres Mal gelungen war einzuschlafen, geriet ich – diesmal ganz allein – in irgendeine Art von Giftgaswolke, die mich zu ersticken drohte und erwachte mit einem fürchterlichen Hustenanfall.  
Den Rest der Nacht, wagte ich nicht, wieder einzuschlafen, obwohl ich es dringend nötig gehabt hätte, sondern verbrachte ihn in einem unruhigen Dämmerzustand.  
  
Um kurz nach halb acht kroch ich am 17. Februar aus meinem Bett, schlüpfte nach einer ausgiebigen Morgentoilette in einen frischen Jogginganzug und begab mich in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen. Ich musste dringend richtig wach werden. Zwar waren die durch das Capsaicin hervorgerufenen Reizungen und Missempfindungen jetzt fast vollständig abgeklungen, aber ich hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen. Während ich mich mit einem Becher Kaffee an den Schreibtisch hockte, hörte ich aus Sherlocks Badezimmer die Dusche laufen, bald darauf erschien mein Mitbewohner nur im Morgenmantel und mit klitschnassem Haar in der Küche, nahm sich Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker und verschwand wieder. Ich konnte die Pfützen glänzen sehen, die er auf den Fliesen hinterlassen hatte.  
Anscheinend kämpfte auch er gegen die Müdigkeit und war einem Schlafwandler gleich vom Kaffeeduft angelockt in die Küche geschlurft, um sich einen Becher mit ins Badezimmer zu nehmen. Ich raffte mich auf, um etwas zu essen bereit zu stellen, denn wenn Sherlock geschlafen hatte, bestand ja vielleicht eine Chance, dass er auch etwas Nahrung zu sich nehmen würde, wenn sie sowieso schon herum stand. Später konnte ich den Fön hören und schließlich trottete Sherlock ausgehfertig an den Tisch.  
„’n Morgen, Sherlock“, nuschelte ich.  
Er blinzelte mir nur verschlafen über den Rand seines Kaffeebechers zu. „Was hast du vor, heute?“ fragte ich harmlos, denn ich hatte ja nur aus Mycrofts kurzem Anruf erfahren, dass Sherlock um 9:30 einen Termin für seine CT hatte.  
„CT. 9:30“, gab er lakonisch zurück.  
„Ach so, ja…natürlich. Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Termin gibt… Du siehst müde aus.“  
„Zu viel Schlaf, wahrscheinlich…“ Er meinte das ernst.  
„Magst du mitkommen? Wahrscheinlich muss ich dann doch warten und es wird todlangweilig…“  
„Du, entschuldige, ich werde mich noch etwas ausruhen…“, wich ich seiner Bitte betreten aus.  
„Du hast schlecht geschlafen…Albträume…?“ fragte er zurück.  
„Gute Deduktion…“, antwortete ich mit einem schrägen Grinsen.  
Damit war die Konversation in eine Sackgasse geraten. Aber zum Teil war mir das sogar recht, denn so bestand keine Gefahr, dass ich mich verplapperte.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten, nachdem Sherlock aus dem Haus war, hörte ich die Klingel.  
Mycroft erschien in seinem Penneroutfit – diesmal mit den Schuhen an seinen Füßen. Er zog die löchrigen Handschuhe von seinen gepflegten, wenn auch etwas plumpen Händen und  
wir begrüßten einander höflich distanziert. Danach wählte er Sherlocks Platz am Kamin. Ich reichte ihm ohne weiter zu fragen einen Becher Tee, setzte mich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn forschend an.  
„Also: Was soll Sherlock tun?“  
Schweigen. Ich starrte ihn unbeweglich an.  
„Nur eine Übergabe in einem Hotel. Eine streng geheime Software. Ich kann zurzeit niemandem trauen. Mehrere Köder bei den Verdächtigen sind ausgelegt – aber die Übergabe der echten Software duldet keinen Aufschub.“  
„Und das Risiko ist kalkuliert und gering, nehme ich an“, stichelte ich sarkastisch.  
Mycrofts Gesicht zuckte kaum merklich. Er hatte sein eigenes Zitat sehr wohl wieder erkannt  
„Es sollte wirklich keine Komplikationen geben…“  
„Und wo befindet sich das Hotel?“  
Mycroft zögerte: „Isfahan…Hotel Abbasi.“  
„Iran?!" fragte ich alarmiert. „…geht es um das Atomprogramm?“  
Er nickte. „Sagt Ihnen ...Stuxnet etwas?“ tastete sich Mycroft vor.  
„Ich verstehe so gut wie nichts von Computerviren, aber…ja…“  
„Es ist ein Upgrade nötig und zwar dringend…sonst fliegt uns in absehbarer Zeit der Iran um die Ohren…“  
„Und da wollen Sie …Ihren kleinen Bruder alleine hinschicken?“ Ich bemühte mich um Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Es ist ein 5-Sterne-Hotel… Kein Krisengebiet…“, versuchte Mycroft die Operation herunter zu spielen.  
„Sie bezeichnen London als Schlachtfeld und jetzt wollen Sie mir erzählen, Isfahan wäre ein Kinderspielplatz, bloß weil es ein Touristenmagnet ist?“  
Schweigen.  
„Weshalb tut er das? Das sieht ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich! Er interessiert sich für Wahlen ebenso wenig wie für Revolutionen. Er hat sicher überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf er sich einlässt!“  
„Sherlock kann sich in alles binnen kürzester Zeit einarbeiten“, versuchte Mycroft meine Bedenken vom Tisch zu fegen.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, giftete ich zurück. "Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht! Warum macht er das mit?“  
„Wie ich schon sagte: Der Iran ist kurz davor eine Atommacht zu werden. Es sieht alles danach aus, dass dort in absehbarer Zeit das Haupteinsatzgebiet auch der britischen Streitkräfte sein wird, wenn wir nicht sicherstellen, dass die Nutzung der Atomkraft friedlich bleibt. Und die Zeit drängt!“ schwafelte Mycroft.  
„Noch einmal: Das sieht überhaupt nicht nach Sherlock aus“, insistierte ich.  
Mycroft rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sessel hin und her und drehte den Becher in den manikürten Händen.  
„Möchten Sie das übernehmen, Captain? Es ist nämlich so. Wenn neue Truppen entsandt werden müssen, dann werden die Bestände und die Neuzugänge alleine nicht ausreichen. Man wird auf bewährte, fähige Leute zurückgreifen müssen…“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
„Sie drohen mir an, mich zu reaktivieren“, stellte ich eiskalt fest.  
„Es ist keine Drohung, John. Mit Ihren Qualifikationen und in Ihrem Alter – und darüber hinaus – mit Ihrem seit über zwei Wochen ungeklärten Krankenstand… stünden Sie ganz bald sehr weit oben auf der Liste. Es sähe äußerst verdächtig aus, wenn ich Sie...nun…protegierte. Das geht nicht. Nicht einmal für mich…nicht wenn sich die Situation derartig zuspitzt, wie es zu befürchten ist…“  
Ich verbannte alle aufkeimenden Gedanken aus meinem Bewusstsein. Ich musste jetzt ganz hart bleiben.  
„Für wann ist seine Abreise geplant?“  
„Morgen Abend 22:05 von London Heathrow nach Teheran Imam Khomeni Airport von da weiter mit Gulf Air…“  
„Gulf Air ist schlecht. Was ist die erste Linie?“  
„KLM.“  
„Gut. Besorgen Sie mir einen Air Marshal-Posten für den ersten Flug und finden Sie einen Anschluss, in dem Sie mich ebenso unterbringen können – oder besser noch leiten Sie einfach das Flugzeug um, damit es nicht in Teheran landen kann, sondern Isfahan anfliegen muss. Wie Sie das machen, ist Ihr Problem! Ich verlasse mich darauf, Mycroft! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich während des gesamten Fluges und in Isfahan bewaffnet bin und buchen Sie mir ein Zimmer in diesem verdammten Hotel!“  
„Aye aye, Captain!“ lächelte Mycroft süß. „Ich schicke Ihnen morgen um 18:00 Uhr ein Taxi, diese Zeitspanne sollte genügen, um Sie zu instruieren.  
„Wann erhält Sherlock seine Instruktionen?“  
„Ich fange ihn am Krankenhaus ab.“  
„Gut. Sagen Sie ihm nichts von meiner Beteiligung, das übernehme ich selbst.“  
Ich ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und blieb daneben stehen.  
Mycroft kam zu mir und streckte mir lächelnd die Hand entgegen: „Es ist eine Freude, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, John.“  
Ich salutierte nur finster und konnte es kaum abwarten, die Tür hinter ihm zuzuwerfen.

  
  
**Aufbruchstimmung**

  
  
Ich hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen, nachdem Mycroft die 17 Stufen hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
Mein beschleunigter Herzschlag beruhigte sich nicht, ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal betäubt und irgendwie leer… Mechanisch versuchte ich zu analysieren, warum genau ich so neben mir stand. Eben gerade noch hatten sich die Gedanken in meinem Kopf förmlich überschlagen und nur, weil ich irgendwie schon in den Gefechtsmodus gewechselt hatte, waren mir meine Befürchtungen und Gefühle bisher nicht in die Quere gekommen.  
  
Dann fand ich mich in der Küche wieder…beim Tee kochen – und musste feststellen, dass meine linke Hand zitterte.  
  
Hatte bei Sherlock zuletzt doch das Pflichtbewusstsein gesiegt? Oder gab es irgendein Druckmittel, von dem ich nichts wusste? Mycroft hatte sicher eine Menge Möglichkeiten…!  
  
– …„Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall…!!!“…  –  hallte Sherlocks Aufschrei in meinem Gedächtnis wider. Seine Stimme war bis zum Bersten angespannt gewesen. – Vor Zorn, überhaupt vom eigenen Bruder erpresst zu werden? Oder auch wegen des Inhalts seiner Drohung selbst?  
  
– …„ Möchten Sie das übernehmen, Captain?...“ … –  
  
Wäre ich bloß bei ihrem Gespräch dabei geblieben! Vielleicht hätte Mycroft den Auftrag dann von vorne herein mir erteilt. Seit er mir nach dem Banküberfall diesen Code genannt hatte, wusste ich, dass er mir gegenüber durchaus direkt weisungsbefugt war…  
Aber Sherlock auf unbestimmte Zeit hier alleine zu lassen, wenn er bereit war, sich jeden Augenblick mit Feuereifer in eine neue Falle von Moriarty zu stürzen? Diese Option gefiel mir noch weniger…gerade jetzt, wo auch noch so wenig Verlass auf Mycrofts Leute war und er selbst wahrscheinlich bald bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten stecken würde…  
…und schließlich: Sherlock selbst hatte mir ja geraten, für die Dauer seiner Reise die Baker Street zu verlassen.  
Ich setzte mich an den Kamin und stellte fest, dass ich fror.  
  
– …„Nur eine Übergabe in einem Hotel. … Es sollte wirklich keine Komplikationen geben. …dringend…sonst fliegt uns in absehbarer Zeit der Iran um die Ohren…  
Es ist ein 5-Sterne-Hotel… Kein Krisengebiet…“ … –  
  
Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich ein Kinderspiel werden und ich hatte bloß zu viele James-Bond-Filme gesehen…?  
Unwahrscheinlich…grade wenn Mycroft die Probleme im Secret Service und die Dringlichkeit der Übergabe nicht übertrieben hatte…  
  
Wie Sherlock wohl reagierte, wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich mitkommen würde? Mycroft war ja offensichtlich sehr erleichtert gewesen, als ich meine Dienste angeboten hatte, an ihm hatte es also nicht gelegen, dass Sherlock meinte, es sei „unnötig“, dass ich mitkäme…  
Wie auch immer, es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er wieder kam, wenn Mycroft ihn nach der CT einkassierte, und ich sollte wenigstens schon jene Rahmenbedingungen über unsere Mission in Erfahrung bringen, die ich im Internet finden konnte… Also ging ich nach oben und fuhr meinen Laptop hoch. Aktuelle Nachrichten, Wikipedia… Was Amnesty International zum Thema Iran zu sagen hatte, deckte sich so ziemlich mit meinen Befürchtungen… Besser, man bekam dort keinen Ärger mit den Behörden... Bald bekam ich eine Mail von theimprobableone, dass ich weder mein Handy noch sonst irgendeine Ausrüstung mitbringen sollte, er werde sich um alles kümmern.  
  
Pling.  
Nach ca. einer Stunde bekam ich eine SMS:  
  
10:57 Lass neue Türschlösser einsetzen. SH  
  
„Gute Idee…“, brummte ich, schrieb dann aber zurück:  
11: 00 Kennst du da jemanden, den wir nicht erst noch durchleuchten müssen?  
11: 01Gute Frage…;-) SH  
11: 02 CT beendet? Alles Okay?  
11: 03 Alles bestens. Und du? SH  
  
– …Okay, da haben wir den Salat: Lügen dauern etwas länger… –  
  
11: 06 Gut. Immer noch müde. Bist du zum Lunch zuhause?  
  
11: 08 Nein, ich muss noch mal ins Bart’s, also warte nicht auf mich. SH  
  
– …Ins Bart’s, ja klar… –  
  
11: 09 Grüß Mike von mir, falls du ihn siehst.  
  
11: 11 Wird gemacht. SH  
  
Immerhin, meine Sehkraft war vollkommen zurückgekehrt, stellte ich nach diesem Wortwechsel erleichtert fest.  
Zwei ungelesene Textnachrichten und eine Voice-Nachricht von gestern wurden mir angezeigt. Die Voice-Nachricht war vom Festnetz hier in 221b.  
  
14:59 „…John? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass die Spurensicherung jetzt weg ist. Ich bin zuhause, wie du siehst; wo bist du? Wieso hast du dein Handy – ? – Ouh…! –  
…oh, verdammt!! Scheiße…!“  
Der Fluch kam von weiter weg…Sherlock war schon beim Auflegen gewesen. Das klang weitaus weniger gelassen, als der Sherlock, der mich gestern vor der blonden Furie gerettet hatte. Es musste genau der Moment gewesen sein, in dem es ihm wieder eingefallen war, das der Kerl keine Jacke angehabt hatte, der Moment, in dem er begriffen hatte, dass das Paar nach oben in die andere Wohnung geflüchtet war und ich ihnen dort in die Arme gelaufen sein musste…  
  
Ich wechselte zu den Textnachrichten.  
  
14:33 Bin okay. Genäht worden. Warte auf CT. Sitzt du noch fest? SH  
  
  
15:23 Ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht zu spät! Schwachsinn, das zu simsen, aber das Taxi steht im Stau… Wenn es nicht gleich weiter geht, laufe ich…! SH  
  
Großer Gott, hatte er denn nicht bedacht, dass er sich verraten würde, sollte jemand meinen Pin inzwischen knacken…?  
Ich las die Nachricht noch zweimal.  
Nein, kein Zweifel…! Ich bekam einen kleinen Kloß in die Kehle und über meinen Nacken kribbelte kurz eine Gänsehaut.  
Sherlock hatte sich eindeutig nicht nur über seine vergessene Deduktion geärgert – er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht…!  
  
– … „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen müssen, John. Währenddessen solltest du nicht hier sein. Am Besten, du tauchst eine Weile unter…“ –  
  
– … „…währenddessen solltest du nicht hier sein. Am Besten, du tauchst eine Weile unter…“ –  
– … „…währenddessen solltest du nicht hier sein. Am Besten, du tauchst eine Weile unter…“ –  
  
– …„Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall…!!!“…  –    
  
…nein…! DAS konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein, oder? …Unsinn…!  
War es möglich, dass Mycroft Sherlock damit gedroht hatte, mich zu reaktivieren und dass ihn das derartig aufgebracht hatte…?  
  
Mein Herz raste. Der Gedanke setzte sich in meinem Kopf fest, aber ich konnte nicht an ihn glauben. Ich wollte es auch nicht…  
  
– …“Wenn wir das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen haben, muss, was auch immer übrig bleiben mag, so verrückt es auch scheint, die Wahrheit sein.“…  –  
  
Unsinn…ich hatte wirklich nicht genug Daten, um alles andere ausschließen zu können…!  
Mit Gewalt riss ich mich von diesen fruchtlosen Gedankengängen los und versuchte, mich wieder auf den Iran, Isfahan und die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Atomprogramms zu konzentrieren.  
  
  
Pling.  
  
19:22 Dinner? SH  
  
19:24 Ich verhungere.  
  
19:25 Dann komm runter. Essen wird kalt. SH  
  
  
Ich musste lachen. Mit einem Schlag hatte ich den nächtlichen Platz vor dem Roland Kerr College vor Augen…Streifenwagen…Ambulanz…Absperrbänder – und Sherlock, der gerade geleugnet hatte, dass er um ein Haar eine von zwei Pillen geschluckt hätte, nur um zu beweisen, dass er clever genug war, die harmlose der beiden zu erwischen…  
  
Nein, das war nicht witzig…! Wirklich nicht…!  
  
– …“Wir können doch hier nicht herumkichern, das ist ein Tatort…!“… –  
  
Meine Augen brannten vom stundenlangen auf den Bildschirm Starren. Ich hatte Hunger und Durst völlig vergessen. Sherlock färbte ab. Ich versetzte den Laptop in den „Ruhezustand“ und eilte nach unten.  
  
Sherlock hatte fast alles, was auf dem Schreibtisch herumgelegen hatte, nahe an der Wand gestapelt und den Tisch gedeckt. Offensichtlich hatte er Pasta von Angelo mitgebracht.  
  
„Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier…“, sagte er entschuldigend.  
„Eine sehr gute Idee, Sherlock“, stimmte ich zu und versuchte, ihn zu lesen: …nervös…aufgedreht…auch etwas überanstrengt…wahrscheinlich hatte er doch noch Schmerzen…unsicher – irgendwie…kein Wunder bei diesem ungewohnten Auftrag… – aber da war noch etwas, das ich noch weniger einordnen konnte…  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen die Pasta verteilt und kostete fachmännisch einen kleinen Schluck Frascati, bevor er zuerst mir ein Glas einschenkte und das seine auffüllte.  
Dann platzierte er grinsend ein kleines Glas mitten auf dem Tisch mit einem Teelicht darin und zündete es an.  
„Hat Angelo eingepackt“, feixte er unschuldig.  
  
„Was schreibt er diesmal?“ wollte ich wissen und wappnete mich gegen neuerliche romantische Fantasien des verträumten kleinkriminellen Padrone. Ein Papierflieger kam angesegelt und landete fast in meiner Pasta. Sherlock hatte aus dem Speisekarten-Brief ein Flugzeug gefaltet. Grinsend nahm ich es auseinander und las:  
  
  
"Caro, Sherlock,  
  
Sie und Ihr Amico speisen lieber a sua casa? Intendo bene! Das verstehe ich gut!  
  
Naturalmente würde ich mich freuen, Sie auch mal wieder in meinem bescheidenen Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Promis sind gute Reklame fürs Geschäft!  
  
Es geht selbstverständlich wie immer alles aufs Haus!  
  
  
Buon Appetito! Ciao, Angelo“  
  
  
Sherlock warf mir schmunzelnd einen Seitenblick zu und ich erwiderte ihn über den Rand des Briefes hinweg. Etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es mich diesmal eigentlich nur amüsierte – peinlich war es nur, wenn es andere mitbekamen. Sherlock und ich wussten ja, dass es nichts dergleichen war. Er war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet und ich – naja – im Moment sah es danach aus, als sei auch ich mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet…vielleicht war sie ja Bigamistin…?  
  
„Wie geht’s dir? Du siehst doch etwas abgekämpft aus…“, bemerkte ich vorsichtig, „Kopfschmerzen?“  
„Nicht der Rede wert, Doktor“, gab er außergewöhnlich milde gestimmt zurück.  
„Was hast du so den ganzen Tag getrieben? Du siehst immer noch übernächtigt aus.“  
„Ja, ich glaube, ich werde tatsächlich heute Abend mal ausnahmsweise ein Schlafmittel nehmen“, gab ich lächelnd zu, denn das hatte ich mir bereits wirklich ernsthaft überlegt – grade angesichts unseres bevorstehenden Abenteuers – die darauf folgende Nacht würde ich ohnehin vergessen können, wenn der Flug um 10 Uhr abends startete und wir ca neun Stunden später gegen 11 Uhr Ortszeit ankamen…  
Ich hätte Sherlock jetzt fragen können, was er im Bart’s gemacht und ob er die Leichen vom Kathleen und Ken begutachtet hatte…  – aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn nicht ermutigen sollte, von solchen Dingen bei Tisch zu reden, hätte ich ihn damit zum Lügen animiert und folglich einer Stresssituation ausgesetzt. Und das wollte ich jetzt gerade nicht. Ich konnte deshalb auch schlecht von Mycroft anfangen – obwohl er…als Penner…! – das war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter gewesen… Wovon sonst sollte ich dann aber reden? Eher nicht von meiner Dankbarkeit, dass Sherlock mir gestern zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte, auch das wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen – jedenfalls, wenn es denn wirklich so war, dass ich die Baker Street verlassen sollte, weil er sich um mich sorgte – und warum sonst, sollte er mir das nahe legen?  
Und ich konnte auch schlecht davon anfangen, wie sehr es mich gestern erschreckt hatte, ihn leblos und blutend am Boden zu sehen – schließlich wäre er nicht getroffen worden, hätte er mich nicht zur Seite gestoßen…  
Also lobte ich das Essen, den Wein…dass Sherlock den Tisch gedeckt hatte und…  –  dachte zwar auch an sein „Horrorkabinet“ – sagte aber nichts dazu und – …stellte dann fest, dass mir die spannungsfreien Themen echt ausgegangen waren…  
– und Sherlock war natürlich auch keine Hilfe, was das in Gang halten der Konversation betraf. Er benutze seine Pasta mehr als Beschäftigungstherapie, um darin herum zu stochern, denn als Nahrungsquelle…glaubte er, ich merkte das nicht – ?  
  
Schließlich fragte ich dann doch ‚direkt-beiläufig’: „Sagst du mir, wo du die nächsten Tage sein wirst? – Du weißt, ich würde nichts ausplaudern, oder?“  
„Natürlich würdest du das nicht…“ gab Sherlock anerkennend und beschwichtigend lächelnd zurück.  
Der Tonfall erinnerte mich an den Moment, in dem er mir zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass ihm sehr wohl klar war, wer den mordenden Cabbie erschossen hatte…  
Ich lächelte ihn an…wartete. Schaufelte ein, zwei Gabeln Pasta in mich hinein, trank das Weinglas fast leer, um die Pause zu füllen…aber es kam nichts von Sherlock. Also musste ich weiter reden.  
„Ich frag’ mich halt…: Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? …ich meine: Ich denke an diesen – Banküberfall… also,…du müssest es nur sagen…ich wäre sofort bereit mitzukommen…das weißt du doch, oder…?“  
„John…das…nein…also,…es ist – naja…eine Familienangelegenheit, weißt du…“  
– …“Familienangelegenheit!“ … – ja, klar…Dieses Gestotter kannte ich mittlerweile… – für wie blöd hielt er mich eigentlich?  
Er machte den Versuch, mir noch Wein nachzuschenken, aber ich wehrte höflich mit dem Hinweis auf das Schlafmittel, das ich zu nehmen beabsichtigte, ab.  
„Du scheinst doch nicht viel Appetit zu haben“, bemerkte er. „Ich dachte, ein letztes gemeinsames Dinner – ich meine – vor meiner Reise natürlich…Das ist es doch, was die Leute tun in so einer Situation…“  
Verdammt! Was war ihm denn da herausgerutscht? In welcher Verfassung musste er sein, um so etwas von sich zu geben? Jetzt schnürte sich mir wirklich der Magen zu. Stufte er seine Mission etwa als Himmelfahrtskommando ein?  
So sehr ich es begrüßte, dass er die Gefahr ernst nahm, aber diese verräterische Äußerung machte mich wirklich fertig.  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich zwischen uns breit wie ein ungebetener Gast, der von Minute zu Minute lästiger wurde.  
Mir war längst in den Sinn gekommen, ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich ein paar Tage bei einem Freund verbringen würde, der mich schon seit Langem immer wieder eingeladen hatte… – aber ich hoffte immer noch, er werde mit der Wahrheit herausrücken…oder mir zumindest eine Art „Brücke“ bauen, auf der ich mich dieser Wahrheit nähern konnte…  
Aber nichts dergleichen kam zustande… und schließlich bemühte ich mich um einen Abgang, der den letzten Rest von Harmonie bewahren sollte, denn ich hoffte wirklich, dass Sherlock in dieser Nacht noch etwas zur Ruhe kommen würde.  
Als ich schließlich den Tisch abräumte, während Sherlock schon wieder mit einem Kaffee vor dem Laptop saß und vier Nikotinpflaster auf seinen linken Unterarm klebte, meldete er sich doch noch einmal vom Sofa:  
„John? Versprich mir, dass du nicht hier bleibst, während ich weg bin. Die Lage ist im Augenblick wirklich zu unübersichtlich…“  
Das war’s! Jetzt sah ich keinen Weg mehr, ihn einzuweihen.  
„Oh, ja, richtig. Das wollte ich dir ohnehin noch sagen. Ich habe schon lange die Einladung eines alten Freundes. Ich verschwinde morgen Abend. So gegen Sechs. Werde zum Abendessen erwartet….“  
Hörte er mir überhaupt zu?  
Ich hätte Sherlock gerne noch gesagt, dass er sich ausruhen solle, aber da er mir gar nicht gesagt hatte, wann er abreisen würde, wäre das zu verräterisch gewesen.  
Ich murmelte ein „Gute Nacht“ und zog mich beunruhigt in mein Zimmer zurück.

 

  
  
**Der Hinflug**

  
  
18\. 2. 2011, 21:44 London Heathrow. Seit ein paar Minuten saß ich in der Economy comfort Class auf dem Platz B17 eines Airbus 330. Außer mir waren noch drei Air Marshals an Bord – selbstverständlich genau wie ich in Zivil. Wir hatten uns einander kurz vorgestellt, nachdem wir unsere Ausrüstung erhalten und sie unauffällig unter der Kleidung verstaut hatten. Einer von ihnen hatte mich eingewiesen und wir hatten kurz unsere Hälfte der Maschine inspiziert.  
In der World Business Class hatte ich die erste irrwitzige Aufgabe zu erledigen, nämlich eines der kleinen Lämpchen über dem Platz vor Sherlocks Sitz J6 gegen eine Kamera mit Mikrofon auszutauschen – eine mit dem Kollegen flirtende Flugbegleiterin erwies sich als willkommene Ablenkung. In dieser Beförderungsklasse sollten sowohl Sherlock als auch mein Kollege sitzen, während für mich in der Economy comfort gebucht war.  
  
Mir war schon letzte Nacht, als die Wirkung des Schlafmittels nachließ, plötzlich schlagartig klar geworden, dass dieses kriminelle Superhirn von einer Britischen Regierung nicht nur darauf spekuliert hatte, dass ich mich zu Verfügung stellen würde – das war mir schon bei Mycrofts Besuch am Morgen endgültig bewusst geworden – sondern dass auch die Wahl der Fluggesellschaft kein Zufall war und ich von vorneherein als Air Marshal vorgesehen war. Mittlerweile hatte ich außerdem erkennen müssen, dass Mycroft ebenso damit gerechnet hatte, dass ich Sherlock nicht sagen würde, dass ich mitkam. In einer Maschine der British Airways hätte selbst die Crew nicht mitbekommen dürfen, dass ich als Air-Marshal an Bord ging, denn viele der Piloten hatten schon angedroht, einfach nicht zu starten, sollten sie Air-Marshals an Bord entdecken, denn sie hielten es für einen fatalen, taktischen Fehler, Schusswaffen an Bord zu haben: Erstens weil Attentäter dann gar keine eigenen Waffen mitzubringen brauchten, sondern es genügte, die Air-Marshals durch ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver dazu zu bringen, ihre Tarnung aufzugeben und sie dann zu entwaffnen und zweitens, weil es riskant war, an Bord zu feuern – nicht nur für die Passagiere, sondern im ungünstigsten Fall für die ganze Maschine, denn wenn es ein Leck gab, würde der Kabinendruck rapide abfallen. Die niederländische KLM sah das etwas anders: Und so hatte ich neben einer kleinkalibrigen Waffe mit geringer Durchschlagskraft, die sicher keine Löcher in die Bordwand schießen würde, – Ironie des Schicksals! – einen Taser, Pfefferspray und Kabelbinder in meiner Ausrüstung…  
Meine drei Kollegen und ich hatten uns dann zum Check-In begeben, um uns unauffällig unter die Passagiere zu mischen. Ich hatte Sherlock bald ausgemacht und versuchte mich in einiger Entfernung in seinem Rücken zu halten. Da wir das Flugzeug über verschiedene Boardingbridges betreten würden, standen die Chancen, dass wir uns vorerst nicht über den Weg liefen ganz gut.  
Und allmählich sollte ich wirklich endlich damit aufhören, ihn in Gedanken „Sherlock“ zu nennen, sondern mich daran gewöhnen, dass jener Mitreisende, den ich offiziell noch gar nicht kannte, für die nächsten Tage Sherman Ezard hieß…  
  
Die ganzen Ansagen und Sicherheitsinstruktionen des Begleitpersonals hatten wir hinter uns. Da hörte sowieso keiner mehr zu.  
Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ein nicht unerheblicher Teil der Einweisung in meine Mission darin bestehen würde, mir Haare und Augenbrauen schwarz zu färben, sowie mich mit dem Gebrauch von Mascara vertraut zu machen. Mit braunen Kontaktlinsen dazu gab ich optisch selbst einen guten Kandidaten für Terrorverdächtigungen ab. Jedenfalls im Westen… Das war jetzt genau das, was meine empfindlichen Augen gebraucht hatten: Neun Stunden Klimaanlage, harte Kontaktlinsen und wasserfeste Mascara… – super!    
Im Übrigen hatte es sich Mycroft nicht nehmen lassen, mich mit Gepäck auszustatten. Natürlich nicht ohne mir zu erklären, was es mit dieser Ausrüstung auf sich hatte. Ich hatte neben meiner Garderobe und anderen Spielereien ein Keramikmesser und eine Schusswaffe erhalten, die aus einem neuen streng geheimen Kunststoff bestand, beides beim Röntgen nicht nachweisbar. Wenn ich damit in Isfahan allerdings doch auffliegen sollte, weil jemand auf die Idee kam, den Koffer zu öffnen, wäre ich wirklich geliefert. Deshalb würde mir ein elektronischer Alarm anzeigen, falls mein Gepäck durchsucht würde und ich hätte noch eine gewisse Chance, zu entkommen. Ich kam mir vor wie 007 bei Q...  
  
Nun saß ich also auf meinem Platz, belauschte über einen Ohrstöpsel Shermans Umgebung und warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen verstohlenen Blick auf das Handy, das die Bilder der kleinen Panoramakamera empfing. Dabei kam mir sehr entgegen, dass der Platz neben mir am Fenster leer war – aber das war ja sicher auch kein Zufall…  
  
Als ich am Morgen herunter in den ersten Stock gekommen war, hatte ich Sherlock im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden: Seitlich auf dem Sofa kniend, den Laptop vor sich auf der Sitzfläche, hatte er zuletzt den Kampf gegen die Übermüdung verloren. Das war ziemlich beunruhigend. Der fast aufrechte Oberkörper war gegen die Rückenlehne gesunken, auf der sein Kopf auf dem ausgestreckten Arm ruhte. Seine Haltung sah unbequem aus…trotzdem hatte ich mich ganz still verhalten und ihn schlafen lassen. Eineinhalb Stunden später war er hochgeschreckt, hatte versucht, es zu überspielen – und ich hatte so getan, als hätte ich nicht bemerkt, was passiert war und einfach das Frühstück vorbereitet.  
Sherlock hatte nicht von seiner Arbeit abgelassen, hatte gewirkt, als sei er in Trance. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er irgendwann vergangene Nacht angefangen, Kopfhörer zu benutzen und murmelte immer wieder lautlose Phrasen vor sich hin. Ich war einfach nicht an ihn rangekommen und hatte mich schließlich auf mein Zimmer geflüchtet, um das nicht mehr mit ansehen zu müssen und dort abzuwarten, bis ich gegen 18 Uhr aufbrechen konnte.  
Natürlich hatte ich mich von Sherlock verabschiedet – aber er hatte gar nicht darauf reagiert.  
Nun, etwa vier Stunden später beobachtete ich ihn auf dem kleinen Display:  
Die zusammengekniffenen Brauen und die Falte über der Nasenwurzel, die Kiefernmuskeln traten deutlich hervor: Sherman sah gestresst aus. Mycroft hatte mir auch verraten warum: Es machte ihn nervös, sein Leben in den Händen von Piloten zu wissen, die mit 98%er Wahrscheinlichkeit ebensolche Idioten waren, wie der Rest dieser dummen, langweiligen Menschheit. Aber Platz J6 selbst war natürlich nicht das eigentliche Ziel meiner Observation.  
Das Objektiv dieses erstaunlichen kleinen Agentenspielzeugs, das ich da installiert hatte, war imstande halbsphärisch die gesamte Umgebung zu erfassen, wenn ich den Wiedergabewinkel änderte, konnte ich sehen, dass neben Sherlock zum Steuerbordgang hin eine langbeinige Blondine saß, die meinen Mitbewohner schon vergeblich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln versucht hatte, indem sie ihn zunächst bat, ihr Handgepäck im Stauraum über dem Sitz unter zu bringen und ihm später etwas von ihrer Flugangst erzählte. Sherman hatte höflich aber sehr distanziert und wortkarg reagiert und dann so getan, als döse er vor sich hin. Auch die beiden Typen auf den zentralen Plätzen konnte ich gut erkennen, für die Gestalten auf der Backbordseite war der Winkel zu steil…  
Es beunruhigte mich, dass ich im Notfall  einige Sekunden brauchen würde, bis ich Sherman erreichen konnte…unter Umständen einige Sekunden zuviel…  
Als die nächste Saftschubse vorbei kam, stattete ich mich mit zwei Dosen Cola aus. Eine davon zur innerlichen Anwendung, damit ich nicht einschlief, die andere behielt ich als Wurfgeschoss in Reserve, um mich nicht gleich als Air Marshall erkennen geben zu müssen, sollte es zu einem Handgemenge kommen.  
  
Es war ermüdend, sich immer wieder Shermans gleich bleibendes Umfeld anzusehen. Das Geflirte der Blondine ging mir wahrscheinlich ebenso sehr auf die Nerven wie ihm. Wenigstens hatten wir mittlerweile unseren einzigen Zwischenstopp in der westlichen Welt hinter uns gebracht: Schiphol, Amsterdam lag hinter uns. Planmäßig sollte unser Flug in Teheran enden – ich hoffte nur, Mycroft würde uns tatsächlich gleich nach Isfahan umleiten.  
  
„Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker“, hörte ich Sherman sagen, als wir den Balkan überflogen. Routinemäßig schwenkte ich zur Flugbegleiterin in ihrer königsblauen Uniform und sah… –  wie sie etwas unter den Kaffee rührte, das mit Sicherheit kein Zucker war! Das in meinen Kreislauf schießende Adrenalin hätte beinahe ausgereicht, mich kopflos aufspringen und lossprinten zu lassen. Stattdessen tippte ich so schnell ich konnte ins Handy: (03:23) „Nicht trinken! M“ und schickte die Nachricht sofort ab, denn die Nummer von Shermans iphone befand sich natürlich bereits im Kurzwahlspeicher. Ohne groß zu überlegen, hatte ich Mycrofts Kürzel verwendet, mit dem er die Textnachrichten an seinen Bruder abzuschließen pflegte. Atemlos beobachtete ich Sherman Ezard, der – für einen kurzen Moment ziemlich irritiert – auf das Display seines iphones schaute. Dann glitt ein künstliches Lächeln auf seine Züge und er fragte: „Sie trinken doch einen Kaffee mit mir?“ Die Blondine nahm ihm angenehm überrascht den angebotenen Becher aus der Hand, während Sherman mit einem anzüglichen „Verzeihung“ über sie hinweglangte und sich eine Dose Cola vom Getränkewagen angelte: Es hatte ganz so ausgesehen, als hätte er das getan, um seiner hübschen Nachbarin sehr nahe zu kommen und sie kommentierte es mit einem entzückten Quietschen. Sie begannen ihre Getränke zu sich zu nehmen und musterten einander dabei unablässig über den Rand des Bechers und der Dose hinweg, als könnten sie die Augen nicht voneinander lassen. Bis sich schließlich Sherman zu ihr hinüberbeugte und in dem Moment, als sie in Erwartung eines Kusses die Augen schloss, ihr scheinbar ungeschickt den Becher aus der Hand stieß… Ich lachte lautlos in mich hinein, als Sherman sich zutiefst zerknirscht entschuldigte, während seine „Eroberung“ entrüstet aufschrie und versuchte, sich vor der braunen Flüssigkeit in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die kleine Romanze endete ebenso plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte.  
Wenig später fielen der Blondine die Augen zu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sacht zu schnarchen begann. Sherman hatte sie nicht einmal die Hälfte des Kaffees trinken lassen. Nun fühlte er ihren Puls und lehnte sich anschließend in seinen Sitz zurück.  
Er war auf einen Streich den dubiosen Kaffee und die Avancen der nervigen Dame losgeworden – und falls sie tatsächlich unter Flugangst litt, sollte sie ihm sogar noch dankbar sein. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Toilette und hoffte, dass Sherman durch dieses Intermezzo aufmerksam genug geworden war, dass ich ihn ein paar Minuten aus den Augen lassen konnte…  
  
Als ich wieder heraus kam, sprang mich eine dunkle Bestie an, stieß mich zurück in die kleine Kabine, rammte mich mit einer Hand an meiner Kehle gegen die Wand, während er mit der anderen die Tür verriegelte.  
Eisblaue Augen funkelten mich zornig an. Ich hatte nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen – mehr um ihn zu beruhigen, als um mich zu wehren. Jedem anderen Angreifer hätte ich mit beiden Händen am Kopf gepackt und ihm meine Daumen in die Augen gebohrt.  
„Du wirst in Teheran sofort umkehren!“ zischte er gefährlich leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht!“ erwiderte ich entschlossen.  
„Das werden wir ja sehen…“ gab Sherman drohend zurück.  
„Wie willst du mich dazu zwingen?“ fauchte ich. „Wenn ich wegen meines Gepäcks auffliege, werde ich gefoltert und hingerichtet werden. Das ist dir doch klar oder? Mycroft würde leugnen müssen, mich zu kennen und keinerlei Anstrengungen unternehmen, mich auszutauschen. Außerdem gefährdest du durch jegliches Aufsehen deine eigene Mission.“  
Sherman starrte mich immer noch an, aber er hatte losgelassen. In seinen Augen las ich Wut – aber jetzt war es Wut über seine Machtlosigkeit, Wut über Mycroft. Seine Gestalt sank kaum merklich ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ wortlos den kleinen Raum.  
Ich verriegelte die Tür hinter ihm und ließ mich aufstöhnend auf den Toilettensitz sinken. Es kostete mich einige Momente, bis sich meine Atmung und mein Puls wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatten und mir wurde bewusst, dass es mir Leid tat, ihn so frustriert zu sehen. Aber wie hätte ich anders handeln können? Wir waren Figuren auf Mycrofts Schachbrett.  
Seufzend raffte ich mich auf und ging zu meinem Platz zurück.  
  
Sherman saß am Fenster und sah hinaus, so dass ich hinter den dunklen Locken nur den markanten Wangenknochen unterhalb des Pflasters sehen konnte, das die noch kaum verheilte genähte Streifschusswunde an seiner Schläfe schützte.  
Ich ließ mich neben ihm in den Sitz fallen.  
„Bist du okay?“ fragte er leise.  
Verblüfft überlegte ich einen Moment und sagte dann: „Es ist nicht okay, was Mycroft mit uns macht. Aber falls du wissen willst, ob du zu grob warst: Ich bin ja nicht aus Glas…“  
Er drehte den Kopf geradeaus und murmelte gegen die Rückenlehne des Sitzes vor ihm.  
„Diese Blondine war so entsetzlich langweilig…“  
„Oh, ja…aber zum Schluss war sie ja wenigstens still“, gab ich grinsend zurück.  
Sherman lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich bringe die Kamera nachher mit, wenn ich mein Handgepäck hole. Du hast ja meine Handynummer und musst nachher noch etwas zurückgeben“, murmelte er träge und spielte mit letzterem auf meine Air-Marshal-Ausstattung an, die er natürlich längst unter meiner Kleidung wahrgenommen hatte. „Mit wem habe ich eigentlich das Vergnügen?“  
„John Hudson“, erwiderte ich trocken.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“  
„Allerdings nur ohne die Kontaktlinsen – mit braunen Augen bin ich John McIntyre, Mr. Ezard…“  
Sherman streckte mir die Hand hin und grinste spöttisch: „Sherman, bitte.“  
Ich schlug ein und durfte beobachten, wie sich das Grinsen in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

 

  
**'Willkommen in Isfahan!'**

 

  
Der Rest des Fluges verlief ruhig. Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo eine Flugbegleiterin verkündete, dass wir Teheran wegen einer Unwetterwarnung nicht anfliegen konnten, sondern nach Isfahan umgeleitet würden.  
Sherman nickte gelangweilt, während sich andere Passagiere in abenteuerlichsten Spekulationen wie „Bombendrohung in Teheran!“ oder „unser Flugzeug wird entführt!“ ergingen und schon fast in Panik gerieten.  
„Mycroft“, stellte Sherman fest.  
„Yep.“  
  
Natürlich war man in Isfahan misstrauisch und wollte uns zuerst nicht landen lassen. KLM? Was war das überhaupt? Was wollte denn eine Airline aus dem bösen Westen hier?  
  
Nach der Landung auf dem Airport Shahid Beheshti würden sich unsere Wege für ein paar Minuten trennen. Ich musste meine Ausrüstung abgeben und ein Formular unterschreiben, Sherman hatte noch sein Handgepäck aus der höheren Beförderungsklasse zu holen und die Kamera einzusammeln.  
Als ich die Halle betreten hatte, versuchte ich mich zu informieren, wo die Gepäckausgabe sein mochte. Dann rief ich Sherman an: „Wo steckst du gerade? Ich bin – “ ein Alarmton unterbrach mich: Mein Koffer war geöffnet worden! Fast ließ ich das smartphone fallen – aber nach der kurzen Starre schaltete ich es aus und steckte es ein.  
  
– … Jetzt. Nicht. Rennen. – …, dachte ich.  
Ich musste hier unauffällig rauskommen…! In zügigem aber noch nicht auffälligem Tempo strebte ich dem Ausgang zu, bis ich in einiger Entfernung Sicherheitskräfte entdeckte. Einer von ihnen sprach in sein Headset…ich folgte seinem Blick und sah einen weiteren Trupp von der anderen Seite kommen.  
Kein Zweifel: Es ging um mich! Ich stürzte los, schlitterte fast 10 Fuß weit über den glatt polierten Steinfußboden und rannte um mein Leben.  
Nachdem ich einige Leute über den Haufen gerannt, meine Verfolger mit Gepäckstücken beworfen hatte und über eine Absperrung gesprungen war, gelang es mir, aus der Halle zu kommen und ich sah mich verzweifelt nach einem möglichen Fluchtfahrzeug oder wenigstens einer Deckung um. Verdammt, es sah wirklich genauso aus, wie ich befürchtet hatte, als ich mir das Bild aus google maps ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen hatte: Der Flugplatz lag ein gutes Stück östlich der Stadt, komplett in der Pampa! Da draußen war NICHTS! Keine Gebäude, keine Vegetation, kein gar nichts…! Schließlich flüchtete ich mich zwischen ein halbes Dutzend Reisebusse…einige parkten…wieder andere wurden be- oder entladen…als ich wieder eine Uniform sah, sprang ich schnell hinter den nächsten Bus. Das hinterste Gepäckfach stand offen…niemand zu sehen…ich schlüpfte hinein und kauerte mich fast direkt neben die Luke – nur einen großen Koffer als Sichtschutz. Dann kamen Schritte und Stimmen näher. Weitere Gepäckstücke wurden in das Gefach gestopft…ich stemmte mich gegen den Koffer. Es wurde immer enger…Es roch nach Staub, Plastik, Leder und Diesel. Dann wurde es mit einem dumpfen metallischen Geräusch plötzlich finster. Sie hatten das Gefach zu gemacht. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann der Motor zu brummen und der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich zückte das Handy und überlegte: Sherman durfte nicht mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich konnte versuchen, später als John Hudson und ohne die verdammten Kontaktlinsen zum Hotel zu gelangen, denn Mycroft hatte auf beide Namen ein Zimmer gebucht und Pässe mitgegeben. Ich wäre dann eben mit einem anderen Flug gekommen und mein Gepäck wäre dann eben verloren gegangen…  
Zuerst fischte ich die Haftschalen aus meinen Augen und musste feststellen, dass sie jetzt erst richtig anfingen zu brennen und zu tränen. Ich steckte die Dreckdinger in die Dose mit der Reinigungslösung, schaltete das Handy ein und tippte:  
„Such nicht nach mir. Koffer wurde geöffnet. Sollte ich es ins Hotel schaffen, nimm keinen Kontakt zu mir auf bis wir sicher sind, dass nicht mehr nach mir gefahndet wird. J“ Ich schickte die Nachricht ab, schaltete das Handy aus und nahm dann noch den Akku heraus.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er versuchte mich zu orten. Falls er überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte. Das war jetzt viel zu riskant!    
  
Ich kauerte in der Dunkelheit und wurde durchgeschüttelt. Mittlerweile hatte ich mein Zeitgefühl verloren. Meine Uhr zeigte 9: 43, dann war es jetzt 13: 43 in dieser Zeitzone. Ich stellte sie endlich um.  
Das monotone Brummen, die Hitze des Motors, die schlechte Luft und die verlorene Nacht ließen mich schließlich in einen wenig erholsamen Schlaf sinken, aus dem ich erst wieder erwachte, als der Zündschlüssel zurückgedreht wurde. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, dann wurden Gepäckluken geöffnet. Ich wartete, versuchte meine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern und dehnte meine Sehnen. Gepäckstück um Gepäckstück wurde ausgeladen. Viel zu viele Menschen…Zuletzt blieb ein Koffer zurück. Die Luken wurden geschlossen und der Bus fuhr noch mal los. Nur ein kurzes Stück, parkte. Ich trat gegen die Klappe und da sie unverschlossen war, gelang es mir, sie aufzustemmen. Ich rollte mich nach draußen und verbarg mich unter dem Bus. Die Füße des Busfahrers tauchten vor mir auf. Er schimpfte über die offene Klappe, holte seinen Koffer heraus und verschloss sie. Ich wartete noch eine Weile, bis ich auf der anderen Seite unter dem Bus hervor kroch, um den Parkplatz zu verlassen.  
Plötzlich hörte ich eine wütende Stimme hinter mir brüllen und sprintete los…landete auf der Motorhaube eines bremsenden Autos und rollte mich hinüber, erreichte die andere Straßenseite, flüchtete mich in eine Seitengasse und rannte weiter bis ich einigermaßen sicher war, meine Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben.  
   
Ich ging eine Straße entlang und hatte keinen Schimmer, wo ich war. Natürlich hatte ich mir im Internet den Stadtplan angesehen, aber mit diesen Straßenschildern wusste ich nichts anzufangen.  
15:57… in weniger als zwei Stunden würde es dunkel werden. Ich holte ein paar Geldscheine aus meiner Börse und steckte sie in die Hosentasche. Gut hundert Meter weiter ging ich dann entschlossen auf das nächste Auto – einen kleinen Lieferwagen – zu und fragte in meinem dürftigen Dari-Persisch, wie zum Eftekhar Shopping Center käme, denn ich hielt es für unklug, den Namen des Luxushotels zu erwähnen, also nannte ich eine Adresse in der Nähe und fügte in komischer Verzweiflung hinzu, meine Reisegruppe hätte mich wohl vergessen.    
Angeblich sollte es weit und breit keine öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel geben, man könne mich aber ein Stück mitnehmen, ob ich denn etwas zum Benzingeld beizusteuern hätte. Ich zückte einen 100.000 Rial-Schein – etwas mehr als 5 Britische Pfund – und sagte, dass ich noch einen drauflegen würde, wenn wir da waren. Ich traute dem Burschen nicht – aber er war allein und ich würde schon mit ihm fertig werden, falls er Anstalten machen sollte, mich auszurauben.  
Die Fahrt in dem alten Diesel war wenig komfortabel. Schließlich hielten wir in einer schmalen Gasse und bei mir begannen alle Alarmglocken zu schrillen, als sich auch schon von der Beifahrerseite ein großer Kerl näherte. Ich stieß die Autotür auf und traf ihn mit voller Wucht, gleichzeitig gelang es mir, instinktiv einem metallischen Blitzen auszuweichen, das ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm und sprang hinaus. Der Fahrer folgte mir mit seinem Messer, baute sich drohend vor mir auf und warf die Waffe spielerisch von einer in die andere Hand. Ich trat zu, das Messer flog zur Seite und meine Faust traf sein Kinn. Während er zu Boden ging, sah ich noch einen dritten Kerl auftauchen. Ich schnappte mir das am Boden liegende Messer und warf es nach ihm – es eignete sich dazu viel besser als die Küchenmesser von neulich – und blieb zwischen seinen Rippen stecken. Im nächsten Moment wurde ich zu Boden geworfen. Ein vierter Angreifer! Er saß auf meinem Brustkorb und drückte mir mit beiden Händen die Kehle zu. Ich langte nach seinem Kopf aber meine Arme waren zu kurz. Vergeblich versuchte ich, mich herum zu rollen und ihn abzuwerfen, ihm meine Knie in den Rücken zu rammen, ihn in die Armbeugen zu schlagen, in der Hoffnung er werde nachgeben und ich könnte seine Augen erreichen. Schließlich sah ich nur noch eine Chance. Ich ließ meine Muskeln erschlaffen, als hätte ich das Bewusstsein verloren und tastete heimlich über den Boden. Ich bekam eine Handvoll Dreck zu fassen und schleuderte sie mit geschlossenen Augen in das Gesicht meines Gegners. Ich spürte, wie ihn der Schmerz durchzuckte, warf ihn ab und versuchte, auf die Beine zukommen. Aber mir war längst schwarz vor Augen und ich hörte mein Blut rauschen, und obwohl ich gewaltsam Luft in meine Lungen pumpte, bekam mein Gehirn einfach nicht genügend Sauerstoff und kapitulierte...  
  
– …jetzt werden sie mich töten… –  war mein letzter Gedanke.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
– …ich atme noch… –  war mein erster Gedanke. – …wie kann das sein…? –    
  
Ich lag auch nicht mehr in der staubigen Gasse…der Untergrund schien leicht zu schaukeln, und ich konnte meine Beine nicht ausstrecken…als läge ich auf der Rückbank eines Autos…da war etwas unter mir, das fühlte sich an wie ein gewisser Mantel aus imprägnierter irischer Wolle… Und es roch nach...  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf und erkannte über mir Sherlocks Gesicht, das um 90° gedreht seitlich in mein Blickfeld ragte. Er sah mich beschwörend an und bedeutete mir zu schweigen, in dem er sich einen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen hielt.  
„Da sind Sie ja wieder, Mr. Hudson. Bleiben Sie besser noch etwas liegen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sogar mit Ihrem Koffer. Ich habe ihn hier.“    
Ich schloss überwältigt die Augen. Er hatte mich gefunden…! Wie…!? Das würde er mir später schon berichten. Mein Kopf lag auf seinen zusammengefalteten Mantel gebettet und ein hagerer aber kräftiger langer Arm hinderte mich daran, von der Rückbank zu rutschen.  
„Danke, Mr. Ezard“, krächzte ich heiser und erwähnte seinen Alias, um ihn dessen zu versichern, dass ich mich erinnerte.  
„Nicht der Rede wert, Mr. Hudson“, erwiderte er distanziert.  
Aber seine beiden Hände, mit denen er mich jetzt bei den Oberarmen gepackt hielt, sprachen eine andere Sprache. Als ich spürte, wie er für ein paar Momente den Druck verstärkte, öffnete ich die Augen und formte mit meinen Lippen ein völlig lautloses ‚Danke, Sherlock!’  
  
Er verzog sein Gesicht zu etwas, das wohl ein aufmunterndes Grinsen sein sollte und mir wurde bewusst, wie nervös und angespannt er war. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, war aber nicht sicher, ob es mir überzeugend gelang. Meine Kehle und meine Rippen schmerzten bei jedem krampfhaften Atemzug.  
  
Auf einmal löste er seinen Blick von mir, sah erst aus dem Fenster und dann nach vorne und schimpfte:  
„Das ist nicht der kürzeste Weg zum Abbasi!“    
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Und dann pflaumte er den Taxifahrer auf Farsi an…  
ich bekam einige Straßennamen mit, die mir etwas sagten, und ich ergänzte trocken ebenfalls auf Persisch:  
  
„Willkommen in Isfahan!“  
  
Dann drehte ich mein Gesicht zur Seite und drückte es tief in den Mantel, um ein breites Grinsen zu verbergen.    
  


 

  
**'Rauchen kann tödlich sein.'**

 

  
  
Als ich mich etwas erholt hatte, richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf. Ich spürte seine Hand, die meine Schulter erst losließ, als ich mich zurücklehnen konnte, registrierte dann, wie er über mich hinweglangte, um mich anzuschnallen und konnte den aufmerksamen Blick aus den grauen Greifvogelaugen förmlich auf mir spüren...  
  
Endlich erreichten wir das Hotel. Sherman entlohnte den Taxifahrer fürstlich und dankte ihm sogar noch ausdrücklich für seine Hilfe. Da passierte ein kleines „Pfingstwunder“, denn plötzlich konnte unser Taxifahrer doch Englisch – und das gar nicht mal so schlecht: „Jederzeit wieder. Ich gebe Ihnen meine Karte. Und – kleine freundliche Tipp: Sie... vorsichtig seien, hier – Sie zwei…sich fernhalten…Sie verstehen?...voneinander…“  
  
Das Personal kam und verhinderte weitere dezente Hinweise unseres wohlmeinenden Taxifahrers darauf, dass man hierzulande wegen Homosexualität sogar aufgehängt werden konnte. Zumindest als muslimischer Bürger...  
  
Man kümmerte sich um unsere Koffer und hielt uns die Türen auf. Ich kletterte ins Freie und stützte mich auf das Dach des Taxis – noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass ich ausreichend Kraft in den Beinen haben würde…  
„Kannst du gehen?“ raunte es neben mir.  
Ich nickte unauffällig. Dass er mir den Vortritt ließ, verriet mir, dass er mir nicht so recht traute...  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er sich – scheinbar wie ein normaler Tourist – in der Lobby des legendären Hotels umsah, während ich eincheckte. Ich hatte gerade mit einem Pagen den Weg zum neuen Flügel eingeschlagen, als er uns in einiger Entfernung folgte... und schließlich noch zu uns in den Aufzug schlüpfte. Im 9., dem obersten Stock verließ er den Fahrstuhl zügig und ging weiter den Gang hinunter, als mich der Page in mein Zimmer ließ, mir die Keycard übergab und auf sein Trinkgeld wartete.  
Als die Tür sich hinter dem Angestellten geschlossen hatte, warf ich noch einen kurzen Blick ins Bad und in den Schrank und trat dann in die offene Balkontür…. Mycroft hatte mir gesagt, dass die Zimmer 920 bis 922 einen gemeinsamen Balkon hatten, der nur durch zwei Gitter unterteilt war, die bis zur Höhe der gemauerten Brüstung reichten. Er hatte 921 für seinen Bruder reserviert, die anderen beiden für meine zwei Identitäten. Sherman erwartete mich, das iphone in der Hand, auf dem Boden seines Balkondrittels hockend, grinste mich schräg durch die Gitterstäbe an und zog an einer Zigarette.  
Ich ließ mich ebenfalls auf den Boden nieder. Unsere Schultern berührten einander zwischen den Stäben.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Geht schon…“, erwiderte ich vage.  
„Ich habe vorhin schon alles gecheckt. Die Räume sind sauber.“ Damit meinte er natürlich das Nichtvorhandensein von Mikrophonen, Kameras oder irgendwelchen Fallen.  
Ich nickte. „Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Koffer? Der wurde doch durchsucht – bringt dich das nicht in Gefahr?“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich kann zwar nicht verhindern, dass Gepäck durchsucht wird, aber ich kann es im Auge behalten und unauffällig wieder beschaffen. Eine herrenlose Tasche mit einem tickenden Wecker darin wirkt manchmal Wunder…Wenn dann auch noch das einzige Protokoll über verdächtiges Gepäck verschwunden ist, möchte über einen solchen Fall niemand mehr Bericht erstatten, denn das gibt bloß Ärger...“  
„Erstaunlich...!“ rief ich aus.  
„Aber gar nicht.“  
„Wie hast du mich denn nur gefunden?“  
Die hageren Züge verzerrten sich und er stieß Luft und Qualm aus seinen Lungen: „Überhaupt nicht!“ knurrte er bitter. „Das musste Myroft machen. Mit dem unabhängigen GPS-Chip in deinem Handy. Leider braucht auch der ein Netz und du warst eine ganze Weile völlig außer Reichweite! Mir haben die Mittel gefehlt, weil du ja den Helden spielen und dein Handy ausschalten musstest! Du hättest mir die Umgebung beschreiben können und ich hätte dich längst gefunden – lange bevor sie dich fast tot geprügelt hätten!“  
„Was hätte es denn geholfen, wenn uns die Behörden alle beide schnappen? Wir wären da nicht mehr lebend ’raus gekommen. Du kennst doch diese Sprüche: ‚Sollten Sie, oder einer Ihrer Mitarbeiter während des Auftrags gefasst oder getötet werden, müssen wir leugnen, Sie zu kennen.’…“ gab ich zurück.  
„Aber die Gefahr bestand doch längst nicht mehr…!!!“ wetterte er aufgebracht. „EIN Anruf, John! EIN Anruf und ich hätte dir das sagen können! – Hast du bedacht, dass wenn sie dich geschnappt hätten, sie deine Handydaten hätten zu mir führen können...!?“  
Es durchfuhr mich eiskalt. Wie dumm! Wie unbeschreiblich dumm!  
„Nein, schon gut. Dieses Handy ist so gesichert, dass nur du und ich – und bestimmt auch noch Mycroft es benutzen können. Hat er dir das nicht gesagt? ...oh, Mann...! Er ist wirklich VÖLLIG neben der Spur… Es erkennt Fingerabdrücke. Es hat eine spezielle Induktionsspule, die bei Missbrauch ein elektrisches Feld erzeugt, das alle Daten zerstört. Aber...! Dieses ganze Equipment ist ein Risikofaktor in so einer Situation. Und grade hier gerät man ja schon in Spionageverdacht, wenn man nur am falschen Ort mit einem GPS-Handy auftaucht! Ich habe über die Hälfte von diesem Spielzeug gar nicht erst mitgenommen. Und fast alles andere habe ich hinter der Verkleidung der Zimmerdecken versteckt, - aus den elektronischen Geräten habe ich die Akkus herausgenommen. Auch bei dir: Hinter der Platte direkt über dem Tisch... falls du irgendetwas davon suchst... – Aber ich hätte in jedem Fall alles daran setzen müssen, dich zu finden, denn es gibt Mittel, über kurz oder lang JEDEN zum Sprechen zu bringen. Und HIER…haben sie bei so etwas bestimmt keine Skrupel...“  
Er verstummte, schloss die Augen und sah auf einmal furchtbar müde aus.  
„Es tut mir Leid! Das Letzte, was ich wollte, war dir deine Mission noch schwerer zu machen…“, stöhnte ich verzweifelt.  
„Ach, du Idiot...! Ohne dich wäre unsere Mission längst gescheitert. Ich hätte ihn nämlich getrunken..., diesen verdammten Kaffee...!“ stieß Sherman hervor.  
„Hättest du nicht!“ widersprach ich sofort: „Du hättest es gemerkt. Irgendwie…“  
„Warum sagst du das? Das ist Unsinn. Ich bin kein Hellseher. – ...und wütend...bin ich... bloß auf Mycroft…“  
Erschrecken und Erleichterung überfielen mich gleichzeitig. Mal wieder. Er hätte das Betäubungsmittel wirklich getrunken…und womöglich den ganzen Becher...! – ...und das gab er auch noch tatsächlich zu...! …und er war eigentlich nicht auf mich wütend...!  
Ich versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was ich da gerade von ihm erfahren hatte, seit wir wieder miteinander reden konnten. Wenige Worte – aber viel versteckter Inhalt…  
„Du machst das nicht zum ersten Mal“, stellte ich fest.  
„Gute Deduktion.“ Das klang bitter – aber er hatte es nicht gesagt, um mich zu verspotten...  
Ich tastete mich an meinen Verdacht heran: „Und…hast du die anderen Male allein gearbeitet?“  
Für ein paar Sekunden glaubte ich, ich würde keine Antwort bekommen, aber Sherman hatte wirklich so lange nach Worten gesucht:  
„Nein… aber ich bin beide Male alleine zurückgekommen…“  
„Was ist passiert!“ rutschte es mir unreflektiert heraus.  
„Beim zweiten Mal hatte ich einen Verräter an meiner Seite…  
Der erste…Kollege ging drauf, als er mein Leben rettete…“  
Ein weiterer kleiner Schock. Mir blieb für einen Moment wirklich die Luft weg. So langsam begann ich sein Verhalten der letzten zwei Tage zu verstehen. Konfrontiert mit diesen Erinnerungen, die er damals sicher auch irgendwie selbst ganz alleine in seinen Mindpalace einsortiert hatte, hatte er nun einen inneren Kampf auszufechten gehabt – und ganz nebenbei noch den Stadtplan von Isfahan auswendig gelernt…und – auch noch Persisch…?!  
„Oh Gott…! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… Kann ich…kann ich irgendwas tun…?“ stammelte ich hilflos.  
„…lass dich nicht umbringen…“, gab er zurück.  
Bei meiner heutigen Meisterleistung und diesem Gefasel hatte ich wohl eine solche Retourkutsche verdient. ...meinte er es wirklich so grob, wie es herausgekommen war?  
...und Mycroft? Er riskierte jetzt zum dritten Mal das Leben seines kleinen Bruders – nein! – mindestens zum vierten Mal, ich musste ja den Banküberfall noch mitrechnen…  
  
„Du wusstet, dass ich es bin, weil ich die SMS mit M signiert habe…“, wurde es mir grade klar.  
„Außer dir, Mycroft und mir weiß das allenfalls noch Anthea…“  
Er sah mich an.  
„Du zitterst“, stellte er fest.  
„Mir ist kalt…“ gab ich zu.  
Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. „Wir sind trotz allem noch im Zeitplan. Jetzt schick’ mir endlich deine Nummer.“  
Er warf den Zigarettenstummel in eine leere Coladose, wo er noch kurz zischte und zündete sich noch eine an.  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung dazu und zog gehorsam das Handy aus der Tasche, setzte den Akku wieder ein, entsperrte es, korrigierte Datum und Uhrzeit und schickte meine Nummer an Shermans Handy.  
Ich hörte das Signal der eintreffenden SMS. Sherman tippte und kurz darauf las ich: 18:07  
„Um 19:00 Erdgeschoss des Chehel-sotoon Restaurants – setz dich nicht direkt in meine Nähe und sprich nicht mit mir. S“  
„Okay“, sagte ich nur, zog mich mühsam am Gitter hoch und wankte auf immer noch schwachen Beinen in mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich fühlte mich viel zu ausgelaugt, um Hunger zu haben. Fröstelnd kauerte ich mich in der Dusche auf den Boden und ließ mich von ihr aufwärmen, bevor ich begann, den Dreck meines erbärmlichen Abenteuers gründlich abzuwaschen. Nach dem Rasieren und Zähneputzen, holte ich ein hellblaues Hemd und eine passende etwas dunklere Krawatte aus dem verdammten Koffer und zog sie an. Es überraschte mich, dass auch der dunkelblaue Anzug, den Mycroft mir hatte einpacken lassen, besser passte, als so ziemlich alles, was ich bisher von der Stange anprobiert hatte. Ich komplettierte das Outfit mit den silbernen Manschettenköpfen und der Krawattennadel.  
  
Um zehn vor sieben war ich am Aufzug und drückte den Kopf. Mein Nachbar gesellte sich zu mir, wir betraten die Kabine und dann hörte ich:  
„Vielleicht hat diese Mission ja doch auch ein klein wenig Vorteilhaftes… Aber morgen sollten wir dir einen Schal besorgen, dann werden die Würgemale richtig auffallen…“  
Da im nächsten Stockwerk zwei weitere Hotelgäste zustiegen, brauchte ich darauf nicht zu antworten...  
  
Wir setzten uns in einiger Entfernung voneinander an zwei benachbarte Tische und bemühten uns, so zu tun, als hätten wir einander auf dieser Reise das erste Mal in unserem Leben gesehen und weiter kein Interesse daran, diese neue Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen. Natürlich behielt ich Shermans Umfeld, die Tischnachbarn und das Personal im Auge, so gut es ging. Das Abendessen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und ich begann mich etwas besser zu fühlen, als ich etwas im Magen hatte... Sherman aß, wenn auch wenig: Es war kein „Fall“ in seinen Augen. Es gab nichts aufzuklären, sondern bloß etwas zu erledigen – und um der Gefahr willen, hätte es keiner so weiten Reise bedurft, die hätte er auch bequem unweit unserer Haustür finden können.  
Andererseits machte mich dieses Dinner nervös und langweilte mich maßlos, weil wir nichts besprechen konnten: Weder unser weiteres Vorgehen, noch mögliche Gefahrenquellen, oder überhaupt irgendetwas. Hätte Sherman mir gegenüber sitzen und die Leute in unserer Umgebung deduzieren können, ich hätte es genossen, seine sonore Stimme die monoton herunter geratterten Schlussfolgerungen sagen zu hören... Nein, nicht nur genossen: Es hätte mich beruhigt und mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass er alles im Griff hatte…und deshalb war es gut so: Ich durfte nicht beruhigt sein, sondern musste wachsam bleiben.  
  
Gegen 21.00 Uhr sollten wir im Teehaus des Hotels Professor Faruk treffen. Nachdem wir seine Identität überprüft hätten, sollten wir ihm ein Speichermedium übergeben, das „Stuxnet-Delta“, eine Art Computervirus enthielt, der einen stummen Alarm an den Secret Service senden würde, wenn die Anlage, die mit ihm infiziert war, dazu programmiert werden sollte, waffenfähiges Plutonium oder Uran zu produzieren und außerdem die Herstellung mit einiger Zeitverzögerung sabotieren.  
Weshalb mit Zeitverzögerung…? Nun, weil sowohl eine Atombombe als auch ein AKW Uran 325 oder Plutonium 239 brauchen. So dass das im Klartext hieß, dass man mit einem sofortigen Systemabsturz den Iran praktisch dazu zwingen würde, die Brennstäbe für die Erzeugung von Atomstrom im Ausland zu kaufen. Und was wichtiger war: Es hätte viel verdächtiger ausgesehen, wenn es jedes Mal sofort nach der Eingabe des Befehls eine Fehlfunktion gegeben hätte...  
Allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie dieses Speichermedium aussah. Selbst Sherman, der in seinem Gepäck mehrere Speichermedien, getarnt als... oder versteckt in... allerlei Gegenständen wie Rasierapparat, Deo und ähnlichem mit sich führte, sollte aus Sicherheitsgründen erst kurz vor der Übergabe erfahren, auf welchem dieser Medien sich tatsächlich das richtige Programm befand.  
  
Wir verließen das Restaurant in einigen Minuten Abstand von einander, um auf unsere Zimmer zurück zukehren. Ich nahm Noah Gordons Medicus, den mir Sherman aus seinem Koffer gab, während Sherman sich mit einen Band mit einer Auswahl von Shakespeare-Stücken „bewaffnete“, denn diese Kombination war für unsere Kontaktperson als erster Anhaltspunkt vorgesehen.  
  
Um 20:37 betrat ich das Teehaus,, wo Sherman bereits seit über zehn Minuten saß und 'natürlich' – wie viele andere im Raum auch – eine Wasserpfeife bestellt hatte...! Wir saßen beide seitlich zum Eingang und einander schräg gegenüber an benachbarten Tischen, um unauffällig die kompletten 360° des Raumes im Blick haben zu können. Ich blätterte in meinem Buch, trank einen Tee und musste mehr und mehr Energie dazu aufwenden, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Immer weitere Menschen betraten den Raum, suchten sich einen Platz, gaben Bestellungen auf…  
  
Gegen viertel nach neun trat ein Herr an Shermans Tisch, eher klein, eigentlich mager, jedoch mit einem kleinen Bauch. Ehemals schwarzes, grau meliertes straff zurückfrisiertes Haar und Schnurrbart, Drei-Stärken-Brille, mittelmäßig teurer Anzug, Seidenschal. Wache, leicht hervorquellende dunkle Augen. Wahrscheinlich ein Einheimischer, Kopfarbeiter, leichte Schilddrüsenüberfunktion, trieb keinen Sport, brauchte für Ferne, Bildschirmarbeit und Lesen drei verschiedene Linsenstärken, also mindestens 45 Jahre alt, eher mehr...  
Er ging um den Tisch herum, bis er dem Eingang gegenüber stand und fragte auf Englisch, ob dieser Sitz frei sei. Sherman antwortete auf Persisch und der Mann nahm Platz und holte seinerseits eine zerlesene, englische Taschenbuchausgabe von Mary Shelleys Frankenstein heraus und blätterte bis zu seinem Lesezeichen. Es sollte zwischen den Seien 52 und 53 liegen und er sollte vier Minuten lesen, ehe er Sherman ansprach...  
So weit stimmte alles. Er begann in sehr passablem Englisch von seiner Zeit in Oxford zu schwärmen – und von seinen Erlebnissen in einer Laienspielgruppe...  
Und nun begann der verrückte Teil der Übung:  
Er rezitierte: „Wenn ihr uns stecht, bluten wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns kitzelt, lachen wir nicht? Wenn ihr uns vergiftet, sterben wir nicht? Und wenn ihr uns beleidigt, sollen wir uns nicht rächen? Sind wir euch in allen Dingen ähnlich, so wollen wir's euch auch darin gleich tun.“  
Und Sherman sagte prompt: “Othello.“ Dann fing er selbst an zu zitieren – und wäre ich ein Zocker, hätte ich alle meine Habe darauf verwettet, dass er diese Stelle selbst ausgesucht hatte:  
“...Ich kannte ihn, Horatio; ein Bursche von unendlichem Humor, voll von den herrlichsten Einfällen. Er hat mich tausendmal auf dem Rücken getragen, und jetzt, wie schaudert meiner Einbildungskraft davor! Mir wird ganz übel. Hier hingen diese Lippen, die ich geküsst habe, ich weiß nicht wie oft. Wo sind nun deine Schwänke? Deine Sprünge? Deine Lieder, deine Blitze von Lustigkeit, wobei die ganze Tafel in Lachen ausbrach? Ist jetzt keiner da, der sich über dein eigenes Grinsen aufhielte?“  
Und der Herr mit dem Schnurrbart fiel ein, sprach die letzten beiden Sätze mit, worauf Sherman verstummte, während er mit dem Lösungsvorschlag „Julius Cäsar in Ägypten“ auftrumpfte. Dann war er wieder an der Reihe und gab zum Besten: „Ich liebe dich, bin toll, verrückt, von Sinnen;  
Zum Glockenspiele machtest du mein Herz,  
Und weil es bebt in Sehnsucht und Frohlocken,  
Drum tönt dein Name laut von allen Glocken.  
Nichts, was die Liebste tut, kann mir entrinnen:  
Du trugst vergangnes Jahr am neunten März  
Anders dein Haar geordnet als am achten.  
Entschwindet mir's, dann scheint der Tag zu nachten,  
Wer sich zu lang der Sonne zugewendet,  
Der sieht ein goldnes Rund an allen Ecken,  
Und ich, von deiner Locken Glanz geblendet,  
Gewahre, von dir fern, rings blonde Flecken.“  
Sherman konterte: „Romeo und Julia“ und setzte das scheinbare Duell fort mit: „Lasst mich den Löwen auch spielen. Ich will brüllen, dass es einem Menschen im Leibe wohl tun soll, mich zu hören. Ich will brüllen, dass der Herzog sagen soll: «Noch mal brüllen! Noch mal brüllen!»  
Und Shermans Herausforderer behauptete im Brustton der Überzeugung, das sei jetzt aber nicht von Shakespeare und er werde darauf nicht hereinfallen, das sei aus 'Androklus und der Löwe' von George Bernhard Shaw…  
  
Mir wurde dumpf bewusst, dass ich dem Unsinn kaum noch folgen konnte. Ich fühlte mich benommen und schwindlig. Meine Stirn schmerzte von Minute zu Minute mehr und mein Magen startete eine Rebellion. Und nun verspürte ich auch noch so etwas wie eine immer wieder aufkommende Atemnot. Es fühlte sich fast wie eine aufkeimende Grippe an und – plötzlich ...hatte der Arzt in mir einen lichten Moment…  
  
„Verzeihung, meine Herren, ich will Sie nicht unterbrechen. Aber halten Sie es für denkbar, dass der Kohlenmonoxidgehalt hier drin eine gefährliche Konzentration erreicht...? Also, ich muss jedenfalls dringend an die frische Luft…“ Ich stemmte mich an der Tischplatte hoch und sah zu, dass ich nach draußen kam…  
  
...der Garten des ehemaligen Palastes war von unzähligen Laternen erleuchtet, aber ich nahm sie nur unscharf wahr…die Reflexe auf dem Wasser verstärkten das Gefühl, dass alles um mich schwankte…  
  
...die Luft war frisch aber kalt und schien mich nur noch mehr zu betäuben.  
  
Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gingen für mich alle Lichter aus…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inzwischen habe ich bemerkt, dass die Zeitzone nicht ganz stimmt (die Standarddifferenz beträgt 3:30 h!) - da bin ich anfangs einer Fehlinfo im Netz aufgesessen - aber ich habe mich entschlossen, das nicht zu korrigieren!
> 
> Übrigens, die hier erwähnte Währung ist mittlerweile durch den 'Farsi' ersetzt worden. Man hat ein paar Nullen gestrichen...
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also: Der Witz bei diesem „Quiz“ mit Faruk ist natürlich der: Es sollen alle Antworten falsch sein! Und natürlich ist abgesprochen worden, welche falschen Auflösungen es geben soll!
> 
> Hier die eigentlich korrekten Antworten:
> 
> 1\. Der Kaufmann von Venedig – aus dem berühmten Monolog des Juden Shylock.
> 
> 2\. Hamlet, Prinz von Dänemark – die bekannte Stelle mit dem Totenschädel des Hofnarren Yorick -  
> Julius Cäsar - gibt es zwar von Shakespeare - da geht es um JCs Ermordung - aber "JC in Ägypten" ist eine - in GB! - geschriebene Oper von G.F. Händel! - da geht es um die Affäre von Cäsar und Cleopatra... - und ziemlich zu Beginn bekommt Cäsar den Kopf seines "Triumvirats-Kollegen" und Rivalen Pompäus...
> 
> 3\. Überhaupt kein Shakespeare, sondern was französisches: Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergrac von 1897 - die Szene spielt aber 1640...! - Ü von Ludwig Fulda - Reclam-Heft und auch für die deutsche Tonspur des Films mit G. Depardieu...
> 
> 4\. Doch Shakespeare – und zwar aus „Ein Sommernachtstraum“ – 1989 spielte nämlich Benedict Cumberbatch in einer Schulaufführung das erste Mal (zumindest in erwähnenswertem Umfang) Theater als „Zettel“ (org.: „Bottom“!) in diesem Stück...!)


	9. On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part II: Komplikationen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ist mit John bloß passiert? Ist Sherlock auch in akuter Gefahr? Und was ist mit der Übergabe?
> 
> Kann es noch schlimmer werden?
> 
> Blöde Frage! ;-)

**On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part II: Komplikationen**

 

  
  
 **Außer Gefecht...**  
  
  
  
Ich fror entsetzlich...  
und mein Kopf schmerzte heftig. Verwirrt versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was passiert war...  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich lag…  
in stabiler Seitenlage…  
und vor Kälte zitterte.  
  
– … Kohlenmonoxid…Sherlock…!... –  
  
schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich versuchte hochzukommen, obwohl ich noch nichts sah. Jemand hielt mich am Boden und ich spürte, dass ich viel zu schwach war, um mich wehren...  
Ich nahm alle Kraft zusammen und stieß hervor: „Das Teehaus! Kohlenmonoxid! Notfall…!“ Ich wiederholte das Wort „Teehaus“ auf Persisch – dann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr und rang nur noch nach Atem.  
Aus meiner Taubheit tauchten langsam zwei Stimmen auf, die ein paar Worte Persisch wechselten.  
Dann spürte ich, wie etwas über meinem Mund und meiner Nase fixiert wurde...! Jemand versuchte, mich zu ersticken und ich unternahm eine verzweifelte Anstrengung, mich zu befreien – aber vergeblich…!  
  
  
Dann endlich wurde mein Kopf klarer…  
  
…Sauerstoff…  
ich atmete reinen Sauerstoff...!  
  
Zuviel Gewalt in den letzten drei Wochen hatten mich die Situation völlig missverstehen lassen...!  
Es war eine Sauerstoffmaske…!  
Kein Knebel...  
...oder etwas dergleichen...  
  
Ich sog das Gas tief in meine Lungen und brauchte ein paar Atemzüge, um endlich etwas sehen zu können:  
Zwei Männer in Weiß... – einer hockte neben mir – zweifellos ein Kollege von mir…, der andere stand etwas abseits und telefonierte.  
Aber kein Grund für mich, erleichtert zu sein. Ich zerrte an der Sauerstoffmaske und versuchte zu schreien:  
  
„Das Teehaus…evakuieren…!“  
  
Meine Stimme war nur schwach. Der Arzt redete auf mich ein und positionierte die Sauerstoffmaske erneut. Der Mann, der telefoniert hatte, ließ sich ebenfalls in die Hocke herunter und sagte in gebrochenem Englisch: „Mit dem Teehaus ist alles in Ordnung.“  
„Wirklich?“ Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Wie konnte ich mit einer Kohlenmonoxid-Vergiftung kollabieren, wenn…  
\- - - Was war hier eigentlich los…?  
  
Ein dritter Kerl in Weiß erschien, ich wurde auf  eine Trage gepackt und zugedeckt.  
Ich versuchte krampfhaft nachzudenken, aber die Benommenheit und die Schmerzen machten es mir immer noch schwer...  
Es war mir peinlich, dass ich zusammengeklappt war. Und nun sollte es dafür nicht mal einen ernst zu nehmenden Grund geben!?  
Gut, dass er das nicht gesehen hat…einfach umzukippen…! Oder hatte ich bei meinem Kampf heute Nachmittag doch mehr abbekommen…?  
  
Ich musste möglichst bald den Eindruck machen, wieder hergestellt zu sein, damit ich endlich erfuhr, ob mit Sherman wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Also atmete ich gehorsam und versuchte, wieder genug Sauerstoff in mein Blut zu bekommen.  
Ich bat darum, auf mein Zimmer gebracht zu werden, aber mein Kollege wollte mich noch unter Beobachtung behalten....  – Nun, ich hätte es nicht anders gemacht – zumal ich auf ihn den Eindruck geistiger Verwirrung gemacht haben musste...  
Also ging es zwar in den Neubau – aber in eine kleine ansonsten leere Krankenstation.  
Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch klingelte ein Telefon und innerhalb von Sekunden... – war ich allein.  
  
Ich gönnte mir noch drei tiefe Atemzüge reinen Sauerstoff, dann richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf…wartete, dass die erneut hereinbrechende Finsternis sich wieder verzog und setzte dann meine Füße auf den Boden. So weit – so gut… Ich stemmte mich hoch…und musste mich sofort an der Wand abfangen, die mir direkt entgegen kam. Keuchend tastete ich mich zum Aufzug…widerstand der Versuchung, in der Kabine zu Boden zu sinken, weil ich dann vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft gefunden hätte, um wieder aufzustehen.  
Im neunten Stock wankte ich in mein Zimmer, schloss hinter mir zu, stürzte zur Balkontür und riss sie auf...  
  
Meine Beine sackten einfach weg.  
Als mein Oberkörper auf den Boden prallte, schlug es mir förmlich die Luft aus den Lungen und meine Rippen schmerzten – da wo noch vor ein paar Stunden der Kerl gesessen und mich fast zu Tode gewürgt hatte.  
  
…Für eine Weile hatte ich nur keuchend da gelegen, halb betäubt…dann fingerte ich das smartphone aus der Jacketttasche – aber meine Hände waren zu zittrig und beinahe gefühllos. Nach ein paar fruchtlosen Versuchen, gelang es mir, Shermans Handy anzuwählen…  
Die kalte Nachtluft schien mir das letzte bisschen Wärme aus meinem geschwächten Körper zu saugen…  
  
Plötzlich war er über mir...!  
Ich war so erleichtert, dass es ihm gut ging, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus… Mein Atem und mein Puls waren so laut, dass ich ihn nicht hören konnte...  
  
Er verschwand wieder – aber nur kurz, dann las er mich vom Boden auf und packte mich ins Bett wie ein krankes Kind. Ich sah im Halbdunkel den erschrockenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, sah, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten…spürte kaum, dass er mir die Schuhe auszog und mich zudeckte...  
  
Das erste weitere Geräusch, das ich hörte, war das ratternde Aufeinanderschlagen meiner eigenen Zähne…  
Er war wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden…  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich darauf zu atmen. Es MUSSTE eine Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung sein…, die Symptome ließen doch gar keinen anderen Schluss zu!  
Wie war das möglich…?  
  
Licht flammte auf. Dann spürte ich, dass er wieder an meiner Seite war und öffnete die Augen.  
„John?“  
„Geht es – dir gut?“ fragte ich immer noch keuchend.  
„Mir?“ fragte er irritiert zurück. „Ja…bestens. – ...Was ist denn passiert, John? Es kann doch nicht wirklich eine Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung sein...!“  
„Ich versteh’s – auch nicht“, flüsterte ich.  
Er schob etwas unter die Bettdecke. „Das Heizkissen wird dich etwas aufwärmen. Es scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Ich habe es für mich beim Roomservice bestellt und musste es erst nebenan entgegen nehmen... – Ich hätte ja auch einen Tee geordert – aber wir können niemandem trauen...“, erklärte er und beobachtete mich aufmerksam.  
„Ich habe mich zuerst gefragt, ob du uns vor irgendetwas ganz anderem warnen wolltest. – und... ich konnte Faruk einfach so nicht –  …ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten es noch durchziehen…“ stammelte er.  
„Dann ist die – Übergabe – also geplatzt!“ stöhnte ich. Ich brauchte immer noch nach zwei, drei Silben schon wieder Luft.    
„Vorläufig. …er – hat irgendjemanden gesehen…es rausgezögert… – …und dann kam der Alarm und – “  
„Also, doch!?“ entfuhr es mir.  
„Nein, ein Fehlalarm…angeblich. Obwohl…“, er versummte.  
„Obwohl…?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Leichte Symptome habe ich auch gehabt. Hab’s auf die Wasserpfeife geschoben, den Stress…  – aber es ließ nach… – als du gegangen warst… – Ich versteh’s noch nicht… – Sie haben dann das Teehaus geschlossen... – Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, nach Spuren zu suchen…“  
  
  
  
Ein Rütteln…  
  
„John...!“  
  
Offenbar war ich eingeschlafen. Ich zwang mich, die Lider zu heben und erkannte im Halbdunkel meinen Mitbewohner, der eben seine Hand von meiner Schulter zurückzog. Für einen Moment las ich Bedauern aus seinem Blick, ...dann formierten sich seine Züge zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske.  
  
„Gut. Du bist wach“, stellte er fest. „Ich treffe Faruk um Mitternacht im Coffeeshop in der Hauptlobby. Vielleicht schaffen wir die Übergabe – oder zumindest werden wir ein neues Treffen vereinbaren.“ Er öffnete eine kleine Flasche Mineralwasser, die offensichtlich aus der – selbstverständlich alkoholfreien – Minibar stammte und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann kletterte er auf den Tisch und drückte die darüber befindliche Platte der Deckenverkleidung hoch, langte in das Versteck und zog die Schusswaffe heraus. Nachdem die Platte wieder an Ort und Stelle saß, sprang er zu Boden und kam zu mir.  
„Sie ist so leise, so wie herkömmliche Pistolen mit Schalldämpfer. Die Durchschlagskraft ist nicht besonders und sie zieht etwas nach unten, aber das hat dir Mycroft ja sicher gesagt.“  
Er schob die Waffe unter mein Kopfkissen.  
„Ich weiß. – Er hat sie mich ausprobieren lassen“, antwortete ich und stellte überrascht fest, dass ich einen ganzen, wenn auch kurzen Satz herausgebracht hatte, ohne zwischen drin nach Luft schnappen zu müssen.  
„Du willst allein gehen...“  
„Es würde auffallen, wenn du diesmal wieder in der Nähe wärst“, erklärte er. Dass ich wahrscheinlich einfach noch zu schwach sein würde, um mit zu kommen, blieb unausgesprochen...  
„Sei vorsichtig…“  
„Es ist in der Hauptlobby. Ich denke nicht, dass es dort gefährlich wird.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er auf den Balkon, um durch sein Zimmer in den Flur zu gelangen.  
  
Ich zog mich auf den Ellenbogen hoch und angelte mir die Wasserflasche vom Nachttisch. Als mir das eisige Wasser durch die ausgedörrte Kehle rann, überkam mich erneut ein kurzes Frösteln. Die Kopfschmerzen waren fast völlig abgeklungen. Ich fühlte mich besser, ...aber unsagbar müde...  
Unwillkürlich tastete ich nach der Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen…  
  
Ich war unruhig.  
Sherman hatte wie eine Maschine gewirkt – darauf konzentriert, zu funktionieren.,,  
Ja, das war es, was nicht stimmte...!  
Er funktionierte doch immer, es war seine Natur, er musste sich nicht darauf konzentrieren – nicht so... Nicht so, dass es auffiel...!  
  
Obwohl ich völlig übermüdet war, gelang es mir, wach zu bleiben.  
Gegen halb eins hörte ich die Zimmertür nebenan  
und spürte augenblicklich, wie sich meine Muskeln entspannten...  
Kurz darauf drückte Sherman die angelehnte Balkontür auf und schlüpfte fast lautlos in mein Zimmer.  
  
Ich richtete mich halb auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, John?“ erkundigte er sich.  
„Alles okay“, sagte ich. Er begann im Raum auf und ab zu tigern, kaum dass ich ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Nicht gut gelaufen, was?“  
„Er ist nicht gekommen…vielleicht hat ihn etwas aufgehalten. Ich muss warten, bis er wieder Kontakt aufnimmt…“  
Er fuhr fort, eine kaum erträgliche Nervosität auszustrahlen. Schließlich stoppte er – sah mich an und kam an mein Bett.  
„Schlaf dich aus. Es gibt jetzt nichts, was wir tun könnten.“ Er holte die Waffe unter meinem Kopfkissen hervor. Und verschwand wieder auf den Balkon.  
  
Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, war der schwache Geruch von Zigarettenrauch, der durch das gekippte Fenster in mein Zimmer drang…  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es längst taghell. Aus dem Flur, bzw. im Nebenzimmer hörte ich zwei Zimmermädchen miteinander schnattern und lachen. Sie waren bei offener Tür in Shermans Zimmer zugange. Verstehen konnte ich sie nicht, dazu dämpften Tür und Wand die Stimmen zu sehr, aber es war nur zu klar, dass er nicht da war.  
  
10:23.  
Mein Handy hing zum aufladen an der nächsten Steckdose.  
Ich nahm es vom Nachttisch und bemerkte, dass es immer noch eingeschaltet war. Bei den SMS gab es einen Entwurf.  
Ich hatte keinen geschrieben, also öffnete ich ihn:  
  
„Das ‚Bitte-nicht-stören!’-Schild hängt vor deiner Tür. Bleib hier und ruh dich aus. Bestell dir nichts! Ich komme später vorbei. S.“  
  
Natürlich würde ich nichts bestellen. Der Zucker aus irgendeiner intakt aussehenden Flasche Limo oder Cola aus der Minibar würde genügen müssen.  
Aber das war es nicht, was mir an dieser Notiz missfiel. Ich brauchte ein, zwei Momente, bevor ich es herausgefunden hatte: Es war dieses „später“  
– dieses so unpräzise „später“, das mich an solche Äußerungen wie...  
  
‚Frische Luft schnappen. Ich gehe nur kurz raus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.’  
  
erinnerte...  
  
  
  
Obwohl ich so lange geschlafen hatte, fühlte ich mich immer noch etwas schlapp und Hunger verspürte ich auch noch keinen. Als sich die Stimmen der Zimmermädchen entfernten und ich die Räder des Wäschecontainers, Putzwagens oder was immer es sein mochte über den Flur davon rattern hörte, schloss ich versuchsweise die Augen und es gelang mir nochmals einzudösen…  
  
  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch…  
Ich hatte die Waffe in der Hand! Irgendwie musste ich unter das Kopfkissen gefasst haben…  
Er hatte sie dorthin zurückgelegt!  
Sollte mich das nun beruhigen –  
oder noch nervöser machen?  
  
Dass Sherman selbst keine Schusswaffe dabei hatte, war letzte Nacht nur zu deutlich geworden:  
Er hatte sich diese geholt, um in der Nacht auf dem Balkon zu patrouillieren und dabei zu qualmen.  
…auch etwas, worüber ich mal mit ihm reden musste, wenn wir diesen Wahnsinn hier hinter uns hatten.  
  
Ich widerstand der Versuchung, auf den Tisch zu klettern und im Versteck über der Deckenverkleidung nachzusehen, ob das Keramikmesser da war oder nicht, denn das würde gar nichts beweisen. Er konnte ein eigenes Exemplar dabei haben –  
...aber irgendwie glaubte ich das nicht.  
  
–…Er wird irgendwo im Hotel sein, damit Faruk ihn findet… – , versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Es war logisch, ...also wieso hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht so war?  
  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich Sherman, wie er wohl an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück gesessen und gewartet hatte, dass Faruk aufkreuzte...  
  
Frühstück…? Ich präzisierte das Bild: Er hatte nichts als eine Tasse Kaffee vom Büffet vor sich. Denn seit Mitternacht WAR es ein Fall...!  
Faruk war nicht gekommen...  
  
–…’später’… –    
Ich nahm mein Handy und tippte: „Wo bist du?“ –  
  
–…’Und grade hier gerät man ja schon in Spionageverdacht, wenn man nur am falschen Ort mit einem GPS-Handy auftaucht!’…  –  
  
…gleich löschte ich die SMS wieder.  
  
Würde er sich zum Mittagessen ins Restaurant setzen...? ...mit nichts als einem Mineralwasser? – Äußerst unauffällig…  
  
–…’später’… –    
  
Wenn er um 14:00 Uhr immer noch nicht aufgekreuzt sein sollte, würde ich ihn suchen gehen…  
  
Und wenn ich ihn nicht fand…?  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass mein Magen damit begonnen hatte, sich langsam zu verkrampfen.  
  
Um 14:00 würde ich Mycroft anrufen und fragen, ob er ihn orten konnte...!  
  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick schlug die Erleichterung in mir hoch: Nebenan ging die Tür!  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und merkte jetzt erst, dass ich begonnen hatte, den Atem anzuhalten.  
Keine so gute Idee, wenn man in den letzten 24h Stunden zweimal fast erstickt ist...  
  
Würde Sherman es wagen, am helllichten Tag zu mir herüber zu steigen?  
  
Besser, er tat es nicht...!  
Nächtens bei einer Wasserpfeife aus der falschen Balkonszene zu rezitieren, mochte ja noch angehen, aber tagsüber ins benachbarte Hotelzimmer klettern…?  
  
Ich schälte mich aus dem Bett, suchte vergeblich nach meinen Schuhen und nahm ein anderes Paar aus meinem Koffer, zog sie an und den Hotelbademantel über den Anzug und öffnete die Balkontür...  
  


  
  
**Warten**

 

  
Sherman saß, wie Tags zuvor auf dem Boden hinter dem Gitter. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm. Sein Mantel roch nach kaltem Zigarettenrauch.  
„Guten Morgen, John“, begrüßte er mich ungewohnt ausführlich.  
„Da bist du ja endlich…!“ platzte ich heraus. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht zugeben wollen, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hatte.  
„Du bist sicher schon am Verhungern. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“  
Er nahm einen großen Becher Kaffee aus einer Papiertüte und schob letztere durch die Gitterstäbe. Sie enthielt einen weiteren Becher Kaffee und eine auf den ersten Blick unüberschaubare Anzahl an Sandwiches.  
Ich hätte nicht im Traum vermutet, dass Mr. „Ich-esse-nie-während-ich-einen-Fall-habe“ auf diesen Gedanken kommen würde! Der kleine Krampf in meinem Magen löste sich auf und wich einem Gefühl von Wärme – und Hunger.  
„D-danke“, stotterte ich.  
„Dachtest, ich lasse dich hier einfach verhungern, was?“ feixte er.  
„Naja…nur, weil es dir selbst offenbar so leicht fällt…“ entschuldigte ich mich verlegen.  
„Wenn du allerdings den Nachmittag auch noch verschlafen möchtest, solltest du den Kaffee besser mir überlassen. Du siehst immer noch ziemlich geschafft aus.“  
Ich schnappte mir das erstbeste Sandwich und begann zu kauen.  
„Irgendwas Neues?“  
Sherman nippte an seinem Kaffee und seufzte. „Leider nein. Aber vielleicht kann er einfach nicht von der Arbeit weg. Ich versuche es zum Mittagessen wieder, aber womöglich muss ich den Abend abwarten. Ich kann unmöglich versuchen, ihn zuhause oder auf der Arbeit zu kontaktieren. Es würde nur den Verdacht auf ihn lenken.“  
„Du solltest dir auch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?“  
Sherman warf mir einen beinahe feindseligen Blick zu – und ich verstand das erst, als er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen knurrte: „Das weißt du ganz genau, du hast es ja gesehen!“  
– …Oh, vorgesternfrüh… klar… Tja, dann…! … – Ich verkniff mir eine ironische Bemerkung von der Sorte, dass er dann ja locker noch eine Woche durchhalten würde oder so etwas.  
Koffeïn hin oder her. Ich stellte fest, dass ich etwas Warmes brauchte und machte mich entschlossen über den Becher Kaffee her.  
Sherman seufzte tief. „Ich gehe dann mal die Restaurants abklappern.“ Ich musste fast grinsen, denn es klang so gequält, als sei sein Magen bis zum Platzen gefüllt, und er müsste sich nun noch durch ein mehrgängiges Menü fressen.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, bat ich. „Ich lasse mein Handy eingeschaltet.“  
„Geh wieder rein. Es ist kalt.“ Damit ließ er mich allein.  
Er hatte recht. Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder, dass er fror, wenn er zuletzt vor 16 Stunden etwas gegessen hatte… Es war hier natürlich trockener als in London, aber selbst am Mittag waren es auch nur allerhöchstens 10 °C.  
  
Ich ging wieder ins Bett. Denn ich hatte beschlossen, ihm am Abend anzubieten, eine Weile Wache zu halten, damit er etwas zu Ruhe kommen konnte. Natürlich hoffte ich, dass die Übergabe noch an diesem Tag gelingen würde, aber etwas sagte mir, dass da irgendetwas fürchterlich schief lief… Und auch wenn er das nicht zugab – Sherman sah es genauso...  
  
Ich schaffte es zwar, einzuschlafen, aber ich hätte mich mit Sicherheit besser erholt, wenn ich mich nicht ständig im Halbschlaf gefragt hätte, wo er sich herumtrieb und je länger er ausblieb um so häufiger auf die Uhr sah…  
  
Gegen 15 Uhr war es dann offenkundig, dass er nicht nur zum Mittagessen ausgegangen war. Hätte er nicht wenigstens kurz anrufen können?  
  
Ab 16 Uhr hielt ich es für ausgeschlossen, dass ich wieder würde einschlafen können. Ich zog meine Schuhe an, fragte mich erneut, wo denn eigentlich das Paar von gestern abgeblieben sein konnte, und rasierte mich. Blonde Bartstoppeln wären verräterisch zu schwarzem Haar… Sherman hatte natürlich recht gehabt, was die Würgemale anging und als hätte Mycroft mit so etwas gerechnet gehabt, fand ich in meinem Koffer tatsächlich einen Seidenschal vor, den ich mir nun um den Hals schlang. Widerwillig erneuerte ich schließlich noch meine Wimperntusche, nahm das Handy mit und trat mit meinem Mantel auf dem Arm aus dem Zimmer – im Flur stolperte ich fast über die Schuhe, die ich gestern getragen hatte. Natürlich. Ich bin keine Luxushotels gewöhnt. Man stellt einfach die Schuhe vor die Zimmertür, wenn sie geputzt werden sollen. Ich holte sie herein und verließ den neuen Flügel des Hotels.  
  
Zuerst spazierte ich an die Stelle in der Nähe des Teehauses, wo ich gestern Abend kollabiert war. Nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, dort irgendetwas zu finden… Es musste nahe diesem Springbrunnen gewesen sein. Wegen des drohenden Nachtfrostes war er ausgeschaltet und ohne Wasser.    
Die 300 Jahre alte Palastanlage war wirklich eine Sehenswürdigkeit, – wenn auch für meinen Geschmack viel zu protzig, oder besser gesagt, schon kitschig. Selbst jetzt im Februar, wo der Garten noch kahl war und die Springbrunnen abgeschaltet, konnte man erahnen, wie märchenhaft die symmetrischen Beete, geraden Kieswege und vielgestaltigen hellblau ausgelegten Wasserbassins erst im Frühling und Frühsommer aussehen würden, wenn alles grünte und blühte. Zwischen diesen weißgoldenen und bunten Fassaden konnte sicher so manche Romantikerin ins Schwärmen geraten und sich ein bisschen wie Sheherazade in 1001 Nacht fühlen.  
  
...Sheherazade, die glorreiche Erfinderin des Cliffhangers, die der Legende nach beinahe drei Jahre lang um ihr Leben erzählt hatte, damit ihr Mann die Hinrichtung immer wieder hinaus schob. Die Cliffhanger hatten ihr schließlich den Kopf gerettet.  
  
Norma kam mir in den Sinn – oder besser gesagt – Kathleen. Die Norma, die ich kennen zu lernen geglaubt hatte, hätte diesen Ort geliebt. Bei Kathleen war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ich hatte sie erfolgreich verdrängt – aber nun war sie in meine Erinnerung geplatzt und hinterließ dort eine Art Scherbenhaufen, über den ich mir noch gar keine rechten Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Kathleen und Ken..., ihre komische beeindruckende Art, auf alle und alles andere böse zu sein, nur nicht aufeinander. So ganz anders als andere Paare oder Kollegen. Kathleen, die völlig ausgerastet war, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr Freund tot war…  
  
Musste mir das jetzt einfallen? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Wir hatten gerade ganz andere Probleme!  
  
Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke und fröstelte. Als ich meinen Blick über den  
Palast schweifen ließ, die knipsenden Touristen aus aller Welt staunend und begeistert herumdeuten und gestikulieren sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich es hasste und es mich anwiderte.  
Das alles hier hatte den Charme einer vergifteten Hochzeitstorte!  
  
Ich wollte nur noch zurück in mein nüchternes Zimmer im neuen Flügel, in dem nichts an orientalische Architektur erinnerte – nein: Das war natürlich Quatsch. Ich wollte nur noch zurück nachhause, in 221b am Kamin sitzen und mit Sherlock über diesen ganzen Mist hier lachen können.  
  
  
Ich hatte gerade erst die Zimmertür hinter mir geschlossen, als mich eine SMS erreichte.  
17:33 Wo bist du gewesen?! S.  
Ich ging sofort auf den Balkon und ließ mich neben dem Gitter nieder.  
„John. Alles in Ordnung?“  
Ich bemühte mich um ein Lächeln, denn es ging mir ja körperlich sehr viel besser – nur fraßen mich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gerade innerlich förmlich auf. Aber das hätte er nicht verstanden. Und ich wollte ihm keine Argumente liefern, mich womöglich nachhause schicken zu wollen, weil ich der seelischen Belastung vielleicht nicht gewachsen war.  
„Ja, mir geht’s gut. Ich war nur kurz im Garten. Du hast nichts erreicht, wie?“  
„Nein. Um 18.00 macht das Teehaus auf. Ich werde wenn nötig bis Geschäftsschluss um 23 Uhr dort bleiben.“  
„Bitte, keine Shisha heute, ja? Irgendetwas stimmte da gestern ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Du warst an der Stelle, wo du gestern bewusstlos zusammengebrochen bist“, stellte er fest. „Nein, keine Begeisterungsausbrüche. Das würde praktisch jeder tun. Außerdem: Deine Schuhe sahen gestern genauso aus. Kies. Blumenerde – Orchideenerde um genau zu sein. Natürlich könnte sie auch aus einer anderen Stelle des Parks stammen, das wäre zu überprüfen. Es wurde mir erst heute früh klar, als es hell wurde und mein Blick auf deine Schuhe fiel. Ich hatte vorher irrtümlich angenommen, du wärst erst hier zusammengeklappt...“ Es ärgerte ihn, dass er das übersehen hatte.  
„Macht das einen Unterschied?“ fragte ich.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Nicht für mich“, antwortete ich wieder einmal.  
„Hat dich jemand gefunden? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?“    
Ich hatte eigentlich nicht darüber reden wollen – aber wenn er es für wichtig hielt, war das etwas anderes.  
„Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, waren ein Arzt und ein Sanitäter da. Ich versuchte, zu erklären, was passiert war. Sie zu alarmieren, dass das Teehaus evakuiert werden müsste. Sie gaben mir Sauerstoff, riefen im Teehaus an und versicherten mir, dass dort alles in Ordnung sei. Dann kam noch ein Sanitäter mit einer Trage dazu und sie brachten mich in eine kleine Krankenstation hier im neuen Flügel, unten im Erdgeschoss. Aber kurz danach kam ein Anruf und alle verschwanden. Ich habe mich dann hier her geschleppt, um dich anzurufen. Aber damit hatte ich mir zu viel zugemutet.“  
„Glaubst du, du erkennst die drei wieder? Wenigstens den Arzt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…es war dunkel, und ich hab alles nur verschwommen sehen können.“  
„Sag mir bescheid, wenn es 18 Uhr ist“, sagte Sherman zusammenhanglos, schloss die Augen und legte die Handflächen vor seinem Kinn aneinander.  
Ich gehorchte und spielte den Wecker.  
  
  
Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Sherman aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen – ungefähr so schwierig wie vor einigen Tagen, als ich ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt hatte, nachdem er aus seinem Zimmer zum Sofa geschlafwandelt war, in der Nacht, in der ich über „The Science of Destruction“ gestolpert war…  
War das wirklich erst acht Tage her?  
Ich sah die schwarze Website mit den pinkfarbenen Buchstaben vor mir und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mich schauderte. Mir fielen die verborgenen Mitteilungen und die dämlichen verschlüsselten Botschaften ein:  
  
– …’Ich habe dir eine kleine Nachricht geschickt. Ein kleines Spiel zum spielen, ich mag Spiele: Liebster Sherlock, ein römischer Kaiser wird dir helfen, herauszufinden, was das bedeutet…’ … –  
  
– …’Sherlock, ich komme und werde dich kriegen!’ … –  
  
– …‚Komm mir nicht in die Quere, Sherlock! Ich spiele nicht nur gegen dich eine Partie – obwohl sie etwas Besonderes ist – ja, etwas ganz Besonderes… Aber in meine anderen Spiele: Misch. Dich! Nicht!! EIN!!! …  
Wer. Ist. Da. Dran? …  
Oh…natürlich: Es ist der Blogger! Das ist ja interessant...!’ … –  
  
Blechern hallte die elektronisch verzerrte Stimme Moriartys in meinem Innern wider. Ich sprang auf, stürzte auf den Balkon und kauerte mich in die Ecke am Gitter zu Shermans Drittel. Zitternd wischte ich den kalten Schweiß von meinem Gesicht, presste die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen.  
Oh, Gott…!  
Was war bloß los mit mir?  
  
– …’John…, wird es… – ist es zu viel für dich…?’… – hatte Sherlock mich in jener Nacht gefragt. Stockend, eindringlich…sehr konzentriert auf meine Reaktion.  
In diesem Augenblick hatte ich instinktiv verstanden, dass er mich wirklich dabei haben wollte, dass er befürchtete, ich würde abspringen – und gleichzeitig hatte er versucht, Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen – so Besitz ergreifend und despotisch er sein konnte – es gab diese Momente, wo er inne hielt und sei es vordergründig auch nur, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass ich ihm noch folgte.  
– …’Bereit, wenn du es bist…!’… –  hatte ich damals unbeirrt geantwortet und er hatte es verstanden.  
Wieso wurde mir das jetzt so schwer?  
Was hatte diese eine Woche mit mir angestellt…?  
  
Kamen die Depressionen zurück?  
Das PTBS…?  
  
Zur Hölle!  
Wir saßen hier vielleicht auf dem Pulverfass zum Dritten Weltkrieg und spielten Spione…!?  
Wasfür ein Wahnsinn!  
  
…und er würde womöglich die ganzen verdammten fünf Stunden sinnlos in dem Scheiß-Teehaus sitzen und sich so viel Kohlenmonoxid einfangen, dass es lebensgefährlich wurde – und ich saß hier herum wie der letzte Idiot...!!!    
  
  
– …’Ich kriege einen Koller.’ … – stellte ich fest.  
Überrascht. Natürlich. Genau das war es.  
– …’Ich kriege tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Lagerkoller..!  
Das ist krass…!’ … – dachte ich grimmig.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Pling!  
  
Ich hechtete ins Zimmer zurück und schnappte das Handy.  
  
19: 23 „John, trink keinen Tee, aber fühl’ dich wie zu hause und bleib nicht meinetwegen auf. S.“  
  
Ich kicherte in die Stille des Hotelzimmers.  
Oh, Sherlock…!  
Ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen und betrachtete das Display… Und merkte, dass ich mich schlagartig besser fühlte.  
  
Pling!  
19: 25 „Ganz genau 22. Tage her. Sonntag vor drei Wochen. S.“  
  
Oh, Gott, er hatte ja recht…! – So ein Unsinn! Natürlich hatte er recht. Es war Sonntag gewesen. Der 30. Januar...! Um 19 Uhr waren wir verabredet gewesen, die Wohnung anzusehen…dabei war er ja längst eingezogen… Er hatte diese Wohnung so sehr gewollt. Und Mrs Hudson als Vermieterin…  
Aber er hatte mich vor sich selbst gewarnt.  
19: 27 „Ich weiß!“ schrieb ich zurück.  
  
19: 28 „Bereust du es? S.“  
  
19: 29 „Kein bisschen! Du?“ tippte ich rasch. Diesmal kam nicht sofort eine Antwort – aber das konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten, oder?  
  
19: 32 „Ich auch nicht. S.“  
  
Ich stellte verblüfft fest, dass es mir gut tat, das zu lesen. Das tat es wirklich.  
19: 34 „Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
19: 35 „Bin gelangweilt! S.“  
  
Ich musste lachen, weil ich ihn förmlich hören konnte, wie er das sagte.  
19: 37 „Anzeichen für zuviel CO?“ Das Zeug war tückisch. Ein lautloser Killer sozusagen. Unsichtbar, geruchs- und geschmacklos…  
  
19: 38 „Bestimmt nicht. Keine Sorge. S.“  
  
19: 39 „Hast du über eine Stunde Shake gelesen?“  
  
19: 40 „’Die Pest auf eure beiden Sippen!  
Um euretwillen bin ich Würmerfutter.  
Mich hat’s erwischt und – ernsthaft – eure Sippen auch!’ S.“  
  
Okay, das war einfach.  
19: 41 „Mercutios Tod. – Und dann wurde dir langweilig?“  
Romeos bester Freund wird im Duell gegen Tybalt getötet – und das ausgerechnet, weil Romeo dazwischen ging, weil er die Fehde seiner Familie gegen die seiner heimlichen Gemahlin Julia nicht mehr mitmachen wollte… Daraufhin kämpft Romeo gegen Tybalt, tötet ihn, wird verbannt – und dann ist die Katastrophe nicht mehr aufzuhalten.  
  
19:42 „Nicht ganz. Hab das Buch fallen lassen – um unter den Tisch zu sehen, an dem du gestern gesessen hast… Aber da war nichts. Ich erzähle es dir später. S.“  
  
Ich vermisste unsere Plätze am Kamin – ein zugiger Balkon war wirklich kein Ersatz.  
19: 44 „Versuch, was Witzigeres. Mittsommernachtstraum, oder so.“  
  
19: 45 „Liebeskrankes Gesülze! S.“  
  
Okay, das hätte ich wissen können. Ein Zauberkraut, das verliebt macht, und sogar die Königin der Elfen für einen Handwerker mit angehextem Eselskopf begeistern kann – total lächerlich!  
19: 46 „Ja, albern, du hast recht.“  
  
19: 47 „Aber ich mag die ‚Rüpelszenen’ – irgendwie. Die Handwerker, die sich als Schauspieltruppe versuchen. So peinlich! Blöd wie Anderson!  S.“  
  
19: 48 „Flute, der als Tisbe besetzt wird und keine Frau spielen will und dieser unbeschreibliche Quatsch mit dem Mond und vor allem mit der Wand… Das ist schon fast ‚absurdes Theater’.“  
  
19: 49 „Lasst mich auch den Löwen spielen! S.“  
  
Oh, das passte. Das passte wirklich. Eine große gefährliche Katze. Majestätisch, gebieterisch, pompös, arrogant, Besitz ergreifend, bisweilen Furcht erregend laut – und bisweilen – unsagbar faul…!  
19: 50 „Okay, Bottom, lass sie heute keinen Esel aus dir machen.“  
  
19: 51 „Das war schlagfertig. Aber ich bin sicher, der Tee ist kein bedenkliches Kraut. S.“  
  
19: 51 “Pass auf dich auf.“  
Ich konnte nicht anders. Lenkte ihn unsere Simserei am Ende zu sehr ab? Andererseits…war es überhaupt denkbar, dass ihm etwas entging?  
  
19: 54 „Mach dir keine Sorgen. NOCH DREI STUNDEN! Das ist so langweilig! S.“  
  
19: 55 „Lies Zeitung.“  
  
19: 56 „Wozu? Keine Pressefreiheit. S.“  
  
19: 57 „Richtig. Wir texten uns hier um Kopf und Kragen.“  
  
19: 58 „Nicht auszuschließen. S.“  
  
19: 59 „Schau nachher noch mal rein, ja?“  
  
20: 00 „Wenn du das willst. Du musst wirklich nicht auf mich warten. S.“  
  
20: 01 „Melde dich mindestens, wenn du zurück bist.“  
  
20: 01 „Ok. – Hast du noch genug zu essen? Oder verhungerst du schon wieder? S.“  
Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Das war ja schon richtig… – WAS?! –  
Was war das? …’süß’…?  
War das das Wort, was ich gerade hatte denken wollen…? Oh, bitte…!  
  
20: 03 „Ich bitte dich, ich bin ja kein Löwe!“  
  
20: 04 „Sondern?“  
  
20: 05 „Jungfrau.“  
  
20: 05 „Bitte??“  
  
Ouh, er hatte sogar das S. vergessen…  
20: 06 „Sternzeichen. War ein Witz, du Idiot!“  
  
20: 07 „Was ich als Sternzeichen habe – sollte man medizinisch besser nicht haben. S.“  
  
20: 08 „Verstanden. Alter Medizinerscherz. Aber nicht witzig. Bist du sicher, dass du keiner Droge ausgesetzt bist? Du hast so einen merkwürdigen Humor…“  
  
20: 09 „Das  einzige, was hier tödlich ist, ist die Langeweile! S.“  
   
20: 10 „Ich hoffe, du hast recht.“  
  
20: 11 „Ich werde hier schon argwöhnisch beäugt. Da ist ein Typ, mit dem ich eine Partie Schach beginnen könnte – das wäre gut zur Tarnung…wenn er eine Weile durchhält… S.“  
  
20: 13 „Mach das. M. wird es freuen, wenn die Handy-Rechnungen nicht gar so hoch ausfallen. GB ist ziemlich verschuldet!“  
  
20: 14 „Dann: Gute Nacht. S“  
  
20: 15 „Viel Erfolg.“  
  


  
  
**Noch ein Fall von Pink**   
  


  
Die drei Stunden zogen sich endlos und ich wurde mir leider von Minute zu Minute sicherer, dass Faruk wohl einfach nicht mehr aufkreuzen würde. Vielleicht, weil es zu riskant war – vielleicht auch, weil er es gar nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Was würde das für uns bedeuten? Mycroft hatte sich zu meiner Frage nach einem Plan B nicht äußern wollen. Und wenn es keine Lösung gab?  
War wirklich damit zu rechnen, dass der Iran eine Atombombe über Israel abwarf?  
Oder dass in Israel der Zionismus so sehr die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, dass man sich dort tatsächlich einbildete, Gott würde seinem Volk schon zum Sieg verhelfen – egal wie groß der Feind auch sein mochte? Das wäre doch Wahnsinn!  
Oder dass in den USA ein Interesse daran bestand, unter irgendeinem ach so hehren Vorwand wie der Verletzung der Menschenrechte oder des Verdachts eines versuchten Genozids in den Iran einzumarschieren – wegen dessen Erdöl …und um wieder einmal von den Problemen im eigenen Land abzulenken und die Wirtschaft anzukurbeln?  
  
Würde ich wirklich reaktiviert werden und erneut durch die Hölle gehen müssen?  
Meine Zeit in Afghanistan hatte mir jeglichen patriotischen Idealismus ausgetrieben und Politik war wirklich eine widerliche Angelegenheit. Es machte mir Mycroft nicht gerade sympathischer, wenn ich mir vor Augen hielt, dass er sich aus eigenem Antrieb mit dieser Materie befasste, sie gewissermaßen zu seinem Lebensinhalt gemacht hatte, denn wie sein Bruder sagte, Mycrofts Amt war einzigartig, er hatte es sich selbst geschaffen. Etwas Ähnliches hatte es vorher nie gegeben und das würde es wohl auch niemals mehr. Der CD hatte sogar eingestanden, Mycroft habe das bestgeordnete, systematischste Gehirn mit der größten Kapazität, Fakten zu archivieren von allen derzeit lebenden Menschen. Dieselben besonderen Eigenschaften, die den jüngeren Bruder zum erfolgreichsten Detektiv machten, verschafften dem Älteren eine für sein Vaterland unentbehrliche Stellung…  
  
  
Um 23: 08 Uhr kam Sherman wieder, schlüpfte lautlos vom Balkon in mein Zimmer und kringelte sich in den Sessel. Er sah jetzt wirklich müde aus. Es war wohl diese Untätigkeit, zu der ihn diese Situation verdonnerte, dieses ergebnislose Warten, das ihn auslaugte. – Wie ich darauf kam? Hätte es sich um eine Ermittlung gehandelt, er hätte vor Energie nur so gesprüht.  
  
„Er ist nicht gekommen, was?“ fragte ich mitfühlend.  
Sherman hob die Augen…  
und zwar so, als hätten sie tatsächlich ein nennenswertes Gewicht…  
„Nein… – Ich hatte es befürchtet…“  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“  
Er richtete sich kerzengrade auf und bekam einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck – wie ein Teenager, dem man gesagt hat, dass er sich anständig hinsetzen soll. „Aber ja…“, brummte er.  
„Bitte, du musst etwas schlafen! Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus…! Ich werde ein paar Stunden Wache halten, dann wecke ich dich…!“  
Er zögerte.  
„Also gut… Drei Stunden. Keine Minute länger. Weck mich…wenn ich wirklich schlafen sollte…“ Er verließ mein Zimmer über den Balkon.  
Ich fragte mich, ob er Wort halten würde – aber was mich anging, war klar, dass ich Wache halten würde. Seine Schuld, wenn er das nicht nutzte…!  
  
Ich brachte den größten Teil der drei Stunden auf dem Balkon zu, die Waffe in der Manteltasche. In Shermans Zimmer brannte die Nachttischlampe, so dass ich sehen konnte, dass er auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, als sei er weggetreten. Er konnte wohl einfach nicht abschalten.  
Erst als ich nach über zweieinhalb Stunden einen dritten Blick riskierte, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht versucht hatte, mit ihm um ein, zwei Stunden zu feilschen.  
  
Als die drei Stunden fast vorbei waren, hörte ich ein Klirren. Herab fallende Schlüssel.  
Augenblicklich wurde mir klar, dass er mich gelinkt hatte. Ich kannte diesen Trick doch. Man schläft mit einem Schlüsselbund in der Hand ein und wenn der Muskeltonus nach ca. 20 Minuten nachlässt, fallen die Schüssel herunter und fungieren als Wecker. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, länger zu schlafen! Was für ein Sturkopf! Er hatte wohl einfach eine Diskussion deswegen umgehen wollen. Ich entschied mich aber dafür, kein Drama daraus zu machen, denn unsere Situation war auch so schon schwierig genug.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam er in seinen Mantel gehüllt auf den Balkon und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Eine Weile standen wir schweigend in der Dunkelheit, dann fragte er: „Wann waren gestern früh die Zimmermädchen hier?“  
„10:20“, antwortete ich perplex. „Wieso?“  
„Es wird ab 7:00 Uhr Frühstück angeboten. Wir treffen uns um 6:40 Uhr im dritten Stock, hier im neuen Flügel. Ich brauche deine Meinung als Mediziner.“  
Er wollte mich wieder dabei haben! Ich verstand zwar nicht, was er da plante, aber wenigstens würde ich nicht tatenlos auf ihn warten müssen – das war auf alle Fälle eine Verbesserung!  
„Natürlich. Jederzeit. Was hast du vor?“  
Er wandte sich mir zu, zog fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen und sagte dann. „Lass uns das kurz vorher besprechen. Viertel nach sechs. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommst.“  
Er hielt die Hand auf und ich legte die Waffe hinein. Da es bereits halb drei durch war, bohrte ich nicht weiter.  
  
  
Sherlock und ich standen auf dem Balkon. Jeder in seinem Drittel.  
„John. Ich sollte es dir sagen. Wir werden hier nicht lebend rauskommen. Tut mir Leid…“  
Ich erstarrte.  
Dann zeigte die Straße unter uns plötzlich ihr wahres Gesicht: Panzer rollten auf uns zu und feuerten, dass das Haus davon wie bei einem Erdbeben erschüttert wurde.  
Aus einem blutroten Himmel näherte sich knatternd ein Hubschrauber…  
„Runter, John!“  
Sherlock griff zwischen den Gitterstäben nach meinem Handgelenk, während er schon in die Hocke ging und zog mich mit nach unten.    
Hinter uns dröhnten Schüsse, fauchten Querschläger und klirrten Scheiben.  
Wir kauerten durch das Gitter getrennt hinter der Brüstung des Balkons und starrten einander in die Augen. Sherlock hielt noch immer mein Handgelenk umklammert. Ich hatte mich mit der anderen Hand zwischen zwei Stäben hindurch in seinen Mantel gekrallt, um nicht zu stürzen, als er mich so unvermittelt zu Boden gerissen hatte.  
Was mich am meisten erschreckte, war die Todesangst in seinen Augen.  
Das war vollkommen falsch! Das gab es nicht! Nicht Sherlock!  
Dann landete etwas klappernd neben mir.  
Eine Handgranate!  
Ich war wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen.  
Meine Augen klebten an dem faustgroßen tödlichen Etwas.  
„JOHN!!!“ brüllte Sherlock panisch.  
Seine Stimme riss mich aus der Starre.  
Ich griff nach der Granate, um sie dorthin zurück zu schleudern, wo sie hergekommen war,  
Ein greller Lichtblitz beendete alles mit einem Schlag.  
  
  
Keuchend fuhr ich hoch und saß aufrecht mit angezogenen Beinen im Bett.  
Als ich schattenhaft Sherman neben mir stehen sah, klemmte ich hektisch die Hände zwischen meine Knie, damit er nicht merken sollte, wie sie zitterten.  
Eine sinnlose Übung!  
Kalter Schweiß rann meinen Rücken herunter und ließ mich zusätzlich frieren.  
Ich rang um Selbstbeherrschung, wandte mich von Sherman ab und kletterte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nach draußen. So schnell meine zitternden Knie es zuließen, verschwand ich ins Badezimmer.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war ich ausgehfertig und hatte mich auch wieder im Griff.  
Bevor ich zu Sherman auf den Balkon trat, atmete ich noch mal tief durch, denn mein Traum hatte unseren armseligen Zufluchtsort in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt.  
  
„Also?“ fragte ich nach Minuten langem Schweigen.  
„Es gibt da ein Zimmer, das belegt ist, obwohl es frei sein müsste. Es hängt ein ‚Bitte-nicht-stören!’-Schild am Griff. Wir werden es entfernen und uns dann unauffällig in der Nähe aufhalten, wenn die Zimmermädchen den Raum öffnen. –    
Latexhandschuhe. Buch. Keine Waffe.“  
Mehr sagte er nicht.  
Das hörte sich nicht gut an.  
Gar nicht gut.  
Ich ahnte, was uns erwarten würde.  
  
  
Ich hockte am Flurfenster im dritten Stock, Sherman am anderen Ende des Ganges in der kleinen Sitzgruppe und wir gaben vor zu lesen; ich im Medicus, Sherman hatte sich hinter einer Zeitung verschanzt und trug seine Lederhandschuhe, als die Zimmermädchen aus dem Personalaufzug kamen. Es war kurz vor neun. Wir schenkten ihnen – und selbstverständlich auch einander – scheinbar keinerlei Beachtung. Und sie scherten sich ebenso wenig um uns. Ich erkannte die beiden Stimmen von gestern früh wieder. Sie arbeiteten Zimmer um Zimmer ab, scherzend und plappernd wie am Tag zuvor, öffneten dann den fraglichen Raum und betraten ihn…  
Ihre Unterhaltung verstummte – und kurz darauf zerrissen zwei spitze Schreie die Stille, gefolgt von Wehklagen, Stoßgebeten und Beschwörungen, während die beiden hinausstürzten wie von Iblis (dem Teufel) persönlich gejagt. Die Zweite warf die Tür hinter sich zu – aber Sherman fing sie geistesgegenwärtig ab, ehe sie ins Schloss fallen konnte.  
Wir sprinteten in das Zimmer, Sherman schloss die Tür hinter uns und wir sahen Professor Faruk seitlich schräg über dem Bett hängen – komplett bekleidet, so wie wir ihn vor eineinhalb Tagen kennen gelernt hatten. Seine Schultern waren auf dem Rand der Matratze zu liegen gekommen und sein Kopf baumelte – das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt – über die Kante.  
Seine Lippen waren kirschrot verfärbt und sein Gesicht leuchtete in einem fleckigen PINK.  
  
Ich widerstand dem drängenden Impuls, gleich zum Fenster zu stürzen und es aufzureißen. Es war schließlich ein Tatort… – oder zumindest der Fundort.  
„Sieh dich so rasch wie möglich um und dann nichts wie raus hier!“ stieß ich hervor. Allerdings war mir klar, dass Shermans Diagnose sich mit der meinen deckte, denn sein Blick wanderte sofort zum Rauchmelder. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf die Leiche und suchte nach Spuren äußerer Gewalteinwirkung. Sherman holte einen Stuhl, stieg darauf und untersuchte den Rauchmelder, danach sah er ins Badezimmer, den Schrank, den Nachttisch und ließ schließlich die Frankensteinausgabe aus Faruks Jackett in seinem Mantel verschwinden.  
Danach berührte er mich am Ellenbogen und seine Augen bedeuteten mir, den Raum zu verlassen. Wir schlossen die Tür wieder hinter uns. Sherman steckte mir sein schwarzes Notizbuch zu und sagte: „Schreib alles auf, was du beobachtet hast. Wir treffen uns oben.“ Dann schob er mich ins Treppenhaus und lief hinunter. Ich ging ein Stockwerk hinauf, wechselte dann in den Aufzug und fuhr ganz nach oben.  
  
Zurück auf dem Balkon atmete ich unwillkürlich auf. Dann begann ich gehorsam zu notieren, was mir aufgefallen war.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Balkontür in der Mitte ebenfalls öffnete und Sherman in unser provisorisches Wohnzimmer schneite.  
  
„Nun, Doktor?“ fragte er.  
Die Veränderung, die mit ihm vorgegangen war,  erschreckte mich: Seine Körperspannung, die Elastizität seiner Bewegung als er auf den Balkon rauschte, der Jagdeifer funkelte in seinen Augen und es hätte jetzt bloß noch gefehlt, dass er gejubelt hätte: ‚Das Spiel hat begonnen!’  
  
„John. Dein Obduktionsbericht.“  
Ich hatte Mühe, mich zusammenzureißen – das war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über einen interessanten Mordfall zu freuen...!  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl begann ich:  
„Helle Livores (Totenflecken), gleiche Färbung am Nagelfalz: Todesursache wahrscheinlich Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung, die Leiche hatte nur einfache Totenflecken, der Exitus trat also entweder am Fundort ein oder die Leiche wurde innerhalb von weniger als sechs Stunden dorthin gebracht und seither nicht mehr bewegt. Die Livores waren praktisch nicht mehr wegdrückbar, was dafür spricht, dass er bereits tot war, als du ihn vorletzte Nacht im Coffee-Shop treffen wolltest. Dazu passt der noch fast voll ausgeprägte Rigor mortis (Totenstarre). Keinerlei Spuren von perimortaler (nahe dem Todeszeitpunkt) äußerlicher Gewaltanwendung – also vielleicht mit vorgehaltener Waffe gezwungen worden, den Tatort zu betreten – oder arglos dem Täter gegenüber. Der Situation wegen halte ich letzteres für unwahrscheinlich. Denkbar wäre auch eine Injektion, um ihn ruhig zu stellen – ich konnte ja nicht alles nach Einstichstellen absuchen.  
Aber wozu sich dann die Mühe machen mit dem Kohlenmonoxid? –  
Was war denn nun mit dem Rauchmelder?“  
„Die Batterie fehlte. Aber du hast völlig recht: Weshalb die Mühe mit dem CO?“  
Ich sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
„Nicht einmal Anderson wäre dumm genug, zu dem Schluss zu kommen, das sei ein Unfall mit zuviel Shisha-Qualm gewesen“, stellte ich fest und erntete damit ein grimmiges Schmunzeln. „Und selbst wenn: Faruk hätte unmöglich noch aus eigener Kraft in sein Zimmer gelangen können. Er brauchte ja auch gar kein Zimmer hier – er wohnte in dieser Stadt. – Er hatte keinerlei Gepäck, oder?“  
„Nicht die Spur. Wie zu erwarten.“  
„Glaubst du, Mary Shelley hat uns was zu sagen? Irgendwelche Markierungen im Text?“    
„Verlockender Gedanke, oder?“ kam eine kryptische Erwiderung von Sherman.  
„Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, was du im Teehaus entdeckt hast.“  
Er nickte: “Düsen. Soweit ich sehen konnte, in jeder Tischplatte – fällt durch die Intarsien fast nicht auf.“  
Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an: „Du meinst für Gas!?“  
„Und nicht nur da. Die Düsen des Springbrunnens hinter dem Teehaus sind erst kürzlich gereinigt worden. Im Rest des Parks sehen sie stumpf und verdreckt aus.“  
„Ich habe also im Garten… – im FREIEN – nur noch mehr CO abbekommen? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Und wenn dich nicht jemand gefunden hätte, der mit diesem Komplott nichts zu tun hatte…“ Sherman brach den Satz ab und sagte stattdessen: „Ich frage mich, ob es noch eine weitere Leiche gibt. Und zwar beim Personal.“  
Ich war zwar von der vorigen Information erschreckt worden, brauchte aber trotzdem nicht lange, um diesen Gedankensprung nachzuvollziehen.  
„Derjenige, der so ungeschickt war, die Tische zu verwechseln…weil natürlich ursprünglich du und Faruk das Gas abbekommen sollten und nicht ich…“ stöhnte ich.  
„Exakt. Was sagt dir das? Wer würde Tische verwechseln, wenn es einen Plan für die Kellner gibt und eine Schalttafel für die Düsen, wo die Tische durchnummeriert sind, wie ich vermute?“  
„Woher soll ich...? – Was meinst du…?“  
„Jemand, der es gewohnt ist, von links nach rechts zu lesen, John! Jemand, der sich gerade Mal die Mühe gemacht hat, die Ziffern zu lernen, aber keinen Strich Persisch kann! Jemand unbeschreiblich Dummes! – Angehörige der westlichen Kultur, die zum Islam übertreten, lernen zumeist arabisch, die Sprache des Koran – so jemand würde keinen solchen Fehler machen! Und die Israelis natürlich auch nicht.“  
„Aber wieso sollte jemand aus dem Westen mit den Iranern zusammenarbeiten und diese Mission sabotieren wollen?“  
„Damit der Iran zur untragbaren Bedrohung wird!  
John. Seit FÜNF Jahren geht das nun schon. Angedrohte Sanktionen gegen den Iran, die nur halbherzig umgesetzt werden, die wiederholten Forderungen, endlich zu beweisen, dass das Atomprogramm friedlich ist. Der Trotz des Iran, der darauf besteht, das Recht auf Atomkraft zu haben und sogar damit prahlt, über mehrere Tausend von Zentrifugen zur Urananreicherung zu verfügen, obwohl von anderer Seite behauptet wird, es seien nur einige Hundert?“  
„Wenn du mir demonstrieren wolltest, dass du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht hast, dann ist dir das gelungen“, gab ich trocken zurück und ich spekulierte: „Möglicherweise republikanische Kriegstreiber in den USA? Lobbyisten der Rüstungsindustrie?“  
„Mycroft zufolge gibt es dafür einige überzeugende Anhaltspunkte. Und ich fürchte, ich muss ihm zustimmen. Ich habe die letzten Tage und Nächte nicht grundlos mit diesen nervtötenden Themen zugebracht.“  
„Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Aber wenn diese sehr spezielle Ausrüstung dieses Hotels eingesetzt wurde, dann müssten doch Einheimische am Werk gewesen sein. Warum haben sie da einen Amerikaner heran gelassen?“  
„Gute Frage, John. Diesmal ist es kein gefaketer Chinese…“  
„Du meinst, es war jemand, dem – obwohl er kein Moslem war – eine wichtige Funktion zukam? Aber das war ein großes Risiko – oder besser gesagt: Ein Fehler, wie sich herausgestellt hat.“  
„Genau das war es. Also: Wenn er kein Idealist ist oder war – kein Iraner, kein Islamist: Wofür wurde er bezahlt?“  
„Ich gebe es auf!“ kapitulierte ich.  
„Er war auf Faruk angesetzt, John.  
Wie du sehr richtig bemerkt hast, ist die Methode mit dem CO doch merkwürdig aufwändig und auffällig, nicht wahr? Unser Amerikaner sollte Faruk einen falschen Virus in die Hände spielen, aber wir kamen ihm in die Quere. Die CO-Attacke, bzw. der Fehlalarm waren als Warnung gedacht, der Mord mit dieser Waffe ist eine Signatur, die Faruk für alle Insider und professionellen Gegenspieler als Verräter brandmarkt.“  
„Es ist ein Code?“ fragte ich ungläubig.  
„Im Übrigen ist Faruk nicht im Bett gestorben und du hättest sicher irgendein Anzeichen einer Betäubung gefunden, wenn wir die Zeit dazu gehabt hätten – wie zum Beispiel eine Einstichstelle. Er ist nämlich im Schrank gestorben, was natürlich wesentlich schneller und mit weniger Gas durchgeführt werden konnte, als wenn man das ganze Hotelzimmer hätte begasen müssen. Es war eine Gasflasche im Schrank. Wäre Faruk bei Bewusstsein gewesen, er hätte sie abdrehen können, oder zumindest hättest du an seinen Händen deutliche Anzeichen finden müssen, dass er mit den Fäusten gegen die Schranktüren gehämmert und versucht hat, sie zu öffnen.“  
„Das scheint mir eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Hypothese…“, bemerkte ich zweifelnd.  
„Es ist das Einzige, was überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn ergibt, das Einzige, was einen solchen Aufwand und eine solch mysteriöse Todesart rechtfertigt“, beharrte Sherman ungerührt.  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte deine Schlussfolgerung nicht anzweifeln… Aber wenn ich nicht das eigentliche Ziel war, warum dann noch das Gas im Garten?“  
„Um seinen Irrtum zu vertuschen.“  
„Na schön. Und was hast du gerade eben gemacht?“  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie es mit unserem Tatort weiter geht. Sie haben versucht, es zu vertuschen. Ich bin sicher, dass von der Gasflasche jede Spur fehlen wird. Vielleicht finden sie stattdessen ein defektes Heizkissen oder sonst ein Gerät, das als Sündenbock für eine stark erhöhte CO-Konzentration herhalten muss. Wie auch immer – um es unseren Feinden etwas schwerer zu machen, habe ich vom Festnetz aus die Polizei gerufen.“  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt.  
„Du hast – WAS!?! – Um Himmels willen, du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor, die hiesige Polizei zu – zu …beraten!? She- Sherman, ich verstehe, dass dich dieses Verbrechen fasziniert, aber wir riskieren Kopf und Kragen, wenn du jetzt – “  
„Wir RISKIEREN Kopf und Kragen, John! Wie du an deinem eigenen Kragen bereits feststellen musstest! Und genau deshalb erhöht jeder Hinweis darauf, aus welcher Richtung uns Gefahr droht, unsere Überlebenschancen.“

  
  
**Verhöre**

  
  
„…wie auch immer – um es unseren Feinden etwas schwerer zu machen, habe ich vom Festnetz aus die Polizei gerufen.“  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt.  
„Du hast – WAS!?! – Um Himmels willen, du hast doch hoffentlich nicht vor, die hiesige Polizei zu – zu …beraten!? She- Sherman, ich verstehe, dass dich dieses Verbrechen fasziniert, aber wir riskieren Kopf und Kragen, wenn du jetzt – “  
„Wir RISKIEREN Kopf und Kragen, John! Wie du an deinem eigenen Kragen bereits feststellen musstest! Und genau deshalb erhöht jeder Hinweis darauf, aus welcher Richtung uns Gefahr droht, unsere Überlebenschancen.“  
„Wir müssen aus JEDER Richtung mit Gefahr rechnen“, erwiderte ich trotzig nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde.  
„Ja, durchaus – aber wenn wir dabei bleiben, verbietet sich jeder weitere Versuch einer Übergabe von vorne herein!“ versetzte Sherman.  
„Touché“, knurrte ich, meine Betroffenheit mit Ärger kaschierend. „Du willst es jetzt durchziehen. Du duldest keine Niederlage“, stellte ich fest.  
„Und du würdest nicht alleine zurückfliegen“, erwiderte er.  
Ich hielt nur weiter entschlossen meinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Also, John, erstens: Wenn wir verhört werden, halte dich hieran.“ Er drückte mir eine Zigarettenschachtel in die Hand. Sie enthielt ein Stück Papier mit Notizen und eine Schachtel Streichhölzer. „Benutze möglichst nicht diese Formulierungen. Merk es dir gut und verbrenne den Zettel. Zweitens: Such noch mal unsere Räume ab – sie könnten gerade eben verwanzt worden sein. Drittens: Lösch alle SMS. Viertens: Mycroft wird dich anrufen. Ich habe ihn informiert.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Moment. Wo willst du hin?“  
„Die Ermittlungen verfolgen. Den Grad an Dummheit und Korruption dieser Polizei feststellen.“  
„Versuch bitte, nicht anzugeben! Verärgere sie nicht!“ beschwor ich ihn.  
Aber er hatte die Balkontür schon wieder hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
„Wahnsinnig! Komplett wahnsinnig!“ murmelte ich aufgebracht. Die Polizei anzurufen…! Ich versuchte, meinen Zorn und meine Besorgnis auszublenden und machte mich daran, unsere Räume zu scannen, dann knöpfte ich mir den Zettel mit Shermans Notizen vor, denen zufolge wir uns erst auf dieser Reise kennen gelernt und noch vor meinem verspäteten Einchecken zufällig erneut über den Weg gelaufen waren. Tatsächlich hatte man uns praktisch noch nicht zusammen gesehen und auch wenn das Hotel nicht mal halb belegt war, musste es trotzdem um die 200 Gäste beherbergen. Ich zumindest fiel da nicht besonders auf. Aber Sherman hatte immerhin mit dem Ermordeten im Teehaus ein angeregtes Gespräch geführt, vielleicht weniger als zwei, drei Stunden vor der Tat…! Wahrscheinlich würden die Zeugenaussagen sogar ergeben, dass Faruk bei dieser Gelegenheit das letzte Mal lebend gesehen worden war…!  
  
– …’Oh, vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich sie nicht getötet habe.’ –  
Das habe ich nie gesagt. –  
‚Und wieso nicht? Nimmt man diese SMS grade und die Tatsache, dass ich den Koffer habe, wäre es vollkommen logisch, das anzunehmen.’ –  
Kommt das häufig vor, dass man dich für den Mörder hält? –  
‚Hin und wieder schon.’ … –  
  
Oh, Gott…!  
  
Ich beschloss, mich auf die Suche  nach ihm zu machen. Sollte sich Mycroft melden, konnte ich mich immer noch hierher zurückziehen. Rasch verbrannte ich die Notizen auf dem Balkon.  
  
Ich nahm die normale Treppe hinunter und kam so am Tatort vorbei.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“ fragte ich scheinbar spontan überrascht.  
„Nichts, Sir, gehen Sie – “ begann der angesprochene Uniformierte.  
„Moment, bitte, Sir. Logieren Sie auf dieser Etage?“ unterbrach sein Vorgesetzter.  
„Nein. Aber ich nehme lieber die Treppe.“  
„Sie haben – wann eingecheckt?“  
„Vorgestern.“  
„Augenblick bitte – ! Ahmadi, bringen Sie doch Mr. Ezard schon mal in unser Verhörzimmer, besorgen Sie uns Kaffee – ich komme dann nach…“  
Mir stockte der Atem.  
Sherman spazierte aus Faruks Zimmer – und als ich sah, dass er die Hände hinter dem Rücken hatte, wappnete ich mich innerlich schon gegen den Anblick von Handschellen.  
„Ich bin dann gleich bei Ihnen, Mr. Ezard, nur noch einen Augenblick.“  
„Bitte, Inspektor, das hat keine Eile“,  entgegnete Sherman freundlich ebenfalls auf Persisch – und unterstrich seine Äußerung mit den Händen. Wahrscheinlich war für ihn offenkundig, was mir eben durch den Kopf gegangen war. Ich nahm mich zusammen, um nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen – zumal ja noch gar nichts entschieden war.  
„Und Sie sind…?“ wandte sich der Inspektor mir zu.  
„Hudson. John Hudson.“  
Er schaltete auf ein ganz passables Englisch um: „Bakhtiar. Ich leite diese Ermittlung. Was führt Sie nach Isfahan?“  
„Die Planung einer Studienfahrt für ein Kollegium von Ärzten.“  
„Sie sind also Arzt. Interessant. Dann kommen Sie doch eben mal mit.“  
Ich folgte Bakhtiar und betrat zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Tatort. Jetzt roch es verbrannt, nach Qualm und ein altmodisch aussehendes Elektroöfchen stand im Zimmer und gab den bedauernswerten kleinen Hauptverdächtigen…  
  
Ich prallte noch in der Tür zurück.  
„Was ist mit dem Rauchmelder? Haben Sie die Konzentration an CO hier drin schon untersucht?“ fragte ich alarmiert.  
„Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist ungefährlich.“ Er hielt mir lächelnd eine Box mit Latexhandschuhen hin. Ich bediente mich und untersuchte Faruk, der jetzt auf dem Rücken lag.  
„Die Leiche ist erst kürzlich bewegt worden – die Totenflecken sind irreversibel und passen überhaupt nicht zu seiner Position…seit ...30-36 h tot.“ Ich sah mich um, roch an dem Ofen…dann an den Vorhängen.  
„Der Ofen ist noch warm – aber die Temperatur passt nicht zu der der Raumluft…die Vorhänge riechen fast nicht nach Qualm...“  
Ich sah den Ermittler fragend an.  
„Nicht wahr? Seltsam. Und der Tote hatte kein Gepäck - und es wurde bei ihm keine Keycard des Hotels gefunden. Er ist auch gar nicht eingetragen. Dafür hat er aber eine Wohnung hier in der Stadt...“ Bakhtiar lauerte auf meine Reaktion.  
„Hm. Wirklich verdächtig...“  
„Kennen Sie ihn?“  
„Nein. Aber ich habe ihn gesehen. Vorgestern Abend im Teehaus. Saß glaube ich am Nachbartisch.“  
„Wann war das?“    
„Weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und bin bald wieder gegangen.“  
„Sie haben den Briten gesehen, der eben diesen Raum verließ?“  
„Ja, ein Mr. Ezard, richtig?“  
„Haben Sie ihn vorgestern Abend auch gesehen?“    
Ich versuchte, alles auszublenden und gelassen zu klingen.  
„Im Restaurant, ja... Später, als ich ins Teehaus kam, war er ebenfalls da. Las in einem Buch, rauchte Shisha. Der Verstorbene betrat den Raum, setzte sich zu Mr. Ezard an den Tisch, las dabei ebenfalls und sprach ihn nach einer Weile an. – Sie vermuten aber doch nicht, dass Mr. Ezard etwas damit zu tun hat?“ fragte ich in verwundertem Ton.  
„Wir benötigen auch Ihre Aussage, Dr. Hudson, bitte halten Sie sich zu unserer Verfügung. Bis auf weiteres verlässt niemand das Hotel.“  
„Unangenehm – aber wenn es nun mal nötig ist“, antwortete ich nachsichtig und setzte meinen Weg nach unten fort.  
  
Ich kam mir wie ein Judas vor – obwohl das natürlich Unsinn war, denn noch bestimmt drei Dutzend Menschen mussten Sherman Ezard und Professor Faruk zusammen an einem Tisch ins Gespräch vertieft gesehen haben. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich äußerst unwohl.  
  
Vor dem kleinsten der Konferenzräume, der Pardis Hall, standen zwei Uniformierte herum. Wie zu erwarten, war also dort das provisorische Verhörzimmer installiert worden.  
Sämtliche Ausgänge wurden bewacht. Was für ein Aufgebot!  
Ich organisierte mir einen Kaffee und wartete.  
Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Tür zum Vernehmungszimmer öffnete und Sherman erschien. Der Kriminalbeamte verabschiedete sich höflich von ihm und winkte dann mich herbei – Sherman nickte mir beiläufig zu. Und sah so zufrieden aus, wie die Katze, die grade den Kanarienvogel verspeist hat. “Nicht gut…“, murmelte ich ihm zu als sei es eine Begrüßung.  
Würde es sich jetzt rächen, dass ich mich nicht ausführlicher vorbereitet hatte, sondern Sherman viel zu schnell gefolgt war?  
Eher überrascht war ich, als mir der Arzt und die zwei Sanitäter gegenüber gestellt wurden. Einer nach dem Anderen. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit, ihnen zu danken und beteuerte auf ihre Rückfragen, dass ich mich vollständig erholt hätte. Noch überraschter war ich, dass ich mir tatsächlich sicher war, dass es auch wirklich dieselben waren. Danach bestätigten drei Männer vom Personal im Teehaus, das sie mich gesehen hätten. Ich hatte mir ihre Gesichter nicht gemerkt. Mich hatten ihre Aktionen und ihre Körpersprache mehr interessiert. Sie waren mir nicht aggressiv vorgekommen und ich hatte sie auch eigentlich nur im Hinblick auf ihr Verhalten am Nachbartisch beobachtet.  
Ich beantwortete alle Fragen, hütete mich, Dinge zu erwähnen, die noch gar nicht zur Sprache gekommen waren und wurde schließlich erkennungsdienstlich erfasst und – mal wieder mit verfärbten Fingerkuppen – bis auf weiteres entlassen. Meinen Pass – der allerdings nicht das einzige Exemplar war – behielt die Polizei vorerst ein.  
Ich beeilte mich, nach draußen zu kommen und suchte nun das Einkaufszentrum auf, besorgte etwas zu Essen und zwei große Becher Kaffee, denn jetzt wurde es wirklich Zeit für einen Brunch und nachdem sich meine Anspannung etwas gelöst hatte, begann mein Magen zu knurren.  
Zurück in meinem Zimmer betrat ich den Balkon. Sherman hockte am Gitter und starrte konzentriert auf sein Handy, Kopfhörer in den Ohren.  
Ich kauerte mich neben ihn und schob den gezuckerten Kaffee durch das Gitter.  
„Wähl die Kamera an, John“, sagte er, während er den Kaffee entgegen nahm.  
Ich bekam augenblicklich wieder ein dumpfes Gefühl in die Magengrube, als ich begriff, was Sherman da gerade machte! Er hatte die Kamera, die ich im Flugzeug in der Nähe seines Sitzes installiert gehabt hatte, vorhin im Vernehmungsraum platziert und verfolgte nun die Verhöre!    
„Um Himmels Willen! Wenn das rauskommt! Was hast du noch mal gesagt über dieses ganze Equipment…?“  
„Shh! Wähl dich ein! Nimm alles auf.“  
Ich gehorchte.  
„Du hast übrigens sehr harmlos gewirkt“, bemerkte er zufrieden. Ich wusste jetzt nicht, wie ich das finden sollte! „So und nun sieh dir das an!“ Er gab mir sein Handy und als er die Hand nicht zurückzog, gab ich ihm meines. Die Aufnahme auf Seinem war zurückgespult bis zu meiner Vernehmung. Ich stellte es laut.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
„Dieser Kellner. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“  
„Sein Persisch ist okay…“  
„Das IST es. Aber jetzt soll er seine Aussage unterschreiben – siehst du das?“  
Der Mann machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Blatt anzusehen. Er drückte seinen Daumen auf das Stempelkissen für die Fingerabdrücke und signierte seine Aussage damit.  
„Ein Analphabet!“ stammelte ich verdutzt. Ja, klar – warum denn  auch nicht…?  
„Also war es doch kein dämlicher Ami?“ fragte ich.  
„Zumindest ist Analphabetismus auch eine Möglichkeit – ebenso wie Legasthenie. Legastheniker schreiben manchmal Buchstaben seitenverkehrt oder auf dem Kopf stehend. Wir hatten die Tische 7 und 8…“  
Oh, ja! Die Sieben sah aus wie ein großes Vau, die Acht genau umgekehrt – wie ein großes A, dem der Querbalken fehlte!  
Dann kam ein Anruf auf meinem Handy.  
„Mycroft“, sagte Sherman. „Ich stell dich laut, John hört mit.“ Ich stoppte die Wiedergabe der Aufnahme auf dem anderen Handy.  
„Guten Tag, Captain.“ hörte ich den viel zu lyrischen Tenor des älteren Holmes.  
„Mycroft“, grüßte ich bloß steif.  
„Wirklich fatal, was da passiert ist. Ich lasse euch eben den Rückflug – “  
„Negativ, die Polizei hat jeweils einen unserer Pässe – und damit ein biometrisches Passbild. Wir stecken mitten in der Mordermittlung“, schnitt ihm Sherman das Wort ab.  
„Oh, Gott…!“ Mycroft klang ehrlich bestürzt.  
„Was ist Plan B?“ fragte ich ein weiteres Mal.  
Schweigen.  
„Wage es erst wieder, dich zu melden, wenn du eine Lösung anzubieten hast“, sagte Sherman bissig und würgte das Gespräch ab. Gleich darauf konzentrierte er sich erneut auf die Observation. Ohne den Blick von seinem Handy zu heben, sagte er monoton.  
„Jetzt sieh dir noch diesen zweiten Sanitäter an, John.“  
Ich spulte die Aufnahme weiter vor.  
„Einwandfreies Persisch so weit…“  
„Du solltest es wirklich sehen, John. Mach den Ton aus und BEOBACHTE…“  
Ich gehorchte irritiert.  
Der Mann sah mal nach links, mal nach rechts, wenn er über eine Frage nachdachte…sagte also nicht immer die Wahrheit, denn im Allgemeinen geht der Blick unbewusst nach links, wenn wir uns zurückerinnern… – Moment mal…! Aber was ist mit Kulturen die von rechts nach links schreiben…? Ich sah es mir noch mal mit Ton an.  
Bakhtiar: „Sie waren also vorgestern Abend zum Teehaus gerufen worden, als dort der CO-Alarm ausgelöst wurde?“  
Sanitäter, nickte: „Ja.“  
Bakhtiar, stutzte: „Das war ein ‚Ja’…?“  
„Der Inspektor hat es gemerkt“, sagte Sherman.  
„Ja…! – …allerdings hatte er es auch leichter als ich: Das Nicken! Das Nicken ist falsch – es bedeutet ‚Nein’ – aber er hat es gebraucht wie jemand aus dem Westen! Ganz unwillkürlich. Wie kann denn…? – Glaubst du er hat Persisch mit Audiodateien gelernt?“  
„Ganz genau. Er ist sprachlich recht begabt,… aber – Achtung – gleich kommt noch so ein Fehler!“  
„Er schlägt die Beine übereinander!“ rief ich – jetzt auch vom „Beobachtungsfieber“ gepackt: „Er zeigt dem Protokollanten die Fußsohle! Das geht ja gar nicht! Hier ist das eine Geste der Verachtung…!“

  
  
**'Guter Hoffnung'**

  
  
Wir brachten Stunden damit zu, die Aussagen zu verfolgen, natürlich hinkte ich hinterher – nicht nur, weil ich später angefangen hatte, sondern auch, weil ich mir manches wiederholt ansehen und anhören musste – oder zumindest glaubte, das tun zu müssen. In den wenigen Pausen, die das Ermittlerteam einlegte, konnte ich etwas aufholen, aber alles in allem, fand ich es zunehmend anstrengend. Es war ja nicht nur Persisch und Englisch. Es waren auch noch andere Sprachen. Einige Verhöre übersprang ich deshalb ganz. Manche mussten vertagt werden, weil Bakhtiar erst noch einen Dolmetscher von dem entsprechenden Konsulat anfordern musste. Ich würde bald eine Pause machen müssen, wenn ich keine Kopfschmerzen bekommen wollte. Insgeheim fragte ich mich natürlich, wie Sherman denn wohl mit dem iranischen Ermittler ins Gespräch gekommen war und welche Hinweise er ihm gegeben haben mochte – andererseits: Wenn ich es noch nicht erfuhr, konnte ich mich auch nicht verplappern, sollte die Polizei mich noch mal vernehmen. Vorläufig hatte ich jedenfalls keine Gelegenheit zu fragen. Immerhin: Dieser Inspektor war nicht dumm und Sherman hatte es bisher wider erwarten geschafft, ihm höflich zu begegnen und anscheinend nicht allzu sehr anzugeben.  
Schließlich wurde es dunkel und Bakhtiar gönnte sich – und damit auch uns – immer noch keine längere Pause.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Sherman plötzlich erstarren – dann packte er das Handy zusammen und hielt es durch das Gitter.  
„Alles okay?“ fragt ich.  
„Ja, – aber ich habe ganz vergessen, Zigaretten einzukaufen. Bin gleich wieder da. Nimm doch am Besten beide Handys mit zu dir rüber und häng sie mal an die Steckdose. – Und sollte jemand kommen, mach sie auf alle Fälle aus…“  
  
Sherman verschwand in seinem Zimmer und bald darauf hörte ich seine Tür zum Flur. Die Akkus hatten es wirklich nötig. Ich warf einen Blick auf das Display meines Handys, wo Sherman den Film eben gestoppt hatte. Das war doch der zweite Sani, der mit der verräterischen westlichen Körpersprache…! Ich markierte die Stelle und spulte etwas zurück.  
  
Bakhtiar hatte sich den zweiten Sanitäter noch mal vorgeknöpft und unterzog ihn einer eingehenden Prüfung in iranischer Heimatkunde. Der Befragte wand sich buchstäblich, flüchtete sich in Ausreden, wie: ‚Ich habe von klein auf gearbeitet und meinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt’ und wurde zusehends unglaubwürdiger. Schließlich weigerte er sich, weiter zu sprechen und verlangte zu telefonieren.  
Jemand stellte ihm ein Telefon hin. Der Mann wählte. Er war sichtlich nervös: Zittrig, verschwitzt, trommelte mit den Fingern gegen den Telefonhörer…  – Moment mal…!  
Lang-kurz-lang-kurz-lang – Pause…! Das war das Signal für den Beginn einer Morse-Botschaft! Ich ging noch mal zurück, um es von Anfang an zu sehen – nach dem Startsignal folgte:  
  
===_===_=___=___===_____===_===___=_____===_===_===___=_=_===___===_____  
  
Dann verkündete ein Kurz-lang-kurz-lang-kurz das Ende der Nachricht und das komplette Signal begann von neuem.  
http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morsecode#Merk-W.C3.B6rter  
  
Ich Idiot!!!  
  
Hätte ich nicht gleich merken müssen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte?!  
  
Sherman hatte es schon wieder getan! –…’Ich bin gleich wieder da’… – Verdammt…!  
  
Er würde versuchen, diesen Kerl wieder einzufangen und vor allen Dingen herauszubekommen, wer ihm helfen wollte! Ich warf die Handys samt der Ladekabel in die Nachttischschublade, stürzte aus dem Zimmer und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Ich hatte absolut keinen Plan, was ich machen sollte, und welche Ausrede ich der Polizei gegenüber haben könnte, wenn ich mich plötzlich in eine Auseinandersetzung mischte. Aber das war erstmal völlig egal!  
  
Während ich noch überlegte, ob ich mich dem Vernehmungsraum von der Fensterseite oder doch durch den Flur nähern sollte, hörte ich ein Krachen… drei Schüsse und mehrere Schreie. Ich folgte den Geräuschen. Dann sah ich den Sanitäter. Er hatte einem der Wachtposten das G3 http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/G3_(Gewehr) abgenommen und gefeuert…noch 17 Schuss also in diesem Magazin. Getroffen hatte er nur einmal: Ein Posten lag am Boden. Vielleicht kam er mit dem Rückstoß nicht klar, denn der ist beim G3 nicht von schlechten Eltern... Nein – die Tür zum Verhörraum hing schief in den Angeln. .. das Krachen von vorhin... Hatte er da drin auch schon gefeuert…?  
Unpraktisch ist – das merkte er jetzt – man kann so ein G3 nicht wirklich mit einer Hand halten, was es schwierig macht, sich eine Geisel unter den Arm zu klemmen, denn man hat definitiv keinen Arm frei…  
Er machte eine rasche Bewegung auf eine Frau zu, sie war vorschriftsmäßig verschleiert und hochschwanger. Ihr panischer Schrei ließ alle zurückzucken.  
Sie riss die Arme hoch, winselte in den höchsten Tönen und bewegte sich in die Richtung, in die er sie trieb.  
Aber etwas stimmte da nicht. Dieser Babybauch konnte keine 5 kg wiegen. Nicht bei dieser Körperhaltung, nicht bei diesen Bewegungen…! Unmöglich! Das war irgendein Polster…!  
  
Jetzt waren sie mir nahe genug – und weit genug weg von den restlichen Menschen im Raum. Ich hechtete auf die beiden zu, schaffte es, das Gewehr so zu packen, dass der Schuss fast senkrecht nach oben ging, wo an dieser Stelle der Lobby nur die imaginäre Spindel der Wendeltreppe war, so dass das Projektil einfach in Zig Metern Höhe ins Dachgebälk einschlug, ohne jemanden zu verletzen. Der Kronleuchter klirrte vernehmlich über uns. Da ich beide Hände brauchte, um die Waffe zu halten, stieß ich meinem Gegner meine Stirn gegen die Nase, dass es nur so knackte und drängte ihn gleichzeitig gegen das Treppengeländer.  
Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir einen schrillen Schrei und kleine Fäuste begannen meinen Rücken zu bearbeiten. Das hohe Gekreische in meinen Ohren tat allerdings mehr weh. Als der Sanitäter zusammensackte, holte ich das Magazin aus dem Gewehr und warf es weg. Es musste doch schon ungefähr halb leer sein… Aber die verschleierte Scheinschwangere griff nach dem Lauf und versuchte mir den Kolben in den Leib zu rammen.  
Die kleine Furie erinnerte mich augenblicklich an Norma – und gleichzeitig wurde mir klar, dass bisher wohl niemand verstanden hatte, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging…!  …und ich konnte es nicht wagen, sie anzufassen – ! Sie war eine Muslima und ich ein ungläubiger Hund – ich konnte sie nicht selbst demaskieren! Unmöglich! – Und plötzlich packten mich fast gleichzeitig je zwei Hände an jedem Arm und Stiefelspitzen trafen meine Kniekehlen.  
„Sie ist seine Komplizin!“ schrie ich auf Dari, während ich unweigerlich in die Knie brach. „Sie ist nicht schwanger! Sie ist eine Schwindlerin!“ Die beiden Kerle drückten meine Schultern zu Boden, so dass mein linker Wangenknochen und die Schläfe den Boden rammten – hätte an dieser Stelle nicht ein teurer Persischer Teppich auf dem Steinfußboden gelegen – wäre das vielleicht mein Ende gewesen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich einen Stiefel in meinem Nacken. Während ich meine Anklage auf Englisch wiederholte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln die Verschleierte, die höhnisch auf mich hinunter blickte und ich erwartete jeden Moment meine eigenen Halswirbel krachen zu hören…was für eine beschissene Art zu krepieren…!  
  
„Er hat recht, schaut doch her, er hat recht!!!“ rief eine kräftige Frauenstimme plötzlich. Ich sah, wie sich eine andere Verschleierte auf die erste stürzte. Ineinander verkrallt rollten sie fauchend über den Boden wie zwei Katzen. Als plötzlich die zweite obenauf saß und mit Triumphgeheul einen ausgestopften Stoffsack in die Höhe hielt.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn augenblicklich los!“ donnerte in diesem Moment eine Stimme.  
…Ahmadi…richtig, Bakhtiars rechte Hand, soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte…  
Mein Becken fiel nach vorne und mein Gesicht rutschte so lange über den Boden, biss meine Beine gestreckt waren.  
Yep.  
Sie hatten mich tatsächlich augenblicklich losgelassen.  
Man sollte manchmal wirklich besser darüber nachdenken, welche Formulierungen man da so von sich gab…  
Ich versuchte sofort, mich hoch zu stemmen und aufzustehen. Es gelang mir nur unbefriedigend. Ich rappelte mich irgendwie auf, hockte mich fürs erste auf eine Treppenstufe und klammerte mich schwer atmend an das Geländer. Der Schreck saß mir noch in den Knochen, aber sonst hatte ich wohl doch nicht viel abbekommen. Ein paar Sekunden und ich würde aufstehen können. Zumindest solange mich das Adrenalin noch nicht im Stich ließ. Ich warf meiner Retterin einen dankbaren Blick zu. Das war schon fast mehr, als ich mir hier erlauben konnte. An der Form ihrer schwarz umrandeten Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie unter dem schweren schwarzen Schleier zurück lächelte bevor sie rasch den Kopf senkte.  
„Dr. Hudson? Sind Sie verletzt?“ fragte mich Ahmadi. Ich hob abwehrend die linke Hand, während ich mich mit der rechten noch am Treppengeländer fest hielt. Wo war denn Ahmadi jetzt auf einmal hergekommen?  
„Rufen Sie den Dienst habenden Arzt“, befahl er Richtung Lobby.  
Ich zog mich auf die Füße, stützte mich noch ein paar Momente ab und trat dann an Ahmadis Seite, der gerade von den beiden, die mich zu Boden geworfen hatten, Meldung verlangte.  
Unbescholtene Touristen verprügeln macht sich in einem Urlaubsparadies mit so wenigen Urlaubern nicht so gut…  
Immerhin: Der Verdächtige und seine Komplizin waren gestellt.  
Was mir aber wirklich Sorgen machte, war die Frage:  
Wo zur Hölle war eigentlich Sherman abgeblieben?  
  
Ich schnappte Wortfetzen des Berichtes auf. Zwei Tote hätte es im Verhörraum gegeben… Einen Polizisten…und jemanden vom Personal. Und ein Schuss hätte sich durch das Fenster in den Garten verirrt und dort einen Hotelgast schwer getroffen.  
„Bringen Sie mich hin“, forderte ich atemlos.  
Ich wurde durch den Verhörraum zu einer Terrassentür geführt, orderte unterwegs noch eine Notfallausrüstung und sah dann im Garten eine Menschentraube herumstehen. Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu und wenn Ahmadis Befehle mir nicht den Weg frei gemacht hätten, weiß ich nicht, wie ich zu dem Verletzten durch gekommen wäre.  
  
Aber dann überkamen mich Erleichterung, Scham und Ärger gleichzeitig.  
Erleichterung, weil es nicht Sherman war – Scham und Ärger, weil ich mich darüber freuen musste, dass es einen anderen armen Teufel erwischt hatte – ein beschissenes Gefühl, das ich leider auch nur allzu gut kannte… Ich tat mein Bestes, aber das kam leider viel zu spät. Der Mann war praktisch schon verblutet, als ich ihn erreichte.  
Wo war Sherman?  
Warum hatte er mich nicht eingeweiht?  
Vielleicht hätten wir das zusammen verhindern können!  
  
Ein Polizist platzte durch die Mauer der Umstehenden und sprach mit Ahmadi.  
„Was?!“ Auf dem Gesicht des bisher beeindruckend souveränen Mannes zeichneten sich plötzlich Entsetzen und Verblüffung ab. Er machte eine fahrige Bewegung in Richtung des Hauses, so als würde er für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Fassung verlieren – besann sich dann und wandte sich an mich:  
„Dr. Hudson, ich muss Sie bitten, sofort mit zu kommen – es hat noch ein Verbrechen gegeben. Und weitere Verletzte… Anscheinend hat Ihr Landsmann Mr. Ezard einen Mordanschlag auf meinen Vorgesetzten vereitelt…“

 

  
  
**Aufgeflogen...!**   
  


 

„Dr. Hudson, ich muss Sie bitten, sofort mit zu kommen – es hat noch ein Verbrechen gegeben. Und weitere Verletzte… Anscheinend hat Ihr Landsmann Mr. Ezard einen Mordanschlag auf meinen Vorgesetzten vereitelt…“  
  
Verzögert drang die Nachricht zu mir durch…  
  
Ein weiterer Adrenalinschub – und mein Puls, der sich ohnehin noch nicht beruhigt hatte,  drehte erneut voll auf.  
–…’JETZT REIß DICH BLOß ZUSAMMEN, WATSON!!!’… – donnerte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
–…’Sherlock…! Bitte, sagt mir, dass Sherlock okay ist…!’… –  
  
Mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft zwischen den zwei Lungenflügeln, die anscheinend nicht genug Luft bekamen. Ich hatte versucht, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, um uns nur ja nicht zu verraten, aber ich musste durch den Mund atmen, es ging nicht anders.  
Ich stolperte auf tauben Beinen hinter den Polizisten her. Sie liefen zum Teehaus, als gerade die Eingangstür aufflog. Zwei Kollegen kamen heraus – zwischen sich einen Hotelangestellten – seine Nase war blutig und er sah uns bleich und grimmig an, die Handgelenke in Handschellen. Alle drei hinterließen blutige Schuhabdrücke. Als die Polizisten Ahmadi sahen, salutierten sie. Er ließ den einen mit dem Verhafteten seinen Weg nach draußen fortsetzen und befahl dem Zweiten, Meldung zu machen.  
Ich drängte mich an ihnen vorbei. …durch den noch völlig leeren Gastraum bis zur Küche, deren Schwingtüren sich nicht mehr schließen konnten, weil ein Hindernis sie blockierte: Der Arzt lag im Durchgang, mit dem Oberkörper in den Gastraum hineinragend und blutendem Schädel – offensichtlich war er mit einer Shisha attackiert worden, deren blaugoldene Scherben teils um seinen Kopf verteilt lagen. teils aus seiner zerfetzten Wange ragten. Gestorben war er allerdings an einer scharfen Kante, die seine rechte Carotis voll erwischt hatte. Die Schlagader pumpte nicht mehr und die Blutlache hatte eine Pfütze gebildet, die schon zu groß war, um nicht hinein zu treten. Mittendrin lag ein Messer, das weder bei einem Koch noch bei einem Arzt etwas verloren hatte: Verwirrt erkannte ich, dass es das Bajonett eines G3 war.  
Ahmadi hatte mich eingeholt, als sich ein Flügel der Schwingtür öffnete. Heraus kam Bakhtiar, ein blutiges Geschirrtuch von links gegen seinen Hals gepresst.  
„Dariush!“ hörte ich Ahmadis Stimme hinter mir.  
„Nicht so schlimm", beruhigte ihn der Angesprochene. "Dr. Hudson, sehen Sie zuerst nach Mr. Ezard. Ich fürchte, der Sanitäter wird keine große Hilfe sein. Er steht unter Schock.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich noch wahr, wie Ahmadi seinen Chef auf einen Stuhl drückte, während ich über die Leiche stieg. Der Sanitäter kauerte zitternd vor dem zentralen freistehenden Küchenblock und starrte verstört auf den toten Arzt.  
  
Und dann sah ich meinen Mitbewohner am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Er stand aufrecht.  
Es konnte nicht so schlimm sein…  
Was für eine Erleichterung!  
  
Seine Züge waren angespannt und noch bleicher als sonst, trugen aber einen schräges, triumphales Grinsen zur Schau. Sein linker Unterarm war verletzt, aber er hatte bereits mit einem Gürtel und einem Schlagstock eine Aderpresse angelegt und die Blutung gestoppt. Das Jackett lag in einer Ecke.  
Was dann kam, lief ab wie in Zeitlupe: Ein Polizist trat in mein Blickfeld – die Halterung für den Schlagstock an seinem Gürtel war leer, aber er hielt einen Revolver im Anschlag. Ahmadi sagte hinter mir: „Er ist Arzt, lassen Sie ihn machen.“ In diesem Moment hatte Sherman mich bemerkt. – Ich sah, wie er plötzlich die Augen aufriss und sich seine Lippen zu einem unwillkürlichen Schnappatem teilten. Augenblicklich wurde mir bewusst, weshalb seine Gesichtszüge derartig entgleisten: Mein ursprünglich weißes Oberhemd hatte sich mit dem Blut voll gesogen, das aus der tödlichen Wunde des Sterbenden im Garten gespritzt war. Genauso wenig wie darum hatte ich mich bisher um das Blut geschert, das mir ein paar Minuten früher aus der zertrümmerten Nase des Sanitäterspions entgegen geschossen kam. Ich eilte zu Sherman und begann, während ich mir mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn wischte, etwas lauter als nötig:  
„Mr. Ezard, Sie wissen sich zu helfen, wie ich sehe. Lassen Sie mich den Arm mal anschauen.“ Ich versperrte dem Polizisten weitgehend den Blick auf den ‚Consulting Spy’ griff vorsichtig nach dessen blutigem Arm, nahm ihm dem Schlagstock aus der Hand, damit er locker lassen konnte und sagte dann halb über meine Schulter: „Lassen Sie die Leiche wegbringen, man kommt ja hier nicht durch. Und nehmen Sie den Sani mit nach draußen – wie soll er sich bei dem Anblick denn erholen.“  
Shermans Arm hatte einen langen tiefen Schnitt abbekommen und noch drei Kratzer – Abwehrverletzungen gegen das Bajonett – wie es aussah. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Kühlschrank und ließ den rechten Arm sinken, aber sein Gesicht hatte sich längst wieder zu einer kontrollierten Maske verfestigt. „Nicht dein Blut“, murmelte er sachlich.  
„Kein Tropfen“, flüsterte ich zurück und wurde dann wieder lauter. „Sie können doch alle Finger bewegen? Kommen Sie, Sie müssen sich hinlegen, Mr. Ezard. Ich bin sicher, Hilfe ist schon unterwegs. Das Sina-Hospital ist nur eine Meile – “  
„Ich werde sicher keinen iranischen Quacksalber an mich heran lassen!“ fauchte Sherman aufgebracht keuchend und stieß sich vom Kühlschrank ab.  
„Um Himmels willen!“ zischte ich entsetzt. Gerade das Sina trug den Namen jenes berühmten Arztes, der im Westen besser unter der latinisierten Form Avicenna und aus Gordons Roman der Medicus bekannt ist…! Es war gerade so unerwartet gut gelaufen und jetzt drohte unser kleiner Soziopath alles zunichte zu machen!  
„Sie werden das verstehen, Bakhtiar. Ich bin fürs erste bedient! Nichts für ungut!“ schnaubte Sherman. Der Inspektor war in den mittlerweile frei geräumten Durchgang getreten. Und zu meiner Überraschung lächelte er nachsichtig.  
„Und ob ich das verstehe. Dieser Arzt hat versucht, mich umzubringen – oder besser gesagt, uns beide...“, lieferte er mir die Erklärung.  
Als Sherman sich mit der freien Hand auf meine rechte Schulter stützte, spürte ich, wie er einen Moment kräftiger zudrückte und ich verstand mit einem Mal, was er vorhatte. Ich war also nicht überrascht, als seine Stimme zunehmend schwächer und schwankender wurde.  
„Dr. Hudson, – wenn es Ihnen – nichts ausmacht…, ich würde – mich wirklich – sicherer – fühlen, …wenn…“  
Er rang nach Atem, verdrehte die Augen, ehe er sie ganz schloss und vertraute darauf, dass ich ihn auffing…  
„Keine Angst, Mr. Ezard, ich hab’ Sie. Entspannen Sie sich…“, begann ich in beruhigenden Tonfall. Bakhtiar war mit einem Satz neben mir, und half mir, den ‚Consultig Actor’ auf den Boden zu legen.  
„So ist’s gut. Ich kümmere mich um Sie. Nicht aufregen. Ich kann Ihre Wunde versorgen. Überhaupt kein Problem...“ Ich griff sofort nach der Aderpresse, um sie erneut zuzudrehen. Das gequälte Aufstöhnen war echt – nicht aber der Ausdruck von Scham und Selbstverachtung über seinen Schwächeanfall, den er jetzt für den Inspektor zur Schau stellte.  
„Ist mir das peinlich…“ setzte er sicherheitshalber noch stammelnd hinzu, denn er misstraute seiner Darstellungskunst, was diese Emotionen anging.  
„Unsinn. Der Blutverlust. Der Schock…“, korrigierte ich ihn in ruhigem Ton und breitete sein Jackett über seinen Oberkörper.  
„Ich lasse Sie hier in die Krankenstation bringen, Mr Ezard. – Tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten, Doktor.“  
  
„Okay“, flüsterte ich seufzend als die Tür hinter Bakhtiar zu schwang. „Wie schlecht fühlst du dich wirklich?“  
„In Ordnung... Geht schon... Nur etwas schwach... Brennt ein wenig…“ Dreimal versuchte er, sich zu verbessern, weil er merkte, dass mir die Antwort nicht gefiel und jedes Mal wurde nur eine neue Untertreibung daraus.  
„Gib’s auf“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und nahm seinen Puls. Er war zu schnell und zu flach, aber nicht Besorgnis erregend.  
„Wieso hast du denn schon wieder nicht bescheid gesagt?“ beschwerte ich mich und stellte fest, dass ich jammernder geklungen hatte als beabsichtigt.  
„Was hätte es denn geholfen, wenn uns die Behörden alle beide schnappen?“, zitierte er mich spöttisch. „Ich wusste nicht, wie es ausgehen würde. Zu viele Variablen. – Scht jetzt. Sie kommen.“  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Shermans Arm genäht und mit einem Duckverband versehen. Nachdem die Wunde versorgt war, hatte er verlangt, Bakhtiar zu sehen, der uns beiden seinen Dank aussprach und uns bat, am nächsten Morgen zu einer Besprechung zur Verfügung zu stehen.  
Ich hatte unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten: Die Iranische Polizei BAT den Consulting Detective um Rat? War es das jetzt wirklich? Sherman hatte ihn da, wo er ihn hatte haben wollen – unseren persischen Lestrade – aber das konnte doch nie und nimmer gut gehen!  
Und als Sherman dann auch noch so eifrig war, den Termin auf 20: 00 Uhr im Verhörzimmer vorzuverlegen, hätte ich am Liebsten geschrieen!  
  
Aber damit musste ich warten. Genau siebeneinhalb Minuten musste ich damit warten; und es waren die vielleicht längsten siebeneinhalb Minuten in meinem ganzen verdammten Leben.  
Denn genau siebeneinhalb Minuten später kletterte ich hastig über das Gitter zum mittleren Balkondrittel, riss dem Meisterspion den Glimmstängel aus der Hand, packte ihn bei den Mantelaufschlägen und zischte ihn an:  
„Was zu Hölle, machst du da?! Du kannst Ihm nicht sagen, dass iranische Geheimagenten versucht haben, Professor Faruk ein falsches Computervirus zuzuspielen und ihn ermordet haben, als sie damit scheiterten…!“  
Er packte seinerseits meine Handgelenke, umklammerte sie wie mit Schraubstöcken und traf dabei mit Daumen und Zeigefingern so genau den Zwischenraum zwischen den Arm- und den Handwurzelknochen, dass ich loslassen musste.  
Als meine Gelenke leise knackten lockerte er sofort seinen Griff.  
„Du Idiot…“ brummte er, während ich zurück wich.  
„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Diskussionen. Los, wieder rüber mit dir. Wo hast du die Handys…? Hol nachher die Kamera. Ich werde alle ablenken, wenn nötig.“  
Ich gehorchte ihm kleinlaut und er folgte mir, hängte beide Geräte wieder zum Aufladen an die Steckdosen, nahm dann mein Handy, kauerte sich in den Sessel und fuhr fort, sich die Aufnahmen anzusehen.    
„Aber was wirst du ihm denn sagen!?“  
Ich konnte einfach nicht ruhig sein. Ich war zu überzeugt, dass wir auf eine unumkehrbare Katastrophe zusteuerten.  
Er nahm mich überhaupt nicht wahr, starrte bloß auf das Display und – sprang plötzlich auf umklammerte das kleine Gerät mit beiden Händen und schien fast hineinkriechen zu wollen.  
Dann sah er mich an.  
„John, was um alles in der Welt, ist da passiert?“ Er war verdattert. Hätte mich jemand vorher gefragt, ich hätte wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass es sicher amüsant sein müsste, ihn mal so zu sehen – aber nun musste ich feststellen, dass es mich zutiefst beunruhigte.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ihn niemand decken wird. Er war aufgeflogen, es war zu riskant! Sie mussten ihn fallen lassen! Was habe ich übersehen?“ stöhnte er hilflos.  
„Er hat zwei Botschaften gleichzeitig ausgesandt, als er telefonierte“, erklärte ich. Eine davon ist wohl doch erhört worden. Und damit hat er fest gerechnet.“  
Sherman schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: „Erklär’s mir…!“ flüsterte er fast kläglich.  
„’Hol mich raus’“ zitierte ich.  
„Was?“  
„Morsezeichen. Get me out. Das Fingertrommeln. Ich war sicher, dass du ihn aufhalten willst und den stellen, der ihm hilft.“  
„Morsen! Wer macht denn so was noch, es ist so umständlich…!“ stöhnte er genervt.  
“Scheint doch noch ein paar Fans zu geben…“, erwiderte ich trocken.  
„Er hatte ein G3 an sich gerissen und zwei Leute erschossen, was…  – “  
„Vier. Einen Touristen im Garten – durch das Fenster, eine Wache im Flur.“  
„Gut, vier…“, räumte Sherman gelangweilt mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung ein. „Unwichtig. Was ist dann passiert?“  
„Ich habe ihn überwältigt.“  
„Unbewaffnet?“ hakte er nach.  
„Selbstverständlich, was anderes konnte ich nicht riskieren!“ gab ich empört zurück.  
Er starrte mich mit einem fast feindseligen Ausdruck an.  
„Und HATTE er Hilfe?“  
„Eine scheinbare Geisel. Seine Frau, womöglich.“  
Missfallen und Alarmiertheit mischten sich auf seinen Zügen. „Eine – Muslima hat ihm geholfen…?“  
Ihm war vollkommen klar, wie heikel das gewesen sein musste.  
„Ja – aber mir auch, wie es aussieht. Sie entlarvte die Komplizin, indem sie sie ihres unechten Babybauchs entledigte. Hat mir den Kopf gerettet, schätze ich…“  
Er sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an wie einen lästigen Hund und sagte dann mit einem Mal in genervtem Ton: „Um Himmels willen, John! Nimm eine Dusche, zieh dir endlich ein sauberes Hemd an und vergiss nicht, dich zu rasieren.“  
  
Vielleicht hatte er recht…!?  
Die heiße Dusche tat mir gut, denn das Adrenalin hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit verkrümelt und ich fühlte mich nun doch etwas zittrig und ausgelaugt. Während sich das halb geronnene Blut langsam auflöste und den Weg in den Abfluss fand, schob ich irgendwann das blutdurchtränkte Hemd aus meinem Blickfeld und begriff: Es hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht, dieses blutdurchtränkte Hemd. Ihn, der Augen in die Mikrowelle stellte und Organe in seinem Tiefkühler lagerte, hatte dieser Anblick aus dem Konzept gebracht…  
  
Gegen Sieben kam ich aus dem Badezimmer, nahm zwei Cola aus der Minibar, öffnete die eine für meinen Patienten und sagte: „Verordnung vom Arzt.“ Dann angelte ich eines der letzten drei zerknautschten Sandwiches vom Vormittag aus der Tüte, setzte mich Sherman gegenüber auf das Bett und fragte kauend: „Was war das denn nun mit diesem Arzt?“  
„Er hat kurz nach dem Telefonat mit dem Sanitäter gesprochen. Kam, weil der sich angeblich nicht wohl fühlte! Ich konnte nicht hören, was er sagte – aber Lippen lesen. Und zwar, dass der Mörder gefunden sei. Dann wurde Bakhtiar weggelockt. Zu  einem Selbstmord.“  
„Ein Selbstmord?“ echote ich verblüfft.  
„Der Analphabet sollte als Sündenbock herhalten. Er ist angeblich aus dem Fenster seiner Mansarde über dem Teehaus in den Tod gesprungen, wo man Faruks Ausweis und eine Gasflasche gefunden haben wollte.  
Ich konnte Bakhtiar aber ansehen, dass er kein Wort davon glaubte. Also war klar, dass man versuchen würde, ihn zu töten. Der Rest war einfach.“  
„Einfach!“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
Naja, ich hatte auch nichts davon erwähnt, dass zwei Polizisten Anstalten gemacht hatten, mich ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen...  
  
  
Kurz nach acht waren wir schon wieder auf unseren Zimmern. Ich klappte zitternd vor der Toilette zusammen und erbrach mich auf den Knien über der Schüssel hängend, bis ich leer gekotzt war.  
  
„John“, stöhnte Sherman angewidert. Er war auf den Balkon gegangen und kam bis in mein Badezimmer, als er mein Würgen hörte.  
Trotzdem griff er schließlich nach meinen Schultern und hielt mich fest.  
  
Wir waren kurz vor Acht vor der Pardis-Hall gewesen. Die Polizei war spurlos verschwunden und hatte weder Absperrband noch Polizeisiegel hinterlassen. Und eine Reinigungskraft hatte das Blut in dem ehemaligen Vernehmungszimmer bereits vollständig aufgewischt. Das zerschossene Fenster war notdürftig mit Brettern vernagelt.  
Sherman war hinausgerauscht und ich hatte mich unbemerkt der großen Topfpalme genähert, an der er am Morgen die Kamera installiert hatte…  
  
Im Coffeeshop hatte Sherman einen von zwei letzten noch vorhandenen Polizisten angesprochen, die ihm sagten, der Einsatz sei beendet und das Verbrechen vollständig aufgeklärt, darauf war er zurückgekommen, hatte mich eingesammelt und war mit mir auf unsere Zimmer zurückgekehrt.  
  
„John, was ist denn mit dir los, reiß dich zusammen!“ schimpfte er, als ich mich endlich an die Wand gelehnt zusammen kauerte und unter kaltem Schweiß fröstelnd nach Luft schnappte.  
„Sherlock“, krächzte ich heiser, “…wir sind – im Arsch! – Die Kamera – ist weg…!“

 

  
  
**Abgeschnitten**

  
  
Als ich sah, wie sich das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wie er einen halben Schritt zurückwich, wie er mich anstarrte,... verlosch der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer in mir. Und in diesem Augenblick begriff ich erst, dass ich irgendwie doch noch geglaubt hatte, dass Sherlock einen Ausweg wissen werde. Leider sagten seine weit aufgerissenen grauen Augen etwas anderes.  
Er stürzte sich aus dem Bad. Mir fehlte noch die Kraft, ihm zu folgen.  
Dann kam er zurück mit meinem Handy – lief in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin. Schließlich blieb er vor mir stehen.  
„Bist du sicher, John? Hast du genau nachgesehen? Die Stelle, die ich dir beschrieben habe?“  
Ich war nicht mal gekränkt, als er das fragte.  
„Ganz sicher“, seufzte ich matt.  
Sherlock klappte die Toilette zu und setzte sich schwer auf den Deckel. Sein Mantel schien ihm mit einem Mal viel zu groß zu sein.  
Ich konnte ihn nur verzweifelt anstarren und denken: –…’Sherlock…das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr…! …dir MUSS doch etwas einfallen…! Bitte…!’...–  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen sah er wieder auf das Handy. „Warum sind wir noch hier…? Sie müssten unsere Handys längst geortet haben. Ich habe gegen sieben die Verbindung getrennt, aber wenn man uns in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, dann hätte man die Kamera da lassen müssen, wo sie war… Es hat niemanden interessiert, ob wir diese Palme nach einer Kamera absuchen…  
Wir haben beide kein Netz mehr – trotz der unterschiedlichen Anbieter… Gegen 19.00 funktionierten beide noch…“  
Er versuchte das Internet, testete weitere Anbieter.  
„Alles tot. Der Iran blockiert anscheinend alles… Dafür können unmöglich alleine wir die Ursache sein…Wer mischt da noch mit…?“  
Er sprang auf und eilte hinaus.  
Ich zog mich auf die Füße, folgte ihm steifbeinig und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er meinen Koffer auskippte.  
„Was – was wird das?“ fragte ich.  
Statt einer Antwort verschwand er nach draußen auf den Balkon und ich vermutete, dass er mit seinem Koffer das Gleiche tat. Als er wieder zurückkam, öffnete er meinen Schank, den Nachttisch…  
Ich baute mich vor ihm auf, als er wieder in mein Bad wollte: „Wie nennst du das hier?“  
Er starrte mich einen Moment an und grinste dann: „Eine Drogenrazzia!“  
„WAS?!“  
„Ich will nachsehen, ob sie uns etwas untergeschoben haben. Heroin aus Afghanistan zu Beispiel. Ausgrabungsstücke… Tierpräparate… Offiziell wird man uns sicher nicht als Westspione verhaften. Man wird uns irgendetwas anderes anhängen…“  
Ich trat beiseite und er durchsuchte meinen Badezimmerschrank und den Kulturbeutel.    
  
„Ich muss da noch mal hin…“, murmelte er schließlich.  
„Halt! Warte! Bitte, geh nicht!“ quasselte ich ohne nachzudenken. Dazu hatte ich aber auch wirklich gar keine Zeit.  
„Macht das nicht alles noch schlimmer...?“ fragte ich hilflos.  
„John, wenn wir jetzt untertauchen würden – wie lange könnte das gut gehen? Wir müssten unsere Handys und alles loswerden. Ob wir nun wieder ein Netz bekommen oder nicht! Wie kämen wir außer Landes? Eine Aussicht, unsere Mission noch zu erfüllen, hätten wir dann auch nicht mehr.“  
  
Ausweglos.  
  
Er hatte recht. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
„Was ist mit Mycroft?“ fragte ich.  
Sherlock schnaubte nicht einmal. Er sagte einfach nur: „Mycroft kann da gar nichts machen.“ Ganz sachlich, das ‚gar’ leicht betont. Beängstigend.  
„Leg die Waffe unter dein Kopfkissen und ruh dich etwas aus. Warte nicht auf mich – “  
„Lass mich mitkommen.“  
„Nein: Wenn zumindest einer von uns entkommen kann, ist die Übergabe vielleicht noch möglich. Vielleicht, …wenn Mycroft genug Zeit hat. Wenn einer von uns beiden geschnappt wird, muss er alles tun, um den anderen noch zu warnen. Also bleib hier am Festnetztelefon!“  
Nachdem er mich mit diesem Totschlagargument mattgesetzt hatte, ließ er mich wieder einmal zurück.  
  
Abgeschnitten...  
Abgeschnitten vom Internet...von Mycroft...von jeglicher Hilfe, jeglicher Rückendeckung...  
sogar voneinander.  
Das Hoteltelefon, das Festnetz konnten nicht sicher sein. Ausgeschlossen...  
  
  
Ausruhen…  
Nicht auf ihn warten…!  
Was dachte der sich eigentlich…?  
Dass ich jetzt schlafen würde...?!  
Ich ging nach draußen auf den Balkon, um frische Luft zu schöpfen.  
Mühsam versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Welche Ursachen für das Verschwinden der Kamera konnte es noch geben, wenn es nicht hieß, dass wir bereits aufgeflogen waren? Wenn nicht mal Sherlock den Sinn hinter diesem Rätsel erkannte, dann gab es noch irgendwelche unbekannten Komponenten…  
War es denn möglich, dass einfach jemand vom Personal unsere Kamera entdeckt hatte und uns demnächst zu erpressen versuchen würde?    
  
Wie sollte uns Mycroft einen Plan B übermitteln ohne Handynetz und web? Wie lange würde das anhalten…?  
  
…was war das denn – ?  
…ich rauchte ja...!  
  
Ich musste wirklich total neben mir stehen! Anscheinend hatte ich völlig unbewusst Sherlocks Fluppen aus dem Versteck auf dem Balkon gefischt und mir eine angezündet…!  
So ein Quatsch!    
Ich trat die Kippe angewidert aus.  
Nein, ich wollte jetzt nicht näher analysieren, warum ich das gerade getan hatte.  
  
Ich sah uns beide schon mit einem Dutzend finsterer Gestalten in einer kleinen Zelle zusammengepfercht, ein paar verdreckte Matten auf dem Boden… täglich nichts als eine viel zu kleine Ration fauligen Wassers. Berichte über die Unruhen seit den letzten Wahlen kamen mir in den Sinn, über politische Gefangene, die hier gefoltert wurden, weil sie ihre Zweifel hatten, dass bei den Wahlen alles mit rechten Dingen zugegangen sei. Wiederholte Prügel, Stromschläge, Scheinhinrichtungen…  
Dagegen wäre alles, was ich bis jetzt erlebt hatte, ein Kindergarten – und zwar alles einschließlich Afghanistan…  
Ich versuchte den drohenden Terror auszublenden, denn mir war nur zu klar, dass er mich lähmte – wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange.  
Und was war aus Bakhtiar geworden? War ihm klar geworden, dass er dem Geheimdienst seines eigenen Landes in die Quere gekommen war? Hatte man ihm bloß einen Maulkorb verpasst, oder ihn schließlich doch noch ausgeschaltet? Und wie viel wussten seine Leute? Das konnte man doch unmöglich alles vertuschen! Was war mit den echten West-Touristen, die hier zu Gast waren und die nicht nur verhört worden waren, sondern auch noch die falsche Geiselnahme mitbekommen hatten? Die konnte man schließlich nicht alle verschwinden lassen!  
Ich holte mein Handy und rief die Aufnahme auf…suchte das Telefonat mit der Morsenachricht…dann kam die Stelle mit dem Arzt…  
Mein, Gott – Lippen lesen und das auf PERSISCH! Sherlock war einfach genial…! –  
Jetzt wurde Bakhtiar von dem Selbstmord informiert…na, das konnte sogar ich sehen, dass er diesen Quatsch nicht glaubte…  
  
Jetzt war mir auch klar, warum Sherman es so eilig mit unserer Besprechung gehabt und sie noch auf diesen Abend vorverlegt hatte: Er hatte befürchtet, dass uns nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben würde, die Zusammenarbeit mit Bakhtiar auszunutzen – leider war er damit noch zu optimistisch gewesen…  
Ich widmete mich wieder der Aufnahme:    
Und dann kam der Überraschungsangriff auf die Wache. Der Sanitäter schoss um sich, die zweite Wache ging getroffen zu Boden, die Scheibe klirrte, ein Angestellte des Hotels brach zusammen – dann verließ der Schütze den Raum. Das letzte, was man sah, war, wie der übrig gebliebene der beiden Polizisten die Hände sinken ließ – und dann den Erfassungsbereich der Kamera verließ.  
…Moment mal…! Wieso schnappte er sich nicht die Waffe des erschossenen Kollegen und nahm die Verfolgung auf? Wieso lebte der überhaupt noch? Ich sah mir die Stelle noch mal an.  
Verdammt noch mal…!  
Ich wiederholte es in Zeitlupe – dann hatte ich keinen Zweifel mehr: Dieser Polizist war weder überrumpelt, noch hatte er dem Angreifer überhaupt Widerstand geleistet!  
Wie passte das zusammen, wenn Sherlock der Ansicht war, dass der Sani keine Hilfe von seinen Leuten bekommen würde? – Oder hatte man ihn benutzt, um vom eigentlichen Schauplatz abzulenken? Ja. Wahrscheinlich war es das…  
Da war noch etwas… Ich spulte wieder zurück…der Arzt wandte sich gerade zum Gehen… – da…! Ein Aufblitzen…mehr war es gar nicht…  
Noch mal…Bild für Bild…  
Natürlich! Das Bajonett! Das war das Bajonett, mit dem der Arzt Bakhtiar und Sherman angegriffen hatte – dieses Bajonett hatte er sich vom G3 dieses Polizisten geholt…geben lassen…wie auch immer...!  
  
Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Polizisten im Coffee-Shop in der Lobby von eben…! War er etwa einer von ihnen? Hätte man das überhaupt erkennen können – auf dem kleinen Display – scharf gestellt nicht auf die Wache im Hintergrund, sondern auf die Position derer, die verhört wurden…? Wusste Sherlock darüber Bescheid? Gesagt hatte er dazu nichts…!  
Konnte es sein, dass er übersehen hatte, dass es der Sanitäter doch etwas zu leicht gehabt hatte, der Wache die Waffe zu entreißen? Und dass der Polizist dann noch drauf verzichtet hatte, ihm zu folgen…? ER? – aber wenn ihm nicht klar war, dass das Messer des Arztes eigentlich ein Bajonett war, das auf ein G3 gehörte – ein deutsches Fabrikat – unüblich in unserer Heimat…!  
  
Ich steckte das Handy ein, um den Filmausschnitt abspielen zu können, falls ich diese beiden Polizisten noch antreffen sollte, und machte mich auf den Weg zur Haupt-Lobby, aber im Coffee-Shop fand ich weder irgendeinen uniformierten Polizisten, noch Sherman Ezard vor. Meine nächste Station war das Restaurant, in dem wir am ersten Abend gegessen hatten, denn es schloss als Erstes – um 22.30 Uhr …danach die anderen Restaurants, schließlich das Teehaus... War das wirklich erst 48 Stunden her? Waren wir wirklich erst vor 72 Stunden von Heathrow Airport gestartet?  
Schließlich suchte ich die Konferenzräume ab. Sie waren entweder belegt oder verschlossen. Ein Zahnarztkongress. Der Abschlussabend einer japanischen Reisegruppe. Die Abbasi-Halle – die größte von allen, die 500 Leuten bequem Platz bot, war für eine Hochzeit am nächsten Tag – kombiniert mit der Feier des 50. Geburtstag des Vaters der Braut reserviert.  
  
Anschließend spazierte ich durch den Garten und versuchte unauffällig in die verschlossenen oder belegten Räume zu spähen: Die Zahnärzte sahen ein Schulungsvideo und die japanischen Touris bekamen die Vorabpremiere ihres offiziell genehmigten Urlaubsfilms zu sehen  selbstverständlich durfte hier in Zeiten wie diesen nicht jeder einfach so herumfilmen, wie er wollte…! Durch die Fenster der geschlossenen Hallen und Räume konnte ich nichts erkennen, denn sie waren dunkler als der illuminierte Park.  
  
Fröstelnd und frustriert kehrte ich in den Coffee-shop zurück. Es war jetzt weit nach Mitternacht und dies war hier das einzige Restaurant, das 24h geöffnet hatte.  
Ich organisierte mir einen Kamillentee und beobachtete ratlos die anderen Hotelgäste in der Hauptlobby.    
  
„Na? Den Magen verstaucht, Dr. Hudson?“ neckte mich mein Landsmann Sherman Ezard und ließ sich mit einem Kaffee mir gegenüber nieder.  
„Das ist anatomisch nicht möglich“, gab ich herablassend zurück. Naja – so herablassend wie es mir möglich war – und das kann nicht viel gewesen sein, so matt und nervös wie ich mich fühlte. Und außerdem musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es mich beruhigte, ihn mir gegenüber sitzen zu sehen und seine Stimme zu hören.  
„Wie geht es Ihrem Arm, Mr Ezard?“ fragte ich stattdessen.  
„Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich doch nicht so schlimm, wie es zunächst ausgesehen hat, aber das wird sich Morgen zeigen. Wie heißt das so schön: ‚Die Sonne bringt es an den Tag.’“  
Beunruhigt suchte ich nach Anzeichen von Fieber in Sherlocks Augen…sollte sich die Wunde in den letzten sieben Stunden entzündet haben? …nein: Der Blick war klar und fest – versuchte er mir zu sagen, dass wir morgen erfahren würden, was mit der Kamera passiert war? Offensichtlich!  
„Das hoffe ich doch…“ stimmte ich immer noch unsicher zu.  
„Kein Grund für Magengeschwüre, jedenfalls…“, sagte er lächelnd – mit einem kurzen Blick auf mein Teeglas. Kein Zweifel, dass er mich beruhigen wollte – er konnte kein Nervenbündel als Kollegen gebrauchen – aber gab es auch wirklich einen konkreten Grund, eine Chance, dass es doch nicht so aussichtslos war?  
  
„Dr. Hudson? Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich einfach so aufdränge – was Sie da vorhin gemacht haben, war ja wirklich wahnsinnig mutig.“ Ein drahtiger rothaariger Mann mit dunklen Augen, etwa meine Größe, beigefarbener Anzug, war an unseren Tisch gekommen. „Dr. Husain, Zahnarzt.“  
„Oh, Sie sind mit diesem Kongress hier, richtig?“ sagte ich schnell und hoffte von meiner kleinen Aktion am frühen Abend abzulenken. Aber der Kollege war hartnäckig.  
„Natürlich hatten Sie den Vorteil, diesen Babybauch besser beurteilen zu können, als wir alle. Aber unbewaffnet einen verzweifelten Terroristen mit einem Gewehr zu überwältigen – “  
„Naja, das Wichtigste war, dass niemand getroffen wurde – es ist schon vorgekommen, dass Projektile durch Wände oder Zwischenböden hindurch noch tödlich getroffen haben… Von Querschlägern gar nicht zu reden…“ – „Sie haben aber schon auch gedient, nicht wahr, Doktor?“ Ich vermied einen Seitenblick zu meinem „Chef-Deduktor“ und nuschelte betreten: „Sieht man wohl…ich rede nicht gerne darüber…“ Das war zumindest nicht gelogen. „Afghanistan.“  
Für einen Moment verwirrte mich dieses „Déjà-ecouté“, aber dann gab ich zurück: „Klar: Mein Persisch ist eher Dari, mehr oder weniger – also aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Afghanistan. Pakistan oder Indien sind als Einsatzgebiet nicht so aktuell.“ Dass ich nicht etwa überrascht Beifall zollte, sondern es so gelassen durchschaute, quittierte Sherlock mit Genugtuung, die kaum merkliche plötzliche Anspannung, die ihn gerade gepackt hatte, wich wieder aus seinem Körper.  
„Erzählen Sie doch mal, Dr Husain, ich konnte meinen Landsmann heute nur als ausgezeichneten Arzt erleben – aber über sein kleines Husarenstück hüllt er sich in Schweigen“, schaltete sich nun Sherman Ezard in das Gespräch ein, einen leichten Plauderton anschlagend. „Sherman Ezard – Chemiker.“  
Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Unser neuer Bekannter ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in den blumigsten Formulierungen zu schildern, was da vorgefallen war. Schließlich lehnte er sich tiefer über die Mitte des Tisches und wisperte uns konspirativ zu: „Diese brutalen Schläger – ! Ohne diese Menge an Zeugen wären Sie verloren gewesen…“ ich unterbrach ihn hastig. „Aber ich bitte Sie, Herr Kollege, dramatisieren Sie es nicht – “ „Ein Terrorregime ist das hier, das kann ich Ihnen sagen – Mr. Ezard! Einen Zivilisten, der gerade todesmutig einem Geiselnehmer das Gewehr entrissen – und anschließend die Munition entfernt hat, der sich gegen diese Frau überhaupt nicht zur Wehr gesetzt hat, zu zweit von hinten zu packen, in die Kniekehlen zu treten, zu Boden zu werfen und auch noch einen Fuß in seinen Nacken zu setzen, das war – “ Unbehaglich unterbrach ich seine flammende Rede. „Nun, das ist kaum der Ort für ein solches Gespräch, meinen Sie nicht…?“ Unser neuer Bekannter seufzte. „Da mögen Sie Recht haben… Ich war dagegen unseren Kongress hierher zu legen, wissen Sie…es gibt hier so viel Öl, Erdgas… – man könnte wunderbar mit Windkraft arbeiten – muss es Atomenergie sein? Natürlich nicht! Und warum? – Ach lassen wir das Thema“, seufzte er plötzlich, holte ein Taschenbuch aus seinem Jackett und legte es auf den Tisch. „Und man muss ja wirklich nicht einfach mit jedem Feuer spielen, bloß weil es machbar ist!“  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Cover. Vor mir lag eine Penguin-Ausgabe von Mary Shelleys Frankenstein...  
  



	10. On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part III:  Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hofft inständig, dass die Übergabe diesmal klappen wird.   
> Aber noch mehr quält ihn die Frage, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen sollen!

  
**On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part III:  Mission Impossible**

 

  
  
**Plan B**

  
  
  
„…wissen Sie…es gibt hier so viel Öl, Erdgas… – man könnte wunderbar mit Windkraft arbeiten – muss es Atomenergie sein? Natürlich nicht! Und warum? – Ach, lassen wir das Thema“, seufzte er plötzlich, holte ein Taschenbuch aus seinem Jackett und legte es auf den Tisch. „Und man muss ja wirklich nicht einfach mit jedem Feuer spielen, bloß weil es machbar ist...!“  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Cover.  
Vor mir lag eine Penguin-Ausgabe von Mary Shelleys Frankenstein.  
  
Der Schrecken, der mich durchzuckte, setzte sich aus Fassungslosigkeit und Erleichterung zusammen. Zur Freude reichte es noch nicht. Wirklich noch nicht…  
  
– …Unsere neue Kontaktperson!? – Mycroft hatte uns nicht mehr Bescheid sagen können…! So musste es sein...–  
   
Fast hätte ich nach Luft geschnappt – doch so ballte ich unter der Tischplatte die Fäuste und zwang mich dazu, ruhig zu atmen. War jetzt wirklich die Übergabe in greifbare Nähe gerückt?  
  
Sherman räusperte sich leise, griff nach der Rechnung unter meinem Teeglas und sagte: „Lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihren Tee bezahlen, Doktor…“  
Irritiert stellte ich fest, dass da im nächsten Augenblick Bleistiftnotizen zu sehen waren – es war aber auch gar nicht mehr der Bon für meinen Kamillentee – sondern der für Shermans Kaffee…  
  
0:573  
9:1893  
0:2120  
0:1641  
  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Unhöflichkeit, Dr. Husain, Dr. Hudson, ich muss Sie bitten, dass Sie sich meinen Arm noch einmal ansehen…ich empfinde diese pochenden Schmerzen doch als ziemlich unangenehm und... – um ehrlich zu sein – auch etwas beunruhigend“, bat mein Patient verlegen.  
„Es ist sehr vernünftig, so etwas zuzugeben“, ging ich darauf ein. „Kollege, wir werden ja die Tage noch Gelegenheit haben. Außerdem muss ich sagen: Es war ein harter Tag…“  
Ich schob mein kleines Teetablett so nahe an das Buch wie möglich und der Zahnarzt ließ den Bon wie ein Lesezeichen im Buch verschwinden.  
„Dafür habe ich vollstes Verständnis. Gute Nacht, die Herren – und Gute Besserung.“  
  
  
„Du hast nicht wirklich starke Schmerzen, hoffe ich“, fragte ich im Aufzug und erntete einen genervten Blick.  
„Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass so weit alles in Ordnung ist. Du brauchst wirklich nicht nachzusehen. Ich weiß selbst, dass man den ersten Verband im Idealfall drei Tage auf der Wunde belässt. Die übliche Entzündungsphase bei der Wundheilung hat eingesetzt. Nichts weiter.“  
„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage“, gab ich zurück.  
„Ich würde ohnehin nicht schlafen.“  
„Aha. Du sagst mir also, dass du keine Schmerzmittel willst! Folglich hättest du sehr wohl Grund, welche zu nehmen, was bedeutet, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, zumindest zum Teil...“  
„Ich wollte ihn loswerden. Es braucht noch einen Test…“  
„Das ist mir klar“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Es geht mir gut, John!“ wehrte er ab.  
„Du bist so gereizt…“  
„Und du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du heute fast ein Opfer der hiesigen Polizeigewalt geworden bist.“  
–…sagt der Chemiker, der sich fast von einem Bajonett hat aufschlitzen lassen… – schoss es mir durch den Kopf, denn ich wusste ja auch noch nicht, wie der Kampf zwischen meinem Kollegen und dem Inspektor einerseits und dem Arzt und dem Hotelangestellten andererseits eigentlich abgelaufen war. Aber stattdessen konterte ich:  
„Hätte das etwas irgendetwas geändert?“  
Sherman schien wirklich zu überlegen… „Vielleicht…vielleicht wäre ich etwas …nachsichtiger gewesen, als sich dir vorhin der Magen umgedreht hat…“  
Jetzt war ich wirklich überrascht.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ wollte er wissen.  
Gerne hätte ich einfach ‚ja’ gesagt, denn er hatte wirklich genug Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Mission und es war auch für ihn ein harter Tag gewesen...  
„Vorausgesetzt, dass es diesmal klappt…“, stöhnte ich und hasste mich zugleich wegen meiner Ehrlichkeit; aber irgendwie hatte ich schon viel zu viel Theater gespielt heute und einfach keine Reserven mehr übrig, um mich weiter zu verstellen.  
  
  
Bei unseren Zimmern angekommen, folgte ich Sherman durch seine Zimmertür: Schließlich war er mein Patient und außerdem war sowieso weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Sherman machte Anstalten, sich auf den Tisch zu schwingen, aber ich sagte: „Lass mich das mal machen“ stieg auf den Tisch und – stellte frustriert fest, dass ich zwar an die Zimmerdecke heranreichte und die Platte anheben, aber das Versteck nicht einsehen konnte. Sherman hielt mir bereits schmunzelnd den Stuhl hin, ich stellte ihn auf die Tischplatte, turnte hinauf und holte den Elektronikdetektor aus dem Versteck, damit wir zuerst einmal wieder die Zimmer nach Wanzen und Kameras absuchen konnten.  
  
Negativ.  
  
„Liebe Kinder, bitte zuhause nicht nachmachen“, witzelte ich.  
„Dieser Tisch ist um einiges wackliger als der bei dir drüben“, stimmte mir Sherman zu.  
Zuletzt hob ich den Stuhl wieder herunter und platzierte ihn gegenüber dem Sessel, in dem es sich Sherman bequem gemacht hatte – doch bevor ich mich setzte, schnappte ich mir sein rechtes Handgelenk.  
Er sah mich verärgert an, wehrte sich aber nicht.  
Kräftig und gleichmäßig. Ein wenig erhöht zwar, aber das war dem Stress und den Schmerzen zuzuschreiben, Fieber hatte er anscheinend nicht.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Es klang um einiges freundlicher als ich nach seinem Stirnrunzeln erwartet hätte.  
„Ja“, gab ich zur Antwort. „Also, was sind das für Zahlen?“  
„Es geht darum, wo und wann du das Programm übergeben sollst.“  
  
ICH?!  
  
„Das ist doch in Ordnung für dich?“  
„Natürlich“, platzte ich heraus. „Du hast aber auch nicht mit Mycroft sprechen können – ...inzwischen…?“  
„Es ist so sicherer für die Mission. Und ...besser, du verwendest noch mal die Kontaktlinsen…“  
„0:Fünfhundertirgendwas – ist das ein Code?“  
„Offenkundig.“ Er hielt mir Faruks Frankensteinausgabe hin, ein Zettelchen lugte zwischen den Seiten hervor – ebenfalls ein Kassenbon.  
„Muss ich das jetzt etwa ausknobeln, oder sagst du’s mir? – Oh, bitte, es ist halb zwei Uhr nachts…!“  
„Dann mach es morgen – ich verrate dir soviel: Die Zeit dazu hast du…“  
  
0:573  
9:1893  
0:2120  
0:1641  
  
„Es ist nicht dieselbe Ausgabe“, stellte ich fest.  
„Gut.“  
Ich warf einen Blick ins Inhaltsverzeichnis und stöhnte genervt auf: „Heißt das ‚0’ ist der Prolog und ‚9’ das 9. Kapitel – und ich darf jetzt Tausende von Wörtern abzählen!?“  
„Leider kann ich dir keine elektronische Suchfunktion anbieten. Im Übrigen sei froh, dass drei Stellen in einem Kapitel sind, sonst wäre es noch mehr Arbeit.“  
  
Ich fügte mich also in mein Schicksal und erhielt das Wort  
  
‚September’ – WAS?? – Unmöglich!! …September 1817…  
...es war '1817'...  
– was sollte das heißen –  …18:17 Uhr…?  
1641 – ‚depart’…? Schön wär’s…!  
Ich zählte nochmals: ‚St. Petersburg’!? – Quatsch…!  
Konzentration, Watson!!! ‚Erzengel’ – Erzengel…?  
In diesem Zusammenhang ging es um Archangelsk, was, soviel ich wusste, eine russische Hafenstadt war. Aber was sollte das...? Bitte keine persische Engelesotherik…!  
Blieb noch ein Wort im Prolog, das 2120. :  
…’28’…  
  
„Achtundzwanzig?!“ schrie ich. „Sag mir, dass das nicht der 28. Februar ist!“ Ich bereute es augenblicklich – aber für heute war ich solchen Streichen einfach nicht mehr gewachsen.  
„Wäre dir der 28. März genehmer?“, spottete mein Peiniger ungerührt. „Gott! John, natürlich ist es weder das eine noch das andere!“ knurrte er dann.  
  
Ich blätterte zum 9. Kapitel und zählte  die 1893 Wörter bis:  
  
„’Brücke’“, stellte ich erleichtert fest.  
Ja, jetzt ergab es einen Sinn…sogar der 'Erzengel'...  
„Hast du’s?“ fragte mich mein Lehrmeister ungeduldig.  
„1817 Brücke 28 Archangel“  
„Heißt?“  
„18: 17 Uhr, Si-o-se Pol – die ’33-Bogen-Brücke’ – “  
„Und?“  
„Unter dem 28. Bogen (Arch).“  
„Na, also“, bekam ich bloß in einem ‚war-doch-gar-nicht-schwer’-Ton zu hören.  
Ich stand auf: „Also, ich hau mich jetzt aufs Ohr – wenn du doch noch etwas schlafen willst, weck mich einfach. Wo die Schmerzmittel sind, weißt du…Gute Nacht.“  
„Nacht, John…“  
  
  
Trotz allem schlief ich in dieser Nacht nicht gut…Fantasien über iranische Strafgefangenenlager hatten sich zu sehr in meinem Gehirn festgesetzt. Und mindestens einmal glaubte ich, den Aufprall wieder zu erleben, als mich die beiden Polizisten zu Boden gestoßen hatten.  
Ebenso hörte ich mindestens zweimal ein beunruhigendes Knirschen in meinem Nacken...  
Und obwohl ich nicht einmal mit einem Schrei aufschreckte, sondern es keine wirklich massiven Angstträume waren, wachte ich nicht wirklich erholt auf.  
  
Schließlich schälte ich mich aus dem Bett und machte mich fertig – jedenfalls noch bis auf die Kontaktlinsen. Dazu war später noch Zeit.  
„Morgen“, grüßte ich lustlos, in der Balkonstür stehend.  
Er sah nur zu mir hoch. Also setzte ich mich neben ihn.  
„Wie geht’s deinem Arm?“  
„Gut…so weit. Du hast schlecht geschlafen.“  
„Geht so.“ Ich bemerkte das iphone in seiner Hand. „Immer noch kein Netz?“  
„Nichts. Wenn ich wenigstens mal nachsehen könnte, was die Kamera gerade empfängt. – Aber vielleicht ist es besser so…“  
„Suchen wir sie?“  
„ICH werde sie suchen.  
– John – das ist jetzt ganz entscheidend: Es ist das Beste, wenn wir heute getrennt in Isfahan unterwegs sind. Bis zur Übergabe. Es ist am Sichersten. Nimm dir die Touristenattraktionen vor, häng dich an Touri-Gruppen, so weit du kannst, das ist am Sichersten. Sieh dir die Siose-Brücke schon mal an, damit du im Bilde bist, wo sich ein Teehaus oder eine ähnliche Einrichtung im 28. Bogen befindet – oder wo mit Hinterhalten zu rechnen ist. Du bist dir ja sicher darüber im Klaren: Wir haben es noch nicht geschafft.“  
Mein noch leerer Magen schien sich zu verknoten.  
„Du denkst, dass sie eher dich verfolgen werden als mich und willst sie ablenken...“  
Was hatte sachlich klingen sollen, geriet eher tonlos...  
„Das muss ich, John. Die Mordermittlungen sind eingestellt worden – wir könnten also abreisen, dass wir es nicht tun, ist verdächtig… –  
Ich weiß, das gefällt dir nicht.  
…Mir übrigens auch nicht…“ Er holte einen dicken Kugelschreiber aus seinem Jackett, öffnete ihn – er entpuppte sich als Speicherstick.  
„Das ist es also…“, murmelte ich.  
„Den sollst du heute übergeben.“  
„Wirst du im Laufe des Tages auch ein – ein – Reisebüro aufsuchen…!“ fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
„Heute ist das noch etwas zu früh…fürchte ich...“  
Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.  
  
  
http://farm1.hv-static.flickr.com/186/393815267_85a970898f.jpg  
„Die Si-o-se Pol ist eine der drei Brücken über den Zayandeh Rud. Baubeginn war 1602. Si-o-se Pol ist ein zweistöckiges Viadukt. Sie ist 290,4 Meter lang und 13,5 Meter breit. Sie besteht – wie der Name sagt (persisch Sioseh = 33) – aus 33 Bögen. Der Hauptverkehrsweg wird zu beiden Seiten von überdachten Arkaden eingefasst. Breite Treppen führen zu den Promenaden, welche längs der gesamten Brücke verlaufen. Sie ist eine reine Fußgängerbrücke.“  
  
Soweit der Reiseführer. Ich hatte beschlossen, die Brücke zuerst zu inspizieren. Also flanierte ich auf der einen Seite entlang bis zum Ende der Brücke und auf der anderen Seite wieder zurück. Dabei widmete ich den Details etwa gleich viel Aufmerksamkeit. Niemand sollte auf die Idee kommen, der 28. Bogen interessiere mich ganz besonders. Etwa eineinhalb Stunden brachte ich auf der Brücke zu, wovon ich aber etwa eine halbe Stunde einem Frühstück widmete.  
Später klapperte ich die diversen Sehenswürdigkeiten ab: Moscheen, wie die Scheich Lothfulla Moschee  
http://karim74.files.wordpress.com/2009/06/sheikh-lotfullah-mosque-in-isfahan-iran.jpg und andere,  
die Vank-Kathedrale  
http://www.destinationiran.com/gallery/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/Isfahan-Vank-Cathedral-2.jpg ,  
und natürlich den großen Bazar  
http://cdn.geolocation.ws/geolocation_media/panoramio/01445/p-014458446.jpg .  
  
Bei all dem hielt ich mich an meine Anweisungen – meine Reihenfolge war völlig planlos und unökonomisch. Ich achtete darauf, ob trotzdem jemand versuchen würde, mir zu folgen…  
Und ich fragte mich, ob ein gewisser Sherman Ezard gerade wirklich in einem anderen Teil der Stadt unterwegs war, oder ob ein gewisser Spion vielleicht gerade Mal zwanzig Yards von mir entfernt in irgendeiner Verkleidung meine Aktivitäten verfolgte…  
Letztendlich schlug ich die Zeit tot, um kurz vor der Dämmerung zur Brücke zurück zu kehren und dann gegen 18: 10 das kleine Teehaus in Bogen 28 zu aufzusuchen.  
  
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/98/Si-o-se_Pol-night3.jpg  
  
  
Männer kommen und gehen, die Touristen finden das Loch zu uninteressant.  
18:17 – die Tür öffnet sich erneut. Es ist Dr. Husain. Er holt sich einen Tee, setzt sich schräg gegenüber an den nächsten kleinen Tisch.  
  
Es ist so unwirklich…  
  
Ich schiebe den Kugelschreiber in die Papierservierte. Wir würdigen einander keines Blickes…nur im Hinausgehen merke ich, wie er die Servierte einsteckt…  
  
Ich schlendere noch etwa zwanzig Minuten über der Brücke, besorge mir einen Imbiss…steige dann in einen Stadtbus in Richtung Hotel Abbasi…  
  
An der nächsten Haltestelle quellen jede Menge Menschen in den Bus…eine lange Gestalt lässt sich neben mir nieder, schaut mich zwar nicht an, aber breitet sich auf bekannte, ungenierte Weise in diesem Sitz aus als wäre es ein Sofa....  
  
Aber ich möchte wetten, er ist vorher schon hinter mir gewesen - schon vor dieser Haltestelle in diesem Bus...  
Ich frage ihn nachher…  
Ich bin etwa zehn Stunden unterwegs gewesen – aber die Müdigkeit, die mich jetzt überfällt, ist doch unangebracht.  
  
Oh, Gott, ich hoffe, das war es jetzt wirklich…  
...ich will endlich nachhause…

 

  
  
**Netzsuche**

 

  
Vom nördlichen Ende der Siose-Pol bis zum Abbasi wäre es nur eine Haltestelle gewesen, doch als ich am Morgen die Brücke ausgekundschaftet hatte, war mir schnell klar geworden, dass der sechste Bogen vom nördlichen Brückenende aus nicht infrage kam: Das schien das Stammcafé der nächsten Polizeistation zu sein. Also war es der 28. Bogen vom Hotel aus gerechnet, was zu erwarten gewesen – aber auch nicht selbstverständlich war. Deshalb war ich nun südlich der Brücke an der Baharestan-Busstation eingestiegen. Von der Entfernung her ein Umweg – aber sicherer, als die ca. 200 Yards durch das unübersichtliche Gewirr an Läden und Teehäusern zurück zu gehen, in denen es nun zuging wie im viel zitierten Bienenstock.  
  
Der Bus fährt jetzt am Südufer des Flusses nach Westen bis zur Felezi-Brücke.  
Rechts neben mir setzt sich Sherman gerader hin. Einige Leute haben schon mit pikierten Seitenblicken darauf reagiert, dass er sich in einem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel derart räkelt und seine Füße irgendwo unter dem nächsten Sitz verschwunden waren. Bloß – seit wann kümmert ihn so etwas…?  
Meine rechte Hand in der Jackentasche bekommt plötzlich Gesellschaft –  ich fühle klamme Finger…Verbandsstoff zwischen Daumenwurzel und Mittelhand…eine Papierservierte. Ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
–…’kalte Hände…er ist erschöpft…hat nichts gegessen…’…– geht es mir durch den Kopf. Gleichzeitig frage ich mich, was denn jetzt noch kommt…!  
Als Shermans Hand aus meiner Tasche verschwunden ist, nehme ich die Papierservierte heraus, mache Anstalten, sie als Taschentuch zu verwenden und lese, als ich die richtige Entfernung zu meinen Augen erreicht habe: „Linsen raus. Jomhouri-e-Eslami-Square, Irancell – check Netz 2’50’’ wähle MH, danach Kamera, geh Forougi E. bis 2. Station. Frag auf E. nach dem Weg. S.“  
–…’Sherlock! Was wird das hier? Ist das dein Ernst?’…– möchte ich ihn fragen. Aber natürlich starre ich ebenso vor mich hin wie er…sehe aus dem Fenster …und versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich ihn am Liebsten zurückhalten würde – wenn nötig mit Gewalt – als er an der nächsten Haltestelle aussteigt…  
Die Kontaktlinsen rausnehmen – das ist aber auch die einzig gute Nachricht…! Jomhouri-e-Eslami-Square – da war ich heute schon einmal, die Reza-Moschee ist ganz in der Nähe…  
Ich soll also weiter nach Norden fahren… wo die Forougi-Straße den Jomhouri-e-Eslami-Kreisverkehr trifft, ist nördlich diehieseige Zentrale des Mobilnetzbetreibers MTN Irancell, dort soll ich ausprobieren, ob ich ein Handynetz bekomme und nach 2 min. 50 sec. wieder ausschalten…– okay, in der Zeit kann man das Handy noch nicht triangulieren – …das heißt wenn dort überhaupt nur ein Sendemast via Satellit funktionieren sollte…sah die Sache wieder anders aus… Ob er das heute auch schon versucht hatte…? Dann soll ich die Forougi nach Osten – LAUFEN? …richtig…Einbahnstraße…die Fahrtrichtung geht nach Westen…an der 2. Busstation einsteigen…  
Ich hole den Stadtplan heraus…Wieso soll ich eine Meile gegen diese  blöde Einbahnstraße laufen…?  
Und nach dem Weg fragen? AUF ENGLISCH??  
In diesem Augenblick wird es plötzlich taghell, gleichzeitig mit dem Knall habe ich mich bereits auf den Boden geworfen, im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil zerspringen die Scheiben und Splitter gehen wie ein Eisregen auf meinen zusammengekauerten Körper nieder.  
Gleichzeitig wird der  Bus zur Seite geschleudert, kippt um und ich rutsche unaufhaltsam zwischen den Boden und den vorderen Sitz – mein Körper verkeilt sich dort und klemmt fest.  
Hilflos spüre ich, wie mein Herz zu rasen beginnt, ein Beben meinen Körper packt und versuche mit aller Kraft, mich zu fokussieren:  
  
Keine Panikattacke! Keinen Flashback!! Nicht jetzt!!!  
  
Gedämpft höre Schreie und Wimmern – unwirklich verzerrt, von Pfeifen und Rauschen entstellt wie bei schlechtem Radioempfang…ein Explosionstrauma, aber kein sehr heftiges… Endlich lässt der lähmende Schrecken etwas nach und mir wird klar, dass ich NICHT feststecke…! Ich schaffe es, mich nach rückwärts unter dem Sitz heraus zu schieben und bleibe dort erst einmal liegen. Während ich eingermaßen zu Atem zu komme wird mein Gehör wieder besser… Wütende Stimmen werden laut und ich verstehe, was sie sagen: Eine Autobombe in der Nähe der Lonban-Moschee. Draußen höre ich Sirenen… Die Kontaktlinsen müssen raus…und dann muss ich sehen, dass ich hier weg komme, denn möglicherweise gibt es für das, was ich jetzt tun soll, ein Zeitfenster und dann kann ich mir keine großen Verzögerungen leisten. Aber es gibt nur zwei Dachluken in diesem Bus und ich muss warten, bis ich an der Reihe bin…  
Meine Beine fühlen sich taub und kalt an, als ich nach draußen stolpere. Über uns ragt eine Säule aus Rauch und Feuer in den Himmel…, dass sie an das Erscheinungsbild Gottes während des biblischen Exodus erinnert, scheint mir wie beabsichtigte Blasphemie, überall Fahrzeuge, die zum Teil zu spät zum Stehen kamen, sich ineinander verkeilt haben…der falsche Zeitpunkt, um in den Arztmodus zu verfallen – anderes hat Priorität – außerdem ist das nächste Krankenhaus nicht weit.  
Es gelingt mir, in dem allgemeinen Durcheinander, in einer Seitenstraße zu verschwinden. Ich taste mich in das nächste kleine Teehaus sinke dort in einer Nische auf einen Stuhl.  
  
  
Mechanisch ordere ich einen Tee…  
  
–…’Reiß dich am Riemen, Watson! Es ist nichts passiert! – Mach jetzt bloß nicht schlapp!’...– schnauze ich mich innerlich an.  
  
Ich schaufle Zucker in meinen Tee und hoffe, dass mir das helfen wird – auch wenn es mich anwidert. …exakt! Es schmeckt richtig scheußlich! Aber ich komme langsam wieder zu mir. Meine Beine beginnen sich wieder halbwegs normal anzufühlen – der Schock ist überwunden und nun spüre ich auch den kalten Schweiß auf meiner Stirn…  
Der Schmerz trifft mich so unerwartet und grell, dass ich mich gerade noch beherrschen kann, nicht aufzuschreien. Und dann sehe ich auch, woher er kommt: Aus meinem rechten Handrücken ragen etliche Glassplitter…ich habe es nicht bemerkt, bis ich eben unbewusst über meine Stirn wischen wollte – natürlich sieht der linke Handrücken nicht besser aus: Ich hatte versucht, meinen Kopf zu schützen und meine Hände dem Glashagel direkt ausgesetzt. Schon ist Blut auf den Tisch getropft. Ich wische hektisch mit der Papierservierte, aber das reicht nicht, also nehme ich die mit Shermans Nachricht hinzu und beeile mich dann, auf die Toilette zu kommen. Die größeren Splitter bekomme ich mit den Fingern zu fassen und zupfe sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Ich versuche, jeweils in Richtung Finger mir das Blut aus den Venen zu quetschen, damit keine Glaspartikel Richtung Herz wandern, sondern ausgeschwemmt werden. Ansonsten müssen vorerst Kompressen aus Einmalhandtüchern genügen. Ich fixiere sie mit den Handschuhen – die ich besser vorhin schon angezogen hätte – und versuche, den Schmerz auszublenden. Nachdem ich meinen Tee bezahlt habe, versuche ich ein Taxi zu bekommen – was gar nicht so einfach ist…und lasse mich zu dem besagten Kreisverkehr fahren.  
Der Fahrer schimpft wegen der Autobombe, von der natürlich über Funk längst gehört hat und ergeht sich in wilden Vermutungen, welche Gruppierung wohl dahinter stecken könnte. Die Opposition? Der Mossad…? Ich halte mich da aus…  
Endlich bin ich bei Irancell. In meiner Manteltasche taste ich nach den entsprechenden Knöpfen… Ich zähle innerlich bis 170 während ich um die Ecke am Gebäude entlanglaufe, zuerst Mycroft anwähle und dann die Kamera…dann spüre ich einen kurzen Vibrationsalarm – eine SMS...!  
  
Ich schalte das Handy nach 170 Sekunden aus und mache mich auf den Weg nach Osten die Forougi entlang.  
Schon seit heute Morgen vor neun Uhr habe ich fast pausenlos meine Umgebung gescannt – möglichst unauffällig, möglichst ohne mich allzu sehr zur Seite oder gar nach hinten umzusehen…habe gelauscht, auf die Bewegungen anderer geachtet, als könne hinter jeder Ecke ein Überfallkommando lauern.  
Nach dem Weg fragen? Wieso, zur Hölle, soll ich nach dem Weg fragen…? Auf Englisch?!? Und wen…?  
Unter einer Straßenlaterne nehme ich den Stadtplan aus der Tasche, als suche ich nach einem Hinweis, wo ich mich denn eigentlich befinde. Ich komme an der ersten Haltestelle vorbei und tue, als würde ich sie übersehen – nun schließlich fährt dieser Bus ja auch in die Richtung, aus der ich gerade komme – erst der an der nächsten Haltestelle wird in die Bid Abadi nach Süden abbiegen…  
  
  
Plötzlich sehe ich zwei Uniformen auf 11 Uhr schräg vor mir…obwohl ich Fersengeld geben möchte wie ein gesuchter Verbrecher, versuche ich, in normalem Tempo an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Die Polizisten bleiben stehen, als ich fast auf ihrer Höhe bin. Einer schickt den anderen auf die andere Straßenseite…dort torkelt vor einem großen Schaufenster eine Gestalt herum, einen Gegenstand in der Hand – vielleicht ein Stein… – wahrscheinlich im Opiumrausch – der Iran hat ein massives Drogenproblem, habe ich gelesen, die billigen Opiate kommen aus Afghanistan...  
Da tritt mir mit einem Mal der erste Polizist in den Weg.  
„Sie haben sich verirrt – schauen wir in Ihren Stadtplan…“, sagt er auf Englisch.  
Verdattert starre ich ihn an: „Bakhtiar! Was ist passiert…?“ –  
„Schnell!“  
Ich gebe ihm den Stadtplan und wir verschanzen uns dahinter.  
Bakhtiar späht über den Rand der Karte zu seinem Kollegen und dem Junkie. „Geben Sie mir ihr Handy, Dr Hudson,“ sagt er leise aber sehr deutlich. „Keine Angst, das ist mit Mr Ezard abgesprochen. Machen Sie schon!“  
Ich halte den Atem an und gehorche.  
„Es ist nur zu Ihrem Schutz. Sie bekommen es morgen zurück.“ –  
„Sie sind degradiert worden…“, stelle ich bedauernd fest.  
Das erste Mal sieht er mich richtig an – die Bitterkeit und Trauer in seinem Blick sind neu. „Ich schäme mich…für mein Land…für dieses Regime… Ich hab das nicht sehen wollen…“ Er verstummt und mir wird klar, dass er nach Fassung ringt. Der Mann ist gebrochen.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Sie beide da vorhaben – passen Sie bloß auf sich auf…!“  
Ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann, faltet er den Stadtplan zusammen und sagt laut und freundlich: “Dann ist ja jetzt alles klar. Kommen Sie gut in Ihr Hotel. Schönen Aufenthalt noch.“  
Da Bakhtiars Kollege zurück ist, bedanke ich mich bloß verwirrt und setze meinen Weg fort.  
  
Nach mehreren Hundert Yards kommt mir langsam ein Polizeiauto entgegen, es fährt gerade an mir vorbei, als die Türen aufgerissen werden und ich mich prompt zwischen ihnen und zwei Zivilen gefangen finde.  
„Das ist einer – der war auf der Überwachungskamera“, sagt einer zum anderen auf Persisch, greift sich meine Handgelenke und knallt sie auf das Autodach. Ich leiste keinen Widerstand. Ein Elektronik-Detektor kommt zum Einsatz, ich werde abgetastet, mein Portemonnaie untersucht…die beiden Zivilen werden immer unzufriedener, schließlich entschuldigen sie sich süßlich lächelnd – und lassen mich gehen…  
  
  
Als ich endlich wieder in den Bus klettere, fühle ich mich so abgehetzt, als hätte ich einen Marathon hinter mir, meine Hände schmerzen und sind gleichzeitig merkwürdig taub.  
– "Im Iran ist Fröhlichkeit verboten. Wenn man jungen Menschen die Fröhlichkeit wegnimmt, dann greifen sie zu Drogen."  – plötzlich ist da dieses Zitat, aus einem der vielen Texte, die ich vor unserer Reise im Netz gelesen habe. Und doch geht mir durch den Kopf: …dieser Junkie…das war kein Zufall…der war irgendwie organisiert…! Heißt das, Bakhtiar hat im Laufe des heutigen Tages Sherman gestellt, als er um das Irancell-Gebäude geschlichen ist? Was für ein Risiko…! Wozu das jetzt noch? Und wieso soll sich Bakhtiar jetzt auch noch in Spionageverdacht bringen? Der hat doch auch schon genug Probleme!  
Ich kann kaum noch klar denken und ich bin sicher nicht mehr wirklich in der Verfassung, auf mich aufzupassen...

 

  
  
**‚Wir HABEN einen Fehler…!’**   
  


 

Es passiert ganz hinten und ganz vorne im Bus – gleichzeitig, dass unter den Fahrgästen eine Nervosität um sich greift und wellenartig von beiden Seiten in meine Richtung schwappt. Aber die Beobachtung hilft wenig; noch weniger die Erkenntnis, worin der Anlass für diese Unruhe besteht: Der Bus wird von Militärfahrzeugen umstellt und zum Anhalten gezwungen, alle Türen öffnen sich und Soldaten entern den Wagen. Die Grabesstille, die sich plötzlich ausbreitet, macht die Angst der Menschen spürbar. In der bedrängenden Enge des Busses werden wir von einzelnen Teams herauszitiert – nacheinander in den Mittelgang, immer ein paar gleichzeitig – Durchsuchung, Passkontrolle – so als sollten klaustrophobische Anwandlungen provoziert werden. Scheinbar planlos wird der ein oder andere angebrüllt, mit dem Oberkörper auf die Rückenlehnen einer leeren Reihe gepresst oder zu Boden gedrückt. Mit sieben Leuten sind nun schon Soldaten nach draußen verschwunden. Nun bin ich an der Reihe. Was ich jetzt hier in diesem Bus genau wollte, werde ich gefragt Selten hat es mich so viel Mühe gekostet, höflich zu bleiben. „Ich will nur zurück in mein Hotel. Nachdem ich irgendwann im Bus eingeschlafen war, hatte ich mich total verirrt.“ Mein Ausweis wird an einen Ranghöheren weiter gereicht und geprüft. Wieder ist der einzige Lichtblick, dass ich das Handy nicht mehr habe – und die anderen Spielereien sowieso im Hotel geblieben sind – aber das hier ist trotzdem nicht geheuer – und es kann dauern!  
  
Plötzlich greift jemand nach dem Gewehr eines Soldaten – doch er ist bereits tot, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlägt…fantastisch! Das wird die Prozedur sicher enorm beschleunigen!  
  
  
Es ist bereits 22:00 Uhr durch, als sich der Bus endlich wieder in Bewegung setzt. Dass ich im Hotel ankommen werde, glaube ich erst, als ich tatsächlich im neunten Stock des neuen Flügels vor meiner Zimmertür stehe…  
  
  
Ich bekomme meine Zimmertür nicht auf – irgendwie erwische ich diesen Scheißschlitz nicht richtig – bekomme die Karte zwar hinein, aber es funktioniert trotzdem nicht! – …weil ich abgesehen von den Schmerzen kein Gefühl mehr in den Händen habe und die Wunden bereits angeschwollen sind.  
Ein paar Yards weiter öffnet sich die Tür – da ist Sherman auch schon neben mir und hat meine Karte in der Hand, rasch öffnet er, schiebt mich in mein Zimmer und schließt die Tür.  
„John…?“  
Ich schaffe es noch bis zum Sessel, lasse mich hineinfallen und versuche, die Handschuhe abzustreifen. Als mir vor Schmerz fast die Tränen kommen, schließe ich die Augen. Durch mein eigenes Wimmern erschreckt, gebe ich auf.  
„Du musst mir helfen…schneid sie auf…!“ stoße ich hervor.  
Sherman gehorcht so schnell wie möglich. Dann höre ich, wie er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen einatmet. Seine Reaktion überrascht mich so sehr, dass ich die Augen aufschlage. Sherman hat meine linke Hand freigelegt – die Wunden bluten teilweise immer noch heftig, aber mittlerweile ist das Gewebe auch noch angeschwollen und gerötet.  
„Glassplitter“, sage ich nur.  
„Die Autobombe – es ist in den Nachrichten“, erwidert Sherman tonlos. „Ich hole das Notfallset.“    
„Hat dein Handy eine Lupenfunktion?“ frage ich, während Sherman meine linke Hand auf einem Frotteetuch platziert. Er gibt mir eine Pinzette und holt sein Smartphone hervor.  
Meine Hand zittert leicht und ich sehe verschwommen… – obwohl Sherman das Handy absolut ruhig hält, gelingt es mir kaum, den Größten der Splitter zu fassen zu kriegen…die Schwellungen machen es natürlich nicht einfacher – wie soll ich das erst mit der linken Hand machen…? Außerdem tut es nicht nur verdammt weh, es versetzt mich auch fast in Panik, dass diese Verletzungen vielleicht wirklich zu bleibenden Schäden führen könnten, wenn sie nicht fachkundig versorgt werden.  
“…ich schaff das nicht…“, stöhne ich frustriert.  
„Lass es mich versuchen, John“, sagt Sherman sanft.  
Ich nicke nur, lasse mir von ihm die Pinzette aus der Hand nehmen. Sherman nötigt mir eine Dose Cola auf, die ich kaum noch halten kann, aber ich verweigere vorläufig das Schmerzmittel – ich will es wenigstens sofort mitbekommen, wenn etwas schief läuft…!  
„Kannst du alle Finger bewegen?“ fragt er mich, streift Latexhandschuhe über und desinfiziert seine Hände.  
Ich nicke nur und dann sehe ich in sein regloses Gesicht, während er konzentriert Splitter um Splitter aus meiner linken Hand herauspult... – nein, mit dieser Vokabel tue ich ihm sicher bitter unrecht! – bestimmt macht er es geschickt…sogar behutsam – aber so fühlt es sich verdammt noch mal an…! Ich denke an seine Hilfe nach der Pfeffersprayattacke von…?!...von vor einer Woche…! Und hoffe inständig, dass er auch diesmal weiß, was er tut…, denke an Lestrades Schilderung von der nachgebauten Bombe... Hat Sherlock sich manchmal selbst operiert in den letzten fünf Jahren…?  
„John, nach dieser Übergabe kannst du keinen Krankenhausaufenthalt riskieren. Es sind ein paar Splitter, die ich mit ein paar winzigen Schnitten entfernen kann – ich werde keine Sehnen verletzen. Vertraust du mir?“  
Obwohl ich es gewusst habe, wird mir richtig schlecht, als er das sagt. Aber selbst wenn wir sofort fliegen könnten und ich irgendwo in Osteuropa operiert würde, wäre es eine weitere gefährliche Verzögerung…  
Ich schließe die Augen und flüstere: „Ich weiß, du tust dein Bestes…“  
Ein paar Atemzüge später fragt er: „John? Hältst du’s noch aus?“  
Ich schlage die Augen auf sehe ihn fest an und nicke nur. Also arbeitet er weiter… mittlerweile doch angespannt, die Brauen zusammengekniffen. Es sind immer nur Sekundenbruchteile, wo er mich abcheckt, ob ich ihn noch ansehe… Ich weiß sehr wohl, was das für einen Unterscheid macht: Ein OP-Team zu haben, in einem richtigen Operationssaal, sich nur auf das Operationsfeld zu konzentrieren – da ist die professionelle Distanz nicht schwer. Aber einen Patienten zu haben, der einen ansieht, der bei Bewusstsein ist und Schmerzen hat und… verdammt, ja – und Angst natürlich auch… Das ist etwas anderes. Und wie steht es mit unserem selbst ernannten hochfunktionellen Soziopathen…?  
  
Endlich legt er das Skalpell beiseite, beginnt, die Wunden zu desinfizieren und zu verbinden…schließlich schneidet er auch den rechten Handschuh auf, um die ganze Prozedur zu wiederholen. Der Schmerz flammt auf, wie ein Feuer, das angefacht wird… Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, dass es jetzt die Hand ist, mit der ich das Skalpell führe, dass es jetzt die Hand ist, mit der ich schieße…  
All das dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit…  
  
„Fertig“, murmelt er endlich und wischt sich müde über die Stirn. „Ich denke, ich habe alle erwischt.“  
“Danke dir… Sherlock…“, mir versagt fast die Stimme.  
Sherman lächelt – und schweigt. Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass er so etwas sagen könnte, wie: ‚Danke mir besser noch nicht – dir fehlen noch zu viele Daten für eine Prognose…’  
„Bist du jetzt bereit, etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu nehmen?“ Es ist eigentlich keine Frage – die Formulierung hat eher den Unterton von: ‚Du wirst dich doch jetzt nicht etwa immer noch weigern wollen, etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu nehmen…?’  
Gehorsam spüle ich die Pillen mit dem Rest Cola hinunter, dann räuspere ich mich gewaltsam und bemühe mich, mit einigermaßen kräftiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich hatte Empfang. Eine SMS kam rein… Bakhtiar hat es jetzt…ist auch gut so…Ich bin kurz darauf von der Polizei kontrolliert worden – sie hatten mich auf der Überwachungskamera von Irancell, später hat das Militär den Bus gestürmt…“  
„Das besprechen wir Morgen.“ entscheidet Sherman, zieht mich aus dem Sessel, manövriert mich irgendwie ins Bett, zieht mir die Schuhe aus…  
„Bin nur froh, dass das niemand gesehen hat…“, brumme ich noch, der Vollständigkeit halber.  
Aber dann schäme ich mich dieser Bemerkung. Er hat so gewissenhaft und behutsam gearbeitet…!  
„Danke, Sherlock“, wiederhole ich aufrichtig.  
  
  
Endlich sitzen wir im Taxi zum Flughafen. Ich bin nicht ganz bei mir. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht recht und meine Hände sind taub. Die Schmerzmittel, die Sherlock mir gegeben hat, müssen stärker sein, als ich dachte. Flug um Flug wird gestrichen oder verspätet sich. Eine Bombendrohung hat alle und alles durcheinander gebracht. Wir müssen zuerst nach Teheran – es geht von hier aus kein Flug in den Westen. Ich fühle mich elend und fiebrig. Irgendwie ist meine Erinnerung nicht ganz lückenlos… Sherlock schiebt mich auf einen Sitz dieser fest montierten Stuhlreihen in der Halle und bleibt nahe bei mir stehen. Trotz des Lärms muss ich mich zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht einschlafe…  
Endlich rufen sie unseren Flug auf…!  
Irgendwie kann ich es nicht glauben…war’s das jetzt wirklich…? Ich versuche, aus dem Sitz hoch zu kommen, aber mir fehlt einfach die Kraft. Sherlock zieht mich hoch, stellt mich auf die Füße, aber meine Beine sind wirklich zu schwach. Ich versuche zu gehen, aber es reicht ja kaum dafür, wenigstens stehen zu bleiben…!    
Plötzlich sind wir von Soldaten umzingelt.  
„Sind sie das?“ fragt ein Offizier einen Polizisten und einen Angestellten des Abbasi.  
„Genau. Ganz komische Sachen hatten die mit! Haben alles versteckt, aber ich habe es trotzdem gefunden!“ trumpft der Hotelangestellte auf.  
„Wie solches Spionagezeugs! Hockten immer auf dem Balkon zusammen und spielten auf ihren Handys herum!  
„Sie haben sich mit diesem Kerl getroffen – Professor Faruk – kurz bevor er gestorben ist!“ setzt der Polizist hinzu.  
„Ja, sehr verdächtig!“  
Sherlock richtet sich drohend auf. “Wenn irgendetwas Verdächtiges in unseren Koffern sein sollte, dann wurde es uns untergeschoben!“ erklärt er kampflustig, denn wir haben Mycrofts Spielzeuge vor Ort in Elektroschrott verwandelt und nicht einmal die braunen Kontaktlinsen mitgenommen.  
Ein Sicherheitsangestellter des Flughafens knallte unsere Koffer auf den Tresen und öffnete sie: „Wie auch immer! So, hier: Sehen Sie, was da fehlt?“  
„In deren Koffern? Wie soll das gehen?“ fragte der Offizier.  
„Ihre Telefone, wo sind ihre Mobiltelefone? – Sie haben sie nicht beim Handgepäck und auch nicht in den Koffern. Beide wurden mit modernsten Smartphones gesehen.  
Nun, die Frage ist doch, wo sind ihre Telefone jetzt?“  
„Vielleicht verloren?“ schlug ein Soldat vor.  
“Alle beide? Seien Sie nicht albern! Oder?“ bohrte der Offizier weiter.  
„Der Kontaktmann – Sie denken, dass der Kontaktmann sie hat?  
Ein zweiter Sicherheitsangestellter drängte sich dazwischen.  
„Sie brauchen doch gar nicht lange nach einem Frevel zu suchen, wenn Sie die beiden Schweine festhalten wollen!  
Isfahan, wir HABEN einen Fehler!“  
„Was denn für einen Fehler?“  
Er warf die Deckel unserer Koffer zu – und da sah ich es auch:  
„PINK!“

 

  
  
**Agentenblues**   
  


 

  
– …’Pink!? Wie können unsere Koffer pink sein?!’…– schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
– …’Das ist blanker UNSINN! WATSON, Du TRÄUMST!!! NIMM DICH ZUSAMMEN…! RAUS DA!! ABER SOFORT!!!’…–  
  
  
Aus diesem Traum herauszukommen, war wie aus einem tiefen, eisigen, schlammigen Tümpel hoch zu tauchen. Und genauso schnappte ich auch nach Luft, als ich die Oberfläche des Schlafs endlich durchstoßen hatte. Es war gut, dass die Stehlampe in der Ecke brannte. Ich hielt die Augen krampfhaft offen, um mich mit ihnen an der Realität festzusaugen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich doch immer noch in meinem Hotelzimmer lag – immer noch in diesem fürchterlichen Land, verletzt und in Lebensgefahr – aber zumindest nicht verhaftet…!  
  
„John…“ Sherman erschien in meinem Blickfeld.  
„Alles okay“, meine Stimme war heiser. „Ich habe nur... einen solchen Schwachsinn geträumt…“ In meiner Brust steckte noch ein beklemmendes Gefühl, von dem ich aber wusste, dass es völlig harmlos war.  
Ein Kichern überkam mich plötzlich, schwach, aber doch irgendwie fast krampfhaft schüttelte es mich wie ein Anflug von Wahnsinn: Jetzt musste ich schon darüber erleichtert sein, dass ich noch immer in diesem verdammten Hotel war, wo wir uns kaum einen Tee oder Kaffee zu trinken getrauten…!  
„John, bist du wirklich in Ordnung?“ Sherman klang nicht nur völlig humorlos – sondern ehrlich besorgt. In diesem Moment hatte ich auch schon seine Hand auf der Stirn.  
„Du hast Fieber…“, stellte er fest.  
„Unsinn!" Ich hatte Mühe, nicht aufzulachen. "DU hast kalte Hände, weil du wer-weiß-wie-lange nichts gegessen hast und völlig übermüdet bist! Direkt nach der Übergabe im Bus war deine Hand auch kalt – obwohl sie kurz zuvor noch im Handschuh gesteckt hat“, beteuerte ich. Ich fühlte mich immer noch schwach – aber definitiv nicht fiebrig.  
Das ließ ihn an seiner Diagnose zumindest zweifeln. Offenkundig erinnerte er sich…  
„Es sind nur die Nerven“, versicherte ich ihm, nicht dass er noch auf die Idee kam, meine Körpertemperatur anhand meiner Pulsfrequenz zu bestimmen – letztere war bestimmt erhöht – aber noch wegen dieses Alptraums mit dem absurden Ende.  
Vielleicht…?  
„Weißt du, ich habe geträumt, wir würden am Flugplatz vom Militär aufgehalten…dabei hatten wir doch das komplette Equipment gar nicht mehr bei uns! Aber nun machte es uns verdächtig, dass wir überhaupt keine Handys mehr hatten – es war wie bei Jennifer Wilson – sie glaubten schließlich, die Software könnte in den Handys gewesen sein! – und dann wollten sie uns letztendlich deshalb verhaften…“ Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „…weil unsere Koffer pink waren...! Verstehst du? – sie waren ganz plötzlich alle beide PINK!“  
Er starrte mich Stirn runzelnd an, dann begann er zu schmunzeln.  
„Dein Morpheus hat einen seltsamen Humor...“, stellte er fest.  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er sonst fast nie Humor bewies und wohl eher mit irgendwelchen Erinnyen im Bunde stand, sondern freute mich, dass meine Strategie aufgegangen war.  
„Versuch, wieder zu schlafen“, riet er mir und kehrte in den Sessel zurück.  
„Gute Nacht“, sagte ich.  
Dann berührte ich mit beiden Daumen heimlich meine Fingerspitzen…der Grad der Schwellung und die Verbände machten es schwer – beim kleinen Finger fast unmöglich – aber alle Sehnen und Nerven schienen so weit noch zu funktionieren. Beruhigt ließ ich mich innerlich fallen und schlief bald erneut ein.  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es taghell und mein Mitbewohner verschwunden…  
Ich hatte mich einigermaßen erholt, aber meine Handrücken fühlten sich durch die Schwellung merkwürdig steif an und hatten wieder begonnen zu schmerzen...  
  
…Verdammt…!  
Wie würde es mir die nächsten Tage gelingen, mich umzuziehen? Von anderen Handgriffen gar nicht zu reden...  
Nun, das konnte ich gleich mal ausprobieren, denn meine Blase war ohnehin ganz gut gefüllt... Ich wuchtete mich auf die Seite, hakte meine Fersen gegen die Kante des Bettes und hebelte mich mit den Beinen in eine sitzende Position. Anschließend wartete ich darauf, ob mein Kreislauf zu dieser Aktion irgendwelche unqualifizierten Kommentare abgeben würde...  
–…’Nein? Will ich dir auch geraten haben...!...–  
Entschlossen stand ich auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer...  
Immerhin gelang es mir, aus der Anzughose heraus zu kommen - allerdings wollte ich weder mein Glück noch meine Hände überstrapazieren und schlüpfte nach dem zu erledigenden Geschäft in eine Schlafanzughose, vertauschte außerdem das Jackett mit dem Hotelbademantel – wenigstens waren alle Ärmel einigermaßen weit genug... Dann dachte ich darüber nach, dass mir mein Mitbewohner nachher meine Hände in Plastikbeutel eintüten und mit Klebeband wasserdicht versiegeln könnte, damit ich selbstständig duschen konnte...  
...die Hände von gewaltsam zu Tode gekommenen Menschen wurden auch eingetütet – hauptsächlich wegen möglicher Spuren unter den Fingernägeln...allerdings in Papiertüten, damit Fäulnisprozesse oder die Entwicklung von Insekten nicht beeinflusst wurden...  
Irgendwie hatte ich die letzten dreieinhalb Wochen viel zu viel tote "Patienten" gehabt... das war doch eigentlich nie mein Interessengebiet gewesen...?!  
  
Ich sah mich nach einer Notiz um...nichts. Nur die komische Gummipistole lag wieder unter dem Kopfkissen…  
Vielleicht hatte er einfach vermutet, ich sei noch zu erschöpft, um aufzuwachen, bevor er zurück war...?  
  
Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend überfielen mich...ein Teil von mir hatte versucht, sich zu wappnen, jeden Moment das gruselige Zusammenschnappen einer zerschnittenen Sehne zu spüren, die sich schlagartig ausbreitende kribbelige Taubheit eines verstörten Nervs oder zumindest eine unerwartete heftige Blutung aus einer verletzten Ader... aber größten Teils hatte ich mich bemüht, auszublenden, dass der CD normalerweise, wenn er eine Pinzette oder ein Skalpell zur Hand nahm, an Leichen oder Leichenteilen herum zu werkeln pflegte...nun – andererseits ...wir hatten ja auch an Leichen unsere ersten Fingerübungen gemacht...!  
Er hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben...!  
'Lass es mich versuchen', hatte er gesagt und 'vertraust du mir?' – da war keine Überheblichkeit gewesen. Selbstvertrauen, ja – aber nicht mehr! Er hatte gehofft, dass ich es selbst tun könnte, hatte nicht angeben wollen... Kein: 'Lasst mich den Löwen auch spielen...!'  
...und in einer halbwegs normalen Situation hätte ich ihn das auch niemals machen lassen! –...hätte ich es selbst womöglich nicht mal versucht – also in Afghanistan natürlich schon – aber nicht nach einem Unfall in England oder sonstwo in der Nähe einer Klinik mit Spezialisten...  
  
Mir fielen jede Menge Leute ein, die mich für komplett wahnsinnig erklärt hätten, weil ich ihm letzte Nacht meine Hände anvertraut hatte...aber ich war mittlerweile froh darüber, dass ich nicht gezweifelt hatte... und sollte ich jetzt doch noch eine Infektion bekommen, dann würde das nicht sein Fehler sein – sondern daran liegen, dass sich die Wundversorgung über fast vier Stunden verzögert hatte...  
  
  
– ...'oh nein...er wird wohl die Kamera suchen...das Handy zurückholen... – von Bakhtiar, der seinerseits vielleicht sowieso noch unter besonderer Beobachtung des VEVAK steht...es sei denn, sie haben es ihm abgekauft, dass er da total naiv reingschlittert ist...und ich bin ziemlich sicher, das ist er wirklich...!  
...ist unser Geheimdienst da genau so wie der VEVAK...? Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht wissen...! Ich meine, man muss zwar einen überführten Verbrecher, der Informationen haben kann, die für andere überlebenswichtig sind, jetzt wirklich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen – direkt foltern natürlich auch nicht... – aber sonst...? Und unbeteiligte Dritte fertig machen..., die ihre Nase in die falschen Angelegenheiten gesteckt hatten – noch dazu aus purer Gewissenhaftigkeit...?  
Andererseits...durchaus denkbar. dass Bakhtiar nun in den Untergrund ging..., sich oppositionellen Gruppen anschloss... '... –  
  
Ich hatte doch auch schon mal eine weitaus idealistischere Sicht auf mein Weltbild gehabt – die 'Achse des Bösen' und so...obwohl...nachdem, was ich die letzte Woche so recherchiert hatte...!  
  
Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig...wenigstens eine Cola zum Frühstück würde ich wohl brauchen... EINE Dose war noch in der Minibar. Um den Pullring zu fassen zu kriegen, bog ich ihn mit dem Skalpell hoch, das mein Chirurg zusammen mit der Pinzette, den blutigen Kompressen und dem Handtuch einfach hatte auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen.  
In diesem Moment konnte ich darüber nur schmunzeln...das sah ihm so ähnlich...aber diesmal würde ich das natürlich nicht wegräumen...!  
  
Gut... jetzt war ich wirklich genug herum geturnt...ich kroch also ins Bett zurück, um noch etwas auzuruhen, bevor er zurückkommen würde...  
  
...10:28... wieso war er noch nicht zurück...? Ich angelte nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an.  
Nach dem Motiv aus der Nationalhymne folgte ein Allahu akbar und eine völlig überzogene patriotische Begrüßungsphrase, die mich fast schon wieder dazu gebracht hätte, den Ausknopf zu betätigen...  
Stolz wurde verkündet, dass am Samstag weitere Atomkraftwerke in Betrieb genommen werden sollten – aus Sicherheitsgründen werden die Standorte erst nachträglich bekannt gegeben. Auf dem Imam Khomeini Air Port in Teheran sei um 23:19 eine Maschine der israelischen Fluggesellschaft El Al in den einzigen Tower gestürzt – und zwar kurz nach dem START! Die Halle mit dem Duty-Free-Shop war stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und die nahegelegene Tankstation explodiert. Die Zahl der Toten belaufe sich auf über 420, Tendenz steigend. Der Flughafen bleibe vorläufig gesperrt. –  
  
Mir wurde eiskalt, als ich den verwackelten Film eines Augenzeugen verfolgte. Alle Explosionen, die ich jemals aus nächster Nähe hatte miterleben müssen, waren plötzlich wieder präsent und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich in eine Hölle aus Flammen, Qualm und Ohren betäubendem Getöse versetzt...  
  
Ich riss mich fast sofort selbst mental zurück, um nicht abzustürzen und zwang mich dazu nachzudenken...  
  
Wäre es nach mir gegangen, hätten wir etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch dort in der Halle sein können...  
Wenn das ein Anschlag gewesen war, war ein Krieg dann überhaupt noch aufzuhalten?  
Oder besser gesagt: War das schon der Krieg?  
Machte der Mossad so etwas?  
Oder wollte da der Iran das Feindbild Israel propagieren...? Nahm der VEVAK solch einen Kollateralschaden inkauf?  
Und was hieß das für unsere Rückreise? Dieser Flughafen war DER Umschlagplatz für die Flüge in den Westen...!  
Er lag weit südlich der Stadt im Nirgendwo – der in Karaj weiter westlich war noch winziger und der in Teheran selbst – Mehrabad Air Port – wurde ohnehin schon viel stärker überwacht...  
Die Autobombe, deren Explosion ich am Vorabend miterlebt hatte, war nicht die einzige in dieser Nacht gewesen, es waren noch zwei unweit von Moscheen in Isfahan hochgegangen – angeblich hatte man über das Internet einen Bekenner-Clip der Chaluqi-Abanim LeDavid, einer ultraextremen zionistischen Gruppierung, die sich einbildete mit Gesetzestreue, Enthaltsamkeit und bloßem Gottvertrauen jeden Goliath besiegen zu können und sich deshalb nach den 'fünf Steinen Davids' benannt hatte, die er sich als Munition für seine Schleuder ausgewählt hatte...  
Sollte ich das wirklich glauben...? Israel hatte die Existenz dieser Gruppierung bisher immer geleugnet...!  
  
Endlich hörte ich drüben die Tür...!  
Sherman glitt zur Balkontür herein – mit einer kleineren und einer größeren Papiertüte.  
"John. Du warst schon auf...fühlst du dich besser?"  
"Guten Morgen. Ja, alles so weit in Ordnung."  
"Wirklich...?" hakte er misstrauisch nach und als er mich forschend musterte, wurde mir klar, dass mir wohl doch anzumerken war, wie sehr mich die Reportage eben erschüttert hatte.  
"...oh...das liegt an den Nachrichten, schätze ich... Was hast du erreicht?" lenkte ich ab und machte den Fernseher aus.  
"Zunächst mal: Frühstück..." Diesmal packte er zwei Sandwiches aus, öffnete den Kaffeebecher und zückte dann einen Gefrierbeutel...  
"Die Idee kam mir auch schon", grinste ich und ließ ihn mir über die rechte Hand stülpen. "allerdings in Verbindung mit dem Gedanken an eine Dusche..."  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit... Ich geh' eine rauchen..."  
Mein Mitbewohner verschwand auf den Balkon. Vielleicht störte es ihn, wie ich mein Frühstück hinunter schlang...er musste jetzt seit dreieinhalb Tagen nichts mehr gegessen haben – naja abgesehen von etwas Zucker im Kaffee oder in der Cola...  
...oder wich er mir aus...? Mein Blick fiel auf die größere der beiden Tüten...was war das...? ...ein Herrenausstatter...?!  
  
Schließlich kam er zurück. "Du warst – shoppen?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Auf Kosten des MI6... Weil DU einen neuen Mantel brauchtest!" grinste er. Und dann hielt er ihn hoch: Überall Brandflecken... links unten war vorne der Rand angesengt und hing in Fetzen, einige Scharten und Kratzer, wenige schlitzförmige Löcher...  
"Oh...natürlich..." Ich war zu überrumpelt, um meinen Schrecken sofort überspielen zu können.  
"Mycroft hat dich über dieses Material wohl nicht aufgeklärt: schwer entflammbar, bietet auch noch Messerattacken erheblichen Widerstand. – Nun: Dieser hier ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Mantel und kein Superhelden-Kostüm, er schützt bloß gegen Kälte..."  
Ohne weiteren Kommentar hängte er den neuen Mantel in den Schrank und kam an mein Bett. Er holte das Handy aus der Tasche, schaltete es ein und hielt es mir hin, so dass ich das Display betrachten konnte.  
"Sieh dir das an, das hast du gestern Abend von der Kamera empfangen."  
Eine festliche Halle, unzählige Menschen, Speisen, roter Samt...ein Baldachin mit Blumenschmuck, dazu mit Schleifen und Girlanden dekorierte Topfpflanzen: Lorbeer, Orangenbäumchen...und – Palmen...  
"Die Hochzeit...das ist die Feier in der Abbasi-Halle...!" stammelte ich. "Aber das würde ja heißen...!"  
"Dass NIEMAND die Kamera gefunden hat! – Genau! Vorgesternabend war es in der leeren Halle ganz einfach nur dunkel und kalt." Er grinste mich erwartungsvoll an. "Und...?"  
"Aber im Pardis-Saal war doch eine Palme – an der richtigen Stelle...es war eine andere? Man hat sie ausgetauscht? Hatten sie auf einmal zu viel Grünzeug im Abbasi-Saal und haben dann wieder einiges zurück in die anderen Räume gestellt...?"  
"Durchaus möglich. Aber überleg mal: Wo steht die Palme jetzt – und wo hat sie vorher gestanden...?"  
Ich verkniff es mir, die Namen der Räume zu wiederholen – offenbar meinte er etwas anderes...  
Die Palme musste nun am Fenster stehen – Kamera Richtung nach Innen...im Pardis-Saal dagegen hatte sie eine Position gehabt...an der Wand...in einer dunklen Ecke...!  
  
"Photosynthese...! Oh, Mann, es ist so einfach! Sie positionieren alle paar Tage die Pflanzen um, damit die im Dunklen nicht verkümmern und damit sie nicht schief werden, wenn sie sich der Sonne zudrehen..." stöhnte ich.  
"John, du bist ein Genie!" rief der CD enthusiastisch. "Du bist schneller darauf gekommen als ich!"  
"Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich", gab ich zurück und verbarg meine Freude über dieses seltene und überschwängliche Lob hinter einem boshaften Grinsen: "Ist das nicht offensichtlich, warum ich schneller war?" Ich genoss seine offensichtliche Fassungslosigkeit…offensichtlich…!  
"...nicht...für mich..." stammelte der Meisterdetektiv in komischer Verzweiflung.  
"Na, weil du ja nicht mal bei dir selbst darauf achtest, was du brauchst! Du ignorierst Hunger und Müdigkeit – und ich wette, es würde selbst einen Kaktus umbringen, wenn er dich als Besitzer hätte...!"  
"...pass auf was du sagst. Sonst lasse ich dich die nächsten drei Tage hungern!" versetzte er mit einem teuflischen Schmunzeln.  
  
Etwas in mir erstarrte zu Eis…  
  
"...w...was... die nächsten drei…Tage...? Was meinst du...?"  
Sherman machte das Handy aus, legte es beiseite und sah mich ernst an.  
"John. Die Übergabe, die du da gestern gemacht hast...das – war nicht das Virus – "  
"WAS!" Ich sah rot, schoss vor, um ihn an den Aufschlägen seines Mantels zu packen und wurde jäh ausgebremst – meine Handgelenke zwischen seine Finger geklemmt – mal wieder... – Allerdings mit viel weniger Druck als beim letzten Mal.  
"John! Vorsicht...deine Hände... – ! Warte,… – lass mich erklären... Diese Übergabe war von großer Wichtigkeit, wirklich. Und es war entscheidend, dass du daran glaubtest. Aber Husain war nicht unsere neue Kontaktperson. Er sollte nicht dafür sorgen, dass Stuxnet-Delta installiert wird..."  
"Aber woher willst du das wissen!" knurrte ich gekränkt.  
"Weil vereinbart war, dass wir unter gar keinen Umständen den 'Frankenstein' für eine Nachricht verwenden! ...und weil Husain in einem koscheren Restaurant zu Mittag gegessen hat..."  
"Das muss nichts heißen..."  
"Doch...denn er hat auf die Uhr gesehen und dann ein Menü geordert, das keinerlei Fleisch enthielt – dafür aber Milchprodukte..."  
Sherman ließ meine Handgelenke los.  
"Er ist Jude...kein Moslem..." stammelte ich frustriert. Moslems müssen nicht darauf achten, dass sich Milch und Fleisch in ihrem Organismus nicht ins Gehege kommen...  
"...'war', John...", verbesserte er müde.  
Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an: "Du meinst...er war in der El-Al-Maschine!?"  
Sherman lächelte schwach. "Und das ist gut so."  
"Gut?!" explodierte ich. Ich brüllte so heftig, dass der Soziopath neben mir zusammenzuckte.  
„Es sind über 400 Menschen dabei draufgegangen…!“  
"John. Vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dass ich mit dem Absturz nichts zu tun hatte...? – Was glaubst du, was erst ein Krieg bedeuten würde…? Es ist nämlich so: Eigentlich hätten wir beide, um zu demonstrieren, dass wir an eine erfolgreich abgewickelte Übergabe glauben, heute auschecken müssen. Es war geplant, dass wir nach so einer Aktion Flugtickets buchen, nach Teheran fliegen und auf dem Landweg zurückkommen und uns andere Hotels außerhalb von Isfahan suchen – jeder ein Anderes für die nächsten Tage! Das konnte ich dir doch gestern Abend nicht sagen...! Du solltest dir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, nicht in dieser Verfassung...und ich habe nach einem Ausweg gegrübelt. Der Einzige, den ich gesehen habe, war, dich nachhause zu schicken..."  
"...nur, wenn du mitkommst...", hörte ich mich tonlos sagen.  
"Aber nach allem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, würde diese falsche Fährte mit dem scheinbaren Abflug und dem Wechsel des Hotels ohnehin nicht mehr helfen, weil die Sicherheitskräfte und der Geheimdienst viel zu alarmiert sind, um so etwas zu übersehen...es würde uns eher verdächtig machen... – aber es ist auch nicht mehr notwendig – denn wer auch immer unsere echte Kontaktperson gewesen sein könnte – es könnte ihn so oder so erwischt haben... Damit verliert sich diese Spur...  
Ich frage mich, ob diese drei Bomben nicht einfach ein Vorwand gewesen sind, die Kontrollen zu verstärken..."  
„Was hat Mycroft denn nun gestern geschrieben?“  
„Verschlüsselte Angaben über Zeitintervalle und Koordinaten, in denen wir für kurze Zeit kommunizieren können, in denen er für weniger als drei Minuten an einem bestimmten Punkt eine Satellitenverbindung für uns aufbauen lässt.“ Er schöpfte tief Atem und sah mir in die Augen: „Ich sehe nur diese eine Möglichkeit, John – und ich kann es nicht allein tun.“  
Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und sagte: „Ich denke, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hängen lasse – aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich gerade in der Verfassung bin, dich zu unterstützen…“  
„Das ist mir doch klar, John…“  
„Also, was hast du vor…?“  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie gründlich dich Mycroft gebrieft hat. Also: Das U-Bahnnetz von Isfahan befindet sich noch im Bau…“ Ich nickte. „Es gibt hier eine Atomanlage… unterirdisch…“ Ich nickte erneut. „Es sind Anzeichen entdeckt worden, die darauf schließen lassen, dass von dieser zentralen Forschungsstation aus, alle Anlagen landesweit gesichert werden sollen. Wenn wir Stuxnet-Delta im Backup dieses Zentralcomputers verstecken können, wird sich das Virus bei jedem Update von neuem installieren. Wie von selbst. –  
John? Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich entgeistert angestarrt haben.  
  
„D…doch…ja…nur: Wie willst du…? Das funktioniert sicher nicht als Hackerangriff – wie willst du da rein kommen?“  
Sherman nickte seufzend. „Ich muss Morrys ins Boot holen. Mycroft muss mir versprechen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er weiter nicht für ihn arbeiten will – und das wird er sicher nicht wollen… – Er kann den Zentralcomputer nicht hacken – der ist nicht selbst online. Aber er kann den Computer der Objektüberwachung und den des Reaktors hacken: Er muss einen Störfall simulieren und dafür sorgen, dass wir unbemerkt hinein gelangen.“  
„Es werden trotzdem Menschen da sein. Mitarbeiter die geopfert werden sollen, um die Anlage zu retten, den Supergau zu vermeiden…“  
„Aber alle werden Schutzanzüge tragen. Man wird nur einen rechteckigen Ausschnitt um unsere Augen herum sehen. Und wir werden die Einzigen sein, die wissen, dass da keine Strahlung austritt. Alles, was wir machen müssen, ist zwei Mitarbeiter zu finden, deren Anzüge uns halbwegs passen. Und da hat uns Professor Faruk schon vorige Woche etwas zusammengestellt. Für den Plan Z, gewissermaßen…“  
  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf…  
...alles, was wir machen müssen, ist uns in ein AKW schleichen und den Zentralcomputer manipulieren…ja, klar…!  
  
„Der beste Zeitpunkt dafür ist das Freitagsgebet. Die Moslems sind dann eigentlich alle beschäftigt, die Ultras vor allem. Natürlich muss es schnell gehen…“  
  
„Freitag…“ wiederholte ich tonlos.  
  
„Damit bleiben dir ziemlich genau 48 h, um dich zu erholen. Du wirst also sofort noch ein paar Tabletten einwerfen und dich ausschlafen“, ordnete Dr Ezard an.  
  
Und nur ein Narr streitet sich mit seinem Arzt.

 

  
  
**Plan Z**

 

  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf…  
– ...,…alles, was wir machen müssen, ist uns in ein AKW schleichen und den Zentralcomputer manipulieren…ja, klar…!’…–  
  
„Der beste Zeitpunkt dafür ist das Freitagsgebet. Die Moslems sind dann eigentlich alle beschäftigt, die Ultras vor allem. Natürlich muss es schnell gehen…“  
  
„Freitag…“ wiederholte ich tonlos.  
  
„Damit bleiben dir ziemlich genau 48 h, um dich zu erholen. Du wirst also sofort noch ein paar Tabletten einwerfen und dich ausschlafen“, ordnete Dr Ezard an.  
  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  Der einzige klare Gedanke, den ich noch fassen konnte, war: –…’Lass ihn jetzt nicht merken, wie es dir geht…! Lass ihn jetzt um alles in der Welt nicht merken, wie beklommen, wie verstört, wie aufgewühlt du bist – dass du dich panisch, hoffnungslos und wie gehirnamputiert fühlst – dass du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst, dass wir das schaffen und da auch noch lebendig wieder rauskommen können…!  
Lass es ihn jetzt bloß nicht merken – denn alles, was du damit erreichen würdest, wäre, dass er doch alleine da hinunter geht – obwohl er selbst gesagt hat, dass er es alleine nicht schaffen kann…’…–  
  
Eine wahnsinnige kleine Fantasie fraß sich in meinen Gedanken fest: Wenn ich eine Droge zur Hand hätte, die unseren Meisterspion wider Willen für 10-12h in eine willenlose Hülle verwandeln könnte, dann würde ich mich einfach mit ihm in das nächste Flugzeug setzen und nach London zurückkehren und wir würden es einfach darauf ankommen lassen, ob Mycroft recht behielt und uns der Iran wirklich um die Ohren flog…  
  
Aber selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte – wäre das wirklich eine Option gewesen? Nachdem ich davon ausgehen musste, dass die Morde, Anschläge – sogar dieser fürchterliche Flugzeugabsturz – DASS DAS ALLES mit dem Atomprogramm und mit Stuxnet zusammenhing – wie konnte ich es da wagen, zu beschließen: ‚Wir bringen das einfach nicht zu Ende’…?  
  
Also hielt ich die Klappe… Denn jedes Wort, das mir durch den Kopf ging, konnte nur falsch sein, keiner meiner Gedanken wäre nur im Entferntesten hilfreich, jeder Laut würde mich verraten und ihm offenbaren, dass ich vor Verzweiflung wie gelähmt war.  
  
Und deshalb war das der einzig mögliche Spielzug, den ich machen konnte: Ich gehorchte und knockte mich aus, legte mein Gehirn lahm, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, dass an solch bescheuerten Sprüchen wie ’Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus’ vielleicht ausnahmsweise doch etwas dran sein könnte…  
Ich wusste, dass es Unsinn war: Das Schlafmittel würde nicht nur mein Bewusstsein, sondern auch mein Unterbewusstsein ausschalten, keine Träume würden mir helfen, das Chaos in meiner Seele zu ordnen – andererseits: Würde eine klarere Sicht auf das, was vor uns lag, nicht zwangsläufig noch größeren Horror hervorrufen...!?  
  
Ich nahm die Medikamente – widerspruchslos und ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, worum es sich handelte – ich stand sowieso völlig neben mir und wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass das Gift mein Großhirn restlos abschalten würde…  
  
  
  
Mein Blutdruck und mein Puls schossen augenblicklich in die Höhe. Gleich im ersten wachen Moment war alles wieder da – und genau wie befürchtet, hatte die bevorstehende Mission für mich nichts von ihrem Schrecken verloren. Ich krümmte mich unter der Decke zusammen und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen…  
  
– …‚In dieser Verfassung werde ich ihm nur ein Klotz am Bein sein’…–, dachte ich, –…‚werde ihn behindern, alles nur noch schwieriger machen – NOCH schwieriger als unmöglich!’ …–  
  
  
– …‚“Ich dachte, ein letztes gemeinsames Dinner – ich meine – vor meiner Reise natürlich…Das ist es doch, was die Leute tun in so einer Situation…“’ …– hallte seine Stimme durch meine Gedanken...  
  
– …‚‚Ich denke, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hängen lasse – ’…–, hatte ich gesagt…  
  
– …‚Verdammt noch mal…!  
Es wird höchste Zeit für den viel zitierten ‚Mut der Verzweiflung’ – oder nicht!?’ …–  
  
Entschlossen stand ich auf – das Zimmer drehte sich und es gelang mir, mit etwas Glück und einem Rest von Körperbeherrschung im Sessel zu landen.  
  
– …‚FUCK!!!’…–  
  
Wie hatte ich Vollidiot einfach diese Pillen einwerfen können? Wie ein naiver Vierzehnjähriger auf seiner ersten Drogenparty?!  
  
– …‚Okay…zu spät…wie spät? 15: 47… zu spät, ja…aber jetzt ist Schluss damit…!’…–  
  
Ich raffte mich auf und wankte auf den Balkon, um frische Luft zu schöpfen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich vor Kälte zu zittern begann.  
NUR vor Kälte…?  
  
Schlotternd stolperte ich zurück in mein Zimmer, wickelte mich zuerst in den Bademantel und anschließend noch in die Decke und wartete darauf, dass meine zuckenden Muskeln meinen Körper wieder aufwärmen würden…  
  
Wo was ER überhaupt…?  
  
Mein Handy hing mal wieder zum Aufladen am Stromnetz.  
1 Entwurf – ich entsperrte es:  
14:54 Bin telefonieren. Kann etwas dauern. Muss vielleicht mehrere Intervalle an verschiedenen Orten nutzen. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf. Löschen. S.  
  
– …‚…Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf…’…–  Eine solche Formulierung kannte ich von ihm überhaupt nicht… – gut, in nicht einmal vier Wochen konnte ich kaum erwarten, seinen Wortschatz zu kennen – aber das, das klang einfach nicht nach ihm...  Überhaupt nicht! Allein schon die Metapher...  
Andererseits: Was an dieser Situation war bitteschön normal…?  
  
– …‚…Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf…’…– Wie hatte ich nur annehmen können, dass er meine Hilflosigkeit nicht bemerken würde…?  
  
– …‚…Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf…’…–  
Dieser Befehl kam der Botschaft, die ich jetzt brauchte, schon ziemlich nahe.  
  
Zeit, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Zeit, alle Zweifel auszublenden,  
Zeit, sich auf das Gefecht vorzubereiten – ob es nun das letzte sein würde – oder nicht: Ich würde Befehle erhalten, und um sie ausführen zu können, würde ich funktionieren müssen. Ich löschte die Notiz und machte das Handy aus.  
  
Ich kramte aus meinem Innern eine Art Meditationstechnik hervor, die beim Einschlafen half. Ich mochte sie nicht, weil ich jedes Mal das Gefühl hatte, mich selbst an der Nase herumzuführen und weil sie meistens doch nur bewirkte, dass ich dann eben eine Stunde früher so weit war, aus einem Alptraum hoch zu fahren… oder in Zeiten, in denen ich ruhiger war, statt um vier eher schon um drei Uhr morgens aufwachte und dann keinen Schlaf mehr fand…  
  
  
  
Bill, ich und die anderen aus meinem Team warteten auf den nächsten Knall…wir warteten von einem Knall zum nächsten. Lebten von Detonation zu Detonation…versuchten, nicht bei jeder Explosion das Gefühl zu haben, dass sich das eigene Leben nun wieder um einige Zeit verkürzte, weil es doch einfach nicht sein konnte, dass diese Bedrohung spurlos an einem vorüber ging, weil es doch einfach nicht sein konnte, dass die Nerven das unbegrenzt aushielten, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit für die nächste Katastrophe mit jeder kontrollierten Sprengung zu wachsen schien…  
Afghanistan galt als das wahrscheinlich am stärksten mit alten Anti-Personenminen kontaminierte Land der Erde. Seit fast vier Wochen waren wir nun auf den Feldern in der Nähe von Kabul stationiert und ernteten Minen statt Kartoffeln.  
Wenn es vor dem Knall eine Warnung gegeben hatte, dann war alles gut…wahrscheinlich jedenfalls…aber wenn nicht – wenn die Detonation unerwartet kam, wenn danach ein Alarm ertönte – gar ein Schrei – dann wussten wir, dass das Unerträgliche einmal mehr eingetreten war, dass wir die nächste unbestimmte Zeitspanne nur auf Autopilot funktionieren konnten – und dass wir die Frage, ob es nicht in so einem Fall viel besser wäre, dem zerfetzten Bündel Mensch einen schnellen Tod zu bereiten, als seine Reste zusammen zu flicken, gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen durften.  
Trotz des Sicherheitsabstandes spürte ich jede Detonation in meinem Herzen und es wurde mit jedem Knall aus dem Takt gebracht, als suche es sich mit jeder einzelnen Explosion einen Punkt, um von neuem zu schlagen anzufangen. Es war, als bediente ich innerlich bei jeder Explosion eine Stoppuhr, um mein Herz neu zu starten… Selbst die Tage, an denen nichts passierte, an denen wir den armen Bauern ein paar weitere Quadratmeilen Acker zurückgeben konnten, waren für mich schwerer zu ertragen gewesen, als Tage mit Kampfeinsätzen in vorderster Front oder in einem Lazarettzelt, in dem ich über eine komplette Doppelschicht hinweg kaum eine Kaffeepause bekam – da hatte ich zu tun, war abgelenkt – aber dieses Warten, dieses atemlose Warten auf den nächsten Knall – einen „guten“ oder einen „höllischen“ fraß mich innerlich auf… Ich hätte damit vorher nicht gerechnet, aber dieser Einsatz hatte mich damals in die erste psychosomatische Krise gestürzt: Ich hatte Herzrhythmusstörungen entwickelt und es half mir rein gar nichts, mir selber zu versichern, dass ich organisch völlig gesund war – jeder Knall wurde zur Extrasystole und jedes Herzstolpern war wie eine kleine Explosion – ich erwachte in so ziemlich jeder REM-Phase von meinem eigenen Herzschlag und fühlte mich sofort an ein Minenfeld versetzt – hilflos wartend – hoffend, die eigene Anwesenheit wäre heute völlig überflüssig… Ich bekam damals meine ersten Panikattacken – und allein die Tatsache, dass man unser Team eine Woche später wieder versetzte, ersparte mir damals die erste Krankmeldung und die erste Therapie…  
  
  
Ich erwachte mit Herzklopfen und der dumpfen Erinnerung an Warnrufe und Detonationen…  
Lange hatte ich das verdrängt…! Ich hatte damals die idealistische Idee gehabt, ich könne auf diese Weise so viel wie möglich helfen und müsse so wenig wie nötig schaden – aber ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, wie Nerven zerreißend dieser groteske Wechsel zwischen diesen zwei ambivalenten Extremen sein würde: So lange alles gut lief, war ich nutzlos – und wurde ich gebraucht, dann war etwas eingetreten, was man nicht einmal dem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde.  
  
Diesmal war ich ohne Schrei aufgewacht…es war eher so, dass mein Herzschlag mich so allmählich aus dem Schlaf gehämmert hatte.  
Entsprechend abgehetzt fühlte ich mich nun.  
So sehr ich auch hoffte, dass Sherman wohlbehalten zurückkehrte, so sehr wünschte ich mir doch in diesen Momenten, dass er mich so nicht sehen würde…  
Als ich die Augen öffnete, musste ich feststellen, dass es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war.  
  
19:32 zeigte das Display meines Handys. An – aber im gesperrten Modus.  
1 Entwurf  
War er hier gewesen, in der Zwischenzeit…?  
18:11 Noch ein letztes Upgrade mit Nerd. Überzeugender Plan. Löschen. S.  
  
– …‚…Überzeugender Plan…?’…–  Das hätte ich gerne geglaubt – aber dieses Urteil kam von einem gewissen hochfunktionellen Soziopathen, der es auch für einen guten Plan hielt, zu einem Serienkiller ins Auto zu steigen, den Hinterhof eines Restaurants in Brand zu setzen oder sich von einem Trio falscher Polizisten kidnappen zu lassen...  
  
Es beunruhigte mich, dass ich ihn nicht gehört hatte – keine Tabletten mehr! – auch keine Schmerzmittel…!!  
Ich löschte den Entwurf…  
  
21:23  
Diesmal hörte ich ihn…die letzten knapp zwei Stunden hatte ich nur gedöst. Ich setzte mich auf und wartete.  
  
„John.“ Er wehte mit einem Schwall kalter Nachtluft durch meine Balkontür.  
„Alles okay?“ Ich versuchte, sachlich zu klingen – nachdem ich mir mühsam ein ‚da bist du ja endlich!’ verkniffen hatte. Er ließ sich im Sessel nieder, ohne den Mantel auch nur zu öffnen, blass und durchfroren aber mit einem kampflustigen Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Bestens. Der Plan steht. Morrys informiert Mycroft.“  
„Lass hören“, sagte ich.  
„Jetzt schon? Wirklich?“  
„Denkst du nun, der Plan sei gut, oder nicht?“  
„Also schön.“  
Im nächsten Augenblick saß er schon neben mir auf dem Bett – sein Mantel war eisig – und wir starten gemeinsam auf das Display seines Handys. Er hatte es vom Netz getrennt – für den Fall, dass es eines geben sollte – und gab nun die Notizen wieder, die Morrys aus ihrer wohl überlegten Korrespondenz und Mycrofts Informationen zusammengestellt hatte, denn sie hatten sich auf wenige Meldungen beschränken müssen.  
  
„Um 12:50 beginnt unser Einsatz an dieser U-Bahnstation: Es ist die Vorzeige-U-Bahnstation, der Prototyp, sie ist schon jetzt so hergerichtet, als sei die U-Bahn bereits in Betrieb. Designerfliesen, ein Coffee-Shop. Man soll diese Station besichtigen und sich davon überzeugen lassen, dass es sich dafür lohnt, Steuern zu zahlen, vermute ich… Du siehst wie dicht das U-Bahnnetz an der Atomanlage ist. Die Wände sind an manchen Stellen sogar ziemlich dünn, was auf Dauer sicher so nicht bleiben kann, aber im Augenblick ist es noch so, ich habe das überprüft…“  
„Du warst da unten? Wann?“    
„Vorhin. Unerheblich. 12:50 setzen wir in der U-Bahnstation den Geruchsstoff frei, der hier dem Erdgas zugesetzt wird, die Station wird evakuiert, der Strom wegen der Explosionsgefahr abgestellt und wir gelangen an eine der beiden einzigen Sicherheitsschleusen zur Atomanlage innerhalb der Innenstadt. Genau um 13:00 zum Schichtwechsel werden das Sicherheitssystem und die Alarmanlage an diesem Zugang unbemerkt ausfallen. Es gelangen immer nur maximal vier Menschen in die Dekontaminationsschleuse – deshalb werden diesen Ausgang eher wenige nutzen, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Angehörige der mittleren Führungsebene. Die Dekontamination dauert jeweils genau drei Minuten 20 Sekunden. Das ist die Zeit, die wir 1. haben werden, uns hineinzuschleichen und nahe der Schleuse zu verstecken und 2., eine solche Vierergruppe außer Gefecht zu setzen und außer Sichtweite zu schaffen. Dazu verwenden wir die Betäubungsmunition, das verschafft uns ein klares Zeitfenster. Wir ziehen uns um und warten bis ein Alarm ausgelöst wird, der nicht nur einen lauten Signalton, sondern auch noch mehr als die Hälfte der Lichtquellen und dazu rote Warnlampen an- und ausgehen lässt. Das bedeutet: Alle, die keine Order haben, im Störfall zu bleiben, bringen sich in Sicherheit. Bei diesen Lichtsignalen wird kaum jemand Gelegenheit haben, unsere Namenschilder zu lesen oder unsere Augenpartien anzusehen – niemanden wird interessieren, dass wir hinein gehen – weil alle nach draußen flüchten. – “  
„M…Moment. Es wird doch Security da sein, wahrscheinlicher Militär…“  
„Richtig. Aber die meisten sind am Flughafen und bei den Moscheen wegen der Bombendrohungen, die es geben wird und wir haben unsere Spezialkugelschreiber mit Cäsium 137 – wir müssen nur nahe genug an ihre Strahlungsdosimeter herankommen und werden jeden von ihnen erst in Panik versetzen und wenn nötig ausschalten: Besser ist, wir bleiben einfach glaubwürdig, indem wir souverän auftreten: Wir haben da zu arbeiten und es kommt auf jede Sekunde an. – Im Extremfall müsstest du dich als Soldat verkleiden und eskortieren oder gegebenenfalls auch abführen. Wie auch immer: Wir müssen in diesen Belüftungsschacht. Er kühlt den Zentralcomputer von der Rückseite und von hier geben wir das Virus ein.“  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber spätestens im Nachhinein wird man doch herausfinden, dass Saboteure da waren…!“  
„Richtig: Deshalb habe ich Morrys ein Programm schreiben lassen, das er Stuxnet-epsilon nennt. Sein Pfad wird verborgen sein, aber doch nur so, dass sie es dennoch finden werden – Stuxnet-delta dagegen wird bestens im Backup-Modul versteckt.“  
„Und du glaubst, dann geben sie sich zufrieden, wenn sie epsilon gefunden haben?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Ich bin sicher! Der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist genau richtig. Sie werden so stolz sein, es gefunden zu haben, dass sie überzeugt sein werden, dass das das richtige Virus ist.“  
„Und wie kommen wir an dieses Backup-Modul? Das ist sicher nicht nur ein Pfad, es wird auch so etwas wie ein Passwort geben, oder?“  
„Morrys hat ein Programm geschickt, das es entschlüsseln wird.“  
„Das ist so viel …Hackerei…so viel Internet...! Wie stehen die Chancen, dass Mycrofts Satellitenverbindung und Morrys Befehle wirklich funktionieren? Was ist, wenn zum Beispiel das Signal gestört oder gar komplett abgeschirmt wird? Glaubst du wirklich, dann könnten wir uns bis ins U-Bahnnetz durchgraben und entkommen?“  
Er lächelte mich merkwürdig an: „John. Es ist der bestmögliche Plan. Heißt nicht, dass wir dabei nicht draufgehen können.“


	11. On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part IV:  Himmelfahrtskommando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Plan ist absolut irre - und selbst, wenn es den beiden gelingt, das Virus zu instalieren, bleibt ihr Entkommen eine heikle Aufgabe; ...auch für Morrys und Mycroft...

**On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part IV:  Himmelfahrtskommando**

 

  
  
 **UNruhe vor dem Sturm**

 

  
  
Er lächelte mich merkwürdig an: „John. Es ist der bestMÖGLICHE Plan. Heißt nicht, dass wir dabei nicht draufgehen können.“  
  
Er hatte es ausgesprochen.  
Und im selben Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich darauf gewartet hatte – auf dieses Eingeständnis... und auch auf das ‚wir’…  
Ich spürte, dass ich schnell reagieren musste und sagte: „Heißt nicht, dass ich dich hängen lassen will – das ist nur eine Schwachstellenanalyse.“  
In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich zwar Erleichterung, aber er schien mir noch zu zweifeln.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ICH Mycroft kontaktiert habe – noch in derselben Nacht – und ihn dringend ersucht habe, meine Unterstützung anzufordern?“ fragte ich ihn deshalb.  
Nein. Gewusst hatte er’s nicht – das konnte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehen…  
„Er hätte dich so oder so manipuliert, John.“ Es lag Bedauern in seiner Stimme. Was ich für Zweifel gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein Zwiespalt: Er wollte mich nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
„Das weiß ich doch längst. Aber es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle. Den ersten Schritt habe ich gemacht – auch wenn er es schon zuvor geplant hatte“, versicherte ich ihm.  
„…John…? Wie geht’s dir überhaupt…?“ fragte Sherlock plötzlich – sein Blick wechselte rasch zwischen meinen Augen und meinen bandagierten Händen.  
„Es geht mir gut, Dr Ezard“, grinste ich. „Aber Medikamente nehme ich jetzt keine mehr.“  
Der Consulting Surgeon grinste zurück: „Okay, du hast Fragen…“  
„Was ist mit diesen Plänen? Lernen wir sie auswendig? Löschen wir sie vorher schon? Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, wird bei jedem Zugriff auf die Handys durch Dritte alles gelöscht…“  
„Ja, trotzdem wäre es gut, wenn du das alles im Kopf hast.“  
„Geht klar. Die Programme sollten auch auf meinem Handy sein“, stellte ich fest. „Nur für den Fall…“  
Ich musste noch mal durchatmen: „Für den Fall, dass nur noch ich übrig sein sollte, um sie in den Rechner zu übertragen…“  
Er nickte: „Richtig. Sieh dir alles ganz genau an. Dann gehen wir deine Fragen noch einmal durch. Bis dahin werde ich versuchen, mich etwas auszuruhen…“  
Er ließ mich mit seinem Handy zurück und verschwand über den Balkon. Seine letzte Bemerkung machte mir Sorgen: Wie lange konnte er diesen Schlafentzug noch durchhalten? Stufte er sich jetzt selbst schon als Sicherheitsrisiko ein? Bei jedem anderen wäre es eine völlig normale Äußerung gewesen – bei ihm war es ein alarmierendes Eingeständnis der Erschöpfung.  
  
Ich nahm mir Zeit, alle Pläne und Notizen durchzugehen, mir das Zeitraster, die Struktur der Anlage, die Maße der Räume einzuprägen, ich listete Fragen in meinem Handy auf und grübelte, was von unserer Ausrüstung wir sinnvoll nutzen konnten, welche Waffen und Gegenstände uns vor Ort zur Verfügung stehen würden.  
  
Schließlich hatte ich den Eindruck, für diesmal nicht mehr weiter zu kommen. Ich überlegte, ob ich warten sollte, bis ich von nebenan wieder das Klirren des Schlüsselbundes hören würde, oder ob ich mich einfach rüber schleichen und mal nach ihm sehen sollte…  
  
Lautlos betrat ich den Balkon – und erstarrte vor Schreck: Vom Dach baumelte ein Strick bis vor Sherlocks Balkontür!  
  
Ich sprang über das Gitter, rannte die angelehnte Tür förmlich ein und sah die Gestalt eines riesigen, kräftigen Kerls über das Bett gebeugt stehen – Sherlocks Arm – den Schlüsselbund in der Hand kraftlos auf den Angreifer einschlagen und hörte halb, erstickte, röchelnde Laute, die unter einem Kissen hervor quollen.  
Ich griff mir den Stuhl und schlug zu. Der Schlüsselbund klirrte auf das Linoleum. Der Einbrecher wich nicht von der Stelle: Eine Hand auf dem Kissen über Sherlocks Gesicht, die andere an seiner Kehle. Ich drosch auf seinen Kopf ein, bis er endlich zu Boden ging, kickte ihn weg, riss das Kopfkissen zur Seite und zerrte Sherlock an Schultern und Nacken in die Höhe.  
„Sherlock…!?“ Ich hielt ihn in einer halb aufgerichteten Stellung fest, bis ich ihm das zusammengeknüllte Federbett und das Kissen unter Kopf und Rücken geschoben hatte, damit er besser atmen konnte.  
„John…!“ krächzte er gequält.  
„Sch…! Nicht sprechen. Komm erst mal wieder zu Atem... Dann vergehen auch die Kopfschmerzen wieder.“ Er gehorchte. Ich nahm seinen Puls an der Halsschlagader.  
„John…pass auf…!“ stieß er heiser hervor.  
Ich wirbelte herum und tauchte unter dem Messer hindurch, doch der Hüne geriet dadurch nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, sondern stürzte sich erneut auf mich. Ich schnappte nach seinem Handgelenk und entwand ihm das Messer, das mit einem merkwürdig spröden Klirren zu Boden krachte. Als ich für einen Sekundebruchteil durch das Geräusch irritiert war, packte er mich bei den Schultern und drängte mich durch die Balkontür.  
„John…!“ hörte ich Sherlock von drinnen.  
Ich war über die Schwelle der Balkontür rückwärts gestolpert, mein Gegner hatte mich aufgefangen und hielt nun meinen Oberkörper über die Brüstung, ich schlug mit den Ballen auf ihn ein – hätte ich die Fäuste genommen, wären alle vernarbenden Wunden wieder aufgebrochen – und meine Handkanten waren ja dummerweise durch die Verbände gepolstert. Verzweifelt, versuchte ich, in eine günstigere Position zu kommen, während er Anstalten machte, ein Bein um meine Knöchel zu hakeln, damit ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren sollte und er mich über die Brüstung wuchten konnte. Dumpf hörte ich von drinnen wie Sherlocks Körper zu Boden polterte. Dann bekam ich den vor Blut glitschigen Kopf des Angreifers zu fassen und griff ihm in die Augen. Er gab einen unmenschlichen Laut von sich und ich kam frei…der Schwerpunkt seines Körpers lag höher, als die Brüstung des Balkons…es ist nicht immer von Vorteil, groß zu sein…  
  
Ich wartete den Aufprall des Körpers nicht ab, sondern stürzte zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer und fand ihn halb aufgerichtet am Boden hockend. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und er griff nach meiner Schulter, wie um sich abzustützen.  
„John…bist du okay…?“ Er hatte versucht aufzustehen, aber seine Beine hatten ihm noch den Dienst versagt.  
„Alles klar…oh, Gott, war das knapp…!“ stöhnte ich.  
Ein paar Sekunden rangen wir beide nur nach Atem. Als ich mich so weit erholt hatte, hievte ich Sherlock vom Boden hoch – er stieß sich von mir ab und landete halb sitzend auf dem Bett. Ich sah mich um, hängte den Bademantel um seine bebenden Schultern und gab ihm ein Mineralwasser aus seiner Minibar.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er trank – leicht gegen meine Schulter gelehnt – langsam sein Wasser.  
„Verdammt, wieso habe ich nicht Wache gehalten…? Wir sind unvorsichtig geworden hier drin!“ fluchte ich betroffen.  
„Sind wir, ja…“, flüsterte Sherlock matt.  
„Du musst schlafen. Ich bin ausgeruht. Bis – “  
„Nein, nein – keinesfalls!“ keuchte Sherlock aufgeregt.  
„Nun sei doch vernünftig! – “  
„Du verstehst nicht…!“ stöhnte er auf.  
Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an.  
„Ich bin längst über den Punkt hinaus, wo ich halbwegs normal schlafen könnte. Wenn ich jetzt länger als zwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Minuten schlafe…wenn ich jetzt in Tiefschlaf falle, breche ich völlig zusammen! John, das ist mein Ernst…! Versuch jetzt bloß nicht, mich zu betäuben oder so etwas – du würdest mich für Tage außer Gefecht setzen. Und wenn wir je wieder in London ankommen, wundere dich nicht, wenn ich drei Tage nicht mehr aus dem Bett finde…!“    
Er sah mich gehetzt an.  
„Sherlock…“, begann ich hilflos.  
„Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen…jetzt ist es erst einmal zu spät…dumme Fehlplanung, meinerseits…“, brummte er.  
„Oh, Scheiße…!“ fluchte ich leise.  
„Mach die Balkontür zu. Ich friere entsetzlich.“  
Betroffen gehorchte ich. Ich hätte viel früher einschreiten müssen…!  
„Den Schlüsselbund.“ Er hatte sich wieder auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und sein Arm langte in meine Richtung.  
„Lass mich deine Atmung noch ein paar Minuten überwachen. Ich werde dich wecken, wenn ich merke, dass die Einschlafphase beendet ist. Vertraust du mir?“  
„Bei dem, was vor uns liegt, sollte ich das wohl…“, lächelte Sherlock und sah mir forschend in die Augen. Zwei Sekunden später war er weggedämmert.  
Verdammt, wie gerne hätte ich ihn schlafen lassen…! Wenigstens schien seine Atmung wieder normal zu sein.  
  
Schließlich weckte ich ihn schweren Herzens, indem ich behutsam an seinen Schultern rüttelte.  
„Ich bin wach, John“ lallte er noch mit geschlossenen Augen und rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen. Ich hielt seine Schulter gepackt damit er nicht wieder einschlief.  
„Noch irgendwas hier von unserem Einbrecher…?“ fragte er mit schon festerer Stimme.  
„Ich seh’ nach…“ Ich stand auf und schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung an.  
Das Messer war komplett schwarz – und zerbrochen – jetzt verstand ich, was mich vorhin so verwirrt hatte.  
„Ein – ein Keramikmesser – hat also auch die Gepäckkontrolle passiert. Und ein Magnet – er sollte unsere Software löschen…!  
„Gut.“  
„Gut!?“ rief ich entsetzt.  
„Deine Schlussfolgerungen, ja.“ Er hatte sich im Bett nach oben geschoben und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand.  
„Bist du durch unsere Notizen durch?“  
„Willst du das wirklich jetzt besprechen?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Ich muss mich wach halten…“, erklärte er.  
„Schone lieber deine Stimme, dein Persisch ist so viel besser als meines, das werden wir brauchen.“  
„Schön, zu sehen, dass du die Nerven behältst…“  
„Musst immer das letzte Wort haben, was?“ neckte ich verlegen.  
„Kam er vom Dach?“  
„Offensichtlich. Das Seil hängt noch. Ich hole den Revolver, bin gleich wieder da.  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und brachte auch beide Handys mit.  
„Gut…“ Sherlock nahm sein Handy entgegen und hielt mir eine Krawattennadel hin. Ich nahm sie – etwas ratlos – zog daran und sie teilte sich. Der Datenspeicher! Ich sah Sherlock an.  
„Ich schwöre, das ist er wirklich!“ versprach er.  
Ich nickte und lud ihn in mein Handy. Dann schickte Sherlock mir alle anderen Daten und Morrys’ Programme.  
  
  
Wir sprachen uns nicht ab, aber es war klar, dass wir einander nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würden, bis die ganze widerliche Geschichte ausgestanden war. Nicht nach diesem Zwischenfall. Ich hängte beide ‚Bitte-nicht-stören’-Schilder nach draußen, warf Messer und Magnet vom Balkon und löste Sherlocks Verband. Die Naht war noch intakt, trotz des Kampfes…sah gut aus. Ich half ihm, den neuen Verband anzulegen, denn zurzeit war er mit seiner rechten Hand alleine darin geschickter als ich mit meinen zwei verbundenen Pfoten.  
„Geht’s denn wieder?“ fragte ich besorgt, denn als ich ihm in die Augen sah, bemerkte ich, das sie teils Blut unterlaufen waren und sich winzige violette Punkte auf der Haut um seine Augen abzeichneten – beinahe wie Sommersprossen…  
„Alles gut…Wieso fragst du?“  
„Er hat dich ziemlich heftig gewürgt… Du hast Petechien…“  
„Dachte ich mir… Mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
Wir besprachen lange den Plan und beschönigten nichts daran – er war wie ein Trapez-Akt ohne Longe und ohne Netz.  
  
Dann tütete Sherlock meine Hände ein und ich duschte endlich. Als ich wieder aus meinem Bad kam, kauerte Sherlock bei mir im Sessel, die Kunststoffknarre und den Schlüsselbund in den Händen. Ich kroch wortlos ins Bett und schlief noch ein paar Stunden. Schließlich überredete ich Sherlock zu einem weiteren Kurzschlaf. Als es Tag wurde, blieb ich mit knurrendem Magen bei ihm auf seinem Zimmer. Die Zimmermädchen kamen schließlich und wir verhielten uns mäuschenstill.  
  
„Lass uns rausgehen. Du musst etwas essen und ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee…“, sagte Sherlock schließlich. Wir entfernten uns kaum ein Yard voneinander. Sherlock schüttete einen großen, ungesund aussehenden rabenschwarzen Kaffee in sich hinein und ich vertilgte einen Teller voll was auch immer und legte ein weiteres Mal einen Vorrat an Sandwiches an.  
Sherlock musterte mich über den Rand seines Bechers: „Ich schulde dir einige Restaurantbesuche, schätze ich…“, grinste er.  
  
Die restliche Wartezeit verstrich ohne Zwischenfälle. Am Freitagmorgen konnte sich Sherlock nur noch eine Viertelstunde Schlaf gönnen, denn dann war es schon so weit, dass er den Schlüssel fallen ließ. Nach meiner Dusche, entfernte er meine Verbände und versorgte die Wunden, die zum Teil bei dem Kampf wieder aufgebrochen waren, erneut. Am Vormittag kamen die Bombendrohungen. Man verschwieg sie zwar in den Nachrichten, erwähnte aber die erhöhte Präsenz von Polizei und Militär am Flugplatz und um die Moscheen. Wir machten uns fertig; außer einer gründlichen Rasur und dem Einfärben meiner Wimpern, war es diesmal nötig, dass wir uns beide braune Kontaktlinsen in die Augen zwängten. Wir checkten aus und ließen unser Gepäck in einem Aufbewahrungsraum in der Lobby. Schließlich gingen wir im Einkaufscenter Frühstücken und ich beschwor Sherlock schließlich, keinen zweiten Liter Kaffee zu kaufen.  
  
Um 12:40 erreichten wir trotz der Kühle ohne hinderliche Mäntel aber mit Aktenkoffern die U-Bahn-Station und besichtigten sie, würdigten die kunstvoll lasierten Kacheln, die zu einem schillernden Mosaik zusammengesetzt waren und besuchten den Coffee-Shop.  
  
Ich sah Sherlock streng an: Keinen Kaffee mehr, hieß das. Er mopste grinsend ein paar Stück Würfelzucker, während ich einen Tee trank, und sah dann unauffällig auf die Uhr.  
  
Wir verließen den Coffee-Shop.  
  
12: 49  
Zeit für unsere Stinkbomben…  
Sherlock sah mich an.  
"Bereit, wenn du es bist", wisperte ich.  
  


 

  
 **Operation Stuxnet**

 

  
In der Nähe des Belüftungsschachtes bei der Bauabsperrung zum nur roh verputzten Teil des Tunnels verschwinden wir in der Fahrrinne. Ungesehen… Gleise liegen da noch keine. Wir zerbrechen die Ampullen. Das Konzentrat stinkt wirklich bestialisch…man wird nicht sagen können, ob es aus dem U-Bahntunnel kommt, oder aus dem Belüftungsschacht. Wenn es sich erst mal verteilt hat, wird es wirken, als seien etliche Gallonen Erdgas aus den Leitungen ausgetreten…Mann…! – genauso leicht hätten wir Sarin in die Belüftung kippen können – oder sonst was…  
Die Ersten rennen schon raus…Befehle sind zu hören. Dann geht das Licht aus. Ich versuche, leise zu atmen, das Gas riecht nicht nur grässlich, es schmeckt auch so – es hilft irgendwie überhaupt nicht, durch den Mund zu atmen, dann beißt es nur noch mehr in der Kehle…  
Sherlock neben mir beginnt zu keuchen – er hat wohl die Luft eine Weile angehalten. Jetzt atmet er merkwürdig abgehackt und mir wird klar, dass er gegen Würgereflexe ankämpft. Draußen geht eine Sirene los.  
Ich schalte meine Stabtaschenlampe ein und sehe Sherlock seitlich an der Wand lehnen. Sein hagerer Körper krümmt sich zuckend um seinen Magen herum. Wieder und wieder – dazwischen schnappt er nach Luft – und das macht alles noch schlimmer!  
Er schaut mich verärgert an und die Schweißtropfen glitzern auf der wachsbleichen Haut.  
Schließlich krampft er mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen und erbricht ein Gemisch aus Kaffee und Magensäure.  
Wir müssen los, verdammt! Ich lege mir seinen Arm über den Nacken und zerre ihn entschlossen in den Tunnel. Mit jedem Schritt schwindet der Gestank mehr und mehr. Endlich erreichen wir die Gabelung. Frische Luft strömt aus einem Schacht. Hier bleibe ich stehen.  
„John…“, krächzt Sherlock gepresst.  
„Wir sind noch im Zeitplan. Erhol dich erst mal“, schneide ich ihm das Wort ab. Er hat sich von mir gelöst, aber ich kann hören wie er Atem schöpft. Endlich holt auch er seine Taschenlampe heraus. „Okay“, flüstert er rau. Es klingt noch etwas gequält. Wir biegen links ab und nehmen Tempo auf. Als ein schwacher Lichtschein sichtbar wird, ist die Zeit gekommen, die Lampen auszuschalten. Wir warten, bis wir unsere Umgebung schemenhaft erkennen können und tasten uns langsam vor. Nach der nächsten Kreuzung kommt eine halbfertige U-Bahnstation mit Aufzug – wie es aussieht.  
Wir bleiben im Schatten.  
13:00 durch… Der Schichtwechsel hat begonnen. Die Schiebetüren gleiten auf und spucken vier Personen aus. Ich beginne innerlich zu zählen. Aber es hilft nichts – drei der vier bleiben einfach stehen und unterhalten sich. Das wird nichts! Nach 3’ 35’’ öffnen sich die Türen erneut, der nächste Vierertrupp!  
Leute, geht nach Hause, verdammt! Die Siebenergruppe trödelt gemütlich Richtung Treppe… Ich steuere die Tür an, als Sherlock mich festhält. Einer kommt zurück…! Bleibt vor der Tür stehen…! 3’ 41’’ – die Tür gleitet auf. Anscheinend ist der Kollege dabei, auf den unser Rückkehrer gewartet hat. Jetzt gehen sie zu fünft. Diesmal schiebt mich Sherlock auf die Tür zu und – …sie gleitet auf…!  
  
Morrys hat das erste elektronische Hindernis ausgeschaltet!  
  
Eigentlich wird mir das jetzt erst bewusst: Sherlock und ich sind nicht allein: Mycoft und Morrys sind mit in unserem Team.  
Wir schlüpfen unbemerkt hinein – Sherlock betätigt einen Schalter im Türfalz und startet damit das Programm des elektronischen Schlosses neu, hebt die Fehlfunktion wieder auf und wir postieren uns hinter der Dekontaminationsschleusentür.  
Die Außentür schließt und verriegelt sich wieder.  
Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
200 Sekunden…jeden Moment müssen sich die Türen öffnen…  
  
Drei nur, diesmal – umso besser. Sherlock stürzt sich mit zwei Betäubungspfeilen beidhändig auf zwei der Typen, ich schieße auf den Dritten und sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die anderen Beiden Sherlock zu Boden reißen. Gleich schlage ich dem Nächsten den Kolben auf den Schädel und schleudere auf mein Opfer meinen Koffer, ehe er den Alarm auslösen kann. Sherlock hat den Dritten überwältigt. Endlich sind alle drei still… Ich werfe mir den Größten über die Schulter, Sherlock zerrt die anderen Beiden, einen mit jeder Hand, keuchend rückwärts in die Umkleidekabinen – das reicht nicht…wir werden uns erst während des nächsten Intervalls umziehen können. Ich fange gleich an, den Ersten aus seinem Anzug zu schälen – das Rascheln behindert mein Hörvermögen – bis mir Sherlock mit den Fingern das Ende des Countdown anzeigt. Wir erstarren. Ich zähle die Sekunden… Nichts…war’s das schon? Haben wir wirklich die letzten drei erwischt? Sherlock bedeutet mir, noch zu warten… Tatsächlich – die Tür öffnet sich noch einmal! Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie ziehen die Anzüge aus und hängen sie weg. Als sie endlich verschwunden sind, müssen wir die Schutzanzüge überziehen. Das ist verdammt wenig Zeit! Sherlock schlüpft in den Anzug und hilft mir dann, einen der anderen aus und dessen Anzug anschließend mir überzuziehen – währenddessen zählen wir weitere 200 Sekunden.  
Gleich könnte der nächste Schwung kommen – danach muss unsere Ausrüstung aus den Koffern in die Anzüge…  
Ich bin jetzt schon schweißgebadet…  
Wieder vier in der Umkleide, wieder vier, die sich Zeit lassen, wieder 200 Sekunden, die ungenutzt verstreichen…  
Zwei Gruppen später endlich sind wir fertig und immer noch unbemerkt.  
Ich muss mich beruhigen: Mein Helmfenster beschlägt – Es ist schwül da drin – jetzt schon…  
…aber nun heißt es warten…  
Eben noch dachte ich, wir geraten hoffnungslos in Verzug…!  
Wo bleibt der Alarm…?  
Unsere Blicke begegnen einander. Sherlock schaut mich ruhig an…seine Gelassenheit färbt auf mich ab…  
Trotzdem weiß ich, wenn dieser Alarm nicht kommt, haben wir keine Chance…  
  
DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! – DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! – DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! –  
  
Die durchdringenden Töne sind wirklich scheußlich – und trotzdem grade wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Weitere Gruppen strömen nach draußen…die Kammer signalisiert schließlich wieder einmal leer und diesmal melden wir uns an, passieren die Schleuse.  
Was für ein Chaos. Das Gedröhn der Sirenen, die Beleuchtung eine einzige Lichthupe – alles ist abgehackt und ruckartig – nichts für Epileptiker und Migränekandidaten…  
Alle hasten an uns vorbei. Fast alle. Wir werden von zwei Kollegen heran gewunken und folgen ihnen weiter in das Innere der Anlage. Zwei Soldaten flankieren den Korridor. Beachten uns nicht weiter. Steif stehen sie da – aber ich lese die Angst in den Augen des mir zunächst Stehenden. Aus der Hüfte sprühe ich Cäsium in seine Richtung – ebenso wie Sherlock auf seiner Seite. Ich hoffe, wir treffen die Dosimeter…  
  
Wir werden diese Kollegen nicht los…und vor allem wollen sie uns jetzt in eine Richtung dirigieren, die uns überhaupt nicht interessiert. Ein Soldat neben der Konsole. Auch er bekommt eine Dosis von mir. Das Gedröhn macht jede normale Unterhaltung unmöglich.  
Als ich näher an dem einen Mitarbeiter dran bin als sein Kollege, steche ich schnell mit einem weiteren Betäubungspfeil zu – in seinen Nacken…  
Tja,…sieht aus, als sei ihm schlecht geworden. Der zweite Kollege schickt den Soldaten weg. Sherlock schlägt zu und ich löse das Gitter zum Luftschacht; so schnell ich kann, robbe ich hinein… Sherlock folgt rückwärts, um das Gitter wieder platzieren zu können. Es ist so verdammt eng… Erst auf der Kreuzung schaffe ich es, zu wenden, krieche zurück und zerre Sherlock an den Fußgelenken weiter. Zurück auf der Kreuzung. Ich ziehe mir die Haube vom Kopf und schnappe nach Luft – nicke dabei Sherlock zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich okay bin und nur eine kurze Pause brauche. Er zeigt Daumen hoch und kriecht an mir vorbei bis zum vertikalen Luftschacht. Sprossen wie Griffe ragen in die Röhre…ich denke an die Feuerleiter und folge ihm nach unten.  
Als ich ihn erreiche, hat er die Abdeckplatte schon vom Gehäuse des Zentralrechners geschraubt…ich bin nur froh, dass ich das nicht machen muss! Er hat es mir zwar beschrieben für den Fall der Fälle – aber es war mir einfach zu viel Elektronik, so dass ich ständig in Versuchung geriet, gar nicht weiter aufzupassen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich das sowieso nie behalten könne…!    
Sherlock arbeitet voll konzentriert. Das Dröhnen und Flackern ist hier nicht ganz so heftig, aber mir reicht es völlig. Es verursacht mir wirklich Stress! Alles pulsiert – ich kann weder richtig hören noch sehen und ich muss mich zwingen, gegen diesen Rhythmus zu atmen, denn diese Frequenz wäre einfach zu hoch.  
  
Wie lange…?  
Ich habe keine Ahnung,  wie schnell Morrys’ Entschlüsselungsprogramm arbeitet…wie lange es dauert die beiden Viren zu installieren…  
  
Sherlock berührt meine Schulter.  
Er ist fertig. Schraubt noch die Abdeckung fest – als es neben mir kracht und eine Luke sich öffnet. Ich trete sofort zu. – Jedes Zögern wäre tödlich gewesen.  
Ich fange das Gewehr des Soldaten, bevor es zu Boden fallen kann, werfe Sherlock Mycrofts Plastikknarre zu. Pulsierendes Licht fällt von der Schaltzentrale in den Schacht und das Gedröhn wird lauter.  
  
DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! – DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! – DRRÖÖÖÖT!!! –  
  
Wir sehen einander an – und löschen alle Daten auf den Handys.  
  
„Kommen Sie raus da! Mit erhobenen Händen!“  
  
Wir verstehen es beide – trotz des Lärms  und obwohl es Persisch ist – aber wir werden den Teufel tun und rauskommen.  
„Geh! Ich halte sie auf!“  
Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Du musst…! – Ich würde an der Schleuse scheitern. Aber ich schaff DAS hier!“  
„Noch Mal! Kommen Sie raus da!! Hände hoch!!!“  
„Sherlock! Geh!! Vertrau mir!!!"  
Meine Argumente sind logisch. Dagegen kann er nichts sagen. Er nickt und klettert den Schacht hinauf.  
„Los!“  
Etwas landet neben mir auf dem Boden – damit war zu rechnen – Rauchgranate. Die Haube des Schutzanzuges wird genügen müssen.  
Ich halte auf alles drauf, was ich hören kann…feuere in das diffuse Licht. Bis das Magazin leer ist. Dann steige ich in den Schacht – aber nach unten – nur das nächste Stockwerk… – ich kann Sherlock nicht sofort folgen, sonst sind sie gleich auf seiner Fährte und dann reicht die Zeit für ihn nicht. Und auch nicht für mich.  
Nichts rührt sich. Ich soll glauben, sie hätten keinen Alarm ausgelöst. So ein Quatsch…  
Ich folge Sherlock – allerdings zwei Stockwerke unter ihm.  
  
An der nächsten Abdeckung muss ich raus… Das Geräusch der Sirenen und die Lichtpulse werden heftiger und schärfer. Ich robbe an das Gitter heran.  
Ein Aufenthaltsraum…anscheinend bin ich richtig…niemand zu sehen…gut…  
Ich drücke das Gitter in den Raum…  
In diesem Augenblick packt jemand mein Handgelenk – gleichzeitig höre ich ein metallisches Klicken und schaue in die Mündung eines Gewehrlaufs…  
  
Jemand reißt die Haube meines Schutzanzugs von meinem Kopf.  
„Wer sind Sie!?“ Ich antworte nicht…werde aus dem Schacht gezerrt…an die Wand gestellt und durchsucht. Betäubungspfeile, Keramikmesser, Handy, Kabelbinder, Klebeband, Taschenlampe… Alles wird konfisziert. Einer der zwei Soldaten macht ein Foto mit seinem Handy und verschickt es. Dann telefoniert er.  
„Was soll das heißen, der arbeitet nicht hier? Sie Idiot, natürlich nicht! Ich will wissen, ob Sie seine Visage sonst irgendwo finden – können Sie ihn einem Geheimdienst zuordnen…?“  
Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit umgesehen. Zwei Soldaten…ein Mitarbeiter – dieser auch ohne Haube – heißt das, sie wissen schon, dass es kein Störfall ist? Sollte mich der anhaltende Alarm nur in Sicherheit wiegen? Was heißt das für Sherlock...? Sobald das Telefonat beendet ist, muss ich es versuchen…  
Blitzartig werfe ich mich zu Boden und rolle mich aus der Mitte der Dreiergruppe heraus, springe auf und reiße den Feuerlöscher aus der Halterung. Ich habe das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite und halte zuerst auf die Augen des Soldaten, der mich mit der Waffe bedroht hat, der Zweite ist dran, bevor er ziehen kann – ich hechte zu dem Ersten, knocke ihn mit dem Feuerlöscher aus und feuere seine Waffe ab. Der zweite Soldat ist tot, ehe er den Boden berührt. Bleibt noch der Mitarbeiter: Er hat die Hände gehoben und starrt mich panisch an. Ich traue ihm nicht. Die haben hier doch alle mindestens eine militärische Grundausbildung…! Ich befehle ihm, sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zu stellen, nehme einen der Pfeile und betäube ihn. Ich packe meine Ausrüstung wieder zusammen, stecke den Revolver ein und setze die Haube wieder auf. Nachdem ich den Raum verlassen habe, verriegele ich ihn mit dem elektronischen Türschloss, wie es mir Sherlock erklärt hat.  
Jetzt muss ich mich konzentrieren – ich rufe mir den Lageplan ins Gedächtnis zurück…drehe ihn vor meinem geistigen Auge in die richtige Position…okay…jetzt links…  
Ich komme unbehelligt an zwei Soldaten vorbei…wenn ich unbemerkt in den nächsten vertikalen Luftschacht komme, trennen mich nur noch wenige Yards von Sherlock…von der Schleuse…und von der Freiheit.  
Theoretisch.  
Es ist unwirklich…ein mittelprächtiger Agentenfilm aus den Siebzigern, oder so…  
Bis eben habe ich funktioniert – aber jetzt beschleicht mich die Sorge, dass alles fürchterlich schief läuft, dass ich grade dabei bin, in eine Falle zu tappen…  
Meine Handrücken brennen…das sollte ich jetzt gar nicht wahrnehmen…das geht jetzt nicht – dafür ist gar keine Zeit…!  
  
Der Luftschacht kommt in Sicht, ein Soldat steht direkt davor.  
„Hier sollten doch zwei Männer postiert sein“, improvisiere ich. „Wo ist Ihr Kamerad, Sergeant – ? – “  
Ich nähere mich seinem Namensschild, als sei ich kurzsichtig – und schlage kurz und kräftig mit dem Kolben zu, während ich schon nach seiner Waffe greife.  
Rasch packe ich den schlaffen Körper in einen Stahlschrank und klettere in den Schacht.  
Nur zwei Stockwerke… Ich bin fast in der Mitte – als ich hinter mir erneut ein Klicken höre – wieder eine Waffe, die entsichert wird.  
Ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung.  
„Vorwärts!“ kommt es von unten – über mir wird das Gitter entfernt. Ich bin umzingelt.  
Diesmal empfangen mich fünf Soldaten, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.  
„Sperrt ihn erst mal weg. Wir durchkämmen die gesamte Anlage, sobald die Fehlfunktion gefunden ist.“  
Wieder nimmt man mir alles ab, meine Hände werden mit Kabelbindern gefesselt – dann setzen sie mir die Haube verkehrt herum auf, so dass ich mich blind von ihnen durch die Gänge treiben lassen muss. Ich versuche, nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, obwohl ich keinen Schimmer habe, wie ich ihnen jetzt noch entkommen könnte.  
Hätte ich doch wenigstens die Möglichkeit, Sherlock zu warnen…!  
  
  
Schließlich höre ich das Zischen einer automatischen Schiebetür – ein unerwartet brutaler Stoß lässt mich nach vorn stolpern. Unsanft lande ich auf den Knien. Hinter mir schnappen die Türen zu.  
  
„John…?!“  
  
Oh, nein…sie haben ihn auch geschnappt…! schießt es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Als er mir die Haube vom Kopf nimmt, sehe ich ihn vor mir knien.  
„Sherlock…“ mir versagt die Stimme.  
„Bist du verletzt?“ will er wissen.  
Ich schüttele nur den Kopf.  
Er löst seinen linken Manschettenknopf und klappt eine kleine Klinge aus, mit der er den Kabelbinder durchtrennt.  
Als er mich befreit hat, hilft er mir auf die Beine. Ich spüre seine Anstrengung. Er sieht abgekämpft aus.  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ frage ich. Auch er nickt nur müde.  
Ich sehe mich um. Eine Art Kontrollraum, wie es scheint…mit einem Schaltpult und einem schwarzen Bildschirm über den ein grüner Text flackert.  
Persisches Fachchinesisch…sozusagen…  
Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Inaktiv. Diese Konsole wird von einer anderen Stelle dominiert. Und sie ist offline.“  
„Wo sind wir? – ich hab zuletzt die Orientierung verloren, fürchte ich.“  
„Nördlich des Zayandeh, ganz nahe an der Khajoo-Brücke. Merkst du diese Vibrationen? Im Raum unter uns ist die Pumpe für das Kühlwasser.“  
Er klang resigniert.  
„Hier ist alles massiver Beton. Das Fundament muss dem angestauten Fluss standhalten.“  
„War’s das…?“ stoße ich mühsam hervor.  
Sherlocks Gesicht ist eine ausdruckslose Maske. Nur in seinen Augen lese ich das, was er sagt:  
„Tut mir Leid, John…“

 

  
  
 **Dariush ex machina**

 

  
  
„Hier ist alles massiver Beton. Das Fundament muss dem angestauten Fluss standhalten.“  
„War’s das…?“ stoße ich mühsam hervor.  
Sherlocks Gesicht ist eine ausdruckslose Maske. Nur in seinen Augen lese ich das, was er sagt:  
„Tut mir Leid, John…“  
Das kann nicht sein! Sherlock gibt nicht auf!! Niemals!!! schreit es in meinem Inneren.  
„Sherlock!“ Ich packe ihn hilflos bei den Schultern und schüttle ihn durch. „Morrys wird bemerken, dass du die Schleuse nicht manipuliert hast…Dir wird etwas einfallen… – wenn sie uns hier wegbringen, dann finden wir einen Ausweg!“  
Er bewegt nur mechanisch den Kopf hin und her.  
„Nein, John…sie werden uns jetzt nicht mehr unterschätzen. Man wird uns keinerlei Gelegenheit geben zu fliehen…“  
Verdammt…!  
Wir brauchen ein Wunder…!  
  
  
Schlagartig wird es heller.  
Es ist der Bildschirm.  
Er ist plötzlich weiß und vollkommen leer.  
  
Dann erscheint ganz rechts ein blinkender Cursor – springt dann nach ganz links und hinterlässt, indem er schrittweise wieder nach rechts wandert:  
  
SYSTEM BLOCKED – STATION: OVERRIDE – STATUS: ONLINE  
  
“Sherlock...!?”  
“Ich sehe es ja, John..!” stammelt er verblüfft.  
„Wie hat Morrys das geschafft?“ frage ich – obwohl ich nicht damit rechnen kann, dass ich die Antwort verstehen würde…  
  
Die Buchstaben verschwinden. Dann schreibt der Cursor:  
  
Lieber Sherlock!  
  
Ich habe das Sicherheitsgitter vor dem Luftschacht entriegelt. Steig in den Raum unter diesem. Du musst hinter der Pumpe in das Kühlsystem einsteigen. Ich stelle sie auf „Volle Leistung“ damit es schneller geht.  
  
http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:Boiling_water_reactor_german.svg&filetimestamp=20110330160138  
  
  
Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns bald!  
xx M.  
  
  
Mir bleibt vor Grauen schon jetzt die Luft weg.  
„Was…zum…“ Das glaube ich jetzt nicht…! „Wir sollen…?“  
„…uns mit dem Kühlwasser nach draußen pumpen lassen!“ vollendet Sherlock meinen Satz fast ebenso fassungslos wie ich.  
„Um Himmels Willen…Wie...wie lange dauert das? Können wir das überleben? – Und der Druck…?“  
„Ich fürchte, wir müssen es einfach riskieren…komm schon!“  
Er stülpt sich die Haube seines Schutzanzugs wieder über, springt zum Luftschacht und öffnet die Abdeckung. Ich folge ihm atemlos, als er hinunter steigt.  
  
Es geht tief hinunter – die Halle ist riesig und zig Yards hoch…schon rein optisch erschlägt es mich geradezu. Sherlock studiert den Schaltplan. Natürlich ist er auf Persisch….  
„Da müssen wir rein“, stellt er fest – es klingt ähnlich unspektakulär wie: „Wir müssen an der nächsten Ampel rechts.“  
Er schraubt einen Verschluss von der Größe eines Kanaldeckels von einem enormen Rohr. Ich höre das tosende Wasser, das da vorbeischießt…  
Kann man das überhaupt überleben?  
  
„SHERLOCK!!!“  
  
Er ist reingesprungen – verdammt!  
Er ist wirklich reingesprungen!  
Ich atme dreimal durch, hole tief Luft und stürze mich hinterher.  
  
Die Strömung reißt mich durch das Rohr, wirbelt mich herum und ich verliere jegliche Orientierung. Der Druck, die Gewalt sind so groß, dass ich nicht mal das Gefühl habe, mich in einer Flüssigkeit zu befinden – sondern eher wie in einem Sturm von wild gewordenen Flummis, die auf mich einprasseln.  
Alles ist komplett schwarz.  
Wie lange kann ich schon nicht mehr atmen? Lebe ich überhaupt noch…? Aber kann man in Panik geraten, wenn man bereits tot ist? Ich habe geglaubt, ich wüsste, wie sich die Hölle anfühlen muss – aber ich habe mich getäuscht…!  
  
Verdammt…! Verdammt, ich brauche Luft…!  
  
  
  
  
Ein Schwall Wasser schießt durch meine Kehle und erstickt mich fasst.  
Es brennt.  
Feurige Stiche fahren durch meine Lunge…!  
  
Noch ein Schwall Wasser…  
Ein Hustenanfall würgt mich…  
  
Dann – endlich –  
  
Luft…!  
  
Ich kann atmen…  
  
Ich liege auf der Seite… unter mir Steinboden… mein Kopf…  
mein Kopf wird festgehalten…  
  
  
„John…! Hörst du mich?“  
  
In diesem Moment setzt meine Erinnerung wieder ein –  
sie trifft mich mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich aufstöhne.  
  
Sherlock kniet neben mir und hält meinen Kopf. Ich sehe ihn nur verschwommen und taste nach seinem Arm.  
„Sherlock…“ Ich habe noch keine Stimme.  
„Ruhig durchatmen, John…Alles ist gut…Wir haben es überstanden.“  
  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme durchrieselt mich ein Schauer…  
  
Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir das überlebt haben.  
Ein verdammtes Wunder, absolut irre…!  
Ich kauere mich frierend zusammen, schaue mich um und erkenne, wo wir sind:  
Auf den Treppen – die Seite flussabwärts – der Khajoo-Brücke mit ihren 23 Backstein-Bögen im Osten des Stadtkerns …  
George Nathaniel Curzon, seinerzeit Vizekönig von Indien nannte sie einmal die stattlichste Brücke der Welt – ich bin bereit, ihm zuzustimmen – obwohl das im vorvorigen Jahrhundert war…  
  
http://www.dejkam.com/iran/isfahan/photos/1.jpg  
  
Der größte Witz ist aber, dass es in Strömen gießt. Und dass wenn wir nachher durch die Straßen laufen werden, niemand auf die Idee kommen wird, wir könnten von etwas anderem so durchgeweicht sein als vom Regen…  
  
  
Meine Gedanken sortieren sich und meine Euphorie weicht der jähen Ernüchterung:  
Nichts ist gut!  
Und wieso schwafelt Sherlock da einen solchen betulichen Schwachsinn?!  
Wir kommen hier nicht raus! Wir werden dieses verdammte Land nicht verlassen können. Der VEVAK hat mein Foto und wie Sherlock aussieht, wissen sie auch – braune Kontaktlinsen oder nicht! Wir sind aufgeflogen! Wir können nicht einmal ins Hotel zurück, unser Gepäck holen! – Dass es jetzt nur noch zwei billige Ersatzprepaid-Handys enthält und alles andere vernichtet oder verloren ist, wird uns nun auch nicht mehr helfen.  
Als meine Zähne anfangen zu klappern, vermute ich, dass es keineswegs nur an der Kälte liegt...  
  
Sherlock schält mich aus dem Schutzanzug und zieht mich auf die Füße…Meine Beine sind wacklig wie die eines neugeborenen Fohlens.  
  
„Kommen Sie, die Zeit drängt!“ Jemand greift nach meinem Arm.  
  
Verwirrt schaue ich mich um. „Bakhtiar…!?“  
Wieso trägt er einen weißen Overall?!  
„Nicht hier, beeilen wir uns…!“  
  
Sie nehmen mich in die Mitte und wie in Trance lasse ich mich von der alten Fußgängerbrücke bis zur nächsten Straße führen.  
Sherlock schiebt mich in einen kleinen Lieferwagen, wo wir zwischen Kartons auf dem Boden Platz finden. Ich fühle mich immer noch benebelt und verstehe diese ganze Entwicklung überhaupt nicht.  
„Sherlock, was passiert hier…? Verliere ich den Verstand?“  
„Ziehen Sie sich um. Wir sind in viereinhalb Stunden in Karaj am Flughafen.“  
Bakhtiar schlägt mit einem Knall die Tür zum Laderaum zu.  
Das kann alles nicht sein – ich träume doch bloß wieder…! Ich drehe durch…  
„John, bist du in Ordnung…?“ Ich spüre, dass er meine Oberarme packt – aber seine Stimme ist weit weg…  
„Mir wird schlecht…!“  
Wieder werde ich in das tosende Wasser gesaugt und die Finsternis des  Rohres verschluckt mich…  
  
  
Ich bin in komische graubunte Filzdecken gehüllt...  
Decken, wie Transportunternehmen und Handwerksbetriebe sie haben – aus geschredderten Altkleidern zu Meterware gepresst, zum Abpolstern von Möbeln und empfindlichen Bodenbelägen…  
„John, trink einen Kaffee, wird dir gut tun.“  
Der Lieferwagen steht. Ich höre wieder die Hintertür zuschlagen.  
Sherlock hockt sich neben mich und hält mir einen Becher Kaffee hin.  
Trotz meiner Verwirrung gelingt es mir endlich, mich zusammenzureißen und ich kauere mich neben ihn.  
„Danke…“ Der Becher ist heiß, es riecht wirklich nach Kaffee…  
Nein, ich träume immer noch! Sherlock trägt seinen Mantel – und den Schal…! Das ist Unsinn – die sind im Hotel, im Gepäckaufbewahrungsraum…!  
„John? Was hast du?“ fragt Sherlock erschrocken.  
„Das ist nicht richtig…!“ stöhne ich verständnislos.  
„John, beruhige dich doch, es ist alles Bestens!“  
Sherlock lächelt kopfschüttelnd.  
„Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Mycroft Bakhtiar angeworben. Jedenfalls arbeitet er neuerdings zur Tarnung für Fedex. Er hat den Polizeifunk abgehört und erfahren, dass unser Gepäck beschlagnahmt werden sollte, also hat er es aus dem Hotel geklaut und fährt uns jetzt zum Flughafen. Wir fliegen von Karaj mit einer Maschine der Air Contractors.“  
„Das… – sagt mir jetzt gar nichts – aber – Das. Ist. Irre!“    
„Irische Fluglinie. Air Contractors fliegt vorwiegend für Postgesellschaften und Paketdienste in Europa, viele Maschinen werden aber auch bis Afrika oder Nahost vermietet...“  
„Dann sind wir also Frachtgut?“  
„Bis Athen, ja… Der Pilot ist im Bild, es wird keine Schwierigkeiten geben. – Und wenn du mit dem Kaffee fertig bist, musst du endlich aus den nassen Klamotten raus. Ich lass mir inzwischen mal ganz genau von Bakhtiar erzählen, wie das zustande gekommen ist…“  
Und damit verschwindet Sherlock zwischen den Kartons in Richtung Fahrer.  
  
Ich zwinge den heißen widerlich süßen Kaffee in mich hinein und versuche diese unfassbare Deus-ex-machina-Geschichte zu verdauen.  
Kann man träumen und trotzdem in nassen Kleidern frieren? In einer schäbigen Decke am Boden eines Lieferwagens durchgeschüttelt werden und den Verstand verlieren? Miesen Kaffee riechen und trotzdem überschnappen...?  
Mit Schaudern denke ich an die Horrorpartie in der finsteren Kühlwasserleitung. Vielleicht habe ich ja auch einfach Wasser in die Lunge bekommen, mir eine Pneumonie zugezogen und liege schon seit Tagen im Fieber…?  
Der Koffer fühlt sich real an. Die Verbände an meinen Händen sind mit Wasser voll gesogen… Vor mir liegen Klamotten, die mir Mycroft zusammengestellt hat, nicht meine eigenen. Ein billiges Handy…mein falscher Pass…kann man so detailliert träumen...?  
Ich ziehe mich um und hole die Kontaktlinsen raus. Dann schicke ich eine SMS an die erste Nummer im Kurzwahlspeicher.  
„Bin umgezogen. Wo sind wir jetzt?“  
Ich höre das Signal von Sherlocks Handy.  
„Irgendwo hinter Qom. Noch 2h etwa. SH“  
  
Dann kommt er doch nach hinten.  
„Lass mich deine Verbände erneuern – es machte keinen Sinn, solange du noch in den nassen Klamotten gesteckt hast.“  
Ich sehe ihm zu, wie er meine Wunden versorgt und sage schließlich:  
„Sherlock… Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben…wenn Mycroft doch solche Möglichkeiten hat, wozu hat er dann uns gebraucht – hat sich in dieser einen Woche wirklich so viel verändert beim MI6!?“  
„Du hast vollkommen recht, John. Ich bin genauso verwirrt wie du“, antwortet das Genie zu meiner Überraschung.  
„Das halte ich jetzt doch für reichlich übertrieben…!“ platze ich heraus.  
„Keineswegs. Und – ja, ich weiß, was ich da gesagt habe.“  
  
Den letzten Teil der Fahrt verbringe ich dösend in die schäbigen Decken gewühlt. Der Wagen rüttelt mich durch – aber wenigstens lockert das meinen erschöpften Körper etwas.  
  
Schließlich weckt mich Sherlock. Es ist stockdunkel draußen. Laternen tauchen den Platz in ein kaltes Licht. Unser Atem bildet eisige Kristallwölkchen…  
Bakhtiar ist bis an den Kontainer gefahren und bringt unsere Koffer, die Decke und eine Taschenlampe.  
Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.  
„Ich danke Ihnen – nicht nur für mein Leben – auch…für eine neue Sicht auf…alles, Mr Sherlock Holmes…!“ sagt Dariush Bakhtiar ergriffen und schüttelt ihm die Hand. Er hat wieder Hoffnung, das sehe ich... – mehr noch: Ein Ziel, etwas wofür es sich zu leben – oder auch zu sterben lohnt… Verdammt, das gönne ich ihm wirklich…!  
„Doktor…Watson…“ Er nimmt meine bandagierte Rechte nur vorsichtig in die Seine: „John, …ich hatte Dienstagabend schon Angst…um Sie, dass Sie es gar nicht mehr bis ins Hotel schaffen – aber – mein… neuer Kollege… ich konnte nichts riskieren…“  
„Sie haben schon so wahnsinnig viel riskiert, Dariush – ohne Sie wären wir wirklich aufgeschmissen…!“ versichere ich ihm und drücke seine Hand mit meinen beiden – und pfeife darauf, dass es ein wenig schmerzhaft wird.  
  
Der Alu-Kasten ist so niedrig, dass selbst ich mich bücken muss – fünf Fuß und vielleicht drei oder vier Inch… Das Dunkel des Containers verschlingt uns förmlich…das Verschlussgeräusch wirkt ziemlich hermetisch auf mich und ist schon etwas beklemmend...  
  
„Dariush? Ist das sein Deckname?“ brummt Sherlock in die Finsternis.  
Ist das jetzt ernst gemeint?! Er klingt wirklich irritiert!  
„Das ist sein Vorname, Sherlock! Ich hab' gehört, wie Ahmadi ihn so nannte – naja, – in dem Moment, wo er ihn blutend aus der Küche des Teehauses kommen sah…“  
Sherlock schaltet die Lampe ein und mustert das kahle Interieur. In einer Ecke liegen unsere Koffer und der etliche Yards lange Deckenabschnitt…  
„Du neigst nicht zur Klaustrophobie, hoffe ich…“  
„Etwas spät für diese Frage“, kontere ich ironisch: „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden…“  
Er lässt sich auf seinen Koffer nieder und zieht die Schultern zusammen.  
„Besser, du wickelst dich gleich wieder ein – wärmer wird das nicht…“  
Ich hänge ihm gut zwei Yards vom einen Ende der Decke über die Schultern, rolle mich in dem Rest auf der Seite zusammen und bette meinen Kopf auf meinen Koffer.  
„Was hängst du mir diese Decke um – ICH stehe nicht unter Schock…“, brummt er.  
„Oh, dass ist bloß für die Fotografen…“, gebe ich zurück.  
Er lacht leise. „Du hast echt jedes Wort gehört, was?“  
Ich muss kichern.  
„Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich das Licht ausmache?“ fragt Sherlock. Er sagt es ganz ohne Spott oder Arroganz.  
„Aber ja, ist schon gut – ich hab mich wieder gefangen“, versichere ich ihm.  
  
Im Stockdunkeln warten wir...hören nur einander atmen...es ist, als wären wir allein in einem winzigen Universum...  
Das sollte eigentlich beunruhigend sein...ist es aber nicht...  
  
  
Irgendwann geht ein Ruck durch die undurchdringliche Finsternis und ich sage grinsend:  
“Sherlock, ich glaube, wir werden grade VERLADEN…“  
Und als ich über meine eigene doppeldeutige Bemerkung zu kichern anfange, stimmt er mit  seinem tiefen unterdrückten Lachen ein.  
  


 

  
  
 **Der Rückflug**

 

  
  
Im Stockdunkeln warten wir...hören nur einander atmen...es ist, als wären wir allein in einem winzigen Universum...  
Das sollte eigentlich beunruhigend sein...ist es aber nicht...  
  
Irgendwann geht ein Ruck durch die undurchdringliche Finsternis und ich sage grinsend:  
“Sherlock, ich glaube, wir werden grade VERLADEN…“  
Und als ich über meine eigene doppeldeutige Bemerkung zu kichern anfange, stimmt er mit seinem tiefen unterdrückten Lachen ein.  
  
Sherlock schaltet die Taschenlampe an und wir orientieren uns noch einmal über die Verhältnisse im Kontainer. Mit zwei Gürteln zurren wir die Koffer an zwei Streben fest, so dass sie uns zumindest nicht um die Ohren fliegen können. Sherlock klemmt die Taschenlampe in den einen Gürtel und lässt sie eingeschaltet.  
Als die Maschine eine gefühlte kleine Ewigkeit später auf der Startbahn Fahrt aufnimmt, drückt uns die Beschleunigung zunehmend gegen die kalten Metallwände, ihre Rippenstruktur und die Ösen zur Fixierung von Frachtgut bieten keinen allzu sicheren Halt und als wir endlich abheben, höre ich wie Sherlock aufkeucht.  
Blitzartig fällt mir wieder ein, was Mycroft mir anvertraut hat. Und diesmal erlebe ich es aus nächster Nähe: Sherlock krallt sich fest, stemmt verbissen seine Füße gegen die Rippenstruktur des Aluminiums und versucht vergeblich, normal zu atmen.  
„Sherlock…ist okay…tief durchatmen. Du musst es nicht verstecken…“  
Ich sehe, wie er erstarrt – für einen Moment zucken Angst und Wut über seine bleichen Züge. Ich bekomme seinen Arm zu fassen – was nicht unriskant ist, denn wenn jetzt irgendeine unerwartete Bewegung käme und ich mich plötzlich mit nur einer Hand festhalten müsste, wären ein gebrochenes Handgelenk oder eine ausgekugelte Schulter durchaus drin…  
„In Ordnung…hörst du…?“  
Endlich sieht er mich an und gestattet es sich, nach Luft zu ringen.  
„John“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Was?“  
„Halt dich gut fest, ja…?“  
Ich ziehe meine Hand zurück und greife wieder nach einer Öse.  
Als wir unsere Flughöhe erreicht haben, entspannt sich die Lage etwas, aber es ist eiskalt und ich habe seit fast vierzehn Stunden nichts gegessen. In welcher Verfassung Sherlock erst sein muss, wage ich mir wirklich nicht vorzustellen.  
„Wenn wir jetzt hier oben erfrieren, wäre das ein verdammt schlechter Witz!“ spreche ich schließlich aus, was mir durch den Kopf geht.  
Ich sehe das Display von Sherlocks Handy aufflackern.  
„Wenn wir im Zeitplan sind, sollten wir etwa in einer halben Stunde…zur Landung ansetzen…“  
Seine Stimme beginnt gegen Ende des Satzes kaum merklich zu schwanken: Der Gedanke an die Landung beunruhigt ihn… – denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Pilot ein Idiot ist, beträgt schließlich mehr als 98%!!!  
„Wird schon schief gehen, Sherlock…“, versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen – Mann, was für eine bescheuerte Bemerkung! Großartig gemacht, Watson…!  
  
Aber tatsächlich: Ziemlich genau eine halbe Stunde später fühlt es sich an, als würden wir leichter: Der Sinkflug hat begonnen. Sherlock löscht das Licht – ein sinnloses Unterfangen – nun sehe ich zwar nicht, wie er sich festklammert, aber ich kann es hören, ja förmlich spüren, wie er nach Fassung ringt.  
Und auch mir ist es nicht wirklich geheuer: Keine Durchsagen…kein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät uns, wie nahe wir dem Boden schon sind…  
  
Aber dann bekommen wir zumindest mit, dass das Fahrgestell ausgefahren wird…  
„Hörst du, Sherlock…? Jetzt haben wir’s gleich“, rufe ich in seine Richtung.  
  
Plötzlich ein Ruck – nicht nur Sherlock gibt ein erschrockenes Ächzen von sich… Wir sind kurz mit den Reifen auf die Landebahn gedotzt und nochmal hoch gehüpft… doch dann setzt die Maschine wirklich auf. Das Vibrieren signalisiert uns den Kontakt mit dem Asphalt und wir rollen langsam aus…  
  
Es bleibt dunkel.  
„Sherlock…?“  
Keine Antwort. Ich rufe mir unsere Positionen im Kontainer ins Gedächtnis und taste nach Sherlocks Schulter und nach der Taschenlampe.  
„Sherlock, beruhige dich…wir sind unten. Ich mach jetzt das Licht an, okay?“  
Vielleicht hätte ich einen Moment länger warten sollen, ehe ich das tue.  
Sherlocks Augen sind geschlossen, seine Kiefernmuskeln angespannt – doch im nächsten Moment hat er sich soweit im Griff, dass er fast schon gelassen wirken könnte – wenn ich nicht mittlerweile gelernt hätte, so viel mehr in seinem Gesicht zu lesen…  
  
Der Laderaum wird gelöscht. Ein letzter Ruck und der Kontainer steht endlich auf festem Boden.  
  
Sherlock erhebt sich vorsichtig, eine Hand nach oben gestreckt, um sich nicht zu stoßen. Als der Kontainer geöffnet wird, beeilen wir uns, nach draußen zu kommen. Ein kleiner Shuttlebus fährt uns mit unserem Gepäck zu unserer Startbahn – und als ich auf dem Rumpf des Flugzeugs „British Airways“ lese, möchte ich am Liebsten einfach losheulen…  
  
  
Eine Stunde später sitzen wir nebeneinander in der Business-Class und haben auch die Sicherheitsinstruktionen hinter uns. Wir sind zumindest in der EU und auf dem Weg nachhause und doch fühlt es sich immer noch so unwirklich an.  
Ich sollte unendlich erleichtert sein… Aber Sherlock hat immer noch kein Wort mit mir gewechselt – fühlt er sich etwa bloß gestellt…? Ich betrachte ihn von schräg hinten, denn er hat die Rückenlehne seines Sitzes immer noch in der aufrechten Position stehen – so als rentiere es sich gar nicht, zwischen Start und Landung etwas daran zu ändern.  
„Sherlock? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Erst ein, zwei Augenblicke später fährt er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und durch die Locken.  
Dann kramt er den Schlüsselbund hervor und sieht mich endlich an.  
„Nein, John…ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte – aber ich werde nicht schlafen, solange wir in der Luft sind... – nicht, solange wir nicht zuhause sind… “  
Ich bin bestürzt – und vor allem darüber, dass er das zugibt – und ein Teil von mir möchte ihn einfach auf der Stelle k. o. schlagen…  
Aber ehe ich noch Worte für eine Erwiderung finde, kauft er eine Dose Cola bei der vorbei kommenden Saftschubse.  
Aus purem Trotz ordere ich einen Whisky – den ersten Alkohol seit über einer Woche, seit dem Glas Frascati bei Sherlocks Abschiedsessen.  
  
„Da sind ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe…“, stöhnt er schließlich. „…von dem, was Bakhtiar mir da erzählt hat…irgendwas …passt da nicht…oder ich kann einfach nicht mehr klar denken…“  
„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du ZURÜCK willst!“ platze ich heraus.  
„Oh, bitte, John, sei nicht albern…“ Er presst sich die Handballen gegen die Schläfen – die Finger in den dunklen Locken vergraben.  
„Kopfschmerzen?“  
Er nickt nur.  
„Ich frage die Stewardess, ob – “  
„Nein, lass… – ich würde es doch nicht nehmen…“  
„Du bist ja immer noch völlig in Alarmbereitschaft“, rufe ich betroffen.  
Natürlich…! – Spätestens an der Cola hätte ich es doch merken müssen. Oder versucht er sich so zu überlisten, um den Zusammenbruch heraus zu zögern?    
Okay…jetzt kann auch ich mich wirklich endgültig NICHT mehr entspannen…!  
  
Ich frage die Stewardess nach unserer ungefähren Position, voraussichtlichen Ankunftszeit und der aktuellen Greenwicher Zeit und stelle Uhr und Handy um. Anschließend hole ich mein Flugticket, das mir Sherlock vorhin gegeben hat, aus dem Jackett und tippe eine SMS:  
  
„Hallo, M.  
Flug BA 633 – Ankunft vorauss. 7:20 GMT. …  – “  
  
Ich stocke…schwanke, ob ich schreiben soll, was mir auf der Seele brennt…Mein Blick wandert zu Sherlock…er sieht jetzt wirklich elend aus und es macht mich rasend, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann…!  
  
„Hallo, M.  
Flug BA 633 –  
Ankunft vorauss. 7:20 GMT - LHR.  
Auftrag ausgeführt.  
S hat 1 Woche praktisch nicht geschlafen.  
JW – “  
  
Nachdem ich die SMS geschrieben habe, weiß ich nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen und beobachte hilflos, wie Sherlock scheinbar alle Willenskraft nur noch darauf verwendet, die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Unser letzter Zwischenstopp vor London Heathrow ist München. Als wir zum Landeanflug ansetzen, wird mir klar, dass Sherlock sich gar nicht bewegt hat. Während ich ihn anschnalle wirkt er richtig apathisch. Seine Augen sind nur noch halb offen und glänzen fiebrig.  
In München wechseln einige Passagiere und auch ein Teil der Crew wird ausgetauscht.  
Ein letztes Mal startet die Maschine und ein paar Minuten später schnalle ich Sherlock wieder los. Er lehnt teilnahmslos in seinem Sitz – nur sein Atem ist zu flach und zu schnell.  
„Sherlock…? Halt noch ein bisschen durch, jetzt haben wir’s bald geschafft…!“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckt über sein Gesicht – wenigstens hat er es mitbekommen…!  
  
  
  
Im Lautsprecher knackt es:  
„Liebe Fluggäste, es besteht kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Sollte aber ein Arzt unter Ihnen sein, möchten wir ihn oder sie dringend bitten, sich wegen eines medizinischen Notfalls bei der Flugbegleitung zu melden…“  
  
…kein Grund zur Beunruhigung…? Ich glaube ihr kein Wort! Diese Stimme zerspringt ja fast vor Stress!! Noch dazu so kurz vor der Landung!!!  
Ich greife kurz nach Sherlocks Arm. „Du entschuldigst mich… da muss ich nachsehen…“  
Als ich aufgestanden bin, wird mir klar: Niemand vom Personal ist zu sehen… Ich laufe also nach vorne – bis schließlich die Tür zum Cockpit in Sicht kommt. Immer noch weit und breit nicht mal der Schatten einer Stewardess.  
  
Da wird die Ansage wiederholt – noch mindestens eine Terz höher als eben…!  
  
Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!  
In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür zum Cockpit, eine blonde Stewardess mit ihrer marineblauen Uniform kommt heraus – und winkt mich her.  
In diesem Moment zucke ich erschrocken zusammen, als es hinter mir brummt:  
„Vorsicht, John…! Etwas ist faul im Staate Dänemark…“  
„Sherlock?! Wie – !?“  
„Unwichtig…“ er wedelt mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Aber du wirst hier in keine Falle tappen – ich wäre nämlich nicht mehr in der Verfassung, dich zu retten…“  
  
„Sind Sie Ärzte?“ fragt in dem Moment die Stewardess Hände ringend. „Ich fürchte, wir wurden alle vergiftet! – Die Crew meine ich! Sie müssen etwas tun – es ist sonst niemand mehr da, der das Flugzeug landen kann!“  
Sie hält die Tür halb auf: Flugkapitän, Co-Pilotin und Funker hängen bewusstlos in ihren Sitzen…am Boden hinter dem Platz des Funkers kauert eine weitere Stewardess, von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt...  
  


 

  
 **Mayday!**

 

  
  
Ich spüre plötzlich eine Handfläche zwischen meinen Schulterblättern: Obwohl Sherlock mich eben noch zurück halten wollte, schiebt er mich nun ins Cockpit und schließt die Tür hinter uns. Worin auch immer die Falle bestanden hat: Sie IST bereits zugeschnappt.  
„Wenn Sie jetzt fragen, ob einer unter den Passagieren fliegen kann, gibt es eine Panik“, stelle ich trocken fest.  
Ich messe Puls und Atmung meiner Patienten, der Muskeltonus ist gleichmäßig schlaff und wie ich riechen kann, haben alle Kaffee getrunken.  
Hinter mir sagt Sherlock unterdessen zu der Stewardess:  
„Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Kollegin und geben Sie mir das Mikro… John, wie sieht’s aus?“  
„Keine Chance – ich tippe auf Schlafmittelvergiftung, vielleicht Rohypnol oder Valium, die sind unmöglich rechtzeitig wach zu kriegen. – Ach ja – und keiner trinkt mehr Kaffee, ist das klar? Am Besten: Gar nichts anrühren.“  
Sherlock nickt mechanisch, hebt das Mikrophon an die Lippen und während er spricht fixieren wir einander…:  
„Liebe Fluggäste,  
als krönenden Abschluss dieses Fluges bieten wir einem unter Ihnen die Möglichkeit, die Landung vom Cockpit aus mitzuerleben, melden Sie sich also – vorzugsweise, wenn Sie schon ein paar Flugstunden hinter sich haben, umgehend bei uns.  
Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“  
„Okay, sollte jemand wirklich fliegen können, wird er’s hoffentlich verstehen…“, brumme ich.  
„Und jetzt gehen Sie raus und checken Sie die Freiwilligen, wenn es welche gibt…“, befiehlt Sherlock der Stewardess.  
Als sie das Cockpit verlassen hat, stelle ich mich neben ihn und raune ihm zu.  
„Sherlock…? Und wenn wirklich niemand fliegen kann…?“  
„Dann werde ich es versuchen müssen…“, seufzt er.  
„DU???“  
„Scht!! Nicht so laut! Ich habe mir Donnerstag vor einer Woche ein Flugsimulationsprogramm aus dem Internet herunter geladen – mit dem Autopiloten und ein paar Hinweisen aus dem Tower sollte es doch zu machen sein…“  
Starr vor Schreck versuche ich zu diagnostizieren, ob ihm der Schlafentzug jetzt doch so langsam den Verstand raubt, oder ob er sich das wirklich zutraut…  
  
In diesem Augenblick kommt die Stewardess zurück – ich sehe ihr an, dass sie fast durchdreht.  
„Niemand!“ stöhnt sie. „Überhaupt niemand!!“  
Ich sehe, wie Sherlock die Augen schließt und sage: „Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, wir alle brauchen jetzt Ihre Hilfe… Miss…“  
„Lucy...“  
„Lucy. Also, Lucy: Wo können wir den Kapitän und die Co-Pilotin hinschaffen? – Wir brauchen die Plätze…“  
„Ich zeige es Ihnen…“ Ich schnappe mir den Kapitän mit dem Rautekgriff und zerre ihn hinaus.  
Danach eile ich zurück ins Cockpit, hebe die Co-Pilotin auf die Arme und bringe sie ebenfalls zu Lucy; wir sichern die beiden so gut es geht.  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, Doktor!?“ fleht sie mich an.  
„Wir bringen jetzt erst noch Ihre Kollegin hierher, denn sie – naja – sie würde unseren …Piloten nervös machen und dann rufen wir auf alle Fälle Heathrow und erbitten weitere Instruktionen. Okay, Lucy…Sie sind doch alle gelernte Geburtshelferinnen, richtig?“  
Sie nickt. „Dann versuchen Sie jetzt, Ihre Kollegin zu beruhigen. Bringen Sie sie so weit, dass sie auf die Patienten...die Crew... aufpassen kann.“  
Wir gehen zurück ins Cockpit und Lucy zieht ihre aufgelöste Kollegin vom Boden hoch.  
„Lucy, sind Sie manchmal während der Landung hier im Cockpit?“ frage ich.  
„Nein…naja…ein, zwei Mal…Suzie macht das gewöhnlich…aber die liegt in der Personaltoilette…“ Also sammle ich noch Suzie ein und kehre ins Cockpit zurück.  
Die beiden Stewardessen sind weg. Sherlock sitzt bereits auf dem Platz des Kapitäns.  
„Was denkst du? Hast du den passenden linken Daumen dafür?“  
Mit dieser Anspielung ernte ich ein Stirnrunzeln, das mit einer Art von ärgerlichem Schmunzeln gepaart ist:  
„Noch fliegt der Autopilot…“, gibt er zurück.  
„Ich schaffe Sparks noch hier raus, dann komme ich wieder.“ Ohne nachzudenken habe ich einfach ‚Sparks’ gesagt – aber Sherlock kennt entweder den Ausdruck für  den Funker oder es interessiert ihn nicht weiter.  
Lucy hat in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Wunder vollbracht: Ihre Kollegin hat sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass sie die bewusstlose Crew überwachen kann.  
„So, Lucy, auch wenn Sie jetzt vielleicht denken, dass Sie nicht helfen können, Sie sind schon dabei gewesen – unter dem Stress wird Ihnen sicher wieder etwas einfallen – deshalb brauchen wir Sie jetzt im Cockpit.“  
Sie sieht mich zweifelnd an.  
„Nun, kommen Sie schon, Sie sind doch eine intelligente Frau, haben bisher die Nerven behalten…“  
„Doktor…!“  
„John, sagen Sie einfach ‚John’, Lucy!“  
„Okay, John…“ Sie versucht, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und als sie sie ergreift, ziehe ich sie hinter mir her ins Cockpit.  
  
Sherlock hat ein Headset auf, aber als ich neben ihm Platz nehme, hält er mir das Zweite hin.  
„John, in der Mitte neben dir, unter den vier Schubhebeln, befinden sich nebeneinander zwei kleine Displays, auf denen jeweils sechsstellige Zahlenreihen angezeigt werden. Dreh den Knopf direkt darunter solange bis 121,500 MHz angezeigt werden, drück die Taste mit den Doppelpfeilen unterhalb des Displays…“ Sherlock checkt währenddessen seine Anzeigen, betätigt dann irgendwo in der Umgebung des Steuerknüppels einen Knopf.  
Auf seinen Seitenblick beginne ich umgehend mit der Meldung: “Mayday! Flug British Airways 663, Mayday! Flug British Airways 663, Mayday!”  
Er bedient den Knopf nochmals.  
„Sherlock, was ist mit dieser Funkanlage…? – ich kann bei beiden Einstellungen nichts hören, auch keine Statik – da stimmt etwas nicht!“ stelle ich alarmiert fest.  
Sherlock versucht es selbst noch einmal.    
„Verdammt, John…du hast recht...“  
„Was willst du machen…? Auf Sicht fliegen und hoffen, dass wir Vorort eine Lösung finden?“  
„Negativ. Mycroft lässt uns abschießen, wenn wir dem Tower keine Rückmeldung geben – Konsequenz von Nine-Eleven…“  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock – ! Nein! Er kennt unsere Flugnummer – Warte, noch können wir einfach das Handy benutzen…“  
„Aber besser nicht von hier!“  
„Ich weiß… – aber macht ihr Genies das gleich direkt unter euch aus!“  
„Fass einfach nichts an. Ich beeile mich.“  
Er verlässt hastig das Cockpit und ich versuche auszublenden, was sich da gerade zusammenbraut.  
„John“, jammert Lucy.  
„Nicht aufregen. Wir finden einen Weg!“  
„Wieso können wir nicht funken? Das…das ist ein Terroranschlag nicht?“  
„Etwas in der Art fürchte ich…“  
Sherlock kommt zurück und übernimmt wieder, in Augenhöhe gibt er Kurs und Höhe ein und startet dann den Sinkflug.  
„Mycroft hat mir den Kurs genannt, er lässt uns eine Landebahn freihalten“, erklärte er. „Wenn allerdings NOCH etwas dazwischen kommt…“  
„Oh, rechnest du mit etwas Bestimmtem?!“ frage ich spitz zurück.  
„John, bitte behalt’ die Nerven!“  
„Ja, verdammt – entschuldige…“, murmele ich kleinlaut.  
„Ortszeit?“  
„7:11 GMT – Lucy, sagen Sie den Passagieren, dass sie ihre Plätze einnehmen sollen und so weiter – und – “  
  
In diesem Moment knallt ein heftiger Schlag durch die Maschine.  
  
„Sherlock? Was war das? – Da ist irgendwas explodiert!“  
„Ich habe hier eine Fehlermeldung vom Fahrwerk…“, gibt er monoton zurück.  
„Oh, Gott…“  
Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber jetzt schaltet er am Steuerknüppel den Autopiloten ab und zieht die Nase des Vogels manuell wieder hoch.  
„John, raus mit dir – sag Mycroft, dass ich notwassern muss, ich – “  
„Aber wahrscheinlich fehlt wieder die Hälfte der Schwimmwesten!“ schreit Lucy.  
„W…was?“ stottere ich.  
„Die werden ständig geklaut – beliebte Souvenirs. Aber da wir ohnehin kaum übers Wasser fliegen, kontrollieren wir sie sowieso nicht…“    
„Ehe ich es nicht sehe, werde ich nicht mal an die Funktionstüchtigkeit der Notfallrutschen glauben!“ faucht Sherlock. „Also, John, ich ziehe es so lange raus, wie es geht! Wir müssen Koordinaten vereinbaren und Hilfe gleich dorthin schicken, weil wir ziemlich schnell sinken werden. – Und nimm sie mit, sie stört mich beim Denken.“  
  
Ohne weitere Diskussion schleife ich Lucy nach draußen. Sie funktioniert jetzt erstklassig, bereitet die Passagiere vor – nur ich tanze aus der Reihe, indem ich mich zurück ziehe, um Mycroft anzurufen…  
  
„Captain! Sagen Sie bloß nicht, es gibt weitere Probleme!“  
„Das würde aber nichts ändern, Mycroft. Das Fahrgestell ist defekt. Sherlock wird notwassern müssen, Sie – “  
„WAS? JOHN!! Wie war das? Heißt das – SHERLOCK. FLIEGT?!“ schreit die britische Regierung schrill in mein Ohr.  
„O…kay, das hat er Ihnen also verschwiegen… Also, Mycroft: Geben Sie uns Koordinaten und lassen Sie dort die See räumen, bringen Sie gleich ein paar Hubschrauber auf den Weg. Der Vogel wird schnell sinken und das Wasser ist eisig. Schwimmwesten fehlen wohl auch – aber das ist bei diesen Temperaturen auch eher unerheblich.“  
„John…bitte…sagen Sie mir: Wie geht es Sherlock…?“ stammelt Mycroft betroffen  
„Was soll die Frage jetzt!? Dafür ist überhaupt keine – “  
„Meine Leute ermitteln gerade passende Koordinaten – wir verlieren keine Zeit.“  
„Ach?! Interessiert es Sie...? Interessiert es Sie vielleicht doch ein ganz kleines bisschen, dass Sherlock vollkommen erschöpft ist? Dass er mindestens dreimal fast draufgegangen wäre in dieser einen Woche? Finden Sie’s spannend, ja??“ brülle ich in das Handy.  
Stille.  
Ein Klicken.  
Dann eine SMS.  
Die Koordinaten und der Zeitpunkt: 8 :00 Uhr…  
  
Ich stolpere zurück ins Cockpit. Meine Hand zittert, als ich Sherlock das Handydisplay unter die Nase halte, dann lasse ich mich neben ihm in den Sitz fallen und schnalle mich an.  
  
Sherlock ist noch mal ungefähr zur alten Flughöhe zurückgekehrt und fliegt eine Warteschleife. Ich erkenne unter uns in der Morgendämmerung die ausgefranste Küstenlinie des Themsedeltas…wenigstens ist es nicht mehr dunkel…  
  
Schließlich gibt Sherlock dem Autopiloten die neuen Koordinaten ein und startet wieder den Sinkflug. Ab 10.000 Fuß beginnt er die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln…schließlich fährt er die Landeklappen aus.    
  
„Eintausend!“ sagt das Radar Altimeter schließlich. Ich aktiviere den Bordlautsprecher: “Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe, wir sind etwa auf einer Höhe von 1000 Fuß und in Begriff notzuwassern. Hilfe ist bereits unterwegs. Bleiben Sie angeschnallt, bis Sie weitere Instruktionen erhalten. Brace! Brace!...“  
  
Ich unterbreche die Verbindung. Lucy wird dieses Kommando fortführen und den unerfahrenen nicht Englisch-Sprachlern erklären, dass es bedeutet: Den Rumpf auf die Oberschenkel zu legen, den Kopf zu senken und die Beine mit den Armen zu umfassen – und zwar bis so lange, bis das Flugzeug wirklich unten ist…  
  
„Sherlock, ich sehe die Hubschrauber!“ melde ich – aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er mich wahr nimmt…  
  
Da meldet sich die Stimme des Altimeter wieder und zählt rückwärts die Höhe ab 50 Fuß – Sherlock, stellt den Autopilot ab, leitet den Flare von Hand ein, um die Nase des Vogels in die Höhe zu ziehen, denn wir müssen auch auf dem Wasser mit dem Heck aufkommen – und was am Wichtigsten ist – NICHT mit einer der Tragflächen, das würde uns unweigerlich um die eigene Achse drehen und kopfüber ins Wasser schleudern.  
  
„BRACE...!“ brüllt Sherlock in meine Richtung und ich gehorche augenblicklich.  
  
Der Aufprall ist atemberaubend – buchstäblich…  
– das zweite Mal in weniger als 24 Stunden erfahre ich, wie hart Wasser sein kann – gut, dass uns diesmal etliche Tonnen Stahl trennen…  
  
Wasser schwappt über das Sichtfenster des Cockpits. Ich höre, wie die Triebwerke abgewürgt werden und richte mich auf.  
  
„Sherlock…?“  
  
Er lehnt in seinem Sitz und ringt nach Luft. „Okay…John“, haucht er.  
Ich schnalle mich los, befreie ihn von Gurt und Headset, zerre ihn aus dem Sitz und schiebe ihn aus dem Cockpit. –  
  
An den Notausgängen drängen sich die Passagiere – überall Staus. Lucy versucht verzweifelt, Ordnung hinein zu bringen – aber niemand hört auf sie.  
Ich nehme ihr das Mikro aus der Hand: „Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Behindern Sie einander nicht! Sie stellen sich an wie eine Horde Wilder! Gehen Sie der Reihe nach von Bord und machen Sie auf den Tragflächen und den Notfallrutschen Platz für die Leute nach Ihnen!“  
Anständige britische Warteschlangen formieren sich und das Chaos beginnt sich nach und nach aufzulösen.  
Ich bugsiere Sherlock auf einen der nun leeren Sitzplätze und hocke mich neben ihn.  
„Du hast es geschafft! Sherlock! Du hast uns alle heil runter gebracht…!“  
„Natürlich habe ich das“, brummt er heiser.  
„John!“ Lucy umarmt mich und küsst mich ab. „Ich hab wirklich gedacht: Ich sterbe heute!“  
„Sie sind heute über sich hinaus gewachsen, hab ich recht?“  
Sie nickt – fassungslos…  
  
Die Schlange wird immer kürzer, also versuche ich nun auch, mit Sherlock nach draußen zu kommen…  
  
Das Wasser spült längst über die Tragflächen…die Notrutschen sind überfüllt – zwei haben sich nicht aufgepumpt...! – im Wasser treiben mehr als ein Dutzend Menschen – und das ist nur die Backbordseite…!  
Ich springe sofort rein und greife mir den Ersten ohne Schwimmweste, schwimme rückwärts zu einer der intakten Notrutschen zurück, tippe den nächsten Kerl an und befehle ihm, den Mann hochzuziehen, schon habe ich den nächsten im Visier – diesmal eine Frau – ebenfalls ohne Weste… nach dieser Aktion sind bereits Rettungsboote da – Ein Helikopter schwebt nahe dem Cockpit und ich kann sehen, dass Lucy mit den Rettungskräften die Bergung der bewusstlosen Crew koordiniert…  
Ich erwische den nächsten vor Kälte fast gelähmten Schwimmer und steuere wieder eine intakte Notfallrutsche an – diesmal werde auch ich gepackt und hinaufgezogen – blödes Missverständnis…!  
  
„Was soll das werden!?“ brüllt eine heisere Stimme in mein Ohr.  
  
„Ich muss da wieder rein…!“  
  
„Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall…!!!“  
  
Zwei hagere lange Arme klammern sich von hinten um meinen Körper ...und ich komme zur Besinnung.  
  
„Sherlock…?!“  
Mir wird schlagartig bewusst, dass mein Körper taub ist vor Kälte. Ich würde wohl kaum noch ein weiteres Mal aus dem eisigen Wasser kommen…  
  
„John…!“ dröhnt Sherlocks Stimme beschwörend in meinem Ohr, während er zitternd vor Anstrengung seine Armenoch fester um meinen Brustkorb schlingt.  
  
„…ist ja gut, Sherlock, du hast recht…du hast ja recht…Du kannst loslassen...“  
  
Ich richte mich mühsam auf, kauere mich bibbernd neben ihn – und versuche, ihn anzugrinsen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit dir ist – aber bei MEINER letzten Ankunft hier, ging es mir bedeutend schlechter…“  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Achja, wenn ihr nachlesen wollt, wie man ein Flugzeug landet, lest  
> http://www.flightforum.ch/forum/showthread.php?t=59601  
> *grins*


	12. On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part V: Noch nicht wirklich zuhause...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ist noch schwer angeschlagen und Sherlock sogar noch ohne Bewusstsein. Bill Murray und natürlich auch Mrs Hudson kümmern sich um die beiden.  
> Doch weil Mycroft schon wieder nervt und sich auch Moriarty wieder meldet, bietet 221b nicht gerade das passende Ambiente, sich zu erholen...

**On her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part V: Noch nicht wirklich zuhause...**  
  
  
  
 **Wieder zuhause**

  
  
„Nichts für den Blog, 27. Februar 00: 07  
  
  
Wir sind wieder zuhause...!  
Und wir sind beide noch an einem Stück...!  
  
  
Ich kann nichts Konkretes aufschreiben von alledem – nicht einmal hier.  
  
Aber ich werde es auch so nicht vergessen.  
Einiges wird mich verfolgen:  
Die Explosionen,  
die Kämpfe,  
die Angst zu Ersticken,  
die Augenblicke völliger Verzweiflung,  
das Misstrauen gegen alles und jeden – ausgenommen ihn,  
die Furcht davor, vielleicht den Rest meines Lebens in einer wahren Hölle zu verbringen  
oder davor, Sherlock könne ums Leben kommen und ich würde ohne ihn zurückkehren müssen.  
  
Einiges wird mir im Gedächtnis bleiben, weil es kostbar ist – kostbar, aber größtenteils auch schmerzlich:  
Sherlocks Einlenken nach seinem Wutanfall im Flugzeug,  
sein Arm, der mich auf dem Rücksitz des Taxis festhält,  
dass er für mich ein Heizkissen geordert hat und Sandwiches einkauft, obwohl er selbst nichts isst… –  
oder ihn nur leicht verletzt in der Küche des Teehauses stehen zu sehen – und dann für Sekundenbruchteile sein Entsetzen über mein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und Hemd –  
Sherlock, wie er die Splitter aus meinen Händen operiert oder wie er versucht, mir zu Hilfe zu eilen, obwohl er sich selbst nicht auf den Beinen halten kann,  
Sherlock, von dem ich benebelt und völlig verwirrt in einen Lieferwagen geschoben werde  
und der mich schließlich mit aller Kraft daran hindert, meinem Helfersyndrom zum Opfer zu fallen und vor Unterkühlung zu ertrinken…  
  
Anderes war einfach nur so lästig und überflüssig gewesen wie ein Kropf!  
Die ganze Heimlichtuerei,  
die ständigen Bedenken, man könne etwas Falsches sagen, etwas Verdächtiges tun,  
sich verplappern...  
die Treffen auf dem erbärmlichen, zugigen Balkon,  
die vielen elenden Stunden der Warterei,  
die mittlerweile wirklich ungenießbar gewordenen Sandwiches,  
– all das an einem Ort, den man sich noch nicht mal erträglich SAUFEN konnte – nicht ein einziges Mal...!  
– und ihn ‚Sherman Ezard’ nennen zu müssen…!  
– wie ich das gehasst hatte...!  
  
Vielleicht war ich ein allererstes Mal in meinem Leben dankbar dafür, dass mein Rufname SO gewöhnlich ist, dass ich ihn während dieser Geschichte hatte behalten dürfen, denn dass Sherlock mich bei meinem Namen genannt hatte, war in dieser entsetzlichen Woche manchmal der einzige Trost gewesen, das Einzige, was mir wenigstens ein schwaches Gefühl von Heimat vermittelt hatte, denn der Eindruck, sich in Feindesland zu befinden, war sogar noch stärker gewesen als in Afghanistan – zumindest kam es mir jetzt so vor.  
  
  
  
Ach, verdammt, ich sitze hier und schreibe, weil ich Angst habe!  
Weil ich mich davor fürchte, nach Sherlock zu sehen!  
Und obwohl mir das längst klar geworden ist, – bin ich immer noch hier!  
  
Seit über zehn Tagen hat er fast nicht geschlafen, seit einer Woche so gut wie keine Nahrung zu sich genommen und hat zuletzt noch alle Reserven mobilisiert, um nur ja nicht eher zusammenzuklappen, als bis wir wieder zuhause sind…!  
  
Natürlich habe ich ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen – er ist in guten Händen, seit wir gestern wieder hier angekommen sind. Wegen seiner Pflege muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen.  
Und bis vor ein, zwei Stunden, wäre ich auch gar nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, für ihn zu sorgen, ja nicht einmal dazu, überhaupt hinunter zu gehen und mich an sein Bett zu setzen; auch jetzt noch merke ich, dass ich mich selbst noch ein paar Tage werde schonen müssen… – aber Sherlock gestern so am Ende seiner Kräfte zu erleben, hat mich ehrlich erschüttert...  
  
  
  
  
Was den Rest dieses 26. Februars anbelangt – vier Wochen nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, so habe ich daran nur noch bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen – und von Minute zu Minute wird mir klarer, dass sie fast so flüchtig wie Träume sind.  
  
  
Aber ich will diese Splitter hier einsammeln, so lange ich das noch kann, denn sie sind wie Reliquien, die an unfassbare Wunder erinnern – obwohl ich nicht katholisch bin und nie an magische Überbleibsel von Heiligen geglaubt habe, weiß ich nicht, wie ich sie anders nennen soll:  
  
Erinnerungen an lähmende Kälte und das Gefühl, ich hätte mich in einen mit Eiswasser voll gesogenen Putzlumpen verwandelt…  
  
…an Sherlock und mich, wie wir aneinander geklammert auf einer schwankenden Notfallrutsche kauerten, durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen und zu Tode erschöpft, – und beide mit der leisen Furcht, der andere könne JETZT NOCH ohnmächtig ins Wasser rutschen und einfach ertrinken, denn keiner von uns hätte nun noch die Kraft gehabt, den anderen wieder rauszuziehen…  
  
…an die schier endlose Wartezeit, bis sie uns schließlich mit dem Helikopter aufgelesen hatten – …die in Wahrheit kaum länger als zehn Minuten gedauert hatte…  
  
…an orangefarbene Decken, die bei uns beiden einen unbeschreiblichen Lachflash auslösten, so dass wir trotz unserer Entkräftung völlig irre loskicherten und die Sanitäter in ratloses Entsetzen stürzten…  
Wahrscheinlich hatten wir es nur M. zu verdanken, dass wir nicht in Zwangsjacken verschnürt in einer Gummizelle landeten…  
  
…an das dröhnende Knattern der Rotorblätter über uns, das mich auf einmal an die Sirenen- und Lichtsignale in der Atomanlage erinnerte und mich deutlich spüren ließ, wie sehr ich mich nach Ruhe und Stille sehnte…  
  
…an M. H., der auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz auf dem Dach eines Krankenhauses wartete und mich maßlos damit überraschte, dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder in eine ungelenke Umarmung zog und vor unterdrückten Tränen kein Wort herausbrachte.  
Doch ich denke, dass ihm ohnehin nicht klar war, dass ich das mitbekommen hatte.  
Überhaupt nicht überraschend dagegen: Die Erinnerung an Sherlock, der in eben dieser Umarmung zuerst zu einem Besenstiel mutierte und sich dann derart vehement aus ihr befreite, dass ich mich nur wundern konnte, woher er jetzt noch die Kraft dazu nahm…  
  
…an Schmerzen und Schwäche, an Untersuchungen, Spritzen und neue, saubere und trockene Verbände um meine Hände...,  
…an die Wärme, die langsam zurück in meinen Körper kroch und allmählich anfing, mich wieder mit Leben zu erfüllen…  
…an eine wohl irgendwie völlig fehlgeschlagene Sedierung, die meinen Körper zwar fast völlig lahm zu legen schien, aber meine aufgewühlte Seele nicht im Mindesten zu erreichen vermochte…  
…an mein überdrehtes, gehetztes Herz, dessen Schlagen ich spürte, und das ich – zumindest kam mir das später so vor – an diesem ganzen Tag irgendwie pausenlos gefühlt und gehört hatte – auch durch Bewusstlosigkeit, Betäubung, Alpträume und Schlaf hindurch… beunruhigend – und doch der Beweis, dass ich überlebt hatte…  
  
…an eine Fahrt in M.’s Limousine, in die sich meine Erinnerung an die erste Taxi-Fahrt in I. von einer Woche zuvor mischte – so dass ich für einen entsetzlichen Moment fest davon überzeugt war, ich sei dort gerade eben erst unter die Räuber gefallen, dann von Sherlock gerettet worden und dieser ganze Wahnsinn beginne nun einfach von vorne…!  
…und an Sherlock, der bei meinem panischen Aufschrei nur wissend auf mich herunter gelächelt, einfach „Willkommen in London“ geflüstert und dann leicht meine Oberarme gedrückt hatte… fast wie eine Woche zuvor, als ich schon einmal auf der Rückbank eines Wagens erwacht war…  
  
…an Mrs Hudson natürlich, die zuerst Sherlock und dann mich in ihre Arme schloss und uns schluchzend ausschimpfte wie kleine Jungs, die von Zuhause fort gelaufen sind…  
und die dann irgendeine Bemerkung über mein Haar machte, die ich überhaupt nicht verstand…  
– worauf Sherlock etwas von einem Einsatz bei einer Karnevalsveranstaltung faselte… und ich mich fragte, ob das jetzt die offizielle Ausrede dafür werden sollte, dass wir nach unserem unangemeldeten, einwöchigen Verschwinden urplötzlich halbtot wieder aufgekreuzt waren – …oder ob Sherlock jetzt wirklich fantasierte…  
  
  
…an Sherlock in seinem Bett, in abgrundtiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf gesunken, an einer Infusion hängend, so schwach, dass sich mir die Kehle zusammenschnürte…– und ich mir schwor, die flapsige Redewendung ‚schlafen wie ein Toter’ nie wieder zu benutzen…  
…an Sherlocks bleiche Züge, die wie abgezehrt wirkten, und in Kombination mit den dunklen Schatten um seine Augen eine gespenstische Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schädel auf dem Kaminsims hatten…  
  
  
…an tosende, schwarze Wassermassen, die mich durch einen engen Kanal rissen, mir fast den Verstand aus meinem Gehirn spülten…und mich – halb wahnsinnig geworden – wieder ausgekotzt hatten…  
…und an das Bett in meinem Zimmer, in dem ich dann rätselhafter Weise erwachte, und das ich als tröstlich warm und trocken empfand…  
  
…an meine anfängliche Verwirrung, mich mit einem Mal in der Obhut meines alten Freundes Bill Murray wieder zu finden – und an die verblüffend einfache Lösung dieses Mysteriums, die mir mein Gehirn tatsächlich schon nach ein oder zwei Sekunden nicht ohne Stolz präsentierte: Die britische Regierung wusste natürlich über alles Relevante in meinem Leben Bescheid und hatte meinen alten Kameraden mal eben abkommandiert, um uns zu pflegen, – denn so verrückt das auch scheinen mochte, das musste die Wahrheit sein, wenn ich alles Unmögliche ausschloss…  
Und außerdem....dämmerte mir später, hatte er natürlich auch in meinem Blog alles Nötige über Bill finden können...  
  
  
…und schließlich wieder den fast unerträglichen Gedanken, dass ich eigentlich ein Stockwerk tiefer sein sollte, dass ich eigentlich am Lager meines kranken Freundes sitzen und seinen Schlaf bewachen sollte…  
…diesen Gedanken, der mich den armen Bill, sobald er wieder einmal bei mir aufzukreuzen wagte, augenblicklich zurück nach unten scheuchen ließ…  
  
  
Sonstige Erinnerungsfetzen von diesem Samstag gehörten in Kategorien wie “gestresster Magen verweigert die Annahme von Mrs Hudsons Hühnersuppe“ oder „von der Schwierigkeit, völlig übermüdet und mit Medikamenten zugedröhnt die Toilette aufzusuchen und anschließend wieder ins Bett zu finden“.  
  
Also Kategorien, auf die ich hier nicht weiter eingehen will…“  
  
  
  
Ich beendete meine Notizen um 01: 13 Uhr.  
Als ich kurze Zeit später unter der Dusche stand, klopfte es.  
  
„John?  
Es ist wahr, was man über Ärzte sagt: Sie sind die schlimmsten Patienten!“  
„Wenn du darauf anspielst, dass du mir beim Duschen hättest helfen wollen, lass dir gesagt sein, dass du eine alte Glucke bist, Bill! –  
Hast du Sherlock alleine gelassen?“  
„Nur für einen Moment – weil ich gehört habe, dass du duschst!!“  
„Geh wieder runter, ich komm schon klar.“  
  
Ich hörte, wie er meuternd die Treppe hinunter trottete, und beendete meine Dusche.  
Beim Blick in den Spiegel musste ich plötzlich doch grinsen, denn augenblicklich begriff ich Mrs Hudsons Verwirrung, wenn ich mich auch an ihre genaue Bemerkung nicht mehr erinnern konnte, – aber vorhin hatte ich die Tatsache, dass mein Haar zurzeit schwarz gefärbt war, völlig aus dem Gedächtnis verloren. Rasch rasierte ich mich, putzte mir die Zähne und machte mich dann in einem frischen Jogginganzug auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Bill erschien in der Tür und verfolgte mich wachsam mit den Augen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bill, es ist nur eine Treppe, die ich herunter klettere! Kein Felsmassiv!“  
„Spotte du nur! Ich hätte dich gestern früh wohl besser gefilmt, um dir jetzt vorzuführen, wie groggy du warst, du undankbarer Hund!“ maulte er beleidigt.  
„Nicht sauer sein, mein Alter. Ich bin ganz dankbar, dass du hier gewesen bist, wirklich“, sagte ich, indem ich mit einem leichten Faustschlag gegen seinen Oberarm an ihm vorbei ging.  
  
Und doch sah es in mir ganz anders aus...  
An wie viele Krankenlager war ich in meinem Leben schon getreten...? Aber jetzt brachte ich es kaum über mich, die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer zu öffnen.  
Ich wusste doch, dass er in der Zwischenzeit völlig zusammengebrochen sein musste – auch wenn mir meine Erinnerung daran wie ein Alptraum vorkam. Das war ganz klar, ganz unausweichlich, völlig natürlich – und es bedeutete letztendlich nichts weiter, als dass ihn endlich der so dringend benötigte Schlaf erwischt hatte, vor dem er länger als eine Woche auf der Flucht gewesen war. Der Erinnerungsfetzen von irgendwann gestern war wieder da... Ich dachte mit Schaudern an das, was ich einmal über Schlafentzug gelernt hatte, denn angesichts dessen war es kaum vorstellbar, dass Sherlocks Immunsystem nicht völlig am Boden sein sollte und seine Psyche das unbeschadet überstanden haben könnte, selbst wenn sie in einem solchen erstaunlichen Gehirn steckte, wie dem eines Sherlock Holmes, – denn im Gegensatz zu dem derzeitigen Rekordhalter im Wachbleiben hatte Sherlock nicht nur praktisch keine Nahrung zu sich genommen, sondern auch noch ein unfassbares Abenteuer gemeistert…  
  
Bill hatte mein Zögern bemerkt. Nun stieß er selbst die angelehnte Tür auf und schob mich hinein, so dass ich direkt rechts neben Sherlocks Bett stehen blieb. Ich nahm kaum wahr, wie die Tür hinter mir eingeklinkt wurde.  
  
Er lag auf dem Rücken…so wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte von vielleicht 12,13  Stunden zuvor...  
Seine Atemzüge waren tief und gleichmäßig...  
  
Das Zimmer war nur schwach erleuchtet, nur eine Tischlampe brannte, nach dem Bett zu von einem aufgestellten Atlas verdeckt, in deren Schein Bill wohl gelesen hatte...  
  
Ich stand an Sherlocks Bett und lauschte auf seinen Atem. Die entspannte Stirn unter den dunklen Locken war ein mittlerweile schon ganz ungewohnter aber beruhigender Anblick, ebenso die geschlossenen Augen und die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Sein ausgebreiteter Körper war völlig gelöst. Kein Muskel zuckte, keinerlei Anstrengung schien ihn mehr zu quälen.  
  
Indem ich mich auf die Matratze setzte, nahm ich seine rechte Hand – eigentlich nur, weil sie mir im Weg gewesen war…und vielleicht, um seinen Puls zu fühlen... –  
  
Sie war so kalt...!  
  
Betroffen umschloss ich sie mit meinen beiden Händen und wünschte mir, ich könne ihn so aufwärmen, ihn auftanken mit neuer Kraft…  
  
Eine ganze Weile saß ich so da, hielt seine Hand und betrachtete den Schlafenden.  
  
Schließlich wurde mir bewusst, dass es mich nun tatsächlich erleichtert hatte, ihn so friedlich da liegen zu sehen, mir die Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass er endlich die Ruhe bekam, die er so bitter nötig hatte, dass jetzt kein Kampf und keine Gefahr mehr zwischen ihm und dem Schlaf stand, dass er sich endlich erholen konnte nach all den Strapazen und Entbehrungen.  
  
  


 

  
**Nachrichten**   
  


 

  
Als ich etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, verließ ich kurz Sherlocks Zimmer und holte meinen Laptop herunter.  
Ich fand Bill in unserer Küche beim Kaffee kochen.  
  
„Eure Milch ist sauer. Ich habe welche bei eurer Vermieterin requiriert, dass du’s nur weißt.“  
  
…Milch…Verhaftung…Entführung…Tazer…Herzstillstand… – die ganze Assoziationskette war mit einem Schlag da…!  
  
„John? War das nicht doch ein bisschen früh, um schon aufzustehen?“, fragte Bill besorgt.  
Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit auf den erstbesten Küchenstuhl gesetzt.  
„Ach was, geht schon, danke. Bill. Wenn du nachhause willst, ich komme jetzt auch alleine klar – “  
„Was denn, du willst mich schon loswerden? Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, mir wurde Sonderurlaub zugesagt für diesen – Einsatz… Schließlich habe ich ja auch strikten Befehl, alles, was ich hier höre, für mich zu behalten…“  
„Alles, was…?“  
„Es ist dir ja doch nicht neu, dass du mitunter im Schlaf redest…Captain? Manchmal sogar auf Persisch…“  
„Okay…“  
Natürlich, das war mir noch überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. In einem Krankenhaus wäre ich zu einer Sicherheitslücke geworden und Mycroft hatte das selbstverständlich bedacht. Er war schon ein gerissener Hund…  
„Also schön, aber dann bestehe ich darauf, dass du auf dem Sofa übernachtest. Ich löse dich ab, Sergeant.“  
„Danke, aber weck’ mich, wenn es dir zu viel wird, versprich mir das, ja?“  
„Bill, es geht mir gut!“  
Er warf mir einen genervten Blick zu und verzog sich auf das Sofa, während ich den Kaffee annektierte und in Sherlocks Zimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
Zweifellos hatte Bill vorhin die Zeit, die ich oben im Bad verbracht hatte, dazu genutzt, seinerseits Sherlock zu rasieren – tja, da waren sie wieder, die Verdächtigungen, dass wir ein Paar seien... Aber so viel war sicher: Diese vergangene scheußliche Woche hatte uns zusammengeschweißt.  
Ich trank langsam meinen Kaffee – Bill hatte da ein heftiges Gebräu zubereitet – und merkte, dass mein Magen immer noch nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Ich hatte am Freitag ein spätes Frühstück gehabt, seither war ich dann entweder zu nervös oder zu erschöpft gewesen, um etwas zu mir zu nehmen oder bei mir behalten zu können – oder beides zusammen…  
  
Ich genoss die Stille, die vertrauten nächtlichen Geräusche vom Hinterhof her – und den Anblick des ruhig schlafenden Sherlock…  
Aber wenn ich aufrichtig war: Dieser Friede war trügerisch und sollte mir eigentlich eher Sorgen bereiten:  
Noch immer regten sich Sherlocks Pupillen nicht unter den Lidern. Er war körperlich noch viel zu erschöpft, um zu träumen. Aber das musste er. Seine Psyche hatte so viel zu bewältigen… – Aber die REM-Phasen ließen sich nicht herbei zwingen…  
  
Schließlich öffnete ich den Laptop. Über eine Woche lang, waren wir quasi wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen und natürlich hatte ich weder Mails noch Kommis gecheckt.  
Ich war nicht einmal recht im Bild, was sich sonst so in der Welt getan hatte, denn ich hatte gar keinen Kopf gehabt für so etwas – und außerdem keinen Bock auf verzerrte Berichterstattung.  
Ich öffnete also meine Mailbox:  
  
  
"Samstag, 19. 2. 2011 15: 57 Uhr – Murray, Bill & Kate  
  
Hallo, John,  
was machst du heute? Ich dachte wir könnten Einen trinken gehen, aber ich erreiche dich weder auf dem Handy noch zuhause.  
Ich soll dich von Kate grüßen.  
  
Bill"  
  
  
Was ich machte? Ich ließ mich von einer Horde Räuber in einer finsteren Seitengasse vermöbeln und für den späteren Abend stand noch eine nette kleine Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung auf dem Programm…!  
  
  
"Samstag, 19. 2. 2011 18: 34 Uhr – Harriet Watson  
  
Hallo, John,  
du wolltest dich doch mal melden. Was macht dein Date von neulich – ? Diana hieß sie in der Zeitung… Lass uns mal einen Kaffee trinken gehen oder so.  
xx Harry"  
  
  
Diana…Norma…Kathleen – an die wollte ich nun wirklich nicht denken…!  
  
  
"Sonntag, 20. 2. 2011 11: 57 Uhr – Marie Turner  
  
Hallo, John,  
bei Sherlock hätte es mich ja nicht gewundert, aber ich hätte doch gedacht, dass Sie sich abmelden, wenn Sie einige Zeit weg sind! Noch dazu alle beide! Ich hätte Ihnen gerne etwas von meinem Sonntagsbraten heraufgebracht.  
Es ist doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung? Geht es Sherlock gut?  
Oh, ich sollte wohl erwähnen: Hier ist Mrs Hudson von Mrs Turners PC aus nebenan."  
  
  
Als ob ich das nicht längst erraten hätte! Die Gute! – Wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Schimmer gehabt hätte, was wir zu dem Zeitpunkt gemacht hatten…! Sherlock hatte mir kurz zuvor etwas zu Essen gebracht und anschließend die Restaurants abgeklappert, in der Hoffnung unseren Kontaktmann zu treffen, der doch längst sechs Stockwerke unter unseren Zimmern ermordet in einem Hotelbett lag! Und ich hatte währenddessen versucht, mich von meiner Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung zu erholen – was mir durch meine Sorge um Sherlock nicht eben erleichtert wurde…  
  
  
"Sonntag 20. 2. 2011 19: 37 Uhr – Dr. Michael Stamford  
  
Hallo, John,  
Mir ist eingefallen, es sind jetzt drei Wochen, dass du und Sherlock zusammen gezogen sind. Kommst du noch mit ihm klar, oder schlagt ihr einander doch schon die Köpfe ein? – Ach ja, und: Er muss einige abenteuerliche Dinge in eurem Tiefkühlfach oder Kühlschrank aufbewahren – also, Sachen vom Bart’s, du verstehst…!  – ich dachte mir, ich warne dich mal vor…  
Mike"  
  
  
Die Warnung kam etwas spät…!  
Damals hatten Sherlock und ich uns gerade gesmst, als er im Teehaus gewartet hatte – das heißt – nein, eigentlich war das ja früher gewesen…wegen der Zeitverschiebung – aber wie auch immer…!  
  
  
"Montag, 21. 2. 2011 20: 07 Uhr – Marie Turner  
  
Hallo, John,  
also, wenn Sie sich bis morgen um 10:00 nicht bei mir gemeldet haben, gebe ich eine Vermisstenanzeige auf! Das ist mein voller Ernst!  
Was glauben Sie denn, was ich mir für Sorgen mache! Erst der Banküberfall ganz in der Nähe, dann Sie mit Ihren Einbrechern! Da frage ich mich doch, ob Sie beide nicht gerade einem Massenmörder in die Falle gegangen sind!  
Und, ja, Sie ahnen es natürlich. Hier ist Mrs. Hudson."  
  
  
Nun, ich hatte gegen 20:00 Ortszeit feststellen müssen, dass unsere Kamera verschwunden war…! – Gott, mir wurde jetzt noch schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte…!  
  
  
"Dienstag, 22. 2. 2011 19: 57 Uhr – Dr. Molly Hooper  
  
Hallo, Dr Watson,  
entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich mich an Sie wende, aber ich bin etwas ratlos. Ich sollte für Sherlock etwas organisieren, was er sich eigentlich gestern schon hatte abholen wollen. Ich erreiche ihn nicht. Vielleicht können Sie ihm sagen, dass er sich melden soll? Das wäre nett!  
LG Dr. Hooper"  
  
  
Dienstagabend… Oh, Gott, damals hatte ich geglaubt, ich hätte die Übergabe erfolgreich abgewickelt… – und dann war die Autobombe hochgegangen…! Meine Odyssee durch diese verhasste Stadt, mein Zusammentreffen mit Bakhtiar und die Kontrollen, die mich so lange aufhielten…! – was für eine Scheußlichkeit für sein Horrorkabinett hatte Sherlock da wohl wieder bei Molly bestellt? Konnte er nicht erst mal mit den Sachen spielen, die da waren?  
  
  
"Mittwoch, 23. 2. 2011 01: 47 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
Hallo, Sherlocks Blogger,  
wo hat sich der Consulting Detective versteckt? Ich werde ihn finden! Und wenn nicht, werde ich ihn heraus locken. Sag’ ihm, dass ich mit ihm spielen möchte, Blogger! Du weißt doch bestimmt wo er ist!  
Grüß ihn schön von mir. xx  
M"  
  
  
Für ein, zwei Momente wurde mir schwarz vor Augen...  
  
Moriarty!  
  
Oh, Gott, nicht jetzt…! –  
Mein Blick wanderte zu Sherlock…der Ärmste war doch jetzt völlig wehrlos…!  
  
Ich stürmte nach oben, holte meinen Revolver und rannte wieder die Treppen hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
  
„John…? Was ist denn los? Ist was mit Holmes…?“ nuschelte Bill verschlafen in der Küche.  
Ich hatte ihn völlig vergessen!  
„Oh, Bill, entschuldige, tut mir Leid… – “  
„John...! Was, zur Hölle, hast du vor....!?“  
Bill hatte meinen Army-Revolver gesehen.  
„Nichts…! Nur…“  
Er entwand mir die Waffe, drückte mich auf einen Stuhl und nötigte mir ein Glas Wasser auf.  
Ich leerte es gehorsam, denn ich konnte es wirklich brauchen. Jetzt erst spürte ich den kalten Schweiß, der meinen ganzen Körper bedeckte.  
  
„John! Schau mich an…!“  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Es ist kein Flashback oder dergleichen, versprochen…es ist eine konkrete Gefahr. – Da… da ist ein Verbrecher, der frei rum läuft und Sherlock Drohungen schickt…!“  
Ich versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
„Weiß die Polizei das?!“  
„Ja…naja…nicht alle Einzelheiten…!“  
„Moment – ! Der Sponsor des Taxi-Killers, meinst du den...!?“  
  
Wie hatte ich Idiot, das nur jemals in den Blog schreiben können?! Was half es jetzt noch, das zu leugnen!?  
Ich nickte verzweifelt.  
– Mycroft…! Ich musste Mycroft informieren…!  
„Du legst dich wieder hin, Sergeant“, befahl ich Bill, nahm ihm meine Waffe ab und kehrte ohne weiteres in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.  
  
Den Finger am Abzug stand ich neben Sherlocks Bett. Meine Gedanken drehten sich völlig im Kreis…  
  
–…’Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir etwas antut, Sherlock...!  
Schlaf…! Bitte, schlaf dich aus…du kannst ganz ruhig sein, ich bin hier, ich passe auf dich auf…!’… –  
  
Ich brauchte ein paar Momente, um mich zusammen zu reißen, dann eilte ich zurück an mein Laptop – den Revolver in der Hand – da waren noch drei Mails: Von Harry, Greg und – von theimprobableone…!  
Wieso hatte mir Mycroft gestern eine Mail geschrieben? Gut, es war mir ziemlich dreckig gegangen, er hatte wohl kein Gespräch mit mir führen können – aber was sollte das?  
  
  
"Samstag, 26. 02. 2011   11:28 – theimprobableone  
  
captain,  
natürlich ist mir klar, dass auch sie jetzt erholung nötig haben – aber ich muss dringend wissen, wie sie da herausgekommen sind! von wem hatten sie hilfe? wir hatten sie schon aufgegeben, schon seit stunden – und dann kam ihre sms mit der flugnummer!  
wie auch immer, ich besuche sie beide morgen.  
MH"  
  
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt las ich die Mail ein zweites  
und ein drittes Mal...  
Mycroft…?!  
…Mycroft wusste nicht, wie wir da rausgekommen waren…?  
Er hatte diesen Flug nicht buchen lassen?  
Wie war das möglich…!?  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an zwei kurze Gesprächsfetzen vom Freitagabend und der  
darauf folgenden Nacht:  
    „Sherlock… Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben…  
    wenn Mycroft doch solche Möglichkeiten hat, wozu hat er dann uns gebraucht –  
    hat sich in dieser einen Woche wirklich so viel verändert beim MI6!?“  
    „Du hast vollkommen recht, John. Ich bin genauso verwirrt wie du“  
  
    „Da sind ein paar Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe…“, stöhnte Sherlock.  
    „…von dem, was Bakhtiar mir da erzählt hat…  
    irgendwas …passt da nicht…  
    oder ich kann einfach nicht mehr klar denken…“  
  
Unheimlich…!  
  
Ich holte im Wohnzimmer mein Nokia aus der Jacke und rief Mycroft an.  
  
„John…was gibt es?“ fragte er mit ziemlich schleppender Stimme. Schlafmittel. Mycroft litt an Schlafstörungen – nun, das ließ ihn etwas menschlicher erscheinen…  
„Ich habe eine – eine Nachricht von – naja, wir denken, dass es Moriarty ist – “  
„Wir? Was heißt das? Ist Sherlock etwa schon wach?“  
„Nein, aber wir haben schon öfters Nachrichten von diesem Absender bekommen. Aber ich fürchte, ich bin nicht in der Verfassung, Sherlock zu beschützen, sehe mich gezwungen, Verstärkung anzufordern. – Und jetzt habe ich eben natürlich auch Ihre Mail gefunden. Wir haben uns ja auch sehr gewundert! Hatte Sherlocks Freund denn keine Lösung? Haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?“ Mir war nicht klar, ob Sherlock Mycroft die wahre Identität von Nerd1988 enthüllt hatte, ich war ja nicht mal sicher, ob er wirklich Morrys hieß.  
„Da war auf einmal eine Art Firewall, Nerd kam einfach nicht durch! Wir hatten keine Hoffnung mehr, Sie beide…zu retten…“ Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.  
„Hören Sie, John: Ich schicke Ihnen sofort zwei Teams von Bodyguards für die Baker Street und für die Rückseite in der Siddons Lane. Ich melde mich noch einmal, wenn sie bei Ihnen angekommen sind. Das würde Sherlock zwar nicht gefallen, aber bis auf Weiteres muss er es ja nicht wissen. Also: Bis gleich.“  
Mycroft legte auf. Ich legte den Revolver aus der Hand – aber nicht, weil meine Angst nachgelassen hätte, sondern weil ich plötzlich merkte, dass mir die Hände zitterten: Mycroft und Morrys hatten uns bereits abgeschrieben…!  
Was, um alles in der Welt, war da passiert? Wieso waren wir hier? Wieso lebten wir überhaupt noch...?  
Ein Wunder...? Ein verdammt gespenstisches Wunder...!  
... und Mycroft hatte geglaubt, er hätte Sherlock verloren! Dass er als Spion verhaftet – oder vielleicht schon tot war – und dann hatte ich ihn benachrichtigt… klar, dass er da mit den Nerven runter war…!  
  
Und…Moriarty…?  
Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal gemeldet, schon…seit über vier Wochen hatte er Sherlock im Visier – wenn nicht gar schon seit Mitte Oktober! Aber wir wussten mittlerweile, dass er keineswegs so harmlos war, wie seine Botschaften zunächst gewirkt hatten…!  
Mein Blick fiel auf die restlichen Mails:  
  
  
"Mittwoch, 23. 2. 2011 17: 53 Uhr – Harriet Watson  
  
Verdammt, JOHN!!! Geh an dein – an MEIN Handy!  
Harry  
  
  
Freitag, 25. 2. 2011 13: 57 Uhr – DI Lestrade  
  
Hallo, John,  
wo, um alles in der Welt, stecken Sie beide denn? Sherlock hätte gestern bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung eine Aussage machen sollen. Das hat einen Riesenärger gegeben!  
Ich habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen und erfahren, dass Ihre Vermieterin auch nicht weiß, wo Sie beide sind! Sie hat sogar am Dienstag Vormittag  Vermisstenanzeigen aufgegeben!  
Sherlocks Bruder hüllt sich in Schweigen. Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht das, was ich befürchte! Bitte, John, wenn es das sein sollte, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen!  
LG Greg"  
  
  
Das war vorgestern gewesen…während wir zwei verrückten Idioten eine Atomanlage sabotiert hatten…! Wenn Sie wüssten, DI Lestrade…!  
Aber irgendetwas würde ich ihm sagen müssen, oder?  
Aber was? Etwa: ‚Hi, Greg, sorry, dass ich mich so spät erst melde, aber wir waren da in ein paar hässliche Spionagegeschichten verwickelt, wären beide ein paar Mal fast krepiert und sind bis auf Weiteres völlig erledigt und vorläufig zu nichts zu gebrauchen – und nein, wir machen keine Aussage, das war sowieso alles im Ausland, fällt also nicht in Ihr Ressort…! Aber vielleicht gehen wir dann nächsten Freitag mal einen heben? LG JW’  
Nein, darum sollte sich doch Mycroft kümmern!  
  
Als das Nokia in meiner Hand zu vibrieren begann, zuckte ich erschreckt zusammen.  
„John. Die Bodyguards haben jetzt Posten bezogen. Es sind einige meiner besten Leute, also entspannen Sie sich.“  
„DI Lestrade hat mir gemailt: Anscheinend hat Sherlock eine Gerichtsverhandlung versäumt und Mrs Hudson hat uns wohl am Dienstag beide als vermisst gemeldet. Das mag jetzt völlig nebensächlich sein, aber wir brauchen diesbezüglich... eine  – Sprachregelung...“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum. Wie geht es Sherlock?“ Ich dachte schon, er würde überhaupt nicht mehr fragen!  
„Er ist immer noch ganz erschöpft – noch keine normalen Schlafphasen – aber so weit stabil.“  
„Ich besuche Sie morgen! – Das heißt heute – am späten Vormittag. Gute Nacht, John.“  
„Gute Nacht, Mycroft“, murmelte ich mechanisch.  
  
  
Für ein paar Momente wusste ich mich nicht aus meiner Erstarrung zu befreien, dann eilte ich leise – den Revolver in der Hand – ins Wohnzimmer und spähte nach draußen… ja, da stand eine schwarze Limousine. Wieso nicht gleich mit einer Zielscheibe darauf?  
Frustriert schlich ich in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück, setzte mich in den Sessel links vom Bett und starrte hilflos auf den Schlafenden.  
  
  
Plötzlich drängte sich mir die Vorstellung auf, Sherlock werde gleich so etwas brummen wie: ‚Halt die Klappe, John! Du hast gedacht, das stört mich beim Schlafen…!’  
  
Nein, das war nicht witzig…!  
  
Wie auch immer. Ich würde auf meinem Posten bleiben und wachsam sein...  
  
  
Plötzlich schrillten bei mir alle Alarmglocken!  
Die Türklinke senkte sich ganz langsam und lautlos…!  
Himmel, diese Position des Bettes so dicht an der Tür war aber auch wirklich furchtbar!!  
Ich hielt den Atem an und richtete meine Waffe auf den sich allmählich verbreiternden Spalt…!

 

  
  
 **Alarmbereitschaft**

 

  
  
Ich hielt den Atem an und richtete meine Waffe auf den sich allmählich verbreiternden Spalt…!!!  
  
Eine Hand tauchte aus dem Dunkel…unbewaffnet…  
  
Vor Entsetzen schnappte ich geräuschvoll nach Luft – !  
  
„BILL!!! Oh, Gott…! Wie kannst du dich so anschleichen…!“ flüsterte ich starr vor Schreck.  
Mit zitternden Händen sicherte ich die Waffe und sie landete heftig klappernd auf dem Nachttisch. Völlig aufgelöst vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und rang nach Atem.  
„Billy, –  
um Himmels Willen, Billy… –  
du wusstest, –  
dass ich hier –  
mit einer –  
scharfen Waffe –  
Wache schiebe…!  
…was –  
hast du dir –  
nur gedacht…!  
Verdammt…!“  
  
„Was ich…? John…! …ich hatte gedacht, du könntest vielleicht eingeschlafen sein…Du hast dir doch schon wieder viel zu viel zugemutet…“ Bill kniete vor mir, fasste meine bebenden Schultern und begann beruhigend auf ich einzumurmeln. Seine Stimme zitterte. Doch obwohl ich ihn fast zu Tode erschreckt haben musste, versuchte er alles, damit ich jetzt nicht durchdrehte – aber ich war völlig mit den Nerven am Ende und kippte nur noch von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt aus dem Sessel in seine Umarmung…    
  
Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis ich überhaupt wieder irgendetwas denken konnte…  
  
Bill, oh, Gott, Bill, du Vollidiot…! Ich hätte dich töten können…!  
  
Und dann schämte ich mich maßlos…und ich hasste mich…, nein, ich verabscheute mich…! Wie konnte ich denn jetzt nur so zusammenklappen…! Sherlock brauchte mich doch jetzt…! …mehr denn je irgendwelche Hilfe… Ich musste mich doch jetzt zusammenreißen…!  
  
Angewidert von mir selbst wand ich mich aus Bills Umklammerung, entkam ihm, indem ich mich zur Seite warf und ein kleines Stück auf allen Vieren von ihm weg kroch, bevor ich mich an der Kommode hoch zog …und wischte mir über die verquollenen Augen.  
  
Aber so leicht ließ Bill sich nicht abschütteln. Er machte zwar nicht mehr den Versuch, mich zu berühren, denn er verstand wohl, dass das meine brüchige Selbstbeherrschung erneut zum Einsturz bringen könnte, was eine weitere Demütigung bedeutet hätte – aber er hielt sich dicht bei mir.  
„John…! Du… brauchst Ruhe…!“ begann er mühsam. „Doc, muss ICH DIR die Diagnose stellen…? Du bist nicht nur erschöpft, sondern traumatisiert. Du hast so ziemlich überall Prellungen, schätzungsweise von vorgestern und vor etwa einer Woche hat dir jemand die Kehle zugedrückt. Naja…Und Holmes geht es da nicht besser, nur dass er ein paar Tage später fast erwürgt wurde, von dem Schnitt in seinem Arm gar nicht zu reden. Ich glaube, ich habe da deine Arbeit wieder erkannt, richtig? Eine bildschöne Naht, nebenbei bemerkt…Und die Notwasserung deines Freundes war schließlich in den Nachrichten… Und deine Hände? Die Verbände sind frisch, deshalb habe ich mir die Verletzungen noch nicht angesehen – aber verdammt, glaubst du, ich kann mir nicht ungefähr vorstellen, wie schlimm das für dich wäre, wenn…! Du hast offensichtlich allen Grund, so fertig zu sein, also lass dir bitte helfen! Sei nicht wieder so verdammt hart zu dir selbst!“  
„Du verstehst es nicht“, stöhnte ich. „Der Einsatz mag vorüber sein – aber die Gefahr ist es nicht… Das ist keine PTBS – das hier ...ist …real…!“  
„Aber das glaube ich dir doch! Und… ich schieße zwar sicher nicht so gut wie du, Captain, aber du wirst dir jetzt von mit ein Sedativum geben lassen und dich wenigstens im Wohnzimmer hinlegen, während ich hier mit deinem Revolver Posten beziehe.  
Ist. Das. Klar?“  
  
Ich gab auf. Verdammt…er hatte ja recht. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Im Grunde hätte ich vorhin, als ich angefangen hatte, meine Mails zu lesen, bereits merken müssen, dass ich mich eigentlich so fühlte, als hätte ich allerhöchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen…keine zwölf…  
„Bill…es tut mir Leid…fast hätte ich – “ Er fiel mir energisch ins Wort.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst! Ich will, dass du dich ausruhst! – Im Übrigen hast du völlig recht: Du konntest wirklich von mir erwarten, dass ich mich nicht wie ein dämlicher, gottverdammter Zivilist an dich heranpirsche! Und jetzt vorwärts!“  
Ich trottete gehorsam ins Wohnzimmer, ließ mir ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen und rollte mich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Ich hatte es eilig. Bill sollte Sherlock nicht so lange alleine lassen…außerdem wollte ich in wenigstens halbwegs vorzeigbarer Form sein, wenn Mycroft hier aufschlug… in…wann? Fünf Stunden oder so? Oh, Gott…!  
  
Langsam merkte ich, dass mir eigentlich so ziemlich alles weh tat…nicht so sehr…aber doch durchaus deutlich… Das Kühlwasser musste mich regelrecht durchgeprügelt haben, als es mich durch das Rohr geschwemmt hatte – naja, und Sherlock natürlich auch…! Was für eine irrsinnige Flucht…! Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass das überhaupt möglich wäre! – Verdammt…! Ich musste zusehen, dass ich mich irgendwie zusammen reißen konnte…! Wenn in den Nachrichten erwähnt worden war, dass Sherlock diesen dämlichen Flieger notgewassert hatte, dann ahnte Moriarty möglicherweise auch, dass Sherlock gerade verletzlicher war als sonst…!  
Ich versuchte mir also einzureden, dass ich mir für die nächsten Stunden zumindest keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte, dass ich den Befehl hatte, zu schlafen…dass Bill auf so kurze Distanz wahrscheinlich genauso treffsicher schießen konnte wie ich und dass es wohl auch von Vorteil war, dass er emotional längst nicht so involviert war…  
Ich hasste es, mich selbst derartig an die Wand zu argumentieren – ich hatte dann immer das Gefühl, ich machte mir selbst etwas vor – und ich wollte nicht übers Ohr gehauen werden – nicht mal von mir selbst, – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil meine Intuition sich einfach zu oft als unschätzbar wertvoll erwiesen hatte… zu oft sogar gegen die scheinbar objektiven Fakten…  
     
Als ich aufwachte,  fühlte ich mich bleischwer…ja…meine Intuition…ich hätte das Beruhigungsmittel nicht zulassen sollen…, wobei…das hing ja immer noch davon ab, wie spät es denn nun eigentlich war…  
Tageslicht…? Scheiße – dann war es wohl zu spät, wieder einzuschlafen… Ende Februar…  
Ich wartete, bis ich etwas besser sehen konnte: Das Wohnzimmer war in diffuses Licht getaucht, das durch die verhangenen Fenster herein fiel… Ich massierte meine Schläfen, um die Benommenheit los zu werden, dann schlüpfte ich fröstelnd in meine Jacke und machte mich auf den Weg zu Sherlocks Zimmer. Vor der Tür klopfte ich zaghaft viermal im Rhythmus von „Rule, Britannia!“ und trat auf ein „Komm rein, John“; mit gemischten Gefühlen ein.  
Gut war es, dass Bill wohl nicht geschlafen hatte…aber enttäuschend, dass Sherlock wohl immer noch nicht in einer REM-Schlafphase angelangt war – denn dann wäre Bill wohl zu Tür geeilt, um ohne überflüssigen Lärm zu öffnen…    
  
Bill hockte auf der Vorderkante des Sessels, meinen Revolver in den Händen – was ihm sichtlich unangenehm war – und musterte mich, so genau es die schummrige Beleuchtung eben zuließ.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon aufwachen würdest… Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
–…’Unwichtig!’… – dachte ich –…’Wie geht es Sherlock?’… –  
  
„Besser, danke…!“ – Ja, ich versuchte, ihn abzuwimmeln…  
„John. Soll ich dir was sagen…? Komparative sind MIST!!“  
„W…was?“  
„Ja, in der Art von – ‚es geht mir besser, aber noch nicht gut’ – verstehst du!? ‚Besser’ sollte …naja – es sollte besser sein als ‚gut’…– ach, vergiss es…!“  
„Was möchtest du denn hören?“ brummte ich. „Ich denke, du kannst mir das sehr gut ansehen, wie mir dieser verdammte Einsatz noch in den Knochen steckt. –  Noch keine Veränderung, was?“ fragte ich frustriert. „Leider nein.“  
„Sein Bruder kommt am späten Vormittag…“  
„Ach was!?! – ich hätte ihn auch so versorgt!! – …Entschuldige bitte…das…ich bin etwas gestresst… Das wollte ich nicht…“  
„Nein…mir tut es Leid, Bill. Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht davon abhängig machen würdest…Verdammt, ich mache mir Sorgen…also…hast du ihn eigentlich schon mal umgelagert, seit – “  
„John, also, bitte!!! Also natürlich nicht gerade alle zwei Stunden – aber selbstverständlich habe ich ihn schon ein paar Mal umgelagert, so mager wie er ist, ist er natürlich prädisponiert für einen Dekubitus – also, dass du meiner Treffsicherheit misstraust ist EINE Sache – aber das…!“  
Ich ließ mich auf der Matratze nieder, um Sherlocks von Erschöpfung gezeichnetes Gesicht aus der Nähe zu betrachten…  
„Bitte, Bill…nicht…entschuldige…“ stammelte ich betreten.  
„Schon gut, John…Glaub mir, ich gebe wirklich Acht, dass er sich nicht wund liegt, versprochen…“, lenkte Bill ein – dabei hatte er völlig recht – wie konnte ich da an ihm zweifeln…?  
Sherlocks Audiovox-Wecker zeigte 8:13…  
„Wie auch immer…ich mach mich mal fertig…vielleicht kann ich danach noch etwas ausruhen …oder frühstücken ...keine Ahnung…“  
Warum konnte ich nicht besser funktionieren, verdammt?! Bill war mir seit vielen Jahren ein loyaler Freund, er war ein wirklich fähiger Pfleger – also warum führte ich mich so auf…?  
Oben machte ich mich fertig…kein Jogginganzug diesmal…einfach Alltagskleidung, ordentlich, aber nicht übertrieben – also für meine Verhältnisse…  
Ich kochte eine Kanne Kaffee und warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank…klar…der Toast war unterdessen auch schon schimmelig… Die Eier hätte ich besser schon vor 10 Tagen hart kochen sollen…  
  
„Huhu…? Mr Murray…?“  
  
Diese Frau ist eine Dea ex machina…!  
Ich öffnete behutsam die Küchentür zum Flur.  
„John!“ rief Mrs Hudson überrascht und musterte mich aufmerksam. „Ach…Sie sehen aber noch nicht sehr erholt aus… – Sie können nicht mehr schlafen, was…? Wie geht es Sherlock?“  
„Naja…“, ächzte ich hilflos. “noch nicht…noch nicht deutlich besser…das dauert eben…“    
„Der arme Junge – was haben Sie denn nur angestellt! Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er ein bisschen weniger riskant leben würde, wenn Sie auf ihn Acht geben, John!“  
Ich wandte mich einfach nur ab…ich hatte nicht die Kraft, diesem Vorwurf irgendwie zu begegnen…  
„John…mein Lieber…es geht Ihnen wirklich nicht gut, das kann ich sehen…der Pfleger, den Sherlocks Bruder da geschickt hat…der kennt Sie, oder…?“  
„Wir waren zusammen in Afghanistan und…kannten uns auch schon vorher…, ja...“  
„Er hat von mir einen Liter Milch – wie heißt das? – requiriert? Ja, eindeutig Militärjargon! Alles klar!“  
Sie war schon ein cleveres altes Mädchen…  
„Nun, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Sie hier am Sonntag schon so früh den Tag beginnen, aber…wenn ICH jetzt schon frühstücke…dann kann ich Sie ja ein bisschen mitversorgen…ist ja kein…Mehraufwand…!“  
Gut…das würde ich jetzt nicht ruinieren…durch solche Bemerkungen wie „Nein, nein, es ist ja wirklich noch sehr früh und nur, weil sich Mycroft angekündigt hat… – nein, das stimmte ja so auch nicht…  
„Oh, Mrs H., das wäre wirklich hinreißend von Ihnen…! Bill – ich meine, Sergeant Murray, oder besser gesagt – er ist Krankenpfleger, Sanitäter, Reservist – aber er war zuletzt eben Sergeant – er kann jetzt bestimmt ein ordentliches Frühstück vertragen…“  
„Ach was, John – und Sie etwa nicht…? – Oh, verstehe…Sie sind noch zu erschöpft…!“  
Was sollte ich sagen…sie lag einfach zu dicht an der Wahrheit, als dass ich es hätte abstreiten können…  
„Also, John: Legen Sie sich noch ein Weilchen hin: Das Frühstück kommt in ca. 20 Minuten!“  
„Ach, Mrs Hudson…Sie sind wirklich ein Engel…“ faselte ich und trollte mich – halb mit schlechtem Gewissen – halb triumphierend auf das Sofa – und fühlte mich wie der mieseste Betrüger auf der Welt… – naja… wie der mieseste Betrüger MIT GEWISSENSBISSEN…!  
  
Ich ließ also die Türen angelehnt, um auf sie aufmerksam zu werden, wenn sie wieder de Treppe herauf kommen würde, streckte mich noch mal auf dem Sofa aus und dämmerte immer noch vom Beruhigungsmittel leicht benebelt wieder weg…  
  
…und schreckte dann aus dem Halbschlaf hoch, als Mrs Hudson – Holz auf Holz – die Tür mit dem Tablett aufstieß.  
Verärgert, ja erschrocken, stellte ich fest, dass ich so schnell nicht auf die Beine kam: Das zeigte mir nur zu deutlich dass ich einfach nicht in der Verfassung war, Sherlock zu beschützen…verdammt…!  
  
Ich half ihr, alles vom Tablett auf den Tisch zu räumen…er war immer noch ziemlich frei von Unordnung – seit Sherlock das Essen von Angelo mitgebracht hatte…Donnerstag vor zehn Tagen… Oh, Gott, ich wünschte mir, ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und diese wahnsinnige Aktion einfach verhindern…!  
Anschließend pirschte ich mich an das nächste Fenster und spähte hinaus…jep…da war die Limousine…ob sie sich wohl schon Frühstück geholt hatten, diese Trottel…? Hatten wohl nicht gedient…jedenfalls nicht so richtig…  
  
Ich scheuchte Bill aus Sherlocks Zimmer…sollte er Mrs H. mit der zweiten Ladung helfen, denn natürlich hatte sie noch nicht alles aufgefahren, was sie für uns vorbereitet hatte, und dann anschließend frühstücken...  
  
Diesmal fand ich Sherlock tatsächlich auf der Seite liegend vor – sofort packte mich das schlechte Gewissen, Bill gegenüber…es war natürlich purer Zufall gewesen, dass Sherlock beide Male auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte…! – aber ich schob es beiseite.  
Sherlock…er sah aus wie zwölf…ein schlafender Teenager…! Ich strich die wirren Locken aus seiner Stirn – aber seine Augen waren nach wie vor völlig reglos.  
Ich durfte nie wieder zulassen, dass er sich noch einmal so verausgabte…!  
  
Ich zog die Decke über seine Schulter hoch und ging zum Fenster, um etwas frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen, überprüfte die Infusion, wechselte den Urinbeutel aus und studierte einen Computerausdruck, den ich bei den Medikamenten auf der Kommode fand: Die Laborwerte von Sherlocks großen Blutbild. Was die Infusionslösungen und Medikamente anging, waren wir bestens versorgt.  
Danach schloss ich das Fenster wieder und spähte mit einem unguten Gefühl hinaus. Mycrofts zweites Team konnte ich natürlich von hier aus nicht sehen…  
Ich dachte daran, wie Sherlock und ich vor vier Wochen das Taxi verfolgt hatten, über Feuertreppen und Dächer hinweg... – ob man auf diese Weise aus der Siddons Lane zu diesem Fenster klettern konnte? Eine ziemlich gruselige Vorstellung! Ich sollte das wirklich überprüfen!  
  
Schließlich hörte ich Bills Klopfzeichen und wir lösten einander ab.  
  
Mrs Hudson stellte gerade ein sauberes Gedeck an den Platz, auf dem Bill gesessen hatte und ließ sich an unserem Tisch nieder. Unschlüssig gesellte ich mich zu ihr.  
„Kann ich Ihnen etwas zurecht machen, John? Ich hoffe, die Verletzungen an Ihren Händen sind nicht schlimm…?“ fragte sie, während sie mir Tee einschenkte. Sie hatte wohl entschieden, dass ich in meinem Zustand keinen Kaffee trinken sollte...  
„Nein, schon gut…ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon etwas essen kann…“, sagte ich, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich nicht davon kommen würde…  
„Dann versuchen Sie es zumindest! Färbt Sherlock denn schon so auf Sie ab? Sie als Arzt sollten es doch besser wissen!“ Energisch vertauschte sie unsere Teller, so dass ich nun vor der vollendeten Tatsache saß, dass ich einen Toast mit Orangenmarmelade und eine weitere Scheibe mit Cheddar vertilgen sollte. Ich entschied, dass die Marmelade magenfreundlicher sein würde als der Käse und fing damit an.  
„Wir werden wohl nicht in Ihrem Blog nachlesen können, was Sie beide diese ganze Woche über angestellt haben?“  
„Tut mir Leid…nein“, antwortete ich reserviert und überlegte, dass ich ihr besser nicht mal davon erzählen sollte, dass ich eine Woche lang mit ihrem Nachnamen herumgelaufen war.  
„Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Die Leute könnten auf die Idee kommen, Sie nur noch für solche selbstmörderischen Aufträge engagieren zu wollen!“ ereiferte sich Mrs Hudson.  
„Bloß nicht! Das war eine Ausnahme…oh, Gott, ich hoffe wirklich, das war es…“  
Ich fragte mich, ob irgendetwas, das sie sich zusammenreimte, an unsere tatsächliche Operation heran reichte…  
„Also John, Sie müssen wirklich Ihre Haarfarbe wieder ändern. Sie sind nicht der Typ für schwarz…! Sie haben gestern Mascara getragen, nicht wahr…?“  
Mann, war das peinlich…!  
„Also…diese – Maskerade war nicht meine Idee…“ stammelte ich und saugte mich mit den Augen an meinem angebissenen Käsetoast fest.  
„Na, dann ist es um so nötiger, dass Sie es rückgängig machen. Man fühlt sich doch gleich ganz anders, wenn man…wie soll ich sagen? Wenn man seinem Typ gemäß optisch das Beste aus sich gemacht hat. Ich frage mich, ob Sie besser einen Entfärber nehmen, oder eine neue Farbe – oder beides…? Wissen Sie was, ich werde Connie Prince für Sie fragen. Dann müssen Sie sich damit nicht herumärgern…“  
„Eine Nachbarin?“ fragte ich höflich – und stellte fest, dass mir der fettige Käse im Moment wirklich noch zu viel wurde.  
„Aber nein! Die Styling-Beraterin aus dem Fernsehen. Sie hat auch eine Website.“  
  
Es klingelte.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten: Ein gewisser Politiker…“, kombinierte Mrs Hudson. „Nun ich muss mich ohnehin bald ums Mittagessen kümmern. Ich lasse ihn rein…“  
  


 

  
  
 **Mycroft am Morgen...**

 

  
  
Kurz darauf kam Mycroft Holmes durch unsere Wohnzimmertür. Ich erwartete ihn – neben dem Fenster stehend.  
„Mycroft. Nicht sehr unauffällig, Ihre Leute…“, bemerkte ich tadelnd.  
„Sie sind nicht zum Observieren hier, sondern zur Abschreckung, John. – Und…: Zu Ihrer Beruhigung. Diese Mission hat Ihnen schwer zugesetzt…“, bemerkte er.  
„Mir wohl kaum so sehr wie Ihrem Bruder!“ versetzte ich bissig. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Vom Frühstück ist noch reichlich da…“  
„Danke, nein…“ Er sank in den Le Corbusier-Sessel am Kamin. Also setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber.  
„Also, John?“  
„Womit soll ich anfangen? Mit unserer Flucht? Oder mit Moriarty?“  
„Mit Ihrer Flucht natürlich“  
„Tja. Sherlock hatte die Programme in den Zentralrechner geladen, aber wir wurden gefangen. Es schien ausweglos. Sherlock wusste, wo wir waren, direkt am Flussufer, die Wände aus massivem Beton. Er hatte sich mit dem Computer in diesem Raum beschäftigt und festgestellt, dass er offline, und von einer anderen Station im internen Netzwerk abhängig war. Aber dann verschwanden plötzlich die persischen Schriftzeichen von dem großen Bildschirm, die Schreibrichtung änderte sich und – anscheinend wurde diese Konsole gehackt – “  
„Wie? Um alles in der Welt! – Was stand da?“  
„Bitte, Mycroft, das weiß ich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr genau… Es fing an mit ‚Lieber Sherlock’ und er wurde informiert, die elektronische Sicherheitsluke am Luftschacht wäre entriegelt, so dass er den Raum darunter erreichen könne und er solle sich mit dem Kühlwasser nach draußen spülen lassen. Wir hielten das zwar beide für eine ziemlich wahnsinnige Idee, aber wir hatten keine Wahl… Wer auch immer das war, kannte sich anscheinend genauestens aus!“  
Mycroft starrte mich fassungslos an.  
Schließlich öffnete er den Mund, atmete aber nur tief ein. Er war leichenblass geworden.  
Ich holte ihm ein Glas Wasser, dass er wortlos entgegen nahm. Von meinem Sessel aus beobachtete ich ihn, wie er das Glas mit zitternden Händen mehrfach ansetzen musste, weil ihn sein Lufthunger daran hinderte, es in einem Zug leer zu trinken.  
„…und…dann?“ stammelte er schließlich. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
„Alle Einzelheiten kann ich Ihnen nicht schildern. Ich wäre beinahe ertrunken und war in der Zeit danach nicht recht bei mir. Der ehemalige Kommissar, der den Mordfall Faruk bearbeitet hatte, arbeitet jetzt zur Tarnung bei Fedex, er nahm an, dass ihn der Secret Service angeworben hatte… Aber damit lag er wohl falsch…“ Betroffen verstummte ich. Wo war Bakhtiar da hinein geraten?  
„John!“ herrschte mich Mycroft an.  
„Er fuhr uns nach Karaj, wo wir in einen Container gepfercht wurden und eine Maschine der Air Conductors flog uns nach Athen. – “  
„In einem Container? Sherlock...? – Wie hat er das verkraftet?“ unterbrach mich Mycroft entsetzt.  
„Er verfügt über große Selbstbeherrschung“, entgegnete ich spitz. „In Athen stiegen wir in den Flieger ein, den Sherlock schließlich notwassern musste. Natürlich haben wir geglaubt, Sie und Nerd hätten das alles arrangiert – obwohl es uns ziemlich fantastisch vorkam. Sherlock hat so eine Bemerkung gemacht, dass daran irgendetwas faul sein müsse, aber er war selbst nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht einfach nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ziemlich verausgabt. Glauben Sie, der Anschlag auf den Flieger galt Sherlock?“ fragte ich.  
„Meine Leute überprüfen die Passagierlisten und die Crew – “  
„Vor allem die, die in München von Bord gegangen sind“, warf ich ein. „Ist das Wrack schon geborgen?“  
„Ja, das untersuchen wir natürlich auch.“  
„Und ist die Crew inzwischen vernehmungsfähig?“  
„Wir sind noch dabei, Sherlock erhält alle Unterlagen umgehend.“  
Ich sprang auf. „SHERLOCK?!“ schrie ich schrill. „Um Gottes Willen, was sind Sie, ein Roboter?! Sherlock braucht Ruhe! Er liegt jetzt seit rund zwanzig Stunden im Tiefschlaf und ist immer noch zu erschöpft, um zu träumen – wissen Sie, was das mit einem Menschen anstellt, wenn er nicht träumen kann! Ich bin sicher, Sie haben schon von verschiedenen Methoden der so genannten weißen Folter gehört!! Oder vielleicht haben Sie sie ja sogar erfunden!!!“  
  
Bill stand plötzlich vor mir… Na klar, ich hatte das ganze Haus zusammengebrüllt… Da musste er ja einen weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch befürchten.  
Ich merkte plötzlich, wie sehr mein Zorn mich angestrengt hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach am Adrenalin, dass ich mich auf einmal schwach und schwindelig fühlte.  
Bill drängte mich zurück in den Sessel. „Ruhig, John, bitte beruhige dich…“ Seine Stimme klang gelassen, aber in seinen Augen lag ein fast flehentlicher Ausdruck.  
„Schon gut, Bill…es geht schon wieder…geh jetzt bitte wieder zu Sherlock, ja?“ bat ich müde.  
Er nickte – wenn auch etwas verärgert.  
Ehe ich begreifen konnte, was er tat, hörte ich ihn sagen:  
„Mr Holmes, ich verstehe zwar nicht, was hier vor sich geht und das soll ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, von wem ich meine Befehle erhalten habe und im Allgemeinen hinterfrage ich Befehle auch nicht – aber können Sie denn nicht etwas Rücksicht nehmen? – “  
„Bill, bitte – !“ versuchte ich ihn zu bremsen.  
„Nein! – Captain Watson muss sich erholen!“  
„Was soll das sein, Sergeant Murray? Insubordination?“ fragte Mycroft gefährlich ruhig.  
„Und wenn schon! Ich habe längst einen zivilen Job. Und kommen Sie mir nicht mit der Kürzung meiner Pension, sie ist kaum mehr als ein Taschengeld. Und wir könnten sie verschmerzen. Denn meine Frau ist Ärztin…“  
„Mycroft, bitte hören Sie nicht auf ihn – er hat jetzt mehr als eine Doppelschicht hinter sich – “, versuchte ich ihn zu entschuldigen.  
„Ach, was rede ich…“, knurrte Bill und ging.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„John…ich… – mir liegt auch daran, dass Sherlock wieder gesund wird – aber wenn er erst aufwacht, wird er selber herausfinden wollen, was da passiert ist und außerdem würde er sich sowieso ganz bald langweilen. Und nun informieren Sie mich bitte noch über Moriarty.“  
Ich hatte mich wieder im Griff und versuchte, sachlich zusammenzufassen, was wir wussten.  
„Nun…Sie kennen meinen Blogeintrag. Und es ist Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen, dass unter den Kommentarschreibern ein gewisser Anonymous ist – allem Anschein nach der selbe Anonymous, der sich auch schon auf der Seite Ihres Bruders gemeldet hat. Der mit den verschlüsselten Botschaften.“  
„Und Sie glauben, das ist Moriarty?“  
„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Nach unserem ersten Fall. Sie wissen, es war schon nach Mitternacht, gingen wir chinesisch essen. Sherlock prahlte damit, er wisse die Sprüche in den Glückskeksen im Voraus. Aber diesmal war in dem einen ein biblischer Spruch in der King James Version und in dem anderen stand: ’Sie haben einen Fan. M.’ Die Bibelübersetzung brachte uns drauf, mal zu überprüfen, ob es sich nicht einfach um einen irischen Nachnamen handelt – und das war’s.  
Es hat dann noch mehr kleine teils versteckte, teils offene Drohungen gegeben. Vor allen Dingen nach dem Banküberfall – da hat er sogar angerufen. Die Stimme elektronisch verzerrt. Es war eine wütende Warnung, Sherlock solle sich aus seinen anderen Spielen heraushalten. Er sieht das anscheinend so: Er spielt mit Sherlock ein spezielles Spiel – aber aus seinen anderen Geschäften, soll er sich heraushalten. Allein schon diese Arroganz…! Wir waren eigentlich immer noch nicht wirklich sicher, dass Anonymous Moriarty ist, aber es sah einfach zu sehr danach aus… – und als ich letzte Nacht seine Mail sah, da… – “  
„Was genau stand drin?“  
„Es war nicht so sehr der Inhalt – es war der Zeitpunkt – wenn er jetzt zuschlagen würde… - warten Sie. Ich hole den Laptop…“  
  
Ich eilte in Sherlocks Zimmer, nickte Bill nur kurz zu und holte meinen Laptop.  
  
Schließlich zeigte ich Mycroft die Mail:  
  
"Mittwoch, 23. 2. 2011 01: 47 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
Hallo, Sherlocks Blogger,  
wo hat sich der Consulting Detective versteckt? Ich werde ihn finden! Und wenn nicht, werde ich ihn heraus locken. Sag’ ihm, dass ich mit ihm spielen möchte, Blogger! Du weißt doch bestimmt wo er ist!  
Grüß ihn schön von mir.  
xx M"  
  
„Jetzt gibt er es zu, Mycroft! Ihm ist klar geworden, dass wir es wissen: „Anonymous heißt M.“ Natürlich hatte ich das schon auf „The Science of Destruction“ gesehen – aber ich konnte ihm ja nun wirklich nicht alles erzählen…  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass er mittlerweile wirklich ein – Spiel für Sherlock vorbereitet hat?“ fragte Mycroft. Wollte er die Gefahr denn nicht sehen? War die Entführung mit der Tazerfolter, die Geschichte mit dem völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Banküberfall nicht schon Beweis genug für die Gefährlichkeit dieses kriminellen Superhirns!? – Aber irgendwie war Mycroft ja selbst eines! Das hatte ich ja von Anfang an gesehen!  
„Und das ausgerechnet jetzt…! –  
Wissen Sie was, Mycroft? Sehen Sie ihn sich an, lassen Sie sich von Sergeant Murray berichten, wie es Ihrem Bruder geht. – Und überzeugen Sie sich verdammt noch mal selbst davon!“  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung gehorchte die britische Regierung wortlos.  
  
Ich verfiel in Aktionismus und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Das Klappern des Geschirrs verriet mir, dass meine Hände zitterten – aber ich überging das einfach.  
Mit einem Mal stand Bill neben mir.  
„Er wollte für ein paar Minuten mit ihm allein sein.“  
Ich nickte und brummte dann: „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts beschönigt?“  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
„Bill, wegen…also. Ich sollte dir diesen Einsatz nicht schwerer machen – ...  
eigentlich bist du zu meiner Unterstützung hier…“  
„Ich bin zu deiner Pflege hier, hast du das immer noch nicht geschnallt? Du bist mein Patient – nicht ich dein Assistent.“  
„Ja, aber du kannst doch auch keinen 24-Stundenjob über mehrere Tage erledigen!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Nein. Wer immer mich beauftragt hat, hat nicht – “ Er verstummte.  
„Na, sag’s schon…!“ platzte ich heraus.  
Bill schwieg beharrlich. Offenbar wollte er, dass ich es eingestand. Ich glaube nicht dass er mich demütigen wollte, aber musste ihm nicht klar sein, dass es genau darauf hinaus lief?  
  
„Also schön!“, fauchte ich: „Wer immer dich beauftragt hat, hat nicht einkalkuliert, dass mir diese Mission so zugesetzt haben könnte – bist du jetzt zufrieden?“  
  
In diesem Moment hörten wir die Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer klappen und Mycroft kam auf mich zu. Er war fast wieder so blass wie einige Minuten zuvor, als ich von unserer lebensgefährlichen Wasserrutschpartie berichtet hatte.  
„Wir bleiben in Kontakt, Captain“, sagte er mit einem etwas wackeligen Lächeln. „Ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, dieses Haus wird gut bewacht.  
…und…John…sorgen Sie gut für Sherlock. Sergeant?“ Er machte kehrt und verließ beinahe fluchtartig die Wohnung.  
„Der hat doch ein Rad ab“, brummte Bill.  
„Du aber auch!“ rutschte es mir heraus. „Leg dich noch ein bisschen hin, bevor Mrs Hudson uns mit dem Lunch überfällt. Ich sehe nach Sherlock.“  
  
Sherlock lag wieder auf dem Rücken. Ich nahm meine Waffe von der Kommode und checkte sie gewohnheitsmäßig, bevor ich mich wieder im Sessel nieder ließ.  
  
Ich versuchte, Mycroft aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber es wollte mir lange nicht gelingen. Wenn er sich doch Sorgen machte, weshalb ging er dann solche Risiken ein? Weshalb wollte er nicht sehen, dass immer noch die Gefahr da war, dass Sherlock diese Strapazen vielleicht doch nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte? – Ihn gleich wieder mit Arbeit überhäufen? Ihn ermutigen, sich sofort wieder zu überanstrengen – war der Mann denn noch bei Trost?? Mich schauderte immer noch bei dem Gedanken, dass Sherlock da eine regelrechte Zeitbombe gebastelt hatte – und dass Moriarty vielleicht in zwei Wochen oder so, ‚herausfinden’ könnte, dass Mycroft Holmes ihn damit beauftragte, einen Sexskandal bei den Royals zu organisieren…! – aber so allmählich wurde diese Finte irgendwie nachvollziehbar für mich.  
  
Ich wollte nicht mehr an Mycroft denken!  
Er war mir manchmal unheimlich...bisweilen fand ich ihn fast eklig...! Manchmal allerdings... –  
Naja: Er war eben Sherlocks Bruder! Ich WOLLTE ihn mögen – und ich wollte, dass Sherlock Mycroft etwas bedeutete, ich wollte, dass sie... tja... "brüderlicher" zueinander wären...  
  
Vorhin hatte ich zum ersten Mal seit Langen wieder an die Sache mit den Glückskeksen gedacht.  
„Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit."  
Auch wenn es Ursachen für diese Einsamkeit gab: Ich wollte nicht, dass Sherlock einsam war, und erst recht nicht allein – angesichts eines solch gefährlichen Feindes...!  
  
  
–...'Bitte, Sherlock...! Du musst endlich anfangen, zu träumen...!'... –  
dachte ich.  
Sein Zusammenbruch war nun schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden her...!  
  
  
Schließlich nahm ich Sherlocks linkes Handgelenk, um seinen  
Puls zu fühlen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nicht mehr so hypothermisch war, wie noch vor Stunden. Sherlocks Herzschlag hatte sich leicht erhöht und war kräftiger geworden…!  
Aber das würde ja bedeuten…!  
Und da sah ich es…!  
Seine Pupillen begannen, zittrig hinter den Lidern hin und her zu huschen…! Ich presste mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzukeuchen –  
Sherlock träumte…!  
Endlich…!  
Tränen der Erleichterung schossen mir in die Augen…  
Ich wagte nicht, seine Hand los zu lassen, oder mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, um ihn nur ja nicht zu stören...! – und ich hätte gerne die gesamte Baker Street eingefroren, damit ihn kein Laut und keine Erschütterung erreichen könnte...!

 

  
  
  
 **Hoffen und Bangen**

 

  
  
Da saß ich nun mit Sherlocks Handgelenk zwischen meinen Fingern und die Erinnerung an den Tag nach Sherlocks Herzstillstand traf mich mit aller Wucht.  
Wie lange würde er diesmal brauchen, um sich zu erholen?  
  
Normalerweise dauerte die erste REM-Schlafphase ungefähr eine halbe Stunde – aber was war hier schon ‚normal’? Sherlocks übliche Schlafhygiene – wenn sie denn diese Bezeichnung überhaupt verdiente – war schon zum Haare raufen, sein Gehirn entzog sich sowieso jeder herkömmlichen Kategorisierung und obendrein hatte er sich zuletzt in einen Zustand totaler Erschöpfung manövriert.  
  
Mir drängte sich die Idee auf, dass er nun anfangen würde, alles aus dieser fürchterlichen Woche, in seinen Gedächtnispalast einzusortieren – und sicher auch eine Menge in den Papierkorb zu verschieben… – ich sah ihn vor mir, wie damals am 1. Februar, wo ich ihn beim Einräumen seiner Habseligkeiten  beobachtet hatte, seine energiegeladenen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen – und musste den Kopf über mich schütteln – als ob ich auch nur im Entferntesten in der Lage wäre, mir das Innere seines Gehirns und die Abläufe darin vorzustellen…!  
Wirklich, Watson, das ist ziemlich vermessen…!  
  
Andererseits assoziierte ich dieses pompöse Wort ‚Gedächtnispalast’ auch immer noch mit der Situation, in der er es mir erklärt hatte und mit jener grauenhaften Geschichte, die beinahe alles beendet, alles zunichte gemacht hätte – nämlich mit dem mysteriösen Tod von Scott Andrews. Mein Abscheu und mein Entsetzen über diese Tat hatten mich noch eine ganze Weile verfolgt, aber es war zuviel passiert, was mein schlechtes Gewissen in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatte – und jetzt kam mir zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass Sherlock eigentlich seine Strafe bereits verbüßt hatte. Ein untypischer Gedanke für mich, ich glaube nicht an ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit – obwohl ich sie mir oft genug wünsche, wie jeder normale Mensch. Moriarty hatte seinerseits schon Rache genommen und Sherlock von den falschen Polizisten verhaften lassen. Diese Entführung hatte beinahe mit einer Hinrichtung geendet, auch der Banküberfall hätte tödlich ausgehen können, ebenso wie Kathleens Schuss. Und nun noch unsere Mission in Isfahan… Sherlock betrachtete all das sicher nicht als Strafe für seine Selbstjustiz. Gesetze waren aus seiner Sicht etwas für Kleingeister, die ohne Regeln nicht entscheiden konnten, was sinnvoll war und was nicht – für ihn konnte es jederzeit Ausnahmesituationen geben – ob in Isfahan oder auf dem Schlachtfeld London…ob es Rache oder prophylaktische Nothilfe war, einen Killer zu töten, war Sache seiner Interpretation…  
  
Sherlocks Atem hatte begonnen unregelmäßig zu werden, seine bisher so entspannten Züge verzerrten sich mehr und mehr zu einer schmerzlichen Maske, Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn. Ein schwaches Zucken ging durch seine Beine – ein Albtraum, der einen Fluchtreflex in ihm auslöste, dem seine gelähmten Muskeln nicht nachkommen konnten.  
Sein Puls raste mittlerweile…!  
  
„Ist gut, Sherlock, du bist in Sicherheit“, raunte ich ihm hilflos zu und drückte seine schlaffe Hand.  
Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Diese REM-Phase dauerte jetzt schon eine Dreiviertelstunde…! Würde ihn das womöglich überfordern? Verdammt! Irgendjemand hätte einen klaren Kopf behalten müssen und dafür sorgen, dass Sherlock nach seinem Kollaps doch stationär behandelt wurde! Was für ein Irrsinn!  
  
Endlich, nach über einer Stunde, ließ das Keuchen nach, seine Herzfrequenz wurde ruhiger, der gequälte Ausdruck löste sich aus seinem Gesicht. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff seine rechte Hand nach seiner Brust und er stieß ein heiseres Ächzen aus. Seine Lider flatterten kurz, aber dann sank er zusammen und rutschte zusehend wieder in tiefere Schlafphasen.  
Ich wischte ihm den Schweiß ab und kontrollierte noch eine Weile seinen Puls – dann flüchtete ich nach draußen… Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, blickte Bill auf – missdeutete meinen Gesichtsaudruck total und sprang auf…  
„John…? Was hast du…?” fragte er mich alarmiert.  
„Bill… Die erste REM-Phase – es war über eine Stunde…!“ stieß ich hervor.  
Bill stand mit einem Mal vor mir. Aber er hütete sich davor, mich zu berühren – er ahnte, wie angeschlagen meine Selbstbeherrschung immer noch war.  
„John…aber das ist ja…wunderbar…!“  
„Ja, das ist es“, seufzte ich und umarmte Bill dankbar. „Ich geh’ wieder rein…wollte nur, dass du bescheid weißt… –  und sag es Mrs Hudson…und, dass wir ab jetzt so leise wie irgend möglich sein sollten…“  
  
Ich kehrte an Sherlocks Bett zurück und als ich wieder im Sessel saß, spürte ich, wie mir selbst die Müdigkeit in die Knochen kroch. Da Sherlock Anstalten machte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, nahm ich behutsam seinen linken Arm, damit er nicht etwa die Braunüle lockerte oder sich verletzte, warte bis der Schlafende seine Position gefunden hatte und platzierte dann seinen Arm vorsichtig auf seiner Hüfte .  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete Bill vorsichtig die Tür, nahm leise einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu mir. „Hat er sich selbst umgedreht?“ fragte er und ich nickte.  
„Dann wird er sich sicher bald erholen. Der Anfang ist zumindest gemacht. Geh jetzt, du musst etwas essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Ich sehe in der Zwischenzeit nach ihm…“  
Noch etwas widerwillig gehorchte ich – aber es war klar, dass an Mrs Hudsons Lunch für mich heute so oder so kein Weg vorbei führte.  
Mrs Hudson räumte gerade Bills Geschirr weg und lächelte mir zu.  
  
„Sherlock ist auf dem Wege der Besserung, wie ich höre?“ fragte sie.  
„Wie es aussieht nimmt sein Schlaf allmählich normale Formen an“, seufzte ich.  
„John. Ich hoffe, Ihr Magen ist nicht mehr ganz so empfindlich…“, begann sie etwas ratlos.  
„Ich denke nicht…nein“, stöhnte ich leise – und als sei ein Bann gebrochen, spürte ich, dass ich endlich doch wieder ein wenig Appetit hatte, dass ich etwas herunter bekommen würde, ohne es postwendend auszukotzen…  
Dennoch blieb unser Gespräch angespannt: Die Mission, über die ich schweigen musste – und über die ich auch mit ihr niemals reden könnte,  wenn ich es gedurft hätte, stand zwischen uns, blockierte unsere Gedanken und war allen anderen Themen einfach nur im Weg. Aber natürlich lobte ich ihre Kochkunst und gab aufrichtig zu, wie sehr wir beide unser Heim vermisst hatten.  
  
Später saß ich wieder bei Sherlock, während Bill einen kurzen Spaziergang machte und mit Kate telefonierte. Sie habe dieses Wochenende sowieso Dienst, da sei das alles gar nicht schlimm, hatte er mir versichert…  
  
Für mich wurde es unterdessen immer schwieriger, nicht ins Grübeln zu kommen. Der Gedanke an Moriartys Mail beunruhigte mich nach wie vor. Schließlich gab ich auf und warf einen weiteren Blick in meine Mailbox, aber da waren keine neuen Nachrichten. Ich rang mich dazu durch, an Harry zu schreiben. Auch auf meinem Blog und in Sherlocks Forum gab es keine neuen Kommentare.  
Vielleicht hätte ich erleichtert sein sollen…  
Schließlich knöpfte ich mir die Nachrichten vor: Mycroft hatte in der Zwischenzeit ganze Arbeit leisten lassen. Seine Leute hatten es geschafft, dass in den Artikeln über den Flugzeugabsturz – von einer Notwasserung war nun überhaupt nicht mehr die Rede! – gar keine Namen mehr vorkamen. Ich googlete direkt Sherlock Holmes und auch Sherman Ezard, aber nun fand sich nirgends mehr ein Hinweis auf seine gestrige Heldentat. Eine Frechheit…aber letztendlich wahrscheinlich besser so. Zumindest bis die Angelegenheit aufgeklärt und Sherlock wieder auf dem Damm war.  
  
Ein Stöhnen schreckte mich auf. Sherlock war wieder auf dem Rücken gelandet, er warf den Kopf hin und her und nuschelte unverständliches, schließlich wurde mir zwar klar, dass es Persisch war, aber ich verstand nicht mal die Hälfte. Er drückte den Hinterkopf in das Kissen und schien sich aufzubäumen. So behutsam wie möglich, versuchte ich seine Bewegungen einzuschränken und hoffte, dass seine Unruhe wieder nachlassen würde. Aber als Bill dann zurück war und Sherlock sich immer noch wimmernd unter meinen Händen wand, beschlossen wir dann doch, ihn zu sedieren, allerdings mit einer sehr geringen Dosis. Als er endlich wieder friedlich dalag, musste ich einsehen, dass ich mich überanstrengt hatte und streckte mich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer aus, während Bill mich wieder vertrat. Seltsamerweise hatte ich keine Einschlafschwierigkeiten…    
  
Als ich erwachte, war Bill gerade dabei, sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Ich schlurfte zu ihm in die Küche warf mir über der Spüle ein paar Hände voll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht und hockte mich fröstelnd auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Wie geht’s ihm?“  
„Er hat wieder eine REM-Phase – ich dachte, ich nutze kurz die Gelegenheit, dass er sich nicht bewegen kann…“  
Ich nickte. „Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst…“, sagte ich und ging wieder zu Sherlock.  
  
Drei Stunden hatte ich ungefähr geschlafen – an einen Traum erinnerte ich mich nicht – aber sehr wohl, an einen einzigen, klaren, fiesen Gedanken, den mir mein Unterbewusstsein plötzlich präsentiert hatte, und der mich jetzt nicht mehr losließ: Es war ja doch sehr merkwürdig, dass ich keinerlei neue Mails hatte…! Sollte Mycroft da seine Finger im Spiel haben? Er hatte gesagt, seine Bodyguards dienten der Abschreckung und meiner Beruhigung – dazu würde es ausgezeichnet passen, wenn er mich vor weiteren Drohungen von Moriarty oder andere alarmierenden Nachrichten abschirmte…! Das ging wirklich zu weit…! Das musste ich ihm sagen! Sollte ich nicht einmal gewarnt werden?  
  
Aber dann lenkte zunächst wieder Sherlock all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn offensichtlich hetzte er wieder einen durch einen Alptraum. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, nah an der Bettkante zusammengerollt, die Augen wie unter Schmerzen zugepresst und atmete mühsam. Es wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen, ihn jetzt zu wecken, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht mit den Schreckbildern seiner verfolgten Seele alleine lassen, also kniete ich mich direkt vor ihn auf den Boden, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und redete leise auf ihn ein. Nach einer Weile musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht das Gefühl hatte, zu ihm durchzudringen.    
Hilflos strich ich die Locken aus seiner schweißnassen Stirn.  
„Ruhig, Sherlock, du bist wieder zuhause, dir passiert nichts…“  
Ich verstummte. Als ob es sicher wäre, dass ihm hier  nichts passierte! Scott Andrews hatte bei uns spioniert, Moriartys falsches SEK hatte Sherlock hier verhaftet! Und er hatte nicht nur gewusst, dass sie ein Fake waren, er hatte sie sogar erwartet! Und mich hatte er auch schon für einen Einbrecher gehalten – wenn nicht gar für meinen eigenen Mörder, als ich das erste Mal besoffen spätabends die Treppe hinaufgepoltert war. Weshalb also sollte er hier sicherer sein, als in einem Hotelzimmer im neunten Stock, wo ihn jemand nachts fast erwürgt hatte...? –    
  
Diese REM-Phase dauerte noch länger als die letzte. Und mittlerweile sehnte ich ihr Ende herbei, denn Sherlocks rascher, unregelmäßiger Puls machte mir allmählich wirklich Sorgen.  
  
Ein heiserer Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, während er nach Luft schnappte – und dann riss er die Augen auf.  
  
„Sherlock!“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Sein Blick war wirr, irrte durch das Zimmer, fand keinen Halt…und schien völlig durch mich hindurch zu gehen...  
  
Entsetzt packte ich seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und drehte ihn zu mir: „Sherlock! Bitte! Sag doch was…!“  
  
Seine Augäpfel rollten nach oben sein Lider klappten zu und er murmelte etwas auf Persisch, das ungefähr lautete:  
  
" ›Wem gehörte sie?  
›Dem, der nicht mehr ist.  
›Wer soll sie haben?  
›Der, welcher kommt.  
›Welcher Monat war es?  
›Der sechste vom ersten.  
›Wo war die Sonne?  
›Ueber der Eiche.  
›Wo war der Schatten?  
›Unter der Ulme.  
›Wie maß man ihn aus?  
›Nach Norden zehn und zehn,  
nach Osten fünf und fünf,  
nach Süden zwei und zwei,  
nach Westen eins und eins und darunter.  
›Was sollen wir dafür geben?  
›All unser Gut.  
›Weshalb geben wir es hin?  
›Weil uns das Pfand vertraut ward.‹"  
  
Dann sank er vollends in sich zusammen und ich musste starr vor Schreck feststellen, dass er alle Symptome einer Synkope zeigte.  
Sherlock war ohnmächtig geworden. Vielleicht, weil der Alptraum seinen Kreislauf überlastet hatte, vielleicht aber auch aus Verwirrung über das Chaos in seinem Bewusstsein.  

 

  
  
 **Ohnmacht**

 

 

  
„Verdammt…! Sherlock…“ stöhnte ich verzweifelt. Hastig drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken und sah mich nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um, um ihn in Schocklage zu bringen… – oben auf dem Schrank sah ich einen Koffer, zerrte ihn herunter, befreite ihn grob vom Staub und schob ihn unter Sherlocks Unterschenkel. Dann setzte ich mich auf das Bett und kontrollierte seinen Puls an der Halsschlagader…  
  
Ich bekam kaum mit, dass hinter mir die Tür aufging und Bill herein kam. Erst als er auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auftauchte und meinen Arm berührte, nahm ich ihn so richtig wahr. „John? Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Oh, Gott, Bill…ich weiß nicht…!" stammelte ich erschüttert. "Er war für einen Moment…wach… – dachte ich…“  
„Er…hat dich nicht erkannt, was…?“ fragte Bill mitfühlend.  
„Er hat absolut GAR nichts erkannt…! Ich weiß nicht Mal, was er überhaupt gesehen hat…! …er hat irgendetwas auf Persisch gefaselt, das überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab und dann wurde er ohnmächtig…!“  
„John, jetzt beruhige dich Mal…du hast gestern auch irgendwelchen Unsinn von dir gegeben – und richtiges Dari war das nicht, was du da geredet hast…klang mehr nach der teheraner Variante. Ich denke also, ihr wart im Iran… Holmes hat vorhin jedenfalls eindeutig Farsi gesprochen – wenn er Persisch redet, dann beweist das doch zumindest, dass er sich an euren Einsatz erinnert. Er ist bloß durcheinander, muss ein paar lose Enden verknüpfen, oder so…das wird schon…“  
„Ich weiß nicht…es war alles so …schwierig…mir ging das natürlich auch durch den Kopf, aber dann habe ich ihn eben doch nicht gefragt – die ganze Woche über nicht…!“ Das klang ziemlich zusammenhanglos…  
„Was…?“  
„Ob er wirklich erst jetzt Persisch gelernt hat…für diese Mission, oder ob er es vorher schon konnte…!“ brach es aus mir heraus. – Verdammt…! Sonst hatte ich doch auch bei jeder kleinsten Deduktion wissen wollen, wie er darauf gekommen war…! Warum hatte ich jetzt versagt…?  
Sherlock sah so zerbrechlich aus…! Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein brillanter Intellekt ernsthaften Schaden genommen hatte…?  
„John, bitte…mach dich nicht verrückt…“, stammelte Bill besorgt.  
Da wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass es Bill vergleichsweise egal war, wie es Sherlock ging, entscheidend war für ihn, dass ICH mich besser fühlen sollte, dass ICH mich  erholte, dass ICH mir keine Vorwürfe machte…!  
„Sergeant, was ist da am Samstag vorgefallen? Ich will einen Bericht von Sherlocks Zusammenbruch!“ verlangte ich.  
„John,… okay – ich hatte gehofft, du würdest nicht fragen…!“  
„Raus damit, Murray!“ forderte ich kalt.  
Er druckste herum…suchte nach Worten und stammelte schließlich: „Ich war schon hier, als ihr beide ankamt. Ich hatte…einen Befehl, jemanden zu pflegen… und darüber zu schweigen… Ich war doch völlig… überrumpelt, als ich DICH sah...!  
Du warst halb bewusstlos, immer noch unterkühlt, völlig erschöpft und sehr unruhig…  – vielleicht hab ich die Situation aber auch… falsch eingeschätzt…weil ich dich schon so lange kenne… Weil ich einen – für mich unklaren – Befehl bekommen hatte und du mein Vorgesetzter warst – …Holmes dagegen ein Zivilist…! Ich hatte Angst um dich, John…! – Aber… aber Holmes war auch in Sorge um dich, er wollte, dass ich mich um dich kümmere… – ja…! Er wirkte schon irgendwie …überanstrengt, gestresst… aber er sagte, es ginge ihm gut! …dass er SO am Ende seiner Kräfte war…dass es ihm SO schlecht ging…!  –  erst als dann sein Bruder aufkreuzte, merkten wir es... Es tut mir Leid, John, es war…ein ganz blöder, bescheuerter Kommunikationsfehler…letzten Endes…! Sein Bruder geriet völlig außer sich, als er merkte, dass ich…naja… dass ich völlig mit dir beschäftigt war… Mrs Hudson übrigens auch… – und dann erst merkten wir es…: Sherlock Holmes war…irgendwie völlig weggetreten…wusste nicht mehr, WO er war, erkannte niemanden… Nicht mal seinen eigenen Bruder… zuletzt war er nicht mehr ansprechbar, aber er schlief einfach nicht ein….! Natürlich habe ich es zuerst nur mit einem leichten Sedativum probiert, aber er reagierte nicht darauf. Ich musste ihn praktisch betäuben, damit er es endlich aufgab, sich wach zu halten.  – John, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber…“  
„Du hast es gewusst…! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL…!! Du hast es die ganze Zeit über gewusst…!!“ Ich war kurz davor …ZU PLATZEN!!!...  
„John! Es tut mir Leid! – Was hätte es geändert…? Hätte ich dir sinnlos Angst machen sollen…?“  
„Sinnlos?! Was willst du damit sagen…? Was weißt du denn schon...! – Das ist Sherlock Holmes…verdammt…! – Das ist nicht irgendein menschliches Gehirn…!!!“ Ich brüllte ihn an wie ein Wahnsinniger und erinnere mich nicht, welche Ungeheuerlichkeiten, ich ihm noch an den Kopf warf.  
   
Was dann passierte, kann ich nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen…nur, dass mich Bill irgendwie aus Sherlocks Zimmer schaffte und mich ins Wohnzimmer schob, damit ich ihn nicht bei seiner Arbeit behinderte… Und das war vielleicht auch wirklich besser so…ich war außer mir – völlig außer mir…! – aber – was hätte es geändert...?  
  
Mir war richtig schlecht…  – hatte unsre grässliche Mission etwa wirklich Sherlock ZERSTÖRT??? – war das möglich…? Ich wollte das nicht glauben..!!  
  
Schließlich war mein Zorn verraucht und mir wurde klar, dass ich niemand anderem Vorwürfe machen konnte, als mir selbst…! Schließlich war ich als einziger bei ihm gewesen, während er Gefahr gelaufen war, sich komplett zu ruinieren…! Ich hatte ja quasi dabei zugesehen…! Ich hatte als Arzt und als Kollege vollkommen versagt…!  
  
Ich ging zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
Das Fenster stand weit offen. Sherlock lag, bis zum Hals zugedeckt auf der Seite und Bill saß auf dem Stuhl – der Koffer stand in der Ecke.  
„Bill…es tut mir wirklich Leid…bitte verzeih mir. In Wahrheit ist es ja meine Schuld…das wollte ich nicht sehen…es wäre unerträglich, wenn…“  
Nicht nur unerträglich…auch unaussprechlich.  
„Schon gut. Du bist mit den Nerven runter – “ Er sagte das sehr kühl und ohne aufzusehen.  
„Ich habe dich gekränkt…“ …und das nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.  
„Mach bitte das Fenster zu.“ Wortlos gehorchte ich und setzte mich dann zu Sherlock aufs Bett.  
Aus der Küche konnte ich Geklapper hören.  
„Zeit fürs Dinner, Bill – lass Mrs Hudson nicht warten.“  
Bill verließ den Raum und ich war allein mit Sherlock.  
Anscheinend lag er wieder im Tiefschlaf. Sein hagerer Körper glitt träge auf den Rücken, er bohrte seinen Hinterkopf in das Kissen, ballte die Fäuste und stöhnte gepresst auf. Sein Kopf rollte hin und her…als schüttele er den Kopf, als weigerte er sich, eine schreckliche Wahrheit zu glauben.  
Etliche Minuten ging das so…bevor sich sein Körper endlich entspannte.  
  
„Mor…Moriarty…!“ hauchte er kraftlos.  
Ich legte ratlos eine Hand auf seine Schulter und beschloss, ihn nicht mehr allein zu lassen.  
  
Es klopfte. Als ich nicht reagierte, wurde die Tür schließlich trotzdem geöffnet.  
„Bitte, Mrs Hudson…“ sagte Bill müde.  
“Ach, Gott…Mr Murray…das ist ja so furchtbar…aber Sie denken doch auch, dass das…nur vorübergehend ist…!“  
Ich starrte nur auf Sherlock hinunter und Bill antwortete ebenso wenig.  
„Versuch etwas zu essen, John“, sagte er stattdessen.  
Ich brachte Mrs Hudson hinaus.  
„Sie haben das mitbekommen, dass er niemanden erkannt hat…?“  
„John…ich glaube, er hat nicht einmal jemanden von uns überhaupt gesehen – er war wie in einer eigenen Welt gefangen…oder in einem Alptraum – Mr Murray bat mich, Ihnen nichts zu erzählen – es ging Ihnen doch auch so schon schlecht genug…“  
„Ich mache ihnen ja keine Vorwürfe… Sie entschuldigen mich…“  
Damit ließ ich sie stehen, ging nach oben und holte meinen Schlafsack herunter.  
„Stell den Stuhl bitte auf die andere Seite des Bettes“, sagte ich und ließ den Schlafsack zwischen Bett und Kommode fallen.  
Bill gehorchte, zückte sein Handy und sagte eisig: „Schick ne SMS, wenn du schläfrig wirst.“  
Nicht gut…so viel zu meinem Taktgefühl…      
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht rollte sich Sherlock auf der Seite zusammen und fiel in die nächste REM-Schlafphase – und – welche Überraschung! – sie gestaltete sich wieder als Alptraum…  
Fast drei Stunden saß ich an seiner Seite, hatte sein gequältes Keuchen im Ohr und konnte nichts tun, als ihm über den bebenden Rücken zu streichen und zu hoffen dass er es bald überstanden haben würde.  
Aber fast noch mehr fürchtete ich mich vor dem Moment, wo er aufwachen würde… – vor seinen trüben, leeren, bleigrauen Augen, vor einem Blick, der mich nicht sah aber um so mehr traf, …vor sinnlosem Gefasel von diesen Lippen…  
Das durfte einfach nicht sein…!  
  
Als die rasenden Augenbewegungen endeten und sich Sherlocks Atem beruhigte – hielt ich die Luft an…!  
  
Aber mein Freund glitt nur hinüber in den non-REM-Schlaf. Kein Aufwachen…weiteres Warten…weiteres Hoffen…weiteres Bangen…  
  
Ich schickte Bill eine SMS: 02:57 ‚lös mich bitte ab.’      
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ich auf – Bill griff nach meinem Arm – ihm war eher klar, dass mir schwindlig werden würde als mir selbst.  
„Es geht schon…“ flüsterte ich und wankte auf die andere Seite des Bettes, wo ich ganz elend vor Müdigkeit in meinen Schlafsack kroch.  
„Pass auf, wenn er wieder unruhig werden sollte…ich fürchte, er neigt zum Schlafwandeln“, lallte ich noch.  
  
  
  
„John. Die Passagierliste und den Dienstplan der Crew. Finde schon mal heraus, wer in München von Bord gegangen ist – und ob das geplant war“, brummte eine tiefe Stimme monoton.  
  
Mein Körper fuhr hoch – aber Bill hinderte mich daran aufzuspringen.  
  
„Nicht…! John, er redet im Schlaf…die ganze Zeit schon. Bleib liegen.“  
  
Ich ließ mich zurückfallen und rang nach Atem. Ein paar mal musste ich heftig schlucken, um den Kloß im Hals auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren.  
  
„Kommandiert er dich immer so herum? –  
Zumindest klingt es schon ziemlich sinnvoll, was meinst du…?“  
  
Oh, Gott, er hatte ja recht…!  
Und Mycroft anscheinend auch…! Aber in diesem Moment war mir das auch schon egal…!  
  
“Wenn ich alles Unmögliche ausgeschlossen habe, muss, was immer auch übrig bleibt, so verrückt es auch scheinen mag, die Wahrheit sein“, nuschelte Sherlock zufrieden.  
  
„Sherlock…“ flüsterte ich fast lautlos. Seine Stimme war schleppend und rau, aber schon etwas fester als noch vor Stunden…  
Gleichzeitig spürte ich Bills Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
„Na, siehst du. Er wird wieder. Das ist doch von seiner Website, nicht?“


	13. On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part VI – Die Lücken schließen sich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seine Erinnerungslücken machen Sherlock schwer zu schaffen. Er will um jeden Preis sämtliche diesbezüglichen Dateien auf seiner "Festplatte" wiederherstellen. Doch so einiges war aus gutem Grund "verschüttet"...  
> Im übrigen möchte er endlich Bill loswerden - aber mit Rücksicht auf John versucht er es auf nette Weise...

  
  
  
**On Her Majesty’s Secret Service – Part VI – Die Lücken schließen sich**

 

  
  
 **Ankommen...!**  
  
  
  
  
Erleichtert vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und blieb einfach liegen, bis sich mein Herzschlag beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Bill…“  
„Was?“  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so grob zur dir war.“  
„Schon gut. Das war einfach zu viel für dich.“ Er klang nicht länger abweisend.  
„Ich glaube, ich kann unser Frühstück hören…!“ stellte ich fest. „Geh du nur zuerst…“  
„Danke, ich kann’s brauchen.“  
Ich zog ich zu Sitzen hoch und lehnte mich gegen die Kommode. Etwa auf Augenhöhe beobachtete ich Sherlocks Gesicht, sein Profil, das sich gegen das diffus heraufdämmernde Tageslicht abzeichnete und mir kam in den Sinn, dass ich erst wieder wirklich zuhause sein würde, wenn er es war, wenn er wieder ganz bei sich sein würde.  
  
  
„Danke,…schwarz…zwei Stück Zucker…ich bin dann oben…“, murmelte Sherlock gegen die Zimmerdecke.  
  
–…’Oh, nein,’…– dachte ich und grinste in meinen Schlafsack, –…‚ für dich ist Kaffee erst mal gestrichen…! Die nächste Zeit werde ich dir bei Müdigkeit ausschließlich Schlaf verordnen, du Idiot…!’…–  
  
Bill kam herein und brachte mir einen Becher Kaffee.  
„Hier, John, damit du bis nachher durchhältst.“  
„Danke, du... ich könnte schon wieder einschlafen…“  
  
Dann waren wir wieder allein. Der Kaffee machte mir deutlich, wie durchgefroren und müde ich war. Der Schlaf steckte mir noch in den Knochen. Ich zog den Schlafsack fester um meinen Körper und wartete darauf, dass der Kaffee wirken würde...  
  
  
Am oberen Rand meines Gesichtsfeldes bewegte sich plötzlich ein schwankender Schatten – in einem Sekundenbruchteil begriff ich, was da vor sich ging und schrie:  
„Sherlock! Nicht….!“  
Ich drückte mich vom Boden ab, aber mein Sprung wurde jäh gebremst und ich knallte von meinem Schlafsack gefesselt zu Boden – gleichzeitig hörte ich das zweite Poltern, während neben mir noch die Stehlampe mit der Infusion umfiel.  
  
Verdammt...!  
  
Sherlocks Gehirn hatte den grandiosen Einfall gehabt, eine Runde zu schlafwandeln…! Wahrscheinlich Sehnsucht nach dem geliebten Sofa...! - ...oder nach dem Le Corbusier-Sessel am Kamin...! Aber natürlich war sein Kreislauf noch zu schwach...! Nach zwei, drei Schritten war Blutleere in seinem Kopf und er ging einfach vertikal zu Boden.  
  
Ich befreite mich hastig aus dem Schlafsack und eilte um das Bett herum. Vorsichtig faltete ich den in sich zusammengesackten Körper auseinander und lehnte ihn behutsam in meine Arme…  
Sein Puls war fadenförmig und seine Atmung flach und hektisch ...aber wenigstens hatte er sich allem Anschein nach nicht verletzt...  
  
„Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken, du Idiot“, schimpfte ich leise.  
In dem Moment öffnete Bill die Tür – ich schrie eine Warnung und streckte die Hand aus – als die Tür schon gegen meinen Unterarm krachte – glücklicherweise nicht mehr mit voller Wucht – da Bill nur etwas zu spät begriffen hatte, dass er uns fast mit der Tür gerammt hätte. Er schlüpfte durch den Spalt.  
„Hilf mir mal…“ Bill zog Sherlock aus meinen Armen und ich rappelte mich hoch. Gemeinsam schafften wir ihn zurück ins Bett, ich lagerte wieder seine Beine hoch und Bill sah nach der Infusion.  
„Was soll das nur werden, wenn er erst wach ist…“.brummte Bill. „Wenn der schlafend schon so unternehmungslustig ist… – alles klar, John?“  
„Ich war zu langsam…“, erklärte ich stattdessen ärgerlich.  
„Ist ja gut, er hat sich ja nichts getan…“  
Ich maß noch immer seinen Puls an der Carotis und beobachtete, wie sein Atem allmählich ruhiger wurde. Wieder in der Horizontalen stabilisierte sich Sherlocks Kreislauf bald.  
„Geh du mal zu Ende frühstücken“, sagte ich, " – nach DEM Schrecken bin ich erst mal wach…“  
Bill drückte mir den Becher mit dem Rest Kaffee in die Hand und zog dankend ab.  
  
Verdammt…!  
Das hätte auch anders enden können..!  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später löste Bill mich ab.  
„Sieh, dir die Nachrichten an“, sagte er. „Ich denke, das wird dich interessieren…“  
Ich nahm den Laptop mit, falls mir das Fernsehen zu wenig ausführlich wäre.  
  
Mrs Hudson erwartete mich lächelnd: „Guten Morgen, John. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?“  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs Hudson. Danke, schon viel besser – und Ihnen?“  
„Gut, danke.“  
„Keine Probleme mit der Hüfte – trotz des Wetters?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Ach wissen Sie, John…es gibt so viel Schlimmeres als ...Hüftprobleme… Mr Murray sagte etwas, dass das, was Sherlock im Schlaf geredet hätte, schon viel eher nach ihm geklungen hätte...“  
„Es hat sogar VOLLKOMMEN nach sich selbst geklungen“, grinste ich.  
„Oh, dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er bald aufwacht…!“ seufzte sie inbrünstig.  
Ich seufzte ebenfalls: „Wissen Sie was Mrs H? Ich schätze, er sollte keinen Moment früher aufwachen, als sein Verstand dazu bereit ist..."  
  
  
Ich checkte meine Mails und stellte fest, dass mir Mike noch mal geschrieben hatte:  
  
"Sonntag, 27. 2. 2011 19: 17 Uhr – Dr. Michael Stamford  
  
Hallo, John,  
  
ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Du hast nicht geantwortet – und jetzt habe ich erfahren, dass Molly auch keine Antwort von euch hat. Also gib mal Laut, alter Junge!  
  
Mike“  
  
  
  
Ich schrieb zurück:  
  
Hallo, Mike,  
sorry, ich kann es dir grade nicht erklären. Nur so viel: Wir sind beide völlig geschafft. Ich melde mich später.  
Danke fürs Fragen…  
John  
  
  
"Montag 28. 2. 2011 9: 17 Uhr – DI Lestrade  
  
Hallo, John,  
  
war das eine Ente gewesen mit der Notwasserung am Samstag? Sie und Sherlock hatten doch da irgendeinen äußerst diskreten Auftrag letzte Woche, oder was?!  
Bitte, melden Sie sich mal. Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob es Ihnen beiden gut geht...!  
LG Greg“  
  
Ich antwortete ebenfalls:  
  
Hallo, Greg,  
dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen – aber die nächsten Tage werden wir wohl keine Fälle annehmen können.  
Bis dann.  
John  
  
  
Dann schrieb ich an theimpobableone  
  
Hallo, M.  
Keine neuen Mails von A. Ich hoffe, Sie fangen sie nicht ab, das wäre ein schwerer strategischer Fehler. Falls ja, ersuche ich Sie dringend, das zu unterlassen und mich zu informieren!  
JW  
  
  
Ich klickte mich durch die News und fragte mich, was Bill gemeint haben könnte...  
– aber dann sprang mir der Artikel förmlich ins Auge:  
  
28.02.2011  
Iran hat große Probleme mit Atomkraftwerk  
  
Es sollte die Fortschritte Irans in der Atomtechnologie demonstrieren, jetzt verzögert sich der Start des ersten Kernkraftwerks in XXXXX weiter. Ist es nur ein kleines Problem oder ist es Sabotage?  
Rückschlag für Irans Atomprogramm: Erhebliche Schwierigkeiten lassen den Anschluss des ersten iranischen Atomkraftwerks ans Stromnetz in immer weitere Ferne rücken. Das islamische Land müsse den gesamten Reaktorkern des Kraftwerks in XXXXXX ausbauen, hieß es am Samstag aus diplomatischen Kreisen in Wien. Dies würde die Inbetriebnahme des Atomkraftwerks deutlich verzögern. Eigentlich hätte das seit Jahrzehnten im Bau befindliche Atomkraftwerk noch in diesem Monat endlich ans Netz gehen sollen.  
In dem am Montag an die Mitgliedsländer verteilten Iran-Bericht der Internationalen Atomenergiebehörde IAEA steht, dass das Land die Behörde vergangenen Samstag informiert habe, dass es Brennstäbe aus dem Reaktorkern herausnehmen müsse. Nach Auskunft von diplomatischen Kreisen gibt es mit allen Brennstäben Probleme.  
Was hinter den Schwierigkeiten steckt, ist unklar. Spekulationen reichen von den Spätfolgen eines Angriffs mit dem Computerwurm Stuxnet über ein normales technisches Problem bis zu bewusster Sabotage durch Russland, mit dessen Hilfe der Iran die Anlage baute. Die Beziehungen zwischen beiden Ländern hatten sich in der letzten Zeit zunehmend verschlechtert. Unter anderem deshalb, weil Russland wie ein großer Teil der restlichen Welt inzwischen erhebliche Zweifel am friedlichen Charakter des iranischen Atomprogramms hat. Im Herbst vergangenen Jahres hatte der Iran bestätigt, dass Stuxnet XXXXX infiziert habe. Die Regierung sprach aber nur von wenigen, schnell behobenen Problemen.  
  
******************  
  
In einem Kästchen mit der Überschrift „Wir berichteten“ wurde an frühere Ereignisse erinnert:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Am 12. Januar 2010 wurde der iranische Teilchenphysiker Massud Ali-Mohammadi von einer ferngesteuerten Bombe getötet. Iran beschuldigte daraufhin die USA und Israel des politischen Mordes. Der Tod des Physikers markiert den Beginn einer Anschlagserie. Im November 2010 wurden bei zwei weiteren Bombenanschlägen in Teheran der iranische Atomforscher Madschid Schahriari getötet und ein weiterer, Fereidun Abbassi, heute Leiter des nationalen Atomprogramms, verletzt. Auch für diese Attentate macht die iranische Regierung die Geheimdienste Israels und der USA verantwortlich.  
Im Januar 2011 teilte der Chef des iranischen Atomprogramms, Ali Akbar Salehi, der Nachrichtenagentur Fars mit, dass der Iran jetzt in der Lage sei, Brennstäbe selbst herzustellen. Er sagte, in der Anlage von Isfahan wurde eine Einheit zur Herstellung von Brennstoffplatten eingerichtet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.  
–…’…das waren WIR…,’…– dachte ich dumpf, –…wirklich...wir...!  
Was für ein Wahnsinn…!’…–  
  
Das erste Mal seit wir wieder zuhause waren, wurde mir richtig bewusst, WAS wir da getrieben hatten. Es war kein Alptraum gewesen…wir hatten das wirklich durchgezogen… Natürlich blieb die Sache völlig undurchsichtig, aber das war ja auch gut so…  
  
  
Ich räumte ab und spülte alles bis auf die Kaffeebecher und nahm sie und den restlichen Kaffee mit in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
Bill nahm dankend den Kaffee entgegen, trank ihn aus und verabschiedete sich für ein paar kleine Erledigungen. Ich blieb auf der rechten Seite von Sherlocks Bett sitzen, denn ich würde ihm ganz sicher keine Gelegenheit geben, noch mal alleine aufzustehen, bevor er dazu in der Lage war...  
  
Aber ab dieser gescheiterten Exkursion wurde Sherlocks Non-REM-Schlaf bedeutend ruhiger und in den REM-Phasen schien er mir nicht mehr so gehetzt wie die letzten Male. Es war, als breite sich eine gewisse Gelassenheit in ihm aus.  
  
Was mich anbelangte, ich hatte immer noch mit rascher Ermüdbarkeit zu kämpfen. Um 12:30 legte ich mich schlafen, statt zu Mittag zu essen, weil mir fast die Augen zufielen und ich vor Mattigkeit keinen Bissen herunter gebracht hätte. Natürlich blieb ich mit dem Schlafsack in Sherlocks Zimmer. Zum Tee erwachte ich kaum erholt, mit leichten Spannungskopfschmerzen…  
  
Gegen Abend schaute Kate vorbei. Ich begrüßte sie kurz und dankte ihr, dass sie so geduldig war, sagte ihr, dass ich ihr etwas schulde, weil ich ihr Bill so lange abspenstig machte, dann ließ ich die beiden alleine.  
  
  
  
Mein Handy vibriert.  
Mycroft.  
Ich drücke ihn weg und simse:  
  
19:23 Text bitte! Bin bei S!  
19:24 wie geht’s S? habe ihre mail bekommen – schirme nichts ab, versprochen. M.  
19:27 S ist noch nicht wach, aber Sgt M und ich haben den Eindruck, dass sich sein Zustand schon deutlich verbessert hat.  
19:29 GUT. morgen kommt ein einbrecher frei, den S mal überführt hat. Er hat einen deal mit der polizei, ich habe ihnen alles gemailt – wahrscheinlich wird gar nichts passieren – zumal er eine gute sozialprognose hat – und meine leute sind ja vor dem haus. M.  
  
Fast hätte ich laut aufgestöhnt – nein, nicht gleich wieder Schwierigkeiten! Sherlock ist nicht einmal wach –  
und verdammt…!  
Ich brauche wirklich eine Pause…!  
  
19:33 john? M.  
19:35 verstanden.  
19:37 machen sie sich keine gedanken – aber ich wollte, dass sie bescheid wissen. M.  
19:39 M, Sie unternehmen nichts gegen Sgt. Murray, nicht wahr? Ich bitte Sie! Er hat keinen Fehler gemacht, er leistet ausgezeichnete Arbeit.  
19:42 versprochen, john. gute nacht. M.  
19:43 Gute Nacht.  
  
Natürlich fahre ich mein Laptop hoch und sehe mir Mycrofts Notizen an…irgendwie merke ich aber, dass in meinem Gehirn nichts so recht haften bleibt…  
Meine Kopfschmerzen sind jetzt schon recht störend…  
  
Gegen 21:30 bitte ich Bill, mich abzulösen. Aber er weiß es besser: Er kennt mich eben... deshalb beginnt er, mir - ohne Rücksprache - meinen Nacken und den Trapezmuskel zu massieren, bevor er mich wirklich in meinen Schlafsack entlässt.  
Ich lasse ihn dankbar gewähren, denn ich weiß, dass er weiß, was er tut...  
  
„Bill…?“  
"Hm...?"  
„Du wirst definitiv keinen Ärger bekommen, wegen irgendwelcher Missverständnisse...hier…“  
„Okay…? Danke…ich war nicht sicher, ob du in der Position bist, das zu arrangieren…“  
„Ich glaube, in diesem Fall schon…“  
  
  
Irgendwann wache ich auf…lasse meine Augen geschlossen...  
Ich kann beide atmen hören…  
Bill klingt ein bisschen gestresst…  
Sherlock dagegen recht entspannt…  
  
Als ich mich dann doch umschaue, sehe ich schräg über mir etwas längliches Weißes schimmern… Sherlocks linken Arm... – mit der Infusion – über die Bettkante ragend…  
  
  
Nach einer Weile fragt Bill leise: „John…bist du wach?“  
„Was ist los…?“  
„Naja…das wäre... ganz praktisch, weißt du…ich bin gleich wieder da…!“  
Ich grinse in meinen Schlafsack. „Okay. Brauchst dich nicht beeilen…“  
Er geht nach oben in mein Bad, wo er seine Sachen hat, natürlich damit es in Sherlocks Zimmer nicht so laut wird.  
Ich höre Bill die Treppe hinauf stapfen.  
  
  
„John? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“  
Ich sitze augenblicklich kerzengerade in meinem Schlafsack – haue auf den Schalter der Nachttischlampe und – starre IHN an: Er ist an den Rand des Bettes herangerobbt – sein Gesicht ragt über die Kante der Matratze…  
„Sherlock…?!“  
Er blinzelt in das grelle Licht… Ich stelle rasch die Lampe halb hinter den Nachttisch – so habe ich etwas mehr Licht, blende ihn aber nicht – und krieche näher an das Bett.  
„Sherlock, du…du bist wach…!“ stammele ich fassungslos und forsche in den blaugrauen Augen nach Indizien über seinen genauen Zustand…  
„Ganz solide Analyse, aber ich hatte gehofft, du würdest etwas tiefer gehen…“, grinst er.  
Ich spüre, wie sich auch auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln breit macht: Er ist wieder da, er zitiert sich selber, er erkennt mich, er ist wirklich zurück…!  
„Du bist wach – und…und du kommst wieder ganz in Ordnung…“, füge ich erleichtert hinzu.  
„Woher willst du das wissen…da – sind noch so viele …Lücken…“ Er schließt die Augen und wirkt auf einmal doch noch sehr erschöpft. Ich nehme den Puls an seinem linken Handgelenk.  
„Wenn es wichtig war, hast du’s sicher nicht gelöscht! Bloß verlegt… Du kennst doch den Spruch: Das Haus verliert nichts: Dein Gedächtnispalast verliert bestimmt erst recht nichts!“  
Ich klinge zuversichtlich…denn das bin ich jetzt. Sein Geist ist wahrscheinlich wirklich unverwüstlich…  
„Ich hoffe, du hast recht…“, seufzt er matt.  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen…?“ frage ich.  
„…ja…, woher weißt du…?“  
„Unwichtig“, imitiere ich ihn und mache eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Ich gebe dir was gegen die Schmerzen, dann erholst du dich schneller –  
„Warte…nein…ich kann besser…aufräumen…ohne Schmerzmittel…“  
„Du brauchst dringend Ruhe – das bisschen Unordnung, das du jetzt noch in deinem Gedächtnispalast hast, kann noch eine Weile warten.“  
„Woher willst DU das bitte wissen?“ spottet Sherlock herablassend. Aber das stört mich gerade gar nicht – das heißt nur, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommt – und im Moment will ich ja gar nicht mehr…!  
„Naja…Ich hab einen ungefähren Eindruck davon bekommen, wie verheerend die Unordnung WAR…“, gebe ich schaudernd zurück.  
  
Für ein, zwei Momente schweigt er – ...vielleicht vor Entsetzen…?  
  
  
  
„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet“, murmelt er vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ähm…entschuldige…?“ Ich hab den Faden verloren…  
„…ob mit DIR alles in Ordnung ist?“  
„Aber ja! Jetzt….! …mit mir ist alles Bestens…“, versichere ich ihm.  
„Dieser Army-Sanitäter von dir…wie lange bleibt er noch…?“  
– Nein, über diese Deduktion werde ich jetzt nicht staunen…! –  
„So lange, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist… – Stört er dich etwa…?"  
  
Okay. Sherlock hat Narrenfreiheit – aber – auch nicht unbegrenzt…!  
Meine Antwort gefällt ihm nicht –  
...dann nuschelt er:  
„Sagen wir lieber: So lange, bis DU dich erholt hast…“

 

  
  
 **Lü_k_nt_ _te**  
  
  
  
  
Ich habe gleich eine Theorie, welches Motiv sich hinter dieser ‚Vereinbarung’ verbirgt: Er vermutet, dass das den kürzeren Zeitraum in Anspruch nimmt... Nun für den Moment werde ich den Teufel tun und ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es ja Mycroft gewesen ist, der Bill organisiert hat – wobei…das müsste doch klar sein – auch wenn ein Sherlock Holmes seinen ersten Anhaltspunkt sicher nicht da finden würde, wo jeder Idiot darüber stolpern müsste: Nämlich bei der Tatsache, dass die meisten 'normalen' Menschen in dem Alter einen Job haben…und auch das Geld brauchen…!  
Während ich – von Sherlock abgewandt – die Spritze mit dem Schmerzmittel aufziehe, versuche ich mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg, das breite Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht zu bekommen – schließlich hat er Schmerzen und ist immer noch sehr erschöpft – aber ich bin jetzt erst mal wahnsinnig froh, dass er wach ist und dass ihn die schrecklichen Erlebnisse der letzten Tage nicht um den Verstand gebracht haben –  
…und ich frage mich, ob er nicht schon etwas länger wach gewesen ist, ob er womöglich darauf gewartet hat, dass Bill verschwindet…?  
  
Sherlock schaut unter halb geschlossenen Lidern mürrisch auf die Spritze, die ich in seinen Venenkatheter entleere.  
„So, dann kannst du die Braunüle jetzt entfernen“, stellt er fest...und klingt, als hätte ich seine Geduld schon viel zu lange strapaziert...  
„Nichts da! – der Venenkatheter bleibt, wo er ist!“ erkläre ich energisch. „Wenn dein Magen Nahrung bei sich behalten kann – dann können wir darüber nachdenken.“  
Sherlock schnaubt nur und schließt die Augen. Er findet noch nicht die Kraft, mit mir zu debattieren.  
„Sollte Mycroft hier aufschlagen…ich. will. ihn. nicht. sehen! keinesfalls! ...dass du’s weißt…!“ brummt er rau.  
„Kann ich verstehen…aber das kannst du dir ja dann noch einmal überlegen…“, versuche ich das Verbot zu relativieren.  
Sherlock reißt die Augen auf: „Er war also in der Zwischenzeit schon hier!“ knurrt er feindselig. „Du Idiot hast zugelassen, dass er mich so sieht?“ Er funkelt mich zornig an, ballt seine Fäuste, sieht aber dabei so schwach und verletzlich aus, dass es mir fast weh tut.  
„Er hat dich am Samstag in einer weitaus beängstigerenden Verfassung erlebt, fürchte ich… – und da hatte ich überhaupt keinen Einfluss darauf.“  
Die Spannung fällt aus seinem Körper, seinen Gesichtszügen, sein Blick wird trüb und er stöhnt gequält auf: „Samstag…!  
Erschrocken greife ich nach seiner Schulter. “Sherlock, was hast du?“  
  
\- Was habe ich nur angerichtet - mit dieser Bemerkung?! -  
  
Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Das weiß ich ja nicht…!“ wimmert er. „Ich weiß es nicht…John! Wie sind wir da wieder rausgekommen…? Ich war gefangen – dann brachten sie dich auch noch herein, gefesselt… Es gab einfach keinen Ausweg…! Das weiß ich noch, aber – dann…?  
...Ich erinnere mich an den Container im Flugzeug…wie sehr es mich geärgert hat, dass Mycroft…es …dir gesagt hat…“  
Seine magere Schulter zittert unter meinen Händen.  
„Sherlock, nicht….bitte beruhige dich! Darüber solltest du dir jetzt wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen…“, flehe ich hilflos.  
Er greift nach meinem Arm: „Dann erinnere ich mich noch an …uns auf dieser Notrutsche – du bist wieder und wieder reingesprungen, um irgendeinen Idioten rauszufischen…dabei waren deine Lippen schon richtig blau vor Kälte…“  
„Sch…! Sherlock…“, versuche ich ihn zu bremsen.  
„…'nicht gut', ich weiß…“, seufzt er ungeduldig. „...'um Menschen zu retten'..., okay…“  
„Doch, Sherlock, es war gut,…dass du mich gestoppt hast…und es war sehr…menschlich…“ Er hat mein verdammtes Leben gerettet - damit, da bin ich sicher...  
Er schaut mich zweifelnd und verzweifelt an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und grübelt:  
„ – und dann war der Seegang so heftig, dass ich dachte, wir könnten uns niemals lange genug dort halten, um gerettet zu werden…“  
„Ich weiß, Sherlock, das ging mir ähnlich…“  
„Aber ab da…! Ab da...komme ich nicht richtig weiter…! Es ist alles weg…! Oder fast alles…!“  
Er ist außer sich. Hilflos streiche ich langsam über seinen Rücken. Wieder und wieder...  
"…nur noch, dass du in der Limousine plötzlich losgeschrieen hast – und ich sofort wusste, warum… – “, stammelt er.  
„’Willkommen in London!’ – natürlich hast du es gleich gewusst. Ich hatte die irre Idee, jetzt würde das alles noch mal von vorne anfangen…! Alles war wieder gut, als du das gesagt hast. Es hat mir sehr geholfen...“, sage ich lächelnd.  
Aber Sherlock vergräbt die Stirn in seine rechte Hand: „ – da war Mrs Hudson…und ich weiß noch, dass du dann endgültig zusammengeklappt bist… aber... – “ Er kann nicht weiter sprechen – sein Atem geht stoßweise.  
„Sherlock, bitte, du darfst dich noch nicht so aufregen…! Ich verstehe ja, dass dich diese Erinnerungslücken beunruhigen, aber wenn deine Psyche es noch nicht verkraftet, dann ist es ganz gut, wenn du dich noch nicht erinnerst…“  
„Komm mir nicht mit deinem  ALBERNEN Therapeutengeschwafel, das ist etwas für die normalen Idioten – aber MEINE Erinnerungen sind IMMER DA, WO SIE HINGEHÖREN, verstehst du!!?? IMMER…!!!“ brüllt er, rasend vor Wut. Er versucht, sich seitlich hochzustemmen – was wegen der Braunüle mit dem linken Arm kaum geht – und ...meine Hand abzuschütteln… Dass er bald einsehen muss, dass er dazu noch zu schwach, schürt seine Wut nur noch… unschlüssig lasse ich ihn los…ärgere mich zugleich darüber…  
„Ist ja gut, Sherlock, soviel habe selbst ich verstanden – aber du HAST es nicht vergessen, ich bin mir ganz sicher – du hast nämlich im Schlaf geredet – und du hast etwas gesagt, was mich wirklich ganz sicher macht, dass du mit Bestimmtheit noch weißt, WIE wir auf diese Notfallrutsche gekommen sind. – Und ich bin sicher, der Rest ist auch noch irgendwo – da drinnen…“ Ich lege die Hand auf seinen Kopf, nur kurz und lasse sie in seinen Nacken gleiten. „Aber höre jetzt bitte auf zu grübeln…! Das geht noch über deine Kräfte…“  
  
„Sagst du’s mir?“ fragt er flehentlich. „Nur das, was ich im Schlaf gesagt habe – den exakten Text? Als Anhaltspunkt…?“  
„Nicht jetzt, Sherlock, das wäre nicht gut für dich…“, bitte ich ihn inständig.  
Er zögert…ich sehe seine Kiefernmuskeln anspringen, aber dann nickt er ergeben… Es ist kein Triumph für mich, dass er kapituliert, obwohl ich gerade sehr erleichtert darüber bin. Eine Weile liegt er reglos da und wird allmählich etwas ruhiger. Also wage ich es auch nicht, meine Position zu verändern.  
Schließlich wandert sein Blick zu dem kleinen schwarzen Audiovox-Wecker. Angestrengt kneift er die Brauen zusammen, dann schließt er die Augen.  
„01:13… – Montag…?“ vermutet er.  
„Dienstag“, verbessere ich ihn seufzend.  
Er nickt ermattet.  
Und als ich ihn gerade fragen will, ob die Schmerzen schon nachlassen, wird mir klar, dass er schon wieder eingeschlafen ist. Ich ziehe die Decke über seine Schulter hoch und setzte mich nahe der Tür in den Stuhl.  
Eben noch war ich so froh gewesen, dass er wach und bei klarem Verstand war und musste nun erleben, wie er sich quälte, wegen ein paar verlorener Stunden – wegen Erinnerungen, um die ihn niemand beneiden würde. Für ihn war das etwas anderes…! Er würde sich das Hirn zermartern, bis jedes Teil genau da saß, wo es hingehörte…!  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Bill zurück. Ich fing ihn an der Tür ab, legte einen Zeigefinger vor meine Lippen, bewegte meine Augen in Sherlocks Richtung und schob Bill auf den Flur, während ich die Tür hinter uns schloss.  
Bill verstand, lächelte mich an und drückte kurz meine Schulter, bevor an mir vorbei wollte, um erneut seinen Posten zu beziehen.  
„Bill, warte…“ Auf sein Stirnrunzeln hin fuhr ich fort: „Es macht ihn ganz fertig, dass er Gedächtnislücken hat – verstehst du, das ist für ihn viel schlimmer als für jeden anderen – etwas, das einfach nicht sein darf…! – Könnte passieren, dass wir ihn doch noch mal sedieren müssen. Ich hatte eben echt Probleme, ihn zu beruhigen.“  
„Verstehe“, brummte Bill gepresst. „Mensch, John, ich hatte so gehofft, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung wäre. – Tut mir Leid…!“  
Schweigend kehrten wir in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.  
  
Ich fuhr meinen Laptop hoch und befasste mich doch noch einmal mit dem Attachement von Mycrofts Mail.  
  
Peter Gellert, 22, Einbrecher in vier Villen in Belgravia vor drei Jahren, zwei Komplizen – einer flüchtig, einer in einer Schießerei mit der Polizei getötet. Gellert hatte einen Schlagstock, dessen Gebrauch ihm aber nie nachgewiesen wurde und arbeitete ohne Schusswaffe.  
  
Gellert ist vorzeitig entlassen worden, weil er der Polizei seinen Komplizen ausliefern und die Beute herausrücken soll. Eine Rolle spielte auch sein geringes Alter und eine Ausbildung im Gefängnis. – Mycroft, ist das dein Ernst? Ausbildung. In. WAS…!? – Genau das wäre jetzt interessant gewesen? – Aber abgesehen davon: Das machte auf mich eher den Eindruck, dass man den Exknacki beschützen müsste…  
  
Erst nach meinem SMS-Dialog mit Mycroft vor einigen Stunden ist mir irgendwann bewusst geworden, dass ich die Situation am Samstag gar nicht hatte einschätzen können…Denn während ich mich grade von gröbsten Auswirkungen des Schocks und der Unterkühlung erholte, war mir entgangen, dass Sherlock einen völligen mentalen Zusammenbruch erlitten hatte und dass Bill sich genötigt gesehen hatte, ihn medikamentös abzuschalten – so wie man bei einem Computer, bei dem gar nichts mehr geht, einen Neustart erzwingt. Aber Mycroft hatte es miterleben müssen… und vielleicht hatte er sich am Sonntag einfach davor gefürchtet, Sherlock zu sehen – überhaupt an seinen Zustand auch nur zu denken? Das „GUT“ aus Mycrofts SMS fiel mir ein – sonst schrieb er gerne alles klein, um zu beweisen, dass ihm Konventionen nicht viel bedeuteten und dass es eine Unart war, zuviele Großbuchstaben und Ausrufezeichen zu verwenden – deshalb war ja dieses ‚GUT’ so bemerkenswert.  
Umso mehr fühlte ich mich jetzt verpflichtet, Mycroft zu informieren – am Besten, BEVOR Sherlock andere Vorstellungen äußern konnte. Also schrieb ich ihm eine Mail:  
  
Hallo, Mycoft,  
Sherlock war für ein paar Minuten wach und völlig klar. Er hat aber massive Gedächtnislücken von Freitagnachmittag an und von fast allem, was am Samstag gewesen ist und das beunruhigt ihn natürlich sehr. Er ist zwar noch sehr schwach, aber ich denke, dass er sich vollständig erholen kann, wenn er sich die nächste Zeit wirklich schont.  
JW  
  
Keine drei Minuten später kam die Antwort – und bestätigte mir, dass ich richtig gehandelt hatte:  
  
„Dienstag 1. 3. 2011 01: 26 Uhr – theimprobableone  
  
vielen dank für die mitteilung, john. da bin ich wirklich erleichtert. MH"  
  
  
Ich sollte schlafen…das weiß ich ziemlich gut. Schlafen, solange Sherlock schläft und solange Bill noch da sein kann – aber ich kann nicht…! Den Rest der Nacht verbringe ich zwischen Wachen und einem wenig erholsamen Dämmerschlaf, denn ich bin viel zu aufgewühlt und zu ratlos...  
  
Ich hatte doch Sherlock nicht sagen können, dass er nach den Listen der Passagiere und der Crew gefragt hatte – ich hatte ihn doch nicht darauf stoßen können, dass er einen Flieger notgewassert hatte – wo ihn schon die Erinnerung an den Flug im Container so sehr zugesetzt hatte…!  
  
Stattdessen begann ich, darüber nachzudenken, welche Passagen unseres Abenteuers Sherlock denn nun fehlten…über diese Grübelei wurde ich dann vollends wach, fuhr schließlich innerlich fluchend den Laptop hoch und begann – unter Verwendung meiner Notizen von vor zwei Tagen, zu rekonstruieren, welche Erinnerungen Sherlock fehlten:  
  
  
  
„Erinnerungslücken:  
  
  
Der Bildschirm wird heller, zeigt an, dass der Rechner übernommen wurde und gibt uns Instruktionen zu entkommen.  
  
-     vielleicht zu beschämend, dass er keinen Ausweg wusste? Dass er sich helfen lassen musste?  
  
  
Keine Erinnerung mehr an die Flucht durch die Wasserleitung – also vielleicht auch für ihn traumatischer als ich angenommen hatte?  
       
-     Ich weiß nicht, wie es für ihn war – ob Bakhtiar ihn retten musste, oder ob der erst später dazu kam?  
       
-     Bakhtiar…hat er ihn verdrängt? Die Fahrt nach Karaj, meine Verwirrtheit - ?  
  
  
  
-     Wenn er sich mit seinen Gedächtnislücken jetzt so fühlt, wie ich, nachdem ich aus dem Fluss gezogen wurde, dann muss es wirklich entsetzlich schockierend sein…!  
  
  
       
-     Bakhtiar und sein mysteriöser Job…wer hat das alles organisiert, wenn nicht Mycroft und Morrys?  
  
Bakhtiar, Fedex, unser Gepäck – ja…mysteriös – unser Gepäck…? Polizeifunk?  
       
[Der Transportflieger von Air Conductors] – den klammere ich ein, daran erinnert Sherlock sich...  
  
-     Die Flugtickets für BA – der Flug: Sherlock – immer noch wachsam: Kein Kaffee, sondern Cola aus der Dose – bereits sehr erschöpft, Kopfschmerzen…gibt zu, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, dass er einige der Geschehnisse nicht versteht…  
  
Die Landung in München scheint er kaum mit zubekommen – ich war es, der ihn an- und wieder abschnallte…  
  
Dann die beunruhigende Durchsage – und plötzlich war er direkt hinter mir, mobilisierte die letzten Kraftreserven.  
  
-     und dann diese ganze Geschichte mit der betäubten Crew, der defekten Funkanlage und dem explodierenden Fahrwerk…!  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich die Geschichte, dass es normal sein soll, wenn so viele Schwimmwesten geklaut werden und dass ein Teil der Notfallrutschen sich nicht aufbläst, auch noch nicht ganz glauben mag…  
  
Nach der Notwasserung hatte ich ihn aus dem Sitz gezerrt und aus dem Cockpit gebracht. Wir hatten warten müssen, bis wir aus dem Wrack kamen…  
Ich schaffe ihn auf eine der Notfallrutschen und versuche weitere Havarierte zu retten –  
  
[an dieser Stelle setzt seine Erinnerung noch einmal kurz ein]  
  
– von der Rettung selbst, hatte er nichts erzählt – auch nicht von dem Detail im Hubschrauber, an das ich mich vage erinnern kann…  
  
Das Nächste, was ich noch weiß, ist die Landung des Helis und Mycroft, wie er Sherlock in seine Arme schließt…gut... DARAN will sich Sherlock einfach nicht erinnern…!  
  
Ab da war es mir selbst dann richtig dreckig gegangen – Medikamente taten ein Übriges – wie viel Zeit war das in diesem Krankenhaus gewesen...?  
Hatte Sherlock dort niemanden an sich heran gelassen…?  
  
[…der Horror-Moment während der Heimfahrt – ] - von dem wusste Sherlock noch!! und von  
[Mrs Hudsons Begrüßung… - und meinem Kollaps...]“  
  
  
Hier brach ich meine Notizen ab – systematisch hätten sie werden sollen – nun – danach sahen sie jetzt nicht aus…  
  
Nach allem, was ich jetzt wusste, musste ich hier auch eine größere Lücke haben – aber weniger eine Erinnerungslücke – sondern wohl eher eine Phase, in der ich einfach nicht bei mir war.  
Offenbar hatte ich mich dann aber noch einmal nach unten geschleppt – oder wie sonst sollte es zu erklären sein, dass sich Bill zuerst um mich gekümmert hatte, bevor alle begriffen, wie kritisch Sherlocks Zustand gewesen war – und ich mich trotzdem erinnerte, wie elend er da gelegen hatte...?  
  
Und dann... – oder war das Einbildung, eine Rekonstruktion…? – dann tauchte die Erinnerung wirklich wieder auf:  
Ich war aus einem Alptraum hochgeschreckt, hatte japsend nach Luft geschnappt und erinnerte mich dunkel, durch ein Wasserrohr geschleudert worden zu sein…an Sherlock, der mich ins Leben zurück holte…und beruhigend auf mich einredete…  
Aber dann…: Ich lag in meinem Bett in 221b…!  
Ohne den Rest so ganz auf die Reihe zu bekommen, hatte ich mich auf wackligen Beiden durch das Treppenhaus getastet und war bis in Sherlocks Zimmer gelangt – um zu sehen, ob er überhaupt da war…um zu sehen, ob ich völlig den Verstand verloren hatte...oder – ja, was? – tot war und das alles irgendwie träumte…!?  
  
Und dann sah ich ihn wieder vor mir. Die Perspektive von der Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer….von schräg hinten auf das Bett, in dem er lag. Mehr tot als lebendig. Und Mrs Hudson und Mycroft an seiner Seite – so hilflos, als säßen sie an einem Sterbebett…  
  
Da endete meine Erinnerung – war ich an der Tür bewusstlos geworden? Oder hatte ich in meiner Verwirrung, vor Entsetzen einfach völlig geschockt umgedreht und war zurück in mein Zimmer gewankt?  
Beides kam mir jetzt ziemlich fantastisch vor…vielleicht sollte ich Bill fragen…  
  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf – ich hatte da so einiges hervorgekramt, was mir den Rest der Nacht sicherlich nicht als Einschlafhilfe dienen würde…  
Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber, den Bill nicht lange zuvor dann doch sediert hatte, weil er so beängstigend unruhig geworden war und ich dachte:  
– …’Wenn ich dir deine Angstträume abnehmen könnte – einen Teil wenigstens – ! bis du dich einigermaßen erholt hast, ...ich würde es machen...  
  
– wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, ob du in deinen Alpträumen allein bist…!  


 

  
  
**Saure Trauben...**

 

  
  
– wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, ob du in deinen Alpträumen allein bist…!  
Mit dieser überdrehten Fantasie war ich dann doch noch eingeschlafen – und das nur, um mich mit Sherlock  UND  Bill in einem Schützengraben wieder zu finden – und sogar zu WISSEN, dass es nicht real war. Das Horrorszenario, das mein Unterbewusstsein da konstruierte, war wirklich wenig originell: Sherlock wurde an genau der Stelle in die linke Schulter getroffen, wo es in Wirklichkeit mich erwischt hatte – und selbstverständlich, wie das in Alpträumen so ist – weil ja die Muskeln weitgehend gelähmt sind – kamen wir einfach nicht vom Fleck. Nichts also, was mich überraschen konnte...! Ich ertappte mich sogar bei dem Gedanken: ‚Also bitte, mehr hast du nicht drauf? Das ist lahm...!’ Und um der Stümperhaftigkeit meines inneren Drehbuchautors noch die Krone aufzusetzen, ersparte Bill  es ihm, sich ein Ende überlegen zu müssen, in dem er mich aus dem Schlaf holte...!  
  
Nach der Hölle dieses Feuergefechts, fand ich mich schweißgebadet und keuchend auf dem Boden neben Sherlocks Bett wieder und spürte Bills Hände, die meine Schulter gepackt hielten.  
„John? Geht’s wieder?“ flüsterte er.  
„Hattest du schon mal einen Klartraum, aus dem du trotzdem nicht rauskamst?“ gab ich genervt zurück.  
„Oh, allerdings. Ich finde, die sind irgendwie besonders anstrengend… Ich dachte, es ist besser, dich zu wecken, als dass du mit einem Schrei aufwachst und unseren Patienten zu Tode erschreckst…“  
„Ist er wach?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein, aber er hat gerade eine REM-Phase hinter sich, also schläft er noch nicht wieder allzu tief.“  
„…’hinter sich’ klingt nicht gut“, sprach ich meine Beobachtung aus.  
„Nicht so besonders, nein…“  
Ich wischte mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von meinem Gesicht und richtete mich auf, um einen Blick auf Sherlock zu werfen...  
Festzustellen, dass er noch um keinen Deut besser aussah, als vor einigen Stunden, verursachte mir ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Bill hatte wohl die Idee, mich mit Sherlock alleine lassen zu sollen und verdrückte sich mit der Erklärung, Kaffee kochen zu gehen.  
  
Ich checkte meine Mails und schrieb an Mycroft: „Welche Ausbildung hat PG gemacht? Können Sie etwas über Dariush Bakhtiar in Erfahrung bringen? Sonst noch nichts Neues.“  
  
Bill brachte mir natürlich einen Becher Kaffee mit.  
  
„Wie hat Kate heute eigentlich Dienst?“ fragte ich.  
„Wieso?“ fragte er zurück.  
„Weil ich dir ein paar Stunden freigeben will, du Dummkopf.“  
„Sie hat Frühschicht.“  
„Gut. dann sagen wir, du holst sie ab.“  
„Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, anzurufen, wenn etwas sein sollte... Vielleicht probieren wir mal den Chinesen, den du in deinem Blog erwähnt hast“, sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.    
  
Draußen dämmerte es und wir hörten Mrs. Hudson mit dem Frühstück. Ich hatte mir irgendwann letzte Nacht schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was ich ihr sagen könnte – zu einem wirklich befriedigenden Ergebnis war ich irgendwie nicht gekommen... Eingedenk des gestrigen Desasters hatte es Bill leicht, mich dazu zu überreden, diesmal zuerst frühstücken zu gehen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs H, wie geht es Ihnen?“, begrüßte ich sie und versuchte, nicht so zu nuscheln wie es dem Grad meiner Müdigkeit entsprochen hätte.  
„Guten Morgen, John, danke gut. Sie sehen immer noch ziemlich angegriffen aus, mein Lieber“, stellte sie fest.  
„Es war eine – aufregende Nacht“, gab ich lächelnd zurück, ging auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Teekanne aus den Händen und stellte sie auf den Tisch.  
  
„Gegen eins ist er aufgewacht.“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann stürzte sie sich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei in meine Arme und brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus.  
Darauf war ich vorbereitet – trotzdem fiel es mir nicht leicht, denn ihr Weinen war wirklich Herz zerreißend und ich fragte mich, wie wohl das unvermeidliche erste Zusammentreffen unserer Vermieterin mit ihrem Mieter ausfallen würde...  
„Ach, John…! Ich bin ja so froh...“, seufzte sie, als sie sich endlich etwas gefasst hatte. „Und wie geht es ihm?“  
„Zumindest ist er bei klarem Verstand, aber es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er sich erholt hat. Er war auch nur ein paar Minuten wach, aber – immerhin…“    
„Erinnert er sich an alles?“  
Sie hatte miterlebt, wie Sherlocks Verstand total abgeschaltet hatte – und ich konnte jetzt noch erkennen, dass ich sie darum ganz sicher niemals beneiden würde.  
„Nein, noch nicht“, gab ich zu.  
„Armer Junge… – aber kommen Sie: Der Toast wird kalt…“  
Ich begann gehorsam zu frühstücken.  
„Übrigens habe ich hier etwas für Sie, John…“ Sie stellte einen kleinen Karton neben meinen Teller. „Allerdings muss ich Sie warnen, es kann zunächst einen Rotstich geben, dann nehmen Sie in frühestens drei Wochen noch eine Packung…“  
„Oh, danke, Mrs H.“, murmelte ich verlegen. „Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig – überhaupt – die ganze – Vollpension zurzeit…?“  
„Ach, lassen Sie uns das besprechen, wenn Sie beide wieder auf dem Damm sind...“  
  
Nachdem auch Bill gefrühstückt hatte, ging ich erst mal nach oben. Ich hatte beschlossen, dass ich das wahrscheinliche Desaster mit meiner Haarfarbe möglichst bald hinter mich bringen wollte – also – warum nicht gleich...?  
Während also dieses Wunder der Chemie auf meinem Kopf eine beängstigende Wärme entfaltete und ich vor allem bezüglich meiner Brauen, bzw. natürlich meiner Augen ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl hatte, rasierte ich mich, putzte mir die Zähne und wartete dann nervös bis die Zeit um war…  
  
Geduscht und in frischen Klamotten ging ich nach unten: noch auf den Stufen konnte ich hören, dass jemand zwischen dem Erdgeschoss und dem ersten Stock zu uns unterwegs war...! Alarmiert begann ich zu rennen, um den möglichen Feind noch vor der Tür abzufangen.  
Ich erreichte den Absatz und drehte mich zur abwärts führenden Treppe um...  
  
„J…John…? – Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn mit Ihnen los?“  
Lestrade…! Verdammt, was machte der denn jetzt hier…! Ich hatte doch eindeutig geschrieben ‚keine Fälle’…!  
„Greg,…Sie sind das…!“ stieß ich hervor.  
Der DI musterte mich forschend. „Mit was haben Sie denn gerechnet…?“  
Ich lächelte schief. „Mit etwas – Bedrohlichem…schätze ich…“  
„In Alarmbereitschaft, Captain?“  
„Oder bereits paranoid…“  
„Geht es Ihnen gut…?“ Es klang eher zweifelnd.  
„Greg, was ich geschrieben habe, ...war ernst gemeint. Sherlock braucht absolute Ruhe.“  
„Aber er ist doch hier? Wenn er verletzt wäre…?“  
„Er hat lange nicht geschlafen ...und nichts gegessen. Viel zu lange. Ich möchte nicht, dass er hört, dass Sie da sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich aufregt – und auch nicht, dass er auch nur versucht, über einen Fall nachzudenken. Und ich schätze, er würde wohl auch nicht wollen, dass Sie ihn so sehen.“  
Greg sah mich betroffen an.  
Wirklich – mit Entsetzen...!  
„Warten Sie...! Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Ich eilte nach drinnen, schloss die hintere Küchentür und zog die Schiebetür zum Wohnzimmer zu, dann ließ ich den Inspektor herein.  
Ehe er den angebotenen Platz annahm, schielte er durch das rechte Fenster auf die Straße. „Sind das Mycrofts Leute in der Limo da draußen? Wegen Gellert? –...deshalb bin ich nämlich eigentlich hier. Mir kam in den Sinn, dass unsere Zielperson versuchen könnte, Sherlock durch eine Komplizin zu engagieren...“  
„Ouh... Gellerts Komplize...? – wegen der verschwundenen Beute…?“  
„Sie sind also im Bilde..., gut...! – Obwohl es mir jetzt eigentlich lieber wäre, Sherlock könnte deshalb keinen Fall übernehmen, weil er schon an diesem dran ist, ...statt dass es ihm so schlecht geht…“  
Mir wurde plötzlich klar, was das zu bedeuten hatte, dass sich Greg für Gellerts Komplizen interessierte…!  
„Heißt das…, der Komplize…fällt in IHR Ressort?“  
„Danach sieht es aus.“  
„Verstehe…DAS war mir neu…! – Ach, Greg – was hat Gellert im Knast gelernt?“  
Der DI grinste: „Schlosser.“  
„Sie machen Witze...!“  
„Das war Teil des Deals…! Und unseres Plans… Ich weiß, es klingt total irre. –  Es gibt ein Phantom-Bild. Seit einer Stunde – Teil des Deals, bevor Sie fragen: Kann sein, Sie haben es auch schon bei Ihren neuesten Mails..., aber ich habe es auf alle Fälle mitgebracht.“  
Er händigte es mir aus.  
Das Gesicht wirkte ausnehmend gemütlich, allerdings klangen sechseinhalb Fuß und 290 Pfund für mich ausgesprochen ungemütlich…!  
„Nicht grade der Typ, der sich durch Kellerfenster schlängelt. Sie hatten ihn zum Schleppen, Fahren und teilweise auch zum Ausspionieren.“  
„Und – ...waren sie nur zu Dritt? Gibt’s einen Hintermann?“  
„Gellert weiß nichts davon – sagt aber, er habe nicht den Eindruck, jemals auch nur annähernd ein Drittel der Beute erhalten zu haben. Es wurde natürlich behauptet, das läge an den schlechten Hehlerpreisen… –    
Aber – lassen wir das. – Kommen Sie denn zurecht? Ich meine, Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie versucht, Sherlock bei seinem Wach-Marathon Gesellschaft zu leisten…“  
Ich musste kichern: „Das hätte ich sicher nicht überlebt…“, rutschte es mir heraus. „Sorry…ich bin etwas überdreht. Und: Uns steht ein Krankenpfleger zur Verfügung…“  
„Natürlich…Mycroft… Tja, dann passen Sie gut auf den Consulting Detective auf – und auf sich auch. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wie’s ihm geht, ja? Ich meine, nicht wegen irgendwelcher Fälle…“  
„Ich hab’s nicht vergessen, Greg.“  
  
Er konnte es nicht lassen, sich fast wie Columbo noch einmal umzudrehen.  
„Wissen Sie, was bei dieser Geschichte von der Notwasserung eines British Airways-Fliegers am aller meisten verdächtig ist?“ fragte er dann.  
„Dass sie vollständig aus dem Netz verschwunden ist“, gab ich zur Antwort.  
„Sehr richtig! Wäre es eine herkömmliche Ente, würde sie sich so hartnäckig halten, wie das Märchen, dass Napoleon ausnehmend klein war. – Also, John, ich würde ja sagen, richten Sie Sherlock meine besten Wünsche aus, aber erstens halten Sie es ja für gefährlich, ihn an mich zu erinnern – und zweitens wissen wir doch, dass er für solche Sentimentalitäten ohnehin kein Verständnis hat…“  
Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und ich beeilte mich, endlich in Sherlocks Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
„Hast du ein Glück, dass die Fuchsjagd verboten wurde…“ feixte Bill. Ich grinste ihn grimmig an. „Na gut, – es sieht allenfalls aus wie das Winterfell eines Fuchses… und, wenn du mich fragst, schon mal bedeutend natürlicher als schwarz…  
Ruh’ dich noch ein bisschen aus, ich starte dann um 12:30 – Ach, und ich habe Mrs Hudson schon gesagt, dass ich nicht zum Essen da bin.“  
„Sooo!“ machte ich wissend. Bill nickte: „Sie brachte mir vorhin den Rest Kaffee herein. Wollte natürlich sehen, ob unser Patient zuuufällig wach ist…“, setzte er Augen zwinkernd hinzu.  
  
Ich kroch in den Schlafsack und schloss versuchsweise die Augen…  
  
  
  
„John…?“ Ich wurde aus dem Schlaf geschüttelt. „Okay… geht’s…?“  
Ich nickte und lächelte verständnisvoll.  
„Tut mir Leid…“, sagte Bill trotzdem.  
„Unsinn! Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit. Grüß Kate von mir…“  
Ich konnte merken, dass Bill es eilig hatte, also befreite ich mich aus meinem Schlafsack.  
– und als ich auf die Uhr sah, stellte ich fest, dass er mich eine Viertelstunde länger hatte schlafen lassen, als vereinbart.  
  
  
„John…?“ kam es matt aus dem Bett.  
Ich stellte seinen Wecker zurück auf den Nachttisch und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.  
„Hallo, Sherlock. Wie fühlst du dich?“ Er blinzelte verschlafen, …der alte Schauspieler..., dabei hatte er bloß gewartet, dass Bill verschwinden würde, diesmal war ich ganz sicher…! Aber seine Züge waren immer noch sehr bleich und eingefallen. Widerwillig ließ er es zu, dass ich den Puls an seinem Handgelenk fühlte.  
„Besser…aber... immer noch – …meine Festplatte arbeitet noch nicht richtig“, stellte er frustriert seine Diagnose.  
„Die defragmentiert sich bloß grade“, rutschte es mir heraus. „Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Du hattest einen massiven Zusammenbruch – so etwas kann selbst an einem Intellekt wie deinem nicht ganz spurlos vorüber gehen. Du musst dir etwas Zeit geben...“  
„Definiere das Intervall mit gängigen Maßeinheiten“, brummte er.  
„Ein paar Tage, schätze ich…hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Nein…naja…nicht so sehr…ich weiß nicht, wo diese ganzen Prellungen her gekommen sein sollen. Also, die wenigsten davon können aus dem ...Untergrund von Isfahan stammen, an die Kämpfe erinnere ich mich…auch an die Sache im Hotelzimmer…ich denke, bis zu der Stelle, wo ich dir sagen musste, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, ist alles lückenlos. ...es fühlt sich an, als sei ich eine lange Treppe hinunter geworfen worden…“  
„Ja, ich weiß…es ist etwas aus der ersten Gedächtnislücke, die du letzte Nacht erwähnt hast… Mit mir ist das Gleiche passiert. Bitte, Sherlock: Du kannst es doch nicht erzwingen… – “  
„Doch, John! Normalerweise KANN ich GENAU das!“ erklärte er ernsthaft.  
„Was war an dieser Geschichte schon normal…“, seufzte ich. „Mrs Hudson hat immer wieder nach dir gefragt“, versuchte ich ihn abzulenken. „Sie hat eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben – genau heute vor einer Woche…“  
Er schloss die Augen und ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Nach einer Weile fragte er leise: „Hat sie es mitbekommen?“  
Ich versuchte, meinen Schrecken zu verbergen. Wie, genau – meinte er das jetzt…?!  
„Ich meine, dass ich mich nicht mehr... abschalten konnte…nicht mehr zulassen konnte, dass ich schlafe…weil sich das ganze Betriebssystem komplett aufgehängt hat…“  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen…! – Und dann das alles auch noch in diesem PC-Jargon…!  
„Das ist dir schon ÖFTER passiert…!?“ entfuhr es mir.  
„…’öfter’ nicht, nein, …also seit ich clean bin – gar nicht mehr…bloß in der Zeit, in der ich mit Ecstasy experimentiert habe…später habe ich eine Technik entwickelt, mich auch so am Laufen zu halten…über Tage… Aber anscheinend gibt es so etwas wie einen wirklich allerletzten „Toten Punkt“…“  
„Du hast das KOMMEN sehen, dass du an einen Punkt kommen würdest, wo du es nicht mehr zulassen kannst, dass du einschläfst?“ Ich hatte wirklich Mühe, ihn nicht anzubrüllen – aber nur für einen Moment, dann erkannte ich, wie peinlich es ihm war, dass er sich so verschätzt hatte. Er schlug die Augen auf…sah mich an – …mit braunen Augen wäre es ein perfekter Hundeblick geworden:  
“HAT sie es mitbekommen…?“ insistierte er.  
„Ich fürchte…ja. Und ich beneide sie nicht darum…“  
Er stöhnte leise, schließlich sagte er: „Dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast, wusste ich ziemlich sicher…ich erinnere mich an deinen Zusammenbruch… Bill…  – es ist doch Bill, nicht wahr? – er hat sich sehr... um dich gesorgt…es war leicht für mich, ihn einzuordnen, …einzuordnen in deine Biographie…selbst in meinem Zustand…“  
Okay…den Moment musste ich ausnutzen.  
„Ehm…, Sherlock, wenn du demnächst mal wach bist, wenn er DABEI sein sollte, dann – naja… bitte, versuch’, dich von deiner besten Seite zu zeigen: Bill hat mir in Afghanistan das Leben gerettet, deshalb…“  
„Ich weiß, du hast es erwähnt. Es war am 15. Februar, weißt du denn nicht mehr? Es ging darum, was man einem Kollegen berichten muss, aber einem Freund verheimlichen darf…oder sogar sollte…! Ich fürchte…ganz verstanden habe ich diese Logik immer noch nicht…“  
  
Er. Ist. Wirklich. Unglaublich…!  
  
„Ach, Sherlock…natürlich, du hast ja recht…! Klar…, das war nach dem Einbruch, nach meiner Nacht in U-Haft… Bill hatte den Artikel im Web gelesen und rief an… Und ich spielte die Gefährlichkeit dieser Geschichte herunter. …hatte ich völlig vergessen…!“  
Sherlock sah mich tadelnd an: “Und da meinst du, du könntest mir etwas über MEIN Gehirn und MEINE Erinnerungen erzählen…? Wenn du nicht einmal mehr weißt, dass du mir vor ganz genau ZWEI Wochen von einem der wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben erzählt hast…?“  
Shit…! Wie kann ich mich vor diesem Argument verschließen…?  
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst…vielleicht… die Gehirnerschütterung damals….ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht auch…“ Ich verstummte. Das war eine gottverdammte Zwickmühle…!  
„Was?“  
„Naja…diese Woche…hat sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt…“, erklärte ich ausweichend. Ich wollte mich ja wirklich nicht BEI IHM darüber beschweren, wie fertig ICH war…!  
„Eine 'halbe Ewigkeit' wäre ein mathematischer Strahl – also ein Anfang, aber kein Ende – dann würde sie also noch andauern – diese ‚halbe Ewigkeit’, denn den Anfang kennen wir.“  
Umwerfend, diese Logik…es ist nicht das erste Mal – auch wenn es vorher eher diffus war, aber ich fühlte mich jetzt wirklich unleugbar an Mr Spock erinnert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keinen Schimmer, wer das sein sollte – wer sich so wenig in unserem Sonnensystem auskennt, hat von Weltraumabenteuern erst recht keine Ahnung…  
„Sherlock, du weißt, was ich meine – ich sagte ‚gefühlt’ – nicht ‚mathematisch’…– Ich will damit sagen: Es kam mir einfach sehr viel länger vor als nur eine gute Woche…!“  
Er nickte – zu meiner Überraschung…schloss die Augen.  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“ Eine dämliche Frage – hatte ich ihn überanstrengt?  
„Ich habe…auch etwas vergessen… hat Lestrade sich beschwert…? Wegen des Gerichtstermins…?“  
„Beschwert nicht – er macht sich Sorgen.“  
„Hat einen Fall, mit dem er nicht klar kommt, was?“ feixte er schadenfroh.  
„Davon weiß ich nichts!“ schimpfte ich aufgebracht – Gregs Sorge noch in lebhafter Erinnerung…!  
„Er hat das mit der Vermisstenanzeige mitbekommen, er hat mir eine Mail geschrieben… Verstehst du das nicht? Er macht sich Sorgen um dich…! Er… – es – es macht ihm etwas aus, wenn es dir schlecht geht…es – du bist…wichtig für ihn… Nicht nur wegen der Fälle… Er sagte, ihr kennt einander schon fünf Jahre…“  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich.  
„John…?“ fragte er mühsam.  
„Was ist denn…?“  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mit kommst…in den Iran…“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete ich sanft.  
„Aber… nicht, weil… nicht, weil ich dich nicht …bei mir haben wollte… Ich wollte ja selbst nicht …gehen…“, stammelte er angestrengt.  
„Sherlock, wenn es zu schwierig ist…du musst mir nichts erklären…es ist okay!“ Wollte ich, dass er sich nicht quälte – oder wollte ich nicht hören, wie ihn Mycroft hatte unter Druck setzen können…?  
Sherlock schlug die Augen auf und lächelte mich müde an: „Jedenfalls…das… – es war…gut…, dass du dabei warst…tut mir Leid, dass es so…schwierig war…“  
„Schon gut…! Ich wünschte, ich wäre dir nicht so ein Klotz am Bein gewesen – naja… – eine größere Hilfe – jedenfalls…“  
„Red keinen Unsinn!“ schallt er unwirsch. „…der Kaffee, …es wäre doch schon mit dem dämlichen Kaffee vorbei gewesen…ich frage mich immer noch, wer mich da ausschalten wollte… …Mycroft soll mir die Akten der Stewardessen besorgen…“  
„Sherlock! Bitte, du musst dich schonen“, rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Schon gut, John…ich rede ja nicht von… sofort. Aber dieses Problem kann ich vielleicht schon bewältigen, wenn die Gedächtnislücken noch zu schwer sind…“  
Okay…was konnte ich dagegen vorbringen….?  
„Sherlock, sagt dir ‚Postkorb-Übung’  irgendetwas?“  
Irritiert sah er mich an, dann erinnerte er sich.  
„Klar…, was für die normalen Idioten…für die die kleinste Überlegung zu einer geistigen Herkulesarbeit gerät…! Man kategorisiert anstehende Aufgaben danach, ob sie ‚dringend und wichtig’, nur ‚dringend’, oder ‚wichtig aber nicht dringend’ sind – oder einfach in den Müll gehören…“  
„Genau! Konzentriere dich besser mal auf das nächstliegende und dringendste Problem…!“  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du meinst jetzt nicht, dass ich Mrs Hudson empfangen soll, oder doch…?“  
Ich musste mich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht verzweifelt los zu kichern.  
„Ich meine, …deine Gesundheit, …du Idiot! – Du musst dich erholen – DAS… hat Priorität...!“  
Er schloss genervt die Augen. „John, das ist doch kein angemessenes Problem für mein Gehirn…!“  
„Ach…ist es dir zu einfach…? Oder doch eher zu schwierig…? Saure Trauben[1], du Schlaufuchs? Sieh zu, dass du das Problem löst, wie du wieder zu Kräften kommst, …etwas zu essen, Nährstoffe zu deinen Nerven zu transportieren und so weiter – wenn du denkst, dass das so einfach ist, dann beweise es mir!“  
„Okay, John…touché…“, flüsterte er lächelnd. „Gute Argumentation…“  
Seine Stimme war schleppend geworden, mühsam geradezu. Nein – für diesmal wird das noch nichts mit dem Versuch, ihm etwas Nahrung auf oralem Wege zuzuführen. Er ist schon wieder zu erschöpft. Ich mache nicht mehr den Versuch, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen, denn mir ist klar, dass er gleich wieder einschlafen wird.

 

  
  
**Ein bescheuertes Experiment...!**

 

  
  
Eine ganze Weile hatte ich nur dagesessen und bekümmert und ratlos auf Sherlock hinabgestarrt..., hatte beobachtet, wie sein Schlaf tiefer wurde, mich bemüht, mich nicht zu bewegen oder sonst einen Laut zu verursachen, der ihn hätte wecken können...  
Er sollte sich erholen...  
  
  
Schließlich fuhr ich den Laptop hoch,  ...ging meine Notizen durch, kürzte alle verräterischen Namen von Personen und Orten ab und löschte auch die letzte an Mycroft versandte Mail… – nur für den Fall, dass mein Laptop ausspioniert werden sollte...!  
  
Wer konnte das wissen…?  
Vielleicht war es dazu schon längst zu spät…?  
  
Ich checkte mein Postfach und fand einige weitere Infos sowohl von Mycroft als auch von Greg zum Fall Gellert und stellte alles zu einer Datei zusammen. Allerdings musste ich einsehen, dass ich derzeit wirklich nicht den Kopf dazu hatte, mich inhaltlich damit zu befassen…  
  
Was war, wenn Sherlock recht hatte...? Wenn es ihm wirklich helfen würde, irgendeinen kleinen Fall zu lösen? Einen mit dem er aufgrund von den Daten, die andere zusammengetragen hatten, zurechtkommen konnte…?  
Einfach ein kleines Rätsel, um ihn zu zerstreuen…?  
  
Aber es würde wohl daran scheitern, dass diesen anderen... seine Beobachtungsgabe fehlte und die Daten deshalb zu lückenhaft wären…  
  
Aber was sonst konnte ihn ablenken von den erschreckenden, klaffenden Löchern in seiner sonst so lückenlosen Erinnerung...?  
  
  
Ich war ja selbst mit meiner Geduld am Ende...! Seit Mycrofts nächtlichem Besuch vor knapp zwei Wochen wartete ich vergeblich darauf, dass sich alles wieder normalisieren würde…! Sein ungeheuerlicher Auftrag hatte aus unserem Leben einen einzigen ...Ausnahmezustand gemacht…!  
…ein Chaos, an dem Sherlock jetzt beinahe zerbrach…!  
  
  
Die Zeilen auf dem Bildschirm waren eine sinnlose Abfolge von Worten..., es war mir unmöglich, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, so sehr ich es auch versuchte…!  
  
  
  
  
„John…?  
  
Verdammt… Wo bist du…?! – Du warst doch direkt hinter mir…!  
Wie immer…!  
  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen und sprang auf.  
  
  
"John…!  
  
Du musst da rauskommen!“, nuschelte Sherlock im Schlaf...  
  
„… Bakhtiar…? Bakhtiar…!  
Was machen Sie denn hier…?  
  
…Nein…!  
  
Nein, John ist noch da drin…!  
Nein…! –  
Ich gehe keinesfalls ohne ihn…!“  
  
  
Zuerst war ich wie gelähmt, aber dann begriff ich, was sich da in Sherlocks Gehirn gerade abspielte...!  
  
Als ich sah, wie sein Körper hoch zuckte, war ich mit einem Satz an seiner Seite und hielt ihn im Bett fest.  
Verbissen wehrte er sich gegen mich, kämpfte darum, sich zu befreien… – ...zu entkräftet, um gegen meinen Griff anzukommen...  
  
  
„Lassen Sie mich los…!  
Ich muss... ihn finden…!“ stöhnte er aufgebracht.  
  
„…dann helfen Sie mir gefälligst suchen…!“ befahl er grob und versuchte erneut, sich loszumachen.  
Um ihn nicht zu verletzen, warf ich mich über ihn und presste ihn auf die Matratze...  
  
  
„Hier...!  
Ich hab ihn…!“ stieß Sherlock undeutlich hervor.  
„Schnell…helfen Sie mir, Bakhtiar…!  
  
  
John...?  
...John!  
  
Scheiße…! …er hat keinen Puls…!  
  
John, bitte…!“  
  
  
Es klang wirklich verzweifelt…!  
  
  
So gelähmt mein Denken eben noch gewesen war... – nun schoss mir während vielleicht ein, zwei Sekunden eine komplette Gedankenflut durch den Kopf – ...mitreißend und betäubend wie das Wasser in jener Kühlwasserleitung der Atomanlage von Isfahan…  
  
Gelernt hatte ich über den Schlaf in Kürze etwa folgendes: Dass man während der REM-Phasen träumte, sich aber nicht bewegen konnte, dass man nur während der Tiefschlafphasen Schlafwandeln oder reden konnte, aber NICHT träumte – …andererseits war die Schlafforschung längst nicht abgeschlossen: Es gab Wissenschaftler, die er Ansicht waren, dass das Gehirn GERADE im Tiefschlaf konkrete Situationen aus den jüngsten Erlebnissen verarbeitete, dass da Erlerntes vertieft wurde, aber ohne dass einem das später bewusst war, weil man danach ja weiterschlief…!  
Hatte ich nicht neulich selbst genau DAS erlebt, als ich nach einem traumlosen Schlaf mit dem logischen – wenn auch falschen  – Verdacht aufgewacht war, dass Mycroft möglicherweise Mails von Moriarty an mich blockierte, damit ich mich nicht aufregen sollte…?    
  
– …und was sich hier in Sherlocks Erinnerung abspielte, war ja wohl nur zu klar…!  
  
  
„John…!!  
Komm schon…!  
  
Nicht aufgeben…!  
  
Du wirst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen…!  
Du wirst NICHT hier sterben...!  
  
Kämpfe, JOHN! Kämpfe…!!  
  
Nun gib schon das GOTTVERDAMMTE Wasser von dir...!  
  
  
– JETZT...!!!  
  
  
ATME!!! John, du musst atmen…!“  
  
Seine Stimme barst fast vor Stress, sie war herrisch und wütend geworden...!  
  
"ATME...!!! VERDAMMT!!!"  
  
  
  
Entschlossen richtete ich mich auf und begann, den sich windenden Körper zu schütteln…  
  
„Sherlock...!  
Aufwachen, Sherlock...!  
Hörst du? –  
WACH AUF!! SHERLOCK!!!“  
  
  
Ich hatte ihn gepackt und rüttelte so heftig an seinen Schultern, als ob ich damit jede Furcht von ihm abschütteln könnte…  
  
  
Da krampfte er sich plötzlich zusammen..., krallte sein Hand in meinen Pullover und starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen völlig verwirrt an…  
Dann schnappte er nach Luft, sank keuchend in die Kissen zurück und presste die Lider zusammen…  
  
  
„Sherlock…!  
Hörst du mich...?  
Ruhig durchatmen, Sherlock…  
Alles ist gut…!!  
Wir haben es überstanden…“  
  
Ich versuchte, SEINE Worte zu verwenden, die ersten Worte, die in mein Bewusstsein gedrungen waren, nachdem ich fast ertrunken war... – nein...!  
Nachdem... ich ertrunken war... und Sherlock mich zurückgeholt hatte…!  
  
„Schau mich an...!  
Du bist zuhause…!  
...Sherlock..!“ stammelte ich verzweifelt…  
Ich hatte nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen, nun lösten sich seine Finger zitternd von meinem Pullover.  
  
„John…“ ächzte er schließlich. „…was…!?“  
  
„Sherlock…! Geht’s wieder…? Erinnerst du dich…?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
„…Scheiße…!  
…ist mir …  – ...SCHLECHT…!“ stöhnte er verärgert.  
  
  
Noch bevor gleich darauf der reflektorische tiefe Atemzug einsetzte, hatte ich ihn auf die Seite gedreht und hielt ihn, einen Unterarm vor seinem Schultergürtel, seine Stirn in meine Hand gestützt, über die Kante des Bettes –  
  
...keine Sekunde zu früh...!  
  
Ein Schwall klarer, schaumiger Magensäure klatschte auf die Dielen, während Sherlocks Körper sich in konvulsivischen Wellenbewegungen unter meinen Händen wand.  
  
"Ach, Gott, Sherlock...", jammerte ich, …maßlos zornig auf mich selbst...  
  
Weiteres Platschen...dazwischen einzelne, kurze, abgerissene Atemzüge, die jedes Mal von einem neuen Krampf abgedrückt wurden...  
  
  
Es klopfte.  
"Jungs? Was ist da bei Ihnen los?"  
  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs Hudson!" brüllte ich.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sich die Tür öffnete… – und dann eine Mrs Hudson, die vor Entsetzen erstarrte.  
"Ach...Gott...!"  
"Wenn Sie einen Kamillentee kochen könnten, wäre das fantastisch…! Um die Sauerei kümmere ich mich später schon...", bellte ich, ohne den Blick von Sherlock abzuwenden.  
Sie verschwand, leise jammernd.  
  
Sherlock klammerte sich kraftlos an den Rand der Matratze und erbrach sich noch immer...  
...schließlich kam zähgelbe Gallenflüssigkeit und zuletzt nur noch ein trockenes, qualvolles Würgen – bevor er besinnungslos in meine Arme sackte.  
  
Zu große Anstrengung,  
zu wenig Sauerstoff...  
ICH... IDIOT...!!!  
  
Fluchend packte ich ihn zurück auf die Matratze, holte dann im Badezimmer zwei saubere nasse Waschlappen, klatschte den einen auf seine Stirn und wischte ihm mit dem anderen die Mundhöhle aus.  
  
"...ou, Sherlock, es tut mir Leid...es tut mir Leid...", zischte ich bedauernd, während ich den Waschlappen von seiner Stirn nahm und in seinen Nacken presste und darauf wartete, dass er sich von seinem Kollaps erholen würde...  
  
Die angelehnte Tür wurde aufgestoßen.  
"Vorsicht, Mrs Hudson...! Nicht, dass Sie ausrutschen – stellen Sie's auf den Stuhl, bitte…"  
"Ach, Gott…! ...ist er ohnmächtig geworden...?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Er ist noch sehr schwach..." schimpfte ich vor mich hin.  
"Es nimmt Sie sehr mit, ihn so zu sehen...", stellte sie fest.  
  
"Wo haben Sie Ihr Putzzeug, John?"  
"Lassen Sie nur – "  
"Kümmern SIE sich um Sherlock, ICH kümmere mich um die Dielen. Die Magensäure greift noch das Holz an, wenn sie zu lange drauf bleibt..."  
"Unter der Spüle...", seufzte ich ergeben.  
  
  
Was hatte ich nur angerichtet…!? – Ob Bill mich wohl davon abgehalten hätte? Verdammt…!  
Sherlocks Puls war schwach und viel zu schnell. Er atmete stoßweise...  
  
Hinter mir wischte Mrs Hudson den Boden auf…  
  
  
„Lassen Sie den Kram einfach hier…den Eimer werden wir sowieso noch brauchen…“, seufzte ich.  
Meine Stimme klang belegt und schwankend...  
  
  
Zwei knochige Hände legten sich von hinten auf meine Schultern.  
„Ach, John, ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun…“ jammerte sie.  
  
Mein Hals war mir wie zugeschnürt.  
  
„Aber das tun Sie doch schon…danke…danke, für alles…“ flüsterte ich hilflos.  
Mrs Hudson lehnte ihr Kinn an meine Schläfe und sagte leise: „Sie müssen jetzt durchhalten, John…! Er braucht Sie…! Haben Sie etwas Geduld, mein Junge…! Unter Ihrer Pflege wird er sich bestimmt bald erholen…“  
  
Sie redete mir zu, als versuche sie, ein krankes Kind in den Schlaf zu wiegen…!  
  
Ich hätte SCHREIEN können…!  
Und ich dachte: ‚Bill! Komm sofort her und tritt mir in den Arsch… so FEST du  nur kannst…!!!’  
  
Unsere Vermieterin strich mir ein paar Mal tröstend über die Schultern und ging schließlich...  
  
...  
  
Endlich begannen Sherlocks Lider zu flattern, seine Atemzüge wurden länger und tiefer…  
  
Erleichterung,...Bedauern und Angst machten sich in mir breit…  
jetzt würde er wieder zu sich kommen…!  
Hatte ich alles noch schlimmer gemacht…?  
Eine Erinnerung herbei gezwungen, für die er noch nicht bereit war…?  
  
  
Als seine Augen sich öffneten, waren sie trüb…irrten für zwei, drei Sekunden umher... und fanden dann Halt in den meinen...  
  
„Sherlock…?“ bat ich. Es klang fast genauso verdammt elend wie ich mich fühlte.  
„John…“, hauchte er. „…bist du ...in Ordnung…?“  
  
Oh, Gott...! Der Soziopath fragte MICH VOLLIDIOTEN..., ob ICH --- in Ordnung war...?!  
  
Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus…konnte nur nicken…  
„…ich bin okay…“, flüsterte ich stimmlos und drückte hilflos seine Schulter.  
  
Er lächelte matt.  
  
„…ich wusste…du schaffst es…!“ murmelte er mit schleppender Stimme –  
und schlief vollkommen erschöpft augenblicklich ein…

 

  
  
**Deduktionen...**

 

  
  
Ich saß unbeweglich da..., aber in meinem Inneren tobte ein regelrechter Sturm...!  
Das Hörspiel, das Sherlock mir da geliefert hatte, hatte ein Kopfkino in meinem Innern ablaufen lassen. Seitdem es Handys gab, geschah es  ja häufig, dass man - irgendwo in einem Zug, auf der Straße - wo auch immer in der Öffentlichkeit eine Seite eines Gespräches mitbekam, oft genug war es nahezu unmöglich, NICHT mitzuhören, oft genug schien die Anonymität der Großstadt oder der flüchtigen Begegnung alle Skrupel  der Gesprächsteilnehmer außer kraft zu setzen und man bekam intime oder gar peinliche und respektlose Gesprächsfetzen mit... - aber DAS HIER... war etwas völlig anderes gewesen...!  
  
Einige der ersten Worte konnte Sherlock unmöglich ausgesprochen haben - Gedanken unter Wasser - offenkundig - ein innerer Monolog. Einige Male hatte ich schon in diesen letzten vier Wochen Sherlocks Selbstgespräche miterlebt ...beim Beobachten und Deduzieren.  
Ich hatte am Freitag einen Moment gebraucht, um ihm zu folgen, nach dem er sich ohne lange Vorankündigung in diesen futuristischen Styx gestürzt hatte, daran erinnerte ich mich nur zu gut. Das Entsetzen war mir nicht zuletzt auch deshalb noch so gegenwärtig, weil ich seither kaum etwas anderes geträumt hatte als diese grauenhafte Rutschpartie, die mich jedes Mal mit Panik aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließ.  
Er musste darauf gewartet haben, dass ich aus dem Rohr gespült wurde, dessen Ende in der Winterzeit zweifellos unter Wasser lag...war dann wahrscheinlich aufgetaucht, um Atem zu schöpfen und sich erneut auf die Suche nach mir zu machen, um mich schließlich mehr tot als lebendig aus dem Zayandeh zu ziehen.  
Bakhtiar hatte auf uns gewartet, war also genau informiert worden, wo er uns in Empfang nehmen sollte...!  
Nein, nein Moment...!  
Das stimmte nicht...!  
Er hatte bloß den Befehl erhalten, SHERLOCK weg zu bringen...dazu passte auch, dass beide Tickets von Athen nach London auf seinen Namen gebucht waren - und dass die Anweisung, die wir auf dem Bildschirm in unserem Gefängnis gelesen hatten, einzig und allein an Sherlock gerichtet war. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass ich in Sherlocks Gegenwart ignoriert wurde, deshalb war mir das  zuerst nicht weiter aufgefallen, aber jetzt war es nur zu offensichtlich...!  
  
Aber Sherlock hatte mich um keinen Preis aufgeben wollen. Dabei war es bestimmt nicht ungefährlich gewesen, seine Flucht herauszuzögern. Auf den stark belebten Stufen der Kahjoo-Brücke waren mit Sicherheit jederzeit Polizeistreifen unterwegs, denen sehr wohl klar war, dass in der Nähe dieser Stelle das Kühlwasser aus der Atomanlage zurück in den Fluss geleitet wurde. Aber Sherlock war, mit Sicherheit triefnass und frierend, und wahrscheinlich selbst noch ganz außer Atem nach mir getaucht und hatte mich reanimiert...!  
Ich erinnerte mich nur allzu gut daran, wie das Wasser durch meine Kehle geschossen war, eisig und schmerzhaft, und ich zu ersticken glaubte, ...an Sherlocks unterstützende Hände an meinem Kopf und an seine beruhigende, erleichterte, raue Stimme...die Zeit danach war für mich immer wieder unterbrochen durch Phasen von Bewusstseinstrübungen und von meiner Verwirrung über diese plötzliche Wendung unserer scheinbar aussichtslosen Situation... zum anderen auch deshalb, weil ich so erschöpft gewesen war, dass ich den größten Teil unserer Fahrt nach Karaj schlafend verbracht hatte.  
Von dem, was Dariush Sherlock erzählt hatte, kannte ich nur dessen Exzerpt. Diese Bemerkung über den Polizeifunk irritierte mich jetzt noch mehr als vorher - sie passte nicht dazu, dass Dariush darüber informiert war, wo er Sherlock finden würde und bereits Flugtickets für ihn und seine unbekannte Begleitung dabei hatte...! Welcher Geheimdienst sollte so genau über unseren Plan informiert sein? Welches Superhirn, wenn es nicht Mycroft und Morrys waren, hatte überhaupt ein Interesse daran, Sherlock aus dem Iran herauszuschleusen...? ...und das, ohne den MI6 zu informieren und für spätere Gelegenheiten einen Gefallen einzufordern...? Und überhaupt, hatte Sherlock nicht sogar behauptet, Mycroft hätte auch bei der CIA seine Hand im Spiel...? ...doch, doch, genau das hatte er. Ich hatte das damals nur noch nicht recht glauben können... Also kam auch die CIA nicht in Frage als Urheber unserer Rettung...  
  
  
Sherlock schlief fest und ruhig. Nur selten ging ein schwaches Zucken durch seine Glieder.  
Seine letzte Bemerkung ließ mich allerdings zweifeln, dass er schon so ganz in der Gegenwart angekommen war, als er sich die Gewissheit verschafft hatte, dass er mich wirklich lebendig an seiner Seite vorfand...  
Ich klemmte die Decke vorn und hinten unter seine rechte Schulter, auf der er lag, bevor ich für ein paar Minuten das Fenster aufriss.  
  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden hörte ich ihn leise seufzen.  
"John." Seine Stimme war noch rau und schwach, aber ihr Tonfall klang um so vertrauter...  
"Hallo, Sherlock", begrüßte ich ihn erleichtert und maß den Puls an seinem Handgelenk.  
"Nun, Doktor...? Wie geht's mir?" spöttelte er.  
"...fühlt sich schon besser an", stellte ich fest und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. "Willst du dir den Mund ausspülen? Du bist so schnell eingeschlafen, dass ich gar nicht mehr dazu kam..."  
Er zog sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen hoch, ehe ich Anstalten machen konnte, ihm zu helfen. Wie schon vor drei Wochen wollte er es nicht zulassen. Da sein linker Arm noch immer durch den Venenkatheter eingeschränkt war, drückte ich ihm das Glas in die rechte Hand. Er schaffte es, wenn auch vor Anstrengung zitternd, sich den Mund auszuspülen, spuckte das Wasser in den Eimer, den Mrs Hudson nach dem Ausleeren zurückgelassen hatte und hielt mir das halbleere Glas wieder hin.  
"Wie lange hast du Bill freigegeben, um bei seiner Frau zu sein?" wollte er wissen.  
"Das hast du also mitgehört", stellte ich fest.  
"John! Ich konnte es riechen...! Rasierwasser. Chanel Allure Homme Sport. Eine teure Marke. Er hat es zuvor nicht benutzt, seit er hier ist - soweit ich weiß...! Also: Eine Verabredung mit seiner Frau, offenkundig..."  
"Du bist unglaublich..."  
"Ich bitte dich, das war einfach. Ebenso klar ist, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus arbeitet. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie Ärztin ist, keine Schwester... - Ach, John wirklich: Die Arbeitszeiten! Schichtdienst...! Außerdem ist statistisch erwiesen, dass viele Menschen ihren Lebenspartner über die Arbeit kennen lernen - besonders, wenn die Arbeitszeiten von dem abweichen, was bei der Mehrheit der Berufe üblich ist. Und das Aftershave ist einfach zu teuer für Angehörige des Pflegedienstes – es sei denn natürlich sie wäre sozusagen das schwarze Schaf in einer reichen Familie. Ihr Geschenk an ihren Mann, also. Offenkundig. Er würde es sich nicht selbst kaufen. Und: Außerdem ist offensichtlich, dass Bill Reservist ist."  
"Der Haarschnitt", sagte ich schmunzelnd. Es schien ihm wirklich besser zu gehen. Im Augenblick freute ich mich einfach nur über den kleinen arroganten Zug um seinen Mundwinkel. Doch dieser verschwand gerade…  
"Mrs Hudson war hier...", bemerkte er mit einem gewissen Unbehagen. „Sie hat mich gesehen, als ich ohnmächtig war…"  
"Du kannst den Kamillentee riechen, du weißt, dass wir keinen im Haus haben und dass ich nicht weggegangen wäre, während Bill nicht hier ist, um nach dir zu sehen...", resümmierte ich eifrig.  
"Korrekt, John", stimmte er mir etwas herablassend, aber zufrieden zu.  
  
"Willst du's versuchen...? Ein, zwei Schluck wenigstens...?" fagte ich.  
Er nickte nur.  
Ich schenkte den Tee aus der Thermoskanne in einen Kaffeebecher, brachte ihn Sherlock und sah zu, wie er daran nippte. Auch die Tasse reichte er mir zurück - es wäre zu mühsam gewesen, sie auf dem Nachttisch auf der linken Seite des Bettes - also hinter ihm - abzustellen.  
Also stellte ich beides auf das Tablett, parkte es auf dem Fußboden, stellte den Stuhl rechts neben das Kopfende von Sherlocks Bett und platzierte zuletzt das Tablett darauf.  
Sherlock wuchtete sich unterdessen ein Stück von der Bettkante weg, ließ sich halb auf den Rücken rollen und bedeutete mir, mich zu setzen indem er sachte mit der flachen Hand auf die Matratze klopfte.  
Ich folgte – ein wenig befangen - seiner Aufforderung.  
  
"Also. Du hast Fragen", stellte Sherlock lächelnd fest.  
"Nein", behauptete ich. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir endlich etwas besser geht..." So ganz stimmte das nicht, aber nach diesem bescheuerten Experiment würde ich mich hüten, ihn zu fragen, ob ihm etwas eingefallen war.  
Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Unsinn, John", tadelte er mich jovial. "Du willst wissen, woran ich mich erinnere. ...du bist unglaublich! Du bist fantastisch! Was hast du gemacht? Mich aus einem Non-REM-Stadium geholt? Habe ich geredet...? Offenkundig... Du hast dir Mühe gegeben, meine Worte zu wiederholen. Du musst gehört haben,...welche …Datei mein Gehirn grade dabei war wieder herzustellen... Guck nicht so...! Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch kein Inch weiter und hätte es im Schlaf sofort wieder vergessen…!"  
"Aber...!"  
Nein, ich würde es nicht abstreiten, es war ein entsetzlicher Fehler gewesen, aber ich war einfach maßlos überrumpelt, dass er mich durchschaut hatte.  
„Ich weiß mittlerweile, wie du aussiehst, wenn du dir Vorwürfe machst. Das war ein genialer Trick! Du wusstest genau, was du tust…", grinste Sherlock triumphierend.  
"Nein. Nein, denn wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du so reagieren könntest, wäre ich das Risiko niemals eingegangen...!" versicherte ich schaudernd.  
"Aber was willst du...? ...es hat doch einwandfrei funktioniert! Noch ein paar solcher Aktionen und ich werde alle Gedächtnislücken schließen können… Du weckst mich einfach, sobald ich im REM-Schlaf liege oder anfange zu reden oder - "  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", ächzte ich. "Ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal machen...! Jedenfalls nicht, solange du noch so geschwächt bist…!" rief ich abwehrend.  
Wieder zogen sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.  
"Gibt es Gründe, warum sich mir bei den restlichen Erinnerungen auch so der Magen umdrehen sollte...?" fragte er lauernd, damit rechnend, dass ich versehentlich etwas preisgeben würde.  
Aber ich hatte ihn durchschaut und schwieg.  
"Es kann einfach die Assoziation des Wassers gewesen sein, dass ich erbrechen musste, als ich aus dem Fluss aufgetaucht bin...", spekulierte er. Auch dazu sagte ich nichts.  
"Was ich immer noch nicht verstehe ist…, wie Bakhtiar da hinein passt und wie ich überhaupt auf die kranke - wenn auch geniale - Idee gekommen sein könnte, uns mit dem Kühlwasser nach draußen spülen zu lassen, denn nichts anderes kann es ja gewesen sein - aber das deduziere ich bloß, daran erinnern kann ich mich nicht...! Ich hätte auch nie vermutet, dass es möglich wäre, nicht einmal, dass die Leitung durchgängig stark genug sein würde für ausgewachsene Menschen... - "  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, um durchzuatmen.  
"Wie kann Mycroft Bakhtiar so schnell erreicht haben, dass er mich schon an der Kahjoo-Brücke erwarten konnte? MIT unserem Gepäck...! Das ist nicht logisch, John: Er hatte auch DEINEN Koffer – obwohl er nur von dem Auftrag, mir zu helfen, etwas wusste… Da stimmt etwas überhaupt nicht… Bakhtiar muss es gewusst haben…bevor…! Nein… diese Idee mit der Wasserleitung KANN nicht von mir gewesen sein…ich habe sie niemandem mitgeteilt, oder? Das würde ich doch wissen…? Würde ich das noch wissen…? …ach, verdammt…! Es müsste also doch Morrys gewesen sein… Wie sind wir an diese Wasserleitung gelangt…? Sie war im Raum unter uns… ja, daran erinnere ich mich… Aber etwas dazwischen fehlt immer noch…" Er hielt ratlos inne und schöpfte Atem.  
  
"Bitte, übernimm dich nicht gleich wieder", bat ich. Sonst hatte ich manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass er Atmen überhaupt nicht nötig hatte, wenn er seine Deduktionen herunterrasselte, aber nun strengte ihn das Reden doch an.  
  
„Was kann das bedeuten, John…? Hat Morrys uns diese Fluchtmöglichkeit durch das Kühlwasser gezeigt - Aber... - Wie...? Der Computer war offline, von anderswo kontrolliert…  
Und Bakhtiar…? Er wusste ja mittlerweile, dass wir zusammengehören – er hatte mich bei Irancell erwischt und ich weihte ihn ein, wie dir sicher längst klar geworden ist. Er wusste, wir arbeiten Hand in Hand, was erklären würde, wieso er daran gedacht hatte, DEIN Gepäck mitzubringen. Er kannte sogar meinen richtigen Namen – deinen nicht. Das würde bedeuten, dass sein Auftraggeber nicht von dir wusste – jedenfalls NOCH weniger als Morrys – und DAS verstehe ich nicht…! Selbst wenn es Mycroft gelungen wäre, einen anderen Geheimdienst mit meiner Rettung zu beauftragen – dann hätte er dich doch erwähnt…zumindest deinen Alias... Nur ein Kommunikationsfehler Bakhtiar gegenüber bei einer sonst so präzisen Arbeit? DAS... kann ich ausschließen...“  
  
Sherlock vergrub die Finger seiner rechten Hand in seinen Locken, presste den Ballen gegen seine Schläfe und schloss die Augen… „Mir fehlen noch zu viele Fakten, John…“, stöhnte er verärgert.  
  
„Hör jetzt bitte auf, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Das ist noch zu viel für dich!“ warnte ich ihn.  
  
„Dann hilf mir gefälligst“, schimpfte er. „Sag mir, was noch fehlt! Es kann ja wohl nicht NOCH schlimmer gewesen sein, als feststellen zu müssen, dass du ertrunken bist oder durch einen engen dunklen Kanal in einen eisigen Fluss gespült zu werden und – gar nicht zu reden von einem Flug in einem Frachtkontainer…!“  
  
Seine eigenen Emotionen setzten ihm zu, denn bei den letzten paar Worten hatte ihn ein leichtes Grausen erfasst – kaum merklich, aber für mich durchaus erkennbar...  
  
„Schluss jetzt! Sherlock! Sofort!“ sagte ich im Befehlston und erntete einen verdutzten Blick. „Du musst dich schonen. Atme ein paar Mal tief durch… Versuch, dich zu entspannen...“  
  
„Ach John…, ich brauche endlich Klarheit…“, jammerte er ungeduldig. Aber trotz seines Widerspruchs merkte ich, wie er nachzugeben begann. „Es ist das Gehirn, das zählt“, setzte er dennoch aufmüpfig hinzu.  
  
„Aber dein Gehirn braucht deinen Körper – und im Moment haben beide noch Ruhe nötig…!  
Wie geht es deinem Magen, übrigens...?“  
  
„Ich merke überhaupt nicht, dass ich einen habe“, erklärte er unbekümmert.  
  
„Das ist dann wohl der Normalzustand, was?“  
  
„Nein, das ist der Fallmodus…“, widersprach er kampflustig.  
  
„Sherlock, das kannst du jetzt aber wirklich nicht aufrecht erhalten, du musst so bald wie möglich versuchen, etwas zu dir zu nehmen. - Es war mein voller Ernst: Die Braunüle kommt nicht eher raus, als bis du etwas gegessen hast und wir sicher sind, dass du es auch wirklich verdaust...“  
  
Er sah mich angewidert an. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
  
Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Er zog eine unwillige Grimasse… seine Lippen formten deutlich die Worte ‚nicht jetzt…!’ und er erntete dafür einen strengen Blick von mir. Ich stand auf… Zögerlich nickte er endlich.  
„Kommen Sie rein, Mrs H….!“ rief ich.  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und unsere Vermieterin spähte herein. „Oh, Sherlock…!“  
Ich zog die Tür weiter auf und sie setzte sich ohne Umschweife auf Sherlocks Bettkante, ergriff seine rechte Hand und streichelte seine Wange.  
Ich fing einen letzten Blick von Sherlock auf, der mir zu sagen schien, dass ich ihn nicht zu lange mit ihr allein lassen sollte und ich ihm auf diese Weise nicht davon kommen würde…dann schloss ich sachte die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Ich vertraute darauf, dass sie ihm gut zureden würde, sich meinen Anweisungen zu fügen und sich zu schonen. Wahrscheinlich war außerdem, dass sie ihn daran erinnern würde, wie miserabel es mir bei unserer Rückkehr gegangen war…das war eine zweischneidige Angelegenheit, konnte aber letztendlich auch dazu beitragen, dass er ein etwas weniger schwieriger Patient sein würde und sich dann schneller erholte…    
  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, mir einen Tee zu kochen – als das Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte.  
Bill.  
17:57 sind ab jetzt bei eurem Chinesen. Alles klar bei euch?  
17:58 bestens. Entspann dich.  
17:59 Kate muss früh raus. Wird also nicht so spät.  
  
  
Mrs Hudson war eine Lady mit Feingefühl und das ganz besonders, was ihren Mieter anbelangte, deshalb hielt sie ihre Visite kurz. Als sie unsere Küche betrat, zeigte ihr Gesicht eine seltsame Mischung aus Strahlen und Sorge.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, John, wenn wir ihn gemeinsam im Zaum halten, bringen wir ihn dazu, sich zu schonen.“  
„Was würden wir nur ohne Sie machen, Mrs Hudson. Das ist mein voller Ernst...“  
„Mr Murray ist seit fünf Stunden weg – “, bemerkte sie tadelnd.  
„Ja, völlig richtig. Das haben wir abgesprochen. Er hat Silvester geheiratet…“ Mehr zu sagen, wäre völlig überflüssig gewesen.  
„Verstehe…! Ich will ja nur nicht, dass Sie sich überanstrengen, John…“  
„Ist schon gut, Mrs H.“, versicherte ich ihr.  
„Sie haben nicht zu Mittag gegessen…“  
„Das stimmt…ich habe bis kurz vor eins geschlafen, um ehrlich zu sein…“, gab ich zu. „Aber es ist… - “  
„Keine Widerrede… Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie Sherlock dazu bringen können, etwas zu essen, wenn Sie nicht mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen...“  
„Gutes Argument…!“ grinste ich. „Danke, Sie sind ein Schatz.“  
Sie zwinkerte mir spitzbübisch zu und verschwand in den Flur. Ich kehrte zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
  
„Na, siehst du…hat nicht wehgetan, oder?“ neckte ich ihn.  
„Ihr macht gemeinsame Sache gegen mich…“, grollte er – komisch eingeschnappt.  
„Im Gegenteil… – Wir machen gemeinsame Sache …FÜR dich…!“ grinste ich.      
„Ansichtssache…!“ brummte er mit einem kleinen gutmütigen Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Ihr habt mich ausgebremst…! Aber es geht nur DIESE Runde an euch!“ ergänzte er und schob den Unterkiefer vor.  
Auch wenn es alles schwieriger machte – sein Kampfgeist amüsierte mich...! – ...das war einfach ER und es war wirklich gut, ihn wieder zu haben...  
  
Schließlich fragte er: "Sag mir wenigstens mit welcher akuten Bedrohung du eigentlich rechnest..."  
"Was meinst du?" fragte ich – alarmiert und abwartend. Ich wollte ihm jetzt noch nichts von Moriartys Mail sagen, oder von Gellert und seinem Komplizen - oder dass Mycrofts Leute unser Haus bewachten...  
  
  
Er musterte mich vorwurfsvoll: "John. Beleidige nicht meinen Intellekt. Du hast deinen Revolver hier. Ich kann ihn zwar von hier aus nicht sehen, aber ich habe vom ersten Moment an, als ich aufgewacht bin, diesen Geruch in der Nase...  
Waffenöl...!  
Also... weshalb befindet sich dein Browning wohl in meinem Zimmer? Weil du befürchtest, dass du mich beschützen musst. –  
  
Deshalb frage ich dich: Hat sich Moriarty gemeldet? Oder hat dich Mycroft informiert, dass irgendjemand frei gekommen ist, den ich einmal überführt habe? Ausbruch…oder Haftentlassung…? Oder am Ende sogar mehreres davon…?"

 

  
  
**Hidden Messages**

 

  
„John. Du wirst jetzt NICHT den Versuch machen, mir etwas vorzuenthalten!“ Sherlock fixierte mich mit einem Blick aus Stahl, der Klang seiner Stimme war eisig. Ich musste einsehen, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb: Er würde keine Ausflüchte dulden.  
  
„Peter Gellert…“, begann ich stockend. „Du erinnerst dich…?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Er sollte noch einsitzen. – Du versuchst Zeit zu schinden, John“, stellte er streng fest.  
  
„Er hat einen Deal gemacht, günstige Sozialprognose…ist freigelassen worden. – Denkst du, er ist gefährlich…?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Kommt ganz darauf an, welche Einflüsse er im Gefängnis an sich heran gelassen hat“, gab Sherlock zurück. „Damals war er harmlos. Total langweiliger Fall. War ein Fehler, ihn anzunehmen... Nachdem dann die Polizei so ungeschickt war, seinen Komplizen entkommen zu lassen, habe ich nicht eingesehen, dass ich mich weiter damit befassen soll. Sie wussten ja jetzt, wer er war und wie er aussah. Es war nicht mein Fehler. Und Lestrade hatte damals einen wirklich ziemlich interessanten Mord aufzuklären. -  
Mycroft macht sich immer Gedanken wegen der Verbrecher, die ihre Freiheit zurückbekommen, dabei sollte ihm klar sein, dass die, die sich auch vom Gefängnis aus zu rächen imstande sind, weitaus gefährlicher sind."  
  
"Stimmt. Grade er sollte das nachvollziehen können. Kommt das öfter vor?", wollte ich wissen.  
"Sagen wir einmal im Monat bestimmt... - "  
schätzte er achselzuckend.  
"Wolltest du mir das irgendwann mal sagen...?!"  
fragte ich verärgert.  
"Es ist doch vollkommen gleichgültig, ob du wegen Moriartys Leuten auf der Hut bist oder wegen anderer möglicher Angreifer: Du würdest den Unterschied sowieso nicht bemerken. - Welche Informationen hast du?“  
  
Seufzend holte ich meinen Laptop und rief die von mir zusammengestellte Datei auf.  
  
Sherlock zog sich wieder auf den rechten Ellenbogen hoch und als ich den Laptop vor ihm auf die Matratze gestellt hatte, scrollte er sich durch die Daten, während ich mich wieder zu ihm setzte.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht bloß von Mycroft“, stellte er fest. „…einen Teil davon hast du von… - Lestrade!“ Er sah mich durchdringend an. „Mycroft hat nämlich kein Interesse daran, dass ich solche Fälle löse. - 'Bulldogg' ist also in die Liga der Mörder aufgestiegen. Das macht ihn nicht automatisch interessanter, er ist bloß ein frustrierter Stümper mit zu viel zu viel Muskelmasse für so ein kleines Gehirn“, stellte er gelangweit fest. „Mycroft hat ein paar Wachhunde vor dem Haus postiert.“ Es war keine Frage.  
  
„Und in der Siddons Lane auch“, gab ich zu. "Könnte man von dort eigentlich bis zu deinem Fenster klettern? Denkst du das geht?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es geht. Ich habe es bereits ausprobiert. ...in der Nacht bevor wir uns trafen", erklärte er amüsiert.  
  
Sherlock war noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm und nickte gelassen. „Langweilig. Und das muss dich wirklich nicht in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen, John.“  
  
Aber sein Blick war nun nicht länger gelangweilt, er war forschend, aufmerksam…lauernd - aber nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm, sondern erneut auf mich gerichtet.  
  
„Und?“  
  
‚Ein letzter Versuch’, dachte ich und schwieg.  
  
Sherlock wusste noch immer nichts von meinem Blog…! Noch immer nichts von „Studie in Pink“ – und davon, dass ich so hundsdämlich gewesen war, auch noch Moriartys Namen zu erwähnen! Wie also sollte ich erklären, dass Moriarty meine E-Mailadresse hatte? Dass er mich als „Sherlocks Blogger“ anredete…? Und würde Sherlock verstehen, dass ich in meiner Sorge um ihn, Mycroft informiert hatte? …vor allem natürlich deshalb, weil ich mich weniger denn je in der Verfassung befand, ihn zu schützen?  
  
„DU. HAST. NACHRICHT.VON. MORIARTY“, insistierte er drohend.  
  
Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Wenn Moriarty sich an mich gewandt hatte, dann hatte er es vorher sicher bei Sherlock per Mail und auf dem Handy versucht. Es bedeutete keinen Verlust an Beweisen, wenn die Mail an mich fehlte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich mit dieser Flunkerei nicht wohl.  
  
“Nein. Nicht mehr. Ich hab sie gelöscht. War dumm, ich weiß. Kurzschlussreaktion. Es war in der Nacht auf den Sonntag, als ich auf die Idee kam, den AB zu checken. Es ging dir wirklich schlecht und ich war völlig durch den Wind, als ich die Nachricht entdeckte… Sie kam letzten Mittwoch – vor einer Woche, also, ...gegen ein Uhr irgendwas. Danach nichts mehr. Vielleicht war ihm bloß langweilig…“, sagte ich. „Er hat sich ja schon oft mit völlig witzlosen Nachrichten gemeldet…“  
Natürlich glaubte ich das diesmal nicht – und ich wusste, dass Sherlock wusste, dass ich das nicht glaubte…  
  
“Wir haben einen eingerichteten AB auf unserem Festnetzanschluss, den wir nicht benutzen…?“ fragte Sherlock erstaunt.  
  
„DU benutzt ihn nicht“, stellte ich richtig. „Ich schon. – Wenn auch selten. Ist manchmal billiger.“  
Naja…eigentlich hatten wir ihn überhaupt nur, weil er einfach in dem Servicepaket der British Telecom inbegriffen war, das Mrs Hudson sich hatte aufschwatzen lassen und für das wir Nebenkosten entrichteten…  
  
“Es war so was wie: Wo hat sich der Consulting Detective versteckt? Ich werde ihn finden! Und wenn nicht, werde ich ihn heraus locken. Ich möchte mit ihm spielen. xx M."  
  
Sherlock zog angewidert die Oberlippe kraus wie ein flehmendes Tier. „Bring mir mein Handy“, sagte er ohne Umschweife. „Wohnzimmer…Tisch…Couchtisch – irgendwo…“  
  
Ich erinnerte mich, es gesehen zu haben und machte mich umgehend auf, es zu holen. Er hatte es wohl vor seiner Abreise in den Iran abgeschaltet und auf dem Couchtisch liegen lassen. Als ich in Sherlocks Zimmer zurückkam, streckte er die Hand aus und ich legte das Black-berry hinein.  
  
Er bediente es einhändig und war davon sichtlich genervt – aber solange er wegen des Venenkatheters den linken Arm kaum anwinkeln konnte, hatte er zumindest einen Anreiz, bald etwas zu essen…  
  
„Montag…21. 2. – 14:23“, murmelte er. „Hallo, Honey,  
wieso spielst du Verstecken, ohne mich dazu einzuladen? Ich werde dich finden.  
xx M. …“  
  
Unzufrieden hielt er mir das Black-berry hin, so dass ich es auch lesen konnte, wandte sich wieder meinem Laptop zu und brachte sich in eine Position, die irgendwo zwischen Sitzen und Knien lag, klappte dann das angewinkelte linke Bein nach außen und richtete sich zu etwas wie einem halbfertigen unordentlichen Lotossitz auf. Dann flogen seine Finger über die Tasten und er rief die Mailbox seiner Website auf. Genervt seufzte er.  
  
"Verschlüsselte Nachrichten?" fragte ich. "Kann ich helfen?"  
"Nein, würde zu lange dauern. Es ist ohnehin schon so viel Zeit vergangen. Die erste Nachricht ist schon von Samstag vor einer Woche. - Ach, es ist wieder so primitiv! Sieh selbst! Ist. Das. Lahm."  
  
Damit drehte er mir den Laptop zu und in einer Textverarbeitungsdatei, in die er die Mails hineinkopiert hatte, las ich:  
  
Samstag 19. 2. 2011 23: 47 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
€@ >*;$ /€*~ $!@@ A>*; #=@ ~;€%%€=  
!"€; $# "*@~ !#@^@&+[^€=  
;#€£)@*£&~@+[@ <[= $*;  
?? /  
  
  
Donnerstag 24. 2. 2011 22: 53 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
*£& &!"€ $*£& ^€%#=$€=  
*£& >€*@@ >!@ $# <[;&!@~  
$!@ ]!@@~ /*; !#@^€/€* £&=€~  
?? /  
  
  
Samstag 26. 2. 2011 12: 32 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
*£& >€*@@ $# "*@= /#;#€£)  
^#~ ^€+!=$€~  
*£& &(%%€ >*; ~;€%%€= #=@ "!+$  
?? /  
  
]@ /*~ "! &!"€ *£& =*£&~@ /# ~#=  
  
  
Auf meinen ratlosen Blick hin, drehte er den Laptop wieder zu sich um. Seine Augen huschten über die Zeilen. Sherlocks Korrespondenz ging mich sowieso nichts an. Ich nahm den Eimer, ging ins Badezimmer, spülte ihn kurz aus und kehrte in das Zimmer zurück.  
  
Sherlock keuchte plötzlich auf, seine Hände zuckten von der Tastatur wie von einer heißen Herdplatte – mit zusammengezogenen Brauen aber weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf den Bildschirm, dann begann er zuerst langsam und minimal, dann zunehmend schneller und heftiger, den Kopf zu schütteln, seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos und verloren jegliche Farbe.  
  
"Sherlock? Was hast du...?" fragte ich erschrocken.  
  
Als er Anstalten machte, sich mit beiden Händen in die Locken zu greifen, packte ich seinen linken Arm – den mit dem Venenkatheter – und hinderte ihn daran, diesen anzuwinkeln.  
Entsetzt musste ich mit ansehen, wie er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Ich setzte mich auf seine linke Seite, klemmte mir seinen linken Arm unter meinen, damit ich ihn nur mit einer Hand in einer gestreckten Position fixieren konnte und strich ihm mit der rechten Hand über den Rücken. Ich spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß ausbrach.  
"Bitte, beruhige dich...! Sherlock...hörst du mich...?"  
Seine Züge zeigten einen wirren Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und so etwas wie ...Zorn...? Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und wurde von einem immer heftigeren Beben erschüttert, während er gepresst nach Atem rang.  
Schon überlegte ich, ob ich nach Mrs Hudson brüllen sollte, ob sie möglicherweise die Türen zu ihrer Wohnung offen gelassen hatte und mich hören würde, ob sie imstande wäre, nach meiner Anweisung eine Spritze und die richtige Ampulle von der Kommode zu holen – oder ob ich den Venenkatheter entfernen musste, damit Sherlock sich nicht verletzen konnte, während ich die Beruhigungsspritze selbst alleine vorbereitete... – als ich merkte, wie er nun doch versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
"Ruhig durchatmen, Sherlock...! Langsam...! Ganz ruhig...! Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Gut so…!..."  
Die Starre in seinem Körper löste sich allmählich...aber mit der nachlassenden Spannung wuchs das Zittern, Sherlocks Zähne begannen klappernd aufeinander zu schlagen.  
Schließlich gelang es mir, den bebenden Körper zurück in eine liegende Position zu bringen und zog die Decke bis über seine Schulter.  
  
"John...", flüsterte er außer sich. "So eine...Schande...! ...Moriarty...! Es war – Moriarty...! Moriarty hat uns gerettet...! Was für eine – eine – unsagbare – Demütigung...!"  
  
Ich war fassungslos! ...begann er jetzt doch den Verstand zu verlieren...?!  
  
"Se-, Sekunde mal...was meinst du...? Ähm... hör' mal...Sherlock! Wir müssen hier rational bleiben, okay? Und du, ich meine, grade du... - ! -  
Nicht aufregen...!  Wir haben da unten eine wirklich schlimme Zeit durchgemacht... Ich denke, dass du dich da in irgendwas reingesteigert hast...!"  
"Blödsinn. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. ...was übrig bleibt, so verrückt es auch scheinen mag..." Seine Stimme bebte.  
"Sherlock.... Bitte, dreh jetzt nicht durch!" stöhnte ich entsetzt.  
  
"Soll ich es dir beweisen, ja?!" zischte er. "Der Fluchtplan... – eben fiel es mir wieder ein: Erinnere dich! Die Nachricht in unserem Gefängnis...! Wie sie begonnen..., wie sie geendet hat...! 'Lieber Sherlock...Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns bald...xx M!' Ich dachte doch auch, M. stehe für Morrys...! ...aber das ist ER!! - - - ER!!!" stammelte er nach Atem ringend. "Scheiße, ...was für eine Frechheit....!"  
  
"Bitte, beruhige dich doch", bettelte ich außer mir.  
"Sieh es dir doch an, John! Ich bin nicht verrückt geworden! Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir, hast du verstanden!?! ER WAR ES!!! SIEH NACH, JOHN! - SOFORT!!!" brüllte er zwischen Zorn und Schock.  
Ich gehorchte:  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm meines Laptops sah ich den Schlüssel:  
  
A B C  D  E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S  T U V W X Y Z  
!   "  £   $  € % ^ & * ( )  +  /   =  [   ]  :   ; @ ~  # <  >   ?   \  /  
  
und registrierte am Rande, dass es wohl einfach die Reihenfolge auf der Tastatur war, die Anonymous als Alphabet benutzt hatte, aber das interessierte mich im Augenblick wirklich nicht.  
Was konnte Anonymous geschrieben haben, das meinen Freund so aus der Bahn warf…? Was brachte ihn auf die hirnrissige Idee, Moriarty könnte ins da raus geholt haben?  
  
  
Samstag 19. 2. 2011 23: 47 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
€@ >*;$ /€*~ $!@@ >*; #=@ ~;€%%€=  
!"€; $# "*@~ !#@^@&+[^€=  
;#€£)@*£&~@+[@ <[= $*;  
?? /  
  
  
Lieber Sherlock!  
es wird Zeit, dass wir uns treffen.  
Aber du bist ausgeflogen.  
Ruecksichtslos von dir!  
xx M  
  
  
Donnerstag 24. 2. 2011 22: 53 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
*£& &!"€ $*£& ^€%#=$€=  
*£& >€*@@ >!@ $# <[;&!@~  
$!@ ]!@@~ /*; !#@^€/€*£&=€~  
?? /  
  
  
Lieber Sherlock!  
Ich habe dich gefunden!  
Ich weiss, was du vorhast!  
Das passt mir ausgezeichnet!  
xx M  
  
  
Samstag 26. 2. 2011 12: 32 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
+*€"€; @&€;+[£)  
*£& >€*@@ $# "*@= /#;#€£)  
^#~ ^€+!=$€~  
*£& &(%%€ >*; ~;€%%€= #=@ "!+$  
?? /  
  
]@ /*~ "! &!"€ *£& =*£&~@ /# ~#=  
  
  
Lieber Sherlock!  
Ich weiss, du bist zurueck.  
Gut gelandet?  
Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns bald!  
xx M  
  
PS. Mit BA habe ich nichts zu tun.  
  
  
  
Nun hatte ich eher das Gefühl, dass ICH dabei war, wahnsinnig zu werden...!  
  
'...ausgeflogen...?' – !  
'...gelandet...?' – !  
  
Von Grauen geschüttelt starrte ich auf den Bildschirm. Das konnte doch nicht sein...!  
Hatten wir uns auf Anweisung eines irren Verbrechergehirns in die Kühlwasserleitung gestürzt? Hatte ER Bakhtiar angeworben? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn…!  
Aber „xx M“…! Das hätte selbst mir auffallen müssen!  
  
"So eine Beleidigung! Siehst du's jetzt, John, siehst du's?" zischte Sherlock vollkommen aufgebracht.  
"Ich sehe es...ich sehe es...! Aber ich verstehe es nicht...! Moriarty? Wieso…?" ächzte ich komplett fassungslos.  
"Ich könnte PLATZEN vor Wut...!" Er spuckte das Verb förmlich aus.  
  
Während ich noch starr vor Schreck nach Worten suchte, klopfte es.  
Mrs Hudson.  
Mrs Hudson, die ein Abendessen an uns los werden wollte…  
Gewaltsam riss ich mich zusammen, schlüpfte hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
„Oh, nein, was ist passiert?“ fragte sie mich sofort.  
„Ach…Mrs Hudson“, stammelte ich. „Eine …wirklich üble Erinnerung – “ Ich suchte nach Worten, aber sie winkte ab. „Es steht alles in der Küche. Rufen Sie an, wenn was ist – und nun gehen Sie schon wieder rein!“ Damit hatte sie auch schon die Tür geöffnet und schob mich zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
Innerlich selbst noch ziemlich aufgewühlt und verschreckt, wandte mich wieder ganz Sherlock zu und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast recht. Ich glaube dir ja. Ich sehe es ein. Es muss wirklich Moriarty gewesen sein! – Geht’s wieder einigermaßen…? Du darfst dich wirklich noch nicht so aufregen…!“  
  
Sherlock nickte – verbissen um Fassung bemüht, aber sichtlich erschüttert, ganz bleich vor Wut und Selbstverachtung. Er sah schwach und verletzlich aus – trotz des wilden Blicks in seinen starrenden Augen und der geballten Faust, die unter der Decke hervorragte. Das Zittern war kaum noch sichtbar – aber ich konnte es an seiner Schulter immer noch fühlen...  
  
So langsam begann ich zu verstehen. – Nicht wieso Moriarty uns gerettet hatte – das war für mich immer noch kompletter Irrsinn – obwohl es die Wahrheit sein musste – , aber WESHALB Sherlock so aufgelöst war…! Ich hatte wirklich Zorn auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er fühlte sich zutiefst in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Es verletzte ihn bis zur Unerträglichkeit, dass er nur mit Moriartys Hilfe hatte entkommen können – und vor allem, dass seine Psyche seinen überragenden Intellekt daran gehindert hatte, es zu sehen. Das wog unendlich schwerer als die Gefahr, in der wir geschwebt hatten. Das hier war schließlich Sherlock Holmes, der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective, der eine von zwei Pillen geschluckt hätte in einem Russischen Roulette mit einer 50:50 Chance – nur um zu beweisen, wie clever er war...! Diese Lösung dieses Rätsels war ihm ohne Ende peinlich...!  
  
"Es wird niemals jemand davon erfahren!" versicherte ich ihm sanft.  
"Doch! Natürlich! Mycroft! Er hat doch sicher LÄNGST von dir wissen wollen, wie wir da herausgekommen sind... Und Moriarty weiß es ohnehin... Ich bin erledigt...", stöhnte Sherlock gepresst. Er hatte vor Mycroft, vor Moriarty das Gesicht verloren – so und nicht anders sah er es – …und vor allem die Achtung vor sich selbst...  
  
Hilflos drückte ich seine Schulter.  
"Und...wenn du es sofort durchschaut hättest...ich meine, wir hatten doch keine andere Wahl - ...und du hättest ihm auch dann keine Nachricht zukommen lassen können, dass du Bescheid weißt... Sei nicht so streng mit dir..." Ich gab meine Versuche auf, diese Niederlage ließ sich nicht beschönigen, wirklich nicht.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Dein...innerer – Therapeut hatte allen Grund, dich noch davon abzuhalten, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Leider habe ich mich hinreißen lassen und ihm ins Handwerk gepfuscht. Das war wirklich noch zu viel für dich..."  
  
Sherlock sah mich an und ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob er verstand, was ich meinte.  
"Nicht deine Schuld, John", flüsterte er unter flachem Keuchen. "Ich wollte mich um jeden Preis erinnern...um jeden Preis verstehen, was da vor sich gegangen ist... Mir wäre jedes Mittel recht gewesen – nur um Klarheit zu erzwingen..."  
Er verstummte und schloss die Augen. Als ich seine zur Faust verkrampfte Hand nahm, um seinen Puls zu fühlen, war dieser rasend und stolpernd vor Erschöpfung und Schock.  
"John..."  
"Was, Sherlock..?"  
„Waren wir erfolgreich? Arbeitet Stuxnet-delta?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Es sieht ganz danach aus. Schon vorgestern stand in den online-news, der Iran hätte massive Probleme mit seinem Atomprogramm. Es wird spekuliert, ob das was mit einem update von Stuxnet zu tun hat, aber es gibt auch noch andere Theorien.“ Ich hoffte, dass ihn das wenigstens ein bisschen aufbauen würde.  
„John. Sieh nach, was du finden kannst zu Atomkraft und zu Radioaktivität in den letzten Tagen. Wo wird Uran abgebaut – und wo angereichert…?“ murmelte Sherlock angestrengt.  
„Sherlock, jetzt – !“  
„Wie hoch ist dort die Produktion, Inlandverbrauch und Export…? Passen diese Zahlen zusammen?“ ratterte er weiter seine Fragen herunter.  
„Sherlock…!“ versuchte ich ihn zu bremsen.  
„Frag Mycroft, woher der Iran Brennstäbe bezieht…und ob in der iranischen Erdölförderung ausländische Firmen involviert sind…“  
„Also, schön Sherlock, ich werde nachsehen, aber du erholst dich jetzt erst mal!“  
"Was...was hat er gemeint mit BA...? British Airways? Aber...? Im...Container –  "  
"Nicht! Du brauchst jetzt dringend Ruhe."  
„Wir sind doch mit Air Conductors geflogen, richtig…?“ insistierte er.  
– Nicht jetzt auch noch die Notwasserung! Auf gar keinen Fall...! –  
"Nein, Sherlock. Schluss für heute!" entschied ich energisch.  
"Wenn du bald wieder auf die Beine kommen willst, musst du dich wirklich noch schonen", setzte ich sanfter hinzu. "Bin gleich wieder da."  
Ich stand auf, ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um die Injektion vorzubereiten.  
Sherlock rollte sich ergeben auf den Rücken und ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, dass ich ihn zudeckte und die Spritze in den Venenkatheter entleerte.  
Ich wartete, eine Hand noch auf seinem Arm, die Spritze in der anderen, dass er einschlafen würde.  
Während sich seine Fäuste langsam öffneten, hob er halb die Lider und sah zu mir auf.  
"John...  
Ruf...Bill an..."  
"Wieso...?" fragte ich verwundert.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel. "Weil DU völlig fertig bist, du Idiot..."  
Ich schaffte es irgendwie, meine Lippen in ein schräges Grinsen zu zerren. "Gute Deduktion..."  
  
Er hatte vollkommen recht. Ich hatte ja einkalkuliert, dass meine Akkus nach 7, 8 Stunden – also um acht, neun Uhr Abends – wieder so ziemlich erschöpft sein würden, aber diese Aufregung hatte mich vor der Zeit total ausgepumpt.  
Verdankten wir wirklich einem Verbrechersyndikat, einem kriminellen Superhirn unser Leben und unsere Freiheit? Hatten wir ihm mit unserer Mission unwissentlich in die Hände gespielt? Wieso? Weil er Anlagen zur Urananreicherung besaß? Weil er in der iranischen Ölförderung seine Finger drin hatte?  
Aber noch mehr als das Grauen über dieses absurde Szenario hatte es mich erschreckt, Sherlock so außer sich zu sehen: Nicht nur, dass dieser Schock ihn in seiner Genesung ein großes Stück zurück werfen konnte, ich fürchtete vor allem den psychischen Schaden, den er davon getragen haben könnte. Er fühlte sich blamiert, lächerlich gemacht. Oh, Gott, hatte ich jemals den Wunsch verspürt, seine Arroganz möge einen Dämpfer verpasst bekommen? Hoffentlich nicht…! Für ihn war das Gehirn das einzige, das zählte. Der Stolz auf seinen Intellekt war psychologisch gesprochen, alles war er hatte, die einzige Wertesäule, auf die er seine Existenz gegründet hatte. Möglicherweise war dies sogar an die Stelle seines Urvertrauens getreten. Wenn dieser eine Pfeiler seines Fundaments brach, was sollte ihm dann noch Halt geben? – Und doch hatte er um die Trümmer seines Stolzes gleich wieder eine Fassade der Selbstbeherrschung hochgezogen, hatte weiter forschen wollen, um das Mysterium bis ins Letzte aufzuklären – und wahrscheinlich auch, um sich und mich abzulenken von der Katastrophe, die da in seinem Innern passiert war.  
Und auch mit seiner letzten Beobachtung hatte er vollkommen richtig gelegen: Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Trotzdem brachte ich es irgendwie nicht fertig, mich von der Stelle zu rühren.  
Ich war wohl über den Punkt hinaus, an dem ich noch imstande gewesen wäre, die Notbremse zu ziehen. Wie lange ich da noch hockte und irgendwann völlig desinteressiert feststellte, dass diese leise wimmernden Atemzüge von mir selbst kommen mussten, entzog sich meiner Wahrnehmung.  
  
Als Bill zurückkam, bereitete ihm meine Verfassung einen ordentlichen Schrecken, aber ich war machtlos dagegen – es war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar schon völlig egal, ich registrierte es nur am Rande. Er spritzte mir ein Beruhigungsmittel und packte mich in meinen Schlafsack. Und ich fand nicht mal die Kraft, ihn auch nur anzusehen, geschweige denn, ihm sein völlig unangebrachtes, schlechtes Gewissen auszureden, als er neben mir auf dem Boden kauerte und bedrückt meine Hand hielt, bis ich betäubt wegdämmerte.  
  
Ich erwachte im Dunkeln mit vor Müdigkeit schweren Gliedern, benommen wie von einem nur halbwegs abgeklungenen Rausch und einem Kopf, der wie in Watte gepackt war. In warme aber feuchte Watte…irgendwie. Meine Gedanken schienen herumzuliegen wie nutzlos gewordene Scherben und ich versuchte, sie einzusammeln. Doch sie entglitten mir immer wieder, bevor ich alle zusammenraffen konnte. Und ich begann von vorne, wie eine arme Seele in einer alten griechischen Tartarossage. Mein fruchtloses Bemühen zehrte meine letzten Kraftreserven auf…  


 

  
  
**Recherchen**

 

  
  
Kaltes Morgenlicht stach mir in die Augen und ein eisiger Lufthauch strich über meine feuchte Stirn. Die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend überfiel mich wie ein wildes Tier.  
Augenblicklich war alles da: Die Grauen erregende Erkenntnis über unser Entkommen und die Sorge um den völlig am Boden zerstörten Sherlock, der sich in seiner Aufregung total verausgabt hatte. Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich keuchend auf.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde das Fenster geschlossen und ich hörte eilige Schritte, die sich rasch näherten.  
„John, was ist mit dir?“ flüsterte Bill mir besorgt zu. „Warum um alles in der Welt hast du gestern nicht angerufen!?“  
„Entschuldige, Bill…das ist nicht so einfach. Wie geht’s Sherlock?“    
„Schläft noch fest, war zeitweise etwas unruhig. – Weshalb warst du gestern Abend so völlig neben der Spur? Das war nicht nur Erschöpfung – du hattest einen Schock!“ zischte er aufgebracht.  
„Naja. Sherlock hat sich an etwas erinnert und ist hinter eine Sache gekommen…bei unserer Mission, die uns völlig schleierhaft war. Nun…die Lösung war wirklich ...schockierend. Genauer kann ich dir das wirklich nicht erklären…“  
Ich rappelte mich hoch und spähte an die Kommode gekauert zum Bett herüber. Sherlock lag in meine Richtung gedreht auf der linken Seite, nah am Rand der Matratze. Bill hatte ihn natürlich bis über die Schultern zugedeckt, ehe er das Fenster aufgerissen hatte (ebenso wie er mir den Schweiß vom Gesicht gewischt haben musste), aber Sherlocks rechter Arm lag nach vorwärts, so dass er über die Bettkante ragte und seine weiße schmale Hand schlaff vor dem dunklen Holz des Bettgestells baumelte, der linke Arm lag wieder unter seinem Kopf halb Richtung Wand ausgestreckt. So hatte Bill ihn bestimmt nicht gelagert, Sherlock musste selbst in diese Position gerobbt sein. In meine Richtung – wie in der Nacht zum Dienstag auch schon… Ich musste mir insgeheim eingestehen, dass das irgendwie anrührend war...  
  
„Ich hol dir erst mal einen Kaffee“, brummte Bill und verließ das Zimmer.  
Ohne den Schlafsack zu verlassen, kroch ich fröstelnd an das Bett heran.  
Sherlocks bleiche Züge waren entspannt und sein Atem ging ruhig. Ich nahm behutsam sein Handgelenk, um den Puls zu messen. Immerhin fühlte er sich wieder recht normal an, der Schlafphase entsprechend ziemlich langsam und eher schwach. Dass Sherlock leicht hypothermisch war, passte ebenfalls zum Tiefschlaf. Zumindest ein bisschen beruhigt, schob ich seinen Arm unter die Decke, denn nach dem Stoßlüften war es doch recht frisch im Zimmer.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern…zu rekonstruieren, wann sich eigentlich gestern Abend mein Verstand ausgeklinkt hatte, aber ich bekam es nicht mehr so recht auf die Reihe. Irgendwann in der Nacht, war ich mal halb bei mir gewesen, hatte aber keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können - anscheinend hatte Bill die Medikation etwas übertrieben, aber egal...  
Mir fiel wieder ein, dass Sherlock schon wieder Aufträge an mich gehabt hatte. Aber sollte ich mich wirklich bei Mycroft melden? War sich Sherlock in diesem Moment darüber im Klaren gewesen, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde? Dass er dann einerseits wirklich würde zugeben müssen, dass Moriarty uns da rausgepaukt hatte und dass es andererseits bedeuten würde, dass Mycroft ihn so bald als möglich aufsuchen würde? Ich beschloss, mich zunächst dem anderen Arbeitsauftrag zuzuwenden und bei Gelegenheit Sherlock einfach noch mal zu fragen, was genau ich Mycroft mitteilen sollte.  
Dann konnte ich ihm auch nochmal meine Notlüge bezüglich meines Blogs und des AB schildern...!  
  
Bill hatte meinen Laptop zusammengeklappt und neben den Nachttisch gelegt. Der Computer hatte wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Matratze herumgestanden.  
  
Eigentlich war ich noch viel zu müde und Sherlock musste sich schonen – aber wenn er später erfahren würde, dass ich mit der Recherche nicht mal angefangen hatte, dann würde er sich auch nur aufregen…  
  
Als meine matten Augen die Schlagzeilen absuchten, blieben sie prompt an folgender Überschrift hängen:    
  
  
„Atomkraftfreies Irland – alles eine große Lüge?  
  
Während Umweltschutzorganisationen und Festausschüsse der staatlichen und kommunalen Regierungen bereits planen, mit welchen Festakten im nächsten Jahr der 30. Jahrestag des Atomausstiegs Irlands begangen werden soll, wollen Angehörige von Greenpeace stark erhöhte radioaktive Strahlung gemessen haben – und zwar da, wo man es am wenigsten vermuten würde. Wer reichert hier Uran an und wo wurde es abgebaut? Oder legt hier jemand falsche Fährten?“  
  
  
„John?  
  
…John!  
Hey, du bist ja völlig abgetaucht…“ Bill hatte an meiner Schulter gerüttelt, als sei ich eingeschlafen, denn wir versuchten natürlich, leise zu sein. „Hier ist dein Kaffee. Ich werde duschen und frühstücken“, verkündete Bill.  
Ich murmelte abwesend ein „Danke“, ohne mit dem Lesen aufzuhören:  
  
  
„(http://www.gaelnet.de/2011/03/31/die-iren-und-ihr-house-carne/) Es ist das südöstlichste Eckchen Irlands. Dahinter kommt erst das Meer und dann irgendwann einmal Frankreich. Carnsore Point nennt sich der Landvorsprung mit felsiger Küste, der zu beiden Seiten von hellen Sandstränden gesäumt wird. Heute drehen sich hier vierzehn Windturbinen und erzeugen Strom im Dienste des irischen Electricity Supply Boards (ESB). Doch ursprünglich hatte das ESB andere Pläne mit dem Carnsore Point. Hier sollte das erste irische Atomkraftwerk entstehen.  
Erstmals bewegten nukleare Überlegungen in den ausgehenden 1960er Jahren die für die Energieversorgung Verantwortlichen in Irland. Die Wirtschaft wuchs und bedurfte immer mehr Energie. Zunächst entstand das Turlough Hill Pumpspeicherkraftwerk in den Wicklow Mountains mit einer Leistung von 292 Megawatt und auch die Ausbeutung des Kinsale-Gasfelds bremsten die Ambitionen nach einem eigenen Reaktor.  
Während der Energiekrise von 1973 wurden die Planungen für den irischen Eintritt ins nukleare Zeitalter dann wieder konkreter. Erst rief der irische Staat das Nuclear Energy Board (Logo oben) als zuständige Aufsichtsbehörde ins Leben, dann beantragte das ESB 1974 beim Wexford County Council eine Baugenehmigung für vier Druckwasserreaktoren am Carnsore Point. Einer sollte sofort errichtet werden, die anderen Blöcke sollten folgen.  
Die gesamtwirtschaftliche Situation bedingte es, dass das Vorhaben noch eine Weile in der Schublade ruhte. 1977 schließlich stand Carnsore Point wieder ganz oben auf der Tagesordnung und nun sollten den Plänen auch Taten folgen. 650 Megawatt Leistung sollte der erste Reaktor haben, doch dann bekam die irische Regierung eine Leistung ganz anderer Art zu spüren.  
Binnen kürzester Zeit schossen im ganzen Land Bürgerinitiativen aus dem Boden, denn ganz offensichtlich sahen die Bürger einen Einstieg in die Kernenergie nicht als den Segen, als den die politische Führung das Projekt zu präsentieren suchte. 48 Anti-AKW-Gruppen entstanden landesweit, alleine in Dublin formierten sich 16 Initiativen. Mit Flugblättern, Infobriefen, Protestmärschen und Mahnwachen vor ESB-Niederlassungen mobilisierten die Gruppen eine Protestbewegung, die auf eine breite Basis in der Bevölkerung bauen konnte.  
  
Wo sich heute Windräder drehen, sollten vor 30 Jahren vier Kernreaktoren entstehen.  
Die Protestbewegung gipfelte in einer Reihe von Konzert-Festivals in Carnsore bei dem tausende auf dem Areal campten, sich in Diskussionen und Workshops einbrachten und Künstlern von Christy Moore und Chris de Burgh lauschten. Zu einem Symbol des Widerstands wurde das von Jim Whelan komponierte und von Moore vorgetragene Lied “The House down in Carne”.  
Im Text des Liedes heißt es unter anderem “My name is Nuke Power, a terror am I, I can cause such destruction on land, sea or sky. Your Minister tells you I’ll do you no harm, If he locks me up in that house down in Carne.”  
Spätestens nach den Konzerten konnte die öffentliche Meinung nicht mehr ignoriert werden. Ungewollte Schützenhilfe lieferte zudem die partielle Kernschmelze im Kernkraftwerk von Harrisburg in den USA im Jahr 1979. Zwar wollte man von Regierungsseite noch immer nicht von dem Prestigeprojekt lassen, doch das Meinungsbild in Irland ließ de facto eine Umsetzung des Projekts in unendliche Weiten rücken, so dass die Regierung und das ESB das Vorhaben 1981 endgültig begruben.  
Für die extra gegründete Atombehörde, das Nuclear Energy Board, wurde das Projektende zum Damaskuserlebnis. Statt fürderhin Atomenergie zu befürworten fand das Amt nun seine Rolle genau entgegengesetzt im Strahlenschutz. 1992 richtete die irische Regierung das Radiological Protection Institute of Ireland als Nachfolgebehörde für das Nuclear Energy Board ein. Bis heute schwelt die Diskussion um die Kernenergie jedoch weiter, ein Blick in diverse Online-Foren verrät, dass es immer noch Befürworter für ein atomares Irland gibt. (Ende des echten Artikels.)  
  
Oder haben wir es längst im Verborgenen? Was passiert heute in Carnsore Point? Gewinnung von Atomstrom? Experimente mit radioaktivem Material oder Anreicherung von Uran…? Greenpeace hat geäußert, die Messergebnisse sprächen für letzteres. Wie auch immer: Zum Wochenende wird mit Demonstrationen bis hin zu gewaltsamen Protestaktionen gerechnet.“  
  
  
Ich starrte fassungslos den Bildschirm an und hetzte ohne zu atmen durch den Text. Irland, schon wieder? Konnte das Zufall sein? Hier wurde die Frage gestellt, wo das Uran herkam, das da angereichert wurde...!  
  
Sherlock hatte wissen wollen, wo Uran abgebaut und wo es angereichert wurde, ob die Zahlen von Produktion, Eigenbedarf und Export zusammenpassten – würde man sich denn nicht die Mühe machen, solche Zahlen ordentlich zu frisieren?  
  
Mir kam noch eine andere Idee. Ich hatte mal auf einer Fortbildung einen renommierten Kollegen gehört, der Greenpeace nahe stand und auf Umweltgifte und deren Folgen spezialisiert war – eine richtige Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet...!  
Ich googlete ihn, machte seine Mailadresse ausfindig und schrieb ihm eine Nachricht, in der ich nochmals seinen faszinierenden Vortrag von damals lobte und ihn fragte, an welchen Krankheiten Arbeiter in Uranbergwerken zu erkennen wären und ob er ermitteln könne, ob genau diese Krankheitsbilder irgendwo auf der Welt verstärkt vorkamen, obwohl dort angeblich gar kein Uran abgebaut wurde… – für einen Greenpeace-Sympathisanten ein gefundenes Fressen – er würde sich draufstürzen – auch wenn er sich an mich – unter den vielen Teilnehmern an dieser Veranstaltung – ziemlich sicher nicht mehr erinnerte...  
  
  
„John? Sag mal, recherchierst du schon wieder?“ raunte Bill fassungslos.  
„Kein schlechtes Mittel gegen das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit...“, gab ich zurück.  
„Du musst etwas essen. Mrs Hudson behauptet, du hättest seit dem Frühstück gestern nichts mehr zu dir genommen, STIMMT DAS...?" fragte er mit einem empörten Unterton.    
„Nun…äh, ja… Ja, stimmt...“, gab ich zu. Ich hatte mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Nachdem Sherlock darauf bestanden hatte, darüber informiert zu werden, weshalb ich es für nötig hielt, mit meinem Revolver an seinem Krankenlager Wache zu schieben, war alles komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen...  
  
„Ihr spinnt doch alle beide…“, brummte Bill.  
Ich verwarf den Gedanken, bei dem Sergeant eine Bestellung aufzugeben, sondern eilte hinaus, um mir rasch ein Frühstück zusammen zu stellen, und kehrte damit in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück. Da ich immer noch fror, kroch ich in meinen Schlafsack zurück und arbeitete am Boden hockend an meinen Laptop weiter.  
  
“Dann noch ein schönes Picknick!“ brummte Bill kopfschüttelnd.  
Ich sah auf: „Hör zu, Bill, tut mir echt Leid, wenn ich dich gestern Abend erschreckt habe..."  
„Ich…ich muss mal an die frische Luft“, stellte Bill fest und ging.  
  
– ...'Okay…anscheinend bin ich jetzt schon genauso schwer zu ertragen wie Sherlock'... –  ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich dabei seltsam sarkastisch, es störte mich nicht wirklich – ach was: Es amüsierte mich sogar – auch wenn Bill das wohl nicht verdient hatte...!  
  
Ich bookmarkte verschiedene Suchergebnisse in einen Extra-Ordner, checkte Mails und die aktuellen Zeitungen.  
  
  
„John. Was hast du bisher?“  
  
Sherlock...!  
  
Ich hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Wie würde er drauf sein? Es war schon gestern Abend klar gewesen, dass ein Teil von ihm weiter kämpfen, sich nicht geschlagen geben wollte – ein anderer Teil dagegen schien gebrochen am Boden zu liegen… – ...endgültig oder heilbar…?  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sherlock! Ich hoffe, du hast einigermaßen schlafen können…?“  
„Nun, mir blieb ja gar nichts anderes übrig, Doktor…“, spottete er mit einem leicht grimmigen Grinsen. „Also. Wie ich sehe, warst du nicht ganz untätig. Was haben wir…?“  
„Langsam…!“ bremste ich ihn. „Nicht ohne Gegenleistung...!“  
Sherlock starrte mich so perplex an, dass ich lachen musste.  
„Ach, Sherlock…! Was denkst du denn…? Du musst versuchen, etwas zu essen, das ist doch wohl klar! Zwei Scheiben Toast. Und erst eine halbe Stunde später bekommst du Ergebnisse, wenn dein Magen nicht streikt...! Deal?"  
  
Sherlock zog eine Grimasse und schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Bah, bist du gemein…! Du untergräbst meine Therapie…!“ schmollte er.  
„…Deine...?“ fragte ich verdutzt zurück. „Deine Therapie... – und die besteht – worin…?“  
„Herauszufinden, worin ich Moriarty unabsichtlich unterstützt habe…! Ich hoffe darauf, dass es strafbar ist, was er da tut…“  
Ich gab mir Mühe, meine Erleichterung zu verbergen – sein Kampfgeist imponierte mir und ich war froh, dass er längst nicht so verzweifelt wirkte, wie ich insgeheim befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem musste ich sehen, dass ich meine Position jetzt ausnutze.  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Aber den schnelleren Therapieerfolg erreichen wir mit Nahrungsaufnahme – außerdem darf ich dich an den Venenkatheter erinnern…?“  
„Leg’ es nicht darauf an, dass ich ihn wieder selbst rausziehe…“ knurrte er angriffslustig – aber ohne jeglichen Anflug an Feindseligkeit.    
„Wolltest du mir nicht beweisen, dass Verdauung, Stoffwechsel und dergleichen keine Herausforderung für dich darstellen?“ hielt ich dagegen.  
  
„Also schön. Den Kaffee nehme ich schwarz, mit zwei Stück Zucker.“  
„Nichts da. Koffein und Teein sind bis auf weiteres ersatzlos gestrichen. Wenn du müde bist, wirst du schon schlafen müssen.“  
Er sah mich mit leicht gerunzelten Brauen aber schmunzelnd an und schnurrte schließlich: „Aye, Captain…“  
Es klang ungewohnt gutmütig.  
Trotzdem nahm ich den Laptop mit hinaus, während ich ihm Frühstück holte...  
Er verweigerte jeglichen Brotaufstrich oder Belag, sondern machte sich daran, den Toast mit Kamillentee herunter zu spülen – während ich quasi auf der Lauer lag, um ihn zurecht zu weisen, falls er Anstalten machen sollte, ihn nahezu unzerkaut hinunter zu schlingen… Aber anscheinend war Sherlock fest entschlossen, seinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen und dabei nichts zu riskieren. Er nahm geradezu lächerlich kleine Bissen zwischen seine Schneidezähne und verarbeitete sie äußerst gewissenhaft.  
  
"Inzwischen“, begann er, nachdem er die beiden Scheiben Toast bewältigt hatte – etwas angestrengt, aber mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie mir schien –  
„…kannst du dich ja auf alle Fälle schon mal bei Mycroft melden.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest…?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
Er lächelte schräg und sagte leise: „Wenn ich noch etwas retten will, werde ich da wohl durch müssen, John…“  
  
Ermittlungen  
  
  
Sherlock gab mir genaue Anweisungen, welche Fragen ich Mycroft stellen, welche Informationen er für unsere Ermittlungen in Erfahrung bringen sollte. Als ganz entscheidend betrachtete Sherlock die Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dass sein Bruder niemandem, nicht einmal seinen engsten Mitarbeitern wie Anthea auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber anvertrauen durfte, hinter was wir da her waren...  
In meiner Mail informierte ich Mycroft außerdem über meine Ausreden bezüglich des Blogs und ermahnte ihn vor allem, nur ja den Flug von Athen nach London mit keiner Silbe zu erwähnen und Sherlock während des bevorstehenden Besuchs nicht zu überfordern.  
Nachdem ich die Mail abgeschickt hatte, löschte ich sie sofort aus dem Postausgang und vergewisserte mich, dass die Seite mit der verschickten Mail bereits abgelaufen war.  
In seiner ersten Antwort kündigte Mycroft an, ab 15.30 kommen zu können. Mein Text war nicht in seiner Mail. Offenbar rechnete er damit, dass ich Sherlock an mein Laptop ließ und dass dieser seine Mails an mich lesen würde...  
  
Die halbe Stunde verstrich und Sherlock zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Übelkeit. Auf sein Wort allein hätte ich mich nicht verlassen, aber da er weder blass wurde, noch zu schwitzen begann und sich auch sein Puls nicht veränderte, schien tatsächlich alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
Er funkelte mich triumphierend an, streckte mir wortlos seinen linken Arm hin und befahl mir mit dieser stummen Geste, dass ich ihn endlich von dem störenden Venenkatheter befreien solle. Ich gehorchte schmunzelnd und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht doch noch verfrüht war. Nachdem ich die Blutung gestillt und eine Mullkompresse auf den Einstich geklebt hatte, zog sich Sherlock auf den linken Ellenbogen hoch.  
Ich hätte ihm nun natürlich das gesamte Material mailen können, aber stattdessen überließ ich ihm meinen Laptop, denn so war ich weniger befangen, ihn und auch seine Arbeit genauestens im Auge zu behalten, denn falls sich mir die Möglichkeit dazu bot, würde ich verhindern, dass er über irgendwelche Reizworte wie "Flugzeug" oder "Bruchlandung" stolperte...  
  
"John. Nikotinpflaster. Vier sollten genügen!" kommandierte er mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Für einen Moment war ich völlig verblüfft.  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!" japste ich entgeistert.  
"John! Ich muss nachdenken", erklärte er entrüstet.  
"Das konntest du die letzten zwei Tage ziemlich gut ohne dieses Gift!" konterte ich.  
"Das waren ja auch kaum mehr als geistige Fingerübungen…! – das hier ist ein vier-Pflaster-Problem!"  
"Du bekommst keinesfalls mehr als eines", gab ich mich zum Schein geschlagen. "Wo – ?"  
"Im Gefach über der Goethe-Büste", kam er meiner Frage zuvor.  
Ich drehte den Kopf dem Wandschrank zu... – und sprang dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zur Kommode... – wo ich prompt mit Sherlock zusammenstieß...!  
Ich schnappte sein Handgelenk und entwand ihm die Schachtel. Als sich sein bleiches Gesicht vor Schmerz und Zorn verzerrte, warf ich sie weit von mir in Richtung Fenster, packte den schwankenden Körper unter den Achseln und wuchtete ihn ins Bett zurück.  
"Tut mir Leid, Sherlock..." seufzte ich aufrichtig...  
Er rieb sich keuchend sein malträtiertes Handgelenk und grinste mich wütend an: "Gelungene Finte, Doktor...!" stellte er grimmig fest.  
"Ich bin lernfähig", gab ich zurück. "Ist dir schwindlig?" fragte ich dann und fühlte seinen empor geschnellten Puls.  
"Ein wenig...", gab Sherlock zu und schloss kleinlaut die Augen.  
  
Sein Herz raste und der kalte Schweiß, der auf seiner Stirn perlte, hätte allein schon ausgereicht, um mir zu beweisen, dass sein Kreislauf für dieses Manöver noch viel zu schwach gewesen war. Kein Wunder, nachdem er fast fünf Tage fest gelegen hatte…!  
Ich sammelte verärgert die Nikotinpflaster auf, steckte sie in meine Hosentasche, holte aus dem Bad einen feuchten Waschlappen und legte ihn Sherlock auf die Stirn. Er griff danach, wischte sich über den Hals und... öffnete die Augen... – mein Kopf zuckte gerade noch rechtzeitig nach links, als der Lappen auch schon an meinem Ohr vorbei flog und mit vernehmlichem Klatschen gegen die Kommode prallte, vor der ich gerade wieder angekommen war.  
Sherlock richtete sich auf und wandte sich wieder meinem Laptop zu. Ohne weiteren Kommentar ließ er mich auf dem Bildschirm mitlesen.  
  
"Eine gute Idee, nach typischen Krankheiten zu suchen", murmelte Sherlock nach einer Weile monoton. Auch wenn jeder andere gesagt hätte, dass es gelangweilt geklungen hatte... – mir war klar, dass diese Bemerkung ein ungeheures Lob bedeutete.  
Ich hatte unter anderem einen Artikel exzerpiert, in dem es darum ging, dass hauptsächlich die indigene Bevölkerung unter der Gewinnung zu leiden hatte – nicht nur, weil sie diese Drecksarbeit machen mussten, sondern weil das zu allem Überfluss auch noch im Tagebau geschah, so dass die gesamte Gegend betroffen war. Aus Nordamerika, Canada und Australien gibt es Daten, aber immer nur kleine Gruppen und keine Längsschnittstudien. In Indien werden zunehmend Wanderarbeiter für kurze Zeit eingesetzt, in China vorzugsweise Häftlinge... Unter den Folgeerscheinungen galten als gesichert: Lungensilikose, Lungen- und Bronchialkarzinom, Karzinome im Nasen-Rachenbereich, als wahrscheinlich galten: Niereninsuffizienz und Nierenkarzinome, unspezifische Tumore, Lymphome, Leukämie, Magen- und Gallenblasen-Karzinome, Frühgeburten, Fehlgeburten, Missgeburten. Weitere Krankheiten werden zusätzlich beobachtet, aber das Problem dabei ist: Weder in Afrika noch in Indien, noch in Russland werden neutrale Studien erlaubt. Konzerneigene Krankenhäuser geben keine Daten heraus. Ärzte, die eine strahlenbedingte Krankheit in Erwägung ziehen, werden entlassen, bekommen teilweise Berufsverbot. Der Tod wird dem Rauchen oder AIDS angelastet.  
  
– ...hier konnte sich Sherlock nicht verkneifen anzumerken, dass ich nun wohl einsehen müsse, dass das Rauchen sooo schädlich gar nicht sei...  
"Eine Unverschämtheit, so einem armen Massenmörder auch noch Opfer anzulasten, an denen er völlig unschuldig ist...!" ereiferte ich mich sarkastisch.  
  
Wie auch immer: Unsere Atomgegner, die hierzulande gegen AKWs und Endlager demonstrierten, jammerten verglichen mit diesen fernen Mitmenschen auf einem ziemlich hohen Niveau...  
  
Als ein Signal eine eintreffende E-Mail ankündigte, schob Sherlock den Laptop näher zu mir. Es war tatsächlich die Reaktion auf meine Anfrage: Greenpeace war längst an dem Thema dran und besagter Spezialist hatte eine fast komplette Studie...! Sherlock schrieb sofort an Mycroft, damit er den Professor anwies, die Studie noch zwei Tage zurück zu halten – um wirkungsvoller zuschlagen zu können...  
EiIN Problem bei der Suche nach der Herkunft von Uran, ist, dass auf den Markt das Zwischenprodukt "Yellow Cake" gelangt: Im Uranerz ist bis zu 0,1 % Uran in Form von Oxiden enthalten. Nach dem Erzabbau folgt als erste Verarbeitungsstufe die Herstellung von Yellowcake. Die Uranoxide können aus dem abgebauten Erz mit Säuren herausgelöst werden. Aus zwei Tonnen abgebautem Erz wird in Uranmühlen ungefähr ein Kilogramm Yellowcake gewonnen. Es besteht zu mehr als 80 % aus Uranverbindungen, Spuren anderer eventuell verräterischer Substanzen waren meist nicht nachweisbar.  
  
Mycroft antwortete mit einem aktuellen, umfangreichen aber auch noch unvollständigen Bericht der Inspektoren der Internationalen Atomenergieorganisation (IAEA) in Wien. Zu dem Artikel über Strahlung in Irland hatte er Informationen der Special Detective Unit (SDU), dass ihnen eine Charge Yellow Cake in die Hände gefallen war, der Tantalit und Niob enthielt.  
Sherlock und ich erstarrten fast simultan und sahen einander an: "Coltan", stellten wir zeitgleich fest. "Das grenzt es deutlich ein", stellte Sherlock fest. "Und ob. ...und davon kommen nur Gebiete mit größeren Gewässern in Frage", ergänzte ich grimmig.  
  
Sherlock arbeitete fieberhaft. Natürlich gelang es mir nicht, mit seinem Lesetempo mit zu halten – nach zweieinhalb Stunden bekam ich allmählich Kopfschmerzen...  
  
  
"Mach bald eine Pause, Sherlock", ermahnte ich ihn. "Du solltest vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas ausruhen. Die Besprechung mit Mycroft wird sicher noch anstrengend genug."  
Der Consulting Detective gab mir zwar keinerlei Bestätigung, dass er mich gehört hatte, aber ich hatte eine kurze Bewegung seiner Augen – halb in meine Richtung – bemerkt und tatsächlich rollte er sich nach ziemlich genau drei Stunden Arbeit nach hinten auf den Rücken, um seine bevorzugte Denkerpose einzunehmen. Endlich konnte er auch den linken Arm wieder anwinkeln und die Handflächen vor dem Kinn zusammenlegen. Ich schnappte mir den Laptop und las die Ergebnisse seiner Recherche zu Ende.  
  
Bald darauf hörte ich leise die Stimmen von Mrs Hudson und Bill aus unserer Küche herüber dringen. Es roch nach Hühnerfrikassee und Reis. Mit einem leisen Seufzen kringelte sich Sherlock auf der Seite zusammen und kuschelte sich in seine Decke.  
Ich sah da zwei Interpretationsmöglichkeiten: Entweder er musste immer noch ziemlich erschöpft sein, wenn er sich seine Kräfte aus eigener Entscheidung so vernünftig einteilte, oder er hatte seine Überlegungen aufgrund der vorhandenen Daten zu seiner Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen... Möglicherweise auch beides...  
  
Als ich hörte, dass Bill sich näherte, fing ich ihn vor der Tür ab, damit er Sherlock nicht stören sollte und schickte ihn gleich zum Lunch. Mein alter Freund hatte sich abreagiert und war wieder sichtlich besserer Laune - und zwar noch bevor ich ihm in Aussicht stellte, ihm zwischen 15.00 und 18.00 freizugeben...möglicherweise auch länger…  
  
Um kurz vor eins streckte sich Sherlock aus seiner zusammen gerollten Haltung und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um dann träge zu mir hoch zu blinzeln.  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich Mycroft nicht so empfangen werde“, brummte er.  
„Vollkommen klar. Aber zuerst wirst du etwas essen.“  
„Schon wieder…“  
„Stell dich nicht so an“, meckerte ich zurück. Ich verließ das Zimmer. Bill, der in der Küche Kaffee gekocht hatte, löste mich kurz ab und ich wärmte das Essen auf - und versteckte die Nikotinpflaster.  
Als ich zurückkam, hatte sich Sherlock bereits aufgesetzt und ich stellte das Tablett mit unsern beiden Tellern und Löffeln auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, während Bill wortlos verschwand.  
Ich hätte nun so etwas sagen können, wie ‚Guten Appetit’ oder ‚Lass es dir schmecken’, aber das passte nicht recht bei Sherlock, er hatte es einfach nicht mit diesen Floskeln. Als er mich ansah und ich ihm den Löffel hinhielt, verflog meine befangene Ratlosigkeit mit einem Mal und ich sagte mit entschuldigendem Lächeln: „Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier…“  
„Eine sehr gute Idee, John“, ging er darauf ein und lächelte zurück. Fast zwei Wochen war es her, dass er sich mit Angelos Pasta von mir verabschiedet hatte…! Und wenn ich ihn nicht begleitet hätte, wäre es wirklich ein Lebwohl für immer geworden…!  
Er ließ den Löffel sinken. „John? Alles in Ordnung?“    
„Hm? Eh…ja, alles okay…nur… – Willkommen zuhause…“  
Wir löffelten schweigend Mrs Hudsons Hühnerfrikassee und tauschten einvernehmliche Blicke, die zu sagen schienen – „schon viel besser, als so ein zugiger Balkon und Kaffee aus Pappbechern…“    
  
Nicht nur DIE Portion, die Sherlock zu sich nahm, war lächerlich klein – denn mir wurde ein weiters Mal deutlich, wie unglaublich das war, dass wir beide hier überhaupt saßen…! Zwar mehr oder weniger erschöpft und angeschlagen, aber beinahe unversehrt...!  
Sherlock schob schließlich den Löffel zwischen vier und fünf Uhr auf seinen Teller. Ich würde ihn zu nicht mehr zwingen, sein Magen war sicherlich noch wenig belastbar.  
  
Ich räumte das Tablett beiseite und brachte ihm Zahnputzzeug, eine Schüssel und den Rasierapparat.  
„Ich werde duschen“, verkündete er trotzig. Ich hatte schon so etwas geahnt – und verstehen konnte ich es ja auch...  
„Dann erstmal – Füße auf den Boden. Wenn du dich so rasiert und dir die Zähne geputzt hast, sehen wir weiter…“    
Sherlock verstand, was ich meinte und nahm die Herausforderung an, er rutschte an den rechten Rand des Bettes und stellte die Fußsohlen auf den Boden. Ich behielt ihn im Auge und checkte seinen Kreislauf, als er mit Rasur und Zahnreinigung fertig war.  
Es wurde eine zähe Verhandlung. Wir einigten uns zuletzt darauf, dass ich ihn bis ins Bad brachte und er in der Wanne sitzend duschen würde und zwar bei angelehnter Tür – so dass ich selbst ein angestrengtes Keuchen schon mitbekommen hätte. Sherlock befreite sich selbst vom Kondom-Urinal und ich stützte in bis zur Badewanne…  
Ich beobachtete mit den Ohren, wie er zurecht kam…und war halb und halb darauf vorbereitet, jeden Moment ein schmerzhaftes Rumpeln zu hören, wenn er halb ohnmächtig in die Wanne donnern würde… –  
...als schließlich der Föhn losrauschte, wurde mir klar, dass ich über dieses Detail überhaupt nicht nachgedacht hatte...  
...aber zuletzt erschien Sherlock mit einem kleinen abgekämpften Siegerlächeln im Türrahmen… – obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, ICH würde einen Schlafanzug rauslegen, hatte er bereits einen angezogen und auch den geliebten blauen Morgenmantel angelegt. Ich ging ihm entgegen und er stützte sich kurz auf meine Schulter, ehe er zittrig vor Anstrengung in sein Bett zurück schlüpfte.  
  
„Alls okay…?“ fragte ich.  
„Aber ja…bestens…“ schnurrte Sherlock und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Eine Wolke von Aftershave wälzte sich unaufhaltsam über mich…und ich musste grinsen…  
"...okay...schlaf noch etwas – in eineinhalb Stunden kommt Mycroft..."  
Auch Bill war darüber informiert. Nur deshalb konnte ich mich halbwegs entspannen, denn er würde mich um allerspätestens 15.00 Uhr wecken...

 

  
  
**Ausholen zum Gegenschlag…**

 

  
  
14:33…der bevorstehende Termin erfüllte mich mit Unruhe. Ich ging nach oben, um mich zu duschen, zu rasieren, die Zähne zu putzen und mich umzuziehen, bevor die britische Regierung bei uns Einzug halten würde.  
Um 14:45 entließ ich Bill in seinen freien Nachmittag.  
Anschließend weckte ich Sherlock. Brummend und widerwillig blinzelnd rollte er sich noch enger zusammen und nuschelte verärgert: „Also wirklich, John: Ich brauche Kaffee…!“  
„Hör auf zu quengeln. Nimm ein Glas kaltes Wasser stattdessen, wenn du das deinem Magen schon zutraust.“  
Ich goss sein Wasserglas voll. „Du musst jetzt sowieso wieder selber trinken, denk’ dran…“, sagte ich und räumte den Infusionsbeutel weg. Ich riss das Fenster sperrangelweit auf, was natürlich erneutes Protestgegrummel seitens meines Patienten erzeugte.  
Erst als ich das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, überflog er nochmals seine Aufzeichnungen.  
  
Gegen zwanzig nach Drei setzte sich Sherlock auf, schob die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte die Füße auf den Boden.  
„Mir ist zwar klar, wo du hin willst, aber sag doch einfach bescheid“, wies ich ihn kopfschüttelnd zurecht. Ich hatte ihn erreicht, beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und schob meine Hand in sein Kreuz. Wortlos zog er sich an meiner Schulter hoch, ließ mich bereits an der Badezimmertür wieder los und klinkte sie hinter sich ein. Ich wartete, bis er wieder herauskam und hatte Sherlock gerade erst wieder auf dem Bett abgesetzt, als es auch schon klingelte.  
  
Zu früh…!  
Als ich die Küche betrat, hörte ich bereits Mrs Hudsons aufgebrachte Stimme, ...noch höher als gewöhnlich: „Aber wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage! Mr Holmes übernimmt derzeit keine Fälle...! –  
Ohhh…!“  
  
In der Halle stand ein Rocker in schwarzer Motorradkluft mit wildem Bart und rotem Kopftuch – in Piratenmanier schräg hinten geknotet. Er presste sich einen blutdurchtränkten Lappen gegen die Hüfte, hielt unserer armen Mrs Hudson ein Messer unter die Nase und funkelte sie finster an. „Nun verschwinden Sie schon! Und wehe, Sie rufen die Bullen, Muttchen…!“ knurrte er mit einer ganz merkwürdig heiseren Stimme.  
  
Ich hätte gar nicht genau benennen können, WAS es war...! – ...aber in mir machte es auf einmal ‚klick’ und ich nahm all meine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und sagte:    
„Lassen Sie’s gut sein, Mrs H. – Ich vermute, der Herr benötigt einen Chirurgen, der keine dummen Fragen stellt und nicht jedes alberne, kleine Projektil gleich an die Polizei weiter leitet, habe ich recht?…“  
Der Rocker erstarrte.  
„Ist gut“, grinste ich. „Kommen Sie rauf. – Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Mrs Hudson…“  
Als der Motorradtyp die Treppen hinaufstieg, vergaß er anfangs sogar zu hinken…  – so sehr hatte ich ihn erschreckt...!  
Ich ließ ihn schnell in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Dann zückte ich geistesgegenwärtig mein Handy und fotografierte den völlig entgeisterten Rocker, bevor ich den lauernden Lachanfall endlich über mich herein brechen ließ...!    
„Oh, Sie sind wirklich unmöglich…!“ stieß ich unter krampfhaftem Kichern hervor. „Wie können Sie nur…die arme Mrs H…“ japste ich grinsend. „Oh, Mycroft...!, das ist echt...unbezahlbar…!“  stöhnte ich schließlich und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. “Nein...! – ...um alles in der Welt, bleiben Sie so..., das wird ihn aufheitern…!“ Ehe die britische Regierung sich demaskieren konnte, schnappte ich ihn am Handgelenk, schleifte ihn zu Sherlocks Zimmer und schubste ihn hinein...!    
     
Es war einfach schön, von Sherlock einmal wieder dieses kleine, tiefe, kehlige Kichern zu hören... – und ich konnte nicht anders und begann ebenfalls von neuem zu giggeln, ...was Mycroft noch bedröppelter dreinschauen ließ und seinem jüngeren Bruder ein krampfhaft breites Grinsen und schließlich einen völlig ungewohnten Roséton aufs Gesicht zauberte...!  
Als ich allerdings meinen Laptop bemerkte, der komischerweise am Fußende des Bettes stand, ...und begriff, dass Sherlock diesen Auftritt mit der Webcam aufnahm, prustete ich unaufhaltsam los...  
     
„Ahh, Mycroft…dass du dich maskieren würdest, war ja klar! Und wieso auch nicht...? – in sieben Tagen ist Karneval. Aber als ich John so loskichern hörte, war mir klar, dass du dich selbst übertroffen haben musst...“, seufzte Sherlock etwas außer Atem und brachte den Laptop links neben sich in Sicherheit.  
  
„Okay. Wenn es stimmt, dass Lachen die beste Medizin ist, dann danke für Ihre Mithilfe bei der Therapie, Mycroft…!“ grinste ich. „Ich geh’ mal einen Tee kochen...“  
  
„Sherlock…wie geht es dir…?“ hörte ich Mycroft noch fragen, bevor ich die Tür schloss.  
Als ich gerade die Küche erreicht hatte, klopfte es zaghaft. Ich öffnete: „Mrs H. – grade wollte ich Ihnen kurz bescheid sagen…“  
„Um Himmels Willen, John, ich hatte schon Angst, dieser fürchterliche Mensch hätte Sie beide bereits aufgeschlitzt!!!“  
„Aber nein...! Der ist über Ihr Erscheinen sicher mehr erschrocken als Sie über seins… Denken Sie einfach nicht mehr an ihn...! Ich kann’s nicht erklären…!“  
Ängstlichkeit wich einem listigen Lächeln. „Ahhh, geheim…“ Amüsiert machte sie eine Geste, als verschließe sie ihren Mund mit einem Schlüssel und werfe ihn weg. Dann kicherte sie wie ein Schulmädchen aus einem Gymnasium für höhere Töchter und ging wieder nach unten.  
  
Ich kochte schwarzen Tee für Mycroft und mich und eine Kräutertee-Mischung, die nicht allzu medizinisch roch, für Sherlock.  
Als ich zu den Brüdern zurückkehrte, saß Sherlock gegen das Brett am Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt aufrecht da und Mycroft auf dem Stuhl. Den Laptop hatten sie auf den Nachttisch gestellt und der Wecker war auf den Boden ausquartiert worden.  
Die beiden Superhirne befanden sich mitten in einem heftigen Disput, von dem ich so aus dem Stand nur etwa die Hälfte durchschaute. Ich schenkte Tee aus, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, nachdem ich das Tablett auf der Matratze abgestellt hatte. Da auf dem übrigen Stuhl zwischen dem Kopfende des Bettes und der Badezimmertür Sherlocks Glas und Wasserflasche standen, zog ich mich mit meinem Teebecher ans Fußende des Bettes zurück.  
  
„Ich habe den Artikel über Carnsore Point rausnehmen und dementieren lassen. Dennoch: Nachdem er einmal veröffentlicht war, arbeitet die Zeit gegen uns. Für die IAEA und auch für Greenpeace und Menschenrechtler ist das alles ein gefundenes Fressen, wenn irgendwo mehr Uran gefördert oder angereichert wird, als genehmigt und angemeldet ist. Aber was würde dabei herauskommen…? …schlechte Presse, Protestkundgebungen, günstigsten Falls Bußgelder, Beschlagnahme von Material – und etliche Bürger, die auf grünen Strom, umsteigen möchten… Es ist nun mal leider nicht strafbar, die Unterprivilegierten auszubeuten…“ –  
  
Komisch, wenn Mycroft das so sagte, klang es irgendwie …ironisch…?!  
  
„Aber wenn wir wirklich nachweisen können, dass eine heimliche Überproduktion schwarz in den Iran geht – unter Umgehung eines bestehenden Handelsembargos…wenn es ein Verstoß gegen die Sanktionen der UNO ist, dann kann es ein empfindlicher Schlag gegen Moriarty werden…“, fuhr Sherlock fort. Er hatte sich für dieses Mal wirklich reingekniet, in die verhasste Politik…  
  
Moment mal…!  
  
Mycroft wusste also schon Bescheid, dass ausgerechnet Moriarty uns gerettet hatte...?  
Sherlock musste, gleich als ich gegangen war, die Gelegenheit genutzt haben, es Mycroft zu sagen, solange sie alleine waren...  
Das überraschte mich… – vor mir musste ihm das doch nicht peinlich sein…! – Und er würde doch wohl keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob es Mycroft unangenehm war…? – Sherlock doch nicht…!  
  
„Es muss doch einen Weg geben, das Material zu markieren“ sagte Sherlock. „Mit einem Element, das sonst in den Brennstäben nicht vorkommt... – Technetium zum Beispiel... – oder auch mit ...Nanochips….?!“  
„Shhht..!“ zischte Mycroft verärgert, „..sonst muss ich dich am Ende noch erschießen…“  
„Dass Technetium in der Natur nicht vorkommt, weiß ich auch. Aber wer soll die Markierung vor Ort erkennen und  dann auch einschreiten?“ fragte ich.  
„Richtig. Aber Chips könnten geortet werden. Und wenn sie in Wien erst Bescheid wissen, …dann wäre es die letzte Lieferung aus dieser Quelle gewesen“, erklärte Sherlock einfach.  
   
„Ihr müsst damit rechnen, dass ihr nur Strohmänner trefft, dass ihr Moriarty bloß wütend macht. Er hat ein Computergenie an der Hand…“ insistierte ich... –  
  
“…oder ist vielleicht selbst eines, das bloß so tut, als könne es keine komplizierteren Geheimbotschaften entwerfen“, unterbrach mich Sherlock.  
  
„Da haben Sie natürlich recht, Captain. Den Kopf hinter dieser …Riesen…sauerei – wenn es denn so ist, wie wir vermuten, werden wir so wohl nicht erwischen... – “    
  
„…aber eins auswischen können wir ihm“, stürzte sich Sherlock auf das kleine Wortspiel.  
  
„Ich habe es begriffen! Aber – verdammt…! Mit diesem Gegenschlag fordert ihr ihn heraus. Das wird ihn nicht einschüchtern!“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
Sherlock sah mich gequält an. „John..! …verstehst du denn nicht…?“  
  
„Nein, Sherlock, das kann er nicht verstehen. Es passt nicht in seine kleinen vernünftigen Denkmuster“, sagte Mycroft und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm. „Aber ich verspreche dir, wir werden diese Schmach nicht einfach so auf uns sitzen lassen. – Es mag manchmal klüger sein, den Feind nicht alles wissen zu lassen, was man über ihn heraus gefunden hat, aber sich derartig düpieren zu lassen, geht eindeutig zu weit…“  
  
„Ich will nur sagen: Er wird sich rächen – wenn er weiß, woher der Schlag gekommen ist…“, warnte ich.  
  
„Captain…, was wir hier zu besprechen haben, ...erfordert höchste Diskretion. Ihre Dienste werden derzeit... nicht benötigt“, erklärte der Secret Service knapp.  
  
  
Mir stockte der Atem.  
  
Ich sah Sherlock an, aber der schaute in Mycrofts Richtung, den Blick halb gesenkt…  
  
–…’Sherlock! Sag was! Darf er mich einfach rauswerfen? Nachdem er wollte, dass ich in den Iran gehe, nachdem er zugelassen hat, dass wir dort fast draufgehen...? Sherlock…!’…– beschwor ich ihn in Gedanken.  
  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
  
  
„Lass uns allein, John.“  
  
  
  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
Eine Minute später vielleicht, saß ich auf den Stufen vor unserer Haustür und hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr vorwärts oder rückwärts zu können. Ich war völlig blockiert. Ich war nicht einmal imstande, mich zu ärgern oder zu wundern, dass ich nicht nach oben in mein Zimmer gegangen war, sondern hier hockte wie ein gottverdammter Penner...  
  
  
„Lass uns allein, John“, hallte seine gelangweilt-monotone Stimme in meinem Kopf wider.  
  
  
Was war aus DEM Sherlock geworden, der gleich zu Beginn unserer Mission alles riskiert hatte, um mich zu retten...der mich fast erwürgt aus einer Seitengasse geholt hatte...? ...der daran dachte, mich durchzufüttern, obwohl er selbst nichts aß, der mir Glassplitter aus den Händen operierte, der daran dachte, mir einen neuen Mantel zu besorgen, oder der fast verzweifelte, als er mich mit einem Herz-Kreislauf-Stillstand aus dem Zayandeh gezogen hatte, ...aus dem Sherlock. der mich davon abhielt, mich erneut ins eisige Meer zu stürzen, weil er mir ansah, dass ich es nicht noch einmal schaffen würde, da wieder heraus zu kommen…?    
  
  
  
  
„John...?!  –  
  
Was glaubst du, was du hier draußen machst...?!  
Selbstmord auf Raten...?!“  
  
  
Es war Bill, der mich durchschüttelte... – plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich hundserbärmlich fror, dass ich durchgeweicht war bis auf die Knochen, dass es in Strömen regnete – ...und dass es schon stockdunkel war...  
  
Leise fluchend zog Bill mich vom Boden hoch – ...hätte er nicht Sherlocks Schlüssel gehabt, hätten wir auch noch klingeln müssen...! Ich ließ mich praktisch willenlos die Treppen hochschieben,...bis Bills Handy klingelte...  
  
„Mycroft Holmes“, raunte er mir zu.  
„Murray? Bin bereits im Haus, Mr Holmes. –  
…so? Der war nur kurz vor der Tür, etwas Luft schnappen, geht ihm nicht – “ –    
„Gib her!“ befahl ich heiser. „Watson“, knurrte ich in Bills Handy.  
„Wir sind für diesmal fertig“, sagte der ältere Holmes. „Schicken Sie den Sergeant nach oben, er soll mich so nicht sehen...“ –  
„Er will, dass du nach oben gehst…“, sagte ich mit entschuldigendem Unterton.  
Bill rollte die Augen, nahm mir sein Telefon ab und machte mir Zeichen, dass ich ihn anrufen solle.  
  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür im ersten Stock. „Bitte, Captain. Auf ein Wort.“  Zähne knirschend trat ich ein.  
  
„Sherlock erzählte mir, dass Sie sein Leben gerettet haben – zum wiederholten Mal…“, sagte der lächerliche Rocker und rang die manikürten Hände, – die Handschuhe noch unter die Achsel geklemmt.      
„So wie er das meine…wir haben aufgehört zu zählen“, erwiderte ich kalt. Letzteres war eine glatte Lüge. ICH erinnerte mich an jedes einzige verdammte nervenaufreibende Mal... – ob das allerdings auch für den Soziopathen galt…?    
  
„Ich fürchte, ich schulde Ihnen eine Erklärung, John…“  
  
–…’Ach!? – Sind wir jetzt wieder bei ‚John’…!?’… –  
  
„Ich wollte Sie heute von Anfang an nicht dabei haben... Naja…Sherlock…! Ich habe mich beschwatzen lassen... mein kleiner Bruder...!  Ich wollte ihm den Gefallen tun...  
– es war falsch…ich vertraue Ihnen, John, wirklich...! …aber hier...hier  werden Bereiche tangiert, in die ich weder Sie noch Sherlock einweihen darf… – tja... so habe ich schließlich auf beiden Seiten versagt...!  
Nun, wie auch immer: Drängen Sie ihn nicht zu einer Erklärung – er darf es Ihnen nicht sagen – und... ICH... habe damit schon viel zu viel gesagt – “  
  
Ich wischte den verdammten MI-5 und -6 beiseite und eilte in Sherlocks Zimmer...  
  
  
Sherlock lehnte noch immer aufrecht am Kopfende des Bettes, aber er hatte das linke Bein angestellt und seine Stirn auf den linken Unterarm gebettet, der über seinem angewinkelten Knie hing.  
Sein Gesicht war bleich und seine Atmung hastig und flach...  
  
„Sherlock! Um Himmels willen, du musst dich hinlegen!“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„John…!“ Er ließ sich helfen, bis er auf dem Rücken lag...  
Warum um alles in der Welt hatte ich Idiot mich rauswerfen lassen? – Aus dem Krankenzimmer meines Patienten...? Natürlich hatte er sich übernommen – ...als ob das nicht vorhersehbar gewesen wäre…!  
  
„John...wieso bist du so nass, als hätte ich dich grade aus dem Wasser gezogen…?“ murmelte Sherlock verwirrt.  
„Ach, das ist nur ein bisschen guter alter englischer Regen…“, faselte ich.  
Ich fühlte seinen Puls, er war rasch und leicht unregelmäßig von der Anstrengung und Aufregung.  
  
„John…?“ stöhnte er matt.  
  
„Ist schon gut. Ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich werde dir was geben, damit du schlafen kannst… Brauchst du noch etwas?“  
  
„...Mycroft...! Er wollte dich nicht dabei haben. ..Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn überredet…aber ich hatte ihn…nicht…überzeugt…“  
  
“Ich verstehe schon. Ist gut! Ich bin nicht beleidigt... – “  
versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen...  
  
„Ich darf dir das nicht sagen… – aber ich möchte, dass du’s weißt…“  
„Sherlock, dann solltest du es... – “  
„Nein. Du musst es wissen…!" stöhnte Sherlock angespannt. "Anonymous hat an theimprobableone gemailt: „Hallo, UK! Die Rettung Ihres Top-Agenten und seines Assistenten war diesmal gratis. Was wäre Ihnen denn so eine Gefälligkeit in Zukunft wert? Eventuell kommen wir ins Geschäft...?“  
  
Ich zuckte wie von einem Stromschlag gepeitscht zusammen. „Dann WEISS er alles?!“ schrie ich entsetzt.  
  
„Er nannte Mycroft "UK", schrieb auch nicht „Bruder“ sondern „Agent“…also…weiß er wohl nicht alles…“ ächzte Sherlock matt.  
„Und die Falle, die du mit Morrys ausgeheckt hast…?!“ fragte ich atemlos. „...Sherlock, wir reden hier von einem richtigen IT-Crack – er hat sich irgendwie in diese Atomanlage reingehackt – verdammt, er… er ist besser als Morrys…!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Ich weiß..., ich weiß, John…ich hab’s begriffen...“, flüsterte Sherlock kraftlos mit bebender Stimme.  
  
Zitternd zog ich eine Spritze mit einem Sedativum auf und verabreichte sie Sherlock…blieb an seiner Seite bis er endlich völlig erschöpft einschlief…  
...dann rief ich Bill an, denn allmählich klapperten mir in meinen nassen Sachen wirklich buchstäblich die Zähne…

  
  
  
**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn in 221b**

  
  
  
Als ich nach einer heißen Dusche wieder in einem trockenen Jogginganzug steckte, ging ich wieder nach unten. Noch an der Tür beobachtete ich für ein paar Momente den schlafenden Sherlock. Ich würde meine Mails checken müssen – morgen würde ich Mycroft keinesfalls zu ihm lassen. Hätte er ihn nicht mit dieser Mail von Moriarty an ihn noch verschonen können?! Immerhin mussten wir uns jetzt wegen der scheußlichen Falle keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, denn: Bestellter Skandal bei den Royals hin oder her, nun hatte Moriarty Mycroft so oder so auf dem Kieker… – gut…die Vorwürfe hatte jetzt ohnehin bloß ich mir gemacht, oder…?  
  
Bill drückte mir einen dampfenden Becher in die Hand. „Was war denn nur los mit dir?“ fragte er seufzend.  
„Nichts, was ich dir erzählen dürfte...“, brummte ich. „Danke, Bill, zurzeit weiß ich echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde…“  
„Kein Ding…“, murmelte er verlegen. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging um das Bett herum und nahm meinen Revolver von der Kommode. "Halte mich nicht für paranoid, Bill. Aber ich möchte, dass du ihn griffbereit hast…"  
Bill musterte mich zweifelnd, als er die Waffe entgegen nahm.  
Anschließend nahm ich den Laptop vom Nachttisch und stellte den Wecker wieder darauf. Immer noch leicht fröstelnd wickelte ich mich in meinen Schlafsack, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kommode und trank langsam meinen Tee.  
  
Bill war wieder hinausgegangen. Ich checkte also meine Mails.  
  
  
„Mittwoch, 2. 3. 2011 18:57 Uhr – DI Lestrade  
  
Hallo, John,  
wie geht es Ihnen beiden? Ich hoffe, Sherlock erholt sich gut. Ich stecke bis zum Hals in Arbeit – aber nichts, was total mysteriös wäre. Will damit sagen, ich denke, ich komme ohne SH klar. Aber dieses Manöver mit PG entwickelt sich nicht wie geplant. Wie auch immer: Wachsam bleiben, Captain…!  
Bis bald GL“  
  
Ich antwortete:  
  
„Hallo, Greg,  
danke der Nachfrage. Es geht ihm etwas besser, aber es ist immer noch recht angeschlagen. Alles Gute für Ihre Arbeit. Ich hoffe, Sie können sich bald mal eine Pause gönnen.  
Gruß JW“  
  
„Mittwoch, 2. 3. 2011 19:29 Uhr – aminorpositioninthegovernment  
  
„Hallo, John,  
es gäbe noch ein paar Dinge abzuklären. Ich schaue dann morgen um 10:00 wieder rein.  
MH“  
  
GANZ. BESTIMMT. NICHT!  
  
Ich schrieb mit wachsender Wut:  
  
„Sehr geehrter Mr. Holmes,  
was immer es sein mag, Sie werden es MORGEN NICHT mit Sherlock besprechen! Als sein Arzt kann ich es nicht erlauben. Er war gerade erst auf dem Weg der Besserung und der heutige Termin hat ihm offenbar alles abverlangt. Sie sorgen sich permanent um ihn? Davon kann ich kein Wort glauben! Wieso merken Sie dann nicht, wenn er am Ende seiner Kräfte ist?  
Also versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst – oder ich lasse Sie wegen Hausfriedensbruchs verhaften…!  
Hochachtungsvoll Cpt. Dr. J. H. Watson“  
  
  
Unklug…? Bestimmt…! Und natürlich würde er selbst in einer Maskerade wie der von heute oder von vor zwei Wochen nicht lange in einer Zelle stecken... Wobei...dann würde die Tarnung auffliegen, also... – wie auch immer...! Es war mir völlig egal…  
Ich hatte mich derart in Rage geschrieben, dass ich nun völlig überrascht war, als Bill vor mir stand und ein Tablett neben mir abstellte. Der Teller mit dem aufgewärmten Hühnerfrikassee brodelte noch, denn der gelernte Pfleger hatte sich bemüht jede mögliche Salmonelle tot zu kochen…  
„Bill…danke… aber…“  
„Keine Widerrede! Du isst jetzt! – Wahrscheinlich wirst du sowieso krank – so durchgefroren wie du grade warst…“  
„…’sowieso’…? Keine gute Einstellung. Ich werde nicht krank. Nicht jetzt…“  
„Fantastische Prognose, Doc!“ spöttelte Bill. „Nun, ich hoffe wirklich, dass du keine Lungenentzündung bekommst…aber so, wie du vorhin noch ausgesehen hast…! Ich bestehe darauf…!“  
Er hatte ja recht…! Ich dachte an meinen Lunch mit Sherlock vor sieben, acht Stunden und fluchte innerlich, weil ihn dieser Termin wieder so zurück geworfen hatte, und weil er heute Abend wieder nichts essen würde…! Ich durfte jetzt wirklich nicht krank werden…  
Ich dankte Bill und begann, mir die Portion gewissenhaft einzuverleiben.  
Als mein Magen abgefüllt war, überfiel mich bleierne Müdigkeit…  
"Bill....", murmelte ich.  
"Hm?"  
"Hol mich bitte, wenn Sherlock aus einem Alptraum aufwachen sollte – oder überhaupt... – für den Fall, dass er drüber reden will – versprich mir das, ja...?"  
"Aye, Captain. Schlaf jetzt."  
  
Nach einer ersten ausgedehnten Tiefschlafphase war es für mich mit der Ruhe vorbei. Mein Unterbewusstsein jagte mich durch allerlei Horrorszenarien vom Kühlwasserkanal bis zu dem nächtlichen Überfall in Sherlocks Hotelzimmer, wo ich diesmal aber wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und ohne Ende hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie Sherlock zu Tode gewürgt wurde... Neu war die Idee, dass die Kernschmelze in Isfahan echt wäre und wir keine Chance hätten, auf eine bessere Weise als mindestens mit massiven Strahlenschäden aus der Geschichte raus zu kommen. Achja, und übrigens hatte meine Psyche beschlossen, Moriarty Gestalt zu verleihen – ob das die Vorstellung dieses Bösewichts aber wirklich erträglicher machen würde...? Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte die Rolle mit einem etwa 40-jährigen Christopher Lee besetzt, der allerdings giftgrüne Augen hatte, aber – als könne das gar nicht anders sein – ein Dracula-Cape trug...  
Immer wenn ich aufwachte, versuchte ich mich sofort wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, um Sherlock nicht zu wecken, außerdem tat ich es auch mit Rücksicht auf Bill, den ich jedes Mal an meiner Seite vorfand – einige Male hatte er mich auch selbst aus dem Schlaf gerissen – um mir zu versichern, dass alles gut sei und um zu prüfen, ob ich jetzt nicht doch allmählich Fieber bekam.  
Aber nichts war gut...! Moriarty war wie ein Damoklesschwert, das nun schon seit einem Monat über unseren Köpfen baumelte... – nur dass niemand wissen konnte, aus welchem Material die Aufhängung bestand und wann sie reißen würde... Trotzdem lehnte ich jedes Mal ab, wenn Bill mir versuchsweise vorschlug, doch ein Sedativum zu nehmen.  
Auch Sherlock wurde im Verlauf der Nacht zusehends unruhiger, je mehr die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels nachließ.  
Von Mal zu Mal wurde mir klarer, dass ich Bill aus der Schusslinie bekommen musste – so bald wie möglich...  
  
Schließlich erwachte ich aus einem wirren Traum, in dem ich zuletzt Mycroft in seinem dekadenten Dreiteiler mit seinem überkandidelten Schirm verprügelt und mit einem Fußtritt die Treppe hinunter befördert hatte...  
  
Okay...! Ich grinste grimmig in mich hinein: Besser konnten die Träume in dieser Nacht wirklich nicht mehr werden, also sollte das der krönende Abschluss bleiben, deshalb würde ich nicht versuchen, ein weiteres Mal einzuschlafen...  
  
Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören.  
Schlaftrunken sah ich mich um…  
Bill war auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen…  
  
Und das Bett – war – LEER…!  
  
„…Sherlock…?“  
  
Hastig schälte ich mich aus dem Schlafsack…  
Schlafwandelte er…? Okay…ich sollte nicht schreien…!  
Ich warf einen Blick ins Badezimmer…dann in den Flur… Nichts…! –  
...ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass er schon nach ein paar Schritten zusammenklappen könnte, wenn er schlafwandelte… aber offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall…  
Mit angehaltenem Atem schlich ich durch die Küche… und spähte durch die offene Schiebetür ins Wohnzimmer…  
Die Straßenlaternen waren hell genug…ich konnte ihn jetzt sehen…auf dem Sofa…!  
War er da bewusst hingelangt…? Oder doch geschlafwandelt…?– Wie auch immer…! Ich war erleichtert, dass er dort anscheinend wohlbehalten angekommen war… – ...aber es war so viel zu kalt…! Ich holte die Decke von Sherlocks Bett und breitete sie über ihn…  
Er begann, sich zu regen – und ich befürchtete schon, ihn geweckt zu haben – als er sich nur leise seufzend in seine Decke schmiegte und sich in ein tieferes Schlafstadium kuschelte…  
Ich beobachtete ihn mit einer gewissen Genugtuung… Wenn er sich so viel wohler fühlte…auf dem Sofa…dann war es okay... Ich ging kurz noch einmal in Sherlocks Zimmer, deckte Bill mit meinem offenen Schlafsack zu und holte meinen Laptop. Zurück im Wohnzimmer schnappte ich mir die grau-rot-karierte Decke und rollte mich in dem alten Sessel am Couchtisch zusammen…sollte Bill doch schlafen… er hatte jetzt schon genug mit uns beiden mitgemacht… Nun war schon der sechste Tag seines merkwürdigen Spezialauftrages angebrochen...  
  
Ich fand bei den Nachrichten das Dementi des Artikels über Radioaktivität in Carnsore Point. Ob das wirklich etwas half..?! Ich hatte da meine Zweifel… Die übrigen Nachrichten lieferten auch nichts Interessantes…  
  
Und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich beobachtet fühlte... Als ich aufsah, schaute mich Sherlock verschlafen an.  
Ich widerstand dem Impuls, zu ihm zu eilen und ihn sofort einer kleinen Untersuchung zu unterziehen.  
"Hey...wie geht's dir?" fragte ich stattdessen.  
"Gut...", nuschelte er.  
"Trotzdem..., du hättest noch nicht alleine aufstehen sollen."  
"Mach nicht so einen Aufstand, John! – Ich bin in Ordnung. Es fühlt sich weniger nach krank sein an, hier zu sein, weißt du..."  
"Verstehe...", lenkte ich ein.  
"Irgendwas Interessantes?" fragte er mit einer Augenbewegung auf den Laptop hin.  
"Nicht wirklich...Frühstück?"  
"Wenn es sein muss..."  
"Muss es", erklärte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Während ich noch beschäftigt war, schlurfte Bill herein.  
"Morgen, John...tut mir Leid – "  
"Kein Thema. War sicher nicht sehr bequem auf dem Stuhl. Willst du dich oben noch eine Weile hinlegen?"  
"Nein, lass mal. Wie geht's unserem Patienten?"  
"Schon etwas besser, er hat sich rausgeschlichen."  
"Wie unartig…! – Ich geh' mal die Zeitung raufholen..."  
  
Ich begann das Frühstück auf dem Couchtisch aufzubauen. Sherlock kauerte auf dem Sofa und studierte in meinem Laptop die Online-News.  
"Wann kommt Mycroft?" wollte er wissen.  
"Gar nicht. Ich habe ihm für heute Besuchsverbot erteilt."  
"Was? Wieso? Wir haben noch einiges zu planen – "  
"…weil du gestern Abend völlig fertig warst! Lass mal, Mycroft schafft das auch alleine... – nach DER Vorarbeit, die du geleistet hast... Du musst dich wirklich noch schonen."  
Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung. "In ein, zwei Tagen bin ich wieder wie neu..."  
"Überlass die Prognosen mal mir, ja..!" tadelte ich ihn lächelnd.  
"Du wirst schon sehen...", drohte Sherlock grinsend und nahm einen Toast in Angriff.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sherlock", sagte Bill und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.  
"Morgen, Bill", gab der Angesprochene monoton zurück.  
Bill nahm sich einen Kaffee und sagte: „Mrs Hudson lässt grüßen.“ Dann begann er schließlich doch, in der Zeitung zu blättern. Irgendwann fing er an mit den Fingern unregelmäßig auf den Tisch zu klopfen... – Morsezeichen...? …nein...ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn…  
  
"Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Bill. Sie müssen Kate weder heute Abend versetzen, noch wird Ihre verspätete Hochzeitsreise platzen...", versicherte Sherlock herablassend.  
  
Bill erstarrte.  
"WIE - !?"  
"Aber das ist doch ganz offensichtlich", schnurrte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective zufrieden.  
"Aber ich habe es John überhaupt nicht erzählt, wie können Sie – ?"  
"Zufällig weiß ich, dass Ihre Flitterwochen noch ausstehen. Sie trommeln einen Samba-Rhythmus, obwohl Ihnen jedes Gefühl und jede Begeisterung dafür abgeht. Hinzu kommt Ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck. ...und das seit dem Moment, wo Sie auf dieses Reiseangebot starren: Karneval in Rio. Die Latein-Tanzschule Copacabana bietet alljährlich einen Kurs, kombiniert mit dieser Reise an und bewirbt die noch freien Plätze. Es steht im Grunde alles da. Dass Kate nächstes Wochenende frei hat, war ohnehin zu erwarten, wenn sie am Letzten Dienst hatte. Woher weiß ich, dass sie letztes Wochenende Dienst hatte, wenn ich erst in der Nacht zum Dienstag aufgewacht bin? Weil Sie da einen Drei-Tagebart hatten. Offenkundig. Das ist wirklich langweilig einfach..."  
  
"Bill, mach den Mund zu", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen.  
Stattdessen trank er seinen Kaffee aus und murmelte. "Ich werd', glaube ich, doch versuchen, noch eine Runde zu schlafen..." Damit verließ er fluchtartig den Raum.  
  
"Sherlock...!" tadelte ich ihn grinsend.  
"Was...? Nicht gut…? Es war offensichtlich, dass er dir die Flugreise verschwiegen hatte und dass er sich allmählich Sorgen machte, sie nicht wahrnehmen zu können – war das etwa keine Hilfe...?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen Ärger und aufrichtiger Verständnislosigkeit.  
"Schon gut...irgendwo hast du recht", gab ich zu.  
"NATÜRLICH habe ich recht", erklärte er arrogant.  
Ich ließ es dabei bewenden und war insgeheim erleichtert, dass Sherlock wieder ganz er selbst zu sein schien. Und schließlich hatte er Bill tatsächlich von einem Gewissenskonflikt befreit.  
Gegen Zehn kam unser Privatpfleger ausgeruht und sichtlich besser gelaunt wieder herunter und holte sein Frühstück nach. Wir räumten ab und während ich zu spülen begann, sagte Bill, er ginge noch das Geschirr aus Sherlocks Zimmer holen.  
  
  
"JOHN...!!!"  
  
Bills Schrei klang panisch.  
  
  
Ich ließ Teller und Schwamm in die Spüle fallen und rannte los.  
  
  
Dann krachte ein Schuss...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW:
> 
> \- der Zeitungsartikel ist fast ORIGINAL!!! Außer dass es sich um das AKW Buschehr handelt, wo jetzt neulich das Erdbeben war...  
> \--- also - ihr müsst ihn nicht lesen - aber fast genau das, stand damals wirklich in der Zeitung...!
> 
> Die Fakts aus dem "Kästchen" stammen aus Wikipedia - da habe ich einfach - das war der Beginn dieses Exkurses - mal gegooglet: was war so Dez '10 bis Feb '11 in Nahost...
> 
>  
> 
> Hidden Messages:
> 
> Diese Sonderzeichen entsprechen übrigens der britischen Standard-Tastenbelegung einfach in der Reihenfolge von links nach rechts und von oben nach unten.
> 
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tastaturbelegung#Vereinigtes_K.C3.B6nigreich_.28Gro.C3.9Fbritannien.29


	14. Ganovenclinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Von Zeit zu Zeit muss sich Sherlock mit "Altlasten" herumschlagen - buchstäblich.  
> Kein richtiger Fall, eher sein Nachspiel: Denn Peter Gellert hat mit dem Meisterdetektiv noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.  
> Aber auch Moriarty funkt mal wieder dazwischen...

**Ganovenclinch**  
  


 

  
**Ein fürchterlicher Vormittag**

  
  
Ich hatte die offne Tür zu Sherlocks Zimmer fast erreicht, als der Knall die Luft zerriss. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, das fast zeitgleich zu hören war, ließ mich hoffen, dass der Schuss in einer Wand oder der Zimmerdecke gelandet sein könnte… –  allerdings lief diese Überlegung nur ganz peripher ab – dazu war ich viel zu alarmiert...  
  
Dann sah ich einen Typen mit meinem Browning schräg nach unten zielen und stürzte mich auf ihn. Glas knirschte unter meinem Fuß…  
  
PENNNGG!!!  
  
…wieder hatte sich ein Schuss gelöst, das Projektil war in die Dielen gekracht, ehe ich die Waffe an mich bringen konnte. Ein plötzlicher, lähmender Schmerz durchfuhr mein Handgelenk so heftig, dass mir der Revolver sofort wieder aus den Fingern rutschte, fast gleichzeitig musste ich einer plötzlich aufblitzenden Klinge ausweichen – ein scharfes Brennen zog sich knapp unter meinem linken Rippenbogen vorbei – im nächsten Augenblick kam ein leises Geräusch vom Flur her und dann war der Einbrecher auch schon aus dem offenen Fenster gesprungen…  
  
Ich schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung, sondern wandte mich in die Richtung, auf die der Eindringling gezielt hatte…  
  
Bill…!  
  
Er lag am Boden – …wie eine hingeschleuderte Gliederpuppe…! – war leichenblass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich stürzte zu ihm.  
  
Akute Belastungsreaktion (ugs. Schock).  
“Bill?!  
Bist du okay...?“  
Kein Blut.  
Ich tastete ihn hastig ab.  
Nichts.  
  
"Bill! Okay! …ist okay!  
Hörst du mich? Dir ist nichts passiert! …komm erst mal raus hier!"  
  
"John? Bist du in Ordnung?" Sherlocks Stimme klang angespannt. Er lehnte unsicher im Türrahmen, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln feststellen konnte.  
  
"Ich bin okay. Ruf Lestrade an, das war Gellert!" Ich warf Sherlock mein Handy zu – registrierte beiläufig, dass er auch schon mal besser gefangen hatte, zog Bill vom Boden hoch, legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern, schnappte meinen Schlafsack und packte Bill um die Taille. Sein Körper bebte heftig in meiner Umklammerung, aber es gelang ihm, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und auf mich gestützt nach draußen zu wanken.  
Möglicherweise würde es Ärger geben wegen meiner Waffe... – aber solange Bill deswegen keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten bekam, war das jetzt völlig nebensächlich...  
  
"Jungs...?! Um Himmels Willen!? Hat hier jemand geschossen?!" fragte Mrs Hudson Hände ringend in unserer Küche.  
"Ja, Mrs. H, aber er ist schon wieder weg. Entwarnung! Alles okay..."  
"Oh, Gott, John...! Sie bluten ja...!"  
"Nur ein Kratzer. Wirklich", wehrte ich ab.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, ließ ich Bill auf den Teppich gleiten.  
"Alles okay, Bill. Du hast nur einen Schock. Atme tief durch! Bin gleich wieder bei dir." Ich griff mir den nächsten Stuhl, hob Bills Unterschenkel auf die Sitzfläche, deckte ihn zu und redete weiter leise auf ihn ein.  
Meinem alten Freund rannen die Tränen über die Schläfen, sein bleiches Gesicht war qualvoll verzerrt und er tastete fahrig in meine Richtung.  
"John...!“  
Ich ergriff seine kalte Hand und hielt sie fest. "Schon gut, Bill...! Alles gut...!"  
„…Oh, Gott…! Johnny…, ernsthaft…! ...ich bin zu alt für so was…!" wimmerte er bitter. "…bist du verletzt...?"  
"Mir geht's gut, Billy...versuch’, ruhig durchzuatmen. Es ist alles Okay. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
Bill schloss stöhnend die Augen, zwang sich dann aber wieder, mich anzusehen.  
"Okay, Sergeant!“ ächzte ich betroffen. „Das war's. Dein Einsatz ist hiermit beendet. Du wirst mit sofortiger Wirkung aus diesem Krisengebiet abgezogen. Zurück in die Reserve!" faselte ich sarkastisch.  
"Tut mir Leid,...tut mir so Leid, Billy, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen...", setzte ich verzweifelt hinzu.  
"Schon gut, John...", stammelte Bill tapfer.  
  
Aber es war alles andere als gut...!  
Bill lag auf unserem Wohnzimmerteppich und kämpfte sich mühsam aus dem Abgrund der Todesangst nach oben. Er hätte draufgehen können – HIER! – unter UNSEREM Dach...! Mitten in London. Zwei Tage vor seinen Flitterwochen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen...!  
Mir wurde klar, dass ich diesen Gedanken jetzt nicht weiter verfolgen durfte, – weil ich sonst folgerichtig und völlig zu recht die Nerven verlieren würde – und das würde wirklich niemandem helfen...!  
  
Wenigstens wurde Bills Puls allmählich wieder etwas ruhiger und kräftiger.  
  
Sherlock hockte am Kamin, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen, mein Nokia noch in den Händen und beobachtete uns.  
  
In der Ferne wurden Sirenen hörbar.  
  
"Bill…? Die Polizei wird gleich hier sein. Denkst du, du kannst aussagen?" fragte ich behutsam.  
Er nickte knapp. "Hilf mir hoch, John", bat er dann mit gepresster Stimme.  
"Ist das – …klug...?", fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Ich werde das Yard sicher nicht am Boden liegend empfangen...", bekam ich zur Antwort.  
"Mrs H., holen Sie bitte den Rest Kaffee aus der Küche – und Zucker…", sagte ich, half Bill vorsichtig in meinen angestammten Sessel und fühlte seinen Puls. Aber wie es aussah, machte sein Blutdruck keine Anstalten erneut abzustürzen. Mrs Hudson stellte ein Tablett mit Thermoskanne, Kaffeebecher, Zuckerdose und einem Löffel auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, schenkte ein und rührte ordentlich Zucker unter den Kaffee, dann deckte sie Bill mit meinem Schlafsack zu, während ich ihm den Kaffee einflößte. Er befreite seine Arme und griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Becher. Also ließ ich ihm seinen Stolz. Offenbar fing er sich wieder. Aber natürlich behielt ich ihn im Auge.  
Mrs Hudson drückte mir ein sauberes Geschirrtuch in die Hand, das ich dankbar auf den langen aber oberflächlichen Schnitt an meiner Seite presste, und schenkte Kaffee nach. Bill bedankte sich leise und höflich bei ihr. Seine Stimme klang noch etwas schwankend…ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Genug, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich da war – und nicht so viel, um es für ihn peinlich werden oder seine wacklige Selbstkontrolle bröseln zu lassen…  
  
Wenige Sekunden später war die Sirene zu einem unangenehmen Lärm angeschwollen und – …erstarb schließlich direkt vor unserem Haus. Kurz darauf klingelte es.  
  
Mrs Hudson öffnete. "Inspektor Lestrade, kommen Sie herauf. – 'Guten Morgen' kann man ja kaum sagen...", stellte sie fest.  
Ich hörte Gregs raschen Schritt, wie er die Stufen empor stürmte. Anscheinend allein – um so besser…!  
„Guten Morgen, Mrs Hudson…“  
„Kommen Sie, hier entlang…“, sagte Mrs Hudson souverän, ganz die Hausherrin.  
Dann erschien Greg auf der Bildfläche und ich lächelte in sein besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Hi, Lestrade, wir sind alle noch an einem Stück“, erklärte ich flapsig.  
Sein Blick ging zu Sherlock.  
„Lestrade“, murmelte Sherlock zur Begrüßung und sah nur für einen kurzen Moment auf den Inspektor, bevor sich unsere Blicke wieder trafen. Nur wenn man Sherlock kannte, konnte man diesem kleinen Ritual anmerken, dass es durchaus freundlich gemeint war… Greg gehörte zu diesem auserlesenen Zirkel. „Hallo, Sherlock…!“ sagte er lächelnd.  
Dann kam er auf Bill und mich zu. "Sie sind verletzt...!" stellte er erschrocken fest. "Haben Sie eine Ambulanz gerufen...?"  
"Er hat mich nur ein bisschen gekratzt. Es ist nichts", versicherte ich ihm.  
„Also…was ist passiert…?“ fragte Greg, hörte aber während meines Berichtes nicht auf, mich wachsam zu mustern.  
„Nun…ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass wir zurzeit einen Krankenpfleger im Haus haben. Sergeant William Murray ist ein alter Freund und Kamerad von mir. Wir haben zusammen in Afghanistan gedient. Wegen der Geschichte mit Gellert hatte ich meinen Revolver in Sherlocks Zimmer griffbereit… es war zu befürchten, dass jemand wie er an dieses Fenster gelangen könnte… – vorhin, gegen …10: 30 hat – "  
  
„10 Uhr 32 um genau zu sein“, verbesserte Sherlock monoton ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen.  
  
„Wird schon so sein… – ja…es war etwas nach Big Ben…“, stimmte ich zu. „Also wir hatten grade die Reste des Frühstücks zusammengeräumt, ich hatte angefangen zu spülen und Bill sagte, er würde noch das Geschirr aus Sherlocks Zimmer holen. Kurz darauf hörte ich ihn meinen Namen brüllen – es…klang… nach Gefahr…! – …ich rannte los – und noch bevor ich das Zimmer erreichte, knallte es… Die Tür war offen. Ich sah einen Typen – und dem Foto nach, muss es Gellert gewesen sein – er zielte mit meinem Revolver schräg nach unten, also habe ich versucht, ihm die Waffe abzunehmen. Ein weiterer Schuss ging in die Dielen, das erste Projektil steckt in der Decke… als ich ihm die Waffe schon entwunden hatte, schlug er mich aufs Handgelenk – anscheinend mit dem Griff eines Messers – dann holte er damit aus. Ich hab den Revolver losgelassen und bin zurückgesprungen – sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Loch in der Milz und wäre wahrscheinlich schon hinüber. Gellert entkam durchs Fenster. Ich habe mich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert… Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Bill okay ist… – …Bill…?“  
„…schon gut, John…!“, antwortete dieser heiser und übernahm.  
"Ich war noch vor der Tür, da hörte ich ein Geräusch… Es war dumm von mir… Ich wartete das nächste Geräusch ab und machte dann die Tür auf…Da stand er am Fußende des Bettes und es zog durch das offene Fenster – am Boden lagen Scherben… Ich hab’ mies reagiert…mehr mit Entrüstung und Angst als mit Vernunft oder gar mit – Kampferfahrung – …hab mich irgendwie auf ihn gestürzt – merkte erst auf den letzten Zentimetern, dass er einen Revolver hatte – …war mir auch in dem Moment gar nicht klar, dass er sich den Browning von der Kommode geschnappt hatte…! – ich griff noch danach…der Schuss ging in die Zimmerdecke – …aber dann hat mich der Einbrecher von sich geschleudert, ich flog in eine Ecke und er hätte mich todsicher abgeknallt, wenn John nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre…!“  
Bills Schulter bebte unter meiner Hand als er erschauderte. Ich drückte sie behutsam.  
  
„Gut, fürs Erste reicht mir das“, sagte Greg nachsichtig, “ich rufe die Spurensicherung…“  
  
„Warten Sie, Lestrade", meldete sich Sherlock zu Wort.  
  
Wir alle wandten uns ihm zu.  
  
„Bevor Ihre Forensiker wie eine Herde Elefanten durch mein Schlafzimmer trampeln, werde ich Ihnen sagen, wonach Sie suchen müssen…! Ouu, es ist doch so offensichtlich…!“  
  
Ich sah Greg schmunzeln. Es ging ihm wie mir: Er war erleichtert, dass der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective anscheinend wieder ganz der Alte war.  
„Okay, Sherlock“, grinste er und schlug die Arme ineinander: „Raus damit: WAS… ist so offensichtlich?“  
„Dass Gellert gar nichts gestohlen hat. Was hätte ihn interessieren können?“ antwortete mein Mitbewohner gelangweilt. „Gut, er hätte spontan Johns Revolver mitgenommen – und zwar, um damit seinen Ex-Partner Bulldog zu töten – aber geplant…!? …geplant hat er diesen Einbruch einfach nur… – um etwas zu deponieren…!“  
„W-was…? – Sherlock...? Sie meinen doch jetzt nicht...die Beute...?“ stammelte der DI.  
„Sehr gut, Inspektor…! Ausgezeichnet! Sie übertreffen sich selbst! Offenkundig: Die Beute! – …um es mir in die Schuhe zu schieben…! Als angeblichem Drahtzieher…oder vielleicht auch – als nachträglichem Erpresser, der auf den fahrenden Zug aufspringt…!“  
„Aber – “, ächzte Greg verständnislos.  
„Vendetta…! – Liebeskummer! Gellert und der Komplize, der damals erschossen wurde, waren ein Paar – er gab Bulldog die Schuld …und mir – und wenn man damals meinen Bericht als DIE Offenbarung genommen hätte, die er war, dann wäre das auch deutlich geworden! – Lesen Sie es nach, Lestrade…! Gellerts Geliebter war katholisch – erzkatholisch – seine Eltern lebten damals noch – seine Ehe war eine totale Farce…! …und seine Frau – LESBISCH…mit einem noch schwierigeren, aber letztlich ganz ähnlichen Hintergrund… eine Muslima…“  
  
Das. War. Irre!  
  
Sherlock hatte kaum den Tatort wirklich gesehen, aber ich war vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass er 100% richtig lag… Es klang einfach alles so verblüffend schlüssig!  
„Es wird einfacher sein, nach Bulldog zu suchen und auf Gellert zu warten, als Gellert direkt aufzuspüren... Er ist auf Rache aus – das hat diese hirnverbrannte Aktion eindeutig gezeigt, vorher fehlten mir die entscheidenden Daten. – …deshalb wird er es in jedem Fall selbst machen wollen! Es wäre am Einfachsten, wir ließen Gellert in dem Glauben, dass John keine Ahnung hat, wer da bei uns eingebrochen ist… – das heißt…! Noch einfacher wäre es natürlich, Gellert würde glauben, er könne unbehelligt und völlig straflos die Beute zurück holen – aber so naiv ist selbst er nicht, solch ein Szenario bringen wir nicht zustande unter den gegebenen Umständen – … – John…, dein Revolver lag doch zuletzt auf der Kommode…?“ frage er mich unschuldig.  
…oh, das war …bemerkenswert…! Diese Information hatte Sherlock doch gerade eben von Bill erhalten…! Soweit keine Überraschung... – Aber mit dieser Frage an mich, machte er es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Verdacht aufkommen würde, dass BILL damit ANGEFANGEN haben könnte, in der Gegend herum zu ballern…! Das war ja… geradezu… – richtig sozial…von Sherlock…!? …tat er das, weil er wusste, dass Bill die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? ...oder vielleicht – ...um mir einen Gefallen zu tun…?  
„Ja…klar…wir hatten uns auf dieser Seite des Bettes postiert – der bessere Blickwinkel zu Tür und zum Fenster…“, stimmte ich zu.  
„Dann würde ich in der Kommode suchen…vorzugsweise in den oberen Schubladen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben dort vor viereinhalb Wochen gründlich nachgesehen, Lestrade?“ bemerkte Sherlock spitz – mit Bezug auf die „Drogenrazzia“…!  
„ – John, hat Gellert Handschuhe getragen?“ fragte er dann – ganz unschuldig.  
„Leider ja. Latex“, antwortete ich.  
„Schön…im Müll...wahrscheinlich in der Siddons Lane finden Sie irgendwo ein Paar Latexhandschuhe – innen mit Gellerts Fingerabdrücken – außen mit Mrs Hudsons Möbelpolitur… Ein Präparat mit echtem Bienenwachs, übrigens... – Sie werden halt ein bisschen suchen müssen – aber mit Hilfe der Satellitenaufnahmen bei Google kann ich Ihnen das noch etwas eingrenzen… Nun, Lestrade – können Sie Ihre Spürhunde holen – aber instruieren Sie sie entsprechend, damit sie nicht alles auf der Suche nach einem lächerlichen Knochen umgraben, wenn sie doch etwas ganz anderes finden sollen…!“  
  
Lestrade nickte: "Gut. Ich glaube ich kann die Angelegenheit hier bei Ihnen abkürzen." Er sah mich an: "Wir brauchen zwei Paar Latexhandschuhe."  
Ich ging auf dem Weg in die Küche an Mrs Hudson vorbei und murmelte: "Bitte behalten Sie Mr Murray im Auge."  
Sie nickte. Lestrade rief inzwischen die Spurensicherung an.  
Ich holte die Handschuhe und reichte Greg zwei davon, die restlichen streifte ich über. Er schlug den Weg zu Sherlocks Zimmer ein, blieb aber dort einen kleinen Schritt weiter, nachdem er die Tür passiert hatte, noch vor dem Fenster stehen, ließ mich vorbei und schloss die Tür. Ich ging um das Bett herum zur Kommode, auf der der Globus stand und unsere Apotheke aufgebaut war.  
"Greg...das hier wird dauern. Ich würde gerne die Medikamente mit raus nehmen – zumindest einen Teil. Ist das in Ordnung?" fragte ich. Er nickte und ich packte das Nötigste in meine Hosentaschen. Dann zog ich die oberste Schublade auf, in der penibel gestapelt Sherlocks Pyjamas lagerten und bemerkte schon nach einem kurzen Blick ein paar kleine Falten an einem ganz leicht schräg liegenden Exemplar...nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Greg griff ich hinein und beförderte eine weinrote, lederbezogene Schatulle zutage. Ich ging zurück zu Greg und händigte sie ihm aus. "John. Ich...ich muss leider Ihren Revolver sicherstellen...", sagte er leise. Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Es war mir eigentlich vollkommen klar gewesen... aber jetzt erschreckte es mich doch.  
Ich holte einen Kugelschreiber aus einem Regalfach der Schrankwand und schob diesen durch den Abzugring meines am Boden liegenden Browning und hielt ihn Greg hin.  
"Gut...", seufzte Greg. "...dann kommen Sie raus hier, John..." Wir verließen den Tatort und kehrten ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Während ich nach Bill sah, zeigte Lestrade Sherlock den Inhalt der Schatulle. „Damit ist alles wieder aufgekreuzt, oder würden Sie sagen, es fehlt noch etwas?“ fragte er.  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere“, brummte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd. „Aber ich habe mir wirklich keine Mühe gegeben, über all die Jahre im Gedächtnis zu behalten, welche Stücke genau diese Juwelensammlung enthielt. Viel wichtiger ist: Gellert hat lausig recherchiert. Das war ja auch früher nie sein Gebiet. Ihm war nicht klar, mit wie vielen Personen er es in diesem Haushalt zu tun bekommen könnte. Ein Stümper. Er hat nichts dazu gelernt – hätte seinen Gefängnisaufenthalt wirklich besser nutzen können..."  
Dann stand er unvermittelt auf und spähte aus dem Fenster.  
Ich trat neben ihn.  
"Sherlock? Bist du okay?"  
"Ich? Ja, alles in Ordnung, John...Nur...  –  ...da kommt Mycroft...Er hat sich beeilt." Gerade fuhr eine schwarze Limousine vor und hielt hinter Lestrades silbernem Dienst-BMW, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkte.  
"Na, komm, leg dich wieder hin. Es ist so ohnehin viel zu kalt für dich..."  
Ich begleitete ihn zum Sofa. Sein Schritt war noch immer etwas unsicher. Als Sherlock sich gerade erst unter seiner Decke auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hatte, klingelte es erneut und ich öffnete.  
  
Mycroft, diesmal in seiner Funktion als Sherlocks ständig besorgter großer Bruder, in seinem Dreiteiler, mit dem unvermeidlichen Schirm unter den Arm geklemmt und einem Aktenkoffer in der Hand kam die Stufen herauf.  
Ich würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes und ließ ihn herein.  
Der Politiker grüßte unschlüssig distanziert in die Runde und setzte sich dann in den alten Sessel am Couchtisch, wo ihn Sherlock total ignorierte.  
  
Ich sprach kurz mit Lestrade und brachte dann Bill hinauf in mein Zimmer. Er war jetzt sehr still, immer noch sichtlich erschüttert, aber er hielt sich tapfer. Ich verabreichte ihm ein Sedativum, legte sein Handy griffbereit auf meinen Nachttisch und blieb bei ihm, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
  
"Hallo, Freak!" hörte ich Donovans Stimme...  
Als ich wieder herunter kam, enterte gerade das Forensik-Team unsere Wohnung und Greg erkundigte sich nach einer ausreichend großen Leiter, weil das erste Projektil aus der Zimmerdecke gepult werden musste. Mrs H., die damit beschäftigt war, Tee zu kochen, gab ihm Auskunft und wollte ihrerseits wissen, ob sie schon den Glaser bestellen könne…  
  
Den restlichen Trubel ließ ich an mir vorbei rauschen, während ich Sherlock gegenüber am Couchtisch saß und mich an einem Becher dampfenden Tees festhielt. Jetzt, wo die Spannung nachließ, fühlte ich mich doch ziemlich matt.  
Sherlock ertrug die ganze Prozedur stumm aber mit sichtlichem Missfallen, während er die meiste Zeit über entweder mich ansah oder Lestrade kurze Blicke zuwarf, der wie eine wandelnde Pufferzone zwischen uns und seinen Leuten umher patouillierte, um einen Zusammenstoß der beiden Fronten zu vermeiden...  
  
Als das Forensikteam wieder abzog, wurde es auch für den DI Zeit, aufzubrechen. Trotzdem blieb er noch unschlüssig stehen.  
"Also...der Tatort ist wieder freigegeben. Ich hoffe..., Sie bekommen dort keine Alpträume, Sherlock…", setzte er mit unsicherem Lächeln hinzu. "Ich werde veranlassen, dass hier in der nächsten Zeit verstärkt Streifen unterwegs sind. Ich hoffe, das nützt etwas... Danke, für Ihre Hilfe. Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden. – John, was Ihre Waffe angeht, ich versuche, die Angelegenheit so schnell und reibungslos wie möglich durchzudrücken. – Und übermitteln Sie Mr Murray meine Besserungswünsche..."  
Ich registrierte ohne nennenswertes Interesse, dass Lestrade die Angelegenheit mit meinem Revolver ganz bewusst in Mycrofts Gegenwart angesprochen hatte, dass man die Bemerkung über die Polizeistreifen auch als Seitenhieb gegen Mycrofts Bodyguards verstehen konnte und wie sie sich sehr knapp von einander verabschiedeten, bevor sich der DI auch unserer Mrs Hudon empfahl und sich zum Gehen wandte.  
  
"Lestrade...!" meldete sich Sherlock.  
  
Der DI wandte sich noch einmal um.  
"Seinen Sie vorsichtig, ja?" sagte er in einem seltsam unsicheren Tonfall, ohne den Inspektor auch nur anzusehen.  
  
Greg lächelte überrascht. "Das bin ich, Sherlock. Versprochen."  
  
Sherlock nickte nur und Lestrade verließ die Wohnung.  
  
  
Schließlich räusperte sich Mycroft unbehaglich.  
"Ich bin nur hier, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ansonsten melde ich mich morgen wieder. Und...Captain: Es wird keinen Ärger geben mit Ihrer Waffe – weder wegen heute...noch…! Und: …zur Überbrückung… Aber ich hoffe wirklich, Sie brauchen ihn nicht..." Mit diesen Worten hatte er seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch gelegt und geöffnet und entnahm ihr eine Pistole:  
  
Eine Sig Sauer P226R (L106A1). Meine 9mm Parabellum-Patronen in den Dreizehner-Magazinen ließen sich in dieser Waffe ebenso gut verwenden.  
  
„Sherlock.“  
„Mycroft.“  
Nach diesem gewohnt knappen Grußwechsel, befreite uns die britische Regierung von ihrer Gegenwart.  
  
„Oh, John, lassen Sie die bloß verschwinden, bevor der Handwerker kommt“, sagte Mrs Hudson. „Ach, Jungs, was für ein fürchterlicher Vormittag! Jetzt sorge ich aber erstmal dafür, dass Sie ein anständiges Mittagessen bekommen…“, flötete sie und machte sich davon.  
  
„John?“, fragte Sherlock. „Ist es wirklich nur ein Kratzer? Oder untertreibst du mal wieder?“  
„Es IST nur ein Kratzer“, versicherte ich ihm. Aber…es regt mich wirklich auf, dass es Bill fast erwischt hätte… Geht’s dir gut?“  
„Mir? Aber ja. Schließlich habe ich einen Fall gelöst – mehr oder weniger – und das ohne auch nur das Stockwerk zu verlassen…“

 

  
  
**Zur Ruhe kommen...**

 

  
  
Als ich Mrs Hudson zurückkehren hörte, verbarg ich den Revolver unter dem Union-Jack-Kissen. Sie versorgte uns aus ihrer Tiefkühltruhe mit einem hausgemachten wieder aufgewärmten Gulasch, denn es war schon fast zwei Uhr nachmittags und einfach zu spät, um richtig zu kochen. Ich hatte einen Moment lang befürchtet, dass sie uns Gesellschaft leisten würde – danach wäre mir jetzt wirklich nicht gewesen – obwohl ich es vollkommen verstanden hätte, dass sie nach dieser Aufregung nicht allein sein wollte – aber da gab es ja auch noch Marie Turner von nebenan – mit ihr hatte sie sich irgendwann vorhin schon per Handy darüber verständigt, dass es sich bei der Knallerei tatsächlich um Schüsse gehandelt hatte! Gut, Mrs Turner eignete sich sicher ausgezeichnet, um ihr die neuste Räuberpistole aus unserer Praxis zum Besten zu geben...  
  
Ich wollte nur noch meine Ruhe…niemanden um mich haben, als einen wortkargen Sherlock, dem es endlich wieder besser ging und zwischendrin nach Bill sehen, um festzustellen zu können, dass er sich von seinem Zusammenbruch erholte...  
Was die Presse wohl daraus machen würde...? Vielleicht sollte ich Harry wenigstens eine Mail schicken, damit sie wusste, dass ich okay war…?  
  
Ohne Appetit schaufelte ich mein Mittagessen in mich hinein – mehr, um Sherlock ein Vorbild zu sein, als aus Selbstdisziplin. Als ich fertig war, stellte ich allerdings überrascht fest, dass ich mich jetzt doch besser fühlte. Ich kramte die Sig Sauer hervor, ging damit in die Küche, wo ich meine Magazine lagerte, und lud die Waffe. Nachdem ich sie wieder verstaut hatte – wobei mich Sherlock mit halben Auge beobachtete – ging ich kurz nach oben, wo Bill – wie zu erwarten war – immer noch betäubt schlief. Sein Kreislauf war wieder so ziemlich in Ordnung, also ließ ich ihn in Ruhe. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt in Sherlocks Zimmer die Scherben aufkehren und mein Blut wegwischen sollen…das Fenster mit ein paar Brettern sichern…  
  
Ich erwachte von Schritten auf der Treppe und Mrs Hudsons Stimme. Ich war wohl im Sessel eingeschlafen.  
Mrs Hudson kam anscheinend mit dem Handwerker… – ich dachte an das Chaos in Sherlocks Zimmer, rappelte mich auf und ging durch die Küche in den Flur.  
„Hallo, Mrs Hudson. – Sie kommen wegen des Fensters? Dann kommen Sie mal mit…“  
Der unförmige, bärtige Typ in der Jeanslatzhose hinkte hinter mir her, während sich Mrs Hudson nach unten trollte. Ich blieb an der Tür stehen und sah zu, wie er Maß nahm.  
„Ich hab schon mit Ihrer Vermieterin gesprochen: Es gibt ein abschließbares Doppelglasfenster. Sollte morgen fertig sein.“  
  
–…’Gute Idee, Mrs Hudson…’…– dachte ich…  
  
Ich begleitete den Handwerker nach draußen. Unten fragte ich Mrs Hudson nach Brettern und Werkzeug. Ich brachte den Tatort in Ordnung und vernagelte das Fenster – obwohl ich ziemlich sicher war, dass Sherlock die nächste Nacht nicht dort schlafen würde – und um ehrlich zu sein, mir war auch nicht danach…  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten Sherlock und ich dösend, er auf dem Sofa, ich in einem Sessel – mit dem Unterschied, dass ich zwischendrin immer wieder nach Bill sah.  
  
Gegen 18:30 Uhr ging ich ein weiteres Mal nach oben – und fand ihn mit einer Tasse Tee am offenen Fenster stehen.  
„Bill, wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte ich ihn.  
„Körperlich geht’s mir wieder ganz gut, danke…aber es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn ich in der nächsten Zeit etwas mit Alpträumen zu kämpfen haben werde...“  
„Es tut wir so Leid... – “  
„Sag das nicht. John, du hast mir das Leben gerettet…! – Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?“  
„Also, heute Abend und für deine Hochzeitsreise bekommst du auf alle Fälle frei – ich hatte doch keine Ahnung! Und…Sherlock geht es wirklich soweit wieder ganz gut. Jedenfalls so gut, dass ich ihn nicht pausenlos überwachen muss. – Wirst du es Kate erzählen?“ fragte ich dann.  
„Gute Frage… Eigentlich möchte ich das nicht…“ – „Verstehe…aber sie wird merken, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt.“  
„Schon…“, ab er zu.  
„Na gut“, seufzte ich. „falls du dir eine Ausrede ausdenkst, von der ich was wissen sollte, sag’s mir. Ach ja – und vielleicht wartest du damit, bis wir morgen gesehen haben, was in der Zeitung steht. Jedenfalls werde ich morgen Bescheid geben, dass wir dich nicht mehr brauchen, damit du in Urlaub fliegen kannst.“  
Ich half ihm, seine Sachen zu packen – und stellte fest, dass Sherlock das Aftershave tatsächlich richtig erkannt hatte – er war schon erstaunlich…!  
Schließlich umarmte mich Bill. „Pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich werde vielleicht morgen noch mal bei euch reinschauen, aber auf alle Fälle melde ich mich, wenn ich zurück bin.“  
Ich drückte ihn ebenfalls an mich. „Ich würde verstehen, wenn dir das morgen einfach noch zu viel ist, hierher zu kommen. Ich wünschte wirklich, dir wäre das erspart geblieben!“  
  
Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen, schien Sherlock zu schlafen. Ich traute ihm nicht – und ich glaube, Bill hatte ihn auch in Verdacht, sich zu verstellen, aber wir sahen einander nur schmunzelnd an und ich schloss fast lautlos die Tür.  
Ich begleitete Bill nach unten, wir quatschten unschlüssig noch eine Weile, bevor er sich schließlich doch ein Taxi heranwinkte und ich sah ihm nach bis der Wagen um die nächste Ecke verschwand…  
  
„Hallo, John!“ sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum –  
„Sorry, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!“ lächelte der große Farbige und zeige mir seine weißen Zähne. „Donald! Hallo…“ Du liebe Zeit, die Chandlers...ich hatte sie fast vergessen… – wann hatten wir uns zuletzt gesehen? Richtig…das musste – das war genau vier Wochen her…! „Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt – “  
„Ach was, John, das ist ja kein Wunder, ich wäre jetzt ein komplettes Nervenbündel, wenn man heute morgen in UNSEREM Schlafzimmer herumgeballert hätte!“ –  
„Sherlock und ich sind kein – “  
„Schon gut“, grinste er. „Nun haben wir natürlich auch beide nicht gedient, Allan und ich. Aber, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Wenn wir mal für Sie einkaufen sollen, solange Sherlock noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm ist, machen wir das gerne – oder, wenn wir sonst was tun können…?“  
„Oh, danke, das ist wirklich freundlich, Donald. Aber es geht ihm auch schon wieder einigermaßen. – Trotzdem – ich muss wieder hoch. Grüßen Sie Allan.“  
Donald Chandler verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und ich kehrte in unsere Wohnung zurück.  
  
Sherlock spielte auf seinem Black-Berry herum und ignorierte mich, als ich mich ihm gegenüber setzte. „Bill ist zu seinem Samba-Kurs unterwegs. Ich soll dich grüßen. Ich melde Mycroft morgen, dass wir keinen Pfleger mehr brauchen.“  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Das ist doch sicher okay, oder? –  
Sherlock?!“  
„Hm? Ja, natürlich“, antwortete er endlich.  
„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
  
In dem Augenblick klingelte es.  
  
„Oh, bitte – ! Wer ist das jetzt schon wieder!“ stöhnte ich genervt.  
„Billy, schätzungsweise…“, schmunzelte Sherlock. „Also, der Kellner von Angelo, meine ich… würdest du…?“  
Perplex stand ich auf… – holte dann doch noch den Revolver – und öffnete. Es war wirklich dieser Billy…ich erinnerte mich dunkel an ihn. Er drückte mir eine Tüte in die Hand und wünschte mir „Buon appetito e buona sera“ und verschwand wieder.  
Noch immer verwundert kam ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer – auf dem Sofa lag nur noch Sherlocks Bettdecke – und nun erst fiel mein Blick auf den großen Tisch. Er war gedeckt wie… – vor genau zwei Wochen!  
Sherlock ließ gerade eben ein frisches, brennendes Teelicht in das kleine Glas fallen, das in der Mitte stand.  
  
„Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier…“, sagte er lächelnd und freute sich offensichtlich diebisch, dass ich so überrumpelt war.  
„Eine sehr gute Idee, Sherlock“, antwortete ich mechanisch.  
„Naja...eigentlich haben wir doch etwas zu feiern… Gut…?“ fragte er unsicher.  
„Nein, ausgezeichnet und – tja…sehr aufmerksam“, stellte ich verblüfft fest, drückte ihm die Eineinhalbliterflasche Frascati in die Hand, damit er sie öffnete und begann die Pasta zu verteilen.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr: 19:28 Uhr. „Sogar fast auf die Minute“, staunte ich.  
Obwohl ich mich sonst davor drücke, Reden zu halten, erhob ich mein Glas: „Darauf, dass wir wieder hier sind. Beide. Das ist ein verdammtes Wunder…“  
„…,verdammt’ trifft es – schließlich war es Moriarty…“, sagte Sherlock bitter mit gepresster Stimme. „Nicht gut…das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen…  
Ich…bin auch froh, dass wir beide wieder hier sind…ich habe nicht daran geglaubt…  
John…ich hoffe, dass mir das nie wieder passiert, dass ich dich zu einem ...Abschiedsessen einladen…muss, meine ich – ...und es dir nicht mal sagen kann…“  
Ich sah ihm an, dass er seiner eigenen Formulierung nicht so recht zutraute, dass sie für mich verständlich war. Also war klar, dass ich mich beeilen musste, ihn darin zu bestätigen, dass er etwas gesagt hatte, das goldrichtig war.  
„Ach, Gott, Sherlock, das hoffe ich auch. Aber es ist doch so: Wenn du mich ins Boot holst, gibt es keinen Abschied – und wenn es wirklich einmal sein müsste – dann sagst du mir wenigstens, dass es ein Abschied ist! Versprich mir das!“  
Er tippte mein Glas mit dem seinen an. „Wenn es sich irgend einrichten lässt… Alla tua salute!“  
„Auf dein Wohl“, echote ich. So weit reichte sogar mein Italienisch.  
„Sag mal…hast du eigentlich wirklich erst vor zwei Wochen Persisch gelernt?“  
„Du liebe Zeit, nein! Aber ich hatte es teilweise schon gelöscht, ich musste es auffrischen – du hast bemerkt, dass ich mit Kopfhörern gearbeitet habe…“  
„Natürlich. Sag mal, weiß Mrs Hudson bescheid? – nicht, dass sie uns bekochen will und nachher gekränkt ist…? Obwohl wir das – einfach einfrieren könnten…“ Nein, über das Horrorkabinett würde ich auch bei dieser Gelegenheit nicht reden… auch wenn es mir zusammen mit dem portionierten Kichererbsengericht gerade wieder eingefallen war. Ich nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Frascati.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe sie informiert. Weißt du, was sie gesagt hat?“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, fuhr dann mehr als eine Oktave höher fort und flötete. „Aber Sherlock, das verstehe ich doch, dass Sie beide feiern wollen! Endlich allein…!“  
  
Diese verdammt gute Imitation veranlasste mich zu einem schreckhaften Atemreflex und der Wein landete prompt in meiner Trachea. Ich konnte mir gerade noch die Servierte vor den Mund pressen, als ich auch schon loswürgte. Der Hustenanfall wurde so heftig, das ich kaum zum Atem holen kam. Nebenbei bekam ich mit, wie Sherlock nach anfänglichem Kichern schließlich aufsprang, mir auf den Rücken schlug und besorgt an meiner Seite wartete, dass ich wieder normal Luft bekam.  
„John! Geht’s wieder? – Du hattest vor sechs Tagen einen halben Fluss intus, da wirst du mir doch heute nicht an einem Schluck Weißwein ersticken!“ Natürlich…jetzt verstand ich sein Entsetzen erst…!  
„Schon gut“, krächzte ich grinsend. „Was nehme ich auch den Mund so voll…!“ setze ich doppeldeutig hinzu.  
Sherlock glitt erleichtert auf seinen Stuhl und ich hoffte, dass unter meinem schwarzen Sweatshirt wenigstens nicht auffallen würde, dass der Schnitt von heute morgen wieder ein wenig zu bluten begonnen hatte.  
  
„Weißt du, was das allerbeste an diesem Essen ist?“ fragte ich. „ – Dass wir morgen Abend NICHT irgendwo hin fliegen müssen, wo kein normaler Brite freiwillig hin fliegen würde…!“  
„Immerhin bist du in Afghanistan einmarschiert“, konterte Sherlock trocken und wir kicherten los.  
„Hältst du mich denn für normal?!“ fragte ich prustend.  
„Nein, du hast recht. Normale Menschen halten es nicht mit mir aus!“ lächelte er ernsthaft.  
„Ich halte es, glaube ich, ganz gut mit dir aus…“, erwiderte ich aufrichtig.  
„…Noch besser an diesem Essen ist, dass ich dich am Samstag nicht halbtot geprügelt aus einer finsteren Gasse holen muss…“  
  
Das würde ich ihm niemals vergessen…! Ebenso wenig wie die anderen Male, als er mein Leben gerettet hatte – und doch wollte ich jetzt nicht, dass sich unser Gespräch in diese Richtung entwickelte, also sagte ich: „…und dass ich dich nicht ‚Sherman’ nennen muss...!“  
„Das fandest du schlimm?“ fragte er überrascht.  
„Was heißt schlimm…Ich hab es gehasst!“ gestand ich. „Aber es war gut, dass du mich ‚John’ nennen konntest. Weil…naja…es hat sich dann nicht ganz so fremd angefühlt. Da war es ausnahmsweise gut, diesen gewöhnlichen, wenig originellen Namen zu haben…“  
„Dir ist ja wohl klar, warum er so populär ist – jedenfalls früher mal?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Natürlich, ja“, gab ich zu. „Schließlich war das angeblich der Lieblingsjünger Jesu…mal von Johannes dem Täufer gar nicht zu reden…“  
„Glaub mir, es ist nicht einfach, wenn du einen Vornamen hast, den niemand in deiner Schulklasse schon mal irgendwo gehört hat! Mein Bruder wurde zum Beispiel Microsoft oder Microkraft genannt, oder durchdekliniert also Mycroft, Yourcroft… – sowas regt die Fantasie dieser Idioten an… Und besonders scheußlich wurde es, als wir in der Schule den Kaufmann von Venedig lasen…!“  
„Ouh, verstehe…! Sie haben dich Shylock genannt, seinen Monolog nachgeäfft – und nichts begriffen…!“ [vgl. Kap 45]  
Er nickte mit einem traurigen kleinen Lächeln. „Du hättest es begriffen…“, sagte er leise.  
  
Oh, Mann…! Ich wagte mir nicht vorzustellen, wie Sherlocks Kindheit gewesen sein musste, wenn sich alle in seiner Klasse aufgeführt hatten wie kleine Andersons und Donovans…! Oder vielleicht auch ausschließlich wie kleine Andersons…!?  
  
Unser Dinner gestaltete sich überraschend unverkrampft, und verglichen mit dem von vor zwei Wochen war es sogar geradezu entspannt.  
  
Wir ließen schließlich das Geschirr einfach stehen und zogen uns müde mit dem restlichen Wein an den Couchtisch zurück. Doch schon kurz darauf machte Sherlock Anstalten aufzustehen.  
"Brauchst du etwas?" fragte ich.  
"Lass mal..." er ging in die Küche, kam mit einer Wasserflasche und Gläsern zurück und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. "War vielleicht für den Moment noch ein bisschen zu viel Alkohol für mich..." bemerkte er verlegen – wirkte dabei aber noch völlig koordiniert.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Eineinhalbliterflasche. Ein Drittel mochte noch drin sein, aber schließlich trank Sherlock nur selten, sein Organismus war immer noch geschwächt und gerade erst vor etwas mehr als 24h hatte ich ihm das letzte Mal ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Sherlock hatte unterdessen ein Blatt Papier aus der Tasche seines blauen Morgenmantels gezogen und überflog es, einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Natürlich...! Angelos "Begleitschreiben"! Hatte er befürchtet, ich würde – ...was? Es verschwinden lassen? Zuerst lesen...?  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörte ich ein erschrecktes Ächzen von Sherlock. Das Papier segelte zu Boden und er stand schwankend und bleich da – die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
"Sherlock?!" Ich war aufgesprungen und zu ihm geeilt. "Was hast du?"  
Als ich seinen Arm packte, ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er schnappte nach Luft. Mit meiner Hilfe gelang es ihm, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, wo er keuchend das Gesicht in den zitternden Händen verbarg.  
"Sherlock?"  
Ich konnte sehen, dass es ein regelrechter Kraftakt für ihn war, sich zusammenzureißen. Schließlich schöpfte er tief Atem, nahm dankbar das angebotene Glas Wasser aus meiner Hand und trank es aus.  
Als ich seinen Puls fühlte, der nicht nur alarmierend schnell, sondern auch zu schwach und leicht unregelmäßig war, murmelte er heiser: "Schon gut, John...darauf war ich wirklich nicht vorbereitet...!"  
"Was? Worauf...?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Das Flugzeug, John...! Dass wir notgewassert sein mussten, war mir ja vollkommen klar – ! Offenkundig, …denn wie hätte ich sonst eine Erinnerung an uns auf einer Notfallrutsche auf See haben können... – aber doch – nicht –...?" Er musste noch einmal durchatmen, bevor er es aussprechen konnte: "ICH...? – John, war das wirklich so...?! ICH habe den Flieger runtergebracht? Ich...? Weil die Crew betäubt war...?! Der Funk war ausgefallen...und das Fahrgestell...durch eine Explosion blockiert...? – Ich habe...???" Seine Fassungslosigkeit war schon fast komisch. Aber er musste ja wirklich völlig geschockt sein, wenn diese ganze Katastrophe aus heiterem Himmel von einer Sekunde auf die andere seine Erinnerung überschwemmt hatte!  
"Allerdings, du Überflieger...! – und verdammt gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann", versicherte ich ihm. "Aber wieso...? –...hat etwa Angelo davon angefangen...?!"  
Sherlock nickte matt. "Lies..." flüsterte er nur. Es klang, als ob ihm zu jeder weiteren Silbe die Kraft fehle. Natürlich ließ ich ihn nicht aus den Augen, es war mir doch letztlich egal, was Angelo da geschrieben hatte!  
"Tut mir Leid, dass du es so erfahren hast...aber du erinnerst dich jetzt!?"  
"An jede verfluchte Sekunde...", stöhnte er.  
"Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es heftig für dich werden würde...", sagte ich bedauernd. "Geht's denn wieder?"  
Er lächelte schief. "Meine Erinnerung ist wieder komplett. Keine blinden Stellen mehr, John! Das ist es, was zählt...! Es geht mir...blendend!"  
Das sah ihm ähnlich! Eben noch hatte er sich halb zu Tode erschreckt, aber er hätte sich die Erinnerung um nichts in der Welt ersparen wollen! Aus purem Perfektionismus.  
Sein Kreislauf erholte sich jetzt rasch, aber die Aufregung hatte ihn doch ermüdet.  
Als Sherlock sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte, breitete ich die Decke über ihn. Er begann leise zu kichern.  
"Was ist...?" fragte ich beunruhigt.  
"Weißt du noch, John...? Im Hubschrauber…Schockdecken...in Orange...!"  
Kopfschüttelnd stimmte ich in sein Kichern ein.  
Ich holte meinen Schlafsack, der noch am Kamin herumlag.  
"John, das musst du nicht..." sagte Sherlock.  
"Lass nur, ich glaube, ich werde ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich hier unten bin. Es gibt keinen Schlüssel zu deinem Schlafzimmer...? – ich meine, falls Gellert zurück käme... –  oder sonst wer da einsteigen wollte? "  
"Nein. 221b ist eine einzige Sicherheitslücke", erklärte er unbekümmert.  
  
Ich schloss die hintere Küchentür zum Flur, der zu Sherlocks Zimmer und dem Bad führte, stellte ein paar Stühle in den Weg und schob die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu – so würden wir Gellert wenigstens hören, falls er – oder wer auch immer versuchen sollte, zu uns vorzudringen...  
  
Dann kroch ich mit der geladenen Sig Sauer in meinen Schlafsack auf der anderen Seite des Couchtischs…  
…auf einem Teppich zu liegen, war eine deutliche Verbesserung – vielleicht sollte Sherlock bei Gelegenheit einen Bettvorleger haben…?  
  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock“, sagte ich.  
„Nacht, John…“, nuschelte er in seine Decke.  
  


 

  
**Liebe Zeilen von M.**

 

  
  
Wie oft ich in der Nacht zum Freitag aufwachte, weiß ich nicht mehr – nur dass ich das Zählen ganz bald aufgab. Ursache waren teils wirre Träume – keiner davon schlimm genug, um schreiend hochzuschrecken, aber einige doch recht unangenehm – teils eingebildete oder reale Geräusche, die mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzten… Und jedes Mal nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, auf Sherlocks Atem zu lauschen, mal war er ganz ruhig und flach, andere Male konnte ich darauf schließen, dass sich seine Psyche mit einem lebhaften Traum abmühte – aber es schien mir nicht übel genug, um ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen – dann waren da noch die Male, wo der Rhythmus zwar langsam und gleichmäßig war, aber die Atempausen zu kurz und die Atemzüge zu tief und ich vermutete, dass er sich nur schlafend stellte, um seine Ruhe vor mir zu haben…  
  
‚…Noch besser an diesem Essen ist, dass ich dich am Samstag nicht halbtot geprügelt aus einer finsteren Gasse holen muss…’ – hallte es in meinem Kopf wider…Da würde ich doch morgen einfach keine finstere Gasse aufsuchen, dachte ich. Der Gedanke, in der eigenen Wohnung erschossen oder erstochen zu werden, war allerdings noch gruseliger…  
  
Und schließlich weckte mich außerdem ein hinaus schleichender Sherlock, der sich zwar redlich Mühe gab, aber es verständlicherweise nicht schaffte, lautlos durch die Schiebetür und die mit Stühlen verstellte Küche zu kommen. Nicht, dass ich damit nicht gerechnet hätte – es war mir ganz recht, dass ich das mitbekam, denn was wäre, wenn in Sherlocks Badezimmer bereits jemand lauerte? Nachdem Gellert befürchten musste, dass sein ursprünglicher Plan gescheitert war, schien es mir durchaus denkbar, dass er versuchen würde, die Beute zurück zu holen und Sherlock zu beseitigen. Also dehnte ich meine Muskeln und hielt die Waffe griffbereit, während Sherlock sich den Weg durch unsere Küche bahnte… Irgendwann hörte ich die Toiletten-Spülung… – in dieser Geräuschkulisse wäre selbst der Angriff eines Trampels akustisch völlig untergegangen. Bald darauf hörte ich die Tür  
…aber die Tür zwischen Flur und Küche wurde nicht wieder geschlossen  
…keine Stühle in der Küche verschoben…!  
War das wirklich Sherlock?  
Hielt er meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen für so übertrieben...?  
  
Dann sah ich eine Silhouette in der Schiebetür… – und vermied ein erleichtertes Seufzen ebenso wie ein ärgerliches Schimpfen, stattdessen suchte ich selbst das Bad auf und schloss danach die Barrikaden hinter mir wieder. Als ich mich von der Schiebetür Richtung Sofa umwandte sah ich auf dem Couchtisch etwas langes, dünnes Weißes schimmern…Sherlock hatte sich in der Küche mit meiner Krücke bewaffnet, also rechnete er ebenso mit Gefahr wie ich…  
  
Der Rest der Nacht verlief wie gehabt. Als ich im Morgengrauen erwachte, beschloss ich, mich noch ruhig zu verhalten, bis Sherlock richtig wach war. Solange er sich noch nicht wieder dagegen sträubte zu schlafen, sollte er so viel Ruhe bekommen wie irgend möglich war...  
  
Als Sherlock schließlich erneut aufstand und – nachdem er die Küchentür aufgeschoben hatte – knurrend die Stühle aus dem Weg zu räumen begann, raffte ich mich auf, um Frühstück zu machen...  
Das letzte Mal hatte ich mich am Montag den 28. um die Briefpost gekümmert. Heute, am Freitag, den 4. März, war zwar noch keine Post gekommen, aber der Stapel, der sich in der Zwischenzeit angesammelt hatte, war auch nicht schlecht... Also überließ ich Sherlock die Zeitung und nahm die Briefe in Angriff. Das meiste war Werbung für Sherlock – alles Artikel, die ich mir entweder nicht leisten würde oder nicht leisten könnte – oder sogar beides...ansonsten hoffte ich, es würde vorerst kein spannender Auftrag dabei sein - und wenn dann einer, den er locker von hier aus erledigen konnte...andererseits: Er simste grade schon wieder...  
  
"Du willst von Mycroft die Listen der Crew und der Passagiere unsere Fluges haben und wissen, ob jemand in München außerplanmäßig von Bord gegangen ist?" fragte ich beiläufig.  
"Darum hättest du dich längst kümmern können", versetzte Sherlock unleidlich. Aha, da kam der kleine Soziopath wieder zum Vorschein...! – Nein, ich würde mich nicht schon am frühen Morgen provozieren lassen – dazu war ich ein viel zu großer Morgenmuffel, wenn ich auch mittlerweile schon ziemlich wach war...  
  
"Mycroft und ich sprachen vergangenen Sonntagvormittag darüber", gab ich gelassen zurück. "Aber wir hatten dann doch größeres Interesse an… deinem Gesundheitszustand, dem Rätsel, wer uns zur Flucht verholfen haben könnte und an Moriarty und Gellert..."  
  
Zuletzt stieß ich doch noch auf einen Brief an mich. Ein Blick auf den Absender – und ich wusste, worum es ging: Meine Bezüge für den März wurden einbehalten, weil ich mehr als vier Wochen der Therapie fern geblieben war: Mein Krankenstand sollte abgeklärt werden und wie’s aussah, würde ich anschließend zu entscheiden haben, ob ich mich für einen erneuten Einsatz melden, oder mir eine zivile Arbeit suchen wollte...  
Zuletzt fand ich den dazu gehörigen Bankauszug des Februars. Soviel war klar, wenn dieser Tage die Märzmiete abgebucht worden war, würden meine Ersparnisse auf einen kläglichen Rest zusammengeschmolzen sein. Nun rächte sich das viel zu teure lausige Apartment, in dem ich im letzten Dezember und im Januar gehaust hatte...  
  
…’Hat er dir Geld dafür geboten, mich auszuspionieren? – Hast du angenommen? – Schade, wir hätten uns das Honorar teilen können. Denk nächstes Mal nach...’, hallten Sherlocks Worte in meiner Erinnerung nach.  
'Wer ist er?' hatte ich gefragt – und zur Antwort bekommen: ‚Der gefährlichste Mann, der dir je begegnet ist – und im Moment überhaupt nicht mein Problem...'  
  
Die Sache mit dem ‚Problem’ hatte sich inzwischen längst geändert...bzw. als grundfalsch herausgestellt: Familie ist irgendwie immer ein Problem – Geschwister ganz besonders...! Erst recht, wenn sie den MI5 und den MI6 unter sich haben und sich nicht scheuten, den kleinen Bruder als Agenten einzusetzen...  
  
Um keinen NOCH undisziplinierteren Eindruck zu hinterlassen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, meldete ich mich gleich bei der zuständigen Stelle und bekam einen Termin für den 11. also kommenden Freitag. Danach verschwand ich nach oben, um endlich aus den Klamotten von Gestern heraus zu kommen. Der Schnitt blutete nicht mehr und sollte, sofern ich keine abenteuerlichen Verrenkungen machte, bald abgeheilt sein.  
  
  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer fuhr ich meinen Laptop hoch, entschlossen gleich etwas gegen meinen drohenden finanziellen Engpass zu unternehmen.  
  
Sherlocks Handy klingelte.  
"Mycroft?" fragte ich.  
"Von der ganz vertraulichen Nummer aus...“, bestätigte Sherlock. „ – Mycroft?..."  
  
Während er lauschte, klickte ich mich mit wachsendem Unmut durch den "Bewerbungsassistenten" meines Textverarbeitungsprogramms...ob ich mit Sherlocks Scanner meine Zeugnisse einscannen konnte? Musste ich da vorher noch den entsprechenden Treiber laden...? Würde ich den im Netz finden? Einen eigenen Drucker besaß ich auch nicht!  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass mir der Gedanke, dass Sherlock mitbekam, dass ich mich bewarb und sicher einige Ablehnungen würde einstecken müssen, ziemlich unangenehm war... – in dem Moment griffen zwei schmale Hände nach meinem Laptop – aber ich reagierte frühzeitig und brachte ihn außer Reichweite. "Nicht jetzt, Sherlock. Wo ist deiner? Ich bringe ihn dir, aber meinen brauche ich jetzt selbst!" Sherlock erhob sich schmollend und ging mit dem Handy zum Fenster auf der Kaminseite und holte seinen Laptop dort vom Sims. "Es kann noch einen Moment dauern, Mycroft", bemerkte er unnötig laut und ungewohnt gedehnt. "Ich muss erst noch den Computer rauffahren. Mein...Kollege ist heute Morgen ein KLEIN wenig unkooperativ...", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. Ich schnaubte nur und beschloss, meine Bewerbungen auf alle Fälle heimlich zu schreiben – vielleicht im Bart's…? Mike würde das sicher für mich arrangieren. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er auch die Klappe halten würde... Und es war denkbar, dass ich dort Sherlock unvermutet über den Weg lief…  
Frustriert stöberte ich in den Stellenanzeigen. Irgendwie musste ich mich erst mal motivieren, mir einreden, dass ich gute Bewerbungschancen hatte... Ich hasste es, mich selbst überlisten zu müssen... – aber Mycroft nach einem Honorar für Isfahan zu fragen, schien mir indiskutabel...  
Ich ging meine Qualifikationen und Erfahrungen durch und versuchte meine alten Unterlagen in eine zivilere Form zu bringen...schließlich nahm ich meine Zuflucht zu online-Bewerbungsratgebern und ergriff bei jedem Anzeichen von Stümperhaftigkeit – wie etwa Rechtschreibfehlern – die Flucht. Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Tage warten und Kate um Rat fragen...?  
…Vermeidungsstrategie?  
Oder gute Idee?  
  
  
"John."  
Sherlock, der mir längst wieder gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß, drehte seinen Laptop zu mir. Die Schwere, die in dieser einen Silbe lag, veranlasste mich, ohne auch nur einen Moment über seine Stichelei von vorhin nachzudenken, sofort auf den Bildschirm zu sehen.  
  
  
theimprobableone hatte an diesem Morgen um acht eine weitere Mail von Moriarty erhalten:  
  
„Hallo, UK!  
Nehmen Sie etwa mein Angebot nicht ernst? Sie sollten mittlerweile doch wissen, dass ich einen gewissen Top-Agenten gerettet habe. Ohne meine Hilfe wäre er aus der Atomanlage niemals herausgekommen – und auch nicht aus diesem Staat. Ich wiederhole also nochmals mein Angebot: Wenn ich wieder einen Ihrer Leute aus einer misslichen Lage befreien würde – was wäre es Ihnen wert? Das erste Mal war gratis. Aber auch nur, weil ich sicher war, dass mein Service Sie einfach überzeugen muss. – Und bedenken Sie: Ihr Gebot sollte meine Fähigkeiten angemessen würdigen! Ich erwarte eine positive Antwort bis um ein Uhr nachmittags.  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
M“  
  
"Das ist...eine Schutzgelderpressung...", stellte ich unbehaglich fest.  
"Offensichtlich", stimmte Sherlock zu und drehte den Laptop zu sich zurück. "Natürlich kann er nicht darauf eingehen – noch weniger, als dass er ihn in konkreten Notfällen hinzuziehen könnte."  
"Und was heißt das für einen möglichen Schlag gegen seine… – Brennelemente-Mafia...?" fragte ich beunruhigt.  
"Das wir längst nicht so viel Zeit haben, wie einkalkuliert war, wenn es ohne nennenswerte Verluste ablaufen soll...“, antwortete Sherlock düster. Er wuschelte sich beidhändig durch die Locken. „Das bestätigt wohl, dass er zumindest in Bezug auf unseren Flug nach London ehrlich gewesen ist – diese Sabotage geht nicht auf Moriartys Konto… Hätte auch keinerlei Sinn ergeben…“  
„Tja..., das ist…fatal... Was…wird Mycroft machen?“  
fragte ich ratlos.  
„Nicht mal der kann die Anreichung von radioaktivem Material beschleunigen und Handelswege verkürzen – naja – nicht ohne dass es auffällt…“, grinste Sherlock schräg. Freute er sich etwa, dass Mycroft an seine Grenzen stieß…?  
  
„Ich…seh’ mal nach, was wir fürs Mittagessen dahaben…Mrs Hudsons Vollpension muss ja mal zu einem Ende kommen…“, erklärte ich.  
Auf einmal hatte ich das Bedürfnis, mich mit ein paar alltäglichen Dingen zu befassen, die mich nicht überfordern würden… Keine Krisengebiete, keine aufstrebenden Atommächte oder kriminellen Superhirne – sondern bloß die Verpflegung der Truppe…  
Ich machte also eine Einkaufsliste und beschloss, in nächster Zeit unsere TKK aufzubrauchen. Heute sollte es endlich etwas von dem Kichererbsencurry geben. Es würde mich zwar an Sherlocks Horrorkabinett erinnern, aber ich würde es schon runterbringen… dazu konnte ich ja jetzt noch etwas Fleisch besorgen und es kurz anbraten…  
  
„Okay, ich geh mal ein bisschen einkaufen…hast du irgendwelche Wünsche…?“ fragte ich.  
  
Ein Alarmton signalisierte das Eintreffen einer Mail für Sherlock. Er sah auf den Bildschirm und ich bemerkte gleich seine Anspannung, dann klickte er sie an und keine Sekunde später zuckte er ein bisschen zusammen. Er hatte sich fast sofort wieder im Griff, aber ich ahnte, dass das nur seiner wieder gewonnen Selbstbeherrschung zu verdanken war.  
  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich. „Anonymous…?“  
„Das…wird dir gar nicht gefallen, John…“, bemerkte er bitter, drehte aber dennoch den Laptop zu mir um:  
  
  
„Freitag, 4. 3. 2011 11: 13 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
Lieber Sherlock,  
wie geht es dir? Hast du meine 3., 4., 5. und 6. Botschaft denn immer noch nicht entschlüsselt? Du fühlst dich doch nicht etwa von MIR gelangweilt?? Zugegeben, der Code der 4.- 6. Botschaft war einfach – aber verzeih, ich war unterwegs und unter Zeitdruck. Dennoch wollte ich dir ein paar liebe Zeilen senden. Erzähl mir von deiner Wasserrutschpartie! War es wie in einem von diesen großartigen Spaßbädern? Hmmm, ich mag Schwimmbäder…sie sind immer anders…draußen…drinnen…voll…leer… bei Tag…nachts… Die Atmosphäre hat immer so etwas …Frivoles und zugleich Unschuldiges an sich, verstehst du…? Es ist völlig normal, dass man dort nicht viel anhat…! Und niemand kann irgendetwas kaschieren…! Das ist faszinierend…!  
Oh! Und: Ich freue mich, dass es überhaupt geklappt hat… Denn um fair zu sein – unter uns: Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, ob es funktionieren würde! Ob dieses Rohr wirklich dick genug ist – durchgängig…ob es sich nicht irgendwann verzweigt wie Adern…! Fühle dich mir also nicht zu sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, Honey: Du hast mir diese seit langem brennende Frage beantworten helfen!  
Also melde dich bald mal!  
xx M"  
  
  
„Oh, Gott…!“ japste ich und rang um Fassung. Er hatte das einfach mal so ausprobiert...! – ...als hätte er seinen Hamster durchs Klo gespült und dann nachgesehen, ob der lebend in der Kanalisation ankommen würde – ganz herzallerliebst...!!!  
  
„Ziemlich dreist, was?“ knurrte Sherlock grimmig.  
„Was wirst du machen?“ fragte ich.  
„Sicher nicht ‚danke’ sagen…“  
„Das meine ich auch nicht – aber – wie… wenn so etwas helfen würde, ihn zu finden, ihn raus zu locken…?“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Das habe ich mir schon überlegt. Ich locke ihn wohl eher damit hervor, dass ich ihn ignoriere, ER wird den ersten Zug machen müssen: Die Eröffnung! Und egal wie clever eine Eröffnung beim Schach auch sein mag: Eine Blöße gibt man sich damit immer – eine Blöße, eine Strategie, die der Gegner lesen kann…“  
  
Okay.  
Kein Einkauf.  
  
Ich wurschtelte die Sig Sauer aus dem Schlafsack.  
  
  
„Wie auch immer. Bring Milch mit. Naja. Und was sonst noch fehlt. Kaffee, Tee vielleicht… Zucker?  
  
„Ich denke…ich bleibe dann besser hier…“, stellte ich fest.  
  
Jetzt war er irritiert…sah mich fragend an. „Was…? Ach komm…! Er tut mir nichts! Er ist viel zu fasziniert von mir! ER will doch noch mit mir spielen! Mach dir keine Gedanken…!  
Wenn du dich natürlich nicht vor die Tür traust…“  
  
                                                            WAS!?  
  
„Sherlock!!! Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst!“ rief ich, ehrlich gekränkt. “Du weißt genau, dass ich mir nur Sorgen mache, schließlich – bist du noch nicht wirklich fit…! Und dieser Irre hat – “  
„Dieses GENIE – wolltest du sagen…!“, verbesserte er mich sichtlich fasziniert.  
Ich bekam wirklich eine Gänsehaut – hatte Donovan am Ende doch recht…? Ein Psychopath…, dem langweilig wurde…? Sollte ich ihn so verklärt haben…? ...das KONNTE doch nicht sein…! Was war mit all den Malen, wo er mich gerettet, sich um mich gekümmert hatte…?  
  
„Ist es bei solchen Absichten nicht VÖLLIG egal, ob jemand brillant ist…? Ich meine, bei DER Gefahr, die er darstellt…!!!“ fragte ich deshalb atemlos.  
  
„Quatsch. Sein Plan ist noch nicht ausgereift. – Es wäre weitaus klüger, JETZT einzukaufen… wenn er erst merkt, dass wir ihn ignorieren…“  
„Das ist also deine Strategie? Ihn auf die Palme zu treiben, indem du ihn ignorierst??“, fragte ich entsetzt.  
  
„John“,  
das klang, als koste ich ihn Geduld ohne Ende…  
ICH IHN…!!  
Na gut…!!!  
  
  
Er bemerkte zumindest, dass er mit seinem Plan bei mir keinen Eindruck machte.  
Mir dagegen drängte sich auf einmal ein scheußlicher Verdacht auf...  
  
„Sherlock…? Was läuft hier…?“ fragte ich misstrauisch. "Bin ich dir mit der Idee, einkaufen zu gehen, bloß zuvor gekommen? Planst du wieder irgendeinen halsbrecherischen Alleingang und willst mich aus dem Weg haben?"  
"Nein, John, du kannst mir glauben. Es ist am Besten, wenn du jetzt gleich einkaufen gehst – oder gar nicht. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass um ein Uhr HIER etwas passieren wird, aber du solltest besser vorher zurück sein. Und frag Mrs Hudson gleich, wie Sie auf den Handwerker gekommen ist, der heute das neue Fenster einbauen soll."  
"Du meinst...? – …Moment…! Du hast ihn doch nicht mal gesehen...", grübelte ich laut.  
"John. Denk' nach! Gesehen… habe ich ihn nicht. Richtig, du hast ihn  ja abgefangen, so dass er nicht hier durch kam. Aber...?"  
  
Aber...? Gehört hatte er ihn...natürlich...!  
  
"Er hinkte!" stellte ich ratlos fest, dann kam mir eine Vermutung... "...du…du meinst doch nicht, das ist… Gellert...? ...der sich bei seiner Flucht gestern den Knöchel verletzt hat? Ist er ein – ...'Verwandlungskünstler'...? Dieser Typ hatte einen Bart, ...war geradezu unförmig...! Und ich denke…, Gellert ist ...Schlosser...? …kein Schreiner oder Glaser..."  
Sherlock grinste: "Du hast dich nicht gefragt, wo Gellert arbeitet, seit er draußen ist? Er hat nämlich einen Job...zur Tarnung. Lestrade sagte es mir gestern, als du Bill nach oben gebracht hast.  –  Die Werkstatt heißt "Vitrolock"…!“  
  
"Abschließbare Fenster…?!" stöhnte ich. "Warum... – warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt…?"  
"Warum sollte ich? Er wird frühestens am Spätnachmittag mit dem Fenster kommen, falls er überhaupt kommt. Du hast ihn gestern überwacht? – Er hatte also keine Gelegenheit nachzusehen, ob die Kassette noch in der Schublade war... Aber er fühlt sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad sicher, weil du ihn nicht wieder erkannt hast...! Glaub mir, John, das hättest du nicht vor ihm verbergen können", lächelte Sherlock herablassend. "Nun: Die Zeitungen schreiben lediglich dass ein Einbrecher von einem in der Wohnung befindlichen Gast überrascht und nichts gestohlen wurde, dass sich zwei Schüsse gelöst haben, es aber keine Verletzten gab. - Wenn du also heute Nachmittag nocheinmal das Haus verlässt, wird er das sehr begrüßen..."  
"Und wenn ich JETZT einkaufen gehe...?!" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Erstens: Das Fenster KANN noch nicht fertig sein. Zweitens: Selbst wenn, dann mache ich einfach nicht auf. Mrs Hudson müssen wir natürlich einweihen...das lässt sich nicht vermeiden, sonst würde sie ihn noch selbst beaufsichtigen."  
"Und was heißt das jetzt? Das wir beide ihn fangen werden…? – oder sagst du Lestrade Bescheid?"  
"Er hat Lestrade gestern bestimmt gesehen. Das bringt nichts."  
"Lestrade kann jemand Anderen schicken...", insistierte ich.  
"Irgendeinen – Stümper...klar! – Geh' jetzt, frag Mrs Hudson, wie sie auf Vitrolock gekommen ist, ruf mich an, während du zu Tesco gehst. Wir besprechen den Plan, wenn du zurück bist – bring dann am Besten Mrs Hudson gleich mit hoch."  
Trotz eines unguten Gefühls, machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
  
  
  
Bald darauf rief ich Sherlock an.  
Er ging sogar ran: "Du hast sicher vermutet, dass Mrs Hudson gestern einen Flyer der Firma Vitrolock in ihrer Post hatte, nicht wahr?" fragte ich.  
"Offenkundig", gab er lässig zurück.  
"Eben nicht! Er wollte sie nicht misstrauisch machen! Der Flyer war in Mrs Turners Post!" trumpfte ich genervt auf.  
"Nicht ganz schlecht", brummte Sherlock. „Aber mich würde es sogar noch misstrauischer machen, wenn mein Nachbar einen Flyer bekommt – und ich nicht…!“  
"Bis nachher", grinste ich hilflos.  
Sherlock legte einfach nur auf...  
  
  
Ich passierte den Beatles’ Store und salutierte ironisch nach gegenüber in Richtung der schwarzen Limousine, die vor dem Rock 'n' Roll Memorabilia-Store parkte, während ich den Weg zum allernächsten Tesco Express, 11-15 Melcombe Street einschlug, der keine 120 Yards von unserer Wohnung entfernt lag, sozusagen schräg hinter 219 Baker Street, der Park View Residenz, einer sehr exklusiven Wohnanlage mit großem Komfort und hohem Sicherheitsstandard.  
  
Mittlerweile fand ich fast alles mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit und war trotz langer Schlangen an den Kassen bald auf dem Rückweg.  
  
Big Ben begann gerade zu spielen, als ich um die große Wohnanlage von 219 in die Baker Street einbog. Da erklang über mir einen seltsamer Knall, dann ein peitschendes Fauchen und zwischen ein und zwei Uhr sah ich etwas Winziges, kaum Erkennbares einige Yards vor mir in die Straße herunter zischen…! – ich wusste sofort, was es war, obwohl ich es kaum glauben konnte – und schaffte es gerade noch in den Schatten des großen Portals der Residenz, als schräg gegenüber die Granatexplosion loskrachte…!

 

  
  
**Ein ganz brillanter Plan**

 

  
  
Big Ben begann gerade zu spielen, als ich um die große Wohnanlage von 219 in die Baker Street einbog. Da erklang über mir einen seltsamer Knall, dann ein peitschendes Fauchen und zwischen ein und zwei Uhr sah ich etwas kaum erkennbares einige Yards vor mir in die Straße herunter zischen…! – ich wusste sofort, was es war, obwohl ich es kaum glauben konnte – und schaffte es gerade noch in den Schatten des großen Portals der Residenz, als schräg gegenüber die Granatexplosion los krachte…!  
  
  
Ich riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke: Die schwarze Limousine hatte sich in einen brennenden, qualmenden Trümmerhaufen verwandelt, keine Chance, dass die beiden Bodyguards das überlebt haben könnten. Im Gebäude des Rock 'n' Roll Memorabilia-Store waren bis in den dritten Stock hinauf sämtliche Scheiben eingedrückt worden...  
Bremsen quietschten, Motoren heulten auf, Blech prallte auf Blech, Schreie, gellende Alarmanlagen – es war ein einziges Chaos...!  
  
Die Park View Residence, in deren protzigem Portal ich in Deckung gegangen war, ist eine Luxuswohnanlage mit 24h-Security…! Auch sonst wimmelte es hier von Menschen, die einen Notruf absetzen konnten – aber möglicherweise war ich hier der Einzige, der wenigstens halbwegs begriffen hatte, was da überhaupt gerade Ungeheuerliches passiert war! Also befahl der Soldat in mir dem Arzt, sich zurück zu halten und entschied, dass zuerst Lestrade angerufen werden musste, selbst wenn ihm später der MI5 den Fall wieder wegnahm.  
  
"John? Was ist – ?"  
Sieh an, Greg hatte meine Nummer gespeichert...  
"Park View Residenz, Schütze, schätzungsweise von der Turmuhr aus. Vermutlich M203 Granatwerfer. Erwischt hat es eine Limo mit Bodyguards von Mycroft vor 230!" unterbrach ich brüllend den DI und hoffte, den Lärm um mich herum zu übertönen.  
"W...was...? John…? Wenn das nicht von Ihnen käme – "  
"Glauben Sie's nur, Greg!" fiel ich ihm erneut ins Wort.  
"Okay, wir sind unterwegs! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in einem Stück nachhause kommen. Ich schau später vorbei."  
  
Als ich auflegte, hatte ich eine neue SMS.  
Von Sherlock.  
  
"12:01 John?! SH"  
"12:04 Bin ok. Bleib in Deckung! Ich versuche hier zu helfen", schrieb ich zurück.  
  
In diesem Augenblick krachte es erneut – ein Doppeldeckerbus hatte sich in den Schrotthaufen gebohrt...von rechts sah ich plötzlich einen Cinquecento auf den Gehweg brettern, ...dessen Fahrer wohl hoffte, die Karambolage noch umfahren zu können, doch der Bus hörte nicht auf, die Fahrzeuge vor sich her zu schieben... Geistesgegenwärtig sprang ich zur Seite – als der kleine Fiat schon ausscherte und fast frontal gegen das Sicherheitsglas des Eingangs donnerte wie gegen eine massive Wand. Spinnweben gleich liefen die Sprünge durchs Glas, aber alles blieb an Ort und Stelle. Das Auto wurde ein Stück zurückgeschleudert und ich wich ihm erneut aus.  
Ich warf noch einen Blick auf die verkeilten Fahrzeuge, dann riskierte ich es, zu dem Fiat zu eilen, ...aber ich bekam die Tür nicht auf...! Doch ich konnte den Fahrer sehen: Unangeschnallt, der Oberkörper zur Seite gerutscht, ...sein Kopf hing in einem abnormen Winkel herab, die Augen waren starr… – für den kam jede Hilfe zu spät.  
  
Jetzt wurden mehrere Sirenen hörbar – aber es würde schwierig werden, zu den Verletzten vorzudringen. Inzwischen begannen die, die den Crash glimpflich überstanden hatten, aus ihren Fahrzeugen zu klettern, teils durch Dach- und Seitenfenster, einer trat die Frontscheibe seines Wracks nach draußen. Wenigstens regte sich jetzt das Blechknäuel nicht weiter.  
  
Wieder ein SMS-Signal.  
Ich ignorierte es.  
  
In mir legte sich ein Schalter um und ich ging auf Autopilot...  
  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich schon ein paar Mal meinen Namen gehört hatte…  
Ich wurde gewaltsam aus meiner Trance geschüttelt…  
"Schon gut, wir kommen jetzt ohne Sie klar, vielen Dank!"  
"John!? –  
John, Sie müssen mir sagen, was Sie wissen...!"  
  
"Greg...?"  
  
Der DI hatte meine Schultern gepackt. "Kommen Sie schon, das Schlimmste ist vorbei. – Die kommen zurecht!"  
  
Tatsächlich standen nur noch wenige Wracks herum, fast alle leer.  
Ich rieb mir ein paar Mal über die Stirn, versuchte, aus dem „Einsatz-Modus“ raus zu kommen…  
"Irgendeine Spur vom Täter?" fragte ich.  
Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf: "Bloß die Waffe. Wir haben sie sichergestellt. Alle Bewohner von Park View werden befragt, auf Schmauchspuren untersucht… – ein irrsinniger Aufwand...! Also, was können Sie mir sagen?"  
"Nicht mehr als ich schon gesagt habe!  Sorry! Ich war vor dem Gebäude, als es passierte, ich hörte den Abschuss, konnte die Granate sogar sehen, die Flugbahn verriet mir, wo der Schütze sich ungefähr befinden musste, das ist alles, tut mir Leid, ich hatte gehofft… – " Ich brach ab.  
„Aber nein, John! Das war ausgezeichnet! Es war wirklich ein M203 Granatwerfer! Das hätte wahnsinnig hilfreich sein können… Normalerweise haben wir es nicht mit so was zu tun…! Und die Position war auch goldrichtig… Wahrscheinlich würden wir ohne Sie immer noch davon ausgehen, dass es eine Autobombe war...!“ lobte Greg meinen Hinweis beschwichtigend…  
  
Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass einige Zeit vergangen sein musste. Ich sah auf mein Handy:  
  
  
Ein nicht angenommener Anruf um 12: 06. Zwei neue Textnachrichten.  
  
„12: 07 Bleib wo du bist! Ich melde mich wieder. SH“  
  
"12: 08 zurück zu S. und BLEIBEN sie bei ihm! MH"  
  
– Es war mittlerweile 13:37 Uhr…!  
  
  
Jetzt war ich wirklich alarmiert…! Nachdem die Limo in der Baker Street gestern Richtung Süden abgewandert war, hatte ich mich sowieso schon gefragt, ob Mycroft möglicherweise die Einheiten verdoppelt hatte – …mein Verdacht war also vielleicht doch richtig gewesen… gab es noch eine weitere Einheit nördlich von 221b…? Etwa an der Abzweigung zur Park Road…? Hatte Moriarty die etwa auch in die Luft gejagt…? Einfach so zur Machtdemonstration…? Warum hatte er nicht bis ein Uhr gewartet? Das musste doch auf Moriartys Konto gehen, oder etwa nicht…?  
  
Sherlock…?!?!  
  
„Greg…! Ich muss zurück zu Sherlock…! – “  
„Okay, ich schau später bei euch vorbei, wenn ich die Zeit finde“, erwiderte Lestrade angespannt.  
„Ehm…, wäre gut, wenn Sie dann vorher kurz bei uns durchklingeln…“, bat ich beiläufig, denn ich dachte an den bevor stehenden Besuch von Gellert.  
„Kann ich machen“, antwortete Greg, wie mir schien, leicht verwundert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er entschieden, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was Sherlock ihm verheimlichte.  
  
„För…?“ lispelte mich ein Typ in abgerissenen, schmuddeligen Klamotten an. Sein Gebiss war in einem grauenhaften Zustand und er roch nach billigem Fusel, welcher gnädig den Gestank nach lägst überfälliger Hygiene kaschierte…  
„Ihre Einkäufe, För! Hab drauf aufgepafft! Ef ift allef noch da, überfeugen Fie fiff!“ Er hielt mir stolz  grinsend die Tüten hin.  
Überrascht lächelte ich ihn höflich an...hatte ich doch die Tüten längst abgeschrieben, zückte meine Geldbörse und holte den letzten Fünfpfundschein heraus…verlegen packte ich noch das Netz Orangen dazu.  
„Gankefön, För, fönen Kaag noch!“ kam es aus der grinsenden Kauruine. Ich lächelte höflich zurück…  
  
Obwohl der Schütze anscheinend verschwunden war, sah ich als erstes zu, dass ich wieder auf die Seite mit den ungeraden Zahlen kam und hielt mich auf dem kurzen verbleibenden Rückweg so nahe an der Hauswand, wie irgend möglich…  
Deshalb sah ich erst spät, dass jemand in unserer Haustür stand und die sich allmählich auflösende Karambolage beobachtete…  
  
Sherlock…!!!  
  
Er hatte meine Abwesenheit offenbar dazu genutzt, seine Körperpflege zu erledigen und sich in seine übliche Garderobe zu werfen, ohne dass ich vor der Tür lauerte, um mit zu bekommen, ob er etwa zusammenklappte…  
  
Sturer Bock…!  
  
War ihm nicht klar, dass er da stand wie auf dem Präsentierteller…!?  
  
Argh...! Zivilisten...!  
  
„Sherlock! Zurück ins Haus!! SOFORT!!!“ bellte ich.  
„John! Wo warst du!?“ rief er vorwurfsvoll.  
Bildete ich mir das ein…? In seinem Unterton las ich etwas anderes… Besorgnis…?  
„Rein mit dir!“ wiederholte ich. Als ich ihn erreichte, drängte ich ihn – beladen mit den Einkaufstüten – zurück nach drinnen...  
  
Auf der zweituntersten Stufe kauerte unsere Mrs Hudson… sichtlich tapfer um Fassung bemüht, aber nicht desto weniger bis in Mark erschrocken …und jetzt begriff ich es: SIE war es, die er hier beschützte…! Natürlich…! Er war ihretwegen herunter gekommen. Vom ersten Stock aus hätte er den weitaus besseren Überblick über das Ausmaß der Verwüstung gehabt…!  
  
Ich stellte also alles auf dem Boden ab, schloss die Haustür und steuerte zuerst auf unsere Vermieterin zu, wechselte in paar beschwichtigende Worte mit ihr und stellte fest, dass sie sich überraschend schnell beruhigte…fast so, als sei Sherlocks Sicherheit ihre einzige Sorge… war das möglich…?  
  
„John…! Wo warst du…!?“ fragte Sherlock erneut. Es klang… – ? …beleidigt, verärgert…!?  
„Sherlock, ich bin Arzt, ich konnte da nicht einfach vorbei rennen! Und anfangs wäre ich auch gar nicht durchgekommen, nicht mal über den Umweg durch die Glenworth Street. ...alles okay...? “fragte ich mit einem Mal von Neuem beunruhigt.  
  
"Wir können bei Mrs Hudson auf Gellert warten, wir hören auch dort, wenn es oben klingelt. Gehen Sie doch schon mal vor, Mrs Hudson", entschied Sherlock.  
"Ich rede doch schon die ganze Zeit auf Sie ein, dass Sie reinkommen sollen", erklärte unsere Vermieterin triumphierend und verschwand in ihrer Wohnung, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.  
  
Sherlock machte einen halben Schritt an meine Seite, neigte sich ein Stück zu mir herunter und raunte in mein Ohr:  
"Um eine Minute vor zwölf rief Mycroft an: Anonymous hatte ihm gerade gemailt:  
'Hallo, UK, sollte ich vergessen haben, zu erwähnen, dass ich mich gerade in Berlin aufhalte? Ooooops!' –  
Ich konnte dich nicht mehr warnen."  
"Berlin...? Ou...das hat er doch mit purer Absicht gemacht", flüsterte ich zurück. Moriartys Kaltschnäuzigkeit schockierte mich bisher noch jedes Mal aufs Neue: Er hatte den Schießbefehl zu seiner aktuellen Ortszeit erteilt. Oder zumindest tat er so. Der Teufel allein wusste, wo dieser Verrückte tatsächlich gerade war...  
"Offenkundig", brummte Sherlock.  
"Was ist mit den anderen Überwachungseinheiten?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Mycroft hat sie abgezogen und durch Undercover-Posten ersetzen lassen."  
"Gut. Ich hab Lestrade angerufen, aber der Schütze war nicht mehr auffindbar."  
  
"Es war keine Bombe?" fragte Sherlock überrascht.  
"Nein. jemand hat mit einem Granatwerfer vom Turm der Park View Residence auf den Tank gefeuert. Und dann die Waffe zurück gelassen."  
Sherlock schmunzelte beeindruckt: "Was für ein genialer Angeber!"  
  
Nur ein Augenrollen bildete meinen stummen Monolog, denn so langsam kannte ich zwar Sherlocks Begeisterung für diesen Irren...aber ich fand sie nach wie vor gruselig!  
Mir wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass ich fror. Adrenalin-Abbau? Der Schrecken über Moriartys Kälte?  
"Lestrade ist an der Sache dran. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll uns kurz vorher anrufen, falls er vorbei kommt. Aber er weiß ja sowieso, dass du Gellert eine Falle stellen willst...“  
„Wenn er es irgend einrichten kann, wird er sicher selbst das Haus überwachen“, brummte Sherlock verdrossen. “Ich hoffe nur, Gellert sieht ihn nicht…“  
„Lestrade macht sich Sorgen um dich!" erklärte ich. "Ich stell' nur schnell die Einkäufe in die Küche..."  
Ich beeilte mich, vor allem musste das Fleisch in den Kühlschrank und ich steckte mir den Revolver ein. Auf dem Rückweg simste ich Mycroft rasch, nun  da ich die Hände frei hatte, dass ich zurück in 221 war.  
  
  
Wir besprachen unser weiteres Vorgehen in Mrs Hudsons Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ein gutes Teeservice aufzudecken. Es zeigte schwarz auf weiß die Formen der britischen Inseln vor deren Küsten Schiffe kreuzten, jedes Stück mit einer kleinen Krone verziert.  
  
„Wollen Sie denn nicht ablegen, John?“ fragte sie mich, denn ich hatte die schwarze Jacke immer noch an.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, mir ist im Augenblick etwas kalt“, gab ich zu.  
„Kein Wunder, John. Sie brauchen etwas zu essen. Wir hatten alle drei noch keinen Lunch!“  
  
Während unsere Vermieterin uns in der Küche das Kedgeree zubereitete, das sie eigentlich für die abendliche Bridgerunde vorgesehen hatte, saßen wir heftig diskutierend beim Tee.  
  
Mir war nicht wohl dabei, Sherlock mit Gellert auch nur eine Sekunde alleine zu lassen, auch wenn er noch so sehr beteuerte, der werde ihm nichts tun, solange er hoffen konnte, den Schmuck zurück zu bekommen. Sherlock war immer noch angeschlagen...!  
"Du hast selbst gesagt, Gellert hat Lestrade gestern gesehen, denkst du wirklich, er ist auf den Zeitungsbericht hereingefallen?" fragte ich.  
"Er wird allen Grund haben, zu denken, dass ich den Schmuck noch habe", grinste Sherlock und hielt mir plötzlich mit einer fließenden Bewegung seine Rechte unter die Nase: Ein Herrenring mit einem bemerkenswerten Brillanten funkelte an seinem Finger.  
"Den hast du gestern – ?" Ich verstummte und formte lautlos mit meinen Lippen das Wort... 'geklaut'...?  
Sherlock feixte und ließ den zu weiten Ring in meine Hand gleiten: "Beachtlicher Klunker, was?"  
Ich nahm den silbrigen Ring in Augenschein. "...Platin...!? ...’ne Nummer kleiner hattest du's nicht, was?"  
  
"Oh, Jungs? Ich stolpere doch wohl in keinen Heiratsantrag!?" jubilierte Mrs Hudson, als sie den Teewagen mit dem Lunch hereinrollte.  
  
Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss und ich legte den Ring so hastig in Sherlocks Hand zurück, als würde ich mir die Finger daran verbrennen.  
Sherlocks Lippen formten für mich deutlich erkennbar die Worte "Verschluck dich nicht!", dann sagte er laut zu unserer Vermieterin: "Ich bitte Sie, Mrs Hudson: Da haben wir aber beide einen dezenteren Geschmack. Nur ein Beweisstück..." Er schob den Ring über seinen linken Zeigefinger, wo er wenigstens einigermaßen saß. Ich war inzwischen aufgesprungen, um den Tisch decken zu helfen, während Mrs Hudson erwiderte: "Naja, das wäre ja nun hier auch kaum der richtige Rahmen für so etwas, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, nach dem Schrecken vorhin, dass es Ihnen ein Bedürfnis war, es so bald als möglich zu erledigen", sagte sie zu Sherlock gewandt. "Man weiß ja nie, ob es nicht morgen schon zu spät ist, jemandem zu sagen, wie wichtig er einem ist…“ Sie sah zu mir herüber: “Es kann so schnell gehen – und schon gibt es Dinge, die Sie sagen wollten, aber nie gesagt haben…So etwas sollte man nicht aufschieben. Und bei Euch beiden weiß man es ja erst recht nicht! Es ist ja direkt so, als würdet ihr Verbrechen magisch anziehen!" stellte sie Hände ringend fest. "John, das war doch irrsinnig gefährlich! Gab's Tote?"  
"Mindestens fünf", seufzte ich. "Aber ich habe nur auf den jeweiligen Patienten geachtet, den ich gerade vor mir hatte."  
  
Mir gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die sich das Tischgespräch zu entwickeln drohte und ich lenkte ab: „Ein bemerkenswertes Teeservice haben Sie da, Mrs Hudson…“  
„Ja, nicht wahr? Man bekommt es nur bei Rockett St. George…“ erklärte sie stolz. "Es ist ...patriotisch...aber trotzdem dezent und stilvoll...sehr britisch eben..."  
  
  
Mrs Hudson zuliebe aß Sherlock eine Portion, die für seine Verhältnisse schon mindestens zufrieden stellend war – ...mich kostete jeder Bissen größere Überwindung, denn ich hatte bei Sherlocks brillantem Plan ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl und ich wusste nicht einmal, woran das liegen konnte, war doch Gellert verglichen mit Moriarty oder dem iranischen Geheimdienst ein Mäuschen…  
  
  
  
Gegen 15: 30 hörten wir, wie oben im ersten Stock leise die Klingel ging.  
  
Sherlock stellte völlig geräuschlos seine Teetasse ab und sagte – mit einem kampflustigen Funkeln in den eisblauen Augen – sehr leise und sehr enthusiastisch:  
  
„Showtime...!“  
  
  
  
  
  
**Nicht grade ein eingespieltes Team...**  
  


 

  
  
Gegen 15: 30 hörten wir, wie oben im ersten Stock leise die Klingel ging.  
  
Sherlock stellte völlig geräuschlos seine Teetasse ab und sagte – mit einem kampflustigen Funkeln in den eisblauen Augen – sehr leise und sehr enthusiastisch:  
  
„Showtime...!“  
  
Mrs Hudson flüsterte: „Seid um Himmels Willen vorsichtig, Jungs…!“  
  
Sherlock nickte mir zu und ich verließ das Haus. Unten stand der Handwerker mit dem neuen Fenster und seinen Werkzeugen…aber es war kein Van mit der Aufschrift der Firma Vitrolock zu sehen, obwohl er bei ihr doch ganz offiziell während seiner Bewährung arbeitete...! Er rechnete also mit Polizei…aber nicht mit Sherlocks Zusammenarbeit mit ihr…? Dann war er also zumindest noch vorsichtig optimistisch, was seine Chancen anging, noch an die Beute heranzukommen…  
  
„Ah, Sie kommen mit dem neuen Fenster!“ begrüßte ich ihn. „Schön. Äh. Also ich muss jetzt leider weg. Aber. Meinem Mitbewohner geht es nicht so gut. Er ist oben. Wird Sie reinlassen. Aber das sollte ja alles kein Problem sein, Sie wissen ja jetzt, wo alles ist... Ach – wir haben uns gefragt. Also. Ein… Bekannter von uns hat blöderweise noch einen Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung…“  
Ich spürte den Vibrationsalarm meines Nokia und beendete mein kleines Hinhaltemanöver.  
„…machen Sie so was auch? Also Türschlösser…?“  
„Bedaure. Nein. Balkontüren. Natürlich…“, antwortete Gellert kurz angebunden und hinkte durch die Haustür.  
Ich nickte freundlich, wandte mich nach links und nahm heimlich den Anruf an. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb ich stehen und holte mein Handy aus der Tasche: Auf dem Display war das kaputte Fenster in Sherlocks Zimmer zu sehen, das Sherlock inzwischen wieder von den Brettern befreit hatte, denn er hatte sein Black-Berry hinter den gestapelten Medikamentenschachteln neben dem Globus auf der Kommode verborgen und die Kamera lief –  
In dem Moment wurde ich am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gerissen, ich holte zum Schlag aus –  
„John!“  
Hinter dem parkenden Umzugswagen standen Lestrade und Donovan, noch ein Stück weiter in Fahrtrichtung parkte Lestrades Dienstwagen.  
„Was machen Sie? Ich muss genau jetzt zurück!“ fuhr ich den DI an.  
„Aber nicht allein! Sie überwachen das Ganze, Sergeant!“  
Wir eilten zurück. Auf dem Display tat sich nichts…lief da was schief?  
„John. Ich kann Sie nicht mit der Waffe da rein gehen lassen – wir bekommen alle beide einen Riesenärger!“  
Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. “Im Augenblick sind nur Sie es, der mir Ärger macht!“ knurrte ich an.  
In diesem Moment tat sich etwas auf dem Display. Sherlock betrat den Raum, die linke Hand mit dem Ring tief in der Hosentasche vergraben, mit der Rechten gestikulierend. Zu hören war wenig – aber so sollte es aussehen, wenn Gellert sich allem Anschein nach noch sicher fühlte. Sherlock erzählte von dem ungeheuerlichen Einbruch und dass ein Raub noch verhindert werden konnte. Gellert hinkte herein, stellte das Fenster und seinen Werkzeugkoffer ab und öffnete ihn… Sherlock verschwand aus dem Blickfeld zurück in den Flur… Anscheinend redete Gellert weiter mit ihm…und schließlich…als er feststellte, dass er anscheinend vom Mieter der Wohnung nicht mehr gehört wurde, …kam um das Bett herum.  
  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, die Stufen knarren!“ befahl ich Lestrade barsch.  
Empört machte er Anstalten, mir zu folgen.  
„Hausfriedensbruch“, erklärte ich nur. „Warten Sie im Hinterhof bis ‚Gefahr im Verzug’…“  
  
Gellerts Gesicht war knapp vor der Kamera und erschien verzerrt auf dem Display. Ich hörte ihn schnaufen: „Wo hast du es, dreckiger Schnüffler…?“  
Ich hatte meine Schuhe von den Füßen getreten, schlich auf Strümpfen die Stufen hinauf und entsicherte den Revolver.  
Jetzt wandte der Handwerker sich ruckartig um. „Suchen Sie was Bestimmtes? Mister Gellert?“ provozierte ihn Sherlock von der Tür aus.  
Mit Kampfgebrüll sprang Gellert auf das Bett und stürzte sich auf Sherlock. Der machte einen Satz zur Seite, so dass Gellert zu Boden krachte. Doch dann schlug Sherlock der Länge nach hin. Gellert musste seine Knöchel gepackt haben, was die Kamera natürlich hinter dem Bett nicht erfassen konnte. „Wo hast du es? Bastard…!“  
Sherlock kam hoch – und dann verschwanden sie beide aus der Reichweite der Kamera unter der Ebene der Matratze.  
"Ich bring dich um...!"  
‚Das muss reichen!’, dachte ich, steckte das Handy ein und beeilte mich, so lautlos wie möglich durch die Küche zu kommen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment sah ich sie. Beide hatten mittlerweile wieder Boden unter die Füße bekommen: Gellert – mit dem Rücken zu mir – fuchtelte mit einem gefährlich langen Schraubenzieher herum und Sherlock hielt mit beiden Händen das neue Fenster vor sich. Dann – mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung – zerschmetterte er die Scheiben auf Gellerts Kopf – dem wurde seine falsche Leibesfülle zum Verhängnis, denn er blieb im Rahmen stecken, doch er taumelte rückwärts und in dem Augenblick, als ich das Schlafzimmer erreichte, schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zu.  
  
Ich drückte die Klinke, aber die Tür war blockiert. Also stemmte ich mich mit aller Kraft dagegen und es gelang mir schließlich, sie aufzuschieben.  
Dann sah ich auch, warum das so mühsam gewesen war:  
Sherlock kniete schnaufend auf dem schimpfenden Handwerker und fixierte seine Handgelenke mit Kabelbindern… obwohl er immer noch im Fensterrahmen steckte. Während dessen zitierte er ihm grimmig seine Rechte. Anschließend zog er den Brillantring aus und steckte ihn boshaft grinsend an Gellerts Finger.  
  
Erleichtert ließ ich die Sig Sauer wieder in meinem Kreuz verschwinden und warf kurzerhand den Schraubenzieher aus dem kaputten Fenster in den Hinterhof, damit Greg einen Grund hatte, unsere Wohnung zu stürmen. Was hieß schon 'stürmen', ich hatte die Türen ohnehin nicht abgeschlossen... Ich half Sherlock auf die Beine und dann zerrten wir Gellert hoch und bugsierten ihn in die Küche.  
  
Die Tür zum Hausflur öffnete sich – und wir erstarrten. Es war nicht DI Lestrade, der dort stand – es war Sally … den Hals eingeklemmt hinter einem massigen linken Unterarm und die Mündung einer Heckler und Koch P9S an ihrer Schläfe, denn hinter ihr stand niemand anders als Gellerts Ex-Kumpan „Bulldog“. Er spannte demonstrativ den Hahn seiner Waffe.  
„Peter! Du, falsche Schlange!“  
„Du…? Aber du bist doch – ?“ stammelte Gellert.  
„Was? Tot?! Ajax ist tot! Er hat die Wurst gefressen, die du feige Sau vergiftet hast!“ brüllte der Riese den Tränen nahe und ballerte frustriert in die Decke. Er sicherte die Waffe wieder und entsicherte sie sofort erneut.  
„Rückt die Klunker raus! Ich mache ernst!“ Diesmal feuerte er fast in unsere Richtung – das Projektil ging in den Hängeschrank und ein vernehmliches Klirren informierte uns darüber, dass wir neues Geschirr brauchten… Bulldogg liebte es, mit dem Hahn seiner Waffe herum zu spielen – es war für ihn eine akustische Drohgebärde – und sie wirkte! Man wusste ja kaum, ob die Waffe gerade scharf war oder nicht! Ich war imstande, das eine Geräusch von dem anderen zu unterscheiden – aber die Anderen…?  
„Ich hole sie! Nicht schießen! Ich hole sie!“ jammerte Sherlock in gespielter Angst. „SIE bleiben wo Sie sind!“ donnerte Bulldog. „Der KLEINE geht…“ Das war dann wohl ich. „Sie sind im Wohnzimmer“, behauptete Sherlock scheinbar sehr nervös. Wo um alles in der Welt blieb Greg? Hatte Bulldog ihn erwischt?!  
„Gut. Der Kurze geht ins Wohnzimmer – Hände oben lassen! So ist es brav! Jetzt Holmes und Gellert. Da rüber ans linke Fenster.“ Er folgte uns…Sally gab nur ein wimmerndes Keuchen von sich.  
„Also?!“ Sherlock schwieg. „Ich mach ernst!“ Er stand mit Donovan so zu mir, dass sich der Revolver für mich weder sichtbar noch erreichbar hinter ihrem Kopf befand. Ein metallisches Klicken verriet mir, dass er die Waffe jetzt wieder entsicherte. Unmöglich, von dieser Position aus ein klares Schussfeld zu bekommen…  
„In…dem Union-Jack-Kissen auf dem Sofa…“, behauptete Sherlock stockend.  
Ich bewegte mich darauf zu. Das war das Signal, dass ich fliehen sollte, um Hilfe zu holen. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, es nicht zu hören…! Es widerstrebte mir ja schon, Gellert mit diesem tollwütigen Bären allein zu lassen - gar nicht zu reden von Sally oder gar Sherlock. Würde ich überhaupt entkommen...? Und was zur Hölle war bloß mit Greg passiert?  
„Geben Sie’s auf, Mann! Ich bin Cop!“ motzte zu unserer aller Überraschung plötzlich Sally. Bulldogg hatte verdutzt seine Umklammerung gelockert, aber Donovan schaffte es dann doch nicht, sich los zu machen. Fauchend gab sie auf: „Den Schmuck haben wir! Vor dem Haus wimmelt es von Cops! Ihr seid so was von im Arsch!“ giftete sie grob.  
  
– WUNDERBAR! Jetzt brauchte ich mir wenigstend keine Gedanken mehr wegen meiner Flucht zu machen...! –  
  
Bulldogg schien zu platzen vor Wut. Er zielte vorbei an mir – doch geschickt genug genug, um zu demonstrieren, dass er sehr wohl treffen würde, wenn er wirklich wollte.  
„Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt mich verarschen? Von der Tür weg, Kurzer! Ans Fenster!“  
„Lass uns Halbe Halbe machen, Kumpel“, krähte Gellert nervös. „Mann, die Tusse is ne Bullette! Lass uns Bargeld verlangen, ich hab ein voll getanktes Auto vor dem Haus, Werkzeug für Brüche…Wir können halt keine Zeugen gebrauchen!“  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE! DU HUNDEMÖRDER!!“  
  
Drei Schüsse krachten in rascher Folge und ich sah wie Sherlock und Gellert zu Boden gingen. Der Fensterrahmen um Gellerts ausgepolsterte Gestalt barst mit vernehmlichem Krachen.  
  
Stille.  
  
„SHERLOCK…!“ hörte ich mich selber schreien.  
  
Dann pfiff ein Projektil direkt neben meinem Kopf vorbei und bohrte sich dumpf ins Bücherregal.  
„STOP! Schauen Sie hierher!“  
Ich erstarrte in meiner Bewegung, versuchte aber zu Sherlock hinüberzuschielen…er lag von mir aus gesehen hinter dem Tisch unter Gellert begraben…  
Es war gespenstisch still…  
  
„Ich…kann Ihnen den Ring holen…“, bot ich an, denn ich wollte um jeden Preis wenigstens nach Sherlock SEHEN…  
„Neineinein…“, grinste der Hüne hämisch. „Keine Tricks!“ Er klemmte sich Sally unter den rechten Arm, krallte dann seine Linke in ihr Haar und hielt ihr die Waffe ins Genick. „So, du Schlampe! Schön langsam… Hol. Den. Ring.“ Sally gehorchte. Fast wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sie sich…es schien endlos zu dauern bis sie Gellert erreicht hatte, den Ring von seiner leblosen Hand zog und ihn Bulldog hinhielt.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Windstoß: „GEBEN SIE AUF!“ Lestrade wehte herein, die Waffe im Anschlag – aber mir war klar, dass Bulldogg jetzt völlig durchgeknallt und zu allem fähig war. Doch im selben Moment brüllte er wütend auf – während ich auf Greg zueilte, um ihn eventuell aus der Schusslinie zu reißen.  
  
Dann ging alles wahnsinnig schnell: Bulldog ließ Donovans Haar los, um gierig nach dem Ring zu greifen, in SHERLOCK kam plötzlich Leben und er packte Bulldoggs rechtes Handgelenk. Ein Schuss ging in die Decke, Sally versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, bekam aber nur Bulldoggs linke Faust ab – wenn auch wohl nicht sehr heftig. Inzwischen hatte ich Sherlock und seinen Gegner erreicht. Ich holte aus, um ihn in die Kniekehle seines Standbeins zu treten, als mir Sally – erneut! – dazwischen kam. Zu viert krachten wir zu Boden – dann sah ich direkt in den Revolverlauf…!  
  
„JOHN!“ hörte ich Sherlock brüllen.  
  
Es gelang mir grade so, den Kopf zur Seite zu reißen, als der Schuss an meinem Ohr vorbei peitschte, aber dann hatte mich der massige Bulldog so unter sich fixiert dass ich nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Aber ich griff nur einfach mit der freien linken Hand nach dem Stuhl, der neben mir am Tisch stand und zog ihn Bulldog über den Quadratschädel.  
Gleichzeitig sah ich noch, wie Bulldoggs Abzugsfinger sich erneut krümmte und hörte das metallische Klicken, dazu das Krachen von Holz auf Hohlkopf.

 

  
  
**Ein chronisches Leiden**

 

  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment erreichte mich Sherlock auf allen Vieren und wälzte den leblosen Fleischberg von mir herunter.  Als das Gewicht endlich meinen Brustkorb freigab, rang ich nach Luft... Gleichzeitig gab ich mir alle Mühe, nicht vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen, denn ich lag ja nicht nur einfach auf dem Revolver, der hinten im Bund meiner Jeans steckte – Bulldoggs 300 Pfund hatten ihn mir regelrecht ins Kreuz gebohrt...!  
  
„Sherlock…! Bist du okay?“ – „John, bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
...ächzten wir gleichzeitig und begannen dann wie durchgedreht zu kichern. Sherlock zog mich so weit vom Boden hoch, dass ich saß. Er war sehr blass, deutlich außer Atem, aber anscheinend unverletzt. Endlich wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn wohl genauso erleichtert ansah wie er mich… – und dass Lestrade uns völlig verdattert anstarrte...  
  
„Lestrade, Sie Idiot...!“ keuchte Sherlock schließlich verärgert aber dennoch grinsend. „Sie müssen eben mitzählen!“  
„Genau!“ giggelte ich: „eine P9S ist nun mal eine Pistole mit neun Schuss…! – Und WO – zur Hölle...! – waren Sie so lange…?“ stöhnte ich und versuchte vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, obwohl ich wirklich froh war, dass ihm Bulldogg nichts getan hatte. Nebenbei vergewisserte ich mich, dass dieser noch atmete, aber ich ihn wirklich bis auf weiteres wirklich total ausgeknockt hatte.  
  
Sally kam – Mitleid heischend – jammernd vom Boden hoch. "Hätte Anderson Bulldog nicht entkommen lassen, wäre das alles nicht passiert“, maulte sie unkollegial.  
„Hätten Sie sich erst mal bei mir gemeldet und erst Verstärkung angefordert, wie es abgesprochen war – Sergeant...! – statt Bulldogg gleich hinterher zu rennen“, keifte Lestrade aufgebracht, „dann hätte er mir gegenüber kein Druckmittel gehabt, mich in den Hof zu sperren! Ich hätte die Tür ja eintreten oder aufschießen können, aber dann hätte ich mich lautstark angekündigt. Also musste ich Mrs Hudson anrufen, um mich rauszulassen, weil von meinem eigenen Backup niemand übrig war – eine völlig indiskutable Gefährdung Unbeteiligter!“ knurrte er hochrot vor Zorn und Scham.  
„Schluss jetzt! Was ist das denn hier für ein Kindergarten!“ platzte ich heraus und rutschte auf den Knien zu Gellert hinüber, dessen leere Augen trübe durch mich hindurchstarrten: „Kommt jetzt Verstärkung oder nicht? Und eine Ambulanz? Gellert braucht übrigens keine mehr...“  
Sirenen in der Ferne beantworteten meine Frage.  
„Und – also! Dass das klar ist!“ setzte ich hinzu: „ICH hab keinen Schuss abgegeben...!“  
  
„Ich seh’ überhaupt kein Blut…!?“ stellte Sally verständnislos fest.  
„Das wird Mrs. Hudson freuen. Gellerts selbst gebastelter Fat-Suit hat alles aufgesaugt“, erklärte ich und bemerkte insgeheim ein makabres Vergnügen an diesem Umstand, nahm er mir doch einige Unannehmlichkeiten ab.  
„…der übrigens sehr gelungen ist“, urteilte Sherlock spöttelnd. „Ist durchaus realistisch geworden, was meinen Sie, Dr. Watson?“ würdigte er die vergebliche Mühe des Toten herablassend.  
„Doch, anatomisch ausgesprochen überzeugend“, stimmte ich zu. „Natürlich ist der Hals naturgemäß eine Schwachstelle – und die Hände. Allerdings gibt es immer wieder Leute mit scheinbar absurder Verteilung des Fettgewebes...“ stieg ich grinsend darauf ein.  
  
„Seid ihr jetzt fertig?“ schimpfte Lestrade. „Sally, gehen Sie runter, damit die anderen herfinden.  
Sherlock packte Bulldoggs Handgelenke zusammen und ich reichte ihm unaufgefordert einen extra langen Kabelbinder.  
Lestrade beschwerte sich: „Dafür habe ich Handschellen!“  
„Ja, und die passen nicht für diese Pratzen!“ trumpfte ich auf. „Er hat 'ne Gehirnerschütterung und sollte keine Schwierigkeiten machen, aber man weiß ja nie…    
– Was ist mit der Granatgeschichte?“ fragte ich Lestrade als Donovan weg war.  
Er machte eine verärgerte Geste: „Die hat jetzt der MI-5… war ja irgendwie klar…! – Die werden sich bei Ihnen auch noch melden, John…“  
Lestrade musterte uns etwas ratlos.  
„Okay, ich bin dann ganz kurz unten. Packen Sie die Waffe weg, John.“ Damit verschwand er.  
  
Mir bereitete etwas anderes Sorgen: Sherlock hatte bisher nicht im Mindesten den Versuch gemacht, aufzustehen. Ich war auf einer Ebene mit ihm geblieben, damit es nicht so auffiel...  
  
„Geht’s dir gut?“ fragte ich jetzt, da wir alleine waren.  
Mit Kreuzschmerzen und selbst noch etwas wacklig zog ich mich wenig elegant am Tisch hoch und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen.  
„Schon in Ordnung“, brummte er müde, kam, ohne meine Hilfe anzunehmen, schwankend und etwas zittrig auf die Füße, um dann sofort schwer auf dem noch intakten Stuhl zu landen. Ich wankte in die Küche und kam mit Wasser, zwei Gläsern aber ohne die Waffe zurück.  
  
„Das war nicht wirklich witzig“, stellte ich ernüchtert fest und setzte mich steif auf die Tischplatte. Ich schenkte uns Wasser ein und ergänzte schaudernd: „Das hätte grade alles fürchterlich schief gehen können... sogar für Mrs Hudson…“  
„Wenn ich mir überlege, was wir beide in I. gemeistert haben“, knurrte Sherlock. „ – und dann dieses stümperhafte Desaster eben grade…! Stell dir vor, wir hätten – vor genau EINER Woche...! –  in I. ...mit diesen drei Idioten zusammen arbeiten müssen...!“ – „...Lestrade wollte mir den Revolver abnehmen und mich nicht allein gehen lassen“, verriet ich ihm aufgebracht  –  obwohl ich Greg ursprünglich nicht hatte "verpetzen" wollen...  
„Er fordert es ja geradezu heraus, dass wir heimlich operieren“, raunte mir Sherlock zu.  
Sein Black-Berry klingelte aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich hol es“, erklärte ich. Ich speicherte das Beweisvideo ab. Auf dem Display stand ‚MH’. Als ich es Sherlock reichte, drückte er den Anruf mit der ersten Berührung des Handys weg.  
„Sherlock“, tadelte ich ihn nachsichtig.  
Er trank demonstrativ von seinem Wasser und erklärte frech: “Nicht jetzt, ich stehe unter Schock. Du siehst doch, ich musste mir ein Glas Wasser bringen lassen…“  
Hilflos schüttelte ich schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
Mein Handy klingelte: „Klar, jetzt ruft er MICH an! –  
Mycroft? – Nein, hier ist alles Bestens; wir hatten zwar einen hässlichen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Gellert und seinem Ex-Komplizen, aber es ist alles okay. Etwas – ?“ ich stockte: ‚Etwas Neues von Moriarty’ durfte ich ja nicht fragen...! „Etwas, was Sie Sherlock sagen möchten…? Gut, ich richte es ihm aus. – Er schickt dir eine Mail“, sagte ich.  
„Schhh…Lestrade ist wieder im Anmarsch…“  
Natürlich hatte er recht.  
  
Eine Stunde später war der Spuk vorbei. Die Delinquenten waren Rückstands los aus unserer Wohnung entfernt worden, ...Werkzeuge, Trümmer und die leer geschossene H & K und die Projektile sichergestellt, die Aussagen unterschrieben...  
Nur Gellerts Holzhammer und Leim hatte ich mir noch kurz ausgeliehen und den Stuhl wieder zusammengekloppt, der ein bisschen auseinander gefallen war, als ich ihn auf Bulldoggs Schädel geschmettert hatte. Morgen sollte das Möbel wieder stabil genug sein, mich auszuhalten… Unterdessen hatte ich auch unseren Hängeschrank vorsichtig ausgeräumt, die Scherben aufgekehrt, die die Forensiker einfach rausgeschmissen hatten, um das Projektil aus der Rückwand zu pulen. Sie hatten teils auf der Arbeitsfläche und teils auf dem Fußboden gelegen – was ging es Anderson und seine Idioten an, ob Sherlock diese Nacht auf dem Weg ins Bad barfuß in eine Scherbe tapsen würde…? Scherben von Glas – nicht etwa von Keramik, wohl gemerkt...! Ich für meinen Teil würde eine ganze Weile vor Glassplittern gehörigen Respekt haben…  
Vielleicht sollte ich morgen in den Baumarkt fahren und etwas Spachtelmasse für die Löcher besorgen…?  
Ich besah mir die Schäden.  
Ein Geschoss war im Bücherregal gelandet. Das Paperback, das den Treffer abbekommen hatte, war achtlos auf dem Boden liegen gelassen worden.  
„Du brauchst ein neues 'London A-Z'...“, stellte ich fest.  
„Überflüssig“, winkte Sherlock ab. „Ist alles hier drin“, erklärte er, indem er sich an die Schläfe tippte.  
  
Zuletzt war Mrs Hudson zu uns nach oben gekommen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass wir auch wirklich unversehrt waren.  
„NEUN Schüsse…!“ bemerkte sie Hände ringend und musterte entsetzt das Loch in der Decke direkt vor dem Fenster auf der Kaminseite.  
Sherlock und ich wechselten viel sagende Blicke: SIE hatte mitgezählt…! ...aber natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung haben können, dass es sich um eine Pistole mit neun Schuss gehandelt hatte…  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und legte die Handflächen vor dem Kinn zusammen, als hätte er einen Fall zu lösen, dann erhob sich etwas steif und legte ein bisschen eckig den Arm um Mrs Hudsons Schultern. „Es ist ja nichts passiert, Mrs Hudson. Beruhigen Sie sich. Sie rufen einfach Ihren alten Schreiner an und lassen das Fenster wieder so machen, wie es war. Und wenn das bis Montag dauert, ist es auch nicht schlimm. Es ist alles gut…“  
Mrs Hudson ließ sich beschwichtigen und hinaus geleiten.  
  
Nach dieser sozialen Höchstleistung warf sich Sherlock auf das Sofa, seufzte fast lautlos auf und schloss die Augen... Ich beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war zurück im Spiel – aber lange noch nicht wieder in Bestform.  
Wieviel Zeit würde uns bleiben, bis sein selbst erfundener Beruf Sherlock wieder körperliche Höchstleistungen abverlangte...?  
Ich fragte mich, ob er einschlafen würde ...und verhielt mich vollkommen still...  
  
  
Plötzlich – ein qualvolles Stöhnen - !  
  
  
Alarmiert sprang ich auf. „Sherlock – ?!“  
  
„Langweilig! John…!“ jammerte er. „Ich brauche einen Fall…!! Dringend…mein Gehirn verrottet...!!!“  
„Sherlock! Ich bitte dich, wir haben grade einen mutmaßlichen... und einen verhinderten Mörder gestellt! Nutz die Zeit, die dir bis zum nächsten wirklich anstrengenden Fall bleibt, lieber aus, um dich noch etwas zu erholen!“  
„Erholung ist langweilig!“  
War ja klar, dass er das sagen würde…!  
„Jetzt tu’ nicht so, als könntest du schon wieder Bäume ausreißen!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Ich hätte dich eher für einen Umweltschützer gehalten…“, bemerkte der CD trocken.  
„Du. Weißt. Ganz. Genau. Was ich meine…! Also schön: Und was ist mit dem Rohypnol im Kaffee der Crew auf unserem Rückflug?“  
„Langweilig. Ausschlussverfahren…primitiv…“  
„Dann mach es, damit dieselbe Person es nicht noch mal tut!“  
„Wozu?! Wenn ich EINEN Saboteur ausschalte, wird der Nächste gekauft!“ murrte mein Mitbewohner. "Ich kann keinen Geheimdienst ausrotten...!! Nicht mal ich kann das...!!!"  
„Und…die Stewardess, die dich auf dem Hinflug betäuben wollte?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Wird nicht wieder passieren…“, knurrte er, peinlich berührt von der Erinnerung an seine Unaufmerksamkeit.  
  
  
Ich hielt ihm seinen Laptop hin und sagte: „Sieh nach, was Mycroft geschrieben hat…vielleicht hast du ja auch sonst eine interessante Mail…“  
Sherlock platzierte brummend den Laptop auf seinem nicht vorhandenen Bauch und fuhr ihn hoch, während ich endlich die restlichen Einkäufe wegräumte und das schmutzige Geschirr abspülte.  
  
Wieder ein lautes Stöhnen…  
  
Ich würde wirklich lernen müssen, dieses Geräusch von Äußerungen echter Qual zu unterscheiden, oder ich wäre binnen weniger Wochen ein nervliches Wrack…!  
  
„Ach, so schlimm…?“ zog ich ihn auf.  
„Oh, ich habe zwei höchst spannende Aufträge!“ giftete Sherlock beleidigt.  
„So? ...lass hören…“, grinste ich.  
„Ich soll ein ...irrsinnig wichtiges Geschenk aufspüren…!! Ein Bronze-Schmuckset, das ein Geschenk zur bronzenen Hochzeit war…gibt’s so was überhaupt…?“  
„Fragen wir Quest Search“, schlug ich amüsiert vor…obwohl ich mich zu erinnern meinte, dass es so was tatsächlich gab…  
„Ich will es gar nicht wissen!“ wiegelte mein schwieriger Patient ab.  
„Und der Zweite...?“  
„Tse!!! Ich soll einen Vogel retten! – EINEN VOGEL...!!!“  
„Dann hat da offensichtlich jemand einen…“ kalauerte ich. „Etwa vor der Katze des Nachbarn…?“  
  
Wieder ein Stöhnen – au Mann…! Der Unterschied zwischen echtem Schmerz und Langeweile war für mich wirklich immer noch schwer zu erkennen...!  
  
„Das ist das Ende, John…! Meine Festplatte wird völlig einrosten, wenn das künftig alles sein soll…!  
Was ist, wenn Moriarty das Interesse an mir verloren hat? – Nach dieser Rettungsaktion findet er mich... – vielleicht... – “  
  
Er rang röchelnd nach Atem, bevor er in einem zweiten... Kräfte zehrenden Anlauf das unerträgliche Wort aussprechen konnte…!!  
  
„…vielleicht…!  
…findet er mich jetzt – !! ….langweilig…!!!“  
  
  
Ich flüchtete in die Küche und stopfte mir so schnell ich konnte das Geschirrtuch in den Mund... –  
ja, ich knebelte mich tatsächlich selbst – denn so erbarmungswürdig Sherlock sich auch anhören mochte – es war doch einfach nur zum totlachen…!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.parkviewresidence.co.uk/
> 
> http://www.chefkoch.de/rezepte/425711133464322/Kedgeree.html


	15. Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 1: Familie Slipstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aus quälender Langeweile übernimmt Sherlock einen Fall, der eigentlich unter seiner Würde zu sein scheint. John ist erleichtert, dass es sich um einen ungefährlichen und wenig anstrengenden Auftrag handelt, denn Sherlock ist noch geschwächt.

**Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 1: Familie Slipstone**

  
  
**Was wirklich zählt...!**  
  
  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an den 1. Februar, den Tag, an dem wir uns mit den ersten drei verschlüsselten Nachrichten von Anonymous beschäftigt hatten, denn bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte ich auf Sherlocks Forum entdeckt, dass er sich nur wenige Stunden nach Jefferson Hopes Tod schon wieder fürchterlich gelangweilt hatte...!  
  
„Ein weiterer Fall gelöst. Irgendwas? Irgendjemand? Will mich denn alle Welt an Lethargie sterben lassen???!!!!"  
  
hatte er schon am Morgen des 31. Januar geschrieben.  
  
Es schien so lächerlich...!  
– doch von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde mir klarer:  
Irgendeine Art von manisch-depressiver Störung musste dahinter stecken... das hatte ich ja schon früher gesehen – es war mir spätestens in dem Augenblick bewusst geworden, als mir klar wurde, dass er schlafwandelte und dieses Phänomen dazu passte...  
Es war nicht nur, dass er sich seine Kicks auf diese Weise beschaffte, sich in knifflige lebensgefährliche Ermittlungen zu stürzen...!  
...es war seine Abhängigkeit, er hatte die Heroinsucht ersetzt durch die Sucht nach gefährlichen Rätseln...! Er brauchte etwas, um eine unerträgliche Leere in seinem Innern zu bekämpfen, sich selbst auszustopfen, um nicht zusammen zu fallen, seine Seele voll anzufüllen, um nicht zu einem Nichts zu kollabieren...!  
  
  
Wie gut ich das kannte...!  
Sich leer zu fühlen...!  
  
Leer...!  
  
...nicht einmal traurig zu sein, nicht einmal Schmerz zu empfinden, innerlich abgestorben, verwaist, sinnlos...!  
...eine innere Einsamkeit, in der man es mit sich selbst nicht aushält...das war  wirklich unerträglich...!  
  
  
Ich zog mir das Geschirrtuch aus dem Mund und warf es zur Wäsche.  
  
  
Ging es Sherlock so...?  
  
Oder hatte ich da zuviel eigene Empfindungen hinein interpretiert?  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hoffte es, denn ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass er sich NICHT so fühlte...!  
  
Und wenn es so war...?  
...wie wurde er nur damit fertig...?  
  
  
Er hatte sich diesmal selbst so total außer Gefecht gesetzt, dass sein Körper ihm einige Tage kompletter Untätigkeit aufgezwungen hatte...!  
– ...aber jetzt...?  
Wenn er nicht zur Ruhe kam, würde er endlos brauchen, sich wieder völlig zu erholen...!  
  
  
  
Und was war überhaupt, wenn Moriarty ihn nun tatsächlich langweilig fand...?  
  
Würde er ihn dann in Ruhe lassen?  
Ihn nicht weiter beachten...?  
  
Oh, Gott,...! ...wenn das bedeuten würde, dass diese Gefahr gebannt wäre…!  
  
Oder würde er ihn hinwegfegen,  
ihn zertreten wie ein Insekt,  
ihn wegwerfen wie ein Spielzeug, an dem er das Interesse verloren hatte…?!  
  
Eiskaltes Entsetzen schüttelte mich.  
Das konnte ich nicht weiter denken…!  
  
  
  
Sherlocks Gehirn brauchte Beschäftigung – ...so viel war mir jetzt klar...  
...konnte ich ihn dazu bewegen, sich mit diesem Bronzeschmuck-Fall zu befassen?  
Ein ruhiger, ungefährlicher Fall ohne körperliche Anstrengung wäre wahrscheinlich genau das, was ihm jetzt gut täte.  
Ein Fall, der ihn nicht an das Desaster mit Moriarty erinnerte, der keine Assoziationen mit Fliegen und Abstürzen mit sich brachte...  
Ein Fall mit Erfolgsgarantie...!  
  
Sherlocks Stöhnen noch im Ohr machte ich mir klar, dass sein Gebaren nur zum Teil so theatralisch und überzogen war –denn zu einem anderen ...und möglicherweise größeren Teil...!  
...war es wohl ...echt!!!  
  
Er hatte seinen Beruf erfunden und geheiratet, er hatte sich sozusagen  
selbst erschaffen und sich in diese eigene Schöpfung verliebt...  
 –   und wenn er sich nicht selbst leben konnte, war das so qualvoll wie der fieseste Liebeskummer, den man sich vorstellen konnte...!!!  
  
  
Ich versuchte, meinen Gedankengang zu bremsen, einer Prüfung zu unterziehen...:  
Verstand ich ihn jetzt? Konnte ich mir denn anmaßen, diesen 'hochfunktionellen Soziopathen' zu verstehen...? – ...wenn das denn überhaupt die richtige Bezeichnung war? – …auch etwas, das er selbst erfunden hatte...!  
  
War es das, wie Sherlock tickte...?  
  
Das wäre wirklich eine verdammt traurige Wahrheit hinter diesem brillanten Genius...!  
Mindestens so traurig wie der Trick, den Glückskeksspruch zu erraten...!  
  
  
Wusste er, dass er seine Einsamkeit so maskiert hatte?  
...mit dem Mythos um einen Intellekt, der Beschäftigung brauchte und beständig trainiert werden musste, um nicht einzurosten...?!  
  
Oder wäre diese Erkenntnis überhaupt erträglich...?  
Die Erkenntnis, dass das, was ihn so einzigartig machte, so bewundernswert, absolut fantastisch und unerreichbar –  !  
...letztlich nur die Kehrseite seiner inneren Leere war...?  
  
  
Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass Psychoanalyse ohne Therapie, ohne Therapieerfolg...!  –  meistens alles nur noch schlimmer machte:  
Man konnte sich dann nichts mehr vormachen: Das Mysterium war nun ein Krankheitsbild, der Charakter bloß noch eine Diagnose, das eigene Ich nur noch ein Ergebnis von Kettenreaktionen und von inneren und äußeren Mängeln, die man besser oder schlechter wegsteckte, die eigene Seele... nur noch ein Missstand, gegen den man gefälligst etwas zu unternehmen, an dem man gewissenhaft zu arbeiten hatte...!  –    
...so wie an Übergewicht oder Bluthochdruck...!  
  
  
  
Ich merkte mit einem Mal, dass mir richtig elend wurde und ich setzte mich zittrig auf einen der Stühle...  
  
  
Hilflos starrte ich durch die offene Schiebetür, hinter der das Wohnzimmer im Zwielicht des hereinbrechenden Abends lag...  
...und in diesem Sherlock, dessen komische Verzweiflung womöglich doch eine große seelische Qual kaschierte, die er selbst nicht recht verstand…  
  
  
  
Dabei ist jeder von uns ein Abgrund und es ist besser, es nicht zu wissen, denn ab dem Moment, in dem man es verstanden hat, kann man nie wieder ganz vergessen, wie mangelhaft man ist, wie zerbrochen, wie sinnlos, wie leer...  
  
  
STOP!!!  
  
  
Woher kam DAS jetzt?  
  
Watson, woher kommt jetzt bitte diese Depression?  
Komm da sofort wieder raus!  
  
  
Es musste an der Ruhe liegen  –  daran, dass mir nach all der Aufregung und der Erschöpfung langsam klar wurde, was wir da Ungeheuerliches durchgemacht hatten  –  nur wir beide  – und das ohne die Möglichkeit, sonst jemanden daran teil haben zu lassen…  –  der Bericht an Mycroft, der immer noch ausstand, zählte dabei natürlich nicht...!  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen...!  
  
  
  
‚Einen Schritt nach dem anderen’, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
Zuerst musste ich sehen, was ich tun konnte, damit sich Sherlock erholte...und ich hoffte, dass ich da bereits den richtigen Einfall gehabt hatte...  
  
Also atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch, raffte mich auf und passierte die Schiebetür.  
  
  
  
Ich bemühte mich um ein unbeschwert wirkendes Lächeln, während ich zum Couchtisch ging:  
  
"Lässt du mich mal sehen?" fragte ich locker. "Darf ich...?"  
  
Ich nahm sein Brummen als Zustimmung und drehte mir seinen Laptop zu.  
  
  
  
„Sehr geehrter Mr Holmes!  
  
In einer sehr delikaten und für mich höchst unangenehmen und schmerzlichen Angelegenheit brauche ich dringend Ihre Hilfe! Schon seit einiger Zeit verschwinden immer wieder Schmuckstücke spurlos. Ich weiß, meine Unachtsamkeit trägt daran Mitschuld und mein Mann hat nicht Unrecht, wenn er mir deswegen zürnt. Aber nun ist auch noch das Set verschwunden, das er mir zum bronzenen Hochzeittag geschenkt hat. Er weiß es bis jetzt noch nicht. Und ich fürchte mich wirklich davor, es ihm zu beichten, denn es hat zwar nur geringen materiellen Wert, verglichen mit manch anderem Stück, das schon abhanden gekommen ist, denn es besteht hauptsächlich aus Bronze, aber es ist einzigartig und für uns beide etwas ganz Besonderes. Mehr, wenn ich Sie persönlich sprechen kann. Ich werde Sie gegen Abend anrufen, wenn alle außer Haus sind und hoffe, Sie morgen zum Tee bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen, denn mein Mann ist über das Wochenende weg und es würde wirklich eine Katastrophe abwenden, wenn Sie den Schmuck in dieser Zeit wieder beschaffen könnten!  
Das Kennwort, das ich Ihnen nenne werde, lautet: „Prasutagus“!  
  
In verzweifelter Hoffnung auf Ihre Hilfe,  
eine Dame in Not…“  
  
  
„Ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Film…!“ platzte es aus mir heraus. „Was deduzierst du aus dieser Mail?“  
  
„Ein nutzloses Weibchen, Marke neureich, sicher sehr dekorativ, zumindest früher einmal, hat einen reichen Kerl geangelt – eher ein Emporkömmling aus der gehobenen Mittelschicht, der es mit eigener Arbeit zu Ansehen und größerem Wohlstand gebracht hat. Sie sucht sich gewählt auszudrücken, aber es gelingt ihr nur teilweise – sie weiß, dass sie Fehler hat, aber übernimmt trotzdem nicht die Verantwortung dafür. Sie war gewarnt – mehrfach – und doch hat sie es zugelassen, dass etwas passiert, das ihr als Katastrophe erscheint. Das ist dumm. Überaus dumm. – Was ist mit der albernen bronzenen Hochzeit?“  
  
„Lass sehen…“ Ich öffnete ein neues Fenster und gab den Suchbegriff ein.  
„Nun…soweit ich sehe, ist das wohl der 8. Hochzeitstag…mehrheitlich. Andere Meinungen gibt es aber auch…“    
  
„Tatsächlich…dann versucht sie, sich…altmodisch auszudrücken. Mitleidsmasche, appelliert an die Ritterlichkeit in den Männern… - grässlich! Das ist ...Mittelalter!“ schnaubte Sherlock angewidert.  
  
„Deshalb kann der Fall trotzdem interessant sein, oder?“ argumentierte ich hilflos.  
  
  
  
Ich klickte die zweite Mail an:  
  
  
„Sehr geehrter Mr Holmes,  
  
jetzt könnte ich Ihnen schmeicheln, wegen Ihrer Site und allem, was ich bisher über Sie lesen konnte. Jedes Wort davon wäre wahr! Aber in Wirklichkeit geht es darum, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche – oder besser gesagt, mein einziger Freund braucht sie: Mein Vogel Feirefis. Ja, er ist nur ein Vogel – aber er ist unschuldig und er ist mein Freund und das ist es doch, was zählt! Er wird hingerichtet, wenn der wirkliche Dieb nicht gefunden wird! Und das darf einfach nicht sein!  
Hatten Sie mal ein Haustier als Kind? Stellen Sie sich vor, jemand hätte Ihren Hund beschuldigt, jemanden gebissen zu haben! Oder Ihre Katze, dass sie die teuren Koikarpfen des Nachbarn frisst! Und nun stellen Sie sich bitte vor: Sie wissen genau, dass es nicht stimmt!  
Bitte helfen Sie meinem Freund!  
  
Und falls es Ihnen peinlich sein sollte, einem kleinen Jungen und seinem Haustier zu helfen, verspreche ich, dass ich es niemandem erzählen werde! Ehrenwort!!!  
  
Ich versuche, ohne dass es zuhause auffällt, so bald wie möglich bei Ihnen reinzuschauen. Natürlich bezahle ich Sie – aber vielleicht wird es etwas dauern.  
  
Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie uns helfen.  
Ich glaube an Sie!  
Ihr Rory S.  
  
  
  
„Oh, nein, das ist...“   –    
...ich suchte nach Worten.    
– süß?      
– rührend...?  –    
  
Ja..., aber was war wohl der Ausdruck, der Sherlock ansprechen würde...?  
  
  
„Und? Hattest du...?“ fragte ich.  
„Was!?“ gab er verständnislos zurück.  
„Na, ein Haustier...! Als du ein Kind warst...?“  
Ich war wirklich neugierig; diese Mail lieferte mir eine gute Entschuldigung für diese und ähnliche Fragen...!  
  
Aber als ich ihn ansah, verschlug es mir fast den Atem…  
...da war auf einmal so ein sanftes, aber auch unendlich trauriges Lächeln in seinen Augen…!  –    
…oder bildete ich mir das ein…?  
War er bloß erschöpft und frustriert von den jüngsten Ereignissen…?  
  
„Sherlock…?“  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Er holte es hervor, warf einen Blick auf das Display – und sah dabei fürchterlich genervt aus.  
„Mycroft…?“ fragte ich und stellte gleich fest: “Nein…den würdest du einfach wegdrücken…  
–  Du denkt es ist die …Lady mit dem Bronze-Schmuck...!“  
  
Er streckte den Arm und hielt mir das Handy direkt unter die Nase: „Sag du ihr ab – erzähl ihr irgendwas…!“ quengelte er gequält.  
Zögerlich nahm ich das Handy ließ es aber in dieser Position über dem Tisch.  
„Willst du’s dir nicht wenigstens anhören?“ fragte ich.  
Als Antwort hielt er sich nur demonstrativ die Ohren zu.  
  
...Okay! Sherlock...!  
Selbst schuld, wenn du das delegierst...!  
  
„Detektei Sherlock Holmes, Guten Tag“, meldete ich mich.  
„Oh, mit wem spreche ich, bitte?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme geziert – aber trotzdem durchaus angenehm.  
„Ich bin sein Assistent und, ...was die Fälle angeht, mit Verlaub, versuche ich an dieser Stelle ein wenig die …Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen – Sie verstehen…?“  
„Oh…gewiss. Sagen Sie ihm: Prasutagus!“  
  
Ich fluchte innerlich – das war mir längst irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen – wieso hatte ich es nicht sofort gegooglet! Jetzt war es vielleicht zu spät…!  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich bin im Bilde. Der verschwundene Schmuck. Nun…Ihre Angelegenheit ist eilig, nicht wahr?“  
„Oh ja – und wie…!“ beteuerte sie inbrünstig.  
„Das Problem ist…  –  Mr Holmes ist krank. Ich werde – “  
„Oh, nein...!  – ich meine, das tut mir sehr Leid, ...das zu hören…aber ich befinde mich wirklich in einer …prekären Lage… Also jedenfalls, was mein …Glück angeht… Ja, es ist wirklich so: Wenn ich jetzt keine Hilfe bekomme, kein ...WUNDER...!  –  , dann werde ich den Rest meines Lebens unglücklich sein... – und meine Kinder, mein Mann... ich weiß nicht… Vielleicht kann er mich ja wenigstens anhören und hat einen Rat…?“  
  
Sie klang wirklich… wie soll ich sagen...? ...‚hinreißend verzweifelt’…?  
  
„Nun, Ma’am, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Es… geht ihm wirklich nicht gut… Wir schicken eine Mail, wenn es recht ist, das ist sicher unauffälliger, als wenn wir zurück rufen, nicht wahr…?“  
  
Sie klang recht verzagt, sicher erreichte sie mit dieser Masche bei vielen Männern eine Menge – ...jedenfalls..., wenn sie das entsprechende Aussehen, den entsprechenden Charme mitbrachte…  
Ich wollte Sherlock diese Option einfach noch offen halten, vielleicht war dieser Fall genau die Therapie, die er jetzt brauchte…  
  
  
„Oh, bitte...! John...!  
Was war das denn…!“  
stöhnte Sherlock verärgert.  
  
„Wenn du jemanden vor den Kopf stoßen willst, mach es selbst!“ motzte ich, um meine eigentliche Motivation zu verschleiern. „Jedenfalls... – “  
  
  
Ein Klopfen unterbrach mich.  
„Hu, hu!“  
Wir sahen einander an.  
Mrs. Hudson...!  
Ich formte mit den Lippen lautlos die Worte: „Ich seh nach!“  
  
  
Als ich öffnete, schlüpfte eine einerseits sehr zerknirschte, anderereits überaus eifrige und enthusiastische Mrs Hudson herein – hin und her gerissen zwischen...  
– ja – was eigentlich...???  
  
  
„Sorry, Jungs, aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht wegschicken“, flüsterte sie. „ Er ist ein…also, ihr habt einen Klienten…und er ist so... süß…! Bitte, …ihr helft ihm doch, Jungs…?“  
  
...damit verschwand sie – und im nächsten Augenblick...  
  
  
...enterte ein kleiner Pirat unser Wohnzimmer…!  
  
Ein vielleicht sieben- oder achtjähriger Bub mit rotem Kopftuch, verwegen um einen dunklen Lockenkopf geschlungen, ...einer goldfarbenen Creole an einem Ohr – natürlich ein Modeschmuckohrclip – und einem Plastiksäbel an der Seite...!  
  
Über seinem Karnevalskostüm trug er einen langen, dunklen Mantel – ziemlich unpraktisch für einen kleinen Jungen – und der Farbe wegen – wirklich wenig verkehrssicher…  
  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte ich, dass Sherlock sich rasch aufsetzte…  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für mich völlig überraschend und total undefinierbar...!  
  


  
  
**La (ra)gazza ladra**

(Die diebische Elster - (das Räubermädchen))  
  


  
  
Trotz alledem zog in diesem Moment der kleine Pirat fast meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und ich versuchte, mir darüber klar zu werden, woran das eigentlich lag.   
Zum Einen: Wenn er der Verfasser der E-Mail war, dann war er entweder älter als er rein äußerlich wirkte, oder bemerkenswert begabt und wortgewandt für sein Alter – zumindest, was das Schriftliche anging.   
Zum Anderen: Sein Kostüm stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem ernsten, blassen Gesicht. Sein Auftreten war dennoch eine entsprechende seltsame Mischung aus Mut und Schüchternheit...  
Gleichzeitig fiel mir ein, wo ich den seltsamen Namen ‚Feirefis’ unterzubringen hatte, und plötzlich ergab seine Anfrage für mich auch einen Sinn: Eine längst verstorbene Tante von mir hatte einmal einen frechen Kater gehabt, den sie so genannt hatte – alle ihre Katzen hatten Namen aus irgendwelchen Sagen erhalten.., schwarz-weiß war er gewesen, feirefis, elsternfarbig...Parsifals Halbbruder...  
  
"Guten Abend", brach der Kleine das Schweigen – bemüht, souverän aufzutreten, aber seine kleine, hohe Stimme versagte ihm fast.  
  
"Guten Abend", lächelte ich ihn an. "Du bist also Rory. Ich bin John. Magst du deinen Mantel ausziehen? Setz dich doch." Ich wies vage in die Tiefe unseres Wohnzimmers.   
  
Mrs Hudson stand noch in der Tür: "Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine heiße Schokolade vertragen, junger Mann", stellte sie fest und verschwand, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
  
Der Kleine sah sich um und blieb unschlüssig stehen.   
"Also: Deine Elster steckt bis zum Schnabel in Schwierigkeiten, richtig?" fragte ich aufmunternd. Aber noch bevor ich das ganz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass er sich nicht ernst genommen fühlte.  
"Er war's nicht!" brach es aus Rory heraus. "Er war's ganz bestimmt nicht! Er hat den Schmuck nicht geklaut!" Einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, er werde gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Aber der kleine Kerl hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle.   
  
Sherlock war inzwischen aufgestanden und musterte unseren Klienten... wie üblich tat er es ungeniert und gründlich – aber doch irgendwie ganz anders, als ich es von ihm gewohnt war. Nur wie…? ‚Wohlwollend’…? In gewisser Weise war er von dem Jungen wohl ähnlich fasziniert wie ich. Trotzdem hätte ich nie mit dem gerechnet, was nun kam: Der Consulting Detective näherte sich dem kleinen Piraten, ging dicht vor ihm in die Hocke und sagte – auf Augenhöhe zu ihm: "Hallo, Rory. Ich bin Sherlock. Dein Kostüm gefällt mir. Wirklich."  
"Ich gehe immer als Pirat. Das dritte Jahr schon“, erklärte er stolz. Dann setzte er hinzu: "Naja: Sonst natürlich zu Halloween..."  
  
Genau. Aber wieso jetzt? fragte ich mich.  
  
Der Kleine wandte mir den Kopf zu, als hätte ich diese Frage hörbar geäuert, rollte die Augen und ihm stand ins Gesicht geschrieben: Ja, ich weiß, du Idiot!  
Ich gab mir alle Mühe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen! Er guckte jetzt wirklich wie Sherlock!   
"An meiner Schule sind viele Kinder aus anderen Ländern. Deshalb lernen wir viel über andere Kulturen. An Halloween haben einige Schüler aus Deutschland erzählt, dass sie sich zur Fastnacht verkleiden und wie dann bei ihnen gefeirt wird und die Lehrer fanden, es sei eine gute Idee, das mal auszuprobieren. – ABer das ist für den Fall völlig unerheblich!" erklärte er.   
"Selbstverständlich ist es das!" bekräftigte Sherlock ernsthaft. "Und deine Mummy denkt, du bist auf dem Kindermaskenfest deiner Schule, richtig? Dabei hast du etwas sehr viel Wichtigeres zu tun, nicht wahr? Aber sag mir zuerst mal: Wo ist dein Freund jetzt?"  
"Bei...ich hab ihn zu jemanden gebracht, dem ich vertrauen kann...übers Wochenende... Ich bin nämlich dieses Wochenende weg mit meinem Dad und – und – ich dachte, vielleicht ...als sie nämlich damals unseren alten Hund erschossen haben, haben sie's auch gemacht, ohne es mir vorher zu sagen...! Deshalb..." Er verstummte schaudernd.   
"Das war wirklich sehr clever von dir", lobte Sherlock. Es klang...irgendwie nicht nach ihm; so leise und auf eine seltsame Art...müde? Dann stand er auf. "Aber jetzt setz dich erst mal hin und erzähl mir von Anfang an, was passiert ist." Der kleine Pirat suchte sich meinen Sessel am Kamin aus, rutschte auf der Sitzfläche nach hinten, so dass seine Beine horizontal über die Kante hinausragten und seine Haltung an die einer Puppe erinnerte. Sherlock setzte sich ihm gegenüber, ich nahm mir den Stuhl, der bei unserem jüngsten Abenteuer nicht aus dem Leim gegangen war und setzte mich abwartend in ihre Nähe.  
"Ich hab Feirefis seit letztem Mai. In unserem Garten hat ein Elsternpaar gebrütet, aber mein Vater hat zweimal ihr Nest kaputt gemacht. Beim dritten Mal hat er es gemacht, als ich nicht in der Schule war, weil ich krank war. Aber das hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Er fängt manchmal erst um kurz vor 10 an zu arbeiten und das war so ein Tag. Da hab ich das Nest aus dem Müll geholt und ein Vögelchen hat noch gelebt. Ich hab im Internet nachgeschaut, was ich machen muss, aber dann bin ich doch zu unserer Biolehrerein gegangen. Sie bietet auch eine AG für Naturschützer an und ist in so einem Verein.  
Natürlich konnte ich ihn nicht lange verstecken. Es gab Streit. Dad war dagegen, dass ich ihn habe; Mummy war auch nicht begeistert, aber sie war dafür, dass ich ihn behalten darf. Wir sind erst vor eineinhalb Jahren umgezogen. Ich bin schon in der vierten Klasse, weil ich ein Jahr früher eingeschult wurde und dann in der Dritten so unterfordert war – aber die anderen Kinder finden das nicht  so gut...deshalb wollte Mummy nicht, dass Dad mir den Vogel wegnimmt. Feirefis ist sehr klug und ganz zahm. Er hat noch nie etwas anderes mitgebracht außer toten Mäusen und ähnlicher Beute. Das macht er seit ein paar Wochen – ein bisschen wie Katzen es für ihre Menschen machen. Aber er hat noch nie einen Kronkorken oder etwa Schmuck gebracht oder sonst etwas Glänzendes!  
Aber jetzt verschwindet schon seit ein paar Wochen immer wieder was von Mummys Schmuck!   
Wenn sie ihn doch einfach aufräumen würde!" unterbrach er sich wütend.  
  
Sherlock und ich wechselten einen Blick: Irgendwie hatten wir das doch schon geahnt...!  
  
Mrs Hudson klopfte, ich stand auf, nahm ihr dankend die dampfende Schokolade ab und stellte sie in Rorys Reichweite auf den kleinen Beistelltisch am Kamin.  
  
"Wie…wie viel Geld wollen Sie denn dafür haben...?“ fragte der Junge jetzt besorgt.  
„Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig. Zuerst möchte ich mehr von dir wissen – “  
„Würde das Taschengeld von einem Monat reichen…? Ich würde Ihnen auch mehr geben, aber dann kann ich natürlich nur Raten zahlen.“  
  
Ich schaltete mich ein und sagte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen des Geldes! Erzähl schon…!“   
„Mummy legt ihren Schmuck oft in eine Schale, die auf dem Garderobenschrank steht. Vor allem die Ohrclips, weil die ihr wehtun...manchmal legt sie was ins Bad...und ich glaube auch auf den Nachttisch. Einmal ist dort etwas verschwunden und eine Feder hat da gelegen. Das Fenster war zum Lüften offen gewesen. Jetzt denkt Mummy auch, dass es Feirefis ist!   
Ich glaube ja, es ist meine Schwester! Sie wünscht sich eine Katze und sie denkt, wenn kein Vogel mehr im Haus ist, bekommt sie sie vielleicht. Außerdem ist sie einfach neidisch, dass ich ein Tier habe und sie nicht. Sie hätte eben nicht fragen sollen, oder? Wenn sie einfach irgendwann mit einem Kätzchen angekommen wäre, hätte sie es bestimmt auch behalten dürfen...! Da ist sie ja selber schuld! Schwestern sind einfach grässlich!!"  
  
Sherlock lächelte: "Glaub mir, Rory. Brüder sind da nicht automatisch besser... –   
Also: Es gibt deine Eltern, deine Schwester und deine Elster – ist noch jemand im Haus oder kommt regelmäßig zu euch?“ wollte er wissen.  
"Eine Haushälterin kommt fast jeden Tag. Sie hat auch eine kleine Wohnung bei uns im Haus. Oft der Gärtner... Dann mein Klavierlehrer, aber nur zweimal die Woche. Zwei oder drei Freundinnen von Mummy kommen oft. Ich bin dann meistens nicht da. Sie frühstücken nämlich oft zusammen, so den ganzen Vormittag mit Sekt und allem möglichen..."  
"Noch jemand...?"  
  
"Onkel Eric. Ein Freund von Dad...Arbeitskollege... kein richtiger Onkel. Sie fahren meistens zusammen auf die Arbeit. Manchmal bleibt er abends noch da, aber häufiger gehen sie danach noch zusammen weg."  
  
„Und ist dein Freund meistens im Haus? Oder machst du das Fenster auf, wenn er raus oder rein will?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
  
„Er ist sehr klug und das Fenster in unserer Gästetoilette ist fast immer gekippt. Da kann er durchschlüpfen. Aber wenn andere Fenster offen sind, benutzt er die natürlich auch schon mal…“   
  
"Hast du manchmal mitbekommen, wie sich deine Eltern darüber aufgeregt haben, wenn Schmuckstücke verschwunden sind?" fragte Sherlock. "Wie ist das so?"  
  
"Naja...Dad schimpft immer, weil Mum immer wieder Schmuck rumliegen lässt. Ich glaube manchmal sagt sie's ihm gar nicht. Und ich denke, besonders sauer ist er immer dann, wenn es um Schmuck geht, den er selber gemacht hat."  
  
Nun wurden wir allerdings wirklich hellhörig…!  
  
„Dein Vater ist Goldschmied? Hat er einen Juwelierladen?“ fragte Sherlock.  
  
„Er arbeitet im britischen Museum, macht oft alten Schmuck nach für die… Er kennt sich besonders mit der Zeit aus, als die Römer in Britannien waren. Er entwirft aber auch für richtig reiche Leute, die was ganz Besonderes wollen. Dafür hat er eine Werkstatt unterm Dach.“  
  
  
Sherlock legte die Handflächen zusammen und schien mental abzutauchen.   
  
Rory wurde sichtlich zunehmend ratloser und nervöser über das plötzliche Schweigen...wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich ein wenig im Stich gelassen... Schließlich suchten seine Augen die Meinen und ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Ich war mittlerweile sicher, dass Sherlock den kleinen Galgenvogel nicht hängen lassen würde… – nur sollte er es unserem Klienten vielleicht sagen, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls unsere Hilfe angefordert hatte, damit er sich nicht hintergangen fühlte...  
  
Ich wartete ab, dass Sherlock ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren würde und überlegte, wie ich ihm auf die Sprünge helfen könnte, währenddessen holte ich ein paar Biskuits aus der Küche.…  
Rory bedankte sich artig und widmete sich schließlich doch seiner Schokolade.  
  
Ich ergriff letztendlich die Initiative und fragte: „Was stellst du dir vor, Rory …wie sollen wir vorgehen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht könnten Sie sagen, dass Sie von meiner Schule kommen oder von einem Vogelschutzverein oder so...“ schlug er vor.  
„Schlaue Idee. Du magst Detektivgeschichten? – “  
  
In diesem Moment platzte Sherlock zurück in die Wirklichkeit und sagte: „Also, Rory,…Wie du ja geschrieben hast, ist dir das auch klar: Wenn der wirkliche Dieb gefunden ist, dann wird niemand mehr deinem Freund die Schuld geben.“   
  
Rory nickte, eifrig und ernsthaft.  
  
„Du bist jetzt mein Klient – oder besser gesagt: Ihr beide, du und dein Freund. Und ich finde das wirklich nicht peinlich. Aber du weißt ja: Manchmal muss man vor den Erwachsenen etwas geheim halten, weil sie es sowieso nicht verstehen würden – und weil sie…, weil sie oft kaputt machen, was sie nicht verstehen. Deshalb müssen wir es heimlich machen, denn ich werde mit deiner Mum reden müssen, damit sie mir sagt, wie der Schmuck aussieht und so. Aber dann sollte sie besser nicht wissen, dass ich DIR helfe, sondern denken, dass ich ihr helfen will, dass sie ihren Schmuck zurück bekommt, verstehst du?“  
  
Rory starrte Sherlock verständnislos an, dann riss er entsetzt die Augen auf: „Meine Mum hat Sie schon gefragt!!“ schrie er. Es war klar, was er denken musste: Zu spät! Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst! Mein Freund ist verloren!   
Seine offensichtliche Verzweiflung war herzzerreißend.  
  
Ich sprang auf, hockte mich neben den Sessel und legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Ja, das hat sie. Aber das ist gut für uns, das macht es doch viel einfacher, Fragen zu stellen. Sherlock bekommt heraus, was wirklich passiert ist, ganz bestimmt! Mach dir keine Sorgen! – Weißt du was? Ich bring dich jetzt zurück zu deiner Party – bevor noch auffällt, dass du weg bist…! Und dann verbringst ein tolles Wochenende mit deinem Dad.“  
  
Er sah ängstlich zu Sherlock, der mit mir einen kurzen ausgesprochen freundlichen Blick wechselte und dann grinste: „Genauso machen wir das!“ Er sprang aus seinem Sessel und streckte dem kleinen Piraten die Hand hin. „Deal?“ fragte er verschwörerisch.  
  
Das Gesicht des Kleinen hellte sich auf: „Deal!“ strahlte er.  
Dann hüpfte er aus dem Sessel. Aber im nächsten Moment kletterte er auf die Sitzfläche und starrte, dort auf Zehenspitzen stehend auf den Kaminsims. "Ein echter Schädel!? ...cool...!" staunte er hingerissen und berührte ihn beinahe andächtig  
  
Und ich dachte nur: '...wenn du erst wüsstest, was wir so im Tiefkühlfach haben...!'  
  
  
Ich zog meine Jacke an und ging mit Rory hinaus.   
  
"Sie haben lange nichts mehr gepostet auf Ihrem Blog, John", sagte er unvermittelt. "Waren Ihre Fälle so schrecklich geheim?" grinste er dann.  
Ich war wohl etwas zusammen gezuckt. "Genau. Wir hatten seit der Sache mit dem Taxifahrer kaum einen Tag Ruhe", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber dafür hatten wir es seither nur mit netten Taxifahrern zu tun", setzte ich augenzwinkernd hinzu, denn natürlich würden wir es gleich wieder mit einem zu tun haben.  
  
Wir fuhren also mit einem Taxi zu seiner Schule, wo die Party stattfand und ich entließ ihn in eine der Turnhallen. Auf dem Rückweg suchte ich die Glaskästen im Flur nach Hinweisen auf den Lehrkörper und fakultative Arbeitskreise ab. Ich fand eine Bio- und Chemielehrerin namens Violet Copper, die einen Naturschutz-Kreis betreute.   
Den Rückweg legte ich aus Kostengründen mit der Tube zurück.  
  
"Du hast dir Zeit gelassen. Hast du mit den Kindern Karneval gefeiert?" bemerkte Sherlock kühl, als ich durchgefroren gegen halb acht zurückkam. Er lag in Denkerpose auf dem Sofa und starrte abwesend an die Decke, so dass ich eigentlich überrascht war, dass er mich überhaupt bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Die Biolehrerin heißt Violet Copper. Falls es dich interessiert", gab ich zurück und machte mich umgehend an die Zubereitung eines Abendessens, obwohl zu befürchten war, dass Sherlock mal wieder die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigern würde.  
  
"Was denkst du über diesen Fall?" fragte ich schließlich, während ich das Essen auf den Tisch stellte und den Rest Wein vom Vorabend auf zwei Gläser verteilte.  
  
"La gazza ladra ossìa la ragazza ladra... questo è il problema...!" lächelte er süffisant.  
(Die diebische Elster oder das diebische Mädchen...das ist hier die Frage...!)  
  
"Du denkst aber nicht wirklich, es ist einfach die Schwester, oder?"  
"Woraus schließt du das?" wollte er wissen.   
"Du hast nicht mal gefragt, wie alt sie überhaupt ist... Oder ob sie sich schon öfter solche Gemeinheiten geleistet hat."  
"Das ist für Geschwisterrivalität letztlich nicht von Bedeutung.   
John: Schreib der Lady eine Mail und kündige uns für morgen zum Tee an."  
"Dazu müsstest du mich erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass es dir morgen besser geht. Und zwar indem du etwas isst und anschließend schläfst", baute ich meine eigene Ausrede von vorhin aus.  
"Es war DEINE Erfindung, dass ich krank sei", schnaubte Sherlock.  
"Ich erinnere dich ungern daran. Aber welchen Eindruck hattest du vorhin von deiner Verfassung, als du dich mit Gellert und Bulldog angelegt hast?"  
  
Einen Moment später ging ein Ruck durch den ausgestreckten Körper und schließlich rappelte er sich etwas umständlich zu einer sitzenden Position hoch.   
Mein Mitbewohner sah mit einem Mal richtig erschrocken aus.  
  
"Sherlock? Alles okay?"  
  
"Nein...nein, nicht wirklich", murmelte er. "...ich war nicht schnell genug bei dir, und wenn Bulldog noch einen Schuss gehabt hätte...!"  
  
...dann hätte er mir das Gehirn aus dem Schädel gepustet...  
  
"Hatte er aber nicht und das wussten wir beide!" sagte ich schnell. Natürlich hatte er mitgezählt. Dass er vor dem neunten Schuss meinen Namen geschrien hatte, aber danach nicht mehr, war ein ziemlich guter Beleg dafür.  
Es sei denn...er wäre zuletzt vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt gewesen...  
Nein. Ich war sicher, er hatte mitgezählt.  
  
Sherlock sagte nichts mehr. Er zwang einige Gabeln voll in sich hinein, von Mal zu Mal mühsamer und langsamer. Schließlich kapitulierte er und rollte sich – angezogen wie er war – auf der Couch zusammen und starrte vor sich hin. Seine blassen Züge wirkten gequält, so als hätte er das Gefühl, sich total überfressen zu haben...  
Ich deckte ihn zu und räumte nur noch leise den Tisch ab. Der Abwasch musste jetzt wirklich nicht sein.  
  
"John", murmelte Sherlock – die Augen geschlossen. "schlaf heute Nacht in deinem Bett. Du hast starke Kreuzschmerzen..."  
"Geht so", spielte ich es herunter. "Aber danke. Und wenn was sein sollte, kannst du mir ja simsen. Schlaf gut, Sherlock."  
"Ich werd' mir Mühe geben...", nuschelte er. Und wahrscheinlich meinte er das vollkommen ernst.  
  
  
Im zweiten Stock angekommen, versuchte ich, die Schmerzen mit einer Dusche zu besänftigen, hatte damit aber keinen rechten Erfolg und kroch in mein Bett.   
Eine ganze Weile verwendete ich darauf, eine erträgliche Position zu finden...  
  
  
Bilder des vergangenen Tages zuckten wie Blitze durch mein Gehirn. Die explodierte Limousine, die Karambolage, die Toten, die Verletzten...   
Lestrade... und der Penner mit dem fürchterlichen Gebiss...  
...Sherlock und Mrs Hudson unten im Hausflur, die beide recht nervös gewesen waren bei meiner Rückkehr…  
…dann die in meinem Kopf widerhallenden Schüsse, die mich zusammenschrecken ließen...  
  
Nachdem ich ein drittes Mal nach den drei Schüssen aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren war und es erneut grade noch so hatte verhindern können, dass ich voller Entsetzen Sherlocks Namen schrie, gab ich entnervt auf.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Stunden lang hatte ich versucht, zur Ruhe zu kommen...  
  
So leise ich nur konnte, schlich ich ins Wohnzimmer hinunter und bemühte mich, so wenig wie möglich zu rascheln, als ich in meinen Schlafsack schlüpfte.  
Ich seufzte lautlos auf und spürte, dass ich mich endlich entspannen konnte – als ich plötzlich hörte:  
  
"...Nacht, John..."  
  


 

  
  
**La donna in periglio**

(Die Dame in Not)

 

  
  
Ich erwachte mit einem fiesen Ziehen im Kreuz und gestattete mir ein leises Stöhnen –  
  
– nur, um im nächsten Augenblick alle Kraft zusammen zu nehmen, um es zu unterdrücken.  
Verdammt!  
Zu spät!  
  
Eine halbe Sekunde zu spät war mir bewusst geworden, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer lag mit einem kompletten Stockwerk und geschlossenen Türen zwischen Sherlock und mir –  sondern bloß ein Yard entfernt von ihm auf der anderen Seite des Couchtischs…  
  
Ich lauschte in die Stille.  
Vielleicht schlief er ja noch?  
Vielleicht hatte er mich doch nicht gehört?  
Das Wohnzimmer lag im Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung…  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als ich die leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter spürte.  
"John?"  
"Guten Morgen, Sherlock...", nuschelte ich verlegen.  
"Du hast noch ein paar Stunden Zeit.  
Um dich nochmal in dein Bett zu legen, meine ich.  
Aber vielleicht würde auch ein heißes Bad helfen...", setzte er hinzu.  
"Geht schon...", murmelte ich.  
Ich hörte, dass er in die Küche ging. Konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass ich da oben bloß eine Dusche hatte, wenn er noch –    
Moment – ! Das stimmte ja nicht. Er war doch schon einmal oben gewesen...!  
In der Nacht auf den 1. Februar... Aber womöglich hatte er diese Information gelöscht...  
Ich rollte mich zusammen und versuchte, unauffällig meinen Rücken zu dehnen und zu lockern, während mir ein Gurgeln und ein unverkennbarer Geruch verrieten, dass Sherlock die Kaffeemaschine in Betrieb genommen hatte. Statt es darauf ankommen zu lassen, ob ich ihm mittlerweile wieder Koffein erlauben würde, hatte er kurzerhand die Initiative ergriffen.  
  
Bald darauf langte er von hinten über mich rüber und stellte einen Henkelbecher vor mich auf die Dielen.  
"Danke, Sherlock..." murmelte ich überrascht.  
  
Er reagierte nicht, sondern stieg über mich drüber, betrat den Couchtisch und warf sich auf das Sofa, das mit einem Ächzen seiner Empörung Ausdruck verlieh. Ich setzte mich grinsend auf, nahm es als gutes Zeichen, dass er wieder begonnen hatte, die Möbel zu misshandeln und widmete mich meinem Kaffee. Ein Gebräu, das geeignet schien, Herzrhythmusstörungen zu verursachen...  
  
"Prasutagus...", murmelte er abwesend.  
  
"Soll ich's googlen?" fragte ich und langte nach meinem Labtop.  
  
"Stör' mich nicht...ich habe das irgendwo...lass mich in Ruhe... 50 Minuten...", gab Sherlock monoton von sich. Er war praktisch schon abwesend und es würde keinen Sinn machen, ihn auf seine Unhöflichkeit hinzuweisen. Im Übrigen machte es mir nichts mehr aus. Es amüsierte mich eher oder mehr noch: Es freute mich sogar, denn es zeigte mir, dass er allmählich wieder wie gewohnt funktionierte…Immerhin hatte es noch vor einigen Tagen geschienen, als hätte er komplett den Verstand verloren… – Gott…! Vor genau einer Woche hatte er unseren Flieger notgewassert…! Samstagmorgen…  
Offenbar hatte er nun den Ehrgeiz, den Begriff Prasutagus in seinem Gedächtnispalast hervorzukramen. Auch gut. Ich würde seine geistige Morgengymnastik nicht spoilern, aber deshalb konnte ich ja trotzdem mal selbst nachsehen und auch meine Mails checken...  
  
Ich überflog die Schlagzeilen der Online-News bis mein Kaffee alle war und zog mich dann in mein Zimmer zurück.  
  
Keine Mail von Anonymous –  
…gut, der würde sich mittlerweile ohnehin wieder direkt bei Sherlock melden…  
Keine Mail von Mycroft. – Ihn hatte ich gestern kurz gesprochen.  
  
Harry, Mike, Bill, Molly Hooper und Donald Chandler erkundigten sich, ob die Explosion am Freitagmittag irgendetwas mit uns zu tun hatte und Greg entschuldigte sich zerknirscht für das Desaster am Nachmittag und wünschte uns ein erholsames Wochenende…  
  
Ich googlete Prasutagus und schlug mir gleich beim ersten Eintrag mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: „Ach, natürlich! Der Mann von Boudicca!“  
Nun, warum sollte nicht mal die Frau die bekanntere Person von beiden sein…? Auch wenn so etwas für die Spätantike eher die große Ausnahme war…  
Prasutagus war im ersten Jahrundert nach Christus in Britannien ein Klientelkönig des römischen Reiches gewesen. Er hatte dem keltischen Stamm der Icener angehört, die in Norfolk und Suffolk angesiedelt waren und hatte bis zu seinem Tod 60. n. Chr. weitgehend autonom regiert. – Zeit und Geographie fielen also in das Spezialgebiet von Rorys Vater.  
…Boudicca, Bodiva – oder wie auch immer – es gab mehrere Varianten – war zeitweise sehr bekannt in Großbritannien gewesen. Vor allem nachdem Künstler des 19. Jh. sie gerne mit Königin Viktoria parallelisiert hatten. Bekanntestes Beispiel ist nach wie vor die Statuengruppe gegenüber Big-Ben am linken Themseufer http://www.kayekaye.com/images/londonP/queenBoudicca.jpg, das die kriegerische Königin mit ihren Töchtern auf einem Streitwagen zeigt.  
Nach Prasutagus’ Tod verschlechterte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Einheimischen und Römern, wohl aufgrund der repressiven Okkupationspolitik römischer Kolonisten und Beamten. Die Römer wollten eine Frau als Stammesführerin nicht akzeptieren, peitschten Boudicca öffentlich aus und vergewaltigten ihre jungfräulichen Töchter. Mit diesem Frevel schürten sie die schon vorherrschende Unzufriedenheit, und Boudicca wurde zur Anführerin des Aufstandes. Im Jahr 60 und 61 n. Chr. erhoben sich Icener und Trinovanten gegen die Römer und zogen zusammen nach Süden, um die römischen Siedlungen anzugreifen und zu plündern. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen und obwohl zahlenmäßig stark überlegen, hatten sie gegen die strategiekundigen Römer aber zuletzt doch keine Chance gehabt.  
  
Daher also das Kennwort…  
  
Ich versuchte, Namen von Sachverständigen auf der Site des britischen Museums rauszukriegen. Aber Fehlanzeige.    
Dann informierte ich mich über Elstern und suchte die Adresse von Violet Copper heraus.  
  
Als 45 der 50 Minuten um waren, entschied ich mich dann doch lieber dafür, erst einmal Frühstück zu machen. Ich ging hinunter und schloss die Schiebetür zur Küche so leise wie möglich, um Sherlock nicht beim Denken zu stören.  
  
Als ich das Frühstück auf dem Couchtisch aufzubauen begann, war er gerade aus seinem Gedächtnispalast zurück und musterte es mit einem missbilligenden Seitenblick, als wolle er sagen: „Schon wieder essen? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
Er genehmigte sich einen Tee, da ich natürlich keinen weiteren Kaffee gekocht hatte und fragte: „Der Schatz der Boudicca…sagt dir das was?“  
„Boudicca natürlich… Aber – …ein Schatz…? Nein“, gab ich erstaunt zu.  
„Sommer 2008…du warst in Afghanistan, …deshalb“, stellte Sherlock fest. „Bei einer Ausgrabung in Norfork wurden Schmuck, Amulette, Münzen und anderes gefunden. Keltischer und römischer Einfluss, erstes oder zweites Jh. nach Chr. – es gab keine organischen Funde, die man klar hätte zuordnen können, deshalb konnte die C14-Methode nicht angewandt werden… – Natürlich ist es pures Wunschdenken, dass es wirklich Prasutagus gehörte, aber die romantischen Gemüter malen sich ja gerne mal so etwas aus. Der Schatz war mit einer Wanderausstellung auf Tournee und kommt nächsten Dienstag zurück.      
Die Sammlung enthält Stücke aus Bronze, Kupfer und Silber und neben ein paar Einzelstücken aus Gold ein besonders prunkvolles Set aus Gold mit Bernstein, das die Presse damals als Kronjuwelen der Boudicca hochstilisiert hat.“  
„Du denkst, das verschwundene Set ist die Bronzereplik davon, die Rorys Vater angefertigt hat?“ fragte ich überrascht.  
Sherlock nickte grinsend. Sein Jagdeifer war geweckt – hoffentlich versprach er sich nicht zuviel von dem Fall… Aber es sah so aus, als habe der weit mehr Potential, als es zuerst den Anschein gehabt hatte…  
  
Er drehte seinen Laptop zu mir. Ein ziemlich hoch aufgelöstes Foto zeigte den Schmuck auf grünem Samt drapiert. Triskelen und die Optik von Golddrahtseilen herrschten vor…    
‚Das wäre Normas Ding gewesen…!’ schoss es mir durch den Kopf…dabei wollte ich das jetzt gar nicht wissen…! Ich schob den Gedanken energisch beiseite…  – und versuchte mir das Set real vorzustellen…  
„Merkst du was?“ fragte Sherlock lauernd.  
„Und ob!“ grinste ich. “Der Vogel war’s nicht!“  
“Weil…?“  
„Er kann unmöglich all diese Einzelteile bei nur einer Gelegenheit geklaut haben – und so wie es in der Mail stand, scheint das komplette Set weg zu sein – nicht bloß Teile…! – und mindestens der Armreif war bestimmt zu groß und zu schwer für eine Elster… - na, und diese Gewandfibel doch auch...!“  
„Offensichtlich“, schnurrte Sherlock zufrieden, drehe den Laptop wieder zu sich und bediente ein paar Tasten. „Schreib die Mail. Du wirst doch mitkommen, oder?“  
„Selbstverständlich komme ich mit“, erklärte ich perplex und begann umgehend mit einer Antwort. Das würde ich gar nicht mal so sehr wegen dieses Falles selbst, als vielmehr wegen Moriarty und sonstiger Gefahren und weil Sherlock so fit wirklich noch nicht war. Die zweite Begründung ließ ich in meine Mail einfließen, damit die Lady nicht etwa auf die Idee kam, mich vor lauter Diskretion auszuladen…  
Und wie um mich für meine Mitarbeit zu belohnen, machte sich Sherlock daran, mit demonstrativer Todesverachtung eine Scheibe schwach gebutterten Toast und ein gekochtes Ei mit eigentlich zu viel Salz zu vertilgen. „Nichts Neues sonst?“ erkundigte er sich kauend.  
„Nur ein paar besorgte bis neugierige Anfragen wegen der Explosion gestern. Die Zeitungen schreiben übriges etwas von einer Autobombe. Und Lestrade wünscht uns ein schönes Wochenende – das Chaos von gestern ist ihm peinlich.“  
„Das ist doch wohl das Mindeste“, brummte Sherlock, dann legte er sein Black-Berry neben den Laptop und sagte: „Solltest du doch noch Baden wollen, wirst du dich eine Dreiviertelstunde gedulden müssen…“      
Dann latschte er barfuss mitten über den gedeckten Tisch.  
“Mo… – Moment…?“ stotterte ich…ohne mich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Das war vorhin als Angebot gemeint…, dein Bad zu benutzen?“  
Ich  hörte, dass er stehen blieb. „Als was denn sonst?“ fragte er verständnislos zurück…und ich war froh, dass er dann umgehend durch die Küche verschwand, denn ich fürchtete, das ich rot geworden war…  
  
Natürlich rief Mrs Slipstone – die Mutter unsers Klienten – ca. 20 Minuten später an, so dass ich den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen hatte. Das war mir ganz recht so. Denn auf diese Weise war es mir ein Leichtes anzumerken, dass sich der Detektiv zwar etwas rascher zu erholen schien, als ich prognostiziert hatte, ich ihm aber eigentlich noch dringend abgeraten hatte, schon wieder zu arbeiten und deshalb in jedem Fall mitkommen und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Teil der Ermittlungen übernehmen würde, damit sich der Rekonvaleszent nicht überanstrengte. Kurz: Ich überzeugte sie davon, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass Sherlock Holmes sich überhaupt mit der Angelegenheit befassen würde und gab zugleich zu verstehen, dass er es nicht zu schätzen wüsste, wenn seine Unpässlichkeit zur Sprache käme…  
  
  
Ich hatte von Sherlocks Angebot schließlich doch noch Gebrauch gemacht – mein Rücken hatte es mir gedankt… – und dann meinen besten Anzug angezogen…er stammte noch aus der Zeit vor Afghanistan und war mir etwas zu weit…Sherlock sah natürlich sowieso blendend aus in seinen Designerklamotten – wenn auch immer noch ziemlich angegriffen und viel zu blass. Er hatte rasch klar gestellt, dass er nur Tee zum Lunch nehme, da diese Frau ja ohnehin schon wieder von ihm verlangen würde, dass er etwas aß...  
  
Mit einem Taxi erreichten wir pünktlich eine sehr repräsentative, schneeweiße Villa, die aus dem dahinter liegenden Garten von alten Bäumen überragt wurde…  
Eine hübsche Brünette in einer Art schwarzer Kochuniform öffnete uns förmlich und ließ uns kurz in der Halle stehen um uns anzumelden. Wir sahen uns um…Ich versuchte mir Türen und Fenster einzuprägen. Wie gut waren die Türen verschließbar? Wie weit ließen sich die Fenster öffnen, so dass jemand hindurchpasste? Wohin führten sie? War der Bodenbelag geeignet, sich anzuschleichen…? Insgeheim fragte ich mich, was Sherlock wohl noch alles registrierte, das mir entging.  
„Mr Holmes! Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Sie müssen Dr. Watson sein…Ich bin Evangeline Slipstone. Bitte, kommen Sie… Margret, servieren Sie uns jetzt den Tee…“  
  
Die Lady in Not war in ein ausgezeichnet sitzendes smaragdgrünes Kostüm gekleidet, trug passende Highheels und sah aus wie frisch von einer stundenlangen Sitzung beim Friseur und Kosmetiker, besonders ihr überirdisch goldgelocktes Haar war einfach zu perfekt, um natürlich zu sein. Aber umso menschlicher waren die geröteten Augen. Wie es schien, die einzigen Löcher in einer perfekten Maske…  
  
„Während der Heizperiode halten wir uns mehrheitlich im hinteren Flügel auf“, erklärte sie. „Zuletzt hatten wir zum Weihnachtsdinner und zur Charity-Veranstaltung an Silvester die Halle links vorne in Betrieb. Aber das hier ist unser Winterquartier. Es ist die Südseite und die Decken sind nicht so hoch.“ Sie seufzte schwer: „Nun, in diesem kleinen Refugium spielt sich auch die Tragödie ab…!“  
  
„Also, Mrs. Slipstone – “  
„Eva, bitte…!“ Die weiche Stimme, der Augenaufschlag...sie flirtete Sherlock an.  
„Schön. Eva“, es klang danach, als sei es ihm lästig! „Sie schrieben, dass Sie Ihren Schmuck bisweilen herum liegen lassen. Können Sie noch sagen, welches Stück wann und wo genau verschwunden ist?“  
Sie blieb in einem kleineren Flur an einer Garderobe stehen und rang verlegen die Hände. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Sie so etwas fragen würden…tatsächlich bin ich etwas…chaotisch. Manche Stücke sind auch früher schon mal verschwunden – und wieder aufgetaucht – weil ich sie nur verlegt hatte. Andere Stücke tauchen auch in den letzten Wochen hin und wieder nach einer Weile wieder auf. Diese Schale hier ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze, um Schmuck abzulegen. Ein weiterer an meinem Schreibtisch – wenn ich dort telefoniere lege ich dort häufig einen Ohrring ab. Ringe und Uhren lasse ich schon mal unten am Pool liegen – oder in der Sauna…naja, das Badezimmer, mein Nachttisch. Und wenn Margret frei hat auch selten Mal die Küchenspüle…“  
„Und sind schon von allen diesen Orten Schmuckstücke verschwunden?“  
„Ich kann es wirklich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen“, gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Manchmal denke ich, ich bekomme Alzheimer, oder so…Natürlich bin ich einfach nur in Gedanken…“ Sie lachte nervös und geleitete uns durch einen Salon mit Kamin fast genau gegenüber der Tür. Auf dem Sims alte Bronzestatuetten und an der Wand darüber ein Spiegel, leicht nach unten geneigt. Alte Bilder zierten die Wände und auch die schweren dunklen Möbel schienen alt zu sein. Margret erschien aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung mit einem Teewagen und begann den Tisch zu decken.  
„Natürlich habe ich mir bei einigen wichtigen Stücken schon gemerkt, wann und von wo sie verschwunden sind. Ich habe das notiert.“  
„Das ist doch ein Anfang“, brummte Sherlock. Es klang nicht gerade anerkennend… Er steuerte durch den Salon hindurch auf einen Wintergarten zu. Eva überlegte sich, ihn aufzuhalten, war aber unentschlossen und folgte ihm.  
„Sicher ist einiges versichert und es gibt Fotos davon?“  
„Natürlich. Das habe ich Ihnen bereits zusammengestellt… Allerdings ist es nicht viel.“  
„Was ist zum Beispiel mit diesem Smaragdset, das Sie da tragen?“ fragte er.  
„Oh, ja…ein modernes Design von Martin – zum 13. Hochzeitstag…Er ist so aufmerksam…!“  
„Zum…? Moment –  !“ Das passte doch zeitlich überhaupt nicht. Ich verstummte.  
„Sie wählten das Kennwort „Prasutagus“ weil…?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Weil der besagte Bronzeschmuck…“  
„…eine Replik der so genannten Kronjuwelen der Boudicca sind, nicht wahr?“ ergänzte er.  
Sie nickte. „Wir haben zwei verschiedene Hochzeitstage“, erklärte sie. „Wir waren eine Weile geschieden…“  
„Es gibt sicher eine Alarmanlage hier? Wann wird sie aktiviert?“  
„Nachts. Und wenn wir weg sind auch tagsüber.“  
„Sie hat eine Kleintierunterdrückung?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock.  
„Eine – w-was…?“  
„Nun, eine Alarmanlage sollte nicht losgehen, wenn eine Maus von den Bewegungsmeldern erfasst wird, die Katze des Nachbarn, oder ein Vogel an einer Lichtschranke vorbei fliegt…“  
„Oh, das, ja…Sie haben recht. So etwas hat diese Anlage wohl…“  
Sherlock ließ sich ohne Bestätigung im Wintergarten auf einem der Korbsessel nieder und starrte in den Garten hinaus – in den noch kahlen Bäumen hingen noch ein paar verwaiste Nester… Der Gärtner hatte in der letzten Zeit Büsche und Bäume zurück geschnitten.  
  
„Margret…wir nehmen den Tee dann hier – ich hatte angenommen, es sei hier zu kalt…“  
  
„Wie viele Personen gibt es in Ihrem Haushalt und wer verkehrt hier sonst noch regelmäßig?“ fragte Sherlock.  
  
„Aber Sie glauben doch nicht…?“ fragte Eva entrüstet.  
„Glauben ist nicht mein Metier", gab Sherlock barsch zurück. "Und abgesehen davon, ist es ja auch möglich, dass jemand etwas beobachtet hat. Wie lange wohnen Sie hier? Nicht länger als zwei Jahre, eineinhalb schätze ich.“  
„Woher wissen Sie das?“  
„Der Garten. Der Zustand der Bäume… Sie planen Veränderungen. Haben einen professionellen Gärtner, denke ich… In der Zeit Ihres Einzuges fehlte Ihnen die Zeit zur Planung…  
John. Du wirst dir alles notieren. Ich muss auch jeweils wissen, wie lange Sie Ihre Angestellten schon haben und wie lange Sie die sonstigen Personen bereits kennen.“  
  
Margret bediente uns formvollendet. Eva erzählte und ich notierte, während Sherlock scheinbar teilnahmslos und faul in den Garten starrte und den angebotenen Kuchen stur ignorierte.  
  
Über die Informationen, die wir von Rory bereits hatten, hinaus, listete ich folgendes auf:  
Evangeline Slipstone, geb. Richards und Martin Slipstone, die Kunststudentin hatte den deutlich älteren Kunstsachverständigen in ihrem zweiten Studienjahr im britischen Museum bei einem Praktikum kennen gelernt. Als sie knapp zwei Jahre später schwanger wurde, heiratete man. Tochter Victoria wurde geboren, drei Jahre später Rory, zwei Jahre danach die Scheidung, wieder zwei Jahre später erneute Trauung…  
Margret Miller, 24, im Haushalt seit viereinhalb Jahren.  
Gärtner, Tom Baxter, von Nachbarn empfohlen, für die er schon seit Jahren arbeitet.  
Evas Busenfreundinnen, von denen zwei praktisch Nachbarinnen waren und eine weitere, eine Bekanntschaft aus Studienzeiten, die sich als Designerin in diesen Kreisen behauptete…  
Eric Fulton, seit viereinhalb Jahren Martins Arbeitskollege und enger Freund der Familie…  
Neu war der Klavierlehrer, der Rory seit gut einem Jahr unterrichtete. Ein Musikstudent namens Frederic Kent…    
  
„Ich werde mir jetzt sämtliche Fenster hier unten ansehen. Eva, Sie zeigen John inzwischen, wo Sie Ihren Schmuck aufbewahren, wenn Sie ihn tatsächlich aufräumen. Ich möchte auch alle Fotos sehen, von den versicherten Stücken, die noch da sind. Und zeigen Sie ihm sämtliche Arbeitsverträge.“  
  
Eva war etwas irritiert und wegen der letzten Anfrage auch verärgert und besorgt. Mir war zumindest klar, dass Sherlock allein gelassen werden wollte, um irgendetwas ungestört zu überprüfen, also lächelte ich sie aufmunternd an. Mit einem hilflosen Seufzen ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und ich folgte ihr nach oben. Unterdessen fragte ich sie über das weitläufige Haus aus. Ob es auch einen Aufzug gäbe, Dienstbotenzimmer, wer sich um die Poolreinigung kümmere… Als ich dann den Tresor und die Schmuckkästen gezeigt bekam, hielt ich mich mit der Begutachtung und Bewunderung einiger Stücke endlos auf…  
  
Als wir durch den Salon in den Wintergarten zurückkehrten, war der Detektiv verschwunden – und seltsamer Weise auch die Hälfte des Kuchens…  
  
Eva wurde ungehalten, versuchte aber höflich zu bleiben und mich wunderte die Dezimierung des Kuchens mehr, als Sherlocks Abwesenheit. Also fragte ich nach den Gebäuden und Grundstücken, die an den Garten angrenzten und ob man von dort aus auf die Straße gelangen könne. Wir suchten den Garten ab und kamen schließlich zurück durch die Terrassentür des Wintergartens und durchsuchten das Winterquartier.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein spitzer Schrei…er schien von der Eingangshalle zu kommen. Während ich hinausrannte, riss der Schrei ab und setzte gleich darauf neu an.  
Eva rannte hinter mir her, Margret stieß zu uns – während, wer immer da schrie – ein drittes Mal ansetzte.  
  
„Vicki“ flüsterte Eva panisch. „Wo ist Vicki…?!“  
  
Nun war es eindeutig. Der Schrei kam aus der großen Halle, vorne raus auf der linken Seite.

 

  
**La figlia grassa**

(Die dicke Tochter)

 

  
Ich machte Eva ein Zeichen, ruhig zu bleiben und sich hinter mir zu halten, dann schnappte ich mir einen Schirm aus dem Ständer und drückte – seitlich neben der Tür vor der Wand stehend, sachte die Klinke nach unten.  
Das Schreien wurde lauter und klarer…ich schob den Schirm durch den Türspalt.  
  
„Komm, schon rein, John.  
EVA!  
Stellen Sie Ihre Tochter ab!! Mir platzen die Trommelfelle!!!“  
  
Sherlock stand vor dem offenen Fenster, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, das Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt. Auf einem der Tische, die die mit Parkett ausgelegte Tanzfläche umstanden. hockte eine dicke Zwölfjährige, Reste des Teekuchens vor sich und schrie wie am Spieß.  
  
„Du frisst ja schon wieder, du unmögliches Gör!“ schimpfte Evangeline. „Du bekommt heute kein Dinner mehr! Auf dein Zimmer, junge Dame! Mit dir befasse ich mich später.“  
  
Margret beeilte sich, das Fenster zu schließen.  
  
Ich war unterdessen zu Sherlock gegangen. Er sah bleich und gestresst aus. „Bist du hier eingestiegen?“ fragte ich.  
„Das Fenster war offen", gab er zur Antwort, als würde das alles erklären. " –  und da war diese Heulboje und – ging los…“ brummte er gepresst und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Ich habe ein Lärmtrauma, verdammt!“ fluchte er. „Solche Töne ertrage ich einfach nicht.“  
  
„Da haben Sie die Antwort, Madam“, erklärte Margret in scharfem herablassenden Ton.  
Sherlock seufzte leise – und ich sah, wie Margret sachte mit dem Fuß ein Gewirr aus Zweigen, Haaren, Schnüren, Federn und Flusen hinter der Theke nahe dem Fenster hervorkickte…  
  
Doch so behutsam sie das auch machte…heraus rollten ein Kronkorken und ein Ring mit einem großen Amethysten…  
  
„Oh, nein…das glaube ich jetzt nicht…!“ stammelte Eva.  
Sie eilte zur Theke und fragte: „Ist da noch irgendetwas?“  
„Der Schrank stand einen Spalt offen…“, sagte Margret.  
  
„Das ist ein Nest! Verdammt…!“ zischte ich Sherlock zu.  
„Ich weiß! Aber Victoria hätte es gesehen, wenn ich versucht hätte, es verschwinden zu lassen!“ knurrte  Sherlock zurück.  
„Nur gut, dass weder der Junge noch der Vogel hier sind!“ seufzte ich.  
  
„Was ist hier los?“ fragte Sherlock jetzt, indem er auf die beiden Frauen zuging.  
  
„Es ist DOCH dieser Galgenvogel“, erklärte Mrs Miller, triumphierend.  
„Margret! Ich glaube das nicht! Es würde Rory das Herz brechen…“ Sie wandte sich uns zu und beichtete: „Mein Sohn Rory hat eine zahme Elster. Er hat ihn praktisch aufgezogen und hängt sehr an dem Vogel. Aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er klaut!“  
„Es war einmal eine Feder in Ihrem Schlafzimmer, Madam!“  
  
„Margret, bitte bringen Sie uns eine neue saubere Mülltüte. Wir stellen dieses…mutmaßliche Elsternnest sicher – und zunächst auch den Ring“, erklärte Sherlock ernsthaft. Ich streifte mir ein paar Latexhandschuhe über.  
„Du kommst dann wieder in den Wintergarten, John. Und Sie, Margret bringen bitte Victoria mit nach unten. Ich muss auch mit ihr reden.“  
Margret ging. Sherlock verließ mit Eva den Raum. Ich starrte hilflos auf das unselige Nest, dann ging ich zum Fenster, spähte hinaus, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu entdecken, was den Unglücksvogel entlasten könnte.  
Nichts. Auch keine Spuren. Seit Mittwochabend hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und vor der Hauswand lagen ohnehin Fliesen…  
Margret brachte die Tüte und auch einen Karton. Ich verpackte das Beweisstück samt Ring und Kronkorken, auch noch etwas Dreck aus dem Schrank und ging damit zurück in den Wintergarten.  
Eva hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Fotos und Versicherungspolicen auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und Sherlock stand mit einer Tasse Tee an der Terrassentür und starrte in die Dämmerung hinaus.  
„Was machen Ihr Mann und Ihr Sohn eigentlich an diesem Wochenende“, fragte er.  
Sie seufzte. „Mein Mann hat eine Jagdhütte…ich fürchte, er will ihm beibringen, wie man…Vögel abschießt… Und wahrscheinlich bildet er sich ein, dass es dann für ihn leichter wird…“ sie verstummte.  
„Heißt das, Rory wusste nichts davon? – “ rief ich entsetzt. „Du lieber Himmel! Das könnte den Jungen völlig traumatisieren, er ist doch noch viel zu klein für so etwas!“  
„John. Das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter!“ tadelte mich Sherlock nervös.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Reffi war – der Vogel, meine ich“, sagte Eva. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich habe schon Rorys Zimmer durchsucht. Da war nichts! Wenn er’s wäre, würde Rory es merken – vielleicht nicht jedes Mal, aber merken würde er es. Und er würde versuchen, ihn zu decken, die Sachen heimlich zurück zu legen! Aber dazu taucht viel zu selten etwas wieder auf! Margret mag ihn nicht. Er hat zwei, dreimal was aus der Küche geklaut… aber etwas Essbares! Keine Silberlöffel oder so...“ Sie ging zum Tisch und kramte in den Fotos: „Und hier: Diese silberne Armspange mit Granatsteinen. Drei Inches breit. Die ist schwer! Sowas klaut doch kein Vogel! Wozu denn!?“  
„Wann wollten Sie mir sagen, dass Ihre Tochter Ihre Putzfrau ist?“ fragte Sherlock.  
Das verblüffte mich allerdings. Eva begutachtete peinlich berührt ihre wohl manikürten Nägel und sagte: „Naja… – ...also, sie ist hier nicht das Aschenputtel, nicht dass Sie das denken! Aber…als diese ganze Sache anfing…habe ich als erstes die Putzfrau entlassen…Vicki quengelte seit Weihnachten, sie brauche mehr Taschengeld. Sie wollte dann prompt die Stelle als Putzfrau haben. Anfangs hielt ich das für bloßen Trotz und habe es ihr auch nicht zugetraut – aber dann – für den Montag waren drei Bewerberinnen bestellt zum Probeputzen – da kam ich Samstags vom Shoppen zurück – und alles war tadellos. Vicki hatte geputzt.“  
Sherlock nickte nur. Dann kam Margret mit Vicki zurück. „Eva…nehmen Sie und Vicki John doch mal mit an Ihren Schreibtisch und in die Werkstatt Ihres Mannes, während ich Mrs Miller ein paar Fragen stelle…“  
„Am Schreibtisch waren wir vorhin schon… und für die Werkstatt habe ich keinen Schlüssel, aber wir gehen schon“, meckerte Eva genervt. „Doktor, Vicki, mitkommen. Ich zeige Ihnen die Dachterrasse, Doc. Dann können Sie austüfteln, ob da jemand raufklettern könnte und ich kann endlich eine rauchen!“ Sie nahm aus einer silbernen Zigarettendose auf dem Kaminsims eine angebrochene Schachtel Sobranie Cocktail und schnitt mir währenddessen im Spiegel verschwörerisch eine Grimasse, dann stiefelte sie wütend die Stufen hinauf.  
Ihre Damenhaftigkeit war etwas flöten gegangen – aber sie wirkte so viel natürlicher. Im Wohnzimmer, wo ein Flachbildschirmgerät von den Ausmaßen einer kleinen Kinoleinwand hing, öffnete sie die Balkontüren.  
Die Dachterrasse war bestimmt doppelt so groß wie das Wohnzimmer in 221b und bot einen tollen Blick auf den Garten, wo die Bäume bizarre, schwarze Silhouetten an den lila Himmel warfen.  
„Auch eine, Doktor?“ fragte sie versöhnlich.  
„Danke nein“, lächelte ich.  
Ich bekam eine SMS: „Frag, ob es Fotos von den Beteiligten gibt und bringt sie nachher mit. SH“. Ich simste ein Okay zurück.  
„Um die Sache zu beschleunigen…hätten Sie ...Fotos ...vielleicht von den letzten Partys hier – mit allen, auch mit der Putzfrau und so?“  
„Vicki, liebes, hol’ doch mal mein Notebook aus dem Sekretär, sei so gut, ja? – Wir haben alles nur noch digital. Vielleicht sollte ich einen bestimmte Ordner bei Facebook zusammenstellen für die Zeit der Ermittlungen…natürlich mit einem unverfänglichen Namen…“  
„Gute Idee…! Sagen Sie mal, Eva: Man sieht einige Krähen hier…aber – wo ist die Elster…? Gibt es mehrere?“  
„Also, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich imstande wäre, Reffi von anderen Elstern zu unterscheiden…es war mal ein Paar hier...vorigen Frühling…mein Mann wollte nicht, dass sie sich vermehren…hat ihre Nester zerstört. Aus dem dritten Gelege stammt Reffi. Das Paar… – war irgendwann weg. Ob sie sich eine nettere Wohngegend gesucht haben, oder ob mein Mann sie vielleicht… – ich weiß es nicht, will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ich habe seit dem Sommer hier immer nur eine Elster gesehen – und natürlich bin ich dann davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um Reffi handelt… Ich frage mich bloß, wo er steckt. Nach unserem Telefonat habe ich ihn schon gesucht, dachte, Sie sollten den Verdächtigen kennen lernen…aber dann – als er verschwunden blieb – dachte ich: Ist vielleicht besser so…deshalb habe ich ihn auch nicht erwähnt.“  
„Sie können ihn ganz gut leiden“, stellte ich fest.  
„Reffi? Ja, stimmt. Weil es Rory besser geht, seit er ihn hat. Er ist ein Außenseiter, wissen Sie? Hochbegabt…findet die Spiele der anderen langweilig…ist ihnen körperlich unterlegen, weil er ja auch jünger ist.“  
  
Vicki brachte den Laptop.  
  
„Und du Vicki? Magst du die Elster?“  
„Ich finde ihn widerlich. Ich denke immer, gleich landet er in meinen Haaren oder reißt mir welche aus! Ich hätte gerne eine Katze – vielleicht so eine norwegische Waldkatze, was Großes – vielleicht würde sie ihn ja fressen!“  
„Ach, Vicki, das ist nicht nett, du weißt, Rory wäre furchtbar traurig…“  
„Rory vorne, Rory hinten!“ stöhnte sie quengelig. „Bloß weil er sich nicht anpassen kann, weil er irgendwie ein paar bescheuerte Gehirnzellen zuviel abbekommen hat, der kleine Freak! Mich seht ihr gar nicht…!“  
„Du BIST nicht zu übersehen!“ giftete die perfekte Evangeline ihre mollige Tochter an.  
„Eva…“,sagte ich leise. „Ich bin ja kein Kinderpsychologe…aber – “  
„Aaaach, schon gut…! Ich weiß! – “ Sie legte den Arm um die Schultern ihrer Tochter. „Vicki-Schatz, ich wollte nicht bissig sein, Liebes... Und wenn ich möchte, dass du abnimmst, dann doch nur, damit du es leichter hast. Es ist für Frauen immer noch wichtig, gut auszusehen, das merkst du schon noch…Wir sind doch Freundinnen...Freundinnen sagen einander die Wahrheit...“ sagte sie kumpelhaft.      
  
Währenddessen bekam ich eine Textnachricht: „Kommt runter. SH“  
  
„Eva, Victoria, sieht so aus, als sei Mrs Miller mit ihrer Aussage fertig.“  
„Guuut“, seufzte Eva und sah auf die Uhr.    
Wir gingen hinunter. Mrs Miller räumte gerade den Teetisch ab.  
„Victoria... Beschreibe mir die Schmuckstücke, die bisher weggekommen sind“, begann Sherlock.  
„Setz dich erst mal“, sagte ich.  
„Wieso fragen Sie mich das? Das weiß Mum bestimmt viel besser. Es ist ihr Schmuck.“  
„Ich möchte aber wissen, was du beobachtet hast“, betonte Sherlock. „Das könnte wirklich wichtig sein.“  
„Du hast da einen hübschen Herzanhänger“, stellte ich fest. „Ein Medaillon?“  
„Ja,…Mum hat es mir abgetreten…sie hat es von meiner Oma… – Silber wäre was für JUNGE Mädchen, meint sie…  
Naja…wo soll ich anfangen…?“ fragte die Kleine ihre Mutter. „Also vor fünf Wochen war es das Kreuz, was du immer zu Tante Charlet anziehst, weil du es von ihrer Mutter hast. Du magst es nicht und ziehst es immer so schnell aus, wie nur möglich.“ Sie kramte in den Fotos auf dem Tisch. „Das hier. Frühes zwanzigstes Jahrhundert, französisch, Roségold“, erklärte sie Sherlock gelassen. „Die Steine sind bloß Turmaline, nicht etwa Diamanten. Dann…ja, diese Perlenbrosche – du hast dich geärgert, weil sie dir an deinem neuen weißen Pullover einen Faden gezogen hat. Du warst richtig sauer auf das Teil…“ sie grinste. Dann hielt sie Sherlock das Foto unter die Nase. „Hm…ja und dann diese Murano-Ohrringe, die ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe, als ich acht Jahre alt war. In Apfelform… Ich fand die damals witzig…“  
„Die vermisse ich auch sehr, Liebes“, sagte Eva.  
„Aber du ziehst sie doch gar nicht an! Ich hatte sie mir geliehen! Wegen der komischen Themenparty von Louise…!“ protestierte das Mädchen.  
„Aber ich mag sie wirklich sehr, weil du sie mir ausgesucht und von deinem eigenen Geld gekauft hast. Das erste Geschenk von dir, das kein selbstgemaltes Bild oder so was war. Ein richtig erwachsenes, gekauftes Geschenk “, insistierte Eva sanft.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Victoria lächeln sah. Eigentlich war sie sogar ziemlich hübsch…    
"Wow", flüsterte sie ergriffen: "Aber genau das, habe ich damals gesagt...!"  
  
Sie zählte noch mehr Stücke auf. Sie konnte ziemlich genau sagen, wann sie verschwunden waren und immer, ob sie in der Schale auf der Garderobe gelegen hatten – wie meistens – oder an anderen Orten. Das Schlafzimmer erwähnte sie jedoch nie. Sie gab zu, dass sie sich nicht alles gemerkt hatte, weil auch Modeschmuck dabei gewesen war, oder Stücke, die sie nicht so interessiert hatten, aber der Rest war immer noch beachtlich.  
Sherlock und ich hatten verblüffte Blicke getauscht.  
„Du hast eine bemerkenswerte Beobachtungsgabe, Victoria“, stellte ich schließlich fest.  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn mich was interessiert, merke ich es mir“, erklärte sie lapidar.  
„Das ist wirklich eine sehr weise Entscheidung“, stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Tun Ihnen noch die Ohren weh?“ feixte sie.  
Zu meiner Überraschung grinste er. „Mit diesem Organ schlägst du jeden in die Flucht.“  
„Sie nicht.“  
„Das ist was anderes.“  
„Ich singe im Schulchor. Meine Musiklehrerein meint, ich soll mal Oper singen später, aber ich weiß nicht…Sie findet halt, wenn man das viergestrichene C bekommt, das verpflichtet…!“  
Sherlock verzog sein Grinsen zu einer komisch-schmerzlichen Grimasse.  
„Gut. Eva. Ein paar Fragen hätte ich noch an Sie alleine.“  
„Dann…gehe ich mal“, sagte Vicki. „Good Bye.“  
Wir verabschiedeten sie ebenfalls.  
„Vicki-Schatz? Wenn du später nicht schlafen kannst: Ein Apfel und einen Magerjogurt darfst du noch, okay?“  
„Okay, Alte“, gab sie frech zurück und ging.  
  
„Also?“  
„Die Bronze-Replik. Sie ist nicht versichert. War sie genehmigt. Haben Sie kein Foto?“  
„Sie werden gleich sehen, warum…“  
Sie fuhr den Laptop hoch und öffnete eine Bilddatei.  
Das Set erschien auf blauem Hintergrund – und die Steine waren: dunkelblau.  
„Es sollte doch Bernstein sein, oder?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja, es war eine Sonderanfertigung mit einem meiner Lieblingssteine. Das ist Blaufluss – auf dem Foto sieht man es nicht so genau.“  
“Aber die Replik im Museum ist natürlich mit Bernstein…?“  
„Kunstharz, den Originalen genauestens nachgebildet, was Farbe und Einschlüsse angeht.“  
„Fotos von den Beteiligten?“  
Es gefiel ihr nicht. Das konnte ich sehen. Aber sie rief gehorsam Fotos einer Party im Frühherbst auf, dann von Rory erstem kleinen Konzert, wo man den Klavierlehrer sah und so hatten wir die „Verdächtigen“ doch bald zusammen.  
Dann stand Sherlock auf: „Eva. Ich kann nicht versprechen, ob Ihr Mann nicht doch davon erfahren wird, aber ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.“      
   
Wir verabschiedeten uns und Sherlock winkte ein Taxi heran. Er kletterte in den Fond, ich folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. „Fahren Sie um den Block und lassen mich da raus, dann fahren Sie weiter in die Baker Street.“  
„Was – ? Nein, Moment Mal, was hast du denn jetzt noch vor“, fragte ich.  
„Fahren Sie“, wiederholte Sherlock genervt. „John, du hast sie doch gesehen? Eva? – “  
„Ja? Und?“  
„Was hast du in Bezug auf ihr Äußeres beobachtet?“  
„Sie war sicher heute beim Friseur und so…“  
„Na, also. Ich will wissen, mit wem sie sich trifft!“  
„Dann lass mich mitkommen.“  
„Du bringst das Beweisstück in Sicherheit.“  
„Dann bring doch du das Beweisstück nachhause, fang an es zu analysieren und lass mich die Observation machen.“  
Er verstummte.  
„Klingt logisch“, gab er dann zu.  
  
„Gentlemen?“ fragte der Fahrer und räusperte sich bedeutsam.  
„Warten Sie kurz…“ Sherlock verriet mir einen Schleichweg bis zum Wintergarten von der Rückseite des Blocks. „Wenn du kannst, mach ein Foto, aber geh kein Risiko ein“, sagte er. „Wenn du weißt, wer es ist, komm nachhause. Das genügt völlig. Kann sein, dass wir morgen relativ früh aufstehen werden. Deine Notizen?“    
„Hier.“ Ich gab ihm sein Notizbuch zurück. “Bis später…“  
  
Das Taxi fuhr davon und ich kletterte auf das Grundstück, vor dem wir gestanden hatten. Der Garten war deutlich dunkler als die Straße. Ich musste warten, bis ich genug sehen konnte…plötzlich hörte ich ein leises bedrohliches Grummeln…  
  
Es…klang nach Hund…nach großem Hund…!  
  
Ich sah etwas Dunkles herangaloppieren – vielleicht ein Dobermann – und rannte los. Aber der Abstand zwischen den scharfen Zähnen und meinen Beinen verringerte sich langsam aber stetig. Ich hörte seinen Atem hinter mir schnauben und sprang im letzten Moment in die Höhe, packte einen Ast und zog mich hoch, dann kletterte ich noch etwas weiter und klammerte mich fest. Während der Hund unten knurrend die Zähne fletschte, rang ich nach Luft und hoffte auf einen Geistesblitz…  
  
...Zweige des Baumes ragten auf das angrenzende Grundstück, in den Garten der Slipstones…aber sie würden mich wohl kaum tragen, ich würde diesseits des Zaunes abstürzen, direkt vor die Kiefer des fiesen Köters...  
  
„Mau…?“ machte es leise auf dem Ast schräg über mir.  
„Hallo, Kitty“, grinste ich hilflos in zwei grüne Augen. Jetzt hätte ich die Katze nehmen und in den Garten werfen sollen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Hund ihr nachrannte und ich entkommen konnte…leider widerstrebte mir dieser Trick. Vielleicht, wenn ich diese Katze gekannt hätte, ihr hätte zutrauen können, dass sie davon kommen würde…aber so…?  
Doch der Hund hatte den alten Erbfeind in den Zweigen bemerkt und begann nun wütend zu kläffen. Das Katzentier erhob sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung und wurde zu einem imposanten, kräftigen Kater, der alle Viere in den Ast gekrallt, da stand und mit einem gewaltigen Buckel und gesträubtem Fell eindrucksvoll fauchte und dann ein kehliges tiefes Brüllen ausstieß.  
  
„Apollo?  
Apollo, bei Fuß!“  
Schritte kamen näher.  
„Apollo! Böser Hund!“  
  
Ich versuchte, ganz leise zu atmen.  
  
„Apollo!  
Bist du wieder hinter Cheshire her?  
Das gibt doch nur Ärger! Bei Fuß, du nutzloser Köter…!“  
  
Jetzt konnte ich das Herrchen sehen.  
  
„Na, komm, alter Junge, gehen wir noch mal um den Block.“  
Er packte den Hund am Halsband und zog ihn mit sich. Apollo knurrte weiterhin wütend in meine Richtung und ließ sich machtlos mitschleifen.  
  
Cheshire stimmte ein lautes Triumphgeheul an.  
  
Irgendwann hörte ich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen und flüsterte: „Danke, Cheshire! Das war fantastisch. Du hast was gut bei mir!“  
Der Kater kehrte mir sein Profil zu, nahm eine majestätische sitzende Haltung ein und schnurrte sich eins. Von der Seite kann man es sehen: Katzen haben wirklich immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie zeigen dabei keine Zähne, sondern grinsen mit geschlossenem Maul. Es sieht aus wie ein überlegenes stilles Feixen… Auch wenn dieser Gesichtsausdruck wahrscheinlich ebenso täuscht wie das Dauerlächeln der Delphine…  
  
Ich ließ mich hinunter und stolperte Richtung Zaun. Nachdem ich hinübergeklettert war, ließ ich mich zuerst einmal zu Boden sacken. Ich wartete – vielleicht eine Minute…, bis sich meine Beine wieder einigermaßen normal anfühlten. Dann raffte ich mich auf und ging auf den erleuchteten Wintergarten zu…es gab kaum Deckung, denn die Sträucher waren noch kahl…Die Tür zum Wintergarten öffnete sich. Heraus kam Eva…Pelzmantel, violettes langes Kleid... und zündete sich wieder eine ihrer bunten Zigaretten an. Sie war mir so nah, dass ich befürchtete, sie werde mich atmen hören…!  
Als sie sich noch eine ansteckte, hätte ich am Liebsten laut protestiert. Die Verdunstungskälte ließ mich mittlerweile frösteln.  
  
Trotzdem bereute ich es nicht, die Observation übernommen zu haben. Sherlock wäre einfach noch nicht in der Verfassung gewesen für sowas...! Allein diese Kälte...!  
  
Während der vierten Zigarette, bekam sie schließlich eine SMS und ging nach drinnen. Aufatmend schlich ich zur Mitte der Rückfront…schließlich erreichte ich das Fenster zur Eingangshalle…  
Eric…kein Zweifel. Er holte Eva ab. Bot ihr seinen Arm an. Ich schoss ein Foto.  
  
  
Sie klappte ein kleines Bild an der Wand zur Seite und tippte etwas, dann klappte sie das Bild wieder zurück an die Wand…  
  
  
Sie hatte die Alarmanlage aktiviert…  
  
  
Kam ich überhaupt vom Haus weg, ohne sie auszulösen?  
  
Sollte ich hoffen, dass Apollo noch Gassi war – oder eines der anderen angrenzenden Grundstücke ausprobieren, ohne zu wissen, was mich da erwartete…?  
  
Ich hätte natürlich Mycroft anrufen können…womöglich könnte er mir sagen, ob es nebenan Hunde oder Alarmanlagen gab…  
  
  
Dann hörte ich das schraubende Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Schlosses...  
...und direkt vor mir wurde das Fenster geöffnet...!

 

  
  
  
**La figlia saggia**

(Die kluge Tochter)

 

 

 

 

  
  
Als Eva und Eric die Halle verließen, hatten sie zuletzt das Licht ausgeknipst und so stand ich nun vor dem offenen, stockdunklen Fenster...  
–  und hörte plötzlich das metallische Klicken einer Jagdflinte, deren Hahn gespannt wurde...  
  
"Hände hoch, oder ich muss dir das Hirn rauspusten!" zischte eine flüsternde Stimme.  
  
  
Ich hob langsam die Hände.  
  
Licht explodierte plötzlich vor meinen Augen und ich zuckte zurück...  
  
  
  
Es war bloß eine Taschenlampe – aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so unvermittelt und frontal geblendet zu werden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gleich darauf hörte ich ein helles Lachen.  
  
"Das wollte ich immer schon mal sagen...!"  
  
  
  
"...Vicki...!" stellte ich fest...  
  
...wenigstens klang meine Stimme ziemlich gelassen.  
  
"Gotcha, Dr. Watson!" kicherte sie zufrieden. "Warten Sie, rühren Sie sich nicht vom Fleck, ich mach die Alarmanlage aus."  
Sie schloss das Fenster...und ich wagte nicht einmal, meine Arme wieder herunter zu nehmen. Vor meinen Augen tanzten Kugelblitze…  
  
  
"Dr. Watson? Kommen Sie rein!" wisperte sie.  
  
Ich drehte mich in ihre Richtung und erkannte schließlich, dass im Wintergarten das Licht an war.  
  
Sie empfing mich an der Terrassentür mit einem breiten Grinsen, den Kolben des antiken Jagdgewehrs lässig in die Hand gestützt und den Lauf über die Schulter gelehnt.  
"Hallo, du Flintenweib. Allein zuhaus?" begrüßte ich sie.  
"Margret hat besseres zu tun, als auch noch hier zu übernachten – das macht sie nur in Ausnahmefällen. – Und das alte Schätzchen hier ist natürlich auch gar nicht geladen. Da ist Dad vorsichtig." Sie machte eine einladende Geste, der ich gerne nachkam, schloss die Tür und musterte mich neugierig. "Sie haben Apollo kennen gelernt und  sich auf einen Baum gerettet, hab' ich recht?"  
  
"Du bist nicht zufällig Sherlocks verschollene Nichte?!" platzte ich heraus.  
Sie amüsierte sich prächtig und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. "Platanenrinde. Sehr markant - nur Apollos Herrchen hat welche - hier im Umkreis. Ganz einfach. Außerdem habe ich den schrecklichen Köter vorhin bellen hören."  
"Du hast recht. Und die Grinsekatze hat mir den Arsch gerettet", ergänzte ich trocken.  
"Cheshire? Wie das denn?" rief sie begeistert.  
"Naja, dadurch hat mich Apollos Herrchen nicht bemerkt, dachte, der Hund führe sich bloß wegen dem Kater so auf, der über mir auf einem Ast stand und regelrecht brüllte!"  
"Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen...!" kreischte sie hingerissen und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Ihnen ist aber nichts passiert, oder?" Sie machte größere Augen, weil sie versuchte, angemessen besorgt auszusehen – bekam aber das Grinsen einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht. "Und da komme ich und halte Ihnen auch noch eine Knarre unter die Nase. Sorry!"  
"Ach, das gehört für mich doch schon fast zur täglichen Routine", winkte ich ab.  
"Angeber!" konterte sie: "Wann haben Sie zuletzt in die Mündung einer Schusswaffe gestarrt!? Na...!?!"  
"Gestern...so gegen viertel vor vier."  
Das Grinsen fiel aus ihrem Gesicht. "Echt, jetzt...?" stammelte sie, obwohl sie bereits überzeugt war, dass ich sie nicht verschaukelte.  
"Mann...setzen Sie sich erst mal...ich wollte mir sowieso grade ’n Tee kochen...bin gleich wieder da..." Sie sprang auf und flitzte hinaus.  
Dankbar sank ich in einen anderen Sessel. Für eine Weile war da nichts als das Ticken einer antiken Kaminuhr, das mich – wie es schien – allmählich ruhiger atmen ließ.  
  
Dann kam Vicki mit dem Teewagen zurück.  
  
"Ich würde Ihnen ja auch was zu Essen anbieten, aber dann würde es so aussehen, als hätte ich wieder mal meinen Diätplan gesprengt!"  
  
"Danke, Vicki, das ist wirklich ganz reizend von dir..." sagte ich ehrlich und wärmte meine klammen Finger an der Teetasse.  
  
"Ziemlich eisig draußen, was...?"  
  
"Reichlich ungemütlich, ja...Danke, dass ich mich noch etwas aufwärmen kann…“ Ich verwarf den Impuls, etwas darüber zu sagen, dass sie aber sonst besser niemanden ins Haus lassen sollte…so dumm war sie nicht…  
„Gehört euer Garten zu Cheshires Revier?"  
  
"Kann man so sagen, ja...  – Ach, Cheshire ist toll…manchmal füttere ich ihn heimlich, wenn er rüber kommt, dann kann ich ihn mal durchknuddeln, …so einen hätte ich auch gerne...!"  
"Damit er Feirefis erlegt."  
"Aaach, nicht wirklich...ich war einfach schlecht drauf vorhin...das ist einfach so eine ...Geschwister-Kiste, nix Ernstes…"  
"Wer behauptet eigentlich, dass du nicht auch ein paar Gehirnzellen mehr abbekommen hast? In der wievielten Klasse bist du?"  
"In der Siebten. Und ich möchte jetzt auch nicht in der achten oder neunten sein. Wirklich nicht. –  
Und wenn Rory so clever wäre, wie er denkt, würde er nicht immer so angeben: Dann wäre er jetzt in der Zweiten und hätte vielleicht sogar Freunde..."  
  
Ich nickte. Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zu mir herüber, so als müsste sie befürchten, dass wir belauscht würden.  
"Ich sollte mal so einen Hochbegabten-Test machen. In der Zweiten. Meine damals beste Freundin – sie hatte eher miese Noten – hat mir damals viel Glück gewünscht...und sie hat gesagt, dass ich es so machen soll wie ich denke...aber, dass ich dran denken soll, dass ich dann auf eine andere Schule muss…Tja…!  
Ich hab genug Fehler eingebaut... Ich bereue es bis heute nicht! Ich bin zwar auch nicht mehr mit diesem Mädchen in einer Schule, mittlerweile…aber ich habe Freunde…meinen Platz in der Klasse…nicht bei den angesagtesten Mädels, klar, aber voll okay…"  
  
"Aber du verkaufst dich unter Wert, meinst du nicht?" versuchte ich ihren Ehrgeiz zu wecken – obwohl mir ihre Sichtweise imponierte.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig, finde ich…“, sagte sie Schulter zuckend.  
"Spionieren Sie eigentlich auch hinter treulosen Ehemännern her und so?"  
  
"Nein“, antwortete ich – aber…was sagte ich da…? Nahm Sherlock bisweilen solche Aufträge an? Darüber wusste ich nicht wirklich Bescheid! So ein Sozialkrüppel wie er – dem ging doch einfach ab, was Eifersucht mit Menschen anstellte, oder? Andererseits…beobachtet hatte er das durchaus schon…  
Also setzte ich verdattert hinzu:  
„...Gott, nein, ich hoffe nicht...!"  
  
"Also, nicht in den letzten sechs Wochen", grinste sie.  
  
"Oh, du hast Sherlock gegooglet", stellte ich fest.  
…und meinen Blog gefunden…!!!  
  
"Ich google ständig irgendwas… Irgendwas, was wir in der Schule nicht lernen...Umweltverschmutzung... Tiere... Katastrophen... Krankheiten... –  
Und ich hab mich gefragt, was Sie so seit der Sache mit dem Taxifahrer gearbeitet haben. Ob es lauter Fälle waren, die geheim bleiben sollen... Ich hab überlegt, dass es...  –  so was sein könnte... –  
Und – ? ...würden Sie's machen, wenn Ihr Freund den Auftrag dazu bekäme?"  
  
"Ich denke, so etwas interessiert ihn nicht...", antwortete ich lahm.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gefragt."  
  
"Touché…", gab ich zu, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
  
"Er nimmt also nur Aufträge an, die ihm spannend erscheinen? Das...ist cool.  –  
Und Mums Schmuck ist ein Fall, der Sherlock Holmes interessiert…?"  
  
"Offensichtlich."  
  
"Und, wenn er sich doch mal für einen Fall interessieren würde, wo es um …eheliche Untreue geht?" bohrte sie weiter.  
  
„Ich würde versuchen, es ihm auszureden.“  
„Angenommen, das klappt nicht, was dann?“  
  
"Ich würde es nicht machen wollen..."  
  
"Aber...?"  
  
"Ich schätze...naja... – Wenn ich den Eindruck hätte, dass er sich damit in Gefahr bringt, würde ich ihn nicht hängen lassen...  – ...Frau Staatsanwältin…"  
  
Sie musterte mich forschend.  
  
"Aber: Sie wollten wissen, mit wem meine Mum weggeht, nicht?" fragte sie ernst.  
  
"Richtig. In welche Oper sind sie denn gegangen?"  
  
"In die Piraten von Pensance...zumindest offiziell...Meine Eltern haben ein Abo, aber Dad mag es nicht wirklich…"  
Die Art, wie sie mich fixierte, bestätigte meinen Verdacht, aber ich schwieg…sah sie nur an.  
  
"Mum und Eric tun immer ...ganz…freundschaftlich, wenn sie hier sind...aber – naja: Eyesex, würd' ich mal sagen. Sie denkt, ich seh’ so was noch nicht...! Mal gespannt, wann sie morgen nachhause kommt..."  
  
"Denkst du, dein Dad ahnt etwas?"  
  
"Ist DAS Ihr eigentlicher Auftrag?" fragte sie rasch und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.  
\- ...'Ach, daher weht der Wind...!... - dachte ich.  
"Nein, Vicki, versprochen. Das ist es nicht. – Aber...du befürchtest, es könnte rauskommen...? Was denkst du, was passieren würde?"  
  
"...ich weiß nicht... ou, Mann, ich weiß es nicht...", sie zwang sich wohl ein weiteres, ungezähltes Mal, das nicht zu Ende zu denken…  
  
"Puh...  
...deine Mum erzählte uns, dass deine Eltern schon mal geschieden waren... – allerdings nicht, warum..."  
  
Sie spielte nervös in ihren langen, glatten dunklen Haaren herum, wickelte Strähnen um ihre Finger und ließ sie wieder los.  
  
"...ein anderer Typ, ja...ein jüngerer...sogar jünger als Mum...naja...  
Es ist Dad natürlich klar, dass er viel älter ist, aber...also, ich hab die letzte Zeit eigentlich gedacht, vielleicht will er's auch gar nicht wissen, solange alles bleibt, wie es jetzt die letzten Jahre war...er liebt Mum... – und Rory und mich auch...ich denke, da würde er vielleicht sogar Kompromisse machen...  
Aber...ausgerechnet Eric...! – ...ich glaube, da käme er nie drauf...!"  
  
"Weil sie befreundet sind..."  
Sie nickte.  
"Du magst Eric nicht", rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Nein. Er sieht zu gut aus. Wissen Sie, was ich meine? Er ist...arrogant, überheblich. Hässliche Menschen...die existieren gar nicht für ihn."  
  
"Oder solche mit ein paar Pfunden zu viel..."  
  
"Wenn ich schlank wäre, hätte ich vielleicht nie gemerkt, was er für ein Arsch ist!" lachte sie bitter.  
  
\- …’Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ermahnungen? Beschwichtigungen…alles wäre falsch…sie weiß selbst, dass es die Wahrheit und zugleich Sarkasmus war…’… -  
  
  
„Das ist gut“, sagte sie schließlich. „Das ist gut, dass Sie jetzt nichts sagen. Manchmal gibt es grade keine Antwort…kein besser wissen. Wir könnten mehr so Lehrer gebrauchen…“  
  
In dem Moment vibrierte mein Handy.  
  
„Gehen Sie nur ran“, sagte sie, als ich zögerte.  
„SMS“, antwortete ich entschuldigend.  
  
  
20: 53 „Wo bleibst du? SH“  
  
Ich tippte: „Eilig? Es ist Eric.“  
  
  
„Was denken Sie, wie das Nest in diesen Schrank gekommen ist“, fragte Vicki.  
„Ich denke, Sherlock würde sagen, dass das eine sehr gute Frage ist…“, erwiderte ich.  
  
  
Das Nokia in meiner Hand blieb stumm…  
Okay.    
  
  
„Tja…dann wollen Sie jetzt sicher aufbrechen…“, begann Vicki unschlüssig.  
„Es ist wohl besser…war wirklich toll, dich kennen zu lernen – ich meine, du bist ganz anders, wenn deine Mutter nicht dabei ist…aber das sind wir wohl alle… schreib mir doch mal eine Mail, wenn du magst.“  
„Das mach’ ich vielleicht wirklich“, grinste sie.  
  
  
  
Sie ließ mich vorne raus und ich suchte mir die nächste Tube-Station.

 

  
  
**Una notte inquieta**

(Eine unruhige Nacht)

 

  
Die Heimfahrt in der Tube war nervtötend, ...besoffene Schlachtenbummler, besoffene Halbstarke, besoffene Karnevalisten...es kam mir vor, als sei ganz London zugedröhnt an diesem Samstagabend...  
  
Den Gedanken an Harry erstickte ich im Keim...  
  
Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem harmlosen Fall und versuchte, mir darüber klar zu werden, woran das liegen konnte…  
Vielleicht daran, dass zu viele unklare Assoziationen in meinem Hirn herumspukten...? Dass ich unbewusst Parallelen zog zwischen Rory und Vicki einerseits, Sherlock und Mycroft andererseits und vielleicht nun auch noch Harry und mir...?  
  
Die Strecke von der Tubestation zu unserem Haus war nur kurz, aber die eisige Luft ließ mich schon wieder frösteln. Müdigkeit, lautete meine Selbstdiagnose. Die Normalität hatte mich zu schnell wieder eingeholt – soweit man im Umfeld eines Sherlock Holmes überhaupt von Normalität reden konnte...! Und wenn das schon für mich galt, dann erst recht für Sherlock. Zwar konnte ich ihn nicht mit demselben Maß messen wie mich, aber schließlich war er doch noch am Mittwochabend psychisch und physisch ziemlich am Ende gewesen...  
  
  
Als ich die Haustür aufschloss, schlug mir eine merkwürdige Duftkomposition entgegen –  dominierend: Kaffee in der Herznote, überlagert von einem Gewirr aus scharfen, stechenden Komponenten in der Kopfnote, in der Basis ein dumpfer Brandgeruch, und ein undefinierbar modriges, animalisches Aroma, vermischt mit dem unverkennbaren schwefligen Faule-Eier-Geschmack, der dem Stadtgas zugesetzt wurde...  
  
Ich eilte die Stufen hinauf und betrat gleich die Küche: Das olfaktorische Chaos überrollte mich wie eine Welle, alles war in leichten Qualm gehüllt. Inmitten des Durcheinanders stand Sherlock über sein Mikroskop gebeugt, der Bunsenbrenner schickte fauchend eine blaue Flamme Richtung Decke, der Tisch war vollgestellt mit Kolben, Petri-Schalen und seinem Laptop...  
  
Die Luft, die diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr verdiente, schien mir vor Gift und Dreck zu starren und verursachte mir sofort ein alarmierendes Brennen in meinen Schleimhäuten.  
  
"NICHT."  
Sherlocks Stimme war nicht einmal laut, aber irgendwie sehr bestimmend.  
  
Ich hielt inne: "Was?" hustete ich verständnislos, denn ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er viel zu sehr in seine Arbeit versunken wäre, als dass er mich überhaupt bemerken würde.  
  
"NICHT – das Fenster aufmachen...", komplettierte er seinen Befehl.  
Sherlock trug seine Schutzbrille und Latexhandschuhe, die Ärmel seines dunklen Hemds waren hochgerollt und enthüllten zwei Nikotinpflaster auf dem linken Unterarm.  
– ...'Wenigstens nur zwei...bis jetzt...'... – notierte ich im Geiste sarkastisch. Ich hustete – nur teilweise aus Protest. "Hier hängt mindestens so viel Kondensat in der Luft wie von einer komletten Schachtel Zigaretten!" beschwerte ich mich.  
Seufzend sah ich mich um. In der Spüle lag in dem Müllbeutel eine Hälfte des Nests, er hatte es feinsäuberlich in zwei Hälften zerteilt...offensichtlich mit der Geflügelschere, die noch daneben lag. Geflügel...Vogel...Elster... – makaber, irgendwie...  
Das Innere – also die Nistmulde – war mit Tierhaar, dabei deutlich erkennbar ein auseinander gezerrter Trichobezoar einer Katze… von Cheshire – womöglich…? ...Federchen, Erde, Moos und Staubflusen ausgepolstert – zum Teil Material, das schon bei dem leisesten Luftzug eine Flugreise durch die Wohnung angetreten hätte. Und als Basis…? Platanenrinde…?  
Das sah ja wirklich nicht gut aus für Feirefis…  
  
"Verstehe", brummte ich. "Was hast du mit der anderen Hälfte gemacht?... verbrannt und eine Spektralanalyse angefertigt?" stichelte ich übellaunig.  
  
"Sei nicht albern, John. Du siehst, dass hier nirgendwo ein Prisma, geschweige denn ein entsprechender Versuchsaufbau herum steht. DAS ist die Hälfte, die ich untersuche, der Rest ist in deinem Zimmer in dem leeren Schreibtischgefach."  
  
"W–was? In meinem – ?! Wieso das?" stammelte ich verstimmt.  
  
"Damit sich der Geruch nicht verändert!" stöhnte er in dem bekannten 'Das-ist-doch-völlig-offenkundig’-Tonfall.  
"Im Kühlschrank riecht es nach ...Käse und allem möglichen anderem“, erklärte er in einem Ton, als seien Lebensmittel generell ziemlich widerlich. „…im Wohnzimmer hängt immer noch der Geruch von Schießpulver von Gestern Nachmittag, in den Badezimmern – Rasierwasser, in deinem Kleiderschrank – Naphtalin, während ich gegen Motten Zeder bevorzuge, in deinem Nachttisch – Waffenöl und Pfefferminzbonbons...muss ich noch mehr ins Detail gehen?"  
  
"Nein, schon gut", seufzte ich etwas bissig, "das Prinzip habe sogar ich jetzt begriffen..."  
  
Ich fischte einen Mundschutz aus der Küchenschublade und stülpte ihn Sherlock kommentarlos über. Im ersten Moment hatte er – zunächst verständnislos, dann widerwillig – den Kopf zurückgezogen, mir dann einen genervten Blick zugeworfen, mich aber schließlich machen lassen.  
Ich klappte das Filtergefach der Kaffeemaschine auf; Der Menge des Kaffeepulvers nach zu schließen, musste Sherlock eine ganze Kanne gekocht haben – vielleicht aber auch eine kleinere, entsprechend höher konzentrierte Menge. Viel war davon nicht mehr übrig... Ich widerstand dem Impuls, den Rest einfach wegzukippen, denn es wäre nur eine alberne und wirklich völlig nutzlose Zeichenhandlung gewesen.  
  
  
Ich warf einen Blick auf das Display von Sherlocks Laptop. "In welche Datenbanken hast du dich denn da reingehackt?" platzte ich heraus und bemerkte noch im selben Moment, dass ich das doch lieber nicht so genau wissen wollte.  
"Irrelevant", murmelte er.  
"Du solltest nicht schon wieder so viel Kaffee trinken. Du bist gerade erst wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine gekommen."  
  
Unartikuliertes Knurren.  
  
"Was hast du für Morgen geplant?" fragte ich und nahm mir schließlich doch noch selbst einen Mundschutz.  
"Acht Uhr: Ornitologe, nach Zehn: nochmal den Garten der Slipstones... – wegen des Nistmaterials... es war vorhin schon fast dunkel, nachdem das Nest aufgetaucht war, außerdem wusste ich noch nicht, wonach ich suchen muss… – dann Museum, um Drei erwartet mich die Lehrerin..."  
"Was willst du im Museum? Der Schmuck ist doch noch gar nicht zurück."  
"Nein, aber die Replik ist zu sehen – ...Slipstones Arbeit..."  
  
Ich ließ den Blick erneut über den Küchentisch schweifen: In all dem Chaos lagen auch der Kronkorken, der Amethystring und ein zierlicher goldener Anhänger in Form des Buchstaben "M".  
– ...'Endlich mal ein „M“, das mit Sicherheit nicht Moriarty heißen sollte...!'... –  dachte ich grimmig.    
– ...‚Martin’...? – Klar, was sonst...  
  
"Fingerabdruck auf dem Kronkorken?"  
"Leider nein..."  
  
  
Big Ben begann zu spielen. Es war Zehn Uhr Abends.  
  
"Es kann doch unmöglich so lange gedauert haben, dass Eva abgeholt wurde...was hast du denn noch getrieben?" wollte Sherlock wissen. Die Analyse hatte sein Zeitgefühl beeinträchtigt.  
  
"Nur ein recht angenehmes Gespräch mit einer intelligenten jungen Dame geführt...", gab ich kryptisch zurück.  
  
Sherlock wandte verdutzt den Kopf und sah mich das erste Mal, seit ich nachhause gekommen war, an. "Du hattest eben noch ein...  –  Date...? Nein – das...?"  
Ich musste lachen. Seine Verwirrung war einfach zu komisch. "Nein", du irrst dich nicht. Kein Date...", lenkte ich ein. "Vicki...sie hat mich erwischt – aber das war gut so... – sie musste mir wegen der Alarmanlage helfen. Sie weiß übrigens von der Affäre ihrer Mutter und sie macht sich Gedanken, dass sich ihre Eltern vielleicht nochmal trennen könnten. Sie hat befürchtet, dass ihr Vater unser eigentlicher Auftraggeber ist."  
"Wieso sollte er?" fragte Sherlock verständnislos.  
"Ach, Sherlock! Um zu erfahren, ob seine Frau tatsächlich fremdgeht und wenn ja, dann mit wem, natürlich!!!" rief ich aus. Was wunderte ich mich eigentlich – ? Das war Sherlock...! Wobei…das war jetzt irgendwie auch so eine Art von 'Das-ist-doch-völlig-offenkundig’-Tonfall gewesen, oder…? Tatsächlich…!  
  
  
"Machst du sowas eigentlich manchmal...? Ehepartner auf Untreue checken...?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
Sherlock schnaubte nur, dann setzte er doch noch hinzu: "Selbstverständlich nicht! Erstens ist Ehebruch kein Verbrechen mehr und zweitens kann SO eine Ermittlung wirklich JEDER Idiot selbst durchführen – es sei denn, ihm fehlt die Zeit – aber dann fehlt ihm wohl auch die Zeit für den Partner oder die Partnerin – was diesen mehr oder weniger das Recht gibt, nach Ersatz zu suchen, offenkundig – und drittens ist so etwas für mich nur von Belang, wenn damit ein Mord zusammenhängt, Körperverletzung oder sonst ein strafbarer Racheakt – die sind allerdings in den seltensten Fällen mysteriös – oder wenigstens eine Erpressung... – Erpressung zählt allerdings nicht zu meinen bevorzugten Fällen... – Erpressung ist… – hässlich…"  
"Gut.  –  Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind...", murmelte ich, obwohl mich das letzte Statement etwas überraschte – wenn auch angenehm...woher dieses – ja was denn? – …Feingefühl, in Bezug auf Erpressung…?  
  
Ich musterte erneut die Überreste des halben Nestes… „Tja, also…wenn dir das weiterhilft: Auf dem Nachbargrundstück gibt es mindestens eine Platane…und es gibt einen freilaufenden Kater, von dem eventuell das Trichobezoar stammen könnte – also…ich müsste Vicki fragen, wegen der Farbe. Du weißt ja: Nachts sind alle Katzen grau… – Ach und übrigens – nur für den Fall, dass du auch mal von der Rückseite des Blocks durch den angrenzenden Garten auf das Grundstück der Slipstones möchtest: Es gibt da einen ziemlich fiesen Köter…", merkte ich an.  
  
Sherlock hielt inne. Dann musterte er mich. "Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Seine Standardfrage – trotzdem war ich überrascht: Erstens hätte er es längst bemerkt, wenn ich verletzt wäre – zweitens – mit einer Bisswunde wäre ich umgehend in die nächste Notaufnahme gefahren und hätte ihn in Kennntnis gesetzt, dass es länger dauert, denn dann hätte wohl nichts dringenderes angelegen…  
"Er hat mich nicht erwischt. Aber es war wirklich knapp", antwortete ich dennoch, als hätte mich seine Reaktion nicht gewundert.  
"Gut...ein Biss in den Knöchel ist nicht witzig – vor allem, wenn die Töle überhaupt nicht mehr loslässt...", murmelte er beiläufig.  
"Es wäre wohl kaum der Knöchel dran gewesen...dazu ist das Viech zu groß... – Hey? Du hast da wohl Erfahrung...?" wurde es mir dann klar.  
  
  
  
Ich begriff es erst nach und nach, ab diesem Moment war es, als sei ich Luft für ihn.  
Was stimmte da nicht...?  
  
Nach einer Weile versuchte ich, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Ich fragte nach den Baumarten, von denen die Zweige stammten, den Federn und Tierhaaren – aber er ignorierte mich einfach.  
  
Und...bildete ich mir das ein, oder sah er traurig aus...?  
...oder war er nur müde...und wegen des Falles unzufrieden...?  
  
"Sherlock? Hast du irgendwas?"  
Eine zu diffuse Formulierung für einen so präzisen Geist. "Ich meine,...belastet dich irgendetwas...?"  
  
Nichts verriet mir, dass er mich überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte...  
  
  
"Leg' eine Datei von deinen Notizen an, du hast eine richtige Doktorklaue...", brummte er schließlich.  
So ein Quatsch! Meine Schrift mochte nicht die Ordentlichste sein, aber in Isfahan hatte er sie doch auch entziffern können!  
"Ein durchschaubarer Vorwand, selbst für mich", giftete ich ihn an, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.  
WAS MACHTE ich da eigentlich? Das war ja schon fast ein Versuch gewesen, sich sozial zu verhalten! Es hätte ihm viel ähnlicher gesehen, mich ganz klar und grob einfach weg zu schicken, wenn ich ihn störte…!! Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm...!?  
...es sei denn, dass ihn nicht meine bloße Anwesenheit störte, sondern nur mein Gerede, das ihn womöglich einfach ablenkte...?  
"Also schön", lenkte ich ein: Ich lass dich in Ruhe arbeiten. Aber versuch bitte, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, übertreib es nicht gleich wieder, ja? – Ähm…wo...?"  
  
"Rechte Hosentasche..."  
  
– …’ Wenigstens sieht es keiner’,… – dachte ich, schob vorsichtig meine rechte Hand hinein und angelte das Büchlein heraus.  
  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Schiebetür, dann riss ich erst einmal die Fenster auf...keine Limousine zu sehen. Mycroft hatte die Bodyguards durch eine unauffällige Überwachungseinheit ersetzt. Ich zog den Mundschutz herunter und atmete ein paarmal durch, ehe ich die Fenster wieder schloss.  
  
Routinemäßig checkte ich nochmal meine Mails und begann dann zu arbeiten. Vielleicht hätte ich mir den letzten Rest Kaffee nehmen oder wenigstens noch einen Tee kochen sollen...? Um diese Zeit hatte ich eigentlich geplant, dass ich bereits im Bett liegen sollte und spürte auch schon, dass das vernünftiger gewesen wäre...  
  
  
Als ich fast fertig war, verkündete ein Signal das Eintreffen einer Mail.  
  
Irgendwas veranlasste mich, sofort nachzusehen.  
  
  
Vicki?!  
  
  
“Ich hoffe, Sie sind noch online! Dad und Rory sind zurück. Sein bescheuerter Plan ist total schief gegangen. Ich versuche, Mum zu warnen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihre SMS checken wird. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob sie bei Eric zuhause sind oder vielleicht in einem Hotel.  
Was kann ich machen? In fünf Minuten rufe ich Mr. Holmes an.  
LG V"  
  
  
Ach, du Scheiße...!  
Ich schrieb: „Ich sag's ihm. Bis gleich. JW“  
  
  
"Sherlock?!" platzte ich in die Küche. "Slipstone ist mit Rory nachhause gekommen."  
  
"Was – ? Wieso weißt du das – ? Moment…, die Schwester. Das ist Mist…! Ich muss nochmal in diesen Garten...! Lass mich nachdenken..."  
  
"Eva muss nachhause kommen, bevor sie auffliegen", drängte ich.  
  
"Wenn du meinst...dann ruf ihn an", sagte Sherlock Schultern zuckend. Ich kehrte sofort ins Wohnzimmer zurück und versuchte ihm klar zu machen: "Es ist wichtiger, dass sie nicht auffliegen, als dass wir vor Slipstone geheimhalten können, dass das Schmuckset weg ist!!"  
  
"Das bezweifle ich, aber mir ist klar, dass du da andere Prioritäten hast. Im Übrigen stellen beide Punkte gar keine Alternativen dar", gab Sherlock stirnrunzelnd zurück.  
  
Unterdessen suchte ich Erics Nummer online. "Shit…! Er hat eine Geheimnummer! – …es war ja auch nur ein Vergleich...! …die Wichtigkeit betreffend…!“  
  
"Vicki soll sich drum kümmern, dass Rory den Vogel da lässt, wo er jetzt ist – und zwar so lange, bis die ganze Angelegenheit geklärt ist – nein – ...schick ihm direkt eine Mail... und sie muss erreichen, dass die ganze Familie morgen einen Ausflug macht", verlangte Sherlock.  
  
"Aber wie kommst du dann rein? Ich meine: …Alarmanlage? …Hund?" fragte ich, während ich Vicki instruierte und nach Erics Telefonnummer fragte.  
  
"Da wird mir schon etwas einfallen..."  
Sherlock erschien in der Schiebetür. "Verdammt, wir geraten unter Zeitdruck..." Er wuschelte sich genervt beidhändig durch die Locken.  
  
Ich hatte jetzt Antwort von Vicki und rief bei Eric an. "Was meinst du mit Zeitdruck?" fragte ich, während ich darauf wartete, dass er ranging.  
  
"...jedenfalls, wenn eine von drei meiner sieben Theorien stimmt...", brummte er.  
  
"...drei...von sieben...?" echote ich irritiert.  
  
Das Signal in der Telefonleitung wurde kurz unterbrochen, dann kam das Freizeichen. "Er hat gleich aufgelegt. Anscheinend sind sie wirklich bei ihm zuhause. Ich versuche es noch mal…"  
  
Sherlock zerrte nun selbst den Mundschutz von seinem Gesicht, ging ans Fenster, öffnete es und streckte den Kopf nach draußen…  
  
Bei mir kam nur das ‚besetzt’-Signal…er hatte wohl den Hörer daneben gelegt. Gleichzeitig kam noch eine Mail von Vicki, dass ihre Mum nicht auf ihr Handy reagierte…  
  
Was für ein Schlamassel…!  
  
Ich stand auf und ging zu Sherlock, der noch immer den Kopf zum Fenster hinausgesreckt hielt und die kalte Nachtluft in seine Lungen sog.  
„Alles okay…?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Mir geht’s gut“, brummte er sanft – …presste aber gleichzeitig die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und gab mir damit ein vollkommen entgegengesetztes Signal…  
„Was…was machen wir?“ fragte ich.  
Er schloss die Augen und sah ziemlich erschöpft aus.  
  
„Okay“, murmelte er schleppend. „Da wirst du wohl richtig liegen. Dann fahr' halt hin und warne sie... “  
„W–was…was meinst du?“  
„Na, scheuch’ die … – Turteltäubchen aus ihrem ...Liebesnest, ...wenn das so wichtig ist“, erklärte er – anscheinend unsicher, ob das Vokabular wirklich passte…  
“Ich soll… – ?“  
„Hinfahren! Und mit dem Taxi – wenn es denn so eilig ist – nicht wieder mit der Tube wie eben...!! ...aber sag Eric  bloß nicht worum es wirklich geht...!!!“  
„Tube...? Woher – ?“  
„Ach bitte!“ stöhnte er. „Wenn deine Kleidung derart nach Bier und Schnaps riecht, du aber offensichtlich stocknüchtern bist und es auch unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du in einem kleinen überfüllten Pub warst – wo warst du dann? …Tube…! – an einem Samstagabend… Offenkundig… – Also: Beeil dich besser…!“  
„Ja, klar…hättest du – ich meine, ich müsste erst zum Bankautomaten…“  
„Mein Jacket hängt in der Küche über einem Stuhl…“, bemerkte er matt.  
Ich zog befangen drei Zwanzig-Pfund-Scheine aus seiner Brieftasche.  
„Okay, ich hab jetzt sechzig Pfund ge – “  
„Nun geh schon…!“ knurrte Sherlock gereizt.  
„Gut…ich beeil’ mich…ruh’ dich ein bisschen aus, ja…?“ bat ich.  
  
Leises grummeliges Knurren...erinnerte etwas an...  
  
...Cheshire...  
  
  
Im Taxi grübelte ich, wie ich es anstellen und was ich sagen sollte...  
  
Plan A – Eva anrufen – gescheitert.  
Plan B – Eric anrufen – dito.  
  
Plan C –...was würden die beiden machen, wenn ich klingelte? Sich still verhalten und hoffen, dass ich wieder gehen würde? Wahrscheinlich. Es war schließlich fast Mitternacht. Für mich wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, weil ich als Arzt eben angenommen hätte, dass es in der Nachbarschaft einen Notfall gab und ich deshalb in jedem Fall aufgemacht hätte. Aber bei Berufsbildern, in denen so etwas wie "Bereitschaft" nicht existierte, sah man das womöglich überhaupt nicht ein? Wohnte Eric Fulton vielleicht sogar in einem Haus mit mehreren Parteien? Dann würden die Nachbarn auch noch alles mitbekommen, wirklich ganz reizend...!  
  
Sherlock hätte das machen sollen: Ihm wäre völlig egal gewesen, was er für ein Aufhebens veranstaltet hätte...  
  
  
Am Zielort angekommen, zahlte ich, stieg aus und sah mich um. Als ich fröstelnd die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergrub, spürte ich dort etwas...was nicht da sein sollte...eine Karte...? Ich zog die Hand heraus...einer von Lestrades Dienstausweisen! Sherlock musste ihn mir in die Tasche praktiziert haben! – Das kam ja wieder mal gar nicht infrage!  
  
Ich fand die Hausnummer auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und musterte das Haus...sechzehn Kingelknöpfe in zwei Reihen angeordnet...! Und Fulton wohnte anscheinend im drittobersten Stock links… Na bestens...!  
  
Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, zählte sicherheitshalber Stockwerke und Fenster ab... wenn ich mich nicht vertan hatte, oder die Klingelpalette irgendwie irreführend angeordnet war...war dort, wo Fultons Wohnung sein sollte, ein Fenster schwach erleuchtet... allerdings war es wahrscheinlicher, dass das Schlafzimmer nach hinten rausging und sie sich dort aufhielten – und möglicherweise im Dunkeln...  
  
  
Was also sollte ich machen?  
  
Behaupten, dass es brennt und alle aus dem Haus scheuchen?  
Die Feuerwehr rufen?  
Das würde teuer werden und mir einen Haufen Ärger bescheren.  
Vielleicht sogar mehr als der Missbrauch von Gregs Ausweis...  
  
  
Also schön...!  
Zunächst einmal doch das Naheliegendste: Ich klingelte. Zweimal, etwas länger...  
  
Es tat sich nichts...auch die Beleuchtung veränderte sich nicht...  
  
Ich versuchte es erneut.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Also gut.  
  
  
Plan D.  
Er verursachte mir Herzrasen und Schweißausbrüche, aber ich musste es versuchen...  
Wenn ich den Arm senkrecht nach oben streckte, konnte ich die Scheiben im Hochparterre erreichen. Ich stellte mich vor dem einzigen erleuchteten Fenster auf die Zehenspitzen und klopfte.  
  
"Hallo? Hallo, das ist ein Notfall!"  
Ich brauchte mir gar keine Mühe zu geben, gestresst zu klingen, denn ich stand mindestens genauso unter Strom, als wenn ich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte – allerdings...aus einem ganz anderen Grund...  
  
Ich klopfte erneut.  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Fenster aufgerissen.  
"Was wollen Sie?!" knurrte eine Stimme.  
"Es...ich kann Ihnen das nicht erklären...Schweigepflicht...Sie verstehen – aber hier im Haus will sich möglicherweise jemand das Leben nehmen. Bitte lassen Sie mich rein! Es eilt!"  
"Dann rufen Sie die Polizei. ganz in der Nähe – "  
"Aber vielleicht nicht nah genug...außerdem möchte ich – der Person Ärger ersparen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich einfach rein, wenn ich wenigstens durch die Wohnungstür mit – dieser Person sprechen kann, genügt das wahrscheinlich schon...!"  
"Woher weiß ich, dass mich nicht anlügen?"  
"Ich kann Ihnen jetzt leider nicht beweisen, dass ich Psychotherapeut bin", sagte ich – und das stimmte ja auch.  
"Wieso rufen Sie denjenigen nicht an?"  
"Das habe ich schon versucht!" Wieder die Wahrheit.  
"Jeder, der sich gerne aufhalten lassen würde, geht ans Telefon! Sowas kam neulich im Fernsehn!"  
"W – was? Das ist Unsinn! – "  stotterte ich.  
"Sie wollen bloß jemanden ausrauben!"  
"Sie sollten aus der Zeitung wissen, dass man soetwas tagsüber macht, als Handwerker verkleidet – !" hielt ich dagegen.  
"Tha!" kam es nur höhnisch als Antwort.  
  
Nach einer Pause rief ich panisch: "Da! Da! – Riechen Sie das nicht? Das ist Gas...!  
Machen – ...!  
…bloß nicht den Türöffner benutzen! Machen Sie kein Licht an –  
machen Sie mir einfach die Tür auf, schnell!"  
  
"So, jetzt ist es aber genug! Ich hole die Polizei! Wir haben hier überhaupt keinen Gasanschluss, Sie Gauner!"  
  
  
Das war's. Ich sprintete los, als hätte ich wirklich Dreck am Stecken, denn desto schneller ich diesen wachsamen Bürger davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich weg war, desto eher konnte ich den nächsten Versuch starten.  
  
An der nächsten Ecke wartete ich keuchend – mich hatte mehr die Aufregung außer Atem gebracht als die körperliche Anstrengung.  
Ich zückte mein Handy und wählte nochmals Fultons Festnetznummer...  
Evas Handynummer...  
Nichts.  
  
  
  
Plan E.  
Also schlich ich zurück...dicht an der Hauswand entlang...und schob mich dann in die finstere Garagendurchfahrt.  
  
Wieder musste ich warten, bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und gelangte in den Hinterhof...sah mir die Rückfront an...keine offenen Fenster...kein Licht...der Hof so eng, dass ich Plan E und F dazu auch gleich verwerfen konnte.  
Nämlich: E – ‚Eric’ zu brüllen oder F – Steinchen oder was auch immer an die Fenster zu schmeißen... Für Letzteres war der Winkel einfach zu steil  –  und ich bin nun wirklich kein Basketballlspieler…  
  
  
Blieb noch Plan G...  
Ich kippte eine der Mülltonnen sachte nach hinten und rollte sie zur Feuerleiter – senkrecht übereinander angebrachte Sprossen, die wie horizontale Henkel aus der Wand ragten.  
Dann schwang ich mich hinauf...  
Innerlich fluchend stellte ich fest, dass ich immer noch zu kurz war, um die unterste Sprosse zu erreichen.  
Wenn ich sprang, musste ich sie auf Anhieb erwischen, denn die Mülltonnen waren alle leer – oder so gut wie...  
  
Ich schätzte die Entfernung ab, zielte und stieß mich ab... – doch die Tonne unter mir kippte weg, als ich mich abdrückte, meine Finger streiften viel zu knapp das Metall und ich  
  
...fiel...  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment polterte ich auf die umgestürzte Tonne.  
Meine Rippen donnerten auf den Kunststoff, dann erst kamen meine Beine auf dem Boden auf.  
Ächzend schnappte ich nach Luft.  
Der Aufprall war unsanft gewesen und doch musste ich noch dankbar sein, dass ich die Tonne getroffen hatte und dass die aus Plastik war..., das war immer noch etwas weniger hart und unnachgibig als Asphalt und machte auch nicht so viel Lärm wie Metall...  
  
Doch eine Metalltonne wäre womöglich gar nicht umgekippt...  
  
Ich blieb liegen und wartete, ob jemand auf den Lärm reagieren würde. Während ich versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu atmen, bewegte ich kaum merklich so ziemlich jedes einzelne Gelenk, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich den Sturz einigermaßen heil überstanden hatte...  
  
Okay.  
Nächster Versuch.  
  
’Dass ihr's wisst! Ich mach das nur für Vicki und Rory, ihr verantwortungsloses, untreues Pack...!’  
  
Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf...ebenso die umgestürzte Tonne und ging zu Plan G 2.0 über: Ich hob eine der völlig leeren Tonnen hoch und hob sie auf eine andere. Dann kletterte ich auf eine weitere Tonne und von dort, weiter nach oben...  
  
– … ‚Liebe Kinder, bitte nicht nachmachen...!’… – dachte ich ironisch.  
  
Das waghalsige Konstrukt unter mir wankte und klapperte, doch schließlich kniete ich zumindest auf dem Deckel. Ohne jegliches Vertrauen in meine Kletterhilfe, versuchte ich aufzustehen... – aber die Tonnen unter mir begannen derartig zu wackeln, dass ich die Luft anhielt, hilflos die Handflächen gegen die raue Fassade presste und versuchte, die Tonne unter mir mit den Knien Richtung Wand zu drücken...nach ein paar endlosen Momenten fand der fragile Aufbau tatsächlich in seine Balance zurück.  
  
  
Durchatmen...ruhig...langsam...!  
  
  
Ich spannte sachte die Oberschenkel und klappte im Zeitlupentempo meine Knie auseinander...als ich sie fast im rechten Winkel hatte, spürte ich, wie die obere Tonne wieder ins Rutschen kam. Doch in dem Moment packte ich die unterste Sprosse mit beiden Händen und klammerte mich fest... –  
  
Unter mir krachten die Tonnen übereinander.  
  
Nach einem Klimmzug hörte ich, wie sich ein Fenster öffnete...  –  und erstarrte in meiner Bewegung...  
  
Eine kleine gefühlte Ewigkeit später verriet mir ein Geräusch, dass sich eben jenes Fenster wieder schloss...  
Ich schob den linken Unterarm auf die Sprosse, drückte mich ab und tastete mit der rechten Hand nach der nächsten Metallstrebe...meine linke Schulter protestierte, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte den linken Arm durch und zog mich mit der rechten Hand weiter nach oben.  
  
Okay. Diesmal andersherum, beschloss ich und stemmte mich mit dem rechten Arm hoch...nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass meine linke Schulter noch heftiger schmerzte, als nun mehr als der Hälfte meines Gewichts daran hing. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen zerrte ich mich nach oben und endlich ertasteten meine Füße die unterste Sprosse.  
Doch ich wagte nicht, inne zu halten und womöglich zu riskieren, dass sich der Schmerz dann erst so richtig entfalten konnte. Den schwierigsten Teil der Übung hatte ich möglicherweise hinter mir, denn nun konnten meine Beine die Hauptlast übernehmen. Allerdings war noch die Frage, was mich im sechsten Stock erwartete…  
  
So schnell und gleichzeitig so konzentriert ich konnte, legte ich die restlichen Stockwerke zurück.  
  
  
Mein Herz pumpte heftig in meinem Brustkorb, als ich es ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht wagte, an eine Scheibe zu klopfen. War das das Schlafzimmerfenster? Wie auch immer – die anderen waren unerreichbar für mich…  
  
"Eric? – Fulton! Machen Sie auf...!"  
  
Ich klopfte erneut.  
  
Das Fenster ging auf – gerade noch rechtzeitig zuckte ich zurück, als ein Golfschläger dort auf den Fensterrahmen krachte, wo eben noch meine Hand gewesen war.  
  
"Eva! Hier ist – John Watson. – Es ist – wegen Rory", stieß ich hervor, nicht mehr auf die Lautstärke achtend.  
  
Ich hörte einen gedämpften Schreckensschrei von drinnen.  
  
"Eric! Hör auf!"  
  
Evas Kopf erschien im Fenster. "Doktor...?! Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Rory?"  
  
"Schhhh!", machte Fulton herzlos.  
  
"Ist da vielleicht mal Ruhe – ? Was ist denn da los –?!" brüllte jemand von Gegenüber.  
  
Eva quietschte auf. "Kommen Sie rein, John! Schnell! – Eric, so hilf ihm doch schon."  
  
Widerwillig packte er meinen Arm und zerrte mich grob in das Zimmer. Eva schloss rasch das Fenster, als auch schon der Schein einer Taschenlampe über die Scheibe irrte.  
  
"John, reden Sie...!" drängte sie aufgeregt.  
  
"Ihr Mann ist mit Rory zurückgekommen. Anscheinend ist sein kleines Wochenendprojekt – gründlich gescheitert", berichtete ich etwas außer Atem. "Ich meine – also: Reden wir nicht drüber, Fulton! – aber sehen Sie bitte bloß zu, dass Sie Eva schleunigst wieder nachhause bringen..."  
  
Er stierte mich nur sauer an.  
  
"Ja...ja, natürlich..." murmelte Eva fahrig...dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie vor mir stand – nackt wie Gott sie schuf und Diäten, Fitnessstudio und Schönheitschirurgie sie geformt hatten... und sie schnappte hastig nach dem ersten Stück Stoff in Reichweite – leider ein Tischtuch. Eine leere Champagnerflasche schlug mit einem voluminösen, gedämpften ‚Bong’ auf dem Teppichboden auf, Gläser klirrten.  
Fulton fluchte und eilte hinaus.  
  
"Eva, ich bitte Sie...ich bin Arzt", grinste ich, indem ich diskret zum Fenster hinaus sah.  
  
"Ich, ich beeile mich – ", stammelte sie, und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Nein", widersprach ich.  
"W – was – ?"  
"Machen Sie sich vor allem so zurecht, dass Ihr Mann keinen Verdacht schöpft! – …auf ein paar Minuten wird es nicht ankommen. Besprechen Sie mit Fulton, wo Sie gewesen sind. Und vor allem, seien Sie überrascht, wenn Sie Ihren Mann und Rory zuhause antreffen! Fragen Sie, ob etwas passiert ist...!"  
  
"Oh...!" machte Evangeline und starrte mich an.  
  
"Nun gehen Sie schon!" sagte ich schließlich achselzuckend.  
  
Ich sah mich in dem dunklen Zimmer um und sank seufzend auf einen freien Stuhl. Vorsichtig versuchte ich meine linke Schulter in alle erdenklichen Richtungen zu bewegen, ließ es dann aber ganz bald lieber bleiben.  
Es würde wohl besser sein, das ehebrecherische Paar nochmal einer Prüfung zu unterziehen – vor allem Evangeline, damit ihnen nicht irgendwelche dummen Fehler unterliefen.  
  
Ich kicherte kopfschüttelnd in die Stille dieses leeren fremden Schlafzimmers.  
Was, zur Hölle, machte ich hier bloß...?!  
  
Schließlich ging das Licht an. Eva, fast perfekt wie einige Stunden zuvor, latschte herein und suchte ihre Highheels und die Handtasche... Fündig geworden stöckelte sie mit wiegendem Gang hinaus.  
"Nichts vergessen?" fragte ich trocken. "Schmuck zum Beispiel…? Ohrringe…?"  
  
Wieder ein verdattertes "Oh…!"  
– wie hatten die beiden es nur bisher geschafft, nicht aufzufliegen...?  
Eva verschwand wieder nach draußen.  
  
Erneut schüttelte mich ein kleines, nervöses Kichern.  
  
Nach weiteren fast zehn Minuten kam das saubere Pärchen zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Beide räusperten sich…sahen einander an.  
Mit einer Geste ließ Fulton seiner Geliebten mutig den Vortritt:  
„Ja, also, ehm… Wir haben uns folgendes ausgedacht: Eric kennt Sie von früher, wir haben Sie getroffen als wir nach der Vorstellung noch im Blue Dragon waren. Der schließt um Mitternacht, aber meistens nicht wirklich pünktlich… Dann können Sie ganz zwanglos gleich noch auf einen Absacker mit rein kommen und wenn Sie in den nächsten Tagen noch Fragen haben, kommen Sie einfach mit Eric zusammen bei mir vorbei, dann müssen wir nicht so heimlich tun…“  
  
‚Das ist eine völlig bescheuerte Idee!’ hätte ich am liebsten geschrien, aber ich beherrschte mich mühsam und fragte stattdessen: „Was um alles in der Welt versprechen Sie sich davon?!...Moment… – er weiß Bescheid?“ stotterte ich. „…wer noch…? …Ihre Freundinnen auch?“  
„Eine…bis jetzt…“, gab Eva zu und musterte mich erstaunt. „Ist das denn ein Problem?“  
Okay…von der Mutter hatten die Kinder ihre Intelligenz nicht geerbt – oder war das pure Naivität…?  
„Sie und ich wissen NICHTS voneinander – woher sollten wir uns kennen?“ fragte ich.  
„Golf…? Bridge…?“ schlug er vor.  
„Sicher nicht…und dann wüssten wir eine Menge Dinge voneinander…“  
„…– Okay…das kann vielleicht funktionieren…“ grübelte Fulton.  
„Vor zwei Jahren war ich wegen eines komplizierten Beinbruchs im Charing Chross. In der Zeit waren die Slipstones in Urlaub. Sie, mein lieber Dr. Watson lagen mit mir in einem Krankenzimmer – so für ein, zwei Wochen sagen wir mal. Na, das ist doch ein Plot!?“  
‚Nein! Das ist doch ein Schrott!’ dachte ich. ‚Ich will nicht mit diesem falschen Fuffziger in ein Krankenzimmer! …aber – es könnte funktionieren…’  
  
„Wir haben sogar eine Gästesuite – oder sagen wir eine freie Einliegerwohnung“, meldete sich nun wieder Eva zu Wort. „Ich könnte Sie Ihnen zum Schein vermieten, dann könnten Sie und Mr Holmes jederzeit…“  
„Das…ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, aber – es ist schon verdammt spät. Ich möchte das in Ruhe überdenken und ich habe morgen auch einen relativ frühen Termin…also wirklich…nur auf einen ganz kurzen Absacker… – aber Eva: Niemanden mehr einweihen, jetzt! – nicht ohne Rücksprache mit uns jedenfalls!“  
Fulton rief ein Taxi und während wir zu den Slipstones fuhren, bauten er und ich für alle Fälle die Krankenhaus-Geschichte noch etwas aus, während mir bei dieser Kommödie immer unwohler wurde und ich inständig hoffte, sie würde nicht mehr werden, als eine bloße Option....  
Am Haus der Slipstones angekommen, begann Eva den Code der Alarmanlage einzugeben, so als wisse sie nicht, dass sie ausgeschaltet sein würde. Ich hatte mir das ausgedacht, damit ich vielleicht wenigstens den Anfang der Zahlenkombination mitbekam – aber dann ertönte ein leises Signal und Eva schloss einfach auf.  
  
Aus dem „Winterquartier“ kam Slipstone herbeigeeilt.  
„Marty?! Was ist denn – “, begann Eva gespielt verdutzt.  
„Eva, Liebes! Endlich! Du musst gleich nach Rory sehen! Vicki ist bei ihm. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht beruhigen, er weint ununterbrochen, schreit mich an, ich sei ein Mörder und... –  
Wer. Ist. Das…?“ Er starrte mich an – sicher nicht zuletzt wegen seiner letzten verfänglichen Bemerkung.  
„Verzeihung…ich merke, ich bin wirklich sehr ungelegen – nur ein Wort noch, Eva…“ Sie kam näher zu mir und ich murmelte: „Wenn es wirklich so schlimm ist, wie es sich anhört, scheuen Sie ich nicht, seinen Kinderarzt anzurufen…“, laut sagte ich: „Prof. Slipstone, Eva, hat mich gefreut…  – bis dann, Eric. Ich ruf’ dich an.“  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich hastig und legte im Sturmschritt die Strecke zur nächsten Tubestation zurück.  
Natürlich hätte ich gerne nach Rory gesehen – aber was, wenn er sich verplapperte, sobald er mich erkannte…? Wenn er wirklich so durcheinander war, bestand die Gefahr sowieso…! Und ich war ja auch gar nicht dafür ausgerüstet, einen Hausbesuch zu machen…  
  
  
  
Es war bereits gegen halb Zwei, als ich 221b erreichte…die Küche war noch immer erleuchtet, aber der Bunsenbrenner abgestellt und der Rauch unterdessen kalt geworden. Ein leichter Luftzug kam vom Wohnzimmer. Ich ging also zurück auf den Flur und erst von dort aus ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Auf dem Sofa lag nur Sherlocks Decke, das linke Fenster war offen…    
–  und in dem Sessel davor kauerte zusammengerollt mein Mitbewohner, Kollege und einziger Patient…  
  
Ich nahm die Decke vom Sofa und schlich zu ihm.  
Er schlief fest – aber das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Ein Becher Kaffee stand neben ihm, er trug immer noch Schuhe, hatte das Sofa bewusst gemieden… Also war ich sehr vorsichtig, als ich seinen Puls nahm, um zu überprüfen, ob er vielleicht schon zu stark ausgekühlt war und ich ihn besser aufwecken und etwas durch das Zimmer scheuchen sollte, statt ihn   einfach schlafen zu lassen.  
Aber so lange lag er da wohl doch noch nicht.  
  
Als ich ihn zudecken wollte, bemerkte ich den Schädel in seinem Schoß. Zuerst überlegte ich, ihn auf das Kaminsims zurück zulegen, aber Sherlock hatte sich so um ihn herum eingerollt und ihn mit seinen Händen bedeckt, dass es schlicht unmöglich war.  
  
‚…Freund von mir…naja, wenn ich sage ‚Freund’…’, erinnerte ich mich an die Vorstellung beim Besichtigungstermin. Damals hatte es wie ein leicht makabrer Witz geklungen – ganz einfach passend zu jemandem, der sich gerne in der Pathologie beschäftigte…  
  
  
Gut eine Woche später allerdings schien es bereits, als würde doch sehr viel mehr dahinter stecken…    
  
– …’Sag, mal... Goethe…? Hatte der nicht zuletzt den Schädel seines Freundes Schiller... Schrieb sogar ein … Gedicht darüber…?’…  –    
  
Wie hatte mich damals seine Reaktion erschreckt – aber fast sofort, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt…  
  
  
Ratlos deckte ich ihn zu und schloss leise das Fenster.  
   
Bildete ich mir das bloß ein, oder lag ein schwacher Ausdruck von Schmerz auf Sherlocks bleichen Zügen?  
  
Wie auch immer, ich konnte nicht den Rest der Nacht hier vor dem Sessel stehen bleiben. Ich nahm die grau-rot karierte Decke, löschte das Licht und legte mich auf das Sofa, Kopf zum Fenster, damit ich auf der rechten Schulter liegend in den Raum sehen konnte… Dann programmierte ich den Wecker meines Handys auf 6:30.  
  
Ich merkte, wie mein Körper immer schwerer zu werden schien, aber trotz aller Müdigkeit fand ich keinen Schlaf. Und es lag keinesfalls nur an dem Qualm, der aus der Küche hierher gefunden hatte und mich in der Kehle kratzte…  
  
Sherlock bewegte sich sacht und seufzte leise im Schlaf.  
Was, wenn er zu schlafwandeln beginnen sollte – und zu seinem Sofa schlurfte?  
Sowohl der Hustenreiz als auch diese Idee wurden zunehmend weniger erträglich…und überhaupt: Musste ich nicht endlich einmal aufhören, im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen...?  
  
Also lauschte ich noch eine Weile auf Sherlocks Atemzüge, und als ich mir sicher war, dass er gerade fest schlief, schlich ich hinauf in mein Zimmer.  
  
  
Ich war überrascht, wie warm es war – …aber dann fiel mir ein, dass sich dort zuletzt Bill von seinem Schock erholt hatte, nachdem er beinahe von Gellert erschossen worden war…  
  
Vorgestern -  
  
– nein Vorvorgesternnachmittag…  
  
  
  
Ich kroch stöhnend in mein Bett.  
  
  
  
  
\- …’Einen Tag Ruhe…! flehte ich in Gedanken.  
  
Nur einen Tag am Stück…!’… –    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Schatz des Prasutagus ist meine Erfindung.


	16. Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 2 – Anstrengender Sonntag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Sonntag - aber das hält Sherlock nicht davon ab, sich eine Menge Termine auf diesen Tag zu packen. Aber ist er für eine solche Belastung schon fit genug?

  
**Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 2 – Anstrengender Sonntag**

 

  
 **Era usignolo, non l`allodola…!**  
 **(Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche...!)**  
  
  
  
Ich hetzte stolpernd durch die Dunkelheit… wütendes Knurren hinter mir…gleichzeitig sah ich das Ungeheuer von der Seite: Dobermann, mit coupierten Ohren – ich drehte mich nicht nach ihm um…aber es war wohl so, dass in meinem Kopf ein Film ablief, der mir quasi von außen zeigte, was passierte…  
,CCTV-Kamera und ein Empfänger, den Mycroft in mein Gehirn hat implantieren lassen...', folgerte ich. ‚Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss, was übrig bleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag, die Wahrheit sein’…  
Ich sah mich rennen, …rennen und straucheln und …immer und immer kleiner werden…während der Hund mehr und mehr anwuchs…  
Dann der Sprung…!  
Ich sah wie sich das gigantische Biest in der Life-Übertragung auf mein verkleinertes Ich stürzte und spürte gleichzeitig ein schreckliches Zerren in meiner linken Schulter,  
und meine Rippen krachten, als mein Oberkörper auf den Boden prallte…  
  
Brüllend vor Wut und Schmerz versuchte ich, mich auf den Rücken zu werfen, um die Bestie auf die Schnauze zu schlagen…  
  
  
Und erwachte in meinem Bett…  
  
  
Keuchend und stöhnend blieb ich liegen…auf der linken Seite…gar nicht gut…überhaupt nicht…! …kraftlos rollte ich mich auf den Rücken. Meine Rippen rebellierten bei jedem Atemzug, aber ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Ich war schweißgebadet…und nicht nur, weil das Zimmer überheizt war…  
Aufgefallen war mir das ja vorhin schon, aber ich hatte nicht mehr die Energie gegabt, es zu ändern…  
  
Und das hatte ich nun davon: Mein Kopf fühlte sich dumpf heiß und schwer an…  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und brauchte ein paar Momente, um etwas zu erkennen…  
  
5: 49…  
  
Also vielleicht vier Stunden Schlaf…! …  
  
Ich wälzte mich aus dem Bett, schleppte mich zum Fenster, riss es auf und hängte meinen Oberkörper auf die Unterarme gestützt nach draußen.  
Erst als ich zu zittern begann, zog ich mich zurück und wankte, immer noch leicht benommen ins Bad… auch nach einer ausgibigen Dusche fühlte ich mich immer noch müde…wenigstens hatte das Zerren in meinen Muskeln etwas nachgelassen. Ich machte mir in meinem Zimmer einen Tee und ließ meine Unterhaltung mit Fulton und Eva Revue passieren…was würde Sherlock dazu sagen…?  
…und wie ging es Rory wohl…? Ich rief mir Martin Slipstones Auftritt in mein Gedächtnis zurück…hilflos…zerknirscht…und nonverbal um Gnade bettelnd…aber tief drinnen auch verärgert, beschämt darüber, dass sein Sprössling so ein Weichei war… – ‚Mörder’…er hatte also wohl wirklich vor Rorys Augen, Tiere – wahrscheinlich Vögel abgeschossen… – ob er auch versucht hatte, den Kleinen zum Schießen zu überreden…? Was für ein Vollidiot…!  
Die Mutter mochte ihre Fehler haben…aber das machte ihn noch nicht automatisch zu einem besseren Vater…! …und – zugegeben…er war wirklich deutlich älter als sie – andererseits: Das hatte sie von Anfang an wissen können…!  
  
Ich zog mich an und schlich nach unten…  
In de Küche angekommen, zog ich leise die Tischschublade auf…wo waren die Aspirin hin geraten…? – Dann fiel mir auf, dass die Schiebetür halboffen stand.  
Sherlock.  
  
…der Sessel war leer.  
Mein Mitbewohner war auf das Sofa umgezogen…auf dem Couchtisch: Mein aufgeklappter Laptop, der die Szenerie in wechselnde Lichtstimmungen tauchte – weil wohl der Bildschirmschoner lief – , der Schädel – ziemlich weit rechts…jetzt auf einer Höhe mit Sherlocks Kopf…, die Kanne der Kaffeemaschine – halbvoll – und ein Henkelbecher, eine Schachtel Nikotinpflaster und – Aspirin… diesmal lag Sherlock ausgesteckt auf der Seite, die Decke war halb herunter gerutscht…  
Richtung Fenster standen seine Schuhe…  
  
Ich näherte mich sachte…berührte den Touchpad meines Laptops…  
  
…Ja, er hatte sich meine Notizen angesehen.  
  
Ich deckte den Schlafenden zu und schlich in die Küche, wo ich gestern Sherlocks Jacket zuletzt gesehen hatte. Nervös fischte ich sein Black-Berry aus der Innentasche.  
Ich hatte Glück…es war noch an. Ebenso der Laptop. Ich suchte nach Hinweisen auf den Ornitologen. Nichts. Das musste bedeuten: Sherlock hatte nicht zu suchen brauchen – er hatte sich an jemanden gewandt, den er bereits kannte.  
Ich nahm Sherlocks Handy zusammen mit meinem Laptop mit zu meinem Sessel am Kamin und knöpfte mir die zuletzt angewählten Nummern vor. Die Rückwärtssuche brachte mich auf die Nummer die Lehrerin – aber mit dem Ornitologen kam ich da nicht weiter, doch dann gab ich die letzte mir unbekannte Handynummer, die der Detektiv gewählt hatte, einfach bei Quest Search ein – und landete auf einer Site für Vogelfreunde…  
Bingo!  
Ich durchsuchte die Seite nach der Nummer – und fand einen  
…Frank …Holmes…!  
  
Ich simste ihm: „Wäre es unangenehm, wenn wir später kommen?“ Ich hatte erwogen ein „SH“ dahinter zu setzen…aber das widerstrebte mir zu sehr… – er hätte damit sicher kein Problem gehabt…  
Dann sah ich nach, ob das Black-Berry für Voice- und Textnachrichten auf stummem Alarm stand…Anschließend kramte ich mein eigenes Handy hervor… 6: 18…ich verschob die Weckzeit zunächst mal auf 7:00…suchte mir eine einigermaßen bequeme Position und versuchte doch noch mal wegzudösen…  
  
„brrrmmmbrrrmmm…“, machte der Vibrationsalarm von Sherlocks Handy.  
SMS: 6: 32 “...‚Dr Watson, I presume…!?’ Rufen Sie mich zurück!?...“  
Ich grinste überrascht…und schlich mich bis hinaus ins Treppenhaus.  
„Holmes?“ertönte es am anderen Ende – und es klang nicht bloß erwartungsvoll – sondern regelrecht neugierig!  
„Hier…ist Dr. John Watson...“, begann ich etwas unsicher. „Wir haben einen Termin…“  
„Termin! Ich bitte Sie! Ich bin jedes Wochenende zu nachtschlafender Zeit unterwegs – wegen unserer gefiederten Freunde – wenn ihr doch erst um zehn kommen wollt oder oder noch später, ist das gar kein Problem! Also bloß kein Stress! – Es geht Sherlock nicht so gut, was…?“  
„Gute Deduktion“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen…  
Unterdrücktes Kichern. „Ich habe ein gutes Gehör…nicht nur für Vogelstimmen… ein paar Zusatzinfos…Hintergrundwissen – dadurch war es ganz einfach. Rufen Sie einfach noch mal kurz vorher an, bevor Sie kommen, damit ich Ihnen sagen kann, wo ich grade bin. – Ach und – lassen Sie sich bloß nicht verunsichern, bitte! Ich glaube, er hält eine Menge von Ihnen, auch wenn er sich nicht gerade immer so aufführt…“  
„Was…hat er denn gesagt…?“ stammelte ich verdattert.  
„Nichts wirklich Konkretes…aber: Ich höre da zwischen den Zeilen… – Oh…da ist sie…! Galerida cristata…! Ich lege auf – Sie melden sich.“  
  
  
Damit war er weg.  
...Galerida… – was...?!  
  
Ich googlete "Galerida"…  
  
... Galerida cristata – Haubenlerche – …doch das hatte ich schon mal gehört…  
  
Gut… – auch wenn ich mir damit wahrscheinlich seinen Zorn zuzog: Ich würde Sherlock ausschlafen lassen… Also rief ich die Weckfunktion seines Blackberry auf – und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln: Er hatte da gar nichts programmiert! Hatte er sich ernsthaft vorgestellt, dass er sich die ganze Nacht wach halten und dann den nächsten Tag durcharbeiiten könnte? Was für ein arroganter, armer Teufel...! Geistesgegenwärtig löschte ich die SMS, die ich gerade verschickt hatte und den Browser-Verlauf, damit er nicht sehen sollte, dass ich nach dem Ornitologen gesucht hatte...  
  
Ich machte den Bildschirmschoner aus und schrieb in das Dokument mit meinen Notizen in Pkt 28  
  
"Termin bei Frank verschoben...lass dir Zeit. JW"  
  
Dann platzierte ich meinen Laptop und sein Handy sachte auf dem Couchtisch, konfiszierte den Kaffee und die Nikotinpflaster und schlich in die Küche, wo ich beides kurzerhand versteckte und mich dann nach oben verkrümelte.  
  
  
Ich checkte meine Mails über mein Nokia und fand tatsächlich noch eine Nachricht von Vicki um 1: 13:  
  
„Hallo, Dr. Watson,  
danke dass Sie Mum geholt haben: Ich glaube wirklich, Dad hat nichts bemerkt. Naja, er war auch viel zu sehr mit dem Mist beschäftigt, den er selber gebaut hat. Rory war echt so durch den Wind, dass Mum den Kinderarzt rausgeklingelt hat und der ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel geben musste. Psychogenes Fieber war seine Diagnose. Also für einen Ausflug morgen – bzw. heute! – sieht es schlecht aus. Aber falls es Rory bald besser geht, schlage ich es vor und gebe Ihnen Bescheid. Obwohl ich natürlich neugierig bin, was Sie wohl vorhaben!?!  
  
LG Vickie“  
  
  
Ich antwortete ihr:  
  
„Hallo, Vickie,  
danke für deine Nachricht. Hoffentlich beruhigt sich Rory bald. Aber wie auch immer: Wir finden schon einen Weg für unsere Ermittlungen. Aber behalte das bitte für dich! Ich fürchte, deine Mutter hat ohnehin schon zu viele Menschen mehr oder weniger eingeweiht...!  
Trotzdem: Schönen Sonntag noch!  
LG JW“  
  
Anschließend stellte ich den Wecker meines Handys aus und legte ich mich nochmal hin.  
  
  
  
Pling!  
  
Schlaftrunken tastete ich nach meinem Handy.  
  
  
Drei Textnachrichten.  
  
  
  
9: 32 John. SH  
  
  
  
9: 35 John!! SH  
  
  
9: 37 JOHN! SH  
  
Pling. 9: 38 JOHN!!! Komm runter! SH  
  
  
Mein Gehirn transferrierte die Textnachrichten in Voicemails, so dass ich schließlich fast glaubte, Sherlock wirklich brüllen zu hören.  
  
Ich kicherte ins Kissen und tippte.  
  
"Schrei nicht so! Bin gleich da."  
  
  
Trotzdem ließ ich mir noch etwas Zeit. Richtete mich vorsichtig auf und massierte mir etwas die Schläfen, bis ich mich halbwegs wach fühlte.  
Dann trottete ich nach unten.  
  
  
Sherlock hockte auf dem Sofa, die Hände in seine Locken vergraben und funkelte mich düster an.  
"Morgen, Sherlock", begrüßte ich ihn und versuchte, entwaffnend zu lächeln. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Lenk nicht ab. Das warst DU! Warum solltest du sonst den Verlauf gelöscht haben?"  
"Da gäbe es viele Gründe – und schließlich ist es mein Laptop", sagte ich, indem ich mich in den Sessel am Kopfende setzte. Er sah immer noch blass und müde aus.  
"Sherlock, du kannst nicht von Kaffee und Nikotin leben."  
"Was willst du?! Ich habe doch geschlafen, wie du's wolltest!" quengelte er.  
"Nein, du wurdest zweimal von deiner Müdigkeit überwältigt, obwohl du wach bleiben wolltest! Sieh's doch bitte ein, dass du einfach noch nicht wieder die Kraft hast, um eine Nacht durchzumachen. Und wozu denn, um Himmels Willen?"  
Ich legte die Decke um seine mageren Schultern.  
"John, mach nicht so einen Aufriss! Ich bin nicht krank!!" zeterte er.  
"Aber gerade jetzt könntest du es leicht werden, wenn du nicht etwas kürzer trittst", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Aber das tue ich doch schon!" jammerte Sherlock frustriert.  
"Aber offensichtlich nicht genug", erwiderte ich sanft, denn mittlerweile war mir klar: Er war nicht mehr sauer auf mich, er fühlte sich durch seine eigene Schwäche gedemütigt.  
Als ich nach seinem linken Handgelenk griff, wehrte er sich nicht, verbarg nur mit der rechten Hand seine Augen und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder in einen ruhigeren Rhythmus zu bringen.  
  
"Also schön", seufzte er resignierend. "Was hast du erreicht? Und wieso hat das so lange gedauert? – Du hast dich nicht getraut, Lestrades Dienstausweis zu benutzen..."  
"...'zu missbrauchen' wäre die passendere Vokabel", verbesserte ich ihn lächelnd. "Wie's aussieht, hat Slipstone keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Aber wir werden wohl heute keine Gelegenheit haben, im Garten herumzuschnüffeln. Vickie hat mir gemailt, dass sie den Kinderarzt geholt haben und Rory sediert werden musste. Wenn das arme Kerlchen so durchgedreht ist, wird er heute wahrscheinlich Ruhe brauchen."  
Ich erwog, ihn zu fragen, was bei seinen Analysen eigentlich herausgekommen war, aber da mich der Verdacht beschlich, dass er sich aus purem Aktionismus in seine Experimente gestürzt hatte, verwarf ich den Gedanken.  
  
"Ich mach' uns Frühstück", sagte ich stattdessen. "Vielleicht – " weiter kam ich nicht, denn Sherlock stand auf und schlurfte durch die Küche in sein Zimmer.  
Als ich den Tisch gedeckt hatte, kam er geduscht und umgezogen zurück und musterte mich vorwurfsvoll.  
"Nein. Tee muß reichen. Du hattest letzte Nacht schon drei Tagesrationen Kaffee."  
"Wie wohnt Fulton?" wollte er wissen.  
Ich versuchte, es ihm zu beschreiben und schilderte dann meine Bemühungen in der vergangenen Nacht, wobei ich meinen Sturz und Fultons Attacke mit dem Golfeisen unterschlug, aber stattdessen ausführlich die Reaktionen und Ungeschicklichkeiten des sauberen Pärchens erzählte und sie zu immitieren versuchte. Meine Vorführung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, denn Sherlock musste dann doch grinsen. Die Nachricht, dass Fulton und eine der Freundinnen wohl schon informiert waren, dass wir ermittelten, ließ ihn genervt die Augen rollen. Zunächst etwas irritiert folgte er meiner Wiedergabe des seltsamen Plans, dass ich ein Bekannter von Eric sein sollte und wir vorgeben könnten, uns bei den Slipstones übergangsweise einzumieten...aber nach und nach schien er diese Option doch zu begrüßen.  
  
Während sich Sherlock rasieren und die Zähne puzten ging, rief ich Frank an. Ein Cousin, wie ich mittlerweile erfahren hatte. Er nannte uns eine Landstraße, wo wir den vierten Weg, der von dort in den Wald hinein führte, etwa 300 Meter bis zu einer Hütte hineinfahren sollten. Wir könnten das Taxi dann wegschicken, er würde uns später mitnehmen und in der Zivilisation absetzen.  
Ich machte mich ebenfalls fertig und wir verpackten die Teile des Nests behutsam und sorgfältig.  
Sherlock stürmte die Treppen hinunter, um ein Taxi anzuheuern, ich trug den Karton mit den Beweisstücken...  
  
  
  
Gegen viertel nach Elf erreichten wir unseren Bestimmungsort. Vor der Hütte erwartete uns ein Kerl, dessen roter Haarschopf schon von Weitem gut erkennbar war und der in seinem dicken Parka wie ein aufgeplusterter Jungvogel wirkte.  
Als wir ihn fast erreicht hatten, stellte ich fest, dass er ungefähr Sherlocks Größe hatte. Seine spitze Nase erinnerte an einen Schnabel und – an Mycrofts spitzen, nach unten weisenden Gesichtserker. Zumindest, wenn man es wusste, sprang die Ähnlichkeit einem förmlich ins Auge.  
  
"Sherlock, Alter! Mir kommt es jedesmal so vor, als seist du noch dünner geworden. Wenn ich dich häufiger sehen würde, wärst du wahrscheinlich schon verschwunden!" witzelte er und raunte dann: "Du machst aber nicht wieder – …Dummheiten, oder?" Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf – peinlich berührt und leicht verärgert, weil er sich völlig im Klaren darüber war, dass ich jedes Wort – akustisch wie inhaltlich – verstanden hatte.  
"Frankie, darf ich dir meinen Kollegen Dr. John Watson vorstellen  – telefoniert habt ihr ja schon."  
Wir gaben einander die Hand: "Sagen Sie 'Frank' zu mir“, bat Sherlocks Cousin. Er mochte Mitte oder Ende Vierzig sein, trug eine Bifokalbrille und war wohl auch unter dem Parka keineswegs schlank.  
  
"Gehen wir rein. Da du das fragliche Objekt ja schon seziert hast, sollten wir es nicht dem Wind aussetzen, auch wenn das Licht hier besser ist."  
  
Drinnen war es nicht viel wärmer. Frank verpasste uns zwei Becher Tee aus einer Thermosflasche und wandte sich dann dem Inhalt des Kartons zu. Er nahm die in einen separaten Beutel verpackte Hälfte, die Sherlock in meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, mit aller Vorsicht heraus, beschnüffelte sie von innen und begutachtete sie von allen Seiten. Schließlich setzte er die Brille ab und klemmte sich ein Uhrmacherokular das linke Auge...  
  
  
"Was hältst du davon, Frankie?" fragte Sherlock ungeduldig.  
  
"Also: Es ist ein älteres Nest. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt...voriges Jahr wurde es ausgebessert und wieder verwendet. Innenstadt/Vorstadt...das sieht und riecht man, dafür sprechen auch einige Materialien aus der Zivilisation, Verschmutzungsgrad und -art und so...Katzen- und Hundehaar, soweit ich sehe aber keine Haare von Wildtieren... Der Größe und Form nach das Nest einer Rabenkrähe. Das Merkwürdigste – aber das ist dir ja sicher aufgefallen: Es – "  
"Es wurde aus dem Baum geschnitten. Jemand hat die Zweige, an denen es aufgehängt war sorgfältig durchtrennt, um die Statik des Baus nicht zugefährden, aber später – damit die Schnittflächen nicht auffallen sollten – wurden die Enden dieser Zweige – möglicherweise unter zuhilfenahme von zwei Zangen abgebrochen...Man sieht aber die Kerben der Backen im Holz. Es war ist dieser...und dieser...und… – dieser Zweig – was diese Hälfte anbelangt. Zwei weitere in der anderen Hälfte. Linde. Es hing in einem Lindenbaum...", vollendete Sherlock den Satz.  
"Sehr gut, Sherlock! 1. Frage: Wieso macht sich jemand so eine Mühe, zweite – " –  
Sherlocks Augen glitzernden eifrig: "Du hast gleich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Diese Arbeit erforderte einigen Aufwand. In welcher Höhe würdest du so ein Nest vermuten?"  
  
"Das kommt natürlich auf den Baum an... Nicht unter fünf Meter...aber auch um ein Vielfaches höher..."  
"Was meinst du, wenn jemand auf einer Leiter stehend einen kräftigeren Ast, an dem ein oder mehrere Nester hängen, absägen würde, könnte er die Nester heil herunter bringen...?"  
Frank Holmes rieb sich grübelnd das Kinn: "Der Ast wäre ziemlich lang, der Typ hätte nur eine Hand frei und hätte mit einer heftigen Hebelwirkung zu kämpfen...Besser währe es, er hätte ein professionelles Gerüst und einen Assistenten..."  
"Habe ich mir gedacht...", murmelte Sherlock mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
"Gibt's einen Kamin in dem fraglichen Haushalt?" fragte Frank.  
"Den gibt es. Er wird auch gelegentlich verwendet. Du sagst, das Nest wurde voriges Jahr ausgebessert. Was ist mit diesem?"  
"Keinesfalls...Dieses Nest wurde spä – Moment: Was vermutest DU?"  
Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen erklärte Sherlock: "Es gibt einen völlig untypischen Mottenbefall. Hätten sich Vögel um dieses Nest gekümmert, hätten sie das Ungeziefer ja auch gefressen. Der Fundort ist ein weiterer Anhaltspunkt: Ich denke es könnte etwa zum Jahreswechsel...geerntet und in einen beheizten Raum gebracht wurde, der aber bald stark auskühlte, weil die Heizung dann nur noch auf Gefrierschutz stand. Und – ein Mensch hat versucht, es auszustaffieren... – "  
"Genau...diese Papierstreifen aus einem Aktenvernichter...sie waren sicher nie feucht..."  
"Sehr richtig, Frankie. Ein grober Fehler. Die roten Zahlen sollten verlaufen sein, aber sie sind es nicht!"  
"Anscheinend ist das Geigenmusik in deinen Ohren."  
  
Sie grinsten einander triumphierend an.  
  
"Das hast du dir alles jetzt erst draufgeschafft und durchdacht – früher konnte ich dich nie für Ornitologie interessieren! – Verrätst du mir, warum du das alles wissen willst? Und wozu du mich überhaupt brauchst, wenn du alles schon selbst rausgefunden hast?" fragte der Cousin ohne Groll.  
"Weil ich wissen muss, ob ein zahmer Vogel so ein Nest auch – sagen wir mal am Boden eines Gartenhauses nutzen würde, wenn er davon ausgeht, dass ihm dieses Nest zugänglich bleibt – und, noch wichtiger, würde ein Vogel, der zwar nicht viel kleiner ist als eine Rabenkrähe aber bedeutend schlanker  – nur etwas halb so schwer, das Nest einer Rabenkrähe beziehen?"  
  
Frankie starrte ihn an und fragte schließlich: "Denkst du an einen bestimmten Vogel? An welche Art?"  
"Pica pica", antwortete Sherlock, was die lateinische Bezeichnung für die Elster war.  
  
Frankie begann plötzlich zu pfeifen. Nicht nur ich erkannte das Motiv von Rossini, Sherlock natürlich auch.  
  
Frank grinste schließlich: "Sherlock! Zieh deinen Mantel aus!"  
"Was? Nein, wieso?", protestierte er überrumpelt. "Es ist lausig kalt hier!"  
"Es ist ein Experiment – du magst doch Experimente?"  
Sherlock kniff unschlüssig die Brauen zusammen...dann streifte er grummelnd seinen Mantel ab und hielt ihn mir hin. Ich nahm ihn an mich, gespannt, was nun kommen würde.  
Da nahm Frank aus einem Schrank einen Mantel. "Zieh ihn an."  
Der Detektiv gehorchte zögerlich. Offensichtlich eines von Franks Kleidungsstücken - Sherlock versank förmlich darin.  
  
Vergebens warteten wir auf eine Erklärung.  
  
  
"Und...?" fragte Frank schließlich. "Ich weiß, der Vergleich hinkt, aber ich denke, das Prinzip wird klar...?"  
  
Sherlock hatte vor Kälte zu zittern begonnen, aber auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein riesiges, zufriedenes Grinsen aus.  
"Verstehe", sagte er –  
...dann begannen seine Zähne zu klappern.  
"Okay, das reicht!" stellte ich fest.  
  


 

  
 **Air des bijoux (Juwelenarie)** *  
  


 

  
Sherlock warf das viel zu weite Kleidungsstück von sich, um wieder in seinen geliebten Mantel zu schlüpfen. Ich packte unterdessen vorsichtig das zerlegte Nest wieder ein.  
„Also eine Elster würde dieses Nest nicht beziehen, weil sie die Heizkosten nicht bezahlen kann?“ witzelte ich, selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die Aktion verstanden hatte.  
„Schöner Vergleich“, grinste Frank. „Nun hör schon auf zu zittern, Sherlock!“ sagte er dann halb amüsiert, halb bedauernd und rubbelte drei-, viermal mit einer Hand über den Rücken seines Cousins, der darauf mit einem unwilligen Knurren reagierte. „Hättest du mehr auf den Rippen würdest du nicht so erbärmlich frieren. Am Besten ich fahr euch gleich nach London zurück…“  
  
Zwei Minuten später saßen wir auf der Rückbank von Franks komfortablen Geländewagen, der hatte die Heizung gleich voll aufgedreht. Ich begann mich zu fragen, woran es lag, dass Sherlock Frank nicht wegen seines Gewichts aufzog. Daran, dass er sich mit diesem einfach besser verstand als mit Mycroft oder daran, dass sich Frank dadurch nicht verärgern ließ?  
Oder welchen Grund sonst sollte es geben?  
Erst nach ein paar Minuten hörte Sherlock wirklich wieder auf zu zittern. Ich verlor kein Wort darüber, sagte dann aber: „Frank, sind Sie eigentlich Kannibale?“ – „Was?! Wieso das denn?“  
„Weil ich mich frage, ob Sie uns kochen wollen. Wir werden ja schockgefrostet, wenn wir nachher aussteigen…“, witzelte ich und benutzte bewusst nicht den Ausdruck „Kälteschock“. Frank grinste und drehte die Heizung wieder etwas herunter und ich war sicher, dass verstanden hatte, dass ich in erster Linie von Sherlock gesprochen hatte und mir tatsächlich etwas Sorgen um ihn machte. Ich checkte meine Mails über das Handy. Vickie hatte sich gemeldet.  
  
“Hallo, Dr. Watson,  
Rory geht’s mies. Erst hat er gesagt, er könne nichts essen. Dann hat er sich bequatschen lassen und seither kotzt er nur noch. Ich glaube, er findet einfach die Situation zum Kotzen.    
Ich würde drauf wetten, in einer Stunde rufen sie wieder den Arzt…  
Ich melde mich wieder.  
Vickie S.“  
  
  
„Tja, unser Klient ist wohl nach wie vor unpässlich“, informierte ich den Detektiv.  
  
  
Bei der nächsten Tubestation ließ Frank uns raus und wir verabschiedeten uns, um in die Baker Street zurück zu fahren und das Nest abzustellen, bevor wir ins Museum gingen. Obwohl wir wirklich schnell ein Taxi bekamen, hatte Sherlock schon wieder zu zittern begonnen, so dass ich den Cabbie ohne jede Begründung bat, die Heizung aufzudrehen und dafür von meinem Patienten einen verärgerten Blick erntete.  
„Was stört dich denn? Ich habe einfach beobachtet“, murmelte ich.  
  
  
„John. Tee“, kommandierte Sherlock matt, als wir 221b betraten.  
Er schnappte in der Küche seinen Laptop und ich folgerte daraus, dass er sich noch einmal die Fotos der Slipstones ansehen wollte.  
„Willst du gleich ins Museum? Wozu die Eile? Ich kann schnell was zum Lunch kochen – “  
„Zeitverschwendung.“  
„Denkst du, die Verdächtigen sind heute im Museum, weil Slipstone frei hat?“ fragte ich, als ich Wasser aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Wie du sehr richtig bemerkst, rechne ich mit mehreren“, murmelte Sherlock, indem er die Bilddateien aufrief.  
„Die sicher alle um diese Zeit ein anständiges Mittagessen zu sich nehmen“, stichelte ich weiter.  
„Du kannst ja inzwischen hier bleiben und dich voll stopfen“, konterte Sherlock.    
“Du denkst, es sind zwei – wegen des langen Astes – steckt der Gärtner mit drin?“ versuchte ich einzulenken.  
„Ich müsste mir den Schuppen mal ansehen…“  
„Ob die Slipstones selbst so ein Gerüst haben…?“  
„Was alleine noch nichts beweisen oder widerlegen würde…“ brummte er müde. Ich beeilte mich, in die Küche zu kommen. War er mit seinen Ermittlungen festgefahren? Das war gar nicht gut. Was er brauchte, war Unterhaltung, während er sich erholte – keine Probleme…!  
  
„Sieh sie dir auch noch mal an“, befahl der Detektiv und drehte den Laptop um 90°, „was ist das für ein Gebräu?“ fragte er angewidert, als der Geruch aus der Suppentasse in eine Nase stieg.  
„Fertigsuppe. Ein paar Kalorien werden deinen Wärmehaushalt besser regulieren, als heißer Tee“, erklärte ich und hielt ihm einen Löffel hin.  
Er riss mir das Besteck aus der Hand und knurrte: „John, du nervst!“ Um mir zu demonstrieren, dass er es einfach nur hinter sich bringen wollte, um dieses Thema für eine Weile vom Tisch zu haben, löffelte er hastig die Nudelsuppe in sich hinein.  
Es gelang mir, nicht zu grinsen… Ich sah mir die Fotos an, nahm noch mal meine Notizen zur Hand, weil ich die Details zu Evas Freundinnen so gar nicht mehr im Kopf hatte…  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später drängte er mich schon wieder zum Aufbruch. Mit dem Taxi fuhren wir zum ziemlich genau zwei Meilen entfernten Britischen Museum und mir fiel ein, dass das Gebäude rechts an die Montague Street grenzte, wo sowohl Sherlock als auch Lestrade ein paar Jahre gewohnt hatten. Bedauerlicherweise konnte ich nicht an das anknüpfen, was Greg mir erzählt hatte…      
„Du hast mal hier um die Ecke gewohnt, nicht?“ fragte ich beiläufig. Für einen Moment runzelte er die Brauen. „Oh, ja. Ich habe Mike in meinem Forum informiert, dass er mir dorthin keine Post mehr schicken soll.“  
„Was ist passiert? Hast du mit deinen Experimenten die Bude abgefackelt?“    
„Ach was. Aber die Richtung stimmt. Es hat natürlich hin und wieder…ungewöhnlich gerochen. Manchmal auch verbrannt. Ich hab’ nicht reagiert, wenn mich jemand bei meinen Experimenten stören wollte. Diese Idioten haben dreimal die Feuerwehr gerufen. Dreimal! Beim dritten Mal war ich in einer kniffligen Ermittlung und war gerade in meinem Gedächtnispalast beschäftigt. Sie haben die Wohnung aufgebrochen!“ schimpfte Sherlock wütend. „Was lachst du?“ unterbrach er sich beleidigt.  
„Sherlock, brave Bürger und gute Nachbarn machen so was! Es hätte ebenso gut sein können, dass du wegen eines Schwelbrandes an einer Rauchvergiftung krepierst, solche Dinge passieren. Und das war dann der Kündigungsgrund?“  
„Nein. Mein Vermieter kam drauf, dass ich die Batterie aus dem Rauchmelder entfernt hatte…“  
Okay…gleich Morgen würde ich einfach mal nachsehen…!  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung suchte Sherlock als Erstes den Museumsshop auf. Er sah sich das Schmuckangebot an und fragte schließlich die Verkäuferin an der Kasse: „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte, nächste Woche sollen doch die Juwelen der Boudicca wieder im Original ausgestellt werden. Gibt es da keine Neuauflage der Repliken?“  
„Oh, doch, die gibt es. Das war ja damals ein richtiger Verkaufsschlager. Die erste Lieferung ist bereits im Haus aber noch nicht ausgepackt – da komme ich jetzt unmöglich dran: Sie sehen ja, was hier heute los ist und wir sind unterbesetzt.“      
Sherlock seufzte Mitleid erregend. „Die Repliken sind aus Bronze?“  
„Sie werden in zwei Ausführungen angeboten: Sterlingsilber vergoldet und Bronze zaponiert.“  
„Sie haben sicher nicht dieselbe Größe wie die Originale, oder?“  
„Du liebe Zeit, nein. Nicht mal die Größenverhältnisse sind maßstabsgetreu.“  
„Hatten Sie Angst, jemand würde die Originale durch die Repliken ersetzen?“ fragte Sherlock augenzwinkernd in scherzhaftem Ton.  
Die Verkäuferin lachte. „Naja, der Hauptgrund ist der: Die Originale sind schon ziemlich groß und auch schwer. Die Gewandfibel würde die meisten modernen Kleidungsstücke ruinieren, die Ohrringe wären unerträglich. Die Brosche ist etwa halb so groß wie das Original und auch nur etwa halb so dick. Die Ohrringe sind dagegen fast genauso groß, bestehen aber aus je zwei geprägten Blechhälften und einer Kunststofffüllung, die die Stücke stabiler macht. Ähnliches gilt für den Armreif. Aber das sehen Sie ja dann… Ich müsste jetzt wirklich…“  
„Ich sehe schon…doch nicht so geeignet als Geschenk für meine Freundin, trotzdem danke.“  
„Oh, warum kaufen Sie ihr nicht einen Bastet-Anhänger aus Gold? Die katzengestaltige ägyptische Liebesgöttin – Ihre Freundin wird hingerissen sein. Eine Bastet zu verschenken ist praktisch ein Liebeserklärung!“  
„Nicht, wenn man gegen Katzenhaare allergisch ist…“, schmunzelte der Detektiv. „Haben Sie vielen Dank.“          
  
Wenn er wollte, konnte er richtig sozial auftreten…er war nur fast immer zu egozentrisch dazu. Er rechnete also wirklich mit einem Raub hier im Museum…? War es denkbar, dass das Verschwinden von Evas Replik nur zu dessen Vorbereitung diente? Aber was war dann mit den verkehrten Steinen!? Und wieso wurde dazu noch Evas Schmuck benötigt, wenn es ohnehin schon eine Replik gab, nämlich die, die hier die letzten Jahre ausgestellt worden war?  
Natürlich konnte ich diese Fragen nicht hier im Museum stellen. Sherlock schlängelte sich derweil durch die Besucherströme Richtung „Römisches Britannien“ und ich hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Irgendwann sah ich ihn vor einer Vitrine stehen und wusste, dass er am Zielpunkt angelangt war.  
  
Das waren sie also. Jetzt wurde mir auch der Ausdruck „Kronjuwelen“ verständlich: Das Set enthielt zwar keine Krone. Aber die Stücke waren derartig unpraktisch, ja geradezu lästig groß, dass sie womöglich wirklich nur zu bestimmten zeremoniellen Anlässen getragen worden waren. Waren Evas Repliken ebenso groß? Zu welchen Gelegenheiten trug sie sie dann bloß? Und wie konnte irgendjemand ernsthaft annehmen, eine Elster, wäre imstande, den Armreif oder die Fibel zu stibitzen?  
Für mich ergab das alles noch keinen rechten Sinn!  
  
Sherlock setzte sich ohne Vorwarnung in Bewegung und schlängelte sich erneut durch die Ausstellungsräume. An einigen Schmuckvitrinen stoppte er zwar – aber derartig kurz, dass er die Bilder wohl mit der Schnelligkeit einer Digitalkamera abspeicherte.  
Nach einer Weile glaubte ich allerdings zu verstehen, wohinter er her war. Was, wenn es um andere Stücke ging? Wenn das Verschwinden des Bronzeschmucks nur auf eine falsche Fährte führen sollte?  
Ich beschloss, mir nicht weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und sah mich um. Irgendwann blieb mein Blick an einer hübschen, schlanken Frau hängen. Sie trug ihr schwarzes Haar offen. Es war ihr im Weg, wann immer sie sich über eine der tischhohen Vitrinen an der Fensterfront beugte. Sie hob die Hand, um das nach vorn über die Schultern fallende Haar zurück zu streichen, hielt es schließlich im Nacken fest und ließ dabei eine breite altmodische silberne Armspange sehen.  
„Bin gleich wieder da“, raunte ich Sherlock zu. Ich näherte mich der Frau von hinten - natürlich nicht, ohne mir augenscheinlich den Inhalt der Vitrinen anzusehen - und warf schließlich aus knapp zwei Yards Entfernung einen Blick auf das Schmuckstück und das Profil der Frau: Kein Zweifel: Veronica Gates, die Designerin hatte die Armspange mit den Granatsteinen geklaut! Da ich allerdings nicht wusste, wie Sherlock weiter vorzugehen gedachte und speziell dieses Stück nur von vergleichsweise geringem Wert war, zog ich mich zurück. Doch Sherlock stand nicht mehr da, wo ich ihn gerade verlassen hatte. Seufzend sah ich mich um. Ging in den nächsten Raum. Kein dunkler Lockenkopf zu sehen.  
  
Schließlich zückte ich mein Handy und tippte eine SMS.  
  
“Veronica Gates: Armspange Ag Granat 3inch. Wo bist du?“  
  
Keine Antwort. Unschlüssig folgte ich weiter der Richtung, in die sich Sherlock bewegt hatte und stellte verärgert fest dass ich mir Sorgen zu machen begann. Natürlich war es grundsätzlich albern, sich Gedanken zu machen, wenn ein ausgewachsener Mann in den Dreißigern am helllichten Sonntagnachmittag gerade Mal eine Viertelstunde in einer Menschenmasse untergetaucht war, aber immerhin handelte es sich um Sherlock Holmes…! Seit dem Besichtigungstermin unserer Wohnung heute vor fünf Wochen hatte er kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich beinahe umbringen zu lassen und wenn ihm in diesem Gewühl bei der stickigen Luft her drin schlecht werden sollte, wäre das auch keine wirkliche Überraschung für mich. Aber langsam keimte in mir der Verdacht, dass er vielleicht nur darauf gewartet hatte, mir zu entwischen, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen, das ich nicht gutheißen würde.  
  
Endlich kam doch eine SMS:  
  
„14: 19 Portal. Taxi wartet. SH“  
  
Ich beeilte mich, nach draußen zu kommen, sah das Taxi und rannte das letzte Stück.  
Als ich gerade auf der Rückbank gelandet war und noch nicht einmal die Tür richtig hinter mir geschlossen hatte, fuhr der Wagen schon los. Zu gerne hätte ich Sherlock gefragt, was er inzwischen getrieben hatte, zumal ich auch etwas sauer war, dass er über eine dreiviertel Stunde nicht geantwortet hatte. Aber ich würde jetzt ohnehin keine Erklärung bekommen.  
„Wir werden ein klein wenig später kommen, als vereinbart. Aber noch im Rahmen“, stellte er fest. „Miss Copper wohnt in einer Art Öko-Kommune auf einer alten Farm, die zum Teil als Gnadenhof dient. Sie sagte, sie hätten sie „Follyfoot-Farm genannt. Sollte mir das etwas sagen?“  
Der Name brachte mich zum lächeln und weckte fast verschüttete nostalgische Gefühle. Ich war zwar nicht alt genug, um die Erstausstrahlung der Serie gesehen zu haben, aber ich kannte sie und hatte die Bücher als Kind gelesen.  
„Monica Dickens, eine Urenkelin von Charles ließ einige Jugendromane auf einer Farm dieses Namens spielen. Anfang der Siebziger Jahre gab es eine Fernsehserie dazu. Wie viel hast du ihr erzählt?“  
„Nur dass sie nicht ausplaudern soll, dass Rory mich beauftragt hat und dass seine Sorge durchaus berechtigt ist. Aber es scheint, dass sie ein wirklich gutes Versteck hat.“ Daraufhin  versank Sherlock in nachdenkliches Schweigen und sagte bis zum Ende der Fahrt kein Wort mehr.  
  
  
  
  
 **Il rifugio nel mulino**  
 **(Die Zuflucht in der Mühle)**

  
  
  
Nach einer Weile kam am Rand der Landstraße eine Abzweigung in Sicht, in der ein Planwagen mit zwei Apfelschimmeln stand. Auf dem Kutschbock saß eine Gestalt mit blauem Kopftuch.  
  
"Halten Sie hier", sagte Sherlock und bezahlte den Cabbie, während die Gestalt uns zuzuwinken begann.  
Ich ließ den Detektiv vorgehen.  
  
"Miss Copper? Sherlock Holmes, mein Kollege, Dr. John Watson. Tut mir Leid, dass es etwa später geworden ist…"  
“Guten Tag. Aber ich bitte Sie. Das macht nichts. Springen Sie nur rein, es wird ja nicht wärmer“, lud sie Sherlock ein. Im ersten Moment war ich überrascht, dass er mir den Vortritt ließ, aber dann verstand ich es: Er wollte nicht direkt neben Violet Copper sitzen. Also schwang ich mich hinauf und er folgte. Womöglich hatte er so auch einfach einen besseren Blick auf sie. Sie war hager und groß – oder zumindest eine Sitzriesin, so dass mein Kopf keinerlei Sichtbehinderung zwischen den beiden darstellte. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und unter dem Kopftuch kam ein langer blonder Zopf hervor, der über ihre linke Schulter nach vorn hing.  
"Einige aus der Kommune bieten bisweilen Kutschfahrten an und Reitevents für Kinder und Jugendliche. Aber wir verleihen nur noch ganz selten und an vertrauenswürdige Kunden – da gab es schon zuviel schlechte Erfahrungen."  
"Verstehe, war nicht vor einiger Zeit mal ein Artikel in der Zeitung über diese Farm?" fragte Sherlock. Es klang so, als hätte er wirklich eine Erinnerung an so etwas.  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Nein, Mr. Holmes. Es sollte mal einer erscheinen vor den Sommerferien – wir hätten ihn gut gebrauchen können, aber irgendwie kam es nicht dazu. Ich habe dann später versucht, den Reporter zu erreichen, um nachzufragen, aber anscheinend stimmt seine Nummer nicht mehr...“  
"Seltsam", fand der Detektiv.  
"Ich würde gerne zuerst den Unterschlupf unseres Verdächtigen sehen und ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn wir beide von so wenigen Bewohnern und Besuchern Ihrer Farm gesehen würden, wie irgend möglich."  
"Was Sie mir ja bereits sagten: Wie Sie sehen, habe ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht und deshalb den Planwagen genommen, am besten Sie beide verkrümeln sich ab der nächsten Abzweigung nach hinten bis wir beim Haus sind. Am Wochenende habe ich kein Auto zur Verfügung…"  
Kurz darauf setzte sie noch hinzu: „Hinten sind übrigens auch Decken, allerdings sind die jetzt natürlich auch ziemlich kühl...“  
Wir taten wie uns geheißen, während Miss Copper uns erklärte, wie viele Morgen Land heute noch zur Farm gehörten, dass sie ganzjährig Eier von freilaufenden Hühnern und im Sommer einiges an Obst und Gemüse aus biologischem Anbau verkauften.  
  
Schließlich kamen wir an einen Koppelzaun. "Hier beginnt das Gelände", sagte sie. "ich werde jetzt nichts mehr sagen, bis wir den Wagen im Carport haben, dann muss ich nicht so aufpassen, ob mich jemand sieht. Ich bin nicht gerade für Selbstgespräche bekannt. Bleiben Sie einfach drin, bis ich Sie hole."  
"Okay", sagte ich als Sherlock nichts erwiderte und musterte ihn – wie ich hoffte unauffällig – er wirkte müde und verfroren.  
Auf der Koppel, an der wir vorbeifuhren standen Halbblutpferde, Ponys und ein paar Rinder, später kamen wir auch an Schafen und Ziegen vorbei, augenscheinlich alle in friedlicher Koexistenz. Zuletzt passierten wir in einiger Entfernung einen Teich mit einem Stall für die Hausenten, die dort umher schwammen. Dann kam eine kleine stillgelegte Mühle in Sicht, unter der der Bach hindurchrauschte und den See speiste. Miss Copper lenkte den Planwagen unter einen modernen Carport neben dem Gebäude und sagte, sie werde uns aufschließen und sich dann kurz um die Pferde kümmern.  
  
Im Haus war es nicht gerade warm. Sherlock machte sich sofort daran, Hinterausgang, Eingangstür und Fenster zu untersuchen, eilte die Treppe hinauf, was ich mit einem peinlich berührten Zischen quittierte:  
"Sherlock! Du kannst doch nicht... – !"  
Natürlich konnte er, schließlich war er Sherlock Holmes...!  
Er kam aber bald wieder herunter, spähte dann ungeniert in diesen und jenen Raum, ob die Türen dorthin nun offen standen oder eingeklinkt waren, zuletzt trat er schließlich neben mich und blieb artig dort stehen, als habe er die ganze Zeit mit mir dort gewartet.  
  
Nicht lange danach hörten wir von der Hintertür Geräusche. "Du weißt demnach ziemlich genau, wie lange es dauert, wenn jemand sich ‚kurz um die Pferde kümmern’ geht", stellte ich fest. Er grinste: "Gute Deduktion!"  
  
Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Miss Copper kam herein. "Verzeihung. Ich hätte Ihnen vielleicht zuerst einen Platz anbieten sollen", sagte sie. "Aber kommen Sie…“  
Sie nahm einen Schlüssel von einem Haken und wir folgten ihr zum rückwärtigen Teil des Hauses, wo sie eine Tür aufschloss.  
  
An zwei Wänden des Raumes erstreckten sich über Eck zwei große Volieren, hinter denen eine Art Wintergarten lag. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass sich die Käfige unterteilen ließen. In dem einen befanden sich einige kleinere Jungvögel in Wohngemeinschaft mit mindestens zwei kleinen Igeln, die sich schnell ins welke Laub am Boden zurückzogen, in der anderen saßen und flatterten...fünf...sechs...sieben Elstern.  
Wirklich, ein ausgezeichnetes Versteck. Jetzt verstand ich auch, was Sherlock gemeint hatte...!  
  
"Machen Sie bitte die Tür zu, Doktor", sagte sie und mir wurde klar, dass sie den Käfig öffnen wollte.  
"Reffi! Reffi, komm her!!" rief Miss Copper mit sehr viel höherer Stimme leise. Sie versuchte wohl, Rorys Stimmlage und Tonfall so nahe wie irgend möglich zu kommen. Einer der schwarz-weißen Vögel flatterte auf und ließ sich auf einem in ca einem Yard Höhe montierten Brettchen nahe dem Gitter nieder. Miss Copper öffnete direkt davor ein kleines Türchen im Gitter und ließ den Vogel auf ihre behandschuhten Finger hüpfen. Nach einem Moment des Wartens wandte sie sich langsam mit dem Vogel auf ihrer Hand zu uns um. Vor uns saß zutraulich und unerschrocken Feirefis, genannt Reffi, reckte keck den Hals und wippte mit dem langen schwarzen Schwanz – was irgendwie arrogant wirkte.  
"222g Frechheit", sagte Miss Copper zärtlich und stolz.  
"Ist er bei allen so vertrauensselig?" fragte Sherlock Stirn runzelnd.  
"Er hat wenig Respekt vor Menschen. Aber Rory sagt, dass er um seinen Dad durchaus einen Bogen macht." Sie streichelte mit zwei Fingern über das schimmernde Gefieder. "Aber Rory und mir vertraut er. Mrs Slipstone gibt es nicht offiziell zu, aber sie mag Reffi doch recht gerne. Rory hat sie ein paar Mal heimlich beobachtet, da hat sie ihn mit Leckerbissen gefüttert, mit ihm geredet und ihn sogar zaghaft gestreichelt – " Sie seufzte. "…allerdings war das, bevor er in Verdacht geriet, ein Juwelendieb zu sein...."  
Sie schnickte den Vogel behutsam über Kopfhöhe und er hob ab und flatterte durch den Raum.  
"Miss Copper, bewohnen Sie diese Mühle allein?“  
“Ja, ich bin vor drei Jahren hergezogen, als das mit meinem Verlobten in die Brüche ging – was zuerst eine Notlösung sein sollte, erwies sich dann als – …kleines Paradies. Ich lernte die Vorzüge dieses Ortes schätzen. Die anderen wohnen im Haupthaus und einem umgebauten Stall. Eine Freundin hat hier vorübergehend gewohnt, aber das ist schon über ein Jahr her. Sie ist in den USA. Hin und wieder habe ich mal Logiergäste. Aber im Moment bin ich beruflich sehr eingespannt und froh, wenn ich meine Ruhe habe."  
Reffi landete auf einem Hängeschrank und musterte uns scheinbar herablassend.  
"Wissen die anderen, wie viele Elstern genau Sie hier beherbergen?"  
"Das glaube ich weniger. Außerdem schwankt das. Wenn irgendwo Elstern in Not sind, kann es gut sein, dass man mir das sagt und ich hole sie – manchmal mit Freunden, oder sie werden mir gebracht."  
"Trotzdem. Passen Sie bitte gut auf. Schließen Sie ab, gerade tagsüber! Und nehmen Sie diesen Schlüssel mit – oder verstecken Sie ihn zumindest."  
Miss Copper machte große Augen und zog die Brauen zusammen.  
"Du lieber Himmel! Was befürchten Sie denn?" fragte sie zwischen Erstaunen und Entsetzen.  
"Miss Copper. Die Anschuldigungen gegen diesen Vogel wurden nicht nur als Vorwand vorgebracht, um ihn möglicherweise aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er dient auch einem menschlichen Dieb als willkommener Sündenbock – zumindest bis jetzt noch. Aber wenn sich die Situation ändert, dann wird noch jemand anderes ein mindestens ebenso großes Interesse am Tod dieses Tieres haben wie Mr Slipstone...und zwar dann  –  jemand mit krimineller Energie, der viel zu verlieren hat…"  
"Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an. Dann ist es aber wenigstens nicht Vickie, nicht wahr?"  
"Wenn Vickie uns glauben machen wollte, Reffi sei eine Gazza ladra, dann würde sie keine schweren Armreifen verschwinden lassen", schaltete ich mich ein. "Sie ist nämlich nicht blöd."  
“Das hatte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können, habe es zumindest gehofft“, sagte Miss Copper. "Ich kenne sie ja noch von früher..."  
"Womöglich müssen Sie Reffi noch ein paar Tage Unterschlupf gewähren, bis alles geklärt ist", fügte ich hinzu.  
"Das ist von meiner Seite kein Problem. Für Rory wird es hart, denke ich...“  
"Wann haben Sie ihn wieder im Unterricht?" fragte  Sherlock.  
"Morgen. Übermorgen ist er in der Naturschutz-AG."  
"Gut. Er wird vielleicht mit jemandem reden wollen – und mit wem sollte er sonst über Reffi sprechen... Sollte er morgen nicht in der Schule sein, dann schreiben Sie ihm eine Mail." riet ich.  
"Ist er krank?"  
"Es hat wohl einige Aufregung gegeben dieses Wochenende...", antwortete ich vage.  
"Sprechen Sie mit niemandem darüber", sagte Sherlock eindringlich.  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, dass von unserer Kommune jemand da mit drin hängt?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
"Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nur mittelbar, als ahnungslose Informationsquelle...Haben Sie Fotos? Von einem Fest, Jugendveranstaltungen vielleicht...?"  
Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm ein kleines Stückchen rohes Fleisch heraus.  
Reffi flog sofort los und kreiste gierig über seiner Beute  
„Ja. Hol’s dir, Reffi!“ Er landete, griff mit der Kralle nach dem Stück und riss sich mit dem Schnabel Fetzen ab.  
“Auf dem Rechner im Büro sind welche. Den benutze ich aber normalerweise nicht...", erklärte sie etwas ratlos.  
"Nun, vielleicht wird es dann demnächst doch noch mal ein Interview geben. Allerdings würde ich diesmal dafür sorgen, dass es wirklich in eine Zeitung kommt. Nicht unter meinem Namen, versteht sich. Haben Sie diesen Journalisten damals gesehen?"  
"Leider nein. – Moment: Denken Sie etwa, dass das ein Vorwand war, um hier zu spionieren...!?"  
"Durchaus denkbar. Manchmal können Freischaffende ihre Arbeiten aber auch einfach nicht verkaufen..."  
"Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf... Also, ich kann versuchen, unauffällig an die Fotos heranzukommen", sagte Violet Copper und sperrte Reffi problemlos wieder ein.  
"Das wäre nicht schlecht. Aber: Es müsste wirklich unverdächtig sein. – Miss Copper…wie ist das eigentlich: Wird Rory von der Schule abgeholt?“  
“Ja. Meistens von der Mutter oder einer ihrer Freundinnen, deren Tochter in der Parallelklasse aber nicht immer zur gleichen Zeit aus hat. Von den Kindern, die abgeholt werden gibt es jeweils eine Liste mit den Personen, die dazu berechtigt sind. Das wird streng gehandhabt. – Weshalb wollen Sie das wissen?“    
„Bis jetzt scheint noch niemand zu ahnen, dass Rory seinen Freund weggebracht hat. Aber sollte erst einmal der Verdacht aufkommen, rücken Sie ziemlich schnell ins Blickfeld…    
Nun Miss Copper: Das war's zumindest fürs Erste. Könnten Sie uns auf dem Rückweg in die andere Richtung um das Gelände kutschieren?"  
  
Natürlich konnte sie. Was sie nicht ahnte – und was mir äußerst unangenehm war: Die Zeit, in der Violet Copper wieder anspannte, nutzte der Detektiv nochmals, um nach oben zu verschwinden…  
  
Als uns Miss Copper sagte, wir könnten einsteigen, drückte sie uns je eine Decke in die Hand. „Die sind wenigstes warm. Diese Strecke dauert noch etwas länger, ca. 40 min.“ Also war auch ihr vorhin aufgefallen, dass der Detektiv fror…  
Sherlock breitete die Decke über seine Beine und starrte nachdenklich nach draußen. Er brummte nicht mal, als ich ihm die zweite Decke über den Rücken hängte.  
Etwa nach zwanzig Minuten bestellte er ein Taxi.  
Bis wir zuhause sein würden, wäre es fast sechs Uhr und dann gab es noch eine Menge durchzusprechen.  
  
  
  
 **L’occasione fà il ladro**  
  
  
  
Als wir endlich zuhause eintrafen, dämmerte es bereits. Gerade schloss ich die Haustür hinter uns, als Mrs Hudson den Kopf zu ihrer Wohnungstür herausstreckte.  
"Sherlock! Da sind Sie ja. Ich hatte heute Mittag schon mal bei Ihnen reinschauen wollen, aber Sie waren ja schon wieder unterwegs. Also der Handwerker kommt morgen gegen 15 Uhr wegen des Fensters. Wo treiben Sie sich nur wieder den ganzen Tag herum bei der Kälte? John, können Sie ihn denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen bremsen? Er war doch gerade erst so krank...!"  
"Es gut mir gut, Mrs Hudson", behauptete Sherlock beschwichtigend.  
"So sehen Sie aber nicht aus, mein Lieber…", erwiderte sie unbeirrt und mit einem zärtlichen Unterton.  
"Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte. Wir müssen den Fall besprechen. Es ist einfacher, wenn die Eindrücke noch frisch sind", erklärte der Detektiv höflich aber kühl. Ich warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während ich ihm in den ersten Stock folgte.  
  
Er musste nichts sagen. Ich drehte die Heizung hoch, setzte Teewasser auf und heizte den Kamin an, während er Mantel und Schal ablegte, sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und seine Denkerpose einnahm.  
Nachdem ich Tee und  –versuchsweise – etwas Gebäck auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte, holte ich meinen Laptop und versuchte, zu notieren, was ich heute erfahren hatte. Bald stellte ich frustriert fest, dass den wenigen unbefriedigenden Antworten und Informationen eine Überzahl von neuen verwirrenden Fragen gegenüber stand.  
  
Sherlock richtete sich unterdessen auf und widmete sich seinem Laptop und seinem Tee.  
Nach einer Weile befahl er:  
"John. Schreib eine Mail an Eva. Sie soll so bald wie möglich ihre Freundinnen einladen. Am besten direkt morgen zum Frühstück. Wenn sie sie nicht auf einen Termin bekommt, dann eben getrennt. Und sie soll weiter Schmuck herumliegen lassen. Vor allem in der Schale auf der Garderobe." Er schob mir seinen Laptop zu, den er eben hochgefahren hatte. "Und ich muss wissen, wann der Gärtner und der Klavierlehrer planmäßig wieder kommen."  
  
Ich saß also vor Sherlocks Mailbox, in die er sich bereits eingeloggt hatte.  
"Oh, du hast eine Mail von Rory. Anscheinend geht es ihm besser. Keine Viertelstunde alt", bemerkte ich, angenehm überrascht.  
"Lies vor..."  
  
"...'Hallo, Sherlock, hallo, John,  
  
es ist wieder etwas von Mums Schmuck verschwunden. Etwas mit Smaragden, was sie am Samstag anhatte. Dafür hat Reffi ja wohl ein Alibi! Aber ich will noch nicht verraten, dass ich ihn weg gebracht habe und erst recht nicht, wo er jetzt ist!  
Vielleicht wissen Sie es ja schon. Mein Vater hat mir am Wochenende gezeigt, wie man schießt. Das war ja so weit noch richtig cool. Aber dann fing er an, Vögel abzuknallen und wollte, dass ich es auch versuche! Deshalb muss ich wissen, was Sie herausgefunden haben. Bitte antworten Sie mir asap.  
  
Gruß Rory  
  
PS.: Ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr, dass Vicki dahinter steckt.'  
  
  
Armes Kerlchen. Sicher haben sie ihm nicht mal von dem Nest erzählt", kommentierte ich die Mail.  
"Tja, noch kann ich ihm nicht viel sagen...Außer...dass seine Mutter auch nicht glaubt, dass es Feirefis ist, …dass wir ihn gesehen haben und es ihm gut geht...und dass er wirklich noch dort bleiben sollte, bis alles geklärt ist. Er hat recht...Am Besten, er fragt seine Mutter, ob sie Reffi gesehen hat, damit der Rest der Familie keinen Verdacht schöpft...  
Und...wenn er die nächste Zeit zuhause ist, soll er die Augen offen halten. Ich glaube, aus dem linken Sessel vor dem Kamin müsste er im Spiegel einen ganz guten Blick auf die Garderobe haben...Aber er soll keinesfalls eingreifen, sondern nur beobachten! Und er muss sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass wenn er jemandes Gesicht in einem Spiegel sieht, diese Person auch ihn sehen kann..." Er überlegte noch einen Moment. "Ja, schreib ihm das. Frag ihn, wann er morgen in der Schule ist und wann sein Klavierlehrer wieder kommt. Und dann die Mail an seine Mutter..."  
  
Ich machte mich an die Arbeit, speicherte aber beide Mails zunächst als Entwurf ab und überließ sie Sherlock zur Kontrolle, denn für mich war der Fall so verworren, dass ich nicht sicher war, wirklich alles bedacht zu haben. Aber der Detektiv schickte beide Mails ab, ohne etwas zu ändern oder zu sagen...  
  
  
"Gut. Du hast Fragen?" sagte er dann.  
  
"Allerdings. Also jemand gibt sich irrsinnig Mühe...riskiert sogar, einen Komplizen ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, um uns glauben zu machen, Reffi klaue tatsächlich metallisch glänzende Gegenstände – ganz wie das Klischee es verlangt..."  
"Sehr richtig. Der Komplize ist ein Risiko – jedenfalls wenn er nur dafür ins Boot geholt wurde..." Sherlock tippte etwas in seinen Laptop.  
"Es hat zunächst den Anschein, als hätte der Vogel damit angefangen, aber dann bekam er mindestens einen menschlichen Trittbrettfahrer – oder sogar mehrere, die zu gierig wurden und die nicht bedachten, dass ein Vogel, der nicht mal ein halbes Pfund wiegt, gar kein Interesse hat, schwere Armreifen wegzuschleppen." Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich eingeschnappt geklungen hatte. "Diese – dummen Fehler, diese Plumpheit – ärgert dich das denn nicht?" setzte ich deshalb hinzu.  
"So soll es aussehen, John. Unelegant. Stümperhaft... Frei nach dem Motto ‚l'occasione fà il ladro' – womit wir schon wieder bei einer komischen Oper von Rossini wären... Und warum nimmt unser Krimineller das Nest einer Rabenkrähe? –  Aus Unwissenheit...?"  
"Es stand kein Elsternnest zur Verfügung", erklärte ich schlicht.  
"Im Garten der Slipstones nicht. Sehr richtig. Das einzige Elsternnest hat Slipstone selbst zerstört. Aber anderswo hätte man sicher eines auftreiben können, wenn man es gewollt hätte…"  
"Du meinst: Man wollte nicht...?“  
Sherlock nickte nur während er tippte.  
„Du hast meine SMS bekommen. Was ist mit Veronica Gates?"  
"Tja, was meinst du?" fragte Sherlock kryptisch lächelnd zurück – und tippte noch etwas.  
"Es ist nicht gerade der Coup eines Profis, geklauten Schmuck einfach selbst zu tragen – umso weniger, wenn man sich weiterhin im Umkreis des Opfers aufhält", bemerkte ich.  
"Ganz richtig. Das ist höchst unprofessionell. Und deshalb bin ich ziemlich sicher, es ist eine Sackgasse. Trotzdem sollten wir morgen einmal bei einem Pfandleiher vorbeischauen, der manchmal ziemlich gut über heiße Ware Bescheid weiß..."  
"Aber es war genau diese Armspange. Ich habe mir eben das Foto noch einmal angesehen... und laut Versicherungspolice ist es ein antikes Einzelstück. Soll uns der Diebstahl des Bronzesets in die Irre führen? Oder war sich der Dieb nicht im Klaren darüber, dass es bloß Bronze ist? Der Materialwert vieler anderer verschwundener Stücke ist weit höher."  
"Tja, verwirrend, nicht...?" lächelte Sherlock. "Es ist ein ganz kleines bisschen wie diese Sache, die gerade vor fünf Wochen in Ägypten abgelaufen ist."  
"Ägypten? – Was, du meinst diese Vandalen in Kairo in der ‚Nacht des Zorns’…?" fragte ich erstaunt.  
"...und auch in Memphis…und noch irgendwo... Anfangs schienen es bloß randalierende Aufständische zu sein, die die Artefakte aus Protest und Frust zerstörten. Aber später wurde klar: Es sind auch Stücke verschwunden. Auch Schmuck übrigens. Und: Diese Originalexponate sind alle nicht versichert!"  
"Das muss irgendwie an mir vorbeigerauscht sein...", stellte ich verwirrt fest.  
"Dass neben ca 70 zerstörten Exponaten in Kairo auch welche gestohlen worden sind, war erst am 14. Februar in den Nachrichten.  – Valentinstag. Du erinnerst dich sicher... Naja und bald danach hatten wir genug damit zu tun, uns auf Isfahan vorzubereiten..."  
  
Richtig...der Einbruch bei „Norma“ am Montagabend, Mittwochs unser Zusammentreffen mit Kathleen und Ken, in der Nacht darauf Mycrofts Besuch als Penner...  
  
"Hast du andere Exponate gefunden, zu denen Eva auch Repliken besitzt?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nur zwei. Und die sind recht unspektakulär."  
"Und was hast du sonst getrieben, nachdem du ...mir entwischt warst?"  
Er schmunzelte: "Ich war sozusagen hinter der Bühne und habe mir die Alarmanlage angesehen."  
"Heimlich!? Was, wenn man dich erwischt hätte?!" entfuhr es mir.  
"Hat man aber nicht", erwiderte er trocken.  
"Du gehst also wirklich davon aus, dass jemand die Original-Juwelen stehlen und durch eine Kopie ersetzen will, nicht wahr?"  
"Genau, John. Ich bin aber noch nicht ganz sicher, wie das mit der Wiederausstellung des Originals zusammen passen wird. Ich habe mehrere Theorien und laufe Gefahr, mich zu früh festzulegen..."  
"Aber warum dann nicht einfach die vorhandene Replik zurücktauschen, die jetzt in der Vitrine liegt? Oder... – weißt du, was mit dieser Replik passieren soll?"  
"Sicher weiß ich das. Sie geht nach Norfork, ins Norwich Castle Museum."  
"Der Ausgrabungsort! ...natürlich..." Darauf hätte ich kommen können...  
"Aber Evas Replik hat vielleicht nicht nur die falschen Steine – ich meine, wenn sie die Originalmaße hätte, dann wären die Stücke praktisch nicht tragbar, oder? Also, wann hat sie sie überhaupt schon getragen...?"  
"Sehr gut John! – Zwei der Fragen, die ich morgen stellen werde..."  
"Aber was – ...was macht man mit dem Original?" rief ich ratlos aus. "Man kann es nicht ausstellen, keine Frau würde es tragen – jedenfalls das Meiste davon nicht, man kann es nicht mal versichern lassen und auch wenn es massives Gold ist, lohnt es den ganzen Aufwand doch kaum, wenn man es einfach nur einschmilzt? Sind denn die Exponate im britischen Museum versichert? Also, könnte man eine Ablöse von der Versicherung erpressen? Ist das das Motiv?"  
Sherlock nickte bestätigend. "Warum klaut man einmalige Stücke? Was könnte jemand anfangen – zB mit Werken von Picasso, Matisse, Warhole oder auch mit alten Meistern? John, es gibt genügend durchgeknallte Sammler, denen der pure heimliche Besitz solcher Dinge Millionen und Milliarden wert ist, weil er ihnen eine immense und völlig irrationale Befriedigung verschafft, ...so krank uns das vorkommen mag..."  
Davon gehört oder gelesen hatte ich...trotzdem war es mir unwirklicher als Science Fiction vorgekommen...  
“Ja, da ist was dran…denkst du, es gibt einen Auftraggeber? Ich frage mich... – Sag mal – seit wann notierst du dir eigentlich so viel?“ unterbrach ich mich plötzlich überrascht.  
  
Sherlock hielt inne und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. "Gut beobachtet, John", seufzte er leise.  
"Bist du okay?" fragte ich beunruhigt. Er sah mich an, lächelte schief und erklärte: "Meine Gedanken sind wie... – wie Seifenblasen...ich habe das Gefühl, dass jede Idee, jede Deduktion gleich wieder –  ...platzt, als müsste ich ständig von vorn anfangen, wenn ich es nicht festhalte..." Seine Stimme hatte nicht ganz die gewohnte Festigkeit. Ich vermochte mir nicht auszumalen, wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen machen musste.  
"Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an! Fühlst du dich krank?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Mein Gedächtnispalast war noch vor ein paar Tagen genau so eine Stätte der Verwüstung wie die Antikensammlung des Ägyptischen Museums...", grinste er. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach doch noch zu erschöpft...mental...mehr als mir klar war..."  
  
In diesem verdammten Augenblick kündigte ein Signal das Eintreffen einer Mail an.  
Sherlock sah sofort nach: „Aha, das ist gut…Sie will mit Veronica Gates und Gladys Kelley um 9:30 frühstücken. Marylin Garrett kommt um 16:30 zum Tee. Der Gärtner ist ebenfalls für den Vormittag angekündigt und der Klavierlehrer kommt um 13:30…Sehr gut...“  
„Klingt nach einem stressigen Zeitplan…“, befand ich. „Aber wenigstens scheint Rory für die Schule fit genug zu sein… – ...Du hast wieder Kopfschmerzen“, stellte ich übergangslos fest.  
„Etwas, ja…vielleicht die stickige Luft im Museum... Lass uns essen gehen…mir wäre nach Chinesisch…aber – nicht ins Royal China… gehen wir in den Phoenix Palace in der Glenworth Street, der ist keine 200 Yards entfernt…“  
  
Überrascht stimmte ich zu.  
Natürlich hätte ich kochen können – sicher nicht so gut, aber Sherlock hätte dann einfach auf seinem Sofa bleiben können…aber wenn er es schon vorschlug..., wenn er schon beabsichtigte, etwas zu essen – denn so hörte sich das ja an...  – , dann würde ich den Teufel tun und ihm reinreden...!  
  
…’…aber – nicht ins Royal China…’…  
  
Da waren wir in den ersten Stunden des 30. Januar gewesen…dort hatten wir wenige Tage darauf den falschen Chinesen gejagt und in jener Nacht hatte ein gewisser Charlie den Tod gefunden…Ich sah seine auf die Sonnenuhr gespießte Leiche noch vor mir…und was später gefolgt war, jagte mir immer noch einen Schauder über den Rücken… Ich war Mitwisser, war Komplize…es fühlte sich noch immer fremd und unwirklich an – und doch wusste ich, ich war ich genau da, wo ich sein sollte:  
  
An der Seite von Sherlock Holmes.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu den Plünderungen in der „Nacht des Zorns“:  
> http://www.spiegel.de/thema/kunstdiebstaehle/dossierarchiv-3.html  
> Vor allem:  
> http://www.spiegel.de/kultur/gesellschaft/aegyptisches-museum-in-kairo-pluenderer-raubten-zahlreiche-kunstwerke-a-745493.html
> 
> *******************
> 
> (* Die so genannte „Juwelenarie“ für Koloratursopran aus Charles Gounods Oper “Faust“ („Marguerite“): Gretchen findet in ihrer Kammer ein Schmuckkästchen (das Faust und Mephisto dort platziert haben, um sie zu verführen) mit einem Set bestehend aus Ohrringen, Collier und Armband – und kann nicht widerstehen, sie anzuprobieren – und sich vorzustellen, sie sei eine Prinzessin.)


	17. Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 3: Krise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat sich Sherlock nur zu viel zugemutet - oder ist er am Ende ernsthaft krank? 
> 
> John macht sich Sorgen und versucht, Sherlock zu vertreten.  
> Dabei kommt er einem üblen Betrugsfall auf die Spur...

**Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 3: Krise**  
  
  
  
 **Una cena al ristorante cinese**  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte – wohl irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden und ohne zu wissen, warum…  
  
  
  
Sherlock war seltsam gewesen gestern Abend…  
…ein wenig neben der Spur und menschlicher als er sich sonst meistens in der Öffentlichkeit gab…  
  
Er hatte mir die Platzwahl beim Chinesen überlassen…  
…und als ich – …mehr aus Höflichkeit und Smalltalk – und um zu signalisieren “Wir müssen nicht über den Fall reden“ – gefragt hatte, was er hier empfehlen könne, hatte er mir prompt die drei Gerichte genannt, die ich bei den Besuchen im Royal China bestellt gehabt hatte. Dann hatte er hinzugesetzt, dass die Internetbewertungen fast durchweg enthusiastisch seien, auch wenn er sich da lieber auf das untere Drittel des Türknopfs verließ.    
Als der Kellner kam, hatte er mich das allererste Mal gefragt: „Was nimmst du, John?“  
  
Dann war er in Schweigen versunken.  
  
Ich hatte zunächst meinen Blick durch den gut besetzten Gastraum schweifen lassen und mich zu fragen begonnen, was Sherlock aus der Beobachtung dieser Leute wohl deduzieren würde…etwa bei diesem missgestimmten Paar, das mit der vielleicht dreizehnjährigen übellaunigen Tochter an einem Tisch saß – als herrsche gerade mal eben ein äußerst empfindlicher Waffenstillstand…ich hatte mich sofort an Vicki und ihre Eltern erinnert gefühlt…  
Aber natürlich hatte ich Sherlock nicht ermuntern wollen, in der Öffentlichkeit wildfremde Menschen bloßzustellen… Und wenn er nicht über den Fall reden wollte – gut, der erforderte ohnehin mehr Diskretion, als Eva selbst ihm bisher zugebilligt hatte. Vielleicht brauchte er das jetzt: Sich selbst abzuhalten von seiner Arbeit, weil er sonst nicht abschalten konnte…  
Trotzdem: Dass er tatsächlich etwas zu essen bestellt hatte – eine Fischpfanne – war erstaunlich. Es hätte eine Erleichterung für mich sein sollen, dass er sich so vernünftig zeigte …aber ich hatte verärgert festgestellt, dass es mich …beunruhigte. Warum bloß…?  
Weil er in der vergangenen Nacht versucht hatte, sich wach zu halten und mindestens zweimal gescheitert war? Weil er es vielleicht nur tat, damit ich mir keine Sorgen machte, weil ich ihm damit auf die Nerven ging…? Oder weil er wirklich immer noch allzu deutlich spürte, dass er wirklich an seine Grenzen gestoßen war und hatte einsehen müssen, dass er immer noch geschwächt war…?  
  
Ich hatte mir einzureden versucht, dass ich mir zu viele Gedanken machte...  
  
Später war Sherlock aus seiner Versunkenheit aufgetaucht, hatte anerkennende Bemerkungen über das Essen gemacht und irgendwann ganz plötzlich ein Stück Geflügel von meinem Teller gemopst…!  
„He! Die Elster färbt ab“, war es mir rausgerutscht. Überrascht und grinsend hatte ich es gesagt – aber ich hatte ihn damit an den Fall erinnert – und das hätte ich lieber vermieden…  
Aber er hatte gelächelt und gesagt: “Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Feirefis zwar damit gerechnet hat, dass das Fleisch für ihn ist, dass er aber artig gewartet hat, bis Miss Copper ihn aufforderte, es sich zu holen…?“  
„Das schien mir auch so“, hatte ich zugestimmt. „Aber vielleicht ist er nicht bei allen so…als Lehrerin muss Miss Copper…naja Qualitäten einer Dompteurin haben…Margret ist da wohl anders…und immerhin: Miss Copper nannte Reffi ‚222g Frechheit’ – auch wenn das sehr liebevoll klang...“  
„Kann gut sein. Und wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, …denkt, dass er nicht erwischt wird…“, spekulierte der Detektiv.  
Schwupp – hatte er schon wieder seine Gabel in ein Stück Ente gepiekst und von meinem Teller stibitzt...  
„Ganz bestimmt“, hatte ich ihm beigepflichtet, weiter geredet – und mir insgeheim vorgenommen, mich zu revanchieren…einfach aus Prinzip…konnte ich ja nicht auf mir sitzen lassen…!  
Also hatte ich, während ich redete, ein Stück auf seinem Teller anvisiert – aber im nächsten Moment hatten sich unsere Gabeln verhakt. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich genau in die Zwischenräume der Zinken gezielt und getroffen…  
Und dann hatte er mit triumphierendem Lächeln in aller Ruhe mit seinen Essstäbchen in der Rechten auf meinem Teller einen Pilz eingeklemmt…  
„Ach…? Für so was hast du Platz auf deiner Festplatte? Essen mit Stäbchen?“ hatte ich amüsiert gespöttelt. Ich hatte keinerlei Ärger empfunden…anscheinend war er guter Laune, das hatte Vorrang vor gutem Benehmen, …jedenfalls, wenn wir in so einer versteckten Ecke eines Restaurants saßen…  
„Schon…bezaubernd, diese Vögel…elegantes Outfit, edel, nicht protzig und ein nonchalantes, selbstbewusstes Auftreten…“  
„...frech, arrogant…“ hatte ich ihn grinsend korrigiert und es mir grade noch verkniffen, zu sagen: “Tja, an wen erinnern die mich bloß…?“  
„Es war dir nicht recht, dass ich mir die Mühle auf eigene Faust angesehen habe…“, sagte er mit leisem Bedauern.  
„Sherlock, du bist nicht die Polizei. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst! Bei Klienten – oder bei Personen, die zumindest denken, sie wären deine Klienten, mag es ja gehen – aber, wenn sie dich heute im Museum verhaftet hätten...! – du weißt, was mir am Valentinstag passiert ist…!“  
Er hatte das eine Stäbchen beiseite gelegt, mit dem Übrigen einen frittierten Tintenfischring aufgehoben und – ihn in das Häufchen Reis auf meinem Teller geschleudert – wo er wohlbehalten gelandet war…  
  
„Okay, aber den Tischtuchtrick möchte ich zuerst zuhause sehen, bevor du ihn in einem Restaurant durchführst…“, hatte ich grinsend festgestellt und den mir zugeflogenen panierten „Dichtungsring“ verspeist…    
  
Als Sherlock schließlich nach der Rechnung gefragt hatte, waren uns die unvermeidlichen Glückkekse gebracht worden…  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er hier das Prinzip noch nicht herausgefunden, weil er noch nicht oft genug hier gewesen war…falls man hier überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, die Zuteilung der Sprüche zu manipulieren. Aber noch etwas anderes hatte mich dazu gebracht, so zu tun, als bemerke ich die zwei kleinen goldfarbenen Tütchen gar nicht.  
„John.“  
„Hm?“ hatte ich lahm geantwortet und bereits geahnt, dass er mich längst durchschaut hatte – mal wieder…  
„Es…passiert jeden Tag irgendetwas, das mich an ...dieses Fiasko erinnert, oder sonst eine Assoziation an…Vergangenes in mir weckt…pausenlos…weil ich kaum aufhören kann, zu beobachten, zu deduzieren, Muster wieder zu erkennen, die ich schon einmal gesehen habe… Dadurch kommen mir häufig Gedanken, die normale Menschen …traurig machen würden, aber wie du ja weißt, bin ich anders, ich bin ein Soziopath. Es macht mir nichts aus…es ist okay…“  
„Es ist grade Mal einen Monat her – und es war nicht okay. Du warst erschüttert und du hast dir Vorwürfe gemacht“, hatte ich ernst erwidert, wohl wissend, dass er nicht hier und jetzt darauf eingehen würde.  
Er hatte mit einem wegwerfenden, gekünstelten Lachen nach seinem Glückskeks gegriffen und gesagt: „Na komm, lass uns nachsehen, vielleicht spielt sich ja dieser Wirt auch als Konfuzius auf…“ Dann hatte er den Keks ausgepackt, zerbrochen und mir schließlich grinsend den Zettel hingehalten.  
„Ein großer Mensch ist, wer sein Kinderherz nicht verliert.  
(chinesisches Sprichwort) – Das ist wohl die Art des Wirts, dir zu sagen: Ich habe Ihre Albernheiten beobachtet…" hatte ich festgestellt und dabei gelächelt. Er sollte nicht denken, dass ich es ihm übel nahm, wenn er nicht über solche Gefühle sprechen wollte. Vielleicht bildete er sich ein, dass all die „normalen“ Menschen so etwas taten? Vielleicht hatten ihn zu viele Kinder- und Jugendpsychologen ausgequetscht und natürlich hatten ihn die Therapeuten in der Entzugsklinik in zahllosen Einzel- und Gruppensitzungen zum Seelenstriptease gedrängt… Dabei würden die allerwenigsten Männer mit einem anderen, den sie grade Mal fünf Wochen kannten einfach so über ihre Trauer oder gar Selbstzweifel reden… Aber was war schon normal…an ihm, an den letzten fünf Wochen, an unserer…Gemeinschaft…?  
Und natürlich hatte ich dann meinerseits den übrigen Glückskeks geknackt und die Botschaft darin Sherlock wortlos lächelnd über den Tisch gereicht.  
„Freundschaft besteht darin, dass man einander nie im Stich lässt.  
(aus der Mongolei).“  
  
Danach waren wir in einvernehmlichem Schweigen in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt.  
  
Und um seinem untypischen Verhalten noch die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte sich Sherlock mit einem genuschelten „’Nacht John…“ in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen… Gut, dass ich nach dem „Handwerkerbesuch“ am Freitag das Fenster wenigstens wieder mit Pappe abgedichtet hatte…  
  
  
Später in der Nacht hatte ich ihn dann aber doch wieder durch das Wohnzimmer rumoren hören…seine ruhelosen Schritte, den unter seinem Tritt ächzenden Couchtisch…  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem ich unseren Besuch beim Chinesen hatte Revue passieren lassen fühlte ich mich zu wach, um wieder einzuschlafen. Dabei war es erst halb fünf…  
Ich beschloss, mir einen Tee zu machen, musste aber feststellen, dass ich bei mir oben nichts mehr hatte…  
  
Im ersten Stock angekommen, bemerkte ich das Licht im Wohnzimmer und änderte meinen Plan, gleich in die Küche zu gehen. Doch da stand nur noch Sherlocks Laptop mit laufendem Bildschirmschoner, sein Federbett war vom Sofa auf den Boden gerutscht…  
  
Wieso…?  
  
Und dann hörte ich krampfhaftes Würgen und Husten, dazu platschende Geräusche, alles zugleich gedämpft aber mit Hall…  
„Oh, nein…“ murmelte ich und eilte durch die Küche – als ich vor der Badezimmertür stand und hörte, dass er sich immer noch erbrach, trat ich ein.    
Sherlock krümmte sich kniend vor der Kloschüssel, die Unterarme auf die Brille gestützt und rang nach Luft.  
„Sherlock…“  
Abwinkend hob er die Hand in meine Richtung – aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie zitterte.  
Ich beugte mich über ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen  Arm. „Geht schon wieder“, flüsterte er und griff nach der Spülung. „Halt! Nicht!“  
Zu spät. Ich seufzte.  
„Wenn das eine Lebensmittelvergiftung ist, können wir jetzt nur noch raten! Du hast Indizien vernichtet, ausgerechnet du!“ stellte ich kopfschüttelnd fest.  
„Es ist keine Lebensmittelvergiftung", behauptete er . "Ich habe keinen Durchfall und keine Leibschmerzen… Nun hilf mir schon hoch…“  
Mit meiner Unterstützung kam er auf die Beine und taumelte gegen mich wie ein Betrunkener. „Verdammt, ist mir schwindlig…“ Er blieb keuchend stehen und schloss die Augen.  
„Na, komm, du musst dich hinlegen…“  
„Warte…!“ Erneut krümmte er sich, würgte trocken, spuckte dann noch mal in die Toilette und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…anscheinend war’s das…“  
Wortlos legte ich mir seinen Arm um den Nacken, brachte ihn hinaus und setzte ihn auf seinem Bett ab. „Leg dich hin. Ich hole deine Decke“, sagte ich.  
  
Gerade hatte ich sie aufgehoben, als ich hörte, dass sich Sherlock erneut in die Kloschüssel übergab. Ich rannte zurück und als ich die Badezimmertür erreichte, sah ich, wie er sich am Heizungsrohr auf die Füße zog. „Schon gut“, lächelte er matt und wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn. „Jetzt hast du zumindest deine Probe…“ und dann tastete er sich an die Wand gestützt in sein Bett zurück.  
Besorgt folgte ich ihm, sah zu, wie er torkelnd auf der Matratze landete und sich auf dem Rücken ausstreckte. Er presste die Handflächen nach unten, als habe er das Gefühl, dass das Bett unter ihm schaukelte.  
Rasch breitete ich die Decke über seine Beine und nahm seine Hand…überraschenderweise war sie weder heiß noch kalt…der Puls schien ziemlich in Ordnung zu sein. Ich deckte ihn zu und er sah mich an. „Vielleicht einfach zu viel Natriumglutamat…“, vermutete er noch etwas außer Atem.  
„Und du hast keine Schmerzen?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Was?“ fragte er.  
„Ob du Schmerzen hast!“  
„Nichts…nur die Kopfschmerzen, die ich vorher schon hatte…vielleicht hätte ich nicht so viel Aspirin nehmen sollen, das ist ja nicht eben magenfreundlich…“  
„Was heißt das?“ fragte ich alarmiert. „Wieviel hast du – ?“  
„Insgesamt sieben…oder acht…“, beruhigte mich Sherlock (In UK haben die größeren Aspirin 300 mg nicht 500).  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Weniger als zweieinhalb Gramm also?“ frage ich zurück. Das war zwar nicht gut aber als einmalige Dosis noch nicht besorgniserregend – jedenfalls für jemanden mit gesunder Magenschleimhaut…  
Sein Atem roch normal, seine Augen wirkten klar, auch die Pupillengröße schien in Ordnung.  
„Ist es ein Dreh- oder ein Schwankschwindel?“ forschte ich weiter.  
Er sah mich irritiert an.  
„Sherlock? Fühlst du dich benommen?“  
„Nein…nein...ich überlege nur… Ein Drehschwindel, denke ich. Ich war mir über diese Differenzierung bloß bisher gar nicht im Klaren. John, mach’ dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts. Ich versichere dir, ich habe keinerlei Bewusstseinstrübungen. Wahrscheinlich muss ich mich bloß etwas ausruhen. Geh’ wieder in dein Bett…“  
Ich musterte ihn ratlos. Bleich war er gestern ohnehin schon gewesen und er zitterte leicht, seine Stimme klang schwach, aber seine Artikulation war klar, wenn auch leicht schleppend...  
Ich ging in die Küche und holte eine Tupperschüssel und stellte Sherlocks Mageninhalt sicher. …jetzt fing ich auch schon an, unappetitliche Beweismittel in unsere Küche zu bringen… Ich kochte eine halbe Kanne Kamillientee - die gute Mrs. Hudson hatte uns neulich ein paar Beutel dagelassen - und brachte ihn meinem Patienten. Dann stellte ich wieder den Putzeimer ans Bett, kramte Sherlocks Handy aus seiner Manteltasche, legte es auf seinen Nachttisch und fühlte nochmals seinen Puls. Jetzt war er leicht erhöht für einen Ruhepuls... Hatte ich kältere Hände, weil mich dieser nächtliche Notfall erschreckt hatte – oder bekam Sherlock Fieber?  
„Hast du ein Fieberthermometer?“ fragte ich, verärgert, weil ich nicht längst eines besorgt hatte.  
„John, ist schon gut, ich fühle mich nicht fiebrig – und nein, habe ich nicht…und das Laborthermometer ist Vorgesternabend zu Bruch gegangen.  
John, wirklich, ich komme klar. Danke.“  
„Na schön“, seufzte ich. „versuch’ zu schlafen.“  
  
Natürlich nahm ich Sherlocks Mageninhalt unter die Lupe – oder besser gesagt: Unters Mikroskop, es war das erste Mal, dass ich die Küche selbst als Labor benutzte… die bloße optische Untersuchung war negativ…obwohl man bei dieser Vergrößerung schon etwas hätte erkennen müssen. Also begann ich nach Kristallviolett, Jod-Kalium-Lösung, Safranin, Methylenblau und ähnlichem zu suchen, um die Erreger durch eine Farbreaktion bestimmen zu können, aber ich fand mich kaum zurecht, zumal Vieles überhaupt nicht beschriftet war.  
Eine Katastrophe…!  
  
„John…?“ hörte ich Sherlock stöhnen.  
  
Natürlich ließ ich sofort alles stehen und liegen, eilte in sein Zimmer und schlug hektisch auf den Lichtschalter.  
Nahezu unverändert lag er da, die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn kraus gezogen...  
„Sherlock? Was ist – ?“  
„Hör einfach auf, in der Küche herumzuklappern.“  
„Aber – !“  
„Wenn du sicher gehen willst, bring die Probe später ins Bart’s. Mike kann seine Studenten dransetzen.“  
Ich seufzte hilflos.      
„Wir haben heute viel zu tun. Wir sollten beide noch etwas schlafen.“  
„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer“, sagte ich bloß, löschte das Licht und ließ ihn allein.  
  


  
  
 **Una malattia misteriosa**

  
  
  
Natürlich hatte ich die Küchentüren beide offen gelassen und mich auf der Couch postiert. Und natürlich hatte ich lange keine Ruhe gefunden. Ich wurde aus Sherlocks Symptomen einfach nicht schlau…was sollte das sein…? Eine leichte Vergiftung…? Eine Gastritis – wegen des Aspirins noch schmerzlos? …oder irgendeine andere Entzündung, ein Infekt – wegen des Aspirins noch scheinbar ohne Fieber…?  
Es beruhigte mich zwar, dass sein Puls in Ordnung war und er zumindest in der Ruheposition schnell wieder mit normaler Atemfrequenz auszukommen schien, aber… – wie – passte das zu dem Rest? Und woher kam dieser furchtbare Schwindel…?  
  
Erst als es schon wieder hell zu werden begann, döste ich noch mal weg…  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte, als Big Ben Acht Uhr schlug.  
  
Auf der Couch.  
  
Sherlock…  
Mir fiel alles wieder ein.  
  
Und um 9: 30 Uhr hatten wir uns bei Eva angekündigt…  
Scheiße…!  
  
  
Ich schlich zu Sherlocks Zimmer und lauschte.  
Nichts.  
  
Lautlos öffnete ich die Tür.  
Er lag auf der Seite und atmete ruhig.  
Sachte kam ich zwei Schritte näher... Der Eimer war sauber…!  
Lautlos zog ich mich zurück und erlaubte mir erst im Treppenhaus aufzuatmen…!  
  
Ich ging hinauf in mein Bad und machte mich fertig. Es würde vollkommen reichen, wenn ich Sherlock um 8:30 weckte, ein, zwei Tassen Tee, um in die Gänge zu kommen, …schließlich hatten wir ja eine Einladung zum Frühstück…  
Die Anzughose vom Samstag war bei näherem Hinsehen schlicht fertig…! Die diversen Kletterpartien dieser Nacht hatten ihr den Rest gegeben – …na wunderbar! Und was sollte ich jetzt bitte zu den Vorstellungsgesprächen anziehen?! …falls ich denn jemals dazu kam, eine Bewerbungsmappe zusammenzustellen…!  
  
  
Seufzend schlüpfte ich in die schwarze Jeans vom Sonntag und das Jackett vom Samstag, in das ich mein Handy und meine Brieftasche steckte, dann ging ich hinunter, um den Tee aufzusetzen und Sherlock zu wecken…  
  
Ich ließ fast die Kanne fallen, als ich hörte, dass es schon wieder losging…  
  
Wieder fand ich ihn krampfend und keuchend vor der Toilette, diesmal mit nassem Haar… Unter dem blauen Morgenmantel, der an den Schultern schon sichtbar mit Wasser voll gesogen war, trug er lange Unterhosen…  
„Verdammt, Sherlock…!“ stöhnte ich und zog rasch das Jackett aus. Ich schob meinen linken Arm unter seiner Achsel vor seine Brust, legte die Hand vor seine rechte Schulter und stützte seine Stirn in meine Rechte. Gequält würgte Sherlock Magensäure aus, sank ermattet in meine Stütze und rang nach Luft… Schließlich richtete er sich vorsichtig auf… Als ich meine Hände auf seine angespannten Schultern legte, tauchte er irgendwie unter mir weg und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Badewanne.  
  
„…’Verdammt!’ – …allerdings…“, pflichtete er mir verärgert bei und schöpfte Atem. „…ich dachte, es sei vorbei…aber als ich aufstand, wurde mir wieder schwindlig…ich hoffte, es würde sich geben, wenn ich dusche… es sah fast so aus…aber jetzt hat sich mir wieder der Magen umgedreht…“  
Während er redete, nahm ich seinen Puls. Sherlock atmete noch mal durch, richtete sich auf und ich griff ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn zunächst so weit hoch, dass er sich auf den Rand der Wanne setzen konnte. Abwartend hielt ich ihn fest, nicht dass er noch kollabierte und rücklings in die Wanne kippte…  
„Wird’s gehn?“ fragte ich schließlich. Er nickte und ich legte mir wieder seinen Arm um den Nacken und zog ihn hoch. Diesmal schnappte ich noch das Duschtuch. „Langsam, Sherlock…“ bremste ich ihn…irgendwie schien er einen leichten Rechtsdrall entwickelt zu haben…  
Ich setzte ihn ab und legte das Frotteetuch dreifach auf sein Kopfkissen, damit es nicht gleich klitschnass werden sollte.  
  
Als Sherlock wieder im Bett lag, schien er sich bald zu erholen.  
„Mittlerweile Schmerzen? Durchfall? Irgendeine Veränderung?“ fragte ich, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Nichts, nein… – John, mach dir keine Sorgen…“  
Ich begann sein Abdomen abzutasten…nichts…alles entspannt…, weich…, keine Schwellungen, der Darm – wie zu erwarten - kaum gefüllt…eine Appendizitis kam sowieso nicht infrage bei diesen Symptomen…und nicht das kleinste Zucken von Sherlock…! Offenbar hatte er wirklich keine Schmerzen…! Er ließ es mit geschlossenen Augen über sich ergehen…  
  
„Es ist nichts“, murmelte er, allmählich ungeduldig…  
  
„Okay, das war’s!“ seufzte ich. „Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende! Du musst ins Krankenhaus…!“  
Sherlock riss die Augen auf: „W-was? John! Das ist völlig übertrieben! Es ist sicher nur die Erschöpfung – ich weiß, ich habe mir zu viel zugemutet. Das ist…bestimmt einfach…nur ein kleiner peinlicher psychosomatischer Hilfeschrei sozusagen…, nichts weiter…! Mein Körper versucht, mir zu sagen, dass ich Ruhe brauche – das ist alles…!“  
„Das wäre eine mögliche Erklärung“, gestand ich ein.„Aber…aber das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen! Ich meine… – …weißt du, wie es dir vor einer Woche ging…? – Weißt du nicht, denn du warst noch völlig ausgeknockt…du…du warst nur einmal kurz wach…hast durch mich hindurchgestarrt – und hast irgendwas auf Persisch gefaselt, was für mich komplett wahnsinnig klang und… und dann hattest du einen Kreislaufkollaps… – !“  
Ich hielt verzweifelt inne. Eigentlich hatte ich ihm das nie erzählen wollen, aber jetzt…wusste ich mir einfach nicht mehr zu helfen…  
„John…!“ Er sah mich verdattert an. „Es…es tut mir Leid, wenn du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast…“ stammelte er unsicher.  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht…“, widersprach ich ihm sanft. „Es ist nur…ich will, dass du dich so bald wie möglich vollständig erholst…und…wenn ich nicht drauf komme, was dir fehlt, dann müssen dich Spezialisten eben so lange durchchecken, bis der Fall gelöst ist. Grade dir sollte das einleuchten…ich meine…ich bin schließlich nicht Dr. House…“  
„Doktor – WER…?“ fragte Sherlock… – verwirrt, verärgert, weil ihm offensichtlich jeglicher Anhaltspunkt fehlte…  
Fasst hätte ich trotz meiner Sorge gekichert…war ja klar…!  
„Ach, bloß eine Fernsehserie…von der ich leider die letzten Jahre nicht viel mitbekommen habe…“, erklärte ich… – Oder besser gesagt, seine Rückfrage eingeschlossen… – zwei…Serien…  
Merkwürdig…Dr. House…es gab Parallelen zu IHM…zu mir aber auch… Das war mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen… vielleicht sollte ich das Fernsehen wieder anfangen…und sei es nur, um abzuschalten…allerdings…der Fernseher war nun mal im Wohnzimmer – und dass ich mir selber einen zulegte, war gerade völlig utopisch… –  
…diese abseitigen Gedanken huschten durch mein Hirn, während ich versuchte, Argumente zu finden, Sherlock vom Ernst der Lage zu überzeugen…  
„John…bring einfach meinen Mageninhalt ins Bart’s. Ich hab weiter keine Beschwerden – und wenn es mir wirklich schlechter gehen sollte, kann ich einen Krankenwagen rufen und Mrs Hudson bescheid sagen…“  
  
„W-was? Was soll das heißen, was denkst du, wo ich sein werde?“ schrie ich, „…denkst du, ich lass dich jetzt allein…?“  
  
„John! Was soll die Frage? Irgendwer muss diese Befragungen durchführen! Die Zeit drängt!! Nur gut, dass ich das alles notiert habe… Du druckst es dir einfach aus und nimmst es mit…“  
„Du…du – das…ist nicht dein Ernst…!“ stammelte ich. „Ich soll…? Das kann ich nicht…wie stellst du dir das vor…? Sherlock…ich meine – dann bekomme ich eine Antwort, die eine weiterführende Frage erfordern würde – aber…ich…ich könnte diese Frage einfach nicht rausfinden…!“  
„Du könntest das noch am ehesten! Du kennst den Fall! Und erwähne, dass ich krank bin. Eva und erst recht Rory sollen nicht glauben, dass ich den Fall nicht ernst nehme! Das ist er nämlich! –  
John! Wenn ich richtig vermute, dann könnte Slipstone übelst kompromittiert werden! Und was die Kronjuwelen der Boudicca angeht, bin ich mir absolut sicher: ER ist hier das Unschuldslamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt werden soll!“ Er unterbrach sich kurz, um Atem zu schöpfen – und in der Hoffnung, dass ich endlich zustimmen würde... Aber...ich konnte nicht!  
„John! Die Zeit drängt! – Ich verspreche dir, wenn es mir schlechter geht, rufe ich dich an oder wähle den Notruf… – Aber du musst jetzt wirklich übernehmen…! Es ist doch so: Wer ein Verbrechen plant, sollte zusehen, dass es weitere Verdächtige gibt, am Besten jemanden, der scheinbar ein besseres Motiv oder eine bessere Gelegenheit hat und vor allem kein Alibi…Die Rolle des Sündenbocks: Und dafür ist Slipstone vorgesehen. Was glaubst du wohl, was mit Rorys und Victorias Welt passieren wird, wenn wir das nicht verhindern … Bitte…!“ Er hielt erschöpft inne und sah mich flehend an.  
  
Ich starrte hilflos zurück…  
  
„John! Bist du jetzt mein Kollege oder nicht? Du kannst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen! Du kannst Rory nicht im Stich lassen! Morgen Abend ist die…die Vernissage…ich weiß nicht…heißt das bei alten Stücken auch so…? Keine Ahnung…! …du weißt, was ich meine…! John…!“  
  
Ich seufzte verzweifelt.  
„Was…was vermutest du denn, was passieren würde?“ fragte ich resignierend.  
  
„Dass die echten Juwelen durch die Bronzekopie von Slipstone ersetzt werden – natürlich mit anderen Steinen… Aber bevor der Interessent die Ware kauft, wird er natürlich sicher sein wollen, dass im Museum nur noch eine Fälschung liegt – und das wäre der Moment, in dem Slipstone stürzt.“  
„Aber niemand kann glauben, Slipstone wäre so dämlich…!“  
„Wenn der Eindruck entsteht, dass er sich hat absetzen wollen…in ein Land, das ihn nicht ausliefert, dann brauchte er nur etwas Zeit! Und dann käme noch der Ruhm dazu, mit so einem dreisten Coup durchgekommen zu sein… Der wahre Täter muss es so aussehen lassen, dass nur ein unvorhersehbarer Zwischenfall den Diebstahl verfrüht aufdeckt!“  
  
Oh, Gott…! Das hatte ich für einen kleinen harmlosen Fall gehalten…?  
  
„Du denkst, es ist tatsächlich Fulton. Er hat die Möglichkeiten: die Gelegenheit, das Know how…er ist bloß der Assistent, ist scharf auf Slipstones Stelle…aber doch nicht – doch nicht Eva…? …oder…?“ …bitte nicht…!  
„Ich bin zu 99% sicher, dass es Fulton ist – es sei denn, es gäbe Unbekannte in dieser Gleichung. Ich weiß nur immer noch nicht mit Gewissheit, wer der Komplize ist – denn: Es gibt einen: Denk’ an den Ast! – Und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit …Hintermänner, vielleicht ein Auftraggeber, oder ein Hehler…“  
„Versprich mir…“ bettelte ich hilflos… „versprich mir, bei allem, was dir…was dir irgendetwas bedeutet, dass du dir Hilfe holst, wenn du dich schlechter fühlst…! Versprich es mir…!!“  
„John…bitte, beruhige dich…! Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich merke, dass es ernst wird, werde ich selbst den Notruf wählen…versprochen…! – Aber…geh jetzt endlich…!“  
"Ich fasse das nicht…! – Also, ...Moment, zuerst mal, wo ist dein Föhn...?"  
"Im Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken..."  
  
Ich holte ihn, legte Sherlock einen Pyjama heraus und ging dann in die Küche, um wieder Kamillentee zu kochen. Während er zog, verband ich Sherlocks Laptop mit dem Drucker, startete den Auftrag und begann die Fragen durchzulesen...Anscheinend sollte ich mit allen so reden, als hielte ich sie bloß für mögliche Zeugen...den Gärtner sollte ich fragen, ob er in unserem Garten Bäume zurückschneiden könne und, ob wir dafür ein Gerüst ausleihen müssten...im Museum sollte ich mit Fulton reden und beiläufig auf die Neueröffnung der Ausstellung zu sprechen kommen und ich sollte einem Mr. Gold (echt jetzt?) in der Pfandleihe in der Blenheim Street die Fotos der Schmuckstücke zeigen und ich sollte auf der Follyfootfarm spionieren und Fultons Foto herum zeigen…Sherlock hatte auch eine bearbeitete Version mit Bart vorbereitet... War er der Reporter gewesen…?  
  
Schließlich brachte ich Sherlock den Tee. Er trug nun den Schlafanzug und versuchte, sich halb im Liegen das Haar zu föhnen.  
"Geht's? Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte ich skeptisch. "Schon okay...", gab er zurück.  
Ich hängte das nasse Frotteetuch ins Badezimmer und brachte Sherlock noch eine Flasche Wasser, die Sig Sauer von Mycroft und – die Ente. Ich wusste, dass er sie verabscheute, aber die einzige Alternative würde ihm sicher noch weniger gefallen...  
"Ich gehe NUR, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du NICHT aufstehst, ist das klar?! Aber du musst ausreichend trinken. Mrs Hudson wird den Handwerker reinlassen. Schwöre mir, dass du nicht versuchst aufzustehen!" drängte ich ihn. "Okay, John, ich verstehe dich ja. Aber du machst dir wirklich unnötig Sorgen. Ich verspreche dir, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen, dass du mich heute Abend mit aufgeschlagenem Kopf neben der Badewanne findest, versprochen..."  
"NICHT AUFSTEHEN! Verstanden!?" insistierte ich.  
"Verstanden! – Hast du noch Fragen?"  
"Tausende sicher, ich kenne sie nur nicht... Wenn ich mich auf deine Notizen konzentrieren könnte, könnte ich dir sagen, was mir unklar ist...aber ich fürchte, ich werde keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können..."  
"John, reiß dich zusammen! Und vor allem: Beobachte die Reaktionen auf deine Fragen! Wahrscheinlich wirst du es sehen, wenn jemand lügt, wenn jemand nervös ist, Angst hat, aufzufliegen…! Und vergiss nicht danach zu fragen, wie der Ohrschmuck verschwunden ist! Denk an Woyzeck!"  
"...an...was?"  
"Das Theaterstück. Die treulose Geliebte trägt plötzlich goldene Ohrringe. Angeblich hat sie sie gefunden. Paarweise!"  
"Verstehe..."  
"Und jetzt beeil dich! Ich werde versuchen zu schlafen", setzte Sherlock in beruhigenden Ton hinzu und schloss erschöpft die Augen  
Ich legte den Revolver auf den Nachttisch und sagte leise: "Bitte, pass auf dich auf, Sherlock..."  
  
  
Während ich mir kurz darauf mit meinem Laptop und der Probe von Sherlocks Mageninhalt im Taxi saß und die Notizen des Detektivs nochmals ansah, fragte ich mich immer noch, was – zum Henker…! – ich hier eigentlich tat…?!  
  
Zuerst fuhr ich zum zweieinhalb Meilen entfernten Bart's und fragte nach Mike.  
"Dr. Stamford hat Montags erst ab 10 Unterricht, aber für gewöhnlich kommt er eine gute halbe Stunde früher..." wurde ich an der Pforte informiert. Während ich schon dazu ansetzte, zu sagen, dass das zu spät sei, sah ich – "Dr. Hooper!"  
Sie wandte sich um. "Ja? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ihr Blick verriet mir, dass sie mich nicht erkannte.  
"Sie werden sich nicht an mich erinnern, aber ich bin Sherlocks …Kollege – und – "  
"Oh, ja, natürlich! Sie schreiben diesen Blog, nicht? Ist Sherlock nicht einfach …erstaunlich...?!" schwärmte sie.  
"Eh, ja, ist er. Hören Sie, wir müssten dringend wissen, ob in diesem Mageninhalt irgendetwas Schädliches ist. Ein Erreger, oder eher ein Gift...keine gefährliche Dosis möglicherweise...wir tappen da … im Dunkeln. Ein Klient von uns, …denkt, er sollte getötet werden, aber wir halten es eher für einen geschmacklosen Scherz... Vielleicht auch bloß….Verfolgungswahn. Und es...es ist wirklich, wirklich eilig..."  
Sie nahm mir die Tüte mit der Tupperschüssel ab und strahlte: „Klar! Mach ich doch gerne!“  
„Danke, das…das ist wirklich wahnsinnig nett. Eh. Mike Stamford hat meine Handynummer, ich bin leider sehr in Eile…!  
„Soll ich das Ergebnis nicht Sherlock texten?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
„Ehm, nein, wir arbeiten getrennt heute, er hat anderes zu tun…“  
„Okay!" piepste sie seufzend. "Grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir!“ setzte sie enttäuscht hinzu.  
„Ja, klar, mach ich. Bye…“  
Übereifrig war sie bereits durch die nächste Tür verschwunden…    
  
Mann, was war die Kleine verknallt…wie ein Teenager…!  
  
Ich hastete zum Taxi zurück und nannte die Adresse der Slipstones…  
  
  
  
  
 **Come salvare una regina**

 **(Wie man eine Königin rettet)**  
  
  
  
  
Als ich die Slipstone-Villa erreichte, war es bereits kurz nach halb. Margret öffnete und begrüßte mich höflich, war aber doch so erstaunt, dass sie mich anschließend fragte: „Sie sind alleine heute?“  
„Ja, leider. Mr Holmes ist erkrankt.“  
Sie nickte bedauernd und ging mich anmelden.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Eva angestürzt. „John! Ist das wahr? Sherlock kommt nicht?“ fragte sie entsetzt.  
„Hallo, Eva, nein, tut mir Leid. Er kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht.“  
„Ach, John…entschuldigen Sie bitte…Sie müssen mich für eine solche Egoistin halten!“ sagte sie weich und legte ihre sorgfältig manikürte Hand auf meinen Arm. „Die Gesundheit Ihres Freundes ist natürlich wichtiger als meine Klunker – aber es geht hierbei eben auch…um meine Ehe…letztendlich...“  
„Schon gut, Eva. Ich weiß“, seufzte ich verständnisvoll. „Versuchen wir’s trotzdem? Sherlock meint, es wäre eilig.“  
„Oh und wie! Martin meinte, ich solle die Replik zur Ausstellungseröffnung tragen! Ich komme mir schon vor wie die Königin bei den drei Musketieren!“ spottete sie weinerlich. „Bisher habe ich gesagt, ich möchte lieber eine seiner eigenen Kreationen vorführen. Ich hatte das Smaragdset erwähnt – unseliger Weise ist genau das jetzt auch noch verschwunden!“  
„Das…vom Samstag?“ fragte ich und bemühte mich, bestürzt dreinzusehen, denn das wusste ich ja bisher nur aus Rorys Mail… „Du liebe Zeit! Wo hatten Sie es denn?“  
„Im Badezimmer! – Ach, John! Ich weiß nicht mehr ein noch aus. Sie kommen doch morgen Abend? Und wenn er sich bis dahin erholt haben sollte, Sherlock natürlich auch, hoffe ich…“  
„Sicher, das hoffe ich auch… Eva. Ich hab gestern die Replik im Museum gesehen. Ihre Stücke sind doch sicher nicht so – so monumental, oder?“  
Sie lachte unter Tränen. „Doch genauso monumental! Aber halt teilweise hohl oder mit leichtem Material ausgefüllt. Die Ohrringe haben zusätzliche Bügel, die man über die Ohrmuscheln hängt, dann ist es ein paar Stunden auszuhalten und für die Brosche braucht man halt einen kräftigen Stoff oder Pelz, bzw. Leder. Die Replik im Museum ist bis auf die Ohrbügel genauso, mit ihr hat Martin experimentiert, ob der Schmuck so quasi erträglich wird trotz Originalgröße. Tja, und…ich habe da eine Art keltisches Festgewand…es ist schließlich auch noch Karneval Morgen…“  
„Ach, so ist das, jetzt kapier’ ich das erst, Sie treten als Boudicca auf! Au, Mann, das ist wirklich ein Problem… Tja, ich hoffe wirklich, d’Artagnan findet noch rechtzeitig eine Lösung… Also bis auf die Kunstharzimitate als Bernstein und die Blauflusssteine – und die Ohrbügel sind die Schmucksets identisch?“  
„Ehm, fast. Die Replik im Museum ist jeweils auf der Rückseite mit einem R versehen und trägt zum Teil winzige Prägestempel vom Museum. Auf meinen Stücken fehlt beides. Nur auf der Rückseite der Fibel ist ein E+M eingraviert…“  
„ – das – heißt…warten Sie…“, stammelte ich und sortierte meine Gedanken. „Wer organisiert denn diesen Festakt Morgen?“ fragte ich in einer plötzlichen Eingebung.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen den Namen und die Durchwahl…“ Sie eilte nach oben und kam bald mit einem Zettel herunter.  
„Wie geht’s eigentlich Ihrem Sohn?“ fragte ich.  
„Ach, wieder ganz gut. Er ist in der Schule. Aber er hat fast den ganzen Sonntag gebraucht, um sich zu erholen. Wir hatten zweimal den Kinderarzt da. Und ich hab der armen Margret den Sonntag verdorben“, ergänzte sie mit komischem Bedauern. „Ich war einfach so hilflos mit dem durchgedrehten Kleinen. Um Martin macht er immer noch einen Bogen! – Aber lassen Sie uns endlich reingehen…“  
  
Das Frühstück wurde im Wintergarten eingenommen. Margret machte gerade Anstalten, das überzählige Gedeck wegzuräumen. Die Freundinnen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Es war mir distanziert und befangen vorgekommen…Veronica war noch nicht in dieser Gesellschaftsschicht angekommen – und würde es wahrscheinlich nie… Jetzt lächelte sie mich höflich an. Nein, sie hatte mich gestern sicher nicht registriert.  
  
„Also, ihr Lieben, das ist Dr. John Watson. Einer von den Detektiven, wie ich euch erzählt habe. Gladys Kelly aus der Nachbarschaft und meine Jugendfreundin Veronica Gates…“  
Wir begrüßten einander und ich setzte mich, den Sekt lehnte ich ab und begnügte mich mit Orangensaft.  
Nachdem ich meinen Laptop und die Frageliste hervorgekramt hatte, begannen wir uns durchzuarbeiten und ich notierte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich die Frauen schlecht beobachten konnte, während ich schrieb. Ein Problem…  
Wie sich herausstellte, pflegten sie im Sommer gerne mal im Garten oder oben auf der Terrasse zu frühstücken, dazu war Reffi gerne erschienen um zu betteln. Aber keine von beiden erinnerte sich dran, dass sie ihn wirklich mal hatten durchs Haus fliegen sehen. Anscheinend fanden ihn die Mädels reizend…Ohrschmuck war, den aus dem Smaragdset und den von der Bronzereplik, sowie die Murano-Ohrringe von Vicki mitgerechnet, insgesamt fünf Paar verschwunden – entweder auf einmal, oder bald hintereinander und außerdem drei Einzelne. Ein verschwundenes Paar hatte sich allerdings auch wieder eingefunden, ebenso einer der Einzelnen.  
„Wie unheimlich!“ rief Gladys schließlich. „Sich vorzustellen, dass jemand bei dir ein- und ausgeht. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute, Liebes! Wie hältst du es hier bloß aus? Wie schläfst du? – Ich meine…was, wenn es einer von der Firma ist, die euch die Alarmanlage eingebaut haben?“  
„Das ist ein sehr scharfsinniger Verdacht“, reagierte ich schnell – und überraschte mich damit selbst, denn eigentlich staunte ich gerade noch über diesen total abseitigen Schwachsinn. „Haben Sie mal die Adresse der Firma, Eva?“  
„Ich…kann nachsehen…“, murmelte sie Stirn runzelnd und ging hinaus.  
„Interessanter Schmuck, den Sie da tragen, Veronica, sagte ich zu der Designerin. „Sieht ein bisschen aus, wie dieses Schmelzgranulat, das man im Backofen machen kann…“  
Sie lachte: „Gut. Sehr gut. Genau das ist es nämlich!“  
„Erstaunlich“, stellte ich fest. „Man kann das Zeug also noch verbiegen, wenn es heiß ist...“  
„Ja, klar. Es ist etwas schwierig, den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden, damit es weder reißt noch bricht und man kann die Kanten mit einem Bunsenbrenner abschmelzen. Ich mache viel selbst. Man kann sogar aus Filz Schmuck machen, große bunte Stücke, die angenehm leicht sind…“  
„Und Sie, Gladys, wohnen in der Nachbarschaft, sagen Sie, haben Sie den Gärtner empfohlen. Wir hätten auch mal einen nötig, wegen des Baumschnitts. Vor allem nach dem letzten Sturm…“  
Es mochte etwas sprunghaft wirken, aber ich versuchte die Punkte abzuwickeln, die Eva vielleicht besser nicht mitbekommen sollte… Im Übrigen konnten die beiden ja nicht wissen, ob meine Konversationsversuche immer so ungelenk waren, sie hatten keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit…  
So arbeitete ich also den Fragenkatalog ab, obwohl manches für mich keinen rechten Sinn ergab, und holte auch noch weitere Informationen ein, die mir in den Sinn kamen.  
Schließlich fragte ich auch, ob sich denn Reffi schon mal wieder habe blicken lassen und – oh, ob womöglich diese große Katze da draußen, etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun haben könnte…?  
„Unser Cheshire?“ hatte Gladys gerufen. „Ach nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht.“  
Gut, nun wusste ich zumindest, die Grinsekatze ist cremefarben gestromt, das Trichobezoar konnte gut von ihm sein…  
  
Zum wiederholten Male ermutigte mich Eva zuzugreifen. Es war ein traumhaftes Frühstücksangebot, aber ich hatte schon Mühe, zumindest einen Anstandshappen herunterzuwürgen, weil mir der Gedanke an meinen kranken Freund zuhause den Magen zuschnürte. Wieder und wieder musste ich mich zur Ordnung rufen und mich neu konzentrieren.  
Schließlich fragte ich Eva, ob sie eine Zigarette für mich hätte. „Ich habe zwar schon vor Jahren aufgehört, aber heute früh war es sooo stressig. Das ist mir irgendwie auf den Magen geschlagen.“ Ich wandte mich Veronica und Gladys zu. „Wissen Sie, mein Kollege ist plötzlich erkrankt, es ging ihm heute Morgen wirklich ziemlich dreckig. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen…“  
Eva bot mir eine Sobranie an, ich schnappte mir eine in Grün, in der Hoffnung, dass das nicht gar zu tuntig wirken würde – die Goldfolie am Mundstück war schon affig genug…  
Mit diesem Vorwand bewaffnet, stiefelte ich hinaus, um den Gärtner Tom Baxter zu befragen, wegen des Gerüsts, und warum einer der Bäume eine so unregelmäßige Krone hätte. Danach hatte ich nämlich Ausschau halten sollen: Dies war dann wahrscheinlich der Baum, an dem der Ast abgesägt worden war, um an das Nest zu gelangen…  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Gärtner, als er vor sechs Wochen die Bäume beschnitten hatte, das Gerüst für drei Tage aufgebaut hatte. Am zweiten Tag war er verhindert gewesen und am Dritten habe ein großer Ast gefehlt und Slipstone hatte geschimpft, wegen der mangelnden Symmetrie… Baxter nahm mich beiseite: “Ich schwöre, ich habe diesen Ast nicht abgesägt! Aber wer klaut denn hier schon Äste? Er musste ja denken, dass ich gepatzt habe – also hab ich behauptet, der Ast hätte einen Schaden gehabt, das schien mir glaubwürdiger.“  
„War der Ast denn komplett verschwunden? Oder vielleicht als Brennholz gelagert?“ fragte ich. „Dazu war der noch viel zu feucht“, gab Baxter zurück. „Also im Schuppen hätte ich's sehen müssen. Kein Ahnung, wo der hingekommen ist…“  
„Seltsam“, sagte ich. „Ist es eigentlich Ihr Gerüst?“    
„Ja.“  
„Haben Sie hier schon mal Vogelnester entfernt?“  
„Nein, der Professor hat mir aber verraten, dass er mal eins runter geschossen hat. Letztes Frühjahr…Mit Schalldämpfer – hätte ja sonst einen Riesenärger gegeben, aber mal ehrlich: Ein Nest abschießen! Mitten im Villenviertel! Das ist schon spleenig…!“ grinste er.  
  
Anschließend hatte ich bei Margret in der Küche vorbeigeschaut und sie um ein Glas Wasser gebeten, um ein Aspirin herunter zu spülen.  
Dann hatte ich gefragt: „Ist das eigentlich Ihrer?“ und hatte ihr den M-Anhänger unter die Nase gehalten.  
„Nein!“  
Klang das nicht irgendwie etwas zu hastig…?  
  
Schließlich verabschiedete sich Gladys und Eva umarmte sie: Betuliches Küsschen links, betuliches Küsschen rechts. „Bis Morgenabend, dann!“  
  
Eva seufzte schwer, als sie gegangen war. Hoffentlich würde der Dienstagabend kein Desaster werden…  
„Ich…geh mir mal die Nase pudern“, erklärte sie mit  etwas wackliger Stimme.  
Ein paar Minuten später eilte sie herein. „John! Die Armspange ist wieder aufgetaucht!“  
„Die mit den Granatsteinen, von der Sie gesprochen hatten?“ fragte ich. „Das ist ja ein Ding, wo war sie denn?“  
„Im Bad! In einer Schublade im Spiegelschrank!“ Eva setzte sich neben Veronica auf die Rattanbank und sagte: „Die hat dir doch immer so gut gefallen, Vero. Willst du sie? Ich schenk’ sie dir gerne. Martin hat es lieber, ich trage was von ihm, und ich – Vero…?!“  
Die hübsche Schwarzhaarige war plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen. Erschrocken zog Eva die Freundin in eine zärtliche Umarmung: „Vero, Süße, was hast du?“ Vero wurde so vom Schluchzen geschüttelt, dass sie wohl nicht sprechen konnte. Ich ahnte ja, was da kommen würde, erhob mich leise und wandte mich zur Tür…  
„Nein, John, bleiben Sie hier!“ stieß Veronica hervor, die Stimme vom Weinen verzerrt, hohl und rau. Es gelang ihr, weniger krampfartig zu atmen, aber die Tränen liefen noch immer.  
„Eva…, du wirst mich hassen…aber...aber...ich hatte die Armspange! – Gott, ich schäme mich so! Ich hab auch noch diese Perlenbrosche und die Apfelohrringe, die bekommst du natürlich auch wieder. Ich hatte das Saphircollier, die lange Kette mit der großen Amethystscheibe und die hellblauen Perlen und die Rosenbrosche… Ich hab alles nur geliehen, ...immer nur geliehen und zurückgebracht! Aber sonst hab ich jetzt nichts mehr! …ich hab auch nie was genommen, was Martin selbst entworfen hat! Ach, Eva, ich würde doch niemals wollen dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst! Du bist doch meine beste Freundin… oder – warst es…“ Wieder erstickten Tränen ihre Stimme. Eva streichelte ihren Rücken und ihren Kopf. „Liebes, was redest du denn für einen Unsinn! Du bist mir doch viel wichtiger als diese beiden überkandidelten Ladies! Warum um alles in der Welt hast du mich denn nie gefragt? Du kannst von mir so ziemlich alles ausleihen! Und ich habe so vieles, was ich seit unserer zweiten Heirat gar nicht mehr trage – Süße, bitte hör doch auf zu weinen, es ist ja gut…!“  
Vero klammerte sich an ihre Freundin und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Zwischen zitternden Atemzügen stöhnte sie ein leises: „Danke! Danke, Eva…!“    
Evangeline schob die Freundin schließlich an den Oberarmen ein Stückchen von sich, strich ihr das Haar zur Seite und sagte fürsorglich: „Jetzt trinkst du noch einen Sekt und dann geht’s dir gleich besser.“  
„Cognac“, verbesserte Vero schnappend. Eva lachte. „Okay. Auch das! – Sie wohl nicht, John, oder?“ Eva versorgte sich mit einem einfachen und Vero mit einem doppelten Cognac und sagte dann: „He, Süße: Was willst du Morgenabend tragen? Du kommst doch? Weißt du was? Wir suchen dir was aus. Gleich nachher hol ich alles raus.“ „Das…das verdiene ich doch gar nicht…“ „Und ob du das verdienst! Das hast du längst!“ widersprach Eva liebevoll.  
  
Nach dieser tränenreichen Beichte und rührenden Absolution war für mich noch eine Frage offen.  
„Ehe ich’s vergesse, Eva. Der Amethystring, Sie wissen schon. Und dann war da noch das hier. Ein frühes Geschenk Ihres Mannes, nehme ich an?“ Ich legte die Schmuckstücke vor ihr auf den Tisch.  
Eva stutzte…grübelte offensichtlich. „Der gehört Margret! Doch, da bin ich sicher! Ich hatte nämlich mal das passende E, von einem – naja – also von meinem Freund, für den ich damals blöderweise Martin verlassen habe…Deshalb erinnere ich mich so gut! Aber sie hat es bestimmt zwei Jahre oder so nicht getragen… Genau…jetzt, wo ich mir das überlege, …damals hat sie sich von ihrem Verlobten getrennt. Da hatte sie eine Weile bei uns gewohnt, noch im alten Haus… Und das M war…bei dem Ring? – Seltsam…“  
  
Ohja…! Seltsam…!    
  
  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich bis auf Weiteres und fuhr mit der Tube in die Blenheim Street. Mr Gold benahm sich sehr zuvorkommend, obgleich er bei dem Namen Sherlock Holmes etwas mit den Augen gerollt hatte, aber über die verschwundenen Stücke hatte er noch nichts gehört. Ich rang mit mir, ob ich kurz zuhause vorbeischauen sollte – es war grade Mal eine Meile! – aber mein Zeitplan war eng! Ich fuhr also zum Museum, wo ich mit Fulton reden sollte, aber als Erstes suchte ich mir die Eventmanagerin und Museumspädagogin Sophie Price…  
  
„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs Price, ich will gar nicht lange stören. Es ist wegen Morgen Abend“, begann ich nach der Begrüßung ohne Umschweife. „Es ist ja nun so, dass Mrs Slipstone in einem …naja… keltischen Gewand auftreten wird und – “    
„Was? Wieso weiß ich das nicht? Das ist ja genial!" kreischte sie hingerissen. "Dann muss sie die Replik tragen! Ach, was für ein Glück, dass Norwich sie doch erst am Donnerstag braucht. Das ist ja echt super! – Das muss ich gleich mal mit Martin besprechen!"  
"Rufen Sie doch vielleicht am Besten auch direkt Evangeline an. So von Frau zu Frau. An den Ohrringen müsste noch eine Kleinigkeit gemacht werden - das geht aber sicher auch mit einem Perlonfaden oder so...", schlug ich vor.  
"Wow! Super Idee! Danke für den Hinweis! -  
So: Und wie kann ich Ihnen jetzt weiter helfen?“  
  
„Danke“, grinste ich. „Schon passiert…“  
  


 

  
  
**Due casi (zwei Fälle)**   
  


 

  
Nun kam der Teil, der mich heute wohl die größte Überwindung kosten würde: Mein "guter alter Kumpel", Eric Fulton…  
Nachdem telefonisch abgeklärt war, dass Fulton wirklich einverstanden war, dass ich ihn aufsuchte, betrat ich die Werkstatt des Museums.  
Fulton schien damit beschäftigt Wachsabdrücke von kleinen Amuletten oder Münzen zu machen.  Seine Miene sprach Bände...  
„Hallo, John!“ lächelte er verbissen.  
„Hi, Eric…na, noch mal gut gegangen, oder?“ grinste ich verschwörerisch.  
„Ohja. Martin war ja total abgelenkt durch den Bengel! – Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt, John…“  
…’Lass bloß stecken, du hinterlistiges Ekel…!’ dachte ich.  
„Hey. Wir hätten sicher gar keinen Fall mehr, wenn ihr aufgeflogen wärt…“  
Er stutzte und musste einen Moment grübeln: „Stimmt. Von der Seite hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet…“  
„Ich meine, wenn’s nach mir ginge…dass Eva mit dem alten Knacker nicht glücklich ist, verstehe ich vollkommen…“, behauptete ich anzüglich.  
„Tja, nicht…? Es muss ja auch…irgendwo…optisch stimmen…“, grinste er selbstgefällig. „Und? Zieht ihr nun wegen der Ermittlungen bei Eva ein?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Der Herr Meisterdetektiv weiht mich nicht in alles ein. Weißt du: Er denkt und ich erledige die Lauferei…Sieht ja nicht sehr aufregend aus, was du da machst“, bemerkte ich, scheinbar teilnahmsvoll.  
„Nein. Echt nicht…Der Herr Professor darf den Staffordshire-Hort restaurieren und eine bildschöne, märchenhafte Replik vom mutmaßlichen Urzustand anfertigen und ich – hähä, darf Klimpergeld fälschen…“  
  
http://translate.google.de/translate?hl=de&sl=en&tl=de&u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.independent.co.uk%2Fnews%2Fuk%2Fthis-britain%2Ftreasure-island-ndash-the-best-archaeological-finds-in-britain-1816442.html%3Faction%3Dgallery%26ino%3D6&anno=2  
  
„Sieht aus, als hätten wir einiges gemeinsam! Du hast aber doch sicher auch schon mal was - spektakuläreres machen dürfen, oder?"  
Er seufzte frustriert. "Sei bloß still! Und ich könnte das! Ich bin bestimmt besser als er!"  
"Du bekommst bestimmt noch Gelegenheit, das zu beweisen", versicherte ich in tröstenden Tonfall... sowas muss ein Arzt einfach draufhaben... "Na, ich würde ja schon gerne so bald wie möglich bei Eva einziehen…und mich näher mit Margret befassen… Du weißt doch sicher, ob sie…gebunden ist?“ erkundigte ich mich konspirativ und beobachtete ihn. Für eine halbe Sekunde schien er förmlich zu gefrieren!  
„Margret?“  
„Klar. Sie scheint eine graue Maus zu sein neben Eva – aber das täuscht. Mit den entsprechenden Hilfsmitteln schlägt sie Eva um Längen. Und sie kann Kochen, ist jünger und – an ihr hängen keine lästigen Bälger dran… Wobei…unter uns gesagt…Sherlock verdächtigt sie ja, dass sie – “  
Bingo! Er starrte mich elektrisiert an.  
„Was? Dass es Margret ist? Sie ist schon seit Jahren bei dem Slipstones!“  
„Naja,…es ist Sherlocks Idee – also bitte, verrat' mich nicht. Obwohl es schon seltsam ist... Das Smaragdset von Slipstone, das Eva am Samstag tagsüber noch getragen hat, ist jetzt auch weg. Aus dem Bad verschwunden!“  
Fulton versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, aber wieder verriet ihn diese kurze Unbeweglichkeit. Das war nicht geplant gewesen! Margret war die Komplizin und sie wurde gierig, sie machte Fehler, wurde zum Risiko…  
Eigentlich konnte ich doch jetzt nachhause fahren, was sollte denn bei dem Klavierlehrer, der dritten Freundin und auf der Follyfootfarm noch Neues herauskommen…?  
Und Margret? Als ich mir Sherlocks Instruktionen durchgelesen hatte, waren mir ja Zweifel gekommen: Brachte ich sie damit nicht in Gefahr? Andererseits: Eva hätte Eric bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ohnehin davon erzählt…  
Ich hatte das selbst notiert gehabt am Samstag – und noch mal abgetippt – und es war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Fulton seit viereinhalb Jahren Slipstones Assistent war und Margret seit viereinhalb Jahren seine Haushältern!  
Das war doch kein Zufall! Wie allerdings Margrets Ex-Verlobter da mit hineinpasste, verstand ich noch nicht…  
  
  
Dann wurde es Zeit für mich, zu den Slipstones zurückzukehren, um Frederic Kent unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
  
„John, Sie sind ein Schatz!“ empfing mich Eva überfallartig, umarmte mich und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Wie haben Sie das nur gemacht!?“  
„War ganz einfach. Es kam uns zugute, dass Ihre Replik sowieso die verkehrten Steine hat, nicht?“  
„Ach, das ist wunderbar! Bestimmt gewinnen Sie dadurch ausreichend Zeit, den Fall zu klären! Ich bin ja so erleichtert…“  
Es war nicht einfach für mich, sie nicht zu warnen – andererseits: Was hätte das geholfen?  
  
Der Konzertflügel stand in einem Zimmer neben dem Festsaal, in dem sich am Samstag Vicki versteckt hatte. Eine doppelte Tür erlaubte es, das voluminöse Instrument bei Bedarf in diese Halle zu schieben. Rory saß mit baumelnden Beinen auf dem Klavierhocker und spielte mit Feuereifer und in einem Höllentempo das C-dur-Präludium aus Bachs Wohltemperiertem Klavier – nur gegen Ende – als die Intervalle größer wurden, hatte er ein paar kleine Problemchen…  
Ich applaudierte. Eva eilte zu ihrem Sprössling und gab ihm einen Kuss, den er gleich verstohlen wegwischte… „Rory, das ist John. Er sucht einen Klavierlehrer für seine Nichte und möchte ein bisschen zuhören. Das ist doch okay für dich, Schatz?“  
„Weiß nicht…“ behauptete Rory mit ratlosem Schulterzucken, grinste mich dabei aber verschwörerisch an, woraufhin ich zurückzwinkerte. Eva sah es nicht, weil sie in seinen Locken herumwuschelte.  
„Mum, hast du Reffi heute schon gesehen?“ fragte er in traurigem Tonfall.  
„Nein, Schatz, tut mir Leid…“  
„Hallo, Rory! Das klang ja schon ziemlich gut“, sagte ich.  
„Meine Hände müssten größer sein…“  
„Verstehe. Na, das kommt noch.“  
„Spielst du auch ein Instrument, John?“  
„Nein, aber ich hab mal eine Weile in der Schule Klarinette gelernt“, erwiderte ich verlegen und dachte: ‚Hoffentlich haben sie nicht am Ende eine da…!’  
„Oh, kennen Sie das…?“ Er spielte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-sZNjwfGoE .  
„Toll", staunte ich. "Das ist die Katze aus ‚Peter und der Wolf’…“  
„Da kommt Fred“, verkündete Rory, der an mir vorbei durch das Fenster auf die Straße hinaussah. Ich wandte mich um und sah einen Mann mit Aktentasche aus einer wahren Rostlaube von Auto aussteigen.  
Bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein dürrer blasser Typ mit Brille und halblangen Zotteln kam herein. Seine langen Spinnenfinger eigneten sich sicher hervorragend für Riesenintervalle…    
„Hallo, Fred! Eh, das hier ist John. Er sucht nach einem Klavierlehrer für seine Nichte – da dachte ich, er kann ja einfach mal zuschaun…“, stellte mich Eva vor.  
„Klar…kein Problem…! Hi.“  
  
Als ich schließlich auf das Verschwinden von Schmuck zu sprechen kam, reagierte Kent zwar etwas erschrocken und nervös – aber ich hatte trotzdem nicht den Eindruck, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Welcher arme Student, der in einem reichen Haus auf so eine Sache angesprochen wird, bekäme nicht sofort Angst, dass er verdächtigt wurde! Anscheinend wusste er nicht mal davon…  
Als Kent gegangen war, fragte ich Rory: „Hast du Fred jemals erzählt, dass der Schmuck deiner Mum verschwindet?“  
„Nein. Das wollte sie nicht. Auch Tom sollte ich das nicht sagen.“  
Dann kam Eva herein und scheuchte ihren Sohn an die Hausaufgaben.  
   
  
Ich rief mir ein Taxi und ließ mich als erstes zum nächsten Bankautomaten fahren, denn für die Fahrt zur Farm und zurück würde, was ich noch einstecken hatte, nicht mehr reichen…  
Und ich wusste auch nicht, ob Sherlock von den Sechzig Pfund von neulich nicht etwas würde wieder haben wollen... Diesmal würde ich mich zum Haupthaus fahren lassen und dann einfach alle abklappern, die gerade da waren. Der Plot war folgender: Ich sollte einen Artikel über die Farm und ihre Angebote schreiben und herausbekommen, welcher freischaffende Kollege damals dort gewesen war, weil die Sommer-Fotos, die er gemacht haben musste, natürlich viel mehr hermachen würden, als wenn ich jetzt hier kahle Bäume ablichtete... Nur war man sich in der Redaktion unsicher, wer das damals gewesen war, wollte die Schlamperei aber nicht zugeben. Wenn ich also auf jemanden stoßen sollte, der das Interview damals erlebt hatte, sollte ich Fultons Foto und die Variante mit Bart vorzeigen und fragen, ob er das war…falls nicht, das von Frederic Kent…  
Ich nutzte die Fahrt, um einiges in den Laptop zu notieren…Als ich fertig war, holte mich die Sorge um Sherlock wieder ein…schon ein paar Mal in den letzten fünfeinhalb Stunden hatte ich überlegt, ihn anzurufen. Aber falls er wirklich schlief, wollte ich ihn keinesfalls wecken…  
Was war nur mit ihm los…? Weshalb konnte er nichts bei sich behalten?  
Der Schwindel…ein Drehschwindel. Er war zwar anfangs nicht ganz sicher gewesen, aber ich hatte zuletzt den Rechtsdrall bemerkt…  
Der Schwindel verursachte den Brechreiz – wie bei Seekrankheit…  
Nur...woher kam der Schwindel…?  
Schwindel…Gleichgewichtssinn…Innenohr…Gleichgewichtsorgan…  
  
Gott, hoffentlich kein Tumor…!  
  
Die Idee traf mich wie ein Schock.  
Nein…nein, es musste eine harmlosere Erklärung geben, verdammt…!  
  
Denk nach!  
DENK NACH!!  
  
Gleichgewichtssinn…Innenohr…Gleichgewichtsorgan…Bogengänge…Schnecke, medizinisch Cochlea…  
Moment…!  
– Hydrops cochleae – zuviel Flüssigkeit in der Hörschnecke bei Morbus Menière…!  
  
Das passte….!  
Passte das…?  
Er hatte nichts von Hörproblemen oder Ohrgeräuschen berichtet…andererseits konnten die Symptome grade bei einem ersten Anfall unspezifisch sein… Ich hatte mich nie so sehr für HNO interessiert, weil ich sowieso meine Brötchen nicht mit „Husten, Niesen, Ohrensausen“ verdienen wollte, denn das war nicht nur langweilig, sondern auch lästig, weil allein schon die ständige Sorge, man könne sich selbst mal wieder was Lästiges einfangen, recht nervtötend war…  
Der Gedanke an Morbus Menière war allerdings auch nicht so viel erfreulicher als der an einen Tumor: Es gab Behandlungsmöglichkeiten, aber keine Heilung, das betroffene Ohr würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwann vollständig ertauben und mit Anfällen war jederzeit zu rechnen, was für sich allein genommen die Lebensqualität schon ordentlich einschränkte … Eigentlich trat Morbus Menière erstmalig meistens zwischen dem 40. und 60. Lebensjahr auf… Ursachen waren immer noch nicht ganz geklärt…  
  
Und warum war ich Idiot eigentlich nicht längst im Internet und sah einfach nach…?  
  
  
Wir erreichten aber bald die Farm, doch meine Recherche verlief ergebnislos. Von den Anwesenden hatte niemand den rasenden Reporter getroffen. Merkwürdig! Log hier wer? Oder sollte ich tatsächlich einfach Pech gehabt haben? Also an Miss Copper hatte ich keinerlei Zweifel…  
  
Zeit für den Rückweg und meinen dritten Termin bei den Slipstones für heute…  
  
WO. IST. MEIN. HANDY?  
  
Verdammter Mist!  
Es musste mir in Sherlocks Badezimmer aus dem Jackett gefallen sein…!  
Vielleicht hatte Molly mich längst angerufen…!  
Oder Mrs. Hudson…!  
  
ODER SHERLOCK...!?    
  
‚Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!’ herrschte ich mich innerlich an. Ich ging also zurück und bat darum, telefonieren zu dürfen. Zuerst bestellte ich ein Taxi, danach wählte ich die Nummer von Mrs Hudson.  
Auf dem Festnetz nahm niemand ab.  
Also rief ich ihr Handy an.  
Nichts.  
  
15:28… womöglich war grade der Handwerker gekommen, wegen es Fensters…?  
  
  
Ich ging dem Taxi wie vereinbart an den Straßenrand entgegen und wartete, im eisigen Vorfrühlingswind stehend – viel länger, als erwartet…  
  
  
Als ich endlich im Taxi saß, bat ich diesmal für mich selbst darum, dass der Cabbie die Heizung aufdrehen sollte…    
  
Unterdessen ging ich ins Internet und stellte fest, dass meine Erinnerungen an das Thema Morbus Menière gar nicht so schlecht waren…leider…die Behandlungsmethoden waren wenig erfreulich, manches wirkte geradezu steinzeitlich, wie das Wegklopfen des Schädelknochens...! und oft nicht sehr erfolgreich…  
http://www.apotheken-umschau.de/morbus-meniere  
Man konnte damit leben, das ja…aber durch London rennen…? …sich mit Verbrechern herumprügeln…? ...im Stockfinstern auf Gefahren lauschen?  
  
Wie auch immer. Wenn es keine Vergiftung war, konnte ich zumindest dem Erbrechen einfach mit Vomex Einhalt gebieten. Dann würden wir weitersehen…  
  
Nachdem ich eine Weile über das Netbook gekrümmt im Fond des Taxis gesessen hatte, stellte sich ein dumpfes Ziehen an meinem Hinterkopf ein. Ich versuchte die Schultern zu lockern und meinen verkrampften Nacken zu massieren…  
  
Augenblick mal…!  
  
Es machte klick...  
…und dann gleich noch mal!  
  
  
„Zieländerung. 221b Baker Street“, befahl ich knapp.  
  
  
Ich hatte zwei neue Theorien darüber, was mit Sherlock los war.  
  
Die erste war harmlos und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie die Richtige sein würde.  
  
  
  
Aber je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, um so stärker wuchs in mir ein scheußlicher Verdacht…!

  
  
  
  
**Come un' Vulcano...**   
  


 

  
  
Als ich den Kleinbus des Schreiners vor dem Haus sah, befahl ich dem Cabbie, schon vor 223 anzuhalten und bezahlte. Dann rannte ich los, so dicht wie möglich an den Hauswänden entlang, sprang die 17 Stufen hinauf, stürzte durch die offenen Türen und platzte in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
  
Mrs. Huson sah mich an und gab irgendetwas von sich, was mir schnippisch vorkam.  
„Also, die Rechnung kommt dann die Tage…“, bemerkte der Schreiner peinlich berührt, schloss demonstrativ das reparierte Fenster und sah zu, dass er Land gewann.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mrs Hudson“, knurrte ich vor mich hin starrend und legte das Netbook auf den Stuhl. „Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen.“  
  
Sie verschwand wortlos.  
  
  
Sherlock, bis unters Kinn unter seiner Decke ausgestreckt, blinzelte mich verschlafen an – und zuckte erschrocken hoch, als ich plötzlich das Federbett packte und zu Boden schleuderte.  
Vor mir saß der Consulting Housebreaker vollständig bekleidet bis zu den Schuhen in einer lächerlichen blauen Latzhose von den Stadtwerken und grinste überrascht.  
  
„Du verschissener Arsch!!!“ schrie ich außer mir.  
Sherlock lachte: „Falsche Diagnose, Doktor. Wie ich die bereits sagte, habe ich keine Diarrhöe…“ Ich packte ihn an den Trägern seiner albernen Verkleidung, zerrte ihn hoch bis sich sein freches Grinsen auf meinem Level befand.  
„Du bist mit mir ausgegangen, damit du etwas anderes essen konntest als ich. Hast dann die halbe Nacht gegooglet – an meinem Laptop natürlich, weil ich den Verlauf vor kurzem gelöscht habe und es nicht so viel Arbeit machte, ihn wieder herzustellen, indem du mal kurz das Datum zurückgestellt hast – damit ich nicht sehen soll, dass du dich über Lebensmittelvergiftungen informiert hast. Aber dann wurde dir klar, dass du das weder glaubhaft simulieren kannst, noch die passenden Symptome wirklich herbeiführen wolltest! Also hast du beschlossen, mir ein stressbedingtes Halswirbelsäulensyndrom vorzuspielen, bei dem es durchaus vorkommen kann, dass durch die verkrampfte Muskulatur das Gleichgewichtsorgan so schlecht durchblutet ist, dass der Körper wie bei Seekrankheit reagiert! – Wozu ja dann die vorgetäuschten Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten und Kopfschmerzen auch ganz wunderbar passten!! Schwindel, klar! Der Schwindel eines Schwindlers!!  
Du hast dir bloß den Finger in den Hals gesteckt, wie ein diätbesessenes Model!!!"  
  
„Bravo, John! Sehr gut! Du hast den Fall gelöst. Fehlt noch das Motiv.“  
  
„Um einzubrechen, offensichtlich!!!“ brüllte ich und stieß ihn zurück.  
  
„Falsch. Um dich in Unwissenheit zu halten, auf welche Weise ich gerade ermittle!" Er setzte sich auf.  
"...John“, begann er beschwichtigend. „Mir war doch klar, dass du es nicht gutheißen würdest. Ich habe dir nur erspart, zu wissen, dass ich etwas Ungesetzliches tue. Du brauchst also keine Gewissensbisse zu haben, weil du mich nicht davon abgehalten hast“, erklärte er selbstzufrieden.  
  
Keuchend vor Zorn starrte ich ihn an – kurz davor ihm sein arrogantes Grinsen aus der Visage zu boxen…  
„Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf, ob du einen Tumor im Innenohr oder in deiner dämlichen Festplatte hast, oder Morbus Menière oder Weiß-Gott-sonst-was – und du findest dich einfach nur genial!?! – “  
  
Er sah mich verständnislos an.  
Es hätte jetzt nur noch gefehlt, dass er die Schultern zuckte – !  
  
„Falls du überhaupt irgendetwas von dem brauchst, was ICH heute ermittelt habe, du findest alles auf dem Netbook.“  
Ich stürmte hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu.  
  
  
In der Küche kramte ich mit zitternden Händen ein Päckchen Tee heraus, mein stampfender Puls pochte in meinen Ohren und ich konnte meine Carotiden spüren, als wollten sie PLATZEN!!  
  
„John. Ich hab’ dir aber doch gesagt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen…“  
Auf Sherlocks Gesicht lag ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Soziopathen mussten so etwas sicher vor dem Spiegel trainieren! Doch dann zogen sich seine Lippen zusehends in die Breite – bis ein amüsiertes Grinsen daraus geworden war.  
  
Ehe mein vom Zorn benebeltes Gehirn sich einschalten konnte, war meine Faust schon unterwegs – das letzte Bisschen Vernunft vermochte den Hieb auf den letzten Inches kaum abzubremsen und meine Knöchel landeten in Sherlocks Magengrube. Zwar hatte er sein Sixpack noch anspannen können, aber dennoch taumelte er mit einem atemlosen Ächzen zurück und ging dann zu Boden, wo er zusammengekrümmt auf den Knien verharrte und kurzatmig nach Luft japste.  
"Vielleicht hilft das beim KOTZEN!" schnappte ich, machte kehrt und polterte die Treppen hinauf.  
  
  
  
  
Oben steckte ich den Kopf ins Waschbecken und versuchte meine maßlose Wut mit kaltem Wasser zu löschen, was aber nur dazu führte, dass ich rasende Kopfschmerzen entwickelte und mich schließlich – förmlich schlotternd vor Jähzorn – auf mein Bett schleppte...  
  
  
  
Hatte mich schon jemals  
irgendetwas oder irgendjemand  
derartig  
in körperliche Rage gebracht...?  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile schien mein Gehirn wie paralysiert...  
  
  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie ich innerlich auseinander fiel...  
  
gespalten in drei Scherben...  
die einander anstarrten,  
als hätten sie nichts miteinander zu tun.  
  
  
  
...Dieser Arsch...! Dieser arrogante Drecksack...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John...was um Himmels Willen ist das? Wie kann er das aus dir machen...?!  
  
  
  
  
Dieser gemeine Hund...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stumpfes Abdominaltrauma, Watson? Was versteht man darunter...?  
  
  
  
  
Intriganter Mistkerl...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieso kann er ein Monster aus dir machen...?! fragte meine Vernunft voller Entsetzen.  
  
  
  
  
Elender Schmierenkomödiant!  
  
  
  
  
Watson? Das Bauchtrauma kann Ruptur des Pankreas, sehr schnell zur Lebensgefahr durch Schock führen. Bei Verletzungen der Hohlorgane, beispielsweise des Darmes, kann im Verlauf eine Entzündung der Bauchhöhle (Peritonitis) entstehen, die ebenfalls lebensbedrohlich werden kann, wenn sie zur Sepsis führt.  
  
  
  
Scheiß drauf!  
  
Scheiß auf den Soziopathen!  
  
  
  
  
  
John...! Wie kannst du dich so vergessen...?  
  
  
  
  
Maschine...! ...herzlose Maschine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Watson! Nun geh' schon runter und sieh nach ihm...!  
  
  
  
  
Vielleicht fühlt er jetzt wenigstens ETWAS mit seinem überentwickelten Monstergehirn!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben...! schrie ich innerlich.  
War das alles nur eine Farce....?  
  
  
  
Er ist ein verdammter Computer auf Beinen...!  
  
  
  
  
Watson! Du kannst damit weitermachen, ihn zu hassen, wenn du nachgesehen hast, ob er in Ordnung ist!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bin ich sein Hanswurst? Seine Marionette?  
  
  
  
  
Ich ersticke fast an meinem Zorn...! Was hast du aus mir gemacht, verdammt...?  
  
  
  
  
Watson, du kannst so wütend sein, wie du willst - aber tu' deine verdammte Pflicht als Arzt!  
  
  
  
  
Er hat mich gewarnt, er hat mich vor sich gewarnt...!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leere Scherben...mehr schien nicht mehr übrig von meinem Leben...  
Entsetzen schüttelte mich.  
  
  
Warum? Warum wog das so schwer? Wie konnte das so viel bedeuten?  
  
  
Wie konnte das so viel bedeuten, was ich in den letzten 37 Tagen erlebt hatte...?  
  
  
  
"Sherlock...!" stöhnte ich hilflos in das Kopfkissen.  
Hatte er heute sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt? War alles nur Theater...?  
  
  
Ich versuchte, mich dazu zu bringen, an den anderen Sherlock zu denken, an den, den ich wohl vor gut einer Woche in Gedanken angefangen hatte, als Freund zu bezeichnen, als er noch völlig entkräftet im Tiefschlaf gelegen hatte,...an den Sherlock, der sich in Isfahan um mich gekümmert hatte..  
  
  
Irgendetwas hinderte mich daran...!  
  
Das war alles Theater! - sagte es bitter in mir.  
Alles gespielt!  
Glaub nicht ein Wort!  
Nicht EIN Wort!  
Du weißt wie gut er spielt!  
Weil er immer spielt!  
  
Er hat doch nur so getan, als würde er im Schlaf reden! – zischte es gehässig.  
Begreifst du das jetzt, du Idiot!?  
Er hatte keine Angst um dich!  
Was für ein Quatsch! Er musste dich überhaupt nicht reanimieren! Er hat dich manipuliert! - spottete es zynisch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!", widersprach ich laut. "Das kann nicht sein! Wenn er so seinen Kreislauf und seinen Magen manipulieren könnte, hätte er sich für heute nicht dieses Syndrom aussuchen müssen!! Und dann hätte er sich auch nicht den Finger in den Hals zu stecken brauchen, sondern hätte in meiner Gegenwart angefangen zu reiern!!!"  
  
  
Meine Worte verhallten in dem leeren Zimmer.  
  
Stille...  
  
Ich hatte die Stimmen zum Schweigen gebracht...  
Trotzdem fühlte ich mich leer und ausgelaugt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kraftlos raffte ich mich auf und stolperte nach unten, obwohl ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ich meinen Job machen sollte...  
  
Sherlock hockte mit dem Netbook auf dem Sofa und studierte meine Notizen. Er hatte sich in seine üblichen Designerklamotten gewandet und schien mich nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Ich musterte ihn verstohlen. War er noch blasser als sonst? Ich konnte keine Anzeichen von Schock erkennen...nicht einmal mehr von Schmerz.  
  
  
Ich verzog mich mit meinem Laptop auf den Sessel beim Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes, ging ins Netz und sah mir den Verlauf an. So war keine Manipulation zu erkennen...  
Es war mir gestern eingefallen. Ich hätte, um ihn darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass ich nach dem Ornitologen gesucht hatte, den Verlauf mit den Daten notieren und akribisch rekonstruieren müssen, für jeden Zeitstempel, das Datum verstellen und nur die letzte Suche auslassen... Genau das musste er getan haben, vergangene Nacht – nur dass es da nicht so viel Arbeit gewesen war, wie ich sie am Sonntagmorgen gehabt hätte...  
Das Cookie der Medizinerstellenbörse verriet ihn jedoch, denn der Login funktionierte automatisch und die Seite meldete mir, ich hätte sie heute Morgen um 2: 17 zuletzt besucht...  
  
  
Frustriert ging ich die Stellenangebote durch...  
...morgen...beschloss ich antriebslos...  
  
  
  
  
Pling!  
  
Mein Handy lag auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Festnetztelefon. Der Meisterdetektiv hatte gewusst, ich würde runter kommen, um nach ihm zu sehen, mich aber nicht zu ihm an den Couchtisch gesellen. Offenkundig...!  
Wenn doch nur ein paar andere Gehirnregionen wenigstens halb so gut funktionieren würden, wie sein massiver Intellekt...!  
  
Mike.  
  
17:34 John? Alles okay bei euch? – hatte er getextet.  
  
  
Ich öffnete die Liste.  
  
  
10: 11 Negativ. Ist das gut oder schlecht für euch?  
  
  
12: 18 Gehe jetzt essen. hab um 14 Uhr wieder Vorlesung.  
\- Was heißen sollte: 'Bis dahin könnten wir telefonieren.'  
  
  
13: 55 John? Ich dachte, es ist dringend?  
  
SH  
16: 21 Marylin Garett hat abgesagt. SH  
War das wirklich alles, was er mir zu sagen hatte?  
  
Ich schrieb an Mike: Zeit heute Abend? Ruf mich zurück.  
  
  
  
Dann merkte ich, dass ich auch Voicemails hatte:  
  
  
M. Hudson  
11: 47 "John, hier ist Mrs Hudson. Der Handwerker hatte schon früher Zeit. Sherlock hat sich eingeschlossen und der Schlüssel steckt von innen! Ich habe gerufen, aber er antwortet nicht!"  
Die wachsende Nervosität in ihrer hohen Stimme sprang auf mich über.  
  
12: 23 "So melden Sie sich doch! Ich bin's, Mrs Hudson. Was mache ich denn jetzt? Kann es ihm so schlecht gehen, dass ich die Tür aufbrechen lassen sollte?"  
Ich konnte ihren Zwiespalt förmlich hören. Sorge gegen Sparsamkeit...  
  
13: 03 John, wo um alles in der Welt stecken Sie? Ich habe jetzt nichts unternommen. Aber was ist, wenn er doch Hilfe braucht? Sie wissen, wie stur er sein kann! Und noch vor einer Woche wussten wir nicht, ob er sich je wieder erholen wird!"  
Unsere "Nur-Vermieterin" schluchzte fast vor Verzweiflung und Gewissensbissen. Ich war nahe dran, zu ihr hinunter zu rennen, als ich feststellte, dass sie mich noch ein weiteres Mal angerufen hatte, diesmal vom Handy...  
  
Hudson - mobil  
14: 13 "Oh, John", stöhnte sie müde. "...ich stehe vor eurer Tür. Eben hab ich ein Handy klingeln hören. Haben Sie Ihres etwa vergessen!? Der Schreiner kann jeden Moment kommen, Ich lass ihn die Tür aufbrechen, aber wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!"  
  
  
Ich sprang auf und lief durch die Küche.  
  
Ein nagelneues Türschloss! Darin steckte ein Schlüssel mit einem Ring an dem ein zweites Exemplar hing…!  
  
Ich stürzte nach unten an Mrs Hudsons Tür und klopfte:  
„Mrs Hudson! Hier ist John!“ rief ich zerknirscht.  
„Bitte! –  
Bitte, machen Sie auf!  
Ich hab' eben erst gemerkt, was hier los war!“  
  


  
   
  
 **...make yourself at home**  
  


  
  
  
Ich wartete innerlich fluchend.  
  
  
  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür...  
  
„Kommen Sie rein, John…“, erklang müde ihre Stimme.  
  
Ich folgte ihr in die Küche.  
„Mrs Hudson... Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab’ eben erst mein Handy... – Verdammt, dieser... – dieser Idiot…!“ stammelte ich hilflos.  
  
„John...? Sie sind ja ganz fertig...!“ bemerkte sie erschrocken, nachdem sie sich zu mir umgewandt hatte. „Meine Güte…setzen Sie sich. Ich mache uns einen Tee...“  
  
Gehorsam ließ ich mich in der kleinen Küche nieder.  
  
„Das wird teuer, das mit dem neuen Schlüssel, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen...!“  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mrs H“, sagte ich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme schwankte.  
Dann brach es aus mir heraus: „Er hat nur simuliert!“  
  
Sie fuhr herum. „Er hat... – WAS?!“  
  
„Er hat sich den Finger in den Hals gesteckt, damit ich denken soll, er könne nichts bei sich behalten! Dabei wollte er mich einfach nur aus dem Weg haben... – ...fragen Sie bloß nicht, weshalb...!“  
  
„Aber…aber – nein?! Wie...? Er ist doch nicht – ?“ stotterte sie fassungslos.  
  
„Doch natürlich! Ist er! Dieser Knallkopf ist durch's Schlafzimmerfenster aus und eingestiegen! Genau wie der Einbrecher neulich –  oder besser: genau umgekehrt. Er war unter der Decke vollständig angezogen! Wahrscheinlich ist er zurückgekommen, während die Tür bereits aufgebrochen wurde...“ meine Stimme überschlug sich.  
„Und er hat mir heute morgen das Handy aus dem Jackett gezogen…“ erklärte ich matt.  
„Seit den frühen Morgenstunden hab ich mir das Hirn zermartert, was ihm fehlen könnte, hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich ihn allein lassen sollte…! Gestern Nachmittag schon ...seine Kopfschmerzen, seine Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, seine Erschöpfung – wahrscheinlich auch alles bloß gespielt – weil mir auffiel, dass er sonst nie so viel notierte! Er hatte da schon längst geplant, mich mit einem Fragenkatalog wegzuschicken! Wahrscheinlich braucht er nicht einmal irgendetwas davon...!“  
  
„John...! Das ist ja ungeheuerlich! Oh, wie kann er Ihnen das antun!“  
  
„Uns, Mrs Hudson. Uns. Er musste damit rechnen, dass Sie nach ihm sehen werden!“ seufzte ich.  
„Tut mir so Leid…“  
  
„Nun hören Sie schon auf, sich zu entschuldigen…“ stöhnte sie noch immer völlig entsetzt, dann wandte sie sich um, goss endlich das Wasser in die Teekanne und kam damit zu mir an den Tisch.  
  
  
  
Ich widerstand dem Bedürfnis, mein Gesicht stöhnend in den Händen zu vergraben und starrte trübe vor mich hin.  
  
  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben ihm ordentlich Bescheid gestoßen…“ sinnierte sie grimmig nach einer Weile und schenkte uns Tee ein.  
  
  
…ich hab ihn geschlagen…dachte ich beschämt über meine Unbeherrschtheit…  
  
  
„Hat er denn…kapiert, was er angestellt hat…?“ fragte sie.  
  
„…eher…nicht…“, brachte ich mühsam heraus…  
Als ich nach der Milch griff, die links von mir stand, – begann meine Hand wieder zu zittern…  
  
„Ach, Gott, John…!“ entfuhr es ihr. „Sie sind ja noch ganz durcheinander…!“  
„Schon gut…ich bin bloß …stinksauer…“, flüsterte ich hilflos und ballte meine Linke. „Ich glaube, ich war wirklich noch nie so... – so voller Zorn…“  
  
Sie langte über den Tisch und legte ihre zierliche, knochige Hand auf meine Faust.  
„Wissen Sie noch, vor einer Woche…? Was wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben...? Wie – ? Wie kann er damit – …spielen?!“  
„Für ihn ist alles ein Spiel…das ist es, was er vom Leben erwartet: Unterhaltung, Spannung…!“ ...und mir wurde bewusst, dass nichts als Enttäuschung in mir zurück geblieben war.  
  
„Ach, John, das... – das ist ja grässlich! Ich will das nicht glauben...! Erinnern Sie sich noch? Es ist vielleicht drei Wochen her…es war als ich Sherlocks Bruder kennen lernte…Das war kurz nach dem schrecklichen Banküberfall! Und Sherlock sagte, die Männer in der Familie Holmes hätten alle kein Herz…! – Ich – ich war davon ausgegangen, das sei bloß eine – eine gedankenlose Frechheit, ein schlechter Scherz, um seinen Bruder zu provozieren…!“  
  
„Ich erinnere mich gut…“, sagte ich.  
Und dann beschloss ich, weiter zu sprechen, obwohl mir die Stimme zu versagen drohte. „…und vor allem…vor allem haben Sie – dann etwas ...ganz Wunderbares gesagt…ich war nahe daran, Ihnen zu applaudieren. Ganz ernsthaft. In... – ja, in Ehrfurcht…dass es das Wichtigste sei …im Leben…, dass man sich umeinander und füreinander sorgt…“  
Ich hielt mich an der Teetasse fest und fühlte mich richtig schlecht.  
  
Mrs Hudson schwieg bekümmert.  
Schließlich seufzte sie: „Und dabei dachte ich – “  
  
  
Mein Handy klingelte.  
  
„Gehen Sie nur ran, John…“ ermunterte sie mich, als sie mein Zögern bemerkte.  
  
  
Es war Mike.  
  
„Hallo, Mike – du entschuldige, da ist heute einiges schief gelaufen…“, begann ich.  
  
„Klar. Du wohnst und arbeitest mit Sherlock – ich wette, das ist eine nicht enden wollende Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände…!“ spottete er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Also ich hab Zeit. Moira ist mit den Kindern bei ihrer Mutter – ich hab sturmfreie Bude…!“  
  
„Hört sich gut an“, seufzte ich. „Ich glaube, ich brauche wirklich eine Pause…“  
…VON SHERLOCK – aber das war Mike auch so klar…  
  
„Okay, alter Junge, ich hol auf dem Heimweg noch etwas Stoff und bin dann gegen Sieben da. 76 Bow Road – das ist kurz nach der Abbington. Und du kannst natürlich hier übernachten, wenn es richtig spät wird…Ich hab morgen Vormittag frei, weil ein Kollege ’ne Klausur schreiben lässt und meine Stunden dazu nimmt…“  
  
„Genau, das, was der Arzt verordnet hat“, witzelte ich fahrig… „Okay, – freu’ mich, bis nachher…!“  
  
  
„Kollege von Ihnen?“ vermutete Mrs Hudson.  
  
„Kommilitone…unterrichtet jetzt am Bart’s. Er ist an allem schuld…“, seufzte ich.  
„Er hat mich mit Sherlock – tja…zusammengebracht…“  
  
„Oh…dann…gut…Dann ist das sicher das Richtige, heute Abend…“, stellte sie fest.  
  
Ich wollte jetzt nicht rückfragen, wie sie das genau meinte… sah auf die Uhr – überschlug in Gedanken, wie weit der Stadtteil Bow wohl in Tube-Minuten von hier entfernt war und sagte:  
„Das…mit dem Türschloss habe ich eben erst gemerkt…als ich Ihre Nachrichten angehört hab’…tut mir wirklich Leid…die ganze Aufregung…! Sie müssen ja förmlich die Wände hochgegangen sein...“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil mir die Worte fehlten. „Sie hätten wirklich bessere Mieter verdient…“, stelle ich fest.  
  
„Ach, John…!“ seufzte sie. „Ich hab’ Sie eigentlich gerne hier, Sie beide, …wirklich! Das hab’ ich zumindest bisher geglaubt…! – aber DAS heute…!“  
  
„Ich weiß…ich wünsche mir auch, das wäre nie passiert…!“ seufzte ich.  
  
„Na…! Mal sehen… Vielleicht knöpfe ich ihn mir heute Abend noch mal vor…“, knurrte Mrs Hudson. „Gehen Sie nur zu Ihrem …Kumpel… – …Sie werden’s doch nicht übertreiben…? Nein…Sie sind Arzt…vernünftig… – na, und wenn schon…! – ich meine…ich will nicht so tun, als hätte ich nie über die Stränge geschlagen…!!...nicht wahr…?!“ bemerkte sie kichernd.  
  
„…danke, Mrs Hudson…“, stammelte ich. „…diese…fünf Wochen…es war wirklich verdammt viel los…aber jetzt…Ich meine…das stellt irgendwie alles infrage…oder…?“  
  
Mrs Hudson seufzte. „Es ist – …schlimm, ja… aber…denken Sie das wirklich…?“  
  
Ich vermutete, dass ich verstand, was sie meinte… aber – wollte ich das…?!  
„Vielen Dank…wirklich…vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis…und den Tee… Ich…werd’ mich noch kurz umziehen und dann bin ich weg…“  
  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich verlegen und ging wieder nach oben in den zweiten Stock, legte zivilere Klamotten an und ging hinunter in unser… – oder sollte ich sagen – …in das Zimmer, das …noch unser Wohnzimmer war…?  
  
  
Ich knallte mein Handy auf den Couchtisch und knurrte: „Du spionierst doch so gerne! Hör dir an, was deine Mrs Hudson mir heute so mitzuteilen hatte...! – Ich denke, es wird dir gefallen…!“ giftete ich…  
„Da du ja heute Abend ohnehin keine Verwendung für deine – Marionette hast, wird es dir nichts ausmachen, dass ich – nicht – zur – Verfügung – stehe – …!“  
  
Ich rauschte hinaus ohne mich um den neuen Schlüssel zu kümmern und fuhr mit der Tube zu Mike…  
  
  
  
"John, altes Haus! Rein mit dir", begrüßte mich Mike aufgekratzt. "Mann... Junge, so wie du ausschaust, war er wohl mal wieder zum Kotzen heute...!"  
"Rede nicht vom Kotzen!" blaffte ich ungehalten.  
"Du hast recht", grinste er. "Gekotzt wird später... Setz' dich..."  
"Gemütlich habt ihr's hier...", stellte ich fest.  
"Naja, man merkt eben die ordnende Hand einer Frau...", spöttelte er.  
"Lass sie das bloß nicht hören, du Chauvi..."  
"Ich wette Sherlock ist ein Messie – jedenfalls räumen wir im Bart's immer hinter ihm her wie hinter einem verwöhnten Kind!"  
  
Ich hatte keine Lust, das zu diskutieren.  
  
Mike holte eine Flasche Scotch aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen vertragen. –  
Ich will nur noch schnell was programmieren...dann stehe ich ganz zu deiner Verfügung..." Er warf einen Blick in die aufgeschlagene Fernsehzeitung, die zwischen zwei Kartons vom Thailänder und einem vom Italiener und neun leeren Bierflaschen, nebst Kronkorken und Kapselheber auf dem Tisch lag... und richtete zwei Fernbedienungen auf Fernseher und Festplattenreceiver und gab einen Timer ein.  
"Lass mich raten. Moira ist den dritten Abend weg…“  
„Nicht schwer zu erkennen“, sagte Mike ungerührt.  
„Hat sie etwa nicht vorgekocht?“ staunte ich.  
„Doch, aber ich bin zu faul…“, grinste Mike.  
  
Was nimmst du auf?", fragte ich, als ich seinen eifrigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"...'ne US-Serie...'The Mentalist' – wird dir nichts sagen, gibt es erst seit eh – " Er sah noch mal in die Fernsehzeitung... "...2008... Sie wiederholen grade noch mal alles von Anfang an, drei Folgen am Stück, ansonsten läuft schon die dritte Staffel..."  
"Ich bin völlig fernsehentwöhnt", sagte ich. "Es steht zwar ein Apparat im Wohnzimmer, aber wir benutzen ihn kaum. Für so was bleibt ohnehin kaum Zeit..."  
Mike lachte unbekümmert und schob seinen Müll kurzerhand auf einer Hälfte des Tischs zusammen. "Das wär' dir wahrscheinlich eh' zu nahe an deinem Alltag, schätze ich. Patrick Jane ist so was wie ein amerikanischer Sherlock..."  
  
"Ooh, nein, nicht noch einer!" stöhnte ich. "Jane? Der Typ heißt mit Nachnamen Jane? Welcher Idiot denkt sich so was aus?"  
"Du hast völlig recht. Mittlerweile hab ich mich dran gewöhnt, aber anfangs hab ich mich auch dran gestört, vor allem, weil sie ihn ja ständig ohne Mr nur mit 'Jane' anreden. Er hat übrigens auch einen Gedächtnispalast."  
  
"Ist nicht dein Ernst!" rief ich.  
  
"Ja, das kam, glaube ich, schon in der ersten Staffel...da ging es um den Mord an dem Besitzer eines Spielkasinos – es wird auch gepokert, übrigens. Spielst du noch...?"  
"Das letzte Mal noch so vor sechs Wochen. Hatte einen totalen Downswing... (Pechsträhne)"  
...Gott, das war in einem anderen Leben gewesen...einem Leben, in das ich keinesfalls zurück wollte...! Ich schüttete den Whiskey in meine Kehle und fühlte ihn angenehm brennend durch meinen Ösophagus rinnen…  
  
"Also jedenfalls. Jane gewinnt Unsummen, weil er sich die Karten merken kann. Am Ende erzählt er dem Polizeiteam, dass sein Gedächtnispalast aus den 52 Jahrmärkten besteht, auf denen sein Vater jedes Jahr aufgetreten ist. Dort hat er seine Kindheit und Jugend verbracht und seine Beobachtungsgabe trainiert, um später als angeblicher Hellseher aufzutreten. Ein paar Jahre bevor die Handlung der Serie losgeht, hat er in einem Fernsehinterview einen Serienkiller als geisteskrank bezeichnet und sich gebrüstet, er würde der Polizei helfen, ihn zu schnappen. Red John, also der Killer, fühlte sich prompt so beleidigt, dass er Janes Frau und seine kleine Tochter ermordet. Sein Markenzeichen ist ein Smiley aus dem Blut seiner Opfer, den er immer so an die Wand malt, dass er ins Auge fällt, noch bevor man die Leiche sieht... –  naja, dieses Trauma läutert ihn nicht wirklich, obwohl er die Hochstapelei aufgibt und dem California Bureau of Investigation als Berater zur Seite steht, ist und bleibt er ein Schlitzohr –steht meist mit einem Bein im Knast…"  
  
"Stopp, ich glaube, ist hab genug gehört...", bremste ich ihn.  
  
"Wird morgen Nacht noch mal wiederholt – und... zumindest die aktuelle Staffel kannst du sicher auch online sehen..." Er blätterte in der Zeitschrift...  
"...ach ja, das kommt dann tatsächlich schon nächsten Montag. Folge sechs "Red Handed" – das mit dem Gedächtnispalast, meine ich...  
– okay, ich bin schon still...  
– also, was hat Sherlock angestellt?"  
  
Ich schilderte ihm die Symptome und Mike bekam die ganze Zeit über ein breites Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Und er hat natürlich nur simuliert", feixte er. "Nein, John, schon gut. Ich wäre sicher auch auf ihn reingefallen, vor allem, wenn es ihm noch wenige Tage zuvor wirklich schlecht gegangen ist, aber da du offensichtlich total angepisst bist, musste es so sein, das ist alles."  
  
"Gute Deduktion", knurrte ich grimmig.  
  
  
"Okay. Kein Wort mehr über Sherlock heute Nacht, wer sich nicht dran hält, muss eine Strafe zahlen!" schlug er vor.  
"Oh, sprich bitte nur für dich...ich muss mir dringend einen Job suchen, fürchte ich..."  
Er sah mich einen Moment verdutzt an. "Oh, verstehe...natürlich... Tja, wenn du willst, kann ich mich ja mal umhören..."  
"Danke...allerdings. Unterrichten ist nichts für mich, denke ich..."  
"Weiß er, dass du – "  
Mike brach ab und lachte schallend. "War ja klar, dass ich das keine fünf Minuten durchhalte! – Aber so schnell…!"  
  
"Er weiß es. Er hat sich letzte Nacht den Verlauf meines Browsers angesehen."  
"Frech...!  
Und...?  
Wenn du einen entsprechenden Job findest? Wirst du dir eine eigene Wohnung suchen?"  
  
  
  
Ich starrte in den ausgeschalteten Fernseher und brummte schließlich:  
  
  
"Mike…  
Lass einfach die Luft aus dem Glas, ja?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…  
  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Kopfschmerzen...  
  
  
Kater...  
...Tiger traf es eher...  
  
  
  
Fremdes Sofa...  
  
Mike, richtig...  
  
  
  
...Eigentlich hätte Sherlock diesen Kater verdient...dachte ich...  
– oh, nein, ich habe nicht mal einen anständigen Filmriss...! ging es mir durch den Kopf...  
Aber den hatte ich ja nie...  
  
  
Irgendwie hatten wir beide den Punkt verpasst, wo wir noch hätten entscheiden können, doch erst mal was zu Essen zu bestellen und auf Bier umzusteigen…  
  
  
…’Jetzt habe ich mich schon zum zweiten Mal wegen dieses Ekels zugeschüttet...!  
Das muss aufhören...!’ dachte ich.  
  
  
  
  
Vermehrter Speichelfluss und ein salziger Geschmack ermahnten mich, schleunigst aus der Zone von Polstermöbeln und Teppichen zu flüchten…!  
Also raffte ich mich auf und tastete mich durch die fremde Wohnung,  
  
…schließlich fand ich die Küche...auch egal, dachte ich. Hauptsache kein Teppich...  
  
Es wäre zu spät gewesen, sich erneut auf die Suche zu machen. Ich rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden, kauerte mich auf die kalten Fliesen und wartete...  
  
  
  
Und dann versuchte mein Magen, ins Freie zu kommen...  
  
  
  
Oh, verdammt, wie hatte ich mich bloß so abschießen können...!  
  
  
  
Als ich leergekotzt war, kroch ich ein Stück weiter und rollte mich zusammen…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...John! Um Himmels Willen...!" hörte ich Mikes erschrockene Stimme.  
  
"Mike...schon okay...ich bin wach...", nuschelte ich mit rauer Stimme, hielt aber meine Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Du weißt aber schon, dass du in meiner Küche auf dem Boden liegst...?!" fragte er trocken.  
  
"Ja, klar...", grinste ich matt.  
  
"Gut, das ist immerhin etwas..."  
  
Ich spürte plötzlich seitlich etwas an meinem Hals...Mikes Finger...  
"Lass das, Mike...", murmelte ich genervt. "Du siehst doch, ich lebe noch..."  
  
"Wenn du dich sehen könntest, wärest du dir da auch nicht mehr so sicher...Was hast du nur mit dir angestellt...!"  
  
"Es ist doch dein Whiskey, mit dem sich meine Leber gerade auseinandersetzen muss...", motzte ich. "Frag halt nicht so blöd, du warst doch dabei..."  
  
"Aber nur so lange, bis du mich unter den Tisch getrunken hattest..."  
  
"Hab' ich das...?" fragte ich mit einem völlig albernen Anflug von...Stolz...  
  
"Naja, bin halt eingeschlafen. Ich trinke immer, wenn Moira nicht da ist – Gott, wie sich das anhört...! Ich kann dann halt nur sehr schlecht ohne einschlafen, wenn ich allein bin…dann werde ich auch wieder zum Fernsehschläfer…, aber es kommt ja auch nur ganz selten vor...."  
  
"Wenn das so war, sollte ich dann nicht derjenige sein, der sich daran erinnert?" fragte ich, etwas peinlich berührt von diesem ungebetenen Einblick in seine Gewohnheiten…  
  
"Nur wenn du davon ausgehst, dass ich durchschlafen würde...", korrigierte er mich.  
  
"Gutes Argument", gab ich zu.  
  
"Was ist jetzt? Machst du endlich die Augen auf?" fragte er.  
  
Ich verkniff mir so kindische Bemerkungen wie: "Nein, ich werde jetzt einfach hier sterben" oder "Schraub mir bitte den Kopf ab, der ist hinüber..."  
"Auf deine Verantwortung", erklärte ich stattdessen und blinzelte vorsichtig, nur um gleich meinen Kopf in den Händen zu vergraben.  
  
"Ich hab dir noch etwas Ibuprophen übrig gelassen", sagte Mike und ich konnte ein kameradschaftliches Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
  
Ich entschied, dass es Zeit war, sich zusammenzureißen und richtete mich versuchsweise langsam auf.  
"Sorry, Mike...ich sollte es wirklich besser wissen…"  
  
"Schon gut, alter Junge, ich schätze, ich war nicht grade hilfreich letzte Nacht. Denkst du, du kannst aufstehn?"  
  
"Wird schon gehen…", behauptete ich – unsicher, ob ich damit nicht den Mund zu voll nahm...  
  
Tatsächlich kam ich auf Anhieb auf die Beine. Ich blieb einen Moment still stehen und erwartete schon, dass sich die Küche um mich drehen würde, aber alles blieb an seinem Platz.  
Sogar mein Magen...  
"Schon okay", grinste ich heiser. "Trotzdem würde ich es vorziehen, wenn ich meinen Dreck vielleicht erst in einer halben Stunde wegmachen kann...?" setzte ich verlegen hinzu.  
  
"Unsinn, du legst dich hin. Ab ins Wohnzimmer", kommandierte Mike, ging vorsichtshalber neben mir her und wartete, bis ich mich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte, dann holte er das Schmerzmittel, eine Decke und eine Flasche Mineralwasser.  
  
"Danke, Mike", murmelte ich.  
  
"Kommst du klar, John? Dann würde ich nämlich auch noch mal ins Bett kriechen..." fragte er.  
  
Ich nickte, schon wieder mit geschlossenen Augen, und versicherte ihm: "Ich bin okay, Mike geh nur..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, fand ich einen Zettel auf dem Couchtisch.  
"Hab verschlafen, muss dringend weg. Fühl dich wie zuhause. Mike"  
  
  
  
...Fühl dich wie zuhause...!!!  
  
  
…“John, trink einen Tee, fühl dich wie zuhause. Bleib nicht meinetwegen auf...”…  
  
  
‚Zuhause’...! …ach, verdammt...!!  
  
  
221b hatte sich so zuhause angefühlt...vom ersten Moment an… und vor allem, in der einen Woche, in der wir gar nicht dort gewesen waren...  
  
  
Wir...  
  
  
...gab es das noch…?  
Hatte es das zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gegeben…?  
Oder war das nicht sowieso die völlig falsche Vokabel für Sherlock und mich...?  
  
  
  
Zutiefst frustriert machte ich mich zielstrebig aber bedächtig an die Vernichtung des übrigen Mineralwassers…  
  
Schließlich raffte ich mich auf und schlurfte in die Küche...  
...der Geruch nach Erbrochenem machte es mir unmöglich, sie zu verfehlen...  
Ich suchte nach dem Putzzeug, wischte den Boden auf und wusch ab. Danach warf ich noch die Essenskartons in den Müll, räumte die neun Bierflaschen weg und säuberte den Cochtisch…  
  
Zuletzt kritzelte ich ein "Danke!" auf den Zettel und ging.  
  
  
  
  
Zurück in 221b empfing mich das scheußlichste, grantigste Gefiedel, das ich je gehört hatte…  
Ich ging gleich nach oben in den zweiten Stock, duschte und versuchte mich dann auf meine Stellensuche zu konzentrieren. Ich machte eine Liste von den Dokumenten, die ich noch einscannen sollte und gab es schließlich auf: Ich war definitiv ein einer viel zu miesen Stimmung, um ein optimistisches, selbstbewusstes Anschreiben zu formulieren…  
  
Aussichtslos...  
  
  
Um halb sechs wurde es dann Zeit, sich für den Termin im Museum fertig zu machen…  
  
Merkwürdigerweise verspürte ich noch immer keinen Hunger...  
  
Als ich im ersten Stock reinschaute, war Sherlock schon weg.  
Auf dem Couchtisch lag neben meinem Handy der neue Schlüssel…  
  
  


  
 **Pomp and Circumstance**  
  
  
  
  
Um halb sechs wurde es dann Zeit, sich für den Termin im Museum fertig zu machen…  
  
Als ich im ersten Stock reinschaute, war Sherlock schon weg.  
Auf dem Couchtisch lag neben meinem Handy der neue Schlüssel…  
  
Mein Handy war immer noch an und ich merkte, dass Sherlock es aufgeladen haben musste.  
Er erwartete also an diesem Abend meine Mitarbeit.  
  
Natürlich hatte er mir eine SMS geschrieben:  
  
  
SH  
15:11 Wirst du Rory und Vicki im Stich lassen? SH  
  
...Mistkerl...!  
  
Ich simste: "Natürlich nicht."  
  
Es dauerte keine halbe Minute – Sherlock hatte die SMS also längst vorbereitet:  
  
SH  
17: 51 Gut. Du bist hoffentlich nicht zu verkatert. Ich brauche deine Mithilfe. Fahr gleich ins Museum. Ich muss wissen, ob die Kinder und Margret da sind. Nimm auf keinen Fall eine Waffe mit. Es wird nicht mehr ohne Polizei gehen. Lösche alle SMS, die du bekommen oder abschicken wirst und sämtliche Korrespondenz von gestern. Solltest du mich anzeigen wollen, bitte ich dich, damit zu warten, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist. SH  
  
...Anzeigen?! glaubte er das wirklich?!  
  
Mir wurde auf einmal kalt.  
Aber vielleicht lag das noch am Kater...  
  
Während ich hinunter ging, schrieb ich zurück:  
Bin unterwegs. Natürlich verpfeife ich dich nicht! Glaubst du das wirklich? Wo bist du?  
  
SH  
17: 54 Danke. Frag nicht. SH  
  
Oh, nein, was hatte er jetzt wieder vor?  
  
Ich simste noch ein OK und steckte das Handy ein.  
  
  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später erreichte ich das Museum und ging sofort in die Halle in der in der Abteilung "Römisches Britannien", in der Kronjuwelen ausgestellt waren.  
  
Die Vitrine war weiträumig abgesperrt und mit einem Tuch aus rotem Panne-Samt vollständig verhüllt, ein Lesepult mit Mikrophon war dicht daneben aufgebaut. Security-Leute standen bei allen Zugängen. Zwei kleinere Schaukästen waren einer Bestuhlung und einigen Stehtischen gewichen.  
  
Dann erschien die Eventmanagerin Sophie Price auf der Bildfläche und kommandierte gewichtig in ihr Headset. "Beleuchtungsprobe bitte. – Einstellung drei."  
  
Oben auf der Galerie flammten drei Scheinwerfer auf, die im Winkel von 120° Grad voneinander an der Brüstung hingen und ihre Lichtkegel trafen sich in dem zentralen Punkt auf der Vitrine  
  
"Sehr gut jetzt. Nichts mehr nach zu justieren. Und jetzt: Einstellung zwei. – Echhhhh!!... Ja, das heißt natürlich, dass die drei abgeschaltet wird! Mensch...! Nein, den Lichtwechsel noch mal richtig, bitte! – Das ist doch hier kein Laientheater!" echauffierte sie sich. "Was ist mit dem zentralen Lichtpendel! Das soll pausenlos brennen. Gott, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein...!"  
  
Zuerst war eine zusätzliche Lichtquelle angegangen, dann die drei ersten Scheinwerfer gelöscht worden. Nun fiel nur noch Licht auf das Lesepult. Dann wurden die drei Scheinwerfer für die Vitrine wieder angeknipst, das Lesepult verschwand wieder im Halbdunkel.  
Zuletzt flammte eine Pendelleuchte auf, die direkt über der Vitrine baumelte.  
  
Sophie seufzte: "Einstellung ZWEI!"  
  
Diesmal wurde der Lichtwechsel in ein und demselben Moment durchgeführt. "Geht doch!" stöhnte die Eventmanagerin gnädig.  
"Und nun der Teppich..."  
Eine Lichtbrücke quer über dem Raum flammte auf und beleuchtete den langen roten Teppich, der darunter lag und sich an den Enden in zwei einander gegenüberliegenden Zugängen verlor. Gleichzeitig war der Lichtkegel für das Lesepult verloschen.  
  
"Okay. Passt. Auftritt Boudicca!" befahl Mrs Price. Es hätte noch gefehlt, dass sie so etwas wie "Uuuund… – Action!" gebrüllt und jemand eine Filmklappe bedient hätte! Das Brimbrorium war schon grotesk...!  
  
Und dann erschien Eva in einem blauen Gewand mit rotbraunem Pelzbesatz und einer Perücke mit langen roten Zöpfen. Über ihren Rücken wallte ein langer dunkelroter Umhang, dessen Saum über den Boden schleifte. Die Repliken schimmerten eindrucksvoll in der übertriebenen Beleuchtung.  
  
"Sehr schön. Keinesfalls schneller. Den Kopf höher. Sie sind eine Königin, Eva! Ich will mehr Stolz sehen, mehr Kampfgeist –  ja, soooo! Das ist es, merken Sie sich das Gefühl! –  Und jetzt versuchen Sie bitte, zu winken wie die Queen. – Guuut! Ja, das wirkt großartig. Das Lächeln bitte etwas ernsthafter...kämpferischer...! Sie ziehen in die Schlacht gegen die Römer…Jaaaa! …das ist es…!“  
Sie hielt sich offenbar für die Starregisseurin von morgen…  
„Und bitte noch mal auf Anfang. – Stop! – So, Kinn noch etwas hoch. Und jetzt schauen Sie gerade aus. Genau. Merken Sie sich genau, worauf Sie jetzt schauen, Eva! Visieren Sie nachher diesen Punkt an, wenn Sie starten, dann wird es richtig! – Und bitte!...Schön machen Sie das! Wie eine Primadonna… Genau. Stopp. Exakt, ...sehr schön, das ist Ihr Platz. Dort bleiben Sie während der Ansprache stehen. Gut. Das wär's."  
  
Evangeline schien sich unwohl zu fühlen mit dieser ganzen Aktion.  
Naja…die Sache mit dem Schmuck, die ganzen Heimlichkeiten – und ich hätte wetten können, dass sie diese roten Zöpfe hasste – obwohl sie wirklich nicht albern aussahen, sie begannen weit hinten im Nacken – wahrscheinlich, damit sie die großen Ohrhänger nicht beim Baumeln behinderten…  
Aber wo war der Rest der Slipstones?  
  
Da begann Sophie Price auf einmal, zielstrebig in den Bereich zu laufen, der von mir aus gesehen hinter der Vitrine lag. Von dort kam jetzt Evas Mann, einen Schritt hinter ihm Fulton mit einem Manuskript, einem Glas und einer kleinen Flasche Mineralwasser – zum buchstäblichen Wasserträger seines verhassten Chefs degradiert. Merkte denn Slipstone wirklich nicht, was er da anrichtete?  
  
Sie erreichte die beiden Männer, gab dem Professor ehrerbietig die Hand und nickte Fulton zu. Die drei gingen nun zum Lesepult und Martin Slipstone positionierte sich dort, hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht und sagte: "Also, ich kann so nicht lesen. Das blendet."  
"Geht es denn nicht auswendig?" fragte Sophie genervt. "Es kommt sowieso viel besser, wenn Sie das Publikum ansehen!"  
Der Professor seufzte. "Also schön. Wenn es sein muss..."  
  
Unterdessen füllte sich der Saal allmählich. Reporter und Kamerateams suchten nach guten Positionen, machten Lichtmessungen.  
  
"Achtung bitte. Ab jetzt nur noch Besucher von der VIP-Liste. Ich wiederhole: Dicht machen", kommandierte Sophie Price.  
  
Auf einmal rannte ein kleiner Lockenkopf in einem  anscheinend maßgeschneiderten dunkelblauen Anzug durch den Raum und eilte zu der Icener-Königin. Wenige Sekunden später kamen Margret und Vicki, die mit ihrem Handy ein paar Fotos von ihrer Mutter schoss und dabei ein spöttisches Lächeln zur Schau stellte. Anschließend sah sie sich in der Halle um, entdeckte mich schließlich und zwinkerte mir kurz zu. Ich grinste unauffällig zurück... Eva ging in den Nebenraum. Margret sah sich um und entdeckte Fulton, der nun auf sie zuging und anscheinend den dreien ihre Sitzplätze zuwies.  
  
Ich zückte mein Handy und schrieb an Sherlock:  
4 Slipstones, Margret, Fulton.  
  
SH  
18: 21 Gut. Begrüß Fulton, wenn es sich ergibt. Benimm dich ganz normal. Such dir eine Position, von wo aus du ihn und Margret unauffällig im Auge behalten kannst. Gib mir sofort bescheid, falls einer von beiden verschwindet! Wahrscheinlich nur Fulton. Lösch jetzt schon mal alle Nachrichten. SH  
  
OK, tippte ich.  
Dann setzte ich noch hinzu: Sei vorsichtig!  
...zögerte – und löschte es wieder. Dann schickte ich das OK ab.  
  
SH  
18: 24 Keine Sorge. Ich halte dich da ganz raus. SH  
  
Ja, klar...  
Er hatte die Pause falsch interpretiert...  
  
Seufzend schrieb ich nochmal: Sei vorsichtig!  
Und diesmal schickte ich es ab.  
  
  
  
Weitere VIPs trafen ein. Marylin und Gladys erschienen Arm in Arm, und verschwanden stolz im Nebenraum. –  
  
'Backstage-Pass...!' dachte ich amüsiert.  
  
  
Servierwagen mit Sekt, Orangensaft und Häppchen wurden von einem Cateringteam hereingerollt. Junge Damen mit Tabletts, beladen mit Sektgläsern schlängelten sich durch die Menge...  
  
"Hallo, Doktor!" sagte eine helle Stimme hinter mir.Ich wandte mich um...  
"Oh, hallo, Veronica", begrüßte ich sie und beeilte mich, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als mir klar wurde, wie angespannt ich war.  
Sie trug ein edles, dezentes Perlenset und grinste verlegen, weil ich wusste, dass es nicht ihr eigenes war.  
Ich beschloss deshalb, nichts dazu zu sagen und bemerkte stattdessen. "Königsblau steht Ihnen wirklich umwerfend..."  
"Danke", lächelte sie.  
"Gladys und Marylin sind durch die Tür dort zu Eva."  
"Schon gut. Danke. Nicht mein Platz..." erklärte sie scheu.  
Was konnte ich tun, wenn sie bei mir stehen blieb?  
"Glauben Sie, Eva sieht das auch so?" fragte ich.  
Sie zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
Ausgerechnet Eric Fulton kam uns zu Hilfe. "John, guten Abend. Sie sind ja auch hier. Na, für heute Abend hätten wir das Problem ja gelöst. Das verschafft Ihnen noch etwas Zeit. Obwohl Eva gerne ihr eigenes Set getragen hätte. Es passt besser zu ihrem Kostüm...und zu ihren Augen. – Hallo, Veronica. Du hast einen Sitzplatz...Darf ich...?"  
Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie zu den Stühlen. Über die Schulter warf mir Veronica einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Sie war zu überrumpelt gewesen, um anders reagieren zu können.  
Gut so…  
  
3 Freundinnen da,  
simste ich an Sherlock.  
  
  
Elende Warterei...!  
  
  
Endlich war es 19:00. Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte ein pathetisches, archaisch anmutendes Fanfarensignal wie aus einem alten Sandalone (Ausdruck für den italienischen Antikenmonumentalfilm – „Sandalenfilm“). Parallel dazu wechselte die Lichtstimmung: Abgesehen von der Notbeleuchtung erstrahlte nun nur noch das blutige Rot des Samtüberwurfs auf der Vitrine unter der Pendelleuchte.  
  
Ich sah Fulton in den Schatten abtauchen...dann nur ein diffuser unregelmäßig aufscheinender Fleck...der mir verriet, dass eine Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde und jemand hinausschlüpfte, ehe sie sich wieder schloss. Die Musik schluckte jeden möglichen akustischen Hinweis und ich simste:  
  
F geht.  
  
Die Antwort kam fast sofort:  
  
SH  
19: 04 Mach keinerlei Angaben zum Fall. Du wohnst seit gestern bei den Slipstones zur Untermiete. Mrs Hudson und Eva sind informiert. Halte dich von der Vitrine fern. Lösch alles und nimm keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir auf. SH  
  
Was, zur Hölle...?!  
  
Verwirrt gehorchte ich.  
  
Ich wohnte bei den Slipstones…?  
…sicher für den Fall, klar…  
Allein…?  
Nur für die Ermittlungen…! Bestimmt…!  
Wieso entsetzte mich das so…?  
  
  
Die Beschallung wechselte in Edward Elgars "Land of Hope and Glory" (pomp and circumstance march no. 1) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=podh1wht9RY &feature=related) und der rote Teppich flammte auf. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Nebenraum und Eva schritt hoheitsvoll in den Raum und winkte huldvoll in die Menge. An ihrem vorgeschriebenen Platz nahe dem Lesepult blieb sie stehen und vollführte eine Vierteldrehung, um sich dem Publikum zuzuwenden. Die normale Beleuchtung wurde etwas aufgedreht, Slipstone, Price und noch ein paar andere kamen herein und der Professor nahm gravitätisch den Platz am Lesepult ein, während die Musik abebbte.  
Price sprach eine theatralische Begrüßung und übergab dann an Slipstone, der in fürchterlich trockenem Wissenschaftlerjargon über die Ausgrabung berichtete und keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass man sich in Fachkreisen eigentlich vollkommen einig war, dass es außer einer gewissen wahrscheinlichen zeitlichen und räumlichen Nähe keinerlei positive Anhaltspunkte gab, dass es sich um die Kronjuwelen der Boudicca handelte...  
Die Eventmanagerin zischte hörbar. Offenbar torpedierte der Trottel damit ihr Konzept – und er würde sich nun darauf rausreden können, dass er hatte auswendig reden müssen...!  
Trotz aller Anspannung registrierte ich es mit einem Grinsen als Sophie Price nun dem Professor das Mikro abnahm – da sie das Headset trug und es natürlich auch eingeschaltet war, gab es prompt eine hässliche Rückkopplung, ein fieses Quietschen, das durch den Raum schoss… Sie würgte das Headset ab – und moderierte mit dem Handmikro weiter, um es schließlich an den Kulturminister weiter zu reichen.  
Es folgte ein kleiner flammender patriotischer Vortrag über Boudicca. Während Sophie entnervt versuchte, den Amateurbeleuchtern per Handzeichen und Anfunkeln klar zu machen versuchte, dass es ein Unding war, dass immer noch der schweigende Professor angestrahlt wurde, der möglicherweise einfach zu verdattert war, um seinen verlorenen Posten auch räumlich aufzugeben…  
  
Plötzlich gab es einen peitschenden Knall, ein sausendes Zischen und dann krachte die Pendelleuchte mit Getöse in die Vitrine, Sicherheitsglas zerbröselte knirschend und ein  
vielstimmiger Schrei erscholl aus dem Auditorium.  
  
  
Mein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, fast hätte ich mich instinktiv zu Boden geworfen und Deckung vor feindlichem Beschuss gesucht…! …aber im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil zuckte Sherlocks Befehl durch mein Gehirn:  
  
‚Halte dich von der Vitrine fern!’  
  
Und mir wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig klar, dass außer dieser Gefahr keine weitere Bedrohung bestand.  
Trotzdem stand ich unter Stress, als anschließend die Alarmsirenen losschrillten, denn das Adrenalin hatte mich in den Gefechtsmodus versetzt und das Chaos um mich herum gab mir keine Entwarnung, Zivilisten schrieen, Security-Leute bellten Befehle und die ersten Flüchtenden mussten feststellen, dass die Halle abgeriegelt war. Die maximale Saalbeleuchtung tauchte die ganze Halle in gleißendes, kaltes Licht und Polizeisirenen von draußen verrieten mir, dass sich das gesamte, riesige Museum in eine große Falle verwandelt hatte.  
  
Was würde geschehen?  
  
Panik?  
  
Zornige Randale?  
  
  
  
"HIER SPRICHT DIE POLIZEI! VERHALTEN SIE SICH RUHIG! WIR WERDEN VON JEDEM VON IHNEN DIE PERSONALIEN AUFNEHMEN. BEWAHREN SIE RUHE: LEISTEN SIE KEINEN WIDERSTAND. WIR BEMÜHEN UNS UM EINE RASCHE ABWICKLUNG. BITTE UNTERSTÜTZEN SIE DEN REIBUNGSLOSEN ABLAUF UNSERER ARBEIT. UMSO SCHNELLER KOMMEN SIE HIER RAUS. DANKE...!"  
  
Ich sah Eva zu ihren Kindern stürzen und beide ihrer Mutter entgegen rennen. Wie ein Vogel, der seine Flügel über seine Kücken breitet, schlang sie die Arme um die Beiden und sie verschwanden fast unter dem königlichen Umhang, der von ihren Schultern bis zum Boden herabfloss.  
  
Slipstone, der sich von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, hatte die abgestürzte Lampe beiseite geräumt und suchte zwischen Scherben und rotem Samt nach den Juwelen.  
"HIER IST NICHTS!!! – SIE SIND WEG!!! SIE SIND GESTOHLEN!!! ICH HABE VORHIN SELBST DEN AUSTAUSCH ÜBERWACHT!!!" schrie der Unglückswurm einem Herzinfarkt nahe.  
  
…O, Gott, Sherlock…was ist da schiefgegangen…?  
  
Verdammt, nun hatte Slipstone auf der Lampe und den Trümmern der Vitrine seine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen und so emphatisch dieses Verbrechen herausgeschrieen, dass es einen schon wieder misstrauisch machen musste…!  
  
Margret dagegen sah ich in dem allgemeinen Durcheinander ihr Handy herausholen und hektisch simsen...  
Doch ein Security-Typ stoppte sie und konfiszierte das Telefon der aufgebrachten Frau…  
  
Jetzt begriff ich Sherlocks SMS –  zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad.  
  
  
  
Das konnte eine verdammt lange Nacht werden...

 

 


	18. Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 4: Zwischenfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obwohl John noch immer enttäuscht und verletzt ist und in den Plan des Meisterdetektivs mal wieder nicht eingeweiht worden ist, unterstützt er ihn weiterhin: Schließlich geht es um das Familienglück der Slipstones.
> 
> Doch was dann geschieht, kommt selbst für Sherlock völlig unerwartet...

 

**Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 4: Zwischenfall**

 

  
  
 **Notturno I**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was soll das heißen, er war in einen Einbruch verwickelt, der mit einem ungeklärten Doppelmord in Verbindung steht?! Wieso finden Sie dann keine Akte über ihn?" schnaubte Sergeant Bradstreet, dem ich gegenüber saß, ungehalten in sein Handy.  
  
War ja klar...!  
  
Ich beschränkte mich darauf, nur innerlich zu seufzen und weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Es hatte damit begonnen, dass der Leiter des Teams, der die 'Non-VIP'-Besucher des Events erkennungsdienstlich erfassen sollte, beschlossen hatte, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorzugehen – und dabei natürlich NICHT hinten angefangen hatte...  
Nach mir kamen nur noch zwei arme Teufel mit den Nachnamen Young und Zerbe...  
  
Und nun stieß dieser überraschend gründliche Sergeant bei seiner Abfrage der Intranet-Datenbank natürlich auf einen Einbruch in Kombination mit dem Gebrauch einer Jagdflinte am 14. Februar und einem mysteriösen erweiterten Suizid zwei Tage später im selben Haus... Dass es keine Akte über mich gab, dafür aber einen Haufen Querverweise, machte das Ganze eher noch verdächtiger...!  
  
"Was denn...? Es gibt NOCH eine Einbruchssache, bei der Schüsse aus einer Handfeuerwaffe abgegeben wurden, über die Sie auch nichts finden können und noch einen Überfall, beides von vergangener Woche?! ...wieder beide Male in – wo...? 221b Baker Street? Aber das ist ja seine alte Adresse?!" brüllte der Sergeant. "Was ist denn das für eine unerträgliche Schlamperei! – Dann suchen Sie eben NOCH MAL!"  
  
...Oh, ja, Mycroft: Was ist denn das für eine unerträgliche Schlamperei!?... dachte ich sarkastisch.  
  
Am Ende seiner Geduld wandte sich der Bradstreet wieder mir zu: "Also, ...Mr ...Watson. Sie wollen keine weiteren Angaben machen, sind an Ihrem neuen Wohnsitz noch nicht gemeldet, Sie möchten mir nichts über einen Revolver erzählen, aus dem vergangenen Donnerstag zwei Schüsse abgegeben wurden und wollen auch keinen Anwalt."  
"Präzise zusammengefasst, Sir", gab ich mit gezwungenem Lächeln zurück.  
"Und diesem...Stamford, von dem Sie gegen 19:30 eine SMS bekommen haben, möchten Sie auch nicht bescheid sagen?"  
"Nein."  
"Ich kann einen Beschluss erwirken und mir die SMS ansehen."  
"Selbstverständlich können Sie das", antwortete ich defensiv, obwohl ihm dafür wohl doch das Verdachtsmoment gefehlt haben dürfte.  
Mikes Nachricht würde zwar harmlos sein, aber möglicherweise enthielt sie irreführende Bemerkungen wie 'letzte Nacht' oder solche Fragen wie "was macht der Kater?' oder gar 'hast du dich mit Sherlock wieder vertragen?' – All das ging die Polizei nichts an...  
"Okay, das war's. Miller, nehmen Sie ihn mit auf die Wache. Mit dem Raub hier mag er nichts zu tun haben, aber mit diesem Kerl ist definitiv was oberfaul..."  
Miller schwenkte mit boshaftem Grinsen ein paar Handschellen. "Auch ein paar nette Juwelen nicht?" bemerkte er überflüssiger Weise...  
  
Was mich aber noch mehr beunruhigte: Sherlock hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet – mich aber doch ganz klar angewiesen, ihn nicht zu kontaktieren!  
War er in Schwierigkeiten?  
War er mit Fulton zusammengetroffen oder etwa auch verhaftet worden?  
Sollte ich nun etwa Mycroft anrufen?  
Oder Eva, meine angebliche Vermieterin? Die hatte sicher auch so schon genügend Probleme und konnte letztlich nichts über mich sagen, was sie nicht selbst bloßgestellt hätte. Mittlerweile war mir klar geworden: Der Schlüssel, der neben meinem Handy im Wohnzimmer gelegen hatte, war nicht der neue Wohnungsschlüssel zu 221b…es war der zu der Einliegerwohnung der Slipstones…!  
Also wartete und hoffte ich, etwas von Sherlock zu hören... Doch mein Handy blieb stumm. Vielleicht ahnte er, was passiert war und wollte nicht, dass ich mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht würde? Aber das würde ich über die Adresse und den Todesfall Gellert ja ohnehin werden...wenn auch nicht ganz so bald möglicherweise... Vielleicht war es genau diese Zeitdifferenz, die Sherlock noch brauchte, also blieb ich renitent – wenn auch höflich...  
  
Ich landete in einer schmuddeligen, kalten Zelle mit den übrigen Schlitzohren und Unglücksraben, die man in diesem Distrikt im Verlaufe der Nacht noch eingesammelt hatte.  
  
Irgendwann holte man mich zum Verhör. Ich wurde in einen kahlen, fensterlosen Raum gesperrt, dessen größte Wand ein verdächtiger Spiegel zierte...  
Ich widerstand der Versuchung, grimmig hineinzulächeln oder gar Fratzen zu schneiden, sondern ignorierte ihn einfach.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde ließ man mich schmoren.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür, der Eintretende stoppte, und sprach nach rückwärts – ohne für mich schon sichtbar zu werden.  
  
"Nein, schon okay, ich benötige keine Unterstützung von Ihnen. Ich werde ihn ins Yard mitnehmen."  
  
  
Ich bemühte mich, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten und wandte mich dann doch etwas vom Spiegel ab, denn trotz des Inhalts dieser Worte, empfand ich Erleichterung, ...hatte ich doch sofort Gregs Stimme erkannt...  
  
  
Lestrade zwinkerte mir zu, so dass es vom Spiegel aus nicht zu sehen sein konnte.  
  
  
"Guten Tag, Dr. eh – …Watson. Wie Ihnen ja klar sein dürfte, haben die Belange der Mordkommission vor denen der Einbruch/Diebstahl Vorrang, deshalb nehme ich Sie jetzt mit."  
  
Ich erhob mich – …betont genervt – …etwas träge, um mich von Greg in die Freiheit schmuggeln zu lassen.  
  
Als wir in die eisige Nachtluft hinaus traten, schauderte ich unwillkürlich fröstelnd zusammen.  
"John? Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
"Ja, Greg, danke. Es war nur einfach ein Scheißtag...", gestand ich.  
"Ich befreie Sie von den Handschellen, sobald wir im Wagen sind."  
"Schon gut, danke, auf die Minute kommt es auch nicht mehr an."  
"Will ich wissen, hinter was Sherlock her ist?" tastete er sich vor.  
"Nein. Bestimmt nicht...", sagte ich. Keine Mordsache, also war es die Wahrheit...  
  
  
"Captain John Watson?"  
Plötzlich waren zwei Anzugtypen mit großen Knarren und Dienstausweisen vor uns aufgetaucht.  
"Was soll das – ?" fragte Lestrade, nicht bereit, mich ihnen einfach so zu überlassen.  
"MI-6. Wir übernehmen hier."  
"Moment, worum geht es…?" insistierte Greg.  
"Geheim. – Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand."  
"Schon gut", seufzte ich. „Wir wissen, was das heißt, Greg, oder…?“  
  
…Was soll der Unsinn, Mycroft? Ich war doch schon draußen...gut, das konnte er nicht wissen – und diese beiden Möchtegern Null-Null-Siebens auch nicht…  
Lestrade sah es wohl ähnlich.  
Na schön, noch eine Verzögerung...!  
Nun also mit Umweg über Mycroft...  
  
  
Ich stieg also gehorsam in die schwarze Limousine.  
Aber dann dämmerte mir fast augenblicklich, dass hier etwas gewaltig schief lief: Niemand machte Anstalten, mich von meinen Handschellen zu befreien – im Gegenteil. Einer der beiden MI-6 Leute stülpte mir einen schwarzen Sack über den Kopf und... – ich hörte ein metallisches Kicken und spürte dann die ganze Fahrt über einen harten Gegenstand gehen meine Schläfe drücken und musste Metall und Waffenöl riechen...  
  
Mycroft hatte keinen Grund, mich in Todesangst versetzen zu wollen...dass ich nicht wissen sollte, wo es hin ging, wäre noch kein Problem gewesen – aber das? ...war das das Ergebnis eines dämlichen Kommunikationsmangels  – ähnlich wie bei Bills Instruktionen...?  
  
Als unsere Fahrt beendet war, wurde ich in Handschellen und mit dem Sack über dem Kopf in ein Gebäude und durch ein Treppenhaus und mehrere Korridore geschubst…blind und ohne meine Hände zu Hilfe nehmen zu können, musste ich mich – eine Mündung im Kreuz, die Stufen hinunter tasten...wurde schließlich gestoßen und stürzte – nicht ahnend, wie tief ich fallen könnte... mehrfach prallte ich auf Wände und Ecken in den Abzweigungen… und wurde schließlich auf einen Stuhl geschleudert, den ich nur mühsam fixieren konnte, indem ich die Füße in den Boden stemmte – fast wäre ich mit dem Stuhl umgekippt...  
  
KEIN Missverständnis, also...  
  
  
Langes Schweigen...  
  
...nur die leisen Geräusche von mehreren Menschen, sachtes Geklapper von Geschirr, Rascheln von Papier...Tippgeräusche...einer klimperte mit Patronen herum, jemand baute seine Waffe zusammen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu zerlegen und dann von vorne zu beginnen...auch das Brizzeln eines Elektroschockgeräts, mit dem jemand herumspielte, konnte ich ausmachen…  
  
  
Was eine Wartezeit zu sein schien gehörte bereits zur Vernehmung:  
  
…psychologische Folter…„weiße“Folter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr...Watson...oder wie immer Sie tatsächlich heißen..." begann endlich eine unangenehme Stimme abfällig.  
  
  
"Wo waren Sie vom …19.-26. Februar…?"  
  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt werden...???  
  
  
"Raus damit… Sie wurden nämlich gesehen..."  
  
  
Ich widerstand dem Drang, so etwas Schnippisches zu sagen, wie:  
'Na, dann brauchen Sie mich ja nicht mehr zu fragen.' oder:  
'Wenn Sie mir schon meinen Namen nicht glauben, werden Sie den Rest erst recht anzweifeln...'  
  
  
Aber konnte ich stattdessen sagen:  
‚Fragen Sie sich nach oben durch, bis ganz nach oben. Dann werden Sie feststellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist’...?  
War ich am Ende welchen von den bisher unentdeckten Maulwürfen des Secret Service in die Hände gefallen…?  
Das war das Einzige, was einen Sinn ergab...!  
Aber wenn selbst Mycroft mir nicht mehr helfen konnte, wer dann...?!  
Langsam begriff ich, wie verzweifelt meine Lage womöglich sein könnte...  
  
Lähmende Kälte kroch in mir hoch.  
  
  
Unvermittelt wurde ich gepackt und von zwei oder drei Typen vom Sitz gerissen. Dann zerrten sie die Handschellen nach oben und hängten sie irgendwo auf, so dass ich fast mit den Fersen vom Boden abhob.  
  
"Was denken Sie, wie lange Sie es in dieser Position aushalten? Blind...  – und selbstverständlich ohne etwas zu trinken – oder...die Möglichkeit, das Gegenteil davon anständig erledigen zu können...?  
  
"Ich bin nicht befugt, Ihnen zu sagen, wo ich war", erklärte ich wahrheitsgemäß und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Puls noch weiter in die Höhe schnellte.  
  
  
„WO. WAREN. SIE?“  
  
  
Die Minuten dehnten sich ins Endlose...meine linke Schulter tat bereits weh und meine Rechte begann sich bald auch zu verkrampfen…  
  
  
„WO. WAREN. SIE? UND. MIT. WEM!?“  
  
  
Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl…meine Schultern sandten bald so heftige, krampfhafte Schmerzen in meinen Brustkorb, dass ich das Gefühl bekam, nicht mehr ausreichend Luft holen zu können…  
  
  
„Antworten Sie!!!“  
  
  
"Wenn unsere Befürchtungen stimmen, dann – ", begann eine andere Stimme.  
  
"ICH… führe das Verhör…!" blaffte die Erste.  
  
"...dann haben wir hierfür zu wenig Zeit!" beharrte der zweite Sprecher ruhig aber mit Nachdruck...  
  
"Also schön… Beschleunigen wir die Sache..."  
  
  
Wieder wurde ich gepackt…  
– sobald ich fühlte, dass die Handschellen nicht mehr fest hingen, stülpte ich meine Arme in machtloser Wut über meinen Peiniger und drückte zu. Eine reine Verzweiflungstat natürlich – weitere Hände griffen nach mir, dann spürte ich plötzlich etwas Kaltes auf meinem Gesicht und merkte, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam… – Mit Wasser durchtränkt wurde der Sack mir auf Mund und Nase gepresst…  
Ich ahnte, was nun kommen sollte und versuchte, mich aus der Umklammerung meiner Folterer heraus zu winden, aber es war aussichtslos...! Ich bekam zwar vorübergehend den Kopf wieder frei und konnte nach Luft schnappen, aber schließlich fand ich mich auf einem Brett oder Tisch festgeschnallt – in Schräglage, den Kopf tiefer als die Füße...  
  
  
Nein, verdammt, nein...!!!  
  
Ich war bereits am Rand zur Panikattacke, denn mir war nur zu klar, was diese Vorbereitungen zu bedeuten hatten –  
  
Waterboarding...  
  
  
Es kann nicht schlimmer werden als die Wasserleitung...wisperte eine verzweifelt kichernde Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Hastig pumpte ich meine Lungen voller Luft, versuchte, noch so viel und so lange Atem zu holen, wie ich konnte – bevor das Wasser kommen würde...  
  
  
Was, zur Hölle, sollte ich denn nun eigentlich gestehen?  
  
Dass ich im Iran gewesen war?  
...mit Sherlock?  
Dass wir das Virus in den Zentralcomputer eingespeist hatten?  
Dass wir mysteriöse Hilfe bekommen hatten?  
  
Worauf würde das hinauslaufen?  
Dass sie Sherlock einkassierten?  
Dass man Mycroft einen Strick daraus drehen würde, dass Moriarty uns gerettet und aus dem Iran geschleust hatte...?  
  
Diese Kette von Fragen ratterte in Sekundenschnelle durch mein von Angst gepeinigtes Gehirn...  
  
Das Blut brandete tosend in meinen Ohren...Mein Herz raste…  
  
  
Und dann kam das Wasser.  
  
Ich konnte es hören und versuchte, die Luft anzuhalten, obwohl ich wusste, dass es wenig Zweck haben würde, ich konnte höchstens Sekunden gewinnen.  
  
Dann stürzte es prasselnd auf mein Gesicht wie ein ganzes Rudel wütender Ohrfeigen. Das Wasser drang unaufhaltsam in meine Nase und durch den Gaumen in die Mundhöhle...  
  
Jeden Moment würde es so weit sein...ich würde dem Atemreflex nicht mehr widerstehen können, würde ausatmen müssen, um nach Luft zu schnappen und das Wasser unweigerlich in meine Trachea saugen...  
  
Jeden Moment würde es so weit sein...ich würde die Panik nicht länger in Schach halten können und ausflippen...  
  
Jeden Moment...  
  
Da knatterten plötzlich zwei Maschinengewehrsalven los…  
Ein gewaltiger Schwall Wasser platschte auf meinen Kopf und ich atmete geschockt ein...  
  
  
Das war's...dachte ich noch...  
  
  
  
  
"John…?  
John, hören Sie mich...?!"  
  
Der Krampf in meinen Bronchien schmerzte schier unerträglich. Mein Zwerchfell versuchte zuckend das Wasser aus meinen Lungen zu katapultieren.  
  
"Anthea!  
Den Arzt, schnell!"  
  
Hustend und würgend bekam ich endlich meine Atemwege wieder frei...  
Ohne, dass ich etwas dazu oder dagegen tun konnte, stürmte die Luft förmlich in meine Lungen, wieder hinaus, nur, um eine neue Ladung reinzulassen…pumpte meinen Brustkorb jedes Mal bis zum Bersten auf und quetschte meinen Magen zusammen.  
  
"Jackson! Nun machen Sie ihn schon los...!  
  
...John?!"  
  
Noch ehe sich der grelle Nebel vor meinen Augen geklärt hatte, erkannte ich die Tenorstimme – meist geschmeidig, kühl, geradezu provozierend gelassen, doch diesmal nur allzu deutlich unter Stress...  
  
"Mycroft...!" krächzte ich und versuchte vergeblich, das Schlottern meiner Glieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
"Oh, John. Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid...!" jammerte er beschämt.  
Ich biss unterdessen keuchend die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht klapperten und versuchte, aus meiner misslichen Lage in eine sitzende Position zu kommen. Die britische Regierung höchstpersönlich versuchte, mir behilflich zu sein.  
"Langsam, John. Vorsichtig..."  
Es war wohl dieser Jackson, der mich auf den nächsten Stuhl setzte…, ich wickelte mir sofort die endlich frei gewordenen Arme um meinen Körper, was relativ unsinnig war, weil es mir das Atmen nicht eben erleichterte...  
  
"Jackson, holen Sie ihm ein Glas Wasser – " befahl Mycroft betroffen.  
  
  
                                                                          WASSER?!  
  
  
Ein wahnsinniges Lachen entrang sich meiner Kehle.  
  
"Ach, John, entschuldigen Sie, bitte...selbstverständlich bekommen Sie auch einen Brandy, wenn der Arzt nichts dagegen hat..." missdeutete er meine Reaktion.  
  
"Mycroft!" stöhnte ich genervt. "Schon gut! Bringen Sie mich nur endlich hier raus! Ich bin seit Stunden überfällig und habe keinen Schimmer, was Sherlock diese Nacht noch von mir erwartet!!"  
In Ermangelung einer anderen Stütze, griff ich mir Mycrofts Schulter, zog mich auf die Füße und stellte verärgert fest, dass sich meine Knie wie Schaumgummi anfühlten und mein Magen ein schwerer, eisiger Klumpen zu sein schien.  
"Gut, John", seufzte Mycroft. "Jackson, bringen Sie den Captain in die Baker Street und – "  
"Nein!" widersprach ich und nannte ihm Evas Adresse. Es war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und ich war auch nicht sicher, ob ich es aus der Baker Street zu den Slipstones hätte schaffen können, nur um vor Mycroft zu verbergen, an welcher Sache Sherlock dran war. Das würde er spätestens in ein zwei Stunden sowieso zumindest ahnen…  
"Also, Jackson. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er wohlbehalten ankommt, wohin immer er möchte – und: Jackson: Keine Augenbinde oder dergleichen. Das ist wirklich nicht nötig..."  
Bei den letzten Worten sah er mich entschuldigend an.  
"Danke, Mycroft", zischte ich nervös.  
Die britische Regierung tätschelte bedauernd und erleichtert meine Schulter. "Übrigens haben Sie Ihre Rettung DI Lestrade zu verdanken: Er sah, dass man Ihnen einen Sack über den Kopf stülpte und versuchte, mich zu erreichen. Leider war ich in einer geheimen Sitzung und – "  
"Schon gut, Mycroft!", bellte ich ungehalten. "Keine weitere Verzögerung, jetzt!"  
  
  
Einige Minuten später lehnte ich erschöpft und frierend im Fond einer schwarzen Limousine und versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen, denn, wenn ich mich jetzt gehen ließe, bekäme ich mich womöglich später gar nicht mehr in den Griff… Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen würde. Ich hatte sofort mein Handy gecheckt: Sherlock hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet…!  
Ich durfte jetzt keinesfalls abbauen… – womöglich brauchte er mich…!  
Konnte es sein, dass Eva etwas wusste – oder dass in dieser Einliegerwohnung ein Hinweis war – so in dem Stil von: ‚Notizen findest du, da wo die Milch hingehört…?!’  
  
Schaudernd dachte ich an Sherlocks Verhaftung und die Folgen, die meine Verspätung damals gehabt hatte.  
  
Aber wie sollte dort ein Hinweis hineingekommen sein...? Nein, ...das war Unsinn...!  
  
  
Ich tippte mit tauben, bebenden Fingern eine SMS an Eva...  
  
Etwa drei Minuten später:  
  
  
Mrs S..  
03:13 „dachte schon, Sie lassen uns hängen! Ich schlafe ohnehin nicht. Ich lass Sie rein!“  
  
  
Ich stöhnte unwillkürlich auf…SO spät war es…?!  
  
…Oh, Gott…! Sherlock…! Was ist passiert? – Wo bist du…??  
  
„Captain Watson?“ fragte Jackson. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Kann ich irgendetwas tun…?“  
„…Keine Fragen stellen, …liefern Sie einfach das Paket ab, Frank – wie immer…“, spottete ich sarkastisch – …nicht ganz Herr meiner Sinne… – Jackson traf ja nun wirklich keine Schuld…  
  
Agent Jackson setzte mich schließlich bei den Slipstones ab. Ich erreichte die separaten Tür der Einliegerwohnung und schloss auf…fahrig, als wäre ich besoffen…  
  
„John! – Endlich… – ...um Gottes Willen…? Was ist denn mit Ihnen los…?“ fragte Eva… „Sie werden doch jetzt nicht auch noch krank? Ich brauche Sie doch…!  –  WIR...brauchen sie...“  
Sie hatte noch nie so…natürlich gewirkt. Naja…ziemlich aufgelöst – noch dazu mit ihren zerdrückten Locken – und gleichzeitig auch wieder…ziemlich gefasst!  
  
„Eva…tut mir Leid…! ...das muss ein ganz scheußlicher Abend für Sie gewesen sein…“, stammelte ich hilflos  
.  
„Allerdings! John! Martin hat einen richtigen Nervenzusammenbruch und die Kinder sind auch ziemlich fertig. Wir hatten schon unseren Hausarzt da. Denken Sie denn…, dass da noch irgendetwas zu retten ist???“ stöhnte sie.  
  
„SHERLOCK ist überzeugt davon – deshalb: Ja!“ versicherte ich.  
  
„Was… soll das denn jetzt heißen…?“ stöhnte sie.  
  
„Etwas Geduld…“ bat ich. „hat er sich gemeldet…?“  
  
„Er hat nur gesagt, Sie würden hier einziehen…Am Spätnachmittag wurde Ihr Gepäck gebracht – Oh, Gott…! John! Was heißt DAS denn jetzt…?! Sie wissen nicht mal, wo er ist…?“ stöhnte Eva.  
  
Ich stemmte meine Beine in den Boden und verwandte ca. 90% meiner Energie darauf, mich aufrecht zu halten…  
  
„Er hat einen…todsicheren Plan, ganz bestimmt…!“ versicherte ich ihr.  
  
  
„Also, Sie ruhen sich jetzt erst einmal aus. Ich bringe Ihnen was zu essen. Nein…! Keine Widerrede! – Eigentlich wollten wir im Anschluss einfach noch ein paar Leute einladen… Ein paar Freunde auf Sekt und ein paar Schnittchen und so…“ Sie lachte bitter. „Wir haben also jede Menge Zeugs rumstehen…und ich hol Ihnen auch ein paar Handtücher – und etwas Tee für morgen…“  
  
Unterdessen sah ich mich in diesem Gästequartier um… Es gab ein Wohnzimmer mit einer „Wohnlandschaft“ – was heißen soll, eine Art überentwickeltes Sofa mit passenden Couchtisch…einen hypermodernen Fernseher, einen Wohnzimmerschrank, Kleiderschrank, ein Bad, - Einbauküche… ein weiteres Zimmer war komplett leer…  
Schöne…Location…aber da fehlte noch so einiges, um eine Wohnung sein zu können…geschweige denn, ein Zuhause…!... ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
„Danke, Eva…“, sagte ich matt. Wir…sehen zu, was wir tun können…weiß Ihr Mann, dass ich hier bin?"  
  
„Nein, – und der bekommt auch die nächste Zeit nichts mit! Stellen Sie sich das doch nur vor! Er wird verdächtigt! Das hat – seine Welt – völlig auf den Kopf gestellt! Er war doch überzeugt, er sei über jeden Zweifel erhaben…aufgrund seiner Verdienste…aber jetzt…!“  
  
„Ja…ich weiß…“, brachte ich hervor. „Wir…wir kriegen das hin…“ stammelte ich…“ ---eh,…Kaffee…vielleicht…?  
  
„Bin gleich wieder da…“, versicherte Eva…  
  
  
Ich stolperte zu dem Gepäck, das neben dem Kleiderschrank stand: Sherlock hatte meine Reisetasche und seinen Koffer gepackt. Mit fliegenden Fingern durchsuchte ich die Tasche – aber da war nichts. ...auch kein Revolver...! Wollte er wirklich, dass ich seine Sachen durchwühlte? Seufzend öffnete ich den Koffer.  
...was zur Hölle, wollte er hier mit seiner Geige...?!  
...aber einen Hinweis fand ich beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
Sollte er wirklich…? Doch, wie…?  
  
…Also eilte ich in die Küche, sah im Kühlschrank und auch sonst überall nach – Nichts!  
  
  
Ratlos knipste den Fernseher an…irgendwie musste ich mich ja am Laufen halten, bis eine Nachricht von Sherlock kam…  
…ziellos zappte ich herum – und dann blieb ich hängen – …klar…! Das war ‚The Mentalist’…  
  
Eine Weile ließ ich mich einfach vereinnahmen, versuchte mich auf die Geschehnisse auf dem Bildschirm zu konzentrieren.  
  
Eva kam mit einer Platte voller Schnittchen, Kaffeekanne, Milch und Zucker, Teebeuteln für morgen und Handtüchern…  
...ich ging ihr entgegen…  
  
„Danke, Eva…wir…sehen zu, was wir machen können…“ versicherte ich matt...  
  
"Geschirr ist in der Küche...", sagte sie tonlos.  
Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen…! – Dann raffte sie sich auf, küsste mich flüchtig auf die Wange und verschwand…  
  
Ich wankte ins Wohnzimmer, knallte das Tablett auf den Tisch…stand dann mitten in dieser – …Un-Wohnung und rang nach Fassung…  
  
  
– ...da war plötzlich…ein Schatten…!  
Ich fuhr herum...  
– als sich auch schon aus dem Schrank eine große Gestalt auf mich stürzte und mir mit einer kräftigen, kalten Hand den Mund verschloss…!  
  
  
  
„Shhh! John. Ich bin’s…“  
  
Eine Welle von Ärger und Erleichterung schwappte über mich.  
  
Er ließ mich los…  
  
„…Sherlock…!“ ächzte ich erschrocken. “Ahh… – hättest du nicht simsen können…!?“ schimpfte ich aufgebracht.  
  
Mir wurde für ein, zwei Momente schwarz vor Augen…aber irgendwie gelang es mir, mich einigermaßen aufrecht zu halten…  
  
„John…!?“ fragte er verwirrt, als er meine Schwäche bemerkte.  
  
„…schon okay…“, behauptete ich und schluckte mühsam. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, mich richtig darüber zu ärgern, dass ich solche Erleichterung verspürte, diesen arroganten Bastard unversehrt wieder zu haben...  
  
  
Sherlocks forschender Blick glitt über mich hinweg, dann streifte er die Handschuhe ab, berührte ohne Vorwarnung mein Haar, griff nach meinem Kragen...und stellte fest, dass beides tatsächlich nass war. Ich hatte instinktiv die Hände gehoben, um die Berührung zu verhindern, war dem Impuls aber dann doch nicht weiter gefolgt. Sherlock bekam meinen rechten Unterarm zu fassen und bemerkte das wund gescheuerte Handgelenk…  
  
Als sich seine Augen für einen Moment vor Entsetzen weiteten, knirschte ich bitter: "Gute Deduktion..."  
  
„Wie… – wie konnte das passieren…?“ flüsterte er entrüstet. Dann nickte er verächtlich: "Mycrofts Idioten haben beim Löschen deiner Registrierung geschlampt und es waren wohl doch noch ein paar Doppelagenten übrig...!"  
  
Ich nickte und setzte hinzu: „Sie haben mich gefragt, wo ich vom 19.-26. Februar gewesen bin – und mit wem!“  
  
„Oh? Interessant...! Und weiter?“  
  
„Nichts weiter. Dann kam Mycroft dazwischen. Oh, du hättest gerne den kompletten Fragenkatalog gewusst, wie ungeschickt von deinem Bruder!“ giftete ich ihn an.  
  
Er starrte mich an. Fassungslos. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment. Aber er genügte mir.  
„John...! Ich bin ein Soziopath aber kein Monster. Beruhige dich erst mal. Setz dich hin und – !  
   
"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Was tun wir jetzt? – Ich muss Mycroft noch mal anrufen…! Ich fürchte, wir haben etwas Entscheidendes übersehen…“  
  
„Sprich nur für dich: Mycroft übersieht nichts“, behauptete Sherlock unbekümmert. Dann schnappte er die Fernbedienung und regelte den Ton lauter.  
  
"Was...?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
"Klangteppich. Das Haus ist zwar nicht hellhörig, aber sicher ist sicher. Nun setz dich endlich hin. Du musst doch am Verhungern sein, John…“  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein ich bin fix und alle“, murmelte ich und sank auf die monströse U-förmige Sitzgarnitur. Seit der paar Häppchen und einem Glas Orangensaft gegen 19:00 waren mehr als achteinhalb Stunden vergangen und ich hatte auch keine Sekunde geschlafen.  
  
Sherlocks Handy vibrierte, er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und drückte den Anruf weg.  
„War das – ?“ Ich sprang auf. „Natürlich war das Mycroft! Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht einfach wegdrücken, lass mich mit ihm reden!“  
  
Er zögerte einen Moment, dann legte er sein Black-Berry in meine ausgestreckte Hand. Ich rief Mycroft zurück.  
  
„Sherlock?“ fragte er ungläubig.  
  
„Nein, hier ist John.“ Zu meiner Überraschung hörte ich ein erleichtertes Seufzen am anderen Ende.  
„Dann sind Sie also doch wohlbehalten angekommen. Das ist gut. Stellen Sie den Lautsprecher an, mein Bruder soll das mithören.“  
  
Sherlock tat, als wolle er sich die Ohren zuhalten.  
  
Ich hielt das Mikro zu und zischte: „Sei nicht so albern! –  
Mycroft? Der Lautsprecher ist jetzt an – und: Mir ist da noch was eingefallen“, drängte ich. „Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass man mich am Ende umbringen wird, schon allein deshalb, weil ich die beiden Typen hätte identifizieren können, die mich da auf dem Parkplatz einkassiert haben. Aber das kann DI Lestrade auch…und ich meine gehört zu haben, dass einer der beiden, nach dem wir den Raum erreicht hatten, wo Sie mich fanden, gegangen ist – ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, zu viele Personen, Geräusche…“  
  
„Sehr gut, Captain. Tatsächlich sind wir gerade im Begriff das zu klären. Ich habe den DI gleich nachdem ich Kenntnis von seinem Anruf erhalten hatte in die nächste Polizeiwache beordert. Auf diese Weise war er einigermaßen sicher, bis meine Leute ihn einsammeln konnten. Er hat jetzt das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, die Leichen und Gefangenen durchzusehen, ob die Beiden dabei sind.“  
„Gut! Dann grüßen Sie ihn von mir…“, sagte ich erleichtert. „Und…und wenn wirklich einer von beiden fehlt? Denken Sie, Sie finden ihn, ehe er einen von uns erwischt? Denken Sie, er hat noch Komplizen? Jemanden, der ihm hilft?...“  
„Ich fürchte, er hat schon jemanden erwischt – oder zumindest gibt es noch Komplizen. Und deshalb habe ich eigentlich angerufen: Nur einen Block von Ihrem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort entfernt hat Jackson angehalten und sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Meine Leute haben nachgesehen und fanden ihn mit durchschnittener Kehle und ohne Waffe…“  
  
Ich setzte mich schwer und musste erst mal tief durchatmen, bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte.  
  
„Mycroft. Ich habe mich gefragt, was das alles sollte… Gegen Ende des Verhörs hätte herauskommen müssen, dass dieser bewusste Einsatz Ihnen…naja – völlig entglitten ist und wir Hilfe von außen hatten! Ich fürchte, dass es da jemanden gibt, der diese peinliche und gefährliche Panne ans Licht zerren und…und Sie damit fertig machen will – oder…“ Mir stockte der Atem.  
Aber noch eher ich richtig Luft geholt hatte, vollendete Mycroft meinen Gedankengang:  
„…oder es ist Moriarty!“  
  
Meine Befürchtung bestätigt zu finden, war jetzt fast zu viel für mich. Erschüttert ließ ich das Handy sinken und Sherlock nahm es entgegen.  
  
„Mycroft? Du wirst das doch in den Griff kriegen!?“ fragte er grob. „Was denkst du, wie viele du noch enttarnen musst?“ Er hatte den Lautsprecher wieder ausgemacht. Und so hörte ich eine Weile nichts.  
„Verstehe. Und… – Mycroft…?“ Sherlocks Stimme klang widerwillig und unsicher. „Danke, dass du John da raus geholt hast…“ Damit beendete er das Gespräch und sah mich kritisch an, steckte dann sein Handy ein und verschwand in der Küche.  
Ich war überrascht, als er nicht nur mit Kaffeetassen, sondern auch noch mit Gläsern und einer Kanne Leitungswasser zurückkam.  
Nachdem er sich mir gegenüber gesetzt und sich eine Tasse Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker zusammengerührt hatte, fragte er: „Willst du – darüber reden?“ Es klang so gar nicht nach ihm. Er gab sich Mühe, so zu agieren, wie er dachte dass normale einfühlsame Menschen reagieren sollten. Das war fast schon…rührend…  
  
„Nein“, antwortete ich rasch und trank das Glas Wasser in einem Zug aus. Ich wollte keinesfalls daran erinnert werden, jede Ablenkung war willkommen. „Lass uns auf unser kleines Problem hier zurückkommen", schlug ich hastig vor. " – …weißt du überhaupt, dass der Schmuck weg ist!?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das. Es ist nicht optimal gelaufen…aber für Plan B stehen die Chancen ganz gut…" lächelte er kampflustig.  
  
"Verrätst du's mir eventuell?" fragte ich sarkastisch. Ich war wirklich nicht in der Verfassung, über seine ganz normale Überheblichkeit einfach so hinwegzusehen…  
  
"Ich konnte den Austausch von Original und Replik nicht verhindern – aber... – “ und hier machte er eine theatralische Pause. „Dank meiner kleinen Intervention deuten die Indizien wenigstens nicht unausweichlich auf Slipstone…"  
  
Ich starrte in sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen und verschluckte mich fast an einem Lachsschnittchen…  
"Du hast – !" schnappte ich entsetzt.  
  
"Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, John", rechtfertigte er sich – ohne einen Anflug von Gewissensbissen, öffnete den Geigenkasten – und da lagen sie… in ein Frotteetuch eingeschlagen…das heißt…  
Er holte das größte Stück, die gewaltige Gewandfibel heraus, eine komplizierte Triskele, mit neun Bernsteinen verziert, und hielt sie mir, die Rückseite nach oben, unter die Nase: „E+M“ stand da…  
  
„Du hast wirklich Evas Replik gestohlen…! Aus dem Britischen Museum...!“ stöhnte ich entgeistert. "...und ich hab' mich schon gefragt, was du hier mit deiner Geige anstellen willst...!"  
  
"Die Geige ist bei Mrs Hudson, ebenso wie dein Revolver  – obwohl sie sich zuerst geweigert hat 'das abscheuliche Mordgerät' in ihrer Wohnung zuzulassen..." Er ahmte ihre Stimme und ihren Tonfall nach. "Und das gefakete Nest ist bei Frank... – für den Fall, dass Fulton bei uns einbricht, um die Replik zu suchen...! Ich war so zuvorkommend, ihm die Tür aufzulassen, damit er nicht das neue Schloss ruinieren muss…"  
  
"Du denkst wirklich, das wird er...!?“ fragte ich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und schenkte mir ein weiteres Glas Wasser ein. "Und mach Mrs Hudson nicht so nach, sie muss sich gestern entsetzlich aufgeregt haben...", tadelte ich.  
  
Sherlock schwieg, dann begann er stockend: "Ich...habe dir schon erklärt, dass ich ...dir das einfach ersparen wollte, zu wissen, was ich tue. Und mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden: So konntest du auch glaubwürdig vermitteln, dass ich krank bin...  –  du brauchtest nicht zu lügen – ich weiß. das widerstrebt dir. Du musstest nicht Theater spielen –  "  
  
"Nun hör' aber auf! Diese Beschönigungen sind wirklich das Letzte! Und es wäre mir überhaupt nicht schwer gefallen, so zu tun, als ob ich mir Sorgen um deine Gesundheit mache!! Ich hätte nur daran denken müssen, in welcher Verfassung du noch genau eine Woche zuvor warst!!!" brüllte ich ihn schließlich an.  
  
Sherlocks ratloser Blick entwaffnete mich...irgendwie.  
  
"...trotzdem...war es falsch von mir...zuzuschlagen. Aber – du hast oft diese Wirkung auf deine Umgebung..."  
  
"Ich  weiß", sagte er leise. "Aber der Zusammenhang...war neu..."  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das zu verstehen. Normalerweise bachte er die Leute mit seinen Deduktionen auf die Palme...Er hatte schon erlebt, dass sich Menschen um ihn gesorgt hatten: Mycroft, Greg, Mrs Hudson, ich... – dann war es...neu für ihn, dass sich jemand, der erfuhr, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war, zornig und verletzt fühte? Hatte er so etwas zum ersten Mal aufgeführt, oder war er bloß das erste Mal erwischt worden?  
  
"...nun...wenigstens habe ich es jetzt begriffen...denke ich", setzte er unsicher hinzu.  
  
„Wie...  –  wie bist du denn… – hier überhaupt ’reingekommen…?“ schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
„Na, das war doch nun wirklich Kinderkram!“ erklärte er abfällig.  
Dann schmunzelte er: „Mein Kollege... – der übrigens auch gestern einen wirklich guten Job gemacht hat – war so clever, Eva bei der Eingabe des Codes für die Alarmanlage zu beobachten und die Zahlen zu notieren“, sagte er augenzwinkernd.  
  
„D-danke...", stammelte ich überrascht. "Aber das waren doch nur drei Ziffern…!“  
  
„Aber das war doch mehr als genug! 1-3-0 – ganz offensichtlich, er hat das erste Hochzeitsdatum verwendet: 13.05.1998. So vorhersagbar! Der alte Knabe bemüht sich um Romantik, damit ihm sein süßes Weibchen nicht wieder davon läuft!“  
  
Es klang sehr nach Spott…aber das war Sherlock – für ihn war das einfach eine Tatsache, die er beobachtet hatte…  
Trotzdem war ich verwirrt.  
„Wann willst du – ? Wieso… – wieso gibst du ihr sie nicht zurück – ?“  
  
„Weil ich kein Idiot bin! – John! Das muss noch geheim bleiben! Und vorläufig darf auch niemand erfahren, dass ich hier bin! Ich bin immer noch krank…in 221b – hörst du…! Die Sache mit diesen Kanapees hier ist dumm genug – spätestens jetzt wird Margret wissen, dass du hier eingezogen bist. Fulton wird das Angebot erwähnt haben… Sie wird sehen, dass etwas fehlt und soviel kann sie sich denken…“ brummte er Stirn runzelnd.  
  
"Dann… diente diese dramatische und nicht gerade ungefährliche Aktion mit der Lampe nur dazu, es so aussehen zu lassen, als sei der Betrug einfach versehentlich zu früh entdeckt worden?!" dämmerte es mir.  
  
"Offenkundig! –    
…Oh, und vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dieser Unfall geht nicht auf mein Konto…! – John: Fulton verfolgt mehrere Ziele! Er will den Verdacht auf Slipstone lenken: Einmal, um sich selbst aus dem Fadenkreuz zu bekommen, dann, um seinen Posten zu übernehmen und drittens, um sich an ihm zu rächen…! Aber der Hauptgrund, dass der Raub überhaupt entdeckt werden muss, ist doch ein völlig anderer!"  
  
„Ich versteh’ nicht…?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
„John…!“ stöhnte er ungeduldig.  
  
Aber ich kam nicht damit klar... – war man denn als Dieb nicht am Sichersten, solange das Opfer noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es bestohlen worden war…?  
  
„JOHN…!! Wenn du jemanden beauftragen wolltest, ein einzigartiges Stück zu klauen, würdest du dann den Dieb bezahlen, solange du davon ausgehen musst, dass sich das Original nach wie vor bei seinem Besitzer befindet, weil noch niemand geschrieen hat: ‚Hilfe! Ich wurde beraubt?!’…“  
  
„Ouh…“ hauchte ich – und kam mir unbeschreiblich dämlich vor...  
Wieso hatte ich das die ganze Zeit übersehen…?  
  
Sherlock war unterdessen total fasziniert davon, mir seine bisherigen Erkenntnisse nahe zu bringen…  
Ich versuchte wirklich, ihm zu folgen wie ein eifriger Schüler, aber es gelang mir nicht.  
Vorhin hatte ich, einfach nicht hingesehen…zumindest hatte ich das geglaubt…war auch noch geblendet gewesen nach stundenlanger Dunkelheit…aber ich hatte die Leichen und all das Blut wahrgenommen…und auch die Folterinstrumente… All das kam jetzt wieder hoch, fast wie eine aufsteigende Übelkeit. Ich bekam nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem mit, was Sherlock da erzählte…  
  
„...deshalb liegt mir um so mehr daran, an den Auftraggeber heran zu kommen! John…! Benutz deine Vorstellungskraft!! Wer diese Juwelen erwerben will, muss es geheim halten! Verstehst du, was das dem Anbieter für Möglichkeiten eröffnet…Wenn er die Leute – und die Mittel hat…!?“ drängte er mich enthusiastisch.  
  
„Sherlock…entschuldige… Ich…fürchte, ich bin grade wirklich überfordert…“, gab ich zu. Es hatte schon etwas kläglich geklungen…  
  
Sherlocks Augen wurden eine Spur größer und der Funke in ihnen verlosch. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, was mir zugestoßen war.  
„Eh, ist…ist jetzt nicht so wichtig… Diese Nacht wird sich sicher nichts mehr tun...", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was das konkret bedeutete, dann streifte ich kommentarlos die Schuhe ab, rollte mich auf der Sofalandschaft zusammen und starrte vor mich hin.  
Ich fühlte, wie ein Atemimpuls kam,  ...wie Zwerchfell und Zwischenrippenmuskulatur sich in Bewegung setzten, Luft wohltuend kühl in meine Lungen floss...und ihnen wieder entwich, als die Muskeln erschlafften...noch war ich nicht imstande, die anschließende Atempause zu einzuhalten, der nächste Atemreflex kam fast sofort. Mein Herzschlag war zu schnell und leicht stolpernd...ich spürte das Zerren in meinen Schultern, das Brennen meiner geschundenen Handgelenke und langsam begannen noch andere Stellen dumpf zu schmerzen. Übelkeit stieg in mir auf...  
Kaum hatte ich meinem Körper gestattet, locker zu lassen, begann er zu vibrieren. Ich fror von innen heraus... Entsetzen, Erleichterung, Erschöpfung...  
Im Hintergrund lief noch immer der Fernseher…aber das war okay…so hatte ich das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein, die Geräusche und das Licht gaben mir die Gewissheit, dass ich mich nicht mehr in einer Folterkammer befand…  
  
Etwas Weiches schmiegte sich auf einmal um meine Schultern…Sherlock hatte eine Decke über mich gebreitet…  
  
„John,…das… das konnte ich doch nicht ahnen...!“ sagte er leise – und verstummte.  
" –  ...es ist vorbei, John…Du bist in Sicherheit..." Seine Stimme klang ratlos.  
  
  
Mein Körper bebte unaufhörlich… – wie ich mich dafür verachtete…!  
  
  
Eine weitere Decke folgte und ich spürte, dass Sherlock neben mir sitzen blieb. Er stellte den Fernseher sehr leise und saß ganz still.  
Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte vergeblich darauf, dass mich die kleinen Muskelkontraktionen wieder aufwärmen würden... dass ich endlich zur Ruhe käme…  
  
Sherlock stand schließlich auf...dann deckte er mich ein weiteres Mal zu…  
  
…ich konnte riechen…fühlen, dass es sein Mantel war…mein Herz stockte kurz und ich spürte, wie ein schwaches Lächeln über mein Gesicht zuckte.  
  
Sah ganz so aus, als sei er doch wieder zurück, dieser Sherlock, den ich schon verloren geglaubt hatte…  
  
„Schlaf jetzt, John“, befahl er sanft. "...du brauchst dringend etwas Ruhe..."  
  


 

  
  
**Aschermittwoch**   
  


  
  
Es roch nach kaltem Kaffee...  
  
  
...klar...Sherlock hatte sich darüber hergemacht und den letzten Rest einfach offen stehen lassen...  
  
...wahrscheinlich hatte er geplant gehabt, sich die Nachtwache mit mir zu teilen.  
  
Und nun hatte er überhaupt keinen Schlaf abbekommen...  
  
  
  
Ich blinzelte matt in unser spärlich möbliertes Quartier.  
Der Fernseher lief immer noch ganz leise und die Jalousien zur Straße hin waren nach wie vor dicht.  
Fröstelnd krümmte ich mich zusammen...meine Muskeln waren kalt und steif vor Erschöpfung. Die Heizung – irgendwann gestern aufgedreht – arbeitete wohl noch nicht richtig…  
Ich zog die Decken fester um meinen Körper und merkte, dass Sherlocks Mantel verschwunden war...  
  
Vor mir auf dem Tisch lag mein Handy... ich schob meinen Arm unter den Decken hervor durch die Kälte und zog es zu mir heran...  
  
Mit klammen Fingern klickte ich mich durch das Menü und fand eine Notiz:  
  
  
Bleib liegen und ruh' dich aus. Ich bin bald zurück. SH  
  
  
Es war 7: 11.  
  
Vielleicht drei Stunden Schlaf, also...  
Wie mir schien, kein allzu ruhiger Schlaf…obwohl ich mich an keine Träume erinnerte. Aber vielleicht war ich einfach noch zu groggy gewesen, um zu träumen.  
Gedämpft klangen die Geräusche des Straßenverkehrs herauf…  
Was konnte er um diese Zeit denn bloß schon wieder anstellen...?  
  
  
In die Decken gewickelt, rappelte ich mich auf...mein Kopf fühlte sich dumpf und leer an...als ich die Füße auf den Boden setzte, spürte ich das kalte Parkett durch meine Socken...  
Ich wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann riskierte ich es, aufzustehen und schleppte mich kurz ins Bad...dann steuerte ich die Tür zu dem angrenzenden, leeren Raum an und öffnete sie.  
  
Eisige Luft schlug mir entgegen und ließ mich unwillkürlich Atem holen. Vielstimmiges Krächzen war zu hören. Das Fenster zum Garten stand offen… Es dämmerte bereits...die Sonne musste so gegen halb Sieben aufgegangen sein und das fahle Morgenlicht brach fahl durch das nackte Fenster.  
Mit flauem Magen blieb ich dort stehen und spähte in den vorfrühlingshaften Garten, wo auf den kahlen Bäumen einige Rabenkrähen herumturnten – dann bemerkte ich auf dem Fensterbrett einen Teller mit einem klitzekleinen Lachsschnittchen...ein weiterer, ebenso bestückt – mitten im Raum auf dem Boden...  
  
Da ich feststellen musste, dass ich mich noch nicht imstande sah, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, verließ ich den Raum wieder und schloss frierend die Tür…  
  
  
Mechanisch schnappte ich meine Tasche, schlurfte ins Bad, schälte mich aus meinen Kleidern, stieg in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf…  
  
  
Kalt und grausam prasselte es auf mein Gesicht herab –  
und noch ehe ich meinen Fehler begriff, schnappte ich nach Luft, klappte hilflos zusammen, schlug verzweifelt um mich und schrie in Todesangst...!  
Ein letztes bisschen Verstand versuchte mir zu sagen, dass es nur eine Panikattacke sein konnte... – aber es drang irgendwie nicht zu mir durch...  
  
Unaufhörlich pladderte das Wasser auf mich herab, peitschte schmerzhaft meine Haut, als würde ich mit einer Geißel gepeinigt…  
  
Gequält presste ich mich in die Ecke der Duschkabine und versuchte, mich vor den herabstürzenden Wassermassen zu schützen, begann krampfhaft zu Röcheln und hörte mein eigenes bebendes Wimmern wie durch eine wattige Nebelwand...  
  
  
Aber das Allerfurchtbarste dabei war, dass durch all den Wahnsinn hindurch ein Teil von mir immer noch haargenau verstand, was da mit mir passierte, gewissermaßen neben mir stand und mir wie von außen zusah –  ...und trotzdem jämmerlich daran scheiterte, meinen Körper wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. So musste ich voller Scham und Verzweiflung miterleben, wie plötzlich ein großer hektischer Schatten über mir erschien...  
  
  
…das Wasser wurde abgedreht...  
  
  
"...John...?" flüsterte Sherlock betroffen und berührte meine Knie, die ich bis unter das Kinn heraufgezogen hatte...  
...dann legte er seine Hände um meinen Kopf...  
"John, sieh mich an...!"  
  
Ich gehorchte …beschämt, dankbar ...und verstört über meine Schwäche.  
Zitternd suchte ich mit meinen Augen Halt in seinem besorgten Blick...  
  
Meine Muskeln krampften schmerzhaft vor Übersäuerung, weil ich so heftig hyperventiliert hatte..., meine Arme hatten sich angewinkelt, meine Hände waren zusammengeschnappt, nach innen geklappt und praktisch gefühllos. Und mein Kopf fühlte sich wirr und schwindlig an.  
  
"John...!  
– John…, ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen dürfen...ich habe es doch kommen sehen...!“ stöhnte Sherlock verärgert.  
„Ich...ich hatte angenommen, du würdest erst später aufwachen...! – “  
  
Dann sah ich ihn zusammen zucken.  
  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt…!?" fragte er bestürzt. „Was haben sie noch mit dir gemacht?  
…dich gegen Wände gestoßen  
…eine Treppe hinunter geworfen…  
Du hast dich gewehrt – NATÜRLICH hast du dich gewehrt…“ deduzierte er sich die Antworten aus meinen frischen Wunden, die die alten Hämatome triumphierend zu überstrahlen begannen…  
  
Dann erstarrte er für einen Moment…  
seine rechte Hand an meiner Schulter, seine Finger schwebten über der alten Einschusswunde. Ich sah, wie er schluckte.  
Dann riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Bist du ernsthaft verletzt? Was ist mit deinen Rippen? Ist dein Rücken in Ordnung?“  
Er klang zunehmend ungeduldiger, aber ich veränderte meine Position nicht, sondern presste meine Oberschenkel nur noch heftiger gegen meinen Leib.  
Würde Sherlock so distanzlos sein...?  
…würde er versuchen, mich auseinander zu falten, um mich auf Knochenbrüche abzutasten?  
  
…Fass mich nicht an…!... schrie es in mir.  
  
„John! Okay,okay – wir brechen das hier SOFORT ab. Du musst in ein Krankenhaus. Ich werde auch alleine mit Fulton klar kommen. Das ist jetzt wichtiger!“ sagte Sherlock entschieden, eine Hand immer noch an meinem Kopf, die andere an meinem blutigen Knie… „DU bist jetzt wichtiger“, verbesserte er sich leise.  
  
Das Hämmern in meiner Brust ebbte allmählich ab, meine Hände wurden kribbelig und kalt...und mit zunehmender Klarheit gewann nun doch das Gefühl von Schande die Oberhand, so dass ich nur einen einzigen Ausweg aus der Misere sah: Die Peinlichkeit, die mir jede Kraft raubte, in Wut zu verwandeln und daraus die Energie für eine trügerische, zerbrechliche Stärke zu ziehen, die es mir ermöglichen sollte, wenigstens mit einem Rest von Anstand aus dieser Situation herauszukommen…  
  
"Lass...  
...lass mich los, Sherlock...!" stammelte ich unwillig.  
Ich grapschte mit klammen, tauben Fingern nach seinen Handgelenken und umklammerte sie kraftlos.  
"Ich bin okay! Geh jetzt...!" stieß ich heftig hervor. "...bitte, lass mich...es geht schon..."  
Meine Stimme war zu einem schwachen Jammern geworden...  
  
  
Sherlock richtete sich auf, legte mir wortlos ein zusammengefaltetes Badetuch über die Knie und ging...  
  
  
  
Ich blieb hocken und versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen...fühlte mich um Monate zurückgeworfen...Erinnerungen an meine letzte grauenhafte Silvesternacht zuckten durch mein Hirn...die paar wenigen Stunden hatten mich wieder auf ein Häufchen Elend reduziert...!  
  
Naja…natürlich gab es eine Vorgeschichte…  
  
  
  
In hilfloser Wut kroch ich aus der Duschkabine und versuchte mich, auf den kalten Fliesen kauernd, zitternd vor Kälte abzutrocknen...  
  
  
Verdammt...!  
  
Dieser Zusammenbruch war so entwürdigend…!  
  
  
Von Übelkeit geschüttelt, zerrte ich mich an die Toilette heran, meine tauben Beine hinter mir herschleifend, und erbrach mich...  
  
Sherlock hatte meine Tasche mit hinaus genommen. Als stummen Befehl hatte er nur meinen Schlafanzug, meinen Bademantel und ein paar Socken dagelassen.  
Frustriert musste ich feststellen, dass er recht hatte – und …gehorchte...  
  
Als ich Minuten später aus der Badezimmertür taumelte, nahm mich Sherlock in Empfang, er stützte mich kommentarlos und trug beinahe mein ganzes Gewicht, als er mich zum Sofa führte. Dort setzte er mich ab und hockte sich neben mich.  
  
"Trink deinen Tee, John", befahl er leise. „Wird dir gut tun…“  
  
Willenlos griff ich nach der Tasse, die vor mir auf dem Tisch stand und brachte sie zitternd an meine Lippen. Der Tee war grauenhaft – …bitter, trotz der Milch. Aber die Wärme verschaffte mir etwas Erleichterung. Das Zittern ließ ein bisschen nach…  
  
"Hab' ihn wohl zu lang ziehen lassen", lächelte Sherlock entschuldigend.  
Dann fuhr er zusammenhanglos fort:  
"Der Notarzt war da. Solange es Slipstone noch so schlecht geht, wird nichts weiter passieren. Du hast also Zeit dich zu erholen..."  
  
Ich begriff den Zusammenhang einfach nicht und konnte nicht anders, als ihn verständnislos anzusehen...  
  
„Es hat mit Fultons Plan zu tun, er kann ihn erst durchziehen, wenn sein guter Kumpel Martin wieder einigermaßen fit ist. Dass ihn diese Geschichte so mitgenommen hat, verzögert alles, macht die angeblich geplante Flucht ein bisschen unglaubwürdig…“  
  
„…ich kann…jetzt einfach nicht denken…“ brachte ich mühsam hervor…  
  
„Das wird schon wieder…“, versicherte Sherlock beschwichtigend.  
  
Dann wurde mir die bleierne, unwiderstehliche Müdigkeit bewusst und mir dämmerte, was er getan hatte.  
  
"Sherlock, was...was hast du...?" lallte ich hilflos.  
  
Meine Aussprache wurde bereits schleppend und ich fand nicht die Worte, nach denen ich suchte…  
  
"Schon gut, John, vertrau mir…"  
  
Dann sah ich die silberne Pillendose in seiner Hand. Die Pillendose meiner Mutter… er hatte sie aus meinem Parka geklaut…wann...wieso...?  
  
"Du brauchst jetzt ganz einfach Ruhe. Das war wirklich zu viel für dich. Mir war nicht klar, dass die Ereignisse dieser Nacht weitere traumatische Erinnerungen in dir wachrufen würden..."  
  
"Sherlock...", versuchte ich zu widersprechen. Aber er stand auf, drückte mit sanfter Gewalt meinen Oberkörper auf das Sofa, und half mir, die Beine hochzuziehen.  
Wieder deckte er mich zu. Diesmal legte er seine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter und sagte leise:  
„…Mach dir keine Gedanken…Es ist alles okay, John. Schlaf dich aus….“  
  
…Er wird warten, bis ich betäubt bin und dann alle meine Knochen durchchecken, dämmerte es mir. Mein Verstand bäumte sich dagegen auf. Er hatte es schon wieder getan: Mich hintergangen…einfach entschieden, was gut für mich war…!  
  
„Arroganter Mistkerl…!“  
  
Mir war nicht klar, ob ich es noch geschafft hatte, das auszusprechen oder nicht…  
  
Ein kleiner Teil von mir hoffte, dass es mir nicht mehr gelungen war,  
ein kleiner Teil, der überaus dankbar war, sich für eine Weile verkriechen zu können und der wusste, dass ich das ohne seinen Trick niemals zugelassen hätte,  
ein kleiner Teil, der mir zuraunte: Wie oft hat Sherlock schon dein Leben gerettet? Er hat dich sogar schon reanimiert! Du hast Sherlock deine verwundeten Hände anvertraut…  
...du bist Arzt – was denkst du wohl, was er mit deinen Rippen anstellen würde…?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Angenehm langsam driftete ich aus einem traumlosen Schlaf in einen annähernd wachen Zustand. Ich ließ die Augen zu und wartete, ob ich noch einmal wegdämmern oder mein Unterbewusstsein die verschütteten Erinnerungen von gestern hervorgekramt haben würde…  
  
  
– …’Warum hast du nichts gesagt…!? – Was haben sie noch mit dir gemacht?  
…dich gegen Wände gestoßen  
…eine Treppe hinunter geworfen…  
Du hast dich gewehrt…  
– NATÜRLICH hast du dich gewehrt…! –  
Bist du ernsthaft verletzt? Was ist mit deinen Rippen? Ist dein Rücken in Ordnung? –  
John! Okay, okay – wir brechen das hier SOFORT ab. Du musst in ein Krankenhaus. Ich werde auch alleine mit Fulton klar kommen. Das ist jetzt wichtiger! –  
DU bist jetzt wichtiger…!’… –  
  
Sherlocks Worte hallten durch mein Gehirn. Anfangs war es wohl eher Entsetzen darüber, dass er etwas übersehen hatte, dann zunehmende Betroffenheit…er hatte das geliebte Deduzieren eingestellt… – in dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal die Narbe an meiner Schulter gesehen hatte…    
  
  
Dusche – Flashback – Panikattacke… Es war alles wieder da...  
  
Und Sherlock hatte sich mit einem seelischen Wrack auseinander setzen müssen…  
Er hatte es ziemlich gut hinbekommen…  
  
  
Ich fühlte mich träge und noch etwas benommen, aber das starke Beruhigungsmittel hatte mich so völlig ausgeknockt, dass sich auch meine Muskeln wieder richtig hatten entspannen können. Es würde wohl noch etwas dauern bis die Schmerzen wieder kamen.  
Ich lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, eine durchaus übliche Schlafposition für mich, aber da ich am Morgen auf der rechten Seite zusammengerollt eingeschlafen war, erinnerte sie mich nun an meine Befürchtung, dass Sherlock mich wahrscheinlich auf Frakturen untersucht hatte… ich war so traumatisiert, so verschreckt gewesen…Es war mir immer noch schrecklich, dass er mich so hatte erleben müssen. Ich hatte ihn einfach nicht an mich ranlassen können in dieser furchtbaren Lage. Dabei hatte er doch alles richtig gemacht… Mich einfach zu betäuben, war natürlich etwas dreist gewesen – aber nötig! Ich sah es jetzt ein…  
Das würde ich ihm unbedingt sagen müssen…meine Zurückweisung musste ihn doch verunsichert haben…  
  
Ich wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in mein Inneres:  
…meine Seele schien mir noch wund und zerbrechlich, noch geschwächt ...war aber einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen. Aber ich wusste leider nur allzu gut, dass dieser Eindruck trügerisch sein konnte.  
  
Und ich war erleichtert… ich hatte es mir wohl doch nicht eingebildet, dass Sherlock etwas an mir lag. Seine Fürsorge hatte das doch nur zu deutlich gezeigt. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft hatte er sich zwar nicht in mich hinein versetzen können – obwohl er das Waterboarding und die Handschellen bereits deduziert hatte, sondern hatte es erst ‚beobachten’ müssen, dass es mir dreckig ging – aber immerhin gab ich mir ja auch alle Mühe, ihm vorzugaukeln, dass ich in Ordnung sei…    
  
– Verdammt, wie konnte ich denn erwarten, dass er das verstand…!  
Er spielte krank – ich spielte gesund – wo – bitte?! – war denn da nun der essentielle Unterschied, der mir das Recht gegeben hatte, so sauer zu sein…!  
  
  
Da nun sicher war, dass ich nicht nochmals einschlafen würde, öffnete ich die Augen…  
  
Der Fernseher lief leise und fast direkt vor dem Gerät, auf dem gegenüberliegenden Schenkel der Wohnzimmergarnitur lag ein dunkles Etwas. Ich erkannte Sherlocks zusammen gekrümmten Rücken…er war in seinen Mantel gewickelt zur Seite gesunken, als ihn die Müdigkeit überwältigt hatte.  
Ich schlich zu ihm. Die Reflexe des Fernsehers zuckten wie Blitze über seine hageren entspannten Züge. Wie müde er aussah… In seiner geöffneten Hand lag mein Nokia, die andere umschloss die Fernbedienung. Behutsam nahm ich das Handy an mich und zog mich wieder an mein Ende des Sofas zurück.  
  
…21:34… über dreizehn Stunden hatte ich geschlafen…  
  
Ich checkte meine Nachrichten:  
  
08\. 03. 2011 –  
  
2 neue Nachrichten, 2 alte Nachrichten:  
  
Stamford – immerhin, die hatte Sherlock nicht gelesen – aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil Sie ihm zu langweilig war…  
  
19:28 Hi. John. Danke fürs Aufräumen ;-) Solche Gäste liebe ich. Gruß auch an SH. Hoffe, ihr habt euch ausgesprochen. Lass uns das bald mal wiederholen – am besten ohne, dass du vorher mit Sherlock Knatsch hattest - und dann lass uns mit Bier anfangen… Ich hoffe, du musstest es heute nicht so büßen wie ich. Der Tag war echt hart…  
  
…Oh glaubst du?... dachte ich grinsend.  
…Das war doch wirklich genau die Sorte SMS, die man gerne der Polizei zu lesen gab…! Ich schrieb:  
  
Hallo, Mike! Sry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte – aber bei mir wurde es erst gegen Abend echt übel – aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen. Im Moment sind wir sozusagen bei einer Observation und ich bin froh, dass Sherlock etwas schlafen kann – aber deshalb können wir vorläufig nicht telefonieren. Bis bald.  
  
  
Die nächste SMS kam von Mrs Hudson und war ebenfalls ungeöffnet.  
  
Hudson – mobil:  
21:19 Hallo, John, eben kam etwas über einen Raub im britischen Museum im Radio. Ich konnte heute Nachmittag mit Sherlock reden. Sie dürfen diese Sache einfach nicht überbewerten. Sie hätten sehen sollen, wie er sich um Sie gesorgt hat, als Sie beide von Ihrer Reise zurückkamen. Das hat er wirklich! Dabei ging es ihm doch selbst noch viel schlechter!  
Ich fürchte mich ein wenig vor – Sie wissen schon. Aber Sherlock meint, ich solle mich einfach einschließen und ruhig bleiben. Aber ich übernachte bei Marie Turner. Sie hilft mir bei der SMS!  
  
  
Lange starrte ich auf die Zeilen…ja, das hatte sie schon einmal gesagt…und es deckte sich mit Bills Bericht über den Samstag unserer Rückkehr…  
Ich sah vom Display auf und beobachtete die zusammengekauerte Silhouette meines Freundes vor dem Fernseher…seine Atemzüge verrieten mir, dass er tief und fest schlief…  
  
  
Ich schrieb ihr zurück:  
  
Hallo, Mrs H. Gute Idee zu Mrs Turner zu gehen. Und clever, dass Sie nicht alles beim Namen nennen. Danke für Ihre Nachricht. Ich konnte nicht früher antworten und ich denke, Sherlock und ich haben jetzt so weit alles geklärt. Ich hoffe, wir können bald wieder nachhause – ich vermisse es längst. LG  
  
  
Die gelesenen Nachrichten waren wie nicht anders zu erwarten von Eva. Sicher hatte er sie heute Vormittag geöffnet…  
  
Eva S  
21:55  John, wo bleiben Sie? Hält man Sie denn immer noch fest? Der arme Martin hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Er steigert sich da so rein, dass ich Angst habe, er bekommt einen Herzinfarkt. Grade haben wir den Hausarzt da. Margret ist mit den Kindern oben. Melden Sie sich! Bitte!  
  
  
Arme Eva…und letztlich alles nur wegen ihrer Unordentlichkeit…  
  
  
Eva S  
22:27  Hallo John, ich weiß, es ist spät. Wenn Sie erst morgen kommen, ist das in Ordnung, aber bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid. Es ist doch hoffentlich nicht so, dass Sie Sherlock ins Krankenhaus bringen mussten – oder dass man Sie verhaftet hat?!  
  
  
Heute: 3 alte Nachrichten  
Eva S  
10: 13 Tut mir Leid, das zu lesen. Martin ist immer noch ganz durcheinander, ein richtiges Nervenbündel. Und er fühlt sich ziemlich schwach, kann nichts essen. Den Kindern geht’s wieder ganz gut, aber ich habe sie heute in der Schule entschuldigt und sie machen sich Sorgen um ihren Dad. Ach Gott, alles wegen des albernen Schmucks!  
  
  
Moment…er hatte also wirklich an meiner Stelle gesimst…! Das sah ihm ähnlich…  
  
Ich ging in den Ordner gesendet und las:  
  
10:01  
Hallo, Eva,  
sry, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde. Die Polizei hat mich letzte Nacht fürchterlich lang aufgehalten, danach war ich noch zuhause bei Sherlock. Es geht ihm leider noch nicht viel besser – und ich fürchte, er spielt es auch noch runter.  
Wie geht es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie? Hat sich Ihr Mann von dem Schrecken erholt? JW  
  
\- … ‚JW’ ist das dein Ernst?...- Ich musste grinsen.  
  
10:21  
Hallo, Eva.  
Das tut mir Leid. Aber Sherlock ist der Ansicht, dass sich sowieso erst wieder etwas tun wird, wenn es Ihrem Mann wieder besser geht. Am Besten, Sie schirmen ihn von aller Aufregung ab. Alles, was ihn an das Desaster erinnert, kann seinen Zustand dramatisch verschlechtern! JW  
  
-…’dramatisch’…  – das war wirklich typisch...! – Sherlock, jag’ der armen Frau nicht solche Angst ein! –  
  
10:59  
Hallo, Eva,  
Es ist mir unangenehm, Sie damit zu belasten. Aber ich fühle mich leider noch keinen Deut besser als letzte Nacht. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie mich wieder möglichst unauffällig mit etwas zu Essen und ein paar Paracetamol versorgen? Und falls Sie etwas wie eine Sportsalbe oder ähnliches da hätten, Desinfektionsmittel und etwas Verbandsmaterial, würden Sie mir sehr helfen. Halten Sie sich tapfer. Es wird bestimmt alles gut. JW  
  
  
Kopfschüttelnd las ich die SMS noch einmal und wechselte dann wieder zu den eingegangenen Nachrichten:  
  
Eva S  
11:06  Hallo, John,  
Das muss Ihnen überhaupt nicht unangenehm sein! Natürlich mache ich das. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, zu sagen, wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen.  
  
  
Eva S  
12:23 Hallo, John. Sie haben mein Klopfen nicht gehört. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung und Sie schlafen. Ich habe alles in die Küche gestellt. Gute Besserung!  
  
  
  
Natürlich würde ich vorläufig nicht in die Küche gehen…  
  
Ich würde ganz still sitzen bleiben, ein Auge auf die Straße haben und auf die Geräusche im Haus lauschen. Sollte sich Sherlock ruhig noch etwas erholen – wenn er recht hatte – und das hatte er ja fast immer, dann würde ja ohnehin frühestens morgen etwas passieren...  
  
  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte ich aus dem Nebenraum ein dumpfes Geräusch…  
  
– War denn das Fenster dort immer noch offen!? –  
  
…dann stieß etwas gegen die Tür – !  
  
Alarmiert sprang ich auf. Ich hatte keinerlei Waffe zur Verfügung – …nicht mal einen Stuhl! Und Sherlocks Taschenlampe lag in seinem Koffer, da würde ich nie und nimmer schnell genug herankommen…! Ich konnte höchstens versuchen, dem Einbrecher den kompletten Koffer über den Schädel zu ziehen…  
  
Klack!  
…senkte sich plötzlich die Klinke…und die Tür schwang ein Stück in den Nebenraum…  
Ich starrte auf den dunklen Spalt und hielt die Luft an…  
  
Nochmals bewegte sich die Tür...öffnete sich nur um ein, zwei weitere Inches...  
  
Plötzlich ging die Deckenbeleuchtung an und ich hörte ein leises, tiefes Kichern hinter mir. "DU warst eigentlich nicht eingeladen...!  
  
Ich zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Und dann sah ich IHN...

 

 

  
  
**Trio mit vier Pfoten**   
  


  
  
  
  
Cheshire...!  
  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf das Sofa zurückfallen und brach in hilfloses Lachen aus.  
  
Der große Kater stolzierte herein und schien zu fragen: Wo bleiben meine Lachsschnittchen?  
  
"John. Du solltest wirklich noch nicht aufstehen", sagte Sherlock und baute sich vor mir auf.  
"...und erzähl’ mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du okay bist..."  
Immer noch von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet, blinzelte ich zu ihm hoch.  
"Ich wollte nur, dass du noch etwas weiter schläfst. Wen wolltest du denn mit diesen Ködern anlocken, wenn nicht – Moment – das heißt Reffi ist wieder da? Aber wieso...?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Dein Verstand ist noch etwas vernebelt“, sagte er nachsichtig. „Habe ich dich sehr verärgert mit dieser Aktion?" fragte er ungewohnt zaghaft. Unterdessen kam Cheshire herangeschlichen und begann nun Sherlock um die Beine zu streichen...nicht ohne eine ordentliche Portion seiner langen, hellen Haare an die dunklen Hosen und an den Saum des Mantels zu schmieren, was den Detektiv genervt zusammenzucken ließ...  
"Naja...", begann ich unschlüssig und gab mir alle Mühe, bei dem Anblick nicht laut loszulachen. "Zunächst schon, aber...letztendlich war es wohl nötig. – Aber mach’ das bloß nicht wieder!" setzte ich rasch hinzu.  
"Du siehst ein, dass ich recht hatte, aber ich soll es nicht wieder tun? Diese Logik erschließt sich mir nicht. Wenn ich es dir vorgeschlagen hätte, hättest du abgelehnt und dann wäre es umso schwieriger gewesen, dich zu überlisten. Wo also ist das Problem?" fragte er ernsthaft.  
  
...Sherlock nun wieder...!...  
  
"Okay, ich fürchte, für ein solches Wortgefecht bin ich wirklich noch nicht in der Verfassung...", gab ich mich geschlagen. Es war nicht neu für mich, dass man nach einer Panikattacke auch körperlich völlig fertig ist, die Medikamente taten ein Übriges...  
"Aber wo du schon mal wach bist, solltest du etwas trinken und vielleicht bekommst du ja auch ein paar Bissen runter..."  
"Das sagt der Richtige...", murmelte ich lächelnd. Cheshire beendete die Schmeichelphase und sprang in etwa einem Yard Sicherheitsabstand zu uns auf das Sofa, kauerte sich hin, blieb mit lang vorgestreckten Tatzen wie eine kleine Sphinx liegen und sah uns erwartungsvoll an.  
Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob er vielleicht das Wort 'Bissen' buchstäblich 'aufgeschnappt' haben könnte...?  
"Bleib, wo du bist", befahl Sherlock und verschwand in die Küche.  
  
Ich fühlte mich wirklich noch benebelt und dass ich keine Schmerzen hatte, ließ mich vermuten, dass mir Sherlock in der Zwischenzeit noch irgendein Analgetikum verabreicht haben musste. Damit musste Schluss sein…! Meine Augen hatten sich jetzt halbwegs an das Licht gewöhnt und ich begutachtete meine verbundenen Handgelenke…gewiss hatte er an der Position der Verletzungen abgelesen, dass sie mich zeitweise fast an den Handschellen aufgehängt hatten, dass ich einmal versucht hatte, einen meiner Gegner mit der Kette zu strangulieren… Dann wurde mir nur zu deutlich, dass ich besser nicht darüber nachdenken sollte…dieser Horror war einfach noch zu frisch und ich noch nicht in der Verfassung, mich dieser Erinnerung zu stellen…  
Sherlock kam mit einigen Sandwiches und der von neuem mit Leitungswasser gefüllten Kanne zurück. Sandwiches…in Isfahan hatte ich eigentlich festgestellt, dass ich die grässlichen Dinger mindestens zwei Monate nicht mehr sehen wollte… Cheshire dagegen war sofort aufgesprungen, stand nun aufrecht lauernd neben mir und machte einen langen Hals.  
Sherlock verschwand wieder in der Küche und die Geräusche verrieten mir, dass er eine ganze Kanne Kaffee zubereitete – gleich komplett gezuckert. Offenbar hatte er vor, sich wieder einmal die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen...  
  
Mein Handy machte sich bemerkbar. Es war Greg.  
"Hallo, Greg, schön, dass Sie sich melden, und vielen Dank, dass Sie gleich bei Mycroft Alarm geschlagen haben. Wahrscheinlich verdanke ich diesem Umstand mein Leben."  
"Hallo, John. Tja, tut mir Leid, dass es trotzdem so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe jetzt eine geheime Telefonnummer bekommen, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wird es keine solche Verzögerung mehr geben. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe …diese – diese Bank gesehen...und die Pfütze auf dem Boden...also...", dem DI fehlten die Worte und er ließ stammelnd den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
"Gut beobachtet, Sherlock wäre stolz auf Sie", witzelte ich mühsam. "Es geht schon wieder, danke, Greg."  
"Sie klingen müde, John. Ich hoffe, Sherlock gönnt Ihnen etwas Ruhe.“  
  
…mehr als mir lieb ist, in gewisser Weise… dachte ich.  
  
„Doch tut er. Dieser Zwischenfall hat sogar ihn schockiert“, antwortete ich.  
„Immerhin. Ich war übrigens bis eben von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Mycroft hatte mich quasi in Schutzhaft. Der flüchtige Spion wurde eingefangen."  
"Gut zu hören", sagte ich knapp. Ich würde jetzt nicht fragen, ob Mycroft inzwischen noch etwas über weitere Maulwürfe herausgefunden hatte. Seit den Ereignissen vor fünf Jahren ahnte Greg zwar, dass Mycroft ein ziemlich hohes Tier sein musste, aber womöglich wusste er weit weniger als ich.  
"Nun, dann störe ich Sie jetzt nicht weiter. Ich muss auch endlich nachhause, konnte mich dort eine ganze Weile nicht melden..."  
"Verstehe", antwortete ich.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
Sherlock war unterdessen mit dem Kaffee zurück.  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du – unsere SMS Korrespondenz mit Eva nachgeholt", begann er und versuchte unseren pelzigen Gast zu ignorieren. Cheshire beachtete ihn allerdings auch nicht weiter, schließlich enthielt dieser scheußliche Kaffee nicht einmal Milch...  
"Nicht schwer zu erraten, wenn ich dir schon mein Handy abgenommen habe", erklärte ich ungerührt und schenkte mir Wasser ein.  
Sherlock seufzte. "Und du hast wieder Probleme mit deinem Tremor...mir fiel letzte Nacht schon auf, dass du vermieden hast, die Kanne mit der Linken hochzuheben, obwohl sie links von dir stand..."  
Offensichtlich war das eine Deduktion, die ihm absolut keinen Spaß machte. Ich beschloss daher, ihm weder vorzuwerfen, dass er die Kanne doch genau deshalb wieder so positioniert hatte, um dieses Symptom zu überprüfen, noch einzugestehen, dass mich dieses Problem schon am Montag infolge meines Wutanfalls eingeholt hatte...  
"Wie bist du eigentlich drauf gekommen, dass – diese Geschichte letzte Nacht, Erinnerungen in mir wachgerufen hat?" fragte ich dumpf – unsicher, ob ich das überhaupt wissen wollte.  
"Warum hättest du wohl sonst versuchen sollen, dich auf Dari verständlich zu machen...?" lautete die Rückfrage.  
  
...Okay, ich hätte es nicht wissen wollen...  
  
"Also? Was ist mit Reffi?" lenkte ich ab,  
"Miss Copper hat mich gestern angerufen. Während sie in der Schule war, hat jemand eine Scheibe ihres Wintergartens zertrümmert. Es ist keine einzige Elster mehr da. Deshalb war ich heute früh draußen. Elstern werden ab einer halben Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang aktiv…"  
Entsetzt ließ ich die Hand mit dem Sandwich sinken. "Oh, nein, du denkst, er versucht, nachhause zu finden..."  
"Sie hält natürlich auch die Augen offen...Vorsicht, John, du wirst jeden Moment ausgeraubt..." setzte er amüsiert hinzu.  
Cheshire hatte sich herangepirscht, machte einen langen Hals und schnupperte.  
"Na, du hast ihn doch angefüttert. Außerdem irrst du dich. Ich schulde ihm etwas", grinste ich, nahm das Sandwich auseinander, platzierte ein Stück geräucherte Forelle auf dem Teller und stellte ihn neben mich. Der Miniaturtiger kauerte sich sofort nieder und begann zu fressen.  
"Wieso das?" fragte Sherlock verdutzt.  
"Oh, die Sache mit dem Dobermann neulich. Ich bin im letzten Moment auf einen Baum geklettert. Cheshire saß schon oben und als der Hundebesitzer dazu kam, hat er mich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, weil dieser kleine Tiger seinen Köter dermaßen angefaucht hat, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam, der Hund könnte noch einen anderen Grund haben, den Baum anzukläffen. Cheshire hat mir buchstäblich den Arsch gerettet und mich davor bewahrt..., verhaftet zu werden, schätze ich..."  
"Dann schuldest du ihm tatsächlich ein Abendessen", stellte Sherlock fest.  
"Warum jetzt diese Attacke auf die Elstern? Will Fulton, dass Reffi zurückkommt? Wozu?"  
"Damit es so aussieht, als ob ihn Slipstone nach wie vor als Sündenbock hinstellen will. Um es ihm zu erleichtern, ihn zu beseitigen."  
"Das ist gar nicht gut. Ich vermute, Rory weiß noch nichts davon?"  
"Bis jetzt nicht", seufzte Sherlock und setzte sich.  
Eine Weile sah er mir nur zu und mir wurde bewusst, dass er nicht nur müde war.  
"Es gefällt dir nicht, wie sich dieser Fall inzwischen entwickelt hat", bemerkte ich vorsichtig.  
Er starrte nur vor sich hin und ich legte nach. "Was ist mit deinem Optimismus bezüglich Plan B passiert?"  
"Ich hab' Morrys darauf angesetzt, die Kontobewegungen von Fulton und Slipstone zu hacken. Es sieht alles ganz legal aus, aber offensichtlich hat jemand einen Großteil von Slipstones Giro- und Cash-Konto abgebucht...der genaue Betrag ist bei Fulton wieder aufgetaucht und der hat wiederum von gut der Hälfte des Geldes Gold gekauft... Für die Fälschungen, offenkundig... Und das ist alles schon im Oktober passiert. Deshalb konnte ich wohl auch keine Werkstatt mehr ermitteln und keine Fälschungen finden."  
"Du meine Güte... Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, Rorys Eltern sind Pleite...!?"  
"Pleite wäre wohl übertrieben...jemand wie Slipstone hat natürlich Geldanlagen und Versicherungen...aber die Villa ist nicht mal zur Hälfte abbezahlt. Und sie leben – wie man so sagt – auf ziemlich großem Fuß...wenn Slipstone verurteilt und natürlich damit auch seine Arbeit verlieren würde, wären sie in der Tat auch finanziell ruiniert..."  
"Und du denkst, da kann man nichts machen?"  
"Auf legalem Wege sicher nicht. Aber das ist noch...der kleinere Teil des Problems..."  
"Es ist ein Indiz, das gegen Slipstone spricht", stellte ich fest.  
"Das auch... Aber ich sehe es vor allem als ein Indiz dafür, dass Fultons Hintermänner über ganz außergewöhnliche Möglichkeiten verfügen...Ich befürchte, ich werde nicht an ihn herankommen. Und wahrscheinlich wäre die nächste Ebene sowieso nur ein Strohmann unterhalb des eigentlichen Drahtziehers..."  
Es klang so frustriert, dass mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf: "Moment mal....! Du denkst...?", schnappte ich.  
"Es würde passen, oder?"  
"Nur allzu gut. Leider...", seufzte ich. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwindlig und wirr an. Mit Sherlock den Fall zu diskutieren war fast noch zu anstrengend für mich – und nun noch die Aussicht, dass möglicherweise schon wieder Moriarty dahinter steckte – , das wurde mir gerade wirklich zu viel.  
  
...'...für die Fälschungen...' – ‚...deshalb liegt mir um so mehr daran, an den Auftraggeber heran zu kommen! John…! Benutz deine Vorstellungskraft!! Wer diese Juwelen erwerben will, muss es geheim halten! Verstehst du, was das dem Anbieter für Möglichkeiten eröffnet…Wenn er die Leute– und die Mittel hat…!?’... sickerte es langsam in mein Gehirn.  
  
"...dann... – ou, jetzt habe ich es verstanden, glaube ich. Es geht gar nicht so sehr um das Original, es geht hauptsächlich darum, dass das Original verschwinden musste! Es gibt mehrere Käufer…?!"  
"Jetzt hast du's begriffen! Da lohnt sich der ganze Aufwand, nicht?" bemerkte er zynisch und  
nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
"Soweit ich das in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sind die Idioten von der Polizei bisher noch überhaupt nicht auf Fulton gekommen, Dafür haben sie Sophie Price neben Slipstone im Visier..."  
Cheshire gab ärgerliche, ungeduldige Töne von sich. Er saß jetzt aufrecht neben mir und sah mich herausfordernd an. "Vielleicht würde der klassische anonyme Hinweis helfen", schlug ich vor und gab dem Kater einen kleinen Fetzen von meiner Käsescheibe.  
"Keinesfalls! Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Der Skandal wäre dann nicht aufzuhalten und ich bezweifle, dass die Ehe der Slipstones das verkraftet...das – ist dir schließlich das Wichtigste bei diesem Fall, nicht…?"  
"Naja. Unser Auftraggeber ist schließlich Rory...", entschuldigte ich mich, verblüfft über Sherlocks Bemerkung. Welche Absicht verfolgte er wirklich? Oder war das tatsächlich seine Motivation? Nein, wahrscheinlich hoffte er, so vielleicht doch noch an Informationen über den Auftraggeber zu kommen...  
"Du befürchtest, wenn die Polizei eingeschaltet wird, bekommt im günstigsten Fall zwar Fulton die Schuld, wird aber als alleiniger Initiator dastehen und seine Hintermänner werden völlig im Dunkeln bleiben?"  
"Ich weiß zu – sagen wir mal 99% wie es abgelaufen ist, aber ich kann es nicht beweisen!" knurrte er verärgert.  
"Heißt das, du weißt auch, wo das Original ist?" fragte ich atemlos.  
"Schätze schon...in Margrets Dienstbotenapartment hier im Haus", sagte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
"WAS?!" entfuhr es mir.  
"Ich war gestern an Fulton dran. Aber ich kam nicht an die Juwelen ran und konnte den Austausch weder verhindern, noch rückgängig machen. Er hatte das Original bei sich. Eva ist am Nachmittag mit dem Taxi ins Museum gefahren. Sie brauchte länger für ihre Maske und die Probe. Gegen Sechs hat Fulton dann Margret und die Kinder geholt."  
"Moment", unterbrach ich. „Das kann nicht sein! Fulton war bereits da. Margret und die Kinder kamen später."  
"Genau. Selbst ich kann mich nicht zerteilen. Sie sind in der Montague Street Eis essen gegangen, während Fulton wieder ins Museum ging. Es war einfach nur ein Zeitfenster, in dem er aus dem Museum verschwinden konnte, ohne dass sein Fehlen aufgefallen wäre und er wollte nicht mit Margret zusammen dort aufkreuzen. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, Margret könnte mit den Kindern etwas anderes unternehmen…schlimmstenfalls sie als Geiseln festhalten, wenn im Museum etwas schief gehen sollte…"  
„Oh, Gott…!“ stöhnte ich entsetzt. „Deshalb wolltest du wissen, ob sie da sind! Es war sicherer für sie!“  
„Es war keine leichte Entscheidung für mich, ob ich doch besser an ihnen dranbleiben oder wie geplant Fulton folgen sollte…“, gab Sherlock zu, während er sich noch einen Kaffee einschenkte. Seine Hand zitterte leicht.  
"Aber die Kinder haben das doch alles mitbekommen – warum hat Margret kein Taxi zum Museum genommen? Sie hätte die Fahrt erstattet bekommen, wenn es ihre Aufgabe war, die Kinder dorthin – Oh, du denkst, Fulton hat eigentlich nur den Chauffeur gespielt, um die Originaljuwelen hier zu deponieren?"  
"Exakt! Er hat geglaubt, dass die anschließende Party zumindest in kleiner Besetzung trotzdem stattfinden würde. Er wäre bei seinem Kumpel Slipstone ganz selbstverständlich aufgekreuzt, um ihm nach diesem Desaster beizustehen und hätte unbemerkt die Juwelen wieder an sich nehmen können."  
"Aber Martins Nervenzusammenbruch machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Eva schirmt ihn seither von allem ab, was ihn an die Katastrophe erinnern könnte. – Nein, das war's", sagte ich zu dem bettelnden Kater. "Sonst wirst du noch zu langsam für Apollo." Cheshire legte die Ohren an und schlug zweimal seinen buschigen Schwanz auf das Sofa, ließ sich aber gleich mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten besänftigen. Allmählich verstand ich Vicki nur zu gut...  
"Genau", bestätigte mich Sherlock unter dessen. "Aber wieder einmal siehst du nur einen Teil des Problems, denn Margret schiebt zwar seither hier Überstunden und die Slipstones lassen sich das Meiste ins Haus liefern, so dass sie keinen Anlass hat, einkaufen zu gehen, trotzdem hätte sie sicher Gelegenheit gehabt, kurz das Haus zu verlassen und die Beute zu übergeben."  
"Dann weiß sie vielleicht gar nicht, dass sie sie hat", spekulierte ich. Cheshire legte sich neben meinen Oberschenkel, schmiegte sich geradezu unverschämt distanzlos seiner ganzen Länge nach an mein Bein und ich begann ihn beiläufig zu kraulen.  
"Doch, weiß sie. Sie ist seine Komplizin. Fulton hätte es nicht riskieren können, dass die Kinder mitbekommen, dass er etwas im Haus deponiert – schon gar nicht in Margrets Räumen. Und denk daran, wie Fulton reagiert hat, als du Interesse an Margret signalisiert hast, du warst offenbar sehr überzeugend – und wie sie sich verhalten hat, als wir das Nest gefunden haben und an den ‚M’-Anhänger.“  
„Ja, sie hat ihn in dem Nest platziert, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken…“  
„Zumal sie ihn nicht mehr trägt, weil er sie an ihren Ex erinnert“, ergänzte Sherlock.  
„Aber warum hat sie dann so reagiert, als sie ihn sah?“ wunderte ich mich.  
“Ich vermute, es war Fultons Idee, dass sie etwas von ihrem Schmuck opfern sollte. Aber die Stücke, die sie die letzte Zeit tatsächlich getragen hat, waren ihr zu schade. Das war ein dummer Fehler! Erstens: Wie sollte Reffi an einen Anhänger kommen, der seit zwei Jahren nicht aus dem Schmuckkasten rausgekommen ist, also nirgendwo herumgelegen haben kann – und zweitens: Sie hätte ihn doch bald zurückbekommen. Ich denke, ihr ist mittlerweile klar geworden, dass sie ein anderes Stück hätte wählen sollen. Sie bekam kalte Füße. Das ist aber auch nebensächlich. Vor allem hat Fulton mehr geplant, als nur die Juwelen wieder an sich zu bringen, um sie seinem Auftraggeber auszuhändigen."  
"Du meinst, er will hier etwas platzieren, was Slipstone belastet?" vermutete ich.  
"Genau. Ich bin sicher, die Idee mit dem anonymen Tipp ist auch ihm längst gekommen... Ich habe Rory Montagnachmittag gemailt, er soll die Augen offen halten. Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er und Vicki beobachtet haben, dass Fulton Margret vor der Fahrt ins Museum ein geliehenes Buch zurückgegeben hat. Ein dickes, altes Kochbuch..."  
"Du denkst, es ist ausgehöhlt? Aber dann hast du Zeugen für – "  
"Die Polizei glaubt Kindern nicht! Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung…", unterbrach er mich bitter. "Außerdem hätten die beiden das allerbeste Motiv für eine Falschaussage. Was mir mehr Sorgen macht: Er hat ihr das Buch ZURÜCK gegeben, das heißt dann wohl, dass sie die Verpackung ändern werden..."  
Sherlock versank in Schweigen und presste die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Schläfen.  
„Die Kopfschmerzen am Sonntag waren wohl doch echt“, bemerkte ich.  
„…und die Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten nur leicht übertrieben…ja. John, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir wegen dieser harmlosen Symptome am Montag gleich solche Gedanken machen würdest…“  
"Schon gut, Sherlock. Reden wir nicht mehr davon! – Dann ist dir bis auf die Identität der Hintermänner alles klar", stellte ich fest.  
"Klar schon. Es gibt auch Spuren, allerdings wenige. Und manche Beweisstücke, inklusive der Beute sind einfach noch am falschen Platz, oder würden in eine völlig falsche Richtung weisen – oder einfach nicht gefunden werden, weil auf die Person, in deren Besitz sie sich gerade befinden, kein Verdacht fällt...", brummte er verärgert.  
Ich fühlte Übelkeit aufsteigen – und das lag nicht nur an meinem angeschlagenen Zustand...  
"Würdest du – " Ich brach ab... "Würdest du Beweise fälschen, wenn es gar nicht anders geht...?" fragte ich beklommen.  
"Niemals!" schnaubte der Detektive entrüstet. "Das wäre unter meiner Würde! ...obwohl es ...vor einem Monat eine Gelegenheit gab, bei der ich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht habe...", setzte er müde hinzu.  
...Charlie...Scott Andrews... dachte ich, sagte aber nichts dazu. Cheshire bohrte seinen Kopf gegen mein Knie, weil ich aufgehört hatte, ihn zu streicheln.  
"Aber...ich würde, ...wenn es gar nicht anders geht, ein echtes Beweisstück platzieren...", gab er nachdenklich zu. "Ich suche noch nach einem eleganteren Weg. Wahrscheinlich muss ich einfach abwarten, was sich ergibt und dann schnell handeln... Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich irgendetwas übersehen habe...das ist – nicht akzeptabel..." Er stand auf und holte sich Aspirin und Nikotinpflaster aus seinem Koffer.  
"Und...was ist mit dem Einbruch in der Baker Street? Mrs Hudson ist gar nicht wohl dabei. Sie wird die Polizei rufen. Was ist, wenn Fulton Spuren hinterlassen hat?"  
"Was ist, wenn er mehr hinterlässt, als nur Spuren...?"  fragte er zurück und drückte vier Aspirin aus dem Blister.  
"...belastendes Material, meinst du?"  
"Um uns aus dem Weg zu haben, klar. Deshalb darf Mrs Hudson nicht die Polizei rufen, sondern soll sich bei uns melden, denn ich muss dort unbedingt nachsehen, sobald er wieder draußen ist."  
Er warf die Aspirin ein und spülte sie mit Wasser runter.  
"Wie bist du hier überhaupt rausgekommen, heute Morgen war doch wahrscheinlich die Alarmanlage noch an!"  
Er packte die Nikotinpflaster aus. Beim Dritten räusperte ich mich. Er lächelte fahrig in meine Richtung und gehorchte überraschender Weise.  
“Man kommt vom Nachbarzimmer aus über das Fenster ganz gut auf die Terrasse und von da aus kann man aufs Dach. Die Bewegungsmelder erfassen nur das Erdgeschoss, aber nicht mehr den ersten Stock. Von da aus werde ich aufs Nachbarhaus springen. Ist unauffälliger, als schon wieder die Alarmanlage auszuschalten. Aber lass uns Schluss machen für heute. Ich muss nachdenken und du siehst aus, als könntest du jeden Moment zusammenklappen…“  
"Du hast recht", gab ich zu. "Aber keine Schmerzmittel mehr, versprich mir das, ich brauche morgen einen klaren Kopf und womöglich auch eine bessere Reaktionsfähigkeit, fürchte ich..."  
"Versprochen... – schließ dich nicht ein, ja?"  
"Okay", antwortete ich. Als ich kurz ins Badezimmer schlurfte und auf dem Weg zurück zur Sofagarnitur, folgten mir seine Augen aufmerksam.  
Nachdem ich sicher auf dem Sofa gelandet war, räumte er die Sandwiches weg. Mit der Bemerkung "Raus hier, Puss!" schnappte er den protestierenden Kater unter den Achseln, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Als er zurückkam, versuchte er leise schimpfend, sich von den Haaren an seinem Mantel zu befreien.  
"Die Fusselrolle vergessen?" zog ich ihn auf. "Du hast Klebeband dabei...", erinnerte ich ihn. Natürlich diente es eigentlich zur Spurensicherung…  
"Sehr gut, daran habe ich doch wirklich noch nicht gedacht", grinste er.  
"Du hast ihn hoffentlich nicht mit den Pfoten nach oben rausgeworfen, um zu sehen, ob er sich wirklich dreht und auf allen Vieren landet", fragte ich – nur halb im Spaß.  
"Wieso sollte ich, ich bearbeite den Fall eines Vogels, nicht den einer Katze", gab er trocken zurück.  
"Ich hab ihn draußen auf das Fenstersims gesetzt", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, nun doch unsicher, ob ich ihn richtig interpretiert hatte.  
Dann löschte er das Licht, machte den Fernseher aus und verzog sich mit meinem Handy wieder auf seine Hälfte des Sofas.  
"Du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen", murmelte ich und wickelte mich fröstelnd und erschöpft in die Decken.  
Sherlock brummte nur:  
"Schlaf gut, John."

 


	19. Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 5: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Höchste Zeit, den Elsternfall zum Abschluss zu bringen! Aber Sherlock weiß noch nicht, wo sich der Originalschmuck befindet und solange offiziell kein Verdacht gegen Fulton besteht, hat er keine Möglichkeit, ihm auf legalem Wege etwas nachzuweisen.
> 
> Aber wozu hat er einige Tricks auf Lager?

  
  
**Das Abenteuer mit der diebischen Elster – Teil 5: Finale**

 

**Die Beichte**  
  


  
Nicht lange, nachdem ich matt und schwindlig unter die Decken gekrochen war, hörte ich Sherlock fast lautlos auf Strümpfen durch das stockdunkle Zimmer zu seinem Koffer schleichen. Die sachten Geräusche verrieten mir, dass er seinen Laptop hervorholte und daran zu arbeiten begann…  
Irgendwann öffnete ich die Augen und beobachtete ihn. Der Schein des Displays warf ein gespenstisches, kaltes Licht auf seine hageren Züge. Angespannt sah er aus, die Nasenwurzel kraus gezogen und mit einem verbissenen Zug um die Lippen. Offenbar kam er nicht weiter.  
Gerne hätte ich ihm zugeredet, dass er sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen solle, aber ich wusste, erstens würde er nicht auf mich hören und zweitens wollte er doch nach dem Einbruch sofort in die Baker Street…  
  
Bald darauf hörte ich den Vibrationsalarm meines Handys leise schnurren.  
„Der Einbruch?“, nuschelte ich, während Sherlock auf das Display starrte.  
„Ich kenne die Nummer nicht…“, sagte er im Aufstehen und kam zu mir herüber. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe ich klar sehen konnte und öffnete die SMS.  
„Okay. Fulton scheint jetzt drin zu sein“, sagte ich. „Es ist wohl so, dass sich Donald Chandler dazu bereit gefunden hat, in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung zu warten, dass der Einbruch passiert, weil sie Bedenken hatte, es von 223 aus nicht mitzubekommen.“  
„Donald Chandler…?“ fragte Sherlock ratlos.  
„Einer von Mrs Turners Jungs. Du weißt schon: Die, die verheiratet sind…Bin ihm mal über den Weg gelaufen…“  
„Okay, dann werde ich mal nachsehen, welche Kuckuckseier dieser Osterhase bei uns versteckt hat…“  
„Sei vorsichtig“, sagte ich.  
„Ich hab nicht vor, ihn zu stellen“, brummte der Detektiv, indem er seine Schuhe anzog.  
„Nein, aber zum Beispiel von diesem Haus zum nächsten zu springen und was weiß ich, was du noch anstellen wirst…!“ versetzte ich. „Bist du an einer Internet-Recherche dran? Ich könnte inzwischen – “  
„ – schlafen, John. Damit hilfst du mir jetzt am meisten – bis später…“ unterbrach er mich und verschwand ins Nachbarzimmer.  
  
Ich blieb noch einen Moment liegen, dann holte ich den Laptop und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Anscheinend informierte er sich über die Art der Goldgewinnung und die Goldlegierungen, die im ersten und zweiten nachchristlichen Jahrhundert üblich waren (denn pures Gold ist nun mal zu weich, selbst für Schmuck) …ob es in früheren Zeiten unter den Goldschmieden typische Berufskrankheiten gegeben hatte, etwa, weil z.B. Quecksilber bei der Goldgewinnung eingesetzt wurde… Nun, Fulton wirkte kerngesund, aber einige Gifte würden sich in den Haaren bei einer solchen Frisur noch nach einem halben Jahr nachweisen lassen oder Mees-Streifen in seinen Fingernägeln hinterlassen…aber wäre das ein Beweis, dass er Fälschungen von antiken Artefakten angefertigt hatte…?  
Bei einigen Suchergebnissen war zu lesen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen bereits angeklickt worden waren…Er war in diese Materie also längst eingedrungen…wie konnte ich da hoffen, dass ich nun die Lösung finden würde?  
  
Es war 23:32…  
  
Ratlos stellte ich den Laptop auf den Tisch und legte ich mich wieder hin…  
  
  
Nicht allzu lange danach musste ich eingeschlafen sein.  
Irgendwann schreckte ich hoch und rang unter fürchterlichem Herzrasen nach Luft. Schweißgebadet und noch vor Entsetzen zitternd, versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen...Irgendwie waren der Horrortrip durch die Wasserleitung und das Waterboarding jetzt zu einem Komplex verschmolzen...jedenfalls musste ich irgendetwas geträumt haben, das mit Finsternis, tosendem Wasser und Ertrinken zu tun hatte...  
Ich brauchte einige Minuten, bis sich mein Kreislauf erholt hatte und war froh, dass Sherlock das nicht mitbekam...  
  
Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte ich kehlige Laute… „Mrrauu?“ dann wieder ein ‚Klack!’ …nun offensichtlich war das wieder Cheshire…was sollte ich machen? Das Fenster musste doch offen bleiben, sonst kam ja der andere Streuner nicht wieder rein…  
  
Ich raffte mich auf, schloss die Tür hinter dem fensterlnden Kater und legte mich wieder hin.  
  
1: 23… Da würde Sherlock sicher jeden Moment zurückkommen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er sofort, wo er suchen musste – es musste ja auch ein Versteck sein, das der Polizei in den Sinn kam…! Ob Fulton sich ihr auch so überlegen fühlte?  
  
Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und streckte mich aus. Bald spürte eine leichte Bewegung des Polsters neben mir…kühler Pelz streifte meine Hand…dann parkte Cheshire sich zwischen meinem Arm und meinem Oberkörper, den Kopf auf meiner Achsel abgelegt und schnurrte vernehmlich.  
  
„Mach nich soon Krach, du Schnarchnase…!“ brummte ich amüsiert…  
  
Als ich einige Zeit später wieder aufwachte, spürte ich, dass die Schmerzen anfingen zurück zu kommen. Ich langte nach dem Touchpad, um die Uhr des Laptops ablesen zu können. Der Bildschirm flammte auf, nach einigem Blinzeln las ich:  
  
3: 27…!? Oh Gott, fast vier Stunden…!? Was trieb er nur wieder so lange?  
  
Endlich hörte ich wieder ein Geräusch von nebenan…Schuhe, Absätze, die fast gleichzeitig leichtfüßig auf dem Parkett landeten…! Sherlock…! Erleichtert atmete ich auf.  
  
Aber wieso kam er eigentlich nicht rein…?  
  
  
Und dann hörte ich seine Stimme…immer wieder mit Pausen…offenbar telefonierte er… Wen er wohl jetzt aus dem Bett klingelte?  
  
Cheshire stand auf, streckte sich und gähnte. Dann machte er einen Buckel und tapste Richtung Nebenzimmer. Offenbar zog er es vor, auf eigenen Tatzen das Haus zu verlassen.  
  
Schließlich öffnete der Detektiv dann doch leise die Tür, er und der Kater schlüpften in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen hindurch und Sherlock schloss sie sachte.  
  
„Nun, Sherlock“, nuschelte ich, „doch noch was rausgefunden?“  
Schweigend stand er vor mir, das Handy mit dem noch leuchtenden Display in der Hand. Dann beugte sich seine große, schlanke Gestalt zu mir herunter.  
„Wie ist es, John,“ flüsterte er, „…würde es dir eigentlich Angst machen, in einem Raum mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu schlafen? Mit einem Mann, der an Gehirnerweichung leidet? Einem Idioten, der nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann?“  
„Nicht im mindesten“, antwortete ich verdutzt.  
„…dann ist es ja gut…“, sagte er und gab keine weitere Erklärung ab.  
  
Er streifte nur die Schuhe von den Füßen und rollte sich auf seinem Schenkel der Sofagarnitur zusammen.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange und seine Atemzüge verrieten mir, dass er eingeschlafen war. Hatte er den entscheidenen Beweis gefunden?!  
  
  
Das erste, was ich spürte, waren Schmerzen...ein scharfes Zerren in der linken Schulter, das Brennen der Schürfwunden an meinen Handgelenken und das dumpfe Ziehen etlicher Prellungen. Nichts davon besonders heftig, aber immerhin stark genug, um unangenehm zu sein und mich vom erneuten Einschlafen abzuhalten.  
  
Wenigstens war mein Kopf jetzt sehr viel klarer und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so abgeschlagen wie noch vor Stunden...  
  
Ich rührte mich nicht, um Sherlock nicht zu stören, falls er noch schlafen sollte. Er würde seinerseits nicht zögern, mich zu wecken, wenn er meine Assistenz benötigte.  
  
Ich sortierte meine Erinnerungen an unsere Besprechung des Falls und an die Stichworte der Internetrecherche, die ich gestern überflogen hatte. Erneut versuchte ich mir einen Reim darauf zu machen, wie uns das helfen sollte. Was hatte Sherlock in der Nacht bloß getrieben? Doch hoffentlich keine weiteren Beweismittel geklaut oder etwas platziert?  
  
Aber wäre er mit einer solchen Notlösung so zufrieden gewesen, dass er sich schlafen gelegt hätte? Das bezweifelte ich.  
  
Und dann kam mir plötzlich eine Idee: Was wäre, wenn die Zusamensetzung der Fälschungen garnicht authentisch war? Wenn Fulton da einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wenn der Goldanteil nicht stimmte, oder wenn die restlichen Metalle andere waren als beim Original? Dann brauchte nur bekannt gegeben zu werden, dass die Fälschungen zB Zinn und Kupfer statt Silber enthielten und Fulton konnte seine gesamten Fälschungen wieder einschmelzen...allerdings: Wir hatten keine der Fälschungen, um das zu überprüfen und davon tauchte ja das Original auch nicht wieder auf...  
  
Sherlock streckte sich, gähnte und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Daraufhin begann ich mit einiger Vorsicht, meine Muskeln zu dehnen. Schließlich richtete ich mich auf... Ich beschloss, im Nachbarzimmer aus dem Fenster zu sehen und rappelte mich auf.  
  
Völlig unerwartet zuckte der Schmerz durch mein linkes Bein. "Oh, verdammt!" fluchte ich leise, als ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt hatte. Das durfte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein! Die würden am Freitag doch denken, dass ich simuliere! – Moment...!? Freitag? DAS IST MORGEN! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. So ein verdammter Mist!  
Schimpfend hinkte ich nach nebenan und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Ich erstarrte...wagte nicht, zu atmen...  
  
Dann schloss ich rasch die Tür hinter mir, stürzte, so schnell ich konnte zum Fenster und machte es zu.  
  
Im Zwielicht des heraufdämmernden Morgens saßen in dem kahlen Raum auf dem Parkett zwei Elstern...!  
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung ließ ich die Rollläden so weit herunter, dass unten nur noch ein kleiner Spalt blieb. Die Löcher zwischen den einzelnen Lamellen ließen zusätzliches Licht ins Zimmer. Zwar handelte es sich bei der zweiten Elster mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen von Miss Coppers Vögeln, die wohl eher nicht den Fehler machen würden, sich den Schädel an einer Fensterscheibe zu zerschmettern, aber sicher war sicher...Anschließend öffnete ich das Fenster wieder. Die Vögel nahmen ihre Gefangenschaft überraschend gelassen auf.  
  
Ich kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schloss die Tür und legte mich nochmal hin.  
Slipstone würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn Reffi auch noch eine Familie gründete! Und würde Reffi gegenüber Rury noch dersebe sein, jetzt, wo er ein Weibchen gefunden hatte?  
  
Bald darauf kam Sherlock nahezu ausgehfertig aus dem Bad und zog seine Schuhe an, anschließend verschwand er in der Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen.  
  
"Morgen, Sherlock", murmelte ich, als er zurückkehrte. Er kam zu mir und sah auf mich herunter: "Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte er sachlich. Seine Körperspannung war die eines Raubtiers, das kurz davor ist, sich auf die Jagd zu begeben.  
Ich nickte nur und sagte dann beiläufig: "Schau doch mal ins Nebenzimmer. Aber vorsichtig..."  
Er warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu und folgte meiner Aufforderung.  
"Gratuliere, John", schmunzelte er. "Oder sollte ich Papageno sagen?"  
Ich verzog das Gesicht bei dieser albernen Anspielung.  
  
"Hör zu, John. Ich muss nochmal weg. Eva hat mir letzte Nacht gemailt, dass sie ihrem Mann den Verlust ihrer Replik beichten will und dass sie mich hinzugezogen hat und jetzt hofft, ich werde auch den Museumsraub aufklären. Aber sie fürchtet sich davor – nicht zuletzt, weil die Aufregung zuviel für ihn sein könnte. Deshalb möchte sie, dass du dabei bist. 10:00 Uhr. Also lass dir Zeit mit dem Aufstehen. Danach ist es wichtig, dass du an Slipstone dranbleibst, vor allem, falls Fulton aufkreuzt. Lass die beiden keinesfalls allein! Schon gar nicht, wenn Fulton vorschlagen sollte, in den Garten zu gehen – etwa um Tontauben zu schießen oder was auch immer!"  
"Du hältst es für möglich, dass Fulton ihn umbringt?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Wenn es so aussähe, als hätte Slipstone Selbstmord begangen, hätte Fulton leichtes Spiel...! Und es würde als Schuldeingeständnis interpretiert."  
"Sherlock, denkst du die Fälschungen haben die falsche Goldlegierung? Kann man sie so entlarven und quasi nutzlos machen?" sprach ich meine Überlegung aus.  
"John! Du überraschst mich. Damit bist du ziemlich nahe an der Lösung", lobte er mich erfreut.  
"Allerdings sehe ich noch nicht, wie das helfen soll, das Original wieder zu bekommen", gab ich zu.  
"Aber ich", grinste er selbstgefällig.  
"Wie willst du denn jetzt rauskommen? Sollen wir die Vögel hier herein lassen – ?" fragte ich.  
"Nein. Eva weiß mittlerweile, dass ich hier bin. Ich habe es ihr quasi als Gratisservice unserer Firma präsentiert, dass ich sie auf diese Sicherheitslücke aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Ich gehe vorne raus."  
"Aber wird dich Margret dann nicht bemerken?" gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Soll sie ja. Sie wird Fulton alarmieren. Aber der ist bis mindestens 11 unabkömmlich. Nimm ein Bad. Das sollte die Schmerzen etwas lindern. Bis später."  
Ohne eine Erwiderung meinerseits abzuwarten, verschwand er durch die Wohnungstür.  
  
Auf elegante Weise hatte er mich vor der Benutzung der Dusche gewarnt, ohne es wirklich auszusprechen. Gut...mit diesem Problem konnte ich mich heute abend auseinander setzen, wenn wir hoffentlich wieder in der Baker Street waren...  
  
  
Um kurz vor zehn humpelte ich die Treppen hinunter...verdammt...! In genau 24 Stunden hatte ich diesen verdammten Termin! Ich konnte doch nicht sagen, was mir zugestoßen war, aber falls ich den Flashback zugeben würde, müsste ich ja auch den Auslöser nennen... Das kam ja auch gar nicht infrage... Und wie sollte ich all die Hämatome erklären? Man würde mir nicht mal eine abgemilderte Variante der Wahrheit abkaufen...  
Frustriert riss ich mich aus meinen Gedanken und versuchte, mich auf meine aktuelle Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Ich begrüßte Margret und sie sagte mir, dass ich bereits erwartet wurde. Ich versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen gleichmäßige Schritte zu machen, aber es gelang mir nicht so recht.  
  
Eva stand in einer Ecke des Salons, wo auf eine Ottomane gebettet Professor Slipstone ruhte. Er trug einen teuer aussehenden Morgenmantel über einem Seidenpyjama und war außerdem zugedeckt. Okay, so würde er wenigstens nicht in den Garten rennen, es sei denn, um sich tatsächlich etwas anzutun...  
Die Dame das Hauses sah bei meinem Eintreten auf und eilte mir entgegen.  
"John, Guten Morgen! Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar, dass Sie dabei sein werden! Es geht ihm zwar etwas besser, aber er wirkt richtig depressiv. Nun, Sie werden ja sehen... – Schatz, ich möchte dich mit jemandem bekannt machen..." begann sie, indem wir zu ihrem Mann hinüber gingen.  
Sie stellte uns einander vor und bot mir einen Stuhl an. Als ich die Hand des Professors schüttelte, war sie in der Tat schwach wie die eines tief in einer Depression steckenden Mannes.  
"Prof. Slipstone", begann ich."Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich inzwischen wieder etwas erholt..."  
Ich erhielt keinerlei Erwiderung, lediglich einen kurzen Blickkontakt, den er sofort wieder abreißen ließ.  
"Wahrscheinlich fragen Sie sich, weshalb ich Sie in dieser prekären Situation belästige. Es ist so: Leider war ich am Dienstagabend Zeuge dieses – Fiaskos. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie schon von einem Detektiv namens Sherlock Holmes gehört haben. Ich assistiere ihm seit etwa sechs Wochen und er scheint recht zuversichtlich zu sein, diese desaströse Angelegenheit aufklären zu können."  
Ich wartete einige Augenblicke.  
"Wenn die Stücke nicht wieder auftauchen, bin ich ruiniert", bemerkte der Professor tonlos.  
"Nun, soviel kann ich Ihnen versprechen: Sherlock Holmes ist der cleverste Kerl, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an die Serienselbstmorde durch einen Taxifahrer, die Ende Januar aufgeklärt werden konnten..."  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Eva kam mir zuhilfe. "Das war wirklich spektakulär!" rief sie enthusiastisch. "Und ich weiß noch – nach dem zweiten – Todesfall habe ich mich kaum noch allein aus dem Haus getraut. Gruselig, dass es ein Taxifahrer war! Wie oft habe ich mich schon einem Taxi anvertraut, manchmal sogar Vicki gesagt, dass sie mit dem Taxi von einer Party zurückkommen soll! Marty, an diese scheußliche Sache musst du dich doch erinnern! – Meistens hat er halt nur seine Arbeit im Kopf", sagte sie entschuldigend an meine Adresse.  
"Ja, das kenne ich", gab ich zurück. "Nun, es ist so, dass unsere Beschäftigung mit diesem Fall...eine Vorgeschichte hat..." Der Professor bemerkte meinen Blick zu Eva nicht.  
Sie begann zuerst sehr zögerlich und stockend von ihren verschwundenen Schmuckstücken zu erzählen. Hin und wieder ging ein trauriges Zucken über die bleichen, teilnahmslosen Züge des Professors, wenn sie eine seiner Kreationen erwähnte. Eva dagegen wurde immer nervöser und hastiger, bis sie schließlich an den Punkt gelangte, vor dem sie sich am meisten fürchtete.  
"Du musst mir glauben", sagte sie. "zu dir zurück zu kommen, das war die beste Entscheidung, die ich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe...und...und es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie fertig dich diese Katastrophe vorgestern gemacht hat. Wirklich!" Sie streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn schließlich zart auf die Schläfe. "Und wenn ich auch alles andere als eine perfekte Ehefrau bin...du – du hast mir immer wieder gezeigt, dass ich deine Königin bin. Am allerdeutlichsten mit den Juwelen der Boudicca...mit deiner Replik, meine ich. Ich liebe diese Stücke wirklich, weil ich weiß, wieviel dir dieser Fund bedeutet..."  
Als er die Tränen aus ihrer zitternden Stimme heraushörte – oder vielleicht sickerte auch endlich die zaghafte Berührung oder der Sinn ihrer Rede in sein von Verzweiflung betäubtes Gehirn – kam doch allmählich etwas Bewegung in ihn.  
"Eva...! sag – sag jetzt nicht...!?" Unfähig seine Befürchtung auszusprechen, brach er ab und starrte Eva flehend und fassungslos an.  
"Doch, Marty, es ist alles weg...Es tut mir so Leid...Deshalb habe ich ja auch Sherlock Holmes eingeschaltet! Ich wollte, dass du es gar nicht erfahren musst. Kannst du mir das jemals verzeihen?" Sie brach nun vollends in Tränen aus. "Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich meine Schuld! Meine Schludrigkeit hat das erst möglich gemacht! Letzte Woche habe ich meinen Freundinnen den Schmuck vorgeführt...Dass ich so unachtsam damit war, darfst du aber nicht so verstehen, als würde es mir nichts bedeuten...ich bin eben so...!"  
"Was bedeutet das jetzt noch...?" fragte er mit schleppender Stimme. "Ich bin erledigt. Ich verliere meine Stelle, mein Ansehen...Ich bin doch nichts mehr wert, Eva...und vielleicht..." Er stockte und schloss schaudernd die Augen.  
"Dazu wird es nicht kommen", beteuerte ich. Obwohl ich immernoch keinen Schimmer hatte, was Sherlock denn nun eigentlich schon vorzuweisen hatte. Gleichzeitig umarmte Eva ihn schluchzend. "Das darfst du nicht sagen, Schatz! Das darfst du nicht einmal denken! Es ändert gar nichts! Wir brauchen dich doch, die Kinder und ich...!"  
  
…Sherlock…! …dachte ich. …jetzt wäre es wirklich an der Zeit für deinen Auftritt…!  
  
"Einen alten Narren ohne Ehre? Den will niemand...nicht mal geschenkt...Was würde ich dir denn noch bieten können, Kleines...?" beharrte er müde und versank wieder in Lethargie.  
  
Der arme Tropf lieferte Fulton eine wirklich brillante Vorlage für einen als Suizid getarnten Mord! Und wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm zwar im Moment noch die Energie, es selbst zu tun, aber die Idee war längst da. Wenn sich seine Situation nicht ändern sollte, würde er bald den Eindruck machen, als ob er sich allmählich wieder fangen würde – aber genau dann würde es wirklich gefährlich werden, denn das hieße in Wahrheit, dass er nun wirklich bereit oder sogar fest entschlossen war, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Diese Entscheidung verlieh den Leidenden meist eine trügerische Stärke und machte sie zu überzeugenden Schauspielern, damit ihre Umwelt keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
„Sir“, insistierte ich. „So weit lassen wir es nicht kommen! Es ist zwar so, dass sich Sherlock unglücklicherweise in letzter Zeit zu viel zugemutet hat und deshalb in keiner guten Verfassung war, als er diesen Fall übernahm, aber ich weiß, dass er der Lösung inzwischen sehr nahe ist und, dass er jeden Augenblick – “  
  
Die Türklingel erlöste mich von meiner Tirade.  
  
„Sie entschuldigen mich einen Moment…?“ sagte ich und hinkte hastig in die Vorhalle. Sherlock fegte gerade herein – wie von einem Windstoß getragen – und blieb dynamisch vibrierend direkt vor mir stehen.  
  
„Du bist keine Sekunde zu früh!“ schnappte ich. „Dieser arme Teufel ist total am Ende…!“  
„Alles okay, John…“, beruhigte er mich und warf mir aus seinen hell funkelnden Augen einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Lass uns reingehen…“  
Verbissen versuchte ich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten… – merkte er überhaupt, dass ich hinkte…?!  
  
Sherlock schneite herein – ja, er hatte definitiv etwas von einem  keinen Schneesturm…! – und überfiel den Professor förmlich:  
„Prof. Slipstone…! Sherlock Holmes ist mein Name. Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung. Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer Ihrer Arbeit…! Sie haben diese einzigartigen Stücke erforscht…! Bestimmt kennt niemand sie so gut wie Sie. Sehen Sie: Ich habe mich gefragt, wie sah damals die Goldgewinnung aus…welche Zusammensetzung haben diese Juwelen? Ist es einfach das gute alte ‚Elektron’ – oder hat man damals schon Quecksilber verwendet – also die Amalgam-Methode? Und wie haben Sie bei der Replik den richtigen Farbton getroffen…?“  
„Nun…für die Replik kam es hauptsächlich auf die Farbe an…natürlich…! Die eigentliche Zusammensetzung war da vollkommen egal. Sie haben ganz richtig recherchiert: Damals wurde tatsächlich schon die Amalgam-Methode verwendet. Gold ist zwar ein Edelmetall, aber es reagiert z.B. mit Quecksilber zu Amalgam…! Das hat man sich damals schon zunutze gemacht…! – Trotzdem…! Diese Stücke sind tatsächlich aus natürlich vorkommendem ‚Elektron’, also Gold mit 20-30% Silber-Anteil…! In diesem Fall 24, 3 %..."  
  
…Sherlock…?! Was soll das werden...? …hatte ich noch gedacht… – aber dann sah ich die Augen des eben noch so lebensmüden Professors – und …wusste auf einmal: ‚…mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet…!’ – na klar…! Sherlock VERSTAND ihn…!  
  
Es war unglaublich – ER war unglaublich! Mal wieder! Sherlock hatte den depressiven Professor aus seiner Starre befreit…! Er verfiel in eine Vorlesung über die Metallurgie der Antike und war völlig in seinem Element!  
Tatsächlich ging es ihm da ganz ähnich wie mir vor sechs Wochen, stellte ich überrascht fest...  
Sherlock lauschte allem Anschein nach sehr interessiert seinen Ausführungen und gab von Zeit zu Zeit bestätigende Signale, wie ein leises Brummen oder ein Nicken von sich.  
Schließlich nutzte er eine Atempause des Professors und sagte:  
"Wäre es eigentlich schwierig, eine täuschend echte Kopie dieser Juwelen anzufertigen? Sie werden verstehen: Mich als Detektiv interessieren immer die kriminellen Möglichkeiten..."  
"Wir... – reden von einer Fälschung?" vergewisserte sich der Professor.  
"Genau!"  
"Denken Sie, das steckt dahinter? Jemand will die Juwelen – fälschen?" fragte er fasziniert und ungläubig, wie mir schien.  
"Halten Sie das für utopisch?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Die Überzeugungskraft einer Fälschung hängt vor allem von der Inkompetenz des Gutachters ab...", spottete Slipstone.  
"Damit wollen Sie sagen: Niemand wäre imstande, Sie mit einer Fälschung der Juwelen der Boudicca zu täuschen?" vergewisserte sich der Detektiv zufrieden.  
"Niemand. Das mag arrogant klingen, aber es liegt auch weniger an meiner Kompetenz als vielmehr an der Besonderheit einiger dieser Stücke."  
  
"'Et latet et lucet Phaethontide condita gutta,  
ut videatur apis nectare clusa suo.  
Dignum tantorum pretium tulit illa laborum:  
credibile est ipsam sic voluisse mori'", zitierte Sherlock – nicht nur zu meiner, sondern auch zu Slipstones Überraschung. Er nickte lebhaft, voller Eifer und Anerkennung:  
"Marcus Valerius Martialis, Buch III. Epigramm 32, Martials Epigramm von der Biene im Bernstein:  
'Verborgen und leuchtend von Phaetons Tropfen umgeben,  
scheint es als schlösse der eigene Nektar sie ein.  
Einen verdienstvollen Lohn erwarb sie sich durch ihre Arbeit.  
Da ist es glaubhaft, sie hätte sich so ihr Sterben gewünscht' –  
Ach, dass es noch junge Leute gibt, die Latein können!" seufzte er erfreut.  
"Professor Slipstone...waren Sie jemals in einer Theatergruppe?"  
"Ich verstehe die Frage nicht?" gab dieser zurück.  
"Naja, Sie müssten dabei einfach sich selbst spielen. Gewiss ist Ihnen ein dramatisches Meisterwerk bekannt, in dem ein Theaterstück ein Verbrechen enthüllt..."  
"Hamlet. Verstehe..."  
Dann wandte er sich plötzlich an mich und sagte:  
"John: Unser Publikum müsste jeden Moment eintreffen. Nimm sie bitte umgehend in Empfang, du weißt schon..."  
  
  
Ich nickte und bemühte mich, ohne allzu auffälliges Hinken hinaus zu kommen.  
  
Ich drückte mich also in der Eingangshalle herum und fragte mich, wen Sherlock da wohl eingeladen hatte. Die Köpfe der SoKo "Boudicca"? – Wohl nicht. Er wollte die Polizei sicher noch raushalten.  
  
  
...Hamlet...  
  
Hoffentlich wusste er was er da tat...schließlich gibt es bei Hamlet kaum Überlebende...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **There is Method in his Madness…** *  
  
  
  
  
Beim nächsten Klingeln hinkte ich eilig zur Tür, wo ich natürlich auf halbem Wege durch die Halle auf Margret stieß, die vergeblich versuchte, ihren Ärger vor mir zu verbergen. Klar: Sie erwartete Fulton. Tatsächlich war er es – war wohl doch etwas früher weggekommen. Nun musste ich sehen, wie ich ihn aufhielt, während Sherlock den Professor briefte.  
  
"Margret, Sie sehen ein wenig überarbeitet aus – also nichtsdestoweniger bezaubernd. Aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie eigentlich auch mal Freizeit haben? Sagen wir heute Abend? Bis dahin wird Sherlock wohl diese unangenehme Geschichte hier aufgeklärt haben und meine Dienste nicht mehr benötigen..." Ich hatte Mühe ernst zu bleiben, denn Margret versuchte, mich irgendwie unauffällig abzuschütteln und warf Eric, der beim Durchschreiten der Halle meinen Flirt mitbekam, Hilfe suchende Blicke zu, so das er, als er uns erreicht hatte, vergeblich versuchte, seine Eifersucht zu verbergen, sich aber trotzdem zwischen mich und seine "mehr-als-nur-Komplizin" zu drängeln.  
"Oh, wirklich! Ach, das wäre eine Erleichterung, wenn diese ganze Aufregung endlich ein Ende hätte. Aber ich würde dann einfach mal früh ins Bett gehen nach dieser Dauerbelastung hier..." servierte Margret mich ab.  
"Eric! Schön, dich zu sehen, altes Haus", empfing ich meinen alten "Kumpel".  
„Eh, hallo, John…", erwiderte er lahm.  
„Gut, dass du kommst. Slipstone kann jetzt wirklich einen Freund gebrauchen.“  
„Ja, das glaube ich. Der Ärmste! Ich wäre ja längst schon mal vorbei gekommen, aber was, wenn es ihn wirklich zu sehr aufgeregt hätte?“ behauptete Fulton bekümmert.  
„Ja, es hat ihn buchstäblich umgehauen. Naja. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Du, und danke für den Tipp mit der Wohnung. Es ist wunderbar ruhig hier – nicht so ein Verkehrslärm wie in der Baker Street.“  
„Das freut mich“, log Fulton ungeduldig.  
„Sag mal, haben sie dich am Dienstag auch noch so lange festgehalten? Das war vielleicht lästig, Mann!“  
„Ach, nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe dann versucht, Martin anzurufen, aber er ging nicht ran. Klar, dass keine Party im eigentlichen Sinne stattfinden würde, aber natürlich hatte ich vor, vorbei zu kommen, um zu sehen, wie er dieses Desaster verkraften würde. Erschreckend, dass er so zusammengebrochen ist… Irgendwann erreichte ich dann Eva…“    
  
Ich gab mir alle Mühe und es gelang mir, Fulton derart mit Beschlag zu belegen, dass er sich weder mit Margret austauschen, noch bis zum Salon vordringen konnte.  
Dann endlich klingelte es erneut.  
Der Kurator des Museums, Sophie Price und ein mir unbekannter junger Kerl traten ein. Trotzdem behielt ich Fulton im Auge und sagte zu Margret:  
"Bringen Sie doch die Herrschaften gleich in den Salon. Eric und ich kommen gleich nach."  
  
"Was bedeutet dieser Besuch?" fragte mich Fulton beunruhigt, als die Gruppe unter Margrets Führung in Richtung "Winterquartier" verschwand.  
"Sherlock Holmes ist hier und will versuchen, den Fall aufzuklären", antwortete ich unbekümmert, obwohl mir klar war, dass Fulton das längst von Margret wusste. „Was denkt er denn, was er ausrichten wird…? – Keine …Polizei…?“ wunderte er sich.  
„Tja, sieht ganz so aus…“ stimmte ich ihm zu und verkniff mir ein verräterisches Hamlet-Zitat.  
  
"Kommen Sie nur auch gleich mit, Margret. Er will Sie sicher dabei haben. Immerhin sind Sie eine wertvolle Zeugin."  
"Ich?" fragte sie mit falscher Bescheidenheit.  
Um noch eins draufzusetzen. erwiderte ich: "Aber selbstverständlich! Sie sind doch dabei gewesen, als das Vogelnest gefunden wurde!"  
Margret wurde rot und Fulton stimmte lebhaft zu: "Oh, ja, du warst doch ganz glücklich, deinen Anhänger wieder zu haben..."  
Schwerer Fehler! Ich wünschte nur, dass das noch jemand gehört hätte...!  
"Ach, ...der 'M-Anhänger'?" fragte ich lauernd und mit gespieltem Erstaunen. Nun erbleichte die Hausangestellte. "Oh, Sie sind aber wirklich überarbeitet, Sie Ärmste. Das muss ja auch für Sie alles ziemlich nervenaufreibend sein, nicht? Sie ist ziemlich blass geworden, was meinst du, Eric?"  
Ihm dämmerte, dass er irgendetwas Verfängliches gesagt haben musste.  
"Ähm, also, wie auch immer, lass uns reingehen, John. Ich bin gespannt, was dein Kollege da herausgefunden hat."  
  
So betraten wir also den Salon. Der Kurator und Miss Price hatten auf Stühlen nahe dem Professor Stellung bezogen. Der junge Kerl, wohl eine Art Assistent des Kurators, stand noch unschlüssig herum, Sherlock lehnte am Kaminsims und Eva saß am Kopfende der Ottomane, an der Seite ihres Mannes.  
"Margret, bringen Sie bitte ein paar Stühle herüber und dann machen Sie uns einen Tee. Bleiben die Herrschaften zum Lunch?" ergriff die Dame des Hauses die Initiative.  
"Oh, bitte, machen Sie sich keine Umstände, wir können auch warten, falls unser Kriegsrat hier wirklich so lange dauern sollte“, erklärte der Kurator, der anscheinend wenig Hoffnung in dieses Treffen setzte. „Wir kommen alle von einem Arbeitsfrühstück. Marcus, bist du der jungen Dame mal behilflich? " Der junge Mann gehorchte.  
"Nun, ich bleibe gerne zum Essen", widersprach Fulton ärgerlich. Man hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal übergangen. Dann besann er sich auf seine Rolle und eilte zu Slipstone: "Martin!" rief er in mitleidigem Ton. "Du siehst richtig elend aus! Ich wäre längst vorbeigekommen, aber Eva meinte, es würde dich zu sehr aufregen..." Der falsche Fuffziger legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Professors und dieser lächelte gerührt: "Es geht schon wieder einigermaßen, danke, Eric..." Fulton setzte noch eins drauf, indem er sich nun auf dem schmalen freien Plätzchen auf dem Fußende der Ottomane niederließ. Fürsorglich tastete er nach dem Saum der Decke, als wolle er sicher gehen, nicht die Zehen des Professors einzuquetschen. Womöglich interessierte ihn, ob sein Rivale Hausschuhe trug oder nicht, überlegte ich... Dass Fulton unser Hauptverdächtiger war, hatte Sherlock dem Professor sicher nicht gesagt, denn wahrscheinlich wäre er empört gewesen und hätte sich geweigert mitzumachen…  
"Mister Fulton, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen", begrüßte ihn Sherlock zwar von seiner Position am Kamin aus, aber dennoch höflich und stellte uns der gesamten Runde vor, wobei er mich als Kollegen bezeichnete. "Tja, Doktor Fulton – Sie sind doch Doktor nicht wahr…? Sie können sich ja wirklich glücklich schätzen, unter einer solchen Koryphäe wie Professor Slipstone arbeiten zu dürfen!" bemerkte er scheinbar arglos. "Da wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass man sich an der Spitze des Britischen Museums darüber einig geworden ist, dass es das Beste wäre, diese leidige Angelegenheit, könne möglichst diskret aus der Welt geschafft werden. Dazu müssten natürlich die Originale zurück gegeben werden, versteht sich..."    
"Leider haben wir noch keine Nachricht, aber um was sollte es sich sonst handeln, wenn nicht um Art-Napping?" schaltete sich der Professor ein.  
"Tja", seufzte Sherlock übertrieben. "Das wäre in der Tat zu hoffen. Aber erlauben Sie mir die respektlose Frage: Wie hoch schätzen Sie den Materialwert der Stücke?"  
  
Entsetztes Schweigen machte sich breit.  
  
Slipstone riss die Augen auf, ächzte und rang überzeugend nach Luft, Evas Hand zuckte vor ihre sorgfältig geschminkten Lippen und Eric verbarg rasch ein höhnisches Grinsen, das sich unwillkürlich seiner Gesichtsmuskeln bemächtigt hatte, dann griff er bestürzt nach der Decke über Slipstones Knie, denn weiter vermochte er seinen Arm aus dieser Position nicht zu ihm auszustrecken und stöhnte erschüttert: "Was für ein unverzeihlicher Frevel das wäre!"  
"Aber! Aber, das würde doch diesen Aufwand sicher nicht lohnen!" rief Miss Price aus.  
"Oh, sagen Sie das nicht", schaltete sich der Kurator ein. "Es ist ja nicht nur das Gold. Mindestens drei der Bernsteine würden auf dem Markt wenigstens je 50.000 bringen. Wahrscheinlich weit mehr!"  
"Tatsächlich?" fragte Miss Price erstaunt.  
  
"Sie müssen jetzt sehr stark sein, Professor", schaltete sich Sherlock wieder ein. Seine Betonung und seine Mimik passten einwandfrei zu seinen Worten. "Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Juwelen bereits unwiederbringlich verloren sind...!"  
  
Ein vielstimmiger Aufschrei war die Antwort. Eine Todesnachricht hätte kaum eine heftigere Reaktion auslösen können.  
  
Sherlock griff in seine Hosentasche und hielt einen honigfarbenen runden Gegenstand gegen das Licht.  
  
"Nein! Um Gottes Willen!" schrie Slipstone. "Ist das – ?! Mann, zeigen Sie her!" Er sprang heftig auf seine Füße und hätte sich fast in der herab fallenden Decke verheddert.  
Fulton – sichtlich verdutzt, brauchte einen Moment länger, tat es ihm gleich und griff nach seinem Arm: "Ruhig, Martin! Bitte, reg' dich nicht auf...", gurrte er besorgt.  
"Schon gut, Eric", wehrte Slipstone ihn verärgert ab. "Mr. Holmes, – woher haben Sie das?" fragte er streng.  
"Im Museum gefunden", sagte Sherlock in entschuldigendem, naivem Ton und reichte dem Professor den rund geschliffenen Bernstein.  
"Wie furchtbar...!" stöhnte der Kurator. Es ist wirklich der Stein aus dem Medaillon! Eines unserer spektakulärsten Stücke ist Vandalen zum Opfer gefallen!"  
"Martin, komm bitte, setz' dich wieder", jammerte Fulton betulich.  
"Eric! Sieh genau hin! Was ist das?" knurrte Slipstone ungeduldig und hielt seinem Assistenten das Fundstück unter die Nase.  
"Ich verstehe, dass es dir schwer fällt, das zu glauben..." begann Fulton behutsam.  
"Margret, bringen Sie uns einen  großen Messbecher mit Wasser, Kochsalz und eine Briefwaage. Und einen großen Suppenlöffel", kommandierte er die Hausangestellte, die gerade mit dem Tee herein kam schon wieder herum.  
"Marty, bitte, beruhige dich..." schaltete sich nun Eva ein. Aber der Professor schüttelte sie ab und eilte zu Miss Price. "Sophie! Wofür halten Sie das?" fragte er die Museumspädagogin.  
"Zweifellos. Der Bernstein mit der eingeschlossenen Biene", seufzte sie bekümmert.  
"Ja, habt ihr denn alle Tomaten auf den Augen!" polterte er. "Schlimm genug, dass niemand hier meine Forschungsarbeit zu kennen scheint! – Für die Replik haben wir eine normale Biene genommen, eine europäische Honigbiene (Apis mellifera),  – aber im Original befindet sich ein Exemplar einer Wildbienenart, die seit hunderten von Jahren als ausgestorben gilt!"  
"Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Die Replik ist in Norwich! Vollständig und intakt!" rief Miss Price. "Ich habe sie gestern selbst dort abgeliefert!"  
Margret kam mit den Gegenständen, die der Professor geordert hatte. Er wog eine bestimmte Menge Salz ab und rührte sie in das Wasser. Dann legte er den Bernstein auf den Löffel und tauchte ihn ins Wasser. "Sehen Sie das?" rief er erregt. "Geht unter wie ein Stein! Das ist Kunstharz!!" Er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus.  
"Dieser Test wird neuerdings angezweifelt", ereiferte sich Fulton.  
"Also schön. Mr. Holmes: Hätten Sie die Güte, mir den Kandelaber und das Feuerzeug vom Kaminsims zu reichen, wo Sie da schon so dekorativ herumstehen?"  
Sherlock gehorchte und entzündete eine der drei Kerzen auf dem silbernen Leuchter.  
Der Kurator ging dazwischen: "Halt! Sie werden den Bernstein beschädigen! Das erlaube ich nicht!"  
  
"Meine Herrschaften, ich bitte Sie!" wetterte Sherlock, Einhalt gebietend. "Lassen Sie uns zuvor folgendes Szenario gedanklich durchspielen. Mal angenommen, jemand hätte die Möglichkeit, täuschend echte Fälschungen der fraglichen Juwelen herzustellen – und er hätte einen gewieften Hehler an der Hand, der mehrere Interessenten dafür ausfindig gemacht hat, steinreiche, leidenschaftliche, heimliche Sammler! Er müsste natürlich dafür sorgen, dass die Originalstücke verschwinden, ganz hoch offiziell als gestohlen gelten, damit jeder einzelne Kunde glauben kann: Ich werde die Originale bekommen. Und: Wenn unser Hehler ein rechtes Schlitzohr ist, wird er natürlich jedem Käufer tatsächlich die Originale zeigen…! …liefern wird er die Fälschungen, versteht sich. Ein genialer Plan,  
was meine Sie, Mr Fulton?“  
Fulton erstarrte: „Ich?! Was fällt Ihnen ein!“ schrie er entrüstet. „Aber Mr Fulton? Wie konnten Sie mich denn so missverstehen? Ich habe Sie doch nur nach Ihrer fachmännischen Meinung gefragt! – Oder…? Moment…? Sie – Sie fühlen sich wirklich ertappt! Oh natürlich…!“ Sherlock tat ganz unschuldig und überrascht. Aber das würde der alte Angeber doch gewiss nicht so stehen lassen…?  
„Eric?“ fragte Eva mit einer erbärmlich kläglichen Stimme.  
„Nein“, stammelte Slipstone erschüttert. „Du? Du, Eric? Das kann ich nicht glauben! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist…!“ Er war zu der Ottomane zurückgekehrt und sah Fulton flehend an. Seine Bestürzung war zweifellos echt.  
„Natürlich nicht, Martin! Du kannst mir vertrauen! Oh, das ist so perfide! – Martin! Bitte…! Bitte, setz dich…Das ist zu viel Aufregung für dich…! Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt, was passiert ist...! Ist es nicht so, dass deine Frau eine täuschend echte Bronze-Replik besitzt nur eben mit Blaufluss, statt mit Bernstein, die du für sie angefertigt hast? Und dass eben jene Stücke komplett verschwunden sind? Sieben Teile! Und dass Mr Holmes selbst zugegeben hat, dass er einen Weg kennt, trotz eingeschalteter Alarmanlage ins Haus zu kommen?“  
  
Entsetzt hielt ich den Atem an, aber mein Freund blieb völlig gelassen.  
  
„Warum hätte ich diese Replik denn stehlen sollen?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos. „Sie hat praktisch nur einen – sentimentalen Wert.“  
„Na, um sie mit dem Original auszutauschen, das ist doch wohl zu klar!“ giftete Fulton ungeduldig.  
„Aber dann würden meine Käufer doch denken, die Originale lägen noch im Museum!“ schmunzelte Sherlock lässig.  
„Weil Sie selber so ein durchgeknallter Kunstliebhaber sind! Es genügt Ihnen, wenn Sie ganz allein wissen, was Sie da haben! Und als Sie dann als Detektiv herangezogen wurden, witterten Sie Ihre Chance, den Coup noch besser kontrollieren zu können!“  
„Und weshalb war dann am Dienstagabend die Vitrine leer? Weil ich die Bernsteinfälschungen nicht zusammen bekommen habe, oder was?!“ spottete Sherlock. „Hören Sie sich doch mal selbst zu, Mann! – Okay, das gehört nicht hierher. Aber unser guter Professor ist erschüttert und verwirrt – das wäre ich auch, wenn jemand, dem ich so sehr vertraut habe, sich plötzlich als mein Feind entpuppt. Und es tut mir Leid, dass diese Wahrheit für Sie so schmerzlich ist…Deshalb, Professor, Eva…als kleinen Beweis meiner Ehrlichkeit, hier ein kleiner Teilerfolg meiner Arbeit…“  
Er holte ein längliches Schmucketui aus seinem Jackett und hielt es dem Professor unter die Nase, so dass Eva und Eric es natürlich auch recht gut sahen. „Das Smaragdset? – Aber…?“  
So war das also! Fulton hatte das Smaragdset in 221b platziert…und nun sah er seine Felle davon schwimmen…  
„Nun…“ fauchte der Professor Sherlock an. „Eric wird sicher vermuten, dass Sie es selbst gestohlen haben und nun bringen Sie es auch selbst wieder zurück? Was für ein fulminanter Zaubertrick!“ giftete er.  
  
…Oh, Gott, Sherlock…! Hier läuft etwas entsetzlich schief…! dachte ich hilflos.  
  
„Sie sind wirklich ein guter Freund, Professor Slipstone. Aber verdient Mr Fulton das? Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe einen hässlichen, kleinen Film, der zeigt, wie ich an diesen Schmuck gekommen bin…letzte Nacht…so 23: 25 etwa…hat jemand bei mir ein bisschen den Osterhasen gespielt“, spottete Sherlock, holte sein Handy hervor, spielte damit herum und ließ Fulton nicht aus den Augen.  
  
…Aber natürlich…! Das war der Hauptgrund, warum er pausenlos mein Handy benutzt hatte! Seines war in 221b und hatte mal wieder überzeugend die Rolle einer Überwachungskamera übernommen!...  
  
Alle starrten nun entgeistert den Beschuldigten an – auch Margret…sollte sie versuchen, sich hinauszustehlen, würde ich ihr folgen…  
  
„Ich habe da eine Hypothese“, schnarrte der Detektiv vernichtend. “Unser genialer, hochbegabter Fälscher hat…einen Hintermann, Auftraggeber – wie auch immer, ein großes Gehirn, das hinter dieser ambitionierten Idee steht!“  
„Das…!“ brauste Fulton auf – aber dann fing er sich. „Sie brauchen mich gar nicht zu provozieren: Ich war es nicht!“  
„Habe ich Sie provoziert…?“ fragte Sherlock mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.  
“Ich denke mir…dieser Fälscher braucht jemanden, der ihm das Gold besorgt und was man noch so braucht…Vielleicht eine Werkstatt… und natürlich die Bernsteinfälschungen mit zum Teil ganz bestimmten Inklusen und dann noch in ganz klar definierten Positionen, das ist irrsinnig anspruchsvoll! Bestimmt ausgezeichnete moderne russische oder polnische Arbeiten…werden wir ja sehen nachher – nicht wahr, Professor? Es gibt ja noch andere Möglichkeiten, als so ein Stück zu erhitzen und zu testen, ob es nach Harz duftet – oder nach Plastik stinkt. Wir können es auch mit UV-Licht oder Alkohol versuchen – und auch das Insekt lässt sich mit etwas Aufwand untersuchen. Röntgen, polarisierendes Licht, C14-Methode – und last, but not least…! Ist das Insekt post-Hiroshima? Zeigt es Spuren von Cäsium 137 und so? Es gibt so viele eloquente Hinweise, auch wenn die Fälschung rein optisch noch so überzeugen mag…!“ schwärmte er hingerissen. „Nun, ich fürchte…wenn ich recht habe…und unser begnadeter kleiner Fälscher hat wirklich einen – SPONSOR…dann wäre es gewiss fatal für ihn, wenn wir bekannt geben würden, woran man die Fälschungen erkennen kann! Selbst wenn die Originale verschollen sind, würde das jeden Interessenten so misstrauisch machen, dass alle Deals platzen! Und unser ach so talentierter Künstler – wäre ein toter Mann…! Der Sponsor würde es nicht dabei belassen, dass er halt eben mal aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hat! – es wäre also für diesen armen Tropf besser, alles zu gestehen, sich kooperativ zu zeigen und vielleicht die Chance auf die Aufnahme in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm zu bekommen, als sich dem Zorn seines Auftraggebers auszuliefern!! –  
Oder, was denken Sie, Fulton?“  
„Ich muss mir das nicht bieten lassen!“ schimpfte Fulton kreidebleich. Er ballte die Fäuste, um uns glauben zu machen, dass er Empörung empfand – keine Angst... „Na, gut! Machen wir diese ganzen Tests mit diesem Bernstein da – und was beweist das dann? – Sicher nicht meine Schuld! Martin! Du vertraust mir doch! Ich war es nicht!“  
„Also schön!“ grinste Sherlock kampflustig. „Dann überprüfen Sie doch bitte zunächst einmal die These, dass dieser Bernstein tatsächlich eine Fälschung ist und dann sehen wir weiter. Mr Fulton, Sie beteuern weiterhin Ihre Unschuld? – Glauben Sie, dass die Gerechtigkeit siegen wird? Nun, dann bitte ich Sie: Ziehen Sie Ihre Schuhe aus – und – am Besten auch die Strümpfe…wenn Sie an den Sieg der Gerechtigkeit glauben, dann haben Sie ja auch keinen Grund, davon zu laufen…nicht wahr…?  
Nun, Ladies and Gentlemen, gehen wir hinauf in die Werkstatt für die übrigen Tests.“ Er ließ alle vorgehen und folgte, ich hinkte hinter ihm her…  
Im ersten Stock blieb Sherlock zurück, berührte sachte meinen Arm und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu…also blieb ich stehen. Der Detektiv wartete noch einen Moment, dann schloss er die Tür zu dem Treppenhaus, das ins Dachgeschoss und zur Werkstatt führte.  
  
Was wir nicht ahnen konnten, war, dass in der Zwischenzeit jemand das Haus betreten hatte, mit dem wir überhaupt nicht rechneten…  
   
Er schlich sich wieder hinunter und ich versuchte, ihm so leise wie möglich zu folgen.  
„Hat er seinen Mantel draußen aufgehängt?“ fragte Sherlock leise.  
„Nein“, flüsterte ich.    
„Sicher?“  
„Sherlock! Er kam ohne! Ist wohl in Eile gewesen…“  
„Okay…Hilf mir suchen…“, sagte er und betrat erneut den Salon.  
„Was?!“ fragte ich entsetzt. „die Originale? Hier?!“  
"Selbstverständlich hier. Margret wusste, ich war im Haus und würde bald zurückkommen. Sie hat gewiss kalte Füße bekommen und die Juwelen außerhalb ihres Apartments versteckt, obwohl ihr ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl eigentlich gar nichts passieren kann... – Aber für Fulton ist das nicht der erste Streich, wette ich. Er ist länger cool geblieben, als ich dachte!“  
„Stimmt, aber jetzt geht ihm der Arsch auf Grundeis“, grinste ich.  
„John, behalte die Feuerleiter da drüben im Auge, ich mache die Alarmanlage scharf und sehe in der Küche nach…"  
Ich bezog Posten. Diese Feuerleiter hatte ich noch überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. So war Sherlock also herein und hinaus gekommen! Nicht unriskant, so vor den Augen der Slipstones quasi… und nun rechnete er damit, dass Fulton flüchten würde…auch ohne Schuhe. ...wo konnte Margret die Juwelen nur versteckt haben…?  
  
Sherlock kehrte zurück, blieb aber auf dem Flur und durchsuchte den Garderobenschrank, dann fegte er in den Salon, blieb mitten im Raum stehen und schloss die Augen um nachzudenken…  
  
Da nahm ich plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel – ganz am Rande meines Gesichtsfelds – eine kleine Bewegung wahr… E war etwas in dem Spiegel über dem Kamin… Durch den Spalt der fast geschlossenen Tür schob sich der Lauf eines Revolvers mit Schalldämpfer…  
  
Mein Herz setzte aus, um dann auf die dreifache Geschwindigkeit aufzudrehen. Denn ich sah, wie eine Hand die Waffe weiter in den Raum schob… und der Lauf richtete sich auf -  
  
"SHERLOCK...!"  
  


 

  
  
 **A Magic Trick…**  
  
  
  
  
„SHERLOCK!! –  
Runter!!!“  
  
Während ich zur Tür hechtete und mit voller Wucht dagegen prallte, schrillte eine Sirene los. Der Schuss zischte los und das Projektil landete mit einem dumpfen Plopp in einem Bücherregal. Gleichzeitig sah ich, wie sich Sherlock zu Boden warf…  
  
Ich riss die Tür auf, packte den vor Schmerzen heulenden Fulton und rang ihn zu Boden.  
  
„Sie haben mir den Arm gebrochen, Sie verdammter Mistkerl!“ jammerte er.  
„Stellen Sie sich nur nicht so an! Es ist bloß die Speiche! Und wenn Sie nicht gleich still halten, kann ich Ihnen gerne noch die linke Schulter auskugeln!“ schimpfte ich zurück, während ich auf seinem Rücken kniete und einmal wieder Kabelbinder einsetzen konnte.  
  
Unterdessen war der gellende Ton der Sirene einem hellen Schluchzen gewichen.  
  
Ich sah mich um und erkannte meinen Irrtum. Sherlock kniete am Boden. Rory war auf ihn zugestürzt und hielt ihn fest umklammert, den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben und weinte Herz zerreißend.  
Der Detektiv gewann gerade seine Fassung zurück, die er nicht etwa wegen des Schusses, sondern durch den Überfall dieses Jungen vorübergehend eingebüßt hatte, und er erwiderte die Umarmung des Kleinen zaghaft. „Nichts passiert, Rory. Jetzt wird alles gut. Nicht weinen…“, brummte er behutsam.  
  
„Rory? Rory!“ schrie Eva im Flur. Ich hörte ihre klappernden Absätze.  
„Eva, es ist nichts passiert“, fing ich sie ab. Aber sie ging an mir vorbei in den Salon und – erstarrte in der Tür.  
  
„Mummy!“ Rory rannte auf sie zu und schrie mit sich überschlagender Stimme: “Mum! Onkel Eric hat versucht, Sherlock Holmes zu erschießen! Und auch noch mit Dad’s Pistole...!“  
  
Eva ging in die Hocke und umarmte den Kleinen. Alles was sie hervor brachte war ein fassungsloses „…Schatz…!?!“  
  
„Bist du okay?“ fragte ich Sherlock unterdessen.  
Er stand auf und lächelte schräg. „Alles in Ordnung. …dank dir…!“  
„Bedank dich beim Innenarchitekten – oder wer immer die Idee hatte, einen Spiegel so über den Kamin zu hängen…“, grinste ich.    
„Merkst du was?“ fragte er triumphierend.  
„Was – ? Nein. – …was meinst du?“ fragte ich verständnislos zurück.  
„Eben. Dein Bein. Die Schmerzen sind wieder weg – richtig?“ grinste er.  
„Ouh…“ ächzte ich verwundert – weiter kam ich nicht…  
  
„Was…?!“  
Da stand Slipstone in der Tür. Er sah den falschen Freund am Boden, seine eigene Waffe, seine entsetzte Frau und seinen weinenden Sohn... Und ihm dämmerte, was hätte passieren können…  
Als er schwankte, griff ich ihn mir und stützte ihn. Sherlock kam uns zu Hilfe und wir brachten ihn zurück zu seiner Ottomane.  
  
„Tief durchatmen, Professor“, befahl ich sanft und fühlte seinen Puls. „Das wäre wohl für jeden zu viel... Aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhigen Sie sich! Das Schlimmste haben Sie überstanden. Nicht aufregen…“ Rory hob die Decke auf und breitete sie über seinen Vater, was ihm nur gelang, indem er auf die Ottomane kletterte und fast über ihn rüber krabbelte. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass das schon ziemlich niedlich aussah...  
  
„Danke, mein Junge“, lächelte der Professor gerührt. „Bist du mir noch sehr böse?“  
„Nur, wenn ich immer noch auf Tiere schießen muss!“ schniefte der Junge geistesgegenwärtig.    
  
„Ich rufe den Arzt“, sagte Eva. „ – und die Polizei!“ setzte sie dann knurrend hinzu.  
„Warten Sie!“ sagte Sherlock ruhig, aber gebieterisch.  
„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren, dass Fulton hier herunter kam?“  
„Martin und ich sind auf die Terrasse gegangen. Ich versuche ja grade, mir das Rauchen abzugewöhnen – aber jetzt brauchte ich eine. Wir dachten,  – Fulton ist bei den anderen und legt grade sein Geständnis ab…“  
Sherlock stöhnte genervt. „Wo. Ist. Margret?“ fragte er angespannt.  
„Margret?“ fragte Eva erstaunt. „Oh, äh…Staubsaugen, warum?“  
„Hören Sie – ...einen Staubsauger, Eva?“ lautete die rhetorische Frage des Detektivs.      
Mrs Slipstone erstarrte.  
„John! Du bleibst. Keiner ruft die Polizei!“  
„Sei vorsichtig!“ rief ich ihm nach.  
Eva starrte angewidert auf den am Boden wimmernden Fulton. „Was hast du jetzt noch mit Margret angestellt?!“ schnappte sie zwischen Entsetzen und Empörung.  
Ich beschloss, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, das Verhältnis Eric/Margret aufzuklären…  
Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, kam sie zu uns herüber. „Oh, Marty, was für ein Chaos…!“ Sie umarmte ihn und diesmal…  – küsste sie ihn auf den Mund. Ein erstes Mal nur kurz, ging ein wenig auf Abstand, um wieder Blickkontakt zu bekommen…dann folgte ein zweiter, der nun erwidert wurde…auch wenn ich nicht wirklich hinsah, war nur zu klar, dass ihre Lippen sich teilten, dass es ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss wurde, wenn er auch nicht so sehr lange dauerte, wohl einfach, weil Eva ihren angeschlagenen Gatten nicht überfordern wollte.  
Sie streichelte seine Schläfen. Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und küsste sie.  
  
Ich lächelte Rory zu und seine kleine Hand griff nach der Meinen.  
„Was machst du eigentlich schon hier? Mit dir hat doch anscheinend noch niemand gerechnet!“ fragte ich.  
Eva und Martin sahen ihn an.  
„Es gab Alarm in der Schule… Das war – ganz…komisch! Normal wissen wir, wenn die Übung ist – und es ist immer Mittwoch und immer 9:45 – obwohl ich das Schwachsinn finde – aber so ist es. Aber auch unsere Lehrerin war völlig platt – deshalb denke ich: Da war wirklich was los! Auch wenn hinterher alle gesagt haben, es wär’ nix! So ein Quatsch! Deswegen hätte man uns doch nicht heim geschickt! Naja…Tante Gladys hat mich dann natürlich mitgenommen. Und…also…dann kamt ihr alle aus dem Salon und ich hab mich hier versteckt, weil ich dachte, die kommen wieder und dann bekomme ich mit, was los ist…“  
„Das…mit dem Alarm ist …seltsam…“, stellte ich fest. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich von alleine keinen Verdacht geschöpft, aber nun fiel mir ein, dass Sherlock es Fulton und seiner Komplizin zugetraut hatte, die Kinder als Geiseln zu nehmen – und auch, dass er Miss Copper danach gefragt hatte, wie geregelt ist, wer die Kinder von der Schule abholt…!  
  
Inzwischen war auch Sherlock wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen und erklärte grimmig. „Alles okay. Margret kümmert sich um den Lunch.“  
„Was ist mit diesem Museumstrio?“ fragte ich.  
„Diese Trottel haben schlicht nichts mitbekommen, haben beraten, wie sie die Sache vertuschen wollen – obwohl sie noch gar kein Geständnis hatten. Haben sich eingebildet, Fulton sei bei den Slipstones und kleinlaut am Beichten…!“  
„Oh, nein!“ stöhnte ich zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung. „Tja weißt du, die haben eben absolut keine Übung mit Verbrechern…“  
„Eva…Schatz, wir müssen die Polizei rufen….ich ertrage diesen Verräter nicht länger in meinem Salon“, knurrte der Professor gepresst.  
„Sir, wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Wir berauben uns aller Möglichkeiten, wenn wir jetzt die Polizei rufen. Und bedenken Sie: Es ist Ihre Waffe, die hier mit einem illegalen Schalldämpfer abgefeuert wurde. Anscheinend nicht ausreichend unter Verschluss und das in einem Haushalt mit zwei Kindern… Bitte vertrauen Sie mir“, beschwichtigte ihn Sherlock sachlich.  
„Mr. Holmes, ich bitte Sie vielmals um Verzeihung, dass ich Sie vorhin so beschimpft habe – “, bat Slipstone aufrichtig zerknirscht, während seine Frau ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte.  
„Schon gut. Da bin ich ganz anderes gewohnt. Ich verstehe, dass Fulton Sie fast überzeugt hatte. Lassen Sie das Buch mit dem Projektil verschwinden und sammeln Sie die Hülse ein. John: Bringen wir Fulton in den Wintergarten. Du hast ja heute schon mal ein glückliches Händchen mit unseren gefiederten Freunden bewiesen… Ich denke, dieses Raubvögelchen sollte jetzt singen…“  
„Hoch mit dir, ‚Kumpel’!“ spottete ich.  
„Fahr zur Hölle!“ knurrte Fulton.  
„Nicht heute!“ grinste ich. Wie war ich jetzt auf diese Antwort gekommen? – Egal…!  
  
„Was wollen Sie?!“ fauchte Fulton, als wir uns im Wintergarten niedergelassen hatten. „Haben Sie vor, mich zu foltern?“  
„Im Gegenteil“, sagte Sherlock mit abfälligem Lächeln. „Ich habe einen äußerst großzügigen Deal vorzuschlagen.“  
„Oh! Was hätten Sie mir denn wohl anzubieten?!“ spottete er ebenso herablassend, aber mit deutlich mehr Wut.  
„Sie hätten mit der Höchststrafe zu rechnen, wenn Sie des Mordversuchs an mir angeklagt würden, das können Sie mir glauben. Ich habe da – Beziehungen, derer ich mich normalerweise höchst ungern bediene… Aber gelegentlich sind sie einfach unbezahlbar. Und eventuell könnte ich auch auf die Idee kommen, nachzuforschen, was es mit dem seltsamen Alarm an Rorys Schule auf sich hat. Der Kleine hätte ein prächtiges Druckmittel abgegeben, nicht wahr? Und Sie wären überrascht, wozu öffentliche Fernsprecher so alles gut sein können und wie viele hübsche Überwachungskameras es in der City gibt. Man sieht sie nämlich bei weitem nicht alle…“, bemerkte er kryptisch mit einem Seitenblick auf mich. „Im Übrigen könnte ich auf die Idee kommen, Ihre früheren Aktivitäten zu durchleuchten…“  
„Also?“ fragte Fulton und versuchte, souverän zu wirken.  
„Ich würde kein Wort darüber verlieren, dass Sie eine Waffe abgefeuert oder mich sonstwie angegriffen haben, wenn Sie ein vollständiges Geständnis ablegen, was den Coup mit den antiken Juwelen und den Fälschungen angeht. Ich will den Namen Ihres Auftraggebers und natürlich bekommt das Museum den Original-Schmuck zurück. Und auch die Slipstones bekommen alles zurück, was…den Weg in Ihren Besitz gefunden hat. Oh, und – ich finde, Sie haben dem Professor übel genug mitgespielt: Behalten Sie das Techtelmechtel mit seiner Gattin doch einfach für sich...“  
Fulton schwieg. Schließlich sagte er nur: „Sie bluffen!“  
„Tut er nicht. Aber wenn ich es Ihnen erklären würde, müssten anschließend wir Sie zum Schweigen bringen…“, spottete ich. „Fulton! Ein Mordversuch! Mit einem Zeugen! Seien Sie vernünftig! Wer würde Ihnen so einen Deal anbieten!“ beschwor ich ihn. „Das ist eine Chance, die Sie wahrlich nicht verdienen!“  
Fulton versteifte sich und starrte finster geradeaus.  
„Also schön.“ Sherlock fixierte Fulton, als wolle er ihn mit seinen Blicken hypnotisieren.  
„Sehen Sie mich an! Wenn Sie kein Geständnis ablegen wollen, dann sage ich Ihnen, wie es war. Aber wenn Sie weiterhin verstockt bleiben, dann erfährt es anschließend auch der Professor, der Kurator, die Polizei, die Presse, das Gericht…und last but not least – Ihr Hintermann. Stellen Sie sich doch allein diese Blamage vor, wenn Ihr Auftraggeber vor der Verbrecherwelt bloßgestellt wird, weil er so naiv war, anzunehmen, dass Bernsteine mit Tierinklusen glaubhaft gefälscht werden können!!! Selbst wenn es mir nicht gelingen sollte, wirklich jeden einzelnen Punkt dieser Geschichte zu beweisen, meine Theorie würde trotzdem publik und Ihr Sponsor würde wissen, dass ich richtig liege!“  
Fulton hatte versucht, dichtzumachen…aber seine Selbstbeherrschung begann zu bröckeln.  
„Der Ausdruck ‚Sponsor’ macht Sie nervös, das ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen“, bemerkte der Detektiv mit gefährlichem Lächeln.  
„Es ist alles ganz allein meine Idee gewesen! Wieso trauen Sie mir das nicht zu!?“ schrie Fulton wütend.  
„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang...!“, höhnte Sherlock triumphierend.  
Fulton verstummte – starr vor Entsetzen.  
Leise fuhr der Detektiv fort: „Es war…sagen wir im September oder schon im August… da kontaktierte Sie jemand…jemand der erfahren hatte, wie unzufrieden Sie sind, wie viel verletzter Stolz, wie viel kriminelle Energie in Ihnen steckt… Nein…!    
– ‚The Science of Destruction’…“  
Fulton zuckte zusammen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. Und ab diesem Moment  war ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr anzusehen, dass er wusste, dass er verloren hatte.  
Aber Sherlock fuhr fort: „Sie fanden diese Website, nicht wahr? Die Idee war ja längst da! …doch Ihnen fehlten die Mittel, Sie brauchten nicht nur Gold und Silber, Sie brauchten auch eine Werkstatt und vor allem passenden Bernstein! – Eine…gute Fee bescherte Ihnen im Oktober, passend zur Jahreszeit, eine reiche Ernte, indem sie eine größere Summe von Slipstones Konten zu Ihnen rüberwachsen ließ. Grade noch nicht zu viel, um bei den Geschädigten Zahlungsengpässe zu verursachen, so dass niemand alarmiert wurde. So kann es gehen, wenn sich nur einmal im Jahr der Steuerberater die Konten ansieht… Vielleicht, haben Sie aber auch den Finanzexperten der Slipstones bestochen? Das lässt sich alles rauskriegen. Keine Bank will so etwas auf sich sitzen lassen! Wie auch immer: Sie wollten die Originale gegen Evas Replik austauschen. Sie ließen die Lampe in die Vitrine krachen: Ein Indiz gegen Slipstone, ein anderes, das gegen Miss Price sprach. Sicher wären dann irgendwann Flugtickets aufgetaucht, die darauf hinweisen sollten, dass sich der Professor alsbald absetzen wollte… Dazu das höchst alberne Verwirrspiel um die Elster! Sie haben ein Krähennest geerntet: Hier im Garten, als Baxter das Gerüst hatte stehen lassen. Ein ganzer Ast musste abgesägt werden, so dass der Baum  nun völlig verunstaltet aussieht. Ein angesehener Ornitologe kann beweisen, dass das Nest manipuliert und platziert wurde, um Verwirrung zu stiften, damit der Eindruck entsteht, Slipstone wolle alles dem Vogel anlasten und um Trittbrettfahrer anzulocken, die nun ihrerseits meinen sollten, sich gefahrlos an Evas Schmuck bedienen zu können – “  
„Ja, verdammt!“ brüllte Fulton plötzlich.  
Dann rang er nach Atem und fuhr mit Tränen erstickter Stimme fort: „Gott sei mir gnädig…ich würde ja auf Ihren Deal eingehen…aber ich weiß viel zu wenig über meinen Sponsor, um ihn überführen zu können. Die Webseite gibt es längst nicht mehr…aber das wissen Sie sicher auch schon… und – und – die Originale…! Es ist zu spät…! Ich hab’ sie nicht mehr…“  
Ich starrte Sherlock erschrocken an: War das möglich? Hatte er sich so geirrt? Die Augen des Detektivs verengten sich zu Schlitzen, aber er schwieg.  
Fulton rang um ein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung und atmete schwer...  
„Ich kann Ihnen lediglich garantieren, dass ich über diesen Mordanschlag hinwegsehen werde, wenn Sie kooperieren. Was die Juwelen und eventuell ein Zeugenschutzprogramm angeht, werden Sie sich mit der Museumsleitung bzw. der Staatsanwaltschaft arrangieren müssen. Viel Bedenkzeit werden Sie allerdings nicht haben“, sagte Sherlock kalt.  
„John, sag’ Eva, sie soll alle in den Salon bitten. Wir kommen jeden Moment nach…“  
Fulton war zwar verzweifelt, aber gefesselt und verletzt, wie er war, würde er Sherlock nichts anhaben können. Also verließ ich den Detektiv und den Gauner und ging in den Salon zurück.  
  
Ich schickte Eva los und blieb bei Slipstone, der sich inzwischen wieder so ziemlich gefangen hatte. Also stellte ich die Waffe und die Patronenhülse sicher, dann zog ich – das zweite Mal innerhalb einer Woche – ein "erschossenes" Buch aus einem Regal...  
Als ich den Titel sah, brach ich in Gelächter aus. Slipstone sah mich ungläubig an. Noch von Kichern geschüttelt, reichte ich ihm den Band: „Kann einem fast den Glauben an eine höhere Gerechtigkeit wieder geben, was?“ grinste ich. Es war ein Werk über ein Teilgebiet der Metallurgie der weströmischen Antike…Eric Fultons Dissertation…  
Slipstone starrte es fassungslos an – dann begannen seine Schultern zu zucken und schließlich ...lachte er Tränen...  
Tränen...sah ich auch bei Eva...aber  – soviel war klar – mit Eric Fulton war sie längst fertig...  
  
Bald darauf waren alle bis auf Sherlock, Fulton und Margret im Salon versammelt. Dann erschien der Detektiv mit dem Delinquenten. Letzterer war bleich aber gefasst und – zu meiner Überraschung – nicht mehr gefesselt. Sherlock hatte sorglos die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, seine Augen leuchteten im Jagdfieber… Fast gleichzeitig betrat von der anderen Seite die bescheidene Margret die Szene und postierte sich diensteifrig in der Tür.  
„Verzeihen Sie, bitte, benötigen die Herrschaften noch etwas? Tee, Kaffee, Wasser – oder etwas Stärkeres? Eventuell einen Cocktail…?“  
„Wie zuvorkommend von Ihnen, Margret!“ lobte Sherlock sie zu meinem Erstaunen. „Eva, Sie werden doch nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich in dieser extremen Situation eine Zigarette rauche, nicht wahr? – Oh, bitte! ...bemühen Sie sich nicht...! Ich bediene mich selbst…“  
Theatralisch und überdeutlich wie ein Zauberkünstler, hob er die Hände, welche plötzlich in Latexhandschuhen steckten, und griff sich mit spitzen Fingern die antike, silberne Zigarettenbox vom Kaminsims, hielt sie über den Kopf und präsentierte sie nach allen Seiten der Manege, bevor er sie auf dem Esstisch abstellte.    
Alle sprangen auf – ich packte Fultons linken Oberarm, bereit, ihm den, wenn nötig auf den Rücken zu drehen...  
Dramatisch schlug Sherlock den Deckel der Box zurück.  
„Mal sehen…“ murmelte er  provozierend gemächlich. „Nach welcher Farbe ist mir denn heute…?“  
Er hob die bunten Zigaretten der Marke Sobranie Cocktail aus der Box…  
Dann holte er mit überschwänglicher Geste einen doppelten Boden heraus –  
  
Ein entsetztes Ächzen entrang sich Margrets Kehle…  
  
Sherlock reckte seine Rechte in die Höhe.  
  
Vor unser aller Augen schimmerte ein monumentales, goldenes Medaillon mit einem großen, runden Bernstein…  
  
   
  
  
  
  
 **Epilog**

  
  
  
  
Überraschend schnell war der Professor an Sherlocks Seite geeilt, aber dieser hatte seine Reaktion vorausgesehen und brachte den Schmuck außer Slipstones Reichweite. Auch unser kleiner Pirat schien begierig zu sein, den Schatz aus der Nähe zu sehen.  
"Vorsicht, Sir. Das soll sich die Spurensicherung genauer ansehen. Mindestens ein paar Fingerabdrücke und...einige Fasern sind schon mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen. Es fiel mir neulich schon auf, dass Sie keine Handschuhe bei Ihrer Arbeit tragen, Miss Miller."  
"Cocktail...! ‚Cocktail’ war der Hinweis, wo – Ihr Komplize die Juwelen finden würde", begriff es nun auch Slipstone.  
"Offenkundig, Professor. Mir war klar, dass Miss Miller den Schmuck nicht in ihrem Apartment lassen wollte. Sie wollte es ihrem Geliebten überlassen, mit der Beute zu flüchten oder sie zurück zu geben und ging davon aus, dass ihre eigene Beteiligung an diesem Verbrechen unentdeckt bleiben würde – nahm sie doch irrtümlich an, dass Fulton sie liebt und sie schützen würde."  
  
Kalt beobachtete er ihre Reaktion.  
  
"Was Sie nicht wissen konnten, Miss Miller, er hat inzwischen längst zugegeben, dass es für eine Person allein unmöglich gewesen wäre, das Rabenkrähennest unbeschadet vom Baum zu bekommen. Die Nisthöhle ist übrigens deutlich zu groß für eine Elster. Victoria und Rory haben das Kochbuch gesehen, dass Fulton Ihnen am Dienstagabend gab, als er Sie und die Kinder abholte. Sie waren ja so beflissen, Rorys Elster jeden einzelnen Diebstahl anzulasten, als das Nest gefunden wurde! Sie haben sogar den Anhänger Ihres Ex dafür verwendet. Zu spät fiel Ihnen die Unlogik dieser falschen Fährte auf: Sie trugen dieses M ja schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr - wie also hätte Feirefis an dieses Stück herankommen sollen? Sie halten Ihre Sachen in Ordnung und haben gewiss einen sicheren Platz, wo Sie Ihr Altgold aufbewahren, um es gegebenenfalls zu veräußern..."  
  
Margret ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen.  
Während des kleinen Vortrags hatte mich Rory plötzlich entsetzt angesehen. Die Sache mit dem Nest war ihm neu... Ich hatte nur beschwichtigend zurück gelächelt.  
  
Eva erschien auf der Bildfläche. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie hinausgegangen war – wahrscheinlich hatte das außer Sherlock niemand von uns.  
Sie schritt hoheitsvoll herein, postierte sich an der Seite ihres Mannes und verkündete: "Inspektor Gregson wird in ein paar Minuten da sein."  
  
"Was?! Aber – ! Es ist doch alles wieder da!" schrie Fulton perplex.  
"Glaubst du, du kommst einfach so davon, nach allem, was du uns angetan hast?!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein.  
"Mr. Fulton, was haben Sie denn erwartet? Bis zuletzt haben Sie darauf bestanden, Sie hätten die Juwelen bereits Ihrem Auftraggeber ausgehändigt. Aber ich wusste, dass Sie sie Miss Miller gegeben hatten und bisher hatte Ihnen die Gelegenheit gefehlt, sie unauffällig zurück zu holen", sagte der Detektiv mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.  
"Ich habe keinen Auftraggeber! Es war alles meine Idee!" schimpfte Fulton trotzig.  
Sherlock lachte freudlos. "Um so besser! Fulton! Wenn Sie alle Fäden in der Hand hielten, dann können Sie den Behörden ja sicher haarklein jedes Detail erklären."  
Fultons Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Moment.  
"Ich wäre fast geneigt, das zu glauben. Es war nämlich eine bescheuerte Idee! Die Idee eines Dummkopfs, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat! Nicht nur zu bequem, sein Geld durch ehrliche Arbeit zu verdienen, sondern auch noch zu faul, den ach so großen Coup anständig zu planen!" putzte Slipstone seinen ehemaligen Assistenten herunter.  
Fulton lachte höhnisch. "Weißt du, wovon ich diesen Coup bezahlt habe, du Witzfigur von einem vertrottelten Professor? Von deinem Geld! Und da kommst du nicht mehr ran! Du kannst schon mal anfangen, Umzugskisten zu packen, denn dieses Haus wirst du wohl kaum halten können!"  
"Nachdem Sie das nun auch noch ausposaunt haben, dürfte klar sein, dass Sie jeden Penny zurückzahlen müssen", stellte Sherlock genüsslich fest.  
"Es steht mir zu! Hätte mir längst zugestanden! Du behandelst mich wie einen Diener, grade gut genug, dir Kaffee zu holen und deine Bücher hinterher zu tragen! Du kannst dir alles leisten – aber ich?" beklagte sich Fulton.  
"Sag' mal, was willst du denn eigentlich?!" fragte Slipstone kopfschüttelnd. "Du bist erst Doktor und 17 Jahre jünger als ich, deine Diss war bloß eine drei, obwohl du die Hälfte abgeschrieben hast und dir die Statistiken und Analysen zu 90% von deinen Studies in den Tutorien hast machen lassen! Du hast nur die Ausgrabungen mitgemacht, die du unbedingt brauchtest, weil du zu bequem warst und auch da hast du es noch tunlichst vermieden, dir die Hände schmutzig zu machen, wann immer es ging! Du hast dir den völlig falschen Beruf ausgesucht!"  
"Bitte, meine Herren, so sehr ich ihr kleines Scharmützel genieße, warten Sie doch mit dem Geständnis, bis die Polizei es zu Protokoll nehmen kann", schaltete sich Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung ein. "John, würdest du die Alarmanlage ausschalten? – Sie sollten dann die Kombination dringend einmal ändern...Und nehmen Sie doch um Gottes Willen nicht wieder etwas so Offensichtliches!"  
  
Ich ging in die Halle und fragte mich, aus welchem Grund der Detektiv nun weitere unüberlegte Äußerungen von Fultons Seite unterbinden wollte. Etwa, weil damit zu rechnen war, dass er dem Professor auch noch seine Affäre mit Eva an den Kopf werfen würde? Das musste es wohl sein; einen anderen Reim konnte ich mir darauf nicht machen.  
  
Ich hatte gerade die Alarmanlage ausgeschaltet, als ich hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. "Hallo, Vicki", begrüßte ich die Tochter des Hauses.  
  
"Hallo, Dr. Watson! Ich hab schon geahnt, dass ich hier heute was verpassen würde! Oh, Mann, ich war echt versucht, mit Bauchschmerzen zuhause zu bleiben!"  
  
"Das will ich nicht gehört haben, junge Dame", schmunzelte ich.  
  
Gemeinsam betraten wir den Salon, wobei ich unauffällig darauf achtete, zwischen Fulton und Vicki zu bleiben, nicht, dass er sich noch das Mädchen schnappte und mit ihr als Geisel zu türmen versuchte...  
  
"Tag, allerseits", grüßte sie flapsig und gesellte sich dann zu ihrer Familie. Im nächsten Moment klingelte die Polizei.  
  
  
  
Nach all den Vernehmungen und Festnahmen saßen Sherlock und ich schließlich mit den vier Slipstones im Salon bei einem Tee, den Vicki gekocht hatte. Auf den von Margret zubereiteten und längst wieder kalt gewordenen Lunch schien niemand Appetit zu haben, jedenfalls erwähnte niemand dessen Existenz.  
Slipstone hatte sich – nach all der Aufregung nun doch wieder sichtlich erschöpft – erneut auf der Ottomane niedergelassen.  
"Daddy...?" fragte Rory schließlich zaghaft. "Sind wir...sind wir denn jetzt arm...?"  
Der Professor lachte gutmütig. "Aber, nein, mein Kleiner. So schlimm ist es nun wirklich nicht. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken. –  Mr. Holmes, mir ist klar, was ich Ihnen verdanke, ist unbezahlbar. Ich weiß nicht, welche Belohnung Sie vom Museum erhalten werden, aber ich möchte Sie auf alle Fälle für Ihre großartige Arbeit und für den Zeitaufwand entschädigen."  
"Sie haben eine unvorstellbare Familientragödie abgewendet...Sie und John...", stimmte Eva dankbar zu.  
"...'Familie' scheint mir das rechte Stichwort zu sein", sagte Sherlock. "leider werden Sie wohl kaum jemals alles Geld und sämtliche Schmuckstücke zurück erhalten, und als Bezahlung würde es uns vollkommen genügen, wenn Sie künftig akzeptieren, dass zu Ihrer Familie nicht nur Menschen gehören und Sie versprechen, keine Elstern abzuschießen oder Ihre Gelege zu zerstören. Unser eigentlicher Klient war nämlich Ihr Sohn Rory, bzw. sein kleiner Freund Feirefis...“  
Für einen Moment fürchtete ich, er würde erwähnen, dass er den Fall des verschwundenen Bronze-Schmucks anfangs viel zu langweilig gefunden hatte, aber dann sagte er: "John, würdest du unser Gepäck holen und unsere Gefangenen aus der Schutzhaft entlassen?" fragte er.  
"Natürlich", antwortete ich. "Magst du mitkommen, Rory?"  
"Heißt das Reffi ist hier?!" krähte er überrascht.  
  
  
Natürlich kam Rory mit mir. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als ihn in dem leeren Zimmer nicht nur eine Elster erwartete, sondern gleich zwei. Reffi enttäuschte uns nicht. Sofort kam er angeflogen und ließ sich auf Rorys Schulter nieder.  
"Hey, ich hab dich vermisst..." flüsterte er und streichelte vorsichtig das schimmernde Gefieder des Vogels. Reffis Freundin traute sich noch nicht so recht heran, aber immerhin schien es sie nicht zu beunruhigen, dass ihr Gefährte sich so zutraulich zeigte. Als wir sie zum Fenster hinaus ließen, blieb Reffi seelenruhig auf Rorys Schulter sitzen.  
"Eigentlich schade, dass Sie wieder ausziehen, John", bemerkte Rory.  
"Weißt du was? Wenn Reffis Junge ausgeschlüpft sind, schreibst du uns eine Mail. Oder wenn du magst, natürlich auch schon früher. Könntest du den Geigenkasten nehmen. ich hab nur zwei Hände..."  
Ich schnappte mit der Linken meine Tasche und mit der Rechten Sherlocks Koffer und wir verließen die Einliegerwohnung.  
Rory stürmte mir voran in den Salon und als ich dazu kam, sagte der Professor gerade. "Meinst du, ich kann ihn mal streicheln?"  
Rory nickte in schweigender Ergriffenheit und Slipstone streckte langsam seine Hand nach dem Vogel aus und strich ihm mit einem Finger sachte über die Schulter.  
Sherlock öffnete den Geigenkasten und nahm eine Visitenkarte heraus. "Einige Ihrer Schmuckstücke sind in einer Pfandleihe aufgetaucht. Wenn Sie Anzeige erstatten, können Sie sie unter Vorlage der Versicherungspolicen und Fotos abholen. – Im Übrigen..." Er drehte den offenen Geigenkoffer zu Eva und dem Professor um.  
Mrs Slipstone unterdrückte einen leisen Aufschrei und ihrem Mann erging es kaum anders. "Sie haben sie wieder...?" fragte er fassungslos.  
"Ich kam nicht an die Originale heran, aber ich konnte verhindern, dass man Ihre Bronze-Replik in der Vitrine findet...", sagte Sherlock halb stolz, halb in einem ungewohnt entschuldigenden Tonfall. "Sie werden ja sicher die unechten Bernsteine wieder aus den Fassungen holen wollen. Ich hätte da noch etwas für Sie...ich muss Sie allerdings bitten, darüber weiter kein Wort zu verlieren..."  
Er holte ein Säckchen aus dem Geigenkasten und gab es Slipstone. Der sah hinein und staunte. "Sämtliche Blauflusssteine?"  
"Ich denke jedenfalls, dass sie komplett sind..."  
"Hm... Will ich wissen, wie Sie an die rangekommen sind?" fragte er schelmisch.  
"Nein", antwortete Sherlock mit schrägem Lächeln.  
"Also, Rory: Versprochen: Hier im Garten und auch im Haus werde ich bestimmt nichts gegen irgendwelche Elstern unternehmen und die Nester werde ich auch in Ruhe lassen", erklärte der Professor feierlich.  
"Danke, Daddy!" Während der Kleine seinen Vater umarmte flatterte Reffi auf und machte es sich auf der Rückenlehne eines Stuhls bequem.  
"Danke, Sherlock, danke John! – Tja...was soll ich Ihnen denn nun bezahlen?" fragte unser kleiner Klient ernsthaft.  
"Gar nichts", entgegnete der Detektiv.  
Rory war nicht recht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort.  
"Mum, Dad...ich möchte, dass wir Sherlock und John etwas schenken. Ein Geschenk können sie doch nicht ablehnen, oder?"  
"Und was?" fragte Eva erstaunt.  
"Na, den Spiegel!" rief der Junge mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit.  
"Wenn John im Spiegel nicht die Tür gesehen hätte, dann – dann – " stammelte er aufgeregt.  
"John? War das so, Sie haben im Spiegel gesehen, dass Fulton auf Sherlock zielte?" fragte Eva.  
"Ja. Ohne diesen Spiegel – ", begann ich und musste plötzlich nach Luft schnappen. Meine Kehle wurde mit einem mal ziemlich eng und ich nickte nur.  
"Du hast recht", sagte Eva zu Rory. "Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Dieses Andenken müssen sie annehmen."  
  
  
Später im Taxi hatte ich Mühe, nicht einzuschlafen. Sherlock hing seinen Gedanken nach und war mir deshalb keine große Hilfe.  
Zurück in 221b eilte er, den Spiegel unter dem Arm die Treppen hinauf, während ich mit unserem Gepäck beladen hinterher trottete.  
"Du willst ihn über den Kamin hängen, vermute ich?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
"Nicht gut?" fragte er zurück.  
"Ich frage mich, wie ich das finden soll, wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn mein Blick auf diesen Spiegel fällt, daran erinnert werde, dass du dir ohne dieses Ding einmal eine Kugel eingefangen hättest...", seufzte ich.  
"Naja, mittlerweile zuckst du ja auch schon nicht mehr zusammen, wenn ich sage, dass wir keine Milch mehr haben...", spöttelte Sherlock.  
  
...Nein, aber mein Puls schnellt noch jedes Mal in die Höhe, wenn du das sagst... dachte ich.  
  
"Er wird mich daran erinnern, dass selbst ich manchmal nicht alles sehe und dass es gut ist, von einem Kollegen begleitet zu werden", setzte er sehr viel sanfter hinzu.  
"Ich glaube, du hast recht. Er wird sich ausgezeichnet machen...über dem Kamin", lenkte ich ein und setzte mich in meinen Sessel, während Sherlock den Spiegel auf das Kaminsims hob, um ihn dort provisorisch abzustellen.  
"Du hast also doch keine Beweise platziert", stellte ich fest.  
"Es war ein bildschöner Daumenabdruck auf der Rückseite des größten Blauflusssteines. Ich habe in Fultons Wohnung Abdrücke nehmen können und habe ihn abgeglichen. Aber es hätte eben erst einmal jemand auf die Idee kommen müssen, dort zu suchen. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte noch versucht, die Steine rechtzeitig zurück zu bringen?"  
"In Fultons Wohnung?! Sicher nicht", gab ich zu. "hast du noch etwas von ihm erfahren, als ihr allein wart?"  
"Er wollte es nur vor mir zugeben, dass ich recht hatte – und dass etwas oder jemand namens Moriarty dahinter steht. Der Trottel wird weiterhin darauf bestehen, dass alles allein seine Idee war, jetzt, wo die Angelegenheit doch nicht unter den Teppich gekehrt wird. – Er wird ganz bald sehen, was er davon hat…"  
„Du denkst, Moriarty wird ihn umbringen lassen? ...Margret etwa auch?“ fragte ich schaudernd.  
„Denk an Kathleen und Ken, an die Bankräuber…Margret? Vielleicht nicht. Ich denke, dass sie wirklich nur ein Minimum wusste…Sie ist dumm...“, überlegte er unbekümmert.  
"Wirklich, Moriarty, also…“, seufzte ich. „Du wirst es der Polizei nicht sagen, oder?"  
"Was hätte ich auszusagen außer einer ungeheuerlichen und völlig unglaubhaften Hypothese?" hielt er mir entgegen.  
  
Aber ich ahnte, dass er einen anderen Grund hatte: Er wollte Moriarty nicht mit der Polizei teilen, wenn er es irgendwie verhindern konnte.  
  
Kommentarlos verschwand er durch die Küche, kurz darauf hörte ich die Dusche laufen und einige Zeit später kehrte er in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel zurück, stieg über den Couchtisch, warf sich auf das Sofa und starrte an die Decke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich begann innerlich runter zu zählen:  
  
  
10,  
  
9,  
  
8,  
  
7,  
  
6,  
  
5,  
  
4,  
  
3,  
  
2,  
  
1...  
  
  
Verdrießliches Stöhnen.  
"...ist das langweilig...!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu "Die Beichte":
> 
> “...  
> It was late that night when Holmes returned from his solitary excursion. We slept in a double-bedded room, which was the best that the little country inn could do for us. I was already asleep when I was partly awakened by his entrance.  
> “Well, Holmes,” I murmured, “have you found anything out?”  
> He stood beside me in silence, his candle in his hand. Then the tall, lean figure inclined towards me. “I say, Watson,” he whispered, “would you be afraid to sleep in the same room with a lunatic, a man with softening of the brain, an idiot whose mind has lost its grip?”  
> “Not in the least,” I answered in astonishment.  
> “Ah, that’s lucky,” he said, and not another word would he utter that night.  
> ...”
> 
> A. C. Doyle, The Valley of Fear, Part I Chap. 6
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
> Zum Titel:
> 
>  
> 
> Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't.
> 
> Shakespeare, Hamlet (Polonius über Hamlet)
> 
>  
> 
> The inspector shrugged his shoulders. “[…] Mr. Holmes has […] been behaving very queerly, and he is very much excited.”  
> “I don’t think you need alarm yourself,” said I. “I have usually found that there was method in his madness.”  
> “Some folk might say there was madness in his method,” muttered the inspector. “But he’s all on fire to start, Colonel, so we had best go out if you are ready.”
> 
> A. C. Doyle, The Reigate Puzzle (Inspector Forrester zu Watson)


	20. Der Anschlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem doch nicht so harmlosen Elsternfall haben sich Sherlock und John ihr Donnerstagsdinner redlich verdient - aber es ist ihnen nicht gegönnt...

**Der Anschlag**

 

 

  
 **Schlagabtausch**  
  
  
  
"...langweilig...!"  
  
Ich kicherte lautlos in mich hinein.  
  
Schließlich raffte ich mich auf, nahm meine Reisetasche und erklärte:  
"Ich...gehe mal duschen...denke ich..."  
"Bist du sicher...?" fragte Sherlock skeptisch.  
"Ich glaube, ich kriege das hin...", erwiderte ich mit leicht belegter Stimme.  
  
  
Einige Minuten später kroch ich in mein Bett.  
Ich hatte den Kampf gegen die Dusche zwar gewonnen, aber die Erinnerung an meine gestrige Panikattacke hatte meinen Puls doch ziemlich in die Höhe getrieben.  
Immerhin...eine Phobie vor Duschen zu entwickeln, wäre aber auch gar zu doof gewesen...  
Trotz der Müdigkeit von vorhin hatte ich jetzt Schwierigkeiten, wieder runter zu kommen...  
  
  
  
  
Pling,  
  
machte mein Nokia.  
  
Wann hatte er das wieder auf den Signalton umgestellt?  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um wach zu werden...tastete nach dem Handy und blinzelte auf das Display:  
  
  
SH  
19:03 „Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier…“ Ich würde bei Angelo's bestellen, wenn du heute noch mal runter kommst. SH  
  
  
...Richtig, es ist Donnerstag..., dachte ich.  
Es passte so überhaupt nicht zu Sherlock, dass er immer noch an unser Abschiedsessen vor der Iran-Mission dachte. Und es war irgendwie ...rührend.  
Drei Wochen war das jetzt her...  
  
Ich simste zurück: Ich komme.  
  
Kurz darauf war ich in einen Jogginganzug geschlüpft und hinunter geeilt. Während es im Kamin anheimelnd knisterte, half ich Sherlock, wieder etwas Platz auf dem Tisch zu schaffen. Mich bedrückte der Gedanke an meinen morgigen Termin. Es würde sich etwas ändern müssen. Ich brauchte eine Arbeit – aber es fiel mir schwer, mir das auch nur vorzustellen – …Praxistrott…? Krankenhausschichtdienst…? – und ich fragte mich, wie Sherlock wohl reagieren würde...  
…und was wäre heute gewesen, wenn ich ihn diesen Fall hätte alleine zu Ende bringen lassen, weil ich zur Arbeit musste...?!  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich den Spiegel über dem Kamin im Salon der Slipstones und darin den Revolver, den Fultons Rechte durch den Türspalt schob...  
  
"John? Alles in Ordnung...?"  
"Alles okay...", rutschte es mir automatisch heraus.  
  
Wer war nun der Soziopath von uns beiden? Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen...  
Aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab...  
  
– ...'Hat er dir Geld dafür geboten, dass du mich ausspionierst...?'... – spukte Sherlocks Frage ein weiteres Mal durch mein Gedächtnis.  
Ich wollte nicht von Mycroft bezahlt werden, aber es war alles andere als abwegig...seit Isfahan allemal...  
  
„Weißt du noch…heute vor einer Woche?“ seufzte ich. „Bill wäre fast in deinem Zimmer drauf gegangen und ausgerechnet Angelos Brief brachte dich drauf, dass du selbst unseren Flieger notgewassert hast…“  
Ersteres war mir tatsächlich vor einigen Stunden durch den Kopf gegangen – irgendwann während der Vernehmungen, als ich – auf Sherlocks Anweisung hin – über Fultons Mordversuch geschwiegen hatte. Mir war schleierhaft, weshalb Sherlock an seinem Teil des Deals festhielt…erhoffte er sich, ihn noch einmal besuchen und erneut über Moriarty befragen zu können…? Während der U-Haft doch sicher nicht…? Aber was hätte er nach der Verurteilung wohl noch anzubieten…? – vielleicht einfach, damit Mycroft deshalb kein Aufhebens machen konnte…? Doch, das ergab durchaus einen Sinn…!  
  
Der Alarmton von Sherlocks Handy riss mich aus meinen Gedanken – da er den Anruf wegdrückte, war es wohl Mycroft.  
Als sich gleich darauf mein Nokia bemerkbar machte, vermutete ich natürlich, dass es die britische Regierung sein würde, die mich anweisen wollte, den CD dazu zu bringen, dass er ihre Anrufe gefälligst entgegen nehmen solle. Aber es war eine SMS von Bill. Er schrieb: "Hallo, John, Rio war einfach großartig! Haben heute unser Nachtreffen in der Tanzschule, Filme gucken und so. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist alles okay? Grüß SH von mir."  
  
"Ich soll dich von Bill grüßen", sagte ich mechanisch.  
"Etwas nicht in Ordnung mit den…Flitterwöchnern?" fragte Sherlock durch meinen Tonfall irritiert.  
"Nein, anscheinend alles bestens – seit wann interessiert dich das?" fragte ich verwundert.  
"Naja...", antwortete er etwas erstaunt über meine Frage. "Dir würde das doch etwas ausmachen..."  
„Oh…, allerdings“, stotterte ich. „Ja, …war – eine gute Frage…aber – naja…fast hätte er das gar nicht mehr erlebt…“  
  
Ich simste zurück: Schön, dass es euch gut geht. Bei uns ist auch alles ok.  
  
  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen begonnen, den Tisch zu decken. Er tat das auch erst zum dritten Mal seit wir uns kannten, es war auf jene Donnerstagabende beschränkt. Trotz meiner Sorgen musste ich schmunzeln, als er das kleine Glas mit einem neuen Teelicht bestückte und mich dabei provokant von der Seite angrinste.  
  
Die Türklingel kündigte die Ankunft unserer Pasta an. Ich machte mich auf den Weg, um sie entgegen zu nehmen und verteilte sie in der Küche auf die Teller, mein Mitbewohner brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer, also holte ich noch eine Flasche Wasser.  
Sherlock stutzte ein wenig, als ich diesmal den Wein ablehnte, schien sich aber nichts dabei zu denken – oder hatte einfach keine Lust, ein weiteres Mal nachzuhaken, ob mit mir irgendetwas nicht stimme, nur um wieder von mir abgewimmelt zu werden...  
  
Nach diesem aufregenden Tag, der seit einem kargen Frühstück fast nur aus übersprungenen Mahlzeiten bestanden hatte, war ich hungrig wie der sprichwörtliche Wolf. Trotzdem bremste ich mich, und machte mir die Mühe, artig in etwa gleichzeitig mit Sherlock anzufangen – wenn er denn nun schon mal mit aß... – , danach legte ich mir allerdings nicht länger Zügel an…  
  
Sherlock dagegen war gerade dabei, seine Gabel unschlüssig ein zweites Mal in die Nudeln zu spießen – während ich mir schon mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Löffel voll hinein geschaufelt hatte, als er eine SMS bekam.  
Er sah nach… – ließ die Gabel fallen, sprang auf und wählte.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte ich mehr verdutzt als beunruhigt und versuchte, mir einen Reim auf die zusammengezogenen Brauen, die angespannten Kiefermuskeln und die verkniffenen Lippen zu machen…  
  
"Carnsore Point!“, spuckte er aus. „Mycroft hat das heute schon durchgezogen, verdammt...!  
– Mycroft! Wie konntest du nur! Du hast behauptet, vor Morgen ließe sich nichts machen, du wolltest mich außen vor lassen! –  
Ach, spar' dir deine Beschützermasche! Das hat dich doch auch nicht gestört, als du uns nach Isfahan geschickt hast...! – "  
Er hatte begonnen, schimpfend im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was Mycroft ihm wohl so ungefähr erzählen mochte...  
"Scheiße, Mycroft! ...wir hätten wenigstens den Einsatzplan noch mal durchgehen können! –  
Ich sage 'Scheiße', so oft ich will! Scheiße! Scheiße!! Scheiße!!! –  
Ich wusste, dass du's vermasselst...! –  Oh, doch das hast du! Wenn – !  
Nein.  
Wenn du nicht näher an Moriarty rangekommen bist und nicht mal genau herausbekommen konntest, wer dieses AKW eigentlich betreibt, dann HAST du's vermasselt...!  
Was heißt 'es führt eine Spur nach Japan'? Noch schwammiger geht es wohl nicht? –  
Soll ich dir mal was sagen: Ich durchschaue dich! Du machst das nur, um mich zu ärgern! Um mich zu demütigen! Dabei gehört Moriarty mir! MIR! Verstehst du!? Schon von Anfang an! Ich bin es, der ihm in die Quere kommen muss, nicht du! –  Schon klar! – Schon klar, dass du das nicht verstehst… – DU hast nicht in einer unterirdischen Atomanlage festgesessen, scheinbar den sicheren Tod vor Augen! –  
– So, das weißt du schon…! Das ist wirklich kein Kunststück bei deinen Möglichkeiten! –  
Ach, hör' auf... –  
hör' auf damit, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. –  
Was? –  
In den Ritterstand? – ich?  
Wegen dieser Lappalie heute? – Das ist obendrein auch noch lächerlich! –  
Lächerlich!" beharrte er wie ein trotziges Kind auch nach weiteren für mich unhörbaren Beschwichtigungsversuchen von Mycroft. So verärgert und zutiefst enttäuscht hatte ich ihn lange nicht erlebt... Mir fiel wieder ein, wie furchtbar es für ihn gewesen war, als ihm klar wurde, dass es Moriarty gewesen sein musste, der uns gerettet hatte... Gerade erst zehn Tage war das her…! Gott…er war damals ohnehin noch sehr schwach gewesen und bei dieser grässlichen Erkenntnis war er vor Scham und Entsetzen richtig zusammengeklappt...!  
  
"Lächerlich!" wiederholte Sherlock störrisch.  
"Weißt du was, ich höre dir nicht mehr zu. –  
Nein. –  
Verpiss' dich!!"  
  
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung drückte er auf das Black-Berry und zischte: "Verfluchter Bastard...!" Er wuschelte sich durch die Locken und starrte zornig vor sich hin.  
  
"Sherlock...!" Ich versuchte einen beschwichtigenden Ton anzuschlagen, wusste aber nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte. "Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Moriarty wird auch so wissen, dass der MI6 das ohne dich nie geschafft hätte..."  
Nur ein Knurren kam als Reaktion. Er lief durch das Zimmer, wie ein nervöses, gefangenes Raubtier.  
  
"Nun setz dich doch bitte hin. Komm wieder runter, ja?" bat ich.  
Aber Sherlock wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Schließlich kam er doch an den Tisch zurück und schüttete das Glas Weißwein in sich hinein, schob dann angewidert den Teller von sich und sah aus, als wolle er etwas zerschlagen...  
Frustriert goss er das Glas ein weiteres Mal voll, aber nur um es dann zwischen seinen langen, nervös zitternden Fingern hin und her zu drehen...  
  
  
Im Grunde war es wahnsinnig traurig, dass er seine Erfolge so schnell vergaß, dass sie für ihn fast sofort jeglichen Reiz, eglichen Wert zu verlieren schienen...er bekam sofort Hunger nach mehr...  
Immer noch...ein Junkie...  
Dabei hatte er diese unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung...aber er war kein Mensch, der in sich ruhte...im Gegenteil...er war ständig auf der Jagd nach Selbstbestätigung...er war die personifizierte Umkehrung des bekannten Deskartes-Satzes... – nicht: "Ich denke, also bin ich." Sondern: "Wenn ich nichts zum Nachdenken habe, gehe ich ein!"  
Trotz all des Wissens, trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten, versuchte er permanent eine große Leere in sich zu füllen und versagte dabei wie die Danaiden bei ihrem löchrigen Fass...  
  
  
"Sherlock, das war keine Lappalie heute – und das weißt du…!“ sagte ich hilflos. „Ich weiß, du bist immer noch…in deinem Stolz verletzt, weil…weil Moriarty uns aus dem Iran gerettet hat, aber… – Mann, was glaubst du, wie dämlich er sich jetzt erst fühlen muss nach dieser Pleite heute mit Fulton, so was hast du doch selbst gesagt…!? Naja, und wenn du nur noch Fälle von globaler Tragweite bearbeiten willst, dann steckst du echt in einer Sackgasse! Denn dann müsstest du zum MI6, aber ich bezweifle, dass dich Mycroft noch einmal so in Gefahr bringen würde. ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören: Aber auf seine seltsame Art kann er sich schon um dich sorgen…“  
  
Natürlich erntete ich nur ein unwilliges Schnauben.  
  
„Ach, komm, sei nicht so…so anspruchsvoll…!“ drängte ich. „War das denn etwa gar nichts, heute…? Du weißt, das stimmt nicht…!“  
Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht direkt ansprechen wollen, aber dann platzte ich doch heraus: „Ach, komm schon…! Wann hast du zuletzt etwas gegessen…?“  
Sherlock stöhnte genervt auf: „Ist das alles, was dich interessiert?“  
„Du achtest nicht darauf, also muss es jemand anderes tun! WEN siehst du hier sonst noch!“ schimpfte ich. „…weißt du, es macht für mich keinen nennenswerten Unterschied, ob ich dir einen schießwütigen Räuber vom Hals halte, oder dich anflehe, etwas zu essen – wobei… – doch, weil ersteres ist nämlich bedeutend einfacher…!“  
„Was…? John…? Erwartest du, dass ich das verstehe…?“ stammelte Sherlock überrumpelt.  
…Nein,…wer würde das schon…!  
  
Wieder eine SMS für Sherlock.  
Er sah sie an…ein grausames, kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf den hageren Zügen aus und ließ mich schaudern…  
„…was…?“ fragte ich verunsichert.  
„…ich wusste es…!“ murmelte er befriedigt.  
  
Er wählte.  
„Hallo, Lestrade… – wie’s… MIR geht…? Nun, bis auf die tödliche Langeweile ausgezeichnet…! – …wie ist es denn passiert…?“  
In meine Richtung formten seine Lippen lautlose Worte, während er in sein Telefon lauschte – ich interpretierte diese Bewegungen als: „Fulton ist tot“…  
Ebenso lautlos und überdeutlich fragte ich zurück: WAS?!  
  
Sherlock stand erneut auf und begann herum zu wandern – ganz anders als vorhin, lauernd, als pirsche er sich an seine sichere Beute heran, genüsslich, nicht nervös…  
Nun – ich für meinen Teil hatte keine Lust, darum betteln zu müssen, dass er mich daran teilhaben ließ, was diesem ach so verkannten „Genie“ von einem Archäologen oder Historiker – oder, was immer er denn eigentlich gelernt hatte, da nun genau zugestoßen war…! Sherlock hatte damit gerechnet – aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass es so schnell gehen würde...  
  
Erschrocken und verärgert schaufelte ich meinen Rest Pasta in mich hinein und räumte den Tisch ab – …umso verärgerter, weil es doch Sherlocks Initiative gewesen war, ein guter Ansatz, der nun negiert statt bestätigt wurde…! –  
  
….vielleicht konnte ich ihm die restliche Pasta morgen Mittag aufwärmen…  
– Moment… Der Termin, morgen…? Wie lange würde der sich ziehen…?  
– Ach, verdammt…!  
  
Und überhaupt… Angelo hatte da wohl ein neues Rezept…? Oder auch einfach einen neuen Koch… Mir war das eben gar nicht sooo scharf vorgekommen…aber jetzt…? Meine Mundschleimhaut brannte regelrecht…  
Ich stellte also Sherlocks Teller in den Kühlschrank und holte mir ein Glas Milch, bevor ich abzuspülen begann…  
  
In diesem Moment wurde es stockfinster.  
  
…d.h. da war natürlich noch das Teelicht auf dem Tisch…die Glut im Kamin und…ein Schimmer von der Straße…  
  
„Lestrade…?“ fragte Sherlock gerade. „Haben Sie auch einen Stromausfall…?“  
  
Ich tastete mich an die Schiebetür und fragte: „Sherlock…was ist hier los – ? Das ist nicht bloß ’ne Sicherung…! Die Straßenlaternen sind auch aus…“  


 

  
  
**Finsternis**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
In diesem Moment wurde es stockfinster.  
  
…d.h. da war natürlich noch das Teelicht auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer…die Glut im Kamin und…ein Schimmer von der Straße.   
Aber in der Küche und hinter dem Fenster zum Hof war alles dunkel…  
  
„Lestrade…?“ fragte Sherlock gerade. „Haben Sie auch einen Stromausfall…?“  
  
Ich tastete mich verunsichert von der Spüle bis an die Schiebetür und fragte: „Sherlock…was ist hier los – ? Das ist nicht bloß ’ne Sicherung…! Die Straßenlaternen sind auch aus…“   
  
“Lestrade…?“ fragte Sherlock, dann starrte er auf sein Display. „Ich hab’ kein Netz! – Was ist mit dir?“  
Ich holte das Nokia hervor und stellte fest: „Nichts…kein Netz…“  
  
Sherlock eilte mit leuchtendem Handydisplay an mir vorbei…Ich pirschte mich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ins Wohnzimmer…  
…nicht nur die Straßenlaternen waren aus…auch die Neonreklamen…! Der Himmel über 230 gegenüber war so schwarz, als müsse auch in den dahinter liegenden Straßen alles finster sein…   
  
"Sherlock...?"   
  
Totaler Quatsch, jetzt mit ihm reden zu wollen – er spähte sicher gerade aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster, um zu sehen, wie es in dieser Richtung um die Stromversorgung bestellt war...  
  
Und dann hörte ich es…   
…Hupen ertönten…und… – fast im Sekundentakt…! – mal näher, mal weiter weg... – Blech prallte auf Blech…!   
Logisch…!   
Ampeln gingen ja auch keine…!   
  
Ich erreichte das Festnetztelefon vor dem Kamin...natürlich war auch das tot...  
  
„Sherlock…? Das ist doch kein Zufall…?“ fragte ich beunruhigt und mit dem albernen Wunsch, er würde mir widersprechen.  
  
Mein Mitbewohner war inzwischen zurück und hatte gerade seinen Laptop in Betrieb genommen: "Ich bekomme auch kein WLAN! Er hat wirklich alles restlos lahm gelegt...!" meldete er verblüfft.  
„Will uns Moriarty damit sagen – so wäre es ohne Atomkraft, oder was soll das werden…?“ spottete ich.  
"Durchaus möglich...ich denke, es ist eher eine Machtdemo... –   
Ha, verdammt...es sieht wirklich danach aus, als hätte er den Großraum London komplett ausgeschaltet...!" gab Sherlock entsetzt aber vor allem total fasziniert zu... "Außer den Fahrzeugen und sonstigen batteriebetriebenen Geräten geht wirklich nichts mehr...! Ou, Mann...! Das ist so... krass...! Es kann kein EMP sein, dann wären die auch noch tot. Es ist, als hätte er das komplette Stromnetz leergesaugt!"   
Ich sah ihn im Widerschein des Displays irre grinsen...  
EMP? - bei einem Ausfall diesen Ausmaßes hätte das schon eine Atomexpolsion irgendwo in der Atmosphäre über uns sein müssen - und davon hätten wir etwas gemerkt...!  
  
Während Sherlock völlig hingerissen war – brach mir kalter Schweiß aus... – okay, ich hatte natürlich keine Angst vor normalen Stromausfällen... und ich wusste, Krankenhäuser und so hatten Notstromaggregate, aber das hier war keine Fehlfunktion, keine lokale Störung...das war –  Moriarty...!  
  
"Ich sehe mal nach Mrs. Hudson", sagte ich und versuchte, gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit anzuatmen. Angewidert schluckte ich den vermehrten Speichel hinunter. Mit meinem Handy als Lichtquelle machte ich mich auf den Weg… Unten angekommen, klopfte ich bei Mrs Hudson, rief nach ihr... nichts.   
Hoffentlich steckte sie nicht grade irgendwo in der Tube fest oder so, das war jetzt sicher richtig unangenehm... Ohne Licht, ohne Belüftung, ohne Heizung – womöglich überfüllt, ein Haufen einander fremder Menschen, der eingepfercht aufeinander hockte, …wenn es da nicht zur Panik kam…!  
  
Das kakophonische Konzert der Autohupen vor dem Haus war heftig geworden…es hörte sich richtig aggressiv an…  
  
Ich hätte auf die Straße gehen und nachsehen sollen, ob jemand meine Hilfe brauchte…aber das hier ging auf das Konto von Moriarty…also war es wohl doch dringlicher, bei Sherlock zu bleiben… Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen, seine Faszination für diesen Teufel vernebelte seinen sonst so brillanten Verstand. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber ich würde alles versuchen, um ihn zu beschützen… – und... – ja: Auch vor sich selbst...  
  
Eine Millionenstadt, auf einen Schlag gelähmt...Es war so surreal...! Wie lange würde Moriarty das andauern lassen...?  
  
Während ich die Treppe wieder hinauf stieg, musste ich feststellen, dass mir etwas schwindlig und schlecht wurde. Oben angekommen, blieb ich einige Sekunden stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch…  
  
Im Wohnzimmer empfing mich ein leise krachendes Zischen…  
weißes Rauschen aus einem kleinen, batteriebetriebenen Transistorradio…  
  
„Er stört sogar die Funkfrequenzen!“ erklärte Sherlock fasziniert. "Sicher die ganze Bandbreite...!"  
  
„Mrs Hudson ist nicht da…“ meldete ich, steuerte die schwache Glut im Kamin an und ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen. „Gott, ich hoffe, sie ist bei irgendeiner Freundin zuhause und sitzt nicht irgendwo fest…!“  
Ein Würgereflex zuckte durch meine Speiseröhre, meine Kehle brannte immer noch – ich fühlte mich schlapp und nervös…  
Hoffentlich bewirkte die Dunkelheit wenigstens, dass Sherlock meine Angst nicht mitbekam, jetzt durfte ich mich nur nicht durch zu heftiges Atmen verraten…  
  
…andererseits – der war so begeistert von dieser Machtdemonstration seines ‚Fans’, dass er für mich wohl keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit übrig hatte…  
  
„Denkst du, er wird dieses Chaos für irgendein Verbrechen nutzen? Oder hat es als Ablenkungsmanöver inszeniert?“ fragte ich, als ich wieder halbwegs normal atmen konnte.  
„Anzunehmen, oder…?“ gab er Detektiv süffisant zurück. Seine kalte Freude über diese Angst einflößende Aktion jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
„Ich…hol’ mal den Revolver…“, erklärte ich gepresst und schaltete mein Handy wieder ein, um es als Taschenlampe zu nutzen…  
   
Als ich die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf stieg, schienen mir die Stufen deutlich höher als sonst...meine Beine fühlten sich taub und schwer an...  
  
Nach ein paar Schritten brauchte ich eine Pause und blieb stehen wie ein alter Knacker mit Herzinsuffizienz...!  
  
"...nicht schlapp machen, Watson...!" murmelte ich verärgert und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, registrierte ich, dass ich zitterte. "Keine Panik, jetzt...!" befahl ich mir verbissen.  
Ich schleppte mich ganz nach oben und holte die Sig Sauer aus der hintersten Ecke des Nachttischs, wo ich sie hinter allem möglichen Kram vergraben hatte. Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, wurde ich plötzlich gegen die Wand geschleudert… entsetzt schnappte ich nach Luft – aber dann wurde mir klar, was es war – ein Schwindelanfall…ein lächerlicher Schwindelanfall, nichts weiter…!  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt!“ brüllte ich in mein dunkles Zimmer.  
  
Wieso machte mich diese Situation so fertig...?!    
  
Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln…    
– …ignorier’ es!... – sagte ich mir. …ignorier’ alle Missempfindungen! Benimm dich nicht wie ein hysterischer Hypochonder...!  
  
„Okay…ich bin okay…“, murmelte ich grimmig.  
  
Gewohnheitsmäßig kontrollierte ich die Waffe, obwohl ich ja genau wusste, dass ich aus ihr noch keinen Schuss abgegeben hatte – ich hatte sie vor einer Woche von Mycroft erhalten, geladen und noch nie benutzt – aber vielleicht würde mich das ja irgendwie etwas beruhigen…  
  
Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten…  
  
Sherlocks schlanke Silhouette zeichnete sich vor dem Fenster ab. Er schaute wohl in die Straße hinunter. Das Hupkonzert hatte wieder etwas abgeflaut, aber es gab immer noch einige Autofahrer, die sich auf diese Weise Luft verschafften…  
  
„Idioten…“ murmelte Sherlock herablassend. „…erbärmliche, kleine Idioten…!“  
  
„Sie sind frustriert – sie bringen so ihren Ärger zum Ausdruck, protestieren dagegen, dass sie so eingeschränkt werden…“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
  
„Aber sie erreichen nichts damit!“ beharrte Sherlock.   
„Das wissen sie – …okay – sagen wir – die meisten von ihnen wissen es… Aber es ist ein Ventil für ihren Ärger, ihre Nervosität. …etwas wie…ein Ritual…“  
  
Er drehte sich abrupt zu mir um. „Macht es DICH nervös, John…?“  
Oh, nein…mit dieser direkten Frage hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet…!  
  
Überrumpelt stammelte ich: „Naja, ich – doch…nervös macht mich das schon…wenn ich mir überlege, welche Macht er wohl haben muss…“  
  
„Ja…“ stimmte Sherlock seufzend zu. „…wie damals in Isfahan…seine Möglichkeiten sind... schier  – unvorstellbar…!“ Aus seiner Stimme schlug so etwas wie… – Sehnsucht,  – schlimmer noch: Verehrung…!   
  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft: „Darüber machst du dir Gedanken…? Dass er dich nicht mehr beachtet…?! …dass er unerreichbar für dich wird?“  
  
„Du verstehst mich also doch…“, stellte er wehmütig fest. „Ich… – MUSS ihn treffen…mich mit ihm – duellieren – mental …du verstehst…?“   
  
Mein Magen krampfte sich mit einem Mal schmerzhaft zusammen, so dass ich nach Atem rang…   
Verdammt…! Was erzählte er da…?   
Mir wurde richtig schlecht…ich begriff, dass ich gegen diese körperliche Panik verlieren musste, ich raffte mich auf und taumelte unkoordiniert in die Küche…  
  
...Gott...! Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht vor Angst umkippen...! Wie peinlich war das denn...!?   
Schwach und schwindlig stolperte ich gerade noch zur Spüle, ehe meine Beine völlig kraftlos unter mir wegknickten, eben noch rechtzeitig zerrte ich den Putzeimer aus dem Schrank, kippte die Lappen und Reinigungsmittel aus und übergab mich...Der herausschwappende Schwall an schlecht zerkauer Pasta erstickte mein Stöhnen.  
Krampfend und zitternd krümmte ich mich um den Eimer und hatte Mühe, mich über ihm zu halten.   
Eine fest verankerte Kloschüssel eignet sich für so etwas wirklich bedeutend besser…!  
  
"John, oh bitte! Nimm dich doch zusammen" hörte ich Sherlock  mich angewidert tadeln.  
  
...verdammte Scheiße...!  
  
Aber gegen diesen Brechreiz war ich absolut machtlos. Beschämt erinnerte ich mich an meine Reaktion auf das Verschwinden unserer Überwachungskamera in Isfahan… Anscheinend waren meine Nerven nach der Panikattacke gestern doch noch stärker angekratzt, als ich gedacht hatte…  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie Sherlock neben mir in die Hocke ging.   
„Hey…  
Ist ja gut…Dir passiert nichts…  
es ist nur ein Stromausfall – wenn auch ein ziemlich monströser, okay?   
Nicht aufregen…!“   
Er hatte ein beruhigendes Brummen angeschlagen und redete leise auf mich ein… aber mir entging sein herablassender Unterton nicht…  
  
Als der Anfall vorbei war, versuchte ich, meine Haltung zurück zu gewinnen. Aber es gelang mir kaum, mich aufzurichten, weil ich gegen diese Leibschmerzen fast nicht ankam.  
  
"Geht’s wieder?“ fragte mein Mitbewohner ausdruckslos.  
Ich nickte verbissen und versuchte, mich an der Spüle hochzuziehen, als eine neue Welle von Übelkeit und Schwäche in mir hochschlug.  
„…Sherlock…ich – “ weiter kam ich nicht. Als mein Körper erneut vorschnellte, fing Sherlock mich geistesgegenwärtig ab. Würgend wand ich mich in seinen Armen und er hatte Mühe, mich in Position über dem Eimer zu halten.  
„John… John, beruhige dich doch. Du bist hier in Sicherheit…“  
Der nicht enden wollende Brechreiz ließ mir kaum Gelegenheit, nach Luft zu schnappen. Mittlerweile dröhnte mir der Schädel, mein Magen schmerzte fast unerträglich.  
„Okay, John, kein Grund, sich zu schämen, es war wohl wirklich zu viel für dich…du brauchst ein paar Tage, um dich zu erholen…“  
  
Er gab sich jetzt redlich Mühe, Mitgefühl zu signalisieren, aber ich hatte mittlerweile wirklich mit Vernichtungsangst zu kämpfen, so sehr ich mir das auch selbst auszureden versuchte – ich musste ja nur genügend Luft bekommen – aber das war gerade ziemlich aussichtslos…   
  
Warum ließen die Krämpfe nicht nach…? Mein Magen musste eigentlich längst leer sein, aber das Erbrechen hörte und hörte nicht auf... Stattdessen wurde es von Mal zu Mal quälender…   
  
„Ruhig, durchatmen, John“, raunte Sherlock, als ich mich ein weiteres Mal keuchend gegen den Schrank lehnte…diesmal konnte ich nicht mehr verhindern, dass ich bei jedem Atemzug  gepeinigt aufstöhnte, wenn mein Zwerchfell mir den ohnehin höllisch schmerzenden Magen noch zusammenpresste…  
  
„John…? Kann ich irgendwas tun?!“ fragte mich Sherlock jetzt ratlos.  
  
Die Frage löste irgendetwas in mir aus…  
  
…da stimmte etwas nicht…!   
Mit meinen Symptomen stimmte etwas nicht…!  
  
Das Brennen…!   
Wieso brannte meine Mundschleimhaut und wieso hatte die Milch nicht das Mindeste daran verändert…?  
Und woher kamen diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen…?  
  
Und...:  
  
Wieso ließ der Brechreiz nicht nach…?  
…weil er zentral bedingt war…!!!  
  
  
Ein furchtbarer Verdacht keimte in mir…  
  
An der Tür…!   
Das war nicht Billy gewesen…!  
...und…war er nicht verdutzt stehen geblieben, als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte…? `  
– ohne zu bezahlen…?  
  
  
Das war keine Panikattacke, auch wenn ich mittlerweile wirklich Todesängste auszustehen hatte…!!!  
  
Wieder verschloss mir ein Schwall Magensäure den Kehldeckel…wenn dieser Krampf nachlassen würde, dann hätte ich vielleicht nicht mal eine Sekunde – …entweder zum Atem holen – oder für ein paar wenige Silben…  
Ich entschied mich für Letzteres, obwohl ich knapp davor war, ohnmächtig zu werden…machte mich bereit…passte den Moment ab…:  
  
„Gift…!"   
stieß ich hervor, dann noch: "…Moriarty…! ...nicht Billy..."   
Dafür reichte es gerade noch, dann zog sich mein Magen wieder zusammen.   
Sherlock sprang auf, ich schnappte mir gerade noch den Eimer, ehe er umkippen konnte und umklammerte ihn...   
  
"Was machst du?!" schimpfte ich verständnislos, als ich wieder sprechen konnte.  
  
"Den Hinweis suchen! Bei Moriartys Rätseln gab es bisher immer einen Hinweis...!“  
  
Siedend heiß schlug der Zorn in mir hoch: "Ein RÄTSEL? Es ist bloß ein Rätsel für dich...?!" schnappte ich noch, bevor es mich wieder erwischte.  
  
An meiner Seite kniete sich Sherlock auf den Boden. Er stützte meine Stirn in seine Hand und hielt mich aufrecht, indem er seinen Unterarm vor meinen Schultergürtel schob.  
"Du Idiot! Denkst du das wirklich!?" fragte er betroffen.   
Als der Brechreiz nachließ, kauerte ich mich schwer atmend an den Schrank und stammelte beschämt: "Verzeih mir...!"  
"Spar deinen Atem", befahl er grob. "Da ist nichts – nur der Brief von Angelo... – Verdammt, John! Du bist Arzt...! Was ist es...!?"  
"...Alkaloid... vielleicht – Cytisin...", brachte ich noch hervor, dann drehte sich mir wieder der Magen um  –  Sherlock stützte mich.   
Aber dann setzten einige leise elektronische Klänge ein...der Samsung-Klingelton...!?  
Sherlock holte blitzartig sein Handy hervor, – aber anscheinend hatte er selbst nach wie vor kein Netz!   
  
Mein Körper sackte zu Boden – Sherlock hatte mich fallen lassen und war aufgesprungen. Er verfolgte das verdammte, fremde Handysignal, während ich darum kämpfte, nicht in meiner eigenen Magensäure zu ersaufen...!  
Mühsam atmete ich gegen den Schmerz an und versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen...mittlerweile fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als hätte ich einen wirklich, richtig, fiesen Kater...was das Nachdenken auch nicht leichter machte...  
  
...ein Anruf auf einem Handy? Wie war das möglich...?   
War das der Hinweis? Der Hinweis von Moriarty...?   
Ich hatte Sherlocks polternde Schritte auf der Treppe gehört, er war hinunter gerannt, kurz darauf stürmte er wieder nach oben.  
"Im Briefkasten...! Kein Netz – Weckfunktion – gespeicherte SMS" erklärte er laut im Telegramm-Stil. "2. Könige 4. 38-41..."   
  
Ein paar Sekunden später landete er neben mir, blätterte in der Bibel und beleuchtete sie mit seinem Handy.  
"...wilde Reben...wilde Gurken...Tod ist im Topf..." warf er mir die Stichworte an den Kopf.   
"... Elisa rührt Mehl drunter – " schaffte ich grade noch, ehe ich erneut machtlos ertragen musste, wie sich mein geschwächter Körper aufbäumte... Sherlock warf das Buch von sich und packte meine Schultern. Als es vorbei war, lehnte er mich gegen den Schrank, ließ mich aber nicht los.  
  
"Kein Hinweis...", keuchte ich schließlich. "Diese Gurken bewirken Durchfall..."  
"Dann das Gegenteil...! – das Gegenteil von Mehl...?!?" herrschte mich Sherlock an und schüttelte mich durch…   
Ich versuchte, mein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen...  
"Kohle…!“ zischte ich stimmlos, dann packte mich schon der nächste Krampf.  
„WAS?! – John…!?“ Sherlock hatte mich verstanden, aber er konnte damit nichts anfangen. Doch bevor ich wieder sprechen konnte, brauchte ich Sauerstoff, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren – kostbare Sekunden verstrichen, in denen ich zwischen den nächsten Krämpfen einfach nur Atem schöpfen konnte.  
"John! Was meinst du?!" drängte mich Sherlock.  
„Holzkohle! Kamin!“ stieß ich endlich hervor und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Sherlock begriff, was ich damit meinte...!  
Als er mich behutsam auf die Seite legte und ins Wohnzimmer sprintete, wusste ich, dass er verstanden hatte. Anscheinend hatte er die Datei 'medizinische Kohle' auf seiner Festplatte doch noch nicht überschrieben...Gerne hätte ich ihm noch nachgerufen: 'Verbrenn' dich nicht!' Aber das konnte ich nicht mehr – ich hatte gerade genug damit zu tun, die nächste Portion Mageninhalt nicht zu aspirieren.  
Endlose qualvolle Sekunden lag ich vom Brechreiz überwältigt, hilflos zuckend in einer Pfütze aus Magensäure, Galle – und – wie ich nur vermuten, aber in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte – wohl auch Blut...  
  
"John? Bist du noch bei dir? Halt durch. Ich hab's gleich..."  
Ich hörte ihn kaum noch über das Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Dann spürte ich, wie er mich aufrichtete und dann seitlich gegen seine Brust lehnte, um die Hände frei zuhaben.  
  
"Warte...", hauchte ich rasch, bevor mir der nächste Krampf die Luft abdrückte. Spätestens jetzt kotzte ich ihn voll...  
  
"Okay...sobald das vorbei ist – halt dich bereit, das hier in deinen Magen zu kriegen" befahl Sherlock verbissen.  
  
Ehe ich nach Luft schnappen konnte, hatte er mir einen Henkelbecher zwischen die Lippen geschoben, und ich würgte gewaltsam das schlammige Gemisch aus zerstoßener Holzkohle und Wasser hinunter...  
  
  
Aussichtslos...  
  
  
Noch ehe der erste Schluck meinen Ösophagus passiert hatte, krampfte sich mein Magen wieder zusammen.   
  
"Verdammt, John...!" hörte ich Sherlock fluchen.   
"Wir versuchen's noch mal..." hörte ich noch, dann stürzte ich ins Bodenlose...  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"John…?  
  
John...Komm schon…!“   
  
Ich spürte eine leichte Ohrfeige…  
  
„Sherlock…“ krächzte ich.  
  
„Okay...tief durchatmen, hörst du...? Es sind noch mal ungefähr 60g, wenn du die bei dir behalten kannst, solltest du es schaffen...! – Hoch mit dir..."  
  
Ich war kaum aus meiner Ohnmacht erwacht, als er mich erneut aufrichtete.   
Ein Teil von mir war schon so weit, dass er sich nichts mehr anderes wünschte, als dass diese Quälerei endlich aufhören sollte – EGAL wie...!  
  
Es war zu spät...viel zu spät...über meiner Fehldiagnose war einfach zu viel kostbare Zeit verstrichen...trotzdem nahm ich das letzte bisschen Kraft zusammen und würgte die widerliche Masse herunter...  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"John...? .  
..geht's wieder besser...?" fragte Sherlock unsicher.  
  
Völlig erschöpft lag ich zitternd an seine Schulter gelehnt und rang mühsam hechelnd nach Luft. Mein Atemvolumen hatte sich dramatisch verringert. Meine Muskeln schienen förmlich abzusterben… Sherlock stützte mich, hielt meinen Kopf…seine warme Hand auf meiner Stirn verriet mir, dass ich Untertemperatur haben musste... Meine Arme und Beine hingen kalt und unbrauchbar an meinem Rumpf, weil sich mein Blut in Kopf und Leib konzentrierte – …ich war längst dabei in Schock zu fallen…!  
  
  
"...zu spät...fürchte ich..."  
  
"...sag' mir, was passieren wird....!" verlangte Sherlock.  
   
"...Schock... – A...temlähm... – ", flüsterte ich mit letzter Kraft.  
  
  
Dann nahm das Schwindelgefühl noch mal rapide zu, – ich begriff noch, dass mich Sherlock in Schocklage brachte...  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, spürte ich meinen Körper nicht mehr…   
  
….alles war kalt...  
  
…der Boden schlingerte unter mir, als läge ich an Deck eines Schiffes, das von einer aufgepeitschten See hin und her geworfen wird...  
  
…ich musste mich zu jedem Atemzug zwingen und bekam jedes Mal nur noch wenige Kubikzentimeter Luft in meine Lunge...  
  
  
Wirr überschlugen sich die Gedanken in meinem Kopf...  
  
  
  
"...Sherlock...?" stammelte ich.  
  
  
  
Keine Antwort...  
  
keine Berührung...  
  
Nichts...  
  
  
  
  
Er war weg...!  
  
  
  
…oh, Gott…?!!  
  
  
  
...Moriarty...!!  
  
Moriarty hat SHERLOCK…!!!  
  
  
  
Meine Ängste verklumpten sich zur unüberwindlichen Gewissheit und rissen mich hinab in ein schwarzes Loch...

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Zwischen Nacht und Tod**  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
„John, Hilfe ist unterwegs!“    
  
Plötzlich sah ich Sherlock neben meinem Körper auf den Knien landen und nach meinen Schultern greifen… –  
  
    …wieso, zur Hölle, sehe ich mich selber auf dem Fußboden liegen…?  
    …und wieso ist es hell, wenn die Neonröhren immer noch aus sind…?  
    … – Es ist neun Uhr Abends!  
  
    …Oh, Gott, das ist nicht gut, das ist überhaupt nicht gut…!  
  
    …Sherlock…?  
    …Sherlock, was passiert hier…?!?“ schrie ich panisch.  
  
Gleichzeitig sah ich, wie Sherlock meine Schultern drückte.    
"Du musst nur – "  
Er erstarrte, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
"...oh, Gott...!"  
Fassungslos legte er seine Hände an meine Schläfen und stöhnte:  
„John! Verdammt! Wach auf! Du musst atmen!"  
Dann riss er sich zusammen, legte seine Hand auf meine Brust. Ich spürte es nicht…anscheinend schwebte ich irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Küche, schräg über dem Tisch. Aber ich wusste, was Sherlock fühlte: Mein Herz schlug nur noch ganz schwach und langsam, aber die Atmung hatte bereits komplett ausgesetzt.  
  
"Ich Idiot...! Ich Idiot, – wieso habe ich so lange gewartet...?! – Mein verfluchter Stolz...!" stöhnte er.  
  
    …Sherlock, was redet du da?!  
    …Nimm dich zusammen! Du hast es schon einmal gemacht. Du kannst es!  
  
Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er umschloss meinen Kopf an der Stirn und unter dem Kinn mit den Händen, bog ihn zurück und begann meinen leblosen Körper zu beatmen...  
  
    …gut machst du das, Sherlock. Aber das wirst du nicht durchhalten – es kann Stunden dauern, bis die Atemlähmung nachlässt…!  
  
Nach ein paar Atemzügen unterbrach er seine Bemühungen. "John, bitte halt durch...! Nur ein paar Minuten, hörst du?" bat er. Dann fuhr er fort, seine Atemluft in meine Lungen zu pumpen.  
  
    …ein paar Minuten? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?  
    …Moment…! – Hilfe? Wo kannst du Hilfe angefordert haben? London ist ein einziges Chaos!  
  
Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf, tastete wieder nach meinem Herzschlag und stöhnte:  
"Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, was ich vorhabe...!" Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in den sonst so beherrschten Zügen, aber er gab nicht auf.  
  
    …Langsamer, Sherlock, du bist zu hektisch…! dachte ich.  
  
Einige endlose Minuten später, musste er abbrechen, lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und schloss die Augen. Ihm war sicher schwindlig geworden, seine Arme und Beine begannen zu kribbeln, weil er hyperventiliert hatte. Er wusste, er durfte nicht aufhören, aber er half mir nicht, wenn er nun selbst auch noch kollabierte… Irrsinniger Weise geriet ich nicht in Panik, als ich das sah. Aber mein Freund tat mir Leid: Er sah so gequält und verloren aus. Er würde hilflos und allein erleben müssen, dass ich ihm unter den Händen weg starb in dieser entsetzlichen Nacht…  
  
    …Mach dir kein Vorwürfe, Sherlock…! bat ich und hätte gerne den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt…  
    ...mich wenigstens irgendwie noch verabschiedet...  
    …und ihm gesagt, dass ich ausnahmsweise wahnsinnig froh war, dass er so gut wie nichts gegessen hatte…  
  
"Verdammt, beeil dich, Mycroft!" zischte Sherlock gepresst.  
  
    …Mycroft? Kann er wirklich Mycroft verständigt haben…?  
  
Dann sah ich, dass er tief und zitternd einatmete und sich erneut über mich beugte...  
  
  
  
 _"So war das aber nicht geplant, mein Lieber!" ertönt plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihm. Das harte, metallische Klicken einer Waffe, die entsichert wird, ist zu hören._  
 _Sherlock richtet sich abrupt auf –_  
 _"Moriarty…?!" ruft der Consulting Detective wie elektrisiert._  
 _"Gut geraten, Sherlock!" freut sich der Besucher._  
 _"Endlich treffen wir uns!"_  
  
 _Vergessen ist der Mitbewohner und Kollege, der vor ihm in seinem Erbrochenen liegt und mit dem Tode ringt. Ein kleiner Idiot. So erstaunlich loyal aber mit einem kaum mehr als durchschnittlichen Verstand gesegnet. Geradeheraus. Durchschaubar. Langweilig._  
  
 _"Ja, nicht war? Ich hätte nur zu gerne schon die Rolle des chinesischen Kellners selbst übernommen. Und das hätte ich wohl besser auch getan… Allerdings hätten Sie das nicht überlebt", erklärt der andere arrogant und fährt fort:_  
 _„Wissen Sie, was mir ausnehmend gut gefallen hat, bei unserem kleinen Spiel? Ihr Verhalten bei Ihrer Verhaftung. DAS hatte Größe...! Ja, das war ganz großes Kino! – Aber – nun ja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken…? Abstoßend fand ich, wie Sie ihren kleinen Assistenten da raus halten wollten – Sie sind doch wohl hoffentlich nicht wirklich so gefühlsduselig? Da wäre ich ehrlich enttäuscht…!“_  
  
 _Sherlock schließt die Augen. Nein…das liegt hinter ihm…! Endlich trifft er auf das andere Genie…! Das ganze bisherige Leben war nur Warten, Überbrückung, Vertröstung…nichts weiter…!_  
  
 _– Lass es ihn nicht merken! – denkt er – mach dich nicht so billig…! –_  
  
 _"Ich werde jetzt aufstehen und mich umdrehen – diese letzte Bitte werden Sie mir doch nicht abschlagen, oder?" fragt Sherlock in selbstbewusstem Ton._  
 _"Ich wollte Sie gerade selbst darum bitten", höhnt der andere höflich._  
 _Sherlock erhebt sich und wendet sich zugleich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu seinem Gegenspieler um. So lange hat er darauf gebrannt, ihm endlich gegenüber zu stehen, dass er fast vor Erregung bebt._  
  
 _Endlich…_  
  
 _Er wird nicht enttäuscht:_  
 _Der Andere ist hoch gewachsen und schlank, dabei von breiterem Körperbau als er selbst und noch mindestens einen halben Kopf größer. Ein wirklich stattliches Mannsbild… Er mag vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt sein – oder leicht darüber, das ebenmäßige, kantige, schmale Gesicht mit dem markanten Kinn wirkt ausgesprochen männlich und die Geheimratsecken lassen seinen kalten Ausdruck noch diabolischer erscheinen. Die Augen funkeln in einem unwirklichen Grün und die grauen Schläfen verleihen ihm eine undefinierbare, aristokratische Würde. Das kurze, zurück gegelte rabenschwarze Haar umschließt seinen perfekt geformten Schädel und bringt ihn gut zur Geltung. Er trägt einen schwarzen, schmal geschnittenen Anzug, ein Hemd in der dunkelroten Farbe venösen Blutes und ein dramatisches, ebenso rot gefüttertes, schwarzes Cape wallt von seinen Schultern bis knapp über die Höhe seiner Knie._  
  
 _„Nun, gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?“ fragt er siegessicher._  
 _„Originelles Accessoire…Ihr Cape“, schmunzelt der Detektiv, um nichts wirklich Anerkennendes sagen zu müssen. „Es hat etwas Verwegenes…“_  
 _„Nicht wahr? Ich finde, die Mode der Männer hat seit der prähistorischen Zeit über Jahrtausende hinweg so viel Eindrucksvolles zu bieten gehabt – aber in unserem Kulturkreis, die letzten 200 Jahre…? Ein einziger unaufhaltsamer, deprimierender Niedergang! So einfallslos und stupide…! Dabei kann etwas Fantasie den tristesten Alltag so ungemein bereichern…! – Und übrigens: Sie nehmen damit meinen nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt vorweg – …SO…! …nehme ich Sie natürlich nicht mit!“_  
  
 _Er richtet seine Waffe auf den Kopf des überraschten Detektivs – und drückt ab…ein zauberhafter Jingle ertönt und ein Regen wie von funkelndem Magnesiumfeuerwerk geht über Sherlock nieder. Der Schlafanzug – besudelt von Magensäure, Blut und aufgelöstem Holzkohlestaub – und der hellblaue Morgenrock verwandeln sich in einen schmal geschnittenen, weißen Anzug und ein blass blaugrünes Hemd, das die Farbe von Sherlocks Augen zum Leuchten bringt. Selbstredend erscheinen auch Strümpfe und Schuhe aus dem Nichts._  
  
 _„So sehen Sie mich? In …WEIß…?“ lächelt Sherlock überrascht. Sein Gesicht ist ungewöhnlich weich, gelöst – er ist wirklich völlig hingerissen, dass ihn sein Antagonist so glorifiziert…_  
 _Moriarty lacht…ein kleines, seeehr entspanntes Lachen. „Bis jetzt. Ja…durchaus. Aber ich weiß, es steckt viel mehr in Ihnen. Sie kennen doch vielleicht diesen Emanzenspruch –  Schlampenspruch? – ...wie auch immer: „Gute Mädchen kommen in den Himmel – böse Mädchen kommen überall hin…“ – Da ist was dran! Man hat einfach so unendlich viel mehr Möglichkeiten, wenn man alle Skrupel über Bord wirft. Aber nun lassen Sie uns hier verschwinden, bevor noch jemand unser Tête-à-tête stört…“_  
  
 _Moriarty schnipst mit den Fingern und die Küche von 221b versinkt in gleißend hellem Licht. Um die beiden Männer formiert sich eine Szenerie wie aus einem Science-Fiction Film…vielleicht der Erholungsbereich an Bord eines komfortablen Raumschiffs. Nur, dass keine Sternenflottenoffiziere da sind, um hier 3D-Schach oder was auch immer zu spielen…_  
  
 _„Stilvoll, nicht…?“, fragt Moriarty selbstgefällig. „Mein eigenes Design. Aber bevor wir uns hier …vergnügen, müssen wir noch Tacheles reden...“_  
 _Er schlägt die Arme ineinander und setzt demonstrativ einen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck auf:_  
 _"Sie haben meinen Lieblingsschauspieler ermordet!" sagt er anklagend. "Ich hatte noch so viel mit Scott vor! Das mit dem Knopf hat er doch ausgezeichnet hinbekommen, nicht wahr? Ich hätte zu gerne Ihr Gesicht gesehen, als Sie es bemerkten..." lächelt er spöttisch._  
  
 _Sherlock bemüht sich, seine Züge ausdruckslos zu halten und schweigt._  
 _Moriarty weiß, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat._  
  
 _"Auch um Kathleen ist es schade. Sie war sooo begabt – …aber leider diesem Halbhirn von Ken völlig verfallen. Obwohl sie ja ein wirklich reizendes Paar abgaben."_  
 _"Kathleen habe ich aber nicht getötet", korrigiert ihn Sherlock. "Ich nehme an, es war ein gewisser –  …Sebastian?"_  
 _"Gut, Sherlock, wirklich gut. Dann hat Ihr kleiner Kollege aber brav aufgepasst. Es gehört zu einer guten Unternehmensstrategie, zu wissen, wann man sich von einem Mitarbeiter trennen sollte. Aber das wissen Sie selbst. Sie haben Ihren kleinen Doktor sofort aufgegeben, als ich die Bühne betrat. Eine clevere Wahl. Ich wusste, dass Sie diese göttliche Chance erkennen und sie auch ergreifen würden!"_  
  
 _"Verraten Sie mir, wie Sie das gemacht haben? Ganz London lahm zu legen…?“ fragt Sherlock. Er wirkt fast wie ein verliebtes, durchgeknalltes Fangirl, das jeden Moment total ausflippen kann, und hängt schon jetzt an den Lippen dieses umwerfend gut gekleideten Teufels…_  
 _„Eines nach dem anderen, SHERLOCK – faszinierender Name übrigens – hab’ versucht, die Bedeutung zu googlen, bin kläglich gescheitert! Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, einen Namen zu haben, den niemand sonst hat! Was für ein Privileg! Sher…! Cher, mon cher…! Ich bin Ihnen in einigem Voraus…Ich habe – nun, bleiben wir bei der Bezeichnung: Ein Unternehmen. Sie arbeiten allein – naja, abgesehen von der kleinen Episode mit Ihrem Army Doctor – das zählt nicht. Das ist vorbei. Aber ich möchte mich mit Ihnen duellieren…mit Ihrer Cleverness! Nur wir beide – das wollen Sie doch auch…!“_  
  
 _Sherlock verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust und kontert: „Welche Trophäe erhält der Gewinner?“_  
 _„Ausgezeichnete Frage!“ lobt Moriarty selbstgefällig. „Nun…was würde…Ihnen denn Freude bereiten? Eine Million Pfund? Ein schottisches Schloss mit Gespenst…?“ Er lacht albern. „Oder was wirklich Spannendes…Unbezahlbares…! Dass ich Sie…zu meinem engsten Mitarbeiter mache? Wir gemeinsam wundervolle, geradezu galaktische Gaunereien durchziehen – oder doch…am Ende – die Rettung Ihres armseligen, kleinen Assistenten? Das wäre allerdings enttäuschend! Unsagbar enttäuschend! Ich meine, – Sie SIND doch über ihn hinweg, nicht wahr? Was immer Sie wollen – wenn Sie mich besiegen organisiere ich auch eine hübsche Tragödie für Sie. Ja, ich weiß bescheid…! Der Sex-Skandal bei den Royals…!“_  
  
 _Er lacht schallend._  
  
 _„Ach, zum Teufel…ich habe Tränen gelacht, als ich das las! Das ist ja so GÖTTLICH…!! Absolut hinreißend! – Oh, Mann…müssen Sie Ihren Bruder hassen…! Das gefällt mir! Sie sind der Kain des 21. Jahrhunderts! Einfach totschlagen geht ja auch viel zu schnell und beinahe schmerzlos! Das ist primitiv! Aber jemanden zu ruinieren! So richtig untragbar zu machen, so abgrundtief zu blamieren…! Ihn sein Gesicht verlieren zu lassen – alles, was ihm wichtig war…! Ha, das hat Klasse, das ist subtil – und… es ist nicht einmal strafbar, wenn man es geschickt anstellt… – Nun – zu den Regeln unseres Spiels! Nur wir beide – Gehirn gegen Gehirn…!“_  
  
 _Er hat plötzlich einen Stoß Karten in den Händen und mischt ihn virtuos und mit großer Geste wie ein klassischer Zauberkünstler._  
 _„Wissen Sie, wie die bigotten Spießer das hier nennen? Des Teufels Gebetbuch!“ Kein Zweifel, der Ausdruck gefällt ihm richtig gut. „Ein Landsmann von mir hat eine hübsche hochdramatische Ballade geschrieben, in der der Teufel Gott dazu herausfordert um Seelen zu pokern…nun…dieser Song entstand ein wenig vor Ihrer Zeit… Aber ahnen Sie, wer gewinnt?“_  
 _„Der Teufel offensichtlich“, antwortet Sherlock gelangweilt._  
 _„Oh, kennen Sie „Spanish Train“ von Chris de Burgh? Oder – ?“_  
 _„Es ist nur logisch – also vorausgesetzt, man nimmt Gott und den Teufel aus der klischeehaften christlich-abendländischen Vorstellung als real gegeben an: Dieser Gott würde niemals falsch spielen – aber der Teufel hätte bestimmt immer ein Ass im Ärmel!“_  
 _„Ganz genau! Sie spielen also Poker?“_  
 _„Wenn Sie’s mir erklären…“ antwortet der Detektiv entspannt._  
 _„Oh…“ macht Moriarty enttäuscht. „Wie bedauerlich! Was Ihnen da schon entgangen ist! Aber, Sie verstehen es sicher sofort! – Also: Sie kennen das klassische Kartenset. Vier Mal zwei bis zehn, Bube, Dame, König, Ass – das Ass steht gleichzeitig auch für die Eins. Und beim Poker sind alle Farben gleichberechtigt. Farben sind die vier Symbole – nicht etwa nur rot und schwarz. Das Ass ist die höchste Karte. Aber es zählt beim Poker immer… – naja fast immer – es gibt da ein paar seltsame Varianten – aber eigentlich geht es um sinnvolle Kombinationen von fünf Karten, die möglichst hochwertig, vor allem aber statistisch möglichst unwahrscheinlich sein sollen.“_  
 _„Das ist bei 52 Karten selbst für die Kleingeister der Generation „Taschenrechner“ ein Kinderspiel. Der Witz liegt doch wohl hauptsächlich beim bluffen“, kontert Sherlock arrogant._  
 _„Sehr richtig. Der Pokerpro spielt nicht die Karten – er spielt die anderen Spieler…!“ pflichtet ihm Moriarty bei und legt dem Jüngeren vertraulich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun, denken Sie, Sie sind ausreichend vorbereitet, mein Bester?“_  
  
 _„Die optimale – …Hand – so heißt es ja wohl..? – wäre demnach Zehn bis Ass in einer Farbe, wobei es egal ist, ob Pik oder Karo und darunter kämen alle anderen, niedrigeren Abfolgen, wie neun bis König in Pik – oder was auch immer. Dann: Vier von einer Sorte also zum Beispiel alle vier Asse. Darunter…Moment…! Die Kombination aus drei und zwei gleichen Karten, dann fünf einer Farbe, darunter eine lückenlose Fünferfolge in gemischten Farben. Der Rest versteht sich von selbst.“_  
 _„Schön. Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung beherrschen Sie offenbar wie im Schlaf. Nun zu der Variante, die wir spielen werden: No Limit Texas Holdem. – Zugegeben in dem Song wird Five Card Draw gespielt, aber ich bevorzuge Holdem. Jeder Spieler muss einen bestimmten Betrag setzen, der Erste zunächst nur halb so viel wie der Zweite – was natürlich jede Runde abwechselt. Dann erhält jeder Spieler zwei Karten und muss nun entscheiden, ob er spielen will, oder den bereits geleisteten Einsatz aufgibt. Der den kleineren Einsatz bringen musste, beginnt. Er muss nun mindestens so viel bieten wie der andere Spieler, er kann aber auch erhöhen, sogar alles setzen, dann muss der Andere natürlich nachziehen, wenn er die Hand nicht aufgeben möchte. Danach kommen drei Karten auf den Tisch, das sind die Gemeinschaftskarten. Die werden zu den zwei verdeckten Karten der Spieler kombiniert. Also angenommen, Sie hätten einen König und einen Buben und es kämen ein weiterer König und noch ein Bube auf den Tisch, dann hätten Sie schon mal zwei hohe Paare – so was kann man nicht wegschmeißen!“_  
 _„Allerdings ist Vorsicht geboten, wenn die drei Karten auf dem Tisch alle eine Farbe haben“, erklärt Sherlock lässig._  
 _„Schön, ja. Sie lernen schnell! Angenommen, das wäre so – aber Sie spielen trotzdem weiter. Dann kommt die nächste Karte: Ein Ass. Was nun?“_  
 _„Was ist mit den ersten drei Gemeinschaftskarten? Ist schon ein Ass dabei?“_  
 _„Gut. Gut mitgedacht. Ich könnte ein Ass haben, oder gar Ass König, Ass Bube – dann würde ich gewinnen.“_  
 _„Oder die restlichen zwei Asse.“_  
 _„Auch das. Und nun wird wieder geboten. Danach kommt die letzte Karte auf den Tisch. Welche würden Sie sich wünschen, Sherlock?“_  
 _„In diesem Fall einen weiteren König“, sagt der Detektiv sachlich._  
 _„Genau, dann schlägt Sie nur noch ein Fullhouse mit drei Assen und einem Paar oder der Vierling, der in dem Fall auch nur aus den Assen bestehen kann. Also spielen wir?“_  
 _„Sie haben noch nicht durchblicken lassen, was Ihr Gewinn wäre… Womit würde ich bezahlen? Mit meinem Leben?“ fragt der Detektiv leidenschaftslos._  
 _„Ach, Sherlock, mein Lieber, ich bitte Sie, wie plump wäre das denn – und welche Verschwendung Ihres Intellekts! – Aber nein: Wenn Sie verlieren, dann werden Sie mein Leibsklave und zugleich meine rechte Hand, …mein Erbe womöglich…wenn Sie mich nicht enttäuschen… Oder – um es altmodisch zu sagen und in lockerer Anlehnung an ‚Spanish Train’, mein Gewinn wäre Ihre Seele…“_  
 _„Okay. spielen wir!“ Sherlock spricht leise, doch seine Stimme vibriert vor Enthusiasmus._  
  
 _Aus dem Boden wächst ein länglich-ovaler Tisch mit grüner Filzbespannung, an einer der langen Seiten sitzt ein äußerst attraktiver weiblicher Roboter, bis zur Taille der Herzdame beim französischen Blatt nachempfunden, von da abwärts in farblich passendem grünen Slip mit roten Schleifen und weißer Spitze, Strapsen und roten High Heels. Moriarty macht eine – dramatisch-einladende Geste, bei der sich das Cape über seinem Arm wie ein Flügel spreizt. und Sherlock wählt das ihm nähere, schmale Ende des Tisches. Sein Kontrahent setzt sich ebenfalls auf einen der beiden halbhohen, ledergepolsterten Stahlrohrhocker, ihm direkt gegenüber. Vor jedem Spieler liegt ein rot und goldener Haufen…_  
 _„…Glückskekse?“ fragt Sherlock amüsiert._  
 _„Ein wenig unpraktisch, ich weiß. Man kann sie nicht stapeln. Aber ich liiiebe die Dinger…!“_  
 _„Und weshalb bestücken Sie sie mit seichten Drohungen und Bibelzitaten?“_  
 _„Hmmm“, brummt Moriarty genießerisch. „Das Alte Testament ist so wunderbar angefüllt von Gewalt, Betrug, Hass und den aller schamlosesten Übertreibungen, nicht wahr?“_  
 _„Verstehe.“_  
 _„Robby“, befiehlt Moriarty knapp._  
 _Robby sagt: „Heads Up. Small Blind: fünf Kekse – Big Blind: zehn Kekse.“_  
 _Moriarty schiebt zehn Kekse in Robbys Richtung – Sherlock fünf._  
 _Dann beginnt Robby zu mischen, fächert dann die Karten offen in einem akkuraten Bogen über den Tisch, dreht sie fast sofort wieder um, indem sie, die unterste Karte umschlägt, mischt erneut und teilt den beiden reihum nacheinander zwei Karten aus._  
 _„Nun, Sherlock, wollen Sie diese Hand spielen?“ fragt Moriarty, nachdem beide einen Blick in ihre Hole-Cards geworfen haben._  
 _Sherlock sieht ihn mit einem schiefen, genüsslichen Lächeln an, zwinkert ihm zu und sagt: „All in!“ Und dann schiebt er seine sämtlichen Kekse von sich._  
 _Aus seiner entspannen Haltung zuckt der Rücken des kriminellen Superhirns kerzengrade hoch. „Sind Sie sicher?“ fragt er sichtlich überrascht und bebend vor Erwartung._  
 _„Ich war mir nie sicherer!“ entgegnet Sherlock neckisch und schaut ihm verliebt in die grünen Augen._  
 _„Call!“ schmunzelt Moriarty hingerissen und schiebt ebenfalls seine sämtlichen Kekse zur Mitte… Er verschlingt den Consulting Detektiv förmlich mit den Augen: „Ich will sehen!“ sagt er – und irgendwie klingt es unanständig…_  
 _„Jetzt schon?“ fragt Sherlock gelassen._  
 _„Das ist so üblich – wir können schließlich beide nicht mehr aussteigen.“ Er deckt seine Karten auf: Es sind zwei Asse._  
 _„Logisch“, gibt Sherlock unterdessen zu und dreht lässig seine Karten ebenfalls um:_  
 _Pik Sieben und Herz Zwei._  
 _„Was?!“ schreit Moriarty. „Sieben-Zwei und dann auch noch offsuite – ? Eine schlechtere Starthand gibt es gar nicht!“_  
 _„Abwarten…“, sagt der Detektiv unergründlich._  
 _Die drei Karten des Flops werden in die Mitte des Tisches gelegt. Herz Acht, Karo Drei, Karo Zwei. Da sowieso nicht mehr geboten werden kann, folgt die Turn-Karte: Pik Dame und die letzte, die Riverkarte…_  
 _„Ace on the River!*“ triumphiert Moriarty freudlos: Nun hat er drei Asse und sein Gegenspieler nur das erbärmlichste aller Paare: Deuces… „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie es mir so einfach machen…!“ seufzt er: „Sie haben verloren…“_  
 _„Irrtum. Ihre hübsche Robby ist Ihre Komplizin. Es waren nur eine Sieben und zwei Zweien im Spiel. Ich habe es gesehen. Und die Starthände hatten Sie ihr auch einprogrammiert. Ein netter Trick, wenn auch nicht Ihr größter!“ lächelt der Detektiv ruhig._  
 _„Bravo! Und Sie wollten verlieren, weilll…?!“ fragt Moriarty aufs Äußerste erregt._  
 _„Ich wollte gewinnen: Sie. Und das habe ich. Als meinen Mentor, meinen Lehrmeister, meinen – geistigen Vater, wenn Sie so wollen. Denn SIE – sind der Beste.“_  
  
  
„SHERLOCK…!!“ schreie ich halb wahnsinnig vor Verzweiflung, dann löst sich alles auf und ich auch…  
  
  


 

  
**Mühsamer Kampf**

  
  
  
  
Lautes Geknatter über mir...  
  
„John. Ich weiß nicht, ob du irgendwas davon mitbekommst… Halt durch! Wir sind gleich da…  Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Dann wirst du an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen, hörst du?“  
  
  
    …Sherlock…?! Dem Himmel sei Dank…!  
    …was habe ich mir da bloß zusammen gesponnen…?  
  
    …wo…wo sind wir…?  
    …oh nein…! Nicht schon wieder…!  
  
Wieder schwebte ich im Raum, sah meinen Körper auf eine Trage geschnallt, leblos, bleich, mit blauen Lippen, die Züge schärfer, eingefallener als sonst vom Schock… Ein Notarzt kontrollierte den Puls an meiner Carotis und ein Sanitäter versorgte meine Lungen über einen Beatmungsbeutel mit Sauerstoff. Sherlock kauerte an meiner Seite, noch immer barfuss in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel und zitterte vor Kälte. Er hatte seine Hand auf meine Stirn gelegt, während er auf mich einredete – in der vagen Hoffnung, ich würde es vielleicht irgendwie mitbekommen. In der anderen Hand hielt er die Sig Sauer und neben ihm stand die Tüte von Angelos...  
  
„Reden Sie weiter mit ihm. Es beruhigt ihn“, ermutigte ihn der Arzt.  
  
Sherlock nickte.  
„John. Du hast es bald geschafft. Aber du musst noch ein paar Minuten kämpfen. Ich hätte früher Hilfe holen sollen. Es tut mir so Leid…“ Er klang ungewohnt verunsichert und ratlos.  
  
    ...ist schon gut, Sherlock. Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir beistehst, dachte ich.  
    Red' einfach weiter...  
  
  
  
    …ich bin noch da…mich gibt’s…  
  
…ging es noch diffus durch meine Gedanken  
…dann löste sich wieder alles in Schwärze auf…  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Piepsende Signalgeräusche...  
  
„…Herz arbeitet wieder“, meldete jemand.  
  
Ein großer, weiß getünchter Raum...  
  
Ich sah Sherlock auf und ab laufen, seine Schritte... von unregelmäßiger Länge und Geschwindigkeit – hastig, eckig, planlos... Immer wieder blieb er stehen, starrte dann in die immer gleiche Richtung. Mit angespannten Gesichtszügen. Keuchend. Noch immer den Revolver in der Rechten...  
  
    …Sherlock…?  
  
Ich folgte seinem Blick…  
  
Krankenbett, zwei Schwestern, ein Arzt, eine Ärztin, Überwachungsmonitor, Beatmungsgerät, Infusionen, Blutkonserve… – und mittendrin, irgendwie ziemlich verloren – mein Körper, reglos, intubiert, Schläuche in den Armen, die ausgebreitet auf der Matratze lagen…  
  
Die Elektroden des EKGs wurden mir erneut auf die nackte Brust geklebt...  
  
Ich bildete mir das nicht ein…das war wirklich... – ich wusste es plötzlich, weil meine Haarfarbe stimmte – ein Traum, eine Hallu hätten mich mir nicht mit diesem rotbraunen Ton gezeigt, den ich doch noch keine zwei Wochen hatte, und der mir immer noch völlig ungewohnt war...!  
  
Dieser…schräge Film, der hier ablief, war tatsächlich real…!  
  
  
    …das geht schief, dachte ich plötzlich. – Ich schaffe es nicht…!  
  
Ich sah zu und fühlte mich unendlich müde. Zu müde zum Denken…  
  
  
Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig – aber das war nicht ich, der da atmete – es war einfach nur die Maschine...  
  
  
  
Da begannen die Piepsgeräusche zu stolpern. Hektik kam in die Gruppe –  
  
  
Sherlock fuhr herum – die Hände zu Fäusten geballt…  
  
  
dann:  
Dauerton.  
Flatline.  
  
  
  
Wieder wurden mir hektisch die Elektroden von der Brust gerissen.  
  
Das seltsame Sausen, wenn sich im Defibrillator Spannung aufbaut...  
  
Dann die Warnung: „Weg vom Bett!“  
  
Die Ärztin hielt die Paddles an meinen Brustkorb und kurz darauf sah ich, wie mein Körper sich aufbäumte…  
  
  
  
Nichts…  
Ich hatte es gewusst: Ich schaffe es nicht…!  
  
  
  
„John!“ hörte ich Sherlock brüllen.  
  
Ich sah, wie er mit geweiteten Augen in Richtung des Bettes starrte, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, wie es schien…  
  
  
  
Der Kondensator des Defis wurde wieder aufgeladen…  
  
  
Wieder der Knall der Entladung…  
  
…mit dem alles verschwand…  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Kontrollsignale, gedämpfte Geräusche in der Ferne…  
  
„…John…“  
  
Von irgendwo – mein Name…ist das Sherlock…?  
  
  
Nicht lange…alles versinkt wieder…  
  
  
  
Ein paar Mal geht das so…ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft…  
  
Jedes Mal bleibe ich unter der Oberfläche des Schlafs, stoße fast an die Grenze zum Wachwerden, empfinde Unruhe, fast Angst…aber auch unüberwindliche Müdigkeit und drifte zurück ins Nichts...  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Mein Körper ist bleischwer und gefühllos, fast scheint er mit der Matratze verschmolzen zu sein…  
Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ich mich je wieder werde bewegen können…  
  
  
Aber ich weiß…ich bin da…es gibt mich noch…  
  
  
Der Kampf ist vorüber.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
…etwas verstopft mir den Hals. Der Atemrhythmus ist nicht meiner…!  
  
…zu langsam! …zu langsam! Viel zu langsam! Das reicht nicht…! denke ich panisch,  
versuche, schneller zu atmen – aber es geht nicht – irgendwie ist die Luft dafür nicht da... ich muss den Fremdkörper zu fassen kriegen und aus meinem Schlund ziehen, um endlich genug Luft zu bekommen… – aber jemand packt meine Handgelenke – ich bin zu schwach – mein Widerstand scheitert kläglich…  
  
„Nicht...! John, ganz ruhig, ist okay…“  
  
Meine Panik klingt ab…und ich bin auch viel zu erschöpft, um mich zu wehren.  
  
  
Wieder versinkt alles.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Durst…  
  
Grelles Licht.  
  
Mir ist kalt.  
Mein Abdomen wird abgetastet…dumpfer Druck…Spannung, ich spüre das eisige Metall eines Stetoskops auf meiner Brust…  
  
…werde auf die rechte Seite gedreht, wieder zugedeckt…  
…friere immer noch…  
– müsste ich nicht zittern?  
Vielleicht fehlt mir dazu einfach noch die Kraft…  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Ich versuche zu Atmen, aber mir bleibt irgendwie die Luft weg. Husten schüttelt mich –  
  
…hektisches Piepsen…! – direkt neben mir...  
  
…dann ein unheimliches Gefühl, das plötzlich durch meine Luftröhre nach oben rutscht – Würgen… – ein Anflug von Verzweiflung… – aber dann ist es auch schon vorbei.  
  
„Alles gut, John, langsam atmen. Du hast es überstanden...“  
  
Sherlocks Stimme ist weich und gleichzeitig rau.  
  
Es ist okay…sage ich mir – sie haben bloß den Tubus entfernt… – Das kennst du doch...  
  
  
Danke, Gott,…ein weiteres Mal…  
  
  
Allmählich finde ich meinen Atemrhythmus wieder…verspüre Erleichterung, als die Luft endlich wieder wie selbstverständlich den Weg in meine Lungen und wieder hinaus findet, die Reflexe, die Muskeln haben wieder normal zu arbeiten begonnen...  
  
…‚normal’, ‚selbstverständlich’…?  
‚Perfekt’ wäre das passendere Wort…!  
  
  
Ich versuche, die Lider zu heben…schaffe es nicht…ein paar Mal sticht weißes Licht in meine Augen, dann schnappen sie wieder zu…  
  
„Sherlock…“ ich höre meine eigene Stimme heiser krächzen…  
  
…und ein leises Seufzen direkt neben mir.  
„John..." Ich spüre eine Hand auf meinem Arm. "Du kommst wieder ganz in Ordnung. Schlaf jetzt…“  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Im Halbschlaf bekam ich mit, dass ich in einen Krankenwagen geschoben wurde und Sherlock an meiner Seite blieb.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Beim nächsten Mal gelang es mir, richtig wach zu werden. Zum Teil lag das am quälenden Durst und den Magenschmerzen, die ich langsam wieder spürte, die aber längst nicht mehr so heftig waren, nicht mehr so bohrend, stechend…mehr ein dumpfer Druck… dazu kam ein Muskelkater, den mir die Krämpfe eingebrockt hatten…  
  
Ich lag auf der Seite, als ich die Augen aufschlug – und da saß er...  
  
„Hallo, Sherlock“, begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd und musste feststellen, dass meine Stimme noch nicht so recht tat, was ich von ihr wollte. Im Übrigen brannte mein Schlund als bekäme ich eine üble Angina… Scheiß Intubationsschlauch…warum erfindet da nicht mal jemand was…?  
  
„John. Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Geht wieder. Noch ziemlich schwach“, gestand ich. „Du warst wirklich die ganze Zeit bei mir…danke!“ stellte ich ergriffen fest und mir versagte fast die Stimme.  
  
„Das deduzierst du aus meinem Aufzug, richtig?“ fragte Sherlock, müde lächelnd.  
  
„Richtig, …Cinderella…“ zog ich ihn auf. Er trug immer noch den Morgenrock und den verdreckten Schlafanzug mit Flecken von Magensäure, Galle, ziemlich viel Blut und – gräulicher Pampe, von der Holzkohle, die er aus unserem Kamin zusammengesucht hatte. Es war nur eine Decke dazugekommen, die ihm jemand übergehängt hatte. Die Waffe hatte er vor mir verborgen, aber diesmal war ich es, dem der Geruch auffiel...  
  
„Leider kann ich es nur deduzieren… – zeitweise... – “ Ich stockte. „Ich bin noch mal kurz zu mir gekommen – in der Küche – und war allein… – Oh, Gott! Ich dachte, Moriarty hätte dich entführt oder so etwas…“  
„Ich war nicht mal eine Minute weg, John!“ beteuerte er. „Als ich zurückkam, hast du nicht mehr geatmet…“  
  
„Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich weiß, dass du nur ganz kurz weg warst…ich…ich hab’s... gesehen…“ gestand ich bedauernd. Dass meine Angst dadurch zunächst nicht verschwunden war, sondern erst recht seltsame Blüten getrieben hatte, sagte ich ihm nicht...  
  
„Du hast – WAS?“ schnappte Sherlock verblüfft.  
  
„Du hast mich beatmet – du warst dabei zu hektisch, hast hyperventiliert, musstest eine Pause einlegen – und irgendwie hattest du wohl bei Mycroft einen Hubschrauber bestellt… Du hast vermutet, dass ich im Schock kein Gefühl mehr in den Armen habe, und deshalb die Hand auf meine Stirn gelegt... Zwei Herzstillstände, kurz hintereinander…?“ Ich hielt inne, weil ich merkte, dass ich mich überanstrengte – nicht zuletzt wegen der Aufregung…  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, John…! Das hast du alles mitbekommen?“ stöhnte Sherlock betroffen. Ich hatte ihn selten so überrumpelt gesehen.  
  
„So was hatte ich vorher auch noch nicht…“, gab ich zu.„…es war irre. Ich stand buchstäblich neben mir, sah mich da liegen, von außen – wie im falschen Film...“ Ich unterlegte meine Worte mit einem leichten, flapsigen Lachen, um es herunter zu spielen. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich nicht erschrecken wollen...  
  
„Wie hast du Mycroft verständigt?“ fragte ich, um ihn abzulenken. Er hatte wirklich schon genug Aufregung gehabt…  
  
Aber Sherlock sackte ein Stückchen in sich zusammen und gestand beschämt: „Er hat mir diese Signalpistole aufgenötigt. Schon vor Jahren… Die Munition ist eine Sonderanfertigung, die einen grün-violetten Feuerball erzeugt. Ich hatte es... fast verdrängt…“  
  
Ich verstand… – er war bestürzt darüber, beinahe etwas aus seinem Gedächtnis getilgt zu haben – nur wegen dieses Bruderzwistes – das nun die letzte Rettung gewesen war…! Und dann war das auch so typisch Mycroft...! Na, klar – es gab eine ganz spezielle Signalmunition especially designed für Sherlock...! – '...ich sorge mich um ihn...unablässig...' – Oh doch, das stimmte... Und: Ja, ganz sicher hatte der Holmes-Clan auch ein Familienwappen...  
  
„Sherlock…!" stieß ich hervor. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, du hast mich beatmet, bist nicht von meiner Seite gewichen... – diese Geschichte hat mich doch auch auf dem völlig falschen Fuß erwischt – ich dachte anfangs auch, ich hätte einfach massive Angst vor diesem Ausnahmezustand, wäre geschockt, durch diese Machtdemonstration. Und – ja, es war ja auch unheimlich, gruselig...! Ich hab mich bemüht, die Symptome zu ignorieren, um ja nicht wieder in eine Panikattacke zu rutschen, oder so was… Du hast alles richtig gemacht… Das war – das war sehr gut, wirklich…!“ Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
  
„Streng dich nicht an, John“, bat er leise, dann stand er auf, ich hörte Flüssigkeit in ein Plastikgefäß rinnen. Dann hielt er mir den Schnabelbecher hin.  
  
„Wird’s gehn…?“ fragte er unsicher – anscheinend bereit, mir den Kamillentee auch einzuflößen, wenn nötig…  
  
„Schon okay“, behauptete ich, stütze mich auf den Ellenbogen und nahm ein, zwei Schlucke, bevor mir so schwindlig und elend wurde, dass ich mich wieder keuchend zurück sinken ließ… oh, Mann, war ich kaputt…!  
  
Als ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah ich mich um… Mein neues Krankenzimmer glich einer Kreuzung von Intensivstation und voll ausgestattetem Einraumapartment...  
  
„Ich bin ausnahmsweise mal froh, dass du praktisch nichts gegessen hast…“ seufzte ich lächelnd. „Was war Moriartys Nachricht? Du hast sie mir verheimlicht – es gab doch sicher eine zweite SMS? Oder mehr Text als bloß die Bibelstelle?“  
Sherlock blickte mich ernst an. „…’Hallo, Sherlock, jetzt gehst du aber wirklich zu weit, ob dich Angelo wohl zu einem Engel machen kann?’…“ zitierte er. Er sah mit einem Mal ziemlich abgekämpft aus.  
  
"Denkst du, es sind verwertbare Spuren auf diesem Handy?" fragte ich. Es war mir nicht wirklich wichtig, aber er sollte einfach das Gefühl bekommen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Und das war es ja auch...  
  
"Eher nicht. Und wenn, sind sie von dem Handlanger, der die Pasta gebracht hat..."  
  
...hoffentlich hat er diesen Billy nicht umgebracht, dachte ich...  
  
„Du musst müde sein“, stellte ich fest.  
„Nur eine schlaflose Nacht. Du wirst dich erinnern, dass ich die Nacht auf den Donnerstag ein paar Stunden geschlafen habe…“, sagte er, als sei das schon eine Überdosis an Ruhe für ihn… Nun, ich würde ihn jetzt nicht darauf festnageln, dass ihm die Aufregung doch ziemlich zugesetzt hatte…  
  
„Wie…wie spät ist es überhaupt…?“ fragte ich.  
„Neunzehn Uhr siebzehn…“ Ich konnte es kaum glauben.  
„Aber… Freitag – hoffe ich doch!“ platzte ich heraus – dann fiel mir mein Termin ein…verpasst…! – Oh, nein, wie das wieder aussieht…!  
„Doch, doch. Freitag“, versicherte mir Sherlock lächelnd.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich – und obwohl Sherlock nicht hinsah – versteiften sich sofort seine Schultern und ein missmutiger Ausdruck verunstaltete augenblicklich sein Gesicht.  
  
Und es WAR Mycroft. Im üblichen Dreiteiler. Kühl, souverän –...und irgendwie unsagbar nervtötend...!  
  
„John. Willkommen unter den Lebenden. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Sie mal eine Kugel für Sherlock abfangen – nicht, dass er einen Vorkoster braucht…“  
„Geht mir genauso, Mycroft“, konterte ich kühl – und: wahrheitsgemäß…!  
„Willst du dich nicht endlich ein bisschen frisch machen und dir etwas Anständiges anziehen?“ fragte er Sherlock pikiert.  
„Schon gut, Sherlock – du willst sicher längst raus aus diesem Dreck“, sagte ich. „Danke, dass du es so lange ausgehalten hast. Das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen…aber ich bin jetzt wirklich soweit okay…also… – “  
„Was John meint ist: Du kannst dich trotz deiner altruistischen Anwandlung jetzt mal wieder um dich kümmern!“ erklärte Mycroft, der anscheinend das „Elend“ nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte…!  
  
Sherlock erhob sich – hoheitsvoll – und es gehört viel dazu, sich in derart besudelter Nachtgarderobe auch nur annähernd würdevoll zu bewegen...! Er murmelte Mycroft noch etwas zu, während er an ihm vorbei in das angrenzende Bad ging.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn schon in Ruhe“, tadelte ich Mycroft sanft. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet – obwohl der Anschlag natürlich ihm galt! Das war erst mal genug Aufregung…! –  
Nun, worüber wollen Sie wirklich mit mir reden, Mycroft?“ fragte ich, während das Rauschen der Dusche einsetzte.  
„Sie haben Sherlock einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt“, erklärte er ohne echten Vorwurf.  
„Th! – Nun, das war nicht meine Absicht!“ stellte ich defensiv fest.  
„Mein…Angebot steht nach wie vor, John. Nachdem Sie ja mittlerweile wissen, dass ich kein kriminelles Superhirn bin… Übrigens, das mit Ihrem Termin, den Sie heute Morgen versäumt haben, ist in Ordnung… Ich war so frei, mich darum zu kümmern…“  
„Nun, nach Isfahan…“, murmelte ich ungerührt… „…ist das wohl das Mindeste…!“  
  
Keine Ahnung – woher mir grade in diesem Moment die Frechheit kam…  
  
„Sie sind sauer!“ sagte ich aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus. „Sie haben nie damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock einen solchen Notruf jemals wegen eines anderen Menschen absetzen würde!“  
  
Ich sah seine Gesichtszüge für einen Sekundenbruchteil entgleisen – und wusste: Ich habe recht!  
  
„Er…hat Sie keine Sekunde alleine gelassen…wollte sicher gehen, dass diese 'Stümper' von Ärzten, Ihnen den Intubationsschlauch nicht in die Speiseröhre schieben und dergleichen…“ erklärte Mycroft. „Also: Völlig übertrieben!“  
„Nicht wirklich…“, sage ich lässig – „…kommt immer wieder mal vor…oft genug tödlich…“  
„John…“ begann Mycroft gewichtig. „…verstehen Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch…!“  
„Ach…?“ stichelte ich: „Gäbe es Grund dazu…?“  
„Okay – das hab’ ich wohl verdient…“, stellte die britische Regierung zu meiner Überraschung fest…  
„Also, schön, Mycroft: Worum geht es wirklich?“ fragte ich.  
„Tja… Ich hatte gehofft, Sie beschützen ihn – nun…das tun Sie zwar – und mit… großem Einsatz, das ist mir schon klar…aber… Was denken Sie, was das sollte? Dieser Totalausfall, das Gift. Reines, isoliertes Cytisin übrigens – aber dazu noch was völlig Neues! Wir analysieren das noch. Sherlock hat die restliche Portion mitgebracht – allerdings ist da nicht viel drin. Ich hörte, diese Pasta wird in einem Gefäß geliefert – Sie haben wohl die obere Hälfte erwischt."  
"Möglich. Ich hab die Pasta auf die Teller verteilt, Sherlock trug sie ins Wohnzimmer – es ergab sich wohl so. Er hatte grade mal eine Gabel voll verzehrt, dann kam Ihr Anruf...danach hat er nichts mehr gegessen...glücklicherweise... – Ich...denke, es war eine Machtdemo, eine Drohung – natürlich bietet so ein Totalausfall auch massig Spielraum für ...Plünderungen und so..."  
"Alles richtig – so weit... Aber die Hauptsache übersehen Sie."  
"Und wenn…! Durchaus möglich. Ich bin vor ein paar Stunden fast drauf gegangen, ich finde, es ist grade nicht der Zeitpunkt, auch noch logische Höchstleistungen von mir zu verlangen...", konterte ich genervt.  
"Ich will Ihnen ja auch keinen Vorwurf machen – aber Sie erinnern sich an den Granatwerfer auf 219...?  
  
Anscheinend wusste er, dass ich es wusste...  
  
"Diese – Demo für die Schutzgelderpressung?" fragte ich also. "Moment – Sie denken... Sherlock sollte das Notfallsignal absetzen, weil Moriarty wissen wollte, ob und wie er Hilfe anfordern wird, was Sie unternehmen werden, wie Sie helfen und – jetzt ist dieser Stützpunkt hier aufgeflogen? Denken Sie das...?"  
  
Mir blieb die Luft weg und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Hätte gar nicht erwartet, dass Sie es so fix begreifen..." Dass ein Lob so herablassend klingen kann...!  
  
"...deshalb die Verlegung...", murmelte ich und versuchte, mich wieder zu beruhigen. Natürlich...Sherlock war das völlig klar gewesen. Deshalb hatte er auch den Revolver mitgenommen...! Und er hatte brav getan, wozu Moriarty ihn hatte bringen wollen, weil ich sonst nicht überlebt hätte...  
Verstört dachte ich an meine absurde Halluzination über ihn und Moriarty und mich überfielen gleichzeitig Angst und unsagbare Scham.  
  
"Ich will niemandem einen Vorwurf machen, John. Sherlock hat es inkauf genommen, in diese Falle zu tappen, um Ihr Leben zu retten. Ist ihm ja auch egal, ob ein Stützpunkt verbrannt ist oder nicht. Aber die Frage ist: Was macht Moriarty eigentlich daraus? Wird er dieses Haus abfackeln? Oder einfach beobachten...? Gar – infiltrieren? – John, ich will einfach, dass Sie sich im Klaren darüber sind: Das...sind – lassen Sie es mich so sagen... Das ist keine alte heile-Welt-Krimiserie, das sind keine flüchtigen Episoden: Das hat alles Konsequenzen! – Wir haben anscheinend einen Superschurken verärgert. Das lässt er nicht auf sich sitzen!"  
  
"Habe ich nicht ziemlich genau das Gleiche gesagt?" schimpfte ich. "Mittwoch vor einer Woche? Erinnern Sie sich? Kurz bevor Sie mich aus Sherlocks Zimmer geworfen haben – was übrigens ganz sicher nie wieder vorkommen wird – jedenfalls nicht, wenn es ihm so schlecht geht!" brüllte ich ihn an.  
In meiner Wut hatte ich mich völlig verausgabt. Während ich nach Luft rang, hörte ich kaum, wie Mycroft kleinlaut zugab, das ich vollkommen recht hatte.  
Dann packte er meine Schulter und beschwor mich: „John, um Himmels Willen, Sie dürfen sich noch nicht so aufregen…!“  
  
"Ich soll also Sherlock davon abhalten, sich weiter mit Moriarty zu befassen", folgerte ich, als ich mich endlich wieder halbwegs erholt hatte.  
Mycroft seufzte schwer. "Ich will nicht, dass er weiterhin dessen Zorn erregt! – Wir hier, kriegen das irgendwie in den Griff – und das auch nur mit Verlusten – aber – " Er brach ab und wirkte mit einem Mal völlig überfordert.  
  
"Mycroft...ganz ehrlich..., ich verstehe das – aber...Sherlock ist...ziemlich fasziniert von Moriarty – ich fürchte, ich habe einfach nicht das Potential, ihn da zu bremsen – so sehr ich das möchte... – ich meine, es geht ja nicht einfach nur um Intelligenz – dieser ...Kerl ist einfach von der Logistik her ein paar Nummern zu groß für Sherlock! Er ist schlicht in der Überzahl! – Das ist mir doch klar...“  
  
Meine Kraftreserven waren jetzt wirklich erschöpft...ich schloss die Augen und rang nach Atem...mir war schwindlig, obwohl ich unbeweglich im Bett lag...  
  
"Schon gut, John. Ich weiß, dass Sie noch sehr angeschlagen sind...aber ich musste Ihnen das jetzt sagen, Sherlock sollte das nicht mitbekommen. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie..."  
  
Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und seufzte: "Schon gut... ich verstehe das..."  
  
Unterdessen wurde die Dusche abgedreht.  
  
Mycroft sagte kein Wort mehr, blieb einfach an meinem Bett sitzen.  
  
Nach einer Weile klappte die Tür.  
Ich öffnete die Augen.  
Sherlock.  
Nasses Haar, rasiert, Hemd, Hose und Sakko von Mycroft – waren zu weit, ließen ihn noch hagerer aussehen..., Weste und Schlips hatte er wohl verweigert...Und er kam auf Socken…  
  
"Du bist immer noch hier?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll seinen älteren Bruder. "Verschwinde endlich – John ist noch völlig erschöpft. Du regst ihn nur unnötig auf! Übrigens sind mir – wie du weißt, deine Schuhe zu klein…"  
  
Mycroft gehorchte – er hatte mir ja auch genug gesagt...genug, dass ich das nächste Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde...  
  
„Gute Besserung, John“, hatte er mir noch gewünscht und im Hinausgehen leise ein paar Worte mit Sherlock gewechselt.  
  
Eine der Schwestern kam unterdessen herein. Sherlock folgte ihr misstrauisch bis an mein Bett.  
„Haben Sie Schmerzen, Dr. Watson?“ fragte sie mich.  
„Hauptsächlich von der Intubation“, gab ich zurück. „Aber ich muss ja froh sein, dass noch alle Zähne drin sind…“  
„Wie geht es Ihrem Magen? Sie müssen doch ziemlich viel Blut erbrochen haben.“  
„Fühlt sich jedenfalls nicht so schlimm an“, sagte ich.  
„Es soll morgen noch eine Gastroendoskopie gemacht werden. Um ganz sicher zu gehen. Sie bekommen ein Schmerzmittel für die Nacht.“ Sie verstellte jenseits meines Sichtfelds etwas an den Infusionen. Dann erklärte sie spitz: "Ich vergifte ihn schon nicht, Mr. Holmes." und gab mir schließlich die Klingel in die Hand.  
„Wir machen jetzt die Übergabe an die Nachtschicht. Schlafen Sie gut.“  
„Danke. Schönen Feierabend“, sagte ich.  
  
Sherlock setzte sich wieder zu mir.  
„Womit hat dich Mycroft genervt?“ knurrte er.  
„Hat er nicht“, erklärte ich knapp.  
"Ich sehe doch, dass du am Ende deiner Kräfte bist – und wieder blasser als noch vorhin", brummte Sherlock.  
"Wir sprachen darüber, dass Moriarty nun das Gebäude kennt, das der Hubschrauber angesteuert hat...", gab ich zu.  
"Daran solltest du jetzt nicht denken, John. Versuch zu schlafen", befahl er sanft.  
  
Mir fielen ohnehin fast schon wieder die Augen zu.  
  
Unausgesprochen blieb, dass Sherlock selbst hier um unsere Sicherheit fürchten musste, schließlich war ich noch vor wenigen Tagen von MI6 Agenten, die womöglich sogar auf Moriartys Gehaltsliste standen, verschleppt und gefoltert worden... Er würde hier kein Auge zutun, sondern aufpassen, dass niemand versuchen konnte, mich im Schlaf zu ersticken.  
Und spätestens nach der morgigen Untersuchung würde er alles daran setzen, mich mit nachhause zu nehmen, egal wie geschwächt ich noch sein würde...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Von der Schwierigkeit, nachhause zu kommen...**

 

  
  
  
Ich konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten und eigentlich hätten die totale Erschöpfung und das Analgetikum dafür sorgen müssen, dass ich praktisch übergangslos in Tiefschlaf fiel. Aber ich war nach all der Aufregung und den ungebetenen Informationen und Aufträgen, die mir Mycroft aufgebürdet hatte, so entsetzlich aufgewühlt, dass ich nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Zu wissen, dass Sherlock an meiner Seite wachte, hätte eine Beruhigung sein müssen, aber es machte mich nervös, dass er allem und jedem gegenüber total misstrauisch mit dieser Aufgabe so völlig alleine war. Die Sorge und das ungewohnte Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit über fast 24 Stunden hinweg hatten ihm doch arg zugesetzt. Zwar hatte Sherlock bei Mycrofts Aufkreuzen seine übliche ablehnende Haltung an den Tag gelegt – wohl auch nicht zuletzt, weil es ihm zutiefst unangenehm gewesen war, ihn um Hilfe bitten zu müssen – aber er hatte nun dessen Anwesenheit genutzt – sicher nicht so sehr, weil er diesem Schnösel zugetraut hätte, mich zu beschützen, sondern, weil er davon ausging, dass niemand in Mycrofts Gegenwart versuchen würde, mir etwas anzutun, wobei sicher während dieser Minuten auch dessen Leibwache vor der Tür postiert waren.  
  
  
Ich lag also mit geschlossenen Augen im Halbdunkel meines Krankenzimmers, wohl wissend, dass ich nicht in der Verfassung war, Sherlock vormachen zu können, dass ich schlief, denn dazu war mein Atem immer noch zu hektisch. Der Detektiv hatte sich inzwischen der Tür gegenüber auf der anderen Seite meines Bettes postiert, so dass er neben dem Infusionsständer saß und sowohl die Tür, als auch mich im Auge haben konnte; der große Wandspiegel zeigte ihm außerdem das Fenster.  
  
"John?" fragte Sherlock schließlich. "Es ist offensichtlich, dass du ohne Beruhigungsmittel nicht schlafen kannst – aber wie können wir sicher sein, dass nicht doch jemand versucht, dich falsch zu medikamentieren...?"  
"...wenn dir dazu schon nichts einfällt...", antwortete ich lächelnd. "Ich werde schon noch einschlafen…", versicherte ich.  
"...weil die Erschöpfung schließlich stärker sein wird, als deine Nervosität", versetzte er. "Du bist außer Gefahr...", behauptete er in beruhigendem Ton.  
  
"...Du brauchst den Revolver nicht vor mir zu verstecken. Ich weiß längst, dass du ihn mitgenommen hast...", widersprach ich ihm.  
Im nächsten Moment konnte ich hören, wie er ihn auf den Nachttisch legte. Dann spürte ich seine Fingerspitzen an meinem Handgelenk, wo er meinen viel zu raschen Puls ertastete, den er ebenso gut auf dem Monitor hätte ablesen können.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das EKG auf Moriartys Gehaltsliste steht", spöttelte ich lächelnd.  
"Du musst dich beruhigen, John. Du brauchst dringend Schlaf", seufzte Sherlock – fast hätte man diesen Unterton als – ‚bekümmert’ beschreiben können…  
  
Irgendwann dämmerte ich doch noch weg, aber ich schreckte in dieser Nacht mehrfach hoch...mal weil ich glaubte, den Dauerton zu hören, der die Nulllinie signalisierte oder plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, ins Bodenlose zu stürzen oder mich übergeben zu müssen... Mindestens zweimal packte mich die Angst, einfach weil es dunkel war und ich die Augen öffnen musste, nur, um Gewissheit zu haben, dass es hier keinen Stromausfall gab...  
  
Sherlock sagte dann jedes Mal so etwas wie: "Es ist alles in Ordnung, John, schlaf wieder ein…" Er hatte sich diesen beruhigenden Tonfall irgendwie „draufgeschafft“ so wie ein Theatermensch etwas einstudiert, was man ganz bestimmt immer mal wieder gebrauchen kann – da war ich mir mittlerweile sicher – auch wenn er wohl tatsächlich wollte, dass ich zur Ruhe kam…  
  
"Wie lang hat dieser Totalausfall eigentlich gedauert?" verlangte ich schließlich zu wissen.  
"Damit habe ich mich noch nicht auseinander gesetzt", sagte der Detektiv in einem Tonfall, als hätte ich ihn gefragt, wann er zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte...  
  
Horrorszenarien drängten sich mir auf, ich erinnerte mich an das Hupkonzert, das aufeinander prallende Blech...Wie viele Opfer musste diese Aktion schon gefordert haben, ohne zusätzliche Verbrechen von Moriarty? Einfach durch Panik, durch Herzinfarkte, Kältetode, Unfälle...?  
  
"John. Du hilfst niemandem damit, wenn du dir ausmalst, welche Folgen dieser Anschlag hatte..."  
"Woran erkennst du, was ich denke?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Du guckst immer so, wenn du z.B Katastrophenmeldungen liest, oder Berichte über Kampfhandlungen in Nah-Ost und ähnliches im Fernsehen siehst. Mitgefühl mit Unbekannten. Das muss doch ziemlich hinderlich sein. Kommt das bei dir automatisch oder zwingst du dich dazu, dich in die jeweilige Situation hinein zu versetzen?" wollte er wissen.  
"Gute Frage, schätze ich...", antwortete ich verwundert. "Hängt wahrscheinlich davon ab, ob ich schon ähnliches erlebt habe, oder noch nicht...Ich fürchte, ich bin grade nicht in der Verfassung für solche Fragen...Erinnere mich demnächst daran, wenn ich wieder diesen Blick drauf habe, ja? – Und jetzt versuche ich mich in die Situation von jemandem zu versetzen, der dringend schlafen sollte...", beschloss ich ironisch.  
  
Irgendwann fiel ich tatsächlich erneut in unruhigen Schlaf…  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, blinzelte ich zu Sherlock hinüber. Er lehnte in seinem Sessel und war schließlich doch eingeschlafen. Kein gutes Zeichen, dass er sich nicht wach halten konnte, das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Das bleiche Gesicht schien mir einen etwas gequälten Ausdruck zu tragen. Meine Einschätzung, dass ihn diese Geschichte doch ziemlich mitgenommen hatte, war wohl leider richtig gewesen…  
  
Dann geschah etwas so Surreales, dass ich zu träumen glaubte: Der Wandspiegel glitt absolut lautlos zur Seite…! Hatte ich Halluzinationen…?!  
Eine Krankenschwester stieg durch das offene Viereck, eine aufgezogene Spritze in der Hand und – auf Strümpfen…! Ich war starr vor Fassungslosigkeit…sah sie näher kommen…, den Arm nach meinem schlafenden Freund ausstrecken…  
  
„Sherlock!!!“ schrie ich panisch, warf mich – vom Adrenalin aufgepeitscht – auf den Nachttisch, entsicherte die Sig Sauer und brüllte: „Fallenlassen!“  
  
Sherlock war unterdessen aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt, hatte sich, ehe ihn die Nadel erreichte, gerade noch den Arm der Schwester geschnappt und zerrte sie zu sich herunter, so dass ihr Gesicht dem seinen gefährlich nahe kam. „Schreien Sie und Sie sind tot!“ zischte er. Nun hielt er ihr selbst die Spritze an den Hals.  
„Was wird passieren, SCHWESTER, wenn ich Ihnen etwas von Ihrer eigenen Medizin verabreiche? – John, wollen wir es ausprobieren?“ fragte er, maliziös lächelnd.  
  
Würde er wirklich…!? Wollte er so was wie „guter Cop/böser Cop“ spielen? Ich konnte nicht mal klar sehen und lag keuchend halb im Bett, halb auf dem Nachttisch, auf den ich mich gestürzt hatte, um an den Revolver zu kommen.  
„Wenn es einfach tödliches Gift ist – und kein Wahrheitsserum, verlieren wir eine wertvolle Informantin!“ gab ich zu bedenken – selbst ziemlich verblüfft über so einen klaren Gedankengang in dieser irren Situation…  
„Gut. Gut mitgedacht, John…“ Er holte aus und ließ seine Handkante in ihr Genick sausen. Als sie zusammen gesackt war, wechselte seine Haltung komplett – er stürzte förmlich auf mich zu, nahm den Revolver aus meinen zitternden Händen und fragte: “John! Bist du in Ordnung?!“ Ich nickte matt und er half mir zurück ins Bett, wo ich mich entsetzt zusammen kauerte und ihn einfach nur anstarren konnte.  
  
„Wir bleiben keine Sekunde länger hier!“ fauchte Sherlock aufgebracht. Er war bleich vor Zorn, zerrte sein Handy heraus und begann darauf herum zu hacken.  
Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut – aber was die Umsetzung anging, hatte ich meine Zweifel.  
  
„Was hast du vor?“ fragte ich und war keineswegs verwundert, als ich keine Antwort erhielt. „Bist du denn sicher, dass das Chaos in London wirklich vorüber ist, dass wir überhaupt durchkommen?" hakte ich nach.  
Sherlock gefror mitten in der Bewegung und starrte mich entgeistert an. Oh, nein…! Er musste wirklich durcheinander sein, wenn er das nicht bedacht hatte…! Doch inzwischen meldete sich der angewählte Gesprächsteilnehmer.  
„Mycroft! Es gab einen Anschlag! Wer kam auf die Idee, John in einem Zimmer mit einer Einwegspiegeltür unterzubringen?! Was denkst du, wie viele Maulwürfe du HIER hast!? – Nein! – Nein, ich will, dass du deinen eigenen fetten Arsch hierher bemühst und diese Mata Hari mit ihrer Spritze einkassierst! – Spritze, ja! Und vor allem, vermassel die Analyse dieser Injektion nicht! – Und: Wie sieht’s aus in London – kommen wir mit einem Taxi in die Baker Street? – Was – ! Klappe, Mycroft! Ich will nur wissen, wie die Verkehrslage ist! Vielleicht bekommst du ja wenigstens das hin. Ich brauche Kleidung für John und einen Rollstuhl!“, bellte Sherlock angewidert in sein Black-Berry. Dann setzte er sich ungewohnt schwerfällig zu mir auf die Matratze und visierte die Schwester an.  
Ich zwang mich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.  
„Alles okay, Sherlock?“ fragte ich und legte eine Hand auf seinen mir zugewandten Rücken, der mir ungewohnt steif schien und gleichzeitig bebte.  
„Alles okay“, flüsterte er rau. Er sah sich zu mir um: „Danke, John…“  
„Jederzeit wieder, wenn ich kann…“, versicherte ich.  
  
Nach einer Weile klopfte es. „Sherlock? Ich bin’s – wir kommen jetzt rein…“, erklang Mycrofts sonst so geschmeidiger Tenor angespannt.  
Er erschien mit zwei Bodyguards, einer Schwester mit Rollstuhl und Anthea mit Kleidung. Während die Schwester erschocken zusammen zuckte, weil Sherlock immer noch die Sig Sauer auf die Tür gerichtet hielt, sah Anthea nur gelangweilt und etwas vorwurfsvoll auf die Waffe und legte die Kleidung auf die Sitzfläche.  
"Nehmen Sie sie mit. Und lassen Sie das da analysieren!“ Sherlock sprach direkt die Leibwächter an. "Anthea, Sie warten mit den Herren vor der Tür. – Und Sie…können gehen!“ fauchte er die Schwester an, die den Rolli gebracht hatte. “Mycroft…nimm Platz…Bruderherz!“ Er richtete die Waffe auf seinen Bruder…! Ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. – Gut, es war wohl nur Show und er war natürlich auch furchtbar verärgert und verständlicherweise hatte er jetzt jedes Vertrauen in Mycrofts Leute verloren – aber verdammt! – das war seine Familie!  
„Setz dich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Hände auf den Kopf.“  
„Sherlock…“, begann Mycroft.  
„Schnauze! – Ich bin es so Leid!“ fauchte Sherlock angewidert.  
  
„Sieh zu, dass du die Schläuche loswirst – kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ wandte er sich dann an mich – der Ausdruck in seiner Stimme hatte sich um 180° gedreht...  
„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?“ fragte ich und fühlte mich völlig überfordert.  
„Es ist Samstag – wenn es dir schlechter gehen sollte, kann ich Mike oder Molly oder auch Bill Murray Bescheid sagen – es wird schon gehen!"  
"Sherlock! Alle diese Menschen hatten vorletzte Nacht ebenfalls mit dem Totalausfall zu kämpfen – die haben alle ihre eigenen Probleme!“ versuchte ich ihn umzustimmen.  
„Aber ich bin sicher, von denen wurde keiner vergiftet!“ versetzte er.  
Ich gab es auf.  
"Okay…hilf mir hoch, Sherlock", seufzte ich.  
Er stützte mich, so dass ich mich aufsetzen konnte. Ich versuchte, zu ignorieren, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und zog die Infusionen aus dem Venenkatheter.  
„Okay…dreh dich um, ja?" Er trat zu Mycroft und wechselte einige leise Worte mit ihm, die ich nicht verstand.  
Ich entfernte den Katheter, wurschtelte mich in die Hosen, ohne wirklich aufzustehen und zog das Oberteil über, danach war ich schon schweißgebadet vor Anstrengung…  
"Sherlock? Ich fürchte, ich brauche Hilfe mit den Socken und den Schuhen… – mir wird bestimmt furchtbar schwindlig, wenn ich das selbst versuche…“, bat ich.  
Er fuchtelte nur mit dem Revolver herum und sagte: „Na, los doch, Bruderherz…!“  
Mycroft gehorchte. Oh, Mann, das war krass! Er tat mir tatsächlich Leid in diesem Moment – nicht so sehr, weil er meinen Kammerherrn spielen musste, sondern, weil sich Sherlock ihm gegenüber so aufführte! Mycroft kam zu mir rüber, ging in die Hocke und sah mir entschuldigend in die Augen. Er wusste, dass ich gerade mehr für Sherlock getan hatte als er selbst – und auch, dass ich ihn nie so gedemütigt hätte…  
Dann wandte sich Sherlock an mich: „Worauf wartest du? Leg die Arme um meinen Nacken…“ Ich gehorchte und er hob mich in den Rollstuhl und deckte mich zu. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe verdonnerte er – wie ich schon befürchtet hatte – die britische Regierung itself, mich zu schieben…  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, aber es war eisig kalt und ich begann fast augenblicklich zu zittern, als wir das Gebäude verlassen hatte…  
Das Taxi kam...Sherlock bezahlte – und schickte es weg. Mycroft schien nicht überrascht und schob mich gehorsam die Straße entlang, wir bogen zweimal ab. Plötzlich sprang Sherlock auf die Fahrbahn – mir stockte der Atem, als ich sah, dass er sich einem Taxi in den Weg geworfen hatte und ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien! Bremsen quietschten, eine Hupe plärrte los – ganz knapp vor Sherlock kam das Taxi zum stehen. Mycroft lenkte nun auch meinen Rollstuhl auf die Straße. Sherlock ignorierte den schimpfenden Cabbie und bot stattdessen dem Fahrgast 50 Pfund, damit er ausstieg. "100?" fragte dieser geistesgegenwärtig zurück. Zu meiner Überraschung ging Sherlock ohne weiter zu feilschen darauf ein. Hinter dem Taxi wurde bereits heftig gehupt und gerufen. Während sich der Fahrgast mit dem unverhofften Geldsegen aus dem Staub machte, bezahlte Sherlock dem Cabbie die abgebrochene Fuhre und Mycroft bugsierte mich neben das Taxi. Mit Sherlocks Hilfe schaffte ich es irgendwie, in den Fond zu kommen und wickelte mich schlotternd in die Decke.  
Anscheinend befanden wir uns in der Vorstadt von Watfort, wie ich den Verkehrsschildern entnehmen konnte. Im Rückspiegel sah ich noch, wie Mycroft den leeren Rollstuhl einfach stehen ließ und versuchte, ein Taxi zu bekommen… wahrscheinlich war uns ein Wagen mit den Bodyguards gefolgt, die ihn aufpicken würden.  
Als Sherlock neben mir auf die Rückbank glitt, zitterte ich immer noch vor Kälte und biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht klappernd aufeinander schlugen. "Drehen Sie bitte die Heizung auf", sagte Sherlock ohne weiteren Kommentar, langte über mich rüber und schnallte mich fest.  
Auch als sich die Fahrgastzelle schon deutlich aufgeheizt hatte, fror ich immer noch vor Erschöpfung. Sherlock musterte mich besorgt, sagte aber nichts.  
Je näher wir unserem Ziel kamen, desto deutlicher zeigte sich uns das Ausmaß der Verwüstung, das Moriarty mit seinem üblen Streich angerichtet hatte: Autowracks, teilweise ausgebrannt, herrenlose verbogene Zweiräder aller PS-Klassen, umgefahrene Verkehrsschilder, eingeschlagene Schaufensterscheiben, verwüstete Vorgärten. Und am allerschlimmsten: Die vielen, vielen Stellen mit Blumen, Kerzen bzw. Grablichten, zum Teil mit Holzkreuz, Foto oder auch Stofftieren…! Es war noch schlimmer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte und ich fühlte mich unwillkürlich an Krieg erinnert! Moriarty hatte die Stadt wahrlich ins Chaos gestürzt. Man sah nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße, so als hätten sich die meisten verängstigt in ihre Wohnungen verkrochen. Ich hätte schreien können! Was hatte er nur aus unserer Stadt gemacht! Ein lähmendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überfiel mich und ich merkte plötzlich, dass ich zu keuchen begonnen hatte.  
"John, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Sherlock leise. "Sieh dir das doch an", hauchte ich geschockt. "Nichts...nichts ist hier in Ordnung! – Die ganze Stadt ist traumatisiert...!"  
Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm. "Beruhige dich, John, da ist nichts, was sich nicht reparieren ließe..."  
Entsetzen schüttelte mich. "Du – hast keine Ahnung…! Das...das verstehst du nicht", widersprach ich atemlos.  
Die Straßen waren zwar wieder ganz gut passierbar, aber bei dem Gedanken an das, was ich nachher in den Online-News wohl zu lesen bekommen würde, krampfte sich mir das Herz zusammen.  
Ca. 20 Meilen und ca. 20 Minuten später mussten wir die Baker Street erreicht haben, aber es schien mir viel länger, weil mich diese Szenen richtig schockten.  
Sherlock zog mich aus dem Taxi, meine Beine fühlten sich schwach und kalt an und ich suchte am Autodach Halt, während er zahlte.  
"Stütz dich auf mich, John", befahl Sherlock sanft.  
Irgendwie schafften wir es zum Haus – und dann kam die Treppe in Sicht... – und ich dachte nur – ...wie…? Komme? Ich? Da? Rauf…?  
  
  
"...langsam...Sherlock", bat ich, zitternd vor Anstrengung.  
Nach ein paar Stufen sah ich praktisch nichts mehr,...blieb keuchend stehen und stieß flüsternd hervor: "Warte...! Ich kann nicht mehr…!"  
Aber es war schon zu spät, so sehr ich auch nach Atem rang, so sehr ich auch gegen die Schwäche ankämpfte, ich konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten.  
"John?" hörte ich Sherlock noch alarmiert fragen. Meine Muskeln verloren alle Spannung und mich überkam Panik als mein Körper völlig entkräftet zusammensackte, dann spürte ich noch, wie er mich auffing. "Hab' dich", beruhigte er mich, bevor ich ganz das Bewusstsein verlor...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
People might talk…  
  
  
  
  
Schwäche, Übelkeit, Herzjagen. Magenschmerzen...  
  
  
Ich erwachte mit einem Stöhnen und rang nach Luft. Ich fühlte mich so elend und kraftlos – ...mein Blutdruck musste total im Keller sein...  
  
  
"John...? –  
  
John, sag' was!  
Du bist doch wach...?"  
drängte Sherlock ungeduldig.  
  
"Sherlock...", keuchte ich. "Es… – geht gleich wieder..."  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln, wagte aber nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, weil ich irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, mir würde wohl schwindlig werden, wenn ich das versuchte...  
  
Sherlock seufzte: "Bleib ganz ruhig liegen. Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du wirklich wieder ansprechbar bist. Ich hatte ja schon befürchtet, dass du kollabierst, aber du hättest dich doch nie und nimmer freiwillig von mir vom Taxi ins Haus tragen lassen", erklärte er dann in fast gewohnt herablassendem Ton.  
  
"Gewiss nicht", grinste ich, hob meine schweren Lider und lächelte ihn an. "Danke...danke, fürs Auffangen...hatte echt für einen Moment Schiss, ich falle rückwärts die Treppe runter...", gestand ich.  
  
Er lächelte fahrig zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Du siehst immer noch ganz elend aus. Was ist mit deiner Atmung? Hast du wieder Schmerzen?"  
  
"Das Schmerzmittel ist praktisch abgebaut. Gastritis, Typ C. Leicht zu merken. C wie chemisch bedingt", erklärte ich ihm in einer seltenen, irrationalen Anwandlung von Klugscheißerei...  
  
"Was kann ich tun?" fragte er – ungewohnt bescheiden.  
Sherlock hatte mich in stabile Seitenlage gebracht, – was ja an sich richtig war, aber nun hatte ich Mühe, meinen rechten Arm unter meinem Rumpf nach vorne zu bekommen. Doch natürlich durchschaute der Detektiv meine fruchtlosen Bemühungen und richtete mich geschickt und ziemlich behutsam so weit auf, dass ich den Arm nach vorn ziehen konnte...  
  
"...danke...", flüsterte ich, etwas überrascht. Ich brachte nur kurze, flache Atemstöße zustande, weil mein Magen es schlicht nicht duldete, dass ihm das Zwerchfell noch weiter auf die Pelle rückte. Unbewusst hatte ich mich halb zusammengerollt, die Knie etwa auf Höhe der Taille – eine Schonhaltung, um die Spannung in meinem Abdomen möglichst gering zu halten.  
Während ich wieder die Augen zu machte und mich darauf konzentrierte, genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen, fühlte Sherlock meinen Puls. "Denkst du, du wirst den Eimer noch mal brauchen...?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
Ich nickte nur und spürte, wie die Matratze zurückfederte...  
  
Als ich die Augen aufschlug, verschwand Sherlock gerade aus meinem Sichtfeld.  
  
Geschockt zuckte ich zusammen: Mein Blick fiel direkt auf das bunte Periodensystem der chemischen Elemente...!  
  
Das hieß ja... –  ?!  
  
Oh.  
Mein.  
Gott.  
  
  
Ich lag wirklich in Sherlocks Bett...!  
  
  
  
  
"Nein, jetzt guck nicht so, John! Hätte ich dich etwa in den zweiten Stock schleppen sollen? Und es ist doch viel praktischer, du logierst hier, wenigstens bis du wieder halbwegs bei Kräften bist...", erklärte Sherlock, als er durch die Badezimmertür wieder hereinkam und den eben ausgespülten Eimer abstellte.  
Die Wortwahl war unauffällig, aber der arrogante Unterton fehlte diesmal völlig.  
  
  
Ich schämte mich:  
Einerseits, weil es mir tatsächlich peinlich war –  
zum anderen aber hauptsächlich noch viel mehr, weil es mir peinlich war, dass es mir peinlich war, denn er hatte natürlich vollkommen recht...!!  
  
  
"Lass das Mrs H nicht mitbekommen..." jaulte ich trotzdem zwiespältig und vergrub mein Gesicht hinter meiner rechten Hand. Ich hätte auch beide genommen, aber der Venenkatheder lag links noch...  – und....ja, Scheiße, den würde ich wohl wirklich noch brauchen...!  
  
  
"Was glaubst du wohl, wer mir die Türen geöffnet und das Bett frisch bezogen hat, nachdem ich dich vor dem Kamin in Schocklage gebracht hatte...", gab er trocken zurück und setzte sich wieder zu mir.  
"Moment Mal…?" ächzte ich alarmiert.  "Wie lange war ich weg?"  
"Achteinhalb Minuten", antwortete Sherlock ernst.  
"Das ist nicht gut...", bemerkte ich beunruhigt...  
  
"Mike ist unterwegs", lächelte er seufzend.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
Na, großartig...! Nicht nur dass Mrs Hudson gesehen hatte, wie mich Sherlock Holmes über die Schwelle in sein Schlafzimmer trug...! Nun würde auch noch mein alter Kumpel Mike, der edle Stifter unserer seltsamen WG, in den Genuss kommen, mich in dem Doppelbett des exzentrischen Detektivs vorzufinden...!  
  
"Was...hast du ihm erzählt?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nur das Nötigste."  
  
  
Ein Alarmton signalisierte das Eintreffen einer SMS.  
Er sah nach: "Mycroft hat mir das medizinischen Protokoll deiner Therapie gemailt. Ich muss nachsehen, ob ich das Mike so lesen lassen kann, aber wahrscheinlich hat sich Mycroft schon darum gekümmert, dass es nichts mehr enthält, was der Geheimhaltung unterliegt..."  
"Denk' an diese unbekannte Substanz, von der er noch geredet hat", gab ich dumpf zu bedenken. "…vielleicht gibt es neue Erkenntnisse..."  
Bei dem Gedanken, es könnte jetzt immer noch ein unbekanntes Gift, einer Zeitbombe gleich, in meinem entkräfteten Körper lauern, wurde mir noch flauer...  
Ich hörte, dass Sherlock seinen Laptop holte, ihn öffnete und wie die Tastatur unter seinen flinken Fingern leise zu klappern begann.  
"Ou…! Faszinierend! Es hat sich vollständig zersetzt…! Nicht mehr nachweisbar...!!" erklärte er starr vor Bewunderung.  
"...sie haben es WIEDER vermasselt..." knurrte er dann abfällig.  
  
Mich dagegen überwältigte die Erleichterung beinahe, so dass ich ein schwaches Ächzen nicht zurück halten konnte...  
  
"John? Fühlst du dich schlechter?"  
Ich spürte, wie er sich wieder zu mir setzte.  
"Zumindest ...sollte es mir dann ...auch nicht länger schaden können...", seufzte ich mit zittriger Stimme  und  versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Dann fühlte ich, wie er mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seine hilflose Geste beruhigte mich etwas. Aber Schmerzen und Übelkeit schienen immer noch zu zu nehmen.  
  
Nach einer Weile war ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür zu hören. Sherlock stand auf und öffnete. "Ich habe einen Kamillentee gekocht...", hörte ich Mrs Hudson flüstern. "Wie geht's ihm denn?"  
  
  
"Hallo, Mrs Hudson", murmelte ich heiser.  
"John, was machen Sie denn nur für Sachen...!" jammerte sie bedauernd.  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und grinste schräg. "Und – 'wo waren Sie, als das Licht ausging?'… Margaret Garrison…?", witzelte ich, indem ich den Titel einer alten Filmkomödie mit Doris Day zitierte.  
Sie seufzte lächelnd: "Gott sei Dank überhaupt nicht in London, das muss ja grauenhaft gewesen sein –  "  
Sie verstummte. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihr durch den Kopf ging, dass mich die Horrorgeschichten zu sehr aufregen würden. "Naja, wir werden Sie schon wieder aufpäppeln, mein Lieber, jetzt erholen Sie sich erst mal etwas – und Sie wissen ja: Ich lasse Sie gewiss nicht verhungern…", sagte sie dann.  
  
…und ich dachte nur: …gehen Sie raus…! Bitte, gehen Sie bloß raus...! denn ich fühlte, dass ich mich gleich würde übergeben müssen...  
  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Ich packte noch japsend den Rand der Matratze und zog mich bis an die Bettkante. Der Schmerz, mit dem sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte, raubte mir fast wieder die Sinne...  
  
„John…!“ Sherlock war sofort an meiner Seite, positionierte den Eimer und stützte meine Stirn in seine Hand, Mrs Hudson gab ein klagendes “Ach, John, Sie Ärmster!“ von sich.  
  
Als ich schließlich halb ohnmächtig, keuchend und wimmernd vor Schmerzen wieder zusammensackte, streichelte sie über meinen Rücken. Sherlock nahm meinen Puls und fragte: „John…? Geht’s einigermaßen…?“  
Ich nickte, noch ganz außer Atem…  
  
  
„Wie sieht es aus?“ fragte ich, als ich wieder halbwegs Luft bekam.  
„…wie – Kaffeesatz…?“ beschrieb Sherlock unsicher.  
„Dachte ich mir“, seufzte ich. „Lass es stehen, bis Mike da ist…“  
„Um Gottes willen, John“, Sie brauchen einen Arzt...“ stöhnte Mrs. Hudson.  
„Schon gut, Mrs H., ist unterwegs…“ murmelte ich. Anscheinend konnte sie im Gegensatz zu Sherlock mit der Symptomatik eher etwas anfangen…  
„Ich geh’ runter, dann kann ich euch den Arzt gleich raufschicken“, entschied Mrs Hudson praktisch und eilte hinaus.  
  
  
„John,…das... geht doch jetzt nicht von vorne los…?“ fragte Sherlock und versuchte, ruhig und sachlich zu klingen, aber für seine Verhältnisse konnte man das Ergebnis als „kläglich gescheitert“ bezeichnen.  
„Der Brechreiz bei der Vergiftung kam vom zentralen Nervensystem“, erklärte ich müde. „Die Magenschleimhaut wurde dabei überbeansprucht und von der Magensäure angegriffen. Das hier ist eine akute Magenschleimhautentzündung…“  
„Und…wie gefährlich ist das?“ hakte er leicht ungeduldig nach.  
„Nicht…so schlimm…“, wich ich ihm aus.  
„John“, sagte er genervt. „ich will wissen, ob Mike das HIER behandeln kann, oder ob es nur stationär möglich ist…!!!“  
„Kommt drauf an, ob sich die Magenblutung auch so in den Griff kriegen lässt…“, gab ich zu.  
„Dann…  – ist das…verdautes Blut“, schloss Sherlock. „Tut mir Leid, John, ich – “  
„Schon gut...! Du hattest ja recht, wir mussten da wirklich weg!“ beruhigte ich ihn. „Was wurde gestern gemacht…vorgestern…?“ fragte ich – alles hatte ich schließlich nicht mitbekommen…  
  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte: „…Infusionen, Erythrozyten-Transfusion, Kombinationsbehandlung von Cimetidin und Pirenzepin sowie eines H2-Blockers mit Antazida…“, zitierte er.  
  
Ich nickte nur. Okay, es war wohl keine OP nötig gewesen, trotz des dramatischen Blutverlustes – es war logischerweise die gesamte Oberfläche der Schleimhaut angegriffen – aber es gab eben keine nennenswerte Wunde, wie ein Magengeschwür…  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment klingelte es. Aber dann hörten wir auch schon ein Duett von leichteren und schwereren Schritte auf der Treppe: Mrs Hudson hatte Mike schon rein gelassen und eilte ihm voraus – für ihr Alter konnte sie recht agil sein – trotz der Hüfte...  
  
„Hinter der Küche, die rechte Tür…ich bin ja so froh, dass Sie da sind. Er sieht wirklich sterbenskrank aus…“, hörten wir Mrs Hudson.  
  
Sherlock stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
„Mike. Gut, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Ich hab hier den Bericht der Therapie – und... John musste sich eben wieder erbrechen, –  meinte, du solltest –  “  
„Schon, okay, Sherlock, danke. Wir zwei Mediziner bekommen das hin…du…willst dich sicher …umziehen…“, grinste ich.  
Sherlock sah mich an, die Andeutung eines Schmunzelns zuckte um seine Lippen. „Gute Deduktion, John… – bin gleich zurück…“  
Er verschwand im Bad.  
  
  
„Das…war ja… –  fast sozial…“, stellte Mike überrascht und amüsiert fest. „Ich hatte also recht! Er hat dich tatsächlich vergiftet...!“  
  
  
                         WAS!?!?!?!  
  
  
In mir schlug siedendheiß die Entrüstung hoch: „Spinnst du!?“ schrie ich ihn an. „ – das war doch nicht Sherlock!! Das würde er mir nicht antun! Niemals…!!! – Du bist ja völlig IRRE!!!“  
  
Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an Stamfords Einschätzung, Sherlock sei durchaus wissbegierig genug, sogar einen Freund mit einem unbekannten Alkaloid zu vergiften, um die Symptome zu beobachten, aber auch so durchgeknallt, dass er so ein Gift auch selbst einnehmen würde… –  aber nach diesen traumatischen Erfahrungen platzte ich fast vor Empörung...!  
  
  
„John! Um Himmels Willen, beruhige dich..! Tut mir Leid… – “, stammelte Mike entsetzt.  
  
  
Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, das Adrenalin hatte meinen schwachen Kreislauf aufgepeitscht. „Er… – hat mir das – Leben gerettet…“, keuchte ich. „…schon über ein halbes Dutzend Mal…Er hat mich mal aus der Schusslinie gestoßen und einen Streifschuss kassiert, er hat mich schon mal reanimiert, nachdem ich ertrunken war – und …das hier… –…das hier… – !!... Du weißt nicht, was du redest…!!!“  
  
Während ich nach Atem rang, war Stamford wohl zu fassungslos, etwas zu sagen.  
  
„John…tut mir Leid…“ stammelte er schließlich.  
  
  
  
  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich. Sherlock trug das Outfit, in dem er am Donnerstag nachhause gekommen war.  
„Mike – wie lange hast du Zeit, ich müsste eben was überprüfen…“, fragte er übergangslos.  
„Naja – “  
„Du willst bei Angelo reinschauen“, vermutete ich. „Ich hoffe, Billy oder wen er sonst geschickt hatte – ist okay…“ Sherlock sollte wissen, dass es für mich in Ordnung war. Er hatte sich gewissenhaft, ja sogar rührend um mich gekümmert und wirklich lange damit gewartet, sich die kriminalistische Seite dieser Geschichte vorzuknöpfen…  – und viel bringen würde es ja wohl sowieso nicht…  
„Genau…Ich bin bald zurück. Und – ich hab das Handy an…“  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ bat ich.  
Und dann sagte Sherlock etwas, das mich total verblüffte. Er sah sowohl mich an – als auch Mike und fragte:  
„Soll ich …irgendwas mitbringen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ace on the River -  
> Buch von Pokerpro Barry Greenstein


	21. Sherlocks Bett als Krankenlager und Mike als Hausarzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bei der Vergiftung ist John nur ganz knapp dem Tode entronnen und ist körperlich und seelisch noch sehr mitgenommen. Sherlock holt sich Dr. Stamford als Unterstützung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens: Ich versuche zwar alles, was ich hier schreib, so weit meine Zeit das zulässt auch zu recherchieren - aber eben auch nur im Internet. Und ich bin weder Medizinerin noch sonst eine Naturwissenschaftlerin, also don't take my words as gospel...

**Sherlocks Bett als Krankenlager und Mike als Hausarzt**

 

  
  
**Zwei Ärzte unter sich, eigentlich nur ein Thema – und die Schweigepflicht...**

  
  
  
"Das...war ja – strange...", stellte Stamford grinsend fest. "Sherlock fragt nie, ob er jemandem einen Kaffee mitbringen soll. Er räumt nie auf. Lässt jeden Arbeitsplatz als Schlachtfeld zurück – "  
"Mike, bring mich nicht auf die Palme!" flehte ich matt.  
  
Wir hatten Sherlock keinerlei Aufträge erteilt. Mike war ja grade erst in der Apotheke gewesen, und ich wollte, dass Sherlock so bald wie möglich wieder nachhause kam –  und essen… konnte und durfte ich sowieso noch nichts...  
  
"Entschuldige, – du hast sicher starke Schmerzen..." Der kleine, pummelige Mediziner sah sich um, und natürlich beschloss auch er, die Stehlampe als Infusionsständer zu verwenden.  
"...und mein Blutdruck ist mies", ergänzte ich gequält.  
"Da wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen", gab Mike zurück, der gerade geräuschvoll in seiner Tasche kramte.  
"Sei nicht so empfindlich, Mike! ...ich fühl' mich wirklich hundeelend...", gab ich zu und schloss die Augen.  
"Tut mir Leid, ich weiß...Die Schmerzen lassen gleich nach. – Hast du ihn deshalb förmlich weggeschickt? Weil du vor ihm nicht jammern wolltest?" mutmaßte Mike mitleidig, während ich ihn mit einem Fusionsbeutel hantieren hörte.  
"Auch... – er ist praktisch seit dem Ausbruch meiner Symptome in einer Art Ausnahmezustand. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er muss da jetzt wirklich mal raus..." Wie sollte ich Mike das erklären? Dazu fehlten mir die Worte und erst recht die Energie. Außerdem konnte ich schlecht durchblicken lassen, dass mich auf Sherlocks Notsignal hin das Eingreifen einer gewissen Grauen Eminenz unserer Regierung vor dem Tod gerettet hatte, nur damit wir anschließend beinahe MI-5-Maulwürfen zum Opfer gefallen waren…!? Sherlock war, was das Zwischenmenschliche anging, zu einer solchen Höchstform aufgelaufen, dass es ja schon über ein normales Maß hinausging! Aber obwohl er trotzdem recht rational blieb – für seine Verhältnisse, war er schon reichlich neben der Spur gewesen…! Ihn in Watford derartig ausrasten zu sehen, hatte mich wirklich erschreckt. Er hatte zeitweise ziemlich neben sich gestanden. Und wie er mich vorhin gefragt hatte, ob das jetzt alles wieder von vorn losginge, hatte er beinahe überfordert auf mich gewirkt...  
  
Aber unterdessen tat das Analgetikum seinen Dienst…  
Seufzend sank ich entspannt zusammen...so langsam konnte ich wieder leichter atmen.  
"John, du weißt schon, dass du eigentlich stationär behandelt werden solltest..." fragte Mike ernst, während er meinen Puls nahm.  
"Lass uns abwarten. Ich denke, die Blutung wird mit Protonenpumpenhemmer und Protrombin von alleine sistieren", schlug ich gelassen vor. Mike hatte mir ein Blutdruckmessgerät angelegt und pumpte die Manschette auf.  
"Sherlock meinte, ihr könntet in kein Krankenhaus – wird er jetzt langsam paranoid?"  
"Gewiss nicht! Oder was meinst du? Ist Cytisin in der Pasta etwa normal?"  
"Touché. Da ist was dran", gab Mike zu. Okay, nach diesem Totalausfall war es sowieso schon normal, Verschwörungstheorien zu entwickeln oder? Da musste man doch eher debil oder hochgradig naiv sein, wenn man das nicht tat…!  
"Du weißt schon, dass ich während der Blutdruckmessung eigentlich nicht reden sollte…?" stichelte ich grinsend.  
Mike seufzte: "O.K. Das kommt davon, wenn man unterrichtet und einem jeglicher Patientenkontakt fehlt, schätze ich..."  
  
Wir schwiegen also sicherheitshalber beide bei einer erneuten Messung und ich konzentrierte mich darauf, tief durchzuatmen. Von den Schmerzen war nur noch ein dumpfer Druck zurück geblieben. Das war schon mal eine unbeschreibliche Erleichterung…!  
  
"Oh, Mann…! 80 zu 40, Puls fast 130. Du kommst grade ganz knapp um einem Schock herum, wenn es ab jetzt bergauf geht – dir ist klar, was ich für einen Ärger bekomme, wenn du – "  
"Mach' dir nicht ins Hemd, Mike", unterbrach ich ihn. "Du wirst mich schon wieder hinkriegen…Lasst ihr am Bart's etwa immer noch den Schockindex ausrechnen? Der ist doch nun wirklich obsolet. Ich fand das damals schon Murks…!" Man teilt die Herzfrequenz pro Minute durch den systolischen Blutdruck. Das Ergebnis sollte zwischen 0,4 und 0,7 liegen, ab 1 sollte Schockgefahr bestehen… aber das war eine dusselige Faustregel für Leute, die keine Augen im Kopf haben…  
"Naja, wir machen es manchmal, um die ‚Generation Taschenrechner’ zu ärgern…“, grinste Mike.  
„Die sind wir ja wohl selbst, altes Haus. Die Kids heute rechnen mit ihren Handys…“, verbesserte ich ihn.  
„Du bist grade in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung, John. Ich denke, du kannst jede mögliche medikamentöse Unterstützung brauchen, was meinst du, Kollege?" seufzte er ernst.  
"Okay...tob' dich aus...das volle Programm, ich bin nicht in Stimmung meine eigene Therapie zu diskutieren...", gestand ich. "Allerdings – …keine Schlafmittel bevor Sherlock zurück ist..."  
"Nein, vorläufig müssen wir uns sowieso drauf konzentrieren, dass deine Magenblutung auch wirklich aufhört."  
Ich nickte müde und Mike machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Wieso redete ich überhaupt so viel? Ich war dazu eigentlich wirklich zu erschöpft und Halsschmerzen hatte ich obendrein – also: War es mir anscheinend ein echtes Bedürfnis…! Etwas Normalität…nach der Todesnähe? Einfach nicht über mich und meine Todesangst reden wollen…? …oder etwas – tja, wie sollte ich es nennen – ? …etwas „Auszeit von Sherlock“ war es nicht – im Gegenteil…ich wollte jemandem, der Sherlock…nun ja…relativ…gut kannte, sagen, wie – tja – wie fabelhaft er sich eigentlich angestellt hatte – so als – ja, was…? – als guter Samariter, als Freund…? …wollte jemandem sagen, dass das durchaus in ihm steckte, um ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, gegen all die Idioten, die ihn als Freak titulierten…!? Aber, wo hatte sich das all die Jahre verkrochen…!? Und vor allem…warum?! Dieser Frage würde ich wirklich nachgehen müssen…! Ich beschloss ernsthaft, Nachforschungen anzustellen…aber ich wusste, da würde ich wirklich irrsinnig behutsam vorgehen müssen…!  
  
"Dieser Totalausfall – wie war das überhaupt für euch? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich Mike nach einer Pause.  
"Ach… Ich war gar nicht da. Ich musste für einen Kollegen einspringen. War mit Molly und einer Forensikklasse seit Mittwoch auf Exkursion und bin erst gestern Mittag wieder zurückgekommen und gleich ins Bett gekrochen, Molly ist gleich im Bart’s geblieben. Sie haben noch Verstärkung von außerhalb angefordert. Muss schrecklich sein, was da alles passiert ist, in diesen paar Stunden…“  
Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass mich ein Schauer überlief und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß, ich hab’s auf der Fahrt hierher gesehen…!“ stöhnte ich.  
„John, entschuldige…! Aufregung ist jetzt wirklich Gift für dich…“  
„Gift ist was ganz anderes, glaub mir“, seufzte ich. „Wie war es für Moira und die Kinder? Sind sie noch nicht zurück?“  
„Die waren glücklicherweise auch noch nicht wieder da, weil meine Schwiegermutter inzwischen eine Bronchitis hat. Die Kleine hat ja sowieso noch Dunkelangst und flippt ohne Nachtlicht förmlich aus... Möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was das geworden wäre…! Hab’ seitdem erst mit zwei Nachbarinnen gesprochen, konnte es erst kaum glauben. Dachte, die dreht am Rad! Aber – …naja, andererseits hatte sie ja auch irgendwie wieder Recht: Strom, Netze, Funk…! Alles weg – auf einen Schlag? Gleichzeitig…? Wie soll man da nicht an Aliens denken…! Also, jetzt…Erzähl mir nur nicht, Sherlock hat schon eine Vermutung, wie das möglich war…?“  
  
\- …wenn du wüsstest…! -  
  
„Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, darüber zu diskutieren. Ich war vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht zu krepier’n… – naja, und ohne Sherlock wäre ich wirklich draufgegangen – aber ob er nicht nebenbei auch noch ein paar Hypothesen zu diesem irren Szenario entwickelt hat – ich weiß nicht…“, gestand ich.  
  
„…John…du machst mir jetzt echt ein schlechtes Gewissen…“, hörte ich Mikes Tenor leise jammern. „Ich meine, es mag ja sein, dass Sherlock dir schon ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet hat – aber vor allem scheint er dich ständig überhaupt erst in Lebensgefahr zu bringen! Was habe ich nur angerichtet – “  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an.  
„Was? Unsinn…! Nein! Mike, ganz ernsthaft – also: Bei deiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, ja…?  Ich…ich muss dir wirklich irrsinnig dankbar sein. Ich meine, natürlich hast du damals gemerkt, dass es mir nicht gut geht…ich hab es ja selbst halb und halb zugegeben, dass ich nicht mehr der bin, der ich mal war, als du mich damals darauf angesprochen hast… aber…um ehrlich zu sein…ich hatte mich fast aufgegeben…ich kam einfach nicht mehr mit mir klar…mit dem… Invaliden, dessen Leben irgendwie plötzlich zu Ende zu sein schien…Ich muss dir ‚invalide’ ja nicht übersetzen, du bist Lateiner genug…“ Ich musste zwei-dreimal durchatmen, weil mich die Erinnerung so runterzog... „Ich hab in diesem Vierteljahr bevor du mich da – aufgelesen hast… fast täglich gedacht: Okay, wenn ich es wirklich nicht mehr aushalte, kann ich mich immer noch umbringen…und… – an den restlichen Tagen…war es… eher noch schlimmer…! – "  
Mike starrte mich zu Tode erschrocken an.  
„Nein, Mike, reg’ dich deswegen bitte nicht auf: Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, wie schlimm es war. Ich hab mir doch alle Mühe gegeben, dass es niemand mitbekommt. Ja: Mein Leben hatte jeglichen Sinn verloren. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt tatsächlich wieder einen SINN hat – aber zumindest hat es einen Inhalt…! …und was für einen…! – Sherlock hat mich kuriert. Ich habe wieder eine Aufgabe – und – ja, er fasziniert mich...Ernsthaft, ich bin dir wirklich wahnsinnig dankbar, dass du – dass du …uns… dass du diese WG vermittelt hast! Es tut mir Leid – …mein Fehler, dass ich letztens schon zum zweiten Mal zu dir gekommen bin, als ich grade NICHT mit Sherlock klar kam… mein Fehler… Denn die meiste Zeit, …naja…ich weiß, ihn zu nehmen – meistens… und – grade jetzt wieder…er hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen, im Gegenteil, er war…er war an meiner Seite, als ich mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt habe…“  
Als mir fast die Stimme versagte, brach ich ab und schloss die Augen, weil ich spürte, dass sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Ich hätte es auf die Erschöpfung, auf den Stress schieben können – aber ich wusste, da war noch etwas…: Es rührte mich, dass Sherlock um meinetwillen so über sich hinaus gewachsen war – denn genau das war er… was seine Verhältnisse anging, war er wirklich über seinen Schatten gesprungen – hatte also etwas zustande gebracht, was unmöglich schien…  
„Er…war für mich da. Konnte sich …reinversetzen…, …du…wirst das jetzt bitte nicht irgendwie …romantisch missverstehen…ich meine, Sherlock zu studieren…davon sprachen wir ja schon…“, resümierte ich stammelnd. „Aber…tatsächlich ist er viel mehr als ein exzentrisches Genie… er… kann ein echter Kamerad sein…und wirklich im positiven Sinne menschlich…“  
„John…entschuldige, ich bin etwas verwirrt…ich sehe, dass du grade knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bist…“ stammelte Mike erschüttert. „..also – ich meine, es geht mich ja nichts an – aber einerseits erinnerst du mich an meine Schweigepflicht – und ich dachte eigentlich wir wären so etwas wie Freunde… – aber du…gibst trotzdem mir gegenüber nicht zu, dass ihr… naja… ein Paar seid? Ich meine, das ist völlig in Ordnung, bloß bisher – “  
„…w-was? Nein…! Nein, sind wir nicht… Mike – darum… – darum geht es hier doch auch gar nicht…!“ stotterte ich hilflos.  
Ja, Sherlock war mir in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit zum Freund geworden – ich hatte selbst irgendwann überrascht festgestellt, dass ich ihn in Gedanken nach etwa vier Wochen so tituliert hatte, als er gerade fast zu Tode erschöpft im Tiefschlaf gelegen hatte. – Aber was reimte sich Stamford denn da zusammen…?  
„Nun, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe…das Periodensystem sagt eigentlich schon alles…dann ist das Sherlocks Zimmer… – “  
„Ja, aber meines ist noch ein Stockwerk höher und Küche und Wohnzimmer liegen auf dieser Etage. Du kannst ja die Kleiderschränke inspizieren. Sherlocks Sachen sind alle hier, meine alle oben…“  
„Was soll ich denn denken, so wie du immer von ihm redest! Und wo du jetzt auch noch geradezu von ihm schwärmst – “  
„Oh, Mike, bitte! Das tue ich nun wirklich nicht!…ich will dir nur sagen…er ist nicht wirklich gefühllos…auch wenn er gerne so tut…“  
„Schon gut, John, verstehe…“, sagte Mike in beruhigendem Tonfall und tätschelte meine Schulter.    
  
\- …Nein,… – dachte ich. …er versteht es nicht wirklich, so viel ist klar… – er will nur, dass ich mich wieder erhole… aber das ist auch okay…ich weiß ja selber nicht, ob ich es verstehen würde…an seiner Stelle… – Es ist – …kompliziert…! -  
  
Aber immerhin stabilisierte sich mein Kreislauf allmählich und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr, als wäre ich fast zu Tode gehetzt worden. Allerdings überfiel mich jetzt mehr und mehr die Müdigkeit. Aber ich wollte nicht einschlafen, bevor Sherlock zurück war.  
  
Nachdem ich zum zweiten Mal aus einem unruhigen Schlaf wieder erwachte, sah ich ein, dass ich wohl mehr Aufwand betreiben musste, um mich wach zu halten. Ich bezweifelte, dass Mike mich wirklich aufwecken würde.  
  
„Deine Exkursion…war jetzt nichts, worum du dich gerissen hättest“, mutmaßte ich.  
„Nein…eigentlich nicht“, sagte er ausweichend. „Aber alles in allem war es doch ein Spaß.    
Molly kann übrigens richtig witzig sein, wenn sie einen im Tee hat und sie ist überraschend trinkfest... Aber du kannst dir ja vorstellen – zwei Nächte mit Studenten..."  
"Verstehe...! Sorry, du hattest natürlich geplant, auszuschlafen...wart ihr auf der Bodyfarm?" vermutete ich und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ja, aber ich schätze, das solltest du dir jetzt besser nicht vorstellen", warnte Mike grinsend.  
"Bestimmt nicht...", ächzte ich grinsend.  
"Also Molly hat’s geradezu genossen. Die Nächte haben bei einigen aus dem Kurs übrigens auch zu Gastritiden geführt. Mann, haben die sich abgeschossen zum Teil...", stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest.  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen... wenn ich da so an letzten Montag denke... – Das nächste Mal müssen wir uns aber wirklich ein bisschen am Riemen reißen…"  
"Ich gebe dir recht, das war nicht grade vorbildlich. Übrigens, Sherlock hat mich heute morgen nicht aus dem Schlaf geklingelt. Ich hab' ja gestern schon den Nachmittag verschlafen, bin also schon wieder ganz fit."  
"Mike, es ist so, ich schätze, Sherlock braucht jetzt wirklich ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Vielleicht kommt er eher zur Ruhe, wenn er weiß, dass du mich im Auge behältst, aber wenn du – "  
"Aber nein, John. Kein Thema! Allerdings würde ich mir dann von Zuhause noch ein paar Seminararbeiten zum Korrigieren holen, denn so sehr ich es genieße, mit dir zu quatschen, du solltest jetzt schlafen und ich werde sonst mit meiner Abeit nicht fertig."  
"Gut, Mike, danke...", seufzte ich, aber dann hörte ich Big Ben schlagen. Es war bereits zwölf...! Wie lange war Sherlock jetzt weg? Wo trieb er sich denn bloß wieder herum?  
„Oh, Gott, Mike…seit wann bist du hier?“ fragte ich beunruhigt.  
„Ich war in der Apotheke, als sie grade öffnete, also so ab 8.30. Erzähl’ mir jetzt nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, wenn ein erwachsener Mann am helllichten Samstagvormittag dreieinhalb Stunden außer Haus ist!“  
„Bei einem erwachsenen Mann nicht – aber das ist Sherlock. Du weißt doch: Er sagt, er geht bloß mal kurz frische Luft schnappen und steigt in das Taxi eines Serienmörders, oder er schickt mich Milch holen, damit ich nicht dabei bin, wenn er sich – wie es sein genialer Plan war! – Entführern in die Hände fallen lässt…“, stöhnte ich und verbarg die Augen mit der Hand. Hoffentlich war er einfach nur auf irgendeine interessante Spur gestoßen und hatte alles andere um sich herum vergessen…das war nun mal Sherlock… Ich sollte Mike bitten, mein Handy von oben zu holen…  
„Also, schön, John. Rufen wir ihn an, nur zu deiner Beruhigung…“ Er war aufgestanden, um sein Handy aus der Tasche des Mantels zu graben, den er an der Innenseite der Tür aufgehängt hatte.  
„W-warte, ich will nicht, dass er – “  
Aber es war zu spät. Mike hatte Sherlock in seinem Telefonbuch bereits angeklickt und reichte mir sein Handy.  
„Mike! Was ist mit John?!“ platzte Sherlocks angespannte Stimme gerade in die Leitung.  
„Ich bin okay, Sherlock. Mikes Handy war einfach näher. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo du bleibst. Entschuldige…“ Eine kurze Pause entstand.  
„Gib mir Mike“, befahl er dann knapp.  
„Hallo, Sherlock“, meldete sich Mike und dann hörte er eine Weile zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Erstaunen und dann sah er kurz zu mir herüber. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin soweit ganz zufrieden mit ihm. Zur Sicherheit erst Mal zwei Tage parenterale Ernährung, damit sein Magen wirklich zur Ruhe kommt und so viel Schlaf wie möglich. UND: KEINE Aufregung, hörst du? Danach sehen wir weiter. Aber lass uns das besprechen, wenn du zurück bist, ich würde dann nämlich kurz noch mal was aus der Apotheke holen. – Nein, kannst du nicht. – Gut. Bis dann. – Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich! Oder ist es nur das schlechte Gewissen, weil du eigentlich stationär behandelt werden solltest? – Wobei…das wäre auch neu…“  
„Das war’s doch, was ich gemeint habe“, triumphierte ich leicht ungeduldig.  
„Du scheinst schon öfter deine Beschwerden herunter gespielt zu haben. Er traut dir nicht, wenn du sagst, dass du okay bist“, sagte Mike augenzwinkernd.  
  
Grade, als ich fast eine dreiviertel Stunde später schon wieder unruhig zu werden begann, hörte ich ihn kommen und konnte endlich aufatmen. Kurz darauf schlüpfte er leise zu uns in sein Zimmer, blieb noch in Schal und Mantel vor dem Bett stehen. Kaum merklich zuckte er beim Anblick der zahlreichen herumstehenden Medikamente und der Infusion.  
„Hallo, Sherlock“, begrüßte ich ihn. Behutsam setzte er sich zu mir. „Ich hätte mich mehr beeilen sollen, tut mir Leid. Geht’s dir wirklich besser?“ fragte er.  
„Viel besser…ich bin nur jetzt entsetzlich müde“, gestand ich. „Was ist mit Angelo und Billy?“  
„Angelo hat zuerst gar nicht's bemerkt. Es war Billys Feierabend. Er sollte nur noch an uns liefern, wurde chloroformiert und fand sich später gefesselt am anderen Ende der Stadt wieder. Aber da begann gerade der Totalausfall. Er arbeitet übrigens schon wieder. – Aber lass uns alles weitere besprechen, wenn du dich erholt hast. Du musst jetzt wirklich schlafen, John.“  
„Wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht da draußen rumrennst und dich umbringen lässt, ist das nicht weiter schwierig…“, lächelte ich.      


  
  
 **...Normalität...?!**  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Du musst jetzt wirklich schlafen, John“, befahl Sherlock keinen Widerspruch duldend aber mit ungewohnter Wärme in seiner Stimme.  
„Wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht da draußen rumrennst und dich umbringen lässt, ist das nicht weiter schwierig…“, stichelte ich freundschaftlich zurück.  
Und in dem Moment war es mir wirklich egal, dass Mike das natürlich auch wieder missdeuten würde. (Wahrscheinlich hätte er meine Äußerung mit ‚necken’ umschrieben…) Viel wichtiger war, dass Mike jetzt begriffen hatte, dass es Sherlock keineswegs egal war, wie es mir ging, und dass Mike sich deshalb hoffentlich redlich Mühe geben würde, ihm wenigstens die Sorge um mich für eine Weile abzunehmen. Allerdings hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass Sherlock das Thema 'Moriarty' trotzdem daran hindern würde, mal eine Weile abzuschalten und vielleicht auch ein bisschen der Gedanke an die internen Probleme, mit denen die britische Regierung gerade zu kämpfen hatte… – auch wenn er das wohl nie zugegeben hätte...  
"Aber du musst dich jetzt auch ein paar Stunden hinlegen, für dich war es auch anstrengend", setzte ich hinzu.  
Er schnaubte... – aber es klang nicht so grob wie sonst meistens.  
"Doch das war es, Sherlock, du bist bloß noch zu aufgedreht, um es zu merken“, widersprach ich sanft. „Mike wird sich von zuhause etwas Arbeit mitbringen und bei mir bleiben, in der Zeit solltest du wirklich versuchen zu schlafen. Ich hab zufällig Donnerstagabend mein Bett neu bezogen..." ...kurz bevor ich zum Essen hinunter gegangen war. Noch am Montag hatte ich überlegt, es nur abzuziehen, all meine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen und das unsägliche Experiment "WG mit einem hoffnungslosen Narzissten" zu beenden. Was für ein unbeschreiblich dämlicher und kleinlicher Gedanke...! dachte ich jetzt beschämt und erleichtert.  
Sherlocks Blick wechselte mehrfach zwischen Mike und mir. "Wollt ihr beide mich austricksen? Mir verschweigen, wie ernst dein Zustand immer noch ist? Diese – diese halbe Apotheke, die du da hinten aufgebaut hast, die intravenöse Ernährung, glaubt ihr zwei kleinen Quacksalber, ich sehe das nicht?" fragte er misstrauisch und verärgert.  
"Nein, Sherlock, bestimmt nicht. Ich schwör's dir!" versicherte ich.  
\- ...'Deduzier mich! Du würdest es mir doch ansehen, wenn ich versuche, dir was vorzumachen.'... - , dachte ich.  
  
"Okay", gab er mit einem kleinen Seufzen nach.  
"Schön, dann hol’ ich mir mal ein bisschen Arbeit von zu hause, spring noch mal zur Apotheke und – …eh, ja, also bis nachher...!"  
Mike verkrümelte sich rasch.  
  
Ich seufzte halb amüsiert, halb angespannt...  
"John?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Du weißt natürlich genau, was es war, was er zuletzt nicht ausgesprochen hat...?" vermutete ich.  
"Ich habe nicht richtig hingehört, er ist ja kein Verdächtiger...", brummte Sherlock desinteressiert.  
"Du bist echt taub auf dem Ohr, was?", grinste ich müde.  
"Sherlock…! Er hat überlegt, was er euch zum Lunch mitbringt..."  – …was denn sonst…!? –  
  
Erneutes Schnauben...  
  
"Dabei hat er keinen Schimmer, wie lange es jetzt her ist, dass du nichts mehr gegessen hast…", gab ich zu bedenken…es klang möglicherweise etwas zu besorgt…  
  
Die eine beschissene, gottverdammte Nudel am Donnerstagabend zählte nicht... – Gott sei Dank...! zählte sie nicht…! – …ein bis zwei Gläser Wein hatte er getrunken…und davor…? Das Essen beim Chinesen am Sonntagabend…!? – Oh, nein… Verdammt, jetzt verlor ja wirklich selber den Faden…! In der Nacht auf den Donnerstag hatte er gegen Morgen noch ein paar wenige Stunden geschlafen…theoretisch war es möglich, dass er anschließend zwischen Tür und Angel auch noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, aber wirklich vorstellen konnte ich mir das nicht…  
  
"Täte ihm ganz gut, hin und wieder eine Mahlzeit ausfallen zu lassen...", kritisierte Sherlock unterdessen den guten, alten Mike.  
"Wahrscheinlich kocht Moira zu gut... Und er hat weder Gründe, noch die Zeit, Verbrechern hinterher zu rennen“, gab ich mit leichtem Lachen zu bedenken, dann feilschte ich: „Komm schon, Sherlock…versuch wenigstens, etwas zu essen… Damit ich mich nicht aufrege...?!" Irgendwas Gutes musste mein desolater Zustand ja haben, oder…?  
"Miese, kleine Erpresser, alle beide...", feixte er, irgendwie ungewohnt gutmütig.  
"Haben wir einen Deal, Sherlock?" grinste ich zurück.  
"Okay...okay... Für diesmal gebe ich mich geschlagen", seufzte er märtyrerisch.  
"Gut...", schloss ich zufrieden und ließ die Lider über meinen vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen herunter sinken.  
  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte kurz, als Mike zurückkam und Sherlock nach draußen winkte.  
Letzterer zögerte, sah mich an und ich nickte ihm lächelnd zu, worauf er sich widerstrebend nach draußen lotsen ließ...  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Mike zurück, einen dicken Ordner unter dem Arm und – wie mir jetzt auffiel – umweht von einem Hauch von asiatischer Küche.  
Zuerst versuchte er, ganz leise zu sein, aber als er sah, dass ich ihn anblinzelte, fragte er leise: "John…? Alles okay…?"  
"...alles Bestens", nuschelte ich. "Du hast dir schnell auf dem Herweg ein Paar Frühlingsrollen reingestopft, weil du mir nichts ‚voressen’ wolltest… Wirklich...: Sehr rücksichtsvoll… Aber du hast mich so mit Dimenhydrinat zugedröhnt, dass mich das völlig kalt gelassen hätte...", brummte ich grinsend ins Kopfkissen. Den Zungenbrecher dieser chemischen Bezeichnung für Vomex hatte ich gerade mal eben noch so hinbekommen....  
"Unser Consulting Detective färbt wirklich ziemlich auf dich ab...", stellte Mike amüsiert fest.  
"Was macht er?" fragte ich – wieder eher besorgt.  
"...bekommt, glaube ich, im Moment wirklich beim besten Willen einfach noch nichts runter. Hat sich mit einer Knarre unter dem Kissen auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt. Hab' ihm angeboten, dass er ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel nehmen könnte, aber er hat nur vor sich hin gebrummt…"  
Ich seufzte: "Danke, dass du nicht versuchst, mir was vorzumachen", sagte ich ehrlich. „Red bitte nachher noch mal mit ihm... Ich denke, dir ist jetzt auch klar, dass er eigentlich dringend eine Pause braucht – er hat sich gerade erst vor kurzem völlig verausgabt, ist erst seit einer Woche wieder so einigermaßen auf dem Damm… Er hat schon wieder tagelang nichts gegessen und kaum geschlafen…“, klagte ich. „Und, inzwischen weiß ich: Schlafen ist bedeutend wichtiger als Nahrungsaufnahme, obwohl ich mittlerweile ja schon dankbar bin, dass er wenigstens Zucker in seinen Kaffee nimmt…!“  
Was eigentlich hin und wieder mit unserer Milch passierte, war immer noch nicht wirklich geklärt…  
Mike lächelte mitleidig – wobei mir klar war, dass das Mitleid wohl eher mir galt, als dem exzentrischen Detektiv…  
„Vielleicht würde er mitmachen, wenn ich behaupte, ich hätte da ein ganz neues Beruhigungsmittel, das noch im Versuchsstadium ist und das im Verdacht steht, abenteuerliche Nebenwirkungen zu entwickeln…“, feixte Mike.  
„Ach, Mike – nun hör’ schon auf…!“ schimpfte ich. „Im Übrigen: Er würde dich eh' sofort durchschauen und dir  nie und nimmer auch nur ein Wort glauben!“ kicherte ich matt.  
"Und du?" fragte Mike lakonisch.  
"Ich versuch's erst mal ohne...bin durch das Vomex und das Analgetikum ja schon fast ausgeknockt", murmelte ich benommen.  
„Lass mich noch mal deinen Blutdruck kontrollieren… Heute Abend machen wir zur Sicherheit noch mal eine Gastroskopie…“  
„Da hab ich doch schon mal was, worauf ich mich freuen kann…“, frotzelte ich und dann schwiegen wir beide...  
  
  
„…95 zu 65…noch nicht super, aber schon deutlich besser. Dein Puls ist immer noch bei 110… – wie fühlst du dich – sei bitte ehrlich…!“ fragte Mike.  
„Besser – wirklich deutlich besser…“, beteuerte ich. „…aber ich bin einfach noch ziemlich fertig… Ich werde sicher bald fest schlafen…“  
  
"Okay...ich werde versuchen, …ganz leise umzublättern. Schlaf jetzt endlich."  
  
Ich nickte, aber weil ich damit rechnete, dass er mich nicht aufwecken würde, wenn er ging, setzte ich noch hinzu: "Mike...? Danke. Danke, dass du hier bist..."  
"Keine Ursache", lächelte er.  
  
  
Zunächst mal blätterte er überhaupt nicht…  
…wollte wohl abwarten, bis mich Morpheus wirklich einkassiert hatte…  
  
  
  
Halb betäubt versank ich rasch in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piepsende Signalgeräusche...  
  
‚…Herz arbeitet wieder.’  
  
  
    …Sherlock…?  
  
    …das geht schief – Ich schaffe es nicht…!  
  
  
Da begannen die Piepsgeräusche zu stolpern.  
  
dann:  
Dauerton.  
Nulllinie…!  
  
  
  
‚Weg vom Bett!’  
  
  
  
Nichts…  
  
Das war’s… ich schaffe es nicht…!  
  
  
  
Ich sah, wie Sherlock mit geweiteten Augen in meine Richtung starrte, unfähig, sich zu bewegen…  
  
‚JOHN…!!!’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHERLOCK...!!!"  
Ich riss die Augen auf und sah plötzlich in Mikes erschrockenes, mitleidiges Gesicht und schnappte nach Luft… – !  
"John…! – Ruhig, John! Nur ein Alptraum. Schon gut…", versicherte er mir hastig.  
  
Mein Herz hämmerte hektisch zwischen meinen überforderten Lungen…  
Keuchend und zitternd sank ich zurück…  
  
...schon gut...!  
Mike konnte nicht ahnen, dass er mich sozusagen mitten aus meiner eigenen Sterbeszene geholt hatte...  
  
"Alles okay. Du bist Zuhause. Sherlock ist hier. Es ist alles gut...", stammelte er und ich hörte die Betroffenheit in seinem Tenor.  
Es war bereits dunkel, also musste ich mindestens sechs Stunden geschlafen haben, bevor mich wahrscheinlich gleich in der ersten REM-Phase meine Todesangst eingeholt hatte...  
Mikes rechte Hand hielt noch meine Schulter umklammert, jetzt lockerte sich der Griff und er legte hilflos und zögernd seine Linke auf meinen Kopf: "Du darfst dich nicht aufregen, John…", bat er leise.  
  
Ich versuchte ruhig und tief zu atmen. Mike war irgendwie überfordert mit der Situation…  
\- …‚…ein Alptraum, okay, das ist ja nichts Neues…das kriegst du in den Griff, Watson…!’ … - sagte ich mir und konzentrierte mich weiter auf meine Atemübung…  
  
…da zuckten plötzlich Bilder aus meiner Nahtoderfahrung durch mein Gehirn, allzu plastische Bilder von mir selbst, von Sherlock – …chaotische Cluster von Geräuschen, gebellte Kommandos und... – …mein Name…, von Sherlock, in allen Variationen – gebrüllt, geflüstert, herrisch, sanft, beschwörend, flehend...  
  
Überfallartig stürzten mir Tränen in die Augen und ich wurde von einem plötzlichen Weinkrampf gepackt. Mein Zwerchfell hatte sich in ein zuckendes und zugleich metallhartes Etwas verwandelt. Ich war völlig machtlos dagegen, versuchte nur noch, wenigstens möglichst leise zu sein…  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie Mike zur Seite gedrängt wurde…  
  
"John…! John, bitte, beruhige dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Du hast es überstanden…!" Sherlocks Hände lösten Mikes ab, sein Bariton den Tenor meines alten Kommilitonen.  
"…Sherlock...", ächzte ich hilflos und wünschte vergeblich, mich zusammen reißen zu können, aber dazu fehlte mir einfach die Kraft. Sherlock strich mir behutsam über den Rücken, seine Linke schloss sich warm um meine geballte Rechte…  
"Es ist gut...du bist außer Gefahr, John! …hab' keine Angst...", …irgendwie raubte mir Sherlocks tröstender, beschwichtigender Tonfall den allerletzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung. Machtlos musste ich mit anhören, wie mein qualvolles Schluchzen lauter wurde. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und es fühlte sich wirklich an, als ob ich jeden Moment in winzige Bruchstücke zerspringen müsste…  
  
Dann vernebelten eine lähmende Benommenheit und Übelkeit die unerträgliche, schmerzhafte Panik und löschten sachte aber unaufhaltsam alles aus…

  
  
  
**Wenn die Angst einen Namen bekommt...**

  
  
  
Ich begriff zuerst überhaupt nicht, was eigentlich passiert war, wunderte mich nur, dass ich über die diffuse Leere in meinem Geist nicht einfach total  in Panik geriet...  
  
Es war, als würde ich wie in einem alles dämpfenden Nebel treiben, wie in Watte gepackt, schwebend und gleichzeitig bleischwer...nichts von alle dem ergab einen Sinn...  
  
  
  
  
Mein Gehirn schien wie gelähmt, es war noch meine äußerste Denkleistung, grade noch so zu kapieren, dass sie mich wohl ruhig gestellt hatten...  
Leider erinnerte ich mich mittlerweile nur zu gut daran, weshalb... Die Angst und die Verzweiflung waren nicht mehr physisch... aber in mir spürte ich sie von dieser Maßnahme gänzlich unbehelligt und kristallklar in ihrer ganzen chaotischen Kraft meinen gequälten Geist völlig beherrschen. ...ja, meine Todesangst schien sogar geradezu amüsiert über diese total sinnlose Aktion auf den nächsten Angriff auf meine verfolgte Seele zu lauern. Der irrsinnige Gedanke, dass ich sie förmlich meiner spotten hörte, brachte mich fast um den Verstand...!  
Moriarty, dachte ich nur... klar, es ist Moriarty...Er ist selbst der Schrecken, die Agonie, der Tod. Mein Tod, mein Dämon hatte einen Namen...!  
Diese Erkenntnis war so unerträglich, wie dem Ewigen selbst gegenüber zu treten: Mein Selbst wurde ausgelöscht und löste sich auf wie ein Nebel...  
  
Ich war ohne jedes Zeitgefühl...eingeschlossen in einen todgeweihten Körper, der gelähmt, fast leblos schien. Eingesperrt...allein mit meiner Furcht. Ein Körper, der mehr einem Sarg glich, als einer sterblichen Hülle, nutzlos, ausgeliefert...  
  
Dann drängte sich mir grausam die Erkenntnis auf, dass ich gar nicht mehr am Leben sein KONNTE, es war unmöglich, dass ich noch atmete, dass mein Herz noch schlug...unmöglich, dass mein Gehirn noch arbeitete...das konnte doch gar nicht sein…!  
  
'Fahr zur Hölle...!'  
hörte ich Fultons Hass erfüllte Stimme –  
aber meine grimmige Antwort blieb aus...  
denn ich war dort angekommen...!  
Wenn das die Hölle war.... – und was sonst... sollte es sein? – denn etwas noch unerträglicheres war überhaupt nicht vorstellbar...!  
Dann lag ich für alle Ewigkeit wie in einem Tank, angefüllt mit Grauen, abgeschnitten vom Leben, alle guten Erinnerungen waren nicht mehr greifbar, wie ausgelöscht, wie weggewaschen von der Lethe des Tartaros, ...selbst mein Wissen darum, dass es sie einmal gegeben haben musste, starb ab...  
Meine Seele wurde schwächer und schwächer...nur der Hauch einer Hoffnung, dass sie sich auflösen könnte und ich so diesem Wahnsinn entkam, blieb mir noch...  
  
Gott, wenn es dich gibt, mach ein Ende! Bitte, mach ein Ende...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war alles dumpf, weit weg und total unwirklich... Sherlock war da und blickte bekümmert auf mich herab. Ich sah, seine Lippen sich bewegen, aber seine Worte glitten lautlos durch mein Gehirn und ich konnte überhaupt nicht reagieren...irgendwie bemerkte ich ein paar mal auch Mike durchs Bild huschen, verschreckt, überfordert, scheu... – als hoffte er, ich sähe ihn nicht...  
  
In mir war nur Leere, Verständnislosigkeit und maßlose Unruhe...  
  
Doch dann sah ich Mike und die Spritze in seiner Hand und mein Geist fuhr aus seiner Katatonie auf:  
  
  
Nicht! Nein! Mach das nicht! Nicht noch Mal! Bitte..., Mike....! Das ist ein Horrortrip...! Ich drehe durch...! Ich ertrage das nicht noch einmal! Tu' mir das nicht an...!  
  
Alles in mir schrie! Aber er verstand mich nicht! …wie denn auch, wenn mein Körper mir nicht mehr gehorchte…?  
  
  
Sherlock! Hilf mir! Sherlock...!  
  
Dann geschah das Unbegreifliche: Verschwommen sah ich, wie Sherlock Mike die Spritze aus der Hand nahm und entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
  
Ich wusste plötzlich, dass mein Herz wieder zu schlagen begann, ich konnte das Organ in meiner Brust fühlen…ängstlich und zitternd...Und damit kam auch mein Atem zurück...  
Der unwiderstehliche Griff der Panik um meine Seele begann sich zu lockern, der Wahnsinn und die Verzweiflung ließen mich langsam..., ganz langsam aus ihren Klauen, ließen mich gehen...  
Allmählich kehrten die körperlichen Empfindungen zurück, ich begrüßte den physischen Schmerz wie einen alten Bekannten: Er war mir vertraut. Er gehörte zum Leben und sein Schrecken war endlich. Er war immerhin so gnädig, dass er selbst, wenn er einmal ins Unerträgliche anwuchs, der Qual ein Ende setzte und das Bewusstsein für eine Weile ausschaltete. Er war um so vieles gnädiger, als dieses finstere Tal, durch das mich mein Dämon geschleift hatte, das Tal der Angst, aus dem sich meine Seele müde und wund empor schleppte und dann erschöpft zusammenbrach...  
  
  
  
  
  
Langsam driftete ich aus der Hölle zurück ins Leben… Die Todesangst und ihre dämonischen Diener, die mich von allen Seiten umzingelt und meine Seele durchdrungen hatten, schrumpften und krochen drohend durch meine Nerven…aber sie zogen sich allmählich zurück...bis sie mir irgendwann wie ein Korb voller schwarzer Schlangen erschienen...ich schob sie zurück, obwohl sie noch ein paar Mal zuschnappten und ihr Gift mich erneut in Halluzinationen zu stürzen drohte, doch dann gelang es mir, doch noch den Deckel zu schließen...  
  
  
Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung ob und wie lange er ihrer Kraft standhalten würde...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Licht schimmerte rot durch meine geschlossenen Augenlider. Ich fühlte mich körperlich und seelisch völlig ausgelaugt. Für einen Moment fragte ich mich, woran das liegen konnte.  
  
Mein Hirn schien leer und wirr – aber dann platzte die Erinnerung in meinen Geist:  
  
  
Nacht.  
Ewige Nacht.  
  
Tod.  
  
Moriarty.  
  
  
…schwarze Schlangen…  
  
ein ganzer Korb voller schwarzer Schlangen…  
  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Körper erschauderte und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
  
„John?“  
Sherlocks Stimme klang so unsicher, dass ich sie kaum wieder erkannte… Ich konnte hören, dass er schluckte.  
  
…Es ist vorbei …dachte ich, irgendwie noch zu matt, um wirklich erleichtert zu sein.  
’…nur für diesmal…!’ setzte eine metallisch klingende Stimme hinzu. Moriartys, elektronisch verzerrt. Wie damals über das Telefon…  
…Klappe! schnauzte ich innerlich und riss die Augen auf.  
  
„John?“ fragte Sherlock erneut und sein forschender Blick bohrte sich in den meinen.  
„Du hast das Zolpidem nicht vertragen…offensichtlich. Muss ja ein richtiger Horrortrip gewesen sein…“  
„Oh, Gott, das war es…!“ stöhnte ich aufrichtig. Meine Stimme war schwach und heiser. Ich versuchte, wenigstens das Beben wegzubekommen und fügte hinzu: „Dantes Inferno ist ein Kindergeburtstag dagegen. Aber anscheinend…bin ich jetzt wieder klar…“ Ich ließ meine Lider wieder zufallen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
wolllte Sherlock wissen. – Ja, er wollte es wirklich wissen – und diesmal nahm ich das ernst...!  
„…ziemlich beschissen, um ehrlich zu sein“, gab ich zu. „Meine Kehle ist völlig ausgetrocknet…“  
„Mike meinte, du solltest vorläufig nur den Mund ausspülen.“  
Ich nickte, hörte Flüssigkeit in den Becher laufen und versuchte mich hochzustemmen. Zitternd und keuchend gelang es mir ruckartig den rechten Oberarm etwas höher zu schieben und mich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, ein wenig aufzurichten. Ich schaffte es gerade, einen Schluck Kamillentee zu nehmen, nur um ihn fast sofort wieder in den mir von Sherlock vorgehaltenen Eimer zu speien, weil ich dringend Luft brauchte, dann ließ ich mich erschöpft nach hinten fallen und wartete darauf, dass ich wieder zu Atem kommen würde.  
Immerhin hatte ich keine Magenschmerzen mehr, also rollte ich mich vollends auf den Rücken und streckte meinen steif gewordenen, verbogenen Körper aus, bis er mir wieder gerade erschien.  
„Sonntagvormittag?“ fragte ich und orientierte mich an den Lichtverhältnissen im Zimmer  
„10: 23“, bestätigte Sherlock, stand auf – und schien plötzlich schlagartig Richtung Zimmerdecke zu wachsen: Er war neben mir auf die Matratze gestiegen, machte einen Schritt über mich hinweg und ließ sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf der anderen Hälfte des Bettes nieder.  
…Wenigstens tritt er nicht auf mich drauf, wie auf den armen Couchtisch…, dachte ich amüsiert. Decke und Kissen nebenan waren bereits zerknautscht und er hatte seinen Laptop dort stehen. Offenbar hatte er die Nacht dort verbracht, bis auf die Schuhe vollständig bekleidet. Ich war wohl doch noch nicht ganz bei mir, denn ein Erschrecken oder ein Gefühl von Peinlichkeit blieben völlig aus... Stattdessen dachte ich nur: Er hat sich schon wieder meinetwegen eine Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen…  
"Wie geht's dir? Du siehst müde aus."  
"Alles bestens", behauptete er.  
Ein Blick zu dem noch fast vollen Infusionsbeutel verriet mir, dass er erst kürzlich gewechselt worden sein musste.  
"Mike war noch mal hier?" fragte ich.  
"Er war überhaupt nicht weg. Als du das Beruhigungsmittel so schlecht vertragen hast, hat er sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Er meinte, es  könne vielleicht auch eine Wechselwirkung mit dem Cimetidin gewesen sein…"  
Ich rief mir die Erinnerungsfetzen in mein Gedächtnis.  
"...was wollte – was...war in der zweiten Spritze?" stammelte ich, als mir mein Irrtum halbwegs klar wurde.  
"Vomex. Er hat es dir später verabreicht, als du es nicht gemerkt hast. Aber mir war mit einem Mal klar, was in dir vorging – jedenfalls in Bezug auf diese bevorstehende Injektion: Du warst überzeugt, es müsse eine weitere Dosis Zolpidem sein – und du warst in deiner Verfassung Erklärungen wohl eher nicht zugänglich."  
  
…verdammt, wahrscheinlich hat er das in der Zwischenzeit alles gegooglet…, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Danke. Ich dachte wirklich, wenn dieser Wahnsinn von vorne anfängt, drehe ich noch komplett durch!" gestand ich. "Hattest du jemals Horrortrips, als du Drogen genommen hast?" fragte ich spontan.  
"Bei PCP, ja...", bekam ich die lakonische Antwort.  
"Gott, Sherlock…! Gibt's irgendwas, was du nicht ausprobiert hast?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Lösungsmittel schnüffeln, Crystal Meth, diverse Pilze, Engelstrompete…, doch, ich hab’ wirklich längst nicht mit allem experimentiert. Manchmal genügte mir die Beschreibung der Symptome im Internet völlig…", antwortete er gelassen.  
„Was…treibt Mike gerade?“ Ich erinnerte mich, dass er ziemlich verstört gewirkt hatte.  
"Als du endlich ruhiger wurdest, konnte ich ihn überreden, sich etwas hinzulegen. Er war ein richtiges Nervenbündel", erklärte Sherlock. Mir gefiel nicht, dass er gegen Ende so abfällig klang, aber ich sah mich grade außerstande, das zu erörtern.  
"Sag' ihm, es geht mir besser", nuschelte ich. "Er soll sich keinen Kopf machen deswegen..."  
"Ich werde dich sinngemäß zitieren. Diese unsinnige Formulierung verwende ich sicher nicht...", entschied Sherlock arrogant.  
Mit einem kleinen Grinsen glitt ich in den Schlaf.  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich angenehm überrascht…erleichtert geradezu!  
Kein Albtraum…?  
Wirklich nicht…?  
Das war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein…!  
Natürlich war ich immer noch ziemlich schwach, aber jetzt fühlte ich mich schon deutlich besser und vor allem ruhiger…  
Ich beschloss, die Augen aufzumachen…  
  
  
„Hallo, Mike…“, murmelte ich.  
Er sah ziemlich verstört aus. Immer noch. Blass. Die Augen hinter den Brillengläsern waren gerötet.  
„John…! Es tut mir so Leid…! Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte er mich zerknirscht.  
„Hey, mach’ dir doch keine Vorwürfe! In der Praxis passiert so was!“ sagte ich lächelnd. „Ich bin okay“, versicherte ich ihm. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass die gleichzeitige Vergabe des Säureblockers schuld war, das hätte ja doch anders ausgesehen. Im Übrigen hatte ICH dir zugestimmt, alle  schweren Geschütze aufzufahren, oder etwa nicht…?“  
(Dass die Wechselwirkung mit dem Vomex dagegen sehr wohl zu neuen Hallus hätte führen können, verschwieg ich ihm lieber...war ja auch nicht passiert...)  
„John…! Was…was war das? Was ist in dir vorgegangen!“ stammelte er betroffen.  
Ich seufzte hilflos. „Das…war ’ne Art – Horrortrip …! Wahrscheinlich hat dir  Sherlock das gar nicht erzählt, aber…ich hatte zwei Herzstillstände wegen dieser Vergiftung – und: Ich hab das mitbekommen – ganz klassisch… so über meinem Körper schwebend… – das…das konnte doch nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gehen! Mike...! Das ist doch nicht DEIN Fehler! – okay, dass Sherlock nicht kapiert hat, dass er dir das hätte sagen müssen, ist wieder eine andere Sache… – aber du kannst wirklich nichts dafür…!“  
Stamford starrte mich an… –  seufzte schwer, nahm die Brille ab und wischte sich die Augen.  
„Weißt du – weißt du, deshalb…deshalb unterrichte ich bloß…“, stammelte er. „Wollt’ ich ja nie…! Aber…ich – ich… ertrag’s nicht! – Ich hab mir damals eingebildet, eingeredet..., wenn die Patienten fremde Menschen sind, wird es mir schon nichts ausmachen…aber so war’s nicht! Und es wurde nicht besser – es wurde schlimmer…! Es hat mich… – verfolgt! Und wenn ich dann noch mit Angehörigen zu tun hatte, wenn es… wenn es ernst wurde…!“ Er brach ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander: “Tja! Augen auf bei der Berufswahl…!“ verspottete er sich selbst bitter.  
  
Ich war entsetzt. „Mike…!“ stotterte ich. „So...so kenne ich dich gar nicht! Ich…– es… – ich hatte keine Ahnung…! Mann, das tut mir Leid…!“  
„Mit so was… geht man ja auch nicht hausieren! Die offizielle Version ist, dass ich die Arbeitszeiten am Bart’s schätze und so…“, murmelte er betreten.  
„Klar…verstehe…“, räumte ich ein. „Tut mir Leid…! …wenn ich das geahnt hätte…!“    
  
Er nahm noch mal die Brille ab und verdeckte seine Augen mit der anderen Hand.  
„…und dann…der…der Albtraum war schon übel genug…aber dein…dein Nervenzusammenbruch…! Der brachte mich wirklich aus der Fassung… Und… – !“  
  
„Mike...! Mike…! Es…es ist gut. Es ist gut! Wirklich, es ist okay…! Ich…könnte mir genauso sehr Vorwürfe machen, denn wir haben uns jetzt zweimal getroffen in wenigen Wochen – aber es kam nicht dazu, dass du mir davon erzählt hättest! Und das, obwohl du mir gesagt hast, dass du deine Studenten hasst…! Das hast du mir gesagt! Weißt du noch? Ich hab’s beiseite geschoben! Ich hab es einfach… – einfach aus meiner Warte interpretiert, damals! – dass du sie …beneidest! Aber das war einfach MEIN Standpunkt! Ich hab mir meine körperliche Unversehrtheit und meinen jugendlichen Optimismus zurückgewünscht, meinen alten Enthusiasmus – und nichts… NICHTS, wirklich nichts verstanden von dem, was DU mir gesagt hast…! Du wolltest nicht unterrichten, nie…! – das hab ich doch eigentlich gewusst! Aber ich hab dich jetzt immer nur mit dem Thema ‚Sherlock’ zugetextet…! – und – ja, wir haben auch mal über deine Familie geredet und…Fernsehserien und belangloses Zeug – aber…wieso – wieso nicht über das, was für DICH wichtig ist…was du vielleicht mit niemandem sonst bereden konntest… was ich vielleicht hätte…verstehen können…!? Also, das ist von meiner Seite…wirklich keine Meisterleistung als Freund, oder…?“  
Mike sah mich völlig überrascht an. Er sah aus, wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich keinerlei Vergebung – keinerlei Verständnis erhofft hatte für einen üblen Streich, zu dem er sich hatte hinreißen lassen.  
„Es ist mein Ernst, Mike! Das nächste Mal meldest DU dich. Entweder, weil dir einfach danach ist, dich mit mir zu treffen, oder – weil du jemanden zum Reden brauchst…und – ich weiß nicht so recht, wie… Sherlock jetzt zu dir war… aber…er kann sich nun Mal in die Probleme anderer extrem schwer reinversetzen… – tja…noch viel schwerer als ich, nicht wahr? – Wenn was schief läuft, sind die Menschen für ihn einfach…nur – Idioten…dass sie vielleicht wegen ihrer Gefühle neben sich stehen, zählt für ihn nicht, denn Gefühle sind für ihn… – ein Defekt! Er versucht, sie auszublenden…aber immer kann er das auch nicht. Ich denke, das hast du ja selbst gesehen, oder? Ich will jetzt nicht wieder von ihm anfangen…oder von mir. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du hier bist. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Es war… – es war nicht mal eine Panne, was hier passiert ist! …und vor allem nicht deine Schuld!“ beteuerte ich.  
Mike sah mich dankbar an. „John…das…ja, du hast recht…ich…hab’…niemanden, dem ich das… – eingestanden hätte…!“  
„Jetzt schon“, grinste ich. „Und abgesehen davon, dass ich gerne für dich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst: Ich schulde dir eine Menge, das ist mein Ernst. – Immerhin hast DU mir das Medikament verordnet, das mein verfluchtes Bein geheilt hat…! – das…! Altes Haus…! …hätte nicht mal Dr. House hinbekommen…“  
Endlich hatte ich Mike zum Lachen gebracht. Er war wohl wirklich für diesmal raus aus seinem Tief…, armer Kerl…!  
„Hey, was sagt dir übrigens meine…Lagerung?“ fragte ich.  
„Dass… dein Magen in Ordnung kommt…?“ seufzte er erleichtert.  
„Und… – “ er stockte… „…was sagt dir dein…dein Nervenzusammenbruch? Diese Panik-Hallu? - …ich meine: Du…WILLST leben, oder…?“  
  
Jetzt hat er mich erwischt…!  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Mike…!“ stammelte ich dankbar. „Du hast recht…! – Ja, du hast recht...ich hab'...wieder einen Grund, leben zu wollen...!  – Ich meine..., ist ja egal, wie schräg das ist...!"  
  


 

  
**Innenansichten und Informationssperre**   


  
  
  
„Und… – “ Mike stockte… „…was sagt dir dein…dein Nervenzusammenbruch? Diese Panik-Hallu…? – …ich meine: Du…WILLST leben, oder…?“  
  
Jetzt hat er mich erwischt…!  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Mike…!“ stammelte ich dankbar. „Du hast recht…!“  
  
Ich war echt überrumpelt von dieser Schlussfolgerung – aber, ja…, sie stimmte wohl!  
  
„Mike…das konnte mir wahrscheinlich niemand sagen, außer dir…deshalb war es gut, dass Sherlock dich hier – rekrutiert hat. …tut mir Leid, wenn es dich so mitgenommen hat…“, versuchte ich ihn zu trösten.  
„…darum…darum geht’s gar nicht so sehr. Aber…“ Mike suchte nach Worten. „…ich hab dann immer Angst gehabt, dass mich das blockiert, dass ich versage…dass – es Menschenleben kostet oder zumindest …Leiden verlängert…! Und als du dann anfingst, zu halluzinieren, war ich sofort überzeugt, es wäre mein Fehler!“  
  
Ich war immer noch bestürzt, dass ich von seinem inneren Kampf keine Ahnung gehabt hatte! Damals Ende Januar war ich wohl noch viel zu sehr mit meinen Traumata beschäftigt gewesen – tja, und jetzt war ich anscheinend viel zu beschäftigt – ...mit Sherlock…!  
„Mike…, ich…weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Also, mir hast du jedenfalls sehr geholfen! Damals und jetzt wieder…“  
  
Er lächelte scheu.  
  
„Du hast mich letztlich mit dieser WG-Vermittlung geheilt…meine Psychotherapeutin hat nichts zustande gebracht…“, erklärte ich nochmals.  
„Aber…, davon wusste ich doch gar nichts!“ wehrte Mike ab.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle? Vielleicht war es auch einfach Instinkt…!“ beharrte ich. "Und wie solltest du auch, so kurz angebunden und abweisend wie ich damals war...", erinnerte ich mich. Mike hatte annehmen müssen, dass es mein Bein erwischt hatte, was sonst? Ich hatte damals nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollen, einfach, um Haltung zu bewahren. Wenn ich es mir schon in der Einsamkeit meines schäbigen Apartments nicht gestattet hatte, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, dann doch erst recht nicht am helllichten Tag auf einer Parkbank! Ein Wunder, dass ich seiner Einladung auf einen Kaffee überhaupt gefolgt war, nachdem mich der Abend bei Bill so runter gezogen hatte.  
  
Mike lächelte verlegen, kontrollierte meinen Blutdruck und signalisierte mir damit, dass ich mich nicht weiter anstrengen solle. Aber meine Gedanken hatten gerade eine ganz andere Richtung eingeschlagen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich abgelehnt hätte, wenn wir nicht über meine Wohnungssuche gesprochen hätten? Würde es mich heute überhaupt noch geben? Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als mir mit einem Schlag klar wurde, dass ja dann auch niemand da gewesen wäre, um Jefferson Hope aufzuhalten!  
  
„John? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Mike beunruhigt, als ich unvermittelt nach Luft schnappte und fühlte meinen Puls.  
„Nichts…es ist nichts, schon gut...“, stammelte ich hilflos. Dann atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und gab zu: „Mir kam in den Sinn, wie es wohl weiter gegangen wäre, wenn du Sherlock und mich nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht hättest…! Mike, das ist mein Ernst: Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, weder Sherlock noch ich wären überhaupt noch am Leben…“  
  
Mike sah mich an, als wolle er gleich los schreien. Ziemlich fassungslos flüsterte er schließlich: „John, du machst mich echt fertig…“  
„Entschuldige, das war nicht meine Absicht“, seufzte ich betreten und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
"Hast du eigentlich die Magenspiegelung schon gemacht?" fragte ich dann etwas kläglich und hatte die schwache Hoffnung, er hätte das vielleicht wirklich schon erledigt, nachdem er mich nach meinem Nervenzusammenbruch sediert hatte…  
  
"Nein“, seufzte Mike.  
…dachte ich mir doch…!  
"Wäre längst fällig gewesen... Aber deinem Blutdruck nach zu schließen, sollte es zumindest undramatisch sein..."  
"Wir machen es mit Xylocain", entschied ich.  
Im Aufstehen seufzte Mike: "Okay, ich sage – "  
"Untersteh dich", widersprach ich strikt. "Ich will Sherlock nicht dabei haben."  
"Wirklich nicht?“ fragte mein derzeitiger Hausarzt zweifelnd.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht!  – Was treibt er übrigens?“  
„…ist unten bei eurer Mrs Hudson…“  
„Um so besser, dann lass es uns gleich erledigen“, erklärte ich entschlossen.  
„Also schön, wie du meinst...", sagte er und holte das Betäubungsspray.  
Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie ich auf die Prozedur reagieren würde, das ist von Mensch zu Mensch völlig verschieden – und selbst wenn ich eigene Erfahrungen gehabt hätte – ! – nach den traumatischen Erlebnissen von Donnerstagnacht hätte sich das auch total geändert haben können. Aber gerade, falls ich mit einem heftigen Würgereflex zu kämpfen haben sollte, wollte ich nicht, dass Sherlock das mitbekam. Und ich wollte ebenso wenig, dass Mike sich ihm gegenüber in Erklärungsnot sah, falls es schwierig wurde...  
Ich gab Mike Bescheid, als die Lokalanästhesie wirkte, atmete noch mal durch, und begann den Schlauch herunter zu schlucken. Der erste Schluck, war noch das geringste Problem, aber nachdem der Schlauch in meinem Schlund steckte, musste ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen und mir eisern vergegenwärtigen, dass ich tatsächlich Luft bekommen konnte, auch wenn es sich gerade ganz anders anfühlte. Ich atmete durch und setzte zum nächsten Schluck an. Mike musterte mich ängstlich. Trotz aller Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung brach mir kalter Schweiß aus. DU ERSTICKST NICHT! dachte ich immer wieder. Möglicherweise ein ungeeignetes Mantra, weil das Unterbewusstsein Verneinungen gerne überhört...aber ich atmete jedesmal wieder durch und schluckte weiter. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und mein Zwerchfell zuckte hart. Mike stellte unterdessen so ungemein bestätigende Fragen wie: "John, geht's noch...? Hältst du's durch? Oh, Gott, lass uns aufhören...!" Mit in die Decke gekrallten Händen, rang ich nach Luft und schlang den Schlauch weiter hinunter. Ich vermied es, Mike anzusehen, denn ich ging ja selbst vor körperlicher Verzweiflung fast die Wände hoch! Also versuchte ich, ihm auch nicht zuzuhören. Es war so surreal! Jetzt zuckte auch noch ein Kichern durch meine Magengrube, weil der arme Mike mit seinem Gejammer wirklich zu komisch war, aber wenn ich jetzt auch noch lachen musste, würde ich womöglich wirklich einen Erstickungsanfall bekommen. Hätte ich ihm nur wenigstens sagen können, dass er – verdammt noch mal – den Rand halten sollte! Der beste Teil kam ja aber erst noch, denn der Magen wird bei einer Gastroskopie voll Luft gepumpt, damit die Falten der Magenschleimhaut auseinandergedehnt und wirklich alle Winkel einsehbar werden. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wie ein aufgeblasener Kugelfisch auf dem Trockenen und konnte nur noch mithilfe der Zwischenrippenmuskeln winzige Portionen Luft in meine Lungen zwängen, weil der Magen mein Zwerchfell blockerte. Nach schier endlosen Minuten, in denen ich vor Übelkeit geschüttelt gegen den Würgereiz ankämpfte, hatte Mike endlich genug gesehen. Mit einem Mal ging es sehr schnell, der zurückhuschende Schlauch und die Luft, die mit einem einzigen monumentalen Aufstoßen durch meine Speiseröhre gequetscht wurde... ich hatte das Gefühl nur knapp einer Ohnmacht zu entgehen. Am ganzen Körper zitternd lag ich schweißgebadet da und rang stöhnend nach Atem.  
„John...! ...um Gottes willen…!“ ächzte Mike bedauernd und als er nach meiner Hand griff, tat er es nicht, um meinen Puls zu fühlen. Als ich spürte, dass seine Hände fast ebenso sehr bebten, kam mir fast wieder das Kichern. Glücklicherweise fehlte mir gerade die Kraft, denn ich wollte den armen Kerl wirklich nicht auslachen…  
„Schon gut, Mike…geht gleich wieder…“ hauchte ich hastig – wenigstens würde es mir nun überhaupt nicht schwer fallen, ihn gleich beruhigend anzulächeln…Mike würde den Unterschied schon nicht bemerken…  
  
„Tut mir Leid, John, tut mir Leid…!“ stammelte Mike erschüttert und drückte meine Hand...  
  
Endlich zu Atem gekommen, fragte ich: „Und…?“  
„Sieht schon noch gereizt und entzündet aus, aber immerhin keine Blutungen..." Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme. „Geht’s wieder?“ fragte er mitleidig.  
Ich nickte: „Danke, schon okay…“          
Mike fand seine Fassung wieder und fühlte meinen Puls - allerdings ohne meine Hand los zu lassen. Als ich ihn wieder ansah, war er bleich, verschwitzt und immer noch etwas zittrig.  
„Ich sag’s niemanden…“, versprach ich mitfühlend, dann schloss ich die Augen und fiel fast sofort vor Erschöpfung in einen kurzen, ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, hielt Mike immer noch meine Hand. Er hatte wohl nicht gewagt, sich zu bewegen, weil er mich nicht hatte wecken wollen.  
„…schon gut. Ich bin okay“, versicherte ich und er ließ endlich los, sammelte sich und sagte dann bemüht sachlich: „Also…mindestens noch einen weiteren Tag parenterale Ernährung, besser zwei, zur Sicherheit…“  
„Okay, Doc…“, grinste ich müde.  
  
Nach einer Weile stammelte Mike übergangslos:  
„…eigentlich…eigentlich müsste ich zuhause dringend aufräumen. Moira kommt heute Abend mit den Kindern wieder…“, erklärte er entschuldigend.  
„Und du hast – warte! – noch zwei Pizzakartons und sechs leere Bierflaschen im Wohnzimmer rumfliegen, richtig?“ vermutete ich.  
Er grinste fahrig. „So in etwa…“  
„Kein Problem, du kannst der Infusion eh’ nicht beim durchlaufen helfen“, spöttelte ich.  
„Gut, dann bis später. Erhol’ dich gut...“  
  
  
Kurz darauf kam Sherlock mit einem Becher Kaffee herein, musterte mich kritisch, kletterte wortlos wieder über mich drüber – was wirklich schräg aussah, so von unten! – und ließ sich erneut neben mir nieder.  
Ehe er sich wieder in seinen Laptop vertiefen konnte, fragte ich: „Hast du in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas gegessen?“  
„Mike bestand darauf, dass ich etwas frühstücke“, entgegnete er.  
„Und…?“ fragte ich trocken. „Hat er sich durchgesetzt?“  
Kurzes, schiefes Grinsen. „Nein…“, gab er zu.  
„Was war mit gestern?“  
„Mrs Hudson hat uns abends was heraufgebracht aber im nächsten Moment hörte ich, dass hier irgendwas ziemlich schief läuft… Was dann kam, hat sogar Mike den Appetit verschlagen…“  
„Hatten wir nicht einen Deal, Sherlock? – Man sollte dich betäuben und künstlich ernähren“, brummte ich.  
„Hm… parenterale Ernährung würde mir die Verdauung ersparen und meine Erythrozyten wären da verfügbar, wo ich sie brauche. Im Gehirn.“  
Er klang, als sei ihm der Gedanke echt sympathisch! Verrückter Kerl!  
„Du schaffst mich!“, stellte ich fest und gab es für diesmal auf.  
  
  
Als ich einige Stunden später wieder aufwachte, saß Sherlock immer noch auf der Matratze nebenan und starrte in den Laptop.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen.  
„Ich bin okay“, versicherte ich, immer noch heiser und machte die Augen wieder zu.  
Nach einer Weile fragte ich: „Du hast aber doch wohl keinen Fall, oder? Ist während dieses Totalausfalls irgendein Coup durchgezogen worden, von dem du denkst, dass er... – " Ich musste noch mal durchatmen, bevor ich es sagen konnte – „…Moriartys Handschrift trägt?“ Puh! Ich hatte den Namen ausgesprochen, ohne dass mich gleich der Blitz traf…! Mein Puls war leicht in die Höhe geschnellt, aber das schien mir vertretbar…  
„Es sieht nicht danach aus…“ sagte Sherlock ungewohnt langsam.  
„Du vermutest, dass da doch etwas ist, aber etwas …Unauffälliges!“ stellte ich fest. "Ein Verbrechen, das so perfekt ist, dass es nicht einmal bemerkt wird..."  
"Das wäre es dann tatsächlich. Aber du vergisst wieder mal die Hauptsache."  
"So? Was könnte man denn noch bedenken müssen, wenn ein Verbrechen perfekt ist?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Genies, John! Moriarty ist ein Genie. Er braucht Publikum. Im Übrigen macht er Werbung für sich. Denk an die Webseite.  
  
...ich träume manchmal von ihr...dachte ich, sagte das aber nicht.  
  
"Aber wenn ich mir überlege, welche Möglichkeiten dieses Chaos geboten haben muss...! Meine Güte…! – Ich meine, allein all die Banken, deren Alarmanlagen ausgefallen waren…“. gab ich zu bedenken...um nicht mein Grauen zu zeigen...  
„Diesmal hast DU es nicht bedacht“, erinnerte Sherlock nachsichtig. Einen Moment war ich verwirrt…  
„Oh, du meinst… das logistische Problem… Allzu große Mengen von was auch immer, konnte niemand transportieren, weil ganz London eine monströse Massenkarambolage war! – Was für eine Ironie…!“  
  
Sherlock sah mich an. „John, du solltest es wirklich noch eine Weile hinausschieben, darüber nachzudenken“, riet er mir. Offenbar war mir anzusehen, wie sehr es mich immer noch anstrengte, überhaupt nur wach zu bleiben und zu reden. Er hatte wohl Recht. Ich nickte nur und schloss die Augen…  
  
  
  
Endlich!  
  
Sherlock und ich saßen im Flieger nachhause. Ich konnte die Lichter von London schon unter uns sehen...! Nur noch ein paar Minuten...!  
…oh, Gott! Wie ich das herbei gesehnt hatte…!  
Ich starrte in die tröstlichen Lichter unter uns…  
  
Alles wurde schwarz…!  
  
Ich schnappte geschockt nach Luft!  
Es war, als wäre London ausgelöscht worden!  
Da war alles dunkel! Wie war das möglich?!  
  
Ich sah, dass unser Flieger wendete, eine Warteschleife vollführte.  
Die visuelle Bewegung des formlosen schwarzen Loches unter mir, verursachte mir Übelkeit und Schwindel...  
Dann schüttelten Turbulenzen das Flugzeug durch...  
  
  
"John! Aufwachen!" drängte Sherlocks Stimme.  
Wieso – ?! Ich war doch wach…!  
Dann kapierte ich es: Sherlock rüttelte mich aus dem Schlaf.  
  
  
  
"…okay...", hauchte ich erleichtert. "...danke..." Während ich nach Atem rang, ließ mich Sherlock langsam los.  
Oh, Gott, an die Flughäfen hatte ich jetzt noch überhaupt nicht gedacht...Klar, wir hätten dann eine andere Stadt anfliegen können, aber in dem Moment, als alles zusammengebrochen war...?! Beleuchtung und Funk! Das hatte doch gewiss nicht gut gehen können!  
  
Als ich die Augen aufschlug, musterte er mich besorgt. Anscheinend befürchtete er wieder irgendeinen Ausbruch von mir.  
"Ist schon okay...", versicherte ich ihm matt…die Übelkeit klang langsam ab…  
„Geht’s wieder? …ganz bestimmt?“ fragte Sherlock. Er klang echt unsicher – das rührte mich wirklich. Aber es ärgerte mich auch. Er sollte mich nicht für ein hinderliches Nervenbündel halten, das kaum belastbar und als Rückendeckung nicht zu gebrauchen war...!  
„Alles okay“, versicherte ich. „Willst du mir nicht langsam erzählen, was alles vorgefallen ist…?“  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht!“ erklärte er zu meiner Überraschung ziemlich heftig. „Frag nicht! Ruh’ dich aus!"  
„Ich werde es versuchen, Sherlock…“, versicherte ich gehorsam…und dann bemühte ich mich, mein Kopfkino abzuschalten…  
  
Aber … das war alles andere als einfach! Anscheinend hatte ich da jetzt wirklich eine Lawine losgetreten. Super! Da ich einsehen musste, dass ich es nicht aufhalten konnte, versuchte ich die Situation wenigstens sachlich zu betrachten. Ja, die Logistik war wohl wirklich ein Problem gewesen, wahrscheinlich war man kaum von einer Straßenseite auf die andere gekommen! Randale und Plünderungen hatte es gegeben, das hatte ich ja selbst auf der Heimfahrt gesehen. Gelegenheitsverbrechen waren sicher nichts, was Sherlock reizen konnte, ob Einbruch, Überfall oder Tötungsdelikt. Spuren zu beseitigen war im Dunkeln auch erschwert. Jemanden im eigenen Haus die Treppe hinunter zu stoßen, oder mit ohnehin vorhandenen Medikamenten um die Ecke zu bringen, das war nahe liegend. Auch Brandstiftung und Rauchgasvergiftungen ließen sich gut als Unfall abtun, wenn nicht gerade Spuren von Brandbeschleunigung oder mehreren Brandherden zu erkennen waren. Auftragsmorde im Mantel der Dunkelheit? Schwierig, wie sollte man hinterher den Tatort verlassen? Morde im häuslichen Umfeld boten meist eine derart überschaubare Anzahl von Verdächtigen, dass auch sie für Sherlock von eher geringem Interesse sein durften. Watford...dachte ich...wo waren wir zuvor gewesen? Auch außerhalb, denn sonst wären wir nicht mit einem Auto dort weggekommen, so viel war sicher...Hieß das, dass es in London doch auch bei den Notstromaggregaten der Krankenhäuser Ausfälle gegeben hatte?  
  
  
  
Trotz meiner Grübeleien überwältigte mich irgendwann meine Müdigkeit. Als ich wieder aufwachte, kontrollierte Mike gerade meine Infusion – aus der Küche drangen Stimmen. Sherlocks Timbre erkannte ich natürlich sofort. Das andere war –  
  
"Ach, du liebe Zeit! Das ist Lestrade...!" flüsterte ich entsetzt.  
Mike nickte verstehend…  
Hoffentlich hatte er nicht wirklich einen interessanten Fall! Was, wenn Sherlock nun alleine auf Mörderjagd ging?  
Ich versuchte, zu verstehen, worüber sie sprachen. Mike hielt inne und lauschte ebenfalls.  
"Nein, Lestrade. Sie können mir gerne die Akten da lassen, aber ich werde nicht mitkommen", hörte ich Sherlock entschieden sagen. "Nicht in den nächsten Tagen." Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser, so dass ich die Worte nicht mehr verstand. Als ich Mike ansah, stellte ich fest, dass er überrascht lächelte. Anscheinend deutete er Sherlocks Verhalten genau wie ich. Der selbsternannte Soziopath wollte mich nicht alleine lassen...! Selbst wenn das nur eine Ausrede sein sollte, damit er sich nicht mit einem langweiligen Fall, mit Andersons Erbsenhirn und Donovans Gemeinheiten beschäftigen musste, sollte es mir recht sein, Hauptsache, er brachte sich nicht alleine in Gefahr...!  
Als ich schließlich die Wohnungstür zuklappen hörte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Ein Krankenbesuch von Greg hätte mich jetzt wirklich ausflippen lassen! Nicht auszudenken, wenn er mich in Sherlocks Bett vorgefunden hätte! Wahrscheinlich hätte er es zunächst mal nicht ausgeplaudert, aber es ergab sich immer mal eine Gelegenheit… – ein Feierabendbier, ein Betriebsfest und schwupp, hatte man dann doch eine Anekdote zum Besten gegeben...! Mich packte ein kleines, nervöses Kichern.  
Mike fragte: "Wenn er hier reingekommen wäre, er hätte gewusst, dass es Sherlocks Zimmer ist, stimmt's?"  
"Hätte er, denn er war schon zweimal hier drin. Siehst du das Loch in der Decke? Wir hatten hier Donnerstag vor einer Woche einen Einbruch – " Ich verstummte, aber es war natürlich zu spät. Mike starrte mich entsetzt an.  
"Du meinst...das ist ein Einschussloch...?! – Ich glaube, wenn bei uns so was passieren würde, ich hätte in der Wohnung keine ruhige Minute mehr. Mann, ich glaube, wir würden sofort in ein Hotel ziehen und uns eine neue Wohnung suchen! Wie hältst du das nur aus!" stöhnte er.  
  
Ausziehen? Aus 221b? Absurd! Niemals! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was mich dazu bringen sollte, hier wieder auszuziehen!" sagte ich im Brustton der Überzeugung zu Mike. Und im nächsten Augenblick wurde mir klar, in welcher Schublade diese Bemerkung natürlich wieder landen würde...  
Mike grinste spöttisch.  
"Auch nicht menschliche Organe im Kühlschrank?" neckte er.  
Ich stöhnte übertrieben genervt und kicherte schließlich. "Deine Warnung diesbezüglich kam übrigens zu spät…"  
"Okay, entschuldige, das ist jetzt echt kein Thema für dich", gab er zu, bekam aber ein breites Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht.  
"Am schlimmsten ist der Dickdarm...", flüsterte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Mike kicherte nur. Dann informierte er mich aber doch: "Den hat ihm Molly besorgt. Die würde wohl wirklich alles für ihn tun..."  
"Merkt er's eigentlich nicht, oder ist er absichtlich so grob?"  
"Bei ihr weiß ich es manchmal wirklich nicht", gestand Mike. "Aber da ist er, glaube ich einfach in einem Zwiespalt. Er braucht ihre Dienste, aber mehr wäre ihm – …lästig."  
Okay, wir waren schon wieder bei unserem Lieblingsthema. Schließlich hatte Mike mich ja auch gleich von Anfang an über Sherlock ausgequetscht, ihn mir als Forschungsprojekt empfohlen. Komisch, da gab es also eine gewisse Parallele zwischen Mike und Mycroft…?! Schräg, sehr schräg...!  
"Und ist eure Wohnung wieder vorzeigbar?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Klinisch rein!" behauptete mein derzeitiger Hausarzt  
"Nachrichten gesehen, in der Zwischenzeit?" fragte ich, so beiläufig wie ich nur konnte.  
"Netter Versuch", versetzte Mike.  
"...wie ich sehe, hast du einen Babysitter für heute Abend", zog ich ihn auf. Er hatte sich nämlich unterdessen rasiert und in Schale geworfen, sicher, um Moira am Abend auszuführen.  
"Gute Deduktion", gab Mike zurück und sah auf die Uhr. Ich sehe morgen vor der Arbeit wieder nach dir."  
"Danke, Mike. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich hätten machen sollen", sagte ich. "Dann bis morgen. Und einen schönen Abend."  
  
  
Wachablösung – dachte ich amüsiert. Aber dann hörte ich ein Klopfen.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs. Hudson!" rief ich trotz meiner Halsschmerzen laut und die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet.  
"Guten Abend, John...", begann sie ungewohnt zaghaft und musterte mich aufmerksam.  
Ich konnte den trockenen Hustenreiz kaum unterdrücken und bemühte mich, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. "Guten Abend“, krächzte ich.  
„Sie sehen aber immer noch ziemlich fertig aus“, stellte sie fest.  
„Es geht mir schon bedeutend besser“, versicherte ich und räusperte mich heftig.  
„Sie…dürfen noch nichts essen, habe ich gehört…kann ich denn sonst irgendetwas tun?“ fragte sie bekümmert.  
Einen Moment erwog ich, sie über die Folgen des Totalausfalls zu befragen - aber dann wusste ich, es würde erstens nicht funktionieren - und vor allem - etwas war dringender...  
„Und ob!“ erklärte ich. „Eine besondere Herausforderung! Aber ich bin sicher, Sie schaffen das…!“  
Mrs Hudson stutzte nur kurz, dann lächelte sie wissend. „Verstehe…!“ flüsterte sie und das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein entschlossenes kampflustiges Grinsen. „Keine Sorge, John…! Sherlock WIRD etwas essen…!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Kleine Kämpfe**  


  
  
Wachablösung – dachte ich amüsiert. Aber dann hörte ich ein Klopfen.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs. Hudson!" rief ich trotz meiner Halsschmerzen laut und die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet.  
"Guten Abend, John...", begann sie ungewohnt zaghaft und musterte mich aufmerksam.  
Ich konnte den trockenen Hustenreiz kaum unterdrücken und bemühte mich, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln. "Guten Abend“, krächzte ich.  
„Sie sehen aber immer noch ziemlich fertig aus“, stellte sie fest.  
„Es geht mir schon bedeutend besser“, versicherte ich und räusperte mich heftig.  
„Sie…dürfen noch nichts essen, habe ich gehört…kann ich denn sonst irgendetwas tun?“ fragte sie bekümmert.  
„Und ob!“ erklärte ich. „Eine besondere Herausforderung! Aber ich bin sicher, Sie schaffen das…!“  
Mrs Hudson stutzte nur kurz, dann lächelte wissend. „Verstehe…!“ flüsterte sie und das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein entschlossenes kampflustiges Grinsen. „Keine Sorge, John…! Sherlock WIRD etwas essen…!“  
„Damit würden Sie mir wirklich sehr helfen“, gestand ich, wechselte dann aber zu einem übertrieben dramatischen Unterton: “Zumal Dr. Stamford ausdrücklich gesagt hat, jede Aufregung wäre jetzt Gift für mich…“  
„Etwas in der Art dachte ich mir schon…“, schmunzelte sie. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Pasta, zum Beispiel?“  
Das kam so unerwartet, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Magen könne womöglich höchstpersönlich in Panik geraten und davon rennen. Ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ich aufstöhnte und nach Luft schnappte.  
„John, was haben Sie denn?“ fragte Mrs Hudson erschrocken.  
„Sorry“, bettelte ich und kicherte verlegen ins Kissen. „Da haben Sie mich auf dem ganz falschen Fuß erwischt…Pasta…fürs Erste nicht…nein.“  
„Verstehe…!“ seufzte sie bedauernd und tätschelte meine Schulter. „Geht es Ihnen denn jetzt so einigermaßen, dass Sie auch mal eine halbe Stunde alleine gelassen werden können?“  
„Aber ja“, beruhigte ich sie lächelnd.  
„Sherlock war wirklich sehr besorgt, als Sie Samstagfrüh bewusstlos wurden…“, versicherte sie mir ernst.  
„Nun…da ging’s mir auch richtig dreckig…“, gab ich vage zu, denn ich vermutete, dass Sherlock ihr keineswegs alles erzählt hatte.  
„Tja, dann mache ich mich doch mal an meinen kleinen Sonderauftrag – aber nur, bis Sie wieder auf dem Damm sind, mein Lieber, ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht Ihre Haushälterin“, setzte sie halb neckend, halb schnippisch hinzu.  
„Selbstredend, Mrs H!“ grinste ich dankbar.  
„Gute Besserung, John. Schlafen Sie gut.“  
„Danke, Mrs H., gute Nacht.“  
Im Hinausgehen murmelte sie: „Dann vielleicht Risotto oder was mit Bohnen…, mal sehen…“  
  
  
Ehe ich eindösen konnte, kam Sherlock herein. Er blieb neben dem Bett stehen und studierte mich kritisch. „Mike ist der Ansicht, dass es völlig genügt, wenn er morgen früh wieder nach dir sieht. Ich hoffe, er irrt sich nicht wieder…“  
„Und ICH hoffe, du hast ihn gestern Abend nicht so zusammengestaucht. Er hat nämlich nichts falsch gemacht. Zolpidem ist bekannt für Hallus und dergleichen, zumindest bei Überdosierung. Ich bin okay…soweit. Und wie gesagt: Mein Bett oben ist frisch bezogen – allerdings ist die Matratze härter. – Wenn wirklich was sein sollte, kann ich dich ja anrufen“, versicherte ich. „Allerdings wäre mir wohler, wenn ich sicher bin, dass du dich nicht in irgendein Abenteuer stürzt… Lestrade ist vorhin da gewesen. Ich habe seine Stimme erkannt.“  
„Nichts Interessantes“, behauptete er kurz angebunden. „Er soll mal seinen eigenen kleinen Arbeitsspeicher benutzen. – Übrigens soll ich dir Besserungswünsche ausrichten“, fügte er angewidert hinzu. „Was du natürlich für eine ganz sinnlose Aktion hältst“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Es ist nicht mal eine Aktion!“ beschwerte er sich.  
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst“, behauptete ich. Es war vielleicht besser, ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen und ihn mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass er selbst nicht nur ebenfalls sehr wohl in der Lage war, sich zu sorgen, sondern dass er noch dazu begriffen hatte, dass mir sein Beistand ein Trost war und er sich deshalb mitunter bewusst dafür entschied, mir seine Sorge zu zeigen...  
„Tja, wie gesagt, wenn ich mein Handy hier hätte…“  
„...dann könnest du die Online-News studieren. Mike hat mich nochmals davor gewarnt, dir das schon zuzumuten. – Ach, und falls es dich beruhigt. Lestrade denkt, dass du oben in deinem Zimmer bist.“  
„So? Hast du das behauptet?“ fragte ich überrascht.  
„Unsinn. Das wäre viel zu auffällig. Ich habe es mir vorgestellt, den Rest haben meine Gestik und meine Augenbewegungen erledigt.“  
Dieser Einblick in seine Schauspielmethodik machte mich platt. Ich hätte vermutet, dass er sich bestimmt niemals etwas ausmalte, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht der Realität entsprach und dass seine Darstellung eher abgeschaut, aufgesetzt und womöglich vor dem Spiegel einstudiert war – aber das grenzte ja schon fast an Stanislawski! Mir fiel ein, was geschehen war als Lestrade am 15. Februar vorbei geschaut hatte. Sherlock war zwar betroffen gewesen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich, von seinem Zorn auf mich abgelenkt, geirrt hatte und feststellen musste, dass ich nach einer Prügelei mit vorgeblichen Einbrechern die Nacht im Knast verbracht hatte, aber er konnte nur Jones glaubhaft machen, dass er ernsthaft um meine Gesundheit und meine seelische Verfassung fürchtete. Bei Lestrade hatte er zu dick aufgetragen. Allerdings kannten wir uns damals kaum mehr als zwei Wochen und außer ein paar Prellungen hatte ich nichts abbekommen. Auch wenn ich nur knapp einer Ladung Schrot aus nächster Nähe entgangen war, konnte man die Gefahr von damals wohl kaum mit diesem perfiden Giftanschlag vergleichen…  
„Danke…das – ist mir tatsächlich lieber“, stammelte ich erstaunt über seine Rücksichtnahme.  
„Nachdem du die Affäre von Donovan und Anderson ans Licht gezerrt hast, wäre das für die beiden ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen.“  
„Das ist heute genau sechs Wochen her, wieso sollte sie das noch interessieren?“  
Wieso wunderte mich diese Frage nicht?  
„…und ihre – Affäre, wie du es nennst, war dabei doch vollkommen nebensächlich. Es kam mir einzig und allein darauf an, dass es von unsagbarer Dummheit zeugt, wenn jemand glaubt, eine unpassende Duftnote und ein kurzer Rock und Nylons trotz aufgescheuerter Knie, noch dazu Ende Januar und ähnliches, seien nicht überaus verräterisch. Und dass die Verbrecherwelt selbstverständlich leichtes Spiel hat, wenn den Ermittlern derartig offensichtliche, alltägliche Zusammenhänge schon zu hoch sind!“  
„Mit anderen Worten, die beiden sind es selbst gewesen, die indiskret waren, du hast gewissermaßen nur die Bildbeschreibung für Sehbehinderte zu diesem Film beigesteuert...“, resümmierte ich spöttelnd.  
Verwundert ließ der Detektiv seine Augenbrauen nach oben wandern, wo sie unter die wirren Locken tauchten. „Interessanter Vergleich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt…“  
  
Sein Handy klingelte. Er sah nach und ging ran. „Mrs Hudson? Was gibt’s?...“ Während er lauschte, kräuselten sich Falten über seiner Nasenwurzel. „Könnte ich, ja. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie Ihre Einkäufe oben auf den Schrank gekommen sein sollen, wenn Sie dort nicht dran kommen…“  
  
So viel zu offensichtlichen, alltäglichen Zusammenhängen…!  
  
„…Donald Chandler hat also für Sie eingekauft. Doch, der Name sagt mir etwas. Ich komme… –  
...bin gleich wieder da, John…“  
„Ich komm' schon klar“, lächelte ich über die immer noch ungewohnte Rücksichtnahme.  
Mrs Hudson hatte die Operation ‚Überlistung eines essfaulen Consulting Detective’ also gestartet und ich wollte das durch nichts behindern. Nur blöd, dass ich mein Handy noch immer nicht wieder hatte. Und, ja, ich wäre tatsächlich ins Internet gegangen, vor allem musste ich aber endlich mal nachsehen, ob nicht Harry längst auf ein Lebenszeichen von mir wartete…  
Das Nokia musste irgendwo in der Küche liegen, wo ich Donnerstagabend, vor knapp drei Tagen zusammengeklappt war, kurz nachdem ich die Sig Sauer von oben geholt hatte…  
– Wer hat überhaupt inzwischen den Küchenboden aufgewischt? ging es mir durch den Kopf. Hoffentlich war das nicht an Mrs Hudson hängen geblieben… Andererseits…sie musste ja förmlich über die Sauerei gestolpert sein, als sie Sherlock Samstagfrüh geholfen hatte, sich mit mir auf den Armen einen Weg in sein Schlafzimmer zu bahnen… – …wie kriege ich bloß diese Bilder wieder aus meinem Kopf…?!  
  
Ich überlegte, ob es mir in meiner Verfassung gelingen würde, es bis dorthin zu schaffen und was ich währenddessen mit der Infusion und dem Urinbeutel, den Mike in einer Halterung am Bettgestell befestigt hatte, anstellen sollte… Außerdem war ich nicht sicher, wie Mrs Hudsons Plan genau aussah, ob Sherlock nicht noch einmal herauf kommen würde…  
Keine gute Idee…Nun, es würde wohl auf eine weitere Stunde nicht ankommen, oder doch…?  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich Harry den Mantel über einen schlabberigen Schlaf- oder Jogginganzug streifen und zur nächsten Tanke trotten…gar nicht gut…  
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf. Fast sofort wurde mir schwindlig. Scheiße. Und ich konnte nicht mal sicher sein, ob das Handy da wirklich noch lag... Vielleicht hatte Sherlock sogar damit rumgespielt oder sich zumindest die Liste meiner Nachrichten angesehen… Es konnte ebenso gut auf dem Couchtisch liegen wie auf dem Küchenfußboden…nein, mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar… Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich zurück fallen. Dann wartete ich frustriert ab, bis der Schwindel nachließ und sich meine Atmung normalisiert hatte.  
  
  
Irgendwann war ich trotzdem eingenickt, erwachte aber, als Sherlock hereinschlich und sachte die Tür schloss. Wieder blieb er vor dem Bett stehen.  
„Na, hast du Mrs Hudsons Vorräte seniorensicher umorganisiert?“ fragte ich.  
„So ähnlich. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Aber ja, ich bin okay…“  
Es überraschte mich etwas, dass er diesmal um das Bett herum lief, aber dann wurde mir auch klar, warum. Er hatte seine Schuhe noch nicht wieder ausgezogen. Das tat er nun und kletterte auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes. Ich roch Mundwasser und so etwas wie Chili.    
So viel zu offensichtlichen alltäglichen Zusammenhängen…! dachte ich, schwer bemüht, nicht zu grinsen. Er hatte Mrs Hudson Gesellschaft geleistet, während sie kochte. Später hatte er zwar daran gedacht, Mundwasser zu benutzen und damit ich das nicht hören sollte, hatte er meines im zweiten Stock benutzt, aber ihm war entgangen, dass sich der Küchendunst in seine Kleidung gehängt hatte…! Offenkundig…! Still genoss ich meine erfolgreiche Deduktion. Es war so albern, dass er mir nicht sagen wollte, dass er etwas gegessen hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass mich das freuen würde. Aber er fühlte sich irgendwie von Mrs Hudson und mir auf's Kreuz gelegt und empfand es als eine Art Niederlage. Was für ein Kindskopf...!  
Ich schluckte den Impuls zu kichern hinunter und bemerkte: „Mike sagte, du warst schon heute Nachmittag mal bei Mrs Hudson – ...was Besonderes?“  
„Mrs Turner war vorbeigekommen. Ich konnte auf diese Weise noch einiges darüber erfahren, wie es hier nach unserem Aufbruch während des Totalausfalls weiter gegangen ist. – und: nein, ich erzähle dir vorläufig nichts.“  
Ich seufzte: „Du denkst also wirklich, die Realität ist schlimmer als meine Fantasie?“  
„Die Realität ist immer größer als die Fantasie“, erklärte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung ernsthaft.  
„W-wie – ?“  
„Weil sie real ist. Weil sie existiert! Es ist wie mit Schrödingers Katze. Du weißt, mit 50% Sicherheit wird sie tot sein. Und dass du die Box öffnest, kann daran nicht wirklich etwas ändern.“  
Das Beispiel erstaunte mich. Er hatte doch wohl nicht wirklich so etwas Ähnliches – …? Nein, das wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Es war ja ohnehin nur ein Gedankenexperiment und eine nahezu unmögliche Versuchsanordnung… Mike färbte ab…offenkundig…    
„Also schön. Die Box bleibt noch eine Weile zu. Aber ich muss wenigstens eine SMS an Harry schreiben und zwar von ihrem Handy aus. Das ist längst überfällig. Vielleicht ist sie längst ausgeflippt…oder ist gerade jetzt kurz davor, sich Alkohol zu besorgen…“  
Sherlock brummte etwas und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Was machte er da bloß so lange? – Hatte er es verlegt? …Mann, dann ruf’ es eben an! …Drei volle Tage? Und davor…? Womöglich ist der Akku leer…  
  
Schließlich kam Sherlock zurück.  
„Sie hat dir tatsächlich fünfmal getextet“, bemerkte er verständnislos.  
„Oh, Gott, gib schon her – Sherlock...!“ Statt das Telefon in meine ausgestreckte Hand zu legen, schnickte er es in die Luft, ließ er es einen kleinen Salto vollführen und fing es wieder auf, dann hielt er das Display dicht vor seine Brust und sagte: „Moment? Wenn sie dir nun geschrieben hat, dass sie sich sorgt, weil es in Westminster soundsoviel Unfälle gegeben hat…?“  
„Was willst du machen?“ stöhnte ich verärgert. „Ihre Nachrichten lesen und zensieren? Nun mach aber mal halblang!“  
„Ich schreibe einfach, du warst in Watford. Das ist nicht mal gelogen. Und zurzeit bist du zu beschäftigt...“ Er fing tatsächlich an zu tippen.  
„Du wirst keine SMS in meinem Namen schreiben!“ Mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung schnellte ich hoch, kniete auf der Matratze und schnappte ungeachtet des grauen Nebels, der sich um mich zusammen zog, nach meinem Handy. Natürlich war Sherlock schneller.  
„Bei Eva hat es dich auch nicht gestört“, sagte er Schultern zuckend und fuhr fort zu tippen.  
Ich sprang aus dem Bett – wohl wissend, dass ich schon allein wegen des Urinbeutels nicht weit kommen konnte, und warf mich auf Sherlock, so dass er unsanft gegen die Tür krachte. Als er das Handy nun senkrecht mit einer Hand in die Luft streckte, war ich machtlos, da Sherlock nicht bloß fast 6 inches größer war als ich, sondern auch noch längere Arme hatte…  
„Erstens war das auch schon grenzwertig“, schimpfte ich aufgebracht. „aber unter den Umständen bei einer Klientin nötig und vertretbar, aber Harry ist meine Schwester! Keine Klientin! Siehst du ein, dass das einen Unterschied macht?!“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach dagegen… „Wenn du die SMS mit JW unterzeichnest, würde sie merken, dass da etwas faul ist! Wenn ich mich nicht… auf ihre Nachrichten beziehe und wenn ich… zu ausweichend wirke, würde sie denken, …dass ich – dass ich große …Probleme habe, die mich vollauf… beschäftigen…! Also gib endlich her…!“ Schwach schlug ich mit der Kleinfingerseite meiner Faust gegen seine Brust und hielt mich schwer atmend an seinem Arm fest. Ich war längst vom Tadeln zum Argumentieren übergegangen und meine Stimme klang zuletzt geradezu kläglich. Mein Kreislauf war von der plötzlichen Aktion völlig überfordert. Mittlerweile sah ich nichts mehr, in meinen Ohren war ein merkwürdig hohles Rauschen, kalter Schweiß ließ mich frösteln. Ich spürte, wie meine Oberarme gepackt wurden und landete dann auf der Bettkante.  
„John. Ist ja schon gut. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist… Leg’ dich wieder hin!“  
Gehorsam kroch ich zurück ins Bett und rang nach Luft.  
Sherlock nahm meinen Puls und blieb abwartend neben mir sitzen.  
„Also schön. Aber ich bleibe hier, während du liest und textest“, entschied er, als ich mich wieder erholt hatte.  
Ich nickte, nah **m mit zitternden Fingern das Handy entgehen und begann meine SMSn zu checken...**  
  
  
  
  
 **Nachrichten in Abwesenheit**  


  
  
  
Hypernervös begann ich meine SMSn zu checken. Auf der Seite zusammengerollt klickte ich mich einhändig durch das Menü. Sherlock kontrollierte, ob ich mit meinem kurzen Ausbruch etwa die Schläuche gelockert hätte...  
  
  
  
10\. 03. 2011  
  
4 neue Nachrichten, 2 alte Nachrichten:  
  
  
Ich seufzte. Die erste alte SMS war von Sherlock, der mich um kurz nach Sieben gefragt hatte, ob ich zum Essen runter käme. Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten später hatte ich die Nachricht von Bill erhalten. Beide hatte ich umgehend beantwortet…  
  
  
  
21: 11 Harry  
John, ich weiß gar nicht, ob du das kriegst. In den News hieß es, in L wäre der totale Blackout. Ich hoffe, u r mit Sherlock @home und u 2 macht einfach das Beste draus…;-) HF! Bin trotzdem froh, dass ich in Aldershot sitze und weiter tv hab! Melde dich, wenn’s geht.  
  
  
  
… JFTR FYI ich bin nicht schwul…!  
…ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig…  
  
  
  
21: 34 Harry  
Bei euch ist immer noch alles tot?! Alles? Ernsthaft?! Das ist ja gruselig! Sie bringen ’ne Sondersendung! Oh, Gott, mir war ja noch gar nicht klar, was das heißt! Bitte, melde dich! ASAP!!!  
  
21: 41 Mrs Hudson – mobil  
Ja, ich weiß, Sie empfangen das jetzt gar nicht. Aber Sie sollen so bald wie möglich wissen: Ich bin bei Freunden in Gillingham. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen beiden gut.  
  
  
  
22: 23 Harry  
JOHN! Ich geh’ die Wände hoch, echt! Wie geht das überhaupt? Denkst du, das kann Al-Qaida sein?  
Du musst dich sofort bei mir melden!  
  
  
  
Ich konnte förmlich ihre Stimme hören, als ich das las, und es machte mir  wirklich Angst...!  
  
Ich drückte auf „Antworten“ –  
  
  
  
„Warte, John. Lies erst alle von Harry…“, sagte Sherlock ruhig.  
  
„Was? Aber – “ widersprach ich.  
  
„Vertrau mir...“, versicherte er mir in einem leisen beschwörenden Tonfall.  
  
  
  
  
11\. 03. 2011  
  
10 neue Nachrichten  
  
  
02:04 Harry  
  
Der Blackout ist vorbei! Ich bin noch wach! Melde dich! xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
07:49 Harry  
GEH! AN! DEIN! HANDY!!  
  
  
  
10:03 Mrs Hudson – mobil  
Hallo, Jungs! Mrs Turner hat mir erzählt, ihr seid nicht da. Aber wenigstens keine Einbrüche bei uns. Muss ja schlimm sein...!!! Hoffe, es geht euch gut. Ich sitze hier wohl noch eine Weile fest.  
  
10:12 Harry  
Hab’ im Internet nachgesehen. Bei euch herrscht ja voll das Chaos! Hoffentlich bist du in Ordnung. Gib Laut, verdammt!  
  
10:26 Bill  
Mann, was war das denn? Kate und ich sind hier total am Rotieren wegen der ganzen Unfälle und Krawalle! Ich hoffe, ihr seid okay.  
  
  
  
12:16 Harry  
Wenn du nicht an dein Telefon gehst, bring ich dich um!  
  
12: 21 Harry  
ily  
  
  
  
13:02 Harry  
John, ich hab’ jetzt wirklich Angst. Du bist doch alles, was ich noch habe! Ich hab’ dran gedacht, mich in den nächsten Zug zu setzen, aber das GEHT ja noch gar nicht! RUF MICH AN!  
  
13:37 Harry  
Ich dreh’ durch! Wen kann ich anrufen? Alle alten Kumpels von dir, die mir noch einfallen, wohnen in L! Oder sind noch in A. Stamford und Murray beantworten ihre Mails nicht. Wo bist du? ilysm!!!  
  
13:43 Bill  
Junge, ich hab’ eigentlich gedacht, du meldest dich gleich zum Helfen? Bist du okay? Aber vielleicht bist du ja längst anderweitig im Einsatz. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss das Handy jetzt wieder ausmachen. Meld’ dich.    
  
  
14:33 Harry  
Ich hab’ Sherlock eine Mail geschrieben. Hatte er nicht noch Ende Januar seine Handynummer auf seiner Site gehabt?! Das bild’ ich mir doch nicht ein! Wieso hat er sie gelöscht! Johnny, bitte! Bitte!! xoxo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte ich auf die SMS.  
  
  
Sie hatte Sherlock kontaktiert...?!  
  
Warum zur Hölle, wusste ich das nicht längst!?  
Er war jetzt doch schon eineinhalb Tage fast pausenlos im Netz gewesen! Das musste er doch gemerkt haben!  
  
Verdammt...!!!  
  
Wieso habe ICH nicht früher dran gedacht...!!! WIESO HABE ICH NICHT SELBST FRÜHER AN HARRY GEDACHT???  
  
   
Dann kehrte ich zur Liste zurück...  
  
Es war die letzte SMS von Harry am Freitag...  
  
  
Aber – wir waren doch erst am Morgen danach zurück gekommen…!?  
  
  
Mir wurde eiskalt.  
  
Ich rollte mich halb nach hinten, um Sherlock in die Augen sehen zu können.  
  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wieso hat sie sich danach nicht mehr gemeldet?!“ wandte ich mich, panisch stammelnd, an den Soziopathen neben mir.  
  
Er seufzte. „Ziemlich genau 24 Stunden später habe ich ihr erst geantwortet“, gab er halb genervt zu. Doch ich hörte auch einen Anflug von Bedauern. Das galt allerdings nicht Harry. „Sie hat sich danach gleich wieder gemeldet. Sie ist in Ordnung, John...“  
  
  
Mir wurde fast schlecht...!  
Aber für echte Erleichterung reichte es trotzdem längst noch nicht...!  
Was hatte er mir denn da vorhin für ein Theater vorgespielt?! Und warum...?!  
Ich hatte einen scheußlichen Verdacht…!  
  
„Aber – bis dahin – ! Was hast du gemacht...?! Hast du meine Nachrichten gelöscht?! Das ist... – ! Das ist... – ! Verdammt...! Was fällt dir ein…?! –  
– Und was für einen Scheiß hast du ihr getextet...?!“ schrie ich außer mir.  
  
  
Sherlock hob beschwichtigend die Hände – ...begriff aber zumindest, dass die jetzt – verdammt noch mal...! – nichts auf meinen Schultern verloren hatten...!  
  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
  
„Ich hab’ gründlich überlegt, was ich ihr schreiben kann... Das musst du mir glauben. Ich hab’s mir nicht leicht gemacht… Ich habe sogar Mike gefragt… Schließlich hab ich mich dafür entschieden, ihr zu schreiben, dass du wieder mit PTBS zu kämpfen hast und einfach Ruhe brauchst. Dass wir entschieden haben, dass dein Handy erstmal ausbleibt und ich dich bis auf Weiteres von allem abschirme... Und dass du sie grüßen und ihr ausrichten lässt, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen soll...  
…Was sollte ich ihr denn sonst sagen...? Dass du... fast draufgegangen wärst? ...dass du...eine ...'kleine' Lebensmittelvergiftung hattest...? –  
Sie hat sich dann sofort gemeldet und mich gebeten, ich solle, wenn ich kann, ihre letzten SMSn in den 24 h dazwischen löschen...  
Ungeöffnet. –  
Und genau das habe ich getan. –  
Ich schwör’s dir.“  
  
  
  
Ich starrte ihn an und ging innerlich die Wände hoch...! Ich hätte schreien können...! Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich betrunken und fürchterlichen, verzweifelten Unsinn getextet...!  
  
Und ich würde es nie erfahren...!  
  
  
Meine Hände zitterten heftig und ich hatte Mühe, das Handy zu bedienen...  
  
  
Am Samstag – gestern – hatte sie noch mal gesmst…  
  
  
  
12.03. 2011  
  
15:03 Harry  
Mein lieber Johnny, erst wusste ich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Tut mir echt Leid, dass es dir wieder schlechter geht. Ich hoffe, Sherlock passt gut auf dich auf. Seine Mail wirkte jedenfalls so. Meld’ dich, wenn dir danach ist.    
  
  
  
  
  
„...also... Ich verstehe ja nichts…von diesen Dingen…aber sie tut so, als hätte ich ihr schon 24 Stunden zuvor geantwortet und sie sei bloß ratlos gewesen, wie sie dir antworten soll...  
...an deiner Stelle... würde ich es dabei belassen...  
…aber das musst Du wissen…“,  
sagte Sherlock sanft.  
  
  
  
  
Langsam sickerten alle Informationen in meine aufgewühlte Seele…  
  
...und Tränen in meine Augen…  
  
...noch langsamer setzte mein Gehirn das alles zusammen…  
  
  
  
  
„Ich glaube, für heute hast du wirklich genug...“, sagte Sherlock neben mir leise und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.    
Die Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand berührten die Kante meines Telefons an dessen oberer Hälfte…      
  
  
  
…ich muss ihr noch antworten…!  
  
...dachte ich hilflos.  
  
  
Aber mir hätten ohnehin die Kraft und auch die Worte gefehlt...  
  
Verstört ließ ich zu, dass er das Telefon an sich nahm…  
  
  
  
  
Er zog die Decke bis über meine Schultern.  
  
Und ich brachte noch matt heraus: „...danke, Sherlock…!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich war – ...ebenso erschüttert wie erschöpft... – dann doch bald darauf eingeschlafen...  
  
  
Es war einfach zu viel für mich…  
  
  
...erst später verstand ich, dass mir dabei auch mein 'innerer Therapeut' einen Streich gespielt hatte und mich zunächst verdrängen ließ, dass ich hier am Rande auch meine Befürchtungen für ganz London und für viele, viele Unbekannte bestätigt gesehen hatte…    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich auf…  
  
...ich hatte mich vollends auf den Rücken gedreht...  
  
– und zuckte zusammen...  
  
  
  
Ein halbes Yard entfernt...  
  
...lag Sherlock an seinem Laptop zusammengesunken und schlief...  
  
...sein Bildschirmschoner spielte Fotos von London, eingescannte Zeitungsartikel über Verbrechen, Tatortfotos und anatomische Zeichnungen in wirrer Folge ab...  
  
Er sah müde aus...  
...richtig erschöpft...  
...und – ...so jung…  
  
  
Seine rechte Hand lag auf dem Touchpad,...  
...die Linke…greifbar nahe…ruhte locker auf meinem, –  
...auf Harrys Nokia…  
  
  
...sachte griff ich danach…  
  
...ich rief Harrys letzte SMS auf…  
  
…starrte sie lange an und schrieb schließlich…stockend…mit vielen Verbesserungen – unter Verwendung eines alten Spitznamens von mir für sie...:  
  
  
  
„Meine liebe Riot,  
sry, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Es geht mir schon wieder besser. Aber so wie du... bin ich auch ‚...ein kleines bisschen kaputt gegangen...’*, wie du weißt… Aber bitte dräng’ mich nicht…Pass auf dich auf...du weißt, ICH... kann’s nicht…!  
LU2, dein John“  
  
  
  
Ich las es noch drei Mal…  
  
...drückte endlich auf 'senden' und...  
  
...rang dann erst mal nach Luft…  
  
  
  
  
Dann nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und rief die BBC-News auf und – ...  
  
  
  
  
...Sherlock Holmes hatte meinen Internetzugang gekillt…!  
  
  
…zweifellos, um mich zu schonen…  
  
  
  
...ich tippte vorsichtig neben seiner Hand auf das Touchpad seines Laptops…  
  
  
Gesperrt...!  
  
  
Das Gerät forderte eine erneute Passworteingabe…  
  
...Das war neu…!  
  
  
  
  
Aber ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein…  
  
Mal wieder…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…schlaf gut, Sherlock!... dachte ich…  
und wieder füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...smarte, junge Leute, wie wir es damals waren. Ich hasse sie einfach..."  
  
  
  
  
Für den Rest der Nacht kam ich praktisch nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Obwohl ich wirklich müde war und mich immer noch krank und schwach fühlte, fand ich einfach keinen Schlaf.  
Sherlock dagegen wachte nicht auf. Ob er schuldlos die Ursache für meine Nervosität war? Weil ich ihn nicht durch einen Alptraum oder einfach durch unruhigen Schlaf aufwecken wollte, weil ich wusste, dass er bisweilen schlafwandelte? …und natürlich einfach, weil Sherlock eben Sherlock war...? Dabei hatte ich gar nicht mal den Eindruck, noch besonders aufgewühlt zu sein. Sollte ich beunruhigt darüber sein, dass er gerade ein beinahe normales Schlafbedürfnis zu haben schien, dass er sich nicht dagegen sträubte – oder wohl eher gerade einfach nicht dagegen ankam? Vielleicht war es die schon ungewohnte Nahrungsaufnahme am Vorabend gewesen. Vielleicht bedeutete aber auch sein so atypisches Verhalten, seine Fürsorge und der Umgang mit Emotionen eine ganz ungewohnte Anstrengung für ihn, die ihm auf für ihn unbegreifliche Weise mehr abverlangte, als sein sonstiger sachlicher Umgang mit sich und seiner Umwelt, ja sogar mit der Gefahr für sein Leben, in die er sich schon unzählige Male gebracht hatte?  
  
Erst als es dämmerte, döste ich nochmals ein – es können nur Minuten gewesen sein, denn ein leises Klopfen genügte, um mich aufzuwecken. Seufzend streckte ich meine Hand nach Sherlocks Schulter aus.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock, wach auf. Du musst Mike reinlassen... Sherlock!? Hörst du!? Sherlock…!!"  
"…is ja gut...bin wach...", nuschelte er schleppend und widerwillig ins Kissen, stemmte sich grummelnd hoch, kroch auf allen Vieren am Fußende quer über das Bett, kletterte ungelenk auf meiner Seite hinaus und wankte nach draußen. Armer Kerl, ich hatte ihn wohl aus dem Tiefschlaf aufgescheucht...  
Unterdessen war das Klopfen heftiger geworden. Bald hörte ich aber die Wohnungstür, Mikes helle Stimme, ziemlich munter und ein träges Brummen von Sherlock.  
Ich klappte den Laptop zu und ließ ihn auf Sherlocks Seite unter der Decke verschwinden.  
  
Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet.  
"Guten Morgen, John..."  
"Morgen, Mike", antwortete ich matt und wartete seine kritische Musterung ab.  
"Siehst noch nicht wirklich besser aus...", stellte er bedauernd fest.  
"Hab seit halb drei praktisch nicht mehr schlafen können", gab ich zu. "Die Nachrichtensperre ist etwas undicht geworden, weißt du...Sherlock kam nicht drumrum, mir zu erzählen, dass sich Harry bei ihm gemeldet hat..."  
"Verstehe...", seufzte er etwas monoton, abgelenkt dadurch, dass er den Infusionsbeutel auswechselte.  
"Sherlock ist ja noch buchstäblich schlaftrunken. Hab ihm gesagt, er soll sich doch noch mal hinlegen und in Ruhe wach werden. Daraufhin hat er nur geknurrt, er hätte schon viel zu lange geschlafen. Ich fürchte, er kocht grade einen ganzen Liter Kaffee, nur für sich alleine…", amüsierte sich Mike mitleidig.  
"Wahrscheinlich wird er aus der Ferne die Verbrechen studieren, die Donnerstagnacht begangen wurden", seufzte ich.  
Mike schwieg betreten.  
"Und... – dein Strohwitwerdasein ist beendet?" fragte ich.  
"Genau. ...hab seit Freitag vor einer Woche zuhause tun und lassen können, was ich wollte – aber eigentlich hab' ich Moira und die kleinen Nervensägen ziemlich vermisst...", stellte er mit nachdenklichem Lächeln fest.  
  
Nachdem Mike die Routineuntersuchung beendet hatte, sagte er: "Am Besten, du versuchst noch so viel wie möglich zu schlafen. Ich komme gegen Abend wieder. Und ab Morgen sollten wir anfangen, deinen Kreislauf langsam wieder in Gang zu kriegen..."  
"Mir wird schon schwindlig, wenn ich mich bloß aufsetze...", knurrte ich frustriert. Von meinem kleinen, kläglichen Angriff auf Sherlock würde ich natürlich nichts verlauten lassen… "Hast du noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, ich würde gerne mal Zähne putzen und mich rasieren. Wenigstens...", bat ich.  
Samstag, irgendwann während meiner missglückten Sedierung, musste mich irgendwer gewaschen haben. Ich hatte es später registriert und versucht, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken...  
"Wer hat sich denn gestern geweigert, gewaschen zu werden?" stichelte Mike. "Ich such mal deine Sachen zusammen..."  
  
  
Nachdem Mike gegangen war, kam Sherlock mit einem Becher Kaffee zurück.  
"Du hast schlecht geschlafen", stellte er fest.  
"Nicht direkt schlecht, aber wenig", räumte ich ein. "Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Ich? Wieso?"  
"Offenbar hattest du jetzt wirklich ein paar Stunden Schlaf bitter nötig", erläuterte ich meine Frage.  
Er schnaubte. "Wenn ich nicht schlafe, jammerst du und nun habe ich mal wieder geschlafen und es ist dir auch nicht recht. WAS – WILLST du eigentlich!?" knurrte er genervt.  
"Ach, Sherlock, das ist doch – ..." –  ‚…Unsinn!’ hätte ich beinahe gesagt. "Natürlich ist es mir recht, wenn du schläfst. Aber wer mit der Hand auf dem Touchpad einpennt, hatte doch offensichtlich gar nicht vor, einzuschlafen. Und für gewöhnlich gelingt es dir geradezu gefährlich gut, dich wach zu halten. Ich wollte einfach wissen, ob es dir gut geht…!"  
"…ja…okay… Mir ist sooo langweilig", quengelte er gequält. Wie…ein Kind im Trotzalter ...trotzdem tapfer beherrscht...!  – während einer seltenen frühreifen Anwandlung von Vernunft…!  
"Ich halte dich von den Verbrechen fern und bin grade nicht sehr ...unterhaltsam, ich weiß...", seufzte ich und versuchte... – nicht…zu grinsen…  
"Hm...'nicht gut', was?" versuchte er das Ganze ernsthaft zu klassifizieren.  
"Nur ein bisschen 'nicht gut'...", lächelte ich nachsichtig. "Es beruhigt mich, zu wissen, dass du dich nicht gerade irgendwo da draußen umbringen lässt..."  
"Aber ruhig genug, um zu schlafen, bist anscheinend nicht...", versetzte er.  
"Touché...", murmelte ich.  
"Du weißt, dass mich Mrs Hudson gestern …gemästet hat?" Er sagte mir das mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck – etwa wie ein Tierschützer vom Nudeln einer Mastgans reden würde, die für die Herstellung von Gänsestopfleber gequält wird…  
"Ja, weiß ich...", grinste ich verstohlen.  
"Dann wüsste ich wirklich nicht, was ich sonst noch tun könnte!" Sein Tonfall war eine Mischung aus Rechtfertigung und Ratlosigkeit.  
"Also...mir würde schon noch was einfallen...“, konterte ich. „Der Totalausfall hat doch über fünf Stunden gedauert, richtig...?" versicherte ich mich.  
"John... – !" begann er, im Bestreben, mich auszubremsen.  
"Nein. Ich will auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus. Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich. Eigentlich schon seit fast vier Wochen, aber irgendwie kam immer wieder etwas dazwischen. Sonst hätte ich dir auch dabei geholfen, oder es alleine erledigt, mit deiner Zustimmung… Allerdings... nach mehr als fünf Stunden Stromausfall... – es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit, dass du dich von… ein paar Dingen trennst..."  
  
Er sah mich verständnislos an.  
  
"…der Kühlschrank, Sherlock…!" grinste ich. "Bitte, tu' mir den Gefallen und entsorge endlich diese ganzen...Organe, ja? Die TK sehe ich mir später an – einiges davon können wir die nächste Zeit noch aufbrauchen… – und der Rest gehört einfach sicherheitshalber in den Müll. Nach diesem... Intermezzo möchte ich erst recht nicht riskieren, dass wir uns auch noch eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zuziehen. – Du hast ja selbst vor einer Woche gegooglet, was da so alles passieren kann, nicht wahr...?" zog ich ihn auf.  
Sherlock sah leicht verärgert, aber auch etwas betreten drein.  
"Naja, über Leichengifte muss ich dir sicher nichts erzählen...für den Fall, dass du an dem ein oder anderen Schätzchen doch noch rumschnibbeln willst… Ach, und mach es bitte so, dass Mrs Hudson nicht mitbekommt, was du da so alles gelagert hast. Da morgen die Müllabfuhr kommt, ist die Gelegenheit günstig. Müllbeutel sind unter der Spüle... Ich bin sicher, du kriegst das hin, auch wenn dir diese Beschäftigung nicht besonders zusagt..."  
Sherlock knurrte ein bisschen… "Also, schön", brummte er schließlich ...wenig begeistert und trollte sich in die Küche.  
  
  
Ich hörte ihn tatsächlich schon bald, durch die Türen gedämpft, leise in der Küche hantieren und allmählich wurde ich endlich schläfrig...  
  
  
Erst etliche Stunden später erwachte ich langsam, von lieblichen Geigenklängen sanft in die Gegenwart zurück gefiedelt...  
  
  
Nach einer Weile warf ich einen Blick auf mein Handy.  
  
  
Eine neue Nachricht.  
Harry.  
  
  
14.03.2011  
09:15 Harry  
Lieber John. Bin wirklich erleichtert, dass du dich jetzt selber gemeldet hast. Ich hoffe, es geht dir bald besser. Aber lass dir Zeit. Erhol dich gut. ily  
  
  
Ich betrachtete lange mein Handy, …Harrys Handy... 'Ruf mich an, jeder Zeit' hatte es mir damals sagen sollen. Als Harry es mir gegeben hatte, war ich noch so traumatisiert gewesen, dass ich nicht sprechen konnte, oder mir zumindest unbewusst einreden wollte, es nicht zu können... Im Januar hatte sie dann angefangen, mich immer mal wieder zu fragen, ob wir uns bald mal treffen...und nun war es schon Mitte März... Ich hätte vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollen...  
'Lass dir Zeit'...  
…und die brauchte ich wohl wirklich…es war ja nicht einmal gelogen...auch das war eine PTBS – nur eben nicht mehr von Afghanistan, sondern von jüngeren Angriffen auf mein Leben...  
  
  
  
Sherlock spielte immer noch. Es klang...ruhig, entspannt, heiter...nur ein ganz kleines bisschen melancholisch…sehnsüchtig vielleicht... So als habe er absichtlich etwas ausgesucht, was mir helfen sollte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nun, so war es sicher nicht, aber egal...es schien jedenfalls zu wirken...  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, wurde es bereits dunkel...  
  
  
"Na, du Schlafmütze, fühlst du dich etwas besser?" fragte Mike mit leicht spöttischem Lächeln.  
Ich grinste zurück: "Ja, so langsam geht's wieder..."  
Aber dann merkte ich, dass er blass und frustriert wirkte.  
"Mike? Was ist denn mit dir?" fragte ich erstaunt.  
"…ach…!...ich hasse sie...ich hasse sie einfach...", jammerte er und versuchte gleichzeitig, es runterzuspielen.  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das einordnen zu können…  
"Deine Studenten...? Was ist denn los…?"  
"Entschuldige, ich sollte dich damit nicht belasten…“  
„Nein, nun sag’ schon…!“ Gingen sie über Tisch und Bänke in der Vorlesung? Hatte der arme kleine Kerl Disziplinprobleme mit dem respektlosen Pack…?  
„Ach, es…es ist so… – Sie reißen Witze… Also, das tun sie ja immer – aber… Witze über die Raubmorde, die tödlichen Unfälle und über die Plünderungen und all das…! Nicht alle, natürlich…! Aber einige sind…so – so… kaltschnäuzig! Ich konnte schließlich nicht mehr an mich halten und hab sie angebrüllt..., dass sie ihren Beruf verfehlt haben, wenn sie nicht ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor dem Leid anderer Menschen aufbringen können. Grade vor ein paar Tagen habe ich in einem Glückskeks den Spruch gefunden: "Ein Arzt, der nie krank war, ist ein schlechter Arzt." Das hab ich schließlich zitiert, als ich dieses letzte Seminar heute hatte... Soll ich dir was sagen..? …diese jungen, arroganten Esel haben den Sinn nicht verstanden…! Ich bin es so Leid... !!Entschuldige, John. Du bist grade erst auf dem Weg der Besserung...ich sollte wirklich nicht – "  
"Schon gut, Mike...schon gut…! Ich versteh' dich... Ist okay…", beruhigte ich ihn. "Dein Wochenende war ja auch nicht wirklich erholsam. Aber ich bin überzeugt, die meisten sind doch nicht so oberflächlich, wie sie tun. Sie versuchen halt, cool zu sein..."  
  
Mike nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die müden Augen.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht...ich HOFFE, du hast recht…" Mit der Brille setzte er auch eine heitere Maske auf und machte sich daran, mich zu untersuchen.  
Aber mich täuschte er nicht.  
  
  
Nachdem er gegangen war, checkte ich nochmals mein Handy.  
  
Keine Nachrichten vorgestern, gestern...  
Heute: 1 neue Nachricht.  
Bill.  
  
17:12 Bill  
Wirklich schlimm, was dieser Blackout alles nach sich gezogen hat. Aber immer noch 1000x besser als die Sache in Japan, was? Wir schieben hier immer noch Doppelschichten und sind total überbelegt. Die Patienten stapeln sich echt in den Fluren, alles, was halbwegs kriechen kann, wird heimgeschickt. Junge, es ist so untypisch, dass du dich nicht meldest! Also, was ist los, Captain?  
  
  
Japan? Was, zur Hölle, war denn in Japan? Nun, das war weit weg... Und interessierte mich eigentlich herzlich wenig...  
Naja…wahrscheinlich einfach ein Erdbeben...mal wieder…  
  
  
Ja, ich sollte mich definitiv bei Bill melden. Er hatte ja grade erst mitbekommen, wie riskant mein Leben immer noch war. Er hatte mich in Afghanistan vor dem Tod bewahrt (obwohl ich eine Zeit hatte, in der ich ihn dafür eher verflucht hätte...!)  
...er war nach Isfahan für mich da gewesen – wenn auch dazu abkommandiert und entlohnt... – und er wäre beinahe draufgegangen, …erst Donnerstag vor einer Woche…! …ich schuldete ihm eine Antwort. So bald wie möglich…  
  
Ich grübelte, was ich schreiben sollte…schließlich wurde es folgendes:  
  
  
„Sry, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde. Ich bin wieder OK, aber es gab einen Anschlag auf uns. Gift diesmal. Bin noch etwas angeschlagen, aber mach’ dir keine Gedanken. Hoffe, der Stress lässt für euch bald nach. Ich melde mich wieder.“  
  
  
Ich schaltete das Handy wieder ab.  
  
  
Morgen würde ich mal mit Sherlock reden müssen, wegen des Internets...  
  
  
Seltsamerweise schlief ich ziemlich ruhig bis zum morgen, als Mike wieder treu und zuverlässig bei uns aufschlug. Ich bestand darauf, dass mir die beiden ins Bad halfen und mich duschen ließen…am Boden hockend… aber immerhin selbstständig, alleine.  
Danach kroch ich ziemlich ausgepowert, aber auch recht zufrieden mit einem kleinen Erfolgserlebnis zurück ins Bett und schlief sehr bald wieder ein…  
  
Meine Psyche war anscheinend in der Verfassung, meinem Körper eine Auszeit zu verschaffen… – allerdings würde sie die Schuld dafür sicher später einfordern, das kannte ich ja schon…    
  
  
Aber als ich wieder aufwachte, war es erst etwa Mittag…  
…und… – …irgendwas stimmte da nicht…  
  
Ich hörte Mikes Stimme…verstehen konnte ich ihn nicht…er war mit Sherlock in der Küche…aber er klang irgendwie aufgebracht, verstört…  
Sherlocks Brummen dazwischen passte nicht dazu…so als würde er Mike nicht recht verstehen…  
  
…und wahrscheinlich war es genau das…  
  
  
„MIKE...?! – MIKE?!“  rief ich, so laut ich konnte. Noch war das eine deutlich spürbare Anstrengung für mich.  
„MIKE? WAS IST PASSIERT…?“  
  
Nicht lange und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
  
„Tut mir Leid…tut mir Leid, John. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein…wollte dich nicht wecken…“, stammelte Mike verstört, seine Stimme schwankte.  
Ich setzte mich auf, ignorierte den Schwindel.  
„Mike? Was ist denn?“  
Er ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken.  
„Ach, John…!“ stöhnte er den Tränen nahe. „Ich… – ich glaube, ich kann das nicht mehr…ich hasse sie wirklich…!“  
„Mike…! Ruhig, was – was ist denn passiert…?“ fragte ich überrumpelt und betroffen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Er atmete durch, versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen, schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und sagte schließlich: „Ich hab ganz normal die Anwesenheitskontrolle gemacht… Aber dann bekam ich gehäuft so Antworten wie: ‚Der hat gestern schon gefehlt.’ Mann...! ...die wissen zum Teil überhaupt nicht, wo die anderen wohnen, haben sich nach dieser Geschichte überhaupt nicht erkundigt, wenn jemand gestern nicht aufgetaucht ist, ob vielleicht was passiert sein könnte – ob jemand Hilfe braucht – …vermisst wird…! Also…Freitag war ja sowieso noch total chaotisch, da ist eh’ alles ausgefallen…– In der ersten Veranstaltung hab’ ich nur erklärt, wie unsozial ich das finde – aber jetzt…? Verdammt, John! Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr…! Da ist einer seit Donnerstag nicht mehr gesehen worden – und die drei Kommilitonen, die im Studentenwohnheim auf DEMSELBEN Flur wohnen, haben sich nicht erkundigt, ob er Hilfe braucht oder was! Nein, sie finden es sogar total unmöglich, dass ich auf die Idee komme, sie müssten sich doch irgendwie um ihn gekümmert haben! Die finden das... total übergriffig...! Und das ist nicht der einzige Fall! Da ist eine Examenslerngruppe mit zwei… – Vermissten und ein kleines Tutorium, wo drei fehlen – und die anderen scheren sich überhaupt nicht darum!! Ja, okay…es gab auch Gegenbeispiele, zugegeben…aber DIE hätten doch normal sein sollen…! – John, ich…ich bin echt ausgerastet…! Ich hab’ sie angebrüllt, wie das denn eigentlich sein kann! Ob sie denn... Roboter seien! – Und dann bin ich gegangen… – einfach…rausgestürmt…keine Ahnung, was das für Konsequenzen haben wird… Andererseits…wer weiß, was ich erst gesagt hätte, wenn ich mich gezwungen hätte, da zu bleiben…keine Ahnung…!“  
Die Erinnerung an seinen heiligen Zorn war verraucht und er wirkte ziemlich verzweifelt.  
„…Mike…! Du meine Güte…“, stammelte ich überrumpelt. „…ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen…und vielleicht solltest du dir wirklich was anderes suchen – aber…Mann, sieh zu, dass du keinen Ärger bekommst – also, du magst ja moralisch recht haben, aber das kann böse enden – ich kann selbst recht cholerisch werden, das weißt du ja. Aber sei jetzt vernünftig…! Mensch! Du hast Familie! Da kann man nicht einfach den Don Quixote spielen, wenn einem danach ist…!“  
„Ich weiß…“, stöhnte er kleinlaut. „Aber was kann ich machen…?“  
„Lass dich erstmal krankschreiben. Von einem neutralen Kollegen! Wenn du einem Psychiater sagst, dass… ein guter Freund von dir während dieses Blackouts fast draufgegangen wäre, wirst du bestimmt auf Verständnis stoßen! – Mensch, Mike…! Ich meine, hättest du auch so …empfindlich reagiert, wenn du dieses Wochenende nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wärst, mich wieder hinzukriegen…?“  
„…ich…ich weiß nicht…“, sammelte Mike völlig überfordert.  
„Aber ich...!“ insistierte ich. „Du musst jetzt vernünftig sein. Deine Möglichkeiten nutzen...! – Bitte, Mike…! Ich will nicht das Gefühl haben, es wäre meine Schuld, wenn du plötzlich keinen Job mehr hast…!“ beschwor ich ihn.  
  
Er holte tief Luft, seufzte und gab nach…!  
  
„…okay...danke John…!“, ächzte er.  
„Danke mir nicht, denn du hast ja eigentlich vollkommen recht – …aber du musst jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, weißt du? – Du gehst jetzt sofort zu einem Arzt, einem Psychiater, der dir so schnell wie möglich bescheinigen kann, dass du wirklich massivem, emotionalen Stress ausgesetzt warst…! Versprich mir das, ja…?“  
  
Mike nickte. Er sah ziemlich verloren aus.  
…und wenn… – ich konnte schlecht mit ihm hingehen und ihm soufflieren – so was lag mir ja selbst auch gar nicht – da musste er jetzt durch…! Oder die Konsequenzen tragen…  
„Ruf mich noch mal an, wenn du das mit der Krankschreibung hinter dir hast… – und – am Besten du lässt das direkt aus der Praxis an deine Dienstaufsicht faxen…! Noch bist du zeitlich noch nicht im Verzug...!“  
  
…ja, es gab wirklich schlimmeres…! Trotzdem berührte es mich. Ohne dass Sherlock ihn zu Hilfe gerufen hätte, sich um mich zu kümmern, hätte Mike vielleicht niemals… – …  
  
…nein, ...er hätte trotzdem sowas gesagt…!  
  
…so war er nun mal… Und eigentlich mochte ich ihn doch genau deshalb...  


 

  
  
**Letzte Visite  
**

 

  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war Mike zurück. Offenkundig war er wieder bei einem Asiaten gewesen, das konnte ich riechen.  
"John, hallo. Wie geht's dir?" fragte er.  
"Okay", nuschelte ich verschlafen. "Du hast dich wieder gefangen, stelle ich fest..." setzte ich hinzu. Seine Stimme klang wieder ziemlich normal und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr.  
"Du hattest vollkommen recht. Danke, John, ich hab' vorhin echt den Kopf verloren...", lächelte er verlegen.  
"Hauptsache du hast ihn wieder gefunden und konntest ihn sogar selber wieder annähen, du medizinisches Wunder!" blödelte ich.  
"Ich hab allerdings STUNDEN im Wartezimmer gesessen. Naja, es ist ja auch logisch – ich meine, alle, die Donnerstagnacht hier waren, müssen doch mehr oder weniger durch den Wind sein, oder? Da es nun sowieso schon so spät war, dachte ich, ich sehe gleich noch mal nach dir."  
Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und wartete auf den Schwindel.  
"Wie ist es...?" fragte Mike.  
"Geht..." Ich drehte mich langsam um 90° nach rechts und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. "Schon besser als heute morgen jedenfalls…“  
„Also da hatte ich echt Schiss, dass du uns zusammenklappst“ gestand Mike.  
\- …ging mir ähnlich: Es hätte mich einfach geärgert und genervt, so zurückgeworfen zu werden… - Nur gut, dass ich mich noch am Donnerstag wieder unter die Dusche gewagt hatte…  
„Mike...ich wäre jetzt echt gerne bald die Schläuche endgültig los...", erklärte ich.  
Er seufzte. "Es stimmt, was man über Ärzte als Patienten sagt... Das ist noch zu früh, John."  
"Ich weiß. Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig. Lass uns den Säureblocker reduzieren und alles andere absetzen." Ich streckte die Beine vor und vollführte mit den Füßen kreisende Bewegungen.  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte Mike skeptisch.  
"Nein, aber je länger ich hier herum liege, um so mehr gewöhnt sich mein Kreislauf ans süße Nichtstun. Zeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Flur..."  
"Vorher messe ich deinen Blutdruck", insistierte Mike.  
Wir schwiegen einander an…  
  
"105 zu 65...", stellte Mike fest.  
"Das muss fürs Erste reichen", beschloss ich grimmig.  
Mike begann unterdessen meinen Puls zu nehmen. "Wie geht es deinem Magen?"  
"Ich merke überhaupt nicht, dass ich einen habe – wie Sherlock neulich mal gesagt hat", erklärte ich, während ich mich der Schläuche entledigte.  
"Ha, das möchte ich auch mal! Wäre sicher hilfreich bei einer Diät…!“ lachte Mike.  
In diesem Moment dröhnte eine Bohrmaschine los.  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war einfach so wahnsinnig überraschend gewesen!  
"Hätte ich dir vielleicht sagen sollen..." stellte Mike entschuldigend fest.  
"Er hängt den Spiegel über dem Kamin auf...", seufzte ich.  
"Ja. Komischer Platz für einen Spiegel... Naja, für Sherlocks Größe mag es ja noch angehen… Du scheinst damit ja gar nicht glücklich zu sein..."  
"Ist das so offensichtlich?" fragte ich betreten. "Er hing bei einem Klienten über dessen Kamin – und er hat wahrscheinlich Sherlock das Leben gerettet."  
"Was?! Wie das denn?" rief Mike entsetzt.  
"Weil ich in diesem Spiegel gesehen habe, wie eine Tür aufging und eine Hand mit einem Revolver ins Zimmer gerichtet wurde... Jetzt werde ich pausenlos daran erinnert werden, sobald ich im Wohnzimmer sitze...", stöhnte ich.  
"Oh, nein, John...“, stammelte Mike mitfühlend. “ – was meinst du, sollen wir gleich noch mal Blutdruck messen...?" fragte er halb im Scherz mit unüberhörbarer Neugier.  
"Ich will es nicht wissen!" schnappte ich. Der Gedanke, er könne messbar machen, wie viel mir an Sherlock lag, reizte ihn anscheinend sehr.  
"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du den Spiegel da nicht haben willst?"  
"Hab ich, ja...", gestand ich resigniert lächelnd.  
"Hat ihn nicht gestört, was?" vermutete Mike.  
"Nach dem, was er schließlich geantwortet hat, habe ich ihm zugestimmt…"  
"Ach was! Und was war das?" fragte Mike gespannt.  
"Dass ihn der Spiegel daran erinnern soll, dass auch er nicht alles sehen kann und es gut ist, mit einem Kollegen zusammen zuarbeiten...", antwortete ich und beobachtete Mikes Gesicht.  
"Ernsthaft? Das ist ja süß", fand er, zuerst überrascht und dann geradezu hingerissen… und zuletzt grinste er breit.  
Anscheinend hielt er das für eine versteckte Liebeserklärung...! Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf über diese völlig absurde Theorie – da erschien vor meinem geistigen Auge plötzlich ein Mike bekleidet mit nichts als einer pinkfarbenen Badehose mit weißen Flügelchen und mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet... ich lachte los...  
"Was?" wollte Mike wissen und konnte nicht verhindern, ahnungslos in mein Gelächter einzustimmen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Selbst unter der Folter würde ich nicht eingestehen, welches Bild sich mir da eben aufgedrängt hatte...  
  
"Ja, nicht? Diese Anwandlung von Bescheidenheit ist wirklich was ganz was Neues...", erklärte ich trocken, als ich wieder sprechen konnte. "Okay, lass es uns versuchen", sagte ich dann.  
"Ich sage Sherlock bescheid – "  
"Nein, lass nur, dafür hast du ohnehin die praktischere Größe", entschied ich und genoss es, ausnahmsweise mal nicht der Kleinste zu sein. Ich zog mich an seiner Schulter hoch, wir blieben einen Moment stehen und Mike beobachtete mich aufmerksam. Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung… Mir wurde schnell etwas wirr zwischen den Ohren. Mike schien es irgendwie zu merken, bremste mich, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Keine so gute Idee… Mein Gehirn schlingerte träge durch meinen Schädel, wie mir schien, aber ich atmete einfach tiefer, versuchte, es zu ignorieren und öffnete die Tür zu Flur.  
In das erneute Aufbrausen des Bohrers fragte Mike zweifelnd: “Geht’s…?“  
„Ja“, behauptete ich.  
„Bist du sicher?“ hakte Mike nach.  
„Nein“, gab ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung genervt zurück. Freudsche Fehlleistung, offenkundig…!  
Ich setzte verbissen einen Fuß vor den anderen, auf der einen Seite auf Mike, auf der anderen an die Wand gestützt und hoffte, mein Kreislauf würde endlich mal aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen… Jeweils am Ende des Flurs drehten wir um. Jedes Mal, wenn wir an Sherlocks Tür vorbei kamen, machte Mike Anstalten, die Übung zu beenden – aber ich blieb stur.  
„John! Wo, zum Teufel, willst du hin?!“ fragte da plötzlich Sherlocks Stimme. Er schien die Aktion völlig absurd zu finden.  
“Ich ziehe in ein Abenteuer!“ gab ich ironisch zurück.  
„Johns Kreislauf muss wieder in Gang kommen…“, erklärte Mike.  
„Das weiß ich doch, aber warum sagt ihr beiden kleinen Möchte-gern-Halbgötter-in-Weiß mir nicht Bescheid!!!“  
„Hör auf, Feuer zu speien, Sherlock. Es ist alles okay“, versicherte ich. „Im Übrigen war das meine Idee…“  
„Zwergenaufstand!“ brummte mein über sechs Fuß großer Mitbewohner arrogant und folgte uns misstrauisch.  
Unterdessen tastete ich mich durch die Küche. Wo er uns sowieso schon bemerkt hatte, brauchte ich ja auch nicht mehr auf dem Flur zu bleiben, der war sowieso recht frisch weil unbeheizt…  
Mittlerweile war ich schweißgebadet und meine Beine begannen zu zittern. Wir erreichten das Wohnzimmer und Mike erklärte provokant: „Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass du diesen Spiegel auch gerade aufhängst!“  
Inzwischen musste ich feststellen, dass ich wirklich erschreckend bleich war…denn mittlerweile konnte ich mein Gesicht im Spiegel der Slipstones sehen…  
Ich verharrte dort, schluckte…und dachte nur: Bitte, nicht…! Bitte, jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen…!  
Und es wurde zusehends nebliger um mich und ich spürte wie mein Herz überfordert pumpte…  
„..okay…Zwischenstopp…“, stellte ich fest und rettete mich in meinen Sessel. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch beim Telefonstand ein angebrochener Karton vom Chinesen. Der Geruch machte es nicht besser. Mein Magen fühlte sich belästigt. Ich registrierte noch, dass sich wohl jetzt auch schon Mike um die Ernährung meines Mitbewohners zu kümmern begann, weil ich dazu nicht imstande war, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich schnappte nach Luft…  
„John? Bist du in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlocks Stimme angespannt.  
Dann dämmerte sein Bild herauf: Er hockte direkt vor mir, die Hände auf den Armlehnen meines Sessels und sah mir besorgt in die Augen.  
Ich ließ ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht gleiten und versicherte ihm in beruhigendem Ton: “Es geht schon, mach dir keine Sorgen…"  
Sicherheitshalber zog ich zumindest die Füße hinauf auf den Sitz...langsam erholte sich mein Blutdruck, ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so abgehetzt und sah wieder klarer...  
Als mir Sherlock fürsorglich ein Glas Wasser reichte, schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu.  
"...schon gut...!" flüsterte ich erstickt. "...danke...!"  
Ich schaffte irgendwie das Wasser in mich hinein, erholte mich etwas und schleppte mich auf Mike gestützt und von Sherlock verfolgt, zurück ins Bett. Mike zählte lange – übertrieben lange meinen Puls, um mir zu signalisieren: 'Das war noch zu viel für dich – ich wusste es...!!'  
Nachdem Mike die Schläuche wieder angeschlossen hatte, verabschiedete ich ihn und hörte ihn noch zu Sherlock sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen solle, aber das funktionierte wohl nicht so recht.  
Sherlock hockte sich wieder mit seinem Laptop neben mich, um mich im Auge zu behalten, ich rollte mich zusammen und schwieg frustriert.  
Als sich mein Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatte, wurde ich bald unbeschreiblich müde.  
  
  
Das Geräusch ließ mich schaudern, es jagte mir wirklich Angst ein und trieb meinen Puls in die Höhe.  
Würgen...Husten...das platschende Auftreffen von Flüssigkeit in dem halligen, gekachelten Raum...  
"...Nein!..." stöhnte ich flehend. "Bitte nicht! ...nicht Sherlock...!"  
Aber es war nur zu offenkundig. Sherlock war nebenan im Badezimmer und kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war wieder passiert! Wieso? Wie konnte das sein? Wie hatte er wissen können, dass Mike Sherlock etwas zu Essen mitbringen würde?!  
Ich fand mich plötzlich neben Sherlock wieder. Er hing von quälenden Krämpfen gepackt über der Toilette, erbrach stöhnend hellrotes Blut und zitterte vor Schwäche.  
Ich musste Hilfe holen. Bei diesem Verlust an Blut und Flüssigkeit, würde sein Kreislauf jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
"Halt durch, bitte! Ich bin gleich zurück!" bettelte ich verzweifelt.  
Ich sprang auf, stürzte zurück zum Bett, um mein Handy zu erreichen – und fiel in bodenlose Schwärze. Mein letzter, verzweifelter Gedanke war, dass Sherlock jetzt sterben musste, weil ich kollabierte...  
  
  
"John!"  
  
Alles wackelte.  
Es fühlte sich an, wie das Erdbeben, das ich mal erlebt hatte, als ich bei Freunden in Frisco gewesen war.  
  
"John, du träumst nur!"  
  
Sherlock!  
Er war okay…!  
  
Gerade hatte er mich aus meinem Alptraum geschüttelt, mich dabei halb auf den Rücken gedreht und an den Schultern gepackt. Jetzt beobachtete er mein Gesicht und lauerte darauf, Anzeichen von Panik frühstmöglich zu erkennen.  
"Sherlock...! Danke...schon gut...geht wieder..." keuchte ich mit schwacher Stimme und sank erleichtert zusammen, fühlte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und verspürte den Impuls, nach ihr zu greifen. Aber erstens hätte ich ihm dann zumindest erklären müssen, was da gerade in meinem Hirn vorgegangen war und zweitens rechnete ich damit, dass meine Hand bei dieser Aktion gezittert hätte. Also, ließ ich es bleiben.  
"John, bist du wirklich in Ordnung?"  
"Ganz bestimmt. Alles, okay...", versicherte ich und bemühte mich, meine Stimme wieder fester klingen zu lassen.  
"Brauchst du irgendetwas?" fragte er.  
"Nein, nichts, danke. Alles bestens..." Meine Kehle war zwar ausgedörrt, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob nach diesem Traum ein Glas Wasser für meinen angeschlagenen Magen das Richtige sein würde und ihn in die Küche schicken, um Kamillentee zu kochen, wollte ich auch nicht. Und dieser Gedanke war nicht uneigennützig. Ich wollte ihn in meiner Nähe haben…  
Er ließ los und ich konnte es hören und spüren, wie sein Körper schwer auf die Matratze neben mir zurückfiel.  
"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe", sagte ich.  
"Hast du nicht", erwiderte er müde.  
  
  
Wir saßen im Taxi, zurück in die Baker Street. Vor den Fenstern glitten die Straßenzüge vorbei, eine trostlose Aneinanderreihung von Ruinen, Wracks und improvisierten Gedenkstätten...die Gesichter der Menschen waren leer, ihre Schultern gebeugt und sie huschten verängstigt vor den zerschlagenen Schaufenstern entlang. Bleierne Traurigkeit überfiel mich, zog mich runter...ich suchte nach Wut, um aus ihr wieder etwas Kraft zu tanken, aber irgendwie gelang mir das nicht...  
  
  
Übergangslos fand ich mich plötzlich in dem dunklen Zimmer wieder. Die Bilder waren weg, aber ich fühlte mich richtig deprimiert. Neben mir hörte ich ruhiges Atmen und wandte den Kopf. Im flackernden Licht des Bildschirmschoners, sah ich die entspannten Züge meines fest schlafenden Mitbewohners. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, mir zugewandt.  
  
Ich wartete...  
Dann entfernte ich lautlos die Schläuche und schlich mich durchs Badezimmer hinaus. Ich schloss die Küchentür hinter mir. Der Küchentisch war ordentlich leer geräumt. Ich riskierte einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und staunte nicht schlecht. Er war bis auf einen Anbruch Milch und den Karton vom Asiaten leer und sauber gewischt, der Tiefkühlteil nur noch halb voll und offensichtlich sogar ordentlich abgetaut. Beeindruckt tastete mich an die Spüle und setzte Teewasser auf. Da ich immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen war, zog ich mir einen Stuhl an die Küchenzeile.  
  
Einige Minuten später kauerte ich, eine Tasse dampfenden Kamillentees vor mir in Sherlocks Sessel und starrte bei gerade noch ausreichender Lautstärke auf den Teletext des erstbesten Nachrichtensenders, den ich finden konnte...  
  
Über sechzig Todesfälle wegen des Blackouts, davon schätzungsweise die Hälfte Gewaltverbrechen, Tendenz steigend. Fünf Babys waren während des Blackouts zur Welt gekommen, zwei von ihnen hatten nicht überlebt, bei einem von ihnen war auch für die Mutter jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. Tausende von Verletzten und Personen mit Schock oder Herzinfarkt. Und mindestens ebenso viele Einbrüche, teils in Geschäfte, teils in Privatwohnungen. Es hatte Panik in den U-Bahnen und Gefängnisrevolten gegeben und in dem Chaos hatten sogar einige Schwerverbrecher entkommen können. Über Heathrow waren zwei Airbusse kollidiert und mindestens dreiundfünfzig Personen wurden immer noch vermisst. Der Sachschaden bewegte sich in mindestens zweistelliger Milliardenhöhe. Die Glasereien könnten sich vor Aufträgen kaum retten, hieß es. Handwerker wurden zum Teil von weit weg herbestellt…  
  
Irgendwann registrierte mein vom Entsetzen betäubtes Gehirn, dass im Hintergrund eine Reportage angelaufen war und ich machte den Teletext aus. Einzelne Betroffene berichteten, wie sie das Chaos erlebt, wen oder was sie verloren hatten. Es gab Schilderungen, die von großer Gleichgültigkeit und Grausamkeit Zeugnis ablegten, aber auch dankbare Worte über hilfsbereite Nachbarn oder gar Fremde, die sich als Retter in der Not erwiesen hatten.  
  
Als die Sendung vorbei war, starrte ich weiter apathisch auf den Bildschirm. Die Nachrichten begannen und überrumpelten mich völlig damit, dass nach dem Tsunami am 11. März sich die Zustände im Kernkraftwerk von Fukushima dramatisch verschlechtert hätten und nun mehr und mehr schockierende Details an die Öffentlichkeit kämen. Von einem zweiten Tschernobyl war die Rede...  
  
...'Was heißt '…es führt eine Spur nach Japan'? Noch schwammiger geht es wohl nicht?' – hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme seinen Bruder nachäffen...  
  
Das konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, oder...?!  
  
Vernehmliches Klappern und ein anschließender, leise gezischter Fluch rissen mich aus meiner Starre. Zweifellos war Sherlock in der Küche über den Stuhl gestolpert, auf dem ich darauf gewartet hatte, dass das Teewasser kochen würde.  
Hastig zappte ich weiter und erreichte BBC1. Dann glitt die Schiebetür zur Küche auf.  
Sherlock blieb stehen und musterte mich abwartend. Langsam sickerte in mein Gehirn, dass ich in irgendeine der drei alten Folgen von The Mentalist geschaltet hatte, die da am Stück wiederholt wurden...  
"John. Versuch nicht, mir weiß zu machen, dass du einen amerikanischen Krimi guckst. Dazu siehst du viel zu geschockt aus", tadelte Sherlock mich schließlich.  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln, merkte aber, dass ich das nicht auf die Reihe brachte.  
„Du hast recht…“ gab ich kleinlaut zu.  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich recht.“ Irgendwie klang es nicht annähernd so arrogant, wie es hätte klingen müssen…  
Sherlock kam näher. Würde er mich aus seinem Sessel scheuchen? Ich hatte lieber nicht versuchen wollen, meinen umzudrehen, zumal ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie schwer er eigentlich war, denn ich hatte ihn bisher noch nicht bewegt.  
„Dein Tee ist kalt geworden“, bemerkte Sherlock und nahm den Becher aus meiner Hand. Während er in die Küche verschwand, versuchte ich, mich auf den Krimi zu konzentrieren – weg von der grausamen Realität in eine überschaubare Krimiwelt mit bloß endlicher Gewalt und siegreicher Gerechtigkeit…irrwitziger Weise konnte mir genau das helfen, wieder ein bisschen Normalität und Geborgenheit zu finden…  
  
„Sie finden eine abgetrennte Hand genau auf der Grenze zwischen zwei Bundesstaaten?“ spottete Sherlock und reichte mir einen neuen Kamillentee.  
„Naja. Ein Kunstgriff, damit das California Bureau of Investigation in Nevada ermitteln kann…“, nahm ich den Drehbuchauto in Schutz.  
„Oh, richtig. Diese Serie hattest du doch schon letzte Woche bei den Slipstones laufen…“, erinnerte er sich.  
„Eine Lieblingsserie von Mike. Er meinte, dieser blonde Lockenkopf im Dreiteiler wäre ein amerikanischer Sherlock…“  
„Ph!“ machte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective hochmütig. Dann stellte er den nächsten Stuhl neben den Sessel und hockte sich zu mir, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen.  
  
„Er hat auch einen Gedächtnispalast…“, neckte ich ihn nach einer Weile.  
„Ich hab nie behauptet, ich hätte das erfunden.“  
  
„Sherlock?“ fragte ich etwas später.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich möchte, dass du mein Handy wieder in Ordnung bringst –und was auch immer du mit meinem Laptop angestellt hast. Ich will morgen – nein, heute, an meine Mailbox kommen.“  
„Klar. Was würde das auch jetzt noch nützen…“  
"Was ist mit den Ausbrechern? Jemand dabei, der sich an dir würde rächen wollen?“ fragte ich besorgt und dachte an den mittlerweile toten Peter Gellert und seinen Ex-Komplizen Bulldogg…  
"Drei...möglicherweise...", antwortete er gelassen.  
Genervt seufzte ich auf. Hätte er mir das noch irgendwann erzählt?  
  
„Was hat Mycroft eigentlich gemeint…mit Japan…? – Doch nicht etwa Fukushima…?“ begann ich nach einigen Minuten erneut.  
„Ich habe ihn seit Samstagmorgen nicht mehr gesprochen… Mit ausreichendem Sprengstoff, richtig platziert…entlang der Grenze zwischen tektonischen Platten etwa, sollte sich doch ein Seebeben auslösen lassen…wer weiß…?"  
"Um einen Supergau auszulösen und das AKW damit unzugänglich zu machen? Ist das dein Ernst!?" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Meiner nicht, aber möglicherweise Moriartys..."  
  
Okay. Ich hätte wirklich nicht fragen sollen…  
  
"Ich sollte dir wohl wirklich danken, dass du mich vor diesem ganzen, grauenhaften Chaos abgeschirmt hast", seufzte ich.  
"Hat nicht allzu gut funktioniert", gab er achselzuckend zu.  
"Das konnte es nicht. – Und danke für...die Sache mit dem Kühlschrank...", setzte ich ehrlich erleichtert hinzu.  
"War wohl nötig. Das meiste kann ich problemlos jederzeit wieder beschaffen", grinste er.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Wie wäre es, wenn du solche ...Objekte demnächst erst im Bedarfsfall besorgst und sie eins nach dem anderen abarbeitest, statt sie solange zu horten, bis du Frankensteins komplettes Monster zusammenbasteln kannst…!"  
"John, du übertreibst maßlos...!" beschwerte sich mein Mitbewohner, ließ sich aber beinahe von meinem Grinsen anstecken.  
"Ah, warte, jetzt kommt das mit dem Gedächtnispalast, glaube ich...", stellte ich fest. Patrick Jane und das CBI-Team saßen in einem Restaurant und er beeindruckte sie damit, dass er sich die aktuelle Reihenfolge aller 52-Pokerkarten des Sets gemerkt hatte und genau wusste, welches Blatt als nächstes kam. Er hatte zuvor bei seinen Ermittlungen im Casino des Ermordeten eine Riesensumme erspielt und nun alles ausgegeben, um seine Freunde von der Polizei mit sündhaft teuren Armbanduhren beziehungsweise Schmuckgarnituren zu überraschen und sie zum Essen einzuladen. Aber die pflichtbewussten Ordnungshüter gaben die Juwelen zurück. Und Jane – in der nächsten Szene am Morgen darauf alleine – warf sie einfach in einen Container für Altkleider-Spenden...  
  
Sherlock lachte überrascht auf. "Das ist wohl das Gescheiteste, was man mit Juwelen machen kann! Die machen doch bloß Ärger, das haben wir ja grade erlebt – auch mit der Beute von Gellert. Ich glaube von Fällen mit Schmuck habe ich erst Mal genug…!"  
Ich entschied mich dafür, vorläufig nicht zu erzählen, welch grausame Vorgeschichte die Handlung der Serie hatte. Patrick hatte schmerzlich erfahren müssen, dass seine Cleverness und seine Arroganz sein Glück zerstört hatten und Reichtum ohne die Menschen, die er geliebt hatte, gar nichts mehr wert war.  
  
Stattdessen murmelte ich: "Ich...gehe dann mal..." ...in dein Bett... –  
…drückte ihm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und erhob mich vorsichtig. Sherlock folgte mir wortlos und blieb dicht hinter mir, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich dort wohlbehalten ankäme.  
  
  
  
Nach Mikes Visite am frühen Mittwochmorgen – bei der ich mich standhaft weigerte, mich erneut "verkabeln" zu lassen – schlief ich noch ein paar Stunden, aber als ich feststellen musste, dass meine Ängste mir wieder auf den Pelz rückten, absolvierte ich einen weiteren Spaziergang durch unsere Wohnung, aufmerksam überwacht von Sherlock, der versuchte, sich wie zufällig immer nur ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt aufzuhalten, als ob er einen Verdächtigen observieren würde. Ich registrierte es schmunzelnd und verlor kein Wort darüber. Am nächsten Tag würde ich mir die Treppe vorknöpfen.  
Danach ließ ich mir schließlich meinen Laptop bringen, öffnete die Datei, die ich nach unserer Iranmission angelegt hatte, und las sie zweimal durch…alles war wieder irrsinnig präsent – und ich wusste, die Idee war richtig…  
Anfangs noch vorsichtig, später mutiger begann ich, in die Abgründe meiner Seele hinab zusteigen und zu notieren, was ich durchgemacht und wie sehr Sherlock mir beigestanden hatte. Ich wagte mich bis zu jenem Punkt an der Schwelle des Todes, von dem ich später geträumt und der mich in einen Nervenzusammenbruch gestürzt hatte...  
  
  
"John", sagte Sherlock. "Mach Schluss für heute. Es wird dir zu viel. Du musst das nicht alles an einem Tag aufarbeiten..." Er legte die Hand an meinen Laptop, als würde er ihn, ohne meinen Widerspruch akzeptieren zu wollen, jeden Moment zuklappen.  
Es dämmerte bereits. Mike würde wohl sowieso jeden Moment eintreffen.  
"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, Sherlock. Aber ich werde noch meine Mails checken..."  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es allerdings und Sherlock stand auf, um Mike die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Mike war zwar zufrieden mit meinen Fortschritten, aber doch etwas ängstlich, als ich entschied, auf alle Hilfsmittel und Medikamente zu verzichten. Aber natürlich gab er nach. Er erzählte, dass einige der verschollenen Studenten wieder aufgetaucht seien, ein paar waren allerdings in Unfälle verwickelt gewesen, und zwei wurden immer noch vermisst. Ein paar der anderen hatten sich sogar bei Mike entschuldigt und zugegeben, dass ihre Reaktion unangemessen war.  
Mit Mikes Unterstützung drehte ich eine weitere Runde durch die Wohnung.  
  
"Danke für alles", sagte ich aufrichtig. "Du brauchst morgen früh nicht zu kommen. Ich bin wieder so weit in Ordnung", versicherte ich. "Aber wenn dich deine Studis wieder zur Weißglut treiben, melde dich nur."  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Aber wenn doch etwas sein sollte, sagt ihr mir Bescheid; und wenn ich es zeitlich irgendwie einrichten kann, bin ich da", antwortete er und ich wusste er meinte es ehrlich. Aber die Hausbesuche bei mir waren eine zusätzliche Belastung für ihn gewesen, die ich ihm nicht länger als nötig zumuten wollte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...nein, ich hatte auch noch keine Gastroskopie, aber es gibt viele Beiträge im Netz, besonders niedlich fand ich http://dasnuf.de/experimente/das-erste-mal-magenspiegelung-ohne-betaubung-und-beruhigungsmittel/


	22. Eine unerwartete Einladung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John erholt sich allmählich und bekommt eine Mail von einem alten Kumpel. Sherlock langweilt sich zusehends.

**Eine unerwartete Einladung**

 

  
  
 **Küche ...oder Schlachtfeld?**  
  
  
  
„Wirklich nur die Mails...“, versicherte ich Sherlock.  
Harry hatte es hier versucht und gefragt, ob ich ihr Handy verschlampt hätte…sonst nichts Nennenswertes, natürlich Werbung und – ...Moment…!  
  
jack.peterson@stonestreetstudios.co.nz …?!  
  
  
Jack?!  
Ich kannte ihn von der Schule, sein Vater hatte ihm das Jurastudium finanziert, aber er hatte heimlich etwas anderes mit dem Geld angefangen – denn er hatte immer bloß zum Film gewollt. Kameramann oder Special Effects oder irgendwas in der Richtung…die Mail-Adresse ließ vermuten dass er es geschafft hatte…  
  
Ich klickte die Mail an und las:  
  
  
  
„Hallo, John, altes Haus,  
  
  
bin mehr durch Zufall über deinen Blog gestolpert und dachte mir „Mensch, den kennst du doch!“ Tja, also ich habe meinen Traum wahr gemacht – und so langsam hört mein Alter auch endlich auf zu knurren, hat aber auch wirklich lange genug gedauert...!  
  
Also, ich bin jetzt wirklich richtig beim Film. In WELLIWOOD und wir fangen bald an mit dem Hobbit. Wenn du Lust hast, komm einfach mal runter und besuch uns, ist mein voller Ernst, wir haben jede Menge Platz. Und mach dir keine Gedanken, ob ich Zeit habe: Ich bring dich am Set unter. Ohne zu prahlen: Ich bin in der Position. Irgendwas kann ich da deichseln. Zum Kaffee-holen oder als Beleuchtungsdouble oder so. Also das hier wird absolut gigantisch!!!  
  
Wenn du wieder da bist, wirst du viel zu erzählen haben…  
  
Meld dich mal, dann vereinbaren wir einen Zeitpunkt zum skypen – also wir sind euch hier 11 Stunden voraus…oh, weh – ich denke, es sind 11, ihr habt ja grade keine Sommerzeit, wir schon… Also, melde dich, dann sehen wir weiter…  
  
  
LG JP"  
  
…Neuseeland…was für eine Idee…!  
Nun, ich war ja wirklich 'reif für die Insel', oder? Aber das war natürlich utopisch! Selbst, wenn es sich um eine Einladung handelte, ich war nahezu pleite und konnte mir das nicht leisten. Sobald ich mich erholt hatte, musste mir endlich einen Job suchen…  
…und abgesehen davon…  
Der Gedanke, Sherlock sich selbst zu überlassen, behagte mir nicht. Ich hatte es den ganzen Tag über ausgeblendet, aber dennoch registriert: Der große Detektiv langweilte sich mal wieder tödlich und versuchte verbissen, sich zu beschäftigen…  
Ich hatte ihn in der Küche hantieren hören…da sie nahezu perfekt gewesen war, konnte es ja nur wieder schlimmer werden…  
  
Da hörte ich die Wohnungstür und kurz darauf…  
  
„Sherlock! Was ist das wieder für ein fürchterliches Chaos! – Oh, sagen Sie mir nicht, dass John das schon gesehen hat, dann ist es ja kein Wunder, wenn er gar nicht erst versucht, etwas zu essen! Gerade Gestern hatten Sie es doch noch so schön ordentlich hier! Und heute Mittag auch noch…! Und nun das…! Und da habe ich doch grade noch gedacht: Na, es geht doch! Eben wollte ich mit Ihnen zusammen etwas für John kochen. Damit Sie es lernen. Sie haben sich neulich gar nicht so ungeschickt angestellt. Aber hier? Hier!? Um Himmels willen! Ich werde das unten machen. Und Sie bringen schleunigst diese Küche wieder in Ordnung, junger Mann!! Das ist ja lebensgefährlich! Ich mache das nur ausnahmsweise, weil ich mich mit Magenproblemen etwas auskenne. Mein Mann hat manchmal beim Wettsaufen so fürchterlich viel Schnaps in sich reingeschüttet, dass er auch Gastritis davon bekam. Aber ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht Ihre Diätköchin…“  
  
  
Was ich wohl zu sehen bekommen würde, wenn ich in die Küche ging?  
  
Seufzend machte ich mich daran, Jacks Mail zu beantworten.  
  
  
„Hallo, Jack!  
  
Vielen Dank für deine großzügige Einladung; das hört sich wirklich toll an. Abgesehen von dem Klassentreffen vor zehn Jahren ist es ja wirklich ein halbes Leben her, dass wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben. Scheußliche Angelegenheit, diese Klassentreffen, alle versuchen zu prahlen, mit dem was sie erreicht haben. Und dann wird gestichelt: „Was? Noch kein eigenes Haus? Keinen Doktor? Du bist mit dem Zug hier – hast du denn echt kein Auto? Keine Freundin dabei…? – Ich hasse es! Du weißt, was ich meine! Für die meisten von uns warst du auch vor elf Jahren noch bloß ein Träumer (und das war sicher noch die netteste Bezeichnung) – aber mit dem Opus, das du aus dem alten Filmmaterial des letzten Schuljahres gemacht hattest, hast du alle Spötter zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Was mich anbelangt: Er wäre zuviel gesagt, dass ich meine Militärlaufbahn bereue, das tue ich nicht. Aber in Afghanistan eingesetzt zu werden, hat mir letztlich gezeigt, dass ich weit naiver war, als ich gedacht hätte. Nun, du bist ja ein Künstler – und das sage ich ganz ohne Ironie – du hast dir meinen Blog angesehen und gewiss sagt dir meine anfängliche Sprachlosigkeit so manches. Ich habe schon daran gedacht, einiges davon zu löschen, oder alles, oder neu anzufangen – aber das wäre irgendwie nicht richtig. Ich war noch vor weniger als zwei Monaten ein seelisches – und wie ich dachte, auch ein körperliches – Wrack. Jetzt habe ich eine neue Aufgabe, ein neues Leben, das ziemlich verrückt ist – aber noch keinen Job. Daran arbeite ich noch. Ich habe das sowieso schon zu lange aufgeschoben – oder besser gesagt – teils kamen wirklich massive Probleme dazwischen und dann habe ich das Projekt Jobsuche zeitweise wirklich deshalb schleifen lassen, weil ich  die Zeit echt brauchte, um mich von dem vorigen Abenteuer zu erholen.  
Natürlich muss ich – wenn ich einen Job annehme – damit rechnen, dass es zunächst mal eine Urlaubssperre geben wird, aber prinzipiell würde ich deine Einladung wirklich gerne annehmen.  
Mit den 11 Stunden wirst du wohl richtig liegen, wenn nicht, kriegen wir das schon raus. Wenn du es morgen Abend um – “    
   
…Quatsch! Ich löschte den angefangenen Satz.  
  
„Bei dir sollte grade etwa sechs Uhr morgens am 17. sein, bei mir ist es gegen 19.00 am 16. – Meld’ dich, wenn wir mit den Berechnungen falsch liegen. Würde es dir passen, es um 8 oder 9 Uhr abends deiner Ortszeit zu versuchen?  
  
LG JW“  
  
  
…Watson, was soll jetzt dieser Seelenstriptease? fragte ich mich. Die zweite lange Passage über mich wurde flugs markiert und gelöscht – ein Teil von mir bedauerte es augenblicklich, während ein anderer erleichtert war...  
  
…‚John, Sie wissen, was Sie da gerade gemacht haben, und warum. Sagen Sie es mir…’, hörte ich seit Langem mal wieder Ella Thompsons Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und schrieb stattdessen:  
  
  
„Was mich angeht: Du hast dir meinen Blog angesehen und bestimmt sagt dir meine anfängliche Sprachlosigkeit so einiges. Ich bin noch dabei, mir eine neue Existenz aufzubauen, habe an alte Freundschaften angeknüpft, neue geschlossen. Habe eine Wohnung, die sich wirklich sehr nach zuhause anfühlt, etwas, was ich lange nicht hatte und wovon ich nicht einmal wusste, dass es mir fehlt. Aber ich habe noch keinen Job gefunden. Daran arbeite ich noch.  
Natürlich muss ich – wenn ich einen Job annehme – damit rechnen, dass es zunächst mal eine Urlaubssperre geben wird, aber prinzipiell würde ich deine Einladung wirklich gerne annehmen.“  
  
  
So konnte ich es lassen. Zufrieden klickte ich auf 'senden'…  
  
Ich war selbst etwas verwundert, wegen meines Terminvorschlags und fragte mich: Will ich grundsätzlich, dass mir niemand beim Skypen über die Schulter sieht? Schließlich ist es das erste Mal. Mit wem hätte ich bisher auch skypen sollen? Harry hatte es mir zwei-, dreimal vorgeschlagen, es aber schnell aufgegeben, wohl nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil ihr klar geworden war, dass ich ihr ja dann auch ansehen würde, ob sie wieder getrunken hatte, bzw. misstrauisch würde, wenn sie ungesehen bleiben wollte... Mir war nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mit meinen Kameraden, die länger in Afghanistan geblieben waren als ich, zu skypen, nicht mal, als sich vor sechs Wochen Alistair bei mir gemeldet hatte. Auch eine Art der Verdrängung, ein Schutzmechanismus. Gerade nach den jüngsten Erlebnissen sollte ich dem wohl etwas mehr Respekt entgegen bringen.  
Oder lag es doch eher daran, dass ich nicht wollte, dass ausgerechnet Sherlock davon etwas mitbekam? Wie auch immer: Morgen würde ich in mein Zimmer hinaufgehen und von dort aus mit Jack skypen. Und ich würde endlich wieder nach oben umziehen…naja, vielleicht auch erst Freitag…mal sehen…  
Ich suchte nach der Skype-Software und sah mir die Eingabemaske an. Das sollte nicht weiter schwierig sein…  
Und dann würde ich ein neues Passwort brauchen. Nicht fürs Handy, ich hatte ja selbst vorgeschlagen, es wäre gut, wir könnten einander orten. Aber dass Sherlock wenn er Krankheiten googlete, um mich hinters Licht zu führen, meinen Laptop benutzte, weil er seinen Verlauf nicht löschen wollte, oder was auch immer, das musste wirklich aufhören…!  
Aber nichts so Durchschaubares wie „Asklepios“…Hygieia“…“Elisa“…  
Eigentlich sollte ja allein die Geste eines (neuen) Passworts genügen und ihm signalisieren: ‚Ich möchte nicht, dass du ohne zu fragen, meinen Laptop benutzt!’  
Aber das war schließlich Sherlock… Also sollte ich mir Mühe geben mit dem Passwort…  
Etwas aus Sherlocks Zimmer? Nein. Ihm würde einfallen, dass ich das versuchen könnte. Aber es musste etwas sein, das ich mir nicht zu notieren brauchte…  
Jacks Mail? Sie war erst vier Stunden alt, davon konnte er nichts wissen. Zufrieden schrieb ich „Wellington+11“.  
  
Anschließend fuhr ich wie versprochen den Laptop herunter.  
  
Und nun?  
  
Es hatte mich überrascht, dass Sherlock nicht schon hereingekommen war, um zu kontrollieren ob ich mich auch daran hielt, nur meine Mails zu checken…  
  
Wieder hörte ich die Wohnungstür. Schritte klapperten näher, leicht, aber von harten, hohlen Damenschuhabsätzen, dann ein Klopfen an der Tür und dazu das Unvermeidliche: „Huhu!“  
  
„Immer herein, Mrs. Hudson“, rief ich.  
Sie erschien mit einem Suppenteller, samt Löffel. Ich roch eindeutig in Wasser aufgekochte Haferflocken.  
„Na, wie geht es denn unserem Rekonvaleszenten?“ fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Schon viel besser, danke“, antwortete ich.  
„Ja, Sie sind längst nicht mehr so entsetzlich bleich. Aber ich habe gehört, Sie haben noch nicht mal versucht, etwas zu essen. Immer noch Schmerzen? …Übelkeit?“  
„Nein. Es ist nur… Ich habe einfach noch überhaupt keinen Appetit. Ich bin sicher, das gibt sich von allein… Es ist lieb von Ihnen, dass Sie – “  
„Ach, ich bitte Sie, John. Ein primitives Porridge. Nur Haferflocken, Wasser, etwas Salz. Genau das Richtige, um einen völlig ruhig gestellten Magen langsam wieder zum Arbeiten zu bewegen.“  
„Danke, Mrs. H., Sie haben sicher vollkommen Recht...“  
„Sherlock ist nun mal kein Krankenpfleger…“, seufzte sie.  
„Er schlägt sich besser in dieser Situation, als ich erwartet hätte“, nahm ich meinen Mitbewohner in Schutz. „Was treibt er denn jetzt wieder in unserer Küche?“  
„Oh…Sie haben das gehört, nicht?“ fragte sie verlegen. „Besser nicht darüber nachdenken! Ich schau mal, was er macht und koche Ihnen noch einen Kamillentee – und Sie sehen zu, dass Sie etwas in den Magen bekommen.“  
  
Ich war dankbar, dass sie mich allein ließ.  
Seufzend starrte ich auf den Teller. Ich hatte nicht gelogen. Mir war nicht mehr übel und ich verspürte nicht einmal mehr irgendeinen Druck oder eine Spannung im Oberbauch. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, etwas zu essen. Es war auch kein Ekel. …vielleicht unbewusste Angst, ich könnte damit einen erneuten Brechreiz auslösen? Wieder einen, der mich nicht mehr losließ und mich beinahe umbrachte…? Nicht wirklich, oder? Aber Nahungsaufnahme erschien mir völlig utopisch. Ungefähr so undenkbar, wie die Arme auszubreiten und mit ihrer Hilfe herumzuflattern. Naja, nicht ganz so. Aber der einzige Unterschied war: Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich früher tatsächlich mal gegessen hatte. Gerne sogar, teilweise mit immensem… – nein, vielleicht sollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken…      
Okay. Keinen Säureblocker mehr. Ich hatte ihn ja schon auf die Hälfte reduziert, aber womöglich war das einfach immer noch zu viel… Doch für jetzt gleich brauchte ich eine schnellere Lösung…ich schlich ins Badezimmer und beförderte ein paar Löffel des Porridge in die Kloschüssel und drückte die Spülung. Anschließend wusch ich mir die Hände...es sollte ganz normal klingen...  
  
  
Mrs H. kam mit dem Kamillentee auf einem Tablett zurück.  
„Oje, Sie bekommen ja wirklich noch nicht viel runter, Sie, Ärmster!“ seufzte sie.  
„Halb so schlimm. Das wird schon wieder“, lächelte ich.  
Sie reichte mir die bereits gefüllte Tasse. „Hier, der ist schon etwas abgekühlt…“  
„Danke, Sie sind wirklich ein Schatz. Obwohl... Immerhin, Kamillentee hat Sherlock auch schon gekocht. Verlangen Sie nicht zu viel von ihm. Übrigens wollte ich Ihnen noch mal danken. Das war einfach großartig: Sie haben sich am Sonntag von ihm beim Kochen helfen lassen und dann war er natürlich auch verpflichtet, abzuschmecken…“, flüsterte ich.  
Sie kicherte selbstzufrieden. „Genau. Danach war sogar er gewissermaßen so sehr moralisch unter Druck gesetzt, dass er mit mir zusammen essen musste – und nicht zu wenig, um mich nicht an meinen mangelnden Kochkünsten verzweifeln zu lassen...“  
„Ein Meisterstück“, lobte ich. „Er hat sogar seither ganz ordentlich geschlafen.“  
„Naja, er hat sich eben auch vorher sehr um Sie gesorgt. Das ist... anstrengend. Und für ihn vielleicht ganz besonders, was denken Sie?“  
„Schon möglich…“, gab ich zu.  
„John! Ihnen fallen ja fast die Augen zu. Ich lasse Sie in Ruhe. Schlafen Sie sich gesund.“  
„Ich versuche es. Gute Nacht.“  
Sie verschwand leise. Ich war wirklich müde, hatte mir ein bisschen zuviel zugemutet. Offenbar nicht nur seelisch…  
  
  
  
Krach!  
  
Was war das...?!  
  
Ich saß senkrecht und mit klopfendem Herzen im Bett.  
Allein.  
  
Kein Schuss…  
– der Klang war nicht metallisch genug…dennoch…eine Miniexplosion.  
  
Dann – ein seltsames Zischen…  
  
Ich sprang aus dem Bett und eilte durch den Flur in die Küche…  
  
In der Dunkelheit schwebte ein Kugelblitz auf mich zu…! …er funkelte grün und violett…!  
  
Für einen Moment glaubte ich zu halluzinieren, aber dann begriff ich es: Sherlock experimentierte mit seiner Signalmunition… – IN unserer Wohnung!  
  
„Was, zur Hölle, soll das – !?“ schnappte ich. „Du fackelst noch die Küche ab…!“  
  
Sherlock schlängelte sich wortlos aber unmissverständlich verärgert an mir vorbei, öffnete das Küchenfenster und der gefälschte Kugelblitz glitt knisternd nach draußen…  
  
Ich atmete auf und machte Licht. Dann sah ich, wo der Küchentisch stand…obendrauf ein Stuhl…meine Augen folgten dem seltsamen Turm …dann sah ich es. Der Rauchmelder war direkt darüber. Er hatte ihn deaktiviert – vor seinem Experiment…  
  
„Oh, nicht schon wieder!“ stöhnte ich. Ich trat an den Tisch, die Platte war von dem Stuhl abgesehen keineswegs leer, manches musste auf den Boden gerutscht sein, als der Tisch verschoben worden war…      
  
Das war…Müll…! …Hausmüll…aber nicht unserer…  
  
  
„Bist du… bist du noch …ganz dicht…?“ stammelte ich.  
  
„Problem?“  
  
„Das ist keine Müllhalde... – oder…jetzt schon… Was – was soll das…!?  
  
„Experiment“, kam es knapp.  
  
„Offensichtlich! Wozu?!“  
  
„Fingerabdrücke.“  
  
„Wieso das?“ Verstand er wirklich nicht, was ich meinte, oder wollte er mich auf die Palme bringen?  
  
"Für Insekten und Verwesung ist es noch viel zu kalt, um nennenswerte Ergebnisse zu erzielen…“  
  
„Draußen! Hier drin nicht!!“    
  
„Das weiß ich! Ich bin noch mitten drin. Ich wollte fertig sein, bevor du hier herumschnüffelst und wieder Stunk machst…!“ knurrte er aufgebracht.  
  
„…herum-…was? Ich schnüffle nicht herum, Sherlock! Das ist auch meine Küche! Du – du verwandelst sie grade in ein – ein Quarantäne-pflichtiges... Krisengebiet…!“  
  
„Ach, komm schon – ! Ja, sicher, …aber, was machst du hier? Mrs Hudson hat dir doch alles gebracht. Du hast geschlafen…“  
  
„Du hast mit Zündstoff herumgespielt! Was soll das…?! – Was wäre als nächstes gekommen...?! Ausprobieren, ob sich Mehlstaub wirklich entzünden und explodieren kann? Schimmelkulturen in der Teekanne? Gott, verdammt – !“  
  
Ich flüchtete ins Bad, schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette, als mir auch schon ein Schwall Magensaft aus dem Gesicht sprang. Und gleich noch eine Portion… Na, bestens…!  
  
  
„...John…“ Er griff nach meinem Arm.  
„John…Das…ist das jetzt…wirklich wegen der Küche…?“ fragte er verunsichert.  
   
War es das?  
Der Müll? Der Knall? Der lahm gelegte Rauchmelder?  
  
Noch ein kurzes, krampfhaftes Würgen…  
Okay.  
Das war’s…  
Fröstelnd lehnte ich mich an die Wand.  
„Sherlock, du…du schaffst mich! Warum – nein: Ich meine: Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“  
  
Er stand auf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Na, toll…!  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und konzentriere mich darauf, zwei- dreimal ruhig durch zu atmen, bevor ich mich vorsichtig an der Duschkabine hochzog.  
  
„John – “ Sherlock stand vor mir, ein Tasse Kamillentee in der Hand. Er klappte den Klodeckel zu. Ich verstand die Aufforderung, setzte mich und nahm den Tee dankbar entgegen.  
„Ich…vertrage wohl wirklich noch keine Aufregung…“, murmelte ich entschuldigend und nippte an meinem Tee.  
Sherlock setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Sein rechtes Knie berührte beinahe mein Linkes…    
  
„Mir ist so entsetzlich langweilig, John“, gestand er jammernd. Du liebes Bisschen, klang das vielleicht kläglich! Was mir diesmal hochkam, war ein Kichern. Aber dann spülte ich es mit Kamillentee herunter.  
  
„Sherlock…, mir ist mittlerweile klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich niemals werde nachvollziehen können, was wirklich in dir vorgeht, wenn du dich langweilst…aber um Himmels willen…dann spiel eben Computerschach oder was – “  
…Poker…? Nein, dabei schauderte mir – das war mir noch zu gruselig…  
Er stöhnte nur gequält.  
„…oder... – all diese Bücher? Die hast du doch noch nicht alle gelesen, oder?“  
„Lesen unterfordert mich…“, seufzte er.  
„Benutz’ deine Vorstellungskraft…!“  
Am Zucken seines Mundwinkels konnte ich sehen, dass er merkte, dass ich ihn bewusst zitierte.  
„Du gehörst ins Bett, John“, stellte er fest. Ich drückte ihm die Tasse in die Hand und stützte mich am Waschbecken ab. Sherlock folgte mir.  
Als ich wieder im Bett lag, setzte er sich zu mir.  
Schließlich sagte er. „Du hast das Porridge überhaupt nicht angerührt… Darauf hätte ich achten sollen. Denkst du denn, du wirst morgen etwas essen können? …Morgen Abend…?“  
Ich musste lächeln. Morgen war Donnerstag.  
„Mal sehen, Sherlock…“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Ich…mach dann mal die Küche sauber…“  
„..Okay…“, murmelte ich.  
So ganz okay, war es nicht…ich hörte ihn…Rascheln von Müllbeuteln…Möbelrücken…Wasser, das in einen Eimer lief…Platschen…Wischgeräusche – ...schwer vorstellbar, dass ER das war…  
  
  
…irgendwann war es still.  
  
  
...ganz leise öffnete sich die Tür…ich roch Desinfektionsmittel und ...mein Duschgel…er hatte oben geduscht, um mich nicht zu stören...  
  
Nun schlich er um das Bett und glitt lautlos hinein...  
Es war kein Seufzen…, ich hätte nicht sagen können, wie es sich bemerkbar machte, aber auf irgendeine Weise spürte ich, dass er sich nun sehr rasch entspannte und einschlief…  
  
Irgendwie schien er sich allzuoft selbst eine Last zu sein…bei aller Selbstverliebtheit…  
  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge erhob sich nochmals das Küchenchaos…!  
– Es sieht so nicht mehr aus! – sagte ich mir. – das konntest du doch ganz deutlich hören…  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, war es bereits hell, aber Sherlock schlief fest. Sachte schlich ich mich mit meinem Laptop nach oben. In meinem Zimmer angekommen sank ich mit klopfenden Herzen und etwas zittrigen Knien auf das Bett...  
Was war mit mir los? Hätte ich das gleich nach dem Aufstehen noch nicht machen dürfen? Das erste Mal Treppensteigen seit einer Woche...den Versuch von Samstag nicht mitgerechnet... Oder war es die Erinnerung daran, wie elend ich mich gefühlt hatte, als ich zuletzt hier oben gewesen war? Oder regte es mich so sehr auf, dass ich bald schon mit Jack skypen würde...?  
Als ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hängte ich den Laptop mal wieder ans Stromnetz du fuhr ihn hoch.  
  
Jack hatte inzwischen zurück gemailt:  
  
  
Hallo, John,  
  
wenn es zurzeit schlecht passt, ist das kein Problem. Ich nehme es bestimmt nicht persönlich. Ich freue mich für dich, wenn du einen Platz gefunden hast, an dem du dich wohl fühlst.  
Aber es ist schon seltsam. Versteh' mich nicht falsch…ich lebe halt grade schon fast in dem Drehbuch… Der Hobbit wird gedrängt, an einem Abenteuer teilzunehmen – und zunächst will er überhaupt nicht...er ist viel zu bequem, trotz der Aussicht auf den Anteil an einem Schatz schreckt ihn die Gefahr...aber so eine Chance wird nun mal nicht wieder kommen und anscheinend ist diese seltsame Truppe überzeugt, ihn zu brauchen, später bereut er es noch oft genug und sie zeigen ihm auch, dass er nicht dazu gehört...  
Allerdings hat er im Gegensatz zu dir noch gar keine Abenteuer erlebt und das auch niemals gewünscht – nur mal als Kindertraum oder so. Und dann wird er, als er einundvierzig Jahre alt ist, für so ein Himmelfahrtskommando rekrutiert. Immerhin ist der Zauberer Gandalf ehrlich. Er gibt zu, dass er nicht versprechen kann, ob Bilbo zurückkommen wird. Und falls ja, werde er nicht mehr derselbe sein. – Naja, so etwas kennst du ja…  
Also Du hast jedenfalls beliebig Zeit, dich zu entscheiden, dein neues Heim, deine zurückeroberte Heimat zu genießen. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du das jetzt brauchst.  
  
Was den Hobbit angeht, er hat immer sein friedliches, beschauliches Heim genossen – genau das wird zum Ende des ersten Teils dann seine geläuterte Motivation: Die Zwerge, die seine Unterstützung brauchen, haben ihre Heimat schon vor langer Zeit verloren und er merkt allmählich, wie Scheiße sich das anfühlt…  
Dagegen sind die 13 Zwerge, die zu Beginn bei ihm eingefallen sind, seine Vorräte aufgefressen und sein wohlgeordnetes Heim in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt haben, letztlich ein Klacks...  
  
Aber genug davon. Ich sitze ab jetzt am Rechner, weil ich da sowieso was auszutüfteln habe. Melde dich einfach, wenn dir danach ist…  
  
Bis gleich! JP  
  
  
  
  
 **Hier und dort...**

  
  
  
Ich konnte also, wenn ich wollte, gleich jetzt mit Jack in Neuseeland skypen…  
Irgendwie irre…  
  
Auch Lestrade hatte gemailt, gestern Abend gegen halb neun.  
Halbherzig sah ich nach...  
  
  
„Mittwoch, 16. 3. 2011 20: 27 Uhr – DI Lestrade  
  
Hallo, John,  
Sherlock sagte mir neulich, Sie seien krank, wollte aber nicht konkreter werden. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er macht sich wirklich Sorgen. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen wieder besser. Wollte mich eigentlich längst mal melden, aber wir sind hier echt total überlastet seit dem Blackout. Weiß manchmal wirklich nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht...  
LG Greg“  
  
  
Ich schrieb zurück:  
  
  
„Hallo, Greg,  
danke der Nachfrage. Allmählich geht es wieder. Nur ein gelangweilter Consulting Detective – “  
  
Ich brach ab…löschte den begonnenen Satz und schrieb stattdessen:  
  
„Bin immer noch etwas angeschlagen. Überarbeiten Sie sich nicht.  
Gruß John“  
  
  
Und nun zum Skype mit Jack…?  
  
Es war ein verrücktes Gefühl und die Aufregung total irrational. Wir waren nicht einmal besonders gute Freunde gewesen, dazu hatten wir zu wenig gemeinsam. Wir hatten einander gemocht und geachtet. Hin und wieder war es vorgekommen, dass ich mitbekam, dass sie den kleinen, bebrillten Jack vermöbelten und war dazwischen gegangen… aber damals waren solche Gelegenheiten für mich eher ein willkommener Anlass gewesen, mich zu prügeln, als dass es etwas mit Beschützerinstinkt oder Gerechtigkeitssinn zu tun gehabt hätte. Außer vielleicht, dass die Kleinen wenigstens zusammen halten sollten. Zumindest wollte ich das glauben…  
  
Warum also, war ich so nervös…?  
  
Am Besten, ich brachte es bald hinter mich…  
  
Aber da es nun mal kein althergebrachtes Telefonat sein würde, stieg ich zunächst unter die Dusche, rasierte mich und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich entschied mich gegen einen Jogginganzug und für Straßenklamotten...später konnte ich ja mal bei Mrs Hudson vorbei schauen…  
Aber danach gab es keinen Grund mehr, die Aktion länger hinaus zu zögern...  
  
  
Als Jacks lebendes Porträt auf dem Bildschirm erschien, musste ich grinsen. Die gleiche wirre Künstlermähne, Bart und wie es schien noch dasselbe Brillenmodell, dazu ein kariertes Hemd. Um einiges breiter und etwas angegraut...  
  
„Hallo, Jjj…“  
„Hallo, Jack…“, grüßte ich, ehe ich merkte, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten… Nun…im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich dünner und mein Haar kurzfristig dunkler geworden, aber…?  
„…Jack? Du…guckst, als stünde direkt hinter mir ...ein ...Ork, oder so was…? Stimmt was nicht?“ fragte ich halb amüsiert, halb verwundert.  
„Ach, das gibt’s ja nicht…!“ brachte Jack schließlich raus. Seine Stimme klang matt und schwankend… und dann – begann er zuerst stockend und schließlich lauthals lachen.  
„W – was… Jack…?“ stammelte ich verständnislos. „Würdest du mir mal verraten, was in deinem Hirn vorgeht…?“ Ich spürte mit etwas Widerwillen, dass sich mein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.  
Jack schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „…dass ich das nicht früher gemerkt habe…!“ brachte er mühsam heraus.  
„Was?“ wollte ich nun doch wissen.  
Jack bekam sich endlich wieder ein, nahm die Brille ab und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„…dass du ihm so unwahrscheinlich ähnlich siehst…!“ ächzte er immer noch fassungslos, anscheinend nahe daran, erneut loszuprusten...  
„Wem...?“  
„Na, unserem Hobbit…! – Also dem Schauspieler…“  
„Du machst Witze…“, vermutete ich.  
„Aber gar nicht...! Er ist übrigens auch Brite und ich hatte noch nie was von ihm gehört. Zumindest dachte ich das, bis ich rausbekommen habe, dass er der Arthur Dent in "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“ war..."  
"Oh,... ja, der sollte... ich würd' fast sagen, das ist dann wohl annähernd dasselbe Fach...", grinste ich.  
"Sofern man heute überhaupt noch von Rollenfächern spricht, ja... –  ...sag' mal...warst du nicht…blond?"  
"Schon...ist eine längere Geschichte...so eine Art verdeckte Ermittlung..."  
"Klingt spannend..."  
"Wenn ich’s dir erzähle, muss ich dich anschließend gleich erschießen", erklärte ich in so todernstem Tonfall, dass mir klar war, dass er das niemals ernst nehmen würde...  
"Jaaa...schon klar...", grinste er. "Besonders wohnlich eingerichtet, scheinst du dich ja noch nicht zu haben. Ich seh' bloß 'ne weiße Wand hinter dir..."  
"Hatte noch nicht die Muße dazu. Keine Langeweile... und wenn ich hier in der Wohnung bin, dann fast nur zum Schlafen hier oben..."  
"…du meinst, ihr beide…“, verbesserte er mich.  
  
Ich und mein vorlauter...  
...Blog...!!  
  
"Sherlock und ich sind kein Paar. Wir – wir sind…wir sind... ein kleines bisschen wie ..."The Odd Couple"..."  
Jack lachte: "Achja...? Also irgendwie liest sich das aber anders... Und – bist du dann Oscar Madison oder Felix Unger?"  
Ich musste lachen – war aber auch ein schräger Vergleich gewesen...  
"Weder noch. Ich bin der Ordentliche, aber sicher nicht Felix. Und Sherlock ist in keinster Weise wie einer von diesen beiden. Er ist mit überhaupt niemandem zu vergleichen... Im Übrigen ist er ein Genie, es ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis, ihm zu assistieren..."  
"Hast du das seither gemacht – die letzten sechs Wochen...? Davon hast du gar nichts gebloggt. Keine Zeit, oder alles zu diskret?"  
"Beides."  
"...und wenn du die Namen weglässt?"  
"Auch dann..."  
"Wenn das jetzt nicht du wärst, würde ich denken, du gibst bloß an...", stellte Jack beeindruckt fest. "Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber...du klingst nicht, als wolltest du damit aufhören...also...wie gesagt – geht mich ja nichts an... naja, vielleicht müsst ihr eure...Tagessätze oder so... mal erhöhen...?"  
"...tja, das ist wohl ein wunder Punkt. Naja, und nicht jeder – nicht jedes Abenteuer bringt Geld ein, weißt du...", gab ich zu.  
"Ein Künstler versteht so etwas vollkommen...", grinste Jack. "Oh, falls du herkommen willst, dann denk daran, dich über Impfungen zu informieren, denn... – obwohl...da du ja in Afghanistan warst, hast du das bestimmt alles...Aber das wirst du ja selber viel besser wissen, Doc..."  
"Ich werd' nachsehen... Warst du denn bei der ‚Herr der Ringe-Trilogie’ auch schon dabei? Du hast beim letzten Klassentreffen gar nichts erzählt – das heißt, bei dem letzten, auf dem ich war..."  
"...schon. Aber da war ich noch ein ganz kleines Licht hier... ich meine, das war auch schon fantastisch für mich, aber die meisten hätten das jetzt sicher nicht als de großen Durchbruch gesehen… "  
„Kann ich versehen…Sag mal...messt ihr bei euch zurzeit eine erhöhte Strahlenbelastung? ...wegen Fukushima...?"  
"Naja... wohl nicht mehr als damals bei Tschernobyl in England, denke ich..."  
  
  
Wir schwatzten noch eine Weile über dies und das. Es war merkwürdig, wie entspannt sich dieser Dialog gestaltete, obwohl es weit über Smalltalk hinaus ging. Lag es daran, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, wie schwierig Gespräche mit Sherlock meistens tatsächlich waren?  
  
Gegen Ende unserer Sitzung begann unten Sherlock seine Geige zu quälen...anders konnte man es kaum nennen, es war eine rechte "Katzenmusik"... konnte er denn ausgerechnet heute nichts "Anständiges" von sich geben? Aber wahrscheinlich drang das bis zu dem internen Mikro meines Laptops sowieso nicht durch. Jedenfalls machte Jack keine Bemerkung darüber.  
  
  
  
Nachdem wir unser Gespräch beendet hatten, überfiel mich die kahle, unpersönliche Kargheit meines Schlafzimmers mit überraschender Heftigkeit. Jack hatte Recht. Selbst in einem miesen. kleinen Hotelzimmer hätte wenigstens irgendein nichts sagendes Bild gehangen. Nicht, dass ich gar keine Bilder oder Poster besessen hätte, aber ich hätte nach Aldershot gemusst, um sie zu holen…und dorthin hatte sich Harry nach der Scheidung zurückgezogen…  
Da gab es zum Beispiel noch ein altes Poster mit allem Wissenswerten über unser Sonnensystem…  
  
Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was für ein Gesicht Sherlock wohl machen würde, wenn ich das über sein Sofa hängte…  
  
  
Sein Gefiedel wurde unterdessen nicht harmonischer…  
  
Wenigstens tat Sherlock etwas gegen seine Langeweile, noch dazu etwas, das ein nur flüchtiges Chaos verursachte, ein Chaos, das sich von allein erledigte das keiner von uns aufräumen oder wegputzen musste... Immerhin. Also sollte ich mich wohl nicht beschweren...Aber es nervte mich zusehends…  
  
  
  
Also entschied ich schließlich, hinunter zu gehen. Entweder brachte ihn das zum Aufhören und ich konnte ihn vielleicht zum Frühstücken bewegen...oder, wenn nicht, konnte ich mir überlegen, Mrs Hudson einen Besuch abzustatten... Das heißt…außer Toast, Marmelade und irgendwelchen Konserven, wie Bohnen oder Würstchen, war natürlich sowieso nichts da…  
  
  
Ich betrat die Küche...sie sah wieder recht manierlich aus, nur etwa ein Drittel des Küchentisches war mit Experimenten belagert. Damit konnte ich leben, solange es nicht zu unhygienisch wurde... Ich warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und prüfte den Anbruch Milch. Dann setzte ich Wasser auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sherlocks Blick sprang für einen Moment in meine Richtung, aber er spielte weiter. Er trug noch Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel und seine hoch aufgeschossene schmale Gestalt wiegte sich mit seinem Geigenspiel...  
Wenn man sich die Ohren zuhielt, war es eigentlich ein schönes Bild...  
  
Schließlich kam er zum Ende des Stücks, wenn es denn eines war...und ließ Geige und Bogen sinken.  
  
"Du...ziehst wieder nach oben um...", sagte er.  
Klang es...skeptisch?  
Nein, das war etwas anderes, aber jedenfalls irgendwie…unbehaglich…  
"Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich mal wieder richtig anzuziehen. Fühlt sich weniger krank an, weißt du?" Bewusst hatte ich eine ähnliche Begründung gewählt, wie er neulich, als er aus dem Bett auf das Sofa ausgewandert war.  
"Du hast deinen Laptop mit rauf genommen...", bemerkte er und sein Unterton schien zu sagen: Weich mir nicht aus. Ich durchschaue alles!  
"Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", gab ich sanft zurück. "Kaffee?"  
"Bemüh’ dich nicht..."  
Es klang nicht so ausdruckslos wie sonst. Mehr melancholisch – oder überinterpretierte ich da was?  
"Alles okay?" fragte ich.  
"Hm? Ja, klar...bestens...ich habe nur wieder einen todlangweiligen Tag vor mir... Da muss ich wirklich nicht NOCH wacher sein…"  
Ich verkniff es mir, so etwas wie "Ach, du Ärmster...!" von mir zu geben, das hätte er sicher in den falschen Hals bekommen. Und ich war wirklich ruhiger, wenn er hier war, auch wenn das bedeutete, seine Launen ertragen zu müssen…    
"Also, ich werde mal meine Kenntnisse in Toxikologie auffrischen", grinste ich schräg und ging in die Küche zurück, wo das Wasser mittlerweile kochte.  
"Hab ich längst", gab er seufzend zurück. "Du...machst Schwarztee...", stellte er fest.  
"Ich riskier’s mal...“, erklärte ich entschlossen – doch 'ne Portion…?"  
"Gern, danke...", gab Sherlock zu.  
Also doch ein Versuch in Sachen „Frühstück“…! Ich hängte weitere Teebeutel in die Kanne und kippte den Rest Wasser auch noch dazu, setzte dann noch Wasser für ein Porridge auf und checkte Toast und Marmelade. Beides noch in Ordnung. Ich setzte mich auf den Küchenstuhl in der Nähe des Herdes und sagte: „Außer Toast kann ich bloß Würstchen oder gebackene Bohnen anbieten. – …oder Porridge…aber falls du Milch dazu wolltest, würde es schon knapp…“  
„Danke, Toast ist völlig in Ordnung…“  
„Sag mal…! Hast DU überhaupt gestern was gegessen?“ fragte ich. Das hatte ich doch gestern irgendwie völlig ausgeblendet…!  
„Du doch auch nicht. Ich hatte keinen Hunger…“  
Er sagte das, als hätte eines etwas mit dem anderen zu tun…oder hatte es das wirklich?  
Solange ich künstlich ernährt worden war und Mike sich etwas dahinter geklemmt hatte, war das noch etwas anderes gewesen. Mir wurde bewusst: Sherlock hatte nur mit Mrs Hudson darüber gesprochen, dass ich nicht einmal versucht hatte, etwas zu essen. Nicht mit mir…    
Ich stand auf, um den Toast zu machen und bestückte das Tablett. Als grade alles darauf stand, schnappte Sherlock es mir wortlos vor der Nase weg und trug es ins Wohnzimmer.  
Eigentlich war ich erleichtert darüber. Ich war immer noch geschwächt, hätte möglicherweise gezittert und das Klappern des Geschirrs auf dem Tablett wäre mir echt peinlich gewesen…  
„Setz dich, ich mach das schon“, sagte er, deckte den Tisch und schenkte mir und sich Tee ein. Bei der nächsten Tasse würde die Kanne schon nicht mehr so schwer sein…  
„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte ich und hatte den Eindruck, er wusste, dass das nicht bloß eine Floskel in Bezug aufs Einschenken war. „Und – die Küche hast du wieder wirklich gut hinbekommen. Danke…“  
Er sah mich nur einen Moment an, als wolle er sagen: ‚Ich will doch jetzt nicht, dass du dich ekeln musst…!’  
  
  
Es wurde ein stilles, aber sehr friedliches und ‚einvernehmliches’ Frühstück…  
Ich nahm mehr Milch in meinen Tee als üblich und schaffte kaum mehr als die Hälfte von dem Porridge von drei Esslöffeln Haferflocken.  
Aber mein Magen blieb friedlich.  
Der Anfang war gemacht…  
  
  
„Ruh’ dich ein bisschen aus…“ Sherlocks Kopfbewegung ging unmissverständlich zum Sofa. Er begann das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen.  
  
Wie konnte ich nur jetzt schon wieder so müde sein...? – …aber er hatte recht…  
Dankbar trottete ich zur Couch und zog die Schuhe aus...  
Ich war so schläfrig, als hätte ich ein ausgewachsenes fünf-Gänge-Menü intus – aber glücklicherweise, ohne mich so überfressen zu fühlen…  
  
  
Okay, diese Dosierung Säureblocker noch etwas beibehalten…notierte ich im Geiste, ehe ich wegdämmerte…

 

  
  
  
**Noch ein Donnerstagabend...**

  
  
  
"Sherlock? Sind Sie da...?"  
Es klopfte an der Tür...  
Ich war hoch geschreckt und sah mich blinzelnd im Wohnzimmer um, während mein Hirn mir träge mitteilte, dass es sich um Lestrades Stimme handelte.  
"Sie sollten wirklich abschließen, Sherlock, gerade jetzt..."  
Die Tür öffnete sich sachte. Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, war aber einfach noch zu schlaftrunken, um es rechtzeitig hinzubekommen, also ließ ich es bleiben.  
"John..." Der DI sah überrascht und auch etwas erschrocken aus.  
"Hallo, Greg", grüßte ich mit rauer, belegter Stimme und räusperte mich heftig.  
Er kam näher, setzte sich direkt vor mich auf den Couchtisch und musterte mich forschend.  
"Was ist Ihnen denn zugestoßen...?"  
Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken, teils, weil ich mich unüberlegter Weise auf die linke Seite gelegt hatte und meine Schulter jetzt schmerzte, teils, um Greg besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
"Gastritis", erklärte ich knapp.  
"Oh, ja, ich wette, Sherlock verursacht einem gerne mal das ein oder andere Magengeschwür, was? Sie sehen ziemlich geschafft aus..."  
"Sie wirken auf mich auch reichlich urlaubsreif...!" gab ich zurück. Es war keine reine Retourkutsche: Gregory sah aus wie sein eigenes Gespenst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seit dem Blackout nur Notrationen an Büroschlaf erhalten, die ihm seine Übermüdung überfallartig abgetrotzt hatte. Er war noch verstrubbelter als gewöhnlich, sein Gesicht sah grau und zerknautscht aus und hatte eine Rasur bitter nötig.  
"Jetzt aber mal Butter bei die Fische, Doc: Es war doch eine Vergiftung, oder?"  
"Wie kommen Sie da bloß drauf?" kapitulierte ich überrumpelt.  
"Naja, ich bekomme es ja nicht bloß mit vollendeten Mordanschlägen zu tun – auch mit Versuchen. Sherlock...wirkte so...so ungewohnt auf mich am Sonntag...ich weiß nicht. Wäre es nicht Sherlock, ich würde sagen, er schien sich irgendwie schuldig zu fühlen, Sie...beschützen zu wollen. Zugegeben: Es war ein bisschen ein Schuss ins Blaue...  – Er selber hat wohl nichts gegessen, was?"  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich kurz zusammen schauderte. "Glücklicherweise nicht...", murmelte ich. "...und was führt Sie eigentlich her?" wollte ich wissen und war im Zwiespalt: Sollte ich mir für Sherlock wünschen, dass der DI etwas Spannendes für ihn bereit hielt? Wenn mein Freund mit den Yardern unterwegs wäre, hätten die zumindest ein Auge auf ihn. Noch lieber wäre es mir gewesen, er hätte sich endlich für einen ungefährlichen Zeitvertreib erwärmen können.  
"Ich war in der Gegend und wollte ihm nur ausrichten, dass wir Renato Scacci wieder eingefangen haben. Bankraub mit teils tödlicher Geiselnahme vor fünf Jahren – " Greg verstummte. Wenn ich nur halb so entsetzt aussah, wie ich mich fühlte, war das aber auch kein Wunder... "…’tschuldigung, John...", murmelte er peinlich berührt.  
"Er...hat nur zugegeben, dass unter den Ausbrechern ein paar sind, bei deren Überführung er behilflich war…", erklärte ich. "Er hat ein paar Tage lang versucht, alle Aufregung von mir fernzuhalten..." Scheiße, das klang schon irgendwie gerührt – und auch ziemlich schutzbedürftig...! …nun, nicht mehr zu ändern...  
  
"Lestrade! Was soll das werden? Noch eine Drogenrazzia?" fragte Sherlock feindselig, als er hereinplatze.  
"Freut mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Sherlock", konterte der Inspektor mit gutmütigem Tadel. "Ich wollte nur ausrichten: Scacci sitzt wieder hinter Schloss und Riegel. Aber Bulldogg läuft immer noch frei rum, deshalb sollten Sie wirklich die Wohnungstür abschließen, wenn schon die Haustür offen steht..."  
"Ich war nur wenige Minuten unten...Gibt es irgendetwas Interessantes?"  
"Ich fürchte nein. Die Gelegenheitsraubmorde sind ziemlich aussichtslos und die restlichen Delikte haben sich im häuslichen Bereich abgespielt, wo der Kreis der Verdächtigen recht klein ist. Tatsächlich hat der Blackout einige Affären eiskalt erwischt und manche der Seitenspringer haben einfach zu lange gezögert und wurden schließlich ganz klassisch im Kleiderschrank aufgespürt… mit bisweilen tödlichen Folgen…"  
"Langweilig, dumm, vorhersehbar...", murrte Sherlock enttäuscht.  
"So eine Schande aber auch", spottete Lestrade. "Das war’s auch schon, ihr zwei. Gute Besserung, John. Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, Sherlock."  
"Sie auch...", echote ich. " – und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen..."  
  
"Wolltest du mir irgendwann davon erzählen?" fragte ich verärgert und besorgt, als die Schritte des Inspektors auf der Treppe verhallt waren.  
"Wozu?"  
Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, rappelte mich hoch und schlurfte in die Küche, um mir einen Tee zu kochen. Während ich darauf wartete, dass der Kessel heiß würde, warf ich mir an der Spüle ein paar Hände voll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht und ließ mich anschließend fröstelnd auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
Sherlock stand eine Weile unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer herum und seufzte abgrundtief.  
"Tee, Sherlock?" fragte ich gewohnheitsmäßig.  
"Langweilig...", gab er monoton zurück und schlenderte lustlos Richtung Kamin, wo er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
"Lestrade sieht furchtbar übernächtigt aus. Es war nett, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hat, persönlich nach dir zu sehen. Du hättest nicht gar so unfreundlich sein brauchen...", tadelte ich ihn sanft.  
"Hccchhhh", fauchte Sherlock wegwerfend. "Schnüffler..."  
Als ich mit meinem Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam, warf Sherlock sich gerade mit einem Buch aufs Sofa. Also beschlagnahmte ich seinen Sessel und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
"Was liest du?" fragte ich beiläufig.  
"Shirley Harrison, Das Tagebuch von Jack the Ripper...", bekam ich zur Antwort.  
„Nett…“, befand ich sarkastisch.  
"Gäbe es irgendeine Personengruppe, die du würdest ausrotten wollen, John? … – Also, wenn du ein Psychopath wärst...?" fragte mein Mitbewohner im Tonfall argloser Neugier.  
Überrumpelt schüttelte ich zuerst mal den Kopf.  
"John...?"  
"Ich...ich versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie vielen ich vielleicht den Tod gebracht habe...es war Krieg...aber es war meine Entscheidung, ihn mitzumachen..."  
"Ich meine hier. In London. Hypothetisch. Wer...hat deine abgrundtiefe Verachtung…?"  
"Kinderschänder, Vergewaltiger, Drogendealer...", begann ich widerwillig.  
"Das meine ich nicht. Berufsgruppen, Lobbyisten, Leute, die sich zu bestimmten Ansichten offen bekennen, nicht direkt Verbrecher im juristischen Sinne…"  
"…Hedgefondmanager…?" fragte ich spekulativ. "Gerichtsvollzieher...? ...miese Psychotherapeuten?"  
"Das ist kein Ratespiel...", tadelte Sherlock.  
"Es ist überhaupt kein Spiel", berichtigte ich und machte BBC World News lauter...War das ein Versuch von – was? – Small Talk? ...  
…ja, hallo…! …was trieb denn unser Prince William seit heute ausgerechnet in Neuseeland?! Es hatte ein Erdbeben in Christchurch gegeben? Wann…? Ich machte den Ton noch etwas lauter. ...oh, natürlich –  mitten während unserer Iran-Mission, klar, dass ich das verschwitzt hatte. Okay, das war zwar auf der anderen Insel, trotzdem war es mir etwas peinlich, Jack nicht danach gefragt zu haben; das hätte sich einfach so gehört...naja, jetzt war es dort mitten in der Nacht...  
  
Nachdem ich weitere fiese Details über die Auswirkungen des Blackouts hatte auf mich einprasseln lassen, zog ich mich in den zweiten Stock zurück. Oben beschäftigte ich mich mal wieder widerstrebend mit meinen Bewerbungsunterlagen. Ich hatte beschlossen, sie in pdfs mzuwandeln. Nachdem ich damit fertig war, googlete ich Neuseeland und stellte amüsiert fest, dass ich auf gefühlten vier von fünf Webseiten über den Hobbit stolperte – …war wohl nicht viel los bei den Kiwis außer Peter Jackson …und Erdbeben…  
Irgendwann sah ich auf – und die Kahlheit meines Zimmers überfiel mich geradezu. Ich musste wohl wirklich etwas gegen diesen Motelcharme unternehmen. In einem Krankenhauszimmer hätte ich mich kaum unwohler fühlen können! Ich schnappte also meinen Laptop und flüchtete mich in die chaotische Behaglichkeit unseres gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers.  
  
Das Tagebuch des Jack the Ripper lag mittlerweile auf dem Boden. Stattdessen blätterte Sherlock lustlos in einem blauen Paperback mit dem Titel „Fliegen lernen in 21 Tagen“ von Phil Stone – ...echt jetzt…?!  
Ich beschäftigte mich am Laptop bis ca. 15.00. Sollte Mrs H. so etwas wie ein Mittagsschläfchen halten, hatte sie das nun gewiss hinter sich, also eine gute Zeit, um mal bei ihr reinzuschauen und ihr zu demonstrieren, dass es mir besser ging…  
„Ich bin dann mal bei Mrs H.“, verkündete ich und wunderte mich nicht, dass ich keine Reaktion bekam.    
  
Mrs Hudson öffnete auf mein Klopfen und Rufen und ihr Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Mit einem unterdrückten Jauchzen zog sie mich in ihre Arme. „John! Es geht Ihnen besser! Das ist aber lieb, dass Sie bei mir reinschauen…Kommen Sie, ich will gerade etwas Teewasser aufsetzen…!“  
Ich folgte ihr in die kleine, blitzsaubere Küche und sagte: „Danke, aber machen Sie sich bloß keine Umstände…“  
“Oh, ich bitte Sie… Kamillentee…?“  
„Also, schwarzer Tee mit Milch funktioniert schon wieder ganz gut, danke…“  
„Na, wenn Sie wieder richtigen Tee trinken können, sind Sie ja schon so gut wie gesund!“ stellte sie augenzwinkernd fest. „Und? Hat unser verrückter Forscher da oben die Küche wieder in Ordnung gebracht?“  
„Oh, ja. Ich bin jedenfalls ganz zufrieden…aber er langweilt sich entsetzlich…“  
„Ich versteh’ das gar nicht“, brummte sie ernsthaft. „Ein so brillanter Verstand, der sollte doch keine Mühe haben, sich zu beschäftigen.“  
„Ich glaube, das ist keine Frage des IQ“, seufzte ich. „Es ist mehr eine Frage …der Psyche. Er ruht nicht in sich selbst, er ist…rastlos… Ich glaube mittlerweile, er leidet wirklich, wenn er sich langweilt, er wirkt mitunter fast depressiv, kann sich zu nichts aufraffen…“  
„Das…klingt – traurig…“, stellte sie fest.  
„Etwas Toast mit Ingwergelee, Doktor? Das sollte Ihrem Magen ganz gut tun…“  
Ich bin kein Fan von Ingwer, aber da lag sie wohl richtig.  
„Danke, Mrs Hudson. Das ist eine gute Idee…“  
  
„…um ehrlich zu sein“, seufzte ich schließlich. „Ich bin nicht nur einfach hier, um Sie zu besuchen und ‚Danke’ zu sagen…mal wieder…! Es ist noch etwas anderes…Es sind von den Gefängnisausbrüchen her noch einige finstere Gestalten unterwegs. Seien Sie bitte vorsichtiger als sonst, ja…?“  
„Danke, mein Junge. Aber Sherlock hat mich längst gewarnt…“ Sie sagte das mit soviel Wärme und einem solchen mütterlichen Stolz in ihrer kleinen Stimme, dass ich mich fast irgendwie schämte – …schämte, dass ich ihm das nicht zugetraut hatte.  
„Aber…Sie wollten doch auch noch auf etwas andres hinaus, nicht…?“ lächelte sie. „Es ist immerhin Donnerstag…“  
„…Sie... wissen…?“ stammelte ich verdattert.  
„ – von Ihrer reizenden, kleinen Donnerstagabend-Tradition? Er hat es mir erzählt. Das ist ja so romantisch!“ seufzte sie hingerissen. „Er wollte heute Morgen von mir einen Rat, was er denn heute Abend besorgen könnte – natürlich wollte er jetzt das Essen persönlich holen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles damit in Ordnung ist, und er wollte wissen, was Ihr Magen wohl schon wieder verträgt… das war ja so süß…! – Aber das bleibt natürlich unter uns! Das habe ich nie gesagt!“ beschwor sie mich grinsend. „Nun, ich hab ihm eine Lösung vorgeschlagen, die er dankbar angenommen hat…ich hatte sowieso vor, Hühnerfrikassee auf Vorrat zu kochen. Und ich wollte für mich sowieso Reis kochen. Es ist also kaum ein Mehraufwand. Und bei Ihnen lasse ich die Soße einfach weg. Dann braucht Sherlock nicht mal vor die Tür und Sie zwei müssen keine bösen Überraschungen fürchten, sondern können ganz entspannt dinieren. Das wird Ihnen beiden ganz gut tun, nach all der entsetzlichen Aufregung...“  
„Ach, Mrs Hudson! Das…das ist wirklich ganz reizend…!“ beteuerte ich dankbar.  
„Aber ich bin nicht Ihre Haushälterin, mein Lieber…!“  
„Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen“, gab ich lächelnd zurück. „Sie sind doch viel mehr als das…“  
Daraufhin bekam unsere „nur-Vermieterin“ ganz glänzende Augen, sprang auf und holte ein Glas Ingwergelee an den Tisch. „Den nehmen Sie sich mit rauf…dann ist Ihr Magen ruckzuck wieder fit!“ versicherte sie.        
   
Als wüsste ich von nichts kehrte ich ca. eineinhalb Stunden später in unser Wohnzimmer zurück. Das Buch von Phil Stone hatte mittlerweile wohl selber fliegen gelernt… – vielleicht schon in 21 Minuten? – und lag zwischen Küchentür und Esstisch auf dem Teppich.  Stattdessen las Sherlock „Wie man die Bank sprengt – sechs Studenten erleichtern Vegas um Millionen“ von Ben Mezrich (= „21“ Originaltitel: Bringing Down the House: How Six Students took Vegas for Millions) Yep, einer der wenigen Kinofilme, die ich in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte, hatte sich um diese MIT-Typen gedreht, die mit Karten zählen beim Black Jack abgeräumt hatten…  
Ich zog mich nach oben zurück, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen…aber ich kam nicht recht zur Ruhe…fühlte mich irgendwie nicht wohl in meinem Zimmer… Ich erholte mich zwar etwas, aber ich konnte kein Auge zu tun…  
  
  
Die SMS kam um Sieben:  
  
„…»Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier…« SH“  
  
Ich konnte Mrs Hudson nur zu gut verstehen. Wie sollte man das nicht für romantisch halten…?  
  
  
Wir redeten nicht viel. Es war ein ziemlich friedlicher, entspannter Abend. Ein frisches Teelicht brannte still in dem kleinen Glas. Wir tranken Wasser, ich verspeiste mageres, gekochtes Hühnerfleisch in etwas Brühe mit Reis und verspürte das erste Mal seit einer Woche so etwas Ähnliches wie …Appetit… – und  Sherlock aß überraschend viel…auch von der Sauce hollandaise, an deren Fettgehalt ich lieber noch gar nicht denken wollte, weil mein Magen an so etwas noch nicht erinnert werden sollte…  
„Angelo hat uns ein Biglietto einwerfen lassen. Er wünscht dir gute Besserung und hofft, dass du dich irgendwann mal wieder an seine Pasta traust“, bemerkte Sherlock grinsend.  
„Ich bin froh, dass er und Billy nicht mehr unter der Sache zu leiden hatten“ gestand ich ernst. „Ich fand das ziemlich tough von Billy, dass er so schnell wieder gearbeitet hat, nach diesem Überfall…“  
„…hat aber auch etwas damit zu tun, dass er Angelos Neffe ist…“  
„Ach, das war mir nicht klar…“, stellte ich überrascht fest.  
„…hab ich auch erst letzten Samstag erfahren. Sieht mir ähnlich, dass ich das vorher nicht registriert hatte, was? …es schien nicht von Bedeutung zu sein. Guglielmo ist Angelo wichtig, verhält sich loyal…aber ich hatte keinen Grund, zu fragen, warum…“  
  
„Lass nur…ich mach das schon…brauchst du…noch einen Kamillentee, oder so…?“ Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und begann mich beklommen zu fragen, warum ich mich plötzlich so merkwürdig fühlte…irgendwie…verloren…  
  
Ich wollte noch nicht nach oben gehen. Also fuhr ich nochmals mein Laptop hoch und wohl um einen Vorwand zu haben, checkte ich nochmals meine Mails.  
  
  
Ein übler Fehler…!  
  
  
"Donnerstag, 17. 3. 2011 17: 47 Uhr – Anonymous  
  
Hallo, Johnny-Boy!  
Das war ja alles höchst aufschlussreich! Du hattest sicher auch eine ganz interessante Woche, nicht wahr? Sherlock wollte mir nicht antworten, ob es auch für ihn unterhaltsam war. Er kann ja so unhöflich sein, nicht wahr?  
Grüß ihn schön von mir. xx  
M"  
  
  
Unter Aufbietung aller Kraftreserven… – so  schien es mir jedenfalls – gelang es mir, ohne ein schockiertes Ächzen diese Nachricht zu lesen…  
Dennoch brach mir kalter Schweiß aus…  
  
Ich fuhr den Laptop runter und blieb einfach in meinem Sessel sitzen, als sei ich schlicht todmüde…  
  
  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock. Es klang ein wenig unsicher.  
„Doch, ich…es ist nur…ich…bin jetzt doch ziemlich fertig…würde es dir was ausmachen…also…wenn ich…doch noch eine Nacht…hier unten bleibe…?“ fragte ich und versuchte dabei, irgendwie beiläufig zu klingen...  
„Aber gar nicht“, antwortete Sherlock lächelnd.  
  
Und so kroch ich – nach diesem so angenehmen Abend, dann doch ganz matt und zittrig, ein weiteres Mal in Sherlocks Bett… Innerlich fluchend und mit einem Gefühl beschämender, äußerster Verletzlichkeit…, und doch registrierte ich dankbar, dass er sich ca. eine Stunde später zu mir gesellte, sich wortlos auf die Matratze nebenan schob und ganz bald entspannt eindöste…  
  
…total unsinnig, dass mich das beruhigte, dass er einfach einschlief. Wenn er Wache gehalten hätte – und das hätte mich zur Ruhe kommen lassen – ja, das hätte einen Sinn ergeben, aber so…?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ich mich irritiert fragte, was mich aufgeweckt haben konnte. Dann ging ein Zucken durch das Bett und ich hörte Sherlock aufkeuchen. Als ich zu ihm hinüber sah, lag er auf dem Rücken und sein Kopf ruckte unrhythmisch von einer Seite auf die andere, seine Stirn war kraus gezogen und glänzte wie Perlmutt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Von Zeit zu Zeit hob das ein oder andere Knie die Bettdecke leicht an. Zu mehr reichten seine unbewussten Fluchtversuche in diesem Schlafstadium nicht aus…  
  
Ich setzte mich auf und beobachtete zögernd seine gequälten Gesichtszüge. Wenn er weiter schlief, würde er wahrscheinlich vergessen, was er jetzt träumte…Wenn ich ihn dagegen aus diesem Alptraum riss, würde er sich in sein Gedächtnis einprägen…  
  
„…Sherlock wollte mir nicht antworten, ob es auch für ihn unterhaltsam war. Er kann ja so unhöflich sein, nicht wahr?  
Grüß ihn schön von mir. Xx M…“  
  
Moriarty hatte Sherlock kontaktiert – und da er mich hatte schonen wollen, war niemand übrig gewesen, mit dem er darüber hätte reden können… Er hatte es nur wieder irgendwo abgespeichert.  
  
Ich rückte näher an Sherlock heran, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und stoppte mit der anderen behutsam sein hektisches Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Ruhig, Sherlock…alles in Ordnung…“, murmelte ich. „…ist ja gut…alles okay…“  
  
Tatsächlich wurde sein Atem ruhiger und er entspannte sich langsam, während sich seine Lippen für einige einzige Silbe ein letztes Mal teilten. Es sah aus, als formten sie meinen Namen. Danach erschlaffte sein langer Körper innerhalb von ein, zwei Sekunden vollständig. Ich wartete, aber wie es schien, war er nun wirklich in tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Erleichtert zog ich mich auf meine Hälfte des Bettes zurück, behielt ihn aber im Auge, obwohl das bedeutete, dass ich mich auf die linke Seite legen musste.  
  
  
Was mochte Moriarty ihm gemailt haben? Ich konnte schlecht fragen, oder? Das heißt, fragen konnte ich natürlich schon, aber er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben. Und ich war immer noch nicht bereit einzugestehen, dass ich einen Blog schrieb und Anonymus längst mit mir korrespondierte!  
  
Sherlock hatte also nicht geantwortet…Das sah ihm aber doch eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich! Musste es ihn denn nicht sogar in gewisser Weise…freuen, dass Moriarty ihn das fragte, dass er offenkundig noch dessen Aufmerksamkeit genoss? Der Gedankengang ließ mich zwar schaudern, aber aus seiner Warte musste es sich doch so darstellen… Also weshalb war er die Antwort schuldig geblieben? Um Moriarty zu provozieren? Oder suchte er noch nach einer passenden Antwort? Und was wäre ihm passend erschienen? Ein erneuter Gegenschlag? Und wie heftig sollte Moriartys Antwort dann erst ausfallen? Würde er seinem Kontrahenten dann noch einen Ausweg lassen so wie vor einer Woche…?  
  
  
  
…vielleicht hätte ich Sherlock doch nicht beruhigen sollen, vielleicht hätte ich ihn aus dem Schlaf reißen sollen, damit der Schrecken über diesen Teufel endlich in sein Bewusstsein dringen und ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnte…  
  
Eine vertane Chance…vielleicht…  
  
Den Rest der Nacht kam ich nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Auch ohne zu träumen sah ich meinen Fantasie-Moriarty vor mir, dem ein total faszinierter Sherlock enthusiastisch die Hand schüttelte und wissbegierig eine Frage nach der anderen an ihm richtete.  
Ich konnte es überhaupt nicht abstellen.  
Es war einfach nur entsetzlich!  
  
Irgendwann stahl ich mich davon, trottete in die Küche und machte mir einen Kamillentee – erstens weil die Milch selbst fürs Frühstück zu knapp sein würde und zweitens, weil ich nicht noch wacher werden wollte…  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bücher in 221b (das, was SH in TBB zu lesen vorgibt, ist aber wohl nicht dabei, ich habe es leider bisher nicht identifizieren können):
> 
> http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/35277599585/sherlocks-books-master-list-through-season-2
> 
> ********************
> 
> ...Prinz William traf tatsächlich am 17. 3. 11 in NZ ein.


	23. Unerwartete Gefahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hat schon eine Gabe, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen - besonders, wenn er gelangweilt ist! Doch wenn er es dabei auch noch mit der Fürsorge von John und Mycroft zu tun bekommt, ist der Ärger programmiert...

**Unerwartete Gefahr**

  
  
  
**The _B_ uying Detective**   
  


 

 

Als ich aufwachte, fand ich mich unter der Bettdecke wieder und mir gegenüber hockte Sherlock, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen, noch in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel. Dass der Henkelbecher, an dem er nippte, Kaffee enthielt, konnte ich riechen…  
  
  
  
„…Morgen, Sherlock“, nuschelte ich.  
  
„Du musst Alpträume gehabt haben…bist du geflüchtet, um mich nicht zu wecken? Das musstest du nicht…“  
Der große Detektiv lag völlig falsch mit seinen Deduktionen. Aber was machte das? Als Freund hatte er letztlich doch etwas sehr verständnisvolles gesagt.  
  
Ich lächelte dankbar. „Ja, ich weiß, und ich weiß es zu schätzen…aber… man kann Alpträumen nicht ständig aus dem Weg gehen. Sie haben ihre Daseinsberechtigung, wie eine unangenehme Therapie, manchmal gibt es da allerdings…Gegenanzeigen…“  
  
Müde schloss ich wieder die Augen und zog ebenfalls die Füße auf den Sitz. "Wenn du zum Frühstück bei Kaffee bleibst und nur ich Tee mit Milch trinke, reicht sie gerade noch...", murmelte ich nach einer Weile. Dass ich mir von den restlichen Haferflocken nochmals Porridge machen würde, weil wir nur noch drei Scheiben Toast hatten, verschwieg ich.  
“Kein Problem… Willst du…drüber reden…?“ fragte er unsicher.  
Ich brauchte einen Moment…nein, nicht das Frühstück, oder die Einkaufsliste… – er meinte die Alpträume, die ich nicht gehabt hatte, …nicht letzte Nacht…  
  
„…Ich habe von Moriarty geträumt…schon vor einer Woche, als ich fast draufgegangen wäre…es war gruselig…!“  
„Oh! Das ist ja… faszinierend…! John! …erzähl’ schon! Wie hast du ihn gesehen?! Wie war er!?“ fragte der imaginäre Sherlock in meiner Vorstellung voller Enthusiasmus…  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke…, lieb, dass du fragst, aber besser nicht…“, murmelte ich unbehaglich. „…ich kümmere mich mal ums Frühstück…“  
Es war eine Flucht – …und sie brachte letztlich nichts…!  
  
Ich versuchte es mit etwas mehr Salz im Porridge – mein Blutdruck war wohl immer noch unter normal… wortlos nötigte ich Sherlock zwei Scheiben Toast auf. Diesmal hatte ich von vorne herein nur zwei Esslöffel Haferflocken verarbeitet…mit dieser Portion wurde ich mal eben so fertig… Sherlock ließ sich dazu herab, den Toast mit Marmelade zu vertilgen.  
Mehr hatten wir am Abend zuvor eigentlich auch nicht geredet, aber unser jetziges Schweigen hatte eine ganz andere Qualität…es war voller unverschuldeter Missverständnisse von Sherlocks Seite – und ich unternahm nichts, um sie aufzuklären…! – …das war…völlig verkehrt…! Aber ich hatte Sherlock doch zuvor schon mehrfach zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich seine Faszination für Moriarty Besorgnis erregend fand…  
  
“Jetzt haben wir wirklich keine Milch mehr und nur noch eine Scheibe Toast...“, stellte ich schließlich fest. „Ich möchte Mrs H. wirklich nicht für uns einkaufen schicken…sie hat schon so viel getan die letzte Zeit…“, bemerkte ich.  
Sollte ich jetzt also wirklich die Chandlers fragen?  
Oder würde er doch…?  
  
„Was denn...!? Denkst du, ich kann das nicht?“ fragte Sherlock empört.  
Bingo. Manchmal half es, ihn bei seinem Stolz zu packen…  
Ich zuckte nur überrascht mit den Schultern. "Natürlich kannst du das, ich wundere mich nur, dass du dazu bereit bist..." Insgeheim war ich allerdings neugierig wie eine Katze, wie er sich wohl anstellen würde... Wahrscheinlich würde er für den Rückweg ein Taxi rufen und den Cabbie mit der kurzen Fuhre auf die Palme bringen...  
  
Wir verschwanden in unseren jeweiligen Badezimmern. Auch ich zog mich an, weil ich irgendwann im Laufe des Tages sowieso mal bei Mrs Hudson reinschauen und ihr noch mal für das Abendessen danken wollte. Im Übrigen wollte ich sie noch mal um ihre Hilfe bitten: Meine Haare waren immer noch zu dunkel…wenn ich demnächst tatsächlich einen Job fand, dann wollte ich nicht als „der Neue mit den gefärbten Haaren“ tituliert werden…  
  
Anschließend erstellte ich auf meinem Handy eine SMS-Einkaufsliste. Kurz entschlossen, setzte ich auch Nudeln darauf – ich wollte ja schließlich keine "Pasta-Phobie" entwickeln:  
"Was auch immer DU mal gerne essen würdest! Äpfel, Karotten, Kartoffeln (mk), Zwiebeln, Eier, Butter, 3 l Milch, Speck, Käse in Scheiben, Parmesankäse, Zucker, Speck, Toast, Haferflocken, Marmelade, Tee, Kaffee, Tomatensugo, Fusilli (VK), Tortellini (Kühlregal), Vollkornreis, Speiseöl, TK: Hähnchenbrustfilets, Spülmittel, Gefrierbeutel, Toilettenpapier“  
  
Ich hatte ausreichend Zeit für die Ausarbeitung, denn Sherlock hatte es anscheinend überhaupt nicht eilig, fertig zu werden.  
Nach wiederholter Überprüfung tippte ich auf "Senden".  
  
  
Als der Consulting Detective endlich im schwarzen Designeranzug und einem dunkelroten Oberhemd aufkreuzte, verkniff ich mir ein Grinsen…okay, keiner würde das sehen, denn er hatte ja den Mantel drüber…schade eigentlich, das war fast so als ginge eine Hausfrau in ihrer langen Abendgarderobe in den Supermarkt…  
  
Ich sagte: "Ich hab dir ’ne Liste geschickt… Du solltest die Lebensmittel in ziemlich genau dieser Reihenfolge vorfinden. Und wenn…naja, wenn du dir noch einiges aussuchst, was dir schmeckt, dann muss ich nicht raten…! Wenn du dich dort nicht durchfragen willst, kannst du dich ja melden, wenn du irgendwas nicht findest, oder so..."  
"Tze! Ich finde alles!" erklärte der Detektiv selbstgefällig und rauschte hinaus.  
Eigentlich hätte ich ihm noch ein paar gebrauchte Tüten mitgeben wollen – aber egal…Hauptsache, er bekam das hier irgendwie hin…!  
  
  
Nach gut 20 Minuten kam eine SMS:  
"Vollkorn-Fusili und gekühlte Tortellini? Konfrontationstherapie, was? Die mit Fleisch oder mit Spinat-Ricotta-Füllung?  
SH"  
  
ich schrieb zurück: "veg – oder beide, wenn du magst."  
  
  
Nach einer Stunde setzte ich Teewasser auf. Wahrscheinlich würde er völlig genervt sein, wenn er dieses ungewohnte, kleine Abenteuer hinter sich hatte... sich alterieren über Kunden, die in der Schlange feststellten, dass sie etwas vergessen hatten, oder die die Waren in einer total unpraktischen Reihenfolge abrechnen ließen, so dass die druckempfindlichen Sachen unten landeten und Dosen und Gläser zuoberst…  
  
Aber wer nicht kam, war unser selbsternannter "Consulting Groceries Client"...  
  
Nach eineinhalb Stunden simste ich: "Wenn du nicht alles findest, macht nichts."  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
  
War er etwa beleidigt, weil ich das dachte?  
"War nicht so gemeint. Lange Schlangen an der Kasse?"  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Oh, Mann…!  
"Schmollst du?"  
  
Schweigen.  
Ach, also, wirklich…!  
"Komm schon, melde dich mal..."  
  
Hatte er einen Angestellten deduziert, damit beleidigt und war rausgeworfen worden?  
...oder gar gedankenverloren etwas eingesteckt und wurde als Ladendieb festgehalten?  
Meine Spekulationen ließen mich grinsen...  
  
Eineinhalb Stunden.  
  
Allmählich wurde ich wirklich unruhig. Da stimmte was nicht...  
  
War es denkbar, dass er das Haus nur verlassen hatte, um sich in irgendein halsbrecherisches Abenteuer zu stürzen?  
  
Etwa Bulldogg zu suchen...?  
...aus schierer Langeweile…?!  
  
  
Oh, nein...nicht schon wieder so eine "Wir haben keine Milch mehr"-Aktion...!  
  
Gab es einen Hinweis…!?  
  
Ich sah im Vorratsschrank und im Kühlschrank nach, aber da war nichts...!  
  
Diesmal versuchte ich, ihn anzurufen, hauptsächlich weil ich wissen wollte, ob er einfach sein Handy aus hatte. Aber nein...es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Abwesenheitsnotiz abgespielt wurde.  
Dann war er sicher auch nicht unten bei Mrs Hudson, sie hätte ihn längst ermahnt, mir zu antworten...!  
  
"Melde dich jetzt endlich, oder ich gehe dich suchen!" simste ich.  
  
Ob er ÜBERHAUPT zu Tesco's gegangen war...?  
  
"SHERLOCK!" simste ich.  
  
Die Rückfrage wegen der Pasta war möglicherweise pure Show gewesen...!  
  
Okay, das war's...!  
  
  
-…Habe ich ein Foto...?  
Wieso, zur Hölle, habe ich kein Foto von ihm!?  
Egal jetzt…, dann muss es eine Beschreibung tun…-  
  
  
Ich schrieb auf ein Blatt Papier  
"Ruf mich SOFORT an! JW"  
und ging zunächst kurz runter zu Mrs. Hudson, bedankte mich artig für das Abendessen und bemerkte, dass ich überraschend weg müsste und falls Sherlock bei ihr reinschaute, ob sie ihm dann wohl ausrichten könnte, dass er mich dringend auf dem Handy anrufen solle, ich hätte zwar oben eine Notiz hingelegt, aber er sei ja mitunter so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich unsicher wäre, ob er es auch registrierte...  
  
Obwohl ich mittlerweile bezweifelte, dass Sherlock überhaupt jemals ernsthaft vorgehabt hatte einzukaufen, ging ich davon aus, denn ich hatte nun mal keinen anderen Anhaltspunkt. Trotz des kurzen Marsches dorthin, erreichte ich Tesco’s abgehetzt und außer Atem, denn mein Körper musste sich meine noch immer reduzierte Energie irgendwie mit meiner Wut auf und meiner Sorge um Sherlock teilen…  
  
Ich schnappte mir zwei Liter Milch, eine Packung Toast und Klopapier und steuerte die erst beste Angestellte an, die ich erspähte…  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, haben Sie einen Typen gesehen, vielleicht dreißig, über sechs Fuß groß, dunkle Locken, blass, auffällige Wangenknochen, schlaksig,…langer, dunkler Mantel, pathetisch, elegant – so vor zweieinhalb Stunden?“ Die Frau starrte mich an, als hielte sie mich für völlig durchgeknallt. Ich fragte mich durch, aber ohne Erfolg. Schließlich reihte ich mich ratlos in die Schlange ein, zahlte meinen bescheidenen Einkauf und stand dann verloren im Ausgangsbereich vor der Bäckereitheke mit dem kleinen Café…  
  
Da saßen zwei ältere Damen mit Strickzeug gemütlich bei Plunderteilchen…  
  
-…Letzter Versuch!...- dachte ich…  
  
„...seit heute morgen um halb zehn. Die renovieren im Seniorenheim, wissen Sie…? Schrecklicher Krach! Bilden sich wohl ein, wir würden das nicht mehr hören!“ sagte die Lebhaftere der Beiden empört.  
Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und sagte mein Sprüchlein auf...  
  
Die beiden Omis funkelten einander an. „Und ob wir den gesehen haben, er wollte sich einen Wagen nehmen, wusste aber nicht, wie das mit den Riegeln funktioniert! Wir haben uns scheckig gelacht, nicht Selma? Dann haben wir ihn aufgeklärt, dass er eine Ein-Pfund-Münze benötigt. Er rauschte also schließlich mit seinem Wagen rein. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da schlängelt er sich da an der Kasse raus, – ohne Wagen, behauptete noch, er hätte sein Geld vergessen und stand dann ’ne Weile an der Pinwand dort, tippte auf seinem Handy herum. Dann ging er…“  
  
„Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, er wollte vielleicht jemanden, den er hier hat einkaufen sehen, überholen und hat ihn dann später verfolgt?“ fragte ich atemlos.  
  
Die beiden sahen einander an. „Das wäre eine Erklärung“, fand jetzt Selma.  
"Aber...aufgefallen ist Ihnen niemand…? – Vielleicht ein riesiger, plumper Typ von so 300 Pfund?"  
"Tut mir Leid. Ihr Bekannter fiel uns auch hauptsächlich wegen seiner Unwissenheit in Bezug auf die Einkaufswagen auf..."  
"...und weil er ein hübscher Bursche ist", kicherte Selma, "Sorry, auf solche Bären haben wir nicht geachtet..."  
„Trotzdem! Danke! Haben Sie vielen Dank!“ stöhnte ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, küsste beide hastig auf die Wange und stürzte nach draußen. Mich konnte er nicht angerufen haben, das hätte ich ja bemerkt.  
Also Lestrade...  
  
“Ist SH bei euch?“ simste ich. Ich wusste ja, Lestrade hatte meine Nummer gespeichert, wusste also gleich Bescheid, wenn er das sah…  
  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis er zurückrief.  
  
„Dr. Watson? Was ist los? Ist er…überfällig?“ fragte er förmlich.  
“Ja. Ich fürchte, er verfolgt jemanden. Er ging einkaufen und hat – “  
  
„Einkaufen? Einkaufen im Sinne von Lebensmittel holen – oder im Sinne von Einkaufsbummel…?“  
  
„Nur zu Tesco’s…“  
“Sicher hat ihn nur irgendwas abgelenkt, oder er hat jemanden deduziert und ist rausgeflogen…“  
  
„Greg, ich kann mir denken dass Ihr Team dabei ist – aber mir ist wirklich nicht nach Scherzen! Er hat sich ohne Wagen rausgeschlängelt, dann sein Handy benutzt und ist schließlich aus dem Laden verschwunden. Das ist jetzt schon über zwei Stunden her!“  
  
„Okay. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Gehen Sie wieder nachhause. Vielleicht ist er inzwischen wieder da. Ich hör’ mich um und melde mich wieder.“  
  
  
"Wo bist du?" simste ich Sherlock an.  
Wieder nichts.  
  
Ich hastete zum Büro der Filialleitung.  
  
Auf mein stürmisches Klopfen erschien endlich ein bebrillter Hänfling im weißen Kittel über dem Anzug. „Mein Herr, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte er mit professioneller Höflichkeit und erwartete zweifellos eine kleinliche Beschwerde wegen irgendeiner Lappalie...  
  
„Haben Sie einen Ladendetektiv? Videoüberwachung?“ verlangte ich ohne Umschweife zu wissen.  
  
„Bitte? Und wer sind Sie?“ entgegnete er ablehnend und mit einem Mal recht souverän.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Sie mir helfen. Ich will es nur wissen, ehe ich die Polizei rufe – wahrscheinlich hat ein entflohener Sträfling hier eingekauft. Es geht möglicherweise um Leben und Tod…“  
  
"Wenn mich die Polizei fragt, werde ich selbstverständlich kooperativ sein. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht."  
  
Ich bedankte mich höflich und machte mich auf den Heimweg.  
Wieso hatte ich Sherlock nicht nach dem aktuellen Passwort seines Handys gefragt? Er hatte mir schon einmal den falschen Code gegeben – aber konnte es sein, dass der jetzt stimmte? Konnte er einen ausgesucht haben, von dem er annahm, dass ich auf die richtige Idee käme?!  
Würde es mir gelingen, einfach als Sherlock oder als Angehöriger des Yard beim Netzbetreiber anzurufen und frech zu verlangen, sie mögen das Handy lokalisieren?  
Eher nicht...  
  
Ich eilte zurück in die Baker Street, legte die Einkäufe auf den Tisch und lauschte angespannt...  
  
"Sherlock, bist du da?"  
  
Nichts...  
  
Ich ließ mich stöhnend auf einen Stuhl fallen und versuchte Ordnung in meinen Kopf zu kriegen.  
Wenn das keine völlig spontane Aktion war, müsste es doch einen Hinweis geben...!  
  
Die Bücher von gestern...!  
  
Ich hastete ins Wohnzimmer.  
...Jack the Ripper.  
...kein Zettel...nichts.  
Fliegen lernen in 21 Tagen.  
...auch nichts...  
Also der Tatsachenroman über die Black Jack-Profis vom MIT…  
...Moment! ...21! Schon wieder 21?! – ist das Zufall?  
…Red Jack und Black Jack...?  
  
Ich fuhr meinen Laptop hoch – es dauerte eine gefühlte halbe Stunde, bis ich endlich die Suche eingeben konnte.  
Als Passwort versuchte ich "2121".  
FALSCH.  
"52121" Fünf, die Anzahl der Whitechapelmorde...  
FALSCH.  
Die Jahreszahl?  
"18882121"  
FALSCH.  
  
Ich simste an Lestrade. "Wissen Sie etwas von einem Kriminellen, der Black Jack genannt wird? Oder Blue? Irgendetwas in der Richtung? Ich hoffe, Sherlock hat mir irgendeinen Tipp hinterlassen."  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam eine SMS. Lestrade.  
"Wieder zuhause? Ich komme vorbei. Noch nichts Neues."  
"O. K." schrieb ich zurück.  
Nein, es war nicht okay!  
...verdammt, Sherlock...!  
  
Ich tigerte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, spähte aus dem Fenster und ging innerlich die Wände hoch...  
  
Drei Stunden...!  
  
Ich ging in Sherlocks Zimmer, aus dem ich letzte Nacht geflüchtet war. Hatte er hier etwas verändert? Ich konnte nichts feststellen...  
  
Zurück in der Küche riss ich nacheinander alle Schränke auf...ohne Ergebnis...  
  
  
Rasche Schritte auf der Treppe, knarrende Stufe – Klopfen.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Lestrade!" antwortete ich.  
Greg trat ein, sah mich bedauernd an:  
"John. Ich kann nur kurz bleiben. Irgendein Anhaltspunkt?" fragte er teilnahmsvoll.  
Ich schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.  
"Setzen Sie sich erst mal", Lestrade legte mir plötzlich die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte mich auf den nächsten Stuhl.  
"...es...es geht schon...", stammelte ich benommen. Ich konnte hören, wie Leitungswasser in einen der sauberen Kaffeebecher von der Spüle gefüllt wurde. Offenbar machte sich der DI ernsthaft Sorgen, ich könnte gleich aus den Latschen kippen...  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln, als ich das Wasser entgegen nahm. "Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus...?" versuchte ich zu spotten.  
Greg setzte sich halb auf die Tischplatte. "Also...was haben wir? Ich weiß nichts von einer Verbindung zu einem Black Jack oder ähnlichem. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
Ich erklärte es ihm.  
"...also er ist in diesem Tesco..."  
"...in der Melcombe Street..."  
"...sieht jemanden und verfolgt ihn..."  
"Ich dachte natürlich an Bulldogg, aber dafür gibt's keine Hinweise...Können Sie nicht sein Handy orten lassen?" flehte ich.  
"Nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund und dazu… – ist es zu früh..."  
"Greg! Sie wissen doch wie er ist! Ich sage nur 'Jefferson Hope'...!"  
"Ja, ich weiß…"  
"Wenn Sie sich die Überwachungsaufnamen der fraglichen Zeit ansehen, erkennen Sie vielleicht, wen er verfolgt haben kann – das hilft vielleicht weiter...!"  
"Ich sehe, was ich tun kann und melde mich wieder", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. "Wir finden ihn, John. Alles wird gut..."  
\- ...lass diesen bescheuerten, vertröstenden Tonfall und hör' auf zu versprechen, was du nicht halten kannst, sonst kriegst du in die Fresse!!!...- dachte ich –  
...und sagte stattdessen:  
"Danke, Greg..."  
  
Dann war ich wieder allein.  
  
In der Ferne schlug Big Ben.  
Vier Stunden...  
  
...und ich hatte ihm nicht mal beiläufig gesagt, dass er auf sich aufpassen solle – nichts dergleichen...!  
Es hätte sicher nichts geändert, aber ich hätte es doch sagen müssen...!  
  
Ich sah ihn vor mir in seinem schwarzen Anzug und dem dunkelroten Hemd und es durchzuckte mich plötzlich wie ein Stromschlag –  
SCHEISSE…!!!  
Das war genau das Rot, das mein Fantasie-Moriarty trug…  
  
Ein ungewohntes Geräusch riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken.  
  
  
Schlurfende Schritte schleppten sich die Treppe hinauf...  
  
Konnte er das sein...?  
  
...verletzt?  
  
Ich stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf – ein scharfer Geruch von altem Schweiß und Schnaps ließ mich zurückprallen. Auch der Penner war zurückgezuckt. Er musterte mich überrascht, griff dann in seine Tasche und drückte mir zwei schwarze Gegenstände in die Hand.  
  
„Soll ich Ihnen geben“, sagte er lakonisch.  
  
  
Das eine war ein Black-Berry, das andere eine Brieftasche...!  
  


 

  
  
 **Take my card**

 

  
  
Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete ich sie – es war wirklich Sherlocks…!  
  
– Oh, Gott…! Gekidnappt…! …wieder…! – schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich schnappte hilflos nach Luft, als ich plötzlich Herzrasen bekam.  
  
„Halt!“ schrie ich den Typen an, der im Begriff war, kehrt zu machen. „Woher hast du das…?“  
  
„Soll ich Ihnen geben“, wiederholte er stupide.  
  
Genervt zerrte ich eine Fünf-Pfundnote aus der Brieftasche und fragte: „WER hat dir das gegeben? Und wo?“  
  
„So ein junger, dünner Typ am Tesco in der Melcombe Street, da sitze ich immer…“  
Ich wurschtelte mit zitternden Händen Sherlocks Pass heraus und hielt ihm den unter die Nase. "Der hier…?" verlangte ich zu wissen.  
Der Penner nickte.  
„Wann!?“ bellte ich ungeduldig.  
„So kurz vor halb elf…“, sagte er und griff sich den Schein.  
  
„Und wieso kommst du jetzt erst?!“ schrie ich ungehalten.  
  
„Weil der Typ gesagt hat, erst nach 14.30…“  
  
                                                      …WAS…?!  
  
  
Ich war für einen Moment völlig verwirrt.  
  
„Heißt das, …er wollte die Sachen eigentlich bis dahin wieder bei dir abholen…?" stammelte ich fassungslos.  
"Genau. Wenn er nicht käme, sollte ich Sie Ihnen bringen..."  
"Wo ist er hin? Hatte er's eilig?!“ drängte ich.  
  
Die Glenworth runter…Richtung Marylebone Street…, rief sich ein Taxi…“  
  
„Hast du die Nummer?“  
  
„Welche Nummer?“ fragte er begriffsstutzig zurück.  
  
Vor Wut kochend packte ich ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu mir: „Die von dem Taxi, du Idiot, was denn sonst?!“ brüllte ich.  
  
„Nö…“, brummte er achselzuckend.  
  
„Verschwinde…“, fauchte ich frustriert…  
  
  
  
Einige Sekunden später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich an der geschlossenen Tür lehnte und nach Atem rang. Meine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich klebrig und krümelig an… Angewidert rieb ich sie gegeneinander, konnte den Gestank des Penners fast noch schmecken…  
  
\- … Sherlock, verdammt, wo hast du dich da reingeritten…?... - fragte ich mich.  
  
Das Handy war an.  
Eine Notiz…vielleicht…?  
  
  
„Hallo, John,  
kann länger dauern. Bestell doch inzwischen einfach bei tesco.com. PIN-Code für meine Scheckkarte findest du in Richard Dawkins, das egoistische Gen.  
SH“  
  
  
Was zu Hölle…?  
War das ALLES???  
Bildete er sich allen Ernstes ein, dass ich jetzt seelenruhig ein Kundenkonto bei Tesco einrichtete und mich dann da durchklickte, während er möglicherweise längst tot in einer finsteren Seitengasse hinter überquellenden Mülltonnen lag?! – Im Übrigen…: Online Obst, Gemüse und Zeugs aus der Kühltheke ordern…das ging ja wohl gar nicht…!  
  
Hektisch durchsuchte ich die Brieftasche, aber da war kein Hinweis…!  
Vielleicht lag ja aber gar nicht wirklich der PIN-Code in diesem Buch, sondern irgendein Tipp...?!  
  
Ich raffte mich auf.  
  
Während ich die Bücherregale absuchte, rief ich Sherlocks Kurzwahlspeicher auf.  
1 war Lestrade…  
  
Es dauerte etwas.  
  
  
„Hallo, Freak?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme provokant.  
Aha. Die „alte Freundin“…!  
  
„Donovan! WO ist Lestrade. Ich muss ihn sprechen!“ verlangte ich.  
  
„Vernimmt grad wen, hat mir gesagt, ich soll rangehn. Wer ist denn da überhaupt?“  
  
„Dr Watson! Sherlocks Kollege, Mitbewohner, erinnern Sie sich…?“  
  
"Immer noch?“ höhnte sie ungläubig und genervt. „Gab’s wieder 'ne Schießerei bei euch Freaks?“  
  
„Sagen Sie dem DI, er soll mich zurückrufen. Dringend!“ Ich legte auf.  
  
  
"Sherlock!" stöhnte ich laut in unser Wohnzimmer. "Warum, zur Hölle, hast du das gemacht…? Ich versteh's nicht...! Verdammt...!"  
  
Es musste irgendeinen logischen Grund dafür geben... Naja...einen, der für Sherlock logisch war...! ...aber ich kam nicht drauf!  
Er war sich darüber klar gewesen, dass etwas schief gehen konnte und hatte nicht gewollt, dass die, die ihn erwischten, erfuhren, wer er war – soviel schien klar – aber weshalb!? Was bedeutete das…?!  
  
  
Hatte ich eine andere Wahl, als Mycroft anzurufen?!  
  
  
Wo ist dieses verdammte Buch...!?  
Vielleicht sollte ich im Internet nachschauen, wie es aussah, das würde die Suche erleichtern…  
Mann, das sind verdammt viele Bücher über Drogen und Betäubungsmittel… Selbstmord…? Er hat was über Selbstmord? Vielleicht nutzte ich die Tatsache, dass er die meisten seiner Bücher frech in unser gemeinsames Wohnzimmer gestellt hatte, viel zu wenig aus…?  
  
  
Endlich hatte ich "das egoistische Gen" gefunden. Darin lag ein Zettel:  
  
   3679  
\+ 4858  
______  
   8537  
   ====  
  
Vier Stellen in einer Addition versteckt...wohl wirklich nur der Code der Bankkarte...!  
Und jetzt...?!  
  
  
Ich fuhr zusammen, als Sherlocks Telefon in meiner Hand plötzlich losging. Lestrade.  
"Lestrade hier. Irgendwas Neues?"  
"Ein Penner hat mir seine Brieftasche und sein Handy gebracht. Keine – "  
"Scheiße!!" rutschte es Greg heraus. Auch er war ehrlich erschrocken.  
"Moment: Sherlock hat sie ihm selbst gegeben, wenn er sie bis 14:30 nicht wieder abholt, sollte er sie mir bringen. Keine Hinweise, er hat wohl ein Taxi in Richtung Marylebone Road genommen."  
"Oh, verdammt, was ist das wieder für ein Mist...!" stöhnte Lestrade.  
"Das heißt wohl, er verfolgte jemanden, der sein Aussehen nicht kennt, rechnete aber damit, von jemandem geschnappt zu werden, dem sein Name etwas sagt...", folgerte ich, "aber bringt uns das irgendwie weiter?"  
Greg schwieg, schließlich erwiderte er stockend. "...klingt – plausibel. Ich weiß jetzt auch nicht...ich denke drüber nach...Wirklich keine Nachricht auf dem Handy? …nichts?"  
"Doch: 'Hallo, John,  
kann länger dauern. Bestell doch inzwischen einfach bei tesco.com. PIN-Code für meine Scheckkarte findest du in Richard Dawkins, das egoistische Gen.' – “  
"Oh, das passt!“ platzte Greg heraus und schwieg dann – wahrscheinlich doch etwas erschrocken über seine Offenheit. „Und haben Sie nachgesehen?" fügte er hinzu.  
"Natürlich...nur der Pin-Code... oder… gibt's einen flüchtigen Verbrecher der Dawkins heißt…? Aber es wäre ja schräg, wenn Sherlock in jedem Buch, dessen Autor wie ein Krimineller heißt, den PIN-Code für seine Scheckkarte verstecken würde...! – …Greg…! …ich kann nicht mehr klar denken…", jammerte ich und ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen.  
"Unsinn…! Sie sind trotz allem ziemlich scharfsinnig, aber Sie haben sich wohl zu sehr an die Ansprüche eines gewissen egoistischen Genies gewöhnt...", versicherte er mir. "Wir müssen zwei Verdächtige abliefern, danach klemme ich mich erst mal hinter...unser kleines Problem hier..."  
"Danke, Greg..." seufzte ich kläglich.  
"Versuchen Sie, sich etwas auszuruhen, John, ich melde mich wieder."  
Es klickte. Er hatte aufgelegt.  
  
...ausruhen...  
"Oh, ja, ich wette, Sherlock verursacht einem gerne mal das ein oder andere Magengeschwür, was? Sie sehen ziemlich geschafft aus..."  
  
Mir war wirklich schlecht vor Aufregung...  
Ich blieb eine Weile sitzen, bis sich mein Kreislauf wenigstens etwas beruhigt hatte, dann ging ich in die Küche und kochte mir aus purer Ratlosigkeit einen Tee.  
  
Milch hatte ich ja jetzt...  
  
Wir haben keine Milch mehr...  
  
Konnte die Rückfrage nach der Pasta ein Hinweis gewesen sein? –  
  
Schwachsinn...!  
  
Ich machte keinen Versuch mehr, meine wirren Gedanken erneut zu ordnen.  
Ich kapitulierte.  
  
Als ich von dem Küchenstuhl aufstand, um mit meinem Tee ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu kehren, merkte ich, dass mir schwindlig wurde. Ich atmete tief durch und steuerte das Sofa an. Trotz aller Unruhe sollte ich mich wohl wirklich etwas hinlegen…  
Ich fühlte mich ziemlich abgekämpft.  
  
Big Ben schlug vier.  
Fast sechs Stunden war er jetzt überfällig...!  
  
Ich hätte wohl auch längst wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit essen sollen, aber die Sorge und auch die Wut schnürten mir den Magen zusammen. Selbst den Tee herunter zu bekommen, kostete mich einige Überwindung…  
  
Natürlich kam ich nicht wirklich zur Ruhe, aber es tat ganz gut, sich auf dem Sofa auszustrecken, für eine Weile die Augen zu schließen, konzentriert durchzuatmen. Irgendwie nahm sich mein Gehirn grade eine Auszeit, es brauchte wohl eine Pause von den verwirrenden Gedankengängen von der Angst, der Hilflosigkeit und dem Zorn: Mein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an…  
  
  
  
Klingeln. Sherlocks Black-Berry.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich doch eingeschlafen sein.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, auf die Beine zu kommen und taumelte Richtung Kamin, wo das Handy auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch lag.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
...fand den richtigen Knopf. „Ja...?“  
  
Klingeln.  
  
„John..., Greg hier…es... – es tut mir Leid…“ Lestrades Stimme zitterte.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
„WAS?! GREG…!?“  
  
Klingeln.  
  
„…er ist tot, John…“, stöhnte der DI erschüttert.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
  
                                                       „NEIN!!!“  
  
  
Ich fand mich auf der Couch wieder.  
Mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen und meine Lungen pumpten im Sekundentakt etliche Liter Luft.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte immer noch…  
  
Ich sprang auf, stolperte auf schwachen, zitternden Beinen zum Sessel und nahm das Gespräch an.  
„Ja?!“ stieß ich nur abgehetzt hervor.  
  
„Lestrade hier. Ich hab ihn gefunden. Er ist okay. Ich sehe zu, dass ich ihn bald nachhause bringe. Kann aber noch etwas dauern“, schimpfte er zähneknirschend.  
  
Ganzkörpergänsehaut…  
Außen wie innen…  
Mein Magen klumpte sich für einen Moment zusammen und nahm mir die Luft.  
Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen –  
Alles ganz kurz nur…  
  
Er ist okay…!  
  
Grenzenlose Erleichterung…  
  
„John? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ fragte Greg am anderen Ende…ganz weit weg…  
„…was…? Ja… Nur…“ lallte ich, ehe ich mich zusammen reißen konnte.  
„Sie – Sie klingen…ziemlich wütend…?!“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Bin ich auch! Ich erklär’s Ihnen später. Wollte nur schon mal Entwarnung geben.“  
„Okay…danke“, stöhnte ich.  
„Machen Sie sich bloß keine Gedanken seinetwegen, das hat er nämlich nicht verdient!“ giftete der Inspektor. „Ich melde mich wieder.“  
Dann legte er auf.  
  
Er ist okay…  
  
  
Mein Kreislauf kam langsam wieder in Ordnung.  
  
…Kann aber noch etwas dauern…  
Machen Sie sich bloß keine Gedanken seinetwegen, das hat er nämlich nicht verdient…  
  
Greg hatte eine Stinkwut, soviel war klar…  
Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?  
  
Ich fror plötzlich und bemerkte nun erst, dass ich schweißgebadet war. Die Verdunstungskälte ließ mich schaudern. Also schleppte ich mich nach oben, duschte, zog frische Sachen an und begab mich erneut in die Küche.  
  
Während ich Tee kochte, steckte ich die letzte Scheibe des alten Toasts in den Toaster – nur kurz, denn sie war schon etwas trocken…  
Als ich sie mit Ingwergelee bestrich, sah ich, dass meine Hände zitterten und fragte mich seltsam distanziert, was ich mir nun eigentlich wünschen sollte: Dass Sherlock merkte, wie groß meine Angst um ihn gewesen war und ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam? Oder dass ich vor ihm verbergen konnte, dass ich die letzten Stunden vor lauter Sorge und Hilflosigkeit ein schwaches, krankes Nervenbündel gewesen war? …weil er es ja sowieso nicht zu schätzen wusste, dass ich mir für ihn auch ein Bein ausgerissen hätte, wie man so sagt…?!  
Ich würgte den Toast herunter und trank meinen Tee.  
Langsam begann ich mich wieder halbwegs normal zu fühlen…wenn auch immer noch ziemlich erschöpft.  
  
Entschlossen stand ich auf, zog in meinen Sessel am Kamin um und knöpfte mir Sherlocks Handy vor. Ich öffnete die Liste mit den eingegangenen SMSen  
  
  
  
12 ungelesene Nachrichten:  
  
  
10:27 Mycroft  
  
Ich stockte…  
  
„Nein, Watson, das wirst du nicht tun!“ sagte ich laut. Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich eigentlich schon vor Stunden, als ich kopflos vor Sorge nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte, auch an die eingegangenen SMSen hätte denken müssen. Was für ein bescheuerter Fehler! Wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, hätte ich doch wirklich alles gelesen und mich einen Dreck darum geschert, ob ich dabei etwas erfuhr, das mich eigentlich nichts anging, wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, es könnte helfen, ihn zu retten!  
Also.  
  
10:27 Mycroft  
„Was ist das nur für eine hirnrissige aktion, sherlock? M“  
  
Oh, nein…!  
Ich hätte mich wirklich gleich an Mycroft wenden sollen! Offenbar hätte ich mir damit einiges erspart… Aber über alles war wohl selbst die britische Regierung nicht im Bilde…  
  
10:42 Mycroft  
„Du spinner! Wie kannst du dich in so einer situation deines handys entledigen?! M“  
  
Okay. Nun hatte er’s gemerkt…  
  
11:33 John  
"Wenn du nicht alles findest, macht nichts."  
Löschen.  
  
11:39 John  
"War nicht so gemeint. Lange Schlangen an der Kasse?"  
Löschen.  
  
11:46 John  
"Schmollst du?"  
Löschen.  
  
11:50 John  
"Komm schon, melde dich mal..."  
Löschen.  
  
11:57 John  
"Melde dich jetzt endlich, oder ich gehe dich suchen!"  
Löschen.  
  
12:03 John  
"SHERLOCK!"  
Löschen.  
  
  
  
12:52 John  
"Wo bist du?"  
  
Ich hatte schon wieder Herzklopfen als ich das las. Was für eine Aufregung!  
  
Schon wollte ich auch diese SMS killen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass Sherlock Bescheid wissen würde, wenn es so aussah, als hätte ich gar nicht versucht, ihm zu texten. Und dieser neutralen, kleinen Frage waren die Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung, in der ich sie geschrieben hatte, nun wirklich nicht abzuspüren.  
Also ließ ich sie stehen.  
  
  
13:01 Mycroft…  
„Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie sehr du john damit aufregst? Er denkt, dass er dich schon wieder retten muss, du kindskopf! M“  
  
So.  
Das hatte ich nun davon.  
Nein, das konnte ich selbstverständlich nicht machen, aber diese SMS hätte ich natürlich zu gerne gelöscht…  
  
Mycroft musste mich gesehen haben…mit der einen oder anderen seiner zahlreichen Überwachungskameras. Wie ich zu Tesco’s gehastet, dort atemlos angekommen war… an dem blöden Penner vorbei, der Sherlocks Handy hatte…! Wieso hatte der überhaupt die Brieftasche so brav bei mir abgeliefert?! Obwohl…Bargeld war fast keins drin gewesen…das musste er so eingesteckt haben, schon, um das Taxi zu bezahlen…  
  
  
13:28 Mycroft  
„John hat deinen lieblings-di auf dich angesetzt. Toben wird der! Alle beide. Zu recht. M“  
  
14:14 Mycroft  
„Geschieht dir ganz recht! Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir da heraushelfe! Du kannst ruhig eine weile schmoren. ‚brummen’ nennt man das wohl! M“  
  
  
Ich begann zu ahnen, was sich da abgespielt hatte. Dieser Idiot hatte sich diesmal nicht kidnappen lassen… – er war verhaftet worden!  
  
Ich las Mycrofts Texte ein zweites Mal.  
  
…Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie sehr du john damit aufregst? Er denkt, dass er dich schon wieder retten muss, du kindskopf!...  
  
-…Oh, danke, für dein Mitgefühl, Mycroft! Wieso hast DU mich nicht angerufen und mir gesagt, was los ist, verdammt!? Du, Sadist! Du musst doch gesehen haben, dass ich krank war vor Sorge!...-  
  
…kein Herz!  
Wirklich!  
Alle beide nicht...!  
  
…Sollte das eine Lektion gewesen sein?  
Sollte mich das lehren, Sherlock nur nicht wieder aus den Augen zu lassen…?!  
  
  
  
-… Okay. Schluss jetzt…!  
  
Ich MUSS mich abregen.  
Wirklich. …-  
  
  
Dieser Stress heute hatte mir echt zugesetzt.  
Ich musste jetzt endlich an mich denken und sehen, dass ich wieder auf die Beine kam…  
  
  
Ja.  
Schön.  
Sherlock hatte versucht, sich um mich zu kümmern.  
  
Zeitweise war ihm das sogar ziemlich gut gelungen.  
  
Scheinbar...  
  
Aber nun war es ihm langweilig geworden.  
Die Maske war gefallen.  
Worauf es ankam, war sein monströses Gehirn!  
Was zählte, waren seine Spiele,  
seine Kicks…!  
  
  
Ruhig.  
  
Denk’ nicht an ihn.  
Denk’ nicht mehr an ihn.  
  
Greg wird nachher alles erklären.  
  
Denk jetzt nicht mehr an ihn.  
  
Reg dich nicht auf!  
  
  
  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und zappte durch die Programme.  
  
Nichts Aufregendes.  
Irgendwas...  
  
Schließlich landete ich in einer Doku über das Leben der Fischotter…  
Der Sprecher hatte so eine typische, sonore Stimme und so eine todlangweilige, einschläfernde Art zu Quatschen, wie sie so gerne für ruhige, idyllische Tierdokus genommen werden.  
  
Der Teufel weiß warum.  
  
Vielleicht werden Naturdokus in Wahrheit für gestresste Mitbewohner von unerträglichen Soziopathen produziert…?!  
  
Das würde einiges erklären...  
  
  
  
SMS.  
  
Lestrade.  
  
  
„Liefere ihn jetzt ab. ½ h noch, schätze ich. Ich würde Sie ja noch auf ein Bier einladen, John, aber Sie sind jetzt sicher viel zu fertig. Und für Ihren Magen ist das sicher auch noch nicht das Richtige.“  
  
Gleich darauf noch ein Signal.  
Wieder Lestrade.  
  
„Löschen Sie das, es ist ja Sherlocks Handy. Ich hab mir auch wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht um den Freak. Ja: FREAK!!! Ich hoffe, Sie können sich bald von der Aufregung erholen. Bis gleich.“  
  
Circa zwanzig Minuten später, es war schon nach halb acht und bereits dunkel, klingelte es.  
  
Ich ging öffnen und hörte bald Schritte auf der Treppe, zwei Paar Füße, eines davon leicht stolpernd, beide Male das Knarren der Stufe –  
  
Nein...  
  
Ich rege mich nicht auf...  
  
  
  
Sein Anblick erschreckte mich maßlos –  
…traf mich gänzlich unerwartet.  
Der Detektiv trug eine zornige Grimasse zur Schau. Der blanke Hass sprang aus den hellen Augen.  
Ihm folgte der Inspektor, fast genauso wütend, aber beherrscht und müde.  
Und dann sah ich es:  
Sherlocks Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen gefesselt.  
  
„So...!“ stieß der DI bedeutungsschwer hervor.  
„Wie Sie sicher schon deduziert haben, Doc: Unser Meisterdetektiv wurde verhaftet. Und ich habe behauptet, er werde wegen Mordverdachts gesucht, um ihn mitnehmen zu können. Das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht noch mal machen! Wenn es nicht sowieso schon zu viel war.  
Dieser Vollpfosten hier…! …hat einen Typen verfolgt, weil er sah, wie der im Tesco 12 Pakete Milchpulver kaufte. Aber keine Windeln. Und auch sonst nichts. Daraus hat er geschlossen, dass er, wenn er diesem…Trockenmilchbubi folgt, am Ende der Reise eine Drogenküche finden wird, wo Koks oder was auch immer gestreckt werden soll.“ Hier wurde Gregs Stimme gefährlich scharf und leise. „Selbstverständlich hatte er damit recht… Da er es nicht riskieren wollte, dass die bösen Jungs seinen Namen erfuhren, sah er zu, dass er Brieftasche und Handy loswurde. Außerdem wollte er von der Polizei nicht …ein weiteres Mal…! …mit dem Drogenmilieu in Verbindung gebracht werden. Was der Ärmste ja nicht ahnen konnte…“, fuhr Greg mit beißenden Spott fort. „…‚Trockenmilchbubi’ ist verdeckter Ermittler. Heute sollte endlich während der Abwicklung eines Deals der Zugriff erfolgen, aber unser Superhirn hier, hat das komplett torpediert! Die Operation ist geplatzt, ein paar meiner Kollegen hätten leicht draufgehen können, Jahre lange Arbeit ist futsch und zig-Tausende Steuergelder in den Sand gesetzt! Gar nicht zu reden von dem Risiko für Unbeteiligte und den vielen PKWs, die in diesem Parkhaus unnötiger Weise Kugeln abbekommen haben… Und unser ‚Held’ hier…hüllte sich bis zuletzt in Schweigen. Fühlt sich noch ungerecht behandelt! Diese beleidigte Leberwurst…“  
  
„LESTRADE!!!“ donnerte Sherlock unbeherrscht.  
  
„WAS???“ giftete dieser zurück, schlug provozierend die Arme ineinander und musterte seinen Gefangenen spöttisch.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten…selbst mit Herz-Lungen-Massage meinerseits wäre Greg elendig krepiert…  
  
„Wie…heißt das Zauberwort…?“ schnurrte der süß und zückte einen kleinen Schlüssel.      
  
„Abrakadabra!“ behauptete Sherlock grimmig.  
  
„Soziopath und stolz drauf. So kennen wir ihn, was, Doc?“  
  
„Lassen Sie’s gut sein, Lestrade …“, seufzte ich müde und enttäuscht.  
  
Er trat wortlos hinter den Gefesselten und schloss die Handschellen auf. Sherlock funkelte ihn böse an und rauschte durch die Küche.  
Dann hörten wir, dass er die Tür knallte wie ein zorniger Teenager.  
  
Ich schnappte genervt nach Luft.  
  
„Er…er sieht es überhaupt nicht ein, oder?“ stammelte ich.  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht im Mindesten…", brummte er bitter. Dann sah er mich forschend an: „Wie fühlen Sie sich, John?“  
„Geht wieder…“, behauptete ich. „Danke für all das. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Idioten, weiß ich zu schätzen, was Sie da gemacht haben, Greg… Ich hoffe wirklich, Sie bekommen deswegen keine Schwierigkeiten…“  
„Vielleicht können Sie ihm begreiflich machen, was er da angerichtet hat! Es war ja nicht nur für ihn brandgefährlich! Reines Glück, dass niemand verletzt wurde!“  
„Ich weiß nicht…ich glaube, da trauen Sie mir zu viel zu“, seufzte ich.  
„Lassen Sie sich von diesem Irren bloß nicht verrückt machen...!“  
„Ich versuch’s... – und danke für die Idee mit dem Bier. Das müssen wir gelegentlich wirklich in die Tat umsetzen… Schönen Abend noch…“  
„Danke, Ihnen auch ...und weiterhin gute Besserung.“  
  
  
  
Greg ging.  
Ich blieb unschlüssig stehen...  
…erwog ernsthaft, mich zu Mrs Hudson zu flüchten und mich eine Runde bemuttern zu lassen…ich brauchte jetzt wirklich eine Pause von diesem fürchterlichen Genie!  
Aber ich konnte ihr unmöglich auch nur ansatzweise erzählen, was er da heute für einen Bock geschossen hatte…  
  
Also ging ich in die Küche, machte mir noch etwas Toast mit Marmelade und ein Glas Milch zurecht und vernichtete beides noch an Ort und Stelle.  
  
  
Schließlich zog ich mich mit meinem Laptop nach oben zurück.  
  
  
War das eine gute Idee, meine E-Mails checken zu wollen?  
  
  
-…wenn ich wieder Post von Moriarty habe, schreie ich…- dachte ich.  
  
  
  
  
Harry.  
  
Okay. Das war noch erträglich.  
  
  
  
  
„Freitag, 18. 3. 2011 18: 27 Uhr – Harry Watson  
  
Hallo, John,  
hab’ viel an dich gedacht. Hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser.  
Kennst du eigentlich schon Simons Katze? Vielleicht lenkt dich das ja ein bisschen von deinen trüben Gedanken ab.  
xx Harry“  
  
  
  
Was war das für eine Idee?  
  
Skeptisch folgte ich dem Link… http://www.simonscat.com/  
  
...sah staunend mehrere der Clips hintereinander…  
…und lachte mich schlapp!  
  
Irgendwie traf das nach diesem irren Tag genau mein Komikzentrum, ohne dass ich es hätte erklären können.  
Aber ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Ich war nur einfach dankbar, dass sich die Spannung in mir endlich auflöste und ich meine Angst und meinen Zorn schließlich abschütteln konnte und schrieb an Harry:  
  
  
„Meine liebe, geniale Schwester!  
  
Nein diesen schrecklichen Kater kannte ich tatsächlich noch nicht!  
Danke dir für diesen Tipp! Irgendwie war das genau das, was ich heute Abend gebraucht habe!  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.  
  
Dein John.“  
  
  
  
  
 **Samstagsbrunch**  
  
  
  
  
Ich fuhr den Laptop herunter und grinste in mich hinein.  
Dieser Kater war für seinen Dosenöffner fast so anstrengend und nervenaufreibend wie Sherlock für mich…  
Sonst gab es zwar keine Gemeinsamkeiten, auch wenn mich Sherlock zuvor schon gelegentlich diverse Katzenarten wie Panther, Löwe oder Siamese hatte denken lassen, aber dieser Punkt ging eindeutig an Simon Tofield…!  
Da ich mich nun ausgeglichen und entspannt genug fühlte, machte ich mich noch einmal auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Dort war alles ruhig.  
Ich blieb an Sherlocks Tür stehen.  
Nichts.  
  
„Sherlock“, fragte ich schließlich und versuchte dabei so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
Ich versuchte es mit einem Tonfall irgendwo zwischen beschwichtigend und normal: „Sherlock?“  
Wenn ich mir jetzt sein Bild ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, wie er da gestanden hatte, fuchsteufelswild und völlig hilflos mit den auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen, tat er mir fast schon wieder Leid. Natürlich war er selbst Schuld, …mal wieder! Was hätte da nicht alles passieren können. Eine Drogenküche… je nachdem, was da zusammengebraut wurde, konnte es da sogar zur Explosion kommen…  
Wenn man die mögliche Gefahr für Dritte bedachte, war diese Aktion sogar noch viel, viel dümmer und riskanter gewesen, als die Verhaftung durch das falsche SWAT-Team…  
Aber natürlich war ich erleichtert, ihn diesmal voll funktionsfähig zurück zu haben und nicht wieder mehr tot als lebendig...  
  
„Sherlock, ich will nur wissen, ob alles okay ist…“  
Nichts.  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall auf die Tür ließ mich zusammen zucken.  
Kopfkissen.  
Sollte wohl heißen: ‚Lass mich in Ruhe!’  
Das hatten wir doch schon Mal…  
Es war sicher ein Scheiß-Tag für ihn gewesen. Wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile Warten in einem Versteck, eine unbequeme und ziemlich langweilige Observation, dann dieses Fiasko, die Demütigung, die Verhöre, in denen er trotzig geschwiegen hatte, und mit allerlei seltsamen Gestalten über Stunden hinweg eingepfercht zu sein – das hatte ich ja vor zehn Tagen auch erlebt…  
„Schon okay. Ich nehm’ das als ein ‚Verpiss dich!’ und ich lass dich auch gleich in Frieden… – Hör’ zu, du… – das war sicher sehr unangenehm für dich… also, ich…ich erwarte keine Erklärung von dir oder so was…“  
  
Ob er mir böse war, dass ich Greg eingeschaltet hatte?  
Was heißt schon ‚eingeschaltet’...?  
Er hatte unmittelbar vor seiner ‚unmöglichen Mission’ sein Handy benutzt – natürlich musste ich annehmen, dass er Lestrade was gesimst hatte – hatte er aber nicht, sondern eine Notiz an mich verfasst.  
Eine, die mich beruhigen sollte, es aber nicht konnte. Mal wieder…  
„Jemand hatte beobachtet, dass du auf deinem Handy rumgetippt hast, bevor du den Tesco verlassen hast. Da ich keine SMS bekommen habe, hab ich angenommen, du hast dich bei Lestrade gemeldet…ach, komm, das war bloß logisch…!“  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, wie übermäßig ich an den Füßen fror…  
Zigarettenrauch…  
Er hatte da drin das Fenster aufstehen und qualmte.  
  
-…Nein, ich werde mich jetzt nicht wieder aufregen!...-  
  
„Okay…versuch wieder runter zu kommen, ja?  
…und drück die Kippen richtig aus.  
…schlaf gut, Sherlock…“  
  
Ich blieb noch unschlüssig stehen…  
  
Vorhin hatte ich mein bescheidenes Abendessen dann doch direkt in der Küche verzehrt – also so nahe wie möglich an seiner Tür, um gleich zu Stelle zu sein, falls er sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen sollte…  
  
Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Dass er plötzlich rauskam? …mich fragte, wie es mir ging? …sich etwa entschuldigte?  
…oder dass auf einmal die Tür aufgehen würde…nur aufgehen, als wollte er mir wortlos sagen: 'Das sollte kein Rausschmiss sein…du kannst natürlich nach wie vor hier schlafen bis du dich besser fühlst…'  
…oder dass ich plötzlich durch die geschlossene Tür hören würde, wie er begann, Gegenstände an die Wand zu werfen oder wie er vor Zorn und Enttäuschung in sein Kissen heulte?  
  
-…Ich muss hier weg…!...- stellte ich fest, denn da kroch plötzlich eine undefinierbare Traurigkeit in mir hoch…  
  
  
Oben in meinem Bett angekommen, drängte sich mir die Erkenntnis mit aller ernüchternden Klarheit auf: Es hatte ganz so ausgesehen, als ob Sherlock vor einer Woche wirklich Angst um mich gehabt hatte, er hatte sich – was seine Verhältnisse anging – Tage lang geradezu rührend um mich gekümmert, das konnten doch eigentlich wirklich nicht bloß Schuldgefühle gewesen sein – ? …aber nun war er weiter weg denn je…ein Narziss, ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath, ein egoistisches Genie mit einem mörderischen Hang, sich und andere rücksichtslos zu gefährden… Die unschuldige, fürsorgliche Vertrautheit der letzten Woche schien ausgelöscht.  
  
Hätte dieser Undercover-Typ sein dämliches Milchpulver nicht einfach wo anders kaufen können? Dann wäre Sherlock vielleicht wirklich nach einer Stunde wieder da gewesen! Er hätte über die anderen Kunden gelästert. Ich hätte ihn gelobt und je nach seiner Laune vielleicht auch ein bisschen aufgezogen, wir hätten gemeinsam die Einkäufe verstaut und beraten, was ich zum Lunch kochen könnte…  
Warum hatte es denn auch so kompliziert sein müssen…!?  
  
  
Trotz allem war ich jedoch so erschöpft, dass ich überraschend bald wegdämmerte und erst nach einigen Stunden tiefen, traumlosen Schlafs kurz aufwachte, mir aber geistesgegenwärtig jegliches Nachdenken und jedes Nur-eben-mal-die-Augen-öffnen-und-rasch-Nachsehen-wie-spät-es-eigentlich-ist verbot und es tatsächlich schaffte, nochmals in die erholsame Schwärze hinabzugleiten…  
  
  
Fieses Gefiedel weckte mich…  
Ich gestattete mir ein unwilliges Stöhnen, denn es war noch dunkel…  
Das Geschabe und Gekratze klang äußerst grantig…  
  
…viertel nach vier…!  
  
-…solange er beide Hände an seiner Geige hat, kann er zumindest keine gefährlichen oder unhygienischen Experimente machen…- tröstete ich mich…  
  
-…Ohrenstöpsel…ich habe doch irgendwo noch die Silikonpfropfen von Silvester…!?...-  
  
Andererseits…  
  
…es war wohl so, dass ich wirklich runter gehen sollte... Vielleicht war er jetzt ein bisschen zugänglicher…, auch wenn es geradezu Furcht einflößend war, mit anhören zu müssen, wie ein so guter Geiger sein Instrument so missbrauchte…  
Aber vielleicht war es ein unbewusster Hilfeschrei: ‚John, komm runter und hör mir zu, ich muss das jetzt loswerden, wie beschissen mein Tag gestern war…!’ …?  
  
Also raffte ich mich auf.  
Aber diesmal vergewaltigte er die arme Violine in seinem Zimmer. Also hantierte ich übertrieben laut in der Küche, kochte mir einen Tee, toastete zwei Scheiben, klapperte mit dem Geschirr…  
  
„Auch einen Tee, Sherlock?“ rief ich versuchsweise in eine Pause hinein.  
  
Aber das Geschrammel setzte sich fort.  
Na, gut…ich hatte es wenigstens versucht…!  
  
Schließlich kehrte ich in den zweiten Stock zurück, kramte das Kästchen mit den Silikonpfropfen aus meinem Kulturbeutel und stopfte mir ein Paar in die Ohren…naja…Kernschalldämmung von ca. 30 Dezibel…das reichte natürlich nicht…aber die schrillen Höhen waren wenigstens gedämpft…  
  
  
Als es bereits hell war, erwachte ich erholt, aber immer noch so angenehm träge und verschlafen, dass ich eine ganze Weile länger liegen blieb und mehrfach wieder eindöste. Wenn es meinem Körper schon gelungen war, die Ruhe, die er offenbar bitter nötig hatte, tatsächlich einzufordern, sollte er sie, verdammt noch mal, auch bekommen…  
  
Als ich mich endlich doch unter die Dusche stellte war es schon nach halb elf.  
  
Im ersten Stock regte sich nichts. Aber im Flur vor Sherlocks Zimmer zog es nicht mehr, der Gestank kalter Kippen war nur noch schwach und Brieftasche und Handy lagen nicht mehr auf dem Beistelltisch am Kamin.    
Das hieß wohl, dass er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
Sollte ich versuchen, ihn zum Frühstück aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen?  
Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch vor lauter Frust die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und erst jetzt endlich etwas Schlaf finden können…  
Also nahm ich das Blatt Papier vom Vortag, strich das ‚SOFORT’ durch und hängte ein ‚wenn du magst’ an den Befehl mich anzurufen. Darunter schrieb ich: ‚P.S. Bin bei Mrs Hudson.’ Und schob die Nachricht unter der Tür durch.  
  
  
Dass Mrs Hudson nicht alleine war, hörte ich erst in dem Moment, als ich meine Faust wieder sinken ließ. Zu spät. Jetzt hatte ich schon geklopft…  
Ein kurzes Aufwallen von mehrstimmigem Gelächter war hörbar geworden.  
Schritte näherten sich und die Tür wurde aufgerissen.  
Dann sah ich nur noch Pink und war viel zu verdattert, um zu reagieren.  
„John, Sie sind’s! Ach das ist ja eine reizende Überraschung!“  
Ehe ich’s mich versah, hatte mich Alan Chandler mit einem mädchenhaften Begrüßungsbusserl auf die Wange überfallen und zog mich in die Wohnung.  
„Wir brunchen gerade – es ist noch genug da, kommt Sherlock nach?“  
„N…nein, er…ich wusste nicht – also – “, stotterte ich unbehaglich. Warum musste Alan auch wieder rumlaufen wie eine Glitzerfee im Freizeitoutfit?!  
„Guten Morgen, Dr. Watson“, kam nun Mrs Turner mit einer Kanne Tee aus der Küche. Nun gab es kein Entrinnen mehr.  
Beklommen gesellte ich mich zu der fröhlichen Runde, bestehend aus Mrs Hudson, Mrs Turner und „ihren verheirateten Jungs“.  
„Ich rufe Sherlock rasch an und lade ihn ein“, sagte Mrs Hudson und wollte aufstehen.  
„Lassen Sie nur. Ich sims ihm das grade. Kann sein, dass er noch schläft. War eine lange Nacht…“, bremste ich sie und textete:  
„Mrs H lädt dich zum Brunch ein. Mrs Turner und die Chandlers sind auch hier.“  
Zum Brunch nur mit Mrs H. und mir wäre er unter Umständen wohl schon gekommen, aber in diese Runde sicher nicht... Auf alle Fälle sollte er Bescheid wissen...  
„John, mein Lieber, wie geht es Ihnen denn heute“, wollte Mrs Hudson wissen und noch ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, erklärte sie ohne Unterbrechung: „Sie müssen wissen, dass John gerade erst todkrank war – “  
Drei entsetzte Augenpaare starrten mich an.  
Wäre ich doch bloß oben geblieben…!  
„…Mrs Hudson…“, begann ich abwehrend, aber dann sah ich ein, dass es absolut sinnlos war, denn erstens war es zu spät und zweitens hatte sie auch noch recht…  
„Ach, du meine Güte, John! Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung!“ quietschte Alan.  
„Wirklich, so schlimm? Was – ich meine, es geht mich ja nichts an – “, fragte Donald fast gleichzeitig.  
„Er wurde vergiftet!“ trumpfte Mrs Hudson auf. Sie konnte eine richtige Klatschbase sein…  
„Naja, das…galt natürlich Sherlock…“, murmelte ich betreten, als ob diese Erklärung irgendetwas verbessert hätte… „…er hat mir das Leben gerettet…tja…wir – versuchen, uns da etwas abzuwechseln…“ witzelte ich. Oh, Gott, was gab ich denn da von mir...?! Ich war wohl noch nicht wach!  
„Um Himmels willen!“ stöhnte Alan entsetzt und kuschelte sich schaudernd an Donald, der sogleich einen Arm um seine ‚Prinzessin’* legte.  
„Ein richtiger Mordanschlag?!“ fragte Marie Turner mit großen runden Augen. „Das ist ja wirklich furchtbar! Wie konnte denn das passieren?!“  
„…können wir…sorry, das…das ist nett, dass Sie so Anteil nehmen – aber – aber können wir bitte ein anderes Thema anschneiden – wie zum Beispiel... diesen Pie…?“ scherzte ich stotternd.  
Alle warteten nachsichtig schweigend, bis Mrs Hudson mich mit allem versorgt hatte, was möglichst wenig Fett und Säure enthielt, dann begann Mrs Turner schmunzelnd: „Wissen Sie, Doc... Tatsächlich versuchen wir gerade, ein kleines Puzzle zusammen zu setzen, bei dem Sie uns weiter helfen können…also, ich habe gestern Abend mitbekommen, dass der Inspektor, der da letztens mit diesen fürchterlichen Serienselbstmorden befasst war, Ihren Mr Holmes hergebracht hat. Aber hab’ ich das richtig gesehen? In Handschellen!?“  
Oh, nein…! Greg, das ging aber wirklich zu weit. Das hätte doch niemand hier sehen dürfen…!  
Klar, er war sauer gewesen. Zurecht…aber…oh, Mann...!  
„Was? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen! Beim Nachhause bringen schon gar nicht…“, konterte ich und tat sehr überrascht.  
„Ja, und ich habe ihn morgens im Tesco gesehen“, schaltete sich nun Alan wieder ein. „Also, nicht den Inspektor, Ihren Sherlock, meine ich natürlich… – “  
„Er ist nicht ‚mein’…“, protestierte ich schwach.  
„Er ließ plötzlich seinen Wagen stehen und schlüpfte schnellstmöglich raus, an der Warteschlange vorbei – und dabei hatte ich grade überlegt, ihn anzuquatschen – aber dann hab ich mir gedacht, vielleicht hat er grade einen Diebstahl bemerkt und ich vermassle ihm sicher die Festnahme, wenn ich das jetzt mache…“  
-…ach, hättest du doch nur, ‚Prinzessin’…!...- dachte ich.  
„Eine scharfsinnige Schlussfolgerung, Alan“, gab ich zu. „Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden, tut mir Leid, wenn das vielleicht unhöflich wirkt, aber das ist Sherlocks Sache und ich kenne ja auch selbst gar keine Details…“  
Mrs Hudson seufzte: „Ja, ich hatte schon so was befürchtet…Sie haben ihn gesucht, nicht? …als Sie bei mir reingschaut haben… – und dann diese Katzenmusik letzte Nacht… Er wird wohl wirklich nicht runterkommen, was? – Tut mir so Leid, mein Lieber, dabei können Sie doch jetzt wirklich noch nicht wieder solchen Ärger vertragen…“  
„Ist schon gut, Mrs. Hudson. Tut mir Leid, wenn er Ihnen den Schlaf geraubt hat… – Er  musste sich eben irgendwie abreagieren…“  
„Na, da gibt’s doch wirklich besseres!“ platzte Alan kichernd heraus. Während er eine Hand unter der Tischplatte hatte, zuckte Donald plötzlich kaum merklich und begann dann breit zu grinsen, während er vergeblich versuchte, tadelnd dreinzusehen und es schließlich schaffte, Alans Hand mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zu Tage zu befördern und nach einem nicht bloß angedeuteten Handkuss artig auf der Tischkante zu platzieren. Dunkelhäutig zu sein hatte auch seine Vorteile, man sah dem schokoladenbraunen Ex-Sportlehrer nicht an, ob er rot wurde...  
„Wie ich schon sagte. Wir sind kein Paar“, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit zur Klarstellung.  
  
Doch das Schweigen, das daraufhin eintrat, war unfassbar niederschmetternd.  
Erst ganz allmählich und stockend suchten die vier mühsam den Weg zurück in ein normales und halbwegs flüssiges Gespräch und keiner machte Anstalten, mich einzubeziehen. Bis endlich Mrs Hudson fragte: „Wie kommt ihr Jungs denn dann jetzt an euren Einkauf? Sie sind doch noch zu geschwächt, John… Ich könnte – “  
„Aber, nein, es geht mir schon wieder ganz gut…“, wehrte ich ab.  
„Donny und ich wollen sowieso gleich nochmal einkaufen!“ stellte Alan fest. "...paar Kleinigkeiten fehlen uns noch fürs Wochenende..."  
„Ich hab’ so ein Dreirad mit einem großen Kasten zwischen den Vorderrädern. Ausrangiertes Pizza-Liefergefährt. Eine echt lohnende Anschaffung. Da kann ich leicht noch was reinquetschen. Kein Thema.“  
Seufzend nahm ich an. Es hätte jetzt wohl wirklich zu unhöflich gewirkt… Ich bedankte mich und zückte mein Handy, löschte Klopapier, Toast und noch ein paar Punkte von der Liste, die nicht so dringend waren, und suchte dann nach Donalds SMS von neulich, um ihm die Liste zu schicken.  
Don studierte sie gleich und sagte: „Kein Problem. Machen wir.“  
„Ich geh dann mal schnell rauf und hole das Geld…“  
„Ach, Unsinn, das hat doch Zeit…“, meinte Don. „Dann mal los, Ally! – Mrs Hudson, danke für die Einladung. Wir sehn uns, Marie!“ sagte er zu Mrs Turner.  
Auch ‚Ally’ verabschiedete sich. Ich hätte fast losgelacht, als er bei Mrs Hudson tatsächlich knickste...!  
  
Und kurz drauf sahen wir sie vor dem Fenster vorbei radeln. Donald auf einem rot-weiß-grün gestrichenen Pizza-Taxi und Alan auf einem pink-glitzernden Damenfahrrad…  
  
„Tja, Martha-Liebes, es war wie immer köstlich bei dir. In zwei Wochen bin dann ich wieder dran und wenn Sie und Mr. Holmes dann Zeit und Lust haben sollten, würden wir uns freuen, wenn Sie dazu stoßen…“  
„Oh, danke, Mrs Turner. Das leite ich auf alle Fälle weiter…“. versicherte ich peinlich berührt...  
Brunchen mit den Damen - okay, mit den Chandlers – ? ...na gut, meinetwegen...warum nicht – aber mit allen Vieren....? Oh, bitte...!  
  
Mein Telefon klingelte. Mrs Hudson sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.    
Sherlock hätte gesimst. Auf meinem Display stand „Bill Murray“.  
„Tschuldigung, da muss ich wirklich rangehen…“, sagte ich verlegen.  
Ich hatte ihm vor Tagen nur ganz knapp zurückgesimst, als er besorgt angefragt hatte, warum ich mich nicht meldete.  
  
„Bill, tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich längst – !“  
„John, sorry, dass ich jetzt erst – !“    
  
Wir hatten gleichzeitig zu reden begonnen und gleichzeitig lachend abgebrochen – Kommunikation kann manchmal so einfach sein…!  
  
„John...!" seufzte Bill. "Wie geht’s dir!?“ wollte er wissen. Er klang erleichtert und teilnahmsvoll.  
„Schon wieder ganz okay, danke. Die Gastritis ist jetzt auch fast weg. Aber war verdammt knapp…“  
„Ich weiß, hab grad Stamford im Baumarkt getroffen…“  
Noch so eine Klatschbase…!  
„Na, dann weißt du ja wahrscheinlich besser, wie’s mir geht, als ich...“, grinste ich.  
„Ja, mit der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht hatte er’s jetzt nicht so...“, grinste Bill gleichfalls – das war in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören. „Er ist es halt gewöhnt, mit Studenten Diagnosen zu erörtern und hat sich sicher nicht das Geringste dabei gedacht… Ich wüsste jetzt nur zu gerne, ob dieser Groschen irgendwann noch fällt – da würde ich gerne Mäuschen spielen…“, kicherte er leicht schadenfroh.  
„War ja auch klar, dass Du ihn nicht bremsen wirst!“ lachte ich.  
„...Mensch, John, das ist nicht witzig!“ stöhnte er plötzlich wieder todernst. „Du wärst wirklich fast draufgegangen…!“  
  
Was sollte ich sagen?  
Ja, verdammt…!  
  
„Hat sich die Lage bei euch jetzt wieder einigermaßen normalisiert?“ fragte ich ablenkend.  
Einige Momente Schweigen.  
„Ja, geht wieder. Wenn du dich wieder vollständig erholt hast, müssen wir uns mal auf ein paar Drinks treffen…“  
„Ja, gute Idee. Grüß Kate von mir.“  
Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
„Ich hatte schon gehofft, es wäre vielleicht Sherlock“, bemühte sich Mrs Hudson den Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Bleiben Sie ruhig noch bis die Chandlers wieder da sind. Die helfen Ihnen sicher beim Rauftragen und Sie haben sich einmal die Treppe gespart.“  
„Oh weh, sehe ich noch so schonungsbedürftig aus?“ fragte ich lachend.  
„Nein, jetzt Gott sei Dank nicht mehr“, gab sie sehr ernst zurück. „Konnte er sich nicht mal am Riemen reißen und einfach die Einkäufe nach Hause bringen!?“ schimpfte sie. „Wie sollen Sie denn wieder zu Kräften kommen, wenn nichts Anständiges zu Essen im Haus ist?“  
„Schon gut, Mrs H.“, beschwichtigte ich sie. „Vielleicht können wir uns gar keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie sehr er sich diese ganze Woche zuvor schon zusammengerissen hat… Und nun machen Sie die Glotze schon an, ich sehe doch, dass Sie die Fernbedienung schon zum dritten Mal in die Hand genommen haben…“, deduzierte ich sie...sherlock-like...  
„Oh! Entschuldigen Sie, wie unhöflich von mir…aber ich hab’ gestern Connie Prince nicht gesehen und wollte mir die Wiederholung anschauen..."  
„Machen Sie nur…wenn mir diese Koryphäe ihres Fachs tatsächlich behilflich ist, meine normale Haarfarbe wieder zu bekommen, ist es das Mindeste, dass ich mir ihre Show einmal ansehe, oder?“  
  
Mrs Hudson schaltete ein. Eine vollschlanke, mittelalte, sorgfältig zurecht gemachte Frau erschien auf dem Bildschirm, ...wasserstoffblonder Pagenkopf und ...sehr "laut". Sie sah ganz anders aus, aber sie erinnerte mich irgendwie trotzdem an eine von diesen fürchterlichen Fernsehpredigerinnen, über die ich neulich beim Zappen gestolpert war. Joyce Meyer… Ich hatte den Sender nach kurzer Schockstarre fluchtartig verlassen. Nicht, dass ich jetzt anderen Fernsehpredigern was abgewinnen könnte…  
Nein, sie war definitiv anders...aber...ihre Bühnenpräsenz war... ähnlich aufdringlich...sie gab sich genauso schonungslos und arrogant...  
„Wer ist das, auf dem sie da so rumhackt?“ fragte ich verblüfft. Eine ältliche Schwuchtel – seine Augenbrauen, sein Make-Up und seine irgendwie gezierten Bewegungen sprachen jedenfalls für diese Schlussfolgerung – steckte geduldig Spott und Tadel der Styling-Prinzessin ein.  
„Ihr Bruder…“, belehrte mich Mrs H.  
„…O…kay…“, murmelte ich viel sagend.  
  
  
Als die Chandlers zurückkamen, war es fast ein Uhr. Wir trugen die Tüten zu dritt nach oben.  
„Danke, Don, danke Alan...das war...wirklich nett.. Ich würde euch ja noch reinbitten, aber... – naja. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sherlock jetzt drauf ist, deshalb…“  
Die beiden nickten verständnisvoll. „Ist doch klar“, versicherte Alan. Genies...sind halt...schwierig...!"  
"„Was bekommt ihr?“ fragte ich Don und zückte mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl meine Geldbörse. Reichte mein Bargeld überhaupt noch...?  
„Ach, lass’ stecken, Johnny, da ladet ihr uns einfach mal zum Abendessen zu euch ein“, grinste Alan vertraulich.  
"...wir helfen auch gerne beim Kochen..."  
  
So…das hatte ich nun davon…wenn wir uns die Chandlers zum Dinner einluden, würden die Leute definitiv reden…!  
Die zwei empfahlen sich, verstohlen grinsend. Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, kicherten sie  draußen los.  
  
Was, zum…?  
  
Ich packte die Einkäufe aus und sortierte sie in Schrank und Kühlschrank...  
...und zuunterst in der Tüte entdeckte ich es dann:  
  
...Gleitgel …und Handschellen mit pink-farbenem Plüschbezug…  
  
Also wirklich, Mädels…!  
Ich merkte, wie mein Kopf heiß wurde, besonders die Ohren…!  
Wär’ ich doch heute morgen bloß brav in der Wohnung geblieben...!  
  
  
  
Ein fremdes Geräusch scheuchte mich auf.  
  
Was war das?  
Merkwürdige hohe Töne aus Sherlocks Zimmer…!?  
  
Es war nicht die Geige…  
Es war eine menschliche Stimme!  
  
  
War das…Schluchzen…?!  
  
  
  
„Sherlock?!“ rief ich entsetzt.  
  
Dann warf ich die beiden Mitbringsel in den Spülenunterschrank, eilte in den Flur und lehnte mich lauschend an Sherlocks Tür.  
  
„Sherlock! Was hast du...?“  
  
Das Geräusch wurde lauter…und immer wieder unterbrochen von erstickten Pausen...  
  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock…ich – ich komm jetzt rein, okay…!?“  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Vom Hexenkessel…**  
  
  


 

  
Mit klopfendem Herzen, lege ich die Hand auf die Klinke, als die ruckartigen Atemzüge durch ein längeres Stöhnen unterbrochen werden…  
…Privatsphäre hin oder her…ich muss da jetzt rein…!  
Sherlock ist sonst die personifizierte Selbstbeherrschung, das schafft man nicht, wenn man sich, sobald man sich allein glaubt, ständig gehen lässt! Wenn ihn etwas derartig außer Fassung bringt, muss es ernst sein!  
  
Entschlossen reiße ich die Tür auf – und erstarre, denn ich sehe Sherlock… – ohne die Anzughose aber wohl ansonsten noch in der Kleidung von gestern, das dunkelrote Hemd, fast komplett aufgeknöpft, hängt schief um ihn herum, gibt die linke Schulter frei... Er torkelt auf schwarzen Socken in dem abgedunkelten Zimmer umher… nicht etwa schluchzend…nein…! Irre kichernd! …von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt! …von seinem rechten Oberschenkel baumelt eine Injektionsspritze, die er da wohl einfach hat stecken lassen… Auf dem Boden liegen drei weitere Spritzen, die Kolben jeweils bis zum Anschlag durch gedrückt…  
  
„Sherlock…!!!“ bricht es aus mir heraus. Entsetzt stürze ich auf ihn zu. „Was…was hast du gemacht?!“ stammle ich fassungslos. Ich kriege die Spritze zu fassen, ziehe sie raus und werfe sie angewidert weg…  
„WAS…?!“ herrsche ich ihn an… „WAS hast du da gedrückt…?!“  
  
Sherlock grinst nur benebelt durch mich durch…  
  
Meine Augen reißen sich von ihm los…suchen hektisch das Zimmer ab…da muss doch etwas sein…? …Fläschchen, Brechampullen…oder ein Feuerzeug und ein Löffel, ein Fetzen von Alufolie oder Tütchen mit Rückständen…irgendein Hinweis darauf, was in diesen verfluchten Spritzen gewesen ist…!  
Hat er alle Spuren beseitigt? Wie soll ich da wissen, was er genommen hat…?!  
  
Ich stürzte ins Badezimmer, suche es hastig ab…wann hat er diese Spritzen aufgezogen, wenn er das Verpackungsmaterial schon beseitigt hat?!  
  
Da ist nichts…NICHTS!!!  
  
...Laptop! – schießt es mir durch den Kopf! ...wenn es was Neues für ihn ist, hat er's sicher vorher gegooglet...! Aber – das Passwort...verdammt, ich kenne sein Passwort nicht…!  
  
Ich durchsuche den Müll mit bloßen Händen – ohne Rücksicht auf Dreck, auf mögliche Scherben oder Nadeln…  
  
  
…Idiot…Idiot…so ein Idiot…!  
  
  
Also eile ich zurück ins Zimmer, schnappe mir eine der Spritzen, reiße den Kolben heraus…  
Riecht nach gar nichts…  
  
Wütend wende ich mich wieder Sherlock zu, packe seine Oberarme. „Du sagt mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was du da genommen hast!“ brülle ich ihn an und schüttle ihn.  
  
Das Kichern wächst sich zu einem amüsierten Lachen aus… „So sauer, Captain…?“ kichert er. „…so …süß-sauer…?“ Und dann lacht er glucksend über sein dämliches Wortspiel…  
Ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht wieder! Erschrocken lasse ich ihn los.  
…‚Captain’? Das hat er doch noch nie gesagt, oder? denke ich verwirrt… nein, Mycroft, gelegentlich…um mich an meine Pflicht zu erinnern und vor allem an die Befehlsgewalt, die er über mich hat… – aber doch nicht der anarchische Sherlock! Er steht völlig neben sich…! Aber es ist doch ein Zeichen, dass er mich zumindest erkannt hat…  
  
„Sherlock, bitte, reiß dich zusammen, das ist nicht witzig! – Du vertraust mir doch, oder? Bitte, du musst mir sagen, was in den Spritzen war!“ beschwöre ich ihn.  
Er lacht.  
„…Neemussichnich, machichauchnich…!“  
  
“Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was das war, muss ich Mycroft einschalten! Das ist mein Ernst!!!“  
Ich sage ihm das nicht als Drohung…ich weiß sonst wirklich nicht, was ich machen kann. Ich habe keinen Anhaltspunkt, was er sich gespritzt hat – ich kann ihn sonst höchstens noch ins Krankenhaus bringen – aber wenn es illegale Drogen sind…? Drogen von dieser Geschichte…gestern…!? Hätte die Polizei das nicht merken müssen…? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein…! Die hatten ihn doch bestimmt gefilzt…!  
  
„Dasmachsuunich!!“ befiehlt er laut und kichert trotzdem weiter und so bin ich völlig überrumpelt, als er mir plötzlich einen heftigen Stoß versetzt und ich stürze rückwärts in den offenen Kleiderschrank. Nur schwach durch den Stoff gedämpft, schlägt mein Hinterkopf gegen dessen Rückwand…  
Grell britzeln graue Funken durch mein Gesichtsfeld, löschen es fast komplett aus, dann bin ich wieder klar – nur …oben und unten sind irgendwie noch völlig verkehrt…  
  
…aufstehen…! – du musst sofort aufstehen…jede Sekunde zählt…  
  
Ein unheilvoll, schleifendes Geräusch über mir, ich spüre einen Schlag auf den Brustkorb und eine dumpfe Masse erstickt mich fast: Die voll beladene Kleiderstange hat sich aus der Halterung gelöst…Anzüge und Hemden begraben mich unter sich…in all dem Chaos höre ich, wie Sherlock munter loslegt:  
„Um den Kessel dreht euch rund,  
Werft das Gift in seinen Schlund.  
Kröte, die im kalten Stein  
Tag' und Nächte, dreimal neun,  
Zähen Schleim im Schlaf gegoren,  
Sollst zuerst im Kessel schmoren!  
Spart am Werk nicht Fleiß noch Mühe,  
Feuer sprühe, Kessel glühe!  
Sumpf'ger Schlange Schweif und Kopf  
Brat' und koch' im Zaubertopf:…“  
„Sherlock, hör’ auf mit dem Shakespeare!“ schreie ich wütend unter dem Kleiderberg, bekomme die Stange zu fassen und schleudere sie von mir. Er deklamiert unbeirrt weiter:  
„…Molchesaug' und Unkenzehe,  
Hundemaul und Hirn der Krähe;  
Zäher Saft des Bilsenkrauts,  
Eidechsbein und Flaum vom Kauz:  
Mächt'ger Zauber würzt die Brühe,  
Höllenbrei im Kessel glühe!...“  
Endlich habe ich mich befreit, komme auf die Füße und obwohl sich alles dreht, stürze ich mich gleich auf ihn…versuche, seine Handgelenke zu packen und ernte erneutes Gekicher, als er sie außer Reichweite bringen kann, indem er einfach die Arme hochreißt… Als er, ganz leicht gebückt, ein Stück zurückweicht, erfasse ich instinktiv, was er vorhat, und kann mich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, als er zu einem Kopfstoß ausholt und seine Stirn, die er sonst zum Denken benutzt und nicht als Keule missbraucht, saust ins Nichts…  
Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er so mit seinem Kopf umgehen würde! …aber das gilt ja genauso für Drogenmissbrauch…  
Ich fange ihn ab, als er durch den fehlenden Treffer das Gleichgewicht verliert…  
  
Und nun merke ich deutlich: Sein Muskeltonus lässt nach, er ist noch fahriger, noch unkoordinierter geworden…greift Hilfe suchend ins Leere…das Grinsen ist aus seinem Gesicht gefallen und ein wirrer, verlorener Blick an seine Stelle getreten...  
  
„Sherlock…?“ frage ich besorgt.  
  
Ich greife nach einer seiner tastenden Hände, versuche ihm Halt zu geben, stütze den schwankenden, langen Körper…er fühlt sich jetzt schweißnass und kalt an…  
  
„John…was…?!“  
Ich schöpfe Hoffnung, dass er nun doch noch etwas Vernunft annimmt.  
Seine Pupillen sind zu klein…ich suche nach seinem Puls…kaum noch tastbar am Handgelenk…! Alarmiert dränge ihn in Richtung Bett…  
  
„Sherlock…! Ruhig…bitte…leg’ dich hin…alles okay…alles okay…hör mir zu: Was hast du dir da gespritzt? – Bitte…!“  
  
„…habichicheschlagn…?“ fragt er schleppend und schaut mich betroffen an. Erleichtert und gerührt nehme ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und bemühe mich, ihn beruhigend und gleichzeitig eindringlich anzusehen…  
„Nein, alles okay, Sherlock, aber jetzt sag mir endlich, was du dir gespritzt hast!" bitte ich ihn sanft.  
  
Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf – und beginnt prompt zu schwanken.  
Plötzlich grinst er wieder „...wissigeszeuch...!…nichefährlich…“, behauptet er.  
  
„Sherlock! Echt jetzt! Der Spaß ist vorbei! Hörst du…?“  
Meine Befehle klingen viel zu flehentlich…das ist nicht…richtig…! "Du MUSST es mir jetzt sagen…!“  
  
Mit einem Mal sackt er rückwärts auf die Matratze…sein Blick wird trüb…geht irgendwo ins Unendliche...  
  
„Nein…!  
Neineineinein! Bleib bei mir!  
SHERLOCK!!! Schau mich an!“ Neben ihm mit den Knien auf die Matratze gesprungen, bin ich direkt über ihm, packe erneut seinen Kopf…  
...seine Augäpfel rollen nach hinten…  
Ich schüttle ihn, bearbeite ihn mit leichten Ohrfeigen.  
„Sherlock…! Bitte…!!! Bitte, hilf mir! Sag mir, was es war…!“  
  
Aber er ist völlig weggetreten! ...noch atmet er selbstständig und sein Kreislauf scheint stabil, aber das kann sich jede Sekunde ändern und dann kann es passieren, das sich sein Zustand rasend schnell dramatisch verschlechtert...  
  
Ich habe keine andere Wahl, auch wenn er mich dafür hassen wird...  
  
  
„Mycroft!“ schreie ich in mein Nokia.  
„Bitte…?“meldet sich überrascht und pikiert eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Anthea! Wir brauchen hier sofort Hilfe! Sherlock hat sich eine Überdosis von irgendwas gespritzt!“  
  
  
In den nächsten Minuten, bringe ich ihn für alle Fälle vor dem Bett in Schocklage, denn die Matratze wäre zu weich, falls eine Herzmassage nötig wird, reiße das Fenster auf, damit er frische Luft bekommt, breite die Decke über ihn, versuche ihn warm zu halten, bette seinen Nacken auf ein Kissen...überwache Puls und Atmung und rede sinnlos auf ihn ein, sage ihm immer wieder, dass alles gut wird, dass er es schaffen wird und dass er durchhalten muss und dass er so ein verdammter Idiot ist…!  
Immer wieder sage ich das und weiß, dass ich es tue, damit ich selbst nicht durchdrehe…  
  
Wie betäubt vor unterdrückter Angst kauere ich an Sherlocks Seite und sehe apathisch meiner zitternden Hand zu, die fahrig über seine bleiche Schläfe streicht…sehe und fühle die Narbe des Streifschusses von vor fünf Wochen, als ich schon einmal dachte, ich hätte ihn verloren…  
Es war nicht das erste und nicht das letzte Mal gewesen…  
  
…und heute…?  
  
  
  
…ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren…alles ist wie eingefroren…  
  
  
  
Das Geräusch der knatternden Rotorblätter des sich nähernden Hubschraubers ist wie ein aussichtsloser Versuch, einen Koma-Patienten wachzurütteln…  
…ich höre es sogar, aber ich bin wie erstarrt.  
  
  
Dann klingelt mein Telefon…  
  
  
Irgendwie wird mein Verstand plötzlich wieder etwas klarer…  
  
„Ja?“ melde ich mich mechanisch.  
„Welches Zimmer, Captain?“ schreit Mycrofts Stimme, berstend vor Anspannung.  
„W-was…?! …Schlafzimmer…Sherlocks Schlafzimmer – “ stottere ich.  
„Fenster auf!“  
Noch verwirrt antworte ich: „…ist schon…“  
  
  
Dann kapiere ich erst, was der Befehl überhaupt soll…komme auf die Beine, stolpere zum Fenster und spähe nach oben.  
  
Nichts zu sehen…  
  
Als ich mich umwende, sehe ich ihn da liegen…unter der Decke, in dieser grotesken Position, die Unterschenkel auf der Sitzfläche eines Stuhls, den Kopf auf einem Kissen in einer überstreckten Haltung fixiert… leichenblass, leblos…sein Atem ist flach...  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich kurz davor bin, loszuschreien, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte…  
  
  
Dann wird das Knattern ohrenbetäubend…ich reiße meinen Blick von Sherlock los und lehne mich aus dem offenen Fenster…zwei Typen seilen sich zu uns ab…das ist Präzisionsarbeit…aber das lässt mich grade völlig kalt…ich bekomme das in meine Richtung geschleuderte Seil zu fassen… Der Erste schwingt sich rein, holt den Kollegen nach, beide zerren das Bergungsequipment ins Zimmer.  
  
  
„Einfach aus dem Weg gehen und uns arbeiten lassen!“ werde ich angemotzt.  
  
…ich hab’ das schon gemacht…  
sollte ich jetzt wohl sagen…aber ich kann nicht  
...vielleicht bin ich wirklich im Weg…  
  
„…nehmen Sie die Spritzen mit, es gibt keine Hinweise sonst…! Und den Laptop, wahrscheinlich hat er den Stoff vorher gegooglet. Mycroft kann das Passwort sicher knacken...“  
Meine Stimme klingt kläglich. Kleinlaut warte ich, bis sie Sherlock für den Abtransport festgeschnallt haben und folge ihnen…  
  
„Sie nicht! – das geht schneller.“  
„Aber – “, flehe ich fassungslos.  
„Sie werden abgeholt.“  
  
Die beiden verschwinden mit Sherlock aus dem Fenster und ich bleibe verzweifelt zurück…stehe einfach da, starre in den Hinterhof auf die graue Wand des Nachbarhauses ohne sie wirklich zu sehen…  
  
  
„John! John, um Himmels Willen! Kommen Sie doch zu sich…!"  
  
Das Fenster vor mir wird geschlossen…  
  
Das geht nicht…! Sherlock ist da raus…das muss offen bleiben…ich muss…  
  
Vor mir steht Mrs Hudson, schaut mir in die Augen und sieht aus, als würde sie mich gleich ohrfeigen, wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort reagiere…  
  
In diesem Augenblick beginne ich die Situation zu begreifen… mir schwindelt…ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen machen könnte, rutscht mir ein mattes Stöhnen heraus...  
  
„J-john, was um alles in der Welt ist da passiert?“ fragt sie gequält.  
  
„Ich…ich weiß auch nicht genau…“ stammle ich mühsam und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich bin wieder einigermaßen bei mir, aber alles scheint immer noch total unwirklich. Nur dass ich mich plötzlich furchtbar schwer fühle, als wäre ich zu schwach, mein eigenes Körpergewicht zu tragen…und ich friere erbärmlich.  
  
Mein Gehirn kommt langsam wieder in Gang…aber bloß auf Sparflamme…  
…Kleidung zusammenpacken…  
  
„Himmel, was für ein Chaos…“, jammert Mrs Hudson, hilft aber mit.  
  
…Anzug, Hemd, Wäsche, Socken, Schuhe, Mantel, Schal, Deo, Rasierer, Handy, Brieftasche… – Schlafanzug? Morgenmantel...? Kulturbeutel...?  
…mein Handy, meine Jacke…  
  
Es ist mühsam, unendlich mühsam…  
  
  
Dann bin ich endlich fertig…  
…sitze zitternd und abgekämpft auf Sherlocks Bett und versuche, nicht an ihn zu denken…  
  
Schrödingers Katze fällt mir wieder ein.  
So versuche ich auch jetzt, mir einzureden, dass sie zumindest noch halb am Leben ist, solange ich den Deckel zu lasse und einfach nicht nachsehe…  
…dass Sherlock nur halb tot ist, solange ich mich nicht frage, was sie in der Zwischenzeit erreicht haben können…  
  
  
Plötzlich ist Anthea aufgekreuzt. Überflüssigerweise auch zwei Anzugtypen mit Knarren. Ich folge ihr wortlos, bemerke kaum, dass ich eine verzagte Mrs Hudson ohne ein Wort oder eine Geste des Trostes zurück lasse…  
  
Die Fahrt in der schwarzen Limousine scheint seltsam zeitlos. Die Scheiben des Fonds sind undurchsichtig, die Fahrgastzelle künstlich beleuchtet. Anthea tippt und tippt…  
  
Wieder einmal halten wir… – diesmal ist es keine Ampel, denn diesmal wird der Motor abgestellt. Wir sind also endlich da…!  
Ich spüre, wie mein Puls rascher wird…jetzt werde ich erfahren, ob…!  
  
Ängstlich trotte ich hinter Anthea her, flankiert von den beiden Bodyguards, das Ganze ist grotesk, aber es interessiert mich nicht...  
  
„Kommen Sie, hier hinein, bitte.“  
Und dann stehe ich in einem kleinen… – Verhörraum…!?  
  
„Was – ? Moment, warten Sie…!“ verdattert wirbele ich herum – die Tür knallt zu und ich pralle dagegen, …will sie öffnen – eingesperrt…!  
  
„Lassen Sie mich zu Sherlock!“ schreie ich fassungslos.  
  
„Brüllen Sie nicht so, Captain Watson. Sie überlasten noch die Abhöranlage…“, spöttelt eine mir unbekannte männliche Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher.  
Nicht Mycroft…aber die Diktion ist ähnlich…  
Mir stockt der Atem.  
  
„Sie werden hier warten. Der Chef wird sich später mit Ihrem Fall befassen.“  
„Nein! Bitte! Das ist sicher ein Missverständnis! Fragen Sie Mycroft Holmes, er wird sicher – “  
„Tze!“ exaltiert sich der Unsichtbare arrogant. „Denken Sie nicht, der Chef hat eben ganz andere Sorgen, wo Sie gerade seinen kleinen Bruder vergiftet haben?“  
“Was…!? Aber – ! Nein…!“  
  
  
Entsetzen packt mich…  
  
  
…sie werden mich nicht zu ihm lassen…!... dämmert es mir langsam. …Mycroft gibt mir die Schuld…!...  
  
…oh, verdammt…hat er recht…?  
Hat er recht…?!  
  
  
Ich sehe Sherlock vor mir…im Drogenwahn kichernd…den Hexenkessel aus Macbeth rezitierend…wie er wirr durch mich durchstarrt…  
Dann…am Boden, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen blutleer – und meine hilflos zitternde Hand an seiner Schläfe…  
  
„Sagen Sie mir wenigstens, wie es ihm geht...!“ bricht es aus mir heraus.  
  
Im Lautsprecher klickt es.  
  
„Nein! NEIN!“ brülle ich. „Das können Sie nicht machen, hören Sie mir zu…!  
Hier geblieben, Sie feiger Hund! Kommen Sie sofort zurück und reden Sie mit mir!!!“  
  
  
Dann höre ich nur noch mein hektisches, abgehacktes Keuchen und spüre, wie sich mir die Kehle zuschnürt…  
  
„Sherlock…“, höre ich mich flüstern…  
  
  
Allein der Gedanke an Kameras und Wanzen hält mich aufrecht…ich taste mich benommen zu dem weniger komfortablen Stuhl auf der einen Seite des Tisches.  
Die Schreibtischsessel gegenüber sind sicher für den Verhörspezialisten und einen Sekretär reserviert…  
  
…ist es wirklich meine Schuld?  
Hab ich das ahnen können…?  
  
Neben der Sorge nagt nun auch noch das schlechte Gewissen an mir.  
  
…auch deshalb, weil er vor einer Woche nicht von meiner Seite gewichen ist. …und nun sollte ich ihm beistehen, seine Hand halten, ihm zureden…  
  
Stattdessen hatten sie mich hier als Hauptverdächtigen festgesetzt…  
  
  
…Ihr braucht mich nicht mehr mürbe zu machen für das Verhör…dachte ich bitter.  
…Das bin ich längst…!...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **…in Teufels Küche**

  
  
  
  
…mein Handy…! Sie haben es mir nicht abgenommen..!  
  
Ich ziehe es aus der Hosentasche, will Mycrofts Nummer aufrufen – aber – ...kein Netz…!  
  
Na, klar…der Raum, vielleicht der ganze Trakt, ist abgeschirmt…!    
  
  
  
  
„Mycroft!!!!“ rufe ich verzweifelt…  
  
  
  
Er wird an Sherlocks Bett sitzen…wenn er als Bruder irgendetwas taugt…!  
...geht es mir durch den Kopf…  
  
  
„Mycroft…“ Diesmal ist meine Stimme nur ein leises Stöhnen. „…ich weiß,…wenn Sie da sind, wo Sie jetzt sein sollten, dann werden Sie das wohl nicht hören können…“  
Ich atme durch und schreie: „Aber  
IRGENDWER...!!!  
...hört mir zu!!! … –  ...irgendwer wurde dazu abgestellt…das weiß ich…“, behaupte ich matt: „Wer immer Sie sind! Sie müssen weiterleiten, dass es am Sichersten ist, Sherlocks Blut auszutauschen, wenn irgend möglich – wenigstens teilweise…! Jedenfalls, wenn immer noch nicht klar ist, um was für ein…Gift es sich handelt! Ich weiß nicht, ob Mycrofts Blut passt…  –  
…bitte…! Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie das weiter geben…!!!“  
  
  
Mein Flehen verhallt unbeantwortet…wie ein verzweifeltes Gebet...  
  
  
„Antworten Sie mir!!!“ schreie ich zornig vor Machtlosigkeit.  
  
  
„Es geht mir wirklich nicht darum, den Verdacht von mir abzulenken! Das denken Sie doch!“ schimpfe ich. „Wenn Sie noch kein Antidot wissen, dann hören Sie auf mich…!“  stöhne ich beschwörend.  
  
  
  
  
Wer immer am anderen Ende dieser verdammten Abhöranlage sitzen mag – thront dort, wie der HErr Zebaoth persönlich über den Lobgesängen Israels* und hat es nicht nötig, mir zu antworten…!  
  
  
„Es geht nicht um mich! Verstehen Sie das?! Sherlock und ich haben einander in diesen letzten sieben Wochen insgesamt etwa 20 Mal das Leben gerettet, mehr oder weniger...! Und es hält sich ziemlich die Waage! Ich könnte ihm niemals etwas antun! –  
  
  
ANTWORTEN SIE MIR…!!!“  
  
  
  
  
Meine Kräfte erlahmen allmählich…  
  
  
Ich weiß, sie wollen mich weich klopfen…aber bald bin ich so weit, dass mir dieses Wissen keinerlei Vorsprung mehr verschafft…  
  
  
Also versuche ich, mich zusammenzureißen…ich sage mir, dass sie mir zugehört, meine Worte geprüft haben…dass sie das Wichtige, das Leben Rettende…! ...deshalb unmöglich verworfen haben können…!  
  
  
Und dann geht plötzlich das Licht aus…!  
  
Jetzt erst registriere ich: Der Raum ist fensterlos...!  
  
  
Zuerst glaube ich an ein Versehen.  
Oder möchte das zumindest...  
  
  
„Hallo…? Was soll das…!? Ist das noch Folter, oder haben Sie mich wirklich vergessen…??“  
  
Blöde Frage…, denn in beiden Fällen ist es nur logisch, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten werde…!!    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…mein Gehirn hat irgendwie auf Standby geschaltet. Ein Schutzmechanismus, um die Wartezeit nicht real erleben zu müssen, sonst würde ich durchdrehen. Deshalb frage ich mich nicht mal, wieso das eigentlich so lange dauert, denn wie viel Zeit so verstreicht, erfahre ich erst viel später...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Tür wird aufgeschlossen – das Geräusch weckt mich aus meiner Starre, ich drehe mich um, springe auf…ignoriere das einsetzende Schwindelgefühl...  
  
Unterdessen flammt das kalte Deckenlicht wieder auf.  
Ich blinzle geblendet…  
  
  
„…Mr. Watson, tut mir Leid, dass Sie warten mussten. Guten Tag. Nennen Sie mich BeeJay“, sagt eine weibliche Stimme fröhlich und reicht mir die Hand, die ich – halb blind – nur mühsam treffe.  
Ich bin irritiert.  
„Ent-…schuldigen Sie bitte, – Sherlock Holmes…wie geht es ihm?“  
„Bedaure, darüber habe ich keine Informationen. Ich bin nur beauftragt worden, Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu stellen, tut mir sehr Leid. Das ist sicher schrecklich für Sie…“  
Ich höre da zwar ein Lächeln in ihrer hellen Stimme, aber es scheint mir nicht echt…  
Also doch. Ein Verhör. Ich glaube ihr kein Wort.  
Langsam kann ich sie auch erkennen: Eine zierliche Blondine um die Vierzig mit einem unnatürlich breit wirkenden Mund. Trotz Brille kneift sie die Augen zusammen, als wäre sie kurzsichtig. Ihr geschäftsmäßiges Lächeln wirkt übertrieben und deplatziert.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass in Ihrer Wohnung keinerlei Hinweise gefunden werden konnten, die Rückschlüsse auf die Natur der Substanz erlaubt hätten?“ fragt sie süß lächelnd und mit scheinbar ratlosem Augenaufschlag.  
„Die Wohnung wurde also durchsucht...inzwischen…“, folgere ich lahm.  
„Selbstverständlich“, triumphiert sie gelassen.  
„Nun, dann muss ich mir zumindest keine Vorwürfe machen, dass ich nichts gefunden habe…“, murmele ich mehr zu mir selbst.  
„Oh, ja, ich bin sicher, das ist eine große Erleichterung für Sie“, entgegnet sie scheißfreundlich, dann seufzt sie schwer und setzt hinzu: „Leider wird das an Mr Holmes Zustand nichts verbessern, nicht? – Also, wie kann das sein?“  
  
...reiß dich zusammen, Watson, je kooperativer du das hier mitmachst, desto schneller wird es gehen...  
  
„Er muss sich die Spritzen vorbereitet und dann die Verpackung entsorgt haben“, folgere ich.  
„Weshalb?“  
„Da kann ich nur Hypothesen aufstellen…“  
„Dann tun Sie das bitte, das ist keine Gerichtsverhandlung“, lächelt sie harmlos. „Es geht hier nur um das Wohl von Mr Holmes…“  
„Können wir das nicht später klären? Ich muss zu ihm, bitte!“  
„Weshalb wollte er keinen Hinweis auf die Substanz liefern?“ insistiert sie.  
„Also schön. Damit niemand seinen Selbstversuch stört, vielleicht. BeeJay, hören Sie: Am Sichersten wäre es, sein Blut auszutauschen – eine Analyse könnte viel zu zeitaufwändig werden.“  
„Dann haben Sie also doch einen Verdacht, was es gewesen ist?“ fragt sie eifrig.  
„Nein!!! Den hätte ich doch geäußert!“ beteuere ich entrüstet.  
„Etwas…Illegales, womöglich?“  
„Glaube ich nicht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, behaupte ich.  
„Warum vier Spritzen?“  
„…also – also, das sind jetzt nur Hypothesen… Ich denke, es ist etwas, was er noch nicht kannte. Er begann mit einer kleinen Dosis, verdoppelte sie, fand das Ergebnis immer noch ...unbefriedigend und – schoss dann übers Ziel hinaus…“ Das war jedenfalls das, was ich tatsächlich vermutete.  
„Selbstversuch, meinen Sie…?“ resümmiert sie naaachdenklich...  Ihr Unterton verrät Skepsis.  
„Das…ist bei ihm durchaus drin…Und ich denke, dass er mir sowas auch zu sagen versuchte…“  
„Er war also noch ansprechbar?“ stürzt sie sich auf meine kühne Behauptung.  
„…nicht so richtig, er hatte eine Art Lachflash, aber er hat mich erkannt und er lehnte es ab, mir zu sagen, was er genommen hat, wollte nicht, dass ich seinen Bruder verständige und behauptete, es sei nicht gefährlich.“  
„Und das haben Sie ihm abgekauft?“ fragt sie voller Spott.  
„Natürlich nicht!“ erwidere ich ungeduldig. „Hören Sie, ich muss wirklich wissen, wie es um ihn steht, bitte – “  
„Eins nach dem anderen. Wann haben Sie Mr. Holmes vor diesem Vorfall zuletzt gesprochen?"  
"Gesprochen...eigentlich Freitagmorgen gegen Zehn. Gesehen habe ich ihn später noch und heute Morgen gegen fünf Uhr hat er noch Geige gespielt…"  
„Geige?…gegen FÜNF…?“ fragt sie schaudernd.  
„Mindestens“, gebe ich trocken zurück.  
„Gibt es sonst Zeugen dafür?“  
„Das Geigenspiel war auch im Erdgeschoss zu hören.“  
„Irrelevant. Kann eine Aufnahme gewesen sein…“, erklärt sie barsch.  
„Nur gestern Abend. Ein – Bekannter hat ihn nachhause gebracht, so gegen halb acht. Aber gesprochen habe ich ihn da nicht…“  
"Wieso wurde er heimgebracht? War er betrunken?"  
"Nein", sage ich nur.  
„Stand er unter Drogeneinfluss?"  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen!“  
"Sie hatten also Streit?" folgert sie.  
"Sherlock hatte ...einen schlechten Tag. Ein – Misserfolg, über den er nicht reden wollte. Es hatte nichts mit mir zu tun..."  
"Haben Sie denn versucht, mit ihm zu reden?" fragte sie mit zweifelndem Unterton.  
"Selbstverständlich habe ich das."  
"Er war also – schlecht drauf? Verärgert? Deprimiert? Wie würden Sie seine Stimmung beschreiben?"  
"Verärgert, ja. …sehr aufgebracht. Er hatte sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, hat nicht geantwortet, warf nur ein Kissen gegen die Tür. ...Gekränkt womöglich auch", gebe ich zu.  
"Inwiefern 'gekränkt'...?"  
"Weil seine Bemühungen nicht die Würdigung erhielten, die er zu verdienen glaubte..."  
"Empfand er diesen Misserfolg möglicherweise als eine große Schande?" stochert sie.  
"Hören Sie doch bitte auf, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Es war mit Sicherheit kein Suizidversuch!" schimpfe ich gereizt.  
"Was macht Sie so sicher?" versetzt sie.  
"Weil es einfach nicht zu ihm passt! Und wozu dann die vier Spritzen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!" Langsam bin ich nervlich am Ende meiner Kräfte…  
"Lief es denn noch ...gut – …zwischen Ihnen und Mr Holmes…?“ fragt sie anzüglich.  
„Wir sind kein – …das – Sie wollen doch daraus jetzt keine – Beziehungstat machen?“ stottere ich.  
„Ich möchte überhaupt nichts daraus machen. Ich möchte herausfinden, was es war. Aber wäre es ein Experiment gewesen, hätte er dann nicht versucht, es zu dokumentieren? Koordinationsübungen zu machen, Dosierungen, Empfindungen, Hallus zu notieren?“ fragt sie mit überlegenem Lächeln.  
„Nein“, erwidere ich trocken.  
„Nein?“  
Diese Antwort hat sie nicht erwartet.  
„Nein, dann hätten wir ja Hinweise auf den Wirkstoff gehabt.“  
Sie nickte gewichtig.  
„Oh, ja, natürlich, wie überaus scharfsinnig von Ihnen… Wie man so hört, ist Sherlock Holmes…kein…besonders umgänglicher Zeitgenosse…?“  
„Er ist…unkonventionell und als Genie…fehlt ihm manchmal etwas die Geduld mit den normalen Menschen, aber wir kommen gut miteinander klar… – was soll die Frage…?!“ gab ich distanziert zurück.  
„Und Sie kennen Mr Holmes seit…?“  
„Ich kenne Sherlock seit dem 29. und Mycroft seit dem 30. Januar. Es sind genau sieben Wochen…“  
„Oh, da gratuliere ich aber!“ flötet sie spöttisch. „Nun, ich habe mich gefragt…“ Sie mustert mich mit herablassendem Blick. „…ob es wirklich vier Injektionen waren…Vielleicht war es nur eine…die anderen drei ein Fake, um uns zu täuschen…was meinen Sie?“  
„Zu welchem Zweck?“ frage ich zurück.  
„Wo waren Sie zwischen 11 und 13 Uhr?“  
Die Frage trifft mich wie ein Faustschlag, denn ich habe zwar ein ganz gutes Alibi, aber allein der unmissverständliche Subtext ist ein weiterer Schock für mich.  
„Gegen elf habe ich unserer Vermieterin einen Besuch abgestattet. Dort war ich fast bis 13 Uhr. Es waren auch drei Personen aus der Nachbarschaft da…zwei davon brachten etwas aus dem Supermarkt mit für uns, halfen mir beim Rauftragen… Sie waren nur kurz bei uns drin, aber in der Zeit schlug es eins…“  
Hier stocke ich…die Wohnung war durchsucht worden…! Gleitgel und Sexspielzeug…in einem so unromantischen Versteck? In Sherlocks Zimmer waren beide Betthälften nicht gemacht, aber sicher hatten sie Hinweise gefunden, dass ich die Nacht oder mindestens einen Teil davon in meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock verbracht hatte…natürlich tippte sie auf Beziehungstat…  
"Warum – warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, wie es ihm geht, und ziehen Ihre Schlüsse aus meiner Reaktion darauf!?" schlage ich ihr entnervt vor.  
"Mit Lügendetektor?" fragt sie mich strahlend.  
" – oder lieber mit Waterboarding?!" gebe ich giftig zurück, kurz davor, auszuflippen.  
Sie mustert mich verblüfft und verärgert, denn auf solchen Sarkasmus war sie nicht vorbereitet.  
„Ich werde über die Umstände…dieses…Vorfalls nur noch mit Mycroft Holmes sprechen“, erkläre ich entschieden.  
„Sollte der jüngere Mr Holmes das nicht überleben, werden Sie noch darum winseln, mit jemand anderem sprechen zu dürfen, Mr Wanton!“  
„Watson, der Name ist Watson“, erwidere ich beherrscht. Und mir ist völlig klar, dass Sie mich damit provozieren will. „Wie Thomas J. Watson, wie das Computerprogramm von IBM, wie Paul Watson, der Walschützer, oder wie Emma Watson alias Hermione Granger... Nur dass es nicht zu Ermittlungsfehlern kommt, weil Ihr Namensgedächtnis zu wünschen übrig lässt. Oder Sie müssen halt mal wieder zum Optiker…“  
Sie korrigiert ihre Maske zu einem distanziert-verbindlichen Lächeln. „Halten Sie diese Vorgehensweise eigentlich für klug?“ fragt sie, lehnt sich dabei etwas vor und stützt den Kopf auf, als erwarte sie eine längere und höchst unterhaltsame Ausführung zu diesem Thema.  
„Mir ist nicht nach Strategie zumute, BeeJay. Mein Freund ringt womöglich mit dem Tod und man lässt mich nicht zu ihm, da habe ich anderes im Kopf als Höflichkeiten!“  
  
                                                …Tod…  
  
Mir wird heiß und kalt, nachdem ich es mich habe aussprechen hören.  
Dann bleibt es bei kalt.  
Eiskalt.  
  
  
Sie schweigt. …schweigt mich an. Lächelt kühl…holt ein Nagelpflegeset hervor und beginnt in aller Ruhe ihre Maniküre…  
  
  
Ich möchte mich über den Tisch werfen, sie am Kragen packen und… –  
  
  
...ach, verdammt…Sherlock…!  
  
  
„Hätten Sie die Güte, mir Ihren Knipser zu leihen, ich müsste meine Fußnägel kürzen, sie sind bereits etwas zu lang für diese Schuhe – es macht Ihnen sicher nichts aus…“, säusele ich und lege lächelnd den Kopf schief.  
  
B. J. zuckt zusammen und schaut mich an, als wolle sie gleich zwei große Kerle mit einer Zwangsjacke bestellen...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Redewendung aus Psalm 22


	24. Erziehungsmaßnahmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durch Sherlocks erneuten Drogenkonsum aufgeschreckt, hat sich Mycroft zu einer verzweifelten Maßnahme hinreißen lassen - und John muss es ausbaden: Das Verhältnis innerhalb der Zweier-WG wird auf eine Zerreißprobe gestellt, die in einem überraschenden Höhepunkt endet...

  
**Erziehungsmaßnahmen**

  
  
**Was Big Brother nicht sah...**

  
  
  
  
Sie schweigt. …schweigt mich an. Lächelt kühl…holt ein Nagelpflegeset hervor und beginnt in aller Ruhe ihre Maniküre…  
  
  
Ich möchte mich über den Tisch werfen, sie am Kragen packen und… –  
  
  
...ach, verdammt…Sherlock…!  
  
  
„Hätten Sie die Güte, mir Ihren Knipser zu leihen, ich müsste meine Fußnägel kürzen, sie sind bereits etwas zu lang für diese Schuhe – es macht Ihnen sicher nichts aus…“, säusele ich und lege lächelnd den Kopf schief.  
  
B. J. zuckt zusammen und schaut mich an, als wolle sie gleich zwei große Kerle mit einer Zwangsjacke bestellen...  
  
  
Die Tür geht auf – was wahrscheinlich für jeden von uns ein Glück ist.  
  
„Hallo, BeeJay. Das war's. Du kannst Schluss machen“, höre ich Antheas Stimme hinter mir.  
  
Ich fahre herum, aber sie sieht mich nicht an.  
  
B. J. packt lässig zusammen und erhebt sich – zu steif, um wirklich würdevoll zu wirken und nickt mir nur zu.  
„Nun, es hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich hoffe, Sie haben etwas Zeit mitgebracht. Ich… gehe jetzt endlich in mein Wochenende. Ciao, Anthea, schönen Dienst, noch!“  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen ist, springe ich auf.  
„Anthea! Bitte, sagen Sie mir, was los ist! – Wie geht es Sherlock…?!“  
„Kommen Sie mit“, sagt sie gelangweilt und tippt auf ihrem Handy herum.  
  
Ist das gut oder schlecht…?  
Und… –  
…was wirft diese Frau eigentlich für ein Zeug ein…!?  
…Soziopathin, kaltschnäuzige…!  
  
  
…unbewusst versuche ich, mich mit Wut abzulenken und aufzuputschen…leider merke ich es selbst und damit versagt diese Strategie… Ich folge Anthea, kein Verhör, kein Ärger lenkt mich mehr ab und meine Sorge steht wieder allein auf der Bühne meiner Psyche…nur mein schlechtes Gewissen souffliert ihr…  
  
  
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Fluren, öffnet Anthea eine Tür zwischen zwei Schränken von Kerlen mit Revolvern…  
Ich trete ein…  
  
Stilvolles, kostspieliges Flair umwabert mich geradezu. Und Zigarettenrauch.  
Am Fenster steht Mycroft mit einem Whiskey und – …qualmt.  
  
…WAS BEDEUTET DAS…?  
  
Jetzt sehe ich erst, dass es bereits dunkel draußen ist.  
Ich muss ihm zuvorkommen…, nach Sherlock fragen, bevor mich Mycroft von neuem ins Verhör nimmt. Zumindest muss ich es versuchen.  
"Mycroft, bitte sagen SIE mir endlich – "  
  
Theatralisch langsam wendet er sich um, mustert mich streng und ich verstumme.  
„Erklären Sie mir diese ungeheuerliche Schlamperei, Doktor“, beginnt er leise und drohend. „Wie kommt mein kleiner Bruder an Zolpidem i.v. …?“  
  
  
Meine Gefühle und Gedanken überschlagen sich…  
  
Angst, weil Mycroft so bleich und verkrampft wirkt, als koste es ihn alle Kraft, die Fassung zu wahren.  
  
Hoffnung, weil Zolpidem im Allgemeinen auch bei stärkerer Überdosierung keine Spätfolgen nach sich zieht, sofern der Patient die Vergiftung übersteht...  
  
Scham, weil ich darauf hätte kommen können, dass Sherlock Mike beklauen würde und weil ich es zugleich furchtbar peinlich finde, dass er so etwas macht.  
  
Schuld, weil ich meine Zweifel habe, ob ich Mike aus diesen Schwierigkeiten raushalten kann. Er war zwar tatsächlich verantwortlich, aber er hat in diesen Dingen nun mal keine Übung...ich hätte für ihn mit denken müssen, dann hätte ich diese Katastrophe verhindern können…  
  
Entsetzen, weil ich immer noch unsicher bin, warum Sherlock das denn nu eigentlich getan hat! Langeweile? Experiment? Borderline-Störung? Unbewusste Todessehnsucht? Bedürfnis nach Ablenkung oder nach Ruhe vor seiner eigenen analytischen, überwältigenden und doch unterforderten Gedankenflut...  
Verstehe ich nach sieben Wochen Zusammenleben doch noch so wenig, wie er tickt? …nach allem, was wir schon erlebt haben?  
…oder hatte er sich vielleicht sogar auf die Spurensuche nach speziell meinen Halluzinationen begeben wollen?  
Nun, wenigstens hatte er wohl keinen solchen Horrortrip durchgemacht...  
  
  
Mycrofts Gesicht war plötzlich dicht über meinem. Mir wurde vage bewusst, dass ich möglicherweise eben irgendein fahriges Gestammel von mir gegeben hatte. Ich registrierte Hände, die auf meinen Oberarmen lagen und ließ mich immer noch etwas benommen, dabei dankbar und beschämt zugleich in einen Sitz bugsieren.  
Sherlocks älterer Bruder setzte sich mir gegenüber in einen Sessel, zwischen uns ein Servierwagen mit Tee, Kaffee, Mineralwasser und Whiskey...  
  
"Mycroft – !" japste ich schließlich. "Ich werde Ihnen über alles haarklein Rede und Antwort stehen, aber bitte sagen Sie mir erst, wie's Sherlock geht!" flehte ich ihn an. Meine Stimme bebte und hatte sich recht erbärmlich angehört.  
Die Züge des Politikers waren weicher geworden. Gleich würde ich die Ursache dafür erfahren...  
"Da unser Notfallteam ohne nähere Anhaltspunkte rasch handeln musste, wurde beschlossen, Sherlocks Blut auszutauschen – "  
"...was ich auch vorgeschlagen hätte – und was insofern eine glückliche Wahl war, als Zolpidem nicht dialysierbar ist", platzte ich heraus und verstummte gleich wieder, entsetzt darüber, wie ich jetzt so vorlaut sein konnte. Aber es war der Notfall erprobte Mediziner in mir, der sich ärgerte, dass er völlig ausgebremst worden war.  
Mycroft nickte müde...und nachsichtig, wie mir jetzt schien.  
"Während dieser Prozedur konnte ich das Passwort zu Sherlocks Laptop knacken und die Spuren in den Spritzen wurden analysiert... Er hatte den Verlauf übrigens vor einigen Tagen vollständig gelöscht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Dosis wohl doch weniger gefährlich war, als zunächst befürchtet, sodass die Prozedur irgendwo auf halbem Wege eingestellt wurde. Aber dass er auch ohne unsere Mithilfe überlebt und sich wieder vollständig erholt hätte, ist kein Grund, diese ganze Angelegenheit auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen..."  
  
  
Die Angst ließ mich aus ihren Klauen und ich konnte jetzt körperlich spüren, wie unerträglich der Druck gewesen war, der nun von mir wich. Ich war außerstande zu verhindern, dass ich erleichtert aufseufzte. Mühsam riss ich mich zusammen und stoppte das Zittern, das mich plötzlich überfiel.  
  
"Einen Whiskey auf den Schrecken, Doc?" fragte Mycroft versöhnlich.  
"N-nein, danke. Ich...ich möchte ihn sehen, bitte...!" Es gelang mir, meine Stimme um einiges weniger kläglich klingen zu lassen, als ich mich fühlte  
"Zuerst möchte ich Antworten", beharrte Sherlocks Bruder und schenkte mir stattdessen ein Glas Wasser ein.  
"Natürlich...völlig zu recht", räumte ich ein. „Danke…ich habe seit Zwölf nichts mehr zu mir genommen“, setze ich entschuldigend hinzu. Ich hatte meinen Durst nicht wahrgenommen und spürte jetzt erst, wie ausgedörrt ich war. Nachdem ich das Glas geleert hatte, fühlte ich mich gleich etwas besser und versuchte, mich zu sammeln. "Nun, ich erinnere Sie ungern an die Umstände unseres überstürzten Aufbruchs vor einer Woche“, begann ich „...bis wir zuhause ankamen, hatte ich wieder einen Schock und brach bewusstlos zusammen. Sherlock holte Hilfe, später hatte ich eine Panikattacke...nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil ich ziemlich genau mitbekommen hatte, was mit mir passiert war...ich habe meine eigenen Herzstillstände quasi mit angesehen, Mycroft…! Da kam nun das Zolpidem zum Einsatz. Aber ich vertrug es nicht, sondern durchlebte einen wirklich höllischen Horrortrip. Über die Dosierung kann ich Ihnen nichts sagen. Sherlock hat sich die letzte Woche über natürlich zusehends mehr gelangweilt. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, mir Aufregung zu ersparen, versuchte, sich zuhause zu beschäftigen...im Internet, mit Experimenten, mit Lesen... und ich vermute, Sie wissen besser als ich, was da gestern eigentlich passiert ist. Er hat sich nach dem Vorfall abgekapselt. Ich habe ihn wirklich nicht sich selbst überlassen, habe versucht, ihn aus seiner Isolation zu bekommen, ohne ihn zu drängen, ohne mit ihm zu schimpfen. Letzte Nacht gegen vier begann er ganz scheußlich Geige zu spielen...Sie wissen ja, wie das ist...Da habe ich in einer Pause versucht, ihn auf einen Tee rauszulocken. Am Morgen hatte er zumindest sein Handy und seine Brieftasche wieder in sein Zimmer geholt. Ich bin also davon ausgegangen, dass er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hätte, hoffte, er würde etwas schlafen – der Tag gestern muss anstrengend gewesen sein. Deshalb hatte ich ihn heute Vormittag in Ruhe gelassen. Abgesehen von einer SMS gegen elf... Dann war ich knapp zwei Stunden weg. Naja. Einen Stock tiefer. Um Ein Uhr hörte ich dann dieses – befremdliche Kichern aus seinem Zimmer. Er weigerte sich, mir zu sagen, was er genommen hatte und natürlich wollte er nicht, dass ich Sie einschalte. Aber – "  
  
"Er hat das Zolpidem also gestohlen", stellte Mycroft fest. Bitterkeit und Zorn verhärteten seine Züge und seine sonst so geschmeidige Tenorstimme.  
"Wer hat diesen Wirkstoff so fahrlässig bei Ihnen herumstehen lassen, Doktor?" verlangte er zu wissen.  
"Bitte, Mycroft! Sie dürfen ihm – bitte, machen Sie ihm keine Schwierigkeiten", beschwor ich ihn. "Er ist ein gemeinsamer Freund, der nicht praktiziert, sondern unterrichtet. Er ist keinen Patientenkontakt gewöhnt. Natürlich hätte es für einen Hausarzt oder Notfallmediziner selbstverständliche Routine sein müssen, seine Medikamente unter Verschluss zu halten, aber in dieser Situation...! Ich habe doch auch nicht damit gerechnet! Als Sgt. Murray sich um uns beide gekümmert hat, ist ja auch nichts Derartiges passiert...!"  
"Sie wussten aber doch, dass Sherlock ein Junkie ist!" donnerte Mycroft nun.  
Ich nickte seufzend. "Ich hörte davon. Vor fünf Jahren, bzw...etwas weniger...aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass unser Freund nichts davon wusste, denn er hat mich vor Sherlocks Eigenheiten gewarnt, aber davon hat er nichts gesagt. Ich bin sicher, das hätte er getan..." So ganz stimmte das nicht. Dass es Sherlock zuzutrauen war, dass er riskante Selbstversuche machte, hatte Mike mir gesagt, aber dabei war es doch um neue, unerprobte Substanzen gegangen oder um aktuelle, forensische Ermittlungen! …verdammt, zumindest hatte ich es so aufgefasst…!  
  
Mycroft seufzte schwer.  
  
Bitte, Mycroft...! dachte ich, frag mich nicht nach seinem Namen! Lass es gut sein...!  
  
Mein Gegenüber schwieg…  
  
Dann kündigte ein Signalton eine eingehende Mail an. Mycroft raffte sich auf, eilte zu dem repräsentativen Schreibtisch und drehte den Bildschirm um, um die Meldung zu überfliegen, dann wandte er sich mir zu.  
Sein bedauernder Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte mich zutiefst. War die Entwarnung bezüglich Sherlocks Gesundheitszustands etwa doch verfrüht gewesen?  
  
„Mycroft!? Verdammt! Was ist passiert?“ schnappte ich entsetzt.  
„Nein. Mit Sherlock ist alles in Ordnung!“ beruhigte er mich. „Er muss nur noch seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Aber… – “ Er stockte, sah zu Boden und stellte betreten fest. „Ich schulde Ihnen eine Entschuldigung, John. Und eine Erklärung…“ Erleichtert und überrascht beobachtete ich, wie er Atem schöpfte, sich zusammen reißen musste und sagte: „Verzeihen Sie, John. Nehmen Sie sich Tee und Gebäck, wenn Sie möchten. Ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber heute..."  
"Schon gut, Mycroft, das verstehe ich doch. – Was ich allerdings nicht nachvollziehen kann: Sie haben mich zwar abholen lassen, aber ich durfte nicht zu Sherlock – warum?" Schwer ließ er sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder und gestand: "Ich hätte nicht versäumen dürfen, Sie genauer über Sherlocks…Drogenkarriere aufzuklären. Anscheinend sind Sie…in etwa auf Lestrades Kenntnisstand. Das hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen… Ich war wütend auf Sie…Ihre Fahrlässigkeit, Ihre mangelnde Aufsicht… Ich dachte, dass es Ihnen nach der Geschichte gestern wohl einfach zu viel geworden ist – und ich WEISS, dass es fast unmöglich ist, auf Sherlock auszupassen! – Aber ich war im Unrecht, John. Es war mein Versäumnis…“  
Ich überlegte, ihn zu fragen, warum, zur Hölle, er sich eigentlich gestern Vormittag nicht gleich bei mir gemeldet hatte – andererseits… – was hätte ich machen können? Wahrscheinlich hatte Mycroft Sherlocks Spur selbst vorübergehend verloren gehabt, weil erst verspätet deutlich wurde, dass er sein Handy nicht mehr hatte… Und dass ich erst so spät Mycofts Textnachrichten entdeckt hatte, ging schließlich auf das Konto meiner eigenen Kopflosigkeit…  
„Ich bitte Sie aufrichtig um Verzeihung, dass Sie unterdessen unter der Ermittlungsarbeit meiner Leute zu leiden hatten. Aber Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich in den letzten Stunden meine Augen und Ohren nicht überall hatte…nicht so wie sonst…  
Anscheinend hat Sherlock während des Transports nach erhöhter Sauerstoffzufuhr so etwas geäußert wie ‚Mach das nicht, John, lass mich…nicht verletzen’, daraufhin wurden Ermittlungen eingeleitet. Tja, das war gewissermaßen Routine, meine Leute arbeiten selbstständig nach bestimmten üblichen Vorgehensweisen… Ich…mir war nicht klar, dass man Sie… verhört hat! Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht! Und… Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, Sie können das aufklären…“, schloss er vertrauensvoll.  
  
Jetzt wurde mir einiges klar. Ich lächelte Mycroft verständnisvoll an und schenkte mir ein weites Glas Wasser ein. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich Sie anrufe, wollte nicht, dass ich versuche, etwas gegen seinen Zustand zu unternehmen“, stimmte ich zu. Ich trank auch das zweite Glas leer. Mein Gegenüber wartete – höflich – aber ungeduldig.  
„Und...?“ hakte Mycroft nach. „John, war es umgekehrt? War Sherlock aggressiv? Hat ER SIE verletzt?“  
Zögernd nickte ich. „Das hat er gemeint…Er fand seinen Rausch ziemlich witzig und als ich in Aussicht stellte, dass ich Sie einschalten muss… – nun, er hat mich geschubst und – naja, es ist nichts passiert, aber, als ihm klar wurde, was er versucht hatte, war er trotz seines Rauschzustandes ehrlich entsetzt… Mycroft, ich versichere Ihnen: Dieser Schock heute hat mich gelehrt, wachsam zu sein. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er so etwas machen würde – jedenfalls jetzt längst nicht mehr!“ beteuerte ich.  
  
Mycroft strich sich fahrig über die Stirn und trank seinen Whiskey aus. Auch ihm hatte die ganze Aufregung deutlich zugesetzt. „Wer weiß…womöglich ist es ganz gut, dass das jetzt passiert ist…“, meinte er unerwartet philosophisch. „Wenigstens sind wir jetzt im Bild…und…gewarnt…“ Er bediente eine Anlage auf dem Tisch und sagte: "Anthea? Bitte bringen Sie Dr. Watson zu meinem Bruder.“  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und im Rahmen erschien Anthea mit Ihrem unvermeidlichen Black-Berry.  
"Wenn Captain Watson irgendeinen Wunsch haben sollte, kümmern Sie sich darum, Anthea..."  
Ich war zu fertig, um über diese zweideutige Bemerkung auch nur in Gedanken Witze zu machen...schließlich hatte ich ja schon am 30. Januar vergeblich versucht, die Brünette anzubaggern...aber jetzt wollte ich nur noch Sherlock sehen, mich vergewissern, dass er okay war...  
  
  
Ich folgte also Anthea erneut durch die Flure. Wir erreichten einen Trakt, in dem es eindeutig nach Krankenhaus roch. Die Brünette öffnete schließlich kommentarlos eine Tür, nickte in den Raum und als ich eintrat, verließ eine Krankenschwester den Raum.  
  
Und dann sah ich Sherlock…!  
Schon ohne Infusion, ohne künstliche Beatmung, seine Gesichtsfarbe war schon fast wieder normal, er lag auf der Seite zusammengerollt, friedlich schlafend ins weiße Bettzeug gekuschelt...  
  
Alle Spannung fiel von mir ab. Die letzten bangen Stunden lagen plötzlich hinter mir wie ein Albtraum.  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich in dem feudalen Sessel nieder, den man sicher für Mycroft links neben dem Bett aufgestellt hatte, und konnte nicht aufhören, meinen durchgeknallten Freund zu beobachten.  
  
…Du verrückter Hund...! dachte ich.…wie konntest du mich schon wieder so erschrecken…!  
Ich musste ein paar Mal heftig schlucken, denn mir kamen fast die Tränen.  
Wie lange ich da saß und den Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden wollte oder konnte, weiß ich nicht.  
  
Irgendwann streckte er die Beine nur um ein paar Inches in Richtung Fußende, straffte ein wenig den Rücken, reckte das Kinn und bohrte seinen Nacken in das Kissen. Die wirren Locken ringelten sich dunkel auf dem weißen Stoff…er gab ein leises entspanntes Seufzen von sich.      
  
„…Johmbissudaa?“ lallte er verschlafen.  
„Hallo, Sherlock“, antwortete ich und sah zu, wie er versuchte, die Augen aufzubekommen. Unter halbgeöffneten Lidern kam ein trüber Blick hervor, die schlaffen Muskeln ließen das Gesicht des Genies fast wie das eines Schwachsinnigen aussehen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„binnochvöicheneebel…“ blubberte er mit schwachem Grinsen. „Veseessuumichüeaub?“  
fragte er zweifelnd.  
Dieses Genuschel…! Ich hatte Mühe, nicht loszukichern. Die Nerven…  
„So einigermaßen schon…“, versicherte ich ebenfalls grinsend.  
„…habbichinnenschrangeschubss…“, erinnerte er sich. „saasuugomischaus…“  
„…kann ich mir vorstellen“, gab ich zu.  
„habiernicheehduunolln…“, jammerte er kleinlaut. Seine Hand bewegte sich ein paar Inches in meine Richtung.    
„Schon gut, Sherlock, dazu warst du gar nicht in der Verfassung“, beruhigte ich ihn. Niemals würde ich zugeben, dass er mir mit dieser Aktion ohne weiteres auch das Genick hätte brechen können, wenn mein Sturz etwas anders verlaufen wäre. Es war mein Glück gewesen, dass Sherlock über eine so umfangreiche Garderobe verfügte…    
„dannissjaguud…wobissugeweesn?“  
„Hier, natürlich…nur leider nicht so nah, wie ich wollte“, sagte ich. Er hob ein weiteres Mal mühsam die Lider und sein verschleierter Blick streifte mich.  
„…bleibsuuheudenachierunnen?“ fragte er bittend.  
  
WAS…?  
  
Ich spielte in Gedanken die Silbenfolge noch mal ab. Dann kapierte ich es!! Er hatte noch nicht mitbekommen, wo er überhaupt war! Na, das konnte ja noch heiter werden…!  
„Natürlich bleib ich heute Nacht hier unten“, versicherte ich ihm. „Schlaf jetzt, Sherlock.“  
Noch ein halbes, mattes, gehorsames Nicken und er war auch schon weg. Wie mühsam musste es da für ihn gewesen sein, sich auch nur diese eine Minute wach zu halten…!  
     
Nach einer weiteren Weile öffnete sich leise die Tür. Mycroft bedeutete mir, sitzen zu bleiben. Er trat an meine Seite und sah bekümmert auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinunter. Schließlich setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und flüsterte „War er schon wach?“  
„Ganz kurz nur“, wisperte ich zurück. „konnte soweit klar denken, aber noch ziemlich benebelt.“  
Mycroft seufzte leise, dann fragte er:  
John, darf ich Sie zum Abendessen einplanen?"  
"Danke, Mycroft. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin einfach nur noch todmüde...", gab ich zu.  
Er nickte bedauernd und ich begriff: Er hatte mir bei dieser Einladung wohl mehr von Sherlocks Drogenkarriere erzählen wollen, nicht zuletzt, um sich das selbst mal von der Seele zu reden und um die Verantwortung auf mich abwälzen zu können...  
Nun, so brennend mich dieses Thema auch interessierte, ich fühlte mich heute einfach nicht mehr aufnahmefähig dafür – und schließlich hatte ich Sherlock versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben. Außerdem war es nach diesem Vorfall auch nicht mehr nötig, mich zu warnen. Und es schien mir besser, ihn selbst zu fragen.    
„Verstehe, John. Ich lasse Sie nachhause bringen und – “  
„Ich fahr’ doch jetzt nicht nachhause!“ entfuhr es mir.  
Mycroft nickte, wünschte mir eine gute Nacht und ging.  
  
Ich ließ mich müde in die hohe gepolsterte Rückenlehne sinken und schloss die Augen. Doch schon wenige Minuten später, wurde erneut die Tür geöffnet…ich hörte, dass ein weiteres Bett hereingerollt wurde. Gleich darauf erschien die Schwester von vorhin an meiner Seite, um zu sehen, ob ich wohl schon eingeschlafen sei. Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
„Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“  
„Mineralwasser, vielleicht, danke…“, antwortete ich. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten kam auch das, zusammen mit einem Nachttisch.  
  
Also raffte ich mich auf und zog vom Sessel ins Bett um, streifte nur die Schuhe von den Füßen und koch unter die Decke. Nach diesem Nerven aufreibenden Tag hatte ich wirklich Ruhe nötig…  
  
  
  
„John…?“  
Sherlocks verschlafene Stimme klang verwirrt, verloren…beinahe ängstlich.  
Ich zwang mich dazu, ganz aufzuwachen und sah nach links zu ihm hinüber: Er war dicht an die rechte Bettkante herangerutscht und seine betäubten Sinne begannen zu registrieren, dass da etwas nicht stimmte…  
Wenn er die imaginäre Besuchsitze überschritt, würde er sich etwa zwei Fuß tiefer auf dem Boden wieder finden…  
Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Das Seitengitter, das ihm bald offenbart hätte, dass er sich in einem Krankenhausbett befand, oder…  
Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
„Sherlock, alles okay?“ fragte ich leise und berührte seine Schulter.  
Er brummte beruhigt: „Dabissuja…“  
„Schlaf einfach weiter“, flüsterte ich.  
  
Dann prüfte ich die Bremsen an seinem Bett, löste die an meinem und schob es neben das Seine, wo ich die Bremsen wieder fixierte.  
„Wasmachsudaa?“ nuschelte Sherlock im Halbschlaf.  
„Nichts, alles okay, Sherlock“, behauptete ich, während ich zurück ins Bett schlüpfte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm: „In ein paar Stunden hast dich wieder völlig erholt“, beruhigte ich ihn. „Schlaf dich einfach mal richtig aus…“  
Wieder ein Brummen „..laafnisangweiich…“  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock“, grinste ich in mein Kissen.  
  
  
...Spritzen...! Knöcheltief wate ich in Injektionsspritzen...!  
  
„Sherlock…!!! WAS hast du da gedrückt…?!“ schreie ich ihn an. Er grinst nur benebelt durch mich durch…  
  
…Idiot…Idiot…so ein Idiot…!  
  
„Du sagt mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was du da genommen hast!“ brülle ich ihn an und schüttle ihn.  
Er schwankt, wird aschfahl, beginnt mit einem Mal zu zittern und zu keuchen, greift sich ans Herz und reißt panisch die Augen auf…  
  
„Sherlock…! Ruhig…bitte…leg’ dich hin…alles okay…alles okay…hör mir zu: Was hast du dir da gespritzt? – Bitte…!“  
Da klappt er zusammen ich kann ihn grade noch auf fangen, doch sobald ich ihn am Boden hockend in den Armen halte, beginnt er zu krampfen, würgt Schaum heraus und verdreht die Augen. Seine Lippen werden blau…    
  
  
“John, John, hey, komm zu dir…!“ brummte Sherlock neben mir. Und rüttelte mit einer Hand meine Schulter.  
Seine Aussprache war nur noch leicht verschliffen.  
  
„Danke, Sherlock“, seufzte ich erleichtert und berührte seine Hand, ehe er sie zurückzog. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass er mit geschlossenen Lidern dalag. Nur halb aufgeweckt durch meinen Albtraum, hatte er nach drüben gelangt. So wie man morgens zielsicher nach dem Wecker greift...  
  
„Schlaf weiter…!“ brummte er müde.  
  
  
  
Beim nächsten Aufwachen würde er merken, wo er war…  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal etwas in Deckung gehen...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Böses Erwachen beim "Erzfeind"...**  
  
  
  
  
„JOHN!!!“  
Das markerschütternde Gebrüll eines ausgewachsenen Löwen riss mich aus dem Tiefschlaf, so dass mein Herz aus dem geruhsamen Schneckentempo für einen auf äußerster Sparflamme betriebenen Körper aufgescheucht, alarmiert hektisch loshämmerte.  
Ich hatte zwar noch mein Bett wieder in seine alte Position geschoben, als Sherlock wieder tief geschlafen hatte, aber das bewahrte mich jetzt nicht vor dem heiligen Zorn seiner fürchterlichen Majestät…  
Sherlocks Gesicht so dicht vor mir, dass ich es nicht mehr scharf erkennen konnte, fand ich mich in einer unbehaglich schwebenden Position wieder, denn offensichtlich hatte er mich am Kragen gepackt und zu sich hoch gezerrt.  
Noch im weißen Krankenhaushemd kniete er neben mir auf der Matratze und funkelte mich bitterböse an. Ganz so schlimm hatte ich es mir dann doch nicht vorgestellt…  
„Was, zum Teufel, hast du gemacht?! Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, mir vorgestern Lestrade auf den Hals zu hetzen…!“  
Er stieß mich zurück ins Kissen und sprang auf. Frustriert zog er das Nachthemd von der Länge eines knappen Minikleids um seinen Körper, es war wie ein Kimono zu schließen, er fixierte das ungewohnte Kleidungsstück unbehaglich und begann dann bebend vor Wut auf und ab zu tigern.  
„Auch dir einen wunderschönen, guten Morgen, mein lieber Sherlock!“ grantelte ich giftig zurück und verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er noch vor Stunden in seinem abklingenden Zolpi-Rausch richtig liebenswürdig gewesen war. „Es war ja wohl nicht Lestrade, der dich verhaftet hat!“ stellte ich klar. Mehr wollte ich noch nicht sagen, denn erstens hoffte ich, dass mir, wenn ich etwas Bedenkzeit bekam, etwas einfallen würde, was ihn besänftigen könnte, zweitens wollte ich erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen und drittens ärgerte und schämte ich mich immer noch, dass ich nicht nach den eingegangenen SMSn gesehen hatte…  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst das nicht tun! Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist nicht gefährlich! Deshalb ja die vier Spritzen, weil ich mir die Dosierung natürlich vorher ausgerechnet habe. Ich wusste, dass mein Organismus damit fertig wird, auch wenn ich zuletzt alles nehme, was da ist.“  
„Sherlock, das ist totaler – “ …‚Blödsinn’ hatte ich sagen wollen. Schließlich war so eine Vergiftung mehr als bloß eine chemische Formel, bei der bloß die Mengenverhältnisse und die Energiebilanz stimmen mussten, damit sie wie geplant ablief… Aber er war mir schon wieder ins Wort gefallen. „Und ich hab dir am Freitag mitgeteilt, dass es einfach etwas länger dauern wird!“ knurrte er wütend.  
„Ja, das hast du! Vielleicht hast du’s sogar geglaubt – aber dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass du, wenn es um dich geht, eine Riesenniete darin bist, Risiken einzuschätzen!“ auch ich kann brüllen und ich tat es. Nachdem ich so mit Herzklopfen aus dem Tiefschlaf aufgeschreckt worden war, war meine Laune auch auf dem Gefrierpunkt – oder zumindest war ich jetzt außerstande, mich mit diplomatischen oder strategischen Überlegungen auseinander zusetzen, ehe ich zurück schoss….  
„Du bist ins Koma gefallen, verdammt noch mal!“ schimpfte ich. „Ja, vielleicht hättest du es ohne Hilfe überstanden, vielleicht…! – aber längst nicht so sicher, wie du dir das vorstellst! Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was und wie viel davon du genommen hattest. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, einfach mal abzuwarten, ob da ja vielleicht gar keine Atemlähmung einsetzt und ob dein Herz vielleicht auch ganz alleine mit dem Gift fertig wird! Zur Hölle, noch mal! Wozu denn das Ganze überhaupt!? Du hast doch sicher nicht einfach schlafen wollen, ich meine, dafür wurde das Zeug ja eigentlich entwickelt…!“  
„Geht dich gar nichts an!“ schnaubte er kindisch.  
Ich sprang aus dem Bett. „Und du liegst schon wieder falsch, das tut es sehr wohl!“ trumpfte ich auf. Als ich ihn erreicht hatte, schlang ich plötzlich meinen Arm um sein Genick und zog mir sein Ohr auf Höhe meines Mundes herunter, was ihn überrascht aufzischen ließ.  
„Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang bedacht, welchen Ärger Mike deshalb bekommen kann?“ fauchte ich kaum hörbar in seine Ohrmuschel und ließ ihn los. „…oder Lestrade! Diese Aktion vorgestern habe ich dir eigentlich nicht mehr vorhalten wollen, aber – “  
„Und warum tust du’s dann?!“ blaffte er sauer.  
„Weil du es offenbar nicht von alleine raffst! Es WAR gefährlich! Es war überstürzt! Und dir hätte doch auch klar sein müssen, dass ich nach zwei Stunden – und wenn ich dich dann nicht mehr erreiche, davon ausgehen muss, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist!“  
„Achwas…es hat halt länger gedauert, als ich kalkuliert hatte. Verdammt, John! Du hast gewusst, dass ich mich tödlich langweile!“  
„Wie alt bist du? FÜNF?!“ konterte ich. Ich drückte ihm die kleine Reisetasche unsanft in die Magengrube und knurrte: „Ich denke, du willst hier so bald wie möglich abhauen, also: Geh dich duschen, Kleiner!“  
„Tze! Geh dich doch selber duschen, du Knirps!“ sagte er und ließ die Tasche einfach fallen.  
„Da sind übrigens dein Handy und dein Rasierer drin“, informierte ich ihn trocken, ehe ich fortfuhr. “Erstens hab ich immerhin vor weniger als 24h geduscht, du vor fast 48, weil du anscheinend nach dem Rasieren gestern meine SMS bekamst und dich dadurch eine Weile unbeaufsichtigt wusstest und auf dumme Ideen kamst und zweitens macht es bei mir nicht allzu viel Sinn, da ich nichts zum Wechseln dabei habe, weil ich gestern wieder mal nur an deine Gesundheit gedacht habe…!“  
Mir gefiel absolut nicht, was das für Formen annahm, aber es lief mir grade völlig aus dem Ruder. Ob sich Mycroft da geschickter anstellte? Ich zog meine Schuhe an, während es wie aufs Stichwort klopfte.  
Sherlock hätte jetzt einfach wieder in sein Bett hüpfen können. Aber er blieb stur stehen. Also schön…!  
„Ja, bitte?!“ rief ich und erntete einen bösen Blick von dem leicht bekleideten Consulting Detective, und Anthea trat ein. Ungerührt wandte sie sich an Sherlock: „Ihr Bruder erwartet Sie in einer Dreiviertelstunde zum Frühstück. Bitte, seien Sie pünktlich, Sie werden abgeholt.“ Damit verschwand sie wieder.  
  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren kickte Sherlock die Reisetasche unter sein Bett, nahm etwas Anlauf und sprang mit beiden Füßen zugleich über das Fußende des Bettes, landete begleitet von vernehmlichem Knarren und Ächzen des Gestells auf der Matratze und vergrub sich anschließend komplett unter der Decke, was nicht ohne beträchtliche, umständliche Wühlerei abging, da er ja auf der Decke gelandet war…  
Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich Mycroft vielleicht nicht so als großer Bruder aufspielen würde, wenn du damit aufhören würdest, dich wie ein Vorschüler aufzuführen?“  
Nur ein gedämpftes Grummeln war die Antwort.  
Nun, wenigstens hatte er unter Beweis gestellt, dass er sich wieder völlig erholt hatte…  
Ich angelte die Tasche unter dem Bett hervor. „Dreiviertelstunde…das heißt Halbneun. Deine Uhr ist übrigens auch im Kulturbeutel…  
Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich kurz dein Deo benutze, bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Frühstück mache? – Es sei denn natürlich, du möchtest, dass ich dich zu deinem Bruder begleite…?“ setzte ich scheinbar beiläufig hinzu…  
„Damit ihr zu zweit auf mir rumhacken könnt!?“ brummte es gekränkt unter der Decke hervor.  
„DAS denkst du?“ fragte ich gleichermaßen verletzt. „Habe ich am Freitagabend etwa auf dir rumgehackt? Hätte ich dich etwa noch mehr vor Lestrade in Schutz nehmen sollen? Mycroft hätte dich noch länger brummen lassen, denke ich!“ Sollte er doch ruhig wissen, dass ich das gelesen hatte…! Er hatte mir doch selbst sein eingeschaltetes Black-Berry überbringen lassen.  
„Immerhin hatte ich mit der Drogenküche völlig recht!“ trumpfte er trotzig auf.  
„Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!“ schimpfte ich genervt.  
Es war mir jetzt egal, ich angelte Sherlocks Deo und Rasierapparat aus dem Kulturbeutel und verschwand kurz im Bad.  
Ein paar Minuten später war ich soweit, da ich sonst ein 48h-Deo benutzte, obwohl ich üblicherweise jeden Morgen duschte, würde es wohl niemandem auffallen, dass ich ausnahmsweise diesbezüglich etwas nachlässiger gewesen war...  
„Ich wünsche dir ein nettes Familienfrühstück, Sherlock! Schönen Gruß an Mycroft, ich hoffe, er hat sich gut erholt von der Aufregung gestern! Ich geh’ dann mal auf Futtersuche, ich hab gestern so nach Ein Uhr Mittags nämlich irgendwie keinen Appetit mehr gehabt…“  
Auch darauf hatte ich eigentlich nicht herumreiten wollen… aber wo er sich nun so aufführte…!!!  
  
Ich verließ das Krankenzimmer mit dem uneinsichtigen Kindskopf und sah mich um. Den Weg aus dem Krankenhaus-Trakt fand ich problemlos… kurz darauf traf ich auf zwei nicht mehr jung zu nennende aber dennoch drahtige Typen, die nebeneinander herliefen wie ein altes Ehepaar, der eine mit kurz geschnittenem, glattem, schwarzen Haar und im Rollkragenpullover, der andere mit längeren, hellbraunen Locken und markanten Wangenknochen…in einer unsäglich groß-karierten Jacke und schlampigen Jeans…  
„Hi, wissen Sie zufällig, wo ich hier ein Frühstück bekomme…oder besser noch, wo ich Anthea finde?“  
„Oh, du willst die süße Anthea zum Frühstück, Kleiner?“ grinste der Lockenkopf.  
„Nun, der Chef hat angeordnet, dass sie mir eventuelle Wünsche erfüllen soll“, gab ich entsprechend genüsslich zurück.  
„Keine Chance, Kleiner! Sie ist ein High-Heel-Girl…sie geht mit keinem, für den sie flache Treter anziehen muss, damit er größer ist als sie…“ Die beiden feixten einvernehmlich auf mich herab.  
„Juckt mich nicht, wenn sie so altmodisch ist...Befehl ist Befehl und ich brauche jetzt ein ordentliches Frühstück…“ versetzte ich und weil mir grade der Schalk im Nacken saß, behauptete ich: „Die Nacht war ja schon anstrengend genug…!“  
Das verunsicherte die Beiden nun doch ein bisschen… „Dalang…“, bemerkte der mit den kurzen schwarzen Fransen grinsend. Ich nickte dankbar und folgte dem Hinweis.  
Als ich um die Ecke bog, hörte ich den Rolliträger altklug frozzeln: „Tja, Ray, so jung waren wir auch mal…“  
Tatsächlich stieß ich in der beschriebenen Gegend wirklich schnell auf die Brünette.  
„Kalimēra, Anthea!“ begrüßte ich sie grinsend.  
„Bitte…?“  
“Na, Anthea ist doch griechisch…die „Blütenreiche“ oder so?“ Spätestens jetzt begann ich mich ernsthaft zu fragen, wo eigentlich die Fähigkeiten dieser Frau liegen könnten…bisher hatte sie so dusselig auf mich gewirkt…machte sie das zur Geheimwaffe? Dass jeder sie unterschätzte…? Denkbar wär’s…!  
„Ich hab’ mich gefragt, ob Sie denn schon gefrühstückt haben…an diesem anstrengenden Dienstwochenende? Und gelten die Verheißungen, die unser hiesiger Zeus mir gestern gemacht hat, auch noch heute Morgen?  
Da begann sie dann doch zu kichern…okay: Mycroft als Zeus… das fand sie anscheinend witzig…da würd’ ich jetzt noch gern genau wissen wieso…!  
Tatsächlich ließ sie sich dazu herab, mit mir zufrühstücken… und das machte mich dann auch sofort misstrauisch! Anscheinend sollte sie mich aushorchen, das ließ ich natürlich nicht mit mir machen, auch wenn es mit Sherlock gerade schwierig war...ich gab nichts von mir, wovon ich nicht sicher war, dass Mycroft es nicht längst wusste. Aber egal, es war seit langem ein üppiges Frühstück und es war ein großartiges Gefühl, festzustellen, dass mein Magen so was wieder verkraften konnte…  
  
Nach einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang im Secret Garden, wie man den Innenhof scherzhaft nannte, da der Aufenthalt dort keinerlei Rückschlüsse darauf zuließ, wo in Großbritannien man sich denn eigentlich befand, kehrte ich in das Krankenzimmer zurück und stellte irritiert und verärgert fest, dass die Reisetasche, die ich am Vortag so überstürzt und verzweifelt zusammen gepackt hatte, noch immer unberührt dastand, wo ich sie zurück gelassen hatte…  
Er hatte es also tatsächlich vorgezogen, sich von seinem Bruder neu einkleiden zu lassen, statt die eigenen Sachen anzuziehen, die ich eingepackt hatte! Jetzt fühlte ich mich doch irgendwie gekränkt.  
Es war fast Zehn, als Anthea wieder hereinschaute und mir die Anweisung gab mitzukommen. Ich beschloss, nicht zu fragen, ob sonst noch etwas geplant sei und nahm die Reisetasche einfach mit.  
  
Bald merkte ich, dass wir in Mycrofts Büro unterwegs waren, in das er mich am Vorabend bestellt hatte.  
In einem Nebenzimmer, man könnte ihn als kleinen Konferenzraum bezeichnen, hatte Mycroft eine üppige Frühstückstafel auffahren lassen – doch mein Blick fiel gleich ohne Umwege auf Sherlock: Er hockte, die nackten Füße auf den Sitz gezogen, auf einem schwarzen Ledersofa, in nichts als seinem Krankenhaushemd wie es schien, und starrte feindselig in eine Tasse…mit Kaffee, so schwarz wie seine Stimmung… er war weder frisiert noch rasiert. Auf einem Stuhl waren ein Anzug nebst Hemd, Wäsche und Schuhen arrangiert. Mycroft gab es gerade auf, in einem Portiönchen Porridge mit Äpfeln zu stochern, stand auf und näherte sich mir zur Begrüßung.  
„John, guten Morgen…ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich besser…“, begann er etwas zu laut.  
„Danke, Mycroft, guten Morgen. Haben Sie sich wieder erholt?“  
„Nun, das ist schon wieder fast völlig zunichte gemacht, um ehrlich zu sein“, beschwerte er sich geradezu unbritisch.  
„O…kay…“, folgerte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlock.  
„Ich hole Ihnen noch eine Tasse – oder – ?“  
„Tasse genügt völlig, danke…“, stimmte ich zu.  
Ich sprang über meinen Schatten und nahm neben Sherlock Platz…der sah mich zwar nicht an, drehte aber seinen Kopf um ein paar Grad in meine Richtung und um seine Lippen zuckte es kaum merklich.  
Etwas ratlos warf ich einen Blick in die kleine Reisetasche – es war wirklich noch alles drin (dazu auch das rote Hemd und alles andere vom Vortag) – und dann auf Sherlocks nackte Zehen, die er nervös bewegte…  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen – frisch …unten rum?“ bemerkte ich trocken.  
Wie musterten einander von der Seite und begannen zu grinsen...kurz darauf kicherten wir – wie aufeinander abgestimmt – gleichzeitig los.  
Mycroft kam unterdessen zurück und stellte eine Teetasse samt Unterteller vor mir ab.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was da so witzig ist!“ schimpfte Mycroft aufgebracht. „Reißen wenigstens Sie sich zusammen, Captain! – Zieh dich endlich an Sherlock!“  
„Wenn ich nur von dir wegkomme!“ konterte dieser unfreundlich, schnappte die Reisetasche und ging in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, wo er die Tür hinter sich zu warf.  
Mycroft zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und seufzte theatralisch: „Der Junge bringt mich noch mal ins Grab…!“  
„Er war auch zu mir schon reichlich ungehalten heute Morgen…“, bemerkte ich ratlos. „Hatte letzte Nacht noch nicht durchschaut wo er war…“  
Mycroft seufzte.  
„Ich habe mich gefragt…haben Sie beim Durchsuchen unserer Wohnung weitere – bedenkliche Substanzen gefunden?“ fragte ich.  
„Die einzig gute Nachricht… Nur das hier…Erbstück, nehme ich an?“ Ich fing auf, was er mir zuwarf. Die silberne Pillendose meiner Mutter. Ich überprüfte den Inhalt.  
„Noch alles da?“  
„Ja. Und…er weiß davon schon seit über fünf Wochen…“ Dass ich damit diesen gefährlichen Banker abgelenkt hatte, damit er Sherlock nicht unter einem Stahlschrank begrub, verschwieg ich besser.  
„Gut, ansonsten Nikotinpflaster, frei verkäufliche Schmerzmittel… – raucht er?“  
„Sehr selten. Nur unter starkem Stress… In der ersten Woche, dann mal in I. …in der Nacht zu gestern…ich glaube, das war’s schon… Ich seh’ halt die Nikotinpflaster nicht immer… –  wurden denn auch keine leeren Spritzen gefunden? Neue, meine ich…?“ vergewisserte ich mich mit neu aufkeimendem Misstrauen.  
„N-nnnein…“ Mycroft ging es wohl ähnlich wie mir. Jetzt hatten wir beide das Gefühl, dass da etwas übersehen worden war…!  
„Ich halte die Augen offen, versprochen!“ sagte ich.  
„Und…reden Sie mit Ihrem…gemeinsamen Bekannten. Er muss bei so etwas grundsätzlich aufpassen! Auch …Sgt. Murray… Besser wäre es natürlich, es würde zu keinen Gelegenheiten für häusliche Krankenpflege mehr kommen…“  
„Aussichtslos…“, stellte ich trocken fest. „Hören Sie, Mycroft… DI Lestrade wird doch keinen Ärger bekommen…wegen vorgestern…?“ fragte ich.  
„Er hätte das besser gelassen! Aber nein…noch mal kann er das allerdings nicht bringen…es fällt sonst einfach zu sehr auf!“  
„Gibt es Nachrichten von …Anonymous?“ fragte ich.  
„Und bei Ihnen?“ fragte er zurück.  
„Mir hat er nichts gesagt“, erwiderte ich. Wenn Mycroft mir so kam, hatte ich keine Lust, ihm zu verraten, was ich vor Sherlock immer noch geheim hielt…  
„Wie auch immer…versuchen Sie, ihm die harmloser aussehenden Fälle schmackhaft zu machen…, damit er nicht wieder ausrastet… Dass ihn die verschwundene Katze* – oder was auch immer dahinter steckt – nicht interessiert, ist verständlich, aber er braucht wohl doch noch irgendeine andere Beschäftigung als…“ Er brach ab.  
„Als was…?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
„Nichts…“  
  
…Moment…!? WAS?!  
  
Dann fiel es mir wieder ein…Mycroft hatte ja gleich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen so eine Bemerkung gemacht…! Nicht! Rot! Werden! Watson!  
  
„…noch irgendeine andere Beschäftigung als Sie, John…“ hatte er sagen wollen…  
  
„Ich…weiß von keiner ...Katze“, gab ich hastig zurück.  
„Nun, was auch immer…“, seufzte Mycroft. „Bei den vielen Fällen, die ihm in dieser einen letzten Woche angeboten worden sind, wird – “  
„W-wie…?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
Mycroft sah mich verständnislos an.  
„Aber sicher…! …Nun, der Blackout – und natürlich Fukushima haben selbstverständlich alles dominiert, aber trotzdem, die Affäre mit den Kronjuwelen der Boudicca ist nicht ohne Resonanz geblieben!“ Dann stutzte er. „…Moment…! Er hat Ihnen das…nicht erzählt…?“ folgerte er stockend.  
„Er… – es ging mir wirklich… – nicht gut… Sherlock hatte mich einige Tage von aller Aufregung abzuschirmen versucht, damit ich mich erholen sollte…“ stammelte ich. „Er hat also …so einige Fälle abgelehnt…?“  
„Sicher auch einiges, was er schlicht langweilig fand…das Meiste, da ich bin sicher…“ Auch Mycroft starrte mich irritiert an – wohl fast so, wie ich ihn…  
„Nun…nach den jüngsten Ereignissen, habe ich begonnen, mir die Mails anzusehen, die Sherlock bekommt. Ich weiß, das geht eigentlich zu weit, aber…Sie sehen ja selbst…“, erklärte mir Mr Secret Service unbehaglich. „Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich Anonymous mit seinen allseits bekannten, altmodischen Verschlüsselungstechniken anfangs auch für einen harmlosen Fan gehalten habe…“ Die Skrupel kaufte ich ihm nicht ab, die Sorge allerdings schon – und die war auch berechtigt, spätestens seit dem Schuss mit dem Granatwerfer vom Dach der Park View Residence vor gut zwei Wochen am 4. März wusste sich Mycroft selbst im Visier dieses Wahnsinnigen…  
„Ohne die I-Mission wäre das alles nie so aus dem Ruder gelaufen…“, vermutete er.  
„Glauben Sie wirklich?“ entgegnete ich zweifelnd. Mycroft wusste nicht alles…angefangen bei dem falschen Chinesen und den untergeschobenen Glückskeksen bis hin zu der Pleite mit dem gefälschten Bernstein… Offensichtlich war ihm nicht klar, dass Sherlock auch mit der Boudicca-Geschichte Moriarty ins Handwerk gepfuscht hatte.  
Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Wie auch immer! Sherlock hat einen Termin bei einer  …Drogenberatungstelle am Dienstag…“  
„WAS?“ entfuhr es mir. „Mycroft! Machen Sie das nicht!“ rief ich. „Das macht ihn nur wütend! Sherlock wird es nicht zulassen, dass man seine Motive psychologisch hinterfragt! Und diese – Leute werden ihm natürlich nicht abkaufen, dass es gar keine psychische Seite an diesem – Problem gibt! Und Information wird absolut nichts bringen. Im Gegenteil!! Über die meisten Drogen wird er besser informiert sein als die Berater und die Neuen wird er dann womöglich erst recht ausprobieren wollen!!!“ herrschte ich ihn entsetzt an.  
„Zu spät“, gestand er kleinlaut.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“ stöhnte ich. Dass Mycroft kaltschnäuzig war, war eine Sache, aber dass er psychologisch so ein Trampel sein könnte, hätte ich nicht erwartet…!  
„Ich werde mitgehen...wenn er mich lässt…“, ließ ich Mycroft wissen. Dann versanken wir in ratloses Schweigen.  
  
Schließlich flog die Tür auf und Sherlock fegte herein. Ich hatte gestern einen vergleichsweise hellen grauen Anzug und ein aqua-farbenes Hemd gegriffen, dass gut zu seiner Augenfarbe passte, und ihm jetzt etwas frühlingshaft-freundliches verlieh.    
„John. Wir verschwinden hier,“ beschloss er. „Mycroft“, grüßte er knapp.  
„Moment noch. Sherlock…du wirst ein amtliches Schreiben erhalten. Wegen dieser Angelegenheit, in die du am Freitag verwickelt warst, wurde es dir zur Auflage gemacht, dich einer Drogenberatung zu unterziehen. Der Termin ist Dienstag. Die Geldstrafe habe ich bereits beglichen. Du WIRST da hingehen, sonst droht dir eine Haftstrafe.“  
Ich schnappte nach Luft, weil mir jetzt erst klar wurde, dass Mycroft seinen Bruder regelrecht denunziert hatte, nur um dann die drohenden  Konsequenzen in diese „gnädige“ Maßnahme umzuwandeln! Was Macht in einem Menschen hervorbringen konnte…!  
Sherlock, der zunächst seinen Bruder gar nicht angesehen hatte, war herumgewirbelt und hatte ihn mit wachsender Fassungslosigkeit angestarrt. Nach dem letzten Wort schoss er fuchsteufelswild auf seinen Bruder zu und ehe ich noch reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn, samt seinem Stuhl zu Boden gerissen. „JUDAS!!!“  
Entsetzt sprang ich auf und ging buchstäblich dazwischen, zwängte mich vor Sherlock, packte seine Handgelenke an genau der richtigen Stelle und drückte zu, bis sie trotz seiner angespannten Muskulatur knackten. „Aufhören! Sofort!“ zischte ich flüsternd. „Sherlock! Vergiss nicht, wo wir sind! Ich versteh’ dich, ja! Ich versteh jetzt das Gerede vom Erzfeind – aber bitte beherrsch’ dich jetzt! Du willst nicht bis Dienstag hier in einer Zelle hocken, oder?“    
Schwer atmend musterte er mich. Seine ungewohnte Zornesröte erschreckte mich. Er war sonst immer so blass, dass dieser Farbton geradezu alarmierend wirkte.  
Mycroft wand sich leichenblass unter seinem Bruder hervor und schleppte sich schlotternd auf ein Sofa in der Ecke, wo er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Sherlock musterte mich forschend. „Du…hast das nicht gewusst…“, stellte er fest.  
„Natürlich nicht!“ beteuerte ich sanft und lockerte meinen Griff. Er nickte…halb und halb beschwichtigt und ich beobachtete aufmerksam, wie sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder beinahe normalisierte. “Geht’s wieder? …okay… – Gib’ mir nur eine Minute – bitte! Auch wenn er – dein Erzfeind ist…“  
Ich musste wenigstens kurz nach Mycroft sehen. Er hatte sich Sherlocks Ausbruch zwar selbst zuzuschreiben, aber er wirkte gerade so geschockt, dass ich in Sherlocks Interesse sicher gehen musste, dass er sich bald wieder fangen würde.  
„Mycroft?“ redete ich ihn sanft und leise an. „Kommen Sie, legen Sie sich einen Moment hin…Alles okay. Ruhig durchatmen…Schon gut… wie können Sie ihn aber auch so wütend machen?“ fragte ich verständnislos und maß seinen Puls. Die Panik in Mycrofts Augen war abgeklungen und er sah mich gequält an. „Mann, wieso konnten Sie das nicht mit mir besprechen! Jetzt haben Sie mich gezwungen, mich zwischen die Fronten zu begeben! Herzlichen Dank auch!“ beschwerte ich mich Kopf schüttelnd.  
„Ich hab’ das gestern Nachmittag losgetreten, als ich vor Sorge nicht klar denken konnte“, gestand er kleinlaut.  
„Sie haben eine komische Art, Ihre Sorge zu zeigen. Normale Menschen setzen sich an die Krankenbetten ihrer Angehörigen und halten ihnen die Hand und verraten sie nicht!" kanzelte ich ihn ab und wandte mich dann meinem Mitbewohner zu. "Lass uns gehen, Sherlock…bevor ich ihm noch selber eine reinhaue...!“  
  
  
  
  
 **Kleine Eiszeit**

  
  
  
Scheinbar einträchtig begaben wir uns in den abgedunkelten Fond eines schwarzen Wagens. Zu den undurchsichtigen Scheiben kam diesmal noch Fahrstuhlmusik, wohl um Sherlock die Orientierung zusätzlich zu erschweren.  
Nach kurzer Fahrt wisperte ich ihm zu: „Ich würde wetten, du weißt haargenau, wo wir sind…“  
Meine Bewunderung führte zwar zu einem kleinen selbstgefälligen Zucken seines Mundwinkels, aber Mycrofts Aktion stand zwischen uns. Das spürte ich deutlich. Hatte Mycroft wirklich geglaubt, er könne mal eben in die Rolle der bösen Fee schlüpfen und dann anschließend als gute Fee den Fluch wieder abmildern? Was für eine Hybris…!  
  
Mir fiel die Drogenrazzia wieder ein... – das war dagegen natürlich harmlos...  
Ob sie diskret gesucht hatten? Oder würden wir die Wohnung völlig auf den Kopf gestellt vorfinden? Aber selbst, wenn sie sich Mühe gegeben hatten, Sherlock würde es merken...früher oder später...  
"Mycroft hat übrigens unsere Wohnung durchsuchen lassen", bemerkte ich vorsichtig und mit mitfühlender Missbilligung in der Stimme.  
Sherlock nickte stoisch.  
"Nun...du hättest es natürlich auch so sofort gemerkt, aber...ich wollte es dir schon sagen, damit du...dich vielleicht weniger darüber aufregst..."  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Im zweiten Stock müssen sie auch gewesen sein. Er hat mir vorhin die Pillendose zurückgegeben..."  
Nichts.  
  
„Ich hab’ ihm gesagt, dass da nichts fehlt und dass du darüber schon seit mehr als fünf Wochen Bescheid weißt…“  
Schweigen.  
Verdammt, Mycroft, du hast den Bogen wirklich überspannt!  
  
  
"Mrs Hudson hat übrigens die Aktion mit dem Hubschrauber mitbekommen...mach dich also auf eine entsprechende Begrüßung gefasst...Ich hab ihr nicht verraten, was passiert ist..."  
Bitte, Sherlock, rede mit mir!  
  
"Hm...wir waren fast 24h weg..., hey, vielleicht hast du ja einen interessanten Fall reinbekommen, das würde dich auf andere Gedanken bringen", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.  
Aber auch das half nicht.  
  
  
Mrs. Hudson kam uns aus Speedy's Café entgegen gelaufen, als wir gerade ausgestiegen waren. Erstaunlich schnell trotz ihres Alters und der Hüftprobleme.  
"Sherlock!" schrie sie und nahm ihn schluchzend in die Arme. "Ach, mein Lieber! Ich hab' mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Was ist denn nur passiert? John war gestern viel zu geschockt, um es mir erklären zu können...!"  
"Schon gut, Mrs. Hudson. Es war nichts. Falscher Alarm...", behauptete er träge.  
"Ach, nun verkaufen Sie mich aber mal nicht für dumm, junger Mann!" tadelte sie ihn ehrlich gekränkt und verpasste ihm eine kleine Kopfnuss. "John! Ich hab' ein paar Mal versucht, Sie anzurufen, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es um ihn steht, aber Sie waren nicht erreichbar!"  
"Tut mir Leid...tut mir wirklich Leid, daran hätte ich denken müssen...", stammelte ich. Das hätte ich wirklich. Aber was hätte ich ihr sagen können?  
"Schon gut, Sie waren ja selbst ganz krank vor Sorge. Sie hatten gewiss anderes im Kopf...Ach, ich bin so erleichtert, dass Sie wieder wohlauf sind...!" stöhnte sie und drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich. Anders als sonst verharrte Sherlock diesmal in einer teilnahmslosen Haltung. Mrs Hudson wandte sich wieder an mich: "War es ein – Mordanschlag? Während wir beide unten im Haus waren? Das ist ja entsetzlich!"  
"Ich...weiß eigentlich auch immer noch nicht, was es war...", sagte ich angespannt. Und irgendwie stimmte das auch, denn mir war immer noch nicht ganz klar, wozu er sich nun wirklich diese Überdosis verpasst hatte.  
"Aber diese Leute, die alles durchsucht haben...! Hat man Spuren gefunden? War es am Ende dieser schreckliche Kerl, der vor zwei Wochen bei Ihnen herumgeballert hat? – Aber nein, der sitzt ja, oder...? – Sherlock, wissen Sie denn nichts? Oh...! Leiden Sie unter Gedächtnisverlust, Sie Armer?"  
Besorgt streichelte sie seine Wange.  
"Aber vielleicht ist das im Moment noch besser so...", überlegte sie.  
  
Ich musste das hier jetzt irgendwie beenden! Nicht, dass er noch ausrastete und die gute Mrs Hudson vor den Kopf stieß...!  
"Mrs H., ich...würde ihn jetzt gerne nach oben bringen. Er braucht wirklich noch Ruhe...", sagte ich in dringlichem Mediziner-Tonfall, griff fürsorglich nach Sherlocks Arm und schob meine andere Hand in seinen Rücken. Dieser begriff das Manöver und leistete nur schwachen Widerstand, als ich ihn endlich ins Haus führte.  
"Ich verstehe schon...sagen Sie bescheid, wenn Sie etwas brauchen...ausnahmsweise...ich bin ja nicht Ihre Haushälterin..." rief sie uns nach.  
  
In der Wohnung angekommen, stellte ich fest, dass alles unberührt wirkte…auf mich zumindest…Ich war etwas erleichtert und mir wurde bewusst, dass es mir wirklich äußerst unangenehm gewesen wäre, in ein Heim zurück zu kehren, in dem das Unterste zuoberst gekehrt worden war...womöglich noch mit aufgerissenen Kissen und Polstern… Nur zu wissen, dass alles unter die Lupe genommen worden war, fand ich schon schlimm genug…  
Seufzend stellte ich die Tasche ab und fragte: „Tee, Sherlock?“  
Mit müden Bewegungen schlurfte er noch in Mantel und Schal zum Kamin und machte Feuer.  
Ich setzte Teewasser auf.  
Sherlock kauerte sich in seinen Sessel und starrte matt vor sich hin.  
„Sherlock, bist du okay?“ fragte ich. Anscheinend fror er. Der mehrfache Adrenalinflash der morgendlichen Wutanfälle war abgeklungen.  
Gerne hätte ich jetzt auch noch mal sein Zimmer und Bad durchsucht – und auch alles andere…aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht von neuem verärgern.  
Ich nahm schließlich die beiden Henkelbecher mit Tee und ging zu ihm. „Hier, das wird dich etwas aufwärmen…“, sagte ich versöhnlich.  
Sein Blick blieb frustriert, in seinem Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel, aber er nahm mir den angebotenen Becher Tee ab und ich gesellte mich zu ihm an den Kamin.  
Abwesend nippte er an seinem Tee. Konnte er sich nicht zusammenreißen oder wollte er bloß einfach nicht? Ich tippte auf Letzteres…es war ihm irgendwie egal.  
  
"Ich finde es ja auch total bescheuert, aber...wenn du keinen Ärger möchtest, wirst du da hingehen müssen...Dienstag...Ich meine, wenn du dich zusammenreißt und einfach mitspielst, hast du's schnell hinter dir…“  
Unsicher setzte ich hinzu: "...wenn du's willst, komme ich mit..."  
Schnauben.  
Okay, vielleicht war das ein Anfang. Wenigstens gestand er so ein, dass er mich gehört hatte... Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich war nicht scharf darauf, mitzukommen…  
  
"Das war wirklich eine...so unverschämte Frechheit von Mycroft...", setzte ich nach einer Weile wieder an. "...so – so – illoyal! ...mir fehlen echt die Worte...!"  
"John. Wenn dir wirklich die Worte fehlten, würdest du nicht reden. Und das wäre gerade ganz großartig!" beschwerte er sich zunächst monoton und zuletzt ziemlich bissig.  
Ich erlaubte mir noch ein leises Seufzen und gab es dann auf.  
  
Fast eine Stunde wartete ich auf eine Veränderung.  
„Wann hast du zuletzt etwas gegessen? So vor ...50 Stunden?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
Genervtes Stöhnen. Dann…:  
„Mein Stoffwechsel war zuletzt ohnehin herabgesetzt, da ist das sowieso nicht so schwerwiegend… und ich bin sicher, ich habe eine Infusion mit Glukose bekommen oder etwas in der Art, richtig, Doktor?“ stichelte er abweisend.  
„Das vermute ich auch, aber ich weiß es nicht…sie haben mich nicht zu dir gelassen…“, seufzte ich resigniert.  
„Wieso das?“ fragte er nun doch ein wenig erstaunt.  
„Lange Geschichte…ich wurde…verhört… Der Verdacht kam auf, ich könnte... mich mehr als nur fahrlässig verhalten haben...“  
Ich hatte mich nicht beklagen wollen, aber nun hoffte ich, er werde sich so aus der Reserve locken lassen. Doch da irrte ich mich.  
„Lässt du dich jetzt doch von Mycroft bezahlen?“ motzte er aufgebracht.  
„W-was? Nein!“ platzte ich heraus. Ich war echt fassungslos. "Natürlich nicht!" fügte ich entsetzt hinzu.  
„Dann bist du auch nicht mein Babysitter!“ Er spuckte das Wort aus. „Ergo hast du auch nicht deine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt!“ folgerte er giftig.  
  
„Trotzdem, du solltest wirklich etwas essen“, riet ich ihm schließlich. „Soll ich – “  
„Hör auf, mich zu bemuttern, John!“ brüllte er.  
Seufzend stand ich auf. „Ich schau mir mal die Bescherung mit deiner Kleiderstange an, mal sehen, was – “  
„Lasss!“ zischte er aggressiv. „Ich mach das später selbst. Du willst ja nur mein Schlafzimmer durchsuchen!“  
„Hab’ ich Grund dazu?“ konterte ich.  
Obwohl ich keine Antwort bekam, setzte ich mich wieder.  
  
Irgendwann sprang er auf und zog das Messer aus dem Kaminsims. Er sah die Briefe durch und schlug plötzlich mit der Faust auf das Holz.  
„Sie waren an deiner Post“, stellte ich mitfühlend fest. „Das ist dreist.“  
Nun begann er durch die Wohnung zu tigern, sah sich da und dort um.  
„Staub, John! Merk dir das! Man kann alles minutiös wieder dort platzieren, wo es war…nur Staub nicht. Spuren im Staub haben viel zu erzählen…“, belehrte er mich grimmig.  
  
Schließlich nahm er die Geige und begann verärgert darauf herum zu schrammeln. Nach einer Weile schlug mich das in die Flucht…  
Oben duschte ich mich, zog mir frische Sachen an und hielt ein paar Gedanken an meinem Laptop fest. Ich wollte Sherlocks Verhalten nicht vergessen, sein irres Kichern am Mittag, sein freundliches Genuschel am Abend Sein Bedauern, auf mich los gegangen zu sein …und auch nicht mein Entsetzen, meine Angst. meine Erleichterung ...und ebenso wenig Mycrofts ungeheuerliche Aktion, die nun einen Keil zwischen uns getrieben hatte…  
Ich musste wachsamer werden, denn es gab wohl einen neuen Feind im Inneren…oder besser gesagt, ich hatte jetzt erst erfahren, dass er es ihn gab…wie Schläfer, die darauf warten, aktiviert zu werden. Noch eine weitere Aufgabe für mich…und ich stellte fest, dass ich sie als sehr belastend empfand, noch belastender als seine sonstige Risikobereitschaft, denn sie zwang mich dazu, ihm zu misstrauen…und das wollte ich nicht. Und – nach wie vor ging es mir so sehr gegen den Strich! – es passte einfach nicht zu ihm! Es vertrug sich doch überhaupt nicht mit seiner Cleverness! Ich hatte ja längst davon erfahren gehabt, …aber es unbewusst verharmlost…es passte nicht zu meinem Bild von diesem Genie! Wäre er Künstler gewesen – klar – aber ein Wissenschaftler, ein analytisches Superhirn – und Drogen? Das wollte mir immer noch nicht in den Kopf. Und noch vor weniger als fünf Jahren? Harte Drogen? Da konnte er ja doch eigentlich erst mit weit über zwanzig angefangen haben, sonst hätte er kaum so alt werden können…! Also auch keine Jugendsünde…dabei ging es ja auch meist um Gruppendruck und darum, cool zu wirken...unvorstellbar, dass Sherlock irgendetwas tat, um "dazuzugehören"! Oh, Gott, ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass er vielleicht mehrfach rückfällig geworden sein könnte... Nur so als Jugendsünde, das hätte ich nicht so entsetzlich gefunden...obwohl…für Sherlock war die Sturm-und-Drang-Phase noch lange nicht vorbei…  
Gewohnheitsmäßig checkte ich meine Mails…Harry hatte ein paar Youtube-Links geschickt, um mich aufzuheitern, wie sie schrieb…  
Aber ich bezweifelte, dass das jetzt helfen würde…  
Außerdem hatte ich die Carbon Copy einer Mail, die Sherlock von  
Gurdwara.norwoodhall@sgsss.org.uk empfangen hatte…  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Holmes,  
  
wir erbitten nochmals ergebenst Ihre diskreten Dienste für die Wiederbeschaffung eines Juwels von großer Bedeutung für unsere Gemeinschaft. Erfolgshonorar 35.000 £.  
Genauere Informationen folgen.  
  
Daljit Singh Sandhu  
  
  
Fünfunddreißigtausend…  
  
Aber ein Juwel? Und die Art, wie das formuliert war…? Irgendwas daran war merkwürdig... Nochmals? Man hatte mir also die Kopie geschickt, damit ich ihm zuredete, den Auftrag anzunehmen?  
  
Ich überlegte, den Absender zu recherchieren…  
  
Das gräuliche Gefiedel ein Stockwerk tiefer nahm unterdessen kein Ende und zerrte nun schon seit bald zwei Stunden an meinen Nerven.  
Was sollte ich mir die Mühe machen. Er hatte diese Nachricht ja ohnehin längst doppelt in seinem Postfach…!  
  
Also ging ich hinunter, holte seinen Laptop und sagte: "Na komm, nun sieh endlich nach, ob du Angebote hast..."  
Natürlich kam er meiner Aufforderung nicht sofort nach. Erst nach einer weiteren, nervenaufreibenden halben Stunde, legte er das gefolterte Instrument endlich beiseite, setzte sich aufs Sofa und vertiefte sich in seinen Laptop. Verstohlen beobachtete ich ihn und gab vor, Zeitung zu lesen...über die teilnahmslos-mürrische Maske zuckte ein ums andere Mal ein Anflug von Skepsis oder Verachtung, wie ich das Zusammenziehen seiner Brauen und das schwache Kräuseln seiner Oberlippe deutete, aber erhoffte Reaktionen wie Freudensprünge oder der Ausruf "Es ist Weihnachten!" blieben aus.  
  
"Was Interessantes dabei...?" fragte ich, um einen beiläufigen Tonfall bemüht.  
"Du meinst, Fünfunddreißigtausend sollten Motivation genug sein?" fragte er spöttisch.  
"Nun… Diese Summe würde dir die Freiheit geben, über Monate hinweg nur die aller spannendsten Fälle anzunehmen, auch wenn du dafür nicht bezahlt wirst, sondern sogar noch Geld in die Ermittlungen stecken musst", gab ich zu bedenken.  
Sherlock streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und brummte nur.  
  
Zum Tee holte ich rasch etwas Gebäck bei Speedy’s, aber Sherlock rührte nichts davon an.  
Gegen Abend versuchte ich mich als Hobbykoch. Mit dem Ergebnis war ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden, aber Sherlock ignorierte es. Auf die Bemerkung hin, dass er ja keinen Fall habe, also durchaus etwas essen könne, erntete ich nur ein leises Knurren.  
Um 23 Uhr wärmte ich den Rest noch mal auf und vertilgte noch eine kleine Portion, aber eigentlich nur, weil ich hoffte dass er doch noch etwas essen werde…  
Gegen halb Zwölf schnaubte er schließlich genervt und ohne mich anzusehen: „John. Nun geh schon schlafen. Ich nehm’ nichts. Versprochen…“  
  
Ich war wirklich müde und irgendwie konnte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er gleich wieder so etwas machen würde. Trotzdem musste ich mich jetzt fragen, ob ich da nicht immer noch viel zu naiv war…  
„Ich verlass mich drauf, Sherlock“, warnte ich ihn. „Gute Nacht. Ich hoffe, deine Laune bessert sich bald…“  
  
Langsam ging ich nach oben.  
…hätte ich besser sagen sollen: ’Ich verlass mich AUF DICH? …oder: Ich vertraue dir, Sherlock’…? Hätte das etwas geändert? Hätte ihm diese persönlichere Formulierung überhaupt etwas bedeutet?  
Ich konnte ihm nicht trauen. Er log mich immer wieder an, verschwieg mir, wenn er sich wieder einmal in Gefahr begab. Anfangs hatte ich gehofft, das werde sich legen, weil er erst noch lernen musste, im Team zu arbeiten, manchmal hatte es sogar so ausgesehen, als würde sich das ändern…als würde ER sich ändern…oder konnte er das nicht? Ich konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Ich durfte es nicht! Diese Erkenntnis zog mich wirklich runter. Deprimiert streifte ich nur die Schuhe ab und kroch in mein Bett. Ich fühlte mich einsam und gleichzeitig wie ein Verräter – oder zumindest, als hätte ich ihn fallen lassen durch meine Zweifel... Ich wusste, dass Skepsis nur logisch und vernünftig war, aber ich war enttäuscht von ihm – und von mir irgendwie auch…  
  
In dieser Nacht fand ich lange keine Ruhe…Es kam so weit, dass ich mir wünschte, er würde wieder damit anfangen, sein Instrument zu quälen, dann hätte ich zumindest gewusst, dass er kein Gift nahm und keine gefährlichen Experimente durchführte…ja, dass er nicht einmal rauchen konnte…  
  
Gegen Zwei beschloss ich, mir unten einen Tee zu machen…  
Als ich in die Küche kam, fiel mir sofort der schwache Lichtschein aus dem Wohnzimmer auf. Im nächsten Augenblick, fragte ich mich irritiert, wieso mich das nun eigentlich erschreckte. Im Grunde war es doch bisher eigentlich die Ausnahme gewesen, dass Sherlock die Nächte in seinem Zimmer verbrachte. Aber dann verstand ich es: Ich befürchtete, er werde mich gleich beschimpfen, dass ich hinter ihm herspioniere…!  
Natürlich ergriff ich nicht die Flucht, ich setzte trotzdem Teewasser auf, ging zur Schiebetür, schaute nach dem Lichtschein und sah Sherlock mit dem Laptop auf dem Sofa herumlümmeln. Er sah immernoch frustriert aus.  
Ich versuchte, einfach auszublenden, dass es Sherlock war, dass seine Stimmung im Keller war, dass seinerseits gleich zwei Eskapaden zwischen uns standen, aber noch mehr Mycrofts oberdämliche Erziehungsmaßnahme unser Verhältnis vergiftet hatte…  
Also fragte ich bloß: „Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“  
„Was bringt dich auf den abwegigen Gedanken, dass ich das möchte?“, brummte er.  
„Um dich nicht zu langweilen, zum Beispiel“, gab ich Schulter zuckend zurück. „Ich meine, auf den Schlaf warten, kann natürlich enervierend langweilig sein, klar, aber wenn du erst mal schläfst, kriegst du’s ja entweder nicht mit, oder du träumst– und Träume sind eigentlich eins nie: Langweilig, oder? Es sind entweder Albträume, oder sie sind total schräg, oder peinlich, oder auch mal…angenehm –Klarträume können anstrengend sein…ich versuch dann oft aufzuwachen und träume bloß, dass ich wach bin… und dann merke ich, dass da immer noch Blödsinn passiert…“ Ich versuchte, das locker, mit einem leichten Lachen herüber zu bringen und war soweit ganz zufrieden mit meiner Darbietung.  
„Was willst du, ….Sigmund…!?“ brummte er.  
Ich lachte leise. „Nichts dergleichen, bin ja kein Psychiater…und manchmal ist eine Zigarre einfach eine Zigarre, nicht? – Magst du auch einen Tee?“  
Ich nahm das Schweigen als Zustimmung…den Tee vor etwa zwölf Stunden hatte er ja schließlich auch angenommen…  
„Ich meine…Psychologie ist zwar interessant, aber in der Praxis funktioniert sie meistens nicht…und selbst wenn, Analyse ist noch lange keine Therapie – naja…und was mich angeht, da warst du es, der mich erfolgreich therapiert hat…“  
Das kam auf einmal einfach so raus…ohne Berechnung…  
„Ich glaube, …’Danke’ gesagt hab ich dafür noch nicht wirklich…?“ stellte ich dann fest.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht deinerseits mit einem Therapieerfolg zu revanchieren“, kam die distanzierte Retourkutsche.  
„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!“ reagierte ich. "Du hast wohl damals auch keine guten Erfahrungen mit Therapiesitzungen gemacht...in der Klinik, in die dich Mycroft verfrachtet hat, meine ich."  
„So. Hat er dich aufgeklärt…“, motzte Sherlock.  
„Hätte er sicher gerne…hat mich gestern zum Abendessen eingeladen. Aber…ich ...wollte bei dir bleiben.  
Verdammt, über Erfahrungen mit Psychotherapie zu reden, wäre selbst unter normal sozialisierten Menschen ein heikles Thema, sogar wenn sie befreundet waren...!  
"Dein Teewasser wird kalt", versetzte Sherlock. Der Klang seiner Stimme hätte es sogar augenblicklich schockfrosten können…  
  
Seufzend kehrte ich in die Küche zurück, goss den Tee auf und überlegte, wie ich die Konversation fortsetzen könnte. Ich wollte nicht zu sehr bohren. Immerhin verweigerte er die Kommunikation nicht vollständig, das hatten wir ja auch schon mal gehabt – damals hatte ich ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass die Falle, die er und Morrys Moriarty gestellt hatten, wirklich gefährlich für Mycroft war...  
Schließlich ging ich mit dem Tee ins Wohnzimmer, stellte einen Becher vor Sherlock ab und setzte mich mit dem anderen in den alten Sessel am Kopfende.  
  
Sherlock bediente von Zeit zu Zeit den Touch-Pad seines Laptops und wurde von Mal zu Mal ärgerlicher und ungeduldiger.  
"Was machst du denn da eigentlich?" fragte ich endlich.  
"Schach", bekam ich zur Antwort.  
"Achwas, mit wem denn?" fragte ich überrascht.  
"Na, das war doch deine Idee!" schimpfte er vorwurfsvoll. "...mit irgendeinem Deppen in den USA, der die Arroganz besitzt, sich Capablanca69 zu nennen, dabei – Arrgh…!" knurrte er. "Ist der hohl...!" Offenbar war die Partie zu Ende. "Es macht keinen Spaß, gegen Spatzenhirne zu gewinnen", maulte Sherlock.  
  
Es hätte komisch wirken können, aber ich fühlte mich einfach nur hilflos und down …trank langsam meinen Tee aus und sah mit an, wie er seinen kalt werden ließ und weiter spielte, ohne sich dabei im Mindesten zu unterhalten oder gar Bestätigung zu finden…  
  
Unverrichteter Dinge trat ich den Rückzug an…  
  
„Jetzt sehn Sie sich an, Sie sind alle so hohl! Ist es schön, nicht ich zu sein? Was für ein beschauliches Leben!“  
Vom Sessel vor dem Kamin aus, neben dem pinkfarbenen Koffer hatte ich zu Sherlock halb verärgert, halb peinlich berührt aufgesehen…  
  
Ist es schön, nicht ich zu sein?  
  
  
Wieviel Wahrheit steckte wohl wirklich in diesem Sarkasmus? Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass das auch Greg irgendwie begriffen hatte, wie hatte er das noch gesagt, damals wo wir uns in seiner alten Stammkneipe über den Weg gelaufen waren?  
„Ach, John, was wissen wir denn schon von diesen zwei Superhirnen – dass sie beiden maßlos verkopft sind und kaum jemanden kennen, mit dem sie sich richtig austauschen können…? Das muss doch einfach verdammt einsam sein da oben an der Spitze der geistigen Evolution, oder?“  
  
  
Er hatte wohl recht…  
  
„Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit.“  
  
Und ich war dann also doch nicht der Richtige, um daran etwas zu ändern…  
  
  
...der Richtige...?!  
...Scheiße, was war das denn wieder für eine Formulierung...?  
  
  
  
  
 **Eisiger Frühlingsanfang, weiterhin wechselhaft, spätere Auflockerung nicht ausgeschlossen…**  
  
  
  
  
Ich schälte mich nun doch noch aus meinen Klamotten und stellte mich unter die Dusche, checkte nochmals meine Mails, um eine weitere Carbon Copy dieses ominösen indisch klingenden Absenders vorzufinden, wo das bewusste Juwel nun etwas konkreter als „Jaria-Diamant“ tituliert wurde und ich warf halbherzig einen Blick auf Harrys youtube-Links…  
  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcPv3E6XrDE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETpXoIJz6Js  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt sogar wirklich witzig gefunden…es war geradezu unfair, sie gegen eine solche Stimmung antreten zu lassen…  
Trotzdem sah ich mir beide mehrfach an, wie um mich krampfhaft zu bemühen, ihnen eine Chance zu geben...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es längst hell…furchtbar hell…  
  
Meine Decke lag irgendwo am Fußende des Bettes zusammengestrampelt, das Kopfkissen war unauffindbar…über Bord gegangen...,  
offenkundig…  
  
Ich hatte in der vergangenen Nacht lange keinen Schlaf gefunden. Jetzt konnte ich mich zwar an keinen konkreten Albtraum erinnern, aber ich fühlte mich so matt und übernächtigt, dass klar war, dass ich mich wohl die meiste Zeit nur unruhig hin und her gewälzt haben konnte…    
  
Frustriert zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf, als könne mir das die Nacht zurückholen, mich gegen das abpolstern, was mich heute erwartete…  
  
Werd’ jetzt bloß nicht kindisch, Watson! herrschte ich mich innerlich an, denn mir fiel Sherlock ein, der sich gestern Vormittag ganz ähnlich verkrochen hatte…  
  
Sherlock…  
  
Ach verdammt, diese letzten 72 Stunden…! So, eine Scheiße…!  
  
Aber es half ja nichts… Heute musste der Brief ankommen. Per Boten, wahrscheinlich, für den Postweg war das alles ja zu kurzfristig…ich musste sicherstellen, dass er nicht versuchte, ihn zu unterschlagen, oder? Hoffentlich war es nicht schon zu spät…  
  
Widerwillig schleppte ich mich aus meinem warmen Bett unter die Dusche…  
Wäsche wäre auch mal wieder fällig, aber das war schon wieder völlig unpassend, also lief es wohl wieder auf eine Handwaschaktion im Waschbecken hinaus… Sherlock gab seine Sachen sicher in irgendeine kostspielige Reinigung…  
...nein, ihn am Münzwaschautomaten…?  
Ganz bestimmt nicht…!  
  
Geduscht, rasiert, mit geputzten Zähnen und in frischen Klamotten, fühlte ich mich immer noch hundemüde und hätte fast im Stehen einschlafen können…also schlurfte ich nach unten und kochte Kaffee.  
  
Ich holte gerade die Kanne von der Heizplatte der Maschine, als ein Kaffeebecher in meinem noch leicht verschwommenen Blickfeld aufkreuzte.  
„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Sherlock“, sagte ich trocken, schenkte ihm aber trotzdem ein. Er trottete wortlos weiter zur Zuckerdose und von dort zurück ins Wohnzimmer…  
„Von Osten nähert sich uns eine Kaltfront von Sturmtief „Sherlock“. Es erreicht uns zwar nur ein Tiefausläufer aber auch der genügt, um uns einen eisigen Frühlingsanfang zu bescheren…“, frozzelte ich gähnend, machte mir selbst einen eigenen Kaffee zurecht, stellte diesen, zusammen mit Kanne und Zucker auf ein Tablett und folgte ihm an den Kamin.  
„John.“ Nur ein verschlafenes Brummen. „Gut, dass du aus dem Bett gefunden hast. Du musst etwas besorgen.“  
„Was, Milch, schon wieder?“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Nein, wobei….ich weiß nicht…sieh einfach nach… Ich will, dass du meine Karte nimmst, wo du meinen PIN-Code findest, weißt du ja jetzt, für den Fall, dass du ihn dir nicht gemerkt hast. Dann fährst du zu Cex am Rathbone Place und kaufst die beste Schach-Software, die vorrätig ist. Ich bin es Leid, gegen diese Erbsenhirne zu gewinnen…“  
„Wieso bestellst du nicht bei Amazon oder so?“  
„Na, dann habe ich sie doch frühestens Morgen. Es sollte doch in deinem Interesse sein, wenn ich mir einen ungefährlichen Zeitvertreib suche.“  
„Warum kommst du nicht mit, ich verstehe nichts davon.“  
„Frag dort nach Chip.“  
„Computerchip...?“  
„Er heißt wirklich so: Charles Philipp. Aber natürlich kommt auch die Kurzform nicht von ungefähr…“  
„Trotzdem: Warum kommst du nicht mit?“  
„Aha, schon wieder! Deine Sprache verrät dich. Du willst mich nicht alleine lassen, gib’s zu! Normal wäre es gewesen, zu fragen: Wieso gehst du nicht selbst?“  
„Sherlock! Ich habe nichts dagegen, dich zu begleiten, aber ich bin für den Auftrag einfach der Falsche!“  
„Begleiten! Pah! Oder vielleicht möchtest du mich ja inzwischen bei Mrs Hudson abgeben, damit jemand da ist, um den Schnuller aufzuheben, nach dem der kleine Sherlock so SÜCHTIG ist!“ fauchte er.  
„Das hast jetzt DU gesagt!“ konterte ich. „Das wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen! – “  
„Im Übrigen: Ich muss hier bleiben, um den Empfang meiner – Vorladung, oder wie man das nennen soll, zu quittieren, hab ich recht? Natürlich habe ich recht! Und: Nein, ich habe nicht vor, dieses Schreiben zu unterschlagen…  – welche Chance hätte ich schon, damit durchzukommen?“  
  
Seufzend raffte ich mich auf, holte mir seine Karte, warf noch einen Blick auf die kleine Addition in „Das egoistische Gen“ und sah zu, dass ich Land gewann.  
  
Der Rathbone Place ist gut eineinhalb Meilen entfernt. Ich hätte die Tube zum Tottenham Court nehmen können, aber ich zog einen kleinen Fußmarsch vor. Ich konnte mir nicht recht vorstellen, dass das wirklich riskant sein sollte, zumal ich fest damit rechnete, dass Mrs Hudson sich unterdessen nach Sherlocks Befinden erkundigen würde. Das Zeitfenster war einfach zu knapp, auch wenn ich beide Stecken zu Fuß zurücklegte, was er nicht wissen konnte und auch die Beratung noch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nahm…  
Trotz dieser Überlegungen verschwendete ich darüber hinaus kaum Zeit. Mir war wichtig, dass das Schachprogramm eine Vielzahl von fein abgestuften Schwierigkeitsgraden zu bieten hatte, denn so sehr Sherlock sich auch über die Spatzenhirne ärgern konnte, ein Programm gegen das er nicht gewinnen konnte, hätte ihn sicher ebenso fertig gemacht, wie weiland Garri Kasparow sein Scheitern an Schachcomputer Deep Blue…  
Allerdings besorgte ich noch schnell Milch, Gebäck zum Tee und Brot und Aufschnitt zum Abendessen und – Dosenbier…nach letzter Nacht wollte ich der Schlaflosigkeit nicht so bald wieder völlig machtlos gegenübertreten, auch wenn das kein gutes Beispiel im Zusammenleben mit einem Junkie sein mochte…bei diesem Schlafmittel, wusste ich wenigstens, wie es wirkt, wann es sich wieder abgebaut hatte und dass ich davon keine Hallus bekam…  
  
Im Sturmschritt erreichte ich unsere Wohnung und fand meinen Mitbewohner immer noch träge vor dem Kamin herumlungern. Aber der erste Eindruck täuschte: Zwischen seinen Handflächen lag ein Brief, wie der Belag eines Sandwichs eingeklemmt.  
  
„…willst du…nicht nachsehen…?“ fragte ich.  
„Später.“ Er stand auf, spießte den Brief auf das Kaminsims und streckte dann die Hand in meine Richtung. Das neue Spielzeug war jetzt natürlich alles, was ihn interessierte…  
„Wir werden erst zu Mittag essen und in diesen Brief sehen“, sagte ich entschieden.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ widersprach Sherlock mit großen Augen. Zu unerwartet war mein Widerstand für ihn. „Mein voller Ernst! – Und die Installation wird sowieso eine Weile dauern…“  
„Also schön…Mrs Hudson hat ohnehin Gulasch raufgebracht.“  
„Was dir ganz recht ist, weil es dann um so schneller geht…“, stellte ich fest. Na, gut…  
Seufzend gab ich ihm die Tüte von Cex und dachte: Verdammt, wir müssten reden...! Stattdessen lasse ich zu, dass er sich bis zu dem Termin einfach zerstreut…hoffentlich bessert es wenigstens seine Laune…  
„Chip lässt dich grüßen…“, bemerkte ich ratlos. Ich ging in die Küche und warf einen Blick in den fremden Topf auf unserem Herd und stellte die dazugehörige Platte an. Noch war das Gulasch ein fast völlig kompakter Quader aus den Tiefen von Mrs Hudsons Gefriertruhe…  
„Hat sie noch mal wegen Samstag nachfragt, was da eigentlich passiert ist?“  
„Nein…“  
„Nicht? – Oh, Sherlock! Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast nur apathisch dagesessen und sie ignoriert…!“  
„Ich war in meinem Gedächtnispalast…“  
„Grandiose Ausrede. Jetzt denkt sie, du bist…traumatisiert von dieser Geschichte. Sherlock! Du machst ihr Angst!“  
Keine Reaktion. Der Gulaschziegel begann allmählich zu schmelzen…  
„Also, Sherlock? Was sagen wir ihr, wenn sie wieder von der Rettungsaktion am Samstag anfängt?“  
„Wieso fragst du mich das? Es ist ja schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass sie etwas mitbekommen hat“, knurrte er zurück. „Hättest du auf mich gehört, statt in Panik zu geraten und gleich nach Mycroft zu schreien…!“  
„Ach, du bist ja nicht ganz dicht!“ schimpfte ich. „Wenn ich hätte sicher sein können, dass es nichts Illegales ist, hätte ich eine Ambulanz gerufen und wenn ich gewusst hätte, was und wie viel es ist, hätte ich dich womöglich wirklich zuhause überwacht und behandelt – aber so – !?“  
„Wäre das denn tatsächlich ein praktikabler Kompromiss für dich?“ fragte er interessiert und irgendwie ‚zurückhaltend überrascht’.  
„Was?“ fragte ich misstrauisch.  
„Dass du es überwachst, falls ich mal wieder so einen Versuch mache – “  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen.  
„Also…dann war es das wirklich…? Ein Versuch…? Und…was genau sollte der zeigen?“  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob die Art der Hallus mit der Stimmung in Zusammenhang steht, in der das Mittel eingenommen wird. So wie sich bei übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum meist einfach die Stimmung intensiviert, in der sich die Leute betrinken… Aber dem war nicht so…“  
„Moment! Du…du warst – …zornig und enttäuscht, fühltest dich ungerecht behandelt und verkannt – und da wolltest du dich auch noch reinsteigern und die Kontrolle verlieren?!“ fragte ich völlig entsetzt. „Scheiße! Sherlock! Was denkst du, hättest du wohl angerichtet, wenn diese Hypothese zugetroffen hätte!“  
Er starrte mich an. Ganz ohne Wut…eher so ein bisschen…verloren… „Das…war am Abend zuvor. Das…war doch schon vorbei. Ich war nicht mehr aggressiv. Zumindest dachte ich das…“  
  
…sondern…?! Ich wagte gar nicht zu fragen, was wohl übrig geblieben war, nachdem dieser Zorn verraucht war…  
  
„Herrgott, Sherlock…! Also…ich wäre wohl körperlich einfach nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, irgendetwas anzustellen, ich weiß es nicht – aber ich bin jedenfalls regelrecht durch die Hölle gegangen wegen dieses …Teufelszeugs…!“  
Ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels. „Ich weiß…; soviel haben wir mitbekommen…“, sagte er monoton. Es klang fast traurig, betroffen …und zuerst wunderte ich mich über das „wir“, obwohl mir natürlich völlig klar war, dass er Mike meinte, es erstaunte mich nur, dass er ihm erwähnenswert schien, aber dann begann ich zu verstehen, dass möglicherweise Mikes hilfloses Mitleid, seine verzweifelten Schuldgefühle, Sherlock dabei „geholfen“ hatten zu begreifen, was in mir vorgegangen war…  
  
Noch fassungslos sah ich ihn an: „…Sherlock…!“ Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte…  
„John!“ begann er beschwichtigend und leicht genervt. „Es ist nichts bekannt über irgendwelche… – spektakulären Taten, die im Zolpi-Rausch begangen wurden. Mach’ doch kein Drama daraus! Ich hab’ einfach die Gelegenheit ergriffen, das war alles. Es wäre vielleicht etwas enttäuschend gewesen, wenn ich mich einfach bloß für 10, 12 Stunden ausgeknockt hätte, aber wenigstens hättest du mir dann ein paar Tage kein Schlafdefizit vorhalten können…Hast du mich nicht selbst am Samstagmorgen in Ruhe gelassen, weil du dachtest, ich müsse nun doch müde sein? Und okay, das war ich auch. Der Freitag …dieser ganze …Ärger, das war…zermürbend…“ Er seufzte. „Für dich…“, begann er stockend. „…für dich war es eher eine… Variation zu der falschen Verhaftung einerseits und der Simulation eines HWS andererseits…ich…verstehe das jetzt, glaube ich…“  
„Sherlock, ich bin dir nicht böse!“ rutschte es mir heraus. Warum zur Hölle, sagte ich so etwas! Natürlich war ich ihm „böse“…! Jedenfalls im umgangssprachlichen Sinne dieser Redewendung… Er hatte mich an zwei aufeinander folgenden Tagen fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben! Und auch wenn er nun so etwas einsichtiges sagte, bezweifelte ich, dass sich etwas ändern würde…!  
„…es…es ist nur – “ Hilflos brach ich ab, setzte neu an. „Weißt du, ich verstehe es doch vollkommen, dass die eigene Sicherheit – …oft zweitrangig ist, dafür gibt es mitunter sehr gute Gründe… – aber deine Risikobereitschaft geht weit darüber hinaus! Jedenfalls manchmal…Dann…dann bist du wie manche Pokerspieler, die wenn sie on-tilt sind – also total schlechter Laune – einfach nur noch um jeden Preis wissen wollen, ob sie die Hand des anderen richtig eingeschätzt haben und die alles riskieren, nur um zu „sehen“, obwohl sie sogar vermuten, dass sie dann alles verlieren. Aber wenn…der Einsatz dein Leben ist…so wie damals bei Jefferson Hope, dann ist er einfach viel zu hoch! Ich verstehe übrigens bis heute nicht, warum er von Schach gesprochen hat. Schach hat wenig mit Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Bluffs zu tun…es war mehr ein Poker Heads-up, eine 50-50-Chance, ein Coinflip… In einem Spiel ist es dann durchaus angebracht All-in zu gehen…aber nicht, wenn der Einsatz ein Leben ist…vor allem, wenn die Gegenseite gar nichts zu verlieren hat. Der Vergleich hinkt natürlich, weil die Einsätze beim Poker entweder gleich hoch sind, oder der, der mit dem geringeren Einsatz all-in ist, eben auch nur entsprechend weniger gewinnen kann…aber im Leben ist das anders…“  
Frustriert brach ich ab. Konnte ich ihm begreiflich machen, worauf ich hinaus wollte? So, dass ich ihn nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen musste, sondern er den letzten Schritt selbstständig tat?  
  
„Also, komm schon, sieh nach, wann dieser blöde Termin morgen ist…“  
„Sieh du nach. Du wirst mich doch zumindest dort abliefern wollen…“  
„Okay…“  
Es war mir unangenehm, aber meine Aufregung war wirklich unangemessen, ich öffnete den Umschlag dem Kamin zugewandt, damit er nicht sehen sollte, dass meine Hände leicht zitterten – falls er denn die Augen von der Installation des Schachprogramms wenden konnte…  
„10:30“, stellte ich etwas erleichtert fest. Da konnte man auch nach einer eher miesen Nacht einigermaßen fit sein. Immerhin.  
„Übrigens wird die Begleitung von Angehörigen ausdrücklich begrüßt“, setzte ich hinzu.  
„Tatsächlich?“ Es war pure, echte Überraschung, die ihn das fragen ließ. „Ist das…eine neue…Methode?“ fragte er stockend.  
Augenblicklich begriff ich, was das bedeutete: Mycroft war nie mitgekommen! Es war niemals auch nur irgendwer mitgekommen! …und deshalb hatte er auch gestern gar nicht auf mein Angebot reagiert…!  
Statt ihm das einfach durch die komplette Länge des Wohnzimmers zuzurufen, kam ich an den Couchtisch. Tatsächlich hatte er seine Augen vom Display seines Laptops gelöst und sah mich an. Ein Blick von ungebrochener, kindlicher Traurigkeit, der mich im Innersten traf.  
Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft und setzte mich auf den Couchtisch, direkt neben den Laptop…mein linkes Knie vielleicht einen Inch von seinem entfernt. „Nun, das sind verschiedene Einheiten hintereinander…natürlich wird man dir…und auch…in dem Fall mir – auch mindestens eine Einzelsitzung anbieten…schließlich sollte ich wissen, wie ich mich am besten verhalten sollte, womit ich dich unterstütze…    
– du …warst immer allein…“, sprach ich es schließlich doch aus…und musste heftig schlucken.  
Ein fahriges Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, dann formierte er wieder sein Pokerface und behauptete: „Ich bin sicher, es war Mycroft einfach nur zu klar, dass ich ihn gar nicht hätte dabei haben wollen. Die Installation ist abgeschlossen. Lass uns essen, damit ich anschließend noch ein paar Partien spielen kann. Du wirst dann ja doch keine Ruhe geben und mich für diesen Termin noch briefen wollen, richtig?“  
Sachlich, locker, beinahe unternehmungslustig wirkte er jetzt, ganz ausgeglichen und gelassen…die Ruhe selbst. Eben noch schien er ein offenes Buch – und noch dazu ein ziemlich trauriges…und nun war er wieder der Übermensch, der Vulkanier, der Android. Würde ich damit jemals klar kommen?  
Ratlos flüchtete ich in die Küche und servierte den Lunch.  
  
Er aß, als sei es das Allerselbstverständliche von der Welt eine kleine Portion Gulasch und wartete noch, bis ich fertig war. Er registrierte natürlich, dass ich langsamer aß als gewöhnlich, dass die Portion kleiner gewesen war und ich mir auch keinen Nachschlag nahm…  
Ihm musste völlig klar sein, wie sehr mich die ganze Angelegenheit belastete, aber ob er wirklich im Einzelnen verstand, weshalb…?  
„Du hast kaum schlafen können, letzte Nacht. Leg’ dich noch ein paar Stunden hin und ich vertreibe mir die Zeit mit ein paar Partien…“ Sein souveränes, leichtes Lächeln war einfach entwaffnend. Ich hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, spülte noch ab und stellte den Rest Gulasch in den Kühlschrank und zog mich gehorsam zurück…  
  
  
Ja, natürlich hatte ich vor, ihn zu briefen, wie er es nannte. Damit er sich bemühte, einigermaßen umgänglich zu sein, die Therapeuten nicht vor den Kopf stieß, damit ihn die intimen Fragen nicht überrumpelten…  
  
Wieder blieb ich in Gedanken an meiner Formulierung vom Vorabend hängen: ‚Ich verlass mich drauf…’  
Ich wusste, dass Skepsis nur logisch und vernünftig war, aber es machte mich tieftraurig, dass da zwischen uns immer noch ein unüberbrückbarer Abgrund zu klaffen schien. Nur zu gerne hätte ich stattdessen gesagt: „Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Ich vertraue dir!“ Ich hatte ihm schon mein Leben anvertraut, schon mehrfach erfahren, dass ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, dass er mich nicht im Stich ließ. Auch dann nicht, wenn er dafür sein eigenes Leben riskieren musste.  
Aber was bedeutete ihm sein eigenes Leben überhaupt? Bedeutete für ihn ‚unter Einsatz seines Lebens’ denn überhaupt das, was es für andere bedeutete? Oder fühlte es sich für ihn nur wie ein „All-In“ an, das nur das Ende des aktuellen Spiels bedeutete – weil ihm weiter zu leben gar nicht so wichtig war? Und…wie reflektiert war er bei dieser Einstellung…?  
  
Trotz aller schier unüberbrückbaren Unterschiede zwischen uns, war mir das ja auch nicht fremd… Zeitweise war für mich der Gedanke, weiter leben zu müssen, sogar ziemlich erschreckend gewesen… und auch ich selbst war ja eher verschlossen und entsprechend widerstrebte es mir, ihm indiskrete Fragen zu stellen – auch, wenn ich das aus ehrlichem Interesse auch schon getan hatte…das war dann wie ein Gang über dünnes Eis – oder zwischen Fettnäpfchen hindurch…und oft genug mitten hinein...  
  
Manchmal schien uns die fast perfekte Freundschaft zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Seelen zu verbinden, die sich überhaupt nur denken ließ – und vielleicht hatte er mir mehr von sich Preis gegeben, als irgendjemandem sonst jemals, trotzdem wusste ich nicht wirklich, was in ihm vorging, misstraute meinen Theorien und den Gefahren einer Übertragung. Oder besser gesagt: Ich wünschte mir für ihn, dass meine Hypothesen nicht stimmten. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken, ob sie stimmten... Aber was eigentlich noch schlimmer war: Ich zweifelte daran, dass er selbst durchschaute, wie er tickte, was ihn umtrieb, warum er so geworden war, wie er war...Ich war mit meinen Überlegungen wieder in derselben Sackgasse angelangt wie am Freitag vor gut zwei Wochen, kurz bevor Sherlock den Fall der diebischen Elster übernommen hatte. Und fragte mich erneut, wie Sherlock es überhaupt verkraften würde, in den eigenen Abgrund zu schauen, falls er dazu bereit wäre.  
  
Irgendwann war es mir doch gelungen, einzudösen…  
Erst gegen 17:30 wachte ich auf. Nicht grade putzmunter aber doch deutlich erholt gegenüber dem Morgen…aber das würde ich nächste Nacht sicher büßen…  
  
Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten…  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen musterte ich forschend sein ausdrucksloses, fast entspanntes Gesicht. Okay, die Ausgangsposition hätte auch deutlich schlimmer sein können…immerhin.  
  
Ich setzte Tee auf und beobachtete den einsamen Schachspieler noch eine Weile, mir völlig darüber im Klaren, dass ich mich lieber vor meiner Aufgabe gedrückt hätte…  
…ein siegessicheres Lächeln erhellte plötzlich die stoischen Züge und ein lautloses, schadenfrohes „yes!“ bewegte seine Lippen, während seine Augen kurz auffunkelten.  
Aha. Schachmatt.  
„Nun, Viswanathan, das wäre ein guter Moment, zu unterbrechen…“, redete ich ihn mit dem Namen des amtierenden Schachweltmeisters an. Viswanathan Anand aus Indien hielt den Titel seit 2007.  
  
Angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stunde fuhr ich einen bescheidenen High Tea auf. Appetit hatte ich selber keinen, angesichts der Aufgabe, vor die ich mich gestellt sah…  
  
“Und hat sich die Investition gelohnt?” fragte ich, während ich den Tisch im Wohnzimmer deckte.  
„Hm...ja, schon. Aber ich glaube, ich beginne da schon…Muster zu erkennen…“  
„Wahrscheinlich könntest du ein Vermögen verdienen als professioneller Schachspieler…“, schmeichelte ich ihm und goss Tee in seine Tasse.  
„Schach…ist schwarzweiß. Wie ein langweiliges Leben. Aber es gibt den scharlachfarbenen Faden der Bluttat, der sich durch das farblose Gewebe des Lebens zieht und es ist unsere Aufgabe, ihn zu enthüllen, zu entwirren und jeden Inch davon ans Licht zu bringen…*  
Also, schön, John. Tu’, was du nicht lassen kannst…“, sagte er lächelnd mit leichtem aber wie mir schien gutmütigem Spott.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock…“, begann ich seufzend und fragte mich gleichzeitig, was zur Hölle, ich da eigentlich unternahm… „Also, es wäre gut, du hältst dich zurück, deine Gegenüber zu deduzieren…oder überhaupt irgendetwas von dir zu geben, was den Verdacht weckt, dass du eigentlich nur von dir ablenken möchtest. Das passiert übrigens den ganz normalen kleinen Idioten wie mir auch. Wir sind es gewohnt, dass ein normales Gespräch ein gewisses Gleichgewicht wahrt: Mein Gegenüber erzählt von seiner Arbeit, also erzähle ich von meiner – was in diesem Fall schon schwierig wird – und es für mich möglicherweise schon ...unangenehm macht, aber so läuft das normalerweise, deshalb ist es ganz natürlich, wenn man sich…naja…etwas in die Enge getrieben fühlt, wenn das Gespräch einseitig verläuft. Bei dir ist es noch extremer. Du fragst für gewöhnlich deine Gegenüber aus, aber du sagst ihnen auch deine Deduktionen auf den Kopf zu. Nun wirst du…so etwa in der entgegengesetzten Position sein. Allerdings…wird es wahrscheinlich so laufen, dass dir das, was dir dein Gegenüber anstelle einer Deduktion anbieten wird, mitunter falsch erscheint. Also…als Beispiel, wenn du gefragt wirst, warum du zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt eine bestimmte Droge genommen hast und du antwortest, dass du dich gelangweilt hast, oder dass es ein Experiment war, dann mag es zwar sein, dass das für dich die richtige und ehrliche Antwort ist, aber…dein Gegenüber wird dir das wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wird denken, dass du dich nicht selbst durchschaust, weil beides als – als …oberflächlich, als Ausrede gilt… Du solltest dir dann sagen, dass du nicht unter Anklage stehst, dass du nicht empört zu reagieren brauchst…nicht, dass das einfach wäre…“  
Ich hielt inne, atmete tief durch und schluckte verstohlen, weil ich langsam einen kleinen Kloß in den Hals bekam. Nach einem Räuspern fuhr ich fort: „Ich bin kein Fachmann, was Psychologie und schon gar nicht, was Drogentherapie angeht…ich hab’ nur…die ein oder andere Sitzung hinter mir, in der ich mich missverstanden fühlte…oder reduziert auf das, was…nicht …zufrieden stellend funktionierte…  
…und „richtige“ Antworten im eigentlichen Sinne, gibt es wohl nicht. Aber…mir sind da ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen, mit denen du…rechnen solltest. Wenn du nicht alles…gelöscht und überschrieben hast, wirst du dich erinnern, was du früher mal gefragt wurdest – aber versuch’ besser nicht, dich an alten Reaktionen zu orientieren. Versuch’ dir Rechenschaft abzulegen, über das, was jetzt gilt…Man wird dich möglicherweise nach deiner Kindheit fragen, deinen Eltern, versuchen zu ermitteln, wie es um dein Urvertrauen bestellt ist, auf welchen Wertesäulen du dein Leben aufgebaut hast, was dir wichtig ist, welche Ziele du hast…und…nach deinen …Beziehungen…  
Man wird dich das sicher nicht alles beim ersten Mal fragen...nicht explizit....sondern...eher symptomatisch, indirekt, so dass dir manches wie eine Fangfrage oder Falle vorkommen wird... aber diese Punkte sind es, worauf sie letztlich hinaus wollen, worauf sie dich abklopfen werden...  
Sherlock…  
Du musst damit rechnen, dass sie es dir nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen, wenn du sagst, dass du dich als mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet betrachtest, sondern, dass sie dich zu der Einsicht bringen wollen, dass… – dass das bedeutet, dass du auf diese Weise einen Mangel zu kompensieren versuchst… Ich will nicht behaupten, dass sie damit richtig liegen, aber der Punkt ist, wenn du dich missverstanden fühlst, bleib ruhig…  – ich weiß, du kannst dich beherrschen, wenn du nur willst. …und sag’, dass du drüber nachdenken wirst – niemand erwartet wirklich plötzliche Durchbrüche und Aha-Erlebnisse von dir, aber dass du dich offen zeigst, Bereitschaft signalisierst, deine Sichtweise zu überdenken, andere Interpretationen zuzulassen...  
Und…sie werden versuchen, dir aufzuzeigen, dass du – dass du, wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, einen gewissen Leidensdruck verspürst, dass es da etwas gibt, was du eigentlich ändern möchtest…  
Wie auch immer… bei Drogenmissbrauch steckt nun mal bei – den normalen Idioten etwas dahinter wie …Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder Überforderung, Jugendliche wollen dazugehören und cool sein, Erwachsene versuchen, eine innere Leere und Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen oder suchen nach Ruhe. Deshalb werden sie bei dir auch nach einem Mangel suchen und eine andere Begründung nicht gelten lassen, sondern da einen Euphemismus oder Selbstbetrug vermuten… Mach dir bitte klar, dass es kein Verhör ist, auch wenn es sich manchmal so anfühlt…sondern eher…eine Zeugenbefragung oder auch vielleicht ein bisschen, wie die Befragung eines Opfers, das überlebt hat – jedenfalls solange nicht wirklich strafbare Handlungen dabei zu Tage treten, die noch nicht verjährt sind bzw., die noch Gefahren für dritte nach sich ziehen…“  
Angespannt schöpfte ich Atem…immerhin war er noch nicht explodiert…bemühte sich, ruhig zuzuhören…jedenfalls viel aufmerksamer, als ich befürchtet hatte… Das kam so unerwartet, dass ich halb und halb jeden Moment mit einem Donnerwetter rechnete…  
„Natürlich...werden sie darauf aus sein, dass du...weitere Sitzungen...möchtest...aber du hast es in der Hand, dass du so wirkst, dass du das nicht zwingend nötig hast, dass du keine Gefahr darstellst...für andere und auch für dich selbst.  
Ich werde nie vergessen, wie du auf die Dogenrazzia reagiert hast – und wie verblüfft und entrüstet ich war…Ich konnte es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen! Also…du weißt, praktisch alle Drogen führen früher oder später zu bleibenden Schäden und – dir ist klar: Dein Gehirn braucht deinen Körper nun mal. Naja…lass es mich so sagen: Dein Intellekt ist meinem wohl um ein vielfaches überlegen, da kommt’s sicher nicht auf ein paar abgestorbene Gehirnzellen an – aber ich hätte einfach vermutet, dass du jede von ihnen zu schätzen weißt…deshalb war ich so fassungslos. Und dann hast du ja auch so reagiert, als sei es dir mittlerweile wirklich peinlich und eigentlich längst kein Thema mehr…so hab ich es damals jedenfalls aufgefasst… Sherlock, ich hoffe, ich drücke mich verständlich aus…ich sag das nicht schulmeisterlich, ganz sicher nicht. Ich wohne seit sieben Wochen mit dir zusammen und du weißt, meine Schwester trinkt…und ich habe mich in diesen sieben Wochen trotzdem zweimal zugeschüttet…Also ich bin kein leuchtendes Vorbild, das weiß ich selbst! Aber...wie soll ich sagen, du musst damit rechnen, dass man bei dir einen gewissen Hang…zur… Selbstzerstörung vermuten wird und dich dazu auffordern, nach den Ursachen zu suchen…“  
  
Ich verstummte. Je mehr ich gesagt hatte, umso deutlicher wurde das Gefühl, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte – egal, was er versuchen würde…! Musste es denn nicht eine unbeschreibliche Demütigung bedeuten, sich von irgendeinem Idioten die lang bewährte Maske vom Gesicht reißen zu lassen? Gab es eine Chance, dass es sich anders als so anfühlen würde? Hätte ich also lieber einfach meine große Klappe gehalten und ihn sich so verhalten lassen, wie’s zu befürchten war, auch wenn dann der Therapeut vielleicht heulend sein Sprechzimmer verließ…? Was sollte Mycroft dann schon machen…? Oder würde Sherlock gar den Eindruck erwecken, er sei eine Gefahr für sich und andere...? Und mal ehrlich! Das konnte er sein! Grade am Freitag war er genau das gewesen... Und ich bezweifelte, dass er das mittlerweile einsah...  
…verdammt, ich würde ihm das gerne ersparen…! Ich würde es uns gerne ersparen…bei mir war es ja schon zu spät…  
  
„Mach’ dir keine Sorgen, John“, sagte er gelassen. „Und hör’ auf, an deine eigenen Therapiesitzungen zu denken. Du merkst doch, wie es dich runter zieht...es macht dich noch mehr fertig, als an irgendwelche Kampfhandlungen in Afghanistan zu denken, weil du dich dann so hilflos fühlst. Also bitte, was ist das dann für eine Therapie?!“  
  
Ich war fassungslos.  
“Nein, John, guck nicht so, das ist doch offensichtlich!” sagte er lächelnd.  
  
  
Und dann spielte er bis spät in die Nacht hinein Geige und ich erkannte immer wieder Melodien und Motive aus dem Musical „Chess“, das ich vor vielen Jahren sogar mehrfach mit meiner damaligen Freundinnen besucht hatte…    
  
  
  
  
  
 **Still the Addict...**

  
  
  
Es war spät...längst spielte der DJ die ruhigen, romantischen Stücke...nur noch langsam glitten die Reflexe durch den Raum, die Lichtstimmung war warm, ...rot, orange, gelb und viel rosé…  
  
Die Paare wiegten sich langsam und eng umschlungen zu den Klängen des Frauenduetts "I know him so well" aus "Chess". Florence und Svetlana, die beiden Frauengestalten, die einander eigentlich gar nicht begegneten, die amerikanische Geliebte und die Ehefrau des russischen Schachweltmeisters betrauerten ihre gescheiterte Beziehung…  
  
  
"...Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long.  
Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments who can tell  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well  
  
  
Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?..."  
  
  
Die meisten Pärchen waren gemischt, aber nicht alle…so war ich nicht mal überrascht, Harry und Clara unter ihnen auszumachen, selig ineinander versunken…  
Ich war zwischen ihnen, wie ein Geist, ...wie eine verlorene Seele auf der Suche…  
  
Ich schritt durch die Tanzenden, verließ das Feld der Seligen und gelangte an eine düstere Feuerstätte, wo ein riesiger Kessel über einem grünvioletten Feuer baumelte und drei hässliche, bärtige Weiber allerlei Dinge hinein warfen.  
Im flackernden Licht hockte ganz fasziniert ein junger, hagerer Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Locken im  verwaschenen Jeansanzug…  
Die Dampfschwaden über dem Kessel schienen dichter und dichter zu werden…formierten sich zu etwas, was mich an einen Djinn aus einer Lampe denken ließ und verließ schließlich den Platz über dem Kessel…  
Dann materialisierte der Dampf zu einem hochgewachsenen Mann im schwarzen Anzug und rot gefütterten Cape…seine Augen funkelten so gespenstisch grünviolett wie das Feuer.  
  
„So treffen wir uns wieder, mon Cher…!“ lächelte er dem Jungen zu. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht! Das wirst du lieben…! Ich habe es extra für dich gemacht! Für deinen überlegenen Intellekt! – Diese ganzen Kleingeister hier würden es nicht verstehen…es würde einfach nur ihre mickrigen kleinen Erbsenhirne zermatschen…aber einen Geist wie den Deinen wird es stimulieren…und wenn wir es zusammen nehmen, Sherlock…werden sich unsere Geister  miteinander verschmelzen…Willst du das? Nicht wahr...? Das willst du...!“  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war Sherlock aufgesprungen. Seine Augen glitzerten wie Aquamarine… Ehe ich’s mich versah, hatte er eine längliche Kapsel in der Hand und hielt sie empor wie schon einmal…  
   
"Sherlock…!"  
Ich streckte den Arm aus und visierte Moriarty an…aber ich hatte meine Waffe nicht…  
Beide schluckten ihre Pille…und nun glühten zwei Augenpaare in giftigem Grün-Violett…  
  
"Sherlock…!"  
  
  
Mit einem heiseren Schrei war ich aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt – die Bilder des Albtraums zerrissen in Fetzen, aber das blanke Entsetzen wich nicht von meiner Seele.  
  
Moriarty...! Was, wenn Moriarty herausbekam, dass Sherlock...?!  
  
Ich sprang aus meinem Bett, ignorierte den Schwindelanfall, stieß mich ein ums andere Mal an der Wand oder einem Schrank ab, die mir jeweils gefährlich nahe kamen, als ich wie eine Flipperkugel auf meinem Weg ins Treppenhaus mehrfach fast aneckte, bevor ich meinen Gleichgewichtssinn zurückerlangte und hetzte nach unten ins Wohnzimmer...  
  
...dort angekommen, blieb ich stehen... Sherlocks lange Gestalt streckte sich gerade träge auf dem Sofa aus, halb aufgeweckt, durch mein nicht eben lautloses Eindringen.  
Ich versuchte, meine wirren Gedanken zu sortieren und merkte, dass ich keuchend nach Atem rang.  
  
"Du kannst da nicht hingehn, Sherlock!" platzte ich heraus. Meine Stimme klang alarmiert. "Mycroft wird das einsehen! Er muss! Er muss einfach!"  
  
Sherlocks Augen untersuchten mich kritisch, aber irgendeine Information schien ihm zu fehlen, um zu verstehen, was in mir vorging. Er stand auf, stieg über den Couchtisch und kam näher.  
  
"Moriarty!" brachte ich heraus. "Was ist, wenn er es so erfährt!! Du denkst doch, der Blackout und das Gift sollten ihm zeigen, was du und was Mycroft zu deiner Rettung unternehmen werden, wo er ihn findet – was, wenn er morgen – heute herausfindet, dass du – ein – Junkie bist...! Was für eine Waffe wäre das in seinen Händen...!"  
  
Endlich hatte ich es formuliert. Nicht perfekt, aber irgendwie. …und verständlich...  
  
Sherlock war wie eingefroren...seine Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment sah er verwirrt aus.  
Aber dann stürzte er auf mich zu, streckte die Arme nach mir aus und drückte heftig meine Deltamuskeln.  
"John! Du – du bist fantastisch...! Gott, was war ich blöd! Ich hab' es falsch einsortiert! Die ganzen 50 Tage lang… ich hab es nicht bemerkt!"  
"W–was ...?" hörte ich mich stottern. Was, zur Hölle, meinte er...?  
Sherlock ließ mich los, ging an mir vorbei – und als ich mich nach ihm umwandte, wanderte er durch das Zimmer und schien dabei beinahe zu tanzen...!  
"Er weiß es ja! Er weiß es ja längst...!" flüsterte er jubelnd, dann wandte er sich zu mir um und sagte: "Und er hat es NICHT von dir! Die ganze Zeit… – "  
"WAS?!" schrie ich fassungslos, während er seine Drehung fortsetzte, sich damit wieder von mir abwandte und wie beflügelt durch das Zimmer schwebte.  
VON MIR?! Weshalb...? Durch meinen Notruf an Mycroft am Samstag? Was?!  
Wieder stoppte er, sah mich an, als hätte er soeben einen komplizierten Fall gelöst und erklärte ungeduldig:  
"John! Erinnere dich! Mrs Hudson kam, fragte, ob die Türklingel nicht gehe und sagte, mein Taxi wäre da und dann fragte sie, wonach hier gesucht würde und du sagtest: 'Es ist eine Drogenrazzia, Mrs Hudson' ...ich war die ganze Zeit überzeugt, dass Jefferson Hope das gehört haben musste, aber das ist totaler Unsinn! Da saß er ja noch in seinem Wagen! Er kam doch erst später herauf! Er kann es nicht gehört haben! Bis er kam...sprachen wir längst nur noch von Jennifer Wilsons Handy...!"  
Jetzt war ich erst recht verwirrt. Mühsam versuchte ich zu verstehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. "Also...Moriarty wusste es vorher schon? Er hat es Hope erzählt, als er ihn vor dir gewarnt hat...?"  
Ich erinnerte mich, was er mir vor sieben Wochen beim Chinesen in der Baker Street erzählt hatte, aber das wusste ich nicht einzuordnen. Er hatte mir auch nicht erzählt, dass Hope hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er wusste, dass Sherlock ein Junkie war…  
"Hope sprach davon, dass ich abhängig sei...ich war aber fast völlig auf die Sache mit den Pillen fokussiert, dachte, er müsse das kurz zuvor gehört haben...wusste noch nicht, dass das praktisch Hope's letzte Worte sein würden...ebenso wenig wie er. Er klang ...monoton...konzentriert...es waren Worte, die er sich entweder zuvor zurecht gelegt hatte, oder...die nicht die Seinen waren... Das ist es...! Es klang... einstudiert...!"  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mich ein Schauder überlief.  
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock...wie...wie hat er das nur recherchiert? Das muss doch schon ein paar Jahre her sein...! Wie ist das möglich?"  
Moriarty hatte längst so gründlich in Sherlocks Vergangenheit gekramt, dass er DAVON wusste...? Das war wirklich gruselig!  
Noch viel gruseliger war allerdings das Leuchten auf Sherlocks Gesicht...ich kannte es mittlerweile und ich hatte es gerade eben erst in meinem Albtraum wieder gesehen...er war geschmeichelt, hingerissen, ...total begeistert...!  
„Und diese mysteriöse Substanz, John! Dieser unbekannte Wirkstoff, der dem Cytisin beigemischt war und der zerfiel, ehe er analysiert werden konnte! Das galt mir! Und vielleicht hat nur diese Droge bewirkt, dass du diese Nahtoderfahrung hattest, denn es war neu für dich! Obwohl du schon Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hättest…! – Ich MUSS zu dieser Drogenberatung…“ stellte er fest.  
  
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock", entfuhr es mir, ehe ich noch daran denken konnte, mich zu beherrschen.  
Aber er schien mich gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da hilflos herumstand...irgendwann fand ich mich in der Küche beim Tee kochen wieder...  
Die Nacht war gelaufen. An Schlaf war jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken...  
  
  
"Wenn niemand auf die Sache am Freitag zu sprechen kommt, fang nicht davon an...", bat ich später müde und monoton vor Selbstbeherrschung, während ich meine dumpfen Schläfen massierte. "Und falls doch, sag', es sei ein schwebendes Verfahren und du könnest dich dazu nicht äußern. Verstehst du, es kommt nicht darauf an, ob du da richtig lagst, oder ob du im Recht bist...aber es darf nicht der Eindruck entstehen, dass du eine Gefahr für dich selbst und für andere darstellst...ich weiß nicht, ob Mycroft sich dazu hinreißen lassen würde, das kannst du besser beurteilen...aber reiz' ihn nicht! Bring ihn nicht auf die Idee, dich für unmündig erklären oder einweisen zu lassen...das hier erfordert eine andere Art von Cleverness, die bescheidene Sorte, weißt du...?"  
Wir saßen am Frühstückstisch…er in freudiger Erwartung, vielleicht etwas näher an Moriarty heranzukommen und ich hypernervös und übernächtigt.  
Wir aßen beide nichts…  
Ich versuchte, die Ratschläge, die mir am Wichtigsten schienen, nochmals auf den Punkt zu bringen. Lieber hätte ich Mycroft angerufen und ihn angefleht, die Aktion noch irgendwie abzublasen, egal wie seltsam das wirken würde!  
  
  
“...und denk dran…“, begann ich später noch mal, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
„Ja!“ fiel er mir genervt ins Wort.  
„…denk dran – „  
„Ja.“  
„Denk dran, was ich dir geraten habe, gib nicht den Meisterdetektiv oder gar den Psychoanalytiker...!  
…und mach es einfach, verwende keinen Fachjargon, lass nicht durchblicken, dass du weißt, worauf sie raus wollen…“  
„Gott behüte, dass ein Junkie beim Therapiegespräch intelligent und reflektiert wirken könnte!“ spottete er.  
„Intelligent ja, gut…“, lenkte ich ein. „aber den Klugscheißer lassen wir draußen.“  
„Ich werde einfach ich selbst sein“, brummte er.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?“ platzte ich heraus.  
  
  
An Ort und Stelle angekommen, wurden an der Rezeption unsere Personalien aufgenommen.  
„Von den Sozialarbeitern ist grad keiner frei, wir ziehen den Dokumentationsfilm vor, damit Sie keine Zeit verlieren. Gehen Sie bitte nach 302 C.“  
  
  
„Hey, ich will jetzt mein Popcorn!“ schimpfte ein großer, schmieriger Kerl, der in der zweiten Reihe lümmelte und die in dreckigen Schuhen steckenden Füße auf eine Rückenlehne vor sich gelegt hatte.  
Der Scherz an sich war so nahe liegend, dass man ihn kaum auslassen konnte, aber die junge Frau mit dem langen blonden Haar, die vorne an einem Laptop saß wirkte ängstlich und nervös und der Tonfall des Typen klang genervt und bedrohlich. Das war kein gutmütiger Running Gag mehr, das war eine Forderung und eine Drohung…  
„Sie müssen sich dem Film nicht mehr ansehen, Jake. Das habe ich Ihnen eben zum wiederholten Mal gesagt...“, erklärte sie, um einen ruhigen sachlichen Ton bemüht.  
„Oh, du hast deine Stimme wieder gefunden, Mäuschen? Etwa, weil diese beiden Typen hereingekommen sind?“  
„Mäuschen“ startete den Film, machte das Licht aus und der Beamer begann eine neuere bbc-Doku an die Wand zu projizieren…  
  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tveBRb8Qp2I  
  
„Ich schlaf gleich ein! Is’ der Film rezeptfrei als Schlafmittel?“ fragte eine vorlaute, weibliche Stimme von weiter hinten.  
  
„Gibt’s nachher Warenproben von?“ blödelte jemand anders einige Zeit später.  
  
„Eh, da gibt’s doch längst besseres als – “ begann jemand nach einer Weile gelangweilt.  
„Ei, bist du still, du Depp!“ zischte jemand leise.  
  
  
Dieses Drogenranking war wirklich für die Füß’…  
  
  
  
“Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson? Wer ist wer? Ich bin einer der Sozialarbeiter hier, nennen Sie mich Will…  
Also, schön, dass Sie diesen Schritt unternommen haben. Lassen Sie uns erst mal nach Ihren Lebensumständen sehen, nicht wahr? Wie lange sind Sie beide denn schon zusammen?“  
„Wir sind nicht – “  
„Seit dem 29. Januar”, sagte Sherlock stattdessen zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Wir teilen uns die Miete“, setzte ich erklärend hinzu, während Sherlock prompt zeitgleich ergänzte:  
„Wir teilen uns die Wohnung.“  
  
Will ließ seinen Stift sinken und musterte uns eingehend.  
„So...da sollten wir doch mal – ansetzen…Ehm. Wie lange kennen Sie einander schon?“  
„Seit dem 29. Januar“, wiederholte Sherlock.  
“Oh, doch erst...dann habe ich das falsch aufgefasst, ich dachte seither hätten Sie – die – eh ...Wohnung zusammen...“  
„Nun, ich hatte die Wohnung bereits…seit zwei Tagen, John hat sie sich am 30. angesehen und zog am 31. ein“, erläuterte Sherlock geduldig und mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Das...ist...”, stammelte Will. “...okay...Wie haben Sie einander kennen gelernt?“  
“Jeder von uns hatte einem gemeinsamen Freund erzählt, dass er einen Mitbewohner brauchen würde, um sich London leisten zu können…“, sagte ich, bemüht locker. „Es sprach nichts dagegen, es einfach mal zu versuchen…”  
„Ehm...Sherlock, – ich kann doch 'Sherlock' sagen, das macht es einfacher – “  
„Mir erschließt sich zwar nicht, wieso, aber wenn es Ihnen so leichter fällt…“, sagte Sherlock großzügig und ließ nicht im Mindesten erkennen, ob das ein Scherz war oder nicht...  
„Ehm, naja, das… – wie auch immer. Wenn Sie…Sorgen haben, mit wem reden Sie dann?“  
„Sorgen? Hab’ ich nicht – schon gar keine, die sich durch reden verändern ließen.“  
"Naja, was heißt Sorgen", schaltete ich mich etwas hastig ein. "Wenn er sich über irgendwas ärgert oder so, redet er mit mir darüber...ganz normal halt..."  
"Ärger worüber?" fragte Will nun an Sherlock gewandt. Der zuckte die Schultern.  
"Alles mögliche eben...", half ich ratlos.  
"Die Borniertheit anderer Leute", entgegnete Sherlock herablassend.  
"Aaah, ja. Ehm und...Sie, John?”  
„Ich? ...wieso ich?” versuchte ich hilflos mich rauszureden.  
„Nun, was immer das ist, was Sie …verbindet, irgendeine Art von Ko...existenz ist es. Und ich möchte wissen, ob Sie – naja – einander gut tun…oder einander schaden,...im Weg sind, sich gegenseitig runter ziehen…  
Also, John…von Sherlocks Drogenproblemen wissen Sie seit?"  
"Oh, noch bevor ich eingezogen bin, aber da war nichts außer Nikotin."  
"Alkohol?"  
"Du hast Donnerstag vor einer Woche Wein getrunken...war noch kein halber Liter, nicht?"  
"Interessant, dass Sie für ihn antworten, John. Was ist mit Ihnen selbst?"  
"Ja, das kommt bei mir auch ungefähr hin..." Für den bewussten Donnerstag stimmte das...  
Will sah mich ein, zwei Sekunden argwöhnisch an.  
"Aber…, gut, schau’n wir doch mal… Sherlock: Was arbeiten Sie denn?“  
„Consulting Detektive.“  
„Hm? Äh, Mann, diese Berufsbezeichnungen heutzutage…also Sie beraten Geschäfte und Ladendetektive oder so?” vermutete er.  
„Ganz sicher nicht…!“ Er gab sich Mühe, den Abscheu in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
"Okay, dann...klären Sie mich auf."  
"Ich habe den Beruf erfunden. Ich berate die Polizei, wenn sie nicht weiter weiß. Was praktisch immer der Fall ist…"  
"Oh. Und...davon kann man leben?"  
  
Oh, Mann, das musste sich sehr nach Realitätsverlust anhören…!  
  
"Nun, hin und wieder gibt es auch Aufträge von Privatpersonen", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Ah. …John. Was machen Sie beruflich?"  
"Er ist mein Mitarbeiter", kam mir Sherlock zu Hilfe. Ich war erleichtert, nicht sagen zu müssen, ich sei auf Jobsuche, aber andererseits fragte ich mich, ob Will dieses Statement auf sich beruhen lassen würde.  
"Oh, wirklich...seit sieben Wochen, ja? Was haben Sie vorher gemacht? Sie haben doch einen Doktortitel, nicht wahr?"  
"Militärarzt...ich war in Afghanistan."  
"Ach,...interessant; und – da suchen Sie jetzt...nichts, was Ihrer Qualifikation entspricht?"  
Der unterschwellige Fluchtreflex, der in mir lauerte, wurde allmählich unleugbar...  
"Ach, ich fühle mich durchaus nicht unterfordert...", bemerkte ich leichthin...und schenkte Sherlock ein halbes Grinsen.  
"Sherlock, wie wäre das für Sie, wenn sich John einen richtigen Job suchen würde?"  
Irgendwo zwischen Ärger, Schuldbewusstsein und üblen Befürchtungen hielt ich die Luft an. Dieser Vollidiot hatte eben indirekt behauptet, Sherlock ginge keiner richtigen Arbeit nach!  
"Problem? Ich habe vorher Jahre lang alleine gearbeitet..." gab Sherlock achselzuckend zurück und tat, als hätte er die Beleidigung nicht bemerkt.  
"Weshalb...haben Sie das geändert?" fühlte ihm Will auf den Zahn.  
"Ich hab ihn mit an den Tatort genommen und – seine Mitarbeit hat sich bewährt."  
"Mitgenommen…soso… Vor...sieben Wochen?" fragte Will, kaum bemüht, zu überspielen, wie befremdlich er das alles fand.  
"Am 30. Januar", präzisierte Sherlock.  
Will kam ins Grübeln. Er war ganz sicher, dass da ein komplettes Toupé in der Suppe schwamm. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er es zu fassen kriegen sollte...  
„John…, gibt es Dinge, über die Sie sich bei Sherlock ärgern?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was – na, gut. ...schon. Er ist nicht gerade das, was man häuslich nennt. Aber was soll's?"  
"Und darüber reden Sie mit ihm, oder wie?"  
"Natürlich, klar."  
"Und hat er versucht, etwas zu ändern?"  
"Ja, allerdings, hat er. Er ist durchaus imstande, die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen...", beteuerte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Gut…, also, Sherlock. Wie haben Sie vor diesen sieben Wochen gelebt. Ich meine, haben Sie sich da auch eine Wohnung geteilt?"  
"Nein. Ich war alleine", lautete die sachliche Antwort.  
"Die...ganzen Jahre hindurch? Wann sind Sie zuhause ausgezogen?"  
"Achso. Ich war auch einige Jahre in einem Studentenwohnheim."  
  
Bedeutungsschwangeres Nicken von Will...  
  
Sherlock lehnte sich plötzlich vertraulich vor und raunte:  
"Wann werden Sie Ihrer Mutter sagen, dass Sie Ihr Pausenbrot nicht essen, Will? Und was soll das, dass niemand wissen soll, dass Ihre Freundin Sie rausgeworfen hat, seit ihr Mann zu ihr zurückgekehrt ist? Diese Situation belastet Sie und dazu noch dieses Versteckspiel..."  
  
Ich war fast erleichtert, als es endlich passierte! Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut. Dieser Typ wirkte auch auf mich die ganze Zeit schon so, als wolle er jedes Wort gegen uns verwenden und Sherlocks Ton klang beinahe bedauernd und vergleichsweise wenig herablassend.  
  
"Was? Woher? Das ist eine Frechheit!" schnappte Will.  
"Das heißt 'Wahrheit'. Und es ist doch ganz offensichtlich. Das Sandwich ist vom Kiosk unten, aber ich sehe eine Brotdose in Ihrer Tasche. Ein Penner vor dem Haus aß ein belegtes Brot, als wir kamen. Keines, wie man es im Imbiss kauft, ein Hausgemachtes. Das Foto der jungen Frau auf dem Tisch ist von einer größeren Aufnahme abgeschnitten, es ist einen Hauch zu klein für das Passepartout und der ist am Rand ausgeblichen. Wären es Ihre gemeinsamen Kinder, wären sie mit darauf. Der Rahmen ist zu groß: Sie hatten vorher das komplette Foto darin mit den Kindern, die Sie sogar ganz gerne mögen, daher die Verfärbung des Passepartout: Die Mutter mit mindestens zwei Kindern, damals Querformat. Der Winkel, in dem der Ständer des Rahmens abgeknickt ist, ist jetzt zu groß... Haben Sie jemanden, mit dem Sie reden können, Will...?" fragte der Conulting Therapist eindringlich. "Sie sollten sich wirklich Hilfe suchen, ehe es Sie innerlich zerreißt...", beteuerte er betulich.  
  
Ich stützte beiläufig meinen Mund in eine Hand und verkniff mir ein Grinsen…  
  
Will beschränkte sich nun auf ein paar belanglose Fragen und ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er jetzt nur noch die Zeit totschlug, um Sherlock nicht noch mal zu verärgern, bis er ihn an den nächsten Kollegen weiterreichen konnte...  
  
  
Unser nächstes Gegenüber war – "Mäuschen", die verhuschte junge Dame, die eben den Film vorgeführt hatte. Sie lächelte uns fahrig und übertrieben zu und stellte sich als Dr. Brisby vor, was den despektierlichen Namen „Mäuschen“ zumindest ein klein wenig rechtfertigte. Sherlock entging dieser Zusammenhang, aber sie bemerkte mein Schmunzeln und fragte nach der Begrüßung:  
"Ich hab' hier stehen, Ihr Konsum an Alkohol und Nikotin sei wohl unbedenklich. Wir fragen die gesellschaftlich respektierten, legalen Drogen separat ab..."  
"Mir kommt Nikotin in letzter Zeit alles andre als sozial toleriert vor", widersprach Sherlock etwas gequält.  
"Ja, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, nun, das ist hier die übliche Vorgehensweise..."  
"Ihr Chef erlaubt keine Kaugummis, nicht wahr?" fragte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
"Sie kratzen sich am Unterarm, das Nikotinpflaster juckt..."  
"Oh, ja, Sie haben recht!" lachte sie hilflos. "Aber ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet, ich sei perfekt, nicht? – Tja, also…: Zuerst mal. Möchten Sie das Gespräch weiterhin zusammen führen? Wir können natürlich auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt getrennte Wege einschlagen, aber ich bin gehalten, das hier noch mal zufragen. Okay. Schön! Das... – ehrlich, das finde ich toll. Also, ich soll keine Wertung abgeben – aber naja, was ist eine Beziehung denn schon wert, wenn man bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten gleich auseinander rennt?"  
"Wir sind – ", rutschte es mir heraus. "Wir sind schon mit ganz andren Schwierigkeiten klar gekommen", nuschelte ich verlegen mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlock.  
  
Sie sah auf ihren Bildschirm.  
"Detektive...? …warten Sie mal...! Waren Sie das nicht mit den Kronjuwelen der Boudicca?! Oh, natürlich! Ich hab' schon bei dem Namen gestutzt! Das war doch grade erst in den Nachrichten gewesen und ich hatte kurz drauf Ihre Website gefunden – und dann kam dieser Blackout! Mann, war das gruselig! – Ist das nicht manchmal ziemlich gefährlich, was Sie da machen?"  
"Mitunter..." antwortete Sherlock gelassen lächelnd.  
Vorsicht, Sherlock... dachte ich, wir sollten uns nicht als Adrenalinjunkies outen...  
"Es ist viel...Spurensuche...Zeugenbefragung und so...", spielte ich es herunter.  
"Naja, SIIIEEE waren ja auch im Krieg, Dr. Watson...", lächelte sie gedehnt, als mache mich das zu einem hart gesottenen Haudegen.  
"Aber...zur Sache: Ihr Drogenkonsum in den letzten zwölf Monaten, Mr Holmes? Scheuen Sie sich nicht, auch etwas Illegales zuzugeben...Das wird nicht rechtlich verfolgt."  
"Nikotin, geringe Mengen Alkohol. Aus gegebenem Anlass Schmerzmittel und auch Sedativa, beides medizinisch indiziert, von Ärzten verordnet, bzw. auch besorgt…"  
"Mit gegebenem Anlass meinen Sie Verletzungen? Gewissermaßen – Arbeitsunfälle?"  
"So kann man es nennen, wenn es dann doch mal etwas – gefährlicher wird..."  
"Aber dann verstehe ich nicht ganz..." Verwirrt sah sie auf den Bildschirm. "...weshalb Sie eigentlich hier sind...Verspüren Sie in letzter Zeit denn verstärkt das Verlangen, wieder in alte Gewohnheitsmuster zu verfallen? Haben Sie Bedenken, Sie könnten rückfällig werden?"  
Sherlock schwieg.  
"Als Sie...früher Drogen genommen haben. Was ist das gewesen?"  
"Verschiedenes...sehr sporadisch…", sagte Sherlock vage.  
"Auch mal über längere Zeit hinweg. Ich meine, bestand eine echte seelische und körperliche Abhängigkeit? – Es steht Ihnen frei, zu antworten, oder..." ihre Augen huschten kurz zu mir.  
"Schon gut. Das ist über viereinhalb Jahre her... Ja, ich hatte Phasen, in denen ich körperlich drauf war...und – auch mehr als nur einen Entzug..." Er sah mich an und gestand: "Meistens war es eine siebenprozentige Lösung Kokain...zwei, dreimal täglich mitunter."  
  
Sein Blick hatte mich vorgewarnt. Trotzdem traf es mich wie ein Schlag, aber ich gab mir alle Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Erschreckt Sie das Dr. Watson? Hier steht, Sie wussten Bescheid..."  
Ich räusperte mich gewaltsam. "Ich hatte...keine konkreten Informationen...", krächzte ich. "Und...es ist heute so schwer vorstellbar, wissen Sie..."  
"Mr. Holmes...wenn Sie Kokain konsumiert haben...oder sagen wir besser, wenn Sie damit angefangen oder wieder angefangen haben, was wollten Sie damit erreichen, was war...das Motiv?"  
"Langeweile...der Mangel an geistiger Beschäftigung..."  
"Was tun Sie mittlerweile dagegen?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Ich übe meinen Beruf aus."  
Sie nickte. "Welche Hobbys pflegen Sie?"  
"Hobbys? Hobbys sind etwas für Leute, die in dem, was ihnen Spaß macht nicht gut genug sind, um es professionell zu betreiben. Das gilt für mich nicht."  
"Okay! Punkt für Sie", stimmte sie grinsend zu. "Aber Sie brauchen doch mal eine Abwechslung. Ruhe, Geborgenheit, in die Sie zurückkehren können nach so einer schwierigen Aufgabe..."  
"Nicht im Mindesten..."  
"Heißt das, wenn ein Fall vorüber ist, fällt Ihnen sofort die Decke auf den Kopf? Kommen Sie...!"  
Sie wartete auf Widerspruch. Vergeblich.  
"Auch in den Situationen, wo Sie sich Verletzungen zugezogen hatten...? Wo es gefährlich war?"  
"Problem?" fragte Sherlock arglos.  
"Nun,...wie soll ich sagen: Einatmen, Ausatmen. Geben, Nehmen...sind diese Fälle, alles, was Sie...brauchen...was Sie sich vom Leben wünschen? Ist da sonst gar nichts mehr? Nicht mal eine Sehnsucht nach Beständigkeit, nach einer gewissen Sicherheit...?"  
"Ich habe meinen Beruf erfunden und bin sozusagen mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet… –  Ich...brauche sie, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne sie...existieren sollte...", gab er stockend zu. "Ich habe jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass mir das Gehirn absterben würde, wenn ich mit einem Fall fertig bin und es ist kein neuer in Sicht...natürlich ist das Unsinn...das geht nicht so schnell...das Gefühl klingt ab...aber dann kommt es wieder und dann...dann ist es keine Einbildung mehr...Es ist als würden sich...Fäden verwirren, weil sie nicht mehr straff gespannt sind..."  
  
Ich wagte kaum zu Atmen, als müsse ich befürchten, er werde sich sofort verschließen, wenn er bemerkte, was er da tat! Ich hätte niemals... ja, was? …befürchtet? …zu hoffen gewagt? …dass er so weit gehen würde...!  
  
"Was passiert, wenn die Fäden wirr werden?" fragte sie.  
"Was passiert, wenn sich Ihr Haar verheddert?" fragte er zurück. "Wenn es wirklich zerzaust ist, dabei vielleicht noch fettig verklebt? Und das ist dann nur AUF Ihrem Kopf – nicht DARIN..."  
  
Sie betrachtete uns nachdenklich.  
  
"Sherlock… Sie sind jetzt hier…ausgerechnet jetzt… Es...hat sich grade erst vor wenigen Wochen etwas ...verändert in Ihrem Leben...Es ist nichts, was Sie beunruhigen sollte...im Gegenteil...deshalb frage ich mich: Wäre es möglich, dass… Verlustängste dahinter stecken?  
Dahin…deutet auch Wills Vermutung… Ich erwarte jetzt keine Antwort…nur dass Sie es in Erwägung ziehen…und dass Sie…miteinander reden. Und wenn Sie es wünschen, kommen Sie wieder…“  
  
„Sie sind eine kompetente Frau, Dr. Brisby“, sagte Sherlock ernsthaft. „Reden Sie mit Ihrem Chef. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass dieser Jake Sie unter Druck setzt! Wenn Ihr Boss das nicht versteht, hat er Ihre Mitarbeit nicht verdient. Gehen Sie zur Polizei, zeigen Sie Jake an!“  
„Du meine Güte, wie – ?!“ flüsterte sie begeistert. „Ach verdammt, ja. Sie haben völlig recht! War es so offensichtlich?“  
„Ihre Angst vor ihm, vorhin? Dass Sie sagten: ‚Ich habe es Ihnen eben schon zum wiederholten Mal gesagt’…? ...‚eben’…er hatte grade zuvor einen Termin bei Ihnen gehabt. Und jetzt, da Sie ihn für heute hinter sich haben, werden Sie – sekündlich gelassener und souveräner… Lassen Sie sich nicht fertig machen. Und…noch ein kleiner Rat. Wenn Sie schon auf Ihrer Unterlippe herumkauen müssen, sollten Sie wenigstens Weißwein trinken statt Rotwein, um am Abend vor einem so beängstigenden Termin wie dem mit Jake abschalten zu können… diese dunklen Flecken sind verräterisch. Macht einfach keinen guten Eindruck – grade hier. – Oder benutzen Sie Lippenstift…"  
„Oh…Sie…Sie haben recht…ich war in Eile heute Morgen… Danke, ich werde – da kommt grade eine dringende Mail von Will herein…soll ich Ihnen vorlesen…wörtlich…?" wunderte sie sich. "Okay…  
‚Ich wette, Sie langweilen sich, oder?  
Ja, ich bin mir sicher.  
Ein Mann wie Sie, der so clever ist.  
Aber, was bringt es, clever zu sein, wenn man es nicht beweisen kann?  
Sie sind immer noch süchtig. – “  
  
Sherlock sprang auf. „John, bleib bei ihr!“ rief er atemlos und stürmte hinaus.  
  
Ich war ebenfalls auf den Beinen, sah ihm nun auf den Flur nach und wandte mich dann zu Dr. Brisby um.  
„W…was war das?“ fragte sie, mehr verwundert als verschreckt.  
  
„Ich…weiß nicht…lesen Sie weiter…! Bitte!“  
  
„…‚Sie sind immer noch süchtig. Und das hier...,  
ist das, wonach Sie wirklich süchtig sind.  
Sie würden alles tun. Absolut alles! Um sich nicht mehr zu langweilen.  
Ist nicht mehr langweilig jetzt, oder?  
Ist das nicht gut?* Machen Sie Ihr Spiel! Leisten Sie den Einsatz! Nichts geht mehr.  
Wir werden einander bald treffen! Ich…freue…mich…darauf…? …Küsse…? M…’...?  
Was, um Gottes Willen...?“ stammelte sie.  
  
„JOHN!“ brüllte Sherlock draußen jenseits des Korridors.  
“Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!” fauchte ich noch nach hinten und stürzte in Richtung von Wills Raum.  
  
  
  
 **Besessen**  
  
  
  
Während ich über den Flur sprintete, riss ich einen der Stühle an mich, Metallrohre und Plastik, besser als gar nichts...  
Langsamer pirschte ich mich an die offene Tür heran..., schob die Rückenlehne des Stuhls vor...nichts geschah...ich riskierte einen kurzen Blick – zog mich sofort wieder zurück und – WAS WAR DAS EBEN???  
  
"John?" Sherlocks Stimme klang jetzt ruhig, nur etwas ungeduldig.  
  
Was hatte ich da eben gesehen? Einen Kerl am Boden...splitternackt bis auf Fesseln und einem Sack über dem Kopf? War das Will?  
Sherlock stand halb der Tür zugewandt am weit geöffneten Fenster und spähte hinaus.  
Ich stellte den Stuhl ab und eilte dem Überfallenen zu Hilfe,  
"Warte", bremste mich Sherlock kalt. "Handschuhe." Er hielt mir einen Knäuel hin, ohne die Augen vom Fenster zu wenden: Ein Gefrierbeutel mit weiteren Tüten und einigen Latexhandschuhen.  
"Alles okay. Gleich sind Sie frei. Nicht bewegen“, redete ich beruhigend auf das Bündel vor mir ein.  
„ – Hast du die Polizei gerufen?"  
Doch das Opfer gab einen panischen, erstickten Laut von sich. Als ich die Handschuhe übergestreift hatte, löste ich den Sack. Will starrte mich aus Angst geweiteten Augen an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Schon okay! Halten Sie still!" Ich schnitt den Knebel und die Fesseln mit dem Taschenmesser durch und tütete sie ein.  
"Keine Polizei, bitte, keine Polizei!" wimmerte Will keuchend, brach in Tränen aus und kauerte sich erbärmlich schlotternd zusammen.  
"Sind Sie verletzt?"  
"Nein, aber keine Polizei!" wiederholte er Zähne klappernd.  
Ich sah mich nach seinem Mantel um und half ihm hinein, dann holte ich seinen Becher und die Thermosflasche vom Schreibtisch, füllte den Becher nur halb und gab ihn Will in die zitternden Hände. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Sherlock den Raum untersuchte.  
Will versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.  
"Weshalb keine Polizei? Werden Sie unter Druck gesetzt?" fragte ich.  
Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Ihre Ex-Freundin? Ihre Mutter?" hakte ich misstrauisch nach. Gleiche Reaktion.  
"Peinlich...!" brachte er nur hervor.  
"Was ist mit Ihrem Klienten, der eigentlich jetzt bei Ihnen einen Termin hätte?" fragte ich.  
"Keine Ahnung...!" stammelte Will und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
  
Ich stand auf, trat zu Sherlock und raunte. "Glaubst du ihm, dass es ihm bloß peinlich ist?"  
Sherlock machte eine Handbewegung, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.  
"Wir sollten da wenigstens anrufen...", meinte ich.  
"Lass das, John. Entweder es ist nichts, oder das verschlimmert die Lage noch. Ich bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass keine Bedrohung besteht. Aber – ...was für ein Aufwand...! Nur um mich zu beeindrucken...!" flüsterte er und strahlte mich förmlich an...  
  
Ich wandte mich rasch wieder Will zu – in allererster Linie, damit Sherlock mein Entsetzen nicht bemerken sollte...  
  
"Geht's denn wieder...?" fragte ich.  
„Mir fehlt nichts, wirklich…“, beteuerte er.  
"Wie konnte das passieren?"  
"Er war maskiert, bedrohte mich mit einer Waffe...ich musste mich ausziehen...! Bitte, keine Polizei...!" flehte Will erneut.  
"Maskiert?"  
"...zog die Skimaske in dem Moment runter, als er reinkam..."  
"Wurde von einem Hubschrauber abgeholt...konnte ihn gerade noch sehen", ergänzte Sherlock fasziniert.  
“Was wollte der?!" fragte Will irgendwo zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Wut.  
"Die bessere Frage ist, woher wusste er, wo genau ich sein würde. Zuerst bei Ihnen und später bei Dr. Brisby?" korrigierte Sherlock. "John. Wir gehen."  
Und da war er auch schon draußen.  
„Kommen Sie wirklich klar, Will?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja, gehen Sie schon…!“  
  
  
"Du willst hier einfach verschwinden?" fragte ich fassungslos, als ich ihn draußen auf dem Flur eingeholt hatte.  
Sherlock steuerte eilig die Rezeption an.  
"Hat der Klient für Will abgesagt?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ähm...nein. Genaueres kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen..."  
"War heute schon jemand hier, mit dem Sie nicht gerechnet haben? Jemand Neues, Unangemeldetes?"  
"Und wenn? Das geht Sie nichts an."  
"Kommt es mitunter vor, dass Sie hier überfallen werden?"  
"W-was?! Was wollen Sie?!" fragte die Mitarbeiterin alarmiert.  
"Vor uns brauchen Sie sich nicht zu fürchten", schaltete ich mich ein. "Wir wollen nur wissen, ob Sie auf solche Eventualitäten vorbereitet sind. Gibt's einen Alarmknopf? Überwachungskameras?"  
"Nein, wozu? Wir geben hier kein Methadon oder so was aus..."  
"Gehen wir, John. Hier haben wir nichts mehr verloren."  
  
  
Er steuerte Dr. Brisbys Sprechzimmer an und trat einfach ein, ehe ich ihn bremsen konnte.  
Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, dann lächelte sie.  
"Mr Holmes? Was war das denn eben? Diese merkwürdige Mail? Das sieht Will gar nicht ähnlich…!"  
"Leiten Sie Wills Mail von eben an mich weiter. Good Bye, Dr. Brisby", sagte er knapp.  
"Vielen Dank, Dr. Brisby! Sorry, wir sind in Eile", entschuldigte ich uns und verabschiedete mich ebenfalls.  
  
  
"Du willst gleich die Fesseln untersuchen?" vermutete ich, als wir im Treppenhaus waren.  
"Wird nichts bringen. Er trug Latexhandschuhe. Ungepudert. Hab’ Abdrücke gesehen. Außerdem war er das natürlich nicht selbst...  
–  Lunch?"  
Ich nickte überrumpelt, obwohl mir der Magen wie zugeschnürt war. Wenn die Aussicht bestand, dass Sherlock etwas aß, würde ich nicht widersprechen...  
  
  
"Waren das Hopes letzte Worte, was sie da vorlesen sollte?" fragte ich, starrte ratlos in die Speisekarte des nächsten Italieners, bei dem wir gelandet waren, und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass mich deren Lektüre auf andere Gedanken bringen würde...  
"Ganz genau", bestätigte er meine Befürchtung mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"M. will dich bald treffen...", informierte ich ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.  
"Oh, gut, du hast es dir zu Ende vorlesen lassen", stellte er zufrieden fest. "Aber er ist wieder so vage geblieben wie üblich, oder?"  
"Ja..."  
Das machte es allerdings auch nicht besser! Das hinderte ihn schließlich nicht daran, unseren Lieferservice zu überfallen und das Essen zu vergiften…  
"Er hätte das Intranet dieser Behörde leicht hacken können, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre Will sogar sein Handlanger! Wäre das nicht raffinierter gewesen? Er hat das durchgezogen – nur zur Machtdemonstration? Der muss wirklich einen an der Waffel haben!" stöhnte ich Kopf schüttelnd.  
"Aber er ist absolut brillant...!" betonte mein bedauernswerter, fehlgeleiteter Freund schwer beeindruckt.  
"Sherlock, bitte, sag' so was nicht...!" bat ich ihn. Wieder einmal stieß ich auf taube Ohren...  
Schließlich kam der Kellner und Sherlock bestellte tatsächlich etwas zu essen… Ich war nicht mal in der Verfassung, mitzubekommen, was es war…  
  
„…einen...trockenen Rotwein...nichts, danke…“  
Das war natürlich totaler Unsinn! Ich hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und es war grade mal halb zwei…  
Sherlock schaufelte gedankenverloren sein Mittagessen in sich hinein und lächelte vor sich hin…  
Wer sind Sie, und was haben Sie mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht? ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Aber das war nicht witzig! Überhaupt nicht! Er erinnerte mich irgendwie stark an einen liebeskranken Teenager…!  
Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich nichts aß und am helllichten Tag Alkohol trank…  
Kein ‚John? Bist du in Ordnung?’, kein Tadel, kein Spott, kein gar nichts…! Oh, komm schon, Sherlock! Wenigstens Spott! Bitte!  
Ich hatte es vorhin eigentlich schon befürchtet, aber doch verdrängt: Sherlock war nur deshalb so brav gewesen, weil er von einem Hochgefühl beflügelt war, das ich versehentlich verursacht hatte. Ausgerechnet ich hatte ihn darauf gebracht, wie gründlich Moriarty bereits vor Monaten über ihn recherchiert haben musste, so dass er sich aufs Äußerste geschmeichelt fühlte. Er wollte bereit sein für Moriarty! Nichts durfte im Weg sein, seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen…!  
Sherlock schwebte regelrecht auf Wolke sieben ...und ich hätte schreien können. Es war so... entsetzlich verkehrt und einfach nur schauderhaft!  
...und: Sherlock hatte letztlich praktisch nur das erzählt, was Moriarty dann wohl schon wusste…! Er hatte es nicht MIR erzählt! Er hatte lediglich in Kauf genommen, dass ich es erfuhr: Es kümmerte ihn ja gar nicht! Er hatte keinen Ärger mit Mycroft und den Behörden haben wollen und er wollte vor allem Moriarty sagen: Ja, ich war ein Junkie und du hast recht, ich habe damit die Langeweile zu bekämpfen versucht, aber mein geniales Gehirn zu benutzen, ist besser als jeder Trip! Gib mir Stoff für mein Gehirn…!  
  
Ich hatte nicht darauf spekuliert, denn mir war wirklich fast übel, aber ich hatte irgendwie damit gerechnet, dass mir Sherlock irgendwann seinen halb leer gegessenen Teller zuschieben würde, nicht aus Sorge um mein Wohl, natürlich nicht, sondern eher, weil sein notorisch unterforderter Magen kapitulieren würde…aber nein! Die extragroße Pizza Quattro Formaggi verschwand bis auf den letzten Krümel in meinem hageren Mitbewohner!  
Er bestellte sogar Nachtisch! Sherlock und Nachtisch...!?!  Es war zum die Wände hoch gehen!  
Tiramisù!  
Übersetzt: Zieh mich rauf! Oh, ja, das passte! Näher, mein Gott, zu dir! Zieh mich zu dir empor, Moriarty! Ach, du  verdammte Scheiße…!!!  
  
Ich orderte eine Grappa…  
Da musste mein Magen jetzt einfach durch…  
  
  
  
Zuhause sah er sich Moriartys Mail an, die er von Wills Postfach hatte versenden lassen. Danach erst zog er Mantel und Schal aus, kringelte sich in seinen Sessel und lächelte selig vor sich hin…  
  
Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus…  
Ab drei war ich unten bei Mrs Hudson, die sich dieses höchst seltsame Reality-TV reinzog, an dem mir wirklich nichts real zu sein schien,… und versuchte vergeblich, mich zu beruhigen.  
Ich ertrug ihn nicht, wenn er so war…wie…besessen… –  besessen von einem veritablen Teufel…!!  
  
Gegen Abend sah ich die Stellenanzeigen durch, aber ich hatte einfach keinen Kopf dafür…später nahm ich nochmals meine Haarfarbe in Angriff. Nach dem Fönen durfte ich feststellen, dass ich endlich wieder den gewohnten Ton zurück hatte – oder jedenfalls so dicht dran, dass ich selbst nichts gemerkt hätte…das war aber auch das einzig Gute an diesem Tag gewesen…!  
  
Schließlich wagte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer vor…  
  
Sherlock lümmelte sich mit seinem Laptop auf dem Sofa und grinste breit ins Display als wäre er stoned…  
  
Er chattet mit seiner großen Liebe! schoss es mir durch den Kopf  
Ich flüchtete in die Küche, machte mir unter äußerster Selbstüberwindung ein paar Brote zurecht und zog mich mit zwei Dosen Bier und ein paar Teebeuteln nach oben zurück.  
  
Irgendwann würde ich ja wohl noch Appetit bekommen…aber sicher nicht dort unten in Gegenwart dieses…Romeo…  
Das Bier stellte ich draußen aufs Fenstersims. Es würde schon nicht so kalt werden, dass es gefror…  
  
Ich versuchte, mich mit dem Laptop zu beschäftigen…sah mir die Folgen 7-9 von The Mentalist an und Harrys dusselige Katzenclips…  
Ja, doch…diese Katze, die versuchte, von oben in den Schrank hinein zu kommen…das hatte was…  
Es war so aussichtslos...!  
Das kannte ich...  
  
Schließlich machte ich mich über das Bier her, aß erst etwas, als ich den Alkohol spürte, den meine unterforderte Magenschleimhaut scheinbar direkt in mein gequältes Hirn beförderte und bereute kurz darauf, dass ich nur einen Liter Bier mit nach oben genommen hatte…  
  
  
  
Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht…  
  
Moriarty verführte einen Teenie-Sherlock zu allerlei gruseligen und irrwitzigen Verbrechen und argumentierte schmeichelnd das letzte bisschen Moral aus ihm heraus…  
Ich war schließlich so was von bedient…!  
  
  
Am Morgen fehlte mir echt der Antrieb, hinunter zu gehen…ich kochte oben Tee, trank ihn ohne Milch und vertilgte das letzte belegte Brot…danach wurde ich so müde, dass ich doch noch mal einschlief…  
  
  
Schließlich nahm ich mich zusammen, versuchte mir einzureden, dass Sherlock wieder der Alte sein würde, wenn ich jetzt nach unten ging und schnappte mir meinen frisch aufgeladenen Laptop…  
  
  
Und da saß er:  
...frisch rasiert, die Locken perfekt, im Designeranzug, außergewöhnlich gesittet in seinem Sessel und las in einem schwarz gebundenen Buch. Sehr brav und seriös sah das aus…und irgendwie… geradezu aristokratisch. Eben wie jemand, der nicht zu arbeiten braucht für seinen Unterhalt…! Als habe er sich eine Pose überlegt, in der ihn jemand erwischen sollte, der ihm wichtig war, …dem er wichtig sein wollte!  
Die Aftershave-Wolke um ihn herum schien mir heftiger als gewöhnlich…  
  
Ich versuchte, so zu tun, als sei alles okay…  
„Morgen, Sherlock…interessante Lektüre…?  
Schachprogramm schon wieder langweilig...?  
Was für eine Schande...!  
…noch kein Fall in Sicht, was…?  
Wird schon…Kopf hoch…!“  
  
  
Ich ging eigentlich nur in die Küche, um mir noch einen Kaffee zu machen – da sah ich es…!  
  
Verpackungsmüll…!?  
Moment…!  
Ich sah in Kühlschrank und Schränke...  
  
„Sag mal…! Hattest du...eine Fressattacke...oder war das ein…Experiment…?  
  
– Sherlock…?“  
  
Fassungslos checkte ich nochmals die dezimierten Vorräte: …das war jetzt wirklich…abartig…!  
  
Aber er schwieg mich nicht nur an, es war, als wäre ich nicht vorhanden, oder zumindest... unsichtbar…!  
  
  
  
Erst um 9: 40 sagte er unvermittelt, ich solle einkaufen gehen. Hatte sogar konkrete Wünsche…das hätte mich stutzig machen sollen…Risotto…ihm sei nach Risotto, setzte er zuletzt noch hinzu…    
  
Okay…da frag’ ich Mrs Hudson nach Rezepten, hatte ich noch gedacht…  
Ich Schaf...!  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg…  
...und es sollte ca. 11 Stunden dauern, bis ich erfuhr, dass das letztlich wieder so eine “Wir haben keine Milch mehr”-Aktion gewesen war…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * zwei Einträge auf dem Forum von TSoD betreffen wohl diese verschwundene Katze, die Mycroft hier erwähnt.
> 
> **************  
> Die Lyrics aus der Traumsequenz gehören natürlich dem großartigen Tim Rice...
> 
> **************
> 
> Wie ihr vielleicht schon ahnt: Johns Einkauf ist der aus TBB. Soweit ich sehe, ist der Zeitplan für Folge 2 und 3 folgender:
> 
> Chronologie TBB/TGG
> 
>  
> 
> TBB
> 
>  
> 
> 23.3. Mi  
> (gepostet: A Rant/Diamonds are forever, Auffindung Leiche = van Coon)  
> J: Rechnungen am Vormittag durchgesehen  
> Beim Betreten der Bank:  
> 7:45 NY später 7:21!!! (als SH überprüft von wo aus man das verschandelte Gemälde überhaupt sieht...kleiner Fehler...)  
> 7 Uhr nochwas in NY - dh 14: nochwas Uhr in London...  
> van Coon's Flat - Dimmock  
> Restaurant (SW)
> 
> Lukis in Panik - bei Nacht
> 
> 24\. Do  
> (Museum Andy)  
> Bewerbungsgespräch  
> 221b Web-News: Lukis +  
> bei Dimmock  
> Flat Lukis  
> Bibliothek  
> Raz – Verhaftung J – (Di: Gericht)  
> 221b J zu SY wegen Lukis Kalender  
> ()  
> J und Dimmock  
> ()  
> Lucky Cat  
> Essen gegenüber – Soo Lin Yaos Flat  
> Museum  
> Nacht – Raz, Tube Station  
> 221b  
> Museum Andy, dann Soo + (1. schlaflose Nacht)
> 
> 25\. Fr  
> bei Dimmock  
> (SH bei Molly mit D) – Bücher  
> 221b Online-Auktion, Bücher durchforsten (2. schlaflose Nacht)
> 
> 26\. Sa ( - was ist das für eine "Notfallpraxis"...?! Anscheinend haben die Patienten aber doch Termine!)  
> J schläft auf der Arbeit und datet SS  
> 221b  
> Zirkus  
> Bei Dimmock  
> 221b mit Sarah (Mrs H)  
> ()  
> Entführung von J + S…  
> 221b (Noch Nacht)
> 
> 27\. Sonntag - in dieser Bank wird rund um die Uhr gearbeitet...auch am WE...
> 
> 10: 40? (Uhr an Gebäude) auf dem Weg zur Bank
> 
> SH liest Sunday Telegraph  
> TBB - Ende
> 
>  
> 
> 28\. Mo  
> Blog: TBB gegen 12 Mittag on -
> 
> Irgendwo hier müsste SH auch noch den Fall mit der Katze im Fernsehapparat lösen - steht abe nur auf auf dem Forum von TSoD... Ich denke, das geht zurück auf diese alberne Stelle in SPEC:
> 
> “What’s in here?” he asked, tapping the safe.  
> “My stepfather’s business papers.”  
> “Oh! you have seen inside, then?”  
> “Only once, some years ago. I remember that it was full of papers.”  
> “There isn’t a cat in it, for example?”  
> “No. What a strange idea!”  
> “Well, look at this!” He took up a small saucer of milk which stood on the top of it.  
> “No; we don’t keep a cat. But there is a cheetah and a baboon.”  
> “Ah, yes, of course! Well, a cheetah is just a big cat, and yet a saucer of milk does not go very far in satisfying its wants, I daresay..."
> 
> \- was ist mit Johns Job?? JW antwortet ab 13:07 auf Kommis – 15:55 SH lässt Flug nach Minsk buchen (Für die Flüge allein schon 16 h!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> TGG:
> 
> 29\. Di  
> Di - also: Gerichtstermin von John??  
> SH zurück, indoor-shooting, Kopf im K.  
> Explosion
> 
> 30\. Mi  
> John bei Sarah: 8:40 – haben beide frei?  
> Frau im Auto in Cornwall - 12 h –  
> Sportschuhe in 221c  
> – Jim von der IT…  
> J bei MH  
> Längst dunkel – aber noch 3h übrig!
> 
> 31 März  
> Mann auf der Straße 8 h - Janus Cars  
> Er wird befreit, als es wieder dunkel ist! - Das dauert zu lange!!
> 
>  
> 
> ...hier verlassen wir entgültig den Zeitplan des Blogs...!!!
> 
> 1\. April  
> Frühstück:  
> Connie Prince/Blinde (in Glasgow) 12 h (diesmal nutzt SH sie bewusst aus)  
> John als Reporter  
> SY – Bombe in G wird gezündet –
> 
> 2.  
> …J bei Westies Verlobter – Nacht  
> Planetarium
> 
> 3.  
> Hickman Galerie  
> Gleise – Mord an West aufgeklärt…  
> SH verabredet sich mit JM...
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. ...um 0.00 Pool!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Am 1. April schreibt John im Blog, er hätte ein paar TAGE!!! gebraucht, um TGG aufschreiben zu können...!!!  
> ...wundert euch also nicht, wenn es zeitlich einfach nicht hinhaut, ich habe beide Fälle zeitlich gestrafft!!!


	25. Jobsuche, andere Banalitäten - und ein neuer Fall (The Blind Banker I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die erste Hälfte von The Blind Banker aus Johns Sicht.

 

**Jobsuche, andere Banalitäten - und ein neuer Fall (The Blind Banker I)**

 

 

 

 

  
**Von Kassenautomaten und Rechenmaschinen auf zwei Beinen...**

 

 

  
  
„Dein Tee wird kalt, Sherlock…“, bemerkte ich leise.  
  
  
Sherlock schien mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Er suchte, seit wir vor zwanzig Minuten wieder nachhause gekommen waren, im Internet nach diesem verdammten Schnörkel.  
Das Mittagessen war ausgefallen, denn nachdem Sherlock eine Leiche gefunden hatte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr, vor allem, weil er überzeugt war, dass es Mord sein musste, ein Mord, der in einer geschlossenen Wohnung in einem von innen verschlossenen Schlafzimmer verübt worden war…  
  
  
Mich beschäftigte etwas anderes…  
  
Als ich an diesem Morgen zu Tesco’s aufgebrochen war, hatte ich ziemlich schlechte Laune gehabt…Aber sie war wohl noch lange nicht schlecht genug gewesen...  
  
Es fing damit an, dass mir die ein-Pfund-Münze für den Wagen fehlte, so dass ich zum Körbchen greifen musste…ich besorgte unter anderem Gemüse, Reis…ein Risotto-Fertiggericht…nur für den Fall, dass mir die Rezepte zu kompliziert wären, und auch sonst noch Verschiedenes… Wieso war es an einem Mittwochmorgen überhaupt so voll hier? Lag es an der frühlingshaften Witterung?!  
Natürlich stand ich mal wieder in der falschen Schlange an der Kasse! Also, angeblich ist das ja so etwas wie eine optische Täuschung, habe ich mal gelesen…das käme einem bloß so vor…aber ich glaube das nicht! Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich wieder zwischen mehreren langen Schlangen zu entscheiden habe, sehe ich meine „Verschwörungstheorie“ bestätigt! Es gibt die „falsche“ Schlange, und ich erwische sie verdammt oft…  
Aber damit nicht genug...  
Als ich die Eier aus dem Korb nahm, wurde ich von hinten angerempelt und – nein, ich ließ sie nicht fallen…aber ich packte diesen Moment zu fest zu…und merkte, wie die Pappschachtel ruckartig nachgab…okay, heute wird es Rührei geben… Einer der Joghurtbecher war jetzt mysteriöserweise klebrig… Der Kassenautomat klassifizierte den Broccoli als „unzulässigen Artikel“, dabei war er abgepackt und hatte seinen „Zebrastreifen“ ebenso gut wie alles andere auch…!  
Die schneidende, schnippische Stimme des Automaten, ihre unangenehme Lautstärke, die dafür sorgte, dass mich alle genervt ansahen, weil ICH Ihnen die Zeit stahl, indem ich mich ja wohl sowas von ungeschickt anstellte…!!!  
Da war es schon egal, wenn ich die Maschine nun auch noch angiftete: “Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen leiser reden!?“  
Aber da ahnte ich ja noch nicht, dass die größte Demütigung noch kommen sollte.  
„Karte nicht autorisiert, bitte wählen Sie eine andere Zahlungsart…“  
Ja, super. Jetzt wissen alle, dass ich pleite bin! Herzlichen Dank, liebe Technik!  
Das war zuviel!!! Ich ging, bevor ich noch Gefahr lief, eine Maschine zu erschlagen oder ihr den nicht vorhandenen Hals umzudrehen…Hausverbot bei unserem nächsten Tesco wäre extrem unpraktisch, von einer Anklage wegen Sachbeschädigung und dem Schadensersatz mal abgesehen…  
  
Zuhause hatte ich meinen Herrn Mitbewohner in unveränderter Pose vorgefunden…was mich nur noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Zu erfahren, dass er den lukrativen Fall um den verschwundenen Diamanten abgelehnt hatte, verbesserte meine Laune natürlich ebenso wenig wie der neue Kratzer auf dem halb voll gestellten Küchentisch…  
Er ließ mich die Einkäufe mit seiner Karte machen…war das eigentlich ein Vertrauensbeweis? Oder hieß das bloß: 'Ich weiß, du bist viel zu ehrpusselig, das auszunutzen.' Er klang mal wieder so jovial-herablassend… Na, wie auch immer. Ich mopste ihm auch eine ein-Pfund-Münze…war ja sowieso nur ein Pfand…und kaufte – durch den Platz, den mir der Wagen bot, entfesselt – fast mehr, als ich tragen konnte…  
  
Die Tüten schnürten mir zum Teil bereits die Finger ab, als ich nachhause kam, aber ich war jetzt so auf 180, dass ich nicht mehr bereit war, nach Hilfe zu fragen (…oder nach einem Hammer, wie in Paul Watzlawiks Parabel aus „Anleitung zum Unglücklichsein“), sondern sarkastisch versicherte, dass ich das allein bewältigen könne…  
Nachdem ich die Einkäufe auf der vorderen, freien Hälfte des Küchentisches abgeladen hatte und ins Wohnzimmer hinüber sah, stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock inzwischen den weiten Weg aus seinem Sessel in den nächsten Stuhl geschafft hatte...eigentlich mein Platz und –  
"Ist das mein Computer?!" entfuhr es mir.  
„Ja, klar“, gab Sherlock.  
„Was?“ schnappte ich.  
„Meiner ist im Schlafzimmer.“ Als ob das alles erklären würde!  
„Wie, du warst nur zu faul, um aufzustehen? Er ist passwortgeschützt.“  
"Mehr oder weniger. Ich hab eine Minute gebraucht, um es zu erraten. Nicht gerade Fort Knox“, erklärte er herablassend.  
„Gut, danke!“ knurrte ich und griff mir das Teil.  
Sherlock ließ sich meinen Laptop abnehmen und überging meinen Ärger geradezu stoisch...  
...der Stapel Post auf dem Telefontischchen war noch größer geworden...und natürlich waren es nur noch mehr Rechnungen...  
Und nun hatte Sherlock auch noch den Fall mit dem Jaria-Diamanten abgelehnt...  
  
Ich konnte die Suche nach einem Job nicht mehr aufschieben…  
Sherlock fand das natürlich einfach nur langweilig. War ja klar. Das war Atmen ja auch.  
Normalerweise war „Aufschieben“ gar nicht meine Strategie…aber meine Verwundung hatte mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen…Sherlock hatte mich zwar irgendwie kuriert – aber andererseits…! Was war ich denn nun…? Sein unbezahlter Praktikant? Sein…überforderter…was…? Bodyguard? Kindermädchen?? Leibarzt??? – Keine Ahnung…!  
  
Es kostete mich wirklich große Überwindung, Sherlock zu fragen, ob er mir einen kleinen Geldbetrag…? Er hatte wieder seine Gebetspose eingenommen und ich unterbrach meine peinliche Bitte und fragte stattdessen: „Sherlock? Hörst du…?“  
  
Seine Reaktion hatte mich dann sehr überrascht…völlig zu recht!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…“…Ich muss zu der Bank gehen“, das hatte ich für eine Metapher gehalten, einen Bankautomaten zu suchen, und für mich vielleicht ein-, zweihundert Pfund zu ziehen…  
Aber dann musste ich feststellen…Es ging gar nicht um mich und meine Geldsorgen. Es war purer Zufall, dass sich Sherlock grade für eine bestimmte Bank interessierte…Das hatte gar nichts mit mir zu tun, weil er sowieso nicht zugehört hatte…! War ja auch gar nicht seine Bank…!  
  
Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was er da wollte! Er sagte seinen Namen an einem Schalter…hatte er da einen Termin…?  
  
Und dann kam ER auf uns zu… Dieser Banker…  
Etwa so groß wie Sherlock…eine Art Hugh Grant für Arme und zum Kotzen selbstgefällig…!  
Und ehe ich es überhaupt recht begriffen hatte, dass er und Sherlock einander längst kannten, denn er begrüßte ihn kumpelhaft und bemerkte so was wie, dass es wohl acht Jahre her sein müsse, dass er ihn gesehen hatte und Sherlock begrüßte ihn nur mit seinem Vornamen ‚Sebastian’ – da hatte er auch schon gesagt: ‚Das ist mein Freund: – John Watson…!’  
„Freund?!“ reagierte der Banker überrascht - und möglicherweise etwas spöttisch.  
„KOLLEGE!“  
…war ich sofort herausgeplatzt…  
„Ah…“ Räuspern… „…schön…gut…“, brummte der Banker, lächelte unbehaglich und machte eine – wie mir schien – Verlegenheitsgeste, in dem er einen Finger ein Stückchen hinter seinem Hemdkragen entlang zog… Ich sollte diese Bewegung an ihm später erneut beobachten und es war wohl genau das: Unbehagen...  
  
Einerseits hatte mir Sebastians Reaktion gleich gezeigt, dass ich mit meiner Befürchtung Recht hatte…“Mein Freund“…das war wirklich eine irreführende Bemerkung…!  
Kein Titel…kein „Kollege“ oder "Mitarbeiter"…nicht mal ein „Er gehört zu mir…“ …verdammter Mist! Er war jawohl nicht hier, um mich seinem alten Kumpel vorzustellen, sondern geschäftlich…! Oder nicht…?  
…aber andererseits…tat es mir sofort Leid… Und Sherlock sah aus, als hätte er eben festgestellt, dass es eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen war hierherzukommen…  
Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich…  
Aber natürlich waren wir Freunde…!  
Nicht nur, dass ich das seit ein paar Wochen dachte… – auch er hatte es mir schon bewiesen… Aber verdammt…! "MEIN Freund"…, nicht "Ein Freund", "Freund von mir"...! Machte er das eigentlich, um mich zu ärgern?  
Das…! …von einem Typen, der einen Schädel als Freund titulierte…okay…da wusste ich noch immer nicht, was dahinter steckte… Und… Sally Donovan…alte Freundin…? So wie sie auf ihm herum hackte? Wie war das zu verstehen…?  
Trotzdem…es gleich zu dementieren...zu leugnen, das war eine Art von… Verrat! …ich bereute es sofort…und noch viel mehr, als Sebastian sagte: „War immer ganz schön gruselig und wir hassten ihn dafür… “ und schließlich: "dieser Freak"...  
Ich musterte Sherlock von der Seite und er sah so verloren aus…so verletzlich…  
WIR…! Das waren wohl wirklich alle gewesen!!! …damals…!  
Sebastians Bemerkung hatte Sherlock augenblicklich in eine Zeit zurück versetzt, in der er kreuzunglücklich gewesen sein musste...  
  
Ich hörte Donovan: Er hat keine Freunde...  
  
Ich hörte Mycroft: Sie haben ihn erlebt. Was glauben Sie, wieviel Freunde er hat?  
  
Sebastian: ...wir hassten ihn dafür...  
  
  
Und nun hatte Sherlock Sebastian nach all den Jahren demonstrieren wollen: Siehst du? Es gibt sehr wohl Menschen, die es mit mir aushalten!  
  
...und dann kam ich mit meiner großen Klappe......und das Gestammel, das dieser Sebastian von sich gegeben hatte, hatte so einen Unterton gehabt wie "achso, Sherlock bildet sich das bloß ein, klar..."  
…ach verdammt, Sherlock…! Es tut mir Leid…! Ich bin grad etwas neben der Spur! Aber das kriegst du doch eigentlich grade alles gar nicht mit, oder…?  
Ich war ja selbst schuld. Ich hätte längst mit ihm klären können, wie er mich titulieren sollte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aber er schien mir gleich darauf ganz normal...so wie er eben war, wenn er einen Fall hatte - …dachte ich zumindest...  
Er hatte herausbekommen, dass durch Pfeiler und Stellwände in dem Großraumbüro das Grafitti nur von ganz wenigen Stellen aus zu sehen war, so dass unter den mehr als 300 Mitarbeitern der Bank am Ende tatsächlich nur einer übrig blieb. Und das war einer, der zu nachtschlafender Zeit seinen Dienst antrat, um mit Hong Kong zu handeln...  
Es wäre unsinnig gewesen, wäre ich hinter Sherlock her von Miss Wintles Balkon einen Stock tiefer geklettert, also war ich im Treppenhaus vor van Coons Wohnungstür stehen geblieben...hatte gehört, wie ihn die Mieterin der Wohnung darüber arglos herein ließ...da hatte sie Glück, dass er kein gemeingefährlicher Raubmörder war...  
  
Als ich ein Klappern aus der Wohnung hörte, stellte ich fest, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Nein, ich hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er abstürzen könnte...aber was, wenn dieser Banker die Klingel bloß ignoriert hatte, weil er einfach nicht gestört werden wollte?  
  
Ich klingelte also: "Sherlock...?  
  
Keine Antwort.  
„Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Nichts.  
Ist er doch eingeschnappt?  
Oder schlicht zu beschäftigt?  
  
„Lass mich rein, wann immer Dir danach ist!“ erklärte ich ironisch.  
Dann hörte ich ein vernehmliches Krachen!  
  
„Sherlock…?!  
  
…Sherlock, antworte!“  
  
Alles war still.  
  
Oh, nein…was ist jetzt los…?  
  
Hatte van Coon dem Eindringling eins übergebraten?  
  
Ich sah mir die Tür an…solides Sicherheitsschloss…da war die Tür sicher auch nicht von Pappe! …wenn ich die versuchte, einzurennen, hatte ich zwei kaputte Schultern…und van Coon wahrscheinlich immer noch eine intakte Tür.  
  
Ich schellte nochmals Sturm…  
  
Gab es einen Hausmeister? Sollte ich die Polizei holen…? Argh, das würde er mir wieder übel nehmen, verdammt! Ich konnte doch schlecht zu Miss Wintle gehen und ihm hinterherklettern!?  
  
Aber irgendwas musste ich doch tun!  
  
„Sherlock!!!“ schrie ich. „Wenn du nicht gleich aufmachst, lasse ich die Tür aufbrechen!“  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Okay, das war’s! Ich zückte mein Handy und – da drehte sich der Schlüssel…  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sherlock sagte mit zufriedenem Grinsen: „Ich habe Lestrade angerufen. Das ist ein Tatort! Schau’s dir an.“  
  
Ich war sauer. Er sollte nicht merken, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hatte...aber dass ich sauer war, auch nicht...  
„Danke, ich kann warten. Ich will keinen Ärger“, erwiderte ich kühl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nun waren wir zurück und er schien mich überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen... Es konnte genau so sein...oder auch ganz anders, da blickte ich immer noch nicht durch: Heute Vormittag hatte er ja auch mitbekommen, dass ich Rechnungen wälzte...  
  
Ich gab es auf, nahm meinen Laptop und die Rechnungen, ging nach oben und machte aus purer Ratlosigkeit einen Blogeintrag:  
  
  
„23rd March  
  
Ein Diamant hat Bestand / Diamantenfieber  
  
  
  
Es sei denn es gibt keine. Keine Story, denn Sherlock hat beschlossen, den Fall nicht zu übernehmen. Anscheinend ist ein vermisster Diamant nicht ‚interessant’ genug.  
  
Immerhin haben wir heute eine Leiche aufgefunden und das ist etwas wofür er sich begeistern kann.“  
  
  
  
Das war zwar noch etwas unbefriedigend aber ich konnte jetzt unmöglich schon mehr ins Detail gehen. Immerhin versprach das ein Fall zu werden, über den ich endlich wieder bloggen konnte!  
  
Doch der Gedanke an die Bank brachte mich schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück: Ich war nach wie vor knapp bei Kasse. Die Rechnungen hatte ich mit in mein Zimmer genommen: Ich wollte weder, dass sie in dem Chaos da unten verloren gingen, noch dass Sherlock sie erneut auf den Kaminsims spießte.  
  
Mein erster Versuch an diesem Morgen, einzukaufen, kam mir wieder in den Sinn…es war so erniedrigend, von einer Maschine zurückgewiesen zu werden! …und erst recht, sie dann machtlos anzubrüllen... Aber ich wusste natürlich, dass das nicht der wahre Grund war... Der wahre Grund war, dass sie recht hatte: Ich war pleite und ich musste dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen, denn wie's aussah reichte mein Einkommen immer bloß bis zur Mitte des Monats! ...und das, ohne dass ich Kleidung gekauft hätte, beim Friseur gewesen wäre oder eine Frau zum Essen eingeladen hätte...  
  
Was mich wirklich abschreckte, war die Aussicht, dass Sherlock mitbekam, wenn dicke Briefe in großen Umschläge für mich ankommen würde...wenn er merken würde, dass meine Bewerbungsmappen zurückgeschickt wurden, dass ich Absagen kassierte...  
  
  
Trotzdem öffnete ich einen neuen Beitrag und schrieb kurz entschlossen:  
  
  
‚Protest  
  
  
Wisst ihr, was ich hasse? Diese unbemannten Registrierkassen. Sie sollen Zeit sparen, aber das tun sie nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Niemand kann sie bedienen! Das Personal muss kommen und helfen. Wie soll das Zeit sparen?’  
  
  
  
Ich klickte mich wieder einmal durch die aktuellen Stellenangebote. In der Zwischenzeit kam ein Kommentar herein, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht.  
  
Vertretungsdienste in einer Gemeinschaftspraxis… Warum nicht? Das klang nach genug Geld und nach ausreichend Freizeit, um Sherlock bei seinen Fällen zu begleiten – und die Anzeige wirkte wie ein einziger Hilfeschrei. Die schienen echt verzweifelt jemanden zu suchen. Zumindest als Sprungbrett sicher ein guter Einstieg… Irgendwann musste ich ja anfangen – also warum ging ich da nicht einfach Morgen mal hin?  
Kurz entschlossen mailte ich meine Bewerbungsmappe.  
  
Bei meinen Mails war auch eine Nachricht von Molly. Hatte Sherlock mal wieder eine ihrer "Besorgungen" nicht abgeholt?  
  
  
"Hallo, John,  
  
in der Pathologie wird eine Stelle frei. Stamford meinte, du könntest vielleicht interessiert sein.  
  
Gruß, Molly"  
  
  
Ach, Mike, du alte Klatschbase...!  
  
  
  
Pathologie...? Ich wollte eigentlich helfen und nicht... – ...nein, kam ja gar nicht in Frage! Sherlock würde mich ständig als Lieferanten für Versuchsobjekte benutzen wollen! Bloß nicht!  
  
Dann sah ich mir doch den Kommentar zu meinem früheren Eintrag von heute an. Wer wohl diesmal das Rennen gemacht hatte?  
  
  
  
1 Kommentar  
  
  
  
Wo habe ich diesen Satz schon mal gehört. Diamonds are forever?  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 17:08  
  
  
  
Ich war fassungslos. Eine ganze Weile konnte ich den Kommentar nur anstarren. War das ein Witz? Hatte sich da jemand für ihn ausgegeben…? Nein…nein, jeder, der das versucht hätte, hätte sich doch bemüht, etwas wahnsinnig Intelligentes abzusondern, oder?! Und diese Frage klang so sehr nach ihm… „Houston, we have a mistake!“ Ich musste lachen. Sherlock schrieb einen Kommentar zu meinem Blog! Seit wann, um alles in der Welt, wusste er das schon?  
  
Und dabei saß er doch unten im ersten Stock!?  
Immer noch kopfschüttelnd antwortete ich:  
  
  
"James Bond. Du hast schon von James Bond gehört?"  
  
  
Ich habe von ihm gehört, ja.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:04  
  
  
Das war ja irre! Wieso hatte er diesen Titel eigentlich nicht gegoogelt. Das war doch peinlich ohne Ende... Und was war das für eine seltsame…träge Formulierung? Stand er grade mit beiden Beinen im Gedächtnispalast?  
  
Ich schrieb zurück:  
  
  
"Aber du hast noch keinen gesehen, hab ich recht? Gut, dann machen wir mal eine Bond-Nacht."  
  
  
Ist doch nett, wenn man sich auf etwas freuen kann.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:09  
  
  
Ich konnte ihn förmlich hören und musste grinsen, als ich seine herablassend-bissig Stimme in meinem Kopf hatte...  
  
"Sarkasmus ist die niedrigste Form von Humor, Sherlock", antwortete ich.  
  
  
  
Das ist nachweislich falsch. Der Clip dieser Katze, die vom Schrank fällt, zB. Dieser Clip, den du dir unbedingt zwölf Mal angesehen hast, liegt definitiv darunter.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:16  
  
  
  
Okay. Jetzt hatte er sich verraten! Das hatte er heute Morgen gesehen! Er hatte also nicht etwa mit meinem Laptop nur gearbeitet, sondern in meinem Verlauf gestöbert und herausgefunden, dass ich diesen Clip in den letzten Tagen immer wieder abgespielt hatte!  
  
Oh, ich musste dringend das Passwort ändern! Wie hatte er nur auf Wellington+11 kommen können...?  
Später!  
Ich konterte:  
  
  
  
Der WAR komisch! Wie auch immer: Wieso schreibst du in meinen Blog, wenn du nur ein Stockwerk unter mir sitzt?  
  
  
  
Mir. Ist. Langweilig.  
Ich frage mich, auf welche Temperatur ich dein Dosenbier erhitzen muss, damit es explodiert...  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 18:23  
  
  
  
"OK OK Ich komme runter", hackte ich noch rasch in die Tastatur und machte mich auf den Weg.  
  
  
Wieso war ihm eigentlich langweilig? Er hatte doch einen Fall! Das hieß wohl, dass er nicht recht weiter kam... Und es hieß auch, dass er nicht sauer auf mich war, denn wenn er mein Bier wirklich hätte in die Luft sprengen wollen, hätte er es einfach getan. Aber er wollte, dass ich ihm Gesellschaft leistete...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Sherlock in Sebastians Organizer gesehen, dass der um 19 Uhr ein Meeting in einem Restaurant hatte. Nun hatte er natürlich gehofft, bis dahin schon Konkreteres berichten zu können, aber zumindest wollte er ihn wissen lassen, dass dieses Grafitti* kein beeindruckender Schabernack und auch keine bloße Machtdemonstration war, sondern eine ernst gemeinte Todesdrohung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Und ich hab’ Banker immer für eiskalte Schweine gehalten", seufzte ich sarkastisch.  
  
Sherlock war verstimmt darüber, wie das Gespräch mit Sebastian gelaufen war. Diesen Schnösel interessierte der Mord an seinem Mitarbeiter nicht! Und dass die Polizei es für einen Selbstmord hielt, erschütterte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, es beruhigte ihn. Das hieß, es hatte nichts mit der Bank zu tun, es war ungefährlich. Aber wie konnte er erwarten, dass sich Sherlock tatsächlich ausschließlich mit der Sicherheitslücke der Bank befasste, wenn doch offenkundig ein so schöner Mordfall und eine mysteriöse Chiffre daran hing?  
  
Also machten wir uns auf den Heimweg.  
  
"Du bist noch nicht weiter gekommen, mit dieser Chiffre, was?" fragte ich ihn, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
  
"Ich werde gleich mal ein paar Mails rausschicken", brummte er.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dimmock nicht einsieht, dass es Mord gewesen sein muss! Ich dachte, du hättest ihn soweit!"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich versteift er sich deshalb darauf, weil er den Mordfall nicht lösen kann..."  
  
Ich überlegte, zu fragen, ob er es Lestrade erzählen würde...aber dann entschied ich mich dafür, das selbst zu tun.  
  
"Und dieser Sebastian...! – das ist ja vielleicht eine bornierte Rechenmaschine!" knurrte ich und stellte fest, dass ich Sherlock wenigstens kurz zum Grinsen gebracht hatte.  
  
  
  
"Willst du was essen?" fragte ich, in der Küche angekommen.  
  
"Für mich nur Tee, danke", sagte Sherlock und klappte schon wieder seinen Laptop auf.  
Ich hatte keine Lust, für mich alleine zu kochen…und die Brucheier waren ja nun im Supermarkt geblieben... Nach dem Essen saß ich noch eine Weile am Kamin und hörte Sherlock von Zeit zu Zeit leise vor sich hin schimpfen.  
Ich widerstand dem Impuls, so was zu sagen, wie "Gönn' dir eine Pause, Sherlock".  
  
Wenigstens dachte er nicht an Moriarty…  
  
  
Ich zog mich früher als sonst meistens zurück. Nach der letzten Nacht überfiel mich die Müdigkeit schneller und ich wollte morgen ausgeruht zu Beginn der Sprechstunde auf der Matte dieser Praxis stehen...Natürlich konnte ich es nicht lassen, ehe ich meinen Laptop herunter fuhr, nochmal einen Blick hinein zu werfen.  
Mittlerweile gab es auch Kommentare zu meiner Beschwerde über die Scannerkassen.  
  
  
  
8 comments  
  
  
  
Ooh, darf ich mitmachen? Ich kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die sich erst an der Bar aussuchen, was sie trinken wollen. Entscheidet das vorher! Grrr!  
  
Ich versuche jetzt, mir weitere Dinge zu überlegen.  
Harry Watson 23 March 18:01  
  
  
  
Oh, nein! Harry schreibt mir etwas über Bars und Drinks! Wenn sie schon um diese Uhrzeit so enthemmt ist, mir etwas derartig unüberlegtes zu schreiben, brauchte ich heute nicht mehr mit ihr zu diskutieren!  
  
  
  
Die U-Bahn-Station Covent Garden. Diese Scheißaufzüge brauchen ewig!  
Mike Stamford 23 March 18:04  
  
  
  
…du würdest eh besser laufen, Mike…  
  
  
  
Der neue Lippestift, den ich gekauft habe. Denn die Farbe auf der Verpackung passt überhaupt nicht zum Inhalt! Ich hätte auf Connie Prince hören sollen. Niemals billig einkaufen!  
Molly Hooper 23 March 19:06  
  
  
  
Schwertscharten auf meinen Möbeln!  
Marie Turner 23 March 19:07  
  
  
  
Übrigens ist hier wieder Mrs Hudson  
Marie Turner 23 March 19:08  
  
  
  
Schwertscharten???  
Ich erstarrte.  
Heute Morgen hatte ich einen frischen, tiefen Kratzer auf unserem Küchentisch bemerkt!  
Wieso Schwert? Was um alles in der Welt war da vorgefallen?  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr – 21:25 und rief bei Mrs Hudson an.  
  
„Guten Abend, John. Was gibt es?  
„Guten Abend, Mrs Hudson. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich so spät noch störe.“  
„Aber nein, John, Sie stören doch nicht.“  
„Ich habe gerade Ihren Kommentar gelesen. Der Kratzer von heute morgen stammt also von einem Schwert? Was ist passiert?“  
„Du, lieber Himmel!“ rief sie entsetzt. „Sie waren gar nicht da! Oh, mein Gott!“  
„Mrs Hudson…bitte beruhigen Sie sich! Was ist denn los?... Soll ich zu Ihnen runter kommen?“  
Ich konnte hören, wie sie ruhiger zu atmen versuchte.  
„Nein, John...es geht schon wieder. Es war Folgendes. Ich hörte ein fürchterliches Poltern. So wie wenn jemand die Treppe herunter gefallen wäre. Und wie ich nachsehe, liegt da ein Kerl in so einem komischen Kostüm, so orientalisch…also er sucht gerade so seine Knochen zusammen und als ich ihn anspreche, ob er sich verletzt hat und ich eine Ambulanz rufen soll wird er laut und wütend und ich verstehe kein Wort. Dann suchte er schimpfend das Weite. Also bin ich rauf und habe mal an eure Tür geklopft und als ich öffnete, stand Sherlock mit einem Schwert, so ein ...Krummsäbel in der Küche…und dann sah ich diese Scharte – und er behauptete, das sei ein Experiment für einen Fall! Er versuche, das Werkzeug zu ermitteln, das genau solche Kratzer mache, wie am Tatort…! Aber jetzt, wo ich erfahre, dass Sie gar nichts davon wussten und dass Sherlock allein war…Oh, mein Gott! John! – Er ist überfallen worden, nicht wahr? In den eigenen vier Wänden! SCHON wieder! Das ist doch schrecklich!“ jammerte sie.  
  
Ja, das war es...!  
Ich war selbst zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Hatte er vor, mir das irgendwann zu erzählen…?  
  
„Was ist denn mit dem Fall, den man dir angeboten hat, dem Jaria-Diamanten?“  
„Kein Interesse.“  
Das entschlossene Zuklappen des Buches…und ein Klirren…?  
Dieses Klirren! Dieses metallische Klirren, das ich genau in dem Moment gehört hatte, als ich den frischen Kratzer auf dem Tisch bemerkt hatte… Wo war das hergekommen?  
Er hatte diesen Säbel vor mir versteckt...!  
  
Moment...!  
Nun sah ich mir den Absender der beiden Mails doch noch ein mal genauer an. Dann suchte ich mir die dazugehörige Website...  
[link href="http://www.sgsss.org/"]http://www.sgsss.org/[/link]  
Oh, nein! Der Sikh-Tempel...Norwoodhall!  
  
…Ich habe bereits abgesagt...  
  
Hätte ich das früher nachgesehen, ich hätte ihm doch niemals zugeraten, diesen Fall zu übernehmen!  
Fluchend schlug ich mit der Faust auf den Tisch! Er hatte es schon wieder getan! Und ich war wirklich schon wieder darauf hereingefallen...!  
  
Du? Du hattest eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer Maschine...?  
  
...oder hatte er das diesmal wirklich nicht kommen sehen? Hatte er vielleicht nur nicht gewollt, dass ich ihn zu bequatschen versuchte...? Aber das konnte ich mir jetzt irgendwie auch nicht mehr vorstellen...  
  
Mein Blick fiel wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
  
dummheit  
  
Allerdings! ...Wie? – oh, natürlich...mein "Beschwerde-Thread"...  
  
dummheit  
theimprobableone23 March 20:01  
  
Mycroft hasst Dummheit. Naja, lieber ein gutmütiger Dummkopf als ein irres, bösartiges Genie wie Moriarty...!  
  
  
Freaks  
Sally Donovan 23 March 20:02  
  
  
Danke, für deinen Beitrag, Sally, du mich auch!  
  
  
  
Den niederschmetternden Stumpfsinn langweiliger Leute mit ihren langweiligen Alltagssorgen.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 20:20  
  
  
Autsch. Das ging eindeutig an meine Adresse.  
  
Schon hatte ich das Eingabefeld für die Antwort geöffnet und schrieb eine bissige Erwiderung:  
  
Oh, habe ich Lord Boring inkommodiert?! Wenn ich mir die Miete hier nicht leisten kann, wird sich dein Problem mit mir bald erledigt haben!  
  
– aber dann klickte ich es weg...  
Das hatte hier nichts verloren...  
...und außerdem war mein Zorn bereits der Enttäuschung gewichen...  
War ich grade vom "Freund" in die Kategorie "andere Leute" degradiert worden?  
Oder hatte ich mir da einen scheinbar passenden Schuh zu bereitwillig angezogen?  
Meinte er Sebastian? Dimmock? Wen auch immer?  
Ich öffnete ein Mailformular.  
  
"Hallo, Sherlock,  
hast du bei "andere Leute" jemand bestimmten im Sinn?  
Wann wolltest du mir übrigens sagen, dass du mich heute morgen aus dem Haus haben wolltest und dich ein Sikh-Kämpfer einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte?  
  
...frustriert löschte ich die Mail wieder und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
Dann klickte ich Lestrades letzte Mail an, wählte "Antworten", änderte die Betreffzeile in "Leichenfund von heute" und schrieb.  
  
"Hallo, Greg,  
vielleicht wissen Sie es ja schon. Aber nachdem es zunächst so aussah, als hätte Sherlock DI Dimmock überzeugen können, dass Eddie van Coon ermordet worden ist, hat er es wohl doch wieder als Selbstmord eingestuft. Sherlock weiß natürlich nicht, dass ich Ihnen deswegen schreibe, aber vielleicht können Sie ja mit dem jungen Kollegen nochmal darüber reden? Ich kann verstehen, dass er vielleicht einfach Angst davor hat, einen Mordfall nicht abschließen zu können, aber das kann ja wohl nicht angehen. Mir hat Sherlocks Erklärung jedenfalls eingeleuchtet.  
Hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut.  
Gruß JW"  
  
Ich fühlte mich frustriert und spielte mit dem Gedanken, mir unten etwas von meinem Bier zu holen...  
Aber dann beschloss ich, es so zu versuchen...  
  
Vielleicht keine so gute Idee.  
  
  
Aber die schlechteste Idee dieses Tages, der krönende Abschluss, war eindeutig, gegen viertel nach elf nachzusehen, ob vielleicht Greg geantwortet hatte, den Alert eines neuen Kommentars zu finden und dann zu lesen:  
  
  
  
Den niederschmetternden Stumpfsinn langweiliger Leute mit ihren langweiligen Alltagssorgen.  
Sherlock Holmes 23 March 20:20  
  
  
In der Tat.  
Anonymous 23 March 22:45  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Frühlingserwachen**  
  
24\. März, 0:00-9:30

  
  
  
  
  
10 Stunden später sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus.  
Meine Welt zumindest.  
Und zwar überraschend besser.  
  
Ich hatte das Vorstellungsgespräch hinter mir! Und ich HATTE den Job! Und was noch besser war – …aber der Reihe nach...!  
  
  
Sherlock und ich saßen am Kamin, als plötzlich das linke Fenster zerbarst. Ich schnellte vor und riss Sherlock aus seinem Sessel hinunter auf den Boden, Scherben und Holzsplitter prasselten gegen unseren Schutzschild und schossen links und rechts an dem Möbelstück vorbei. Aber Sherlock wand sich flink unter mir hervor. Er war viel zu neugierig, um in Deckung zu bleiben. Er wollte sehen, wer oder was da auf diese beeindruckende Weise unser Wohnzimmer demolierte.  
Und da hörte ich mit einem Mal das knatternde Geräusch eines Hubschraubers über uns. An einem Seil schwang sich Moriarty in den Raum und begrüßte Sherlock, indem er überschwänglich seine Hand schüttelte und dabei noch mit der Linken nach seinem Arm griff.  
  
„Sherlock…“, begann ich hilflos. „Bitte…nicht…“ Mir fehlten die Worte.  
  
„Mon Cher! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen!“  
„Anonymous! Ich habe mir überlegt, dich Animus zu nennen, was hältst du davon?“  
„Jede Idee, die von dir kommt, ist brillant, mon Cher!    
  
Ich konnte nicht hören, was Moriarty danach sagte, denn er hatte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern abgesenkt, aber Sherlocks Blick ging zu dem zertrümmerten Fenster und nach oben und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von erfreutem Lächeln zu enthusiastischem Stahlen.  
  
Ich ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und ging entschlossen dazwischen.  
„Nein, Sherlock! Du wirst nicht mit ihm aus dem Fenster verschwinden! Bitte, nimm doch Vernunft an!“ Ich griff nach seinem linken Arm, aber er machte sich sofort mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung los und knurrte unwillig.  
„Sherlock! Ich lasse das nicht zu! Du kannst doch nicht mit ihm gemeinsame Sache machen! Siehst du denn nicht, dass er ein Teufel ist!“  
„Und stolz drauf!“ grinste Moriarty ohne die grünen Augen von Sherlock zu nehmen.  
„Da hörst du’s!! – Sherlock!“  
„Langweilig.“  
„Wie war denn nun eigentlich die Nahtoderfahrung, Johnnylein? Ich hoffe, es war ein rechter Höllentrip?“  
„Sie wollten Sherlock umbringen!“  
„Unsinn. Ich wusste, wenn er so clever ist, wie ich hoffe, dann wird er nicht sterben. Wenn Sie allerdings glauben, dass Sie gegen mich etwas ausrichten können, sind Sie noch dümmer, als ich dachte!“  
„Sie werden Sherlock sofort loslassen und von hier verschwinden, oder ich rufe die Polizei!“  
„Langweilig. Merkst du nicht, dass du störst, John?“  
„Lass mich das machen, mon Cher. Manche Situationen erfordern nun mal einen entschlossenen Schnitt, nicht wahr, Doktor – und mitunter ist sogar eine Amputation nötig.“  
Ehe ich auch nur einen Schimmer hatte, was er meinte, wich ich reflexartig zurück. Moriarty hatte plötzlich einen alten Offizierssäbel in der Hand und stürzte mit einem Ausfallschritt auf mich zu. Ich floh zum Tisch und schnappte mir den nächsten Stuhl, um mich vor der Klinge zu schützen. Doch die 33 Inches Stahl hieben die Stuhlbeine eins nach dem anderen ab und ich wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt.  
„Sherlock! Sherlock, tu’ doch was!“ flehte ich. Ich spürte jeden Schlag in den Schultern und die Kanten der Stuhllehne schnitten mir in die Hände.  
Und dann hörte ich ihn lachen, tief und aus voller Kehle.  
„Du bist einfach zu komisch, John! – Animus! Nun hau’ ihn schon in Stücke, damit wir endlich gehen können!“            
  
Im nächsten Augenblick saß ich aufrecht in meinem Bett und rang völlig abgehetzt nach Atem. Mein Herz stampfte durch meine Brust. Unter kaltem Schweiß zitternd ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen und zog die Decke über meinen Körper.  
  
Eine ganze Weile starrte ich nur erschüttert und fassungslos ins Dunkel und versuchte, diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Ich rief mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie Sherlock vor zweieinhalb Wochen den bewusstlosen Bulldogg von meinem Körper gewälzt hatte und erleichtert feststellen durfte, dass ich nahezu unversehrt war… Ich versuchte, diesen Gesichtsausdruck vor meinem geistigen Auge fest zu halten.  
DAS! Watson! Das ist Sherlock! Dreh jetzt nicht durch!  
  
…und dann regte sich mein schlechtes Gewissen…  
  
„Das ist mein Freund: John Watson.“  
  
Schließlich drängte sich doch wieder in meinen Kopf, was ich hatte umgehen wollen…Sherlock an meiner Seite, als ich mich qualvoll auf dem Küchenboden wand und mit dem Tode rang… Wie er sich verzweifelt um mich bemühte und mehr als 24h nicht von meiner Seite gewichen war. Vergessen war seine Faszination für Moriarty, als es plötzlich um mein Leben ging – warum fiel es mir so schwer, ihm zu vertrauen? Dabei wollte ich es doch so sehr!      
  
  
Schwer mit Einkaufstüten bepackt, stapfte ich die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf…hörte Mrs Hudson hysterisch schluchzen…aus der Tür stürzte mir plötzlich Greg entgegen – schreckensbleich, packte meine Oberarme und ächzte mit rauer, zitternder Stimme: „Gehen Sie da nicht rein, John...“  
Sherlock! Das konnte nur bedeuten – ! Panik schlug in mir hoch. Ich ließ alles fallen, stieß den DI zur Seite und stolperte polternd die restlichen Stufen hinauf...  
– das Erste was ich sah, war sein rechter Unterarm. Mit Hand. Abgetrennt…dann den Rumpf…daran nur noch ein Bein…sonst nichts…  
  
...rot und silbern schimmerte ein mit frischem Blut besudelter Krummsäbel auf dem Teppich...  
  
Dumpf vor Grauen sah ich mich um, weigerte mich, das zu glauben bis…  
  
…bis ich seinen Kopf sah:  
Neben dem Schädel auf dem Kaminsims platziert, von wo er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und wie zum Todesschrei verzerrten Lippen anstarrte wie das Haupt der Gorgo Medusa…    
  
  
Wieder fuhr ich hoch. Panik tobte in mir. Ich rollte mich krampfhaft zusammen und hielt mir den Mund zu, um nicht zu schreien, rang verzweifelt nach Fassung, stöhnend bei jedem Atemzug und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl, nicht genug Luft zu bekommen…  
  
…Nicht wieder einschlafen…dachte ich noch. Auf keinen Fall wieder einschlafen…  
…und zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, mich nach unten zu schleppen und mich zu vergewissern, dass Sherlock buchstäblich noch in einem Stück war…  
Aber als ich mich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, fühlte ich mich so erschöpft, dass mich der Schlaf doch noch überwältigte.  
  
  
  
Der heraufdämmernde Morgen holte mich allmählich und behutsam unter Vogelgezwitscher aus der tröstlichen Schwärze. Diesmal war Morpheus gnädig gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er eingesehen, dass er diesmal den Bogen wirklich überspannt hatte…  
Jedenfalls war ich erstaunt, nach diesen Horrortrips nun relativ entspannt und erholt aufzuwachen, und das noch bevor der Wecker klingelte.  
Ich gönnte mir noch ein paar Minuten, bevor ich aufstand und mich in aller Ruhe fertig machte und kam noch vor sieben in der Küche an und kochte Kaffee.  
Sherlock hockte in seinem Sessel, seinen Laptop vor sich, das blasse Gesicht vom Display fahl erleuchtet. Anscheinend war er aus den Kleidern vom Vortag nicht herausgekommen und die einzige größere Bewegung, die er in dieser Nacht ausgeführt hatte, musste wohl wiederholtes Haare raufen gewesen sein.  
  
„Morgen, Sherlock“, sagte ich. „Na, du musst dich ja richtig festgebissen haben. Kaffee?“  
Unwilliges Brummen war die Antwort.  
„Besser wäre es, du würdest eine Pause einlegen. Ein paar Stunden, wenigstens.  
Vielleicht hat ja auch jemand diesen Schnörkel frei erfunden? …er könnte ja aus einem Fantasy-Roman stammen oder so… Es ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn es ein einzelner Buchstabe ist, oder? Ich vermute, du hast längst nach Sprachen gesucht, die Zeichen für ganze Worte haben?“  
  
Manchmal war ich überzeugt, Sherlocks Gedächtnispalast müsse ein monströses Schneckenhaus sein. Selbstverständlich nicht wie das einer Weinbergschnecke – nein, mehr wie eine von diesen exotischen, gewundenen, konischen Muscheln mit spitzen Ausläufern an der Öffnung oder einer wie mit Dornen bewehrten Außenseite, sehr exklusiv und pompös…  
  
Ich rührte zwei Stück Zucker in Sherlocks Kaffeebecher und brachte ihn ihm an den Kamin. Er nahm ihn abwesend entgegen… Mein schauriger Splatter-Movie von letzter Nacht kam mir in den Sinn und schien mir plötzlich so absurd und albern, dass ich fast gekichert hätte…  
  
Irgendetwas hatte dieser Frühlingsmorgen an sich, das die Dämonen der letzten Nacht verscheucht hatte.  
  
„Ich bin dann mal weg“, sagte ich schließlich. „Da ist eine Gemeinschaftspraxis, die jemanden für Vertretungsdienste suchen…könnte also sein, ich bleibe gleich da…“  
Wieder einmal war ich nicht sicher, ob er mir zuhörte.  
  
  
  
Das Bewerbungsgespräch war geradezu abartig…  
Auf eine bezaubernde Weise.  
  
Sarah Sawyer.  
DOCTOR Sarah Sawyer…!!  
  
Es wäre zu viel, zu behaupten, es sei die große Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber da war definitiv sofort etwas zwischen uns, was uns in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, veranlasste, einander anzuflirten…jedenfalls war das entschieden zu viel Blickkontakt für ein normales Gespräch…zumindest von meiner Seite her…und zeitweise war es mir nicht ganz gelungen, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie sagte…ihre Gesprächsführung hatte so absolut nichts von einem Bewerbungsgespräch. Es war eher so, dass sie mir demonstrierte, wie genau sie meine online-Bewerbung schon studiert hatte und bescheiden, ja fast schüchtern die Attraktivität dieses Jobs noch herunter spielte. Sie bezeichnete mich als „ein bisschen überqualifiziert“ und meinte das auch noch als ironische Untertreibung…aber bei ihr war das kein Euphemismus für "zu alt", oder "zu anspruchsvoll", sondern Anerkennung, sie sah es nicht als Argument, mich abzulehnen, es klang eher erstaunt, eher so, dass sie es als Glücksgriff empfand, jemanden wie mich als Vertretung gewinnen zu können…  
Es war so schmeichelhaft, dass es mir fast schon peinlich war…aber wenn man seine Tage mit Sherlock Holmes zubringt, wird man von Anerkennung oder gar Bewunderung nun mal völlig entwöhnt…  
  
Sie gefiel mir auf Anhieb. Ihre frische, natürliche Art, ihr Humor, obendrein war sie hübsch und – nicht zu groß für mich…  
  
Und echt.  
Bei ihr konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass sie tatsächlich Ärztin war und nicht wieder eine Moriarty-Agentin!  
  
Natürlich hatte ich angeboten, ich könne gleich da bleiben. Aber wegen des personalen Engpasses hatte sie für diesen Tag überhaupt keine Termine und würde mit den paar unangemeldeten Patienten sicher alleine klar kommen und ansonsten habe sie sich vorgenommen, längst fällige Berichte zu schreiben.  
  
  
Beflügelt trat ich den Heimweg an. Als ich an einem Bankautomaten vorbei kam, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich vorläufig keine Möglichkeit hatte, Sarah auch nur auf einen Kaffee einzuladen…, geschweige denn auf ein Mittagessen oder gar ein Date…  
Aber vielleicht hielt der Zauber dieses Morgens ja auch an…  
Konnte ja nicht mehr als schief gehen…  
Ich steckte also meine Karte in den Schlitz und gab die Geheimzahl ein…wieviel konnte ich verlangen? Sollte ich  vorher meinen Kontostand abfragen? Womöglich war ich schon in den Miesen…  
Ich riskierte schließlich die bescheidene Forderung von 50 £…  
  
  
Wieso dauert das so lange…?  
  
Auf dem Display erschien: Karte wird einbehalten.  
W-was…?    
  
Dann ratterten trotzdem Scheine in den Ausgabeschlitz.  
Was ist das denn jetzt…?!  
  
500 £?  
Hatte ich bei der Null gezittert, oder was…?  
  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte mein Handy.  
Mycroft…  
Oh, so langsam ergab das Ganze einen Sinn…  
  
„Mycroft. Was gibt es?“  
„Ich warte jetzt seit fast 48h darauf, von Ihnen zu hören, John!“ tadelte er anklagend.  
„Also: Sherlocks Termin ist ganz gut gelaufen, glaube ich. Für seine Verhältnisse war er wirklich…umgänglich.“  
„Und die Sache mit dem Hubschrauber? Kam das von Moriarty?“  
  
Ich Idiot…hätte mir doch klar sein müssen, dass er das mitbekam!  
  
„Ich hatte meine liebe Not, das aus den Medien herauszuhalten! Etliche Privatpersonen wurden veranlasst, Blogeinträge und Clips aus dem Netz zu nehmen!“ jammerte die britische Regierung wehleidig....  
„Dann haben Sie sicher auch verfolgt, wohin der Heli verschwunden ist“, entfuhr es mir, „da müssten Sie doch eine Spur haben...!“  
„Deshalb bin ich mir ja so sicher gewesen, dass es Moriarty ist…der Heli ist aufs Meer rausgeflogen und explodiert.“  
„Das waren mindestens drei Menschen!“ platzte ich heraus. „Vom Wert des Helis gar nicht zu reden! Das hat er alles völlig sinnlos geopfert?“  
„Was fragen Sie mich das? Sagen Sie mir doch endlich mal, was da gelaufen ist“, regte sich Mycroft auf.  
Zu recht!  
Beinahe kleinlaut fasste ich es ihm zusammen.  
  
„Dieser…Kerl ist wirklich…irre! John! Sie müssen Sherlock irgendwie davon abhalten, sich weiter mit ihm zu beschäftigen! Ich habe mir eben angesehen, wo Sie gerade waren! Sie haben doch nicht etwa einen Job angenommen?“  
„Mycroft…ich teile Ihre Sorge. Wirklich.  Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich noch immer nicht bereit bin, Ihr Angestellter zu werden: Ich kann diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllen! Er lässt mich einfach nicht!“  
Ich erwog für einen Moment, den Sikh-Kämpfer zu erwähnen.  
„Denken Sie an den Freitag…!“  
„Oder an den Sikh, der gestern Morgen mit gut verstecktem Säbel kam, aber bald ohne seine Waffe wütend davon hinkte…“, ergänzte Mycroft spitz.    
„…oder den…“, seufzte ich. „Gibt’s noch was, was Sie mir sagen wollen?“  
„Sie können Ihre Bankkarte ab Montagnachmittag in der Hauptstelle Ihrer Bank wieder abholen“, klärte er mich resigniert auf…  
  
Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, bemühte ich mich, ganz schnell wieder an angenehmere Dinge zu denken…  
  
An Sarah…  
Und ein mögliches Date in den nächsten Tagen…  
  
  
Hätte ich doch nur darauf bestanden, gleich bei Sarah in der Praxis zu bleiben…  
Wie konnte ich aber auch ahnen, dass ich mich wenige Stunden später in Polizeigewahrsam wieder finden würde…!?

 

 

  
  
  
 **Chinesische Schnitzeljagd**  
  
  
  
Sherlock war seit gestern nicht weiter gekommen.  
Der Killer schon!  
Jedenfalls war letzte Nacht noch ein Mann ermordet worden, der sich in seiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert gehabt hatte.  
Ein freischaffender Journalist diesmal, und deutlich älter als der Banker.  
Wo war da die Verbindung?  
  
  
Sherlock schleifte mich also zu Dimmock und ich ließ durchblicken, dass Sherlocks Theorie mich überzeugte. Und dieser gab widerwillig zu, dass das Projektil aus van Coons Schädel tatsächlich nicht aus dessen eigener Sig Sauer stammte, wie Sherlock längst vermutet hatte.  
Und dann setzte der CD bissig hinzu: „Diese Ermittlungen kämen vielleicht ein wenig schneller voran, wenn Sie meine Worte als himmlische Offenbarung* nehmen würden!“  
Manchmal konnte seine Überheblichkeit wirklich mit der Hybris jener griechischen Sagengestalten konkurrieren, die im Jenseits mit Sisyphosarbeiten und Tantalosqualen bestraft werden…  
Dimmock gab klein bei. Mit gesenkter Stimme bat er uns, vorzugehen und auf ihn zu warten. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand von seinen Mitarbeitern mitbekam, dass er den „Freak“ zurate zog…  
Sherlock drängte auf den Beifahrersitz, so dass ich alleine auf der Rückbank landete, aber ich glaubte, mittlerweile Sherlocks Unwillen, in Polizeiautos zu steigen, zu verstehen. Dass es so aussah, als sei er verhaftet worden, störte ihn dann doch, denn das hatte er schon erlebt…und außerdem bekam das ja Mycroft jedes Mal mit.  
  
Doch in der Dachmaisonettewohnung des zweiten Opfers Brian Lukis schienen Dimmock Sherlocks Hypothesen so absurd, dass er bedauerte auf dessen Arroganz hereingefallen zu sein und ziemlich ärgerlich wurde. Zugegeben, sich vorzustellen, dass jemand die Fassade hochkletterte, in den vierten, sechsten Stock oder gar auf einen Wolkenkratzer, dessen Terrasse mehr als 150 Yards hoch über der Straße lag, war wirklich abenteuerlich…allein schon, dass das niemand gesehen haben sollte! Selbst im Schutze der Nacht… Trotzdem hätte er einsehen müssen, dass es nun mal die einzige Möglichkeit war…  
Das Chaos in Lukis’ Wohnung erinnerte mich stark an Sherlocks Unordnung…und damit lag ich wohl auch gar nicht so falsch, denn Sherlock fand in Windeseile ein Buch, das gerade erst gestern aus einer Bibliothek ausgeliehen worden war.  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie uns das weiter helfen sollte, aber natürlich verriet uns die Standnummer, wo das Buch hingehörte, ich griff mir nach kurzem Nachdenken zwei Hände voll Bücher über Politik und Journalismus in Südasien – und stellte fassungslos fest, dass ich die Chiffre gefunden hatte: Auf der Rückwand des Regals, wo sie von einem ¾ Yard Büchern verdeckt gewesen war…  
  
  
Wir kehrten in unsere Wohnung zurück. Die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Opfern hatten wir jetzt: Südasien oder eher China…  
Aber Sherlock ließ mir keine Zeit für einen Lunch, sondern simste jemanden an und brach erneut auf.  
Mein Telefonat mit Mycroft kam mir in den Sinn. …zumindest heute kann ich noch auf ihn aufpassen, dachte ich und folgte ihm.  
So kamen wir einige Zeit später auf den Trafalgar Square. Sherlock brauchte Auskunft eines Experten in Sachen Malerei, wie er sagte. Er führte mich ganz schön in die Irre, als er die Nationalgalerie ansteuerte, denn schließlich fanden wir uns auf der Rückseite am Lieferanteneingang wieder, wo ein junger Kerl eine Stahltür mit schwarzer Farbe aus einer Sprühdose verunzierte. Selbstbewusst erklärte er uns, das sei Teil seiner Ausstellung „Megacityblutrauschattacke“. Zuerst bestand er darauf, weiter zu „arbeiten“, wie er das nannte. Okay, da sah ich Parallelen zu Sherlocks Ego… Sherlock hielt diesem Typen die Bilder auf seinem Handy hin und der warf die Spraydose zu mir. Instinktiv fing ich sie verdutzt auf. Besonders hilfreich waren die Auskünfte dieses Kerls, den Sherlock Raz nannte, nicht, wenn er auch das spezielle Gelb der Chiffre erkannte – aber ehe ich’s mich versah, waren Raz und Sherlock plötzlich getürmt und ich Schaf stand da neben einer Tasche voller Airbrush-Dosen, sozusagen mit dem rauchenden Colt noch in der Hand Auge in Auge mit zwei Gesetzeshütern. Langsam dämmerte mir, wie unzweifelhaft das für die beiden aussehen musste. Mein reines Gewissen war nicht im Mindesten hilfreich…  
  
  
Stunden später kehrte ich wutschnaubend und mit knurrendem Magen in unsere Wohnung zurück und kündigte mich mit laut krachender Wohnungstür an.  
„Du warst lange weg“, bemerkte Sherlock und es war sein Glück, dass er am anderen Ende des Raumes vor dem Kamin stand und nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Reichweite! Ich nahm mich zusammen und beschwerte mich bittersarkastisch. Schon wieder hatte man mir Fingerabdrücke abgenommen, weil meine Akte „unauffindbar“ war…danke, Mycroft, irgendwie macht es das jetzt auch nicht einfacher! Als spezielle Schikane hatten sie auch noch meinen Ausweis einbehalten. Vor allem, dass ich eine Vorladung kassiert hatte und man mir – ausgerechnet mir! – asoziales Verhalten vorwarf, war ein Schlag für mich. Besondere Ironie dabei: der Gerichtstermin war Dienstag um 10:30 genau wie Sherlocks Drogenberatung…  
Sherlock reagierte mit einem gelangweilten „…gut…schön…“  
Und als ich gerade die Jacke ausziehen wollte, stülpte er sie mir kurzerhand selbst wieder über meine Schultern und schickte mich zu Scotland Yard. Nur heute noch, dachte ich im Stillen… Als ich ins Taxi eingestiegen war, drehte ich mich noch mal irritiert um. Hatte mich da eben jemand fotografiert? Unsinn, oder? An der Stelle – gegenüber 221b – war jetzt niemand mehr zu sehen.  
  
  
Dimmocks Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz, als er mich sah, aber dann machte sich Erleichterung bemerkbar, dass ich diesmal ohne Sherlock kam. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, er werde mir den Blick in Lukis’ Kalender verweigern, aber im Grunde war Dimmock ein netter aber noch recht unsicherer Beamter, der zu früh aufgestiegen war und nun mit Versagensängsten zu kämpfen hatte. Einer Naturgewalt wie Sherlock hatte er nichts entgegen zu setzen und es wurmte ihn, dass er inzwischen keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war. Ich dagegen war ihm sympathisch genug – und in gewisser Weise sah er in mir eine Art Leidensgenossen, um mir anzuvertrauen, dass er „meinen Freund“ für einen „arroganten Arsch“ hielt…  
  
  
In Lukis Terminkalender fand ich eine Adresse in Soho. Nun wenn China die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Opfern war, dann passte das doch wie die Faust aufs Auge! Ich fuhr also mit der Tube bis Piccadilly und lief die Shaftsbury Avenue rauf…  
Mein Magen knurrte mittlerweile vernehmlich und versuchte, mich in den nächsten Mac Donalds zu locken, der am Weg lauerte – aber mich hatte mittlerweile auch der Ehrgeiz gepackt. Ich hatte die Chiffre in der Bibliothek entdeckt – wieso sollte ich nicht auch hier fündig werden?  
Grade da rammte mich ein dunkles Hindernis – Sherlock, der wohl gerade rückwärts die Straße entlanglief – um sehen zu können, wo er hergekommen war; das sah ihm ähnlich!  
Natürlich musste ich wieder mehrfach ansetzen, weil er mich einfach nicht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte, obwohl er selbst nur ungefähre Anhaltspunkte hatte, wo van Coon gewesen sein musste – aber dann sein verdattertes Gesicht zu sehen, als ich ihm die genaue Straße sagte und er verständnislos fragte: „Woher weißt du das?“ – das war echt unbezahlbar! Es ärgerte ihn, dass ich die leichtere Aufgabe erwischt hatte, aber schließlich hatte er sie mir zugeteilt, weil er keine Lust auf einen weiteren Spießrutenlauf beim Yard gehabt hatte…  
  
Die Adresse entpuppte sich als ein chinesischer Nippesladen namens „Lucky Cat“. Die ältere Verkäuferin wollte mir unbedingt eine Glückskatze für ganze 10 Pfund aufschwatzen. Für meine Frau. Na, wenigstens hielt sie Sherlock und mich nicht auch für ein Paar, eine nette Abwechslung…  
Ich ließ meinen Blick ratlos über die Auslagen schweifen…drehte eine der klitzekleinen Teeschalen um – total unpraktisch: Es passt nichts rein und man verbrennt sich auch noch die Pfoten! – und – da war der Schnörkel! Diesmal war er rot, aber eindeutig! Auf dem Preisschild?!  
Ich war platt. Abgesehen von der Episode mit dem Sprayer schien das heute mein Tag zu sein. Schnell hatten wir raus, dass es sich um die 1 und die 15 handelte.  
Und dann sah ich sie wieder…die Frau, die mich mit dem Handy fotografierte…! Sie machte es nämlich schon wieder! Ja, fange ich denn jetzt an zu spinnen? Jemand von Mycroft…? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn, wieso sollten sie uns fotografieren wollen!  
  
Ich schloss zu Sherlock auf, der nun wieder nachdenklich vor dem Schaufenster des Lucky Cat stand und folgte seinem Blick mit meinen Augen, als mein Magen protestierend knurrte.  
„Du…hattest noch keinen Lunch“,  stellte er fest.  
„Brillante Deduktion“, zog ich ihn auf. „Ich hatte auch überhaupt keine Zeit dazu.“  
Kurz darauf saßen wir dem Lucky Cat genau gegenüber, natürlich direkt am Fenster mit Blick auf diesen komischen Laden. Sherlock kritzelte auf seiner Servierte herum und grübelte über den Fall… Ich wäre wohl nie drauf gekommen, aber hinterher war es ganz einfach und einleuchtend. Die beiden hatten geschmuggelt, die Ware wurde im Lucky Cat abgeliefert – aber etwas hatte gefehlt, weil wohl einer von ihnen lange Finger bekommen hatte…  
  
Da wir am Fenster saßen und Sherlock nichts aß, war Eile geboten – soviel war mir klar…also begann ich meinen verspäteten Lunch in mich hinein zu schaufeln – aber ich konnte es nicht lassen, den Fall mit Sherlock zu diskutieren und so ich kam nicht weit. Der nächste Geistesblitz trieb den Meisterdetektiv nach draußen und ich vergaß fast mein Handy, als ich hinter ihm her hastete.  
  
Es waren die neuen Gelben Seiten, die vor der Haustür neben dem Lucky Cat lehnten, die sein Interesse geweckt hatten…sie waren nass geworden beim letzten Regen. Auch wenn das Papier mittlerweile wieder getrocknet war: Die aufgequollenen, welligen Ecken der Seiten verrieten es. Hinter der Tür schien sich nur eine Wohnung zu verbergen. Soo Lin Yao stand auf dem Schild, mit einem Blümchen verziert.  
  
Alleinstehende, jüngere Frau, offenkundig, dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
  
Auf Sherlocks Klingeln kam keine Reaktion…  
Ich folgte Sherlock in den tiefer gelegenen Hinterhof und begann zu ahnen, was er im Schilde führte.  
Er sprang hoch und zog das Ende der metallenen Feuertreppe herunter.  
  
Na warte, diesmal – !  
  
Aber da quietschte es auch schon, die Treppe schwang nach oben, so weit, dass selbst Sherlock sie vom Boden aus nicht hätte erreichen können.  
„Sherlock!“  
Er zuckte nicht mal...  
Er musste das metallische Quietschen gehört haben und ebenso meine Stimme – ich sah mich um. Selbst wenn ich die Tonne oder den Müllkontainer zu Hilfe nahm, kam ich da nicht ran!      
Innerlich fluchend rannte ich zurück zur Vordertür und versuchte es wieder mit Klingeln.  
„Wie wär’s, wenn du mich diesmal rein lässt?“  
Ich war entschlossen, mir diesmal keine Sorgen zu machen. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten! Ich hob den Briefkastendeckel und schimpfte durch den Schlitz: „Kannst du das bitte endlich mal bleiben lassen?“  
Dann hörte ich ihn tatsächlich antworten. Aber ich verstand ihn nicht. Der Straßenlärm war zu laut. „Was?“ schrie ich.  
Wieso ließ er mich nicht einfach rein? Er versuchte es noch mal. Und ich rief wieder „Was hast du gesagt?“ Aber dann wurde seine Stimme leiser…als sei er zu beschäftigt, zu sehr in Gedanken um noch mit mir zu reden.  
Nun wurde ich langsam wieder sauer, schimpfte vor mich hin, klingelte nochmals.  
  
Nichts.  
„Jederzeit, falls du mich einbeziehen möchtest!“ giftete ich durch den Schlitz.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
Genervt drehte ich mich von der Tür weg und brüllte: „Tja, ich bin Sherlock Holmes! Ich arbeite immer allein, keiner außer mir hat so einen brillanten Verstand!“ Die letzten Worte bellte ich wieder durch den Briefkastenschlitz.  
Es war wirklich unsinnig, dass ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrach, dass ich Sherlock im Stich ließ, wenn ich arbeiten ging! Er ließ mich ja doch draußen stehn!  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr – schon halb sechs – der Tag war völlig verpeilt…!  
  
Was trieb er bloß so lange da drinnen?!  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und als ich Sherlock sah, verpuffte meine Wut augenblicklich: Seine Lippen schienen blutleer, sein Blick war trüb und seine Stimme klang nach Laryngitis. Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, er hätte leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme – vor allem, als er dann die Notiz vom Boden aufhob – und die hätten wir längst gefunden, wenn er mich reingelassen hätte!!!  
Ich hatte ihn schon mal so krächzen hören...vor ziemlich genau vier Wochen... Ein fürchterlicher Verdacht stieg in mir auf, aber ich war immer noch etwas eingeschnappt. Und außerdem wollte ich, dass er von selbst davon anfing – und nicht ich ihn deduzieren musste!  
  
„Du bist ja ganz heiser. Hast du dich erkältet?“ fragte ich lauernd. Aber natürlich gab er nichts zu…  
  
Tatsächlich: Die provisorische kleine Nachricht – DIE WIR LÄNGST GEFUNDEN HÄTTEN, WENN SHERLOCK MICH REINGELASSEN HÄTTE!!! – brachte uns weiter. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Absender Andy ein junger Museumsmitarbeiter war, der schon eine ganze Weile bei Soo Lin zu landen versuchte. Als die junge Chinesin, die ihre Arbeit liebte, völlig unerwartet gekündigt hatte, hatte ihn das beunruhigt…  
Und dann fand Sherlock die dritte Chiffre: Sie war an einer Stelle, wo Soo Lin sie gesehen haben musste, und diesmal verunzierte sie die weiße Marmorstatue einer fast nackten altrömischen Göttin.  
  
  
Als wir das Nationalmuseum für Altertümer verließen, war es nach Sieben und längst dunkel. Noch auf den Stufen, stieß Raz zu uns. Ich machte aus meinem Ärger keinen Hehl und versuchte ihn zu dem Versprechen zu bewegen, mich am Dienstag zu entlasten. Aber Sherlock fiel mir in den Rücken, weil Raz eine Spur zu haben schien – und das war ihm natürlich viel wichtiger!      
Nun, mit unseren Prioritäten lagen wir alle falsch, wie sich leider noch zeigen sollte…  
  
Raz hatte in einer U-Bahn-Station etwas entdeckt, dass unserer Chiffre ähnlich sah. Zumindest sei es dieselbe Farbe, doch auf der Säule war es längst wieder überdeckt. Sherlock wunderte sich überhaupt nicht: Nirgendwo fiel ein Grafitti weniger auf als unter vielen anderen. Also streiften wir weiter durch die Schächte und die Geleise entlang. Nicht wirklich nachahmenswert!  
  
Es war elf Uhr, als Sherlock eine Spraydose auf den Gleisen fand. Wir suchten getrennt weiter.  
  
Und dann fand ich eine ganze Backsteinmauer voll gelber Kritzel. Ich rief Sherlock an, aber er ging nicht ran. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Ich machte ein Foto mit dem Handy, überlegte kurz, es ihm zu schicken…aber was, wenn er doch in Schwierigkeiten war? Echt zum wahnsinnig werden! Also rannte ich doch los, fand ihn schließlich – aber als wir zurückkamen, war die Mauer komplett schwarz gefärbt. Verrückt! Irgendjemand von diesen Gangstern musste noch hier herumschnüffeln und uns beobachten! Und ich war nicht paranoid, wenn ich diese Situation für gefährlich hielt…  
Ich war völlig überrumpelt, als Sherlock plötzlich seine Hände um meinen Kopf legte, mich anschließend an den Oberarmen packte und uns im Kreis zu drehen begann. Dabei faselte er etwas von „visuelles Gedächtnis maximieren“…  
– okay, dachte ich, als ich kapiert hatte, was er da trieb, …Gut, dass uns hier niemand sieht und mal sehen, wann du mich diesmal zu Wort kommen lässt, du Klugscheißer..!  
Wieder hatte ich ihn verblüfft, aber mittlerweile war ich zu müde, es wirklich zu genießen.  
  
Zurück in unserer Wohnung war ich so weit, dass ich im Sitzen hätte einschlafen können…aber nach wie vor mussten wir Soo Lin Yao finden, die dritte Chiffre galt eindeutig ihr – aber dabei konnten uns nur das Museum und Andy helfen, also klingelte Sherlock ihn aus dem Bett, denn es war nun schon nach ein Uhr und bestellte ihn an seinen Arbeitsplatz, damit er uns rein ließ.  
  
Tatsächlich fand Sherlock nun den entscheidenden Hinweis: Die antiken Teekannen, um die sich die junge Frau so hingebungsvoll zu kümmern pflegte, verrieten es ihm. Bei unserem letzten Besuch am frühen Abend hatte nur eine von ihnen geglänzt…  
  
Mittlerweile…waren es zwei.  
  
  
Wir verließen etwas auffälliger und geräuschvoller als nötig das Museum…das heißt: Andy verließ es, Sherlock und ich schlichen uns zurück und tatsächlich verließ sie ihr Versteck, um ihre Arbeit zu machen. Sherlock hatte sie endlich gefunden. Die vielleicht hübscheste Chinesin, die ich jemals gesehen hatte, jedenfalls live, aber trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung war ihr die Todesangst anzumerken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **"Soo Lin" = "a bit of something very cute"...***  
  
  
  
Ihre Teezeremonie muss ich mir bei Gelegenheit unbedingt mal ansehen, dachte ich, als mir Soo Lin so verzweifelt, aber dennoch erstaunlich gefasst gegenüber saß...  
Zu erfahren, dass sie einer chinesischen Verbrecherorganisation angehört hatte, war für mich im ersten Moment schockierend, ja geradezu abstoßend gewesen – aber gleich darauf schämte ich mich für meinen Dünkel. Was hätte sie denn tun sollen, sie und ihr Bruder – als Waisen? Und da war etwas wie Schmuggeln vielleicht immer noch besser als…Prostitution…  
  
Trotz allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, wirkte sie so unschuldig…rein, geradezu. Die erschütternde Geschichte, die sie zu erzählen hatte, erinnerte mich an manche Romane von Charles Dickens…konnte auch sie noch ein gutes Ende nehmen? Sie selbst schien überzeugt, dass sie hier nicht auf Zeit spielte, sondern ihren sicheren Tod nur hinauszögerte. Und bei all diesem Fatalismus versuchte sie sogar, noch ihre Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen, voller Hingabe und Pflichtbewusstsein. Das imponierte mir ungeheuer und zugleich war es rührend naiv. Ihre Tapferkeit überstieg ihre eigene Kraft: Sie wollte sich nicht von neuem für Verbrechen benutzen lassen, auch wenn das ihr Leben kosten konnte. Sie war sogar überzeugt, dass das unausweichlich der Preis sein werde...  
  
Aber nun war Sherlock hier. Und auch wenn es ihr noch nicht klar war: Alles würde gut werden. Sie, die gebrandmarkte Sklavin, würde zwar  wohl unweigerlich ihren Bruder Zhi Zhu, der anscheinend unsere tödliche Spinne war, endgültig verlieren, aber ein neues, freies und sicheres Leben gewinnen. Vielleicht würde ihr das sogar den Mut geben, ihren Kollegen Andy an sich heran zu lassen. Er war ehrlich besorgt gewesen und sie hatte ihn wohl mit trauriger Höflichkeit abgewiesen, wie er erzählt hatte.  
„Du würdest mich nicht besonders mögen“, hatte sie gesagt, als er sie vor drei Tagen zuletzt gesehen hatte und „Ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid. Bitte frag’ nicht mehr.“  
Mit dem, was wir nun wussten, schien klar: Sie hatte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen – und sie schämte sich ihrer Vergangenheit, obwohl sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte...  
  
Sherlock war charmant und behutsam wie kaum jemals zuvor, ...nannte sie sogar „clever“ – das allerdings ließ mich beinahe schaudern, denn die letzte Frau, über die er das gesagt hatte, war Jennifer Wilson gewesen, die Frau in Pink… Gott sei Dank – oder woran auch immer Soo Lin glauben mochte –  wusste sie das nicht...  
Schließlich stand Sherlock auf und schob ihr einen farbigen Computerausdruck der Chiffre über den Tisch. Da erklärte Soo Lin, es seien Zahlen, die 15 und die 1 und dass die Schmuggler alle den Code kannten und er auf einem Buch beruhe. Fast schien es, als suche sie nun die Preisgabe der entscheidenden Information hinauszuzögern. Vielleicht ganz unbewusst. Mit jeder weiteren Nachfrage, zu der ihn das zwang, lehnte Sherlock sich mehr über den Tisch. Doch noch ehe er richtig ungeduldig werden konnte, noch ehe die übliche, fordernde Schärfe so richtig in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt war –  
  
...gab es draußen im Treppenhaus einen gewaltigen, hallenden Schlag und dort ging das Licht aus.  
Wir erstarrten alle drei und lauschten.  
Nichts mehr…  
Ich sah, wie Sherlock sich ruckartig aufrichtete...  
„Er ist hier! Zhi Zhu!" flüsterte Soo Lin verzweifelt. "Er hat mich gefunden!"  
Auch mich hatte das laute Geräusch zusammenfahren lassen. Was mich aber am meisten beunruhigte, war, dass Sherlock so überrumpelt schien.  
Aber da sprintete er auch schon los.  
"Nein! Nein, Sherlock…! Sherlock, warte…!" Natürlich ließ er sich wieder nicht im Geringsten von mir beirren. Hastig sah ich mich nach einem provisorischen Versteck um und packte Soo Lins Arm. „Kommen Sie! Rein hier! Rein hier!” Ich kauerte mich neben sie.  
„Er…er ist gefährlich! Ihr Freund weiß nicht, worauf er sich einlässt!” wisperte sie.  
  
…sag’ so was nicht! flehte ich in  
Gedanken, bitte, sag’ so was nicht…!  
  
„Er ist in vielen Kampfkünsten geschult, aber meistens erdrosselt er seine Opfer…Eine breite, weiche Stoffbahn, die kaum Würgemahle hinterlässt…“  
  
…oh, Gott..! Das passte…!  
  
  
Dann ein Schuss…! ...zwei – …drei, vier…!  
  
“Ich muss ihm helfen! Verriegeln Sie die Tür hinter mir!” sagte ich atemlos und eilte hinaus auf den Flur...  
  
Fünfter Schuss…  
...ich suchte Deckung, während schon der Sechste knallte.  
Hinter einer Säule verborgen bekam ich mit, dass Sherlock eine Treppe hinauf rannte und folgte ihm...  
  
Wohin jetzt? Wenn ich abbog, hatte ich mal wieder eine 50:50-Chance, die falsche Richtung zu wählen und gleich anschließend weitere Möglichkeiten, mich zu irren. Aber vor allem hätte ich dann den letzten Punkt aufgegeben, an dem der Killer unweigerlich vorbei musste, um zu Soo Lin zu gelangen...  
Hätte ich doch nur meinen Revolver mitgenommen, ich Vollidiot!  
Ich hatte doch gewusst, dass der Killer eine Schusswaffe hatte!  
  
Sieben, acht, neun...!  
…zehn...!  
  
Ich hörte Sherlocks Stimme. Angespannt... Verstand nicht, was er sagte... konnte nicht die Richtung ausmachen, aus der sie kam...  
  
Zuviel Hall, zu viele Räume…  
  
Ich hatte Sherlocks Spur verloren...und der Killer...?  
Es war nichts mehr zu hören...  
  
Absolute Stille.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt hieß das jetzt...?  
Hatte Sherlock ihn überwältigt?  
Waren die letzen Schüsse in einem Handgemenge losgegangen?  
  
Ich lauschte, wagte kaum, zu atmen, um nur alles mitzubekommen…  
  
  
Ein Schuss!  
  
Aber... – aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung...!!  
Daher, wo ich Soo Lin zurück gelassen hatte!!!  
  
Was?  
Nein!  
Wie zur Hölle, konnte er an mir vorbei gekommen sein?  
  
„…oh, mein Gott…!“ flehte ich atemlos.  
  
Ich rannte los. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich..  
Hatte sie sich nicht eingeschlossen, nachdem ich sie verlassen hatte? ...zu erstarrt vor Angst? Hätte ich das nicht ahnen sollen? –  
  
Eingeschlossen...?!  
Ich Idiot! Auch van Coon und Lukis hatten sich eingeschlossen…!  
Aber da war kein Fenster offen gewesen...!  
…kein Fenster nach draußen...aber in angrenzende Räume...!  
…und die alten Kaminschächte…! Überall sah man unten in den Mauern die halbrunden Öffnungen mit Metallgittern davor!    
Oh, Scheiße…! Er hatte uns ausgetrickst! …sogar Sherlock...! Er hatte uns weggelockt und war dann auf Schleichwegen zu ihr gelangt! Wie hatte ich so naiv sein können, anzunehmen, dass er wirklich darauf angewiesen sein würde, den gleichen Weg zurück zu nehmen?  
  
  
Die Tür war nicht verriegelt...  
  
Totenstille herrschte.  
  
Rasch sah ich mich nach möglichen Gefahrenquellen um und wagte mich weiter in den dunklen Raum...  
  
Dann starrten mich plötzlich ihre toten Augen an.  
Sie lag auf dem Rücken**, ihr Kopf war halb zur Seite gerollt und mir geradewegs zugewandt... In der Handfläche ihrer ausgestreckten Rechten lag ein schwarzes Etwas...  
  
Nein...nein, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein...Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen...!  
Warum haben wir sie nicht überhaupt gleich hier weggebracht!  
Sherlock! Wieso musstest du – !  
...wir hätten das...!  
  
ICH...!!!  
  
...ich hätte das verhindern müssen... Ich hätte bei ihr bleiben müssen! Sherlock hat sich sicher darauf verlassen, dass ich das tue, dass er mir das nicht noch sagen muss. Oh, mein Gott, ich Idiot...Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Dieses Schwein ist einen Wolkenkratzer hochgeklettert! Er hätte auch einen Weg gefunden, wenn sie die Tür verriegelt hätte. Er schien ja sowieso nichts für Türen übrig zu haben...!  
  
In einem dumpfen, schmerzlichen Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Schuld quälte ich mich weiter in den Raum, zwang mich, sie anzusehen. …mir vorzuhalten, was ich angerichtet hatte mit meiner fatalen Fehleinschätzung der Situation.  
Obwohl es nichts mehr gab, was ich tun konnte, ließ mich neben ihr auf die Knie nieder.  
"Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte ich überwältigt von Bedauern und Selbstverachtung.  
Ich versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen weg zu blinzeln, um mich weiter mit ihrem Anblick zu bestrafen.  
  
Auch als rasche Schritte hallend näher kamen, wandte ich den Blick nicht von ihr…  
"John! Bist du – ?"  
Seine Stimme und seine Schritte verstummten nahezu gleichzeitig. Ich hörte seinen beschleunigten Atem. Auch er war wohl durch den Schuss alarmiert losgerannt. Doch in meiner stumpfen Reue konnte ich nicht mal Erleichterung darüber empfinden, dass er  anscheinend unversehrt war...  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Schluchzen – und hielt augenblicklich die Luft an…  
Dann begriff ich, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr geatmet hatte, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem mein Körper nun doch sein Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff eingefordert hatte.  
Leise Schritte näherten sich langsam.  
Tadel, Zorn, was auch immer gleich auf mich niederprasseln würde, war in Ordnung.  
Nein, all das würde nicht streng genug sein...  
Neben mir hockte sich seine große schattenhafte Gestalt lautlos nieder.  
  
„Verdammt, John… Wie konnte ich das nur so gründlich vergeigen…?“ flüsterte er bitter.  
Nur langsam begriff ich den Sinn seiner Worte…  
  
„Was…?! Du…?“ stammelte ich. „Ich! Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen!“ schrie ich außer mir, als gelte es, auf mein Verdienst zu pochen und nicht, mich als Schuldigen anzuprangern.  
„Ich bin hinter dir hergerannt…! Nach dem vierten Schuss habe ich sie diesem Dreckschwein ausgeliefert! Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass er einen Weg findet, hier herein zu kommen!“  
  
„Ich war so dumm! So dumm…! Ich hätte bedenken müssen, dass er uns niemals etwas verraten hätte! Aber sie…! Sie, John…! Sie hätte uns alle Informationen gegeben, die sie hatte! Das habe ich alles leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt! Ach, verdammt...! Er ist ihr Bruder! Er weiß wie sie tickte! Er musste darauf kommen, dass sie hier ist, weil sie niemanden hatte. Er hatte den Befehl, sie ein letzes Mal zu bedrohen, sie zu töten, falls sie sich immer noch weigert! Sie war zu wertvoll für die Ermittlung! Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass das äußerste Priorität hat!“ donnerte er zornig.  
Dann seufzte er und knurrte frustriert: „Ich Idiot hab meine eigene Ermittlung behindert… Ausgerechnet ich! Spitzenleistung…!“  
  
Kälte kroch in mir hoch.  
  
„Eine Informationsquelle…? Ist das wirklich alles, was du in ihr siehst?“ fragte ich, zu matt, um wütend auf ihn werden zu können.  
Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und fühlte mich unbeschreiblich elend.  
Eine Weile hockte er schweigend und reglos neben mir. Plötzlich glitt seine Hand in mein Blickfeld und ehe ich begriff, was er vorhatte, hatte er ihr die Augen geschlossen, die anklagend auf mich gerichtet gewesen waren.  
Der Anblick ihrer gelösten Züge ließ mich aufstöhnen.  
„Schau sie dir an, Sherlock! Wie alt war sie? …Mitte Zwanzig? Sie sieht aus wie ein Kind… – !  
Ich! Ich sollte es sein, der hier liegt...! Nicht sie…“ flüsterte ich erstickt.  
  
Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass er von der Hocke auf die Knie sinken und die Hände auf meine Schultern legen würde – !  
  
„John…“ Ich konnte hören, dass er schluckte. „Nicht du hast sie im Stich gelassen..., sondern ICH... EUCH BEIDE…! Es war so…unlogisch…! Habe ich seit Charlie denn nichts dazu gelernt?“  
Er klang mit einem Mal geradezu kläglich.  
„Er hätte auch dich getötet, John! …auch dich…!  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen, …nachdem... – “ Er verstummte. Die Berührung seiner Hände verschwand unvermittelt.  
Ich begriff, was ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte…  
„…nachdem er dich in ihrer Wohnung fast erdrosselt hat…?“  
„Du – ?!“ japste er überrascht. „Du weißt…davon...?“  
„Ich weiß auch von dem Sikh-Krieger gestern morgen. Hättest du mir das irgendwann erzählt?“ gab ich zurück. „Du hast mich schon wieder zum Einkaufen geschickt, um mich aus dem Weg zu haben!“ beklagte ich mich.  
„Mrs Hudson…“, seufzte er.  
„Lenk’ jetzt nicht ab!“ stieß ich hervor.  
„Ach, John, das war nur, damit du mir nicht des Geldes wegen in den Rücken fällst, wenn ich keine Lust haben sollte, den Auftrag anzunehmen… Mit sowas hab’ ich nicht gerechnet! Wirklich nicht…  
Die Putzkolonne kommt um vier – oder schon früher…wir sollten hier verschwinden. Was meinst du? Würde Andy gestehen, dass er uns reingelassen hat? Uns beschuldigen?“  
„Durchaus möglich…Auch wenn sie kein Paar waren…noch nicht. Wir müssen es ihm wirklich sagen, Sherlock“, stimmte ich schweren Herzens zu.  
  
Er stand auf und ich bekam halb und halb mit, wie er telefonierte, nutzte die Zeit, um auf die Beine zu kommen, ohne dass er mitbekam, wie mies ich mich körperlich fühlen musste. Wortlos folgte ich ihm und wir verließen das Museum über einen Notausgang.  
  
Kein Taxi in Sicht, also nahmen wir die Tube. Sie war nur spärlich besetzt.  
Schweigend saßen wir nebeneinander und ich starrte gegen die die meiste Zeit schwarze, halb reflektierende Scheibe, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen…  
  
„Lass MICH reden, John“, sagte er gegen Ende der Fahrt. Es klang nicht so souverän wie sonst…rau, sanft und irgendwie enttäuscht.  
  
Tat ich das nicht immer…?    
  
  
Andy Galbraith erwartete uns ängstlich und nervös in seiner Junggesellenbude.  
„Haben Sie sie gefunden? War sie wirklich im Museum…?“  
Dann wechselte sein Blick von Sherlock zu mir – und er verstummte...  
„…nein…! Oh, nein…“, jammerte er leise und sank auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Sherlock redete ruhig auf ihn ein...  
  
Ich stellte mich vor hilfloser Velegenheit in die Kochnische und begann fast mechanisch, Tee für uns drei zuzubereiten…  
  
„Der Killer hatte das Museum längst viel zu gut ausgekundschaftet. Wir hatten keine Chance. Soo Lin hatte keine Chance. Aber ich kriege ihn, Andy! Das verspreche ich Ihnen, ich kriege ihn“, beteuerte Sherlock.  
Auch wenn es sehr selbstbewusst klang…mir entging der Unterschied zu sonst nicht…  
  
Während ich das brodelnde Wasser aufgoss, kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich Soo Lin Yaos Demonsration der chinesischen Teezeremonie niemals sehen würde.  
Ich bedauerte das…  
Aber hätte ich es gesehen, ich hätte wohl nie mehr auch nur einen armseligen, dekadenten Teebeutel in heißes Wasser hängen können, ohne an sie zu denken…  
  
  
Später fragte ich Andy: „Wissen Sie, woran sie geglaubt hat? Bei China gibt es ja so einige Möglichkeiten…und das Wenigste davon ist dort...opportun...“  
Ich war mir sehr unsicher gewesen mit dieser Frage; aber in dem Moment, als Andy mich ansah, wusste ich dass es gut war...  
„Das…ist kein Smalltalk-Thema…aber neulich hatten wir eine Lieferung mit Artefakten…Buddhas und andres – auch christliche Kunst aus China…es…hat mich interessiert…naja…meine Eltern sind da sehr konservativ… Also…ich würde mich auch gegen sie entscheiden, aber…“ Er stockte. „Also, deshalb wirkte die Frage…doch eher beiläufig..? – Sie sagte, sie wäre fast religionslos aufgewachsen…etwas Ahnenkult und so…Eltern, die…nichts falsch machen wollten…sie…interessiere sich für Religion, aber bisher habe ihr die Zeit gefehlt, bei den vielen Möglichkeiten. Und dann fragte sie mich, ob ich eigentlich wisse, dass es in China deutlich mehr Protestanten gebe als Katholiken… – damals…hielt ich das noch für eine Ermutigung…“, seufzte er resigniert.  
„Ich bin fast sicher, das war es“, rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Wieso fragen Sie“, wollte er wissen, „sind Sie…sehr gläubig…?“  
„Nein, eher nicht“, gab ich zu und spürte wie aufs Stichwort ein dumpfes Ziehen in der linken Schulter... „Aber ich habe leider schon erfahren müssen, dass da doch was dran ist, an dem Spruch: ‚Not lehrt beten’…“      
  
  
   
  
  
  
 **Augen auf bei der Berufswahl!**  
  
  
  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" seufzte ich ratlos und ließ mich in meinen Sessel fallen.  
Als Sherlock nicht antwortete, sah ich auf und war überrascht, seinen Blick aufmerksam auf mich gerichtet zu sehen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er in Gedanken versunken sein würde oder mich kleinen Idioten absichtlich ignorierte...  
"Die Reinigungskräfte werden die Leiche vorfinden, vielleicht auch Einschusslöcher, Projektile, Hülsen entdecken… und Alarm schlagen."  
"Wieso wurde eigentlich keinerlei Alarm ausgelöst? Wieso gab es dann keinen Nachtwächter? Nichts? Andy hat doch auch nichts deaktiviert, oder?"  
"Gute Frage. Andy wusste, dass er nichts deaktivieren musste. Ich hätte auch vermutet, dass die Räume besser gesichert sind, aber das sind wohl nur die Vitrinen selbst."  
"Entweder dieses Museum wird sehr schlampig und sorglos geführt, oder der Killer hatte Hilfe. Oder unser Fall ist einem anderen Fall in die Quere gekommen...", sinnierte ich – nur um mich abzulenken...  
"Das wäre Sache des Einbruchsdezernats...vielleicht des Betrugsdezernats. Und die Versicherung würde das auch nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen...“, stellte er desinteressiert fest. „Aber Tatsache ist: Ich habe es nicht ein einziges Mal klirren hören – und das hätte mich viel früher stutzig machen sollen, John: Er hat ganz bewusst an den Vitrinen vorbei gezielt! Und…auch an mir. Hätte ich doch nur früher gemerkt, dass er KEIN miserabler Schütze ist...! Er hat mit den ersten zehn Schüssen genau das getroffen, was er wollte. Nichts...! Und ich Idiot vergesse noch den Ausdruck mit der Nachricht dort! Wie konnte mir dieser Fehler unterlaufen?“  
"Wahrscheinlich habe ich dich abgelenkt...", vermutete ich.  
"Das wäre keine Entschuldigung..." sagte er streng.  
  
"Was immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, was wir jetzt machen...", hakte ich nach, denn zu erfahren, dass Sherlock sich im Nachhinein für völlig ungefährdet in dieser Situation hielt, war nicht gerade eine Erleichterung für mich…  
  
"Ich warte auf mein Stichwort."  
  
...Ich.  
  
Er wollte mich nicht dabei haben!  
  
Ich hörte ihn Kaffee machen.  
Eine Tasse.  
Das Rascheln, als er Zucker nahm, das Klirren des Löffels, der in der Spüle landete...  
Er setzte sich mir gegenüber, zog die Füße auf den Sitz – ich fühlte mich beobachtet.  
  
"Ich schätze, du wirst nur dann ernsthaft sagen können, dass du nicht schlafen kannst, wenn du es wenigstens versucht hast", stellte er philosophisch fest.  
Nur mühsam drangen seine Worte zu mir durch.  
  
"Wann fängt dein Dienst an? Um Acht?"  
  
Ach, du Scheiße!  
  
Es durchzuckte mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag! Heute war mein erster Arbeitstag! ...und ausgerechnet Sherlock musste ausgerechnet mich erst noch daran erinnern?!  
Die kurze Szene von gestern Morgen fiel mir ein. Ich war noch beschwingt von meinem seltsamen Bewerbungsgespräch nachhause gekommen und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er mich etwa eine Stunde zuvor darum gebeten hatte, ihm einen Stift zu geben. Eine Arbeit die ihn übrigens – bei seinen langen Beinen – hin und zurück wohl nicht mal vier Schritte gekostet hätte. Es war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl völlig entfallen, dass ich außer Haus war...  
Daraufhin hatte ich ihm erklärt, ich hätte eben nach einem Job gefragt und der selbst ernannte Soziopath hatte erstaunlicherweise sogar zurückgefragt:  
„Wie war es?“  
„Toll. Sie ist toll“, hatte ich verräterisch-zufrieden geantwortet.  
„Wer?“ hatte er misstrauisch nachgehakt.  
„Der Job“, hatte ich harmlos erklärt.  
„Sie?“ Das war leicht spottend und überheblich herausgekommen, so als sei ich ein Verdächtiger, der sich eben nachweislich verplappert hat und damit überführt ist…  
„Er…“, hatte ich nachgebessert.  
Ehe ich noch darüber nachdenken konnte, dass bei der Drogenberatung die Frage aufgekommen war, wie es für Sherlock wäre, wenn ich einen Job annehmen würde, hatte er mir von dem zweiten Mord erzählt und mich gleich wieder mitgeschleift...  
  
Ich hatte mich wirklich gefreut, auf den Job...naja, hauptsächlich auf Sarah und darauf, finanziell nicht mehr ganz so auf dem Zahnfleisch herum kriechen zu müssen...aber jetzt...?! Ich fühlte mich leer, überfordert und nutzlos...  
  
Ganz bestimmt war ich zusammengezuckt, aber Sherlock überging es und das war mir nur recht so…  
  
"Wenn du denkst, dass du ohnehin nicht schlafen kannst...du weißt, ich habe gerne Gesellschaft, wenn ich ausgehe und...du kommst mit Dimmock ganz gut klar...  
Aber dann solltest du die kurze Zeit bis dahin wenigstens nutzen, um etwas zu essen. Du wirst dich dann besser fühlen...erfahrungsgemäß..."  
Mechanisch stand ich auf und trottete gehorsam in die Küche. Mein Antrieb reichte kaum aus, mir eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen und diverse Scheiben von Toast, Käse und Schinken zu einem trocknen Sandwich zusammen zu setzen... Aber so langsam begriff ich, dass er mich keineswegs ausschließen wollte...ich wollte mich nur grade selber nicht dabei haben – bei überhaupt gar nichts! – , weil ich mit dem Erlebten noch gar nicht klar kam.  
Ich war in der Küche auf einen Stuhl gesunken und hatte begonnen, meinen Imbiss in mich hinein zu zwingen, als der Vibrationsalarm von Sherlocks Handy losging.  
  
"Lestrade! Was gibt's?"  
  
"Sie wissen doch, dass ich während eines Falles nicht schlafe."  
Er lauschte länger.  
"Au, tatsächlich...? Das ist allerdings fatal... Sie fühlte sich sicher dort. Wir haben Sie gestern Abend kennen gelernt, sie sollte uns bei den gesprayten Chiffren helfen...der Ausdruck müsste noch dort sein, es sei denn, der Mörder hat ihn mitgenommen...wenn er Augen im Kopf hat und über ein bisschen Hirnschmalz verfügt, hat er das... Wie ich Dimmock schon gesimst habe, sind die Spuren der beiden ersten Opfer in Soho und in China zusammen gelaufen und es sieht sehr danach aus, dass sie geschmuggelt haben.  
Haben Sie Dimmock schon Bescheid gesagt?"  
  
"Oh, das wird sicher ein Nachspiel haben..."  
Ich konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
"Gut, dann stoßen wir in etwa 20 min. zu Ihnen. – John. Die Spurensicherung ist zum Museum unterwegs. Ich hoffe bloß, Andy verplappert sich nicht. Willst du mitkommen?"  
  
...ich schulde es ihr, dachte ich und versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen.  
  
  
"Dimmock hatte sein Handy aus. Ich schätze, da wird er Ärger bekommen. Anscheinend hat Lestrade den jungen Kollegen gestern auf ein Feierabendbier eingeladen, um ihn wegen der Ermittlungen und der Zusammenarbeit mit uns auf den Zahn zu fühlen..."  
"Er weiß hoffentlich, dass das zu seinem Besten ist", brummte ich. "Als wir seinen Namen vor einigen Wochen in der Presse lasen, war er noch Sergeant..."  
"Gutes Gedächtnis...mir schien er vorgestern, noch ehe ich seinen Namen wusste, einfach zu jung und zu unsicher für einen DI..."  
"Womit du zweifellos recht hast", redete ich gegen meine niedergeschlagene Stimmung an, um nicht wieder in Trübsinn zu verfallen. – Wie würde ich Soo Lins erneuten Anblick verkraften?  
  
Vor dem Museum stand ein halber Polizeifuhrpark herum. Als wir uns dem Absperrband näherten, kam uns eine bekannte Gestalt entgegen.  
"Hallo, Freaks", Sally schnitt eine irre Grimasse.  
"Hallo, Donovan", gaben wir zurück.  
"Wie ich höre, lässt sich Dimmock jetzt auch schon von euch auf der Nase herumtanzen!"  
"Wenn er clever genug ist, meinen Rat anzunehmen...", erwiderte Sherlock herablassend.  
"Lestrade erwartet uns", schaltete ich mich ein.  
"Dass Sie es immer noch mit ihm aushalten!?" wunderte sie sich.  
"Gar kein Problem", behauptete ich.  
Sie hob gnädig das gelbe Absperrband und ließ uns darunter durch schlüpfen.  
  
Nachdem uns Sally am Tatort abgeliefert hatte, begrüßte uns Lestrade feundlich, sein Blick begegnete mir verwundert und ich zwang mich zu einem – wahrscheinlich – schiefen Lächeln.  
Sherlock besah sich die Leiche* und den Tatort.  
  
„Er muss sie durch das halbe Museum gejagt haben. Hat mindestens noch weitere sieben Schüsse abgegeben, ehe er sie erwischte“, erklärte der DI. „Wahrscheinlich ist ihr Widerstand hier erlahmt. Der Schuss ist beinahe aufgesetzt…Aber das sehen Sie ja…“  
  
Er stutzte und bemerkte, dass ich mehrere Yards entfernt stehen geblieben war. Also warf er noch einen kurzen Blick auf den total beschäftigten Sherlock und kam dann auf ich zu…  
"John, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" flüsterte Greg.  
"Bloß müde. Konnte aber sowieso nicht schlafen…"  
Ich grinste ihn mit komischer Verzweiflung an. "Okay. Ich hab' heute einen Vertretungsdienst zu leisten...naja, ist noch nichts Richtiges... aber ich bin ...nervös..."  
"Okay. Dann wünsch' ich Ihnen alles Gute. Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, Sie seien...nun, ziemlich niedergeschlagen..."  
  
"Klappe da hinten!" beschwerte sich Sherlock jetzt lautstark. "Lestrade? John?"  
Greg näherte sich der Leiche in raschen Schritten, ich folgte ihm zögerlich. Sherlock wies auf das schwarze Etwas in Soo Lins Hand. "So was lag in Lukis Wohnung herum, van Coon wurde es in den Hals gesteckt, war ziemlich ramponiert. Was würdest du sagen, was es vorstellen soll, John?"  
  
Musste das denn wirklich sein?  
Ich versuchte, einigermaßen unberührt und interessiert dreinzusehen. "Ich bin kein Botaniker...aber eine Seerose? Eine Lotusblüte?"  
"Schwarzer Lotus. Ziemlich melodramatisch, nicht? Sie sollen bei der Autopsie nach Tattoos Ausschau halten...wobei...ich habe mal gelesen...", murmelte er nachdenklich.  
Er zog ihr den linken Schuh aus. Ganz absichtlich hatte er sich zuerst den falschen Fuß ausgesucht, damit es nicht so auffiel... Er probierte den nächsten. "Ha! Sehen Sie das, Lestrade?" Er hielt Soo Lins Ferse in der Hand und zog sie so hoh es ging ca zwei Fuß unter Lestrades Nase. Ich wandte verstohlen den Kopf ab...  
Es schien mir pietätlos...  
  
"Ein Gang-Tattoo, meinen Sie?" fragte Lestrade misstrauisch. "Chinesische Mafia?"  
"Was in der Art. Sie wollte wohl weg von ihnen und bekam die Quittung... "  
"Also schön...ich fahr’ jetzt ins Yard. Dimmock soll sich dort melden, denn er kann sich gleich einen Anschiss abholen. Ich habe Gregson gesagt, er soll mir Bescheid geben, wenn der junge Kollege geruht, aufzukreuzen, also – "  
Lestrades Handy klingelte.  
  
"Lestrade? – Okay, danke Tobias. Bye – Dimmock ist aufgekreuzt. Ich kann euch im Zivilfahrzeug mitnehmen…"  
  
  
Wir nahmen an und Lestrade begleitete uns zu einem sehr übellaunigen, zugleich ärgerlichen und kleinlauten Dimmock. Er hatte sich gerade seinen ersten Rüffel seit seiner Beförderung eingefangen – weil seine neue Freundin meinte, sie täte ihnen beiden einen Gefallen, wenn sie das Handy ihres Liebsten ausschaltete...  
  
Lestrade nahm den jungen Kollegen auf ein paar Worte beiseite und ließ uns dann allein.  
  
Doch Dimmock blieb skeptisch. Ich verstand ihn allmählich nicht mehr, redete ihm heftig ins Gewissen. Zu heftig vielleicht…kehrte die Wut auf mich gegen ihn…  
Anschließend fuhren wir ins Bart’s, wo sich Sherlock kurz am Dienstplan orientierte, auf die Uhr sah und dann die Kantine aufsuchte. In der Schlange der Wartenden erspähten wir Molly Hooper...  
"Schick mir ’ne SMS, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich warte hier", brummte ich und rutschte müde an einem freien Tisch auf eine Bank. Ich musste mir jetzt wirklich nicht in die frostige Leichenhalle antun und die beiden eiskalten Schmuggler ansehen…  
  
Sherlock vergaß tatsächlich nicht, mir zu texten. Im Taxi schimpfte er auf Dimmock: Obwohl er ihm erklärt hatte, was es mit den Chiffren auf sich hat, hätte er völlig perplex reagiert, als Sherlock die Bücher der ersten beiden Mordopfer verlangte, aber vor lauter Ratlosigkeit hatte er das dann wohl doch sofort in die Wege geleitet.  
  
Gleich nachdem wir zuhause waren, suchte Sherlock nach Online-Auktionen chinesischer Antiquitäten...die zeitliche Übereinstimmung mit den Reisen der beiden Schmuggler war offensichtlich – …wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste… Es war wirklich faszinierend!  
  
Dann kamen die Bücher...!  
Es war also dasselbe Prinzip, mit dem mich Sherlock in Isfahan hatte glauben machen, dass ich Stuxnet-delta an den falschen Zahnarzt auszuhändigen hatte…! Mit dem Unterschied, dass wir diesmal das Buch nicht kannten! Wir suchten eines, das beiden Sammlungen gemeinsam war… Ich war wohl zu müde und aufgewühlt gewesen, das gleich zu erkennen, denn eigentlich hätte ich das durchschauen müssen…  
Unser Wohnzimmer sah aus wie der Lagerraum eines Antiquars, der viel zu gierig eingekauft hatte…  
„Okay…, gut…, das dürfte ja nicht allzu lange dauern…“, seufzte ich ironisch.  
  
Dimmock brachte uns auch den Ausdruck des Fotos der Nachricht, die ich gefunden hatte. Ich nahm es verlegen entgegen. Sherlock reagierte nicht. Ihm war ihm nicht anzumerken, dass er sich maßlos geärgert hatte, diesen Wisch am Tatort vergessen zu haben...  
Tatsächlich sah ihm das nicht ähnlich...belastete ihn der Tod der jungen Frau etwa doch? ...aber dass er zu spät verstanden hatte, dass der Killer ihn nicht töten wollte, war auch seltsam. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm?  
  
Dimmock fragte Sherlock unterdessen beinahe unterwürfig: „Kann ich irgendwas tun? Sie…unterstützen vielleicht...?“  
Netter Versuch – aber da erntete er auch bloß Grobheiten. Dimmock sah Hilfe suchend zu mir hinüber. Ich schüttelte nur beschwichtigend den Kopf. Alles ganz normal!    
  
Sherlock packte mir regelmäßig die Bücher, die er durch hatte, auf meinen Stapel – anfangs versuchte ich noch, etwas dagegen zu sagen, aber dann räumte ich sie wortlos beiseite...  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Weckfunktion meines Handys riss mich aus den Gedanken und in der Ferne hörte ich gleichzeitig Big Ben...  
  
Oh, Scheiße…!  
  
Es war gerade noch genug Zeit, Kaffee zu kochen, mich schnell frisch zu machen und saubere Sachen anzuziehen. Sherlock zweigte sich wortlos Kaffee ab und vergrub sich wieder in den Büchern. Er wirkte abwesend und schlecht gelaunt.  
  
"Du lässt mich mit dem ganzen Schrott hier allein und gehst dich amüsieren", maulte er schließlich kindisch und nahm sich ohne zu fragen noch den Rest Kaffee.  
"Das nennt man praktizieren, Sherlock. Und wer von uns beiden hat seinen Beruf erfunden?" zog ich ihn auf. "Augen auf bei der Berufswahl!"  
Ich packte hektisch noch ein paar Scheiben Toast, Käse und Schinken ein hastete zur Tube.  
  
...Sarah Sawyer...versuchte ich mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und rief mir die Erinnerung, wie mein skurriles Vorstellungsgespräch abgelaufen war.  
Wenigstens war ich pünktlich. Ich begrüßte Sarah mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln, das ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufzubringen imstande war.  
"Hallo, John...", seufzte sie. "Schon einen Blick ins Wartezimmer geworfen?"  
"Äh, nein...viel los?"  
"Frühlingserkältungen, schätze ich..."  
"Na, bestens...!"  
  
Ich verzog mich in mein Sprechzimmer. Der Riesenstapel an Patientenkarteien auf dem Schreibtisch löste einen schier unwiderstehlichen Fluchtreflex in mir aus.  
  
Der Papierkram!  
  
Scheiße, ja...an den hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht...der war nicht so meins...vorsichtig ausgedrückt.  
  
  
  
Was soll ich sagen...?  
Es war eeelend langweilig.  
  
Grippaler Infekt,  
Grippaler Infekt,  
Sehnenscheidenentzündung,  
Grippaler Infekt,  
Verschleppte Infektion mit Bronchitis,  
Rückenschmerzen – Überweisung zum Orthopäden,  
Grippaler Infekt,  
Verschleppte Infektion mit Otitis media,  
alte Frau – leidet an mangelnden Kontakten und jammert von allen möglichen Zipperlein,  
Blasenentzündung,  
Verdacht auf chronische Gastritis – Überweisung zum Gastroenterologen,  
Grippaler Infekt,  
Hypochonder,  
Grippaler Infekt...  
  
  
  
  
Ou...war ich eingeschlafen...?  
  
  
Der Stapel war weg! Gott sei Dank!  
Dann ist es wohl nicht weiter aufgefallen...Glück gehabt! ...zu blöd aber auch...  
  
  
Aber da war ich zu optimistisch gewesen!  
Es war sehr wohl aufgefallen…!  
Sarah hatte wohl fünf oder sechs meiner Patienten übernommen…  
Oh, Mann, war das peinlich…!  
  
„Es ist ein bisschen spät geworden…“ erklärte ich und dachte: Entweder sie lässt mir das das eine Mal durchgehen oder ich bin gefeuert…betteln werde ich nicht… Also verabschiedete ich mich…  
Aber da hielt sie mich zurück.  
„Ja, ehm… Was haben Sie denn gemacht, dass es so spät wurde?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Also ich hab an so einer Art ...Lesung teilgenommen, ...ja.“  
"Ou…! Sie mag also Bücher, verstehe,…Ihre Freundin…!!  
Oh…sie war eingeschnappt! Wir hatten geflirtet und jetzt – !  
„Hm? N-nein, das war kein Date!“  
„Gut!“ platzte Sarah heraus. „Ich meine…“  
„Und ich hab auch heute Abend keins…“  
  
Es war mir einfach so rausgerutscht, als mir klar wurde, dass sie mich doch aus Sympathie gedeckt und sich eine Revanche erhofft hatte…  
  
Sie lächelte. Sie hatte so ein frisches, offenes Lächeln…  
  
"Schließlich schulde ich Ihnen ja jetzt auch was...", setzte hinzu.  
"Wenn Sie jetzt ausgeschlafen sind, John...", neckte sie mich. "Es ist sicher auch einfach ungewohnt, sich wieder in einen regelmäßigen Tagesrhythmus zu zwängen, was?"  
"Oh, naja...um ehrlich zu sein. Ich...wohne seit kurzem in einer WG. Es geht etwas chaotisch zu. Mein Mitbewohner ist Detektiv und es hat sich so ergeben, dass ich ihm die letzten Wochen...versucht habe zu assistieren. Wir haben da alles Mögliche, bloß keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten... Ich hol' Sie ab? 19: 30?"  
  
  
Das war ja jetzt noch merkwürdiger gelaufen als das Vorstellungsgespräch. Und noch peinlicher! Ich schlief auf der Arbeit ein und datete gleich darauf die Kollegin, die meinen Patzer zu decken versuchte? Wie schräg war das denn?  
Diese Nachtschichten mit Sherlock musste ich dringend einschränken...  
!Nächste Woche wird alles besser, dachte ich. Patzer am ersten Tag gelten nicht...  
  
Mal wieder war ich zu optimistisch…  
  
„Ich brauche frische Luft, wir gehen heute Abend aus“, empfing mich Sherlock, noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte.  
…klar, unser Donnerstagabend war ausgefallen…  
„Eigentlich hab’ ich schon ein Date.“  
„WAS???“ Es klang so entsetzt und entrüstet, dass ich in meiner guten Laune grade nicht anders konnte, als ihn belehrend aufzuziehen: „Das ist, wenn zwei Leute, die sich mögen, ausgehen und sich amüsieren.  
„Genau das hab’ ich vorgeschlagen“, triumphierte er.  
„Nein, hast du nicht! – …will ich jedenfalls hoffen…“  
„Wohin nimmst du sie mit?“  
„Eh, ins Kino“, antwortete ich, überrascht, dass er fragte.  
„Ah, öde, langweilig, vorhersehbar“, war sein Kommentar – und dann schlug er mir doch glatt einen seltsamen Zirkus vor…!  
Kam ja gar nicht in Frage…!  
  
"Ich habe die Tickets bereits bezahlt, du brauchst sie nur abzuholen", erklärte Sherlock gekränkt. "Außerdem ist das viel origineller als Kino! Wo willst du sie den reinschleifen? Etwa in "The King's Speech“, oder was? – Ist das überhaupt klug, gleich am ersten Arbeitstag eine Kollegin abzuschleppen?"  
"Es ergab sich wie von selbst..."  
Moment! Ich werde mich jetzt nicht entschuldigen! Mein letztes Date war über fünf Woche her! …und man konnte es nicht mal wirklich rechnen…  
  
„Letztes Mal hast du vorher Bescheid gesagt! Und heute hättest du auch keinen Grund, beleidigt zu sein und zu Stamford zu rennen. Also, konnte das denn nicht warten, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist?!“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ schnappte ich unüberlegt.  
  
Er ging um den Couchtisch herum, sank aufs Sofa wie ein Häufchen Elend und starrte weidwund vor sich hin…  
„Komm schon…!“ machte ich verunsichert.  
Aber er rollte sich, den Rücken mir zugewandt, zusammen und stöhnte ganz leise…aber ziemlich gequält…  
"Sherlock? Bist du okay?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Geh’ nur…“, seufzte er leidend. „Es ist nur…ich – bin...einfach ziemlich fertig…“  
Ich rang mit mir…  
"Also schön...ich nehme deine Tickets...! Danke, Sherlock…und – also, das war gestern nun mal nötig…das verstehe ich doch… Ruh’ dich ein bisschen aus, ja? Versuch, etwas zu schlafen…“  
Er warf sich auf den Rücken, schob sich einen Unterarm vor die Augenhöhlen und seufzte weich: “Ich wünsch’ dir viel Spaß, John…hast’ es dir verdient… Ich glaube, ich brauch’ wirklich eine Pause…!“  
„Erhol’ dich gut, Sherlock…“, gab ich zurück.  
  
Was war nur mit ihm los?!    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muss im Sg. "Grafitto" heißen, aber wie man im Blog lesen kann, weiß John das nicht...
> 
>  
> 
> „…if you were to take my words as gospel“  
> Da es die Redewendung im Deutschen eigentlich nicht gibt und „Evangelium” „Frohe Botschaft“ heißt, was irgendwie nicht passt und ich Sherlocks Hybris nicht für bewusste Blasphemie halte, habe ich versucht, einen Mittelweg zu finden…
> 
> *Zum Titel: Diese Bedeutung des Namens habe ich gefunden:  
> 蘇琳; pinyin  
> \- allerdings war das ein Zoo-Panda. der so hieß!
> 
> Eigentlich sieht es so aus, als ob es im Museum schon wieder Tag wäre (die Halle sieht dann richtig finster aus, kurz bevor SH Soo Lin findet), aber dann sollte John in der Praxis sein - und wo sind bitte Museumsbesucher? (okay, die Sonne geht schon kurz vor sechs auf, aber da öffnet noch kein Museum – auch kein fiktives!) und dann hätte SH ja über 24 h gebraucht, um Soo Lin zu finden, bzw. nachdem er weiß, wo sie sein muss, müsste er von morgens bis in den Abend gewartet haben, wenn sie aus ihrem Versteck kommt… und der Zeitplan wäre völlig aus den Fugen. (Es wäre dann auch nicht zu verstehen, warum John nicht doch noch eine Weile geschlafen haben sollte. Für diese Interpretation spricht allerdings, dass John zu Dimmock sagte, Soo Lin wäre „heute Abend“ (tonight) erschossen worden, drei Tote an drei Tagen – nicht etwa „vergangene Nacht“.) Ich denke aber, diverse Gebäude werden nachts ja auch angestrahlt – vielleicht bis 0:00 oder 1.00? Ich finde die Lichtverhältnisse in der ganzen Serie oft irritierend, um nicht zu sagen: SCHLECHT. Ebenso frage ich mich wieso bei Sherlock keine Strangulationsmarken sichtbar werden und was später eigentlich so schnell aus Johns Platzwunde geworden ist – aber damit bin ich ja nicht allein… 
> 
> Soo Lin scheint im Film auf dem Tisch zu liegen...jedenfalls sieht man ihre Hand auf der Tischplatte...  
> Das möchte ich etwas anders inszenieren...  
> Und - nach dem, was ich aus Criminal Minds und so weiß: Ein Bruder würde seine Schwester womöglich sowieso ganz anders arrangieren - entsprechend den Begräbnisriten, oder so...
> 
>  
> 
> Wenn ich mir den Film so ansehe, dann begreife ich eigentlich nicht wirklich, wieso sich John auf den Zirkus einlässt, daher lasse ich Sherlock mal wieder etwas Theater spielen... 
> 
>  
> 
> **************
> 
> Mann, ich bügle hier die Ungereimtheiten von Thompson und Lidster aus, ich muss echt einen an der Waffel haben...!


	26. Mein erstes Date mit Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für John entwickelt sich alles prächtig: Neuer Job, nette hübsche Kollegin, die ihn nicht bloß deckt, als er auf der Arbeit einpennt, sondern auch gleich auf ein erstes Date anbeißt (dass sie nicht sagt: Wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie heute mal früh schlafen gingen, damit Sie morgen nicht wieder den halben Tag verschlafen? - aber nach meiner Zeiteinteilung ist da ja sowieso Freitag!) - aber Sherlock ist davon nicht begeistert...
> 
> TBB Teil 2 - dazu ein kleiner Fall, von dem sich auf TSoD Spuren finden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe eine weitere FF begonnen, die sich ähnlich wie diese an den Filmen orientiert - aber quasi 'abgespeckt' NUR an diesen. Es ist also kein echter Spin-off zu dem hier, auch wenn ich ein paar wenige Punkte übernehme, denn zB für die Reise nach Minsk finde ich keine andere logische Erklärung - wozu dann überhaupt diese andere FF?
> 
> Ganz einfach: Sie ist in Sherlocks POV!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/789134 - dieses erste Kapitel schließt sich zeitlich quasi  
> direkt an dieses an.

**Mein erstes Date mit Sarah**

 

  
 **Manege frei für Sherlock Holmes!**  
  
  
  
  
Ich schlich die Treppen hinauf.  
Was war nur mit Sherlock los?  
Hatte er im Museum doch etwas abbekommen? War vielleicht unglücklich gestürzt? Hatte Schmerzen und wollte es nicht zugeben?  
Oder machte es ihn wirklich so fertig, dass er mit dem Fall nicht so recht weiter kam?  
  
Es war kaum Zeit. Ich musste fast sofort wieder los. Also machte ich mir oben noch einen Tee, puzzlete mir noch ein Sandwich zusammen aus den Bauteilen, die ich am Morgen hektisch eingepackt hatte, rasierte mich, benutzte das teurere Aftershave und putzte mir die Zähne. Dann war es auch fast schon Zeit, aufzubrechen, eine Dose Quality Street hatte ich bereits besorgt... – einfach weil ich gesehen hatte, dass Sarah nicht nur eine Dose davon herumstehen hatte, sondern auch Büromaterial in einer solchen aufbewahrte. Sollte ich damit falsch liegen, hatte ich zumindest eine gute Erklärung.  
  
Ich schlich also wieder hinunter...im ersten Stock zögerte ich, dann entschied ich mich doch, noch einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen...  
Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt wie eine Katze und schlief fest...  
Während eines Falles...?! dachte ich skeptisch und beobachtete seine Atmung misstrauisch.  
Aber er schien okay zu sein...  
Also gut, dann mal los...  
  
  
Ich fuhr mit der Tube zu Sarah. Wie am 14. Februar hatte ich ein Taxi dorthin bestellt – dieser Teil des grauenhaften Valentins-Dates hatte sich ja durchaus bewährt gehabt...  
  
Noch immer rang ich mit mir…doch lieber Kino…?  
Das Dumme war: Sherlock würde an irgendwas merken, dass ich mit Sarah woanders gewesen war… Eigentlich sollte mir das wohl egal sein, aber dann wäre er sicher wieder eine ganze Weile unausstehlich…  
  
Sarah empfing mich mit offenem Haar, das seidig auf ihre Schultern fiel und in einem ziemlich kurzen Kleid, die überschlanken Beine in warme Strumpfhosen gehüllt und lächelte überrascht, als ich ihr die Dose überreichte.  
„Danke noch mal,…Frau Kollegin…Wird nicht wieder vorkommen…“, murmelte ich verlegen.  
"Sherlock färbt wohl ab", grinste sie dann und wackelte vielsagend mit der Dose.  
"W-was?!" fragte ich perplex.  
Sie lachte.  
"Oh, der Blog! Sie haben ihn gefunden, klar...!" ächzte ich, entsetzt grinsend und dachte im Stillen: Oh, nein, das ist gar nicht gut – jetzt kennt sie auch die Theorien über mich und ihn...!  
  
Bald darauf saßen wir im Taxi.  
"Wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte der Cabbie.  
"Tja, entweder Sie lassen sich überraschen – oder, wenn Sie einen bestimmten Wunsch haben...?" sagte ich.  
"Okay, ich lass mich überraschen!" grinste Sarah unternehmungslustig.  
Ich nannte ihm die Spielstätte, an der der Zirkus gastierte.  
"Und...was gibt es da heute?" fragte der Cabbie vorlaut.  
"Na, dann ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr!" gab ich zurück. "Geheimtipp. Nur heute Abend in London", fügte ich hinzu und versuchte, sie verschwörerisch-mysteriös zu anzugucken.  
"Na, das ist doch mal was anderes!" grinste Sarah gut gelaunt.  
  
Einige zig Yards vor unserem Bestimmungsort stiegen wir aus dem Taxi, weil der Cabbie uns mit seinen Small Talk nervte. Eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei der ich Sherlock um seine schamlose Unhöflichkeit beneidete. Nach ein paar Schritten in der frischen Frühlingsnachtluft ließ ich die Bombe platzen.  
Sarah blieb stehen und starrte mich an – mir stockte der Atem...  
"Zirkus!? Echt jetzt?" Sie lachte.  
"Wir können auch ins Kino – ", begann ich verlegen.  
"Nein, nein, ...gerne...das letzte Mal Kino war ...nervig. Betrunkene, die Schnaps dabei hatten, laut raschelnde Chipstüten und so..." Sie grinste in sich hinein.  
"Ist es wirklich okay?" fragte ich immer noch etwas eingeschüchtert.  
"Aber ja", versicherte sie und drückte meinen Arm.  
"Es ist Jahre her, dass jemand mit mir in den Zirkus gegangen ist."  
Ich kicherte unsicher: "Ja, klar…hat mir ein… – ein Freund empfohlen. Er hat telefonisch – vorbestellt..."  
Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, dass die Karten bereits bezahlt waren...und auch nicht, wer der Freund war...  
– Da war es wieder gewesen…das Wort, mit dem dieser seltsame Fall irgendwie begonnen hatte…hätte ich sagen sollen, ‚mein Kollege und Freund’…?  
Das klang mir immer noch zu…exklusiv.  
…würde das Sarah vielleicht bald über mich sagen: „Mein ‚Kollege und Freund’…?  
"Ah,…ist da eine Art Tourneetruppe?" frage Sarah unterdessen.  
"Ja, das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau...", antwortete ich leicht abwesend und sah auf.  
Und dann fiel mein Blick auf lauter runde rote Lampions – mein Gehirn war wie leergefegt...  
"Ah,…ich würd’ nicht ausschließen, dass sie aus China kommen", kombinierte Sarah amüsiert.  
…nein…nicht schon wieder China! Davon hätte ich eigentlich dringend Urlaub gebraucht!  
Damit hatte Sherlock sich ablenken wollen? Abschalten war wohl wirklich nichts, was ihm leicht fiel! Oder hatte er sich hier neue Inspiration für den Fall erhofft?  
"Ja, ja, da könnten Sie recht haben. Was für ein Zufall…", stammelte ich frustriert, während mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen und ich nicht verhindern konnte, dass mir Soo Lin wieder in den Sinn kam…  
Doch Sarah lächelte nach wie vor, deshalb konnte ich jetzt schlecht einen Rückzieher machen. Aber ich war ganz froh, dass sie zunächst nichts mehr sagte, so dass ich mich sammeln konnte.  
  
„Hallo, ich hab’ für heute Abend zwei Karten reserviert", sagte ich nervös an der Kasse, zückte mein Portemonnaie und hoffte, der Typ werde den Wink verstehen, dass ich meine Begleitung nicht wissen lassen wollte, dass die Tickets bereits bezahlt waren…  
„Auf welchen Namen?"  
  
Mist…!  
  
„Eh, Holmes…", gab ich zu…und hörte leicht zeitverzögert von Sarah schräg hinter mir so ein kleines fassungsloses, einsilbiges Lachgeräusch…uuu, gar nicht gut, Watson…!  
„Eigentlich hab ich…drei auf diesen Namen", wunderte sich der Kassierer.  
„Nnnein, wir haben nur zwei bestellt…", wehrte ich mich mit einem ganz mulmigen Gefühl…  
„Und dann hab ich noch mal angerufen und noch eine für mich bestellt", ertönte ein mir wohlbekannter Bariton, ausgesprochen gut gelaunt hinter uns…  
  
Oh, nein…! Was soll das denn!?  
  
„Ich bin Sherlock", sagte er und streckte der verdatterten Sarah die Hand hin.  
„Ääh…hallo…", schlug sie tapfer und mit hilflosem Lachen ein.  
„Hallo“, echote Sherlock mit künstlichem Lächeln.  
Ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er nochmals nach draußen…!  
"Sir? Nehmen Sie jetzt alle drei? Macht 33,30 £. Sie können auch mit Karte zahlen, Geheimzahl oder Unterschrift."  
"Es... sind wohl noch viele Plätze frei", fragte ich, sicher nicht alle übrigen Plätze kaufen zu können...bescheuerte Idee...! Aber Sherlock konnte einen eben zu solchen Verzweiflungstaten treiben...  
"Geheimzahl", knurrte ich und zückte Sherlocks Karte – wenigstens sollte er sein Geld loswerden! Wieso wunderte es mich nicht im Mindesten, dass die Karten doch noch nicht bezahlt waren?!  
"Wir...haben ja wohl noch etwas Zeit. Ich geh mir noch mal die Nase pudern", sagte Sarah bemüht ruhig. Ich wollte ihr grade ihre Karte aushändigen, da ich hoffte, draußen noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem großmütigen Spender unserer Tickets reden zu können und den Abend vielleicht noch zu retten, als auch schon ein schwarzer Lederhandschuh vorschoss –  
"Danke", grinste Sherlock frech und steckte die Karte ein. Sarah verschwand leise seufzend.  
„Zu einem Date gehören zwei Leute, Sherlock! Genau zwei!“ belehrte ich ihn verärgert.  
„Ihr seid doch sowieso nur zwei halbe Portionen“, grinste er.  
"Und was gibst du in diesem Zirkus? Den Zauberkünstler, den Mentalisten? – oder doch eher den Clown?" fragte ich bissig.  
"Ich denke, dass wir hier nichts von alledem sehen werden", schmunzelte er gelassen.  
"Ich will vor allem DICH nicht zu sehen bekommen heute Abend! Ist das klar!? Komm mir nicht unter die Augen!"  
"Ich werde mein möglichstes tun", behauptete er trocken. Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
"Sherlock, ernsthaft – wieso, zu Hölle, hast du diesmal simuliert und vor allem, warum bist du nun auch noch hier!?"  
"Weil ich denke, dass wir hier unsere Killerspinne finden werden", flüsterte er und strahlte mich mit einem diabolischen Lächeln an – und dann stürmte er mit wehendem Mantel die Treppen hinauf.  
  
W-was...!?  
  
Perplex starrte ich ihm nach. Der Killer? Hier? Drehte er jetzt durch? Das war doch völlig albern! Oder nicht?  
Ich wollte ihm hinterher...aber Sarah...?  
  
...Sarah würde mich schon finden – aber wenn ich die Situation mit diesem Irren nicht klären konnte, würde der Abend ein Fiasko werden! Also hastete ich ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf, hinter der nächsten Ecke erwischte ich ihn ...oder besser gesagt: Er wartete dort…  
"Konntest du mir nicht mal einen Abend frei geben?" schimpfte ich.  
"Der Yellow Dragon Zirkus, nur diesen Abend in London – das passt!" widersprach er beschwörend. "Die Tong hat einen Killer nach England geschickt."  
"Als Seiltänzer verkleidet? Bitte, Sherlock, also wirklich!“ stöhnte ich.  
"Wir suchen einen Mörder, der klettern kann, am Seil* hochklettern kann – wo findet man jemand mit solchen Fähigkeiten?  
Ausreisevisa sind rar in China, bevor die einen da raus lassen, braucht es einen guten Grund. Also, ich will mich einfach nur kurz hier umsehen – "  
"Schön, tu’ das – ich geh’ mit Sarah ein Bier trinken", unterbrach ich ihn rasch.  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" beteuerte er. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich diese Äußerung als ein seltenes Eingeständnis, ja als ein verstecktes Zeichen von Anerkennung begrüßt!  
"Ich hab auch noch ein, zwei andere Dinge im Kopf heute Abend", gab ich zurück.  
"Ja? Was denn?" fragte er, als wundere er sich, dass außer dem Gedanken an ihn überhaupt noch irgendetwas Platz im Kopf eines kleinen Idioten finden könnte.    
"Du machst Witze!" schnappte ich verunsichert.  
"Wa – Was ist so wichtig?" insistierte er verständnislos.  
„Sherlock, ich bin mitten in einem Date! Du willst, dass ich einen Mörder überprüfe, während ich versuche...!" Ich ließ den Satz bedeutungsschwer in der Luft hängen.  
„Was?!" bellte der Soziopath ungeduldig.  
„Während ich versuche, Sarah aufzureißen**!“ schimpfte ich…Absatzgeklapper hinter mir…Scheiße…sie steht hinter mir…sie steht jetzt bestimmt hinter mir – schönen Dank, Sherlock!!! Ich drehte mich lächelnd um – „Heeey! Woll’n wir?" fragte ich einfallslos.  
„Ja!“ erklärte sie knapp.  
  
  
Ein Rund von kleinen Gasflammen gesäumt mitten im Raum, war das einzige, was an einen Zirkus erinnerte, diese Andeutung einer Manege. Der Vorhang der Guckkastenbühne weiter hinten war geschlossen.  
  
„Die Stimmung hat schon mal was“, murmelte Sarah etwas ratlos. Sherlock – mit einem Mal wieder hinter uns, postierte sich Rücken an Rücken zu mir, als sei es nötig, uns nach allen Seiten abzusichern.  
„Von wegen Zirkus. Das ist auf keinen Fall ein Zirkus, dazu sind viel zu wenig’ Leute hier...“, brummte ich. „Sherlock, das ist… – Kunst…!“ urteilte ich angewidert…  
„Tagsüber machen die was anderes", erinnerte er.  
„Ach ja, ich vergaß, das ist ja kein Zirkus sondern ein internationaler Schmugglerring...!" spottete ich.  
Jetzt wurde er aber echt etwas paranoid!  
  
Der Rhythmus einer kleinen Handtrommel signalisierte den Beginn der Vorstellung und sollte für Spannung sorgen. Ein senkrecht montiertes Brett, aus dem vier Metallringe ragten, auf der einen Seite der Manege, ein verhülltes Etwas auf der anderen. Eine Gestalt in einer Aufmachung, wie man sie von der Peking-Oper kennt, trat auf. Die Frau war eher vollschlank und wohl nicht mehr jung, das runde Gesicht weiß geschminkt, um die Augen rosarot, Seidenbrokatrobe in Rosétönen, auffälliger, glitzernder Kopfputz mit zwei langen Quasten, die seitlich herabbaumelten, und einigen weißen Federn verziert.  
Scheinwerfer malten nun verzerrte Ovale auf den Boden. Spezielle Schablonen ließen die Flecken wie Chrysanthemenblüten aussehen…oder wie die Reflexe der Deckenfester im Flur des Museums letzte Nacht… Wieder hatte ich Mühe, Soo Lin aus meinem Hirn zu verbannen…und ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei…  
Die Chinesin ging zu dem mit einem Tuch verhängten Gegenstand und enthüllte mit großer Geste ein altertümliches Holzgestell, das auf einer Schmalseite von einer löwenähnlichen Fratze geziert wurde, deren Maul eine Öffnung hatte, am anderen Ende eine Metallschale und etwas, das entfernt aussah wie der Hahn einer alten Pistole. Was war das? Ein Bolzenkatapult, eine Ballista…? Unsicher drehte ich den Kopf zu Sarah – und gleich weiter zu Sherlock, der auf Lücke hinter uns stand, was absolut unnötig war, denn es war wirklich jede Menge Platz! Mir dämmerte, dass ich selbst schuld war, dass er da stand: Ich hatte gesagt, dass er mir nicht unter die Augen kommen solle – also drückte er sich hinter mir rum…! Na, großartig!  
Die Chinesin fuhr mit ihrer stummen Vorführung fort und ich fand meine erste Diagnose bestätigt, denn nun nahm sie offensichtlich einen Bolzen aus dem bereit stehenden Köcher: Aus Holz, konisch, ein gutes halbes Yard lang, Metallspitze, am Ende weiß gefiedert.  
Sie legte ihn in die Ballista, dann zupfte sie ein Stückchen aus den Federn auf ihrem Kopfputz und ließ es in die Metallschale an der Ballista fallen… – Zong!  
Schon zitterte der Bolzen in einem senkrecht aufgestellten Brett, das bereits einige Löcher aufwies. Ich hatte nicht verhindern können, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Ich war ja ziemlich sicher gewesen, was das werden sollte, aber dass eine Feder den Schuss auslösen könnte…? Aber nicht nur Sarah war zusammengefahren, hatte mir dann zugelacht und ihre zierliche Hand auf ihr Herz gelegt, ich hatte auch gespürt und gehört, wie sich sogar Sherlock überrascht ruckartig nach dem Ziel des Bolzens herüberdrehte. Nur die Assistenten stand ungerührt neben der Zielscheibe. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich unbehaglich seit dem Schuss…und mir fiel auf, dass ich die Arme ineinander geschlagen hatte.  
Die Zuschauer applaudierten.      
Nun trat ein Typ auf, der wohl einen Krieger vorstellen sollte, denn er trug eine schimmernde Brünne und dazu eine scheußliche Maske, die mich mit ihren Glupschaugen an eine Karikatur von Basedow-Patienten erinnerte… Ihm wurden Ketten angelegt, Assistenten führten ihn bis an die Zielscheibe, als plötzlich Sherlock hinter uns soufflierte:  
„Klassische Chinesische Entfesselungsnummer. Die Ballista*** hat einen sehr sensiblen Abzug. Der Krieger sollte es schaffen, die Fesseln abzulegen, bevor sie schießt…“ Ich sah mich zuerst überrascht nach seinem Gemurmel um, und ärgerte mich sofort, ihn nicht ignoriert zu haben. Genervt packte ich meine Arme fester, während er weiter sprach, und musste mich sehr zusammen nehmen, nicht so etwas zu sagen wie: Damit sagst du nur das allzu offensichtliche voraus, Sherlock. Du lässt nach!  
Stattdessen entschied ich, dass ineinander geschlagene Arme keine gute Haltung für ein Date sind, und nahm sie herunter, nur um meine Hände gleich wieder hinter dem Rücken zu verschränken… ja, definitiv unbehaglich…  
Das dramatisches Ächzen des Kriegers, als er fest gekettet wurde, amüsierte mich. Eben hatte er sich noch lammfromm zur Zielscheibe dirigieren lassen. Immerhin schien Sarah die Vorführung gar nicht so übel zu finden…ich raffte mich dazu auf, die Hände nach vorn zu nehmen, als ein Gong ertönte. Neben mir zuckte Sarah heftig zusammen, flüchtete sich an meine Schulter und nahm dann über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit lachend mit beiden Händen meinen Arm. Ich kicherte zurück. Oh, wenn das nicht deutlich war! Niemals war sie so empfindlich, wie sie eben getan hatte…!  
„Ach Gott, hab’ ich einen Schreck gekriegt“, behauptete sie flüsternd.  
Doch die Annäherung währte nur Sekunden, dann – als die Chinesin einen Dolch zu Hand nahm, während sich von oben eine Vorrichtung, an der eine schwarze Metallkugel und ein Jutesäckchen hingen, herabsenkte – hörten wir wieder ein Brummen hinter uns: „Sie wird den Sandsack aufschneiden…,“  
Sarah zog hörbar die Luft ein, rollte die Augen und richtete sich wieder in die Senkrechte auf, wodurch sie sich von mir wieder entfernte – „…der Sand wird herausrieseln, wodurch sich das Gewicht zu der Schale hinabsenkt…“  
Grade wollte ich sagen: Hör endlich auf zu moderieren! – aber da schien er fertig zu sein.  
Unter wütenden, angestrengten Tönen machte sich der Krieger daran, seine Fesseln zu lösen – diesmal griff ich nach Saras Arm und legte später sogar versuchsweise meine Hand auf ihren Rücken…  
Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp…war ja klar, dass sie’s spannend machten, trotzdem: Sarahs nervöse Grimasse war zum Teil echt und ich verstand sie nur zu gut…schließlich waren wir nicht scharf darauf, heute Abend noch als Ersthelfer zu einem blutigen Notfall in diese Manege zu springen…  
Aber natürlich schaffte er es…Sarah lachte erleichtert, wir klatschten artig – und alles in allem war es auch eine gelungene, eindrucksvolle Darbietung gewesen. Ich wollte die Geräuschkulisse des Applauses nutzen und Sherlock zuflüstern: Doch kein sooo schlechter Tipp – aber die und eine Verbrecherbande, sei nicht albern…?... – aber zu meiner Überraschung war der Disappearing Detective nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Hatte er beschlossen, uns in Ruhe zu lassen? Oder schnüffelte er hinter den Kulissen herum?  
Nein, ich werde darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken, nahm ich mir vor und griff wieder nach Sarahs Arm…zwischendrin klatschen zu müssen war echt hinderlich bei einem Date…! Das hatte ich vorher auch nicht bedacht und das sprach nun doch wieder eindeutig für Kino…in Zukunft…  
  
Die Chinesin hob nun einen Arm, um den Applaus zu beenden und dann überraschte sie uns damit, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, eine englische Ansprache einzustudieren. Anscheinend kam nun die Hauptattraktion, die „tödliche, chinesische Vogelspinne“… – okay, Sherlock hatte das irgendwie im Internet gefunden, was von ‚Spinne’ gelesen und war jetzt überzeugt, das müsste er sein..., ach komm…!  
Wie auch immer, der Typ hatte was drauf. An langen roten Stoffbahnen schien er durch die Luft zu fliegen.  
„Eindrucksvoll“, bemerkte ich zu Sarah, als wir uns mal wieder gezwungen sahen zu klatschen. Er machte Handstand, da oben, drehte sich dann komplett…doch am anderen Ende des Raumes auf der Bühne begann sich etwas hinter dem Vorhang zu regen. Was ging da vor? Waren die zu unprofessionell. Um hinter der Szene Ruhe zu halten... oder wurde da fast schon avantgardistisch der nächste Auftritt vorbereitet und das war Absicht? – Der Akrobat wirbelte unterdessen virtuos an den Stoffbahnen herum…  
Aber dann teilte sich der Vorhang und es kam mit einem Mal ein dunkles Etwas angeflogen und landete in der Manege.  
  
Sherlock!  
  
Er war auf den Rücken geknallt und versuchte mühsam, sich aufzurichten, während ein abenteuerlich kunterbunt gekleideter und maskierter Krieger mit einem Krummsäbel einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend von der Bühne herab wirbelte und sich auf meinen wehrlosen Freund stürzte… Noch völlig verdattert war ich losgerannt und hatte mich ihm ziemlich planlos entgegen geworfen, schnappte ihn mir und drängte ihn erst mal zurück, damit Sherlock Zeit haben sollte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Plötzlich traf etwas mit voller Wucht meine Magengrube. Der Krieger hatte nach mir getreten und schleuderte mich so von sich, ich landete auf den Bodendielen und japste nach Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass inzwischen die Spinne gelandet war, die Maske vom Kopf zog – und flüchtete. Auch einige der Zuschauer brachten sich in Sicherheit. Hilflos sah ich mit an, wie dieser Wilde sich nun wieder auf Sherlock stürzte… – aber dann war da plötzlich Sarah mit einem Rapier oder was auch immer und drosch auf den Krieger ein, aber – ganz dem Hippokratischen Eid verpflichtet – mit der breiten Seite der Klinge. Ich hätte lachen müssen, wenn es nicht so wehgetan hätte! Der Krieger war wohl auch nicht mehr ganz fit und sicher vor allem total überrumpelt. Er ging zu Boden, noch ehe ich richtig auf die Füße kam. Sherlock riss ihm unterdessen das Schläppchen vom rechten Fuß und stand dann etwas ungelenk auf. So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich zu Sarah, die einfach fassungslos und triumphierend zugleich stehen geblieben war und womöglich glaubte, dass keinerlei Gefahr mehr bestand, wir schnappten sie, jeder an einer Hand und keuchten beide beinahe unisono so etwas wie „Kommen Sie, raus hier!“ Sherlock ließ sie los und rannte vor.  
„Denken Sie, da kommt noch was nach?“ ächzte sie, als ich sie hinter Sherlock her nach draußen zerrte.  
„Das weiß man nie…“, gab ich zu bedenken. „Aber Sie waren toll, echt toll!“  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, John? Das sah ziemlich fies aus, eben..."  
"Das war doch noch gar nichts...", wehrte ich ab.  
Inzwischen waren wir im Freien. Sherlock war stehen geblieben und orientierte sich hastig.  
„Da rein!“ Sherlock dirigierte uns in eine Seitengasse, unterdessen simste er.  
„Du gibst Dimmock bescheid?“ fragte ich.  
„Genau, besorg’ uns ein Taxi zum Yard.“  
„Sarah…es tut mir sehr Leid, aber wir müssen das jetzt wohl zu Protokoll geben, aber wenn Sie nach hause wollen – “  
„Unsinn, John“, unterbrach sie mich lachend. „das wäre ja, als würde ich in der Pause aus dem Theater rennen!“  
„Das ist kein Spaß!“ donnerte Sherlock. „Die junge Dame, die wir gestern bei unseren Ermittlungen kennen gelernt haben, wurde letzte Nacht im Museum erschossen – vielleicht haben Sie die Nachrichten ja gesehen!“  
  
Ich erstarrte – unschlüssig, ob ich mich ärgern oder schämen sollte: Er hatte ja recht, aber Sarah starrte uns so entsetzt an, dass ich dachte: Das war’s!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Das fürchterlichste Date aller Zeiten**  


  
  
Aber dann atmete sie hörbar aus und sagte schließlich erstaunlich gefasst: „Sherlock, mir war durchaus klar, dass das eben kein Spiel war – dann wäre es mir nämlich zu albern gewesen, da einzugreifen! Wenn ich zu einem Live-Rollenspiel eingeladen würde – oder zum Gotcha, dann würde ich so was auch gerne vorher wissen“, setzte sie mit freudlosem Lachen hinzu. „Was mich wirklich schockiert, ist…“ Sie sah mich kopfschüttelnd an und suchte nach Worten. „Wie konnten Sie mich hierhin mitnehmen, wenn Sie schon den Verdacht hatten, dass diese Truppe für einen Mord verantwortlich ist?! Hätten Sie mich nicht wenigstens fragen können, ob ich zur Tarnung mitkomme? Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht!?“  
„Sarah, Sie haben vollkommen recht!“ stöhnte ich schuldbewusst. „Es ist unverzeihlich – “  
„Halt die Klappe, John!“ knurrte Sherlock grob. „Er wusste es nicht. Ich hab’ ihn überlistet. Mal wieder. Und als ich ihm hier schließlich gesagt habe, dass ich diese Truppe für Angehörige dieser Verbrecherorganisation halte, die wir grade verfolgen, war er überzeugt, ich hätte mich da in etwas verrannt. – Taxi!!!“ Er winkte.  
„Ist das wahr?“ fragte Sarah zögerlich.  
„Wenn Sie damit meinen, dass ich ein Trottel bin, der immer wieder auf seine Tricks reinfällt und obendrein noch ein Idiot, weil ich mal wieder das Offensichtliche nicht gesehen habe, dann ja…“ räumte ich zerknirscht ein.  
„Versucht er gerade zu verhindern, dass wir beide nebeneinander sitzen?“ fragte Sarah mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, als sie sah, dass Sherlock bereits in den Fond schlüpfte.  
„Gut beobachtet…“, seufzte ich.  
„Diese Autos haben alle einen Beckengurt in der Mitte, kommen Sie“, knurrte sie kampflustig und kletterte zu Sherlock auf die Rückbank. Ich folgte ihr ratlos…  
Sherlock registrierte verwirrt, dass Sarah ihm auf den Pelz rückte. „Ich bin neugierig darauf, wie Sie dieses Husarenstück dem Yard erklären werden“, feixte sie.  
„Ich auch, ja…“, murmelte ich unbehaglich.  
„Schließlich haben Sie in der Garderobe herumgeschnüffelt und jeder Mensch, der sich das zutraut, würde einen Einbrecher bekämpfen“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Ich habe eine Spraydose gefunden. Genau unsere Farbe, John!“ rechtfertigte sich Sherlock über Sarahs Kopf hinweg.  
„Oh, DAS wird Dimmock sicher überzeugen!“ blaffte ich.  
„Vergiss den Lotus nicht!“  
„Mir ist doch völlig klar, warum du diesem Kerl das Schläppchen ausgezogen hast!“ schimpfte ich. „Aber du kennst doch Dimmock!“  
„Tie-Break!“ schaltete sich Sarah ein. „Moment: Spraydose? Lotus? Schläppchen? Jungs, ihr habt mich da mit reingezogen, jetzt will ich aber auch den Teil für die Kopfarbeit erfahren.“  
„Ich schätze, das ist ihr gutes Recht. Der Kerl hätte dich doch in Stücke gehauen, wenn sie ihn nicht verdroschen hätte…“, pflichtete ich ihr spöttisch bei.  
Sherlock schlug die Arme ineinander und starrte schmollend aus dem Fenster.  
Also erklärte ich Sarah die ganze Geschichte, ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Und dass wir im Museum gewesen waren, während Soo Lin erschossen worden war, verriet ich ihr natürlich auch nicht…  
  
Wir erreichten das Yard. Vor dem Gebäude lief Dimmock wütend auf und ab und zog heftig an einem Glimmstängel. Sherlock hätte sich sicher zu gerne eine Fluppe geschnorrt – aber bei Dimmock? Ausgeschlossen!  
„Dann waren sie eben schneller! Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er sich geirrt hat“, sagte eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Schatten.    
„Hallo, Lestrade“, begrüßte ich ihn.  
Er musterte uns kurz und registrierte mit Befremden Sarah in unserer Gesellschaft, entschied sich aber, lieber nicht zu fragen.  
Dimmock warf die Kippe weg und trat sie unnötig gründlich aus.  
„Gehen wir in mein Büro“, schnappte er aggressiv.  
„Bis dann“, grinste Lestrade und schlenderte den Broadway hinunter. Möglicherweise ging im durch den Kopf, dass Sherlock durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Dimmock Lestrades Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten besser schätzen lernen würde. Allerdings wusste ich nur zu gut: Lernfähig in dieser Hinsicht war Sherlock nur sehr bedingt, ausgerechnet darin war er ziemlich gewöhnlich, oder sogar drunter. Leider.  
Und das hatte er mit Dimmock gemeinsam. Der fühlte sich einfach nur blamiert, weil er zwei Streifenwagen für eine Razzia hingeschickt hatte und die nichts als eine leere Halle vorgefunden hatten. Da wir immer noch nicht wussten, WAS Lukis oder van Coon geklaut hatte, war es für ihn, als jagten wir einem Hirngespinst nach. Das einzige, was ihn nach wie vor verunsicherte, war, dass er keine bessere Theorie anzubieten hatte…  
  
„221b Baker Street“, sagte Sherlock zum Cabbie.  
„Moment“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Sarah, zuerst bringen wir – “  
„Aber nein, jetzt will ich doch auch die Schaltzentrale sehen! Wissen, wie ihr Jungs haust…!“  
Sie hatte ihre gute Laune ein Stück weit zurück gewonnen und – wollte wohl wissen, mit welchem Gegner sie es hier denn nun wirklich zu tun hatte.  
„Oh, klar, gerne…es ist allerdings nicht so besonders gemütlich zurzeit. Sämtliche Bücher der ersten beiden Mordopfer stehen bei uns herum…“ …aber wenigstens haben wir keine Leichenteile mehr im Tiefkühler und kaum unappetitliche Versuchsutensilien auf dem Küchentisch, dachte ich, und kochen könnte ich auch was…  
„Bücher?“  
„Eh, ja, wir suchen das, was sie für ihre Geheimbotschaften verwenden…“, erklärte ich.  
Sherlock seufzte dramatisch.  
Nein, ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen, ob du okay bist! dachte ich grimmig.  
Es genügte mir, dass ich seinen mittlerweile wieder sehr koordinierten Gang, sein Rennen, seine gewohnten halben Drehungen gesehen hatte, seit er in diesem verrückten Zirkus auf die Dielen gekracht war. Sein Bewegungsapparat war absolut in Ordnung und sein Kopf in der üblichen ungeheuerlichen Verfassung. Und ich war immer noch sauer, weil er schon wieder simuliert hatte – oder zumindest heftig übertrieben…    
„Still, alle beide! Das stört mich beim Denken!“ knurrte er.  
Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und Sarah schüttelte achselzuckend den Kopf.  
  
Wir erreichten unsere Wohnung.  
„Ich werde diesem Schnösel beweisen, dass ich recht habe…“, brummte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
„Wie willst du das denn machen?“ fragte ich, als wir unser Wohnzimmer betraten. „Die werden Morgen wieder in China sein.“  
Als ich die Bücherkisten wieder sah, kamen sie mir noch viel abschreckender vor, als ich sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.  
„Nein, ohne den gestohlenen Gegenstand werden die nicht abreisen. Wir müssen deren Versteck finden, ihren Treffpunkt“, widersprach Sherlock und trat vor den Spiegel, der mittlerweile über und über mit Fotos und Zeichnungen von Symbolen, Runen, Hieroglyphen usw. beklebt war. Seufzend streckte er die Hand nach dem Foto aus, das ich von der geheimen Nachricht gemacht hatte. „Irgendwo in dieser Botschaft muss es einen Hinweis geben…“  
  
Noch jemand seufzte.  
Sarah...  
– für den Moment hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie unbeirrt und verbissen an uns dran geblieben war.  
„Vielleicht lasse ich Sie beide dann besser allein“, stellte sie resigniert fest. Jetzt hieß es reagieren!  
„Nein, nein, nicht nötig, bleiben Sie ruhig hier“, sagte ich – und das wäre in Ordnung gewesen, gleichzeitig musste ich aber machtlos mit anhören, wie Sherlock sagte: „Ja, es wäre doch sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie jetzt gehen.“ Ich schluckte meine Wut hinunter und behauptete rasch: „Das war ein Scherz. Bitte bleiben Sie, wenn Sie möchten.“  
Ich versuchte, ihr Mienenspiel zu deuten. Wollte sie es jetzt einfach wissen, in wie weit und auf welche Weise ich Sherlock die Stirn bieten würde? Doch nach all dem, was grade wieder die letzte Woche passiert war, wollte ich ihn jetzt wirklich nicht ganz mit dieser Sache allein lassen und ich wollte auch nicht, dass Soo Lins Mörder einfach davon kam – aber ich wollte auch das hier mit Sarah nicht vermasseln – wenn da überhaupt noch etwas zu retten war…  
Sarah seufzte, verlegen lächelnd und fragte: „Geht es nur mir so, oder ist noch jemand am Verhungern?“  
Während ich ihr zulächelte ächzte Sherlock hinter mir theatralisch gequält: „Oh, Gott!“  
Mit siegessicherem Grinsen machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, denn ich hatte mir während der Herfahrt schon überlegt, dass Sarah und ich zusammen kochen könnten. Unterdessen würde Sherlock noch mal die Bücher durchforsten und wir kämen einander nicht weiter in die Quere. Doch zuerst würde ich Sarah natürlich einen Drink und etwas zu knabbern anbieten…  
  
– WAS WAR HIER LOS...???  
  
Fassungslos und mit wachsender Verzweiflung rotierte ich in der Küche... Im Kühlschrank bloß ein paar Anbrüche und ein einzelnes Ei…?!  
Er musste nachdem ich weg war, fast alle Einkäufe versteckt oder gar aus dem Haus geschafft haben! Er hatte um jeden Preis verhindern wollen, dass ich hier für Sarah kochen konnte...!  
Na, warte…!    
  
Grade als ich keine kleine Tüte Kräcker entdeckt hatte und sie in eine Schale schüttete, erklang ein vertrautes 'Huhu'. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum.  
„Hier ist Punsch für Sie und auch ein bisschen Knabberzeug…“  
„Mrs Hudson, Sie sind eine Heilige!“ sagte ich, bedankte mich noch mehrmals und registrierte, dass ZWEI Gläser auf dem Tablett standen. Genau. IHM würde ich erst gar nichts anbieten. Gleich morgen musste ich Mrs H. fragen, ob sie etwa mitbekommen hatte, was Sherlock mit unseren Vorräten angestellt hatte – oder hatte sie dieses Manöver wirklich einfach nur veranstaltet, um einen Blick auf mein Date werfen zu können, das offensichtlich irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen war?  
Sie verschwand augenzwinkernd, ich platzierte die Kräcker auf dem Tablett und goss Punsch in die Gläser. Der wäre genau das Richtige, um das elende „Sie“ zwischen uns aus der Welt zu schaffen…allerdings nicht in Gesellschaft dieses Soziopathen…  
  
„John“, hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme leise aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Hm?“ fragte ich und dann fiel mir dieser angespannte Unterton auf.  
„John! Sieh dir das an!“ rief er aufgeregt. „Soo Lin hat im Museum angefangen, den Code für uns zu übersetzen! Wir haben es übersehen! …neun…mill…“  
Ich war bereits an seiner Seite und starrte atemlos auf das Foto.  
„Heißt das Millionen?“ fragte ich verdutzt und mir dämmerte, dass Sarah das jetzt entdeckt haben musste… Sein Gesicht dabei hätte ich gerne gesehen…!  
„Neun Millionen Pfund…wofür?“ murmelte Sherlock fasziniert. Dann kam Bewegung in ihn: Wir müssen wissen, wie der Satz weiter geht!“  
„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte ich, als ich sah, dass er nach seinem Mantel griff… Nein, ich werde nicht mitkommen, nicht diesmal! Ich werde weder mit dir ins Museum einbrechen, noch den armen Andy rausklingeln…! dachte ich.  
  
…und dann erwähnte er ganz nebenbei, weil er Sarah wohl schon wieder total vergessen hatte, dass Soo Lin das zu übersetzen begonnen haben musste, während er und ich durch die Galerien liefen…  
  
Na, wunderbar!  
Nun hatte er Sarah doch noch verraten, dass wir da waren, als sie getötet wurde…!  
  
Nachdem Sherlock hinausgerauscht war, drehte ich mich zaghaft nach Sarah um.  
  
Sie musterte mich streng.  
  
„Eh, einen Punsch, erst mal…?“ stammelte ich und flüchtete in die Küche. Als ich am Tablett angelangt war, stand sie auch schon neben mir. Ich drückte ihr rasch ein Glas in die Hand.  
„Ihr wart also dort, während auf sie geschossen wurde?“ fragte sie unerbittlich.  
„Äh, ja…“, gab ich zu.  
„Und der Killer hat nicht diese arme Frau durch das halbe Museum gejagt, sondern euch beide?“ folgerte sie weiter.  
„Nicht so ganz…Wir hörten ihn, wie er einbrach... Sherlock hat die Verfolgung aufgenommen, dann hörte ich Schüsse und bin hinterher… Sarah, wenn wir das der Polizei sagen, bekommen nicht nur wir Ärger, sondern außerdem noch jemand, der es wirklich nicht verdient hätte…“  
Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich würde Sie verpfeifen?“ fragte sie dann. „Deshalb wolltet ihr mich also so schnell da raus haben – das war heute Abend der einzige Moment, wo ihr Jungs euch einig wart, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?“  
Jetzt nahm auch ich einen großen Schluck. Tja, das stimmte wohl…  
„Naja, für gewöhnlich ist das nicht so…“, begann ich entschuldigend. „War er sehr verdattert, als Sie ihm das eben mit der angefangenen Übersetzung gezeigt haben?“ fragte ich.  
„Er hat mich angesehen, als hätte er eben erst entdeckt, dass ich wohl doch was zwischen den Ohren haben muss!“ grinste sie entrüstet.  
„Ja, nicht? Er ist wirklich furchtbar! – Jedenfalls…“  
War das denn eigentlich die Möglichkeit? Wir waren endlich allein und redeten über Sherlock! Und nun fing ich auch noch an… – STOP!  
„Aber lassen wir das doch endlich – Mann, …sämtliche Tische…selbst Sofa und Couchtisch sind mit Büchern  oder was zugestellt…aber ich hatte natürlich auch nicht vor, Sie hierher zu bringen – zu dem Verrückten… Habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass Sie ganz großartig waren, wie Sie da auf diesen Kerl losgegangen sind…“  
„Ich hab’ überhaupt nicht nachgedacht…ich kam richtig in Fahrt und irgendwie machte es… Spaß…“  
„Das nennt man, Adrenalin, Frau Doktor“, grinste ich.  
„Ach, nein, was Sie nicht sagen, Herr Doktor! – Ihr habt es ja wirklich gemütlich hier…“, spottete sie gutmütig und sah sich in der Küche um.  
„Tja, nicht? Ausgesprochen heimelig…“ blödelte ich und quetschte mich an die kleine Frühstücksbar deren Tischplatte ebenfalls mehr als halb voll gestellt war.  
„Ich wette, das ist das fürchterlichste Date, das Sie je hatten…“, seufzte ich entschuldigend.  
„Ja, nein, unbedingt, ich meine so ein gemütlicher Abend zuhause ist genau das, was der Arzt verordnet hat, ehrlich. Eh, ich meine, wenn ich ausgehe, kämpfe ich gerne mal mit ein paar chinesischen – ...Gangstern, ja, klar, kein Thema, aber man sollte es auch nicht übertreiben…“, witzelte sie wie ein Stand-up Commedian und ich kommentierte ihre Darbietung mit beifälligem Kichern.  
„Nein, das… Woll’n wir uns was bestellen?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
„Ja!“  
  
Sie hatte so eine umwerfende Art, ‚ja’ zu sagen…irgendwie…  
Ich stand auf, um einen Lieferservice rauszusuchen…nicht Angelo und auch –  
„Aber bloß nichts Asiatisches…!“ kreischte Sarah lachend.  
„Auf gar keinen Fall!“ stimmte ich zu. Möglichst jemand, bei dem wir noch überhaupt nie bestellt hatten... Ich blätterte die Flyer durch…sieh an, der Grieche, wo wir nach dem Banküberfall waren, lieferte auch nach Hause.  
„…legoumen…Hellenos tis?*“ fragte ich also mit meinem verschütteten, klassischen Griechisch.  
„Nai“, antwortete Sarah prompt und ich hielt ihr den Flyer hin, denn das heißt ‚Ja’.    
Der Hunger ließ uns schnelle Entscheidungen treffen, ich orderte außerdem noch Baklava zum Nachtisch und einen trockenen Rotwein.  
„Krieg' ich noch einen?“ fragte Sarah und hielt mir ihr Glas hin.  
„Aber sicher!“ Ich schenkte uns nach und überlegte verkrampft, ob ich ihr jetzt irgendwie das Du anbieten konnte…aber vielleicht doch besser…nicht hier…  
Wir taxierten einander über den Rand unserer Gläser und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der flüchtige Augenblick, in dem es möglich gewesen wäre, vorüber glitt…  
  
„Mann, mir knurrt jetzt wirklich der Magen“, stellte sie verlegen fest… „Wovon leben Sie denn sonst so? Fertiggerichte?“  
„Oh, ich…kann schon... einigermaßen kochen, aber nur, wenn – die Vorräte nicht auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden…“  
Sie sah mich fragend an.  
„Eh, Sherlock isst nie etwas während der Ermittlungen, trotzdem…“ Ich drehte viel sagend meine Hand nach außen, hinten…  
„Er lässt Lebensmittel verschwinden?“ vergewisserte sie sich, bereit, loszukichern.  
„So muss es sein. Er wollte wohl nicht, dass ich heute Abend hier kochen kann! Ich dachte vorhin, ich flippe aus! Ja, und – ER... kauft natürlich nicht ein…“  
„Natürlich nicht!“ bekräftigte sie gespielt ernsthaft. „Wie halten Sie das nur aus?“  
„Also, das war jetzt neu… Sind Sie mal in Griechenland gewesen?“ versuchte ich von ihm abzulenken.  
  
„Du! …bist du…“  
  
„Wie...?“  
Dann verstand ich. „Trotz allem?“ fragte ich unsicher, zerknirscht – und wahnsinnig erleichtert...  
„Betrachte es als Absolution...“ Sie tippte mit dem Rand ihres Glases gegen das meine.  
Ich lächelte sie fassungslos an und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte…  
„Also, ähm, um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, und du?“ nahm sie schließlich den Faden wieder auf.  
„Auch nicht; die letzten fünf Jahre hieß Urlaub für mich ja sowieso, nachhause nach England zu kommen…aber reden wir nicht davon. Aber ich hab eine Einladung nach Neuseeland, von einem Kumpel…“  
„Ach, was! Und – ?“  
„…naja, mal sehen, wenn es sich ergibt, klar…“  
„Und…würde Sherlock mitkommen?“  
Der Punsch landete in meiner Trachea und ich hustete krampfhaft, um sie wieder frei zu kriegen.  
"Schlucken, nicht aspirieren", zog mich Sarah auf und klopfte mir auf den Rücken.  
„Bestimmt nicht!“ schnappte ich. „Ich werd ihn auch gar nicht erst fragen! Keinesfalls!“  
„Scheint ja ein Horrorszenario zu sein“, stellte sie fest.  
„Jetzt, wo du mich auf die Idee bringst…allerdings!“ Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, ging zum Tisch, wo der Krug mit dem Punsch stand, räusperte mich heftig und genehmigte mir noch einen Schluck.  
„Sorry, auch noch einen?“  
„Gern…“ Ich nahm ihr Glas füllte es und – es klopfte unten am Messingtürklopfer.  
Das war ja schnell gegangen. Wir hatten nicht mal einen Tisch leer geräumt. Sarah erklärte sich dazu bereit, das zu übernehmen und ich eilte nach unten. Im Dunkel sah ich vage einen Typ in dunklen Klamotten...  
  
  
Was dann kam, weiß ich nicht mehr so richtig, nur dass mir der Dialog ziemlich absurd schien und mit einem heftigen kurzen Schmerz endete, der mich fast augenblicklich in ein schwarzes Loch zog…  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein Kopf dröhnte entsetzlich,  
ein fürchterlicher Schwindel machte es mir unmöglich,festzustellen,  
wo überhaupt oben und unten war…  
Mir war speiübel…  
  
  
Commotio cerebri…  
diagnostizierte ich zynisch…  
als ob mir das jetzt irgendwie weiter helfen würde…!  
  
  
War es eigentlich wirklich dunkel…oder konnte ich fast nichts mehr sehen…?  
  
Ruhig, Watson…was ist denn eigentlich passiert?  
  
…gefesselt…an einen Stuhl gefesselt…  
  
  
  
„Ein Buch ist wie ein Zaubergarten…“  
  
  
W-was?    
  
Die Stimme, den Akzent hatte ich schon mal gehört…aber dieses Gefasel?  
  
Ich fantasierte wohl noch…  
  
  
Es WAR dunkel…  
mehrere flackernde Lichtquellen…  
…alles noch trübe…verwaschen…  
  
links von mir…oh, Gott…!  
War das …Sarah…!?  
  
Scheiße…!  
Sie hatten sie mitgenommen!  
…mir fiel alles wieder ein…  
  
  
…Sarah…geknebelt und ebenfalls an einen Stuhl gefesselt…  
  
"...den man in der Tasche trägt..."  
  
Ihr Anblick klappte plötzlich gespenstisch auseinander, zwei halb transparente Doppelbilder schaukelten durch mein gepeinigtes Gehirn und mir drehte sich fast der Magen um…  
  
  
  
Eine Gestalt kam näher…verschwommen sah ich eine kleine Frau, im langen schwarzen Mantel mit riesiger Sonnenbrille…  
  
die fotografierende Touristin…!  
  
  
  
„Chinesisches Sprichwort, Mr. Holmes“, sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Ich – ich bin nicht Sherlock Holmes“, stammelte ich noch immer ziemlich benommen.  
  
Sie schob die Brille hinauf…  
als ihr das kurze Haar nicht mehr in die breite, runde Stirn fiel und sie erneut zu sprechen begann, erkannte ich sie ein zweites Mal…  
Die Moderatorin aus dem Zirkus?!  
  
…nein… Ich deliriere einfach nur…das ist nicht real… dachte ich.  
  
  
„Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen nicht glaube, was Sie da sagen…“, lächelte sie.  
  
Da spürte ich plötzlich etwas gegen meine Brust stoßen – nicht sehr fest – aber stark genug, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass ich wohl doch wach sein musste...!  
Sie hatte mein Portemonnaie aus meiner Innentasche geholt und suchte jetzt darin herum.  
„Eine Bankkarte auf den Namen S. Holmes…“, sagte sie gelassen.  
Ach, verdammt, das ist wohl wirklich kein Alptraum…  
„Ja, das ist eigentlich nicht meine, er hat sie mir geliehen.“  
Oh, Mann, das klang so nach einer lahmen Ausrede…! Und ich ahnte, was nun kommen würde…  
  
„Ein Scheck über 5000 Pfund, ausgestellt auf den Namen Mr Sherlock Holmes…“, fuhr sie herablassend fort.  
„Ja, den hab ich… für ihn aufbewahrt…“  
Scheiße, das läuft so was von falsch…!  
  
„Eintrittkarten vom Theater, von Ihnen abgeholt auf den Namen Holmes“, fuhr sie spöttisch fort.  
„Ja, gut…“ Oh, zur Hölle…! „Mir ist klar, wie das aussieht, aber ich bin nicht er“, beharrte ich hilflos, denn mirwar klar, wie unglaubwürdig ich zu sein schien - ohne eigenen Ausweis und Bankkarte...!  
  
„Wir haben es aus Ihrem eigenen Mund gehört“, trumpfte sie auf.  
  
„Wie!?“ schnappte ich überrumpelt.  
  
„Ich bin Sherlock Holmes und ich arbeite immer allein.“  
„Hab ich das wirklich gesagt?“ hauchte ich entsetzt.  
…oh, Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein! Sie hat recht…! Was für eine Ironie...!  
„Es hat wohl keinen Zweck, wenn ich versuche, Sie davon zu überzeugen,  
dass ich ihn – “  
  
– ein Schock durchzuckte mich, als ich mich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit einer Revolvermündung gegenüber sah –  
  
                    „…imitiert hab…“, vollendete ich meinen Satz ohne zu schreien, aber etwas lauter und angespannter, als ich ihn begonnen hatte…  
  
„Ich bin Shan.“  
  
„Sie – !“  
  
Mir blieb die Luft weg… ich kleiner, alter Chauvi wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, General Shan könne eine Frau sein…  
  
           „…sind Shan…?“  
  
„Dreimal haben wir versucht, Sie und Ihren Gefährten zu töten, Mr Holmes. Was verrät Ihnen das, wenn ein Auftragsmörder nicht richtig trifft?“ Sie entsicherte die Waffe und Panik kroch in mir hoch. Die Erinnerung an den mörderischen Schmerz, an meinen Organismus in komplettem Aufruhr, an das Gefühl entweichender Lebenskraft brachte mein Herz zum rasen.  
„Nein!“ flüsterte ich.  
Doch die Waffe war diesmal auf meinen Kopf gerichtet…es würde schnell gehen… ich zwang mich zur Ruhe, hielt still und schielte nach der Waffe…sah wie Shan den Finger um den Abzug krümmte…  
  
  
Klick –  
  
  
machte es trocken.  
  
  
LEER…!!!  
  
  
  
Obwohl mir klar war, dass ich nach wie vor in der Klemme saß, wurde mir schlecht vor Erleichterung…  
  
„Es verrät Ihnen, dass er es nich’ richtig versucht hat!“ belehrte mich meine Peinigerin mit gehässigem Lächeln.  
  
  
„Warten Sie!“ rief ich, als ich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. „Ich bin wirklich nicht Sherlock Holmes! Fragen Sie die Lady aus dem Lucky Cat! Sie muss doch gehört haben, dass ICH meinen Kollegen ‚Sherlock’ nannte, nicht umgekehrt!“  
  
„Der Zahn der Zeit…sagt das euer Shakespeare nicht so? Nun, sie hört leider kaum noch etwas, die Gute...“  
  
Shan schob ein Magazin in den Knauf. Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft.  
„Jetzt ist sie geladen. Wenn wir Sie töten wollten Mr Holmes, hätten wir das längst machen können. Wir wollten nur ihre Neugier wecken.“  
  
Gerade hatte ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff, als sie mit diesem Wort kam. 'Neugier'? fragte ich mich. Hatte sie da die richtige Vokabel für das, was sie sagen wollte?  
  
  
„Haben Sie sie?“ fragte sie scharf.  
„Hab ich was?“ rutschte es mir sofort heraus.  
„Die Kostbarkeit?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden!“ beteuerte ich. Wie kamen die denn jetzt bloß auf die Idee, wir hätten das Diebesgut? War denn nicht allzu deutlich, dass wir noch immer völlig im Dunklen tappten!?  
  
„Da geh' ich lieber auf Nummer Sicher“, erklärte sie.  
  
Und ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht enthüllte sie die Ballista…  
  
…oh, Gott, nein… Mein Verstand ahnte bereits, was jetzt kommen würde, aber ich sträubte mich dagegen, es zu glauben…  
  
  
„Im Westen hat alles seinen Preis. Und der Preis für das Leben Ihrer Freundin: Informationen…“  
  
…oh, Gott, nein…!  
dachte ich verzweifelt.  
...nicht schon wieder...!  
  
…Sarah, es tut mir so Leid…!  


  
  
  
**Schützenhilfe von GANZ oben…?**

 

  
  
  
Zhi Zhu und der Typ, der als Krieger aufgetreten war, hatten wohl nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet. Ohne weitere Aufforderung hoben sie den Stuhl mit der armen Sarah hoch und trugen sie von mir weg...  
  
...nicht, weil die Ballista schwerer gewesen wäre...sondern weil ihr Mechanismus so sensibel war, überlegte ich – gleichzeitig kalt und halb wahnsinnig vor Angst...  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Sarah sich ruhig verhalten, aber nun begann sie sich hilflos zu winden und stieß bei jedem Atemzug einen erstickten Schrei aus.  
  
"Tut mir Leid...", flüsterte ich ihr verzweifelt zu und musste mit ansehen, wie sie die junge Frau hinter das andere Ende der Ballista schleppten, direkt in die Schusslinie, während ich auf der hinteren Seite, vielleicht vier, fünf Yards von ihrem Abzug entfernt zurück blieb...  
Bis jetzt hatte ich es weitgehend vermieden, Sarah anzusehen, in der stillen, verzweifelten Hoffnung, so die Idee, Sarah als Druckmittel zu verwenden, aus Shans Gedanken fern halten zu können..., nun wünschte ich vergeblich, ich hätte mich anders verhalten, suchte Blickkontakt zu ihr an der Ballista vorbei...sah sie dort... unscharf...aber nun zur Gänze, frontal, wie sie sich auf dem Stuhl hin und her drehte...  
Ich versuchte, meine Fesseln zu lockern, meine Hände waren zwar vorn zusammengebunden, aber nahe der Vorderkante zwischen meinen Knien fixiert und das Seil wohl unter der Sitzfläche durch an die Rückenlehne geknotet...im Übrigen spürte ich sie kaum noch, so taub waren sie...ich bemühte mich, nicht darüber nachzudenken... – das war ziemlich aussichtslos, aber meine Fußgelenke waren einzeln jeweils an die vorderen Stuhlbeine geschnürt worden und ich merkte, wie sie sich die Seile wenig dehnten, als ich die Beine dagegen stemmte...  
  
Der Stuhl unter mir knarrte…  
  
  
  
"Die Haarnadel, wo ist sie?" fragte Shan scharf.  
  
"WAS?" platzte ich fassungslos heraus.  
  
...eine Haarnadel...?! Eine verschissene, dämliche, rostige, alte Haarnadel...?!  
  
  
"Die Haarnadel der Kaiserin. Auf neun Millionen Pfund geschätzt. Wir hatten schon einen Käufer im Westen. Und dann wurde einer unserer Leute gierig, er hat sie gestohlen und brachte sie nach London und Sie, Mr Holmes, haben Sie gesucht!"  
  
Ich unterbrach meine Bemühungen mit den Fußfesseln.  
  
"Bitte! Bitte, hören Sie! Ich bin nicht – ich bin nicht Sherlock Holmes. Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich hab’, was auch immer Sie suchen, nicht gefunden...!" erklärte ich nochmals so sachlich, wie ich nur konnte.  
  
  
"Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen aus dem Publikum...", höhnte Shan mit ihrer Bühnenstimme.  
  
"Bitte!... Bitte…!" flehte ich.  
  
Sarahs entsetztes Ächzen feuerte mich an und ich zerrte erneut an den Stricken, die meine Füße fixierten.  
  
  
"Ach, danke, meine Liebe! Sie sind bestens geeignet...", sagte Shan ...salbungsvoll, scheißfreundlich...  
  
  
Sie stach den Sack auf…auch wenn das Loch diesmal kleiner war, der Sand rieselte unaufhaltsam heraus…  
  
Aus Sarahs Wimmern wurde trotz des Knebels ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen.  
  
„Shan! Bitte – !“ schrie ich. „Ja, wir haben herausbekommen, dass wohl Lukis oder van Coon Ihnen etwas gestohlen haben müssen, – aber weiter sind wir nicht gekommen! Sie wollten uns benutzen für Ihre Suche – also gut, wir werden für Sie weiter suchen! Sie wissen, wo Sie uns finden! Aber nur, wenn Sie Sarah verschonen! Das ist meine Bedingung“, wagte ich einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch. Aber dazu war es nun zu spät! Das hätte ich gleich zu Anfang anbieten müssen! Doch ich hatte einfach nicht gewusst, worum es ging, und mein benebeltes Gehirn war dazu schlicht zu langsam gewesen...mittlerweile war klar, dass auch Sarah alle nötigen Informationen hatte...sie konnten sie ebenso wenig gehen lassen wie mich...  
  
„Wenn Sie die Nadel immer noch nicht haben, weshalb waren Sie dann im Museum und bei der Polizei? Sparen Sie sich Ihre armseligen Tricks! –"  
  
Und dann schaltete sie wieder auf ihre Bühnenstimme um und deklamierte selbstverliebt eine Variation der Ansprache von vor wenigen Stunden...  
  
"Ladies und Gentlemen, von den fernen, mondbeschienen Ufern Nordwest-Londons präsentieren wir zu Ihrer Unterhaltung Sherlock Holmes hübsche Begleiterin in einer heldenhaften Vorführung…"  
  
  
Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich: Würden sie Sarah gehen lassen, wenn ich behauptete, mein Kollege Dr. Watson hätte die Nadel? Oder sie wäre in einem Schließfach von van Coons Bank? Konnte ich hoffen, dass Sherlock mit ihnen fertig werden würde...? Wohl nicht, nach allem, was wir erlebt hatten. Mich KONNTEN sie so oder so nicht am Leben lassen, ich hatte sie alle gesehen, und nun wusste ich sogar noch, dass General Shan höchstpersönlich hier war und dass es um eine alberne, alte Haarnadel ging!  
  
Du bist TOT, Watson, du bist auf alle Fälle tot, finde dich damit ab und DENK NACH!!! befahl ich mir und hoffte verzweifelt, dass mir doch noch ein Weg einfallen würde, zumindest Sarah zu retten, wenn ich mich wirklich aufgab...  
  
"BITTE!" flehte ich hilflos. Es kam mehr heraus wie ein Befehl – wie ein Knurren...irrsinniger Weise...  
  
Sarah wimmere unaufhörlich.  
  
"Sie kennen die Nummer ja schon, wie langweilig für Sie, Sie wissen wie’s ausgeht!" verspottete Shan die arme Sarah und platzierte etwas neben ihr...wohl ein weiteres Lotus-Origami...  
  
"ICH BIN NICHT SHERLOCK HOLMES!!!" brüllte ich zornig.  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht!" fauchte Shan zurück.  
  
  
"Das sollten Sie aber!" ertönte ein kräftiger Bariton aus der Ferne.  
  
  
Ungläubig hielt ich die Luft an...das bildete ich mir doch ein...ich war am Durchdrehen...!  
  
  
Doch Sarah hatte einen einzigen heftigeren Laut von sich gegeben und dann ganz plötzlich aufgehört zu schluchzen, Shan entsicherte ihre Waffe und richtete sie anscheinend auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden in meiner Blickrichtung...erkennen konnte ich in dem Dunkel noch nichts, aber...  
  
  
…dann hatten sie ihn auch gehört?!  
  
  
"Sherlock Holmes ist nicht im Geringsten wie er!" kam es arrogant aus den Tiefen dieser seltsamen Höhle.  
  
…er ist es wirklich…! dämmerte es mir. Erleichterung kribbelte in mir hoch...  
  
  
Nicht schlappmachen jetzt! Es ist noch nicht vorbei! befahl ich mir und pumpte verbissen Luft in meine Lungen, um gegen das Gefühl von Schwindel und Schwäche anzukämpfen, das sich erneut in meinem Kopf breit zu machen drohte.  
  
"Wie würdest du mich beschreiben, John?  
Einfallsreich? Dynamisch? Unergründlich...?"  
  
Verdammt! Lass die Theatralik, du Narzisst! Beeil' dich einfach!!!  
  
"Spät...!" zitierte ich ihn zynisch in Erinnerung an eines unserer ersten Abenteuer vor sechs Wochen.  
  
  
Bitte, Gott, lass ihn rechtzeitig bei Sarah sein! Mehr will ich gar nicht!  
  
  
"Das ist eine Halbautomatik; wenn Sie sie abfeuern, wird die Kugel mit mehr als 1000m pro Sekunde fliegen…", schwafelte er, um sie abzulenken.  
  
"Und?" fragte Shan, leicht verwirrt.  
  
"Nun..."  
  
Jetzt sah ich einen Schatten, der auf einen anderen zusprang...  
– Ein Krachen und ein Aufstöhnen –  
Mir stockte der Atem – doch dann hörte ich Sherlock weiter sprechen:  
  
"...der Tunnelradius beträgt fast vier Meter, wenn Sie vorbeischießen, kann es einen Querschläger geben. Könnte jeden treffen, könnte von der Wand abprallen und sogar Sie treffen..."  
  
...Sherlock, das ist physikalischer Schwachsinn, selbst wenn die Wände uneben sind – es gilt immer noch Einfallswinkel gleich Ausfallswinkel – hast du das auch gelöscht?...ging es mir unsinniger Weise durch mein verzweifeltes Hirn...  
  
  
Gott, wenn Sherlock es nicht schafft, Sarah zu retten, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute, das sag' ich dir...! fluchte ich irre in Gedanken...  
  
  
Aber dann näherte er sich dem Kohlebecken, das rechts schräg hinter Sarah stand und trat dagegen... Ein massives, metallisches Rumms... – das Feuer erlosch, als sich das Becken auf den Boden stülpte.  
Shan kniff die Augen zusammen und – flüchtete...!  
Ich versuchte, mitzubekommen, was Sherlock machte, das brennende Kohlebecken rechts neben mir war so grell, dass ich in dieser Finsternis vor mir nicht viel erkennen konnte...  
  
Und dann begriff ich, warum ich ihn nicht mehr sah! Er hatte Sarah endlich erreicht, aber nun hatte er sich hinter ihren Stuhl gehockt und begonnen, sie loszubinden…!  
  
Oh, Gott, nein...! Sherlock! Was ist nur mit deinem Gehirn los! Zieh doch den Stuhl aus der Schusslinie...! schoss es mir durch den Kopf – aber ich war wie gelähmt, konnte im ersten Moment nicht mal daran denken, ihm das einfach zu sagen…!  
  
Und die Gelegenheit dazu verstrich schon innerhalb des nächsten Augenblicks, denn da landete plötzlich eine Gestalt neben Sherlock – dunkel und rot…dann begriff ich, dass es Zhi Zhu war, der ihm eine der langen Stoffbahnen um den Hals schlang – und diesmal war es ihm ernst…!  
Ich sah Sherlock hilflos nach Luft schnappen, er schaffte es zwar, aufzustehen, aber er kam nicht an die Spinne ran, weil sie hinter ihm stand und in gut einem Yard Entfernung an der verdrehten Stoffbahn zog...  
  
  
Sarah hob die Augen, hinauf zu dem Sandsack und dem Gewicht: Sie waren jetzt schon auf gleicher Höhe…  
  
Ich sah selbst auf die Entfernung, wie sie zitterte, bleich und starr vor Angst. Sie war dabei, alle Hoffnung fahren zu lassen, mit ihrem Leben abzuschließen…  
  
Zhi Zhu schlang den Stoff noch ein weiteres Mal um den Hals meines Freundes…und noch mal…!  
  
Sein Widerstand erlahmte zusehends, er wurde schwächer, seine Knie knickten ein...  
  
  
Irgendwie war das der Moment, wo ich aus meiner Starre frei kam. Meine Fußfesseln hatte ich doch schon deutlich gelockert! Ich war immer noch weit entfernt davon, mich ganz befreien zu können, aber ich müsste doch in einer gebückten Haltung und mit kleinen Schritten mitsamt dem Stuhl von der Stelle kommen können...! Verzweifelt versuchte ich es, sah aber schnell ein, dass das keinen Zweck hatte, warf mich nach rechts zu Boden – der Aufprall hallte schmerzhaft durch meinen Kopf, so dass das Bild vor meinen Augen noch nachzitterte – und robbte Richtung Ballista…irgendwie hatte sich meine Bewegungsfreiheit durch den Sturz etwas verbessert…  
  
Wenn ich die Konstruktion richtig deutete – und da musste ich mich auf meine Erinnerung von der Aufführung verlassen, denn jetzt sah ich sie nur von hinten im Dunkel und in durcheinander schaukelnden Doppelbildern – so war sie drehbar auf dem Gestell montiert... konnte ich mich darauf beschränken, sie abzulenken? Würde Sherlock klar kommen? Eher nicht…! Und was war mit Shan und ihren anderen Komplizen? Würden sie wieder kommen...?  
Verdammt...!  
...mit so was hab’ ich noch nie geschossen…schon gar nicht mit den Füßen, auf der Seite liegend und ohne klare Sicht! …was, wenn ich nun statt Sarah Sherlock traf...  
  
– oder niemanden…?!  
  
  
Aber ich musste etwas unternehmen: Das Gewicht kam der Schale immer näher!  
  
  
…vergib mir meine blasphemische Drohung von vorhin...lass mich Zhi Zhu treffen...BITTE!!!  
  
...dachte ich und stieß meine Füße gegen das Holzgestell... ohne auch nur zu ahnen, wie leicht oder schwer es sich drehen lassen würde...  
  
Ich spürte, wie der obere Teil der Ballista nachgab und zur Seite schwang...,  
hörte, wie der Bolzen loszischte...  
  
und wurde in erstickende Schwärze gezogen...  
  
  
  
  
Schmerzen und Übelkeit kehrten zurück, ich schnappte nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender…und dann hörte ich über dem Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren Sarahs helles Schluchzen…  
  
Ich versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und schaffte es schließlich, mich auf den rechten Ellenbogen zu stützen –  
…und dann sah ich – ...Sherlock…!  
…gerade dabei Sarahs Fußfesseln zu lösen…  
  
  
…oh, Gott, danke…das werd’ ich dir nie vergessen…!  
  
  
  
Sarah schluchzte vor Angst und Erleichterung. Kein Wunder, dass sie völlig aufgelöst war…!  
  
Aber sie war doch so weit bei sich, dass sie auf mich aufmerksam wurde, und ich bemühte mich, sie anzulächeln, obwohl ich tief in mir drin den Impuls verspürte, ebenfalls loszuheulen…  
  
  
  
„Keine Sorge, das nächste Date wird anders“, versprach ich.  
  
Ganz schön frech…  
Als ob es das geben konnte…! – nach diesem fürchterlichsten Date aller Zeiten!  
  
  
Aber Sarah, meine tapfere, kleine Sarah...! versuchte unter Tränen zu kichern. Während ich ihr zulächelte, nahm ich verschwommen wahr, wie Sherlock, nachdem er sie losgebunden hatte, aufstand und sich abwandte, nur für ein, zwei Sekunden – ...wohl, um sich zu vergewissern, dass nun wirklich von keiner Seite mehr Gefahr drohte, dann eilte er auf mich zu.  
Er ließ sich vor mir auf die Knie nieder. Bewusst oder unbewusst unterbrach er meinen Sichtkontakt zu Sarah.  
Sein Atem ging immer noch schwer und er sah bleich und erschrocken aus. Beinahe gequält starrte er mich an. Die feurige Arroganz, mit der er eben noch aufgetreten war, schien völlig verraucht.  
  
  
Wieso sagte er nichts…?!  
  
  
„John…,  
dieser Schuss…,  
das war –  
fantastisch…!“  
stammelte er ungewohnt fassungslos.  
  
„…vielleicht Schützenhilfe von ganz oben…ich hatte eine Scheißangst, am Ende dich zu treffen…konnte doch kaum was sehen…“, gestand ich zittrig.  
  
„Wenn du Zhi Zhu nicht getroffen hättest, wäre es mit mir auch vorbei gewesen... Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
„Nebensächlich. Nun bind' mich schon los, ich muss nach Sarah sehen, sie steht sicher unter Schock…“, drängte ich. „Sarah?“ rief ich. „Ich bin gleich bei dir, halt durch, ja?“  
  
Sherlock gehorchte unterdessen wortlos, aber dann sah ich, dass seine Hände zitterten.  
  
„Sherlock! Bist du okay?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
  
Er stoppte, sah mir in die Augen und lächelte matt. „Mir geht’s gut“, versicherte er.  
  
Nein, ich würde ihn jetzt nicht auf den schweren, taktischen Fehler mit dem Stuhl hinweisen – es musste ihm spätestens in dem Augenblick klar geworden sein, als er merkte, dass ich mich MIT dem Stuhl bewegte – aber möglicherweise auch schon vorher… – er hatte wohl irgendwie neben sich gestanden…weil sich das Fiasko mit Soo Lin beinahe wiederholt hätte – und vielleicht ja auch meinetwegen…  
  
  
Als sich die Fesseln lockerten, füllten sich meine Hände mit brennendem Schmerz...  
Ich war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und ertrug es stumm, konnte aber nicht ganz verhindern, dass ich mich leicht zusammenkrümmte. Sherlock bemerkte es, besah sich meine eingeschnürten Handgelenke und stellte fest: “Deine Hände sind schon ganz kalt!“  
„Schon okay, geht gleich wieder“, versicherte ich.  
Aber er begann, vorsichtig meine rechte Hand zu massieren.  
„Sherlock, es…“ widersprach ich hilflos. „es ist okay. Bitte, mach meine Füße los…“  
  
Er sah mich einen Augenblick zweifelnd an, dann wandte er sich meinen Beinen zu. Ich konnte nun wieder an ihm vorbei zu Sarah schauen und richtete mich ein Stück weiter auf.  
  
Sie kauerte auf dem Stuhl, den Oberkörper weit nach vorn gekrümmt, die Arme um sich gewickelt. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie immer noch keuchte.  
  
Als meine Füße endlich frei waren, stand ich auf – aber mein Blut blieb einfach sitzen...wie es schien... Während mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich nach Luft schnappte, spürte ich, wie Sherlock mich festhielt… Nur zwei drei Sekunden vielleicht...  
  
„Geht schon, Sherlock, danke…“ Ich machte mich los und steuerte auf noch wackligen Beinen Sarah an – als sie plötzlich aufsprang und mir entgegen stolperte…  
  
Kurz vor mir stoppte sie und starrte mich wild an.  
  
„Sarah…“, stammelte ich und suchte nach Worten. „Es…es tut mir so Leid…“ Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte ich mich noch scheußlicher, weil ich das vor etwa 24h zu der toten Soo Lin gesagt hatte…!  
  
Sarah dagegen wusste sich auszudrücken und verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige...  
  
„Du hast vollkommen recht“, stellte ich schuldbewusst fest, während mein angeschlagenes Gehirn durch meinen Schädel zu schaukeln schien...  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick verlor ich fast das Gleichgewicht...aber nur fast, denn Sarah hielt mich in den Armen...  
  
Eine feste, praktisch reglose Umarmung, obwohl sie immer noch leicht zitterte. Sie klammerte sich nicht an mich, kein Streicheln, keine Liebkosung, kein Kuss, kein Seufzen…nicht mal ein kumpelhaftes Rücken Klopfen…  
  
Einfach nur die Bestätigung, die Versicherung: Du bist noch da, ich bin in Ordnung, ich vergebe dir – und... danke…  
  
Perplex folgte ich ihrem Beispiel, wagte nicht, darüber hinaus zu gehen…  
  
„War…nicht so dreist gemeint, wie es sich vielleicht angehört hat…nach diesem …Date, kann ich wirklich verstehen, wenn du nie mehr – “  
  
In diesem Moment hatte sie mir ihre Hände auf die Brust gesetzt und schob mich weg. Aber nur knapp auf Armeslänge.  
„Es gibt leider keinen Reset-Knopf für so was. Aber ich seh’ dich Montag, spätestens halb neun in der Praxis. Gerne schon früher. Und dann seh’n wir weiter…“  
  
„Und dann seh’n wir weiter“, echote ich fassungslos lächelnd.  
Dann zog ich endlich mein Jackett aus und half ihr hinein. Es war eisig kalt…auch ohne Schock…  
  
Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Nur zum Aufwärmen“, erklärte ich entschuldigend.  
„Genau, was der Arzt verordnet hat“, lächelte sie ...immer noch etwas fahrig.  
  
  
„Also, ich bin dann mal unterwegs zum Ausgang. Dimmock und eine Ambulanz sollten bald da sein…“, brummte Sherlock hinter uns. „Aber vielleicht sucht ihr ja noch ein bisschen…Lagerfeuerromantik…!“ setzte er hinzu – fast wie in dem falschen Zirkus…nur jetzt mit kaum kaschiertem Unmut...  
  
  
Sarah entschlüpfte meinem Arm und ich drehte mich schneller um, als gut für mein angeschlagenes Gehirn war, denn ich ahnte, was sie vorhatte...  
  
Da stand sie auch schon auf den Zehen, packte Sherlocks Nacken, als sei er ein ungezogener, kleiner Kater und küsste ihn auf die Wange: „Danke fürs Auffinden, Sherlock! Und ...für das schrecklichste Date aller Zeiten! Das vergess’ ich bestimmt nicht...!“  
  
  
Sherlock stand starr – überrumpelt und…angewidert...!  
  
  
Dann war Sarah zurück an meiner Seite und als ich sie grinsen sah, wusste ich, dass sie genau diese Reaktion erwartet und beabsichtigt hatte...!  
  
  
Wir schlenderten einträchtig grinsend dem Ausgang zu, während sich draußen zwei Sirenen näherten...  
Mir war egal, woher das wirre Gefühl in meinem Kopf kam, ...ob von der Gehirnerschütterung und dem Schock, ...oder doch noch von etwas anderem…es war grade nicht wichtig.  
  
Wir lebten jedenfalls noch…  
  
An der Öffnung des alten Straßenbahntunnels blieben wir stehen…  
  
Mein Blick ging nach oben…  
…noch einmal  
...voller Dankbarkeit in den bestirnten Himmel…  
  
  
„Keine Jahreszeit für Sternschnuppen“, spöttelte Sarah.  
„Glaubst du an so was?“ fragte ich – und versuchte, nicht abfällig zu klingen…  
„Nein, aber du hast grade so ausgesehen, als wolltest du dir was wünschen…“, fand sie.  
„Im Gegenteil…was sollte ich mir jetzt noch wünschen wollen, nach dieser…Rettung… – das wäre…ziemlich gierig…“  
„Du meinst, Hilfe von oben ist… rationiert?“  
„…wenn’s so einfach wäre…“  
  
Niedergeschlagenheit überfiel mich…bei aller Dankbarkeit, kam die Erinnerung hoch... an all die Male, wo meine Stoßgebete nicht erhört worden waren,  
...wo Kameraden gefallen, mir unter den Händen weggestorben waren…  
  
…undankbar…? Vielleicht…  
  
  
  
„Banal…ist gut…“ zitierte mich Sarah verständnisvoll. „Doch,... – davon kannst du definitiv eine Ration vertragen…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **The Blind Banker - Epilog**

 

  
  
Was ärztliche Versorgung anging, schien Sarah ähnlich gestrickt zu sein wie ich – und wie Sherlock. Sie vertauschte zwar dankbar mein Jackett mit einer Schockdecke, aber das war's dann auch schon. Mehr wollte sie von dem Kollegen nicht machen lassen. Mittlerweile kümmerte der sich um meine Platzwunde.  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein, denn die Decke war orange...  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte sie, teils neugierig amüsiert, teils ein wenig ärgerlich. "Steht mir Orange etwa nicht?"  
"Du siehst sogar in Orange gut aus", konterte ich.  
  
"Es ist nur...Schockdecke – vor allem in Orange...naja, das ist so ne Art Running Gag zwischen mir und Sherlock..."  
"Ich würde es vorziehen meine eigenen Running Gags mit dir zu entwickeln  
und nicht die von Sherlock mit benutzen zu müssen", stellte Sarah mit nur halb gespieltem Ekel fest.  
"Touché – und bravo – brava, besser gesagt", gab ich zu. "Eh, hätten Sie da  
noch eine andere Farbe im Angebot? Kollege?" fragte ich.  
"Soll ich da mal so ein ganz frisches Steingrau empfehlen?" blödelte der  
Notarzt.  
"Gekauft", stimmte Sarah zu.  
Er zückte seine kleine Stabtaschenlampe.  
"Lassen Sie nur", wehrte ich ab. "Ich weiß auch so, dass ich eine Kommode  
Sellerie habe..."  
"Ich ziehe ja die Verballhornung Kommode Kolibri vor, aber auch gut. Arzt, heile dich selbst!"  
"Ehm, vielleicht – wenn Sie da drinnen noch einen chinesischen Gangster  
verarzten wollen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Sie an dem noch viel Spaß haben  
werden...", versuchte ich ihn von uns abzulenken. " – und?", wandte ich  
mich wieder an Sarah. "Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?"  
Sie lachte etwas gequält.  
"Ich will jetzt nur noch ein Taxi nachhause um ehrlich zu sein."  
"Ist doch klar. Ich dachte nur, ich begleite dich vielleicht noch...wird sicher nicht leicht mit all dem hier fertig zu werden...und schließlich..., wie du ja gelesen hast: Cabbies sind auch nicht immer nett..."  
"JOHN WATSON! Wenn du mir Angst machen willst, damit ich mich in deine ach so starken Arme flüchte, dann hast du dich aber so was von geschnitten! ich habe eine ganze Tasche voller Golfschläger zuhause, die ich dir gerne alle über den Schädel ziehen kann, wenn du mir so geschmacklos kommst!" schimpfte sie, ehrlich aufgebracht.  
"Entschuldige, du hast völlig recht, die Bemerkung war wirklich geschmacklos", gab ich zerknirscht zu. "Es ist nur...schick mir noch 'ne SMS, wenn du zuhause bist und die Tür hinter dir verriegelt hast...und vergiss die Fenster nicht..."  
"JOHN...!"  
Ich zog den Kopf ein. "Nicht...mir brummt auch so noch der Schädel, danke. Ich bin jetzt einfach ziemlich überdreht, sorry... – aber ins Taxi setze ich dich noch, okay?"  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
Immerhin wehrte sie sich nicht, als ich erneut einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, sie lehnte sich sogar leicht an mich.  
Ich winkte ihr noch hinterher. Sie drehte sich sogar tatsächlich noch mal um, sah es und winkte zurück. Ein totaler Scheißstart...aber ...vielleicht doch noch kein Aus...  
  
Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich hundserbärmlich fror und mich doch ziemlich elend fühlte.  
  
Ein Taxi hielt neben mir.  
"John?" brummte es aus dem Fond. Dann glitt die Scheibe des hinteren Seitenfensters ganz nach oben. Ich öffnete die Tür, kletterte hinein und ließ mich neben Sherlock auf die Rückbank sinken.  
Würde er mich gleich damit überfallen, was Dimmock eben wieder Dummes gesagt hatte? Ich wollte das jetzt wirklich nicht wissen, sondern nur noch meine Ruhe haben.  
"Schnall dich an, John", erinnerte Sherlock mich ungewohnt sanft.  
"Hast recht. Ich hatte heute schon mehr als meine Tagesdosis Gefahr..." Tat es und lehnte mich müde zurück. Aber ich wagte nicht, wirklich schon locker zu lassen...nicht, dass ich ins Taxi reierte...oder dass Sherlock schon wieder Gelegenheit bekäme, mich die Stufen rauf zu schleppen und so...  
  
  
„Korb bekommen von der dummen Gans?“ fragte er …neutral-neugierig.  
„Red’ nicht so! Sie hat uns sehr geholfen und grade Todesängste ausstehen müssen! Sie ist weder dumm noch feige! Ohne Sarah wärst du jetzt sauber tranchiert, mein Lieber! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie entdeckt hat, dass Soo Lin schon angefangen hatte zu übersetzen! Zwei clevere Frauen – aber du – du – ach, was weiß ich…! – und nein: Kein Korb. Wir sind einfach beide nicht mehr in der Verfassung, jetzt…“  
  
Ich verstummte… überfordert von meinen physischen und psychischen Gefühlen…  
  
…tief durchatmen…ganz ruhig…alles okay… konzentrierte ich mich…  
  
  
  
"Du hast die Heizung schon aufdrehen lassen...", lallte ich noch dankbar und gab den Widerstand gegen die Erschöpfung auf…  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Scheiße!!!“ brüllte eine fremde Männerstimme – gleichzeitig stürzte ich –  
schlug auf…schrie.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal! Scheiß Radfahrer!“  
  
Desorientiert sah ich mich um…  
  
Rückbank…Taxi… – angeschnallt…  
  
…zwei Sherlocks sitzen neben mir…beides Gespenster…halb transparent und überlappen sich teilweise…  
  
Mein Kopf schmerzt grässlich…  
  
„John…“  
  
Komisch... Die beiden Sherlocks haben nur eine Stimme und den gleichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck… Schräg…! …und irgendwie niedlich…  
  
„Ich glaube mein Hirn fällt auseinander…“  
  
Ooops…! …hab ich das laut gesagt…?  
  
Ich krümme mich vor, greife nach dem Schmerz, der sich durch meine linke Augenhöhle zu bohren scheint…ein Sherlock verschwindet…das ist definitiv besser.  
  
Einer reicht mir.  
  
„John, du musst dich hinlegen. Komm her.“ Sherlock langte über mich rüber und schnallte meinen Sicherheitsgurt los. Dann griff er mir auch schon  
buchstäblich unter die Arme und zog meinen Oberkörper in die Horizontale…  
  
  
„Hey, was treiben Sie denn da hinten!“ beschwerte sich der Cabbie.  
  
„Meinem Freund geht’s nicht gut, er – “  
  
„Ich fahr’ keine Besoffenen!“  
  
„Ist er nicht. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und Ihre Vollbremsung, so ehrenhaft sie gewesen sein mag, ist ihm schlecht bekommen.“  
  
"Nicht so laut", jammerte ich leise.  
  
„Sofort schnallen Sie ihn wieder an.“  
  
„20 £.“  
  
„50 – und wenn wir erwischt werden, zahlen Sie die Strafe.“  
  
„Deal. Sie merk’ ich mir… John? Schaffst du es, die Beine auf den Sitz zu ziehen? Es ist jetzt  auch nicht mehr weit…“  
  
Ich lag auf der rechten Seite mit dem Kopf auf Sherlocks linkem Oberschenkel und hatte die Situation mittlerweile begriffen: Ein Radfahrer hatte unseren Cabbie zur Vollbremsung gezwungen und das hatte mich ziemlich  
unsanft aus dem Schlaf katapultiert…und nun hatte ich zu meiner Gehirnerschütterung mit Doppelbildern wohl auch noch ein nettes, kleines Schleudertrauma…  
  
Es gelang mir, meine Unterschenkel auch noch auf die Rückbank zu ziehen.  
  
„So ist’s gut“, murmelte Sherlock über mir. „Willkommen in London. Entspann dich, John. Ich halte dich fest…“  
  
Ich spürte, dass er seinen linken unter meinem linken Arm durchgefädelt hatte und seine Hand warm und beruhigend auf meiner Brust lag – ziemlich genau auf meinem Herzen. Seine Rechte berührte fast zaghaft meinen Kopf, als er mein Haar teilte, um sich die Wunde anzusehen…    
  
„Nun fahren Sie schon!“  
  
„Danke, Sherlock“, seufzte ich schwach und schob meine Hand über seine…selbst sein Handrücken war wärmer als die Innenfläche meiner eigenen.  
Hypothermie. Schock. Erschöpfung...  
  
Aber jetzt fühlte ich körperlich, dass ich endlich in Sicherheit war.  
  
Er hatte es wieder gesagt:  
"Mein Freund"...  
Und diesmal war ich erleichtert.  
Es galt noch.  
Er war nicht gekränkt.  
  
Der Cabbie gehorchte unterdessen brummend und schaukelte uns heimwärts. Ich machte die Augen zu und bemühte mich, ruhig durchzuatmen, denn mir war so schwindlig und schlecht, dass ich befürchtete, mich doch noch übergeben zu müssen…  
  
  
„Wir sind da“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann. Behutsam half er mir, mich langsam aufzusetzen.  
  
„Bleib wo du bist. Ich hol’ dich gleich.“ Er sprang rechts aus dem Wagen, zahlte, kam dann auf die linke Seite und zog mich aus dem Fond. Ich legte meine Linke auf seine rechte Schulter und wehrte mich nicht dagegen, dass er seinen Am um meine Taille schlang und mich an sich heranzog, denn ich hatte diese Stütze bitter nötig. Da alles um mich schwankte und immer noch Doppelbilder um mich schwebten, schloss ich die Augen…aber mit meinem Gleichgewichtssinn sah es nicht besser aus…auch die Stufen hatte ich weniger hoch in Erinnerung, aber ich tastete mich mit Sherlocks Hilfe nach oben und bis an die Wohnzimmertür.  
  
„John, wo willst du hin?“  
  
„Sofa“, nuschelte ich benommen.  
  
„Bücherkisten“, widersprach Sherlock.  
  
„Die sind ja wohl nicht angewachsen!“  
  
„Ich…bring dich nach oben…“, wich er mir aus.  
  
„Nein. Was soll das?“ fragte ich jetzt verärgert. „Ich kann heute ebenso gut mal im Wohnzimmer schlafen wie du sonst!“  
  
„John, warte – !“  
  
Aber ich hatte die Tür grade geöffnet – und wankte mit einem heiseren Schrei schockiert zurück.  
  
Unsere Fenster! Die Chiffre…!  
  
Gut, dass Sherlock direkt hinter mir stand – womöglich wäre ich zurückgetaumelt und die Treppe hinunter gestürzt.  
  
„Sh- Sherlock…“ ächzte ich schwach. Er lud mich in dem alten Sessel neben der Tür ab, räumte die Kisten vom Sofa und half mir dann dort hin.  
Währenddessen erklärte er. "Deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass du hier rein gehst. Aber wir können von Glück sagen, dass sie diese Drohung unnötigerweise hier hinterlassen haben. Hat wertvolle Minuten eingespart."    
Ich kroch kraftlos auf die Polster, streifte die Schuhe ab und sank erleichtert auf der rechten Seite zusammen…  
"Wieso das?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Ich hätte vielleicht nicht in die Küche gesehen, nicht gleich gemerkt, was passiert war..."  
Ich hörte, wie er nun auch die zwei Kisten vom Couchtisch hob und sich dann darauf setzte.  
„Hätte wohl einfach gedacht, ihr wärt ausgegangen..." Er fuhr sich durch die Locken und ich sah, dass seine Finger zitterten.  
"Der Lieferdienst hätte dich spätestens drauf gebracht", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
Er lächelte müde.  
"Aspirin oder Paracetamol?“ fragte er leise.  
„Den Eimer“, widersprach ich.  
  
Er holte ihn eilig, ich konnte hören, wie der Eimer hektisch auf dem Boden landete, dann hastete Sherlock wieder nach draußen. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor?  
  
Dann hörte ich das SMS-Signal meines Handys und wurschtelte es aus der Tasche hervor. Aber ich konnte das Display nicht ablesen.  
Es konnte aber eigentlich nur Sarah sein, also rief ich zurück.  
"John!? Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du auch noch zurückrufen willst – "  
"Und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass meine Sehstörungen so hinderlich sind. Alles okay bei dir?"  
"Oh, verstehe. Ich bin soweit in Ordnung. Erhol dich gut."  
"Du auch", antwortete ich.  
"Gute Nacht."  
  
Inzwischen war Sherlock zurückgekommen, aber unschlüssig kurz nach der Küchentür stehen geblieben, als  er merkte, dass ich wohl mit Sarah telefonierte. Ganz offensichtlich gefiel ihm das nicht. Jetzt kam er näher und breitete eine seiner Bettdecken über mich. Ich hätte vielleicht mein Jackett ausziehen sollen, aber dazu war ich jetzt viel zu müde und durchgefroren.    
  
„Lieb von dir, Sherlock…“, flüsterte ich dankbar ohne recht auf meine Wortwahl zu achten und kuschelte mich fröstelnd hinein.  
„Vorsicht, John: Kalt“, warnte er mich vor. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Eisiges an meiner malträtierten Schläfe und zuckte mit einem Zischen zusammen.  
„Entschuldige“, bat Sherlock bedauernd. Ich griff nach dem Eisbeutel…es war etwas in ein Geschirrtuch gewickelt…Das wollte ich nun doch wissen! Also machte ich die Augen auf.  
  
  
“Wo kommt denn jetzt diese Gemüsemischung wieder her? Sherlock!? Du hast unsere Vorräte versteckt, damit ich nicht für Sarah kochen kann!“ schimpfte ich aufgebracht.  
  
„Na, du weißt es doch, also wieso fragst du? Ich wollte eh schon lange mal probieren, ob ein Federbett TK kalt halten kann und wie lange…Immer noch unter Null. Noch ganze sechs Grad minus. Faszinierend, nicht?“  
  
„Das heißt, das Gemüse lag in deinem Bett? Der Rest auch?“ Der Gedanke an ein Bett voller TK brachte mich schon wieder zum frieren.  
„Nicht Fisch und Fleisch, die sind…bei Mrs Hudson. Hab ich gesagt, unser Tiefkühler wäre defekt… Reg’ dich doch jetzt nicht auf, das ist doch wirklich nicht wichtig.“    
“Ach, du bist echt unmöglich! Wie lange willst du mich eigentlich noch reinlegen?" beklagte ich mich.  
“Solange es noch funktioniert“, gab mein Soziopath prompt lächelnd zurück.  
Ich stöhnte – mehr aus Frustration als vor Schmerz.  
"Verdammt, Sherlock! Räum den Kram zurück ins Gefrierfach, aber schnell!" schimpfte ich.  
"Mann, bist du heute empfindlich!"  
"Gut beobachtet!" gab ich zurück. Er schien es zu begreifen, sah ein wenig unsicher aus und – gehorchte erstaunlicherweise.  
  
Dann roch ich plötzlich...eine frisch angezündete Zigarette.  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Grinsend erschien er auf der Bildfläche.  
  
"Du hast Dimmock beklaut", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Ich sorge mich eben um seine Gesundheit!" spottete er.  
  
Ich seufzte resigniert.  
"Wenn du schon mal von frischer Luft redest, dann musste ja etwas faul sein, das hätte ich doch eigentlich wissen müssen. Schließlich ist Atmen langweilig!" knurrte ich.  
“Ich meine: Konntest du mir nicht einfach simsen, sobald du diese Spur hattest und mich einfach zur Abwechslung mal einweihen? Sarah und ich haben uns nämlich erst bei Dienstschluss verabredet, wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt also schon Bescheid gewusst hätte, hätte ich gar kein Date gehabt! – Und überhaupt! Wie konntest du Sarah da mit reinziehen! Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass es Soo Lin erwischt hat?"  
  
"Jetzt wirst du aber inkonsequent – vorhin hast du noch betont, wie sehr sie uns geholfen hat."  
  
"Hat sie ja auch – und du warst mal wieder ganz der - Insulting Detective!  
Ganz im Ernst, Sherlock! Ich möchte, dass du dich bei ihr entschuldigst!  
  
"Du kannst mich viel besser entschuldigen als ich."  
  
"Du machst Witze! Sherlock, ich kann höchstens die Wogen glätten, wie man  
so sagt, aber Entschuldigungen kann man doch nicht delegieren!"  
Na, wunderbar! Jetzt war mir so übel, dass es sich wirklich nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Der salzige Geschmack in meinem Mund und das Schwächegefühl waren unmissverständlich.  
  
"Ihr wärt nicht entführt worden, wenn ihr mit mir mitgekommen wärt!" stellte Sherlock bockig fest.  
  
"Tze! Wie man's macht ist es verkehrt. Bloß du hast immer recht, was?" blaffte ich noch, während ich schon spürte, wie mein Atem tiefer und hektischer wurde.  
  
"John? Alles okay...?" unterbrach Sherlock alarmiert den Streitmodus. Aber er begriff auch von selbst, was mit mir los war, half mir, an die Vorderkante des Sofas zu rutschen und stützte mich, als es losging.  
Die Krämpfe zuckten schmerzhaft durch meinen Kopf...wie weitere Schläge...  
  
  
  
Ich musste kurz ohnmächtig geworden sein. Als der Schmerz zurückkam, waren die Fenster geöffnet und ich bis unters Kinn zugedeckt – abgesehen von meiner linken Hand, weil Sherlock meinen Puls fühlte.  
"Geht's wieder? Soll ich doch einen Krankenwagen rufen?" fragte Sherlock besorgt.  
"Schon okay", versicherte ich lächelnd, aber meine Stimme war nur ein schwaches Flüstern.  
"Lass uns für diesmal einfach aufhören zu streiten, John. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe. Denkst du, du wirst jetzt ein Schmerzmittel bei dir behalten können?"  
"Versuchen wir's. Aspirin."  
Er nickte und verschwand. Ich hörte ihn noch in der Küche hantieren...  
   
  
  
"John?" hörte ich leise meinen Namen. Sherlock rüttelte vorsichtig an meiner Schulter. Ich öffnete die Augen…  
EIN Sherlock, stellte ich erleichtert fest, nur einer – und zwar scharf! – ...also scharf im optischen Sinn...  
  
"John? Bleib ruhig noch liegen. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du was brauchst, ich treffe mich mit Sebastian in der Bank..."  
  
"Gib mir 10 Minuten. Ich komme mit."  
  
Ich wollte nämlich vor allem den Scheck von Sebastian Wilkes abholen, denn den hätte Sherlock glatt abgelehnt.  
  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte er skeptisch. "Du warst so erschöpft, dass du dann doch ohne Schmerzmittel eingeschlafen bist..."  
"Mir geht’s wirklich schon viel besser", versicherte ich lächelnd und er lächelte zurück.  
"Ich verschieb’ den Termin, also hetz' dich nicht ab."  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später saß ich ausgehfertig in der Küche und trank Kaffee, Sherlock nahm seinen im Stehen, wodurch er – wahrscheinlich ohne es zu ahnen – eine gewisse Ungemütlichkeit verbreitete. Auch er wusste inzwischen, dass es um eine Haarnadel ging – und zwar eine aus Jade. Über tausend Jahre alt. Ihm war sogar eingefallen, dass er sie schon gesehen hatte: Im Haar von van Coons Assistentin Amanda, der ich übrigens überhaupt nicht begegnet war. Van Coon hatte sie ihr einfach geschenkt, der arme Tropf! Sherlock würde es sicher genießen, ihr zu sagen, was das Ding wert war – auch das wollte ich um keinen Preis verpassen...obwohl es eigentlich ziemlich traurig war: Sie durfte sein letztes Geschenk nicht einmal behalten und er hatte vielleicht nicht mal begriffen, dass er dafür mit seinem Leben gezahlt hatte...  
  
  
Als wir die Baker Street verlassen wollten, fing uns Mrs Hudson ab.  
„Jungs, was war das denn, gestern Abend? Ihr bestellt Essen und rennt dann aus dem Haus? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Alles bestens, Mrs. H.“, versicherte ich.  
„Soso. Der Bote meinte, er bekäme Ärger, wenn er die Lieferung nicht loswird. Ich habe sie also entgegen genommen und kalt gestellt, holt sie euch nachher gefälligst ab. Zur Strafe habe ich die eine Portion Baklava verspeist. So!“  
„Machen wir nachher“, versprach ich.  
  
  
Wo wir dann schon im Tower 42 waren, schlug Sherlock vor, wir könnten dort gleich auch essen gehen, aber ich bat ihn, heute doch etwas weniger Schwindelerregendes zu wählen als das Vertigo in über 100 Yards Höhe – etwa das Essen vom Griechen, das zuhause wartete und das ich aufzuwärmen anbot. Überraschenderweise fügte er sich, bedang sich aber aus, zu wählen, welches der zwei Gerichte er essen werde...  
  
Also holte ich das Essen bei Mrs Hudson ab und begab mich in die Küche, um es aufzuwärmen.  
Da hörte ich ein komisches Zischen. Zweimal kurz, einmal länger, dann noch länger. Ich sah nach.  
Sherlock stand am linken Ende des Sofas mit der gelben Sprühfarbe aus unseren Fall – und dann sah ich es! Die pathetisch bordeaux-weiß gemusterte Tapete zierte ein frecher gelber Smiley!  
„Sherlock! Du kannst doch nicht – !“ schnappte ich.  
„Mir ist langweilig!“ bekam ich nur als Erklärung.  
„Dann putz die Fenster“, konterte ich. „Du brauchst nicht mal eine Leiter dafür. Ich komm da so gar nicht ran.“  
„Langweilig!“  
„Du willst doch eine gute Sicht nach draußen haben, oder nicht?“  
Diesem Argument konnte sich der Detektiv nicht verschließen…  
  
  
In meinem Portemonnaie steckte nun noch ein zweiter Scheck auf den Namen Sherlock Holmes. Dieser über einen Betrag in Höhe von 20.000 Pfund. Ich überlegte noch, wann und wie ich ihm das sagen sollte...  
  
  
Am Nachmittag zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, und schlief noch ein paar Stunden.  
Abends machte ich Gemüsegratin, damit der Eisbeutel bald weg kam... Sherlock verputze sogar eine ganz ordentliche Portion – obwohl er schon einen Teller Gyros verspeist hatte. Tat er das womöglich, weil er nett sein wollte?  
  
Nach dem Abwasch entschied ich, mich wenigstens zu einem kurzen Blogeintrag aufzuraffen.  
   
  
"26. März (27th March)  
  
[falls ihr's noch nicht gemerkt habt: Ich habe einen Tag gekillt. Schien mir schlüssiger, denn sonst erwischt die Poolszene unmöglich den 1. April!]  
  
  
FYI  
  
  
Ich habe ein paar interessante Tage hinter mir. Ich hab eine Stelle angenommen. Außerdem habe ich geholfen, einen Schmuggelring zu knacken. Genaueres später.  
  
Aber bevor ich das schreibe: Wichtige Information!!  
  
  
Das bin ich.  
Das ist Sherlock.  
  
  
Okay? Verbrecher von London, bitte merkt euch, wer wer ist. Das erspart uns allen viel Zeit und Ärger.  
(Ich habe mein Profilbild wieder reingestellt um weitere Verwirrung zu vermeiden.) [Ich hab' irgendwo auf tumblr gelesen, John hätte da vorübergehend ein Bild von Sherlock gehabt - keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Jedenfalls wäre das ziemlich hirnrissig! Tatsächlich steht im Englischen: "I've changed my profile picture back..."]  
  
(Weitere Nachrichten. Sherlock hat eine weitere codierte Nachricht empfangen, falls ihr euch daran versuchen wollt. Ihr findet sie auf The Science of Deduction.)"  
[Hidden Message 2 und 3 habe ich schon in Enigmas abgehandelt. Das hätte so auch zu meiner sonstigen Handlung nicht mehr gepasst.]  
  
  
  
Ich wartete nicht auf Kommentare, denn mittlerweile merkte ich, dass meine nur noch leichten Kopfschmerzen wieder stärker zu werden drohten, also ging ich früh zu Bett.  
  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden des Sonntags schreckte ich mehrfach aus Alpträumen hoch.  
  
Als ich die Schüsse im Museum fallen hörte, blieb ich bei Soo Lin. Irgendwann, nach 13 Schüssen war alles ruhig - und ich fand Sherlock, der von etlichen Kugeln durchsiebt sterbend auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen war und nur noch vorwurfsvoll fragen konnte: "John? Wo warst du?"...  
  
Im Tunnel lenkte ich die Ballista mit den Füßen ab...hörte wieder den Bolzen loszischen - und dann ein qualvolles Stöhnen von Sherlock...!  
  
  
Der Anblick blieb mir zwar erspart, denn da war ich schon keuchend aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren, aber dann war ich fix und fertig.  
Ich brauchte lange, um mich wieder zu beruhigen – und bekam obendrein ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass ich nicht ausreichend Schuldgefühle gegenüber Soo Lin und Sarah empfand...  
  
  
Ich verzichtete auf einen weiteren Versuch einzuschlafen, kochte mir oben einen Tee und sah nach meinen Kommentaren.  
  
  
  
"2 Kommentare (3 comments)  
  
  
WAS?!  
Harry Watson 27 March 20:11  
  
Ich frag' gar nicht erst!  
Bill Murray 27 March 21:22  
  
(Du wirst nicht selbst versuchen, die Nachricht zu entschlüsseln, John?  
Sherlock Holmes 27 March 22:09)"  
  
  
  
Wie sollte ich diesen Fall aufschreiben? In gewohnter Flapsigkeit? Einerseits wollte ich das – andererseits ging das doch nicht mehr, oder? Und ich musste bedenken, dass vielleicht auch Sarah das lesen würde... Ich begann den Fall zu skizzieren...  
  
  
Später frühstückte ich mit Sherlock im Wohnzimmer. Er las im Sunday Telegraph, der den Fall der 9 Millionen £ "schweren" Haarnadel groß rausbrachte und suchte natürlich längst wieder ungeduldig nach einem neuen Fall und war noch dazu frustriert, dass General Shan entkommen war.  
  
Als ich hinaussah, war da ein Sprayer. Genau gegenüber trieb er sein Unwesen…sollte wohl ein Auge darstellen.  
Gilt das uns? fragte ich mich unbehaglich.  
  
Unterdessen suchte ich nach einem griffigen Titel für unseren jüngsten Fall.  
  
Die Haarnadel im Heuhaufen? … Die Haarnadel im „Geld-wie-Heu“-Haufen…?  
Der Schwarze Lotus?  
Todesgrüße aus China?  
Die chinesische Vogelspinne?  
  
Aber dann fiel mir mein erster Gedanke wieder ein, der mir in den Sinn gekommen war, als ich das verschandelte Portrait in der Bank gesehen hatte: Auch Geld macht blind…  
Und dann hatte ich meinen Titel:  
„Der blinde Banker“!  
  
Ich wollte mich schon dran machen, den Artikel fertig zu stellen, als es klingelte.  
  
Sonntags um 10:30?  
Wer konnte das wohl sein?

 

 

  
 **Eine tote Katze, ein toter Fernseher – und beunruhigende Reisepläne...**  
  
  
  
  
Wir sahen einander an.  
  
Sherlock war im Schlafanzug und seinem blauen Morgenmantel.  
  
"Wer kann Sonntags vormittags was von dir wollen? Lestrade würde anrufen. Mycroft würde nicht klingeln. Soll ich nachsehen?" fragte ich. Ich war zumindest halbwegs ordentlich angezogen. "Ziemlich kräftiger, langer Druck auf der Klingel", brummte Sherlock nachdenklich. "Lass ihn mal rein, ja."  
  
Schwere, aber schnelle Schritte polterten unsere 17 Stufen herauf und in der Tür erschien ein breit gebauter, äußerst rüstig aussehender, älterer Herr mit militärisch kurzem Haarschnitt, stocksteifer Haltung und eindrucksvollem Schnauzbart...wenn einem sowas gefällt. Seine Arme waren so umfänglich, dass er einen Maßanzug brauchte, ein Bauchansatz schmälerte den Gesamteindruck etwas.  
  
Sherlock sprang sofort auf.  
"Major Thompson, schön Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen. Die Katze hat noch nicht nachhause gefunden, nehme ich an?" begrüßte er unseren Besuch überraschend höflich und erfreut.  
  
Ich stutze kurz, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich da etwas Seltsames auf Sherlocks Forum gelesen hatte, schon vor fast zwei Monaten... Und dann wurde mir auch klar, warum mir der Mann so bekannt vorkam…  
  
"Mein ...Kollege und Freund, Captain John Watson", stellte Sherlock mich mit kaum merklicher Unsicherheit vor und ich lächelte ihm bestätigend zu, als mich sein Blick kurz streifte.  
  
"Captain?" fragte unser Besucher und zeigte ein erstes Interesse an mir.  
Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als zu salutieren (schließlich hatte er den nächst höheren Dienstgrad) – und das im Jogginganzug...  
"Fünfte Northumberland Füsiliere!" identifizierte ich mich zackig.  
  
Der Major grüßte zurück... dann musterte er irritiert und leicht missbilligend die Bücherkisten...als wolle er gleich den verlotterten Zustand unserer "Stube" kritisieren und uns zur Stafe für morgen Fünf-Null-Null auf den Exerzierplatz bestellen...  
Gut, dass Sherlock zumindest die Chiffre schon beseitigt hatte...  
  
"Überbleibsel des letzten Falls, gestern erst abgeschlossen...", entschuldigte ich.  
  
"Unwichtig", sagte Sherlock mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung. "Sie können Ihr delikates kleines Problem getrost in seiner Gegenwart erörtern. Er wird die Angelegenheit ebenso diskret behandeln wie ich", erklärte der 'Detektiv im Schlafrock' souverän. "Und diskreter als Sie selbst das bisher getan haben...", stichelte er schalkhaft.  
  
Der Ex-Boxchampion und Major a. D. errötete leicht.  
"Tja, die moderne Kommunikationstechnik... Mir war nicht so recht klar, dass ich Sie auf einem öffentlichen Kanal anfrage...", gestand er.    
  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz", forderte ich ihn mit unterdrücktem Grinsen auf. "Einen Tee, Major?"  
  
"Gerne, Captain." Er ließ sich steif auf meinem Stuhl nieder und Sherlock flötzte sich schräg auf seinen Sessel, so dass er den Major gut im Auge hatte.  
  
"Also. Was ist heute Morgen vorgefallen, dass Sie nach mehr als acht Wochen nach Ihrer ersten Anfrage nun so plötzlich bei mir vorstellig werden?" kam er gleich zur Sache.  
  
"Die Marmelade!" platzte der Major heraus und ich konnte unterdrückte Verzweiflung erkennen, als ich ihm eine Tasse von unserem übrig gebliebenen Frühstücks-Tee reichte.  
  
"Die ...selbst gemachte Marmelade Ihrer Gattin, nehme ich an?" fragte Sherlock zurück. "Berichten Sie bitte der Reihe nach, Major."  
  
Er straffte seinen ohnehin geraden Rücken und begann.  
"Nach dem Ende meiner Karriere bei der Armee und als Boxer brauchte ich ein neues Betätigungsfeld. Ich fand es in der Zucht norwegischer Waldkatzen. Dieses Hobby habe ich zwar schon vor ein paar Jahren wieder stark eingeschränkt, aber ich hatte noch Sir Aguar, meinen mehrfach preisgekrönten Zuchtkater. Ein prachtvolles Exemplar! Und, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, immer noch ein sehr potentes Kerlchen. Leider verstarb er letzten Dezember. Er wurde ganz überraschend krank, verschwand, als ich ihn zum Tierarzt bringen wollte, und lag fünf Tage später im Schuppen – gut konserviert bei der Kälte.. ." Er seufzte. "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass meine Frau...ihn vergiftet hat..."  
  
"Aus Eifersucht?" mutmaßte ich.  
  
"Ja...aber vielleicht auch...als Experiment..."  
  
Sherlock lehnte sich interessiert vor. "Und heute Morgen schmeckte Ihre Marmelade anders als sonst", folgerte Sherlock. "Haben Sie eine Probe mitgebracht?"  
  
"Mr Holmes..., ich möchte keinen Skandal...und noch weniger möchte ich, dass meine Frau ins Gefängnis muss...schließlich...naja...unser Sohn lässt sich kaum bei uns blicken und – wen habe ich denn sonst noch…?"  
  
"Dann...sehe ich nicht, was Sie eigentlich von mir erwarten...", stellte Sherlock fest.  
  
"Ich möchte einfach, dass Sie weiß, dass, sollte mir etwas zustoßen, die Polizei und die Öffentlichkeit erfahren würden, dass sie es war und dass sie auch schon meinen Aguar auf dem Gewissen hat. Das würde sie davon abhalten, es nochmals zu versuchen. Aber dazu brauche ich mehr als nur Verdachtsmomente."  
  
"Und dafür hätten Sie den Kadaver der Katze gebraucht", sagte ich.  
  
"Der Verdacht kam mir eigentlich erst an Weihnachten. Charles – unser Sohn – hatte ohne mein Wissen Aguar ausstopfen lassen. Sehr schöne Arbeit. Er hatte vorgeschlagen ihn auf den Fernseher zu stellen... Es war seltsam, weil Charles meine Katzenzucht immer ziemlich – 'doof' fand... naja, seine Freundin ist nun mal auch allergisch auf Katzen...Deshalb war es ein untypisches Geschenk für ihn..."  
  
"Und Ende Januar verschwand der ausgestopfte Kater von seinem angestammten Platz. Warum?"  
  
"Das ist der Punkt, Mr. Holmes. Ich glaube, Charles versucht, Betty zu decken – also, meine Frau. Nun, im Grunde will ich das ja auch...aber – es könnte sich schlimmstenfalls zu einer 'Beihilfe zum Mord' auswachsen, nicht wahr? Und dass der Junge in den Bau geht, weil er seiner Mutter gegenüber loyal war, das wäre – eine Katastrophe für uns alle...!"  
  
"Verstehe...", brummte Sherlock und nahm seine Denkerpose ein.  
Nach einigen Sekunden sah mich der Major fragend an. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
  
"John. Fernsehprogramm. Ende Januar. Gab es da etwas über Gerichtsmedizin?"  
"Ich schau nach", antwortete ich und holte meinen Laptop.  
  
  
"27. Januar", sagte Sherlock, als ich zurückkam.  
"Hab' ich was verpasst?" fragte ich.  
  
"Mir fiel ein, dass der Fernseher kaputt ging, kurz bevor der dritte Serienselbstmord bekannt wurde. Der an der Ministerin. Betty war nämlich ganz aufgebracht, dass sie die Sondersendung und die Pressekonferenz nicht sehen konnte. 'Ausgerechnet jetzt!' hatte sie gesagt. Und das, wo doch grade an dem Morgen Charles zum Frühstück bei uns gewesen war. Dabei lässt er sich sonst nur blicken, wenn er etwas für uns reparieren muss."  
  
"Moment! Reparieren?" hakte Sherlock nach. "Was? Was hat er gelernt?"  
  
"Er repariert Computer und all so was aber auch alte Fernseher und Radios. Der Fernseher läuft bei uns fast immer, meine Frau ist süchtig danach – nur wenn Charles mal wirklich zu Besuch ist, zum Essen bleibt, dann schaltet sie die Kiste aus... Er war seither nicht mehr da. Meinte, wir sollten uns endlich einen neuen Fernseher kaufen. Er würde den Alten jederzeit abholen und uns einen Neuen bringen..."  
  
"Treffer!" meldete ich inzwischen. "BBC 1, 22:45 am 27. Januar Reportage "Heute hätte Claudius* keine Chance" – Nachweis von Giften in der modernen Forensik. – Das muss es sein. Die Organe des Katers waren ja längst weg – aber das Fell! Man hätte Spuren des Giftes möglicherweise auch in den Haaren finden können – je nachdem wie langsam die Vergiftung vonstatten ging. Und wann der Kater in diesem Zeitfenster von fünf Tagen denn nun gestorben ist, wissen Sie nicht?"  
  
Zackiges Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Na! Der Täter womöglich auch nicht. Hat Panik bekommen, dass die Katze doch immer noch ein Beweisstück sein könnte und ließ sie verschwinden...", folgerte ich.  
"Ausgezeichnet, John!" lobte mich Sherlock überrascht. "Aber schließlich ist das ja auch sein Fachgebiet. Militärarzt. Und mit Giften...kennt er sich auch aus..."  
Ich rollte verstohlen die Augen...  
" - Aber weißt du auch, wohin Charles die Katze verschwinden ließ?" fragte er mich weiter.  
"Charles?"  
"Natürlich Charles, wer sonst! Es ist doch vollkommen offensichtlich!"  
Ich seufzte: "Also nicht für mich..."  
Sherlock stöhnte genervt.  
  
"Sie haben einen sehr großen, alten Röhrenfernseher, richtig?"  
  
"Woher wissen Sie das?" staunte der Major verwirrt.  
  
"Sie haben vorhin selbst erzählt, dass Charles meinte, Sie sollten sich endlich ein neues Gerät anschaffen. Und dass jemand wie Sie einen kleinen Fernseher hat, ist unvorstellbar – es sei denn als Zweitgerät. Ihre Frau schaut mittlerweile bei der Nachbarin?"  
  
"Auch...aber vor allem hat sie jetzt ein kleines Gerät im Nähzimmer stehen, das sie sich nur eine Woche später gekauft hat...", maulte der Major frustriert.  
  
"Ja, das passt...", lächelte Sherlock amüsiert.  
  
"Sie haben schon eine Theorie?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Nein. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was passiert ist."  
  
Der Major machte große Augen, während ich mich grinsend zurücklehnte und die Ohren spitzte.  
  
"Laden Sie Ihren Sohn heute zum Essen ein. Wenn Ihre Frau wirklich eine Giftmischerin ist, wird sie nicht wagen, es dann zu versuchen, aber ich denke, sie war es gar nicht. Aber der Reihe nach: Machen Sie es gegebenenfalls dringend und sagen Sie, dass es um den Kater und den Fernsehapparat geht. Dann muss er die Einladung einfach annehmen. Es war nämlich so:  
Charles mag Sie zwar alle beide, aber er hat keine Lust, Ihnen viel Zeit zu opfern. Sie sind beide noch fit und brauchen ihn eigentlich nicht. Ihnen sehe ich das an und, was Ihre Frau anbelangt, wenn sie noch Marmelade einkocht, macht es ihr wenig aus, lange am Herd zu stehen und geistig muss sie auch noch fit sein, wenn Sie ihr so eine Tat zutrauen. Aber sie interessiert sich nur für das Fernsehprogramm und Sie, Major, waren sozusagen mit Ihrem Kater verheiratet, den Sie immer noch zum Decken von Zuchtkätzinnen in der Gegend herumgefahren haben. Als nun der Kater starb, sah ihr Sohn die Möglichkeit, seine Eltern dazu zu bringen, sich wieder mehr miteinander zu beschäftigen, damit er sich nicht um Sie zu kümmern braucht. Er hoffte, dass sich das ergeben würde, wenn das ausgestopfte Tier auf dem Fernseher steht. Aber der Plan ging nicht auf. Und dann kam diese Forensik-Reportage und er befürchtete, die Analyse der Katzenhaare würde den Nachweis erbringen, dass der Kater vergiftet worden war und das den Verdacht auf seine Mutter lenken musste. Er kam also zum Essen vorbei und da ihm nicht sehr viel Zeit blieb und er auch keine Gelegenheit hatte, den Kater unbemerkt mitzunehmen, hat er ihn im Fernseher versteckt", erklärte Sherlock triumphierend. "Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."  
  
"Im – ?! Das ist ausgeschlossen! Die Röhre ist ja nicht kaputt, aber wir bekommen nur noch Schneegestöber rein!" widersprach der Major.  
  
Sherlock schmunzelte fasziniert. "Brillant... Er hat einen Flachbildschirm hinter die alte Mattscheibe gesetzt, die Braunsche Röhre und das alles ausgebaut, damit der Kater hineinpasste und gehofft, dass Sie beide aufeinander aufmerksam werden, wenn sowohl der Kater weg als auch der Fernseher tot ist... Wissen Sie was? Laden Sie auch die Nachbarin ein. Fragen Sie sie geradeheraus, ob sie den Winter über eine Rattenplage hatte. Die Sache sollte sich dann schnell aufklären. Ihr Sohn hat zu viel Fantasie oder schaut zu viele Krimis. Ihrer Frau wäre zwar zuzutrauen, dass sie den Rivalen ausschaltet, aber sie würde nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Sie sich Tage lang quälen und sie während Ihres Siechtums vom Fernsehen abhalten. Es ergibt aber auch einfach keinen Sinn... Der Kater lieferte für sie doch eine willkommene Entschuldigung! Weil Sie sich so viel mit ihm beschäftigten, hatte sie allen Grund, nur noch fernzusehen. Sie war es nicht. Sie hatte doch gar kein Motiv!"  
  
  
Der Major starrte meinen Freund an, als hielte er ihn jetzt für komplett irre...  
  
Ich flüchtete in die Küche, weil ich gleich ein unüberwindliches Grinsen im Gesicht haben würde. Das war ja so was von schräg...  
Schräg und... absolut fantastisch...!  
  
"Rufen Sie mich nachher an und sagen Sie mir, ob ich recht hatte, Major", schloss Sherlock gelassen.  
  
"Sie kommen nicht mit...?!"  
  
"Bedaure", seufzte mein Mitbewohner theatralisch.  
  
Ich riss mich zusammen und fing unseren Besuch ab, indem ich die Küche über die Tür zum Flur verließ.  
  
"Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Major. Er ist immer so. Und er liegt bestimmt richtig. Suchen Sie sich ein gemeinsames Hobby mit Ihrer Frau."  
  
"Meinen Sie wirklich...? Nun, danke, Captain...dann...schönen Restsonntag noch. Ich melde mich. Was denken Sie denn, was es kosten wird?"  
  
"Da fragen Sie am Besten nachher den großen Detektiv selbst, wenn Sie ihm das Ergebnis Ihrer Ermittlungen mitteilen", wehrte ich ab. "Auf Wiedersehen, Major."  
  
Er war noch nicht überzeugt. Aber er ging.      
  
  
„Ich hatte zwischendrin schon kurzzeitig Bedenken, du lädst dich zum Essen ein und machst einen Selbstversuch mit den C-Waffen der Frau Major…“, gestand ich grinsend, als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
„Bah, der Fall war höchstens eine Vier, deshalb gehe ich nicht vor die Tür…“  
„Eine Vier?“  
„Auf der nach oben offenen Holmes-Skala der Interessantheitsgrade von Kriminalfällen und mysteriösen Vorfällen.“  
„Ah..., wo wir gerade dabei sind: Wie kamst du denn bloß auf „Wellington+11“ – wieso war das so einfach?“  
„Ach, John, ich bitte dich! Das war doch offensichtlich.“  
„Oh, Sherlock, nicht das wieder! Ist dir denn nicht klar, wie demütigend das ist?“  
„Du hast dich früh morgens ...herausgeputzt – für deine Verhältnisse..., ohne ein Rasierwasser zu benutzen und ohne aus dem Haus zu gehen. Im Gegenteil. Du warst oben in deinem Zimmer. Also war klar, dass du skypst, denn du hattest auch später nichts Nennenswertes vor. Was hätte das also sonst für einen Grund haben können? Früh am Morgen legte nahe, dass die Zeitzone etwa den halben Globus weit entfernt sein müsste, denn bei aller Selbstdisziplin: Du bist von Natur aus ein Langschläfer und Morgenmuffel, oder besser gesagt: Eine Nachteule. Dann warst du aber außergewöhnlich interessiert an Neuseeland – aber nicht beunruhigt wegen des Erdbebens in Christchurch – also nicht Christchurch. Nun bist du ein Stadtmensch, deshalb vermute ich deinen Skypepartner auch eher in der Stadt. Erste Wahl nach Christchurch: Wellington. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo du dir ein neues Passwort ausdenken musstest. Du wolltest es diesmal sicherer machen. Daher war mir klar, es würde etwas sein, wovon du dachtest, dass ich es nicht weiß und es würde Zahlen und Sonderzeichen enthalten. Was war also nahe liegender, als 'Wellington' und den Zeitunterschied zu verwenden?“  
„Du machst mich fertig!“ grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast…“, stellte er fest, lief über den Couchtisch und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, wo immer noch die Bettdecke lag.  
  
Ich räumte ein paar Bücherkisten vom Schreibtisch, so dass ich mich dort mit meinem Laptop niederlassen und Sherlock von da aus beobachten konnte. Dann öffnete ich die Datei mit dem halbfertigen Blogeintrag.  
  
"Hat Dimmock eigentlich was gesagt, ob sie die Bücher wieder abholen?" fragte ich beiläufig.  
"Hm? Uninteressant. Dazu war der auch viel zu verdattert..."  
"Finde nur, sie sind etwas lästig, wenn sie da so rumstehen..."  
  
  
  
  
"27. März (28th March)  
  
  
Der blinde Banker  
  
  
Alles begann damit, dass Sherlock und ich auf die Bank gingen. Wir wurden von einem seiner alten Schulfreunde angefragt. Der Typ ist Banker und passt total ins Klischee. Jemand hatte in deren Büroräume eingebrochen und Graffiti über ein Gemälde gesprüht. Nicht grade interessant, mögt ihr denken - wenn man davon absieht, dass, wer immer das getan hat, von keiner Überwachungskamera erfasst wurde. Die Bankbüros sind wie Fort Knox, aber: Nichts! Keine Spur, wer es getan hat.  
Sherlock bekam heraus, dass wir einen bestimmten Banker befragen mussten, ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓. Also gingen wir zu seiner Wohnung, aber er war bereits tot. Es sah nach Selbstmord aus, aber das war es natürlich nicht. Das Graffiti in der Bank war eine Warnung gewesen, eine Todesdrohung. Die Polizei ging immer noch von Selbstmord aus und ich muss zugeben...naja, es war ein verschlossener Raum. Ein Toter. Die Waffe in der Hand. Es sah wie Selbstmord aus.  
Aber natürlich hatte Sherlock aus jedem kleinen Detail in der Wohnung herausgelesen, dass ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ Linkshänder war und die Waffe in seiner Rechten gefunden wurde. Er sagte, er sei 'erstaunt', dass wir das nicht bemerkt hätte. Traurig aber wahr: Das war er wirklich. Diese Sache fällt ihm so leicht.  
Dann, wie um zu bestätigen, dass Sherlock recht hatte, gab es einen zweiten Mord. An einem Journalisten. Auch er befand sich in einem verschlossenen Raum. Deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich geglaubt, er wäre sicher vor wem auch immer, der ihn getötet hat. Also mussten wir herausbekommen, was auch immer es sein mochte, das die beiden Männer in Verbindung miteinander brachte.  
Sherlock kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Graffiti ein alter Geheimcode sein musste. Also gingen wir zu einem seiner 'Freunde' - ich denke, der richtige Terminus wäre 'Delinquent' - ich hab' ihn weit Schlimmeres genannt.  
Um es kurz zu machen, ich fuhr zum Yard, um ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓' Terminkalender einzusehen. [Im Original liest es sich so, als habe John zuerst schreiben wollen, dass er verhaftet wurde, es sich dann aber anders überlegt hat, ohne eine etwas verräterische Formulierung zu ändern. Und es ist nun mal kein Tagebuch…] Und das führte mich und Sherlock zu einer chinesischen Firma auf der  Shaftesbury Ave. Es war ein Laden voller Nippes im Wesentlichen, aber wir hatten, was wir wollten: Die Graffiti-Zeichen waren Zahlen. Alte chinesische Zahlen. Sherlock bemerkte, dass in der Wohnung über dem Laden seit ein paar Tagen niemand mehr zuhause gewesen war – aber das Fenster war offen. Deshalb ist er da natürlich eingestiegen und ließ mich draußen stehen, während er ermittelte. Dabei kam heraus, dass die Wohnung einer Frau gehörte, die in einem Museum arbeitete. Ich muss zu geben, dass mich das ziemlich verwirrt hat. All diese Leute und Orte, die zufällig miteinander verbunden zu sein schienen. Unser Gang zur Bank schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.  
Die Frau im Museum, Soo Lin, war wirklich brillant. Sie versteckte sich im Museum, weil sie um ihr Leben fürchtete. Sie versteckte sich dort, um sich nach wie vor um einige chinesische Teekannen kümmern zu können. Das war sowohl absurd als auch seltsam anrührend. Ich glaube, selbst Sherlock war von ihr beeindruckt. Sie berichtete uns von einem riesigen Schmugglerring und von einem Killer, der die umbringen sollte, die die Organisation verraten hatten."  
  
  
Ich stockte. Über Soo Lin zu schreiben, fiel mir schwer...  
Es sollte nicht schuldbewusst aussehen...auch nicht so, dass sie selbst zum Schwarzen Lotus gehört hatte... Schließlich hatte sie keine Wahl gehabt...  
Ich versuchte es so vage wie möglich klingen zu lassen:  
  
  
"Genau das war es, was dem Banker und dem Journalisten passiert war. Und was dann auch ihr passierte.  
  
So brachten wir in Erfahrung, dass der Schmugglerring mit chinesischen Antiquitäten handelte. Sowohl der Banker als auch der Journalist hatten die Möglichkeit, sie nach Großbritannien einzuführen, denn sie reisten viel und die Gang hatte zu der Frau Kontakt aufgenommen, weil sie eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet war.  
Wir bekamen heraus, wo sie verkauften, was sie gestohlen hatten, aber wir mussten herausfinden, was der Code zu bedeuten hatte. Uns wurde klar, dass die Zahlen sich auf ein Buch beziehen mussten. Die Frage war nur welches Buch. Es musste eines sein, das praktisch jeder hat.  
Inzwischen hatte ich eine Verabredung. Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt. Sie heißt Sarah und sie ist großartig. Sherlock schenkte mir Eintrittskarten für einen Zirkus, zu dem ich sie mitnahm. Aber natürlich hatte er auch sich selbst eingeladen. Mein erstes Date mit Sarah und ich habe den verrückten Detektiv am Hals. Mir schwante schon, dass das nicht gut gehen würde. Und wie zu erwarten war: Eben noch war er direkt neben uns und im nächsten Moment sahen wir ihn auf der Bühne mit einem verrückten, chinesischen Assassinen kämpfen  
Glücklicherweise hatte Sarah nichts dagegen, mir dabei zu helfen, ihm beizustehen. Wir retteten ihn und kehrten nachhause zurück. Sherlock, wie üblich grob und arrogant, ignorierte Sarah.  Bis sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Soo Lin bereits einen Teil des Codes übersetzt hatte. Sherlock stürmte also hinaus,  Gott weiß wohin, und ließ Sarah und mich zurück, so dass wir entführt wurden. Dieses Date lief wirklich nicht gut.  
Wir fanden uns in der Gewalt einer Peking-Oprendiva wieder. Meine Hauptsorge galt natürlich Sarah. Das war nicht ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Sie hatte mit alledem nichts zu tun. Aber die größte Ironie war, dass ich gar nicht derjenige war, den sie schnappen wollten. Sie hatten mich mit Sherlock verwechselt. Sie waren drauf und dran, Sarah zu töten, weil sie dachten, ich sei Sherlock Holmes!  
Sherlock fand uns und es gelang uns zu entkommen und die Bande auffliegen zu lassen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten sie nach einer Haarnadel gesucht. All dieser Wahnsinn und Mord wegen einer Haarnadel! Es handelt sich zwar um die Haarnadel einer Kaiserin, aber nichts desto weniger nur eine Haarnadel. Und Sherlock wusste sogar, wo sie war...er hatte sie schon gesehen. Und das war's. Fall abgeschlossen. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen [couple! – das spricht nun wieder für meinen gekillten Tag – außerdem: da fehlt das Wörtchen ‚of’ – Lidster hätte sich einen Beta besorgen sollen…] waren wir auf chinesische Assassinen, Killer-Operndivas, Geheimcodes, geheime Botschaften im Londoner Kursbuch, Schmuggler und Gott weiß was getroffen. Und ich hatte sogar eine schöne Frau kennen gelernt. Es war schon ziemlich James Bond. …“    
  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr, und entschied, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Da ich jetzt – am Sonntag – Mrs H. gegenüber auch nicht behaupten wollte, dass unser Gefrierschrank eine 'Wunderheilung' erfahren hatte, würde ich ohne TK-Fleisch oder Fisch auskommen müssen… Vollkornreis und Gulasch aus der Dose? Wieso nicht…  
  
…Reis…China…  
  
Ich war nicht zufrieden mit meinem Bericht…ich konnte das nicht so lassen… Also ging ich ihn noch mal durch und fügte an:  
  
  
„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich diese Art zu Leben genieße. Zivilist zu sein, liegt mir nicht. Aber das Problem ist, dieser Lebensstil, den wir uns ausgesucht haben, ist nicht sicher. Sherlock hat sich entschieden einen Kreuzzug als beratender Detektiv zu führen und ich, sein Kollege zu sein. Aber langsam wird er berühmt. Die Leute wissen über ihn Bescheid. Es ist wie bei dem Taxifahrer, der sagte, Moriarty wisse über ihn Bescheid. Und jetzt diese Peking-Operndiva. Wie lange wird es dauern bis der Nächste hinter ihm her ist? Und was wird Menschen wie Sarah oder Mrs Hudson zustoßen, wenn das passiert?  
All diese Menschen, die er in seine Abenteuer verwickelt. Sie sind in Gefahr. Wir sind in Gefahr.  
Da draußen sind finstere Mächte am Werk und Sherlock Holmes zieht sich ihren Zorn zu.“  
  
  
Kurz entschlossen klickte ich auf upload.  
  
Dann war es Zeit, das Gulasch heiß zu machen.  
  
  
Sherlock hatte in der Zwischenzeit flink meinen Laptop gekapert und las Kopf schüttelnd.  
"Gibst du das her!" schimpfte ich. "Hol' dir gefälligst deinen eigenen Computer! Aber nachher. Jetzt wird gegessen!" Ich schaffte den Laptop in die Küche und holte unseren Lunch.  
  
"Schon wieder?" stöhnte er. "Willst du mich mästen?"  
"So ungefähr, wenn der nächste Fall kommt, isst du mir wieder tagelang nichts!" sagte ich und stellte den Teller vor ihm ab – auch wenn sich der Couchtisch nicht wirklich als Esstisch eignete – noch dazu, wenn jemand so lange Beine hat, wie Sherlock... "Du tust ja grade so, als würde ich dir sechs Malzeiten am Tag servieren...", brummte ich in Gedanken an die Gepflogenheiten der Hobbits...  
"Der Fall mit der Katze des Majors ist erst abgeschlossen, wenn er mich angerufen hat."  
"Heißt das etwa, du hältst es für möglich, dass du falsch liegst?" fragte ich und stellte mich dabei völlig übertrieben fassungslos.  
Er rollte die Augen und stöhnte: "Selbstverständlich nicht!"  
Missmutig begann er zu essen – aber er stocherte mehr darin herum, als dass es wirklich den Weg in seinen Mund fand...  
  
Während wir aßen, hörte ich zwei Kommentare reinkommen. Nach dem Abwasch ging ich nach oben und begann sie mir anzusehen.  
  
  
"2 Kommentare  
  
Bist du auf Droge?  
Bill Murray 28 March 12:12  
  
Ich versteh' nicht ein Wort davon!  
Harry Watson 28 March 12:15"  
  
  
Ich schrieb:  
  
"Es war verrückt und verwirrend und brillant. All diese Leute und Orte, quer durch die Stadt,  die durch diesen Schmuggelring miteinander in Verbindung standen. Du fragst dich, was da draußen noch vor sich geht. Wer ist die Person, die dir in der Tube gegenüber sitzt? In was ist sie wohl verwickelt?  
John Watson 28 March 13:02"  
  
  
Ich beschloss, mir einen Tee zu machen und das weiter zu verfolgen. Während der Wasserkocher noch rauschte, kam wieder ein Kommentar.  
  
  
"John, das ist furchtbar. Es ist alles nur ' und dann rannten wir dort hin! Und dann rannten wir dort hin! Und es war ein Code!'  
Was ist mit der Analyse, John? Der Analyse! Wie bin ich darauf gekommen? Woher wusste ich, wohin ich gehen musste? Und dieses ' All die Menschen, die er in seine Abenteuer verwickelt...' Meine was? Tut mir Leid, offenbar ist mir entgangen, dass ich eine Figur in einem Kinderbuch bin.  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 13:04"  
  
  
Ich musste grinsen. Er würde es sicher schaffen, den Fall so zu schildern, dass er sich wie eine knochentrockene Habilitation las...  
  
Ich schrieb:  
  
  
"Nun, du bist schon ziemlich kindisch. Also, wem der Schuh passt...  
John Watson 28 March 13:07"  
  
  
Da legte er auch schon nach:  
  
  
"Außerdem solltest du dir merken, dass Sätze mit einem Punkt enden. Man kann das Ausrufezeichen auch überstrapazieren.  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 13:08"  
  
  
Das sagte der Richtige! Wer hatte denn z.B. gleich am 31. Januar auf seinem eigenen Forum mit etlichen Ausrufe- und Fragezeichen nach einem neuen Fall geschrieen? Und überhaupt, dachte ich: Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Ausrufezeichen, ich mir verkniffen habe...!  
Während ich noch überlegte, ob und wie ich darauf reagieren sollte, kam noch ein Kommentar:  
  
  
"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!! Lol!!  
Harry Watson 28 March 13:12"  
  
  
Ach, Harry, du wieder mit deinen Zweideutigkeiten... Aber es würde wenig helfen, wenn ich da schon wieder irgendetwas zu dementieren versuchte...  
Sogar die britische Regierung schiensich zu langweilen:  
  
  
"sie sollten nicht so mit sherlock holmes sprechen. er ist tausend mal mehr ein mann, als sie es je sein werden.  
theimprobableone 28 March 13:17  
  
Ernsthaft, Sie sind wirklich grässlich!  
Harry Watson 28 March 13:19"  
  
  
Ob ich Harry mal aufklären sollte, wer sich hinter theimpobableone verbirgt? ...also nicht "die britische regierung" - sondern "Sherlocks älterer Bruder"...oder Mycroft, dass Harry meine drei Jahre jüngere Schwester war...?  
Ja, SCHWESTER, Mycroft...!  
  
Ach, sieh an...Sherlocks Fangirl number one...  
  
  
"John, mein neuer Freund Jim sagt, dass wir im Leben alle unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich denke, du solltest dir nicht so vieel Sorgen um andere machen. Hab ich dir von meinem neuen Freund Jim erzählt?  
Molly Hooper 28 March 13:25"  
  
  
Molly...?! Molly hat einen Freund? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie jemanden an sich heranlässt, so wie sie für Sherlock schwärmt...  
  
Man soll sich nicht um seine Mitmenschen sorgen?  
Sorry, das sehe ich ganz anders. Die Welt wäre nahe am Paradies, wenn das alle machten. Also ernsthaft! – ...nicht im Sinne von Interesse an Klatsch und Tratsch natürlich...!  
  
Ob sie mir von ihm erzählt hat?  
Ist das eine Höflichkeitsfloskel...?  
BTW...sollte Molly am Ende auch eine Website haben?  
Ich gab sie bei Quest Search ein – es wurde doch eigentlich sowieso Zeit, mal meine Bekannten alle online zu suchen...  
  
...Molly Hoopers Tagebuch! Ja, ist denn das die Möglichkeit...! Peinlich, das sieht aus wie das einer Zehnjährigen...rosa und mit niiieeedlichen Kätzchen...oh, Mann...!  
  
http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/25march  
[An dieser Stelle möchte ich auf die FF von Hagzissa "Molly und die Männer" hinweisen (sie hat zwar besseres geschrieben, aber das ist sehr gewissenhaft, werktreu und trotzdem einfallsreich gemacht - allerdings noch vor Staffel 2 geschrieben, weshalb die Poolszene natürlich anders endet),...die an der Idee zu meinem kleinen Projekt hier sicher mitschuld hat... Deshalb spare ich mir jetzt hier auch die Details... http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e4a451d0001079806713c6a/7.]"  
  
  
Etwas unschlüssig öffnete ich ein Formular und schrieb:  
  
"Ich hab' grade in deinem Blog gelesen. Er klingt sehr...nett. (orig.: sweet)    
['süß' klingt für mich aber so, als würde John womöglich auch schon die Diagnose stellen, dass er eine "Tucke" ist... ]  
John Watson 28 March 13:46  
  
Das ist er.  
Molly Hooper 28 March 13:48"  
  
  
Nun, zu wünschen wäre es ihr. Mit Sherlock wird das ja doch nichts. Aber da lässt sich unmöglich schon genaueres sagen... Was sein Statement angeht...: Vielleicht stecken schlechte Erfahrungen dahinter...  – oder er hat sich missverständlich ausgedrückt...  
  
  
"Wenn er seine Wäsche selbst erledigt und nicht erwartet, dass seine Vermieterin das tut, ist er perfekt.  
Marie Turner 28 March 13:50  
  
Ich bin's. Mrs. Hudson.  
Marie Turner 28 March 13:51"  
  
  
Moment?  
Was?  
Das heißt: Sherlock wollte, dass Mrs Hudson seine Wäsche erledigt?! Offensichtlich!  
  
Ich muss ihr bei Gelegenheit unbedingt sagen, dass ich davon nichts wusste!  
Und was machte er denn nun stattdessen all die Wochen...?  
  
Besser, ich frag ihn nicht, sonst bleibt es wieder an mir hängen...  
  
  
"Wiedermal gut gemacht, John!  
Mike Stamford 28 March 13:52"  
  
  
Dann klingelte mein Telefon.  
Es war Mike.  
  
"Hallo, Mike! Hab' grade deinen Kommentar gelesen."  
"Geht's dir auch gut? Das scheint doch zielich brenzlig gewesen zu sein", fragte er ängstlich.  
"Das siehst du vollkommen richtig", gab ich zu. "Also mir geht's gut. Wieder. Aber ich mach' mir wirklich Gedanken. Es ist so einiges echt aus dem Ruder gelaufen, die letzte Zeit..."  
"Mensch, pass bloß auf dich auf, du..."  
"Komm mir nicht wieder mit deinem schlechten Gewissen. Du siehst doch: Ich will es gar nicht anders..."  
"Schon... und dein neuer Job? Erzähl' mal...", fragte er neugierig.  
"Vertretungsdienste, Gemeinschaftpraxis. Allgemeinmedizin. Nichts besonderes – abgesehen von der Kollegin..."  
"Ah, Sarah...! Sie ist also Ärztin? Das würde doch wunderbar passen! Hat Sherlock sie trotz allem etwa noch nicht erfolgreich vergrault?"  
"Oh, er hat sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben! Aber ich hätte mich auch cleverer anstellen können, echt...", stöhnte ich lachend.  
"Ich wünsche dir wirklich alles Gute, du...du brauchst mehr ...Normalität, ...Sicherheit... Ich meine, du musst wirklich aufpassen, dass du dir mit Sherlock nicht zuviel zumutest...", redete er mir ins Gewissen.  
"Schon gut, Mike... Du hast mich in einer extrem miesen Verfassung mitbekommen, das weißt du. Ich bin okay. Mach dir keine Gedanken. – Wie geht's dir? Nerven deine Studis?"  
"Hat sich wieder normalisiert. Und außerdem: Moira ist wieder schwanger! Ich hoffe ja, dass es diesmal ein Junge wird, aber das sage ich ihr nicht... Mal sehen, bald wissen wir mehr..."  
"Oh, dann grüß' sie von mir", sagte ich. "Alles Gute für euch..."  
"Ich muss Schluss machen. Wir haben einen Spaziergang geplant. – Brave Spießer tun sowas am Sonntagnachmittag im Frühling...", lachte er.  
"Na, dann viel Spaß! Mach's gut."  
"Du auch. Bis bald."  
  
Da kam auch schon der nächste Alarm.    
  
  
"Oh ja, gut gemacht.  
Anonymous 28 March 14:06"  
  
  
Ou...Moriarty...!  
  
Allein dieses harmlose Lob zu lesen, verursachte mir schon eine Gänsehaut. Ich glaubte einen drohenden Unterton heraus zu hören...  
  
Langweilt sich wohl auch, was?  
Ob er unterdessen vielleicht auch eine Mail an Sherlock schickte...?  
  
  
Mike hatte ja nicht unrecht...  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich runter zu Sherlock gehen und versuchen sollte, herauszubekommen, ob sich Moriarty bei ihm gemeldet hatte...?  
Aber würde er das zugeben? Sicher nicht...  
  
Ich versank in dumpfes Brüten. Aber nicht lange, denn dann kam der nächste Kommentar.    
  
  
"WIE KOMM ICH AN DIESEN SHERLOCK-KERL RAN? ICH BRAUCH SEINE HILFE  
Barry Berwick 28 March 14:10"  
  
  
Kerl?  
Selber Kerl.  
Was ist das denn für einer...?  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich darauf reagieren sollte...  
Warum sollte Sherlock nicht auch mal an jemanden geraten, der unhöflich war – wenn auch auf andere Weise...?  
Ich tippte:  
  
  
"Schreiben Sie ihm auf seiner Website The Science of Deduction  
John Watson 28 March 14:14"  
  
  
Ich griff wieder zum Handy und wählte Sarahs Nummer:  
  
"Hallo, John! Wie geht's dir?"  
"Gut. Und selbst?"  
"Auch. Ich dachte schon, du willst dich für morgen krank melden. Geht's denn wieder?"  
"Ich habe einen harten Schädel", behauptete ich.  
"Angeber! War ja groß in der Zeitung heute, diese dämliche Jadenadel!"  
"Ja, ich hab's im Telegraph gesehen. Unglaublich."  
"Ich glaub', ich werde nie wieder so was benutzen können, ohne an diese Geschichte zu denken...!"  
  
Mir fielen meine Gedanken zu Soo Lins Teezeremonie wieder ein...  
  
"Oh, ich weiß, was du meinst, so was kenne ich auch..."  
"Wirst du in deinem Blog darüber schreiben?"  
"Hab' ich schon", erwiderte ich zufrieden.  
"Oh – , na da freu' ich mich drauf..."  
"Dann bis morgen."  
"Ja. Bis morgen."  
  
  
Ich durchforstete die online-News nach der Jadenadel und dachte über ein neues Passwort nach...  
  
  
"Ooh! Ein neuer Fall!! Wann darf ich euch denn mal besuchen kommen?!?!  
Harry Watson 28 March 15:02"  
  
  
...ach, du alte Nervensäge! Hör' doch auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen...  
Grade nach dieser Geschichte musste ich mich doch fragen, wie sicher es wohl für Harry wäre, wenn ich sie nach 221b einladen würde…  
  
Seltsam, dass sie nicht nach Sarah fragte…aber das kam sicher auch noch…  
  
  
„Bin grade ein bisschen im Stress, aber wir können bestimmt bald mal ausgehen.  
(orig.: "...but I'm sure we'll do drinks soon.") [Drinks? Also wirklich, John!]  
John Watson 28 March 15:05"  
  
  
War das klug gewesen, ihr direkt zu antworten...?  
Hoffentlich ruft sie nicht gleich an.  
Bin ich blöd…!  
  
Aber seltsamerweise blieb es ruhig.  
  
Ob es daran lag, dass Harry schon Einen sitzen hatte, und befürchtete, ich könne es hören? Mir fiel ihr Kommentar vom Mittwoch wieder ein. Der, der vom Drinks bestellen an der Bar gehandelt hatte…  
  
Gar nicht gut.  
  
Nun rief sie NICHT an und das gefiel mir noch weniger…  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich sie anrufen, aber ich hatte keinen Nerv dazu…  
  
  
Wieder ein Alarm...aber wo war der Kommi dazu...?  
Ach, zu Studie in Pink...?!  
  
  
"John, ich habe gerade diesen Eintrag gefunden. Ich habe ihn überflogen und - ganz ehrlich: Mir fehlen die Worte. Was ich betreibe, ist eine exakte Wissenschaft und so sollte sie auch abgehandelt werden. Aber du machst aus dieser Angelegenheit eine Art von romantischen Abenteuer. Du solltest dich auf meine analytischen Begründungen konzentrieren und sonst nichts.  
  
Sherlock Holmes 27. März 15: 11 (orig.:28 March 17:46)"  
  
  
Ich war nicht dazu aufgelegt, auf so verspätete Kritik zu reagieren. Als ob es für ihn kein Abenteuer gewesen wäre! Und romantisch? Was um alles in der Welt fand Sherlock an meiner Schilderung denn romantisch...?  
Also schrieb ich kurzerhand:  
  
  
"Du bist dran mit Milch holen, Sherlock!"  
  
  
Was war eigentlich mit diesem Kerl mit den Großbuchstaben...?  
  
Ich ging auf Sherlocks Forum.  
  
  
“Barry Berwick  
Brauch Ihre Hilfe. In Haft wegen Mord in Weißrussland. Die Leute sagen, Sie können Leute rauspauken. Meine Familie hat Geld. Die würden alles bezahlen.  
  
SH  
Sie denken Geld interessiert mich?“  
  
  
Hähä, ich könnte ihn förmlich hören… Nicht die Bohne...!  
Um ihn aufzuziehen tippte ich:  
  
  
“JA!"  
  
  
Kurz drauf kam:  
  
  
"SH  
Ich war noch nie in Weißrussland. Ich wende mich an die britsche Botschaft und ziehe Erkundigungen über Sie ein.“  
  
  
Ich starrte den Bildschirm an.  
Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst...!  
Für den Fall heute Morgen hatte er nicht aus dem Haus gehen wollen…und jetzt wollte er nicht bloß London verlassen – sondern…  
  
Der verarscht ihn doch…  
  
Na, sicher tut er das…!  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich hat er das sogar geschrieben, um MICH zu veräppeln, weil er ich mich eben eingemischt habe...!  
Nein, Sherlock...!  
Ich werde nicht nach unten rennen und versuchen, dich aufzuhalten.  
Darauf falle ich nicht rein!  
  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich wieder leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte...  
Naja...nicht mehr wirklich 'leicht'...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich es nicht übertreiben.  
  
Morgen musste ich unbedingt durchhalten…  
...nach dieser Pleite am Freitag…!  
  
Ich stand auf und legte mich aufs Bett…  
  
  
  
Wieder ein Alarm.  
  
Grade war ich drauf und dran gewesen einzudösen…  
  
Hätte den Laptop runterfahren sollen…  
  
  
  
  
Dann kam eine SMS,  
  
  
Und noch eine.  
  
Und noch eine.  
  
  
  
  
Scheiße. Das ist Sherlock!  
Wer sonst.  
  
  
  
Ich sah nach.  
  
  
„SH 15:58  Hast du? SH“  
  
„SH 16:01  John? SH“  
„SH 16:02  Beeil dich! SH“  
  
  
…was zur Hölle?!  
  
Ich stand auf, ging zu meinem Laptop – nichts Neues auf Sherlocks Forum.  
Ich wechselte auf meinen Blog und las:  
  
  
„John, du musst für mich einen Flug buchen! Ich gehe nach Minsk!  
Sherlock Holmes 28 March 15:55“  
  
  
WAS?? …das gibt’s nicht…! – Weshalb?  
Was hatte ich da nicht mitbekommen…?  
  
Perplex ging ich nach unten.  
  
  
„John? Was ist mit dem Flug?“ hörte ich ihn aus seinem Schlafzimmer rufen. Ich folgte seiner Stimme und fand ihn – beim Koffer Packen...  
  
„Du willst da doch nicht wirklich hin?! Du verarschst mich!“  
  
„Doch natürlich will ich nach Minsk“, versicherte er überrascht.  
  
„Wieso...? Doch nicht wegen des Geldes? Wenn es das ist... – ich hab’ schon überlegt, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber Wilkes Bank hat insgesamt 25.000 locker gemacht für deine Arbeit.“  
Er grinste. „Weiß ich doch, John…“, sagte er jovial. „Du wolltest mich eben nur aufziehen, schon klar.“  
  
„Du…meinst, das wird wirklich …spannend?“ fragte ich, noch immer nicht überzeugt.  
  
„Besser als Langeweile…“  
  
„Du…willst in ein Flugzeug? So…acht Stunden eine Strecke, schätze ich…“  
  
„Ich weiß ja jetzt, wie man fliegt“, sagte er Schulter zuckend.  
  
„Ich check’s nicht…“, murmelte ich ratlos. "Dort...ist es sicher lausig kalt...zu kalt für deinen Mantel...  
Ich weiß, das ist nicht dein Stil, aber wenn du meinen Parka mitnehmen willst..." **  
  
"Sei nicht albern, John..."  
  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein. Irgendwas lief doch da völlig verkehrt…!  
  
  
  
Aber eine gute Stunde später saß Sherlock schon in einem Flieger. Was wohl auch nur deshalb so schnell ging, weil nicht sooo viele dorthin wollten…  
  
  
Ich hatte ihn noch bis Heathrow begleitet. Entschlossen, mich KEINESFALLS breitschlagen zu lassen, denn ich würde morgen arbeiten, komme was wolle!  
  
Aber er hatte mich mit keiner Silbe gefragt, oder angewiesen, mitzukommen…  
  
  
  
Nun saß ich irritiert zuhause und war irgendwie neben der Spur.  
  
Um wieder in die Realität zu finden, checkte ich meine Mails.  
  
  
"Sonntag, 27. März, 17:33 – Anonymous  
  
Hallo, Johnny-Boy,  
  
Och! So allein und verlassen? Wollte der große Sherlock sein Haustier nicht mitnehmen?  
Aber das ist vielleicht auch besser so, wer weiß?  
Diesmal ist er wirklich schon wieder zu weit gegangen!  
Sag’ ihm das von mir!  
  
Xx M.“  
  
  
Atemlos starrte ich auf die Nachricht...  
  
Dann holte ich mein Handy raus und versuchte, Sherlock anzurufen…  
  
…war vielleicht noch zu früh nach dem Start…  
  
  
Ich simste: Melde dich! ASAP! Nachricht von A.  
  
   
Ach, Gott, wieso hatte er das auch in meine Kommentare und auf sein Forum geschrieben?  
Alle Welt wusste jetzt, wohin er unterwegs war!  
  
…sogar General Shan…!  
  
  
Aber das musste ihm doch klar gewesen sein!  
  
Das war Absicht!  
  
Aus irgendeinem hundsdämlichen, genialen Grund machte er sich mit voller Absicht zur Zielscheibe!!  
Das war die einzig logische Erklärung!!!  
  
  
Oder flog er gar nicht wirklich nach Minsk…?  
War das eine Finte?  
  
Zuzutrauen war’s ihm…würde ihm ähnlich sehen…  
  
  
  
Und was mache ich jetzt?  
  
  
  
Widerwillig rief ich Mycroft an.  
  
„Captain. Grade wollte ich Sie anrufen! Sie haben ihn also wirklich allein fliegen lassen!“ tadelte er mich frostig.  
„Ich habe einen Job, dem ich morgen nachgehen werde!“  
„Sie könnten eine Lebensstellung haben, als Sherlocks Bodyguard, wenn Sie nicht so störrisch wären wie ein Esel!“  
„Er ist also wirklich nach Minsk unterwegs? Das ist keine Finte? Wieso hat er das so – öffentlich gemacht?“ fragte ich. „Ich versteh’s nicht! Was will er da? Denkt er, Moriarty steckt dahinter? Das ist doch nicht sein Stil, oder?“  
„Moriarty?!“ fragte Mycroft aufgeschreckt.  
„Er hat mir eine Mail geschrieben. Kurz nachdem ich Sherlock in Heathrow – warten Sie. Ich les’ sie Ihnen vor.“  
Ich tat es. Trotz „Haustier“ und so. Darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
„Das…ist nicht gut…“, stellte Mycroft unbehaglich fest.  
„Es sieht weder Sherlock noch Moriarty ähnlich! Ich meine: Weißrussland…! Ein neureicher, proletenhafter Mandant? Weder gebildet noch intelligent, würde ich sagen…“  
„Also…John. Als ich merkte, was er vorhat, ging mir ähnliches durch den Kopf. Ich hab’ den Start so lange rausgezögert, bis zwei meiner besten Leute an Bord gehen konnten – aber an Moriarty…habe ich dabei nicht gedacht…“  
  
Ich spürte förmlich, wie mein Herz etwas weniger verkrampft schlug: Er war also nicht ganz allein…! – Okay, die Agenten damals in der Baker Street hatten auch nichts ausgerichtet, sondern waren mit einem Granatwerfer abgeschossen worden – ...aber das war besser als nichts...!  
  
„Okay. Ich bin ein wenig erleichtert, das zu hören, Mycroft. Aber Sie sollten wissen: Bei diesem Fall gestern ging es um eine wirklich mächtige Verbrecherorganisation in China. Die Chefin war aus diesem besonderen Anlass sogar hier in London. Ich hab’ sie gesehen und sie kann nun genauso gut wissen, wo Sherlock gerade steckt, wie jeder andere Internet-User auch.“  
„Sie habe sie gesehen? Wen?“  
„General Shan vom Schwarzen Lotus – die mit der Jadenadel…“  
„Ich lasse Sie sofort für ein Phantombild holen, John! Wir sehen uns dort.“  
„Morgen arbeite ich! Ist das klar?“  
„Vollkommen klar! Das sollen Sie sogar! Wer auch immer soll nicht wissen, dass wir Verdacht geschöpft haben! Bis gleich.“  
Er hatte aufgelegt.  
  
Ich ignorierte den Anflug von Übelkeit, der in mir aufstieg…  
  
…zog meine Jacke wieder an und ging schon mal nach unten…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************************************************  
> * Wieso plötzlich von einem Seil die Rede ist, wo doch der Fassadenkletterer die Möglichkeit gar nicht hat, ist unklar. Ist aber im Englischen auch drin.
> 
> ** …also das ist bei der deutschen Satzstellung einfach peinlicher…!
> 
> *** „Crossbow“ kann man zwar mit Armbrust übersetzen – aber wenn eine Waffe so unhandlich ist, kann man sie kaum Armbrust nennen! Dumme Übersetzer aber auch…
> 
> ****************************************************  
> Ich möchte darauf hinweisen: Eigene wörtliche Rede usw. füge ich wirklich nur ein, wo Cuts in der Szene sind. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als würde John Sarah erst im letzten Moment, bevor er nach unten geht, um das Essen in Empfang zu nehmen, ein Glas Punsch einschenken - das hab ich mal geändert...  
> ****************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> * "...sagen wir...ein Grieche?"  
> ****************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Das Gottvertrauen dieses John Watson ist nicht meines, sondern folgt nur der filmischen Vorgabe. (Ich sehe dazu (leider) keinen Grund (mehr) und dies hier ist nicht als "Zeugnis" gedacht.) Es ist der fiktive Glaube einer fiktiven Figur an einen möglicherweise fiktiven Gott.  
> *****************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************************************************  
> The Science of Deduction (Forum)
> 
>  
> 
> T Thompson  
> (Datum: ~ vor der Pressekundgebung in ASiP, 28. Jan., oder 29. am Vormittag)  
> Mutual friend suggested you. All a bit hush-hush. Need help with missing cat.
> 
> SH  
> I'll call you.
> 
> T Thompson  
> How do you know who I am?
> 
> SH  
> There are over one hundred T Thompsons in the London area. Nobody would just contact me about a missing cat because they'd know it was beneath me. So it's something else. The cat is just part of the mystery. Why not even indicate what the real problem is? Because you're afraid of public scandal? Meaning you're a public figure. As far as I know, there are two well-known T Thompsons. One of them is a boxer - aka The Major. I've dabbled in that field. Our mutual friend will have your number.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Schnitzeljagd mit Bomben (TGG 1)

**Schnitzeljagd mit Bomben**

 

  
 **1000 Meilen zwischen uns**  
  
  
  
Der schwarze Wagen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wieder einmal waren die Fenster des Fonds undurchsichtig.  
  
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor und stellte fest, dass ich kein Netz hatte. Also betätigte ich  den Knopf für die Sprechanlage zum Fahrer.  
"Ich erwarte einen dringenden Anruf, erkundigen Sie sich bei Mycroft Holmes", sagte ich.  
"Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, Sir."  
"Okay, danke."  
  
Seufzend ließ ich mich zurücksinken und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
  
"Captain Watson? Ich habe die Erlaubnis, Ihnen den Handyempfang zu ermöglichen. Es sollte jetzt gehen."  
"Danke..."  
  
Noch nichts.  
  
Geh an dein Handy, Sherlock…! dachte ich.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich zeitig schlafen gehen wollen, daraus würde jetzt nichts werden...aber wenn sich Sherlock nicht meldete, würde ich ohnehin nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Was bezweckte er bloß mit dieser Aktion?  
Nein, wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich da so ein oder zwei Ahnungen, aber die wollte ich lieber nicht wahr haben, weder die eine noch die andere…!  
  
Aus lauter Ratlosigkeit schrieb ich noch eine SMS:  
"Melde dich bitte! Wieso machst du dich zur Zielscheibe? Für Shan? Für M?  
Sei bitte vorsichtig!"  
  
Dann endlich ein Alarm!  
  
Mycroft...  
Ernüchtert öffnete ich die Nachricht.  
  
"Nichts von ihm bis jetzt? MH"  
"Nichts", textete ich zurück.  
"Meinen leuten zufolge ist er ok. noch. MH"  
"Was ist mit diesem Barry Berwick?"  
"Der fall scheint echt zu sein. MH"  
„Passen Sie auf, dass er nicht plötzlich in Moskau aussteigt.“  
„Habe meine leute deswegen schon instruiert. MH“  
"Hat er unter seinem richtigen Namen eingecheckt?"  
"ja. MH"  
"Mist!"  
"Inhaltlich stimme ich ihnen zu. bis gleich. MH"  
  
Ich unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Kichern...  
  
Irgendwann ertappte ich mich dabei, dass ich das Display unentwegt anstarrte, als ob das irgendetwas ändern könne...  
  
...was, wenn er von dieser Reise nicht zurückkehrt...? fragte plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Allein der Gedanke machte mich halb wahnsinnig!  
  
Ich ging in mein E-Mail-Fach und schickte Sherlock Moriartys Nachricht.  
  
"Wie lange noch?" fragte ich den Fahrer.  
"Etwa sieben Minuten, Sir."  
  
Dann ein Anruf!  
  
Sherlock…!  
  
Ich schnappte erleichtert nach Luft.  
  
"Sherlock!", rief ich atemlos. "Bitte, sag mir – "  
"Hast DU mir Mycroft auf den Hals gehetzt?" brummte er.  
"Nein, er ist von alleine auf die Idee gekommen", schimpfte ich verärgert. "Bitte, versuch’ nicht, sie abzuschütteln! Hast du meine Nachrichten gelesen?"  
"Natürlich habe ich das."  
Das klang schon beinahe versöhnlich.  
"Bist du zuhause?" fragte er dann.  
"Nein. Mycroft will ein Phantombild von Shan."  
"Dann bleib dort! Ich habe nicht bedacht, wie unsicher du dich jetzt alleine zuhause fühlen musst. Du weißt doch: Soziopath. Tut mir Leid, John..."  
  
Ich war fassungslos.  
Und gerührt.  
Und sauer.  
  
"Ach, Sherlock! Da- ...darum geht es doch gar nicht! Du machst dich mit voller Absicht zur Zielscheibe! Das ist es doch, oder? Der Fall diente dir nur als ein glaubwürdiger Vorwand, alle Welt wissen zu lassen, an welchen exotischen Ort du dich begeben wirst! Deshalb hast du dich auf ihn gestürzt, ist es das?"  
Schweigen.  
"Und ich bleibe ganz bestimmt nicht länger als irgend nötig! Was, wenn jemand mir ans Leder will und sich dann an Mrs Hudson hält, weil ich mich verkrochen habe!?"  
Und dann hörte ich Sherlock doch tatsächlich leise aufseufzen. Nicht theatralisch genervt, sondern ehrlich beunruhigt.  
"Was willst du machen? Den Revolver morgen mit in die Praxis nehmen?"  
"Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee...", stellte ich fest.  
Schweigen.  
"Sherlock? Bist du noch dran?"  
"Pass auf dich auf, John. Ich werde mich beeilen. Bei dieser Eskorte wird das mit der Zielscheibe sowieso nichts."  
Schaudernd schloss ich die Augen.  
"Du gibst es also zu!" schimpfte ich und konnte meine Stimme nicht ganz ruhig halten.  
"Du bist doch inzwischen von selbst draufgekommen", antwortete er gelassen.  
Ich sah ihn praktisch vor mir, wie er mit Unschuldsmiene die Schultern zuckte.  
"Du bist doch so ein Idiot!" rutschte es mir heraus. "Bitte, sei vorsichtig, Sherlock!" setzte ich hinzu, weil ich fürchtete, er hätte das in den falschen Hals bekommen.  
"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, John. Mir passiert nichts", brummte er unwillig.  
"Das könntest du mir nicht mal dann versprechen, wenn du es wolltest!" versetzte ich.  
"Da hast du recht. Aber das gilt auch für London. Sogar für unsere Wohnung, wie du weißt...", antwortete er ernst. "Jetzt beruhige dich, bitte. Es ist ja nicht der Iran, oder so...", setzte er mit leichtem Lachen hinzu.  
Mir gelang ein kleines Kichern: "Nein, ist es nicht. Okay... Melde dich, wenn du gelandet bist, ja?"  
"Das wird mitten in der Nacht sein."  
"Trotzdem!" insistierte ich.  
"Okay, ...wenn dir soviel daran liegt... Bis dann, John."  
"Mach's gut..."  
  
Nachdenklich legte ich auf. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war nicht er selbst. Und das beunruhigte mich, obwohl er netter war als meistens…  
Ich war immer noch verdattert, wegen seiner Sorge, ich könne mich vielleicht allein zuhause fürchten wegen der gerade überstandenen Entführung. Es hatte überhaupt nicht herablassend geklungen – oder hatte ich mich daran einfach schon zu sehr gewöhnt?  
  
"Captain? Wir sind gleich da", riss mich der Fahrer aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
  
  
  
Immer wieder musste ich die Augen schließen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich das halbfertige Phantombild nur verwirrte und meine Erinnerung an diese fiese, kleine Schreckschraube zu verdrängen drohte...  
Wieso hatte ich überhaupt gesagt, dass ich sie gesehen hatte? Meine Sicht war teils verschwommen, teils durch Doppelbilder behindert gewesen und als sie in Kostüm und Maske gewesen war, hatte ich mir nichts an ihr zu merken versucht, ihr Gesicht schon gar nicht.  
  
Meine Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker...  
  
"So besser?"  
"Ziemlich perfekt würde ich sagen. Wissen Sie..., sie ist jemand, der große Gesten liebt und so...ich möchte fast sagen, ein Bühnenmensch. Überdeutliche Gesichtsausdrücke und so. Man kann fast schon sagen: Sie grimassiert gern, das macht es schwierig, sie in so einem ausdruckslosen Phantombild zu erkennen...ich hab' sie hauptsächlich höhnisch oder wütend gesehen."  
"Verstehe. Gut. Mr. Holmes möchte Sie sehen. Sie werden hingebracht."  
"Danke", seufzte ich erleichtert. Als ich aufstand verspürte ich wieder leichten Schwindel.  
  
  
  
"John, kommen Sie rein, setzen Sie sich", begrüßte mich Mycroft freundlich. "Sie wirken abgespannt, mein Lieber. Einen Scotch?"  
"Besser nicht, danke, Mycroft" sagte ich und fragte mich, wie viel Mycroft über mein letztes Abenteuer wusste...oder war mir tatsächlich anzusehen, dass es mir noch nicht wirklich gut ging?  
"Wir behalten die Baker Street im Auge, John. Fühlen Sie sich nicht verpflichtet, heute Nacht Wache zu schieben. Sie können beruhigt zu Bett gehen. Diese – Eskapade meines kleinen Bruders ist ja nun mal nicht mehr zu verhindern…"  
"Sie haben ihn inzwischen gesprochen?" fragte ich überrascht.  
Mycroft lächelte. "Wir haben uns darüber verständigt, dass meine Leute ein Auge auf Sie und auf das Haus, bzw. Mrs Hudson haben werden. Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren Blog lese…  
Außerdem hat er mir versprochen, meine Leute nicht abzuschütteln, denn meine Fürsorglichkeit hätte seinen Plan ohnehin schon zerstört."  
"Und Sie glauben, dass er sich daran wirklich halten wird", zweifelte ich.  
"Doch, in diesem Fall glaube ich ihm. – Und, John? Diesen...Gerichtstermin Übermorgen können Sie vergessen."  
Überrascht bedankte ich mich höflich. Einerseits war ich erleichtert darüber, aber andererseits: Ich war es nie gewohnt, über "Vitamin B" zu verfügen und immer ein wenig stolz darauf gewesen, es auch ohne zu schaffen. Das hier verunsicherte mich irgendwie...  
  
  
Nur halb beruhigt ließ mich zurück nachhause fahren und warf erst mal einige Aspirin ein. Ich hatte zwar keinen Appetit, beschloss aber trotzdem, mir etwas zu essen zu machen, damit ich nicht später mit knurrendem Magen wach lag...Außerdem war ich noch viel zu nervös, um mich gleich hinzulegen, trotz Schwindelgefühl und Müdigkeit.  
Vielleicht würde es mich etwas ablenken, wenn ich kochte...? Das war eine günstige Gelegenheit, mich am Risotto zu versuchen, denn mein magersüchtiger Meisterdetektiv war ja sowieso nicht da, da hatte ich keinen Stress, falls mir das Gericht fallierte...  
  
Trotzdem machte ich zwei Portionen. Es erschien mir so einigermaßen gelungen, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur an meiner Unruhe, dass ich es nicht besser fand...  
  
Ich klebte ein Post-it an den Kühlschrank mit der Nachricht:  
„Risotto von gestern Abend, falls du es dir heiß machen willst. J.“  
Und dachte: Macht er bestimmt nicht…!  
  
  
...Mycrofts Leute passen auf ihn auf…, sagte ich mir, während ich unkonzentriert durch die Kanäle zappte. …er ist wahrscheinlich sicherer, als die ganzen letzten zwei Monate – bestimmt sicherer, als in der Zeit davor...  
  
War ja eigentlich albern, dass mich das so kribbelig machte. Lag es an dem fremden Land? An der Entfernung von über 1000 Meilen zwischen uns...?  
  
  
Ich ging schon gegen neun ins Bett, denn ich fühlte mich jetzt doch wieder schwindlig und einigermaßen erschöpft…  
  
Schlafen konnte ich lange nicht, aber es tat gut, still da zu liegen. Mein Kopf kam zumindest physisch zur Ruhe und meine Nackenmuskeln entspannten sich allmählich.  
  
  
  
  
Klingeln...  
  
  
Mein Handy...  
  
Wie lange schon?  
Mitten in der Nacht. Ich stöhnte. Das musste Sherlock sein...  
  
Ich bekam es zu fassen und ging ran.  
  
"Ja…", fragte ich verschlafen.  
  
"Ich hatte dich gewarnt, John", hörte ich ihn grinsen.  
Ich grinste ebenfalls. "Ja, das hast du. Wo steckst du jetzt?"  
"Im Taxi zum Hotel. Einer von Mycrofts Leuten teilt sich das Fahrgeld mit mir, falls dich das beruhigt."  
"Das tut es wirklich, Sherlock", sagte ich ernsthaft. "Wie war dein Flug?"      
"Etwas holprig."  
"Wie spät ist es bei dir?"  
"Sechs Uhr Fünfzehn. Um Neun habe ich den Termin mit Berwick... und dann nehme ich den nächsten Flug zurück."  
Klingt gut, dachte ich...  
"Lass dich in keine Gefängnisrevolte verwickeln, oder so was", sagte ich – nicht mal halb im Spaß.  
"Ist nicht meine Absicht."  
"Melde dich bitte, wenn du aus diesem Knast wieder draußen bist, ja?"  
"Schätzungsweise so gegen Sieben nach deiner Zeit."  
"Gut, bis dahin muss ich sowieso aufgestanden sein."  
„Dann schlaf weiter.“  
„Mach ich! Bis bald!“  
  
Auch wenn er mich um viertel nach drei aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte, die Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. Es beruhigte mich, seine Stimme gehört zu haben. Er klang vernünftig…anscheinend war alles in Ordnung…  
  
  
  
Klingeln...  
  
Mordgedanken über meinen Wecker...  
  
In dem Bewusstsein, dass ich ganz alleine in der Wohnung war, kroch ich leise jammernd aus meinem warmen Bett und versuchte, mich mit Wechselduschen aufzuwecken…das Ergebnis war nicht so überzeugend…    
  
Da ich fand, dass ich immer noch blass und müde aussah, entschied ich mich für ein rotes Hemd…vielleicht kam ich ja so wenigstens optisch dynamischer rüber…  
  
Nächste Therapie: Kaffee und Kohlehydrate in Form von Marmeladentoast…  
Ich wollte grade zubeißen, als ich eine SMS bekam.  
  
„Bin fertig hier. Ruf mich nicht an. SH“  
  
Ich textete zurück: “Schlechte Laune?”  
  
Die nächste SMS kam.  
„GRRR!!! SH“  
  
Dieser Kindskopf! Ich musste lachen und schrieb zurück:  
„Knurre, wenn du wieder zuhause bist. Oder auch früher, wenn du willst.“  
  
Als ich aus dem Haus kam, standen da in einiger Entfernung voneinander zwei schwarze Limousinen. Die eine setzte sich gleich in Bewegung, verlangsamte ihre Fahrt, als sie auf meiner Höhe angekommen war und nahm wieder Geschwindigkeit auf, als ich kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.  
Ich war dann doch noch reichlich früh und holte deshalb noch meine Bankkarte ab. Der Typ am Schalter war sehr zuvorkommend und faselte irgendwas von Anlageberatung. Sicher war er angewiesen, das allen Kunden zu sagen. Meine Finanzen und Anlageberatung! – klar...!  
Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit hatte ich hin und wieder den Eindruck, verdächtige Anzugträger zu bemerken und mir fielen einige Überwachungskameras auf, die auf mich zu schwenkten. Anscheinend gaben sich Mycrofts Leute wirklich Mühe, mich im Auge zu behalten.  
  
“Guten Morgen, Sarah!” begrüßte ich meine neue Kollegin. „Erholsames Wochenende gehabt?“  
„Hallo, John, guten Morgen…Tja, nach Freitagabend konnte es ja nur besser werden…“, stichelte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Ja, das hab’ ich wohl verdient“, seufzte ich.  
„Wie geht’s dir? Ich meine: Wirklich?“ erkundigte sich Sarah jetzt ernsthaft.  
„Geht schon. – Guten Morgen, Margret", sagte ich zu unserer Sprechstundenhilfe. "Was haben Sie denn heute für mich?“  
Sie wuchtete einen Furcht erregenden Stapel Akten auf den Tresen der Rezeption.  
…okay, ich glaube, ich bin doch krank…ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
„Guck nicht so", schaltete sich Sarah ein. "Dazu kommen noch die ohne Termin. Fröhlichen Montagmorgen, John! – Mein Tipp: Die, die krankgeschrieben werden wollen, einfach krankschreiben. Kostet viel zu viel Zeit, gewissenhaft zu sein – und: Die kommen sonst nicht wieder…!“  
„Okay“, seufzte ich unbehaglich. ”Du wirst es wissen…“  
  
  
Um eins brummte mir der Schädel schon so sehr, dass ich mich bei der Sprechstundenhilfe nach Schmerztabletten erkundigte. Wieso war ich denn nur so dämlich gewesen, nichts mit zu nehmen? Ich tastete vorsichtig über meine linke Schläfe…unter dem Haar verbarg sich eine ziemlich empfindliche Schwellung. Vielleicht würde etwas frische Luft helfen? Ich riss das Fenster auf…übertreiben durfte ich das nicht. Der nächste Patient, der sich frei machen sollte, wäre sonst wohl ziemlich sauer…  
Es klopfte.  
“Ja?” Keine gute Idee, so zu brüllen! Meine Stimme dröhnte in meinem Kopf.  
„Hallo, John.“ Es war Sarah. “Du hast nach Schmerzmitteln gefragt?“ Sie musterte mich forschend. “Du brauchst wohl wirklich eine Pause. Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas hinlegen...”  
“Ich will hier nicht als "dieser Arzt, mit der Schlafkrankheit" in die Chroniken eingehen. Ein paar Aspirin und etwas frische Luft sollten reichen…“  
“Okay.“ Sie gab mir einen Zehnerblister Aspirin und sagte: „Schwirr ab!“  
  
  
Ich versprach, die Pause nicht zu lange auszudehnen. Auf der Straße angekommen, rief ich Mike an und fragte, wie ich Molly erwischen könne. Er wollte natürlich sofort wissen, ob Sherlock wirklich nach Minsk geflogen sei. Ich vertröstete ihn aus Zeitmangel und wählte Mollys Nummer, sobald ich sie hatte.  
„Hallo, Molly, hier ist John Watson." – „Äh, Verzeihung...? – …oh, John, ja,  du rufst sicher wegen Sherlocks...Bestellung an – “ „Nein. Du, ich hab’ leider wenig Zeit, aber ich müsste wissen, was mit der erschossenen Chinesin von Donnerstagnacht passiert. Ich meine, wenn sich niemand findet, der sie beerdigen lässt, oder so.“ „Das ist ja komisch!“ meinte Molly verwundert. “Du bist schon der Zweite heute, der mich das fragt…“  
„Wer war der erste?“ fragte ich irritiert und dachte an mein Gespräch mit Mike am 29. Januar. Ein Andrew…warte mal...“ „Galbraith", ergänzte ich. "Ich weiß, wo ich ihn finde – “ „John! Er war auch schon zu spät. Das Bestattungsunternehmen Proserpina hat sie heute früh abgeholt.“ Das war ja seltsam… Ich bedankte mich und legte auf. Nach kurzer Überlegung rief ich im Museum an und fragte nach Andrew Galbraith. Er hatte sich bereits schlau gemacht, wo dieses Bestattungsunternehmen sein Büro in der City hatte und da es nur zwei Stationen entfernt war und auch Andy noch keine Mittagspause gemacht hatte, verabredeten wir uns dort. Seltsamer Weise hatte jemand schon eine Trauerfeier arrangiert und sogar bereits bezahlt. Der Chef der Firma flüsterte einer Mitarbeiterin eine Anweisung zu und erklärte dann: "Der Kunde wünscht anonym zu bleiben. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir das unbedingt respektieren. Allerdings – " Die Mitarbeiterin war zurück und gab ihm zwei Briefe.  "...erspart mir das das Porto für Ihre beiden Einladungen..."  
Verdutzt nahmen wir sie entgegen.  
Das war mehr als nur seltsam, denn...wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließt, muss das, was übrig bleibt, so unglaublich es auch scheinen mag, die Wahrheit sein...*  
  
  
Sarah war echt eine toughe Lady. Sie hatte nur eine Viertelstunde Mittag gemacht, ein paar meiner Patienten übernommen und schien das nervenaufreibende Abenteuer von Freitagnacht wirklich ziemlich gut wegzustecken. Natürlich übernahm ich nun einige der späteren Termine von ihr.  
Kurz vor Sechs nahm ich mir zwischen zwei Patienten einen Moment Zeit, denn ich hatte kürzlich zweimal das SMS-Signal gehört.  
  
17: 13 war eine SMS gekommen: "Der adler ist gelandet. MH"  
17: 32 eine weitere: "GRRR!!!!  SH"  
Ich kicherte erleichtert in mich hinein.  
Er war zurück.  
Anscheinend übellaunig und sicher schon wieder tödlich gelangweilt, aber egal... Hauptsache, er war okay...  
  
Kurz darauf schneiten zwei Typen im Blaumann herein. Der Ältere sagte, sie seien von der Zunft der Klempner und nebenan sei ein Wasserschaden, Sie müssten sich unsere Seite der Wand mal ansehen. Ich dachte sofort an Gellert und wurde misstrauisch, aber dann stellte sich heraus, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte: Die Wand war auch auf unserer Seite geradezu durchgeweicht. Hinter sämtlichen Schränken in diesem Raum schimmelte es bereits heftig und nun war auch allen klar, wieso das an der Wand zum Büro nebenan stehende Ultraschallgerät seit zwei Wochen ständig ausfiel...es war einfach von hinten feucht geworden und deshalb streikte die Elektronik immer wieder! Das hieß also: Die Wand würde aufgestemmt werden, die Rohre ausgetauscht, der Schimmel musste weg... Und für mich bedeutete das: Die nächsten Tage würde die Praxis geschlossen sein!  
Ich war nicht bös' drum...  
  
Es wurde ein wirklich langer Tag...  
Gegen Ende fühlte ich mich ziemlich fertig und hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich zu konzentrieren.  
Endlich hatte ich den letzten Patienten abgefertigt.  
Sarah wirkte frisch wie der junge Morgen und ich fühlte mich plötzlich richtig alt und verbraucht, als sie fragte:  
"Wie sieht's aus, Kollege? Feierabendbier im Pub gegenüber?"  
"Schöne Idee", stammelte ich überrumpelt. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin ziemlich kaputt..."  
"Okay, na dann, gute Besserung. Ich melde mich, wenn wir wieder aufmachen können."  
"Oder auch gerne schon früher", sagte ich mit bedauerndem Lächeln.  
  
Es stimmte zwar, dass mir von der ungewohnten Beschäftigung und wohl auch noch von der Gehirnerschütterung der Kopf schwirrte, aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit: Ich wollte auch nach Sherlock sehen und wissen, wie er drauf war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seit Samstagnacht nicht geschlafen und seit dem Lunch am Sonntag nichts mehr gegessen…  
  
Ich fuhr mit der Tube zurück und als das Haus in Sicht kam, bemerkte ich, dass das Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte.  
Ein beruhigender, anheimelnder Anblick.  
  
Ich hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als ich hörte, wie im Haus zwei Schüsse fielen...  
  
Eine gehörige Dosis Adrenalin versetzte mich augenblicklich in den Gefechtsmodus und ich sprintete los. Die Tür war mal wieder bloß eingeklinkt und ich rannte die Treppe hinauf.  
Stille.  
Dann ging es wieder los.  
Wie so oft standen alle Türen offen und das Knallen hallte Ohren betäubend durchs Haus…und durch meinen schmerzenden Schädel...  
Vier Schüsse – die Abstände fast genau gleichkurz…  
Noch ehe ich ihn sah, begann ich zu begreifen, was da vorging.  
Schießübungen.  
Dann erspähte ich ihn vom Flur aus durch die beiden Küchentüren hindurch: Er lümmelte sich in Pyjama und Schlafrock auf seinem Sessel und hielt nachlässig die Sig Sauer in der linken Hand.  
Stinksauer blieb ich stehen.  
„Was, zur Hölle, machst du da!?" brüllte ich im Kasernenhofton.  
„Bin gelangweilt“, murmelte er.  
„Was?!“ Ich wollte meinen geplagten Ohren nicht trauen.  
„Gelangweilt!“ blaffte er vorwurfsvoll, sprang auf, wechselte die Waffe in die Rechte und zielte auf den gelben Smiley an der Wand  
„Nein“, schimpfte ich und hielt mir die Ohren zu.  
Aber er ballerte los.  
Schluss jetzt!  
Ehe ich ihn erreichte und ihm die Waffe entwinden konnte, schoss er noch ein weiteres Mal – jetzt hinter seinem Rücken vorbei auf die Wand.  
„Mir ist…langweilig!!!“ rief er aggressiv.  
Trotzdem ließ er sich den Revolver widerstandslos abnehmen. Ich holte verärgert das Magazin heraus und er schlenderte missgelaunt zu seiner „Zielscheibe“ und beschwerte sich über den Müßiggang der Londoner Unterwelt.  
Ich fragte ihn nach dem Fall in Minsk, obwohl mir eigentlich klar war, dass der ihm keine angemessene Unterhaltung geboten hatte…geschah ihm eigentlich ganz recht!  
Naja. Er würde noch ein bisschen nörgeln, langsam wieder runter kommen und sich sicher bald einkriegen. Er hatte einen nervtötenden Tag hinter sich und brauchte eigentlich Ruhe…  
Während er sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte, wandte ich mich der Küche zu und stoppte genervt: Der Tisch, am Morgen noch halb leer, so dass ich dort gefrühstückt hatte, war binnen nicht mal zwei Stunden wieder einmal in ein Versuchslabor verwandelt worden.  
„Haben wir irgendwas da, ich bin am Verhungern?“ fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, Mrs Hudson hätte womöglich ihren weit gereisten Mieter mit einem „Gruß aus der Küche“ bedacht und riss die Kühlschranktür auf.  
Zwei tote Augen und ein aufgerissener Mund starrten mich an. Reflexartig schloss ich die Tür und fluchte. Mein Magen war, wie es schien, entsetzt zurückgeschreckt. Ich atmete tief durch, wollte nicht glauben, was ich da gesehen hatte…  
Und öffnete die Tür erneut.  
Leider keine Halluzination…  
Schaudern kribbelte durch meine Beine und mein Hirn schien mal kurz auf Standby zu schalten…  
„Das ist ein Kopf“, murmelte ich fassungslos. „Ist das ein Kopf?“ fragte ich unsinniger Weise laut Richtung des Irren, mit dem ich Idiot die Wohnung teilte, weil das doch einfach nicht wahr sein durfte!  
„Für mich nur Tee, danke“, kam es huldvoll-gelassen und beinahe sanft vom Sofa.  
„Da ist ein Kopf im Kühlschrank! Ein verdammter Kopf!“ Ich kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
„Ja, wo soll ich ihn denn sonst hintun. Es macht dir doch nichts aus?“ Der Soziopath wandte mir tatsächlich den Blick zu und fragte mich das ganz entspannt und mit so etwas wie höflichem Erstaunen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
„Hab’ ihn aus der Leichenhalle des Bart's. Ich untersuche die Gerinnung von Speichel nach Eintritt des Todes…“, erklärte er beiläufig. Dann wechselte er das Thema und kam plötzlich auf meinen Blog zu sprechen. Wie ein missgünstiger Kritiker verriss er meine bereits sieben und acht Wochen alten Beiträge in der Luft, als hätte er sie gerade erst entdeckt. Was bestimmt nicht der Fall war. Mit Sicherheit kannte er sie längst!  
Offensichtlich suchte er Streit, hatte sich seinen Ärger für eine passende Gelegenheit aufgespart. Zuerst hatte er seinen Frust an der Wand ausgelassen, nun machte er mich zur Zielscheibe seines Spottes…oder schlimmer noch: Meine Bewunderung und Sympathie für ihn...  
Etwas ratlos setzte ich mich in SEINEN Sessel - teils, weil ich ihm aus diesem Winkel besser ins Gesicht sehen konnte - teils wohl auch, um ihn zu provozieren...

Vergebens...

Okay…  
Verärgert und verletzt raffte ich mich kurz entschlossen auf und zog meine Jacke wieder an.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“ fragte der ach so missverstandene Detektiv verwundert.  
„Raus!!“ erklärte ich dem Genie lakonisch das Offensichtliche, „Ich brauch’ frische Luft!“ und schob mich wortlos an Mrs Hudson vorbei, die gerade die Treppe heraufkam, zu wütend, um auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Rasch überquerte ich die Straße und sah zu, dass ich die nächste U-Bahnstation erreichte.  
Ich kramte mein Handy heraus und rief Sarah an.  
  
„John?“  
„Hi, bist du noch im Pub?“  
„Ja, mit Margret, aber sie will nach diesem Pint gehen.“  
„Und du?“  
„Hattest du eine kleine Wunderheilung, Doc?“ zog sie mich auf.  
„Eh, ja. Eine gehörige Portion Adrenalin und Noradrenalin können ordentlich aufputschen“, gab ich zurück.  
„O–kay…aber wehe, du lässt mich warten!“  
„Ich bin schon fast in der Tube…“  
       
  
  
  
  
  
 **Zweiter  Versuch mit Sarah und Terror statt Frühstück**

 

  
…wäre ich doch gleich mit Sarah gegangen…dachte ich, hätte ich mir doch Sherlocks Launen erspart! Stattdessen hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, dass ich ihn dazu bringen sollte, etwas zu essen und sich zu ein paar Stunden Schlaf in die Niederungen physischer Bedürfnisse herabzulassen…Moment…widerwillig rief ich mir den Kühlschrank ins Gedächtnis zurück…außen…kein Post-it…innen…KOPF…aber…kein Risotto…  
Da hätte er aber wirklich mal was sagen können...! Aber statt mir zu sagen, dass das Risotto ganz gut war, oder zu erzählen, was dieser Berwick angestellt hatte, oder wie blöd Mycrofts Leute sich aufgeführt hatten – oder was auch immer…! …hackte er auf mir herum…!  
  
Allerdings…wäre ich gleich mitgegangen, hätte ich kein gutes Gewissen gehabt…  
DAS... – sah jetzt anders aus...!  
  
  
Ich fand Sarah und Margret in einer schummrigen Ecke des Pubs und meine Kollegin winkte mir zu. Margret – schon kein Glas mehr vor sich, Tasche und Mantel im Arm, hatte ihrer Chefin wohl nur noch Gesellschaft leisten wollen, bis ich tatsächlich da war. Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich.  
  
Ich glitt auf den angewärmten Platz und grinste Sarah an.  
„Hey“, machte ich verlegen.  
„Na, du… Hat dein Detektiv dich vergrault?“ fragte sie mit spöttischem Grinsen.  
„Er ist nicht MEIN Detektiv, aber – …könnte man so sagen. Aber das Genie weiß gar nicht, was er mir damit für einen Gefallen getan hat“, lächelte ich und sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen.  
„Ich hab ja eigentlich gedacht, er wäre in Minsk…“, überging sie das indirekte Kompliment  
„Schon wieder da. Und übelst gelaunt. Aber lassen wir das. Hast du schon gegessen? Ich bin nämlich am Verhungern... Natürlich werd’ ich gern zahlen, wenn du nicht auf getrennte Rechnungen bestehst...”  
Sie sah mich einen Moment nachdenklich an…und ich dachte schon: Da läuft was schief…  
„Nun, ich sagte ‚Feierabendbier’ und ‚Kollege’ – und das hab’ ich ganz bewusst…aber ich habe heute auch noch nichts Anständiges gegessen. Aber…ich möchte klarstellen…für…ein Date ist es mir nach dem letzten Fiasko echt noch zu früh und…ich glaube, getrennte Rechnungen sind eine gute Idee… – aber dann lass uns woanders hingehen, kochen können die hier nämlich nicht…“  
  
Ich beschloss, das als Etappensieg zu betrachten und mich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen. Also ließ ich mich von Sarah in einen anderen Laden schleifen. Bei Fish ’n’ Chips versuchte ich, mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen und witzig zu sein… Dieser Teil war früher mal so einfach gewesen…aber über Afghanistan oder auch die Ausbildung oder frühere Einsätze und mein seelisches Tief danach wollte ich nicht reden und Sherlock kam als Thema erst recht nicht in Frage…aber alles andere lag nun mehr als acht Jahre zurück und schien in einem anderen Leben, ja, einer anderen Welt stattgefunden zu haben... Ich versuchte also verstärkt, Sarah dazu zu bringen, von sich zu reden, aber das merkte sie und wenn sie ihrerseits Vorstöße in das zu erforschende Neuland ‚John Watson’ wagte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie irgendwie immer wahlweise auf Wüste oder auf sehr dünnes Eis traf, so wie etwa mit der Frage nach Geschwistern (Eis) oder nach sonstigen Verwandten (Wüste)...  
Es lief nicht so wirklich gut und so trank ich mehr als ich gesollt hätte, auch einfach deshalb, weil es nun mal später und später wurde. Ich wollte nicht nachhause zu dem grantigen Detektiv, der noch im besten Fall meinen Zustand tadeln würde, und uns beiden fehlte das Argument, dass wir früh aufstehen müssten und deshalb jetzt mal Schluss machen sollten…  
Irgendwann sagte Sarah: “Du sprichst nicht gern über dich, John. Es liegt am Krieg, oder?“  
Ich starrte in mein Glas…inzwischen war ich zu Scotch übergegangen. „In gewisser Weise ja…ich mag nicht darüber reden…niemanden damit belasten, es ist nicht… – smalltalktauglich und – wie soll ich sagen: Ich mag die Leute nicht, die wirklich gerne etwas darüber hören möchten… Und alles andere ist einfach furchtbar lange her… – das war in einem anderen Leben…ich meine, als Student…ich war jung und…hatte Flausen im Kopf…wie das so ist…“ Ich verstummte. Irgendwie hatte es mich ziemlich runter gezogen, das zuzugeben. „Nicht, dass ich das zurück wollte. Es ist in Ordnung, dass ich nicht mehr Mitte Zwanzig bin, aber ich…bin…einfach noch nicht in meinem jetzigen Lebensabschnitt angekommen…“  
„Sei ehrlich: Langweilst du dich in der Praxis?“ Die Frage traf mich wie ein Schlag und ich brachte spontan nur ein verlegenes Ächzen hervor.  
„Naja, weißt du, so würde ich das nicht sagen…es ist ungewohnt, es ist zu früh, zu entscheiden, ob mir das liegt…“, wich ich dann aus.  
Das war ein JA gewesen und ich wusste, dass sie das wusste. Nicht gut. Seufzend gestand ich: „Hätte ich dich doch bloß ins Kino geschleppt am Freitag, wie ich’s eigentlich vorhatte, dann hätten wir einfach über den Film geredet… Bin wohl außer Übung…“  
Ich hatte eigentlich nicht davon anfangen wollen…aber anscheinend wurde ich langsam geschwätzig…  
„Außer Übung? War das etwa dein erstes Date, seit du wieder hier bist?“  
„Ehm, naja, da war noch…also es stellte sich dann raus…“ Ich lehnte mich vor und flüsterte: „Sie war eine richtige – Gangsterbraut…!“  
„Ist nicht dein Ernst…!?“  
Ich nickte. „Wenn ich’s dir sage… – aber: Pst…!“  
Sarah guckte immer noch etwas ungläubig.  
„Nun…interessanter wäre es ja für mich auch, zu wissen: Warum hast du dir diesen komischen Zirkus aufschwatzen lassen?“ fragte sie herausfordernd.  
„Gute Frage“, gab ich zu. „Es war unvernünftig…blöd… Aber natürlich war mir nicht klar, wie… – frappierend der Fehler sein würde… und…naja, ich dachte, wenn wir doch ins Kino gehen…an irgendwas wird er merken, dass wir nicht in diesem Zirkus waren und so schlecht wird es schon nicht werden… ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er richtig liegt, er irrt sich wirklich selten, aber da…da – “ Ich seufzte. „Sarah, es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid…“  
„NICHT…!“ entfuhr es ihr heftig. “...nicht…! …fang’ bitte nicht davon an...”, fuhr sie leiser fort.  
Und ich begriff, dass sie es wohl so leicht doch nicht weggesteckt hatte, aber das wäre auch zu erstaunlich gewesen…  
„Entschuldige, das war… – das war wirklich dumm von mir…“, sagte ich, – meine Stimme nur ein gepresstes Flüstern.  
„Schon gut...ich hätt’ halt nicht nachhaken sollen…“, schimpfte sie leise.  
Sarah bestellte sich einen Triple Sec, womit sie jetzt auch in meiner aktuellen „Gewichtsklasse“ angelangt war…  
„…weißt du…in der Nacht auf den Sonntag…naja, es war erst halb elf, aber ich hab’ schon geschlafen, da klingelte es an meiner Wohnungstür und es rief jemand von draußen: ‚Ihre Pizze sind da!’ – ich…hätte fast laut los geschrieen…! Naja, ich denke, du weißt…im Zirkus…ich bin ja nicht wirklich so schreckhaft…oder zumindest war ich das mal… Aber als dieser Pizzabote klingelte, bin ich fast ausgeflippt! Ich hab mir das Neuner-Eisen geschnappt, bin zur Tür gerannt, hab’ abgeschlossen, die Kette vorgelegt – und dann klingelte es noch mal! Ich dachte, ich krieg einen Herzinfarkt…! Ich hab’ mit der tiefsten Stimme, die ich hinkriegen konnte, so was gebrüllt, wie: Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen, oder ich schlage Ihnen den Schädel ein…!“  
Meine Hand bewegte sich auf die Ihre zu…aber ich wagte es nicht… Sie sollte nicht denken, dass ich einfach nur ihre Situation ausnutzen wollte…  
Sie kicherte gezwungen: „Der arme Kerl…! Er wollte zum Nachbarn… Und natürlich war er harmlos… Die Klingelschilder sind etwas blöd angebracht. Die Wohnungen sind spiegelverkehrt geschnitten und die Eingangstüren sehr nahe beieinander…“  
Sie kippte den Rest des Drinks in sich hinein.  
Danach sagte sie entschlossen: “Okay. John Watson. Dass wir uns da nicht missverstehen. Du willst nicht zu deinem schwierigen Detektiv und ich…will nicht in meine leere Wohnung…  
Ich habe eine Luftmatratze und man hat mir schon mehrfach versichert, sie sei wirklich sehr bequem…“  
  
  
Als ich die Türklingeln von Sarah und ihrem Nachbarn sah, verstand ich das Problem des Pizzaboten. Die Klingeln waren auf dem schmalen Stück Wand übereinander montiert, die Knöpfe neben den Namensschildern deuteten jeweils an, welche Tür welche war – deshalb gaben die Schilder aber einen widersprüchlichen Hinweis. Optisch ansprechend – aber total missverständlich!  
  
„Weißt du was…? Wenn wir uns nächstes Mal was hierher bestellen. Vom Italiener – oder auch vom Griechen, dann – naja – dann wirst du vielleicht drüber lachen können…“  
„Konfrontationstherapie…? Ja, ich möchte wirklich keine Lieferservicephobie entwickeln, das wäre ziemlich unpraktisch“, sagte Sarah mit halbem Lachen.  
Und ich dachte: Duschphobie ist noch blöder…, sagte aber nichts…  
  
Die Luftmatratze war nicht nur luftleer…sie lag auch oben auf dem Kleiderschrank in einer Kiste und da kamen weder Sarah noch ich dran, ohne auf einen Stuhl oder eine Leiter zu steigen…Es kam nicht in Frage, dass ich Sarah das machen ließ – aber mir war das jetzt auch nicht geheuer. Normalerweise wurde mir von dieser Menge Alkohol noch längst nicht schwindlig, aber da wirkte wohl die Gehirnerschütterung noch nach.  
  
„Aaach, lass gut sein“, machte ich wegwerfend. „Das Sofa sieht gemütlich aus. Für mich ist es ja auch lang genug…“  
Sarah erklärte, dass sie das Bad zuerst benutzen würde, also zappte ich unterdessen noch ein bisschen durch die Sender. Meine Kollegin hatte einen modernen, ordentlich großen Flatscreen-Fernseher an der Wand hängen. Es gab gerade eine Nachrichten und sich jetzt noch in die Handlung eines Films zu vertiefen, wäre wohl keine gute Idee gewesen…dann blieb ich an Pierce Brosnan im schwarzen Anzug in glamouröser Umgebung hängen… Ein James Bond anscheinend. Ich müsste ihn doch eigentlich mal gesehen haben, aber ich konnte ihn grade nicht einordnen. …ein Kasino. Spielkarten ohne Zahlen und Buchstaben…dafür hatten die Bildkarten Voramen…seltsam –  
„Es war schon ziemlich James Bond…“ zitierte mich Sarah spöttisch.  
„Ou, willst du jetzt auch noch meinen Bericht verreißen?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Ach. War es das?“ grinste sie.  
Tja…war’s das? War ich wirklich nur deswegen so eingeschnappt gewesen? Sherlock hatte auch meinen neuen Bericht kritisiert…aber seine Ignoranz bloßzustellen, das war etwas anderes gewesen, als die Ermittlungsarbeit unzulänglich darzustellen…aber warum kam er damit erst jetzt an?  
„Nein, nein ich glaube nicht…ich meine, es kommt öfter vor, dass wir streiten, aber diesmal fühlte ich mich…rausgeekelt – genau: Das ist die richtige Vokabel…“  
„…um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, warum sollte ich, ich komm’ da ja ganz gut weg, aber… – warum so flapsig? Du bist nicht so – locker und oberflächlich, wie du tust, John. Am Ende des Berichts entlarvst du dich selbst. Wohin soll das führen? Du bist in diesem Lebensabschnitt noch nicht angekommen, sagst du. Du könntest natürlich noch ein paar Jahre mit Sherlock durch London rennen, wenn du das lange genug überlebst, aber wenn du daran gedacht hast, irgendwann eine Familie, ein Haus und eine Praxis zu haben, dann solltest du das langsam Mal in Angriff nehmen. Ich rede nicht von mir, nicht in diesem Zusammenhang, aber du siehst doch selber, dass Detektiv spielen nur ein Durchgangsstadium sein kann. Sherlock tut dir nicht gut, John.“  
Ich würgte James ab, indem ich den Fernseher ausmachte und mich auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte. „Ich bin jetzt doch ziemlich müde, war einfach noch ein bisschen viel für mein durchgeschütteltes Hirn heute…Gute Nacht…“ Es hatte kälter und grober geklungen als beabsichtigt. Ich fühlte mich mit einem Schlag überhaupt nicht mehr wohl hier…  
„Es war ein langer Tag, John. Gute Nacht…”  
Damit schien sie halb und halb meine brüske Reaktion zu entschuldigen. Was sollte das aber auch? Das war...übergriffig! So etwas durfte nicht mal Ella zu mir sagen, hatte es zu keinem Zeitpunkt gedurft! Auch wenn es ihr Job war, solche Dinge anzusprechen...  
  
Bald darauf machte ich den Fernseher noch mal an…  
Ich war aufgewühlt und unzufrieden – und ich wollte mich in Sarahs Wohnung keinesfalls durch einen Albtraum bemerkbar machen…  
  
Um so erstaunlicher war, dass ich trotzdem schon bald danach eingeschlafen sein musste…　  
  
Irgendwann schreckte ich hoch…lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem – aber anscheinend war ich leise gewesen… Ich machte den Fernseher aus…  
　  
  
Als ich erwachte, war es taghell...  
Sarahs Wohnzimmer…mir fiel der Abend wieder ein…nicht so gut…zu wenig neutraler Gesprächsstoff…war irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen…aber wir waren wohl beide nicht gut drauf gewesen und wussten das voneinander…  
Als ich auf die Uhr sehen wollte, fuhr mir ein fieses Stechen in die rechten Nackenmuskeln…die Armlehne des Sofas war wohl doch nicht ergonomisch optimal geformt…  
8\. 32 Uhr…ich beschloss noch liegen zu bleiben, bis sich Sarah rühren würde, aber es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis Radiomusik aus dem Schlafzimmer drang. Ich setzte mich langsam auf, zog meine Schuhe an und ächzte leise, als meine Nackenmuskeln beim Zubinden der Schnürsenkel protestierten…  
„Morgen. Siehst du? Die Luftmatratze wäre besser gewesen...” begrüßte mich meine Kollegin spöttelnd. Ich wehrte höflich ab und bedankte mich, Sarah fingerte die Fernbedienung aus der Ritze zwischen Liegefläche und Rückenlehne heraus, wo ich sie letzte Nacht hingeschoben haben musste. Irgendwie suchten wir beide wohl ratlos und verlegen nach dem passenden Umgangston für diese seltsame Situation…  
„Vielleicht lasse ich dich das nächste Mal am Fußende von meinem Bett schlafen…“  
Text: Herablassend, Ton: leicht kokett, Blick: freundlich…  
“Und beim übernächsten Mal?” fragte ich versuchshalber.  
Kühles, aber eigentlich unsicheres Lächeln. Sehr kurz, ehe sie sich abwandte, wieder her schaute… Und dann neckte sie mich erneut kühl: Ob ich Frühstück wollte? Nun, dann müsse ich mir das selbst machen: Sie ginge jetzt duschen…nun es ging auf den ersten April zu…vielleicht übte sie schon mal…wollte wissen, wie gutmütig ich war, wie weit sie gehen konnte…  
Oder es war ein Test: Würde ich mir in ihrer Küche Frühstück machen? Würde ich für uns beide Frühstück machen? Wie viel Mühe würde ich mir dabei geben? Okay…dachte ich: Kaffee aufsetzen und dann den Kühlschrank inspizieren, ob sich da was zaubern lässt…gegebenenfalls schnell zum Bäcker…  
  
In den Nachrichten ging es um das lang verschollene Vermeerbild, über das Sherlock gestern Abend eine Broschüre durchgeblättert hatte…  
…mit Sarah zu einer Vernissage gehen…? Mir fiel die letzte ein, auf der ich gewesen war, und ich verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder.  
  
„...Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion in der Londoner Innenstadt…“ hörte ich plötzlich. Die Nachrichten hatten augenblicklich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit – Ziegelsteine und Scherben waren zu sehen und auf dem roten Band am unteren Bildrand las ich „Baker Street“…Das musste…praktisch direkt bei uns sein…! Ich erkannte Details, ganz aus der Nähe...!  
  
Oh, Gott...! Sherlock...!  
  
‚...rausgeekelt – genau: Das ist die richtige Vokabel’…  
Hatte er das wieder gemacht? Hatte er mich diesmal aus dem Weg gescheucht?  
Hatte er aus Langeweile und Frust die Küche in die Luft gejagt?  
  
Ich hörte nichts mehr...kalt vor Angst sagte ich Sarah Bescheid…keine Ahnung, ob sie das überhaupt mitbekam unter der Dusche…  
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor…keine Nachrichten…ich wählte seine Nummer…die von Mrs Hudson – nichts!  
Dann erreichte ich die Tube und rief Mycroft an…bekam Bescheid, dass der Teilnehmer nicht erreichbar sei... Ich versuchte seine Festnetz-Büronummer.  
„Ja?” kam eine etwas träge, weibliche Stimme.  
„Anthea, hier ist John Watson. Wegen der Explosion in der Baker Street, wissen Sie was Genaueres? Kann ich Mycroft sprechen?“  
fragte ich atemlos.  
„Ehm, ….der…ist glaube ich grade dort…“  
– und dann riss die Verbindung ab. Ich hatte kein Netz mehr…  
  
Mycroft ist in der Baker Street…!?  
  
Nutzlos jagte das Adrenalin durch meine Adern…  
Solange ich in der U-Bahn festsaß, konnte ich nichts machen… ich starrte auf das Handydisplay. Als ich schließlich ausstieg, wurde mir klar, dass jetzt der Akku leer war…  
  
  
Endlich erreichte ich die Baker Street. Krankenwagen, Löschzüge und Polizeiwagen ließen schon von weitem erkennen, dass die Explosion wirklich ganz in unserer Nähe gewesen sein musste…Feuerwehr, Polizisten und Passanten standen herum – Aufregung – aber keine hektische Betriebsamkeit… Das musste alles schon eine ganze Weile her sein, denn ich sah außer heruntergelassenen Rollläden, dort wo die Druckwelle die Scheiben aus Fenstern und Türen gepresst hatte, auch schon feinsäuberlich eingepasste Spanplatten…  
  
Gegenüber…! Es war genau gegenüber! Die komplette Vorderfront des Erdgeschosses und des ersten Stocks waren herausgesprengt…  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem wandte ich mich um…zwang mich, hinauf in unsere Wohnzimmerfenster zu sehen…alles zugeklebt… Ich dachte mit Schaudern an die Glassplitter, die wohl wie Geschosse herumgeflogen sein mussten…  
  
Beklommen rannte ich die Stufen hinauf…  
  
Aber dann saßen sie da, die Holmesbrüder. Gewohnt kühl, ungerührt. Sherlock im schwarzen Anzug und pflaumenfarbenem Hemd mit seiner Violine in seinem, Mycroft im grauen Dreiteiler mit Schirm in meinem Sessel.  
Ich war fast zu verdattert, um erleichtert zu sein.  
Es war so…unwirklich…  
  
„John“, bemerkte Sherlock kurz.  
“Hab’s im Fernsehn gesehen. Geht’s dir gut...?” fragte ich atemlos.  
Er reagierte mit Verwunderung, als sei die Frage reichlich abwegig.  
Ich registrierte die Scherben auf dem Boden…er musste ein verdammtes Glück gehabt haben…! ...zwischen dem Papier hindurch, mit dem unsere Fenster notdürftig aber ordentlich verklebt waren, konnte ich durch schmale Spalte an den Verstrebungen auf die Straße spähen und sah Mrs Hudson und Mrs Turner mit deren „Jungs“ mitten in der Straße stehen und lebhaft diskutieren…  
  
Anscheinend ging es ihnen allen gut…  
  
„Vielleicht können Sie ihn zur Vernunft bringen, John“, hörte ich Mycroft plötzlich sagen und versuchte, mich in die Kabbelei der Brüder hineinzufinden.  
  
„Wie geht’s Sarah, John, wie war die Luftmatratze?“ fragte Sherlock beinahe höflich und zugleich mal wieder beschämend direkt.  
„Sofa, Sherlock, es war das Sofa…“, verbesserte Mycroft triumphierend.  
Sherlock bedachte mich mit einem weiteren kurzen Blick. „Oh, ja, natürlich“, räumte er ein.  
Ich war sprachlos. Da konnte nebenan – oder besser gesagt – gegenüber die sprichwörtliche Bombe einschlagen und die Herren Holmes hatten nur ihre Deduktionen und ihr übliches Geplänkel im Kopf. Ob es Sherlock überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen war, Mrs Hudson nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen? ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Resigniert setzte ich mich auf den Couchtisch und registrierte verwirrt den stummen jungen Bodyguard* in unserer Küche, der da irgendwie ziemlich verloren rumstand…  
Mycroft wandte sich nun wieder an mich: „Sherlocks Geschäft scheint ja zu florieren, seit Sie beide – “  
…WAS…? dachte ich und erinnerte mich an seine Anzüglichkeiten am 30. Januar in der verlassenen Lagerhalle…  
„Kumpel sind…“  
Eine untypische Wortwahl für Mycroft…sie sollte okay sein für mich – und doch irgendwie, seltsamer Weise, kam es mir jetzt ein bisschen zu wenig vor…  
Lag es an gestern Abend? An dem Schreck in der Morgenstunde…?  
Mycroft redete, als hätten wir bisher kaum miteinander zu schaffen gehabt. Das musste an dem jungen neuen Mitarbeiter liegen, der anscheinend noch nicht alles zu wissen brauchte, daher der seltsame Smalltalk.  
  
Wie es aussah, hatte Mycroft eine Akte und somit wohl einen Auftrag an Sherlock loswerden wollen…überrascht und unangenehm berührt begriff ich, dass er nun damit zu mir kam, damit ich an seiner Statt Sherlock weiter beknien sollte…  
Regierungsbeamte mit zertrümmertem Schädel auf Gleisen…  
„Ist er vor einen Zug gesprungen?” fragte ich.  
„Diese Vermutung scheint...naheliegend...” erwiderte Mycroft zurückhaltend.  
„Aber?” hakte ich nach.  
„Aber?” gab der Diplomat die Frage zurück.  
„Nun, Sie wären kaum hier, wenn es nur ein Unfall gewesen wäre“, folgerte ich und erntete ein beifälliges Lächeln von Sherlock, der gerade zärtlich seinen Geigenbogen mit Colophonium bestrich.  
Ich blätterte in der Akte und hörte Mycroft mit halbem Ohr zu.  
...Raketenpläne auf einem Speicherstick... Ich kicherte: “Das war nicht so clever…“ und sah hinter Mycrofts Rücken vorbei, wie Sherlock still aber ziemlich breit in sich hinein schmunzelte. Er genoss es, dass ich Mycrofts Leute verspottete…  
„Du musst diese Pläne finden, Sherlock“, sagte er schließlich wieder Richtung Kamin gewandt. „Ich möchte dich ungern dazu zwingen…“, drohte er gefährlich leise und ich dachte nur: Nicht schon wieder…!  
„Das würde ich zu gerne sehen“, erwiderte Sherlock und setzte die Violine ans Kinn.  
„Denk’ darüber nach!” säuselte er, dann kam er zu mir und sagte beinahe zackig: „Wiedersehen, John.“ Ich stand auf und als wie einander die Hände gaben, sagte er mit breitem Lächeln: „Auf recht bald.“  
Sherlock fiedelte einige hässliche Töne, um den Abgang des Politikers und seines Bodyguard zu unterlegen. Ich ließ mich wieder auf dem Couchtisch nieder.    
„Wieso hast du gelogen?” fragte ich leise und unten schlug die Tür zu. „Du hast doch gar nichts. Nicht einen einzigen Fall! Das hast du die Wand gestern spür’n lassen. Wieso sagst du deinem Bruder, du wärst beschäftigt?”  
Sherlock kratzte sich lässig mit dem Bogen im Nacken: „Wieso nicht?“  
Natürlich, ja…ich erkannte das Denkmuster wieder…  
„Ou…entzückend, Geschwisterrivalität, jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher…“, stellte ich fest. Aber wenn der Fall spannend und wichtig war – und wir dafür nicht in den Iran mussten – musste er sich wegen dieses Zwistes denn dann wirklich weigern, ihn anzunehmen? Wie kindisch…!  
Da klingelte Sherlocks Handy, er fischte es aus seiner Innentasche. „Sherlock Holmes?“  
Dann sah ich ihn tief einatmen: „Selbstverständlich! Wie könnte ich da ‘nein’ sagen?“  
Gleich sprang er auf und sagte an mich gewandt: „Lestrade. Ich wurde angefordert. Kommst du?”  
“Eh...wenn du’s möchtest...?” reagierte ich etwas lahm, von seinem plötzlichen Enthusiasmus leicht überrascht – aber geradezu überrumpelt davon, dass er jetzt überhaupt an mich dachte.  
“Aber ja! Ohne meinen Blogger wäre ich verloren“, erklärte er pathetisch und grinste mich leicht spöttisch an.  
  
Im Taxi sagte er kein Wort. Hatte er mir verziehen? Oder war es nur einfach nicht mehr wichtig für ihn? Er schien auf Lestrades Anruf gewartet zu haben, deshalb hatte er auch schon vor neun Uhr morgens geschniegelt und gebügelt da gesessen…deshalb – zum Teil – vielleicht auch das Desinteresse an Mycrofts Fall…  
Ging’s um die Explosion? Hatte er sich danach bereit gemacht? – Direkt gegenüber…! Ich fand das gruselig…als ob es kein Zufall wäre, als ob es heißen sollte: Hätte genauso gut euch treffen können …und…nächstes Mal…!  
  
  
Kurz darauf musste ich feststellen, dass meine alten Blogeinträge wirklich immer noch zählten...!  
  
...tut mir Leid, Sherlock, war wirklich nicht als Herabsetzung gemeint...sollte dich irgendwie...menschlicher erscheinen lassen...wie soll ich sagen, diese Eigenheit ist zwar etwas erschreckend, aber irgendwie auch... tja, was? ...liebenswert...?  
Okay, ich habe wirklich seltsame Ansichten...!  
  
Oder färbte einfach Sherlocks Rücksichtslosigkeit auf mich ab?  
...der Gedanke erschreckte mich...  
  
   
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte die Explosion nicht von einem Gasleck hergerührt und ich hatte keine Sekunde geglaubt, dass Sherlock das ernsthaft angenommen hatte – es sei denn, ein von einem Menschen verursachtes Gasleck…  
Man hatte dort einen Tresor gefunden und in dem Tresor einen Umschlag für „Sherlock Holmes“. Sherlock war der Ansicht, das Papier sei aus Tschechien und die Handschrift die einer Frau, die einen Füller mit Iridiumfeder benutzt hatte. Das mit dem an ihn adressierten Umschlag war schon unheimlich genug – aber dann wurde es grotesk: In dem Umschlag war – ein pinkfarbenes Smartphone!  
„Das ist das pinkfarbene Handy!“ stammelte ich an Greg gewandt.  
„Was? Aus einer Studie in Pink?“ fragte der mich zurück.  
„Das ist natürlich nicht dasselbe“, murmelte Sherlock, „ aber es soll genauso aussehen, wie –“ Er fuhr herum und rief aufgebracht: „Eine Studie in Pink?! Sie lesen seinen Blog?!  
„Natürlich lese ich den, das tun wir alle! Wissen Sie wirklich nicht, dass die Erde sich um die Sonne dreht?“ fragte Lestrade verständnislos und Donovan kicherte.  
Ich senkte betreten den Blick. Wie hatte ich das nur schreiben können…!  
  
Sherlock deutete tadelnd an, dass wohl auch unser Bomber meinen Blog las – als ob ihm das wertvolle Informationen hätte liefern können…!  
Es war bereits eine SMS auf dem Handy, aber sie bestand aus fünf Pieptönen, die wie das Zeitzeichen klangen und dem Foto eines leer stehenden, sehr renovierungsbedürftigen Zimmers mit Blick auf dessen Kamin… – und Sherlock konnte mit dieser Botschaft sogar etwas anfangen! Mehr noch: Er erkannte diesen Raum wieder!  
  
  
Und dann wurde es richtig schräg! Das fotografierte Zimmer befand sich nämlich im Souterrain unseres Hauses, es war 221c!  
Er war hier gewesen! In einer abgeschlossenen Wohnung für die es nur einen Schlüssel gab! Zwei Stockwerke unter uns und nur eines unter Mrs Hudson! Er hätte die Bombe wirklich ebenso gut bei uns legen können!  
Stattdessen hatte er uns etwas anderes da gelassen: Ein paar Joggingschuhe, die mitten in dem Zimmer mit dem Kamin standen…  
  
„Er ist Bombenleger, Vorsicht!“ rutschte es mir heraus. Sherlock zögerte nur kurz und kommentierte das nicht, er ließ sich auf die Knie hinunter und begutachtete dann auf allen Vieren die Schuhe, ohne sie zu berühren…  
Ein Klingeln ertönte und ich sah sogar Sherlock leicht zusammenzucken. Er erhob sich und zückte das pinkfarbene Handy, ließ es ein drittes Mal klingeln und nahm dann das Gespräch an.  
  
Anscheinend hatte der Bomber eine Geisel, die seine Worte vorlesen musste und die er töten würde, wenn Sherlock ein Rätsel nicht fristgerecht löste…  
  
Greg und ich hörten eine weinende Frau, die vor Angst kaum sprechen konnte.  
Sherlock murmelte nur fasziniert: „Der Vorhang hebt sich…!“  
  
  
Ein wenig später in einem Labor des Bart’s sprach ich ihn auf die Frau an und er sagte, sie sei unwichtig, sie bringe uns nicht weiter…  
  
Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen er mich zum Frieren brachte…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Nein, da ist keiner, den habe ich nur wegen meiner Stories erfunden...

 

 

 

 

  
 **"…der Blick eines anderen, eine zweite Meinung…" (TGG 2)** *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Was glaubst du, wer das war?“ fragte ich nachdenklich.  
  
„Hm?“ kam es abwesend von Sherlock.  
  
„Die Frau am Telefon, die weinende Frau“, präzisierte ich meinen Gedankengang teilnahmsvoll.  
  
„Ach, die ist unwichtig, die ist nur eine Geisel, die bringt uns nicht weiter…“, verwarf der Detektiv meine Besorgnis.  
  
„Gott, das war – …nicht das, woran ich gedacht hatte!“ stöhnte ich gereizt.  
  
„Du wirst ihr nicht helfen können“, versetzte er leichthin.  
  
Diese Erwiderung mochte zwar näher an meinen Denkmustern als Arzt liegen, aber – konnte oder wollte Sherlock denn nicht verstehen, was mir durch den Kopf ging? Da war ein Mensch – ein Mensch, der wie Sarah oder wie ich Freitagnacht mit seinem Tod rechnen musste. Schlimmer noch, wahrscheinlich allein und bis zu zwölf Stunden! Eine Unbeteiligte – noch unbeteiligter als selbst Sarah…! – , die wohl nicht einmal ahnte, dass eine Rettung überhaupt möglich war, weil sie nicht wusste, wer dieser Sherlock überhaupt war…!  
  
Im Moment war er ein eiskalter Wissenschaftler, der in einem Labor des Bart’s auf einem halbhohen Hocker vor einem Mikroskop saß und gleichzeitig in einer Datenbank nach bestimmten Pollen suchte, die er an diesen Joggingschuhen entdeckt hatte…  
  
Er war in diesem gruseligen Fallmodus, so effizient und gefühllos, an den ich mich immer noch nicht gewöhnt hatte – und hoffentlich auch nie würde gewöhnen können.  
  
Trotzdem versuchte ich, schon fast automatisch, eine seiner Arbeitsweise mehr entsprechende Frage zu finden…  
  
„Hat…hat man versucht, den Anruf zurück zu verfolgen?“  
  
„Dazu ist er viel zu schlau – “  
  
Das Signal einer auf seinem Handy eingehenden SMS war zu hören und Sherlock beendete seine letzte Bemerkung rascher und fügte ohne Pause an: „Gib mir mein Telefon.“  
  
Effizient und gefühllos…und herrisch – hatte ich vergessen.  
  
„Wo ist es?“ fragte ich, während ich mich suchend umsah.  
  
„Jackett!“ kam es lakonisch.  
  
Das hatte er an!  
  
Ich dachte an die Frau in Todesangst – und an meinen peinlichen Blogeintrag, mit dem ich ihn vor sieben Wochen – …nein, mit dem ich Sherlock nun schon SEIT sieben Wochen bloßstellte und schluckte meinen Widerwillen hinunter, ging um den Tisch, schnappte sein linkes Revers und griff in die Innentasche...  
  
…okay…nicht meinen ganzen Widerwillen, vielleicht… –  
  
„Vorsichtig!“ beschwerte sich der verwackelte Meisterdetektiv verärgert, aber ich stoppte nur kurz, bevor ich fortfuhr, das Handy aus der Tasche zu pulen und sah mir auch gleich in vorlaufendem Gehorsam den Absender an: „Nachricht von deinem Bruder“, informierte ich ihn.  
  
„Kannst du löschen“, kam es monoton.    
  
„Löschen?“ fragte ich tadelnd.  
  
„Die Pläne sind längst außer Landes, da können wir nichts tun.“  
  
Also sah ich nach und las:  
  
  
„Betr.: Bruce-Partington-Pläne  
  
Irgendwelche fortschritte bei Andrew Wests tod?  
  
Mycroft“  
  
  
„Tja, Mycroft denkt doch, er hat dir acht SMS geschickt. Muss wichtig sein“, folgerte ich.  
  
„Wieso sagt er dann seinen Zahnarzttermin nicht ab?“ spottete Sherlock gelassen.  
  
„Seinen was?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
„SMS schickt er nur, wenn er nicht reden kann. Hör’ zu: Andrew West stiehlt die Pläne, versucht, sie zu verkaufen, bekommt dabei den Schädel eingeschlagen. Ende der Geschichte. Rätselhaft daran ist nur, wieso mein Bruder so entschlossen ist, mich zu langweilen, wo doch jemand anderes grade so herrlich interessant ist.“  
  
…so herrlich interessant…!  
  
„Vergiss nicht, dass eine Frau sterben könnte“, fuhr ich ihm übers Maul.  
  
„Warum nicht?“ fragte er herausfordernd und sah mich an. „ – Sterbende findest du auch in diesem Krankenhaus, Doktor, wieso weinst du nicht an deren Betten und siehst dann, was es ihnen nützt?“ stichelte er rechthaberisch. „Kann ich jetzt weiter machen?“ fragte er genervt.  
  
Ehe ich mir noch darüber klar werden konnte, ob mich seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit mehr entsetzte, oder doch auch der offensichtliche Umstand, dass er immer noch darauf aus zu sein schien, mich abzukanzeln, stieß er einen aggressiv-triumphalen Laut aus, denn der Suchlauf des Computers war eben erfolgreich abgeschlossen worden.  
  
Und dann fegte Molly herein, die uns vorhin aufgeschlossen hatte, aufgeregt und energiegeladen und irgendwie wie ein Schulmädchen: „Glück gehabt – ?“ fragte sie, da sie wohl das Signal des Computers gehört hatte.    
  
„Oh! Ja!“ kam es von Sherlock enthusiastisch.  
  
Als ich die Tür ein zweites Mal quietschen hörte, drehte ich mich um, Molly ebenso, sogar Sherlock sah den Eintretenden an.  
  
„Oh, ich wusste nicht…“, stammelte dieser schüchtern und lächelte unsicher in die Runde.  
„Jim!“ rief Molly freudig überrascht. „Hi…! Ich… – komm rein, komm rein!“  
  
Sherlock widmete sich wieder dem Mikroskop.  
  
Das muss er sein…! ging es mir durch den Kopf: Mollys neuer Freund…!  
…so…unsicher und verhuscht…so – …unmännlich, irgendwie… – nicht nur  
jungenhaft…  
...der? Im Ernst, Molly? ...dieser...Typ...?  
  
„Jim…“, begann Molly ausladend: „Das…! – ist Sherlock Holmes!“  
  
„Ah!“ machte Jim – mit noch höherer Stimme als eben schon.  
  
„und...eh, …Entschuldigung…“ Sie sah mich entschuldigend und Hilfe suchend an…  
War das zu fassen? Sicher war sie sechsmal täglich auf meinem Blog wegen Sherlock…!  
  
„John Watson, hallo“, brummte ich übellaunig.  
  
Jims Blick hatte mich kaum gestreift, er lächelte hingerissen Sherlocks Rücken an und hauchte: „Hallo… – Sie sind also Sherlock Holmes!“ rief er andächtig, so als sei er viele hundert Meilen einem Stern gefolgt, nur um ihn zu finden.  
  
…gleich fragt er nach einem Autogramm…, nein, einer Autogrammkarte mit persönlicher Widmung…! ...Ach was, nach einem Autogramm auf seinen mageren Bizeps…! ging es mir durch den Kopf…  
…es war so was… – jetzt hatte ich es...! – so was ...Tuntiges an ihm…!  
  
„Molly hat mir alles über Sie erzählt. – Sind Sie an einem Fall dran?“ wollte er wissen.  
  
Molly kicherte unterdessen glücklich: „Jim arbeitet oben in der IT-Abteilung, so haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Eine Büroromanze…!“  
  
...IT...? Über diese Nerds hatte ich ein anderes Klischee im Kopf...da passte Jim wirklich nicht...  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, zurückweichen zu müssen, denn für Jim war ich anscheinend unsichtbar, er wäre sonst glatt in mich reingerannt, als er so um Sherlock herumtanzte. Der drehte noch mal kurz den Kopf, blickt dann gleich wieder ins Mikroskop und murmelte: „Schwul…“  
  
Mollys Lachen erstarb. „Äh…, wie bitte…?!“ In ihr Entsetzen mischte sich bereits aufkeimende Wut…  
  
„Nichts, ….eh, cool“, verbesserte sich Sherlock lächelnd.  
  
Aber das verbesserte natürlich nicht mehr wirklich irgendetwas!  
  
„Hey…“, machte Jim freundlich-unsicher und fegte nervös eine blecherne Nierenschale rechts neben Sherlock vom Tisch.  
  
Ich konnte das Elend echt nicht mehr mit ansehen…  
  
„'tschuldigung, Entschuldigung“, stammelte Jim, als sei er ein Teenager, der sich eben vor dem Vater seiner ersten Freundin unsterblich blamiert hatte.  
„Ich geh dann mal wieder. Wir seh’n uns dann im Fox? …so gegen sechs?“  
„Ja…, ja!“ strahlte Molly ihn an, während er keusch ihre Schulter berührte.  
  
„Wiederseh’n…“, sagte er dann gedehnt in Richtung von Sherlocks Nacken. „Hat mich sehr gefreut…!“  
  
Ich starrte peinlich berührt auf die Szene – dann wurde mir klar, dass Sherlock zu unhöflich sein würde, darauf zu reagieren und ich etwas tun musste, damit er nicht womöglich weitere schockierende Statements von sich gab…  
  
“Ihn auch“, versicherte ich rasch.  
  
„Bis dann…“, flüsterte Molly gepresst.  
  
Die Tür war noch nicht hinter dem seltsamen Jim zugefallen, da fragte Molly fassungslos:  
„…schwul? Was soll das heißen? Wir sind zusammen…!“  
  
Sherlock musterte sie aufmerksam und sagte herablassend: „Anscheinend bekommt dir das häusliche Glück, Molly, du hast offenbar drei Pfund zugelegt.“  
  
„Zweieinhalb!“ platte sie gekränkt heraus.  
  
„Eher drei…“, insistierte er.  
  
„Er ist nicht – schwul“, stammelte sie verletzt. „Warum musst du immer alles – ! Er ist es nicht!“  
  
„Jemand, der so sehr auf sein Äußeres Wert legt…“, begann Sherlock gelangweilt.  
  
Mir reichte es jetzt! Molly würde jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen und so ging ich verbal dazwischen und widersprach ihm vehement, – einfach nur, um Molly beizuspringen, denn ich fand diesen Jim ziemlich erbärmlich…vielleicht war er …Transvestit, oder so…? Oder einfach bloß eitel… War das so wichtig…? Netter als Sherlock war er allemal!  
  
Aber der Insulting Detective ratterte seine Beobachtungen herunter und zum krönenden Abschluss demonstrierte er wie ein Zauberkünstler den letzten vernichtenden Beweis: Unter der Metallschale, die Jim runtergeworfen und wieder aufgehoben hatte, hatte er seine Telefonnummer deponiert, damit Sherlock sie finden sollte…!  
  
Und so zog er das Fazit: „Ich würde dir raten, gleich Schluss zu machen und dir den Schmerz zu ersparen.“  
  
Ich hatte mich abgewandt und hörte nur, wie Molly hinausrauschte.  
  
..das Schlimme war,…ich war längst überzeugt, dass er recht hatte…deshalb würde es umso schwieriger werden, ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass seine Eröffnung trotzdem völlig daneben gewesen war…!  
  
„Ganz reizend, wirklich…!“ giftete ich.  
  
Er sah mich verständnislos an: „Das spart ihr Zeit, war das nicht netter?“  
  
Wollte er mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder dachte er das wirklich?!  
  
„Netter? Nein, nein. Sherlock. Das… war nicht nett…!“ stellte ich klar.  
  
Dieser drehte kurz mit einem Seufzen den Kopf weg und wies dann auf die mysteriösen Joggingschuhe. „Na, dann los…"  
  
Eigentlich war mir gleich klar, was er wollte, auch dass es auf weiteren Spott hinauslaufen würde. Als er dann aber ins Feld führte „der Blick eines anderen, eine zweite Meinung“ wäre nützlich für ihn, gab sich der Arzt in mir diesem Argument geschlagen...  
  
Schwerer taktischer Fehler, natürlich…  
  
Und dumm, dass ich mich von seinem überraschten "Ausgezeichnet!" so geschmeichelt fühlte, als ich geäußert hatte, dass Erwachsene nicht ihren Namen in Schuhe schreiben und es deshalb ein Junge mit großen Füßen gewesen sein müsse – denn gleich darauf ließ er mich deutlich seine Verachtung spüren. Das war offenbar das einzige Korn, das ich blindes Huhn gefunden hatte...  
  
Ich zog mich verletzt und frustriert in mich zurück, während er herablassend ausführte, was er inzwischen über diese Schuhe herausgefunden hatte – es war brillant, wie immer – aber ich war jetzt wirklich eingeschnappt...überhaupt…ich hatte frei...was machte ich denn hier eigentlich...?  
  
"Also ein Kind... mit großen Füßen gerä – "  
Sherlock verstummte urplötzlich. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Er wirkte wie eingefroren.  
"...oh…", hauchte er und starrte geradeaus, als hätte er eine Vision. Es sah beängstigend aus. Unwillkürlich folgte mein Blick dem Seinen – aber natürlich war da keine „Erscheinung“…  
"Was ist?" rutschte es mir heraus, denn ich vergaß augenblicklich zu schmollen.  
"...Carl Powers...", flüsterte er noch wie halb weggetreten.  
"Wer?"  
"...Carl...Powers..., John...!" wiederholte er rau und als fehle ihm die Kraft zu sprechen. Es war, als finde er aus einer Trance nur mühsam in die Gegenwart zurück.  
"Wer ist das?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Mit dem fing alles an..."  
  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass 1989, als Sherlock gerade mal 13 war, ein jugendlicher Leistungsschwimmer namens Carl Powers während eines Wettkampfs eine Art Anfall bekam und ertrank. Sherlock hatte versucht, die Polizei für den verdächtigen Umstand zu interessieren, dass Carls Schuhe verschwunden waren...  
  
...Die Polizei glaubt Kindern nicht! Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung…erinnerte ich mich an seine Bemerkung im Fall der diebischen Elster. Das war es also gewesen, was er gemeint hatte...  
  
  
Als wir in die Baker Street zurückkehrten, war das Chaos weitgehend beseitigt, der Verkehr floss wieder wie gewohnt und das Auto einer Glaserei parkte vor 223.  
  
Zumindest nicht von Vitrolock…  
  
"Ich seh' mal nach Mrs. Hudson", gab ich Sherlock bescheid, der ohne Bestätigung nach oben eilte.  
Ich klopfte. "Mrs Hudson…?"  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mir öffnete. Sie sah müde und irgendwie enttäuscht aus.  
"Hallo, – eh…, es war etwas hektisch heute Morgen, tut mir Leid..."  
Ich hatte sie nur kurz zwischen Tür und Angel gefragt, wie es ihr gehe und später ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, als mir klar wurde, dass diese Frau als Kind ja noch die Angriffe der Nazis miterlebt haben musste – falls man sie nicht aufs Land verschickt hatte...  
"Kommen Sie rein, John...", seufzte sie. "Hatten Sie denn wenigstens Ihren Spaß, letzte Nacht?" fragte sie etwas bitter, während ich ihr in das kühle Wohnzimmer mit den heruntergelassenen Rollläden folgte, wo der Fernseher lief.  
"Naja... – das muss für Sie doch ein ordentlicher Schock gewesen sein..." sagte ich ausweichend. " – wenn ich das geahnt hätte, wäre ich doch sofort – "  
"WAS?!" unterbrach sie mich schrill.  
Ich verstummte erschrocken.  
"...er hat Sie gar nicht angerufen..." flüsterte sie und setzte sich schwer.  
"Angerufen? Nein. Wir hatten... – einen Streit..."  
"Das weiß ich doch...Sie nehmen doch einen Tee, John?"  
"Gerne!" seufzte ich und setzte mich.  
Sie holte mir ein Gedeck und ich merkte plötzlich, wie hungrig ich war – kein Wunder – es war fast drei und ich hatte nicht mal gefrühstückt... also griff ich dankbar nach dem angebotenen Teekuchen.  
Sie schien zu merken, was los war und ließ mich erst mal ein Stück vertilgen.  
„Sie sind wohl heute noch zu gar nichts gekommen, was?“ bemerkte sie grinsend und schenkte mir Tee nach.  
"Ich hab's heute morgen im Fernseh’n gesehen, da war's so viertel vor neun, schätze ich...er ist nicht rangegegangen... – also bin ich hergekommen, so schnell ich konnte..."  
Sie starrte mich an.  
"Heute Morgen!? – John…! Es passierte ganz kurz, nachdem Sie weg gegangen waren!"  
Ich sah wie die Erinnerung wieder die Angst in ihr wach rief und auch mir wurde es jetzt etwas mulmig. Was wäre passiert, wenn ich in genau diesem Moment, also nur wenige Minuten später – die Straße überquert hätte...? Ich dachte an all die Trümmer, Scherben und Steine, die in der Straße herumgelegen hatten...  
"...ich...bin sofort in die U-Bahn-Station...ja, sonst hätte ich es doch auch hören müssen...!" stammelte ich.  
"Ich war gerade erst wieder auf halber Treppe nach unten – das war noch mein Glück, so war ich praktisch so weit wie möglich weg von...von..."  
"Verstehe..., mein Gott..."  
"Einen Moment...einen Moment wär’ ich ja fast durchgedreht! – Aber dann...! Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich noch so schnell die Treppe hoch rennen könnte!" Sie kicherte nervös. "Hab' überhaupt nicht an meine Hüfte gedacht...weiß gar nicht, warum ich nicht in den Keller geflüchtet bin – oder auf die Straße raus...wäre beides logischer gewesen...Nein, Unsinn – natürlich weiß ich's...hatte es ja klirren und poltern hören... ich also gleich wieder hoch – Sherlock lag am Boden, das Gesicht nach unten und rührte sich nicht…! – ich bin zu Tode erschrocken! Aber dann holte er tief Luft und rappelte sich auf. Der Teppich muss schlimmeres verhindert haben, als er zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Er hat wohl ziemlich genau zwischen den Fenstern gestanden, so dass ihn nicht ein Glassplitter erwischt hat. Das war wirklich ein wahnsinniges Glück! Ich bin ihm vor Erleichterung weinend um den Hals gefallen. Er hat es erst gar nicht verstanden, dachte, ich sei in Panik und er müsse mich beruhigen...! – Er kann richtig lieb sein, oh ja, das kann er…!" stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest. "Aber das wissen Sie ja… Das macht es ja so schlimm, dass er meistens so kalt tut..."  
Beschämt wandte ich mich ab.  
"Und dann fiel mir ein, dass Sie ja gerade erst vor die Tür gegangen waren! Gleich noch so ein Schreck! Ich bin ans Fenster, um zu sehen, ob Sie da womöglich zwischen den Trümmern liegen...hab' mich gefragt, wie ich ihm das beibringen soll, dass es Sie ja vielleicht erwischt hat... – aber da murmelte er schon hinter mir: "Keine Sorge, John ist längst in der Tube. Er bewegt sich mit mehr als vier Meilen die Stunde, wenn er so wütend ist..." Als ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, hab' ich ihm gesagt, er soll Sie anrufen, damit Sie wissen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, ehe es in den Nachrichten kommt..."  
„Meine Güte…“, murmelte ich.  
Mir ging so einiges durch den Kopf… Ich hatte Mühe, mich auf Mrs Hudsons weiteren Bericht zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich bin dann rüber zu Mrs Turner und als ich zur Tür raus kam, lief er in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel barfuß auf der Straße herum und suchte wohl nach Spuren! Die Feuerwehr wollte ihn natürlich nicht da haben, weil noch nicht klar war, ob noch Einsturzgefahr besteht und so. Natürlich schaffte er es doch irgendwie, in der Ruine herumzuklettern! Die Sanitäter wollten ihn schon einsammeln, weil sie natürlich dachten, dass er unter Schock steht und völlig durcheinander ist. Dass er vielleicht noch Angehörige oder einfach bloß Habseligkeiten aus den Trümmern seiner Wohnung zu retten versucht oder so was... Können Sie sich das vorstellen, was das für eine Verwirrung gestiftet hat? Natürlich wurde er grob und unhöflich, wie das so seine Art ist. Er hat sie regelrecht abgeschüttelt. Ich musste einschreiten und Sie über ihn aufklären, wer weiß, wohin das sonst noch geführt hätte! Erst als er meinte, genug gesehen zu haben, ließ er sich dazu bewegen, wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht erkältet! Es ist doch wieder so eisig geworden…  
Wir haben uns dann um die kaputten Fenster gekümmert, erst unten und dann weiter oben. Die Chandlers, Mrs Turner und ich. IHN hat das natürlich nicht interessiert! Er hat sich angezogen und als dann die Polizei mit der Untersuchung anfing, war er auch schon wieder drüben. Hab’ sie mit ihm schimpfen hören, weil er im Weg war… Das sah er natürlich genau anders herum! Irgendwann ist er schmollend abgezogen...  
Wir haben es vom Wohnzimmer oben mitbekommen, als wir die Fenster verklebt haben…  Vor allem Don war eine große Hilfe – Ally war ja ein ziemliches Nervenbündel, aber er hat versucht, sich zusammen zu reißen..."  
Die Erwähnung von Alan Chandler erinnerte mich wieder an diesen unsäglichen Jim...arme Molly...! Natürlich musste sie mal einsehen, dass sie Sherlock nicht haben konnte, aber dieses komische Würstchen? Hatte sie echt so eine Torschlusspanik? ...was wollte der von ihr? Brauchte er für irgendein gesellschaftliches Ereignis oder eine Familienfeier eine weibliche Begleitung? Eine Vorzeigefreundin? ...ein linkes Ding, wie etwa eine Erbschaft zu erschleichen, die an die Bedingung einer Ehe geknüpft war, oder so etwas, war es ja wohl Gott sei Dank wenigstens nicht. Der war doch viel zu feige, um die kriminelle Energie aufzubringen!  
„Ach, John…tut mir Leid! Eigentlich hätte mir doch klar sein müssen, dass er Sie nicht anruft!  
Und natürlich wären Sie sofort gekommen, wenn Sie’s gewusst hätten…!“  
„Du lieber Himmel, Mrs Hudson! Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht bei mir entschuldigen!“ rief ich betroffen.      
"Ich hab' doch gemerkt, dass Sie Krach hatten. War er mal wieder unausstehlich?" fragte sie.  
"Ich glaube, das waren wir beide…", seufzte ich. "Wir hatten beide einen schlechten Tag..."  
"Und was ist denn eigentlich jetzt mit meinem Sousterrain? Er hat doch wohl nichts verbrochen, oder?" witzelte sie.  
"Hm? Oh, nein, natürlich nicht...ein...Irrtum...", lächelte ich nervös.  
"Und die Explosion?"  
"Ein Gasleck...anscheinend…", log ich und bereitete meinen Rückzug vor. "Danke für die Bewirtung Mrs Hudson. Ich geh' mal wieder rauf... "  
Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, denn hätte ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, wäre auch ihr früher oder später klar geworden, dass die Bombe ebenso leicht direkt unter ihrer Wohnung hätte gelegt werden können...!  
  
Ich zog mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Mir war wieder eingefallen, dass ich mein Handy aufladen musste und ich brauchte dringend eine Pause und etwas Ruhe zum Nachdenken...  
Nachdem das Nokia am Ladekabel hing, streifte ich die Schuhe ab und legte mich aufs Bett...  
  
Erstens...  
  
Wo anfangen...? Die Gedanken schienen in meinem Kopf durcheinander zu laufen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner...  
...und ich bekam langsam wieder Kopfschmerzen...  
  
Der Reihe nach...  
  
Hatte mich Sherlock denn nun gestern rausgeekelt oder nicht...?  
Doch wohl eher nicht, wenn es so knapp war, oder?  
...es sei denn, ich war einfach mittlerweile resistenter gegen seine Grobheiten als er geglaubt hatte...  
War das denkbar...?  
Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nicht mit einer Explosion oder einem Überfall gerechnet, sondern bloß mit einem heimlichen oder unheimlichen Klienten – wie dem Sikhfechter letzten Mittwoch, mit einer Nachricht, einem Anruf, einer Lieferung oder so etwas...  
  
Zweitens: Wenn es kein Gasunfall war, hatte er das nicht längst erkannt gehabt? Warum hatte er geäußert, dass ihm diese Explosion unverdächtig zu sein schien? Hatte er damit gerechnet, dass die Polizei das nicht merken würde und er dadurch einen Wissensvorsprung hatte? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Nicht aus Gründen der Fairness, sondern, weil er doch einfach davon überzeugt war, der Polizei immer voraus zu sein, oder?  
  
Drittens: Wer konnte wissen, dass Sherlock mit dreizehn Jahren an seinem ersten Fall geknobelt hatte? Ein Polizist von damals? Ein Mitschüler? ...Mycroft?  
  
Viertens: Bemerkte er überhaupt die massiven Drohungen gegen ihn selbst, die hier angedeutet wurden...?  
...ich hatte an Sarah gedacht, als ich diese Frau weinen hörte – sofort – natürlich. An Sarah letzte Freitagnacht... Es war nahe liegend. Dabei hätte ich vielleicht eher an Mrs Hudson denken sollen...!  
...mich hatte er rausgeekelt...rechtzeitig...aber Mrs Hudson...! …hatte er geglaubt, sie könne nicht in die Schusslinie geraten...?  
  
…der Blick eines anderen, eine zweite Meinung… – die hatte mir Mrs Hudson eben geliefert...!  
...und es war wohl nicht nur so, dass Sherlock zunächst nicht begriffen hatte, dass sie um sein Leben gebangt hatte, sondern ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass diese Explosion etwas mit Sherlock zu tun hatte und ihm vielleicht grade erst richtig bewusst wurde, dass es für sie gefährlich war, seine Vermieterin zu sein...  
Bei einer zweifelhaften Diagnose – oder auch nur einer Diagnose, die man nicht akzeptieren wollte, war es ganz normal und sogar ratsam, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen – mit dieser Bemerkung hatte er mich quasi geknackt vorhin...  
Und nun begann ich selbst, die Ereignisse aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten...  
  
Aber warum hatte er nicht einfach sagen können: 'John, wenn du eine Not-OP zu machen hast, dann blendest du doch auch aus, was das für ein Mensch ist, den du da auf dem Tisch hast, oder nicht? Du konzentrierst dich auf das Operationsfeld, nicht wahr? Es würde meine Konzentration stören, wenn ich Mitgefühl zulassen würde.'  
Der Sache nach hatte er doch vollkommen recht gehabt, warum musste er – blöde Frage…! Es war Sherlock...! Sherlock, der sich lieber als Soziopath ausgab, obwohl er liebenswürdig, ja sogar fürsorglich sein konnte. Er machte sich nur selten die Mühe, weil er nicht einsah, was es ihm im Normalfall bringen sollte...  
  
War es das gewesen Freitagnacht...dass er den Stuhl nicht einfach aus der Schusslinie gezogen hatte, ehe er begann die Fesseln zu lösen? Wurde er wirklich schusselig, wenn Gefühle seine Aufmerksamkeit beeinträchtigten...?  
Vielleicht nicht direkt wegen Sarah, sondern in Erinnerung an Soo Lin und daran, wie mich das mitgenommen hatte...?  
Und die Trauerfeier? Es war für mich nicht entscheidend, ob er sie tatsächlich selbst bezahlt hatte, oder ob er das Museum dazu gebracht hatte – aber für mich war klar, dass er es gewesen sein musste, der sie arrangiert hatte, sonst hätte ich doch keine Einladung erhalten!  
Und bei Molly...?  
Je mehr ich diese seltsame Szene jetzt aus der Distanz betrachtete, desto mehr konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er das wirklich so gemeint hatte!  
  
... dir den Schmerz zu ersparen...  
  
Und war es da nicht sogar besser, Jim wissen zu lassen, dass er entlarvt war, statt Molly damit allein zu lassen, dass sie ihn selbst ganz alleine dazu befragen musste? Ob sie da wohl hingehen würde, heute Abend? Ob es zur Aussprache kommen würde?  
  
  
Mir fiel ein, dass mein Handy immer noch ausgeschaltet sein musste... Ich stand auf und machte es an.    
  
  
4 neue SMS  
  
  
09:25 Sarah Sawyer  
Jetzt weiß ich, wieso du so plötzlich abgehauen bist. Ist Sherlock was passiert?  
  
  
Ich rief zurück, aber sie hatte ihr Handy aus. Also textete ich:  
Hallo, Sarah,  
wirklich, ich hatte für uns 2 Frühstück machen wollen, aber dann sah ich den Bericht und SH ging nicht ans Telefon. Aber außer unseren Fenstern ist alles okay. Prognose für die Praxis?  
  
09:52 Harry  
Wie nahe bei euch war diese Gasexplosion?! Und wieso hast du das Handy aus? xx  
  
12:02 Mike Stamford  
hab gestern kurz mit SH telefoniert, als es in den Spätnachrichten war. War's wirklich ein Gasleck? Ruf nicht an, hab' mir grade nen 8er* ziehen lassen und leg mich jetzt ins Bett.  
  
15:22 Bill Murray  
Hatte Nachtschicht und hab's eben erst mitbekommen. Bist du OK?  
  
  
Du liebe Zeit, wie spät war es denn eigentlich...und wie spät war es für unsere unbekannte Geisel...?  
  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später stand ich mit Handy, Ladekabel und Laptop kopfschüttelnd in unserem Wohnzimmer – hatte ich doch gerade glatt vergessen, dass es jetzt hier so zugig war! – und sah Licht durch die geschlossene Schiebetür der Küche fallen. Sherlock hatte sich dort vor der Kälte verschanzt.  
Ich legte Laptop und Kabel auf den Tisch, öffnete einen Spalt breit und fragte: "Kann ich helfen?“  
Dann setzte ich noch mal an und sagte in versöhnlichem Ton zu Sherlock: „Ich möchte helfen, wir haben nur noch fünf Stunden...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Neuer Spott, neue Lügen und mehr als nur zwei Gesichter…**  
  
  
  
„Ich möchte helfen, wir haben nur noch fünf Stunden..." Noch während ich sprach bekam ich eine weitere SMS.  
  
Irgendetwas neues? MH  
  
"Von deinem Bruder. Jetzt krieg ich die SMS.*"  
  
"Muss eine Wurzelbehandlung sein", folgerte Sherlock ungerührt. Ich dachte an Mike, der sich heute früh einen Weisheitszahn hatte ziehen lassen, und nahm mir vor, ihm später noch eine SMS zu schicken, weil ich nur zu gut wusste, wie mies man sich danach fühlen konnte...  
  
"Hör' mal, er hat gesagt: 'von nationaler Bedeutung'...", redete ich Sherlock ins Gewissen.  
  
Sherlock wälzte Zeitungsartikel von damals und sagte grade: "Hm, wie drollig...!"  
Was konnte denn bei dem plötzlichen Tod eines Schülers schon wieder so witzig sein!?  
"Was denn?" fragte ich genervt.  
"Na, ihr – Königin und Vaterland", spottete er.  
"Das kannst du doch nicht ignorieren", widersprach ich. Obwohl mir die Bombendrohung eigentlich auch dringlicher zu sein schien. Schließlich hatte die Bombe von gestern Abend zwei bis drei Stockwerke verwüstet und hätte leicht auch ein Dutzend oder mehr Menschenleben fordern können. Es ging also vielleicht auch diesmal nicht nur um diese eine Geisel, sondern auch um mögliche Kollateralschäden...  
"Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich werde meinen besten Mann darauf ansetzen. Unverzüglich", versicherte Sherlock ernsthaft.  
"Na, dann ist ja gut", seufzte ich.  
  
Moment? – Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?!  
  
"Wer ist das?" fragte ich verständnislos und auch gekränkt – seit Charlie und Morrys war das das erste Mal, dass er wieder von einem Mitarbeiter sprach – was hatte er mir denn da die letzten zwei Monate verheimlicht?  
Sherlock sah auf und grinste überrascht.  
"Siehst du hier sonst noch irgendwen?!"  
"Ou...", entfuhr es mir. Was sicher wenig intelligent wirkte. Gleichzeitig begann ich mich auch schon wieder zu ärgern: Mussten seine Komplimente eigentlich immer geradezu vor Spott bersten? Wenn ich zwischen Schmeichelei gepaart mit Herablassung und neutraler Sachlichkeit hätte wählen können, hätte ich mich für letzteres entschieden...  
"Und...was...? Ich...sehe mir dann mal die Akte an", verkündete ich nach anfänglichem Gestammel.  
"Und danach ruf ihn an und lass dich abholen, allerdings..." Er musterte mich von oben bis unten. "...zieh dir was Anständiges an..."  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später saß ich geduscht, rasiert, mit geputzten Zähnen in Anzug und Krawatte mit der Akte in einer schwarzen Limousine und wurde mal wieder in ein geheimes Büro der Regierung gekarrt.  
Gut eine weitere Stunde später war ich wieder auf dem Rückweg...  
  
Hatte Sherlock mich einfach nur aus dem Weg haben wollen? Zugleich wurde er so die lästigen Nachfragen seines Bruders los. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Zwei lästige Fliegen...  
  
Sherlock war wirklich zum Davonlaufen... Aber anscheinend kam er nicht recht weiter und das wurmte ihn. Was, wenn er es nicht schaffte? Wenn die Bombe gezündet wurde?  
Und was würde das für meinen exzentrischen Freund bedeuten?  
Ich versuchte, mich auf den Fall West zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich wies der doch bei näherem Hinsehen einige ziemlich verblüffende Details auf, Details, die Sherlock doch normalerweise fasziniert hätten. Wie war West ohne seine elektronische Fahrkarte zu benutzen und ohne ein Ticket zu kaufen auf die Gleise gelangt…?  
Das war ja fast wie ein Mord in einem verschlossenen Raum...!  
Mir war der Termin bei Mycroft höchst unangenehm und peinlich gewesen: Ich sah mich ununterbrochen genötigt, zu flunkern und zu behaupten, dass Sherlock an dem Fall dran sei und hatte pausenlos das Gefühl, dass Mycroft mich von Anfang an durchschaut hatte! Nein, ich war sicher, dass er mir diese Nummer nicht eine Sekunde lang abkaufte – aber im Gegensatz zu Sherlock sagte er mir das nicht auf den Kopf zu, sondern behandelte mich mit einer so übertriebenen und überlegenen Liebenswürdigkeit, dass ich mich urplötzlich wieder so fühlte, wie der achtjährige Johnny, der auf der Hochzeit seiner jüngsten Tante sein erstes Klarinettensolo vor großem Publikum spielen sollte...  
Und natürlich hatte Sherlock völlig recht gehabt: Mycroft hatte Zahnschmerzen. Wenn ich es recht bedachte, war das schon heute früh zu sehen gewesen, aber da war ich zu abgelenkt gewesen, um es zu bemerken...  
Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch einfach körperlich nicht in der Verfassung, mich lautstark abzukanzeln...  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Drei Stunden noch für die Geisel. Drei Stunden noch für Sherlock, um herauszubekommen, was vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren passiert war – wie sollte das überhaupt machbar sein?!  
Nachdem ich meine Notizen vervollständigt hatte, erledigte ich meine restlichen SMS und dann konnte ich nur noch abwarten, dass mich die Limousine vor 221 wieder ausspuckte...  
  
  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, das in der Zwischenzeit richtig eisig geworden war, hängte ich mein Handy noch mal ans Netz und überlegte, ob ich Feuer im Kamin machen sollte – aber vorher würde ich mich umziehen... Anders als vorhin standen ungeachtet der Kälte wieder alle Türen offen. Der Rauch von ein oder zwei Zigaretten hing im Raum. Ich hörte Mrs Hudson die Treppe heraufkommen und ging in die Küche.  
  
Mrs Hudson hatte gerade etwas von dem mitgebrachten Tablett genommen. Der Detektiv stand an seinem Mikroskop. Offensichtlich hatte ihn das Ermittlerfieber gepackt, denn er war nicht nur ohne Jackett, sondern hatte auch noch die Manschetten seines violetten Hemds hochgeschlagen.  
"Gift!" zischte Sherlock gerade.  
"Was erzählen Sie da wieder!?" schnappte Mrs Hudson verunsichert und beinahe erbost.  
Sherlock schlug auf die Tischplatte, dass es schepperte und Mrs Hudson flüchtete entsetzt mit ihrem Tablett.  
"Clostridium Botulinum*!" bellte mich Sherlock aufgeregt an. "Eines der tödlichsten Gifte auf unserem Planeten."  
  
Und dann erklärte er es mir. Der Junge hatte eine Salbe gegen Ekzeme benutzt, die der Mörder mit dem Gift kontaminiert hatte. In den Schuhen war es noch immer nachweisbar.  
Ich war mal wieder verblüfft – und dann ratlos: Wie das den Bombenleger wissen lassen?  
Aber Sherlock erklärte gelassen, dass er das nur auf das Forum seiner Site zu schreiben brauche.  
Ein scheußlicher Verdacht drängte sich mir auf, aber ich schob ihn energisch beiseite…  
  
"Der Mörder hat die Schuhe behalten, all die Jahre...", stellte ich erstaunt fest.  
"Ja", stimmte mir Sherlock triumphierend zu. "Das bedeutet?" wandte er sich erwartungsvoll an mich.  
"Er ist unser Bombenleger!" folgerte ich.  
Gleich klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy, Sherlock stellte sofort den Lautsprecher an. Die Stimme der Geisel war wieder zu hören.  
"Das haben Sie gut gemacht. Kommen Sie und holen sie mich."  
"Wo sind Sie? Sagen Sie uns wo Sie sind!" befahl Sherlock.  
Es dauerte noch ein paar Momente, dann nannte sie eine Adresse: Ein Parkplatz irgendwo in Cornwall.  
Sherlock wirkte wie aufgeputscht, als er Lestrade Bescheid gab. Anschließend rauschte er in sein Badezimmer und kurz darauf hörte ich die Dusche. Ich ging nach oben und zog mich um. Dann machte ich Feuer und warf einen Blick in meine Mailbox und meinen Blog. Zuletzt, entschied ich, halb neugierig, halb bedauernd und peinlich berührt, einen Blick in Mollys Tagebuch zu werfen und fand unter dem heutigen Datum vom 29. März folgendes: http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/30march  
http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e4a451d0001079806713c6a/12  
  
Dieses öffentliche Geturtel ging mir gegen den Strich. Vor allem: Es war nach dem Fiasko im Labor geschrieben worden. Direkt danach... Das gab mir zu denken. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, Molly eine Mail zu schreiben, aber ich wusste nicht recht was...  
  
Ich stöberte in ihren wenigen Einträgen...sie hatte erst Ende Januar damit angefangen, kurz bevor ich sie das erste Mal sah – und bevor ich mit Sherlock zusammentraf...  
http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e4a451d0001079806713c6a/2 Sherlock machte eine Maus aus ihr, fand sie...  
  
Oh, ja...Kommentar überflüssig. Arme Molly... Dann gerate ich an den 2. Februar.  
  
2\. Februar  
Ich werde sterben. Na ja, ich werde alt. Ich hab mir heute was gekauft.  
Einen Kater.  
Ja, ich werde jetzt offiziell als alte Katzennärrin enden. Ich bin 31 und ich bin Single und ich habe mir eine Katze gekauft.  
Aber er ist großartig. Er heißt Toby. Und das ist er:  
[Foto]  
Meena hat gesagt jedes alleinstehende Mädchen in unserem Alter braucht entweder eine Katze oder einen schwulen, besten Freund. Ich dachte mir, eine Katze ist weniger umständlich. (...)  
Ich war versucht ihn nach Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu benennen, aber Toby ist süß und verschmust, also würde Ihr-wisst-schon-wers Name nicht passen.  
  
Kommentare:  
Miau! von Toby  
Von Molly Hooper 2. Feb. 23:02  
  
Ou...na vielleicht hatte sie ja dann jetzt wenigstens den schwulen, besten Freund... Nach allem, was ich so aufgeschnappt hatte, sprach auch seine Begeisterung für eine Serie wie "Glee" durchaus für Sherlocks Analyse... – oder waren wir da am Ende beide zu sehr den Klischees verhaftet? Wie ein ITler sah er ja schließlich auch nicht aus… – aber er hatte eine Stelle im Bart's, also war das ja wohl nicht geflunkert...  
Ein neues Passwort wusste ich auch immer noch nicht...  
Mollys Kater hieß also Toby...Tobias...Das Buch Tobias...der Erzengel Rafael...nachdem ich schon das Passwort Asklepios gehabt hatte, war das zwar nahe liegend, denn dieser Engel ist sozusagen sein jüdisches Äquivalent und sein Name bedeutet Gott ist Arzt, aber Sherlock würde nicht damit rechnen, dass ich etwas wählen würde, das nahe liegend war...und er wusste nicht, dass ich etwas über Mollys Kater gelesen hatte...Moment –  rückwärts! Ich nehme den Namen rückwärts... leafar... Das ist es.  
Seufzend fuhr ich meinen Laptop runter, ging dann in die Küche und überlegte, ob ich kochen sollte – und wenn ja, was...  
"Du hast keine Zeit zum Kochen, John", erklärte Sherlock hinter mir. Ich zuckte ertappt zusammen.  
"Was? Warum nicht?" fauchte ich unwillig und starrte den schon wieder ausgehfertigen Detektiv an.  
"Weil – " Er nickte grinsend, als sein Handy klingelte.  
"Sherlock Holmes? ... Hab' schon drauf gewartet! – Jetzt wirst du erfahren, was dich so brennend interessiert hat, John..."  
"Eh, was denn...?" fragte ich erstaunt zurück.  
"Wer das war. Die Frau, die weinende Frau...", zog er mich auf und versuchte, meinen Tonfall zu imitieren.  
Verärgert schlug ich die Tür des Küchenschranks zu.  
"Was ist? Kommst du? Du kannst mir unterwegs rasch erzählen, was Mycroft gesagt hat."  
Ich gab mich geschlagen...  
  
Bald darauf saß ich in Lestrades Büro im Scotland Yard-Gebäude auf dem Broadway Greg an dessen Schreibtisch gegenüber, während Sherlock immer noch aufgekratzt durch den Raum tigerte.  
Die Frau in Cornwall war von zwei maskierten Männern aus ihrer Wohnung gezerrt und gezwungen worden, zu diesem Parkplatz zu fahren.  
Wahrscheinlich war ausgekundschaftet worden, dass sie ein Auto besaß und niemand sie inzwischen vermissen würde***, aber ansonsten, war sie völlig zufällig ausgewählt worden. Sherlock warf mir einen triumphierenden Seitenblick zu und ich verdrehte die Augen: Ich hatte ja schließlich gar nicht darauf hinausgewollt, dass sie uns einen Hinweis liefern könnte. Man hatte ihr genügend Sprengstoff umgeschnallt, um damit ein Haus zum Einsturz zu bringen, und sie hatte die Worte des Bombenlegers von einem Pager ablesen müssen.  
  
Sherlock ergänzte Lestrades Ausführungen und erklärte: "Hätte sie nur ein falsches Wort gesagt, hätte der Scharfschütze sie in die Luft gejagt."  
"Oder wenn du den Fall nicht gelöst hättest", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Oh...elegant", schwärmte Sherlock leise. Ich wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte ihn durchgeschüttelt - oder ihm sein fasziniertes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen...  
Frustriert stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen: "Elegant?!" Konnte er sich nicht wenigstens im Stillen freuen? Natürlich hätte er das gekonnt. Er war schließlich Mr. Selbstbeherrschung! Er sah bloß nicht ein, wozu...  
"Wa – was sollte das Ganze? Warum tut jemand so etwas?" stellte Lestrade etwas unwirsch die gute alte Qui-bono-Frage.  
"Tja, ich kann eben nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt sein, der – sich langweilt", seufzte Sherlock selig lächelnd.  
Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy. Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu Sherlock um – und was würde jetzt kommen!?  
Er nahm ab.  
"Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht." Dann ertönte, wie schon beim ersten Mal vor beinahe zehn Stunden das Zeitzeichen – aber nun waren es nur –  
"Vier Piepser...", zählte ich.  
"Anscheinend war das nur die erste Prüfung. Hier ist die zweite", schnurrte Sherlock zufrieden und hielt das Handy über Lestrades Schreibtisch.  
Ich stand auf und sah das Foto eines leeren Autos...  
"Sieht verlassen aus, finden Sie nicht?" fragte Sherlock den DI.  
"Vielleicht ist er als gestohlen gemeldet", spekulierte Lestrade hoffnungsvoll.  
In diesem Moment stand Sgt. Donovan mit einem Telefon in der Tür.  
"Freak? Es ist für Sie..."  
Sherlock nahm es entgegen und verschwand auf den Flur, wo ich ihn durch die teils geätzten Scheiben nur noch schlecht sah, zumal er uns den Rücken zukehrte. Er wollte Privatsphäre mit diesem irren Bomber. Greg fahndete unter dessen nach dem Wagen.  
Nachdem er seine Anfrage losgeworden war, hielt er den unteren Teil des Hörers zu und sagte: „Das ist ja ziemlich gruselig, wie der wieder drauf ist!“  
Ich seufzte nur und nickte.  
„Den Täter in diesem Fall hat er aber nicht ermittelt, wieso war der Bombenleger damit zufrieden?“  
„Weil er es selbst ist“, sagte ich.  
“Oh…“, machte Greg verblüfft.  
  
Schließlich stand ich auf und ging Sherlock nach.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sagte gerade:  
"Ich nehme an, dass Sie wieder eine Stimme gestohlen haben."  
…Gott, nein, dachte ich, – es passiert schon wieder! Er macht direkt weiter!  
"Wer sind Sie?" fragte Sherlock. Erwartete er tatsächlich eine ehrliche Antwort?  
"Was ist das für ein Lärm?"  
Er lauschte noch eine Weile, dann war das Gespräch anscheinend beendet. Man hätte Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck fast als verträumt bezeichnen können, hätte ihm nicht eine gewisse Entschlossenheit einen Zug von Härte verliehen.  
Unterdessen hatte Lestrade herausgefunden, dass das verlassene Auto bereits aufgetaucht war.  
  
Wir sprangen mit Donovan in Lestrades silbernen Dienst-BMW und fuhren los. Die Kollegen hatten bereits begonnen zu ermitteln, da auf dem Fahrersitz des Wagens eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Blut gefunden worden war und der Mieter, ein Banker namens Ian Monkfort zu einem wichtigen Termin nicht erschienen war. Da die Forensik bereits alle Spuren gesichert hatte, reagierten die Kollegen mit gemischten Gefühlen, als sie den Fall nun abgeben sollten... Für uns bedeutete dieser Umstand den nicht zu vernachlässigenden Vorteil, dass Anderson nicht zu uns zu stoßen brauchte...  
  
  
Bei Nacht, aber im Flutlicht betraten wir den schlecht befestigten Platz nahe der Themse, Sherlock und Lestrade stürmten vorweg, während Donovan mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln versuchte. Auf der Fahrt war es noch Smalltalk gewesen, aber nun kam sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen.  
"Sie treiben sich immer noch mit ihm rum", sagte sie.  
"Nun ja...", wich ich ihr lahm aus und überlegte schon, von Sarah zu erzählen...  
"Gegensätze ziehen sich an, nicht wahr?" neckte sie.  
"Nein, wir sind kein – "  
"Sie sollten sich ein Hobby zulegen. Briefmarken, Modelleisenbahnen... ist sicherer..."  
Vor uns sagte Lestrade: "Bevor Sie fragen, es ist Monkforts Blut. DNS stimmt überein."  
Sherlock spähte ins Innere des Wagens und konstatierte zu meiner Überraschung nur das Alleroffensichtlichste: "Keine Leiche."  
"Noch nicht", versetzte Sally. Und ich musste an ihre ungeheuerliche Theorie denken...  
"Lassen Sie Proben in mein Labor schicken", befahl Sherlock, gewohnt anmaßend.  
"Hmh", stimmte Lestrade zu, als sei das die übliche und allgemein anerkannte Verfahrensweise. Donovan sah ihn entrüstet an, aber ihr Chef blickte streng zurück und gewann rasch das kleine Starrduell mit seinem Sergeant.  
  
Unterdessen schritt Sherlock auf eine Frau zu, die in der Nähe herumstand und ich beeilte mich, ihn einzuholen.  
"Mrs. Monkfort?“  
“Ja, Entschuldigung, aber ich hab' schon mit zwei Polizisten gesprochen – “  
Ich schaltete mich ein: „Eh, wir sind nicht von der Polizei, wir sind – “  
Doch Sherlock schnitt mir das Wort ab und reichte der Frau die Hand. „Sherlock Holmes…ich bin ein alter Freund Ihres Mannes. Wir... sind zusammen aufgewachsen…“ Er hatte in seiner normalen Tonlage zu sprechen begonnen, aber bei dem Wort „Freund“ angelangt, schien seine Stimme zu kippen und er begann sogar unterdrückt zu schluchzen – ich hatte Mühe, ihn nicht anzustarren, obwohl eine Stimme in mir brüllte: Was, zu Hölle, machst du da?  
“Ehm, entschuldigen Sie, wer? Er hat Sie, so weit ich weiß, nie erwähnt…“, reagierte die Frau irritiert.  
“Oh, bestimmt hat er das, das ist... – so furchtbar nicht? Ich meine, ich kann’s einfach nicht glauben, ich hab ihn neulich erst geseh’n... Ach! Immer gut drauf, ganz der alte Ian…“, erinnerte er sich mit einem traurigen, kleinen Lachen.  
“Wie bitte? Mein Mann litt seit Monaten unter Depressionen...! Tse?! Wer sind Sie?!“ Als sich Sherlock mir kurz zuwandte, sah ich, dass es in seinem rechten Auge verräterisch glitzerte – er war drauf und dran, Krokodilstränen zu vergießen, dieser Schmierenkomödiant…!  
“Dass er ein Auto mietet, ist schon eigenartig. Wieso tut er das, ist ein bisschen verdächtig, nicht…?“ Seine Nase schien jetzt halb von unterdrückten Tränen verstopft zu sein.  
"Nein, ist es nicht Er hatte vergessen, die KFZ-Steuer zu bezahlen, deswegen."  
"Ach so, das war wieder typisch Ian, ja so war er!" seufzte Sherlock gespielt erschüttert.  
"Nein, so war er nicht!" widersprach Mrs Monkfort erbost.  
Sherlock ließ seine Maske fallen und sagte in einem gewohnten, kritischen Tonfall:  
"War er nicht. – Interessant...!" Es klang fast drohend und er ließ sie stehen.  
  
Während ich ihn einholte, hörte ich wie die Frau herauszubekommen versuchte, mit wem sie da überhaupt gesprochen hatte...  
"Warum hast du gelogen?" fragte ich – wie schon kurz bevor er diesen Fall übernommen hatte.  
"Die meisten Leute erzählen einem ungern etwas. Aber sie widersprechen einem gern. Vergangenheitsform, hast du's gemerkt?" erklärte er und wischte sich die Augen.  
"Wie bitte?" Dass er auf Kommando weinen konnte, schockierte mich.  
"Ich hab über ihren Mann im Präteritum gesprochen. Sie dann auch; bisschen früh, der Wagen wurde grade erst gefunden", erläuterte er.  
"Du denkst, sie hat ihren Mann ermordet?!" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Bestimmt nicht, so einen Fehler würde der Mörder nicht machen", versicherte Sherlock.  
"...verstehe – nein, doch nicht – was verstehe ich nicht...?" murmelte ich verwirrt.  
Hinter uns rief Donovan: "Angeln! Versuchen Sie's mit Angeln!"  
"Ja…", gab ich genervt zurück, bevor ihr noch mehr so Altherrensportarten einfielen, was dachte sie bloß? Dass ich Siebzig sei?  
"Wohin jetzt?" fragte ich Sherlock.  
...ins Bett, bitte...meldete sich hoffnungsvoll eine müde, brüchige Stimme in meinem schmerzenden Kopf. Es war zwar nicht mal 11, aber es war ein langer, hektischer Tag gewesen, auch wenn ich für meinen Teil nicht viel mehr geleistet hatte, als verständnislos einem aufgedrehten Energiebündel von Detektiv hinterher zu rennen…  
"Janus Cars. Das hab ich im Handschuhfach gefunden." Und mit diesen Worten hielt er mir die Visitenkarte eines Autoverleihs hin.  
  
Gerade wollte ich ihn darauf hinweisen, dass dort um diese Zeit –  
...24h-Service...!  
Mist!  
  
  
Als wir bei diesem KFZ-Verleih eintrafen, war es halb Zwölf. Aber der Chef dieses Ladens war tatsächlich da. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, bemühte mich, dem Gespräch zu folgen und machte mir Notizen. Eigentlich kämpfte ich nur darum, wach zu bleiben...  
Was machte er jetzt bloß schon wieder?  
Fragte diesen Kerl über das Automodell aus und ob er einen schönen Urlaub gehabt hätte… Lag er damit etwa falsch? Und dann fragte er plötzlich sehnsüchtig nach Kleingeld für den Zigarettenautomaten, aber der hatte keins, oder einfach keine Lust zu wechseln...  
"Komm schon, John!" hörte ich plötzlich und folgte ihm überrumpelt nach draußen. Hatte ich da jetzt irgendwas verschlafen...? Was war das denn für eine Befragung gewesen? Konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren? Ich musterte ihn prüfend.  
"Also, – ich hab Kleingeld, falls du immer noch – "  
"Nikotinpflaster, weißt du noch?" erinnerte er mich gönnerhaft. "Mir geht's gut."  
"Und was sollte das werden?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Ich musste einen Blick in seine Geldbörse werfen."  
"Warum?"  
"Mr Ewart ist ein Lügner. – TAXI!" brüllte Sherlock.  
"Wohin jetzt?" fragte ich, fröstelnd vor Müdigkeit und Kälte.  
"Ins Barts. Dir Proben sollten jetzt dort sein."  
Ergeben schlüpfte ich neben ihm auf die Rückbank. "Noch gut fünf Stunden, jetzt...", stellte ich ratlos fest.  
"Großzügig bemessen", behauptete Sherlock arrogant.  
  
Aber in diesem Moment beruhigte mich das.  
  
Sherlock trieb eine gewisse Meena auf – ich erinnerte mich daran, den Namen bei Molly gelesen zu haben – die uns in das verlassenes Labor ließ. Ob das Date von Molly und Jim wohl noch andauerte?  
  
Ich setzte mich und sah Sherlock zu, wie er zu arbeiten begann…  
  
  
  
Klingeln…so ein Retro-Klingeln…  
  
…ich hatte das schon gehört, aber es war nicht mein Wecker…  
  
“Hallo?“ hörte ich plötzlich.  
  
Ich musste eingeschlafen sein…Labor…Nacht…  
  
…Sherlock telefonierte – das pinkfarbene Handy…!  
  
Nein, ich war nicht mit einem Schlag hellwach. Ich war müde…hatte wieder üble Kopfschmerzen und ein fieses Zerren in den Nackenmuskeln, aber ich lauschte angespannt in die Stille.  
  
„Wieso sollten Sie mir einen Hinweis geben?“ fragte Sherlock. Es ärgerte ihn. So wie es ihn auch immer ärgerte, wenn…  
  
Nein, ich wollte den Namen nicht einmal denken…!  
Ich blinzelte und betrachtete Sherlocks erwartungsvolles Gesicht… Er hörte aufmerksam auf die Worte des anderen Gesprächsteilnehmers.  
“Dann würde ich gerne Ihre eigene Stimme hören“, sagte er.  
  
Aber gleich darauf schien das Gespräch beendet zu sein, für ein paar Momente starrte er noch abwesend vor sich hin und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Untersuchungen zu.  
Er beugte sich über den Tisch, dann hob er vorsichtig eine Petrischale hoch, richtete sich auf – und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein höchst zufriedenes Grinsen aus.  
  
Im nächsten Moment schnappte er Mantel und Schal und wirbelte hinaus.  
  
Er hatte mich total vergessen!  
Wut und Enttäuschung klumpten meinen Magen zusammen.  
Aber hier ging es nicht um mich…es ging um diese Bombe und die Leben, die sie bedrohte…ich konnte also schmollen, nachhause fahren und mich ins Bett legen, oder…  
  
  
Verschlafen stolperte ich hinter Sherlock her. Dass er sich erst noch ein Taxi heranwinken musste, gab mir die Gelegenheit, ihn einzuholen.  
  
Er zeigte mir einzig und allein dadurch, dass er hinter sich die Tür nicht schloss, dass er mich bemerkt hatte. Es stand ihm nicht einmal der Sinn danach, mich zu verspotten.  
  
Der Triumph, der auf seinen Zügen zu lesen war, hätte mich freuen sollen…aber ich fühlte mich einfach nur klein.  
Eine Maus, eine Fliege.  
Das Genie war weit über mir.  
Und weit weg.  
  
  
Noch gut drei Stunden...  
Der beschlagnahmte Leihwagen stand jetzt in einer großen Garage des Yard am Stadtrand. war da drinnen so kalt wie draußen...  
"Wie viel Blut war auf dem Sitz, was schätzen Sie?" fragte Sherlock den DI.  
"Wie viel? Eh. Ein halber Liter ungefähr..."  
"Nicht ungefähr! – Genau ein halber Liter; das war deren erster Fehler. Das Blut stammt natürlich von Ian Monkfort, aber es war eingefroren."  
"Eingefroren?" echote ich. Den Test hätte ich auch noch hinbekommen...aber ich hatte nicht daran gedacht...  
"Es gibt klare Hinweise dafür. Ich glaube, Monkfort hat sich das Blut vor einiger Zeit entnehmen lassen und das haben sie dann auf dem Sitz verteilt.“  
"Wer?" fragte ich.  
"Janus Cars – der Hinweis steckt im Namen."  
"Der...Gott mit den zwei Gesichtern", antwortete ich ratlos.  
"Genau", entgegnet Sherlock zufrieden. "Sie bieten einen besonderes Service an, wenn man in Schwierigkeiten steckt, Geldsorgen, Eheprobleme, egal was. Janus hilft einem dabei zu verschwinden. Ian Monkfort steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, in finanziellen, würde ich sagen, er ist Banker und wusste keinen Ausweg. Aber wenn er verschwinden würde...! Wenn der Wagen, den er gemietet hat, mit seinem Blut auf dem Fahrersitz gefunden würde...!"  
"Und wo ist er?"  
"Kolumbien."  
Der Detective Inspector starrte den Consulting Detective verwirrt an: "Kolumbien?!"  
Sherlock ratterte etwas von einem kolumbianischen 20 000 Pesos-Schein und Münzen in Ewarts Portemonnaie, einem Bräunungsrand, den er nicht von der Sonnenbank haben konnte, weil man dort kein Hemd trägt und dass er kürzlich eine Impfung hatte auffrischen lassen, die ihn noch juckte... Mrs Monkfort und Janus Cars hätten vorgehabt sich die Lebensversicherung zu teilen. Schließlich sagte er zu Lestrade:  
"Gehen Sie und nehmen Sie sie fest, Inspektor, das können Sie ja am Besten und wir gehen und teilen dem Bombenleger mit, dass der Fall gelöst ist!"  
Und damit stürmte er davon und ich hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
"Ich bin in Höchstform!" verkündete er selbstverliebt.  
Darauf verkniff ich mir ein 'das war fantastisch!' – es genügte, wenn er sich selbst lobte...  
  
"Noch drei Stunden!" stellte ich verblüfft fest. „Willst du nicht mit deinem Handy das Ergebnis auf deine Website schreiben?“ fragte ich ihn, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
  
„Natürlich erst, wenn Mrs Monkfort und die gesamte Belegschaft von Janus Cars verhaftet sind. Sonst wären die doch vorgewarnt. Er wird trotzdem wissen, dass ich es war, der es herausgefunden hat.“  
  
'Er'…dachte ich schaudernd und versuchte erneut, diesen Verdacht niederzukämpfen.  
  
  
  
Bald darauf saßen wir uns im Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Beide in unseren Mänteln. Es war kaum wärmer als draußen. Sherlocks Finger tanzten über die Tastatur und dann klingelte das Handy. Ich fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
Sherlock nahm das Gespräch an und stellte laut.  
  
„Er sagt: Sie können mich holen kommen…bitte…bitte helfen Sie mir…!“  
  
Ein Mann diesmal, erschöpftes, verzweifeltes Weinen in der Stimme…und dazu Verkehrslärm…!  
  
Er musste sich an einem stark frequentierten Ort befinden. Im Freien. Vielleicht sogar mitten in London!  
  
…jetzt dringen Geräusche und Wortfetzen an unsere Ohren, die uns verraten, dass der Mann aus seiner Folter erlöst wird. Nach fünf endlosen, einsamen Stunden. Bei dieser Vorstellung packt mich das Grauen... Wenn sie nun diesen Fehler mit dem Blut nicht gemacht hätten? Die Flucht nach einer 'Blutspende' anzutreten, wäre zwar etwas anstrengender geworden, aber durchaus machbar...  
  
Auf Sherlocks Gesicht tritt ein merkwürdiges Lächeln. Es wirkt gekünstelt und diesmal gilt es mir. Langsam begreife ich es: Ich habe wohl so verstört ausgesehen, dass er mich beruhigen will.  
Ohne recht nachzudenken, was ich eigentlich sage, frage ich ihn. "Wo das wohl gewesen ist?" Die Frage hat meine Lippen grade erst als mattes Murmeln verlassen, als mich ein grauenhafter Verdacht beschleicht. Da sagt er auch schon: "Piccadilly Circus."  
Die Erkenntnis durchzuckt mich jäh: "Du hast es gewusst! – Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst!"  
Dieser Bastard...! Dieser herzlose Angeber...! Mir wird richtig elend.  
"Nein, John, hätte man nicht. Sie hätten es natürlich versucht, wenn ich es gesagt hätte – aber dann wäre die Bombe nur früher gezündet worden. Es hätten nur noch viel mehr Menschen sterben müssen, als wenn ich bis vier Uhr morgens zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen wäre. Vielleicht sollte es ein Test sein, ob ich mich dazu hinreißen lasse, damit anzugeben, dass ich die Geräuschkulisse erkannt habe. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es das war."  
Mir ist schwindlig geworden. Ich versuche, wieder ruhiger zu atmen.  
"Ruh' dich aus, John. Du bist erschöpft", sagt er sanft.  
Mein Blick wandert zu dem pinkfarbenen Handy, wie die Kompassnadel zu einem Magneten.  
"Er wird nicht gleich weiter machen", versichert er mir. "Das ist nicht geplant gewesen. Der Leihwagen wurde zu schnell gefunden und damit lief die Uhr...wäre es kein 24-h-Service gewesen, er hätte sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen..."  
  
Dass Sherlock so genau zu wissen schien, wie dieser Irre tickte, beruhigte mich nicht gerade...  
Matt und verwirrt stolperte ich nach oben und kroch in mein Bett.  
Die Wärme meines kleinen Zimmers umgab mich tröstend und meine Muskeln lockerten sich langsam.  
Aber zur Ruhe kam ich erst, nachdem von unten gedämpfte Geigenmelodien zu mir aufzusteigen begannen…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Böser Samariter**  
  
  
  
Ich machte mein Handy an…immer noch keine Antwort von Sarah. Seltsam…die letzte SMS hatte nicht den Anschein gemacht, als sei meine Kollegin und noch-nicht-Freundin sauer…  
Wo ich schon in der Nähe war, konnte ich ja mal in der Praxis vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, wie die Reparaturen vorangingen.  
Merkwürdig. Nichts zu hören. Vielleicht machen sie Pause? Aber würde ich sie dann nicht reden hören, ein Radio, irgendwas…?  
Ich schloss auf.  
Da hing Sarahs Mantel…  
„Sarah?  
Sarah, ich bin’s, John.“  
Ich ging in den Raum mit dem Wasserschaden – und da war sie…!  
Auf die Untersuchungsliege geschnallt, mit verkabelten Päckchen bedeckt und geknebelt.  
Als sie mich erkannte, schluchzte sie erstickt los und rang nach Atem.  
„Verdammt, was macht der denn hier?!“ plötzlich waren da zwei Kerle ganz in schwarz mit Waffen mit Schalldämpfern, Skimasken über den Köpfen.  
Ich erstarrte und riss die Arme hoch.  
Einer setzte mir die Mündung seiner Waffe an de Schläfe. Der andere griff zu seinem Handy „Boss, es gibt Probleme…hier ist einer aufgekreuzt…  Was ist, wenn jemand weiß, wo er hinwollte? Wenn ihn jemand vermisst…? … Okay, verstanden Boss… Wir melden uns, wenn wir so weit sind.“  
„Und?“ fragte der andere. Er erhielt bloß ein Nicken.  
Fast gleichzeitig knallten zwei Schüsse –  
Dann explodierte mein Hirn…  
...und das von Sarah ebenso...  
  
  
Meine Lungen blähten sich auf wie ein Airbag und mein Herz ratterte wie ein Maschinengewehr.  
Und dann begriff ich, dass ich zitternd und schweißgebadet in meinem Bett saß.  
Stöhnend ließ ich mich fallen und japste nach Luft.  
  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit war ich gezwungen, einfach dazuliegen und mein Lungen machen zu lassen, bis allein mein Körper sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte…  
  
Irgendwann fühlte ich mich dazu imstande, mich ins Bad zu schleppen. Ich kauerte mich in der Dusche auf den Boden, bediente mit ausgestecktem noch immer bebendem Arm die Armaturen und wartete darauf, dass mein Kreislauf sich wieder einkriegte…  
  
Noch war ich nicht sicher, ob sich mir nicht noch der Magen umdrehen würde…  
  
  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde später verließ ich, in jeder Hinsicht fix und fertig meine Gemächer und machte mich auf noch etwas unsicheren Beinen auf den Weg nach unten…  
  
In der Küche überfiel mich augenblicklich Schüttelfrost.  
Die Schiebetür war offen und die Räume eiskalt!  
Als mein Blick auf den Kühlschrank fiel, konnte ich grade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, denn der Kopf fiel mir wieder ein...  
  
Dann hörte ich Händereiben. „John?“ Er schloss die Schiebetür und stand im Mantel vor mir, komplett mit Schal und Handschuhen...und grinste unverschämt munter.  
„Stell’ ich nicht so an. Minsk war deutlich kälter. Hab die Heizung aufgedreht, wenn die Nachtabsenkung nachlässt, sollte es bald wieder erträglich werden.  
Kommst du?“  
  
…oh, nein…ich kann nicht…! dachte ich.  
  
„Es geht also weiter“, stöhnte ich stattdessen, „okay…“  
Ich zog die schwarze Jacke an und stolperte hinter Sherlock her. Das Taxi karrte uns zu Scotland Yard. Um so überraschter war ich, als ich mich plötzlich so drei Häuser weiter in einer EAT-Filiale wieder fand.    
„Was machen wir hier?“ fragte ich verständnislos. Dieser Traum schien von der erträglichen Sorte zu sein…  
„Auf den nächsten Fall warten, ohne zu erfrieren“, grinste mein Mitbewohner. „Außerdem braucht mein Kollege dringend ein Frühstück. Hau rein.“ Er hielt mir seine Karte hin.  
„Eh, Kaffee für dich?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich bin schon wach“, meinte er Kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Ich reihte mich in die Schlange ein und versorgte mich, dann setzte ich mich zu Sherlock. Er hatte einen der kleinen Tische hinten an der Wand gewählt. Das pinkfarbene Handy lag bereits griffbereit rechts vor ihm. Er starrte es an, als könne er es dadurch zum Leben erwecken… wenn es nach mir ging, konnte es ruhig noch eine Stunde die Klappe halten…  
Der Kaffee war heiß und stark. Ich hatte ihn bitter nötig…  
   
"Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte Sherlock, nachdem ich ein paar Gabeln voll Eier mit Speck in mich hineingeschaufelt hatte und begann bereits ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum zu klopfen.  
...Hetz' mich nicht...dachte ich...obwohl ich ja selbst wusste, dass es durchaus angebracht war, sich zu beeilen, wenn Sherlock sich schon dazu herab ließ, mir während laufender Ermittlungen eine Pause zur Nahrungsaufnahme zuzugestehen...  
Aber andererseits hatte ich bemerkt, dass er sich für seine Verhältnisse zusammen nahm, mich nicht zu überfordern. Letzte Nacht hatte er wohl zuletzt doch mitbekommen, dass es irgendwie noch zu viel für mich war. Aber letztlich ging es um diesen Irren, der da draußen mit Sprengstoff rumspielte und nicht um meine abklingende Gehirnerschütterung oder meine angekratzte Seele.  
Also, tat ich die Frage nach meinem Befinden nur mit einem zustimmenden Laut ab.  
"Wir hatten ja kaum Zeit zum Atmen, seit das hier losgegangen ist", seufzte ich. "Dachtest du schon mal daran – "  
"Wahrscheinlich", unterbrach er mich gönnerhaft.  
"Nein!" erwiderte ich leicht genervt und setzte neu an: "Dachtest du schon mal daran, dass der Bombenleger mit dir spielt? –  
– Der Umschlag.  
– Der Einbruch in die andere Wohnung.  
– Die Schuhe des toten Jungen“, zählte ich auf – und seltsamerweise unterbrach er mich nicht.  
„Das ist alles für dich."  
"Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Sherlock schlicht, aber in Wahrheit geschmeichelt und selbstzufrieden wegen all des Aufwands, den dieser Irre betrieb.  
Ich versuchte, meine Stimme und mein Gesicht ruhig zu halten und fragte, was mir schon vor mehr als 20 h in den Sinn gekommen war...  
"Ist er es? Moriarty?"  
"Ist denkbar", gab er gelassen zurück, als sei dieser Gedanke völlig harmlos.  
Doch ehe ich noch Zeit hatte, mich darüber aufzuregen, wie sehr er diesen Wahnsinn genoss, gab unsere kleine, elektronische, pinkfarbene Cassandra wieder ein unheilvolles 'Pling' von sich.  
Es war grade mal 8.05 Uhr und diesmal bekamen wir nur noch drei Piepser zu hören. Es war wohl wirklich ein Countdown. Sherlock griff sofort danach.  
Auf dem Display erschien das Gesicht einer Frau, nicht mehr, jung, blondiert, sorgfältig zurecht gemacht. In meinem Gehirn ratterte es förmlich. Gestern bei Mrs Hudson lief Connie Prince, ja...wir hatten beide nicht so recht darauf geachtet, die Aufregung um die Explosion hatte uns vollauf beschäftigt...aber unterbewusst registriert hatte ich es doch: Connie Prince war gestorben.  
"Das könnte irgendwer sein", stellte Sherlock ratlos fest. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht spontan etwas mit diesem ersten Hinweis anfangen konnte. Das empfand er als unfairen Vorteil seines Gegners. Er sah ein bisschen beleidigt aus.  
Ich grinste: "...'könnte'..., ja. – Zu deinem Glück bin ich chronisch unterbeschäftigt", neckte ich ihn.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er verunsichert.  
"Dein Glück, dass Mrs Hudson und ich viel zu viel fernsehen..."  
Ich stand auf, schnappte mir die Fernbedienung des an der Wand montierten Fernsehers und suchte nach einem passenden Sender...der Vermeer... aha, da war sie schon: Connie Prince!  
Ich sah triumphierend zu dem Detektiv hinüber. Da hatten wir doch schon mal Zeit gespart...  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment schrillte auch schon wieder dieses Retro-Klingeln los.  
Sherlock ging ran. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er angestrengt lauschte. Irgendetwas war anders. Er wirkte angespannt. Entweder war der Anrufer schlecht zu verstehen, oder da musste etwas sein, was dem Detektiv nicht gefiel...  
„Warum tun Sie das?“ fragte er fast streng.  
Ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu wenden, kehrte ich an unseren kleinen Tisch zurück.  
Er presste die Lippen leicht aufeinander, schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Handy weg, gemeinsam starrten wir in den Fernseher und so erfuhr Sherlock, dass Connie Prince im Alter von 48 vor zwei Tagen von ihrem Bruder Ken in deren gemeinsamem Haus tot aufgefunden worden war.  
"Wie lange hast du diesmal?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Zwölf Stunden."  
"Immerhin, ich hatte schon befürchtet, du bekommst diesmal noch weniger Zeit!“  
"Vielleicht ist ja der Fall schwieriger...", gab Sherlock zu bedenken und wirkte dabei beinahe besorgt.  
Ich schluckte. Mist...! An diese Möglichkeit hatte ich irgendwie nicht gedacht...  
Ich erwartete, dass er aufspringen, nach draußen rennen und ein Taxi rufen würde, aber zu meiner Überraschung blieb er ruhig sitzen. "Soll ungesund sein, so zu schlingen, hab ich gehört", sagte er mit spöttischem Unterton...  
Ich knurrte nur kauend, um keine Zeit zu verlieren und er grinste.  
Okay, dachte ich. Solange der Beitrag läuft, habe ich wohl noch Zeit zu essen.  
Sherlock schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und zappte nach weiteren Hinweisen, überflog einen Artikel im Teletext…  
"Ich frage mich, ob die Temperatur zuhause allmählich wieder erträglich ist...", sinnierte er schließlich seufzend.  
"Sollten wir nicht überhaupt mal langsam wieder anfangen, durch die Gegend zu rennen?" zog ich ihn auf, denn sein Gedankengang überraschte mich.  
"So wie aufgescheuchte Hühner, meinst du? Oder so wie du gestern Morgen?" spottete er.  
"Verdammt, Sherlock! Du bist nicht rangegangen! Ich konnte im Fernsehen nur erkennen, dass es ganz bei uns in der Nähe sein musste! Ich dachte, vielleicht experimentierst du vor lauter Langeweile, oder es ist wieder ein Granatwerfer. – Du hättest wirklich Bescheid sagen können!"  
"Du warst sauer. Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich interessiert..."  
Ich schnaubte. "Ach, komm... Wolltest du mich vorgestern Abend eigentlich rausekeln?"  
"Wieso?!" fragte Sherlock verblüfft.  
"Ha!" rief ich grimmig. "Natürlich wolltest du! Diese übertriebene Unschuldsmiene kaufe ich dir nicht ab!"  
Sein schräges Schmunzeln bestätigte meinen Verdacht.  
"Aber mit einer Explosion hast du nicht gerechnet, nicht wahr?" fragte ich ernsthaft und sah ihn bittend an.  
Ein weiteres Mal presste er die Lippen etwas zusammen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
"Und jetzt? Lestrade?" vermutete ich.  
“Wir treffen ihn gleich zur Leichenschau.“  
  
  
Lestrade sah übernächtigt aus und war nicht gerade guter Laune. Aber dass er Donovan nicht mitgebracht hatte, sollte es etwas einfacher machen…. "Doch, ich weiß wer das ist, Sherlock“, empfing er ihn, anscheinend als Antwort auf die SMS. „John“ Wir nickten einander bloß kurz zu. „Meine Schwiegermutter ist ein Fan und meine Frau sieht es sich auch an...  
Connie Prince, 54 hatte so eine Vorher-nachher-Show im Fernsehn. Schon mal gesehn?" fragte Lestrade.  
"Nein", sagte Sherlock knapp.  
"Sehr populär, wär’ noch groß rausgekommen", bemerkte Lestrade.  
"Jetzt nicht mehr“, widersprach unser Soziopath trocken. „Seit zwei Tagen tot. Laut ihrem Angestellten Raoul de Santos hat sie sich die Hand im Garten an einem rostigen Nagel verletzt. Böse Wunde, Tetanus-Bakterien kommen in den Blutkreislauf: Good Night, Vienna!“  
"Ja, vermutlich", pflichtete ich ihm bei. So hatten sie es im Fernsehen erzählt.  
"Schön, was passt hier nicht ins Bild?" fragte Sherlock kritisch.  
Lestrade stieß verwirrt einen unartikulierten Laut aus und starrte Sherlock an.  
"So einfach kann es nicht sein, sonst würde der Bombenleger uns nicht mit der Nase drauf stoßen…hier stimmt etwas nicht."  
Er besah sich die Wunde an der rechten Hand genauer, zückte seine kleine Taschenlupe und untersuchte ein paar Kratzer auf dem Oberarm. Dann weckte etwas an der Stirn der Toten sein Interesse…  
„John?“  
„Hm?“  
„Der Schnitt in ihrer Hand ist tief, der hätte stark geblutet, oder?" fragte er mich.  
"Ja“, sagte ich und begriff, dass das nur eine rhetorische Frage war, eigentlich nur für Lestrade gestellt.  
"Aber die Wunde ist sauber“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Sehr sauber. Und...frisch..."  
  
Er schob mit einem hörbaren 'Klick' die Lupe zusammen und richtete sich auf.  
"Die Inkubationszeit, wie lange ist die bei Tetanus?" wollte er von mir wissen.  
"So acht bis zehn Tage.“ Dann begriff ich, worauf er hinauswollte; das war allerdings ein Hammer...! „Der Schnitt wurde ihr später zugefügt...!" folgerte ich verblüfft.  
"Nach ihrem Tod…", ergänzte Lestrade verstehend.  
"Kann nur so gewesen sein", stimmte uns Sherlock herablassend zu. "Die Frage ist, wie gelangte Tetanus in den Organismus dieser toten Frau. – Du willst doch helfen, nicht?" wandte er sich plötzlich an mich.  
"Natürlich", erwiderte ich erstaunt.  
"Ich brauche alles über Connie Prince, Hintergrundinformationen, einfach alles."  
  
"Kriegst du!" versicherte ich und ging zur Tür, doch als ich hörte, dass Lestrade Sherlock auf noch etwas aufmerksam machte, blieb ich stehen und hörte zu.  
"Da ist noch was, woran wir nicht gedacht haben", bemerkte der DI.  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte Sherlock zweifelnd zurück.  
"Ja, wieso tut er das, dieser Bombenleger? Wenn der Tod dieser Frau verdächtig war, warum weist er uns darauf hin?" Schon wieder die gute alte cui-bono-Frage. Nun Sherlock würde ihm sicher nicht verraten, was er vermutete...  
"Guter Samariter", antwortete er mit unschuldigem Schultern Zucken."  
“Der Selbstmordattentäter zwangsrekrutiert?" Treffend formuliert, Greg, dachte ich anerkennend.  
"Böser Samariter", verbesserte sich Sherlock amüsiert. Aber der DI war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.  
"Ich – ich meine es ernst, Sherlock: Hören Sie, ich lasse Sie an der langen Leine."  
Ou, Greg! ...böser Fehler...! Nicht Sherlock als Hund titulieren...! ging es mir durch den Kopf. "Ich vertraue Ihnen, aber irgend so ein armes Schwein hat grade irgendwo eine Weste aus Semtex an und wartet darauf, dass Sie den Fall lösen." Unser Lieblingsbulle sprach mir zwar aus der Seele, aber diese erneute Viecherei machte es nicht besser...  
"Sagen Sie mir eins: Womit haben wir es hier zu tun?"  
Sherlock hatte wieder diesen erwartungsvollen, genießerischen Ausdruck, den ich schon so fürchten und hassen gelernt hatte und sagte leise und geheimnisvoll: "Mit etwas Neuem!"  
Ich öffnete schon mal die Tür und Sherlock folgte mir federnden Schrittes.  
  
  
"Und? Wie wirst du es angehen?" fragte er neugierig, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
"Naja, zuerst Internet. Und ich werde Mrs Hudson fragen. Aber vor allem will ich ein Interview mit Mr Prince. Ich hoffe, dass ich das arrangieren kann. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er so scharf darauf ist, dass er den Köder schluckt..."  
Sherlock grinste breit. "Ja! Das ist mein Blogger! Immer der kleine Amateur-Reporter...!"  
"Und was wirst du inzwischen machen?" fragte ich und wurde plötzlich stutzig. "Du hast keine Proben ins Labor geordert. Meinst du, sie machen sie noch mal auf und finden irgendwelche Hinweise?"  
"Wir haben jetzt drei Fälle und drei Geiseln an drei verschiedenen Orten..."  
"Moment!" rief ich. "Hast du etwa wieder einen Hinweis darauf, wo sich die Geisel befindet?!"  
Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Längst nicht so konkret wie gestern...aber der Akzent...sie klang nach Yorkshire..."  
"Sie...", wiederholte ich unwillkürlich.  
"Es wird dich sicher schockieren, John. Sie ist blind und sie...klang alt."  
Ja, er hatte recht. Es schockierte mich wirklich.  
Nach einer Weile kam ich allerdings ins Grübeln, ob er auf diese Weise vielleicht nur meinen Fragen entgehen wollte.  
"Du wirst kaum alle Seniorenheime* in Yorkshire durchchecken können...außerdem würde das doch die Gefahr für die Geiseln völlig unberechenbar machen..."  
"Nur, wenn er merkt, dass ich ihm auf der Spur bin....", lächelte Sherlock abwesend.  
...was macht der Bombenleger eigentlich, wenn ihm seine Geisel vor Angst stirbt...? ging es mir durch den Kopf. Und dann fiel mir noch etwas anderes ein...  
"Sag' mal... Gibt es...so was wie...Pager mit Braille-Zeile oder die aus der getippten Eingabe gesprochene Worte synthetisieren oder so...?"  
Er nickte lächelnd. "Gute Frage, John... Warum macht er es sich so schwer? Ich bin sicher, er tut nichts ohne Grund..."  
"Normalerweise würde ich sagen, jemand sucht sich ein blindes Opfer, weil er dann das Verbrechen ohne Maske begehen kann, aber das passt hier ja nicht. Nein. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", gab ich zu.  
„…drei Fälle und drei Geiseln an drei verschiedenen Orten...", wiederholte er versonnen. "Du meinst, wenn du nur scharf genug nachdenkst, wirst du ein Muster darin erkennen?" fragte ich schließlich. "So was wie eine Viktimologie, ein Beuteschema eines Serientäters? Also für mich sieht das nicht sehr lehrbuchmäßig aus, wenn ich diese Profilingmethoden aus den Krimis mal ernst nehme..."  
"Deshalb übernehme ja auch ich diesen Part, während du die alte Tucke interviewst", versetzte Sherlock großspurig.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Cyber-Trauer und weißer Lotus**

 

  
  
  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen setzte ich Teewasser auf und machte Feuer im Kamin. Zumindest im Mantel und wenn man nicht gerade hungrig und erschöpft war, würde es sich aushalten lassen. Aber sobald dieser Wahnsinn vorbei war, musste ich unbedingt einen Glaser bestellen, sonst würden uns die Heizkosten noch die Haare vom Kopf fressen.  
Als ich die weitere Teezubereitung in Angriff nahm, fiel mir rechtzeitig der Kopf im Kühlschrank wieder ein. Ich streifte Latexhandschuhe über, öffnete, griff beherzt zu und drehte den Kopf um ca 120° bis die Nase in die linke hintere Ecke zeigte. Schon besser.  
„Was treibst du da, John?“ fragte mein morbider Mitbewohner hinter mir.  
„Deinen Jochanaan rumdrehen, Salome, damit er mich nicht immer so anstarrt“, erklärte ich genervt.  
„…‚Seine Augen sind von allem das Schrecklichste. Sie sind wie schwarze Löcher, von Fackeln in thyrenische Gobelins gebrannt. Sie sind wie die schwarzen Höhlen, wo die Drachen hausen! Sie sind wie die schwarzen Höhlen in Ägypten, in den Drachen nisten. Sie sind wie schwarze Seen, aus denen irres Mondlicht flackert“, rezitierte Sherlock in einem furchtsam-faszinierten Tonfall und Fistelstimme.  
Ich musste lachen. „Eigentlich würdest du optisch einen ziemlich passenden Jochanaan abgeben, aber für die Salome stell’ ich mir dann doch lieber was anderes vor…“, grinste ich. „Ist das dein Ernst, dass du die Gerinnung von Speichel untersuchen willst?“  
„Unsinn. Das bringt nicht das Geringste…weiß noch nicht, was ich mit dem Holofernes da mache. Ich dachte, wenn du ihn siehst – ganz unvorbereitet und hungrig wie ein Wolf …in unserem Kühlschrank, verlässt du sofort wutschnaubend das Haus…“  
„Aha. Du hattest also eine Nachricht von…Moriarty“, folgerte ich gefasst.  
Er holte seine Brieftasche hervor und nahm einen Zettel heraus. Dort stand als Computerausdruck:  
  
  
Lieber Sherlock!   
Hrj ,ot sid fr, erh! Ovj lsmm fovj ltorhrm esmm o,,rt ovj eo;; - xn jriyr i, svjy!  
Xx M.  
  
  
„Kommst du drauf?“ fragte er.  
„Äh, langsam!“ bremste ich ihn. „Da fehlt uns diesmal dein Name als Schlüssel, das macht es schwieriger. Übrigens…“  
Ich holte meine eigene Brieftasche heraus und gab ihm seine Karte zurück. Schließlich wollte ich nicht noch mal mit dem Meisterdetektiv verwechselt werden. Irgendwann musste ich auch endlich mal meinen Perso zurückholen, einstweilen hatte ich meinen alten Dienstausweis eingesteckt.  
„Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich die beiden Schecks aufs Kaminsims gelegt habe?“  
„Hast du.“  
Sherlock nahm sich Tee und begab sich zum Sofa. Ich klappte am Schreibtisch meinen Laptop auf und öffnete das Dokument mit den Notizen über Carl Powers und Ian Monkfort. Viel stand da nicht, ich war ja zu nichts gekommen.  
Ich schrieb ein paar Notizen über die Leichenschau nieder, vertippte mich mal wieder in gewohnter Weise…und plötzlich stand da statt ‚wann’ – wsmm*!!! Ich war mit dem rechten Zeigefinger eins zu weit rechts gewesen…  
„Ou…“ Ich nahm mir Moriartys Nachricht vor und nun war es ganz einfach! Ich schrieb die entschlüsselte Nachricht auf ein Post-it…  
…Sherlock hat mich also wirklich weggeschickt…! Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber mehr ärgern oder verzweifeln sollte, dass er diesen Irren für sich alleine haben wollte und mich ihm nicht beistehen ließ! ...und dann waren die Schüsse auf die Wand also doch ein ernstgemeintes Training gewesen...! ...zumindest nicht bloßer Unfug...!  Immerhin hatte er doch nicht so einen Zorn auf meine Bloggerei und wollte mich auch nicht grundsätzlich loswerden…   
Sherlock hatte sich diesmal die Wand über dem Sofa ausgesucht, um sie mit allerlei Notizen, Zeitungsausschnitten und einer Landkarte zu tapezieren. Hatte was von moderner Kunst…  
  
„War gar nicht schwierig“, sagte ich und klebte das Post-it dazu.  
  
Sherlock grinste: „Ich wusste, du kommst drauf – sogar schneller als ich. Aber ist ja kein Wunder, so wie du tippst…“  
Ich bedachte ihn mit einem Schnauben. Aber dann fragte ich doch, was mir schon seit Sonntagabend auf der Seele lag: „Der Anonymous auf dieser Auktionsseite war also wirklich…er…! Wie lange wusstest du das schon? Ich meine, seine Mail an mich war für dich keine Überraschung mehr, oder?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Anonymous steht weder auf dieser Auktionsseite noch auf deinem Blog für nichtregistrierter Nutzer - das ist in beiden Fällen 'unbekannt'. Es ist ein Nickname. Hast du schon Mal versucht, dich auf einer Schachseite als Deepblue anzumelden? Oder auf einem Naturwissenschaftsforum als Mastermind…? Oder als Bücherwurm, oder so was? Du wirst immer Vorschläge bekommen, Zahlen oder sonstige Zusätze zu verwenden. Klar jeder kann anonym auftreten im Netz. Aber nur jemand wie Moriarty oder irgendwelche offiziellen hohen Tiere schaffen es, so einen Namen ohne Zusätze…zu ergattern…ich wusste es da noch nicht wirklich, aber ich habe es bereits vermutet…“   
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl kehrte ich an meinen Arbeitsplatz zurück und setzte meine Notizen fort. Dann suchte ich nach der Website von Connie Prince. Mrs Hudson hatte mir ja schon vor Wochen erzählt, dass sie eine hatte…  
  
<http://www.connieprince.co.uk/>   
Ein Pop-up informierte mich, dass keine neuen Mitglieder akzeptiert würden und wollte mich gleich zu den Nachrichten leiten. Na gut…  
Uuh…was für eine Zusammenstellung! Oben sah es ein bisschen nach Las Vegas aus, so ein Neonreklame-Schriftzug… und im Hintergrund eine altmodische Rosentapete…  
  
…die „Schönheitskönigin der Herzen“…  
  
  
„RIP Connie – bekunden Sie hier Ihre Trauer  
  
  
Hier ist Kenny. Zu meinem tiefsten Bedauern muss ich bestätigen, dass meine liebe Schwester gestern diese Welt verlassen hat Ihr Tod ist für uns alle ein großer Schock. RIP sis xx  
  
  
RaisinGirl  
OMG!! Ich kann es nicht glauben!!! Sie war so jung!!!   
  
DISCOBOY  
Eine der ganz Großen! Ich werde heute Abend mein Glas auf sie erheben! RIP Madam Prince xx  
  
STEPH  
Sie machte unser aller Leben schöner, weil sie uns dazu brachte, die Schönheit unserer Seelen zu sehen. Ruhe in ...’Stück’ –   
(Meine Güte: Frieden schreibt man mit ea, nicht mit ie!)   
– Connie.  
  
JAX48  
Hi, Sie haben die anderes Rubriken geschlossen, aber ich habe eine Frage: Ich habe letzten Donnerstag welche von Ihren Hüttenkäse-Augentropfen bestellt, aber meine Bestellung ist nicht angekommen. Ich fühle mit den Angehörigen von Miss Prince, aber können Sie mir bestätigen, dass meine Bestellung berücksichtigt wird?  
  
PINSTRIPELADY  
Oh, mein Gott!! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie so unsensibel sind!!! Die Frau ist tot!!!   
  
JAX48  
Wie ich schon sagte, ich fühle mit ihnen, aber mein Geld ist futsch!  
  
KENNY  
Alle Bestellungen werden ausgeliefert. Das ist, was Connie gewollt hätte.  
  
JAX48  
Danke Kenny, Nochmal meine Anteilnahme für Sie und die Ihren.   
  
JOY  
So traurig. Ich bin so, so traurig. Ich bin buchstäblich am Heulen. Ich habe gestern Abend geweint, als ich es erfahren habe und dachte, heute würde ich okay sein, aber als ich ihr Gesicht in der Zeitung sah, fing ich im Zug wieder an zu weinen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte.”  
  
  
...tja, wir auch noch nicht…, ging es mir durch den Kopf, ehe ich weiter las.  
  
  
“TRUSTNO1  
Denkt hier sonst niemand, dass das ein bisschen, naja, komisch ist? Ich meine, sterben Leute heutzutage wirklich noch an Tetanus? Ich hatte eine Impfung in der Schule. Das ist zwar etliche Jahre her, aber ich erinnere mich gut, denn es war der Tag, als die Raumfähre Challenger explodierte und diese Impfung war gegen Tetanus. Es ist wie mit der Pest, die so viele dahingerafft hat im mittelalterlichen Europa. Es ist nichts, was es heute noch gibt. Ich denke, die Polizei sollte da ermitteln, es sei denn, natürlich, die hängen da selbst mit drin.    
  
Sara.K  
Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sie war so reizend!   
  
BOYTOY  
CONNIE PRINCE! DU WARST FABELHAFT! WENDE DEINE MAGIE IM HIMMEL AN, BABY! XXXXXXXX   
  
JOY  
Auf der Arbeit habe ich wieder angefangen zu weinen. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie war eine Wohltäterin der Menschheit!   
  
IANJF  
Und ob Menschen an Tetanus sterben. Mein Nachbar hat es sich in Spanien eingefangen und ist gestorben. Du solltest nachdenken, bevor du den Mund aufmachst, ‚Trauniemandem’  
  
TRUSTNO1  
O, Entschuldigung, dass ich überhaupt rede! Tut mir Leid für Ihren Nachbarn, aber ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt. Das ist immer noch ein freies Land, oder?!?!  
  
MADMARSHA  
Für Kenny tut es mir so Leid. Sie standen einander soooo nah! DDF, Kenny!  
  
MADMARSHA2  
Auch mir tut es Leid für Kenny. So ein schöner Mann!“  
  
  
Das war’s…aber ich hätte auch echt kein weiteres Wort mehr gelesen! Kann ja auch nichts bringen: De mortuis nihil nisi bene…und auch über die Angehörigen nicht…  
  
Ich ging auf die Startseite:  
“Ich bin hier, um zu beweisen, dass wir alle fabelhaft aussehen können, ganz gleich welches Alter und welches Einkommen wir haben.“  
  
…oh, bitte…!  
  
…sie lehnt Schönheitschirurgie ab… –   
  
...dann musste ich laut lachen. 36?! Sie behauptete hier  allen Ernstes, sie sei 36?! Lächerlich! Die 48 hätte ich ihr abgekauft…zumindest bis ich sie auf dem Tisch sah…aber Lestrade hatte gesagt 54.   
Gepflegte 54, das kam hin…36! Ich weiß wie 36 aussieht…mit Alkohol und Zigaretten über die Hälfte der Zeit, denn das traf auf Harry zu… 36! Lachhaft…!  
So, sie war also in Hollywood gewesen…! Und wieso... – ? Ah, da haben wir’s schon…sie ist zurückgekommen, weil ihr Bruder in Schwierigkeiten war…sehr süß…so bringt man die Gerüchteküche zum Kochen…! So, sie will ihre Erkenntnisse mit uns allen teilen…sehr herzerwärmend…klingt nach Sektenguru…oh, sie lässt durchblicken, dass sie ganz eng mit Joan Collins ist…dachtest du nicht, das würde dich älter machen, als du bist? Das Denverbiest muss doch schon siebzig sein…ach was! Mehr…!  
‚Wer ist out? – Mein Bruder Kenny, fürchte ich. Ich sage immer, wer nicht die Arme dafür hat, soll keine Weste tragen…’   
  
– wirklich reizend…!  
  
Oh, eine Molly, die fragt, ob es möglich sei, zuviel Lippenstift zu benutzen…! Und die anscheinend der guten Connie in letzter Zeit Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hat…?   
Tatsächlich! Das ist unsere Molly Hooper…wie klein das www sein kann… und alles wegen dieses arroganten Lockenkopfs da drüben…  
‚Es ist offiziell: Kinder zu adoptieren, lässt einen jünger wirken. Aber ich muss mich um meinen Bruder kümmern, also kein Baby für mich! – …kein Wunder, dass Kenny out ist…! – und Kinder als Accessoir? Das ist gruselig!  
Sie ist strikt gegen Botox…? Das sehe ich auch so – aber ob sie da ehrlich ist…?  
  
Warum lügt sie mit ihrem Alter, wenn sie doch aller Welt weiß machen will, wir könnten in jedem Alter schön sein und es gäbe günstige und natürliche Mittel, um jünger zu wirken? Da müsste sie sich ja eher noch älter machen, als sie ist, damit man denkt, dass sie jünger aussieht. Aber, was verstehe ich schon. Ich bin ein Mann, das ist halt weibliche Logik…  
   
  
Also suchte ich mir aus der Sun den Namen eines Journalisten heraus. Die, die keine Kürzel haben, sind die freien Mitarbeiter. In der Rubrik Umwelt und Natur tauchte mehrfach ein Tim Freeman auf – unwahrscheinlich, dass Ken den kannte – aber für den Fall, dass er die Sun anrief, würde er erfahren, dass es einen Mitarbeiter dieses Namens gab. „Ich bin dann mal bei Mrs Hudson“, sagte ich, ging dann aber nach oben. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sherlock mir zuhörte, wenn ich mich bei Ken Prince als Reporter vorstellte… Ich rief Lestrade an und fragte nach Telefonnummer und Adresse der Prince-Geschwister.  
Dann atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch und rief zitternd vor Lampenfieber dort an…  
Zunächst nahm Raoul de Santos ab, aber als ich dann erst mal den Bruder an der Strippe hatte, war es ja so ein Kinderspiel! Dem guten Kenny sprang die Gier nach einem Zeitungsinterview geradezu aus seiner gezierten Stimme! Ich hatte Mühe, nicht zu lachen.   
Blöd nur, dass er beharrlich, dabei blieb, er könne sich erst ab 17 Uhr frei machen! Aber andererseits würde mir das vielleicht noch etwas Zeit zu etwas völlig anderem lassen… aber daran sollte ich jetzt besser nicht denken…  
  
  
Ich ging also hinunter und machte ich bei Mrs Hudson bemerkbar.  
„John, ich wollte ohnehin mal fragen, wann ich den Glaser bestellen kann. Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken? Dass ich meine Jungs so lange frieren lasse?“ überfiel sie mich gleich als ich reinkam.  
„Natürlich nicht, Mrs Hudson, das ist sehr lieb“, versicherte ich. "Aber wir stecken grade bis zum Hals in Arbeit. Und deshalb bin ich eigentlich auch hier. Ich brauche, naja, Insiderinformationen von Ihnen…“  
„Von mir?“ fragte sie überrascht. „Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, Gemüse zu putzen und klein zu schnippeln während wir reden?“   
„Aber nicht im Geringsten.“  
„Wie ist Ihnen übrigens das Risottorezept gelungen, das ich Ihnen empfohlen habe?“  
„Ich denke, ganz gut. Es ist nur – ich habe ganz gerne was zu beißen, bei Risotto sind Zähne sozusagen überflüssig, das ist nichts für mich.“  
Sie lächelte schelmisch und stieß mich leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Aber Sie haben es ja auch nicht Ihretwegen ausprobiert…! Und…?“  
„Nun…sieht so aus, dass er es sich wohl aufgewärmt und gegessen hat...aber er hat nichts dazu gesagt...vielleicht hat er's aber auch...entsorgt...“  
„Dieser Stoffel!“ schimpfte sie. „Machen Sie doch zuerst mal die Möhrchen, ja? Die brauchen am längsten… Also. Zur Sache!“  
„Oh, ehe ich’s vergesse…Ihr Kommentar neulich zu Molly Hoopers Freund…muss ich daraus schließen, dass Sherlock Sie als…Waschfrau missbrauchen wollte? Mrs Hudson, das ist mir furchtbar peinlich, ich versichere Ihnen, ich hatte keine Ahnung…!“  
„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge! Aber keine Sorge! Ich wehre mich schon, wenn es mir zu bunt wird! – Also, worum geht es?“   
„Um Connie Prince und – “  
„Connie Prince?! Da sind Sie dran? Ist ja hoch interessant! – Sherlock denkt also es war Mord?!“  
„Tja, an der offiziellen Story ist jedenfalls was faul. Die Wunde, durch die die Erreger eingedrungen sein sollen ist viel zu frisch…es ist sogar denkbar, dass die fragliche Wunde bereits wieder verheilt ist…unter Umständen… Wissen Sie, ob sie eine Katze hatte? Oder einen kleinen Hund? Ich meine keinen jungen Hund, sondern ein Schoßhündchen…“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber ich bin ja auch kein…Fan. Im Gegensatz zu Mrs Turner! Marie ist schon eine richitge Connie-Jüngerin! Ich fand manche ihrer Tipps ganz hilfreich. Es war oft verblüffend was sie aus so manchen hässlichen Entlein rausholen konnte – naja, natürlich haben sie sich immer…extreme Fälle in die Sendung geholt, das ist ja klar! Also irgendwie mochte ich sie schon…oder sagen wir, ich hab sie mir gerne angesehen. Aber – naja: Sie hat behauptet, sie wäre gegen Schönheits-OPs und gegen Botox…aber ich traue ihr da nicht so recht, wissen Sie?“ flüsterte sie konspirativ.  
Ich nickte.  
„Also,…ich hab’ ja bei Ihnen zwei, dreimal die Show gesehen…zumindest teilweise…wissen Sie etwas über die Sache mit ihre Bruder? Warum sie zurückkam?“  
„Sehen Sie, und genau deshalb bin ich kein Fan! Ich meine, man soll ja über Tote nichts Schlechtes reden…aber wenn damit zu rechnen ist, dass es Mord war!? Also… Was da los war, weiß ich auch nicht…ich hab’ mich sogar gefragt, ob sie nicht maßlos übertreibt und ob sie in den Staaten vielleicht einfach kein Bein mehr auf den Boden gekriegt hat… Aber wie dem auch sei: So wie sie auf Kenny herumgetrampelt ist, das ist doch beschämend, das haben Sie ja gesehen. Und das ist ja nicht darauf beschränkt, dass sie jetzt bloß sagen würde: Er ist halt ein Styling-Trampel, aber sonst liebe und achte ich ihn – nein, er ist ihr Fußabtreter gewesen, sie benutzte ihn, um sich als barmherzige Schwester in Szene zu setzen…!“  
„Eine …böse Wohltäterin…sozusagen?“ sinnierte ich…hatten wir doch grade: Böser Samariter…  
„Tja, da ist was dran…spielte sich wirklich etwas als ...Heilsbringerin auf…“  
„Und…denken Sie, Ken ist wirklich extrem gutmütig, oder ist er einfach finanziell abhängig von ihr…“, fragte ich.  
„Ich fürchte, eher letzteres…“, seufzte Mrs Hudson. „Sie waren sich…nicht grün…“  
„Wissen Sie, was er früher mal gemacht hat?“  
„Nein, tut mir Leid… Kann ja sein, er ist mit einem Unternehmen Pleite gegangen…“ Sie grinste: „Frisörladenkette könnte passen… – schlimm diese Klischees, nicht?“  
„…und gerade die Duldsamen sind oft einfach nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren und eigentlich umso zorniger…sie haben bloß gelernt, es zu verbergen, was meinen Sie?“ spekulierte ich.  
„Oh,…nun zweifellos hat Kenny ein Motiv…sogar zwei…ein feiger Giftmord…warum nicht? Der erste Mord der Menschheitsgeschichte war ein Brudermord… Aber ich will nichts gesagt haben…“  
  
Wir zerrissen uns noch ein wenig das Maul über die Geschwister Prince und dann lud mich unsere ‚nicht-Haushälterin’ noch zum Mittagessen ein. Da sagte ich natürlich nicht nein.  
  
   
Als ich in unser unterkühltes Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, war ich überrascht, Greg dort vorzufinden. Er hatte anscheinend Fotos von der Autopsie mitgebracht und außerdem Kopien weiterer Unterlagen, die Sherlock ebenfalls seiner Collage hinzugefügt hatte. Das sah schon mal sehr fleißig aus…und jetzt war auch die Wahl des Ortes für diese "Installation" ganz offenkundig! Der DI sollte die Einschusslöcher in der Wand nicht sehen! dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
Ich berichtete, was ich bisher erreicht hatte und Sherlock sah beiläufig auf die Uhr und meinte, ich könne mir dann bis zu dem Interview frei nehmen…durch nichts war ihm anzumerken, dass er wusste, welchen Termin ich inzwischen wahrnehmen wollte! Und das, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass er’s wusste! Er war mir wirklich manchmal unheimlich…  
  
  
Also fuhr ich mit der Tube zur Station Kensal Green und lief von dort zurück zum Friedhof.   
Der Himmel war von kaltem undurchdringlichem Weiß, die kahlen Äste der Bäume reckten sich wie Hände empor, die vergeblich um Hilfe flehten…  
Je näher ich meine Bestimmungsort gekommen war um so mehr hatten mich die Gefühle von Schuld und Bedauern eingeholt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich es schaffen würde, heute hier zu sein – und gleichzeitig fragte ich mich jetzt, was, um alles in der Welt,  ich hier zu suchen hatte…  
  
Ich erkannte Andy und seine Chefin. Etwas Abseits stand ein grauhaariger, vierschrötiger Kerl mit roter Knollennase, der die Augen nicht vom Boden hochbekam.  
Andy entdeckte mich und schlüpfte durch die Wartenden einer anderen Trauerfeier zu mir.  
„Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten!“ sagte er. „Es ist nur noch die Kuratorin da und – naja…“ Er senkte die Stimme. „…unser Ex-Nachtwächter Barney…es hat sich rausgestellt, dass er wusste, wo sie sich versteckt hatte, gutmütiger Kerl…mochte Soo Lin…er ist schon mit Alkoholproblemen aufgefallen… und jetzt das…! Und in ...DER Nacht... war er im Vollrausch. Die Putzkolonne hat ihn gefunden. Das war’s dann…“   
Noch einer, der sich schuldig fühlt, dachte ich.  
  
Mit etwas Verspätung setzte sich der kleine Trauerzug in Bewegung: Der Friedhofsbedienstete mit der Urne, die Kuratorin, Andy Galbraith mit einem Gesteck vom Museum: Weißer Lotus, weiße Chrysanthemen und eine weißgoldene Schleife, danach ich in einigem Abstand und der unselige Ex-Nachtwächter…       
  
Wir erreichten die Urnenwand, wo die sterblichen Überreste auf einem kleinen mit Blumen geschmückten und mit schwarzem Tuch verhängten Gestell platziert wurden.  
  
Connie Prince und Soo Lin Yao, zwei Frauen, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können…innerhalb einer Woche gestorben bei einem unserer Fälle…gut, für Connie konnten wir nun wirklich nichts…aber warum gab es nicht mehr Fälle wie den der diebischen Elster? Oder der Katze im Fernseher? Nein, schon klar, weil Sherlock sie nicht wollte…aber die Bilanz gefiel mir nicht so recht…   
  
Die Kuratorin würdigte Soo Lins Verdienste und ihre hingebungsvolle Arbeit, nannte sie gar eine Botschafterin der chinesischen Kultur. Es klang jedoch irgendwie ein wenig wie ein Arbeitszeugnis… – aber Soo Lin brauchte keinen Job mehr zu suchen…  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung trat der schüchterne Andy vor, zog einen zerknitterten Zettel aus der Tasche, räusperte sich und begann mit unsicherer Stimme:  
  
„Hallo, Soo Lin… von…von dem Dichter Qian Qi habe ich folgendes gefunden…dachte, du magst es vielleicht…  
  
Die Luft im Herbst  
den Jade-Reif verfliegen lässt,  
Der Wind des Nordens  
fegt weg des Lotos-Duftes Rest.  
In Liebe bleib ich dir verbunden,  
das Licht erloschen, bin allein.  
Wisch weg die Tränen, denk an dich,  
kalt und nass wird’s lange sein.  
  
Blaue Wolken vor dem Dach  
sind wie Wasser so rein,  
Mond geht auf, Vögel rasten,  
Gänse fangen an zu schrein.  
Zu wem gehört die junge Frau,  
will immer Treuebilder weben,  
Wandschirm und Brokatvorhang  
verhüllen tief die Tür daneben.  
Am Fenster da der weißen Jade  
hör ich, wie das Laub schon fällt,  
Sie dauert mich die arme Frau,  
allein, keiner da, der zu ihr hält.“  
  
Er ließ den Zettel sinken, zuckte hilflos die schmalen Schultern und fuhr fort:  
  
„Soo Lin…  
…ich hab im Internet nachgesehen, was dein Name eigentlich bedeutet…  
Ein bisschen von etwas sehr Süßem…ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, denn leider kann ich kein Chinesisch…keine der verschiedenen chinesischen Sprachen – und leider habe ich Soo Lin nicht gut gekannt. Nicht so gut, wie ich wollte…ich hab das lange nicht verstanden, weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass sie mich mag. Aber sie hat mich nicht an sich rangelassen. Heute weiß ich, wieso, aber nun ist es leider zu spät.  
Du hast gesagt: „Es gibt Dinge, die nicht hinter Glas aufbewahrt werden sollten. Sie wurden gemacht, um berührt und benutzt zu werden.“ Und dann hast du mich angesehen. Es ging um die Teekannen, ja klar…aber ich hoffte, da einen Subtext herauslesen zu können. Gefühle, Gedanken, die man für sich behält, sterben ab, man muss sie ausdrücken, aussprechen, ausleben auch auf die Gefahr hin, verletzt zu werden… das wollte ich…meine Gefühle mit dir ausleben…keine Ahnung, wie weit wir gekommen wären…in dem Moment jedenfalls, hoffte ich, du meinst das auch…und – vielleicht habe ich mich da…doch nicht wirklich geirrt…   
Soo Lin…! Ein bisschen von etwas sehr Süßem – das ist einerseits wahr, aber es ist auch mehr als ein Understatement, es ist zu bescheiden, viel, viel zu wenig…es zeugt schon fast von einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Den hattest du wirklich nicht nötig, Soo Lin! Du warst so wunderbar! Du hättest es verdient, hier dein Glück zu finden…an unserem Haus aufzusteigen, du warst nach so kurzer Zeit schon ein Publikumsmagnet. Es hätte sicher nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis die Leute Autogramme von dir wollen. Sie hatten ja längst angefangen, dich bei deiner Präsentation zu fotografieren.  
Eines der letzten Dinge, die du zu mir gesagt hast, war: „Manchmal muss man etwas genauer betrachten, um seinen Wert zu erkennen“, ich werde diesen Satz nie vergessen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab’ ihn mir in einer Zierschrift ausgedruckt…sie mutet ein wenig asiatisch an…nun, jedenfalls für westliche Augen… – und dann habe ich mir den Spruch auf meinen Schreibtisch gestellt. Ich werde das immer beherzigen.“   
  
Hinter seinen Brillengläsern glitzerte es verdächtig. Er blinzelte mehrmals, während er wieder zu dem Zettel griff.  
  
"Wang Wie schreibt:  
  
Ich steig vom Pferd  
und trink mit Dir den Wein,  
und frage Dich:  
„Muss es denn wirklich sein?“  
  
Du sagst:  
„Es ist für mich kein Bleiben hier.  
Ich kehr zurück  
ins Süd-Gebirg hinein.“  
Da Du nun gehst,  
ich stell Dir keine Fragen mehr.  
Mit weißen Wolken  
gehst in die Ewigkeit Du ein.“  
  
Er hatte mit den Tränen gekämpft, aber er hatte es tapfer hinter sich gebracht. Er lehnte das Gesteck an die Urnenwand und kam zurück. Dann berührte er Barney am Arm flüsterte ihm etwas zu – der reagierte entsetzt…, sah aus, als wolle er flüchten – aber dann straffte er seine bullige Gestalt und schritt zögerlich zur Wand. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es. Er wischte sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken. Und erst als ich sicher war, er werde kein Wort mehr herausbringen, begann er mit einer zerstörten Stimme zu sprechen:  
  
„Es…tut mir Leid…  
Soo Lin, mein Mädchen…ich wäre gar nicht gekommen…ohne die Einladung…denn ich verdiene das nicht…du willst mich vielleicht gar nicht hier haben…das würde ich verstehen…  
Aber du weißt, eigentlich wollte ich helfen…nur – es kommt auf das Ergebnis an, nicht? Und das Ergebnis…das Ergebnis – ist – …nicht akzeptabel…  
…ich wünschte, ich könnte noch irgendwas tun…  
Ruhe in Frieden…“  
  
Er wischte sich die Augen und schlich mit gebeugtem Rücken davon.  
    
Als ich Andys Hand an meinem Arm spürte, merkte wie er mich ansah, erstarrte ich für einen Moment. Aber ich begriff, dass ich das ihr und vielleicht sogar auch ihm einfach schuldig war.  
Ich nahm mir die Zeit, mich zunächst stumm vor die Urne zu stellen, ihr meinen Respekt zu erweisen, bevor ich mich umdrehte und stockend vorbrachte, was ich in der Eile hatte bedenken können:  
  
„Wir…haben uns leider kaum gekannt. Aber Sie haben mich tief beeindruckt, Soo Lin... Wie Sie um Ihre Freiheit und Ihr Glück gekämpft haben, wie pflichtbewusst und hingebungsvoll Sie bis zuletzt Ihrem Lebenswerk nachgegangen sind. Wie tapfer und wie ergeben, Sie Ihr Schicksal alleine auf sich genommen haben. Und genau das hätte nicht sein dürfen: allein… Und vielleicht auch nicht sein müssen…  
Andy Galbraith und ich sprachen noch darüber, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, woran Sie geglaubt haben…was mich angeht, ist mein Glaube so was wie ein Baumstumpf…, vielleicht mit einem neuen Trieb, so was gibt es, wenn auch selten… Soo Lin… Nun… Ihr Mörder ist tot…und vielleicht gibt es für Sie eine Wiedervereinigung mit Ihrer Familie, eine …Versöhnungsfeier…ohne den ganzen Druck von außen…ohne die Not. Ich weiß es nicht, ich würde es Ihnen wünschen…wenn ich mir einbilden würde, dass das helfen kann. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eines: Dass Ihre Angst jetzt ein Ende hat, dass Sie nicht mehr fliehen, sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen…selten passte es so gut, zu sagen: Ruhe in Frieden.  
  
Ich trat wieder an Andys Seite…einen kleinen Kloß im Hals aber dennoch ein wenig erleichtert – und er flüsterte: „Danke…“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**"Sherlock! – Unsere Deadline!"**  
  
  
  
  
Mit ehrlichem Bedauern verabschiedete ich mich nach er schlichten Zeremonie rasch von Andy, denn bis zu meinem Interview waren zwar noch zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit, aber ich musste mich noch mal in meine Notizen vertiefen, mir meine Rolle zurechtlegen und vor allem zusehen, dass ich schleunigst wieder in eine andere Stimmung kam.  
  
Ich stieß auf dem Weg zur U-Bahnstation auf einen kleinen Markt, und überlegte, hier ohne großen Zeitverlust schnell noch Milch zu kaufen, aber es war dort wohl irgendeine alte Milchtüte unbemerkt geplatzt und hatte hinten im Regal vor sich hingefault. Jedenfalls stank es jetzt dort derartig, dass ich keine Lust mehr hatte, auch nur irgendeine Konserve in dieser Klitsche zu kaufen. Gerade wollte ich mich an der Kasse vorbeischlängeln, als mein Blick auf die DVDs dort fiel. Genauer auf eine von ihnen.  
Bond.  
James Bond.  
…wieso nicht? Ich hatte es Sherlock angedroht und später konnte ich sie über Amazon Marketplace wieder verkaufen… Und es war letztlich egal, ob wir bei Dr. No anfingen oder irgendwo mittendrin. ...allerdings sollte man vor Diamantenfieber vielleicht doch Im Geheimnis Ihrer Majestät gesehen haben, obwohl Sherlock wahrscheinlich nicht mal an einer Frau wie der jungen Diana Rigg Interesse zeigen würde...  
Also her damit.  
  
  
In 221b hockte Sherlock im Mantel am Kamin, die Handflächen zusammengelegt und starrte in die verlöschende Glut.  
  
„Da komme ich ja grade richtig, um Holz nachzulegen“, stellte ich milde tadelnd fest. „Was Neues?“  
Sherlock vollführte so etwas wie ein verlangsamtes Kopfschütteln. Er wirkte ziemlich abwesend.  
“…das heißt…schon…“, verbesserte e sich dann lahm. „Mycroft hat sich gemeldet…“  
„Na, das ist kaum etwas Neues!“ versetzte ich spöttisch.  
„…Dieses Seebeben…du weißt schon…Fukushima…es ist etwas anders, als ich dachte… Irgendjemand hat da versucht, am Meeresboden Methan zu fördern…“  
„Moment!“ platzte ich erschrocken heraus. „Das Methan ist hochgegangen und hat das Beben vom 11. März ausgelöst?  
Und das war…ER…?“  
„Beweisen lässt sich’s nicht…“, seufzte Sherlock.  
  
Ich beobachtete ihn aufmerksam…Was hatte diese Neuigkeit bei ihm ausgelöst? Ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, gar Minderwertigkeit womöglich, weil der große Moriarty im Gegensatz zu ihm über solche Möglichkeiten verfügte…? Aber war ich wirklich imstande, seine Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen? Ich kleiner Idiot? Oder die Gefühle, die er angeblich gar nicht hatte? …und selbst wenn: Er hätte es nicht zugegeben…  
  
„Natürlich kam er auch auf den Fall West…“ Am Ende der Phrase sah er mich das erste Mal an.  
„Okay…“, seufzte ich, "Ich mache morgen eine Begehung des Tatorts und…rede mit der Verlobten…heute…wird das nichts mehr. Tee? Kaffee?“  
„Kaffee…“  
Ich versuchte, mit dem klarzukommen, was ich eben gehört hatte…konnte ich das erst mal verdrängen…? Besser wäre das… Beneidete ich jetzt Sherlock um seine Gefühllosigkeit…? Nein…ich kaufte sie ihm sowieso nicht ab! Nicht nur, weil ich es nicht wollte! Heute Morgen war etwas anders gewesen. Das hatte ich beobachtet, bevor ich erfahren hatte, dass das Opfer eine alte, blinde Frau war… Warum konnte er das nicht zugeben? Hatte er Angst, ich würde das in meinen Blog schreiben? …okay, ich hatte versucht zu erklären, dass seine absichtlichen Wissenslücken ihn menschlicher erscheinen ließen…naja, keine Glanzleistung meinerseits…!  
Aber wenn er gesagt hätte: ‚Schreib das nicht’, oder ‚Lass mich nächstes Mal vorher lesen, was du on stellen willst’, dann hätte ich das doch getan…  
  
Ich brachte Sherlock einen Becher Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker und fuhr meinen Laptop hoch…Mails hatte ich noch nicht gecheckt…vielleicht würde mich das aufmuntern….und wenn es ein alberner Katzenclip war…auch recht…was auch immer funktionieren würde…  
  
  
"Dienstag 29. 3. 2011 – 15:21 – Dr Molly Hooper  
  
John,  
  
sag deinem widerlichen Mitbewohner, er braucht mir nicht mehr unter die Augen zu kommen!  
  
Ich werde ihm auch keinen Gefallen mehr tun! Keine Köpfe, Dickdärme...keine, was auch immer! Das war’s! Gestern ist Jim eine Familienangelegenheit am Abend dazwischen gekommen, aber heute treffen wir uns wieder! Sherlock hat keine Ahnung, wenn es um MENSCHLICHES geht!  
  
Eigentlich sollte er mir Leid tun. Tut er aber nicht, dazu war er viel zu eklig! SO!  
  
Molly"  
  
  
Oh weh… allerdings…würde Sherlock vielleicht ganz gut bekommen, wenn er mal so total daneben lag. Hatte ich mich zu schnell überzeugen lassen? …zu wünschen wäre es ihr… – mein Impuls, ihr schreiben zu wollen, war letztlich richtig gewesen…aber was? Das war jetzt nicht wirklich einfacher…!  
  
  
„Hallo, Molly,  
  
hab schon gelesen, dass ihr Glee geschaut habt und dass dein Kater Jim mag. Ich wünsche dir, dass du Glück hast mit ihm. Wirklich. Sherlock war mal wieder furchtbar gestern. Aber – nicht, dass ich ihn in Schutz nehmen möchte, oder dass ich denke, dass er recht hat – aber, ich schätze, er hat das wirklich so gemeint. Er wollte dir Zeit sparen. Aber lass ihn ruhig einmal spüren, dass es so nicht geht! Zumindest für eine Weile!  
  
Gruß John“  
  
  
Ich las mir das noch mal durch…und schickte es ab.  
  
  
"Dienstag 29. 3. 2011 – 19:33 – theimprobableone  
  
Was soll diese kryptische mitteilung auf dem forum von tsod? Die nationale sicherheit steht auf dem spiel und mein herr bruder spielt lily rush?! Hat er jetzt jeden realitätssinn verloren?  
  
erwarte ihren report, captain!"  
  
  
…ach, du Scheiße…nein…ich würde mich jetzt nicht auf den Befehlston einlassen…  
Ich schrieb:  
  
  
Hallo, M. (…hihi, das hatte ja was von James Bond…!)  
  
Wir sind an der Operation dran, aber der Cold Case ist eine Aufgabe, die uns Anonymous gestellt hat, ebenso das mit Monkford. Sehr explosiver Fall! …gefährlich wie CH₄…! Noch nichts Konkretes über A. W. – Sorry!  
  
Gruß JW  
  
  
"Dienstag 29. 3. 2011 – 20:23 – Mike Stamford  
  
Hi, John,  
  
was soll das mit diesen Joggingschuhen? Ermittelt Sherlock wirklich in einem so alten Fall…mit einem elfjährigen Mordopfer? Und wieso schreibt er das so in sein Forum?! Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.  
  
Gruß Mike  
  
  
Mittwoch 30. 3. 2011 – 9:11 – Kate  & Bill Murray  
  
Hallo, John,  
  
was schreibt Sherlock denn da für seltsame Nachrichten? Wieso Kolumbien? Wirst du darüber bloggen? Pass auf dich auf, ja?  
  
Bis bald, Bill"  
  
  
Mittwoch 30. 3. 2011 – 10:17 – Dr. med. Sarah Sawyer  
  
Hallo, John,  
  
grade war ich mal in der Praxis nach den Reparaturarbeiten sehen. Da herrscht noch voll das Chaos. Anscheinend sind sämtliche Rohre mürbe wie Papier und müssen komplett ausgetauscht werden. Die Mietergemeinschaft erwägt, gegen den Eigentümer zu klagen. So ein Schlamassel! Bin froh, dass ich dort wenigstens bloß arbeite und nicht wohne! Wie dem auch sei: Der Zwangsurlaub dauert wohl noch etwas.  
Was hältst du von Kino morgen Abend? Wir könnten uns vorher bei mir um die Ecke zum High Tea treffen, die bieten da ein schönes all-you-can-eat-Büffet an. Da könnten wir in Ruhe ausknobeln, in welchen Film wir gehen.  
  
Liebe Grüße, Sarah“  
  
  
...Morgen Abend. Das wäre fantastisch...! Aber was ist mit...Moriarty?! Ach, verdammt...!  
  
Schweren Herzens beschloss ich, diese Mail noch nicht zu beantworten. Vielleicht klärte sich die Situation ja bis heute Abend irgendwie...  
  
  
“Mittwoch 30. 3. 2011 – 15:09 – Victoria Slipstone  
  
Hallo, Doc,  
Sie sind an einem Fall dran, wo ein Elfjähriger ermordet wurde? Das ist ja voll krass! Wissen Sie schon wer's war? Ein Mitschüler? Oder der Vater eines anderen Leistungsschwimmers? Der Trainer? Ich bin gespannt! Uns geht's gut. Daddy hat sich erholt und wie's aussieht, hat die Sache meine Eltern irgendwie zusammengeschweißt. Wir suchen immer noch Hände ringend einen wirklich guten Ersatz für Margret. Aber natürlich bin ich froh, dass die blöde Ziege weg ist.  
Gruß von Rory. Er hat angefangen, die Elstern zu fotografieren und plant eine Website, falls es Nachwuchs gibt. Machen Sie schon mal Platz in Ihrer Mailbox! Er wird Sie sicher bald mit jpgs überschwemmen!  
  
LG Vicky  
  
  
Mittwoch 30. 3. 2011 – 15:17 – Charles Thompson  
  
CC: Sherlock Holmes  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Holmes, sehr geehrter Captain Watson,  
Mein Vater hat noch letzten Sonntag versucht, bei Ihnen anzurufen, hatte aber seither keinen Erfolg und mich gebeten, Ihnen zu mailen, was ich natürlich sehr gerne tue, denn Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen. Meine Eltern gehen demnächst auf eine Fotosafari in Kenia und dann wollen Sie sich einen Hund zulegen. Es ist nur noch nicht raus, was für einen...  
Sir Aguar steht jetzt in einer Glasvitrine und ich habe als Wiedergutmachung ein neues TV gestiftet Mum will versuchen, sich auf drei Stunden Fernsehen täglich einzuschränken. Das meiste nimmt sie jetzt auf und schaut es sich an, wenn mein Dad auf dem Schießstand oder beim Darts ist und so. 3 h klingt immer noch viel...aber sie haben ja Zeit. Und jetzt auch füreinander. Schicken Sie die Rechnung bitte an mich, denn ich habe ja letztlich den ganzen Kuddelmuddel verursacht - abgesehen von dem Rattengift, das unsere Nachbarin ausgelegt hatte.  
  
In Dankbarkeit,  
Ihr Charles Thompson  
  
  
okay später...und Mike und Bill?  
…nein, die beiden mussten warten…der Mordfall Prince ging vor… – ich musste mich da jetzt wirklich reinarbeiten…  
  
  
Gegen 16:00 tauchte Lestrade wieder auf. Ich fragte ihn, ob er denn inzwischen den Bruder der Ermordeten und den Angestellten befragt habe, aber Sherlock antwortete, dass er dem DI dringend davon abgeraten hatte. Die beiden sollten sich in Sicherheit wiegen und nicht durch das Aufkreuzen der Polizei unnötig aufgescheucht werden.  
Gerade, als ich Tee aufsetzen wollte, kam Mrs Hudson mit einem Tablett. Sie war natürlich neugierig auf den Mordfall Connie Prince und Lestrade war ihr sowieso sympathisch...  
Umso besser, für mich wurde es sowieso Zeit.  
Mit der Tube fuhr ich in die Londoner Peripherie und erreichte zehn Minuten zu früh das Haus – oder besser die Villa – der "Schönheitskönigin der Herzen".  
  
Ansehnliche Hütte...aber sah dann doch nicht aus, wie das Anwesen von jemandem, der es sich leisten konnte, die restlichen 30, 40 Jahre seines Lebens gar nicht mehr zu arbeiten. Weit entfernt von dem Palast der Slipstones... Ob Ken das bedacht hatte? Wir werden sehen...  
  
Ich klingelte und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete mir ein schlanker Latino, offensichtlich Raoul de Santos, der übrigens auch die Website gemacht hatte. Sein Styling ließ mich gleich an Jim denken...  
"Bitte, Sir, kommen Sie rein. Mr Prince bittet Sie, sich noch ein paar Minuten zu gedulden. Darf ich Sie solange in den Salon bitten?"  
"Mr de Santos, nehme ich an, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen..." Ganz bewusst behandelte ich ihn NICHT wie "den Bediensteten", er war ein Mensch und er war ein Zeuge, vielleicht ein Mitwisser, wie auch immer.  
"Oh, das macht gar nichts, umso besser! Unsere Leser möchten natürlich wissen, wie Connie Prince gelebt hat. Küche, Kleiderschrank, Schlafzimmer, …der Garten, wo es zu diesem fatalen, tückischen, kleinen Unfall kam..."  
Raoul runzelte die Stirn. "Warum nicht, Sir. Wir haben nichts zu verbergen. Ich halte alles pico bello in Schuss, wie Sie sehen werden. Dann lassen Sie uns mit dem Garten beginnen...es wird schließlich nicht wärmer, nicht wahr...?"  
  
Der Garten wirkte naturgemäß noch recht kahl.  
  
"Machen Sie auch die Gartenarbeiten?" fragte ich zweifelnd und beobachtete verstohlen seine gepflegten Hände.  
"Zum Teil. Ihre Rosen schneidet Miss – SCHNITT Miss Prince aber z.B. selbst... – Ach, hätte ich doch diesen Nagel nur bemerkt, bevor etwas passieren konnte!" klagte er schuldbewusst.  
"Ich vermute, er ist nicht mehr da, dieser unselige Nagel, oder?" hakte ich nach. „Wo war er denn?“  
"Eh..." Raoul bremste verdattert. "Der...der Geräteschuppen. Und das, wo ich doch schon einen Bausatz für ein hübsches Gartenhäuschen bestellt habe…! Dieses Wochenende wollten wir uns an den Aufbau machen und vielleicht dabei die Grillsaison eröffnen! Die beiden haben sich so darauf gefreut...warten Sie, wo war das noch gleich..."  
Wir hatten den Schuppen erreicht und er sah sich um. Erst nach zwei, drei Sekunden öffnete er die Tür und begann innen zu suchen!  
"...wissen Sie...der Gärtner war gerade da, als es passierte...Er hat sich darum gekümmert. Er...kommt nur im Bedarfsfall...deshalb..." Erleichtert über diese geniale Ausrede gab er die Suche auf und lächelte mich an.  
"Verstehe...hat sicher etwas Aufregung verursacht - " Stopp, Watson! Nicht durchblicken lassen, dass du die Leiche gesehen hast! " – wo genau war denn die Verletzung?"  
"Rechte Hand, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger...Sie...war rechtshändig..." …oh, darauf hat Ken also geachtet! Liest er am Ende meinen Blog? Hoffentlich erkennt er mich nicht...  
"War die Wunde tief? Hat es stark geblutet?" tastete ich mich vor.  
"Naja, es ging...die Blutung war bald gestillt...wenn wir geahnt hätten, wie gefährlich es war!"  
"Und...wann ist das passiert?"  
"Ehm...Freitag...Freitagnachmittag..." Niemand hatte Connie mit einer verbundenen Hand gesehen, deshalb konnte er wohl zeitlich nicht weiter zurückgehen!  
"Tja...tragisch, wirklich tragisch!" seufzte ich. "Sie haben sie ...gefunden, hieß es, das war sicher ein Schock!" vermutete ich in teilnahmsvollem Ton.  
"Oh, ja! Und wie! Ich habe noch Albträume davon! Wenn ich nur schneller vom Einkaufen gekommen wäre! Schreckliche Vorstellung, dass sie ganz allein gestorben ist."  
"Fühlte sie sich denn wohl?"  
"Naja, sie meinte, sie würde wohl eine Erkältung ausbrüten..." Er verstummte. "Sie war so eine...liebenswerte Chefin!" setzte er bedrückt hinzu.  
...so liebenswert wie als Schwester...?  
"Und...wo hat sie gelegen?"  
"Kommen Sie..." Er führte mich ins Haus zurück und in eine blitzsaubere Küche. Klinisch rein, dem Anschein nach. Ein ungewohnter Anblick für mich...  
"Sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl an diesem Morgen. Wir vermuten, dass sie sich in die Küche geschleppt hat, vielleicht für ein Glas Wasser, oder um Tee zu kochen – und dann dort zusammengebrochen ist..." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, schluckte und sah zu Boden.  
"So wird's wohl gewesen sein", stimmte ich scheinbar arglos zu. ...nur dass der Krankheitsverlauf hinten und vorne nicht passte...!  
"Oh, bestimmt möchten Sie das Boudoir und den begehbaren Kleiderschrank sehen...!" rief Raoul enthusiastisch aus.  
"Unbedingt!" pflichtete ich ihm eifrig bei.  
Im Schlafzimmer erlebte ich ein Wiedersehen mit der Retro-Rosentapete von Connies Website.  
"Die...Fotoausrüstung haben Sie noch im Wagen, nehme ich an..." Noch während Raoul redete, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut: Ich Idiot...! Als Reporter konnte ich ja hier nicht mit dem Handy herumknipsen! Da hatte ich ja wohl vor lauter Wald den dicksten Baum völlig übersehen!  
"Ehm, ...unser Fotograf hatte noch einen anderen Termin vorher und wird noch zu uns stoßen, sobald er es einrichten kann. Es ist auch noch nicht entschieden, ob es nur einen kurzen Beitrag in der Ausgabe von Morgen geben wird, oder noch eine größere Reportage in der Wochenendausgabe. Vielleicht eine Fotostory. Für Morgen ist der Platz schon ziemlich limitiert", improvisierte ich rasch. "Kann man denn schon bekannt geben, wann die – Trauerfeier sein wird?"  
"Oh, ehm...das steht noch nicht ganz fest...Freitag, wahrscheinlich."  
"Das ist die Tapete von Connies Blog nicht? Sie sind ja wirklich ein vielseitiger Mann", lobte ich ihn. Das Bett mit der golden schimmernden, seidenen Tagesdecke schien mir monströs groß, aber es wurde noch übertroffen von ihrer riesigen Schminkecke mit dem beleuchtbaren, dreiteiligen Spiegel. Neben einer geschlossenen Tür hing ein großzügiger Ganzkörperspiegel in einem pseudobarocken Goldrahmen.  
"Und hier...!" Raoul öffnete mit großer Geste besagte Tür. "Der Kleiderschrank...er wird die Fans in Schreikrämpfe und Ohnmachtsanfälle ausbrechen lassen", behauptete er stilistisch etwas verquer und schaltete das Licht an, das die Schatzkammer der Königin in ein indirektes sanftes Licht tauchte.  
Die breiteste der drei Wände, der Tür gegenüber, verdeckte ein hohes Regal, das über und über mit Schuhen in allen Farben voll gestellt war. Ansonsten war alles voller Kleidungsstücke und neben der Tür befanden sich Hüte, Handtaschen und auffälliger Modeschmuck. In der Mitte gab es einen Stuhl und ein Bistrotischchen und einen 'stummen Diener'.  
"Oh, sie trug in ihrer Show fast nur Modeschmuck, wissen Sie, das entspricht der Philosophie ihres Credos."  
"Dass wir alle schön sein können, ungeachtet unseres Alters und unseres Budgets..."  
"Genau! Den echten Schmuck, den sie natürlich auch hatte, bewahrte sie im Safe auf. Aber natürlich verrate ich Ihnen nicht, wo sich der befindet. Ob Sie diesen Schmuck überhaupt erwähnen, besprechen Sie am besten mit ...Mr Prince..." Er sah auf die Uhr. "…so, ich glaube, wir können dann auch..."  
Ich folgte ihm nach unten in den "kleinen Salon", wie er das Zimmer titulierte...anscheinend gab es auch noch einen großen...  
  
„Ah, hier sind Sie…Mr. Freeman…“ empfing uns am Fuße der Treppe der prinzliche Bruder der verblichenen Königin. Nun begriff ich, warum er nicht früher Zeit für mich hatte erübrigen können! Er musste Stunden beim Friseur und im Kosmetikstudio zugebracht haben. Ich hatte Mühe, mir ein Grinsen zu verbeißen und schüttelte ihm mit bedauernder Miene die Hand. „Mr Prince…mein tief empfundenes Beileid zu Ihrem schweren Verlust…auch im Namen der Redaktion…“  
  
Er nickte stumm und schluckte schwer. Dann ging er voran durch ein Speisezimmer und dann in den etwas tiefer gelegenen, kleineren, angrenzenden Raum…hier trug irgendwie alles Längsstreifen, so als sollte die Wohnung ihr Übergewicht kaschieren: Die Tapete, das Sofa, die Kissen. Und ich hörte ein leises „Miau!“ Aha: Da ist die mutmaßliche Mordwaffe! dachte ich. Raffiniert!  
  
"Wir sind erschüttert. Zutiefst erschüttert!" versicherte Ken und nahm eine dramatisch-dekorative Pose am Kamin ein…ähnlich wie Sherlock neulich bei den Slipstones…  
…du solltest meinen Mitbewohner im violetten Hemd sehen, ihm steht so was bedeutend besser, dachte ich. Meine Güte, auf was für Ideen komme ich denn da…?  
Ich ging um das gestreifte Sofa herum – und da war sie! So eine orientalische Nacktkatze…scheußlich. Mir tun diese überzüchteten Biester einfach nur Leid! Ob es nun blauäugige, weiße Perser waren, die grundsätzlich taub sind oder so etwas. Für mich ist das Tierquälerei! Naturburschen wie Cheshire waren da ein ganz anderes Kaliber! Und Toby sah auch nach einem "richtigen", gesunden Kater aus. Ich setzte mich neben sie, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, dass ich dieses perfide Mordkomplott längst durchschaut hatte.  
"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?" fragte Raoul nun wieder ganz servil.  
"Nein, nein, danke", wehrte ich ab.  
Kenny nickte ihm leicht zu und der Angestellte verschwand lautlos wie eine Katze. "Raoul ist mein Fels in der Brandung. Allein hätte ich das nicht verkraftet. Wir waren nicht immer einer Meinung…“  
Die Katze bestieg ohne Umschweife meinen Schoß und verpasste mir augenblicklich sechs bis acht intramuskuläre Injektionen…was mir ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl verursachte – zusätzlich zu dem Schmerz. Reg’ dich ab, Watson: Du bist geimpft! sagte ich mir und hob sie von meinen Oberschenkeln, woraufhin sie mit einem quengeligen Miau protestierte.  
„Aber meine Schwester hat mir sehr viel bedeutet – “, fuhr Ken gerade fort.  
"Auch dem …Publikum, Mr Prince!“ beeilte ich mich zu sagen.  
"Oh, sie wurde verehrt!“ schwärmte dieser andächtig. „Sie konnte Frauen, die aussahen wie das Heck eines Doppeldecker-Busses in Prinzessinnen verwandeln…“  
Das nackte Biest betrat erneut meine Oberschenkel und tackerte sich wieder durch meine Jeans… Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach deshalb so aufdringlich, weil sie fror...  
„Demnach ist es in gewisser Weise tröstlich zu wissen, dass sie nun jenseits dieses Jammertals ist“, befand Ken pathetisch.  
…ja, so habe ich mir ein Jammertal immer vorgestellt!!!  
"Ah, ja…ohne Frage…“ stammelte ich, während ich mich mit sanfter Gewalt von dem kleinen Quälgeist zu befreien versuchte. Vorsichtig packte ich das zerbrechlich wirkende Geschöpf und spürte, wie die Krallen aus meinem Fleisch rutschten. Ich habe schon weitaus schlimmeres ertragen, aber dennoch war es erstaunlich, wie unangenehm sie zustechen konnte…keine Katze ohne Dornen. Entschieden setzte ich das Tier auf den Boden.  
„Haben Sie schon darüber nachgedacht, ob Sie den Termin der Trauerfeier öffentlich bekannt geben wollen? Viele der Fans würden das begrüßen!“  
“Gewiss, gewiss…aber ich bezweifle, dass ich diesen Rummel durchstehen könnte!“ erklärte Ken mit Leidensmiene. „Schließlich ist sie für ihr Publikum zwar eine Ikone – aber sie war einzig und allein meine Schwester! Meine Familie. Mein Fleisch… Und wenn hier irgendjemand einen – Schrein errichtet, dann werde ich das sein. Und niemand sonst!“  
„Oh, ja, ich verstehe“, stimmte ich zu. Gut gebrüllt, Löwe! Noch so ein Schmierenkomödiant…! Ob wohl auch noch die Krokodiltränen kommen werden?  
„Ach, es ist so entsetzlich! Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass man heutzutage bei uns noch an Wundstarrkrampf sterben kann!“ rief er aus und starrte versonnen auf ihr Portraitfoto auf dem Kaminsims, direkt neben einem Gebilde aus drei glänzenden Sternen – sicher irgendeine Auszeichnung, die man ihr mal zuerkannt hatte…  
"Es ist weiter verbreitet, als die Leute denken. Tetanus steckt im Boden, man verletzt sich an einer Rose oder an einer Gartenschere oder so etwas – " Kenny landete plötzlich neben mir und saß fast auf meiner rechten Hüfte.  
"…und wenn man es nicht – ...behandelt..." Ich stockte. Was soll das werden? fragte ich mich und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass ich daherdozierte, als sei ich ein …Hausarzt, der einem uneinsichtigen Patienten eine Schutzimpfung nahe legt…  
Kenny fixierte mich mit großen Hundeaugen…ein Bassetblick…  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll!" klagte er hilflos. Moment?! Werde ich hier gerade angebaggert? Das ist ja ein Tonfall wie von einer jungen Dame in Not in einem alten Detektivfilm!  
"Wieso?" fragte ich starr und musste mich dazu zwingen, sitzen zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, wie ich mich von ihm ein Stück weglehnte und mich ziemlich verkrampfte.  
"Ich meine, sie hat mir dieses Haus hinterlassen…, was reizend ist.“ Gut, das gab mir einen Grund, nicht länger zurück zu starren, sondern mich im Raum umzusehen...  
„Aber ohne sie ist es nicht mehr dasselbe..."  
"Genau und deswegen…wollte meine Zeitung – " beeilte ich mich einzuhaken und rückte verstohlen ein Stückchen weg, wie um mehr Ellenbogenfreiheit beim Notizen machen zu haben, " – die ganze Story. Ungeschminkt – also ich meine, aus erster Hand“, verbesserte ich mich hastig…ungeschminkt war wohl nicht drin…nicht bei diesem …Prinzen…wieder kam mir Jim in den Sinn… „ – und es ist nicht zu früh?" lenkte ich ab.  
"Nein!" versicherte dieser.  
"Ah, gut…" Ich widmete mich nervös meinem Schreibzeug und spürte Kens Blick unverwandt auf mir.  
"Schießen…Sie los...!" – Er sagte das ganz merkwürdig, so dass es gar nicht zur Wortwahl passte, leise, irgendwie...gedehnt…es sollte wohl…verführerisch klingen, oder so was.  
Maunzend lief die Katze unter dem Couchtisch vorbei, als wollte sie mich daran erinnern, warum ich eigentlich gekommen war.  
Unbehaglich rieb ich mir über die Nase und stutzte: Meine Finger rochen nach Desinfektionsmittel… Soso...! Sehr verdächtig! Passt doch! Eigentlich gab es für mich keine offenen Fragen mehr…keine auf Gesprächsebene jedenfalls…  
„Hm…ich rufe, glaube ich, doch mal meinen Kollegen an. Mal sehen, wo er bleibt…Sie entschuldigen…“ Ich beeilte mich, aus dem Sofa zu hoch kommen, machte ein paar Schritte weg von meinem Hauptverdächtigen und holte mein Handy hervor.  
Glücklicherweise nahm Sherlock das Gespräch diesmal sogar an. Puh!  
"Na, ist dir aufgefallen, dass du etwas vergessen hast, du Schmalspur-Paparazzo?" zog er mich auf. Ja, klar! Darauf hätte er mich ja auch schon vorhin hinweisen können. Was jetzt so viel nicht geholfen hätte...meine alte Fotoausrüstung ist in Aldershot...irgendwann muss ich mich wirklich mal durchringen...  
"Hör mal, du musst kommen, schnell! Ich bin da auf was gestoßen. Du musst ein paar Sachen mitbringen. Hast du was zu schreiben?" wisperte ich.  
"Werd’s mir schon merken..."  
Lauter sagte ich: "Mensch, wo bleibst du denn? Das Licht ist schon nicht mehr optimal, aber für die Ausgabe Morgen brauchen wir dringend noch ein paar Fotos. Ich denke, das könnte am Wochenende dann auch noch eine schöne Homestory werden, das siehst du ja dann. Hier sind einige Bäume vor den Fenstern. Vergiss also den Blitz nicht."  
"Ich komme, so schnell ich kann...", versicherte er und legte auf.  
Ich blieb stehen und betrachtete angelegentlich die klaren Trinkgläser im Vitrinenschrank. Wenn ich mich wieder hinsetzte, würde der liebe Kenny dann gleich wieder einen Angriff starten?  
"Raoul hält die Wohnung tiptop, wie ich sehe... Oder gibt es noch eine...Reinigungskraft?"  
"Nein, er macht das alles alleine. Er ist eine richtige Perle, sozusagen."  
"Auch die Homepage, hab ich gesehen."  
"Ja, die jungen Leute heutzutage...werden ganz selbstverständlich damit groß. Für mich sind das alles böhmische Dörfer..." Ich verkniff mir eine sympathetische Bemerkung, schließlich war ich Journalist und gerade noch jung genug, um schon in der Schulzeit Bekanntschaft mit Computern gemacht zu haben...nur dass ich wirklich länger als gut gewesen war, einen Bogen darum gemacht hatte...  
"Was ...empfinden Sie, bei diesen Beileidsbekundungen von Wildfremden? Ich meine, da ist zum Beispiel diese Joy – Joy, ausgerechnet! – sie schreibt, dass sie ununterbrochen heult...das ist...unangemessen...", schwafelte ich.  
"Oh, ja...schon ganz schön taktlos, zuzugeben, dass es schlimmer sei, als damals als ihre Mutter gestorben ist, nicht? Aber wer weiß schon, wer sie wirklich ist. Im anonymen Chat und so fallen wohl oft alle Hemmungen...Vielleicht heißt sie ja in Wirklichkeit Deidre oder Severina?" witzelte er.  
"Bei Deidre würde ich mir aber wirklich auch einen anderen Nickname suchen", stimmte ich zu. "Manche Eltern denken einfach nicht nach! ... Wie lange war Ihre Schwester eigentlich in den Staaten?" fragte ich beiläufig. Vorsicht, Kenny, denk daran, sie will 36 gewesen sein...naja,... das mit den 48 war ja schon rausgekommen...  
"...oh, so… zehn, zwölf Jahre, schätze ich...", rettete sich der trauernde Bruder verunsichert.  
"Denken Sie, Sie werden in die Fußstapfen Ihrer Schwester treten?" fragte ich.  
"Wie...?" Diese Überraschung war doch nicht echt!  
"Ihr Erbe antreten, als ...Stylingberater...im Fernsehen...", half ich nach, als sei dies das natürlichste auf der Welt. Fassungsloses Schweigen.  
"Na, Sie können doch mehr als bloß...Stichwortgeber zu sein. Sie haben doch selbst etwas auf dem Kasten, das...sieht man doch!"  
Er starrte mich mit funkelnden Augen an.  
"Ja...? Meinen Sie wirklich...?" Der hatte doch nur darauf gewartet, dass ihn das jemand fragen würde! Und nun tat ausgerechnet ich das... Ich hätte mir fast schäbig vorkommen können, aber diese Nummer amüsierte mich dann doch zu sehr.  
"Oh, ich könnte mir vorstellen...eine – Gedenksendung mit alten Ausschnitten und dazu laden Sie einige Ihrer ...ehm ehemaligen Vorzeige-...Gaststars... Möglichst solche, denen das Umstyling ...richtig geholfen hat, weil sie danach ...eh einen Freund gefunden haben oder einen besseren Job bekamen und dann zwei, drei neue Kandidatinnen. Graue Mäuse am besten, die eigentlich nicht hässlich sind, aber die dringend ein paar Tipps benötigen. Sie sollten das Ihrem Sender möglichst schnell vorschlagen, ehe die ganz große Trauer bei den Fans verpufft. Es der Öffentlichkeit bekannt zu machen, ist etwas anderes, aber sehen Sie bloß zu, dass Sie dieses Projekt schnellstens in trockene Tücher kriegen...", drängte ich ihn.  
...von wegen...wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du nur noch Knastbrüder umstylen...falls sie dich lassen...!  
Damit hatte ich ihn vom Hals, er rief seinen PR-Referenten oder was auch immer an und beriet sich mit ihm, während er wie ein Pfau auf und ab stolzierte.  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich wieder auf dem gestreiften Sofa nieder. Den war ich erst mal los und das, ohne, dass er mir entkam, das sollte mir erst mal jemand nachmachen...!  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand Ken halb kritisch, halb selbstverliebt vor dem rechten der beiden Spiegel, die den Kamin flankierten, und zupfte an seinen Haaren herum...  
Dann klingelte es. "Das wird er sein", bemerkte ich erleichtert und stand auf.  
"Was?" fragte Prince abwesend vor dem Spiegel.  
Da brachte Raoul auch schon Sherlock zu uns, der geschäftig hereinfegte und Kenny ansteuerte. „Ah, Mr Prince, nicht wahr?" fragte er erfreut.  
"Ja", antwortete dieser anscheinend leicht überrumpelt von soviel Energie.  
Er eilte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Prince zu und sagte: „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen!“  
“Ja, mich auch…“ Er klang nicht wirklich so.  
Sherlock schüttelte die Hand des Trauernden überschwänglich. „Tut mir sehr Leid, das mit Ihrer – "  
“Jaja, sehr freundlich“, beteuerte dieser ungeduldig. Erleichtert zog er seine Hand zurück, als Sherlock sie endlich losließ…zuletzt hatte es fast ein bisschen was von Tauziehen gehabt. Aber abgesehen von leichter Übertreibung hatte Sherlock mal wieder unter Beweis gestellt, dass er die Konventionen durchaus beherrschte. Der Consulting Photographer kam zu mir herüber, während Ken wieder an den Spiegel stürzte, so als könnten die Erschütterungen, die Sherlocks Handschlag ausgelöst hatte, seine sorgfältig nach vorn gekämmten Haarstränen wieder in Unordnung gebracht haben.  
“Woll'n wir…?“ begann ich. Und Sherlock eilte an meine Seite. „Du hattest recht, die Bakterien sind auf anderem Wege in sie gelangt“, flüsterte ich.  
“Achja…“  
“Ja!“ seufzte ich höchstzufrieden.  
“Sind wir so weit?“ fragte Ken und klang mehr wie ein Regisseur, der fragte: „Können wir jetzt endlich drehen?“ Zumindest stelle ich mir das so vor.  
“Eh, ja – na, los!“ überließ ich meinem Fotografen das Feld.  
Der knipste gleich von vielleicht einem Yard Entfernung drauf los. Fünf Mal. Ken war Profi genug, nicht zu blinzeln.  
"Eh, nicht zu nah, meine Augen sind verweint", wehrte sich Prince.  
Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte die Katze wieder auf und miaute um unsere Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Oh, wer ist das?" fragte Sherlock freudig überrascht über so ein lohnendes Motiv.  
...na, eine Katze, die auf deinen Hosenbeinen keine Haare hinterlässt, das müsste dir doch gefallen...dachte ich.  
"Sachmet, benannt nach der ägyptischen Göttin", informierte uns Ken.  
Hallo, Sachmet, warst du nicht eigentlich die mit dem Löwenkopf? Bastet wäre wohl passender gewesen...  
"Wie nett, hat sie Connie gehört?" erkundigte sich mein höflicher Fotograf.  
"Ja, kleines Geschenk meiner Wenigkeit – ", sagte Prince bescheiden.  
Ha, das war schon fast ein Geständnis! Wir kriegen ihn dran, Sherlock!  
Ken nahm die Katze hoch. Er schien geübt darin, schnappte sie so, dass sie nicht kratzen konnte. Interessant!  
"Sherlock? Große Blende?" fachsimpelte ich. "2, 8!"  
Mein Fotograf blitzte unserem Hauptverdächtigen direkt in die Augen, so dass dieser nicht mitbekam, dass ich mir an den Krallen der Katze zu schaffen machte.  
"Verflucht, was spielen Sie hier eigentlich?!" schimpfte Kenny geblendet.  
"Entschuldigung..."  
"Sie sind ja wie Laurel und Hardy, was geht hier vor?"  
Okay, Zeit für den Rückzug!  
"Eh, also ich glaube, wir haben jetzt, was wir wollten, vielen Dank!" verabschiedete ich uns hastig.  
"Was?!" schnappte Prince verdattert.  
"Sherlock!" rief ich ungeduldig.  
"Was?"  
"Unsere Deadline!" erinnerte ich fröhlich.  
"Aber Sie haben doch kaum Fotos gemacht!" jammerte der Mörderbruder hinter uns her.  
  
  
Deadline!  
  
Mich hatte die Ermittlereuphorie gepackt, so dass ich mit meiner Begeisterung Sherlocks durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte, aber das entging mir in diesem Moment vollkommen – ebenso die makabre Doppeldeutigkeit des Wortes "Deadline"…  
Ein unbeabsichtigtes Wortspiel, das sich noch auf grausame Weise bewahrheiten sollte...  


 

**************************************************************************++

 

**

  
Fälle: Carl Powers und Ian Monkfort (Connie Prince) - Zeitplan:  
  
Noch mal zur Chronologie – aber diesmal en detail:  
  
In Sarahs Wohnung ist es 8:40. Wie weit die von der Baker Street weg ist, weiß man nicht.  
  
Aber 221b, das Yard und das Bart’s sind nur jeweils wenige Kilometer voneinander entfernt. Sherlock bekommt 12h für das erste „Rätsel“, löst es aber irgendwann, nachdem die Drei eingeblendet wurde… Es scheint aber bereits dunkel zu sein, als John in die Küche kommt und sagt, dass sie nur noch fünf Stunden hätten. Nun ist es aber schon kurz nach dem Äquinoktium und man kann ja nachsehen, wann die Sonne untergeht! (obwohl ich jetzt  
keine Anhängerin irgendwelcher Mondkalenderideen bin, finde ich da  
http://www.mondkalender-online.de/sonnenuntergang.asp ganz praktisch!) –  
...und: Habe ich schon gesagt, dass es am 29. Januar um 19 Uhr unmöglich noch hell sein kann, IHR SCHLAMPEN!?!? – Sollte die Szene in 221c wirklich erst gegen 14 Uhr oder noch später stattfinden?! Nicht schon gegen 9:30/10:00 Uhr?? (Da müsste der Verkehr schon höllisch sein..! Myc, hast du einen Krieg angezettelt? Mit – Moment: Wahlen in Korea…? Also…Nord- oder Süd-…? Das macht einen ziemlichen Unterschied…!) Dann wäre dieser Fall gegen 23 Uhr gelöst… – Aber SH erkennt den Raum ja sofort – man hat nicht den Eindruck, dass er da noch lange in seinem Mindpalace rumsuchen muss…!  
  
Die Szene im Yard – nachdem die Frau in Cornwall befreit wurde – spielt wieder bei Tageslicht – sowohl John als auch SH tragen ein anderes Hemd, als in der Szene zuvor…  
  
Nun erfahren wir, dass das erste Rätsel tatsächlich in 9 Stunden gelöst wurde. Diesmal bekommt Sherlock 8h. Bevor nur noch drei übrig sind, gibt die 2. Geisel den  
Tipp im Janus-Cars-Fall, da ist es noch hell, so weit so gut, die Szene in der Garage (wo Lestrade allein im Dunkeln zurückbleibt, hihi, ist 5h nach Start des 2. Rätsels, denn es sind noch 3h übrig…) … – als der Mann befreit werden kann, ist es aber schon wieder dunkel, d.h. die Szene im Yard, mit der der Ian-Monkford-Fall angefangen hat, würde frühestens um 11 Uhr morgens spielen – oder auch eher erst ab 14 Uhr, denn wie kann es sonst bereits wieder dunkel sein, wenn SH die Lösung hat?! ABER…wie kann dann John kurz vor dem Fall Connie Prince behaupten, sie hätten „ja kaum Zeit gehabt zum Atmen, seit das hier losgegangen ist“…wenn in den zwei Nächten Ruhe war? (Andererseits erstaunt auch die Aussage, er sei "chronisch unterbeschäftigt", wo er grade mal allerhöchstens seit 4 Arbeitstagen einen Aushilfsjob hat...!)  
  
(Okay, wir wissen alle: Nach dem Piloten ist das die erste Folge, die abgedreht wurde…das Handy legt in eben dieser Szene ein beredtes Zeugnis davon ab, dass der Zeitplan noch nicht so recht ausgegoren war – Datum und Uhrzeit bei einem Handy zu manipulieren, ist doch nun wirklich keine Hexerei…!) Das nehme ich mal ernst – und setze mich über die Lichtverhältnisse hinweg! Denn: 1. Moriarty ist genauso aufgedreht wie Sherlock – …Schlaf, dazwischen?! – was soll der Quatsch? Wo es doch grade solchen Spaß macht! – 2. Monkford hat den Wagen schon gemietet, als das erste Rätsel startet, das ginge also, wenn er wirklich einen Termin hat, den er verpassen kann und sein Verschwinden deshalb auffällt!  
  
Es geht mir nicht darum, dem Blog den Vorzug vor den Filmen zu geben – echt nicht! Aber ich werde die Ungereimtheiten im Film zugunsten einer größeren Hektik und eines angemesseneren Zeitplans übergehen...  
  
  
  
  
...genug gebeckmessert und klug geschissen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************************************************  
> * Im Web habe ich gelesen, dass es gegen Ende von TBB ursprünglich noch eine Szene gab, in der John mit dem Scheck von der Bank dafür sorgt, dass man Soo Lin bei den Gedenktafeln für die Wohltäter des Museum mit einer Namensplakette ein Denkmal setzt. - Da es diese Szene nicht in den endgültigen Film geschafft hat, betrachte ich sie nicht als kanonisch...  
> ******************************************************
> 
>    
> ** siehe am Ende des Kapitels, weil hierfür zu lang!
> 
>  
> 
> *** Weisheitszahn
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Laut Molly Hoopers Tagebuch (MHT) haben Jim und Molly am 29. März zusammen 'Glee' gesehen. - Was bei mir dann der 28. gewesen sein müsste. Auf alle Fälle muss es der Vorabend der Szene im Labor sein, die ich gegen 13:00/13:30 ansiedeln würde. Jim und Molly waren grade zuvor in der Kantine zusammen beim Lunch, kurz nach dem Debakel im Labor unterhalten sie sich über die Kommentare auf MHD http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/30march
> 
> ***********************************************
> 
> * Die Frage, woher Mycroft die Nummer hat, sollte sich John – auch ohne meine Zwischengeschichten – wirklich nicht stellen. Wer sagte denn schon in ASiP: "...ich habe ein Telefon..."?
> 
> ** Lidster, du hackst wohl auch im zwei-Finger-System rum! Das heißt nicht Botulinim, sondern Botulinum – er hat’s auf dem Blog und auf TSoD falsch! Aber das Beste dabei ist: Im FILM wird es richtig geschrieben…
> 
> *** Das ist bei Geisel 3 und 4 allerdings fraglich: Lebt die alte blinde Frau etwa ganz allein und unbetreut? Wer passt eigentlich auf dieses Kind auf??
> 
> *******************************************************  
> Was bei diesem Fall überrascht, ist der Zeitplan. Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass die Uhrzeit auf dem Handydisplay im Gegensatz zum Datum stimmt, dann weiß SH durch John bereits um 8:06 um wen es geht.  
> Er hat statt 12 h 9 und statt 8 nur 5 gebraucht - jetzt sollte man befürchten, dass er nur noch 3-4h bekommt. Wieso sind es nun wieder 12...?  
> Was machen sie in den ersten 4 h außer der Leichenschau mit Lestrade? Hat Kenny erst gegen 17:00 Zeit für ein Interview?  
> Gegen Ende erfährt man, dass SH ganz bewusst die Zeit ausgeschöpft hat - aber wie hält er das vor John geheim?
> 
>  
> 
> Was ist eigentlich mit den kaputten Fenstern vorne raus? In der Szene mit Mycroft und in der vorletzten Szene sieht man deutlich, dass die Fenster irgendwie von innen verklebt sind; in der vorletzten Szene, wie auch in der, als die zweite Geisel befreit wird, sieht man beide im Wohnzimmer im Mantel sitzen; und in der kurzen Szene, in der John dann die erste SMS von Mycroft bekommt, sieht es danach aus, dass sich Sherlock mit seinen Zeitungsartikeln in die Küche zurückgezogen hat, weil es dort wärmer ist. Die Schiebetür ist ausnahmsweise zu (Nichtrauchermäßig ist die Serie fast vorbildlich - aber was Heizkosten/Ökologie angeht...!? ...ständig stehen überall sämtliche Türen offen...) - so weit, so offenkundig. So schlüssig.  
> Aber was ist in den restlichen Szenen in 221b? Etwa die, während Johns Interview mit Kenny??? Die Lichtverhältnisse sind so, als seien die Scheiben drin und nichts verklebt, wenn man auch nie wirklich durch die Fenster durchsehen kann, aber das kann am steilen Winkel oder an Gardinen liegen...
> 
> *************************************************  
> *************************************************
> 
> * Wie der Zuschauer deutlich sehen kann, liegt sie in einem Doppelbett. Also ist es wahrscheinlich kein Seniorenheim. Und so ist es ja dann auch...


	28. Da hört der Spaß aber wirklich auf...! (TGG 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal sind meine Anmerkungen zu umfangreich füt die Eingabefelder, sorry - deshalb am Ende des Kapitels.

 

**  
Da hört der Spaß aber wirklich auf...!**

 

  
  
  
 **...ein weiteres Gasleck, anscheinend...**  
  
  
  
  
  
Triumphierend stiefelte ich ins Freie.  
"Ja, oh, ja...", grinste ich siegessicher.  
"Du glaubst, es war die Katze? Es war nicht die Katze...", feixte Sherlock.  
Ich stutzte.  
"War sie – ? ...doch, sie war’s! Ganz bestimmt. Er hatte sie mit Tetanus infiziert. Die Pfoten stinken nach Desinfektionsmittel!" Es war doch ganz klar? Wieso konnte er das nicht zugeben?  
"Schöne Idee", befand Sherlock.  
Aber eben nur eine Idee? Unsinn! Genauso ist es gewesen. Raffiniert, gib's zu!  
"Ja, er hat’s auf die Krallen ihrer Katze gestrichen", insistierte ich. "Ein neues Haustier. Ist immer ein bisschen nervös am Anfang. Kratzer sind da kaum zu vermeiden. Sie wär sicher – "  
"Ja, ich hab auch die Kratzer an ihrem Arm gesehen, aber das ist zu sehr vom Zufall abhängig und zu clever für ihren Bruder", erklärte Sherlock.  
Na, klar! Es kann ja niemand wirklich clever sein außer dir...!  
"Er hat seine Schwester wegen ihres Geldes umgebracht."  
"Hat er das?" zweifelte Sherlock.  
"Hat er nicht?" fragte ich verunsichert.  
"Nein...Er wollte Rache."  
"Rache? Wer wollte Rache?" Gut, dann hatte Ken eben zwei Motive, aber was ändert das schon.  
"Raoul, der Hausangestellte, Kenny Prince war Woche für Woche Zielscheibe des Spotts seiner Schwester. Das war praktisch wie Mobbing. Irgendwann hatte er genug und hat sich mit ihr überworfen, steht alles auf der Website. Sie hat damit gedroht, Kenny zu enterben, Raoul hatte sich jedoch an ein gewissen Lebensstil gewöhnt."  
Auf der Website? Sherlock war auf ihrer Website gewesen...?! Was hatte er dort bloß gefunden?  
"Nein, nein, Moment, Sekunde mal", stotterte ich.  
"Was ist dann mit den Krallen der Katze, mit dem Desinfektionsmittel?!" hakte ich nach.  
"Raoul hält das Haus sehr sauber. Du warst auch in der Küche und hast den Zustand des Bodens gesehen. Der war schon beinahe zu Tode geschrubbt, sogar du riechst nach diesem Zeug, nein, nein, die Katze hat damit nichts zu tun...  
Raouls Spuren im Internet schon eher. Hoffentlich bekommen wir hier ein Taxi...“, murmelte er sorgenvoll…  
Das war's!? Und damit war meine schöne Theorie einfach so vom Tisch?!  
Ich blieb stehen, während er weiter eilte in Richtung der nächsten größeren Straße.  
  
"Und was sollte dann das hier? Eine Beschäftigungstherapie!?" brüllte ich ihm erbost hinterher.  
Er stoppte, wandte sich zu mir um und musterte mich. "Was denn, du hast es noch nicht begriffen?" fragte er angewidert.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen?!  
"Es hat dir Spaß gemacht, John! Gib's doch zu! Ein Verbrechen - und du hattest Spaß daran! Es war wie ein Rausch, oder? Beflügelnd...! ...ein Hochgefühl! Diese Rolle zu spielen, den Verdächtigen auf den Zahn zu fühlen, zu denken du wärst ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen, zu denken, du wärst clever!  
Du bist nicht clever, John. Aber du hast dich eben genauso wenig daran gestört, dass es hier um Mord und Terror geht, wie ich. Du hast es...aus den Augen verloren. Vollkommen."  
  
Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich irgendwie, als hätte man aus mir die Luft rausgelassen.  
Was war hier eigentlich los?  
Und was war eigentlich mit mir los?  
Begann ich mich jetzt auch für bizarre Mordfälle zu begeistern?  
Ich hatte versucht, mit Sherlock Holmes...was...? – in einen Wettstreit zu treten?  
Ein Mensch war heimtückisch ermordet worden, ein anderer war die Geisel eines irren Bombenlegers..., ahnungslose Menschen in seinem Umfeld waren in Lebensgefahr...  
Und ich? Ich war verletzt, weil ich mal wieder falsch lag? Ich war eingeschnappt, weil Sherlock einfach mal wieder Sherlock war! Weil er mich stundenlang hatte dieses absolut zweckfreie Interview vorbereiten lassen und in der Zwischenzeit selbst recherchiert hatte. Weil er mich mal wieder hatte auflaufen lassen, weil er mich mal wieder auf's Glatteis geführt hatte. Hatte ich denn jetzt wirklich auch vergessen - nicht nur aussgeblendet, bei Seite geschoben – VERGESSEN, dass es hier nicht um mich ging, mein Ego, meine Selbstbestätigung oder gar meine Unterhaltung - sondern um Menschenleben und darum, Leute mit krimineller Energie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen?!  
  
Deadline...!  
  
Aufgeschreckt sah auf die Uhr und erstarrte: 18:36 Uhr!  
Verdammt, diese alte Lady hatte grade mal noch eineinhalb Stunden...!  
Ich stürzte los und rannte hinter Sherlock her, sah, dass er telefonierte.  
  
Als ich ihn erreicht hatte fragte ich: "Und was wird jetzt?! Uns läuft die Zeit davon!"  
Sherlock blinzelte auf mich herab, als hätte ich etwas unwahrscheinlich Dummes von mir gegeben.  
cIrgendwann kam ein Taxi und wir stiegen ein. "Bartholomew Hospital", sagte der selbsternannte Consulting Detective.  
"Du denkst, es wäre dasselbe wie damals die Jagd nach dem Taxi? Du hast mir damals bewiesen, dass mein Hinken psychosomatisch war und heute, dass ich genauso gefühllos sein kann, wie du? Ist es das?" fragte ich sauer und entsetzt.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich nicht wahr haben wollen, dass er keine Betroffenheit empfand, wenn jemand über Stunden hinweg einsam seinem Tod entgegen sah.  
Wurde ich langsam genauso?  
Oder war ich noch schlimmer, weil ich mich dabei auch noch für etwas Besseres hielt?  
Die ganzen verdammten 35 Minuten, die diese Fahrt dauerte, wartete ich vergeblich auf irgendeine weitere Antwort, irgendeine weitere Äußerung von ihm.  
  
Sherlock sagte mir, ich solle im Wagen bleiben, er hole nur eben etwas ab. Keine drei Minuten später kam er mit einem dicken Packen Papiere wieder, sagte dem Cabbie, er solle zu Yard fahren und stieg ein. Ich sah ihn fragend an, aber er hüllte sich in Schweigen. Wenige Minuten später schneite Sherlock in Lestrades Abteilung und hielt siegessicher die dicke Akte hoch. Ohne jede Begrüßung begann er:  
„Raoul de Santos ist Ihr Mörder, der Hausangestellte von Kenny Prince. Die zweite Autopsie hat gezeigt, dass Connie Prince nicht durch Tetanus vergiftet wurde. Es war Botulinum Toxin..." Er neigte sich zu Greg hinunter und fuhr gefährlich leise fort: "Das hatten wir doch schon mal, Carl Powers...! – Tata, unser Bombenleger wiederholt sich!"  
"Und wie hat er es gemacht?" fragte Lestrade.  
"Botox-Injektionen", erklärte Sherlock knapp.  
"Botox?" echote der DI erstaunt und ich dachte nur: ...also hat sie das Dreckszeug doch genommen...die Stirn...! Er hat es praktisch sofort gesehen...! Er hätte es schon nach drei Stunden sagen können...!  
"Botox ist eine verdünnte Form von Botulinum. Raoul de Santos hatte auch die Aufgabe, Connie regelmäßig ihre Gesichtsinjektionen zu geben. Von meinem Kontakt im Innenministerium habe ich die Unterlagen über Raouls Internetkäufe hier. Er hat über Monate große Mengen Botox bestellt. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment und spritzte dann die tödliche Dosis." Innenministerium? Er wusste doch nicht mal, wie der Premierminister hieß! Hatte er etwa Mycroft gefragt? Eher nicht, oder...? So wie Sherlock das jetzt erzählte, klang der ganze Plan ziemlich primitiv...Er hatte uns alle mehr als acht Stunden lang zum Narren gehalten!!!  
"Wie sicher sind Sie sich?" hakte Lestrade nach.  
"Ganz sicher", fiel Sherlock ihm ins Wort.  
"Gut, in mein Büro!" entschied der Inspektor und ging vor.  
  
Ich stoppte den Meisterdetektiv. "Hey, Sherlock, wie lange?" fragte ich und bemühte mich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Wie?"  
"Wie lange weißt du es?" fauchte ich.  
"Naja, es war eigentlich ganz einfach, wie gesagt, der Bombenleger hat sich wiederholt, das war ein Fehler..."  
Verstand er denn wirklich nicht, was ich damit meinte?!  
"Ja, aber, Sherlock, die Geisel, die alte Frau, sie wartet die ganze Zeit darauf!"  
"Ich wusste, dass ich sie retten kann, der Bombenleger hat uns 12 h Zeit gegeben. Ich hab den Fall schneller gelöst, somit konnte ich mich noch um andere Dinge kümmern, verstehst du nicht? Wir sind ihm einen Schritt voraus!" zischte er mir verschwörerisch zu und schien zu glauben, dass mich das von der Logik seines Verhaltens restlos überzeugen sollte.  
  
...'Böser Samariter'...schoss mir Sherlocks alberne Bemerkung durch den Kopf...was würde Sherlock wohl machen zwischen Jericho und Jerusalem*? Die Räuber ermitteln und die zwei untätigen Passanten so lange verhören, bis sich diese angeblichen Gutmenschen in Widersprüche verwickelten und nicht mehr leugnen konnten, dass sie einen Schwerverletzten am Rand einer einsamen Straße seinem Schicksal überlassen hatten. Aber würde der böse Samariter sich des "unter die Räuber gefallenen" erbarmen? Das wäre für ihn wohl der lästige Teil und er täte es nur, um sich Ärger wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung zu ersparen. Und gewiss würde er an dem Opfer vorher die Spuren sichern und erst danach lebensrettende Maßnahmen einleiten...!  
Aber etwas in meinem Zorn verunsichert war ich nun doch: Hatte er unterdessen tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden, was ihn auf Moriartys Spur brachte?  
  
Sherlock war bereits in Gregs Büro verschwunden. Ich folgte ihm und fand ihn in Lestrades Schreibtischsessel, den Laptop vor sich und Greg rechterhand neben ihm stehend.  
Ich trat an seine linke Seite und sah ihn die Lösung posten. Gleich darauf klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy.  
"Hallo?" meldete er sich.  
  
"Sagen Sie uns wo Sie sind. Ihre Adresse!" befahl er nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein, Sie dürfen mir auf keinen Fall etwas über ihn sagen!" rief er angespannt.  
  
Dann sahen wir, wie er erstarrte... Ein scheußlicher Verdacht drängte sich mir auf.  
  
  
"Hallo?" fragte er noch einmal.  
  
  
"Sherlock?!" drängte Lestrade beunruhigt.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte ich atemlos.  
  
  
  
Er ließ das Handy langsam sinken, presste schwach die Lippen aufeinander und lehnte sich schwer in Lestrades Schreibtischsessel zurück.  
Mein Verstand sagte mir, was geschehen sein musste, aber fassen konnte ich es nicht... Erst verzögert wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die Hand auf die Rückenlehne hinter Sherlock gelegt hatte...und dass sie ursprünglich auf seiner Schulter hätte landen sollen, ich mir das aber irgendwie unbewusst verboten hatte, weil er das ohnehin abgelehnt hätte...  
Er war betroffen...war er doch, oder? Natürlich war er das, es war nicht sein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte nicht versagt, wäre er so gefühllos, wie er behauptete, dann hätte er jetzt keinen Grund gehabt, wie gelähmt da zu sitzen, sondern sich wie ein Rumpelstilzchen aufzuführen, wie ein Sportler, der sich von einem Schiedsrichter ungerecht behandelt fühlte.  
  
"Mein Gott, Sherlock..." Greg riss sich mühsam zusammen. "Das... das war nicht Ihr Fehler, das wissen Sie..." Also hatte auch er den Eindruck, dass Sherlock verstört wirkte.  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich über Sherlocks Kopf hinweg. Eine kurze Bewegung besorgter brauner Augen in dessen Richtung und er sagte stockend: "Fahren Sie erstmal nachhause...war ein langer Tag..."  
  
„19:33…“, sagte Sherlock tonlos. „wo immer zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine scheinbare Gasexplosion stattgefunden hat, war unsere Geisel… Besser, wir belassen es zunächst mal bei dieser Fehleinschätzung...“  
  
„Ja, selbstverständlich“, versicherte Greg.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erhob er sich ungewohnt steif, ungelenk.  
"Sherlock?" fragte ich zaghaft.  
  
Er wischte mich fahrig zur Seite und stürzte nach draußen.  
  
„Was…?“ stotterte ich.  
„Aufs Dach…eine rauchen…“, seufzte Lestrade zur Erklärung. Ich warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und beeilte mich, Sherlock zu folgen. 20 Stockwerke über den Straßen Zentrallondons.  
  
  
  
Ich sah die Glut aufleuchten, als Sherlock an der Zigarette zog. Er inhalierte lange und tief.  
  
Der Wind zerrte an seinen Locken und blähte seinen Mantel um die schlanke Gestalt. Nur eine schwarze Silhouette vor den Lichtern der Großstadt…  
  
Der Anblick strahlte Einsamkeit aus.  
  
Ich war unsicher, wie er auf meine Anwesenheit reagieren würde. Zögernd kam ich näher.  
  
Keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte…es war schrecklich, was da passiert sein musste…es bedrückte mich und ich war zugleich erleichtert, dass es ihn doch nicht kalt ließ…zu gerne hätte ich gehört, dass er es zugab…einmal nur…ich hätte sein Geheimnis bewahrt, wenn er denn drauf bestanden hätte…aber so…? …andererseits ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es ihn belastete. Aber danach sah es gerade aus… Er sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen, sich nicht quälen, nicht hierfür…aber er durfte einfach über die Faszination an diesem Wahnsinnigen nicht all das Leid vergessen, dass er verursachte!  
  
Auf einmal löste er den Blick von den Spitzen der höheren Wolkenkratzer und sah nach oben, beinahe senkrecht, in den bestirnten aber mondlosen Himmel, fast als erwarte er Antworten von dort. Er stieß den Rauch aus seinen Lungen und schöpfte tief Atem.  
  
„Sherlock? …bist du okay?“ fragte ich hilflos.  
  
„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“ bemerkte er versonnen.  
  
Was…?  
Die Sterne? Meinte er wirklich die Sterne?  
  
„Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für solche Dinge…“, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu entgegnen.  
  
„Das heißt nicht, dass ich dafür nicht empfänglich wäre…“  
  
Wieder ein Lungenzug…innehalten…dann entließ er den Qualm langsam durch die Nüstern…ich bekam schon vom Zusehen fast einen Hustenanfall und begann hektischer zu atmen.  
  
"Und das macht dich dann trotzdem nicht neugierig?" fragte ich.  
  
"...zu weit weg, zu unabänderlich - und keine Verbrechen", erklärte er.  
  
"Nein? Findest du nicht, dass hier etwas fehlt?" neckte ich ihn.  
  
"...fehlt...?" Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, dann sah er mich das erste Mal wieder an. "...du meinst den Mond, nicht? Du weißt ja sicher, wo sich der Vermisste gerade aufhält."  
  
"Ist das nicht offenkundig?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
"Nun, ich nehme an, dass er von der anderen Seite des Globus zu sehen sein sollte. Wenn es dort nicht geradezu hell ist...sagen wir...Neuseeland?"  
  
Fragte er mich grade, ob ich die Flucht ergreifen wollte...?  
  
"Übrigens...so ganz stimmt es nicht, dass sich der Mond um die Erde dreht..."  
  
"Achja?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Genau genommen, drehen sie sich um einen gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt, denn der Mond zieht ja auch die Erde an, nicht bloß umgekehrt. Allerdings liegt dieser gemeinsame Schwerpunkt noch unterhalb der Erdoberfläche. Deshalb kann man sich darüber streiten, ob wir Teil eines Doppelplaneten sind - oder ob der Mond bloß ein Sattelit ist."  
  
"Gegenseitige Anziehung, soso. Pflegst du gelegentlich Himmelsmechanik als ...Flirtmasche zu verwenden?" neckte er mich.  
  
"Gelegentlich...schuldig im Sinne der Anklage...", grinste ich.  
  
"Also für mich hat der Mond nur Bedeutung wenn in einem Fall die Gezeiten ein Rolle spielen, ...oder ich Nachts in einer ländlichen Gegend auf Verbrecherjagd bin...", erklärte Sherlock achselzuckend.  
  
"Wenn man davon absieht, dass der Mond für uns alle von Bedeutung ist, weil er die Erdachse stabilisiert. Wenn er uns durch abhanden käme, wäre es Essig mit den Jahreszeiten", trumpfte ich auf.  
  
"Lehrstoff für die Grundschule?" fragte das Genie und zog zweifelnd die Stirn kraus.  
"Zugegeben, nein...neulich bei einer Doku aufgeschnappt", gestand ich.  
  
Die Glut erreichte fast schon den Filter.  
  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht in der Nähe, was?“ sagte er seufzend.  
  
Stimmt…keine Löschzüge, keine rudelweise durch die Straßen jagenden Krankenwagen…nein, definitiv nicht hier im Herzen Londons…nicht so wie letzte Nacht.  
  
"Lass uns gehen", sagte ich sanft.  
  
Er trat die Kippe aus und wir gingen hinein.  
  
Wir fanden Lestrade in seinem Chefsessel...die Stirn in die Hand gestützt, hing er fast schon über seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
„Glasgow…“ murmelte er. „Es bleibt vorläufig offiziell ein Gasleck…morgen wissen wir mehr…“  
  
Der Consulting Detective und der Detective Inspector sahen einander an... Lestrade würde wohl jetzt nichts Weiteres sagen. Veilleicht wusste er wirklich noch nichts genaueres, vielleicht hatte er selbst bei den Kollegen in Schottland noch nicht weiter nachgebohrt, weil er sich selbst noch für eine Weile vor der grausamen Wahrheit drücken wollte...  
  
"Besser, Sie gehen jetzt...denn wenn ich Anweisung erhalte, Ihnen dieses unselige pinkfarbene Handy abzunehmen..." Er ließ das Ende des Satzes unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen.  
  
Sherlock nickte nur. Er wirkte immer noch irgendwie gedämpft, in sich versunken.  
  
Unten rief ich uns ein Taxi. Ich war darin nicht so erfolgreich wie Sherlock... Schließlich erbarmte sich ein Cabbie. "221b Baker Street", sagte ich, dann öffnete ich die Tür.  
"Sherlock?" Ich befürchtete schon, ihn irgendwie in den Fond schieben zu müssen, aber ehe ich seinen Arm berührte, stieg er doch ein.  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später hockte Sherlock in Mantel und Schal in seinem Sessel. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, so dass die Temperatur dort erträglich war.  
  
Ich hatte Teewasser aufgesetzt und rang mich dazu durch, ein weiteres Mal ein Risotto in Angriff zu nehmen.  
  
"Was war das eigentlich für einer...?" fragte ich. "Dieser Kopf in unserem Kühlschrank, meine ich...weißt du das?"  
  
"Mörder mit Pankreas-Krebs, der seinen Körper der Forensik vermacht hat. Hat sich umgebracht", erklärte Sherlock monoton und starrte in die Flammen.  
  
"Denkst du, das war es jetzt? Mit dem Bombenleger?"  
  
"Fünf Piepser, John. Zwei Fälle stehen noch aus."  
  
Aber für Moriarty war das alles ein Spiel und vielleicht galt seiner Auffassung nach jetzt ein "Game over" für Sherlock, weil der die Katastrophe diesmal nicht hatte abwenden können...aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich diesen Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte...  
Also beschränkte ich mich darauf, Sherlock einen Tee zu bringen.  
  
Als ich das Risotto auf dem Herd hatte, machte ich mich daran, endlich Sarahs Mail zu beantworten. Kein leichtes Unterfangen...  
  
  
"Liebe Sarah,  
das ist ein wirklich verlockender Gedanke und ich würde wirklich liebend gerne zusagen. Aber Sherlock ist gerade an einer sehr kniffligen, um nicht zu sagen, hoch explosiven Sache dran und kann leider gar nicht abschätzen, wie weit wir bis Morgen Abend gekommen sein werden. Ich würde es deshalb verstehen, wenn du dir etwas anderes vornimmst. Ich bedaure es immernoch sehr, dich damals mit in diesen unseligen Zirkus genommen zu haben - aber hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre Sherlock dort wahrscheinlich draufgegangen, wie dir ja sicher klar ist.  
Gegebenenfalls würde ich mich Morgen spontan bei dir melden, wenn du dann schon anderweitig verplant sein solltest, hätte ich eben Pech gehabt.  
  
Bis hoffentlich Morgen Abend,  
dein John"  
  
  
Ich hatte noch das Message Board von Connies Website im Browser, und klickte auf aktualisieren, um zu sehen, ob sich da noch etwas getan hatte. Ich scrollte bis zu dem Punkt,  
wo ich die Mitteilungen gelesen hatte und hatte Mühe, nicht hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen:  
  
  
"[www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk]  
Ich muss mit jemandem hier sprechen. Irgendwem. Wie mache ich das?“  
  
  
War er da einfach reingeplatzt auf der Suche nach…was…?! Zeugenaussagen wohl kaum! – nach Klatsch!  
  
  
„JOY  
Dann über private Mitteilungen. Aber nicht mich, ich bin zu durcheinander. Es ist schlimmer, als damals, als meine Mutter gestorben ist. Schließlich habe ich damals damit gerechnet, denn sie war ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Krankenhaus.“  
  
  
…oh, das hatte Ken gemeint…!  
  
  
„SH [www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk]  
Kann mir jemand eine private Mitteilung schicken?  
  
BOYTOY  
WIR SOLLTEN ALLE LOSZIEHEN UND UNS BESAUFEN!!! LASST UNS EINE EIGENE TOTENWACHE FÜR CONNIE ABHALTEN!! XXXX  
  
MODERATOR  
Bitte nehmen Sie Abstand davon, in Großbuchstaben zu posten. Danke.  
  
SONALI  
RIP Connie. Ein tragischer Verlust.  
  
JOY  
Sie ist von uns gegangen.  
  
MARIE.T  
Sie hat mir einige wirklich gute Tipps gegeben. Ich und meine Nachbarin haben ihre Show verfolgt, als wären es Gottesdienste. Ruhe in Frieden, Connie.“  
  
  
…ds muss jetzt aber tatsächlich mal Mrs Turner selbst sein…  
  
  
„Molly [www.mollyhooper.co.uk]  
Das ist so traurig.  
  
JOY  
Ich weiß.  
  
SH [www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk]  
Ich habe gehört, Connie sei eine Hochstaplerin gewesen, sie hätte gar nichts über irgendetwas gewusst. Schreibt mir, wenn ihr das auch denkt.  
  
BOYTOY  
WAS ZUR...?!? ERNSTHAFT, WAS! ZUR! Na, warte! Ich mach' dich fertig!!!“  
  
  
Er provoziert sie! Wie bei Mrs Monkford…!  
  
“JOY  
Weiß irgendwer, wo Connie gewohnt hat?? Vielleicht können wir dort hin pilgern und einen Schrein errichten. Ich muss der Welt zeigen, was sie mir bedeutet hat.  
  
KENNY  
Deine Absicht rührt uns, Joy, aber das wird nicht nötig sein.“  
  
  
…ach, daher hat er das mit dem Schrein…!  
  
  
„JOY  
WOW!! Danke für die Antwort an mich, Kenny. Ich hoffe, du kommst darüber hinweg. Xxxxxx  
  
SH [www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk]  
Hat noch jemand eine Nachricht für mich? Sie war eine Schwindlerin!  
  
Anonymous  
A propos, Sherlock, hast du jemals herausgekriegt, wo die Schweine leben?“  
  
  
Ein Schrecken durchzuckte mich.  
Moriarty! Auf einem scheinbar harmlosen Chat mit Sherlock! Die dritte der verborgenen Nachrichten! Sherlock hatte das wirklich nie gepostet! Und Moriarty war nachtragend und pedantisch genug, immer noch danach zu fragen!  
  
  
„SH [www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk]  
Freimaurer-Code. Aber ich habe keine Zeit für deinen Schwachsinn!  
(Es folgt der handschriftliche Schlüssel für den Hühnerstall-Code)  
  
SHERBETDIP  
Warum sagen sie in den Nachrichten, Connie sei 48 gewesen?! Sie war 36, nicht wahr??  
  
Molly [www.mollyhooper.co.uk]  
Ich dachte, sie hätte gesagt, sie sei 32?  
  
RDS  
32? Ha!"  
  
  
RDS? ...das musste Raoul sein...!  
  
  
"NUMBERONECONNIEFAN  
Was zur...?!?! Ich habe gerade erst davon gehört!! Wie?!? Warum??!!?!?  
  
KENNY  
Wir werden diesen Thread für eine Weile schließen. Nochmal danke an euch alle für eure guten Wünsche. Wir sind sicher, Connie wacht über uns und liebt uns alle. Gott segne euch alle x“  
  
  
War das pures Theater? Oder hatte Ken wirklich keine Ahnung, von dem, was Raoul getan hatte? Sherlock schien das zu glauben. Ich hätte Ken eingebuchtet! ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
  
„Du solltest dein Experiment nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen“, sagte Sherlock.  
  
„Wie? Oh, natürlich!“ Ich beeilte mich, das Risotto umzurühren.  
  
„Was bringt dich nur auf die Idee, ich könnte etwas essen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist." Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.  
Ich seufzte. Eigentlich hatte ich auch keinen Appetit.  
  
„Aber wenn du die Bond-DVD einlegen möchtest, nur zu…“  
  
„Was?!“ staunte ich. „Woher weißt du!?“  
  
„Ich erkenne, dass du einen Gegenstand in der entsprechenden Größe in der Innentasche deiner Jacke trägst. Bond war am Wahrscheinlichsten.“  
  
„Und du willst wirklich…?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht lenkt es mich ja wirklich etwas ab. Und falls es mich langweilt, kann ich ja immer noch in mein Zimmer gehen…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Special: Das "007-Cameo"**  
  
  
  
  
Ich war verdattert und unschlüssig.  
  
Zögernd holte ich die DVD hervor.  
Golden Eye.  
Sagte mir jetzt nichts.  
Echt, überhaupt nichts.  
  
Pierce Brosnan…der Remington Steele, von dem ich in meiner frühen Teenagerzeit keine Folge ausgelassen hatte, ohne wirklich sagen zu können, warum ich die Serie so mochte…und feststellte, dass meine Klassenkameraden diese Vorliebe nicht teilten…also sah ich die Serie weiter…verlor aber kein Wort mehr darüber…  
  
»Zufallskauf, richtig?« fragte Sherlock, der plötzlich hinter mir stand und mir über die Schulter sah.  
»Ist das so deutlich zu sehen, ja? – He, hier wird nicht gespoilert – ich will keine Prognosen hören, während des Films! Ist das klar? …du behauptest doch, Kino sei so vorhersagbar…!« Ich hatte den Jewel-Case aus seiner Sichtweite gebracht  
»Und ich hatte angenommen, du seist ein …dezidierter Kenner der Materie“, spöttelte er. „Wie alle Fans…«  
»Oh, ich bin kein…Fan. Nein, es…es ist einfach was, was man kennen sollte. 007 ist einfach Kult und …britisch…auch wenn mittlerweile die Amerikaner die Filme machen. Sie suchen sich immer noch britische Darsteller. 007 prägt das Bild, das die Welt von uns hat, mit und das seit 58 Jahren… Ich hab’ bei weitem nicht alle gesehen, denn..naja… Während der letzten Jahre hatte ich wenig Gelegenheit und – aus Zeit- und Geldgründen waren die meisten Kinobesuche, die ich mir geleistet habe – …Dates. Und 007 eignet sich nicht so wirklich für ein Date…«, ruderte ich unbehaglich zurück. »Naja und die vor 1983 kenne ich ohnehin nur aus dem Fernsehen und auch nur teilweise.«  
»Schön, ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, als du neulich davon anfingst, dass du mich systematisch eine Nacht lang durch deine fünf oder sechs Lieblingsfilme in chronologischer Reihenfolge schleifen willst…« Er gähnte gespielt, um mir zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn das langweilen würde, aber ich konterte: Wenn wir damit ein Schlafmittel gefunden hätten, das für dich funktioniert, wäre das doch eine große Errungenschaft. «  
»Unsinn! Wenn ich schlafen wollte, könnte ich das sehr wohl!«  
»Es sei denn, dass du den Bogen überspannt hast«, widersprach ich…und auch sonst kaufte ich ihm das nicht so ganz ab.  
  
Ich legte also die DVD ein und setzte mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl, während sich Sherlock wieder in seinen Sessel kringelte.  
  
Das Opening spielte in Archangelsk...mir fiel natürlich der blöde Frankenstein-Code wieder ein. Das Interview heute war genauso zweckfrei gewesen, wie damals die Übergabe in Isfahan...naja…aber wenigstens weitaus ungefährlicher...und amüsanter...  
Vielleicht sollte ich meine alberne kleine Kränkung wirklich nicht so ernst nehmen und – nein, nicht an Glasgow denken, nicht jetzt...Pause!!  
...UDSSR...?  
…von wann ist dieser Bond nochmal...? Okay, eine Rückblende...  
Spektakulärer Blick, verschneites Gebirgsmassiv, James warf sich mittels Bungeesprung von etwas, was nach einer riesigen Talsperre aussah…aber Wasser schien es da nicht viel zu stauen zu geben… kurz vor dem Scheitelpunkt seiner Bahn schoss Bond eine Harpune ab, um nicht wieder nach oben zu schnellen, sondern sich bis nach unten ziehen zu können, dann arbeitete er sich mit einer Art Schneidbrenner vor...und verschaffte sich über einen Luftschacht oder so etwas Zugang zu einem hässlichen Betonklotz von einem Chemiewaffenfabrik...der nächste Ausgang aus diesem Luftschacht war an einer heiklen Stelle…! Man sah durch ein Gitter von oben einen sowjetrussischen Offizier in Uniform, der in einer Toilettenkabine auf dem Klo saß und Zeitung las – ich grinste in mich hinein – ...direkt über ihm nahm James das Gitter ab...Kurzer Kamera-Jump auf den Flur...dann zurück: Blickrichtung des Sowjet: Er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und nahm die Zeitung zur Seite, dahinter erschien 007 Gesicht – er hing kopfüber in der Kabine und bemerkte trocken: "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, hab vergessen anzuklopfen." Und Rumms! zog er dem verdatterten Scheißer eins über.  
Ich hatte einen Seitenblick auf Sherlock geworfen und stellte fest, dass er schmunzelte und kurz zu mir herüber sah...  
Ob ich ihn da jetzt wohl auf neue peinliche Ideen gebracht hatte...?!  
Bond schlich sich jetzt an einem Aufenthaltsraum voller Soldaten vorbei, dann durch eine Stahltür und wurde plötzlich von einer schwarzen Gestalt mit einer Waffe aufgehalten, die ihn ansprach – wahrscheinlich war es Russisch. Aber James sagte zu meinem Erstaunen einfach: "Ich bin allein."  
“Sind wir das nicht alle?“ lautete die überraschende Antwort und der Mann trat aus dem Schatten: Dunkelblond, helle Augen von undefinierbarer Farbe, etwas kleiner und stämmiger als Pierce Brosnan…Sean Bean…„Du kommst spät, 007.“  
...anscheinend Felix Leitner, dachte ich. Der Kollege, der irreführender Weise die Nummer 009 hatte, aber bei der CIA sein sollte, kam ja alle paar Filme wieder mal vor... Nicht schlecht, dass ich einen erwischt hatte, wo James auch mal ein bisschen Teamarbeit zu machen hatte.  
"Ich musste noch mal für kleine Jungs", erklärte Bond.  
"Mal wieder bereit, die Welt zu retten?"  
"Wenn es sein muss, 006." ...006? Nein, dann muss es ein anderer Kollege sein. Fragt sich, warum…  
Wieder ein Gitter, das entfernt wurde und ein viereckiges Loch, durch das es hinab zu steigen galt.  
"James: Für England!"  
"Für England, Alec!"  
Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie sich weiter vor auf ihr Ziel zu. Diesmal kamen sie durch den Boden nach oben... Alec erschoss einen Laboranten und dann gelangten sie mithilfe eines elektronischen Tools mit Zifferntastatur, mit dem die Türverregelungen geöffnet werden konnten, in eine sehr große, aber nicht eben volle Lagerhalle.  
"Geht irgendwie zu leicht", befand Bond skeptisch, denn die Halle war menschenleer.  
"Die Hälfte von allem ist Glück, James!", behauptete Alec und ging zur Tür zurück, um sie hinter ihnen wieder elektronisch zu verriegeln.  
...nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das unterschreiben möchte, dachte ich...  
007 ging es wohl ähnlich, denn nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: "Und die andere Hälfte?"  
Im nächsten Moment ging der Alarm los.  
"Schicksal!" antwortete Alec und in mir sträubte sich alles, weil ich mich plötzlich beinahe in die unterirdische Atomanlage von Isfahan versetzt fühlte.  
»...als ob das nicht dasselbe wäre«, brummte Sherlock.  
»Wenn man es Fortuna nennt«, stimmte ich zu und hoffte, er werde meine Aufregung nicht bemerken.  
"Zeitzünder auf sechs Minuten einstellen", ordnete 006 an.  
"Sechs Minuten, okay", bestätigte 007, während beide eine Treppe in die Halle hinunter eilten.  
Schon kamen zwei Soldaten herein, die Alec gleich abschoss.  
James brachte unterdessen in Augenhöhe auf der dem Eingang abgewandten Seite eines großen Metallbehälters die Bombe an, stellte den Timer auf 6 Minuten ein und startete den Countdown. Alec schloss die Tür wieder, dann erschien ein ganzer Schwung Soldaten hinter einem großen Fenster zum Flur, sie schossen auf die Scheibe, die aus einer Art Sicherheitsglas zu sei schien.  
Alec rief mit Galgenhumor: "Sperrstunde, James. Letzte Bestellung!"  
"Für mich ein Bier!" scherzte dieser ebenso zurück.  
Inzwischen war es den Soldaten gelungen, die Scheibe zu zertrümmern und es wurde verstärkt weiter geballert.  
  
Augenblicklich stellte ich fest, dass es mir das mittlerweile alles andere als Spaß machte...Im Gegenteil, es löste Nervosität bei mir aus...  
  
Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille.  
  
„Hier spricht Oberst Ourumov, kommen Sie raus. Hände über den Kopf!“  
„Wie originell“, spottete James für sich.  
Die Tür wurde gesprengt, weitere Soldaten kamen herein.  
"Tür zu, Alec, es zieht!" bemerkte James.  
  
"Alec…?"  
  
...deshalb also nicht Felix, dachte ich...es hat ihn erwischt...  
  
James riskierte einen Blick – nun sah man Alec am Boden knien. Ein schlanker Oberst mit einer ausgesucht markant-hässlichen Visage hielt seine Waffe auf dessen Kopf gerichtet... Er befahl Bond aufzugeben.  
"Bring den Job zu Ende, James! Spreng' den ganzen Laden!" rief 006.  
„Sie haben 10 Sekunden“, sagte Ourumov und dann begann er runter zu zählen...  
007 stellte den Timer, der bei 5:36 – echt, erst so wenig? – angelangt war, auf 3 min. um.  
Dann legte er das Gewehr dort ab und verließ mit erhobenen Händen langsam seine Deckung.  
Bei der “2“ des Countdowns rief Alec: „Für England, James!“  
Der Oberst schoss.  
James flüchtete, die Soldaten feuerten hinter ihm her, doch der Oberst brüllte: "Feuer einstellen, die Kampfstofftanks gehen in die Luft…!"  
...guter Tipp...!  
...hinter diesen Dingern verschanzte sich 007, einige waren praktischerweise in eine Art überdimensionierten Einkaufswagen gestapelt worden, ein vielleicht 2 m hoher Drahtkorb auf Rädchen, diesen benutzte James nun als Schutzschild und zog ihn langsam in Richtung einer Ecke der Halle...das leichte Quietschen der Rädchen verlieh der Spannung eine komische Note.  
Ein junger Soldat meinte trotzdem eine Chance zu haben und schoss, gleich wandte sich der Oberst um und knallte ihn ab.  
Der Rückzug des britischen Agenten ging weiter.  
"Sie können nicht gewinnen", versicherte der Oberst.  
Aber James hatte einen Plan: Er stellte eine Maschine an und warf sich rücklings auf ein Förderband, ds ihn ins Freie bringen würde und ballerte auf eine Verriegelung: Ein Gitter hob sich und aus dem Lager donnerten plötzlich etliche Tonnen auf die Soldaten herunter, Bond floh nach draußen und rannte hinter einem startenden Kleinflieger her und kaperte ihn…zwei Motorradfahrer waren ihm aber dicht auf den Fersen und als er den Zweiten zu Fall brachte, stürzte er mit dem Piloten ringend raus. Er schnappte sich das Motorrad und verfolgte das führerlose Flugzeug.  
Dem Oberst war es anzusehen: Er hielt den Zwischenfall für erledigt, denn Flieger und Motorrad rasten auf eine tiefe Schlucht zu...  
  
...Fallschirm...? fragte ich mich.  
  
Aber, nein, James schaffte es, sich im Aufwind des Abgrunds an das leere Flugzeug heranzuarbeiten, kletterte hinein und riss es noch rechtzeitig hoch...die Waffenfabrik explodierte.  
  
Sherlock lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf: »Auch nicht unrealistischer, als sich mit dem Kühlwasser aus einer Atomanlage zu spülen, was?«  
Danach begann der Vorspann und ich sagte: »...zumindest das mit dem Bier war doch mal ein guter Plan... Du willst nicht zufällig auch eins?«  
»...was bringt dich bloß auf DIE Idee??«  
»Gar nichts. Es war nur eine Höflichkeitsfloskel wider besseres Wissen«, versicherte ich und verschwand kurz in die Küche. Mittlerweile zweifelte ich an meinem Verstand! Wie konnte ich diesem soziopathischen Einzelkämpfer bloß James Bond nahe bringen?! ...nun ja, ...es war um eine Art Bildungslücke gegangen, aber trotzdem: Ich hätte es bleiben lassen sollen! Und dann noch, wo mir doch Sherlock, wenn auch sparsam, aber doch erstaunlich offen in Isfahan gestanden hatte, dass er bereits zwei Geheimdiensteinsätze mit Partner hinter sich hatte…und nun das…! – Aber ich konnte das doch jetzt nicht mehr abbrechen, oder?  
Als ich mit der Dose Bier zurückkam, nahm ich meinen Stuhl und stellte ihn – leicht im Winkel zu Sherlocks Sessel daneben auf, um seine Reaktionen besser beobachten zu können.  
  
Als nächstes sah man James mit einer Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz über eine Bergstraße jagen...die Serpentinen erinnerten an irgendeinen anderen Film...war es bei Nizza, oder so...? Jedenfalls war Bonds Lenkrad zwar rechts, aber es schien Rechtsverkehr zu herrschen…  
Eine eingeblendete Zeile verriet uns, dass sich das nun neun Jahre später abspielte…  
"James, ist es denn wirklich nötig, so schnell zu fahren?" jammerte sie. Sie war hübsch, aber – definitiv kein ...Bondgirl!? ...fast schon eine graue Maus – jedenfalls an dessen sonstigem Standard gemessen… Also, was machte sie da?  
"Sogar öfter, als du denkst", bekam sie zur Antwort.  
"Mir gefällt deine temperamentvolle Fahrweise genauso wie jeder anderen", behauptete sie, „aber – wer ist das?" unterbrach sie sich selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass James an ihr vorbeilächelte. Sie drehte sich um: Ein rotes Cabrio war neben ihnen erschienen. Die Fahrerin, eine rassige Brünette, lächelte Bond provozierend zu.  
"Eine von den Anderen!" sagte Bond erfreut.  
Dann überholte sie ihn und sie begannen sich ein halsbrecherisches Rennen zu liefern.  
Erst die beinahe-Kollision mit einem Laster brachte die Cabriofahrerin in Schwierigkeiten, doch nach längerer Schlitterpartie kam sie wohlbehalten zum Stehen.  
"James, bleib stehn! Bleib stehn! Ich weiß, warum du das machst!" schimpfte die Beifahrerin zwischen Wut und Angst.  
"Ja, wirklich? Warum denn, Liebling?" fragte er unschuldig zurück.  
"Du willst mir nur imponieren mit der Größe deines…deines – "  
"Motors?" half er nach.  
"Egos!"  
Die Andere war wieder im Rennen.  
"Wir machen 'ne kleine gemütliche Spazierfahrt und du fängst mit Psychologie an", maulte Bond.  
"Ja, es ist nun mal meine Aufgabe, dich zu beurteilen", entschuldigte sich das Mäuschen.  
– ach, jetzt ergibt das Ganze einen Sinn! dachte ich. ...ob Sherlock wohl auch gerne so fährt...?! Der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit…ja, würde passen!  
  
"Dann sollten wir das aber schnell hinter uns bringen", meinte Bond.  
Und dann kam ihnen ein ganzer Pulk Radrennfahrer entgegen und Bond sagte: "Lady’s first!" und ließ die Andere vor. Beide passierten die Radsportler, ohne sie zu tangieren, aber die drehten sich so verdattert und ungeschickt zu den beiden um, dass sie dann doch noch alle wie die Dominosteine zu Boden purzelten.  
"James, bleib bitte sofort stehn", befahl die Psychologin.  
"Was sagst du?"  
"Bleib jetzt auf der Stelle stehn!" insistierte sie und ich ahnte, was kommen würde...  
Bond guckte sie an – und zog die Handbremse!  
  
"Also, wie du siehst, hab ich kein Problem mit weiblicher Autorität", stellte sich 007 seine Beurteilung selber und legte seinen Arm um sie. Und dann hatte er natürlich eine gut gekühlte Flasche Wein dabei, um auf die psychologische Beurteilung anzustoßen und es folgte der erste Kuss dieses Streifens…  
  
Dann ein Casino – die Brünette mit Zigarre beim Baccara…das war doch die Szene, in die ich neulich kurz bei Sarah reingezappt war,... sie gehörte sicher zu den Verbrechern...die bösen Raucher aber auch immer...  
Die Brünette war eine Georgierin namens Xenia Onatopp und hatte einen Admiral im Schlepptau, ein ziemlich hässliches Exemplar mit krusseligem Bart und schlechten Zähnen... das ungleiche Paar verschwand auf eine Yacht mit dem Namen Manticore.  
Für James war Xenia keine unbekannte Größe, er machte Fotos und ließ sich per Fax in seinem Auto bestätigen, dass sie eine ehemalige sowjetische Jagdfliegerin war und Verbindungen zu einem Verbrechersyndikat namens Janus in Sankt Petersburg unterhielt...!  
  
…Janus? ...ach nee! Sherlock und ich sahen einander an. Komischer Zufall!  
  
Xenia killte den Admiral beim Sex, indem sie mit ihren Schenkeln seinen Brustkorb zusammenquetschte...  
Später enterte James die Yacht und fand die Leiche. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass ein Terrorist in die Rolle des Admirals schlüpfen sollte und dass der neue Tiger-Helicopter, der selbst stärkster elektromagnetischer Strahlung widerstehen konnte, bei der Vorführung am nächsten Tag geklaut werden sollte.  
Die beiden Piloten wurden von Xenia erschossen und sie nahm mit einem Komplizen deren Platz ein.  
James wurde geschnappt, als er den Start zu verhindern versuchte.  
  
Das Weltraumwaffen-Kontrollzentrum Sewernaja in Sibirien – wo man noch kurz kollegiales Geplänkel zwischen dem Top-Programmierer Boris und seiner nicht ganz so brillanten Mitarbeiterin Natalja beobachten konnte – wurde von Xenia und dem Komplizen in deren Gewalt gebracht: Es war der Oberst aus dem Teazer, der 006 abgeknallt hatte, mittlerweile war er General. Sie aktivierten eine Waffe auf einem Satelliten und erschossen alle.  
  
Beim MI6 wurde ein Notruf von Sewernaja aufgefangen und Bond angefordert: Ein Satellit hatte dort den vermissten Helikopter gesichtet, darauf startete der MI6 einen Heli, die Russen drei Kampfflugzeuge, um ihn abzufangen…  
War Sewernaja also doch die Bodenkontrolle für einen Kampfsatelliten mit der legendären Waffe Golden Eye? Dafür sollten die Russen eigentlich gar nicht das Geld haben, hieß es…  
In Sewernaja kam Programmiererin Natalja aus einem Schrank…alle anderen waren tot, sie entdeckte den Countdown und begriff, was passieren würde. Man sah den Satelliten einen Strahl aussenden und in Sewernaja schienen alle elektrischen Leitungen durchzubrennen, nach und nach explodierte die ganze Anlage.  
  
…okay, es war nur ein Film und es sollte eine militärische Einrichtung der Russen sein…aber mir war das jetzt viel zu nah an unserer aktuellen Realität… mal abgesehen, von dem, was ich in Afghanistan schon erlebt hatte… Früher hatte ich Spaß gehabt an Stunts und Spezialeffekten…jetzt war ich da irgendwie sensibilisiert…aber es war nicht nur so, dass ich die kindliche Freude daran verloren hätte, …meine eigene Verletzlichkeit war mir zu sehr bewusst. …Scheiße! dachte ich, bin ich wirklich so…empfindlich…?  
  
Beim MI6 sah man über Sibirien einen einzigen Lichtblitz und dann war die Übertragung tot: "Was, zum Teufel war das?“  
  
Die drei Kampjets und der Heli bekamen das gleiche Problem und stürzen ab… Nur Natalja konnte sich retten, sie rief nach dem Einzigen, dessen Leiche sie nicht gesehen hatte: Boris.  
  
Der englische Satellit war abgestürzt, ebenso zwei amerikanische, aber ein englischer Satellit in Reichweite war noch übrig. Und dann kam die Aufnahme… Bond kapierte, was da los war: Kein elektrisches Licht in einem Radius von 30 Meilen – Elektromagnetischer Puls!  
  
…ich lauschte verdattert - nicht, weil mir das neu gewesen wäre, sondern weil ich mich plötzlich an den Stromausfall von vor zwei Wochen und unsere Verblüffung erinnerte:  
  
Elektromagnetische Paralyse, Erstschlagsatellitenwaffe aus der Zeit des kalten Krieges – entdeckt nach Hiroshima: Wenn man eine Atombombe in der oberen Atmosphäre zündet, gibt es einen Strahlungsstoß, der sämtliche elektronischen Einrichtungen lahmlegt. Für die Handlung bei James Bond hieß das…also stimmte es doch: Die Russen hatten Golden Eye…  
  
Sherlock und ich sahen einander an: »Aber so kann er es ja nicht gemacht haben!« platzte ich heraus. "Die Autos und unsere Handys gingen ja noch, die hatten bloß kein Netz..." Das war jetzt schon irgendwie gruselig…  
»Natürlich nicht. Es gab ja auch keine Verluste gespeicherter Daten...aber...vielleicht hat der sich das Prinzip irgendwie zunutze gemacht, einen Weg gefunden, es gezielt einzusetzen, Nebenwirkungen zu vermeiden, die ihm nicht in den Kram passen…Er muss direkt das Versorgungsnetz manipuliert haben...« Er griff gleich nach seinem Laptop, der neben ihm im Sitz klemmte und klappte ihn auf... Ich enthielt mich jeglichen Kommentars...  
  
Nun war es Bond schnell klar, wozu der Tiger-Heli gebraucht worden war…und dass so etwas nur möglich war, wenn es in Sewernaja einen Maulwurf gegeben hatte… –  
…aha: Boris…  
Bond vergrößerte sich das Bild der thermischen Satellitenkamera und entdeckte schließlich eine weiß leuchtende menschliche Gestalt: Da schien es noch jemanden zu geben, der den Maulwurf kannte…!  
Wie der Zuschauer sehen konnte, hatte sie das Glück auf einen Hundeschlitten zu stoßen.  
Inzwischen war auch klar geworden, weshalb getestet werden sollte, ob Bond mit weiblichen Autoritäten Probleme hatte, denn „M“ wurde mittlerweile von Judy Dench gespielt – nun sprach sie unter vier Augen mit dem Agenten. Moskau hatte das Ganze natürlich als Unfall abgetan. Darauf sagte Bond: „Regierungen wechseln, aber die Lügen ändern sich nicht!“  
»So etwas habe ich Mycroft auch schon mal an den Kopf geworfen«, ließ sich mein Mitbewohner vernehmen.  
»Wundert mich nicht im Geringsten«, grinste ich.  
Dann bezeichnete M Bond als „sexistischen frauenfeindlichen Dinosaurier, ein Relikt des kalten Krieges mit aufgesetztem Charme…“  
Ich kicherte los und wusste selbst nicht so genau warum...  
Außerdem wurde Bond dringend angewiesen, von einer Vendetta wegen Alec Trevelyan abzusehen, denn Ourumov hatte höchstwahrscheinlich damit zu tun…  
In St Petersburg erklärte General Ourumov den Einsatz des Golden Eye als Anschlag sibirischer Separatisten und reichte seinen Rücktritt ein – Protest und Bedauern wurde laut. Nun erfuhr er von der Überlebenden: Natalja – und wurde vom Verteidigungsminister zur Überprüfung des Falles verdonnert.  
  
Als nächstes folgte die obligatorische Szene mit Q und den neuen Gadgets. Q empfing den Topagenten im Rollstuhl mit Gipsbein. „Guten Morgen, Q. Dumm, das mit dem Bein. Beim Skifahrn?“  
Da ballerte das Gipsbein los…eher ein Granatwerfer und Q entgegnete lakonisch: „Auf der Jagd!“  
Es gab einen neuen BMW mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack – unter anderem mit Stingerraketen und Selbstzerstörung…  
Und Bond wurde ermahnt, er habe zwar die Lizenz zum Töten, aber nicht, gegen die Verkehrregeln zu verstoßen... Hier ließ mein Mitbewohner ein Schnauben hören...  
Ferner gab es einen Gürtel mit Abseildraht – ausgelegt für sein Gewicht. „Was passiert, wenn ich nicht allein unterwegs bin?“ fragte James, der wahrscheinlich Tarzanphantasien hegte – die Liane sollte auch eine Jane aushalten... „Es wurde für eine Person entwickelt, 007“, lautete die wenig befriedigende Antwort.  
Ein Kuli, der eine Granate beherbergte, jeweils durch dreimaliges Drücken wurde ein Zeitzünder von vier Sekunden aktiviert bzw entschärft, gehörte ebenfalls zum Equipment.  
  
"In London ist der April ein Frühlingsmonat", sagte Bond in St. Petersburg angekommen.  
"Ach ja, und was sind Sie? Der Wetterfrosch? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, schon wieder so’n steifärschiger Brite mit Geheimcodes und Passwörtern. Ohne diesen ganzen Quatsch lasst ihr wohl nicht mal die Hosen runter", amüsierte sich der Kontaktmann Jack Wade von der CIA...nicht Felix diesmal…  
Er erklärte ihm, er könne ihn nicht mit Janus in Kontakt bringen – höchstens mit seiner Konkurrenz...  
  
Natalja verschaffte sich auf pfiffige Weise Zugang zu einem PC mit Internetzugang und kontaktierte ihren Ex-Kollegen Boris… Sie verabredeten sich in einer Kirche.  
  
James schaffte es, dem Boss des Konkurrenzunternehmens von Janus, einen großen Gefallen zu erweisen, so dass er eine Revanche verlangen konnte, nämlich mit Janus über die Herausgabe des Helikopters zu verhandeln.  
Bond erfuhr bei diesem Gespräch, dass der Chef von Janus ein Lienzer Kosak sei, Diese Einheit hatte mit den Nazis gegen die Russen gekämpft und sich nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg den Briten ergeben, die sie an Stalin auslieferten, der sie samt Frauen und Kindern erschießen ließ.  
  
Bond schwamm genüsslich ganz alleine in dem kleinen 8-eckigen Hotel-Pool als ihn der Dampf, der auf einmal in den Raum quoll, informierte, dass er nicht allein war… Mit seiner Waffe pirsche er sich ins Dampfbad und stellte Xenia, die anzüglich bemerkte: "Sie brauchen Ihre Kanone nicht, Cdr!“ und bekam prompt zur Antwort: "Kommt drauf an, was Sie unter safer Sex verstehn…"  
Es kam erst zu einem wilden Kuss und dann zu einem erotischen Kampf, aber Xenia gelang es nicht, Bond mit ihrer Todesschenkelnummer den Garaus zu machen. James verlangte mit vorgehaltener Walter PPK: „Schluss mit dem Vorspiel: Bringen Sie mich zu Janus…“  
  
Ein düsteres, surreales Ambiente mit ausrangierten Monumentalstatuen aus den Zeiten des Kommunismus. Bond schlich, seine Waffe im Anschlag herum und hörte plötzlich:  
"Hallo, James!"  
Er erstarrte…eine Gestalt kam näher…schließlich trat er in das fahle Licht …seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war durch Verbrennungen mittelmäßig entstellt, aber es war unverkennbar –  
„Alec?!“ fassungslos starrte er den todgeglaubten Exkollegen an, der rechte Arm, der die Walter hielt verlor sichtbar an Spannung.  
  
…ach, du Scheiße, dachte ich, dieser Film lieferte Sherlock ja praktisch beide Erfahrungen, die er vor Isfahan mit Partnern beim MI6 gemacht hatte…! – Aber das Gesicht meines Freundes war ausdruckslos...nur dass er nun wieder konzentriert auf den Fernseher sah...und nicht mehr 90 % seiner Aufmerksakeit dem Display seines Laptops schenkte...  
  
„Auferstanden von den Toten. Nicht mehr ein anonymer Stern an der Gedenkwand von MI6!“ spottete Alec. James ließ entgeistert die Waffe sinken.  
„Was ist denn los, James? Kein lockerer Spruch? Keine liebevolle Begrüßung?  
„Wieso?“ fragte Bond, immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
Janus lachte freudlos.  
„Lustige Frage! Vor allem von dir! Seit wann fragst du nach dem ‚Wieso’? Wieso haben wir all die Diktatoren gestürzt, all diese Regime sabotiert? Nur damit es zuhause heißt, gut gemacht toller Job, oh tut uns Leid, mein Freund: Alles, wofür du Leib und Leben riskierst, hat sich geändert.“  
„Das war der Job, für den wir ausgewählt wurden.“  
„Den Spruch hatte ich erwartet, James Bond, der getreue Terrier ihrer Majestät!“ – hier ein Grinsen von Sherlock – „...Streiter für die so genannte ‚Gute Sache’ – “  
007 richtete wieder die Walter auf ihn.  
„Ooch, bitte, James, steck das Ding weg – es ist beleidigend, anzunehmen, ich hätte nicht entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen.“  
„Ja…“ Er senkte die Waffe wieder. „Ich vertraute dir voll und ganz“, sagte er – ein wenig verletzt, ein wenig anklagend aber für so einen supercoolen, Pokerface-007 war es dann doch schon ziemlich viel.  
„Ha! Vertrauen! Was für ein altmodischer Gedanke!“  
„Wie konnte der MI6 Sicherheitsdienst übersehen, dass deine Eltern Lienzer Kosaken waren!?“  
„Vertrauen ist in diesem Fall fehl am Platz, die wussten es! – Wir sind beide Waisen, James! – Aber während sich deine Eltern den Luxus leisteten, sich bei einer Bergwanderung drauf zu gehen, überlebten meine den britischen Verrat und Stalins Exekutionskommandos – aber mein Vater konnte weder sich noch meine Mutter mit der Schande leben lassen. Der MI6 dachte, ich wäre zu jung, um mich zu erinnern – und nach des Lebens kleiner Ironie arbeitet der Sohn für dasjenige Land, das den Vater dazu brachte, sich selbst zu töten und seine Frau…“  
„Deswegen…Janus. Der römische Gott mit den zwei Gesichtern erwacht zum Leben.“  
„Nicht einem Gott verdanke ich dieses Gesicht, vielmehr dir, du hattest die Zündung auf 3 min eingestellt statt auf 6!“ …naja, schließlich hat er Alec für tot gehalten…  
“Soll ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldigen?“  
„Nein, du sollst nur dafür sterben – Ach, übrigens: Ich hatte schon daran gedacht, dich in mein Team aufzunehmen, aber irgendwie war mir klar, 007’s Loyalität gilt immer nur seiner Mission und nie einem Freund – Sperrstunde, James! Letzte Bestellung!  
Dann schossen beide, aber James traf ein Betäubungspfeil in den Nacken.  
Als nächstes sollten James und Natalja in dem nun nicht mehr benötigten Heli den Tod finden, aber trotz Fesseln gelang es 007 das Ding zu starten und sie vor den eigenen Raketen per Schleudersitz zu retten.  
  
Als sie gefangen wurden, verhörte sie der Verteidigungsminister, aber Ourumov kam dazwischen und erschoss ihn mit Bonds Waffe, um ihm den Mord anzuhängen. James und Natalja flohen…irgendwann wurde sie dann doch geschnappt. Aber Bond hatte nicht vor, sie zurück zu lassen, sondern verfolgte das Auto, in dem Ourumov Natalja verschleppte, mit einem Panzer und walzte so einige Autos nieder. Schließlich fuhr das Auto durch eine für den Panzer zu kleine Toreinfahrt, aber das stört keinen 007, er bretterte trotzdem hinterher, fuhr dann sogar den Sockel einer großen Bronzestatue um und hatte anschließend Perseus auf Pegasus reitend auf seinem Dach! Zuletzt krachte der griechische Halbgott in das Portal des Postamts und stürzte anschließend so zwischen zwei Polizeiautos, dass sie ihn an den Schwingen des Pegasus vor sich her schoben.  
.  
Alecs Zufluchtsort war tatsächlich, wie James zuvor schon gehört hatte, ein alter gepanzerter Militärzug. Also blockierte 007 mit dem Panzer die Schienen, schoss und stieg aus. Doch der Zug fuhr mit brennender Schnauze und bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit weiter bis zur Kollision.  
James enterte den Zug und fand dort Alec und Xenia noch am Boden vor. Aber Alec stellte gelassen fest:  
„Situationsanalyse Hoffnungslos. Du hast keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, keine Verstärkung. Und ich habe das einzige Verhandlungsargument.“  
„Wo ist sie?“  
Janus kicherte. „Hachja, deine fatale Schwäche…! Ourumov, bringen Sie sie rein. (…) Deine Freundin oder die Mission? (…)“ Der General erschien mit der Frau für 007 fast genau um 180° von Alec und Xenia entfernt. Er konnte höchstens in eine Richtung feuern…  
„Töten Sie sie – Sie bedeutet mir nichts“, sagte 007 kalt.  
„Wir sehn uns in der Hölle, James“, meinte Janus.  
James erschoss Ouruov, dann ballerte er durch die Tür – aber Janus und Xenia waren schon weg und alles verriegelte sich.  
Bond rannte im Abteil hin und her: „Ein Zoll dicke Panzerplatten!“ stellte er fest.  
„Mir geht’s auch gut, haben Sie vielen Dank“, giftete Natalja und versuchte, am Computer Boris' Terminal anzuzapfen, um heraus zubekommen, wo Janus und Xenia hinwollten. Bond war beeindruckt.  
Draußen startete Xenia mit Janus einen Heli und er informierte James, dass er den Zünder auf sechs Minuten programmiert habe, dieselben sechs Minuten, die er ihm gegeben habe…  
Natalja ortete Boris auf Kuba und James schaffte es doch noch, den Boden des Zuges innerhalb der drei Minuten mit dem Laser an seiner Armbanduhr aufzuschweißen.  
„Zerstören Sie jedes Fahrzeug, in das Sie steigen?“ fragte Natalja nachdem der Zug explodiert war.  
„Das ist die übliche Vorgehensweise… ‚Jungs und ihre Spielzeuge’...“ Damit hatte er sie zitiert. Ein Eingeständnis, ein Zeichen der Anerkennung.  
Bald darauf kam es zum längst fälligen Kuss.  
Auf mysteriöse Weise war Bond wieder an seinen BMW gekommen – sehr seltsam!!!  
Jack Wade von der CIA tauschte ihn gegen ein Kleinflugzeug und hatte noch eine Tüte mit Nützlichem von Q.  
„Sie suchen nach einer Radarschüssel, so groß wie ein Footballfeld? Völlig ausgeschlossen!“  
„Es muss sie geben (…) ähnlich wie Ihre geheime Transmitterstation in Neuseeland“, sagte Natalja.  
„Ich war noch nie in Neuseeland, woher wusste sie das?“ fragte Jake verblüfft.  
  
…ach nee…! ..ich auch nicht…noch nicht…!  
  
Bond saß am Strand im Sand und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Natalja kam dazu, sah ihn schmerzlich an und begann schließlich: „Er war dein Freund…, Trevelyan. Und jetzt ist er dein Feind und du wirst ihn töten. Ist es so einfach?“  
„Mit einem Wort? Ja!“ sagte er sehr bestimmt aber doch sanft.  
„Wenn er dich nicht vorher tötet.“  
„Natalja, ich – “  
„Glaubst du, ich bin beeindruckt? – Ihr mit euren Waffen, euren Morden, eurem Tod, für was? Damit du ein Held bist? – Alle Helden, die ich kenne, sind tot!“  
„Natalja, hörmal – “  
„Wie kannst du dich nur so aufführn? Wie kann man bloß so kalt sein?“  
„Nur deshalb bleib ich am Leben“, versuchte er zu erklären.  
„Nein, darum bleibst du allein!“  
Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie grob zurück und küsste sie. Aber als er seinen Griff lockerte, erwiderte sie den Kuss.  
In der Nacht fragte sie ihn: „In dem Zug…als du ihm gesagt hast, er soll mich töten…dass ich dir nichts bedeuten würde…war das ernst gemeint?“  
Er lächelte: „Ja, Regel Nr 1: Lass es immer drauf ankommen…“ Lachend drückte sie ihm das Kopfkissen aufs Gesicht. Er lachte ebenfalls und sagte „Nein!“ Erneuter Kuss.  
Am nächsten Morgen überflogen sie Kuba und suchten nach der Parabolantenne. Aus einem See schoss plötzlich eine Rakete heraus. Bond musste die brennende Maschine notwassern, aber das Wrack raste noch bis ans Ufer und bretterte unsanft gegen einige Bäume. James schleppte Natalja aus dem Flieger und klappte zusammen. Später kam ein Heli, von dem sich Xenia abseilte, es sah so aus, als sei Bond nicht in der Verfassung, gegen sie anzukommen, sie quetschte wieder seinen Brustkorb – Natalja versuchte einzugreifen und handelte sich einen Kopfstoß ein. Bond schnappte aber ihre Waffe und schoss den Heli ab – da Xenia noch angeseilt war wurde sie mitgerissen, gegen eine Astgabel geschleudert und dort festgezurrt. Der Heli stürzte ab.  
  
Jump zu Alec und Boris. Die Schüssel tauchte aus dem See auf!  
Alec sagte: „Das Ziel ist London!“  
  
James und Natalja kamen genau so rein, wie sie damals aus dem brennenden Zentrum in Sibirien rausgekommen war: Durch die Mitte der Schüssel.  
Natalja ging an einen Computer. James brachte noch eine Haftmine an einem schon durch Schüsse leck gewordenen Tank an und wurde dann geschnappt. Alec nahm ihm die Uhr ab, kam aber nicht auf die Idee, dass der Kuli etwas Besonderes sein könnte…  
James kanzelte Alec ab, indem er ihm an den Kopf warf, er sei letztlich auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Bankräuber, denn er hatte vor, sich in die Bank von England reinzuhacken und anschließend Golden Eye über der Themsemetropole einzusetzen.  
In sechzehn Minuten würde Großbritannien „in die Steinzeit“ zurückgeworfen…!  
“Und all das, damit der kleine größenwahnsinnige Alec seine Rechnung mit der Welt begleichen kann“, höhnte 007.  
„Ach, bitte, James! Spar dir die Psychologennummer, ich könnte dich genauso gut fragen, ob all deine Wodka-Martinis die Schreie der Männer zum Verstummen bringen, die du getötet hast…oder ob du in den Armen all jener willigen Frauen Vergebung findest, für all die, die getötet wurden, weil sie sich dir anvertrauten…“ Letzteres ging an Natalja, die mittlerweile aufgestöbert worden war.  
„England muss begreifen, wie hoch der Preis für Verrat ist! Mit Inflationszuschlag seit 1945.“  
Als sie Boris sah, stürzte sich Natalja wütend auf ihn…was aber damit endete, dass nicht nur der Verräter hinfiel, sondern auch Bonds Kuli und Boris ihn dann einfach annektierte – und das, wo er so gerne nervös mit Druckkulis herumspielte…!  
Dann böse Überraschung für Janus: Die Bremsraketen von Golden Eye wurden gezündet und…Natalja hatte die Zugriffscodes geändert… – Golden Eye würde über dem Atlantik sinnlos verpuffen.  
Nun wurde sie erpresst und sagte, als sie die Waffe an James’ Kopf sah, spöttisch: „Na, los, legen Sie ihn um! Er bedeutet mir nichts.“  
Boris, der die Kollegin so sträflich unterschätzt hatte, dass auf sein Wort hin nicht überprüft worden war, ob sie da etwas manipuliert haben könnte, behauptete großspurig: „Ich krieg das hin!“  
Schon seit einer ganzen Weile spielte er mit dem explosiven Kuli, drückte immer weder drauf – und James zählte mit… Auch jetzt – wo die Zeit so drängte – hörte er nicht auf, sondern tippte bloß mit Links… – Ich hätte ihm das an Janus’ Stelle nicht durchgehen lassen!  
Dann gab Boris auf, stürzte zu Natalja fuchtelte mit dem Kuli und schrie sie an, ihm die Codes zu geben.  
James schnappte den Kuli und warf ihn weg, der fiel in die Flüssigkeit, die aus dem löchrigen Tank gelaufen war und James riss Natalja mit sich, als die Granate auch schon hochging.  
Sie beschlossen, dass sie den Transmitter zerstören müssten, für den Fall, dass Boris die Codes doch noch knacken konnte…  
„Ach übrigens, mir geht’s auch gut, hab vielen Dank!“ sagte Natalja wieder leicht bissig, der Blick, den James ihr daraufhin, zuwarf kam mir bekannt vor.  
Sie versuchten also, den Transmitter im Fokus der Parabolantenne zu erreichen. Bond störte die Mechanik der Schüssel, indem er die Kette, die zwei Zahnräder verband, mechanisch blockierte… natürlich folgte eine heftige, ausgiebige Prügelei – es kam zum Showdown, Alec stürzte und James erwischte ihn noch am Fußgelenk.  
„Für England, James?“ fragte er.  
„Nein. Für mich.“ Und damit ließ er los und Janus stürzte zig Meter in die Schüssel hinunter.  
Natalja hatte inzwischen einen Hubschrauberpiloten gezwungen, so nahe wie möglich heran zu fliegen, James sprang und erwischte die Kufe des Helis… – Gerade noch bevor der Transmitter explodierte und die ganze Konstruktion auf Alec herunter krachte. Den Verräter Boris ereilte sein Schicksal durch explodierende Stickstofftanks. Er wurde in Sekundenschnelle gefrostet.  
  
Der Heli setzte zur Landung an, 007 ließ die Kufe los stürzte und blieb liegen, Natalja sprang ab und rannte zu ihm:  
„James! Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Sie hatte sich über ihn geworfen und streichelte seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.  
„Ja, mir geht’s gut, danke“, grinste er und sie küssten einander.  
„Ob uns hier jemand zusehen kann?“ fragte sie.  
„Nein, hier gibt’s im Umkreis von 25 Meilen niemanden, glaub mir!“  
„Yo! Jimbo!“ rief es wie auf’s Stichwort – es war der CIA-Typ mit einem Haufen Marines – die sich in der Tabakplantage versteckt hatten... – wurde Bonds Tête-à-Tête am Ende jemals so früh gestört???  
  
  
»Tja, diese Lektion hast du also hinter dir…«, bemerkte ich verlegen.  
»Vielleicht bekomme ich ja eines Tages mal die Chance, einen Panzer…auszuleihen…«, bemerkte er unschuldig  
»Ich hoffe, nicht…«, grinste ich.  
»…du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dir etwas ausmachen könnte, wenn es doch nur ein Film ist, hab ich recht…?« fragte Sherlock sehr leise und sehr ernst.  
Ich wusste, dass er mich gnadenlos musterte und ich befürchtete, dass ich rot wurde…  
»…als ich als Kind meinen ersten Western gesehen habe, in dem es Tote gab, hat mir meine Oma erklärt: ‚Die spielen das nur und hinterher gehen sie zusammen ein Bier trinken…’ Dann bin ich Arzt und Soldat geworden und vom Kopf her habe ich immer gewusst, was ich da…ansteuere…aber erst seit… – seit Afghanistan, habe ich es wirklich begriffen, …weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich kann…anscheinend das Spiel nicht mehr als Spiel sehen, weil ich die Wirklichkeit zu hautnah erlebt habe…« Ich versuchte zu grinsen und sagte: »Du siehst also, du wirst keine weiteren Bond-Attacken meinerseits zu befürchten haben…«  
Sherlock erwiderte nichts. Ich stellte meinen Stuhl zurück, holte die DVD aus dem Apparat und packte sie weg…meine Finger zitterten leicht…  
Das abgekühlte Risotto deckte ich mit Frischhaltefolie ab und stellte es in den Kühlschrank…vorne rechts – so weit weg von dem Kopf wie möglich…  
  
»Leg’ dich schlafen, John. Ich schick dir eine SMS, wenn er sich wieder meldet…“  
  
  
  
 **Keine Helden und auch keine Engel**  
  
  
  
Widerwillig gehorchte ich, weil ich kein richtiges Gegenargument hatte. Ich war wirklich müde – aber auch sehr aufgewühlt. Ein Teil von mir wollte wirklich einfach nur noch ins Bett, sich verkriechen, der andere fürchtete die Einsamkeit und hätte die gesamte Nacht lieber auf einem Stuhl im kalten Wohnzimmer zugebracht, als in meinem warmen Zimmer – und dabei war doch mein Mitbewohner wirklich keine Gesellschaft, die geeignet sein konnte, überreizte Nerven zu beruhigen.  
…ein weiteres Bier wäre schön gewesen…aber was, wenn dieser Irre in einer Stunde oder zwei die nächste Runde einläutete?!  
  
Ich beschloss, mich auf einen überstürzten Aufbruch vorzubereiten: Duschen, Deo, Zähne putzen, rasieren, Klamotten bereit legen…  
  
Ich war machtlos gegen die Bilder und Gefühle, die jetzt im Dunkeln wieder hoch kamen  
Was für ein irrer Tag…eine Leichenschau gleich nach dem Frühstück, diese zum Teil bizarren Mitteilungen auf Connies Blog – nicht zuletzt ihre Selbstdarstellung! – , die Unterhaltung und das Mittagessen mit Mrs Hudson, die Trauerfeier und das Interview – der Ärger und die Enttäuschung danach…und dann diese Katastrophe…! …und zuletzt diese DVD-Session, die wirklich völlig unangebracht gewesen war…!  
  
Aber dann gelang es mir, mich auf die paar Minuten auf dem Dach zu konzentrieren…unsere Unterhaltung war ziemlich absurd gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte sie geholfen, wieder ein bisschen Normalität zurückzuerlangen.    
So schaffte ich es schließlich doch noch, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und in den Schlaf zu finden…aber dabei blieb es nicht… Wahrscheinlich war es allein dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass mein Unterbewusstsein sich nicht entscheiden konnte, auf welches der vielen Erlebnisse, auf welche Façette in all der Aufregung es sich konzentrieren sollte, dass ich keinen nennenswerten Albtraum zustande zu bringen schien.  
Trotzdem fand ich mich am Morgen in einem völlig zerwühlten Bett vor…anscheinend hatte ich zuletzt das Laken rausgerissen, um mich da hineinzuwickeln, nachdem ich vorher schon alles andere rausgeschmissen hatte…ich kroch an den Rand des Bettes, angelte nach der Decke…bekam anschließend das Kissen zu fassen und zuletzt die Nackenrolle…  
  
Aber ich blieb dann doch nicht mehr lange liegen, denn ich wurde zusehends unruhiger und verspürte irgendwie die Verpflichtung, mich der Wirklichkeit zu stellen…ich machte mich fertig und brachte mein Bett in Ordnung. Zuletzt kam mir der desolate Zustand unserer Fenster wieder in den Sinn, ich zog also noch einen Pullover über, nahm gleich meine Jacke mit und ging hinunter.  
  
Schon auf der Treppe konnte ich riechen, dass Sherlock bereits seinen ersten Kaffee gehabt hatte…sicher hatte er dabei nur an sich gedacht, aber das war ich ja gewohnt…  
  
Ich musste zweimal hinsehen…okay, das war nicht dasselbe weiße Hemd wie gestern…obwohl er da hockte, dass man hätte meinen können, er hätte sich seit gestern Abend gegen halb zwölf nicht ein Milliinch bewegt – mal abgesehen, von dem Umstand, dass er Mantel und Schal nicht mehr trug…ich kochte Tee und stellte fest, dass die Milch für meine Portion gerade noch reichte… Nachdem ich gestern Abend eigentlich nur ein Bier zu mir genommen hatte, verspürte ich nun einen seltenen Appetit auf baked Beans…hatte ich nicht neulich mal eine Dose gekauft…? Unauffindbar…dann eben nicht…  
  
„…Morgen, Sherlock…“, nuschelte ich bei ihm angelangt. Er war ebenfalls bereits startklar, war womöglich die ganze Nacht hindurch in Bereitschaft gewesen.  
„John.“ Sein Blick streifte mich kurz und ich ließ mich mit meinem Kaffee im Sessel nieder…  
Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob es etwas Neues gab…oder besser gesagt, ich hätte es tun sollen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich zurück…als hätte ich so verhindern können, dass das wahnsinnige, grausame Spiel in die nächste Runde ging…  
Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen warm durch die nach hinaus Osten gehenden Fenster…aber die Stille wurde immer drückender…zumindest für mich…  
Er weiß es längst…dachte ich…er weiß längst, wie viele Tote und Verletzte es gegeben hat…vergeblich versuchte ic,h auf den marmornen Zügen irgendeine Gefühlsregung abzulesen.  
  
Als Big Ben zu schlagen begann, machte er den Fernseher an für die neun-Uhr-Nachrichten. Kurzer Bericht über den Bürgerkrieg an der Elfenbeinküste, den Regierungswechsel in Myanmar und den Rücktritt des libyschen Außenministers. Dann wurden wir informiert, das die Insel Mayotte ein französisches Überseedepartement irgendwo nördlich vor der Küste Madagaskars der Euro-Zone beitrat und ab 2014 Teil der EU würde. Danach wurde noch ein – hoffentlich letztes Mal! – auf den Vermeer hingewiesen – mir kam das jetzt schon zu den Ohren raus, das Tamtam um diesen alten Schinken ging mir irgendwie auf die Nerven.  
Und dann kam „12 Tote bei Gasexplosion“…    
…oh, Gott, nein, das muss es sein, dachte ich. Wären es weniger gewesen…oder mehr…oder einfach teilweise andere Personen, wenn es einige Stunden früher passiert wäre…?  
„Die Explosion, die mehrere Stockwerke verwüstete und zwölf Todesopfer forderte, scheint durch eine defekte Gasleitung verursacht worden zu sein…Ein Sprecher des Versorgungsunternehmens…“  
„Ein ganzes Mietshaus“, seufzte ich betroffen. „Er kennt wirklich keine Grenzen….“  
„Tja, die Runde hab ich offenbar verlorn.“ Schnippisch, bitter, kalt war das heraus gekommen. Dann hob er die Fernbedienung… „Obwohl ich genau genommen den Fall gelöst habe.“ …er drückte – drückte noch mal und der Ton war aus. Er ließ die linke Hand, die sich irgendwo auf halbem Wege zwischen seinem Kopf und der Sessellehne unentschlossen zur Faust geballt hatte, sinken.  
„Er hat die alte Dame getötet, weil sie anfing, ihn zu beschreiben.“ Dozierend hob er den Zeigefinger. „Dieses eine Mal hat er sich in die Schusslinie begeben.“  
Mir widerstrebte, wie er das sagte, aber ich bemühte mich, das auszublenden.  
„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte ich also.  
„Nun, gewöhnlich…muss er über den Dingen stehn. Er organisiert das alles aber niemand hat je einen direkten Kontakt…“  
Das passte zu der mysteriösen Homepage, aber die gab es doch nicht mehr! Und wieso machte er Sherlock auf diese Coups aufmerksam…?  
„Wie, den Mord an Connie Prince hat er arrangiert? Die Leute kommen zu ihm und buchen ein Verbrechen, so als buchten sie eine Reise?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Originell“, fand Sherlock fasziniert  
Ich wandte mich erneut dem Fernseher zu und Sherlock stellte den Ton wieder an, weil Raoul de Santos' Verhaftung über den Bildschirm flackerte…  
Deshalb wusste er von all diesen Verbrechen…sie gingen auf sein Konto…nicht bloß Carl Powers…  
Er legte Sherlock die Leichen auf seinen Weg…so wie Eltern Ostereier im Park verstecken, wenn sie mit ihren Kindern spazieren gehen…soviel zu der Samaritergeschichte…Moriarty war der Auftraggeber der Räuber und er sah zu, wie seine Opfer gefunden wurden…  
„Er lässt sich viel Zeit diesmal“, sagte Sherlock bedeutungsschwer.  
…anscheinend konnte er den nächsten Fall gar nicht abwarten…! …und vielleicht erhoffte er sich sogar etwas besonders Unterhaltsames, wegen dieser längeren Vorbereitungszeit…! Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich. „Im Fall Carl Powers irgendwas Neues?“ fragte ich und hoffte insgeheim, dass ein Durchbruch Sherlocks ungeheuerliches Hinhalte-Manöver von Gestern rechtfertigen würde.  
„Nichts. Seine lebenden Klassenkameraden haben alle eine weiße Weste.“  
„Vielleicht war der Mörder älter als Carl“, schlug ich in Gedanken an Vickys Mail vor.  
„Den Gedanken hatte ich auch…“  
Ein älterer Kollege oder besser Rivale aus dem Schwimmteam…ein Cousin…? Wusste wirklich niemand mehr, wen Carl geärgert hatte, wer damals der Zweitbeste gewesen war?  
„Wieso spielt er eigentlich dieses… – Spiel mit dir? Will er gefasst werden?“ Ich hatte den Ausdruck Spiel nicht verwenden wollen…aber was sollte ich sonst sagen?  
“Ich glaube, er sucht Zerstreuung…“  
Mir entfuhr kurz so etwas wie ein verzweifeltes Lachen. Ich stand auf, um aus dem Raum zu flüchten, aber irgendwie war es zu spät dazu. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich miteinander!“ brach es bitter aus mir heraus. Es war der buchstäbliche Tropfen, der das riesige Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.  
Sherlock schien das zu ignorieren, aber dann hörte ich: „…ach… wie bitte?“ …so als sei er in Gedanken gewesen und habe erst zeitverzögert begriffen, was ich da eigentlich gesagt hatte. Schon fast an der Küche angekommen, wandte ich mich um. Hätte ich es wirklich gewollt, hätte ich äußerlich ruhig bleiben können, aber ich sah keinen Sinn mehr darin, mich noch länger zu beherrschen. „Es stehen Leben auf dem Spiel! Sherlock! Richtige Menschenleben!!“ Grade noch hatte ich verhindert, dass sich meine Stimme zum Brüllen hochschraubte, aber viel fehlte nicht mehr. War er nicht gestern Abend nahe daran gewesen, durchblicken zu lassen, dass auch er Mitgefühl haben konnte? Oder hatte ich mir das bloß selbst vorgegaukelt?  
„Nur damit ich’s weiß, berührt dich das überhaupt?“ Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Sarkasmus.  
„Würde es helfen, sie zu retten, wenn es mich berührt?“ fragte er in seiner vertrauten Pose und seine Sachlichkeit erinnert mich nicht zum ersten Mal an Mr. Spock…  
„Nein“, gestand ich ein…aber das war doch nicht der Punkt! Niemand würde von ihm verlangen, dass er sich pausenlos von Mitgefühl belasten und ablenken ließ, ich doch am Wenigsten, ich hatte es doch auch lernen müssen, solche Dinge auszublenden – Mike konnte es offenbar nicht – und ich hatte mich zu fragen begonnen, ob ich es manchmal zu gut konnte – falls es das gab – aber Sherlock…?! Sherlock tat so, verhielt sich so, redete so, als gäbe es da gar nichts auszublenden!  
„Dann werde ich diesen Fehler auch weiterhin vermeiden“, entschied er gelassen.  
„Und das fällt dir leicht, ja?“ Noch immer hoffte ich auf wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Widerspruch, ein winziges, heimliches Eingeständnis…ein Blick hätte mir schon genügt…!  
„Ja, sehr! Ist das neu für dich?“ Sherlocks Stimme schlug von arroganter Gefühllosigkeit in bissige Genervtheit um.  
„Nein! Nein!“ gab ich kopfschüttelnd von mir und spürte trotz meiner Verbitterung ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen: Er brachte mich wirklich zur Verzweiflung.  
“Ich habe dich enttäuscht“, stellte er sachlich fest.  
„Gut! Gute Deduktion!“ spottete ich.  
„Mach aus Menschen keine Helden, John, Helden existieren nicht und selbst wenn, dann wäre ich keiner von ihnen.“ Er ratterte den Satz herunter, fast wie sonst seine Deduktionen. WAS…?  
Habe ich…? Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Meine Frage ging doch in eine völlig andere Richtung!  
Pling! machte das pinkfarbene Handy und unterbrach beides: Meine Überlegungen und unseren Streit.  
„Ausgezeichnet!“ fand Sherlock erwartungsvoll.  
Ich stand noch immer hinter meinem Sessel, hatte mich auf die Rückenlehne gestützt und ließ nun buchstäblich den Kopf hängen. Ich war immer noch wütend, aber es war keine Wut mehr, die mir Energie verlieh, sondern eine, die mich hilflos und traurig machte…ich hätte mich gerne verkrochen und ich wollte nicht, dass er mein Gesicht sah. Hatte ich mich doch geirrt? Gab es wirklich nichts einzugestehen, war er tatsächlich so kalt. …bloß heiß auf die nächste Runde…?  
Zwei Piepser diesmal nur noch, ein kurzer und ein langer.  
„Blick auf die Themse. Südufer. Irgendwo zwischen Southwarkbridge und Waterloo – du übernimmst die Zeitungen, ich suche online…“  
…offenbar wieder ein Foto…ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen…hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ich würde wohl ausrasten, wenn ich das tue…  
„Oooh du bist wütend auf mich, also willst du nicht helfen.“ Dieses überzogene, bedauernde ‚oooh’ brachte mich beinahe zum Platzen und ich vollführte unwillkürlich ein verkrampftes, steifes Kopfschütteln… „Dieser Betroffenheitsquatsch bringt uns nicht weiter…“  
BETROFFENHEITSQUATSCH!!! Er sagte es wie zu einem trotzigen Kind…dabei war doch er das Kind hier!  
Unterdessen tippte er eifrig auf seinem Handy herum, und wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen ließ eine Polizeisirene ihr Geheul hören…  
Aber nur wegen der armen Seele in der Semtex-Weste…! dachte ich Zähne knirschend und ging zur Couch. Widerwillig begann ich zu blättern.  
„Selbstmord in Archway…“  
„Schon gut, weiter…“  
„…zwei Jugendliche in Stoke Newing niedergestochen …ah, Mann auf Bahnstrecke gefunden: Andrew West!“ bemerkte ich überdeutlich, aber er reagierte nicht darauf.  
„Nichts“, stellte er frustriert fest – aber das bezog sich auf seine eigene Recherche, dann rief er eine Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher an – spätestens, als er einfach sagte: „Ich bin’s“, war ich 100%ig sicher, dass er Greg anrief. „Haben Sie irgendwas am Südufer zwischen Waterloobridge und Southwarkbridge?“  
Als sich seine Haltung entspannte, so dass fast es aussah, als sei er erleichtert, wusste ich, dass es einen neuen Fall gab, eine weitere grausame Runde.  
Im nächsten Moment sprang er auch schon auf und schnappte sich Schal und Mantel, ich nahm mir unterdessen den Sportteil vor, hob ihn vor mein Gesicht und bewegte mich nicht weiter.  
„John. Kommst du?“ sagte er neutral.  
Ich hielt erfolgreich ein Schnauben zurück.  
„Ach, komm schon! Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schmollen…!“  
(…doch…!)  
„Du hältst es seit acht Wochen mit mir Soziopathen aus, dafür ertrage ich deinen haarsträubenden, peinlichen Blog und deine Begriffsstutzigkeit – was bitte, hat sich geändert?“  
(…nichts…das ist es ja…ich hab’s nur endlich begriffen…!)  
„Könnte sein, dass Anderson da ist …und Donovan…“  
(…dein Problem, Freak!...)  
„John… Es gibt einen Leichenfund und ich brauche deinen medizinischen Sachverstand…!“  
Mir entfuhr ein Schnauben…  
„Jetzt komm schon,…Kollege! Willst du wirklich nicht helfen?“  
„HELFEN?! Dir ist nicht zu helfen! Im doppelten Sinne! Du brauchst doch gar keine Hilfe! Ich dachte, so ein Fall turnt dich an, brauchst du es da zusätzlich auch noch als Amüsement, dass ich mich völlig zweckfrei zum Affen mache?!“  
„Ach, darum geht es in Wirklichkeit!“ rief er mit schneidender Stimme: „Du bist beleidigt, weil ich die Injektionslöcher in der Stirn der alten Schnepfe gesehen habe und du nicht! Du hast doch auf der Website auch gesehen, was sie für Altersangaben gemacht hat und wen sie angeblich kennt. Ich musste erst mal googlen, wer Joan Collins überhaupt ist, um ihr Alter zu ermitteln!“  
…okay…falsches Argument…ungeschickt von mir…trotzdem blieb ich hart…  
„John, du hast das Lucky Cat schneller lokalisieren können als ich, das Preisschild mit der chinesischen 15 zuerst gesehen, du hast die Wand mit der Nachricht fotografiert… – und… du hast die Ballista abgelenkt und dabei sogar den Killer getroffen…wenn nicht. wären wir alle drei draufgegangen, das weißt du… und du weißt, ich könnte noch so einiges aufzählen, aber da ist jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür…“ Im ersten Moment, war es ihm ein wenig schwer gefallen, aber dann kam die Aufzählung so fließend wie sonst seine Deduktionen, nur dass es ein wenig weicher, ein wenig wärmer zu klingen schien…  
Mein Widerstand schmolz dahin…ich sah ihn noch immer nicht an, gerade, weil ich das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte und packte die Zeitung fester.  
…er weiß, wie man lächelt, er kann sogar auf Kommando heulen, dachte ich: Lass dich nicht einwickeln, Watson!  
„Es geht ans Themseufer, John, direkt ans Wasser…“, flüsterte er geheimnisvoll und er schien irgendeinen Schabernack anzuvisieren… Dabei kam er näher, so dass mein Gesicht für ihn nicht mehr hinter der Zeitung verborgen war.  
„Was..., wenn ein großer Fisch aus dem Fluss käme und mich fressen wollte*?“  
Ich starrte fassungslos in seine blitzenden Augen – aber nicht wegen seiner absurden Idee, denn die erkannte ich ja wieder, sondern –  
„Du hast schon wieder mein Passwort geknackt!“ stammelte ich frustriert. „Und das, wo es auch noch rückwärts war!“  
„Aber das war doch offenkundig, Hebräisch schreibt man nun mal von rechts nach links!“  
…nur dass ich in dem Moment daran überhaupt nicht gedacht hatte…!  
„Aber ich wusste auch vorher schon, dass ich…dass ich manchmal einen Schutzengel brauche…“, gestand Sherlock leise.      
Das war’s…! Ich wollte mich gegen diese Anmaßung wehren – ich sah mich ebenso wenig als Engel oder gar Erzengel und sicher nicht einmal als Schutzengel für Sherlock! – , aber gerade hatte ich einen solchen Kloß im Hals, dass ich nur noch heftig schlucken und tief durchatmen konnte. Dann stand ich auf, nahm meine Jacke und folgte ihm nach draußen…  
  
Auf der Taxi-Fahrt starrte Sherlock unablässig auf das pinkfarbene Handy…die Falte an seiner Nasenwurzel schien sich sekündlich zu vertiefen… Warum kam kein Anruf…? Auch ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte – bei diesem Irren sicher kein Grund, beruhigter zu sein…!  
Schließlich steckte er das Handy weg. „Weißt du, was ich denke…?“ fragte er.  
„Wie könnte ich…!“ gab ich mit mildem Spott zurück.  
„Er wollte, dass sie ihn beschreibt…vielleicht hat er es ihr sogar befohlen…er wollte, dass sie ihm einen Grund liefert…!“  
…das ist grauenhaft…das ist absolut… – nein – nicht ABSOLUT – denn es bedeutet, er hat sich deswegen immer noch Gedanken gemacht, es noch nicht abgehakt, obwohl die neue Runde bereits begonnen hatte…!  
…aber warum ruft er nicht an? Soll uns unsere Fantasie irritieren, sollen wir uns Schreckensszenarien ausmalen, nachdem er nun bewiesen hat, dass er nicht blufft? Ernst genommen haben wir ihn vorher schon: Die erste Explosion, danach zweimal eine beängstigende Menge Semtex – aber konnte das Sherlock beunruhigen…?  
  
Einmal Tee mit Milch und anschließend eine Wasserleiche…nicht zu durch…gerne am Stück…  – was für ein Frühstück… Da standen wir nun…ein paar Forensiker tummelten sich am Fundort…kein Anderson…keine Donovan…nur ein genervter Lestrade…  
„Irgendwelche Ideen?“ fragte er.  
„Sieben, vorerst…“, murmelte Sherlock scheinbar beiläufig.  
„Sieben!?“ echote der DI. Und es klang, als wolle er hinzusetzen: Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich eine hätte!  
Sherlock untersuchte den Toten, einen Mann in weißem Hemd, dessen Brusttasche halb abgerissen war…vielleicht bei einem Kampf? – , schwarzer Hose und schwarzen Strümpfen, Schuhe fehlten…vielleicht, damit wir denken sollten, er sei rein gesprungen, um jemanden zu retten? Sherlock zückte die kleine Taschenlupe, zog dem Toten eine Socke aus, dann trat er zurück, hatte offenbar alles, was er brauchte…trotzdem fragte ich Greg: „Kann ich?“  
Er nickte mir zu, machte eine ausladende Geste und ich hockte mich hin. Dann konnte ich das Piepsen von Sherlocks Handy hören – anscheinend recherchierte er schon wieder irgendetwas.  
Trotzdem beschrieb ich, was ich sah: „Er ist seit etwa 24 h tot, vielleicht ein bisschen länger. – Ist er ertrunken?“ Mit Wasserleichen hatte ich seit dem Studium nicht mehr zu tun.  
„Nein, dafür ist nicht genug von der Themse in seiner Lunge“, meinte Greg.  
Das stimmte so nicht. Ein Glottiskrampf konnte dafür sorgen, dass überhaupt kein Wasser in die Lunge kam, aber es fehlte der Schaum an Mund und Nase, der sich beim Ertrinken im Süßwasser hätte bilden müssen…aber das hier war keine Autopsie und ich war nicht Sherlock…nicht mal Pathologe…also was sollte ich Greg da abkanzeln?  
„Eher erstickt“, meinte Greg.  
„Würde ich auch sagen“, pflichtete ich ihm bei. „Da sind einige Hämatome, hier an der Nase und am Mund…weitere Hämatome sind hier und hier…“ oben an den Schläfen...nahe des Haaransatzes… war es möglich…? …ich hätte den Gegendruck eher am Hinterkopf vermutet  
Sherlock interessierte es anscheinend nicht, was Greg und ich zu diskutieren hatten, doch in diesem Moment murmelte er „Fingerspitzen!“ Obwohl sich das mit meiner Vermutung deckte, machte mich die Position dieser Spuren immer noch etwas ratlos und ich fuhr fort: „Ich würde sagen, er ist – Ende Dreißig, nicht in bester Verfassung.“  
„Er lag lange im Fluss und das Wasser hat die meisten Informationen zerstört. Aber eins kann ich Ihnen sagen: Das wieder gefundene Vermeergemälde ist eine Fälschung!“ erklärte Sherlock gewohnt selbstbewusst.  
„Was?“ fragte Lestrade überrumpelt – auch mir war dieser Sprung zu abenteuerlich.  
„Wir müssen die Leiche identifizieren und Freunde und Bekannte ermitteln“, fuhr Sherlock überflüssigerweise fort…das hätte man auch getan, wenn man es für Unfall oder Selbstmord gehalten hätte! Der Ordnung halber, um anderes auszuschließen, vielleicht wegen Versicherung, vielleicht wegen einer Erbschaft, aber hauptsächlich wegen …BETROFFENHEITSQUATSCH!!!, schon wieder vergessen?!!  
„Langsam, langsam, langsam! Welches Gemälde? Wovon reden Sie da?“ unterbrach ihn Greg verärgert.  
„Man sieht ihn überall, haben Sie noch nicht die Plakate gesehen? Alter holländischer Meister. Angeblich vor Jahrhunderten zerstört worden und jetzt wieder aufgetaucht. Wert 30 Mio £“, erklärte Sherlock leicht ungeduldig.  
„Schön und in welcher Beziehung steht das zu unserem Verblichenen?“ verlangte der DI endlich den Zusammenhang aufgezeigt zu bekommen.  
„In jeder Beziehung. Kennen Sie die Geschichte vom Golem?“ überfuhr das Genie den Inspektor mit dem nächsten verblüffenden Fakt.  
„Golem?“ Der arme Greg schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Okay, ich würde Sherlock irgendwie bremsen müssen, er merkte wohl wirklich nicht, dass er uns beide quasi im Flug verloren hatte.  
„Das ist eine Gruselgeschichte, oder? Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
„Eine jüdische Legende, ein riesiger Mann aus Lehm und auch der Name eines Auftragskillers, richtiger Name Oscar Dzundza. Einer der tödlichsten seiner Zunft. DAS ist seine Handschrift, eindeutig.“  
„Ein Auftragskiller?!“ staunte Greg ungläubig.  
„Ganz sicher. Der Golem quetscht das Leben aus seinen Opfern heraus mit bloßen Händen.“ Gegen Ende dieses Satzes sah er mich an…und ich war froh, dass ich mich hatte erweichen lassen…da würde er definitiv einen Schutzengel brauchen…hoffentlich war ich da ausreichend…! Aber immerhin wusste Greg nun auch bescheid…!  
„Aber was hat das mit diesem Gemälde zu tun!“ rief Lestrade ungeduldig. „Ich sehe nicht – “  
„Sie sehen schon, Sie erkennen nur nicht!“ korrigierte Sherlock…wahrscheinlich mal wieder ohne zu merken, dass das eine Beleidigung war – für ihn beschrieb das nur einen tatsächlichen Mangel. Da musste ich eingreifen.  
„Is gut, is gut, Mädels, nur die Ruhe. – Sherlock. Würdest du uns teilhaben lassen?“ Er sah mich an und…nahm sich zusammen…  
„Was wissen wir über diese Leiche? Der Mörder hat uns nicht viel dagelassen, nur das Hemd und die Hose. Beides irgendwie förmlich, vielleicht hatte er vor auszugehen. Die Hose ist aus Polyester, strapazierfähig, hässlich, billig, das Hemd genauso, beides ist ihm etwas zu groß, demnach irgendeine Art Uniform, also Arbeitskleidung, welche Arbeit? Die Befestigung an seinem Gürtel ist für ein Walkie-Talkie“, begann Sherlock geduldig aber in gewohntem Tempo die Aufgabenstellung.  
„U-Bahnfahrer?“ mutmaßte Greg.  
„Wachmann?“ schätzte ich…gut, ich hatte mich jetzt natürlich auch an dem Umstand orientiert, dass es wohl um dieses Gemälde ging…und um ein Museum…  
„Ist wahrscheinlicher“, stimmte Sherlock zu. „Aufschluss darüber gibt uns sein Hintern.“  
„Bitte? Sein Hintern?“ schnappte Greg pickiert.  
„Schlaff. Man würde meinen, dass er viel gesessen hat. Doch erzählen uns seine Fußsohlen und die sich entwickelnden Krampfadern an seinen Beinen etwas anderes. Also viel gehen UND viel herumsitzen – Wachmann sieht gut aus. Und die Uhr hilft uns weiter. Der Wecker weist auf regelmäßige Nachtschichten hin.“  
„Warum regelmäßig? Er könnte doch auch seinen Wecker nur an diesem einen Tag so gestellt haben?“ Greg gab nicht auf…Sherlocks Sicherheit musste entweder Widerspruch oder Resignation hervorrufen, dann noch besser Ersteres… – …oder grenzenlose Bewunderung…  
„Nein, nein, nein, die Knöpfe sind schwergängig, kaum benutzt. Er hat sie schon vor längerer Zeit so eingestellt“, fiel ihm Sherlock ins Wort. „Eine feste Routine, aber da ist noch etwas, der Mörder muss gestört worden sein, sonst hätte er alles an der Leiche entfernt.“ Ich hockte mich nochmals neben den Toten. „An der Vorderseite seines Hemdes war eine Art Abzeichen aufgenäht, das er abgerissen hat“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Das hätte verraten, wo der Tote gearbeitet hat, vielleicht bei irgendeiner Institution.“  
Ich stand auf. – Wie üblich: Ich hatte etwas gesehen, aber falsch gedeutet, das zerrissene Hemd war keine Kampfspur…  
„Ich habe das hier in seinen Hosentaschen gefunden…vom Fluss aufgeweicht, aber immer noch erkennbar…“ Er hielt eine Kugel aus etwas wie Pappmaché hoch und ich versuchte, sie zu fokussieren.  
„Eintrittskarten?“ fragte ich.  
„Eintrittskartenabrisse, also ein Museum oder eine Gemäldegalerie, ich hab da kurz recherchiert, die Hickman Gallery vermisst einen ihrer Aufseher: Alex Woodbridge. Das wiederentdeckte Meisterwerk wird heute Abend öffentlich präsentiert. Nur, warum sollte jemand den Golem dafür bezahlen, dass er einen ganz gewöhnlichen Museumswärter erstickt. Folgerung, der Tote wusste etwas darüber, etwas, das verhindern würde, dass man dem Besitzer 30 Mio bezahlt. Das Gemälde ist eine Fälschung“, beendete er seine Schlussfolgerungen in falscher Bescheidenheit.  
„Fantastisch“, rutschte es mir heraus. Schon wieder. Der Mann ist tot, Watson!  
„Medioker“, verbesserte Sherlock nur scheinbar verlegen.  
„Mit Joker könnt’ ich das auch!“ maulte Lestrade.  
Und wir warfen einander einen Blick zu – überrascht von diesem Malapropismus…  
Ich sah noch einmal auf den Toten herab…er war in meinem Alter und hatte für diesen dusseligen Schinken dran glauben müssen…  
„Armer Kerl“, seufzte ich.  
„Dann werd ich mal meine Fühler nach diesem Golem ausstrecken“, beschloss Greg.  
„Zwecklos, den werden Sie nie finden, aber ich kenne jemanden, der es kann“, erklärte Sherlock.  
„Wen?“ ging ihm Greg auf den Leim.  
„Mich!“ antwortete der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective wie befürchtet in schlichter Arroganz…  
…Schutzengelalarm, definitiv…!  
  
Als wir wieder im Taxi saßen, herrschte erneut Schweigen… Nach einer Weile räusperte ich mich und sagte mit unsicherer rauer, leiser Stimme: „…übrigens…nur, damit du’s weißt…ich denke, Engel existieren nicht…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Greg als heimliche Rückendeckung...**  


 

  
  
„…übrigens…nur, damit du’s weißt…ich denke, Engel existieren nicht…“, sagte ich...als Entschuldigung...als Warnung... "Schutzengel schon gar nicht...", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Dann ist ja gut", murmelte Sherlock, "deine...esoterischen, ...romantischen Anwandlungen sind bisweilen sehr...irritierend..."  
"Meine – WAS?!" fragte ich erschrocken. "Ich hab' keine – also, nein, habe ich nicht! Ich bin Realist*, durch und durch...ich hab's nur nicht geschafft, alles, was unter die Kategorie "sinnloses Wissen" fällt, zu überschreiben...", rechtfertigte ich mich entrüstet. Dann ließ ich mir seinen Satz noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Es war selten, dass er nach Worten suchte, und diesmal schien mir eindeutig, dass er versucht hatte, abfälligere Vokabeln zu vermeiden...  
"Und ich denke auch nicht, dass die Hälfte von allem Glück ist – und die andere Hälfte Schicksal..."  
"...das wäre aber auch fatal...buchstäblich", grinste ich.  
  
Wie auch immer... – ich rief mir Sherlocks Ausführungen von eben ins Gedächtnis zurück...  
  
"...was...ist mit Riesen...?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Hm?"  
"Ich meine..., der Golem…, weißt du, wie groß er ist?"  
"Was ich so gehört habe, nahe an 8 Fuß...", bemerkte Sherlock scheinbar beiläufig.  
  
Ich kam gerade mal auf 5 Fuß und 6 Inches…und im Augenblick waren es bloß noch gefühlte 4 Fuß…höchstens… – verdammt, hätte er mich da irgendwann noch mal vorgewarnt?! Ich war es zwar gewohnt, dass fast alle Männer größer waren als ich – und damit auch die meisten meiner Gegner – aber wenn es sich um einen kräftigen, skrupellosen Auftragskiller handelte, spielte es durchaus eine Rolle, dass er nicht bloß einen Kopf größer war…  
  
„Okay“, stellte ich leicht keuchend fest. „Das erklärt die Position der Hämatome…“  
  
Sherlock warf mir schmunzelnd einen Blick zu: „…nämlich…?“ forderte er mich auf, meine Erkenntnis zu erörtern.  
  
„Nun, um jemandem Mund und Nase zuhalten zu können, braucht es einen Gegendruck…man müsste das Opfer am Hinterkopf packen oder gegen eine Wand oder den Boden pressen…  
  
Aber jemand, der so abnorm groß ist…würde von oben auf den Schädel greifen…in dem Fall von hinten… daher die Hämatome am Haaransatz…muss auch ordentliche Pranken haben…“, setzte ich nachdenklich hinzu, während ich meine eigene Hand betrachtete und mir dazu die Positionen der blauen Flecken zueinander ins Gedächtnis rief…  
  
„Sehr gut, John…! ...und was könnte er nicht für Intervalle auf einem Klavier zustande bringen…!“  
  
„Tja, wäre er doch nur musischer veranlagt…hätte er nicht einfach Basketballer werden können!?“ stieg ich darauf ein.  
  
Sherlock kramte das pinkfarbene Handy hervor und sah es an, als würde er ihm im nächsten Moment befehlen: Sprich mit mir! Er steckte es wieder ein und seufzte.  
„Wieso hat er nicht angerufen? Er ändert sein Verhaltensmuster, wieso?“ fragte er frustriert. Dann – : „Waterloo-Bridge!“  
“Wohin jetzt? Ins Museum?“ fragte ich…ehrlich gesagt, wo dieses Museum genau war, wusste ich nicht… Ich meine, wenn schon Galerie, dann Kunst, bei der man erkennen konnte, was es sein sollte, die ästhetisch war, eine Geschichte erzählte…  
“Kleiner Umweg“, sagte Sherlock lakonisch und griff in seine Innentasche.  
“Das Hickman hat zeitgenössische Kunst, oder? Wie kommen die an einen alten Meister?“ fragte ich.  
Er hatte sein Notizbuch herausgeholt…ich hatte mich schon öfter gewundert, dass er da nicht irgendein modernes, elektronisches Gadget benutzte...  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Dazu fehlen mir Informationen…keine voreiligen Schlüsse..."  
  
Er notierte „Der Golem – wo?“ und riss das Blatt heraus, dann faltete er es in eine 50 £-Note. Was ist das denn jetzt für eine Ermittlungsmethode? WEN, zu Hölle, wollte er das denn fragen?!  
  
"Halten Sie, bitte! – Können Sie hier warten? Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er unvermittelt zum Cabbie.  
  
…Moment, was sollte das heißen…?! Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder vor?  
  
„Sherlock…!“ Da er mich ignorierte und sich behände über den Metallzaun am Fahrbahnrand schwang, sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als hinterher zu kraxeln, denn ich hätte ihn sicher aus den Augen verloren, hätte ich versucht, einen Weg außenrum zu finden.  
Ich folgte ihm und sah, wie er auf eine junge Frau zulief, die bei seinem Anblick fragte:  
"Kleingeld? Bisschen Kleingeld?"  
"Wofür?" fragte er zurück.  
"Für einen Tee natürlich", gab sie zurück. Es klang ein klein wenig entrüstet, aber sie lächelte.  
"Hab nur’n Fünfziger", behauptete er zu meiner Überraschung und händigte ihr den präparierten Schein aus.  
"Danke", sagte sie ohne Überraschung, gerade als sei es höchstens 1 £ gewesen. Dann machte sich Sherlock ohne weiteres auf den Rückweg zum Taxi.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte ich leicht verärgert, weil er mich mal wieder nicht einbezog.  
"Ich investiere", lautete die für mich unzureichende Erklärung. "Jetzt fahren wir zum Museum. – Hast du Geld dabei?" fragte er, schon wieder fast im Taxi. ...sehr vorausschauend...!  
Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, den Rücken zur Fahrtrichtung, obwohl ich mich dabei immer etwas unbehaglich fühle, aber ich wollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen können, denn seine Verschlossenheit beunruhigte mich mehr als sonst. Vergeblich wartete ich auf weiterführende Informationen.  
Am Museum sprang er aus dem Fond und ich –  
"Nein, du musst möglichst alles über den Museumswärter rausfinden. Lestrade gibt dir die Adresse", erklärte er.  
....DU WIRST DIESES MONSTER NICHT ALLEINE SUCHEN!!! wollte ich sagen – aber –  
"Ja, ist gut", antwortete ich starr und setzte mich nach hinten...  
...was war los mit mir? Ließ ich gerade zu, dass er sich Lebensgefahr begab? Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Wenn er etwas alleine machen wollte, wäre ich machtlos dagegen – wie immer.  
"Wohin, Sir?" fragte der Cabbie.  
"Augenblick, bitte..." Ich holte mein Nokia hervor und rief Lestrade an.  
"John, was gibt es?" meldete er sich schnell.  
"Noch nichts. Was haben Sie über unsere Leiche. Hatte er Familie?"  
"Ehm, nein. Aber er wohnte mit einer Freundin zusammen, eine Julie...irgendwas, warten Sie, ich gebe Ihnen gleich die Adresse – Sherlock nicht in der Nähe?"  
"Wollte ins Museum..."  
"Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Sie eine Spur von diesem Golem haben! Ich will nicht, dass Sie ihn auf eigene Faust jagen!" befahl der DI ärgerlich.  
"Sie sprechen mir aus der Seele, Greg!" seufzte ich. Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass er von selbst damit anfangen würde. "Aber Sie wissen ja, wie er ist..."  
"Nicht zu bremsen, ja", knurrte er. "John, es ist ja nicht nur, dass ich Ärger bekäme, wenn etwas passiert und herauskommt, dass ich etwas davon wusste – ich mach' mir auch einfach Sorgen!"  
"Das weiß ich doch, Greg... Ich versuche, Sie rechtzeitig zu informieren." ...heimlich...weil er es mir nicht erlauben würde..., setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
Greg gab mir Woodbridges Adresse und Telefonnummer und ich ließ mich in einen Vorort karren...  
  
Von unterwegs rief ich dort an, um meinen Besuch anzukündigen. Eine weibliche Stimme meldete sich, müde und atemlos. Sie klang...krank. Ergeben erklärte sie sich bereit, mich zu empfangen.  
  
Ich stieg in dem alten Haus bis unters Dach hinauf, wo sie in der Tür stand.  
"Hi, ich hatte Sie angerufen. Dr John Watson. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid..."  
Julie war möglicherweise erst so alt wie ich, aber ihr starkes Übergewicht machte sie bedenklich kurzatmig – man hätte meinen können, SIE wäre eben die fünf Stockwerke hochgeklettert – nicht ich. Sie war eine richtige Tonne; von dem vielen Fett um sie herum in ihrer Beweglichkeit deutlich eingeschränkt – "Weichteilhemmung" heißt das beschönigend in der Physiotherapie, wenn jemandes Bewegungsapparat zwar in Ordnung ist, aber manches wegen der Masse an Fleisch, die überall im Weg ist, trotzdem undurchführbar geworden ist...ich versuchte, den Mediziner in mir auf Urlaub zu schicken und mich auf unseren Fall zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Danke... Nennen Sie mich Julie. Bitte. Kommen Sie rein...", sagte sie apathisch und ohne ein Lächeln auf Ihrem teigigen Gesicht.  
Das Wohnzimmer hatte eine ordentliche und eine leicht schlampige Hälfte, in der ordentlichen stand Nippes und lagen Filetdeckchen, in der schlampigen gab es drei Automodelle, einen ferngesteuerten Hubschrauber und zwei Leuchtgloben...einer von unserer Erde, der zweite stellte den Mond dar... Ich hatte zwar gewusst, dass es letzteres auch gab, aber noch nie wirklich einen gesehen. Was Sherlock dazu wohl sagen würde? Ich gab mir Mühe, nicht zu grinsen. Vielleicht hätte er sich die Fernsteuerung geschnappt und den Heli durchs Zimmer brummen lassen...! Nicht gut!  
Sie führte mich in dem bis unter den First hinauf ausgebauten Dachboden herum in ein unordentliches Schlafzimmer. Vor dem schrägen Dachfenster stand ein mit einer Decke verhängtes ...Ding. Ich ahnte, was es war.  
"Wir haben seit einem Jahr zusammengewohnt. Nur gewohnt", erklärte sie.  
  
...wir sind kein Paar, hörte ich mich in meiner Erinnerung selbst sagen.  
  
...aber es war nur zu deutlich, dass diese Zweckgemeinschaft ihr viel bedeutet hatte, und sie unter mehr litt, als nur der Sorge, die Miete alleine nicht aufbringen zu können...  
Ich machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des "Dings". "Darf ich?"  
"Ja."  
Ich lüftete die Decke, sie glitt herunter und fiel zu Boden. Ich hatte richtig vermutet. Ein Spiegelteleskop – und zwar ein beachtliches Teil für einen Mann mit eher schmaler Geldbörse. Das Rohr war ziemlich steil nach oben gerichtet... "Entschuldigung", murmelte ich wegen de Decke. "War ’n Sterngucker, ja?" fragte ich bloß rhetorisch.  
"Gott, ja, er war süchtig danach. Seine einzige Freizeitbeschäftigung. Alex war ein netter Kerl. Ich mochte ihn gern. Er hat…nie viel vom Staubsaugen gehalten…"  
Sie entschuldigte seine kleinen Fehler und Eigenheiten, so wie ich Sherlock zu entschuldigen pflegte. Ich sah mich um...keine Kunstdrucke oder gar Originale von unbekannten Künstlern...bloß ein Astronomie-Poster, direkt neben dem Fenster, ein Stich und ein bronzefarbenes, monochromes Da-Vinci-Abendmahl**, beides wie vom Trödel und zu hoch auf der Giebelseite aufgehängt...  
"Was ist mit Kunst? Hatte er Ahnung davon?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Das war nur ein Job, also…" Sie ließ den halben Satz in der Luft hängen, als wolle sie nicht zugeben, dass er auf diesem Gebiet ein rechter Ignorant und Banause war. Sie hätte nicht in ihren Blog geschrieben: 'Mein Mitbewohner ist eine richtige Koryphäe, was Astronomie betrifft, aber in Sachen Kunst ist er erschreckend desinteressiert und hat einfach keinen Draht dazu. Er denkt Picasso wäre 'ne Software für Fotos und Rembrand ein Brandy.' Nein, das hätte Julie niemals gemacht...!  
"War sonst jemand hier und hat Fragen über Alex gestellt?" fuhr ich ratlos fort.  
"Nein…aber wir hatten einen Einbruch."  
Hoppla! Das ist sicher kein Zufall! dachte ich.  
"Hm?! Wann!??" wollte ich wissen.  
"Gestern Abend. Es wurde nichts gestohlen – Ah, jemand hat eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter für Alex hinterlassen", fiel es Julie ein. Sie stand ziemlich neben sich. Ihr aktives Denken schien ziemlich lahm gelegt.  
"Und von wem war die?"  
"Ich kann sie Ihnen vorspielen, wenn Sie möchten. Ich hol' das Telefon", erklärte sie sich bereit. Sie holte den Apparat – ein sehr veraltetes Exemplar – und spielte mir die Nachricht vor.  
"Oh, soll ich jetzt sprechen?" meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme etwas irritiert. "Eh, Alex, mein Lieber, hier ist Prof. Cairns, hören Sie, Sie hatten recht, Sie hatten absolut recht, rufen Sie mich an, wenn – “ …brumm – pieps...! Mrs Hudson kam mir in den Sinn...die Stimme, die Sprechweise waren ähnlich... ‚mein Lieber’...und eine gewisse Unbedarftheit mit dem Anrufbeantworter erinnerte mich an Mrs H.s Kommentare zu meinem Blog von Mrs Turners PC aus...  
"Prof Cairns?" fragte ich.  
"Kenn’ ich nicht. Tut mir Leid."  
"Könnte ich zurückrufen?" fragte ich und betrachtete zweifelnd das alte Gerät.  
"Tja, ich fürchte nicht, ich mein’, ich hab andere Anrufe gehabt seitdem…Beileidsbekundungen, wissen Sie…"  
Zu blöd...  
In diesem Augenblick bekam ich eine SMS.  
  
  
"Betr: Bruce-Partington-Pläne: Haben sie schon mit Wests verlobter gesprochen? MH  
  
  
Ich seufzte. "Sonst...noch etwas?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Nein... Denken Sie denn – ...dass – es – Mord war?" fragte sie stockend.  
"Davon ist leider auszugehen..."  
"Das...ist schlimm...wirklich schlimm. Wissen Sie, ein Bekannter rief mich an, er hat gesehen, wie da die Polizei am Themseufer herumstand...und er hat Selbstmord vermutet... Ich meine, es ist auch so schon entsetzlich – aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, er hätte solchen Kummer gehabt, dass er... – und ich hätte es nicht einmal mitbekommen...!" Sie verstummte, kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Wer tut so was? Dr Watson? Alex hat doch niemandem etwas getan! Hat es was mit dem Museum zu tun? Glauben Sie, dass ihn vielleicht Gangster überreden wollten, ihn nachts ins Museum zu lassen?"  
Nun kam ja richtig Leben in ihr Oberstübchen...gar keine schlechte Theorie...  
"Wir vermuten eher, dass er etwas gesehen hat, was er nicht sehen sollte..."  
"Oh, er hat ganz bestimmt nicht gespannt!" rief sie mehr überrascht als empört. "Nur die Sterne, die Planeten...was anderes hat ihn nicht interessiert."  
"Ich glaube Ihnen", versicherte ich sanft. Es gab auch gar kein Fenster, das man hätte einsehen können, von der Position dieses Teleskops aus...  
"Deshalb wollte er ja auch einen anderen Job! Nachts wollte er doch Sterne gucken, nicht arbeiten!"  
Oh, ja...das hatte ich noch gar nicht bedacht...  
"War er in irgendeinem...Astronomie-Club? Volkshochschule, oder so was? War er mal in Hampstead? Greenwich?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...tut mir Leid..."  
Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende. Fast schon in der Tür sah ich sie noch mal an und fragte: „Wann…waren Sie zuletzt bei Ihrem Hausarzt?“  
Sie blickte nur zu Boden.  
„Nichts für ungut. Lassen Sie sich einfach mal durchchecken…“    
Ich verabschiedete mich und trottete die Treppen hinunter...  
  
  
Okay…das hatte ich ja schon geahnt: Mycroft wusste genau, dass Sherlock diesen Fall an mich delegiert hatte… – oder einfach weinenden Frauen wenn möglichst aus dem Weg ging…? – Sicher auch das… Nein, er ließ jetzt durchblicken, dass er wusste, dass es MEIN Fall war, setzte mich unter Druck dadurch... Ein solcher Fehler wäre ihm nie unterlaufen.  
  
Ich rief Sherlock an, aber er nahm mal wieder nicht ab.  
Also Text.  
  
„Mycroft fragt, ob ich mit Wests Verlobter gesprochen habe. Was machst du gerade?“  
  
„Dann tu das jetzt. Bin noch beschäftigt. SH“  
  
„Du wirst den G NICHT ALLEINE treffen! Sag mir bescheid!“  
  
„Ja, doch. Wenn du fertig bist: 221b. SH“  
  
„Okay, dann hole ich die SS***. Ich beeile mich.“  
  
  
Anderes Taxi…anderer Vorort…anderes altes Haus…  
  
Wieder hatte ich vorher angerufen, hatte die Trauer aus der gequälten Stimme der jungen Frau herausgehört…zuerst war sie widerwillig gegen die erneute Störung, die sie schon wieder daran hindern würde, sich zu verkriechen, aber dann konnte ich sie überzeugen: Selbstverständlich wollte auch sie Antworten, wollte wissen, was ihm zugestoßen war…  
  
„Miss Harrison, John Watson…wir haben telefoniert...mein herzliches Beileid zu Ihrem Verlust..."  
Ihre Hand war kalt und schlaff, sie winkte mich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung herein.  
Lucy Harrison war rein optisch das pure Gegenteil von Julie. Elfenhaft zierlich und hellblond. Schwarze Kleidung, aber eine beigefarbene Weste gegen die Kälte darüber…sie fror nicht nur des akuten Belastungssyndroms wegen...die Wohnung war wirklich ziemlich kühl… Sie hatte Tee gemacht. Ich nahm dankend den Becher entgegen und dann saßen wir vor dem kalten Kamin...  
  
Auch Julie hatte getrauert – aber das hier war natürlich um vieles schlimmer… – zu schlimm, als dass ich gewusst hätte, wo ich anfangen sollte…jetzt wo sie mit gebeugtem Rücken vor mir kauerte und die Hände rang…  
  
„Bahngleise…“, wimmerte sie schließlich… “Bahngleise…das sieht immer aus nach – Da denkt man… “ Sie brach ab und schluchzte krampfhaft.  
  
„Aber Sie glauben das nicht“, sagte ich. Auch ich wollte das Wort Selbstmord nicht aussprechen – aber das war auch gar nicht nötig.  
  
„Wir wollten heiraten! Er hatte einen guten Job! Aufstiegschancen! WARUM...?! Warum hätte er das tun sollen? Sicher…sorgenfrei waren wir nicht, wer ist das schon, aber nur ganz alltägliche Dinge…, nichts, womit wir zusammen nicht locker fertig geworden wären! ...wir waren …glücklich…“ Ihre Stimme brach über diesem Wort, das nun all seine Bedeutung verloren zu haben schien – jetzt wo sie erkannt hatte, dass es bis vor ein paar Tagen noch gegolten hatte…  
  
„Ich meine…“, setzte sie verzweifelt  neu an. „Das hätte ich doch merken müssen!? Oder nicht!? …gut er war nicht der Aufgeschlossenste, aber…aber – er hätte mir doch gesagt, wenn ihn etwas belastet! Ich hätte doch gesehen, wenn es so schlimm war…!“  
  
„Ganz bestimmt hätten Sie das…“, versicherte ich hilflos.  
„Was…hätte er denn sonst dort gewollt haben können…Battersea? Verbinden Sie etwas damit?“ setzte ich beim Fundort an.  
  
„Nein…nein, überhaupt nicht…“ Sie schien noch mal nachzugrübeln.  
„Und...und selbst wenn…! Dann gäbe es doch einen Abschiedsbrief! Wenn man doch weiß, dass jemand zurück bleiben wird und – und – und vor Verzweiflung halb wahnsinnig werden muss, dann hinterlässt man doch wenigstens noch eine letzte Nachricht, eine Erklärung…! Und überhaupt…! Ich  meine, er hätte es wenigstens so gemacht, dass... – er hätte nicht riskiert, dass ich ihn so sehen muss…zumindest…“ Ihre Stimme erstarb.  
  
„Verstehe...“, murmelte ich. Er hätte ihr keine entstellte Leiche zugemutet. Das leuchtete mir ein. Auch das mit dem Abschiedsbrief...  
„Gab es denn jemanden, …der… Hatte er Feinde? Fühlte er sich bedroht?“ fragte ich weiter.  
Alles war denkbar: Ein Gelegenheitsraubmord im Zug, dann die Leiche rausgeworfen, ein eifersüchtiger Ex von Lucy…und der Stick war vielleicht einfach verloren gegangen...  
  
„Nein…nein, da war nichts…“, murmelte sie.  
  
Und dann stand dieser nahe liegende Verdacht im Raum... das Fehlen eines kleinen unscheinbaren Gegenstandes, für den Andrew West verantwortlich gewesen war – und der die britische Regierung um Welten mehr interessierte, als der Tod eines ersetzbaren, kleinen Fußsoldaten...  
  
Es würde nichts bringen…sie trauerte ehrlich und von ganzer Seele und war zutiefst überzeugt von Andrews Unschuld...  
  
"Miss Harrison...", begann ich unbehaglich.  
  
"Niemals. Das hätte er nie getan!" platzte sie heraus.  
  
"Nein, …aber so etwas kommt vor", widersprach ich sanft.  
  
"Westie war kein Verräter! Das ist eine furchtbare Anschuldigung!" verteidigte sie ihn.  
  
"Ich weiß, tut mir Leid, aber, Sie müssen verstehn – ", stammelte ich hilflos.  
  
"Das denken seine Vorgesetzten, hab ich recht?" fragte sie bitter.  
  
"Er war ein junger Mann, wollte demnächst heiraten, hatte Schulden...", begann ich widerwillig.  
  
"Schulden hat doch jeder! Westie hätte nie versucht, sie dadurch loszuwerden, dass er sein Land verrät!" wehrte sie sich.  
  
So würden wir uns bloß im Kreis drehen. Ich musste meine Strategie ändern – ‚Strategie’...! Das ist eine trauernde Frau, kein feindliches Heer...!  
  
"Könnten – könnten Sie mir genau erzählen, was an diesem Abend passiert ist?" fragte ich, um ihre Sicht zu erfahren und nicht weiter ihre Defensive herauszufordern.  
Einerseits schien sie erleichtert, dass der Kampf fürs erste vorüber war...aber sich an den Abend zu erinnern, an dem sie ihn das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte, ohne es auch nur zu ahnen, machte ihr doch schwer zu schaffen.  
"Wir waren an dem Abend zuhause und haben uns eine DVD angesehen. Normalerweise schläft er ein, wissen Sie, aber diesmal blieb er wach… Er war ganz still – auf einmal meinte er, dass er noch mal weg muss, um jemand zu treffen."  
  
"Und wen, wissen Sie nicht", vermutete ich.  
  
Schluchzen, Kopfschütteln, dann holte sie tief Atem. „Ich war so überrumpelt!“ stöhnte sie weinend. „Ich hab noch mal nach ihm gerufen – aber er ist einfach raus! Ich hätte ihn aufhalten sollen, ihn zur Rede stellen…! – Alles – jeder noch so schlimme Streit wäre besser gewesen, als – als…!“  
Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen.  
Was sollte ich sagen?    
–  Dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen dürfe? – Das war völlig normal!    
–  Dass sie nichts hätte tun können? – Das wäre gelogen…!  
  
„Es tut mir sehr Leid“, sagte ich. Sicher nicht hilfreich, aber wenigstens wahr…  
Ich dachte darüber nach, ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen, aber sie riss sich zusammen und stand auf.  
Ein Rauswurf, gewissermaßen…  
Ich erhob mich ebenfalls.  
Sie wischte sich die Augen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte…“  
„Schon klar. Ich gehe. Verstehe ich doch…“, versicherte ich sanft.  
„’ch bing sie noch zur Tür…“, schniefte sie.  
Ich wollte schon dankend ablehnen, aber dann dachte ich: Vielleicht braucht sie das jetzt...so als Ritual...um zu wissen, dass der Fremde wirklich aus dem Haus ist, ihre Trauer nicht mehr stören wird. Also beschloss ich, mich nach draußen bringen zu lassen.      
Sie öffnete die Haustür, als gerade ein Radfahrer zum Eingang kam. Ein langer schmaler junger Kerl.  
  
"Hallo, Lucy. Alles in Ordnung?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Ja", erwiderte sie knapp. Tja, die üblichen sozialen Lügen...!  
  
"Wer ist das?" fragte er mit einem argwöhnischen Blick auf mich.  
  
"John Watson, hallo", stellte ich mich vor.  
  
"Das ist mein Bruder Joe", erklärte Lucy. Eigentlich klar, genauso benahm er sich.  
  
"John versucht rauszufinden, was mit Westie passiert ist", sagte sie nachsichtig zu Joe.  
  
"Sind Sie bei der Polizei?" schnappte er misstrauisch.  
  
"Mehr oder weniger, ja...", lautete meine spontan-unschlüssige Antwort. Ungeheuer überzeugend...  
  
"Sagen Sie denen, sie soll’n ihren Arsch hoch kriegen, is einfach lächerlich", schnauzte Harrison. Was wohl seine Art war zu sagen: Westie würde so was nie machen!  
  
"Ich tu’ mein Bestes", versprach ich.  
  
Er legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und schob sein Rad ins Haus.  
  
Ich räusperte mich unzufrieden und sagte: „Gut…vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe und wie gesagt, es tut mir sehr – wirklich sehr Leid..."  
  
"Er hat diese Sachen nicht gestohlen, Mr Watson. Ich kannte Westie, er war ein guter Mann, er war MEIN guter Mann", brach es ein letztes Mal aus ihr heraus. Ihr kamen wieder die Tränen, und sie beeilte sich, ins Haus zu kommen, ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und überquerte die Straße. Ich würde wohl ein Stück Tube stadteinwärts fahren müssen, ehe ich die Chance auf ein Taxi bekam. Ich legte ein ordentliches Tempo vor und steuerte die nächste Station an.  
  
In der U-Bahn hatte ich zwar kein Netz, aber ich machte mich schon mal daran, eine SMS zu schreiben, damit ich sie abschicken konnte, ehe ich ins Taxi einstieg.  
  
"Habe noch keine Spur, aber könnte sein, dass es bald ernst wird. Treffe SH zuhause. Vielleicht behalten Sie mein Handysignal im Auge?"  
  
Greg würde sich denken können, dass wenn ich erst wieder mit Sherlock unterwegs war, mir mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Möglichkeit bleiben würde, ihn zu informieren.  
  
Einige Minuten später stieg ich aus und schickte die SMS ab, während ich nach einem Taxi Ausschau hielt.  
Keine zwei Minuten später kam die Antwort.  
  
13:24 – Lestrade    
"So machen wir's. Passen Sie auf sich auf, John...und auf ihn!"  
  
"Bin auf dem Rückweg. Wo steckst du?" simste ich an Sherlock, sobald ich den Cabbie instruiert hatte. Dann las ich Gregs SMS ein weiteres Mal. Ich konnte seine Sorge förmlich spüren und es beruhigte mich ein wenig, zu wissen, dass er unsere Rückendeckung sein würde, wenn wir auf dieses Monster trafen...  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen... Aber von Sherlock kam keine Antwort. Langsam wurde ich nervös. Was, wenn er nun doch auf eigene Faust losgezogen war?! Ich überlegte fast schon, Greg anzurufen, aber in ein paar Minuten würden wir die Baker Street erreichen. Vielleicht war er ja zuhause, weil es einfach noch keine Spur gab...?  
Die Bettlerin von der Waterloo-Bridge kam mir in den Sinn. Fast zu ordentlich für eine Obdachlose, fast wie eine Rucksack-Touristin oder eine wenig betuchte Studentin hatte sie auf mich gewirkt. .  
..'Ich investiere"... erinnerte ich mich an seine Worte.  
  
"Alles okay?" simste ich ratlos an Sherlock und wartete. ...oh, Gott, bitte nicht..., dachte ich und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben...  
  
Als ich mit dem Taxi 221b fast erreicht hatte, sah ich Sherlock vor unserer Haustür stehen...! Erleichtert stieß ich, die Luft aus meinen Lungen.  
Der arrogante Arsch brauchte nicht zu merken, dass ich mir schon wieder Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Weiße Zwerge und rote Riesen**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Warten Sie kurz, kann sein, dass ich Sie gleich wieder brauche", sagte ich meinem Cabbie.  
"Uhr läuft", brummte der nur lakonisch.  
"Schon klar..." Er hielt, ich stieg aus, Sherlock kam mir entgegen und stellte sich ganz dicht schräg neben mich und schien unsere Umgebung zu kontrollieren, um zu ermitteln, ob uns jemand belauschen könnte.  
"Alex Woodbridge kannte sich mit Kunst nicht besonders aus", sagte ich schnell – nur, damit mir nicht so etwas herausrutschte wie: Verdammt, ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest den Golem doch alleine suchen gehen! Wieso, zur Hölle, meldest du dich nicht?!  
"Und?" fragte er.  
"Und?" echote ich.  
"Ist das alles? Keine Gewohnheiten? Hobbies? Charaktereigenschaften?" Indem er das sagte, wandte er sich auch schon ab und ging los.  
"Hey, gib mir ne Chance, er war Amateurastronom", rief ich verärgert hinter ihm her.  
Er drehte kurz den Kopf nach hinten und sagte: "Das Taxi soll warten."  
Also ging ich zurück und informierte den Cabbie. Als ich mich umwandte, kam er wieder...war das da am Zaun nicht die 50-£-Lady...?  
"Zum Glück bin ICH nicht untätig gewesen", sagte er arrogant. "Komm."  
Damit schlüpfte er in den Fond und ich folgte ihm.  
  
"Vauxhall Arches!" sagte er.  
"Sie müssen's wissen...", knurrte der Cabbie.  
"Dort ist er?" fragte ich.  
"Laut meiner Quelle, ja. – Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, Lestrade bescheid zu sagen, Polizei würde ihn nur verscheuchen!"  
Ich seufzte nur ergeben.  
"Ich bin sicher, die Kuratorin hängt mit drin", brummte er. "Wie die schon reagiert hat..."  
"Ist es denn eine Fälschung? Hast du einen Beweis?" fragte ich.  
"Bis jetzt nicht, aber so muss es sein."  
"Und wenn es etwas anderes war? Wenn Woodbridge Einbrechern die Tür öffnen, oder die Alarmanlage ausschalten sollte, aber sich geweigert hat? Moriarty will den alten Schinken vielleicht klauen lassen."  
Alles, was ich bekam, war ein Schnauben.  
"WAS?" fragte ich verärgert. Konnte er so eine Idee nicht mal ein bisschen würdigen? "Könnte doch sein! Damit er damit nicht zur Polizei geht...Oder er hat versucht, sie zu erpressen... – und was die Kuratorin angeht: Natürlich reagiert sie grantig. Auch grade weil es so kurzfristig ist! Etwas bleibt bei Gerüchten doch immer haften..."  
Sherlock schwieg eingeschnappt. Warum? Weil er mich nicht widerlegen konnte...? ...anscheinend... Aber das gefiel mir jetzt überhaupt nicht…  
"Noch keine...neue Frist, oder so?" wollte ich wissen.  
Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Was, wenn er mit seinen Ermittlungen festgefahren war?! Was das für Folgen haben würde, hatte man ja nun in Glasgow gesehen...! Dann kam mir eine erschreckende Idee…  
"Denkst du, er will vielleicht die Vernissage sprengen...buchstäblich? Ist das unsere Deadline?" flüsterte ich, damit es der Cabbie auch wirklich nicht mitbekam.  
"Würde sein Schweigen erklären, oder?" fragte Sherlock gelassen zurück.  
"Scheiße...", stöhnte ich schaudernd.  
Noch ehe die Stille richtig unangenehm werden konnte, sagte Sherlock: "Wir steigen hier aus."  
  
Ich folgte ihm in ein düsteres verwinkeltes Gewölbe, stellenweise nach altem Urin stinkend oder von Graffitis verschmiert, hie und da Lager von Obdachlosen: große Kartons, wüst bepackte Einkaufswagen standen herum...  
"Hör mal, auf dem AB bei Alex Woodbridge war eine Nachricht von einer Frau Prof Cairns", wisperte ich, denn ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass das hier zu irgendetwas führen würde.  
"Hier entlang", zischte Sherlock ungerührt.  
"Nett, nette Gegend…", frozzelte ich. "Hättest du die Güte, mir zu erklären – "  
"Obdachlosennetzwerk, wirklich unverzichtbar", sagte er knapp.  
"Obdachlosennetzwerk!" echote ich ungläubig.  
"Meine Augen und Ohren in der Stadt", erklärte er ernsthaft. Jetzt verstand ich es...  
"Ah, das ist clever, das heißt praktisch: Die eine Hand wäscht – "  
" – die ungewaschene, genau…", witzelte er.  
Ein Zug donnerte über uns vorbei...  
Wir kamen an eine weitere Abzweigung...meine Orientierung ging langsam flöten...und dann...sah ich ihn! Im ersten Augenblick, dachte ich, es müsse ein riesiger Schatten sein, von einer niedrigen Lichtquelle und einem sich aufrichtenden Menschen erzeugt – aber dann begriff ich, dass es nicht ihr Schatten, sondern die Gestalt selbst war, die so riesig war.  
"Sherlock!" ächzte ich entsetzt.  
"Komm her!" Rasch zog ich mich zu ihm hinter die Ecke zurück.  
"Wieso wohnt der denn hier draußen?“ fragte ich – einfach um über den Schrecken wegzukommen, wie riesig dieser Kerl tatsächlich war! Ich hatte das ja bereits deduziert und von Sherlock bestätigt bekommen – aber ihn zu sehen, noch dazu in dieser unheimlichen Umgebung, war noch mal was anderes!  
"Naja, er ist ziemlich auffällig. Er muss sich irgendwo verstecken, wo es verschwiegen ist", erklärte Sherlock einfach. Dann setzte er feixend hinzu: "Halbwegs..."  
Noch während Sherlock redete, fiel mir siedendheiß ein, dass ich doch vorgehabt hatte, meine Waffe zu holen – aber Sherlock hatte mich vor der Haustür abgefangen und ich hatte es einfach total verschwitzt! Und jetzt sollten wir hinter einem mordlustigen Riesen her – ohne Waffe!?  
"Oh, Scheiße! Ich wünschte, ich – ", begann ich ehrlich zerknirscht.  
"Nicht der Rede wert..." Ich hatte schon mit einer Gardinenpredigt gerechnet und war völlig überrascht, als er mir lächelnd meine Sig Sauer in die Hand drückte. Dass er den Schlüssel gefunden und sie eigenmächtig herausgeholt hatte, wunderte mich weit weniger, als dass er sie mir jetzt einfach so überließ, noch dazu mit solcher Freundlichkeit.  
  
Doch mir blieb keine Zeit, darauf zu reagieren, denn in dem Moment rannte der Riese auch schon los, sein kleiner Schatten folgte ihm wie ein verspäteter Witz. Wir stürzten hinterher – nur um zu sehen, wie er sich neben einem Auto mit laufendem Motor und offener Tür auf der Beifahrerseite zusammenfaltete, hinein schob und das Gefährt davon brauste!  
"Nein, nein, nein!!! Wir brauchen Wochen, um ihn wieder zu finden!" schimpfte Sherlock erbost.  
"Oder…auch nicht. Ich kann mir denken, wo er hin will", trumpfte ich auf.  
"Wie?!" stammelte mein Meisterdetektiv perplex. – Ich liebe diese Momente…!  
"Ich hab’ doch gesagt, es hat jemand eine Nachricht für Alex Woodbridge hinterlassen. Es können nicht so viele Professor Cairns im Telefonbuch stehen. Komm schon."  
"Moment! Du hast nicht versucht, sie zurück zu rufen?"  
"Ging nicht, komisches altes Gerät..."  
Wir rannten nach draußen und Sherlock stürzte sich auf eine Telefonzelle. Oh, Wunder – sie enthielt ein Telefonbuch, das noch recht ordentlich aussah. "Nun komm schon rein. Such ihre Nummer, ich rufe mal Slipstone an."  
"Hast du eine Idee, wie man diesen Namen schreibt?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Nein, ist mir nicht geläufig, fang halt an. – Sherlock Holmes hier, ich muss dringend Prof. Martin Slipstone sprechen – nein! Wenn Sie an Ihrem Job hängen, werden Sie – ...geht doch...! ...Professor! Bin leider sehr in Eile: Haben Sie eine Kollegin, die Cairns heißt? Eine Professorin, möglicherweise Schwerpunkt flämische Meister? Nein? – danke! – John, hast du schon was?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann…: "Hier! Wie die Stadt in Austra- " Er schob mich grob zur Seite und quetschte mich in der engen Zelle gegen die Wand.  
"Au! Sherlock, spinnst du?!" schimpfte ich sauer.  
"…anscheinend nicht zuhause… – Noch irgendwas außer Astronomie?"  
"'n flugfähiger Modellhubschrauber?"  
Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und suchte auf seinem Handy herum, fragte irgendwo nach einer Professor Cairns, knurrte frustriert, rief dann: "Ha!" Ich schaffte es einen Blick auf sein Display zu werfen und sah die Website des Planetariums in Greenwich:  
http://www.rmg.co.uk/visit/planetarium-shows/  
"Hol schon mal ein Taxi!" befahl er mir und presste sich an die Wand, damit ich nach draußen kam.  
Wie durch ein Wunder erwischte ich fast sofort eines. Als ich Sherlock aus der Zelle stürzen sah, stieg ich ein und sagte "Greenwich!" Er huschte hinter mir her und bellte:  
"Peter Harrison-Planetarium! – Die haben heute für den Publikumsverkehr geschlossen, wegen defekter Klimaanlage..."  
"Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät. Ist sie also wirklich Astronomin? – Aber, was – "  
"So sieht's aus...Beeilen Sie sich! Es geht um Leben und Tod und das ist keine Übertreibung! 6 Meilen! Ich kenne die Strecke! Keine Mätzchen!"  
"Hast du versucht, sie zu warnen?"  
"Es war nur eine Ansage dran."  
"Mist! Dann lass uns die Polizei rufen!"  
"Nein! Die kommen gleich mit Streifenwagen, Sirene und Blaulicht und verjagen ihn nur."  
"Besser sie verjagen ihn, als es gibt eine Leiche!" schimpfte ich.  
"Besser EINE Leiche als vielleicht Dutzende!" brüllte er zurück.  
Ich verstummte entsetzt.  
Unsere kleine Debatte bewirkte zumindest, dass der Cabbie wirklich aufs Gas stieg…!  
  
"John...Du musst mit dieser Prof Cairns reden...!" stellte er nach einer Weile fest.  
"Hast du etwa Angst, dich zu blamieren?" neckte ich ihn. "Hörmal, ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich sie fragen soll..."  
Er schwieg...schien sich richtig unbehaglich zu fühlen.  
"Mein Vater erklärte mir jeden Sonntag unsere neun Planeten", sagte ich langsam.  
Sherlock wandte sich irritiert zu mir um und fragte entgeistert: "Heißt das, du hast jedes Mal im Laufe der Woche wieder alles vergessen?!"  
Trotz unserer Situation musste ich lachen. "Nein, Sherlock, das ist ein Merksatz! 'Mein Vater erklärte mir': Merkur, Venus, Erde, Mars. 'jeden Sonntag': Jupiter, Saturn. 'unsere neun Planeten': Uranus, Neptun, Pluto. Das ist die Reihenfolge der Planeten von der Sonne aus."  
  
Wir erreichten den Bau, der die komische Form eines schräg abgeschnittenen Kegelstumpfes hatte und Sherlock stürmte direkt hinein. Schon im Flur hörten wir laute Musik, es war Gustavs Holsts „Mars“ und darüber eine Männerstimme – dann riss diese Geräuschkulisse gurgelnd ab…setzte wieder ein…wir rannten den Klängen nach…Aus dem Vorführraum zuckte flackerndes Licht unterbrochen von kurzen Phasen totaler Dunkelheit…anscheinend eine Vortrags-DVD oder ein Video, bei dem hin und her gespult wurde.  
  
Zum Anschleichen war keine Zeit.  
  
  
“…bestehen hauptsächlich aus…ihr Licht braucht so lange, um uns zu erreichen…“, sagte der Sprecher gerade. Und etwas, das nach einer Aufnahme der Venus aussah, erleuchtete blassbläulich die Wand.  
Sherlock preschte vor und brüllte: „Golem!“  
“…dass sie eigentlich schon längst tot sind…“, erklärte der Sprecher ungerührt.  
  
Eine monströse, hagere Silhouette richtete sich auf, knurrte wie ein Tier und tauchte ins Dunkel! Im nächsten Augenblick Geräusche wie von zu schnell eingestelltem Magnetband…war er am Schaltpult? War dort auch die Professorin?  
“John!“ rief Sherlock.  
“Ich seh ihn nicht, ich geh außenrum“, entschied ich und eilte nach links neben dem Podest entlang.  
“Ja, los“, hörte ich Sherlock noch leise. „Für wen arbeiten Sie diesmal, Dzundza!?“ brüllte er provozierend.  
Es war stockdunkel, kurze Blitze weißen Lichts, machten es noch schlimmer…! Sich in Finsternis und Stille zu orientieren wäre dagegen ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Ich tastete mich so rasch wie möglich am Rand der Vortragsbühne entlang. Dann hörte ich halb unterdrückte menschliche Laute – nur einen kurzen Moment…! Dann wieder Musik und den Sprecher, der sagte: „…das Sterben des Sterns beginnt damit, dass er in sich zusammenfällt…“  
  
Und das Sterben des Stardetektivs sollte wohl damit beginnen, dass ihn ein Riesenstern zu einem schwarzen Loch zusammenquetschte!! – Jetzt konnte ich ihn sehen! Ein kahlköpfiges Ungetüm hatte meinen Freund von hinten gepackt und hielt ihm Mund und Nase zu, dazu gab er zufriedene grunzende Laute von sich, während ich von Sherlock nur abgehacktes ersticktes Ächzen hörte.  
Ich sprang aus der Deckung auf die Bühne.  
“Golem…! Lassen Sie ihn los…oder ich werde Sie erschießen…!“ knurrte ich gefährlich. Ich sah Sherlocks flehende Augen und das irre Grinsen dieses Monsters, das ihn fast erdrückte und ihn zugleich als Schutzschild benutzte und wusste, dass ich kaum eine Chance hatte, den Golem an Sherlock vorbei zu treffen…eines dieser Ohren, das ja…  
Sherlocks behandschuhte Hände griffen hilflos nach den Handgelenken des Riesen. Nie war mir mein Freund so klein und zerbrechlich vorgekommen! Als das Monster Sherlock etwas zur Seite schob, bekam ich ein klares Schussfeld – war knapp davor abzudrücken – das unerwartete Blubbern der Tonspur irritierte mich nur kurz, aber ich hatte vor allem nicht einkalkuliert, dass dieser Riese natürlich auch riesige Beine hatte und im nächsten Augenblick brach die Sig Sauer aus meiner Hand aus und flog davon. Er hatte sie mir aus der Hand getreten – mit seiner über ein Yard langen Haxe! Dann schleuderte er Sherlock zu Boden und stürzte sich auf mich…! – Er drücke mir nicht nur den Hals zu, sondern stemmte sich einfach mit fast seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meine Schultern, so dass ich mich einfach nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Als ich halb betäubt zu Boden ging, hatte ich keinen Schimmer, in welcher Verfassung Sherlock sein mochte… Hastig pumpte ich Luft in meine Lungen, versuchte in dem zuckenden Licht vergeblich meine Waffe zu erblicken…aussichtslos…!  
  
Bis ich wieder auf die Füße kam, lag Sherlock auch schon wieder am Boden, doch diesmal stand der Golem über ihn gebeugt, presste mit fiesem Grinsen seine beiden Pranken auf Sherlocks Gesicht, diesmal den Boden als Widerstand ausnutzend, so dass ich seine Schultern erreichen konnte und ihm von hinten den Unterarm gegen den Hals drückte. Er ließ von Sherlock ab – so weit so gut – aber nun richtete er sich auf und ich verlor buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen. Ich versuchte, ihm das Genick zu brechen…gelernt, aber kaum jemals praktiziert…ich wusste, dass ich es konnte…aber daraus wurde nichts, denn er drehte sich im Kreis und ich war gezwungen, mich festzuhalten. Dann griff er nach mir. Obwohl ich nicht locker ließ, schaffte er es irgendwie, mich zu schnappen und mich über seinen Kopf hinüber zu Boden zu werfen…zumindest ist das wohl das, was passiert sein musste…jedenfalls fühlte ich mich herumgeschleudert und landete mit einem Schlag auf der rechten Seite. Hilflos schnappte ich nach Luft, kämpfte darum, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn nun würde er sich wieder auf Sherlock stürzen, der soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte, immer noch am Boden lag.  
  
Dann schlitterte ein Körper neben mich…Sherlock…und ich hörte ein metallisches Knirschen – die Sig Sauer musste hier irgendwo liegen…gleichzeitig hörte ich den Golem davon rennen, dann erklangen zwei Schüsse…und Türen quietschen…  
Ich hatte mich inzwischen auf allen Vieren zum Schaltpult geschleppt…da lag sie…die ältere Dame, die mich nur mit ihrer kleinen Nachricht so an unsere Mrs Hudson erinnert hatte, ihr Kopf baumelte an einem abnorm beweglichen Hals von der Kante des Podests …Der Kehlkopf zerquetscht, das Genick gebrochen…Reanimation wäre ein absolut sinnloser Versuch gewesen…  
Ich bekam mit, dass Sherlock…immer noch am Boden liegend, frustriert mit der Faust auf das Linoleum schlug… das Monster war uns wohl entwischt.  
Der Boden vor mir schwankte und ich fühlte mich noch zu schwindlig um aufzustehen…es war sowieso zu spät…also ließ ich mich noch mal fallen und einfach die Luft in meine Lungen strömen, nach der mein Organismus so dringend verlangte. Sherlock schien ja so weit okay zu sein…auch wenn er nicht getroffen hatte…  
„John. Bist du in Ordnung?“ fragte er plötzlich keuchend neben mir, noch auf allen Vieren. Ich beeilte mich, mich hochzustemmen, als er auch schon meine Arme packte und mir prüfend in die Augen sah.  
„…schon okay…und du…?“ schnaufte ich.  
„Mir geht’s gut…“, behauptete er. …ja, klar…!  
„Anscheinend triffst du mit Links wehrlose, unbewegliche Wände ausgezeichnet…!“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Ja, verdammt…du hättest ihn sicher erwischt…!“  
Ich bereute schon mein vorlautes Gelaber! Vorhin hätte ich vorlaut sein sollen! War mal wieder vor seinem Genie verstummt – diesmal leider zu unrecht…  
„Na, ich weiß nicht…diese…Beleuchtung hier… – ach, verdammt…! Hätte ich nur drauf bestanden, dass wir Cairns suchen und nicht den Golem! Es ist meine Schuld!!“  
„Unsinn! Was redest du da!? Mir hätte das klar sein müssen! Ich hätte an die Zeugin denken sollen! Dzundza ist schließlich nur eine Mordwaffe!! …ich Idiot…!“ stöhnte er.  
Es klang so gequält, dass er mir wirklich Leid tat…er klagte sich tatsächlich an…!  
Ich kauerte mich neben ihn und berührte seine Schulter…so wie ich es eigentlich am Vorabend schon hatte tun wollen. „Sherlock… Du…konntest das nicht vorhersehen...und es war so knapp – “, stammelte ich tröstend  
"Er hätte es womöglich auch bemerkt, wenn wir vor ihm angekommen wären", seufzte Sherlock müde. „Wer weiß…“  
  
„Sherlock! John!? – Seid ihr in Ordnung??“ Gregs Stimme schallte durch den Raum. Licht flammte auf…Die Filmvorführung verblasste. Er kam rasch näher…  
...dann sah er die Leiche...  
„…oh, Gott…! Seid ihr beide okay?! – Sherlock…! Sie…arroganter BASTARD…!!!“  
„Was…?“ stammelte ich.  
„JOHN!!! WO ist Ihr Handy???“ schnappte Lestrade total aufgebracht.  
Ich stutzte…dann begriff ich es…oh ja…Sherlock war mir so verschwörerisch auf den Pelz gerückt vorhin vor unserer Haustür…! Er musste mir…  
Ich griff in meine Tasche – das war nicht mein Handy! Das war überhaupt kein Handy! ...ich starrte wütend auf das silberne Zigarettenetui, das mir der Consulting Pickpocket in die Jacke praktiziert hatte.  
„WO IST MEIN HANDY??“ fragte ich streng.  
„…in unserem Briefkasten…“, sagte Sherlock Schultern zuckend.  
...wo es die 50-£-Lady reingeworfen haben musste...! kapierte ich, sagte das aber jetzt nicht im Beisein von Lestrade.  
Lestrade nickte wütend. "Irgendwann machte es mich stutzig, dass Sie so gar nicht aufbrechen wollten und ich begann, nach Sherlocks Handy zu suchen. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns hier verschwinden, bevor meine Kollegen auf die Sache aufmerksam werden."  
  
Kurz darauf stiegen wir in Lestrades BMW. Ich schnallte mich in der Mitte der Rückbank mit dem Beckengurt fest, um besser mitzubekommen, was der DI und der CD da vorne zu bereden hatten.  
"Hickman-Gallery!" befahl Sherlock.  
"Ich bin nicht Ihr Chauffeur, Sherlock!" knurrte Lestrade aufgebracht.  
"Ich erklär's Ihnen ja, aber nun fahren Sie schon!"  
"Es sind Schüsse gefallen", fauchte der DI.  
"Ja, hab ihn nicht erwischt", sagte ich schnell. "Mir war schwindlig und die Lichtverhältnisse haben Sie ja gesehen." Ich wollte nicht, dass Sherlock Ärger bekam.  
"Lestrade..., hören Sie. Sie wussten nichts von meiner Vermutung. Ich hab Sie nicht eingeweiht...ebenso wenig wie dich, John. Also überlasst es bitte mir, wer hier geschossen hat, falls wir dazu überhaupt befragt werden", entschied der CD souverän.  
"Also, Sherlock, raus damit: Was stimmt nicht mit diesem alten Schinken?" seufzte der Inspektor halb besänftigt.  
Sherlock hielt sein Handy mit der Rechten über seine Schulter und sagte: "John. Ruf Slipstone an und frag' ihn, wer das Gemälde überprüft hat."  
"Mach ich", bestätigte ich knapp.  
"Tja, die zwei einzigen Personen, die uns das hätten sagen wollen, sind tot. Bleibt noch die Seite der Täter...Ich war vorhin in der Galerie...in der Uniform eines Wachmanns. Als mich die Kuratorin vor dem Bild stehen sah, war sie sofort alarmiert. Sie musste denken, ich sei ein Kollege von Woodbridge und er hätte mir von seiner Entdeckung erzählt. Vorher hat sie nie auf die Gesichter des Wachpersonals geachtet und da die Leute aus der Nachtschicht nun zum Teil auch für die Vernissage eingeteilt sind, hat sie sich dabei auch überhaupt nichts gedacht, dass ich ihr nicht bekannt vorkam."  
"Verstehe, aber was hat das mit dieser Astronomin zu tun?"  
"Sekunde mal!" sagte ich, denn inzwischen hatte ich das Britische Museum an der Strippe. "Hier ist John Watson, ich müsste dringend mit Prof. Slipstone sprechen." – "Bedaure, der Professor ist sehr beschäftigt, er – " – " ... ja, vielleicht lassen Sie das einfach ihn selbst entscheiden, sagen Sie ihm meinen Namen." – "Also schön, auf Ihre Verantwortung." – "Gut ich warte."  
"Was hat das mit dieser Astronomin zu tun?" flüsterte Greg.  
"Prof. Slipstone? John Watson hier. Wir müssten dringend wissen, wer eine Expertise für diesen wieder gefundenen Vermeer ausgestellt hat, das kriegen Sie doch sicher raus..." – "Es ist dringend, vermute ich? Ich bin natürlich heute Abend auch eingeladen, dabei bin ich hier nur am Rotieren: Ich habe immer noch keinen neuen Assistenten. Ist schwieriger als ich dachte! – Ich melde mich, sobald ich bescheid weiß." – "Oh, verstehe, Danke schon mal im Voraus und alles Gute für die Suche, hoffentlich haben Sie diesmal mehr Glück...", wünschte ich ihm.  
"John, was genau hat Cairns gesagt?" fragte Sherlock.  
"So was wie: 'Andrew, mein Lieber, Sie hatten vollkommen recht, rufen Sie mich an'..."  
"Kein Anhaltspunkt, also – und wie...klang sie?"  
...wie Mrs Hudson...dachte ich. "Anerkennend, aufgekratzt. Sich keiner Gefahr bewusst..", versuchte ich in Worte zu fassen, was ich wahr genommen hatte. "Sie hat sicher bis zuletzt nicht gewusst, was Alec zugestoßen ist...", vermutete ich.  
"Dumm. Unbeschreiblich dumm. Als ob nicht schon Leute für sehr viel weniger umgebracht worden sind als für 30 Millionen", urteilte Sherlock scheinbar kalt. "Wissen ist Macht, wird immer behauptet – aber oft ist es auch gefährlich!"  
"Ein letztes Mal, Sherlock! Mit der Fälschung: Sind Sie sich da absolut sicher?"  
"JA DOCH!"  
Er funkte Donovan an, sie möge zum Museum kommen und sicherheitshalber Verstärkung mitbringen, sich aber noch zurückhalten, bis er sie herein rief – oder falls jemand zu flüchten versuchte...  
  
Mrs Wenceslas, die Kuratorin der Hickman-Gallery, war – wie schon ihre Position vermuten ließ – nicht mehr die Jüngste. Allerdings sah man das praktisch nur an ihrer Haut, ihre schlanke Linie hatte sie sich bewahrt und sie stöckelte uns mit einem siegessicheren "Der-Teufel-trägt-Prada"-Gang entgegen. Sie trug ein kleines Schwarzes mit großem Dekolleté und einem riesigen, runden, silbernen Anhänger darin. Feindselig fixierte sie Sherlock, sagte dann aber förmlich: "Nun, meine Herrn, was kann ich für Sie tun?"...  
"Scotland Yard, Detective Insprector Lestrade", sagte Greg knapp und hielt ihr seinen Ausweis hin... Trotz der ernsten Situation musste ich fast grinsen, weil mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: Was wäre jetzt, wenn Sherlock ihm den eben schon wieder geklaut hätte?  
"Wir sind wegen des Vermeer hier."  
Sie schlug die Arme ineinander und rollte demonstrativ die Augen. "So, Sie haben also mit Ihrer lächerlichen Räuberpistole nun tatsächlich auch noch der Polizei die Zeit gestohlen. Tja, Inspektor, da haben Sie sich umsonst bemüht. Die Expertisen lassen nicht den leisesten Zweifel zu! Ich kann sie Ihnen gerne zeigen. Aber dann muss es auch gut sein. Ich habe bis heute Abend noch einiges zu tun! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"  
  
Inzwischen rief auch Slipstone zurück mit den Namen derer, die sich mit dem Bild auseinander gesetzt hatte. Zwei von den dreien kannte er sogar, die Namen stimmten überein. Es sah aus, als habe alles seine Richtigkeit.  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" flüsterte ich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
"Bei Carl Powers genügte es auch, die Mordwaffe zu benennen, schlimmstenfalls, muss ich's darauf anlegen, ihm die Lösung ohne Beweis zu präsentieren."  
"Sherlock...das wäre wie – Bluffen mit offenen Karten...!" stammelte ich entsetzt.  
"Das weiß ich...", knurrte er leise zurück.  
"Sehen Sie sich das Bild doch selbst noch mal genau an, Mrs Wenceslas. Kommen Sie!"  
Also machten wir uns zu Viert auf den Weg zu dem Ausstellungsraum. Sherlock vorneweg, dann eine sehr genervte Kuratorin, zuletzt Greg und ich. Wir wechselten besorgte Blicke, denn irgendwie war Sherlock ja noch keinen Schritt weiter als am Morgen am Themseufer vor dem Oxo Tower...  
Und dann standen Greg und ich das erste Mal vor dem eher unscheinbaren "Blick auf Delft bei Nacht" und sahen einander ratlos an...  
(Zum Vergleich einen Echten bei Tag: http://www.malerei-meisterwerke.de/bilder/jan-vermeer-van-delft-ansicht-von-delft-10046.html )  
Mrs Wenceslas stellte sich so zwei Sekunden vor das Bild, zuckte höhnisch mit den Schultern und sagte: "Tja..., wie so ein Jan Vermeer eben aussieht, nicht?"  
"Es kann nur eine Fälschung sein", insistierte Sherlock und suchte mit seinem Handy wohl nach irgendwelchen Möglichkeiten im Internet.  
"Das Gemälde wurde allen möglichen wissenschaftlichen Tests unterzogen", widersprach sie.  
"Dann ist die Fälschung eben sehr gut. Sie wissen davon, oder? Sie stecken dahinter nicht wahr?" erwiderte er schon leicht aggressiv.  
"Inspektor, meine Zeit ist kostbar, würden Sie und Ihre Freunde – so nett sein zu gehen?“ fragte sie herablassend und gelangweilt.  
Aber das interessierte niemanden mehr, denn nach dem Wort Freunde –  
Das Retro-Klingeln! Jetzt! Er wusste anscheinend, dass wir gerade vor dem fraglichen Bild standen!  
Sherlock hatte gleich das pinkfarbene Handy herausgeholt, hielt es vor sich und sagte entschlossen:  
"Das Bild ist eine Fälschung!"  
Er wartete.  
"Es ist eine Fälschung, deshalb mussten Woodbridge und Cairns sterben", präzisierte er.  
Nichts. Genau das hatte ich gemeint. Bluff mit offenen Karten geht nicht!  
"Ach, kommen Sie, der Beweis ist nur eine Nebensächlichkeit. Das Bild ist eine Fälschung, ich hab’s rausgekriegt. Das ist die Lösung. –  
Eine Fälschung, ganz klar, deswegen wurden sie getötet!"  
Sherlock klang nun äußerst angespannt. Er merkte selbst, wie ihm die Felle davon schwammen...verdammt, was sollte denn jetzt werden?  
Machtlos starrte ich ihn an, sah, wie er sich zusammennahm, um das Handy nicht anzubrüllen und tief durchatmete.  
"Gut, ich werde es beweisen. Geben Sie mir Zeit. Geben Sie mir Zeit dafür?“ drängte er scheinbar wieder ruhiger das Handy.  
„10…“, quäkte eine Stimme aus dem pinkfarbenen Handy.  
Ein Kind…!  
"Es ist ein Kind…oh, Gott. Es ist ein Kind!" stöhnte Lestrade neben mir.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte ich entsetzt, während sich Sherlock ohne Zeit zu verlieren wieder dem Bild zugewandt hatte.  
"10", wiederholte Greg starr  
"Das ist ein Countdown...", erklärte Sherlock.  
"9"  
"...er gibt mir Zeit…"  
"Oh, nein...", stöhnte ich. Wie lang war das jetzt gewesen? 5 Sekunden?!  
"...das Bild ist eine Fälschung, wie kann ich’s beweisen? Wie?! – " Seine Stimme klang, als sei er bereit, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen, wenn das etwas helfen sollte.  
"...8..."  
Er fuhr herum und herrschte aggressiv die Kuratorin an:  
"Das Kind wird sterben, sagen Sie mir warum das Bild eine Fälschung ist! LOS!"  
"...7..."  
Sie zuckte, gab ein unentschlossenes Ächzen von sich.  
"Nein halten Sie den Mund, sagen Sie nichts. Es nützt nur was, wenn ich dahinter komme!" befahl Sherlock hastig.  
Das hätte fast wieder so ein "Fehler" werden können, wie gestern Abend! Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich könnte jeden Moment ausflippen! Ich versuchte durchzuatmen, wandte mich um, lief ein paar Schritte von der Gruppe weg…, doch natürlich drehte ich mich sofort wieder um, als ich ihn sagen hörte:  
"Ich muss es praktisch direkt vor meiner Nase haben...!“  
„…6…“  
"Wo ist der Fehler? WO???" Er klang fuchsteufelswild, aber ich wusste, dass er so seine Verzweiflung maskierte  
"...5..."  
"Sherlock...!" drängte ich ihn hilflos und fiel damit unbeabsichtigt Greg ins Wort, der gerade auch irgendetwas gesagt hatte.  
"Oooh!" gab Sherlock plötzlich staunend von sich. Es sah aus, als sei er bei dem Versuch in das Bild hineinzukriechen, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt.  
"...4..."  
"Im Planetarium! Du hast es auch gehört. Das ist brillant, das ist faszinierend…“ Er drückte mir grob das pinkfarbene Telefon gegen die Brust, mechanisch nahm ich es ihm ab, ehe ich noch verstand, was das sollte, nämlich damit er sein Black-Berry nun mit beiden Daumen bearbeiten konnte. Unterdessen lief er von dem Bild und auch von dem pinkfarbenen Handy weg.  
"...3..."  
"Was ist brillant? WAS?!" fragte ich und hatte das Gefühl gleich ausrasten zu müssen  
"Das ist wundervoll! ich bin begeistert!" schwärmte Sherlock total abgehoben – aber wenigstens trat er nun den Rückweg an!  
"...2...", zählte das Kind.  
Lestrade zischte drohend: "Sherlock!“ Der schnappte das Telefon aus meiner Hand, während er weiter auf das Bild zulief und bellte in das Mikrofon:  
"Die van Buren Supernova!"  
Stille. Die – WAS...??? Entsetzen. Stille.  
"Hallo? Ist da jemand?" fragte das Kind.  
"Bitte helfen Sie mir!"  
Fast ungläubig hörte ich die erlösenden Worte und schnappte nach Luft. Greg ging es kaum besser.  
"Hier bitte, finden Sie raus, wo Sie ihn abholen können", sagte Sherlock und gab Lestrade das pinkfarbene Handy. Auch ihm war die Erleichterung anzumerken. Er überspielte sie, indem er uns nun die Erklärung nachlieferte:  
"Die so genannte van-Buren-Supernova. Ein explodierender Stern. Erschienen im Jahr 1858."  
ASTRONOMIE?! Sherlock und Astronomie?! Mir wurde fast schlecht…  
Ich rang verdattert nach Atem und suchte den Sternenhimmel auf dem Bild ab…ja…dieser Stern unterhalb des Orion…der war scheinbar überflüssig…!  
“Ja, wie kann es dann im 17. Jahrhundert gemalt worden sein!?“ fragte ich die erstarrte Kuratorin – begeistert über Sherlocks Leistung.  
  
Pling, machte mein Handy…  
  
Meine geduld geht langsam zu ende.  
  
MH  
  
“Sherl…?“  
Aber Sherlock und Greg waren bereits draußen. Ich wollte ihnen hinterher – aber dann fiel mir die Kuratorin ein. Doch im nächsten Moment kam Sgt. Donovan mit einem uniformierten Polizisten herein und schwang angriffslustig ein Paar Handschellen, die sie dem Kollegen gab. Während der die Rechtsbelehrung runterratterte, wandte sie sich mir zu.  
"Hi, Donovan!" grinste ich aufgekratzt.  
"Malen nach Zahlen!" schlug sie vor. "Bingo... Sterne beobachten..."  
"Das kann ganz schön tödlich sein, haben Sie das noch nicht mitbekommen, Sally?" spottete ich und ließ sie stehen.  
  
"Also schön, Sherlock", sagte Lestrade gerade. "Aber ich führe das Verhör. Sie halten sich zurück bis ich Sie von der Leine lasse!“  
– Ach, Greg, lass doch diese Hundemetaphern! Das muss ich ihm wirklich bei Gelegenheit mal sagen…! –  
„Also, was Sie da grade gesagt haben...tchechisches Briefpapier, ein Prager Killer und eine Kuratorin aus derselben Kante - klingt irgendwie nach böhmischen Dörfern für mich..."  
"Sherlock, ...Mycroft hat sich wieder bei mir gemeldet. Ich denke, ich sollte mir dann doch die Bahnstrecke mal ansehen...", seufzte ich.  
"Gut, mach das. Ich fahre mit ins Yard", sagte er und sein Blick ruhte selbstgefällig auf der geknickten Lady, die in Handschellen abgeführt wurde...  
"Meldest du dich, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte ich und versuchte, nicht besorgt zu klingen.  
"Mach ich."  
"Wirklich? Oder wieder so wie heute Mittag?" bohrte ich und Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Bahnstrecke?" fragte Greg dazwischen.  
"Battersea", erklärte ich.  
"Wir können Sie dort absetzen", bot Lestrade an. "Und, John: ICH gebe Ihnen bescheid, wenn er das Yard verlässt!"  
Sherlock schnaubte beleidigt.  
  
„Danke, Lestrade, aber zuerst muss ich in die Baker Street“, sagte ich zu Greg. „ – WEIL DORT MEIN HANDY IST!!!“ setzte ich überlaut hinzu, so dass sich Sherlock demonstrativ die Ohren zuhielt.  
Der DI schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
  
Eine nette, kleine Idee mit einem Zug – und ein netter Zug von Sherlock  
  
Ich stieg in die nächste Tube. Dort saß eine lange, schmächtige Gestalt mit krausem, braunem Haar, die ich gerade erst gestern gesehen hatte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn: „Hallo, Andrew!“  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Oh…hallo, John…lange nicht gesehen!“ witzelte er und sah dabei ziemlich unglücklich aus.  
„Wie geht’s Ihnen denn, alles okay?“ fragte ich in einem so mitfühlenden Tonfall, dass keine Zweifel aufkommen konnten, dass ich eine ehrliche und keine höfliche Antwort haben wollte.  
Er seufzte. „Naja…, es geht…aber ich fühl mich auf der Arbeit nicht mehr wohl…überhaupt nicht…“  
„Verstehe… Trauer – oder auch Angst?“  
„Tja…ja…ich schätze, beides… Ich meine, ich halte es aus…im Moment…aber… Ich frag mich, wie lange es wohl dauert, bis es besser wird…oder – vielleicht…“  
„Schwer zu sagen…“  
Ich wusste, was er meinte. Es war durchaus möglich, dass es sich bald noch schlimmer anfühlen würde...!  
Und dann kam mir eine vage und etwas abenteuerliche Idee.  
„Und wenn Sie sich einen anderen Job suchen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…dran gedacht, habe ich schon. Aber hätte ich dann nicht das Gefühl, ich sei davon gelaufen?“  
„Wenn der neue Job besser ist, müssen Sie sich diesen Schuh nicht anziehen.“  
Er lächelte traurig, als er mich kurz ansah. „Ich glaub, Sie stellen sich das zu einfach vor…“  
„Vielleicht nicht!“ grinste ich. „Wissen Sie was, ich muss vor dem nächsten Termin dringend wenigstens ein Sandwich essen, ich lade Sie auf einen Kaffee ein und erzähle Ihnen, wo Sie sich vorstellen sollten.“  
  
Mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht! Ich schleifte also Andy Galbraith ins Speedy’s und erzählte ihm von Prof Slipstone – natürlich ließ ich die geheimen, peinlichen Details, die nicht den Weg in die Medien gefunden hatten, aus… Andy war sofort Feuer und Flamme und ich ermutigte ihn, gleich einfach ins Britische Museum zu schneien und schlicht zu sagen, dass er mich eben getroffen habe – und übrigens könne er ihm gleich von Sherlock und mir  ausrichten: Die Vernissage im Hickman’s ist geplatzt…  
  
Gleich danach ging ich mein Handy holen. Da ich bei der hastigen Nahrungsaufnahme etwas gekleckert hatte, zog ich den Pullover aus und entschied mich rasch für ein braun-kariertes Hemd und eine dunkle bequeme, kuschelige Strickjacke und machte mich wieder auf den Weg. Von unterwegs simste ich an Lestrade: Steinzeit beendet! Damit er wusste, dass ich mein Handy wieder hatte. Dann rief ich gleich Slipstone an, um ihn auf den neuen Bewerber für die Assistentenstelle vorzubereiten…  
  
So hatte ich zumindest einen Teil der Fahrt genutzt und meine Gedanken davon abgehalten, sich mit meuchelnden Riesen zu befassen, die nette alte Astronominnen killten, oder sich anschickten, dürre Detektive auszuwringen… Als ich fast da war, kam eine SMS von Greg. „SH ist eben gegangen. Nach hause, sagt er.“    
  
An der Battersea Station fragte ich mich freundlich aber bestimmt durch, wurde schließlich an die Streckenleitung verwiesen, bekam eine orangefarbene Warnweste – es war eher schon ein „Warn-Bolero“ – verpasst und dann führte mich ein großer Bahnarbeiter mit Halbglatze schließlich an den Gleisen entlang.  
„Hier wurde West also gefunden?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Ja.“  
„Aha…“, machte ich ratlos.    
„Brauchen Sie länger?“  
„Gut möglich“, stellte ich fest.  
„Dann sind sie von der Polizei?“ …weil ich länger brauche…!?  
„Mehr oder weniger“, sagte ich mal wieder.  
„Ich hasse sie!“ …?!  
„Die Polizei?“ fragte ich verdutzt…und notierte am Rande, dass mal wieder das „oder weniger“ angenommen wurde.  
„Nein, die Springer – so Leute, die sich vor Züge werfen. Egoistische Mistkerle!“  
Tatsächlich ging es nicht immer so glatt, sich auf diese Weise selbst auszuknipsen – und auch nicht immer so schnell und schmerzlos wie viele annahmen…und für alle, die es mit ansehen mussten, war es grausam. Nun, ich würde mich hüten, ihm oder irgendjemandem sonst zu verraten, dass unter den Selbstmordarten, die ich mir einst für mich hatte durch den Kopf gehen lassen, logischerweise auch diese gewesen war. Also versuchte ich so zu tun, als hätte ich noch nie über diesen Fragenkomplex nachgedacht…  
„Tja so…kann man es auch sehen…“, murmelte ich verlegen…  
„Ich mein's ernst! Für die ist das kein Problem! Ist ja ratzfatz vorbei, alles voller Erdbeermarmelade! Aber, was ist mit den Lokführern? Sie müssen damit leben!“  
…Erdbeermarmelade! Danke, ich weiß, wie Hirnmasse aussieht! …okay, als nächstes werde ich Orangenmarmelade besorgen…schönen Dank auch! …ich muss Sherlock dazu bringen, dass endlich dieser Kopf verschwindet!  
„Apropos Erdbeermarmelade…es ist kein Blut an dem Gleis. Wurde das abgewischt?“  
…es hatte zwar inzwischen ein wenig geregnet, aber man hätte trotzdem noch etwas sehen müssen!  
„Nein, da war nicht viel.“  
„Sein Kopf war zerschmettert, hieß es…“, widersprach ich irritiert.  
„War er auch – aber es gab nicht viel Blut“, bekam ich zur Antwort. Ich war kurz davor, so etwas Sherlockiges von mir zu geben, wie „Sie sehen, aber Sie beobachten nicht“, und das war noch die bei Weitem netteste Bemerkung, die mir in den Sinn kam…  
„O…kay…!“ murmelte ich überrascht. Und wo war die Hirnmasse dann hingekommen? Im Zug geblieben? Da wäre sie schnell aufgefallen! Also…wo…?  
„Gut…dann lass ich Sie mal…Rufen Sie einfach, wenn Sie gehen.“  
„Ja, mach ich…“, bestätigte ich halb in Gedanken…  
                   „…schön, also…Andrew West stieg in den Zug…irgendwo… – oder nicht? – Es war keine Fahrkarte bei der Leiche… – Wie ist er hier gelandet…?“  
Ein metallisches aber raues Klicken von Links…ich sah hinüber: Eine Weiche verstellte sich gerade eben…ich konnte ihr dabei zusehen…witzig…!  
Ich hockte mich nachdenklich nieder und sah mir den Verlauf der Geleise an…es hatte damit zu tun…ich musste der Lösung ganz nahe sein!  
„Die Weiche!“ sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir.  
„JJA!“ triumphierte ich aufgeschreckt und kam mit einer Drehung in den Stand.  
„Ich wusste dass du irgendwann dahinter kommst! – West wurde nicht hier getötet, deshalb gab es so wenig Blut.“  
Er nun wieder…!  
„Wie lange folgst du mir schon?“ fragte ich säuerlich.  
„Von Anfang an. Meinst du etwa, ich würde einen solchen Fall auslassen, nur um meinen Bruder zu ärgern? Nein! Komm, wir müssen einen kleinen Einbruch begehen!“  
Ich steckte mein Notizbuch ein und trottete leicht angefressen hinter ihm her. Gut, dass ich vorhin wenigstens etwas gegessen hatte…  
  
„Ein Toter auf Bahngleisen ohne Fahrkarte – das musste mich doch interessieren!“  
Ich seufzte. „Ja, genau das hatte ich anfangs auch gedacht…“  
„Aber dann hast du dich in die Irre führen lassen – was wieder einmal beweist, was für ein brillanter Schauspieler ich bin…“, feixte er.  
„Tze! Es ist nur ganz einfach schwierig festzustellen, wann du etwas ernst meinst, weil du – weil du 95 % der Zeit entweder ausdruckslos oder einfach konzentriert guckst – oder eben Grimassen schneidest.“  
„Ich tue – WAS?“  
„Naja…sehr oft…sieht es so aus, als ob du…Gesichtsausdrücke reproduzierst, Masken aufsetzt – okay…für die …Prozentzahl übernehme ich jetzt keine Gewähr…ist dir das etwa neu?“ fragte ich entsetzt, denn Sherlock war inzwischen stehen geblieben und starrte mich mit großen Augen an.  
„Das ist eben die Frage, Sherlock“, begann ich unsicher: „Kommt das von zu viel Selbstbeherrschung…oder…“ …mein Gott, wieso hatte ich jetzt davon anfangen müssen…!  
„Oder weil ich ein Soziopath bin und keine Gefühle habe…“, vollendete er kalt meine Überlegung.  
„Warum möchtest du unbedingt, dass das alle glauben. Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt!“ widersprach ich ihm sanft. Gleichzeitig dachte ich: Ganz mieses Timing! Dieses Gespräch hättest du aufschieben sollen, bis in ein paar Tagen der Fall vorüber ist, die Fenster repariert sind und ein gemütliches Feuerchen im Kamin knistert. – Jetzt konnte ich unmöglich davon anfangen, dass Sherlock mich doch schon einige Male aus mehr oder weniger lebensgefährlichen Situationen gerettet und dabei keineswegs gefühllos gewirkt hatte…kein Thema das man zwischen Tür und Angel bespricht…auch nicht zwischen Schienen und Weichen…  
„Ich versuche, Gefühle nachzuvollziehen, um besser verstehen zu können, wie Menschen denken“, behauptete Sherlock sachlich. „Hilft mir, die Motive von Mördern herauszufinden, das ist alles. Dazu ist es nicht nötig, selbst etwas zu empfinden. Es ist eine Wissenschaft, wenn es auch mit der Messbarkeit und Exaktheit hapert.“  
„Ich habe heute Abend ein Date mit Sarah“, brach es unvermittelt aus mir heraus – andernfalls hätte ich wohl die Wagentür aufgerissen und mich fluchtartig auf die Straße hinausgerollt, denn er war mir gerade wirklich unerträglich!  
Sherlock reagierte nicht… – das heißt…ich hörte, dass er tiefer einatmete als normal – und dann für einen Moment die Luft anhielt.  
Aber das war alles.  
  
Irgendwo am Stadtrand stiegen wir aus dem Taxi. Keiner von uns hatte versucht, das Schweigen zu brechen. Da klaffte eine Distanz zwischen uns, die ich stärker und stärker empfand – wie ich jetzt im Rückblick bemerkte, schon seit einer Woche oder mehr – bestimmt war sie die ganze Zeit über schon da gewesen, aber allmählich wurde sie mir schmerzlich bewusst.  
Es war dann schließlich Mycroft, der die Stille zwischen uns durchbrach. Zuerst bekam Sherlock einen Anruf, den er aber ignorierte, dann eine SMS, mit der er ebenso erfuhr. Danach klingelte mein Handy.  
„Hallo, Mycroft“, meldete ich mich bemüht freundlich.  
„Captain! Sherlock ist doch wohlauf, oder?“ fragte Big Brother besorgt. Ach? Keine Kameras hier draußen?  
„Aber natürlich. Sonst hätte ich mich schon gemeldet“, versicherte ich. „Er ist nur zu sehr mit Nachdenken beschäftigt, um ranzugehen.“  
„Ihr hattet einen Zusammenstoß mit dem Golem? Ist das richtig?“ Mycroft war noch alles andere als beruhigt.  
„So könnte man es nennen“, gab ich zu. „Aber Sherlock ist okay.“  
Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte dieser neben mir. Aber es war eher abfällig gemeint.  
„Was ist mit dem Speicherstick? Die nationale Sicherheit steht auf dem Spiel!“ seufzte er gequält. Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber, unsere Blicke trafen sich und er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.  
„Wir sind dran“, versprach ich.  
„Wirklich? Alle beide?“  
„Mittendrin“, beteuerte ich. „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich melde mich wieder. Over and out.“ Irritiert analysierte ich meine veränderte Stimmung…der Hinweis auf den Golem, die kurze Erinnerung an Sherlock, eingequetscht in den schraubstockartigen Griff dieses Monsters, hatte genügt, meinen Groll und Widerwillen zu besänftigen. Aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, die Sache ist so brenzlig, wie er das darstellt?“ fragte ich stattdessen.  
„Die Raketenabwehrpläne haben das Land nicht verlassen, sonst hätten Mycrofts Leute sicher davon erfahren. – Auch wenn manche es nicht glauben. Wir haben noch so etwas wie einen Geheimdienst“, spöttelte Sherlock.  
„Ja, hatte schon Kontakt damit“, gab ich trocken zurück – als ob wir beide nicht erst vor fünf Wochen James Bond und Felix Leitner im Iran gespielt hätten!  
„Das heißt, wer auch immer den Speicherstick gestohlen hat, kann ihn nicht verkaufen oder er weiß nichts damit anzufangen. Ich würde auf Letzteres setzen.“  
Klar, weil du ja immer alle für Idioten hältst! –  
„Wir sind da“, fügte er unvermittelt hinzu.  
„Wo?“ fragte ich verdutzt und sah mich auf der Allee mit den leicht heruntergekommenen neueren Altbauten um.  
Sherlock eilte auf ein rotes Backsteingebäude zu, unten hatte es in besseren und weniger mobilen Zeiten mal einen kleinen Laden beherbergt, an der Seite führte eine halboffene Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf, darüber schloss sich gleich das Dachgeschoss an. Das Haus war einmal Wohnsitz und Geschäft eines Kleinunternehmers gewesen. Auf der Rückseite der Häuserreihe ratterte gerade laut ein Zug vorbei. Sherlock eilte die Stufen hinauf und ich folgte ihm.  
„ – Sherlock!“ zischte ich flüsternd. „Was ist, wenn jemand zuhause ist!?“  
„Es ist keiner da“, behauptete er. Wie konnte er das wissen? So ein Unsinn! Ich sah mich um, ob uns jemand beobachtete. „Sherlock, denk dran – “  
…denk dran, was das letzte Mal passierte, als du – …wollte ich gerade erinnern, aber da hatte er das Schloss auch schon auf!  
„…Gott…!“ murmelte ich halb verärgert, halb entsetzt. Aber immerhin war er diesmal bereit, mich mitzunehmen – also würde ich auch mitkommen, was sonst!? Ich folgte ihm ein paar wenige weitere Stufen hinauf und dann in ein spärlich möbliertes Wohnzimmer, zu dem die Tür offen gestanden hatte.  
„Wo sind wir hier?“ schimpfte ich leise.  
„Oh, hatte ich das nicht gesagt? Das ist Joe Harrisons Wohnung.“ Das machte er doch mit Absicht! Oder ging ihm das wirklich so, dass er manchmal nicht wusste, ob er laut oder leise gedacht hatte?  
„Joe…“ Ich brauchte einen Moment. Was? Er…verdächtigte doch nicht Lucys Bruder?! – Gleich hatte ich wieder seine schnodderigen Worte im Kopf...  
„Der Bruder von Wests Verlobter…Er hat den Speicherstick gestohlen…und seinen Schwager in spe getötet…“ Sherlock war ans Fenster geeilt, hatte hinausgesehen und hockte nun mit der Lupe vor dem Fensterbrett. Ich trat an seine Seite, beugte mich über die Lupe und sah, was er sah…Blutspuren…! Es war mal wieder fantastisch. ER war fantastisch…aber ich dachte an die arme Lucy, die nun auch noch ihren Bruder verlor…mehr oder weniger…  
„Wieso hat er es getan?“ fragte ich betroffen.  
In diesem Moment wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen – was deutlich zu hören war, da ich die Zimmertür offen gelassen hatte…!  
„Fragen wir ihn einfach…“, schlug Sherlock gelassen vor.  
Ich schlich zur Tür. Joe hievte sein Fahrrad herein – dann sah er mich in seiner Tür stehen und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer aggressiven Grimasse, er hob das Fahrrad, um damit auf mich loszugehen – originelle Idee – wer von uns beiden nachher wohl den größeren Achter hätte, der Drahtesel oder ich? Das testen wir ein andermal…! Ich hatte meinen Revolver bereits in der Hand, hob ihn drohend und sagte: „Nein! Tun Sie’s nicht!“ Dabei war ich ganz dankbar für die drei Stufen, die uns trennten: Dadurch war ich mit diesem langen Lulatsch auf Augenhöhe.  
Er ließ das Rad rasch sinken und schien in sich zusammenzufallen. Schnaufend ließ er sich gegen den Sockel der nach oben führenden Treppe sinken.  
„So. Nun stellen Sie den Drahtesel brav ab und dann verschränken Sie die Hände hinter dem Kopf und kommen hier rein“, kommandierte ich etwas sanfter.  
Harrison gehorchte, er war dabei so zittrig und unkoordiniert, dass er auf den wenigen Stufen, die uns noch trennten, zweimal stolperte, weil er die Füße nicht ausreichend angehoben hatte!  
„Setzen Sie sich“, befahl ich und machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Sofa. Der Kerl zeigte Symptome einer akuten Belastungsreaktion und ich hatte keinen Bock, ihn auch noch behandeln zu müssen, wenn er womöglich zusammenklappte!  
„Leugnen ist zwecklos“, sagte Sherlock. „Es wird sich herausstellen, dass die Blutspuren hier auf dem Fensterbrett von Ihrem Beinahe-Schwager stammen! Ist so was Familientradition bei Ihnen?“ spottete er.  
Harrison rang abgehackt nach Atem. „Ich wollte das nicht! Was wird Lucy sagen?...Gott…!“ Dieses späte Entsetzen konnte kein Mitgefühl in mir wecken. Der tat sich doch bloß selbst Leid!  
„Wieso musste er sterben?“ fragte ich hart.  
„Es war ein Unfall. Ich schwöre es.“  
„Aber die Pläne für das Raketen-Abwehrsystem zu stehlen war kein Unfall, oder?“ knurrte Sherlock bissig.  
„Ich fing an, Drogen zu dealen…und Fahrradkurier ist da nicht die schlechteste Tarnung. Ich weiß nicht – ich weiß nicht, wie mir das passiert ist, irgendwann hatte ich’s nicht mehr unter Kontrolle…es gab Leute, denen schuldete ich Tausende. Leute, die keinen Spaß verstehen. Auf Westies Verlobungsfeier fing er dann an, über seine Arbeit zu sprechen. – Damit war er normalerweise echt vorsichtig. Aber an dem Abend wurde er nach ein paar Bier ziemlich gesprächig. Er erzählte mir von diesen Raketenplänen. Mehr als streng geheim! Er zeigte mir den USB-Stick, wedelte damit vor meiner Nase rum. Hört man ja immer wieder mal, dass die verloren gehen…auf Müllhalden oder was weiß ich. Aber da war er! Und ich dachte – naja, ich dachte, der könnte ein Vermögen wert sein. War ziemlich leicht, ihm das Ding abzunehmen, so besoffen wie er war! Als ich ihn das nächste Mal geseh’n hab, hab ich sofort gemerkt, dass er’s wusste…“  
„Was ist passiert?“ hakte ich nach, als er verstummte.  
„Es war nur eine Rangelei. Ich wollte einfach, dass er geht! …mich in Ruhe lässt…! …muss ihn wohl geschubst haben…dachte doch nicht, dass er gleich die Treppe runterfallen würde. Hier…die Außentreppe…bin doch dann sofort zu ihm runter gerannt…Ich wollte einen Krankenwagen rufen, aber es war zu spät! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Also hab ich ihn hier reingeschleppt. Ich saß einfach im Dunkeln und dachte nach…“  
„…als eine nette kleine Idee plötzlich in Ihrem Kopf auftauchte“, fuhr Sherlock fort. In seiner Stimme lag so etwas wie ein herablassendes, freudloses Schmunzeln, eine trügerische Wärme, während sein Gesicht absolut ausdruckslos schien. „Sie lauschten auf die Züge…die, die vorbeirattern, die, die hier anhalten…seit Ihrer Kindheit kennen Sie das, haben sich dran gewöhnt. Es stört Sie kaum noch…aber jetzt…! Jetzt schien es ein günstiges Schicksal, dass Ihre Großeltern ausgerechnet hier gebaut haben, nicht wahr? Sie schafften den Toten ans Fenster. Es war gegen Mitternacht oder noch später. Und als ein Zug hielt, von dem Sie wussten, er würde hier lang genug stehen bleiben, wuchteten Sie den Mann, dessen Trauzeuge Sie sein sollten, nach draußen auf das Dach des Zuges…“ Seine Stimm klang tadelnd und bedeutungsschwer. Sherlock schob die Gardine etwas zur Seite und sah nach draußen, während er weiter sprach. „Und der nahm Andrew West mit…weit, weit weg von hier…Seine Leiche wäre noch ewig weiter gefahren, aber der Zug kam auf einen Streckenabschnitt mit Kurven – “  
„…und Weichen“, ergänzte ich.  
„Genau!“ schloss Sherlock schlicht.  
„Dann haben Sie ihn also noch, den Speicherstick“, sagte ich.  
„Holen Sie ihn mir – wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht“, sagte Sherlock nahezu ausdruckslos. Joe ging in das angrenzende Zimmer und Sherlock kam zu mir herüber.  
„Ablenkung vorbei, das Spiel geht weiter“, meinte er leise.  
Vielleicht ist das auch vorbei, der Bombenleger hat nichts von sich hören lassen“, mutmaßte ich.  
„5 Piepser John, weißt du noch – es ist ein Countdown. Wir haben erst vier.“  
„Wen rufen wir an? Lestrade oder deinen Bruder?“  
„Lestrade. Ein Menschenleben wiegt schwerer als ein paar alberne, elektronische Daten, findest du nicht?“  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Absolut! – Zumal wir sicher sein können, dass damit noch kein Unheil angerichtet wurde.“  
„Zumal wir sicher gehen werden, wolltest du sagen…“, verbesserte er mich und folgte Joe. „Ruf Lestrade an, ich kümmere mich darum. – Mr Harrison? Fahren Sie Ihren Computer hoch. Wenn Sie kooperativ sind und Reue zeigen, wird das Urteil sicher milder ausfallen…“  
„John, was gibt es?“ meldete sich Lestrade. „Hallo, Greg. Sie erinnern sich an den mutmaßlichen Selbstmord Andrew West? Es war mehr so was wie…grobe Fahrlässigkeit oder Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge…“ Ich nannte ihm die Adresse. „Gehört dieser Fall denn jetzt auch zu den Spielchen unseres Bombenlegers?“ staunte er.  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste, wir wurden da schon am Dienstagmorgen angefragt…“  
„Okay, ich mach’ mich gleich auf den Weg! – Simsen Sie mir ne Kurzfassung? Ich hatte eigentlich heute Abend noch was vor…“, setzte er seufzend hinzu.  
…stimmt, ich auch…ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
„Kann ich versuchen…“, sagte ich vage. Nur, was sollte ich zum Thema Datenstick preisgeben…? „Bis gleich.“  
Ich beendete das Gespräch und ging ins Nebenzimmer.  
„Okay“, sagte Sherlock gerade. „Immerhin ist die Datei mit einem Passwort gesichert und hat einen Kopierschutz, der sich nicht ohne weiteres knacken lässt. Und haben Sie mit irgendjemandem darüber gesprochen?“  
Harrison seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett fallen.  
„Gleich am Tag drauf…als ich das noch für ’ne gute Idee hielt…da hab ich einen Teil meiner Schulden bezahlt…aber eben nur einen kleinen Teil, kaum mehr als die fälligen Zinsen. Und da hab ich durchblicken lassen, was ich da habe. Aber der Geldeintreiber konnte das nicht entscheiden…und – ich denke, er hat mir auch nicht geglaubt…jedenfalls…ich habe keine Antwort darauf bekommen…mittlerweile bin ich darüber eher erleichtert…“, jammerte Joe kleinlaut.  
„Ich will den Namen! Alles, was Sie mir zu diesem Kredithai, oder was immer er ist, sagen können! Ich! Verstehen Sie mich richtig, Harrison! Nicht die Polizei!“ verlangte Sherlock in einem harten und drohenden Tonfall.  
„Sorry, Sherlock. Lestrade fragt nach einem SMS-Bericht. Was können wir ihm denn über den Stick überhaupt sagen?“ fragte ich.  
„Und vor allem: Wollen wir zugeben, dass Andrew West tatsächlich geheime Informationen ausgeplaudert hat?“ ergänzte Sherlock gewichtig.  
„Richtig!“ stöhnte ich frustriert. „Streng genommen hat er das, wenn auch mit der Arglosigkeit eines Besoffenen… Arme Lucy.“  
„Er war sonst wirklich total verschlossen! Bitte glauben Sie mir das! Deshalb trank er ja sonst auch kaum was! Es war nicht seine Schuld…und Lucy…es bricht ihr sowieso schon das Herz…und jetzt gehe ich in den Bau und dann auch noch…!“ Joe verstummte. Diesmal regte sich das Mitgefühl in mir, denn nun hatte er wirklich an Lucy und den hintergangenen Freund gedacht…    
„Muss sie ja nicht erfahren…oder, Mr. Harrison? …Sie…waren…einfach neugierig…?“ vermutete Sherlock Augen zwinkernd. Dann sah er mich an, schien meine Zustimmung zu suchen, meine Beteiligung zu erbitten…  
„…weil Westie immer so ein Geheimniskrämer war. Immer wenn andere von ihrem Job redeten, hüllte er sich in Schweigen…“, spann ich den Faden weiter und wir ließen einander nicht aus den Augen, während wir das Szenario entwarfen.  
„Und als er so buchstäblich sturzbetrunken war, rutschte ihm ein USB-Stick aus der Tasche…“, fuhr Sherlock fort, ein Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln.  
„Harrison hat ihn einfach eingesteckt…“, sagte ich harmlos und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„…zuerst hat er sich nichts dabei gedacht…“, stimmte Sherlock zu.  
„Aber später zuhause, da fiel ihm ein: Ich habe ihn immer noch!“ stellte ich mir das vor.  
„Aber er war nicht mehr da!“ Sherlock wandte sich wieder an unseren unglückseligen Totschläger. „Sie hatten ihn verloren! ...aber würde Westie das glauben…?“  
Joe Harrison hockte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Bett und starrte uns fassungslos an.  
Sherlock lächelte sein breites unglaubwürdiges Lächeln.  
„Und nun zu Ihrem Gläubiger…“  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und begann zu simsen. Nun lag es an Harrison, ob er es durchhalten würde, bei dieser Version zu bleiben. Den Stick steckte jedenfalls Sherlock ein und stellte auch klar, dass er Mycroft benachrichtigen werde…nun, trotz der Mühe, die ich mir gegeben hatte: Das hatte er sich natürlich verdient!  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Sir Sherlock, der edle Ritter…?**  
  
  
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?“ fragte ich immer noch überrascht, als wir später im Taxi zurück nachhause saßen. Es kam mir immer noch wie ein Wunder vor, dass wir für Harrison und Westie in völligem Einklang eine solche Story erfunden hatten!  
  
„Nicht gut…?“ vermutete er verunsichert.  
  
Ich schnappte verblüfft nach Luft. „Sherlock! Nein, ich…ich finde das ganz wunderbar von dir!“ stammelte ich. „Ich bin nur immer noch völlig geplättet, ich meine – !“ …sag jetzt nichts Falsches, Watson! dachte ich und hielt mal lieber meine große Klappe…  
  
„Du und Joe Harrison, ihr hattet gerade eben eine große Gemeinsamkeit: Ihr habt euch beide um Wests Verlobte gesorgt. Sie ist die Leidtragende in diesem Fall, das eigentliche Opfer. Sie hat nur noch Ihren Bruder… Mir ist klar, dass die meisten Geschwister anders zueinander stehen, als Mycroft und ich…“, erklärte er schlicht  
  
„Seid ihr, was das angeht, wirklich so anders?“ hakte ich nach. „Mycroft hat eben zuerst nach dir gefragt. Erst dann nach dem Stick…“  
  
Aber das interessierte Sherlock nicht, stattdessen sagte er vorsichtig: „Andrew mag kein… – ‚Held’… gewesen sein, aber Lucy würde nicht leichter daran tragen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er doch ein Sicherheitsleck darstellte, ist das nicht…?“ Er stockte.  
  
„Netter? Ganz bestimmt ist es das, Sherlock!“ versicherte ich ihm. „Und schließlich brauchte es so oder so eine Sprachregelung wegen des verschwundenen Sticks, also… – dieser Gläubiger von Harrison…hast du dir damit schon mal den nächsten Fall an Land gezogen?“  
  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht. Zumindest musste ich wissen, wer möglicherweise Wind von der Sache bekommen hat…vielleicht hat Moriarty es über diesen Gläubiger erfahren –    
  
Du hast, glaube ich, doch recht…dass es vorbei ist…“, sagte er dann.  
  
„So?“ fragte ich erstaunt.  
  
„Ja. Überleg mal, wann West ermordet wurde! Ich bin fast 100%ig sicher, das ist unser fünftes Rätsel!“  
  
„Und das hast du bereits gelöst“, ergänzte ich fasziniert.  
  
„Genau. Er muss nur noch anrufen und mich danach fragen.“  
  
„Wie war die Vernehmung von Mrs Wenceslas?“  
  
„Das ist überhaupt das Allerbeste!“ Hätten wir nicht auf der Rückbank eines Taxis gesessen, hätte Sherlock wahrscheinlich einen Freundensprung vollführt.  
  
„Sie hat zugegeben, dass ihr diese Täuschung durch niemand anderen ermöglicht wurde, als durch – …Tadaah!! – Moriarty!!!“  
  
Wir hatten es ja geahnt. Aber seine unverhüllte Begeisterung darüber, dass wir nun Gewissheit hatten, ließ mich erschreckt zusammenschauern.  
  
„Geh’ nur zu Sarah, heute Abend. Du kannst etwas Zerstreuung gebrauchen nach diesen zwei hektischen Fällen“, sagte er sanft.  
  
…wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?!  
  
„D…danke…!“ stammelte ich. „Aber…wenn…wenn doch was sein sollte…, dann…!“  
  
„Schon gut. Danke. Aber: Wird nicht passieren.“  
  
Einige Momente lang war ich noch zu verdutzt. Dann simste ich Sarah an: „Hi, kurzfristig, ich weiß. Aber ich hätte jetzt Zeit…“  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam zurück: „Bin noch mit einer Freundin shoppen. 19:00* bei mir? Wir können das mit der Konfrontationstherapie in Angriff nehmen!“  
  
„Dann um 19:00! Freu mich!“ antwortete ich sofort.  
  
Dinner bei ihr zuhause? Das klang besser als erhofft…da sollte doch mehr drin sein, als bloß das Fußende ihres Bettes…!  
  
Als wir 221b erreichten, sagte Sherlock, er werde noch kurz bei seinem Bruder reinschauen, um den leidigen Stick loszuwerden.  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen, machte ich Tee und überlegte, ob ich etwas an meinem Outfit ändern sollte… Andererseits…in diesem fürchterlichen Zirkus war ich mir in Anzug und Krawatte neben Sarah ziemlich overdressed und steif vorgekommen…und Brauntöne mochte sie offenbar selber…okay, rasieren, Zähne putzen, passt!  
  
Danach setzte ich mich in unser zugiges Wohnzimmer auf meinen Platz am Schreibtisch und fuhr meinen Laptop hoch. Stimmt…ich brauchte schon wieder ein neues Passwort! Nun, ich bin nicht so doof, ‚Sarah Sawyer’ zu nehmen…Sawyer…?! …wie wär’s mit ‚Becky Thatcher’…? Oder ist das noch zu einfach? Aber das kennt er ja doch nicht! …oder? Aber er könnte mit etwas Recherche drauf kommen, genau wie auf ‚leafar’… Ich brauche was…abwegigeres…  
  
Ich hatte schon eine Idee für den Einstieg in meinen neuen Blogeintrag: Den Urknall! Der Astronomievortrag hatte mich auf die Idee gebracht…!  
  
Beflügelt von den rosigen Aussichten für den heutigen Abend, begann ich drauf los zu tippen:  
  
(Sorry for the delay in posting. I needed a few days to get my head around what just happened.) [Wegen des Zeitplans ersatzlos gestrichen!]  
  
  
„Es begann, wie bei unserem Universum auch, mit einem großen Knall. Es hatte anscheinend ein Gasleck gegeben direkt gegenüber. Aber seit ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen lebe, habe ich gelernt, dass das Wort ‚anscheinend' ziemlich trügerisch sein kann.  
  
Die Polizei ermittelte und es wurde entdeckt, dass das Haus vermient war. Außerdem fanden sie dort nur noch einen Tresor. In dem Tresor war ein Umschlag und in dem Umschlag war ausgerechnet ein schrilles, pinkfarbenes Handy. Treue Leser meines Blogs werden sich an den Fall erinnern, den ich ‚Eine Studie in Pink’ genannt habe. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass wir gelinde gesagt überrascht waren.  
  
Wo ich gerade geschrieben habe "treue Leser meines Blogs". Es scheint, dass ich nun doch Gefallen daran finde, mein Leben aufzuschreiben. Und wie ich festgestellt habe, liest das jetzt sogar halb Scotland Yard. Aber dazu später!  
  
Wir machten also dieses Handy an und es war eine Nachricht drauf.  
  
Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.  
  
Fünf Piepser wie das Zeitzeichen. Sherlock wusste sofort, dass das eine Warnung war. Es gibt Geheimorganisationen, die fünf Orangenkerne zu schicken pflegen, um Leute zu bedrohen. Da war außerdem ein Foto von einer leer stehenden Wohnung, die Sherlock wieder erkannte. Es war zwei Treppen tiefer 221C Baker Street! Wir eilten dorthin und fanden ein paar Joggingschuhe.  
  
Und dann klingelte das pinkfarbene Handy. Eine Frau war dran. Sie weinte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass wer auch immer all das organisierte, es arrangiert hatte, dass diese Frau gekidnapped und mit Sprengstoff behängt worden war. Wenn sie nicht exakt das gesagt hätte, was man ihr aufgetragen hatte...! Sherlock, natürlich, war von diesem Abenteuer augenblicklich gefesselt. Er nahm nicht mal wahr, dass da gerade irgendeine unbeteiligte Person irgendwo durch die Hölle ging. Die weinende Frau teilte uns mit, dass wir zwölf Stunden hätten, um dieses erste Problem zu lösen.  
  
Wir fuhren ins Bart's, damit Sherlock die Schuhe untersuchen konnte. Wie üblich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie die Frage lautete, geschweige denn die Antwort. Wir trafen dort Molly Hooper, die uns ihren neuen Freund Jim vorstellte. Anscheinend arbeitete er in der IT-Abteilung. Da ist das Wörtchen ‚anscheinend' schon wieder. Ach, und übrigens habe ich gelesen, wie sie einander kennengelernt haben. http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/25march  
  
Wie auch immer. Jim ging und Sherlock eröffnete Molly, dass der Kerl eindeutig schwul sei. Wie gewöhnlich kümmerte es ihn nicht, dass das nicht gerade das war, was sie hören wollte!  
  
Aber zurück zu den Schuhen. Natürlich brachte mich Sherlock dazu, mich dadurch zu blamieren, dass ich sie selbst untersuchte und dabei alles falsch auffasste. Er erklärte mir, dass sie über zwanzig Jahre alt seien und dass die Pollen an ihnen bewiesen, dass sie aus Sussex stammten. Dann fiel ihm ein Name ein: Carl Powers. Ein Junge, der gestorben war, als Sherlock selbst noch ein Kind war. Alle Welt war überzeugt, dass es ein tragischer Schwimmunfall gewesen sei, aber Sherlock war irritiert wegen der fehlenden Joggingschuhe des Jungen. Und nun tauchten sie wieder auf, über zwanzig Jahre später und waren ihm zugespielt worden. Sherlock entdeckte Spuren von Clostridium botulinum an Carls Schuhen und schloss daraus, dass er ermordet worden war. Carls Salbe gegen Ekzeme war mit dem Gift kontaminiert worden. Damit der Killer erfahren sollte, dass Sherlock die Lösung gefunden hatte, schieb er eine Nachricht auf sein Forum. Ich weiß, einige von euch waren verwirrt, als sie am nächsten Tag diese bizarren Nachrichten lasen.  
  
Die weinende Frau rief wieder an und durfte uns mitteilen, wo sie war. Die Polizei fand sie und sie war unversehrt. Sherlock brachte mich auf die Palme, denn er fand dieses Verbrechen elegant. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie er das meine und er antwortete: Ich kann nicht der einzige Mensch sein, der sich langweilt. Es war eindeutig, dass der Killer es auf ihn persönlich abgesehen hatte und er liebte es.“  
  
  
Ich hielt inne. Las es durch. Währenddessen kam Sherlock zurück. Er ging direkt in die Küche, wo er – ganz richtig – den Tee vermutete, und bediente sich, dann rollte er sich in seinem Sessel zusammen.  
  
„Du boggst ja schon wieder“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Bis jetzt setze ich es nur auf – und ich möchte, dass du es diesmal liest, bevor ich es ins Netz stelle. Einverstanden?“ fragte ich. Ich ahnte, dass das unerquicklich werden konnte – aber immer noch besser als wieder so ein Streit, wie wegen des Sonnensystems…!  
  
„Okay…ich nehm’ dich beim Wort.“  
  
„Das kannst du immer“, versicherte ich ihm ernsthaft.  
  
„Weiß ich doch, John…“  
  
Ich lauschte dem Klang dieser Worte nach. Es schien etwas mitzuschwingen, wie: Das schätze ich ja so an dir, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann…  
  
Schließlich wandte ich mich wieder meinem Bericht zu:  
  
  
„Piep. Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.  
  
Noch eine Nachricht. Noch ein Foto. Diesmal war es ein verlassener Sportwagen. Das Handy klingelte. Es war ein Mann, genauso von Entsetzen geschüttelt, wie zuvor die Frau. Er sagte uns, wir hätten acht Stunden. ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ von Scotland Yard konnte das Auto lokalisieren und Sherlock untersuchte es. Ein Mann, ▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, hatte es bei einer Firma namens Janus Cars gemietet – ein Mann, der verschwunden war. Für Sherlock war das kinderleicht. Ein Schwätzchen mit der Frau des Vermissten, ein Besuch bei Janus Cars und alles flog auf. Es war ein einfacher Versicherungsbetrug. Wieder postete er die Antwort auf seinem Blog. Der Mann mit der Semtexweste wurde gefunden und befreit. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er mitten in London gewesen war. Gott, wenn Sherlock sich diesmal geirrt hätte...  
  
Andererseits, es machte ihm wirklich Spaß, mit diesem geheimnisvollen Mörder Partie um Partie zu spielen. Ich, Mrs Hudson, die Leute mit den Bomben und alle anderen waren nichts als Bauern auf seinem und des Bombers Schachbrett.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an einen Namen, den wir ein paar Mal gehört hatten: Moriarty. Konnte er es sein? Als ich ihn darauf hinwies, sah ich Sherlocks Augen leuchten.  
  
Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.  
  
Eine weitere Nachricht. Ein drittes Foto. Diesmal war es jemand, den ich erkannte, während Sherlock keinen Schimmer hatte, wer sie war. Nett, ausnahmsweise mal der Cleverere zu sein. Es war ein Foto der kürzlich verstorbenen Connie Prince…“  
  
  
Ich war wieder drin in dieser Szene von jenem Morgen, gestern…musste grinsen, als mir einfiel, wie Sherlock mich eingeladen hatte und – …!  
  
Ich erstarrte…bewegte mechanisch den Mauszeiger zur Uhr, wo 31. 03. 2011 stand, und…zuckte bestürzt zusammen.  
  
…Donnerstag…! Es war Donnerstag! Scheiße! Letzte Woche war unser Dinner ausgefallen, wegen des Falls…, am Tag drauf hatte ich Sarah gedatet – und jetzt das…! Mist!  
  
War es möglich, dass es ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen war? Dabei hatte ich es doch richtig sympathisch gefunden…rührend beinahe, dass er so an dieser kleinen Tradition festgehalten hatte, wann immer es ging…es war eine Mahnung gewesen. Erinnerte uns daran, dass es beinahe nach nicht mal drei Wochen einen Abschied für immer gegeben hätte…erinnerte uns daran, was wir aneinander hatten, wie spannend, wie gefährdet unser Leben war, wie sehr wir schon aufeinander angewiesen gewesen waren in diesen paar atemlosen Wochen, die wir einander kannten… Hatte ich dieses Ritual eben gedankenlos zerstört?  
  
„Sherlock, eben… – gerade eben…“, stammelte ich betreten.  
  
„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, John“, versicherte er großzügig. Er klang nicht die Spur gekränkt! „Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich etwas ausruhen. Ich hab seit mehr als einer Woche nur sehr wenig geschlafen…geht langsam doch etwas an die Substanz, weißt du?“  
  
Ich war aufgestanden und neben seinen Sessel getreten, in dem Sherlock noch in Mantel und Schal lag – zusammengeringelt wie eine Katze.  
  
Er sah wirklich müde aus…  
  
„Sherlock, bist du okay?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
  
Er lächelte: „Ist noch lange nicht so schlimm, dass ich mich nicht selber runter fahren könnte…muss nur noch…’n paar Upgrades abspeichern…dann gehe ich auf Standby…“  
  
Sein Lächeln steckte mich an, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen war bereits angestachelt…  
  
„Und wenn sich Moriarty doch wieder meldet! Wenn er nicht bloß das mit dem Zug wissen will?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Dann… – wenn du’s willst, schicke ich dir eine SMS…?“ bot er an.  
  
„Ja, gut! Bitte…mach das auch wirklich, wenn es gefährlich werden könnte…Und…“ Ich kramte meine Sig Sauer aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. „Nur, für den Fall, dass das Monster hier auftaucht und wieder versucht, dir den Kopf abzuschrauben…“  
  
„Danke…“ Er nahm sie lächelnd entgegen – ich sah, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, wahrscheinlich vor nervöser Erschöpfung – und steckte die Waffe ein.  
  
„Du hast noch elf Schuss“, erinnerte ich ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß. Ist schon gut, John.“ Er ließ matt die Augenlider herunter sinken.  
  
Unschlüssig kehrte ich an meinen Laptop zurück, las alles nochmals durch…verbesserte ein paar Kleinigkeiten…  
  
Ich lauschte auf Sherlocks tiefe Atemzüge…er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein…war anscheinend wirklich fertig…  
  
Mucksmäuschenstill arbeitete ich weiter…  
  
  
„Piep. Piep. Piiiieeeep.  
  
Eine weitere Nachricht. Ein drittes Foto. Diesmal war es jemand, den ich erkannte, während Sherlock keinen Schimmer hatte, wer sie war. Nett, ausnahmsweise mal der Cleverere zu sein. Es war ein Foto der kürzlich verstorbenen Connie Prince. Anscheinend war sie infolge einer Tetanusinfektion gestorben, aber unser Killer war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Wieder ging ein Anruf bei uns ein. Diesmal war es eine alte Frau - und sie war blind. Ich meine, wer würde so etwas tun? Wie konnte überhaupt irgendjemand so etwas tun? Ich machte mich auf den Weg und besuchte Connies Bruder. Sherlock ging auf einige Internetforen und mit seinem gewohnten Takt und seiner Diplomatie, bekam er Antworten. Unter uns gesagt: Er fand heraus, dass es nur so hatte aussehen sollen, dass Connies Tod von Wundstarrkrampf herrührte, sie aber tatsächlich vergiftet worden war. Ihr Hausangestellter, ▓▓▓▓▓, hatte ihr Botox überdosiert. Es wäre beinahe witzig gewesen, wenn es nicht so geendet hätte: Sherlock postete eine Mitteilung auf seinem Blog und wie zuvor rief uns die alte Dame daraufhin an. Aber sie machte einen Fehler. Sie begann uns etwas über den Mann zu erzählen, der sie in seiner Gewalt hatte und... Er jagte sie in die Luft.  
  
Sie lebte in einem Mietshaus in Glasgow. Zwölf Menschen starben.  
  
Ich kriege das immer noch nicht in meinen Kopf: Dieses Spiel zwischen Sherlock und seiner... Nemesis? Ist das das richtige Wort? Zwölf total zufällige, unbeteiligte Menschen mussten sterben. Ich war so wütend auf Sherlock an diesem Morgen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er akzeptierte es. Es machte ihm einfach nichts aus. Er begründete das damit, dass sich zu sorgen, deren Leben auch nicht gerettet hätte. Ich fragte ihn, ob ihm das leicht fiele, so ungerührt zu bleiben und er sagte ja. So einfach ist das. Vielleicht hat Sally Donovan doch recht. Vielleicht ist er wirklich ein Freak.  
  
Piep. Piiiieeeep.  
  
Noch ein Foto. Diesmal von der Themse. Sherlock rief Scotland Yard an und sie bestätigten ihm, dass sie eine Leiche aus dem Fluss gezogen hatten. Wir gingen hin und innerhalb von Minuten hatte Sherlock herausgefunden, dass er ein Museumswärter war und möglicherweise eine Verbindung zu dem verschollenen Gemälde bestand, das kürzlich aufgetaucht ist und in der Hickman Galerie ausgestellt werden sollte. Oh, und er eröffnete uns, das Gemälde sei eine Fälschung. Ich könnte erklären, wie es das gemacht hat, aber es war einer dieser 'ihr-hättet-es-mit-eigenen-Augen-gesehen-haben-müssen'-Momente. Er ermittelte auch, was den Wachmann getötet hatte. Ich sage, ‚was’, obwohl es genau genommen natürlich ein ‚Wer’ war. Aber hättet ihr ihn gesehen, würdet ihr mir zustimmen, dass ‚was’ es doch eher trifft. Ein Auftragskiller, bekannt als der Golem. Er bringt Leute um, indem er mit bloßen Händen die Luft aus ihren Körpern quetscht. Warum er das mit dem armen Wachmann gemacht hatte, war aber immernoch ein Geheimnis, deshalb habe ich mir die Wohnung des Typen angesehen und auf dem AB die Nachricht einer Frau Professor ▓▓▓▓▓▓ gefunden. Sie beantwortete seinen Anruf, dass er irgendetwas herausgefunden hatte, was irgendwo falsch war. Der einzig andere Anhaltspunkt war, dass er Hobbyastronom war. Sherlock fand heraus, dass der Golem den Wachmann getötet hatte, weil der draufgekommen war, dass das Gemälde eine Fälschung sein müsse.  
  
Wir folgerten, dass Frau Professor ▓▓▓▓▓▓ in einem Planetarium arbeiten müsse, und beeilten uns, dorthin zu kommen. Aber wir waren zu spät. Der Golem war dort und tötete sie. Dann griff es Sherlock an. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sherlock jemals vorher Angst angesehen habe. Selbst ich hatte eine Scheißangst und ich habe wirklich furchtbares in Afghanistan gesehen. Aber dieser Mann war kaum menschlich. Er war wirklich ein Monster. Es gelang mir, Sherlock zu retten, (indem ich den Golem mit meiner Waffe bedrohte – ich habe nie behauptet, ich sei zimperlich), aber das Ding entkam.  
  
Wir kehrten ins Museum zurück und Sherlock konfrontierte die Kuratorin mit seiner Hypothese. Sie leugnete alles und bestand darauf, dass das Geläde echt sei und es sah nicht so aus, als ob wir etwas ausrichten könnten. Dann klingelte das Telefon wieder.  
  
Es war ein Kind.  
  
Das Kind begann einen Countdown bei Zehn. Sherlock schrie in das Handy, dass das Bild eine Fälschung sei, aber der Killer wollte einen eindeutigen Beweis. Sherlock starrte auf das Bild, während das Kind zu seinem eigenen Tod runter zählte. Und dann – in letzter Sekunde – fand Sherlock es heraus. Es war derselbe Anhaltspunkt, der den Wachmann auf die Idee gebracht hatte, dass das Bild gefälscht sein musste und weswegen er einen Professor in einem Planetarium kontaktiert hatte. Es war eine Supernova auf dem Bild, die nicht vor 1858 am Himmel zu sehen gewesen war. Deshalb konnte das Bild nicht von einem Künstler stammen, der in den Vierzigern des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts gelebt hatte. Das Kind hörte auf zu zählen.  
  
Die Kuratorin gab zu, dass sie das Gemälde in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Sie war mit einer Menge Leute in Kontakt gekommen, die alle für ein und denselben Mann zu arbeiten schienen. Ihr ahnt es schon: Moriarty.“  
  
  
Über Andrew West wollte und konnte ich nicht schreiben. Lucy wollte ich es nicht antun und der „endgültige“ Tathergang war Joes Problem, bzw.: Mycrofts Sprachregelung…  
Damit war dieser irre Fall also abgeschlossen.  
Naja, vielleicht würde ich einfach schreiben, dass das fünfte Rätsel geheim bleiben musste. Etwas unbefriedigend, aber so ist das nun mal...  
  
  
Nemesis…  
  
War Moriarty Sherlocks persönlicher Rachedämon, der seinem Narzissmus und seiner Hybris die Stirn bot – allerdings wohl kaum, um der Gerechtigkeit genüge zu tun, sondern ohne Rücksicht auf Dritte…  
  
Nemesis. Gewagte Wortwahl also…aber das kam ja wohl raus! …oder?  
  
Was Sherlock wohl zu meinem Bericht sagen würde...?  
  
„John…mir ist langweilig! Ich brauch' dringend einen neuen Fall!“ jammerte Sherlock leise.  
  
„Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest schon ausgeschlafen!“ lachte ich.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht…aber kurz nach einem Fall werde ich immer kribbelig! Wie Entzugserscheinungen… Dann kommt mir der Gedanke, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig einen neuen Fall bekommen werde, bevor es unerträglich wird –  ja, sogar die völlig absurde, fixe Idee, dass ich vielleicht nie wieder einen Fall bekomme, dass es keine Fälle mehr gibt!“  
  
Ich musste lachen. „Ich glaube, das Paradies wäre die Hölle für dich, was?“  
  
„Grässliche Vorstellung! Wenn nicht mal mehr die Vipern zubeißen und sich sogar Wölfe und Schafe vertragen – das wäre mein Untergang!“ gab er mit dramatischem Augenrollen zu. Er sortierte seine langen Gliedmaßen neu, bis er schließlich aufrecht im Sessel hockte, die Arme fröstelnd um den mageren Leib geschlungen, die Knie hochgezogen und die Schuhsohlen auf der Sitzfläche.  
  
„Dann guck halt fern…“, schlug ich vor. Noch von heute morgen hatte er die Fernbedienung ohnehin in Reichweite. „Mrs Hudson guckt um diese Zeit gerne so eine schräge Talkshow, wo es meistens darum geht, ob Männer ihren Frauen die Wahrheit sagen, wenn sie behaupten, dass sie treu sind, und sich dann einem Lügendetektortest unterziehen…oder es werden Vaterschaftstests in Auftrag gegeben, wenn jemand da das dringende Bedürfnis hat, Zweifel auszuräumen. Mrs H. rät dann immer, wer wohl ehrlich ist und wer nicht…“  
  
„Das ist kein Raten, John!“ korrigierte er mich natürlich gleich, während er durch die Programme zappte.  
  
„Ja, klar, du weißt, was ich meine…“, lenkte ich ein.  
  
Und dann fand er die Sendung…und begann sich gleich darüber aufzuregen. So wie normale Männer bei einem Fußballspiel…  
  
Es war witzig – aber zugleich auch wahnsinnig peinlich…!  
  
Und meine Konzentration förderte es auch nicht gerade.  
  
Irgendwann brüllte er:  
  
„Nein, nein, nein! Er kann ganz unmöglich der Vater des Jungen sein! Seht ihr denn nicht die Aufschläge an seinen Jeans?“  
  
…was auch immer! Ich frag jetzt gar nicht…! dachte ich.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass es riskant ist…“, stellte ich fest.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Wenn du in Kontakt mit dem Schrott-TV kommst…“  
  
„Ah, kein Vergleich zu Connie Prince!“ bemerkte er trocken.  
  
„Hast du Mycroft den Speicherstick gegeben?“  
  
„Ja, er war hin und weg. Hat mir mit dem Ritterschlag gedroht – mal wieder…“  
  
Ritterschlag?! Besser gar nicht drüber nachdenken, sonst komme ich aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus…!  
  
„Ich warte immer noch darauf…“, begann ich stattdessen.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Dass du zugibst, dass du mit ein bisschen Wissen über das Sonnensystem, das falsche Gemälde sehr viel schneller entlarvt hättest.**“  
  
„Dir war es doch auch nicht von Nutzen, oder?“  
  
„Ich bin auch nicht der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective…!“ sagte ich und klappte den Laptop zu.  
  
„Richtig.“ Ich konnte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
  
„Ich bin zum Abendessen nicht da, ich geh zu Sarah“, erinnerte ich ihn nochmals – schließlich vergaß er ja manchmal, dass ich weg gegangen war…und ich hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Es ist noch was von dem Risotto im Kühlschrank“, setzte ich schuldbewusst hinzu, während ich aufstand – schließlich gehörte es zu meinen Aufgaben, ihm von Zeit zu Zeit etwas Nahrung aufzuzwingen…  
  
„Hmm“, brummte er. War das gerade ein Eingeständnis, dass ihm mein Risotto schmeckte? Es hatte ganz so geklungen! Das war ja mal was ganz Neues! Oder wollte er mir damit nur signalisieren, dass er den Fall wirklich als abgeschlossen betrachtete?  
  
„Äh, Milch, wir brauchen Milch“, bemerkte ich versuchsweise im Hinausgehen.  
  
„Besorg ich“, sagte er.  
  
Echt jetzt? Ich wandte mich um: „Wirklich?“ staunte ich.  
  
„Wirklich.“  
  
O..kay…das ist…seltsam…! „Und ’ne Dose – Bohnen auch?“ fragte ich ungläubig.  
  
„Hmh“, kam es zustimmend.  
  
„…mh…“, machte ich verwundert und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Auf dem Knauf des Treppengeländers unten im Erdgeschoss hing mein Parka. Richtig…! Den hatte ich neulich mal bei Mrs Hudson vergessen, als ich anschließend nach oben gegangen war. So kalt, wie es wieder geworden war, vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Ich zog ihn also an und hängte die schwarze Jacke dort auf – nicht ohne den Inhalt der Taschen umzupacken, versteht sich! Diesen Fehler würde ich so schnell nicht mehr machen!***  
  
  
…Ritter Sherlock…! kam es mir wieder in den Sinn, als ich nach draußen trat und ich musste kichern…okay, er konnte sehr aristokratisch wirken, aber der kleine Junge in mir verband damit immer noch mittelalterliche Haudegen mit schweren Rüstungen und noch schwereren Streitrössern, die…  
  
‚…Mach Menschen nicht zu Helden, John, Helden gibt es nicht, und wenn…’  
  
Ich blieb stehen und sah unwillkürlich zu den immer noch notdürftig verklebten Wohnzimmerfenstern hinauf…  
  
Wie war er nur in dem Zusammenhang heute morgen darauf gekommen, dass ich ihn zu einem Helden machen wollte? Weil ich ihm meine Ideale aufzuzwingen versuchte? Weil ich ihn zu einem Idol hochstilisiert hatte und versuchte, ihn meinem Idol von ihm anzugleichen? Aber das machte ich doch gar nicht! Empfand er das so? War ich denn nicht der, – oder einer der wenigen, der ihn so zu nehmen versuchte, wie er war…? Ihn sogar so mochte, wie er war. Naja, so ziemlich… Andererseits hatte ich es von Anfang an auch gewagt, ihn zu kritisieren…und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nahm er das sogar an…  
  
Was verstand er darunter überhaupt…? Unter einem Helden? …selbst jede klassische, sagenhafte Heldenfigur hatte ihre Schwachstelle: Achilles, Siegfried, ebenso die Comichelden wie Superman…  
  
Oder sah er sich deshalb nicht als Held, weil es ihm Spaß machte…?  
  
…das Paradies wäre die Hölle für dich, hatte ich gesagt…  
  
…ja, vielleicht war es das. Er war der Ansicht, ein Held müsse andere Motive haben – oder besser andere Maximen bzw. Tugenden…  
  
Mein Telefon klingelte.  
  
Andy.  
  
„Hallo, John!“ schrie er aufgeregt in mein Ohr. „Ich bin wirklich auf Probe Slipstones Assistent! Danke! Ich weiß gar nicht – !“  
  
„Das ist ja großartig! Gratuliere!“ rief ich. „Also, die Slipstones wirken ja vielleicht auf den ersten Blick etwas…naja, überkandidelt, aber sie sind eigentlich echt in Ordnung“, versicherte ich. „Sie müssen mir bald mal erzählen, wie’s so läuft.“  
  
„Mach ich bestimmt! Danke noch mal! Schönen Abend noch, bye!  
  
„Werd’ ich haben, danke! Bye.“  
  
…Die Slipstones…Rory…Feirefis… – …Parsifal...  
  
…dass er sein Mitgefühl nicht gezeigt hatte, war der Fehler des Parsifal gewesen…, richtig… Er hatte es durchaus empfunden, aber sich nicht durch Fragen blamieren wollen, weil er sowieso so vieles nicht verstand, der reine Tor… – das war ja wohl kaum Sherlocks Problem…! dachte ich grinsend…  
  
  
Versonnen marschierte ich auf die Station Baker Street zu, als neben mir ein Taxi auf Schritttempo herabdrosselte.  
  
„Steigen Sie ein, Sir!“ forderte mich eine Stimme es aus dem offenen Beifahrerfenster auf.  
  
Die Wirtschaftskrise machte die Cabbies nun auch schon aufdringlich, anscheinend…  
  
„Danke, ich nehme die Tube“, lehnte ich höflich aber bestimmt ab.  
  
„Das war keine Frage, das war eine Information, Dr Watson!“  
  
Und dann sah ich den Lauf einer Luger mit aufgeschraubtem Schalldämpfer auf mich gerichtet. „Kommen Sie schon!“  
  
Der Fahrer und ich bremsten gleichzeitig.  
  
Je näher ich an der Waffe käme, desto besser wäre meine Chance, sie ihm abzunehmen. Der Beifahrer, der nun aus dem Dunkel getaucht war, saß und war durch Sitz und Armaturenbrett sehr eingeschränkt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit! Das war mein Vorteil…  
  
Wenn ich schnell und entschlossen genug handelte, konnte ich nach dem Lauf greifen, ihn nach links an den Fensterrahmen drücken, nach rechts ausweichen, ihm gleichzeitig gegen den Hals schlagen und die Waffe abnehmen… Da öffnete sich links neben mir die hintere Wagentür – und noch ehe ich begriff, dass die Scheibe ganz unten war, rammte mir durch das offene Fenster dieser Tür hindurch jemand eine Spritze in den linken Arm. Ein lähmender Schmerz fuhr dumpf durch meinen Trizeps. Instinktiv griff ich danach. Von irgendwo war eine schwarze Gestalt aufgekreuzt, die mich augenblicklich von hinten packte und mir den Mund zuhielt. Ich versuchte, nach ihm zu treten und ihn mit den Ellenbogen zu erwischen. Aber da kamen auch schon der Typ vom Rücksitz und der Beifahrer heraus und – so sehr ich mich auch wand und um mich schlug – sie verfrachteten mich zu dritt in den Fond, wo mich zwei von ihnen zwischen sich quetschten und mir die Mündung der Luger ins Genick setzten.  
  
Der Wagen fuhr los und ich merkte bald, dass alles Adrenalin nicht half...das injizierte Anästhetikum zog mich unaufhaltsam in ein schwarzes Loch…  
  
…sie brauchen mich lebend…versuchte ich noch, mir Mut zu machen.  
  
Aber gleichzeitig dachte ich: Ich habe mich nicht mal richtig von Sherlock verabschiedet…! Hoffentlich kommt er klar mit ihnen…!  
  
Denn es war ja wohl unwahrscheinlich, dass man uns schon wieder verwechselt hatte!  
  
Sie wollten ihn und ich war dabei bloß im Weg gewesen, oder nicht...?  
  
Etwas stimmte hier…  
  
noch nicht,  
  
aber ich…  
  
war nicht…  
  
mehr…  
  
in der…  
  
Lage,  
  
da-  
  
rü-  
  
ber  
  
nach-  
  
z  
  
u  
  
d  
  
e  
  
n  
  
k  
  
e  
  
n  
  
:  
  
.  
  
  
  


************************************************************************************************

 

 

zu ...ein weiteres Gasleck, anscheinend...:  
  
Schlecht recherchiert...  
  
Übrigens: Gegen halb sieben sollte am 30. 3. die Sonne untergehen - wenn also die letzte Stunde der Frist beginnt, ist es schon dunkel!  
  
Also Tetanus und eine Inkubationszeit von 8-10 Tagen scheint schon mal nicht zu stimmen, eher 4-14 Tage oder 3 Tage bis drei Wochen oder sogar noch länger. Die Symptome sind ziemlich markant und beunruhigend: Wenn jemand nicht allein lebt, dann ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass keiner auf die Idee kommen sollte, ärztliche Hilfe zu suchen. Behandelt liegt die Sterblichkeitsrate bei ca. 30% hab ich gelesen...also 1. zu unsicher, 2. wäre mindestens eine klage wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung mit Todesfolge oder so was fällig!!!  
  
Es soll zwar, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, so einen Fall mit Katze in F gegeben haben, aber ich finde das erstaunlich, denn Katzen lecken sich praktisch sofort die Pfoten ab, wenn sie irgendwo reingetreten sind, oder etwas draufgeschmiert bekommen...  
***********************  
Zu meiner kleinen Szenenverlegung innerhalb dieses Kapitels  
  
Der zeitliche Ablauf des Vermeerfalles ist total diffus. Sherlock und John sitzen am Kamin: Es ist bereits wieder Tag und es scheint schon recht hell zu sein und Sherlock bemerkt im Verlauf der Szene, der Bombenleger ließe sich Zeit - seltsam nur, dass sie sich jetzt erst über die Explosion informieren, nachdem mehr als 12 h vorbei sind! SH hat zwar von der alten Frau nicht erfahren, wo sie sich befindet, aber der Zeitpunkt ist doch exakt klar (gut, der Knall ist über das Telefon wohl nicht zu hören, auch nicht der erste Sekundenbruchteil davon, dann hätte Sherlock ein Knalltrauma): Lestrade müsste also nur sämtliche Polizeistationen landesweit anfragen, ob irgendwo etwas zu genau der Uhrzeit - es wird zwischen 19:00 und 20:05 (wenn am Morgen die Uhrzeit auf dem pinken Handy gestimmt hat) gewesen sein - in die Luft geflogen ist. Auch wenn man erst 100% sicher sein kann, dass es kein Gasleck war, wenn Reste der Bombe gefunden wurden. Dass die Öffentlichkeit im Unklaren gelassen wird, ist eine Sache, aber warum sollte Lestrade SH nicht schon nach ein paar Minuten sagen können, wo es zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt geknallt hat? Es war nicht Sherlocks Fehler. Das denkt auch Lestrade nicht, denn SH behält das pinkfarbene Handy und die Zusammenarbeit geht weiter.  
  
Merkwürdig ist auch: Raoul wird erst bei Tageslicht verhaftet, wie man in den Nachrichten sieht - zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist aber doch Sherlocks Lösung schon seit mehr als zehn Stunden Online... Hat sich niemand gefunden, der Raoul hätte warnen wollen?  
  
Am Themseufer sagt Sherlock, das Gemälde solle "heute abend" gezeigt werden - die Vernissage wird also vorüber sein, ehe das Bild als Fälschung entlarvt wird - das wäre allerdings unbefriedigend und für Sherlock untypisch.  
  
Es gibt diesmal keine Frist - also für mich wäre das nach dieser Vorgeschichte eher ein Grund, mich zu beeilen!  
  
Nach dem kurzen Abstecher zur Waterloo-Bridge trennen sich Sherlock und John: SH geht in die Hickman Gallery, John zur Wohnung von Woodbridge und anschließend sogar noch zu Westies Verlobter. Für all das würde ich maximal fünf Stunden rechnen. Und da soll es dann schon wieder dunkel sein??? Die Vernissage hätten sie damit also verpasst!  
  
  
Aber warum muss es überhaupt Nacht werden? Professor Cairns arbeitet in einem Planetarium - nicht in einer Sternwarte. (Sterne gucken in der Großstadt macht eh wenig Sinn. Das gibt optisch nichts her.) Sie braucht keine Dunkelheit für ihre Tätigkeit, wenn auch sicher Abendtermine bei der Filmvorführung und für sonstige Erwachsenen-Bildung üblich sein werden. Auch sie wird wissen, dass die Vernissage am Abend stattfindet, also würde sie doch im Laufe dieses Tages nach dem Beweis suchen - spätestens! Entweder, um die Vernissage zu verhindern, damit sich die Blamage in Grenzen hält - oder sie platzen zu lassen! (Nächste Unstimmigkeit: Wieso braucht sie dazu diesen Videovortrag??? ...der Planetensystem UND Stellarastronomie anscheinend in ziemlich kurzer Zeit abhandelt, also alles andere als "akademisch" ist! Die Frau ist Astronomieprofessorin??? Woodbridge hat von dieser Supernova wohl auch nur durch das Video Kenntnis - so wie später Sherlock. Nun ist es natürlich so, dass diese Supernova frei erfunden ist - was mir als ehemaliger Hobby-Astronomin sowieso gleich auffiel... Einer der Punkte, warum ich beim ersten Ansehen von Staffel 1 nicht wirklich beeindruckt war... - nix primary school stuff...!)  
  
Schlägt der Golem nur Nachts zu, versteckt er sich tagsüber - schon wegen seiner Größe? Das ist ein gutes Argument: Aber warum sollte er so lange damit warten, Professor Cairns zu töten? Auch wieder erst nach der Vernissage? Bald 48h später als Woodbridge! Müsste er das nicht längst wissen - nämlich seit er bei dem Einbruch, den AB abgehört hat, dass er Cairns aus dem Weg räumen muss? Und wieso sollte er wissen, dass sie nachts an ihrem Arbeitsplatz ist und nicht zuhause in ihrem Bettchen, oder mit dem Teleskop auf ihrer Dachterrasse....?  
  
Wer fährt den Golem? Ein Taxi? Ein Handlanger von Moriarty? (dass er nicht selbst fährt, sieht man ja schon daran, dass er links in den Wagen einsteigt.  
Auch wenn er auffällig groß ist: Der Golem müsste früher zuschlagen - notfalls auch tagsüber!  
  
Warum also wird es Nacht? Richtig: Einzig und allein deshalb, damit SH die Sterne bewundern kann - VOR dem Mord an Cairns - das ist der einzige Grund!  
  
Deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt, diese Szene vorzuziehen und eine weitere Nacht zu killen...  
  
Also mal ernsthaft: Ich liebe die Figuren dieser Serie, die Szenen, die Dialoge sind einfach spitze - aber so kriminoLOGISCH betrachtet, gibt es schon besseres...!  
  
Guter Samariter: * Lukas 10,25-37  
  
Zu Das "007-Cameo":  
Hier kommt also der unvermeidliche Bond-DVD-Abend – und ich hätte ihn sicher nie selber erfunden – ! Aber wenigistens blieb mir ja die freie Auswahl. Lange habe ich übelegt, welchen ich nehmen soll, denn erstens kannte ich gar nicht alle und zweitens, konnte ich mich zum Teil nicht so recht  erinnern, was wo vorkam. Nun wiederholte ja die ARD seit einiger Zeit sämtliche 22. Filme bis zum Vorletzten wegen des 60-jährigen Jubiläums – und dabei bin ich auf einen Film gestoßen, den ich noch gar nicht gesehen hatte – und der wurde es dann…  
  
Ach, ja – Disclaimer! – natürlich gehört mir James Bond auch nicht, sondern den Erben von Ian Fleming und soweit ich weiß aktuell MGM…  
  
Leider habe ich zu spät gemerkt, dass ich bei der Suchen-Ersetzen-Funktion an die französischen Anführungszeichen nicht rankomme, sonst hätte ich es umgekehrt gemacht, aber ihr kommt sicher auch so klar…  
  
  
Zu: Keine Helden und auch keine Engel  
  
Zur Erinnerung:  
  
"Ein neues Passwort wusste ich auch immer noch nicht...  
Mollys Kater hieß also Toby...Tobias...Das Buch Tobias...der Erzengel Rafael...nachdem ich schon das Passwort Asklepios gehabt hatte, war das zwar nahe liegend, denn dieser Engel ist sozusagen sein jüdisches Äquivalent und sein Name bedeutet Gott ist Arzt, aber Sherlock würde nicht damit rechnen, dass ich etwas wählen würde, das nahe liegend war...und er wusste nicht, dass ich etwas über Mollys Kater gelesen hatte...Moment –  rückwärts! Ich nehme den Namen rückwärts... leafar... Das ist es."  
  
  
Dazu nur die nötigsten Bibelverse:  
  
5, 4 Tobias ging hinaus und suchte jemand, der den Weg nach Medien kannte und bereit war, ihn dorthin zu begleiten. Dabei traf er auf Rafaël, wusste aber nicht, dass er einem Engel Gottes begegnet war.  
6, 2-6 Er ging zum Fluss, um seine Füße zu waschen; und siehe, ein großer Fisch schoss hervor und wollte ihn verschlingen. Tobias erschrak und schrie mit lauter Stimme: O Herr, er will mich fressen! Und der Engel sagte zu ihm: Pack ihn bei den Kiemen und zieh ihn heraus! Und er zog ihn aufs Land; da zappelte er vor seinen Füßen.  
Da sagte der Engel zu ihm: Nimm den Fisch aus und behalte das Herz, die Galle und die Leber; denn sie sind sehr gut als Arznei.  
****************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************  
Was haben Alec und Julie da nur für ein Telefon, dass sich die Nummer zu der Nachricht auf dem AB nicht mehr ermitteln lässt???  
Und wieso hat sie schon so viele Beileidsbekundungen, wenn doch Woodbridge grade erst gefunden wurde???  
  
Wieder mal nicht so richtig logisch, was?  
  
Noch was habe ich mir lange durch den Kopf gehen lassen: Es wird im Film völlig schlagartig von taghell zu stockdunkel zwischen der Szene bei Lucy und der Taxifahrt... (Ja, klar, John wartet drei h auf ein Taxi...!)  
Also bei mir bleibt es Tag!  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Zu Greg als heimliche Rückendeckung...:  
  
* ...möchte er von sich denken...  
  
** …nicht, dass ich das alles so genau erkennen könnte. Ich rate mal!  
  
*** SS = indem Fall natürlich Sig Sauer  
  
*****************************************************  
Wie "suchen" diese beiden denn eigentlich den Golem? Während sie sich in einem Gewölbe praktisch normal laut unterhalten?! Man müsste sie von weitem kommen hören. Es ist wohl eher so, dass sie ihn aus seinem Versteck scheuchen...was nur Sinn macht, wenn alle Ausgänge umstellt sind...  
  
Bei mir entfallen die Taschenlampen, es ist ja noch Tag...Da die Lichtverhältnisse dann ganz anders sein müssten, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, den Effekt mit dem Golem und seinem Schatten zu verdrehen!  
  
Ich dachte mir, Lestrade kann die beiden da nicht einfach so auf eigene Faust nach einem Auftragskiller suchen lassen - versucht sie aber zu decken und trotzdem keinen Ärger zu bekommen...dazu brauche ich allerdings einen kleinen Kunstgriff, wie ihr bemerken werdet - damit das Ganze trotzdem schief geht!  
  
Also ich höre auf der deutschen Synchro im Planetarium nix von "van Buren" oder "1858" - nur von Supernova...  
Wenn dieser begabte kleine Fälscher sowieso schon auf der Südhalbkugel sitzen soll, warum hat man ihn dann nicht einfach das Kreuz des Südens in den Himmel seines Bildes malen lassen und einen Vortrag über Sternbilder genommen, dann hätte man diesen peinlichen und uneleganten Kunstgriff, ein astronomisches Ereignis erfinden zu müssen, nämlich gespart! - Holst hätte man ja trotzdem unterlegen können...  
  
Der Contdown: Von der 10 bis zur 2 sind es übrigens 40 Sekunden: Es sind überwiegend 5-Sekundenintervalle, gegen Ende etwas hektischer...  
  
Ach ja, und wie kann es denn sein, dass am Ende der Museumsszene alle den Raum verlassen und die liebe Mrs Wenceslas allein lassen…? Noch dazu mit dem Bild…! Tze! Tze Tze!  
  
zu Sr Sherlock:  
ACD, The Casebook of SH: 3GAR:  
"...I remember the date very well, for it was in the same month that Holmes refused a knighthood for services which may perhaps some day be described. ..."  
* Ich weiß: Im Original ist von „Tea“ die Rede, nicht von „Dinner“ – aber es passt besser in meinen Zeitplan und da es im Film bereits dunkel zu sein scheint, ist die Teatime offenkundig schon um!  
  
** Ich hasse diesen Satz! Selbst wenn es die van-Buren-Supernova gegeben hätte, wäre er Schrott, denn dann gehörte sie ja auch nicht zum Sonnensystem! Arrgh!  
  
*** Das Türenklappern verrät zwar, dass für so eine Aktion eigentlich gar nicht genug Zeit bleibt und dass John auch sicher nicht nach oben gegangen ist, um die Jacke gegen den Parka einzutauschen, denn es klingt nach Haustür…aber ich versuche halt diesen seltsamen Anschlussfehler auszubügeln…


	29. Endrunde (TGG 3/ Teazer von ASiB)

**Endrunde (TGG 3)**

 

  
**‚Gebt alle Hoffnung auf, ihr, die ihr eintretet’**

 

  
  
  
Ich sehe rot.  
  
Buchstäblich.  
  
Ich bin wach – halte aber instinktiv noch die Lider geschlossen – und das ist es was ich sehe: Meine Augenlider, das Blut in ihren Gefäßen, denn offensichtlich ist der Raum, in dem ich aufgewacht bin, hell erleuchtet.  
  
Die Position meiner Arme irritiert mich, sie sind um meinen Leib geschlungen. Ich kann sie nicht bewegen...überall...Stoff...!  
  
Oh, Scheiße!  
  
Das ist eine verdammte Zwangsjacke...!  
  
Ich reiße mich zusammen, um nicht geschockt nach Luft zu schnappen.  
...analysiere stattdessen, warum mich das so trifft:  
Zwangsjacke...ist so aussichtslos und so demütigend...  
Auch meine Füße sind fixiert: An den Gelenken überkreuzt und zusammengebunden.  
Der Untergrund, auf dem ich liege ist ein wenig elastisch...wenn auch nicht weich. An meiner Schläfe spüre ich, dass er rau und gummiartig ist.  
Es riecht...nach Staub, Magnesia, Bohnerwachs...die Luft ist stickig...  
  
Ich kenne diesen Geruch...Sporthalle...  
Dazu passt die Unterlage...es ist eine Turnmatte.  
  
  
Ich bin verwirrt.  
Verwirrt über die Klarheit meiner Sinne, die Klarheit in meinem Kopf.  
Dabei war da doch diese Spritze. Ich kann mich genau erinnern – aber ich fühle mich nicht benommen, meine Wahrnehmung scheint eher noch geschärft...das passt doch überhaupt nicht!  
  
Scheiße, was wird das hier?  
  
Ruhig bleiben!  
  
Es ist nichts zu hören. Gar nichts...  
Außer meinem Atem.  
  
  
Wo ist Sherlock?  
In einem anderen Raum? Haben sie ihn auch geholt?  
Oder ist er zuhause?  
Ahnungslos.  
Vielleicht sogar fest schlafend.  
Ob er sich tatsächlich das Risotto aufwärmt?  
  
(Ich glaube, jetzt drehe ich ein kleines bisschen durch...!)  
  
Er wird mich nicht vermissen.  
Er wird denken, ich sei bei Sarah...wahrscheinlich bis morgen nach dem Frühstück...  
  
Sarah...  
...wenigstens wurde sie diesmal nicht mit mir zusammen verschleppt!  
Ob sie Sherlock anrufen wird, wenn ich nicht komme? Oder wird sie einfach nur eingeschnappt sein, dass mir doch wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen ist?  
Wird sie einfach denken, dass ich mich ein weiteres Mal habe breit schlagen lassen, Sherlock auf ein Abenteuer zu begleiten, statt mich mit ihr zu treffen?  
Verstehen würde ich das...  
  
  
Was ist mit meinem Handy?  
Sie werden sicher nicht den Fehler machen, den Jefferson Hope gemacht hat...  
Sie werden den Akku rausnehmen.  
Oder Sarah eine SMS schicken, damit sie denkt, dass ich sie wirklich versetzt habe...  
Sherlock damit in eine Falle locken, vielleicht...  
  
  
Scheiße, ich bin so was von im Arsch und kann ihn nicht mal warnen!  
Wenigstens ist er bewaffnet…  
Ich hätte die Sig Sauer nachladen sollen...  
  
(Ich drehe grade wirklich ein bisschen durch, immerhin hat er noch elf Schuss von den dreizehn...!)  
  
Wie kann es sein, dass er sich so getäuscht hat?  
Er irrt sich doch sonst nie!  
  
...fast nie...!  
  
  
...Äh, Milch...wir brauchen Milch...  
Besorg ich...  
  
  
...Ach, du Scheiße...! War es das? Hatte er mich mal wieder aus dem Weg haben wollen?  
  
Ach, natürlich...! Bei Harrison hatte er doch noch darauf bestanden, dass noch eine Runde des Spiels fehle...erst später...!  
  
Verdammt, Sherlock...!  
  
  
Ich zwang mich erneut zur Ruhe.  
  
  
Also.  
Was, zur Hölle, sollte das hier?  
  
  
  
"ABERR NEINe, BOSSe, DERRe ISTa DOCK LÄNGSTe WACK!"  
  
Überlaut war plötzlich eine Stimme halb lachend in die Stille geplatzt...  
Elektronisch verfremdet, wie damals die von Moriarty am Telefon.  
Aber nicht dieselbe Stimme.  
Höher.  
Weiblich womöglich.  
  
Akzent.  
  
Es kam so unerwartet und so laut, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.  
Na, schön.  
Dann konnte ich die Augen ebenso gut aufmachen.  
Das erste, was ich sah, war ein Fenster zu einem Nebenraum, in dem eine Frau mit silbergrauen Locken in einem weißen Kittel stand und mich boshaft-zufrieden angrinste.  
  
Ich bedachte sie mit einem zornigen Blick.  
  
Wieder das Lachen. "Sähen Sie? Was ’abe ick gesagt? Funzionierte doch fabel’afte! Errist nickt nurr aufgewackt, err iste fit wie eine Turnschuh. Volle da, wie Sie's wollten. Hab' ick etwa su vielle versprocken?"  
  
Ich sah mich um: Verschiedene Sportbälle in Regalen...Große, an die Wand gelehnte Weichbodenmatten...ein Raum ähnlich einer Garage für einen einzelnen PKW...ich befand mich wohl gut ein Yard über dem Boden, nicht allzu weit von meinen Füßen entfernt ragte ein breiter Metallrohrgriff über die Turnmatte...  
Ich lag in einem Sportgeräteschuppen auf dem Mattenwagen. Der Nebenraum war mit je einer Tür und einem Fenster mit der Halle und dem Schuppen verbunden und mit einer Tonanlage ausgestattet. Ich konnte schräg durch beide Scheiben hindurch in die Halle sehen...  
  
WO IST SHERLOCK?  
  
Ich hätte zu gerne gefragt, aber da ich nicht mit einer ehrlichen Antwort rechnen konnte, ließ ich es bleiben...jede mögliche Antwort hätte mich nur verwirrt und noch mehr verunsichert.  
  
"Nein, Dottoressa!" sagte eine zweite elektronisch verzerrte Stimme vergnügt. "Das ist guuut, wirklich gut…! – Hallo, Johnnyboy!"  
  
DAS WAR ER!  
MORIARTY...!  
  
Ich bemühte mich, ruhig zu atmen...Adrenalin, Noradrenalin und Dopamin, die gerade durch meine Adern schossen, waren allerdings anderer Meinung...  
  
"Moriarty, was macht die Wissenschaft der Zerstörung?" fragte ich mit falscher Leutseligkeit.  
  
Er lachte selbstgefällig.  
"Danke der Nachfrage, Johnnyboy, aber das weißt du ja recht gut. Du hattest ja einen guten Einblick in einige meiner ...brillanten Experimente...!"  
  
"Wie Methangas am Meeresgrund zu fördern", konterte ich.  
  
"Wie undiplomatisch, mich auf eine meiner ganz seltenen Niederlagen hinzuweisen!" schallt er verdrießlich.  
  
"Fortschritte beim Fälschen von Bernstein gemacht?" fragte ich.  
  
"Tzetzetze! Ist das etwa klug, mich zu provozieren? Ich glaube nicht. Unserem Johnnyboy geht´s zu gut. Buchstäblich, oder, Dottoressa? Aber die Rutschpartie in Isfahan war doch sicher erfrischend, oder?" spottete er.  
  
...und wie...! Manchmal träume ich immer noch davon...  
  
"Nun, Johnnyboy! Was habe ich wohl vor mit dir?"  
  
"Mich mit Semtex behängen, nehme ich an. Es war eine stetige Steigerung...oder was Sie dafür hielten. Zuerst kam eine bloße Machtdemonstration in dem leeren Haus, dann eine Geisel, beim dritten Mal war gut zu hören, dass es eine Menge Menschen treffen würde. Sie haben sicher darauf spekuliert, dass Sherlock Holmes die Geräuschkulisse des Piccadilly Circus erkennen würde, bei der alten Dame haben Sie absichtlich Ihre Stimme nicht elektronisch verzerrt. Sie haben sie dazu angestiftet, Sie zu beschreiben, damit Sie einen Grund hätten – "  
  
Er lachte selbstgefällig.  
"Wie würdest du mich beschreiben, John? Einfallsreich? Dynamisch? Unergründlich...?"  
  
Scheiße! Wie hatte er das denn mitbekommen? Und weshalb hatte er sich damals dann nicht eingemischt!?  
"TOTAL DURCHGEKNALLT!" erwiderte ich kalt.  
  
"Ou, Johnnyboy, so ein BÖSES Wort...! Und...optisch? Ich wette, du hast ein Bild von mir in deinem mickrigen, kleinen Gehirn! Vielleicht hast du sogar schon von mir geträumt?  
  
Ich unterdrückte nur mühsam den Schauder, den mir diese Vermutung über den Rücken jagte. Zu gerne hätte ich gebrüllt: Zeigen Sie sich, Sie Feigling! Aber wenn ich ihn erst gesehen hatte, wenn ich ihn beschreiben könnte, wäre alles vorbei. Dann konnte er mich nicht am Leben lassen. Auch so waren meine Chancen schon verschwindend gering...  
Stattdessen gab ich zurück:  
"Für so einen Unsinn habe ich keinen Speicherplatz in meinem mickrigen, kleinen Gehirn und meine Fantasie verwende ich lieber auf schöne Vorstellungen. Aber jetzt, wo Sie fragen: Klein, fett, rothaarig, Halbglatze!"  
Natürlich wollte ich nicht zugeben, dass er als so etwas wie ein vierzigjähriger Christopher Lee mit irren Smaragdaugen durch meine Albträume geisterte...das hätte ihm sicher gefallen.  
  
"Haahhaha! Du versuchst das Gegenteil von dem zu beschreiben, was dir vorschwebt! Wie durchschaubar du doch bist! Aber dabei hast du einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht viel älter sein kann als Carl heute wäre...oder als es Sherlock ist...tatsächlich sind wir sogar ein Jahrgang! Wir haben vieles gemein, Sherlock und ich..."  
  
"Deshalb könnten Sie trotzdem schon eine Glatze haben! Im Übrigen: Die Gedanken sind frei, Moriarty!"  
"Oh, glaubst du? Glaubst du das wirklich? Das ist ja niedlich!" säuselte er. "DAS IST EIN SAUDUMMER, FATALER IRRTUM, ZU MEINEN, DIE GEDANKEN SEIEN FREI!!!" brüllte er plötzlich – dann gab es ein ohrenzerfetzendes Quietschen, denn er hatte eine Rückkopplung erzeugt.  
"Aaaah! Schluss damit", hörte ich plötzlich eine sehr gereizte Männerstimme...  
"So, du denkst also, ich packe dich in eine Semtex-Weste, weil ich den psychologischen Druck stetig gesteigert habe? – Guuut deduziert, guter Junge! – aber laaaangweilig! Viel zu vorhersehbar, nicht?" Die Stimme passte wahrlich zu einem Irren! Einem irren Iren, um genau zu sein. Der Anfang war tief und knurrend gekommen, das 'laaaangweilig' dagegen fast im Falsett. Er hatte Spaß daran, geradezu akrobatische Modulationen mit seiner Stimme zu vollführen. Aber selbst in der Tiefe fehlte ihm das an einen Opernsänger erinnernde Volumen, das Sherlock hatte.  
“...eh, Jungs? Seid ihr fertig, da draußen? Schönschön! Dann holt ihn mal raus unseren kleinen Doktor, hopphopp!"  
  
Das Tor schwang nach oben und ich sah etwas mehr von der Turnhalle. Zwei Schränke von Kerlen kamen herein, stülpten mir einen schwarzen Sack über den Kopf und rollten den Mattenwagen in die Halle. Nach vielleicht 20 Yards stoppten sie.  
  
"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate’!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme salbungsvoll – sicher die Dottoressa, diesmal ohne Stimmenverzerrer.  
  
"Sie sind weder Beatrice noch Vergil", konterte ich herablassend. Mein Italienisch ist zwar rudimentär – lesen kann ich es einigermaßen wegen des Latinums, aber das Zitat erkannte ich einfach wieder: ‚Gebt alle Hoffnung auf, ihr, die ihr eintretet’ – steht über dem Eingang zur Hölle in Dantes Inferno.  
  
Noch während sie sprach, hatte ich eine Tür klappen hören...nun kamen leichte Schritte näher.  
"Ach, wer hätte gedacht, dass Sherlocks Haustier so gebildet ist?" schnurrte er mit ironischer Bewunderung.  
  
...Scheiße...! dachte ich. Moriarty ist mit mir in einem Raum!!!  
Mein Herz schaltete noch einen Gang höher, aber ich versuchte, mir meine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Sind wir soweit? Oder sind wir so weit?" fragte er erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Pronta, s'é Lei!" antwortete die Dottoressa.  
Mir dämmerte, was sie da gesagt hatte: "Bereit, wenn Sie es sind"...! Das war...gruselig...!  
  
"Lasset die Spiele beginnen!"  
  
Plötzlich wurde ich gepackt, instinktiv begann ich mich im eisernen Griff der beiden Handlanger zu winden – recht unvernünftig, denn im Extremfall hätte ich nur erreicht, dass ich auf das Parkett der Turnhalle knallte! Nun wurde ich anscheinend ein paar Stufen hinaufgehievt und dann – ließen sie mich plötzlich los...!  
  
Entsetzt keuchte ich auf...landete dann aber doch ziemlich bald überraschend weich und federnd, aber ich war in diesem Moment viel zu geschockt, um noch analysieren zu können, was da mit mir passierte!  
Dann wurde mein Bewusstsein wie von einem Strudel hinabgesaugt...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mir schwirrt der Kopf,  
in meinen Ohren rauscht es,  
mein Puls stampft durch meine Adern...  
  
Der Untergrund unter meinem Rücken ist glatt, hart und kalt.  
  
Metall.  
  
Ich bin gefesselt, aber ich kann meine Handflächen auf das Material legen.  
  
Metall, definitiv.  
Edelstahl womöglich.  
  
  
Scheiße, was wird das hier?  
  
Ruhig bleiben!  
  
  
...warten kann Folter sein...blind und ahnungslos harre ich aus...versuche, mir KEINE Horrorszenarien auszumalen...  
  
  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ein Stechen in meine rechte Hand fährt!  
Dann ein unheilvolles Kribbeln...ein Jucken...zum die Wände hoch gehen...! ...es wächst sich zu einem Brennen aus...  
  
Als sei plötzlich eine Art Damm gebrochen, schießt mit einem Mal ein feuriger Schmerz meinen Arm hinauf!  
  
Ich höre mich aufschreien...!  
  
Aber noch schlimmer ist die Angst...!  
  
Was passiert mit meinem Arm?  
Was machen die hier mit mir?  
  
Ist das...Säure?  
  
Verdammte Scheiße?!  
HABT IHR MIR DA GRADE SÄURE IN DIE HAND GESPRITZT???  
  
  
Die Qual breitet sich aus, kriecht durch meine Venen...es ist, als würde ich nach und nach von einem Ungeheuer verschlungen...!  
Einem Biest mit verdammt scharfen Zähnen!  
  
Ich scheine schon bis zur Schulter in Flammen zu stehen!  
Keuchend beiße ich die Zähne zusammen, aber mein Herz rast, ich bekomme so nicht genug Luft!  
Der Schmerz schwillt weiter an. Aufstöhnend ringe ich nach Atem, das Feuer frisst sich weiter, es erreicht meinen Brustkorb...!  
  
Ich kann nur noch krampfhaft nach Luft schnappen, meine Lunge schmerzt höllisch. Jeder Atemzug ist eine Qual...  
Meine gepeinigten Schreie gellen in meinen Ohren. Längst winde ich mich vor Schmerzen, reiße halb wahnsinnig an meinen Fesseln...  
  
  
Und dann passiert, was ich für absolut unmöglich gehalten hätte: Der Schmerz wird noch heißer, noch schärfer – und mein Herz noch schneller...!  
  
Eine einzige Hölle aus Schmerz, die mich nach und nach auffrisst!  
  
  
Jetzt packt mich endgültig die Panik.  
  
Alles scheint leuchtend und rot und brennend zu sein, ich schwebe in einem Feuersee, treibe haltlos wie in Magma. Kein Nerv mehr in meinem Körper, der nicht Funken sprüht und ich höre zweistimmiges Gelächter, das irre Duett zweier Dämonen,  
  
  
All das dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit!  
  
  
Und obwohl der Schmerz eigentlich unerträglich ist, erlebe ich ihn wach mit grausamer Klarheit...  
  
  
Warum geht das nicht schneller?  
  
Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich überhaupt noch atmen kann...aber anscheinend geht das irgendwie, sonst wäre ich längst in eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen...wieso erträgt mein Kreislauf das noch? Wieso hat mich nicht längst der Schock ausgeknockt?  
  
  
Diese Hölle wird mein Herz erreichen...  
  
...gleich wird es vorbei sein...denke ich...  
  
Aber die Folter zieht sich weiter hin...!  
  
  
  
Wieso lassen mich meine Endorphine im Stich!?  
  
Wie kann das alles nur so elend lange dauern?!  
  
  
Ich werde wahnsinnig!  
  
Wieso werde ich nicht wenigstens wahnsinnig?  
Trotz meiner Todesangst kann ich klar denken, stelle mir die Fragen, die sich ein Mediziner eben stellen würde...  
  
...oder nicht?  
  
  
Das ist die Hölle! geht es mir durch mein gepeinigtes Hirn...  
  
  
Und dann habe ich so etwas wie ein Déjà vu...  
  
  
Wäre es möglich...?  
  
Mit schwacher Hoffnung und irrsinnigem Zorn drängt sich mir ein vager Verdacht auf...  
  
...noch wage ich nicht, daran zu glauben, aber dann ist da eine Stimme, eine vertraute, dunkle Stimme, die mir sagt: ‚Wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließt, muss das was übrig bleibt, auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich ist, wahr sein.’  
  
  
Das würde alles erklären...denke ich...noch fassungslos...  
  
...wenn ich nicht doch den Verstand verloren habe und mir nur die Hälfte von dem einbilde, was ich gerade durchmache, während die andere Hälfte grausame Wirklichkeit ist...  
  
...wenn es nicht doch die Hölle ist...  
  
  
  
Aber diese Vermutung macht es kaum erträglicher...der Schmerz wütet weiter, das Blut donnert noch immer durch meinen Kopf, meine Lungen zerreißt es fast und mein abgekämpftes Herz hat sich mittlerweile müde gerannt...  
  
  
Ich werde trotzdem daran sterben, denke ich ernüchtert.  
  
Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag, dabei hatte ich gedacht, ich hätte schon längst mit dem Leben abgeschlossen...  
  
  
Ich möchte schreien...jetzt merke ich erst, dass ich damit aufgehört habe...und dass mir die Kraft dazu fehlt...  
  
  
...bilde ich mir das ein...oder lässt der Schmerz jetzt doch nach...?  
  
...nein, ICH lasse nach, mein Körper kapituliert...  
Mein Kopf wird wirr und dumpf...mein Herz scheint nur noch zu zittern, kaum noch zu pumpen, so rasch und schwach schlägt es...  
  
...noch...  
  
  
  
Dann versinkt alles in erstickendem Nichts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein feines, scharfes Stechen in der Herzgegend, als ich Atem schöpfe...  
Mir ist ganz elend...würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sich mir sehr bald der Magen umdreht...!  
Ich bin schweißgebadet, spüre ein Reißen in meinen Muskeln...  
  
Aber das ist ein Witz, verglichen mit dem, was ich durchgemacht habe...  
  
Ich kann es noch kaum glauben, aber meine rechte Hand fühlt sich nicht anders an als meine Linke...  
  
Es ist alles noch da...!  
Ich bin völlig erschöpft, aber unversehrt...!  
  
Mein Kreislauf beginnt sich langsam etwas zu erholen...  
  
  
Ich war nie auf einem Seziertisch gefesselt…das war meine Fantasie…!  
Der Untergrund auf dem ich liege, ist federnd und glatt, dazu glitschig und klebrig von meinem Schweiß…  
  
…Gummizelle...?  
…das assoziiere ich wohl der Zwangsjacke wegen…  
  
Aber das ist eine Turnhalle! Wo soll denn da eine Gummizelle herkommen?  
Mir wird klar, dass der Sack über meinem Kopf nicht mehr da ist!  
  
Aber, was ist, wenn ich die Augen aufmache und Moriarty sehe...?  
  
  
"Ich bin überrascht, Johnnyboy! Und tief enttäuscht! Wieso hast du es herausbekommen? So war das nicht geplant! Wie konntest du nur dahinter kommen, dass das bloß ein Horrortrip war?"  
  
...vielleicht, weil du mich nicht zum ersten Mal hast durch die Hölle gehen lassen, denke ich...  
  
"Dasse warre NICKT blosse eine ’orrortrip!" schimpft die Dottoressa gekränkt. "Die Schemärzen waren real. Die ’ormone –  "  
  
"Seien Sie doch still, Sie alte Spaghetti-Quasselstrippe", fährt ihr Moriarty über den Mund. Theatralisch fährt er fort:  
"Ich nenne es –  
  
den 'todlosen Schmerz'...!  
  
Du verstehst doch...!? Wurde allerdings bis heute seinem Namen nicht gerecht... Aber es ist ja der Gedanke, der zählt, nicht? Wie war es denn so, Johnnyboy?"  
  
...da kannst du lange warten, denke ich, haben dir meine Schreie nicht genügt?  
  
"Probieren Sie's doch selbst aus!" bricht es aus mir hervor. Meine Stimme ist heiser und mein Schlund fühlt sich wund an, wie bei einer Angina...  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich war ja skeptisch...wollte unserer brillanten Dottoressa erst nicht erlauben, dass sie das mit dir anstellt, schließlich bist du das erste Versuchskaninchen, das diese Tortur überlebt hat...Congratulazione!!"  
  
"O, prego, collega! Sagen Sie mir dock, wie esse war, Giovanni!" bettelt die Dottoressa.  
  
"Sicher nicht, Doktor Mengele!" gebe ich zurück.  
  
"Was! Che audace! Ich binne viele subtiler!" ereifert sie sich.  
  
Moriarty lachte nur genießerisch.  
  
"Oh, ick'ätte gerne W 321 an ihm ausprobiert", sagt die Dottoressa.  
  
"Das ist doch nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes, solange ich dabei nicht in sein gequältes Gehirn schauen kann. Bringen Sie das mal fertig! Das würde dem Ausdruck "Kopfkino" eine ganz neue Bedeutung verleihen!"  
  
"Ick’atte Ihnen ja vorgeschlagen, dasse mit einem Wahr’eitssärum su kombinieren, dann’ätten Sie ihn einfach fragen konnen..."  
  
"Ach, ich bitte Sie, bloß nicht! Waren Sie mal auf seiner Website? Unser kleiner Blogger hier hat einen so hundserbärmlichen Stil! Ich sag nur Vogonengedichte*."  
  
"Was Sie brauchen, wäre ein Standpunktswechsel-Gewehr* (point-of-view-gun)", klinkte ich mich trocken in die Debatte ein und schlucke gegen die Übelkeit an.  
  
Moriarty lachte. "Oh, das ist köstlich, Johnnyboy! Du wärest eine brillante Besetzung für den dummen, kleinen Arthur Dent*! – Wie war denn übrigens die Nahtoderfahrung bei der Vergiftung? War natürlich eigentlich für den lieben Sherlock bestimmt..."  
  
"Wahr’eitssärum, Bosse!" sagt die Dottoressa bloß knapp.  
  
...Sei doch still!!! dachte ich.  
...Wahrheitsserum...? – Was weiß ich, was Moriarty über Sherlock noch nicht weiß? schießt es durch meine Gedanken...dass er während eines Falles nicht schläft? ...bis vor drei Wochen wusste er nicht mal, dass er nichts isst – oder? Wobei...der Fall war ja bereits abgeschlossen gewesen...die Rache für den vermasselten Coup mit den Juwelen der Boudicca...  
  
"Äää", macht Moriarty nur verächtlich.  
  
"Aberick mogte unbedingte nock S 114 an ihm testen!" bettelt sie.  
  
"Schluss mit Ihren Spielchen, meine Teuerste! Er muss sich noch auf den Beinen halten können für seine eigentliche Aufgabe... – Mach die Äuglein auf, Johnnyboy! – Na, los doch!“  
  
Ich hebe widerwillig die Lider…grelles Licht sticht mir in die Augen…ich blinzle…dann ist alles rot, gelb und blau…in von einander klar abgesetzten Blöcken…  
  
  
Eine Hüpfburg…!  
  
Es ist eine verdammte Scheiß-Hüpfburg!  
Zu einer geschlossenen Gummizelle umgebaut...!  
Nur oben ist sie bis auf eine kreuzförmige Verstrebung offen: Dort hängt die Lampe und daneben kann ich eine Kamera ausmachen...  
  
Ich funkle böse ins Objektiv…und ernte Gelächter. „Was denn, Johnnyboy? Magst du etwa deine Hüpfburg nicht? Daddy hat sie extra für dich verbessert! Du solltest dir doch nicht wehtun!“  
  
Dieser überzogen betuliche Tonfall macht mich rasend!  
  
„Okay, holt ihn raus“, ruft Moriarty und klatscht in die Hände.  
  
Die zusätzliche Wand wird runtergeklappt und die zwei Schränke staksen in die Hüpfburg. Einer bindet meine Füße los – und ich ärgere mich maßlos: Es wäre zwecklos, wollte ich versuchen, um mich zu treten und dann wegzulaufen…für solche Aktionen bin ich noch viel zu groggy.  
  
Sie schnappen mich und stellen mich auf dem Parkett der Halle ab. Als meine Knie augenblicklich einknicken, haben die Herrschaften immerhin die Güte, mich erneut zu packen – und sie wuchten mich wieder auf den Mattenwagen...  
Dort bleibe ich mit geschlossenen Augen liegen…entsetzt über meine Schwäche…obwohl es natürlich kein Wunder ist…!  
  
„Ehi! Cretini!“ schimpft die Dottoressa.  
  
„Seht ihr nicht, dass das zu hoch ist, wie soll sie denn da ran kommen?“ pflichtet Moriarty ihr bei. „Aaach! Legt die obere Matte auf den Boden! Dann holt ihr so viele Matten runter, bis die Dottoressa sagt, dass es passt und dann packt ihr ihn wieder drauf!“ stöhnt er genervt von so viel Beschränktheit.  
  
Ich spüre, wie sie mich samt der obersten Matte vom Wagen ziehen, die Reibung erzeugt ein zischendes Rauschen unter mir. Mit etwas Schwung und leicht unsanft lande ich…was meinem Magen nicht gut bekommt…    
Ich kann hören, wie sie weitere Matten abräumen.  
  
Dann sagt die Dottoressa: „Basta!“  
  
Wieder werde ich hochgehoben, auf den Wagen geschoben.  
  
Die Dottoressa beugt sich über mich…klare, scharfe Züge…war sicher mal eine Schönheit, trotz der etwas großen Nase…jetzt hat sie eher was Dämonisches…  
„Per l’ultima volta, mio caro!“ schnurrt sie. ...auf ein letztes Mal, mein Lieber...!  
  
„Also, meine Liebe: Wie besprochen P 117 und M 11, jaja, keine Widerrede!“  
  
„Peccato!“ seufzt sie…sogar ich weiß, was das heißt: ‚Schade!’  
  
Jemand reicht ihr ein Edelstahltablett an. Sie nimmt eine Spritze und sagt: „Non si muove!“  
Dann sticht sie durch die Zwangsjacke hindurch in meinen Deltamuskel,  
…nicht eben hygienisch…!  
Eine zweite Spritze folgt…!  
  
  
  
Was wird das jetzt?  
  
  
Wohl kein Trip mehr – oder...?  
Wenn ich bescheid weiß, hat es nicht denselben Effekt!  
  
…also Wahrheitsserum?  
Jetzt doch?  
Bitte nicht…!  
  
  
  
Ich höre ein teuflisches Kichern.  
  
…was, zu Hölle, ist das?! schreit es in meinen Gedanken…  
  
  
Werde ich gerade…eingeschläfert...?  
  
Nein, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!  
  
  
Das Allerschlimmste aber wäre es, wenn es sich um irgendein Killervirus handelt!  
Wenn ich als Patient Null für die Verbreitung einer Todesseuche in die Freiheit entlassen würde..!!!  
  
Aber wenn es das wäre, hätten sie doch alle Injektionen so durchgeführt, dass ich es nicht mitbekam…!  
Oder mich auf anderem Wege kontaminiert?  
  
Oder?  
  
Andererseits…  
  
Moriarty gab ja gerne mal Hinweise bei seinen Rätseln…!  
  
  
Oh, Gott…!  
Was könnte es sein?  
Eine Neuauflage der Pest?  
Oder ein hämorrhagisches Fieber?  
  
Ich versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten…  
  
  
  
„So, nun zu uns beiden, Johnnyboy…!“  
  
  
Plötzlich wurde ich gepackt und in eine sitzende Position hochgezogen – unvermeidlich fiel mein Blick auf ihn – ...ein Milchbubi ihm grauen Anzug mit kläglichen Bartstoppeln…  
  
  
Aber…  
  
– das kann nicht sein…!  
  
– ich kannte ihn ja...!  
Trotz des völlig anderen Outfits!  
  
Das war doch…!  
  
  
„Jim!“ stammelte ich fassungslos.  
  
Er grinste breit.  
„Überraschung! Johnnyboy!“ krähte er fröhlich.  
  
Die beiden Schränke hielten mich immer noch aufrecht, während mir ganz flau wurde und ich wieder begann, nach Luft zu ringen.  
  
„Das…das kann nicht sein…!“ stammelte ich schwach.  
  
  
Er amüsierte sich köstlich!  
„Du willst doch sicher wissen, was dir die liebe Kollegin da gespritzt hat, nicht? – Nun, das soll dir nur helfen, die nächste halbe Stunde oder so nicht aus den Pantinen zu kippen, nichts weiter – aber das glaubst du mir natürlich nicht, oder? Hachja, das ist schon traurig!“  
Und dann lachte er wieder diabolisch.  
  
  
„Was haben Sie mit Molly gemacht!“ platzte ich heraus.  
Blöde Frage! Da konnte ich ihm doch ebenso wenig glauben!  
  
„Aaaach, Johnnyboy! Was du gleich wieder denkst! Dasselbe wie du mit deiner Sarah! Sie versetzt! – Siehst du, da haben wir sogar etwas gemeinsam! Ist das nicht toll?  
Tja, Mollymaus sitzt jetzt im Fox und heult sich die Augen aus…naja…nein, um die Uhrzeit wird sie zuhause in ihren Schusekater flennen, billigen Rotwein in sich reinschütten und Glee gucken!“  
  
…und was macht Sarah? fragte ich mich matt.  
Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr…war einfach nur noch ausgepumpt und zum Umfallen müde…  
  
„Tja, Johnnyboy…Ich bin ja soooo  launenhaft!  
…was soll ich sagen? Du hattest ja völlig recht! Du bist ein gelehriger, kleiner Hund!“  
  
Ich mache ihm nicht die Freude, nachzufragen, wie er das mit dem ‚recht haben’ meint…  
  
„Also, Jungs, macht ihn fertig…so weit…“  
Die beiden lassen mich schlicht fallen, es haut mir die Luft aus der Lunge, als mein Rücken auf die Matte prallt.  
  
„Und seid pünktlich!“ flötet er. „Pünktlichkeit ist die Höflichkeit der Könige!“

  
  
  
**Rendezvous mit einem Teufel**

  
  
Die Tür klappte und ich war allein mit der Folterärztin und den zwei Helfershelfern.  
  
…'Macht ihn fertig…pünktlich…’ – was, zur Hölle, soll das heißen…?  
  
Patient Null…liege ich mit dieser Horroridee doch richtig…?! Daran darf ich jetzt nicht denken, sonst drehe ich durch…!!!  
  
Jetzt macht es mir beinahe Angst, dass Moriarty gegangen ist…!  
  
Er hat mich mit dieser Hexe alleine gelassen…! Was, wenn sie jetzt doch noch etwas auf eigene Faust mit mir anstellt..!?  
  
Und da ist sie auch schon und beugt sich milde lächelnd über mich.  
  
„Giovanni…? Come si sente?“  
  
Was denn? Spielt sie jetzt – was? Die barmherzige Samariterin?? Herzlichen Dank, auch!  
  
„Sie mussen dehidriert sein…“  
  
Na, das medizinische Fachwissen dieser Schlange ist ja echt umwerfend…!  
  
Sie verschwindet kurz aus meinem Sichtfeld…ich höre Wasser in ein Gefäß rinnen und sie erscheint wieder mit einem quietsch-pinken Schnabelbecher, langt nach meinem Kopf...  
  
„Trinken Sie…“  
  
Zorn und Angst schlagen in mir hoch, ich fahre auf und wische ihr den Plastikbecher aus der Hand…wäre es ein offenes Gefäß gewesen, hätte ich ihr das Wasser gerne auch in ihr sorgfältig onduliertes Haar geworfen…leider geht das nicht.  
  
„Indietro, strega!“ knurre ich…zwei Fetzen Opernitalienisch kombinierend, die von irgendwo aus meinem Gedächtnis aufgetaucht sind…naja, ich hatte mal eine Freundin, die auf Verdi und Puccini stand…war eine etwas teure Beziehung…  
  
„Stupido…impertinente…!“ Sie verschwindet…dann schlägt wieder die Tür…  
  
Dabei bin ich mehr als nur durstig, meine Kehle scheint völlig ausgedörrt.  
Ich habe definitiv einen Volumenmangel, habe zu viel Flüssigkeit ausgeschwitzt…aber sollte ich annehmen, dass das wirklich reines Wasser ist, was sie mir da verabreicht!?  
  
Nach meinem Ausbruch lasse ich mich zurückfallen, schließe wieder die Augen und ringe nach Luft…  
  
Was kommt jetzt noch?  
  
Ich bin kurz davor, einfach vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen…aber das wage ich nicht…  
  
Trotzdem…ich muss mich erholen…irgendwie… – oder ist es wirklich sinnlos…?  
  
…‚Er muss sich noch auf den Beinen halten können für seine eigentliche Aufgabe...für die nächste halbe Stunde oder so...’  
  
...und dann?  
  
…Was, zur Hölle, sollte das heißen? frage ich mich und spüre die leicht unregelmäßigen Schläge meines abgehetzten Herzens…  
  
…was hat er noch mit mir vor…?  
  
…und mit Sherlock…?  
  
Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist…  
  
Freitagnacht fällt mir ein…Sherlock kam rechtzeitig, um uns zu retten…dann musste ich zwar selbst auch noch eingreifen – aber das hätte ich ohne ihn auch nicht geschafft… – aber diesmal…!?  
  
…Sherlock…!  
  
…meine Gedanken bleiben irgendwie an ihm hängen…  
  
Wie er mich vor einer Woche nachhause gebracht hat… – und ich denke: Bitte, hol’ mich hier raus!  
  
Ich sehe ihn in seinem Sessel zusammengerollt vor mir… – und ich denke: Bleib, wo du bist! Riskier bitte nichts! Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen…!  
  
Dann spüre ich ein schwaches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht…Sherlock…ich werde ihn wohl nicht mehr wieder sehen…  
  
Das Lächeln ist verschwunden.  
  
  
Was wird passieren, wenn ich nicht mehr nachhause komme? Wird man meine Leiche finden? Wie wird Sherlock reagieren?  
  
STOPP!!! Hör auf!!! Hör sofort auf damit, Watson!!!  
  
  
Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe, mache mir die Mühe, meine Gedanken auszuformulieren, versuche, keine Bilder zuzulassen, das hilft mir, meine Lage zu abstrahieren, meinen Verstand einigermaßen zusammenzuhalten.  
  
…das Schlimmste ist einfach, dass ich die Situation überhaupt nicht mehr einschätzen kann…bin ich noch eine Geisel im klassischen Sinne – ein menschliches Pfand…? Eher nicht! Opfer eines irren multitasking Criminal…? Schon eher. – oder doch…Patient Null?  
  
Jedenfalls fühle ich mich gerade wie eine Null…  
  
Sollte ich hier lebend rauskommen, werde ich Mycroft anrufen. Die MI5-Ärzte müssen mich durchchecken, ob ich gefährlich bin…  
  
Die Dottoressa muss ja über die entsprechenden Impfstoffe verfügen…vielleicht…!  
  
Vielleicht ist doch noch nicht alles zu spät…!?  
  
  
„So…dann sollten wir mal…“, sagt eine mir unbekannte Männerstimme. Einer dieser beiden Typen. – Sieh an! Die können reden! geht es mir sarkastisch durch mein verwirrtes Hirn…  
  
Die beiden richten mich auf – …da ist noch ein dritter Kerl…mit Maschinengewehr… – so beleidigend Moriarty sich auch gegeben hat, er will nicht den Fehler machen, mich zu unterschätzen…! Die Zwei nesteln an mir rum und wickeln mich aus der Zwangsjacke…  
  
Sie hat am rechten Ärmel ein Loch, wie ich jetzt sehe… – es wurde ein Stück rausgeschnitten…der Einstich in die Handrückenvene war also keine Einbildung…aber zu Beginn in der Hüpfburg…ein Gas womöglich? …schwerer als Luft…wahrscheinlich…!  
  
...ach, sieh mal da, ein Pflaster auf meiner Hand, ei, wie fürsorglich!...  
  
Ich spüre, dass mir der heimliche Spott etwas Halt zu geben scheint, mich davor bewahrt, zu verzweifeln. Mein verängstigtes Gehirn versucht sich mal wieder am eigenen Schopf aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen, sozusagen. Aber als ich nun das Un-Kleidungsstück endlich los bin, beginne ich postwendend zu frieren…das Hemd und die Strickjacke sind von kaltem Schweiß voll gesogen.  
  
„So. Sie kennen das ja…“ sagt einer der Kerle…und dann kommt auch schon der andere mit dem…Semtex…!  
  
Mir wird ziemlich flau, als ich das Teufelszeug sehe.  
  
Widerstandslos lasse ich mir den Sprengstoff auf die Brust hängen…wehre mich nicht, als sie meine Arme in meinen Parka schieben…zumindest die Wärme ist mir willkommen, denn ich bin erschöpft, dehydriert und unter Schock…  
  
Nun ist mir klar, was Moriarty mit ‚recht haben’ meinte…!  
  
Was heißt das konkret? Werde ich nun das pinkfarbene Handy anrufen müssen und Sherlock eine Frist setzen…?  
  
Ob er die dann wohl auch voll ausnutzt, wie bei der alten Lady…?  
  
…okay, er kann natürlich nicht wissen, wie dreckig es mir geht – trotzdem lässt mich der Gedanke frösteln…!  
  
Ich bekomme einen Ohrstöpsel, der mit einem Empfänger verkabelt ist…  
  
…wieso eigentlich? Schließlich bin ich nicht blind…  
  
…aber seine Stimme kenne ich ja ohnehin schon…mehr noch…!  
  
Er kann mich nicht gehen lassen…! Ich weiß, wie er aussieht…! Das war mir doch schon klar. Aber das spricht auch gegen meine Theorie einer Epidemie…das kleinere Übel – auch es meinen sicheren Tod bedeutet…  
  
Die Kerle sind fertig mit mir. Stellen mich auf die Füße…meine Beine sind immer noch sehr schwach, aber so halbwegs geht es…die beiden klemmen mich zwischen sich und ich spüre was Metallisches in meinem Rücken…  
  
…wow, denke ich mit Galgenhumor…, die halten mich ja für echt gefährlich…!  
  
...wenn die letzten Spritzen mir wirklich helfen sollten, nicht schlapp zu machen, dann ist die Frau Doktor, was richtige Medizin angeht, wohl völlig aus der Übung gekommen...sage ich mir. Aber das habe ich ja sowieso nicht geglaubt...  
  
Jedenfalls merke ich jetzt – in aufrechter Position – als ich zwischen diesen zwei Muskelprotzen gehorsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setze, dass ich mich nach wie vor ziemlich kraftlos fühle…  
  
…also… – ich – hätte jetzt keine Angst vor mir…! Und eigentlich ist mir klar, dass mich das alles einfach so sehr einschüchtern soll, dass ich gar nicht erst versuche, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, was Moriartys Leute dazu zwingen würde, mich zu verletzen.  
  
  
Es knackt in meinem Ohr. Nervös zucke ich zusammen. Hoffentlich hat er es nicht zu laut eingestellt, denke ich. Meine Nerven sind ohnehin schon bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, Lärm würde den Stress noch erhöhen...  
  
"Hallo, Johnnyboy! Nicke, wenn du mich schon hören kannst!" platzt Moriartys Stimme fröhlich in mein Ohr.  
Ich gehorche.  
"So, du weißt ja bescheid, du bist meine kleine Bauchrednerpuppe, nicht wahr?  
Nicken, Johnnyboy!"  
Widerwillig senke ich den Kopf.  
"Kennst du das Spielchen 'Simon says'?"  
Ich nicke ergeben.  
"Schön. Nicht dass du meine Regieanweisungen mitplapperst. Du verstehst! – Also, ganz genau aufpassen!"  
  
Sie schleifen mich durch einen Flur…eine Tür…  
  
Etwas ist anders…es beginnt anders zu riechen…Chlor…  
  
Dann sind da Kacheln, Duschen…Spritzdüsen, um Füße gegen Fußpilz zu desinfizieren, wie in einem Schwimmbad…  
  
Auch eine Duschkabine für Rollis gibt es – extra breit, mit Griffen…  
  
Dann geht es durch eine Tür.  
  
Ein verlassenes Schwimmbecken liegt vor mir. Friedlich und einladend plätschert das klare Wasser darin. Umkleidekabinen mit grell-roten und -blauen Vorhängen. Oben eine Galerie für Zuschauer…niemand ist zu sehen. Wir gehen an dem Becken vorbei, auf den Raum des Bademeisters zu. Da öffnet sich die Tür.  
  
„Ah, da kommt meine Bestellung! Gut gemacht, Jungs!“  
  
Das Fenster mit Blick auf den Pool ist mit schwarzen Müllbeuteln verhängt. Schräg vor einem der billigen Bürostühle, steht ein Laptop auf einem Hocker.  
  
"Setzt ihn da hin." Sie gehorchen und dann sehe ich mich selbst auf dem Bildschirm des Labtops...ich erschrecke über meinen Anblick...dabei ist es wirklich nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass meine Züge leichenblass und eingefallen aussehen!  
...offensichtlich überwachen sie mich über diese Webcam...  
Ich versuche, nicht hinzuschauen. Es bekommt mir nicht, obwohl ich auch so weiß, dass ich einen Schock habe.  
  
Moriarty mustert mich prüfend, wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ein iPad 2. Dann schenkt er den beiden Typen einen huldvollen Blick, hebt lässig den Arm und macht mit herabhängender Hand eine Geste mit den vier Fingern, wie ein Herrscher, der seine Diener wegschickt. Der Kerl mit dem Maschinengewehr geht nach nebenan und schließt auf Moriartys Nicken die Tür...  
Wenn es mir nicht so verdammt beschissen ginge, könnte ich mich auf ihn stürzen und ihm das Genick brechen, ehe sie es schaffen, mich abzuknallen, aber so...keine Chance. Und das weiß er...  
  
"Na, wie ist es so mit dem Semtex?" flötet er geziert. Er spielt wieder Mollys schwulen Freund. "Steht dir gut! Dieser Look hat so was...erfrischend Kaputtes! Ein morbider Chic, würde ich sagen…"  
  
Ich ersticke eine Art angewidertes Kichern im Keim, es bleibt nur ein etwas heftiges Ausatmen und ich drehe den Kopf ein bisschen seitlich nach unten weg.  
  
"Naja, diese Linie wird sich natürlich nicht durchsetzen...vielleicht zu Halloween!" sagt er trocken.  
  
Er sieht auf seine Rolex und jetzt fällt mir auf, dass seinen Schlips kleine Totenschädel zieren. Das müsste sogar Sherlock gefallen…  
  
“So, Johnnyboy...jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich drehe meinen Bodyguards mal den Ton ab – und nein. Keiner von denen kann Lippen lesen, aber sie werden dann natürlich besonders aufmerksam auf deine Körpersprache achten, also schön vorsichtig sein!“ Er grinst drohend, während er das Mikro am Laptop abschaltet.  
  
„Unter uns Pastorentöchtern, Johnnyboy...wie lebt es sich denn so mit Sherlock?“  
  
…diese Frage hat mir Mycroft Dienstagmorgen auch gestellt, geht es mir durch den Kopf…  
“Wie ist er denn so im Bett…oder wo immer ihr es so treibt?“ fragt er lüstern.  
“Wir sind kein Paar!“ platze ich heraus. Mal wieder.  
“Aber natürlich seid ihr eins! … Mir kannst du's doch sagen! …“  
  
Er lächelt mir verschwörerisch zu, als wären wir die besten Freunde…aber seine Augen bleiben unheimliche, schwarze Löcher…anziehend und zerstörerisch, wie Kollapsare nun mal sind! Sie lassen mich nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergessen, wer dieser Mann ist und was er tut…!  
  
„Komm schon! So eifersüchtig, wie du im Labor geguckt hast? Es war dir total unangenehm, dass ich ihn so angehimmelt habe, du hättest dich am Liebsten dazwischen gedrängt, um mich mindestens ein Yard weiter von ihm weg zu schieben. – Aber ich wusste ja schon, dass er an dir hängt...in sofern war die kleine Panne bei dem Giftanschlag dann doch wirklich sehr aufschlussreich! - Wie du ja mittlerweile weißt: Wenn ich jemanden mit Gift wirklich umbringen will, dann gelingt mir das auch! Das war ja so süß, wie er dich rauf aufs Dach geschleppt hat, ehe der Helikopter eintraf, damit es schneller gehen sollte…In Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel – und barfuss...! Richtig rührselig! Und wie ängstlich er dabei aussah… Aber sicher ist er dein Liebhaber!“  
  
Moriartys Grinsen macht mich fuchsteufelswild…aber bei der Vorstellung dieser Szene bekomme ich Herzschmerzen…ich darf mir das nicht ausmalen…es macht mich nur noch mehr fertig, als ich es ohnehin schon bin…!  
  
“Naja, so sehr gut war das leider bei der Beleuchtung nicht zu sehen, wie du dir denken kannst, aber deutlich genug. ...du – willst es geheim halten. Es ist dir vor allen Dingen deshalb peinlich, weil du es so lange schon geleugnet hast...vor allem gegenüber deiner Schwester – Harry...ist doch deine lesbische Schwester, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ich bin zusammengezuckt. Mein Herz pocht noch heftiger.  
  
"Oh, man muss nur die Kommentare auf deinem Blog richtig lesen. Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich." grinst Moriarty. Zuletzt hat er Sherlock imitiert. "Was denkst du, denn, wie ich auf Molly gekommen bin? – Deine Schwester ist...euch gewissermaßen im Weg. War dir das etwa nicht bewusst?"  
  
"Das ist völliger Unsinn!" begehre ich hilflos auf. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken... Ich versuche, den Gedanken zu vermeiden, dass Harry hier auch noch mit reingezogen werden könnte…  
  
Moriarty kichert nur nachsichtig-herablassend.  
"Was würde unser lieber Sherlock wohl sagen, wenn er herausfände, dass du hinter alle dem steckst?  
  
WAS? Ich bin einfach nur völlig perplex, begreife erst gar nicht, was er meint.  
  
Moriarty lacht schallend. "Aaah, Johnnyboy, wenn du dein dummes Gesicht sehen könntest! – Wobei, das kannst du ja!“ sagt er begeistert und zeigt auf den Laptop. Unwillkürlich zuckt mein Blick dorthin und obwohl ich rasch die Augen schließe, kann ich nicht vermeiden, kurz in mein bleiches, geschocktes Gesicht zu sehen, was alles noch schlimmer zu machen scheint.  
  
„Überleg doch mal, wenn er feststellen würde, dass du die ganze Zeit nur Theater gespielt hast, nur so getan hast, als wärst du der nette, dumme kleine Armydoktor von nebenan, dass du das kriminelle Superhirn bist, dem er seit zwei Monaten nachjagt und das er so sehr schätzt und bewundert. Oh! Er wäre hingerissen! Meinst du nicht?"  
  
...das will ich nicht hoffen...! denke ich entsetzt.  
  
"Nun, sei doch nicht so schockiert! Er brennt darauf, mich endlich zu treffen! ER hat mich doch hierher bestellt – ans Schwimmbecken um Mitternacht! Lauschiges Plätzchen für ein Tête-à-Tête, nicht?"  
  
"...was?" hauche ich fassungslos. Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht.  
  
Sherlock hat das Treffen hier…? Das kann doch nicht sein…!  
  
Mir schwirrt so sehr der Kopf, dass ich Moriarty fast nicht mehr kichern höre.  
  
"Tja, wir haben beide ...ein...Gespür für so etwas. Das hier ist das Sportzentrum, in dem damals Carl Powers gestorben ist, vergiftet – von mir! Ja, ich war damals schon ein richtiger kleiner Teufelsbraten!“ stellt er stolz fest. „Eine grandiose Wahl von Sherlock! Damit hat er voll mein Komikzentrum getroffen! Es ist - eine Verbeugung vor meiner Kunst!"  
  
Ich wende mich nur schaudernd ab.  
  
"Aber es ist fünf vor Zwölf. Ich wette, er wird pünktlich sein, also sollten wir unseren kleinen Plausch jetzt beenden. Schade, dass du so zugeknöpft warst! Aber ich habe das kleine Stell-dich-ein mit dir trotzdem sehr genossen, mein Kleiner!“ lächelt er anzüglich und spitzt ein wenig die Lippen.  
  
Allein bei dem Gedanken dreht sich mir fast der Magen um.  
  
"Ah, siehst du? Da kommt er schon." Großzügig lässt er mich auf den Bildschirm seines iPods sehen.  
  
Tatsächlich...da ist er...! Sherlock steht in der Lobby...schaut sich nach allen Seiten um. Mir krampft sich das Herz zusammen. Ich möchte schreien – aber ich weiß nicht mal, was! ‚Sherlock, hol mich hier raus!’ oder doch 'Sherlock, weg hier! Bring dich nicht in Gefahr!’  
Hinter Moriarty ist ein Schaltpult...da gibt es sicher ein Mikrofon...  
"Denk' nicht mal dran, Johnnyboy! Außerdem ist sowieso kein Saft drauf. Es ist ja auch zu spät. Und er würde nicht gehen, nachdem er deine Stimme gehört hat. Du würdest mir nur meine kleine Überraschung verderben..."  
Die Kamera wechselte, und dann sahen wir ihn durch einen gekachelten Flur mit Duschen und Fuß-Desinfektionsdüsen schleichen... Er entledigte sich seines Mantels und Schals und hängte sie in eine Kabine.  
  
Moriarty kramt unterdessen in seiner Hosentasche. "Hier. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Na, nimm es schon, Johnnyboy", grinst er.  
Er hält mir mein Nokia und den Akku hin.  
Überrascht nehme ich beides entgegen. Meine Hand zittert ein wenig.  
  
Soll mir das Hoffnung machen?  
Trügerische Hoffnung?  
  
Als ich beides in meinen Parka stecke, stoßen meine klammen Finger auf meine Handschuhe. Ich streife sie über. So wird Sherlock das Pflaster nicht sehen. Er würde womöglich deduzieren, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Nichts soll seine Konzentration stören.  
  
Ich sehe wieder auf den Tablet-PC: Sherlock öffnet eine weitere Tür...  
  
Kamerawechsel.  
  
Jetzt steht er am Schwimmbecken. Sieht sich um...kann niemanden entdecken.  
  
"Hab Ihnen ein kleines Kennenlerngeschenk mitgebracht...", beginnt er, überzeugt davon, dass Moriarty ihn hören kann. Er vermutet sein Publikum auf der Empore im Dunkel  
  
"Darum ging es doch die ganze Zeit, oder?  
  
...dass Sie mich zum Tanzen bringen wollten mit Ihren Rätseln." Das Wort "Tanzen" spuckt er förmlich aus. Ich weiß wieso. Er hat es irgendwann gestern im Taxi erwähnt...oder heute...?  
  
"Alles, um mich hier von abzulenken!" Er hält einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Höhe. Was ist das!? Der Speicherstick?! Aber er hat doch nicht wirklich...?!  
  
"Dein Auftritt, Johnnyboy! Toitoitoi!" quietscht Moriarty schon währenddessen vergnügt. "Und WEHE, du sagst irgendetwas anderes, als du sollst! Ich verspreche dir - dann wirst du nie mehr an deinem albernen Blog schreiben!"  
  
Ich nicke und stehe auf und es fühlt sich an, als wäre da plötzlich ein leichter Unterdruck in meinem Schädel und in meiner Brust. Meine Beine zittern vor Schwäche.  
Ich stolpere auf die Tür zu, hinter der Sherlock wartet.  
...oh, Gott, lass bitte wenigstens ihn hier lebend rauskommen..., geht es mir durch den Kopf, als ich meine bebende Hand auf das kalte Metall der Klinke lege.  
Dann drücke ich sie runter und trete hinaus.  
Sherlock steht auf der anderen Seite des Pools, ganz rechts an der Ecke mit dem Rücken zu mir, hat aber wohl beim Klappen der Tür Kopf und Oberkörper dem Geräusch nach umgedreht, den Arm emporgereckt, den Speicherstick in der Hand.  
"Los geht's, Johnnyboy! Und mach ja keinen Fehler!" sagt Moriarty in meinem Kopf.  
"Sag: N'Abend." Ich gehorche, beginne aber, mit den Augenlidern S-O-S zu morsen. Ich weiß, Sherlock ist nicht gut darin, aber zumindest dieses Signal wird er doch erkennen, oder?  
Doch Sherlock ist erstarrt. Auch auf die Entfernung kann ich die Fassungslosigkeit auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
  
"Sag: Das ist eine Wendung, nicht wahr, Sherlock?" Ich höre ein schadenfrohes Grinsen in seiner Stimme.  
Während ich das möglichst ausdruckslos wiederhole, fällt mir der Bond-Film von gestern Abend ein. Die Stelle, wo James auf Janus trifft – und feststellen muss, dass es Alec ist.  
Und obwohl Sherlock mich nicht neun Jahre lang für tot gehalten hat, sieht er völlig entsetzt aus. Sein verlorener, verletzter Blick gibt mir einen Stich ins Herz und ich möchte diesen fiesen Aprilscherz sofort aus der Welt schaffen, aber ich kann nichts tun, als weiter morsen.  
  
"John...!" Seine Stimme klingt heiser, beinahe schwach.  
"...was, zur Hölle,...?" stammelt er zutiefst bestürzt.  
"Haha, Johnnyboy, dieses blanke Entsetzen ist ja zu niedlich! Jetzt schau sich einer diesen Blick an!" kreischt Moriarty in mein Ohr. Ich komme fast mit dem Morsen aus dem Konzept.  
"Sag: Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet."  
Ich gehorche, aber seinen spöttischen Tonfall übernehme ich nicht. Sherlock hat sich von dem ersten Schrecken etwas erholt, kann sich aus seiner Starre lösen und kommt zögernd ein paar Schritte näher. erreicht die Ecke des Beckens, so dass uns nur noch die halbe Poollänge trennt.  
"Du darfst jetzt ein bisschen den Exhibitionisten spielen. Sag: Was meinen Sie, was soll ich ihn als Nächstes sagen lassen – “  
Wenigstens macht er dieser grässlichen Posse jetzt ein Ende...!  
Während ich rede, nehme ich die Hände aus den Taschen und lüfte ein wenig die Seiten meines Parkas...  
Sherlocks Augen weiten sich erneut...als ich auch schon einen leuchtenden roten Punkt auf meiner Brust zittern sehe. Der Detektiv dreht sich langsam um seine eigene Achse und sieht sich suchend um.  
"Versuch doch mal Flasche Bier zu sagen, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen! Sag es so lange, bis es dir gelingt, Johnnyboy. Sag: Flasche Bier!!“  
Ich weiß genau, dass das nicht geht! Und natürlich kommt so was raus wie 'Lasche Gier'…  
  
…‚Sperrstunde, James! Letzte Bestellung.’ – ‚Für mich ein Bier…’ geht mir dabei der Anfang von Golden Eye durch den Kopf.  
  
"Hören Sie auf" befiehlt Sherlock verärgert und schaut hinauf zur Galerie.  
...danke, Sherlock, dachte ich, als er klar machte, wie sehr ihm missfiel, dass mich Moriarty nun auch noch Bauchrednerpuppe spielen ließ...  
"Sag: Ein hübscher Einfall, das Becken, in dem der kleine Carl starb."  
Sherlock kommt etwas schneller auf mich zu. Ich sehe, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresst und schluckt.  
"Sag: Ich habe ihn verstummen lassen."  
Moriarty beginnt schon wieder zu reden, ehe ich noch fertig bin. Ich habe Mühe, mich auf beides zu konzentrieren, schließe die Augen, als ich höre, was nun kommt. "Sag: Das kann ich mit John Watson auch tun. Seinen Herzschlag, mein' ich."  
...wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...aber wohl das letzte...! Ich schaue Sherlock an und versuche, nicht gar zu gequält auszusehen.  
"Wer sind Sie?" fragt Sherlock. Ungeduldig, angespannt, mit verhaltener Wut.  
Irgendwo hinter mir am anderen Ende des Beckens geht eine Tür.  
  
"Ich hab Ihnen meine Nummer gegeben!  
Ich dachte, Sie würden mal anrufen!" jammert Jim mit hoher, weicher Stimme gekränkt.  
Mein Herz legt noch einen Zahn zu. Zwar muss ich jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr sein Echo spielen und ihn nicht mal ansehen...aber zu hören, dass er hinter mir ist, dass er sich mir langsam von hinten nähert, ist gruselig.  
"Ist das eine Browning L9A1 der Britischen Armee in Ihrer Hosentasche?  
Oder freun Sie sich nur, mich zu sehn?" fragt Moriarty anzüglich.  
Sherlock nimmt die Sig Sauer heraus und richtet sie links an mir vorbei.  
"Beides!" bemerkt er trocken.  
...das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst...! denke ich – aber ganz sicher bin ich mir da nicht... Anscheinend hat er ihn noch nicht erkannt...  
"Jim Moriarty", stellt er sich vor.  
"Hi!" flötet er tuntig.  
"Jim, Jim vom Labor!"  
Sherlock nimmt die linke Hand dazu, um die Waffe abzustützen. Ihm, der mit links, ohne hinzusehen, einen Graffiti-Smiley an der Wand trifft, zittert die Hand.  
"Hm, hab ich tatsächlich einen so flüchtigen Eindruck hinterlassen?" fragt Moriarty leicht gekränkt.  
"Aber andererseits war das ja wohl auch der Sinn der Sache."  
Sherlock sieht mir in die Augen. Er würde es sicher abstreiten, aber ich lese Sorge und  
Mitgefühl in den Seinen.  
Suchend schaut er sich um.  
"Seien Sie nicht albern, ich richte natürlich nicht das Gewehr auf ihn  
Ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig.  
Ich hab Ihnen einen kleinen Einblick gestattet, Sherlock, nur einen klitzekleinen Einblick  
in meine Aktivitäten da draußen in der bösen, weiten Welt.“  
  
Sherlock hört aufmerksam zu. Wie sehr hat er darauf gebrannt, dieses Monster zu treffen! Aber zwischendrin huscht sein Blick immer wieder zu mir.  
“Ich bin ein Spezialist, wissen Sie?" sagt Moriarty lässig. " – Wie Sie!" fügt er mit gespielter Überraschung an, so als sei ihm das gerade erst aufgefallen.  
"Lieber Jim,  
bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich die fiese Schwester meines Liebhabers loswerde", schnurrt Sherlock. Mein gestresstes Hirn ist so überfordert, dass ich für einen ganz, ganz kurzen Moment befürchte, Sherlock bestelle grade bei Jim den Mord an Harry...  
"Lieber Jim,  
bitte arrangieren Sie es für mich, dass ich nach Südamerika verschwinden kann". fährt Sherlock fort.  
"Genau SO!" stellt Moriarty gewichtig fest.  
"Consulting Criminal", resümmiert Sherlock fasziniert.  
Die Waffe zuckt kurz in seinen Händen. "Brillant!"  
"Ja, nicht?!", sagt Moriarty selbstverliebt. Ich schaue besorgt zu Sherlock hinüber…das ‚brillant’ gefällt mir gar nicht…Moriarty ist ein Teufel...ein Mephisto in einer modernen Inszenierung – und ich hoffe inständig, dass Sherlock nicht den Part des Doktor Faust übernehmen will...  
"Und keiner kommt an mich heran!  
Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft", erklärt Mephisto siegessicher.  
Sherlock spannt den Hahn meiner Waffe und entgegnet herausfordernd:  
"Ich schon!"  
"Sie warn am nächsten dran. – Jetzt sind Sie mir im Weeeg!"  
"Danke", kontert Sherlock.  
"Ich meinte das nicht als Kompliment", sagt Moriarty wegwerfend  
"Doch, meinten Sie", beharrt Sherlock.  
"Ja, Sie haben recht! Aber die Zeit des Flirtens ist vorbei, Sherlock, Daddy hat jetzt genuhug!" tirilliert er. Aber dann schwenkt er um.  
"Ich hab Ihnen gezeigt, wozu ich fähig bin, Ich hab Himmel und Menschen in Bewegung gesetzt, all die Problemchen konstruiert, sogar 30 Millionen eingesetzt, nur damit Sie mit mir spielen. Also fassen Sie das als freundliche Warnung auf.  
Mein Lieber!  
Halten Sie sich raus", knurrt er drohend.  
  
Ich habe unterdessen gemerkt, dass ich zu zittern begonnen habe. Vor Anstrengung, vor Angst. Ich schließe, die Augen, versuche, ruhig zu atmen…  
Aber dieser Irre hat doch noch nicht genug vom Flirten, denn dann schwärmt er los:  
"Obwohl...ich fand's sehr schön...dieses kleine Spiel zwischen uns, den Jim von der IT, den Schwulen zu geben. Wie fanden Sie den Einfall mit der Unterwäsche?"  
Mit angehaltenem Atem habe ich gelauscht. Der drohende Moriarty ist mir irgendwie doch noch lieber, als dieses Gesäusel – das ist einfach widerlich. Und nun hoffe ich inständig, dass Sherlock nicht auch auf diese Bemerkung einsteigt...  
"Menschen mussten sterben", sagt er zu meiner Überraschung. Ich empfinde Erleichterung, als ich das höre: Er ist auf meiner Seite – hat sich nicht rüberziehen lassen, vor lauter Begeisterung – es ist ihm nicht egal!  
"Nun, das müssen sie doch ALLE!" brüllt dieser Teufel aggressiv schon recht nah hinter mir. Bilde ich mir das ein, oder würde sich dieser kranke Spinner als Ausnahme von dieser Regel sehen?  
"Ich werde Sie aufhalten", sagt Sherlock schlicht.  
"Nein, werden Sie nicht!"  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Sherlock leiser und sieht mir besorgt in die Augen. Es tut gut, diese Frage zu hören.  
"Du darfst reden, Johnnyboy, nur zu!" gesteht mir Moriarty gnädig zu.  
Obwohl mir Sherlock bestimmt ansieht, dass das nicht stimmen kann, nicke ich nur knapp.  
"Hier!" Er hält Moriarty den Speicherstick hin. Nachdem er erkannt hat, wie fertig ich bin, will er den Austausch möglichst schnell hinter uns bringen. Glaubt er denn wirklich, Moriarty ließe uns gehen? Er wird doch wohl nicht Mycroft eingeweiht haben…?  
“Hm?“ macht Moriarty. Und dann: „Houh!“ Er geht an mir vorbei.  
“Der Speicherstick...mit den Raketenplänen“, sagt er mit erwartungsfroher Gier in der Stimme und nimmt ihn Sherlock aus der Hand…  
Ich glaube das jetzt nicht! Das tut er doch nicht wirklich!?  
Soweit ich das mitbekomme – direkt sehen kann ich es nicht – küsst er das ‚Kennenlern-Geschenk’.  
“Langweilig!“ zwitschert er.  
“Hätt ich auch woanders bekommen können.“ Dann wirft er mit Links den Stick in das Becken.  
Alles, was ich begreife, ist dass Sherlocks Plan nicht aufgeht und dass der Irre mit dem Rücken zu mir direkt vor mir steht – ich stürze mich auf ihn, packe seinen nach dem Wurf noch nicht wieder an der Körper herangezogenen linken Arm, schlinge meinen rechten Arm um seinen Hals und brülle: „Sherlock, LAUF!“  
“Hohoho! Guuut! Sehehr gut“, amüsiert sich Moriarty.  
“Wenn Ihr Scharfschütze...abdrückt, Mr. Moriarty, fliegen wir beide in die Luft!“, knurre ich. Aber dann sehe ich Sherlock. Sein Blick geht kurz nach oben… seine Augen glänzen merkwürdig…er presst die Lippen aufeinander, dann schöpft er Atem. Nervös, gehetzt sieht er aus, beinahe verzweifelt.  
“Ist er nicht süß? Ich verstehe, wieso Sie ihn gern um sich haben – nur werden die Leute immer so sentimental, wenn's um ihre Haustiere geht!" giftet Moriarty und windet sich hilflos in meinem Griff.  
"So rührend loyal!“ Ich packe ihn fester. „Hoops!“ macht er.  
“Jetzt haben Sie einen Trumpf aus der Hand gegeben, Dr. Watson!“ spottet Moriarty amüsiert.  
  
Und dann sehe ich den leuchtenden roten Punkt auf den dunklen Locken vor Sherlocks Stirn. Er schüttelt knapp den Kopf.  
Mir wird klar, wie dämlich das war. Vielleicht hätte ich mit Moriarty als Schutzschild selbst fliehen können – vorausgesetzt, ich klappte nicht zusammen – aber niemals hätte ich auf diese Weise erreichen können, dass Sherlock entkam…  
“Gotcha!“ feixt der Teufel zufrieden, als ich ihn frustriert loslasse und instinktiv wieder die paar Schritte zurück auf meine Ausgangsposition mache. Mir ist schwindlig und schlecht...die Aktion hat ganz schön an meinen letzten Kraftreserven geknabbert. Aber Sherlock wirkt wieder ganz gefasst und konzentriert.  
Moriarty streicht mit beiden Händen sein Jackett glatt. “Westwood“, erklärt er.  
“Wissen Sie, was passiert, wenn Sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, Sherlock?  
Mit Ihnen?“  
“Oooh, lassen Sie mich raten: Ich werde getötet“, seufzt Sherlock als sei er zutiefst gelangweilt.  
“Getötet?“ echot der Consulting Criminal und gibt einen ablehnenden Laut von sich. „Nein, seien Sie doch nicht so einfallslos, ich meine, natürlich werde ich Sie irgendwann töten. Aber ich will es nicht übereilen, das hebe ich mir für einen besonderen Anlass auf. Neineineineinein!  
Wenn Sie nicht aufhören, so vorwitzig zu sein...verbrenne ich Sie!  
Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen!  
“Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass ich kein Herz habe“, kontert er ruhig und scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt.  
“Wir beide wissen, dass es nicht wirklich so ist“, widerspricht er kopfschüttelnd in vertraulichem Ton.  
...vor allem, wenn er wirklich gesehen hat, wie mich Sherlock in Schlafsachen aufs Dach schleppt...! denke ich. Ich glaube ihm das und es rührt mich wirklich...aber ich darf nicht an diese Nacht denken, das Risiko, durchzudrehen ist zu groß...  
“Tja!“ macht Jim schlicht, zuckt die Schultern. „…dann werd' ich jetzt gehen…“ Er schaut sich kurz zu mir um, dreht sich zurück zu Sherlock und sagt: „War wirklich nett, mal vernünftig zu plaudern.“  
Da richtet Sherlock, die noch immer erhobene Waffe auf Moriartys Kopf und fragt gefährlich leise. “Was wäre, wenn ich Sie jetzt erschieße?  
Jetzt sofort?“  
…Gott, Sherlock…! denke ich. Was machst du?! Gerade sah es so aus, als würde er uns tatsächlich gehen lassen…!  
Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte und das gibt mir jetzt beinahe den Rest. Mir ist richtig schwummrig und ich kann mich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Ich bekomme nicht mehr mit, was Moriarty daraufhin sagt…  
“In Ordnung?“ höre ich plötzlich Sherlocks Stimme wie aus einem akustischen Nebel auftauchen. Im Nächsten Moment ist da ein seltsamer Druck gegen meine Brust.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragt mein Freund atemlos, ganz dicht vor mir.  
  
„Jaja, mir geht's gut...  
alles bestens...“, behaupte ich automatisch, fest entschlossen, noch nicht preiszugeben, was ich durchgemacht habe…und was ich befürchte.  
  
Dann dämmert mir, dass es anscheinend vorbei ist und dass Sherlock eben versucht, mich von den Sprengsätzen zu befreien. – Weiß er denn, wie die verkabelt sind?! Ob die nicht hochgehen, wenn – !? „Sherlock…, Sh – Sherlock!“  
  
Trotz des Zischlautes muss ich mir wegen einer möglichen Tröpfcheninfektion keine Gedanken machen – für eine feuchte Aussprache bin ich grade viel zu ausgetrocknet. Außerdem ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass ich so schnell schon ansteckend bin…  
Sherlock hat mich hektisch und mit fliegenden Fingern aus Parka und Semtex gepult, schleudert beides in die Richtung, in die Moriarty verschwunden ist.  
  
Ich bekomme nicht mehr genug Luft, mein Herz schlägt mühsam. Dann spüre ich, wie meine Knie nachgeben.  
Ächzend schaffe ich noch in eine wacklige, hockende Position an die äußerste Trennwand der Kabinenreihe bevor ich noch völlig zusammenklappe. Sherlock ist inzwischen an mir vorbei, nach draußen gegangen…  
  
Keuchend und stöhnend, versuche ich mich zusammen zu reißen. Meine verkrampften Muskeln schmerzen nach wie vor...  
  
Sherlock kommt zurück. Läuft an mir vorbei, dreht um…  
“Geht's dir gut?“ frage ich. Grade ist mir klar geworden, dass er völlig durch den Wind sein muss! Er hatte die Waffe auf dem Boden abgelegt und mich einfach aus dem Semtex geschält – das war sogar noch unsinniger als die Aktion letzten Freitagnacht, wo er einfach den Stuhl mit Sarah hätte aus der Schusslinie ziehen können!  
“Mir? Ja, bestens, bestens!“ behauptet er hastig und – kratzt sich fahrig mit dem Revolverlauf am Kopf. Mir wird ganz anders, als ich das sehe. Er läuft auf und ab. Sein Atem geht flach und stoßweise, zittrig fuchtelt er mit der Waffe herum, so dass er sich die Mündung dabei beinahe an die Schläfe hält, wenn auch sehr steil nach oben…  
“Diese Sache, die du…“ Hypernervös stottert er herum, wechselt die Waffe in die Linke. „die du da angeboten hast zu tun, das war – “ – die Waffe wandert wieder zurück. „ – gut...“  
  
Fast direkt vor meinem Gesicht hängt jetzt die Sig Sauer in seiner Rechten und er dreht sie ganz zappelig hin und her.  
Er rastet gleich völlig aus! denke ich entsetzt. Ich muss ihn irgendwie beruhigen!  
“Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat“, seufze ich.  
“Hm?“ macht er irritiert und ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
“Dass du mir in einem schummrigen Schwimmbad die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hast, da reden die Leute wieder“, sage ich trocken.  
“Ah, Sie tun wenig anderes“, sagt Sherlock leichthin. Und dann sehe ich ihn erleichtert lächeln.  
Gut! Er hat sich wieder gefangen.  
Ich lächle zurück, dann versuche ich, auf die Beine zu kommen. Gerade, als ich überlege, Sherlock um Hilfe zu bitten, sehe ich seinen erschrockenen Blick – und einen leuchtenden, roten Punkt auf Sherlocks Brust…  
Die Tür hinten ging wieder auf…  
  
Ich schloss schaudernd die Augen.  
“Tut mir Leid, Jungs! Ich bin ja soooo launenhaft. Es ist eine Schwäche, aber um mir gegenüber fair zu sein. Es ist meine einzige Schwäche.  
Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiter machen“, verkündete Moriarty. Ich sah zu Sherlock auf und fand seinen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf mich gerichtet. Mittlerweile turnten drei rote Punkte auf seiner Brust herum…aber er wirkte konzentriert, fast ruhig…  
“Nein das kann ich nicht“, fuhr Moriarty fort.  
“Ich würde ja versuchen, Sie zu überzeugen, aber – alles, was ich sagen könnte, haben Sie sich schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“ Aus Sherlocks abwesenden, aber entschlossenen Blick und den herab gedrückten Mundwinkeln las ich Todesverachtung.  
Mein Freund sah mich erneut an…ich wusste wirklich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, diesmal schon: ‚ICH kann es nicht zulassen, dass ER weitermacht! – Wir werden hier sowieso nicht lebend rauskommen...John…? …ist das okay für dich?’  
  
Ich nicke ihm atemlos zu: ‚Fertig, wenn du es bist…!’  
  
„Dann haben Sie sich meine Antwort sicher auch schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen“, sagt er.  
  
Und dann wendet er sich um und richtet die Waffe wieder auf Moriarty. Ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu zittern. Doch dann…senkt er den Lauf…zielt auf die Sprengsätze.  
...'Bring den Job zu Ende, James! Spreng' den ganzen Laden!' geht mir wieder ein Bondzitat durch meine verwirrten Gedanken. Und:  
...'Alle Helden, die ich kenne, sind tot.'  
Ich drehe mich zu Moriarty und dem Semtex um, aber meine Sicht ist jetzt zu verschwommen, um zu erkennen, wie er darauf reagiert…  
  
Das war’s also… Wir sterben in einem alten Sportcenter!...Sherlock und ich… - und können einander nichts mehr geben, als einen letzten stummen Blick.

 

  
  
 **Stayin' alive –**  
 **...oder doch nicht?** (ASiB Prolog – und was danach passiert)

 

  
  
  
Also wendet Sherlock sich um und richtet die Waffe wieder auf Moriarty. Ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu zittern. Doch dann…senkt er den Lauf…zielt auf die Sprengsätze.  
  
Das war’s also… Wir sterben in einem alten Sportcenter!...Sherlock und ich…  
  
Er ist bewundernswert ruhig...dabei hat ihn selbst vor drei Tagen die Explosion zu Boden geworfen... Meine eigenen Erinnerungen an Explosionen in Afghanistan versuche ich auszublenden.  
  
Ob es mir gelingen wird, mich abzustoßen, sobald der Schuss fällt und Sherlock in den Pool zu stoßen? Es würde nicht allzu viel helfen – nicht gegen die Druckwelle – Wasser ist ja bekanntlich nicht komprimierbar, würde also nichts abfedern – aber gegen Trümmer und Feuer... und die Lichtbrechung würde es den Schützen schwerer machen, ihn zu treffen...oder uns...aber ich kann mir gerade nicht vorstellen, dass ich es auch noch schaffen kann...  
  
Ich konzentriere mich darauf, gleich meine letzten Reserven zu mobilisieren, spanne meine überanstrengten, schmerzenden Muskeln, zwinge mich dazu, noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, obwohl mir mehr danach ist, die Luft anzuhalten.  
  
Musik erklingt plötzlich. Verdutzt schaue ich zu Sherlock auf, der sich gleichfalls irritiert umsieht...  
Dann erinnere ich mich...das Mittagessen mit Norma...! Das war dieser Song! Es muss ein Klingelton sein, Moriartys Klingelton! Ich weiß das noch so genau, weil ich mich damals auch so gewundert hatte und weil ich dann dachte, dass dieser Juppie eigentlich zu jung ist für diesen Song. Gott, er saß damals so nah bei mir – und – meinetwegen…?! Das ist unheimlich!  
  
Und nun fällt mir auch ein, was es ist, noch bevor ich den Text höre:  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Stayin’ alive, stayin' alive..."  
  
Moriarty seufzt und schließt die Augen. "Was dagegen, wenn ich rangehe?" fragt der Irre höflich und als sei er genervt von seinem stressigen Büroalltag.  
  
"Neinnein, bitte. Sie haben ja Zeit, den Rest Ihres Lebens", gibt Sherlock gespielt großzügig zurück.  
  
"Hallo?" meldet sich Moriarty mit einer Körperhaltung wie ein gelangweilter Teenager, der keinen Hehl daraus macht, wie angepisst er ist. Es sieht aus, als würde sein Jacket überhaupt nicht sitzen...Merkwürdig, welche Nebensächlichkeiten mir jetzt auffallen. Ich bin definitiv völlig neben der Spur...  
  
"Natürlich, wer sonst! Was wolln Sie?“ fragt er unwirsch ins Telefon. „Entschuldigung!" sagt er an Sherlock gewandt. Diese Höflichkeit ist jetzt echt ätzend und völlig irre!  
  
Ich sehe ihn nur von hinten. Wahrscheinlich schneidet er eine Grimasse oder lässt Moriarty Lippen lesen – oder beides...  
  
‚Mephisto reloaded’ dreht sich telefonierend um die eigene Achse…  
"SAGEN SIE DAS NOCHMAL!!!" hallt plötzlich Moriartys Gebrüll durch das Schwimmbad.  
Ich zucke zusammen, obwohl klar ist, dass er den Anrufer meint, aber ich bin grade etwas schreckhaft nach dieser traumatischen Belastung.  
  
"Eins ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar, falls Sie mich grade angelogen haben, werde ich Sie finden und dann ziehe ich Ihnen die Haut ab."  
  
Wir sehen einander an… Und ich frage mich, ob er vielleicht einen verrückten Triebtäter an der Hand hat, der so etwas wirklich für ihn macht?!  
  
"Warten Sie...", sagt Moriarty ins Telefon.  
  
Und dann kommt er ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Vor dem Semtex bleibt er stehen. "Tschuldigung", sagt er bedauernd. "Falscher Tag zum Sterben."  
Während ich noch völlig verdattert bin, mich verhört zu haben glaube und an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln beginne, antwortet Sherlock längst supercool:  
"Oh. Haben Sie ’n besseres Angebot?"  
"Sie hören von mir, Sherlock", erklärt Moriarty gelassen. Sherlock – obwohl seine Rechte völlig ruhig zu sein scheint, nimmt wieder die linke Hand zu Hilfe, um die Waffe abzustützen – auch ihn verwirrt diese Wendung. Moriarty setzt unterdessen sein Telefonat fort, geht auf der anderen Seite des Pools entlang, steuert die Tür an, aus der vor einer gefühlten, kleinen Ewigkeit Sherlock getreten ist, und sagt: "Also, wenn Sie haben, was Sie zu haben vorgeben, werde ich Sie reich machen, wenn nicht, werde ich Schuhe aus Ihnen machen."  
Dann hebt er die Hand, schnippst und geht hinaus.  
  
"Was war das grade?" stammele ich fassungslos  
"Irgendjemand hat ihn umgestimmt – die Frage ist, wer..?" grübelt Sherlock.  
"Du...denkst doch nicht, dass er uns wirklich gehen lässt?" frage ich verständnislos. Meine Stimme klingt gequälter als beabsichtigt.  
"Siehst du irgendwo noch Laser?"  
"...nein...", gebe ich zu.  
„Eben…. wir geben seinen Leuten noch fünf Minuten für den Rückzug, dann sehen wir zu, dass wir hier rauskommen.“  
“Ich glaub’ das jetzt nicht…“, bringe ich nur ächzend hervor. Das alles ist so unwirklich!  
Sherlock läuft um das Becken herum, öffnet nach und nach alle Türen und späht vorsichtig hinaus. Als er wieder bei mir angekommen ist, sagt er: „Ich werde die Empore auskundschaften.“  
„Nein!“ rutscht es mir heftig heraus. Ich habe Angst um ihn – und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das aushalten soll, wenn er mich jetzt hier allein lässt.  
„Okay. Warten wir noch etwas“, lenkt er ein und lächelt nachsichtig.  
  
Dann geht das Licht aus. Bis auf die grünen Lampen, die die Notausgänge kennzeichnen, ist alles finster.  
  
Plötzlich kracht es in meinem Kopf: "Ihr könnt wirklich gehen, Johnnyboy! April, April! Bis zum nächsten Mal!"  
Sherlock fährt herum, weil ich entsetzt aufschreie, doch als ich beginne, mich hastig und mit heftig zitternden Händen von der Verkabelung zu befreien, begreift er.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" will er wissen.  
"Dass wir...wirklich gehen können und...April, April!" wiederhole ich keuchend.  
"Du scheinst noch nicht überzeugt."  
"Wir können ihn beschreiben!"  
"Er würde alles abstreiten, selbst wenn wir ihn finden. Es gibt keine Beweise außer unseren Anschuldigungen.“  
  
…oh, Scheiße, bei so abenteuerlichen Vorwürfen wird das kaum reichen. Er kann sich locker ein wasserdichtes Alibi kaufen!  
  
„Und die Fingerabdrücke auf meinem Handy habe ich vorhin bestimmt verwischt – bestens…!“ stöhne ich. „Aber er hat’s mir direkt hingehalten – unauffällig hätte ich das nicht machen können“, setzte ich hinzu. Nicht, dass ich etwa vorhin so weit gedacht hätte!  
„Auf einem Handy haben sie aber auch kaum Gewicht“, seufzt Sherlock.  
  
Meine Augen haben sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt – die Dioden am Semtex blinken immer noch…  
  
„Und du denkst wirklich, das war’s….für diesmal?“ frage ich noch mal.  
„John, beruhige dich“, antwortet Sherlock sanft, ohne Tadel oder Herablassung in der Stimme.  
„Nun komm schon.“  
Ich versuche aus der Hocke hochzukommen, aber das schaffen meine Beine nicht mehr, hilflos kippe ich zur Seite, fange mich mit den Händen ab und bleibe halbaufgestützt auf der Seite liegen.  
Im nächsten Moment ist Sherlock neben mir.  
„Warte! Nicht! Ich – ich muss dir was sagen!“ schreie ich fast panisch.  
„John! Was hast du?“  
Sein erstaunter, aufgeschreckter Tonfall sagt mir, dass ich mich zusammenreißen muss. Auch er ist doch noch vor ein paar Minuten ganz durcheinander gewesen.  
„Das ist eben die Frage! Hab’ ich was? Ein… Designerkampfvirus zum Beispiel…“  
„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?!“ fragt mich mein Freund betroffen.  
„Er hat da so eine durchgeknallte Dottoressa. Sie hat miir...irgendeine Droge verabreicht..."  
Ich mag ihm nicht sagen, wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen ist, aber ganz verschweigen kann ich es auch nicht....  
„John! Wie lange hatte er dich schon?“ fragt Sherlock lauernd.  
„Er hat mich noch vor der U-Bahnstation einkassiert, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Später hätte sie gerne noch mehr an mir ausprobiert, aber Moriarty hielt sie zurück, weil er mich doch noch für meine eigentliche Aufgabe brauchte…ich bekam noch zwei Spritzen, die bisher absolut keine Wirkung gezeigt haben. Es können Placebos gewesen sein – aber auch…weiß der Teufel was…Wir müssen Mycroft anrufen.“  
„John, ich denke nicht dass es ein Killervirus ist“, sagt Sherlock beruhigend und er scheint fast etwas amüsiert, als halte er mich jetzt für leicht paranoid, aber ich glaube, damit will er mich nur aufmuntern.  
„Ich auch nicht“, seufze ich. „Aber hast du etwa damit gerechnet mich hier als – lebende Bombe anzutreffen!? Das ist Moriarty!! Und vielleicht hat ja diese Dottoressa auf eigene Faust gehandelt!! – Diese Frau ist mindestens ebenso wahnsinnig und grausam wie er!!!“  
"Grausam?" Er beobachtet mich misstrauisch.  
Na, toll, das habe ich vergeigt!  
"Naja, diese ...Droge erzeugt Schmerzen, wird wohl für weiße Folter entwickelt..."  
„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt“, sagt Sherlock jetzt todernst. Ich habe vage erkennen können, dass ihm das erste Argument schon gereicht hat.  
„Dein Handy ist im Parka, nehme ich an?“ Er schickt sich an aufzustehen.  
„NEIN! Du lässt die Finger von den Sprengsätzen!“ schreie ich.  
„Aber mein Handy ist in einem Schwimmbad in Bristol“, widerspricht Sherlock beinahe quengelig.  
„W-was?“ stammle ich verständnislos.  
„Arrgh! Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich musste doch Mycroft ablenken. Ich habe in mein Forum geschrieben: Bruce-Partington-Pläne gefunden. Bitte abholen. Schwimmbad. Mitternacht. – Es war klar, dass Mycroft oder einer seiner Leute das in diesen mehr als fünf Stunden irgendwann sehen muss. Ich hab also jemanden losgeschickt, um mein Handy in einem Postpaket spazieren zu fahren – und um kurz vor zwölf in den Briefkasten des Bristol South Swimming Pools zu werfen. – Keine Angst, John. Ich werde wirklich vorsichtig sein.“  
„Bitte, Sherlock! Lass uns draußen eine Telefonzelle suchen…und es muss ja auch ein Apparat in der Lobby – nein, warte! Direkt hier im Büro des Bademeisters…!“  
  
…gut…mein Verstand scheint ja langsam wieder in Gang zu kommen…!  
  
„Okay…“ Er geht hinein, kommt gleich darauf mit dem Mobilteil des Festnetztelefons zurück und setzt sich zu mir auf den Boden.  
  
„Hallo, Mycroft. John – “ Plötzlich zuckt seine Hand ruckartig vom Ohr weg. Aha. Der düpierte Mister MI5 hat ihn angebrüllt. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Sherlock stellt laut: „…noch zu retten?! Du bist in London?! Was hast du dir dabei – ?“  
„MYCROFT!!!“ donnert jetzt Sherlock. „John hat zwei Injektionen bekommen und wir haben keinen Schimmer, was es sein könnte. Er ist einer wahnsinnigen Medizinerin in die Hände gefallen, die für Moriarty arbeitet.“  
  
Mycroft bleibt stumm.  
  
Dann hören wir: „Das ist gerade die Durchwahl des Bademeisters, ja? Bleibt wo ihr seid, ihr werdet abgeholt, ich habe gerade alles veranlasst – und halte dich sicherheitshalber von John fern. Aber das tust du ja wohl schon, sonst würdest du mit seinem Handy telefonieren.“  
„Falsch deduziert, Bruderherz. Johns Handy befindet sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Sprengsatzes und er will partout nicht, dass ich den anfasse.“  
„Völlig zu recht!!! – Moment…! Heißt das…?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ach, Gott, wie geht’s ihm?“ fragte Mycroft betroffen.  
„Nicht so gut, er wurde mit einer Droge gefoltert. Noch etwas, Mycroft: Wir sind nicht 100%ig sicher dass niemand mehr von Moriartys Leuten hier ist. Und vielleicht haben sie ja auch irgendetwas hier zurückgelassen. Müll, Fingerabdrücke, DNA. Deine Spurensicherung soll sich mal so richtig ins Zeug legen!“  
„Du hast Recht, das können wir nicht dem Yard überlassen. Ich schicke euch auch ein Swat-Team und einen Bombenexperten. Wir beeilen uns! Ich sehe euch später. Sag’ John, dass er noch ein bisschen durchhalten muss.“  
  
Es klickte. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig erleichtert. Sherlock hatte die Finger von der Bombe gelassen und wir waren bald nicht mehr alleine mit meinen Sorgen.  
  
…übrigens…? Wieso sagte er eigentlich ‚Bruderherz’, wenn beide darauf bestanden, kein Herz zu haben…? Ironie – schon klar – aber gerade in den gebrochenen Formen des Humors liegt immer ein beachtliches Stück Wahrheit…! Und mir war klar, dass seine Besorgnis eben sich auf mich als den Bodyguard und Babysitter seines Brüderchens bezog…nicht auf mich persönlich…Obwohl das auch schon etwas wert war…und nachvollziehen konnte ich das auch.  
  
Sherlock sah mich an. „Du hast es gehört.“  
Ich nickte. Der Arm, der die Hauptlast meines Oberkörpers abstützte, hatte vor Anstrengung zu zittern begonnen.  
„Im Nachbarraum des Büros ist eine Untersuchungsliege“, sagte er.  
„Sherlock, wenn das ein künstlich erzeugtes Virus ist, könnte es wirklich sein, dass ich bereits ansteckend bin…!“ mahnte ich besorgt.  
„Ach, nun hör schon auf! Ich werde dich nicht hier liegen lassen!“ schimpfte er. Dann stand er auf, griff mir unter die Arme und zog mich auf die Füße. Bei der plötzlichen Verlagerung sackte mein Blut nach unten…mein Kopf schien auf einmal völlig leer. Ich rang fast panisch nach Luft, wurde beinahe ohnmächtig... Aber Sherlock hielt mich fest und schaffte mich zu besagter Liege. Dort setzte er mich ab, half mir, mich darauf auszustrecken, dann fühlte er meinen Puls.  
„Danke, Sherlock“, hauchte ich erschöpft, als ich einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.  
„Schon gut. Ruh dich aus. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir“, erwiderte er fürsorglich.  
„Warte! Versprich mir, dass du dich von dem Semtex fernhältst!!“ ächzte ich besorgt.  
„Versprochen!“ versicherte er.  
  
Damit sprang er auf und eilte hinaus. Was hatte er vor? Auch hier ging das Licht nicht.  
  
Aber Stille und Dunkelheit sind gerade für mich wie eine Zuflucht, in die ich mich verkrieche und etwas Ruhe finde.  
  
Versuch doch mal ‚Flasche Bier’ zu sagen, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen! Sag es so lange, bis es dir gelingt, Johnnyboy. Sag: Flasche Bier!!  
  
Plötzlich höre ich Moriartys Stimme in meinem Kopf! Maßlos erschreckt stöhne ich auf, presse die Hände an meine Schläfen...  
Das ist jetzt nur ein Symptom einer akuten Belastungsreaktion, verlier' jetzt nicht die Nerven, Watson! sage ich mir...eine Art Mini-Flashback. Meine rasche Diagnose bewahrt mich gerade so eben vor einer richtigen Panikattacke.  
  
Dann klappt die Tür. Ich reagiere zu langsam. Der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe trifft mich.  
  
"John? Was ist, hast du Schmerzen?" fragt Sherlock.  
"Geht schon...ich bin einfach mit den Nerven fertig...", gebe ich zu.  
"Nicht nur mit den Nerven..." Der Lichtkegel huscht durch den Raum. Sherlock sucht offensichtlich etwas. Ich höre ein leises Quietschen und das Geräusch von Wasser, das aus dem Hahn schießt.  
"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er keinen Gifttank an die Wasserleitung angeschlossen hat", sagt Sherlock.  
"Nicht witzig", antworte ich dumpf.  
"War auch nicht witzig gemeint."  
"So ein Sportzentrum gäbe ein hübsches, weiches Ziel für einen Terroranschlag ab und wäre ein hervorragender Ort, ein Virus zu verbreiten. Am besten eines das schnell ansteckend wird, aber symptomatisch lange weitgehend stumm bleibt", sinniere ich. Dann wird mir klar, dass Sherlock mir auf diese schräge Art geholfen hat, mich zusammen zu reißen. Mann, macht er das instinktiv oder läuft das bei ihm alles über Analyse und Strategie? Er ist einfach nur erstaunlich.  
"Was ist jetzt? Riskierst du's?" fragt er herausfordernd, "oder soll ich vorkosten?"  
Seltsamerweise bringt er mich zum Grinsen. Ja, ich bin auch ein Freak, ich muss es wohl einsehen... "Okay..."  
"Warte, ich helf' dir. Streng dich nicht an." Dankbar lasse ich zu, dass er meinen Kopf stützt, mir das Wasser einflößt. Er tut es behutsam und geduldig, kalkuliert ein, dass ich zwischendrin Luft holen muss.  
"Mehr?" fragt er schließlich.  
"Ich muss einige Pints ausgeschwitzt haben, während dieser Tortur", gestehe ich etwas außer Atem.  
Also wiederholt er die Prozedur, misst meinen Puls und leuchtet gleichzeitig noch mal im Raum umher.  
"Habe etwas gefunden, um dir die Beine hochzulegen und eine Decke", erklärt er schlicht und macht sich an die Arbeit. Mir gelingt es kaum, die Beine auf das Polster zu heben.  
Dann deckt er mich zu.  
„Hab einen Getränkeautomaten gesichtet“, meldet er und verschwindet. Bald ist er mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurück und setzt sich zu mir. Er nippt an seinem Kaffee und stellt fest. „Noch zu heiß.“ Erst als er sich nicht mehr die Zunge verbrüht, gibt er mir meinen Kaffee zu trinken – er ist wie erwartet grauenhaft und süß, aber er hilft etwas gegen den Schock.  
Die Ruhe, die Sherlock ausstrahlt scheint meine Nervosität zu dämpfen. Ich kann spüren, wie meine Atmung tiefer und langsamer wird. Ich erinnere mich an die ruckelige Fahrt nach Karaj, die ich verstört und vollkommen erschöpft weitgehend verschlafen hatte. Wieder einmal davon gekommen...!  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der mir Sherlock noch zwei Glas Wasser verabreicht hat, geht plötzlich das Licht an...Geräusche...leise und immer lauter werdende Stimmen, die näher kommen. Immer wieder erklingt die Meldung: "Gesichert!"  
Fast bedaure ich es, dass sie kommen. Es wird hektisch werden. Ich habe diese Pause gebraucht.  
Sherlock schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Dann werd' ich sie mal herlotsen", sagt er. "Okay", erwidere ich und grinse matt zurück.  
  
  
  
Vom nationalen Seuchenschutz eingesammelt zu werden, ist nicht witzig. Alle stecken in Sicherheitsanzügen wie raumfahrende Aliens und behandeln mich mehr wie Gefahrgut als wie einen Patienten.  
"Sir, legen Sie bitte einen Schutzanzug an", sagt einer der Aliens mit den Abzeichen eines Sergeants zu Sherlock.  
"Sicher nicht!" erwidert dieser und schwingt sich stattdessen in seinen Mantel.  
"Sir, ich habe Order, Sie – "  
"Schon klar, dass Sie das haben. Möglicherweise bin ich längst infiziert, wenn es hier etwas zu infizieren gibt", beharrt Sherlock störrisch. Als ob wir in Isfahan nicht ganz ähnliche Dinger angehabt hätten...aber in seinen Augen ist das etwas völlig anderes, denn damals diente es zur Tarnung.  
"Aber das soll doch nur verhindern, dass Sie – "  
"Ende der Diskussion, Jungs!" schalte ich mich barsch ein. "Sergeant: Geben Sie mir einen Mundschutz und gut!"  
Sherlock schmunzelt: "Sie haben Captain Watson gehört."  
"Er ist aber nicht MEIN C.O.*!" kontert der Sergeant fast ebenso stur.  
Sherlock rollt die Augen, geht einfach an einen Arztkoffer, reißt ihn auf, schnappt einen Einmal-Mundschutz und gibt ihn mir. Der Sergeant schlägt missmutig die Arme ineinander und schweigt trotzig.  
"Stehen Sie da nicht rum. Schauen Sie nach, wo der Sprengstoffexperte ist. Wenn er fertig ist, bringen Sie den Parka her." Sherlock hat kein Problem damit, jeden herum zukommandieren.  
"Tu, was er sagt, Thomas", murmelt ihm ein anderer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu. Thomas trollt sich frustriert.  
  
Sherlock besteht darauf, bestimmt auch infiziert zu sein, um an meiner Seite bleiben zu können und so landen wir schließlich in derselben verglasten Kabine auf einer geheimen Isolierstation. Während sie mir links Blut für die Untersuchung abzapfen, hänge ich rechts bereits am Tropf. Irgendwie hoffe ich, dass Sherlock nicht merkt, wie schwach und nervös ich mich fühle – aber das ist natürlich totaler Quatsch...er steht neben meinem Bett und hat die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. Dankbar sehe ich zu ihm auf, versuche zu lächeln... bin nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingt.  
  
Schließlich haben sie mir ein Pint Blut abgezapft und mir fällt Ian Monkford ein...ist das wirklich erst zwei Tage her? Als ich von der Kanüle befreit und verpflastert bin, drehe ich mich auf die rechte Seite und rolle mich zusammen. Sherlock deckt mich besser zu, setzt sich neben mich und legt wieder seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich lächle ihn noch mal dankbar an und schließe die Augen…  
  
"Was ist das hier?! Schlamperei oder Insubordination?" erklingt ein wütender, mir mittlerweile wohl bekannter Tenor.  
"Bruderzwist! – Hallo, Mycroft!" meldet sich Sherlock kühl. Und dann taucht sein Bruder auf – wie eigentlich immer im stocksteifen Dreiteiler und wie aus dem Ei gepellt.  
"Das… war also deine Idee, dich mit ihm in Quarantäne zu begeben?" stellt er verwundert und entsetzt fest.  
"Jetzt hast du's kapiert."  
"Aber – " Er schluckt. "Du – du solltest nicht...", stammelt er besorgt. Dann gibt er es auf. Es ist ja nicht mehr zu ändern. "Hallo, John", seufzt er und mustert mich. "Hallo, Mycroft", antworte ich ihm.  
"Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung“, versucht er mich zu beruhigen. „Aber natürlich ist es absolut richtig, dass wir auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Die Untersuchungen werden natürlich etwas dauern..."  
"Mach ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern!" unterbricht Sherlock heftig. "John braucht so bald wie möglich Ruhe nach diesen Strapazen."  
Mycrofts Blick geht zwischen uns hin und her. "Ich habe längst gesagt, dass sie sich beeilen sollen", versichert er.  
"Was ist mit dem Handy? Gibt es Fingerabdrücke?"  
"Negativ. Er könnte so etwas wie Sprühpflaster oder Klebstoff verwendet haben."  
"Wie passt das zu: 'Ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig'?" frage ich automatisch. Erst nachträglich gruselt es mich doch, dass ich ihn einfach so zitiert habe.  
"Gute Frage", sagt Sherlock anerkennend. "Er hatte also – ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit dir", folgert er. "Worum ging es?"  
"Bitte, Sherlock...nicht hier...nicht jetzt..." Ich möchte in diesem Terrarium keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden – wenn es schon sein muss, dann zuhause… vorausgesetzt, dass mit mir wirklich so weit alles in Ordnung ist...  
"Schon okay", sagt er sanft, dann zu Mycroft: "Und sonst? Irgendwelche Spuren?"  
"Nichts. Die müssen selbst ihren Müll wieder mitgenommen haben."  
"Na, solche Kunden wünscht sich doch jedes Etablissement!" spotte ich.  
"Das einzige war...Schweiß in einer umgebauten Hüpfburg..."  
"Die Analyse können Sie sich sparen", stöhne ich – und Sherlocks Hand krallt sich fast schmerzhaft um meine Schulter. Als ich ihn ansehe, ist sein Gesicht bleich und verzerrt vor Zorn. Na, wunderbar! Jetzt kann er sich zusammenreimen, wie schlimm es gewesen sein muss, wenn sie für die Folter eine Gummizelle gebaut haben!  
„Schon gut, Sherlock, ja es war demütigend, aber ohne Zwangsjacke und diese transportable Gummizelle hätte ich mir bei dieser Folter schwere Verletzungen zugezogen.“ Ich versuche, so sachlich und distanziert wie nur möglich zu sein um ja nicht in einen Flashback zu rutschen.  
Sherlocks Blick wechselt von zornig zu schmerzlich. „Es tut mir Leid, John“, flüstert er bedauernd. Ich greife nach seiner Hand. „Schon gut. Du wolltest mich ja raushalten. Das war nicht deine Schuld.“ Ich ziehe die Hand wieder zurück unter die Bettdecke. „Aber ich nehme dir übel, dass du so was alleine durchziehen wolltest. Mal wieder! – und ich wette, du hast nicht mal Milch besorgt!“  
Er zuckte grinsend die Schultern.  
„Keine Zeit. Ich musste doch für Moriarty die Bruce-Partington-Pläne frisieren. Das musste glaubwürdig aussehen und durfte nicht nachzuweisen sein. Es war doch anzunehmen, dass er sie überprüfen würde – nicht dass am Ende bloß dein Blog drauf ist, John.“      
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Das große Spiel**

  
  
  
  
  
„…ich nehme dir übel, dass du so was alleine durchziehen wolltest. Mal wieder! Und ich wette, du hast nicht mal Milch besorgt!“ tadelte ich Sherlock freundschaftlich.  
  
Er zuckte grinsend die Schultern.  
  
„Keine Zeit. Ich musste doch für Moriarty die Bruce-Partington-Pläne frisieren. Das musste glaubwürdig aussehen und durfte nicht nachzuweisen sein. Es war doch anzunehmen, dass er sie überprüfen würde – nicht dass am Ende bloß dein Blog drauf ist, John.“  
  
„Oder die Analyse von 240 Sorten Tabakasche!“ konterte ich.  
  
„Moment…!?“ kreischte Mycroft, stürzte sich auf die Glaswand, die ihn von uns trennte, und landete dort mit beiden Handflächen auf der Scheibe dicht am Mikrophon. Dann flüsterte er: „Du hast, WAS?!“  
  
„Ich wollte Moriarty gefälschte Pläne mit völlig falschen Informationen zuspielen, was sonst? Aber er war nicht interessiert, weil er auch auf anderem Wege an sie hätte herankommen können – was sich mit unserer Vermutung deckt, dass er den ein oder anderen Maulwurf bei dir hat.“  
  
Mycroft stöhnte. „Wo ist dieser Stick jetzt?“  
  
„Er hat ihn ins Becken geworfen. Ich hab deinen Leuten gesagt, sie sollen ihn rausholen.“  
  
„Wem genau!?“ fragte Mycroft scharf.  
  
Sherlock straffte seinen Rücken und zog die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„Bring alle hierher. In ihren Anzügen! Einzeln, unter einem Vorwand. Wer auch immer hier mit Ihnen spricht, soll dabei den Namen nennen.“  
  
Mycroft nickte. „Übrigens du hast Post! Aus Bedminster, Bristol!“ erklärte er bissig und schob ein kleines Päckchen in die Schleuse. Sherlock nahm es grinsend entgegen. Er hatte es an sich selbst adressiert und ausreichend frankiert. Aber nun bekam er es statt mit der Post vom MI5 zugestellt. Natürlich begann er es gleich auszupacken, während sich Mycroft verzog.  
  
Ich hatte den Dialog verwirrt verfolgt und die Position meines Mundschutzes kontrolliert. „Sherlock? Was ist passiert?“ fragte ich. “Hat jemand die Pläne unterschlagen?“  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus…“, sagte Sherlock gefährlich leise.  
  
„Aber die Informationen sind falsch, also…“  
  
„Das war der Vermeer auch. Trotzdem sollte er Dreißig Millionen kosten und hat zwei Menschenleben gefordert. Im Übrigen – vielleicht finden wir so den ein oder anderen Maulwurf.“  
  
„Verstehe…aber alle waren eingepackt wie wir damals in du-weißt-schon-wo. Denkst du, du erkennst denjenigen, den du instruiert hast, trotzdem?“  
  
„Ich bin fast sicher. Figur, Bewegungsmuster, Falten der Anzüge, das ist so einzigartig wie ein Fingerabdrücke – aber danach ist es Mycrofts Problem. Auf so einen Quatsch habe ich keine Lust“, sagte er und tippte auf seinem Handy herum."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
„Was denkst du, wann ich mein Handy wieder bekomme?“ fragte ich dann.  
  
„Willst du jetzt Sarah anrufen? Es ist halb zwei Uhr nachts.“  
  
„Vor allem will ich wissen, was er ihr geschrieben hat!“ knurrte ich. „Er hat gesagt, ich hätte sie versetzt, so wie er Molly – dass wir also etwas gemeinsam hätten!“ giftete ich und vergewisserte mich nervös nochmals, dass mein Mundschutz noch richtig saß.  
  
„Mach dir Gedanken darüber, wenn du dich etwas erholt hast. Das bringt doch jetzt überhaupt nichts.“  
  
Er warf das Black-Berry hoch, so, dass es einen Salto vollführte und fing es wieder auf.  
  
„Hallo, Sexy! Wie gesagt...ich fand's sehr schön...dieses kleine Spiel zwischen uns! Bis bald mal wieder, Sherlock!“ säuselt es aus dem Handy.  
  
Ich habe Mühe, nicht vor Entsetzen aufzuschreien: „Stell das ab!“ stöhne ich zitternd.  
  
„War ein Versehen, John“, murmelt Sherlock betreten.  
  
„Ich weiß, schon gut, ich bin mit den Nerven runter“, gebe ich leise zurück.  
  
  
Trotz Infusion und Bett ging es mir noch um keinen Deut besser…nur etwas anders: Die Muskelschmerzen waren stärker geworden und mir war übel. Ich fror eher noch mehr als vorher und fühlte mich ganz matt und furchtbar schwindlig. Sherlock musste nicht fragen, seine Beobachtungsgabe reichte völlig aus, um meine Symptome zu erkennen. Er musste aber ebenso wenig fragen, warum ich nicht versuchte, zu schlafen. Er selbst hatte sich strikt geweigert, ein Krankenbett anzunehmen und ihm war klar, dass ich hier in diesem Terrarium keine Alpträume riskieren wollte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…rot und blau…  
  
…ich fühle mich matt und unsagbar schwer und ich scheine mehr zu hängen, als zu stehen…  
  
Ich sehe Sherlock, der mich mit beherrschter Sorge ansieht und auf mich zu kommt…  
  
„Sag: Ein hübscher Einfall, das Becken, in dem der kleine Carl starb“, säuselt die irre Stimme in meinem Kopf: „Sag: Ich habe ihn verstummen lassen. – Sag: Das kann ich mit John Watson auch tun. Seinen Herzschlag, mein' ich."  
  
Ich möchte schreien: Bitte, Sherlock, hilf mir! Ich kann nicht mehr!“ Aber dann wäre es vorbei…und wieso…wieso gibt es in London ein Erdbeben…?  
  
  
  
„John…John…!“ zischt Sherlock dicht neben meinem Ohr und rüttelt heftig an meiner Schulter… Ein Traum....!  
  
Gehetzt klopft mein Herz. Der Schrecken steckt mir noch in den Gliedern. „Danke, Sherlock!“ seufze ich atemlos und versuche, ihn anzulächeln.  
Aber das Lächeln, das ich zurückbekomme, ist mal wieder eines von der künstlichen Sorte – warum? Weil es seinem eiskalten Image schadet, seinen Kollegen aus einem Albtraum zu holen? Unsinn. Das hat er längst besorgt, indem er an meiner Seite ausharrt...  
Er sagt nicht: Es ist alles in Ordnung – oder: Du bist in Sicherheit – denn das wissen wir noch nicht…  
  
  
Und dann merke ich es… Jetzt fühle ich mich eindeutig richtig fiebrig.  
  
  
  
Scheiße…!  
  
  
  
„Es…können auch einfach die Nerven sein“, sage ich hilflos.  
  
„Ich weiß…“, gibt er ruhig zurück.  
  
„Wie hoch ist es?“  
  
„39,6 waren es zuletzt. Tendenz noch steigend“, sagt Sherlock ausdruckslos.  
  
…und er ist so dicht bei mir…oh, verdammt!  
  
„Was ist mit dir?“ frage ich entsetzt.  
  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung“, gibt er ruhig zurück.  
  
…noch…! geht es mir durch den Kopf. …noch sieht es so aus…! Ich versuche, auszublenden, was passieren könnte…wische mir mit der Hand über meine verschwitzte Stirn, kontrolliere wieder den Mundschutz und verkrieche mich zitternd in meiner Decke.  
  
„Sie wollen mit der Behandlung noch warten, bis sie wissen, was es ist, und gezielt dagegen vorgehen können. Gerade habe ich Mycroft noch mal Dampf gemacht, damit er sie antreibt!“  
  
„Ein dampfbetriebenes Untersuchungslabor, also“, witzelte ich mühsam. Ich konnte kaum richtig denken vor Fieber.  
  
„Wenn es wirklich psychogen ist, wirken fiebersenkende Mittel nicht“, denke ich laut.  
  
„Geh noch ein oder zwei Schritte weiter und du landest bei meiner Theorie“, sagt Sherlock. „Und wenn die Dottoressa nicht auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat, dann wird sie zutreffen. Aber sie ist in dieser Gleichung, die unbekannte Größe für mich.“  
  
„Und was wäre deine Theorie?“  
  
„Na, überleg’ mal…!“  
  
Moment…! Wenn sich Schmerzen ohne Verletzungen erzeugen lassen – wieso dann nicht auch Fieber ohne Entzündung…? Natürlich ginge das…! Allerdings musste sie eine Art biologischen Zeitzünder eingebaut haben. Das ist bei Kapseln ein Kinderspiel, aber bei Injektionen braucht es schon Hightech…  
  
„…ein …krankheitsloses Fieber! Aber, sicher…nur, wozu?“ frage ich und wage noch nicht daran zu glauben.  
  
„Er hat es dir schon verraten. Ein Aprilscherz! Um uns ein weiteres Mal zu demütigen und uns in unsere Schranken zu verweisen…“, sagt Sherlock grimmig und seine Augen blitzen kampflustig. Das verheißt nichts Gutes!  
  
Ich schließe meine müden, brennenden Augen.  
  
„Noch irgendwelche Nachrichten von ihm?“ frage ich mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Handy.  
  
„Naja, Voicemail…“  
  
„Lieber noch nicht…!“ gestand ich. „Wie spät ist es?“  
  
„Zehn vor vier.“  
  
„Könntest du – würdest du mich bitte eventuell am Einschlafen hindern?“ frage ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Du warst gerade am Pool, nicht?“ fragt er leise.  
  
Ich nicke. „Habe ich geredet?“  
  
„Nein, nur die Lippen bewegt…“  
  
…ja, klar…! Bauchrednerpuppe…!  
  
…ich glaube, Bier werde ich in der nächsten Zeit wirklich ausschließlich aus Dosen konsumieren!  
  
„Du brauchst Schlaf, John…und früher oder später wirst du es irgendwie verarbeiten müssen – aber vorerst, versuche ich, dir die Albträume vom Hals zu halten.“  
  
„Danke, Sherlock.“  
  
„Und hör schon auf, dich zu bedanken…“, brummt er, als wolle er sagen: Ich bin nicht nett! Ich bin doch ein Soziopath!  
  
Überraschend erscheint Mycroft wieder auf der Bildfläche – das heißt: Für mich überraschend – nicht für Sherlock, natürlich.  
  
„Warum dauert das so lange!“ fragt Sherlock ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Interessiert dich nicht, was MEINE Untersuchung bezüglich des Sticks ergeben hat?“  
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Ich sag’s dir trotzdem. Eine Leiche ist aufgetaucht. Milton. Er hatte heute Bereitschaft. Ist für einen Kollegen aus einem anderen Team, der auf Urlaub ist, eingesprungen. Sein Schutzanzug war an diesem Einsatz beteiligt, aber es steckte jemand anderes darin - und von dem fehlt jede Spur.“  
  
„Sagte ich ja. Einfach ein Mann zu wenig. Das ist die uninteressante Version. Kein Maulwurf gefunden also. Moriarty ist auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Es war klar, dass es nicht so viele Möglichkeiten geben würde. Es musste jemand sein, der Vertretung macht, oder neu ist. Aber als Opfer – nicht als Täter. Er hat für diese Aktion keinen Maulwurf opfern wollen, weil ihm klar war, dass wir dahinter kommen.“  
  
Ich kapiere, dass sich Sherlock in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend alle Teilnehmenden an diesem Einsatz nochmals beobachtet hat – nur um dann festzustellen, dass schlicht einer fehlte! Na, das ist frustrierend! Anscheinend habe ich das völlig verschlafen.  
  
„Was ist mit Johns Ergebnissen?“ fragt Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft seufzt. „Es gibt schon eine ganze Reihe von Gefahren, die wir ausschließen können. Aber ich kann noch keine Entwarnung geben. Jedenfalls: Es wäre nicht allzu logisch. Wenn man eine Seuche oder ähnliches schnell verbreiten wollte, würde man einen Schullehrer wählen, oder jemanden, an einem Flughafen Passagiere kontrolliert.“  
  
„Im Normalfall, ja. Du vergisst die – persönliche Komponente…“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken und sein Blick streifte mich.  
  
"John...Diese Droge, mit der man Sie gefoltert hat... Wir konnten keinerlei Rückstände in Ihrem Organimus finden. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was es gewesen sein könnte? Haben Sie irgendeine Bezeichnung dafür gehabt?" will Mr MI-6 von mir wissen.  
  
"Nichts Wissenschaftliches...", antworte ich unüberlegt. Wieso habe ich nicht schlicht 'nein' sagen können, ich Idiot!?  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Sie benutzte Kombinationen aus Buchstaben und Zahlen, keine chemischen Formeln. Ich erinnere mich nicht, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass das etwas bringen würde. Sicher nur die Numerierung der Testreihen..."  
  
"Und Moriarty? Hatte er einen Namen dafür?"  
  
Ich habe diesen dramatischen Titel bisher zurück gehalten. Was soll das bringen...?  
  
"John! Wenn dieses Teufelzeug als Folterdroge an feindliche Mächte oder Terrorgruppen verkauft wird und der Name taucht irgendwo wieder auf, kann das ein wertvolles Indiz sein...!" drängt Mycroft.  
  
Seufzend gestehe ich leise: "Der todlose Schmerz..." und kann förmlich spüren, wie Sherlock neben mir einenMoment erstarrt.  
  
„Wie...geht’s Ihnen, John?“ fragt Mycroft jetzt stockend.  
  
„Danke der Nachfrage“, entgegne ich unwillig.  
  
„Mach die Augen auf, Mycroft, dann siehst du es!“ faucht Sherlock.  
  
  
  
Mycroft trollte sich. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, mich zu entspannen, aber nicht einzuschlafen. Aber das war nicht so einfach…die letzten Stunden dieser schrecklichen Nacht spukten mir noch allzu klar in meinem wirren Kopf herum.  
  
Schließlich begann ich in Gedanken zu formulieren, was ich in meinen Blog schreiben könnte… Es war mühsam, aber die Konzentration half etwasgegen das Gefühl jeden Moment in ein Delirium fallen zu können…  
  
Und wie sollte es heißen?  
„Böses Spiel mit sechs Bomben“ – Nein, nicht mit Sexbomben…!  
„Das Geheimnis der Gaslecks und des falschen Vermeer“?  
„Moriartys Auftritt“? Das wäre ein Spoiler.  
oder einfach: „Das große Spiel“…?  
  
  
  
Irgendwann packte Sherlock meine Schulter und rief aufgeregt: „John! Sieh dir das an!“  
  
Er deutete Richtung Flur.  
  
Und dann sah ich es: Da liefen zwei ohne Schutzanzug rum…sie wurden immer mehr, während die Schutzanzüge abnahmen…!  
  
Damit hatte ich wohl mein Testergebnis!  
  
Erlöst riss ich mir den Mundschutz vom Gesicht und rang nach Luft.  
  
„Na, siehst du, du hast dich völlig umsonst aufgeregt!“ sagte Sherlock herablassend - jedenfalls klang es so... - Achja? Und wer hatte eben gerade eine Reaktion wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum?! Aber ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Er hatte mir erneut gezeigt, dass er keineswegs so herzlos war, wie er es sein wollte.  
  
Schließlich kam ein älterer Weißkittel herein und sagte: „Meinen Glückwunsch, Kollege! Nun, es gibt noch ein paar Abbauprodukte, aber nichts, was uns Sorgen machen müsste. Das künstlich hervorgerufene Fieber müssen wir natürlich trotzdem langsam absenken, aber das muss ich Ihnen ja nicht erklären. Jedenfalls fangen wir damit gleich an.“  
  
„Wann können wir hier raus?“ fragte Sherlock barsch.  
  
„Sie sofort. Aber Dr. Watson behalte ich hier, bis wir das Fieber auf höchstens noch 38,5 haben. Und je nachdem, wie sein Kreislauf das verkraftet.“  
  
Ich hatte so eine Antwort erwartet. Sherlock knurrte leise, was mich schmunzeln ließ.  
  
Zumindest wurde ich nun in ein normales Zimmer mit richtigen Wänden verlegt und kam mir nicht mehr vor wie eine seltene Giftschlange.  
  
Sherlock fand in diesem Raum einen bequemen Kunstledersessel vor, den er natürlich sofort völlig respektlos erkletterte und nach einer gemütlichen Position erforschte – wie zu erwarten war – mit den Schuhen auf der Sitzfläche.  
  
Kurz darauf brachte jemand meine Kleidung, dazu auch den Parka und das Handy.  
  
„Sherlock, würdest du – hey, lass das sein!“  
  
Er hatte sich mein Nokia gleich geschnappt und drückte darauf herum.  
  
„Ich will ja nur lesen, was Moriarty an Sarah geschrieben hat!“  
  
„Eben!“  
  
Dann starrte er mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Ekel und Wut auf das Display.  
  
„Was?“ fragte ich. „Wehe, du löschst das jetzt einfach!“ rief ich schnell.  
  
Er brummte.  
  
„Also, was? Lies schon vor.“  
  
Aber das wollte er nicht. „Ich sagte doch. Setz dich damit auseinander, wenn es dir besser geht. Besser, du versuchst zu schlafen. – Aber ich wette, Mycroft schaut noch mal rein.“  
  
Er hatte natürlich recht. Erleichtert aber doch förmlich sprach er uns seine Glückwünsche aus, nicht ohne mich an meine „Pflichten“ zu erinnern, indem er Sherlock tadelnd und misstrauisch fragte, wann dieser zuletzt geschlafen und gegessen habe. Mycroft ist so berechnend! Sherlock antwortete prompt: „Als ich es wollte!“ Dann hielt er mit seiner üblichen Diät-Stichelei dagegen und bemerkte süffisant: „Wenigstens ist es diesmal ein Zimmer ohne geheimen Zugang wie einen Spiegel, oder habe ich etwa irgendetwas übersehen?“  
  
Nachdem er weg war, schien mir Sherlock höchst unzufrieden.  
  
Mann…! Wir waren mit dem Leben davon gekommen! – ...aber Moriarty eben auch...! Es als Patt zu bezeichnen, wäre schon ein Euphemismus gewesen. Aber für Sherlock war es eine Niederlage. Nicht ganz so schlimm, wie die Erkenntnis, dass uns in Isfahan Moriarty gerettet hatte, aber es war eine schwere Kränkung, die er doch nicht so leicht wegstecken würde. Und die trat nun, wo er sich nicht mehr um eine mögliche Infektion sorgen musste, in den Vordergrund.  
  
Gerade noch hatte ich überlegt, ob ich ihm vorschlagen sollte, nach hause zu fahren…aber vielleicht, wäre das gar nicht so gut…  
  
Ich schlafe schließlich, scheinbar traumlos, aber doch sehr unruhig. Am Morgen fühle ich mich immer noch ziemlich schlapp, aber wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so krank.  
  
Sherlock – irgendwann endlich doch eingedöst – grummelt ungehalten, als man uns Frühstück bringt. Ich dagegen bin schon froh, dass niemand um fünf Uhr früh Anstalten gemacht hat, mich zu waschen…!  
  
„Morgen, Sherlock“, begrüße ich ihn lächelnd, aber nachdem er nur wider Willen eingenickt war, ist er nun in übelster Morgenmuffelstimmung. Die Schwester verstellt das Kopfteil meines Bettes, und klappt die Platte am Nachttisch aus, damit ich essen kann. Ich weiß, dass Sherlock mir zuschaut, aber ich tue, als bemerke ich es nicht. Er trinkt natürlich nur Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker.  
Sherlocks Handy klingelt.  
"Was gibt es denn, Mrs Hudson?  
Oh, gut. Aber ich bin vorläufig...unabkömmlich.  
Der auch – ", sagt er mit einem Seitenblick auf mich.  
"Ich hoffe, wir kommen noch im Laufe des Tages zurück. John fühlt sich krank und ich muss wohl doch mal wieder ein paar Stunden schlafen, da -  
Das wäre wirklich fantastisch! Vielen Dank, Mrs Hudson!  
Ja, ich richte es ihm aus. Bis später..."  
"Die Fenster?" vermute ich hoffnungsvoll. Ein ruhiges Wochenende in einer intakten, gut beheizten Wohnung ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche!  
"Das war doch nun wirklich nicht schwierig", schimpft er abfällig.  
"Es war ja auch mehr eine rhetorische Frage."  
"Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass die Scheiben schon zwei Tage später zu Bruch gehen, hätte ich die Fenster am Samstag nicht geputzt!" sinniert er beleidigt.  
"Mrs Hudson hast du damit sehr beeindruckt", grinse ich.  
"Ich soll dich von ihr grüßen und gute Besserung wünschen", richtet er gehorsam aber etwas widerwillig aus.  
  
Genervt muss ich bald feststellen, dass mir die aufrechte Haltung noch gar nicht so gut bekommt. Aber noch ehe ich nach dem Klingelknopf greife, ist Sherlock da, um das Bett zu verstellen und bringt mich in die Horizontale zurück.  
„Warum sagst du nicht einfach was?“ brummt er.  
„Danke, Sherlock“, erwidere ich etwas außer Atem.  
  
„Ist es okay, wenn ich kurz ein oder zwei Zigaretten rauchen gehe?“ fragt er bald darauf.  
  
Natürlich lasse ich ihn gehen – es ist ja schon geradezu reizend, dass er überhaupt fragt! – und gleich darauf klingle ich.  
  
Als die Schwester wieder kommt, um das Frühstückstablett mitzunehmen, lasse ich mir kurzerhand von ihr mein Handy reichen. Mir ist etwas mulmig, als ich die versandten Nachrichten aufrufe.  
  
„19:26 – 31. 03. 11 – an Sarah Sawyer:  
  
Hallo, Sarah,  
  
sorry, ich verbringe die Nacht dann doch lieber mit Sherlock und seinem neuen Freund Jim. Das wird sicher HEISS! Mit dir ist es mir zu langweilig.  
  
Gruß“  
  
Zorn flammte in mir auf und ich fühlte mich, als würde mein Fieber wieder in die Höhe schießen. Und das ist nicht die einzige SMS, die er geschrieben hat! Zitternd klicke ich mich zu den empfangenen SMS!  
  
„19:32 – 31. 03. 11 – von Sarah Sawyer:  
JOHN WATSON! WENN DAS EIN VERFRÜHTER APRILSCHERZ SEIN SOLL, FINDE ICH IHN GESCHMACKLOS! DU HAST 3 MIN. DICH ZU ENTSCHULDIGEN, DU ARSCH!!!"  
  
...oh, Gott, Sarah...!  
Ekel und Hass lassen mich so heftig schlottern, dass ich es kaum schaffe, in das Menü mit den versandten SMS zu kommen. Ich habe das Gefühl, vor Zorn zu ersticken!  
  
"19:33 – 31. 03. 11 – an Sarah Sawyer:  
HAHAHA! Ich entschuldige mich nie! Übrigens zu einem Ultimatum gehört immer auch eine Androhung von Gegenmaßnahmen, wusstest du das nicht, du dämliche Ziege? Und du hast absolut kein Druckmittel!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick geht die Tür auf – wegen des gewaltigen Rauschens in meinen Ohren, habe ich zuvor keine Geräusche wahrgenommen. Es gelingt mir gerade noch so, das Handy unter mein Kopfkissen zu schieben, ehe der Arzt es sieht.  
"Dr Watson! Was ist passiert? Ihre Werte überschlagen sich ja förmlich!" ruft er besorgt und ist gleich an meinem Bett.  
"Flashback...", flunkere ich keuchend. "Geht gleich wieder, schon gut..."  
Eine Welle kalter Frustration überrollt mich und ich fühle mich ganz schwach und hilflos. Meine Kehle ist plötzlich wie zugeschnürt.  
Er sieht zu, wie sich meine Werte wieder etwas beruhigen.  
"Nein, kein Sedativum...", komme ich ihm zuvor.  
"Also schön", seufzt er. "Aber wir behalten Sie im Auge, das wissen Sie. Klingeln Sie, wenn Sie etwas benötigen."  
  
Er ist kaum draußen, als ich bebend vor Anstrengung wieder das Handy hervorhole. Ich ahne Sarahs Antwort und versuche, mich dagegen zu wappnen.  
  
"19:34 – 31. 03. 2011 – von Sarah Sawyer:  
Mr. Watson, da Sie am 22. 3. im Dienst geschlafen haben, sind Sie fristlos entlassen.  
gez. Dr. Sawyer"  
  
Ich atme ein paar mal tief durch und zwinge mich zur Ruhe.  
Was kann ich tun? Sie anrufen? Dazu bin ich jetzt wirklich nicht im Stande! Nein, das schaffe ich jetzt nicht...! Und wird sie denn überhaupt rangehen, wenn sie sieht, dass ich es bin...?  
Aber da ich nie erfahren würde, ob sie eine SMS einfach gleich löschte oder doch las, hatte ich damit wohl noch die beste Chance. Und ich musste mich beeilen. Ich wollte das hinter mir haben, bevor Sherlock zurückkam.  
  
"Liebe Sarah,  
bitte glaub mir, dass ich diese 2 SMS nicht geschrieben habe! Ich wurde gekidnappt, um Sherlock zu erpressen. Der Gangster wollte sichergehen, dass ich nicht vorzeitig vermisst werde. Ich bin wieder in Sicherheit. Falls ich mich bis Montag noch nicht erholt habe, melde ich mich.  
Liebe Grüße, dein John."  
  
Schritte von draußen...hastig drückte ich auf "Senden" und versteckte das Handy erneut. Sherlock kam herein und blieb vor mir stehen.  
...gleich wird er alles deduzieren und etwas unbeschreiblich Verletzendes sagen...lass es nicht an dich heran, er meint es nicht so..., dachte ich.  
"Sie hat es vor einer Woche selbst erlebt. Wenn sie dir nicht glaubt, ist sie dumm und hat keine Menschenkenntnis. Also so oder so ist es – gut...", sagte er sachlich, wenn auch gegen Ende leicht stockend.  
Ich war zu verblüfft, etwas zu erwidern. War das gerade ein Versuch, mich zu trösten? Anscheinend...!  
  
Er rollte sich wieder im Sessel zusammen, aber diesmal in einer Position, die es ihm erlaubte, mich im Auge zu behalten. Müde blinzelte er zu mir herüber.  
Er wollte hier nicht schlafen. Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut...zumal Mycroft jederzeit hereinspazieren konnte, um ihn zu nerven, aber ihn alleine nachhause zu schicken, widerstrebte mir. Sicher, er hatte nur für wenige Sekunden völlig neben sich gestanden – aber auch wenige Sekunden konnten genügen, großes Unheil anzurichten...vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um Sherlock handelte.  
  
Natürlich bekam ich keine SMS.  
Ob sie sie gleich gelöscht hatte?  
Sollte ich es wieder versuchen...in einer Stunde vielleicht?  
  
Molly fiel mir ein. ...arme Molly! Ich sollte ihr schreiben. Ihr...Jim ist heute sicher nicht zur Arbeit erschienen...  
Aber was…? Liebe Molly, leider muss ich dir sagen, dass es noch viel schlimmer ist, als Sherlock dachte: Jim ist ein irres, kriminelles Superhirn, letzte Nacht hat er mich entführt...  
Oh, Mann...aber auf so etwas würde es hinauslaufen...  
Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ja meinen nächsten Blogeintrag gestern praktisch schon fertig zu haben glaubte, darin hatte ich Molly und... Jim erwähnt. Das konnte ich doch jetzt unmöglich so posten...!  
Zumindest würde ich Molly fragen, was sie davon hielt... Aber vielleicht würde sie mir gar nicht glauben, weil sie sich vorgenommen hatte, zu Jim zu halten. Vielleicht hatte er einen mitleiderregenden Vorwand genannt, warum sie sich nicht sehen konnten? – Aber warum sollte er? Er hatte keinen Grund, sie sich länger warm zu halten...  
...und – ja, er hatte sie ja auch schon am Dienstagabend versetzt – jetzt war auch klar, weshalb! Die zweite Runde hatte früher eingeläutet werden müssen, als vorgesehen!  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, waren drei Stunden vergangen. Ich fühlte mich deutlich besser. Bevor ich die Augen öffnete, atmete ich tief durch. Dann blinzelte ich nach dem Sessel...der war leer.  
Sherlock, saß am Tisch und schien irgendetwas...zu...basteln...?  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und dann erkannte ich es. Er hatte offensichtlich sein Tool-kit mit und hatte es verwendet, um das Radio, das im Zimmer stand, komplett auseinander zu nehmen.  
"Könnte es sein, dass du dich langweilst, Sherlock?" grinste ich.  
Er sah auf.  
"Bastel’ das mal schön wieder zusammen. Ich denke, ich kann mich entlassen."  
"Meinst du?" fragte er ausdruckslos. Aber ich hatte das kurze Aufblitzen in seinen hellen Augen bemerkt. Sicher dachte er an unsere Heimkehr vor drei Wochen, als ich im Treppenhaus kollabiert war.  
"Wird schon gehen", sagte ich und drückte die Klingel.  
  
Mein Arzt war nicht begeistert, aber natürlich ließ er mich gehen. Allerdings war es gut, dass in der Dusche ein Hocker stand...! Kurz darauf war ich wieder angezogen und sank seufzend in den Sessel.  
"Hab's gleich...", murmelte Sherlock. "Unser Wagen wartet schon."  
  
Bereits zwanzig Minuten später waren wir zuhause. Mrs Hudson hatte uns aufgelauert und umarmte uns. Sie ahnte, dass wir wieder etwas fürchterlich Gefährliches hinter uns hatten.  
"John, mein Lieber, Sie haben ja Fieber! Sie müssen sofort ins Bett! Ich mach' Ihnen gleich was zu essen. Die Fenster sind wieder drin und ich hab die Heizkörper voll aufgedreht."  
"Sie sind eine Heilige, Mrs H.", sagte ich dankbar.  
Sherlock ließ mir den Vortritt, weil er wohl befürchtete, dass mir auf der Treppe schwindlig werden würde – nun, das wurde es auch – aber noch in Maßen. Ich klammerte mich an das Geländer und schaffte es bis aufs Sofa. Sherlock überließ es mir nicht nur wortlos, er brachte mir sogar eine von seinen Decken und meinen Laptop. – Natürlich: Ihm war klar, dass ich mich gleich ins Bloggen stürzen würde, schon wegen Sarah...vielleicht würde sie ja nachsehen...?  
  
Aber vorher musste ich noch Molly anrufen.  
  
Sherlock verschwand in seinem Zimmer und kurz darauf hörte ich, wie er Geige spielte...Morgenstimmung von Grieg...dabei war es fast elf. Schweren Herzens wählte ich Mollys Nummer und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Hallo, Molly, hier ist John."  
"Hallo" – 'Was WILLST du?' schien mir der Subtext zu sein. Sie klang müde und enttäuscht.  
"Ich...ach, Mann, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll... Es ist wegen – wegen – Jim..."  
"Weißt du was?! Ist ihm was passiert!" schrie sie aufgeregt.  
"Eher im Gegenteil", seufzte ich. "Molly..., das ist jetzt leider kein Aprilscherz!...er hat mich gestern entführt, um Sherlock zu erpressen – er ist...ein Schwerverbrecher, ein Mörder – "  
"WAS??? DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT!"  
"Molly..., es… – ehrt dich, dass du zu ihm halten möchtest, aber du kannst mir glauben, das ist ganz und gar unangemessen! Bete, dass du nie wieder mit ihm zu tun bekommst!“  
  
Es wurde ganz still am anderen Ende...gerade, als ich fragen wollte, ob sie noch dran sei, hörte ich ein kehliges "Miau"...dann kam ein Schluchzen.  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass dir das passiert, Molly..."  
"Wirst du das in deinen Blog schreiben?" schniefte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
"Wenn du willst, lasse ich das mit dir und ihm raus – oder schwärze deinen Namen. Ich würde es dich vorher lesen lassen..."  
"Es ist dir eilig, wie?" fragte sie bitter.  
"Ich kann verstehen, wenn dich das jetzt überfordert, aber – ja, ist es. Weißt du, er hat meiner Freundin ein paar ganz fiese SMS geschickt und jetzt...antwortet sie nicht mehr..."  
"Also schön..., schick's mir halt...", seufzte Molly. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich mies, dass ich sie jetzt so unter Druck setzte.  
"Danke! Mir ist klar, dass das hart für dich ist."  
"Schreib einfach, wie es war, ja?"  
"Selbstverständlich!"  
"Er hat mich also nur benutzt, um unauffällig in Sherlocks Nähe zu kommen, ja?" hakte sie gekränkt nach.  
"Das hat er mir gesagt."  
Zwei, drei Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann knurrte sie entschlossen:  
"Beeil dich mit dem Schreiben!"  
"Mach ich!"  
  
Also machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Überflog das Bisherige und versuchte, den alten Ton zu treffen. Natürlich konnte ich von der ganzen Seuchenschutzepisode nichts schreiben, auch nicht vom "todlosen Schmerz" – ich wollte ja auch Harry nicht aufregen und wer hätte mir das schon abgekauft?!  
  
  
"Wieder zuhause warteten wir auf den nächsten Anruf. Aber als nichts zu passieren schien, beschloss ich, meine Freundin Sarah zu besuchen. Ich hatte grade erst das Haus verlassen, als ein Taxi neben mir aufkreuzte. Der Fahrer fragte, ob ich einzusteigen wünsche, aber ich sagte ihm, dass ich die U-Bahn nehmen würde. Dann sagte er, das sei keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Information. Ich sah ihn an und bemerkte die Waffe, die (aus dem hinteren Fenster) auf mich zielte, also stieg ich in das Taxi.  
  
Sie müssen mir eins übergezogen haben, denn das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich von Chlorgestank aufgewacht bin. In einem Sportzentrum nahe dem Schwimmbecken. Und ich trug eine Bombe. Ich konnte sie unter der Jacke fühlen. Dann erklang eine Stimme in meinem Ohr und ich bemerkte dass ich eine Art Kopfhörer trug. Die Stimme sagte, dass ich die Prozedur ja kenne und dass ich Wort für Wort wiederholen müsse, was er sagte, sonst würde ich nie wieder an meinem Blog schreiben  
  
ich wurde gezwungen zum Schwimmbecken zu gehen und entdeckte, dass Sherlock dort wartete. Die Stimme in meinem Ohr, die ich vage wiedererkannte, ließ mich einiges Zeug sagen, das wie ich merkte, den Anschein erweckte, dass ich hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Dass ich, John Watson, Moriarty sei. ich konnte den Blick in Sherlocks Augen sehen. Das war nicht Zorn, was da aufblitzte, sondern Verletztheit. Für eine Sekunde sah er aus wie ein kleines verlassenes Kind. Es hätte mich erschrecken müssen, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an mir zweifeln konnte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es war so erfrischend menschlich von ihm. er schätzt unsere Freundschaft wirklich. Auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, ist ihm das wichtig.  
Dann sah er die Sprengsätze an mir und begriff, was vor sich ging.  
In dem Moment trat Moriarty auf. Es war Jim, Molly Hoopers Freund aus der IT-Abteilung im Barts! Auch diese kleine Begegnung war Teil des Spiels. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich, eindeutig erfreut, einander endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zubegegnen. Wieder fühlte ich mich wie ein Bauernopfer in ihrem Schachspiel. Insbesondere als der Punkt eines Ziellasers auf meiner Brust aufleuchtete. Eine falsche Bewegung und ein Unbekannter würde aus dem Dunkel auf den Sprengstoff schießen. Ich beobachtete sie, als sie sich unterhielten. Jim Moriarty war das komplette Gegenteil von Sherlock und trotzdem waren sie einander sehr ähnlich. Er ist ein beratender Krimineller. Die Leute kommen zu ihm und er arrangiert, was immer sie wollen. Und ich stand da mit Sprengstoff, der uns alle hätte töten können. und ich schien der Einzige zu sein, dem das klar war. Überraschend schnappte ich mir Moriarty. er wusste, dass sein Assistent (sein John Watson?) ihn nicht töten würde. Aber der Laser wechselte einfach zu Sherlocks Kopf und ich war gezwungen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Für eine Sekunde habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sherlock das auch für mich getan hätte, aber dann, im nächsten Moment, war alles, dessen ich mir gewiss war, dass ich sterben würde.  
  
Allein, ich starb nicht, denn Moriarty änderte seine Meinung. Er sagte, dass er Sherlock eines Tages töten werde, er uns aber für diesmal gehen ließe. Es war wirklich nur ein Spiel für ihn. Er ging und Sherlock riss mir die Sprengsätze herunter. Wir kamen wieder zu Atem, als plötzlich viele Ziellaser auf uns zeigten. Moriarty kam zurück und sagte, er hätte wieder seine Meinung geändert!! Wir würden nun doch sterben. Sherlock zielte einfach auf die weggeworfenen Sprengsätze. Wenn wir schon sterben mussten, würden wir Moriarty mitnehmen.  
  
Ich hielt die Luft an und es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
  
Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was auch nur einer von ihnen jetzt machen würde. Moriarty hatte keine erkennbaren menschlichen Gefühle gezeigt und Sherlock behauptete, sich nicht um andere zu kümmern War's das? Würde ich wirklich sterben? In einem Sportzentrum?  
  
Und das war der Moment, in dem Moriartys Handy klingelte. Er nahm das Gespräch an und berief seine Schützen ab. Und als ich endlich ausatmete, ging er.  
  
Und so geschah es, dass Sherlock Holmes und ich für diesmal am Leben blieben."  
  
  
Als ich fertig wurde, war es kurz vor zwölf – die Zeit für Aprilscherze also fast vorbei. Ich mailte es Molly und Sherlock und schrieb beiden noch eine SMS. Sherlock bekam außerdem meine Titelvorschläge.  
  
"12:02: Imprimatur*! SH" simste Sherlock gnädig.  
"Sicher? Und der Titel?" schrieb ich zurück?  
"12:03: Pressefreiheit. – Das große Spiel. SH"  
"Ok, aber dann beschwer dich nicht."  
„Meinungsfreiheit. SH.“  
  
Dann kam Mollys SMS: 12:05: "Kannst es so posten, John."  
"Wirklich? Ich kann es auch rauslassen…?"  
"12:06: JA!"  
  
Also postete ich den Artikel umgehend. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Mrs H mit dem Essen kam. Ich dachte darüber nach, Sherlock per SMS einzuladen, aber dann hatte ich eine bessere Idee.  
"Mrs Hudson? Würden Sie mal an seiner Zimmertür klopfen und ihm Bescheid geben, wenn Sie ihn einladen kommt er vielleicht. Er muss wirklich mal wieder etwas zu sich nehmen."  
Das ließ sie sich natürlich nicht nehmen.  
Und sie hatte sogar Erfolg.  
  
Während wir aßen, hörte ich den ersten Kommentar hereinkommen. Aber ich sah erst nach, als ich fertig war. Da ich immer noch ziemlich angeschlagen war, hatte ich noch nicht viel runter bekommen. Sherlock aß mal wieder wie ein Vögelchen...  
  
  
"1 comment  
  
Haha! Du bist hier selber der Aprilnarr! Du hast das erst nach 12 Uhr Mittags gepostet!!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:11"  
  
  
Ja, so was hatte ich doch geahnt! Also schrieb ich:  
  
  
"Das ist alles wahr, Harry!  
John Watson 01 April 12:22"  
  
  
Die Reaktion kam schnell:  
  
  
"PMSL!!!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:24"  
  
  
Was, zu Hölle, heißt das? – Sicher nichts Salonfähiges…! Ich überlegte, es zu googlen, aber dann schrieb ich einfach:  
  
  
„Ich will nicht mal wissen, was das heißen soll!  
(Aber ihr vielleicht: pissing myself laughing)  
John Watson 01 April 12:30"  
  
  
Bald kam die Reaktion...ich begann mich zu fragen, ob sie schon wieder betrunken war..  
  
  
"Das ist erstaunlich, Alter!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:36  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes ist ein Genie!!  
Jacob Sowersby 01 April 12:37“  
  
  
Oh, ein neuer Fan…! Hoffentlich nicht wieder ein kriminelles Superhirn, das Spielchen spielen wollte…!  
  
  
“ihr schreibstil ist schrecklich!  
theimprobableone 01 April 12:38  
  
  
Du mich auch, Mycroft! dachte ich und war nahe dran, so etwas zu schreiben, wie: Haben Sie nicht ein paar Maulwürfe auszurotten – oder so – aber natürlich musste er nachsehen, ob ich nicht so dämlich war, etwas über den nationalen Seuchenschutz zu schreiben… Und da kam auch schon wieder Harry!  
  
  
“Sie sind ja selber schrecklich!  
Harry Watson 01 April 12:39“  
  
  
Ich rollte mich grinsend auf dem Sofa zusammen. Sherlock war wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen und spielte etwas Ruhiges, Heiteres…fast, als solle es ein Schlaflied für mich sein… absurder Gedanke, oder?  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
Aber ich hatte den Lautsprecher nicht ausgestellt, und so hörte ich bald den nächsten Kommentar kommen.  
Und gleich noch einen.  
  
  
“Wie unhöflich!  
Marie Turner 01 April 13:12  
  
Ich bin's wieder, Mrs Hudson.  
Marie Turner 01 April 13:13“  
  
Ja, sie hatte Recht. Ich löschte Harrys Kommentar und neckte Mrs Hudson:  
  
  
„Sollen wir Ihnen zu Weihnachten einen Computer schenken, Mrs H?  
John Watson 01 April 13:14“  
  
  
Ja, meine große Klappe…! Da würde ich das nächste Dreivierteljahr ganz schön etwas beiseite legen müssen! Wusste ich ob Sherlock da mitmachen würde? Wahrscheinlich hasste er Weihnachten! Und ich hatte noch nicht mal mehr meinen Vertretungsjob…!  
Frustriert schweiften meine Gedanken zu Sarah…  
  
Hoffnungsvoll sah ich nach, als der nächste Kommentar kam – die Geigenmusik brach eben aprubt ab – und ich erschrak bis ins Mark…:  
  
  
“Ich mag eine gute Geschichte  
Anonymous 01 April 13:25“  
  
  
Augenblicklich begann ich zu zittern. Voll lähmender Angst schlang ich die Arme um den Körper und rang keuchend nach Luft. Ich hatte ihn HÖREN KÖNNEN!!! Ich hatte zwar kein Virus - aber ich hatte jetzt seine Stimme in meinem Kopf…!  
  
Noch ein Kommentar…aber ich kämpfte gerade mühsam.gegen einen drohenden Flashback.  
  
„John…! John, bitte beruhige dich! Du bist zuhause! Es ist alles gut!“ sagte Sherlock plötzlich neben mir. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt weich und er legte zögernd eine Hand auf meinen Rücken.  
Er blieb bei mir, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, dann machte er Tee und brummte leise:  
„Morgen gehe ich übrigens wirklich Milch kaufen. Für Mrs Hudson und für uns.“  
  
Ich kam endlich zur Ruhe und schlief erschöpft ein.  
  
Erst Stunden später – nach einem späten Abendessen – ließ mich Sherlock noch mal nach meinen Kommentaren sehen.  
  
Jetzt waren es insgesamt 15.  
  
  
“Ich mag eine gute Geschichte  
Anonymous 01 April 13:25  
  
Immer noch am Leben?  
Sherlock Holmes 01 April 13:28  
  
Oh, und wie! Wir sehen uns bald.  
Anonymous 01 April 13:33  
  
Ich bin immer noch so traurig wegen Connie :(  
Joy 01 April 13:56“  
  
  
  
Verzweifelt fuhr ich den Laptop runter und legte mich wieder hin.  
  
  
Moriarty....!  
  
Ich hatte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf...!  
Als sei ich besessen!  
  
"Er will dich bald wieder sehen!!!" jammerte ich hilflos.  
  
Sherlock hatte damit gerechnet, dass mich diese kleine Nachricht zu Tode erschrecken würde.  
Er sagte nichts zu meinem Trost.  
Spottete aber auch nicht.  
Er blieb einfach dicht bei mir und...strahlte Ruhe aus...  
  
Als meine Angst auf ein erträgliches Maß abgesunken war, kam die Frustration:  
  
Sarah hatte sich nicht gemeldet…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Erneutes Arrangement zwischen Sherlock und mir**

 

  
  
  
  
Sarah hatte sich nicht gemeldet…!  
  
Es tat weh, aber ich konnte es verstehen...  
  
„Hab etwas Geduld. Sie hat wahrscheinlich einfach noch keine Ahnung. Obwohl diese SMS SOO wenig nach dir klingen, dass sie hätte stutzig werden müssen. Auch wenn ihr euch noch nicht so lange kennt“, brummte Sherlock. Er kauerte in Schlafsachen in dem alten Sessel am Kopfende des Couchtischs und sah etwas missmutig aus. „Unser ansonsten völlig überflüssiges Festnetztelefon ist übrigens SMS-fähig... Versuch es morgen damit“, setzte er mit einem Schulternzucken hinzu.  
  
  
…das könnte klappen…! geht es mir durch den Kopf und ich fühle mich gleich etwas besser.  
  
  
„Danke, Sherlock! Dass ich da nicht drauf gekommen bin!“  
  
  
Kaum hörbar murmelt er: „Idioten…“  
  
Als ich ihn dankbar ansah, hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Mir fiel auf, wie blass er war. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen sprachen Bände.  
  
"Du musst jetzt wirklich etwas schlafen", sagte ich.  
  
Eigentlich sollte ich nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen, aber ich habe Angst davor, denn dann werde ich… – mit dem kleinen Teufel in meinem Kopf allein sein! Mit Moriartys Stimme!  
  
  
  
Ich werde nie vergessen, was damals nach unserem zweiten Besuch in diesem chinesischen Restaurant passierte…Sherlock war – völlig zu recht! – enttäuscht von mir gewesen und ich hatte gehofft, im Internet Zerstreuung zu finden. Stattdessen las ich die Mail eines Kameraden, die mich in tiefe Verzweiflung stürzte. Und wenig später war Sherlock in mein Zimmer eingedrungen, um mich aus einem entsetzlichen Albtraum zu reißen…! Es war mir so peinlich gewesen...! Aber er war damals wirklich über sich hinausgewachsen…! – und das hat mich echt beeindruckt… – …und gerührt. Das war… – mehr von dem Menschen, der mich gefragt hatte, ob ich in Ordnung sei, nachdem ich den serienmordenden Cabbie erschossen hatte, um einen mir fast noch Fremden vor einem unsäglichen Hazard-Spiel zu bewahren…!  
  
Er hatte nicht ‚Danke’ gesagt, sondern ‚guter Schuss’ – und das auch eher, damit ich seine Theorie bestätigte und mich selbst verriet, als mich einfach zu loben…obwohl es auch das gewesen war...! Aber dass er mich fragte, ob ich damit klar käme, dass ich gerade einen Menschen getötet hatte, das war so viel mehr, als nur ‚Danke’ zu sagen…! Er HATTE Einfühlungsvermögen…vielleicht auf eine eher logische, analytische als auf intuitive Weise – aber mittlerweile war ich sicher: Letztere war auch vorhanden…verschüttet irgendwie…! – das schon…! …aber existent…!  
  
So wenig ich wollte, dass mich Sherlock so verletzlich und zerbrechlich miterlebte… – er half damit nicht nur MIR – es machte IHN menschlicher…! Und das wollte ich erreichen, es war mir so wichtig, dass ich bereit war, trotz meiner Scham, meine Probleme zu nutzen, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken… Das mag sich jetzt verdammt nach einer Mitleidsmasche anhören…aber – naja – ein ganz kleines bisschen war es das vielleicht auch wirklich…! – aber ich wusste, ich muss sehr, sehr zurückhaltend sein, damit er mich nicht irgendwann doch verachtete, weil ich zu schwach bin. Jedenfalls hoffte und glaubte ich, dass es eine Symbiose sei. Mike Stamford hatte mir die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, Sherlock Holmes zu erforschen. Lestrade hatte gesagt, er sei ein großartiger Mensch…und dass er ein guter Mensch werden könne, wenn wir alle sehr, sehr viel Glück hätten…vielleicht war das irrsinnig vermessen…aber ich kam noch am nächsten an Sherlock heran…vielleicht konnte ich dabei helfen…? …neben Lestrade…neben Mrs Hudson…oder vielleicht auch Molly…?  
  
  
  
    „Und keiner kommt an mich heran!  
  
     Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft", erklärt Moriarty siegessicher.  
  
    Sherlock spannt den Hahn meiner Waffe und entgegnet herausfordernd:  
  
    "Ich schon!"  
  
    "Sie warn am nächsten dran. – Jetzt sind Sie mir im Weeeg!"  
  
  
  
Der Dialog ist urplötzlich in meinem Kopf! Und ich fühle mich, als hätte sich die Schwerkraft unserer Erde plötzlich vervielfältigt: Ich bin buchstäblich niedergedrückt und japse nach Luft! …diese Parallele! …heißt das…? Ich...? Ich komme noch am nächsten an Sherlock dran – und irgendwann werde ich ihm im Weg sein...?!  
  
…Dreh jetzt nicht durch, das hat nicht das Geringste miteinander zu tun!!! denke ich, aber ich bin keineswegs überzeugt…!  
  
  
  
Ich habe nie an Dämonen geglaubt…! Aber nun habe ich einen in meinem Kopf… – wie’s scheint…!  
  
Und Sherlock…?!  
  
Er erscheint mir plötzlich wie eine arme Seele, hinter der der Teufel her ist…!  
  
…oder EIN sehr spezieller Teufel…!  
  
Aber eigentlich sind mir diese Denkmuster doch total fremd….! –  
  
Wie komme ich bloß auf diesen esoterischen Mumpitz…???  
  
  
Vielleicht ist es das Trauma…das Fieber – obwohl – das ist jetzt doch nicht mehr hoch genug für wahnhafte Ideen…!  
  
Drehe ich jetzt wirklich durch…?  
  
  
  
Sherlock wird mich wegstoßen, wenn ich eine gewisse Grenze überschreite…wie …alle… – das weiß ich sehr gut…!  
  
Er versteht nicht, wie Menschen PSYCHISCH so leiden können…  
  
Ist ja auch schwer…wenn man keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hat…!  
  
…oder man hat sie… – aber – …verdrängt…!  
  
  
  
…oh, Scheiße…!  
  
  
  
Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, dass er seine Mutter verloren haben muss… Er verdrängt das womöglich selbst ganz unbewusst…oder hat es in ein…Verließ in seinem Gedächtnispalast gesperrt…! …ja, das ist wohl wahrscheinlicher…!  
  
  
  
…vielleicht irre ich mich…vielleicht MÖCHTE ich bloß, dass es eine Art von Symbiose ist, die wir teilen…!?  
  
  
  
…mag sein…! Wie auch immer: Ich möchte, dass er sich von…dem…Zwang, der fixen Idee befreit, zu denken, es sei gut, emotionslos zu sein…!  
  
  
  
…merkwürdig…!  
  
  
Als ich damals Hope erschossen hatte, da schien alles so einfach…!  
  
Aber nun, nach all meiner Verwirrung und Ernüchterung…nach all den niederschmetternden Erkenntnissen…nach all den Relativierungen, da schien es plötzlich wieder weiß und schwarz zu geben – gut und böse...  
  
  
„…übrigens…nur, damit du’s weißt…ich denke, Engel existieren nicht…“, hatte ich gerade erst gestern noch zu Sherlock gesagt.  
...aber ich war mir jetzt nicht mehr wirklich so sicher, ob das auch für Teufel galt...!  
  
Ich versuchte, meine wirren Gedanken mental in eine Kiste zu packen und diese für heute zu schließen.  
  
  
Sherlocks Blick lag auf mir – forschend und, wie mir schien, irgendwie ratlos. Sherlock und ratlos? In Bezug auf mich? Er konnte mich lesen wie ein Buch!? Aber da waren diese zusammengezogenen Brauen, dieser typische Wulst, der sich über seiner Nasenwurzel bildete...  
  
"Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Sherlock?" fragte ich schließlich.  
"Bist du eigentlich noch wütend wegen meiner spontanen Aktion vor zwei Wochen, als ich eigentlich einkaufen wollte?" fragte er ungewohnt unsicher.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?!" fragte ich verständnislos. Ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er von meinem Ausbruch gestern früh angefangen hätte, als er darauf bestanden hatte, dass ihn der Anschlag in Glasgow so gar nicht berührte – aber das?  
"Ich habe heute Nachmittag gesagt, dass ich mein Bett frisch bezogen habe..."  
  
                                                WAS?!  
  
"JOHN!" stöhnte er ungehalten, als ich ihn nur perplex anstarrte: "Ich verstehe, dass es für dich vielleicht noch etwas zu früh ist, dich deinen Albträumen zu stellen und es – es tut mir Leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest, aber ich habe die letzten zwölf Tage höchstens zwanzig Stunden geschlafen!"  
  
Jetzt fiel bei mir der Penny!  
  
"Sherlock...", stammelte ich.  
"Ich war nach dieser Sache völlig neben der Spur...", gestand er leise. "Aber ich denke, das weißt du... – und die Nacht drauf...als ich noch nicht kapiert hatte, wo ich war...wo wir waren..." Er verstummte hilflos.  
  
"Du willst, dass ich in deinem... – Zimmer schlafe, weil du müde bist...!" stieß ich schuldbewusst hervor.  
  
"Das...würde es einfacher machen...", erklärte er. Nanu? Wäre hier nicht eine gehässige Bemerkung am Platze gewesen? "Ich dachte...nun, es schien dir zuletzt nichts auszumachen...und...ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es dich beruhigt, mich in der Nähe zu haben...", brachte er stockend hervor.  
"Ich bin ein Idiot...! Du hast vollkommen Recht", gab ich zu.  
"Wie immer!" rutschte es ihm heraus. "Also, was ist jetzt...kommst du?"  
Wie konnte ich ihm das abschlagen? Ich wusste doch, dass nichts weiter dabei war.  
"Danke, Sherlock...ich muss es völlig überhört haben, das...mit dem...Beziehen, meine ich...war wohl mit meinen Gedanken wo anders...tut mir Leid! ...würdest du...würdest du mir von oben einen Schlafanzug und meinen Kulturbeutel holen...oder besser einen Jogginganzug...ich friere immer noch...", gab ich beklommen von mir.  
Er sprang auf und eilte nach oben.  
  
Ich war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt und – ja, was eigentlich...? ...erleichtert, beruhigt... – das auch. Ich konnte es nicht recht begreifen. Irgendwie fühlte sich nichts daran falsch an, obwohl es doch seltsam war. Schräg war es immer noch für mich, aber doch auch in Ordnung...  
Als ich wieder daran dachte, wie ich vor drei Wochen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte und dann feststellen musste, dass er mich in sein Bett getragen hatte, musste ich jetzt grinsen...! Und dann Mike...! Mann, war das peinlich gewesen! Aber das war ganz bald in den Hintergrund getreten, weil es mir so schlecht gegangen war und weil ich Sherlock wirklich brauchte – und weil er auch wirklich für mich da gewesen war.  
  
...danke, Sherlock...! dachte ich gerührt.  
  
Er kam die Treppen herunter und blieb nahe dem Sofa stehen. Ich raffte mich auf und lächelte ihn an.  
"Geht's?" fragte er.  
Ich nickte und ging langsam durch Wohnzimmer und Küche, konzentrierte mich auf meinen Weg, weil mir doch noch schwindlig war und ich nicht irgendwo gegen stoßen wollte. An der Badezimmertür gab er mir meinen Jogginganzug, ein paar Socken und meinen Kulturbeutel.  
"Melde dich, wenn dir richtig schwindlig wird", sagte er und verschwand durch seine Zimmertür. Als ich das Bad betrat, öffnete sich die andere Tür einen Spalt.  
  
  
  
Einige Minuten später kam ich aus dem Bad und zuckte etwas zusammen, als Sherlock dicht vor der Tür stand. Schlagartig fiel mir der Moment in der Einliegerwohnung der Slipstones ein, als ich nach meiner Panikattacke aus dem Bad gewankt war und er mich fast zum Sofa hatte tragen müssen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er leise.  
“Ja, danke, Sherlock“, antwortete ich und kroch müde und fröstelnd unter die Decke.  
  
„Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du…wenn du nicht wieder über mich rübersteigst…“, sagte ich dann doch noch.  
  
„Kein Problem…das hättest du doch früher sagen können.“ Sherlock schlüpfte also zivilisiert in seine Hälfte des Doppelbettes.  
  
Da ich nie lange auf der linken Seite liegen kann, ohne dass meine Schulter zu schmerzen beginnt, ich mich aber nicht von Sherlock abwenden wollte, hatte ich mich auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt. Sherlock saß neben mir und beobachtete mich.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Ich stelle nur meine Diagnose“, erklärte er und schnappte sich mein Handgelenk.  
  
„Alles okay. Es ist gut, wenn das Fieber nicht zu schnell sinkt.“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch. Aber sag' Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst...besser du weckst mich und versuchst nicht alleine aufzustehen.“  
  
"Danke, Sherlock, es geht mir ja schon wieder viel besser", versicherte ich ihm.  
  
Dann ließ er meine Hand los und löschte das Licht.  
  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock“, wünschte ich ihm und tat es ihm gleich. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich auf die rechte Seite legte und die Fußspitzen in die Besuchsritze vergrub.  
  
„Nacht, John…“  
  
  
  
Es war seltsam, nach zwei Wochen wieder hier zu sein…! Mir ging durch den Kopf, was seither passiert war…Sherlocks „Einkauf“, wie ich ihn völlig high mit vier Spritzen vorgefunden hatte, mein Entsetzen, meine Angst und das irrwitzige Verhör, die Standpauke von Mycroft. Der Moment, als ich dann endlich zu Sherlock durfte und wie ich in dieser Nacht mein Bett neben seines geschoben hatte, seine Wutausbrüche am darauf folgenden Tag, Mycrofts Idee mit der Drogenberatung, die eine kleine Eiszeit zwischen mir und Sherlock hervorrief, dann Moriartys unsinnige Aktion mit dem Hubschrauber, die Sherlock so erschreckend begeistert hatte – und dann hatte der Fall mit Sebastian Wilkes begonnen.  
  
‚Das ist mein Freund: – John Watson…!’  
  
So hatte er mich vorgestellt – dabei war es gerade ziemlich schwierig gewesen zwischen uns. ...und ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geahnt, dass er sich, während ich mich mit einer unbemannten Kasse stritt, gegen einen Schwertkämpfer bekaupten musste...  
Hatte das...unter anderem...so etwas sein sollen, wie – eine Versöhnung vor Zeugen?  
Er hatte seither nicht mehr den Versuch gemacht, mich vorzustellen, allerdings hatte er mich vor dem wenig netten Cabbie als seinen Freund bezeichnet...Der hatte sich gerade vorher schon einen Reim darauf gemacht, dass wir wohl ein Paar seien...  
  
  
Die leisen, ruhigen Atemzüge aus dem Bett nebenan verrieten mir, dass Sherlock fest eingeschlafen war.   
  
  
Kein Wunder, er musste wirklich erschöpft sein...!  
  
  
Meine Nervosität klang langsam ab...  
  
...danke, mein Freund...! dachte ich lächelnd. ...schlaf dich aus...!  
  
  
  
  
"Da sind wir wieder! Schönschön!!" grinste Moriarty und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände.  
"Hast du mich schon vermisst?   
Och, Johnny-Boy...! Nun guck doch nicht, als wolltest du mich vergiften!" Er lachte in den höchsten Tönen.  
Ich lag anscheinend auf einem Tisch und als ich mich aufrichtete, begannen auf meiner Brust fünf leuchtende rote Punkte herumzutanzen wie Glühwürmchen, aber die Schützen waren nicht zu sehen, sie schienen im Haus gegenüber zu sein.  
"Ich nehme an, du erkennst das hier wieder?"  
Klar...  
Es war das Roland-Kerr-College, in dem ich Hope erschossen hatte. Der Tisch, auf dem ich zu mir gekommen war, war ein Schülerpult. Wieder war es Nacht, aber diesmal stand an dem Fenster, aus dem ich geschossen hatte ein Fernrohr. Woodbridges Spiegelteleskop.   
"Komm her und sieh durch."  
Ich gehorchte. Die Vergrößerung saugte mich in ein Klassenzimmer auf der anderen Straßenseite. Ich erschrak furchtbar, als ich dort Sherlock stehen sah – doch diesmal hatte ihn der Golem von hinten gepackt und benutzte ihn als Schutzschild. Die Augen meines armen Freundes sahen mich flehend an. Er wirkte so hilflos und zerbrechlich, dass es mir wehtat.  
  
"Ich habe ein paar Aufgaben für dich, Johnny-Boy. Wenn du sie erledigst, werde ich deinen lieben Sherlock am Leben lassen. Wenn nicht, wird mein Freund Oskar ihn auswringen wie einen Putzlappen.  
Für's Erste möchte ich, dass du auf dem Trafalgar Square in den Brunnen steigst. Splitterfasernackt", er verlangsamte sein Sprechtempo bei diesem letzten Wort und genoss es. "Sonntags um zwölf Uhr mittags. Und wenn du dann verhaftet worden bist, schnappst du dir eine Waffe und legst alle auf der Wache um. Auch die Sekretärinnen und so. Bürger, die eine Anzeige machen – alle! Wenn dir das gelingt, wird dich jemand abholen und dich zu Sherlock bringen. Wenn nicht, seid ihr beide dran."   
  
Geschockt fuhr ich auf und sah Moriarty an. "Warum ich... – und was hätten Sie davon?"  
"Na, meinen Spaß!" quietschte er entzückt. Ich habe mit Sherlock gewettet, dass du es tun wirst! Aber er sagt: nein!"  
"Und damit hat er vollkommen recht! Ich kann das nicht tun!" schrie ich.  
"Ooooch? Du willst also deinen geliebten Sherlock sterben lassen, du enttäuschst mich!"  
"Nicht ich bin es, der ihn sterben lässt, Moriarty!" brüllte ich.  
"Und selbst wenn ich bereit wäre, es zu tun, Sie haben gar nichts von Freilassung gesagt – und glauben würde ich Ihnen sowieso nicht", schimpfte ich giftig.  
"Guuut! Gut aufgepasst, Captain Watson. Es ist doch so: Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiter machen. Nein das kann ich nicht. Ich würde ja versuchen, Sie zu überzeugen, aber – alles, was ich sagen könnte, haben Sie sich schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen...“  
  
Die Schützen waren im Haus gegenüber, wie es aussah...meine Chancen waren gering und für Sherlock würde es keine Rettung geben – aber vielleicht konnte ich wenigstens zuende bringen, was er begonnen hatte. Ich duckte mich und rannte auf Moriarty zu, stürzte mich auf ihn... die ersten drei Geschosse hatten meinen Rücken gestreift wie Peitschenhiebe, doch dann waren sie wohl drüben auf die Tische gesprungen und das genügte, denn nun bohrten sich die Projektile in meinen Brustkorb. Meine Lungen schienen augenblicklich in Flammen zu stehen. Während ich röchelnd und hustend über Moriarty zusammenbrach, drückte ich ihm noch mit allerletzter Kraft die Kehle zu... Es musste schnell gehen, denn mir blieben nur noch Sekunden – Atmen konnte ich schon nicht mehr...  
In meinem Kopf lief ein Film ab, der mir in Nahaufnahme zeigte, wie der Golem mit grimmigem Grinsen aus Sherlock das Leben herausquetschte, bis er wie eine Gliederpuppe auf einem der Tische hing, sein Genick war gebrochen und er starrte mich unverwandt an...,   
...dann wuchsen seine Pupillen auf maximale Größe an.   
Sherlock war wirklich tot.  
  
  
  
"John! John! Bitte, wach auf! Du bist zuhause! Alles ist gut!"   
Ich wurde durchgeschüttelt und sah plötzlich in zwei besorgte helle Augen. "Du bist bei mir, John...! Sieh mich an!" versicherte er beruhigend und nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
  
Mein Körper rang stoßweise nach Atem und zitterte heftig. Ich hatte keinerlei Gewalt über ihn.  
"Ich bin zu spät aufgewacht...entschuldige...ich schlafe sonst nicht so fest...", stammelte er bedauernd.   
  
"Sherlock", krächzte ich endlich erleichtert. Bebend griff ich nach seinen Händen. Sie zuckten kurz, als er sich wohl an meine Panikattacke unter der Dusche erinnerte, wo ich ihn so barsch abgewiesen hatte, aber diesmal legte ich meine Hände dankbar auf die Seinen.  
"Ich habe dich sterben sehen", flüsterte ich schaudernd. "Aber wenigstens habe ich Moriarty noch mitnehmen können..." Erschöpft ließ ich meine Arme sinken.   
Sherlock kniete neben mir auf der Matratze und griff nun nach meinen Schultern.  
"Das ist doch ein Anfang, meinst du nicht?" sagte er aufmunternd.  
  
Ein... – WIE...?!  
  
Er lächelte traurig. "Ein Anfang, um ihn in deinem Innern zum Schweigen zu bringen. Deine Angst zu besiegen..."  
"Aber du warst tot, Sherlock! Wir waren beide tot...!" stöhnte ich abgehetzt.  
"Das habe ich verstanden, John. Aber, du hast mir doch zugestimmt, als ich ihn erschießen wollte?“  
„Ja, hab ich…“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser", erklärte er.  
Ich nickte dankbar.  
Als er hinaus huschte, schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Alles war so scharf und real zu sehen gewesen…! Mein Herz entschleunigte allmählich. Ich rollte mich auf die rechte Seite und als er mit einer Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläsern zurückkam, stützte ich mich auf den Ellenbogen hoch.  
Er kniete sich vor das Bett, schenkte ein Glas voll und gab es mir. Ich wollte auf ihn warten, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass er zuerst sicher sein wollte, dass ich klar kam. Meine Hand zitterte zwar, aber ich schaffte es, das Glas leer zu trinken. Etwas außer Atem stellte ich es klappernd auf den Nachttisch. Wie war das möglich, dass ich jetzt bereits ruhiger war, als bei meinem ersten Albtraum unter diesem Dach? ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich mich zurücksinken ließ.  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“  
„Ja, Sherlock, danke…und…vielleicht hast du recht…“  
„Vielleicht?“ fragte er leicht beleidigt. „Womit?“  
„Dass ich mich doch schon meinen Albträumen stellen soll, du Hobby-Therapeut!“ grinste ich.  
„Ich weiß nicht…das sagst du doch nur, weil du willst, dass ich wieder einschlafe“, vermutete er misstrauisch und goss Wasser in das zweite Glas.  
„Es geht schon wieder. – Und du?“  
„Ich, wieso ich? Ich habe drei Stunden geschlafen, das – “  
„Erstens ist das NICHT genug und zweitens habe ich das nicht gemeint. Was ist, wenn ich merke, dass du schlecht träumst?“  
Er schnaubte abfällig.  
„Manchmal hast selbst du Albträume, Sherlock“, widersprach ich lächelnd. „Bei deinem Letzten konnte ich dich soweit beruhigen, dass du dann doch weitergeschlafen hast, deshalb hast du es wohl auch vergessen.“  
„Was? …geht so was denn?“ fragte er erstaunt.   
„Das war – in der – der letzten Nacht, die ich hier verbracht habe…bevor du Einkaufen gegangen bist… Und…erinnerst du dich – die Nacht, als ich über The Science of Destruction gestolpert bin? Du warst ganz durcheinander, als ich dich geweckt hatte...Du hast geschlafwandelt.“  
Er starrte mich fassungslos an.  
„Ich…, nein! …das…“, stammelte er. Dann schluckte er und fauchte verärgert. „Das hat dir Mycroft erzählt!!“  
„WAS?? – Unsinn!“ schnappte ich. "Du bist auch nach Isfahan geschlafwandelt, zweimal, denke ich. Hast du bemerkt, dass du irgendwann ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa umgezogen bist, oder doch nicht? – und du hast…noch einmal erlebt, wie ich ertrunken bin.“   
„Ich schlafwandle? Wirklich?“ fragte er entsetzt.  
„Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst…“, stöhnte ich. „Tut mir Leid!“   
„Wieso? Nein, es ist nur…! – Das ist was für Kinder? Für Teenager, oder nicht?“ Das Wort ‚Kinder’ hatte er förmlich ausgespuckt.  
„Naja…meistens, aber nicht nur…erschreckt es dich?“  
„Das ist... – peinlich!“ stöhnte er.  
„Aber doch nicht vor mir?“ fragte ich zurück.  
Er öffnete die Lippen…dann entschloss er sich, erstmal sein Wasser zu trinken.  
„Brauchst du noch etwas? Ansonsten sollten wir versuchen, zu schlafen“, erklärte er dann sachlich, fast kalt.  
„Danke, Sherlock, alles okay“, sagte ich nachsichtig.   
Er ging um das Bett herum, schlüpfte unter die Decke und löschte das Licht.   
…kleiner Soziopath…! ging es mir durch den Kopf… Würde er jetzt versuchen, sich wach zu halten? Mist…ich hätte das nicht erzählen sollen…! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht??  
  
  
  
Ich wachte auf und hörte ihn leise stöhnen: „John…! John, es tut mir Leid“, murmelte er gequält.  
Ich warf mich herum und rüttelte an seinen Schultern.  
„Sherlock! Komm zu dir! – “  
Da schreckte er auch schon hoch und starrte mich an.   
„John…“, ächzte er und sein verkrampfter Gesichtsausdrück löste sich. Dann fasste er sich – peinlich berührt…rollte sich auf der linken Seite in Embrionalstellung.  
„Sherlock…! Alles okay?“ fragte ich, als ich merkte, dass er hastig atmete.  
„Ich hab geschossen…“, flüsterte er gepresst.  
„Und?“  
„Du hast mich in den Pool gestoßen, aber… DU hast es nicht geschafft…“  
„So wäre es wohl abgelaufen“, stimmte ich gelassen zu.  
“Es schockiert dich nicht?“ Er streckte sich, wandte sich halb nach hinten und sah zu mir auf.  
„Nein. Weil mir genau das durch den Kopf ging, als du auf die Sprengsätze gezielt hast. Mir hätte die Kraft gefehlt, selbst noch rechtzeitig ins Wasser zu kommen. Und du? Bist du lebend aus der Geschichte rausgekommen?“  
„Es war ein Traum, John“, gab er genervt zurück.  
„Also nicht“, schlussfolgerte ich.  
„Hätte ich schießen sollen, John? Ihn aufhalten...?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht… Es ist so ’ne Art Kobayashi Maru-Test*, wie’s aussieht“, grinste ich ratlos.   
„Ein – was…?“  
„Oh..., klar…! Eine…eine Situation, bei der es keine erfolgreiche Lösung gibt, die aber zeigt, wie du unter dem Stress agierst – “  
„Ein Test, für den es keine Lösung gibt? Was soll DAS denn?“ fragte er verärgert.  
„Das ist – das ist vielleicht etwas…falls…uns jemals wieder nach einem DVD-Abend sein sollte…!“ stammelte ich verlegen.  
„Ou, – aber  kein Bond, oder?“ fragte er widerwillig  
„Nein, ganz was anderes…“, versicherte ich. „Schlaf gut.“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu: ‚Gebt alle Hoffnung auf, ihr, die ihr eintretet’:
> 
> * Alles Anspielungen auf "A Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy"
> 
> Zu: Rendezvous mit einem Teufel:  
> ***************************************************  
> ACD, FINA (Holmes berichtet Watson von Moriartys Besuch in 221b)
> 
> (Moriarty:) "'You have less frontal development than I should have expected,' said he, at last. 'It is a dangerous habit to finger loaded firearms in the pocket of one's dressing-gown.'
> 
> The fact is that upon his entrance I had instantly recognized the extreme personal danger in which I lay. The only conceivable escape for him lay in silencing my tongue. In an instant I had slipped the revolver from the drawer into my pocket, and was covering him through the cloth. At his remark I drew the weapon out and laid it cocked upon the table. He still smiled and blinked, but there was something about his eyes which made me feel very glad that I had it there.
> 
> (...)
> 
> 'Pray take a chair. I can spare you five minutes if you have anything to say.'
> 
> 'All that I have to say has already crossed your mind,' said he.
> 
> 'Then possibly my answer has crossed yours,' I replied.
> 
> 'You stand fast?'
> 
> 'Absolutely.'  
> (...)  
> (Moriarty:) "I am quite sure that a man of your intelligence will see that there can be but one outcome to this affair. It is necessary that you should withdraw. You have worked things in such a fashion that we have only one resource left. It has been an intellectual treat to me to see the way in which you have grappled with this affair, and I say, unaffectedly, that it would be a grief to me to be forced to take any extreme measure. You smile, sir, but I assure you that it really would.'
> 
> 'Danger is part of my trade,' I remarked.
> 
> 'That is not danger,' said he. 'It is inevitable destruction. You stand in the way not merely of an individual, but of a mighty organization, the full extent of which you, with all your cleverness, have been unable to realize. You must stand clear, Mr. Holmes, or be trodden under foot.  
> (...)  
> Well, well,' said he, at last. 'It seems a pity, but I have done what I could. I know every move of your game. (...) It has been a duel between you and me, Mr. Holmes. (...) You hope to beat me. I tell you that you will never beat me. If you are clever enough to bring destruction upon me, rest assured that I shall do as much to you.'
> 
> 'You have paid me several compliments, Mr. Moriarty,' said I. 'Let me pay you one in return when I say that if I were assured of the former eventuality I would, in the interests of the public, cheerfully accept the latter.'
> 
> 'I can promise you the one, but not the other,' he snarled, and so turned his rounded back upon me, and went peering and blinking out of the room.  
> ***************************
> 
> Wie ihr merken werdet, habe ich ein paar winzige Änderung an der deutschen Version in Richtung auf das Englische gemacht.
> 
>  
> 
> Zu Stayin' alive – ...oder doch nicht?:
> 
> * Kommandierender Offizier.
> 
>  
> 
> Zu Das große Spiel:
> 
> * Ausdruck aus dem Verlagswesen: "Es soll (so) gedruckt werden!" (lat.)  
> ***************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Zu Erneutes Arrangement zwischen Sherlock und mir:
> 
> * Star Trek II  
> http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kobayashi-Maru-Test
> 
> Es gibt gewisse Parallelen, besonders Kirks Rede bei Spocks Trauerfeier ("von allen Seelen, die mir auf meinen Reisen begegnet sind, war die Seine, die...menschlichste." - Ein wörtliches Zitat hätte albern gewirkt, aber mir fiel es sofort auf und mittlerweile bin ich auch im Netz darüber gestolpert, dass das auch andere so sehen.)  
> Spock wird wieder zurückgeholt, aber er hat seinen Tod nicht vorgetäuscht, sondern sich tatsächlich geopfert.  
> Das Reichenbachszenario entspricht eher der Lösung, die Kirk für den Kobayashi-Maru-Test findet: Er manipulierte damals die Simulation - oder klarer gesagt: Er hat geschummelt!  
> ******************************************************


	30. The Homeless DEATHwork I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erst vor ein paar Tagen hat Sherlock John über sein Odachlosennetzwerk aufgeklärt - und was bedeutet das weiße Augengraffito auf der anderen Straßenseite...?

  
**Denkwürdiger Samstag**

 

  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte war es bereits hell. Dann merkte ich, wo ich war und musste grinsen... Es war eine solche Erlösung, diesem Irren entkommen zu sein! Im Grunde wusste ich, dass ich auch hier nicht sicher war – auch nicht in...Sherlocks Bett...! Ich lachte beinahe über diesen absurden Gedanken – aber ich fühlte mich eben jetzt gerade so: Sicher. Beinahe geborgen, könnte man sagen… Ich war unbeschreiblich dankbar und erleichtert. Gewiss hatte ich das Trauma noch nicht längst nicht endgültig überwunden – ich kannte das ja nur zu gut! – , aber im Augenblick fühlte ich mich bis auf den immer noch massiven Muskelkater ziemlich wohl, wenn auch immer noch etwas geschwächt. Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber: Er schlief immer noch fest. Die ganze Aufregung und der Schafmangel hatten auch ihn ganz schön geschlaucht. Ich betrachtete das schmale, blasse Gesicht unter den wirren, dunklen Locken, das um so vieles weicher und jünger aussah, wenn es gänzlich entspannt und gelöst war, wie jetzt: Seine leicht geöffneten Lippen hatten wieder mehr Farbe als am Abend zuvor und die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren schon deutlich zurückgegangen. Noch vor 36 Stunden oder so hatte ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, ihn jemals wieder zu sehen.  
  
......Gott, ist das gut, wieder hier zu sein...! dachte ich... – naja, hier, in 221b, natürlich! Nicht direkt hier in – wieder musste ich grinsen: In Sherlocks Bett…! Mann, das ist irre...! ...doch auch das war ein gutes Gefühl...auf eine völlig unerotische Weise, versteht sich...!  
  
Trotz der Schwere meines Körpers und dem Reißen in jeder einzelnen, gefolterten Muskelfaser, war mir gerade unbeschreiblich leicht ums Herz.  
Ideal wäre es jetzt eigentlich gewesen, ein paar Paracetamol einzuwerfen, und weiter zu schlafen, aber ich wollte Sherlock nicht aufwecken und beschloss, bis auf weiteres jede Bewegung, jedes Rascheln zu vermeiden. Also blieb ich, den Kopf nach links gedreht, auf dem Rücken liegen. Von Zeit zu Zeit verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, die Augen zu öffnen, um Sherlock zu betrachten. Warum? Ich hatte da so eine Theorie: Wenn er schlafen konnte, dann war es ruhig, dann hieß das, es gab keinen Fall, keine Gefahr – natürlich stimmte das nicht wirklich...Bulldogg zum Beispiel lief ja wohl auch noch frei herum...ganz zu schweigen von...Moriarty...!  
  
Was für ein Irrsinn, dass uns ein Telefonanruf gerettet hatte...! Offensichtlich ein Anruf von jemandem, der Moriarty irgendetwas anzubieten hatte, soviel war klar – aber wieso hatte er deshalb augenblicklich seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen? Das ergab für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn...!?  
...aber wenigstens war ich zumindest im Augenblick dazu in der Lage, über diese grauenhafte, groteske Situation nachzudenken, ohne gleich in Panik zu geraten – bestimmt würde ich auch wieder mit Rückfällen zu kämpfen haben und ich sollte lieber nicht übermütig werden, was meine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht anging, aber immerhin hatte ich mich fürs Erste gefangen und war auch psychisch auf dem Wege der Besserung – da war die Prognose von Dr Sherlock Freud wohl richtig gewesen.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, aber dann sah ich, wie Sherlocks Züge etwas härter und grober wurden, seine Lippen sich schlossen und eine leichte Spannung auf seine Stirn trat. Sein Atemrhythmus wurde etwas kräftiger: Er war wach – auch wenn er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte. Ich rollte mich auf die linke Seite und bemühte mich, keinen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben, und er öffnete die Augen.  
"Morgen, Sherlock", grinste ich zufrieden.  
Ein halbes Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. "Dir geht's besser, ja?" brummte er mit noch etwas belegter Stimme, aber bereits hellwach.  
"Viel besser", versicherte ich ihm  
"Noch Schmerzen?" Natürlich wusste er das bereits.  
"Du siehst einen 5 Fuß und 6 Inches großen Muskelkater vor dir", gab ich zu.  
"Was hindert sich daran, ein Bad zu nehmen?" schlug er vor. "Du wolltest mich nicht aufwecken, richtig?"  
"Gute Deduktion! Hast du eigentlich ein Thermometer für das Badewasser – oder für deine Experimente? Nach der Temperatur, die ich gestern noch hatte, würde ich das doch sicherheitshalber kontrollieren..."  
"Hast du Bedenken, dein Kreislauf könnte das noch nicht verkraften?" fragte er.  
"Wird schon gehen."  
Er schlüpfte hinaus und verschwand im Bad, bald darauf hörte ich Wasser in die Wanne plätschern.  
  
  
Als ich mich später unter Schmerzen ins Bad schleppte, fand ich dort eine Flasche mit einem Entspannungsbad vor, die Sherlock rausgestellt haben musste.  
Wenn er will, kann er richtig fürsorglich sein, dachte ich schmunzelnd, streifte meine Sachen ab und kletterte steifbeinig ins Wasser.  
  
Dann sah ich ein Piratenschiff aus Plastik auf den Wellen dümpeln. Es hatte ein wenig Schlagseite... und war wohl schon älter, denn die farblichen Details hatten bereits ziemlich gelitten. Verdutzt nahm ich es hoch – das war ein Thermometer! Ich kicherte lauthals los.  
  
Sir Sherlock, der Freibeuter ihrer Majestät…! dachte ich grinsend…und dann fiel mir Rory ein… Ob der wohl inzwischen mal meinem Blog gelesen hatte? Ich hatte vorgestern nur kurz mit Slipstone gesprochen, aber bei denen schien soweit alles okay zu sein…  
  
  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Sherlock von draußen nach ein paar Minuten.  
"Alles bestens!" versicherte ich.  
Aber tatsächlich hatte ich Mühe, mich wach zu halten. Ich spürte mein Herz schlagen. Das würde noch etwas dauern, bis ich mich vollständig erholt hatte.  
  
Einige Minuten später setzte ich mich langsam auf, wartete etwas, bevor ich mich hinkniete und stieg dann ganz vorsichtig aus der Wanne. Mit diesem Schwindel wurde ich noch alleine fertig, so schlimm war es jetzt nicht mehr. Ich zog mich immer noch etwas zittrig an, tastete mich nach draußen und war froh, mich gleich aufs Bett setzen zu können.  
"Ist wohl besser, du bleibst heute noch liegen", kommentierte Sherlock und legte eine Packung Paracetamol auf den Nachttisch.  
Ich nickte, zog die Beine auf die Matratze und beeilte mich, wieder unter die Decke zu kommen, weil ich zu frösteln begann.  
"Mrs Hudson hat einen Brunch vorbereitet. Sie scheint zu denken, dass sie an dir durch eine gezielte Mast eine Wunderheilung vollbringen kann", spottete Sherlock. "Ich helfe ihr rauftragen."  
"Sherlock, das – " Aber er war schon wieder weg. Seufzend richtete ich mich auf und rutschte nach rückwärts, um mich mit dem Rücken anzulehnen.  
Kurz darauf erschien er mit einem Tablett, stellte Verschiedenes auf die Kommode und nahm das Tablett wieder mit hinaus.  
Dann kam Mrs Hudson mit einem weiteren Tablett herein.  
"Guten Morgen, Mrs H.", lächelte ich schicksalergeben und nahm das Wasserglas und das Schmerzmittel vom Nachttisch, damit sie das Tablett dort abstellen konnte.  
"Guten Morgen, John. Geht es Ihnen etwas besser, heute?“ fragte sie mitleidig und umarmte mich so behutsam, als habe sie Angst, mir wehzutun.  
„Viel besser, danke. Sie sind wirklich ein Schatz, dieser Aufwand wäre doch – “  
„Diesmal trifft mich keine Schuld!“ grinste sie. „Samstagsbrunch wissen Sie noch. John? Mit besten Genesungswünschen von Marie! – Die drei waren alle ganz entsetzt, dass Sie schon wieder krank sind! Aber das ist ja kein Wunder nachdem, was Sie da durchmachen mussten! Und die Presse überschlägt sich ja heute. Die ergehen sich in wilden Verschwörungstheorien! – wollten es vielleicht gestern noch nicht bringen, wegen des Datums…!“ erklärte sie augenzwinkernd. „Naja", seufzte siew abgrundtief und grinste. "wenigstens EIN Gutes hatte diese schreckliche Geschichte ja...“  
  
SOOO?? machte es in meinem Gehirn bloß ratlos.  
  
Sie lachte und drückte meine Schulter. „Na, dass Sie beide sich endlich wieder völlig ausgesöhnt haben!“ rief sie freudestrahlend, indem sie ihren Blick kurz durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ.  
  
Oh…  
  
Sie nahm einen kleinen Teller vom Tablett und hielt ihn mir unter de Nase. „Von Alan, hat er mir für Sie mitgegeben…Er meint, Sie beide wären so süß zusammen…“  
  
Zwei rosa Herzen! Bestehend aus kleinen Kuchen mit Zuckerguss und Glitzerstaub, zweifellos von zarter Prinzessinnenhand zubereitet…  
  
Ich schnappte nur fassungslos nach Luft, als mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Es fühlte sich an, als sei das Fieber schlagartig zurück.  
  
Mrs Hudson überging das gnädigerweise. "Die Füllung besteht allerdings aus meiner Himbeermarmelade..", sagte sie bloß.  
Und dann kam auch schon Sherlock mit zwei Thermoskannen – eine hohe und eine kugelige – herein und sie tätschelte kurz mein Knie.  
  
„So, und nun essen Sie ordentlich, damit Sie weder zu Kräften kommen, John. Und vielleicht kommen Sie ja in zwei Wochen zum Brunch wieder zu mir? Mit Sherlock natürlich!“  
  
Ich dachte nur: Ganz sicher nicht…!  
  
„Ich bin den Rest des Wochenendes mit meiner Schwester bei der Familie ihres Sohnes. Der Jüngste wird getauft. Ich bin Patin“, fügte sie stolz hinzu.  
  
„Da hat der Kleine das große Los gezogen“, grinste ich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß!“  
  
„Danke, mein Junge. Und Ihnen gute Besserung. Ich hoffe, Sherlock kümmert sich ein bisschen um Sie…“ Dann ging sie hinaus.  
  
„John? Stimmt was nicht?“ fragte Sherlock irritiert (womöglich hatte mein Gesicht einen ähnlichen himbeerfarbenen Ton angenommen wie die Herzen...), dann sah er die Herzen und begann zu grinsen. „…ou…verstehe…Kaffee oder Tee?“  
  
Ich entschied mich für Tee, nahm ein paar Tabletten und Sherlock gab mir einen Überblick über unser Büffet. Es war mir irgendwie peinlich, dass er mein Frühstück zusammenstellte, aber obwohl das so gar nicht zu ihm passte, erledigte er das mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit, doch dann zeterte er: "Aber nur ausnahmsweise, mein Lieber, ich bin nicht Ihr Kellner, nur Ihr Mitbewohner!" und wir lachten.  
"Mach bloß keine Krümel!" setzte er hinzu, aber es klang nicht besonders drohend.  
"Sonst?" forderte ich ihn neugierig heraus.  
Er zuckte die Schultern. "Musst du meine Wäsche in die Wäscherei bringen."  
"Du hattest Mrs Hudson für's Waschen einspannen wollen", rutschte es mir tadelnd heraus.  
"Woher weißt du das?" fragte er überrascht.  
"Aus einem Kommentar von ihr – es ging um...Mollys neuen Freund..."  
"Oh, ja...richtig. Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, Sherlock, ich bin okay." Noch vor etwas mehr als 24 h hätte ich mich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an diese seltsame Szene im Labor wohl in ein aufgelöstes Häufchen Elend verwandelt... Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt, natürlich hatte ich alles daran gesetzt, mich zusammenzureißen.  
"Und wer macht das jetzt?" fragte ich.  
"Was?"  
"Deine Wäsche, die Reinigung deiner Anzüge..."  
"Obdachlosennetzwerk. Naja, natürlich lasse ich da bei weitem nicht jeden ran. Und nicht alle von ihnen sind wirklich richtig obdachlos..."  
Seit vorgestern hatte ich da so einen Verdacht...  
"Zahlst du manchmal in...Naturalien?" mutmaßte ich.  
Er grinste. "Habe mich schon gefragt, wann du drauf kommst...Manchmal fehlt mir einfach das Kleingeld."  
"Isst du nichts?" fragte ich und sah ihn bittend an. Die beiden Portionen, die er am Vortag zu sich genommen hatte, waren lächerlich gewesen, davor hatte er auch tagelang nichts gegessen und wer konnte schon sagen, wann es den nächsten Fall gab?  
Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, kam zum Nachttisch – und schnappte sich eines der Herzen. Verdattert sah ich, wie er hinein biss.  
"W-was? Sherlock...?" stammelte ich.  
"Vernichtung von Beweismaterial!" blödelte er kauend. "Uuaah! Jetzt kann ich drei Tage lang keinen Zucker mehr in den Kaffee nehmen. – Ist das süß...!"  
"Was erwartest du, das hat Zuckerguss so an sich...", gab ich immer noch etwas erstaunt zurück.  
  
Als Sherlock später die Reste unseres "Far more than you can eat-Buffets" in den Kühlschrank räumte, entschied ich mich, ihm zu helfen: Ich wollte nämlich wissen, wie es dort mittlerweile aussah und wie weit die Lebensmittel von dem Kopf entfernt untergebracht werden konnten...  
  
Aber zu meiner Überraschung: Er war nicht mehr da! Und auch einige Flecken waren verschwunden.  
"Was hast du mit Holofernes angestellt?" fragte ich.  
"Molly hebt ihn mir noch eine Weile auf. Hab ihn wegbringen lassen. Er sollte dich eh nur aus dem Haus treiben."  
Wo ich schon mal hier war, holte ich meinen Laptop, ehe ich meine Zähne putzte, mich rasierte und zurück ins Bett ging.  
  
Ich durchforstete die Zeitungen. Die Fälschung des Vermeers zierte die Startseiten. Der Mord an Prof. Dr. Stella – wie passend! – Cairns war drin...den Hausmeister hatte der Golem übrigens auch erwischt, war wohl zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Tom Miller hatte er geheißen. Armer Kerl... Und die Gaslecks in Glasgow und in der Baker Street waren jetzt Terroranschläge – aber die der Name Moriarty tauchte im Fall des Vermeer nicht auf – so als sei er bloß das Hirngespinst eines geltungssüchtigen Bloggers...!  
Das musste wirklich an Sherlocks Ego nagen: Er hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand!  
  
Ich überlegte noch, ob ich die anderen  Artikel lesen sollte – vielleicht verschob ich das besser noch… – als Sherlock hereinkam, das Handy am Ohr, und sagte: „So, Mike, ich geb ihn dir.“ Er drücke mir sein Black-Berry in die Hand und ging wieder.  
  
„Hallo, Mike!“ grüßte ich munter ins Telefon.  
„Mensch, John! Ich hab’ grade Sherlock gefragt, wie’s dir geht, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Stamford.  
„Geht mir schon wieder ganz gut, danke.“  
„Also, ich wäre vor Angst gestorben an deiner Stelle!“ stöhnte er.  
„So schnell stirbt man nicht, das solltest du als Mediziner doch wissen!“ zog ich ihn auf. „Bei euch alles klar?“  
„Bis auf Moiras Morgenübelkeit, ja“, erwiderte er fröhlich. „Ach, du solltest ich vielleicht mal bei Bill melden. Ich hab ihn gestern angerufen, weil Sherlock nicht ranging und ich dachte, er weiß vielleicht was Genaueres. Aber er hat Wochenenddienst.“  
„Dann schick ich ihm zumindest eine Mail, danke, dass du mir das sagst.“  
„Hattest du mal näheren Kontakt mit Harry? Sie wirkt…seltsam in den Kommis…“  
Ich seufzte: „Sag’s nur. Ja, ich fürchte auch, sie war da schon nicht mehr nüchtern…Neulich hat sie schon geschrieben, sie will uns besuchen. Ehrlich? Ich hab Angst davor – “  
„Also: Ich hätte da ja eher Angst, wenn ich entführt würde!“  
„Du hast recht…das scheint unverhältnismäßig. Aber ich hab vor ein paar Jahren schon mal meinen Heimaturlaub in ihren Entzug investiert. Es war…total nervenaufreibend und absolut sinnlos… Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin da zu nah dran. Ich meine, du weißt, wie so was ist…“, spielte ich vage auf sein Geheimnis an.  
„Ja, schon… Was sagt denn deine Sarah zu deinem gefährlichen Hobby?“  
  
…Sarah…  
  
„John?“  
Ich seufzte unwillkürlich gegen die Niedergeschlagenheit an. „Nichts mehr…fürchte ich…“  
„Nicht...? Ihr Kommentar wirkte doch rechtverständnisvoll…“  
„Ihr…? – Sie hat nicht… – was? – wann…?!“ stammelte ich.  
„Ach, du hast das noch gar nicht gesehen? Ruf sie an, Mensch! – Warte, ich hab’s. Ja.  
  
‚2. April 1: 03 Uhr  
Ruf mich an, wenn dir danach ist, John.’…“  
  
Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.  
  
„Ach, du Scheiße! Mike! Gut, dass du mir das sagst! – Sie hat nämlich von meinem Entführer ziemlich rüde SMS bekommen… – du verstehst, wenn ich jetzt Schluss mache…“  
„Klar! Watson! Hol sie dir! Ich drück dir die Daumen!“ feixte Stamford.  
  
Konnte dieser Tag überhaupt noch besser werden?!  
  
Umgehend holte ich das Handy aus meinem Parka und rief Sarahs Nummer in meinem Telefonbuch auf. Noch während ich darauf wartete, dass die Verbindung hergestellt wurde, drängte sich mir die Befürchtung auf, dass ich nicht so überstürzt hätte anrufen dürfen: WAS? – sollte ich ihr sagen!?  
  
Es wurde abgehoben…aber es kam nichts…  
  
„Sarah…?“ fragte ich zaghaft.  
  
„Hallo, John…“ Sie klang unsicher.  
  
Ich überschlug in Windeseile, was ich sagen konnte… hätte ich mir das nur vorher überlegt…!  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass dieser Teufel so fies zu dir war… Ich war wirklich auf dem Weg zu dir…Und ich bin bloß froh, dass du diesmal nicht dabei warst…“  
Ich lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem in die Stille.  
  
„Ich glaube dir…“, seufzte sie zittrig. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen…diese SMS…das warst nicht du…und selbst wenn, wozu hättest du das machen sollen? Wieso keine nachvollziehbare Ausrede? Das ergab ja keinen Sinn… Dein Blog liest sich wieder recht flapsig…wie geht’s dir wirklich?“  
„Naja…ich wollte das…wollte mir das möglichst bald von der Seele schreiben…auch in der Hoffnung, dass du es vielleicht liest. Aber eigentlich…eigentlich ging’s mir da noch ziemlich dreckig… Bin ich denn nun…wirklich gefeuert…?“  
„Natürlich nicht! Aber wenn du übermorgen noch nicht so weit bist…“  
„Ich denke schon…“  
„Du warst natürlich wieder nicht in stationärer Behandlung!“ mutmaßte Sarah mit nachsichtigem Tadel in der Stimme – was sollte sie auch denken? Ich hatte geschrieben: „Sie müssen mir eins übergezogen haben…“ also nach sechs Tagen schon wieder! – Dazu hatte ich aber bewusst keinerlei Zeitangaben gemacht…, wäre ich wirklich 4-5h durch ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma ausgeknockt gewesen, wäre ich bestimmt noch im Krankenhaus…!  
„Doch, schon…aber jetzt bin ich wieder zuhause…“, gab ich wahrheitsgemäß Auskunft.  
„Du bist schon ein verrückter Hund, John Watson, weißt du das?“ fragte sie provozierend.  
„…gut erkannt…!“ – gerade noch rechtzeitig war mir in den Sinn gekommen, dass es jetzt nicht so gut gewesen wäre, hätte ich gesagt: Gute Deduktion…!  
„…ja, ganz bestimmt! …aber…unvernünftiger Weise…mag ich das…irgendwie…“, gestand sie ein.  
  
Eine Welle von warmer Zärtlichkeit schwappte in ihr hoch.  
  
„Ich möchte keinesfalls, dass du in Gefahr gerätst…! – dass so etwas wie letzte Woche noch mal passiert…!“ sagte ich aufrichtig. „Und…ich würde es verstehen, wenn du…wenn du…“ Ich brach ab. Ich konnte doch jetzt aus unserer „noch-nicht-Beziehung“ eine Mutprobe machen!!! Das wäre ziemlich link!  
  
„John… Ich…ich muss nachdenken. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das…“  
„Natürlich! Doch! Das verstehe ich gut…, wirklich!“ purzelten die Worte einfach so über meine Lippen…  
  
Und dann war die Verbindung unerbrochen…  
  
Ratlos erledigte ich die SMS an Bill...ich hätte jetzt sowieso nicht mit ihm reden wollen...und legte mich noch mal hin...  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte von Sherlocks lauter Stimme, die aus dem Wohnzimmer durch die offenen Türen zu mir drang.  
  
"...ob, das gut ist, wenn du ihn so unangemeldet besuchst, Sarah. Er ist noch ziemlich angeschlagen und wegen eurer Entführung hat er nach wie vor – ...Gewissensbisse."  
  
SARAH...!!  
  
Sarah ist HIER!!! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
– In meinem Körper brachen Freude und Hektik aus! –  
  
Und ich lag in Sherlocks Bett...!  
  
  
Sarah erwiderte irgendetwas. Ihre Stimme klang ärgerlich, aber ich verstand nicht, was sie sagte.  
  
...das Sofa sieht noch immer so aus, als hätte ich dort unter der grauen Decke übernachtet, ging es mir durch den Kopf, sogar die Vorhänge waren noch immer zugezogen...dann wäre es völlig klar, dass ich die Toilette im ersten Stock benutzte...!  
  
Entschlossen sprang ich aus dem Bett und stürzte ungeachtet des augenblicklich einsetzenden Schwindelgefühls in Sherlocks Bad und betätigte die Spülung...wusch mir die Hände und verließ den Raum durch die Tür zum Flur.  
  
"Sarah?" fragte ich, als ich die Küche erreichte – nicht dass sie wieder ging, ehe wir einander sprechen konnten...  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, fand ich Sherlock – mittlerweile gewohnt korrekt gekleidet – , der zwischen Tisch und Küchentür den Durchgang blockierte und Sarah, zwischen Wohnzimmertür und Sherlock stehend.  
Erleichtert registrierte ich, dass Sherlock nun Platz machte.  
  
"Ich...ich geh' dann mal... ehm...Einkaufen", erklärte er hastig, schnappte seinen Mantel und verließ fluchtartig die Wohnung.  
  
Mir war etwas schwummrig. Ich hatte mich zu sehr aufgeregt, war zu übergangslos gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen, durchgestartet. "Sarah...was für eine Überraschung...", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Das Zimmer um mich herum schwankte ein wenig.  
  
Schon im nächsten Moment – wie mir schien – stand sie direkt vor mir und schloss mich behutsam in die Arme.  
"Entschuldige, dass ich nicht weiterreden konnte... – du hast erhöhte Temperatur...", bemerkte sie dann.  
"Ja, Frau Doktor", gab ich zu.  
"Dir ist schwindlig...komm, setz dich..." Sie führte mich zum Sofa und fühlte meinen Puls.  
"Psychogenes Fieber, hm?" vermutete sie mitleidig.  
"Muss es wohl..."  
"Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?"  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung...magst du... einen Tee...?" fragte ich hilflos.  
"Bemüh dich nicht. Besser du legst dich hin."  
"Es müsste noch eine halbe Kanne in der Küche stehen...rechts neben der Tür..."  
"Sherlock hat vor mir Reißaus genommen – ich weiß nicht – ist das ein Fortschritt?" Sie lächelte unsicher; dann verschwand sie in die Küche, als denke sie plötzlich, dass diese Frage taktisch unklug gewesen sein könnte...  
Ich legte mich halb aufgestützt auf die Seite – so würde ich Tee trinken können – und vor allem: Neben mir blieb noch ausreichend Platz, dass sie sich zu mir setzen konnte. Mich durchzuckte ein seltsamer Gedanke: Hatte Sherlock das Herz deshalb vertilgt, weil er gewusst hatte, dass Sarah kommen würde? Hatte er befürchtet, ich würde diese Herzen gemeinsam mit Sarah verspeisen? Absurd...oder?  
  
Sie kam zurück mit einem Tablett: Tee, Henkelbecher, Milch, Zucker. Ich klopfte auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas vor mir. Sie schenkte uns beiden ein, reichte mir einen Becher, kam meiner Einladung nach und fragte leise. "Du musst doch irrsinnige Angst gehabt haben..."  
Ich brachte nur ein vages Nicken zustande.  
  
Sie schob ihre kleine Hand auf meine Stirn...ich lehnte mich ein wenig hinein, genoss ihre Berührung, dann tastete ich nach ihren Fingern.  
  
Da klingelte mein Telefon. Ich rollte demonstrativ die Augen, stellte aber den Becher ab und sah nach.  
  
Unbekannt.  
  
Ich drückte das Gespräch weg.  
  
Dann sah ich sie an und streckte gerade meine Hand nach ihrem Nacken aus, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihre Hand zurückzog.  
  
"John..., dieser ganze Irrsinn muss aufhören! Ich meine jetzt nicht meinetwegen, oder weil du nicht... – zwei Herren dienen kannst...nicht nur zumindest! Sondern DEINETWEGEN! Wirklich. In erster Linie... um deinetwillen..." Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mir mit zärtlicher Strenge in die Augen: "Du...du musst endlich mal aus dem Krieg heimkehren, verstehst du? Es ist wirklich höchste Zeit. Diese...Abenteuer machen dich kaputt, merkst du das nicht? Mit Sherlock auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen, ist lebensgefährlich, illegal...und vor allem – es tut dir nicht gut!"  
  
Was sollte ich sagen?  
Meine erste Verbrecherjagd mit Sherlock hatte mich geheilt.  
...aber jetzt...?!  
Zum anderen Teil deckte sich ihre Beobachtung mit Mycrofts Sichtweise. Sherlock focht einen einsamen Kampf: Ein scharfsinniger, genialer Don Quixote gegen echte Riesen, die die normalen kleinen Idioten bloß für Windmühlen hielten...  
  
  
Unser Festnetztelefon klingelte.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du doch einfach rangehen", seufzte Sarah. "Warte – " Sie stand auf holte den Mobilteil. "Einen Moment bitte."  
Sie gab mir das Telefon und zog sich abwartend ein wenig zurück.  
"Watson?" meldete ich mich widerwillig.  
"Hallo, Johnnyboy! Ist dein lieber Sherlock eifersüchtig, weil dich die dumme kleine Sarah besuchen kommt? Weißt du denn nicht zu schätzen, was du hast?"  
  
  
Ich schoss in Panik vom Sofa hoch und stieß nur deshalb keinen hörbaren Schrei aus, weil mir die Stimme wegblieb.  
  
  
  
  
…dann fand ich mich zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa hockend wieder, kalt und zitternd vor Angst. Sarah saß dicht neben mir, einen Arm um meine Schultern, die andere Hand hielt meinen Kopf... Erst dann hörte ich, dass sie leise beruhigend auf mich einredete – und dass ich keuchend ein abgehacktes Wimmern von mir gab...  
  
MORIARTY BEOBACHTET DAS HAUS!  
ER WEISS, DASS SHERLOCK ALLEINE UNTERWEGS IST!!  
ER WEISS, DASS SARAH BEI MIR IST!!!  
UND MRS HUDSON...ist unterwegs zu ihrem Neffen...  
  
DU MUSST ETWAS TUN! REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN, WATSON!!!  
  
Fahrig fingerte ich mein Handy hervor, rief mit fliegenden Fingern die Eins im Kurzwahlspeicher auf...  
"Sherlock, verdammt, GEH RAN!!" schrie ich. Nichts. "...Idiot, verdammter Idiot...!" flüsterte ich atemlos.  
Meine Hände bebten so sehr, dass ich nicht würde simsen können.  
"Du – musst ihm eine SMS schreiben...!" japste ich.  
"Okay...", sagte Sarah sofort.  
  
„M weiß, dass du – allein – unterwegs bist, – dass Sarah – hier ist! – Das war’s.“ Ich konnte nur stoßweise nach Luft ringen, weil mein Zwerchfell ein Eigenleben zu führen schien und unkontrolliert zuckte.  
  
„Gut. Ich hab’s. Beruhige dich, John…“ Aber ihre Stimme vibrierte. Sie streichelte meinen gekrümmten Rücken.  
„Gib her!“  
  
Ich rief Lestrade an.  
…geh bitte ran…! flehte ich in Gedanken.  
  
„John? Wie – “  
„Greg, hörn Sie zu!“ schnappte ich. „Ich hatte eben – einen Drohanruf von – Moriarty! Sherlock – geht nicht ans Handy…und – und Moriarty weiß, dass er alleine da draußen ist – und dass Sarah bei mir ist! Sie braucht Polizeischutz!“  
„Ruhig, John. Wo – sind – Sie?“  
  
…nimm dich zusammen…!  
  
„Zuhause! Greg, er hat das Haus im Visier...!“  
„Verstehe. John…das ist mein freies Wochenende und des- “  
„SCHEISS AUF IHR WOCHENENDE, LESTRADE! WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!!!“ schrie ich außer mir.  
„Ja, John ja. Ich wollte gerade sagen: Deshalb KANN ICH vorbeikommen und nach Ihnen sehen. Und wenn Sie’s wollen, dann bringe ich Ihre Freundin nachhause. Aber ich kriege keinen Polizeischutz, nicht ohne Beweise…“  
„Okay…okay, tut mir Leid“, ächzte ich beschämt.  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, gehen Sie nicht ans Fenster. Wie lange ist Sherlock jetzt weg?“  
„Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde“, sagte Sarah.  
„Gut. Ich fahre zu eurem Tesco, sehe, ob ich ihn finde und bringe ihn mit“, entschied Greg ruhig.  
„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Greg!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Mach ich immer!“  
  
Das Gespräch war beendet.  
  
"Tief durchatmen, John...langsam", murmelte Sarah angespannt. Ich ließ das Telefon auf die Tischplatte fallen und presste mir die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. Körperlich wurde ich etwas ruhiger, aber die Angst stand umso klarer und schrecklicher in meinem Innern. Eine durchaus berechtigte Angst, wie ich sehr wohl wusste!  
Ich sprang auf, steckte mein Handy ein, eilte zitternd zum Tisch und holte den kleinen Tresor darunter hervor – doch noch ehe ich ihn wieder abstellte, war mir klar: Er ist leer.  
  
Gott, nein...! Sherlock hat sie mitgenommen! dachte ich entsetzt.  
...ja, klar...! Von wegen: ich gehe einkaufen! DER SUCHTE DOCH JETZT NACH MORIARTY!  
  
...allerdings...!?  
  
Obwohl ich mich fühlte, als müsse ich jeden Moment völlig ausrasten, sprintete ich in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und sah unter seinem Kopfkissen nach.  
  
Da war sie...!  
  
Aufatmend ließ ich mich auf die Matratze fallen. ...ungeachtet dessen, dass dies Sherlocks Seite war...  
– also doch keine "Wir-haben-keine-Milch-mehr"-Aktion...?  
Aber war ja kein Wunder, wenn ich ihn gleich in Verdacht hatte...!  
Ich schaute für ein paar Sekunden der Waffe in meiner Hand beim Zittern zu und knurrte innerlich: So und jetzt wirst du dich verdammt noch mal beruhigen, Watson!  
  
In der Küche lud ich die Waffe nach. Als ich aufsah, stand Sarah in der Schiebetür und musterte mich skeptisch.  
"Ich vermute diese Zielscheibe in Form eines Smileys ist Sherlocks Werk?" fragte sie spöttelnd.  
Ich grinste. "Sicher. – Natürlich  war ich nicht da, sonst...! Er...schießt nicht schlecht für einen Zivilisten..." Anscheinend hatte sie beschlossen, mich von meiner Angst abzulenken.  
Sie kam näher, legte ihre Linke in meinen Nacken und zog meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
Ich schlang meine Arme um Sarahs zierlichen Körper. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie sie sich so lebendig und warm an mich schmiegte.  
"John Watson", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr. "Solange du dieses Mordwerkzeug in der Hand hast, werde ich dich nicht küssen..."  
Gleich warf ich die Waffe auf den Tisch – unsere Lippenpaare fanden einander, ehe sie dort aufschlug...  
  
Mein Handy klingelte...  
  
Ich stöhnte genervt.  
  
"Du wirst schon rangehen müssen, nachdem du alle Welt verrückt gemacht hast", kicherte Sarah schadenfroh.  
Ich kramte es hastig heraus und ging ran. "Ja?"  
"Nnnnaaaa, Johnny-Boooyyy? Noch nicht bei Sarah zum ...Schusssssss gekommen?!"  
Ich zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass Sarah erschrocken zurückfuhr. Das Nokia rutsche mir aus der Hand – schwankend stützte ich mich auf die Tischplatte.  
"Moriarty, du Drecksau! Du hast eine Scheißkamera hier drin!" brüllte ich giftig in das Handy auf dem Tisch, um mein Entsetzen zu kaschieren – und holte dann das Telefon wieder an mein Ohr.  
Gelächter. "Iiiiiich? Eh! Nein! Hab mich nur ein klitzekleines bisschen reingehackt...in euren Kontainer...!"  
  
Kontainer?! Wieso...? ...MYCROFT...!  
  
War es möglich, dass Sherlock das nicht wusste!?  
Dann hörte ich ein leises Geräusch...es schien aus Sherlocks Zimmer zu kommen. Alarmiert gab ich Sarah ein Zeichen, dass sie ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden solle. Ich postierte mich so neben der hinteren Küchentür, dass ich vorsichtig Sherlocks Türen im Auge behalten konnte. Die Klinke senkte sich sachte...Dann schob sich etwas Blaugraues hervor...es war ein gewisser unverkennbarer abgetragener Kaschmirschal... – Sherlock war zum Fenster eingestiegen! – ich trat in den Flur, auf die Tür zu.  
"Was sollen diese ständigen Anrufe, Moriarty?" fragte ich ins Telefon. Sherlock schlich an meine Seite und ich gab ihm das Handy. "Unterlassen Sie dieses alberne Stalking, Moriarty! Was Besseres fällt Ihnen nicht ein? Wieso begehen Sie nicht ein sinnvolles, geistreiches Verbrechen und beeindrucken mich?"  
Dann sah Sherlock mich bedauernd an und fragte lautlos mit überdeutlichen Mundbewegungen: 'Bist du in Ordnung?' Ich nickte dankbar und erwiderte dann grimmig ebenso: 'Kameras!' Sherlock nickte.  
"Übrigens habe ich Mycroft schon öfters gesagt, dass seine Kontrollsucht ein nicht zu händelndes Sicherheitsrisiko darstellt", sagte er gelangweilt ins Telefon. Er eilte in die Küche, nahm den Bratenspieß aus der Schublade und rammte ihn in das Löchlein am Herd, hinter dem sich die Kontrolllampe befindet.  
Jetzt war ja auch klar, warum sie nie funktioniert hatte...  
"Wir werden sehen, Moriarty! Wir werden sehen!" knurrte er und legte auf.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" wollte ich wissen.  
"'Ich soll mir was Besseres einfallen lassen? Sie werden es noch bereuen, das gesagt zu haben!'"  
Sherlock hatte seinen Ton erschreckend gut getroffen.  
Um mein Schaudern zu überspielen, maulte ich: "Das mit den Kameras hättest du mir ja auch mal sagen können."  
"Es war die Einzige, die ich ihm gelassen habe. Er sollte denken, ich hätte sie nicht gefunden. Wenn ich experimentiere decke ich sie immer irgendwie ab...und da du bisher keine Anstalten gemacht hast, dich nackt vor den Herd zu stellen..."  
Ich schnaubte. "Hat Lestrade dich gefunden?"  
Er grinste und eilte aus der Küche zum Hausflur. "Hierlang bitte, einfach auf den Tisch."  
Beladen mit etlichen Tüten stapfte Lestrade herein. Ich half ihm, alles auf den Tisch zu packen.  
"Wer soll das nur alles vertilgen?" motzte er.  
"Endlich fangen Sie an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, Detective Inspector!" grinste ich.  
"Alles klar, John?" fragte er, ohne durchblicken zu lassen, dass ich vorhin am Telefon fast durchgedreht war.  
"Ja", erwiderte ich dankbar. "Kommen Sie, Ich stelle Ihnen Sarah vor."  
"Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört?" fragte sie keck. Anscheinend hatte sie direkt neben der Schiebetür gelauert. "Detective Inspector Lestrade – Dr. Saywer."  
"Freut mich...hab schon über Sie…gelesen", bemerkte er lächelnd, als sie einander die Hände reichten.  
"Tja..., nett, dass Sie mich nachhause bringen. Ich möchte Sie dann auch nicht länger als nötig von Ihrem freien Wochenende fernhalten..."  
"Natürlich werde ich mich noch im Umfeld Ihrer Wohnung umsehen...nur, um ganz sicher zu gehen...", erklärte er.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie etwas finden werden, Lestrade", bemerkte Sherlock zweideutig.  
"Pass auf dich auf, John", hauchte Sarah in mein Ohr.  
„Du auch, bis Montag dann?“  
„Nur wenn du dich wirklich fit fühlst…“  
„Lestrade! Schönes Wochenende, erholen Sie sich gut – und danke!“  
  
Sarah verschwand mit Greg aus der Wohnung und ließ mich halb beruhigt, halb frustriert zurück.  
  
"Okay..., diesen Tag, werde ich rot im Kalender anstreichen!" erklärte ich feierlich.  
"Erster Kuss?" folgerte Sherlock brummend.  
"Nein", sagte ich grinsend mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Tisch.  
"Erster Einkauf!"

 

  
**Zeichen deuten...**

  
  
  
„Ehm, ich räum den Kühlschrank ein, du übernimmst den Rest“, entschied ich.  
„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo das alles hingehört“, maulte Sherlock.  
„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Du hast den Küchenschrank schon ein paar Mal aufgemacht und bei deiner Wahrnehmung hast du nicht nur behalten, wo die Milch steht – “  
„Neben deiner Munition…“, schmunzelte er.  
„Eher umgekehrt. Was deine Idee war...!“  
„Okay, ich gebs zu…“ Er packte diverse Schachteln Instantprodukte in den Schrank, die Kartoffeln unter die Spüle – dann hat er auf einmal die mit pinkfarbenem Plüsch bezogenen Handschellen am Wickel. Das Schlüsselchen steckt...  
„J-john…? Was…“, stammelt er.  
„Deduzier das mal“, grinste ich.  
„Oh,…natürlich. Die Chandlers. Sehr süß…!“ kommentierte er sarkastisch. Er schleuderte sie um seinen Zeigefinger im Kreis herum.  
„Vor zwei Wochen, als ich ahnungslos in den letzten Brunch geplatzt bin, haben sie sich erboten, uns was von Tescos mitzubringen…konnte ich schlecht ablehnen…DAS... war dann unten in einer Tüte…  
Wo du schon selbst davon anfängst, dass die Magazine neben die Milch gehören: Als ich merkte, dass der Waffentresor leer war, dachte ich, du seist schon wieder auf Verbrecherjagd, statt einzukaufen...“  
Nach diesem Durcheinander fühlte ich mich noch etwas fahrig, aber ich hatte mich wieder im Griff. Trotzdem: Ich würde mich nicht daran gewöhnen können, täglich nette, kleine Anrufe von Moriarty entgegen zu nehmen...!  
  
Sherlock ließ mit einem Mal alles stehen und verschwand nach draußen. Kopfschüttelnd räumte ich den Rest weg und war gerade fertig, als er wieder in der Schiebetür aufkreuzte. Er sah auf das Display seines Handys.  
„Was ist?“ fragte ich, denn ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht so recht deuten. Unbehagen? Er sah mich an – ...ratlos, wie mir schien.  
„Du hast richtig Panik bekommen, als er angerufen hat…“, stellte er fest.  
„Naja…ich hab’ mir natürlich Sorgen gemacht…deinetwegen…wegen Sarah…“, wich ich peinlich berührt aus.  
„Du hast SO gezittert, dass du mir nicht selbst gesimst hast“, beharrte er. Es war wieder typisch Sherlock, dass er solche Erkenntnisse anderen einfach so an den Kopf warf. Und das keineswegs nur bei Verdächtigen – da war es ja noch legitim und unter Umständen ganz sinnvoll – nein, auch jetzt bei mir… Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter und stöhnte verletzt: „Wie, zur Hölle, kannst du das wissen!?“  
„Sieh selbst.“ Er kam auf mich zu und zeigte mir sein Black-Berry. „Es ist nur zu offensichtlich.“  
Ich las: „M knows that u r allone out there and Sarah is here…“ ...okay, ich hätte nicht „u” und „r” geschrieben…, denn ehe mir in den Sinn kommt, was ich abkürzen könnte, ist es immer schon zu spät…  
“Verstehe...”, knurrte ich. „Und wieso hast du dein Handy hier zurückgelassen. Noch dazu ausgeschaltet?“  
„Es war an, aber stumm und lag unter der Matratze. Außerdem hat das Homeless Network ein Auge auf das Haus.“  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht“, murrte ich.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass mir Mycroft beim Einkaufen zusieht. Und nun frag’ nicht weiter. Ich war sicher, du würdest keinen Grund haben, mich anzurufen, wenn Sarah bei dir ist… –  
Es ist okay, wenn er mich stalkt, das gehört zu unserem Spiel, aber dich soll er in Frieden lassen…“ brummte er dann.    
Ein leises, unwilliges Stöhnen rutschte mir heraus.  
„Was?“ schnappte er.  
„Ich fass’ es nicht, dass du es immer noch als „Spiel“ bezeichnest…“  
„Du doch auch: Das große Spiel.“  
„Touché…“, gab ich zu.  
„Geht’s denn wieder?“ fragte er leise und unsicher. Und jetzt erst begriff ich, dass er mich überhaupt nicht hatte bloßstellen wollen! Nicht mal vor mir selbst: Nein! Es tat ihm Leid, dass Moriarty mich quälte, und dass er nicht da gewesen war, um mir beizustehen.  
„Schon okay“, versicherte ich. „Aber ich glaube, noch besser wird’s mir gehen, wenn ich was gegessen habe. Fast schon wieder Zeit fürs Abendessen…“  
Seit ich wieder wach war, hatte ich mich noch überhaupt nicht um die Uhrzeit gekümmert. Ich hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen.  
„Ich dachte, du brauchst jetzt so viel Schlaf, um dich zu erholen…“, brummte er.  
„Du liebe Zeit, Sherlock! So ist es doch auch! Das sollte doch kein Vorwurf sein! Und danke, dass du... – ich meine, als Sarah kam und ich war…! Also: Danke…“, stammelte ich.  
Sherlock grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.  
Wieso eigentlich? Er mochte Sarah nicht. Er wollte, dass ich jederzeit verfügbar war. Wäre es ihm nicht gelegen gekommen, sie hätte sich ihr Teil dazu gedacht, mich in seinem Bett vorzufinden? Warum also hatte er sie nicht ganz einfach dreist in sein Zimmer geschickt und dann den Verlauf dieses Experiments genossen...?  
Weil ihm – gerade nach den jüngsten Erlebnissen – wirklich etwas daran lag, dass ich mich wieder besser fühlte…? Das schien die einzig plausible Erklärung zu sein…  
Und nun freute er sich einfach, es richtig gemacht zu haben…?  
Ja, das passt, dachte ich. Mein gelehriger Soziopath…  
  
Ich machte Tee, bastelte aus den Resten unseres Brunchs einige belegte Brote zusammen und ging damit zum Couchtisch: Der eignet sich zwar nicht wirklich gut, um daran zu essen, aber Sherlock hatte sich schon wieder auf dem Sofa niedergelassen. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
„Findest du Einkaufen auch so nervtötend“, fragte er, übertrieben  knatschig.  
„Naja, Samstag Spätnachmittags ist wahrscheinlich auch ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt… War’s so schlimm?“ fragte ich überzogen mitleidig zurück.  
„Aaaach! Als hätte die Klappse Ausgang!“ knurrte er. „und warum nehmen Mütter ihre Kinder mit, wenn sie doch wissen, dass die rumquengeln und ständig Süßigkeiten in den Wagen legen werden?!“  
„Vielleicht einfach, weil zuhause niemand ist, der auf sie aufpassen würde – oder Papa nach seiner Arbeitswoche seine Ruhe haben will.“  
Er nickte bedächtig. „Ich hab ganze fünf Leute gefragt, was sie suchen…aber natürlich nicht, um ihnen zu helfen, sondern, weil sie mir im Weg standen oder es mir auf die Nerven ging, dass sie sich so gar nicht zurecht fanden.“  
Ich lachte. „Das kenn’ ich, das ist mir auch schon passiert!“  
Er drehte den Kopf zu mir und sah mich überrascht an. „Wirklich?“  
„Ja, natürlich...okay, keine fünf bei einem einzigen Einkauf…! Übrigens, ich versuche, mich da anzustellen, wo möglichst alle Kunden einen Wagen benutzen. Die anderen mögen zwar weniger Artikel haben, aber sie halten alles auf, weil sie sich beim Packen nach der Bezahlung viel mehr Mühe geben müssen… Das ist wie beim Stau… – Aber ich vermute, mit der unbemannten Kasse hattest du keinen Stress, wie?“    
„Die hatte noch am meisten Ähnlichkeit mit einem hochfunktionellen Soziopathen“, antwortete er trocken, setzte sich auf, suchte sich ein Brot aus und biss überraschend herzhaft hinein.  
„Ich meine, die Instantsoßen und –Suppen, die Gewürze – das ist alles alphabethisch angeordnet. Das muss man doch sehen!“ fuhr er fort. „Und diese Leute, die einfach nicht die Schilder an den Regalen lesen…! Als seien sie Analphabeten…! Unfassbar! – Ich habe einige bemerkt, die haben Dinge vergessen, obwohl sie sie auf ihrer Einkaufsliste hatten! Wie kann man so hirnlos sein?“  
„Na, ich glaube, das hat was mit Psychologie zu tun. Eine Fehlleistung. Oder sie sind einfach abgelenkt, in Gedanken bei den Plänen dieses Wochenendes – oder ihren Sorgen…“      
  
…und indem ich dieses letzte Wort ausspreche, wird mir schlagartig klar, was hier gerade abläuft: Er hat deshalb von diesen Banalitäten angefangen, damit ich wieder ganz runter komme!  
  
Ich lächelte still in mich hinein. Er überraschte ich immer wieder! Wir kauten schweigend…  
– da stört mein Handy den Frieden. Schon beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag! Ich versuche, ruhig zu bleiben…  
  
Nummer unbekannt…  
Also schön! Moriarty…!  
Ich werde jetzt nicht ausflippen…ich kann ihn aufziehen, ob ihm langweilig ist, er kann doch seine Dottoressa mal ein Experiment an ihm durchführen lassen –  
…nein, nicht gut – vielleicht hat er gerade wieder eine Geisel, wer weiß…?  
  
„Watson?“ melde ich mich angespannt und wappne mich innerlich gegen den unheimlichen und so verletzend sarkastischen Singsang von Moriartys Stimme.  
  
„John? Murray hier. Wollte mal hören, wie’s dir geht…“  
  
Bill.  
Klar. Er hat Dienst, darf kein Handy benutzen, ruft rasch vom Festnetz irgendwo im Krankenhaus an in seiner kostbaren Pause.  
Mein Herz beruhigt sich langsam.  
  
  
Ich unterhielt mich nur kurz mit Bill.  
Danach war ich irgendwie höchst unzufrieden.  
Wie wäre es weitergegangen, wenn mich wirklich Moriarty am anderen Ende begrüßt hätte?  
Wie hätte ich es überstanden?  
Nur zitternd und bebend wie vorhin?  
Hätte ich es überhaupt durchgehalten?  
Oder hätte ich aufgelegt?  
  
Mir war der Appetit vergangen. Sherlock war schon lange fertig und so räumte ich ab und spülte…  
  
Ich sah noch mal nach meinen Kommis und Mails und hätte eigentlich froh sein sollen, dass ich da nichts von Moriarty las...  
Eine rastlose Leere breitete sich in mir aus und ich wusste nicht recht, wieso...  
  
Ratlos setzte ich mich an den Tisch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, nur leicht verspätet zu den Sieben-Uhr-Nachrichten:  
  
Erste klare Bilder, die über das Ausmaß der Verwüstung in Fukushima Aufschluss gaben.  
Ein Achtzehnjähriger musste vor Gericht, weil er vergangenen Oktober eine Fünfjährige erschossen hatte.  
Eine junge Britin, die in Afghanistan freiwillig bei Schulungen mithalf, war an etwas gestorben, wovor sie selbst schon in Vorträgen gewarnt hatte: Nämlich Kohlenmonoxid.  
…und auf dem Trafalgar-Square war eine internationale Kissenschlacht gefeiert worden.    
(<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1372589/First-clear-pictures-true-devastation-Fukushima-nuclear-plant-Japan-flies-unmanned-drone-stricken-reactor.html>  
<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1372799/Stockwell-shooting-Man-18-appear-court-Thusha-Kamaleswaran-attack.html>  
<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1372667/Young-British-aid-worker-Afghanistan-died-carbon-monoxide-poisoning-guesthouse-room.html>  
<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1372717/International-Pillow-Fight-Day-Feathers-fly-world-celebrates.html>  
  
Ich fand das auf einmal alles nur noch irrsinnig frustrierend und fragte mich halb verärgert, wo dieser depressive Schub so plötzlich herkam.  
  
„Ich…geh dann mal ins Bett“, sagte ich. „Ich will wirklich zusehen, dass ich Montag wieder fit bin…“  
  
  
Später lag ich im Dunkeln und wusste nicht, ob ich überhaupt schlafen wollte…ich wollte mich aber auch keinesfalls weiter so unbeschreiblich unangemessen fühlen…  
Schließlich kramte ich mein Handy hervor und rief Sarah an...  
  
  
„Hallo, John. Na, wie geht’s dir inzwischen?“ fragte sie mitleidig.  
„Ganz gut, danke. Es – es tut mir Leid, dass du das so mitbekommen hast...und ich wollte dir sagen…du warst…toll, wirklich… – ich meine, du hast ja leider selbst schon erlebt, wie sich so etwas anfühlt, deshalb: Danke.“  
„Denk über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe. Komm aus dem Krieg nachhause.“  
„Du bist eine kluge Frau, Sarah. Und du verstehst mich jetzt schon besser als meine ehemalige Therapeutin…aber…vielleicht ist es dazu auch schon zu spät. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass –“ Ich überdachte die Konstruktion und setzte neu an. „Ich habe mir den Krieg nachhause geholt, wie’s aussieht…“  
„Du musst es auch wollen, John…“  
  
Wir redeten noch über dies und das und sie erwähnte schließlich, dass sie jetzt zu einer Freundin aufbrach und dort den Sonntag über bleiben würde.  
  
  
  
Irgendwann fuhr ich vor lauter nervtötender Langeweile den Laptop wieder hoch, ohne recht zu wissen, was ich denn jetzt schon wieder im Internet sollte…, denn irgendwelche Gedanken festhalten, wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht…  
  
Doch dann kam mir ein Gedanke: Ich löschte den Account von Anonymous auf meinem Blog und setzte die Auswahl der Bezeichnung für 'nichtregistrierte Benutzer' von Unknown auf Anonymous. Vielleicht würde ihn das ärgern. Vielleicht würde er sich einen neuen Nick ausdenken - wie auch immer. Ab jetzt konnte bei mir jeder Anonymous sein. Es war nicht rational, aber irgendwie beruhigte es mich etwas.  
  
Aber gleich darauf hörte ich Sherlock im Bad – und als er kurze Zeit später mit meiner Waffe, die er wieder unter das Kissen schob, neben mir unter seine Decke schlüpfte, fragte ich mich, ob er deshalb ausgerechnet jetzt zu Bett gegangen war, weil ihm das akustische Signal meines frisch gestarteten Betriebssystems verraten hatte, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte…    
  
Ich fuhr den Laptop wieder runter und löschte das Licht.  
  
Er ebenfalls.  
  
  
  
„Möchtest du drüber reden?“ fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile ungewohnt zaghaft.  
  
„Du…würdest gerne wissen, was Moriarty mit mir geredet hat…“, vermutete ich sachlich.  
  
  
Ich wartete.  
  
  
Nach zwei, drei schier endlosen Sekunden kam: „Ich möchte…helfen, wenn ich kann.“  
  
Ich war erleichtert, dass es bereits dunkel war, denn dieses unerwartete Angebot rührte mich – löste aber zugleich einen Fluchtreflex aus.  
  
„Ich…weiß nicht, …es – es ist noch zu früh…“, stammelte ich.  
  
„Hast du mir nicht mal was vom Einkapseln nach ca. 72 Stunden erzählt?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Du weißt genau, das hab ich…“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir beigestanden hast. Hat es wirklich erträglicher gemacht…“, fügte ich schließlich hinzu.  
„Ich konnte doch sowieso nicht weg“, brummte er.  
  
Wir wussten beide, dass das nicht stimmte…  
  
  
  
„Unter uns Pastorentöchtern, Johnnyboy...“, säuselt plötzlich Moriartys Stimme verschwörerisch in meinem Kopf. “Wie ist Sherlock denn so im Bett…?“  
  
  
  
Alles in mir hält entsetzt inne – ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich gleich reagieren werde – panisch hinausrennen...? Sherlocks Zimmer auf alle Ewigkeit meiden...?!  
Meine Gedanken sind wie ein Film, der plötzlich einfriert...!  
Und der Zuschauer weiß: Jetzt…ist alles möglich!!!  
  
  
  
Dann bricht schallendes Gelächter aus mir hervor und ich bin selbst maßlos erstaunt über diesen Effekt...  
  
  
„John? Was hast du?“ fragt Sherlock verwirrt neben mir.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich wieder einzukriegen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach.  
„Moriarty...!“ japste ich.  
  
„John...! Bitte, beruhige dich! Du bist in Sicherheit!“ stöhnte Sherlock hilflos.  
  
„Schon, gut…schon gut“, ächzte ich zwischen den Lachern atemlos. „Es ist nur…er – er – …“  
  
Als ich einfach aus dem Lachen nicht rauskam, spürte ich plötzlich, wie meine Schultern gepackt wurden.  
Armer Sherlock, er musste glauben, dass ich vor Angst den Verstand verlor – oder rastete ich gerade wirklich aus!?  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock. Es klang geradezu ängstlich.  
  
„Entschuldige…!“ schnaufte ich. „Er...er…ist überzeugt…, wir seien ein Paar…ich weiß auch nicht…es hätte mich schocken müssen, wieder seine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu haben, gerade eben – aber dann…fand ich es einfach nur noch…grotesk...!“  
  
Seine Hände ließen los.  
  
Erschrocken hielt ich inne.  
Hatte mein irrationaler Ausbruch Sherlock abgeschreckt?  
Gott, das würde ich sogar verstehen, dachte ich.    
  
  
„Sherlock, …tut mir Leid, ich bin ein bisschen durch den Wind, fürchte ich“, versuchte ich unsicher zu erklären.  
„Ist schon gut, John…es…war eine…eine wahnsinnige Situation. Wichtig ist doch, dass du es überhaupt irgendwie überwindest…“, lautete die überraschende Antwort…  
„Danke, dass du mich zu verstehen versuchst…ich krieg es grade selbst nicht so recht hin“, gestand ich fahrig.  
  
Sherlock rollte sich leise raschelnd auf der rechten Seite zusammen, legte mir noch mal seine Linke auf die Schulter.  
„Weck mich ruhig, falls es dich beim nächsten Mal doch wieder ängstigen sollte...“  
Seine Hand verschwand wieder,  
  
…dann hörte ich dumpf: „Ich weiß, wie es sein kann, von einer Stimme verfolgt zu werden… – und: Nein. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es ist okay... Inzwischen.“  
  
Natürlich hätte ich gerne gewusst, welches schmerzliche Geheimnis sich dahinter verbarg…aber er würde dicht machen, wenn ich nachbohrte…  
Wahrscheinlich, weil es eben doch noch nicht so okay war…!  
  
  
Sollte mich Moriarty in den nächsten Tagen wieder anrufen, würde ich mich hoffentlich an meinem Lachanfall erinnern…  
Und für den Fall, dass ich alleine sein sollte – nahm ich mir vor, auf anzügliche Fragen seinerseits ganz anders zu reagieren…  
  
Etwa so:  
  
‚Also schön, Moriarty, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen müssen: Man sollte es ja nicht für möglich halten, aber er kann sehr liebevoll und zärtlich sein…aber natürlich verwandeln wir das Bett regelmäßig in ein Schlachtfeld…!’  
  
…nein,… lieber nicht, …oder?  
  
Ich kicherte lautlos in mich hinein…  
  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich schon deutlich besser…noch nicht ganz wie normal… – andererseits, was hieß das schon…? Die letzten Wochen waren ein solches Auf und Ab gewesen..., ein paar Mal wäre ich fast draufgegangen und es hatte Momente gegeben, in denen ich mich unbeschreiblich gut und energiegeladen gefühlt hatte… high, geradezu…  
  
  
Sherlock hatte sich fast völlig vergraben. Nur einige Locken schauten noch hervor und das Bündel Bettdecke atmete sachte.  
  
  
7:49…  
  
  
Ich stahl mich leise nach draußen: Wenn ich morgen arbeiten wollte, wäre es nicht gut, jetzt noch lange zu faulenzen, ...dann sollte ich lieber zeitig zu Bett gehen...  
  
…ich würde Sherlock informieren müssen, dass ich mir für Morgen den Wecker stellen musste…so oder so…  
  
Ich kochte Tee und Kaffee, machte mir eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade…nein, nicht mit Hirnmasse – ich meine Erdbeere… – sondern Orange...  
Wenn Sherlock aufstand, würde sich entscheiden, ob wir richtig frühstückten…oder ob ich vielleicht zum Lunch kochen würde…  
  
Mein Tee war noch zu heiß. Ich stand noch mal auf und zog die schweren roten Vorhänge auf. Gestern waren sie den ganzen Tag zu geblieben, aber nun war mir danach, die Frühlingssonne hereinzulassen...  
  
Die Ruine gegenüber war schon seit Tagen hinter einem Bauzaun verschwunden, der langsam mit wilder Plakatierung und Graffiti zuwuchs...  
  
Ich genoss die sonntägliche Stille und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht gleich von erschreckenden Erinnerungen heimgesucht wurde, wenn ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ.  
Ein nicht zu unterschätzendes und sehr flüchtiges Gut, wie ich wusste…        
  
Schließlich holte ich meine Sachen aus Sherlocks Bad und machte mich oben fertig, damit er vielleicht noch weiter schlafen konnte.  
  
Gegen halb zehn kam Sherlock dann hereingetrottet.  
„'n Morgen, Sherlock. Gut geschlafen?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin krank…“, stöhnte er.  
Erschrocken schaute ich ihn mir genauer an. Wenn ER so etwas sagte, musste es doch ernst sein…!!  
  
Er sah kein bisschen krank aus!  
  
„Wieso? Was fehlt dir? Hast du Schmerzen?“ fragte ich alarmiert.  
„Nein, aber ich schlafe sonst nie so viel. Das ist nicht normal, John…!“  
Ich musste lachen.  
„Dich hat sicher keine Tse-Tse-Fliege erwischt, Sherlock. Du hast es wahrscheinlich einfach mal gebraucht. Lass uns was frühstücken. Ich könnte später kochen, oder wir gehen ein bisschen in den Regents Park und essen anschließend auswärts“, schlug ich vor.  
„Was soll ich denn im Park?!“ motzte Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Zwecks Bildung von Vitamin D, zum Beispiel“, zog ich ihn auf und drückte ihm seinen gezuckerten Kaffee in die Hand. Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht und kauerte sich in seinen Sessel.  
  
Dann fiel mir auf, was anders war, da draußen…vorhin war es nur ein unbewusstes Gefühl gewesen, aber jetzt erkannte ich es!  
„Was ich schon letzten Sonntag fragen wollte: Dieses Auge aus weißer Spraydosenfarbe auf dem Parkscheinautomaten*…, was hatte es zu bedeuten?“  
„Dass man wachsam sein sollte, dass hier verdächtige Dinge vorgehen – und dass man hier besser nicht Platte macht…“  
„Dann…hat jemand die Vorbereitungen für den Bombenanschlag bemerkt? Den…Einstieg in 221c?“  
„Nicht konkret wahrscheinlich. Aber ja… Die beiden zusätzlichen, scheinbar überflüssigen Linien bedeuten, dass die Warnung für beide Straßenseiten gilt.“  
  
„Und was sind zwei senkrechte Striche?“  
  
  
Sherlock schießt plötzlich vom Sofa hoch und stürzt ans Fenster.  
  
  
Was können denn zwei weiße Striche so aufregend sein?!  
  
Dann lässt die Spannung in seinen Muskeln nach. Er hängt müde an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt…blasser als noch vorhin.  
  
„Sherlock? Was hast du?“ höre ich meine Stimme alarmiert fragen und eile instinktiv beunruhigt an seine Seite.  
  
Halb abwesend sieht er mich an.  
„Was bedeutet es?“ hake ich nach.  
  
„Zwei Todesfälle“, kommt es ausdruckslos über seine blassen Lippen.  
„Unter deinen Leuten!“ rutscht es mir heraus. „Das tut mir Leid... – “  
Dann erschrecke ich und denke: Gleich kommt wieder so was furchtbar Gefühlloses…! So was wie: Mir nicht, schließlich bringt sie das nicht zurück...! Gleichzeitig höre ich in meinem Hinterkopf... Moriarty – aber das ist diesmal meine Assoziation, deshalb erschreckt es mich nicht so furchtbar...: Das müssen sie doch ALLE!’  
  
  
„Ich…muss wissen, was da los ist…!“  
Er läuft ins Bad und ich nach oben, um die Jogginghosen mit Jeans zu vertauschen und meine Schuhe anzuziehen...  
Als ich gerade fertig bin, höre ich schon die Tür unten.  
„Sherlock, warte, ich komme mit!“ rufe ich – überrascht, das er so schnell ist.  
Ich springe hinter ihm her, als ich den ersten Stock erreicht habe, dreht er sich auf halber Treppe um. Zu meiner Überraschung steckt er in einem ausgewaschenen, zerschlissenen Jeansanzug und Sneakers, die Locken verschwinden völlig unter einem schwarzen Basecap mit Nieten: Totenschädel über gekreuzten Knochen…  
Er hat sich nicht rasiert…und wohl auch nicht gewaschen…  
„Nein, John. Sie wissen noch zu wenig von dir. Sie sind scheu…vielleicht hätte ich dich ihnen früher vorstellen sollen...“  
„Nimm bitte dein Handy mit. Ruf an, wenn’s brenzlig wird. Ich bin startklar.“  
  
Er sieht immer noch ablehnend aus.  
  
„Bitte! Morgen habe ich keine Zeit tagsüber, das weißt du...!“  
  
„John, …das…das ist kein Fall... Zumindest im Moment scheint es das nicht zu sein… Das…nennt man wohl: …Kondolenzbesuch…  Ich nehme das Handy mit. Okay…aber vielleicht kann ich nicht immer sofort rangehen, wenn du anrufst…Aber ich melde mich. Versprochen.“  
  
Damit verschwindet er.  
  
Nachdenklich gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer ans Fenster und sehe ihm nach, dann hole ich Handy und Waffe, postiere mich mit Sunday Telegraph und Kaffee am Fenster.  
  
Er rechnet mit natürlichen Erklärungen…andererseits:  
  
Jetzt zwei…und gerade im kalten Februar und März kein Todesfall?  
Oder habe ich es da bloß nicht bemerkt…?  
  
Es kümmert ihn sehr wohl…, geht es mir durch den Kopf, …tu’ doch nicht immer so kalt…!  
  
  
Es dauert gar nicht lange, da kommt dieser junge Typ vom letzten Sonntag  mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz unter der grauen Franzosenbatschkapp wieder. Ich erkenne ihn genau! Wieder sieht er sich um…dann sprüht er drei senkrechte Striche dazu, aber die sind gelb…!  
Ich mache sofort ein Foto mit dem Handy und schicke es Sherlock.  
  
Ich schätze, wir haben einen neuen Fall...  
...aber diesmal einen, den Sherlock nicht so amüsant findet...!

 

 

  
**Tod eines Dämons**

  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da kam dieser junge Typ vom letzten Sonntag  mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz unter der grauen Franzosenbatschkapp wieder. Ich erkannte ihn genau! Wieder sah er sich um…dann sprühte er drei senkrechte Striche dazu, aber die waren gelb…!  
Ich machte sofort ein Foto mit dem Handy und schickte es Sherlock.  
  
'Gelb?! – Wo bist du? Soll ich kommen?' schrieb ich in die SMS und hängte das Foto an. Ob ich eine Antwort erhalten würde?  
  
Jetzt war es schon elf durch...  
  
Ein Typ in einer verdreckten schwarzen Jacke mit kurzem Haar joggte heran... machte scheinbar Dehnungsübungen am Parkscheinautomaten... – stopp mal! Das ist Raz! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber die dunkelrote Reisetasche mit den Spraydosen fehlte.  
Trotzdem rannte ich hinunter auf die Straße. Als ich zur Tür raus stürzte, sah ich, dass Raz – wohl unter der Jacke verborgen – doch eine Spraydose mithatte. Er bearbeitete die Botschaft: Eben färbte er einen der gelben Striche um. In Rot.  
Doch dann ließ er die Dose fallen und rannte los. Er musste mich gehört haben, denn er hatte mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden.  
"Raz! Warte!" rief ich. Aber er wollte nicht stehen bleiben. Ich beschleunigte, bekam den Zipfel seiner Jacke zu fassen und bremste ihn dadurch so heftig ab, dass wir beide ins Straucheln gerieten – er mehr – ich weniger, aber dann fasste ich noch mal nach und diesmal hatte ich ihn. "Nicht so schnell! Ein weiterer Todesfall? Ein Verbrechen, diesmal? Rot? Was ist gelb? Unklare Todesursache?"  
Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Vermisst. Gelb heißt 'vermisst'...mehr als 48h..." Seine Stimme klang heiser, er war bleich und sah sich ängstlich um.  
Dann schniefte er, fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Sie waren gerötet.  
"Tut mir Leid", sagte ich.  
"Ist er hier?" fragte Raz kläglich mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung 221.  
"Nein, als wir die zwei weißen Striche sahen, ist er los. Dann kam dein Kollege mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz und machte drei gelbe dazu, ich hab das Sherlock sofort gesimst, aber noch keine Antwort gekriegt."  
Er nickte. "Hab' Flash ja selber hierher geschickt, dass er die drei Striche macht..."  
"Was ist mit – dem Opfer, woher weißt du's?"  
"Hab ihn gefunden. Wir waren da verabredet, Demon und ich, weil wir da zusammen an einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit dran sind. Wollte Sherlock bescheid sagen, aber mein Akku war leer! Kein Wunder, ich hab zwei Tage lang auf einen Anruf von ihm gewartet, dachte aber, er sei vielleicht untergetaucht oder in U-Haft, oder so... Und dann..." Er schluckte heftig.  
"Dann kam 'n ziemlich fieser Köter, hat wohl das Blut gewittert...knurrte mich an, dann kam sein Frauchen und als die Alte sah, was los war, hat sie losgeschrieen. Ich also ab durch die Mitte..."  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung, wie: Das kannst du ja besonders gut!  
Ich wählte Sherlocks Nummer, aber natürlich ging er nicht ran.  
"War ja klar", knurrte ich. "Bringst du mich hin?"  
"Weiß nich', ob ich mir das noch mal angucken kann...", murmelte er.  
"Womöglich haben ihn längst die Tatortermittler eingesammelt...", überlegte ich.  
"Glaub' ich nicht...die mit dem Hund ist 'ne Stricherin und dort – ...okay, ich zeig's Ihnen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mit hingehe... – Hamm Sie 'n bisschen Geld für die U-Bahn...?"  
  
Ich besorgte Raz rasch einen Kaffee, der bei seinem leichten Schock fürs Erste genügen musste, denn möglicherweise war Eile geboten, aber ein paar Minuten mussten wir sowieso auf unsere Tube warten. Raz fuhr schwarz. –  Wieso wunderte mich das nicht? – Er bestand darauf, obwohl ich ihm anbot, das Ticket zu zahlen. Es ginge ums Prinzip, meinte er. Er werde das Establishment nicht unterstützen. Ich versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass er es damit ja sogar ausbeutete und fragte ihn, ob es dann nicht konsequenter wäre, zu laufen: Schließlich nutzte er ja die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel! Meistens führe er ja auf dem Dach der Bahnen mit, verriet er mir. "Das macht es doch auch nicht besser", sagte ich und zog mir eine Fahrkarte.  
"Das verstehen Sie nicht, Doc, dazu sind Sie zu alt", bekam ich zur Antwort.  
Auf der Strecke, die wir fuhren, war nicht viel los, so dass er mir seine bzw. Demons Geschichte noch mal geordnet erzählen konnte.  
Als wir umstiegen, simste ich an Sherlock: "Raz hat einmal gelb gefunden – rot: Demon – fahre mit ihm zum Fundort."  
  
Die Linie fuhr durchs neue Industriegebiet. Dort gab es viele Firmen, die in den letzten paar Jahren wie die Pilze aus dem Boden geschossen waren – aber dann kam der Crash und die meisten von ihnen gingen schon pleite, ehe sie in Betrieb genommen werden konnten. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass diese Linie am Wochenende eine Abkürzung nahm und nur unter der Woche der Streckenabschnitt bedient wurde, der durch dieses Industriegebiet führte. Für mich war das alles neu, der ganze Schlamassel hatte sich abgespielt, während ich in Afghanistan gewesen war...  
  
Wir stiegen dann irgendwo in der Pampa aus und nachdem die Bahn davon gerauscht war,... – sprang Raz ins Gleisbett.  
"Was – ?!" schnappte ich entsetzt.  
"Seien Sie kein Hasenfuß! Hier kommt jetzt stundenlang nix mehr und gleich sind wir auf dem Abschnitt, wo erst wieder Montagfrüh um fünf was fährt!"  
Also schön...  
Ich folgte ihm. An einer Weiche bogen wir ab und kamen in einen weiteren Schacht.  
"Da kommt jetzt eine Stelle, wo die Bahn kurze Zeit warten muss, aber kein Ausstieg ist. Deshalb haben wir uns das ausgesucht..."  
Wir bogen um eine Kurve und dann war das buchstäbliche Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen. Schließlich gelangten wir an den Punkt, wo das Gewölbe aufhörte.  
"Das ist es: Europa frisst ihre Kinder!" verkündete Raz voller Stolz.  
"Chronos", rutschte er mir heraus.  
"Hm?"  
"Es ist Chronos, der seine Kinder frisst...", korrigierte ich ihn.  
"Naja, war eh' noch'n Arbeitstitel...wir haben noch nicht unser endgültiges ... – ach, Scheiße, verdammt...!" fluchte er plötzlich – flüchtete sich in Zorn, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.  
An der Wand prangte ein schrilles Opus mit mehreren Ungeheuern, die sich um einen rothaarigen Menschen, gekleidet in einen zerfetzten Union-Jack, stritten: Ein Weißkopfadler, links, hatte dessen rechte Hand im Schnabel, von rechts oben griffen ein chinesischer Drache und ein Bär an, der wie die russische Flagge weißblaurot gestreift war, von südöstlich näherte sich eine übergewichtige Europa im roten Blazer mit Bernsteinkette und herabgezogenen Mundwinkeln, auf einem feisten Stier reitend, und den unteren Rand säumten dürre, schwarze, emporgereckte Arme und hagere dunkle Gesichter mit aufgerissenen Mündern und Augen, den oberen Rand zierten Dollar- und Eurozeichen...  
Aber ich war ja nicht als Kunstkenner hier.  
Ich sah mich um, da war ein schwarzer Rucksack mit Spraydosen – Demons Handwerkszeug offenkundig – und dann fiel mein Blick im Gleisbett auf mehrere außer Form geratene schwarze Bündel...  
Ich sprang in einiger Entfernung auf den Schotter hinunter und streifte ein paar Latexhandschuhe über. Dann pirschte ich mich vorsichtig an die Bündel heran, den Boden nach Spuren absuchend...Ein Windstoß fuhr aus der nahe gelegenen Mündung des Schachtes und trug den widerlich-süßlichen Gestank der Verwesung zu mir her.  
Dass ein Zug Demon auseinander gerissen hatte, war offensichtlich. Auf der einen Seite lagen Beine...der Rest war ein einziges Gemetzel...ich erkannte einige hervorquellende Organe... fand, was vom Kopf übrig war und tastete angewidert und mitleidig über den Schädel mit dem flammend roten Haar...eine kleine Stelle war da, die nachgab...darum geronnenes Blut, getrocknete Hirnmasse...  
"Das war kein Selbstmord – und auch kein Unfall, ich sag's Ihnen, ganz bestimmt nicht! Nicht Demon!" beteuerte Raz, der meine Aktionen nicht deuten konnte.  
Ich rollte die Latexhandschuhe von meinen Händen – Außenseite nach innen – , steckte sie ein und kam zurück an den Bahnsteig.  
  
Raz rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Hättest du die Güte, dem alten Opa mal eine helfende Hand zu leihen?" motzte ich.  
Er löste sich aus einer Starre, sprang näher und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich zog mich hoch. Natürlich wäre ich auch alleine wieder aus dem Gleisbett gekommen, aber nicht ohne dreckig zu werden und – was entscheidend war – wahrscheinlich auch nicht, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
"Das ist ganz eindeutig Mord, Raz", stellte ich fest.  
"Dann glauben Sie mir?" flüsterte er – zumindest etwas erleichtert, wenigstens mit seinem fürchterlichen Verdacht nicht mehr ganz alleine zu sein.  
"Ihm. Ich glaube ihm. Zu wenig Blut, als dass ihn der Zug bei lebendigem Leib zerrissen haben könnte. Er muss schon eine Weile tot gewesen sein, als man ihn hierher brachte. Die Details erspar ich dir. Eingeschlagener Schädel. Gewiss nicht von einem Zug. Ein Hammer vielleicht oder das hintere Ende einer Spitzhacke oder so etwas. Du hattest recht mit dem roten Strich..."  
Ich holte mein Handy heraus und musste feststellen, dass ich hier kein Netz hatte.  
  
Mist!  
  
"Weißt du, wo das Loch endet?"  
"Am Besten wir gehen auf die Überführung rauf, das reicht auf alle Fälle." Er deutete zu der Fußgängerbrücke, die in ca. 50 Yards Entfernung über die Gleise führte.  
  
Dort angekommen, musste ich feststellen, dass ich drei SMS hatte.  
  
"11: 23 Bleib wo du bist. SH"  
  
"11: 28 Gelb heißt: Seit 48h überfällig. Melde dich! SH"  
  
"11: 42 Alles in Ordnung? SH"  
  
Ich rief ihn an.  
  
"John! Verdammt, wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"  
"Kein Netz. Raz und ich waren an einem Leichenfundort. Das Opfer ist sein Kollege Demon. Eingeschlagener Schädel. Nicht der Tatort. Insidertat, soviel ist offensichtlich."  
Er schnaubte.  
"Wo seid ihr jetzt?"  
Ich hielt Raz das Handy hin und er nannte die Station.  
"Ist das da, wo ihr euer Wirtschaftskrisenmahnmal anlegt? – Okay, verlasst die Brücke nach Norden. Wartet dort.  
"Was ist mit Polizei?" fragte ich – und Raz zuckte neben mir, bereit zur Flucht.  
"Keinesfalls!" befahl Sherlock barsch.  
  
Wir taten wie uns geheißen. Raz sank zitternd auf eine Bank und blieb dort wie das viel zitierte Häufchen Elend hocken. Mir gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, dass Sherlock das ohne Polizei regeln wollte, andererseits sah ich ein, dass der Großteil dieses lichtscheuen Gesindels alles andere als kooperativ sein würde...  
  
"He! He, Raz! 'n Eintopf?" ertönte eine helle raue Stimme.  
  
Ich sah auf. Ein Imbisswagen. Was machte der denn hier? Sonntags?!  
Verwundert stand ich auf und ging hin.  
"Hallo...Das ist eine gute Idee...Raz geht es nicht so gut, heute."  
"Seh’ ich doch", schnarrte die Frau und füllte eine undefinierbare Pampe in eine Plastikschüssel.  
"Du bist neu hier. Ich bin Teansy."  
"John", sagte ich.  
Sie war in der Tat nicht groß, das Gesicht merkwürdig alterslos unter dem grauen Haar. Sie steckte in einem unförmigen, viel zu großen, capeartigen Mantel, die Haltung ihrer Arme war seltsam irgendwie und sie watschelte schlurfend und ungelenk in ihrem Imbisswagen herum. Arme Frau.  
"Was machst du hier, Teansy? Ich meine – sonntags?"  
"Du bist WIRKLICH neu hier!" stellte sie fest.  
"Erwischt!" grinste ich.  
Unter der Woche hab ich hier einigermaßen zu tun. Am Wochenende kommen die Penner und so, machen viele hier Platte...wissen, dass ich immer was für sie habe. ...naja, vor allem die, die den Suppenküchen nicht trauen, weil dort Bullen vorbeischauen..."  
"Puh, dann solltest du gut auf dich aufpassen", warnte ich.  
"Die passen hier alle schon auf mich auf. Sonst versiegt ja, die Suppenquelle, nicht? – Und was ist dir zugestoßen?"  
"Ach, naja...das Leben, halt", gab ich vage Auskunft. "Was macht das?"  
"Hm? Oh, du meinst – nein, für Raz ist das gratis. Der muss doch seine Farbe bezahlen, nicht?"  
Ob er die wirklich kaufte...? fragte ich mich.  
"Oh, danke..." Ich zögerte. Vielleicht klüger, keine Spende zu machen...?  
"Vergiss den Löffel nicht!" sagte sie mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eine Plastikdose mit ebensolchen Löffeln darin.  
"Oh, ja – könnte sonst schwierig werden! Schönen Dank auch!"  
"Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, wend dich an mich, John."  
"Danke, ja, das werd ich! – Pass auf dich auf."  
  
"Hier, mit freundlichen Grüßen von Teansy", sagte ich, wieder bei der Bank angekommen.  
"Ich bring' jetzt nichts runter", wimmerte Raz schwach.  
"Versuch es! Nicht dass du mir hier noch umkippst!" beharrte ich.  
Er gehorchte, hatte wohl keine Kraft für einen Disput. Wortlos schaufelte er fast apathisch den breiigen Eintopf in sich hinein.…  
  
"Wirst du's vollenden? Euer Werk?" fragte ich, als er fertig war. Ich hatte uns noch einen – grauenhaften – Tee besorgt und Raz schien sich einigermaßen erholt zu haben.  
"Vielleicht...ja...nächstes Wochenende...mal sehen..."  
  
"Wieso meinen Sie, es wäre...ein Insider?" fragte er schließlich leise.  
"Weil der Täter wusste, wo Demon heute sein würde. Dass du ihn finden wirst..."  
Ein Zittern überlief ihn und er sah mich entsetzt an.  
"Das muss beängstigend sein", vermutete ich.  
"Das ist ganz und gar unmöglich!" stammelte er und schluckte heftig.  
Ich enthielt mich jeglichen Kommentars.  
"Bist du sonntags öfter bei Teansy zum Essen?"  
"Nee, ihr Fraß ist mir zu mies...nur im Notfall."  
"Also hast du die letzten Tage hier niemanden – Ungewöhnliches gesehen?"  
"Unter der Woche bin ich in der City...Sie wissen schon…"  
„Ja. Megacityblutrauschattacke“, wiederholte ich.  
Er grinste, erfreut, dass ich es mir gemerkt hatte.  
„Wo…hat Demon gewohnt?“  
„Meistens im Studentenwohnheim bei der ein oder anderen Freundin, aber das ist nicht erlaubt. Er wurde schon mal erwischt und ein paar Mal beinahe… Ich weiß nicht, an welcher Maus er aktuell grade dran war…hatte oft mehrere Eisen im Feuer…“  
"Ich rede noch mal mit Teansy", informierte ich ihn.  
  
"Hallo, John, auch Appetit bekommen?"  
"Nein, das weniger...Es geht das Gerücht, dass 'n Immobilienhai auf das Gelände hier an der Station scharf ist. Habt ihr den Eindruck, dass euch jemand hier weghaben will? Oder war die Tage jemand hier, den du noch nie gesehen hast?"  
"Na, du.  
– Spaß beiseite: Jetzt, wo du's sagst...da waren neulich so zwei Anzugträger, die hier in 'nem dicken Schlitten vorgefahren sind. Hatten große Papierbögen mit – Baupläne, schätze ich. Und Schlüssel...also so Dinger wie Bankkarten, weißte?"  
"Verstehe...", antwortete ich nachdenklich.  
  
"Hallo, Teansy! Macht der hier dir Ärger?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir.  
Es war Sherlock. Er musste inzwischen kurz zuhause gewesen sein, denn er trug meinen Parka. Und er hatte ihn ordentlich verdreckt. Wahrscheinlich mit Absicht....  
(Okay, zumindest im Moment erinnerte er mich viel zu sehr an Semtex, als dass ich ihn freiwillig getragen hätte,,,!)  
"John hier? Nein, wir plaudern nur ein bisschen. Er ist neu hier."  
"Das seh ich", bemerkte Sherlock abfällig.  
"Du hast also von mir gehört, So verhungert, wie du aussiehst, bekommst du heute sogar ein Willkommenswürstchen und eine Scheibe Brot. Aber nur ausnahmsweise. Das kann ich mir auf Dauer nicht leisten."  
"Ich brauch' nichts, danke. Bin hier bloß mit Raz verabredet.  
Er zückte die Spraydose mit der gelben Farbe als Beweis.  
"Ah, Raz ist heute Morgen sozusagen über mich gestolpert", behauptete ich. "Hat mich neugierig gemacht – und ich hatte eh’ noch nichts vor…“  
„Na, dann komm mal mit, JOHN…du wirst Augen machen…!“  
„Wenn ich Augen machen könnte, wäre ich reich!“ konterte ich.  
Teansy lachte: „Versuch es als Komiker, John, du hast Potential!“  
„Hör’ ich öfters! Mach’s gut, Teansy!“  
  
Wir gingen zu Raz, der sich jetzt aufraffte.  
„Ich kann da jetzt nicht noch mal hin…“, jammerte er.  
„Okay. John kann es mir zeigen. Hast du irgendwo hingekotzt?“  
„Nee, wieso?“  
„Na, weil Erbrochenes DNS enthalten kann. Geh zu Treffpunkt 2. warte dort.“  
  
Also trennten wir uns und ich berichtete Sherlock alles, was ich herausgefunden hatte.  
Er besah sich den Fundort, kletterte auf den Geleisen herum und schien wie üblich unsichtbare Hinweise zu entdecken.  
Alles wie immer – und doch war etwas völlig anders:  
Es machte ihm keinen Spaß…!

 

  
**"Die Hure mit dem goldenen Herzen"**

  
  
Sherlock besah sich den Fundort, kletterte auf den Geleisen herum und schien wie üblich unsichtbare Hinweise zu entdecken.  
Alles wie immer – und doch war etwas völlig anders:  
Es machte ihm keinen Spaß…!  
  
Schließlich richtete er sich auf…betrachtete das Graffito…kletterte dann den gegenüberliegenden Bahnsteig hoch und kramte sein Handy hervor.  
Als ich begriff, dass er ein Foto davon machen wollte, wich ich kommentarlos zur Seite.  
Anschließend blieb er noch in den Anblick versunken stehen...  
  
Mit den Ermittlungen konnte das doch nichts zu tun haben?  
Anscheinend hatten die beiden doch zuletzt vergangenen Sonntag daran gearbeitet…! Beeindruckte es ihn wirklich?  
…oder sah er es sogar als Andenken an Demon?!  
  
Wieso fiel mir eigentlich erst jetzt Charlie wieder ein…?!  
(Wahrscheinlich ganz einfach deswegen, weil ich das, was danach passiert war, immer noch schier unerträglich fand...! ...und weil ich mich eigentlich immer noch fragen musste, ob ich damals richtig gehandelt hatte – nämlich letztlich gar nicht...!)  
  
Untypisch langsam kam Sherlock wieder herüber.  
  
"Zu Treffpunkt 2?" fragte ich, da er seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen zu haben schien.  
Er wandte sich mir zu, als habe er Mühe, in die Realität zurückzukehren. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung – in den Tunnel hinein – und ich folgte ihm.  
"Du nicht... Besser..., es sieht dich noch niemand. Möglicherweise...gehst Morgen ...undercover – ", murmelte er halb in Gedanken.  
"Sherlock, ich arbeite Morgen!" stöhnte ich – heftiger als beabsichtigt.  
Er bremste scharf und sah mich unwillig an. "WOZU? Das ist langweilig! Was, wenn ich dich brauche!?"  
"Die Miete teilen, Sherlock, erinnerst du dich? Und nicht nur das! Ich ertrinke förmlich in Rechnungen, weißt du das nicht?"  
"Seit wann bist du so melodramatisch?!" fauchte er.  
"Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen, Sherlock, gerade weil – "  
"DANN TU'S AUCH!! Melde dich krank, Sarah kauft dir das sofort ab, so fertig, wie sie dich gestern erlebt hat. Zwei, drei Tage..."  
Ich seufzte: "Ich bin niemand, der krank feiert – "  
"Von feiern war nicht die Rede", knurrte er.  
Ich verkniff mir ein weiteres Seufzen.  
"Verrätst du mir, was du inzwischen erfahren hast...oder, was ich hier übersehen habe?"  
  
Aber Sherlock ignorierte mich.  
  
...‚Betroffenheitsquatsch'..., ging es mir durch den Sinn.  
  
Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus – und obwohl mir ziemlich klar war, dass ich das noch bereuen würde, sagte ich: "Also gut, ...wenn es ein echter Notfall ist, oder wenn du was wirklich Gefährliches tun MUSST, wo du die Polizei nicht brauchen kannst, dann ruf an und ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Aber ich werde mich nicht am helllichten Tag auf Trafalgar Square setzen und betteln!"  
"Ach! Daher weht der Wind! Der Herr Offizier ist sich zu fein!" giftete Sherlock.  
"Ich wäre nicht der erste Veteran, der vor die Hunde geht", murmelte ich. "Hör zu...Es interessiert mich wirklich... Was ist mit den ersten zwei Todesfällen?"  
"Die werd’ ich mir morgen ansehen, sind im Barts. Da werde ich früh los müssen, sonst nehmen die Studis sie auseinander. Hab' schon Mike und Molly deshalb gesimst, aber noch keine Reaktion. Herztod, anscheinend..."  
  
Anscheinend...da war dieses 'anscheinend' so harmlose Wörtchen mal wieder...!  
  
"Glaubst du aber nicht, oder?"  
"Zumindest bei dem einen ist es schwer vorstellbar... Er war zu fit dafür..."  
"Und die beiden Vermissten? Ist das wirklich so Besorgnis erregend?"  
"Hast du in den letzten beiden Monaten je zuvor irgendwelche senkrechten Striche auf dem Verteilerkasten gesehen?" schimpfte er.  
"Nein", gab ich zu.  
"Rosy engagiert sich seit über zehn Jahren in der Suppenküche der Southwark Cathedral. Man könnte sagen, sie ist die Seele dieser Einrichtung! Niemand scheint etwas zu wissen, dabei ist sie nicht nur äußerst zuverlässig, sondern auch allseits beliebt... Und St. Quentin hätte nie seinen Stammplatz an der Westminster-Bridge geräumt. Aber da sitzt jetzt jemand Neues..."  
"Das ist wohl wirklich bedenklich...", seufzte ich. "Tut mir wirklich Leid, Sherlock..."  
"Davon hat niemand etwas!" schnauzte er.  
"Wenn ich heute noch irgendetwas tun kann – "  
"Nein. Fahr nachhause. Ruh' dich aus. DU musst ja morgen arbeiten, im GEGENSATZ zu MIR!"  
“Sherlock, bitte, versteh mich doch…!“  
Er blieb stehen und fuhr herum.  
„DUUU – bist es, der nicht versteht…!!!“ fuhr er mich verbittert an.  
Mich beherrschte nur noch das entsetzliche Gefühl, dass gerade ALLES völlig schief lief! Was sollte ich machen?!  
„Ich erinnere mich, wie du bei Charlie reagiert hast…wahrscheinlich hast du mir deshalb nichts von deinem Netzwerk erzählt…“, begann ich vorsichtig.  
  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte Sherlocks Handy. Also wartete ich.  
"Ja? –  
…  
Flash, jetzt nimm dich mal zusammen: Was ist los?  
…  
Bleib, wo du bist. Ich komme hin. Rühr nichts weiter an!"  
Er legte auf. Mit wachsender Unruhe hatte ich ihn beobachtet. Da war sofort eine Anspannung gewesen, als er gemerkt hatte, wer dran war. Dann hatte sich seine Atmung beschleunigt und schließlich war er zusammengezuckt, hatte kurz nach Luft geschnappt. Sein Gesicht hatte er dabei fast eisern ausdruckslos halten können, aber er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass er erbleichte. Kurz: Ich hatte wirklich genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er zutiefst erschüttert war.  
"Flash ist der Typ mit dem Pferdeschwanz", tastete ich mich vor. "Er hat vorhin die drei gelben Striche gesprayt."  
"Ja. Es gibt noch ein… Mordopfer..." Sherlock wirkte müde. Er war nie müde zu Beginn eines Falles, schon gar nicht, nachdem er zwei Nächte ausgiebig geschlafen hatte! Das war tiefe, erdrückende Niedergeschlagenheit, gegen die er mühsam ankämpfte...!  
"Lass mich mitkommen...", bat ich eindringlich – auf eine erneute Abfuhr gefasst.  
"Okay", stimmte er zu meiner Überraschung zu.  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass ihm gerade die Energie fehlte, abzulehnen – vielleicht sogar der Mut, dieser Realität ohne meinen Beistand entgegen zu treten...?  
  
Er rief per Handy ein Taxi. Wegen des entlegenen Standorts fragte die Zentrale auch gleich nach dem Zielort.  
"Roland-Kerr-College", sagte Sherlock ausdruckslos.  
Das war ja gruselig! Das College unseres allerersten Showdowns?!  
  
"Gab es noch andere Todesfälle unter Obdachlosen? Ich meine, unter denen, die nicht für dich arbeiten?" fragte ich beklommen.  
"Nicht die letzten zwei Tage, soweit wir wissen."  
"Und was macht Flash dort? Sonntags?"  
"Er besucht Mag – ...Magdalen Friday", erklärte er sachlich. "Mag heißt natürlich nicht wirklich so. Sie ist dort immer übers Wochenende und empfängt ihre Freier. Sie ist ein echter Geheimtipp. Und Sonntagabends verschwindet sie natürlich, wenn die Reinigungskräfte kommen", sah er meine nächste Frage voraus, denn unseren allerersten Fall hatten wir auch an einem Sonntag übernommen.  
"Sie wollte damit aufhören. Flash schien es wirklich ernst mit ihr zu sein. Er hat seine...asoziale Karriere an den Nagel gehängt und letzten Herbst eine Lehre angefangen. Unter der Woche hat sie bei ihm gewohnt…"  
"...und jetzt hat er sie ermordet aufgefunden? Armer Kerl. Kein Wunder, wenn er durcheinander ist..."  
  
  
  
Unser Taxi kam. „Soso, zum Roland-Kerr-College möchten die Herrschaften…gleich alle beide. Ungewöhnlich…", schnurrte der Cabbie genüsslich. Offenkundig war er im Bilde über den „Geheimtipp“… "Kommt es denn günstiger, so?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
„Zehn Mäuse mehr, wenn Sie Ihre Klappe halten!“ raunzte Sherlock.  
  
Mir lag auf der Zunge, dass er mir so etwas ruhig auch mal anbieten könne, aber ich beherrschte mich und hielt den Rand. Auch Sherlock sprach kein weiteres Wort während der Fahrt.  
  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir vor dem College…  
...merkwürdiges Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein!  
…noch dazu, wo ich doch gerade erst davon geträumt hatte!  
  
  
  
Sherlock wusste Bescheid. Er steuerte direkt eine Kellerluke an und wand sich geschmeidig hinein. Ich zwängte mich hindurch, rechnete schon damit, unsanft und vielleicht nicht auf den Füßen zu landen, als ich plötzlich um die Hüfte gepackt und geschickt auf dem Boden abgestellt wurde.  
  
„D-danke…“, stammelte ich verdutzt.  
  
„John…, vielleicht hätte ich dir das schon sagen sollen…Magdalen…verwendet die Turnhalle…“  
  
Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid – warte hier, ja?“  
  
„Was? Nein, natürlich komme ich mit! Wird schon gehen!“ versicherte ich hastig.  
  
Ein Anflug von Erleichterung huschte über seine blassen Züge. „Okay, dann komm…“  
  
  
  
Der Anblick der Turnhalle verursachte mir allerdings schon Herzjagen…aber ich riss mich zusammen, denn ich sah, dass es Sherlock kaum besser ging.  
  
  
  
Magdalen hatte einige Gurte an einer der Sprossenwände befestigt, ein paar Ringe von der Decke heruntergezogen und noch einige andere Sportgeräte hervorgeholt, um sie wohl für diverse Fesselungsspielchen zu verwenden.  
Einfallsreich...  
Auf einer Weichbodenmatte lag ein Laken. Um der nüchternen Atmosphäre abzuhelfen hatte sie einen kleineren Teil des Raumes mit einem Tennisnetz abgeteilt und dunkle Tücher und ein Netz mit LED-Leuchten darüber geworfen, das wohl eigentlich mal eine Weihnachtsdeko hätte sein sollen, auch nach oben wurde der Raum durch ein Tuch begrenzt, so dass es wie ein großes, nach einer Seite offenes Zelt wirkte.  
  
Die Turnhalle diente zugleich als Aula. Und so erklärte sich wohl auch das Rätsel, woher diese ganzen großen Tücher und die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung kamen: Aus Fundus der Theater-AG! Es gab eine klassische Guckkastenbühne an der hinteren Schmalseite des Saales. Sherlock eilte darauf zu und schlüpfte hinter den schweren, staubigen, ausgeblichenen Vorhang.  
  
Die Szenerie war in rotes Licht getaucht, das von der Beleuchtungsbrücke im Schnürboden fiel. Im Hintergrund hing eine Skyline mit nächtlichem Sternenhimmel. Eine Luftmatratze von den Ausmaßen eines Doppelbettes lag im Zentrum, verdeckt von schimmerndem Satin.  
  
  
Auf dem Boden neben der Matratze, den oberen Rücken dagegen gelehnt, sah ich Magdalen – halb liegend, halb sitzend: Endlos langes, schwarz gefärbtes Haar, vollbusig, klares schmales Gesicht, Gothic-Make-Up, Domina-Outfit, schwarzes, Latex, ganz klassisch… – nicht klassisch war die Spritze, die aus ihrem Arm ragte. Ihr gegenüber, ganz dicht an den Spitzen ihrer Stiefel kauerte Flash am Boden, die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine gewickelt, starrte sie unverwandt an und schluchzte.  
  
...'Bleib, wo du bist...rühr nichts weiter an!' hatte Sherlock befohlen – und Flash gehorchte, dabei war ihm allzu deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, sie ein letztes Mal in den Armen zu halten...  
  
...jetzt wird es sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen, dass polizeilich ermittelt wird, ging es mir durch den Kopf – …oder würde Sherlock womöglich das alles hier verschwinden lassen wollen, ehe in der Nacht die Putzkolonne anrückte, damit er weiterhin von der Polizei unbehelligt ermitteln konnte...?!  
Andererseits – eine Domina mit goldenem Schuss? Würde man da nicht an einen stinknormalen Junkie-Unfall denken...?!  
  
Ich wandte mich an Sherlock, um ihm meine Gedankengänge mitzuteilen, erstarrte aber, noch ehe das erste Wort über meine Lippen kommen konnte: Ganz still stand er da, nahm langsam das Basecap ab, schlang seine Hände ineinander und senkte den Kopf.  
Als er nach langen Sekunden – ansonsten unbeweglich – den Blick auf die Tote hob, schimmerten seine Augen verdächtig.  
  
Ich war fassungslos: Sherlock trauerte...!  
  
Nach einer Weile blinzelte er die Tränen weg, straffte seinen Rücken und wandte sich mir zu.  
"John...", begann er flüsternd. Dann räusperte er sich gewaltsam. "...würdest du Flash hier rausbringen und dich um ihn kümmern?"  
"Natürlich, Sherlock", antwortete ich sanft, obwohl ich mich diesem am Boden zerstörten fremden Jungen gegenüber ziemlich hilflos fühlte.  
Ich bewegte mich sachte bis in sein Blickfeld, ehe ich mich ihm langsam näherte, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und wartete, ob er reagieren würde.  
Seine verweinten Augen zuckten kurz zu mir. Angst flackerte in ihnen auf. – Jetzt würden wir sie ihm wegnehmen – endgültig...! Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, dass Sherlocks Gestalt sich zwischen Flash und Magdalens Leiche schob. Der junge Mann rang zitternd nach Luft.  
"Flash..., es tut mir sehr Leid...", stammelte ich ratlos. "Ich bin sicher, Sherlock wird das Schwein kriegen, das ihr das angetan hat. Wir...sollten ihn in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen lassen...geht das...?" (Ich sagte das, obwohl es für mich wirklich noch nicht wie ein Mord aussah - aber für Flash war es das – und das nahm ich ernst.)  
Er sah mich einen Moment verzweifelt an – und nickte matt. Als er ungelenk seine Beine auseinanderfaltete und mit den Händen am Boden Halt suchte, wurde mir klar, dass ihm die Kraft fehlte, alleine hochzukommen. Also stand ich auf und versuchte, ihn so behutsam wie möglich auf die Füße zu ziehen. Ich blieb dicht bei ihm, als er schwankend losstolperte. Zitternd tastete er tränenblind nach dem Schlitz im Vorhang. Ich half ihm nach draußen, wo er sich sofort zu Boden sinken ließ.  
Hilflos hockte ich mich neben ihn, etwa ein halbes Yard entfernt und behielt ihn im Auge. Es wäre gut gewesen, ihm jetzt ein, zwei Glas Wasser aufzunötigen, aber dann hätte ich mich auf die Suche machen und ihn alleine lassen müssen – das schien gerade keine so gute Idee zu sein...  
  
"Das geht doch nicht...", flüsterte er plötzlich. "Das geht doch jetzt einfach nicht...! Mag wollte doch grade aufhören...! Das sollte ihr letztes Wochenende hier sein... HEUTE! Mags letzter Tag…! Als...als Nutte, mein' ich... – Ich…ich wollte sie doch heiraten! Wir waren doch grade so glücklich...SIE war glücklich – das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, hat sie gesagt..."  
Er wischte sich fahrig durchs Gesicht, sah mich kurz an, starrte dann wieder vor sich hin und fuhr mit einem traurigen, kleinen Lächeln fort.  
"Anfangs hat sie nicht an meine Liebe geglaubt...hatte Angst, dass ich ihr doch nur weh tue...auch weil ich fast zehn Jahre jünger bin. Aber dann hab ich im Herbst die Lehre angefangen...hab sie meinem Onkel vorgestellt...bei dem wohne ich seit einiger Zeit... Sie fing an, mir zu vertrauen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich wirklich überzeugt bin, dass wir zusammen gehören, dass ich mit ihr...ganz spießig...eine Familie gründen will. ...sie...WOLLTE mir vertrauen, sie wollte es doch wirklich...wollte nichts mehr anderes – und hatte sogar schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie immer noch Zweifel hatte... – und dann hat sie sich dazu entschlossen, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten, alles zu riskieren…“ Er sah mich an und lächelte – ich hatte keinen Schimmer worauf er hinauswollte und sah wahrscheinlich entsprechend verdutzt aus. „Naja, sie…hat’s darauf angelegt, schwanger zu werden…, um mir zu beweisen, dass sie sich auf mich verlässt, auf meine Versprechungen…und damit ich ihr beweise, dass sie das kann…“ Er starrte wieder vor sich hin und nickte bitter: „Ja. Mag war schwanger! Von mir. Und ich war der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt…!“  
  
  
  
…und jetzt bist du der Hauptverdächtige in ihrem Mordfall…! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
…Scheiße…!  
  
  
  
„Hatte sie je…einen Zuhälter? Oder neidische Konkurrenz?“ rutschte es mir heraus. Dabei hatte ich gar nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihn zu vernehmen...hatte mich wohl zu sehr daran gewöhnt...  
  
„Ich hätte eher hier sein sollen“, stöhnte er gequält. „Die letzten Wochenenden bin ich doch immer ganz hier geblieben…angefangen hat es ja damit, dass ich ihr hier immer beim Aufbauen und Zusammenräumen geholfen hab…und sie hat mich dann… – bezahlt… ‚in Naturalien’, hat sie gesagt…!“ Ein schwaches Grinsen überflog sein Gesicht. „Aber, fuck! Mag fühlte sich sicher hier! – Wäre ich doch nur da gewesen…! – Aber wir hatten da diesen Kunden, der wollte einen Spitzenpreis zahlen, wenn wir seine Karre bis heute früh wieder klar kriegen…Musste ich als Lehrling natürlich mit ran…kann ja auch jeden Penny gebrauchen, wenn ich… fuck…!“  
  
  
  
… ‚wenn ich bald eine Familie habe’… – so etwas hatte er wohl sagen wollen…!  
Armer Junge, hoffentlich trieb ihn das nicht wieder auf die schiefe Bahn.  
  
  
  
Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
  
  
„Aber…Verdächtige…nein, ich wüsste nicht wer… Zuhälter hatte sie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr…gab mal einen…Beschützer, wirklich nur Beschützer bis vor ein paar Jahren…’n  Junkie, dem sie das Leben gerettet hat, hat sie mir erzählt. Sie hat ihn wirklich sehr, sehr gemocht, aber er wollte nie was von ihr…auch keine Beteiligung am Umsatz, auch wenn er wohl manchmal ziemlich was einstecken musste, wenn er sie verteidigt hat.“  
  
„Was wurde aus ihm? Ist er gestorben?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Im Gegenteil. Er kriegte die Kurve, wurde clean. Nicht auf Anhieb endgültig. Und er hatte auch noch von anderer Seite Hilfe, bis er es endlich schaffte. Aber er war bereit, zurück zu kommen, um sie weiterhin zu beschützen. Aber Mag meinte, er müsse jetzt seinen Weg gehen und sie ihren…es sei okay, er solle sich nicht länger der Gefahr aussetzen, wieder alles zunichte zu machen, weil er damit alles achtlos wegwerfen würde, was sie für ihn getan und mit ihm erlebt hatte...sie würden einander nichts mehr schulden, außer dass er ab jetzt clean zu bleiben hätte…  
...dann hat sie eine Weile mit einer ehemaligen Sportlehrerin zusammengearbeitet. So kam sie auch an diese Location hier. Für die Kollegin war’s ihre heimliche Rache an dieser Schule! Sie war hier rausgeflogen, weil sie was mit ’nem Schüler hatte! Mit dem ist sie später zusammengezogen... Naja, von der hat Mag dann auch ganz gut Selbstverteidigung gelernt…“  
  
Er hielt inne. „Aber wohl nicht genug…!“  
  
Mittlerweile raste mein Herz erneut – aber das hatte nichts mehr mit der Turnhalle zu tun...  
  
„Wie…wie lange ist das her, seit… ihr… Beschützer clean geworden ist? So…vier bis fünf Jahre…?“ Ich musste meine Fragen geradezu herauswürgen, obwohl sie mir wirklich auf der Seele brannten – aber meine Vermutung schien mir ebenso ungeheuerlich wie plausibel!  
  
Ein Zucken, das durch Flashs Körper fuhr, signalisierte einen einzigen, freudlosen Lacher: „Jetzt hamm Sie’s geschnallt…!“ murmelte er bitter.  
  
  
  
…oh, Gott…! dachte ich fassungslos.  
Mein Gehirn war leer bis auf diesen einen Gedanken: Das war Sherlock gewesen!  
  
  
  
Und jetzt war er allein mit seiner toten alten Freundin und Lebensretterin hinter diesem Vorhang, auf dieser Bühne, an diesem Tatort…!      
  
  
Was sollte ich machen?  
  
Ein Teil von mir wollte einfach den Tatort stürmen und – was...!?!  
  
Sherlock...  
...kondolieren...!?  
Ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legen...!?  
  
– ihn damit konfrontieren, dass ich Bescheid wusste...!?    
  
  
Nein. Ganz sicher nicht!  
Und wenn überhaupt, dann keinesfalls hier und jetzt!  
  
Ein leises Geräusch hinter mir ließ mich zusammenfahren.  
  
"John. Schau dir alles nochmal genau an. Vielleicht habe ich etwas – ...übersehen...", bat er leise. Es klang wirklich unsicher; beinahe schon kleinlaut.  
Sherlock Holmes und kleinlaut! Das durfte einfach nicht sein!  
  
Ich war aufgestanden und sah ihn an.  
  
Hatte der schwere Vorhang unsere leisen Stimmen ausreichend dämpfen können?!  
Weder Flash noch ich hatten das bedacht...!  
  
Ehe ich noch so etwas wie "Natürlich, Sherlock" sagen und hinter den Vorhang verschwinden konnte, sah ich wie sein Blick kurz aus meinem zu Flashs zusammengesunkener Gestalt hinüber zuckte und dann schlagartig so finster wurde, als wolle er uns beide auf der Stelle ermorden.  
  
Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich wusste nicht, was.  
  
"JOHN: HEUTE NOCH!" knurrte er rau.  
  
Betroffen schöpfte ich Atem und eilte an ihm vorbei hinter den Vorhang.  
  
Rein äußerlich war die Szenerie noch haargenau die gleiche wie eben – bis auf einen noch schwach feucht schimmernden Fleck, wo Sherlock Flashs Handabdücke vom Boden gewischt hatte  – und doch hatte sich alles total verändert, denn das Mordopfer war für mich nicht mehr bloß eine tote Nutte – und die Redewendung von der 'Hure mit dem goldenen Herzen'  war plötzlich so viel mehr als ein ausgeleiertes Klischee...  
  
Sie war eine warmherzige, tapfere Frau mit einer traurigen Geschichte,  
eine werdende Mutter, der jemand grausam das Recht auf Glück genommen hatte -  
und noch viel mehr als das:  
Ein Mensch, der Sherlock das Leben gerettet hatte -  
und das wohl mehr als nur einmal, weil in mehr als einer Hinsicht...!  
Sein Schutzengel auf Zeit...  
  
Ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass mir an einem unserer Tatorte die Tränen aufstiegen...  
(Soo Lin, die ich ja noch kennengelernt hatte und an deren Tod ich mir immer noch eine Mitschuld gab, war etwas anderes...)  
  
Ohne den Blick von ihren starren Augen zu lösen, hockte ich mich vor sie.  
  
"Ich bedaure es sehr, dir das nicht mehr sagen zu können...", flüsterte ich. "Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast,... dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen! Und danke, dass du... die – unfassbare Größe hattest, ihn aus seiner Verpflichtung zu ...entlassen, als der richtige Zeitpunkt für ihn gekommen war...! Danke...!"  
  
Ich zögerte einen Moment, aber es schien mir einfach zu passend, um es auszulassen, und mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln setzte ich noch hinzu:  
"Heilige Magdalena..."

  
  
**‚so was wie unsichtbar…’**

  
  
  
Seufzend kramte ich zwei frische Latexhandschuhe hervor: Die Spritze, die Einstichstelle müsste ich mir genauer ansehen...aber ich durfte nichts verändern. Doch so viel konnte ich sehen. Es hatte zwei Versuche gebraucht, beim zweiten Mal war die Vene getroffen, aber dann – durchstochen worden. Und so wie das Gewebe aussieht, ist sie da bereits tot gewesen... Ich kann das Make-Up natürlich nicht entfernen…so sind keine Hämatome in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, auch keine Petechien. Ebenso keine unnatürliche Färbung der Haut oder der Lippen. Kein Blut im Mundraum, Lippenbändchen intakt. Nicht erstickt worden, wie’s aussah…  
  
Die Pupillen waren deutlich erweitert, aber ohne Toxscreen konnte das alles Mögliche sein…  
…Also, woran ist sie gestorben? fragte ich mich. Wieso gibt es keine Kampfspuren?...  
  
Eine – in gewisser Weise durchtrainierte – Frau um die Dreißig, in einem gefährlichen Beruf, die sich zu verteidigen wusste. Hatte ihr Glück sie zuletzt allzu sorglos werden lassen? Hatte sie ihren Mörder gekannt, ihm vertraut? Ein Stammkunde vielleicht? Ich mochte nicht glauben, dass sie ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte – womöglich jemanden erpresst haben könnte, um das Startkapital für ein neues Leben zu haben. Aber konnte es ein Freier gewesen sein, der sich selbst Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, jemand, der beschlossen hatte: Ehe ich sie ganz an einen einzigen anderen Mann verliere, töte ich sie? Wenn sie sich nicht für mich entscheidet, soll sie keiner haben?  
Aber die einzig schlüssige Erklärung, die zu den Strichen auf dem Verteilerkasten gegenüber passte, war letztlich die: Es ging gegen Sherlocks Netzwerk. Mein erster Gedanke, als Sherlock am Morgen aus dem Haus gestürmt war, war ja gewesen, dass sowohl Moriarty, als auch insbesondere der Golem ein Motiv hatten, das Netzwerk zu zerstören. Der Golem aus persönlicher Rache, weil sein Unterschlupf verraten worden war. Das hatte er am Donnertag erfahren – und das passte zu den 48h – aber es war nicht seine Handschrift…! Und Mag hätte doch wohl kaum dieses fast 8 Fuß große Monster einfach so an sich heran gelassen!?  
  
Und Moriarty…? Hatte er das mit dem Netzwerk wirklich jetzt erst herausbekommen? Oder hatte er es schon bei Charlie erfahren? Oder NOCH früher? Schon Hope hatte von ihm die Information erhalten, dass Sherlock süchtig war…! Aber warum dann jetzt erst?!  
  
Der Gedanke, Moriarty könne auf jeden in Sherlocks Netzwerk eine Prämie ausgesetzt haben, war entsetzlich! Das würde Sherlock nicht gewinnen können! Und was würde das mit ihm anstellen?  
  
Aber wie passte es da hinein, dass der oder die Täter sich so gut auskannten…?  
  
Oder sollte alles doch bloß Zufall sein und nichts mit Sherlock zu tun haben…?   
Aber das war wohl nur mein Wunsch…  
  
  
Hinter der Matratze verborgen stand eine Thermosflasche, leer, ausgespült – trotzdem war der Geruch nach Kaffee noch schwach wahrnehmbar...  
Koffeinfrei?   
Schließlich war sie schwanger gewesen…  
Der Henkel des Plastikbechers, der zugleich als äußerer Deckel der Thermoskanne diente, zeigte nach Rechts...nun, sowohl Sherlock als auch Flash würden wissen, ob sie wirklich rechtshändig gewesen war: Der Punkt war: Die Spritze war in den rechten Arm gesetzt worden…  
  
Unterdessen fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, was Sherlock und Flash inzwischen besprachen – hatten mich vorhin also nur mein Zögern und mein betroffener Blick verraten? Es sah ganz danach aus.  
  
Ratlos verließ ich den Tatort.  
  
Jenseits des Vorhangs saß Flash – nun mit baumelnden Beinen vorn an der Rampe der Bühne. Sherlock stand vor ihm und sah hinauf in sein Gesicht.  
"Besser, du tauchst eine Weile unter", sagte Sherlock leise zu ihm.  
"Dann verliert er seine Lehrstelle", entfuhr es mir – gleichzeitig hörte ich, dass auch Flash sagte:  
"Dann fliege ich aus meinem Job."  
  
"Es ist leider nur zu klar, dass...der Kindsvater zunächst der Hauptverdächtige sein wird", räumte ich seufzend ein. "Aber, Flash..., überlegen Sie sich, was Mag wollen würde, wie Sie sich verhalten sollen..."  
"Halt dich da raus, John! Wenn Flash erst mal von diesen Idioten in die Mangel genommen wird, gefährdet das meine Ermittlungen!" raunzte Sherlock mich an. Er sah bleich und zornig aus, seine Augen wirkten ungewohnt dunkel.  
"Lass uns zu diesem Treffpunkt fahren und eine Strategie ausarbeiten, alle in Dreiergruppen einteilen und – "  
"DAS IST KEINE LÖSUNG!" brüllte Sherlock. "John. Selbst wenn es im Idealfall funktionieren würde, dass künftig alle aufeinander aufpassen, dann würde der Killer nie geschnappt, dann müssten alle den Rest ihres Lebens in Angst zubringen, dabei ist das Leben auf der Straße auch so schon hart genug – und – niemand...oder so gut wie niemand...kann durchgehend in einer Dreiergruppe bleiben. Oder hast du schon mal gesehen, dass drei Bettler nahe beieinander sitzend ihrem Broterwerb nachgehen?!"  
Ich senkte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
"Also, Flash... Es ist deine Entscheidung – und keiner der möglichen Wege ist leicht. Du weißt, wie Verhöre sein können – und ich kann dir versprechen, wenn es um Mord geht, wird es nicht leichter. Die Bullen werden dir die Hölle heiß machen! Verplappre dich also um Himmels Willen nicht, falls du dich tatsächlich einbuchten lassen willst! Aber jetzt ist es nötig, dass du Treffpunkt zwei aufsuchst. Ich komme nach. Und denk dran: Erzähle niemandem von John. Melissa und Raz wissen Bescheid, aber sonst ist er womöglich noch niemandem aufgefallen. Vielleicht ist er für uns so was wie ein Ass im Ärmel. Geh jetzt."  
Flash wandte sich nach hinten, Richtung Vorhang. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht lag ein gequälter Ausdruck.  
"Nein. Sieh sie dir nicht noch einmal an...", riet Sherlock ungewohnt weich.  
  
Er nickte ergeben und verließ die Halle.  
  
Sherlock ließ nochmals seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen – und ich zerbrach mir den Kopf, wie ich ihn auf diese ganze Katastrophe ansprechen sollte...  
  
"John.... Zieh den Vorhang etwas auf. Ich will, dass man sie sieht, sobald jemand zur Tür hereinkommt."  
  
Ich gehorchte und sprang dann von der Rampe.  
  
"Sherlock...", begann ich zögernd. "Du... du fühlst dich verantwortlich – und es ist eigentlich ein einziger Angriff auf dich, das ist mir klar, aber – ", hilflos brach ich ab.  
"Aber du denkst, diesmal soll ICH das Yard hinzuziehen, statt umgekehrt?!" fauchte er.  
"Es gibt gerade nur eine einzige Sache, vor der ich mich wirklich fürchte, Sherlock!" versuchte ich es in beschwörendem Tonfall. Er sah mich verwundert an.  
"Dass sich...so etwas wie der Fall... – S. A.* … wiederholt! Oder dass du dein Netzwerk in einen wütenden Lynchmob verwandelst! Vor dieser Möglichkeit habe ich…habe ich – mehr Angst als davor, dem Golem oder Moriarty in die Hände zu fallen", gestand ich. „Und jetzt komm mir bitte nicht wieder mit ‚Helden gibt es nicht’, denn das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun…“  
"Es war ein ehrlicher Zweikampf, in den ich mich damals gestürzt habe. Illegal? Ja. Ein Duell...oder wenn du es...lieber religiös überhöht formuliert haben willst: Ein Gottesgericht. Juristisch womöglich noch weniger in Ordnung, als einen wahnsinnigen Taxifahrer zu erschießen und leider vor allem mit viel weniger positiver Wirkung, wie ich fürchte... – Nein. Ich bin mir längst dessen sicher. Es war...ein Fehler. Und es war sinnlos. – Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich zu stellen, falls du das etwa als Konsequenz erwartest! – Erst recht jetzt nicht, wo meine Leute hier mich brauchen."  
Ich war erleichtert und verletzt zugleich. "Sherlock, du weißt, dass ich bereit war, dich zu decken – und das bin ich noch! – Ja, ich...ich fand es...ganz entsetzlich! Ich...wünschte immer noch, dass du das nicht getan hättest. Der Gedanke ist für mich immer noch schwer zu ertragen...aber mittlerweile verstehe ich es sehr viel besser, weißt du das nicht? Aber vor allem: Ich möchte nach wie vor nicht, dass du...ins Gefängnis musst. Schon gar nicht wegen jemandem, der ja den Tod eigentlich auch verdient hat... Aber... Du hast nun mal nicht...die Lizenz zum Töten…"  
"Okay. Lass uns gehen."  
Wir verließen die Schule, wie wir gekommen waren. Sherlock kletterte zuerst durch das Kellerfenster. (Es lag so hoch, dass ich es nur mit einem Hilfsmittel wie einem Stuhl hätte erreichen können.) Dann wandte er sich um und streckte mir die Hände entgegen, so dass ich mich hochziehen konnte.  
  
Auf der Straße angekommen, sah ich mich um. Außer uns weit und breit kein Mensch...  
"Fahr nach Hause", befahl Sherlock müde.  
"Was denkst du, wann du zurück sein wirst? Ich würde gerne wissen, was du herausgefunden hast. Falls du mich brauchst, wäre es gut, wenn du mich nicht erst noch lange informieren musst..."  
"Wenn es keine neuen...Entwicklungen gibt, rechne ich mit drei Stunden...vielleicht etwas länger…"  
"Gut. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
Er nickte und ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Tube.  
  
  
Vor dem Haus angekommen, warf ich einen ängstlichen Blick nach gegenüber:  
zwei weiße,  
zwei rote  
und  
...DREI gelbe Striche.  
  
Wieder ein Vermisster mehr…!  
  
Ich musste was tun.  
Irgendwas!  
  
Also steuerte ich gleich die umliegenden Tescos an. Danach stieg ich wieder in die Tube. In der Bahn versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, wo ich in den letzten Wochen noch Bettler gesehen hatte...  
Meine Hypothese war folgende: Wenn mich Sherlocks Leute noch nicht sehen sollten, dann konnte ich mir auf umgekehrtem Wege einen Überblick verschaffen: Wen immer ich jetzt antraf: Er oder sie gehörte nicht zu Sherlocks Netzwerk. Vielleicht mussten wir unseren Täter dort suchen, denn es musste jemand sein, der das Milieu kannte. Vielleicht waren die Nicht-Holmesianer ja neidisch…?  
Ich versuchte, mir Gesichter und Standorte einzuprägen...hin und wider – gerade bei den Sehenswürdigkeiten, wagte ich es auch, Fotos zu machen. Immer, wenn ich außer Sichtweite war, machte ich mir Notizen.  
Bei einigen investierte ich die eine oder andere Münze, damit sie den Kopf hoben und ich in ihre Gesichter sehen konnte.  
  
War das purer Aktionismus, was ich da machte? Oder würde es wirklich etwas bringen?  
Ich hatte die Frage schon zum wiederholten Male beiseite geschoben.  
  
Auch an der Westminster Bridge machte ich ein Foto. Scheinbar von der Boudicca-Statue...  
"Na, wie laufen die Geschäfte?" fragte ich den Kerl, der jetzt da saß, wo wohl einst St. Quentins Stammplatz gewesen sein musste und warf eine Pfundmünze in seinen Hut.  
"Danke, Sir. Na, vor der Wirtschaftskrise war’s auch schon mal besser."  
"Hätte gedacht, das müsste ein guter Platz sein. Touristen und so..."  
"Die waren auch schon mal spendabler. – Aber...wenn ich 'n besseren Platz wüsste, der frei ist, würd' ich natürlich wechseln..." Er sah irgendwie...verschlagen aus, da konnte ich mir nicht helfen... Lag’s an der schwarzen Lederjacke oder der Narbe an der Stirn?  
"Es ist sooo...", begann ich zögerlich und so, als wäre mir das Ganze peinlich..."  
"Ich suche meinen Bruder...Zwillingsbruder Martin..., naja, er soll angeblich auf der Straße leben, aber – hätten Sie eine Idee, wo ich anfangen soll, zu suchen?"  
"Da gäb's viele Möglichkeiten... was können Sie mir denn über ihn erzählen?"  
"Also...Kriegsveteran, hinkt, sieht mir wahrscheinlich immer noch ziemlich ähnlich – logischerweise... Wird eher nicht da herumhängen, wo er auf Waffenbrüder stößt, denke ich. Geht auch schon mal versackt, aber kein richtiger Säufer – ach, Mann... Zumindest hoffe ich, das stimmt so noch..."  
"Haben Sie mal was zu schreiben? Ich geb' Ihnen mal ein paar Adressen, wo Sie's versuchen könnten…"  
Ich riss Papier aus meinem Taschenkalender, damit er meine Notizen nicht sah, und wartete geduldig, ließ meinen Blick über die Menschenmassen schweifen und überlegte, was ich als nächstes Ziel ansteuern sollte.  
"Nanu? St. Quentin heute nicht hier?" fragte eine alte Stimme neben mir.  
Eine kleine weißhaarige Lady sah uns an. "Ist er krank? …halten Sie...seinen Platz frei oder so etwas?"  
"Muttchen, ich sitze hier seit eineinhalb Jahren. Ist St. Quentin nicht ein Knast in den Staaten?"  
"Aber – aber...? – Das kann doch nicht sein!“ stammelte sie. „Ich bring ihm doch jeden Sonntag ein Stück Kuchen mit...die bleiben sonst bei uns im Altersheim nämlich übrig und werden einfach weggeworfen."  
"Das ist aber lieb, Muttchen. Dann gibst du's halt mir", konterte der Lederjackentyp.  
"Nein. Sie haben keinen Respekt! Ich bin jetzt misstrauisch! SO!" Sie schlug trotzig die Arme ineinander und reckte ihr kleines, deformiertes Kinn. Ihr Kiefer war schon eifrig daran, sich zurück zu bilden: Schlechter Zahnersatz, oder häufig zu eigensinnig, ihn zu tragen... "Ich bin nämlich noch nicht dement! Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht irre! Und SIE – gefallen mir überhaupt nicht, junger Mann! – Also, was ist jetzt mit St. Quentin!?"  
Der 'junge Mann' war ein bulliger, wenn auch kleiner Fünfziger und würde die zierliche Alte mit einer Hand wie ein Streichholz zerbrechen, wenn er wollte...   
Er schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. Aber mir kam es schon so vor, als würde er nervös...  
"Na! Wir werden ja sehen!" Hoheitsvoll wackelte sie davon. Nach ein paar Schrittchen hob sie demonstrativ die Hand und kreischte mit schriller Stimme: "Officer...?! – Kommen Sie doch bitte grade mal..."   
Sie hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da sprang der Kerl auf.  
Es war kein Kalkül, sondern ein bloßer Reflex, dass ich ihn mir schnappte und eisern festhielt.  
Dumm, dachte ich im nächsten Moment. Das hätte ich lassen sollen...einfach noch ein Foto machen, tun, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt...!  
"Was ist hier los, Sir?" wurde ich gefragt.  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. "Anscheinend eine – Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den...Herrschaften."  
"Sie werden doch sicher wissen, wer hier normalerweise sitzt, Officer! – Da ist doch etwas faul!" entrüstete sich die ehrenamtliche Kuchenlieferantin.  
"Wenn Sie meinen, Miss Marple...", grinste der Ordnungshüter. "Dann nehme ich mal Ihre Personalien auf und dann sehen wir weiter!"  
"Ist das Ihr Ernst? Aber da besteht doch Fluchtgefahr!" entrüstete sich die Seniorin. Das hatte sie sich offenbar anders vorgestellt.  
Es endete damit, dass der "Hilfsscherriff“, wie Raz ihn wohl tituliert hätte, die schimpfende Lady weg begleitete und ich mich unter dem wütenden Blick des Bettlers gelassenen Schrittes entfernte.  
  
Etwas Zeit blieb mir noch, ehe Sherlock nachhause kommen würde... Also, wohin jetzt?  
Teatime...Vielleicht die Suppenküche der Southwark Cathedral...? Das war sowieso ziemlich nah.  
Ich überquerte den Platz und stellte mich an die nächste Bushaltestelle.   
"Sir? Hallo, Sir – Sie, in der schwarzen Jacke. Bitte, helfen Sie mir doch mal...!" erklang eine seltsam heisere Stimme.  
Ohne sicher zu sein, ob ich gemeint war, sah ich mich um. An der Ecke stand ein elektrisch betriebener Rollstuhl mit einem Mann darin...glatt rasiert, dreißig vielleicht...schwer zu sagen. Wo die Knie sein sollten, ragten unter einer Decke Füße empor, er trug eine Strickmütze und war auch sonst warm eingepackt. Da er mich ansah, hatte sein Krächzen wohl mir gegolten.   
"Könnten Sie mir was holen, aus dem MacDonald? Nur holen, ich zahl's schon..."  
"Klar, mach ich", sagte ich und er gab seine Bestellung bei mir auf. "'ne große Latte für 1,49, ja?" Er kramte mit den behandschuhten Fingern in dem flachen Karton auf seinen Beinen.  
"Lassen Sie mal, machen wir hinterher...", sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Außer dem Kaffee besorgte ich noch einen Apple Pie für -,89 für den armen Kerl und nahm noch einen Tee für mich selbst mit. – und natürlich weigerte mich anschließend, mir das Geld zurückgeben zu lassen. Nach längerem Hin und Her gab ich aber nach und wir einigten uns darauf, dass ich doch zumindest 1,50 bekam...  
"Doch noch arg kalt, wenn man so bewegungslos da sitzt, stundenlang, wie?" fragte ich und nippte an meinem Tee.  
"Naja, so für ein paar Stunden geht es, dann werde ich wieder abgeholt. Reicht halt sonst hinten und vorne nicht... Ich bin übrigens Rolly…"  
„Oh…“, machte ich schockiert.  
„Naja,… ‚Roland’…da bietet es sich wohl einfach zu sehr an, was?“ grinste er schräg.  
„John“, stellte ich mich vor. "Kennst du St. Quentin? Den von der Brücke?" fragte ich mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung.   
"Nee. Ist mir zu windig dort. Da friere ich noch schneller. Wenn, dann stehe ich meistens hier. Wieso fragen Sie?"  
"Weil da auf einmal jemand anders sitzt..."  
"Okay. Sie müssen mir keine Einzelheiten sagen. Aber das ist ja schon seltsam..."  
"Ja, nicht? Zumal der Kerl behauptet, das sei schon seit eineinhalb Jahren sein Stammplatz..."   
Ich fragte mich, wie ich wohl weitermachen könne…  
"Für die meisten Leute hier bin ich so was wie unsichtbar, wissen Sie? Oder 'n Mitleidsobjekt. Ist scheußlich, aber nötig...was irgendwo ziemlich Scheiße ist. Aber, dass mal jemand mit mir redet? Das ist echt selten…  
Und...  
wärmt besser als 'n Kaffee...", setzte er verlegen und dankbar hinzu.  
  
Ich bekam ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen…   
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrer Stimme?"   
Ich konnte das Krächzen nicht eindeutig einem Krankheitsbild zuordnen.  
"Ach...Schilddrüsen-OP, Stimmband verhunzt, irgendwie. War mal noch schlimmer..."  
  
Am Ende meines Tees verabschiedete ich mich und setzte meinen Weg fort.  
  
  
"Ach, ja, Rosy... Sie fehlt uns echt an allen Ecken!" seufzte eine mollige Brünette in der Suppenküche und schob mir einen Tee hin. Sie erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Julie, die Mitbewohnerin von Woodbridge, auch wenn sie nicht ganz so dick war. Ich hatte wieder das Märchen vom abgestürzten Bruder erzählt und sie hatte natürlich bedauernd verneint, einen in Frage kommenden Kandidaten gesehen zu haben..., was aber auch an den Menschenmengen und ihrem schlechten Personengedächtnis liegen konnte, wie sie zugab...   
"Wir hatten ganz schön unseren Schaff, uns mit Vertretungen zu organisieren. Na, sie war ja praktisch immer hier! Kam als Erste, ging als Letzte. Wenn wir nicht noch zwei weitere Schlüssel hätten...! Pah…!"  
"Hat denn mal jemand bei ihr zuhause nachgesehen?" erkundigte ich mich leise.  
"Wissen Sie was?" wisperte sie zurück. "Das ist total peinlich...weil sich dann nämlich rausgestellt hat, dass niemand so genau weiß, wo sie wohnt und wie sie überhaupt mit Nachnamen heißt. Eigentlich ist das eine Schande, was? Nicht mal Father McKenzie weiß es! Dann müssten wir es ja in der Gemeindekartei nachsehen können, nicht? – Tja, ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr nichts passiert ist..."  
Leider musste ich das stark bezweifeln…  
  
Schließlich machte ich mich auf den Rückweg in die Baker Street.  
  
Keine zusätzlichen Striche...aber das lag schlimmstenfalls einfach daran, dass die Krisensitzung an Treffpunkt zwei immer noch im Gange war...  
Die Wohnung war noch leer, also machte ich Tee und einen Imbiss und wartete.  
Ich ging meine Notizen durch und versuchte, die Eindrücke dieses ziemlich schrecklichen Sonntags zu sortieren...  
  
...Gooott...! Und morgen – Praxis...?! Echt jetzt?  
Ausgerechnet jetzt, bei einem Fall der nicht nur ziemlich gefährlich zu sein schien, sondern der auch noch Sherlock derartig an die Nieren ging…?!  
Er würde es nicht zugeben.   
Aber andererseits: Es wäre auch ganz einfach das vernünftigste, professionellste Verhalten, die Trauer erst an sich heran zu lassen, wenn die Gefahr gebannt war...aber das funktionierte eben manchmal nicht...   
Und wenn ich dann so an seine Fehlleistungen kürzlich dachte…das mit Sarah und dem Stuhl, oder…das mit dem – Semtex und der Sig Sauer…!  
  
Nicht weiter dran denken…!  
  
Das Märchen von meinem Bruder war mir ganz spontan in den Sinn gekommen: Wenn ich schon so einen Asozialen mimen sollte, dann eine Rolle, in der ich glaubwürdig sein konnte – und so entstand mein Bruder Martin, die Kopfgeburt, mein Zwilling, der nie einen Sherlock Holmes getroffen hatte, der immer noch hinkte, und der sein Leben von Tag zu Tag weniger in den Griff bekam.  
Genau das war es, was mir hätte passieren können...so leicht...!  
  
Dann hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe...die bewussten Stufen wurden ausgespart, also musste es wohl Sherlock sein, aber die Geräusche waren langsamer und schwerer als sonst.  
  
So gedankenversunken glitt er herein...wie ein Geist..., dass ich ihn einfach nicht ansprechen konnte. Er griff sich übergangslos Geige und Bogen und begann zu spielen. Das Stück war langsam und in Moll, es klang todtraurig und sterbensmühsam wie aneinander gereihte Atemzüge und Seufzer. Dazwischen immer wieder Melodien, wie Erinnerungen an bessere Tage, die aber doch wieder in Trauer versanken. Gegen Ende klang es ziemlich nach Schluchzen.   
Ich kannte es...normalerweise war es für Orchester, aber ich kam nicht drauf...  
Doch, das hatte ich sogar schon ziemlich oft gehört...mir kamen sogar fehlende Töne in den Sinn, die Sherlock weglassen musste, da er nun mal kein Orchester war.   
Und als das Stück schließlich erstarb, hatte ich plötzlich eine schwache Sopranstimme im Kopf, die den Namen ‚Annina' sang...  
Natürlich, das war's gewesen: Das Vorspiel zum dritten und letzten Akt von Verdis "La Traviata"... – ‚die vom rechten Weg abgekommene’, die Geschichte einer Kurtisane, die die wahre Liebe findet, aber deren Glück dann aber doch ganz bald zerstört wird...  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLUfcpb9PBw>  
  
Noch ein paar Momente blieb Sherlock wie eingefroren am Ende dieses letzten Bogenstriches stehen, dann schien alle Spannung aus seinem Körper zu fallen. Er legte das Instrument beiseite und knüllte sich in seinem Sessel zusammen.  
Ich schwieg ergriffen und hatte das Gefühl, dass jegliche Beifallsbekundung meinerseits diesen Moment der Trauer entweihen musste...  
  
  


 

 **‚Die Katze, die Alarm schlug’**  
  
  
  
  
  
Ebenso mitleidig wie ratlos wartete ich darauf, dass Sherlock aus seinem Schneckenhaus finden würde. Sollte ich ihn ansprechen? Aber worauf?   
Seine Trauer? Das würde er nicht wollen und es war auch der falsche Zeitpunkt.  
Den Fall? Das schien mir pietätlos, aber andererseits: Das war Sherlock und es war zweifellos Gefahr im Verzug...  
Aber ehe ich mich dazu durchringen konnte, ihn zu fragen, wie er weiter vorgehen wolle, bekam Sherlock eine SMS.  
Nun sah ich, wie ein leichter Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und holte das Handy heraus.  
"Gut. Molly konnte ihre Schicht tauschen. Ich kann mir die Leichen schon heute Nacht ansehen, ehe sie jemand anderes in die Finger bekommt", informierte er mich sachlich, während er zurücksimste.  
"Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme? Oder hast du eine andere Aufgabe für mich?" fragte ich sofort.  
Ein müdes Lächeln zuckte kurz über sein blasses Gesicht.  
"Nein, ich...würde es begrüßen, wenn du mitkommst...", erwiderte er ungewohnt höflich...es hörte sich dankbar und ein wenig erleichtert an.  
Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. "Tee oder Kaffee?" fragte ich.  
Keine Antwort.  
Erst als ich schon fast so weit war, meine Frage zu wiederholen, kam ein leises "Tee, bitte" vom Kamin.  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. In diesem Zustand konnte ich ihn doch nicht alleine lassen, oder?  
  
Ich brachte Sherlock seinen Tee und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Es war bedrückend, ihn so zu sehen. In seinem ungewohnten Aufzug wirkte er wie ein verstörter Teenager...  
"Es ist jemand, der sich gut im Netzwerk auskennt, der aber dann doch wieder Fehler macht, die dir und Freunden der Opfer auffallen müssen", fasste ist zusammen: "Absichtliche Fehler. Damit euch klar ist, dass es sich um Morde handelt und um es bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen, ist es das?"  
"Offenkundig."  
"Du denkst doch nicht, dass es einen Maulwurf unter deinen Leuten gibt, oder?"  
"Warum nicht...?" fragte er zurück. Kalt wie üblich, aber es hatte dumpfer geklungen als sonst, war langsamer herausgekommen.  
"Was ist mit dem neuen Vermisstenfall?"  
"Er nennt sich Dodger..."  
"Nicht dein Ernst...?" rutschte es mir heraus. Das war wirklich nicht er Zeitpunkt, um sich über gebildete Kleinkriminelle zu amüsieren…  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte: "Er war mal ein sehr erfolgreicher Taschendieb. Aber irgendwann hat ihn sein Komplize verpfiffen. Er war der Ansicht, Dodger hätte ihm etwas gestohlen...seine Freundin. Aber dazu gehören ja wohl im allgemeinen zwei, nicht?" setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. Eine weitere kleine Beispielgeschichte, die belegte, dass Gefühle bloß Komplikationen brachten.  
"Also landete Dodger im Knast...und dann?"  
"Tja,... dort waren sie nicht eben zimperlich mit ihm. Davon hat er sich nicht mehr erholt. Seither schafft er nur noch die aller einfachsten Diebstähle. Solche, die früher total unter seiner Würde gewesen wären. Alles andere bringt ihn zum Zittern. Und was er noch fertig bringt, dessen schämt er sich, weil das praktisch jeder kann, weil es so gar keine Klasse mehr hat. Ende der Karriere." Es klang etwas bitter. Jedenfalls weitaus teilnahmsvoller, als ich es von Sherlock gewohnt war.  
"Hast du von ihm gelernt?" vermutete ich.  
"Ein bisschen, ja..." Die Andeutung eines Lächelns.  
"Uuund...St. Quentin nennt sich so nach dem berühmt-berüchtigten Knast in Kalifornien, nehme ich an."  
"Ja, er trägt immer das ein oder andere Sweatshirt mit dem Schriftzug St. Quentin – aber er war nie dort. Er hofft, dass er dadurch brutal und gefährlich wirkt, aber das funktioniert nicht."  
"Und wieso weißt du so genau, dass er dort nie gebrummt hat?"  
"Er hat Details erzählt, die nicht stimmen. Ein...Kerl, der mal mit Mr Hudson zu tun hatte, saß dort ein und ich war einmal da, um ihn zu...befragen..."  
"Oh", machte ich verstehend. "Tja, der Kerl, der jetzt da hockt, sieht schon eher danach aus, als könnte er nach St. Quentin passen..."  
Mit einem Knall landeten Sherlocks Schuhsohlen auf dem Boden, während sein Oberkörper vorschoss.  
"Du Vollidiot! Was hast du inzwischen angestellt?!" herrschte er mich an.  
"Mein Gott, Sherlock? Ich hab' mich bloß ein bisschen umgehört. Ich dachte – ", begann ich gelassen, aber der Detektiv war wirklich aufgebracht.  
"Ach, du Stümper! Wie willst du dich denn selber als Penner verkaufen, wenn du schon stundenlang in der City herumspaziert bist und dafür gesorgt hast, dass jedes asoziale Subjekt sich dein Ponem eingeprägt hat?!" fauchte er.  
"Na, das ist nun wirklich kein Problem. Ich habe rumerzählt, dass ich meinen abgestürzten Zwillingsbruder suche...Veteran, hinkt, kriegt sein Leben nicht mehr in den Griff und hat angefangen zu trinken..."  
"Oh... Das könnte funktionieren...", überlegte Sherlock besänftigt. Das schwache Lächeln erreichte sogar kurz seine Augen.  
"Es hätte sowieso keine Rolle sein dürfen, bei der ich gegen den Strich gebürstet werde. Ich bin kein solcher Schauspieler wie du...", sagte ich und legte ein wenig Bewunderung in meine Stimme, um ihn vielleicht aufzubauen. Aber am Effektvollsten war wohl schon meine Eigenmächtigkeit gewesen: Der Wutanfall hatte ihn etwas aufgeputscht. Gut so.  
"Also dieser Typ an der Westminster-Bridge war zunächst ziemlich höflich. Aber dann kam eine alte Lady, die nach St. Quentin gefragt hat und er wurde nervös und zusehends grantig."  
"Oh, ja, die Kuchenlady, hab von ihr gehört."  
"Er behauptete, das sei schon seit über 1 1/2 Jahren sein Platz, daraufhin wollte sie die Polizei einschalten. Allerdings wurde sie nicht so recht ernst genommen."  
"Hast du ihm gegenüber von St. Quentin angefangen?" fragte er Stirn runzelnd.  
"Nein, hab ihn bloß gefragt, wie die Geschäfte laufen und so, dann bin ich damit rausgerückt, dass ich meinen Bruder Martin suche..."  
"Wieso Martin?"  
"Weiß nicht...vielleicht wegen dem Heiligen?"  
"Möglich...zumal der auch Soldat war... Also hat erst die Lady von St. Quentin angefangen...gut. Sonst noch etwas?"  
"Ich fürchte, nein", seufzte ich. „Aber, weißt du, ich kam vor dem Haus an, sah den neuen Strich und – wollte einfach was tun! Da hab ich mir eben überlegt, wenn ich deine Leute noch nicht kennen lernen soll, dann schau ich mir mal die anderen an und versuche, sie mir zu merken, vielleicht hängt ja einer von denen mit drin…Hast du schon eine Theorie?"  
"Oh, bitte, John! Es ist doch so offensichtlich!" stöhnte er gequält. „Ich habe den Fall nicht übernommen, weil er so verzwickt und schwer durchschaubar wäre!“   
„Das ist mir klar, Sherlock“, sagte ich sanft. „Aber ich verstehe nicht – “  
"Der Zeitpunkt, John! Der Zeitpunkt verrät doch schon alles!"  
"Dann denkst du also wirklich, es ist der Golem?! Das war auch mein allererster Gedanke! Aber das ist nicht seine Handschrift und Mag hätte doch nie – " Erschrocken bremste ich mich und sah ihn bedauernd an.  
"Ist schon gut, John", versicherte er mit leiser, belegter Stimme.  
"Nein, ist es nicht, entschuldige bitte...“, jammerte ich mitfühlend. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Du hast – "  
"Der Golem“, unterbrach mich Sherlock hastig, „muss diese Masche nur benutzen, wenn er seinem Auftraggeber beweisen will, dass ER es war, der den Job erledigt hat, wenn er keine Bezahlung zu erwarten hat, kann er doch morden, wie er will. Außer bei Professor Cairns; als wir beide dort aufgekreuzt sind, musste er sich beeilen und brach ihr das Genick. Und er ist nicht so dumm, wie du vielleicht denkst: Dass er nur knurrt und nicht redet, das gehört zu seiner Einschüchterungstaktik. – Aber du hast recht. Es hätte Kampfspuren geben müssen. Ich bezweifle auch, dass er es durch das Kellerfenster geschafft hätte. Aber überleg mal, was passierte, als wir den Golem das erste Mal sahen..."  
„Er ist uns entwischt.“  
„Das war nur das Resultat. Aber was ist passiert? Komm schon!“   
Plötzlich kapierte ich, worauf er raus wollte: „Ou, natürlich! Der Fahrer! Er hat einen Komplizen!“  
„Jetzt hast du’s. Es war kein Taxi…“  
„Hast du die Nummer erkennen können?“  
„John, sei nicht albern. Der Wagen war mit Sicherheit für diesen Coup geknackt worden. Er stand nicht einmal sichtbar vor dem Planetarium! Nun der Komplize wird vorzugsweise jemand Unauffälliges sein und sicher nicht größer als sechseinhalb Fuß, aber kaum kleiner als sechs Fuß…“  
„Na, da bin ich ja aus dem Schneider!“ spottete ich. „Wieso überhaupt?“  
„John! Denk nach!“  
„Oh, natürlich: Das Kellerfenster…Ich hätte irgendetwas zum Draufsteigen gebraucht…“, fiel es mir ein. „Also… Jemand der Autos knacken, kurzschließen und fahren kann, aber keine Spritzen setzen…ist noch etwas dünn, nicht…?“  
„Und Zugang zu Gift hat…fragt sich noch, welchem…“  
„Eines das oral verabreicht wird. Du denkst an den Kaffee.“  
„Ja, Thermosflasche und Becher waren bereits ausgespült.“  
„Beginnt die Nachtschicht um acht?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Ja. Aber vorher muss ich noch etwas überprüfen, …sobald es dunkel ist.“  
„Was wird mit deinen Netzwerkleuten heute Nacht?“  
„Die werden versuchen, aufeinander aufzupassen…“  
„Konnte dir von denen keiner was Brauchbares berichten?“   
„Leider nein. Und du kannst dir ja denken, die meisten von ihnen sind gute Beobachter und auch nicht dumm, sonst könnte ich sie nicht gebrauchen. Da stellt sich jemand ziemlich clever an…Gut denkbar, dass der Komplize nicht nur unauffällig, sondern auch sehr wandelbar ist…“  
„Wir suchen also ein ca. sechs Fuß großes Chamäleon“, spöttelte ich.  
„…Chamäleon…?!“ schnappte Sherlock barsch. Hatte ich ihn verärgert? „Ja,…gute Idee…“, murmelte er dann nachdenklich.  
„Was meinst du?“  
Er stand auf. „Sonnenuntergang 19:38. Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Willst du schon ins Barts?“  
„Ich würde dich lieber begleiten…“, bat ich.  
„Es wird ziemlich …unschön…, aber ich könnte tatsächlich gut deine Hilfe brauchen…“  
„Gefährlich?“  
„Nur wenn du eine Schimmelpilzallergie und ein mieses Immunsystem hast“, grinste er.  
„Du machst mich neugierig. Soll ich die Sig Sauer mitnehmen?“  
„Besser nicht. Nicht mal du triffst Bakterien! Hast du noch Latexhandschuhe? Und eine Taschenlampe wäre gut.“  
  
Wir brachen also auf und zum zweiten Mal benutzen wir die Tube. Nun gegen Abend war es voll und Sherlock suchte sich zunächst einen Platz im Mittelgang. Immer, wenn jemand in seine Nähe kam oder an ihm vorbei wollte, wich er zur Seite und sah angewidert drein.  
…sieh mal einer an…! dachte ich.  
An einer der nächsten Haltestellen wurde ein Platz neben mir frei. Ich hatte das kommen sehen, weil die Frau am Fenster ihren E-book-reader einpackte und warf Sherlock einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Er verstand und schlüpfte sobald es ging zwischen mich und das Fenster.  
Kaum fühlte er sich durch mich von allen anderen abgeschirmt, entspannte er sich merklich. Nach und nach leerte sich die Bahn.  
  
Weit draußen in einem Vorort stiegen wir aus. Alte Einfamilienhäuser…ein bisschen wie in der Allee, in der Harrisons Elternhaus stand…ob Joe wohl jetzt in U-Haft saß…?  
Als wir stehen blieben, hatten wir ein heruntergekommenes Haus erreicht.  
„Handschuhe und pass auf, wo du hintrittst…“, bemerkte Sherlock. Ich gehorchte.  
Zunächst leuchtete er auf dem Boden entlang…Reifenspuren, vielleicht zwei Fuß voneinander entfernt, die knapp vor der Tür endeten, Abdrücke von Schuhen… Gut, dass der Boden jetzt hart und trocken war…dann bog Sherlock das Gestrüpp an der Hauswand auseinander. „Halt die Zweige fest, versuch, keinen Weiteren abzubrechen. Ich lass dich dann zur Tür rein.“  
Ich nickte und Sherlock schlängelte sich zu der Kellerluke hinein. Vorsichtig ließ ich die Zweige zurück in ihre natürliche Position und trat an die Tür. Bald drehte sich der Knauf quietschend und die Tür öffnete sich mit leisem Knarren. Während ich eintrat, leuchtete Sherlock demonstrativ über den Boden.  
Mich packte das kalte Grausen: Nur schmale Trampelpfade führten zwischen Bergen von vermoderndem Verpackungsmüll und schimmligen Essensresten hindurch…, verdreckte, gelbbraun verfärbte Staubgewebe hingen von der Decke und den Lampen. Hier und da raschelte es…die Geräusche ließen auf die Größe der Verursacher schließen und die wiederum auf – Ratten…!  
Unterdessen umgab mich ein grauenhafter Gestank und ich wünschte mir den Mundschutz vom Freitag zurück… „Gut, dass du Desinfektionsmittel gekauft hast…“, murmelte ich und schluckte. „Hausbesetzer?“  
„Nein, versuch’s noch mal.“  
„Gott…! Das ist ekelhaft…“, stammelte ich keuchend und spürte, wie mir kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Ich wagte mich etwas weiter.   
„Oh, sieh mal! …jemand war hier, der etwa 6 Fuß und fünf Inches groß ist,…ist in die Staubflusen geraten und gegen die Deckenlampe gekommen. Tja, dann, fürchte ich, werden wir hier wohl fündig werden… Aber die Füße sind kleiner als ich gedacht hätte…jemand sehr schmales, schlankes, wie es scheint…Die Schritte sind etwas kurz…kann aber einfach an diesem ansprechenden Ambiente liegen…“  
„Ja, DAS lässt einen wahrlich in Ehrfurcht erstarren!“ spottete ich. „Mietnomaden?“ wagte ich eine neue Vermutung.   
„Den Lichtschalter.“   
Widerwillig tippte ich auf den schmuddeligen Schalter: Das Licht ging an. Ich löschte es gleich wieder, denn der Anblick der erleuchteten Wohnküche mit all dem Schimmel an den Wänden und den flüchtenden Kakerlaken, die in alle Ecken davon sprinteten, ließ mich beinahe aufschreien.   
„Und wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist: Auch die Heizung läuft“, setzte Sherlock gelassen hinzu.  
„Ach, ich dachte, die Wärme kommt von den Gär- und Fäulnisprozessen, die hier ablaufen“, konterte ich. „Es ist also das Haus eines Messies?“  
„Vermüllungssyndrom trifft es besser.“   
„St. Quentin ist also ein kleines Dreckschwein…“  
„Irrtum. Das ist Rosys Haus…“, grinste Sherlock.   
Bei dem Gedanken, dass der Mensch, der hier hauste, die Seele einer Suppenküche sein sollte, sprang mir fast der Magen aus dem Leib. Ich konnte ein Ächzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„John, geht’s noch? Es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn du hier…“  
„Schon verstanden: Wir können doch hier nicht kotzen, das ist ein Tatort…“   
Sherlock eilte die Treppe hinauf und ich folgte ihm angeekelt.   
Oben war es ein bisschen besser – aber immer noch furchtbar…! Und hier nahmen die Flaschen zu. Billiger Gin, hauptsächlich…  
„John…“   
Das Badezimmer war ein Albtraum. In der Wanne ein Berg stinkender Wäsche, überall Schimmel und Silberfischchen… Sherlock stand vor dem Spiegelschrank.   
„Drei Schachteln, in denen ein Digitalispräparat war…leer. Aber hätte sie sie einfach eingenommen, würden hier auch noch die Blister herumliegen...“  
Sherlock zeigte mir eine fast würfelförmige Packung.  
„Sie war mit ihrer Medikation genauso schlampig wie mit dem ganzen Haus und hatte obendrein einen Sammeltick! Das Gift wurde hier mitgenommen, die Schachteln waren aber zu sperrig...so simpel…“  
„Simpel und effizient…Mal angenommen, alle drei Packungen waren noch komplett – und alles spricht ja dafür – wieviele Menschen könnte man damit umbringen?“   
"Naja...das hängt natürlich von der Konstitution der Opfer ab. Wenn man sicher gehen will sechs bis neun...", vermutete ich. Sherlock legte die Schachtel zurück und trat wieder auf den Flur…Die Dusche war halbwegs in Ordnung, ebenso das Waschbecken…aber trotzdem…!  
  
Ein kleines, leises Aufstöhnen von Sherlock ließ mich auf den Flur eilen. Er stand in einer Tür und leuchtete in das Zimmer. Ich trat an seine Seite – und dann sah ich sie. Wegen der Kühle hier im Schlafzimmer hielt sich der Insektenbefall noch halbwegs im Rahmen, sie mochte schon um die 72 h tot sein...  
Vielleicht sogar das erste Opfer...?  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein unmenschlicher, tiefer, kehliger Schrei und ich fuhr entsetzt herum.  
„Keine Panik, John. Das ist bloß Koko. Deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass du die Waffe mitnimmst…“  
„Koko?“ ächzte ich.  
„Kao K’O Kung. Ihr Siamkater. Sie liebte diese albernen Katzenkrimis. Siamesen haben ein unglaubliches Organ.“  
„Allerdings…!“ räumte ich schaudernd ein.   
Er hielt mir etwas hin: Ein Döschen Thunfisch, das er wohl zuhause eingesteckt hatte. „Fang ihn ein. Er muss die Polizei rufen.“  
„Was?“ schnappte ich.  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht durchgedreht. Tu’s einfach.“  
Ich riss also den Deckel ab.  
Das arme, hungrige Tier kam augenblicklich angeflitzt und machte Anstalten meine Jeans hinaufzuklettern. Als ich die Dose abgestellt hatte, begann der Kater sofort schmatzend zu kauen. Sherlock schlich sich unterdessen vorsichtig weiter ins Schlafzimmer.   
„…Die Mordwaffe war wohl diese Ginflasche…dann wurde sie noch zur Sicherheit mit dem Kissen erstickt…Lass uns gehen.“  
Wr leuchtete Richtung Kater. Ich steckte meine Taschenlampe ein und packte den mageren Kater, der sofort die Muskeln spannte und versuchte, um sich zu treten.   
„Na, na, na! Nicht mit mir, Freund!“ brummte ich.   
Er legte die großen Ohren an, schnappte mit seinen langen spitzen Zähnchen nach mir und fauchte böse, als er mich nicht erwischte. Die eisblauen Augen funkelten mich aus dem schokoladenbraunen Gesicht feindselig an. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus dem kleinen schlanken Hals…  
…er hat was von Sherlock, dachte ich belustigt. Aber ich hütete mich, das laut zu sagen.  
Sherlock nahm die Dose mit spitzen Fingern auf und leuchtete uns voran. Wir schlichen uns nach unten und verließen das Haus. Draußen hatte ich erst mal das Bedürfnis, tief durchzuatmen. Sherlock schloss die Tür hinter mir, denn ich musste ja das kleine Raubtier festhalten. Ich folgte ihm zum nächsten Haus, wo er eine offene Kellerluke entdeckt hatte. Er hockte sich hin, drückte gegen die Scheibe und hielt das Katzenfutter an den Schlitz. „Ich halte es fest, damit er sich nicht einklemmt. Schieb ihn durch…“  
Kaum näherte ich mich mit dem Kater der Luke, stemmte er die Vordertatzen dagegen, dann versuchte er sich nach hinten zu drehen, um mich zu beißen. Sherlock ließ die kleine Blechschale in den Keller fallen und wir schoben den Kater hinterher. Mit einer Hintertatze erwischte er doch noch meinen Arm, als wir ihn losließen. Koko fauchte aufgebracht und landete dann auf allen Vieren, wie es sich gehört. Sherlock zog ein kleines dünnes Werkzeug aus der Tasche und noch ehe ich richtig erkennen konnte, was er wollte, hatte er schon das Kippfenster geschlossen und eine Postwurfsendung seitlich mit eingeklemmt. Er drückte leicht gegen die Scheibe, aber das Fenster blieb zu.  
„Lass uns verschwinden, bevor Koko mit dem Dinner fertig ist. Er wird dann einen solchen Radau machen, dass selbst die dämlichsten Nachbarn nicht anders können, als schließlich die Polizei zu rufen, weil wohl nebenan etwas nicht stimmt.“     
  
  
In der Tube versuchte ich, etwas Blut aus den roten Streifen zu quetschen, die meinen linken Unterarm zierten. Es waren drei fast 10 Inches lange Kratzer auf der Innenseite, die einen kleinen aber ziemlich grellen Schmerz verursachten. Wo sie ansetzten, waren die Krallen ordentlich weit eingedrungen…   
„Das habe ich kommen sehen“, sagte Sherlock und beförderte zu meiner Überraschung ein kleines Päckchen mit Desinfektionstüchern zutage.  
„Nachdem du ja glaubst, dass man eine Katze als Mordwaffe verwenden kann, möchte ich dir keine Gelegenheit geben, mir doch noch zu beweisen, dass das möglich ist, indem du eine Blutvergiftung bekommst“, erklärte er sachlich.  
„Danke“, brachte ich nur erstaunt hervor. „Ich bin, glaube ich, nicht so rechthaberisch, dass ich das möchte …und – dich hat er nicht erwischt?“ fragte ich dann doch besorgt. Bei diesem unvorstellbaren Dreck konnte wirklich der kleinste Stich gefährlich werden…  
„Nein, aber damals vor sieben Jahren hat er mich gebissen…“  
„Niemand scheint zu wissen, wo sie wohnt…jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum…“  
„Das war immer schon so. Mir fiel es irgendwann auf. Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, beschloss ich eines langweiligen Tages, diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen.“  
„Es war nicht zufällig damals, dass du dir die Nahrungsaufnahme weitgehend abgewöhnt hast?“ zog ich ihn auf, um zu überspielen, wie fies das Desinfektionsmittel brannte.  
„Das hat mit Rosy nichts zu tun. Ich wettete damals, ich würde rausfinden, wo sie lebt...“  
„Aber…!?“ stutzte ich.  
„Ich habe…die Wette verloren…“, erklärte er Schultern zuckend.   
„Das war ja…!“ begann ich überrascht.  
„…furchtbar unhygienisch, ich weiß…“, unterbrach er mich genervt. „Aber… Die Suppenküche war ihr Zuhause, ihre Familie, ihr Leben…“, stammelte Sherlock dann beinahe kleinlaut.  
„Na, eben! Ich wollte gerade sagen, das war ja richtig nett von dir…“

 

 

 

  
**Autopsiemaraton**

 

 

 

 

Auf dem Weg zurück in die City füllte sich die Bahn nach und nach wieder, aber diesmal hatten wir gleich zwei Plätze nebeneinander und ohne Gegenüber ergattern können. An der letzten Station vor der Baker Street stiegen einige Fahrgäste aus, andere ein…

– ich muss ihn irgendwie ablenken! schoss es mir durch den Kopf –

Aber natürlich war es schon zu spät, er hatte sie schon gesehen: Eine Frau mit langem, schwarz gefärbten Haar und Gothic-Make-Up in einem schwarzen Kunstledermantel.  
Als ich spürte, wie Sherlock dicht neben mir zuckte und sich kaum merklich zusammenkrümmte, griff ich nach seinem Arm – ganz automatisch, ohne nachzudenken. Aber er schnappte nach Luft, riss sich los und stolperte an mir vorbei auf den Mittelgang. Ich begriff, dass er aussteigen wollte und folgte ihm, da schlossen sich schon die Türen, aber ich stemmte mich dazwischen und quetschte mich noch nach draußen.

Sherlock hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich es noch schaffen würde. Er war auf einer Bank zusammengesunken und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Ein verschrobener, kleiner und ziemlich unrealistischer Teil von mir hatte gerade die Fantasie, dass ich mich neben Sherlock setze, ihn behutsam in meine Arme ziehe, er daraufhin die Fassung verliert und sich an meiner Schulter ausweint…  
Hier!? Absurd und vor allem total unsachgemäß! Wir mussten diese beiden Killer aufhalten! Es gab wahrscheinlich schon sieben Opfer und das kaum mehr als 72 Stunden nachdem der Golem verraten worden war!  
„Hey, Großer“, sagte ich leise, um ihn in dieser Verkleidung nicht mit seinem markanten Vornamen anzureden, und setzte mich etwa gut ein Fuß von ihm entfernt. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Du doch nicht! Wir haben zwei Killer zu fangen und das so schnell wie möglich! Du hast schon so viel rausgefunden! Du schaffst das! Du schaffst es doch immer…“ Ich widerstand dem Impuls, meine Hand auf seinen Rücken zu legen.  
Nur ein tiefer, zittriger Atemzug war die Antwort.  
„Komm schon. Gehen wir den Rest zu Fuß. Etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun…“  
Er ließ die Arme sinken – sein hageres Gesicht sah gequält aus – und nickte.  
Als sein schlaksiger Körper, der in dem engen Jeansanzug noch schmaler wirkte als sonst, zum Stehen kam, glaubte ich einen Moment, er würde schwanken und hätte möglicherweise mit einem Schwindelanfall zu kämpfen, aber dann setzte er sich einfach in Bewegung, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Die nicht viel mehr als 1000 Yards legten wir in weniger als sechs Minuten zurück, solch einen Zahn hatte Sherlock drauf. Zuhause angekommen, verschwanden wir jeder in seinem Badezimmer. Ich beschloss, mich nicht zu rasieren, auch wenn das morgen in der Praxis vielleicht einen etwas schlampigen Eindruck machen würde, aber falls ich in Martins Rolle schlüpfen müsste, wäre das glaubhafter.  
Ich beeilte mich, rang unter dessen mit mir… Als ich fertig war, hatte ich mich immer noch nicht entschieden – aber ich rief Sarah an.  
„Hallo, John“, meldete sie sich in mitleidigem Ton. „Bist doch noch recht angeschlagen, hm?“  
„Hallo, Sarah…um ehrlich zu sein, es geht so – aber…eigentlich…es ist so: Jemand, der Sherlock sehr viel bedeutet hat, ist…ermordet worden und er ist wirklich fertig…!“ stotterte ich umständlich.  
„Du…würdest so was nicht erfinden…!“ stammelte Sarah fassungslos.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich will bloß nicht zuviel verraten. Der Fall ist…heikel und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, dass Sherlock durchdreht, irgendeine Kurzschlusshandlung begeht, irgendwas…Irreparables anstellt. Er stand grade vor ein paar Minuten echt völlig neben sich und das nicht zum ersten Mal heute! Ach, Gott, Sarah, ich weiß, das ist Mist, das wäre morgen erst mein dritter Arbeitstag, es ist irgendwo lächerlich, aber…ich weiß nicht…“  
Sie seufzte. „Also schön… Du hast Glück, dass ich schon gestern Abend eine Kollegin gefragt habe, die zurzeit nur eine halbe Stelle hat. Du könntest dich ja sowieso nicht konzentrieren, vermute ich. Naja, dann kümmere dich mal um deinen Patienten. Meld’ dich wieder, wenn es was Neues gibt…“  
„Danke, Sarah, ist mir echt peinlich, ich mag nicht unzuverlässig sein…“  
„Schon gut. Bye.“ Sie legte auf. Verdammter Mist…! Natürlich war sie angepisst, aber deshalb hatte ich sie trotzdem nicht anlügen und behaupten wollen, ich sei noch zu traumatisiert.  
Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine SMS bekommen.  
„20: 52  Komm runter, wenn du fertig bist. SH“  
Da traf auch schon die nächste ein:  
„20: 55  Auch wenn du noch nicht fertig bist – ich gehe jetzt. SH“  
Ich riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und da wir ja allein im Haus waren, brüllte ich hinunter:  
„Sekunde noch, ich bin unterwegs!“  
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass meine Jacke nicht den Gestank des Messiehauses angenommen hatte, denn Sherlock hatte ja meinen Parka annektiert und eingesaut – und ihn dann auf der letzten Exkursion nicht einmal getragen! – und dann wäre nur noch meine Tarnjacke übrig gewesen – und die musste ich mir nun für Martin aufheben! Ich hätte also wirklich nicht gewusst, was ich anziehen sollte…! Ich beeilte mich, nach unten zu kommen und stellte fest, dass es beruhigend war, Sherlock wieder in seinem gewohnten Designeranzug und dem langen Mantel zu sehen: Das gab mir das Gefühl, dass alles okay war – aber – Vorsicht: Nichts war okay und der arme Sherlock schon gar nicht, auch wenn er nun souverän-arrogant wie immer ein Taxi anhielt…

Während der Viertelstunde, in der wir die gut drei Meilen zur Giltspur Street zurücklegten, sagte Sherlock kein Wort.  
Schade, dass ich auch Rosy nicht mehr kennen gelernt hatte… Was für ein Original…! Niemand ahnte ihr buchstäblich schmutziges Geheimnis! Würde das jetzt rauskommen? Was mochte sie derart aus der Bahn geworfen haben, dass sie so ein Doppelleben geführt hatte? Tagsüber die organisierte, sauber arbeitende, freundliche Köchin, die aus dieser Hölle von einem Haus flüchtete – und nachts die völlig neben die Spur geratene Chaotin, die nur noch durch die Müllberge nach oben trottete, den Kater fütterte und sich dann in den Schlaf soff… Ein bisschen wie Dr Jekyll und Mr Hyde…!  
Ob sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs Hudson gehabt hatte?  
…die war jetzt auf der Taufe ihres Großneffen und Patenkindes und hatte glücklicherweise keinen Schimmer, was Sherlock gerade durchmachte…!  

Als wir im Barts eintrafen, steuerte Sherlock zielstrebig einen der Sektionssäle an.  
„Hi, ihr beiden. Ich hab noch nicht angefangen, hab hier noch einen Patienten mit älteren Rechten zu erledigen…“, begrüßte uns Molly, konzentriert über einen offenen Brustkorb gebeugt und warf schwungvoll das eben entnommene Herz in die Waagschale, wo es mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch landete.  
„Sag nichts: 390 Gramm!“ schätzte Sherlock und warf einen Blick auf das Schildchen am großen Zeh des Toten.  
„374. Du warst schon mal besser!“ versetzte sie.  
„Hallo, Molly, wie geht’s dir?“ fragte ich, während Sherlock schon das Laken von einer der beiden anderen Leichen im Raum schlug.  
„Aaach, Arbeit ist dazu da, um sich abzulenken, nicht?“ sagte sie, fahrig lächelnd. „Und du? Keine Gehirnerschütterung?“  
„Hab einen harten Schädel“, behauptete ich.  
Sie seufzte: „Ich wünschte, das könnte ich von meinem Herzen auch sagen…“  
„Sei bloß froh, dass du ihn nur in dieser Rolle erlebt hast. Er ist ein richtiger Teufel, echt… Tut mir wirklich Leid für dich.“  
„Danke, schon gut… Du musst ja Todesängste ausgestanden haben!“ seufzte sie mitleidig.  
„Allerdings. Und das ist nichts, worin man so wirklich Übung bekommt…“, gab ich zu. „Die Situation war aber auch so surreal…“ Ich ließ den angefangenen Satz ratlos in der Luft hängen.  
„Hast du dich mit deiner Sarah wieder versöhnt?“ fragte Molly.  
„Naja, schon, aber – wie soll ich sagen: Sie sieht nicht ein, wieso ich mir das antue…und: Zugegeben, es ist wirklich nicht vernünftig. Ich meine, sieh mich an: Ich bin hier und schneide quasi ehrenamtlich Leichen auf, dabei habe ich eigentlich in weniger als 12 Stunden einen Job zu machen!“  
„Tja, so gesehen hast du wohl wirklich was am Kopf!“ grinste sie.  
Sie war ja wirklich ganz anders, wenn sie nicht gerade von Sherlock eingeschüchtert war!  
„JOHN!“ donnerte Sherlock.  
„Moment. – Schutzanzüge?“ fragte ich Molly.  
„Dritte Tür von links. Sherlock braucht keinen, der bekleckert sich nicht.“  
„Aha…und ich dachte, er sei Schmutz abweisend…Lotuseffekt…“  
„Ach, das könnte auch sein! Oder so wie bei Superman und seinem Kostüm…“, kicherte sie – und ich dachte: Wie viel Kaffee hattest du heute schon?  
Ansonsten beeilte ich mich, in ein Ganzkörperkondom zu kommen und gesellte mich mit Schutzbrille und Mundschutz an Sherlocks Seite. Er war dabei, die Kleidung einer männlichen Leiche aufzuschneiden.    
„Was fällt dir auf?“ fragte er und schnüffelte am Vorderteil des Flanellhemdes.  
„Was denn? Jetzt schon?“  
„Na, los!“ Er kratzte Dreck aus dem Profil der Schuhsohle in eine Nierenschale.  
„Ca. 45, scheinbar in ganz guter Verfassung…alles weitere nach der Autopsie, würd’ ich sagen“, antwortete ich ärgerlich.  
„John! Du weißt von mir, dass das ein Obdachloser gewesen ist! Also, WAS!?“  
Ich musterte den Mann verständnislos…dann ließ ich die Gestalten von heute Mittag vor meinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren…    
„Sauber“, stellte ich überrascht fest. „Seine Sachen sind sauber, kaum verschwitzt, er selber ist sauber. Hat er in einem Heim übernachtet?“  
„Nicht, dass es irgendjemand wüsste…“  
„Ein…privater Wohltäter?“  
„Sieh dir die andere an.“  
Ich gehorchte: Die vielleicht fünfundzwanzigjährige Frau sah zwar nicht besonders gepflegt aus: Der Haarschnitt war furchtbar und die Hände hätten jede Nagelstylistin in einen hysterischen Anfall gestürzt, aber auch sie und ihre Kleidung waren sauber. „Dito!“ stellte ich fest.  
„Um es mit jener alten Sammlung an Kriminalfällen auszudrücken, die normale Leute als Bibel bezeichnen, unser Chamäleon betätigt sich als Jaël…“, folgerte Sherlock sarkastisch.  
„Jaël?“ fragte Molly.  
„Eine Zeitgenossin der Richterin Debora“, sagte ich.  
„Letzteres bedeutet übrigens Honigbiene“, warf Sherlock sinnloser Weise ein.  
„Sie ist mit einem Ausländer verheiratet gewesen, weswegen der Hauptmann, der gegen Israel zu Felde zieht, keine Gefahr wittert, als sie ihn zur Rast in ihr Zelt einlädt. Er macht also im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Fisimatenten, sie bewirtet ihn und als er eingeschlafen ist, nimmt sie einen Hering und hämmert ihm den durch den Schädel.“  
„Nett! Tja, die interessanten Sachen verheimlichen sie einen immer im Kindergottesdienst“, konterte Molly. „Sollte ich mir merken, falls mir ein gewisser Jim je wieder über den Weg laufen sollte! – Wobei…ich hatte da mal vor Jahren einen auf dem Tisch, das sah ganz ähnlich aus…war aber ein Meißel…“  
„Könnt ihr zwei Klatschbasen mal weiter arbeiten?“ grantelte Sherlock.  
„Was Bemerkenswertes in den Schuhsohlen?“  
„Londoner Citydreck…nichts Spezielles…Moment…eine…Daunenfeder…“  
„Kissenschlachttag!“ platzte ich heraus.  
Molly quietschte vergnügt auf.  
„…das wäre tatsächlich möglich…!“  
„Gute Gelegenheit, wildfremde Menschen anzuquatschen“, überlegte ich. „Also, wenn es denn diese Herztabletten waren, dann muss die Dosis wirklich hoch gewesen sein, denn es kam zum Herzstillstand, ehe der Magendarmtrakt rebellieren konnte, was eine schöne Sauerei gegeben hätte…“  
„Okay. Wonach suchen wir also?“ fragte Molly eifrig.

Sherlock untersuchte die Kleidung der Toten, kämmte ihre Haare aus und durchforstete die Taschen. Molly und ich checkten die Organe und sie erbrachte den Nachweis, dass beide wie vermutet nicht herzkrank, sondern vergiftet worden waren.  
Ich sah verstohlen auf die Uhr…Wann kamen die Reinigungskräfte ins College? Und wann würden Rosys Nachbarn das Geschrei des Katers zum Anlass nehmen, die Polizei zu rufen? Und wer würde Demon finden?

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.  
„Molly, Hallo!“  
„Hallo, Meena!“  
„Ich sollte dir doch sagen, wenn wir Neuzugänge haben. Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, aber die letzte halbe Stunde waren es fünf.“  
Sherlock ließ sofort alles stehen und ich folgte ihm.

Zwei Verkehrstote, eine Selbstmörderin, Rosy und ein Farbiger, der sich Sherlock zufolge nach Malcolm X benannt hatte. Er war höchstens Mitte zwanzig…  
Wir nahmen Rosy und Malcolm gleich mit zu Molly. Als sich die Aufzugtüren hinter uns schlossen, fragte ich leise: “Das wird eine schlimme Nacht, Sherlock, denkst du, du wirst es aushalten?“  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest!?“ blaffte er unwirsch, dabei lag es wohl kaum nur am kalten Neonlicht, dass er so bleich aussah…  

„Das Loch, das Malcolm im Schädel hat, sieht dem von Demon ziemlich ähnlich. Wo wurde er gefunden?“ fragte ich.  
„Laut Protokollllll“, murmelte Molly suchend. „Ah, ja…neues Industriegebiet. So…sechzig Stunden, was meinst du?“  
„Kommt hin…passt zu einer Leiche, auf die wir noch warten. Wer findet aber Sonntag spätabends eine Leiche in diesem Industriegebiet – UND MELDET es?!?“ überlegte ich.  
„Ist nicht ausgefüllt…Ihr wartet auf NOCH ne Leiche?“ fragte Molly entsetzt.  
Ich seufzte und beobachtete Sherlock, der mit Pokerface Malcolms Sachen durchsuchte, aber ich sah seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln…

Die Türen flogen erneut auf. „Schönen, guten Abend, Dr Hooper! Was, zum Teufel, ist heute Nacht denn eigentlich los?! – WAS…machen Sie denn hier?!“  
Es war DI Dimmock, der genervt hereingestürmt war und dessen Laune nun vollends gegen null sank, als er Sherlock erblickte.  
„Oh, Hallo, DI. Ich habe mir ein bisschen Unterstützung geholt. Mr Holmes macht das schon länger immer mal wieder. Und wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist John Arzt…“  
„Hallo, Dimmock“, lange nicht gesehen“, grinste ich. „Wegen wem sind Sie hier?“    
Er schüttelte sich vor Ekel. „Wegen der alten Schlampe, da! Dr Watson…! Ein Messiehaus…! …sag ich Ihnen, so was KÖNNEN Sie sich nicht vorstellen! Ein ALBTRAUM! Sollte man einfach alles in Brand setzen! Echt gemeingefährlich…!“  
Ich sah, dass Sherlock still die Fäuste ballte...  
„Bestechungsgeschenk?“ blödelte Molly makaber, als Dimmock ihr die eingetütete Flasche Gin und einen größeren Plastiksack hinhielt, in dem wohl das Kissen steckte.  
„Oh, aber für Sie hätte ich doch einen edleren Tropfen ausgesucht“, sagte der junge DI Augen zwinkernd.  
Oh, Dimmock flirtet Molly an? dachte ich…zu schade eigentlich, dass Sherlock dafür gerade so gar keinen Nerv hat! Ob Dimmock wohl in meinem Blog gelesen hat, was Molly gerade durchgemacht hat? Tu’ ihr nicht weh, Freundchen, sonst…!  
„Hm…“, machte Molly unterdessen. „Sieht ja ziemlich eindeutig aus. Diese Rillen am Flaschenboden, der Lippenstift auf dem Kissen, aber Fingerabdrücke hab ich schon mal keine auf der Flasche... Aber vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine weitere DNA auf dem Kissen…Schweiß zum Beispiel…“

Als Dimmock wieder gegangen war, flüsterte ich Sherlock zu. „Gut, dass du dich beherrscht hast. Wir können jetzt keinen Rausschmiss hier riskieren.“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Und wieso sollte ich mich nicht beherrschen können?“ gab er arrogant zurück.  
Seufzend widmete ich mich wieder unserer Arbeit. Also…wer konnte Malcolm gemeldet haben…? Gab es da für einige Gebäude Nachtwächter? Oder war es die Nutte mit dem Hund gewesen, die am Morgen schon über Demon gestolpert war? Der Hund musste ja wieder raus, dann hatte sie sicher nicht denselben Weg genommen…aber: Tadaah! Wieder eine Leiche! …vielleicht anonym? Oder Teansy? Vielleicht weiß sie etwas…?

Meena und ein Kollege rollten einen Neuzugang herein. Ich vermutete, dass das jetzt Demon sein würde, nicht nur, weil das, was da unter dem Laken lag ziemlich unförmig zu sein schien…auch weil die beiden ziemlich blass und entsetzt aussahen.  
„Boah, Molly! Vorsicht bei dem hier. Ich hab’ ja schon viel gesehen, aber das hier ist schon ziemlich übel. Die Beine sind noch am Stück aber der Rest ist Frikassee!“ stöhnte sie.  
„Yeah! Splattermovie-mäßig!“ stimmte der Kollege zu. „Wollt ihr eigentlich nix für die Studis übrig lassen? Die müssen sich schließlich auch an irgendwas austoben…“  
…sieh bloß zu, dass du Land gewinnst, dachte ich und fragte mich, wann Sherlock explodieren – oder ob er doch durchhalten würde… Aber wir waren jetzt wohl schon bei ACHT Toten, wenn man mal davon ausging, dass es auch St. Quentin und Dodger erwischt hatte! Das konnte doch nicht mal Sherlock ertragen!?  
   
„Also ich geh’ jetzt essen. Und diesmal werde ich den Schweinebraten nehmen, Sherlock! Mich schreckt nämlich heute nichts mehr! Außerdem war die Pasta neulich total zerkocht, die halten hier ‚al dente’ sicher für ne Zahnpasta…!“ stellte Molly einige Zeit später fest. Der Hintergrund dieser Bemerkungen entzog sich irgendwie meiner Kenntnis, aber das schien auch nicht so wichtig zu sein…  
„Sherlock…?“ fragte ich vorsichtig, als Molly draußen war. „Gönn’ dir mal ne Pause, hm? Vielleicht gehst du eine rauchen...“, schlug ich vor.  
„Seit wann willst du, dass ich rauche?“ schnaubte er und arbeitete verbissen weiter.

Dann kam der Kollege von vorhin mit einem weiteren herein – singend! – schoben sie eine weitere Leiche herein:

”...I'm Belle, Belle, Belle, the sleeping car  
Doesn't matter who you are  
Just climb aboard to lie with me  
And when you wake,  
I'll make you tea...”

<http://www.allmusicals.com/lyrics/starlightexpress/bellethesleepingcar.htm>  
   
Als ich den Song erkannte, der irgendwie an klassische Striptease-Musik erinnerte, nämlich den Schlafwagen aus Starlight Express, der letztlich nichts anderes, als eine alte abgetakelte Hure ist, stockte mir vor Schreck das Herz, weil ich für einen Moment befürchtete, es wäre die arme Mag, die die abgebrühten Herrschaften da so verunglimpften…aber dann sah ich, dass die Gestalt unter dem Tuch dazu um einiges zu dick war…    
Es war aber tatsächlich eine schon reifere Vertreterin des horizontalen Gewerbes.  
Während die respektlosen Kerle trällerten:  
„...I may not be first class, but I'm not yet worst class.  
I can still warm you when the night is cold.  
I'm a sleeper with a heart of gold...”,  
und so abzogen,  
hatte Sherlock bereits nachgesehen.  
Ich beobachtete, wie er schluckte…  
„Wer war sie?“ fragte ich leise.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zuckte in einem Mundwinkel.  
„Annabelle, auch Mummy Courage genannt…“

 

„Wow! Jungs! Aber jetzt kommt die Krönung dieser Nacht! Seid ihr vielleicht Glückspilze!“  
„Das ist doch mal was richtig Leckeres zum Aufschneiden! – Und so schön scharf verpackt!“  
„Raus! Ihr pietätloses Pack!“  brüllte ich fuchsteufelswild. Die beiden fuhren entsetzt zusammen und flüchteten tatsächlich vor mir.  
Der Wagen mit Mags Leiche war nicht mal abgedeckt. Ich holte ihn ganz in den Saal und sah mich nach Sherlock um.  
Keuchend stand er da und starrte auf Mag…seine Augen irrten über die restlichen sechs Leichen…dann schnappte er nach Luft und stürzte plötzlich los. Erschrocken folgte ich ihm. Er rannte die Feuertreppe hinauf und ich hinterher, irgendwann riss ich eine Stahltür auf, durch die er verschwunden war – und – stand im Freien.

Wir waren auf dem Dach des Barts.

„Sherlock! Sherlock, bitte, bleib stehen!“ schrie ich panisch, aber er stolperte weiter bis zur Brüstung…  
   
„Sherlock!!!“

Dann sah ich, wie er sich mit einer schwerfälligen, eckigen Bewegung auf die knapp zwei Fuß hohe Brüstung setzte und zitternd nach Luft rang.  
…oh, Gott…! stöhnte ich leise. Erleichtert, dass  nicht gesprungen war und gleichzeitig entsetzt über seine Verfassung.  
Nur einmal hatte ich ihn bis jetzt ähnlich aufgelöst erlebt – aber da hatte er wenigstens sicher in seinem Bett gelegen…!  
Ich ging langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn zu.  
„Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich näher komme, Sherlock?“ fragte ich heiser und immer noch total außer Puste. Durch die Aufregung hatte ich eben beim Atmen so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte, wenn man dabei war, Treppen hinaufzusprinten…  
Er antwortete nicht, aber als ich ihn erreicht hatte, vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte gequält auf.  
Mein Gott, dachte ich. Er kann wirklich nicht mehr…!  
Sachte setzte ich mich neben ihn…nur wenige Inches entfernt diesmal…riss mir endlich Brille und Mundschutz runter, um besser Luft zu bekommen…  
Ich zögerte…dann legte ich meine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Er zuckte zusammen, aber ich presste meine Hand sanft gegen seinen Rücken…spürte seine bebenden, abgehackten Atemzüge und suchte nach Worten…

Oh, Sherlock, es tut mir so Leid, das ist alles so furchtbar…!

Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie hart das ist. Ich hab ganz ähnliches erlebt in Afghanistan…

All das stimmte – und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass nichts passte…!

Ich packte mit der anderen Hand seinen Arm um den krampfhaft angespannten Bizeps und starrte über das Dach,

…eine bescheuerte Erinnerung an ein leichtsinniges, ja hundsdämliches Saufgelage, das ich mit Kommilitonen vor siebzehn Jahren in einer schwülen Sommernacht hier oben erlebt hatte, zuckte durch mein Hirn. Bald danach damals, war mir klar geworden, wie hirnrissig das gewesen war! Wir waren alle so dicht gewesen! Auf einem Dach!!!  
Und nur wenige Wochen danach, hatte sich ein Student, der auch beim dritten Versuch das Physikum nicht auf de Reihe bekommen hatte, von hier oben absichtlich in den Tod gestürzt…  

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so saßen. Mir war allmählich, als würde mir der Schweiß auf meiner Haut gefrieren und ich hatte Mühe, nicht vor Kälte zu zittern. Wenigstens wurde Sherlock langsam ruhiger.

Irgendwann griff er fahrig nach meiner Hand auf seinem Arm.  
Durch die zwei Schichten Latex hindurch konnten wir fühlen, dass wir diesmal beide kalte Hände hatten.

„Gehen wir rein, du zitterst“, flüsterte er schließlich.  
Ich stand auf, ohne ihn loszulassen. Als er mühsam und schwankend auf die Beine kam, hielt ich ihn fest.  
„Wird’s gehen?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
Von mir gestützt, wankte er erschöpft auf die Metalltür zu – dann schüttelte er mich sanft aber entschieden ab.  

Als wir den Sektionssaal wieder betraten, war Molly zurück. Ich suchte Blickkontakt mit ihr und hoffte, sie drauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es Sherlock nicht gut ging, ohne das auszusprechen…!  
„Hey, da seid ihr ja – ist alles in Ordnung?“ unterbrach sie sich. „Sherlock…? Wie lange hast du schon wieder nichts gegessen?“

Okay, dachte ich. Pass ein bisschen auf ihn auf, ja?  

„Ich hol’ ihm mal, wenigstens ’n Kaffee…“, sagte ich.  
„Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker“, sagte Molly.  
„Weiß ich doch.“  
„Äh, ja, klar…“

Ich beeilte mich, während der Kaffee in den brauen Henkelbecher rann, zog ich mir wenigstens einen Schokoriegel, das kostete keine zusätzliche Zeit…

Dann ging ich zurück in unseren Sektionssaal – so schnell das mit dem Kaffee eben ging. Als ich den Raum betrat, wurde es mir augenblicklich mulmig.

„Wo ist Sherlock?!“ fragte ich starr.

„Ist eben raus gerannt. Hat anscheinend irgendetwas entdeckt. Dachte er wollte zu dir…?“    
Während sie noch weiter plapperte, kramte ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte seine Nummer.

Dumpf klingelte es aus Sherlocks Mantel.

Ich ließ den Kaffeebecher fallen und hetzte wieder nach oben.

Aufs Dach.

 

 

 

**London von unten**

 

   
  
War es wirklich so, dass ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Sherlock sich von Dach stürzen würde – oder WOLLTE ich das bloß nicht glauben...?!  
  
Wie auch immer! Ich musste dieser bedrohlichsten und dringlichsten Möglichkeit zuerst nachgehen, auch wenn sie mir noch so unwahrscheinlich vorkam.  
  
“SHERLOCK???“  
  
Völlig ausgepumpt platzte ich wieder durch die Stahltür ins Freie und sah mich um.  
  
Das Dach war leer.  
  
Für ein paar endlose Momente, war ich unfähig, mich zu bewegen.  
Dann zwang ich mich, auf steifen, zitternden Beinen zu der Stelle zu gehen, wo wir vorhin gesessen hatten...  
Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, ehe ich mich dazu durchringen konnte, ganz an die Brüstung zu treten und hinunter zu schauen...  
  
Nichts.  
  
Die Straßenbeleuchtung hätte ausreichen müssen...  
Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen, lief am Rand des Daches entlang und suchte in alle Richtungen nach Hinweisen.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Verstört und erleichtert zugleich, ließ ich mich, als ich meine Runde beendet hatte, diesmal allein an eben dieser Stelle nieder.  
Denk nach! Denk nach, Watson...!  
  
Wohin konnte er verschwunden sein? Ohne Mantel? Ohne Handy?  
Hatte Molly doch recht gehabt? Hatte er einen Hinweis entdeckt?  
Jagte er nun kopflos dem Golem hinterher?  
  
Verdammt! Ich Idiot! Wieso hatte ich nicht Molly nach draußen geschickt, damit sie ihn zu erwischen versuchte, ehe er ein Taxi bekam?!  
So etwas Dämliches!  
Was konnte ich tun? Mycroft anrufen? Oder Greg?  
Aber wenn Sherlock einer so lichtscheuen Gestalt, wie dem Golem folgte, würden ihn nicht mal Mycrofts Überwachungskameras entdecken...  
Und es war Gregs freies Wochenende...  
  
...Gott, dachte ich, du MUSST mir helfen, ihn rechtzeitig zu finden...!  
  
Vielleicht hatte er sich unterwegs wieder etwas in den Griff bekommen?  
Vielleicht hatte er so weit wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, dass er sich – bevor er sich an die Fersen der Killer heftete – zuhause wieder in den Jeansanzug – oder auch eine andere Verkleidung – zwängte…?  
  
Festnetz...!  
  
Ich wähle die Nummer unserer Wohnung.  
  
Nichts...  
  
Mrs Hudson ist nicht da...  
  
  
Donald!  
Ich rufe also Chandler an. Er meldet sich verschlafen.  
"Donald! Tut mir Leid, Sie zu wecken, aber es ist wirklich dringend, sehen Sie bitte nach, ob Sherlock in der Wohnung ist! Sofort!"  
Er gurrt noch so etwas, wie: „Schlaf weiter, Ally, bin gleich wieder da, Prinzessin…“ Dann: "Okay, ich bin unterwegs...also das Licht ist aus...ich kann die Klingel hören...  
...John? Da reagiert niemand. Was soll ich machen? Habt ihr irgendwo – Warten Sie. Marie ist aufgewacht und kommt raus. Sie hat einen Schlüssel für das Haus..."  
Ich höre sie reden, Chandler und Mrs Turner...das Klirren eines Schlüsselbundes...Türenknarren, Schritte auf der Treppe...  
"John? Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er hier... – Nein, tut mir Leid...Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Ich...ich weiß auch nicht. Tut mir Leid, Don...trotzdem Danke...Ich hoffe, Sie können wieder einschlafen…Entschuldigung…“  
  
Es gelang mir, mich zusammen zu reißen und ich trat den Weg nach unten an. Diesmal gönnte ich mir den Fahrstuhl.  
…vielleicht war er nur kurz draußen...eine rauchen...vielleicht ist er schon zurück und arbeitet weiter, versucht mir eine kleine hoffnungsvolle Stimme einzureden.  
Gut, dass ich so optimistisch nicht bin – hätte ich daran geglaubt, wäre ich bitter enttäuscht worden.  
"Hast du ihn nicht gefunden?" empfing mich Molly besorgt. "Was ist denn nur los mit ihm?"  
Sie bekam keine Antwort, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Schweren Herzens wandte ich mich Mags Leiche zu.  
Sherlock hatte inzwischen die Corsage halb aufgeschnürt...blaurote Linien zeichneten sich auf dem von blasser Haut bedecktem zusammengepressten Fleisch ab.  
Meine Hände zittern. Molly bemerkte es und machte sich wortlos an dem Mieder zu schaffen.  
Hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten? Oder hatte er doch etwas entdeckt...?  
Unschlüssig wandte ich mich unterdessen den Overkneestiefeln zu. Zog an dem Rechten...die Totenstarre machte es schwierig – ob ich sie aufschneiden musste...? Oder war es nicht überhaupt besser, bis zum Beginn der Autolyse zu warten...? Gab es noch einen Grund, sich hiermit zu beeilen?  
"John! Sieh dir das an!" kreischte Molly plötzlich. Sie starrte auf Mags rechtes Bein. Ich eilte neben sie und dann sah ich es: Mag hatte sich geritzt! Sie musste gemerkt haben, dass sie vergiftet worden war – und ehe der Mörder zurück kam, um die Szenerie mit der Spritze zu arrangieren, hatte sie sich – womit auch immer – Buchstaben knapp oberhalb des Knies in den Schenkel gekratzt, eckig wie Runen. 'SHERLO..' stand da...!  
  
  
... ‚Rache’...geht es mir durch den Kopf...  
  
  
Grausen packt mich und ich rette mich mit weichen Knien auf den nächsten Stuhl...  
  
‚Wenn du im Sterben lägst, man hätte dich ermordet – in deinem letzten Augenblick, was würdest du da sagen?’   
  
...war ihr nicht klar gewesen, dass man das auch als Anklage lesen konnte? ...nicht bloß als Hilfeschrei, als Bitte, Sherlock möge den Mörder finden und sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind rächen?  
Dass sie nicht den Namen des Täters zu schreiben versucht hatte, hieß das, dass sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wer sie vergiftet hatte? Oder war sie einfach zu verwirrt gewesen, sich für die richtige Botschaft zu entscheiden?  
  
"John? ...ist dir nicht gut?" hörte mich Mollys Stimme.  
Ich kämpfte mich in die Realität zurück.  
"Ich...fürchte, Sherlock bringt sich gerade in Lebensgefahr..." brachte ich mühsam hervor.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte ich aus Sherlocks Mantel dumpf das Black-Berry klingeln. Noch ehe ich aufspringen konnte, war Molly hingeflitzt. "Augenblick bitte!" rief sie ins Handy und brachte es mir.  
  
Lestrade!  
  
"Lestrade! Was gibt es?" fragte ich zurückhaltend – gerade so hatte ich dem Impuls widerstanden, so etwas wie ‚Greg, wir müssen Sherlock finden!’ zu schreien.  
"Neues vom Golem, ich wurde deshalb aus dem Wochenende geholt. Wo steckt Sherlock?"  
"...oh, Gott, Greg...ich fürchte, er ist schon hinter ihm her!" stöhnte ich verzweifelt.  
"WAS?! Alleine?! Und ohne Handy?!" rief der DI entsetzt.  
"Und unbewaffnet...", setzte ich hinzu und es klang ziemlich kläglich.  
"Wo sind Sie»Wo jetzt, sind John?" Sie jetzt, John?«  
Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und während ich aufsprang hörte ich Greg doppelt: Live – und zeitverzögert noch mal im Handy. Wir starrten einander an, dann kam Greg rasch auf mich zu.  
"Alles in Ordnung – !?"  
Ich konnte nur verstört den Kopf schütteln und sank auf den Stuhl zurück. "Also, was gibt es Neues...?" fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme.  
"Eine Leiche wurde in einem Altkleiderkontainer gefunden – Genickbruch. Eine...Dame vom horizontalen Gewerbe und – "  
"Annabelle?"  
"Genau...?! Erst verspätet wurde entdeckt, dass sie mit einem Lippenstift 'GOLEM' auf die Innenwand des Kontainers geschrieben hatte – und es gibt noch eine Leiche mit Genickbruch in einem anderen solchen Kontainer... – da hielt man es fälschlich noch für einen Unfall. Da passiert ja immer mal wieder was, weil man diese Kontainer von innen nicht aufbekommt. Leute werfen versehentlich ihr Handy oder ihre Schlüssel mit rein, oder jemand denkt, er könne sich da einfach bedienen. Dabei können diese Kontainer wahre Todesfallen sein. Es klemmen sich immer mal wieder welche ein, oder verschwinden ganz darin und ersticken oder erfrieren jämmerlich. Was Annabelle anbelangt: Er hat sie wohl halbtot in den Kontainer geworfen – dann irgendwie gemerkt, dass sie noch lebt – noch mal reingegriffen und ihr das Genick gebrochen. Es kann nur so gewesen sein…"  
  
...wie lange Lestrade doch labern kann, wenn kein Sherlock in der Nähe ist...! ging es mir durch meinen verstörten Kopf.  
"Moment! Und diese andere Leiche?" fragte ich alarmiert.  
"Ich weiß zufällig, dass er schon das ein oder andere Mal Informationen für Sherlock hatte, auch wenn unser CD da sehr diskret ist. Er nannte sich St. Quentin..."  
Als ich seufzte, verstummte Lestrade.  
"Es ist alles noch viel schlimmer, als Sie denken, Greg", gestand ich matt. "Wir glauben, dass der Golem seit Donnerstag mit einem Komplizen unter den …Asozialen wütet – möglich, dass mir Sherlock den Kopf abreißt, wenn ich Ihnen das jetzt alles sage, aber abgesehen von den zwei vermeintlichen natürlichen Todesfällen, von denen wir gestern früh erfahren haben und die in Wahrheit vergiftet wurden sind, scheinen die beiden noch sechs oder sieben weitere Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben..."  
Der Inspektor starrte mich mit großen Augen an und ich spürte dass meine Hände zitterten.  
"Sherlocks Informanten?"  
"Sie wissen davon?" staunte ich ein wenig erleichtert.  
"Nur grundsätzlich...nur von einigen, die er...noch von damals kennt..."  
„Der…Komplize des Golem ist ca. sechseinhalb Fuß groß und schlank, möglicherweise dünn und unauffällig oder auch sehr wandelbar – nein, fragen Sie besser nicht. Er hat das aus irgendwelchen Spuren gelesen…“  
„Moment mal…, Dr. Hooper, wen haben wir hier jetzt noch alles!?“  
„Also, St. Quentin ist jetzt hier noch nicht eingetroffen…“, ergänzte ich.  
"Ehm, ich... – mir fällt da grade was ein...", sagte Molly schüchtern. "Ich bin mir jetzt sicher: Als Sherlock vorhin rausrannte, da hatte er einen Zettel in der Hand...sah aus wie aus einem kleinen Taschenkalender, wo eine halbe Woche auf einer Seite ist..."  
"WAS?!" platzte ich heraus.  
Molly zuckte zusammen. "Tschuldigung, ich..."  
"Molly, erzähl ihm alles, was du weißt! – Greg, ich muss los!"  
"Was – !? John, stopp mal!"  
"Nein, das müssen Sie mich erst mal alleine machen lassen. Ich werde versuchen, kein Risiko einzugehen, ich melde mich – "  
"Warte doch, John – !" schaltete sich jetzt auch Molly ein.  
"Ich muss – "  
"Ja, aber du willst doch nicht SOOO vor die Tür?!"  
  
Einen Moment war ich verwirrt.  
  
Oh...  
  
Das Ganzkörperkondom, klar...  
  
  
  
  
Ich nahm Sherlocks Handy mit und fuhr nachhause, dort kämmte ich meine Haare in Ermangelung von Haargel mit Wasser und Waffenöl streng nach hinten, schlüpfte in meine Feldjacke, samt Barett und nahm meine Krücke, meinen Schlafsack und auch meine schwarze Jacke in meinem Army-Rucksack mit, den Revolver ließ ich, wo er war, denn ich hoffte, dass Sherlock sich inzwischen soweit fangen würde, dass er auf die Idee kam, ihn sich zu holen, außerdem passte es nicht zu meiner Rolle, dass ich meine Waffe noch hatte. Ich ließ meine Ausweise und Scheckkarte zurück: Wenn Sherlock sie sah, würde er wissen, dass ich in Martins Haut geschlüpft war – idiotisch war nur, dass ich in dieser Tarnung eigentlich nicht rennen konnte. So ein verdammter Mist!  
Ich lief dann trotzdem zur nächsten Tube und fuhr bis Temple, von dort hinkte ich hastig zur Waterloobridge zurück und hoffte die 50-£-Lady zu finden, aber dazu war es wohl noch zu früh.  
Wenn ich nur wenigstens gewusst hätte, was Treffpunkt zwei ist! Ich wusste nicht mal, wie Flash richtig hieß und in welcher Kfz-Werkstatt er arbeitete und bis Raz irgendwo in der City aufkreuzen würde, war es wahrscheinlich später Vormittag!  
Ich klapperte die U-Bahnstationen ab. Dann überlegte ich mir, früh raus ins neue Industriegebiet zu fahren. Es wäre ziemlich riskant, aber hatte ich eine andere Wahl, als Teansy zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas beobachtet hatte, bzw, dass sie sich mal umhören möge, wenn ich schnelle Ergebnisse wollte? Aber das würde ich als John tun müssen, oder konnte ich als Martin Teansy nach John fragen und sie ersuchen, ihm nicht von mir zu erzählen, wenn er nach mir fragen sollte? Was für eine Komödie! Oscar Wilde lässt grüßen! Aber das ergab ja auch keinen Sinn. Welchen Grund sollte Martin haben, nach Sherlock zu fragen...? Dass er Informationen hätte, die er nur ihm persönlich geben wolle? Da war Teansy die falsche Adresse, oder?  
…vielleicht traf ich ja dort auch die Nutte mit dem Hund...? Andererseits gehörten beide wohl nicht zum Netzwerk... Irgendwie entschied ich mich dann doch dagegen.  
  
  
  
Nach Tagesanbruch suchte ich nochmals nach der 50-£-Lady. Diesmal traf ich sie am Themseufer, Victoria Embankment, wo sie auch letzten Donnerstag gesessen hatte, nur dass sie diesmal mit zwei Typen zusammen war. Zur Sicherheit wohl. Ich hinkte trotzdem auf sie zu.  
"Du musst Martin sein", sagte sie leise. Ihre helle Stimme klang brüchig und ihre Augen waren rot geweint, aber mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Sherlock hatte sie über meine Rolle informiert! Dann war vielleicht noch nicht alles zu spät! Er war zumindest nicht völlig kopflos unterwegs!  
"Hi", seufzte ich, streifte dabei auch die zwei Kerle mit einem Blick und ließ mich neben sie plumpsen. Meine Hüfte schmerzte vom falschen Hinken, als sei ich Mrs Hudson persönlich! "Nun, 50-£-Lady? Weißt du, wo er ist?" fragte ich.  
"Nenn' mich nicht so! Das klingt ja als wäre ich ’ne Mittelklassennutte! Nenn mich Melissa."  
"Entschuldige, er erwähnte den Namen ein einziges Mal...aber ich wusste nicht, dass er dich meint – naja, manchmal weiß er nicht, was er anderen schon erklärt hat und was nicht, oder er denkt, man müsste von alleine drauf kommen..."  
"Ja, so ist er!“ seufzte sie. „...aber: Nein, wo er jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht, aber er sagte, du würdest sicher kommen und nach ihm fragen."  
"UND??"  
"Und du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen."  
  
Wut und Verzweiflung schlugen in mir hoch und ich rollte die Augen.  
  
"Wisst ihr schon, dass St Quentin und Annabelle jeweils in Altkleiderkontainern gefunden wurden? Mit gebrochenem Genick?!"  
Sie schrak zusammen, auch durch die beiden Männer ging ein Ruck.  
"Könnt ihr ihm das stecken? Annabelle hat noch mit ihrem Lippenstift 'Golem' an die Innenwand geschrieben. – Was wisst ihr über einen Zettel, den er bei sich hatte? Eine Botschaft von Mag anscheinend? – Vielleicht die Freier vom Wochenende? – Hatte sie da einen Taschenkalender als Kassenbuch, oder so etwas?“  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Eine Kollegin von Mag, die vielleicht bescheid wissen könnte?" hakte ich nach.  
"Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo Flash arbeitet? – wie er heißt, wo ich seinen Onkel finde? Irgendetwas?"  
  
Die drei mauerten, wirkten nun beinahe feindselig.  
  
„Leute, ihr müsst reden, ich kann ihn damit nicht alleine lassen!" beschwor ich sie.  
  
Die drei sahen einander bloß an.  
  
„Hat er euch eine Gegend genannt, die ihr meiden sollt?"  
  
„Netter Versuch!“ spottete der Kleinere von den beiden aber Melissa warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
„Wir wissen wirklich nicht, wo er ist, John!" flüsterte sie.  
  
„Wie soll ich das nach dieser Bemerkung eben noch glauben!“ knurrte ich verärgert.  
  
„War nur so’n Spruch…“, behauptete der Kleinere jetzt. „Sollte bloß cool sein…“  
  
"ER SPIELT DEN KÖDER!" stöhnte ich.  
"Ja, – und nicht zum ersten Mal“, versetzte Melissa.  
  
„Verdammt, wollt ihr, dass er draufgeht?! – Weil ihr IHM die Schuld gebt!? Ist es das!?!“ schimpfte ich. „Herrgott…!“ Ich zückte mein Portemonnaie. „Wie viel?“  
  
„So läuft das sowieso nicht. Du bist nicht Sherlock!“ sagt jetzt der Größere.  
  
„Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig!“ rastete ich aus. „Habt ihr auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie oft er es in den letzten zwei Monaten nötig hatte, sich das Leben retten zu lassen? Aber wer soll das jetzt machen? Ihr, etwa? Wenn ja, dann weiht mich ein! Wenn nicht, dann sagt mir um Himmels Willen wenigstens, wo ich ihn finde!“  
  
„Wir wissen nur, dass du dich raushalten sollst!“  
  
„Das ist aber kompletter Schwachsinn! Wir waren am Donnerstag zusammen, als wir auf den Golem trafen, und er hätte uns beinahe beide erledigt – und nun hat er auch noch einen Komplizen! Denkt doch mal nach! – Er hat euch doch sicher nach dem Komplizen gefragt!“  
  
Personifizierte Verwirrung starrt mich an.  
  
  
Oops…!  
  
Also rechnet er sogar Melissa und diesen beiden gegenüber mit einem so Vertrauen erweckenden Maulwurf, dass er davon nichts gesagt hat…?!  
  
Das ist ja ganz übel…!  
  
Ratlos zog ich ab… Dann fuhr ich nach Trafalgar Square und versuchte, Raz zu finden. Vergeblich. Ich hielt nach anderen Sprayern Ausschau, aber die türmten lieber gleich, als abzuwarten, was ich wollte – trotz meines Hinkens…  
  
  
  
Schließlich fuhr ich doch ins neue Industriegebiet…  
  
Mir war eine ungeheuerliche, verzweifelte Idee gekommen – aber vielleicht würde sie funktionieren...auf die ein oder andere Weise!? Und da es im Augenblick mein einziger Plan war, sah ich keine andere Chance, als ihn in die Tat umzusetzen...  
Ehe ich Teansys Imbisswagen erreichte, fuhr ich mir nochmals durch die zurückgegelten Haare. Dann hinkte ich entschlossen los. Der Duft von Bratwurst und Fritten wehte mir entgegen. Es ging auf die Mittagszeit zu und Teansy bereitete sich auf den ersten Ansturm vor.  
"Hi. Sie sind Teansy?" fragte ich düster.  
Sie musterte mich argwöhnisch. "Kann dir jeder hier bestätigen. Und?"  
"Ich suche da jemanden. Soll weit über sieben Fuß groß sein. Ich hätte einen Auftrag für ihn. Aber das kann ich ihm nur persönlich sagen."  
"Du meinst diesen ...Riesen? Der Akromegalie hat?" tastete sie sich vor.  
"So heißt das wohl", knurrte ich ebenso zurück, denn natürlich wusste ich genau, dass das so hieß… und ließ einen mehrfach geknifften 50-£-Schein aus einer Tasche meiner Feldjacke auftauchen.  
"Der hält sich im Hintergrund...mehr als bisher, seit...einem gewissen Vorfall neulich..."  
"Hab davon gehört! Trotzdem. Muss ihn persönlich sprechen. Der Job wird ihm aber gefallen. Geht nämlich um jemanden, den er eh auf dem Kieker hat..."  
"Dann habt ihr beiden also einen ...gemeinsamen Feind?" fragte Teansy gefährlich leise.  
"Gut auf den Punkt gebracht", stimmte ich zu.  
"Tja...mal scharf nachdenken..."  
Ich fingerte einen weiteren Schein aus meiner Jacke. "Wie ist denn der Tarif denn so üblicherweise?"  
"Aaaach, das ist schon verhandelbar – aber trotzdem...nichts für ungut: Ob du dir das leisten kannst...?" zweifelte sie.  
"Nicht sofort...aber nach dem Job mit Sicherheit. Ich erwarte bald... eine Erbschaft..."  
"Ah, ja? Liegt die Erbtante im Sterben?" vermutete Teansy.  
Ich grinste böse: "Kennst du die alte Sage vom allerersten Todesfall in der Menschheitsgeschichte?"  
"Wer kennt die nicht...? Tragisch. Aber es muss jeder auf sich selbst aufpassen. Niemand ist seines Bruders Hüter, nicht?"  
"So ist es..."  
Sie nahm jetzt die beiden Scheine in ihre behandschuhten Finger und flüsterte: "Geh nach Vauxhall und frag nach Stick..."  
"Nein, ich muss ihn direkt sprechen. Und er ist sicher nicht ausgerechnet dort!"  
"Nachdem was passiert ist, würde ihn doch dort niemand vermuten, nicht? Es geht nur so! Stick wird nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit da sein. Er bringt dich zu ihm, wenn er es für richtig hält..."  
"Aber es ist – dringend..."  
"Du musst dich ohnehin beeilen. Gleich beginnen die Ersten ihre Mittagspause, dann sollte dich hier niemand mehr sehen!"  
Ich nickte. "Wie finde ich Stick? Ist der Name Programm?"  
"Er ist dünn und lang wie ein Stock. Sechseinhalb Fuß groß."  
"Na, damit lässt sich doch schon mal was anfangen...", knurrte ich mordlüstern. "Ich wünsche gute Geschäfte!"  
  
  
Ich fuhr in die Innenstadt zurück. Was ich da tat, war total irre: Sherlock hatte zweifellos auf mich abgefärbt, denn zumindest, was Waghalsigkeit anging, hätte die Idee auch von ihm sein können. Aber was hätte ich sonst machen sollen?   
Allerdings hatte Teansy deutlich anders reagiert, als ich erwartet hatte. – Oder täuschte das? Hatte sie nur so getan? Würde sie Sherlock bescheid geben, so dass der sich aus seiner Deckung wagte, um mich aufzuhalten und ich ihn dadurch wieder fand? Aber vielleicht fühlte sich Teansy auch durch den Golem bedroht und schützte ihn, damit er sich nicht rächte…?  
  
…oh, Gott, Sherlock! Ich hoffe nur, dein Plan ist besser als meiner…!  
  
Für den Fall, dass mein vordergründiger Mordplan tatsächlich weiter verfolgt würde, vertraute ich darauf, dass Sherlock mir mal wieder um Längen voraus sein werde und dass wir dann beide auf Stick trafen... Die Frage war nur: Sollte ich Greg Bescheid geben? Oder genügte es, dass er mich orten konnte? Oder war das schon zuviel...? Sherlock hatte schon recht: Dieses Völkchen witterte die Ordnungshüter schon von weitem. Aber nach der Pleite vom Donnerstag würde ich mich nicht meines Handys entledigen. Allerdings würde ich mich ebenso hüten, den guten DI zu früh auf die richtige Fährte zu bringen, also musste ich mir einen anderen Standort suchen, wo ich den Abend abwarten konnte. Ich überlegte, den Kerl aufzusuchen, der St Quentins Platz übernommen hatte, den ersten, dem ich von Martin erzählt hatte. Aber das war mir viel zu nah am Victoria Embankment und am Trafalgar Square – ich wollte nicht, dass Melissa oder Raz davon Wind bekamen... ich hatte von ihnen keine Hilfe zu erwarten.  
Meine Wahl fiel auf Brixton, von wo aus ich schnell an mein Ziel kommen konnte. Also versteckte ich dort Sherlocks Black-Berry – da ich seinen Pin-Code nicht kannte, musste es anbleiben, wenn ich es später noch benutzen wollte – in einem Vorgarten und nahm aus meinem Nokia den Akku raus.  
  
Dann machte ich mich daran, die Gegend von Vauxhall genauer zu erkunden...besonders nach Gegebenheiten, auf die man sonst eher nicht achten würde...  
Da gab es außer zwei Parks zB eine Grundschule und diverse andere Bildungseinrichtungen, mehrere Kirchen, darunter eine Methodistische und eine Apostolische…  
  
Und es gab an manchen dieser Orte auch: Altkleiderkontainer…  
  
…eigentlich eine ziemlich geniale Möglichkeit, schnell eine Leiche loszuwerden, wenn man über die körperlichen Qualitäten eines Golem verfügte… Aber in diesem Fall, war es ja gewollt, dass die Leichen gefunden wurden – und zwar von denen, die die Todesdrohung verstanden…!  
  
Als ich der Ansicht war, dass mir das Terrain nun ausreichend vertraut sei, fuhr ich zurück nach Brixton, holte Sherlocks Handy zurück und setzte Meines wieder instand. Mittlerweile beschwerte sich mein Ischias heftig über die ungewohnte, asymmetrische Belastung und ich musste mir wirklich etwas Ruhe gönnen, um mich nicht am Abend tatsächlich wie ein Krüppel zu fühlen.  
Nach einer Portion Fish 'n' Chips und einer Dose Cola schlief ich am helllichten Nachmittag völlig geschafft auf einer Bank ein, bis mich gegen Abend ein entrüsteter Mensch aufscheuchte und mich wissen ließ, dass ich Schande über unser königliches Militär brächte, wenn ich hier so herum lungerte. Das brachte mich prompt auf die Idee, dass ich eigentlich noch ein entscheidendes Detail bei meiner Tarnung vergessen hatte. Also besorgte ich mir den billigsten, klaren Schnaps, den ich bekommen konnte, suchte mir ein Stilles Örtchen, gurgelte mit dem Fusel, ehe ich eine kleine Menge herunter schluckte und kippte mir den Rest in den Kragen meines Pullovers. Die Flasche füllte ich mit Wasser auf.  
Als es gegen Acht Uhr endlich richtig dunkel war, startete ich nach Vauxhall, suchte die Tubestation nach heruntergekommenen Typen ab und fragte alle nach Stick. Schließlich fand ich ein freies Plätzchen, um dort zu warten, dass mich womöglich eine Kontaktperson oder Stick höchstpersönlich aufgabeln würde. Ich legte also mein Barett vor mich hin und dachte an den diesbezüglichen Disput, den ich gestern mit Sherlock gehabt hatte. Nun tat es mir Leid, meine Vorbehalte waren wohl wirklich kleinlich gewesen, auch wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht hatte ahnen können, welche Ausmaße dieser Fall noch annehmen würde, und ich fragte mich besorgt, was mein armer Freund wohl gerade trieb und vor allem, in welcher seelischen Verfassung er wohl sein mochte...  
Mit meiner Bettelaktion erntete ich jede Menge abfälliger Seitenblicke, wurde einige Male angepöbelt, einmal sogar bespuckt. Als ein Punk nach mir trat, schnappte ich geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Fuß und drehte ihn ruckartig zur Seite, so dass der Kerl auf seine gepiercete Fresse fiel...  
  
Verdammt, wie lange sollte ich denn noch warten?!  
  
Hin und wieder landete auch die ein oder andere kleine Münze bei mir, aber auch Müll – wie z.B. Kronkorken.  
Irgendwann vernahm ich wieder ein dumpfes Plopp. Anscheinend war es ein Kiesel in ein Stück Papier gewickelt und eine lange, dürre Gestalt verschwand eilig um die nächste Ecke. Ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, ihm direkt zu folgen – nicht, wenn ich die Mär vom Kriegsversehrten aufrechterhalten wollte. Ich wickelte verstohlen den Stein aus: ‚Vauxhall Christian Centre’ stand dort... Also raffte ich mich auf und hinkte los.  
  
Nach einer Weile, bemerkte ich aus einer Seitengasse ein Blinken.  
Morsezeichen... Moment...! ...Wortanfang: _ . _ . / . _ / . . /_ . Wortende. – Dann ging es von Vorne los. Das galt zweifellos mir! Das bedeutete Teansy hatte jemandem von unserem Gespräch berichtet! Was sollte ich davon denn jetzt halten…?  
Ich bog ein und wagte mich langsam vor. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich bald an die kaum beleuchtete Umgebung – es war purer Instinkt, dass ich mich plötzlich zur Seite warf, als ein schwerer, kantiger Gegenstand – wohl ein Pflasterstein – angeflogen kam, denn bewusst, hätte ich das Geräusch gar nicht so schnell wahrnehmen und analysieren können. Im nächsten Moment sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung – von einem flachen Vordach sprang ein Schatten auf mich herunter – abnorm lange Gliedmaßen, monströser hoher Schädel – ich konnte mich noch unter ihm wegrollen und schlug mit meiner Krücke zu, dann gab ich das Hinken auf und rannte weiter zum Christlichen Zentrum, aber der Golem mit seinen wohl ein Yard langen Beinen, war mir schnell auf den Fersen. also wandte ich mich um, schlug erneut zu, als er nach mir trat und traf sein Schienbein. Wütendes Geheul war die Reaktion. Ich stieß nach. Ich warf den Rucksack von mir, floh weiter...dann kam der Altkleiderkontainer in Sicht. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob mein halsbrecherischer Plan B aufging! Wie zufällig stellte ich mich dem Monstrum in unmittelbarer Nähe dieser tödlichen Falle. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Chance, schließlich waren seine Arme ja schon länger als meine Krücke! Aber ich duckte mich, schlug ihn in die Kniekehlen und brachte ihn zu Fall. Im Sturz bekam er mich jedoch zu fassen und ich wusste, wenn er erst mal die Hände an meiner Kehle hätte, wäre es aus mit mir. Ich schlug ihm auf die Hand, sprang auf, hechtete auf eine Mülltonne hinauf und stürzte mich von dort, so schnell ich konnte komplett in den Altkleiderkontainer. Glücklicherweise war er in etwa halb voll, so dass mein Sturz abgepolstert wurde.  
Ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern hüllte mich ein, als der Killer wütend gegen das Blechgehäuse trat. Es war, wie wenn ein Gewitter direkt über einem tobt! Ich betätigte die Kurzwahl für Lestrade an beiden Handys und verbarg meines in der Jackentasche... Da öffnete sich auch schon die Luke: Der Schädel erschien mit grimmigem Grinsen und ein langer Arm schob sich herein, denn der Killer konnte nicht riskieren, dass ich ihm auf diese Weise entkam. Aber ich wühlte mich nach unten, zwang ihn, sich weiter vorzuwagen, wenn er mich erreichen wollte. Zweiter Arm – mit meiner Krücke stocherte er nach mir. Ich drehte ihm Sherlocks Handy zu und blitzte ihm in die Augen, dabei griff ich rasch zu und mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite zerrte ich ihn tiefer in den Kontainer. Ich hoffte, er werde sich an der Taille einklemmen und dann weder vor noch zurück können – aber da polterte es auch schon gewaltig und er landete auf mir.   
Mit metallischem Klappen schloss sich über uns die Luke.   
  
Ich war mit dem Golem gefangen!   
  
Wütend versuchte der, sich in eine günstigere Kampfposition zu bringen, aber im Gegensatz zu mir war er einfach ein paar Nummern zu groß für dieses Ungemach und da er die Arme von der Position aus, wo seine Hände nun meinen Hals fanden, nicht durchstrecken konnte, gelang es mir gleichermaßen, seinen Kopf zu erreichen. Als ich seine Augen erwischte, krümmte er sich mit einem Brüllen zusammen. Ich kroch durch Klamotten und gebündelte Schuhe unter ihm hervor. Bekam ein Paar schwere Schnürstiefel zu fassen und schleuderte sie ihm gleich einer Bola um seinen Hals. Wir würgten und strangulierten einander gegenseitig. Mein Puls stampfte hektisch in meinem Kopf und ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Verbissen stieß ich mit meinen Knien zu und konnte seinen Griff etwas lockern. Nochmals warf ich mich aufwärts und bekam endlich von hinten seinen Hals zwischen meine Unterarme. Ich schlang ihm außerdem meine Beine um den Oberkörper und versuchte zuzudrücken – aber ich war nun mal nicht Xenia Onatop, oder wie diese Killerin aus Golden Eye geheißen hatte… – Dann nahm ich alle mir verbleibende Kraft zusammen...aber das dringend ersehnte Knacken und Bersten seines Genicks blieb aus, stattdessen stemmte er sich nun nach hinten, so dass mein Brustkorb zwischen der Metallwand und seinem Rücken zusammengequetscht wurde. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Er versuchte, mit seinem Hinterkopf mein Gesicht zu treffen und griff nach rückwärts nach meinem Hals… Immer wilder trat er dabei gegen die Innenwand des Kontainers und seine Kraft schien einfach nicht erlahmen zu können…  
  
Dann fühlte es sich nur allzu bald so an, als würde ich ins Bodenlose stürzen und auch das schwache Licht des Handys erlosch vollends…   
– und mit ihm auch endgültig mein Bewusstsein...  
  
  
  
  



	31. The Homeless DEATHwork II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock scheint kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen - und nun entzieht Mycroft auch noch dem Yard den Fall des Golem! Wird der Consulting Detective wenigstens den Mörder seiner alten Freundin Mag zur Strecke bringen können?

 

 **Vertauschte Rollen...  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
“John…?!“  
  
  
…ich spüre ein erschöpft schlagendes Herz…  
  
…und das flache Keuchen einer Lunge, die nur über ein winziges Atemvolumen verfügt…  
  
…ansonsten: Stille…  
  
  
„John, antworten Sie? Was ist da bei Ihnen los…?“  
  
  
…was ist...los…?  
  
…gute Frage…!  
  
…alles schwankt…schwirrt…  
  
…diese unerträgliche Enge…!  
  
  
„John! Wir haben Sie lokalisiert! Halten Sie durch!“  
  
  
…wo kommt das her…?  
  
  
Lachen.  
Gespenstisches, teuflisches Lachen: „Tja, Johnny-Boy, das war’s ja dann wohl! Und keiner hat’s gesehen! Wie tragisch…!“  
...kleines falsettiertes Hexenkichern…  
„Mord im Fahrradschlauch: Täter entkam durchs Ventil…!“  
  
  
…dann löst sich alles auf…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…wo bin ich…?  
  
  
…blind…!?  
  
  
…war da nicht eine Stimme…? Dumpf…klein, irgendwie…?  
  
  
…wieso bekomme ich kaum Luft?  
…Pneumothorax...?  
…Lungenembolie...?  
  
…fühlt sich an, als lägen mindestens zwei Zentner Gewicht auf meinem Brustkorb…  
  
…als hätte sich die Schwerkraft vervielfacht…  
  
  
Ich muss ersticken…!  
  
  
Was ist das hier…?  
  
  
Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht!  
...gelähmt…?  
…Genickbruch…?!  
  
Panik schießt in mir hoch wie eine mannshohe Stichflamme!  
  
  
Und dann spüre ich es…!  
  
Muskeln…Kontraktionen…Schmerzen…  
  
…aber…keine Bewegung…  
  
…zu schwach…?  
  
  
Eingeklemmt!  
  
Ich bin eingeklemmt…!  
  
  
  
  
  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ein metallisches Hämmern plötzlich alles erschüttert!  
  
  
  
„John?!“  
  
  
…Handy…!  
Die Stimme vorhin war aus einem Handy gekommen…!  
...aber das hier...! Das ist ganz nah!  
  
  
„Sind Sie da drin?“  
  
  
Drin…? …wo…DRIN…?!  
  
  
…Greg…! Das ist Greg, auf der anderen Seite…!  
  
Ich antworte – aber aus meinem Mund fällt nur ein kraftloser Hauch, obwohl mich die Anstrengung fast schon wieder in eine Ohnmacht stürzt…!  
  
…kann ich etwas bewegen…?  
  
IRGENDETWAS?!  
  
Ich spanne meine matten Muskeln…dann schlagen meine Knie nach außen gegen scheppernde Wände – mein Hinterkopf prallt gegen nach rückwärts an etwas Hartes...auch ein Arm ist frei…die Kleinfingerseite meiner Faust trifft mit einem Knall auf etwas Kaltes…  
  
„Halten Sie durch! Wir haben gleich das Schloss auf!“ verspricht Greg angespannt.  
  
  
…Stahlblech….  
  
…eingeklemmt unter einem toten Körper…! …dann begreife ich es…!  
  
  
DER GOLEM…!!!  
  
Da liegen wirklich mehr als zwei Zentner gegen mich gepresst…!  
  
Dann habe ich es doch noch geschafft...?!  
  
  
Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag, saugt scheinbar das letzte bisschen Energie aus meinem entkräfteten Körper…  
  
  
Durch das betäubende Rauschen hindurch höre ich dumpf ein Knirschen…Quietschen…  
  
Dann wird es etwas heller um mich…  
  
Ein heiserer entsetzter Aufschrei: „Gerechter Gott…!?!"  
  
Lestrade… Er klingt zu Tode erschrocken…  
Klar… Er hat den Golem nie zuvor gesehen…  
  
Mein Gehirn hat die Arbeit wieder aufgenommen…wenn auch noch auf Sparflamme – aber mir dämmert, welcher Anblick sich Greg da bieten muss: Ein halb zusammengefalteter Riese, dem aus der Taille ein zweites Paar zu kurzer Beine wächst – und ein entsprechender Arm aus dem Nacken hängt, dazu auf der gleichen Seite eine weitere Hand, die aus seinem Genick zu kommen scheint… – und obendrein stiert dieses Monster ihn womöglich aus aufgerissenen Augen und mit offenem Mund an…  
  
…zu dumm, dass ich keine Kraft und keinen Atem habe, um darüber zu lachen…  
  
„John…!? Um Himmels Willen…!“ höre ich Gregs erschütterte Stimme.  
  
Plötzlich verschwindet das erdrückende Gewicht und ich bin frei…aber die Erleichterung wirkt wie ein Schock: Indem sich mein Körper schlagartig auszudehnen scheint, weicht sofort der Druck aus allen Muskeln und vor allem aus den Blutgefäßen.  
  
Nach Luft japsend kämpfe ich dagegen an…spüre, wie mir Greg unter die Arme greift und mich aus meiner halb sitzenden Position aufrichtet und aus der jetzt weit offenen Vordertür des Containers ins Freie zieht.  
  
„Greg…“ Ich habe überhaupt keine Stimme. Hat mir das Monster den Kehlkopf so demoliert, oder ist es bloß die Schwäche...?  
"…gut, dass Sie den Dosenöffner gleich mitgebracht haben", witzele ich heiser, stütze mich dankbar auf seine Oberarme und versuche, meinen Atemrhythmus wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
"Mein Gott, John! Wie schlimm ist es? Sind Sie schwer verletzt?"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf – was keine so gute Idee ist – "Nein, ich glaube, ich bin soweit okay", behaupte ich stur und versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen. "Helfen Sie mir mal..."  
  
„Halt! Langsam!“ ruft es von irgendwo…  
  
"...wir müssen unbedingt Sherlock finden...!" bringe ich flüsternd hervor, während der DI mich auf die Füße stellt.  
"Nein, das brauchen wir nicht mehr...", widerspricht er mir sanft.  
  
  
Mir stockt der Atem, mein Herz krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
  
NEIN!!!  
  
  
Noch ehe ich ausrasten kann, werde ich gnädigerweise schon in ein schwarzes Loch gesaugt...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...SHERLOCK IST TOT...! ist mein erster Gedanke, als ich das Bewusstsein wiedererlange…  
  
  
"...ja, wenn Sie uns mal unsere Arbeit machen lassen?! Sie können den armen Mann doch nicht einfach wieder vertikal hinstellen wie – wie 'ne umgefallene Schachfigur! Der hat einen Schock, vielleicht Knochenbrüche, vielleicht schwere innere Verletzungen..." zetert eine Stimme in meiner Nähe…  
  
  
...schimpf nicht mit Greg, es war nicht sein Fehler, jammert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
  
Es muss das Innere eines Krankenwagens sein und ich bin auf eine Trage geschnallt. Eine Sauerstoffmaske ist auf meinem Gesicht festgeschnallt und sie haben mir einen Zugang in die Vena mediana cubiti gelegt. Jemand nimmt meinen Puls. Trotz der Decke über meinem ausgestreckten Körper fühle ich mich durchgefroren.  
  
"Ja, Sie haben natürlich recht – trotzdem: Es ist wirklich wichtig und ich mache es auch ganz kurz!"  
  
Lestrade klingt schuldbewusst. Anscheinend steht er draußen vor den halb offenen Hecktüren.  
  
  
Ich halte die Augen geschlossen und hoffe, dass ich es wenigstens verhindern kann, hier und jetzt in Tränen auszubrechen. Noch finde ich nicht die Kraft, zu fragen, was passiert ist...!  
  
  
"Also schön, er scheint ja jetzt so weit stabil zu sein...Aber schnell! Und regen Sie ihn nicht auf!"  
...was sollte mich jetzt noch aufregen...?  
Die Atemmaske verschwindet...  
Ich spüre die Bewegungen neben mir...dann eine Berührung...: Greg, der vorsichtig meine Schulter drückt.  
  
Bitte nicht! Ich will jetzt nicht weinen! Wenigstens das nicht...!  
  
"John...? Sherlock ist sicher bald da. Ich komm dann so schnell wie möglich mit ihm nach. Und Sie lassen sich erst mal durchchecken und ruhen sich aus."  
  
  
  
...SHERLOCK???  
  
Ein Stromschlag durchzuckt mich, mein Herz scheint Galoppsprünge zu vollführen und ich schnappe nach Luft.  
  
Er lebt...! Ich habe Greg falsch verstanden! Sherlock ist aufgetaucht!  
  
"Wassis passiert....?" lalle ich kraftlos.  
"Er hat Wind von Ihrem wahnsinnigen Plan bekommen. Aber erst sehr verspätet. Dumm nur, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann. Er hat nur kurz mit unterdrückter Nummer gesimst aber da war ich sowieso schon auf dem Weg hierher."  
  
  
Mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich etwas. Draußen allerdings scheint es einen Tumult zu geben. drei oder vier Stimmen werden laut, sie sind nicht zu verstehen, aber eine davon ist uns sehr vertraut...  
Greg und ich sehen einander an. "Ich sorg' mal dafür, dass sie ihn reinlassen...", sagt er.  
"Lassen Sie ihn vor allem nicht einfach wieder weg!" betone ich heiser und rege mich schon wieder mehr auf, als gut für mich ist...  
Lestrade nickt und verschwindet nach draußen.  
  
Kurz darauf weht ein Gestank nach altem Schweiß und Urin herein, der schlichtweg bestialisch ist. Das Zweite, was ich wahrnehme, ist ein abgehetztes Keuchen. Dann werden die Türen mit einem energischen Ruck geschlossen und der zerlumpteste, verdreckteste Bettler, den ich je in England gesehen habe, erscheint an meiner Seite!  
  
"Du – ! Du – ! Verdammter – ! …IDIOT!!!" ächzt er atemlos. Seine halb geduckte, wie Sprung bereite Haltung scheint aggressiv, aber er fixiert mich nicht, sondern seine hellen Augen huschen hektisch suchend über meine Gestalt, als kontrolliere er, ob an mir noch alles dran ist.  
  
Ich dagegen bin jetzt viel zu erleichtert, um ihn auszuschimpfen.  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur, dass du's nicht wieder – alleine angehst", erkläre ich, noch immer nur flüsternd und außer Atem. "Schon gar nicht, nachdem du so verstört warst...Du bist einfach losgestürzt – ohne Handy...! Ich wollte dich – dazu bringen, deine Deckung aufzugeben, dich finden, wenn du versuchen würdest, mich aufzuhalten..."  
"DAS...??? Das war dein Plan?!" stöhnt er. "Du wärst dabei fast draufgegangen!" Jetzt zittert hörbar Entsetzen in seiner angespannten Stimme.  
  
...vertauschte Rollen...! geht es mir durch den Sinn. Aber das sage ich nicht.  
  
"Deine Tarnung ist wirklich perfekt", versuche ich ihn stattdessen abzulenken und grinse anerkennend.  
  
Zu perfekt!   
Der Gestank ist jetzt wirklich zu viel für mich. Ich versuche gegen die Übelkeit anzuatmen.  
  
Sherlock fährt sich mit der Hand durch das verdreckte Gesicht.  
"Ich...ich sollte dich jetzt wirklich nicht aufhalten. Lass dich erst mal gründlich untersuchen." Doch ich will mich von dem fürsorglichen Klang in seiner Stimme nicht überlisten lassen.  
"W-warte...! Du wirst jetzt nicht wieder alleine losziehen!" Hastig richte ich mich auf, und versuche, mich loszuschnallen.  
"Nicht...! Versprochen! Ich stecke sowieso in einer Sackgasse. Wir sehen uns gleich nachher im Krankenhaus."  
"Wenn du mich anlügst...!" drohe ich noch nicht überzeugt.  
"Jetzt beruhige dich – ! Ich habe noch viel zu viele Fragen an dich, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden“, versichert er. Dieses Argument ist schlüssig…  
  
„Dein Handy. Frag Lestrade nach deinem Handy…“, bitte ich ihn noch.  
  
„Okay…“  
Damit verschwindet er.  
  
Und ich danke ein weitres Mal diesem Gott, mit dem ich vielleicht doch nicht so auf Kriegsfuß stehe, wie ich schon oft geglaubt habe…  
  
  
Notarzt, Sani und auch Lestrade kommen wieder herein. Der Kollege checkt meinen Kreislauf, während wir losfahren…   
Ich schließe ergeben die Augen und lasse es zu, dass ich wegdöse…  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich nach wohl nur kurzer Zeit ins Licht blinzle, trifft mein Blick den Lestrades. Er lächelt mir ermutigend zu.  
  
„Ihre Sachen habe ich übrigens eingesammelt und – “  
  
Greg bricht ab, als der Vibrationsalarm mein Handy zum Brummen bringt.  
  
„Soll ich?“ fragt er. Ich nicke bloß und denke an eine Szene zwischen Sherlock und mir, die vor nicht einmal einer Woche eher anders herum abgelaufen ist.  
  
Greg holt das Handy aus einer äußeren Brusttasche meiner Feldjacke, ruft die SMS ab, lacht laut, dann liest er vor.  
  
„Taxis wollen mich nicht mitnehmen! Muss mit der U-Bahn fahren. SH…!  
  
– Okay, wir bringen Sie übrigens in ein…spezielles Krankenhaus. Nur damit Sie nicht erschrecken, John, Sie hatten schon genug Aufregung…“  
  
  
So kam es, dass ich augenscheinlich ins Pentonville-Gefängnis gebracht wurde, wo es aber neben der normalen Krankenstation für Insassen und Untersuchungshäftlinge auch noch eine gibt, die hauptsächlich verdeckt ermittelnden Beamten vorbehalten ist. Bis wir dort ankamen, schienen sämtliche Nerven in meiner Zentrale Meldung gemacht zu haben. Mir tat so ziemlich alles weh. Natürlich kein Vergleich zum ...todlosen Schmerz, und ich war mittlerweile fast sicher, dass ich dieses Abenteuer ohne nennenswerte Verletzungen überstanden hatte – aber es war unangenehm genug und hielt mich bis auf weiteres wach...  
  
  
"Wie soll er denn nachher hier überhaupt reinkommen?" fragte ich Greg, als wir durch die beiden Sicherheitsschleusen durch waren.  
Er lächelte und erklärte kryptisch, das sei bereits arrangiert, außerdem wäre er ja auch noch da...  
Stoisch ließ ich Ultraschall, Röntgen und sonstiges über mich ergehen, verweigerte mehrfach die angebotenen Analgetika – egal in welcher Darreichungsform – schlief zwischendrin trotz der Schmerzen zweimal auf einer Untersuchungsliege ein und wurde zuletzt in einen Rollstuhl verfrachtet.  
"So. Sie werden zwar in ein, zwei Tagen überall grün und blau sein, aber außer einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung und zahlreichen Prellungen konnten wir nichts feststellen. Ein Pfleger bringt Sie jetzt auf Ihr Zimmer. Wir – "  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass ein Rollstuhl als Transportmittel angezeigt ist?" fragte eine kühle, tiefe Stimme hinter mir in einem skeptisch-herablassenden Ton – was mir unwillkürlich ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.  
Der Arzt richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und sagte zu dem Mann, der jetzt in der Montur eines Krankenpflegers neben mich trat: "Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, die Diagnose von renommierten Medizinern infrage zu stellen", gab er arrogant zurück, dann schnappte er sein Klemmbrett und rauschte hinaus.   
“Die Kunst der Tarnung liegt darin, vor Aller Augen unsichtbar zu sein“, bemerkte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective.  
"Hallo Sherlock", grinste ich mit immer noch rauer Stimme.  
Dieser ging nun vor mir in die Hocke und musterte mich besorgt. "Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte er.  
"Ich denke, die Kollegen liegen da absolut richtig", versicherte ich. "Aber mir wird langsam wirklich kalt, also – "  
  
  
Das Tempo, mit dem mich Sherlock über den Flur und zur Aufzug schob, war fast schon etwas unheimlich. In dem Stockwerk, in dem wir den Fahrstuhl wieder verließen, empfing uns Lestrade.  
"Alles Bestens", antwortete ich seinem fragenden Blick. Sherlock schnaubte missbilligend.  
"Nicht so schnell! Das ist hier keine Seifenkistenrennbahn!" zischte der DI als Sherlock wieder Fahrt aufnahm.  
"Nerven Sie mich nicht! Machen Sie lieber die Tür auf", knurrte Sherlock herrisch.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später stoppte er vor einem unberührten Bett.  
"Lass nur, es geht schon...", beruhigte ich ihn, als er mich aus dem Gefährt ins Bett hieven wollte und kroch ohne Hilfe hinein. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dabei nicht allzu ungelenk und zittrig auszusehen, denn die beiden beobachteten mich wachsam. Ich bemühte mich, mein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, während ich auf der rechten Seite eine einigermaßen erträgliche Position suchte.  
Es war ein Einzelzimmer und es gab ein leidlich bequem aussehendes Sofa. Die Fenster waren vergittert – schon um den Schein zu wahren…  
  
"Ich...bring mal den Stuhl weg...", verkündete Lestrade.  
"Ja, machen Sie das", stimmte ich zu, weil ich vermutete, dass Sherlock nicht reagieren würde.  
  
"Sherlock...mir ist klar, dass dir dieser Fall sehr nahe geht und das – “   
„…das…findest du gut. Ich weiß…“, vollendete er meinen Satz bitter. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!“  
„WAS – !?“ schnappte ich fassungslos.   
„Du wolltest doch immer, dass ich betroffen bin…!“ presste er gequält hervor.  
„Mein Gott, Sherlock…!“ stöhnte ich bestürzt und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten.  
„Das…das ist doch etwas ganz anderes! Ich fand, du solltest etwas betroffener sein, nicht ganz so…einseitig euphorisch, wenigstens! – bei den Opfern, die du nicht kennst…! Aber es…es freut mich doch nicht, wenn du Menschen verlierst, die dir nahe stehen…! – Das…Mensch, Sherlock, das musst du doch merken…!  
Es ist ganz verständlich und menschlich, dass du jetzt leidest, aber…ich leide mit dir…  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schlecht es dir geht: Bei dem ersten schlimmen und völlig überraschenden Überfall auf unser Camp in Afghanistan ging es mir ganz ähnlich. So viele Kameraden, die sie uns sterbend reinbrachten – wo ich nichts mehr tun konnte...und wie schuldig ich mich fühlte..."  
"Aber du warst es nicht...", sagte er leise.  
"Gibst nur DU dir die Schuld – oder ist es dein Homeless Network?" fragte ich unverblümt. "Weshalb war Melissa so ablehnend? Nur, weil du mich raushalten wolltest? Du rechnest mit einem Maulwurf...?"  
"Vielleicht ist es eher eine...Kontaktperson, die alle für harmlos halten. Ein Leck...jemand, der die Leute zum Leck werden lässt, besser gesagt. Deshalb musst du mir jetzt ganz genau erzählen, wie du vorgegangen bist! Ich habe erst so spät erfahren, was du da treibst, wo du dich aufhältst, dass ich dich nicht hätte retten können, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre..."  
  
Also berichtete ich so detailliert ich konnte, wie ich vorgegangen war. Ich ignorierte das fürchterliche Krächzen, das hartnäckig darauf bestand, meine Stimme zu sein, ebenso, wie das Brennen in meinem malträtierten Kehlkopf. Obwohl es mich mehr und mehr anstrengte, empfand ich es als unglaublich beruhigend, ihm alles erklären zu können. Er war wieder da! Unversehrt! Natürlich machte ihm dieser Fall immer noch schwer zu schaffen, aber er hatte sich im Griff, war nicht durchgedreht – und würde wohl zumindest nicht noch leichtsinniger handeln als sonst.  
  
Irgendwann während meiner Ausführungen kam Lestrade zurück und gesellte sich schweigend zu uns. Zunächst hörte er aufmerksam zu, aber dann merkte ich, dass er zunehmend ungeduldig wurde.  
  
„Sherlock…, John sollte sich nicht überanstrengen“, unterbrach er schließlich.  
  
„Schon gut, ich bin okay…es fehlt ohnehin nicht mehr viel“, versuchte ich einen möglichen Streit im Keim zu ersticken. Ich genoss gerade diese Atmosphäre viel zu sehr – so grotesk das in einem kahlen Krankenzimmer auch scheinen mag! – als das ich diese brüchige Harmonie hätte gefährden wollen – hatte ich doch noch vor nicht mal zwei Stunden für ein paar entsetzliche Momente geglaubt, ich hätte genau das für immer verloren...  
  
„Ich hab mich also in der Tube-Station Vauxhall nach diesem Stick umgehört, aber Fehlanzeige. Dann hab ich mich eben auf den Boden gehockt und mein Barett vor mich gelegt, weil ich annahm, dass mich Stick wohl irgendwann aufgabeln würde. Ich hab ihn dann nur kurz von hinten gesehen, als er in der Menge verschwand. Er hatte mir nur einen um einen Kiesel gewickelten Zettel hingeworfen, auf den ‚Vauxhall Christian Centre’ stand. Also bin ich los. Als ich schon ziemlich in der Nähe war, sah ich aus einer Seitengasse eine Lampe blinken. Morsezeichen. Ein kurzes Wort nur: ‚Cain’ – das heißt Teansy hat mit Stick oder einer Verbindungsperson zumindest dieses Detail unserer Unterhaltung erwähnt, so dass es als Erkennungsmerkmal verwendet werden konnte. Das hat mich eigentlich überrascht – aber das hat mich das Gespräch mit Teansy ja sowieso schon…“  
  
„Und dann…?“ fragte Sherlock tonlos.  
  
„Naja…der Rest ist doch klar, oder?“  
  
„Ich will es aber wissen“, insistierte er.  
  
„Also zunächst kam ein Stein angeflogen, dem ich aber ausweichen konnte, dann sprang mich der Golem an. Ich wehrte mich mit der Krücke, flüchtete schließlich in den Container und rief mit beiden Handys den Inspektor an. Ich hatte darauf spekuliert, dass Dzundza versuchen würde, mich von draußen zu erwischen und hoffte, er würde sich einklemmen, aber das hat er womöglich kommen sehen – oder er hat wirklich das Gleichgewicht verloren – jedenfalls: Auf einmal war er komplett drin. Mit mir. In dieser Konservendose…es war ein fürchterliches Gerangel da drin und wir versuchten einander gegenseitig den Garaus zu machen. Ich dachte schon, ich schaffe es nicht mehr. Er war einfach nicht kaputt zu kriegen. Irgendwann wurde ich ohnmächtig...wohl nur kurz, danach habe ich Sie übers Handy gehört, war aber nicht in der Lage zu antworten“, wandte ich mich bedauernd an Lestrade.  
  
„Mein Gott, John: Ich hab das Geschepper gehört, dieses unmenschliche Knurren und halb ersticktes Keuchen – und dann: Plötzlich Stille! Hätten Sie sich nicht irgendwie bemerkbar machen können? Morsen oder was?“  
  
„Sorry, ich war total desorientiert...ziemlich verwirrt, um ehrlich zu sein... Der Sauerstoffmangel wahrscheinlich… Ich war später noch mal kurz weggetreten und dann waren Sie vor dem Container – dann begriff ich auch die Situation wieder. –   
So, das war’s…“, schloss ich erschöpft. „Und du brauchst jetzt auch etwas Ruhe“, befand ich entschieden und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Sofas.  
„Ach, was…“, brummte unser Schlafabstinenzler wegwerfend.  
„Kommen Sie schon, Sherlock“, begann Greg beschwichtigend. „Ich melde mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt…“  
„Aber wir können doch nicht warten, bis er einen Fehler macht!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
  
…vertauschte Rollen…dachte ich wieder.  
  
„Nein, aber vielleicht hat Dr. Hooper inzwischen etwas gefunden.“  
„Was ist denn mit… dem Kalenderblatt gewesen?“ fragte ich zögernd.  
„Totale Sackgasse…alle zu klein. Kein Motiv… Es war keiner der Freier, die sie eingetragen hat...“ Es ging mir gegen den Strich, ihn so resigniert zu sehen. Es hatte sicher viel Mühe gekostet, die richtigen Identitäten all dieser ehrenwerten Herrschaften zu ermitteln...  
„Und…wenn wir mehr als nur noch eine zweite Person suchen?“ überlegte ich.  
„…das wäre ziemlich übel…“, seufzte er, "aber ich denke nicht..."  
  
„Noch…etwas, Sherlock“, begann Lestrade zögerlich: „Magdalen Friday…war schwanger. Der Vater ist in unserer Kartei…“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Giorgio Lampi ist unschuldig! Bitte! Sie dürfen ihn nicht verhaften! Er war gerade dabei, sein Leben in den Griff zu kriegen. Er wollte sie heiraten. Er hat alles andere als ein Motiv!" verteidigte Sherlock Flash vehement.  
Lestrade war mehr als überrascht. Sherlock BAT ihn, den üblichen Hauptverdächtigen nicht zu verhaften!? Nicht in erster Linie, weil er es besser wusste, denn noch hatte er keinerlei stichhaltige Beweise gegen jemand anderen. Er setzte sich für ihn ein, zeigte Mitgefühl!? Bisher gab es ja keinen offiziellen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass wirklich sämtliche dieser Morde zusammenhingen! "Dann hätte er aber umso mehr ein Motiv, Selbstjustiz zu verüben...", gab Lestrade bedauernd zu bedenken.   
"Das wird er nicht!" beteuerte Sherlock – ...und klang ein bisschen wie ein kleiner Junge, der verspricht, dass sein Hund ab jetzt ganz bestimmt niemanden mehr beißen wird...  
"Sherlock. Sie wissen, ich vertraue Ihnen, aber es wäre wirklich nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn...Ihr Urteilsvermögen gerade etwas getrübt wäre...", sagte Greg vorsichtig.  
Schnauben...ja, das klingt jetzt wieder sehr nach dem alten Sherlock...! dachte ich.  
  
"Inspektor", schaltete ich mich respektvoll ein. "Um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben mit Giorgio darüber gesprochen. Er hat seit Herbst eine Lehrstelle, das war sicher alles schon schwierig genug. Geben Sie uns etwas Zeit...! Uns ist klar, dass Sie Ärger bekommen können..."  
Greg seufzte. "Also schön. Aber bleiben Sie den Rest der Nacht hier. Lassen wir doch erst mal die Nachricht beim Komplizen ankommen, dass Dzundza in Haft ist. Wenn er wirklich das legendäre Chamäleon ist, wird er vielleicht versuchen, hier reinzukommen. Und darauf ist man hier vorbereitet…"  
  
"Moment", krächzte ich. "Was habe ich hier verpasst?"  
  
"Wir haben durchsickern lassen, dass in einem Altkleidercontainer ein verletzter etwa siebeneinhalb Fuß großer Mann gefunden wurde...und die Leiche eines fünfeinhalb Fuß großen noch unidentifizierten Mannes, anscheinend von ersterem erwürgt...", gestand Lestrade betreten.   
Ich sah Sherlock an. Er räusperte sich mit einem merkwürdig unbehaglichen Schmunzeln.   
"Äh, wolltet ihr mir das irgendwann noch mal...sagen...?" fragte ich halb belustigt, halb verärgert, denn die Vorstellung, dass ich sozusagen das Double eines Riesen sein sollte, war einfach zu köstlich.  
"Schon...ja", druckste Lestrade herum.  
"Und...was war das mit Chamäleon…?"  
"Es geht schon seit einigen Monaten das Gerücht um, ein neuer Stern sei am Himmel der Auftragskiller kometenhaft aufgestiegen", erklärte Sherlock dramatisch. "Sehr wandelbar – daher Chamäleon. – Bisher habe ich das für eine...Ausrede gehalten...dachte MI-6 und MI-5 hätten sich das bloß zusammen gesponnen, weil sie nichts rausgefunden haben – um nicht ganz so blöd dazustehen, den Verbrecher glorifiziert... – Aber dann hast du gestern plötzlich gesagt: Wir suchen also ein etwa sechs Fuß großes Chamäleon – und ich dachte: Hoppla...!"  
"Oh", murmelte ich erstaunt. "Dann war das quasi meine Idee…?"  
"Lass das Mycroft besser nicht wissen, sonst will er dich wieder auf eine Mission schicken...", brummte Sherlock leise. Und mir dämmerte, dass er mich im Fall Andrew West nicht nur aus heimlichem Interesse an dem mysteriösen Fall im Auge behalten haben könnte...  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und der Arzt von vorhin kam herein. "Die Herrschaften sollten jetzt wirklich Schluss machen. Mr Dzundza braucht Ruhe – und vielleicht jetzt doch noch ein Schmerzmittel...?"  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen und krümmte mich unter meiner Decke zusammen.   
"Na, sag' ich doch...Sie wissen ja kaum, wie Sie sich hinlegen sollen", missdeutete er meinen Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben. Greg und Sherlock sahen mich mit verhaltenem Erschrecken an.  
"Also, ich lasse Ihnen die Tabletten hier...und Sie beide beenden bitte möglichst bald Ihre...Einsatzbesprechung – oder was immer es ist...! Gute Nacht, Mr Dzundza!"  
  
Er war kaum draußen, als ich auch schon ächzend loskicherte. Die Spannung der letzten 36 Stunden entlud sich unsinnigerweise angesichts dieser albernen Idee, ich sei eben jener überdimensionierte Auftragskiller, den ich gerade selber erledigt hatte, so dass ich aus dem Lachen kaum noch raus kam.   
– Und das versuchte ich bald schon unter Aufbietung aller Selbstbeherrschung. Erstens, weil der Fall für Sherlock nach wie vor alles andere als witzig war und zweitens weil sowohl er als auch Greg sich womöglich fragten, ob ich gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.  
Sherlock stand längst neben mir, um mir die Tabletten und einem Becher Wasser zu reichen, sobald ich mich wieder beruhigt hätte.  
"Entschuldige bitte, Sherlock", stöhnte ich bedauernd, als ich mich wieder im Griff hatte.  
"Warum sagst du denn nichts! Du weißt doch – ich habe immer bloß meinen Fall im Kopf!" murmelte er vorwurfsvoll-besorgt.  
"Ist schon gut... Ich wollte einen möglichst klaren Kopf behalten, bis ich dir alles berichtet habe", beruhigte ich ihn, nahm aber die Tabletten dankbar und gehorsam entgegen. Durch den Lachanfall hatte sich so mancher schmerzende Muskel verkrampft und ich fühlte mich jetzt doch ziemlich erschöpft. Sherlock sah mir zu, wie ich mich hochstemmte und die Tabletten einwarf und reichte mir wortlos den Becher, damit ich sie runterspülen konnte.   
Greg beobachtete uns, als wolle er so etwas sagen wie: ,Da haben sich ja zwei Dickschädel gefunden...'   
Ich gab den leeren Becher zurück, flüsterte lächelnd: „Danke dir, Sherlock“ und ließ mich zurück auf das Kissen fallen.  
  
"Also schön, Schluss für heute", entschied Lestrade, als ,Pfleger Holmes' den Becher auf meinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte. "Gute Besserung, John. Und...möglich, dass ich das noch bereue...aber..." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab und wisperte Sherlock verschwörerisch zu: "Hier ist Dzundzas Handy..."  
In Sherlocks Augen blitzte es listig, als er es aus der Hand des DI entgegen nahm.   
"Sagen Sie, Lestrade...", fragte er lächelnd, "Ist eigentlich unsere geschätzte Kuratorin Ludmilla Wenceslas noch hier?"  
"Ist sie...", bestätigte Greg stirnrunzelnd...und schien bereits zu grübeln, ob er das wirklich hätte zugeben sollen. Andererseits: Der CD hätte ihm nicht abgekauft, wenn er behauptet hätte, das nicht zu wissen...!  
Lestrade empfahl sich.  
  
"Was hast du vor? Mal wieder eine SMS an einen Serienkiller?" fragte ich.  
"Na, denk doch mal an deinen guten, alten, allzu früh abberufenen Freund, DOKTOR Eric Fulton... Ich bin sicher, seine Kollegin steht ebenso auf Moriartys Abschussliste, nachdem sie gesungen hat."  
"Anzunehmen", stimmte ich zu.  
Er sah mich an und merkte, dass ich kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.  
"Du musst jetzt schlafen, John", befahl er und klang dabei selber so matt, als wolle er sagen: Schlaf ein bisschen für mich mit, ja...?  
Aber natürlich waren solche unsinnigen Scherze nicht sein Ding und so etwas würde er nie sagen!  
  
  


 

 

**Verletzungen verschiedenster Natur**

  
  
  
  
Enge...!  
Ich bin eingequetscht. Es passt kaum noch Luft in meine Lunge – und ich habe alles Recht der Welt, in Panik zu geraten…!  
  
Dazu noch diese beklemmende Finsternis…!  
  
Ich zapple hilflos.  
  
Dann sehe ich IHN…!!!  
  
Es wäre gnädiger gewesen, wenn – wer auch immer – jetzt nicht das Licht angemacht hätte!  
  
Dieser lange, kahle Schädel mit dem irren, grausamen Grinsen…siegessicher, herablassend…  
  
Mit jedem Schnappatem bekomme ich nur einen Mund voll Luft – das kann nicht reichen…!  
  
Ich sehe lang gezogene weiße Hände nach mir greifen…Spinnenfinger, die sich um meine Mundpartie krallen…!  
  
Nackte Angst bemächtigt sich meiner gequälten Seele… Ich möchte schreien…aber …WOMIT…? Mir fehlt der Atem dazu!  
  
Ich höre Knurren und Donnern – und will nur noch, dass es endlich aufhört! Egal wie!  
  
Als alles erschüttert wird, als alles bebt und schwankt, beginnt meine Panik seltsamerweise zu weichen, denn…irgendwie ist mir das merkwürdig vertraut…  
…ich fange an zu begreifen…  
Es ist ja auch so: Ich dürfte gar nichts sehen…!  
Schon gar nicht IHN…  
und von vorne…!  
  
– und schon ist es vorbei!  
Irgendwie ist es mir gelungen – mit seiner Hilfe – aufzuwachen, die Augen aufzureißen – und jetzt sehe ich IHN vor mir: Sherlock – ungewohnt und doch vertraut, dieses Mitgefühl in seinem Blick…! Es lindert sofort die ausgestandene Angst, beruhigt mich, rührt mich…es wendet mein Herz ihm zu…ihm, der doch angeblich keines hat…!  
  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, flüstere ich keuchend.  
  
„Du musst nicht ersticken. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast ihn erledigt!“ versichert er mir…selbst unsicher, ob er das richtige sagt.  
„Ja,…ja, ich weiß…“, antworte ich und taste noch zittrig nach der Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„Warum hast du das riskiert? Dir ist doch klar, dass das wahnsinnig waghalsig war!?“ fragt er…nach stundenlanger Überlegung anscheinend immer noch perplex.  
„Um…dir zu helfen. Um dich zu finden…“, versuche ich zu erklären.  
„Mach so was nicht noch mal…!“ knurrt er – schaudernd, wenn ich das recht interpretiere…  
„Dann weih mich in Zukunft ein!“ kontere ich.  
„…und wie geht’s dir, Sherlock…?“ frage ich dann. Es klingt, denke ich, …schmerzlich genug, damit ein Adressat eigentlich wissen muss, dass die Frage nicht höflich, sondern ernst gemeint ist…! …aber…Sherlock…?!  
  
Werde ich noch irgendeine Art von Antwort bekommen…?  
  
Dann…ein Seufzen…zumindest noch, schließlich!  
„…ich komme schon klar…danke, John…“, behauptet er.  
…womit er zumindest zugibt, dass ihm klar ist, worauf ich hinaus will…!  
Das ist schon mal etwas!  
  
Ich drücke noch mal kurz seine Hand, die immer noch auf meiner Schulter liegt und er tut es mir gleich, ehe wir beide loslassen…  
Was schon seltsam genug ist. Aber nichts ist normal, nach so einem Erlebnis.  
Nicht mal für uns.  
  
„Versuch, wieder zu schlafen“, befiehlt er nur.  
Er, der kaum jemals schläft…  
  
Er ist hier…er wird zwar nicht schlafen, aber er wird diese Nacht nicht mehr weggehen…sich nicht in Gefahr begeben…  
So geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
Beruhigt finde ich wieder in den Schlaf…  
  
  
  
Schmerz weckte mich.  
Ich hatte offensichtlich versucht, mich auf den Rücken zu drehen – aber der bestand aus einer einzigen Prellung, die ich mir zugezogen hatte, als sich Dzundza mit mir auf seinem Rücken hängend, nach hinten geworfen hatte, um mich zwischen sich und der Metallwand zu zerquetschen. Selbst normal zu Atmen war mir jetzt nicht beschwerdefrei möglich. Aber mir war trotzdem klar: Nach diesem Kampf grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass all meine Rippen dieser Belastung standgehalten hatten.  
  
Es dämmerte schon. Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass Sherlock nun doch auf dem Sofa eingenickt war. Bedauernd betrachtete ich ihn: Sie würden ihn nicht mehr lange schlafen lassen. Dabei hätte er es nötig gehabt, nach all den niederschmetternden Erlebnissen, der letzten zwei Tage!    
  
Von draußen hörte man bereits Schritte, Klappern, Räder, die über Linoleum rollten. Und mir wurde klar, dass ich die Wahl hatte, mich ins Bad zu schleppen, oder die Ente zu benutzen…  
Sowohl das eine als auch das andere hätte Sherlock geweckt, aber das war ohnehin nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Minuten… Ich entschied mich für ersteres.    
Langsam richtete ich mich auf und wartete ab, wie mein Kopf und mein Kreislauf mit diesen Anforderungen klar kommen würden. So ziemlich jede Bewegung tat weh und ein unangenehmer Druck legte sich auf meine Schläfen…aber das Schwindelgefühl blieb aus. Mein Puls und meine Atmung beschleunigten sich nur wenig. Steif, halb gebückt, tapste ich wie ein alter Knacker ins Bad. Aber immerhin: Nur ein gewisses Gefühl von Benommenheit und dazu von Anstrengung, so als würde ich hohe Treppen steigen oder Joggen, statt bloß zu gehen. Das war nach meiner Verfassung noch vor wenigen Stunden schon ein beachtlicher Fortschritt. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock gestern Abend nicht nur sich neu maskiert, sondern auch mir ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln mitgebracht hatte. Nun ja, mit einem abgerissenen Kollegen an der Seite durch London zu laufen war sicher kein erstrebenswerter Gedanke! Ob er diese grauenhaft stinkende Pennermontur noch hatte? Es schüttelte mich schon fast bei der bloßen Erinnerung… Man sollte meinen, dass jemanden, der schon Leichen seziert hat, so rasch nichts Derartiges entsetzt, aber was uns an instinktivem Ekel verloren gegangen ist, das wurde bei uns durch das Fachwissen um die lauernden Gefahren ersetzt… Außerdem: ER in so einem Zustand, auch wenn es nur eine Verkleidung war, das hatte mich ganz irrational erschreckt… Woran lag das? Vielleicht, weil dieser Fall ihm so zu schaffen machte und sich mir das Gefühl aufdrängte, dass er zurzeit innerlich so kaputt war, wie diese Figur, die er da spielte, aussah?  
Unter der heißen Dusche lockerten sich meine schmerzenden Muskeln etwas. Als ich begann, mich einzuseifen, war ich mit den Gedanken wo anders – und hätte schreien können. Dabei war es wirklich hundsdämlich, zu glauben, ich könne in den nächsten Tagen mit gewohnt festem Druck über Brust oder Rücken streichen – und die Verrenkungen, die man sonst so bei der Körperpflege betreibt, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, schienen plötzlich fast so unmöglich wie die Kunststücke eines Schlangenmenschen. Ungelenk stieß ich dabei auch noch den Hocker um.    
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ hörte ich Sherlock draußen alarmiert fragen.  
„Alles Bestens!“ antwortete ich rasch – dumm nur, dass nichts zu hören war: Ich war so aphon, als hätte ich eine akute Kehlkopfentzündung. Großartig! Ich wickelte mir rasch eines der bereitliegenden Handtücher um die Hüften und machte einen Schritt zur Tür, als die sich auch schon öffnete.  
„Alles okay“, flüsterte ich, „war nur’n bisschen ungeschickt…“  
Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und ich sah, wie seine Kiefernmuskeln ansprangen.  
„Muss ziemlich weh tun“, sagte er leise in das Rauschen der Dusche hinein. „Lass mich mal deinen Rücken sehen.“  
Zögernd gehorchte ich und drehte mich um. Ich konnte mir denken, dass nicht nur die blutunterlaufenen Hautpartien, sondern mehr noch die Spuren von Duschgel auf meiner Rückfront – vor allem die Abwesenheit desselben an manchen Stellen, ihm unmissverständlich meine Probleme erzählten. Es amüsierte mich irgendwie, dass ich seine Deduktion voraussah, obwohl ich ihn das nicht hatte sehen lassen wollen.  
Im nächsten Moment zuckte ich überrascht zusammen, denn mit einer Berührung – irgendwo zwischen meinen Schulterblättern – hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Sherlocks Hand füllte nur mit behutsamen Strichen die freie Stelle mit Duschgel aus, wusch sich die Hände und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„D-danke…“ murmelte ich verwundert, ehe er den Raum verließ.  
  
Ich beeilte mich, fertig zu werden. Anziehen war schwierig und anstrengend – vor allem, sich in den Pullover zu winden, schien fast schon akrobatisch. Sollte ich mich rasieren oder nicht? Nun: Sherlock hätte sich kaum die Mühe gemacht, mir Rasierer und Zahnputzzeug einzupacken, wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass ich es benutzte und: Martin war tot, richtig? Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Gut, dass ich nicht behauptet hatte, er hieße Harry…!  
  
Als ich aus dem Bad kam, war ich nicht überrascht, dass Sherlock direkt vor der Tür wartete. Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an und flüsterte: „Guten Morgen, übrigens…“  
„Du musst sehr stabile Rippen haben“, stellte er fest.  
„Sieht so aus…allerdings war der Druck auch großflächig, ziemlich gleichmäßig verteilt“, flüsterte ich und ließ mich auf dem Bett nieder.  
„Du musst deine Stimme schonen“, erklärte Pfleger Sherlock und schnappte sich mein Handgelenk, um meinen Puls zu nehmen.  
„Damit du noch mehr Redezeit hast“, zog ich ihn auf. „Nein, du hast natürlich recht…und welche Verkleidung ist bei dir jetzt dran?“  
„Keine…erstmal…“ Damit verschwand er im Bad.  
  
Klopfen. Die Tür ging auf und eine Schwester sah herein. „Guten Morgen! Na, Sie haben ja Ihre Morgentoilette schon erledigt. Das war aber ein bisschen riskant, Mr …Dzundza“, stellte sie mit leichtem Tadel fest und las meinen Namen vom Türschild ab. „Was machen die Schmerzen?“  
„Geht…“, flüsterte ich.  
„Und der Kehlkopf?“  
„Naja…Sie hör’ns ja…“  
„Atembeschwerden, Schmerzen?“  
„Beim Schlucken…aber ist nicht schlimmer geworden.“  
„Der Doktor will nachher noch eine Laryngoskopie machen, zur Sicherheit.“  
Ich nickte nur. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als hinter ihr plötzlich DI Lestrade aufkreuzte.  
„Huch…? Ah, hallo, Gregory, auch mal wieder hier?“ lächelte sie.  
Lestrade räusperte sich betreten.  
„Schwester Monika. Guten Morgen. Irgendwelche – Zwischenfälle letzte Nacht?“ fragte er und beobachtete mich.  
„Laut Übergabeprotokoll nicht. Ich mache Frühschicht… Ehm, möchten Sie im Schwesternzimmer mit uns frühstücken, oder…?“  
„Ich habe hier eine Besprechung, aber danke für die Einladung. Wenn ich allerdings einen Kaffee bekommen könnte…“  
„Na, klar. Frohes Schaffen, die Herren!“  
„Eh, Schwester…“, krächzte ich gepresst. „Noch einen zusätzlichen Kaffee, ja? Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker…“ Sie nickte und ging. Greg schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam auf mich zu.  
„Guten Morgen, John…Sie sind ja schon auf…“  
„Morgen, Greg…“  
„Ou, ist Ihre Stimme jetzt ganz weg?“ fragte er alarmiert.  
„Nicht so schlimm, schätz’ ich…Ich wollte einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Pflegepersonal zuvorkommen. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne Waschen...nicht mal von attraktiven Schwestern... Gibt’s was Neues?“  
„Noch nicht. Wie fühlen Sie sich denn?“  
„Geht schon“, lächelte ich.  
Sein Blick glitt Richtung Badezimmer Tür, hinter der inzwischen das Rauschen der Dusche zu vernehmen war.  
„Sie haben Sherlock einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, verriet er mir leise. „Als wir ihn da gestern vor dem Krankenwagen aufhielten, hatte er richtig Angst um Sie. Das war nicht zu übersehen…“  
…und bestimmt hatte dieser Arzt auch ihm etwas von möglichen schwersten, inneren Verletzungen erzählt…! dachte ich.  
„Ich weiß, Greg. Trotzdem Danke, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben…“  
„Also… Das habe ich natürlich NICHT…!“ betonte er.  
„Schon klar…“, grinste ich.  
„ – aber…, was ich mit Ihnen noch besprechen wollte. Ich hab gestern ganz bewusst Ihre Aussage nicht aufgenommen – was sich ganz gut begründen lässt, wegen Ihrer gesundheitlichen Verfassung. Aber…sollte jemals rauskommen, was letzte Nacht wirklich passiert ist, und sollte es dazu kommen, dass Sie vernommen werden: Sagen Sie um Himmels willen nicht wieder so etwas, wie: ‚Wir haben versucht, einander gegenseitig den Garaus zu machen’! Ich meine: Sie kämen wohl kaum dafür hinter Gitter, aber am Besten, Sie kommen gar nicht erst vor Gericht…“  
  
Ohhh, dachte ich bloß geschockt…  
  
Greg hatte ja ein beachtliches Hörvermögen und auch ein erstaunliches Gedächtnis, denn dieser letzte Satz gehörte auch zu jenen Aussprüchen Sherlocks, die sich im Wortlaut in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten…  
Ich räusperte mich – was gerade keine so gute Idee war.  
„…schon gut, John…“, grinste Greg breit – und ehe ich irgendetwas unternehmen oder mich auch nur gegen den drohenden Schmerz wappnen konnte, hatte er mir auch schon auf die Schulter geklopft – genauer gesagt, aufs linke Schulterblatt, was wirklich die allerdämlichste Stelle war, die er sich hatte aussuchen können…!  
Ich zuckte mit einem Krächzen zusammen und Greg erkannte seinen Fehler augenblicklich. Erschrocken und bedauernd sah er mich an. „John…! Tut mir Leid…wie dumm von mir…!“  
„Schon okay“, grinste ich heiser.  
„Ich…hab ihn mir noch mal angesehen…in der Pathologie und deshalb wollte ich das jetzt noch mal ansprechen – “  
Er verstummte, als sich die Tür öffnete Schwester Monika kam mit meinem Frühstück und zwei weiteren Bechern Kaffee herein. Wir schwiegen, während sie alles auf meinen Nachtisch stellte und ich bedankte mich höflich.  
„Fahren Sie fort, Greg“, forderte ich ihn auf.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Frühstücken Sie erst mal…“, sagte er und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.  
Ich hatte zwar kaum Appetit, aber ich wusste, ein paar Kohlehydrate in der Blutbahn würden mir gut tun. Wer konnte schon sagen, was heute wieder alles auf mich zu kam… Und…ach, Scheiße, eigentlich müsste ich in nicht mal drei Stunden in der Praxis sein – zur – was? Flüsterstunde? Von Sprechstunde konnte bei mir jetzt wohl kaum die Rede sein…  
‚Stellen Sie sich mal vor, Dr. Sawyer, der neue Vertretungsarzt, den Sie da eingestellt haben, hat sich geprügelt...!’  
Allerdings war das unwichtig, verglichen mit meiner Sorge um Sherlock.  
Wir hörten, dass die Dusche abgestellt wurde. Mein Blick ging zu Sherlocks Kaffee. Greg verstand. Er nahm ihn, ging zur Badezimmertür und klopfte. „Morgen Sherlock! Ich mach die Tür nur einen Spalt auf und reiche Ihnen einen Kaffe rein, okay...?“  
Ich beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich die Tür öffnete, eine vertraute schlanke, weiße Hand erschien und sich den Kaffee schnappte.  
  
Greg schmunzelte. Dann wandte er sich unschlüssig zu mir um und bemerkte, dass ich anscheinend fertig war und mir nur noch den letzten Rest Kaffee einschenkte.  
„Nun…um noch mal… auf den Golem zurück zu kommen… Sie haben ihn hauptsächlich gewürgt – aber wie’s aussieht, nicht ein einziges Mal geschlagen…das macht den Eindruck, dass Sie ihn töten wollten, nicht außer Gefecht setzen…“, druckste der DI herum.  
„Greg, jetzt denken Sie doch mal nach! Mal abgesehen davon, dass es diesmal der Riese war, der einen Stein schleuderte, bevor der Kampf eigentlich losging… Im Finstern mit Stahlwänden im Hintergrund zu boxen, ist keine so gute Idee: Die Trefferquote ist mies und man riskiert gebrochene Finger! Was aber noch wichtiger ist: Er hat gerade am Kinn und an der Stirn extrem dicke Knochen, eine Folge seiner Akromegalie, und: Seine Arme, diese Pranken mitgerechnet, erreichen locker drei Fuß Länge! Meine nicht mal ganz zweieinhalb. Ich musste alles tun, um zu vermeiden, dass er seine Hände um meinen Hals legen konnte – deshalb war es mir unmöglich, ihn von vorne zu bekämpfen!“  
Greg sah mich entsetzt an: „Mein Gott, Sie haben natürlich recht – wie konnte ich das nur übersehen…“  
„Hätten Sie ihm schon einmal gegenüber gestanden, wäre Ihnen das auch gleich klar gewesen“, tröstete ich ihn. „Natürlich hatte ich gehofft, ich könnte ihn so lange würgen, dass er das Bewusstsein verliert – nicht mehr…, aber als mich meine Kräfte verließen und er noch immer nicht schwächer zu werden schien, habe ich doch noch versucht, sein Genick zu brechen, bevor ich ohnmächtig werde und ihm ausgeliefert wäre.“  
„Natürlich…“, murmelte Greg kleinlaut. „Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch John: Ich will nur nicht dass Sie Ärger bekommen und ich habe…größten Respekt vor Ihrem Sieg. Allerdings: Interpol und alle europäischen Geheimdienste sind schon lange hinter diesem Golem her, also…“  
  
In diesem Moment bekamen wir gleichzeitig eine SMS und auch Sherlocks Handy gab ein Signal von sich. Wir sahen einander irritiert an und holten unsere Handys hervor.  
„Golem: MI-5-Operation. Keinerlei Berichte oder Verlautbarungen mehr. Ermittlungen einstellen. MH.“  
„Aha!“ machte Lestrade trocken. „Aufs Stichwort! Da möchte jemand Ihre Lorbeeren ernten. Aber zumindest müssen wir uns jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten…“  
„Sherlock wird ganz bestimmt nicht locker lassen. Weder die Queen noch Gott höchst persönlich könnten ihn davon abhalten! Hat eigentlich irgendjemand versucht, Dzundza beim Ausbruch zu helfen?“  
„Noch nicht – “, gab Greg Stirn runzelnd zu.  
„Haben Sie überhaupt geschlafen, letzte Nacht?“ fragte ich. Greg war unrasiert, sein Gesicht sah grauer und zerknitterter aus als sonst.  
„…nicht viel…“, gab er zu.  
Dann bekam ich noch eine SMS. Molly Hooper.  
‚Sherlock gefunden? Noch eine Altkleidercontainer-Leiche. Vergiftet. Multiple Gewalteinwirkung. Fingerabdrücke: Aktenkundig als Taschendieb – aber zuletzt vor 4 a.’  
„Oh, Scheiße…das muss Dodger sein…“, rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Dann sollten wir so bald wie möglich aufbrechen, bevor mir endgültig die Hände gebunden sind!“ entschied Lestrade. Er stand auf und klopfte an die Badezimmertür: „Machen Sie schnell, Sherlock! Ihr Bruder will unsere Ermittlungen an sich reißen und wie’s aussieht, hat es noch einen von Ihren Leuten erwischt.“  
  
Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Tür. Sherlocks Haar ist noch ziemlich nass und sieht deshalb jetzt richtig schwarz aus – um seine nackten Schultern hängt ein Handtuch…ansonsten ist er praktisch fertig. Geschockt starren uns seine geweiteten Augen an. Er hat es nicht wahr haben wollen bis zuletzt: Nicht Dodger…!  
Ich stehe auf und halte ihm mein Handy hin, so dass er Mollys Nachricht lesen kann und ich sehe, wie sein Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske versteinert, während er mir mechanisch das Telefon abnimmt. Ich gehe ins Bad, schnappe mir den Fön und bearbeite sein Haar noch ein wenig – so gut ich da oben eben dran komme, aber der Mediziner in mir, kann den Detektiv unmöglich mit so nassem Haar in den feucht-kalten Londoner Frühling hinauslassen…    
Starr drückt dieser dem verdutzten DI mein Handy in die Hand, um die Hände frei zu haben.  
„Lass das, John. Hol lieber mein Hemd“, brummt er unwillig. Ich gehorche. Während er weiter fönt, gelingt es mir, ihm das Hemd zuerst über den linken, dann über den rechten seiner sehnigen langen Arme zu streifen. Dann knöpfe ich das Hemd zu. Ein Schwarzes. Das ist sicher kein Zufall...langsam verschwindet die etwas zu heftig und stockend atmende, bleiche Brust hinter dem dunklen Stoff... Greg packt unterdessen unser restliches **Zeug** zusammen und holt meine schwarze Jacke aus meinem Rucksack.  
Schnell sind wir abmarschbereit. Sherlock scheint sogar seinen Widerwillen gegen Polizeiautos zu vergessen, als er in Gregs silbernen BMW steigt. Er hat gerade ganz andere Sorgen. Ich suche mir wieder den Platz hinten in der Mitte – diesmal auch, weil ich keinen Sicherheitsgurt quer über meiner Brust haben möchte – das wäre schon bei jeder mittelprächtigen Bremsung recht unangenehm.  
Sherlock sagt kein Wort und ich beobachte, wie Greg von Zeit zu Zeit den Blick von der Fahrbahn nimmt, um zu unserem Freund hinüber zu sehen. Offensichtlich macht auch er sich Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich weiß er so einiges mehr als ich über das Verhältnis des Detektivs zu dem gescheiterten Dieb…  
  
Wir erreichen das Bart’s erst eine halbe Stunde später. Es ist Dienstag früh und der Verkehr stockt bereits. Sherlock eilt mit Riesenschritten zum Sektionssaal, Greg verfällt an seiner Seite in einen leichten Dauerlauf. Ich bin dafür noch nicht in der Verfassung: Zu tiefe Atemzüge sind noch ziemlich schmerzhaft und joggen ist noch nichts für meinen Kopf, auch wenn es nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung ist…  
  
Bis ich den Raum erreiche, hat Sherlock bereits einen Blick auf die Leiche eines zierlichen, feingliedrigen Mittfünfzigers geworfen: Glatt rasiert, zurückgegeltes graumeliertes Haar, das schmale Gesicht mit der Adlernase und der hohen Stirn hat etwas Aristokratisches. Er hätte sicher auch als Gigolo oder Heiratsschwindler seinen Unterhalt bestreiten können – aber womöglich hatte er diese Metiers unethisch gefunden. Sein eingefallenes Gesicht sieht bereits ziemlich wächsern aus. Die Autolyse hat schon eingesetzt, wie man riechen kann. Die Livores sind nicht mehr wegdrückbar. Sonntagmittag war er wohl schon zwei Tage vermisst gewesen – dazu passte der vermutliche Todeszeitpunkt von nun mehr als drei Tagen… Armer Kerl… In Sherlocks Augen glimmt kaschierter Schmerz auf…aber dann ist da noch etwas anderes.  
„John! Sieh dir das an!“ ruft er hektisch.  
„Was ist?“ krächze ich.  
„Ja, guck halt hin!“ schimpft er.  
Hämatome…Würgemale, Spuren von Fingerspitzen um die Mundpartie und am oberen Haaransatz, wie bei Woodbridge! Dazu Genickbruch.  
Mir dämmerte, was Sherlock so in Aufregung versetzte!  
„Das…das waren sie beide, oder?!“ stammele ich. „Das wäre der Beweis für ihre Zusammenarbeit…!“  
Aber Sherlock wühlt sich unterdessen schon durch die Kleidung des Toten. Ich entdecke Molly, die müde mit einer halb leeren Flasche Wasser in einer Ecke sitzt und gehe zu ihr. „Hi, …ich hoffe, du warst nicht ohne Unterbrechung hier!“ frage ich sie besorgt.  
Sie lächelt fahrig. „Naja, so knapp zwei Doppelschichten mit fast 8 Stunden Pause dazwischen – wollte hier so wenig wie möglich verpassen, wo es Sherlock doch so wichtig ist…“, murmelt sie und gähnt verstohlen. Erst dann schaut sie mich richtig an: „Himmel! John?! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!“  
„Ich könnte jetzt sagen, ‚da solltest du erst mal den anderen sehen’ – aber das hast du ja schon…“, grinste ich.  
„WAS – ? Dieser…! Du machst Witze…!“ Ihre Augen werden riesig.  
„Er ist total gruselig! Frankensteins Monster und Nosferatu in einem! Ich werd’ von ihm träumen, das weiß ich jetzt schon – also, äh…Albträume, mein’ ich natürlich…!“ Sie kichert nervös, dann steht sie auf und sucht sich vor lauter Verlegenheit etwas zu tun…  
…als plötzlich die Türen aufgestoßen werden und drei Anzugträger hereinplatzen. Zwei mit gezücktem Revolver – einer mit einem Taser im Anschlag. Molly quietscht entsetzt auf und reißt die Hände hoch, bis ihre Arme in Richtung Decke fast durchgestreckt sind. Greg und ich sehen einander genervt an und legen beide langsam die Hände auf den Kopf.  
  
Nur Sherlock durchsucht weiterhin störrisch die Beweismittel – und zwar jetzt die Sachen des Golem…

 

 

 

  
 **Das Ende unserer Ermittlungen...?**  
  
  
  
  
„Mr Holmes!“ donnert der Mittlere der Drei. „Nun lassen Sie schon los!“  
Er droht mit dem Taser…einer seiner Kollegen lässt die Handschellen sehen, die er am Gürtel trägt. Langsam – mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen – hebt jetzt auch Sherlock die Hände. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert…aber mich beschleicht gerade ein Déjà-vu… Sind die drei denn auch wirklich echt…? Oder ist das wieder mal ein kleines Franchise-Team von Moriarty?  
„Sie hatten Order, die Ermittlungen einzustellen, DI Lestrade!“ sagt der Mittlere tadelnd.  
„So? Das ist mir neu!“ behauptet Greg mit glaubwürdig gespielter Überraschung.  
„Na, dann wissen Sie’s jetzt! – Graves, holen Sie den Golem hier raus und alle Leichen mit Würgemalen und oder Genickbruch, oder die in Altkleidercontainern waren, einschließlich aller dazugehörigen Beweismittel und Unterlagen!“  
Ein halbes Dutzend Leute kommen herein und nehmen alles Gewünschte mit…  
Der Anführer mustert mich prüfend und mir wird klar, er sieht die Würgemale an meinem Hals – meine Größe, mein ungefähres Alter… und er weiß Bescheid.  
Er drückt einem seiner Kollegen den Taser in die Hand und holt ein Black-Berry heraus, bedient eine Kurzwahl. „Chef? Es ist, wie Sie vermutet haben…“ Er wartet…wundert sich. „Wie es – ? Naja, er ist offensichtlich gewürgt worden…sieht noch etwas angeschlagen aus…“ Er lauscht wieder. Seine Augen weiten sich vor Erstaunen und er runzelt unbehaglich die Stirn – dann reicht er mir mit lang ausgestrecktem Arm das Handy.  
„Hallo, Mycroft“, melde ich mich und beobachte, welchen Eindruck meine Vertraulichkeit mit seinem Chef auf den Besitzer des Handys macht. Meine Lockerheit ist hauptsächlich der Erleichterung darüber zuzuschreiben, dass ich nun sicher sein kann, dass wir hier nicht vor Moriartys Leuten stehen…  
„John! Was war das denn für eine Aktion! Sind Sie jetzt auch schon so ein Kamikaze-Detektiv wie mein Bruder?“ Dann unterbricht er sich. „Kehlkopfquetschung, wie?“ vermutet er dann. „Wie geht’s Ihnen denn?“ fragt er höflich.  
„Ganz gut. Aber noch besser ginge es uns, wenn wir den Fall weiter bearbeiten könnten!“ kontere ich heiser.  
„Negativ! Das Yard ist abgezogen und Ihnen verbiete ich jede weitere Einmischung, Captain! Und halten Sie Sherlock von diesem Fall fern. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!“  
„Wieso, der Golem ist tot, wie Sie wissen!“ stelle ich mich dumm.  
„Sie wissen ganz genau, um wen es hier geht, Captain – soweit das überhaupt irgendwer wissen kann!“  
Das Chamäleon also, denke ich: Wollte ja bloß mal wissen, ob du’s schon weißt, Mycroft… Wo er das nur schon wieder her hat…?  
„Und Sie wissen, dass ich keine Wunder vollbringen kann, Mycroft. Sonst noch etwas?“  
Nur noch ein Klicken. Das Gespräch ist beendet. Ich gebe das Telefon zurück. Die Leute ziehen ab. Immerhin: Demon, Mag, Rosy, Malcolm und die beiden vermeintlichen Herztoten sind hier geblieben… Aber Sherlock ist bleich vor Zorn. Ich sehe, dass er bebend nach Luft ringt und sich gerade noch so beherrschen kann. Er scheint knapp davor, alles kurz und klein zu schlagen...  
„Okay, Molly. Ich bin überzeugt, du hast das alles im Kopf. Erzähl uns, was du inzwischen rausgefunden hast, seit Sonntagabend, du weißt schon...“, übernehme ich das Kommando, um Sherlock etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er sich wieder beruhigen kann.  
Molly…blinzelt…, dann nimmt sie endlich langsam die Hände herunter und räuspert sich peinlich berührt. „Okay“, beginnt sie zögerlich. „Aber…ich brauche erst mal einen Kaffee, bevor ich vor Müdigkeit umkippe, ernsthaft, Jungs…“    
Sherlock rollt seufzend die Augen und ich gehe zu ihm.  
„Gute Idee…ich geh schon“, sagt Greg schnell. „Wie trinken Sie ihn?“  
„Äh, wenn Sie mir auch noch einen Schokoriegel ziehen könnten, dann nur mit Milch. Der Riegel ist ziemlich egal – bloß kein Kokos und nichts mit Minze.“  
„Hey, alles okay mit dir?“ flüstere ich unterdessen Sherlock zu. Er schaut mich etwas gequält an. „Er hat dir verboten, weiter zu machen und du sollst mich davon abhalten, richtig?“    
„Denkst du, dass das irgendeine Rolle für mich spielt?“ versetze ich grimmig amüsiert.  
Er lächelt matt zurück. „Okay, aber du hältst dich bis auf weiteres im Hintergrund. Das Chamäleon ist gefährlich und du noch nicht gerade wieder in Bestform…“  
„Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich noch mal aus den Augen lasse, ehe das hier vorbei ist!"  
“Kommt sofort, Madam“, sagt Greg gerade kellnermäßig. “Aber fangt nicht ohne mich an…“  
„Was ist mit dem Befehl, dass Sie sich raushalten sollen?“ fragte ich.  
„STOP!“ brüllt Sherlock plötzlich. „Kein weiteres Wort mehr. Wir reden in 221b weiter.“  
Er wirkt fast paranoid…aber was soll er anderes vermuten, als dass wir im Gefängnis abgehört wurden – und vielleicht auch hier...?  
  
Kurz darauf sitzen wir wieder in Gregs Wagen, Sherlock auf dem Beifahrersitz, Molly hinten neben mir.  
„John?“ Greg mustert mich streng über den Innenspiegel: „Anschnallen! Ich muss darauf bestehen, auch wenn’s weh tut!“  
Seufzend gehorche ich. „Okay, also, was ist mit dem Ermittlungsstopp, Inspektor?“  
„Na, offiziell weiß ich doch noch gar nicht, dass der Golem einen Komplizen hat und der womöglich das Chamäleon ist und dass vielleicht zwei der eingeschlagenen Schädel auch auf das Konto des Golem gehen könnten, da der Schlag jeweils fast senkrecht von oben gekommen zu sein scheint…“  
Kommt es mir so vor, oder versucht Lestrade sanfter zu bremsen als sonst? Molly mustert mich mitleidig von der Seite.  
  
Zuhause angekommen mache ich erst mal Kaffee für Molly und eine Kanne Tee.  
Die junge Pathologin stolpert ein wenig verloren durch unser Wohnzimmer und sieht sich fasziniert, ja fast ehrfürchtig um... So also, wohnt Sherlock...!  
Alice im Wunderland, geht es mir durch den Kopf...  
„Wenn du lieber ein Sandwich magst, kann ich – “ Ein zorniges Schnauben von Sherlock fährt uns dazwischen.  
„Sie soll nicht kauen, sie soll reden!“ knurrt er unleidlich.  
„Ehm…warte kurz…“ Ich gehe zu ihm ans Fenster. Neun Striche. Schlimm genug – mittlerweile alle rot. Aber keine neuen! Wenigstens etwas!  
„Sherlock,…immerhin keine neuen Striche, oder? Gönn’ Molly wenigstens zwei, drei Minuten“, raune ich ihm zu. Er wirft sich knurrend aufs Sofa und kehrt uns den Rücken zu.  
„Ja, ich weiß,…du reißt dich bereits zusammen“, lobe ich ihn mitfühlend fast lautlos wispernd und berühre ganz kurz seine Schulter.  
Molly sitzt nun müde in dem alten Sessel am Kopfende des Couchtischs und hält sich verkrampft aufrecht. Unterdessen hat sie schon ihren Riegel hinunter gewürgt und trinkt ihren Kaffee – wir haben – oh, Wunder! – sogar Milch im Haus: Sie reicht gerade noch für diese Besprechung…  
  
Aber dann erleben wir eine erstaunliche Verwandlung: Dr. Molly Hooper ganz in ihrem Element, flüssig und ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Unsicherheit oder Nervosität referiert sie die Befunde aller Autopsien, die sie seit Sherlocks Verschwinden durchgeführt hat aus der Erinnerung. Aus dem Mäuschen ist eine kompetente, souveräne Dozentin geworden.  
Greg und ich lauschen aufmerksam, doch all das hilft uns nicht wirklich weiter, fürchte ich… Natürlich sage ich nichts Derartiges. Aus Respekt vor Mollys Arbeit – und mehr noch vor den unbezahlten Überstunden, die sie sich da angetan hat … Aber mir ist völlig klar, was passieren wird – und so kommt es auch. Molly hat zwar immer noch keine Informationen darüber von uns erhalten, dass Sherlock ein Netzwerk von Asozialen als Informanten, Experten und Hilfskräfte unterhält – aber dass an diesem Fall etwas so ganz anders für ihn ist, ist ihr natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Auch wenn sie gerade nicht im Sektionssaal gewesen ist, als Mag gebracht wurde – sie spart sich bis zuletzt auf, was diese chronologisch ja eigentlich erste Autopsie erbracht hat… – doch so weit lässt Sherlock es gar nicht kommen.  
„Hast du ein silbernes Medaillon gefunden?“ fragt er monoton.  
„N-nein…“, stammelt sie überrascht. „Einen Verlobungsring, einen Herzanhänger – aber du meinst etwas, das sich öffnen lässt, oder?“  
„Ja…rund. Mit einem…Engel darauf, schon verkratzt, leicht verbeult… Sie hatte es immer bei sich…“ Seine Stimme klingt so ungewohnt klein und angespannt, dass ich ihn besorgt mustere… Seine eingeigelte Haltung scheint mir verkrampft. Er schöpft hörbar Atem. „Rosy fehlten ihre geliebten Ohrstecker, auch den beiden angeblich Herztoten fehlte etwas: Angel hatte ein selbst emailliertes Kreuz, der Ingenieur besaß ein Schweizer Armeemesser mit allem Schnickschnack, Annabelle hatte einen Rubinanhänger in Herzform, Demon ein Hundehalsband mit Nieten, das er um den Hals trug, St. Quentin hatte ein Schnappmesser mit den Initialen MR und Malcolm einen Reißzahn an einer Schnur mit Holzperlen und kleinen Muscheln um den Hals – der Zahn war angeblich von einem Löwen – aber egal: NICHTS davon haben wir…bei den…Opfern gefunden…“  
„Sie denken, hier wurden Trophäen gesammelt!“ kapiert es Greg.  
So weit bin ich auch schon. „Und bei Dodger?“ frage ich, denn ich verstehe nicht, warum ihn dieser Umstand so frustriert, denn wenn wir die Trophäen bei einem der Täter fänden, wäre doch alles bewiesen…!  
Sherlock wirft sich auf den Rücken und springt dann auf: „Genau das ist es! …ich verstehe es nur noch nicht. Irgendeine Information fehlt mir… Bei Dodger ist nichts weggekommen…sondern etwas dazu…“  
„Er hat seinen Mörder beklaut!“ platze ich heraus. „Aber das sollte dir doch etwas sagen!“  
„…sollte es… Als er merkte, dass er vergiftet worden ist, dass er sterben muss, hat er zurückgeklaut, was die Killer schon zu haben glaubten – und dazu etwas von einem der Täter, um ihn zu belasten! Aber…es passt überhaupt nicht zu meiner Theorie! Okay, Dodger hat dieses kostbare Taschentuch aus Brüsseler Spitze. Früher hat er es benutzt, um wohlhabende Damen anzusprechen, denen dieses gute Stück wohl soeben aus der Tasche gefallen sein müsse. Aber das war natürlich ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie zu bestehlen. Später hat er es behalten – als Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten. Schmuck oder Waffen oder ähnliches pflegte er nicht bei sich zu haben. Das Taschentuch würde am ehesten ins Schema passen. Aber es ist da – und das – war hineingewickelt.  
Er hält mir eine kleine Karte unter die Nase und ich schnappe entsetzt nach Luft.  
„Ein Behindertenausweis?“ staunt Molly ratlos.  
„Rolly?!“ krächze ich. „Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr!“ Ich habe ‚Roland’ gelesen – und dann auch das Foto wieder erkannt, auch die Körpergröße von nur vier Fuß und neun Inches könnte gut hinkommen... Greg nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand.  
„WAS?!“ schreit Sherlock schrill. „Du weißt, wer das ist?!“ Es ist, glaube ich, das erste Mal, dass ich höre, dass sich seine Stimme überschlägt…  
Unwillkürlich habe ich den Kopf eingezogen.  
„Ich hab kurz mit ihm gesprochen…Sonntagnachmittag…aber er wusste nichts, also…“  
„Du Vollidiot!“ brüllt Sherlock und packt mich am Kragen.  
„Sherlock! Aus!“ kommandiert Greg scharf. „Also, John. Wie war das?“ Sherlock lässt mich los, funkelt mich aber weiterhin finster an.  
Geschockt mache ich einen Schritt rückwärts, lecke mir über die trockenen Lippen und krächze kleinlaut: „Ich hatte mit diesem Typen gesprochen, der St Quentins Platz übernommen hatte, danach bin ich an die Bushaltestelle gegangen. Dort wurde ich angesprochen. Ich drehte mich um und sah diesen bedauernswerten Kerl im Rollstuhl. Seine Füße waren da, wo eigentlich die Knie hätten sein sollen. Er bettelte mich nicht an, sondern bat mich, ihm einen Kaffee aus dem MacDonald’s zu holen, er wollte ihn bezahlen. Das hat er sich auch nicht nehmen lassen. Ich hab mir einen Tee mitgebracht und wir plauderten noch ein wenig. Von St Quentin wusste er nichts... – Sherlock, wenn du ihn erlebt hättest – “  
Doch dieser faucht nur aufgebracht… Dann wendet er sich wieder zu mir um. „Was für ein Kaffee?“  
„Eine große Latte zu 1,49…wieso – “  
„Und nichts zu essen?“  
Ausgerechnet ER fragt mich das?! Ich begreife überhaupt nichts mehr…!  
„Ich…hab ihm eine Apfeltasche spendiert, aber was hat das – “  
„John! Mach die Augen zu! Konzentrier dich! Das ist jetzt eminent wichtig! Erinnere dich, als du an der Haltestelle stehst und diese Stimme hörst – bevor du dich umdrehst! Die Stimme – was war dein erster Eindruck?“  
„Oh, natürlich. Ein Krächzen. Hab ihn sogar danach gefragt. Sie hätten bei einer OP die Stimmbänder beschädigt oder so… Ich verstehe nicht – “  
„Natürlich verstehst du nichts!“ schnauzt Sherlock herablassend.  
„Ist gut, jetzt, Sherlock. Das Ding ist falsch, das merk sogar ich! Hier, Sie großer Consulting Detective! Das Geburtsdatum!“ schaltet sich Lestrade ruhig ein und versucht, nicht zu zufrieden über seine Entdeckung zu wirken. „Neunzehnhundertsiebenundachtzig gab es keinen neunundzwanzigsten Februar…! Fällt das für Sie auch unter…Astronomie…?“ kann er sich nicht verkneifen zu sticheln.  
Sherlock reißt ihm das kleine Dokument erneut aus der Hand…starrt es an…starrt geradeaus... Er kneift die Augen zusammen…ein paar Mal, als ob er gegen Blutdruckprobleme ankämpfen muss, die seine Sicht verschleiern… – ...oder als hätte er eine Erscheinung...  
„Du…hast Stick…nur von hinten gesehen, ja? Und – die Größe kam hin...?“ fragt er nachdenklich.  
„Sechseinhalb Fuß, ich würde sagen, ja, mindestens…“, bestätigte ich verwundert. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt von diesem verkrüppelten Zwerg mit dem falschen Geburtstag – “  
  
Es klopft.  
Sherlock brummt ungehalten.  
„Ich geh’ schon…“  
  
Ich schließe die Wohnzimmertür hinter mir: Vor der offenen Wohnungstür steht höflich wartend Donald Chandler.  
„Hi, ich hab gerade bei Mrs Hudson reingeschaut und gehört, dass Sherlock wieder da ist…es geht mich ja nichts an…aber, ist alles okay?“  
  
Klar. Er hatte ihn brüllen hören – und Mrs Hudson wahrscheinlich auch…  
  
„Äh, naja, danke…mehr oder weniger“, stammele ich – nach wie vor heiser.  
„Oh? John! Kehlkopfverletzung oder Laryngitis?“ Als ehemaliger Sportlehrer kommt er gleich auf die richtige Idee.      
„Ersteres. Schlägerei…“, erkläre ich vage. „Nicht so schlimm…!“  
„Na, dann…gute Besserung…“ Er hat bemerkt, dass ich jetzt keine Zeit habe und so schnell wie möglich wieder rein will...  
„Danke, Donald…“  
Wir wenden uns beide um, ich öffne die Tür…  
„Und auch einen schönen Gruß von meiner Prinzessin!“ ruft er mir noch nach.  
Ich komme ins Wohnzimmer zurück –  
  
„Und ich HATTE recht…!“ brüllt Sherlock gerade und springt mit beiden Füßen zugleich auf den Couchtisch.  
  
…oh, Gott, jetzt schnappt er wirklich über…! geht es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
„Sechseinhalb Fuß, John!“ ruft er. Dann streckt er Molly seine Rechte entgegen, die greift irritiert zu und lässt sich mit einem kleinen, überraschten Aufschrei zu ihm auf den Tisch ziehen. Sherlock springt herunter neben mich: „So groß, ja?“ Seine Augen glitzern irre…!  
„Ich denke …warte…“ Ich setze mich in einiger Entfernung auf den Boden, so dass ich etwa den gleichen Blickwinkel kriege, wie gestern in der Tube-Station, als ich Stick von hinten sah.  
„Kommt hin, aber – “  
„John! Verstehst du…! Geburtstag! Prinzessin! Zwerg! Das ist die Lösung! Argh!“ Ich springe verständnislos auf und schaue Hilfe suchend erst Greg und dann Molly an, aber sie sind genauso ratlos und entsetzt wie ich. Meine Knie werden weich…ich setze mich schwer auf den Couchtisch… – dreht er jetzt wirklich durch…!?  
Molly legt mir – noch immer auf dem Tisch stehend – sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sherlock schnappt die graurot karierte Decke, schwingt sie sich wie einen Umhang um die Schultern und wirft sich plötzlich auf die Knie, die Decke schleift wie eine lange Schleppe bis über seine Füße hinter ihm her. Fassungslos starre ich ihn an, als er so auf seinen Schienbeinen auf mich zu rutscht und – …singt! Deutsch! Und eigentlich zu hoch für seine Stimmlage. Dann übersetzt er:  
„Seltsam die Launen des närrischen Kindes.  
Hüte dich vor der Infantin Thron!  
Soll ich an Schlingen denken? An Kabalen?  
Nein! Ich will an die Prinzessin denken.  
Sie hat mir eine weiße Rose geschenkt.  
Sie hat ihre Liebe mir gestanden und mit mir getanzt…“    
  
Mir fällt ein, was er damals Wirres auf Persisch von sich gegeben hat, als er nach unserer schrecklichen Mission vor Schlafentzug und Erschöpfung völlig zusammengebrochen war…  
Das hier ist mindestens ebenso wahnsinnig!  
Ich möchte mich abwenden, aber ich kann nicht und stammle nur verzweifelt: „Oh, Gott…! Sherlock…!“

  
  
  
  
 **Die Masken eines Killers – und der Mensch hinter ihnen…**  
  
  
  
  
  
…das darf nicht wahr sein…! dachte ich nur. ...Oh, Gott, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!... Aber leider war das die einzig mögliche Erklärung:  
Es war einfach zu viel für Sherlock! Er hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch!  
  
Jetzt sprang er vom Boden auf und bewarf uns förmlich mit seinen Schlagworten: „Geburtstag! Prinzessin! Zwerg! – Kapiert ihr’s denn nicht? Ein hässlicher kleiner Krüppel, der noch nie sein Spiegelbild gesehen hat! –  
Okay, ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr die unbekannte Oper eines unbekannten österreichischen Komponisten kennt – aber doch die Vorlage für das Libretto! Kommt schon!“ Er stampft auf den Boden wie Rumpelstilzchen persönlich...!  
„Na...?  –  ,In Zukunft sollen die, die zu mir spielen kommen, keine Herzen haben.’...?“, gibt er in geziertem kindisch-trotzigem Falsett von sich und schaut uns fragend an...  
  
„Der Geburtstag der Infantin von Oscar Wilde…“, antwortete Molly mechanisch – ohne zu kapieren, wohin das führen sollte. http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/5905/8  
  
„Aaah! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre unter die Analphabeten gefallen! Danke, Molly!“ lobte er sie grob und sarkastisch. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus, kniete sich auf einen Stuhl und steckte die Schuhe auf seine Knie.  
  
„Nicht sehr bequem…und auf die Dauer verursacht es sicher Krampfadern, aber es geht…“, stellte er fest.  
  
Ich kann ihn nur verblüfft anstarren – um hinter dem Erstaunen meine grenzenlose Erleichterung zu verbergen: Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Sherlock…! Er ist erschüttert und aufgeregt, klar... – aber er ist okay…! Sein messerscharfer Verstand arbeitet jedenfalls einwandfrei...  
Rolly ist kein Krüppel! Er hat bloß seine Unterschenkel untergeschlagen, sitzt auf seinen Fersen und tut so, als seien seine Beine zu kurz! Und Sherlock…brillanter, verrückter Sherlock…! – ist drauf gekommen, ohne ihn je gesehen zu haben!  
Ich schluckte meine Angst hinunter.  
  
„Also…Rolly ist das Chamäleon, bzw. Stick…?“ flüsterte ich noch immer verdattert.  
"Verdammt, John! Hättest du mir doch nur von ihm erzählt! Dann hätten wir schon am Sonntagabend bescheid gewusst! Genau DAS war das fehlende Puzzleteil!  
"Sonntagabend…?" fragte ich verständnislos zurück.  
"Vor Rosys Haus! Die Spuren! Diese Reifenspuren! Das war ein Rollstuhl! Das Chamäleon ist Rosy irgendwann mal nachhause gefolgt, weil sie eine Anlaufstelle in meinem Netzwerk war…! Ein Knotenpunkt! Es hat dann am Donnerstagabend als Rolly bei ihr geklingelt, um  sie zu ermorden. Es dachte, sie lässt Rolly ein, wäre bereit, ihm ein Abendessen zu spendieren, ihn bei sich übernachten zu lassen, weil sie doch in der Suppenküche so engagiert und immer so nett war...! Da würde sie doch so einen armen Krüppel nicht abweisen! Aber das Chamäleon hatte keine Ahnung von Rosys Geheimnis. Rosy ließ grundsätzlich niemanden zu sich ins Haus, weil sie sich schämte, weil niemand erfahren durfte, wie sie lebte! Auch als Ehrenamtliche hätte man sie dann nicht weiter machen lassen – aber die Arbeit in der Suppenküche war doch ihr einziger Lebensinhalt! Also musste Rolly den Rückwärtsgang einlegen und etwas anderes versuchen."  
"...und stieg durch die Kellerluke ein...", stöhnte ich entsetzt.  
Ein Rollstuhl! Es hatte ja nichts anderes sein können, als ein elektrischer Rollstuhl...!  
"Mein Gott, Sherlock...!" krächzte ich betroffen und kleinlaut. "Ja, ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass die Spuren von einem Rollstuhl stammten – aber du...du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass ich das nicht kapiert habe…!“  
Jetzt war es an ihm, mich entsetzt und zerknirscht anzusehen. Aber das dauerte nur einen Moment. Natürlich reagierte er schon im nächsten Augenblick mit ärgerlicher Arroganz: "Wie konntest du das bloß nicht erkennen, John!?"  
"Weil ich ein Idiot bin...", erklärte ich ergeben.  
Sherlock setzte sich schwer neben mich auf den Couchtisch..., dessen Ächzen Molly dazu veranlasste von dem missbrauchten, überlasteten Möbelstück herunter zu klettern.  
"Nein, John...ich bin hier der Idiot...ich hätte es dir erklären müssen", gestand er resigniert.  
"Es hätte nichts geändert", tröstete ich ihn. "Es ist seither niemand mehr verschwunden... – wieso eigentlich...?!" unterbrach ich mich überrascht.  
"Na, weil wir angefangen haben, zu ermitteln! Die beiden wollten abwarten, was wir herausfinden und dann als nächstes uns beseitigen", erklärte der Detektiv geduldig. "Aber ich hätte nicht Magdalens Freier ermitteln und beobachten müssen, wenn ich von Rolly gewusst hätte. Das hat viel Zeit gekostet... Ebenso meine anderen Untersuchungen, für die ich dem dreckigsten Penner seine Montur abgekauft habe..."  
Vor Ekel huschte ein kaum merklicher Schauer über seinen hageren Rücken.  
“Also dann ist Stick als...Freier ohne Termin zu Rosy gekommen...? Nein...“ versuchte ich den Tathergang zu verstehen.  
“Nein, nein, nein!“ jammerte Sherlock ungehalten über meine Begriffsstutzigkeit.  
„Denk doch mal nach! Diese Trophäen: Kein Handy – und viele von ihnen hatten Prepaid-Handys – nämlich von mir! ...keine Armbanduhr, keine Geldbörse, keine Kleidungsstücke. Zwei Messer – und der Rest…?“  
„Ein…Hundehalsband, eine Schnur – “, begann der DI.  
„Ach, bitte! Lestrade: Keine Aufzählung! Einen Sammelbegriff...!“ schimpfte Sherlock wie ein frustrierter Lehrer.  
„Schmuck“, sagte Molly schüchtern und Schultern zuckend.  
„Na, also!“ lobte er seine Klassenprima. Dann wandte er sich wieder an mich: „Kam es dir nicht komisch vor, als Rolly nur eine große Latte wollte und nichts zu essen? Warum habe ich dich wohl nach deinem ersten Eindruck von Rollys Stimme gefragt? War er glatt rasiert? Warum hat Stick nicht mit dir gesprochen? Und: Trugen nicht beide einen Schal? Es hatte tatsächlich etwas mit dem Kehlkopf zu tun, aber nicht so, wie du denkst! – Ach, verdammt, ich hätte es gleich am Sonntagmittag merken müssen..! Auch ohne die Spuren vor und in Rosys Haus...“ tadelte er sich selbst frustriert.  
„Du? Am Sonntagmittag? Aber du hast doch weder Rolly noch Stick gesehen, ich meine…Moment: Du meinst, du hast das Chamäleon in einer weiteren Verkleidung gesehen?“ Langsam dämmerte mir, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Dann…nein, es…kann doch niemand von deinen eigenen Leuten sein, oder? Ich meine, Rolly war ja nicht bei eurem Meeting...“, fragte ich verwirrt.  
Er seufzte. „Nein, es ist niemand von Netzwerk selbst… Aber jemand, mit dem viele von ihnen seit Wochen verkehren…“  
„Jemand, der sie…zu Lecks werden lässt, hast du gesagt…“, erinnerte ich mich.  
"Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einmal diese Oper auf der Bühne gesehen: "Der Zwerg" von Alexander von Zemlinsky. Der Tenor rutschte während seines ganzen Auftritts auf seinen Knien herum, seine Unterschenkel und Füße blieben unter einem viel zu langen Umhang verborgen. An den Knien trug er eine Art gepolsterter Schlappen. Ein Trick, den zwar jeder Zuschauer sah – eigentlich kann man es deshalb kaum einen Trick nennen – aber trotzdem war es für alle beeindruckend, weil selbst die jüngsten und fittesten Theaterbesucher begriffen, dass das ziemlich unangenehm und anstrengend sein musste. – Gut, es ist bloß ein Einakter, aber trotzdem...! Beim Vorhang trat der Tenor zuerst noch auf Knien auf, aber dann erhob er sich zu seiner vollen – ganz durchschnittlichen – Größe – und ebenso wuchs der Beifall!“  
Er sprang auf, eilte zum Schreibtisch, schnitt mit einer Schere ein Loch in ein Stück Papier, dann kam er wieder zu uns undhielt er den Behindertenausweis hinter diese Schablone. Nur noch Rollys Gesicht schaute heraus.  
„Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Komplize des Golem so groß ist. Es wäre ja zweckmäßiger gewesen, er hätte sich einen durchschnittlich großen Assistenten gesucht. Jemanden zwischen fünfeinhalb und sechs Fuß. Und – und das ist ja eigentlich ziemlich seltsam – warum arbeiten überhaupt zwei Spitzen-Auftragskiller zusammen?! Sie könnten viel mehr ausrichten, wenn sie getrennt jagen! So nehmen sie einander doch die Jobs weg! Was meint ihr? – Molly, du musst dich doch auskennen mit Gesichtsrekonstruktionen. Was macht man, wenn man bloß noch einen nackten Schädel hat...? Und was meinst du zu diesem Gesicht?" Er hielt ihr den teilweise abgedeckten Ausweis unter die Nase.  
"John? Du auch nicht? Du solltest darauf kommen! Männer, die so groß sind wie Dzundza haben eine Menge Probleme..."  
  
...was zur Hölle, wollte er...?  
  
"Warte...", stammelte Molly perplex und starrte ungläubig noch mal auf das Foto. "Aber natürlich...! …Mr. und Mrs Smith...!"  
"Wieso...Smith?" fragte Sherlock unwirsch.  
"Oh, bloß ein Kinofilm", erklärte Molly lächelnd. "Wow...Das ist kein Mann... Das ist...seine Freundin! …Das muss für ihn schon das ganz große Los gewesen sein, eine so große Frau zu finden, die sich für ihn interessiert...! Das ist...das ist ja...richtig romantisch...!"  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und knurrte in sich hinein.  
Ich glaubte unterdessen noch, mich verhört zu haben…  
"Ich habe zwar gelesen, dass Akromegalie-Patienten zu Erektionsstörungen und sexuellem Desinteresse neigen, was einem wie Ironie des Schicksal vorkommen könnte, wenn man bedenkt, dass auch ihre Geschlechtsteile überdimensioniert sind", erklärte Sherlock ebenso sachlich wie herablassend. " – aber: Ja. Ich bin sicher, weder Stick noch Rolly haben einen Adamsapfel vorzuweisen, daher die Schals, daher die gespielte Heiserkeit. Der Schmuck und nur eine Latte macchiato?! Ein typisches...Frauengetränk. Ein Getränk, das eine Mahlzeit ersetzen soll. Eine Diätmahlzeit. Low Carb. Aber eine Frau, die sechseinhalb Fuß groß ist, fällt auf. Ein langer Lulatsch dagegen kaum. Viele junge Männer heut zu Tage sind schmale Bohnenstangen – als Hosenrolle ist sie unspektakulär. –  
Die Spuren in Rosys Haus waren der erste Anhaltspunkt, dass das Chamäleon eine Frau sein könnte – trotz der Körpergröße – denn die Schrittlänge war dazu etwas zu kurz, die Füße etwas zu zierlich, um zu einem sechseinhalb Fuß großen Mann zu gehören!  
Deine Verkleidung als dein eigener Zwilling war gar nicht schlecht, John. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hätte sogar kaum besser sein können – mehr wäre zu viel gewesen, es war genau das, was zu deiner Legende passte. Aber, da du das Chamäleon selbst als Publikum hattest, war es aussichtslos: Ihm konntest du nichts vormachen! Es kennt diese ganzen Tricks! Und es hat einen scharfen Blick für Gesichter, Gestalten und Verkleidungen..."  
"Moment...! Aber Rolly hat mich nur als John gesehen und als Stick lief er – ...sie – nur an mir vorbei...Ich habe nicht mal aufgesehen…", stammelte ich irritiert – nur wenig ermutigt, durch sein Urteil über meine Maskerade...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mir gestern Abend selbst erzählt, dass du...mit ihr gesprochen hast – und dass du dich sehr darüber gewundert hast, wie das Gespräch ablief..."  
"Ich habe...?" Fassungslos registrierte ich, wie die Puzzleteile in meinem verdutzten Gehirn an ihren Platz sprangen: Der auf den Knien rutschende und DEUTSCH SINGENDE Sherlock – und die arme, liebe, kleine, gehbehinderte Teansy, deren Imbisswagen ihre Unterschenkel verbarg...! Jetzt kapierte ich auch die irgendwie seltsame Haltung ihrer Arme und das scheinbar schlecht sitzende, wallende Gewand…!  
"Nein...!" stammelte ich noch ziemlich perplex. "...und deshalb hatte sie es auch so leicht, ihre Opfer zu vergiften!"  
"Jetzt hast du's!" seufzte Sherlock abgrundtief, als wolle er sagen: Schwere Geburt...! "Aber…Moment. Sie kann doch nicht als Stick zu Mag gegangen sein. Eine Hosenrolle als Freier! Da wäre sie doch aufgeflogen! Wie konnte sie da den Kaffee vergiften?"  
„John! Überleg doch mal! Sie konnte als Rolly nicht durch das Kellerfenster der Schule kommen, als Stick nicht lange genug ihre Tarnung aufrecht erhalten, weil sie...Mags Dienste nicht hätte in Anspruch nehmen können, um den Schein zu wahren... So weit richtig. Ich bin sicher, sie versorgte Mag schon seit langem mit Kaffee an den Wochenenden. Sie war einfach Sonntagmorgens mit ihrem Wagen am College! Mag kam dann raus, besorgte sich Frühstück und deckte sich mit Kaffee ein. Ich fürchte, Flash weiß das sogar. Aber das geht schon eine ganze Weile so und es schien harmlos zu sein. Ursprünglich tat das Chamäleon das, um einen weiteren Kontakt zum Netzwerk zu haben. Aber nach dem Verrat an ihrem Liebsten, nutzte sie den Kaffee als Mordwaffe! Später stieg sie als Stick ins Kellerfenster ein und arrangierte die Szenerie, die Flash dann vorfand. Und wenn du gestern nicht so kurz vor der Mittagspause zu Teansy gekommen wärest, dann hätte sie dich wahrscheinlich gleich beseitigt!"  
Verwirrt sah Greg abwechselnd Sherlock und mich an. "Und...wie...wie kriegen wir sie jetzt zu fassen?" fragte er ratlos. "Sie denkt doch, wir hätten Dzundza lebend geschnappt – bereitet sie seinen Ausbruch vor?"  
"Sie haben doch...etwas getan, wovon Sie vermutet haben, dass Sie es noch bereuen werden...", bemerkte Sherlock kryptisch.  
"Oh, natürlich...das Handy...!" fiel es mir ein. "Was hast du damit gemacht?"  
"Nun es war nicht so leicht wie bei Jennifer Wilson. Da konnte ich einfach so tun, als sei ich sie, das eine Opfer, das nicht starb, sondern wieder zu sich kam, das aber bezüglich der letzten Ereignisse eine Amnesie hatte und nun anfing, Nachforschungen anzustellen, was da bloß passiert sein könnte. Aber der Golem und das Chamäleon haben einander in den letzten Wochen sicher viele SMS geschrieben. Er kennt ihre Abkürzungen, sie seine Englischfehler... Nur eine – schon recht alte SMS war noch gespeichert. "Vergiss nicht, alle SMS immer wieder zu löschen. Kleiner als 3!" – Das war alles."  
"Kleiner...?" fragte Greg verdutzt.  
"Das ergibt ein liegendes Herz", erklärte Molly.  
"Ach so...ein Emoticon", stellte der DI fest. "Also, keine SMS, mit denen sich etwas anfangen ließe..."  
Sherlock knurrte genervt. "Es ist nicht auszuhalten, wie rückständig Sie sind, Lestrade! Es ist zwar nicht ganz so einfach wie am PC – aber selbstverständlich lassen sich auch auf einem Handy alle Daten, die noch nicht überschrieben, sondern bloß gelöscht wurden, wieder herstellen!"  
"Dann haben Sie mehr von der SMS-Korrespondenz der beiden?"  
"Allerdings. Zum Beispiel weiß ich deshalb, dass das Chamäleon versuchen sollte, an Mrs Wenceslas heran zu kommen. Sie muss ausgeschaltet werden. Order von Moriarty. Das schien zunächst für das Chamäleon leichter zu sein. Aber nun ist Dzundza näher dran, wie's aussieht. Sie und Interpol werden später Gelegenheit haben, noch ein paar andere Fälle zu klären, auf die es in ihrer Korrespondenz noch Hinweise gibt. Aber dazu später. Dzundza machte ein paar charakteristische Fehler, pflegte seine Liebste mit Kočička zu titulieren, was 'Kätzchen' bedeutet und benutzte kaum Abkürzungen – Englisch war so schon schwierig genug für ihn. Aber sie kann offenkundig kein Tschechisch und auch sonst scheinen sie keine gemeinsame Sprache gehabt zu haben. Aufgrund des Vokabulars, des Stils der wiederhergestellten Textnachrichten, sollte es mir möglich sein, den Golem täuschend echt zu imitieren. Also habe ich ihr geschrieben:  
'Kočička. Hab sagt, Nummer von Anwalt in fon. Kriege es nur kurz, also nicht rufen. Mir geht gut. Nehme LW über für dich, wenn geht. Warte neue Nachricht. hdl. Dein OD'..."  
"Also deshalb hat sie nichts unternommen!" knurrte Lestrade verärgert. "Das hätten Sie mir auch sagen können, Sherlock!"  
"Ich war gestern Abend noch nicht sicher, welche Möglichkeiten ich haben würde", versetzte dieser gelassen. "Und ich würde es vorziehen, das Chamäleon lebend zu fassen. Schließlich ist ein Auftragskiller im Wesentlichen eine intelligente Mordwaffe. Viel wichtiger ist es, DIE Hände in Fesseln zu legen, die diese Waffe GEFÜHRT haben."  
"Und Sie glauben, meine Kollegen, die in Pentonville auf der Lauer liegen, würden das vermasseln?" brummte der DI gekränkt.  
"Ich glaube es nicht, ich bin sicher", versetzte der CD arrogant.  
"Schluss jetzt, Jungs. Weder Sherlock noch ich können uns dem Chamäleon nähern“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Ich denke, nicht mal in deinem Ekel-Outfit von letzter Nacht und mit braunen Kontaktlinsen. Also brauchen wir entweder die Polizei – oder das Netzwerk..."  
"Ja. Diese Frau hat einen Blick wie ein biometrischer Gesichtsscanner! Sie würde mich erkennen. Und da ihr klar ist, dass du und Martin ein und dieselbe Person sind, bist du bis auf weiteres tot. Du hast also leider recht. Polizei oder Netzwerk… Und mir gefällt das eine ebenso wenig wie das andere."  
"Du willst niemand weiteres in Gefahr bringen", vermutete ich verständnisvoll.  
"Sherlock räusperte sich unbehaglich. "Das auch. Ich habe noch niemandem gesagt, dass ich mit einem Komplizen rechne...aber das hast du ja nun besorgt... – Nein, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich hätte dich instruieren müssen. Abgesehen davon, ist es jetzt besser, sie wissen von seiner Existenz, sonst würden sie denken, die Gefahr sei gebannt. Aber sie dürfen unter gar keinen Umständen erfahren, was wir wissen. Sonst entfesseln wir einen Lynchmob... Und dann... Dann wäre es unausweichlich, dass ich sie hinhängen muss..."  
"Verstehe...! Das wäre fatal...", murmelte ich.  
"Ich könnte so tun, als arbeite ich im neuen Industriegebiet und mir meinen verfrühten oder verspäteten Lunch an diesem Imbisswagen holen", schlug Greg vor.  
"Und dann?" fragte Sherlock spöttisch. "Zu viele neue Gesichter auf diesem Gelände würden auffallen. Egal ob falsche Penner in der Nacht oder Arbeiter bei Tag. Wir kennen uns viel zu wenig aus dort. Sie hätte noch die Gelegenheit, Beweise zu vernichten! Ich bin sicher, es gibt einen weiteren Unterschlupf, denn Dzundza passte viel zu schlecht in diesen Imbisswagen! „Wir könnten es eher an dieser Bushaltestelle versuchen. Wir müssten sie aber dazu bringen, als Rolly aufzutreten."  
"Das würde viel zu viele Unbeteiligte gefährden!" widersprach Lestrade.  
"Ein Rollstuhlfahrer, der plötzlich aufspringt und wegrennt? Da werden sich schon einige Passanten finden, die den aufhalten wollen", überlegte ich.  
"So weit darf es gar nicht kommen. Sonst nimmt sie eine Geisel", argumentierte Sherlock.  
"Dann tun wir so, als käme Mrs Wenceslas auf Kaution raus, oder als ob sie verlegt wird", schlug Molly vor.  
"Davon würde dein geliebter Jim Wind bekommen", fauchte Sherlock scharf – und Dr. Hooper verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine verschreckte kleine Maus zurück...  
"Tja, dann können wir wohl auch nicht so tun, als sei sie ermordet worden und Dzundza schmuggelt sich im Sarg raus, so wie Edmond Dantés – nein, das ist ja sowieso Quatsch, der würde ja eine Übergröße brauchen...", unterbrach sich Greg verärgert. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.  
"Lestrade?“ Unwillkürlich nahm er Haltung an. Noch nicht direkt militärisch straff – aber deutlich sichtbar…  
„...Ja, Sir, ich...  
…selbstverständlich, Sir…  
Sofort, Sir..."  
Seufzend steckte er das Handy wieder ein und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
"Das war mein Chef...Natürlich hat er spitzgekriegt, dass ich für meine Fälle einen Ermittlungsstopp aufgezwungen bekommen habe. Ich soll den Fall von Rosy und den mit Digitoxin ermordeten Opfern zusammen mit Dimmock bearbeiten. Anscheinend hatte Rosy...einflussreiche Verwandte und es soll nicht so aussehen, als ob man beim Yard Morde an...Außenseitern nicht genauso wichtig nehmen würde, wie die an braven Durchschnittsbürgern... – Tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Ich werde natürlich versuchen, ihn zu überreden, Sie mit ins Boot zu holen – und nach der letzten Geschichte sollte das ja auch funktionieren – "  
„Aber ich will nicht, dass er von meinem Netzwerk erfährt!“ verlangte mein Mitbewohner in trotzigem Ton.  
„Sherlock… Ich bitte Sie, wie soll das gehen? – Es wird sich kaum vermeiden lassen! Darüber kann ich jetzt nicht mehr entscheiden!“  
"Verdammt, ja… Aber das Handy! Sie wissen nichts von dem Handy!!“  
Wie er darum kämpfte, nicht gänzlich das Heft aus der Hand geben zu müssen! Diesmal war es nicht nur purer Egoismus und Geltungsdrang, der ihn dazu trieb: Er sorgte sich um das Netzwerk…und um die Menschen, aus denen es bestand…!  
„Dann…müsste John es sich geschnappt haben…naja…vielleicht…so…im Schock…?“, schlug Lestrade unbehaglich vor.  
„Ja, das geht! Ich komme jetzt gleich mit Ihnen, Lestrade!“, knurrte Sherlock gepresst. „John, du fährst mit Molly zurück ins Bart’s."  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lasse, ehe dieser Schlamassel ausgestanden ist!" protestierte ich misstrauisch.  
"John, bitte…! Ich habe quasi Polizeischutz! Was soll passieren? Wir treffen uns in ein, zwei Stunden wieder – entweder im Bart’s oder im Yard. Also mach kein Theater!"  
„Theater...? Wer ist denn hier der Heldentenor...?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
"Wir melden uns bei euch", versicherte Greg. "Bis später also."  
Und damit eilten der CD und der DI hinaus.  
  
"Molly..., tut mir Leid, dass er...dass er davon angefangen hat...", begann ich entschuldigend.  
"Ach was", seufzte sie. "Ich verstehe das...Ich meine, das scheint Sherlock wirklich nahe zu gehen, ...er ist ja auch sonst nie ...nett zu mir und... – Jim... hätte euch fast getötet, oder?" knurrte sie bitter. "Sag mal...? Solltest du nicht bei Sarah arbeiten, eigentlich?"  
Nun war es an mir, zu seufzen. "Sollte ich, ja..." Ich sah auf die Uhr. In einer knappen halben Stunde sollte ich anfangen. "Aber du siehst ja selbst, was hier los ist..." In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich einen folgenschweren Entschluss, den ich nun schon länger vor mir her schob, eigentlich in meinem Herzen längst gefasst hatte. Es ging einfach nicht anders!  
"Und du? Solltest du nicht endlich mal deine Schicht beenden?" fragte ich zurück.  
"Ja, sollte ich. Aber du siehst ja, was hier los ist", echote sie mit schrägem Grinsen. Und mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass wir ja doch irgendwie eine Menge gemeinsam hatten…  
"Weißt du was?“, sagte ich. „Wir fahren einen kurzen Umweg, du bleibst im Taxi und ich springe kurz bei Sarah rein..."  
  
Also nahmen wir uns ein Taxi und fuhren zunächst zu – tja, was? – meinem eigentlichen Job? ...wohl kaum!  
"Morgen, Margret", begrüßte ich die Sprechstundenhilfe im Flüsterton.  
Sie sah irritiert auf. "Was ist Ihnen denn zugestoßen?!" fragte sie entsetzt.  
Gut, ich hatte mich an diesem Morgen rasiert und mir die Zähne geputzt...aber eher blind...nämlich bei beschlagenem Spiegel...nach Gefühl... Ich musste eine Art Veilchen haben, das aber eher aussah wie ein halbes Brillenhämatom...wo mich Dzundzas Hinterkopf getroffen hatte...und ebenso eine Stelle seitlich am Unterkiefer, die mittlerweile sicher blutunterlaufen war... ganz abgesehen von meinem malträtierten Hals...  
"Lange Geschichte..., würde gerne kurz Dr Sawyer sprechen...", ächzte ich nur.  
In diesem Moment hörte ich hinter mir eine Tür klappen.  
"Oh, hallo, John! Ich hatte noch gar nicht gewagt, mit dir – zu......rech...nen...!" Ich hatte mich inzwischen zu ihr umgedreht, sie starrte mich verdattert an und verfiel in Zeitlupe. "Mein Gott, wo bist du denn jetzt wieder reingeraten...!?" schnappte sie.  
"Können wir das...woanders besprechen...?" bat ich mit kleinlautem Krächzen.  
"Du, liebe Zeit – ! Komm grad mit – Margret, ich kann erst Patienten gebrauchen, wenn ich mich melde. Wir sind in der zwei..."  
Ich folgte Sarah in ihre Ordonanz.  
"Warst du bei einem Arzt? Hast du eine Kehlkopfspiegelung machen lassen?" wollte Dr. Sawyer als Erstes wissen, dirigierte mich auf eine Untersuchungsliege, wo ich mich aber bloß hinsetzte, und nahm meinen Puls.  
"Ich war letzte Nacht stationär – aber... Du hast völlig recht: Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Und das hab ich. Es tut mir Leid..." Ich zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Ich kann den Job hier nicht machen."  
"Was ist denn passiert, um Himmel willen?" stöhnte sie genervt.  
"Ja, ich weiß, du hattest gehofft, ich werde das alberne Detektivspiel aufgeben, endlich vernünftig werden und hier bleiben – aber...es geht einfach nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll, aber..."  
Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wie ich weiter sprechen sollte – und damit meine ich jetzt nicht meine Heiserkeit.  
"John, du...du bist sowieso nicht in der Verfassung zu arbeiten. Erhol dich erst mal. Lass dir das alles noch mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Du musst es nicht überstürzen."  
"Ich will dich nicht hinhalten..."  
"Ich weiß. Aber es ist sowieso nur ein Aushilfsjob und noch deine Probezeit. Und ja, ich mag dich verrückten Hund irgendwie. Also verkomplizier es nicht noch. Bestimmt wird die Umstellung schwer...  
Wie...geht's Sherlock?"  
"Nicht so gut...er versucht, es nicht zu zeigen. Aber dieser Fall nimmt ihn wirklich mit..."  
Sarah seufzte: "Melde dich einfach noch mal, wenn deine Stimme wieder da ist... Gute Besserung und..." Damit drückte sie mir eine Tube mit einem Schmerzgel in die Hand und sagte leicht ironisch: "Geht aufs Haus, John..."  
  
Gerade als ich zu Molly ins Taxi eingestiegen war und mich angeschnallt hatte, bekam ich eine SMS. Von Lestrade.  
  
"Bart's. ASAP!!!"

 

  
  
 **Üble Rückschläge...und ein fünftes Rad am Wagen...**  
  
  
  
  
  
Schlagartig schaltet mein Herz zwei Gänge hoch.  
Nur neun Buchstaben und fünf Zeichen. Die Kürze verriet die Dringlichkeit der Nachricht – wie bei einem SOS. Was, zur Hölle, war da wieder passiert?!  
Verschiedene Horrorszenarien zerren an meinem Gehirn: Sherlock, der doch wieder zu einem Alleingang ausgebüchst ist!? Sherlock – wieder...auf dem Dach!? Weitere Opfer? Oder ein Eklat mit Dimmock, der eine Zusammenarbeit unmöglich macht...?  
"Was ist passiert?" fragt Molly beunruhigt – während ich genau diese Worte in mein Nokia hacke...  
"Fahren Sie so schnell wie möglich!" belle ich den Cabbie an. Da meine Stimme immer noch fast komplett weg ist, klingt es wenig beeindruckend.  
"Schon mal was von Stau gehört?" brummt dieser zurück. "Oder von Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung oder Straßenverkehrsordnung? Das ist kein Polizeiauto und ich habe keine Sirene und kein Blaulicht! - ...aber eine Lizenz zu verlieren!"  
"Ach, seien Sie doch still!" knurre ich. Die Sorge und Ungewissheit lässt mich fast ebenso unhöflich werden, wie ein gewisser Consulting Detective. Aber das ist mir im Moment so was von egal.  
Greg antwortet nicht.  
Wieso nicht? Versucht er gerade, die Situation zu deeskalieren?  
Was immer da los ist...!?  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Molly...", seufze ich angespannt. "Aber es scheint verdammt dringend zu sein..." Unterdessen schicke ich meine Frage von eben auch noch an Sherlock, habe aber wenig Hoffnung, dass ich eine Antwort erhalten werde.  
  
Nach schier endlosem Warten – es waren nicht einmal zehn Minuten – haben wir das Bart's erreicht. Molly und ich steuern umgehend unseren Sektionssaal an.  
"Mich bedrohen Sie jetzt, Sie Armleuchter!? Und wo waren Sie vorhin, als es darauf ankam, verdammt noch mal!?" hören wir Sherlock brüllen.  
  
Okay…! Er ist in Ordnung und er ist auch nicht auf dem Dach...  
Mein Gehirn schaltet von Alarmstufe Rot auf Orange herunter, auch wenn ich den Sinn seiner Worte noch nicht zur Gänze durchschaue, – und mein Kreislauf beruhigt sich wieder etwas. Ich beschleunige trotzdem nochmals und breche durch die Schwingtüren in den Raum.  
  
"Sie Stümper haben keinen Schimmer, was Sie da angerichtet haben!" donnert Sherlock gerade.  
"Wenn Sie mich nicht… SOFORT... los lassen...!" zischt eine unbekannte Stimme warnend.  
Sherlock hat einen der Sicherheitsleute des Bart's am Kragen gepackt, während ein weiterer mit einem Taser drohend in der Nähe steht.  
"Sherlock! So kommen Sie doch wieder runter. Das ist jetzt nicht zu ändern!" versucht Lestrade unseren aufgebrachten Freund zu besänftigen. "Das Gebot der Stunde heißt jetzt Schadensbegrenzung!"  
"Sherlock...! Du willst doch nicht von den Ermittlungen ausgeschlossen werden! Also reiß dich zusammen!" beschwöre ich Sherlock heiser, während ich auf ihn zueile. Bei ihm angekommen, ergreife ich seinen Arm. "Was ist denn passiert?!"  
Er ist bleich vor Zorn und keucht unregelmäßig. Seine Augen scheinen Funken zu sprühen.  
"Komm schon...! Bitte, nimm dich zusammen...!" flüstere ich und dränge mich dabei zwischen ihn und den Kerl mit dem Taser.  
  
Sherlock schien plötzlich zu erstarren...dann...  
"John. Weißt du – ?" begann er leise.  
"Natürlich, weiß ich. Reicht doch, wenn einer von uns angeschlagen ist...", wisperte ich, erleichtert, zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein.  
Daraufhin ließ er locker, seine Schultern sackten nach vorne.  
"Abflug, Leute! Mit eurem Patzer befassen wir uns später!" knurrte Lestrade.  
Die beiden Sicherheitsleute zogen ab.  
Da ich noch immer Sherlocks Oberarm umklammert hielt, spürte ich nun, dass ein leichtes Schwanken wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper lief.  
"Sherlock, bist du okay...?" rutschte es mir heraus, noch bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Sie muss hier gewesen sein", erklärte jetzt Greg frustriert. "Anscheinend hat sie den Verlust des Ausweises bemerkt und kam her, um die Habseligkeiten des Taschendiebs zu durchsuchen. Aber die waren ja schon weg. Womöglich wollte sie sich auch vergewissern, dass wir sie nicht reingelegt haben...insofern: Ganz gut, dass Dzundza nicht mehr hier ist…! Aber sie hat Papiere gefälscht und einen der großen Leichentransporter geklaut. Es ist alles weg, auch die Unterlagen …und sie hat das Intranet der Pathologie mit einem Wurm infiziert...Es gibt keine Leichen, keine Beweismittel und keine Autopsieberichte mehr…!"  
"Ach, du Scheiße...!" entfuhr es mir.  
"Hier drin schon…!" versetzte Molly kampflustig und tippte sich an ihre Schläfe. "Ich fülle gleich noch mal alle Unterlagen aus!"  
Sherlock schüttelte unterdessen unaufhörlich seinen Kopf... Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, aber seine Körperhaltung verriet, wie niedergeschmettert er war.  
"Setz dich erst mal", raunte ich ihm zu.  
Aber er schüttelte mich ab und wankte – sich die Locken raufend – im Raum auf und ab…  
Jetzt erst bemerkte ich Dimmock. Er stand etwas abseits, sah ziemlich hilflos und verloren aus und schien sich wehleidig zu fragen, warum das ausgerechnet ihm passieren musste...  
"Wenn sie gemerkt hat, dass Johns Leiche fehlt, weiß sie, was hier gespielt wird...", knurrte Sherlock gepresst. Es klang ziemlich abwesend – und ich nahm es ihm nicht krumm…  
"Hat sie nicht. Ich habe ein Formular ausgefüllt und darauf vermerkt, dass er bereits abgeholt wurde. Ich mache doch so was nicht zum ersten Mal!" erklärte Molly ungewohnt grimmig – und sogar etwas herablassend.  
Sherlock bremste jäh.  
"Das... war …sehr gut, Molly...!" murmelte er überrascht.  
"Tze...!" war ihre einzige Reaktion und sie füllte weiter eifrig von Hand Formulare aus.  
Sherlock nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf.  
"Wir brauchen Informationen über das neue Industriegebiet. Gibt es dort eine Verbrennungsanlage oder ähnliches, was sich zu einer Vernichtung all dieser Beweise eignet? Und ist diese Anlage in Betrieb oder stillgelegt? ...falls in Betrieb dann auch nachts…?" überlegte er. "Die Zeit drängt! Aber wenn wir dort suchen, dann weiß sie, dass nicht nur ihre Tarnung als Rolly, sondern auch die als Teansy aufgeflogen ist! Sie geht uns durch die Lappen...!"  
"Das darf sie nicht merken! Aber es gibt bestimmt Überwachungskameras dort", schaltete ich mich ein. "Sie kann schlecht mit diesem Leichenwagen auf dem Fabrikgelände aufkreuzen..."  
"Sie muss eine Stelle haben, wo sie unbemerkt alles in ihren Imbisswagen umladen kann... Es sei denn...", grübelte Sherlock und betätigte die Kurzwahl an seinem Handy.  
"Danke, ich esse heute nichts mehr!" war jetzt Dimmocks erster Kommentar.  
Er verstummte augenblicklich, als er merkte, dass wir ihn alle Vier tadelnd ansahen.  
"Hallo, Mycroft. Du musst etwas für uns überprüfen...nein, zick’ jetzt nicht rum, es geht NICHT um Dzundza! Es geht um einen Imbisswagen. – Ja, du hast richtig gehört..." Sherlock, der im Raum auf und abgelaufen war, verschwand nun nach draußen. Ich folgte ihm bis an die Tür, aber er tigerte nur den Flur rauf und runter, während er weiter sprach. Schließlich steckte er das Black-Berry wieder ein und kam auf mich zu: "Sie hat den Imbisswagen nicht bewegt...also kann sie es wohl erst nachts machen...", vermutete er.  
"Das verschafft uns etwas Zeit...", folgerte ich beruhigend.  
Sherlock presste die Fingerspitzen an seine Schläfen und stöhnte leise. "Ich kann nicht mehr denken, John...Mein Gehirn ist wie leer gesaugt…!" flüsterte er gequält. "Ich finde keine Möglichkeit, sie wegzulocken. Wir können sie doch nicht dort stellen...!"  
Er ließ sich schwer auf einen der billigen Stühle auf dem Flur fallen und ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
"Nun...ich hätte da so eine Idee...", begann ich zögernd.  
"DU?!" Seine Überraschung war verletzend, aber das war ja nichts Neues für mich. Selbst, wenn ich ihn jetzt zu herablassendem Spott anstacheln würde – das war mir allemal lieber, als dieses Häufchen Elend, dessen Anblick mir einfach nur wehtat…  
"Naja, 'Idee' ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt...ein...Ansatzpunkt, ...womöglich...", ruderte ich zurück.  
Das Szenario war mir im Taxi auf dem Weg zu Sarah in den Sinn gekommen.  
"Ich fürchte, ich kann gerade jeden Tipp gebrauchen...", gestand Sherlock matt.  
"Naja...wenn sie diese Tarnung noch eine Weile aufrechterhalten will, braucht sie Ware…", begann ich.  
"Ware...?" echote das Genie völlig verständnislos.  
Ich musste fast lachen. "Das sieht dir ähnlich! Lebensmittel, Sherlock! Sie braucht Material für ihre Hot Dogs und so weiter! Entweder sie wird üblicherweise beliefert oder sie muss einkaufen fahren. Und das können wir vielleicht ...forçieren..."  
Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
"Würdest du mir zustimmen, dass unser DI Dimmock immer noch nicht wirklich wie ein Cop rüberkommt?" erkundigte ich mich.  
Sherlock schnaubte. "Allerdings, aber was hilft uns das...?"  
"Ausgehend von Lestrades Einfall...Er könnte zu Teansy gehen und sie fragen, wie viele Hot Dogs sie außer der Reihe heute zustande bringen kann – und dann jammern, dass das leider nicht reicht. Dass er gerade erst begonnen hat, da zu arbeiten und es sein 30. Geburtstag ist. Da er sich in dieser Firma so... naja, so unbeliebt, so wenig willkommen fühlt, will er der ganzen Belegschaft zur Feier des Tages Hot Dogs spendieren..., weil er in seinem letzten Job so gemobbt wurde... – Das wäre ein Geschäft, das sie sich nicht gut durch die Lappen gehen lassen kann. Das wäre verdächtig! Also müsste sie einkaufen fahren – und die Polizei stellt sie im Großmarkt, wenn sie dort als Stick einkauft..."  
  
Sherlock starrte mich an.  
  
„…idiotisch…?“ fragte ich verunsichert.  
„Sie im Großmarkt zu stellen, wäre natürlich… un-über-biet-barer …Schwachsinn!“  
Das letzte Wort spie er förmlich aus, angewidert von so viel Dummheit.  
„Okay, war nur so ein Gedanke…“, seufzte ich.  
„…ansonsten…ausbaufähig…!“ überlegte er abwesend.  
„Wirklich?!“ Nach dieser Abfuhr war ich total überrascht.  
„Dir muss doch klar sein, warum wir sie jetzt nicht mehr einfach so hops nehmen können!?“ fragte er streng.  
Ich überdachte diesen Punkt, so schnell es mir möglich war…  
„Oh, na klar…Sie muss uns zu dem Leichenwagen bringen…“, fiel es mir ein. Dieses Problem war mir zum Zeitpunkt meines Einfalls ja noch unbekannt gewesen.  
„Eben. Aber dem Imbisswagen einen GPS-Sender anhängen, wenn er auf dem Parkplatz des Großmarktes steht…, DAS geht…! Gegen Abend wird sie uns das Versteck zeigen…Und dann: Zugriff! Aber das würde bedeuten, dass ihr wirklich jemand diese entsetzlich vielen Hot Dogs abkaufen muss…“  
„Alles andere wäre verdächtig!“ stimmte ich zu und durfte sehen, dass ein schwaches Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte...  
"Mr Holmes!" Sherlocks Kopf ruckte alarmiert in die Richtung und er versteifte sich voller Unbehagen. An der nächsten Ecke des Flurs stand Flash, Giorgio Lampi, und kam jetzt näher.  
Sherlock sprang unvermutet auf. Auch ich erhob mich betroffen, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass uns ja auch Mags Leiche abhanden gekommen war...!  
"Flash, ich...es – es tut mir Leid...", stammelte Sherlock, ungewohnt kläglich.  
"Schon okay…", murmelte dieser mit müdem Lächeln. "Die Trauerfeier ist übermorgen. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie vielleicht kommen möchten..."  
Er drückte ihm einen Brief in die Hand.  
"WAS – ?" schnappte Sherlock perplex. "DU hast – ?!"  
"Es war gar nicht weiter schwierig, da ich belegen konnte, dass es bereits einen Hochzeitstermin gab…und…sonst keine Verwandten…", erklärte er mit traurigem Lächeln.  
"Giò, du musst das stoppen! Wir brauchen sie noch mal hier!"  
"Was – !?" hauchte jetzt Giorgio entsetzt.  
"Tut uns Leid, es gab hier ein bescheuertes Missverständnis...Die ...eh... Fotos von der Autopsie sind ...weggekommen", erklärte ich hastig. Flash sollte nicht denken, dass seine Verlobte jetzt ein zweites Mal aufgeschnitten wurde...!  
Der junge Mann wurde leichenblass und ich drückte ihn rasch auf den Stuhl, von dem ich eben noch aufgesprungen war. Ratlos sah Sherlock zu, wie Giorgio sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und nach Atem rang...  
"Ich weiß, das ist hart...", murmelte ich hilflos.  
"Eigentlich...eigentlich...", begann Flash stammelnd, als er sich halbwegs gefasst hatte, "bin ich hier, um Ihnen zu sagen,...dieses Medaillon…, sie hätte sicher gewollt, dass Sie es bekommen – aber ich konnte es nirgends finden...tut mir wirklich Leid..."  
"...schon gut...", flüsterte Sherlock und wandte sich halb ab. Anscheinend versagte ihm die Stimme – anscheinend war es überhaupt nicht gut...!  
"Ich muss auf die Arbeit...", seufzte Flash überfordert.  
"Wir kümmern uns um alles", versprach ich bedauernd. "Ich denke nicht, dass die Trauerfeier verschoben werden muss..."  
Giorgio nickte müde und raffte sich auf. Dann schlurfte er davon. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie ich ihn noch vor kurzem von unserem Wohnzimmerfenster aus gesehen hatte…! …so federnd, dynamisch… – der Junge war wirklich am Boden zerstört…!  
  
"Sherlock...?" fragte ich ebenso besorgt wie ratlos.  
"Schon gut...und ehe du fragst: Nein, sie hatte es nicht von mir...das hat… andere Gründe..."  
Sherlock fuhr sich zittrig durchs Gesicht. "Lass uns reingehen...Wir haben viel zu tun..."  
  
Da Lestrade und Dimmock keine besseren Vorschläge zu machen hatten, brauchten wir nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten. Lestrade wusste sogar von einer Fabrik, etwas weiter entfernt von Teansys üblichem Standort, wo neulich ein drohender Amoklauf hatte friedlich beigelegt werden können. Er versicherte, die seien seiner Kollegin Emily Lehman von der Krisenintervention so dankbar, dass er Dimmock dort ganz offiziell einschleusen würde. Und so wurde dieser noch vor neun Uhr morgens – pünktlich zu Bürobeginn – Buchhalter bei Gocter  & Pramble…für einen Tag...  
Sherlock strapazierte in Lestrades Büro den Bodenbelag auf das Äußerste, als er hypernervös hin und her flanierte und sich fast sicher war, dass Dimmock irgendwie aus seiner Rolle fallen werde... Aber wir hörten sein Gespräch mit Teansy über das Handy in seiner Tasche mehr schlecht als recht mit – und für mich jedenfalls wirkte der unsichere, kleine Buchhalter recht überzeugend…! Er werde dann Punkt Ein Uhr Fünf mit dem Wagen eines Kollegen kommen und die Hotdogs einladen. Natürlich hatte er ordentlich angezahlt und auch Cola und Limo geordert. Danach hieß es abwarten und ich spürte förmlich, dass Sherlock innerlich geradezu die Wände hochging. Unterdessen hatten wir Mags Leiche vom Bestatter zurückerhalten – entgegen seiner eigenen Empfehlung an Flash am Sonntag, sie sich nicht nochmals anzusehen, wollte Sherlock nun wenigstens bei der zweiten Autopsie dabei sein. Ich kam natürlich mit.  
"Willst du dir das wirklich noch mal antun?", fragte ich zum zweiten Mal leise, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
"Du wärest besser nicht mitgekommen, du Dickschädel – schließlich solltest du tot sein", flüsterte er scharf.  
"Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", beharrte ich, ohne mich von seiner Grobheit angefeindet zu fühlen…im Gegenteil…!  
"Molly ist übermüdet. Wenn was schief geht und Megs Autopsie neben denen der eindeutigen Opfer des Golem die einzige ist, dann darf uns kein Fehler unterlaufen sein", behauptete er überzeugend...  
Aber das war wohl kaum der eigentliche Grund...  
  
Nun, sie wird sicher keineswegs besser aussehen, als am Sonntag...bzw. Montagfrüh..., ging es mir durch den Kopf...  
  
Molly ließ es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen, auch diese zweite Obduktion durchzuführen. Sie stand dabei unter Sherlocks aufmerksamer Überwachung – und er unter meiner...  
  
Gegen halb elf waren wir fertig.  
Magdalen, was die Autopsie anging,  
Molly körperlich  
und Sherlock nervlich.  
  
Ich verabschiedete Molly in ihren längst mehr als wohl verdienten Feierabend, wünschte ihr gute Erholung und blieb zurück mit Sherlock, der apathisch auf einem Stuhl hockte und auf den nun mehr leeren Sektionstisch starrte.  
Vergeblich überlegte ich, wie ich ihm helfen könnte.  
"Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehn", schlug ich vor. "In der Kantine wird gerade nicht viel los sein..." Ich mochte ihn nicht alleine lassen – aus der Gesellschaft anderer zurück in ein leeres Labor flüchten, konnten wir dann ja immer noch... Sherlock trottete widerstandslos hinter mir her. Dieses Verhalten war wirklich besorgniserregend…!  
  
"Setz dich, ich mach das schon", krächzte ich und reihte mich in die kleine Schlange ein, um uns Kaffee zu holen. Die Becher waren groß und ich beschloss, dass Sherlock noch zwei weitere Stück Zucker vertragen konnte, wenn er schon sonst nichts aß... Ohne rechten Appetit schnappte ich mir außerdem ein Sandwich…hatte ich das nach Isfahan nicht eigentlich mindestens ein Vierteljahr lang vermeiden wollen…?  
  
...besorgt musterte ich meinen Freund...  
  
„John?! – Hey, was treibt dich…denn…?“  
Mike Stamford verstummte entsetzt, als ich mich umwandte. Diesen Effekt hatte ich doch heute schon mal…!  
„Hi, Kollege, …ja, ich weiß…“, grinste ich heiser…  
„Du siehst ja schlimm aus…“, jammerte er.  
„Solltest mal den Anderen sehen…Ist nicht so wild…!“  
„Mach keinen Quatsch…! Bist du gewürgt worden...?“  
„Das sollte doch wohl offensichtlich sein für dich!“ zog ich ihn auf.  
Sein Blick blieb an den Kaffeebechern auf meinem Tablett hängen: Zwei…! Er sah sich um und bemerkte Sherlock.  
„Also wie jetzt... – bist du krank…oder habt ihr einen Fall?!“  
„Beides…irgendwie. Aber Sarah weiß Bescheid“, erklärte ich. „Keine Veranstaltung?“  
„Gastdozent.“  
„Ah...“  
„Sag mal, was ist denn mit Sherlock los?“ fragte Mike in mitleidig-erstauntem Ton.  
„Schwer zu erklären…du, das…ist grad… ganz …schwierig…“  
„Das? …oder er?“ fragte Mike skeptisch. „Geheim, ja…?“  
„Nichts für den Blog…“, seufzte ich.  
„Okay, ich…muss eh mal wieder…“, trat er den Rückzug an.  
„Ja, mach’s gut…“  
  
Zurück an unserem Tisch, sah ich Sherlock an, dass er Mike jetzt ungern näher an sich heran gelassen hätte. Also sagte ich: „Naja, Dimmock war doch immerhin ganz glaubwürdig, …oder, was meinst du…?“  
„Der kleine Buchhalter steht ihm…“, brummte Sherlock sarkastisch. Nett war das nicht, aber ich war ja schon erleichtert, dass er überhaupt reagierte! …und, um ehrlich zu sein…, hatte ich ja auch so etwas gedacht…!  
„Hat er was vom Netzwerk mitbekommen?“ fragte ich.  
„Dazu kamen wir gar nicht…Er simste Lestrade, dass er im Bart’s sei und es Probleme gebe… Also sind wir gleich dorthin…“  
„Ich glaube, Dimmock tat sich richtig Leid, weil ihm alle Beweise abhanden gekommen sind…naja, er kann natürlich auch wirklich nichts dafür – “  
„Doch, selbstverständlich. Wenn er keine Pause eingelegt hätte, wenn er bei den Autopsien dabei geblieben wäre…“  
„Die wenigsten funktionieren so ohne Pause…wie du – obwohl mich Molly wirklich beeindruckt hat… – es war übrigens nett…und angemessen, dass du sie loben wolltest…“  
„Na, sie schien mir nicht so erfreut…!“ Das klang beinahe gekränkt. ‚Wie man’s macht, macht man’s verkehrt…!’  
„Stimmt. An…dem ‚Wie’…und an dem passenden Ton müsstest du wohl noch etwas arbeiten…“, bemerkte ich unvorsichtiger Weise…  
Schnauben. Ja, ganz Sherlock…!  
„Schon gut. Muss nicht jetzt sein…“, grinste ich. „Aber…weißt du, wenn du so…erstaunt klingst, dann signalisierst du damit: Hätte ich dir überhaupt nicht zugetraut! Du verstehst doch, was ich meine…?“  
„Ich erlebe das ständig, dass Sachverhalte, die offenkundig sind, von anderen nicht gesehen werden…“, beschwerte er sich.  
„Ich weiß... Für DICH... offenkundig! Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du dir nicht merken kannst, wie niedrig der durchschnittliche Level deiner Umgebung anzusiedeln ist. Das wäre nämlich durchaus etwas Speicherplatz wert… – im Übrigen: Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass der Speicherplatz auf deiner Festplatte begrenzt ist auf soundsoviel Terabite oder was auch immer…? Du kannst doch sicher auch an deinen Gedächtnispalast leicht noch den ein oder anderen Flügel anbauen…oder einen eindrucksvollen, hohen Turm…? So ist das doch auch mit deinem Gehirn…“  
Ich sah einen Mundwinkel kaum merklich zucken…die angespannte Maske schien mir eine Spur weicher geworden zu sein… Aber dann sah ich einen Ausdruck, den ich nur als ‚schmerzlich’ deuten konnte…!  
„Sher – “  
Weiter kam ich nicht. Er empfing eine SMS.  
„Lestrade. Cranham Playing Fields, Megastar Groceries. Jetzt hoffe ich bloß, sie vermasseln die Anbringung des Senders nicht…  
Sie fährt wirklich einkaufen!  
John... Du bist genial…!“  
„Nein. Ich wohne bloß mit einem Genie zusammen, das glaubt, dass keine Lebensmittel zu benötigen…“, spottete ich bescheiden.  
„Immerhin habe ich einmal eingekauft! Und ich denke, daran gab es nichts auszusetzen!“ trumpfte er auf.  
„Für den Anfang war es schon ziemlich gut – aber das war ja zu erwarten, wenn du dir nur etwas Mühe gibst…“, grinste ich. „Außerdem hattest du Hilfe beim Transport!“  
„Soll das heißen, du nimmst kein Taxi beim Einkaufen…?“ fragte der Consulting Detective verdutzt.  
„Weder ein Taxi, …noch einen Freund und Helfer, der mir die Tüten schleppt!“ grinste ich.  
„Ich bin zum Fenster reingeklettert, wie du weißt!“ protestierte er.  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen!?“ frozzelte ich zurück.  
„Deine Stimme klingt immer noch furchtbar – hast du starke Schmerzen…?“ überrumpelte er mich daraufhin.  
„Geht schon…Nichts im Vergleich zum letzten Abenteuer…“, gab ich ausweichend zurück – einerseits etwas beschämt, andererseits erleichtert, dass er es aus seinem Tief geschafft hatte...!  
„Du…hast da eine Schachtel in deiner Tasche…ihr wart vorhin verspätet – aber nur wenig…du warst bei Sarah. Und…die Schachtel ist zu schwer für Tabletten. Es ist eine Tube drin, richtig…?“  
Ich seufzte lächelnd. „Richtig…, aber ich bin okay, mach dir keine Gedanken, deswegen…“  
„…ja… vielleicht ist dieser Vertretungsjob ein gutes…Sprungbrett, nicht wahr…? Such dir bald einen richtigen Job, John. Ich…bin dir dankbar für unsere Zusammenarbeit – aber – ich meine, das war eine Übergangsgeschichte, nichts weiter… Du… musst dir was eigenes suchen…“  
  
  
Mir blieb der Bissen dieses verfluchten, trocken-pappigen Sandwiches wirklich buchstäblich im Hals stecken…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **„Die Jagd auf das Chamäleon hat begonnen!“**

 

  
  
  
„…ja… vielleicht ist dieser Vertretungsjob ein gutes…Sprungbrett, nicht wahr…? Such dir bald einen richtigen Job, John. Ich…bin dir dankbar für unsere Zusammenarbeit – aber – ich meine, das war eine Übergangsgeschichte, nichts weiter… Du… musst dir was Eigenes suchen…“  
  
Mir blieb der Bissen dieses verfluchten, trocken-pappigen Sandwiches wirklich buchstäblich im Hals stecken…!  
  
  
Was…war DAS eben…?  
  
  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen! Buchstäblich: Ich verspürte wirklich einen kurzen Schwindelanfall und mein Gehirn schien sich wie ein überfordertes Computerprogramm aufzuhängen…  
  
  
  
  
…das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt…! war mein erster klarer Gedanke.  
  
  
Ich würgte den halb zerkauten Bissen hinunter und ließ das Sandwich auf die Servierte fallen.  
  
Vorhin hatte er noch zu Lestrade und Dimmock gesagt: John und ich haben einen Plan...  
– …dabei hätte es mir gerade jetzt nichts ausgemacht, wenn er nur von sich gesprochen hätte –  
Eben hatte er mich noch überschwänglich als Genie bezeichnet und – jetzt...?  
  
Jetzt war ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen, oder wie...?!  
  
...Moment mal...langsam!  
  
…okay…wie ist es dazu gekommen?  
  
Gerade noch war ich erleichtert gewesen, dass sich Sherlock wieder etwas erholt zu haben schien und langsam wieder normal reagierte…und dann…?  
  
Denk nach…!  
  
Mir brummte der Schädel.  
  
…hast du starke Schmerzen…?  
  
…Du…hast da eine Schachtel in deiner Tasche…zu schwer für Tabletten…  
  
(...tatsächlich hatten sich in diesem Moment die Schmerzen und ein Gefühl von Abgeschlagenheit und Anstrengung zurückgemeldet, von denen mich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden fast komplett abgelenkt hatten...)  
  
  
  
…dann kapierte ich es…!  
  
Hastig sprang ich auf, mit zitternden Händen packte ich die Kaffeebecher und das angefangene Sandwich aufs Tablett zurück und brachte es weg, danach steuerte ich das nächste Fenster an, riss es auf und lehnte mich hinaus…  
  
Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals…! Ich brauchte Luft…  
  
Er hatte das so entschieden, um mich zu beschützen…!  
  
Und es machte mich völlig fertig!  
  
Doch ich verstand es auch...!  
  
Er hatte ja nicht das erste Mal um mein Leben gebangt, aber in nur zwei Tagen hatte er erleben müssen, wie neun Menschen, neun Menschen, die er kannte, neun Menschen, die ihm mehr oder weniger etwas bedeuteten, seinetwegen ermordet wurden…!  
  
Er ging gerade durch die Hölle – und er wollte dass es aufhörte...!  
  
Und jetzt versuchte er, mich zu zwingen, ihn alleine arbeiten zu lassen, wollte die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht auch seinetwegen sterben würde!  
  
Aber so läuft das nicht Sherlock...so funktioniert diese Welt nicht!  
  
...und seine Welt...? War die unwiederbringlich zusammengebrochen? Diese Welt, in der Kriminalfälle bloß mehr oder weniger spannende Spiele waren? Hatte ihn der Ernst des Lebens nun jäh und mit voller Härte eingeholt? Hatte er mir vorher zu viel Distanz zum Leid der Opfer gezeigt, musste ich nun befürchten, dass es ihm ab jetzt immer so schwer fallen würde, seinen Job zu machen. …und dass dieser ihm vielleicht nie wieder diesen unterhaltsamen, stimulierenden und geradezu sorglosen Lebensinhalt bieten würde, wie zuvor...!  
Dann wäre wirklich nichts mehr wie es war. Wie sollte er das verkraften? Oder würde er nur einfach wieder alles in seinen Gedächtnispalast einsortieren und dann weiter machen wie bisher...? Aber das würde doch nicht einmal ihm gelingen, oder...?  
  
Wenn Sherlock aufhören würde, der zu sein, der er gewesen war, dann...war es auch für mich vorbei mit meinem neuen Leben...  
Wie egoistisch, Watson...!  
  
Sorge und Angst – um Sherlock, um mich, um unseren Lebensinhalt, unsere Freundschaft wirbelten in meinem Kopf herum...nahmen mir den Atem: Alles das war nun so gefährdet, so zerbrechlich... vielleicht sogar bereits unwiederbringlich zerstört…Ich war zutiefst verunsichert…wie musste er sich erst fühlen…?  
  
Ich war kein bisschen mehr sauer oder verletzt, wegen seiner plötzlichen Ablehnung. Im Gegenteil: Ich litt mit ihm, wollte ihm beistehen, in dieser Krise, die schlimmer sein musste als herkömmliche Trauer mit Schuldgefühlen. Wenn er seine alte Sichtweise auf seine Arbeit nicht zurück gewann oder keine neue Balance finden konnte, würde es ihn kaputt machen...  
  
Mir war mit einem Mal richtig elend und ich stützte mich mit den Unterarmen schwer auf das Fensterbrett, weil meine Beine nachzugeben drohten… Hatte ich mich überanstrengt, oder versetzte mich der Gedanke an unsere ungewisse Zukunft wirklich derartig in Panik!?  
  
Diese heftige, körperliche Reaktion erschreckte mich noch zusätzlich.  
  
Ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen! Ich WOLLTE ihn nicht allein lassen. Jetzt schon mal ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber was konnte ich machen, wenn er mich überhaupt nicht mehr teilhaben ließ? Ich hatte so schon immer wieder mehr als genug mit seinen Alleingängen zu kämpfen…  
  
  
  
  
„John? John, ist dir schlecht geworden…?" fragte es plötzlich in meinem rechten Ohr.  
  
Wie durch ein Rauschen drang Sherlocks Stimme zu mir durch. Seine Hände packten mich unter der linken Achsel und am rechten Oberarm…  
  
Anscheinend glaubte er, mich stützen zu müssen…  
  
...wobei...damit lag er vielleicht gar nicht so falsch...  
  
„…geht gleich wieder…“, hauchte ich keuchend, ohne nachzudenken, was ich da sagte. Ein Kälteschauer schüttelte mich.  
  
„Unsinn, du musst dich ausruhen! Du bist verletzt…wärst fast draufgegangen…“ Seine leise Stimme erstarb – dann legte er sich meinen rechten Arm um den Nacken und brachte mich vom Fenster zurück in die Wärme…  
  
Kurz darauf fand ich mich in einer Ecke wieder…sitzend zwar aber mit hochgelegten Beinen auf zwei Stühle verfrachtet.  
  
„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?“ fragte Sherlock über mich gebeugt – noch immer eine Hand an meiner Seite, besorgt, dass ich vom Sitz kippen könnte...  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln. "Schon okay, mir war nur leicht übel...", behauptete ich, obwohl jetzt auch die Schmerzen mit unverminderter Heftigkeit zurück waren.  
"Wenn du dich halbwegs erholt hast, bringe ich dich nachhause", entschied er, meine Beschönigung übergehend.  
"Nein, es geht schon wieder – ", protestierte ich.  
"Wir müssen ohnehin warten, bis sie am Abend wieder los fährt."  
"Du wirst also zuhause warten?" dämmerte es mir. Diese Aussicht beruhigte mich etwas.  
  
"Hier stecken Sie also..." ertönte Lestrades Stimme. Verschwommen sah ich seine Gestalt näher kommen. "John...? Sie haben sich natürlich doch übernommen…", stellte er bedauernd fest.  
Sherlock war aufgestanden, er warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung, während er mit dem DI sprach. "Lestrade, ich würde gerne das Signal von zuhause aus überwachen, veranlassen Sie – "  
"Hab ich doch schon. Das technische Labor hat Ihnen die nötigen Daten gemailt. Der Sender arbeitet einwandfrei und der Imbisswagen ist zurück auf dem verlassenen Fabrikgelände."  
"Gut...Danke...", sagte Sherlock ungewohnt wortkarg und höflich.  
"Dimmock hat gemailt, er kämpfe verzweifelt mit Excel-Tabellen und bei dem Gedanken daran, in einer Stunde einen von einer Killerin zubereiteten Hot Dog essen zu müssen, sei ihm jetzt schon schlecht!" grinste Lestrade schadenfroh.  
Ich grinste zurück.  
„Ich kann Sie rasch nachhause fahren, wenn Sie mögen..?“  
„Wir nehmen ein Taxi“, versetzte Sherlock.  
„Aber trotzdem vielen Dank“, ergänzte ich und lächelte Nachsicht heischend.  
Greg nickte kaum merklich.  
"Ansonsten melde ich mich, wenn etwas vorfallen sollte. Fahren Sie beide nur nachhause. Bis später."  
Sherlock nickte nur. Als der DI verschwunden war, sah er mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu mir hinüber.  
"Kannst du gehen?" fragte er leise.  
"Natürlich kann ich gehen", beteuerte ich.  
Obwohl er mir bestimmt ansah, dass ich mich immer noch schwach und schwindlig fühlte, ließ er mich gewähren, bewegte sich aber einen halben Schritt hinter mir und musterte mich verstohlen von der Seite. Später ließ er mich zuerst ins Taxi einsteigen und ging dann hinter mir die Treppe zu unserer Wohnung hinauf. Die Stufen kamen mir höher vor als gewöhnlich und obendrein fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich einen fiesen Muskelkater. Mir war klar, dass er mich nicht aus den Augen lassen würde, bis ich sicher in seinem Bett angekommen war, also trottete ich gehorsam dorthin und hockte mich, leicht zittrig vor Anstrengung, auf die Matratze. Ehe ich mich herunter beugen konnte, hatte er bereits meine Schnürsenkel gelöst. Ich streifte dankbar lächelnd die Schuhe ab, zog meine Jacke aus und rollte mich erschöpft zusammen.  
"Schlaf ein paar Stunden", befahl Sherlock sanft und deckte mich zu.  
"Versprich mir, dass du mich weckst, wenn es losgeht", verlangte ich immer noch krächzend.  
"Versprochen", versicherte er monoton und lächelte matt.  
Nachdem er so leise die Tür geschlossen hatte, als müsse er jetzt schon befürchten, mich aufzuwecken, wartete ich noch ein paar Sekunden...dann angelte ich nach meiner Jacke und programmierte der Wecker meines Handys auf 17:00 Uhr. Vorher würde bestimmt nichts passieren.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es vier Uhr durch. Schmerzen hatten mich geweckt. Vorhin war ich so fertig gewesen, dass ich trotzdem rasch in tiefen Schlaf gefallen war, zu groggy, um zu träumen...  
Es war ganz still in der Wohnung.  
Verdächtig still.  
  
Oh, nein...!  
  
Der plötzlich aufkeimende Verdacht ließ mir keine Ruhe mehr. Ich sprang aus dem Bett, krachte taumelnd gegen die Badezimmertür und stolperte dann auf den Flur.  
  
"Sherlock?!" rief ich in die verlassene Küche. Meine Stimme kam langsam wieder, aber sie klang noch immer ziemlich kaputt.  
  
Bitte nicht...! dachte ich, während ich durch die Küche stolperte. Ich erreichte die Schiebetür.  
  
Kein Sherlock...!  
  
Was macht er jetzt bloß wieder...?! fragte ich mich.  
  
Ich sah mich um. Keine Nachricht...  
  
Verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven...!  
  
Ich wankte ins Schlafzimmer zurück und holte mein Handy.  
  
Sollte ich ihn anrufen?  
Oder würde das Signal ihn verraten, wenn er gerade doch als Penner unterwegs war?  
  
Auch auf meinem Handy fand ich keine Notiz.  
  
Also ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer...spähte auf die Straße...  
  
Dann beschloss ich, mir einen Tee und etwas zu essen zu machen und noch etwas zu warten.  
  
Richtig...! Wir hatten mal wieder keine Milch mehr...  
Ich warf einige Aspirin ein und spülte sie mit Leitungswasser runter. Dann brachte ich meinen Imbiss ins Wohnzimmer..  
  
Ratlos und verwirrt kauerte ich mich auf das Sofa... Sherlocks Laptop stand auf dem Couchtisch, der Bildschirmschoner jagte durch den eingestellten Bilderordner... Ich berührte den Touchscreen und sah den Lageplan des Fabrikgeländes, darauf den blinkenden Punkt, der das GPS-Signal darstellte. Der Imbisswagen war noch an seinem angestammten Platz.  
  
Dann, nach einer Weile, hörte ich die Haustür...vertraute Schritte auf der Treppe...ein wenig langsamer als sonst vielleicht – trotzdem: Ein erlösendes Geräusch.  
  
Kurz darauf, Klappern und Rascheln aus der Küche, dann erschien er in der Schiebetür – noch in demselben komplett schwarzen Outfit wie vorhin.  
Ob es nur das war, was in noch blasser machte…?  
  
"Du bist ja schon aufgestanden. Geht's dir besser?" fragte er skeptisch.  
"Wo warst du?" rutschte es mir statt einer Antwort heraus.  
"Paar Besorgungen machen... Gerade rechtzeitig, wie ich sehe...", merkte er mit künstlichem Lächeln an.  
Er kam zum Couchtisch – mit einem weiteren Henkelbecher (denn er hatte es aus der Anzahl der Teebeutel in der Küche ableiten können, dass ich eine ganze Kanne zubereitet hatte) und – Milch.  
"Hey, du entwickelst dich ja doch noch zu einem perfekten Mitbewohner", zog ich ihn lächelnd auf. "Alles okay, Sherlock?" fragte ich dann.  
"Wieso nicht?" wich er aus und bediente sich mit dem Tee.  
Ich hatte bisher nur an meinem Becher genippt...ohne Milch mochte ich das Nationalgetränk nicht wirklich...  
"Danke...", sagte ich anerkennend und komplettierte meinen Tee.  
"Nichts Neues bisher?" fragte ich.  
"Scheint alles ruhig. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen..."  
Fast verschluckte ich mich…aber immerhin gab er es gleich zu!  
"Mach es bitte nicht allein, Sherlock...", insistierte ich.  
"Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, meine ich ernst..."  
"Ich weiß. Aber lass uns noch mal darüber reden, wenn das Chamäleon hinter Gittern sitzt. Das...ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Entscheidungen. – Du denkst, sie wird Verdacht schöpfen? Den Sender finden?"  
"Vielleicht. Sie ist clever... Wie auch immer, John. Sie darf dich auf keinen Fall sehen, hören...selbst deine Bewegungsmuster im Dunkeln könnte sie erkennen und das würde ihr verraten, dass du noch lebst...Dann würde sie im Umkehrschluss folgern, dass Dzundza tot ist... Wer weiß, wozu sie dann erst fähig wäre. Solange sie denkt, dass er noch lebt, ist sie vielleicht sogar so kooperativ und nennt Auftraggeber..."  
"Trotzdem...mach das nicht alleine...", bat ich inständig.  
"Falls es dazu kommt, dass ich eingreifen muss, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit Lestrade informieren."  
"Aber dann wird es vielleicht zu spät sein. Ich halte mich im Hintergrund...nur als Rückendeckung für den Notfall. Wie willst du sie verfolgen? Doch nicht mit dem Taxi?"  
"Ich sag ja: Hab Besorgungen gemacht. Einen Geländewagen ausgeliehen mit einem sehr stabilen, großen Käfig hinten drin...für alle Fälle. Und Chloroform... Du bist ja sicher in der Lage, jemanden notfalls auch ins Bein zu schießen, vermute ich…?"  
"Aber sicher doch!" antwortete ich aufatmend: Er freundete sich also doch mit dem Gedanken an, mich mitzunehmen! "Hat das Auto einen kompletten Verbandskasten? ...na, ich werde auf jeden Fall noch etwas mitnehmen... Nicht dass sie uns verblutet..."  
Mein Handy gab das Signal für eine eintreffende SMS von sich. Ich sah nach.  
"Molly. Ob's was Neues gibt. Kann wohl auch nicht mehr schlafen... Ich...geh mich mal duschen...", sagte ich und trottete nach oben.  
  
Es war nicht mehr ganz so mühsam wie noch gut zehn Stunden zuvor. Anschließend benutzte ich Sarahs Gel. Natürlich kam ich nicht überall hin, wo es angezeigt gewesen wäre. In frischen Klamotten verließ ich das Bad, um im Schlafzimmer wieder meine Schuhe anzuziehen.  
  
"…immer noch ziemlich kahl hier...", stellte Sherlock fest. Er war mir nachgeschlichen, um zur Stelle zu sein, falls ich im Bad zusammenklappte.  
"Ja, ich weiß...", lächelte ich – gerührt über seine Fürsorglichkeit.  
"Du bist doch sicher nicht überall rangekommen mit dem Gel…", bemerkte er mit leichtem Tadel.  
Klar. Er konnte es riechen, hatte außerdem Dusche, Rasierer und Zahnbürste gehört und sich denken können, was die zusätzliche Zeitspanne zu bedeuten hatte…die Blutergüsse wechselten allmählich zu Violett. Es sah ziemlich übel aus…  
"Na, los. Zier dich nicht."  
"Hast ja recht", gab ich zu, zog das karierte Flanellhemd noch mal aus und setzte mich rittlings auf den Stuhl.  
Sherlock erledigte die Angelegenheit wortlos und sehr behutsam.  
„Sieht viel schlimmer aus, als es ist…“, versicherte ich und versuchte das Frösteln zu unterdrücken, das mich in dem kaum beheizten Zimmer überlief.  
"Danke", murmelte ich schließlich, als er fertig war.  
  
Kurz darauf folgte ich ihm die Treppen hinunter.  
  
"Wir sollten starten", meinte Sherlock.  
  
Wenig später saßen wir in dem geliehenen Geländewagen und fuhren Richtung neues Industriegebiet. Ich hielt das Netbook auf dem Schoß, um das GPS-Signal im Auge zu behalten. Sherlock hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir unsere Handys zuhause ließen. Wie üblich misstraute er sowohl dem Yard, als auch dem Geheimdienst. Wir nahmen also nur das Prepaid-Handy von Dodger mit, das Sherlock an sich genommen hatte.  
"Dieser Bekannte von mir hat einen Schimpansen, für den er diesen Käfig verwendet. Er ist sicherer als die üblichen Boxen für Hunde, denn die könnte dieser Primat öffnen – und für die kurze Zeit, wo wir das Chamäleon vielleicht einsperren müssen, wird sie es wohl nicht schaffen, sich zu befreien...besser natürlich, sie bekommt es nicht mit...und wie gesagt: Vor allem DICH nicht...", erklärte Sherlock. Danach versank er in Schweigen. Ich versuchte nicht, es zu brechen, denn alles, was ich mit Sherlock hätte besprechen wollen, musste warten.  
Mir fiel ein, wie ich damals in der Nacht auf den 31. Januar auf der Rückbank eines Taxis gesessen und die Position von Jennifer Wilsons pinkfarbenem Smartphone mit eben diesem Netbook verfolgt und mit dem Yard telefoniert hatte. Lestrade war damals zu spät gekommen. Nur ganz knapp, aber zu spät…  
Dass Sherlock diesmal neben mir saß, beruhigte mich etwas.  
Gerade noch vor kurzem hatte ich mich gefragt, wie er wohl Auto fuhr... Jetzt erlebte ich es: Wann immer es möglich war, etwas zu schnell; zackig und ruckartig beim Bremsen, Anfahren und in den Kurven; immer etwas zu dicht am Heck des Fahrzeugs vor ihm...aber ohne die üblichen Schimpftiraden, die solch einen ungeduldigen Fahrstil zumeist begleiteten...aber das lag vielleicht an seiner aktuellen Stimmung...  
Er drängelte sich auf der mehrspurigen Ausfahrtsstraße aggressiv vorwärts und erntete so manch entrüstetes Hupsignal.  
Schließlich kamen wir an der Abzweigung zu Teansys Standort vorbei. Gleich danach bog Sherlock ab und parkte vor einer verlassenen Lagerhalle. Er stieg aus und ich tat es ihm gleich. Auf das Autodach gestützt, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an.  
Wieder von Dimmock? hätte ich beinahe gefragt, aber als sich sah, dass Sherlocks Hände leicht zitterten, verkniff ich mir die Bemerkung.  
Mir war das Wagendach einfach zu hoch, also lief ich um die Motorhaube herum und lehnte mich auf sie.  
„Hast du für mich auch noch eine…?“ fragte ich.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel. Womöglich verstand er sogar die verschlüsselte Botschaft: ‚Du bist nervös. Ist okay...ich doch auch…’  
„Bitte, bedien’ dich…!“ sagte er und hielt mir die Packung hin.  
Ich nahm mir eine. Sherlock zündete sie mir wortlos an… – Das silberne Feuerzeug schien zu dem Etui von neulich zu gehören… – und machte keine Bemerkung darüber, dass ich bloß paffte.            
"Wie sieht es mit Verbrennungsanlagen aus?" fragte ich.  
Er nickte und ließ den Qualm durch die Nüstern ins Freie.  
„Ja, ganz in der Nähe hätte sie die Möglichkeit…Sie müsste zwar noch einen Nachtwächter entsorgen, aber was sollte sie das kümmern…“, erklärte er sarkastisch…  
Sherlock rauchte hektisch einen Glimmstängel auf und als er seine Kippe wegwarf, entledigte ich mich auch meiner. Wir setzen uns wieder ins Auto…warteten…      
  
  
Dann begann sich der pulsierende Punkt zu bewegen.  
"Sie fährt los", sagte ich.  
„Stadtauswärts…dachte ich mir doch…!“ erwiderte der Detektiv grimmig.  
„Kennst du dich da aus?“ fragte ich.  
„Hab mir vorhin die Karten und Satellitenaufnahmen angesehen…“, erklärte er schlicht.  
Er ließ noch immer nicht den Motor an. Der unbeleuchtete graue Wagen musste auf dem dunklen Parkplatz praktisch unsichtbar sein.  
Der Imbisswagen kam an unserer Zufahrt vorbei. Sherlock wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann drehte er den Zündschlüssel und verkündete leise und ungewohnt bitter:  
„Die Jagd auf das Chamäleon hat begonnen!“    



	32. The Homeless DEATHwork III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann Sherlock verhindern, dass der Geheimdienst mit dem Chamäleon einen Deal macht und die Killerin straffrei ausgeht?!

  
  
  
**Tot oder lebendig?**  
  
  
  
  
„Hast du ihr eigentlich noch mal eine SMS geschrieben?“ fragte ich, als wir auf der M4 nach Westen fuhren.  
„Selbstverständlich…“  
Er war anscheinend nicht bereit, mir zu verraten, was er ihr mitgeteilt hatte.  
„Selbst wenn du keine Erkenntnisse zurückhältst, ist deine Arbeit immer noch brillant genug, mich in ehrfürchtige Bewunderung zu versetzen, es besteht also kein Grund zur Geheimniskrämerei…“, bemerkte ich bissig, aber dennoch wahrheitsgemäß, erntete aber nur Schweigen.  
„Lestrade wird misstrauisch werden, wenn du nicht ans Telefon gehst“, gab ich schließlich zu bedenken.  
„Soll er ruhig. Aber er weiß nicht, wie er uns orten soll und wir haben einen Vorsprung“, sagte Sherlock konzentriert. Er fuhr jetzt tatsächlich viel zurückhaltender, um nicht aufzufallen.  
„Unser Vorteil ist: Es wird sie einige Zeit kosten, die fünf Leichen und alles andere umzuladen.  
Unser Nachteil ist: Leider machen wir mit diesem Vehikel genauso viel Lärm wie andere PKWs auch. Tja, es wäre äußerst begrüßenswert, wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekäme, dem Besitzer eines Elektro-Autos aus der Patsche zu helfen…“, sinnierte Sherlock leicht ironisch.  
„ – aber dann müsste es eines sein ohne künstliches Motorengeräusch und das trotzdem schnell ist…“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Gut…sagen wir mit Hybridmotor…“ – Für einige wenige Momente schienen wir zwei ganz normale Kumpel zu sein, die über Autos fachsimpelten…wie ungewohnt…! –  „Und das künstliche Motorengeräusch müsste man an- und abschalten können, sonst würde man im normalen Straßenverkehr ja auffallen…“, spann Sherlock die Idee weiter.  
„Stimmt. – ...das heißt dann ja wohl, im Fall eines Falles werden wir jetzt das letzte Stück der Strecke laufen müssen“, vermutete ich.  
„Gut beobachtet…“  
„Vielleicht hättest du zusätzlich noch Fahrräder leihen sollen…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Naja, in der Dunkelheit und auf unebenem Boden würde das nicht viel helfen, aber für eine andere Gelegenheit gar keine so schlechte Idee…“, gab er zu.  
„Tja…dann besprich dich halt das nächste Mal mit mir…“, konterte ich.  
Die Stille breitete sich so schlagartig zwischen uns aus, als hätte sich eben ein Airbag aufgepumpt.  
„John. Es wird kein – “  
„SAG...! ...das jetzt nicht!“ fiel ich ihm hastig ins Wort.  
  
Ob auch Sherlock das Schweigen als drückend empfand…? Manchmal behauptete er ja , die dummen Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen könnten ihn stören…Glaubte er das eigentlich wirklich…? Damit wollte er uns doch bloß einschüchtern…! Die Silhouette seines markanten Profils vor dem Hintergrund der schwach beleuchteten Straße schien ausdruckslos, nur etwas angespannt: Die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, so dass sich ein leichter Wulst über seiner Nasenwurzel wölbte, die geschwungenen Lippen ein wenig zu fest geschlossen. – Aber würde er noch so beherrscht sein, wenn er sich mit den Leichen seiner Freunde konfrontiert sah…?  
– …wenigstens war Magdalens Leiche nicht darunter, auch Rosys und Dodgers nicht, ebenso wenig wie Annabelles… –  
                               …und mit der Mörderin, die hier am Werk gewesen war und die wohl zumindest Magdalen, Rosy, Angel und den Ingenieur ganz allein auf dem Gewissen hatte…? Wer Demon und Malcolm den Schädel eingeschlagen hatte, war ja noch offen…Annabelle und St Quentin gingen eindeutig auf das Konto des Golem, aber Dodger zeigte Spuren von Teamwork…davon würde Sherlock den MI-5, der die vier letzteren Leichen – den Golem eingeschlossen – einkassiert hatte, noch überzeugen müssen…  
  
„Sherlock, …sie steuert eine Autobahnraststätte an, …das…ergibt doch irgendwie keinen Sinn, oder…?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Oh, doch…und ob…!“ Mit diesen Worten trat er das Gaspedal durch, schaltete hoch und ich wurde von der Beschleunigung ruckartig in den Sitz gepresst.  
„Tut sich was?“ fragte er.  
„Sie steht. –  
…Mensch, ras’ doch nicht so…!“ rutschte es mir heraus, als wir in der Kurve mit den äußeren Reifen abhoben.  
„DU wolltest doch mit…!“ versetzte er – in diesem Moment prallten wir zurück auf die Fahrbahn, schlingerten, dotzten noch mal auf…  
Ich hatte nur krampfhaft das Netbook festhalten können.  
„Sie fährt wieder los, aber wir sind fast da – “  
„Wohin?!“ bellte Sherlock genervt.  
„Naja, in dieselbe Richtung, wohin de – “  
„Also ob das so selbstverständlich wäre!“ brüllte das Genie außer sich.  
  
Wir erreichten den großen Parkplatz und Sherlock löste schon mal seinen Sicherheitsgurt…  
„Siehst du den Imbisswagen?!“ fragte er atemlos und fuhr um bald zwanzig Meilen pro Stunde zu schnell auf die Stellplätze für Laster zu.  
„…der…? …ou…!“  
Jetzt begriff ich es...! Sherlock hatte damit gerechnet, dass das Chamäleon den Braten riechen und versuchen würde, uns in die Irre zu führen…!  
„Nein…nein, ich seh’ ihn nicht…aber dann müsste sie doch was ähnlich Großes klauen…hat sie den Sender einem anderen Fahrzeug angehängt?“  
„Offenkundig! Konzentrier’ dich aufs Gucken, nicht aufs Quatschen!“ versetzte Sherlock grob.  
  
„Haaah......!“ stieß er kampfbereit hervor.  
Die plötzliche Vollbremsung schüttelte mich durch. Dann war Sherlock auch schon rausgesprungen. Nun sah ich, wie er auf einen untersetzten Kerl zulief, der auf einem langen leeren Stellplatz wild gestikulierend auf und ab stolperte.  
Als ich ausstieg, hörte ich ihn jammern: „Mein Truck...! Was mach’ ich denn jetzt!? Ich war doch nur ganz kurz weg…nein, nein..., dort hinter auf die Landstraße, das hab ich noch gesehen…!“  
„Ihre KFZ-Nummer?!“ hörte ich Sherlock brüllen, dann rannte er zurück zum Wagen – ich stieg also wieder ein – und er startete, noch ehe er sich angeschnallt, oder auch nur die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
„Heißt das, sie fährt wahrscheinlich auf die M25 zurück und könnte jetzt quasi nach überallhin unterwegs sein?“ fragte ich.  
„Ganz genau! …cleveres Biest…“, knurrte er anerkennend.  
„Dann rufe ich mal Lestrade – “  
„UNTERSTEH’ dich…! Viel zu früh, das können wir immer noch, der Tescos-Truck hat GPS, nach dem können sie immer noch fahnden…“  
„Sie hat einen Tescos-Truck geklaut?“  
„Ist doch logisch: 1. Wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, und sie aus dem Industriegelände früher als geplant verschwinden muss, tauen ihr die Leichen nicht auf. 2. Pentonville wird mit genau solchen Tescos-Lastern beliefert…Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags…“  
„Sie will auf diese Weise Dzundza rausholen? Aber woher soll er das wissen?“ fragte ich.  
„Nun…es war ein bisschen ein Schuss ins Blaue…ich hab ihr gesimst, ich könne wahrscheinlich heute Abend LW erledigen und…sie soll es so machen wie bei der letzten Flucht…“  
„Aber darüber stand nichts in den wiederhergestellten SMS…?“ vermutete ich.  
„Das war das Problem… – da vorne ist ein Laster!“ unterbrach er sich.  
„Handschuhfach! Feldstecher!“ kommandierte er. „Und mach endlich das Netbook zu. Ich hab alles im Kopf und die Lichtquelle stört nur.“  
Ich gehorchte. „Es ist viel zu dunkel, um das Kennzeichen lesen zu können…!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
„Auf dem Autobahnring könnte es hell genug sein…bleib dran – siehst du wenigstens, ob es einer von Tesco ist…?“  
Der Truck rollte bald unter beleuchten Wegweisern hindurch und ich sah die fünf großen, roten Buchstaben mit der durchbrochenen blauen Linie darunter.  
„Positiv!“ bestätigte ich.  
„Gut, wenn der nächste PKW zum Überholen ansetzt, sieh zu, ob seine Scheinwerfer das Nummernschild ausreichend beleuchten…“  
„Okay…was, wenn es ein Triplebluff ist? Sie könnte jemanden dafür bezahlt haben, dass er so tut, als sei sein Truck gestohlen worden – und in Wahrheit mit ihrem eigenen Imbisswagen auf dem Rückweg sein…“  
„Wirklich sehr gut mitgedacht, John…aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich denke, sie hat keinen weiteren Komplizen und mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass die Aufregung des Truckers echt war – ich habe ‚Teansys Grill  & Soup’ gesehen…zwischen zwei großen Reisebussen…“  
„Was? Warum hast du das nicht gesagt?!“ platzte ich verärgert heraus.  
„Weil ich dich in diesem Moment bremsen musste, damit du nicht das Yard alarmierst! – Jetzt! Achtung…!“  
„Nein, er hat kurz davor auf Abblendlicht umgeschaltet...“, seufzte ich.  
„…zu dumm…Unser Zeitfenster wird immer kleiner. Langsam müsste ich wissen, ob wir wirklich hinter dem richtigen Truck her sind…!“  
„Da will wieder einer überholen…“, stellte ich fest. Diesmal streiften die Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer das Nummernschild…  
„Warte…jetzt…! …RV…I…2U…“, entzifferte ich. „Das letzte kann ‚ED’ oder ‚BB’ oder so etwas gewesen sein…war zu schnell für mich, sorry…“  
„Bingo! Das ist die Autonummer, die mir der Trucker genannt hat.“ Sherlock hütete sich, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, anscheinend, war selbst er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob da doch noch etwas faul sein könnte…  
Er fuhr nun langsamer, denn sonst wäre er bald selbst in die Verlegenheit gekommen, den Laster überholen zu müssen.  
Dann bog der LKW ab…  
„Okay…“ murmelte Sherlock und folgte ihm in gebührendem Abstand. „Hol mal den Rucksack bei dir aus dem Fußraum…mach ihn auf…“  
Ich tastete hinein. „Ein Nachtsichtgerät…!?“ stellte ich fest.  
„Ein D-2MV PRO. Ich denke, du kennst dich aus. Leg’ es mir an.“  
„Aber damit hast du ein Gesichtsfeld von bloß 40°!“ protestierte ich.  
„Hier kommt nichts von der Seite. Nun mach schon!“ herrschte mich Sherlock an.  
„Wildwechsel wäre denkbar…“, knurrte ich noch rechthaberisch, während ich ihm das Gerät auf den Kopf schnallte, – da schaltete er auch schon die Scheinwerfer aus.  
„Sobald ich aussteigen werde, schickst du Lestrade die SMS aus dem Ordner Entwürfe. – Keinen Ton mehr, jetzt! Und du bleibst im Wagen!“ knurrte er und ließ die Scheibe auf seiner Seite ganz herunter – nicht lange und es wurde empfindlich kalt…Ohne Klimaanlage und Gebläse kroch unser Wagen hinter dem Truck her…als die Straße abschüssig wurde, machte Sherlock den Motor und aus und wir rollten fast blind den Abhang hinunter…! Stellenweise spürte ich, dass Sherlock bremste...  
Dann machte auch der Truck vor uns das Licht aus…  
  
…hätte er nicht ZWEI Nachtsichtgeräte organisieren können? Ich sah so gut wie gar nichts mehr! Die leuchtende Armatur machte es nur noch schlimmer. Aber klar,…er hatte mich ja auch eigentlich gar nicht mitnehmen wollen… – und wie hätte er sich dann während der Fahrt dieses Ding aufgesetzt?! Daran mochte ich gar nicht denken…!  
  
Dann bremste der Wagen. Sherlock stieg aus, ließ die Tür offen. Ich schickte die SMS los, tastete dann nach der Waffe in meiner Tasche… Hilflos starrte ich ihm nach, wie er rasch in die Schwärze tauchte…dann entschied ich mich, auf den Fahrersitz rüber zu rutschen…  
  
Ich lauschte nach draußen…  
  
...irgendwo schien eine Autotür zu klappen…oder so…  
  
Dann nichts mehr…  
  
...Stille…  
  
...wie weit waren sie weg…!?  
  
  
  
  
Da...!  
  
...ein metallisches Krachen, dann ein Klirren, wie von einem zu Boden fallenden Brecheisen oder großen Schraubenschlüssel.  
  
Ich hielt die Luft an…  
  
  
  
…als plötzlich ein Schuss die Stille zerriss.  
  
  
...oh, Gott, nein…!  
  
  
  
  
Ich sah, wie sich etwas auf mich zu bewegte... – machte die Scheinwerfer an und – blendete eine lange, hagere Gestalt mit Basecap. Gleichzeitig warf ich mich nach rechts aus der Tür zu Boden – und während ein Projektil durch die Windschutzscheibe krachte, zielte ich unter das Mündungsfeuer...  
...hörte den wütenden Schmerzensschrei einer toughen Frau und einen zu Boden stürzenden Körper...  
...gleichzeitig feuerte sie in meine Richtung…oder zumindest glaubte sie, das zu tun, denn ich hatte mich schon weiter vom Wagen weggerollt. Trotz meiner schmerzenden Muskeln war ich wieder ganz in meinem Element. So als sei ich erst gestern noch durchs Gestrüpp gerobbt...  
Sie versuchte, aus den Lichtkegeln der Scheinwerfer zu kriechen. Ich sah etwas aufblitzen…musste es riskieren…und feuerte…  
Ihr Aufschrei und dieser metallische zweite Knall verrieten mir, dass ich ihr tatsächlich die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen hatte – dabei hatte ich neulich noch überlegt, dass ich vielleicht mal wieder auf den Schießstand sollte…!  
  
Aber wie sollte es weiter gehen?  
…irgendwo, vielleicht 50, 60 Yards vor mir musste Sherlock liegen...!  
Und ich hörte nur das frustrierte Wimmern des Chamäleons, das mich nicht sehen durfte!  
Kein Mucks von Sherlock…!  
Und was, wenn sie ihre Waffe wieder fand?!  
  
…verdammter Mist…! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Er hat mich in erster Linie deshalb mitgenommen, damit ich Lestrade nicht vorzeitig informieren kann! Verfluchter Bastard…!  
Mittlerweile hatte ich die beiden kastenförmigen Silhouetten weiter unten an dem sanften Hang ausgemacht. Es war keine Zeit zu verlieren, vielleicht konnte ich Sherlock noch retten; dass ich so gar nichts von ihm hörte, beunruhigte mich allerdings zutiefst...!  
  
Ich hatte den Truck und den Pathologie-Transporter fast erreicht. Bei beiden waren die Hecktüren geöffnet und mattes Licht fiel nach draußen…  
Meine Augen suchten den Boden ab…dann sah ich ihn...  
Mir stockte das Herz...  
Hastig stolperte ich gebückt zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt.  
Ich landete neben ihm auf den Knien und packte den schlaffen Körper. Mit angehaltenem Atem drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken und zog ihn in meine Arme.  
„Sherlock…!“ wisperte ich direkt in seine Ohrmuschel…griff in etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges und roch zugleich das unverwechselbar metallische Aroma von Blut…!  
  
...hatte sie ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen...?!  
  
Aber ich registrierte noch etwas…! Atemzüge…! Erleichtert schnappte ich nach Luft.  
„Sherlock…?“ flüsterte ich noch mal.  
Ich spürte, wie einige Muskeln in seinem langen, sehnigen Körper zuckten, dann…ein schwaches Stöhnen.  
„Sherlock…! Ruhig…ich bin hier – wie schlimm ist es?“  
Er erstarrte, dann packte er mich plötzlich im Nacken und brachte seine Lippen nahe an mein Ohr.  
„Wo ist sie? Hast du sie erwischt?“ wisperte er fast lautlos.  
„Sie könnte ihre Waffe wieder finden…“, gab ich ebenso zurück.  
„Versteck dich. Sie wird zurückkommen...!“  
„Was…? Aber dann erschießt sie dich...!“      
„Nein. Tu, was ich dir sage, verdammt!“ zischte er.  
Verzweifelt kroch ich unter den Truck und verbarg mich hinter einem der Räder… Verdammt! Wollte er sich wirklich opfern, damit das Chamäleon noch verhört werden konnte? War es das denn wert? Sollte das so etwas wie eine Buße werden…? Oder hatte ich irgendetwas übersehen…?  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich, wie der Motor des Geländewagens angelassen wurde…die Scheinwerfer kamen näher. Dann stoppte der Wagen.  
Sie MUSSTE ihn doch jetzt abknallen! Sie hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl, oder…?  
Ich richtete die Sig Sauer auf sie... Sherlock würde mich dafür vielleicht bis an sein Lebensende hassen, aber ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn tötete…!  
Doch dann sah ich, dass sie nicht den Kolben des Revolvers in der Hand hielt…sondern den Lauf… Sie näherte sich stolpernd und hinkend unter verbissenem Ächzen dem reglosen, schwarzen Haufen, als der mein Freund dort auf dem sandigen Waldboden lag…dann sah ich schemenhaft etwas empor schnellen und hörte das Auftreffen einer Faust…den abgerissenen Laut aus einer Frauenkehle und – ein Zusammensacken…dann…roch ich ...Chloroform.  
„Hey! Doktor!“ zischte Sherlock. „Es gibt Arbeit!“  
Aufatmend wagte ich mich aus meinem Versteck.  
„Vergewissere dich zuerst, dass sie wirklich weggetreten ist!“ befahl er.  
Ich gehorchte.  
„Ist sie. Was ist mit dir? Hat sie dich schlimm erwischt?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
„Sie hat mich bloß niedergeschlagen“, widersprach er.  
„Aber der Schuss!“  
„Sollte einen möglichen Komplizen aus der Reserve locken. Hat ja funktioniert“, fauchte er.  
„Ja, klar! Du wärst natürlich viel besser dran gewesen ohne mich!“ giftete ich zurück. „Drück hier drauf. FEST...!“ kommandierte ich dann. „Sonst entfärbt sich dieses Chamäleon gleich für immer…“  
Ich stillte ihre Blutung und verband die Wunden. Dann leuchtete ich Sherlock an, der nur unwillig knurrte: “Es ist nichts!“ – und dann kindisch den Kopf wegdrehte  
„Platzwunde…“, murmelte ich. „Halt doch still…!“  
„Lass sie uns erst mal einsperren“, entschied er.  
Wir hoben die bewusstlose Killerin hoch, schleppten sie zum Auto und verfrachteten sie in den Käfig. Sherlock schloss ab, steckte den Schlüssel ein und ließ sich keuchend an der Seite des Wagens zu Boden sinken.  
Erschrocken hockte ich mich zu ihm.  
„Sherlock, bist du okay?“ flüsterte ich.  
Er nickte nur und überließ sich nun widerstandslos meiner Fürsorge. Die kleine Stabtaschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen, verarztete ich seine Wunde, während er wieder zu Atem kam.  
„Das Handy“, murmelte er dann. Ich gab es ihm, sah ihn fahrig wählen...  
„Hallo, Lestrade…!“  
„Sie unbelehrbarer Klugscheißer!“ hörte ich diesen aus dem Handy schimpfen. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?“  
„Sind wir. Wann können Sie hier sein?“  
„Wir könnten längst da sein, wenn Sie uns nicht mal wieder außen vor gelassen hätten!“ grollte er. „Wir haben Sie geortet. Haben Sie sie denn!?“  
„Ja – und sie lebt noch. Wir haben alle verlorenen Beweismittel sichergestellt, aber unser Transportmittel hat etwas gelitten und ist so nicht brauchbar...“  
„Gut. Ein Hubschrauber wird Sie zuerst erreichen.“  
„Okay. Den Imbisswagen werden Sie hier allerdings nicht finden…“  
„Ich weiß…den haben wir schon gesichtet! Sie hat einen Tescos-Truck geklaut, richtig?“  
„Sie sind ja geradezu schnell, Lestrade!“  
„Ach, seien Sie doch bloß still! Bis gleich!“  
  
Sherlock ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon sinken, lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch...  
„Alles okay mit dir…?“ fragte ich.  
Er nickte matt, sah mich dann aus halb geöffneten Augen an und flüsterte: „Sag jetzt nichts mehr…sie soll dich nicht hören…!“  
Ich nickte nur.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten hörte ich nur seinen Atem, der sich allmählich beruhigte…dann aber auch zittrig wurde, weil Sherlock zu frieren begann. Ich erinnerte mich, eine Decke auf der Rückbank gesehen zu haben…viel würde es nicht helfen, aber ich holte sie trotzdem…  
Er sah mich nur kurz dankbar an, als ich ihn hineinwickelte – dann hörten wir einen wütenden Aufschrei und metallisches Rumpeln aus dem Kofferraum – direkt neben uns…!  
Sie konnte nicht raus…trotzdem war es unheimlich, wie sie zornig aufbegehrend in ihrem Gefängnis rumorte…!  
Sherlock raffte sich auf und zückte das Chloroformfläschchen…aber ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm…das Zeug ist gesundheitsschädlich und längst nicht so ungefährlich, wie uns alte Geschichten vorgaukeln.  
Er nickte…dann hörten wie das Rattern von Rotorblättern, spürten bald darauf die Turbulenzen, sahen die Scheinwerfer…landen konnte man hier jedoch nicht…zu viele Bäume. Nach und nach ließen sich zwei Mann an einem Seil herab. Sherlock verständigte sich kurz mit ihnen. Sie luden drei der Leichen wieder vom Tescos-Laster in den Pathologie-Transporter um, dann hörte ich sie nochmals miteinander tuscheln…Sherlock machte mir Zeichen, dass ich mich verstecken sollte...  
  
Nun öffneten sie den Kofferraum des Geländewagens und…den Käfig…  
Mit einem zornigen Schrei schnellte sie wie ein Kastenteufelchen ins Freie – ich hörte Schläge und Schmerzenslaute – überlegte schon, mich auf sie zu stürzen – aber sie durfte mich nicht erkennen…!  
  
...ich schleuderte den Verbandskasten... – und traf sie tatsächlich am Hinterkopf…sah sie noch zwei Schritte vorwärts stolpern, wanken…und zu Boden gehen.  
  
Ich empfand eher Erleichterung als Triumph…aber zugleich auch – ...Trauer und Sorge…: War’s das jetzt? Sherlock wollte unsere Zusammenarbeit beenden…oder besser: Er glaubte, das tun zu müssen, oder...? ...und mal abgesehen davon – wie ging es ihm überhaupt? Wie verkraftete er diesen so persönlichen Fall…?    
  
Pathologietransporter und Heli entfernten sich, aber bald darauf näherte sich ein einzelner PKW…Lestrades silberner BMW.  
  
Ich ging ihm entgegen.  
„John. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er Sie mitnimmt! Ist alles okay?“ flüsterte er.  
„So ziemlich…“, seufzte ich. „Sie…sind allein…? – Gut. Ist besser so…“, bemerkte ich.  
„Dimmock überwacht die…Rückkehr der Beweise im Bart’s…“  
  
„Wir haben noch weitere Beweise sicherzustellen, Lestrade“, bemerkte ein kühler Bass aus dem Dunkel. „Machen Sie doch mal gerade Ihren Kofferraum auf. Alles Weitere erkläre ich Ihnen auf der Fahrt…“  
Greg gehorchte – bei der Beleuchtung des geöffneten Kofferraumes, in den Sherlock zwei Taschen packte, registrierte er, dass der CD verletzt war und elend aussah, sagte aber nichts: Er beschränkte sich darauf, die herrische Art unseres brillanten, aber eigenwilligen Freundes nachsichtig zu übergehen. Sherlock seinerseits war doch angeschlagen genug, sich von mir auf die Rückbank schieben zu lassen, wo ich ihn aus der Nähe überwachen konnte.  
So startete Greg zurück zu Teansys Stammplatz, wie Sherlock es angeordnet hatte.  
„…mir geht’s gut…“ raunte er weich, als ich nach seinem Handgelenk tastete, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.  
„Ich weiß, wie du’s gemeint hast...“, versicherte ich flüsternd…und zur Bestätigung hörte ich ihn – ganz  leise – resigniert aufseufzen…

 

  
 **Unterschlupf für ein Paar Riesen**  
  
  
  
  
  
„Also, Sie vermuten dort einen Unterschlupf, ja? Und dass wir dort die Trophäen finden“, fragte Lestrade.  
„Davon gehe ich aus“, brummte Sherlock. „Dann hätten wir Beweise, wen sie alles auf dem Gewissen hatten, dass sie zusammengearbeitet haben."  
"Gut. Je mehr wir ihnen nachweisen können, desto mehr Hafterleichterung kann man ihr anbieten, desto eher wird sie bereit sein, darüber auszupacken, wer – "  
  
Neben mir zuckte Sherlock bei dem Wort 'Hafterleichterung' zusammen und schnappte verletzt und empört nach Luft. Instinktiv griff ich nach seinem Arm, denn vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich den aufgebrachten Detektiv schon nach vorne schnellen und unserem Fahrer die Kehle zudrücken – auch wenn er im Moment noch angeschnallt war!  
Doch auch Greg wurde inzwischen klar, dass diese sonst so gängige Überlegung in diesem speziellen Fall vor Sherlocks Ohren ungeheuer taktlos war: Vor Entsetzen verriss er das Lenkrad, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf – und einzig, weil weit und breit kein anderes Fahrzeug war und wir uns auf der mittleren Fahrbahn befanden, passierte nichts weiter, als dass wir nach links schlingerten, und der Leitplanke gefährlich nahe kamen.  
  
"Oh, Sherlock...! Tut mir Leid, Mann...", stammelte Greg betroffen. "Tut mir Leid, wirklich..."  
Mein Freund neben mir schnaufte vor Zorn und ballte die Fäuste.  
"Beruhige dich!" bat ich leise. "Sie kommt bestimmt bis an ihr Lebensende nicht mehr raus...", versicherte ich.  
"Es...sei denn...der... Secret-Service... macht... einen Deal ...mit ihr...!" stieß er mühsam hervor.  
  
Nun war es an mir zu erstarren: Konnte das wirklich passieren? Dass der Secret-Service ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen würde?! Dass sie nun auch noch eine Lebensstellung bekam und ansonsten straffrei ausging?!  
  
"Das...?!" hauchte ich nur fassungslos. Meine Hand glitt von Sherlocks Arm…  
Aber dann wurde ich auf das keuchende Bündel neben mir aufmerksam: Er hatte den Kopf zwischen die Hände geklemmt, als wolle er sich selbst das Gehirn rausquetschen... ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr er litt.  
Hilflos legte ich meine Hand auf seinen bebenden Rücken und hätte gerne so etwas gesagt wie: "Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Sie erhält ihre gerechte Strafe..." – aber er wusste wohl besser als ich, wozu Geheimdienste fähig waren, wenn sie die Gelegenheit bekamen, eine solche Meisterin ihres Fachs für sich verpflichten zu können!  
Sherlock rang nach Fassung. Beruhigen wollte er sich nicht, das war mir nur zu klar. Bloß sich in den Griff kriegen, damit er jetzt nicht unübersehbar ausrastete.  
  
...verdammt, Greg, wie konntest du so etwas bloß sagen...! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Dieser schwieg betreten, kutschierte uns nur wortlos auf das Fabrikgelände und stoppte dort unschlüssig.  
  
"Sherlock...?" fragte ich vorsichtig, als er sich nicht rührte.  
Der CD schöpfte krampfhaft Atem und ließ die Arme sinken. Die Wunde an seiner Schläfe hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen – aber ich wusste schon, dass er es jetzt nicht zulassen würde, dass ich mich darum kümmerte. Ich verstand es ja nur zu gut...  
Er schnallte sich los, stieß die Wagentür gewaltsam auf und sprang mit einer eckigen Bewegung hinaus. Ich beeilte mich, ebenfalls nach draußen zu kommen. Da stand er bereits über den geöffneten Kofferraum gebeugt und hatte diesem eine Brechstange entnommen; als er damit auf den leeren Stellplatz des Imbisswagens zuschritt, vertrat ihm Greg den Weg.  
  
"Langsam, Sherlock! Sagen Sie mir zuerst, was Sie vermuten", forderte er fast zaghaft und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. ich fürchtete schon, Sherlock werde sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung losmachen und ihn mit der Stange schlagen, aber der knurrte nur und rannte in Richtung des Gebäudes.  
  
"Hier!" schrie er scharf. "Das ist die Position, – sag's ihm, John!"  
"Ja..., da hat der Wagen gestanden. Sonntag und gestern", bestätigte ich.  
"Man sieht ihn hier von der Zufahrt aus gar nicht. Und auch nicht vom Nachbargebäude, das sogar in Betrieb ist. Das macht also ...'marktstrategisch' keinen Sinn!"  
  
Wir kamen näher.  
  
"Und hier...!" Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe auf den Boden. "man sieht es gerade noch, wo der Wagen vorhin den Regen fern gehalten hat. Auch die Position des Mülls spricht dafür...diese Pappschale wurde von einem der Reifen plattgewalzt...So dicht vor der Mauer, dass man die Tür des Wagens nur so eben öffnen konnte... – Aber es gibt hier...so eine Art Ladeluke..."  
  
Schon hatte er das Brecheisen angesetzt und hebelte die Metallabdeckung auf. Sie war unverschlossen und schon leicht verbogen, so dass sie widerstandslos aufsprang. Ehe wir ihn noch erreichten, war er in der entstandenen Öffnung verschwunden. Ich folgte ihm hastig. eine Metallleiter führte nach unten. Ich zog es vor, sie zu benutzen, statt ebenfalls zu springen..., der Boden des Raumes lag schließlich im Dunkeln und es waren dann doch immerhin knapp sechs Fuß, wie ich feststellte, als ich unten angekommen war.  
Es war irgendeine Art von Lagerhalle...Getränkelager...wie die letzten gestapelten Kisten verrieten, als ich nun durch den Raum leuchtete.  
  
Plötzlich flammte Neonlicht auf. Sherlock wies auf ein Kabel, das durch einen Belüftungsschacht führte... "Sie haben das Stromnetz des Nachbargebäudes angezapft...", erklärte er.  
"UND DAS...ist doch wohl eindeutig..." Er wies hinter drei in mehrere Spinde unterteilte Metallschränke, die mitten im Raum eine etwa 10 Fuß breite Trennwand bildeten. Als Greg und ich um die Ecke bogen, verstanden wir augenblicklich, was er meinte.  
Die Matratze war mehr als acht Fuß lang und mehr als sechs Fuß breit, vier zusammengenähte Laken waren darüber gebreitet und zwei gänzlich geöffnete Schlafsäcke lagen unordentlich zusammengeknüllt herum… Ich besah mir die Bettstatt genauer: Aus Meterware von Verpackungsschaumgummi zusammengeschweißt. Aber daran hatte Sherlock kein Interesse. Er begann die Spindtüren zu öffnen. "Munition...Messer...Handgranaten...", zählte er auf. Ich begann am anderen Ende der Spindreihe: Kleidung, Toilettenartikel…Schuhe…ein riesiges Paar Schnürschuhe…Größe 64!  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen eine Reisetasche gefunden und warf die Waffensammlung da hinein.  
Ich fand Notizbücher …oder Kalender?…und ein Verbandskasten...  
  
"Sherlock, warten Sie, das – ", hatte zugleich der DI zögernd eingewandt.  
"Problem? Sie sind doch dabei! Und der Secret Service würde das alles in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen!" knurrte Sherlock bitter. Greg seufzte, sah sich um und öffnete Sicherungskasten an der rückwärtigen Wand.  
Unterdessen merkte ich, dass es im Verbandskasten klapperte...ich öffnete ihn – Ein Schweizer Armeemesser, ein Hundehalsband, ein Schnappmesser mit den Initialen MR, ein großer Reißzahn an einer Schnur mit Holzperlen und kleinen Muscheln, ein emailliertes Kreuz... – 'Sherlock, hier sind die Trophäen!' wollte ich schon rufen – als Greg mit einem heiseren Aufschrei zurückfuhr. Er taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten und starrte zu Tode erschrocken in den Sicherungskasten..., während Sherlock schon zu ihm sprintete – ich warf den Verbandskasten und was ich mir sonst unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, hastig in Richtung der Reisetasche und rannte mit einem ganz mulmigen Gefühl zu den beiden hinüber.  
"41..40..39..38...", verkündeten eckige, blinkende, rote Zahlen aus dem vermeintlichen Sicherungskasten. Unter ihnen sahen wir Sprengstoffpakete und ein Tastenfeld mit Ziffern...  
"Raus hier!" schrie ich – so weit meine angeschlagene Stimme das mitmachte! Dann sah ich Sherlock vorstürzen und begriff, was er vorhatte: Er wollte die Bombe nach draußen bringen – oder entschärfen...? – um die Beweise zu sichern! Aber ich warf mich dazwischen. "Nicht! Sherlock…!"  
Er machte Anstalten, mich zu packen und beiseite zu schleudern – da reagierte ich automatisch und schlug zu: Meine Faust traf sein Kinn – ich duckte mich und packte ihn, als er zusammensackte, so dass ich ihn mir kopfüber auf den Rücken laden konnte.  
"Greg, die Tasche und raus hier! – Geh’n Sie schon!" kommandierte ich.  
Der DI stürzte sich auf die Reisetasche und hastete zur Luke; ich stolperte mit der Last auf meiner Schulter hinter ihm her. Als ich den Ausgang erreichte, wartete Greg dort – bereit mir Sherlock abzunehmen.  
"Schnell, bringen Sie… sich in Sicherheit!" schrie ich schnaufend und stemmte den schlaffen Körper nach oben...im doppelten Sinne erleichtert, spürte ich das Gewicht nachlassen, als Greg ihn aus der Luke zerrte, dann kletterte ich hinterher, schnappte die herumstehende Reisetasche und rannte um mein Leben... nach wenigen Sätzen erreichte ich Greg, der Sherlock rückwärts mit dem Rautekgriff wegschleifte, griff nach Sherlocks Fußgelenken, um sie hochzuheben – ...dann ein Lichtblitz…!  
Ich schleuderte die Tasche im hohen Bogen nach vorne, warf mich über Sherlock und riss auch Greg mit zu Boden.  
...keine Panik, jetzt, Watson! kommandierte ich. Keinen Flashback, hörst du...?  
Ohrenbetäubendes Donnern. Trümmer fauchten und zischten über uns hinweg und dann walzte eine Hitzewelle über unsere Körper und nahm mir den Atem...  
  
  
  
  
Ich wurde durchgeschüttelt.  
"John...? John!" Die Stimme war leise...weit weg...  
Ich schmeckte Rauch...angesengten Staub...erstickender Husten erschütterte meine schmerzenden Lungen. Erwachend rang ich nach Luft, tastete verwirrt und orientierungslos um mich...dann erreichte ein verschwommenes Bild mein Gehirn...  
"Greg...? Was...!" krächzte ich schwach.  
Dann erinnerte ich mich – als ich mich aufrichtete, drehte sich alles, aber das musste ich ignorieren: Überall Trümmer, teilweise noch brennend, und Asche; ein grauer Nebel aus Rußpartikeln ließ alles unscharf erscheinen... Vor mir hockte Lestrade und hielt sich den Kopf, Blut lief aus seinem linken Ohr und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt...perforierte Myrinx, anscheinend...ich sah mich um...neben mir lag Sherlock auf dem Rücken, noch immer durch meinen Schlag ausgeknockt, doch bis auf die Platzwunde, die ihm das Chamäleon beigebracht hatte, anscheinend unversehrt. Gesicht und Rumpf nicht einmal mit Schmutz bedeckt, wo ich versucht hatte, ihn vor der Explosion abzuschirmen. Ich kontrollierte seine Pupillenreaktion und tastete ihn rasch, aber vorsichtig nach Knochenbrüchen ab und seufzte erleichtert, als ich nichts feststellen konnte.  
Greg stöhnte unterdrückt. "Bei Ihnen muss so bald wie möglich eine Otoskopie gemacht werden", mahnte ich. "Aber im Allgemeinen heilt so etwas gut..."  
Er hatte mir das rechte Ohr zugedreht und nickte tapfer. Ein gerissenes Trommelfell verursacht ein ziemlich fieses Stechen. "Wie um alles in der Welt sind Sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, dort nachzusehen?!" fragte ich perplex.  
"Keine Ahnung", ächzte Greg mit schrägem Grinsen. "Sauberer Haken, John...", bemerkte er. "Ohne Sie wären wir da nicht mehr rausgekommen...Ich war wie gelähmt..."  
Ich nickte bedrückt und sah auf meinen bewusstlosen Freund herunter: Sherlock hätte uns beinahe alle drei umgebracht, weil er die Nerven verloren hatte. Ich war nicht mal wütend auf ihn, sondern erschüttert darüber, dass er so durcheinander gewesen war. Greg schien meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er brummte leise: "Muss ja niemand erfahren...", dann stand er schwankend auf und suchte nach der Tasche.  
Der Dreck legte sich langsam...im dem Gebäude klaffte ein riesiges Loch...  
Mich packte unterdessen ein weiterer Hustenanfall, so dass ich mich abwandte und auf dem Boden abstützte. Greg wankte auf mich zu und landete neben mir.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" fragte er. Ich nickte, räusperte mich gewaltsam und gestand heiser: "Mir brummt der Schädel... Die Hauptsache haben wir, schätze ich...können Sie fahren, Greg? Wenn er Recht hat, sollten wir das hier vielleicht wirklich in Sicherheit bringen...Ich glaube, ich höre einen Hubschrauber...", setzte ich einen Moment später hinzu. Allerdings war ich nicht ganz sicher…vielleicht war das auch bloß mein Puls, der in meinen Ohren rumorte…?  
"Okay, dann lassen Sie uns hier verschwinden..." Wir schleppten Sherlock zum Wagen und wuchteten ihn auf die Rückbank, wo ich ihn, so weit die beengten Platzverhältnisse das zuließen, annähernd in stabile Seitenlage brachte. Ich schob den Beifahrersitz nach vorne und kauerte mich neben Sherlock in den hinteren Fußraum.  
"Wohin haben sie das Chamäleon jetzt gebracht?" fragte ich.  
"Pentonville."  
"Gut, dann dorthin...", entschied ich.  
  
Lestrade nickte nur und fuhr los. In den Kurven hielt ich Sherlock an Kopf und Taille fest... Schon ein paar Sekunden später stöhnte er leise, seine Lider begannen zu flattern. Verwirrt über die Bewegung, der er sich ausgesetzt fühlte, versuchte er sich fahrig aufzurichten.  
  
"Ruhig, Sherlock...bleib noch liegen", widersprach ich sanft. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"John...?" Er blinzelte mich mit verzerrtem Gesicht aus trüben Augen an. "...oh, verdammt...!" Sein flaches Keuchen klang fast nach Schluchzen.  
"Nicht aufregen, ich denke die Hauptsache haben wir rausgeholt", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Und damit meine ich nicht bloß uns drei…“  
Er tastete mit seiner zittrigen Linken nach meiner Hand auf seinen unteren Rippen. "Bist du in Ordnung?“ fragte er fast kläglich.  
„Aber klar…“ grinste ich erleichtert.  
"Das...war...unfassbar dumm von mir...", gestand er beschämt.  
"Schon okay...", behauptete ich. "Hast du Schmerzen?"  
"Ich bin so ein Idiot...hätte uns fast in die Luft gejagt...", jammerte er fassungslos.  
"Ist ja nichts passiert", raunte ich und strich ihm gedankenverloren über den Kopf. "Ruh' dich aus. Ich hoffe, ich hab' nicht zu fest zugeschlagen..."  
"Nur so fest wie nötig..., schätze ich...", vermutete er und bewegte vorsichtig seinen Unterkiefer. "Nicht schlimm", versicherte er – nur um in der nächsten Kurve die Augen zu verdrehen...  
"Sherlock?" fragte ich alarmiert.  
Er rang gewaltsam nach Luft. „…geht…schon…!“ japste er, „…mir geht’s…gut…“  
Ich spürte seine bebenden Atemzüge unter meiner Linken, die langsam etwas ruhiger wurden.  
„Ruhig durchatmen, Sherlock…hast du Schmerzen?“ Auf diese Frage hatte ich ja noch keine Antwort erhalten…  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf – was mich darauf aufmerksam machte, was meine rechte Hand da eigentlich trieb… – rasch benutzte ich sie, um den Verbandskasten hervorzuholen, der unter dem Sitz steckte. Ich riss das erstbeste Verbandspäckchen auf und presste es behutsam auf die Platzwunde. „Ist dir übel? …schwindlig?“ fragte ich weiter.  
„…etwas…“, gab er zu. – und mir war klar, nur ‚etwas’ hätte er gar nicht erst erwähnt…!  „Was ist denn mit Lestrade…? Der fährt ja Schlangenlinien…!“  
  


 

 

 **Desaster in Pentonville**  
  
  
  
  
„Was ist denn mit Lestrade…? Der fährt ja Schlangenlinien…!“ nuschelte Sherlock benommen.  
  
Für einen Moment war ich total irritiert, aber dann begriff, dass Sherlock wohl doch schwerer mit seinen Symptomen zu kämpfen hatte, als uns beiden klar gewesen war.  
„Oh…!" entfuhr es mir. "….nein, das kommt dir nur so vor. Du hast wohl doch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung…“, überlegte ich. Mein Kinnhaken hatte das nicht gerade verbessert, auch wenn er eher vorsichtig dosiert gewesen war. ...aber was sonst hätte ich tun können?  
"Lestrade?" erhob Sherlock überraschend seine Stimme.  
"Was, Sherlock?" fragte dieser über das Brummen des Motors hinweg.  
"Es wäre möglich, dass auch der Imbisswagen durch eine Sprengfalle gesichert ist. Warnen Sie besser die Zuständigen. Aber dann machen Sie Ihr Handy bitte wieder aus. Der MI-5 wird uns noch früh genug dazwischen funken..."  
"Okay..., hoffentlich ist denen der Wagen noch nicht um die Ohren geflogen...", stöhnte der DI nervös und meldete sich umgehend im betreffenden Kriminaltechnischen Labor.  
  
Sherlock schloss frustriert die Augen. Da er nichts mehr sagte, schwieg ich ebenfalls. Vielleicht würde er wenigstens für ein paar Minuten zur Ruhe kommen, vielleicht sogar einschlafen...  
Greg hatte die Heizung aufgedreht. Wahrscheinlich fror er selbst, hatte einen leichten Schock, der sich nun langsam bemerkbar machte. Auch ich fühlte mich, jetzt wo die Aufregung nachließ, doch ziemlich schlapp und die Schmerzen drängelten sich auch wieder in den Vordergrund meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich rutschte noch etwas tiefer in den Fußraum...  
...nur ein paar Minuten..., dachte ich und lehnte müde die Stirn auf die Rückbank. Verstohlen krallte ich meine Linke in Sherlocks Mantel, damit ich darauf aufmerksam würde, wenn er sich bewegte...  
  
  
  
"Nun, Johnny-Boy? Was wirst du tun, wenn dein Herrchen dich ins Tierheim bringt?" fragte Moriarty überzogen mitleidig. "Er sollte dich einfach bei mir abgeben. Ich kann immer gute Schützen gebrauchen..."  
  
BLOß WEG HIER...!!!  
  
Panik schoss in mir hoch wie eine Stichflamme!  
  
  
Aber dann erkannte ich die Wahrheit.  
  
Ein Traum.  
Nur ein Alptraum...  
Wenigstens hatte ich anscheinend nicht geschrieen...ich versuchte, meinen plötzlich Lufthunger zu stillen, ohne dabei allzu viel Lärm zu machen. Die Panik wich einem Gefühl von Verzweiflung. Ich kam mir vor wie ein ausgesetzter Dackel, irgendwo angebunden und allein gelassen.  
  
...reiß dich zusammen, Watson! schallt ich mich augenblicklich.  
  
Schließlich wollte mich Sherlock nicht aus der Wohnung werfen, sondern bloß aus seinen Abenteuern... – ODER...?  
...oder hatte er mir nur noch nicht gesagt, dass er außerdem wollte, dass ich so bald wie möglich...auszog?!  
Entsetzt versuchte ich den Kloß in meiner Kehle herunterzuwürgen und mich zusammenzureißen.  
  
Als ich den Kopf hob, blickte ich genau in zwei traurige, blaugraue Augen. Der ungewohnte Ausdruck erschreckte mich, diese Verletzlichkeit bei ihm zu sehen, war bedrückend. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er sich so fühlte. Ich fuhr mir durch mein schweißnasses Gesicht und versuchte, meinen verstörten Freund aufmunternd anzulächeln.  
"Hey,...du hast sie geschnappt...", erinnerte ich ihn hilflos.  
  
...aber womöglich völlig umsonst...! erinnerte ich mich.  
  
Ich überlegte fieberhaft...  
"Mycroft wird nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie Jagd auf dich macht", versicherte ich schließlich.  
  
In Sherlocks Gesicht zuckte es kaum merklich und irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er mit sich rang, mir etwas zu sagen, sich aber schließlich dagegen entschied.  
"Was hat er gesagt?" wollte er wissen.  
"Wer?" fragte ich zurück.  
"Moriarty. Du hattest wieder seine Stimme im Ohr", sagte er mir auf den Kopf zu.  
"Oh...", hauchte ich nur entsetzt.  
Sherlock schluckte. "Schon gut... Du musst es mir jetzt nicht sagen...", lenkte er ein.  
„Habt ihr…noch irgendwas…rausholen können?“ fragte er dann und sah mich fast flehend an.  
„Die Tasche, die du zu packen begonnen hast…", gab ich zu, "aber du solltest besser noch etwas liegen bleiben – “  
Irgendwie las er aus meinem Zögern, dass auch ich noch etwas gefunden und vor der Vernichtung bewahrt haben musste.  
„...die Trophäen...?!“ fragte er atemlos und packte meine Schulter.  
„Sherlock – “, versuchte ich, ihn zu bremsen.  
„Du hast sie gesehen? Sag schon…!“ drängte er, seine Stimme fast berstend vor Spannung.  
  
Ich tastete in die Reisetasche, die neben mir im Fußraum stand. Er stützte sich auf den linken Ellenbogen hoch, und bis ich den Verbandskasten aus dem Unterschlupf des Killerpaares empor geholt hatte, hielt er schon die Taschenlampe in der Hand. Ich nahm sie ihm ab und leuchtete ihm, als er den Kasten hastig öffnete und fieberhaft in den Andenken wühlte. Ich sah trotz der Lederhandschuhe, dass er zitterte.  
  
  
Dann ließ er sich mit einem Ächzen zurückfallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
  
"Tut mir so Leid, Sherlock...", flüsterte ich und schloss die Box.  
  
Mags Medaillon war wohl immer noch verschwunden – und ich wusste nicht einmal, was meinem Freund mehr zusetzte: Dass er nun nicht beweisen konnte, dass das Chamäleon sie umgebracht hatte, oder dass ihm nun nicht mal mehr ein Andenken von seiner alten Freundin blieb...  
Sherlocks leises, gequältes Keuchen ging fast im Motorengeräusch unter.  
Ich dachte an mein Gespräch mit Flash während Sherlock am Sonntag den Tatort inspiziert hatte...an den Schmerz des jungen Mannes, die Fassungslosigkeit üer das jähe, grausame Ende seines Glücks...und wie er mir später angedeutet hatte, was seine Verlobte mit Sherlock verband...  
  
  
"Vielleicht...vielleicht trägt sie es ja...", stammelte ich.  
  
War das klug, ihm Hoffnungen zu machen...?  
  
...verdammt Watson! Eine Killerin, die ein Medaillon mit einem Engel darauf, trägt?! Einem Würgeengel, oder was?!  
Nach einer Weile sagte ich: "Keine Ahnung, ob es was bringen wird...ich hab da noch Notizbücher eingesteckt – "  
  
Auch für mich kam die Kurve gänzlich unerwartet, ich presste geistesgegenwärtig meine Knie nach außen um mich zwischen Rückenlehne und Rückbank festzuklemmen und packte Sherlocks Arm.  
"Sorry...alles klar da hinten?" fragte Greg. "Dieser Armleuchter hat plötzlich die Spur gewechselt! Eigentlich müsste ich den jetzt anhalten, und ihm ein Bußgeld verpassen! – Wir sind übrigens bald da. Keine fünf Minuten mehr..."  
  
Sherlock griff nach meinem Handgelenk, um sich meines Griffs zu entledigen. Er wollte nicht auf der Rückbank liegend in Pentonville ankommen. Das verstand ich, also stützte ich ihn, als er sich aufrichtete.  
"Langsam, Sherlock...lass mich dir helfen", murmelte ich. Er machte keine Anstalten, mich abzuschütteln, aber er vermied es, mich anzusehen. Als er schließlich schwer atmend in dem Sitz hinter Lestrade lehnte und ich neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, legte ich zuerst ihm und dann mir den Sicherheitsgurt an.  
Er ignorierte meinen Seitenblick und bald kam das Gefängnis in Sicht.  
Lestrade zeigte nur zwei Mal seinen Ausweis vor und wir wurden durch die Sicherheitsschleusen gewinkt. Der DI parkte im vorderen Innenhof nahe bei einem kleinen Eingang an einem Seitenflügel, wo ich nach draußen kletterte. Sherlock wartete nicht, stieg gleichzeitig mit mir aus und stützte sich auf das Wagendach. Ich kam auf seine Seite, wo Lestrade bereits neben ihm aus dem BMW auftauchte.  
  
„Sherlock, geht’s wieder einigermaßen?“ fragte er besorgt.  
“Mir geht’s bestens“, knurrte der Consulting Detective unhöflich und dachte – unsozial wie er war – nicht im Mindesten daran, den DI nach seinem Befinden zu fragen, obwohl ihm dessen Verletzung zweifellos schon aufgefallen war.  
Offenbar hatte er beschlossen, um jeden Preis genauso blasiert und unhöflich zu wirken, wie man ihn beim Yard kannte.  
“Jedenfalls keine Persönlichkeitsveränderung, dann ist es ja unbedenklich“, konterte Greg spöttisch. „Dann lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren!“  
  
Sherlock stiefelte mit Riesenschritten los, wurde aber am Eingang – sehr zu seinem Ärger – ausgebremst, weil schon wieder jemand einen Dienstausweis zu sehen verlangte. Freilich hätte er einen gehabt, aber…!  
  
  
  
"Lestrade! Wo haben Sie sich denn herumgetrieben!" empfing uns Dimmock, schon von weitem unwirsch schimpfend. "Ich meine: Sie haben weder Funkgerät noch Handy an – und ich muss mich deshalb vom Boss zur Schnecke machen lassen! Was ist das denn für eine – !?" Er verstummte, als er uns sah: Jetzt bei voller künstlicher Beleuchtung kam unser Anblick erst richtig zur Geltung – Lestrade war völlig mit Staub und Ruß überzogen, auch das Rinnsal Blut, dass aus seinem Ohr bis in den Kragen reichte, war nun in das Blickfeld des jüngeren DI gelangt. Sherlock und ich folgten ihm Seite an Seite, aber nun schob ich mich in den Vordergrund.  
"Wie Sie sehen, braucht Ihr Kollege zuerst mal medizinische Hilfe. Und...Mr. Holmes ebenso", erklärte ich entschieden.  
"Sie...waren bei dieser Explosion...?!" dämmerte es Dimmock.  
"Brillante Deduktion!" höhnte Sherlock herablassend.  
  
"Wieso haben Sie nicht dort gewartet?“ fragte Dimmock Lestrade. „Feuerwehr und Ambulanzen waren längst auf dem Weg dorthin, ebenso wie – "  
"Das MI-5?" fragte Greg grimmig. "Eben drum. Ich wollte uns die Ermittlung nicht so schnell aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Was ist mit dem Chamäleon?"  
"Sie flicken sie noch zusammen. Wir werden sie wohl erst in einigen Stunden vernehmen können."  
"Wo sind ihre Sachen?" fragte Sherlock. "Haben Sie auch den Imbisswagen sichergestellt?"  
"Den Imbisswagen, der steht separat wegen der möglichen Sprengfalle, den Pathologie-Transporter, den Tesco-Laster und den Geländewagen", zählte Dimmock an seinen Kollegen gewandt auf – geradeso, als sei die Frage von ihm gekommen. "Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, mit Zivilisten Jagd auf – "  
"Wir haben Lestrade erst informiert, als wir die Killerin bereits bis zum Versteck der Beweismittel verfolgt hatten", unterbrach ihn Sherlock. "Es ging nicht anders. Auf ein größeres Aufgebot an Verfolgern wäre sie aufmerksam geworden."  
"Und die Explosion?"  
"Eine Selbstzerstörungsfalle in ihrem Unterschlupf. Jemand von Moriartys Leuten muss ihnen die eingebaut haben. Beide haben noch nie mich Sprengstoff und Elektronik gearbeitet, soweit man weiß. Nicht mal ich konnte ahnen, dass ich innerhalb der ersten drei Minuten nach dem Betreten des Kellers einen Zifferncode hätte eingeben müssen."  
"Das mag ja sein, Lestrade!" knurrte Dimmock und sah seinen älteren Kollegen zornig an. "Aber Sie hätten gar nicht alleine und erst recht nicht mit zwei Zivilisten dort eindringen dürfen!"  
"Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, gäbe es jetzt überhaupt keine verwertbaren Spuren mehr und Sie hätten den Tod eines kompletten Tatortermittlerteams zu beklagen", versetzte Sherlock unbeirrt durch die Verachtung, mit der er hier gestraft wurde. "Und jetzt zeigen Sie mir endlich, was sie bei sich hatte und was ist mit diesem verdammten Imbisswagen? Wurde er schon von einem Bombenräumkommando untersucht?"  
Lestrade zuckte bei Sherlocks Gebrüll zusammen, obwohl es ja gar nicht ihm galt. Ich sah, wie er verstohlen nach der nächstgelegenen Wand tastete.  
"Sherlock, kümmert ihr beiden euch um die Beweise – ich begleite inzwischen Lestrade zu seiner Otoskopie und stoße später wieder zu euch", ordnete ich an und drückte dem verdutzten Consulting Detective die Reisetasche in die Hand. Aber dieser fasste sich rasch und streckte die Hand zu einer Geste vor, die Dimmock bedeutete, voranzugehen.  
Doch Dimmock kramte eine Beweismitteltüte aus der Hosentasche. "Ihre Waffe, Mr Holmes!" befahl er.  
"Es ist meine", sagte ich rasch und gab sie ihm. "Es war Notwehr. Und Sie können später immer noch meine Aussage aufnehmen und mich auf Schmauchspuren untersuchen, aber jetzt gibt es wirklich Dringenderes."  
Dimmock nickte verwundert. Sherlock funkelte mich böse an, sagte aber nichts, sondern wiederholte nur seine stumme Geste von eben.  
Also verschwanden die beiden hinter der nächsten Schwingtür.  
  
"Danke, John", murmelte Lestrade matt.  
"Halten Sie noch 'n bisschen durch? Oder soll ich besser ein Rollstuhl besorgen?" fragte ich.  
"Nein, mir ist zwar etwas schwummrig, aber es geht noch", versicherte er.  
"Wir müssen da links rein, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
Er nickte bloß. Ich blieb dicht neben ihm und er tastete sich nur unauffällig mit dem kleinen Finger an der Wand entlang.  
"Nur gut, dass Sherlock über all diese Trophäen so gut Bescheid weiß. Es gab keinerlei Fingerabdrücke und nicht mal DNS...wir hätten höchstens ein paar Hinweise auf die Körpergröße der Täter", fachsimpelte Lestrade, um uns beide von seiner Schwäche abzulenken.  
"Ja,...ich hoffe nur, dass das ausreicht, um sie dranzukriegen. Wenn sie bei der Bombe Hilfe hatten, könnte das bedeuten, dass M. vielleicht nach wie vor seine schützende Hand über sie hält, sollte er sie schon jemals angefordert haben, wird sie das sicher nicht zugeben. Sie weiß, das wäre ihr Tod…", gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Mein Gott, John, ich hoffe, Sie bekommen keinen Ärger wegen des Schusswechsels..."  
"Denke nicht...Sie wissen ja, von wem ich diese Waffe habe...und letztendlich, wozu... Im Übrigen…" Ich senkte meine Stimme: „Würde man zugeben wollen, dass es weder jemand vom Yard noch vom MI-5 war? Das wäre doch peinlich…“  
Greg grinste schräg.  
  
Wir erreichten den Krankentrakt.  
"Setzen Sie sich, Greg. Ich mach das schon", sagte ich.  
Er nickte dankbar und sank auf den nächststehenden Stuhl. Ich eilte zur Rezeption, meldete ihn rasch an und kehrte dann zu ihm zurück.  
"Geht's noch?" fragte ich. Er war inzwischen ganz blass geworden und atmete flach und hektisch. Sein Nicken kam stockend und langsam.  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dimmock so grob wird. Nicht gegenüber einem dienstälteren Kollegen...", bemerkte ich bedauernd, als ich mich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
Lestrade lächelte bitter. "Ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht empfehlen sollen. War einfach noch zu früh...", murmelte er schleppend.  
Ich sah einen Pfleger mit einem Rollstuhl um die Ecke biegen.  
"Da kommt Ihr Taxi", informierte ich ihn und sah einen Ausdruck von Erleichterung auf seine bleichen, eingefallenen Züge gleiten.  
Ich stand auf, machte dem Pfleger ein Zeichen und als er uns erreicht hatte, halfen wir Greg in den Stuhl. Wir beeilten uns, in den nächsten freien Behandlungsraum zu kommen und den DI auf die erst beste Untersuchungsliege zu bekommen, denn mittlerweile war er einem Kollaps gefährlich nahe.  
  
Ich hatte einen Stapel Decken erspäht und holte ihm eine.  
  
„Hey, Greg, bleiben Sie wach“, zischte ich, als ich sie über ihn gebreitet hatte und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Halten Sie noch ein wenig durch, das wird wieder.“  
  
Er blinzelte benommen zu mir hoch und zwang sich zu einer höheren Atemfrequenz.  
  
Ein Arzt tauchte mit dem Krankenblatt auf, warf dem Pfleger einen Befehl bezüglich einer Infusion für Lestrade an den Kopf und fragte mich: „Sie sind Dr. Watson? Schock und Ruptur der Membrana tympani sinister…Explosionstrauma, ja?“  
  
Ich nickte. Der Pfleger kam zurück, aber der Arzt bedeutete ihm mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung zu warten. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich einschalten sollte, aber womöglich war es für Greg am Dringlichsten, zu erfahren, wie stark sein Trommelfell geschädigt war.  
  
„Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen…!“ verkündete der Arzt auch schon in unternehmungslustigem Ton, schnappte er das Otoskop und knöpfte sich das verletzte Trommelfell vor. Als er an Gregs Ohrmuschel herumbog, stöhnte dieser gequält auf.  
  
Mitfühlend drückte ich Gregs Schulter. Ich wusste, wie weh das tun konnte… Unterdessen machte sich der Pfleger nun doch ans Werk.  
"Ehm, ...erzählen Sie uns was, oder müssen wir Ihren Bericht abwarten", säuselte ich schließlich bissig.  
Der Arzt musterte mich strafend.  
"Sonst seh’ ich auch gerne selbst noch mal nach, kein Problem!" setzte ich freundlich hinzu.  
„Glatte Wundränder", knurrte er. "Das heilt von alleine problemlos aus, da brauchen wir nicht mal eine Schiene. Aber er ist bis auf weiteres nicht dienstfähig: Er muss abrupte Bewegungen und Lärm. In ein paar Tagen sollte wieder alles in Ordnung sein…“  
  
Dem bis eben noch so gefassten DI entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und er verdrehte die Augen. Als er mich gleich darauf schwach anlächelte, sah ich, dass er den Tränen nahe war. Die Erleichterung war fast zu viel für ihn. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass ein dauerhafter Schaden ihn zu einem öden Schreibtischjob verdammt hätte.  
  
Ich lächelte zurück und drückte seine Schulter.  
  
„Bevor er wieder eine Waffe abfeuert, muss er den Befund nochmals abklären lassen", fügte der HNO-Arzt hinzu.  
Ich räusperte mich. "Sein rechtes Ohr funktioniert übrigens noch ausgezeichnet", bemerkte ich spitz.  
Wieder ein böser Blick. "Der Kollege checkt Sie gleich noch mal komplett durch, nur zur Sicherheit“, verkündete der HNO-Arzt bissig und verkrümelte sich.  
  
„HNO-Ärzte!“ grinste der Pfleger. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso das immer alles auf die eine oder andere Weise Stümper sind! Hab noch keinen getroffen, bei dem es anders wäre!“  
Für einen Pfleger war es zwar recht dreist, so etwas zu sagen, aber es war etwas dran. Unser Pneumologie-Professor Smith hatte das ähnlich gesehen... na, und nun dieses Exemplar hier...!  
"Aber das Schmerzmittel sollte jetzt wirklich gleich anschlagen, bin gleich wieder da...", setzte der Pfleger hinzu, ehe er ging.  
Greg hatte unterdessen die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich darauf, tief und langsam durchzuatmen.  
"Danke, dass Sie geblieben sind, John", seufzte er nach einige Sekunden beschämt.  
"Keine Ursache", grinste ich. "Erinnern Sie sich, wie fertig ist neulich war, als Sherlock einkaufen ging...?" Ich ließ offen, welche der beiden Gelegenheiten ich meinte: Die vom letzten Samstag oder die vom Freitag vor zweieinhalb Wochen.  
Der DI lächelte matt.  
"...ich hoffe nur, Sherlock und Dimmock gehen inzwischen nicht aufeinander los...", sagte ich – nur halb im Scherz.  
"Dimmock knurrt nur. Der beißt nicht", murmelte Greg grinsend.  
Ich versuchte, mir meine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen: Einerseits wollte ich wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis sich unser DI wieder etwas erholt hatte, andererseits hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl...schließlich machte Sherlock auch normalerweise schon regelmäßig Ärger und brachte alle Welt gegen sich auf, aber zurzeit war er hinter der arroganten Fassade ein richtiges Nervenbündel...  
  
Kurz darauf kam der Pfleger mit einem weiteren Arzt zurück.  
"So, ...ehm, DI Lestrade, dann schieben wir Sie mal unter unser schönes, neues, digitales Röntgengerät, und dann wissen wir ratz-fatz, ob – "  
  
In diesem Augenblick flammte draußen vor den Fenstern Licht auf, ein gewaltiger Rumms ließ das Gebäude erbeben und die Fensterscheiben vibrierten!  
Mich packte kalte Angst – unsere Augenpaare fanden einander und ich erkannte, dass Greg dasselbe dachte wie ich: 'Oh, Gott, das war der verdammte Imbisswagen!'  
Fast im selben Augenblick jaulte auch ein Alarm los. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine Schwester schrie: "Schwere Explosion in M-3!"  
"Ein Imbisswagen?!" schnappte ich entsetzt.  
"Eh...ja...", stimmte sie verdutzt zu.  
"Gooott", stöhnte Lestrade. "Gehen Sie mit, John! – Zeigen Sie ihm, wo er hin muss, er ist Arzt und er hat uns in diesem Fall beraten!"  
"Gut, Scarlett, sagen Sie dem Einsatzteam bescheid", stimmte der Arzt zu.  
Ich stürzte nach draußen und hörte ihn noch zu Greg sagen: "Unter diesen Umständen werden Sie sich noch etwas gedulden müssen..."  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte routinierte Hektik. Scarlett sprang auf den Einsatzleiter zu und erklärte ihm hastig die Lage. Ich versuchte nicht auszuflippen: Was würde ich vorfinden, wenn ich in dieses verfluchte Labor kam? Ich konnte Sherlock nicht mal anrufen, da wir ja statt unserer Handys nur das eine von Dodger mitgenommen hatten! Und Dimmocks Nummer hatte ich natürlich nicht im Kopf.  
Also mischte ich mich in das Einsatzteam, schnappte mir aus dem bereit gestellten Equipment einen tragbaren Defi und fragte im Laufen den nächst besten Sani: "Mit wie vielen Opfern ist zu rechnen?"  
"Schwer zu sagen. Drei sind normal in so einem Bombenräumkommando. Allerdings haben wir auch Roboter für so was... Aber dieser Imbisswagen stand alleine in diesem Labor, also hat es sicher niemanden erwischt, der nicht an diesem Fall dran war."  
Das konnte mich freilich nicht beruhigen.  
Wir erreichten im Dauerlauf eine Wand, von bedenklichen frischen Rissen durchzogen. Vor uns befand sich eine große Stahltür, die sich deutlich nach außen wölbte und die gerade aufgeschweißt wurde. Gott, was für eine Wucht musste diese Druckwelle gehabt haben, wenn sie diese Brandschutztür derartig ausgebeult hatte...!?  
Von jenseits der Tür hörte ich gedämpft die wahnsinnigen Schreie eines Mannes im Todeskampf. Ich wehrte mich gegen die lähmende Angst, die in mir aufzusteigen drohte. Dann fielen die beiden Türflügel scheppernd zu Boden. Die Schreie waren nun markerschütternd laut, übertönten das Prasseln des Feuers und das Fauchen aufsteigender Hitze. Vier Männer mit Feuerlöschern eilten zuerst in den Raum.  
In dem sich langsam setzenden Nebel aus Asche und Staub leuchtete ein brennendes Wrack: Türen und Scheiben waren rausgeflogen und geborsten, ebenso die Fenster der Halle...überall Trümmer. In der Nähe dessen, was mal Teansys Imbisswagen gewesen war lagen zwei leblose, verkohlte Körper.  
Rasch wurden Atemschutzmasken verteilt.  
Schon hasteten die Ersten aus dem Notfall-Team in Richtung der Schreie, die eher wie die einer gepeinigten Seele in der Hölle klangen.  
Als ich ihnen folgte und mich hastig nach weiteren verletzten Personen umsah, stolperte ich fast über einen Arm mit schweren Verbrennungen, der sich unter Trümmern hervorkrallte – hauptsächlich unter der großen Seitenklappe, die die Verkaufsluke des Imbisswagens verschlossen hatte. Der Sani von vorhin erschien an meiner Seite.  
„Vorsicht, heiß!“ warnte einer der Typen, die mit Feuerlöscher hereingestürmt waren. Er trug die passenden Handschuhe für diesen Job und räumte die verbeulte Blechklappe beiseite.  
  
Was ich dann sah, ließ mich vor Entsetzen erstarren…  


 

 

  
  
 **Andenken**  
  
  
  
  
  
Was ich dann sah, ließ mich vor Entsetzen erstarren…  
  
Da war nur dieser Arm.  
Sonst nichts.  
  
Durch die Wucht der Explosion einfach aus dem Schultergelenk gerissen...  
  
Nicht, dass ich nicht schon vergleichbares gesehen hätte, aber in diesem Moment war ich auf so einen Horror einfach nicht vorbereitet.  
  
Für einen Augenblick überfiel mich die Phantasie, ich befände mich auf einem Minenfeld unter Beschuss: Bleiben oder Flüchten – beides wäre tödlich!  
  
Aber eine kalte berechnende Stimme in meinem Innern brachte mich wieder zur Raison und verhinderte den fatalen Flashback irgendwie.  
  
Und dann: …  
Immerhin war es nicht Sherlocks Arm…!  
Dazu war er einfach zu KURZ!    
  
  
  
ICH MUSS SHERLOCK FINDEN...!!!  
  
Wieder sah ich mich um…nur wenige noch brennende Trümmer und einige Stirn- oder Helmlampen erhellten das Chaos, denn die Hallenbeleuchtung war natürlich geborsten.  
  
Unterdessen sanken die Todesschreie, die uns in diesem Inferno empfangen hatten zu einem Röcheln herab und verebbten dann ganz…  
  
Der abgerissene Arm würde nicht mehr gebraucht…  
  
  
  
Mein Blick fiel nun auf ein diffus leuchtendes Rechteck in der hinteren Wand der Halle…da war eine Tür heraus gesprengt worden.  
Ohne dass ich wusste, warum, steuerte ich auf diesen Ausgang zu…    
  
Jenseits lag ein Hinterhof. Spärlich vom Licht aus den umliegenden Gebäudeteilen erhellt…Doch ausreichend für mich, um zwei Silhouetten zu erkennen: Eine, die sich gerade erst vom Boden hochstemmte…und eine zweite, die – wenn auch noch leicht schwankend – fast schon wieder aufrecht stand – im langen Mantel und mit kurzer Lockemähne!  
  
Dieser Anblick bedeutete eine solche Erlösung für mich, dass ich mich mit weichen Knien in den Türrahmen lehnte und zwei, drei Sekunden warten musste, bis ich mich wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte.  
  
„…’Rauchen kann tödlich sein’…von wegen…! ‚Rauchen kann Ihr Leben retten!’…“, knurrte Sherlock.  
Dimmock kicherte hysterisch auf und ließ sich hilflos noch mal zurückfallen, verschob den Versuch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, fürs Erste…  
  
„Na, kommen Sie, Dimmock, so gut war der auch wieder nicht!“ gab Sherlock trocken zu und streckte seine Hand nach dem jungen Inspektor aus.  
„Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ich diese Nacht noch das Geständnis eines Taschendiebes bekomme!“ japste der unter nervösem Gelächter, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und stand zitternd auf.  
  
„Hier also sind die Nikotinjunkies!“ spottete ich, um meine grenzenlose Erleichterung zu kaschieren und ging auf die beiden zu.  
„John“, begrüßte mich Sherlock knapp und klopfte angewidert den Dreck aus seinem geliebten Mantel.  
„Was, um Himmels Willen, ist denn da drinnen passiert, Dr Watson? Eben kriege ich noch ’nen Anruf, dass wir jetzt reinkönnen und im nächsten Moment bricht das Inferno los!“ fragte Dimmock verdattert und versuchte, den unangenehmen Druck von seinen Trommelfellen abzuschütteln, was ihm sein Gleichgewichtssinn verübelte. Mit einem überrascht-respektvollen ‚Puh!’ suchte er Halt und schnappte sich den Griff einer Mülltonne – die gab prompt nach – weil sie wohl praktisch leer war – und kippte über das Räderpaar nach hinten weg. Strauchelnd fand er junge DI wieder in die Vertikale und kicherte aufgedreht über seine unfreiwillige Slapstickeinlage…  
  
„Was denn? Die hatten schon Entwarnung gegeben?“ fragte ich entgeistert.  
  
„Ja… Was haben die bloß übersehen…?“ grübelte Sherlock neugierig.  
Nun sah ich auch, dass er die Reisetasche mit hier nach draußen genommen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn uns diese Beweise nun auch noch abhanden gekommen wären…  
  
„Es gab zwar auch so einen Zünder wie im Unterschlupf – aber keinen Sprengstoff!“ sagte eine Stimme hinter mir.  
„Oh nein, Anderson! Da sind wir wieder! Je später der Abend desto dümmer die Gäste!“ stöhnte Sherlock theatralisch. „NATÜRLICH WAR DA IRGENDEINE ART VON SPRENGSTOFF, Sie Vollpfosten!!! …sonst wäre ja nichts explodiert!“ brüllte er dann.  
„Allerdings!“ stimmte ich zu. „Es gab mindestens drei Tote da drinnen!"  
„WAS?!…oh, Gott…!“ ächzte Dimmock geschockt und sank keuchend auf die umgekippte Mülltonne, wo er wie das viel zitierte Häufchen Elend hocken blieb.  
„Ihre erste Explosion, hm?“ vermutete ich nachsichtig und ließ mich neben ihm nieder.  
Er nickte schaudernd.  
  
Ich sah plötzlich…BLAU…leuchtendes Primärblau… aber natürlich…!  
  
„Moment…“, überlegte ich laut. „Kann so ein elektronischer Zeitzünder auch ein Ventil öffnen?“  
„Ich wüsste jetzt nicht…wozu das gut sein sollte…?“ stammelte Anderson verständnislos. …allerdings sah Sherlock gerade kaum intelligenter aus! Er grübelte verärgert, was ich wohl meinen könnte, und sagte wenigstens schon mal: „Das wäre natürlich machbar…“  
„Na, mal angenommen, aus einem Bunsenbrenner entweicht Gas“, dass ich dabei unsere Küche vor Augen hatte und nicht ein Labor des Bart’s oder so, behielt ich für mich. „Es wurde nicht angezündet und der Raum ist fast luftdicht versiegelt…!“ half ich den beiden auf die Sprünge.  
„Ou…blaue Gasflaschen…!“ dämmerte es dem Consulting Detective. Das sah ihm ähnlich: Er, der sonst alles registrierte und in Lichtgeschwindigkeit kombinierte, war geradezu lahm, wenn es um die Zubereitung von Nahrungsmitteln ging! „…Butangas…für ihren Grill… Das Führerhaus schien ungefährlich zu sein – es war ja geöffnet worden, als der Wagen abgeschleppt wurde… aber als kein Code eingegeben wurde, öffnete sich das Ventil und der hintere Fahrzeuginnenraum…die Küche also, füllte sich mit Gas. Eine verheerende, tödliche Falle, die nur noch auf den zündenden Funken wartete…! Oh, das ist ebenso brillant wie simpel!“ schwärmte der Consulting Detective fasziniert und zugleich ein klein wenig bitter. …und ich hoffte nur, er werde nicht so etwas hinzufügen, wie: ’Schade, dass Sie nicht eher da waren, um das mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, Anderson!...’  
Aber immerhin: Das tat er nicht…  
Doch Anderson mussten ähnliche Gedanken gekommen sein, denn er fragte plötzlich: „Wo steckt eigentlich Lestrade?“ so als fürchte er sich, ohne dessen Schutz, dem Psychopathen ausgeliefert zu sein.  
„Nun, offenkundig wissen Sie über die andere Explosion bescheid, Anderson! Ziehen Sie Ihre Schlussfolgerungen!“ versetzte der selbsternannte Soziopath grob.  
„Er hat bloß ein geplatztes Trommelfell, aber er wird ein paar Tage nicht dienstfähig sein“, verriet ich, ehe sich Anderson ein schlimmeres Szenario ausmalen konnte. Den Schock, von dem sich Greg zweifellos innerhalb weniger Stunden wieder weitgehend erholt haben würde, verschwieg ich.  
Sherlock schnaubte verärgert. Ob wegen meines Spoilers oder weil er nun auf Lestrades Unterstützung verzichten musste, war mir nicht so recht klar…  
„Eh, es sollte ihm jemand wenigstens eine SMS schicken, damit er weiß, dass – “ Ich brach ab, als ich sah, dass Dimmock sein Handy herausholte – aber dann begriffen wir gleichzeitig, dass Dimmock noch viel zu zittrig war, um eine passable SMS auf die Reihe zu bekommen.  
„Ich mach das schon“, flüsterte ich lächelnd und er überließ mir dankbar sein Smartphone.  
„Und ich will jetzt endlich sehen, was das Chamäleon bei sich hatte“, knurrte Sherlock ungeduldig.  
„Okay, kommen Sie…“, seufzte Dimmock und raffte sich schwerfällig auf. Er schritt durch den Hof zu einem weiteren Eingang und wir folgten ihm. Niemand von uns war jetzt scharf darauf, noch mal durch diese Halle zu müssen, in der der Imbisswagen hochgegangen war…  
  
Ich dachte an Sarah, die letzten Samstag in meinem Namen eine SMS geschrieben hatte – ebenso, wie ich es nun im Begriff war an Dimmocks Stelle zu tun, an Sarah, bei der ich auch Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen würde, bei der ich gekündigt, die diese Kündigung aber nicht akzeptiert hatte…  
…und an die Kündigung, die Sherlock mir gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte…  
All das musste warten. Es gab jetzt dringenderes, aber das nagte an mir, obwohl ich die meiste Zeit davon abgelenkt war.  
  
‚Mr Holmes und ich sind ok. Hoffe, es geht Ihnen bald besser’, textete ich an Greg, dann gab ich Dimmock das Handy verstohlen zurück.  
„Dann…ist das jetzt allein Ihre Ermittlung, denken Sie dabei bleibt es?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein, ich fürchte, Mr Holmes hat ganz recht: Der MI-5 wird das an sich reißen. Wussten Sie, dass die längst die Akte vom „Schwarzen Lotus“ angefordert haben? General Shan ist übrigens erschossen worden. Mitten in die Stirn, aus größerer Distanz. Von einem der umliegenden Dächer aus.“  
„Was? Und von wem? Vom MI-6, oder was?“ fragte ich, obwohl ich eher auf Moriarty tippte.  
„Das frage ich mich auch. Man fand sie in diesem Bahntunnel…konnte aber ein Hotelzimmer als Tatort ermitteln. Ihr Laptop fehlte. Aber an der Rezeption wusste man, dass sie das Internet nutzte. Und den Spuren nach ist sie am Schreibtisch sitzend gestorben. – In diesem Prozess wird fast alles von Mr Holmes Aussage abhängen. Er wird glaubhaft darlegen müssen, woher er von all diesen…Gegenständen weiß…oder Zeugen benennen, die das übernehmen können…“  
„Ja, das ist…unangenehm“, stimmte ich schwammig zu, denn mir war nicht klar, wie viel Dimmock über die Beziehungen zwischen Sherlock und den Opfern wusste.  
  
In einem kleinen Labor angelangt, wechselte Dimmock ein paar Worte mit einer Frau in einem weißen Kittel und sie brachte uns einen Karton. „An den Textilien sind wir gerade noch dran. Es gibt ein paar Flecken, die interessant sein könnten“, deutete sie an. Auf ihrem Namensschild stand Dr. Scott, sie mochte auf die 50 zugehen.  
Sherlock wühlte sich hastig durch die Sachen, dann ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er zog die Hände aus dem Karton, fast als sei er gebissen worden. In dem Plastikbeutel steckte ein rundes Medaillon aus Silber, mit einem schlanken, gelockten Engel mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen verziert, an einer halblangen Kette. Mit fliegenden Fingern machte Sherlock die Tüte auf und dann lag das schimmernde Schmuckstück auf dem schwarzen Leder seiner Handschuhe.  
Ich sah, wie er die Augen schloss und schluckte. Für einen Moment strich sein Daumen über das Engelrelief, aber dann öffnete er den Anhänger.  
„Es ist leer. War irgendetwas darin?“ fragte scheinbar vollkommen ausdruckslos. Aber mir war nur zu klar, dass diese Gefühllosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht war.  
„Allerdings. Aber da wir ja wussten, dass ein solches Schmuckstück bei einem der Opfer vermisst wurde, haben wir mit der Untersuchung noch gewartet“, sagte Dr Scott und holte ein von Hand kreisförmig ausgeschnittenes Stück Pappe aus einer Ecke des Kartons. Sherlock nahm es entgegen. Bei näherem Hinsehen war es ein Leporello, ähnlich denen in Notfallanhängern mit den Worten 'Cynthia, ich liebe dich, für immer, Oscar'  und diente als Schutz für etwas, das sich in seinem Inneren verbarg: Einen Teil einer gepressten Pflanze mit kleinen, fünfblättrigen, himmelblauen Blüten.  
„Myosotis sylvatica“, stellte Sherlock sachlich fest.  
„…übersetzt Vergissmeinnicht…“, erklärte Dimmock.  
Ich räusperte mich und bemerkte: „Die wörtliche Übersetzung für Myosotis lautet ‚Mäuseohr’, aber im Prinzip haben Sie recht…“ Ich hatte eine Schachtel mit Latexhandschuhen gesichtet und bediente mich.  
Sherlock schnupperte an dem Vergissmeinnicht und wandte sich an Dr Scott.  
„Noch nicht völlig trocken… Was meinen Sie? Vom vorigen Sommer? Enthaltene Schadstoffe, Feuchtigkeit zum Zeitpunkt des Pflückens. Soweit ich weiß gibt es so einige Unterarten. Wenn es Vergleichsdaten gibt, sollte das weiterhelfen…“        
„Gehen Sie jetzt unter die Kräuterhexen?“ neckte Anderson. „Was soll das bringen?“  
„War ja klar, dass das zu hoch für Sie ist! Je genauer wir sagen können, wann diese Pflanze gepflückt wurde, desto genauer wissen wir, seit wann der Golem und das Chamäleon ein Paar waren.“  
„Ah“, machte Anderson wenig beeindruckt. „Und das sollte uns interessieren, weil…?“  
„Rekonstruktion früherer Aktivitäten?!“ schlug Sherlock genervt vor. „Die Handschrift des Golem kennt man schon länger: Er drückt seinen Opfern mit bloßen Händen die Luft ab, wodurch man eben auch schon wusste, wie groß seine Hände sind, auf Akromegalie und die ungefähre Körpergröße schließen konnte. Die tödliche Schneise, die er schon durch ganz Europa geschlagen hat, ist ebenso leicht lesbar, wie die Schleimspur einer Schnecke. Das Chamäleon dagegen hat keine Handschrift. Es mordet gerne mit verschiedenen Giften, über die es eher zufällig stolpert, so wie bei Rosys Herzmedikament, aber möglicherweise noch auf andere Arten…“  
„Man weiß also mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit, welche Menschen Dzundza in fremden Auftrag ermordet hat, aber beim Chamäleon sind auch die Mordarten wandelbar?“ fragte ich nach.  
„Genau“, bestätigte Sherlock nachsichtig.    
„…aber…“, grübelte Dimmock, „wie belegt sie dann, dass wirklich sie einen Auftrag ausgeführt hat?“  
„Jetzt fangen Sie an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen“, war die herablassende Anerkennung des CD.  
„Trophäen…!“ murmelte ich.  
„Und noch mal laut, so dass die ganze Klasse es hören kann!“ verlangte Sherlock lehrerhaft.  
„Sie war es, die schon die ganze Zeit ihren Auftraggebern irgendwelche Wahrzeichen lieferte. So entstand die Idee, bei diesen gemeinsamen Untaten in eigener Sache ebenfalls Trophäen zu erbeuten – aber sie zu behalten…“, erörterte ich meinen Gedankengang.  
„Offenkundig. Den Verbandskasten, John.“  
Dimmock und Scott stutzten, aber ich nahm die Box aus der Reisetasche und öffnete sie.  
„Also, John. Was davon kennen wir…?“  
Ich nahm mir die Stücke nacheinander vor und legte sie in den Deckel des Kastens, den ich auf einem Notizklotz abstützte, damit er annähernd waagerecht war: Das Messer mit den Initialen – „St. Quentin“, das Schweizer Messer – „Der Ingenieur“, das emaillierte Kreuz – „Angel“, das Hundehalsband – „Demon“, der Reißzahn – „Malcolm“, der Herzanhänger – „Annabelle“, ein Kästchen...ich öffnete es: Ein Paar Ohrstecker – „Rosy.“  
„Gut aufgepasst, John. Und hier haben wir noch das zurück geklaute Taschentuch von Dodger mit dem verräterischen falschen Behindertenausweis und zuletzt... dieses Medaillon."  
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr Holmes. Aber die Verteidigung wird wissen wollen, warum wir Ihnen das abkaufen sollen. Mein Kollege Lestrade war dabei, als Dr Watson diese Sammlung entdeckte und sicherstellte, aber… Können Sie beweisen, dass diese Gegenstände wirklich den Opfern gehörten?“ fragte Dimmock.  
Sherlock seufzte. „Ich verstehe Sie nicht falsch. Und leider ist diese Frage nur allzu berechtigt. In der Tat werde ich wohl meine Behauptungen nur untermauern können, indem ich zugebe, dass ich keineswegs immer ein…braver, unbescholtener Bürger war. Um glaubwürdig zu sein, werde ich ironischerweise meine Glaubwürdigkeit opfern müssen. Ein Paradoxon...ohne die Chance zu gewinnen...womöglich... Mir ist egal, was die Öffentlichkeit von mir denkt, aber mir kann nicht egal sein, wenn die Geschworenen meine Beweise anzweifeln...“  
„Dann stehen wir also immer noch ganz am Anfang!“ stöhnte Anderson.  
„Sprechen Sie nur für sich, Sie Anfänger!“ versetzte Sherlock.  
„Nun mal die Ruhe. Was haben wir hier noch… Ich denke, die beiden haben angefangen, auch Trophäen für die Auftragsmorde als Souvenirs für sich zu sammeln…“ Ich griff ein weiteres Mal in den Verbandskasten und beförderte ein kleines, dünnes Taschenbuch zu Tage. „Philip’s Guide to Northern Constellations…“ http://www.amazon.co.uk/Guide-Northern-Constellations-Philips-Astronomy/dp/0540084530  Ich schlug es auf. „Oh, na, einfacher geht’s wohl nicht: Ex Libris: A. Woodbridge!“ Darunter sah ich einen goldenen Anhänger: Ein achtstrahliger Stern, wie eine Windrose…die Öse war leicht verbogen.    
“Es wird sicher jemanden geben, der uns sagen kann, ob er einer gewissen Professor Stella Cairns gehörte. Und hier…“  
Eine weitere Frau im Laborkittel kam herein, zeigte aber kein Interesse an uns. Doch Anderson ergriff die Gelegenheit, unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr und machte sich dann so weit wie möglich von uns entfernt an einem Mikroskop zu schaffen…oder vielleicht kam mir das auch nur so vor…? Ich versuchte, mich nicht ablenken zu lassen: Ein weiterer Griff in unsere kleine Schatzkiste. „…dieser Schlüsselanhänger mit englischer Wetterkarte könnte Tom Miller gehört haben, der leider beim Mord an Prof Cairns im Weg war. Es gibt sicher sehr viele davon, aber er saß an der Quelle… (http://shop.rmg.co.uk/national-maritime-museum/ships-and-seas/vintage-weather/product/british-vintage-weather-key-ring.html)“  
  
Plötzlich sauste Sherlocks Faust auf die Tischplatte nieder und er knurrte fuchsteufelswild auf, dann rauschte er hinaus.  
Erschrocken eilte ich ihm nach und bemerkte in diesem Moment nicht mal, wie ich das nächste Beweismittel gerade veruntreute – aber auch sonst bekam niemand mit, dass ich eben ein buntes Seidentaschentuch völlig in Gedanken eingesteckt hatte.  
Ich folgte ihm auf den Flur in der Vermutung, er wolle zurück auf diesen Innenhof – und so war es auch: Er war dort stehen geblieben und rang erregt nach Atem.  
Ich war zwar ziemlich sicher, dass er mich trotz seiner Rage bemerkte, aber sicherheitshalber bewegte ich mich doch in einigem Abstand bis in den Randbereich seines mittleren Blickfelds und wartete, bis er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte.  
Ich war bloß froh, dass uns sonst niemand nachkam…    
   
„Du möchtest zweifelsfrei belegen können, dass sie deine Leute auf dem Gewissen haben…nicht irgendwen, keine Bürger oder Promis, Wirtschaftsbosse, Politiker oder auch andere Kriminelle, egal wie viele…sondern du willst Gerechtigkeit für die Menschen, die mal so was wie deine Familie waren…“, versuchte ich schießlich in Worte zu fassen, was ich vermutete.  
Er drehte sich von mir weg und keuchte nochmals auf.  
„Sherlock…, das verstehe ich und ich sehe auch, wie problematisch und aussichtslos das ist…zumindest wie es sich im Moment darstellt. Und ja, die Zeit rennt uns davon und Mycroft wird ausrasten, wenn du deine Vergangenheit vor Gericht auspackst… Ich versteh’ dich…aber bitte frag’ dich auch, was es bringen wird – und…vielleicht…findest du doch noch etwas anderes. – Okay, lass uns trotzdem kurz eine Pause machen. Wir sind da eben an einer Teeküche vorbei gekommen. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe werden dir gut tun…“  
Ich schwieg…lauschte seinen Atemzügen nach, die sich allmählich etwas entschleunigten...  
„Geh schon mal vor…ich werde da sein, wenn du den Tee fertig hast“, seufzte er immer noch angespannt aber dankbar.  
„Okay“, erwiderte ich erleichtert.  
Ich steuerte also diese Teeküche an. Mittlerweile war es nach Mitternacht, niemand war dort, auch der angrenzende Aufenthaltsraum leer. Ich setzte Wasser auf  suchte nach zwei sauberen Henkelbechern…als ich einen entdeckte, auf dem das Periodensystem der chemischen Elemente abgebildet war, musste ich grinsen. Natürlich schnappte ich ihn mir: Vielleicht konnte er Sherlock ein wenig aufmuntern. Bei der Inspektion des Kühlschranks und der Schränke musste ich feststellen, dass es keine Milch gab. Eigentlich ärgerlich…aber es amüsierte mich irgendwie, obwohl ich Sherlocks Dilemma bestimmt ernst nahm. Ich fand eine Box mit einer Auswahl an Schwarz-, und Kräutertees. Also entschied ich mich für Melisse-Lavendel-Tee und da ich einen Anbruch Honig fand, bediente ich mich dort für Sherlocks Portion, ließ den Löffel einfach im Becher und nahm noch eine Untertasse für die gebrauchten Teebeutel mit an den Tisch…  
   
…hoffentlich kommt er auch wirklich…! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Natürlich hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm den Tee mit nach draußen nehmen, aber ich befürchtete, dass er einfach zurück in dieses Labor gehen und sich gleich wieder in die Arbeit stürzen könnte...  
  
Aber dann erschien er im Türrahmen, verharrte dort kurz und schlüpfte zu mir an den Tisch. Er zog ein wenig die Nase kraus, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Labels der Teebeutel. „Soviel zum Thema ‚Kräuterhexe’…“, bemerkte er.  
„Die haben hier auch keine Milch, weißt du…“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Wieso ‚auch’? Immerhin habe ich vorhin welche besorgt!“ bemerkte Sherlock mit falscher Selbstzufriedenheit und mir fiel auf, dass ich den Becher für Sherlock verkehrt herum aufgestellt hatte.  
„Ehm, das ist übrigens ein Becher für Rechtshänder…Kein Witz…“    
Verdutzt drehte er den Henkel nach rechts: Das Periodensystem kam in Sicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine blassen Züge.  
Ich zog die beiden Teebeutel aus meinem Becher und legte sie auf die Untertasse, schob diese dann hinüber zu Sherlock. Er tat es mir gleich, rührte um, zog den Löffel kurz aus dem Tee und steckte ihn zurück, da noch Honig daran klebte…  
„Wusstest du, dass eine Honigbiene statistisch gesehen zweimal um die Erde fliegen muss, um genug Nektar für ein Pfund Honig zu sammeln?“  
„Nicht so genau…aber die Größenordnung wundert mich nicht…“, antwortete ich lächelnd. Ich entschied, ihn nicht damit aufzuziehen, dass er dieses Wissen doch wohl kaum für seine Arbeit brauchte…      
Er nippte an seinem Tee. „uuuh…! Lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden…“, mahnte er.  
„Sieh’s als Experiment…“, konterte ich.  
Ich hatte mir überlegt, abzuwarten, bis er selbst die Ermittlungen wieder erwähnen würde und so saßen wir ein paar wenige Minuten schweigend in diesem fremden Raum bei ungewohntem Tee...  
  
  
„Niemand kann den Schaden je wieder beheben, der da angerichtet wurde“, sagte er schließlich. „Zehn Leben vernichtet...den Fötus mitgerechnet, darüber hinaus…Vertrauen…die Geschäftsbeziehungen und auch die…persönlichen…Ich weiß, wie du’s gemeint hast…aber, was mich betrifft…meine damalige und meine jetzige Situation…Da ist ‚Familie’ ein zu schwacher, ein zu negativ besetzter Begriff… Und selbst wenn ich mein Ziel nicht erreiche…auf diese Weise. Ich bin es ihnen schuldig, dass ich es versuche…“, flüsterte er gepresst.  
Ich nickte.  
„Denkst du denn, dass sie’s auch verstehen? Und zu schätzen wissen?“ fragte ich.  
„Schätzen…!?“ fragte er bitter. „Ich hätte voraussehen müssen, was ich damit anrichte, sie nach dem Golem zu fragen!…niemand war in Gefahr, solange kein Verbrecher wusste, woher meine Informationen kamen...!“  
  
Das lief nicht gut…!  
  
...ich überlegte, abzuräumen und griff in meine Jackentasche, um ein oder zwei Münzen in die Teekasse zu stecken…  
  
„Oh…“  
Jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was ich vorhin angestellt hatte…  
  
„Was?“ fragte Sherlock und musterte mich mit zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogenen Augen. „Du…hast vorhin in Gedanken etwas eingesteckt…!“ stellte er fest.  
„Ehm…ja….“, gestand ich und holte das Tuch hervor. „Als du rausgerannt bist, war ich gerade am Überlegen, was... – “  
Er sprang auf, zog es auf dem Tisch glatt, drehte es etwas und nun sah ich auch, dass die Farbflächen auf diesem Einstecktuch durchaus ein gegenständliches Bild ergaben: Schach. Wenn auch keine sinnvolle Konstellation…  
http://images.arcadja.com/politi_horacio-quien_mueve_las_piezas~OM6f7300~11163_20100318_19_87.jpg  
„…das...hab ich schon mal gesehen…das Original… ‚Schach in der Kunst’, da gab es mal eine Ausstellung…“  
„Es ist signiert…das ist die Rückseite…macht es das eigentlich schon zur Fälschung?“ fragte ich irritiert.  
„Politi…Horacio Politi. ...Argentinien“, erinnerte sich Sherlock.  
„…Argentinien? …hast du nicht erzählt, dass Mrs Wenceslas ihren Fälscher in Argentinien aufgetan hat? – Tja…womöglich hat ihm das Chamäleon bereits…den Pinsel für immer aus der Hand genommen…“, vermutete ich und wendete das kleine Stück Stoff, so dass ‚Politi’ nun richtig herum rechts unten stand.  
  
Da fiel etwas auf den Tisch: Ein dunkler Ring, mehr als ein Inch im Durchmesser – und weich: Er klirrte nicht, als er auf die Tischplatte traf. Er machte überhaupt kein Geräusch. Ratlos nahm ich ihn vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er gab nach, behielt seine Krümmung zwar bei, aber offenbarte seine offene, spiralige Form. Und jetzt erkannte ich auch, was es war: Haare. Eine Locke…oder besser gesagt – wohl eher zwei, eigentlich…: Eine blauschwarz, eine dunkelbraun…fast ineinandergemischt…  
Ich war mir ziemlich sicher: Das war genau der Innendurchmesser von Mags Medaillon…!  


  
  
**The Homeless DEATHwork XVII – Die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns...**

  
  
  
Da fiel etwas auf den Tisch: Ein dunkler Ring, mehr als ein Inch im Durchmesser – und weich: Er klirrte nicht, als er auf die Tischplatte traf. Er machte überhaupt kein Geräusch. Ratlos nahm ich ihn vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er gab nach, behielt seine Krümmung zwar bei, aber enthüllte nun seine offene, spiralige Form. Und jetzt erkannte ich auch, was es war: Haare. Eine Locke…oder besser gesagt – wohl eher zwei, eigentlich…: Eine blauschwarz, eine dunkelbraun…fast ineinandergemischt…  
  
Ich war mir ziemlich sicher: Das war genau der Innendurchmesser von Mags Medaillon…!  
  
Das war ihr blauschwarz gefärbtes Haar…und das andere – selbst wenn ich das Gespräch gestern Morgen zwischen Flash und Sherlock nicht mitbekommen hätte, so hätte ich erkannt, dass es nicht von Giorgio Lampi stammte, die waren naturschwarz…  
  
„Gib das her!“ hörte ich Sherlocks atemlosen Befehl und seine geöffnete Rechte erschien neben der meinen.  
  
„Sherlock…! Entschuldige…“, stammelte ich.  
  
„Schon gut. Gib das her.“  
  
Ich ließ die Haarlocke in seine Hand fallen.  
  
„Wenn ich sofort erkannt hätte – warte einen Moment!“ stotterte ich überfordert. „Willst du…wenn du…wenn du das verheimlichen willst, verstehe ich das…“  
  
„Es ist dir also immer noch peinlich, mit einem Junkie zusammenzuwohnen!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
  
„Was?!“ Zuerst kapierte ich diesen Zusammenhang nicht. „Nein, …ich meinte damit nicht…ihre…Profession…ich dachte nur, falls du – mein Gott, Sherlock, niemand will, dass etwas so Privates ans Licht gezerrt wird…schon gar nicht, wenn es nicht in die üblichen Vorstellungen von…Beziehungen passt…“, versuchte ich, mich nicht noch tiefer reinzureiten.  
  
„Es kommt mir nicht darauf an, ob ich mich Vorurteilen und Missinterpretationen aussetze, was meine Persönlichkeit anbelangt, das ist ohnehin ein Dauerzustand für mich“, erklärte er bitter.  
  
„Ich weiß…, das habe ich auch nicht gemeint“, versuchte ich, ihn zu besänftigen. „Aber wenn eine Beziehung…oder eine Überzeugung, ein Ideal…wenn irgendetwas von Bedeutung in den Schmutz gezogen wird, dann…bleibt er an der Erinnerung haften…“  
  
Er legte das Einstecktuch entsprechend der Bügelfalten zusammen und ließ die Locke darin verschwinden.  
  
„Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken. Für mich gilt das nicht. Ich bin sehr wohl imstande, mein Andenken an Mag vor allem Schmutz, mit dem die bigotte öffentliche Meinung so gerne wirft, zu bewahren. Und wenn es der Beweisführung dient, zu belegen, dass diese beiden Locken vor ca. fünf Jahren von Mag und mir abgeschnitten und in ihrem Medaillon aufbewahrt wurden, dann werde ich sie genau dafür einsetzen. Und wenn bei der Analyse herauskommt, dass ich damals Heroin genommen habe und Mag zeitweise Extasy…Alkohol wird sich nicht mehr nachweisen lassen – dann wird man mir vielleicht eher abkaufen, dass mir wirklich alle Trophäen bekannt waren, ebenso wie die Geschichten dazu...und ob sie wahr oder frei erfunden sind…“ Er steckte das Seidentuch ein.  
  
Ich erhob mich ebenfalls.  
  
„Alles, was ich versuche, ist, dich zu unterstützen“, erklärte ich.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er beinahe ausdruckslos. Aber von ihm keine Ungeduld, keine Herablassung und keinen Ärger bei einem solchen Wortlaut zu vernehmen, war schon fast gleichbedeutend mit Dankbarkeit und Besänftigung. „Kein Wort hierüber. Und keine Fragen. Die kannst du mir stellen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Was nicht heißt, dass du auf alle Antworten bekommen wirst.“  
  
Damit verließ er auch schon den Raum.  
  
Es widerstrebte mir, das Geschirr einfach so stehen zu lassen, aber natürlich folgte ich ihm sofort.  
  
  
  
Als wir das Labor erreichten, bemerkte ich mit Unbehagen, dass Anderson und Scott die Köpfe zusammensteckten, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit der zweiten Mitarbeiterin galt, die ihnen irgendetwas an ihrem Bildschirm erklärte. Dimmock stand in der Nähe und lauschte Stirn runzelnd, als er jedoch Sherlock sah, kam er rasch zu uns.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er.  
  
„Ja, ich…hatte etwas vergessen…zu erledigen“, behauptete Sherlock.  
  
„So kurz Sie weg waren, Sie haben ein, zwei Neuigkeiten verpasst.“  
  
„Gut oder schlecht?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
„Das Chamäleon hat eine Bisswunde, ca. fünf Tage alt. Entzündet. Menschenbiss…naja, wenn es nicht gerade ein Menschenaffe war…“  
  
„Das muss ich sehen!“ verlangte Sherlock aufgeregt.  
  
„Haben wir hier…“ Er wies auf einen Bildschirm. Sherlock lief nicht etwa um den leeren Schreibtisch, sondern dreht sich den Monitor zu. Die Wunde war gesäubert und fotografiert worden.  
  
„Das war Angel…!“ platzte er heraus  
  
„Was? So schnell sehen Sie das?“ fragte Dimmock verblüfft.  
  
„Sehen Sie die Abdrücke der oberen Zahnreihe? 1 bis 4 auf jeder Seite, ziemlich gleichmäßig, beinahe optimal. Aber unten…“ Er sah Dimmock abwartend an.  
  
„Die Zweier sind länger als die Einser…“, bemerkte er.  
  
„Gut…und die Dreier stehen schräg. Ihr Unterkiefer war zu klein. Sie hätte beizeiten eine Zahnspange gebraucht. Aber das ist es nicht allein! Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum ihre Zähne geputzt waren, noch dazu obwohl sie nach dem Mittagessen gestorben sein muss…“, stellte Sherlock fest. „Verdammt…darauf hätte ich von selbst kommen müssen…Ich wusste, dass sie schon mal einen Angreifer gebissen hat – aber wegen des Giftes hatte ich vermutet, ihr wäre keine Zeit mehr für irgendeine Aktion geblieben…“  
"Ist ein Zahnschema von Angel genommen worden?" fragte Dimmock.  
"Natürlich. Schon bei der ersten flüchtigen Leichenschau, als man es noch für einen Herztod hielt, sie hat keine Papiere. Nicht mal ich weiß, wie sie richtig hieß. Ich hätte es natürlich herausfinden können, aber sie bat mich, es gar nicht zu versuchen. Ich habe das respektiert..."  
"Eine Ausreißerin, also...", murmelte Dimmock.  
„Das sollte doch zumindest reichen, um dem Chamäleon den Mord an Angel, dem Ingenieur und Rosy nachzuweisen“, stellte ich fest.  
  
„Ja, allerdings“, stimmte Sherlock zu und ich bemerkte, dass er das Einstecktuch zurück in die Reisetasche praktizierte. Natürlich genügte ihm das nicht…  
  
„Sonst noch etwas?“ fragte er Dimmock.  
  
„Nur…etwas Negatives. In dem Sinn, dass wir da nicht weiter kommen. Die Notizbücher, die Sie da noch aus dem Versteck geholt haben. Niemand hat einen Schimmer, was es sein könnte.“  
  
„Eine Geheimschrift?“ fragte ich und dachte an Moriartys dritte Botschaft…aber einem alten Freimaurercode wäre man doch inzwischen auf die Schliche gekommen?!  
  
„Sehen Sie sichs an…“  
  
Sherlock nahm eines der Bücher entgegen und ich linste ihm neugierig über die Schulter.  
  
„Das sieht… irgendwie nicht…nach einer Schrift aus, die sich ehm…entwickelt hat…“, befand ich unsicher.  
  
„Genau“, versetzte Sherlock. „Dein Eindruck ist richtig, aber worauf beruht er?“  
  
Gute Frage…worauf? Es war einfach ein Gefühl. Das waren anscheinend alles Großbuchstaben... Ich sah mir die fremden Zeichen genauer an. Wie viele verschiedene waren es? Moment…!  
  
„Die…drehen sie ja rum! Spiegel verkehrt…und so, als würde man sie nach oben oder unten lesen…! Wie dieses C beim Sehtest…! Erinnert mich aber auch ein bisschen an diesen Freimaurercode...nur ohne Punkte. Manches sieht vertraut aus: Ein großes U, V, J, L, ein großes Delta, kleines rho ρ…und das sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein hm…irgendwo zwischen einen hebräischen L ל und einem Runen-S wie bei den Nazis, der Rest…kommt mir nicht wirklich bekannt vor, die meisten von denen sind irgendwie filigraner als die Meisten…Das sind dann vielleicht ein gutes Dutzend Zeichen, aber mit den Drehungen kommen wir auf über 48… Kein uns vertrautes Alphabet also…vielleicht eine Silbenschrift? – Du weißt, was das ist…?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Nicht genau, ich hab’ aber eine Vermutung...“ Sherlock klickte sich wahnsinnig schnell durch irgendwelche Abbildungen, so dass ich gar nicht erst versuchte, mitzuhalten: Ich wusste, dass mir das außer Kopfschmerzen nichts einbringen konnte...  
  
„Solche Schriften sind konstruiert worden von Menschen mit sprachwissenschaftlichen Kenntnissen, Phonetik, genauer gesagt. Für Sprachen, die bisher keine Schrift hatten, oder nur eine unzulängliche Ansammlung an Wortsymbolen…mitunter waren es Missionare, die so etwas gemacht haben…wie schon beim Kyrillischen, aber auch Muttersprachler, die sich Gehör verschaffen wollten gegenüber der Kolonialmacht. Silbenschrift ist absolut richtig, John…! – Systematische, phonetische Kenntnisse, die Drehung der Zeichen – das spricht für eine viel jüngere Konstruktion. Keine zweihundert Jahre…und…da HABEN WIR ES! – Ah, ich wusste, sie ist keine Britin…sie ist eine Cree…naja, natürlich nur teilweise…ihr Haar und ihr Teint sind zu hell…“  
  
„Indianisch?“ fragte Dimmock verdutzt.  
  
„Richtig, DI…Unbekannt genug, damit sogar geheime Memoiren aufzuschreiben…vielleicht sogar bloß auf Englisch oder Französisch, aber mit dieser Silbenschrift…“  
  
„Aber das wäre doch fantastisch…!?“ Dimmock war irritiert, weil er von Sherlock mehr Begeisterung über so eine Entdeckung erwartet hätte. Ich deutete ihm ein kleines Kopfschütteln an und er begann zu verstehen. Wenn dem Chamäleon erst mal Auftragsmorde nachgewiesen werden konnten, wenn Auftraggeber entlarvt werden konnten, würde sich niemand mehr für die Morde an ein paar Obdachlosen, einer schwangeren Domina, einem abgetakelten Taschendieb oder einer mildtätigen Messie-Frau interessieren…  
  
„Sonst…noch etwas?“ fragte ich ihn hilflos.  
  
Dimmock schüttelt fahrig den Kopf…„…nur dass ich…ziemlich fertig bin…“, gestand er mir leise.  
  
„Das ist völlig verständlich, Sie haben einen leichten Schock“, murmelte ich zurück. „Was machen Ihre Ohren…?“  
  
„Oh…geht wieder…noch ’n bisschen Druck drauf…Hab übrigens inzwischen Ihren Blog gefunden…also: Seit neulich, meine ich...“, bemerkte er übergangslos. „Afghanistan gilt als das Land mit den meisten Antipersonenminen, hab ich mal gelesen…“  
  
„Sagt man, ja…nun, es sind verdammt viele…aber ich kenne mich in den…Konkurrenzstaaten nicht aus…“, grinste ich.  
  
„Ich hab mich gefragt… Was war dazwischen…“  
  
„WO-zwischen?“ fragte ich, um Zeit zu schinden, denn ich ahnte, was er meinte.  
  
„Naja…gegen Ende Ihrer Schilderung von Studie in Pink haben Sie so was geschrieben wie: ‚Es hat seitdem nicht aufgehört’…private Ermittlungen? Aber…nachdem, was…wie Sie geschrieben haben, denke ich: Auch das muss gefährlich gewesen sein…“  
  
Doch nicht ganz so naiv, der kleine DI…geht es mir durch den Sinn. – …färbt jetzt Sherlocks Arroganz auf mich ab…?  
  
Irgendwie habe ich ihn bisher auch nicht für voll genommen. Er ist keine Führungspersönlichkeit…oder zumindest – noch nicht… aber denke ich da in den richtigen Bahnen…? Klar würde das helfen: Andererseits: Er ist ja nicht beim Militär… Und er kann Ratschläge von…dubiosen Instanzen in Erwägung ziehen…okay: Eine dubiose Instanz, die ihm ein erfahrener Kollege empfohlen hat…  
  
…wie es Greg wohl geht? Ich hoffe, er schläft…bestimmt tut er das…Analgetika, der Schock…Gooott, bin ich müde…!  
  
„…ehm, ja…sehr…privat…“, antwortete ich lahm.  
  
„Die…verschwundene Katze eines…mittelprächtigen Boxers und die war in einem Fernseher? …die Katze war doch wohl tot, oder…?“ fragte Dimmock grinsend.  
  
Ich musste fast loskichern…  
  
„Ja…, das haben wir ein bisschen gemeinsam, Sherlock und ich…manchmal sollten wir besser aufpassen, was wir da so posten, nicht…?  
  
Nun musste ich doch sehr gegen das Kichern ankämpfen…  
  
„Okay…das war ganz harmlos…aber – total skurril…! Die Katze war schon vorher tot, ausgestopft…! – …andererseits: Unter uns: Einiges, was da nicht steht, war schon gefährlich…“, gab ich zu.  
  
Dimmock spitzte kaum merklich die Lippen und ich fragte mich, was er dachte…!  
  
Dass vielleicht Illegales dabei war? …oder Unrühmliches? …oder ob…Sherlock einem Kollegen geholfen haben könnte, wir das aber gegen Bezahlung verschwiegen…? …oder, was könnte ihm noch durch den Kopf gehen…?  
  
„Er…ist bestimmt…interessant…irgendwie; verblüffend…, aber aushalten…, würd’ ich es mit ihm keine Viertelstunde…!“ feixte Dimmock.  
  
„Jaaa…, ich weiß, was Sie meinen…andererseits, naja… – es war anfangs eine Zweckgemeinschaft…bloß der Miete wegen… Aber dann war ich von seiner Arbeit einfach fasziniert. Ehm…ein Bekannter meinte, dass mir…der Krieg teilweise wohl auch fehlt… da…kann was dran sein….! Naja, …es gab ein paar brenzlige Situationen… aber Sherlock… ist nicht so …egoistisch, wie es vielleicht scheint…“  
  
„…ja…das wird mir, …glaube ich, grade auch klar…“, gab Dimmock versonnen von sich. Damit meinte er wohl unseren aktuellen Fall…  
„Ehm…Greg war da…ich meine: Lestrade war ziemlich karg mit seinen Infos…wollte wohl auf Holmes Rücksicht nehmen. Aber…dass gerade er so…sentimental – ich meine Holmes… – mit Informanten sein sollte, hat mich stutzig gemacht… Also…das meine ich jetzt…positiv…“ Er brach ab…wohl unsicher, wie ich es aufnehmen würde…  
  
„…Tja, die Welt ist nicht schwarz-weiß…“, konterte ich…diffus genug. „Glauben Sie mir: Ich würde gerne ins Netz stellen, dass er mir schon einige Male das Leben gerettet und dabei seines riskiert hat…, aber die…Zusammenhänge sind geheim – und: Das wäre für unsere Ermittlungen…alles andere als hilfreich…“  
  
„…verstehe…aber, …das gilt doch sicher auch umgekehrt…?“ fragte Dimmock…mit so etwas wie einem schelmischen Grinsen…  
  
„Ehm…naja…welche Daseinsberechtigung hätte ich sonst wohl…“, gestand ich verlegen…ja, hätte ich denn etwa behaupten sollen, ich hätte hin und wieder Geistesblitze, die zur Lösung von Fällen beitrugen?! Doch wohl nicht…!  
  
„Wie…machen wir denn jetzt am Besten weiter…?“ fragte Dimmock – und bewies mir damit endgültig, dass auch er den Fall nicht abgeben wollte – seinetwegen…oder wegen unserer asozialen Opfer – oder vielleicht sogar: Wegen Sherlock…? …und sei es nur, um es sich nicht mit ihm zu verscherzen…?  
  
„Gute Frage… Es ist einfach so: Die ganze Geschichte ist leider tatsächlich zu groß für das Yard, nicht…?“ gab ich zu.  
  
„…leider…ja…“, gestand Dimmock ein. „Das war letztendlich schon beim ‚Schwarzen Lotus’ so…der Fall, den ich dazwischen hatte war…lächerlich. Das…klingt jetzt sicher egoistisch…aber: Ich würde jetzt echt mal was in meiner Kragenweite brauchen…“, flüsterte er schließlich.  
  
„Oh…verstehe…nee, wirklich…“, sagte ich. „Ich erinnere mich leider nur zu gut an ein, zwei frühe Einsätze…, wo ich ähnlich dachte…“  
  
Das war nicht gelogen…etwas übertrieben…vielleicht… Aber Dimmock war aufrichtig – das verlangte nach einer passenden…Resonanz… – und, was mich betraf, war es sowieso…also: So gut wie…die Wahrheit…!  
  
„…und…was machen wir jetzt…?“  
  
Wir starrten einander total perplex an…denn: GENAU DAS hatten wir beide GLEICHZEITIG gesagt…!  
  
„…okay…das ist schräg…“, stellte ich fest.  
  
„Also…ich weiß nicht….aber, wenn ich helfen kann…ich bin offen für Vorschläge. Mag ja sein, dass der Fall zu groß für das Yard ist, ja…aber, wenn wir wo schon mal dran sind, uns den Fall vom Geheimdienst komplett abnehmen zu lassen…ich meine, wir sollten dann wenigstens Berater sein…!“ verlangte Dimmock.  
  
…Ja…okay. Aber Sherlock sah das anders – nicht nur, dass er sich noch mindestens eine Instanz tiefer befand – oder besser gesagt: Völlig jenseits der Hierarchie: Er hatte auch ein persönliches Interesse! …und ich konnte das nur zu gut verstehen…Er war nun anscheinend in diese Aufzeichnungen vertieft…hoffte er auf Passagen, die doch auf die Morde an seinen Leuten hinwiesen…?  
  
…ich war also – ganz ehrlich! – total unschlüssig, was ich Dimmock erwidern sollte…!  
  
„…tja…, verstehe…Aber in dem Fall…keine Ahnung…!“ behauptete ich...und kam mir nicht so besonders…fair vor…!  
"Vernehmungsfähig ist sie ja sicher noch längst nicht?" vermutete ich seufzend.  
  
Dimmock schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. Uns lief die Zeit davon...  
Sherlock musste doch wie auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen...! Doch er sah aus, als würde er einfach konzentriert arbeiten.  
  
...und wenn ich nicht bald irgendeine Beschäftigung bekam, würde ich wohl einfach einschlafen...  
  
Dimmock unterdrückte ein Gähnen: "Wissen Sie was, wenn ich mir nicht auf der Stelle einen Kaffee besorge, schlafe ich in den nächsten fünf Minuten ein, kommen Sie mit?"  
"Gute Idee, aber ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte ich unschlüssig mit einem Seitenblick auf Sherlock...und dann auf Anderson...  
"Naja, nur schnell zum Automaten...", meinte der junge DI.  
"Gut. …in der Zeit werden sie einander wohl nicht die Köpfe abreißen...", murmelte ich. "Wir sind gleich wieder da!" verkündete ich laut und wir beeilten uns, aus dem Labor zu kommen.  
  
  
"Was ist denn das zwischen Holmes und Anderson?" wollte Dimmock wissen, kaum, dass die Tür hinter uns zufiel.  
"Anderson macht sich über alle Beobachtungen, Deduktionen und Hypothesen lustig – und offenbart dabei jedes Mal, dass er wieder mal keinen Schimmer hatte, worauf Sherlock damit überhaupt raus wollte! – Aber fragen Sie mich nicht, wie das angefangen hat. Ich mag ihn auch nicht fragen, wieso sollte ich seine Stimmung verschlechtern wollen? Aber...naja...vielleicht sollte ich das doch irgendwann mal..."  
  
Ich grübelte unterdessen: Ob Sherlock von mir erwarten würde, dass ich ihm einen Kaffee mitbrachte? Wäre er eingeschnappt, wenn ich es nicht tat? Aber er hatte sich eben nicht gegen den Tee gewehrt und ich fand, er sei aufgewühlt genug...  
Überrascht beobachtete ich, dass Dimmock die Taste für den Zucker zweimal betätigte... Naja, andererseits: So viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, normalen Kaffee aus einem alten Automaten auszuwählen, gab es ja nun auch nicht... Da ich mich mit diesem Kaffee überhaupt nicht auskannte, nahm ich vorsichtshalber einen Schuss Milch.  
  
"Haben Sie Sherlock eigentlich auf frischer Tat ertappt?" fragte ich grinsend.  
  
"Nein, aber ich habe ihn schon in Verdacht gehabt, nachdem ich dann von Dodger erfahren habe… – und ich hab Greg gefragt, ob er das für denkbar hält. Der drückte sich zwar um eine klare Auskunft, aber das fand ich deutlich genug. Als wir dann vorhin noch nicht in die Nähe des Imbisswagens sollten, hab ich gemeint, er könne mir ja schon mal alles erzählen, während ich eine rauche. Und wie wir dann raus auf den Hof sind, hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er eine von meinen Zigaretten abhaben wolle...als er bejahte, gab ich zurück, er hätte doch sicher noch nicht alle aufgebraucht. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er sich empört und überrascht stellen würde, aber er gab es zu.“  
  
“Na, so was! Und wie war Ihr Tag als Buchhalter?“  
  
„Ach, hören Sie bloß auf…Ich bin schon genervt, wenn ich mein Fahrtenbuch mit Excel machen soll…und dann zu wissen, ich esse den Hotdog einer Giftmörderin…brrrrrrr! – Aber das ist sicher nichts gegen Ihren Kampf im Altkleidercontainer…“  
„Naja, wirklich vergiftet zu werden ist mindestens genauso schlimm…“  
„Oh…“, machte Dimmock verstehend.  
  
Plötzlich setzte Musik ein. Jailhouse Rock…?!  
  
„Sorry…mein Klingelton für alle Knast-Festnetzanschlüsse…“, grinste er. „DI Dimmock? …Ja…“ Ich sah Überraschung, dann Nachdenklichkeit. „Ehm, rufen Sie sofort auch das Labor an und sagen Sie das Mr Sherlock Holmes – und sagen Sie, ich bin gleich zurück. Okay.“ Er beendete das Telefongespräch und sagte immer noch etwas verdattert: „Sie hat ’nen Braten in der Röhre – ’n Miniriesen! Schätzungsweise vierter Monat!“  
  
Mir fiel die schwangere Mag ein, deren Kind mit ihr gestorben war…dann: Ich hätte dieses unschuldige Wesen auch töten können, als ich auf seine Mutter schoss… – hätte ich schießen können, wenn ich’s gewusst hätte…? …doch hätte ich! Zu dem Zeitpunkt, hatte ich geglaubt, sie hätte Sherlock getötet…! …wieso hatte sie das eigentlich nicht…? Sie hatte ihn lebend haben wollen…! …auch das Chloroform war nicht so gut gewesen…Was hatte dieses Kind für eine Zukunft vor sich…?!  
  
„Is’ was, Doc?“ fragte Dimmock.  
  
„Nein…eigentlich nicht. Die natürlichste Sache der Welt, nicht…?“ grinste ich.  
  
Wieder Jailhouse Rock.  
  
„DI Dimmock?...” Er stellte laut. „…um Himmels Willen, stecken Sie, Sie Trantüte?!“  
  
„Wir sind auf dem Rückweg, Sherlock“, erklärte ich. „Und wir wissen es schon, Dimmock hat ja eben selbst angeordnet, dass du gleich verständigt wirst…“  
„Es ist trotzdem unprofessionell, einfach so zu verschwinden!“ schimpfte Sherlock.  
„Dr. Watson sagte Ihnen laut und deutlich dass wir kurz weg sind”, wandte nun wieder Dimmock ein.  
  
Da sah ich eine Frau in den Korridor einbiegen: Zierlich und bonbonfarben gekleidet, Mitte Vierzig, blondierte lange Locken, puppenhaftes Make-Up, breiter Mund mit Schlauchbootlippen.  
„…Bee-Jay…“, stammelte ich und schnappte mir Dimmocks Handy  
„Sherlock? Es ist so weit! Der Secret Service ist hier!“ zischte ich.  


  
  
 **The Homeless DEATHwork XVIII – Finale mit Problemen...**  
  
  
  
  
"Was?! Woher weißt du das?" fauchte Sherlock zurück.  
"Hab eben eine Verhörspezialistin gesehen."  
"Halt sie hin. Ich brauche wenigstens fünf Minuten. Je länger desto besser!"  
  
Klick.  
Aufgelegt!  
  
"Was? Wie? – Sherlock...?" Verdattert starrte ich das Smartphone an...Hinhalten...? Wie?!  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen, gab Dimmock sein Handy zurück und murmelte: "Ich soll sie aufhalten! Wenn ich's nicht hinkriege, erzählen Sie ihr schööön umständlich etwas über den Fall... –  
Beeee-Jay…! Na, welche unschuldige Seele wollen Sie heute quälen?" rief ich provozierend und ging auf sie zu.  
Verdutzt drehte sie sich um und sah mich an.  
"Was denn? So viele spannende Verhöre inzwischen, dass Sie mich nach zweieinhalb Wochen schon ganz vergessen haben?"  
  
...was, zur Hölle, mach’ ich hier eigentlich...?!  
  
"...ehm...ah! Mr. Wanton, richtig?"  
  
…na, in Bestform war sie nicht…vielleicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen…?  
  
"Nein. Wat-son, immer noch Wat-son.  
Doktor oder Captain, ganz wie Sie wollen.  
Sie haben mich ganz umsonst verhört und das an einem Samstagnachmittag, erinnern Sie sich?  
Das war für Sie sicher seeehr ärgerlich, nicht?" Ich senkte meine Stimme, da ich einen Namen zu erwähnen in Begriff war, den Dimmock nicht hören sollte: "Wie fand Mycroft denn Ihren Bericht? –  
Oder hatten Sie da schon das Glück, aus dem Gebäude raus zu sein?" spottete ich.  
  
Jetzt wurde sie doch sichtlich nervös. …also vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee von mir…?! Sherlock sollte mir für solche Gelegenheiten ein paar grundsätzliche Tipps geben…!  
  
  
SCHEISSE...!!!  
  
Da war sie wieder: Die Erinnerung daran, dass Sherlock mir gekündigt hatte! Aber davon durfte ich mich jetzt nicht fertig machen lassen!  
  
  
"Ah, dann war das auch schon Ihre Regie, meine Therapievorschläge zu ignorieren, statt das wenigstens weiter zu leiten?“ folgerte ich.  
“...mich mit Schweigen und Dunkelheit mürbe zu machen, richtig?  
Ich wette, das kam in diesem Fall nicht so gut an.  
Und...?  
Wen wollen Sie jetzt mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen...?  
Oder ist es jemand, der schon mit Schlafentzug gefügig gemacht wurde...?  
Wie macht ihr's denn für gewöhnlich?  
Black Metall bei 120 Dezibel, grelles Licht und eiskalte Zugluft, alles in unregelmäßigen Abständen?"  
"Was erlauben Sie sich...!?" schnappte sie.  
"Interessante Formulierung, eigentlich...: 'sich selbst etwas erlauben' – finden Sie nicht...?" philosophierte ich. "Aber ich vergaß: Solche Skrupel sind Ihnen natürlich fremd..."  
"Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen – ", entrüstete sie sich.  
"Sie sind wegen Ludmilla Wenceslas hier, richtig?" versetzte ich.  
"Was? Was bringt Sie auf die Idee?!"  
"Verstehe, verstehe...! Geheim! Na, klar!  
...aber unter uns: Es wird wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, sie zu verhören, sonst wird sie umgelegt wie General Shan...oder wie Eric Fulton...  
…Sie wird ja sicher verlegt, nehme ich an?" fügte ich noch hinzu, als ich keine Antwort bekam. Aber Bee-Jay schwieg weiter…  
"Nun sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass Sie wirklich nicht wegen der Wenceslas gekommen sind!?“ hakte ich entrüstet und ungläubig über solch eine Stümperei nach. „Das ist dringend! Fragen Sie besser gleich nochmal bei MH nach! Oder wollen Sie schon wieder so patzen, nur wegen eines vermeidbaren dummen Missverständnisses?!"  
"Es...geht Sie so oder so überhaupt nichts an..." kam es ebenso schnippisch wie ratlos.  
  
Sie sah sich Hilfe suchend um.  
  
Mittlerweile stand eine mollige Frau im Laborkittel am Kaffeeautomaten. Sie schien seit ich dieses komische Streitgespräch vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, krampfhaft zu überlegen, wie sie ihren kleinen Wachmacher diese Nacht denn wohl trinken sollte...anscheinend fand sie es spannend, uns zuzuhören...ob sie genaueres über Bee-Jay wusste?  
Diese steuerte nun ihrerseits den Kaffeeautomaten an und fragte: "Verzeihen Sie, ...die Damentoilette?"  
"Diesen Gang runter links, erste Tür", erklärte sie.  
Bee-Jay nickte nur und ging.  
  
  
"Puh...", machte ich und widmete mich meinem lauwarmen Kaffee. "Ich wette, sie geht da nur zum Telefonieren hin..."  
"Diese Schreckschraube hat Sie neulich verhört?" fragte Dimmock überrascht.  
"Kennen Sie sie?" fragte ich ungläubig. Dieses Schimpfwort…?!  
"Nein, aber was Sie ihr da an den Kopf geworfen haben, scheint ja zu stimmen, also... okay..., wenn sie zurückkommt, bin ich dran. Sie suchen besser Ihren Freund..."  
"Gut. Ach, und, wenn sie gar nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein sollte: Erinnern Sie sie daran, dass der Golem noch lebt und ich tot bin!" sagte ich noch und ging ins Labor zurück.  
  
  
Dr Scott, Anderson und die andere Mitarbeiterin waren noch da – aber kein Sherlock.  
  
„Sorry, wo ist Mr Holmes hingegangen?“ fragte ich laut. Meine Stimme klang rau, scharf und zu tief, aber hatte mittlerweile wenigstens fast ihr Volumen zurück, allerdings schmerzte meine Kehle immer noch etwas.  
  
Die Drei sahen auf…dann einander an.  
  
„Nicht zu Ihnen?“ fragte Scott überflüssigerweise. Angespannt wie ich war, war ich nahe daran, ihr etwas sehr sherlockiges an den Kopf zu werfen!  
  
„Hat der Psychopath nicht gesagt“, brummte Anderson.  
  
„Tja, vielleicht, weil es zu genial für Sie war?“ stichelte ich.  
  
„Er hat telefoniert. Von da drüben“, sagte Scott dann mit einer richtungweisenden Kopfbewegung.  
  
Ich ging zu dem Schreibtisch und sah mir die zuletzt gewählte Nummer an. Sie sagte mir nichts. Aber die davor: Mycrofts private Notfallnummer. Er sollte also Bee-Jay zurückpfeifen…ob er das machen würde…?  
  
Ich rief wieder die letzte unbekannte Nummer auf…zögerte kurz…und wählte sie dann.  
  
Piep.  
‚Anwaltskanzlei Lexa Kent. Bitte sprechen Sie nach dem Pfeifton, nennen Sie Ihren vollen Namen und Ihre Telefonnummer. Ich rufe so bald wie möglich zurück.’  
Piep.  
  
Eine Anwältin? Wieso das denn?  
  
Tat er etwas gerade etwas, was ihn umgehend in den Knast bringen würde? –  
  
Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn…  
  
...d.h., es war zwar durchaus möglich, aber das wäre doch für ihn kein Grund gewesen, sich einen Anwalt zu besorgen…es sei denn, er rechnete damit, dass ihm Mycroft seine Unterstützung versagen werde…oder hatte er ihn schon gefragt…?  
  
Also…was machte er bloß?  
...sollte ich Mycroft anrufen und ihn einfach fragen...?  
  
Sherlock war schlimmstenfalls in Gefahr, sich eine kleine Gefängnisstrafe einzufangen…aber so etwas fand er nicht schlimm und es würde ihm nicht weiter schaden…Selbst wenn Mycroft zuließ, dass sein Bruder länger „brummen“ musste als nötig: Er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm keine Gefahr für Leib und Leben drohte!  
  
Dieser Gedankengang erleichterte mir meine Entscheidung, Sherlock einfach so viel Zeit, wie irgend möglich zu verschaffen…! Ich hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung von seinem Plan und ich konnte diesmal keinesfalls etwas verbessern, wenn ich ihm dazwischen funkte, also würde ich ihm einfach vertrauen.  
  
Ich wäre doch auch in den Knast gegangen für einen Fall, für die Gerechtigkeit, wenn es wirklich nötig und sinnvoll ist…aber halt nicht wegen seltsamer Graffitis eines merkwürdigen Informanten, die nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hatten…oder so…!  
Ich meine, wenn schon jemand die Überzeugung hat, mit seiner Kunst das System provozieren zu müssen, sollte er auch die Konsequenzen tragen! …und ist das für diese Leute nicht so etwas wie ein Orden…oder zumindest Werbung…?  
  
Egal...  
  
Moment!  
Wenn Bee-Jay hier war, dann…  
  
...na, klar, das hieß, dass das Chamäleon doch schon vernehmungsfähig war…oder in einem halbbetäubten Zustand, in dem sie vielleicht Geständnisse ablegen würde, die sie sonst nie ausplaudern würde. Das wäre vor Gericht nicht zulässig…aber den Geheimdienst kratzte so etwas sicher wenig, oder?!  
  
Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Sherlock dem Chamäleon eine Verteidigerin bestellt hatte!?  
  
War das möglich?!  
  
Wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließt…  
  
  
  
Ob Bee-Jay, vielleicht sogar ein Wahrheitsserum in ihrer voluminösen rosa Handtasche bei sich trug, das sie der Killerin spritzen wollte?  
  
...nicht gut für den Fötus...!  
  
…überhaupt...? Wann hatten die auf der Krankenstation wohl festgestellt, dass die Insassin schwanger war? Noch vor der OP?  
  
Besser wäre das…  
  
Hatte man diese Info zurückgehalten...oder es schlicht verschwitzt, sie weiter zu geben?  
  
...aber Moment mal, die Schwangerschaft wäre doch im ordentlichen Prozess und normalen Strafvollzug sicher ein Vorteil für eine Angeklagte!  
...aber ein Geheimdienst würde daraus wohl eher ein Druckmittel machen...  
Vielleicht war es kein Zufall, dass sich Sherlock an einen weiblichen Anwalt gewandt hatte... Aber konnte eine Verteidigerin den Secret Service aufhalten...?  
  
Das musste der Gedankengang gewesen sein, der vorhin mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch Sherlocks Gehirnwindungen gezischt war...  
  
Ich ging zurück zum Kaffeeautomaten und sah mich nach Bee-Jay und Dimmock um. Nichts.  
  
Okay…mal angenommen, ich wäre ein eigentlich noch etwas überforderter DI und wollte eine Verhörspezialistin ablenken…was würde ich versuchen…?  
  
Das Labor mit dem explodierten Imbisswagen…?  
  
…oder…  
  
nein…gleich: Die Leichen…!  
  
…vielleicht war sie, was das anging, dann doch nicht ganz so hart gesotten…?  
  
Ich suchte also auf einem der Lagepläne, die auf dem Flur hingen, nach dem Weg in die Pathologie… Anschließend besorgte ich mir ein Ganzkörperkondom, Mundschutz und eine Schutzbrille.  
  
  
  
Tatsächlich… Dimmock hatte Bee-Jay dorthin geschleift um sie länger zu beschäftigen…gut…!  
  
Ich schlüpfte hinter zwei Mitarbeitern, die eine weitere Leiche hereinrollten in den großen Sektionsraum und beobachtete sie unbemerkt, belauschte sie aus einiger Entfernung und stellte fest, dass Dimmock das doch eigentlich ganz gut hin bekam…  
Währenddessen deckte ich eine der Leichen auf...nein, die hatte nichts mit uns zu tun...die nächste war Malcolm... Jetzt wo ich mir den eingeschlagenen Schädel nochmals ansah, hatte ich auf einmal das vage Gefühl, ich müsse wissen, was die Waffe gewesen war...  
  
Ich verhielt mich also, als hätte ich hier zu tun…wenn ich merkte, dass Dimmock sie nicht mehr beschäftigen konnte, wäre ich wieder dran…Gerade hatte er die Leiche von Demon enthüllt – ganz ohne Vorwarnung.  
Ich vernahm ein erschrecktes, stimmhaftes Schnappen nach Luft. Aber mal ehrlich, was war das schon dagegen, mich stundenlang im Ungewissen zu lassen, ob Sherlock seinen Trip überlebte und mich auch noch als Hauptverdächtigen zu verhören...?! Ich grinste hinter meinem Mundschutz – trotz meiner Erinnerung an den geschockten Raz und den zerfetzten Leichnam seines Kumpels auf den Schienen, mit dem dieser entsetzliche Fall für uns begonnen hatte  
"Ah, Verzeihung...richtig, das war der mit dem eh...Zug...!" stammelte Dimmock scheinbar verlegen, dachte aber nicht m Traum daran die verstümmelte Leiche wieder zuzudecken... "Hab' ich ihn doch glatt mit dem anderen eingeschlagenen Schädel verwechselt! Der andere sieht ansonsten noch ganz ordentlich aus... Also, bei den beiden haben wir bis jetzt nur je ein Indiz für ihre Täterschaft, sie arbeitet wirklich sehr sauber..., was ihre Spuren angeht, meine ich..., denn natürlich gab das hier eine Riesensauerei, also – "  
Er verstummte und fing grinsend die zusammenbrechende B. J. auf. Ich eilte zu ihm und wir packten sie auf einen freien Seziertisch. Ziemlich geschmacklos, ich weiß. Normalerweise hätte ich das nicht gemacht, aber ihr gönnte ich es, auch wenn sie damals vielleicht einfach nur ihren Job gemacht hatte: Den hatte sie sich ja schließlich ausgesucht!  
  
"Sie machen das fabelhaft!" lobte ich ihn flüsternd. "Wenn Ihnen die Luft ausgeht, bin ich wieder dran!"  
  
Ich ging wieder an meine "Arbeit"...  
Dimmock machte nun viel Aufhebens um die aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachende B. J., entschuldigt sich wortreich, fragte, ob er ihr einen Arzt, Kaffee oder Wasser holen solle, beteuerte, dass es nicht ihr, sondern ihm peinlich sein müsse, dass sie um Himmels willen noch liegen bleiben und sich eine Pause gönnen solle, stellte Vermutungen an, dass man sie sicher aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sie nicht mal gefrühstückt habe und so weiter.  
Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht: Die Erwähnung von Nahrungsaufnahme, blieb nicht ohne Wirkung: B. J. musste sich nun auch noch übergeben!  
Allerdings sah ich dann, dass Dimmock erbleichte und zu schnaufen begann. Auch ihm drohte dieser Effekt auf den Magen zu schlagen. Nach der Explosion war auch er zu dieser späten Stunde nicht in bester Verfassung, aber er kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und spielte seine Rolle weiter...  
  
Nun, trotz aller Hinhaltetaktik: Der Moment kam natürlich trotzdem: B.J. war schließlich doch der Ansicht, genug gesehen zu haben. Dimmock warf mir verstohlen einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Ich hatte aber unterdessen Angels Leiche samt Autopsiebericht gefunden und mich mit dem der Datenbank der Vermissten vertraut gemacht, auf die ich über den geöffneten Intranetzugang des PCs zugreifen konnte und nach Angels wahrer Identität gesucht.  
"Hey! Dimmock!" rief ich. "Grade hab ich Angel in der Vermisstendatenbank gefunden. Das müssen Sie sich ansehen!"  
Es war in der Tat eine traurige Sensation: Sie war ein seit sieben Jahren verschollener Adelsspross, die Vicountess Angelica von Cumberland – nicht, dass ich der Ansicht wäre, Adelige seien wertvollere Menschen, ganz gewiss nicht! Aber dass sollte es dem Secret Service doch noch etwas schwieriger machen, die Asozialen-Morde des Chamäleons einfach so unter den Teppich zu kehren!  
  
Das schien auch Dimmock und B. J. durch ihre Köpfe zu gehen, als sie mir nun über die Schulter auf den Bildschirm schauten. Die Verhörspezialistin erstarrte. Dimmock pfiff durch die Zähne und bemerkte: "Da war wohl ein Vögelchen aus dem goldenen Käfig ausgebrochen, wie's scheint. Das schreit ja förmlich nach einer Reportage in der Yellow-Press!"  
B. J. zückte ihr Handy und lief aufgeregt im Raum auf und ab.  
"Chef, ich fürchte, wir haben da ein Problem..." tuschelte sie in ihr Smartphone.  
"Wollen wir uns noch den Imbisswagen antun...?" raunte mir Dimmock seufzend zu.  
"Das volle Programm, wenn wir sie dazu kriegen! Aber wenn's Ihnen zu viel wird, können Sie sich ja in unser Labor absetzen..."  
"Schon gut, Doc, das halte ich noch aus...", grinste er etwas gequält.  
  
"Gut..., gut, mach ich. Over", seufzte B. J. unterdessen. "Meine Herren, es war sehr interessant, aber nun muss ich dringend zu meinem Verhör. Sie entschuldigen mich bitte", erklärte sie schnippisch und rauschte hinaus.  
  
  
"Scheiße, jetzt will sie's wohl noch durchziehen, so lange sie so tun kann, als wüsste sie nichts", stellte ich zerknirscht fest.  
"Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das viel helfen wird...", grübelte Dimmock. "Denken Sie, Holmes ist noch bei der Killerin?"  
"Ich glaube, er hat ihr eine Anwältin besorgt."  
"Was?! Wieso das denn?!" rief Dimmock verdattert.  
"Na, um den Secret Service zu behindern, indem er dafür sorgt, dass jemand sich darum bemüht, die Rechte dieses ungeborenen Lebens zu wahren", erklärte ich.  
"Oh...! Natürlich...! Jetzt ist die Frage, wie schnell diese Rechtsverdreherin ist, was?"  
"Am Besten, Sie gehen zu der Killerin und versuchen, falls nötig, Bee-Jay aufzuhalten. Ich gehe ins Labor. Sherlock sollte das von Angel so bald wie möglich wissen."  
  
Also trennten wir uns. Doch schon an der nächsten Ecke stieß ich fast mit Sherlock zusammen.  
"Hier bist du...!" platzte ich heraus. "Angel ist die Vicountess von – "  
" – von Cumberland...? Ich habe es vermutet. Ich will nur noch etwas überprüfen." Er war schon an mir vorbei und ich folgte ihm zurück in den Sektionsraum. Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos und fast ein wenig schleppend.  
"Wir konnten sie nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Sie will gleich die Killerin verhören."  
Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. "Daraus wird nichts..."  
"Du hast eine Anwältin besorgt", stellte ich fest.  
"Richtig..."  
„Also hast du erreicht, was du wolltest?“ vermutete ich erleichtert und bewundernd.  
  
Er sah mich das erste Mal wieder an –  sein Blick war stumpf vor unterdrückter Verzweiflung – und schüttelte müde den Kopf: „Nur was noch zu erreichen war…“ Er sah sich zwischen den Sektionstischen um.  
"Wen suchst du?" fragte ich.  
Er nahm die rechte Hand aus der Tasche: Ein Revolver mit einem sehr seltsam geformten Kolben kam zum Vorschein, er lief in einem spitzen, scharfkantigen Winkel zu und war mit Metall beschlagen. Sonderanfertigung womöglich.  
"Das ist es!" japste ich völlig überrascht. "Das passt genau für die Löcher in Demons und Malcolms Schädeldecken!"  
"Davon gehe ich aus..." Nach wie vor dieser fast betäubte Tonfall.  
Ich war schon unterwegs zu Malcolms Tisch und schlug das Laken von dem jungen Farbigen zurück.  
Sherlock passte die Waffe vorsichtig in die eckige Delle in seiner parietalen Platte ein, nickte und seufzte leise.  
Nach allem, was ich wusste, würden sie hier bei den beiden noch die Knochen vollständig freilegen, um zu verifizieren, dass es sich um die Mordwaffe handelte…    
“Denkst du, es ist ihre Waffe?“  
fragte ich.  
„Ich bin ziemlich sicher…“ Er nahm sie richtig herum. „Siehst du? Sie passt ausgezeichnet zur Größe meiner Hand. Dzundza hatte viel längere Hände, aber für Cynthia Twofeathers ist sie perfekt.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen und ich folgte ihm.  
  
  
Zurück im Labor – Anderson war glücklicherweise nicht zu sehen – gab er die Waffe Dr Scott: „Sie werden feststellen, dass der Kolben zur Schädelfraktur bei Demon und Malcolm passt“, erläuterte er. „Damit gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun, für Sie natürlich schon, DI, Sie werden einen Berichtschreiben müssen.“  
„Aber…ist die Beweislage denn – “, wunderte sich Dimmock.  
„Sie wird genug gestehen, seien Sie versichert“, unterbrach Sherlock monoton. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir hier rauskommen.“  
“Eh, oh, klar…Ich – ich wollte noch sagen, es war wieder wahnsinnig interessant. Und ich hoffe, unsere nächste Zusammenarbeit wird für Sie…ehm, weniger belastend…“, druckste Dimmock. Er war etwas überrumpelt, aber dafür war seine Wortwahl relativ geschickt und ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, weil er Verständnis für Sherlocks Stimmung zu haben schien.  
„Ja, danke, wir waren gerade eben ein ganz gutes Team“, grinste ich. „Bis bald mal!“  
  
“Was ist mit…diesem Einstecktuch und seinem Inhalt? Ich meine, wirst du das Medaillon zurückbekommen…, so wie es mal war?“ raunte ich, als wir durch den menschenleeren Flur gingen.  
„Erstens: Dr Scott ist über das Nötige informiert. Zweitens: Es war nie mein Medaillon, auch nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich es Mag geschenkt hätte… –  
Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.“  
„Entschuldige. Bin schon still“, antwortete ich bedrückt, denn ich hatte längst gemerkt, dass er physisch aber vor allem psychisch sehr erschöpft war.  
  
Sherlock musste das Taxi schließlich telefonisch bestellen. Auf Fuhren von Pentonville weg, war kein Cabbie scharf! Und um diese Uhrzeit wollte da auch niemand hin.  
„Nein, wir sind keine ausgebrochenen Sträflinge, das können Sie gerne überprüfen. Und entlassen wird um diese Uhrzeit auch niemand“, versicherte Sherlock tonlos. Man hätte es fast für trockenen Humor halten können…  
  
Ich sagte nichts, als er noch zwei Zigaretten rauchte, bis das Taxi kam. Entscheidend war jetzt, dass wir es bis nachhause schafften, ohne dass er mit den Nerven zusammenbrach.  
  
Nach gut zehn Minuten Fahrtzeit hatte unser Taxi die ziemlich genau drei Meilen nachhause bewältigt. Sherlock hatte zusammengesunken neben mir gesessen und angestrengt aus dem Seitenfenster gestarrt, damit ich nicht in sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Aber ich hatte diesen beherrschten, und doch gequälten Ausdruck auf seinen bleichen Zügen auch so vor Augen...  
  
  
  
In unserm Wohnzimmer angekommen, überlegte ich gerade noch, ob ich ohne zu fragen für uns Tee kochen sollte, oder ob ich wohl eine sinnvolle Antwort bekäme, wenn ich ihn fragte, was ich für ihn tun könne, da holte er noch in Mantel und Schal wortlos eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Tumbler, schenkte uns ein und sank auf das Sofa.  
  
Mir schnürte sich augenblicklich die Kehle zu. Es erinnerte mich an damals, als wir nach Studie in Pink vom Chinesen gekommen waren: Fast dieselbe Tageszeit...in Hochstimmung und ziemlich geschafft, doch immer noch aufgedreht… – aber diesmal war es ganz anders: Sherlock war am Boden zerstört und dieser Absacker würde meine Kündigungsparty werden…  
  
Was sollte ich tun? Gab es etwas, das ich sagen konnte?  
…sicher nicht: ‚Bist du okay?’ Er war alles andere als das. Auch nicht: ‚Wie fühlst du dich?’ – das konnte ich mir schon ganz gut vorstellen, und er hätte es mir ohnehin nicht geschildert…  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen…“, stöhnte ich ratlos.  
  
Er stürzte seinen Whiskey hinunter, verzog ein wenig das Gesicht...schluckte nochmals und schöpfte tief und ein wenig zittrig Atem.  
„Ich sollte dir wohl für diese letzte Zusammenarbeit danken. Ich – nein: Lass mich ausreden! Ich schätze, ich hätte das nicht erreicht…ohne dich… – Naja…schon ein bisschen zu spät jetzt, als dass du genügend Schlaf bekommen würdest, um heute zu arbeiten…, tut mir Leid…“  
Sein Versuch eines Lächelns scheiterte kläglich.  
  
„Sherlock,…bitte nicht… Ich weiß, dieser Fall war sehr hart für dich…“, begann ich mühsam. „Du willst mich nicht in Gefahr bringen…das weiß ich zu schätzen, wirklich, aber…bitte…“  
„Du hast recht. Das war der Plan… Dich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber er hat sich geändert…“, flüsterte Sherlock matt.  
  
Er schenkte sich noch mal nach, kippte auch diese Portion in sich hinein und sah mich an.  
„Diesmal nennt man das wohl eine…betriebsbedingte Kündigung wegen Geschäftsaufgabe…

  
John: Ich höre auf.“    
  
„…WAS…???“ hauchte ich fassungslos.  
Ich MUSSTE mich verhört haben!!!  
  
Aber er sagte mit einer ganz kleinen, verlorenen Stimme – sehr resigniert und dennoch sehr bestimmt:  
  
„Ich höre auf.

Als Detektiv…“    



	33. Trauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Abschluss des Falles ist Sherlock am Boden zerstört, aber wird er John an sich heranlassen?

**Sherlock gibt auf**   


 

  
"...John: Ich höre auf.“  
  
„…WAS…???“ hauchte ich fassungslos.  
Ich MUSSTE mich verhört haben!!!  
  
Aber er sagte mit einer ganz kleinen, verlorenen Stimme – sehr resigniert und dennoch sehr bestimmt:  
  
„Ich höre auf.  
Als Detektiv…“  
  
In meinem Kopf brach ein Wirbelsturm los, während mein Körper zu Eis zu erstarren schien.  
Das Chaos in mir war Schwindel erregend, ich bekam die Gefühle, die Gedanken, die Fragen, die Angst, überhaupt nicht zu fassen.  
  
"Nein…! Sherlock…! Das kannst du nicht...!" platzte es aus mir heraus.  
  
Panik.  
  
Es war ein Gefühl, als ob um mich herum überall Granaten einschlügen.  
  
Dann hörte ich ein kurzes genervtes Schnaufen, das nun wieder sehr nach dem arroganten Genie klang.  
"John, hör sofort auf zu brabbeln wie ein Idiot und denkt nach, bevor du den Mund aufmachst! Es ist doch ganz offenkundig, dass ich aufhören muss. Es...ist die einzig logische Option..."  
Er hatte mit einer Schärfe und Härte in der Stimme begonnen, die er sich sonst für Anderson vorbehielt, hatte mich dann sachlich über seine Beobachtung aufgeklärt, dann waren seine Worte resigniert versickert...  
  
Ich habe es gehört, aber kämpfe immer noch damit, es zu verstehen...  
  
Mein Verstand ist vor Verwirrung wie außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Mechanisch greift meine Hand nun doch zum Tumbler. Nur zitternd bringe ich das Glas an meine Lippen, kippe den Inhalt in mich hinein und merke nicht mal, dass mir eine beißende Flüssigkeit durch die Kehle rinnt...  
  
Worte...ich muss Worte finden...sonst drehe ich durch...!  
  
Das ist nicht wahr!  
  
NEIN!  
  
Du musst weiter machen!  
Du wirst doch gebraucht!  
  
Das kann doch nicht sein!  
Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben!  
  
Das hältst du doch gar nicht aus!  
Du würdest dich zu Tode langweilen!  
  
Darauf falle ich nicht rein!  
  
Das kannst du doch nicht machen!  
Das Yard braucht dich doch!  
  
  
Das kannst du mir nicht antun!  
  
WAS? – Stopp, Watson! Was soll das? Hier geht es nicht um dich! KONZENTRIER DICH, VERDAMMT!  
  
  
"Gerade du müsstest doch einsehen, dass der Kolateralschaden inakzeptabel hoch ist", versetzt Sherlock herablassend.  
  
"Aber das war doch nicht deine Schuld!" hörte ich mich hilflos stöhnen.  
  
Genervtes Knurren, kombiniert mit Haare raufen, war die einzige Reaktion, die ich bekam.  
  
"Sherlock, ich weiß, dieser Fall...diese Mordserie ist entsetzlich für dich, aber es war ja schon alles vorbei, ehe die erste Leiche entdeckt wurde! Was hättest du denn NOCH tun sollen?!" versuchte ich zu argumentieren.  
  
"Ich hätte es voraussehen müssen, John!!!" brüllte er erbost. Dann sank er wieder in sich zusammen und rang nach Luft. "Und die Butangasflaschen...ich hatte sie doch gesehen! ...ich hätte sie warnen müssen...", stöhnte er leise.  
  
"Du hattest einen Schlag auf den Schädel bekommen und kurze Zeit später habe ich dich K.O. geschlagen, anschließend noch die Explosion! Da kann doch niemand von dir verlangen, dass du da in gewohnter Weise funktionierst – nicht einmal du selbst!" widersprach ich.  
  
"Es geht hier nicht darum, Ausreden zu finden!" faucht er zurück.  
  
Verdammt, ich will doch nicht mit ihm streiten! Ich will ihn beruhigen…ihn trösten…  
  
"Sherlock, du bist kein...kein...Übermensch, kein ...Superheld, aber du bist der cleverste Kerl, der mir je über den Weg gelaufen bist!" Ich suche verzweifelt nach Worten, um ihn aufzubauen...  
  
Ein kraftloses, resigniertes Lächeln zuckt über seine bleichen Züge. "...nicht clever genug...!"  
  
"Aber der Beste, der zur Verfügung steht!" insistiere ich.  
  
"...ach, John...", seufzt er matt.  
  
Du kannst nicht aufhören!  
Du kannst nicht aufhören, du selbst zu sein!  
  
Vor gut zwei Monaten hast du mir gesagt, du seist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet!  
Vor gut zwei Wochen, hast du eingestanden, dass dich deine Arbeit davor bewahrt, rückfällig zu werden, dass deine Arbeit deine Drogenabhängigkeit substituiert hat!  
  
  
Ich hätte wohl kaum entsetzter sein können, wenn er gesagt hätte: John, ich will nicht mehr weiterleben...  
...und irgendwie ist eigentlich ziemlich genau das...!  
  
Dieser sonst so arrogante Arsch sieht sich mit einem Mal als unzulänglichen Stümper und droht daran zu zerbrechen, dass er seinen eigenen Anforderungen des von ihm selbst erfunden Traumberuf nicht genügt…!  
Diese Erkenntnis erfüllt mich mit lähmendem Entsetzen...  
  
  
 ** _Das ist eine Wende, nicht wahr, Johnnyboy? Ich wette, das hast du nicht kommen sehen!_**  
 ** _Und keiner kommt an mich heran. Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft._**  
 ** _Tja, mon Cher, dann ist es also vorbei, dieses kleine Spiel zwischen uns...wirklich vorbei? Du hast es doch auch genossen, gib's zu! Ich habe deinem Intellekt geschmeichelt, deinem Gehirn Nahrung verschafft!_**  
 ** _Dass du aber auch so sentimental bist!_**  
 ** _Ich habe es dir ja gesagt: Ich werde dir das Herz herausbrennen._**  
 ** _Nun, um fair zu sein, die beiden Riesenturteltäubchen sind mir zuvorgekommen. Das war so nicht geplant...!_**  
  
MORIARTY!!!  
  
  
  
Du KANNST gar nicht aufhören! Moriarty ist immer noch hinter dir her!  schreit es in mir.  
  
Sherlock hockt zusammengesunken vor mir auf dem Sofa. Er sieht mich nach wie vor an, aber sein Blick flackert, scheint zu müde, um mich fixieren zu können, rutscht von meinen Augen ab und gleitet hinunter in das leere Whiskeyglas...  
Verdreckt von zwei Explosionen…die Platzwunde hat zwischenzeitlich wieder etwas geblutet…ein schwaches Rinnsal unterhalb der Kompresse…von der Augenbraue aufgehalten und leicht abgelenkt…bis fast an den Unterkiefer…längst wieder geronnen. Er hat die Kompresse wohl einfach fester gegen die Stirn gedrückt, bis die Blutung wieder gestillt war…      
  
Und mir wird klar, dass es jetzt grundfalsch gewesen ist, meiner Angst nachzugeben und ihn zu bedrängen, dass er sich nicht aufgeben dürfe: Er ist jetzt zu erschöpft, zu verstört... Seine Fassade bröckelt…  
  
Es ist zu spät, ihm ein Sedativum zu verabreichen, nachdem er schon ca. 8 cl Whiskey in sich reingekippt hat...da würde es weniger schaden, wenn er noch ein drittes Glas trinkt...  
  
Was kann ich sagen? Es ist alles verkehrt, diese ganze Situation ist vollkommen verkehrt. Ihn trösten zu müssen, hätte mich wohl schon überfordert, aber dass ich ihm in einer logischen Diskussion den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen könnte, scheint mir undenkbar!  
  
Ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass er in Pentonville medizinisch versorgt wurde, auch wenn er sich natürlich standhaft geweigert hätte, weil die Zeit drängte, dem MI-5 zuvorzukommen...  
Was bin ich überhaupt für ein Arzt?  
  
"Ist dir eigentlich noch schwindlig? Hast du Schmerzen?" frage ich kleinlaut.  
  
Das kleine Kopfschütteln, das ich zur Antwort bekomme, erscheint mir nicht sehr glaubwürdig…!  
  
"Gib dir zwei, drei Wochen Zeit, dich auszukurieren, das alles zu verabeiten. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe", versuche ich ihn zu besänftigen.  
  
"...Ruhe...." Er schaudert leicht.  
"Du brauchst Zeit, um zu trauern, Sherlock...", sage ich leise.  
  
"Du denkst, ich werde es mir noch mal anderes überlegen...und dass ich es sowieso nicht durchhalte, weil ich mich langweile..." Auch seine Stimme klingt klein. Ganz fremd. Und der schwache, herablassende Unterton scheint völlig fehl am Platz.  
"Aber ich DARF einfach nicht weiter machen..."  
  
SIEHST DU DENN NICHT EIN, DASS DAS TOTALER QUATSCH IST, WEIL DU TROTZDEM DER BESTE BIST, DU UNVERBESSERLICHER STURKOPF?! will ich ihm in machtloser Wut entgegen schreien. Aber das würde jetzt nicht funktionieren. Er soll sich jetzt nicht auch noch völlig verausgaben.  
  
"Ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten, John…Freitag kam ein Brief für dich...Ich...hab ihn dir unterschlagen. Das war egoistisch und …kindisch...Ich wollte es dir gestern schon sagen...aber...“  
…hilfloses Kopfschütteln…  
„…ich konnte nicht..." Er erhebt sich, geht zum Kamin und ich denke nur: Gott, nein, keine Reaktivierung! Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt...! Mycroft muss das stoppen!  
Unwillkürlich stehe ich auf, gehe ihm nach…  
"Einladung zu einer Hochzeit, offenkundig..." Er reicht mir einen Umschlag aus blassgrünem Bütten mit geprägten, weißen Turteltäubchen und goldenen Ringen. "Selbst Anderson könnte das deduzieren...", spöttelt er bitter.  
  
Neuseeland.... Jack…! Jack will heiraten…  
  
Ich habe dafür jetzt überhaupt keinen Nerv!  
  
Auf ein paar Stunden kommt es jetzt auch nicht an. Ich lege den Brief auf den kleinen Beistelltisch am Kamin neben das Festnetztelefon.  
Dann sehe ich in Sherlocks trübe, leicht gerötete Augen...  
"Es ging mir nicht gut am Freitag...und am Samstag...und dann...“ Meine Hände finden ganz von alleine auf seine herabhängenden Arme. „Ist schon gut, Sherlock. Ich werde dich die nächste Zeit bestimmt nicht alleine lassen..."  
"Was sollte das bringen?" entgegnet er. Wahrscheinlich soll es unwirsch klingen, aber es gerät eher gequält…  
"Naja, ...falls du...reden möchtest...", versuche ich das zu präzisieren…  
Er schüttelt mich ab, geht durch das Zimmer, latscht über den Couchtisch und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen…  
"Das brauche ich nicht. Hab ich nie gebraucht“, erklärt er eisig. „Ich habe beizeiten lernen müssen, geistige Zwiesprache mit mir selbst zu halten."  
"Tja, dann solltest du wohl dringend mal wieder mit dir reden...", rutscht es mir bitter heraus.  
  
Moment? Bin ich jetzt etwa eingeschnappt?! Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt!  
  
Schnell sitze ich ihm wieder gegenüber, schaue ihm in sein blasses, immer noch leicht Ruß verschmiertes Gesicht.  
"Ich werde dich jetzt sicher nicht dir selbst überlassen, mein Freund..."  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so anrede. Es klingt aufrichtig, sanft, tröstend… und all das ist es..! – …aber dennoch habe ich den Ausdruck aus purer Berechnung gewählt – und letzteres ärgert mich, macht mich traurig...enttäuscht, irgendwie… Wie kann es dann trotzdem die Wahrheit sein?  
"Aber du wirst arbeiten gehen. Sarah rief mich gestern Nachmittag an und fragte mich, wie es mir geht. Natürlich weil sie wissen wollte, ob du heute zur Arbeit kommst...", erklärt er sachlich…und vielleicht ein klein wenig bitter.  
"Was?" schnappe ich fassungslos. "Du hast ihr hoffentlich nicht erzählt, dass ich mich mit einem Riesen in einem Altkleidercontainer gebalgt habe...!?"  
"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich...dir sozusagen gekündigt habe, weil du dich selber auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando geschickt hast – "  
"Sherlock! Wie du siehst, bin ich immer noch hier unten!" schimpfe ich aufgebracht.  
"Sie hat daraufhin eingestanden, dass du gekündigt hast...und sie es nicht akzeptieren wollte...", fügt Sherlock müde hinzu.  
  
...verkehrte Welt...!  
  
"Ihr habt...?! …hinter meinem Rücken...", ächze ich verdattert. Mir fehlen die Worte. Ich schenke mir Whiskey nach...Sherlock kann jetzt unmöglich übersehen, dass ich zittere, aber irgendwie ist das auch schon egal.  
"Es ist besser so, John", behauptet er. Seine Stimme klingt erschöpft, …weich und rau zugleich. "Es wird eine große Umstellung sein, du wirst eine Weile brauchen, dich daran zu gewöhnen... Aber es ist das Beste für dich...“  
  
DAS IST JA WOHL IMMER NOCH MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNG! knurrt es in mir wütend. Aber ich verbiete dieser Stimme das Maul: Um mich geht es jetzt nicht! Mit einer ordentlichen Portion Scotch spüle ich die Bemerkung hinunter – und mir geht das dubiose Argument durch den Kopf, dass Sherlock nicht mehr so viel trinken kann, wenn ich diesen Rest weiter dezimiere...  
  
“…Zeit, aus dem Krieg heim zu kommen, John…", sagt Sherlock unterdessen.  
WAS??? – SHERLOCK zitiert Sarah??? ER zitiert jemanden…noch dazu…eine Frau…??? Bin ich in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet???  
  
WAS WILLST DU DENN JETZT NUR MIT DIR ANFANGEN, SHERLOCK?! brennt die nächste verzweifelte Frage in mir.  
FORENSIK? CHEMIE STUDIEREN?  
…ODER WIEDER DROGEN NEHMEN?!  
  
NEIN. Nein, ich KANN das einfach nicht akzeptieren!  
  
"...du musst doch völlig fertig sein, du brauchst Schlaf, John...geh ruhig schon vor...", befielt er sanft.  
  
Die Worte sickern langsam in meinen Verstand: Der Anfang klingt nicht nach ihm: Eine Mutmaßung. Keine Beobachtung, keine Deduktion...Die Formulierung scheint zu implizieren, dass er damit rechnet, dass ich wieder in seinem Zimmer übernachte, in seinem Bett...und dass er nachkommen wird... Oder will er mir das bloß suggerieren...?  
"Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", fügt er hinzu und anscheinend versucht er zu lächeln, was aber kläglich misslingt. Natürlich ist er meinen Überlegungen wieder weit voraus. "Viel ist ja jetzt nicht mehr da. Und etwas Stärkeres ist nicht im Haus..."  
  
Dann pult er in der Sofaritze und befördert sein Black-Berry zutage...simst.  
  
"Raz…", erklärt er mir müde. "Er soll signalisieren, dass der Fall gelöst ist...  
  
…Mein letzte Fall...", setzt er ein paar Momente später hinzu.  
  
Die Worte hallen in mir nach, als wäre mein Schädel wirklich einfach nur hohl...!  
  
Fluchtartig verlasse ich das Wohnzimmer. Im Bad stoppe ich jäh, stolpere zurück in die Küche, reiße mir die Kleider vom Leib… Sie starren vor Schmutz, stinken nach Brand und Qualm…der Schutt ist mir nicht nur zum Kragen herein gekrochen…Asche und Staub haben anscheinend überallhin ihren Weg gefunden…keine Ahnung, ob diese Klamotten noch zu retten sind…ich stopfe alles einstweilen in einen Müllsack…schon es Geruchs wegen…  
  
Kurz darauf kauere ich unter den harten, heißen Strahlen der Dusche in Sherlocks Wanne…  
Erinnerungen zucken durch mein verwirrtes Hirn…  
  
…an Neujahr…in der Dusche meines überteuerten, scheußlichen Appartements… ich bin nach dem furchtbaren Flashback anlässlich des Silvesterfeuerwerks entkräftet und völlig verstört zusammengeklappt…  
  
…in Isfahan im Abbasi-Hotel, kurz nach unserer Ankunft: Sherlock hat mich gerade – nach stundenlanger Flucht halb erwürgt – in Sicherheit gebracht…  
…noch immer in Isfahan: Ich dusche – die bandagierten Hände in Plastiktüten gepackt… – Sherlock  hat sich solche Mühe gegeben….mit meinen Händen...! …haben wir auch nur die geringste Chance, das hier zu überleben…?!  
  
…Die Einliegerwohnung der Slipstones… Es ist, als würde ich in die Falle eines allzu grausamen Aprilscherzes tappen…! Die Dusche versetzt mich augenblicklich zurück in die Folter…nicht die der Doppelagenten des MI-5…sondern der Gefangenschaft damals in Afghanistan…! …aber dann sehe ich …IHN…über mich gebeugt…zutiefst besorgt…ihm dämmert, was ich durchgemacht habe…nicht gerade eben, sondern damals…aber ich bin nicht bereit, meine Schwäche einzugestehen…noch nicht bereit für sein Mitgefühl…, ich würde es nicht ertragen! …und…stoße ihn von mir…!  
  
…wenn ich es damals über mich gebracht hätte…!?  
  
…wenn ich es damals über mich gebracht hätte, in Tränen ausbrechend in seinen Armen Trost zu suchen, wäre es dann heute einfacher gewesen…?!  
Oder…oder hätte es ihn damals doch abgestoßen, dass ich so schwach, so verletzlich war…?  
  
…gestern Morgen in Pentonville…mir tut noch alles weh, ist noch ziemlich schwindlig, meine Stimme ist komplett weg…ich wäre fast draufgegangen…aber das Wichtigste ist: Sherlock ist wieder da und okay…!  
…und: Nein, er soll sich keine Sorgen machen, ich bin okay…und maßlos erleichtert…  
  
…aber jetzt…?!  
  
…der Dreck verschwindet langsam im Siphon…, aber die Verzweiflung lässt sich nicht abwaschen…  
  
Was soll jetzt werden…?  
  
Ich muss irgendeine Lösung finden…! …zunächst mal…seife ich mich ein…Sherlock kann das normalerweise auch nicht leiden, wenn sich jemand so gehen lässt…!  
  
Also mache ich mich einfach mal fertig für die Nacht…dann kann ich weiter sehen…  
  
…diesmal im Schlafanzug…tapse ich noch mal zurück ins Wohnzimmer…  
  
– aber er ist weg…!!!  
  
Ich fühle mich überrumpelt, entsetzt und… blöd…! – dann höre ich oben die Dusche…  
  
…okay...! Alles in Ordnung…!    
  
Ich ergreife die Gelegenheit und schütte den letzten Rest Scotch in die Spüle…soll er ruhig denken, ich hätte ihn getrunken...! Dann beziehe ich Posten in Sherlocks Bett…und warte…  
  
Ich versuche, ruhig zu atmen…hoffentlich kommt er bald…!  
  
Tatsächlich…kurz darauf schlüpft er fast lautlos herein…und… ins Bett neben mir…  
  
Immerhin...!  
  
Ich bin darüber sehr erleichtert…! Habe ich doch kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass er überhaupt noch kommt…!  
  
„Sherlock…? …bin froh, dass du hier bist…!“ flüstere ich.  
  
Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als erstarre er jetzt…kann er denn wirklich glauben, dass ich schon schlafe…?!  
  
„Hey…, was immer du jetzt anfangen wirst…, meine Unterstützung hast du! Ich helfe dir, wo immer ich kann…!“ verspreche ich…und habe Mühe…, dabei nicht loszuheulen…!  
  
…dann höre ich ihn leise aufkeuchen…er versucht, lautlos zu sein, muss aber wohl einsehen, dass ihm das nicht gelingt…!  
  
„Hey…, schon gut…!“ versichere ich. „Ruh dich aus…!“  
  
Ich bin wahnsinnig unsicher…und doch rutsche ich jetzt intuitiv näher an ihn ran… an seinen verkrampften, bebenden Rücken…bis ich die Hand auf seine Schulter legen kann.  
„…ich weiß..., ist okay...!” wispere ich sanft.  
  
…nur…  
  
dass er das anders sieht…!  
  
…Du…willst mich umstimmen. Gerade du. Lass das! scheint er zu denken.  
  
Seufzend nehme ich schließlich meine Hand von seiner angespannten Schulter.  
  
Aber er zwingt sich zur Ruhe…das kann ich hören…!  
  
Eine Weile versuche ich noch, mich wach zu halten.  
  
Aber ich bin zu erschöpft…und…irgendwann…bin ich einfach …weg…!  
  
  
  
   
Im Dunkeln wache ich auf. Immer noch auf der linken Seite. Mir tut alles weh…besonders die Schulter. Gerade nehme ich mir vor, leise zu sein, als mir klar wird: Sherlock ist weg!  
  
Vielleicht bloß nebenan im Bad? …aber ich höre nichts.  
  
Mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen rolle ich mich nach rechts und schäle mich aus dem Bett, dann schleiche ich ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Sherlock.  
  
Aber sein Mantel hängt da. Er wird doch hoffentlich nicht schlafwandeln?! Denkbar wäre es, so aufgewühlt, wie er ist…!  
  
Aber dann kommt mir eine Idee! Er hat vorhin oben geduscht…wohl, um mich nicht zu wecken – kann es sein, dass er in meinem Zimmer ist? Vielleicht, damit ich nicht mitbekomme, dass er Albträume hat?  
  
Ich schleiche mich nach oben…öffne lautlos die Tür und erstarre.  
  
Im Schein der Nachttischlampe sehe ich ihn zusammengekrümmt in meinem Bett liegen, seine Hände sind in die Decke gekrallt, auch wenn der Schlaf ihren Griff gelockert hat. Seine Nase sieht rot und verquollen aus und er hat sich die Unterlippe blutig gebissen…  
  
Sherlock hat geweint…!  
  
Deshalb hat er sich davon gestohlen.  
  
Vor Verzweiflung selbst den Tränen nahe, schleiche ich wieder nach unten. Er soll nicht merken, dass ich es weiß.  
Ratlos werfe ich ein paar Schmerztabletten ein und krieche wieder in sein Bett…wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihm helfen kann…!  
  
Lange liege ich noch wach. Obwohl ich ihn so nicht gesehen habe, habe ich nun einen krampfhaft schluchzenden Sherlock vor Augen, der sich alleine in meinem Bett in den Schlaf weint...  
  
  
  
Sonnenlicht strömt ins Zimmer. Es muss schon spät sein, wenn das nach Westen liegende Zimmer so hell ist…  
  
SHERLOCK!  
  
Schlagartig fällt mir alles wieder ein: Sherlock gibt auf…!

  
  
  
  
**Verstoßen...**   
  


  
  
Verstoßen...  
  
  
Sonnenlicht strömt ins Zimmer. Es muss schon spät sein, wenn das nach Westen liegende Zimmer so hell ist…  
  
  
  
SHERLOCK!  
  
  
  
Schlagartig fällt mir alles wieder ein: Sherlock gibt auf…!  
  
  
  
Ob er noch oben ist? Oder wieder hier, damit ich nicht merken soll, dass er weg war? Ich versuche, mich möglichst geräuscharm auf die andere Seite zu drehen: Ja, da ist er wieder...!  
  
  
  
Er liegt mit dem Rücken zu mir, als hätte er sich nicht bewegt, seit er zu Bett gegangen ist. Sein Atem ist rasch und flach.   
Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf, damit ich in sein Gesicht sehen kann…Selbst im Schlaf hat er die Brauen ein wenig zusammengezogen…Schweiß perlt auf seiner bleichen Haut… Ob er Fieber hat? Oder vielleicht verkatert ist? Aber ich will ihn jetzt nicht wecken…  
  
  
  
Immerhin hat er mich gestern nicht rausgeworfen, sich nicht abgekapselt, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht ist er dazu gerade zu verletzlich. Aber er wollte nicht, dass ich mitbekomme, dass er weint; er versucht, Würde zu bewahren. Ach, Sherlock, also wirklich! Du hast mich mit einem Flashback in der Dusche erlebt und hier in diesem Bett mit einem Weinkrampf und mit einem Horrortrip! Konntest du nicht zulassen, dass ich deine Tränen sehe? Weißt du nicht, dass ich fühle, was du durchmachst? Dass ich es sowieso FÜHLE!  
  
  
  
Aber ich habe auch so ungeschickt reagiert vorhin! Naja, ich war eben völlig überrumpelt, konnte nur daran denken, dass er doch seinen Beruf nicht aufgeben kann, sich selbst nicht aufgeben darf, dabei muss er doch erst mal mit seiner Trauer fertig werden!  
  
  
  
Was soll jetzt werden…?  
  
  
  
Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft gewesen und habe nach seiner verstörenden Eröffnung kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Jetzt, wo ich mich etwas erholt habe, sehe ich nicht mehr ganz so schwarz. Und das darf ich auch nicht, wenn ich ihm helfen will...!  
  
  
  
Vor allen Dingen braucht er erst mal Ruhe.  
  
…und dann muss ich ihn dazu bringen, dass er etwas isst…  
  
Er trauert…und er macht sich Vorwürfe…, was vollkommen verständlich ist…und Zeit brauchen wird…  
  
…und früher oder später wird ein Fall kommen, zu dem er dann doch nicht nein sagen kann, Frage ist nur, wie er die Zeit bis dahin überstehen soll!  
  
  
  
Immer einen Tag nach dem anderen, wie alle Süchtigen, die sich vorgenommen haben, nicht rückfällig zu werden…  
  
Nur, dass ich will, dass er rückfällig wird…  
  
  
  
Wenn das Mycroft wüsste! Was hat er bloß letzte Nacht am Telefon gesagt…!?  
  
  
  
…oder ist das purer Egoismus von mir, zu wollen, dass Sherlock weitermacht…?!  
  
  
  
Nein. Nein, er braucht es. Er kann nicht anders leben. Und er braucht die Gefahr fast ebenso wie die geistige Herausforderung. – Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich vorläufig wirklich mitspielen…aber wird er das nicht merken…?  
  
  
  
So grüble ich noch eine ganze Weile bis Sherlock neben mir immer unruhiger wird: Er hat sich auf den Rücken geworfen, sein Kopf rollt hin und her, als weigere er sich, zu glauben, was passiert ist. Seine Beine zucken fluchtbereit. Sein Atem erinnert an das Hecheln eines abgehetzten, überhitzten Hundes...  
  
  
  
Um das hektische Kopfschütteln zu stoppen lege ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er hat wirklich Fieber! Und zwar nicht zu knapp!  
  
„Hey, Sherlock…, beruhige dich“, bitte ich ihn leise. Doch dann bleiben mir die Worte im Hals stecken: Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es nur ein Traum ist, dass alles gut ist. Nichts ist gut. Und die Realität ist selbst wie ein Albtraum.  
  
Sherlock schreckt hoch und ringt nach Luft. Sein wirrer Blick streift mich kurz, bevor er die geröteten Augen wieder schließt.  
  
„Du fieberst, hast du Schmerzen?“  
  
„Es ist nichts“, behauptet er unwillig knurrend.  
  
Ich bin nicht sicher. Hat er sich irgendwas eingefangen? Schon am Sonntag war er zu dünn angezogen. Und schließlich weiß ich nicht, wo er sich mehr als 24 Stunden rumgetrieben hat und er hatte diese ekelhafte Pennermontur an. (Ich hoffe, er hat die nicht noch irgendwo… vielleicht im Gefrierschrank…?) Oder ist das Fieber psychogen, das wäre nur zu verständlich…  
  
Es gibt einige Anzeichen dafür, dass Fieber psychogen sein kann, aber nur ein wirklich sicheres Symptom, dass nämlich zwischen der rektal und der axial gemessenen Temperatur kein Unterschied besteht…aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich immer noch nicht dran gedacht habe, endlich ein Fieberthermometer zu besorgen, vermute ich, dass mir Sherlock was husten würde, wenn ich das versuchte…  
  
Unterdessen richtet er sich auf. Ich sehe, wie sich seine hageren Schultern fröstelnd zusammenziehen.  
  
„Langsam, Sherlock, lass mich dir helfen“, versuche ich ihn zu bremsen.  
  
Aber der Dickschädel steht auf. Also hechte ich hinter ihm her, nach seiner Seite des Bettes, da sehe ich auch schon, wie er taumelt und an der Kommode Halt sucht. Aber im nächsten Moment habe ich ihn erreicht, nehme seinen Arm und lege ihn mir über den Nacken.  
  
„Geht schon…nur schwindlig…“, keucht er. Dann höre ich seine Zähne klappern. Einen Moment nur, dann hat er die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst. Ich lege den Arm um seine Taille und bringe ihn bis zur Badezimmertür.  
  
„Lass..., ich komm’ klar“, behauptet er.  
  
„Bestimmt?“ frage ich skeptisch zurück. „Lass die Tür angelehnt ja?“  
  
Er nickt nur und verschwindet im Bad.  
  
  
  
Wenige Minuten später nehme ich ihn in Empfang. Doch er ist jetzt einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen. Aber seine Haltung, seine Bewegungen, wie er nun zurück zum Bett trottet, zeigen mir, dass er sich schwach fühlt. Die Wunde an seiner Stirn ist frisch verpflastert – was mich natürlich ärgert, denn eigentlich hatte ich sie mir jetzt ansehen wollen! Als er dann sicher auf der Matratze sitzt, halte ich ihm wortlos die Mineralwasserflasche hin. Er nimmt sie zitternd entgegen, trinkt, während ich die Decke um seine bebenden Schultern lege…dann wage ich es, mich neben ihn zu setzen. Er lässt die Nähe zu. Es kommt mir so vor als prüfe er sich für einen Moment, ob er das aushält, ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren…  
  
„…mir geht’s gut…nur erschöpft“, erklärt er. ...Nicht noch näher! Behalt jetzt bloß deine Hände bei dir! scheint er sagen zu wollen.  
  
„...schon okay…”, flüstere ich hilflos.  
  
…oder sollte ich ihn drängen, die Fassung zu verlieren? Zweiundsiebzig Stunden schleppt er diese Trauer nun schon mit sich herum, war einige Male schon nahe daran, zusammenzubrechen, hat sich immer wieder zusammengerissen, versucht, zu funktionieren…  
  
“Was ist mit deiner Platzwunde?“  
  
„Hat sich gestern...ein Arzt drum gekümmert, als ich beim...Chamäleon war…“, bringt er schnaufend hervor...  
  
„Dann..., …okay. Ich hab…nicht richtig funktioniert gestern…fürchte ich. Sollen wir die Seiten wechseln? Zumindest bis du dich besser fühlst?“ schlage ich vor. „Ich kann das Bett komplett frisch beziehen…“  
  
Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
Seufzend stehe ich auf, ziehe die Vorhänge zu, während er sich wieder zusammenrollt. Ich kann auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen...  
  
  
  
Aber daraus wird nichts, denn Sherlock findet einfach keine Ruhe, ich kann es an seinem Atemrhythmus hören…und ich kann es förmlich spüren.  
  
Schließlich gebe ich auf, gehe nach oben, mache mich fertig…ich muss mindestens irgendwann kurz zur Apotheke, weil uns bald die Schmerzmittel ausgehen...  
  
Also sichte ich unsere Vorräte. Ich bin gerade durch und stelle fest, dass ich immer noch keinen Appetit habe, also setze ich nur Teewasser auf – da klingelt es.  
  
Widerwillig gehe ich zur Tür, will nach unten, den lästigen Besuch schon an der Straße abwimmeln, aber sie stehen bereits im ersten Stock: Melissa und ihre zwei Begleiter. „Was denn!? Sie leben noch?!“ schnappt sie. „Seit Sie da sind, haben wir kaum noch Aufträge bekommen, jetzt haben wir gedacht, wir müssten Rücksicht auf Mr Holmes nehmen, weil es Sie erwischt hat – und nun das! Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel!“  
  
„Oh, hallo, Melissa…das ist jetzt…Sherlock geht’s nicht so gut…“, erkläre ich unbeholfen.  
  
„Achja? Uns geht’s bestimmt schlechter!“ knurrt der größere von den Typen unwirsch.  
  
„Du wirst uns reinlassen, du nachgemachter Penner!“ schimpft der andere.  
  
„Ihr werdet ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen! Er ist krank und die Gefahr ist vorbei!“ fauche ich.  
  
„Was?!“ Die drei sind völlig verdattert. „Aber die Explosion, da wo Teansys Imbiss immer stand?!“ „Und Raz hat heute auch noch keiner gesehen!“  
  
Mir stockt der Atem. Ist das möglich? Kann das sein, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist!? Wie soll Sherlock das verkraften...?  
  
„Melissa, …es war Teansy…sie ist überhaupt nicht klein, sie ist in ihrem Wagen immer auf den Knien rumgerutscht.“  
  
„Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn!“ brüllt der Große jetzt.  
  
„Schscht!“ mache ich. „Nicht so laut, verdammt. Ich lass euch jetzt nicht zu ihm. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht...!"  
  
Aber da geht hinter mir die Tür auf. Sherlock lehnt schwach und blass im Rahmen. Er atmet mühsam...  
  
„Kommt schon rein... John: Mach den Herrschaften einen Tee.“  
  
Er schleppt sich zum Sofa, macht eine einladende Geste und lässt sich auf den Sitz fallen, dann wickelt er sich frierend in die graue Decke. Ich kippe noch mehr Wasser in den Kocher und trete wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Mr Holmes, das ist doch Unsinn, das mit Teansy…!“ hat der Kleinere inzwischen gebrummt.  
  
„Leider nicht. Sie ist sechseinhalb Fuß groß, wenn sie auf ihren Füßen steht! Sie ist die Lebensgefährtin des Golem. Und wir haben beide überführt und eingefangen“, hat Sherlock müde erklärt.  
  
„Aber – !“  
  
„Und Raz...?!“  
  
Sherlock wird noch bleicher. „Was…ist mit Raz…?" fragt er atemlos. "Ich hab ihm doch gesimst, er soll Entwarnung geben...!“  
  
„Hat er das bestätigt?“ frage ich.  
  
„Ja, hat er…“ Sherlocks Stimme schwankt.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, Mr Holmes“, seufzt Melissa. „Viele wollen aussteigen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein…ich glaube, ich kann das auch nicht mehr! Ich hab mich jetzt seit Samstag rund um die Uhr gefürchtet, das halte ich nicht aus…Wir sind hier, um Ihnen eine Liste derjenigen zu überbringen, die nie wieder von Ihnen kontaktiert werden möchten. Die meisten von ihnen haben mir ihre Handys abgegeben.“  
  
Sie knallt zitternd vor Nervosität eine prall gefüllte Plastiktüte auf den Couchtisch, was mich aus meiner Erstarrung holt.  
  
„Verdammt, hätte das nicht noch Zeit gehabt?!“ schimpfe ich wütend.  
  
„Wir können seit Tagen vor Angst kaum atmen und der feine Herr hat sein Handy aus!“ schreit Melissa aufgebracht.  
  
„John. Melissa. Es ist gut“, sagt Sherlock überraschend ruhig. Er nimmt sein Black-Berry, schaltet es ein.  
  
„Er hat es bestätigt. 2:53 letzte Nacht. Was immer ihm zugestoßen ist, diese Killerin war es nicht.“  
  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
  
„Denkst du…der Typ, der St Quentins Platz übernommen hat? …oder der Brummi-Fahrer…?!“ stammele ich ungläubig. Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen und ich hoffe inständig, dass Sherlock nicht noch weitere Gründe findet, sich schuldig oder unzulänglich zu fühlen...!.  
  
„Wenn da wirklich ein Zusammenhang besteht…“, murmelt Sherlock. “Aber… das …das...passt nicht…! Selbst wenn…es gibt keinerlei Indizien für einen dritten Killer! Und bei einer Killerin ohne klare Handschrift, macht Trittbrettfahren keinen Sinn… – was habe ich übersehen…? – John: Das Wasser kocht!“  
  
Also mache ich den Tee fertig, hole eine Packung Kekse aus dem Schrank und höre unterdessen, dass Sherlock sagt: „Mir war nicht klar, dass ich euch in solche Gefahr bringe. Erstens hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass wir den Golem auf Anhieb schnappen, aber vor allem wusste ich nicht, dass er ein Motiv hat, hier zu bleiben… Aber trotzdem hätte ich in Erwägung ziehen müssen, dass er sich rächt…Es war arrogant…und dumm…“  
  
Ich platze mit dem Teetablett in diese unglaubliche Selbstbezichtigung, verteile die Becher und setze mich neben Sherlock. Er bemüht sich ruhig und unauffällig zu atmen, aber lange kann er das nicht durchhalten!  
  
Am Liebsten würde ich diese drei einfach rauswerfen!  
  
„Ich habe das längst begriffen…und die Konsequenzen gezogen. Ich höre auf. Das war mein letzter Fall“, fährt Sherlock fort.  
  
Mir krampft sich das Herz zusammen: Dass er es jetzt vor noch jemand anderem als mir ausgesprochen hat, scheint es offiziell und unumstößlich zu machen! Vorher war es eine Idee, über die das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen worden war, aber jetzt?!  
  
Ich versuche, mich irgendwie hinter meinem Teebecher zu verstecken und finde die ganze Situation einfach nur noch furchtbar…  
  
Ein mir unbekanntes SMS-Signal…Melissa geht an ihr Handy. Sherlock und die beiden Typen sehen sie an, aber sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
Diese beiden Kerle mampfen krümelnd unsere Kekse, Melissa nippt nur noch stumm an ihrem Tee, während Sherlock ungewohnt steif neben mir sitzt und zu verbergen sucht, dass es ihn vor Kälte fast schüttelt.  
  
„Sherlock hat sein Leben riskiert, um die Killer zu schnappen“, sage ich hilflos.  
  
„Schon gut, John…Das war doch das Mindeste. Und dein Plan war viel riskanter…“  
  
Wieder macht sich Schweigen breit und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich diese Situation auflösen könnte.  
"Was eure... schlechtere Auftragslage betrifft, das hat nicht so viel mit mir zu tun, wie ihr vielleicht denkt..., das ist auch wegen Charlie...", erkläre ich zusammenhanglos. Vielleicht hätte ich davon nicht anfangen sollen. Ich weiß es nicht. Letztlich geraten einfach alle Fälle, die irgendwie mit Moriarty zu tun haben, mindestens eine Nummer zu groß für Sherlock! Er ist das eigentliche Problem. Und es hat seither fast keine anderen Fälle gegeben...  
  
  
Einige zähe Minuten später ist es Sherlock, der eine SMS bekommt. Sofort sieht er nach, schnappt kurz nach Luft und sagt: „Raz…! Er entschuldigt sich, er sei letzte Nacht zu bekifft und besoffen gewesen…“  
  
„…Oh…“, macht Melissa, unschlüssig, ob sie erleichtert oder verärgert sein soll. „Tja, dann…gehen wir jetzt...“  
  
„Wenn ihr noch einen Moment wartet“, sagt Sherlock im Aufstehen, „gebe ich euch noch Geld, ihr habt sicher – “  
  
„NEIN, DANKE!“ knurrte der Große. „Da klebt uns zu viel Blut dran!“  
  
Ich springe auf: „Das war’s jetzt! Raus! Sofort...!“  
  
Die drei erheben sich murrend.  
  
„Sie sind keiner von uns. Sie waren es nie!“ faucht der Kleinere herablassend.  
  
„Sprechen Sie mal bloß für sich!“ gifte ich ihn an. Da verschwinden die Drei ohne ein weiteres Wort. Hastig wende ich mich Sherlock zu, besorgt, was diese Heimsuchung bei ihm angerichtet hatte. „Der ist wohl kaum in der Position, dich zu verstoßen!“ sage ich. Sherlock starrt auf die Tür hinter der noch die drei Paar Schritte hinunterpoltern – diese massive Abfuhr hat ihn hart getroffen, schlägt er sich schon seit Sonntag mit diesen Anfeindungen herum?  
  
„…Sherlock…“ unbeholfen greife ich nach seinem Arm. „Tut mir Leid, ich wünschte, ich hätte sie – “ Ich breche ab, als er mich abschüttelt.  
  
„Schon gut…“, flüstert er bitter und geht in die Küche.  
  
Dann höre ich es Poltern.  
  
„Sherlock!“ Erschrocken stürze ich ihm nach.  
  
Schon von der Schiebetür aus sehe ich ihn schwer atmend am Boden kauern – kurz vor der Tür zum Flur, ...ein Stuhl ist umgekippt.  
  
Besorgt hocke ich mich zu ihm. Nicht zu dicht. Das hält er jetzt nicht aus, das habe ich begriffen und ich will nicht, dass er sich wieder abschottet, dann wahre ich lieber die Distanz, nach der er verlangt.  
  
„Nichts passiert…“, behauptet er flüsternd.  
  
„Lass dir doch helfen“, sage ich bittend.  
  
Er nickt stumm. Also stehe ich auf, helfe ihm auf die Beine, halte ihn, als er keuchend schwankt, warte, bis er wieder einigermaßen sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hat…Er stützt sich nur wenig auf meine Schulter, steuert jetzt wieder scheinbar recht zielsicher sein Bett an und dankt mir nur mit einem Nicken. Ich sehe zu, wie er sich wieder zusammenrollt. Müde, fast apathisch starrt er vor sich hin, schluckt schwer, schließt die Augen, öffnet sie gleich wieder...alles gespenstisch verlangsamt – dagegen ringt er zitternd hastig nach Luft.  
  
„Versuch, tief durchzuatmen…ruhig…!“  
  
Er scheint mich gar nicht recht wahrzunehmen und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich feststellen kann, dass seine Atmung sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu normalisieren beginnt.  
  
„Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen…“, sage ich rasch und verlasse schleunigst das Zimmer.  
  
Kurz darauf hocke ich auf dem Sofa und kämpfe gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Ich habe es gerade einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, ihn so zu sehen!  
Gleichzeitig ärgere ich mich: Über Melissa & Co, über mich, dass ich sie nicht abwimmeln konnte...über mich, dass ich mich jetzt so hilflos und unglücklich fühle. Ich muss doch jetzt stark sein. Es bringt ihm nichts, wenn ich mich vom Mitgefühl überwältigen lasse. ..! Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht mal verstehen. Wenn ich verhindern will, dass er sich abkapselt, muss ich mich zusammenreißen, verdammt noch mal…!  
  
  
Ich atmete noch ein paar mal tief durch, räumte dann so leise ich konnte die Teebecher in die Spüle und fuhr fort, eine Einkaufsliste zu erstellen, oder besser gesagt zwei: Eine mit dringenden Posten falls ich mich nur kurz aus dem Haus traute und eine Umfangreichere…  
  
Danach schlich ich mich in Sherlocks Zimmer und fand ihn immer noch hastig und flach atmend und Schweiß gebadet vor. Wieder blinzelte er mich wie in Zeitlupe an.  
"Hey, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest noch etwas schlafen...", sagte ich so unbeschwert ich konnte... und hockte mich vor das Bett. Teilnahmslos ließ er zu, dass ich sein Handgelenk nahm, um seinen Puls zu messen. Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass er geradezu ratterte. So verbissen kämpfte Sherlock gegen seine Emotionen an, dass sein Körper völlig durchdrehte...!  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir..."  
Rasch holte ich von oben ich die Pillendose; in der Küche öffnete ich sie. Die drei Viertel* waren noch da, ebenso vier weitere ganze Tabletten, wie ich schon am Sonntag vor zweieinhalb Wochen festgestellt hatte, als Mycroft mir die Dose zurückgab. Also hatte mir Sherlock nach dem Flashback unter der Dusche bei den Slopstones eine Ganze verabreicht. Danach hatte ich dreizehn Stunden geschlafen... Ich rang mit mir...um die Dosierung, um die Frage, ob ich ihm dieses Mittel ganz selbstverständlich 'verordnen' oder  eher unterjubeln sollte? Allerdings schmeckte die Lösung bitter…er würde es merken… Würde er sich weigern? Weil es ein Eingeständnis sein würde, dass er völlig mit den Nerven am Ende war...? Schließlich platzierte ich die drei Teile auf einer Untertasse, nahm ein Glas und kehrte mit Herzklopfen in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.  
  
"Sherlock...?"  
  
Leise stellte ich das Geschirr auf den Nachttisch, wartete bis er den Blick zu mir hob und setzte mich dann aufs Bett. Er sah so elend aus! Als ich Wasser in das Glas füllte, merkte ich, dass mir die Hände zitterten. REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!   
"Du wirst dich nicht erholen, so lange du so aufgewühlt bist", begann ich vorsichtig. "Nimm –  "   
"Ich brauch' nichts..." brummte er leise.  
"Doch, tust du, bitte sei vernünftig."  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" fauchte er.   
  
Oh, Gott, das scheint so zu laufen, wie ich befürchtet habe…  
  
"Das würde ich, wenn du welche hättest, denn genau das brauchst du, genau deshalb musst du ein Beruhigungsmittel nehmen, Sherlock! Um zur Ruhe zu kommen!"  
Er vergrub sich knurrend tiefer in sein Bettzeug  
"Und...wenn du' s als Experiment siehst...?" Der verzweifelte Versuch eines schwachen Scherzes. In diesem Moment schnellte er hoch: Er hatte mir das Glas aus der Hand geschlagen, zwar war es mir noch reflexartig gelungen, es wieder zu fassen zu kriegen, aber natürlich war es jetzt leer – und eine Pfütze auf den Dielen...  
Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter – also: Flucht nach vorne:  
„Sherlock,…hör’ zu…vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt nicht sagen…aber…: Auch wenn du ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung bist: Ich weiß, dass du dich miserabel fühlst! Verbrechen hat aufgehört, ein Spiel zu sein…Du bist völlig am Boden zerstört vor Trauer und Schuldgefühlen. Dein Stolz kann dich kaum noch aufrecht halten, weil du von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen bist… Du weißt nicht, was du künftig mit dir anfangen sollst und wahrscheinlich ist das für dich am erschreckendsten von allem! …und jetzt auch noch das…Mann, sie schienen für dich so was wie eine Familie zu sein und – und …Du…du willst nicht die Fassung verlieren und…das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen…Aber das ist selbst für dich zu viel und jetzt musst du dich erst mal körperlich etwas erholen, also lass mich dir helfen, okay?“  
  
Es klang eindringlich, stark, fast sachlich, so wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte. Kann er sich dieser Argumentation entziehen? Muss er jetzt nicht begreifen, dass ich ihn verstehe…?  
  
Er hat sich wieder vergraben, schnauft schwer in sein Kopfkissen...  
  
"Sherlock, bitte...!"   
  
Es ist mir so rausgerutscht…! Und es hat so kläglich und flehend geklungen, dass ich den Eindruck von eben völlig zerstört haben muss…  
  
Da kriecht er zitternd Richtung Nachttisch…ich halte den Atem an, sehe seine bebende Hand nach den Tablettenteilen tasten…  
Als mir klar wird, dass er sie tatsächlich schlucken will, schenke ich rasch wieder Wasser in das Glas…   
Ich empfinde überwältigende Dankbarkeit für sein stummes Eingeständnis – gleichzeitig tut es mir weh, denn es ist das Eingeständnis einer Niederlage – wenn auch ein Notwendiges…  
Seine Hände zittern jetzt so heftig, dass er das Glas kaum halten kann…dass er kapituliert und mich gewähren lässt, dass ich es an seine Lippen führe…  
  
Ein bisschen wie damals, als ich in diesem Haus meinen ersten Albtraum hatte…bloß umgekehrt…!  
  
Dann lässt er sich keuchend zurücksinken, wendet das Gesicht von mir ab, schlägt den rechten Unterarm vor die Augenhöhlen…  
  
Trotzdem nehme ich seine linke Hand…zuerst scheinbar nur, um den Puls zu fühlen…  
Aber als ich keinen Widerwillen spüre…, ergreife ich sie…noch etwas zögernd. Doch er sträubt sich nicht…seine Hand entspannt sich sogar in der Meinen. Und einige Momente später spüre ich einen sanften Gegendruck…  
  
Das ist ein Anfang…! stelle ich erleichtert fest… Wenigstens lässt er mich an sich heran… Aber wie es weiter gehen soll…? Ich habe keinen Schimmer...!  
  
Das Sedativum wirkt rasch…er driftet allmählich weg, während ich seine Hand halte. Nun muss ich seinen Kreislauf überwachen, weil ungewiss ist, wie schnell das Fieber sinken wird…  
Aber er scheint es körperlich ganz gut zu verkraften…Er hat schon eine erstaunliche Konstitution…!  
Als ich sicher bin, dass er stabil ist und ruhig schläft, schleiche ich mich zu einem schnellen Einkauf. Trotzdem werde ich währenddessen zunehmend immer nervöser!   
Natürlich hätte ich Mrs Hudson bitten können, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben – aber WAS bitte, hätte ich ihr erzählen sollen???  
  
Zurück in unserer Wohnung darf ich erleichtert feststellen, dass er tief und fest schläft. Sein Atem ist endlich ruhig und gleichmäßig und seine bleichen Züge sehen entspannt aus…Er hat den rechten Unterarm nicht mehr über seinen Augenhöhlen liegen…er ruht ausgesteckt an seiner Seite…   
  
Ich räume die Einkäufe weg, spüle ab und sehe Sherlock ein Weilchen zu wie er schläft…hoffentlich erholt er sich jetzt ein wenig…!  
Erleichtert und erschöpft lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder…  
  
Langsam kriecht Sherlocks rechte Hand unwillkürlich ein wenig in meine Richtung…  
  
Ob ich hier bleibe oder morgen wirklich in die Praxis gehe, kann ich dann immer noch entscheiden…! Gekündigt habe ich ja sowieso schon und echte Notfälle kommen in dieser Praxis sowieso nicht vor, also muss ich kein schlechtes Gewissen haben…   
  
Schließlich greife ich zögernd nach seiner Hand…sie ist längst schon nicht mehr so fiebrig wie noch vor wenigen Stunden!  
  
Wieder spüre ich Tränen aufsteigen...  
  
Sherlock MUSS einfach wieder in Ordnung kommen…!  
  
  


 

* Kap. 26 – Das eine Viertel bekam Mrs Hudson, weil sie sich über den „Banküberfall“ nicht beruhigen konnte…

 

  
  
  
  
**Ein normales Leben? Teil 1**

  
  
  
Sherlocks ruhige Atemzüge zu hören, hilft mir, mich allmählich auch etwas zu entspannen, obwohl ich natürlich weiß, dass seine Ruhe nur geborgt ist, nur ein Trick, eine begrenzte, zum Scheitern verurteilte Flucht vor dem Gefühlschaos, das ihn wieder einholen wird. Trotzdem bin ich bald erschöpft eingeschlafen.  
Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wache ich auf. Mit knurrendem Magen und Schmerzen. Ich habe noch nichts gegessen, seit wir wieder zuhause sind. Die Sorge um Sherlock hat einfach alle Bedürfnisse überlagert. Und nun kommt es mir sogar noch FALSCH vor, etwas zu mir zu nehmen, während ich ihn noch längst nicht dazu bringen kann, etwas zu essen. Prompt vergeht mir trotz knurrendem Magen schon wieder der Appetit, weil ich mir Gedanken um den Hungerkünstler neben mir mache...  
  
Heute soll ich arbeiten gehen, aber alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen. Zu allem Überfluss wird am Nachmittag die Trauerfeier für Mag sein! Und...es ist Donnerstag...!  
  
Letzte Woche hatte ich das total verschwitzt und mich mit Sarah verabredet - nicht ahnend, dass das Sherlock in diesem Fall nur Recht war, weil er sich mit Moriarty treffen wollte! Gott, das ist erst eine Woche her - und es liegen Welten dazwischen! In der Woche davor hat uns der Fall des blinden Bankers beschäftigt...  
Die Vernunft siegt schließlich und ich quäle mich widerwillig aus dem Bett, um einen Happen zu essen und Schmerzmittel einzuwerfen. Ich darf mich jetzt nicht gehen lassen, muss funktionieren, damit es irgendwie weiter geht...  
  
Mit einer Tasse Tee setze ich mich in meinen Sessel und mein Blick fällt auf den Brief… meine Antwort schon fast eine Woche überfällig! Was soll Jack denn von mir denken?  
  
Widerwillig trenne ich den Umschlag auf.  
  
Die Einladungskarte ist so pompös, wie der Umschlag vermuten lässt. Außerdem enthält er einen handschriftlichen Brief von Jack.  
  
  
„Lieber John,  
  
Es mag dir etwas überstürzt vorkommen, aber: Ja, ich heirate am 23. April! Damit, dass Anna schwanger ist, hat das nur wenig zu tun – eher damit, dass ihre Mutter gegen den Krebs kämpft und sie die Feier erleben soll, solange es ihr noch halbwegs gut geht, und unsere Freunde sowieso fast alle am Hobbit drehen und deshalb hier sind. Die Trauung findet übrigens am Set statt! Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn du zusagen könntest und – ich hätte dich gerne als Trauzeugen – “  
  
  
WAS?? – Wieso das denn…!?  
  
Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Tee. Wir waren eigentlich keine so engen Freunde gewesen. Uns hatte verbunden, dass wir beide zu den Kleinsten in der Klasse gehörten und dass man uns nicht zutraute, dass wir unsere Berufswünsche verwirklichen würden, aber wir schätzten einander. Ich bewunderte seine Fantasie und war überzeugt, dass er sich da auch selbst keineswegs überschätzte. Ein paar Mal war ich dazwischen gegangen, wenn er verprügelt wurde und vielleicht war er mir dafür dankbarer, als ich bisher vermutet hatte, denn – Moment…!  
  
Natürlich! Die Sache mit der U-Bahn! Jack war ins Gleisbett gestoßen worden, dort suchte der arme Kerl seine Brille: Er bekam sowieso laufend Ärger zuhause, weil die ständig zu Bruch ging – warum wohl…? – und deshalb war er etwas durch den Wind, ohne das Ding war er ziemlich aufgeschmissen! …aber Priorität hatte nun mal, nicht von der nächsten Bahn erwischt zu werden! Ich hatte ihm zugebrüllt, er müsse da sofort rauskommen, und hatte ihm noch rechtzeitig hoch auf den Bahnsteig geholfen. Ich war gar nicht mal selbst ins Gleisbett gesprungen – obwohl, ich war kurz davor! – aber Jack hatte mir das wohl nie vergessen…  
  
Wie sollte ich da ‚nein’ sagen!? Aber ich konnte Sherlock jetzt nicht allein lassen und mitkommen würde er sicher nicht…Ach verdammt, als dieser Brief kam, hätte ich sofort mit Sarah dorthin gewollt…! Und jetzt traute ich mich kaum ein paar Yards aus dem Haus, um das Nötigste zu besorgen…!  
  
Ich fuhr fort, den Brief zu lesen:  
  
  
„Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn du zusagen könntest und – ich hätte dich wirklich gerne als Trauzeugen, deshalb wäre es toll, du könntest ein paar Tage eher kommen, wegen des Anzugs: Anna ist mit ihrem Farbkonzept nämlich eine kleine Nervensäge! – Naja! Gelernte Kostümbildnerin, was willste machen?!  
  
Du kannst gerne schon am 9. oder 10. kommen und mir persönlich ist es wurscht, ob mit Sarah oder Sherlock (ja, ich verfolge deinen Blog eifrig und hoffe, bald wieder was Verblüffendes von dir zu lesen!) – oder auch mit beiden?! – wir bringen euch schon unter, denn wir haben in unserem Haus einige Kinderzimmer und sogar zwei Gästeapartments eingeplant. Ich hoffe, keiner von euch ist allergisch gegen Katzen? (Wer auch immer von euch Dreien soll schon mal Fangen üben: Den Brautstrauß mein’ ich…! Obwohl, du fängst sowieso ausgezeichnet, dann machst du das eben und kannst immer noch überlegen, wen du mit an den Altar nimmst…! ;-) )  
  
  
Bitte gib mir bald Antwort!  
  
Gruß auch von Anna, sie ist total gespannt auf dich (vor allem seit ich ihr erzählt habe, dass du Martin Freeman so ähnlich siehst!)  
  
Bis bald, Jack“  
  
  
Seufzend sah ich auf die Uhr: ….in Neuseeland ist es jetzt früher Nachmittag…! Was würde so ein Ferngespräch kosten? …Skypen kam jetzt nicht infrage – nicht so, wie ich gerade aussah – und dazu hatte ich auch gar keinen Nerv, jetzt…  
  
  
Also schön… Ich wählte von unserem Festnetztelefon aus die Nummer und schlich mich dann mit dem Mobilteil raus in den Flur.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile…  
  
  
„John? Bist du das…?“ Er hatte natürlich die Vorwahl auf dem Display gesehen.  
  
„Richtig, hallo, Jack…“ Ich versuchte zu grinsen, ich weiß, man kann so was hören…  
  
„Mensch, wie geht’s dir! Man liest da ja schlimme Dinge von dir! Ich meine – so als lebende Bombe…?!“  
  
…klar, den Brief hatte er ja davor abgeschickt…logisch…!  
  
„Puh, erinnre mich nicht dran…!“ machte ich nur.  
  
„Haste Trouble, freizukriegen, oder wie sieht’s aus?“ fragte er gespannt.  
  
„Du – erstmal – also ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet, und danke für die liebe Einladung – “  
  
„Aber…?“ fragte er, eine Absage ahnend und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung nicht zu deutlich hörbar werden zu lassen.  
  
„Jack…, es ist so. Du…behältst das bitte für dich…aber Sherlock…“ Ich stockte: Es war so schwer, das zuzugeben! „Sherlock steckt in einer wirklich heftigen Krise…und: Er würde da nicht mitkommen. Aber…naja, ich bezweifle, dass er so bald wieder in Ordnung kommt…“  
  
„Oh, aber…“, stammelte Jack erstaunt. „Hat ihn diese Sache so mitgenommen, das mit diesem…Moriarty?!“  
  
„Ach, wir hatten zwischenzeitlich schon ’n neuen Fall…“, erklärte ich vage.  
  
Jack erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Jack…, ich will dich nicht hinhalten…und ich will das jetzt auch nicht…hier erzählen: Es geht ihm wirklich dreckig und ich kann ihn damit nicht allein lassen…“  
  
„Verstehe!“ seufzte Jack. „Ich meine: Ich verstehe es wirklich: Du bist für die Menschen da, die dich brauchen, das ist es ja, was ich an dir schätze… Und naja…, als Pate würdest du dich jetzt weniger eignen, da du so weit weg bist, deshalb dachte ich… – aber wie gesagt…ich verstehe es…okay…ich hoffe, es klappt doch noch! Die Einladung steht!“  
  
„Danke, Jack, wirklich – danke, dass du das verstehst…!“ sagte ich aufrichtig.  
  
„Schon gut…ich hoffe wirklich, Sherlock fängt sich wieder – und wie gesagt: Du kannst gerne beide mitbringen…“  
  
„Danke, Jack…“  
  
„Kannst du deshalb nicht schlafen?“ vermutet er.  
  
„Gute Deduktion…“, rutscht es mir heraus.  
  
„…würde dein Sherlock sagen…!“ Ich höre ihn förmlich grinsen… – und ich mag nicht mal diesem Possessivpronomen widersprechen…  
  
Wir quatschen noch ein klein wenig, dann lege ich auf und schlüpfe zurück in Sherlocks Bett.  
  
Ich brauche lange, um wieder einzuschlafen, träume wirres Zeug von Explosionen, dem Golem und der Angst zu ersticken...  
Als ich wieder zur Uhr blinzle, ist es kurz vor halb fünf...ich fühle mich schlapp und übernächtigt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock steht im Sektionssaal, mit neugierigem Funkeln in den Augen, obduziert er lächelnd eine Leiche, murmelt Beobachtungen und Deduktionen vor sich hin. Er ist ganz in seinem Element. Aber die Türen öffnen sich und das nächste Opfer wird hereingebracht. Also verdoppelt sich Sherlock und sein zweites Ich beginnt nun auch die zweite Leiche zu untersuchen. Beide arbeiten nun mit bleicher, versteinerter Miene. Doch das Schauspiel wiederholt sich: Diesmal werden zwei Neuzugänge gleichzeitig hereingebracht. Ich sehe, wie die beiden Sherlocks verbissen und angespannt sich erneut vermehren. Nun sind es vier, aber die Arbeit fällt ihnen zusehends schwerer, ihre Hände zittern, die Kiefernmuskeln springen an. Sie sehen aus wie Geister. Wieder öffnet sich die Tür - aber jetzt ist sie zu einer Bühne mit offenem Vorhang geworden: Vier Leichen rollen gleichzeitig herein, nebeneinander wie die Pferde einer Quadriga, und ganz von selbst. Die vier Sherlocks sehen sich verzweifelt um, teilen sich erneut, doch jetzt sind sie halb transparent, sehen gehetzt und verängstigt aus wie verfolgte Seelen...  
Ein weiteres Mal schwingen die Türen auf: Madgalen Friday ist auf weißen Seidenpolstern aufgebahrt und in ein langes Totenhemd gehüllt. Ihr Leib wölbt sich, als stünde sie bereits kurz vor der Niederkunft. Zwischen ihren bleichen Händen, die auf ihrer Brust verschränkt ruhen, hält sie eine Lilie und eine blutrote Rose. Ihr Anblick erinnert an mich an Schneewittchen und auf ihrem Gesicht liegt das sanfte, gütige Lächeln einer Madonna...  
Mit einem gequälten, achtstimmigen Aufschrei stürzen die Sherlocks auf die Position zu ihren Füßen zusammen: Nur noch ein einziger Detektiv steht jetzt dort, aber er ist fast durchsichtig. Aus seinen silbernen Augen beginnen Tränen zu fließen, ansonsten ist er wie erstarrt - doch dann rennt er beinahe fliegend nach draußen - und ich eile ihm zu Tode erschrocken nach...  
Die Stufen vor mir wachsen, wachsen an zu einer endlosen geraden Treppe, die sich in einem schwarzen, sternenlosen Himmel verliert...ich komme nicht vom Fleck und muss machtlos zusehen, wie er dort oben verschwindet!  
Ich will seinen Namen schreien, aber ich bringe keinen Ton heraus, das einzige, was ich höre ist schallendes, irres Gelächter. Moriarty.  
Dann verschwinden die Stufen...die Treppe wird nach oben gezogen! Ich versuche, nach ihr zu greifen, aber sie hat sich längst aufgelöst, ist nur noch ein Trugbild.  
Verzweifelt bleibe ich zurück. In meiner Hand schimmert das silberne Medaillon: „…übrigens…nur, damit du’s weißt…ich denke, Engel existieren nicht…“, sagt das Engelrelief schlicht und ratlos und fliegt davon.  
Aber alles was zurückbleibt, ist ein gelber Spraydosen-Smilye: "Schluss mit lustig!", verkündet er mit Moriartys Stimme: "Das Spiel, Sherlock, ist vorbei!"  
  
  
Voller Entsetzen fahre ich hoch. Das Grauen klingt mit dem Erwachen kaum ab, so fantastisch der Traum auch war - dazu ist er doch zu nahe an der Realität. Ich spüre mein hämmerndes Herz und versuche meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Aber dann fühle ich die Hand auf meiner Schulter: Ihr Griff ist schwach und fahrig und als ich nach ihr taste, bekomme ich kalte Finger zu fassen.  
"...nur ein Traum, John...", nuschelt Sherlock schlaftrunken.  
"Leider nicht nur...", rutscht es mir heraus. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe...", flüstere ich.  
"Nich' wirklich...schlafe noch...", bekomme ich zur Antwort und spüre, wie seine Hand weg gleitet und er sich träge auf die rechte Seite dreht. Also bleibe ich still liegen, hoffe, dass er wirklich nochmal wegdämmert...  
  
Tatsächlich ist er noch benommen genug, um bald darauf wieder fest zu schlafen. Ich dagegen stehle mich beinahe lautlos nach draußen. Noch immer ringe ich mit mir: Soll ich mich ein, zwei weitere Tage krank melden? Oder würde ihn das womöglich beunruhigen? Ich habe Angst, ihn alleine zu lassen, aber vielleicht braucht er das ja jetzt auch mal?  
Ich koche mir doppelt so viel Kaffee wie gewöhnlich, und versuche die Nacht und die Albträume damit aus meinem Gehirn zu spülen, zwinge mich dazu eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade runterzuwürgen und starre dabei interesselos auf die online-News...  
  
'Du brauchst nicht mehr nach mysteriösen Todesfällen Ausschau zu halten, John. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich aufhöre...' hörte ich die ruhige aber resignierte Stimme des weltweit einzigen Ex-Consulting Detectives in meinem Kopf sagen.  
  
Er wird sicher nichts essen, schon gar nicht, während ich weg bin und er würde jetzt auch Mrs Hudson nicht sehen wollen. Aber ich hätte ein NOCH schlechteres Gewissen, wenn ich nicht wenigstens vorsorge. also bereite ich Risotto vor und notiere, wie es mit der Mikrowelle wieder servierfertig zu machen sei.  
Als ich nochmal nach ihm sehe, schläft er immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so fest, wie mir scheint. Ich gehe in den zweiten Stock, um mich fertig zu machen. Als ich in mein Zimmer komme, überfällt mich sofort die Erinnerung an die vorletzte Nacht: Sherlock hatte sich bemüht, mein Bett zu machen, damit ich nichts merken sollte, aber er war nicht gut darin... Hier hatte er sich heimlich in den Schlaf geweint...  
Seufzend setze ich mich auf die Matratze und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Wenn er das durchstehen will, wird er es auch schaffen - aber wie soll er die Motivation dazu aufbringen?  
  
  
'Sherlock…, Sie sind Consulting Detective… Sie werden noch ein Weilchen brauchen, um sich ans bürgerliche Leben zu gewöhnen. Und einen Blog zu schreiben, über alles, was Sie erleben, wird Ihnen mit Sicherheit helfen…'  
  
  
"Ganz bestimmt, Ella…!" spottete ich bitter.  
  
  
Viertel nach sieben. Ich kehre leise in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück. Matt blinzelt er mich an. Zumindest ist er bereit, zu signalisieren, dass er wach ist.  
"Morgen, Sherlock...", begrüße ich ihn und lasse mich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder: "Wie fühlst du dich?" will ich wissen.  
"Gut…", behauptet er ausdruckslos.  
Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen. "Ich kann Sarah auch absagen – "  
"John. Ich sagte 'gut'...", erinnert er mich etwas ungeduldig.  
"Hab' ich gehört...", erkläre ich.  
"Ich komme zurecht...", beharrt er.  
"Okay, aber geh jetzt ins Bad, solange ich noch hier bin. Könnte sein, dass dir doch noch schwindlig wird", bitte ich etwas sanfter.  
"Also schön...", lenkt er ein.  
Ich stehe auf und mache ihm Platz, sehe aufmerksam zu, wie er sich vorsichtig ans Aufstehen wagt und lostrottet. Für alle Fälle bleibe ich noch hinter ihm. Die Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels ist noch nicht ganz abgeklungen, der Zusammenbruch und das Fieber haben ihn geschwächt, aber er scheint so weit sicher auf den Beinen zu sein.  
  
  
Ich koche eine Kanne Tee, stelle eine Flasche Wasser bereit und lege sein Laptop und sein Black-Berry auf den Nachttisch.  
"Meld' dich bei mir, wenn du...wenn du irgendwas brauchst. Ich werde pünktlich zurück sein, um dich zu der Trauerfeier zu begleiten", sage ich erst, als er wieder sicher in seinem Bett angelangt ist.  
Doch er schüttelt den Kopf. "Da geh’ ich nicht hin..."  
"Wegen der Leute vom Homeless Network…" vermute ich teilnahmsvoll.  
"Als ob mich so etwas kümmern würde...!" gibt er scheinbar gleichgültig zurück. "Ich hatte nie vor, hinzugehen."  
"Wirklich, Sherlock?" hake ich nach.  
"Sinnlose Rituale um sich zersetzende Biomasse...", erklärt er sachlich. "Wieso willst DU überhaupt hin? Bei Soo Lin habe ich es noch nachvollziehen können. Aber Mag kanntest du überhaupt nicht. Und schuldig brauchst du dich ihr gegenüber auch nicht zu fühlen."  
"Aber ich schulde ihr wirklich sehr viel, Sherlock. Hätte es sie nicht gegeben, hätte ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr kennen lernen können...", widerspreche ich ihm ernst.  
Er senkt stumm den Kopf.  
"Wie auch immer: Ich werde rechtzeitig zurück sein. Dann sehen wir weiter. Solltest du wider Erwarten etwas essen wollen, ich habe Risotto vorbereitet, du musst es nur in die Mikrowelle schieben, ich habe dir notiert, wie's geht."  
"John."  
"Ja?"  
"Geh schon. Sonst kommst du noch zu spät."  
  
  
Ich setze ein freundliches Lächeln auf, ehe ich die Praxis betrete und bemühe mich, Margret munter zu begrüßen.  
"Auch mal wieder da, Dr Watson?" kann sie sich nicht verkneifen, mich aufzuziehen. "Sie sehen aber immer noch zum Fürchten aus. Hat der andere wenigstens auch ordentlich was abbekommen?"  
Ich versuche zu grinsen... "Wenn Sie wüssten..." Sie drückt einen Knopf an der Sprechanlage und mir einen Stapel Akten in die Hand: "Dr Watson ist da", informiert sie Sarah.  
"Eh, kann ich kurz rein?" frage ich verlegen und höre Sarah durch den Lautsprecher bejahen.  
"Guten Morgen, John...hab noch nicht wirklich mit dir gerechnet...." In ihrem Sprechzimmer angekommen, werde ich zuerst umarmt - wobei ich nicht verhindern kann, dass ich mich vor Schmerz verkrampfe - und dann skeptisch beäugt. "Tschuldige..., du hast dich wohl grün und blau schlagen lassen..."  
"Eine medizinisch nicht sehr fachliche Aussage, Frau Kollegin!" versuche ich zu scherzen.  
"Wird's denn schon gehen?"  
"Naja. Ich...um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde gerne um 14 Uhr schon wieder gehen...wegen...einer Trauerfeier..."  
"Oh..., verstehe...", murmelt sie. "Wie geht's Sherlock?"  
"Gar nicht gut", bringe ich knapp raus und versuche, mich zusammenzureißen.  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid..."  
"Er...steckt in einer richtigen, existentiellen Krise...", füge ich stockend hinzu.  
„Denkst du…er…wirft das Handtuch? Ich meine, was wird er denn dann machen…?“ fragt sie.  
  
Mir bleibt einen Moment die Luft weg. „Hat er – hat er so was angedeutet?!“ stammle ich fassungslos.  
  
„Naja…hörte sich so an, als…würde er darüber nachdenken…“, meint Sarah.  
Er hat also schon am Dienstagnachmittag darüber nachgedacht, und er hat mit Sarah eher darüber gesprochen als mit mir - zumindest andeutungsweise! Das ist ein weiterer Schock und ähnlich sieht ihm das auch nicht. Noch ein Indiz dafür, wie sehr er sich quält...  
  
  
Der Tag wird endlos langweilig…umso heftiger gehen meine Gedanken auf Abwege…: Was Sherlock wohl macht…?  
  
Ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren…  
  
  
Der Gipfel ist erreicht, als ich gegen 11:30 fast ein total falsches Medikament verschreibe…und die PATIENTIN mich darauf aufmerksam macht…!  
Oberpeinlich!  
  
Ich gebe Margret durch, dass ich eine kleine Pause brauche…  
  
SMS an Sherlock: „Wie geht’s dir? Melde dich bitte kurz!“  
  
  
Nichts.  
  
Was er wohl macht?  
  
Sich ausheulen? Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, es macht mich ganz krank.  
  
Herum experimentieren und sich dazu sechs Nikotinpflaster gleichzeitig aufkleben!?  
  
Die Einrichtung zertrümmern?  
  
Traurige Emoticons an die Wand sprayen - und sie dann erschießen? - Diese Idee entlockt mir ein trauriges Grinsen.  
Nicht gut. Aber definitiv vergleichsweise harmlos.  
...wobei: Geht ja gar nicht: Die Sig Sauer ist ja überhaupt nicht im Haus. Vielleicht besser so...  
  
  
Nächster Patient.  
  
  
Nächste SMS: „Mach mir Sorgen. Geht’s dir einigermaßen?“  
  
  
Weitere Patienten…  
  
  
Soll ich Mrs Hudson alarmieren…?  
…oder ihm das erst mal androhen…?  
  
  
SMS: „Du willst nicht, dass ich Mrs H bitte, nach dir zu sehen?!“  
  
  
NOCH zwei Patienten… ‚Sie haben doch nix…was machen Sie hier…?’ möchte ich ihnen sagen.  
  
  
12:47 SH: „Nicht ausflippen, John. Alles Bestens. SH“  
  
…also wirklich Sherlock…!  
  
SMS: „Denkst du, das ist glaubhaft?“  
  
12:51 SH: „Denk’, was du willst! SH“  
  
SMS: „Ich will denken, was wahr ist!“  
  
„12:52 SH: „Gute Antwort! SH“  
  
SMS: „Und auf meine warte ich noch!“  
  
„12:54 SH: „Nein: Ich bin ok, John! SH – WIRKLICH!“  
  
  
Damit muss ich mich wohl zufrieden geben.  
  
Das war heute keine Glanzleistung…!  
  
  
Sarah schaut bei mir rein…ich frage mich, hat sie den Patzer mitbekommen…?!  
  
„John, lass gut sein, hm…? Es wird dir zu viel…“, meint sie nachsichtig.  
  
„Sorry…, ich versuche wirklich, mich zu konzentrieren…“, gebe ich zerknirscht zu.  
  
„Eben. Das weiß ich. …nun geh’ schon…“  
  
Ich seufze…schuldbewusst.  
„Danke, Sarah… ich weiß, ich bin grade…keine Hilfe…“  
  
  
„Gut erkannt…aber, ich weiß, wie so was ist, also…“  
  
„Ja, tut mir wirklich Leid…“, gestehe ich. "Ehm, ich sollte für Sherlock Diazepam besorgen - ", setze ich etwas hilflos hinzu.  
  
"Also, da haben wir Warenproben Dialar übrig. Ich hol dir was davon."  
  
"Danke...", gebe ich überrascht von mir und trete den Heimweg an.  
  
  
  
  
 **Ein normales Leben? Teil 2**  
  
  
  
  
In der Tube fühle ich mich heute anders als sonst. Das ist mir am Morgen schon aufgefallen...ein bisschen wie noch vor wenigen Monaten – so, als passe ich einfach nicht mehr hierher, obwohl ich es möchte: Wieder dazu gehören, wieder jemand sein, dessen Probleme nicht erdrückend, sondern überschaubar sind.  
Dazu schon den ganzen Tag über diese Blicke, die aber wohl weniger meiner Stimmung als meinen Hämatomen gelten. Auch einige Patienten haben mich mit betroffenen, neugierigen oder angewiderten Fragen diesbezüglich genervt und oft ist es mir schwer gefallen, höflich und gelassen zu bleiben. weil das und meine immer noch etwas angeschlagene Stimme gerade meine kleinste Sorge sind und ich natürlich auch nicht zugeben will und kann, wie ich mir diese Verletzungen zugezogen habe.  
  
Da ich früher dran bin als geplant, mache ich noch ein paar Einkäufe und stelle schließlich fest, dass ich herumtrödele. Das Motiv dafür ist erschreckend und beschämend: Ich habe Angst vor dem, was auf mich zukommt, vor dem, was mich zuhause erwartet.  
In der Schlange vor der Kasse rufe ich bei Angelo's an und bestelle für den Abend...  
  
Als ich das Haus betrete, ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich mich hereinschleiche und kaum zu atmen wage - warum? Weil ich Mrs Hudson nicht auf den Plan rufen will, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll!  
Ein Unding, sich davor zu fürchten, nachhause zu kommen - wieder etwas, das mir zeigt, dass meine Welt gerade völlig aus den Fugen ist.  
Aber da ist keine Mrs Hudson, die mir auflauert. Da kann er wohl keinen beängstigenden Lärm gemacht oder seine Geige auffällig grässlich gespielt haben.  
  
Ich deduziere – stelle ich frustriert fest.  
  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem betrete ich die Küche, stelle die Einkäufe ab... Aber dann sehe ich ihn auch schon: Er sitzt, frisiert und rasiert, vollständig bekleidet bis hin zu Schuhen und Armbanduhr - im grauen Anzug, violettem Hemd in seinem Sessel, die Fingerspitzen in der vertrauten Pose aneinandergelegt, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung.  
Doch sein Blick wirkt völlig abwesend.  
Ich nähere mich zögernd, versuche, ruhig zu bleiben. Er sitzt da, wie seine eigene Wachsfigur. Es ist geradezu gespenstisch. Aber immerhin atmet er normal, ist kaum blasser als gewöhnlich. Die Größe seiner Pupillen ist unauffällig, Schweiß sehe ich auch keinen.  
Okay, wahrscheinlich ist er nur in seinen Gedächtnispalast abgetaucht, vermute ich ein wenig erleichtert. Also räume ich leise die Einkäufe weg. Natürlich hat er das Risotto nicht angerührt.  
Ich bin sicher, dass er mindestens einen weiteren schwarzen Anzug besitzt - obwohl nicht gesagt ist, dass Sherlock auf einer Trauerfeier tatsächlich Schwarz tragen würde, weil es üblich ist - aber wahrscheinlich will er mir demonstrieren, dass er völlig okay ist. Selbst das frische Pflaster scheint mir zu sagen: Na, siehst du, er gibt auf sich Acht!  
  
Ja, klar, als ob ich ihm das einfach so abkaufen würde, nach allem, was ich mit ihm schon erlebt habe!  
  
Du wirst überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihm erleben, Johnny-Boy, der gute Sherlock hat aufgegeben! Laaangweilig!  
  
Klappe, Moriarty! Jetzt lasse ich ihn schon meine eigenen Worte verdrehen!  
Also, gut, das ist immerhin viel besser, als einen völlig aufgelösten oder unter Drogeneinfluss stehenden Ex-Detektiv vorzufinden, aber er wird mich wohl auf Distanz halten wollen. Nur dazu dient diese Fassade. Oder gibt es ihm vielleicht aber auch etwas Halt, so gewohnheitsmäßig zu agieren…?  
  
Meine Anspannung lässt ein wenig nach. Trotz der Pause habe ich seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen, aber ich fühle mich jetzt so abgeschlagen, dass ich keinen Hunger verspüre, also schlucke ich nur ein paar Aspirin und lege ich mich aufs Sofa, Kopf Richtung Fenster, damit ich mich ihm zugewandt auf die rechte Seite legen kann, auf der ich es einigermaßen aushalten kann noch bevor das Analgetikum wirkt, und es sofort mitkriege, wenn er seine Position verändert…  
  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwache, habe ich sofort das Gefühl, dass die Idylle trügt, Unheil hängt in der Luft...  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick fällt mir wieder ein: Sherlock hat einen Menschen getötet!* -  
erschrocken setze ich mich auf und sehe mich um.  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass er sich zuletzt wieder gefangen zu haben schien...  
Ich versuche, Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen...  
ich habe heute Vormittag versucht, einen Mord zu vertuschen - oder einen Totschlag...? - habe mich zu Sherlocks Komplizen gemacht und in planlosem Aktionismus verzweifelt versucht, ihn zu schützen...  
  
Er hatte sich völlig abgekapselt, ich drang dicht zu ihm durch – bis er dann so weit war, zu sagen, was da mit ihm losgewesen war: Er hatte das ganz Gefühlschaos aus Trauer und Schuld in seinen Gedächtnispalast einsortiert.  
  
Aber hieß das, dass er es auch bewältigt hatte? Oder bloß verdrängt?  
  
Wo ist er jetzt...? Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nein…hier stimmt etwas nicht…?! stelle ich irritiert fest. Das…ist ein Traum – nein, mehr als das: Eine Erinnerung…!  
  
  
Die augenblickliche Situation ist noch viel schlimmer, das weiß ich plötzlich!  
  
Mein Bewusstsein nimmt den Kampf um die Realität auf: Es will jetzt unbedingt wissen, was wirklich los ist, denn es ist ein kleiner Kontrollfreak! ...und vielleicht ist ja wirklich Gefahr im Verzug...?!  
  
  
  
Es kostet mich viel Energie, aber irgendwie ringe ich den Schlaf nieder und schaffe es, der Trugwelt dieses Traums zu entkommen…  
  
  
  
  
  
„John?“  
  
Als ich endlich die Augen aufschlage, bin ich nass geschwitzt.  
  
Benommen fahre ich mir durchs Gesicht – noch etwas unsicher, ob ich jetzt tatsächlich in der Wirklichkeit angekommen bin. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich bloß träume, dass ich aufgewacht bin...  
  
„John, bist du krank?“  
  
Vor mir auf den Couchtisch sitzt Sherlock und schaut auf mich herunter.  
  
„Was…? Nein. Neinein, alles okay…“, stammle ich.  
  
„Wirklich?“ hakt er nach, lässt die Aspirinschachtel einen kleinen Salto vollführen und fängt sie wieder auf.  
  
Ich richte mich auf und versuche, dabei nicht ganz so schwerfällig rüberzukommen, wie ich mich noch fühle.  
  
„So früh hatte ich nicht mit dir gerechnet. Du siehst ziemlich erledigt aus. Strengt es dich noch so an?“  
  
  
  
„Es war langweilig!“ erkläre ich mit gezwungenem Grinsen. Soll ich etwa sagen: Ich hab sauschlecht geschlafen letzte Nacht, weil ich mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht habe? "Und du? Warst in deinem Gedankenpalast, vermute ich?"  
"Mit Unterbrechungen", entgegnet er mit leisem Vorwurf.  
"Verstehe. Entschuldige, aber ich hatte gerade eine Pause und hab mich gefragt, wie's dir geht", gebe ich zu.  
"Gut, wie du siehst", erklärt er zufrieden. Zu zufrieden.  
Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht. - Es schürt eher mein Misstrauen. Wie sieht es wirklich aus hinter dieser fast perfekten Fassade?  
"Warum legst du dich nicht noch ein paar Stunden ins Bett?" schlägt er vor.  
  
Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Zur Trauerfeier sind es keine eineinhalb Stunden mehr.  
"Du hast deine Meinung also nicht geändert?" stellte ich fest.  
"Ich werde nicht hingehen."  
"Na, schön. Du musst es wissen...", lenke ich ein. Schließlich hat er schon am Sonntag von ihr Abschied genommen, hat es sich danach angetan, sie zu obduzieren...und Trauerreden sind oft genug zum Davonlaufen... - aber ob die Ablehnung von Melissa & Co nicht doch auch eine Rolle spielt? Wie werden sich diese Leute künftig verhalten, wenn Sherlock ihnen zufällig über den Weg läuft?!  
"Ich mach uns mal einen Tee", beschließe ich und raffe mich auf. "Denkst du, du kannst etwas essen?"  
"Nur Tee für mich, danke..."  
Seufzend setze ich das Wasser auf.  
  
„Du hast letzte Nacht mit Neuseeland telefoniert“, stellte er fest.  
  
“Seit der Erfindung der Wahlwiederholung ist so etwas kein Geheimnis mehr“, erwidere ich ungerührt.  
"Aber du hast mit Sarah noch nicht darüber geredet, nicht wahr?"  
"Du liest meine Post?!" fauche ich ihn unwillkürlich an.  
"Offenkundig", entgegnet er Schultern zuckend. "Problem?"  
"Sagt dir der Ausdruck Postgeheimnis etwas? Ich bin schließlich kein Mordverdächtiger in einem deiner - " Bestürzt halte ich inne.  
Er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber diese Erwähnung hat schon ausgereicht, seine empfindliche Balance ins Wanken zu bringen: Ein kleiner Ruck geht durch seinen Körper, er wird noch blasser und sein Atem beschleunigt sich leicht.  
"Verzeih, bitte... – ich wollte nicht…", stammle ich bedrückt.  
Ganz dünnes Eis...  
"Nein, ich...sollte das wohl lassen...", murmelt er traurig. "Entschuldige, bitte..."  
"Nein, nein, ist schon gut...!" versichere ich hilflos.  
Er hat einsehen müssen, dass ich mitbekommen habe, wie zerbrechlich seine Psyche gerade ist und mir tut Leid, dass ich ihm versehentlich die Maske heruntergerissen habe, denn vielleicht scheint ihm ja seine Selbstbeherrschung gerade so etwas wie seine letzte Bastion zu sein.  
"Würdest - würdest du denn mitkommen?" frage ich.  
"Ich?!" Seine Stimme überschlägt sich fast.  
"Na, du hast doch wohl gelesen, dass du eingeladen bist", erwidere ich auf seine übertriebene Verblüffung.  
"John, sei nicht albern. Was soll ich denn da?" schnaubt er grob. Aber er hat gerade viel zu verletzlich ausgesehen, als dass ich mich nun schon wieder gegen ihn aufbringen ließe.  
"Vielleicht würde dir ein Tapetenwechsel jetzt ganz gut tun...", versetze ich sanft.  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus. "Wenn ich einen Tapetenwechsel brauche, renoviere ich ein paar Suiten in meinem Gedächtnispalast", versucht er zu scherzen und bringt ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. "Übrigens: Das Wasser kocht..."  
"Überleg's dir." Ich gehe, den Tee aufgießen.  
"DU wirst aber doch hinfliegen?!" hakt er nach und sieht mich erschrocken an.  
"Sherlock, ich..." Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe Angst, dich alleine zu lassen?  
"...das...das passt jetzt wirklich schlecht...die Arbeit...und...das kann ich mir doch auch gar nicht leisten...", weiche ich lächelnd aus.  
"Ich dachte, dass du deine Kontoauszüge gewissenhaft kontrollierst!" stellt er erstaunt fest.  
Verwirrt starre ich ihn an. Wovon redet er da bloß?!  
Nein, ich habe mir die Auszüge vom März noch nicht angesehen, weil wir diese fürchterliche Mordserie hatten, aber was...?  
Beim Festnetztelefon liegt meine Post. Der Brief der Royal Bank of Scotland, der, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, am Montag gekommen ist, ist noch geschlossen - kann er ihn über einem Topf mit siedendem Wasser geöffnet haben, oder so was? Also, wirklich, Sherlock…!  
Ich reiße ihn auf - mein Blick bleibt an einer auffallend langen Zahl hängen:  
  
\+ 25 000 £      H  
Von Sherlock Holmes. Gehalt.  
  
Das ist eine Abfindung, denke ich entsetzt - aber nein, halt... 28. 3.! ...da war die Welt noch in Ordnung…!  
"Nun mach doch nicht so ein unfassbar dummes Gesicht, das kann ich ja gar nicht mit ansehen. Der Betrag sollte gerade dir doch sehr bekannt vorkommen: Fünf...und... Zwanzig-Tausend...", half er mir etwas unwirsch auf die Sprünge.  
  
Ich sehe das herablassende Grinsen von Sebastian Wilkes vor mir…  
Noch immer ratlos schaue ich zu Sherlock: Mit ineinander geschlagenen Armen steht er mitten in unserem Wohnzimmer und lächelt auf diese arrogante, tadelnde Art.  
"Nun, vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass das Britische Museum mir dreißigtausend gezahlt hat. Natürlich stecken die Slipstones dahinter... Naja, ich hatte…ein paar Auslagen…“, lenkt er beinahe ausdruckslos ein.  
  
…Soo Lins Trauerfeier zum Beispiel…  
  
„Das…“, beginne ich hilflos.  
  
„ – hast du dir redlich verdient“, versichert er mir sanft aber bestimmt. „Keine Widerrede!“  
  
Und diese Einladung solltest du wirklich annehmen, vielleicht wird dir das helfen, Moriartys Stimme aus deinem Kopf zu bekommen...“ Wahrscheinlich ahnt er meinen wahren Beweggrund - oder besser gesagt: Den Grund, aus dem ich mich NICHT hier wegbewegen will. Aber er spricht ihn nicht aus. Vielleicht wagt er nicht, dessen Berechtigung anzuzweifeln, vielleicht traut er sich im Augenblick nicht zu, dass er dabei die Fassung behält...?  
Ich lasse die Auszüge auf das Tischchen fallen. Niemals habe ich auch nur ein Fünftel dieser Summe besessen. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich einfach nur hilflos und traurig, mache zögern zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
Wie wenig Geld auf einmal bedeutet, wenn einem klar wird, dass das einzig wertvolle ein Zauber wäre, der die Zeit um eine Woche zurückdreht, einem aber gleichzeitig das Wissen bewahrt, welchen fatalen Fehler man begangen hat…!   
  
„Danke, ich…hab das völlig freiwillig gemacht…ehrenamtlich sozusagen…“ Ich verstumme, als sich seine Miene verfinstert. Irgendwie hat er das jetzt in den völlig falschen Hals bekommen.  
"Das...war kein Hobby, John." Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein gepresstes Flüstern.  
"Das war ein Beruf. Mein Beruf."  
  
Es war dein Leben, Sherlock...!   
  
"Ich weiß, Sherlock...", seufze ich mitfühlend.  
Er vergräbt die geballten Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen, starrt vernichtet vor sich hin und versucht, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ein weiterer Schritt in seine Richtung - da weicht er mir aus und tritt ans Fenster.  
Wartend betrachte ich seine angespannte Schulterpartie, bis er plötzlich sagt: "Der Tee, John. Er wird bitter..."  
Ist er das nicht längst? frage ich mich sarkastisch und gehe in die Küche. Auch mir ist der Appetit jetzt gänzlich vergangen. Sherlock setzt sich unter dessen wieder in seinen Sessel, greift nach dem Laptop und tut beschäftigt. Zumindest interpretiere ich das so.   
  
Ich wage es jetzt nicht, mich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Das würde ihn vielleicht in die Flucht schlagen. Aus den Augen lassen will ich ihn auch nicht, also binge ich ihm seinen Tee und beziehe wieder Posten auf der Couch.  
  
Was ist überhaupt los mit MIR? Ich meine: Es geht zwar gerade nicht um mich – aber, verdammt, ich kenne diesen Mann erst seit knapp zehn Wochen, aber wenn es ihm schlecht geht, tut es mir in der Seele weh! Ist es nur die Gefahr, die uns so zusammengeschweißt hat? Die Dankbarkeit, dass er mein Hinken kuriert und mir einige Male das Leben gerettet hat?  
Ich denke, es muss mehr sein…  
  
Und gerade jetzt – obwohl er so abweisend, so arrogant ist – möchte ich ihn trösten… Sogar, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn zu halten, während er die Fassung vollends verliert und völlig aufgelöst in Tränen ausbricht, ist mir schon in den Sinn gekommen…  
Dabei habe ich das selbst niemals gewollt. Hatte es, so gut es ging, vermieden…Okay: Bill hatte mich ziemlich neben der Spur erlebt…dann mein Weinkrampf, als ich nach der Vergiftung wieder an meine Nahtoderlebnisse erinnert wurde und nervlich völlig zusammenklappte…  
  
Ich verstehe doch nur zu gut, dass Sherlock die Beherrschung nicht verlieren will!  
  
Aber wir sind mehr als nur „Waffenbrüder“ – und was ihn jetzt quält, dass er aufgibt – aus – zu einem beachtlichen Prozentsatz SELBSTLOSEN Gründen aufgibt, das schmälert diese Verbindung keineswegs – auch wenn ich so ziemlich alles darum geben würde, ihm – uns – wiederzugeben, was da kaputt gegangen ist.  
  
Nicht nur ihm wird das fehlen. Auch mir…! Okay: Ich habe bei weitem nicht dasselbe Anrecht an dieser Art zu leben. Aber, andererseits: Er hatte mich eingestellt. Er, der anscheinend nie einen Kollegen hatte…! (Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich: Braucht er wirklich jemanden für die Miete?! Diese Designeranzüge und all das…Ich bin inzwischen sicher, seine Eltern sind beide tot, Mycroft würde sich doch anders verhalten, wenn der Vater noch lebte…müsste Sherlock nicht über ein größeres Erbe verfügen? Oder hatte man das irgendwie eingeschränkt wegen seiner Drogenkarriere…?)  
  
  
  
Ich verliere jegliches Zeitgefühl, während sich meine Gedanken so im Kreis drehen.  
  
  
  
Gelegentlich tauche ich kurz auf…hoffe auf irgendeine Regung von ihm…aber er hat seine Scheiß-Fassade wieder perfekt restauriert…! …scheint völlig absorbiert und ganz zufrieden mit dem, was er da im Netz recherchiert!  
  
Bloß: Ich glaube das nicht!  
  
Aber was soll ich tun? Ich gehe zuerst die Zeitung durch…und dann hole ich doch mein Laptop…so als würde ich ihm alles nachmachen! – und tue so, als hätte ich Dringendes zu recherchieren… Wir machen einander was vor, und wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre, müsste man es eine lächerliche Farce nennen.  
  
Die Zeit sickert dahin…der Termin von Mags Trauerfeier verstreicht…aber Sherlock zeigt keine Regung. Ich hatte mal in Betracht gezogen, er werde vielleicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Geige ergreifen und wieder dieses Präludium zum letzten Akt von La Traviata spielen – oder auch etwa anderes – aber…NICHTS geschieht…!  
  
Doch seltsamerweise sorge ich mich jetzt deswegen kaum noch. Es stößt mich auch nicht ab, denn ich weiß: Er hat bereits Abschied genommen. Er hat wirklich gewusst, was er tat, als er sich dazu entschloss, diesem Festakt fernzubleiben.  
Aber ich merke: Sein gebannter Blick auf den Bildschirm ist nur noch Tarnung. In Wahrheit starrt er ins Nichts und sein Finger hat den Touchpad des Laptops seit fast einer Stunde nicht mehr berührt.  
Da mir allmählich doch der Magen knurrt, beschließe ich, die Zeit zum Abendessen mit einem Glas Milch zu überbrücken - wo schon gerade mal reichlich da ist. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer überlegte ich gerade, ob ich es wohl riskieren kann, mich zu Sherlock an den Kamin zu setzen, als es an der Tür klingelt.  
Sherlock zuckt heftig zusammen und springt auf, so dass sein Computer scheppernd zu Boden rutscht. Hilfe suchend, beinahe panisch sieht er mich an, dann hetzt er an mir vorbei durch die Küche und kurz darauf höre ich, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schließt.  
  
Seufzend stelle ich die Milch ab, hebe den Laptop auf und öffne beinahe zaghaft...  
  
Es ist Dimmock!  
  
„Oh…hi, wie geht’s Ihnen?“ stammle ich leicht überrumpelt. Ich werde ihm ganz sicher NICHT sagen, dass Sherlock beschlossen hat, aufzuhören!  
  
„Mir? Gut…ich dachte, Mr Holmes...oder eher Sie beide wären auf dieser Trauerfeier. Naja, ich wollte Lampi kondolieren und ihm noch mal persönlich sagen, dass er ganz klar vom Haken ist…“  
  
„Wow,…das ist...wirklich nett von Ihnen…“, stelle ich aufrichtig fest. Obwohl mir klar ist, dass dem armen Flash wahrscheinlich erst mal der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen ist, als er den Inspektor auf dem Friedhof sah!  
  
„Tja…, wahrscheinlich lässt sich das nicht durchhalten, aber… - also ich möchte mich entschuldigen bei meinen unschuldigen Verdächtigen – ich meine, ja: So was passiert… – …okay, aber trotzdem muss man das doch bereinigen… – …vielleicht nicht, wenn ich sie anderweitig für Drecksäcke halte…aber…in so einem Fall…“  
  
„Ganz bestimmt”, erwidere ich. “Giò hat es schwer genug…“  
  
Dimmock nickt. „Ist er hier? Wie geht’s ihm?” fragt er mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
Mir ist klar, dass Dimmock jetzt Sherlock meint und er hat längst auch begriffen, dass ihn dieser Fall mitnimmt...  
  
„Nicht gut…, er…hat sich etwas hingelegt…“, druckse ich herum – ja, soll ich sagen: Er amüsiert sich gerade prächtig bei… – was auch immer?!  
  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Mensch…“, seufzt Dimmock. „Jetzt verstehe ich Sie besser, …ihn…vielleicht auch…, ein bisschen… – Nun…, jedenfalls… – Warum ich offiziell hier bin: Ich will Ihnen was zurückgeben…“  
  
Er übergibt mir den Plastikbeutel mit der Sig Sauer. „Ist okay...das...wird kein Nachspiel haben…“, setzt er entschuldigend hinzu.  
  
„Oh, danke...”, stammle ich ziemlich ratlos – da hat doch wieder Mycroft seine Hände im Spiel – oder?  
  
„Ich bin der Adresse auf dem gefälschten Behindertenausweis nachgegangen: Die ist korrekt! Sie hat da wohl wirklich als Rolly gewohnt! Der Rollstuhl war noch da, die Blister des Digitoxin-Präparates, noch andere Gifte und einige weitere Spuren…! Damit sind die letzten Lücken ausreichend geschlossen! …naja, vielleicht beruhigt ihn das ein wenig…“  
  
Ein wenig? – Höchstens…! – aber ich verstehe ihn, weiß zu schätzen, was er gesagt hat. Wie soll es weitergehen…?  
„Es...ist so…: ..diese Anwältin… Sie hat sich jetzt erst mal auf das ungeborene Leben kapriziert… aber anscheinend ist sie ziemlich tough…es wird befürchtet, dass sie Journalisten an der Hand hat, die mit so einer Story an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würde…Damit wird Cynthia Twofeathers für den Geheimdienst uninteressant, bzw. unerreichbar als Agentin, aber sie wird ihnen wohl Informationen geben, solange sie glaubt, dass sie dann ihren Freund regelmäßig sehen darf. Man wird ihr also einen ordentlichen Prozess machen.“  
"Diese Lüge wird sich nicht lange aufrechterhalten lassen. Sie ist nicht dumm", sage ich.  
"Wir haben einen Cree-Dolmetscher aufgetrieben. Sie hat da doch tatsächlich ihre Memoiren geschrieben. Allerdings kann man bei den Auftragsmorden nur raten, sie hat Namen und Orte verändert. Manches scheint ziemlich eindeutig, aber die Auftraggeber hat sie geheim gehalten. Übrigens trägt das Machwerk den Titel: ‚Geschichte einer GROßEN Liebe’... Sie wollten wohl bald aufhören, hatten aber noch ein paar wenige Aufträge hier zu erledigen..."  
"Dann müssen wir damit rechnen, dass die Auftraggeber sich neue Killer suchen werden", vermute ich.  
“Tja,… Nun, ihnen ist sicher klar, dass ich, ehm, Beweismittel, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden, nur den Eigentümern persönlich zurückgeben darf, aber…da das schon abgelehnt wurde…“ Er greift nochmals in seine Tasche: Das Medaillon.  
Er legt es in meine Hand – und ich sehe nach: Die zweifarbige Locke liegt darin, als sei sie immer dort gewesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Erinnerungsstücke**  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem ich ihm für alles gedankt hatte, war Dimmock rasch gegangen. Ich war erleichtert darüber, aber auch unschlüssig, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Hatte Sherlock gehört, dass wir wieder alleine waren? Hatte er mitbekommen, dass es Dimmock gewesen war? Der junge DI war leise gewesen – erst recht ab dem Moment, wo wir von Sherlock zu reden begannen.  
  
Ich hatte bei Angelo Pasta bestellt – obwohl ich mir nicht recht vorstellen konnte, dass ich Sherlock wirklich dazu bringen könnte, etwas zu essen, es sei denn, er täte es, um mir zu demonstrieren, wie gut es ihm doch ging – was besser war als gar nichts! Aber wenn er das Medaillon erhielt – würde ihn das erneut aus der Fassung bringen? Wer konnte das voraussagen?    
  
Also schloss ich die Türen auf meinem Weg unnötigerweise und lauter als gewöhnlich, ehe ich vor Sherlocks Tür stehen blieb und noch mal durchatmete.  
„Sherlock...?”  
  
Ich wartete.  
  
“...ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du eben mitbekommen hast“, fuhr ich schließlich fort, „aber…ich werde dir jetzt etwas… – das Medaillon…an den Türknauf hängen und dann nach oben gehen. Ich…könnte mir vorstellen, dass du eine Weile allein sein möchtest. Wenn nicht, melde dich einfach, okay...?”  
  
Ich hängte die Kette mit dem Medaillon daran über den Türknauf…  
  
Es kam keine Reaktion.  
  
„Wirf einfach ein Kissen gegen die Tür…kannst ja meines nehmen...”, schlug ich vor.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte ich den dumpfen Aufprall, das leicht Klappen der Tür, die plumpe Landung des Kissens auf dem Boden.  
  
  
Ein wenig erleichtert aber auch traurig, zog ich mich nach oben zurück, wieder ein bisschen lauter als gewöhnlich. Unschlüssig, wie ich die nächsten Stunden verbringen sollte, nahm ich meinen Laptop mit nach oben und stellte den Wecker.  
  
Ich fühlte mich müde aber auch aufgewühlt, legte das Handy griffbereit neben mich und kroch in mein Bett. Erst als ich dort lag, startete mein Kopfkino: Sherlock – einsam weinend in meinem Bett! Die Vorstellung schnürte mir die Kehle zu.  
  
Ob er das Medaillon jetzt reinholte?  
  
Es schien mir indiskret, mir auszumalen, wie er es betrachten, was ihm durch den Kopf gehen würde… Und wie könnte ich mir überhaupt anmaßen auch nur im Entferntesten zu ahnen, was in diesem brillanten, verrückten Schädel vorging?  
  
Frustriert schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, mich etwas auszuruhen, merkte aber bald, dass ich dazu zu nervös war.  
  
Schließlich fuhr ich doch meinen Laptop hoch und öffnete schweren Herzens „Nichts für den Blog“. Es war längst schon kein Dokument mehr: Es war ein Ordner! Und ich hatte ihn in einem Ordner für Programme versteckt: Sherlock knackte ja doch immer mein Passwort! Aber so würde er schon nach Begriffen suchen müssen, um diese Dateien zu finden. Für die Namen verwendete ich mittlerweile nur noch Abkürzungen - hatte alles bisherige mit "Suchen und Ersetzen" bearbeitet - und war dabei auf das Phänomen gestoßen, dass MH als Initialen ja auch für MaH und MoH (Martha Hudson und Molly Hooper) galt... Bisher war ich – schon wegen des Zeitdrucks – ganz gut drum herum gekommen, etwas über diesen Fall – die letzten drei eigentlich – in dieses geheime Dossier zu schreiben. Doch so nervenaufreibend „Der blinde Banker“ und „Das große Spiel“ gerade gegen Ende jedes Mal für mich geworden waren: All das schien nicht mehr wichtig – jetzt, wo ich ernsthaft vor der Wahl stand, das neue Dokument „Sherlocks letzter Fall“ zu nennen. Das brachte ich nicht fertig. Es durfte so nicht enden…!  
  
Gleichzeitig schalt ich mich einen egoistischen Narren: Sherlock hatte so entschieden, weil er künftig niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen wollte – das war Unsinn! Er hatte Leben gerettet und wenn er aufgab, würde das gewiss mehr Schaden anrichten, als wenn er weiter machte!  
  
Andererseits: Ich musste Achtung haben vor dieser Entscheidung, denn sie war selbstlos und verantwortungsbewusst – und selbst, wenn es vielleicht nur danach aussah, wenn weit mehr das maskierte Motiv dahinter steckte, nicht noch mehr Niederlagen einstecken - oder besser gesagt Pyrrhussiege erringen - und Schuld auf sich laden zu können, so offenbarte selbst das einen weitaus menschlicheren Sherlock, als er es jemals bisher zugegeben hatte.  
  
  
Ich war nicht imstande, auszuformulieren, was mir durch den Kopf ging…das hatte ich lange nicht mehr – naja, wenn ich sage ‚lange’: So zehn Wochen…?  
  
Zu allem Überfluss war da noch so ein diffuses, nicht ganz rationales Schuldgefühl: Hatte ich denn nicht einen sozialeren, höflicheren Sherlock mit etwas mehr Mitgefühl gewollt? Und jetzt? – Jetzt wünschte ich mir den unbeschwerten genialen Kindskopf zurück, der angesichts eines vierten Selbstmordes mit einem Freudensprung und dem Ausruf „Es ist Weihnachten!“ reagierte!? Für den Gift, Bomben, ja sogar Menschen nur Bestandteile seines Spiels, …seines….Cluedo waren? - …bestimmt kannte er das Spiel überhaupt nicht…  
  
Wer von uns war denn hier nun eigentlich nicht normal?      
  
Auch nur stichwortartig festzuhalten, was in dieser letzten Woche passiert, was wir in diesen gerade mal drei Tagen von der ganzen Misere mitbekommen hatten, wurde mir furchtbar schwer.  
  
…wie musste sich Sherlock damit erst fühlen…?  
  
Die ganze Situation erinnerte mich unweigerlich an meine eigene Verfassung von vor nicht mal drei Monaten. Sherlock hatte mich aus diesem Tief geholt, indem er mich überrumpelt, fasziniert, vereinnahmt, beleidigt, herumkommandiert, mit Beschlag belegt und durch die halbe Londoner City gehetzt hatte...  
Die Erinnerung trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und hätte mich doch auch fast zum Lachen gebracht. Sherlock hatte mich damals geheilt - nun brauchte er ein solches Wunder, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich keinen Schimmer, wie das aussehen könnte, denn er wollte ja keine Fälle mehr übernehmen, aber er musste zurück in den Sattel - so bald er sich körperlich erholt hatte,so bald, wie möglich! Das würde ihm auch am ehesten helfen, mit der Trauer und den Schuldgefühlen klar zu kommen.    
Es müsste ein Fall sein, den er irgendwie nicht ausschlagen konnte, wo er einsehen musste, dass das Yard komplett auf dem Holzweg war und alles vermasseln würde... Ein Fall, der ihm vor Augen führte, dass er zwar nicht perfekt war, aber eben doch der Beste - und deshalb einfach weiter machen musste!  
  
  
Tja, Donovan, damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, dass ich es sein würde, dem der irre Gedanke durch den Kopf geht, für Sherlock einen Fall zu kreieren...! dachte ich sarkastisch. Nein, das würde ich natürlich nicht - und dazu hätte mir auch die Genialität gefehlt.  
  
  
Ich gab schließlich auf und checkte meine Mails:  
  
Rory hatte an uns beide geschrieben.  
  
  
Donnerstag, 07. 04. 2011 – 16:03 – Rory Slipstone  
  
(CC: Sherlock Holmes)  
  
  
„Hallo!  
  
Hoffentlich geht es Ihnen gut! Uns jedenfalls schon und Dad’s neuer Assistent scheint sich in seiner ersten Woche auch ganz ordentlich angestellt zu haben. Ich werde in am Wochenende mal in Augenschein nehmen, wenn er mit Sophie Museumspädagogik machen soll!  
  
Reffis Freundin habe ich schließlich einfach Ragazza genannt – schließlich ist sie eine Gazza und Reffis Mädchen! Kurz: Raggie. Aber inzwischen stimmt das nicht mehr so ganz: Nicht nur dass die beiden ein Nest haben, SIE verlässt es seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr. Ich hätte ja zu gerne eine klitzekleine Spionagekamera, um mal nachzusehen. Ich hoffe nur, Cheshire lässt das Nest in Ruhe, sonst bekommt er Ärger mit mir! Miss Copper meinte, ich solle mal unseren Gärtner darauf ansprechen und er hat schon gemeint, er hätte da Vorschläge, Katzen und andere Räuber vom Nest fernzuhalten – allerdings wären die nicht so schön, aber das werden meine Eltern in Kauf nehmen. Ein Restrisiko bliebe allerdings immer!  
  
Apropos: Die letzten zwei Fälle waren ja wohl richtig gefährlich. Ich hoffe, ich lese da bald wieder was Neues von Ihnen!  
  
  
LG Ihr Rory“  
  
  
Im Anhang war ein Foto von dem Elsternpaar, nahe bei ihrem Nest.  
  
  
Hoffentlich geht es Ihnen gut…!  
  
  
Was sollte ich darauf bloß antworten…? Ich beschloss, die Mail zunächst mal liegen zu lassen.  
  
Lestrade hatte sich ebenfalls gemeldet:  
  
  
Donnerstag, 07. 09. 2011 – 14:22 – DI Lestrade  
  
  
“Hallo, John,  
  
Dimmock hat mir erzählt, was letzte Nacht noch so alles herausgekommen ist. Die Explosion muss ja schlimm gewesen sein, bin aber erleichtert, dass wenigstens den beiden nichts passiert ist. Danke, dass Sie mich im Krankentrakt abgeliefert haben, John – andernfalls wäre ich wohl kurz darauf in Gegenwart von Sherlock und Dimmock zusammengeklappt. (Das wäre mir ziemlich peinlich gewesen!)  
  
Ich bin erst Mal bis Montag krankgeschrieben – was mir mal ganz gut tun wird – dann sehen wir weiter.  
  
Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich auch wieder einigermaßen erholt. Den Anblick vom Inneren dieses Altkleidercontainers werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen.  
  
Wie geht es Sherlock? Schon seltsam: Jahrelang denke ich, er könnte ein bisschen Rücksicht nehmen, ein bisschen Mitgefühl an den Tag legen – und nun hoffe ich, dass ihn dieser Fall nicht zu sehr mitgenommen hat.  
  
LG GL“  
  
  
Dienstag, 05. 09. 2011 – 19:32 – Dr. Michael Stamford  
  
  
Hallo, alter Junge,  
  
das war wohl vorhin der falsche Zeitpunkt. Aber mal ehrlich, was ist dir denn bloß zugestoßen – allein das, was zu sehen war, war schon erschreckend. Wie geht’s dir wirklich? Und was ist denn mit Sherlock los? Er sah irgendwie richtig geknickt aus. So kennt man ihn gar nicht!  
  
Gute Besserung!  
  
  
Dein Mike.“  
  
  
Stöhnend klappte ich den Laptop zu.  
  
Ich konnte darauf jetzt nicht antworten! Dabei war Mikes Anfrage fast 48 Stunden her – aber ich konnte nicht!  
  
Wenn Sherlock so sehr darauf bedacht war, sogar mir gegenüber Haltung zu bewahren, dann konnte ich doch nicht ausposaunen, wie dreckig es ihm ging! Dabei hätten gerade Mike und Greg ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren…  
  
  
  
Hilflos wie ein Kind verkroch ich mich wieder unter die Decke…lag mit klopfendem Herzen da – in dem Bett, in dem Sherlock geweint hatte – ich konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken.  
  
  
  
  
...eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, ich wäre zu unruhig, um schlafen zu können - aber ich war wohl auch zu erschöpft, um wach zu bleiben...  
  
Der Wecker meines Handys tat seinen Dienst und bewahrte mich womöglich vor dem nächsten Albtraum, aber da er mich aus einer Tiefschlafphase holte, hatte ich große Mühe, da wirklich raus zu kommen, döste nochmals ein, schreckte aus irgendeinem Grund wieder hoch und schleppte mich schließlich unter die Dusche, um noch rechtzeitig wenigstens halbwegs fit zu sein, wenn unser Essen kam...es würde ja wohl nicht wieder vergiftet worden sein - wie vor vier Wochen...!  
  
Schon ziemlich knapp - um 19: 24 kam ich herunter in die Küche, um den Tisch zu decken - aber dann stutzte ich: Das Tablett stand auf dem Küchentisch, darauf ein gebrauchtes Teelicht und eine Schachtel Streichhölzer...  
Ich glaube, ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und spähte ins Wohnzimmer...: JA!  
Mein Herz machte einen Satz vor Erleichterung: Sherlock hatte den Tisch gedeckt! Das hätte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt!  
  
Er rückte akribisch das Besteck gerade und sah auf, als ich hereinstolperte. Erst als ich sah, wie sich sein Gesicht ziemlich müde ein wenig verzog, wurde mir klar, dass er zurücklächelte.  
Ich versuchte abzuschätzen, wie er drauf war und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte: An den vergangenen Donnerstag wollte ich weder ihn noch mich erinnern.  
  
"Hast du noch etwas schlafen können?" fragte Sherlock in ungewohntem Plauderton.  
"Eh, wie? ...danke, ja...", stammelte ich zerstreut.  
"Und offenkundig bist du noch nicht wieder richtig wach...Setz' dich doch schon..."  
Also nahm ich auf der Kaminseite Platz.  
"Du hast dir kein Weinglas eingedeckt, also...", begann ich.  
"Nur ein leichtes Schlafmittel, John...es... - es war nötig, aber ich will es nicht einreißen lassen", erklärte er, ohne meine Beobachtung zu kommentieren. Er war nur kurz etwas ins Stocken geraten, hatte unter sich geschaut, während er seine Schwäche eingestand und mir damit indirekt dankte.  
Ich überlegte, ihm zu sagen, dass es wirklich kein Grund war, sich zu schämen, wenn man unter solch einer Last an Trauer und Schmerz zusammenbrach - aber ich entschied mich dagegen. "Gut. Eh, ich hatte dir das eigentlich vorhin schon sagen wollen, aber ich war wohl etwas konfus...ich hab Diazepam besorgt - also, du bist ja anscheinend einigermaßen durch den Tag gekommen, heute, aber... wenn es dir doch zu viel wird - "  
"Danke, aber nein...ich komme zurecht", versicherte er kühl.  
In diesem Augenblick klingelte es und er eilte nach unten. Ich hörte sie reden - anscheinend war es Angelo selbst, der das Essen brachte - wahrscheinlich hatte er es wie seinen Augapfel gehütet! Ein vernehmliches Brummen ließ auf ein Motorrad schließen. Billy war sonst mit dem Fahrrad gekommen.  
Der kurze Treppensprint hatte Sherlocks Atmung beschleunigt: Er war wirklich auch körperlich noch angeschlagen. Seine Finger zitterten etwas, als er die Pasta auf die Teller verteilte. Der Rest war eher noch etwas größer als unsere Portionen. Ich schenkte uns beiden Wasser ein.  
"Du musst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen - " begann er.  
"Tu' ich nicht", wehrte ich ab.  
"Das wäre was Neues!" spottete Sherlock freundlich. Es klang dankbar in meinen Ohren.  
"Nicht damit", präzisierte ich.  
Er hatte inzwischen Angelos Brief entfaltet.  
"Caro Sherlock!  
Questa Pasta habe ich vom Einkauf der ingredienti über die preparazione bis an eure Haustür überwacht. Ich habe mit Schaudern von euren letzte due Casi gelesen: Prego: Sie müssen besser auf sich achtgeben und gönnen Sie sich più tempo libero insieme, Lei e Suo Amico.  
Buon Appetito! Ciao, Angelo"  
Ich räusperte mich - nur zum Teil peinlich - berührt. "...wir...sollen mehr Freizeit zusammen verbringen...?" vergewisserte ich mich. Sherlock hatte langsam und deutlich gelesen, damit ich es selbst übersetzen konnte.  
Sherlock wiederholte nur: "Buon Appetito." Es klang nach: Ich KANN jetzt nichts essen!  
"Guten Appetit", echote ich hilflos.  
Angelo hatte ihn an die Gefahren erinnert, denen ich in der letzten Zeit ausgesetzt gewesen war. Nicht gut. Überhaupt gar nicht gut...!  
Ich begann zu essen...kaute gründlicher und bedächtiger als sonst... Endlich brachte auch Sherlock die erste, spärlich beladene Gabel auf den Weg. Es machte ihm wirklich Mühe, das Essen herunter zu würgen, aber er zwang sich tapfer und ich gab vor, nicht zu bemerken, welch kleines Drama sich da vor meinen Augen abspielte.  
"Ist ihm gut gelungen, findest du nicht?" plapperte ich beiläufig.  
"Ja, gut...", gab Sherlock lahm zurück, dann versank er wieder in Schweigen.  
"Rory hat geschrieben. Seine Elstern sind anscheinend drauf und dran, eine Familie zu gründen..."  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Ein Glück für ihn, dass ausschließlich die Weibchen brüten...", sinnierte ich.  
  
  
Das Schweigen war drückend: Es gab keine unbelasteten Themen! Ich konnte ihm doch jetzt nicht erzählen, wie es mit dem Chamäleon weiter gegangen war, oder ihn fragen, ob er mir nicht mal erzählen wolle, wer das damals wirklich getan hatte, als Angelo unter Mordverdacht gestanden hatte - oder was auch immer...!  
  
Aber vielleicht empfand nur ich das so. Vielleicht bedeutete diese Stille für Sherlock eine Zuflucht. Gesellschaft, ohne Konversation machen zu müssen. Vieleicht empfand er es als Wohltat? Also bemühte ich mich, ihn mein Unbehagen nicht spüren zu lassen. Aber Sherlock würde mit jedem Bissen langsamer, als kämpfe er gegen eine Steigung an...  
  
Schließlich kapitulierte er vor dem Rest Pasta auf seinem Teller. Angelos Lieferung war immer reichlich bemessen, selbst das geschätzte, knappe Drittel der Gesamtmenge, das Sherlock sich und mir da aufgeladen hatte, war noch eine ordentliche Portion. kein Wunder, dass es ihm zu viel wurde. Auch ich streckte die Waffen, als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, wo mein Vorbild seinen Sinn verlor.  
  
Sherlock nahm sein Glas und die Wasserflasche und zog auf das Sofa um. Ich verstaute den Rest Pasta im Kühlschrank und - auf dem Couchtisch lag ein Paket, Ein Geschenkpaket, vielleicht drei Inches hoch, zwei Fuß lang und gut einen Fuß breit. Hatten wir Geschenkpapier ihm Haus? War er bei Mrs Hudson gewesen? Beides erschien mir unwahrscheinlich.  
"Was...ist das...?" fragte ich verunsichert.  
"Ein Paket."  
"Offenkundig!" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Als ich's angefordert habe..., naja...da dachte ich noch nicht - ans...Aufhören. Sieh' es als...Dankeschön ...an..." Er stockte. "...also...wenn du's willst..."  
"Was?!" Ich schnappte nach Luft. "Erzähl' mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass das ein Abschiedsgeschenk ist?!" platzte ich heraus und suchte in seinen Augen nach einem Gegenbeweis gegen diesen Verdacht.  
Sherlock sah mich an.  
Trauer und Bedauern mischten sich in den sonst so kühlen Augen.  
  
  
  
  
 **Das Geheimnis der Schutzengel**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was war das jetzt gerade? Ein höflicher Rausschmiss?! Ich musste mich sehr zusammennehmen, um ruhig zu bleiben.   
"Ich sage dir ja, als ich es angefordert habe, dachte ich noch nicht im Geringsten daran aufzuhören...dachte nur, es würde sich vielleicht ganz nett machen, oben in deinem kahlen Zimmer... - was nicht heißt, dass du... aber wenn du natürlich..." Er brach ab, schluckte.   
"Wenn ich - WAS, Sherlock?" Sein ungewohntes Gestammel raubte mir den letzten Nerv.  
Er atmete gezwungen durch. "Ich weiß nicht", gestand er kaum hörbar. "...gehen...willst...?" vermutete er dann stockend. Angestrengt starrte er beiseite und sah dabei ganz verloren aus.  
"Was?!" entfuhr mir ein fassungsloses Flüstern. Ich war verletzt: Wie konnte er glauben, ich würde ihn ausgerechnet jetzt alleine lassen? Aber das begriff ich es: Er war gerade viel zu durcheinander, um mich noch lesen zu können! Und womöglich dachte er, wenn er uninteressant für mich wurde, würde ich mich ganz auf meinen Job und Sarah konzentrieren...  
"Sherlock, sieh mich an! Wenn du - wenn du als Detektiv aufhörst, dann ist das deine Entscheidung, aber nur weil ich deshalb nicht mehr dein...Kollege sein kann, endet doch nicht alles andere auch!"  
Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion, dann versuchte ich es anders. "Vielleicht habe ich mich vorhin ungeschickt verhalten..., hab' automatisch überlegt, wie ich mich fühlen würde an deiner Stelle...ich mag meine Trauer und Verzweiflung, meine Ängste auch nicht zeigen... Ich will alleine damit fertig werden...tja und was dabei herauskommt, weißt du ja, sowas wie psychosomatisches Hinken und Albträume... Ich kann mir sicher nicht ganz genau vorstellen, was du gerade durchmachst - dafür habe ich, wie du sagen würdest, zu wenige Daten - aber im Großen und Ganzen schon! Okay, wir haben uns ursprünglich wegen der Miete zusammengetan, aber so faszinierend dein Beruf auch für mich...gewesen ist...du bist für mich immer noch mehr als bloß ein Mitbewohner und ich werde gerade jetzt bestimmt nicht ausziehen, nur weil ich es mir leisten kann...!"  
Da saß er vor mir und rang immernoch die Hände - konnte ich wirklich nicht zu ihm durchdringen?   
"Aber ich will nicht, dass du aus Pflichtgefühl bleibst...oder aus Mitleid...", flüsterte er gepresst.  
"Versprochen!" versicherte ich sofort.  
Er nickte nur, die Spannung in seinem Körper löste sich ein klein wenig.  
"Willst du denn nicht nachsehen...?" fragte er schließlich  
"Du...hattest das schon ...vor Sonntag für mich vorgesehen?" vergewisserte ich mich nochmals.  
"Seit Donnerstag. Du ahnst nicht, was es ist? Die Größe sagt dir nichts?"  
"Nicht im Mindesten", erwiderte ich und spürte, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht gestohlen hatte, denn in seinem Ton hatte gerade wieder eine gewisse typische Herablassung gelegen.  
"Donnerstag...?" Ich war ratlos.    
"Ach, das waren aber jetzt wirklich mehr als genug Hinweise, John!" befand er tadelnd.  
Ich bemühte mich, das Papier so zu lösen, dass man es wiederverwenden konnte Das war jetzt völlig nebensächlich - aber so war ich es gewohnt...  
"Es könnte eine Karte darin sein, die eigentlich an mich gerichtet ist, aber du kannst sie ruhig lesen..."  
Ein Karton mit Deckel kam zum Vorschein, darin ein nochmals in weiße Schaumfolie gewickelter Gegenstand, der am Rand höher war, als auf der rechteckigen Fläche in der Mitte, und auf dem eine Karte lag.  
"Hallo, Sherlock,   
wie lange es dauern wird, weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe es gleich angefordert. Wenn es doch nochmal gebraucht wird, wissen wir ja, wo wir es wiederfinden. Viel Spaß damit! Aber strapazieren Sie bloß nie wieder so meine Nerven!   
Ihr DI Lestrade"  
   
"Komm schon, jetzt sollte es selbst dir klar sein!" drängte Sherlock. Etwas von dem alten Eifer glomm in seinen Augen auf.  
Gleichzeitig kam mir ein wahnwitziger Verdacht. "...für mein...kahles Zimmer? - Das...das geht doch nicht, das kann es doch nicht sein...! Das...gehört in die Asservatenkammer!"  
"Na, endlich...", murmelte er mit einem schrägen, freudlosen Grinsen.  
Ich öffnete auch die schützende Folie und da lag er vor mir:  
"Der falsche Vermeer...!"  
"Das war...mal wieder 'nicht gut', ich weiß", gestand er bedrückt. "Schließlich hat es drei Menschenleben gekostet...und indirekt sogar...insgesamt sechzehn. Ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht willst...Hatte schon überlegt, es einfach zurück zu geben, nachdem es heute Morgen wirklich gekommen war...Lestrade denkt sicher, es sei für mich eine Erinnerung an einen...spektakulären Erfolg. Jetzt...würde es mich eher daran erinnern, warum ich nicht weiter machen kann..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie weiter machen“, verkündete Moriarty in meinem Kopf. “Nein, das kann ich nicht...“  
Ich glaube, ich zuckte etwas zusammen, aber er erkannte den Grund dafür nicht - und ich beschloss, das für mich zu behalten: Was wenn Moriarty sich wieder meldete? Womöglich mit neuen Rätseln und neuen Bomben?!  
  
"Du hast das Kind gerettet...", entgegnete ich hilflos. Ich erinnerte mich noch zu gut an meine Besorgnis - und dass sie dann so vollkommen meiner begeisterten Bewunderung gewichen war...! Auch 'nicht gut', eigentlich!   
  
Er nickte bitter.  
  
"Du hast recht...ich... - es ist zweifellos ein Meisterwerk und...eine originelle Geschenkidee, aber... ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es aufhänge... trotzdem..., danke. Das war wirklich nicht nötig..."  
"Oh, ursprünglich sollte es auch eine Art Denkzettel für dich sein...wegen des Sonnensystems...", bemerkte er spitz. Er nahm das Bild aus der Folie und betrachtete es.  
"Ou, klar...tut mir Leid...würde ich nicht wieder tun...", stammelte ich schuldbewusst.  
Plötzlich ließ er das Bild auf den Tisch zurückfallen und rannte Richtung Küche. Erschrocken sprang ich auf: "Sherlock?!"  
Eine Tür schlug zu. Die Badezimmertür, um genau zu sein...sie klingt anders.  
Seufzend sah ich mich um...vielleicht sollte ich den 'Blick auf Delft bei Nacht' einfach mal aus unserem Blickfeld räumen. Ich packte ihn in die Folie zurück und schloss den Deckel des flachen Kartons, dann stellte ich ihn raus auf den Flur, um ihn später mit nach oben zu nehmen. Als ich das Geschenkpapier zusammenrollte, hörte ich ein qualvolles Würgen...  
Sofort ließ ich alles fallen und stürzte zum Badezimmer, riss ohne Vorwarnung die Tür auf und fand meinen bedauernswerten Freund wie befürchtet über der Kloschüssel hängend. Rasch war ich an seiner Seite, legte meinen linken Arm vor seine Schultern und stützte seine Stirn. "Sherlock, warum hast du nichts gesagt...? Ruhig, ...bitte, beruhige dich..." Mir wurde bewusst, was ich da für einen Unsinn redete und ich verstummte. Krampf um Krampf krümmte seinen langen, sehnigen Körper zusammen, presste den Mageninhalt wieder nach draußen, ließ ihn kaum zu Atem kommen. Schließlich kam klare Magensäure und zuletzt noch Galle. Dann schnappte er endlich ächzend nach Luft. Als er nach vorne sackte, lehnte ich ihn zurück. Er leistete kaum Widerstand, dazu fehlte ihm gerade die Kraft. Und so fand er keuchend - mit dem Rücken an meine Brust gelehnt - allmählich seinen Atemrhythmus wieder...oder, um genau zu sein: Es kam der Moment, wo unsere Atemzüge völlig in Einklang zu sein schienen.  
"Sorry, John...", murmelte er heiser.   
"Aber weshalb denn? Du hast dich bloß bemüht, zu funktionieren, richtig? - Aber das musst du nicht. Lass dir Zeit..."     
Seine Stirn unter meiner Hand fühlte sich klamm an. Er tastete nach dem Boden, um sich abzustützen.  
"Warte, ich helfe dir..." Indem ich mich aufrichtete, brachte ich seinen Oberkörper auch wieder in die Vertikale, kam etwas steifbeinig aus meiner knienden Position und zog Sherlock hoch. Zitternd von Anstrengung schaffte er es mit meiner Hilfe, in sein Zimmer zu wanken.   
"Lass, ...schon gut..." er stieß sich ab, landete schwerfällig auf der linken Seite des Bettes und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
Ich zog ihm die Schuhe aus. "Du solltest dich hinlegen. Darf ich dir helfen?"  
Als er nicht recht reagierte, griff ich nach seinen Revers, um ihm das Jacket auszuziehen, als er plötzlich meine Handgelenke packte. Erschreckt über seine heftige Aktion ließ ich los und er griff in seine Innentasche, aus der er das Medaillon zutage förderte. Das wurde mir allerdings auch nur klar, weil die Kette aus seiner geschlossenen Faust hing   
"Achso,...entschuldige...", murmelte ich verständnisvoll.    
Er presste sie gedankenverloren gegen seine Brust.  
Ratlos legte ich die Decke um seine Schultern...meine Decke eigentlich, aber das schien gerade nicht wichtig zu sein.  
"Ich geh dir einen Kamillentee kochen", erklärte ich sanft - und hoffte inständig, dass er mich nach wie vor wenigstens einigermaßen an sich heranlassen würde, wenn ich zurück kam.  
Das war ja ganz schön schief gelaufen...ich setzte reichlich Wasser auf und räumte das Geschirr in die Spüle, dann holte ich meinen Laptop herunter, weil ich später noch dringend etwas erledigen wollte, füllte Salzletten in ein Glas und stellte es schließlich mit dem Tee  und der Schlaftablette auf ein Tablett. So kam ich durch die angelehnte Tür und stellte meine Last auf dem linken Nachttisch ab.  
Als ich nach dem Türknauf griff hörte ich leise: "Bitte bleib..."  
Sachte schloss ich die Tür: "Ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen", erwiderte ich.  
"Gut..., du hast Fragen...", zitierte er sich mechanisch. Vielleicht machte es das etwas leichter, wenn er gewohnte Sprachmuster verwandte - oder er benutzte mein Interesse als Vorwand, um etwas aussprechen zu können, was er nicht aus eigenem Antrieb über die Lippen gebracht hätte. Also setzte ich mich zwischen ihn und den Nachttisch auf das Bett.  
"Wenn es dir nicht zu viel wird...", erwiderte ich unsicher.  
"Es fing damit an, dass sie mich mal in einer nassen, eiskalten Winternacht von der Straße aufgelesen hat. Ich war total zugedröhnt und hätte zumindest erfrieren müssen..."  
Er ließ seinen Unterarm nach vorn fallen und betrachtete das Medaillon in seiner geöffneten Hand, dann drehte er es in die richtige Position, so dass der Engel auf den Füßen stand.    
"Ich fürchte, ich war anfangs richtig unausstehlich...was ihr denn einfiele, mich einfach abzuschleppen... ...Ich hab sie auch als Hure beschimpft, und...sie solle bloß nicht glauben, dass sie mich abzocken könne, sie solle mich bloß in Ruhe lassen... Daraufhin versuchte sie mir natürlich klar zu machen, dass ich fast gestorben wäre... Ich glaube, es hat mich damals wirklich nicht schockiert...darüber war ich irgendwie längst raus... Ich muss sowas gesagt haben, wie...na und? Hättest du mich eben sterben lassen, mir doch egal! Ich hab' Gott nicht um dieses scheiß-Leben gebeten! - Da fing sie an zu weinen..."  
Er streichelte mit dem Daumen über das Engelrelief.  
"Erst dachte ich, das ist Show..., auf die Tränendrüse drücken, Krokodilstränen, du weißt schon - und das ging mir natürlich wahnsinnig auf gegen den Strich...aber dann merkte ich...irgendwie...das ist echt." Er wandte den Kopf und sah mir scheu in die Augen. "Es hat sie wirklich erschüttert, dass ich mein Leben so verachtete...Und es war auch so, dass sie gar nicht hatte weinen wollen..., aber sie war natürlich auch ganz einfach übernächtigt, erschöpft, weil sie sich schon über 48 Stunden um mich gekümmert hatte, das...war mir da noch nicht klar..." Er schluckte, starrte wieder vorwärts. "Dann...wiederholte sie ein paar Dinge, die ich im Delirium von mir gegeben hatte...eigentlich...indiskret, sollte man meinen...aber ich spürte, dass sie...mich versteht. War ihr nicht böse...im Gegenteil. Damals hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht überhaupt der allererste Mensch ist, der mich versteht... Nicht intelektuell, da war sie recht durchschnittlich... umso erstaunlicher war das für mich...  Trotzdem haute ich ab, sobald ich konnte...  
Als ich sie ein paar Tage später wieder sah - " Er stockte. "Sie war fürchterlich zugerichtet...ihr Zuhälter hatte sie vermöbelt, weil sie vier Tage nicht angeschafft hatte. - Nicht, dass sie mir das erzählt hätte, ich habe es beobachtet...deduziert...schon allein, dass sie vor mir floh, es zu verbergen versuchte und alles abstritt war ja verräterisch genug... Und sie war sich der drohenden Gefahr bewusst gewesen. Trotzdem hatte sie mich gepflegt, bis ich wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war - und wie hatte ich ihr das gedankt...?  
Das war vielleicht das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mich wirklich schuldig fühlte...   
Also hab ich ihrem Zuhälter aufgelauert und ihn krankenhausreif geprügelt. Sie wusste natürlich nichts davon... So fing es an. Ich wurde ihr...Beschützer...mehr nicht. Ich hab nicht bei ihr abkassiert...natürlich blieb ich ein Junkie, aber ich fing an, bewusst niedriger zu dosieren...oder mir die Zeit einzuteilen, so dass ich nur total high war, wenn sie in ihrem Unterschlupf schlief. Naja...ich versuchte es... Ich suchte für uns weitere Verstecke, so dass keiner wissen konnte, wo wir als nächstes sein würden.  
Natürlich...hat sie... sich mir angeboten, aber ich....ich wollte nicht wirklich wahr haben, dass sie so etwas tut...für Geld die Beine für irgendwelche degoutanten Idioten breit machen. Ich sagte ihr: Das passt doch gar nicht zu dir.  
Sie war nicht gekränkt, sagte, sie nehme das als Kompliment. Und dann erzählte sie mir, dass sie als Kind immer hat Ärztin werden wollen. Aber die Eltern starben, sie wuchs bei der Großmutter auf, es war nicht das Geld da, sie lange genug auf die Schule zu schicken, ganz zu schweigen von einem Studium und...die Noten hätten womöglich sowieso nicht gereicht. Aber da sie ja so eine Idealistin war, wurde sie Krankenschwester, doch noch ehe das zweite Lehrjahr anfing, wurde die Großmutter krank, konnte nicht mehr arbeiten, die Behandlungskosten belasteten das Budget zusätzlich - und es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden sich diese Krankheit nicht leisten konnten. Einer der Finanzheinis des Krankenhauses bot ihr Geld für die Behandlung, wenn sie mit ihm schlafen würde..." Bitterkeit schwang in Sherlocks Stimme mit. Ich war betroffen, beschämt, dass so etwas möglich gewesen war.  
"Sie war eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür, eher schüchtern, geradezu prüde, aber eben so hübsch, dass sie eigentlich jeden Arzt hätte haben können... Das ging eine Weile...dann wurde sie zum...Geheimtipp! - ...und: Flog schließlich auf. Oh, es muss geradezu biblisch gewesen sein: Alle zeigen auf die Ehebrecherin und wollen sie steinigen - aber wo, bitte, sind denn die Männer, die dazu gehören?" spottete er.  
"Sie wurde natürlich aus der Schwesternschule geworfen - und ging anschaffen, während sie versuchte, einen Job zu finden - aber daraus wurde nichts. Nach der ersten richtig unangenehmen Begegnung mit einem brutalen Freier lief sie glücklicherweise einer Stricherin über den Weg, die sie zu Annabelle brachte. Von ihr hat sie viel gelernt, wie man in diesem Dschungel überlebt, wie man zwischen Arbeit und Gefühl trennt und...naja, natürlich auch Praktiken, um den Kunden eine größere Palette zu bieten...Annabelle war es schließlich auch, die ihr den Kontakt zu einer Domina verschaffte, denn sie war der Ansicht, dass gerade jemand mit...einem so großen Herzen sich auf diese Weise am Besten schützen könne. Sie wollte das zuerst überhaupt nicht: Menschen wehtun? Sie unterdrücken? Aber sie ließ sich darauf ein...assistierte der Domina und - erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch."  
Diese Wendung, die dramatische Pause brachten mich aus dem Tritt. Sherlock sah mich an. "Sie hatte einen massiven Flashback, plötzlich kam hoch, was sie so lange verdrängt hatte! Ihre Großmutter hatte es sie vergessen lassen: Aber der Vater hatte sie als kleines Mädchen gequält und missbraucht, jahrelang - plötzlich war alles wieder da... Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein...aber dann schaffte sie es: Als Domina therapierte sie sich sozusagen selbst. Die Großmutter starb unterdessen, aber ...Mag lernte mit ihrer eigenen Geschichte umzugehen, fühlte sich so frei, wie nie in ihrem Leben. Als sie mir das erzählte, verstand ich es etwas besser...aber es stieß mich nach wie vor ab, was sie tat... - oder vor allem, mit wem und wofür sie es tat... Nach dem Tod der Großmutter hätte sie noch einmal etwas anderes versuchen können, aber ...sie wollte nicht. 'Ich war lange genug brav und anständig' hat sie manchmal gesagt 'viel zu lange, es hat mich kaputt gemacht, das passiert mir nicht noch einmal.'. Sie brauchte diese Rolle, diese Maske...  
Aber dann wurde das leerstehende Gebäude abgerissen, in dem sie...praktizierte. Sie musste sich was Neues suchen, kam der Konkurrenz ins Gehege, die sich anderswo schon etabliert hatte. Anscheinend war zurzeit alles besetzt und so geriet sie an den ersten Zuhälter...musste einsehen, dass es jetzt - in dieser Situation - ohne wohl einfach nicht ging..." Sherlock seufzte und hielt erschöpft inne. Ich schenkte ihm einen Becher Kamillentee ein und er nahm ihn wortlos entgegen. Er nippte zunächst nur, trank dann langsam ein paar Schluck, betrachtete wieder das Medaillon. Dann hielt er es mir hin.   
"Du kennst meine Methoden. Versuch es..."  
Verdattert nahm ich das Stück entgegen.   
"...riecht nach Silberputzmittel...aber das muss die Killerin gewesen sein...antik... sieht nach Jugendstil aus, kein kostbares Stück damals, zu dünnwandig, war mal verniert, unsachgemäß gereinigt, von jemanden, der nicht wusste, was das ist...Rückseite stumpf...viel getragen...Entweder vom Paten oder von der Oma - jedenfalls Familienerbstück, würde ich sagen...Dellen, Kratzer - oh, natürlich: Krankenschwestern dürfen keinen Schmuck tragen. Sie hatte es in der Tasche zusammen mit der Armbanduhr und so", stellte ich anfangs stockend dann immer flüssiger fest.     
Als ich Sherlock ansah, bemerkte ich so etwas wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln in seinem bleichen Gesicht. "Sehr gut, John."  
"Das meinst du wieder nicht ernst..."  
"Doch..., schade, dass du das nicht mehr brauchen wirst...", bemerkte er leise und trank den Becher leer.  
"Aber zwei ganz offenkundige Dinge hast du doch übersehen. Oder warst du nur zu diskret?"  
Diskret? Ich öffnete das Medaillon. "Nun...das ist offensichtlich ihr schwarz gefärbtes Haar - und...deines. ...eine Art sentimentaler ...Zauber...? Ich weiß, dass Haar früher ziemlich bedeutungsvoll war, aber - "  
"Bleib mal noch bei dem Medaillon selbst, John. Du hast es geöffnet..."  
"Der Verschluss ist ausgeleiert...abgenutzt. Jemand...muss oft hinein gesehen haben...um Trost zu finden, weil sie jemanden vermisst hat, dessen Bild einmal darin war, ein Foto der Mutter wahrscheinlich.  
"Nicht schlecht. Noch etwas ganz Simples...!"  
Ratlos spreizte ich Daumen und Zeigefinger innerhalb der Kette...  
"Oh...! Das meinst du...! Das... - aber vorhin - das waren zwei Ketten, nicht? Zur Verlängerung... Also...das ist der Originalzustand - sozusagen. Tja, sie hatte einen schlanken Hals, aber das... 13 Inches vielleicht? ...es ist eine Kinderkette..." Verwirrt überlegte ich...schenkte Sherlock Tee nach - auch um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Also... sie hat sie gar nicht um den Hals getragen...und zu ihrer...naja... Berufsbekleidung passte es nicht, durfte nicht zu sehen sein... Aber...tut mir Leid...mit den Schlussfolgerungen komme ich nicht klar...", kapitulierte ich und gab es ihm zurück.  
"Nun, es ist in der Tat komplizierter als bei deinem...bei Harrys Handy. Wie du richtig sagst, ist es ein Erbstück an einem Kinderkettchen und wurde häufig geöffnet. Sie hatte es von ihrer Großmutter, aber darin war kein Foto...sondern eine Feder - eine banale, alltägliche, kleine Daunenfeder! Aber die sentimentale, närrische Großmutter erzählte dem kleinen Mädchen, das sei eine Feder ihres persönlichen Schutzengels! ...ich meine - ist das zu fassen? Wie kann ein Mensch, ein Kind, das er liebt so verarschen? Wozu?!"  
Er schüttete verärgert den Tee in sich hinein.   
"Naja, es kam eine Gelegenheit, wo es uns finanziell schlecht ging...Mag war krank...ich kümmerte mich um sie...aber...ich durchsuchte auch ihre Sachen. Fand das Medaillon und fragte, ob wir das nicht verkaufen könnten, dann erzählte sie mir das... Die Großmutter ist später zurückgerudert... Sie habe das für kindgerecht gehalten und so... und...man müsse versuchen, selbst für andere zum Engel zu werden...blablabla - Und: Warum können Engel fliegen?"  
"Weil sie sich leicht nehmen", antwortete ich. " Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Erfinder von Pater Brown."  
Er nickte. Doch dann beschleunigte sich seine Atmung, schüttelte den Kopf: Die Erinnerung drohte wohl, ihn in einen Abgrund zu ziehen. Betroffen beobachtete ich den gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
" - NICHT - !" stieß er leise hervor.  
Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, was ich in Begriff gewesen war zu tun: Meinen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen, ihn vielleicht gar in die Arme zu nehmen...  
"Nein...entschuldige..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen klemmte meine Hände zwischen die Knie und wartete.  
Sherlock atmete durch.  
"Deshalb war das Medaillon leer, als ich es das erste Mal sah... Es hatte für Mag allen Zauber verloren...sie hatte es nur noch, um sich daran zu erinnern, sich nie wieder solche Illusionen zu machen, sich nie wieder einreden zu lassen, dass es Engel gebe...oder einen Gott, der die Menschen liebt...und doch wollte sie es behalten. ...also...fand ich eine andere Möglichkeit, Geld aufzutreiben... Wie auch immer...   
Nicht allzulange danach hatte ich einen üblen Fight mit einem Freier von Mag...er hatte Verstärkung, die plötzlich aufkreuzte! Ich fing mir unter anderem eine Kopfverletzung ein...im Krankenhaus wurde mir teilweise der Schädel rasiert...naja, ich bin sobald ich konnte abgehauen, weil, wann immer ich im Krankenhaus lande, kreuzt Mycroft auf und nervt tierisch! Und damals lag er mir ständig mit 'Entzug' und 'mir einen Job suchen' und so im Ohr! Klar...es sah einfach Scheiße aus... und einer der Zuhälter in dem Viertel hatte unterdessen Meg ausgenommen - wie die sprichwörtliche Weihnachtsgans... Ich war...so frustriert, dass ich mir Stoff besorgte, mich gründlich zudröhnte und mich komplett kahl schor... - tja...Mag hat damals eine Locke aufgehoben. Ich wäre ihr Schutzengel, hat sie gesagt. Ein etwas kaputtes Exemplar, aber das sei okay, weil das zu ihr passen würde. Und dann...hatte sie dieses verschmitzte...aber trotzdem ernsthafte Lächeln..." Er stoppte, schluckte schwer, blinzelte heftig... "...und sie sagt:'Jeder Mensch muss auf seinen Schutzengel aufpassen, denn sie tun das nicht selbst, sie brauchen jemanden, der auf sie acht gibt.'..."  
Er atmete tief durch.  
"Dann habe ich es begriffen und gesagt: Du hättest einen besseren Schutzengel verdient, als so ein gefallenes Exemplar wie mich...aber wenn es Schutzengel gibt, dann bist du zweifellos meiner... - Einige Zeit später...mir ging es wirklich dreckig...als ich wieder auf dem Damm war, merkte ich: Das Medaillon war weg. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie es versetzt hatte, um Medikamente für mich kaufen zu können...Als ich es auslöste, war es leer, aber nur, weil sie die Haarsträhne woanders verwahrt hatte...  
Tja und als sie ihre Frisur veränderte, sich ein Pony schnitt...sie stand auf so eine seltsame amerikanische Fantasy-Serie - Xena, falls dir das was sagt...da war es an mir, eine Strähne aufzubewahren...eine...Feder von meinem Schutzengel...  
Ich hab versucht, zu entziehen...wirklich...es war jedesmal die Hölle...sie hat mich immer unterstützt...auch noch, als eigentlich jedem außer mir klar war, dass ich das ohne professionelle Hilfe nicht durchhalten kann! Einmal war ich fast drei Wochen clean, ehe ich rückfällig wurde... Sie hat zu sehr an mich geglaubt...das war immer noch übrig von dem kleinen Mädchen von damals...sie wollte immer noch an ihren Engel glauben...    
Aber weil dieser Glaube nicht mehr so recht funktionierte, schimpfte sie immer öfter mit mir... Natürlich hatte sie recht... ich war dann irgendwann total angepisst auf eine Szeneparty geflüchtet, zog mir da die ein oder andere Linie rein, trank ein paar Cocktails - und hätte in der Nacht fast den Löffel abgegeben, denn in mindestens einem von den Cocktails,  war nochwas anderes drin als Äthanol*!"  
Ich sah ihn beunruhigt an - obwohl ich diesen Teil der Geschichte natürlich wieder erkannt hatte, aber das sollte Sherlock ja nicht merken.          
"Ein neuer, aufstrebender Dealerring hatte Gratisproben verteilt. Das ist ja nix Neues...aber kaum erprobte Drogen heimlich in fremde Drinks zu mischen, das ist russisches Roulette! Denn viele - mich eingeschlossen - hatten doch schon anderes konsumiert...  
Hätte es nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht eine Drogenrazzia gegeben, für mich wäre jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen. Später hat mich Mycroft aus dem Krankenhaus geschmuggelt und in eine private Suchtklinik verfrachtet. Trotz seiner Tricks hat mich aber ein Sergeant von der Drogenfahndung gefunden...er hatte das heimlich durchgezogen, ganz auf eigene Faust, weil ihm klar geworden war, wer das gemanaget hat, ist ein hochstehendes Tier, mit dem lege ich mich besser nicht an...  Er besuchte mich und...da war keine Verachtung. Für ihn war ich Zeuge, Opfer...er nahm mich ernst..."  
Ich nahm mich die ganze Zeit über schon zusammen, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen...die mangelnde Beleuchtung unterstützte mich dabei sicher...  
"...du...du...redest von Lestrade, oder...?" stammelte ich mit überraschtem Unterton.  
"Ja, tatsächlich...wegen der Zeitspanne, hm? ...weißt du..., Mag war... unbeschreiblich wichtig für mein Überleben, meinen Entzug... aber, dass er mich ernst genommen hat, meine Beobachtungen, meine Deduktionen...das hat die Wende gebracht, das...brachte mich letztlich drauf, wirklich einen Beruf daraus zu machen... - aber ich greife vor...zunächst bin ich zu Mag zurück, wollte sie weiter beschützen... wie vorher..."  
Er wurde ganz still.  
"Sie...hat mich ...weggeschickt..."  
Er sah mich an - traurig, wehmütig, irgendwie abgeklärt und unerwartet weise.  
"Ich hab' es zuerst nicht verstanden...sie hat es für mich getan. Damit ich nicht mehr in der Nähe der Drogenszene bin, damit ich etwas...Besseres mit meinem Leben anfangen kann...zuerst...wollte ich das gar nicht...aber...dann... Es war zunächst Lestrade...aber dann merkte ich, ich kann auch anderen helfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind. Zuerst natürlich einigen von der Straße...Dodger war ganz und gar nicht glücklich über meine Hilfe: Ich hab ihn damals bloßgestellt, indem ich bewiesen hab, dass er solche Coups gar nicht mehr durchziehen könnte! Na, du kannst es dir ja vorstellen..."  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch.  
"Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut für sie..., sie hat das so sehr gewollt...an so ein Glück hatte sie schon lange gar nicht mehr geglaubt...", flüsterte er erstickt.   
Er atmete tief durch und ich zerbrach mir vergeblich den Kopf darüber, was ich ihm sagen könnte...   
"Gib mir...ne halbe Stunde, ja?" bat er schließlich.  
"Natürlich, Sherlock...und was immer du brauchst...", versicherte ich und verließ leise das Zimmer... im Hinausgehen merkte ich mir die Uhrzeit auf Sherlocks Wecker...  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen fuhr ich zuerst meinen Laptop hoch...während ich wartete, dass das Ding in die Gänge kam, spürte ich erst, wie mein Herzschlag ratterte...meine Finger zitterten vor Nervosität...war mir dieser Gedanke zu spät gekommen?  
Während ich das Bookmark zu Sherlocks Site anklickte, hielt ich die Luft an...  
NEIN! ...Puh!   
The Science of Deduction war noch online!   
Vielleicht hatte er es noch nicht übers Herz bringen können, sie zu löschen...vielleicht war er aber auch zu verstört gewesen, um daran zu denken...  
Ich kopierte die Quelltexte aller Unterseiten in einen gesonderten Ordner, dazu die Bilddateien und konnte nur hoffen, dass ich so alles korrekt und ausreichend sichern würde... Auch die Nachrichten auf dem Forum...  
Als ich fertig war, spühlte ich rasch ab, räumte das Geschenkpapier weg und nahm das Gemälde mit nach oben, machte mich fertig für die Nacht und ging wieder in die Küche.     
Viel fehlte nicht mehr bis die halbe Stunde um war. Ich bereitete zwei Scheiben Toast zu und packte sie mit Ingwergelee und einem Messer auf ein kleines Tablett.   
Pünktlich klopfte ich zaghaft an Sherlocks Tür - dann fuhr ich aufgeschreckt zusammen, als sich neben mir die Badezimmertür öffnete. Sherlock packte geistesgenwärtig das Tablett, das mir aus der Hand zu rutschen drohte.  
"John, ...nicht so schreckhaft...!" lächelte er scheinbar souverän, inzwischen in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel. Er klinkte mir die Tür auf und verschwand. Als wir uns in seinem Zimmer wieder gegenüber standen, sah ich, dass er bereits den restlichen Tee auf seinen Nachttisch zu dem Wecker gestellt hatte.  
"...das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, John...ich hatte ein paar Salzletten, mein Magen hat sich wieder beruhigt..." Er schlüpfte auf seiner Seite des Bettes hinein - koordiniert aber immer noch zittrig.  
"Du bist ein richtiger Hungerkünstler, ich weiß...", begann ich lächelnd und stellte den Imbiss ebenfalls auf seinem Nachttisch ab. "Aber, was du gerade zu verkraften hast..., das zehrt...man merkt das selbst nicht so... Aber...zwing dich zu nichts...tut mir Leid, wenn du... - ich wünsche mir, dass es dir bald besser geht, aber ich will dich wirklich nicht unter Druck setzen... eigentlich weiß ich doch, dass du Zeit brauchst..."  
Ich schlüpfte nun ebenfalls ins Bett und löschte das Licht. Es war noch früh...nicht mal halb zehn, aber auch ich war ziemlich geschafft...  
"...John...?" fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile leise.  
"Brauchst du noch was?" fragte ich zurück.     
"Nein..., danke, aber...verrate Angelo bloß nicht, dass ich seine Pasta wieder von mir gegeben habe...", brummte er.  
Ich grinste in die Dunkelheit und versicherte:  
"Bestimmt nicht! ...keine Sorge: Die nächsten Donnerstage werden wieder besser! ...immer besser..."     
  
  
  



	34. Doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anscheinend fängt sich Sherlock wieder, findet ein neues Hobby und denkt über seine Berufswahl nach. Kann John aufatmen? Und vielleicht doch mit Sarah nach Neuseeland fliegen...?

  
  
**Ein normales Leben? Teil 3**

  
  
  
Während Sherlock, der unterdessen eine Schlaftablette genommen hatte, bald ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend neben mir lag, ging mir noch immer seine bzw. Mags Geschichte durch den Kopf. Es schockierte mich, was diese junge Frau schon hatte durchmachen müssen - und noch mehr beeindruckte mich, wie sie damit fertig geworden und sich ein gutes Herz bewahrt hatte. Und gerade als es schien, als könne das Schicksal auch mal gerecht sein - war alles vorbei...  
Das war keine Vita, die man auf einer Trauerfeier erzählen würde - zuviel Anstößiges, zu viele Vorwürfe und nichts, was irgendwen auch nur im Ansatz mit diesem Todesfall versöhnen könnte... Noch dazu die völlige Entmystifizierung angeblicher höherer Mächte: Nachdem was Sherlock erzählt hatte, musste Mags Himmel leer sein - also hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt... Andererseits: Was das angeht, sind wir Menschen gerade in unserer Trauer meist ziemlich inkonsequent...  
  
Die Erinnerungen an Soo Lins Trauerfeier und Andy gingen mir durch den Kopf...  
  
Auch Lampi tat mir Leid - es musste schlimm für ihn sein und auch ihm schien das Schicksal seine Läuterung nicht zu danken - aber natürlich beschäftigte mich Sherlocks Verfassung weit mehr.  
  
Mir wurde langsam bewusst, WIE Sherlock diese Geschichte zusammengefasst hatte, sachlich und doch teilnahmsvoll, nüchtern - aber nicht ohne Dramatik. Und er hatte seine eigene Person ganz zurück genommen: Es war nicht seine Geschichte mit Mag gewesen, sondern Mags Geschichte und er hatte seine Nebenrolle darin kaum mehr erwähnt, als sie zur Erklärung der Ereignisse nötig gewesen war. Er hatte sich selbst dabei schonungslos skizziert, ohne Beschönigungen oder Ausreden.  
Das schien mir ganz untypisch für ihn, war er doch sonst ein narzisstisches Genie. Andererseits: Ich wusste doch schon eine ganze Weile, dass weit mehr in ihm steckte. Und ich hatte schon geahnt, dass es in den Verliesen seines Gedächtnispalastes so einige Monster geben musste, die sich nicht immer unter Verschluss halten ließen...  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an die fürchterliche Geschichte mit Charlie zurück und wie Sherlock sie in seinen Gedächtnispalast geräumt hatte. Er schien da seine ganz eigene, verkopfte, analytische Methode zu haben und hatte wohl auch in diesem Fall schon eine Menge Trauerarbeit geleistet, die zielgerichtete Klarheit und Kargheit seiner Schilderung hatten ein beredtes Zeugnis davon abgelegt.  
  
Er kommt ganz alleine mit seiner Trauer klar, er hat es lernen müssen, weil er damit von klein auf weitgehend alleingelassen wurde, kam es mir plötzlich in den Sinn. Das war keine Aussprache gewesen, die ihm irgendwie geholfen hätte, sondern er hatte mich informiert - und mir damit demonstrieren wollen, dass er damit alleine fertig wurde.  
Einerseits war das eine Beruhigung für mich - aber mir wurde wiedereinmal bewusst, wie einsam Sherlock doch sein musste und dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, ja, er mich nicht mal nahe genug an sich heran ließ - und das machte mich traurig. Zum Beispiel wusste ich nun immer noch nicht, wie seine Drogenkarriere wirklich begonnen hatte - und vor allem, warum...  
  
'...Hey, Mann, es ist jetzt acht Jahre her, seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben, oder?'...  
  
...Sie kennen ihn besser als ich...  
'...ich kenne ihn zwar seit fünf Jahren, aber das glaub' ich nicht...'  
  
War das der Zeitrahmen? Hatte er dem unerträglichen Unialltag entfliehen wollen und war dabei irgendwann abgerutscht? Sebastian Wilkes schien nicht ganz sicher zu sein, wann sich ihre Wege zuletzt gekreuzt hatten - und nach allem, was ich wusste - und das hatte er mir eben selbst bestätigt - hatte Sherlock keinen Studiengang abgeschlossen...  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisten noch eine ganze Weile um Sherlock, ehe die Müdigkeit siegte und irgendwann begann ich wirres Zeug zu träumen: Von einem fixenden Sherlock: Jünger, langhaariger, zum Skelett abgemagert und geisterhaft bleich - und irgendwie schien es, als schlüpfe ich in die Rolle von Mag, die ihn versuchte, zur Vernunft zu bringen. Es hätte eigentlich komisch sein müssen: Ich sah anstatt Mag Lucy Lawless in ihrem üblichen Xena-Kostüm, aber sie redete wie ich, was ziemlich grotesk wirkte... Doch auch mit dieser eindrucksvollen Optik drang ich nicht zu dem verbohrten Junkie durch.  
  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf und nach einem kurzen Moment wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, wie still es war: Sherlock war nicht da. Ich ließ mir noch ein paar Sekunden, um wacher zu werden und schlich mich dann nach draußen.  
Ich fand ihn auf dem Sofa - ein leeres Glas und die Schachtel mit den Schlaftabletten auf dem Couchtisch.  
Nein, ich war nicht beunruhigt, trotzdem sah ich natürlich nach: Eine weitere Tablette fehlte, das war in dieser Ausnahmesituation völlig in Ordnung. Das Präparat war wirkte hauptsächlich gegen Einschlafstörungen und wenn man es nicht über lange Zeit regelmäßig nahm, war es vergleichsweise harmlos. Sherlock musste in seinem Gedächtnispalast mentale Herkulesarbeiten verrichtet haben, wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Ruhe bitter nötig...  
  
Herkules...?  
Kann es sein, dass mir Xena noch im Kopf rumspukt...?  
  
Sherlock sah erschöpft und verletzlich aus. Weshalb war er hier? Wegen drohender Albträume? Oder waren ihm wieder die Tränen gekommen?  
Nachdenklich deckte ich ihn zu...und nahm selbst nun auch noch eine Tablette - hätte ich wohl schon früher tun sollen...    
  
  
Am Morgen erwachte ich einigermaßen ausgeruht.  
Mags Geschichte fiel mir wieder ein.  
  
Wie wird Sherlock jetzt drauf sein? fragte ich mich.  
  
Und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass er wieder da war. Er schlief so ruhig, dass ich mir sofort dachte, dass er wohl noch eine dritte Tablette genommen haben musste - vielleicht erst vor einer Stunde oder so... Ich schaltete meinen Wecker aus und beobachtete den Schlafenden eine ganze Weile. Er war so kontrolliert und vernünftig gewesen, gestern, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er wusste, was er tat. Das würde es mir leichter machen, heute wieder in die Praxis zu gehen...  
Schließlich stand ich auf, machte mir zunächst einen starken Kaffee, erledigte dann oben meine Morgentoilette und kehrte ausgehfertig in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.  
  
"John...?" kam es schlaftrunken aus dem Bett.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm. "Brauchst du etwas?" fragte ich leise.  
"...alles Bestens...", nuschelte er ins Bettzeug.  
"Okay, schlaf weiter. Ich seh' nochmal nach dir, bevor ich gehe..."  
  
Ich machte Frühstück für mich alleine und diesmal auch ein Sandwich zum Mitnehmen, auch wenn der Tag heute nicht so lange werden würde.  
Obwohl ich unzufrieden war, weil es keinen Zweck hatte, irgendetwas für Sherlock vorzubereiten, verspürte ich Erleichterung wegen seiner Fortschritte.  
Kurz bevor ich aufbrach, schlief er noch immer, also schrieb ich ihm einen Zettel.  
  
"Schick mir bitte eine SMS, wenn du aufgestanden bist. Und sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich irgendetwas mitbringen soll. Ich kann vielleicht nicht sofort reagieren, wenn ich gerade einen Patienten habe, aber du kannst dich jederzeit melden, ich rufe dich nach spätestens fünf Min. zurück.  
Erhol' dich gut. Bis heute Nachmittag.  
John."  
  
  
An diesem Morgen fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so deplatziert in der Tube. Das Wetter war zwar grau und verregnet, aber ich fand es nicht so bedrückend wie noch 24 Stunden zuvor.  
Es fiel mir weniger schwer, Margret zu begrüßen und Sarah nahm mich irgendwann beiseite, um mir ihre Eindrücke zu schildern: "Anscheinend geht es Sherlock besser", vermutete sie. "Du warst ja ganz krank vor Sorge, gestern..."  
"Es scheint, als hätte er das Schlimmste hinter sich - aber ich schätze, selbst er wird den Trauerprozess nicht mit Warpgeschwindigkeit durchlaufen können."  
"Hat er das Diazepam angenommen?" fragte sie zweifelnd.  
"Bis jetzt nicht... immerhin..., er hat mir von ihr erzählt..."  
"Oh, ...also eine Sie...", entfuhr es Sarah überrascht und ich schätze, sie verkniff sich neugierige Fragen...  
"Wie...war die Trauerfeier?" erkundigte sie sich stattdessen.  
"Er...er wollte nicht hingehen, also bin ich bei ihm geblieben... Naja, mittlerweile verstehe ich's..., glaube ich..."  
"Was hältst du von Lunch nachher?"  
Eine weitere Kollegin war an diesem Tag da, so dass wie uns gleichzeitig zur Mittagspause abseilen konnten.  
"Gute Idee...", befand ich.  
  
Auch dieser Vormittag verlief wieder langweilig - aber wenigstens gingen mir die Patienten diesmal nicht so sehr auf die Nerven. Irgendwann kurz nach Zehn hörte ich ein gedämpftes Pling aus meiner Jacke. Gleich nachdem die Patientin draußen war, sah ich nach.  
  
10:11 SH: "Mir geht's gut. Du hast ja noch gar kein neues Passwort. Schäm' dich! Ich werde mich jetzt mit deinem Pokeraccount beschäftigen. Du hast also 289.018 Spielgeld auf deinem Konto? Interessant! Ich wette, mit echtem Geld hättest du nicht die Nerven dazu! SH"  
  
Erleichtert lachte ich auf. Er war wieder an meinem Computer? Spielte unter meinem Nick mit meiner mühsam erarbeiteten Spielgeldbankroll...? Sei's drum! Hauptsache, er hatte etwas gefunden, um sich zu unterhalten, was ungefährlich war...!  
Ich schrieb zurück: "Tu' das. Aber sei gerwarnt, falls du alles verspielst, bekommst du nur alle zwei Stunden zwei- oder dreitausend Punkte Startkapital - so genau weiß ich das gar nicht mehr! Ich wünsch' dir ein gutes Blatt!"  
  
  
Später saß ich mit Sarah beim Lunch, sagte ihr, dass sie in ihrer zart-geblümten Bluse aussehe wie der Frühling selbst und erkundigte mich, was sie die letzten Tage über so gemacht hatte.  
Vergangenen Samstag hatten wir nur noch kurz telefoniert, nachdem Lestrade sie nachhause gebracht hatte, aber seitdem war so unsagbar viel passiert, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, dass sie inzwischen praktisch nichts erlebt hatte.  
"Ist doch gut so", meinte sie grinsend. "Übrigens habe ich mir am Sonntag eine Pizza liefern lassen...Mann, Scheiße! ...hatte ich Herzrasen! Und dann war es sogar derselbe Bote wie neulich, wo ich so ausgeflippt bin, als er eigentlich zum Nachbarn wollte! Ich hab's ihm dann erklärt und ihm ein ordentliches Trinkgeld gegeben - als Schmerzensgeld gegen den Schrecken sozusagen. Daraufhin hat er mir noch eine Flasche Cola draufgelegt, obwohl die Bestellsumme weit drunter lag."  
"...und..., denkst du, er rechnet sich jetzt Chancen bei dir aus?" fragte ich augenzwinkernd.  
"Ich bitte dich, John! Er könnte beinahe mein Sohn sein. Der ist...Anfang Zwanzig!"  
"Und du siehst nicht mal nach Dreißig aus!" versetzte ich.  
Sie lächelte still, dann...  
"...heute in einer Woche..., was denkst du... - ich weiß, ich sollte nicht fragen, ist einfach zu unsicher - aber...wenn Sherlock einigermaßen okay ist...ich... - also, ich jedenfalls, würde es gerne...nochmal probieren..."    
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft.  
"Ich auch...", gestand ich - brachte aber nur ein Flüstern heraus. Ich stürzte das noch halbvolle Glas Cola herunter und erklärte: "Weißt du..., ich hab Sherlock so entsetzlich neben der Spur erlebt in den letzten fünf Tagen, dass - wie du ja selbst gemerkt hast, ich gestern wirklich Angst hatte, ihn allein zu lassen..." Ich atmete nervös durch. "Oh, Gott, ich sollte das nicht erzählen...!" stöhnte ich hin und hergerissen und schob unwillkürlich meinen Teller von mir.  
"Was? Okay, nagle mich meinethalben auf meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht fest - ich meine: Mit wem willst du denn sonst darüber reden? Mit Stamford? Oder...Bill? Oder gar mit Harry?"  
Ich musste lächeln: Die kannte sie natürlich alle nur aus den Kommentaren auf meinem Blog... - dem Blog, der...jetzt eigentlich kein Thema mehr hatte...: Sherlock gab auf...!  
"Entschuldige!" bat Sarah betroffen. "Ich wollte nicht - "  
"Schon gut...ist nicht, was du denkst...", beeilte ich mich zu versichern.  
"Was denke ich denn?!" versetzte sie. "Du machst dir Sorgen, weil Sherlock nicht weiß, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen soll! - und dir...? Dir fehlt es jetzt schon! Zumindest der Gedanke, dass dir diese Hintertür noch bleibt, falls es dir im bürgerlichen Leben doch zu öde wird!"  
"Ja, verdammt, du hast recht...", gestand ich. "Aber da gibt es noch was, was du nicht wissen kannst... - und das hab' ich eigentlich gemeint mit: Ich sollte davon nicht erzählen..." Ich atmete tief durch und sah sie an. "Ich...hab da...eine Einladung, weißt du...und ich kann jemanden mitbringen. Ein Freund hat mich als Trauzeugen angefordert... Es ist nur so...das Ganze ist in Neuseeland...noch vor einer Woche hätte ich dich einfach gefragt, ob du mir freigeben kannst und ob du mitkommen möchtest - aber jetzt...? Es scheint nicht mal Direktflüge zu geben, man ist mehr als 24h unterwegs - einfache Stecke! ...ich wage es nicht, ihn allein zu lassen, nicht jetzt, denn dieser Hochzeitstermin - "  
" - ist schon am 23."  
  
"WAS!?"  
  
Ich starrte sie fassungslos an.  
"Er...hat es dir gesagt...", stellte ich fest.  
"Hat er. Und ich hab mich in ihm getäuscht. Er ist nicht das egoistische, oberflächliche, berechnende Monster, das er so gerne spielt...jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um dich geht...Und deshalb...verstehe ich dich jetzt auch besser..." Sie verstummte, trank ihr Mineralwasser aus und schob ihr Besteck auf Vier Uhr zusammen.  
     
Drückendes Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
  
"Sarah..., ich denke, du merkst es selbst...er gibt sich alle Mühe, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache..."  
"...und damit erreicht er das Gegenteil", vollendete sie den Satz.  
"Nun hilf ihm bloß nicht beim Bluffen!" platzte ich heraus.  
Sie lächelte traurig. "Ich hatte recht. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen...eine Woche scheint mir kurz, kein Zeitraum, in dem viel passieren könnte - aber das ist Unsinn. Ich sollte das ja wissen, ich habe doch auch schon mal Notfallmedizin gemacht, wenn auch nur kurz... Alles kann sich ändern...in nicht mal einer Sekunde... Also wie solltest du wissen, was nächsten Freitag ist...? Tut mir Leid..."    
" - ist doch nicht dein Fehler....", antwortete ich heiser und wir versanken in Schweigen.  
  
  
Bald nachdem ich in mein Sprechzimmer zurückgekehrt war, kam wieder eine SMS. Ich sah so bald wie möglich nach.  
  
13:26 SH: "Welcher Idiot braucht denn Badugi!? Keine Bange, du hast wieder 236K - auch wenn ich zwischenzeitlich pleite war! Aber die Chatterei nervt! Und die Funktion, dass man andere Spieler suchen kann? Was soll das? Wieso soll ich nicht den Tisch verlassen, wenn ich gewonnen habe? Darum geht es doch - unter anderem: Dass man rechtzeitig aufhört. Und was bitte ist gemeint mit deutschen Jungfrauen?! Ich versuch's jetzt mal mit einem Turnier. SH"  
  
Ob sich Sarah bei ihm gemeldet hatte? Wahrscheinlich...  
Ich schrieb zurück: "Du hast recht: Badugi verdient den Namen Poker nicht. Hat was von Keno-Lotto. Nimmst du mich auf den Arm? Du hast schon wieder so viel zusammengezockt?! Sonst würde ich dir raten: Spiel besser kein Turnier mit Rebuy, da ruiniert man sich schnell... Deine Frage: Das ist, wenn du als Starthand ein Paar Neuner hast, denn die deutschen Jungfrauen rufen auf unsittliche Anträge hin: Nine! Nine! - Solche Spitznamen kannst du aber auch googlen! Ich komme bald nachhause - soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?"  
  
13:33 SH: "Ich brauche nichts. SH"  
  
Seufzend widmete ich mich meinen restlichen Patienten.  
Poker müsste ihm doch noch schneller langweilig werden als Schach, überlegte ich...  
  
Aber zumindest war das ein Tipp für mich, was ich tun konnte, wenn er etwas Zeit für sich brauchte und ich ihn nicht allein lassen wollte...  
  
Obwohl ich unsere Vorräte nicht recht im Kopf hatte, kaufte ich noch ein bisschen ein.  
  
Kurz vor Vier war ich zuhause.  
Alles still.  
Leise machte ich mich auf die Suche.  
Nichts.  
Er war weg.  
  
Ich bemühte mich, ruhig zu bleiben, als ich aus dem zweiten Stock wieder ins Treppenhaus trat...  
Moment mal...! Zigarettenrauch?  
Nur ganz schwach...  
  
Ich schlich in den dritten Stock hinauf. Wieso hatte ich mich bisher nie gefragt, warum der leer stand...?  
Dann gelangte ich an eine aufgebrochene Tür. Es roch modrig...fast wie in 221c...nur dass es hier wärmer sein musste...zögernd trat ich ein: Ein paar vergammelte Matratzen...ein Campingkocher... ein paar Kartons...  
Ich folgte dem Luftzug, als der hinter mir auch schon die Zimmertür zuhaute.  
  
"Hallo, John..."  
Sherlock saß seitlich im offenen Fenster und qualmte.  
"Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte er mich, als er sah, wie ich erstarrte. "...ist bloß mein Rauchsalon...aber seit Flash drüben das Auge hingesprüht hat, traut sich niemand mehr her...war jetzt auch keine Stammplatte von irgendwem, das hätte ich nicht zugelassen. Naja, und das Dach ist undicht...der Dachboden ein einziges Schimmelbiotop! ...manchmal..." Er verstummte und setzte neu an. "Manchmal kam jemand vom Netzwerk, um hier zu übernachten...vor allem, wenn sich jemand ...nicht sicher fühlte. - Tja, das ist ein für alle Mal vorbei..." Er grinste schräg. "Ich wollte wissen, ...ob ich's hier aushalte. Wie du siehst, bin ich in Ordnung..."  
  
Ich wagte immer noch nicht, mich zu bewegen. Da stand er auf, warf die Kippe weg und verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, was wahrscheinlich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln sein sollte.  
"Okay", ächzte ich heiser. "Komm bitte raus hier...all dieser Schimmel...!"  
"Schon gut. Ich war ohnehin fertig. Ich könnte einen Tee vertragen..."  
"Kriegst du...", versicherte ich erleichtert.  
  
  
Als ich bald darauf den Tee aufbrühte, holte Sherlock einen Teller aus dem Schrank: Darauf lagen vier dicke Scheiben Rührkuchen mit Schokoladenglasur.  
  
"Mrs Hudson war hier - "  
"Sehr scharfsinnige Deduktion", spöttelte Sherlock.  
"Worauf ich eigentlich raus wollte - "  
"Nein. Ich habe nicht aufgemacht. Sie hat sich dann trotzdem reingeschlichen und ich habe mich schlafend gestellt. Ich kann es ihr noch nicht sagen..." Seine Stimme war zuletzt kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
"Verstehe... bin auch jedesmal erleichtert, wenn ich wieder durchs Treppenhaus durch bin und ihr immer noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen bin...seither... Aber... naja, eine Sprachregelung sollten wir uns überlegen, oder?"  
Wir nahmen an Couchtisch Platz.  
"Ich bin an einem sehr schwierigen Fall dran... Stimmt ja auch..." Er grinste schräg - und wie um sich selbst Lügen zu strafen, zerteilte er eine Scheibe Kuchen und holte sie auf seinen Teller. Überrascht griff ich ebenfalls zu.  
"Tja, sie würde keine Ruhe geben, wenn du...wenn du...", verärgert über mich selbst, holte ich tief Luft.  
"Eben. Du hast recht. Sie würde es genauso wenig wahr haben wollen, wie du...", versetzte Sherlock.  
Ich musste heftig schlucken. "Es ist deine Entscheidung, Sherlock. Und...ich werde dich unterstützen, wo immer ich kann..."    
"Ich weiß", flüsterte er gepresst.  
  
  
Als ich später den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, und mich im Stillen fragte, wie ich bloß diese zweieinhalb Tage Wochenende mit Sherlock herumbringen sollte, erklärte er plötzlich: "Ich leg' mich 'n bisschen hin... - alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur müde...", ergänzte er gleich.  
"Okay...schlaf gut...", sagte ich bedrückt.  
  
Nach dem Abwasch ging ich unschlüssig mit dem Laptop nach oben...    
Auch ich fühlte mich müde. Sich zu sorgen ist anstrengend.  
  
Pling - machte es nach etwa einer halben Stunde. Ich schnappte mir sofort mein Handy.  
Aber die SMS kam von Mike.  
  
"Was ist los bei euch? Melde dich mal!"  
  
Ja, verdammt...er hätte längst eine Antwort verdient...! Ich tippte eine Weile herum, löschte alles wieder, begann von neuen, gab schließlich auf - und rief ihn an.  
"John! Schön, dass du anrufst!" meldete er sich.  
"Mike..., entschuldige bitte...ich hab's gestern schon gesehen, aber...ich konnte einfach nicht antworten. Eigentlich kann ich's immer noch nicht...", gestand ich.  
  
Stille.  
  
"Um Gottes Willen...was ist denn passiert...?" fragte Mike betroffen.  
"Das...ist schwierig... Lass es mich so sagen: Sherlock..." Ich verstummte hilflos.  
  
  
"...John? Du bist doch noch dran...?"  
Natürlich bin ich noch dran - ich bin sicher, du hörst, wie ich nach Luft ringe! dachte ich verärgert.  
"Okay, er...trauert...um...jemanden. Er versucht, damit klar zu kommen - und er würde sicher nicht wollen, dass ich das jemandem erzähle..."  
"...und...du willst ihn nicht alleine lassen, vermute ich...", fuhr Mike fort, "sonst, würde ich dich auf ein paar Bier einladen..."  
"Genau, das...geht jetzt wirklich nicht. Nicht, dass ich ihm helfen könnte, aber...", stammelte ich.  
"Versteh' schon", versicherte Mike bedauernd. "Tut mir wirklich Leid. Da wünsch' ich euch alles Gute..."  
"Danke...Grüß Moira von mir..."  
  
Es war sicher keine gute Idee. Aber ich loggte mich bei Pokerstars ein und begann halbherzig ein No Limit Hold'em Spiel mit niedrigen Blinds in einer Sechser Runde. Ich war schlecht drauf, also würde ich verlieren, ich kannte das. Ein Spieler hatte ein Babyfoto gewählt, dazu den Namen BlackJack21 - ach, wie einfallsreich und übrigens bist du im falschen Spiel! - das mit den Babyfotos ist keine Seltenheit, ich finde es irgendwie geschmacklos... Ein weiterer Spieler hatte eine für mich sinnlose Zeichenkombination und als Bild, etwas, das wahrscheinlich das Logo eines Fußballvereins war und Jaws88 zeigte - wie könnte es anders sein? - einen Hai...aber er spielte eher wie ein...Hering? Ich gamblete ziemlich lustlos drauf los, verlor, aber da ich sowieso bloß mitging, nur um dann irgendwo auf halbem Wege auszusteigen, nicht sooo viel...  
Dann kam ein "RonaldoZ90" dazu und schob gleich in seiner allerersten Runde seine sämtlichen 2000 in Chips in die Mitte. Ich hatte die schlechteste Hand, die man nur haben konnte: Sieben-Zwei, offsuite - aber sarkastisch, wie ich drauf war, callte ich mit meinen verbleibenden 830, ging also ebenso pre Flop all in...ich sollte mir sowieso einen anderen Tisch suchen, wenn das hier nicht anders wurde... Da die anderen alle passten, wurden unsere Starthände aufgedeckt: Ronaldo hatte Aces... - die beste Starthand, die man haben konnte - naja, ich hätte sie langsamer gespielt, gewartet, dass jemand erhöht, dann ein Reraise gemacht oder auch all in gegangen - aber gleich alles? Und normalerweise hatte ich mein eigenes Blatt überhaupt nicht gespielt...  
"Idiota!" erschien im Chat-Feld. Ich ignorierte es.  
Dann kam er Flop auf den Tisch: Zwei, Dame, Zwei... Jetzt sah die Sache schon anders aus: Mit dem Drilling lag ich tatsächlich vorne. Aber noch war alles offen, es brauchte nur noch ein Ass auf den Tisch zu kommen, dann hatte Ronaldo das Fullhouse mit dem unschlagbaren Drilling  
Da wir sowieso nicht mehr setzen konnten kam aber gleich die vierte Karte, der Turn, auf den Tisch: die Wende, in der Tat: Ein drittes Ass. Na, kla, ich hätte es gleich lassen sollen -  
Dann kam der River, die fünfte und letzte Karte: Zwei! Ich hatte einen unfassbaren Vierling - und Ronaldo verschwand mit seinen verbliebenen 1.170 Chips stillschweigend und übellaunig vom Tisch...  
  
Ou, Mann, was war das denn...?  
  
Inzwischen war ein neuer Spieler am Tisch erschienen: Ace_of_Spades76 mit dem Bild eines Schädels.  
"@Jack_of_Hearts71: Mehr Glück als Verstand! As" chattete er.  
Herzbube71, nämlich ich, hielt die Luft an und schrieb zurück: "Jede Starthand kann gewinnen."  
"Mit Geld würdest du das nicht machen! As"  
Unter dessen hatten wir natürlich neue Karten. Ich saß sowieso im Big Blind und musste den Einsatz zahlen. Pikass verdoppelte kommentarlos.  
ich ging mit, obwohl ich schon wieder ziemlichen Müll auf der Hand hatte: Acht - Vier...aber nachdem der Flop auf dem Tisch war, ging ich dann doch raus. Pikass spielte weiter gegen den loose-passiven Hai, der einfach bloß mitging...schob dann nach dem River alles rein - und der Hai - zog den Schwanz ein...  
"Dieser Haifisch hatte keine Zähne!" schrieb ich.  
"...weder Zähne im Gesicht, noch ein Messer, das man nicht sieht... As", antwortete Pikass76.      
"Was faselt ihr denn da?" beschwerte sich BlackJack21.  
"Banause! Das ist Bertold Brecht! As" konterte Pikass.  
"Drei-Groschen-Oper", ergänzte ich.  
"Setzt vielleicht mal wer?!" schimpfte die komische Zeichenkombination.  
Pikass passte, ich war noch nicht dran, denn ich saß im Small Blind hatte also automatisch schon den halben Grundeinsatz abgegeben und sah mir nun meine Starthand an: Pikass-Herzbube! - Meine Herzfrequenz verdoppelte sich - und ich meinen Einsatz - und als BlackJack nochmals erhöhte ging ich mit - ich wäre auch All in gegangen, aber BlackJack hatte fast 4000, das hätte ihn nicht beeindruckt...  
   
Sei nicht albern! Das ist Poker, kein Orakel! dachte ich - aber ich wollte einfach, dass diese Kombination gewann - Pikass und Herzbube - und dann ihm die Karten zeigen...es war kindisch, aber ich kam nicht dagegen an.  
  
Pik-König, Herz-Zehn und Karobube...  
  
Ich hatte das mittlere Paar getroffen und darüber hinaus einen Gut-Shot - ein sogenannter Bauchschuss: Eine Straße, die ein Loch hat...Ich setzte halbe Potgröße.  
BlackJack wollte Druck machen und erhöhte - aber er stellte mich dann doch nicht vor die Wahl, all in zu gehen. - Du hast nix! dachte ich und ging mit.  
Dann kam wirklich eine Dame - und zwar die in Kreuz - jetzt war kein Flush mehr möglich, jetzt müsste ich höchstens noch ein gepairtes Board fürchten: Einen Zwilling auf dem Tisch, der vielleicht meinem Gegner zu einem Fullhouse verhalf. Ich schob alles rein. Und BlackJack warf hin. Das Programm bot mir an, meine Starthand zu zeigen - und das tat ich.  
  
"As+Jh ist die bestmögliche Kombination", schrieb ich.  
"So ein Quatsch", schrieb Jaws88.  
"Seid ihr ein Paar oder was?!" fragte BlackJack21.  
Doch Pikass antwortete nicht.  
"Sowas in der Art, ja. Als Kombination sind wir fast unschlagbar", gab ich zu.  
"Das ist Poker! Da gibt's keine Koalitionen oder so was!" beschwerte sich der zahnlose Hai.  
  
Und endlich meldete sich Pikass:  
"Wenn du runterkommst, können wir Live Heads-Up spielen, John. Traust du dich? Könnte gefährlich werden. SH"    
  
Ich ließ den Laptop einfach stehen...man würde mich ganz automatisch vom Tisch entfernen, wenn ich mich nicht rührte, es würde mich nur die Blind-Einsätze kosten - selbst wenn es echtes Geld gewesen wäre, das war jetzt völlig egal...  
  
  
Sherlock empfing mich lächelnd am Couchtisch.  
34 weiße und 34 schwarze Spielsteine dienten als Chips - schätzungsweise aus einem Dame und einem Backgammonspiel einschließlich Reserve-Steinen, denn es waren zwei leicht verschiedene Formen und unterschiedliche Weißtöne...  
  
Die Joker hatte er schon aussortiert und mischte nun virtous das Deck aus 52 Karten.  
  
"Wie war eigentlich dein Tag?" fragte er.  
" - hat gerade begonnen, Spaß zu machen", grinste ich...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Monster**  
  
  
Ich nahm mir weder vor, zu gewinnen, noch Sherlock gewinnen zu lassen - entscheidend war, dass er sich nicht langweilte - dass ich ihn nicht langweilte, also versuchte ich vor allem, unvorhersehbar zu spielen...  
Nachdem es ein paar Mal hin und her gegangen war, schlug Sherlock vor, eine Strichliste zu führen, um festzuhalten, wer wen wie oft abgezockt hatte.  
Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Am Abend wärmte ich Pasta und Risotto auf. Sherlock entschied sich für den Reis und meinte, der sei vielleicht magenfreundlicher. Ich bezweifelte das, sagte aber nichts. Hauptsache, er behielt das bei sich. Ich sagte nichts zum Thema Schlafmittel, behielt aber unauffällig und kommentarlos im Auge, was er tat.  
Die Nacht verlief ruhig und erholsam und am Morgen ließ er sich zu einem späten Frühstück überreden. Als ich danach abwusch, erschien er plötzlich mit dem Geschirrtuch neben mir an der Spüle - das hätte er sonst nie getan, nicht mal, wenn ich mich auf den Kopf gestellt hätte...  
Während des Samstags beschlich mich der Verdacht, dass Sherlock um meinetwillen angefangen hatte, zu pokern - nicht um sich zu beschäftigen und abzulenken, sondern mich! Damit ich mir keine Sorgen machte und nicht nervte! Diese Erkenntnis frustrierte mich mehr und mehr, je klarer sie mir vor Augen stand. Was mir nicht ganz klar war: Ging ich ihm mit meiner Sorge auf die Nerven - oder wollte er mir diesen Stess ersparen? Oder war es ein bisschen von beidem? Und war es nicht ziemlich egoistisch von mir, mich so zu grämen, dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte - wenn er doch anscheinend alleine ganz gut zurecht kam?  
Natürlich lenkten mich diese Gedankengänge ab und ich verlor häufiger als mir lieb war.  
"Du wirst immer besser. Anscheinend bin ich ein offenes Buch für dich - selbst wenn ich versuche, untypisch zu spielen...", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Er musterte mich durchdringend und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er gekontert hätte: Nein: DU wirst immer schlechter...  
Doch ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen: Vielleicht brauchte er eine Auszeit von der Trauer, eine Phase seichter Ablenkung von der schwersten Entscheidung, die er jemals hatte treffen müssen - und vielleicht ging es mir ähnlich.  
Dann begann Sherlock zu verlieren. Bis zum dritten Mal in Folge war es noch okay...dann bemerkte ich diese Anspannung in seinen Kiefernmuskeln...also begann ich im fünften Spiel meine guten Starthände - auch gerade die sogenannten "Monster" - wegzuwerfen - ...aber er merkte es!  
  
"Hör' sofort damit auf!" knurrte er. "Versuch nicht, mich gewinnen zulassen! Ich bin kein Kleinkind! Glaubst du, ich merke das nicht?!"  
"Ich...? Nein...!" Ich versuchte, glaubhaft verblüfft zu wirken, indem ich mir die Phase ins Gedächtnis zurück rief, in der ich verloren hatte, ohne es darauf angelegt zu haben. "Meine Konzentration lässt nach...ich...fürchte, ich brauche eine Pause...", gestand ich - das war nicht mal gelogen. Ich verspürte leichte Kopfschmerzen  
"Also, schön...", lenkte er ein.  
"Tee?" fragte ich ein wenig erleichtert.  
Aber er sah auf die Uhr, holte sein Telefon und fragte, ob der Wagen fertig sei. - Richtig, der Geländewagen, den er ausgeliehen hatte...  
"Ich fahre mit, wenn du magst...", sagte ich.  
"Nein, lass nur...ich...fahr vielleicht noch ein bisschen rum...", sagte er beiläufig.  
  
Mir war nicht wohl dabei, ihn alleine losziehen zu lassen...sein Fahrstil hatte mir schon Dienstagabend nicht behagt. Aber ich konnte ihn ja weder anbinden noch verfolgen. Immerhin versuchte er es nicht heimlich zu machen, während ich in der Praxis war...und vielleicht...wollte er ja auch auf den Friedhof?  
Ich nutzte die Zeit, endlich mal in die Wäscherei zu gehen und putzte anschließend die Wohnung. Als ich mich mit einem Tee an die Online-news setzte verschluckte ich mich bald vor Schreck: "Geschichte einer GROSSEN Liebe" - die Sun brachte die Story von Cynthia Twofeathers und Oscar Dzundza! Es wurde groß auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, dass beide immer Außenseiter gewesen seien und nie eine Chance hatten - so ein Unsinn! Ich bekam eine Stinkwut und eine Heidenangst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn Sherlock das sah...! Wer schrieb so einen Schwachsinn?! Okay, es war bloß die Sun - normalerweise las ich die auch nicht, aber irgendwie war ich über diese Schlagzeile gestolpert... Aber so hatte doch die Anwältin, die Sherlock organisiert hatte, das bestimmt nicht geplant, oder? Irgendetwas musste da schief gelaufen sein.  
Was sollte ich tun? Ihn schonend darauf vorbereiten? Die Zeitung zu verstecken, würde kaum helfen!  
  
Und irgendwann begann ich unruhig zu werden.  
...es hilft nichts, wenn ich ihm hinterhersimse, sagte ich mir.  
  
Gegen 18:30 kam eine SMS: "Dinner bringe ich mit. SH"  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später drudelte er ein, wirkte sehr gelassen und hatte zu meiner Überraschung chinesisches Essen mitgebracht - und zwar von dem Restaurant, in dem wir den falschen Kellner gestellt hatten, das hatten wir in den letzten zwei Monaten strikt gemieden! War das wieder okay für ihn...?  
  
Das Essen war vorzüglich, aber ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl - ohne sagen zu können warum...  
Sherlock schien das nicht zu bemerken.  
Schließlich knöpfte er sich seinen Glückskeks vor:  
"Ein Narr tut, was er nicht lassen kann und ein Weiser lässt, was er nicht tun kann...", las er.  
  
Plötzlich kapierte ich es. Fuchsteufelswild schnappte ich mir seinen Ärmel und gleichzeitig den verbleibenden Glückskeks auf dem Tisch.  
"Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich!?" fauchte ich. "Hier in deinem Ärmel ist nochmal der gleiche Spruch, was wollen wir wetten?! Du wolltest den unbedingt erwischen, damit ich mich damit abfinden soll, das du aufhörst! Sherlock! Solche Tricks sind nicht nur deiner sondern auch meiner unwürdig! - Ich habe gesagt, ich unterstütze dich - dabei bleibt es!"  
  
Er nickte zögernd. "Du hast recht...es...war ein dummer Trick... - ich...könnte Taxi fahren, was meinst du?" bemerkte er beiläufig.  
  
"WAS?!"  platzte ich verdattert heraus.  
"Na-...natürlich könntest du, ich meine - aber das...ist doch nicht dein Ernst, das - du würdest dich bestimmt bald langweilen und - " Ich stockte.  
  
...es wäre doch eine Verschwendung deiner Fähigkeiten, hatte ich sagen wollen, doch ich bremste mich. Für so etwas war es viel zu früh.  
  
"Tja, vielleicht ist es Zeit, erwachsen zu werden. Es gibt noch viel langweiligere Berufe, die  auch getan werden müssen...",bemerkte er ebenso kalt wie bitter.  
"Und wenn du doch noch Chemie studierst, oder so, da fehlt dir doch sicher sowieso nicht mehr allzu viel..."  
"Na, klar! Zwischen einem Haufen junger Schnösel, die sich für was Besseres halten! NIE. WIEDER!"  
"Verstehe...", murmelte ich und dachte an Wilkes. "Gönn' dir doch einfach noch etwas Zeit. Ich meine, mit dem Geld vom britischen Museum hast es nicht nötig, was zu überstürzen. Du bist ja seit über zwei Monaten kaum zur Ruhe gekommen..."  
"Sprich nur für dich. Du solltest endlich Neuseeland zusagen."  
Damit war das Thema zunächst mal wieder vom Tisch.  
"Was ist? Spielen wir noch ein paar Runden? Wir könnten die ein oder andere Omaha-Variante probieren...?"  
  
Ich beschloss, mich darauf einzulassen. Nach einer Weile spürte ich, dass meine Anspannung etwas nachließ und ich mich ganz auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren begann.  
Eine gewisse Unbeschwertheit schien sich einzustellen, eine Leichtigkeit, wie am Nachmittag zuvor. Doch irgendwann kapitulierte ich - und stellte fest, dass Mitternacht durch war.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr klar denken. Komme mir vor wie ein Tausendfüßler, der anfängt, über seine Beine zu stolpern...", witzelte ich. "Wenn dir wirklich danach ist, kannst du ja online weitergamblen..."  
Aber das schien er nicht zu wollen. Ich fühlte mich aufgedreht und durcheinander, meine Augen begannen, mir Streiche zu spielen und ich glaubte Spades, Hearts, Clubs und Diamonds zusehen, die durch mein Hirn tanzten...an die Zeitungsstory durfte ich jetzt gar nicht erst denken...! Also nahm ich eine Schlaftablette und versuchte, mein Bewusstsein so leer wie möglich zu bekommen, um abzuschalten...  
  
  
Sherlock und ich saßen an einem Pokertisch, der real, aber dennoch elektronisch war: Die Karten erschienen als Abbildungen auf Displays und statt Chips in die Mitte zu schieben, waren da Schaltflächen zu betätigen. Mag erschien als Kreuzdame, setzte sich an den Tisch und ging immer all in, wenn ihre Starthand aus zwei Herzkarten bestand, was selten zum Sieg führte. Dann kam Moriarty dazu und beschwerte sich bei Sherlock, dass dieser Nickname doch eigentlich ihm zustünde - zusammen mit dem Bild! Das Pikass sei schließlich die Todeskarte, und wer, wenn nicht er, könne darauf Anspruch erheben?!  
Doch plötzlich trug er ein schwarz-pink-farbenes Narrenkostüm mit klassischer Schellenkappe aber einem königlichen Szepter in der Hand und gab den Joker - prompt generierte auch unsere Spielsoftware mit einem Mal Jokerkarten - es schienen sogar ganze fünf Stück im Deck zu sein, was nun restlos daneben war und natürlich verhalfen sie alle Fünf Moriarty zum Sieg... Dann kam der Golem herein...ein Koloss aus Lehm, das Wort אמת - Ämät - Wahrheit auf der Stirn. Er hob einfach den ganzen Pokertisch hoch und begrub uns darunter, versuchte uns zu zermalmen...doch irgendwie wand sich Sherlock heraus, kletterte an ihm hoch und kratzte das Aleph von seiner Stirn: Übrig blieb MoT - der Tod und alles löste sich auf...zurück blieb nur Moriartys Gelächter, es schwebte über den schwarzen Wassern einer finsteren Tiefe wie der neue Gott einer trostlosen zukünftigen Welt...  
Ich fuhr geschockt aus dem Schlaf hoch... Sein Lachen hallte immer noch nach!  
  
///Das Böse wird immer noch da sein, wenn die Wahrheit längst ausgelöscht ist, Johnny-Boy! Wusstest du das nicht? Es ist immer der Teufel, der siegen wird, denn er braucht sich nicht an die Regeln zu halten...! Ist doch ganz logisch!  
  
  
  
Sherlock schlief erstaunlich ruhig - während ich mir den zweiten Teil der Nacht um die Ohren schlug und mich fragte, wie mein Ex-Detektiv diese fürchterliche Klatschstory wohl aufnehmen würde...  
  
Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als wir am Sonntag beim Frühstück saßen.  
"Du hattest wieder Albträume", sagte mir Sherlock unerbittlich auf den Kopf zu. "Du brauchst diesen Urlaub wirklich!"  
  
...nur, wenn du mitkommst...! dachte ich, aber ich sagte es nicht...ein Streit hätte uns jetzt vielleicht beide zu sehr belastet...  
  
"Es war auch einfach ein bisschen viel Poker gestern...ich bin das nicht mehr gewöhnt, mir schwirrte der Kopf von Wahrscheinlichkeiten und Outs und dergleichen...", behauptete ich mit schrägem Grinsen...  
  
Als ich mich anschickte, den Tisch abzuräumen, sagte Sherlock ruhig und ein wenig tadelnd: "Willst du mir nicht zuerst von dem Artikel in einem gewissen Schmierblatt erzählen?"    
Ertappt und erschrocken starrte ich ihn an - aber dann gewann die Erleicherung die Oberhand - zusammen mit einem kleinlauten Schuldgefühl, das sich aber unter seiner Gelassenheit rasch beruhigte: Er hatte es gestern bereits entdeckt, als er unterwegs gewesen war, sich mit der Anwältin und deren Lieblingsjournalist getroffen und zusammen hatten sie zur Schadensbegrenzung eine Art Gegendarstellung entworfen und lanciert, die morgen erscheinen würde. Es ändere ja auch nichts an den Tatsachen...weder zum Guten noch zum Schlechten.  
Aber letztendlich war da doch etwas in Sherlocks stoischer Haltung, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte - oder hatte ich jetzt einen neuen, reiferen Sherlock vor mir? Schwer vorstellbar und - wie mir jetzt dämmerte - auch gar nicht wünschenswert...  
Er redete mir zu, mich noch etwas auszuruhen und gegen Abend weckte mich die Duftsymphonie eines Büffets, das uns die gute Mrs Hudson als High Tea gezaubert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sherlock, als sich das Aufeinandertreffen nicht mehr vermeiden ließ, behauptet, dass es mir nicht gut gehe...!  
Irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Rührung spielte ich diese Farce mit, denn er benutzte mich zwar als Ausrede und als Blitzableiter für den Mutterinstinkt unserer Vermieterin - aber auf eine nette, fürsorgliche Art. Er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, so betüttelt zu werden, während mich die ganze Situation - einschließlich dem Druck, nach Neuseeland zu reisen - derart belastete, das ich wirklich kaum damit klar kam.  
Es entging mir später jedoch nicht, dass seine Schuhe nach frischer, feuchter Erde rochen und Pollen an seinem Mantel hafteten... Er war auf dem Friedhof gewesen...und zweifellos nicht ohne Blumen für seine alte Freundin...  
  
Ich bot zwar an, am Abend noch ein paar Runden mit Sherlock zu pokern, aber er meinte er hätte sich bereits für ein H.O.R.S.E.-Turnier angemeldet. Man spielt dabei alle paar Runden eine andere von fünf Poker-Varianten - theoretisch weiß ich natürlich wie es geht, aber ich habe es bisher selten gespielt, und mich so schnell umzustellen, liegt mir nicht.  
So ging also auch der Sonntag vorbei. Und ich hatte Jack nicht mal geantwortet, dabei hatte er geschrieben, dass ich schon dieses Wochenende kommen könnte...    
  
  
Am Montag, den 11. 4. bemühte ich mich, die Entwicklung positiv zu sehen: Sherlock trug es mit bewundernswerter Fassung, ja sogar mit Gelassenheit und ich musste vielleicht wirklich lernen, damit umzugehen, mir vielleicht wirklich ein Hobby suchen - wenn auch keine solchen Altherren-Steckenpferde wie Donovan meinte...ob es etwas gab, das Sherlock auch reizte?  
  
Zwischen den Patienten zerbrach ich mir den Kopf...etwas wie Gotcha war wohl zu nahe am Krieg und am Schlachtfeld London - und mit anderen Mitspielern, für die das ausschließlich eine Gaudi war - und die vielleicht nicht mehr Grips mitbrachten als Andersson - wäre das Unterfangen zum Scheitern verurteilt...  
Der Artikel im Telegraph schilderte das überdimensionierte Paar Killer als die fehlgeleiteten, monströsen Menschen, die sie waren - lediglich auf das unschuldige, ungeborene Leben blickte der Autor mit Nachsicht und Sorge.  
  
"Hab gerade den Artikel gelesen, finde ihn wirklich gut. Bist du zufrieden damit?" simste ich Sherlock in meiner Frühstückspause. Es versprach ein herrlicher, geradezu frühsommerlicher Tag zu werden und Sarah und ich hatten schon überlegt, dass wir irgendwo im Freien lunchen sollten.  
10:07 SH "Ja, diese Darstellung ist in Ordnung für mich. Ich erwäge, später im Holland Park oder so Schach zu spielen - nur falls ich vergesse, mich nochmal zu melden... SH"  
"Ich würde dich gerne mal gegen Mycroft spielen sehen...am Besten wirklich mit mannshohen Figuren! Zumindest Mycrofts sollten ordentlich schwer sein..."  
10:11 SH "Großartige Idee - das wäre ein gutes Trainig für ihn! SH"      
  
Später saßen Sarah und ich bei je einem großen Salat mit gebratenen Seelachsfiletstreifen in der Sonne und philosophierten darüber, was für ein Segen es sei, unter keiner Pollenallergie zu leiden.  
"Wie war dein Wochenende? - so richtig erholt wirkst du nicht...", stellte sie fest.  
"Ach, naja...eigentlich besser als befürchtet. Er hält sich wirklich gut, aber ich fürchte, er hat echt noch keinen Plan, was er mit sich anfangen soll - aber das wäre auch viel verlangt - es ist wohl einfach noch zu früh für einen konkreten Plan B...man muss sich ja auch erst damit anfreunden..."  
"So wie du mit der Praxis hier...", schmunzelte sie.  
"Nein, ja...okay...irgendwie...", stotterte ich.  
"Immer noch so schlimm?"  
"Nein...geht: So ein Lunch mit dir entschädigt mich schon voll und ganz...", grinste ich.  
"Charmeur...!"  
"Ich bin bloß ehrlich", behauptete ich.  
Sarah schloss die Augen und reckte ihr zartes Gesicht genießerisch in die Sonne.  
"Du wirst einen Sonnenbrand bekommen...", warnte ich.  
"Okay, viele Briten übertreiben es echt...aber so ein bisschen, also wirklich! - na, und das Vitamin D muss ja auch irgendwo herkommen, nicht?"  
"Na, dafür hatten wir ja schon den Fisch...!" grinste ich.  
"Spaßbremse!" gab sie kontra. Aber ernst gemeint war nichts davon.  
  
Pling - machte mein Nokia.  
  
"Ah", gab Sarah von sich. "Sherlock, vermute ich... - ertappt!"  
Grinsend zückte ich ohne Eile das Handy.    
  
12:57 Lestrade "War eben bei SH, um ihm von einem neuen Fall zu erzählen, dachte, das muntert ihn auf - aber das ging wohl nach hinten los. Sorry!"  
  
Ich erstarrte - hätte ich doch Greg nur zurück gemailt!  
  
"Bist du ok? Sorry, Sherlock, ich hätte auf Lestrades Mail antworten sollen, aber ich wusste nicht wie! Bitte, meld dich!"  
Ich schickte die SMS ab - als es auch schon klingelte. Mrs Hudson.  
  
"Mrs H.? Was gibt's?"  
"Oh, Gott, John! Sie müssen schnell kommen, jemand ist oben bei Ihnen und prügelt sich mit Sherlock! Ich glaube, ich rufe die Polizei und eine Ambulanz! Es klingt ganz fürchterlich...!"  
"Verdammt! Haben Sie jemanden raufgehen , sehen?" fragte ich atemlos.  
"N-nein, aber es muss ja jemand da sein - Oh, Himmel...! Hören Sie das? ...ich traue mich da nicht rauf...!"  
"Sie gehen da auch auf keinen Fall rauf!" pflichtete ich ihr bei. Hören konnte ich nichts besonderes, aber das lag an Mrs Hudsons Telefonmikro... "Aber lassen Sie das mit der Polizei noch sein! - ...ich beeile mich! Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind! - Sarah - tut mir Leid! Notfall...!"  
  
Ich sprintete los...erst als ich im Taxi saß, wurde mir klar, dass meine Kollegin - und vielleicht Noch-nochnicht-Freundin nun mit meiner geprellten Zeche zurückgeblieben war...! Unterdessen simste ich an Lestrade und bat ihn, er möge nochmal zu Sherlock zurückkehren - einfach weil er näher dran war... Eine Reaktion bekam ich nicht...  
  
In der Baker Street stand Mrs Hudson Hände ringend in der offenen Tür.  
"John! Kommen Sie schnell...!" jammerte sie verzweifelt.  
ich sprang die Stufen hinauf und platzte in die Küche - der Tisch lag umgeworfen auf der Seite - alles voller Scherben, Pfützen und Flecken - die Küchenstühle erblickte ich zerlegt in Einzelteile zerstreut, Schubladen waren aus den Schränken gerissen worden, dazwischen auch zerbrochenes Geschirr...und Blut...!  
Von Entsetzen gepackt, wankte ich ins Wohnzimmer - doch das sah unberührt aus. Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, wie STILL es war...obwohl...lief da nicht...die Dusche...?  
Ich hastete in Sherlocks Badezimmer und stolperte fast über den Spiegelschrank - von der Wand gerissen lag der mitten im Raum: Die zentrale Tür zerschmettert, wie ein Spinnennetz zersprungen und blutig...  
Dann hörte ich ein unter dem Wasserrauschen gedämpftes, heiseres Wimmern...  
  
Vollständig angezogen kauerte Sherlock unter der Dusche - Stirn und Hände blutend - geisterhaft bleich - seine Augen schockgeweitet und sein Blick beinahe irre...!  
  
Ich stürzte zu ihm...drehte rasch das Wasser ab - es war eiskalt...  
  
"Sherlock?!" ächzte ich entsetzt und kniete mich vor ihn. "Was ist passiert? Hörst du mich...?"  
Behutsam und zugleich bebend vor Aufregung strich ich ihm das nasse Haar aus der blutigen Stirn...zweifellos war es ebendiese Stirn gewesen, die für die Sprünge im Spiegelschrank gesorgt hatte - !  
  
"Sherlock...? Schau mich an...bitte...sag was...!" flüsterte ich erschüttert und griff ihm unter die Arme, um ihn aus der eisigen Dusche herauszuziehen - als seine Augen plötzlich flackernd über mich hinweg irrlichterten...vages Erkennen zuckte über seine panischen Züge - da vergrub er plötzlich sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter, krallte seine Hände schmerzhaft in meine Trizeps und stöhnte: "John...! Ich bin ein Monster...! Ein Monster...!"  
Dann sank er kraftlos schluchzend zusammen.  
Hilflos schloss ich ihn in meine Arme und während ich ihn einfach nur festhalten konnte, rannen mir hinter seinem Rücken die Tränen aus den Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, zu begreifen, was ihn so hatte zusammenbrechen lassen.  
  
"...ein Monster, John...", wiederholte er leise stöhnend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Kosmos in Trümmern**  
  
  
  
"Ein Monster..."  
  
Fieberhaft versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu sortieren: Verwende jetzt nicht solche Worte wie 'Quatsch' oder 'Unsinn', sag ihm nicht, dass er sich beruhigen oder zusammenreißen soll, sag nicht, dass alles gut wird - denn nichts wird gut...!  
  
Erst hatte ich geglaubt, mich verhört zu haben - der Klang von Sherlocks Stimme allein, vom Weinen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt, hatte mich schon erschreckt und die Aussage war zu ungeheuerlich gewesen, als dass ich sie hätte akzeptieren können.  
  
Niemand war hier gewesen. Niemand nach Lestrade. Sherlock musste sich mit seinen eigenen Dämonen herumgeschlagen haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihn am Spiegel erwischt: Er hatte ihn mit der Stirn zerschmettert und von der Wand gezerrt, war dann hinausgestürzt und hatte in einem Tobsuchtsanfall die Küche verwüstet und anschließend in einem lichten Moment den Rückweg ins Bad angetreten, um sich mit einer eiskalten Dusche wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Letzteres war ihm nur äußerst kläglich gelungen.  
  
Nicht auszudenken, er hätte sich vielleicht tatsächlich bis heute abend wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen und ich hätte von alledem nichts bemerkt, weil er vielleicht die Räuberpistole eines Überfalls erfunden hätte, um von seinem Zusammenbruch abzulenken!  
  
"Du bist ganz bestimmt kein Monster, Sherlock", versicherte ich sanft und strich behutsam über seinen bebenden Rücken.  
  
"Ein herzloses Monster...", beharrte er erschüttert und schonungslos gegen sich selbst.    
"Okay... Erklär's mir", bat ich, als handle es sich um eine seiner meisterlichen Deduktionen und ignorierte, dass er doch ohnehin gerne behauptete, er habe kein Herz...  
Doch der verzweifelte Ex-Detektiv schluchzte nur krampfhaft auf - und ich hatte das Gefühl, die Wände raufgehen zu müssen...  
  
Er muss aus diesen klitschnassen Sachen raus, sonst erkältet er sich auch noch! dachte ich - aber ich hatte Angst, ihn loszulassen, er war so durcheinander, dass er das wohl nicht verstanden hätte...  
  
"Komm schon...du musst raus hier - und dann erklärst du mir alles der Reihe nach, du bist ja schon eiskalt...", flüsterte ich eindringlich.  
"Eiskalt, ja...eiskaltes Monster...", stammelte er zitternd und voller Abscheu. Das war keinesfalls 'fishing for compliments'...  
  
Gleich schreie ich! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Es gelang mir irgendwie, ihn aus der Duschtasse zu zerren, das große, flauschige Badetuch vom Wandhalter zu angeln und ihn wenigstens da hineinzuwickeln - immer mit einem Arm um seine bebenden, knochigen Schultern. Auch ich war mittlerweile gut zur Hälfte durchnässt - aber ich denke nicht, dass es daran lag, dass auch ich allmälich zu frösteln begann...ihn so zu erleben, war kaum erträglich. Nie, niemals wieder würde es mich stören, wenn er herablassend und arrogant war - sollte ich ihn jemals wieder als die souveräne Nervensäge von früher erleben dürfen...!  
  
Ich musste jetzt richtig liegen, wenn ich es nicht vermasseln wollte, denn er war nicht in der Verfassung, es mir zu erklären: "Du meinst, weil du mehr um deinen Beruf trauerst, als um Mag...?" fragte ich. "Dir fehlt das Spiel..., es hat aufgehört zu existieren...es wird nie wieder ein Spiel sein..."  
  
Ich spürte, wie er zusammenzuckte und dann ein noch heftigerer Schauer durch seinen mageren Körper rann. Nur ein schwaches, resigniertes Stöhnen signalisierte mir Zustimmung.  
  
"Du denkst, weil dir der Zusammenbruch deines Weltbildes und deine Zukunftsängste mehr zu schaffen machen, als der Tod von Mag und den anderen, bist du ein Unmensch? - Sherlock, das ist ganz natürlich...die menschliche Psyche ist so konzipiert... Das ist mir doch ganz genauso gegangen. Unter den Kameraden, die ich verloren habe, waren einige, die mir wirklich sehr wichtig waren, sogar welche, die ich schon von der Schule kannte - und doch habe sie alle vergessen...sogar die Sorge um meine noch lebenden Freunde, als ich auf einmal selber nicht mehr funktionierte...eigentlich war mein Lebensentwurf, waren meine Ideale längst total im Arsch, aber solange ich noch funktionierte, konnte ich mich darüber hinwegtäuschen, die Lebenslüge aufrechterhalten, es ging einfach irgendwie weiter - doch dann, dann ging gar nichts mehr... Es war alles sinnlos, alles, was ich jemals getan, wofür ich jemals gelebt hatte, schien keinen Sinn mehr zu haben...das hat mir völlig den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, so wie dir jetzt. Das ist noch kein Vierteljahr her, Sherlock...und ich hab mir deshalb auch Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich so egoistisch bin, so im Selbstmitleid versinke..."  
  
Er klammerte sich an mich wie ein Ertrinkender. "Du...?" flüsterte er fassungslos. "Niemals...!"  
  
\- ...ich wünschte nur, ich wäre auch ebenso gut darin wie du, etwas zu finden, was dich heilen kann, wie du das bei mir konntest...! dachte ich...  
  
Anscheinend hatte er halbwegs in die Realität zurückgefunden, aber er war körperlich und seelisch viel zu erschöpft, um schon wieder seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzuraffen - wozu auch? Sie ergab ja ebensowenig einen Sinn wie alles andere auch!  
"Meinst du wirklich, ich denke mir soetwas aus, damit du dich besser fühlst?" fragte ich ein wenig grob, hörte aber nicht auf, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.  
"Du hast natürlich recht, es ist nicht in jeder Hinsicht vergleichbar - du warst um so vieles erfolgreicher als ich, hast mehr Gutes bewirkt, mehr Gerechtigkeit..."  
  
Ich verstummte: Er hatte begonnen, den Kopf zu schütteln, erst nur schwach, aber dann immer vehementer, dabei begann er erneut heftigst zu schluchzen.  
  
"Ja, lass es raus, Sherlock...", flüsterte ich, "lass es raus..." Er weinte krampfhaft, als müsse er die Tränen hervorwürgen wie eine verdorbene Speise, die ihn vergiftete. Dazwischen rang er abgehackt und unregelmäßig keuchend nach Luft...  
Nach einer Weile, wagte ich es, seinen klammen, entkräfteten Körper aus den nassen Sachen zu schälen. Es war mühsam, die Kleidung klebte förmlich an ihm und er hing apatisch in meinen Armen. Aber es gelang mir, weitere Handtücher aus dem Regal zu zerren und ihn trocken zu rubbeln. Was ich zuletzt zu fassen bekam, war ein Laken - Schlafanzüge und Morgenmantel waren in seinem Kleiderschrank - also wickelte ich ihn da notdürftig hinein.  
  
Als ich ihn schließlich auf die Füße zog, sackte er leblos zusammen. Verzweifelt heulte ich auf, packte ihn irgendwie auf meine Arme und schleppte ihn in sein Zimmer, steckte ihn ins Bett... - den unterkühlten Körper zwischen die wärmenden Polster... auf meiner Seite, das war jetzt völlig egal...einige Momente war ich unfähig zu handeln, starrte ihn nur hilflos an und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen: Ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen, verdammt!  
  
Ich beeilte mich, in die Küche zu kommen, ein wenig Wasser aufzusetzen, füllte es mit einem Beutel Kamillentee in einen Schnabelbecher, schnappte dazu Verbandszeug und die Pillendose und sah zu, dass ich wieder in Sherlocks Zimmer kam.  
  
"John...?" wimmerte er verlassen.  
"Ich bin hier!" versicherte ich hastig und fing seine fahrig tastende Hand. In seinem aussichtslosen Kampf hatte er sich die Knöchel blutig geschlagen. Ich nahm mich zusammen und behandelte seine Wunden, während er von quälendem Weinen geschüttelt dalag, zu schwach, um meiner Fürsorge irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen. Währeddessen löste ich eine halbe Tablette im Tee auf.  
  
"...musst du...nicht zurück...?" murmelte er schleppend.  
"Nein, ich bleibe bei dir", versprach ich und knetete unbeholfen seine kraftlose Hand, "ich lass dich nicht allein..."  
  
"...allein...", echote er benommen und schauderte zusammen.  
  
"Ich bin hier, ich verspreche es dir, hörst du? Ich bin hier...wir stehen das zusammen durch...", flüsterte ich, ehe ich losließ und ihm das nasse Haar zurückstrich. Vorsichtig hob ich seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen und schob die rohrförmige Öffnung des Becherdeckels zwischen die blutleeren Lippen. "Trink das, Sherlock, bitte, du musst das jetzt trinken...". flehte ich und verfluchte mich im Stillen, dass ich nicht besser ausgerüstet war.  
  
Gehorsam schloss er den Mund um das Kunststoffrohr und schluckte angestrengt gegen das gewaltsame Schluchzen an, während ich den Becher geduldig neigte. "So ist gut, schön austrinken..." murmelte ich und flößte ihm sachte den präparierten Tee ein. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, dass er sich nicht wehrte, aber es machte mich fertig, ihn so zu erleben. "So ist's gut...", lobte ich ihn und ließ seinen Kopf zurück in das Kissen gleiten. Rasch ergriff ich seine mageren, ziellos zuckenden Hände.  
  
"Ruh' dich aus...versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen", faselte ich völlig überfordert von diesem Anblick. Es erschien es mir wie ein Albtraum - und doch konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich jemals wieder erholen sollte. Als sein trüber Blick aus den glasigen Augen irrend über mich hinwegrutschte, ohne irgendwo Halt zu finden, war es ein schwacher Trost, zu ahnen, dass er wohl kaum erfassen konnte, wie verstört ich war.  
Wenigstens schien seine Pupillenreaktion normal zu sein. Er hatte einen harten Schädel...  
  
Irgendwann nahm ich ein Klopfen an der Tür wahr - dann erst begriff ich, dass Sherlock bereits betäubt weggedämmert war.  
  
"Ja...", brachte ich heiser hervor.  
  
Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs Hudson sah mich aus ängstlichen, rot geweinten Augen an, dann schlug sie erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund: "Oh, Gott, John..." flüsterte sie erstickt. "Das ist er selber gewesen, nicht wahr? Es war überhaupt niemand sonst hier...!"  
  
Ich nickte unglücklich.  
  
"Kann ich irgendwas tun...?" fragte sie.  
  
"Handtücher", krächzte ich. "Wärmflasche...?"  
  
Sie nickte und verschwand. Ich ließ ihn los und holte den Föhn, um endlich sein Haar trocken zu bekommen. Bald erschien unsere Vermieterin wieder auf der Bildfläche: Sie hatte überdies noch an einen Eisbeutel gedacht und musste förmlich geflogen sein.  
  
"Was ist denn nur passiert? Ist es wegen dieser Pennermorde?" fragte sie, und half mir, ein Handtuch unter seinen Kopf zu schieben. Ich muss sie ziemlich entgeistert angestarrt haben: Sie nahm mir den Föhn ab, hielt mir ein Heizkissen hin und hatte plötzlich eine Bürste in der Hand und begann, ganz selbstverständlich, geradezu professionell seine Locken in Form zu bringen.  
"Beim ersten Mal hätte ich ja beinahe die Polizei geholt, als ich merkte, dass da oben jemand campiert, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass das mit seinem Wissen geschah und ich dachte mir, solange es nicht überhand nimmt, kann ich sie gewähren lassen...sie nehmen ja niemandem was weg, nicht? Das Schloss war ja längst kaputt... Ich hab diese beiden Artikel gelesen. Der, in der Sun ist ja wirklich ganz grauenhaft, was denkt sich diese närrische Ziege überhaupt! Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich dieses Schundblatt gekauft habe!" beschloss sie streng.  
  
"Ich hätte es Ihnen längst sagen müssen", gab ich schuldbewusst zu, während ich das Heizkissen zwischen Decke und Laken auf seinen unterkühlten Leib schob. "Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie...!"  
Sie nickte seufzend. "Hätte er ja auch nicht gewollt...", entschuldigte sie mich verständnisvoll.  
  
Schließlich tauschten wir - ohne uns abzusprechen - die Kopfkissen aus und Mrs Hudson föhnte Meines kommentarlos trocken.  
  
  
Dann klingelte es.  
  
Ich wischte mir die Augen. "Bin gleich wieder da", schniefte ich.  
Kurz darauf öffnete ich die Tür.  
"Hallo, Greg...", murmelte ich.  
"Um Gottes willen, John...?!" schnappte der DI - erschrocken über meinen Anblick. "Was ist passiert?! Ich war mit der Tube unterwegs...hatte kein Netz..."  
"...mein Fehler..., hätte Ihnen sagen müssen, wie sehr es ihn mitnimmt..."  
Der Inspektor schob mich in den Flur - wahrscheinlich schien ich ihm ziemlich aufgelöst zu sein - und sein Blick fiel auf das Chaos in der Küche.  
"Mein Gott...! War ...ER das...?" flüsterte er fassungslos. "Aber ich dachte, ein neuer Fall..."  
"Natürlich dachten Sie das, ...hätte ich auch..., aber...aber nicht jetzt..." Ich konnte es Greg einfach nicht sagen. Ich hatte Angst, es auszusprechen - so lange die Worte nicht über meine Lippen kamen, wurde es nicht wahr!  
"Wie geht's ihm jetzt?" fragte er besorgt.  
"...ich musste ihn ruhig stellen...", gab ich zu. "Ich will ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen..."  
Greg nickte nur, verabschiedete sich bedrückt und ging wieder.  
  
  
Ich wankte durch unsere Küche, die wie ein Krisengebiet aussah, und erreichte wieder Sherlocks Zimmer. Mrs Hudson presste gerade mit schmerzlicher Miene den Eisbeutel auf Sherlocks verpflasterte Stirn und erhob sich von der Bettkante, dann nahm sie mich bei den Schultern, als ich an ihr vorbeizuschlüpfen versuchte.  
"Sie werden jetzt aber nicht auch noch zusammenbrechen, John?" fragte sie, indem sie mich kritisch und besorgt musterte.  
"Bestimmt nicht, das würde grade ganz schlecht passen", witzelte ich.  
"Ich fürchte, Mrs Turner wird mich gleich ausfragen, welches Verbrechen hier nun schon wieder verübt wurde...", bemerkte Mrs Hudson zerknirscht.  
"Möbelmord", konterte ich. "Am Besten, wir belassen es ganz einfach bei einem ertappten Einbrecher, oder?" fragte ich unsicher.  
"Schätze auch, ja...", seufzte sie. "Ich meine, auf ein Mal mehr oder weniger kommt es wohl nicht an, um den Ruf dieses Hauses zu ruinieren... - Tja..., Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden, wenn Sie etwas brauchen...ich nehme dann mal die ganzen Handtücher mit runter...aber nur ausnahmsweise, mein Lieber, ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht Ihre Haushälterin..."  
  
Längst verstand ich ihr schier unvermeidliches 'Ceterum censeo' als: Ich mache das, weil ich euch mag - und kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee, mich dafür bezahlen zu wollen!  
  
"Das wäre wirklich ganz reizend. Und es ist nicht eilig, ich habe oben noch ein paar...einstweilen...", erwiderte ich.  
Als sie gegangen war, ließ ich mich seufzend an Sherlocks Seite nieder, kühlte seine geschundenen Knöchel und dann wieder seine Stirn.  
  
Hätte ich Greg nur irgendwie Bescheid gesagt...! dachte ich bedrückt. Vielleicht hatte dieser Zusammenbruch sein müssen - aber doch nicht so! Nicht während er allein war...!  
Und wenn es Samstag passiert wäre, als er unterwegs war...? Vielleicht auf der Autobahn? Nicht auszudenken...!  
  
Ich holte mein Handy heraus und schrieb an Sarah: "Liebe Sarah, es tut mir wirklich Leid wegen des Lunch, eigentlich wollte ich dich einladen - und nun musstest du auch noch für mich zahlen. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, wahrscheinlich die nächsten Tage nicht, bitte, versteh das. Vielleicht suchst du wirklich besser nach einer neuen Vertretung. LG."  
  
Ich überflog die Zeilen nochmals und schickte die SMS ab.  
  
Wie schon vor Tagen zuckten Erinnerungen durch mein Gehirn. Ich hatte nicht übertrieben. Auch meine Weltanschauung war vor die Hunde gegangen...nur dass ich gleich ein zweites Standbein gehabt hatte - doch noch vor einem Vierteljahr hatte es geschienen, als sei auch das nicht viel wert: Nicht, wenn ich mich selbst nicht heilen konnte, wenn ich mir sagen lassen musste, meine Beschwerden seien psychosomatisch: Stell dich nicht so an, du Hypochonder, du Münchhausen, du Simulant, du hast doch nix... - gesagt hatte das so niemand, natürlich nicht - aber ich hatte diese unausgesprochenen Worte trotzdem vernommen...  
Niemand hätte sich mehr gewünscht als ich, dass ganz einfach Gregs Bitte um Mithilfe bei einem Fall die richtige Therapie gewesen wäre. Aber das Genie, das Sherlock dazu bringen würde, gleichsam einem Mörder-Taxi hinterher zu rennen, das musste ich erst noch finden...!  
Ich hatte es ja schon vor einer Woche geahnt: Nach diesem Fall würde nichts mehr sein, wie es war...!  
Hätte ich mich doch bloß darum gekümmert, diese Professor Cairns ausfindig zu machen, statt dazwischen noch mit Lucy Harrison zu reden, - vielleicht, wer weiß...!  
  
...Sonnensystem...! Kopernikanisches Weltbild...!  
Sherlocks Kosmos lag in Trümmern: Kosmos, das griechische Wort für...Universum, Welt, Ordnung, Weltordnung, Schmuck, Ehrenschmuck, Auszeichnung...es war all das, was zerbrochen war...nicht wirklich, aber seiner Ansicht nach. War irgendetwas schwerer zu heilen, zu kitten als das? Wie sollte er das wieder zu sehen lernen, als etwas, das richtig und war und funktionierte, als etwas, das real war? Etwas, das aufrecht erhalten werden musste, auch wenn es nicht perfekt war - ganz einfach, weil es dem Ideal noch am Nächsten kam?    
Ich kontrollierte seinen Puls, achtete darauf, dass das Heizkissen nicht zu heiß war und kühlte seine Wunden.  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich ihn, wie er mit bleichen, schmerzverzerrten Zügen seine Stirn in den Spiegel rammte, als wolle er sich das Hirn zerschmettern, alle Erinnerungen tilgen, den Gedächtnispalast einreißen und schleifen wie eine feindliche Festung...  
...was für ein entsetzlicher Gedanke! Gott sei dank hatte er die harte Stirn eines Steinbocks und würde schlimmstenfalls ein paar Tage aussehen, als sei er drauf und dran, sich in ein Einhorn zu verwandeln...  
  
  
Da mein Patient ruhig schlief, machte ich mich daran, die materiellen Trümmer weg zu räumen, fegte die Scherben zusammen...  
  
Pling, machte mein Handy.  
Ich dachte an alles, bloß nicht an Donald Chandler!  
  
14:53 D. Chandler: "Hab gehört, was passiert ist. Können wir irgendwas tun? Bin im Treppenhaus."  
...Scheiße..., bei den Beiden hatte ich immer noch Schulden...! Wie peinlich! Durch Sherlocks Zolpi-Trip war das irgendwie völlig untergegangen!  
Also eilte ich zur Tür und öffnete. "Don? Mensch, danke, dass Sie fragen...wir haben immer noch Schulden bei euch..."  
"Hallo, John", der sportliche, schwarze Hüne war ruckzuck die Treppe oben - noch ehe ich irgendwas sagen konnte, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
"Oh, Gott...ist Sherlock schwer verletzt...?" wollte er wissen.  
"Eh...es...es geht...Er schläft jetzt...", stammelte ich. "Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre hier gewesen...tja, danke der Nachfrage...ich...das waren neulich - äh, knapp 20 Pfund, nicht...?"  
"Wir hatten gesagt, wir kommen mal zum Essen und helfen euch kochen - aber wenn es euch so lieber ist..."  
"Ou, natürlich...! ...ich wollte nicht - tut mir Leid...", stammelte ich betreten - typischer Fall von Verdrängung...! "Es ist nur..."  
"Ach, Gott, John, Sie sind ja fix und fertig!" erlöste mich der Ex-Sportlehrer nachsichtig von meinem Gestammel. "Gibt es wirklich nichts, wie wir helfen können?"  
"Naja... - um ehrlich zu sein..." Ich ließ ihn rein und wies auf die offene Küchentür...  
"Um Himmels Willen...!" ächzte er.  
"Am Besten wär's...es würde wieder so aussehen wie vorher...oder fast...und so einen dreiflügeligen Spiegelschrank für übers Waschbecken..., der hat's auch nicht überstanden - Geschirr kann ich kaufen, aber...Möbel...aber ihr habt ja auch nur die Räder, nicht...?"  
"Aber eine Kundenkarte vom Baumarkt! Die haben ganz ähnliche Sachen und ich kann einen Transporter leihen - ich weiß das, weil wir das ja grade erst vor vier Monaten auch gemacht haben... Wir wollten uns sowieso 'ne Sauna bauen...", ergänzte er grinsend mit anzüglich gesenkter Stimme...  
"Oh, Don, wirklich, ich will euch nicht wieder so ausnutzen...", wehrte ich peinlich berührt ab.  
"Ach, was!" versetzte Donald und machte mit seinem Handy Fotos von den kaputten Möbeln.  
"Das...wäre wirklich eine große Hilfe...aber - " ich räusperte mich."kein...rosa Plüsch, oder so, ja...?"  
Donald lachte. "Okay, ich werde meine Prinzessin bremsen! Kein Pink, kein Glitzerzeug, kein Leomuster...! Ich mag ja eure kleinen grünen Fliesen hier, die finde ich total schön...wie auch immer: Wir machen das gerne! - Geben Sie nur inzwischen gut auf Sherlock acht..."  
"Ja,...das... werd' ich versuchen...", versicherte ich - plötzlich ganz niedergeschmettert - als ob ich das könnte...!  
"Die letzten zwei Fälle... das muss heftig gewesen sein...! Ihr beiden braucht dringend mal ne Pause...", riet er ernst.  
"...ja...er ist bloß schwer zu nem Urlaub zu bewegen...als hätte er hier Wurzeln geschlagen...", erklärte ich vage.  
"Ja. Das kenn ich...", grinste Chandler. "Okay...wir melden uns...gute Besserung für den Meisterdetektiv...!"    
  
Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, die beiden meinten es nur gut - ich hatte es irgendwie aufgegeben, ihnen zu erklären, dass Sherlock und ich kein Paar waren - und ich wagte weder ihre Hilfe abzulehnen, noch sie auszunutzen - ein klassisches Patt...!    
Ich ließ den Scherbenhaufen in der Küche einfach liegen und kehrte an Sherlocks Seite zurück.  
Wenn sich alles so leicht ersetzen ließe, wie ein paar zertrümmerte Möbel...! dachte ich.  
  
Pling.  
Ich sah nach: 15:33 Mike "Hab deine Sarah über den Blog kontaktiert, weil ich wissen wollte, wo diese Praxis eigentlich ist und mal bei dir reinschneien... - jetzt lese ich, du hast dir frei genommen?! Geht's Sherlock schlechter? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"  
Diese geballte Hilfsbereitschaft rührte mich jetzt wirklich zu Tränen. Ich war ziemlich mit den Nerven runter - aber wir waren nicht allein! Egal, ob das Sherlock nun peinlich wäre - auch ich wollte ja in der Regel viel lieber selber klar kommen - aber, es tat jetzt gut, das zu wissen!  
...was hatte ich ihm nochmal verraten? Dass Sherlock trauerte? Nur zu wahr... Man kann den Tod geliebter Menschen betrauern, das Scheitern einer Beziehung, den Verlust des Arbeitsplatzes - oder der körperlichen Gesundheit - oder auch den privaten kleinen Weltuntergang...  
  
Ich muss ihm wenigstens Bescheid sagen, dachte ich arglos...  
  
"Hallo, Mike...", meldete ich mich, als ich ihn zurückrief - und musste feststellen, dass ich ziemlich erschöpft klang.  
"Hey, John, was ist denn passiert...?" fragte er in so mitfühlendem Ton, dass sich mir quasi die Zehennägel aufrollten...  
"Mike..., ach Gott, ich...ich kann grade nicht mehr...", stöhnte ich hilflos. Gerade hatte ich noch behauptet, ich werde jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen - weil es so ungünstig war...!  
"...oh, nein..., sag' mir bitte, was los ist...!" Mikes aufrichtige Sorge, ließ meinen Schutzwall zerbröseln. Ich rang vergeblich nach Fassung.  
"John, bitte, zier dich nicht, ich hab vorlesungsfreie Zeit! Das ist dir doch klar, oder?" schimpfte Stamford eindringlich. "Ich kann in ein paar Minuten da sein... - also komm schon...!"  
  


 

  
  
  
 **Ein Freund in der Not**  
  
  
  
  
  
In meinem Gehirn lief eine Art Überschlagsrechnung ab: Ich konnte wirklich Unterstützung gebrauchen und ich wollte Mike nicht vor den Kopf stoßen - aber das würde ich, wenn ich seine Hilfe ablehnte. Was hatte es gebracht, Mrs Hudson und Lestrade zu verschweigen, wie schlecht es Sherlock ging? Sherlock würde nicht wollen, dass es irgendjemand erfuhr - aber gerade Mike hatte ein Recht darauf: Er kannte ihn länger als ich, er hatte unsere WG vermittelt... Und wenn Sherlock seine Meinung nicht änderte, würde er sich früher oder später sowieso in Erklärungsnot sehen: Er würde sich der Frage stellen müssen, wieso er seinen Beruf an den Nagel hängte!  
  
"Okay, Mike", seufzte ich, "aber du musst mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswort verrätst. Nicht Moira, nicht Molly - auch nicht Bill Murray, wenn ihr euch zuuufällig im Baumarkt über den Weg lauft. NIEMANDEM!"  
Stille am anderen Ende der Verbindung. Möglich, dass ich etwas grob geklungen hatte.  
  
"...versprochen...", kam es etwas kleinlaut.  
  
  
  
Einige Minuten später saß ich immer noch vor Ratlosigkeit völlig blockiert an Sherlocks Seite. Hatte ich richtig gehandelt? Oder war es ein Riesenfehler gewesen, Mike hinzuzuziehen...? Andererseits: Diese ganze Situation machte mich wirklich total fertig - und was sollte erst mit Sherlock werden, wenn ich ausfiel...?  
Dennoch kamen mir meine Bemühungen, seine Wunden zu kühlen und seine Temperatur und den Kreislauf zu überwachen wie blinder Aktionismus vor.   
Endlich klingelte es.  
Als ich durch die Küche eilte, fiel mein Blick auf das nur halb zusammengekehrte Chaos, das ich einfach völlig vergessen hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät...  
Mike war bereits oben angekommen, als ich öffnete. Er musterte mich gleich besorgt und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Mir ging es nicht viel anders.  
"Gut, dass du hier bist", hörte ich mich plötzlich seufzen - und dann erst wurde mir klar, dass ich genau das fühlte und dass es genau das war.  
"Du siehst ja noch schlimmer aus, als du dich anhörst", stellte er fest.  
Ich versuchte, zu lächeln, merkte aber, dass ich nicht mal das auf die Reihe brachte. "...na, dann komm mal mit...", murmelte ich und trottete durch die Küche.  
"Großer Gott...!" hörte ich Mike hinter mir stammeln.  
"...bin noch nicht richtig zum Aufräumen gekommen...", erklärte ich zerstreut.  
"Weißt du denn, wer's war? Hattet Ihr die Polizei schon hier?" fragte Mike.  
"Ehm, ja...sozusagen... Also...Spuren müssen hier keine mehr gesichert werden..."  
"Und wie geht's Sherlock?"  
Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, wischte mir hilflos durchs Gesicht...feucht...ich wusste nicht mal, ob es Schweiß oder Tränen waren, oder am Ende beides...  
"...John...?"  
"...schläft..." Meine Stimme war bloß ein Flüstern und ich öffnete statt weiterer Beschreibungen einfach die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Mike betrachtete unseren Patienten stumm, registrierte die Blässe, die Verletzungen - sah kurz zu mir herüber und murmelte betroffen: "Ich geh mir mal die Hände waschen."  
Ich war irgendwie zu lahm, ihn aufzuhalten, ihn vorzuwarnen; hörte einen heiseren Laut des Entsetzens aus Sherlocks Bad...dann das Rauschen des Wassers.  
Dann erschien Mike wieder in der Tür und schnickte das Wasser von seinen Händen - schließlich war kein Handtuch mehr übrig...  
"...verstehe...", murmelte er betroffen. Anscheinend hatte Sherlock ausreichend auf ihn abgefärbt, dass auch er die Sprünge im Spiegelschrank, Sherlocks Verletzungen - sowie seine klatschnasse Kleidung am Boden - in Kombination mit meiner Verfassung - deuten konnte. Um sich letzte Gewissheit zu verschaffen, prüfte er dessen Pupillenreaktion und Puls.  
  
"...das hatte sich natürlich bei uns rumgesprochen...diese ganzen...Asozialenmorde - und nun diese Artikel...! Du hattest zwar im Blog nicht geschrieben, wie  ihr den Golem gefunden habt, aber... - Es war der Rachefeldzug des Golem und seiner...Freundin. Einige von uns haben am Freitag noch zusammen gegessen - Semesterabschluss. Auch Molly... Sie war...ziemlich verstört. Naja, das war sie neulich auch schon, wegen... wegen dieses - Jim. Aber dann merkte ich, das ist was anderes... Als sie vorzeitig verschwinden wollte, bin ich ihr nachgegangen. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein: Weil ich schon befürchtet habe, dass es mit Sherlock zu tun hat. Sie...hat - Andeutungen gemacht, lückenhaft, aber..." Er verstummte. "Sie hatte ihm wohl mal wieder ...Versuchsobjekte beschafft und er hat ihr am Freitagvormittag mitgeteilt, dass er sie nicht mehr brauche... Sie hat natürlich nachgehakt. Aber er war nicht bereit, es zu erklären. Ich dachte erst noch, vielleicht ist sie ihm jetzt mit ihrer Schwärmerei zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen - oder es ist noch wegen Moriarty - aber dann ist es wohl viel ernster, was?"  
  
Ich konnte nur bedrückt nicken. Es wunderte mich zwar, dass Mike den Zusammenhang durchschaute, aber es war mir jetzt nicht wichtig genug, darüber nachzudenken.  
  
"Du gehst gleich nach oben und versuchst, etwas zu schlafen. Am Besten nimm eine Tablette", verordnete Dr Stamford übergangslos.  
"Sicher nicht!" platzte ich heraus.  
"Denkst du wirklich, du wirst so runter kommen?" fragte er - vom Gegenteil überzeugt. "Ich sage dir sofort Bescheid, wenn er sich rühren sollte, was sicher noch Stunden dauern wird - du...willst wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er - mich sieht?"  
"Bitte, versteh das nicht falsch...", flüsterte ich. "er wollte auch nicht, dass ich ihn so sehe...er erträgt sich doch gerade selbst nicht..."  
  
Erst als es ganz still wurde nach meinen Worten, merkte ich, was ich gesagt hatte. Und das Schlimme war, ich hatte recht...  
  
"Er wird mich nicht sehen", versicherte Mike in beruhigendem Ton.  
Ich nickte dankbar. "Brauchst du noch irgendetwas? Tee, oder so?"  
"Und wenn. Ich kenne mich in eurer Küche ja aus - also..., was von ihr noch übrig ist...!"  
  
  
  
Die Stufen schienen deutlich höher als gewöhnlich. Oben angekommen, warf ich die Schlaftabletten auf den Nachttisch, zerrte mir die halb durchnässten Klamotten vom Leib, kramte einen frischen Jogginganzug hervor - für den Fall, dass ich mich beeilen musste - und streifte ihn über, ehe ich ins Bett kroch...  
  
"...er erträgt sich doch gerade selbst nicht...", hallte meine eigene Stimme in meinem Kopf wider.  
  
Bilder aus dieser letzten Woche zuckten durch mein Gehirn - nicht bloß der gebrochene Sherlock von eben - dazu Szenen aus Albträumen und das triumpfierende Gelächter von Moriarty...  
  
Ach, verdammt...! Das Wochenende schien eigentlich ganz okay gewesen zu sein. Gerade jetzt hatte ich wirklich nicht damit gerechnet...! Ich hatte zu glauben begonnen, dass er wirklich einfach etwas Abstand von allem brauchte und sich erholen würde...  
  
  
Sherlock...!  
  
Schlimmer als alle Bilder, schlimmer als der Anblick seines bleichen, von Blut und Panik entstellten Gesichtes war es gewesen, den unterkühlten Körper zu spüren, der kraftlos schluchzend in meinen Armen zuckte.  
Sein krampfhaftes Weinen hatte auch mich buchstäblich erschüttert. Ich wurde die körperliche Erinnerung daran einfach nicht los...  
  
Das darf doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein...! dachte ich verzweifelt.  
  
  
Schließlich nahm ich doch noch eine Tablette - nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das aushalten sollte, ohne ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich musste einigermaßen fit sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte - und vor allem: Nicht so ein Nervenbündel!  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich aus einem wirren, dumpfen Traum auf.  
  
Es war bereits dunkel...!  
Erschrocken grub ich mich aus meiner Decke und stolperte nach unten. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich mir einbildete - dass Mike gegangen war? Oder dass ich irgendeine neue katastrophale Wendung nicht mitbekommen hatte...? Dass er Sherlock hatte ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen...? -  
Was für ein Blödsinn! Natürlich hatte er das nicht...!  
Unter der Zimmertür drang kein Lichtschein hervor - saß Mike dort im Dunkeln? War er womöglich eingeschlafen? Dort angekommen, stoppte ich und versuchte, meinen hastigen Atem zu beruhigen, bevor ich eintrat.  
  
Im Halbdunkel erkannte ich vage Mikes gedrungene Gestalt in der Nähe der Stehlampe sitzen. In dem zugeschlagenen Buch auf seinem Schoß las er wohl schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, jedenfalls hatte er anscheinend bei Einbruch der Dämmerung kein Licht gemacht...  
  
"John?" fragte er flüsternd. "Wieso kommst du nicht rein?"  
"Ist alles okay?" fragte ich und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Meine Augen hatten sich an das mangelnde Licht gewöhnt...ich betrachtete kurz Sherlock, der durch die Droge und seine Erschöpfung immer noch total augeknockt zu sein schien, und setzte mich dann auf das Fußende des Bettes, die nächste Sitzgelegenheit zu meinem alten Kollegen.  
Erst als Mike sich fahrig über die Augen wischte, wurde mir klar, dass er seine Brille bereits irgendwann vorher abgenommen haben musste.  
  
"Mike...?" fragte ich unsicher.  
  
"Wusstest du eigentlich..."   
Seine Stimme erstarb. Sein unruhiger Atem verriet mir, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Dann setzte er neu an:  
"Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Sherlock meinem kleinen großen Bruder das Leben gerettet hat...?"  
"...Gabriel...?!" fragte ich verblüfft. Der ganze elf Jahre jüngere Bruder war bestimmt sechs Fuß groß, soweit ich mich erinnerte - ich kannte ihn kaum, hatte ihn bloß mal auf ein, zwei Partys gesehen.  
"Genau..., der andere Erzengel", witzelte er matt. Richtig. Irgendwann hatte er das mal erzählt. Seine Eltern hatten ihre Kinder nach den Erzengeln benannt: Gabriel hatte noch eine Zwillingsschwester gehabt, mit neun Jahren oder so war sie an Leukämie gestorben: Raphaela.  
  
"Was ist passiert?!" fragte ich überrascht.  
  
"Das war vor viereinhalb Jahren. Er verschwand plötzlich. Ohne Papiere, fast ohne Sachen, ohne Bücher wie es schien und vor allem ohne Laptop und Handy...aber er hatte noch sein Konto leergeräumt - naja, so viel war es auch nicht, er studierte ja noch. Aber das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Er war immer so ein ...Streber, hat Informatik und Jura studiert, wollte sich auf Internetrecht spezialisieren - und verschwand - mitten in den Examensprüfungen! Und das trotz Top-Noten! - Wir waren sicher, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten...Erpressung oder so - obwohl sich niemand vorstellen konnte, womit Gabe erpressbar sein sollte... Doch die Ermittlungen schienen im Sand zu verlaufen...aber ich konnte einfach nicht locker lassen! Auch zwei Privatdetektive - nacheinander - hatten keinen Erfolg! Eines Tages war ich wiedermal beim Yard...dachte, wenn ich denen nur genug auf den Wecker gehe, dann MUSS doch irgendjemand nochmal was unternehmen! ...aber ich stieß immer nur auf taube Ohren... Doch an diesem Abend, als ich - ziemlich verzweifelt... - naja - besser gesagt... Als ich mit Tränen in den Augen raus auf den Broadway stolperte, da fing mich jemand ab. 'Hey, Sie sind doch dieser Arzt, der seinen verschwundenen Bruder sucht', meinte er - und dass er da jemanden wüsste, der mir vielleicht weiter helfen kann.  
Um es kurz zu machen: Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, war es DI Lestrade - und da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt echt bereit war, mich an jeden Strohhalm zu klammern, war ich für jeden Tipp dankbar. Also nahm mich Lestrade einfach mit. Er telefonierte unterwegs und besorgte noch was zu essen und - dann ließ er mich in der Montague-Street einfach stehen - ich hatte wahrscheinlich nicht richtig zugehört, ich war ziemlich durcheinander gewesen, weil mich diese sturen Beamten vorher so auf die Palme gebracht hatten - aber dann kam er wieder, führte mich über die Straße und klingelte dort. Er hatte bloß seiner Frau bescheid gesagt, dass er gegenüber sein würde..."  
  
"...bei Sherlock...!" stammelte ich.  
  
"Genau..." Mike lächelte fahrig bei der Erinnerung. "Er hatte ein paar Möbel - und diesen Schädel...aber zum großen Teil lebte er aus Umzugskartons und ein paar Holzkisten...einige Bücher waren penibel einsortiert - und die Küche war ein Labor! - Oh, es war ziemlich schräg... - das hier ist dagegen wirklich schon spießig...! Alles war ziemlich verqualmt...und - das war nicht bloß Tabak...! Lestrade ließ so eine Bemerkung fallen...irgendwas mit einer Vorliebe für scheußlich süßliche Pfeifentabake...aber ihm war natürlich klar: Sherlock hatte gekifft...! Und Sherlock riss die Fenster auf, wedelte etwas mit einer Zeitung herum...und ich fragte mich: Mann, wozu jetzt noch...? Lestrade schien sich auszukennen - offensichtlich - er kochte Tee und stellte uns was zu Essen hin. Chinesisch denke ich... asiatisch jedenfalls... Bei Sherlock erreichte er damit nichts - das wunderte ihn allerdings auch nicht, aber da Lestrade selbst etwas aß, schloss ich mich an - und verdammt, es ging mir damit wirklich bald etwas besser. Ich konnte mich wieder einigermaßen konzentrieren und ziemlich geordnet vortragen, worum es ging... Es wurde ein...recht anstrengendes Verhör...jedenfalls fühlte es sich für mich verdammt nach einem Verhör an. Lestrade lächelte mir das ein oder andere Mal ermutigend zu... - er hatte mich wohl vorher gewarnt, aber das hatte ich ausgeblendet. Schließlich kommandierte Sherlock ihn sogar herum: Er brauche Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker...und der Inspektor machte das ohne Murren mit! Das war schon grotesk...!  
Nicht dass ich damals wirklich einen Sinn dafür gehabt hätte...   
Dann wollte Sherlock noch, dass ich ihm Fotos von Gabe maile. Natürlich habe ich das noch am selben Abend gemacht...  
Am Abend drauf stellte er mir telefonisch ziemlich...geschmacklose Fragen: Ob ich meinen Bruder liebe und wieviel mir daran liege, ihn unversehrt wieder zu haben - ob ich ihn auch noch wollte, wenn er nicht mehr so perfekt wäre...  
  
Verdammt, John! Meine Nerven...und erst recht die unserer Eltern lagen damals blank...! Ich hielt das für Drohungen! Ich hab ihn angebrüllt, ihn gefragt, wieviel er verlange - ! Schließlich konnte ich nicht mehr, hab geheult, hab ihn angefleht...  
  
Aber dann klärte sich das Missverständnis auf...  
  
Er sagte: Ich kenne Familien, die ganz anders ticken... - und dann rückte er vorsichtig damit heraus..., dass Gabe untergetaucht sei, dass er wollte, dass wir ihn in Ruhe lassen...  
Ich habe Sherlock überredet, mich ein weiteres Mal anzuhören... Er wollte, dass wir uns auf Gabes Bude treffen und das taten wir gleich anschließend... Dort hab ich ihm von uns erzählt - aber er brachte mich total zur Weißglut...! Ständig unterbrach er mich - wollte irgendwelche Dinge wissen...! Ob ich ihm sagen könne, was sein Lieblingsbuch - oder -film sei und solche Sachen...! Es war eigentlich...beleidigend...indiskret...aber: Ich habe mich so sehr an diese letzte Hoffnung geklammert, dass ich das alles hab' über mich ergehen lassen...!  
Er wanderte unterdessen in Gabes Studentenbude auf und ab - stoppte irgendwann und... - dann lächelte er. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck schien plötzlich...richtig zu sein - vorher, das war alles irgendwie so...künstlich und aufgesetzt gewesen - aber das...! Das war ein ermutigendes, zuversichtliches Lächeln..."  
  
Mike vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen...  
  
"Und...? Er hat Gabe aber doch gefunden? Was war da los?!" drängte ich.  
"Am nächsten Morgen brachte er ihn zu mir...aber... - Gabe sah richtig schlecht aus und war... so - unglaublich zurückhaltend - ich wusste nicht, wieso, war furchtbar verunsichert, aber Sherlock redete ihm zu... - so impertinent er sich vorher aufgeführt hatte, da war er unglaublich...behutsam.  
Und dann...kam alles raus... Gabe hatte ...Leukämie mit einer ziemlich miesen Prognose - ihn hatte die Panik gepackt, er wollte keine Therapie, die ihn für die letzten Monate seines Lebens auch noch seiner Freiheit beraubt und völlig fertig macht, sondern noch ein paar Wochen...LEBEN, einen drauf machen...!  
Er, der Streber...er wusste auf einmal: Ich habe für nichts Lebenswertes mehr Zeit... - das dachte er zumindest... - und: tauchte unter!  
Und Sherlock hatte sich überlegt, das zu respektieren! Einfach zu behaupten: Ich finde ihn nicht! - Aber dann merkte er wohl: Gabe wird wirklich geliebt - nicht auf eine...fordernde, unterdrückende, besitzergreifende Weise...! ...sondern wirklich ...geliebt... Und, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so aussichtslos ist, wie er befürchtet..."  
  
Er verstummte.   
Natürlich: Gabe hatte den langen Kampf seiner Schwester mitbekommen, den sie schließlich doch verloren hatte und Sherlock hatte an sich und Mycroft denken müssen, hatte sich gefragt, ob er Gabriel verraten konnte! ...so ähnlich wie damals Rosy...  
  
"Und wie ging's weiter? ...was hast du getan...?" fragte ich - denn das war ja unmöglich die ganze Geschichte! Wahrscheinlich hatte Mike Knochenmark gespendet...aber...womöglich auch mehr, eine Niere, einen Leberlappen - wer weiß...? ...je nach dem, wie schlimm es bereits gewesen war...!  
  
"Das ist doch egal...", behauptete er und strafte sich damit selbst Lügen... , "...ohne Sherlock wäre ich jedenfalls längst...ein Einzelkind!" witzelte Mike matt. "Natürlich bleibt immer noch die Angst, dass der Krebs vielleicht wiederkommt. Aber Gabe bereut es nicht, es geht ihm wieder recht gut...dank Sherlock..."  
  
"Also...", begann ich hilflos... "...was - hast du eben gehört...?"  
  
Mike seufzte auf.  
"Du hast recht...leider....!" stieß er hervor. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen...ungefähr ebenso wenig wie ich...  
  
Aber Sherlock hatte es ausgesprochen. Sein Entschluss, sein Opfer verfolgte ihn bis in den Schlaf, bis in diese Betäubung hinein...  
  
"Das...das kann er doch nicht machen" stammelte Mike in der unwahrscheinlichen Hoffnung, ich werde ihm widersprechen...!  
Ich konnte in diesem Moment nur den Kopf senken...  
Ja, er hatte es ausgesprochen...! - natürlich war ich weder Mike noch Sherlock deshalb böse - aber trotzdem fühlte es sich gerade wie ein Verrat für mich an: So als wüssten nun all unsere Feinde darüber bescheid und als sei es jetzt eine irreversible Tatsache: Sherlock gibt auf!  
  
"Als du uns neulich im Barts getroffen hast, hat er... mir gekündigt...ich war wirklich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen - aber dann habe ich es verstanden: Er wollte nicht, dass ich mich wieder in Gefahr bringe...aber keine 24 Stunden später ...hat er mir gesagt, das er - " Ich musste nochmal Luft holen, bevor ich es rausbrachte: "aufhört..."  
"Das wird ihn doch kaputt machen, oder?" flüsterte Mike.  
"Er glaubt, er muss es tun...wegen der Kolateralschäden..."  
"Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn!" wisperte er fauchend.  
"Natürlich ist es das! So hab ich doch auch reagiert! Aber dann merkte ich, es ist ihm wirklich ernst...dachte, dass er vielleicht Zeit braucht, hab ihm signalisiert, dass er in jedem Fall meine Unterstützung hat, egal was er jetzt mit sich anfangen wird..."  
"Und was sollte das wohl sein? Hat er schon irgendeine Perspektive?" fragte Mike zweifelnd. Sicher konnte er sich ebenso wenig wie ich vorstellen, dass Sherlock als braver Chemiker in irgendeinem Labor tagein tagaus irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen testreihen durchführte - oder etwas in der Art.. Aber das war jetzt auch gar nicht wichtig.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah statt in Mikes betroffenes Gesicht zu dem schlafenden Sherlock hinüber...noch waren seine eingefallenen Züge ganz entspannt.  
"Es ist spät, Mike...", murmelte ich müde. "Fahr nachhause.... Danke, für alles... - und danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast..."  
  
Mike setzte seine Brille wieder auf, erhob sich, steckte das Buch ein, rückte sorgfältig den Stuhl zurück, als bemühe er sich, keine Spuren seiner Anwesenheit zu hinterlassen.  
"Ich werde morgen vorbei kommen", kündigte er entschieden an. "Ich werde kommen, weil ich die Gerüchte gehört und die Artikel gelesen habe und, dass du nicht arbeitest - und weil ich deshalb wissen will, wie es Sherlock geht. Ich weiß, dass ich wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg haben werde, aber bitte, lass es mich versuchen! Das bin ich ihm einfach schuldig!"  
Diese Entschlossenheit hätte fast komisch wirken können bei dem kleinen, dicken, bebrillten Mike - aber mir war wirklich nicht danach, mich zu amüsieren. Nun war ich es, der bereit war, sich an jeden Strohhalm zu klammern: Ich war ihm irrsinnig dankbar.  
Ich stand ebenfalls auf: "Was haben wir schon zu verlieren!? Grüß Moira von mir - nein, streich das: Besser, niemand weiß, wo du warst..."  
"Genau. Lass nur, ich find' allein raus... Halt' die Ohren steif, so schnell geben wir ihn nicht auf..." Im Vorbeigehen legte Mike kurz die Hand auf meine Schulter.   
  
Sollte ich ihm sagen, was diesen Zusammenbruch wahrscheinlich ausgelöst hatte?! Musste ich das nicht?! Es würde ihn entmutigen - vielleicht ein für alle Mal! Aber wäre es ohne Lestrades Besuch wirklich wesentlich anders gekommen? Hätten mehr Zeit und Ruhe Sherlock wirklich geholfen?  
  
Erst als ich hörte, wie er den Türknauf drehte, wandte ich mich um.  
"Danke, Mike!" seufzte ich leise.  
"Keine Ursache", erwiderte er mit einem scheuen Lächeln.  
  
Ich hörte, wie sich draußen seine Schritte entfernten, die Wohnungstür ging...dann verloren sich die Geräusche, bis die Haustür klappte.  
  
Unschlüssig wandte ich mich meinem Patienten zu. Der Puls war schwach und langsam, der Atem ruhig - er würde noch Stunden fest schlafen. Ich umrundete das Bett und schlüpfte auf Sherlocks Seite hinein...auf der rechten Seite liegend vergrub ich Finger und Zehen in der Besuchsritze und beobachtete ihn ratlos.  
  
Mikes Geschichte begann in meinem Kopf ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln... Lestrade, wie er sich den verzweifelten kleinen Arzt vor dem Yard schnappte und ihn zu Sherlock karrte, dessen Bude in der Montague, aus der er vor zweieinhalb Monaten rausgeflogen war... - wie musste er dem armen Mike zugesetzt haben...!  
Jetzt verstand ich auch, wieso Mike den Zusammenhang zwischen den Morden, dem Golem und Sherlock durchschaut hatte...  
  
Ob Mikes Plan wirklich gut war...?   
Aber wenn ich ihn jetzt bremste...?   
Nein.  
Nein: Nur jetzt konnte sein Besuch glaubwürdig wirken. Jetzt, kurz nachdem die Artikel erschienen waren.   
Und wir wären bei ihm, falls er wieder - Gott, daran durfte ich gar nicht denken...!  
  
Meine Hand langte zu Sherlock hinüber und meine Fingerknöchel strichen leicht aber zitternd über seine kühle Schläfe. "Ich halte zu dir", flüsterte ich unter Tränen. "Das weißt du doch, oder? Ich halte zu dir, egal, was passiert...!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Gelöscht**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NEIN!"  
Sherlocks Knurren holte mich jäh aus dem Schlaf.  
"Ich KANN nicht weiter machen. Sieh das ein, John!" erklärte er scharf und unerbittlich. Seine Artikulation war sauber und zügig, als sei er hellwach.  
Als ich zu ihm hinüber sah, lag er zusammengekrampft auf der Seite, atmete beinahe hechelnd - er war im Schlafwandelmodus...! Kein Wunder...!  
  
Alarmiert hechtete ich aus dem Bett und kam auf seine Seite, als er auch schon Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Während ich verhinderte, dass er sich in dem Laken verheddern konnte, sah ich mich nach seinem Morgenmantel um - doch Sherlock war schneller und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm das Laken quer über die Schultern zu hängen - instinktiv griff er zu und fixierte es vor seiner Brust mit der Faust - seine wunden Knöchel spürte er dabei nicht...  
  
Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, aber er bewegte sich koordiniert und scheinbar sicher. Als er die Küche ansteuerte, dirigierte ich ihn sachte an Trümmern und Scherbenhaufen vorbei...aber - wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Nicht ins Wohnzimmer anscheinend - er verließ die Wohnung...!  
Ratlos folgte ich ihm - hätte ich ihn besser doch geweckt?!  
Doch dann tapste er die Stufen hinauf...wollte er in den dritten Stock? Es kommt ja wohl bisweilen vor, dass Schlafwandler alles mögliche tun, sogar den Kühlschrank leerfressen - wieso also nicht auch rauchen...?  
Aber sein schlaftrunkenes, verstörtes Gehirn hatte ein anderes Ziel!  
Fassungslos und mit klopfendem Herzen sah ich zu, wie er im zweiten Stock durch die unmöblierten Räume mein Zimmer ansteuerte und dort in mein Bett schlüpfte.  
Als er sich seufzend in die Decke kuschelte und sich entspannt an das Kissen schmiegte, stand ich daneben und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Wie durcheinander musste er sein...!  
War er denn nun instinktiv vor mir geflohen, weil er sich noch im Tiefschlaf in meiner Gegenwart genötigt sah, um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen? Oder war er hier, weil er eigentlich meine Nähe suchte?  
Als ich wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, holte ich meinen Bademantel und bezog auf dem Schreibtischstuhl Posten - diesmal würde ich nicht gehen und so tun, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt. Dazu war die Situation viel zu heikel...  
War er neulich etwa auch schon geschlafwandelt?  
Bisher war ich ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er sich bewusst hierher zurückgezogen hatte, um seine Tränen vor mir zu verbergen...  
  
Als ich schließlich schläfrig wurde, stand ich auf - doch wegen der knarrenden Dielen gab ich es rasch auf, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.  
Was würde passieren? Würde er hier aufwachen? Oder würde sein Unterbewusstsein vor ihm verbergen wollen, was es ihn hatte tun lassen und ihn wieder nach unten dirigieren...?  
  
Die Stunden dehnten sich endlos...während mein Gehirn wie eine Diashow Szenen aus den letzten Tagen aufrief, Konstrukte zu Mikes Schilderung darunter mischte und ich mich wieder und wieder fragte, ob ich nicht doch meinen alten Freund mit seiner Idee zurückpfeifen sollte...  
  
Dann setzte Sherlock sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Ich näherte mich ihm vorsichtig und hängte ihm meinen Bademantel um die mageren Schultern, ehe er aufstand und sich zur Tür tastete. Ich blieb an seiner Seite. - und je näher wir der Treppe kamen, um so nervöser wurde ich. Sherlocks geschundene Rechte tastete sich vor und ich begriff, dass er nun doch ein wenig die Orientierung verloren hatte, denn er stand vor der Treppe, die nach unten führte und suchte den Handlauf auf der falschen Seite!  
Geistesgegenwärtig schlang ich meine Arme um ihm, als er auch schon strauchelte, mit einem heiseren Schrei die Augen aufriss und von der obersten Stufe rutschte... - !  
Mit vereinten Kräften fingen wir seinen Sturz ab und einen Moment später hockten wir beide auf der Treppe nebeneinander. Erschrocken hielt ich ihn immer noch fest, während er sich an das Geländer zu seiner Linken klammerte und nach Luft rang  
"John...?!" stammelte er benommen.  
"Ruhig, Sherlock...schon okay...bleib erst mal sitzen..., ruhig durchatmen...", faselte ich zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung.  
Er sah sich verwirrt in dem dunklen Hausflur um und erfasste die Situation nun rasch. Fahrig griff er nach meinem Arm.  
"John..., tut mir Leid...", stotterte er betreten.  
"Was tut dir Leid?" fragte ich sanft.  
"...das...! ...alles...", ächzte er und schluckte schwer. Dann gab er die Erklärungsversuche erst einmal auf und rang keuchend um Fassung.  
"Es gibt wirklich nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest", versicherte ich und legte ihm den Bademantel wieder um die Schultern. "Wird wohl am Besten sein, ich bringe dich in mein Bett, bis du dich etwas erholt hast", schlug ich vor.  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. "...geht gleich wieder", behauptete er und tastete nach meiner Schulter - anscheinend, um sich abzustützen...  
"Warte", bremste ich ihn. "Ich kann dir ansehen, dass dir noch schwindlig ist. -  und zieh wenigstens den Bademantel an...es ist kalt hier..."  
Obwohl er fröstelte, ließ er sich nur widerstrebend in die Ärmel helfen.  
"...Lestrade...", erklärte er zusammenhanglos.  
"Ich weiß", sagte ich bedauernd.  
"Deine Idee?" fragte er ohne Groll.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung..."  
"Ich...ich kam einfach nicht dagegen an...ich hätte das doch kommen sehen müssen...", stöhnte er hilflos. Dann tastete er nach seiner Stirn. "Ich fürchte, ich bin total ausgerastet..."  
Wie sollte ich ihm da widersprechen? "Du hast für ein paar Augenblicke die Nerven verloren. Ich versteh das - du hast dich acht Tage lang so sehr zusammengerissen..."  
Er schluckte ein paarmal. "...wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst..."  
"Ich weiß, aber es ist gut, dass ich es mitbekommen habe", flüsterte ich. "Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre gleich da gewesen...!"  
Er sah mich schaudernd an und sagte betroffen: "Gott, nein, ich hätte dich sicher verletzt..."  
"Das denke ich nicht", widersprach ich lächelnd.  
Er versuchte zurückzulächeln, aber er schaffte es nicht.  
"Was macht eigentlich dein Kopf? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
"Geht schon..." Dann stöhnte er leise auf. "Mrs Hudson...! - sie muss mich gehört haben!" stellte er fest.  
"Ein Einbrecher ist die offizielle Version", informierte ich ihn vage.  
In seinem Gesicht zuckte es: "Wäre ja nichts Neues", murmelte er bitter, dann packte er das Geländer.  
"Warte!" Ich stand auf und half ihm, sich auf die Füße zu ziehen. "Stütz dich auf mich...mach langsam..."  
  
Gemeinsam bewältigten wir den Abstieg. Er arbeitete sich zitternd vor Anstrengung vorwärts, aber mir war klar, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, ihm das ausreden zu wollen.  
Endlich konnte ich ihn auf seinem Bett abladen, schraubte die Wasserflasche auf und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. Mittlerweile war ich nass geschwitzt und ließ mich schnaufend neben ihm nieder.  
"Geht's einigermaßen?" fragte ich, während ich die Flasche wieder entgegennahm und verschloss, und dachte: Sag jetzt bloß nicht: Alles Bestens...!  
  
"Ja, danke...", seufzte er.  
Nach einer Weile murmelte er: "Ich muss nochmal ins Bad...nein, lass, ich komm klar..."  
Ich sah ihm nach, als er nach nebenan schlurfte und atmete verstohlen auf.  
  
Verdammt, nicht auszudenken, wenn ich auf der Treppe nicht an seiner Seite gewesen wäre...! Neun Stufen können schon eine Menge Unheil anrichten...  
  
Kurz darauf erschien er wieder in der Tür und sagte: "Bleib sitzen."  
Also ließ ich ihn gewähren.  
Er hockte sich wieder neben mich und dann sah er mich an. Erschöpft, dankbar, aber doch hoffnungslos...  
"Ich weiß, es fühlt sich im Moment nicht so an, aber du wirst deinen Weg finden. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Lass dir Zeit, gönn dir etwas Ruhe - und versuch bitte nicht mehr vor mir zu verbergen, wie dreckig es dir geht!" redete ich ihm zu.  
Er sah beschämt zu Boden.  
Sachte rempelte ich ihn an: "Du hattest doch bisher nie Gewissensbisse, dich unausstehlich aufzuführen, wenn du dich tödlich langweilst - also warum jetzt hierbei?"  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper - verdammt, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich so nicht mit ihm reden konnte...! Aber dann hörte ich ein kurzes, schwaches Kichern.  
"Na, komm, versuchen wir noch etwas zu schlafen", sagte ich ein wenig erleichtert und stand auf - es hatte geklungen, als habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich ausdrückte - aber das stimmte nicht: Das 'Wir' war volle Absicht gewesen, er sollte wissen, dass ich vorhatte zu bleiben...  
Trotzdem sah er zu mir auf und schlüpfte er unter die Decke, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Er blieb aufrecht sitzen bis ich um das Bett herumging und auf der anderen Seite hineingeklettert war Erst dann legte er sich auf die linke Seite.  
"Sorry, John... Ich hätte wirklich drauf kommen müssen...", murmelte er betreten, als ich mich auf der rechten Seite eingekuschelt hatte, und sah mich schuldbewusst an.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Dass es FÜR DICH bequemer ist, wenn wir die Seiten tauschen..."  
"Schon okay", grinste ich.  
"Du wirst aber nicht versuchen, dich wach zu halten? Sonst installieren wir eine Alarmanlage... - und ich hätte dir fast nicht geglaubt, dass ich schlafwandle...!"  
"Eine Alarmanlage?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Naja, was mit Bindfaden und Glöckchen...oder so...", gab er trocken zurück. "Nein, ernsthaft, John...ich denke nicht, dass du dir jetzt noch Sorgen machen musst. Nicht heute."  
  
Gerne hätte ich ihn gefragt, 'bist du okay?' - und darauf eine positive Antwort erhalten - aber das wäre totaler Mist gewesen: Eben noch hatte ich ihn dazu gedrängt, sich nicht mehr zu verstellen...!  
  
"Ich werde bestimmt nicht in die Praxis gehen, heute - also, wenn du... - bitte, scheu' dich nicht, mich zu wecken, wenn es dir schlecht geht!" beschwor ich ihn.  
"Okay, das werd' ich", sicherte er mir seufzend zu.  
Aber ich befürchtete nicht nur, dass Sherlock nochmals von seinen Dämonen heimgesucht würde, sondern auch dass ich ihn mit einem Albtaum aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken könnte...  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, sah ich in Sherlocks entspanntes Gesicht. Er lag zusammengerollt auf der linken Seite, die Rechte in die Besuchsritze geschoben und schlief ruhig. Also blieb ich liegen. Alle Viertel Stunde hörte ich Big Ben...bis irgendwann der Moment kam, dass auch Sherlocks Schlaf so leicht geworden war dass er davon erwachte.  
Ich sah den leichten Ruck, der durch seine eben noch schlaffen Glieder ging, die Bewegung seiner Pupillen hinter den Lidern. Dann blinzelte er.  
Erkennen blitzte in den noch glasigen Augen auf und er lächelte matt.  
"...Morgen, John...", flüsterte er rau.  
"Guten Morgen, Sherlock", lächelte ich zurück. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Schon besser...noch ein bisschen schwach...vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder versuchen, was zu essen..."  
Ich grinste unsicher. Versuchte er, mir zu sagen, was ich hören wollte - und glauben konnte?  
\- Es war ein zweifelhafter Nebeneffekt, dass er - seit er mit mir zu tun hatte - seine Schauspielkünste auch auf kurze Distanz zusehends verfeinerte...! -  
"Hast du dabei was Bestimmtes im Sinn?" fragte ich.  
"Nein... Ich nicht...aber, ich glaube, Mrs Hudson...", schmunzelte er.  
"Oh...", machte ich überrascht. "Stimmt..., jetzt, wo du's sagst, rieche ich es auch...!"  
Ich schälte mich aus dem Bett und tapste zur Wohnungstür, die wir wohl letzte Nacht zu schließen vergessen hatten... Da ich immerhin im Jogginganzug war, trottete ich gleich nach unten und fand Mrs Hudsons Wohnungstür gleichfalls offen stehen.  
"Guten Morgen, John...was war denn da los letzte Nacht? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Naja, soweit es im Moment in Ordnung sein kann..., danke der Nachfrage. Haben wir Sie geweckt?"  
"Nicht wirklich...meine Hüfte: Das Wetter wird wieder mies! Richtig mies! Ich spüre das!"  
"Oh, tut mir Leid..."  
"Ach, schon gut. Ich lass mich davon nicht unterkriegen: Ich mach trotzdem, was ich mir für heute vorgenommen habe!" erklärte sie grimmig.  
"So ist es richtig!" grinste ich anerkennend. "Und das wäre?"  
"Muffins für den Bingo-Nachmittag der Gemeinde..."  
"Ich rieche mehr als das..."  
"Gut erkannt. Ich hätte es ja schon rauf gebracht, aber..."  
"Die Hüfte, klar...und Sie wollten uns nicht wecken. Sie sind ein Engel..."  
"Wie geht's ihm denn?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Naja, wieder etwas besser..., das geht nicht so schnell..."  
"Klar... Ich hab das Tablett gleich fertig...ehm...finden Sie denn noch ausreichend Geschirr da oben...?" fragte sie fürsorglich.  
"Doch..., er...hat ja den Abwasch in der Spüle verschont..."  
"Umgekehrt wäre praktischer gewesen...!" gab sie trocken zurück. "Ach, Gott, John...! Er fängt sich doch wieder, oder?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Wir dürfen ihn nicht drängen, schätze ich...", gab ich zu bedenken und überlegte mir zum wiederholten Male, Mike zurück zu pfeifen...  
Wir komplettierten das Tablett und ich fragte: "Soll ich Ihnen etwas besorgen? Aus der Apotheke? Oder die Muffins wegbringen?"  
"Ach, nein, danke, das ist schon organisiert. Kümmern Sie sich mal ganz um Sherlock..."  
Ich bedankte mich nochmals, wünschte ihr gute Besserung und schleppte das Tablett nach oben.  
  
Die Überlegung, Sherlock sein Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen, erübrigte sich, denn schon auf halber Treppe hörte ich die Dusche laufen...  
Er tut es schon wieder...! dachte ich halb bewundernd, halb frustriert...  
Ich kochte Tee, deckte den Tisch und ging in Sherlocks Zimmer, als er das Wasser abdrehte.  
"Markierst du schon wieder das Steh-auf-Männchen?" fragte ich, als er aus dem Bad kam. Er trug Anzughose, Oberhemd und darüber seinen blauen Morgenmantel.  
"Ach, komm, sei nicht eingeschnappt! Es geht mir wirklich besser... - Dank dir...", setzte er sanft und leise hinzu.  
Ich schluckte verwirrt - und konnte ihm nicht böse sein. "Frühstück ist fertig", informierte ich ihn heiser.  
Später sagte ich: "Du weißt..., ich versuche dich immer dazu zu bringen, dass du was zu dir nimmst...aber... - naja, zwing dich nicht dazu..."  
"Tu ich nicht...", versicherte er. Und er aß wirklich nicht viel. Danach legte er sich wieder hin.  
  
Als ich nach einer Weile in sein Zimmer schlich, schlief er fest.  
Ich verließ den Raum und sank im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa.  
Okay. Er war wirklich erschöpft, wenn er schlafen konnte, um so besser...!  
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor und begann eine SMS aufzusetzen. Es fiel mir nicht leicht, aber es musste sein!  
  
Schließlich hatte ich:  
'Hi, es geht ihm schon wieder viel besser. Ich bin dir sehr, sehr dankbar, aber ich glaube jetzt, er braucht wirklich Ruhe, deshalb bitte ich dich: Mach das nicht! Wenn ich falsch liegen sollte, kannst du immer noch sagen, Gabe hätte sich nach SH erkundigt, das ist jederzeit ein glaubwürdiger Aufhänger für deine Idee! Er ist so erschöpft, geben wir ihm Zeit! Danke, dass du gestern da warst - ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr! Ich melde mich bald.'  
Ich las es noch ein paar Mal durch...merkte zwar, dass ich mich zweimal bedankt hatte, aber das war völlig in Ordnung, dann schickte ich die Nachricht an Mike.  
  
  
Mich plagte zwar ein wenig mein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich den guten Mike abbestellt hatte, aber ich war jetzt sicher, dass es für Sherlock besser war! Er musste erst wieder zu Kräften kommen, ehe wir es wagen konnten, ihn sozusagen zu seinem Glück zu zwingen. Jack würde auch ohne mich glücklich in den Hafen der Ehe einlaufen... - oder - wer weiß...? Sollte Sherlock nochmal Anstalten machen, mich auf diese Reise zu schicken, würde ich darauf bestehen, dass ich nicht ohne ihn ginge... Das war jetzt wichtiger, als meine Chancen bei Sarah...und allemal wichtiger, als mich von meinen Albträumen oder von Moriartys Stimme in meinem Kopf zu kurieren...das würde ich schon noch eine Weile aushalten...  
  
Die SMS an Sarah fiel mir auch nicht ganz leicht, aber ich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Es stand außer Frage, dass ich jetzt für Sherlock da sein musste und sein wollte. Er brauchte mich jetzt wirklich.  
  
  
Schließlich rang ich mich dazu durch, meinen Laptop hochzufahren. Je näher ich der Antwort auf meine Frage kam, desto nervöser wurde ich: Hatte Sherlock seine Site gelöscht?  
Ich klickte das Lesezeichen an. Fehlermeldung! Ich hatte es geahnt! Trotzdem versetzte es mir einen Stich ins Herz und ich musste heftig schlucken.  
  
  
Gegen zwei trottete Sherlock wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich richtig angezogen und die Küche wieder so weit in Ordnung gebracht, die Trümmer im Abfall, bzw zusammengeschnürt für den Sperrmüll.  
Wir nahmen unseren Lunch ein. Sherlock lächelte mir ermunternd zu. Er wirkte schwach und seine Hände zitterten leicht, aber er schien sich wirklich langsam zu erholen, denn zumindest kam er mir nicht verkrampft oder verbissen vor. Trotzdem: Es ging mir nah, ihn so angegriffen und verletzlich zu sehen. Ich brachte kaum einen Bissen runter.  
  
"John? ...alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.  
"Nein", rutschte es mir heraus. Ich bedauerte es sofort und erklärte leise: "DU bist nicht in Ordnung...ich mach' mir Sorgen... entschuldige..."  
"Tut mir Leid...", murmelte Sherlock betreten.  
"Nein! Nein, das soll es nicht...Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dir helfen..."  
"Aber das tust du doch...!"  
"ja, schon...ich weiß, du brauchst Zeit. Ich will dich nicht drängen..."  
...ich will nur, dass es dir wieder gut geht, dachte ich. Aber ich hatte schon viel zu viel gesagt: Er versuchte ja ohnehin schon wieder mir vorzumachen, dass es ihm schon wieder viel besser ginge...  
Nach dem Essen zog er sich wieder zurück.  
  
  
  
Geräusche aus Sherlocks Zimmer alarmierten mich und ich schlich mich hinein.  
Er schien schwer zu träumen, warf gequält den Kopf hin und her, murmelte lautlos, ballte die Fäuste...  
Die Decke lag am Boden...hatte die Wasserflasche umgerissen - das war es, was ich gehört hatte...  
Ihn zu wecken, würde bedeuten, dass er sich an diesen Traum erinnerte - er sich vielleicht für lange Zeit quälend in sein Bewusstsein brannte... also versuchte ich, ihn zu beruhigen: Bremste sachte sein gewaltsames Kopfschütteln, redete sanft auf ihn ein...nahm seine ruhelos zuckende Hand...  
...und es funktionierte...! Er entspannte sich zusehends, sank zusammen, sein Atem wurde länger, gelassener...  
Erleichtert blieb ich noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzen und zog ich mich dann wieder leise zurück.  
  
Kurz darauf erhielt ich einen Anruf von Mrs Hudson. Sie fragte, ob ich ihr nicht doch im Laufe des Nachmittags rasch etwas aus der Apotheke holen könne - es sei aber noch nicht eilig...  
Wie sie vorhergesehen hatte, begann sich unterdessen bereits der Himmel zuzuziehen und Wind kam auf.  
Ich sagte ihr zu, dass ich losgehen werde, sobald Sherlock wieder aufwachte - spätestens aber kurz vor Ladenschluss.  
  
Kurz vor Fünf bereitete ich alles für den Tee vor.  
Als Sherlock gegen halb sechs wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien, setzte ich Teewasser auf.  
"Ich fühle mich wirklich schon wieder viel besser, John", versicherte er mir lächelnd. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn etwas zu auffällig und zu besorgt beobachtet. "Und dir bekommt etwas Ruhe auch ganz gut. - Sieh dir das an: Ich wette in Wellington ist das Wetter besser...", bemerkte er mit einem Blick nach draußen...  
"Wenn du dich selbst davon überzeugen möchtest, können wir morgen schon fliegen", konterte ich.  
  
Daraufhin erwiderte er nichts.  
Vielleicht weil er nun doch unsicher war, wie er es jetzt verkraften würde, wenn ich mich tatsächlich auf die Reise machte...  
  
"Mrs Hudson braucht etwas aus der Apotheke. Soll ich dir noch irgendetwas mitbringen?" fragte ich und stellte den Tee auf den Couchtisch.  
"Für die Verpflegung bist du zuständig...Naja...vielleicht eine Packung Nikotinpflaster..."  
"Da hätte ich ja besser nicht gefragt!" gab ich zurück. "Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde wieder da, schätze ich."  
"Ich werde inzwischen nicht auseinanderfallen", versicherte er leichthin.  
"Bis gleich."  
  
Ich eilte nach unten und ließ mir Mrs Hudsons Rezept geben. Sie hinkte tapfer zur Garderobe und nahm es aus dem Handschuhkasten. "Nehmen Sie nachher noch etwas Kuchen mit nach oben, wenn Sie mögen", bot sie an.  
"Okay, gerne. Dann bis gleich..."  
  
Es begann bereits zu regnen...dicke einzelne Tropfen tupften dunkle Flecken auf den Asphalt und es war so finster, als dämmere es bereits. Ich stellte den Kragen hoch und lief die Baker Street hinunter. Eisig fegte mir der Wind entgegen. Die Apotheke war keine 350 Fuß weit weg und ich legte ein ordentliches Tempo vor, trotzdem fand ich es bereits ziemlich ungemütlich, als ich an der Ampel Melcombe warten musste.  
  
Drüben, nahe der Baker Street Station stand eine große, schlanke, blonde Frau mit Rucksack - als ihr Blick mich streifte, sah sie rasch in eine andere Richtung. Melissa.  
  
Seufzend setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Mrs Hudsons Medikament und die verfluchten Nikotinpflaster waren schnell besorgt. Die Griffe des kleinen Plastikbeutels über die linke Hand gestreift, vergrub ich beide Fäuste in meinen Jackentaschen und stapfte durch den strömenden Regen heimwärts.    
Wieder musste ich warten, um die Straße überqueren zu können...mittlerweile fühlte ich mich bereits ziemlich durchgeweicht...  
  
Doch plötzlich bohrte sich etwas Hartes in meinen Rücken - ein metallisches "Klick" ließ keine Zweifel, worum es sich handelte.  
"Nicht. Bewegen. Doktorchen...!" knurrte es leise hinter mir. Mein Angreifer schien nicht größer zu sein als ich... Aber was half das, wenn auf dem Dendriten meines Th8* - schätzungsweise - die Mündung einer Knarre steckte...?  
  
Oh, Gott, nein! Nein, nicht jetzt...! dachte ich.  
  
"Was wollen Sie", flüsterte ich äußerlich ruhig und versuchte, in der Jackentasche das Nokia aufzuklappen. Eine komplette SMS würde ich wohl nicht schaffen...aber vielleicht gelang mir ein Hinweis...  
"Wir bleiben hier stehen. Jeden Moment kommt ein dunkelblauer Range Rover Evoque und nimmt uns mit..."  
  
...danke! dachte ich sarkastisch, versuchte mir die Tastatur vorzustellen und tippte '...dblue...rover ev...'  
  
"Sie werden brav einsteigen...Machen Sie keine Dummheiten, das Wetter ist auf meiner Seite..."  
  
Da hatte er recht: Mittlerweile schüttete es wie aus Eimern, so dass die wenigen Passanten sich nicht darum kümmerten, was um sie herum geschah, und das nahe Gewitter würde einen Schuss für Normalbürger ausreichend maskieren...  
  
"Worum geht es?" - '...kidnap two..' tippte ich blind in die Tastatur.  
"Aber, aber, Sie wollen sich doch nicht die Überraschung ruinieren?" feixte er genüsslich.  
  
Das klang gar nicht gut. Trotzdem wusste ich nicht, ob es mich nicht mehr beunruhigte, dass Sherlock in ein paar Minuten feststellen würde, dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecken musste - wie würde er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung damit fertig werden? - Wer weiß...in einer Woche oder so wäre das hier vielleicht genau die richtige Therapie für ihn gewesen aber jetzt...?!  
  
...drehe ich jetzt eigentlich völlig durch? fragte ich mich. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich wäre querschnittsgelähmt oder tot - und andernfalls entführte mich hier irgendein unbekannter Fiesling - wozu? Um Sherlock herauszulocken? Zu erpressen? Oder sollte ich einen angeschossenen Verbrecher verarzten? Aber dazu kidnappte man doch keinen Armydoctor, der ohne Arzttasche kurz eine Besorgung machte, oder...? Also, was? Und was sollte dieser grausame Unterton? Bloß zur Einschüchterung...?  
  
...und alles, was ich denken konnte, was dass das Timing einfach beschissen war...!?  
  
Dann sah ich sie wieder - drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite: Melissa...!  
Ich hätte jetzt ihren Namen schreien können - und ihr damit einen Verbrecher auf den Hals hetzen und mir womöglich eine Kugel einfangen...also verhielt ich mich still...  
  
Schau hier rüber! dachte ich. Verdammt, Mädchen, schau hier her...! Sieh dir an, was hier läuft...!  
  
Aber selbst, falls sie verstand, was hier vorging - würde sie es Sherlock sagen? Oder wäre sie der Ansicht, dass das nicht mehr in ihre Zuständigkeit fiel?  
  
Dann hielt ein dunkelblauer Range Rover Evoque vor uns. Vorne kein Nummernschild... Der Regen, der über die Scheibe lief, machte es mir unmöglich, den Fahrer zu erkennen...  
  
"Mach schon die Tür auf - aber langsam!" fauchte es hinter mir.  
  
"Er soll sein Handy wegwerfen." Vom Fahrersitz grinste mich ein großer, massiger Kerl an.  
Geistesgegenwärtig schaffte ich noch '...bulld...', dann zerrte mir der andere meinen Arm aus der Tasche, griff sich mein Handy und schleuderte es in die große Pfütze rechts vor mir. Er riss noch den Platikbeutel von meinem Arm und ließ ihn ebenfalls fallen.  
  
"Rein jetzt!" kommandierte Bulldogg.  
  
Ich gehorchte. Nachdem ich nun wusste, wer hinter der Entführung steckte, beschlich mich die Ahnung, dass diese Aktion vielleicht doch ganz einfach direkt mir galt...schließlich war ich es gewesen, der Bulldogg eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst hatte...!  
  
Was hatte er vor...?  
  
Kaum saß ich auf der Rückbank - als ein stechender Schmerz mir das Bewusstsein aus meinem Schädel schlug...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

* Dornfortsatz des achten Brustwirbels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..nein, mir gehen nicht die Titel aus: Es geht um die drohende Eintönigkeit des "normalen" Lebens.
> 
>  
> 
> * 8er Brustwirbel


	35. Eine geniale Geschäftsidee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt! ist zunächst alles, was John denken kann, als er entführt wird. Doch das soll sich ändern! Bulldogg und sein neuer Komplize haben Übles mit ihm vor...

  
  
**Wenn das erst der Anfang ist, WAS kommt dann noch...?**  
  
  
  
  
Mein Kopf dröhnt.  
Aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, ich solle mich ganz ruhig verhalten...  
  
...Sherlock...?!  
  
...oh, nein... Bulldogg...ich wurde entführt...  
Wiggins... - sie muss es gesehen haben... - ...oh, verdammt, sie muss...!  
  
Mir ist wieder alles eingefallen...!  
Mehr noch...  
Mir war das vorhin so unwirklich vorgekommen. Irgendwie hatte ich kaum was anderes denken können, als dass das jetzt gerade verdammt schlecht passt.  
Okay, das hat es natürlich auch...  
Aber, Scheiße, das ist Bulldogg...! Den hatten wir letztens schon nur mit vereinten Kräften zur Strecke gebracht - und auch nur, weil er sich verzählt hatte...! Den Fehler würde er sicher nicht wieder machen!  
  
Okay. Ruhig bleiben. Stell dich bewusstlos solange es geht. Sie sind zu zweit. Haben mindestens eine Waffe...  
  
Ich liege am Boden. Er ist klamm und kalt. Irgendwo tropft es. Hall. Meine Hand- und Fußgelenke sind zusammengebunden. Kein Knebel, keine Augenbinde...  
Bin ich wo fixiert? Schwer festzustellen, ohne dass ich mich bewege...  
Wo sind die Entführer? Sind es mehr als zwei? Werde ich rauskriegen, was sie vorhaben?  
Wieviel Zeit wohl vergangen ist?  
Allzufest kann der Typ nicht zugeschlagen haben. Sonst ginge es mir wohl schlechter...  
  
...und Sherlock?  
Er hatte mir sicher gesimst...dann vielleicht Mrs Hudson gefragt, weil sie mich womöglich aufgehalten hatte...und dann?  
Wenn er die Strecke abgegangen war, hatte er dann noch etwas gefunden? Hatte irgendjemand die Tüte und das Handy einfach mitgenommen?  
Moment, nein...: Das Handy war in einer großen Pfütze gelandet, praktisch darin verschwunden - aber Sherlock würde es finden...war bloß die Frage, ob es noch funktionierte...  
Und dann...?  
Vielleicht würde er Lestrade anrufen...oder Mycroft...?  
Ach, verdammt! Nach seinem Zusammenbruch gestern, kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie er diese Situation verkraften wird!  
Was, wenn er einfach nur wie gelähmt ist...?!  
... - Aber Mrs Hudson muss ja auch wisssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Sie wird irgendetwas unternehmen, sollte Sherlock in eine Art Schockstarre fallen oder... in Panik geraten...?!  
Panik... Sherlock und Panik ist für mich immer noch etwas, was nicht zusammen passt...  
  
  
Dann höre ich Türenklappen und Schritte...  
  
  
"...is' ja gut, ich hab's jetzt kapiert, ich hätte ihm keins überziehen dürfen, weil er das bei dir gemacht hat...", drangen genervte Worte an mein Ohr. "Aber verdammt, der Typ war Soldat, da fühlte ich mich neben ihm nicht sicher, auch nicht mit Knarre - brauchte ja nur 'ne Vollbremsung oder was zu kommen - und dann? Du wirst sehen, der ist bald wieder wach. Ich kann das - also, wenn ich drankomme, jedenfalls - bei dir würde ich das nur schaffen, wenn du sitzt - ist doch logisch?! Ich muss meine mangelnde Körpergröße kompensieren."  
"Okay, aber ab jetzt lässt du die Griffel von ihm. Er gehört mir, verstanden? Du hast deinen eigenen", knurrte Bulldoggs Stimme.  
  
  
         Bitte, was...?  
  
  
"Is ja schon gut, Bully. Ich denke trotzdem, es war keine gute Idee, ihn jetzt schon zu schnappen, wo du deine erste Lektion noch vor dir hast."  
"Die Gelegenheit war günstig. Und wie du ja gesehen hast, hat er eben keine regelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten - oder 'ne lockere Arbeitsmoral - auch möglich... jedenfalls ist er gestern mittags mit seiner Kleinen aus der Praxis abgehauen und dann kam sie alleine zurück - und heute hat er gar nix geschafft."  
  
  
          Na, da beschwert sich der Richtige...!  
  
  
"Ja, aber er war auf dem Rückweg, verstehste? Der wird doch ruckzuck vermisst!"  
"Du hast doch gesagt, dieser Ort wäre sicher!"  
"Ist er ja auch!"  
  
  
         ...ich hoffe, ihr irrt euch...  
  
  
"Na, du! Du hättest ihm ja sogar sein Handy mitnehmen lassen! Jedes Kleinkind weiß heute, was GPS ist...!"  
"So ein Quatsch!" entrüstete sich der andere. "Ich hätte es verwendet, um eine falsche Fährte zu legen!"  
"Ach, und warum hast du das nicht gesagt, wenn du so schlau bist?" schnaubte Bulldogg.  
"Weil es nie gut kommt wenn eine Geisel merkt, dass sich die Entführer streiten, oder sich nicht richtig abgesprochen haben!" belehrte ihn der andere.  
  
  
         ...stimmt...  
  
  
"Du musst noch viel lernen!" setzte er noch hinzu.  
"Na, dafür hab ich dich ja...", konterte Bulldogg überraschend versöhnlich mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme. "Übrigens gefällt mir die Idee, dass wir Watson jetzt schon haben, immer besser: Da kann er nämlich zuschaun, wenn du dein Ding machst!"  
"Gut. Hübscher Einfall!" feixte der andere lüstern.  
  
  
         Was. Zur Hölle. Haben. Die. Vor...?!  
  
  
"Soll ich schon mal ein Foto von dem Kleinen machen?"  
"Nenn ihn nicht so. Ich bin noch viel kleiner! Auf die innere Größe kommt es an. Aber nein, damit warten wir bis er wach ist. Außerdem wird es ein Film. Film kommt immer besser..."  
"Und du denkst nicht, dass das unsere Kunden vielleicht abschreckt?"  
"Ach was! Unsere Klienten sind genauso auf Rache aus wie wir, die sind bloß zu feige, oder können es einfach nicht. Also ein Typ, der seiner Schnalle schon ein paar Mal angedroht hat: Ich schneid dir die Titten ab, wenn du nochmal fremdgehst, du Schlampe - der kann das schlecht wirklich machen, weil ihn die Bullen sofort im Visier hätten. Oder so 'n Frauchen: Fünf Fuß groß und neunzig Pfund schwer, die ihrem Alten gerne den Schwanz abschneiden würde, das aber nie schaffen würde, weil er mehr so deine Maße hat... Glaub mir, Bully, wir treffen da in 'ne richtige Marktlücke, das ist unsere Nische! Unique Selling Point nennt man sowas!"  
  
  
         ...SCHEISSE...!!! Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!  
  
  
"Und dann getarnt als, äh, geiselnehmerische Erpressung...?" Bulldogg hatte einen Moment nach dem korrekten Ausdruck suchen müssen.  
"WENNNNN...! - dem Klienten die Mittel fehlen, uns zu bezahlen, damit wir auf unsere Kosten kommen...", ergänzte der Andere.  
"Ja, aber dann hat der das Geld doch gar nicht!"  
"Kriegt er aber. Als Kredit, oder von der Polizei. Muss man bloß doppelt vorsichtig sein, muss man den Klienten einspannen, damit er uns nicht hinhängen kann. Dann klappt das."  
"Also ich hab jetzt Hunger!"  
"Du hast doch immer Hunger!" stöhnt der andere.  
"Du bist bloß neidisch, du Hänfling!"  
"So ein Quatsch! Du hättest nie durch dieses Fenster gepasst gestern!"  
"Na und? Dann hätte ich eben ein Auto geklaut, dass nicht in so einer Garage steht! Ganz einfach!"  
"Das war jetzt auch mehr 'n Beispiel!"  
"Also, ich brauch jetzt was zu spachteln! Hol mir 'ne groooße Pommes, 'n Vanille-Shake und zwei Big Mäcs."  
"Wieso zwei, ich bin Vegetarier!"  
"Weil ICH zwei brauche, du Idiot! Was du frisst, ist mir doch wurscht!"  
  
  
         ...ich glaube, mir wird schlecht...  
  
  
"Sieh du mal lieber zu, dass dir der Doktor nicht wieder 'ne Steinzeitnarkose verpasst!"  
"Pass bloß auf, sonst wirst du mein Frühstück!"  
  
  
         Herzallerliebst! Die beiden klingen wie ein altes Ehepaar...!  
  
  
Wieder Türenklappen...anscheinend bin ich nun mit Bulldogg allein.  
Und er spielt immer noch gerne mit dem Hahn seiner Waffe herum...  
  
  
         ...habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ich hoffe nicht...!    
         Wenn doch, wäre Panik eine durchaus angemessene Reaktion...!  
  
  
So habe ich jedenfalls keine Chance...allenfalls, wenn er näher käme...!  
Ich muss es versuchen...!  
  
Also beginne ich mich ein wenig zu bewegen...unkoordiniert, so als sei ich noch weggetreten, gebe ein schwaches Stöhnen von mir...ringe nach Luft...und - halte sie an.  
  
Da höre ich Schritte...bei meiner kleinen Sterbeszene eben habe ich festgestellt, dass meine Hände irgendwo angebunden sind. Viel Spielraum habe ich nicht... er müsste sich schon zu mir runter beugen...  
  
Plötzlich ein eisiger Schwall - ich fahre hoch, schnappe japsend nach Luft... - kaltes Wasser! Er hat mir einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt!  
Für Sekundenbruchteile ist das Waterboarding wieder da und droht mich in einen Strudel von Panik hinabzuziehen...! - Aber ich habe mich schnell wieder im Griff. Von diesem kleinen Kampf hat Bulldogg natürlich keinen Schimmer!  
"Netter Versuch, Watson...!" grinst er. "Nun, was sagst du zu unserer netten Unterkunft?!"  
  
         Also schön...dann kann ich mich ja auch wirklich umsehen...  
  
Ein Keller. Offenkundig. Keine Fenster...nur finster aussehende rechteckige Löcher oben in den Ecken...Es scheint finster zu sein draußen - oder? Vielleicht liegt der Raum auch im Innern des Gebäudes? Was ist das? Irgendein Lager? Vielleicht auch wieder das neue Industriegebiet?  
Ich bin an ein in der Wand verankertes Metallregal gebunden. Was bezwecken sie wohl mit dieser Art der Fesselung...?  
"Das hat Atmosphäre, was...?!"  
"Hm... dein neuer Freund hat Geschmack. Knastbekanntschaft?" frage ich scheinbar ungerührt.  
"Zellenkumpel, genau..."  
"Na, das ist doch das Schöne am Knast, man lernt dort immer wieder etwas Neues, nicht? Eine große Schule, sozusagen...", flöte ich. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass so etwas in Oliver Twist vorkommt. Wahrscheinlich ist es Dodger, der das Zuchthaus als große Schule bezeichnet...  
"Nicht frech werden, Kleiner...!"  
Ich verkneife es mir, zu sagen, dass er mich doch so nicht nennen soll...  
"Und? Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?" grinse ich.  
"Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen... Ich gedenke jedenfalls noch fürstlich zu speisen...!"  
  
  
         FÜRSTLICH??? Ach, was ist er doch genügsam und pflegeleicht...! spöttele ich innerlich  
  
  
"Du kriegst jedenfalls nix!" stellt er klar.  
  
  
         ...und Sherlock wird sowieso nichts essen - schießt es mir durch den Kopf... - nein, besser nicht an ihn denken... Normalerweise wäre das gut, in so einer misslichen Lage darauf zu hoffen, dass er mich rechtzeitig findet - aber jetzt..., jetzt ist nichts normal...!  
  
Bulldogg hat die Lust am Smalltalk verloren. Das ist mir ganz recht.  
  
         Okay... Kann ich noch irgendetwas erkennen...? Fluglärm? Autos? Kirchenglocken? Einen Geruch? Irgendetwas...?  
Es ist still. Gespenstisch still...  
Was heißt das...?  
Bunker, vielleicht...?  
  
  
Der andere kommt wieder und grinst: "Na, was hab ich gesagt: Dein Studienmaterial ist schon wieder fit."  
  
  
  
         ...Studien...WAS???  
  
  
  
Bulldogg mampft und rülpst...er gäbe im Hobbit sicher einen schönen Troll oder so was ab...denke ich... - wenn ich mich da so recht an die Handlung erinnere...  
Der Andere dagegen verspeist eine Avocado, einen großen Joghurt und zum Nachtisch hat er sich weiße Weintrauben mitgebracht, die er nach und nach genüsslich vom Pergel zupft.  
  
"Hast du schon mal jemandem die Augen ausgestochen?" fragt Bulldogg zusammenhanglos.  
  
  
  
         ...oh, Gott...! Ich habe mir das wohl doch richtig zusammengereimt...!  
  
  
  
Der Andere stockt kurz...betrachtet die große Weinbeere zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen und fragt ungerührt: "Kaputtgestochen...oder den Augapfel rausgeholt? - Ich meine, DAS bringt erst den richtigen Horror: Hol den Augapfel am Stück unversehrt raus und lass ihn das SEHEN, lass ihn - sich selbst ins Auge blicken...! Genial...! - Geht halt auch nur einmal...", grinst er und wirft sich die Weinbeere in den Mund. "Bist du bald so weit? Oder denkst du, du verträgst es nicht auf vollen Magen...?"  
"Bah! Ich hab einen Magen wie ein Pferd!" prahlt Bulldog.  
"Das ist aber Quatsch, mein Lieber: Pferde haben sehr wohl eine empfindliche Verdauung. Sie können bloß nicht kotzen, deshalb sind ja Koliken für Pferde auch so gefährlich."  
"Ach was, was du alles weißt...!" staunt Bulldog überrascht - und vergisst ganz seine Coolness.  
"Naja. Ex-Jockey...", sagt der Kleine.  
Bulldogg lacht: "Hast sicher niedlich ausgesehen in deinem bunten Satin-Pyjama-Dings!!"  
Aber der Kleine übergeht das... "Tja, dann...woll'n wir?"  
"Jederzeit!" Er gibt dem Ex-Jockey die Knarre...haben sie nur eine? - und kommt auf mich zu. "So, da mach ich doch mal 'n bisschen Zwergenweitwurf oder so..." Er schneidet mich vom Regal los und - schwupp - hat er sich mich um seinen Nacken gelegt wie früher die alten Ladies ihren Fuchspelz (komplett mit Kopf und Tatzen...brrr!)  
Der Kleine lacht begeistert und sie gehen in den angrenzenden Raum...  
Dort ist die zweite Geisel...oder besser gesagt: Die erste...!  
  
Sie haben ihn auf ein Fitnessgerät gefesselt - barfuß. In er Nähe steht eine große Sporttasche... Ein großer kräftiger Kerl... Ich kenne ihn sogar - aber nur flüchtig, was mich wiederum etwas erleichtert...  
"Sgt. Bradsteet...", stelle ich fest, während ich an ein anderes Wandregal gefesselt werde.  
"Kennen wir uns?" fragt dieser, um Fassung bemüht, aber durch die längere Wartezeit wohl schon etwas mürbe geworden.  
"Oh, naja...flüchtig. Die Kronjuwelen der Boudicca. Ich war damals auch im Museum..."  
"Sieh an...London ist doch manchmal ein Dorf...", feixt der Ex-Jockey. "Man sieht sich eben immer zweimal im Leben...wer weiß...vielleicht ist das der letzte Anblick? Übrigens ist das eine Hantelbank der Marke Hangzhou von der Dragon Industries in China*...auch Zahnarztsessel oder ehem...diese Behandlungsstühle beim Gynäkologen eignen sich sehr gut für so eine...Prozedur..."  
  
Ich überlege fieberhaft, ob ich irgendeine Möglichkeit habe, zu verhindern, was jetzt wohl kommen wird...aber ich sehe keine...!  
  
"Also! Bully! Ich zeige dir jetzt einen großen Teil meines Repetoires! Gewöhnlich beginne ich mit etwas, was du wohl nicht brauchen wirst - aber ich zeige es dir trotzdem: Wie du siehst, ist dieser Kerl hier eineinhalb Fuß größer als ich...Schmerzen können dazu führen, dass jemand vorübergehend übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt - also: Was mache ich? - Na...?"  
"Ich geb's auf, ich hab' keinen Schimmer..." grinst Bulldogg Schulter zuckend.  
"Na, ich zapf ihm Blut ab!" säuselt der Exjockey irrsinnig. Schon hat er eine Braunüle und einen Messbecher zur Hand! - Bradstreet zuckt erschrocken zusammen.  
Wenn das erst der Anfang ist, WAS kommt dann noch...?  
"So wird er schwächer...kriegt schon mal Muffensausen... Das ist so...der Aperetif..."  
"Toll, wie du das machst - wieso triffst du gleich die Ader?" fragt Bulldogg hingerissen.  
"Najaaa...ehm, Doping, weißt du...?" entgegnet der Exjockey.  
"Ähm..., du meinst bei den Gäulen...?"  
"Selbstverständlich! - Aber: Pferde, bitte!"  
Schon rinnt Bradstreets Blut in den Messbecher...! Ich sehe mir das eine Weile an, aber als es auf ein Pint zugeht, und der Exjockey keine Anstalten macht, diese Folter zu beenden, sehe ich mich gezwungen, zu intervenieren...  
"Moment Mal! Wollen Sie ihn einfach verbluten lassen, oder was?" frage ich.  
"Ach, Doktorchen, so schnell verblutet man nicht", weist mich der Exjockey jovial zurecht.  
"Das lässt sich nicht einfach berechnen! Sehen Sie ihn sich doch an, er ist jetzt schon leichenblass!"  
"Na, schön...! Dann gehen wir eben gleich zur...Vorspeise über..."  
  
  
         ...oh, nein...habe ich das jetzt beschleunigt...?!  
  
  
"Also: Mit den Fußnägeln anfangen hat seine Vorteile: 1. Die Geisel kann sowieso schon mal schlechter flüchten. 2. Aufnahmen der Geisel sehen immer noch ganz gut aus - so als Brustbild und 3. wenn du einen Finger als Wahrzeichen verschickst, macht es sich allemal besser, wenn da der Nagel noch dran ist, ne? Logisch...!"  
Er befördert aus der Sporttasche eine Zange zu Tage...  
  
  
        Das darf doch jetzt wirklich alles nicht wahr sein...! Ja, Nägel wachsen meistens ordentlich nach, aber - das ist bitte was? Die Vorspeise? Das tut sauweh...! Und es sollen Finger abgetrennt werden...?!  
  
Bradstreet beginnt panisch zu keuchen. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken!  
"Wir haben jetzt hier Glück, dass unser lieber Sergeant nicht gar so regelmäßig Pediküre betreibt... an einem etwas längeren Nagel zieht es sich leichter...aber in jedem Fall...muss man da auch drunter...ins Nagelbett - und das tut schon mal so richtig guuut... Aufgepasst, Bully...! Mach mir davon jetzt 'n schönes unverwackeltes Close Up... - und zwar mit Ton...!"  
  
Bei Operationen hinzusehen, ja, sie selber durchhzuführen, macht mir keine Probleme...aber nun bekam ich schon vom dran Denken eine Gänsehaut...  
Bulldogg hatte sich fasziniert an seinen Lehrmeister gedrängt und beobachtete und filmte die Tortur... - Bradstreets Schrei zerriss markerschütternd die Luft. Allein die Lautstärke hätte ja schon ausgereicht, meinen Puls in die Höhe zu treiben!  
  
"Mann! Ich hätte mir Ohrstöpsel besorgen sollen!" grinste Bulldogg hingerissen. "Das ist ja megakrass! Das will ich auch!"  
"Ja, ne? Kommt richtig gut! Und das...! kannst du Zwan...-Zig...-Mal...! machen...zieh dir das rein...!"  
  
Es war wirklich unglaublich...doch ich hörte hauptsächlich das gequälte Wimmern des Polizisten. Er rang abgehackt und unregelmäßig nach Atem - die Angst machte ihm noch mehr zu schaffen als der Schmerz...  
  
"So aber wenn du nun als Entführer Druck machen willst, dann kommt ein Finger immer gut. Wichtig: die Geisel muss dann noch leben: Die kriegen das näcmlich raus, wenn der Finger erst post mortem abgetrennt wurde."  
"Post? Wieso mit der Post?"  
"Nicht mit der Post, du Dummerchen! Nach dem Tod! - Und: Nimm nicht den Zeigefinger der dominierenden Hand. Auch nicht den Daumen. Man mag jetzt denken: Wieso, das ist doch am Schlimmsten - na, eben, das ist es auch! Deshalb: Nimm 'nen kleinen Finger, oder vielleicht auch 'nen Ringfinger, denn dann kannst du dich noch steigern! Und sich noch steigern können ist oft verdammt wichtig!"  
  
"Verstehe...! Darf ich den Nächsten?" fragte Bully eifrig.  
"Finger weg, das is' meiner! Das kannst du dann bei deinem Doktor machen!!"  
"Na, aber du hast ihm eins übergezogen, da hab' ich doch bei deinem was gut!"  
  
  
  
         ...Gooott...! Hört ihr euch eigentlich selber zu...???  
  
  
  
"Also schön..., du darfst ihm einen Nagel rausreißen...nimm den."  
"Warum den Kleinen?"  
"Na, überleg Mal...der und der Große sind außen...da drücken Schuhe sowieso eher mal...tut also am meisten weh... - jedenfalls, wenn man sein Versuchskaninchen wieder laufen lässt..."  
"Laufen lassen? Und wieso?"  
"Manchmal ist es gut, wenn es 'nen Bullen gibt, der richtig Schiss vor dir hat, ist doch klar!"  
"Ach, dann will ich aber den Großen...!"  
"Nun werd nicht gierig, Bully! Okay, du darfst dann auch noch den anderen kleinen Zeh abschneiden..."  
"Einen Zeh? Wieso keinen Finger? - Du hast doch die ganzer Zeit von Fingern geredet?"  
"Schon...aber mal angenommen, du willst Lösegeld und willst ein Wahrzeichen abliefern..."  
"Ja, klar..."  
"Nix klar! Guck hin! Der Mann hat Reiterzehen! An den Fingern is nix besonderes! - aber die kleinen Zehen - siehst du das denn nicht, die sind so...so schief...die liegen auf dem Nachbarzeh drauf!"  
"Stimmt... Du meinst, die erkennt seine Familie eher wieder...?"  
"Genau - also, wenn wir denn seine Familie erpressen wollten...wollen wir ja nicht. Ich will ihn ja bloß auseinander nehmen, ganz für mich, schön langsam...Stück für Stück..."  
  
"Aufhören!" stöhnt Bradshaw außer sich. "Aufhören! Ich tue alles was ihr wollt!"  
  
Er zittert mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und ich sehe ihm an, dass er das auch physisch nicht mehr allzulange durchhalten wird...  
"Tja, weißte, Bulle, da haste jetzt 'n Problem...weil ich will dich einfach ause'nander nehmen, ne? Da kannste mir jetz' gar nix anbieten..." erklärte der Ex-Jockey mit falschem Bedauern.  
"Warte..., ich nehm das auf...neenee, unter dem Gelenk - genau...da passt der anschließend auch in schmalere Schuhe, manche Frau gäbe was drum -  wie bei Aschenputtel...! Okay...laufen kann er ohne den Ballen nicht mehr gescheid..."  
  
"NEIN...!!!" Bradstreet windet sich auf seiner Folterbank, jammert und schreit!    
  
"Hört auf! Wenn ihr das Grundgelenk mit abschneidet, kriegt ihr die Blutung nicht gestillt!" brülle ich dazwischen. "Wenn ihr das so macht, verblutet der euch wahrscheinlich! Ihr habt ihn doch schon angezapft!"  
"Oder du nähst ihn wieder zusammen...", erwidert der Kleine seelenruhig.  
"Pah! Womit denn...?" platze ich heraus.  
Der Kleine grinst, holt einen Metallkoffer und öffnet ihn vor mir. Operationsbesteck, Verbandsmaterial, Garn...  
Verdammt.  
"Trotzdem, das... verdammt, macht das nicht...!" stammle ich. - Ich bin schon auf halbem Wege, bei dieser Folter zu helfen...! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein...!  
  
  
  
         ...Sherlock...!  
  
         Ich weiß, dass es dir richtig dreckig geht - und es tut mir wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig Leid - aber reiß dich, verdammt nochmal, am Riemen und hol' uns hier raus...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **dadadaDIdaa...! - ...oder: Es kommt immer schlimmer, als du denkst...!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Verstehe ich das richtig? Eure Geschäftsidee ist es, den Leuten anzubieten, nicht bloß einfach Auftragsmorde auszuführen, sondern - ...Auftrags...todesfolter?" frage ich.  
"Gut aufgepasst", grinst der Kleine.  
"Aber befriedigt das die Rachsüchtigen, wenn sie's nicht selber machen?"  
"Aber dafür gibt's doch dann die Videoclips! Und ihr beiden Schätzchen, seid unsere Prototypen! Unsere Models! - Gratuliere, ihr seid in einem Werbespot! Das ist doch was!"  
"Hast du auch schon ehm...mit Zähnen gearbeitet...?" frage ich unbehaglich.  
"Überleg mal: Warum guckt man einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul?"  
"Weil...die Zähne das Alter verraten...?"  
"Genau...aber Zähne kann man feilen...", erklärt er strahlend.  
"Aha, also geraspelt hast du schon..."  
  
         Brrrr!  
  
"Ja, aber ich mag das nicht besonders...Also, die meisten Leute haben ja eh' Mundgeruch und man braucht einen Kieferspreizer, sonst wird man gebissen...klar, kann man Zähne ziehen, oder auch anbohren, aber Aufnahmen von geschwollenen Backen sind auch nicht so toll... - aber du versuchst, Zeit zu schinden, nicht wahr? Glaubst du, ich merke das nicht?"  
"Also, was wird jetzt mit meinem Zeh? Schneide ich den nun über oder unter dem Grundgelenk ab?" quengelt Bulldogg ungeduldig.  
"Also schön...genauer betrachtet...diese kleinen Zehen sind so...platt, richtig flach siehst du das? Man sieht also auch ohne Grundgelenk, dass die...was besonderes sind...und der Zeh daneben ist auch deformiert...der rutscht immer halb unter den mittleren Zeh drunter, da läuft der richtig spitz zu... - der wäre sogar noch eindeutiger, den sollte man verwenden...sowas hab ich ja noch nie gesehen...!" fachsimpelt der kleine Folterspezialist vor sich hin. "Na, komm, versuch' du mal erst den nächsten Nagel. Mach's nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam..."  
  
Ich zerre wütend an meinen Fesseln - aber da rührt sich nichts...  
  
"Hm...so...?" fragt Bulldogg etwas unsicher.  
"So reißt du ihn wahrscheinlich nur ab, du musst dich schon ein bisschen drunterarbeiten..."  
  
Bradstreet jault auf.  
  
  
         ...ganz ruhig...! denke ich. Solange sie noch an den Nägeln dran sind, bleiben wenigstens die Finger und Zehen selber noch dran! Also sei besser still...!  
  
  
"So etwa...? Okay. Hau...RUCK!!!"  
  
Der Sergeant schreit entsetzlich! Er kann gar nicht mehr aufhören, jeder Atemzug ein Schrei - er schreit sogar beim Einatmen. Jetzt gerät er richtig in Panik!  
  
Das einzig Gute dabei ist: Bulldogg ist von dem Krach völlig fasziniert, obwohl er sich die Ohren zuhält...aber so ist er erst mal beschäftigt, und versucht sich nicht noch an dem nächsten Nagel...!  
  
"Nein...war ja klar, dass du das vermasselst...das war zu ruckartig. Aber, falls es dich tröstet: Auch das tut ziemlich weh, wie du hören kannst!" brüllt der Kleine über das Geschrei hinweg.  
  
  
         Wo, zur Hölle, können wir sein, wenn niemand diese Schreie hört...?!  
  
  
"Okay...einen Versuch noch...!" beschließt Bulldogg.  
"Aber keinen von den Großen! Die sind für mich!"  
  
"Verdammt, was hat er Ihnen denn getan?" brülle ich dazwischen.  
"Mir meine Karriere versaut und mich eingebuchtet, und das, obwohl er gerade Urlaub hatte!" brüllt der Exjockey zurück.  
"Deine Karriere hast du dir selber verbaut, weil du gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hast!" versetze ich.  
"Was weißt du denn?? Ich war unschuldig!"  
"Das sagen sie doch alle!"  
  
"Äh..., Kinder...? - Der Bulle..." bemerkt Bulldogg seltsam schüchtern.  
  
Es ist still geworden. Bradstreet hängt leblos auf dem Trimmgerät...  
  
"Schnell, bindet ihn los! Ihr müsst ihn hinlegen!" kommandiere ich...ehe wieder jemand einen Eimer Wasser holt...!  
  
Der Exjockey sucht am Handgelenk des Sergeant nach dem Puls...  
Wenn er einen Schock hat, wird er da wahrscheinlich nichts mehr fühlen...  
"Was...? Hat er keinen Puls mehr? - Verdammt, binden Sie mich los! ...wenn Sie sich noch eine Weile mit ihm amüsieren wollen, lassen Sie mich helfen!"  
"Okay...Bulldogg..., bind' ihn los...", beschließt der Kleine Zähne knirschend.  
  
"Wie lange habt ihr ihn schon?" frage ich.  
"So...24 Stunden...? Bisschen weniger, ne? Ja", vergewissert er sich bei seinem Kompagnon.  
"Hat er in der Zeit Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen?"  
"Äh...nö..."  
"Verdammt, dann ist es es doch logisch, dass er den Blutverlust schlechter wegsteckt, der hatte ja vorher schon 'n Volumenmangel!" fauche ich. "Habt ihr isotonische Kochsalzlösung da?"  
"Ne..., kannste aber doch sicher machen..."  
"Mit Salz, Wasser, einem Kocher und einer Brief- oder Goldwaage schon..."  
  
Das Wort 'Goldwaage' hat den vermuteten Effekt!  
  
" - außerdem dauert es viel zu lange, bis das Wasser wieder abgekühlt ist!" brülle ich.  
"Du, ich glaube, der schnauft nicht mehr...", sagt Bulldogg.  
"Mach den Doktor los, der muss ihn zurückholen!" entscheidet der Kleine hastig. Bulldogg gehorcht.  
  
Die Sekunden scheinen sich zu ziehen - dann stolpere ich auf halbtauben Füßen zu meinem Patienten, bringe ihn mit einem Stuhl in Schocklage, ordere eine Decke, schiebe eine herumliegende Jacke unter seinen Kopf, um ihn mit überstrecktem Hals fixieren zu können...dabei spüre ich etwas...ein Handy...! Da ist ein Handy in der Jacke...!  
  
Bradstreet atmet wirklich nicht mehr - aber ich weiß, warum: Die merkwürdig eingeschnorrte Haltung seiner Hände verrät es mir. Er hat hyperventiliert und er braucht einfach gerade gar keinen Sauerstoff aus der Luft, der Atemreflex fällt eine Weile aus.  
Aber ich beatme ihn trotzdem, damit es bedrohlich aussieht... "Das Herz arbeitet nur noch schwach und er atmet nicht selbstständig", sage ich in tadelndem Ton.  
"So ein Mist!" schimpft der Kleine leise. Er überprüft die Tür, nimmt die Waffe und sagt: "Wir sind nur ganz kurz nebenan. Keine Dummheiten! Du hast keine Chance hier rauszukommen. Und wehe, der kratzt inzwischen ab...! Dann bist du dran! - Bully?"  
  
Die beiden gehen!  
Hastig krame ich das Handy raus...  
...es ist eingeschaltet...!  
  
...aber es hat kein Netz. Na, klar...!  
  
Ich sehe mich in dem hohen Raum um...Rohre...sie führen zu den finsteren Luken oben in den Ecken...wenn ich da rauf käme...!  
Ich muss es versuchen - auch, wenn ich keinen Schimmer habe, ob meine Zeit reicht!  
Also stecke ich das Handy ein und beginne, das Rohr hochzuklettern... Glücklicherweise ist etwas Platz zwischen Rohr und Wand...trotzdem ist es mühsam...ich rutsche und mir tun jetzt schon die Hände weh...  
  
Es dauert viel zu lange!  
Aber endlich bin ich oben...klammere mich mit einem Arm fest und hole das Handy raus.  
  
JA!!! - Ich habe ein Netz...!  
'Exjockey Zellengen. schalldicht Bunker? Folter Sgt. Bradstreet.' Ich schicke das an Sherlock und lasse das Handy eingeschaltet in der Luke über mir liegen.  
Jetzt muss ich bloß wieder runter kommen...  
Der Abstieg ist nicht leichter. Ich bin noch nicht halb unten, als die Tür aufgeht.  
"Wo, zum Teufel...?!" schimpft der Kleine fassungslos.  
"Ha!" Bulldogg zeigt in meine Richtung.  
"So ein Aas...!" Der Ex-Jockey zieht die Waffe und schießt! Ich kann nur noch den Kopf einziehen, da prallt schon das Projektil dicht neben mir an der Wand ab.  
"Lass das! Du tust es ja schon wieder!" brüllt Bulldogg wütend und entwindet ihm die Waffe. "Komm da sofort wieder runter! Oder der Bulle verliert mehr als nur ein paar Finger!"    
Ich gehorche, scheinbar frustriert...dabei wollte ich ja sowieso runter...  
  
Ein schwaches Stöhnen verrät mir, dass Bradstreet wieder zu sich kommt. Armer Kerl, er wäre besser noch ohnmächtig geblieben...  
  
"Geht denn das nicht schneller!" schimpft Bulldogg ungeduldig und spielt mit dem Hahn herum.  
"Doktorchen..., ich hab hier eine Rippenschere für die Fingerchen!" flötet der Ex-Jockey. "Mach hinne, oder es gibt Fingerfood!" knurrt er dann.  
  
Bradstreet beginnt verzweifelt zu schluchzen...  
  
Plötzlich werde ich grob in der Taille gepackt und von dem Rohr gezerrt - dann lande ich hart auf dem Boden. "So geht das doch schneller!" erklärt Bulldogg lässig.  
  
Ich raffe mich auf und schleppe mich zu meinem Patienten. "Er braucht dringend eine Pause und etwas zu trinken. Sonst macht er's nicht mehr lange", behaupte ich. "Habt ihr Salz da? Und was mit Zucker wäre auch gut..."  
  
"Ich hol was..."  
  
"Ruhig, Sergeant...Hilfe ist unterwegs...halten Sie durch...", flüstere ich ihm zu.  
Er schaut mich flehend an und ich klopfe ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
"Schön. Dann bin jetzt ich dran!" beschließt Bulldogg fröhlich. "Bind mir den Doc fest."  
"Jetzt kümmere ich mich erst mal darum, dass mir mein Bulle hier nicht abkratzt", knurrt der Kleine zurück, der gerade mit einer Wasserflasche und einer angebrochenen Tüte Salzletten wieder aufgekreuzt ist. "Siehste, das ist noch 'n Grund, warum man zumindest eine Hand einigermaßen heil lassen sollte: Sonst muss man seinen Gast nämlich auch noch füttern!"  
  
Ich helfe dem Sergeant in der Zwischenzeit auf die Seite. Er versucht, sich etwas aufzurichten, aber er ist noch zu schwach.  
"Bulldogg, spülen Sie den Becher von Ihrem Milkshake aus. Auch den Strohhalm", sage ich.  
"Was fällt dir Zwerg eigentlich - "  
"Nun mach schon!" knurrt der noch kleinere Zwerg und fuchtelt mit der Waffe herum.  
Hoffentlich packt Bradstreet nicht der Ekel, dass er aus Bulldoggs Becher trinken muss. Aber das ist die einfachste Lösung... Während Bulldogg irgendwo draußen spült und der Kleine anschließend den Becher mit Mineralwasser füllt und ihn Bradstreet reicht, vergehen weitere Sekunden in denen unsere Rettung hoffentlich näher rückt...  
Der Ex-Jockey befördert jetzt aus seiner Jacke einen Apfel zu Tage und poliert ihn an seiner Kleidung...  
  
"So, aber jetzt! Bitte Platz zu nehmen, Doc! Um das Anschnallen kümmern wir uns!" Bulldogg platzt förmlich vor Freude! Der Ex-Jockey nimmt sich die Knarre und ich - Platz auf dem Folterstuhl..., wo mich mein Peiniger gnadenlos festzurrt.  
Bradstreet, der sich ein wenig zu erholen beginnt, schaut mich hilflos an.  
"So...  jetzt bin ich gespannt, beim wievielten Versuch ich die Arterie treffe! Wetten werden noch angenommen! Faites vos jeux!"  
  
  
         Oh, der schwätzt ja fließend auswärts...!  
  
   
"Also erstens Mal ist das 'ne Vene! Nimm dafür nie 'ne Arterie - nicht, wenn du's unter Kontrolle halten willst - aber, zweitens: Du brauchst das nicht, wozu willst du das machen?" fragt der Kleine genervt.  
"Weil ich das cool finde und es lernen will! - Ja, nun dreh schon den Arm rum, damit ich da nachher auch drankomme!" motzt er mich an und kippt Bradsteets Blut kurzerhand aus dem Messbecher. Es platscht neben dem Gesicht des armen Sergeant auf den Boden. Der verdreht die Augen und sackt ohnmächtig zusammen.  
  
Wenigstens bekommt er so nicht mit, was nun folgt: Bulldogg versucht, meine Vene zu treffen.  
"So...drück 'n paar Mal so 'n bisschen drauf, dann kommt sie besser raus...genau. - Nun mach schon 'ne Faust, Doc, stell dich nich so an!" hilft der Kleine nach. " - Und - jetzt - WARTE! ...war ja klar..."  
  
Natürlich ist sie weggerollt.  
  
"Das ist aber auch unfair!" schmollt Bulldogg.  
"Unfair? Sei nicht kindisch! Das ist eine Rollvene! Da kannste nicht so drauf einstechen! Du musst die Mitte erwischen."  
"Ah, damit sie sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden kann..."  
Der Kleine verdreht die Augen. "Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst..."  
"Ooookaaay.... - Habdich!" Ein dumpfer Schmerz fährt lähmend durch meinen Arm...!  
Ich habe es zwar kommen sehen - aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es so heftig machen wird - er hat die Kanüle durch die Vene durch gejagt - ich hab noch gespürt wie die Sehne beiseite gerutscht ist, an der sich die Nadel vorbei bis ins Gelenk gebohrt hat. Und natürlich ist sie abgebrochen - ragt aus meiner Armbeuge...  
Mir ist kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen und urplötzlich habe ich ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.  
Blut läuft aus der abgebrochenen Nadel...wenigstens pulst es nicht...  
  
"Ach, Mannooo!" quengelt Bulldogg eingeschnappt - und der Kleine - lacht! Lacht Tränen! Da haben sich zwei Irre gefunden! - Ich versuche inzwischen, tief durchzuatmen...  
  
"Na, warte! Dich krieg ich...!" knurrt Bulldogg - und leider meint er immer noch meine Vene - nicht etwa seinen Kumpel...  
"Nimm 'ne Zange, so kriegst du die Nadel nicht raus...", rät der Kleine immernoch kichernd, legt den Apfel weg und kommt näher. "Lass mich mal sehen...hohoho...! Na, das hast du ja schön verbockt...! Warte, ich werde sehen, dass ich die Blutung stillen kann und du versuchst es drüben nochmal, aber viel flacher, verstehst du,  ganz schräg! Ja, so...und mach es langsamer..."  
Er drückt eine Kompresse auf meinen linken Arm und schaut seinem Schüler zu - ich ertappe mich bei dem Gedanken: Hoffentlich bekommt er es jetzt wirklich hin...!  
  
Und diesmal - ausgewogener Druck auf das Gewebe, so dass es der scharfen schrägen Spitze nachgibt...die Nadel dringt ein... okay,...jetzt bin ich direkt erleichtert, dass er nicht wieder was anderes angebohrt hat...!  
  
Das dunkle Blut rinnt in den Messbecher. Mein Blut - das mir nicht mehr gehört...  
  
"Sie wissen schon dass man vor einer normalen Blutspende 1,5 Liter Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen und was gegessen haben sollte?" bemerke ich. "...und danach genauso...?"  
"Wir wollen dein Blut ja gar nicht haben - wir wollen, dass es dir fehlt!" bemerkt der Ex-Jockey spitz. Unterdessen spüre ich schon, wie meine Kräfte nachlassen...wie ich rascher atmen muss...  
  
         Jungs...! Es reicht jetzt...! denke ich, versuche aber, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch ich spüre mein Herz und auch in meinem Kopf pocht und rauscht es...  
  
"So, Bully, du kannst jetzt abdrehen - Mann! Das war 'n Witz!" reagiert er fassungslos auf Bulldoggs verständnislosen Blick. Sie räumen den Abfall beiseite.  
  
  
Bradstreet sieht ängstlich und bedauernd zu mir hoch. "Essen Sie, solange man Sie noch lässt", zische ich ihm zu. "Sie müssen trinken..."  
  
  
"Jaaa...! Mal sehen...wo fang ich denn jetzt an...?" überlegt das durchgeknallte Riesenbaby voller Vorfreude......  
  
  
dadadaDIdaa...! macht es.  
  
  
...oh, Scheiße...! Das ist das Handy...! schießt es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
  
dadadaDIdaa...!  
  
"Was...zum... - wieso hast du Vollpfosten dein Handy an?!" fragt der Kleine.  
  
Bulldogg ist aufgesprungen - tastet über seine Hosentaschen, springt zu Bradstreet, der mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zurückfährt, weil er den ganzen Zusammenhang nicht durchschaut - der große Kerl reißt seine Jacke unter dem Kopf des erschrockenen Bullen hervor -  
  
dadadaDIdaa...!  
  
"Da oben...! Verdammt...! DAS hat der Dreckskerl vorhin gemacht! Dein dämliches Handy liegt die ganze Zeit da oben, ist an und hat ein Netz!" schreit der Ex-Jockey.  
  
dadadaDIdaa...!  
  
"Aber es is doch 'n Wegwerfhandy und die Nummer ist unterdrückt... - "  
"Papperlapapp! Der Doc wird wen angerufen oder eher gesimst haben - wir müssen hier raus, du Idiot! - Verdammte Scheiße...! Bind' den Doc los und dann schleppst du den Bullen...! Argh! Immer muss ich mit Amateuren arbeiten...!"    
  
dadadaDIdaa...!  
  
Nun spielt auch schon der Kleine mit dem Hahn rum...schlechte Angewohnheiten färben ab...  
  
Ich werde losgebunden und versuche Bradstreet ermutigend anzusehen.  
  
"So, aufstehen, Doc!" Der Kleine hat die Tasche genommen. Ich stelle vorsichtig die Füße auf den Boden...ziehe mich hoch... Mir ist ziemlich schwummrig...ich brauche nicht viel Schauspieltalent für das, was ich mir ausgedacht habe...  
  
dadadaDIdaa...!  
  
...ich torkle ein, zwei Schritte und klappe zusammen...taste über den Boden, um mich aufzuraffen...dabei stecke ich einiges ein... Keine Ahnung, ob das klappen wird... ich muss es versuchen...  
  
"Sieh zu, wie du deinen blöden Bullen selber schleppst! Meinen nehme ich mit! Mit dem bin ich noch nicht fertig!" schimpft Bulldogg.  
  
  
         okay, ich muss mich aufraffen, sonst legen sie am Ende schon jetzt einen von uns um...!  
  
Also komme ich hoch...mir ist wirklich schwindlig...  
  
  
"Also. Raus hier...", sagt der Kleine, indem er mit der Waffe fuchtelt. Bulldogg wirft sich Bradstreet über die Schulter und stapft los - ich hinterher - zuletzt der Kleine mit der Waffe - und der Tasche mit der Rippenschere, der Zange und - was auch immer...!  
  
Es ist wohl wirklich so etwas wie ein unterirdischer Bunker...wieso gehen hier Strom und Wasser...? Sehr seltsam... Egal. All meine Informationen sind Makulatur, wenn wir jetzt unseren Standort wechseln...! Wie, um alles in der Welt, soll Sherlock uns finden?! Auf der Straße angekommen - die nächste unangenehme Überraschung: Der dunkelblaue Rover ist weg! Stattdessen blinken die Lichter eines anderen Autos auf - Bulldogg hat den Autoschlüssel in der Hand und steuert einen roten Toyota wasweißichwas an... Sie haben den Wagen gewechselt! ...und das wohl schon bei der Herfahrt, während ich ausgeknockt war...! Oder noch früher? Wieso hat er sogar einen Schlüssel...?!  
Bulldogg öffnet den Kofferraum und wirft den Sergeant hinein...ich höre, wie er aufstöhnt, stürze hin. "Das könnt ihr doch nicht...!" dann gehe ich zu Boden...und ramme den Apfel auf den Auspuff...  
Keine Ahnung, ob das funktionieren wird... Ich muss es versuchen...!  
  
  
Kurz darauf sitze ich auf der Rückbank neben dem irren Zwerg. Ich tue, als sei ich halb ohnmächtig vor Schwäche...damit er mir nicht wieder eins überzieht...  
  
Bulldogg startet... - nichts...!  
  
Er versucht es nochmal...  
  
"Scheiße, was ist das denn?!" fragt der Kleine.  
  
"Bleib sitzen...ich seh nach..."  
  
Während der Große aussteigt, hält mir der Exjockey demonstrativ die Knarre an die Schläfe...  
Wird Bulldogg merken, dass ich das war?  
Aber erst mal schaut er sich den Motor an...nach einer Weile schlägt er die Haube frustriert zu... Dann geht er über die Straße...  
...und knackt dort ein anderes Auto...!  
  
Umzug, also...  
  
Ich hab mich eben schon entschieden - werde nun schon wieder vor die Wahl gestellt: Soll ich versuchen, in Bradstreets Nähe zu kommen, damit ich ihm helfen kann, falls sein Kreislauf richtig abschmiert...oder lieber versuchen, Spuren zu legen?  
Arzt gegen Soldat - oder besser gegen den Kollegen des Consulting Detective...  
  
Wieder hänge ich ganz elend auf dem Rücksitz...  
"...mir is' schlecht...ich brauch Luft...", behaupte ich schleppend.  
"Wenn du schreist, bist du tot!" knurrt der Kleine.  
"...ich brauch Luft...!" hauche ich gequält.  
"Also schön..."  
  
Dann werfe ich einen der ausgerissenen Fußnägel raus...  
  
...nach der nächsten Abbiegung folgt meine Taschenlampe...okay...besser gesagt: Sherlocks Zweittaschenlampe oder so... Dann habe ich noch Kabelbinder und Latexhandschuhe...  
  
  
Er MUSS uns einfach finden...!  
Er wird es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er zu spät kommt!  
  
In dem komischen Bunker wird er zwei große Blutlachen sehen...  
  
  
Fieberhaft überlege ich, was ich noch tun könnte...  
  
Aber endlich halten wir...ich fühle mich jetzt wirklich recht schwach, kann nicht mehr klar sehen...  
...noch einer von den Zehennägeln wandert nach draußen...  
  
"...so, herrreinspaziert, die Herrschaften...", tönt der Ex-Jockey großspurig.  
  
  
Noch ein letzter Kabelbinder...  
  
  
         Wo sind wir denn jetzt wieder...?  
  
         Ich bin jetzt wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende!  
  
         Sherlock...! Bitte...! Du musst uns finden...!  
  
  
  
 **Nach der Gefahr ist vor der Gefahr****  
  
  


  
Ich habe versucht, irgendetwas zu sehen, irgendetwas zu hören. Aber die ganze Fahrt über gab es nicht viel mehr als Finsternis und das Fauchen des Fahrtwindes, der am geöffneten Fenster vorbeischoss.  
Wieder scheint die Gegend menschenleer...ein stillgelegtes Fabrikgelände anscheinend... Wir betreten eine Halle. Die Luft scheint ebenso eisig wie draußen...Eine Laterne wirft fahles Licht herein, ansonsten brennt nur eine Notbeleuchtung...  
Ich habe wenig Hoffnung, dass meine Spuren etwas gebracht haben: Latexhandschuhe, Kabelbinder, Fußnägel - alles kleine, leichte Gegenstände, die schon ein vorbeifahrendes  Auto beiseite wirbelt... - aber was hätte ich sonst tun können?  
Verbissen kämpfe ich um meinen schwindenden Mut. Wie's aussieht, wird sich auch hier niemand über Schreie wundern...niemand wird uns hören.  
...der kleine Irre will Bradstreet auseinander nehmen, hat er gesagt! Und wie's aussieht, hat Bulldogg mit mir das Gleiche vor...  
Noch vor einer Woche hätte ich wohl darauf vertraut, dass Sherlock mich rechtzeitig finden wird, aber jetzt...? Doch schon vor genau einer Woche ist es fast schief gegangen: Klar, das ist meine Schuld gewesen. Es war wirklich waghalsig, mir selbst den Golem auf den Hals zu hetzen, damit Sherlock seine Deckung aufgibt - bin ich schuld an Sherlocks Entschluss...!?  
...diesmal habe ich wohl keine Chance mehr, mich selbst zu retten, ...und Sherlock...?!  
  
Zeit für eine Verzweiflungstat...!  
  
Bulldogg schnauft unter dem Gewicht des Sergeants...  
"Da lang. Mach die Tür auf!" kommandiert der Kleine und fuchtelt mit der Knarre.  
Ich stolpere auf die Metalltür zu. Mir ist schwindlig, ich fühle mich schwach und ausgetrocknet, denn mein Körper versucht den Blutverlust auszugleichen, indem er dem restlichen Gewebe die Flüssigkeit entzieht und damit den Blutkreislauf auffüllt. Zwar übertreibe ich etwas, wenn ich so tue, als würde ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, aber allzuviel muss ich nicht Theater spielen.  
"Ja, toll, was ist das hier denn für ein Zwergenkeller!" schimpft Bulldogg, der zuerst die Treppen hinuntergestapft ist. Ich folge ihm...die Mündung der Waffe im Nacken...  
Der große Kerl muss den Kopf einziehen, so niedrig verlaufen die Röhren unter der Decke des flachen Raumes. Kein Wunder, dass er angepisst ist.  
"Das ist ein sogenannter Kriechboden", belehrt ihn der Kleine hinter mir. "Wie du vielleicht bemerken wirst, ist es hier warm, weil hier auch die Heizungsrohre durchlaufen", setzt er spitz hinzu. "Die Heizung läuft, aber die Heizkörper stehen alle auf Gefrierschutz - im gesamten Gebäude. - Leg ihn da auf den Stapel Kartons. Vorsichtig! Wir können die Zwei an den Rohren anbinden", sagt der Kleine.  
Ich muss es versuchen!  
Mit gespannten Muskeln, warte ich darauf, dass Bulldogg sich niederbeugen wird, um seine Last abzuladen. Der Ex-Jockey beobachtet seinen Komplizen argwöhnisch...  
Ich stürze mich auf ihn und greife nach der Waffe - aber meine Kraft und meine Reflexe haben zu sehr gelitten - der Kleine taucht ab, sucht sich unter mir wegzurollen, doch dann - ein Schuss!  
Ich habe in meiner Hand den Rückstoß gespürt - wie die Waffe losging, der Knall dröhnt in meinen Ohren. Aufschreie - wir alle vier - gleichzeitig.  
Bradstreet poltert auf den Stapel zusammengelegter Kartons... Bulldogg starrt ungläubig und fuchsteufelswild zu uns herüber, hält sich den linken Arm...und geht fluchend in die Knie, ich hole unterdessen zum Schlag gegen den Kleinen aus, aber der ist schneller -  
Der Kolben der Waffe trifft mich...  Der Schlag jagt einen knisternden, grauen Nebel durch mein Gehirn und ich spüre, dass ich zu Boden gehe, schnappe nach Luft, um vielleicht doch nicht ganz das Bewusstsein zu verlieren...  
  
  
"Du blöder Arsch!" höre ich Bulldogg brüllen.  
"Schimpf nicht rum, hilf mir lieber! Ich hätte deinen kostbaren Doktor auch gleich abknallen können!"  
"Der müsste mich vielleicht auch erst mal wieder zusammenflicken, bevor du ihn schon wieder ins Land der Träume schickst!" giftet der Große und zischt vor Schmerzen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
"Ach, stell dich nicht so an! Das ist bloß ein Streifschuss! Das kann ich auch! Nun mach' schon - da oben rüber..."  
Unsanft werde ich hochgerissen, auf die Füße gestellt, meine Arme werden hochgezogen bis sich meine Hände irgendwo über meinem Kopf befinden. Anscheinend haben sie mich an eines der Rohre gebunden, soviel kann ich mir zusammenreimen, aber ich bin viel zu benommen, um mich zu wehren.  
"Konntest du denn nicht besser aufpassen, du - du Wicht!" keift Bulldogg.  
"Ich - ? - hättest du mal aufgepasst auf dein dämliches Handy! - Na, nun lass mal sehen...ist doch nur ein kleines Aua, mein Großer!" zieht er ihn auf.  
Doch 'sein Großer' ist gerade nicht zu solchen Späßen aufgelegt, versetzt ihm einen Stoß, dass er rückwärts taumelt und sich auf seine vier Buchstaben setzt.  
"Du hättest mich fast abgeknallt, du Wichser! Und das Handy hat der Boss nun mal mir gegeben. Wenn du es hättest, wäre das vielleicht dir passiert!"  
  
         ...hallo...? Es gibt da einen...Boss...? frage ich mich verwundert.  
  
Mittlerweile kann ich wieder einigermaßen sehen: Bradstreet hat sich unbemerkt aufgerappelt und wirft sich nun mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung auf den Großen -  
  
        ...das geht schief, denke ich...  Leider behalte ich recht.  
  
Bulldogg hat leichtes Spiel mit dem geschwächten Sergeant und hält ihm plötzlich ein Messer an die Kehle. Der Polizist erstarrt augenblicklich...Blut rinnt in seinen Kragen... und als der Kleine sich anschickt, ihn zu fesseln, lässt er es machtlos geschehen.  
Sie fixieren seine Handgelenke am Gitter eines kleinen Fensters.  
"Na, warte!" knurrt Bulldogg und schnappt sich einen seiner nackten Füße. Bradstreet hält ganz still, starrt ihn angsterfüllt an und schließt dann schaudernd die Augen...  
"Nicht mit dem Messer, Bully. Was willst du haben? Die Zange? Die Rippenschere? Oder soll ich nicht doch erst deinen Arm verbinden?"fragt der Kleine versöhnlich.  
Er hat offenbar beschlossen, sich gut mit seinem Komplizen zu stellen: Es ist zu riskant für ihn, diesen großen, kräftigen Kerl zu reizen...  
Bulldogg entscheidet sich für Letzteres... Eine kleine Gnadenfrist für Bradstreet und mich... Leider wird es nicht lange dauern, bis die Wunde gesäubert und verbunden ist.  
  
"So, aber nun verrate mir mal eins: - ", beginnt der Kleine streng, während er den Kratzer desinfiziert. "Hast du noch irgendjemandem diese Nummer gegeben?"  
"Nein, wem denn auch?!"  
"Seltsam...sehr seltsam..."  
"Wieso...?"  
"Aaaach...! Denk' halt einfach mal nach..."  
Bulldogg scheint zu wissen, dass keine weitere Erklärung folgen wird und zuckt unbekümmert die Schultern. Dann klemmt er sich das Fußgelenk des Bullen zwischen seine Knie. "Halt still! Machst es nur noch schlimmer...!" knurrt er leise drohend und setzt das Messer an.  
Der Sergeant stöhnt gepresst auf.  
"W-was machst du da...?" fragt der Kleine entgeistert.  
"Er ist dein Spielzeug. Also schreibe ich deinen Namen auf seine Fußsohle! Werd ich bei meinem auch machen...also mit meinem Namen, natürlich..."  
"Du Kindskopf! Damit nachher jeder weiß, dass ich ihn tranchiert habe?!"  
"Iiiih, du Schwuchtel! Das hast du vor?!" brüllt Bulldog angewidert und aufs äußerste empört.  
"Zerlegt, Mensch! 'Tranchieren' bedeutet 'fachgerecht zerlegen' - wie bei 'nem Brathuhn..."  
"Achso, sag das doch gleich...na, du häutest ihn dann später irgendwann...oder - naja, du könntest ihm auch die Fußsohlen verbrennen, dann sieht's keiner mehr... - so, jetzt probiere ich das nochmal mit der Zange und dann zeigst du mir was Neues...!"   
Bradstreet stöhnt leise verzweifelt auf, als er erneut die Zange sieht, beginnt zu keuchen...ist kurz davor, schon zu schreien, noch bevor es losgeht.  
Mit grausamem Grinsen setzt Bulldogg die Zange an...der Sergeant jault vor Schmerz auf, als sich sein Peiniger unter den nächsten Zehennagel vorarbeitet. Diesmal...macht er es langsam...! ...dann höre ich es leise knirschen...  
  
"Aufhören!" platze ich heraus - aber mein Ruf versinkt im entsetzten Schmerzensschrei des Polizisten.  
"Bravo. Du hast ihn disloziert." erklärt der Kleine trocken. Doch der Große schaut ihn nur verständnislos an.  
" - Na, den Zeh aus dem Gelenk gerissen!" folgt ungeduldig die Übersetzung.  
"Wieso, der ist doch noch dran..." gibt der Große verständnislos zurück.  
"Ja, aber der Knochen nicht! Du hast ihn ausgerenkt."  
"Achja...? Weil es diesmal zu langsam war? Interessant...", stellt er fasziniert fest. "Gib mir doch mal diese komische Schere...das will ich sehen..."  
  
Die beiden machen mich KRANK...!!! Ich zerre an dem Rohr, hänge mich mit vollem Gewicht daran...versuche es nochmal... Doch...! ...irgendwie scheint es nachzugeben...! Ich bemühe mich, alles, was ich an Abscheu in mir finde, auch noch in Wut zu verwandeln, um meine letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren...  
Dann ein Krachen - Ich stürze auf die Knie und bin frei - Dampf zischt, kochendes Wasser schießt heraus und trifft den Ex-Jockey seitlich am Kopf - in sein Kreischen hinein platzt ein Knall!  
Die Tür ist aufgeflogen - jemand hat einen Warnschuß abgegeben.   
"MI-5! Waffen fallenlassen! Da rüber an die Wand!"   
Gleichzeitig ist die Scheibe hinter Bradstreet klirrend geborsten und der Lauf einer Waffe hat sich durch die Öffnung geschoben.  
Rasch kommen sie jetzt die Treppe herunter. Zu viert. Überwältigen die beiden Spinner. Einer macht anscheinend per Funk Meldung über sein Headset.  
Bradstreet schluchtzt kraftlos - er ist völlig aufgelöst...  
  
         Er hat also Mycroft alarmiert...   
         Wird ihm nicht leicht gefallen sein, war aber sicher die einzige Chance...  
  
Ich knie unverändert am Boden mit meinen gefesselten Händen vor mir und fixiere die Tür...da oben tut sich etwas...schnelle Schritte kommen näher...dann fegt eine hohe Gestalt im langen, dunklen Mantel herein - bleibt in der Tür stehen -  
  
SHERLOCK!  
  
Jetzt erst schwappt eine Welle von Erleichterung in mir hoch - ich möchte aufstehen, er soll sehen, dass ich okay bin - aber stattdessen geben meine Beine nun endgültig nach und klappen sich ganz zusammen.  
Da entdeckt er mich, eilt die Treppe herunter, landet bei mir auf dem Boden und packt meine Oberarme.  
"John...!" Die Stimme versagt ihm. Seine Augen huschen kurz über meinen Körper, dann schaut er mir wieder ins Gesicht. Er sieht so ängstlich und gequält aus, dass ich ihn beruhigend anlächle und ihm versichere: "Ich bin okay! Alles noch dran..."  
Er schluckt schwer. "Wirklich...?" ächzt er.  
"Naja..., sie haben mir Blut abgezapft... - aber das weißt du sicher schon...", gestehe ich ein.  
  
In diesem Moment trifft das Ambulanzteam ein.  
"Hier! Wir brauchen Hilfe!" bellt Sherlock.  
"Kümmern Sie sich zuerst um den Sergeant!" widerspreche ich ebenso laut, dann zieht sich wieder ein dumpfer Nebel in meinem Kopf zusammen, doch ich spüre, dass Sherlock mich festhält...  
  
  
  
"John...?"  
Ich war wohl nur ganz kurz weggetreten. Sherlock hat mich auf die Seite gelegt und mich mit seinem Mantel zugedeckt. Seine Hand ruht auf meiner Schulter.  
"Du bist fantastisch! Wie immer... Du hast mich gefunden...rechtzeitig...", stelle ich fest und spüre das ich grinsen muss.  
"Unsinn. Melissa hat mich alarmiert, die Notizen auf deinem Handy und deine SMS haben die Suche sehr erleichtert, den Rest haben Mycrofts Leute mithilfe der Überwachungsaufnahmen erledigt..."  
Ich spüre Enttäuschung - nicht darüber, dass es so gelaufen ist - überhaupt nicht, das war ja irgendwie klar - aber dass er es so beschreibt! Dass er mir das antwortet!   
Ich hatte mit einer Erwiderung gerechnet wie 'offenkundig!' oder 'Selbstverständlich habe ich das!' - aber das...!? Das ist nicht er... Das ist einfach nur ernüchternd, deprimierend...  Eine Reaktion, die Sherlock so gar nicht ähnlich sieht...überhaupt hockt da ein Sherlock vor mir, der sich selbst nicht ähnlich sieht: Erschöpft, resigniert, traurig...noch nicht einmal erleichtert, dazu ist er noch viel zu angespannt.     
Ich versuche es mit einem Zitat:  
"Ich hab' auf Zeit gespielt. Ich wusste, du kommst...", sage ich lächelnd.  
"Wusstest du nicht..."   
Es sind die richtigen, die erhofften Worte. Doch es kommt so niedergeschlagen, so müde heraus, dass es mir die Sprache verschlägt.  
"John..., ich verstehe dich nicht... Dass - ...dass dich der MI-5 noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat, ändert doch nichts...", erklärt er mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck in der Stimme.  
Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass mein Missgeschick (und das des bedauernswerten Sergeants) doch immerhin diesen Zweck erfüllen würde: Den Consulting Detective zurück zu bringen!  
Zutiefst enttäuscht verfalle ich in eine Art Apathie - aber niemand scheint das mit etwas anderem, als der Folter und der ausgestandenen Angst in Verbindung zu bringen. Geübte Hände packen mich auf eine Trage. Sherlock spricht mit dem Sanitäter und bleibt an meiner Seite. Schon im Krankenwagen läuft die erste Infusion durch. Bradstreet ist längst mit Blaulicht und Sirene abtransportiert worden.  
"Sie werden ihn bestimmt zur Sicherheit den Rest der Nacht dabehalten, aber nach einer Blutspende wird er sich schon deutlich besser fühlen, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Er ist zäh, er wird sich bald vollständig erholt haben..."  
Sherlock nickt abwesend und sieht bekümmert auf mich herab. Ich reiße mich aus meiner Starre und zwinge mich dazu, ihn anzulächeln.  
Wir sollten erleichtert sein. Es ist glimpflich abgegangen...früher hätten wir nun schon wieder rumgealbert - aber da ist keine Spur von Erleichterung in seinen Augen.  
Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, ob er okay ist. Er ist es nicht.  
Er hat mich zwar gefunden - aber meine Entführung hat ihn keineswegs aus dem tiefen Loch seiner Verzweiflung geholt, wie ich insgeheim gehofft hatte: Im Gegenteil! Sie hat ihm nur erneut vor Augen geführt, wie riskant mein Leben an seiner Seite geworden ist...!  
  
  
Als wir etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später alleine in einem Zweibettzimmer in irgendeinem Krankenhaus sind, sitzt Sherlock immer noch verstört an meiner Seite und schweigt. Die Trostlosigkeit ist erdrückend. -   
Bradstreet wird physisch wieder ganz in Ordnung kommen, danach habe ich mich erkundigt - natürlich wird er traumatisiert sein...ich sollte ihn besuchen... - doch augenblicklich macht mir Sherlock weit mehr Sorgen...  
'Nach der Gefahr ist vor der Gefahr', scheint es ihm durch den Kopf zu gehen. - Sherlock, das war immer schon so, wusstest du das nicht? Und es war immer okay für mich...!  
  
"Sherlock... Mir ist nichts passiert, du warst schnell genug! Ohne deine Initiative hätte Mycroft doch gar nicht nach mir suchen lassen! Und überlege mal, wie lange diese beiden Spinner schon wieder draußen waren! Ohne dich wären sie das immer noch!" versuche ich ihm klar zu machen.  
  
  
Doch da öffnet sich ohne Vorwarnung die Tür. Als Sherlock aufspringt, bin ich darauf gefasst, dass er einfach in die Nasszelle verschwinden oder Mycroft noch eine kleine spitzfindige Grobheit an den Kopf werfen wird, aber stattdessen bleiben die Brüder voreinander stehen.  
"John... ist soweit unversehrt, wie ich höre", tastet sich Mycroft vor. Sherlock meidet seinen Blick, nickt, dann... - als ob sie schwer wie Blei wäre - hebt er stockend die rechte Hand ein wenig. "Danke, Mycroft...", sagt er heiser.  
Trotz seiner Verblüffung ergreift der Ältere geistesgegenwärtig die dargebotene Hand. "Aber das war doch selbstverständlich, Sherlock!" erwidert er ungewohnt herzlich.  
Dann - obwohl er doch spüren muss, dass seinem Bruder die Berührung längst unangenehm ist, legt er noch seine Linke auf Sherlocks Hand. "Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun kann...", fragt er vorsichtig.  
Sherlock schüttelt nur den Kopf, entzieht ihm seine Hand und - flüchtet aus dem Raum.  
  
Für einen Moment sieht Mycroft geradezu erschüttert aus, doch dann hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, wendet er sich mir zu und kommt näher. Ich frage mich, wieviel er weiß...oder zumindest ahnt.  
Mit aufmerksamen Augen registriert er das Pflaster an meiner Stirn und die Schlinge, mit der mein linker Arm bis auf weiteres ruhig gestellt wurde - der schmale Wundkanal, den die Kanüle hinterlassen hat, sollte problemlos verheilen, anscheinend hat er nichts Heikles getroffen... Dazu die zweite Infusion, die nun nach der Blutspende in den Zugang an meinem rechten Arm tropft. "Wie fühlen Sie sich, John?" fragt er höflich.  
  
         Ach, komm, eigentlich willst du doch von mir wissen, wie es deinem Bruder geht! denke ich.   
  
...aber ich bin ihm nicht böse, dazu bin ich selbst viel zu besorgt um Sherlock.  
"Danke, Mycroft...geht schon wieder", antworte ich artig.  
Er lächelt ungewohnt unsicher, sieht zu Boden...sucht nach Worten...  
"Sherlock war sehr besorgt um Sie. Das...ist ja nicht neu für mich..."  
  
         ...aber immer noch ungewohnt...  
  
"...aber...es ist noch etwas anderes... - John, bitte, was ist passiert...?  
Er - er hat 'The Science of Deduction' gelöscht?!" Er ist wirklich zutiefst beunruhigt.  
"Ich weiß...", erwidere ich müde. "bitte, ziehen Sie Ihre Schlüsse, Mycroft...ich fühle mich nicht autorisiert, Ihnen Aufkunft zu geben...  
Er nickt resigniert.  
"Planen Sie..., in nächster Zeit...aus der Baker Street auszuziehen?" fragt er stockend. ,Bitte, John, Sie müssen auf ihn aufpassen, Sie wissen doch, dass er mich nicht an sich ran lässt...!' kann ich den verzweifelten Subtext hinter dieser etwas indiskreten Frage förmlich hören.  
"In nächster Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht", versichere ich.  
Er nickt wieder. Ein klein wenig getröstet.  
"Ich danke Ihnen, John", sagt er schließlich. "Erholen Sie sich gut..."  
Überlegt hat er sich das schon, mich mal wieder mit 'Captain' oder 'Doktor' anzureden, mich an seine Befehlsgewalt und meine Pflicht zu erinnern. Aber er hat es mit Bedacht nicht getan. Er hat begriffen, dass unsere Freundschaft schwerer wiegt.  
  
"Ich versuche wirklich, auf ihn achtzugeben", sage ich leise. Den unausgesprochenen Teil dieses Satzes versteht er auch so.  
Er nickt dankbar, aber auch sehr bedrückt.  
"Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass er...damit aufhört, ...vernünftig wird, - dass sein Leben endlich kein Hazard-Spiel mehr wäre - aber...doch nicht so..." Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf. "Ich weiß, er würde nicht wollen, dass ich ihm eine Stellung verschaffe, doch wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann..."  
"Dann lasse ich Sie es wissen", vollende ich den Satz.  
Wieder ein Nicken, ein freundliches, doch leeres Lächeln. "Vergeben Sie mir... Sie brauchen dringend Ruhe. Ich empfehle mich..."  
"Good Bye, Mycroft. Und... - danke." Meine Stimme klingt müde und heiser. Ich kann wirklich kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Mein Kopf, mein Arm und ebenso die Schulter schmerzen nicht mehr, weil man mir ein starkes Analgetikum verpasst hat.  
"Gern geschehen, John..."  
Er verlässt den Raum.  
  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis Sherlock wieder müde in mein Zimmer schlüpft. Er setzt sich still zu mir und riecht ein wenig nach miesem Automatenkaffee...  
"Koffein, Sherlock? Ernsthaft? Du solltest dich besser etwas hinlegen. Du siehst wirklich erschöpft aus", empfange ich ihn leise und mache eine Kopfbewegung hin zu dem zweiten, unberührten Bett.  
  
Wer ist nun der Soziopath von uns beiden? Aber ich habe es auch deshalb auf die körperliche Komponente reduziert, weil wir ganz bestimmt beide nicht hier darauf eingehen wollen, wie deprimiert er ist.  
  
"Ich habe mehr als ausreichend geschlafen, wie du weißt", entgegnet er.  
"Sagen wir 'überdurchschnittlich'...", schlage ich vor. "Was nicht heißt, dass du nicht doch Ruhe nötig hättest..."  
"Bist du nicht viel zu müde, um mir mir zu diskutieren?" versetzt er milde.  
  
         ...doch, weiß Gott, das bin ich...  
  
"Leg' dich hin. Anweisung von deinem Arzt", erkläre ich und versuche dabei mit fester aber sanfter Stimme zu sprechen. Trotzdem bin ich überrascht, als er sich erhebt, zu dem anderen Bett geht, die Schuhe abstreift und sich in Schal und Mantel auf das Laken legt, mit dem es abgedeckt ist. Er rollt sich auf der Seite zusammen und schaut zu mir herüber, als wolle er sich wachhalten bis er mich wieder mit nachhause nehmen kann.  
"Erhol' dich gut, Sherlock..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ich weiß: Das Wortspiel funktioniert im Englischen nicht so richtig, weil ein FußballSPIEL da kein 'Game' sondern ein 'Match' ist - aber, hallo: Wir schlagen uns hier ja praktisch täglich mit irgendwelchen Wortspielen oder Redewendungen rum, die nicht übersetzbar sind...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Der mysteriöse Anrufer**  


  
  
  
Es war gewiss nur den Medikamenten zu verdanken, dass ich den Rest der Nacht tief und traumlos schlief. Dass sogar Sherlock ein wenig geschlafen haben musste - wenn auch ziemlich unruhig - verriet mir das und Unordnung geratene Bettzeug.   
Er war wortkarg gab sich übellaunig und unfreundlich, stellte keinerlei Fragen über mein Befinden und verschwand während ich frühstückte kommentarlos den Raum. Zu meinem Appetit trug das nicht gerade bei, aber ich zwang mich dazu, etwas zu essen, weil ich wusste, was mein Organismus jetzt brauchte.   
Anschließend machte ich mich fertig, stellte mich einer Blutuntersuchung - und da bei meiner Rückkehr in mein Zimmer jede Spur von Sherlock fehlte, hinterließ ich ihm die auf die Rückseite eines Kassenzettels gekritzelte Nachricht, dass ich Sgt. Bradstreet einen kurzen Besuch abstatte.  
  
  
Der junge Polizist sah noch recht elend aus. Er erkannte mich sofort, streckte mir lächelnd seine zittrige Hand entgegen und krächzte dankbar: "Dr Watson, ohne Sie wäre ich verloren gewesen. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen...!" Während ich seine Hand ergriff, sah ich Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern. "Aber, Sergeant, erstens habe ich ebensogut mir selbst geholfen und zweitens war das doch selbstverständlich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können..."   
Natürlich hätte ich versuchen können, die beiden Spinner dazu zu bringen, mit mir anzufangen, doch von solch märtyrerhaften Gesten hatte man uns in unserer Ausbildung dringend abgeraten: Das brachte Folterer nur auf die Idee, jeweils eine Geisel damit unter Druck zu setzen, dass sie der anderen etwas antaten, wenn sie z.B. keine Informationen erhielten...  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich denn heute Morgen?" fragte ich.  
Er schluckte und bemühte sich um Selbstbeherrschung. "Naja..., ich stehe wohl noch unter starken Medikamenten...", gab er vage zurück. Anscheinend hatte er sich regelrecht heiser geschrieen.  
"Man wird Sie sicher drängen, psychologische Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Stäuben Sie sich nicht dagegen... Sie...schämen sich doch wohl nicht...?" fragte ich dann - und wusste sehr wohl, dass er genau das tat: Seine Schwäche, seine Tränen waren ihm entsetzlich peinlich.  
Er schaute betreten unter sich.  
"Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht", versicherte ich ihm leise.  
Trotz allen Kraftaufwands konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen weiter mit Tränen füllten, bis sich schließlich zwei von ihnen lösten und über seine blassen Wangen rollten.  
"Aber Sie...", begann er mit erstickter Stimme, doch dann gab er es auf.  
"Es war weder meine erste Entführung, noch meine erste Folter", gab ich zu. "Und glauben Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte nicht auch noch geschrieen...ich hatte wahrscheinlich mehr Angst um meine Finger als Sie um Ihre... Aber vor allem wusste ich, das mein Fehlen fast sofort auffallen musste, dass...Sherlock Holmes wahrscheinlich schon nach wenigen Minuten anfangen wird, nach mir zu suchen, während Sie bereits fast einen ganzen Tag länger in dieser Ungewissheit dort zugebracht hatten."  
Er lächelte mich dankbar unter Tränen an und nickte stumm. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, wem wir unsere alles in allem doch schnelle Rettung zu verdanken hatten, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich doch auch dazu verpflichtet und wollte es auch.  
"...und ich werde sicher noch Albträume von der Geschichte haben...ganz bestimmt, sogar..."  
"Anfangs wusste ich nicht, was sie von mir wollten...hielt es mehr für einen Zufall, dass ich den einen schon kannte, dachte, sie wollten mich vielleicht austauschen oder so... Ich hatte ein paar Tage frei aber noch mit niemandem etwas konkretes vereinbahrt - niemand hat mich vermisst - es wäre wohl erst am Samstag aufgefallen, wenn ich nicht zum Dienst erscheine...Gott! Ich habe mich noch nie so alleine gefühlt..." Er brach schaudernd ab.  
"Oh, das waren aber wirklich verdammt entmutigende Aussichten!" pflichtete ich ihm bei. "Da wäre wohl jeder verzweifelt, der die Situation halbwegs realistisch einschätzt... - Sie dürfen sich noch nicht so aufregen!" stellte ich dann fest und klingelte an seiner Stelle, denn er hatte begonnen, nach Luft zu ringen, als ihn die grausame Erinnerung einzuholen drohte.  
"Ruhig Sgt.! Sie sind in Sicherheit, es ist okay, Sie haben es überstanden!" murmelte ich eindringlich und blieb bei ihm, bis eine Schwester kam. Als sie übernahm nickte mir Bradstreet nocheinmal dankbar zu, um mir zu signalisieren, dass ihn der Flashback nicht völlig mit sich fortgerissen hatte.  
  
  
Bedrückt aber auch aufatmend verließ ich ihn.  
Auf meinem Zimmer erwartete mich ein gelangweilter Sherlock, der sich sehr desinteressiert gab.  
"Fahren wir nachhause? Oder hast du noch etwas zu erledigen?" fragte ich ihn in beiläufigem Ton.  
"Willst du...?" fragte er unsicher.  
  
Und dann begann ich auch zu begreifen, was in ihm vorging: Er wollte mich nicht drängen, mit nachhause zu kommen, wollte nicht riskieren, dass es wieder zu früh war, wollte nicht nocheinmal erleben, dass ich im Treppenhaus kollabierte...  
  
"Es geht schon wieder. Und ich werde mich zuhause auch bestimmt besser erholen als hier", versicherte ich ihm.  
Er nickte und als wir hinausgingen, passte er seinen Schritt meinem Tempo an, damit ich mich nicht überanstrengen sollte und er sofort mitbekäme, wenn ich mich schlecht fühlte. Später ließ er mich zuerst ins Taxi steigen und bat darum, die Heizung aufzudrehen.  
  
  
Zuhause erwartete uns Mrs Hudson. Da mich Sherlock vor sich in den Hausflur dirigierte, schloss sie zuerst mich in die Arme.  
"John, Sie Ärmster, das ist aber auch furchtbar, was diese ganzen Verbrecher immer mit Ihnen anstellen...!" jammerte sie.  
  
         ...Oh, bitte! Seien Sie doch bloß still! dachte ich.  
  
"Ach, schon gut Mrs Hudson. Berufsrisiko! Das ist schon in Ordnung, war halb so wild!" spielte ich den Vorfall herunter. Sie widersprach mir nicht und wandte sich Sherlock zu. Dieser reagierte praktisch nicht auf ihre Umarmung, wirkte beinahe apathisch, dann floh er die Treppen hinauf.  
"Ach, Gott, John...man könnte ja meinen, dass er es war, der gekidnapped wurde...!?"  
"Er macht sich Sorgen, dass soetwas jederzeit wieder passieren kann...und ich fürchte..." Ich holte tief Luft. "Ich fürchte, er sorgt sich auch Ihretwegen... Seien Sie bitte sehr vorsichtig..."  
"Denken Sie wirklich...?" fragte sie unbehaglich.  
"Ich muss das leider sagen...", seufzte ich. "Sicher wird das Haus in nächster Zeit genauer beobachtet werden...aber das hatten wir ja schon einmal."  
"Ach, Gott, das ist ja furchtbar...! Kann ich Ihnen den wenigstens etwas zum Mittagessen machen? Damit Sie bald wieder bei Kräften sind? Sie müssten es halt holen..."  
"Gerne, Mrs Hudson, aber machen Sie sich bloß keine Mühe..."  
"Einfach nur das Dreifache zu Kochen, ist ja kein großer Mehraufwand... ach, übrigens: Ihr Kollege kam gestern vorbei, als Sherlock schon weg war. Naja...was hätte ich ihm anderes sagen sollen, als dass Sie entführt wurden und Sherlock nach Ihnen sucht...?"  
"Mike Stamford? - Gut, dass Sie mir das sagen, besser, ich rufe ihn mal an..."  
  
  
Im ersten Stock angekommen gab mir Sherlock wortlos mein Handy.  
"Danke, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch funktioniert...", sagte ich und sank in meinen Sessel am Kamin.  
"Melissa hat es praktisch sofort aus der Pfütze gefischt...", bemerkte er widerwillig.  
"Ich hatte sie schon auf dem Hinweg bemerkt und habe darauf gehofft, dass sie dich alarmiert...", sagte ich. Ob sie wohl sonst noch irgendetwas gesagt hatte? Aber dazu war wahrscheinlich gar keine Zeit gewesen...  
Ich schrieb an Mike: 'Hi, bin wieder zuhause. Es geht mir gut.'  
Sarah hatte sich noch gestern gemeldet: 'Wie sieht's aus bei euch?'  
Während ich noch an einer Antwort herumformulierte, klingelte mein Handy. Mike.  
"Watson?" meldete ich mich.  
"John, Mensch..! Dem Himmel sei Dank!", platzte Mikes Stimme aufgeregt an mein Ohr. "Was ist denn passiert?! Erzähl'!"  
Augenblicklich wurde mir klar, dass auch er hoffte, ein solcher Vorfall müsste Sherlock reaktivieren. Ich sah hilflos zu Sherlock hinüber, der mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster stand und auf die Baker Street hinaus spähte.  
"Kannst du...nicht reden?" fragte Mike fast flüsternd.  
"Gute Idee, Mike, aber nächstes Mal sollten wir's wirklich nicht so übertreiben. Nur, im Augenblick ist es ungünstig..."  
"Das heißt...es hat sich nichts geändert?" versuchte er enttäuscht, mein Gelaber zu deuten.  
"Mal sehen, aber das wird sich so bald nicht einrichten lassen. Ich bin auch grade ein bisschen angeschlagen..."  
"Sag' mir, wenn ich vorbei kommen soll!" bat er.  
"Nein...," ich suchte nach Worten und bemerkte vage. "Wir brauchen nur beide etwas Ruhe..."  
"Okay, wie du meinst... Mensch, John...! Ich hab' die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht - und ich wollte auch Moira nichts sagen, es hätte sie nur erschreckt. Wie hältst du sowas nur aus?! Ich wäre durchgedreht vor Angst! Wie geht es dir wirklich?"  
"Naja, ich habe schon manchmal mit Albträumen zu kämpfen...Afghanistan spukt mir doch immer noch im Kopf herum..."  
"Verstehe...meld' dich bald mal, wenn er nicht mithört, ja?"  
"Ja, klar, machen wir bald mal wieder. Und du erhol' dich gut von deinen Studis!"  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich fragte mich zweifelnd, ob ich Sherlock wirklich hatte täuschen können.  
Er sagte jedenfalls nichts dazu. Frustriert ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass es mir vielleicht sogar lieber wäre, er würde mich der Peinlichkeit aussetzen, mir auf den Kopf zu zu sagen, worüber wir in Wahrheit geredet hatten. Das wäre wenigstens typisch er...  
Einige Minuten später zog ich mich ratlos in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück.  
"Ich leg' mich vor dem Lunch noch ein bisschen hin", bemerkte ich leise. Doch von Sherlock kam keinerlei Bestätigung.  
  
  
  
  
"Hol mir einen Big Mäc, einen Doppel-Cheeseburger, ein 20er McNuggets und eine große Pommes. Und dazu ein Sixpack Bier", orderte Bulldogg und machte dazu gierige Augen.  
"Ach - und könntest du einen Campingkocher auftreiben? Oder vielleicht auch so einen Einmal-wegwerf-Grill, oder so, die Tanke an der Ecke hat glaube ich so was... - Hast du schon mal Menschenfleisch gegrillt oder so? Das Wort, das du mir mit dem Brathuhn erklärt hast - ich hab schon wieder vergessen, wie es ging, das hat mich drauf gebracht: Wir können ihnen doch etwas Fleisch abschneiden und sie müssen zusehen, wie wir es zubereiten und essen! Das wäre doch was! Und das könnte man mehr als einmal machen!"   
"Oh, das ist eine teuflisch gute Idee!" begeisterte sich der Kleine. "Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte, wo Geiseln die Hinterbacken abgschnitten werden, damit alle zu essen haben - aber das war eine Satire...irgendwas französisches...wie auch immer: Ich habe meine Zweifel, ob unsere Geiseln, das lange überleben...also, weil wir wahrscheinlich die Blutung nicht gestillt bekämen."  
"Achso...schade eigentlich...aber dann lass uns das gegen Ende machen...als Sonntagsbraten vielleicht...", überlegte Bulldogg geradezu andächtig.  
Bradstreet und ich hatten voller Entsetzen zugehört: Diese beiden waren echt völlig irre!!!  
"Der Boss wird stolz auf dich sein!" prophezeite der Kleine. "Du entwickelst ja noch richtig Fantasie!"  
  
         ...der Boss...???  
  
Dann klappte die Tür.  
Bulldogg grinste mir plötzlich ins Gesicht. "Endlich allein!" versetzte er zweideutig... Dann kramte er in der Reisetasche herum.  
"Hm..., jetzt möchte ich doch mal sehen, ob ich den richtigen Schwung endlich raushabe...", murmelte er voller Vorfreude.  
Ich riss an meinen Fesseln, aber sie gaben kein bisschen nach.  
"Bist du nicht auch neugierig? Ich frage mich, ob du auch so schön laut schreien kannst wie der Bulle! Was meinst du?"  
Er klapperte mit der Zange herum, ähnlich wie er es gerne mit Schusswaffen machte.  
"Tja...welllchennn nehm ich denn malll...? ...was für kleine, zarte Fingerchen du doch hast!" stellte er fest, als er seine Pranken meiner rechten Hand näherte.  
Ein heiserer Laut des Entsetzens entwich meiner Kehle, als er plötzlich den Zeigefinger packte und ihn nach oben bog.  
Ich hielt den Atem an. Der große Kerl hielt meinen armen Finger in seine Pranke geklammert wie in einen Schraubstock. Er musste den kleinen Finger abwinkeln, hätte er alle seine vier Finger um meinen Zeigefinger gewickelt, hätte der Nagel nicht mehr herausgeschaut...Nun setzte er die Zange an...  
Der Schmerz war mörderisch! Mir brach der Schweiß aus und mein Herz begann zu rasen.  
"Guck gefälligst hin! Ich mache sonst so lange weiter, bis du einmal hingeguckt hast!" drohte er.  
Dann ein Ruck - und ein wahnsinniges Brennen fuhr mir den Arm hinauf bis ins Genick, so dass mir kurz richtig schwarz vor Augen wurde: Blut schoss spritzend aus dem entblößten Nagelbett.  
Ich presste meine Kiefer zusammen bis es knirschte.  
"Perfekt!" jubelte Bulldogg begeistert - doch dann: "Warum schreist du nicht?" motzte er beleidigt.  
Ich rang zischend zwischen den Zähnen nach Atem.  
"Das wäre doch ein schönes Geschenk für deinen Chef, was meinst du? Dieser Finger mit dem Nagel? Ein zweiteiliges Puzzle! Hahaha...!"  
Er springt erstaunlich agil zur Tasche zurück und holt die Rippenschere heraus.  
  
         Sherlock....! Hilf mir! schreie ich innerlich.  
  
Da steht mein Peiniger auch schon wieder vor mir, schnappt sich den blutenden Finger und klemmt ihn zwischen die Backen der Schere.  
"Eigentlich geht das doch viel zu schnell...", philosophiert er. "...ich muss den Kleinen nachher fragen, ob er nicht auch eine Säge für so was hat...egal...jetzt mach ich's so..."  
Er packt die Schere...drückt sie zusammen...langsam! Die Klingen graben sich ins Fleisch - Blut rinnt über meine Hand, teils dunkel fließend, teils hell pulsend - es fühlt sich an als würde meine Hand aufplatzen, der Schmerz frisst sich lähmend bis in mein Herz, ich habe das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen - dann leistet der Knochen Widerstand. Bulldogg quetscht meinen Finger zwischen den Klingen der Schere zusammen - ich kann nicht mehr - ein Schrei bricht über meine Lippen - plötzlich gibt es einen entsetzlichen Ruck und dann geht ein trockenes, endgültiges 'Klack' durch meinen Unterarm. Triumphierend hält mir Bulldogg meinen abgetrennten Finger vor die Augen.  
Irgendwie habe ich es noch nicht ganz glauben können - bis eben! Schaudern erfasst meinen ganzen Körper - mir wird sterbenselend...  
  
"John! John! Wach doch auf! Es ist vorbei!" höre ich plötzlich Sherlocks erschrockene Stimme.  
Mit einem panischen Schrei stürze ich ins Bodenlose - doch dann...sehe ich meine Hände vor mir - ausgestreckt - bebend - beide noch komplett...!  
"John, ganz ruhig...alles gut! Du bist wieder Zuhause! Es ist nichts passiert!" raunt Sherlock schmerzlich. Ich spüre seine Hände, die meine Oberarme gepackt halten...dann lockert er seinen Griff und legt einen Arm um meine Schultern - endlich komme ich in der Wirklichkeit an, sitze völlig verkrampft, kerzengrade und nach Luft hechelnd im Bett, die Arme vorgestreckt, meine Hände vor meinen Augen...!  
Dann falle ich entkräftet in mich zusammen, doch Sherlock sitzt nun neben mir hält mich fest. "Okay, alles okay...", murmelt er beruhigend und klingt dabei selbst fast ängstlich. "Du bist in Sicherheit...für diesmal..." Auch seine Stimme zittert.  
"Sherlock...!" hauche ich schwach und noch ganz benommen vor Grauen.  
"Ich bin hier...keiner tut dir was...du bist unversehrt, John. Hab keine Angst..." Keine Arroganz, nicht mal Souveränität ist herauszuhören, es klingt beinahe flehend... - so als bitte er mich um Vergebung.  
Ich ringe nach Luft, versuche das Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen und vergewissere mich nochmals, dass meine rechte Hand völlig in Odnung ist... "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, es war so real...", flüstere ich atemlos.  
"Ich weiß..., deine Hand ist völlig intakt", versichert er mir und nimmt sie beutsam in die seine - fast so vorsichtig wie damals, als die mit Glassplittern gespickt war...  
Gequält lache ich kurz auf, halb erleichtert, halb verzweifelt. "Er hatte eine Knochenschere für die Finger, weißt du? Sie sprachen davon, einen Augapfel rauszunehmen, so dass man es noch mit ansehen muss... - und in meinem Traum wollte Bulldogg eine Portion Fleisch aus uns rausschneiden und als Sonntagsbraten zubereiten..." Ich muss innehalten, nach Luft ringen... " - ich bin so froh, dass du uns so schnell gefunden hast...!!"  
  
         '...falls Sie mich grade angelogen haben, werde ich Sie finden und dann ziehe ich Ihnen die Haut ab...!' sagt da Jim Moriarty in meinem Kopf. Und dann überschlägt sich mein Gehirn förmlich... und gleichzeitig werde ich starr vor Schreck!  
  
         - WAS...?! - Moment mal!!!  
  
"...Moriarty...!" stammele ich schaudernd und noch völlig verdattert. Aber - verdammt! Es passt! Ich bin plötzlich hellwach - das Adrenalin schießt nur so durch meine Adern...  
"John, beruhige dich! Er ist nicht hier! Bitte, dreh jetzt nicht durch! Er wird dir hier nichts tun...!" beschwört mich Sherlock besorgt und macht Anstalten, mich in das Kissen zu drücken.  
"Nein, nein, warte - ! Natürlich! Der Boss! Das ist ER! Diese Geschäftsidee! Das passt doch 1a! Kriminelles Consulting! Aber natürlich...!"  
"...John...?" Er klingt, als sei ich ihm geradezu unheimlich...und mir wird langsam klar, dass ihm Informationen fehlen...  
"Nein, Sherlock, ich bin nicht am Ausflippen! Ich hab's nur grade kapiert! Der Kleine hatte die Idee, Auftragsattentate mit Folter anzubieten! Dazu wollte er uns filmen! Als Werbespots! Für's Internet! Und: Weißt du, warum sie uns nochmal wo anders hingebracht haben?" frage ich.  
"Weil dein Trick mit dem Handy aufgeflogen ist. Es... Oh!" unterbrach er sich. "....ohhh... Warte... Du...hattest kein Netz und bist...wörtlich die Wand hochgegangen, ließest das Telefon eingeschaltet da oben liegen - so weit, so offenkundig... - aber dann... kam ein Anruf...!"  
"Genau!" bestätigte ich. "Und später fragte der Ex-Jockey Bulldogg, wer noch seine Nummer habe! Es kam raus: Die beiden haben dieses Handy vom Boss - und niemand sonst wusste das - also muss der angerufen haben! ...ich hab eben geträumt, dass - dass der Boss diese Idee mit dem Sonntagsbraten richtig...kreativ finden würde... Das passt doch...!"  
Sherlock starrt mich an. "...'...falls Sie mich grade angelogen haben, werde ich Sie finden und dann ziehe ich Ihnen die Haut ab...!' - Du hast recht! Es ist Moriarty...!" flüstert er fassungslos. "Er...rief an, weil er erfahren hat..., dass Bulldogg ausgerechnet dich ausgesucht hat...damit hat er nicht gerechnet...er wollte sie aufhalten...", folgert er stockend.  
"Was!? Meinst du wirklich?" frage ich verblüfft zurück.   
"Wenn man das Unmögliche ausschließt...", murmelt er.  
Ich versuche, seine Verfassung einzuschätzen...schon vor einer Woche ging mir durch den Kopf: 'Sherlock, du KANNST gar nicht aufhören! Moriarty ist immer noch hinter dir her...!' - Und ich hatte recht...! Wie wird er auf diese Belastung reagieren?  
\- dann ertönt das SMS-Signal seines Black-Berry, es steckt anscheinend in der Tasche seines Mantels, der an der Tür hängt.   
Doch Sherlock wirkt total abwesend, scheint werde das Handy noch mich nicht wahrzunehmen und verlässt den Raum.  
  
Fröstelnd vor kaltem Schweiß schäle ich mich aus dem Bett. Nach diesem Albtraum fühle ich mich nun doch wieder ziemlich schwach. Aber ich wickle mich in meinen Bademantel, hole Sherlocks Handy heraus und schleppe mich nach draußen, taste mich schwindlig durch die Küche bis ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist mir zu weit bis zur Couch, also kauere ich mich in meinen Sessel, lege das Handy auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.   
Vielleicht ist es ja Mycroft...oder Greg...  
Sherlock tigert auf und ab, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist verbissen und konzentriert. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse ist er geisterhaft bleich. Manchmal stoppt er abrupt, murmelt vor sich hin, volführt absurde Armbewegungen - gut, dass ich weiß, dass er das bisweilen macht, wenn er in seinem Gedächtnispalast etwas sucht, sonst würde mich dieser Anblick wirklich ängstigen. Und trotzdem drängt sich mir die Idee auf: 'Mein Gott, jetzt dreht er mir völlig durch...!' Ich reiße mich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang zusammen - irgendwann halte ich es einfach nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Sherlock...?  
Sherlock, bitte..."  
  
Er reagiert überhaupt nicht. Muss ich mir doch Sorgen machen?   
Was geht nur in ihm vor?  
  
Schließlich ertrage ich es nicht länger, springe auf - und während mein Kopf in einen wirren Nebel zu versinken scheint, trete ich ihm in den Weg.  
  
"Sherlock, rede mit mir!" verlange ich.  
"VERSCHWINDE! ICH MUSS NACHDENKEN!!" herrscht er mich an und macht eine Bewegung, als wolle er mich beiseite schleudern, wie einen störenden Gedanken, der ihm in seinem Gedächtnispalast im Weg ist.   
Obwohl ich etwas zu weit weg bin, als dass er mich erwischen könnte, fahre ich erschrocken zurück, verliere fast das Gleichgewicht und lande auf Sherlocks Stuhl am Schreibtisch.  
Verstört beobachte ich ihn - es scheint unvorstellbar, dass dieser wild gewordene Computer und mein besorgter Freund, der mich eben noch aus einem unerträglichen Albtraum geholt hat, ein und derselbe Mensch sein sollen - es muss ihn förmlich zerreißen...!    
  
Dann kommt wieder eine SMS.  
  
Wie oft hat er schon gesagt, dass ich nachsehen soll...? Ich wanke zum Tisch und nehme mit zitternden Händen das Telefon. Ich öffne die SMS...  
  
  
10:47 Unbekannt: 'Nun sehen Sie schon nach!'  
  
Obwohl mein Puls ohnehin schon stark beschleunigt ist, legt er noch einen Zahn zu. Verwirrt über mein mulmiges Gefühl klicke ich mich zu der vorigen Nachricht durch:  
  
10:38 Unbekannt: 'Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen! Sehen Sie in Ihren Briefkasten. xx M.'  
  
"Sherlock...!!!" entfährt mir ein Schrei. Mein Herzschlag stockt. "Das ist Moriarty!"  
  
Es ist plötzlich alles wieder da. ich höre ihn diese Drohung ausstoßen, rieche Chlor, sehe Punkte von Ziellasern tanzen und türkisfarbene Lichtreflexe aus dem Pool durch den Raum plätschern...rotblaurotblaurotblaurot...  
  
Dann finde ich mich keuchend am Boden wieder. Ich hocke schlotternd auf den Dielen - zu entkräftet, um aufzustehen. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich keine Knochen mehr in meinen Beinen.  
Als ich aufsehe, steht Sherlock über mir. Am ganzen Körper bebend starrt er auf das Display seines Handys, dann wirf er es beiseite und rennt nach draußen.  
  
„Er ist Bombenleger, Vorsicht!“ schreie ich ihm noch hinterher, doch meine Stimme ist so kraftlos, dass ich meine Zweifel habe, dass er mich verstehen wird.   
  
Das Blut in meinem Kopf rauscht so heftig, dass ich nicht mal seine Schritte auf der Treppe höre...  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * diese Firma gibt's wirklich:  
> http://german.alibaba.com/product-gs/home-gym-with-weight-100kg-hg470-fitness-equipment-558959161.html
> 
>  
> 
> ** Ich weiß: Das Wortspiel funktioniert im Englischen nicht so richtig, weil ein FußballSPIEL da kein 'Game' sondern ein 'Match' ist - aber, hallo: Wir schlagen uns hier ja praktisch täglich mit irgendwelchen Wortspielen oder Redewendungen rum, die nicht übersetzbar sind...!


	36. Eine unerwartete Reise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hat seinen Beruf aufgegeben - doch jetzt zwingt Moriarty ihn zu handeln... - doch wie: Das gefällt John überhaupt nicht...

  
  
  
**'Ich werde Ihnen das Herz herausbrennen...!'**  
  
  
  
  
         Bitte, nicht...!  
  
war alles, was ich denken konnte, während ich wie gelähmt am Boden kauerte. Ich spürte wieder das beklemmende Gewicht der Semtex-Weste...sah sie dann auf den Fliesen liegen und Sherlock darauf zielen...  
  
Nun...zumindest war keine Explosion zu hören...  
  
Und dann kamen Sherlocks Schritte zurück - die Stufen hinauf zu mir - und endlich stand er in der Tür.  
Er stoppte und erfasste nun, dass ich völlig fertig am Boden hockte, eilte auf mich zu, Sorge und eine unausgesprochene Bitte um Vergebung in seinen Augen. Und Frustration. Er zog mich auf die Füße und setzte mich in den Sessel.  
"Beruhige dich, John", bat er leise. "Es ist nur wieder eine seiner albernen Bibelstellen, nichts weiter..."  
Während ich noch ganz benommen vor Schreck versuchte, mich wieder zu fassen, schlüpfte er in die Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. Ich nahm es dankend entgegen und leerte es - noch immer zitternd.  
Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und überwand mich zu fragen: "Was ist es diesmal?"  
"Ein albernes Weihnachtsplätzchen!" Er hat es halb aus einem Stück Alufolie gewickelt: Herzförmig - fast schwarz gebacken. Ein verbranntes Herz. "Er ist ganz verliebt in diesen Ausspruch...!"  
"Und...die Bibelstelle...?"  
"Israel, dein Stolz liegt erschlagen auf deinen Höhen. Ach, die Helden sind gefallen!  
Meldet es nicht in Gat, verkündet es nicht auf Aschkelons Straßen", zitierte er.  
"Er triumpfiert über meine ...Armee, das zerschlagene Obdachlosennetzwerk..."  
  
"Das...denke ich nicht...", antwortete ich mechanisch. Ich kannte diese Worte...noch ehe ich wirklich genau wusste, was es war, beschlich mich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Ungebeten suchte mein Bewusstsein in meiner Erinnerung...ich wollte es nicht, sträubte mich gegen die Botschaft...  
  
Sherlock sah mich an und angelte seine Bibel aus dem Regal in der Ecke am Fenster. "Wo?" fragte er nur.  
"Versuch es mit 2. Samuel...ich glaube es ist gleich das erste Kapitel...", gab ich unwillig Auskunft, während mir meine Ahnung mehr und mehr zur Gewissheit wurde. Ich vermied es, Sherlock anzusehen, während er die Zeilen überflog: König David erfährt vom Tod seines Rivalen König Saul - aber auch dessen Sohnes Jonathan, der sein Freund gewesen war. Mehr als einmal hatte er David seinem Vater gegenüber in Schutz genommen und ihn vor seinen Anschlägen bewahrt. Im Übrigen galt er als vortrefflicher Bogenschütze. Nun stimmte David die Totenklage über diesen einst von Gott auserwählten König und den Kronprinzen an, das sogenannte Bogenlied...  
"17 Und David sang die folgende Totenklage auf Saul und dessen Sohn Jonatan;  
18 er sagte, man solle es die Söhne Judas als Bogenlied lehren; es steht im «Buch des Aufrechten»:  
19 Israel, dein Stolz liegt erschlagen auf deinen Höhen. /  
       Ach, die Helden sind gefallen!  
20 Meldet es nicht in Gat, /  
       verkündet es nicht auf Aschkelons Straßen, / damit die Töchter der Philister sich nicht freuen, / damit die Töchter der Unbeschnittenen nicht jauchzen.  
21 Ihr Berge in Gilboa, kein Tau und kein Regen /  
       falle auf euch, ihr trügerischen Gefilde. / Denn dort wurde der Schild der Helden befleckt, / der Schild des Saul, als wäre er nicht mit Öl gesalbt.  
22 Ohne das Blut von Erschlagenen, /  
       ohne das Mark der Helden / kam der Bogen Jonatans nie zurück; / auch das Schwert Sauls / kehrte niemals erfolglos zurück.  
23 Saul und Jonatan, die Geliebten und Teuren, /  
       im Leben und Tod sind sie nicht getrennt. / Sie waren schneller als Adler, / waren stärker als Löwen.  
24 Ihr Töchter Israels, um Saul müsst ihr weinen; /  
       er hat euch in köstlichen Purpur gekleidet, / hat goldenen Schmuck auf eure Gewänder geheftet.  
25 Ach, die Helden sind gefallen mitten im Kampf. /  
       Jonatan liegt erschlagen auf deinen Höhen.  
26 Weh ist mir um dich, mein Bruder Jonatan. /  
       Du warst mir sehr lieb. / Wunderbarer war deine Liebe für mich / als die Liebe der Frauen.  
27 Ach, die Helden sind gefallen, /  
       die Waffen des Kampfes verloren...", las Sherlock murmelnd. Dann starrte er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Jonathan...?!" fragte er mich stockend.  
  
"Es ist nicht derselbe Name..." Es fühlte sich an, als wolle ich mich rausreden - und irgendwie war es genau das. Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich: "John ist keine Kurzform von Jonathan, das scheint nur so, die Vorsilbe ist eben häufig im Hebräischen... aber..." Ich brach ab.  
  
         ...aber Moriarty hält uns für ein Paar...!  
         '...du – willst es geheim halten. Es ist dir vor allen Dingen deshalb peinlich, weil du es so lange schon geleugnet hast...vor allem gegenüber deiner Schwester – Harry...ist doch deine lesbische Schwester, nicht wahr? - Oh, man muss nur die Kommentare auf deinem Blog richtig lesen. Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich...'  
  
Schaudernd dachte ich an unser Gespräch zurück - damals: Ich schon in der Bombenweste und noch sehr geschwächt durch die Folterdroge und er im Designeranzug mit dem Totenschädelschlips mit seinen süffisanten Bemerkungen...  
  
"...aber das macht es nicht besser!" vollendete Sherlock auf seine Weise meinen Satz. "Er droht mir an, dich zu töten, das ist ganz offensichtlich..."  
Dann hockte er plötzlich vor mir - die Hände links und rechts auf den Armlehnen meines Sessels und sah in mein Gesicht hinauf: "Du MUSST nach Neuseeland! So bald als möglich! Heimlich. Mycroft wird alles veranlassen!"  
"W-was...?!" widersprach ich verdattert. "Nein! Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich dich JETZT allein lasse?!"  
"Sei nicht albern! Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, mich zu beschützen - und das ist auch gar nicht das Thema, denn mit mir will er ja noch spielen!", erklärte er unwirsch. Dann setzte er weniger grob hinzu: "Du bist in Gefahr! - John? Du vertraust mir doch...?!"  
Beschwörend sah er mich an: Da war es wieder, dieses entschlossene Funkeln, diese Selbstsicherheit, die ich in dieser letzten, schweren Woche so schmerzlich vermisst hatte - aber nun machten sie mir Angst.  
"Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue - auch wenn du mich immer wieder reinlegst, mich nicht einweihst - aber grundssätzlich vertraue ich dir!" versicherte ich, konnte aber einen gequälten Unterton nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen.  
"Ich muss dich aus der Schusslinie haben, John!" raunte er eindringlich. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß jetzt, was ich zu tun habe! Ich habe mich gegen diese Lösung gesträubt, aber du hattest recht! Du hast es mir doch schon vor fünf Wochen gesagt!"  
Verwirrt wartete ich auf eine Erklärung und das Gefühl in mir, dass hier gerade alles fürchterlich schief lief, wuchs...  
"...'wenn du nur noch Fälle von globaler Tragweite bearbeiten willst, dann steckst du echt in einer Sackgasse! Denn dann müsstest du zum MI6, aber ich bezweifle, dass dich Mycroft noch einmal so in Gefahr bringen würde'...", zitierte er mich mühelos.  
"Oh, das...", erinnerte ich mich vage - das war an dem Donnerstag gewesen, als wir den Elsternfall abgeschlossen hatten, der Strom in ganz London ausgefallen - und ich vergiftet worden war... "...und was heißt das jetzt...?"  
Er starrte mich an - ganz genervt über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit und stand auf. "John! Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Okay, es wird mir nicht leichtfallen...allein schon der Triumpf für Mycroft...! Aber, auch wenn es längst nicht solchen Spaß machen wird: Ich kann auf diese Weise so viel mehr erreichen!"  
"Du - du...willst - für Mycroft arbeiten!?" stammelte ich ungläubig.  
"Überwachungsaufnahmen sichten, Lippen lesen, Codes knacken, online Spuren verfolgen! Meine Wahrnehmung und mein Gehirn, bewaffnet mit Mycrofts Überwachungsapparat! Ich finde Moriarty! Und ich finde einen Weg ihn zu stoppen!"  
  
         Glaubst du das wirklich...? Oder bist du mir jetzt vollständig übergeschnappt? fragte ich mich besorgt. Dann dämmerte mir: Er ersetzte die Obdachlosen durch Agenten: Die waren sich der Gefahr bewusst und dafür ausgebildet: Das enthob ihn der Verantwortung für ihre Leben...  
  
"Aber - " Verzagt brach ich ab. Wohin würde das führen? Was, wenn er Moriarty nicht beikam? Wäre er nun doch bereit, Beweise zu fälschen? Oder wollte er ihn am Ende einfach aufspüren und - töten?!  
"Sobald diese Gefahr gebannt ist, kommst du zurück", beteuerte er.  
Seine Ungeduld war abgeflaut und machte nun wieder einer seltenen Nachsicht Platz.  
"So - und du legst dich jetzt wieder hin. Versuch', ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ich kümmere mich um alles!"  
Ohne Umschweife zog er mich aus dem Sessel und ich ließ mich verstört zurück in sein Bett bringen. Obwohl sich alles in mir gegen diesen - an sich logischen - Plan sträubte, war ich wohl einfach zu erschöpft, gegen seine Entschlossenheit aufzubegehren - zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte er recht: Ich war gerade wirklich ein Wrack, vor allem seelisch. Also wehrte ich mich auch nicht gegen das Schlafmittel, dass er mir brachte.    
Das alles schien mir so unwirklich - ! Sherlock unter Mycrofts Fuchtel? Konnte das gut gehen? Doch solange er wie geplant dieser Arbeit nachginge, wäre er so sicher wie nur irgend möglich - das beruhigte mich etwas. Das und dass er seit einer Woche endlich wieder so ziemlich er selbst zu sein schien.  
  
  
  
Erst am frühen Abend erwache ich und nehme eindeutig den Duft einer schmackhaften Mahlzeit wahr, der seinen Weg bis in Sherlocks Zimmer findet... Allerdings! Ich muss wirklich dringend etwas essen, wenn ich wieder zu Kräften kommen soll. Also raffe ich mich auf und tapse noch leicht benommen ins Wohnzimmer...  
Der Tisch ist gedeckt - und alls sei es bereits Donnerstagabend, brennt auch das Teelicht in der Mitte der Tafel: Denn Morgenabend werde ich nicht mehr hier sein...  
  
"John! Grade wollte ich nach dir sehen. Fühlst du dich etwas besser!" fragt Sherlock mich ungewohnt höflich. Ob er wohl...übt?  
"Geht wieder, danke", muschele ich automatisch. Mir ist immer noch etwas schwindlig und wirr im Kopf und mein linkes Ellenbogengelenk fühlt sich immer noch etwas seltsam und empfindlich an und da ist ein unangenehmes Ziehen, wenn ich den Arm zu strecken versuche, aber meine Schulter ist wieder friedlich...  
Neben dem Le Corbusier-Sessel am Kamin stehen zwei große Koffer und Sherlocks Geigenkasten.  
"Wirst du bei Mycroft wohnen?" frage ich verwundert.  
'Es gibt ein leerstehendes Zimmer in meiner Wohnung' hatte er auf dem Forum von TSoD geschrieben - obwohl der Ausdruck 'Wohnung' für seine Behausung wahrscheinlich eine Beleidigung ist...  
"Aber selbstverständlich, John! Es ist so sicher wie Fort Knox - und alles andere wäre nicht nur aufwändig - sondern auch zu auffällig. - Ach, du meinst, wir würden einander an die Gurgel gehen...?" grinst er. "Keine Sorge. Erstens läuft unser Schlagabtausch schon seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nur noch verbal oder in Form von Schachpartien ab und zweitens ist das Gebäude...ziemlich weitläufig...!"  
  
“Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat“, seufze ich zerstreut, als er mir nun sogar den Stuhl rückt. Aber er geht nicht darauf ein, sondern legt geschickt vor wie der Kellner in einem Sterne-Restaurant, schlüpft dann an seinen Platz und wünscht mir einen guten Appetit. - Der fehlt mir gerade wirklich...Mechanisch beginne ich zu essen, dabei beobachte ich Sherlock ratlos: Er isst zwar, aber ein Teil von ihm ist abwesend...seine Augen funkeln in fiebrigem Eifer - ansonsten spielt er seine Rolle tadellos...  
  
Bei der Tür steht mein Reisegepäck bereit. Also ist es wohl beschlossene Sache - ich soll wirklich nach Neuseeland flüchten...! Hat ER gepackt? Oder Mrs Hudson...?  
  
"Es ist alles geregelt, wie du siehst", sagt Sherlock, dessen Augen meinem Blick gefolgt sind. "Mycroft lässt uns in zwei Stunden abholen. Für Mrs Hudsons Sicherheit ist auch gesorgt. Sie wird ein paar Tage streng überwacht und wird dann eine Kreuzfahrt antreten, die sie gerade gewonnen hat... Deinem Kumpel Jack geben wir in ein paar Stunden bescheid - so um 9.00 Uhr Ortszeit. Das sollte früh genug sein, schließlich erwartet er dich."  
"Er erw- - ? Heißt das, du hast ihm schon vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass du mich überreden wirst?"  
"Jetzt hast du's kapiert. John: Du musst endlich Moriarty aus deinem Kopf kriegen!"  
  
         Das sagt der Richtige...! schießt eine sarkastische Erwiderung durch meine Gedanken - aber ich belasse sie dort. Doch dann...!  
         '...Harry...ist doch deine lesbische Schwester, nicht wahr?'  
  
"Und Harry? Was ist mit Harry? Moriarty weiß von ihr, das hat er mit gesagt!"    
"Ich bitte dich, John!" stöhnt er gekränkt. "Selbstverständlich habe ich auch daran gedacht! - Entspann dich!" setzt er dann noch um einiges sanfter hinzu: Er hat anscheinend plötzlich bemerkt, wie unhöflich sein Ton wieder geworden ist.  
Es ist alles so unwirklich und irgendwie ganz falsch - gleichzeitig gibt es nichts, worüber ich mich beschweren könnte. Trotzdem beginne ich, mich allmählich etwas besser zu fühlen...oder lasse ich mich da gerade gefährlich einlullen?!  
  
"Werde ich je erfahren, was du da unternehmen wirst...gegen Moriarty...und so...?" frage ich.  
"Nun, ich bin jetzt beim Secret Service...", erklärt er ungewohnt nachsichtig und lächelt entschuldigend. "...also wird das nichts für deinen Blog. Ich wollte es dir später sagen...du musst ihn schließen. Noch besser wäre es, wenn du ihn löschst... möglicherweise wird Mycroft das ohnehin veranlassen, deshalb möchte ich, dass du bescheid weißt."  
Ich lasse das Besteck sinken und schlucke schwer: "Wenn es sein muss..., selbstverständlich...", murmele ich bedrückt - gleichzeitig wird mir klar: Das Bedauern in Sherlocks Stimme war ungebrochen. Also tut es auch ihm Leid - und Sonnensystem hin oder her...er hat sich doch geschmeichelt gefühlt durch meine Schilderungen... - dann schnürt sich mir der Magen zu.  
"Heißt das..." Ich suche nach Worten. "Was - was denkst du, wie lange das dauern wird?"  
  
         Heißt das, dass wir uns nicht länger die Wohnung teilen werden? War's das? Ist es vorbei? Endgültig?  
  
Sherlock legt das Besteck beiseite. "Schwer zu sagen...", gibt er leise zu.  
Bedrückendes Schweigen macht sich breit.  
"Du kannst weder deinen Laptop noch dein Handy mitnehmen - oder besser gesagt: Benutzen. Aber du weißt ja: Mycroft hat so seine Möglichkeiten, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und nicht nur hier. Also werde ich wissen, wie es dir geht."  
  
         Moment? ER wird wissen, wie es MIR geht...?  
  
Zuerst bin ich etwas sauer - aber dann begreife ich es: Er sorgt sich um mich...  
  
Es gäbe noch so vieles zu sagen, in der kurzen Zeit, die uns noch bleibt. Aber ich schaffe es nicht - und selbst wenn, beschönige ich mein Schweigen - entweder er würde es nicht verstehen, oder es würde ihn belasten...  
Und so verrinnen die kostbaren Momente ungenutzt, dehnen sich trotz ihrer Flüchtigkeit beinahe schmerzhaft in die Länge...  
  
  
"Zeit, dass du dich fertig machst, John. Es liegt alles im Bad bereit." Seine Augenbewegung verrät mir, dass er sein Bad meint.  
Was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig, als zu gehorchen?  
  
Sherlock hat mein rotes Hemd herausgesucht. Heißt das, das er es mag?  
Und wieso ist mein kompletter Kulturbeutel noch auf dem Board? Dass er auf einem so langen Flug ins Handgepäck gehört, versteht sich von selbst, aber wieso ist es Sherlock wichtig, dass ich mich jetzt rasiere und mir die Zähne putze? Heißt das, dass ich nochmal auf Mycroft stoßen werde? Oder weshalb...?  
  
Als ich abmarschbereit bin, ist es schon dunkel. Unschlüssig setze ich mich Sherlock am Kamin geenüber..  
  
  
  
"Es ist soweit", sagt er schließlich und steht auf. "Nein. warte...bleib einfach sitzen und warte... - Ich wünsche dir einen erholsamen Urlaub, John. Bis bald..."  
Und dann schwingt er sich in seinen Mantel -  
"Sherlock - !" rutscht es mir heraus. Sein plötzlicher Abgang erschreckt mich. "Viel Glück! Und pass auf dich auf...!  
Er ist in seiner Bewegung erstarrt, nickt mir zu - und verschwindet lautlos.  
  
         Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein...!  
  
Die Tür schwingt auf. Einige Männer kommen herein und nehmen unser Gepäck mit - dann steht plötzlich Mycroft vor mir.  
  
"Tja, John...diese Wendung kam auch für mich überraschend...sogar für mich... - Nun seien Sie doch nicht so verstört, mein Bester! Sie merken doch, dass er sich wieder gefangen hat. Er ist dabei seinen Platz in der Welt zu finden - endlich! Ja. Sie dürfen aufatmen; zur Ruhe kommen. Überlassen Sie jetzt die Sorge um Sherlock wieder ganz mir. Und wenn Sie sich darüber klar geworden sind, wie Ihr weiteres Leben aussehen soll und Sie...Unterstützung benötigen, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen... Achja, wir werden Sie hin und wieder kontaktieren, natürlich. Und bitte, haben Sie Verständnis, wenn man Sie die paar Meter von der Haustür zum Wagen zum Schein etwas hart anfassen wird. Das dient natürlich nur der Tarnung. Erholen Sie sich gut..."  
"Danke, Mycroft...passen Sie gut auf ihn auf...", murmle ich.  
Mycroft nickt nur und geht.  
  
"Sir? Kommen Sie bitte?" fragt ein junger Kerl im Anzug, der mein Gepäck schleppt.  
Ich folge ihm. Unten vor dem Windfang warten zwei große, breitschultrige Typen mit Handschellen und einem schwarzen Textilsack, den sie mir sicher gleich über den Kopf stülpen werden...ungute Erinnerungen, lassen mein Herz einen Gang hochschalten.  
  
  
Im Wagen nimmt man mir Handschellen und Sack wieder ab - die Scheiben sind einwegverspiegelt. Und nun sehe ich, dass es eine Kolonne von sechs Wagen ist, die sich da in Bewegung setzt, die Limousine, in der ich mich befinde an vorletzter Stelle. Sherlock und Mycroft müssen in einem der anderen Wagen sein - in dem Zweiten wahrscheinlich...  
\- er hat sich also so abrupt verabschiedet, weil es auch ihm schwerfällt...  
  
Am anderen Ende der Baker Street trennen sich unsere Wege...die hinteren drei Wagen biegen rechts ab. Ich werde zu einem geheimen kleinen Flugplatz eskortiert und in einen kleinen Regierungsjet geschickt. Um mich herum: Typen in Anzugen und ein paar sehr attraktive, schicke Damen in Businesskostümen...anscheinend hat Mycroft mehr in dieser Region des Globus zu erledigen, als nur mich abzuliefern...  
  
Der Start verläuft reibungslos und wir erreichen unsere Flughöhe.  
Ein Stewart erklärt mir wie man meinen Sitz zu einer passablen Schlafgelegenheit umbaut und, was es sonst so zu wissen gibt.  
Ich fühle mich erschöpft, aber ich bin noch viel zu aufgewühlt nach all der Aufregung, um an Schlaf zu denken... - draußen ist es stockfinster, denn unter uns ist nichts als der Atlantik...  
  
  
  
Eine Stewardess kommt mit ihrem modernen Marketenderinnenkarren durch den Flur. Ich nehme sie nur am Rande war, starre noch immer bedrückt und beunruhigt hinaus in die Schwärze...  
  
"Kaffee, Tee, Wasser, Cola, Ginger Ale. Bier, Scotch, Gin...oder vielleicht doch Kopfschmerztabletten, John?" fragt eine frische und leicht schnippische Stimme.  
Die zierliche Stewardess grinst mich triumpfierend und mitleidig zugleich an.  
"Sarah...?!" stammle ich fassungslos.  
"Du warst ja anscheinend schwer zu knacken! Scheinst nicht gerade sehr scharf darauf zu sein, mich auf die Hochzeit eines Freundes mitzunehmen!" schmollt sie tadelnd. "Was sagt uns das wohl, John Watson?" Sie nimmt ihre Mütze ab und lässt sich an meiner Seite nieder.  
"Keine Sorge, John. alles okay", murmelt sie zärtlich gegen meinen Hals und kuschelt sich an mich. "Sherlock hat mir alles erklärt..."  
  
Nun, ich habe keinen Schimmer, WAS Sherlock ihr erklärt hat - aber es ist sicher nicht ALLES - und vor allem - nicht wahr. Aber es wird besser sein, nicht daran zu rühren...  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Spannender reisen mit MI-6 Airlines**  
  
  
  
Ich bin noch völlig überrumpelt: Sie haben mir Sarah mitgeschickt? Anfangs hatte ich geglaubt, Sherlock fände sie furchtbar, wäre in gewisser Weise eifersüchtig auf sie - nicht im klassischen Sinne, natürlich, sondern weil sie ihm seinen Assistenten abspenstig machte, aber seit er... - verdammt, selbst der Gedanke daran fiel mir immer noch schwer! ...seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, aufzuhören, hatte er ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich diesen Job brauche und nun ermutigte er uns, unsere Beziehung zu vertiefen. Diese 180°-Wende hätte mich freuen, eine Erleichterung für mich sein sollen, aber nun musste ich mich fragen, ob er mich loswerden wollte - und ob das gut für ihn war... und ich? Ich fühlte mich hilflos und verwirrt, weil sich ein Teil von mir gegen diese Entwicklung sträubte... Sarah bediente sich unterdessen an ihrem Stewardessenwagen mit einer Cola - meine letzte Flugreise fiel mir wieder ein... - und mir kam in den Sinn, dass das hier grundfalsch war: Sherlock sollte hier sein...!  
  
...Tja, Jonny-Boy, du bist eben so rührend loyal!  
  
Ich erstarrte vor Schreck - aber natürlich! Moriarty wusste doch auch von Sarah! Er hatte ihr mit meinem Handy gesimst! Er müsste sie also nur entführen, um mich aus meinem Versteck zu locken! Das war wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, weshalb sie hier war! Mit Schaudern begriff ich, dass ich von der ganzen jüngsten Entwicklung viel zu verstört gewesen war, um daran zu denken: Auch Sarah war in Gefahr!  
Diese kicherte nun leise grinsend in mein Ohr. Soviel war sicher: Sie hatte keine Ahnung von der wahren Motivation unserer Reise, sie war aufgekratzt und fröhlich.  
"Wie - wie lange hast du Zeit...?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Bis ersten Mai einschließlich", antwortete sie zufrieden.  
  
        ...und wenn wir länger bleiben müssen? fragte ich mich unbehaglich.  
  
"Startet das junge Paar gleich nach der Feier in die Flitterwochen?"  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste, sie haben, glaube ich, zu arbeiten", gab ich Auskunft. Und was sollte ich machen, wenn ich länger bleiben musste, als Jack mich beherbergen konnte oder wollte? Wovon sollte ich leben? Wie war das überhaupt? Hatte Sherlock mir Bargeld eingepackt? Ich konnte doch meine Bankkarte unmöglich benutzen, Moriarty würde mich aufspüren! Und Sarah? Sarah durfte das ebenso wenig!  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt: Einerseits konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Holmes-Brüder dieses wichtige Detail übersehen haben sollten, andererseits würde ich also kaum drumherum kommen, Sarah einzuweihen. Oder ich musste ihr ihre Bankkarte klauen... Und ihr Handy. Schöner Schlammassel!  
Meine Hände zitterten, als ich meine Brieftasche aus der Innentasche meiner Jacke zog.  
"Du brauchst das nicht zu bezahlen, hat man mir gesagt", informierte sie mich.  
"Weiß ich. Ich will nur was nachgucken. Kontrollzwang... - Machst du mir bitte ein Bier auf?" fragte ich, um sie abzulenken.  
"Ein Bier, der Herr, kommt sofort..."  
  
         Ach, du Scheiße! Ich heiße John Arthur Hastings und habe ein Konto bei der Shad Sandersen-Bank! - Wie soll ich das Sarah erklären?  
  
         ...Arthur Hastings? hieß so nicht der Assistent von Hercule Poirot? - Doch natürlich! Und Captain ist der ja auch noch! Wer hatte denn diesen Sinn für Humor?  
  
         ...okay, vielleicht sage ich ihr das erst gegen Ende des Fluges...!  
  
"Johoon! Dein Bier!"  
"Äh, ja...danke", murmelte ich zerstreut und nahm es entgegen.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Sarah verwundert.  
  
         Nein, ganz und gar nicht...!  
  
"F-Flugangst...ein bisschen...", behauptete ich.  
  
Ich zwang mich dazu, ein gaaanz normales Gespräch zu beginnen... Was in der Praxis los war, ob sie Ideen hätte, was sie in Neuseeland sehen wollte... Anfangs lief es recht stockend, aber allmählich kam ich rein. Doch irgendwie blieb es verkrampft.  
  
"Du wirkst ziemlich erschöpft, John, und es wird ein verdammt langer Flug, Vielleicht solltest du versuchen zu schlafen", riet sie mir schließlich.  
"Ich weiß nicht...ich hasse es, in...in solchen Verkehrsmitteln zu schlafen, wo mir sonst wer dabei zuschauen kann..."  
"Hab dich nicht so. Für einen Moment mag sich jemand vielleicht amüsieren, wenn jemand mit offenem Mund schläft, oder so, aber wer merkt sich so was schon? Und du wirst wohl niemanden von diesen Leuten wieder sehen..."  
Doch dann sah ich, dass ihr ein Licht aufging: "Ou...es ist, weil du Albträume kriegen könntest...?"  
Ich nickte.  
"Verstehe...", seufzte sie. "Und wenn ich dich sofort wecke, wenn du unruhig wirst?"  
"Dann müsstest du dich ja wachhalten!"  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Okay, ich übernehme die erste Wache!" erklärte sie grinsend und nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Handtasche. Tolkiens Hobbit.  
Ich musste trotz meiner Sorgen kurz auflachen: "Der Hobbit? Echt jetzt?"  
"Ist lange her, dass ich so was gelesen habe...ist mir eigentlich viel zu viel nutzloses Spezialwissen..."  
"Geht mir auch so", sagte ich rasch - was mir eigentlich auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, war: 'Sherlock wäre ganz deiner Meinung!'  
"Tja, dann: Ich wünsche angenehme Träume!" lächelte sie.  
  
  
Allein: Ich fand einfach keine Ruhe. Es war aussichtslos...! Ich versuchte, nicht an unsere unsichere Situation zu denken, - aber dann fiel mir stattdessen immer wieder Sherlock ein - neben mir mit dem Engel-Medaillon - völlig aufgelöst unter der eiskalten Dusche - pokernd mit mir im Heads Up am Couchtisch - wie er die Treppe in diesen Kriechboden herunter kam und mich befreite - betäubt in seinem Bett, nach seinem Zusammenbruch...und Mike, der mir die Geschichte von Sherlock und seinem Bruder erzählte - neben mir auf der Treppe, die er beinahe schlafwandelnd hinab gestürzt wäre - wie er mich aus dem Albtraum geholt hatte, als ich denken musste, Bulldogg hätte mir den rechten Zeigefinger abgetrennt...  
  
Irgendwann gab ich auf und öffnete die Augen. Und was sah ich? Meine Nachtwächterin schlief! Rekrut Sawyer! Morgen Fünf-Null-Null auf dem Exerzierplatz antreten! dachte ich mit nachsichtigem Lächeln.  
  
Das Buch war ihr aus den Händen geglitten und lag in ihrem Schoß... Ich angelte es mir vorsichtig.    
Ob es mir helfen würde, in eine Fantasiewelt abzutauchen? Konnte ich das? ...noch...?  
  
Ich begann zu lesen...der Anfang war ja sehr beschaulich...dann brach die Zwergenhorde über Bilbo herein und fraß sich durch seine Vorratskammer...und dann ging es um die Gefahren der bevorstehenden Reise... Bilbo packt die Angst, als davon die Rede ist, dass einige von ihnen - vielleicht sogar alle - das Abenteuer nicht überleben werden...dann entfacht Gandalf ein magisches Feuerchen - und der vor Furcht völlig verwirrte Hobbit wähnt sich vom Blitz getroffen - es ist eine regelrechte Panikattacke, was ihn da erwischt...  
Vage erinnerte ich mich, dass ich die Stelle als kleiner Junge noch witzig gefunden hatte...  
Ich ließ das Buch sinken...sah, dass meine Hand zitterte...Gooott, ich bin wirklich ein Wrack... ich dachte, das sei vorbei... seit ich hinter dem Taxi her gerannt war, dachte ich das... - obwohl ich seither so einiges durchgemacht hatte...Todesgefahr - wie oft?, Blindheit, ersticken, ertrinken...Folter...was auch immer!  
  
  
Ein Anzugtyp schlich sich zu uns, legte den Finger an seine Lippen und hielt mir etwas hin...ein Handy...  
  
Ich nahm es irritiert und mit leicht zitternden Händen an...anscheinend hatte er die Order gehabt, mir das zu geben, wenn Sarah es nicht mitbekam... Dann nahm sich der Mann Sarahs Handtasche. Vor meinen Augen nahm er ihr Portemonnaie, Pass und Handy heraus und ersetzte alles. Ich nickte knapp und wandte mich meinem neuen Handy zu.    
  
Gespeicherte Nummern: Eine...und: Ein Memo... mit klopfendem Herzen rief ich es auf...  
  
'Wenn du es noch nicht getan hast, sieh in deine Brieftasche. Du wirst es S besser erklären, bevor ihr den Flughafen erreicht. - Verzeih bitte, ich war nicht in der Verfassung für - lange Erklärungen. Ruh dich aus. As'  
  
Seufzend sank ich in meinen Sitz zurück. Es war so eine wahnsinnige Erleichterung, nicht völlig von ihm abgeschnitten zu sein...!  
  
...lange Erklärungen...! Er entschuldigte sich für den abrupten Abschied...aber das konnte ich doch verstehen! Es war einfach nicht die Zeit für Aussprachen gewesen, sie hätten uns nur belastet...Sherlock hatte sich in einem seltenen Moment der Schwäche an meiner Schulter ausgeweint...und ebenso ich, als ich nach meiner Vergiftung zusammengeklappt war - sich daran und an so viele andere Momente zu erinnern war mehr, als jede Verabschiedungszeremonie hätte leisten können.  
As...Ace of Spades... er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich kapierte, dass ich nichts preisgeben durfte... - ich wünschte mir mehr denn je, dass die ungleichen Brüder miteinander klar kämen...  
Mit klopfendem Herzen schrieb ich zurück: 'Danke für alles! Wie geht's dir?'  
  
         Scheiß T9 - ich will mein Nokia zurück...!  
  
Aber es kam keine Antwort...okay, in London war es jetzt mitten in der Nacht und in der letzten Zeit hatte Sherlock bedeutend mehr Schlaf gebraucht als sonst. Ob er damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Übergabe des Handys früher erfolgen konnte?  
Dann - nach einer Viertelstunde - gab das Handy einen knappen Signalton von sich...Ich öffnete die SMS:  
'Noch wach? Du solltest schlafen! Es ist alles organisiert, mach das Beste daraus! As'  
"Überlege noch, wie ich es S. sage...! Wie gehts dir? Sei ehrlich!"  
Nichts.  
Schon befürchtete ich, unsere Verbindung sei schon wieder verbrannt... Bei Moriarty konnte man nie wissen...!  
Diesmal dauerte es einige Minuten...anscheinend gab es Umleitungen, um Verfolger in die Irre zu führen...  
"Gut. Wirklich. Sei nicht so sparsam, UK ist so oder so pleite. Aus Sicherheitsgründen fahre ich zum telefonieren in der Gegend herum. Aber jetzt sollte ich zusehen, dass ich noch etwas schlafe. Wird sicher stressig morgen - vor allem das höflich Sein. Brrr! As"  
"Ok, verstehe. Übung macht den Meister! Fahr vorsichtig. Schlaf gut."  
"Melde dich, wenn du angekommen bist. As"  
Ich beschloss, nicht nochmals zurückzusimsen, denn er musste ja immer das letzte Wort haben und es hätte sonst gar kein Ende mehr genommen. Er sollte jetzt zusehen, dass er nachhause in sein Bett kam... - in sein Kinderzimmer womöglich? Ich musste grinsen bei der Vorstellung, obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Plan hatte, wie dieses Kinderzimmer wohl aussehen könnte...  
  
Irgendwann wachte Sarah auf und schämte sich in Grund und Boden, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
"Das ist Tolkiens Schuld. Er konnte dich nicht wach halten", erklärte ich trocken und Sarah orderte bei dem richtigen Flugbegleiter einen Kaffee.  
Diesmal funktionierte sie geradezu vorbildlich. Jedenfalls rüttelte sie mich dreimal wach.  
"Sherlocks Verfassung scheint dich ja wirklich sehr zu beschäftigen", bemerkte sie beim dritten Mal spitz.  
"Ich würde auch lieber von dir träumen!" konterte ich entschuldigend. Doch ich verstand ihre Eifersucht nur zu gut: Ich hatte mir vor dem Einschlafen ausgemalt, mit Sherlock am Kamin zu sitzen und einen aktuellen Fall zu diskutieren...und diese Fantasie hatte geholfen...  
  
Der Flug dauerte 26 Stunden. Nur. Ich hatte mir das schon vor ein paar Wochen mal angesehen: Durchgehende Linienflüge nach Wellington gab es anscheinend überhaupt nicht,  so dass die Reise normalerweise eher 30 Stunden oder noch länger dauerte.  
Trotzdem: Es war geradezu unerträglich lang...irgendwann musste ich einfach aufstehen und etwas im Mittelgang auf und ab laufen, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, einen Koller zu bekommen - gerade hatte ich geträumt, ich wäre auf diesem verdammten Sitz fest gewachsen...absurd - aber wirklich nicht spaßig!  
  
Über dem Pazifik, der seinem Namen keine Ehre machte, durchflogen wir scheußliche Turbulenzen. Sarah krallte zitternd ihre Hand in meinen Arm und auch mir wurde einigermaßen mulmig. Ich musste an Sherlocks Notwasserung denken...er war so fertig gewesen und hatte es trotzdem hinbekommen wie ein Profi...und nahm Sarahs Hand. Sie lächelte mir verbissen zu. "Wir haben's bald überstanden", tröstete ich sie.  
  
Aber das Schlimmste stand mir noch bevor. Als die Sonne aufging, hatten wir nur noch eine Stunde Flug vor uns. Ich orderte uns Frühstück und nachdem wir gegessen hatten, sagte ich: "Sarah, ich weiß nicht, was dir Sherlock erzählt hat...aber...puh! Wie soll ich sagen...? Es wird dich sicher schockieren, aber ich denke, du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Dir wird nichts passieren..."  
"W-was?!" Sie starrte mich an: Erst verwirrt, dann alarmiert. "John Watson! Was wird hier gespielt?!" fragte sie scharf.  
"Ehm...Watson ist schon mal verkehrt...sieh bitte in deine Handtasche..."  
Zitternd - diesmal vor Zorn - gehorchte sie. "Was...das ist nicht...was, zum Henker...?!" Sie sah in ihren nagelneuen Pass: "Sarah Dulcie Duveen...?!"  
"...oh...!" entfuhr es mir. Ich mochte Sarah wirklich sehr, wir passten einfach gut zusammen - soweit man das jetzt schon sagen konnte - aber das verursachte mir nun doch kalte Füße! "Cinderella..."  
"Was?"  
"N-nicht so wichtig...du willst doch sicher wissen, was das Ganze soll...", lenkte ich ab, ich hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, ihr zu erklären, dass uns unsere Alias-Namen quasi zu einem Ehepaar in spe machten...  
"Und ob ich das will!" entgegnete sie sauer.  
"Naja...so etwas wie...wie vor drei Wochen in dem stillgelegten Eisenbahntunnel möchtest du ja sicher nicht nochmal erleben...also..."  
"Das heißt...wir sind...auf der Flucht...?" fragte sie entsetzt.  
"Tut mir Leid, ja..."  
Sie japste nach Luft - als ich nach ihrer Hand griff zog sie sie weg, als sei sie gebissen worden.  
"Verdammt, John...!" flüsterte sie gepresst und rang nach Atem.  
"Ich weiß, ich versteh' dich. Ich wäre auch sauer und geschockt an deiner Stelle, aber glaub mir, es ist bestimmt die beste Lösung und es ist alles arrangiert und kostet dich keinen Penny."  
"Deshalb hast du gefragt, wie lange ich frei habe? Zum Teufel! - Was ist, wenn es länger dauert? Ich habe nicht vor auszuwandern!"  
"Ich doch auch nicht, Sarah", seufzte ich. "Hör zu, Sherlock hat sich ebenso um die Sicherheit von unserer Vermieterin und meiner Schwester gekümmert, er selbst ist zu seinem Bruder gezogen, obwohl die Beiden nicht miteinander klar kommen - ich meine, das ist doch für uns alle...schwierig..."  
"Erwarte nicht, dass ich das jetzt einfach so wegstecke!" schnauzte sie.  
"Hast du eigentlich irgendjemandem erzählt, was du vorhast?!" sprach ich aus, was mir gerade durch den Kopf schoss.  
"Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso mich Sherlock das gefragt hat!" platzte sie verärgert heraus. "Nein, ich mache sonst fast immer bei meiner Cousine auf Malta Urlaub, zu Neuseeland habe ich überhaupt keinen Bezug und...ich fand, es geht niemanden was an, dass ich mit einem Typen, den ich seit drei Wochen kenne, der mein Kollege ist und obendrein mehr als die Hälfte der Zeit gar nicht gearbeitet hat, in Urlaub fahre!" Während des letzten langen Satzes war sie immer lauter geworden.  
"Ich fass' es nicht...!" fauchte sie leise.  
Mein Handy verkündete das Eintreffen einer SMS. Das war jetzt ganz ungünstig...!  
"Hör zu...ruf besser niemanden an und...keine Postkarten oder so..."  
Doch sie starrte wortlos angestrengt aus dem Fenster.  
Nun gut - dann konnte ich mir auch die SMS ansehen!  
"Bei mir ist es Donnerstag, 19:30. Ihr müsstet bald landen. Alles okay? Ruf mich zurück, wenn du kannst. As"  
Gerührt starrte ich auf die Nachricht. Das war wohl seine Art zu sagen, dass er lieber mit mir als mit Mycroft zusammen war.  
"Ich hoffe, du kommst mit M besser klar, als ich gerade mit S. Sie ist stinksauer, aber das kann ich verstehen."  
"Sie sollte uns dankbar sein. As"  
"Naja, ich habe es ihr gerade erst gesagt, sie muss das erst mal verdauen. Wie war dein Tag?"  
"Anstrengend, langweilig, ergebnislos. As"  
"Geduld. Ich ruf dich an."  
Ich stand auf und ging zur Toilette, dort rief ich die Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch auf.  
"Hallo...", meldete ich mich, denn es war wohl besser, seinen Namen nicht zu sagen.  
"Hallo, John. Du klingst gestresst", stellte er fest. Es tat gut, seine Stimme zu hören.  
"Das bin ich auch. Wer hat eigentlich unsere Namen ausgesucht? M?"  
"Also ich war es nicht, wieso?"  
"Weil es literarische Figuren sind, noch dazu welche, die...naja...die in dem Buch heiraten - Ich heiße jetzt wie der Assistent und Chronist eines Meisterdetektivs und Sarah trägt den Mädchennamen von dessen Frau - und der ist schon ziemlich auffällig!"  
"Was? John! Das - das heißt, dass da ein Maulwurf einen Tipp gibt, wo ihr seid!" schrie Sherlock mit bebender Stimme.  
Der Schreck fuhr mir wie ein Stromschlag durch den Körper. Auf diese Idee wäre ich vielleicht erst in Stunden gekommen!  
"Tut mir Leid...! Captain Arthur Hastings alleine wäre ja vielleicht noch gegangen, aber ihren Namen habe ich gerade erst erfahren...", keuchte ich zittrig.  
"Schon gut, John", seufzte er müde. "Ist ja nicht dein Fehler. Beruhige dich. Ich bring das in Ordnung. Bis später."  
Er legte auf. Ich blieb noch auf der Toilette sitzen, bis ich mich halbwegs von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, warf mir ein paar Hände voll Wasser ins Gesicht und kehrte mit noch ein wenig weichen Knien an meinen Platz zurück. Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen! Doch dann kam mir eine weitere entsetzliche Erkenntnis in den Sinn:  
Ich simste an Sherlock: "Pass auf dich auf! Bestimmt weiß er genau, wo du bist!"  
Ein paar Minuten später bekam der Typ zwei Reihen vor uns einen Anruf auf seinem Handy, stand auf und ging ein Stück durch den Mittelgang - Plötzlich hatte er eine Waffe und zog dem Kollegen, der mir das Handy gebracht und Sarahs Sachen ausgetauscht hatte, den Kolben über den Schädel, dann zückte er etwas, das aussah wie ein dicker Kugelschreiber und - injizierte ihm wohl noch ein Betäubungsmittel. Dann - ohne ein Wort zu wechseln - half ihm ein anderer, indem er dem Bewusstlosen Handschellen anlegte. Sie leerten seine Anzugtaschen, zogen ihm die Schuhe aus und trugen ihn dann hinaus - wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Vogel so etwas wie eine Arrestzelle...  
Inzwischen hatte auch Sarah das Manöver mitbekommen und atmete erschreckt ein.  
"Schhhh", machte ich leise. "Alles okay. Aber es könnte...zu unangenehmen Verzögerungen kommen..."  
Mit  aufgerissenen Augen und zugleich heruntergezogenen Brauen funkelte sie mich an.  
Dann knackte es im Lautsprecher: "Kollegen! Planänderung. Wir landen bei Sidney Z und steigen dort um. Macie und Hamilton, ihr bekommt neue Pässe und fliegt zur Tarnung nach Las Vegas - aber kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee dort zu heiraten. Und Spielschulden sind keine Spesen!"  
"Was...was wird das denn jetzt?!" Sarah vergaß vor Verwirrung, dass sie eigentlich schmollte.  
"Ich schätze diese Beiden sollen unter unseren falschen Namen eine irreführende Spur legen - und wir werden wohl nochmal neue Identitäten bekommen", seufzte ich.  
"Das heißt, es ist JETZT SCHON schiefgegangen!" schnappte sie. "Was ist hier überhaupt los? Ich glaube ich bin in einem Scheiß-Agentenfilm!?"  
"Du hast es erraten. Bloß ohne Film."  
  
  
  
  
 **Wiedersehen mit Jack**  
  
  
  
  
Jetzt war Sarah restlos bedient. Erst starrte sie mich entgeistert an, dann begann sie zu hyperventilieren. Als ich sie beruhigen wollte, schlug sie nach mir - als es gar nicht besser wurde, hielt ich ihr eine der Kotztüten hin und da gewann die Medizinerin die Oberhand: Mit bereits krampfenden Händen schnappte sie sie und begann hinein zu atmen.  
Als ich ihr nun beruhigend über ihren gekrümmten bebenden Rücken strich, wehrte sie sich nicht. Ich orderte zwei große Whiskey - ich konnte auch einen vertragen, dass es von der Ortszeit her früher Morgen war, scherte mich nicht, schließlich hatten wir Jetlag!  
Sarah lehnte unterdessen in ihrem Sitz, zitterte heftig und begann zu schluchzen, Tränen rannen ihre bleichen Wangen herunter. Zuerst wehrte sie sich schwach, als ich den transparenten Plastikbecher an ihre Lippen setzen wollte, aber ich redete leise auf sie ein und legte meine Hand an ihren Kopf. Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf und ließ sich den Whiskey einflößen. Dann schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und krümmte sich zusammen.  
Als ich wieder ihren Rücken berührte stieß sie eine Art ...Puma-Fauchen aus.  
  
Seufzend kippte ich mir den Schnaps hinter die Binde. Auch meine Hände zitterten.  
  
Na, wunderbar, dachte ich sarkastisch, jetzt sind wir sicher alle beide Albtraumkandidaten. Sarah entwickelt wahrscheinlich sowieso noch PTSD von der Geschichte von vor drei Wochen...!  
  
  
'Sydney Z' entpuppte sich als Militärflugplatz und lag mitnichten in Sydney sondern ganz im Gegenteil irgendwo in Zentralaustralien in der Wüste. Alle stiegen aus bis auf Macie und Hamilton und natürlich uns. Man befreite uns von unseren falschen Identitäten. Macie und Hamilton steckten sich gleich die Handys und die Bankkarten ein.  
  
"Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, Schätzchen", grinste Macie vertraulich Sarah zu. "Jetzt übernehmen wir ja."  
Ich stand auf und nahm Hamilton beiseite: "Es wäre wirklich besser, das würde jemand übernehmen, der nicht weiß, wo wir beide hin wollen", warnte ich. "Ein - Gangsterboss hat gedroht mich umzubringen", gestand ich. "Er hat mich schon mal foltern lassen - kein Witz! Und er hat so eine durchgeknallte italienische Ärztin, die versteht sich sicher auch auf Wahrheitsserum und so'n Zeug...! Also, nehmen Sie das bloß nicht auf die leichte Schulter!"  
"Machen wir nicht. Wir legen die falsche Spur und inszenieren dann einen tödlichen Autounfall, damit sind wir nach dem Motto 'Man lebt nur zweimal' ruckzuck wieder aus der Schusslinie", beruhigte mich Hamilton souverän.  
"Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen Ihren Job. Aber dieser Kerl ist clever. Wenn er merkt, dass da was faul ist..."  
"Zerbrechen Sie sich mal nicht meinen Kopf", wiegelte er ab.  
  
         Na, gut. Ich habe dich gewarnt..., dachte ich.  
  
  
Eine Stunde später kam jemand mit vier neuen Pässen, dazu zwei Bankkarten und zwei Handys.  
Noch ehe ich nachsah, wie ich nun schon wieder heißen sollte, checkte ich das Handy. Es war eine andere Nummer gespeichert als zuvor. Noch keine Nachricht drauf...  
"Ich bringe Sie zu Ihrer Maschine", sagte der Mann, während er Sarahs neue Identität in ihrer Handtasche verstaute. "Ihr Gepäck wurde nochmals durchgesehen, kein Sender oder sonst etwas. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen am Zielort sind nochmal hochgestuft worden. Wir nehmen diese Operation sehr ernst", versicherte er.  
"Jetzt sind wir schon eine ernste Operation...!" murmelte ich. "Kommst du, Sarah? Wird's gehen?" Sie war fast apathisch und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe zu sein. Ich zog sie aus dem Sitz und stützte sie, aber wir merkten bald, dass das keinen Zweck hatte. Ein Rollstuhl wurde organisiert und wir, samt unserem Gepäck, zu einem anderen Flieger gebracht.  
  
Bis wir unsere Flughöhe erreicht hatten, war Sarah tatsächlich bewusstlos, ich brachte ihren Sitz in eine beinahe Liegeposition - mit noch leicht erhöhtem Oberkörper und drehte sie dann um, so dass ihr Kopf am Fußende zu liegen kam - tiefer als der Rest ihres Körpers. Ich orderte eine Decke und überwachte ihren Kreislauf. "Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?" fragte ich.  
"Etwas über vier Stunden. Ich schicke Ihnen unsere Stewardess."  
"Danke, ich bin selbst Arzt, aber ihre Ausrüstung kann ich brauchen", antwortete ich.  
Ich versorgte Sarah und als sich ihr Kreislauf stabilisiert hatte, spritzte ich ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel, sie blinzelte mich ängstlich an.  
"Tut mir so Leid, Liebes", flüsterte ich und nahm ihre noch immer kalte Hand in die meinen. "Schlaf etwas, ruh dich aus...wir haben es bald geschafft..."  
Doch sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, wandte das Gesicht ab und entzog mir ihre Hand.  
  
  
Frustriert probierte ich das neue Handy und die neue Nummer.  
  
"John!" hörte ich Sherlock erleichtert aufstöhnen. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Wo seid ihr?"  
"Tut gut, deine Stimme zu hören", seufzte ich. "Eben irgendwo aus der australischen Wüste gestartet. Sarah hat einen Schock, ich musste mich erst um sie kümmern. Denkst du wirklich, dass jetzt alles okay ist?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Ich bin dabei, alles nochmal zu überprüfen, knöpfe mir die Leute vor, die mit der Sache betraut waren, die Personalakten der Außendienstler. Ein gepanzertes Taxi wird euch abholen, der Cabbie wird sagen: In London ist der April ein Frühlingsmonat. Daraufhin sagst du: Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht mit Jefferson Hope verwandt. Und er sollte antworten: Nein, meine Knarre ist echt."  
"Ich brauche nicht zu fragen, wer sich das ausgedacht hat", sagte ich und musste nun doch trotz allem grinsen.  
"'n steifärschiger Brite mit Geheimcodes und Passwörtern", zitierte Sherlock weiter - und klang dabei total ernst.  
"Deine Festplatte ist wie immer erstaunlich!" stellte ich fest. "Du überprüfst ja sicher noch alles, was mit Harry und Mrs Hudson zusammenhängt?"  
"Selbstverständlich", versicherte er und klang nicht im Geringsten beleidigt, dass ich das gefragt hatte. "Hör zu, John, du kannst Sarah keinesfalls in ein Krankenhaus bringen lassen und auch wenn sie noch so eingeschnappt ist: Sie darf in kein Hotel! Wenn sie sich verplappert - durch einen Albtraum oder was auch immer, wenn irgendwer auch nur auf die Idee käme, dass sie unter falschem Namen reist, könntet ihr beide schon wieder in Lebensgefahr sein!! Wer Leute in China, dem Iran und Japan hat, hat bestimmt auch jemanden in Wellington. Vielleicht sogar in Welliwood."  
"Oh, Gott!" stöhnte ich geschockt. "Was hast du überhaupt Jack erzählt?"  
"Die Wahrheit. Es ging nicht anders. Wir haben Mord- und Bombendrohungen an den Regisseur geschickt, damit dort alles streng überwacht wird."  
"Oh, nein! Mein Gott, Sherlock! Wenn mir das klar gewesen wäre, wäre ich doch sonst wohin geflogen! Der arme Jack! Von den Hunderten von anderen Leuten, die an dieser Filmproduktion beteiligt sind, mal gar nicht zu reden! - Und das alles Meinetwegen... JM ist so durchgeknallt, der würde wirklich auch eine Atombombe auf die Filmstudios werfen, das weißt du!"  
  
Irgendwie schaffte es dieser Albtraum, immer noch schlimmer zu werden.  
  
"Bist du noch dran?" fragte ich, als ich nichts von Sherlock hörte.  
"...John... tut mir Leid...ich - ich wollte... - du solltest dich nicht auch noch einsam fühlen, wenn du schon auf unbestimmte Zeit untertauchen musst...", stammelte er beinahe kleinlaut.  
  
Das war jetzt zu viel für mich. Erst der Zusammenbruch der armen Sarah und nun zeigte mir Sherlock um den halben Globus herum, so deutlich wie noch nie, wie wichtig ich ihm war. Ich schluckte, rang nach Luft und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen... Während dessen hielt ich das Telefon ein Stück von mir weg, damit er das nicht hören sollte...  
  
"John, bist du in Ordnung? Bitte beruhige dich! Mycroft und ich kriegen das in den Griff."  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr: "Ich sollte mich einfach umbringen! Dann wäre niemand mehr in Gefahr!" weinte ich verzweifelt.  
"Um Gottes Willen, John!" rief Sherlock ehrlich bestürzt. "Bitte...bitte, sag so etwas nicht...!" flüsterte er beinahe flehend. Ich hörte ihn schlucken. "Du darfst jetzt nicht durchdrehen. Bitte, versprich mir, - SCHWÖR' mir, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, dich zu opfern, dass du dich nicht absichtlich selbst verraten wirst! Versprich mir das...!"  
  
Ich versuchte vergeblich, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
"John, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Sherlock nochmal: seine Stimme klang ungewohnt klein.  
Die Stewardess, die unweigerlich mitbekommen hatte, dass ich die Fassung verloren hatte, brachte mir einen Whiskey.  
"Ich werde alles tun, damit niemand zu Schaden kommt und wir beide so bald wie möglich in 221b am Kamin sitzen können. Es wird alles gut! Ich versprech's dir! Bitte...bitte, halt durch, John...!"  
  
Ich kippte den zweiten Whiskey an diesem Morgen - aber außer mir wusste das ja niemand....  
  
"Okay, alter Junge...versprochen. Entschuldige bitte, ich bin ziemlich mit den Nerven runter. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Sarah ist erst ausgeflippt und dann völlig zusammengeklappt und jetzt - jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich Hunderte von Leuten in Gefahr bringe!" stöhnte ich.  
"Zieh dir diesen Schuh nicht an, John! Es ist ganz allein meine und JMs Schuld", sagte Sherlock jetzt ruhig aber sehr ernst und klang ziemlich matt.  
"Wie geht's dir? Du klingst nicht gut...", fragte ich besorgt.  
"Machst du Witze? Ich versuche seit über 24 Stunden permanent höflich zu sein, allein das würde schon fast ausreichen, um mich zum Ausrasten zu bringen! Ich kenne mich selbst kaum noch und versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr ich neben mir stehe! Dann diese Komplikationen...! Und... - und dann erzählst du mir quasi vom anderen Ende der Welt aus, dass du... - dass du - Gott...! -  John, bitte versprich mir, dass du das nicht tust...! - ...Danke Mycroft...den kann ich jetzt wirklich vertragen...", hörte ich ihn zuletzt noch - etwas leiser und weiter weg - sagen.  
  
Was hatte ich da bloß angerichtet? Sherlock hatte es gerade wirklich schwer genug! Und anscheinend hatte Mycroft gerade die selbe Idee gehabt, wie hier die Stewardess...  
  
"Ich tu's nicht. Bitte, verzeih, ich hab die Nerven verloren, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Schockgefasel...! Ich reiß mich zusammen, wirklich! Ich mach's nicht, versprochen! Bitte! Wirklich! Mach dir keine Sorgen!  - Und wenn du alles überprüft hast, dann musst du dir ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen, hörst du? Überanstrenge dich nicht! Du bist ohnehin noch geschwächt. Versprich mir das!"  
"Okay, mach ich...", seufzte er.  
"Gibst du mir mal... den Unwahrscheinlichen?" fragte ich.  
"Muss das sein? - Okay, er hat sowieso deduziert, was du gefragt hast!" knurrte Sherlock. Es war das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch, dass er nach sich selbst klang.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte ich Mycrofts Tenor - sonst so geschmeidig - aber diesmal recht angespannt.  
"John, mein Lieber..., das gestaltet sich etwas schwieriger als gedacht, das gebe ich zu, aber wir meistern das...", behauptete er.  
  
Aber mir ging seine Freundlichkeit gerade echt am Arsch vorbei!!!  
  
"Ich glaube weder an die Unfehlbarkeit des Papstes - noch unserer gefeierten Erhalterin des Glaubens - ja, nicht mal an die Unfehlbarkeit Gottes, falls es ihn gibt!" blaffte ich. "Also: WAS??? - Was sollte ich wohl über Ihr Urteilsvermögen denken???"  
  
Mycroft schnappte nach Luft - das konnte ich hören... - Ja, verdammt, was dachtest du denn, wie ich das schlucke...???  
Okay...ich hoffe, Sherlock hat das mitbekommen...aber das hat er sicher... - das wird ihm ein Indiz dafür sein, dass ich mich nicht unterkriegen lasse... - auch wenn ich gerade so etwas gesagt habe - Gott, wie BLÖD...!!! - Soll sich Sherlock NOCH schuldiger fühlen - oder WAS???  
  
Nein, verdammt! ...ich tu mir nichts an...  
Nicht, wenn es dich noch mehr belastet... Oh...zur Hölle...? Ist das mein Ernst...? - Ja... verdammt, ja...ist es...!  
Spinne ich...?  
Gott, ja...! Sherlock ist mir wirklich wichtig... Schon klar - aber - Mann - er ist erwachsen, oder...? Ich weiß auch nicht... Aber ich MUSS auf ihn aufpassen...  
Er tut es ja selber nicht, also...!  
  
"John... also, das ist verdammt schief gelaufen, das muss ich zugeben. Aber wir klemmen uns wirklich dahinter. JM MUSS zur Strecke gebracht werden...und... Dass Sherlock oder Sie in Gefahr sind - das... das geht einfach nicht..."  
  
Mycroft? Mycroft rang um Formulierungen? Okay... dann - MUSSTE es ernst sein...  
  
Nicht nur für einzelne Personen, sondern für die nationale Sicherheit! - oder schätzte ich jetzt was falsch ein...?  
  
\- Wie auch immer - ich merkte gerade, dass mir das alles zuviel wurde! Ich musste meiner Selbst-Wahrnehmung irgendwie deinen Riegel vorschieben... - sonst würde ich ausrasten!  
"Okay, Mycroft, ich hoffe wirklich, Sie kriegen das hin. Was ist mit Harry und Mrs Hudson? Werden sie eingeweiht? Nachdem ich eben erlebt habe, wie Sarah ausgerastet ist, frage ich mich, wie die beiden das verkraften würden."  
"Sie werden nichts merken, John. Sie werden rund um die Uhr bewacht."  
"Na, gut...passen Sie auf Sherlock auf, ja? Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich ausruht. Er darf sich nicht überanstrengen."  
"Ich werde darauf achten, Doktor", versicherte Mycroft. "Passen Sie auf sich auf, John."  
"Das werde ich."  
  
Weder Sherlock noch ich machten Anstalten, den jeweils anderen noch einmal zu sprechen. Es war mir ganz recht, denn ich konnte mich nur mühsam beherrschen und wahrscheinlich ging es ihm ähnlich.  
Dann sah ich unsere Namen nach - nicht dass das nochmal schief gegangen war, aber das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sicher hatte sich Sherlock jetzt persönlich darum gekümmert. Jetzt waren wir Sandra Silver und John Carpenter. Na, gut, es war vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir nicht als John und Sarah herumliefen, Moriarty wäre im Stande, nach der Kombination unserer Vornahmen zu fahnden...  
  
Wir erreichten endlich Wellington...das Taxi mit dem entsprechend instruierten Cabbie brachte die vom Sedativum fast ausgeknockte Sarah - sorry, Sandra! - und mich zu der angegebenen Adresse. Zu meiner Beruhigung erfuhr ich, dass es sich um ein streng bewachtes Nobelviertel handelte. Es war ein richtiges Reichenghetto! Mit hohem Elektrozaun, Überwachungskameras und bewaffnetem Wachpersonal an den Zugängen. - Jack erwartete uns hinter der Absperrung neben seinem Cabrio - verständlicherweise nervös und ängstlich.  
  
Ich stieg aus dem Taxi... "John!" Jack sah mich beunruhigt und mitleidig an...dann schloss er mich in seine Arme und flüsterte in mein Ohr: "Du hast mir beigestanden - jetzt bin ich dran! - Nein! Ich weiß, dass das hier gefährlicher ist...! Trotzdem! Dafür sind wir ja auch älter...!"  
Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an...dachte, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ernst das war...!  
  
"Schau nicht so verdattert! Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe Hobbit, der ich einst war. Was Krav Maga ist, muss ich dir nicht erklären - und Schießen kann ich auch - hier! Trotz Brille!! - so fertig wie du gerade bist, schlage ich dich womöglich sogar...obwohl...das würde mir keinen Spaß machen! ...echt nicht!"  
"Jack, es tut mir so Leid! Ich war die letzten Tage sowieso ziemlich fertig und nach der Todesdrohung hab ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Hätte ich kapiert, in was für eine Gefahr ich dich bringe - ! Ich würde ja einfach alleine untertauchen, aber das geht jetzt nicht mehr, ich muss mich um - Sandra kümmern...", seufzte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf das Taxi.  
"Verstehe..."  
  
Ich zog sie mit einiger Mühe aus dem Fond, hob sie auf die Arme und schleppte sie zu Jacks Wagen. Auf der Rückbank setzte ich mich neben sie.  
"Es ist nicht weit...", erklärte Jack, als er startete.  
Nach vielleicht drei Meilen hielten wir vor einer palastartigen Villa gegen die die der Slipstones fast schon schäbig und mickrig wirkte. Mir war zwar klar gewesen, dass er ein ordentlich großes Haus haben musste, aber das verschlug mir nun doch die Sprache. Immerhin war mein Gesichtsausdruck dazu geeignet, Jack zum Grinsen zu bringen.  
"Also, mir hätte ja auch eine Hobbit-Höhle gereicht", sagte er Schultern zuckend. "Du weißt schon: Gutes Essen, ein warmes Herdfeuer und die Geborgenheit eines Zuhauses. Jetzt kommt ihr erst mal rein und ich zeig dir euer Zimmer - oder...werdet ihr zwei Schlafzimmer brauchen?"  
"Äh - ", ächzte ich und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, mein Gehirn in 221b vergessen zu haben.  
"...das ist eine gute Frage... Sie war zuletzt ziemlich sauer auf mich. Als wir gestartet sind, hat sie es noch für...einen Urlaub gehalten..."  
"Ja, - Holmes sagte so was...tut mir Leid für dich, altes Haus", sagte Jack bedauernd und hielt im Innenhof nahe einem kleinen Seiteneingang  
"Er hat sich also nochmal bei dir gemeldet", stellte ich fest. während sich diese Tür öffnete und ein Mann heraus trat, der seinem Outfit nach der Gärtner zu sein schien.  
"Garner, holen Sie bitte den Rollstuhl und bringen Sie dann das Gepäck der Herrschaften ins grüne und blaue Zimmer!" sagte Jack.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung kam der Angesprochene kurz darauf mit einem mindestens hundert Jahre altem Schätzchen von einem Rollstuhl aus dunkel gebeiztem Holz, Leder und mit polierten Messingbeschlägen zurück. "Erbstück", erklärte Jack nicht ohne Stolz.  
Wir verfrachteten Sarah in das grüne Zimmer. Da sie stabil war und noch einige Stunden fest schlafen würde, nutzte ich die Zeit, Jacks reizende Braut, Anna zu begrüßen.  
  
"In zehn Minuten gibt es Lunch. Und wenn es deiner Freundin besser geht, kann Gina ihr etwas aufwärmen", erklärte Anna nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung.  
"Dann kann ich dich noch eben durchs Haus führen", stellte Jack fest: "Voraussichtlich bekommen wir erst in einer Woche weitere Gäste, bis dahin könnt ihr euch ja noch überlegen, welche Zimmer ihr wollt."  
  
Irgendwann gelangten wir in den Keller. Es gab einen Fitnessraum und einen Schießstand.  
Jack schnappte sich eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer, startete die Anlage und schoss auf die sich bewegenden Zielscheiben.  
"Nicht schlecht!" stellte ich anerkennend fest.  
"Anna schießt auch. Wir hatten im vorigen Haus mal einen Einbruch, weißt du...das war zeimlich übel, weil wir da reingeplatzt sind. Wäre nur damals diese Operninszenierung nicht so geschmacklos gewesen, dass wir in der Pause gegangen sind, dann wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben..."  
"Oh, nein, was haben sie mit euch gemacht?"  
"Letztendlich nur gefesselt und geknebelt zurückgelassen aber geredet haben sie, als würden sie uns töten und - und Anna vorher noch - Anna - " Er stockte.  
"Verstehe, Scheiße, Jack, das muss ja wirklich traumatisch gewesen sein", sagte ich mitfühlend.  
"Tontaubenschießen kannst du im Garten auch, aber nur zu bestimmten Zeiten und nach Voranmeldung. Einfach damit sich keiner aufregt."  
"Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte man den Radau doch nutzen, um wirklich jemanden zu erschießen!" gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Eher nicht. Die Schießübungen werden überwacht - und bevor du fragst: Sogar der Luftraum!"  
"Und hier haben wir noch als krönenden Abschluss - den Pool!" sprach's und riss die nächste Stahltür auf. Ich schnappte nach Luft! Keinen Flashback jetzt! Keine Panik! Nimm dich zusammen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf! Gott sei Dank bemerkte Jack nichts davon!  
Blausilbern schimmernde Fliesen leuchteten mir entgegen - einige mit rotgoldenen Fischen und Seesternen verziert... - die Farben der Kabinenvorhänge - der Chlorgeruch, die Schwüle, die vom schaukelnden Wasser aufstieg...  
"Tja, das war's auch schon!" schloss Jack tiefstapelnd. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Tür wieder schloss. "Ich vermute, du willst dich nach dem Essen den Rest des Tages um Sandra kümmern und dich ausruhen. Wenn du was brauchst, kannst du das Personal rufen - oder auch mich oder Anna..."  
  
Wir erreichten die großzügige Diele, die einer Lobby eines Nobelhotels ähnelte...das hatte ich zumindest vorhin gedacht - aber jetzt lief ich durch eine leicht heruntergekommene Schwimmhalle mit Empore und Umkleiden neben dem Becken, die wechselweise mit blauen und roten Vorhängen zu verschließen waren...  
  
Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.  
  
  
  
"...John...! Hey! Komm zu dir!"  
  
Ich bekam nicht genug Luft, war schweißgebadet und ich fühlte mich schwach und elend.  
Über mir tauchte Jacks erschrockenes Gesicht aus einem grauen Nebel auf.  
  
"Mensch, Junge, wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du dich sooo schlecht fühlst?"  
  
Ich fand mich auf dem Rücken auf dem Parkett wieder, Jack hatte mir die Beine hochgelegt.  
"Was...? ...ich - " Mein Kopf schien noch auf Sparflamme zu laufen. Ich rang nach Luft und merkte, wie mir schlecht wurde.  
  
"Nein, bleib erst Mal liegen! Du bist noch kreidebleich..."  
  
Ich schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und schauderte auch schon vor Übelkeit zusammen, es gelang mir, mich auf die Seite zu rollen - dann drehte sich mir den Magen um...  
  
  
  
Danach war ich wohl nochmals kurz weggetreten, jedenfalls fand ich mich mit bitter-saurem Geschmack im Mund auf einer Couch wieder - zugedeckt und mit einem nassen Lappen auf der Stirn.  
"John! Wie fühlst du dich? Ich kann unseren Hausarzt rufen. Er wohnt und praktiziert nur drei Häuser weiter...", sagte Jack fürsorglich.  
"Neinein! ...schon gut - keinen Arzt...entschuldige bitte...", stammelte ich beschämt.  
"Wirklich nicht? - Gina macht dir gerade einen Kamillentee und wenn du dich etwas erholt hast bringen wir dich zu Sandra. Denkst du, du wirst etwas essen können...?"  
"Ich bin gleich wieder in Ordnung wirklich. Es ist nichts!"  
"Nichts! Kein gesunder Mann in unserem Alter kippt einfach um!"  
"Okay...um ehrlich zu sein... - es war der Pool...", gestand ich.  
  
Einen Moment starrte mich Jack ganz verständnislos an und schien sich zu fragen, ob ich jetzt durchdrehte, aber dann sah ich, dass er es begriff.  
  
"Oh, nein, John! Tut mir Leid!"  
"Ist schon gut. Kannst ja nichts dafür...", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Von der Rückenlehne des Sofas aus beäugte mich unverwandt eine neugierige Russisch Blau Katze...  
  
Richtig. Jack hatte was von Katzen geschrieben...  
  
  
Einige Minuten und zwei Tassen Kamillentee später fühlte ich mich kräftig genug, Jack auf die Terrasse zum Lunch zu begleiten. Meine Beine waren immer noch etwas schwach. Gina lächelte mir mitleidig zu während sie das Essen auftrug.  
  
"Wie lange hast du dein Personal schon...?" raunte ich Jack in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick zu.  
"Das wollte Sherlock auch schon wissen. Entspann dich, es ist alles okay.", versicherte Jack.  
  
  
Nach dem Essen begleitete er mich noch zu Sandras Zimmer und erklärte mir das Haustelefon. Ich bedankte mich, sah nach Sarah und weil ich zu erschöpft war, zog ich nur die Schuhe aus und legte mich auf die andere Hälfte des Doppelbettes, um in der Nähe zu sein, falls sie etwas brauchte.  
Angesichts ihres Zorns auf mich war es vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn ich angezogen war...  
  
  
  
  
  
"RAUS!!!"  
  
Ein wütender Schrei weckte mich.  
  
Sarah - oder besser: Sandra.  
  
Ich fuhr keuchend hoch.  
  
"Du hattest einen Schock, ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen", erklärte ich noch benommen.  
"VERPISS DICH!!! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Morgen ziehe ich in ein Hotel."  
"Ich versteh dich ja - aber das geht nicht! Wenn du dich irgendwie verraten solltest, dass du unter falschem Namen reist, gäbe das eine Katastrophe! Und es ist sicherer hier. Ein abgeriegeltes, streng überwachtes Viertel! Wenn du dich besser fühlst, wird Jack dir alles zeigen."  
"Ich bin eine Gefangene? Ist das dein Ernst?!" fragte sie lauernd.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht - aber Hotel ist nicht drin. Es ist alles zu deiner Sicherheit..."  
  
Sie warf sich plötzlich auf mich und hämmerte mit ihren kleinen knochigen Fäusten gegen meine Brust - gleichzeitig begann sie zu schluchzen, wurde unkoordinierter, langsamer und es gelang mir, ihre Handgelenke zu schnappen.  
  
"Lass mich los!" schrie sie.  
"Jack kann seinen Hausarzt rufen, wenn dir der lieber ist...", sagte ich, in der Hoffnung, das würde sie zum Einlenken bringen.  
  
"JEDER IST MIR LIEBER ALS DU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Annas Zauber**  
  
Wellington, Freitag. 15. April, später Nachmittag bis Dienstag. 19. April. nachts  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich taste in dem fast stockdunklen Zimmer nach meinen Schuhen und trete den Rückzug an.  
  
Im blauen Zimmer angekommen, in dem mein Gepäck immernoch unberührt herumsteht, ist mein erster Impuls, Jack anzurufen, und ihn nun wirklich zu bitten, seinen Hausarzt zu bestellen. Obwohl Sandra ja eigentlich keinen Arzt verlangt hat. Aber so zornig wie sie gerade ist, frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob sie wohl imstande wäre, diesem wildfremden Arzt zu erzählen, sie werde hier gegen ihren Willen festgehalten - was letztlich nicht Mal gelogen wäre... Eine solche Trotzreaktion meinerseits wäre also mindestens problematisch...  
  
Ich beschließe, mich zuerst einmal frisch zu machen und umzuziehen. Dann verlasse ich das Zimmer und mache mich auf die Suche nach meinen Gastgebern.  
  
  
Ich finde Jack im Garten, wo er vor seinem Laptop sitzt und skypet. Er gibt mir Zeichen und ich bediene mich aus einer Kühlbox mit Ginger Ale.  
  
Als er fertig ist, erklärt er mir: "Wir drehen, wie du vielleicht weißt, ein paar Einstellungen in England, damit Chris dort nicht weg muss. Sir Christopher Lee, meine ich. Saruman."  
"Oh, ja - du liebe Zeit, wie alt ist der eigentlich?"  
"Eh... fast 89."  
"Alle Achtung..."  
"Fühlst du dich besser?"  
"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen...es ist nur so: S... Sandra...sie kann und will sich mit der Situation einfach nicht arrangieren, sie hat Angst, fühlt sich wie eine Gefangene, die Unsicherheit, wie lange sie hier fest sitzen wird, macht sie fertig. All das verstehe ich. Es hat seine Berechtigung - aber ich würde sonstwas tun, damit sie sich besser fühlt, denn es ist jetzt nun mal nicht zu ändern...aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen, wenn sie so sauer auf mich ist... Denkst du... denkst du, Anna könnte mal mit ihr reden...?"  
"Ich schätze, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee...so von Frau zu Frau...", überlegt Jack.  
"Verstehst du, es ist jetzt wirklich unwichtig, ob sie sauer auf mich ist - damit hat sie ja recht! Aber sie soll ihre Lage erträglich finden, einsehen, dass es jetzt nun mal nicht anders geht, eine Einstellung finden, die sie dazu motiviert, das Beste draus zu machen."  
  
Jack zückte sein Handy: "Hallo, Schatz, wo steckst du gerade? - Neinein, ich komme zu dir..."  
  
Er stand auf und ging ins Haus.  
  
Seufzend lehnte ich mich in dem bequemen Gartenstuhl zurück, beobachtete kurz eine schlanke, schokoladenbraune Katze, die durch das Gras pirschte,  schloss dann die Augen und ließ die Sonne blutrot durch meine Lider scheinen...  
  
All das hier hätte so idyllisch werden können...!  
  
  
  
  
Aber Anna war wirklich genial. Irgendwie war es ihr gelungen, Sandras Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Am Abend wollte sie zwar noch nicht zum Dinner heraus kommen, aber Anna hatte mit ihr den Tee eingenommen und die Frauen hatten sich wohl lange unterhalten und einen DVD-Abend geplant.  
  
  
Jack und ich zogen uns in einen Raum zurück, der einem kleinen Pub ähnelte - mit Dartscheibe und Billardtisch.  
  
"Kennst du denn eigentlich die Herr der Ringe-Trilogie", fagte Jack irgendwann.  
"Naja, um ehrlich zu sein...", druckste ich herum.  
"Also, es muss ja nicht sein, schließlich ist der Hobbit quasi das Prequel - aber wir könnten uns jeden Abend einen Film reinziehen, dann weißt du am Montag, was da gespielt wird - und wenn du versprichst, die Klappe zu halten, lasse ich dich auch das Script lesen...aber nur zum ersten Teil..."  
  
Jacks Pub bot alle Möglichkeiten, um mit einer kleineren Männerrunde Sportereignisse auf einem großen Bildschirm zu verfolgen - oder eben auch DVDs zu gucken. Also, warum nicht....?  
  
Als ich spät in der Nacht ins blaue Zimmer zurückkehrte, hörte ich leise Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer: Sandra und Anna übernachteten zusammen und flüsterten und kicherten miteinander wie zwei Backfische im Ferienlager!  
  
Erleichtert legte ich mich schlafen. Auch wenn sie dabei etwas Lärm machten, beruhigte es mich. Wenigstens war es ein Anfang: Sie konnte immerhin wieder lachen.  
  
  
"Morgen, John, gut geschlafen?" begrüßte mich Jack - noch recht zerknautscht und im Morgenmantel - an einer umwerfenden Frühstückstafel von der ein gewaltiger, aber schlanker Kater ebenfalls profitierte.  
"Morgen, ja, danke...tut mir Leid, dass deine Nacht wohl recht einsam war", antwortete ich, als ich es bereits ausgehfertig gegen viertel vor Zehn endlich aus meinem Zimmer schaffte.  
"Schon okay. Verkatert?"  
"Nicht bei der Menge", grinste ich und bediente mich. Eine Weile herrschte verfressenes Schweigen... Am Lautesten schmatzte der Kater.  
  
  
Als mein Handy klingelte, wusste ich nicht, ob ich mich aufregen sollte...  
  
Erst recht als ich merkte, dass Mycroft dran war!  
  
"Ist etwas passiert?" rief ich und sprang auf.  
  
"Nein, John, keine Sorge! Abgesehen davon, dass wir mit unseren Ermittlungen noch nichts Nennenswertes erreicht haben, ist alles in schönster Ordnung. Sie sind in Sicherheit."  
  
"Wie geht's - Ihrem Bruder?" hakte ich noch argwöhnisch nach.  
  
"Gut, soweit. Aber Höflichkeit und Teamwork sind wohl wirklich anstrengend für ihn. Er wollte sich nur vor dem Dinner etwas hinlegen, aber jetzt schläft er fest. Also dachte ich, ich lasse ihn in Ruhe und melde mich mal."  
  
"Danke, das...ist wirklich nett von Ihnen...tut mir Leid, wenn ich letztens etwas...ausfallend war..."  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, das ist doch nur zu verständlich. Haben Sie Aktivitäten für heute geplant?"  
  
"Ehm, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Soll ich bescheid geben, wenn wenn ich weiß, wo's hingeht?"  
  
"Nicht nötig. Meine Leute werden eben aufpassen müssen. Viel Spaß!"  
  
"Danke..."  
  
  
Anna erschien auf der Bildfläche.  
  
"Na, Langschläferin?" neckte Jack seine Braut.  
  
"Ba! Von wegen! Sandra und ich hatten schon Orangensaft und Jogurt und haben bereits eine Dreiviertelstunde Zumba hinter uns!" Annas schnippischer Ton war nicht echt, bei den beiden war alles in Ordnung. "Ein bisschen Workout würde dir auch mal wieder ganz gut tun - so von wegen sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag, du Hobbit!" neckte sie. "Was habt ihr beiden denn heute vor?"  
"Du möchtest uns aus dem Haus haben, richtig?"  
"Naja, Sandra...will nicht vor die Tür und...John nicht über den Weg laufen... Und das Wetter ist ausgezeichnet. Wie wäre es mit Zealandia oder dem Botanischen Garten?"  
  
"Was meinst du, John? Ich dachte, du musst dich vielleicht noch ausruhen..."  
  
"Achwas, nein! Anna, ich war so erleichtert, als ich euch letzte Nacht kichern hörte - ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar - und ich kann sie doch verstehen. Wir räumen das Feld!"  
  
"Wunderbar!"  
  
  
"Was denkst du, was sie machen werden? Sektfrühstück? Sich gegenseitig die Fußnägel lackieren?"  
  
"Schon möglich...aber natürlich schneidert Anna auch an ihrem Brautkleid und den Outfits der Brautjungfern herum..."  
  
"Oh, verstehe...", grinste ich. "Ein unwiderstehliches Thema."  
  
"Also, was machen wir? Tja, was im Freien klingt doch gut bei dem Wetter - aber ich möchte auch Pralinen und Blumen einkaufen... - oder so..."  
  
"Gut, dann ist schon mal klar, dass wir zum Tee in Butlers Choclate Café sein sollten. Ich geh mich fertig machen. - Eh, du kannst ja mal googlen, wo du hinwillst...", sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung zu seinem Laptop...  
  
  
Ich befragte stattdessen das Netz zu Blumen, die 'Bitte, verzeih mir!' sagen könnten: Es war niederschmetternd! Kastanienblüten? Minze? In einem Strauß? Blaustern? Die sind winzig! Wer überlegt sich solchen Unsinn!? - Und selbst wenn: Wüsste sie bescheid??  
  
Besser war da natürlich der Tipp, Blumen zu nehmen, die die Betreffende mag...logisch! - aber so weit waren wir ja noch nicht gekommen...!  
Wäre Sherlock an meiner Stelle, würde er längst darüber Bescheid wissen...!  
  
Aber wie auch immer: Ich ließ mich von Jack in die Flora und Fauna Neuseelands einweihen, kaufte gegen Abend Pralinen für die Mädels und stellte beim Besorgen der Blumen fest, dass die Floristen da letztlich auch keine befriedigende Lösung hatten...  
  
Am Abend ließ sich Anna kurz sehen und ich überreichte ihr als Dankeschön den einen der Blumensträuße und eine Packung Pralinen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, John...", gab sie zu bedenken. "Wenn sie denkt, dass wir das alles um Deinetwillen veranstalten und nicht, damit es ihr besser geht, könnte sie sich wieder zurück ziehen."  
Das leuchtete mir ein. "Okay...es soll wirklich nicht nach 'Nun stell dich nicht so an und sei nicht mehr böse!' aussehen, sondern nach 'Es tut mir wirklich Leid' und - und noch mehr nach - wie soll ich sagen...? Nach 'Alles wird gut, hab keine Angst!'...", versuchte ich zu erklären.  
  
Und so landete der für Sandra vorgesehene Strauß auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer und ihre Pralinen wanderten einstweilen in den Kühlschrank. Wenigstens ging es ihr besser - aber sie kam immer noch nicht raus zum Essen und war in einen anderen Flügel des Gebäudes umgezogen.  
  
  
"Tut mir Leid, ich fürchte, ich mache dich gerade zum Strohwitwer", entschuldigte ich mich zerknirscht bei Jack.  
"Ach, das wird schon, mach dir keinen Kopf..."  
  
  
  
Am Sonntagmorgen erwachte ich relativ früh und einigermaßen ausgeruht. Anscheinend war das Thema Jetlag für mich erledigt. Ich schlurfte durch das noch stille Haus in die Küche. Die Russisch Blau folgte mir erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Mr. Carpenter?!" platzte plötzlich eine verwunderte Gina herein. "Hätten Sie sich doch gemeldet!"  
  
"Ich bitte Sie! Es ist noch so früh und noch dazu Sonntag, da käme ich mir ja vor wie ein Sklaventreiber!"  
  
"Na, aber wirklich nicht. Ab morgen sind wieder Sadie und Miller dran und wir haben eine Woche frei. Das heißt - diesmal nur bis Freitag - wegen der Hochzeit."  
  
"Oh, verstehe..., aber ich kann mir ganz gut selbst einen Kaffee machen. Ich brauche nur eine klitzekleine Überbrückung bis zum richtigen Frühstück."  
  
  
Als ich wieder allein war, rief ich Sherlock an. Er ging ziemlich schnell ran.  
  
"John, was ist los?" fragte er angespannt.  
  
"Nichts. Wollte mich bloß mal melden. Wie geht's dir?"  
  
"Gut..., du solltest in - ich meine: Ihr solltet in Sicherheit sein. Aber ich habe noch nichts Neues..."  
  
"Naja, war doch klar, dass das nicht so schnell gehen wird. Übernimm dich nicht, ja? Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?"  
  
Er seufzte: "Ja, Mummy!" maulte er. "Und ich habe letzte Nacht ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich - aber es ist...nervtötend...diese ganzen Idioten...und M. ..."  
  
"Macht ihr wenigstens Morgen Pause?" fragte ich mitfühlend.  
  
"Doch, ja...Zeitverschwendung...aber es wird ganz gut tun, diesen ganzen Haufen mal einen Tag lang nicht zu sehen..."  
  
"Na, dann erhol dich gut!" wünschte ich ihm.  
  
  
  
An diesem Sonntag meinte Jack, mich auf den "ein oder anderen Hausberg" schleifen zu müssen. Es sind eigentlich eher Hügel und leicht zu erwandern, aber die Landschaft und erst recht die jeweilige Aussicht ist wirklich schön.  
  
Anna versicherte mir, sie mache Fortschritte mit Sandra, aber ich solle Geduld haben...  
Trotzdem träumte ich von unserer Gefangenschaft in diesem Tunnel - aber diesmal machte sich der Ex-Jockey daran, Sarahs zarte Finger zu verstümmeln...  
  
Ich schaffte es gerade so, nicht zu schreien, als ich aufwachte -  
...doch dann fiel mir ein: Sarah ist nicht mehr nebenan.  
  
...und wer weiß: Dass ich in einem Albtraum ihren Namen schrie, hätte sie ja vielleicht versöhnlich gestimmt...?  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Sadie schon zeitig das Frühstück fertig, denn es war Montag und die Dreharbeiten gingen weiter. Allerdings hatte Anna heute und morgen nichts zu tun.  
  
Jack war recht wortkarg, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei, weil es noch so früh war.  
  
Bald erschien Anna. Sie sah blass und übernächtigt aus.  
  
"Guten Morgen! Ist was passiert? Du scheinst schlecht geschlafen zu haben", sagte ich.  
  
"Sandra hatte Albträume...es war ziemlich schlimm. Sie hat die halbe Nacht geweint und sie hat wirklich Angst - und sie befürchtet, dass sie nie wieder nachhause kann. Sie ist so ein Nervenbündel...!"  
  
"Oh, nein...", stöhnte ich und ließ die Gabel sinken. "Jack..."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß...bleib nur hier, wenn du denkst, dass du das tun solltest. Auch wenn sie dich nicht sehen will, ist es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn sie weiß, du bist hier..."  
  
  
So war das nicht geplant...!  
Also blieb ich mit den Frauen und dem Personal im Haus.  
  
  
Als ich Sherlock anrief, dauerte es einen Moment.  
  
"Hallo, John, tut mir Leid, ich bin's..."  
  
Wie hätte ich die Stimmen der Beiden jemals verwechseln können?! Es war Mycroft!  
  
"Oh, nein! Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ich atemlos.  
"Nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge...aber es hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können. Er hat sich wohl den Rücken gezerrt..."  
"Wie konnte das passiern?" schimpfte ich - irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung.  
  
"Naja, er hateinen Maulwurf bei mir aufgespürt, die Angelegenheit aber nicht gemeldet, sondern in die eigenen Hände genommen. Er wollte ihn unbedingt selbst stellen..."  
"Hat er starke Schmerzen?"  
"Im Moment bekommt er ein Analgetikum und schläft. Es ist wohl wirklich glimpflich abgegangen - aber ich mache mir Vorwürfe - und er ist wütend auf mich..."  
"Das ist gerade jetzt wirklich nicht gut. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn ich ihn anrufen kann?"  
"Natürlich. Ich muss jetzt auflegen..."  
  
Was für ein Mist!  
  
Also begab ich mich vor Sarahs Tür und fragte, ob wir reden könnten, aber sie wollte mich nicht sehen. Ich schob ihr einen Brief unter der Tür durch, sie schob ihn wieder zurück... beim dritten Mal kamen nur noch kleine Fetzen...  
  
  
Den größten Teil des Tages brachte ich damit zu, mit der Russisch Blau vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen...  
  
  
Am Abend erzählte Anna, sie hätte begonnen, Sandra in Selbstverteidigung zu unterrichten und auf dem Schießstand waren sie ebenfalls gewesen.  
  
"Wenn ihr das hilft, sich sicherer zu fühlen...", murmelte ich ratlos.  
  
"Tut es bis jetzt noch nicht...aber Mittwoch muss ich wirklich zu Mum...", sagte Anna gepresst...  
  
"Aber natürlich musst du das!" beteuerte ich. "Und wenn du Sandra mitnimmst? Zumindest solltest du ihr sagen, dass deine Mum Krebs hat...vielleicht lässt sie dann ja zu, dass ich...naja...in ihrer Nähe bin, falls sie hier bleibt - versuch es halt..."  
  
Jetzt wurde es mir allerdings wirklich unangenehm...!  
  
  
Das einzig Tröstliche an diesem Abend war, dass mich Sherlock anrief.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Hast du starke Schmerzen?" fragte ich sofort.  
"Ist nicht weiter schlimm", beruhigte er mich. "Die Fläche ist bloß einfach zu groß, um sie zu kühlen - ich nehme was gegen die Schmerzen und bewege mich so vorsichtig wie möglich. Ich lasse mich jetzt davon nicht stoppen!"  
"Du solltest dich ein paar Tage schonen..."  
"Damit du noch länger da unten festsitzt?"  
"Nein, damit du an dieser Verletzung nicht länger zu knabbern hast, als nötig. Wie läuft es mit deinem Bruder?"  
"Hat er sich bei dir beklagt?" knurrte Sherlock.  
"Nein, aber ich weiß doch, dass es schwierig ist zwischen euch. Nimm dich zusammen,ja?"  
"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig...! - Bei dir alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, alles okay. Übertreib's heute nicht, ja? Gute Besserung..."  
  
  
"Wie auch immer", sagte Jack, als Sherlock aufgelegt hatte. "Du bist jetzt so frustriert und von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen: Morgen kommst du mit ans Set, du brauchst dringend Ablenkung!"  
"Wie...war's heute? Ich meine, wegen der Drohungen?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
"Weiß ja praktisch keiner. Und durchgeknallte Fans, denen irgendwas nicht passt, gibt's immer Mal..."  
"Aber die ganzen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, das muss doch auffallen!"  
"Die halten sich ziemlich unauffällig. Du wirst sehen, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen! - Es gab übrigens zum ersten April eine hübsche Zeitungsente: Die Dreharbeiten seien eingestellt worden, weil Smaug ausgebrochen sei und mehrere Dörfer abgefackelt hatte!"  
  
Ratlos gab ich ihm nach und stimmte zu...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morgen, Mr Peterson, ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass wir heute zuerst - was machen Sie denn jetzt hier?! Sie sollten doch schon seit 5:00 Uhr in der Maske sein?!"  
Jack wandte kurz den Kopf zu mir um und grinste mich triumphierend an.  
"Schon gut. Wir drehen heute nur Close-Ups - da braucht er die Beine heute nicht", beruhigte Jack den Pförtner todernst.  
"W-wie jetzt....?"  
Jack ließ den verdatterten Pförtner stehen und grinste.  
"Okay, du hast wohl wirklich nicht übertrieben", gab ich zu.  
"Bevor's losgeht, zeig ich dir was..."  
  
  
In der Halle stand ein halbfertiger Saal. Der Aufbau hatte etwas von einem gotischen Schloss an sich, wenn auch das Maßwerk anders war. Einige Arbeiter fügten weitere Bauteile an.  
"In diesem Aufbau machen wir die Trauzeremonie", raunte Jack mir zu. "Naja, mit ein paar Veränderungen... - "  
"Und anschließend fressen sich die Gäste durch Bilbos Vorratskammer, vermute ich?" witzelte ich leise zurück.  
  
Dann begaben wir uns an das aktuelle Set.  
  
  
  
"Schönen guten Morgen!", schallte es von verschiedenen Seiten - wenn auch die meisten in diesem Gewusel viel zu beschäftigt schienen, um von uns zu Notiz zu nehmen. Um so erstaunlicher war, dass jeder zu wissen schien, was er tat, was die taten, mit denen er oder sie zusammenarbeite - und dass niemand einander im Weg zu sein schien.  
Und das bei Zivilisten.  
  
"Schönen guten Morgen!" grüßte auch Jack diverse Leute. Ich murmelte eher irgendwas mit gesenktem Kopf vor mich hin und fiel praktisch niemandem auf.  
  
Einige Gestalten standen schon in Kostümen herum. Mitunter hatte ich das Gefühl Doppelbilder zu sehen. Tja: Doubles eben!  
  
  
  
"Wie meinst du das? Wünschst du mir einen guten Morgen, oder denkst du, dass es ein  schöner Morgen ist, egal, was ich wünsche?" Da stand plötzlich Gandalf vor mir. Anscheinend hatte ich es jetzt selbst gesagt - hatten die das die ganze Zeit darauf angelegt, dass ich 'schönen, guten Morgen' sage? "Oder du wolltest sagen, dass du an diesem Morgen alles schön und gut findest?" fuhr Gandalf fort. "Oder wolltest du sagen, man müsse an diesem Morgen gut oder schön sein?  
"Alles zugleich, nehme ich an", entgegnete ich etwas stockend.  
Ian McKellen lachte und fragte Jack: "Das ist ja irre! Wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?"  
"Erstaunlich, was? Schulfreund von mir, John Carpenter..."  
  
Es war gut, dass er das sagte - ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in dem Moment nicht verplappert hätte...!  
  
  
Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund, denn es hätte fatal enden können, wäre jemand auf die Idee gekommen, Freeman und mich zusammen zu fotografieren und die Aufnahme an die Medien zu geben...  
  
  
Mittags am Büffet bekam ich zu hören:  
"Ist es hier unten?"  
"Ist was wo unten?"  
"Das Essen. Er hat gesagt, es gibt zu essen."  
"Gestern Hammel, heute Hammel - und verdammich, wenn's morgen wieder Hammel gibt."  
"Das sind keine Hammel, das hier sind frische Gäule."  
"Schnauze, ihr fresst, was ich euch vorsetze."  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
"Keine Bange, das Catering ist ausgezeichnet. Wir würden sie sonst kaum unsere Trauung beliefern lassen!" flüsterte Jack schmunzelnd.  
  
"Wieso ist ER eigentlich der Koch? Schmeckt doch alles gleich. Alles schmeckt wie Hühnchen."  
"Außer Hühnchen, das schmeckt nach Fisch."  
Und natürlich der Renner: "Grünes Essen mag ist nicht, wo ist das Fleisch?"  
  
Irgendwann stand Andy Serkis vor mir, musterte mich kritisch und zitierte Bilbo: "Also eigentlich habe ich ja nichts gegen Besuch. Ich schätze Besuch genauso wie jeder andere, doch noch mehr schätze ich es, ihn zu kennen, bevor er mich besucht.  
Es sind auch so schon zu viele Zwerge in meinem Esszimmer..."  
  
Nun, was sollte ich dazu sagen? - Jack stellte mich grinsend vor und Selkis meinte augenzwinkernd. "Was schätzt du? Wir könnten etwas Geld einsparen. Sicher ist er billiger als Martin..."  
  
  
Schließlich wurde ich doch ein paar Mal als Beleuchtungsdouble auf irgendwelche Markierungen gestellt, schleppte ein paarmal Kabel und Scheinwerfer oder brachte Kaffee.  
  
...und dann gab es diese Momente, wo ich plötzlich halb erschreckt und schuldbewusst und halb erleichtert, feststellte, dass ich meine Sorgen jetzt wirklich für mehr als nur ein paar wenige Minuten vergessen hatte.  
  
  
Es war ungewohnt und deshalb anstrengend gewesen, aber die Ablenkung hatte mir ganz gut getan.  
  
  
  
Anna saß mit einem Kräutertee in der Diele - anscheinend erwartete sie uns. Ihr Labtop stand vor ihr und sie schien darauf zu brennen, uns etwas mitzuteilen. Auf dem Tisch lag die Russisch Blau und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Gibt es irgendein anderes Tier, das es fertig bringt, so zufrieden auszusehen wie eine Katze?  
  
"Wie ihr beiden Schlaumeier ja wisst, soll es angeblich Unglück bringen, wenn der Bräutigam seine Zukünftige schon vor der Trauung im Brautkleid sieht...aber nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass der Trauzeuge die Brautjungfern nicht sehen darf...". erklärte sie kryptisch.  
  
Sie drehte mir den Laptop zu und ich sah eine zierliche Elfe in einem kurzen schleierartigen Gewand, das streifige, pastellene Farbverläufe zeigte, weiße Blumen im Haar und silberne Pumps.  
  
SARAH!  
  
Anna klickte sich durch die Bilderfolge.  
  
"Naja, das Haar ist so noch nicht perfekt, da muss natürlich noch die Stylistin ran. - Meine Cousine Becky hat sich das Bein gebrochen. Sie wird zwar kommen - ein langes Kleid tragen - und trotzdem das Gedicht vortragen, das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat..." Letzteres kam mit einem genervten Seufzen heraus. "Aber ihre Stelle als eine der Brautjungfern ist frei geworden..."  
  
"Das heißt - das heißt, Sandra traut sich jetzt raus?" fragte ich noch fassungslos.  
  
Anna grinste triumpfierend. "Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?"  
  
"Du bist unschlagbar!" grinste ich erleichtert zurück.  
  
  
An diesem Abend zeigte mir Jack an seinem Laptop einige Einstellungen vor und nach der Bearbeitung - wie teuer wäre der Streifen erst ohne Greenscreen- und digitale Technik geworden?! Dann führte er mir noch die fast fertige Szene von Bilbo mit den drei Trollen vor und die Rätselszene...  
  
  
  
Wovon ich in dieser Nacht träumte?  
  
Nicht lachen!  
  
  
Von Bulldogg und Gollum!  
  
Und es war gar nicht witzig!  
  
  
Vor allem als Gollum zu dem Großen sagte: "Wenn es verliert, essen wir es auf!"  
"Aber wir haben hier doch gar keine Verwendung für Rätsel und Lösungen!"  
"Stimmt. Also essen wir es ganz auf, mein Schatz!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. 'Kannst du mir versprechen, dass ich zurückkehre...?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es könnte so ein toller Urlaub sein - wenn es einer wäre...!

  
  
  
**Märchenhochzeit**  
  
  
  
Am Mittwoch fuhr mich Jack in der Mittagspause vom Set zur Schneiderei, denn ich musste ja noch meinen halbfertigen Anzug angepasst bekommen.  
Nach einer Weile stieß Anna zu uns und beäugte mich überkritisch...! Doch dann lächelte sie zufrieden und bemerkte: "Na, siehste! Wusste ich doch, dass du in etwas Maßgeschneidertem eine richtig gute Figur machen kannst. Das Hellblau bringt deine Augen richtig zum Strahlen...als hätte ich die Farbe danach ausgesucht...Ich kann es kaum abwarten, dich und Marc nebeneinander zu sehen."  
"Wer ist Marc?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Der viel jüngere Bruder meiner Mum, er wird den Part des Brautvaters übernehmen und mich am Altar Jack übergeben."  
"Wo steckt eigentlich Sandra?" fragte ich.  
"Sitzt mit meiner Mum unten im Wagen. Miller fährt dich zum Set zurück, damit sie dir nicht begegnen muss...", sagte Anna augenrollend.  
"Könnte ich mit Miller nicht auch zum Einkaufen fahren? Und...wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, hätte ich gerne die Telefonnummer deines Floristen..."  
  
Ich musste es einfach versuchen...  
Ihr nichts zu schenken hatte ja auch schon nicht funktioniert...  
  
  
Der Donnerstag verlief ereignislos - außer dass Sandra meine Pralinen zurückgehen ließ und dass Jack mir - und Anna Sandra - gewissermaßen die Gretchenfrage stellten - ob es uns etwa über die Osterfeiertage in die Kirche zöge. Das tat es nicht, darin waren wir uns anscheinend einig.  
  
  
Der Karfreitag begann mit einer SMS um 6:30:  
  
"Donnerstag 19:30. Wie ich das alles hier hasse! Es geht mir gut. Ruf mich zurück. As"  
  
Auch eine Art zu sagen, dass man sein Zuhause und wohl auch den Mitbewohner vermisste! Seit ich auf diese Reise gegangen war, zog er es vor, zu telefonieren und nicht mehr zu simsen... - das war mir durchaus aufgefallen...  
Natürlich rief ich sofort zurück.  
"John. Geht es dir gut?" fragte Sherlock mit unterdrücktem Seufzen.  
"Aber ja", beteuerte ich gerührt.  
"Habe ich dich geweckt?"  
"Seit wann stört dich das? Ich hätte ja mein Handy ausmachen können."  
"Du doch nicht."  
"Ich war schon wach. Noch nichts Neues?"  
Seufzen.  
"Leider doch. Macie und Hammilton hatten wie geplant ihren Tod vorgetäuscht. Aber jetzt sind sie wirklich überfällig. Also wird JM wohl wieder nach dir - oder besser nach euch fahnden..."  
"Ou, nein...vermutest du, sie sind jetzt wirklich tot?" fragte ich mit schlechtem Gewissen.  
"Das hoffe ich!" versetzte mein Soziopath herzlos. "Schließlich haben sie euren Bestimmungsort gekannt. Andererseits sind sie darauf trainiert worden, in so einem Fall so viele verschiedene Ziele auszuspucken, dass angeblich bei aller Verhörkunst, nicht auszumachen ist, welche Angabe der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich hoffe, dass das stimmt, aber sei wachsam, ja!"  
"Das werde ich. Aber bitte versprich mir, dass mit dieser Hochzeit nichts schiefgehen wird! Ich habe gerade gestern erst erfahren, dass es doch auch einen Sektempfang im Freien geben wird - "  
"Ja, M. hat es mir gesagt. Er hat Leute dort. Das Gefährlichste sollten eigentlich immer die Autofahrten zwischen Set und Jacks Wohnsiedlung sein, aber ihr werdet jedes Mal eskortiert. - Aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee und unternimm irgendwelche Wanderungen durch die Wildnis! Schon das letzten Sonntag war grenzwertig."  
"Okay, sorry. Nur noch Museen...", seufzte ich. "Wann hast du zuletzt geschlafen?"  
"In der Nacht auf Mittwoch. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Meinem Rücken geht es schon sehr viel besser. Ich werde gleich nachher mit M dinieren und wahrscheinlich früh zu Bett gehen."  
"Gut. Für deine Verhältnisse klingt das schon fast beruhigend."  
"MS hat die gesimst. Ich habe ihm zurückgetextet, dass du in Urlaub bist und dein Handy vergessen hast. Ich denke, er wird den Wink verstehen. Dann bis heute Abend", sagte Sherlock im Hinblick auf meine aktuelle Zeitzone.  
"Oder besser gesagt morgen früh..."  
  
Verdammt, wie kann ein fast vierzigjähriger Exsoldat Heimweh nach einem Zuhause haben, das so eigentlich noch nicht mal seit einem Vierteljahr existiert?!  
  
  
Das  Nächste, was passierte, war, dass ich vor meiner Zimmertür das Blumenbouquet  vorfand, das ich Sandra hatte zukommen lassen. Völlig zerfetzt und zerfleddert. Das "Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Hab keine Angst! Alles wird gut! John." in der Karte war dick durchgestrichen, dafür stand auf der linken Innenseite: "Ich möchte dich in der Luft zerreißen!"  
  
Der Tag war hektisch: Sauber war zwar schon alles, aber nun wurden Stoffblumenghirlanden, Schleifen und Lichterketten installiert, Eine Bar, Stühle und Tische angekarrt und bereit gestellt, Kristall poliert, Getränke und mehrere Kühlschränke geliefert. Ähnlich lief es wohl am Set, wo Jack den ganzen Aufwand überwachte. Außerdem trudelten im Laufe des Tages die Gäste ein, die hier im Haus übernachten sollten: Unter Anderem die beiden Mütter, Rebecca mit dem Gipsbein im Rollstuhl und Annas junger Onkel Marc - er war vielleicht Mitte Vierzig, ziemlich fit, blond, blauäugig und nur höchstens zwei Inches größer als ich.  
Jetzt verstand ich, was Anna gemeint hatte...  
  
Ich versuchte, mit anzupacken, aber da jeder seine feste Aufgabe zu haben schien, kam ich mir damit recht unbeholfen vor.  
  
  
Am Samstag wurden die Braut samt den sechs Brautjungfern, von denen Annas Schwester die Schleppe tragen würde und Becky ursprünglich die Brautkerze hätte tragen sollen, und dazu noch weitere Frauen schon mal in die Studios gefahren, wo die Stylisten sie erwarteten.  
  
Später würde Sandra mir allerdings schlecht aus dem Weg gehen können. Ich suchte mein Zimmer ab, als sie weg war - noch war mein neues Geschenk nicht zurück gekommen: Eine Nachbildung von Arwens Abendstern-Anhänger, die ich am Mittwoch gekauft hatte...  
  
  
Trauungen scheinen auf Frauen wirklich magische Wirkung zu haben. Die Mütter und Tanten weinten dezent in ihre Spitzentaschentücher und sahen selbst dabei elegant und würdevoll aus und die jungen Damen strahlten - sogar meine unfreiwillige Urlaubsbegleitung. Sie sah wirklich hinreißend aus. Aber wie die anderen Brautjungfern trug sie eine Perlenkette...lag es also vielleicht nur am Uniformlook?  
Der junge Standesbeamte erschien im Elbenoutfit mit Langhaarperücke und Stirnreif. Praktisch alle geladenen Kollegen von Jack und Anna waren in Kostümen. Aber obwohl alles sehr nahe am Kitsch war, kicherten nicht mal die anwesenden Kinder und Teenager. Nichtmal als das mystisch-naturverbundene Eheversprechen ausgesprochen wurde, das mir vage bekannt vorkam. Es erinnerte mich an das Gelöbnis aus einer ziemlich neuen Herkules-Verfilmung, wenn ich mich nicht irre...  
Es war mir ganz recht, dass Anna und Jack sich schon ganz genau überlegt hatten, was ich zu sagen hatte, ich bin wirklich nicht der Richtige für salbungsvolle Worte...  
  
Später beim Sektempfang eröffneten Jack und Anna den Tanz mit einem Walzer, dann wechselte Anna zu Marc und Jack zu Annas Mutter. Weitere Paare wagten sich auf die Tanzfläche, darunter auch Elben und Zauberer...  
Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Ich würde nicht tanzen. Später, wenn am Abend zuhause bei Jack und Anna der Tanz erneut eröffnet wurde, würde ich einen Versuch wagen, Sandra aufzufordern - sollte der scheitern...naja, mal sehen...ich würde schließlich - hoffentlich -  nicht bleiben müssen und keine der jungen Damen je wieder sehen... Außer eben - vielleicht Sandra...  
  
Doch noch ehe sie Gelegenheit hatte, das zu bemerken, wurde sie von Marc aufgefordert. Er ahnte nichts. Wir hatten uns zwar eine Weile ganz nett unterhalten, aber - nicht darüber...  
Ganze vier Nummern lang blieben sie ein Paar, dann klatschte eine mollige kleine Hobbitfrau ab. Sandra brauchte sich nicht lange verloren umzusehen - Jack schnappte sie sich. Das gefiel ihr erst nicht besonders...und dann noch viel weniger: Er hatte wohl versucht, ein gutes Wort für mich einzulegen... Noch vor Ende des Stücks riss sie sich los. Gar nicht gut...! Bald fand sich ein neuer Verehrer, ein Thorin Eichenschild-Double... Marc seinerseits war nicht begeistert - aber als Gentleman tanzte er mit der Hobbit-Dame diese Nummer und auch die nächste zuende. Aber dann flüchtete er sich an eine der beiden Bars und fragte nach etwas stärkerem als diesem 'Kribbelwasser'...  
Ich ging ihm aus dem Weg; wenn Sandra seine Nähe suchen wollte, würde ich sie nicht behindern...  
  
Als ich noch überlegte, ob ich trotz der frühen Stunde schon einen Whiskey ordern oder mich noch beherrschen sollte, zerriss ein vielstimmiger Schrei die Idylle.  
  
"Marc! Oh, Gott, nein!" schrie eine Frau schrill.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich durch, ich bin Arzt!" erklärte ich und arbeitete mich zu der anderen Bar durch. Marc lag am Boden - aus seinem Rücken ragte ein Pfeil.  
In meiner Hosentasche drückte ich die Kurzwahl...  
  
"Nicht! Nicht rausziehen! Auf keinen Fall! - Eine Ambulanz, schnell!!" schrie ich hektisch.  
  
Ich landete neben dem Verletzten auf den Knien. "Sind Sie seine Mutter?" fragte ich ohne Rücksicht auf implizite Altersmutmaßungen - nicht dass ich sie wirklich auf 65 oder noch älter geschätzt hätte, aber ihr Entsetzen, ihr Schmerz sagten mir, wer sie war - und sie nickte verzweifelt. Ich versuchte, die Position des Schusskanals abzuschätzen - okay, das war wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah...!  
"Marc? Marc, hören Sie mich? Versuchen Sie, ruhig durchzuatmen. Hilfe ist unterwegs... Nicht bewegen...!"  
Er nickte kaum merklich. Anscheinend vertraute er mir...  
"Ich denke Sie sind Arzt, tun Sie was!!!" schrie Marcs Mum.  
"Alles, was ich jetzt tun könnte, wären Provisorien. Hilfe mit professioneller Ausrüstung ist unterwegs! Wenn große Blutgefäße oder die Lunge verletzt wären, hätten wir das schon bemerkt! Er hat Glück gehabt..."  
"GLÜCK???"  
"Ich verstehe Ihren Zorn...aber: Ja, Glück. - Hat schon jemand die Polizei gerufen?"  
  
Schon hörte man ganz nah die Sirenen. Als das Notfallteam eintraf, zog ich mich rach zurück, holte das Handy aus der Tasche und fragte hastig: "Sherlock! Hast du das gehört? Der Typ war angezogen wie ich, sieht mir von weitem ähnlich und hat mit Sarah getanzt! Und er hat einen Pfeil abbekommen - einen Pfeil - ! Bogenlied...!"  
"Beruhige dich, John!" bat Sherlock ohne Tadel in der Stimme. "Ich bin schon dran. - Das...kann nicht sein. - Bring dich in Sicherheit...!"  
"Was? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht untertauchen!"  
"Gib mir FÜNF Minuten, verdammt! Ich sichte die Aufnahmen und die Personendaten!!!" donnerte er.  
"Okay - !"  
"SEI ENDLICH STILL, DU ZWERGENHIRN!!!"  
  
Ich verstummte...hörte ihn keuchen - Befehle bellen. Er kommandierte auch Mycroft herum.  
Jetzt wurde mir klar: Sie hatten eine Sonderschicht wegen der Trauung eingelegt. Es war drei Uhr Nachts in London, aber Sherlock war im Dienst, saß irgendwo an einem Computer und überwachte uns schon seit Stunden...!  
  
Erste offizielle Einsatzkräfte der Polizei sprachen mit verkleideten Gästen - möglicherweise Kollegen oder gar Leuten von Mycroft - wie hatte das trotzdem passieren können?  
Ich sah mich am Tatort um, dachte über Marcs Position nach, überlegte, aus welcher Richtung der Pfeil gekommen sein könnte. Dann meinte ich in einem der Bäume eine Bewegung wahr zu nehmen... Ich suchte nach einem geeigneten Stein, fand ihn - und außerdem einen grauen Umhang, den irgendein Gast mit Gandalf-Kostüm wohl zum Tanzen oder der Wärme wegen abgelegt hatte, so getarnt, näherte mich dem Baum von hinter dem angrenzenden Studiogebäude aus und - schleuderte den Stein in die Zweige.  
Der Stein rauschte fast ohne Widerstand durch die belaubte Baumkrone hindurch - aber dann: stürzte ein Bogenschütze mit einem entsetzten Schrei herunter: Ich hatte ihn zwar verfehlt, aber doch so erschreckt, dass er den Halt verloren hatte. Das war sogar besser so.  
  
Bis ich wieder zurückkehrte, hatten einige Gäste den Schützen überwältigt. Die Polizei nahm ihn fest...  
  
  
Ich hielt mich abseits und lauschte nach meinem Handy, ob sich Sherlock wieder melden würde.  
"John...?" hörte ich ihn schließlich.  
"Noch dran..."  
"Alles okay...ich werde der Polizei einen Tipp geben. Das galt wirklich Marc Willis. Er ist der Erbe, der im Weg ist. Ganz klassische, klare Geschichte. Ich könnte das aufklären. Aber das geht nicht, das würde uns verraten. Du hattest übrigens recht: Er hatte Glück..."  
"Oh, Gott...! Bist du sicher? Das heißt, es ist wirklich nicht JM?"  
"Nein. Familienangelegenheit. Hast DU den Schützen aus dem Baum geholt?"  
"Ja, hat aber keiner gemerkt."  
"Das hättest du nicht riskieren dürfen. - Er hat...mit deiner Ärztin getanzt?"  
"Ja."  
"Er ist schwul. Aber zurzeit Single. Schwach - du würdest vielleicht sagen: Gutmütig... Deshalb hat er aufgrund der Wünsche seiner Verwandten sich wie ein...höflicher heterosexueller Junggeselle verhalten...vielleicht war es das, was Jack ihr zu sagen versuchte..."  
"Du hast das alles schon seit heute Vormittag im Auge...", stöhnte ich beschämt und erleichtert.  
"Aber selbstverständlich, John! Teamwork hin oder her - es gibt Aufgaben, die ich unmöglich delegieren kann, aber wir sitzen hier zu acht an den Überwachungsaufnahmen...", sagte Sherlock beinahe sanft.  
"Bitte, entschuldige - das hätte ich wissen müssen...danke dir...", bat ich kleinlaut.  
"Schon gut..., geh zurück, geh zurück zur Feier. Sei unbesorgt: Das galt nicht dir."  
  
  
Noch etwas benommen trottete ich zurück, orderte mir einen Whiskey. Dann sah ich Anna und Jack...er versuchte, sie zu trösten. Ich ging zu ihnen.  
  
"Anna? Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah, er kommt wieder in Ordnung."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?!" schimpfte Anna aufgebracht.  
"Es tut mir so Leid...aber das hatte wohl wirklich nichts mit mir zu tun..."  
"Was soll das? Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte jetzt Jack.  
"Nicht ich. Sherlock. Bitte, fragt nicht weiter...er wird...Tipps lancieren - anders geht es jetzt nicht. Der Kerl, der hinter mir her ist, ist um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher, aber noch weiß er wohl nicht, wo ich bin!"  
  
  
Jack warf mir über die Schulter seiner frisch Abgetrauten einen Blick zu, der mir sagte, dass er mir glaubte, ich mich aber jetzt zurückhalten solle...  
  
Unnötig zu sagen, dass die Stimmung weitgehend im Eimer war...  
  
  
  
Planmäßig, mit nur wenig Verspätung wurden Verwandtschaft und engere Freunde weg von den Studios zur Peterson-Villa gekarrt.  
  
Dort hockten wir zunächst herum und wussten nicht recht, was wir mit uns anfangen sollten.  
Doch dann geschah etwas, das die Feier doch noch rettete: Marc hatte sich gemeldet: Es sei alles halb so schlimm und er wünsche sich, dass wir weiter feiern...  
  
Also taten wir das: Die frisch Vermählten rangen sich dazu durch, die monströse Hochzeitstorte anzuschneiden und Anna warf den Brautstrauß - er landete im Schoß der im Rollstuhl sitzenden Becky...  
Zunächst lief alles etwas gezwungen - aber die Stimmung wurde dann doch zusehends besser - doch: Sarah schien seit dem Ortswechsel verschwunden...  
  
Hatte sie bloß Angst? Oder war sie am Ende in dem allgemeinen Chaos gekidnappt worden?! Ich rief wieder Sherlock an. Nach wenigen Minuten versicherte er mir, dass sie am Studio ein und im Hof der Peterson-Villa ausgestiegen und dann gleich ins Haus verschwunden sei.  
  
Ich ging hinein, um sie zu suchen. Vor ihrem Zimmer sah ich mich nochmals um. Anscheinend waren wirklich alle draußen und da bei den Toiletten, die dem Garten am nächsten waren, keinerlei Gedränge herrschte, musste ich mir wohl wirklich keine Gedanken machen, dass uns jemand hörte.  
  
"Sarah?" Ich riskierte es mal, ihren richtigen Namen zu nennen, schließlich kannten hier nicht mal Jack und Anna sämtliche Gäste - es konnte ja durchaus auch eine Sarah hier geben.  
"Das hatte eben nichts mit uns zu tun. Und übrigens wurde der Schütze bereits verhaftet."  
Ich erwartete zwar keine Reaktion, wartete aber trotzdem noch ein paar Sekunden.  
"Okay. Ich gehe jetzt. Sicher ist es das, worauf du wartest", sagte ich dann und trottete wieder nach draußen.  
  
\- Hätte schlimmer laufen können, versuchte ich mich zu trösten. Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass es nun nicht mehr der perfekte Tag war, aber ich hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen...  
  
Einige Minuten später kam Sarah wieder und ließ sich irgendeinen bunten Cocktail an der Bar mixen. Dann stand sie eine Weile recht verloren herum. Ob ihr überhaupt aufgefallen war, dass ich noch überhaupt nicht getanzt hatte? Sollte ich es wagen? Irgendwie war bei mir die Luft raus...  
  
Irgendwann stand etwas Weißschimmerndes vor mir - und als ich aufsah, war es Anna in ihrem traumhaften, perlmuttschimmernden schulterlosen Brautkleid.  
"Tut mir Leid, wenn ich vorhin etwas grob war - möchtest du tanzen?"  
Das konnte ich nun schlecht abschlagen, also stand ich auf und versuchte, diese aufgabe so gut es ging zu bewältigen... "Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer warst. Muss ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen sein, das mit Marc..."  
"Ich war natürlich sicher, das hätte dir gegolten..."  
"Ich doch auch. Zunächst..."  
"Wenn du nicht so militärisch steif wärest, könntest du ein sehr guter Tänzer sein. Und mach doch um Himmels Willen deine Schritte nicht ganz so lang..."  
"Sorry..."  
"Ob sie überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass du noch nicht getanzt hast? Wenigstens sollte ihr jetzt klar sein, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass du es nicht kannst..."  
  
Nach diesem Tanz fasste sich eine Unbekannte ein Herz und versuchte, mich aufzufordern, aber ich lehnte dankend ab - mit der Begründung, dass ich wohl schon etwas zuviel getrunken hätte...  
Obwohl das nicht stimmte und ich keinerlei Appetit hatte, holte ich mir ein Glas Mineralwasser und ein paar Häppchen - sie sollte nicht denken, dass ich sie abserviert hatte, weil sie mir nicht hübsch genug gewesen wäre...  
Einige Minuten später ging ich zu Sandra. "Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?" fragte ich leise. Sie sah auf, zog ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und fragte: "Denkst du, nur weil es dieser Schütze nicht auf dich abgesehen hatte, sei alles in Ordnung?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete ich.  
  
Zögerlich stand sie auf.  
  
Sie hielt Abstand zu mir, als sei sie ein Vierzehnjährige, die ihre ersten Tanzstunden nahm. Es war nicht mehr als ein herablassender, frostiger Akt der Höflichkeit.  
  
"Das war unser erster und letzter Tanz, Mr Carpenter", sagte sie, als das Lied zuende war, griff in den kleinen, zum Kleid passenden Pompadour und drückte mir den kleinen Schmuckkarton in die Hand. "Mit Ihnen zu tanzen, ist mir einfach zu riskant."  
  
Ich nickte knapp, ging zur Bar und orderte einen Scotch. Doch als ich die noch etwa halbvolle Flasche sah, erklärte ich: "Wissen Sie was? Dieser Rest ist genau richtig für mich, geben Sie her..."  
  
Dann zog ich mich mit meiner Beute auf mein Zimmer zurück und versuchte, mich in den Schlaf zu saufen.  
Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn im grünen Zimmer - ich wusste nicht einmal, wer da eingezogen war - war ein Paar noch ziemlich lange ziemlich laut...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Von mancherlei Katern...und anderen Leiden...**  
  
  
  
  
  
Kopfschmerzen... Kater... die Hochzeit... Marc... Sarah...  
  
  
Mein gequältes Gehirn fügte die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen...lückenlos...bloß etwas langsam...  
  
Es war bereits taghell...  
  
...ah, Scheiße, ich Idiot! Was war ich eigentlich für ein Kameradenschwein, dass ich mich hier derartig abschießen konnte, während Sherlock sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlug, um über mich zu wachen?!  
  
Verdammter Mist...!  
  
Womöglich machte er schon seit über einer Woche auf Nachteule meinetwegen und hatte mir das bloß verheimlicht...!  
  
Ich tastete nach meinem Handy.  
  
8:30 As: 'Wenn du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast, melde dich. As'  
  
  
Ich stöhnte frustriert: Das war über eine Stunde her!  
  
Also drückte ich die Kurzwahl.  
  
"Das war nicht sehr professionell, John", empfing mich Sherlock kühl.  
  
"Ich weiß. Dir auch einen schönen Abend. Hast du noch etwas Schlaf abbekommen, inzwischen?"  
  
"Bestimmt gesünderen als du! - Wenigstens wusste ich Bescheid..."  
  
"Wie konntet ihr DArauf eine Kamera richten?"  
  
"Keine Kamera, du Gehirnzwerg! Der Barkeeper war vom MI-6. Wir mussten doch sicher gehen, dass niemand vergiftet oder betäubt wird."  
  
Verdammt, kam ich mir mit einem Mal dumm vor! Das hatte ich nicht bedacht...!  
  
"Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?"  
  
"Lass dich einfach nicht umbringen, du Idiot!" Klick.  
  
  
Ich fühlte mich scheußlich: Er hatte ja recht...!  
  
Also schleppte ich mich unter die Dusche und machte mich anschließend fertig. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich zu faul, mich zu rasieren...oder spielte ich unbewusst mit der Idee, mich hinter einem Bart zu verstecken, bis die Gefahr vorbei wäre?  
  
  
Es war noch ziemlich still im Haus - anscheinend war noch lange heftig gefeiert worden.  
  
Ich suchte mir erst Mal Schmerztabletten und fand in der Küche die vier Dienstboten beim Frühstück vor.  
  
"Morgen...kann ich mich dazu setzen?" fragte ich.  
  
"Ein paar der Gäste sind im Speisezimmer...", bemerkte Gina," vier haben sich Katerfrühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt. Und Miss Wi - Mrs Peterson und ein paar andere Ladies sind schwimmen...Miss Silver auch..."  
  
Das hatte ich nicht gefragt. Aber anscheinend wollte man mich hier nicht, also schön...  
  
"Dann...gehe ich mal ins Speisezimmer...", stellte ich klar.  
  
  
Gerade, als ich mich auf den Weg dorthin machte, sah ich durch ein Fenster, wie Jacks Geländewagen in den Hof fuhr - wo konnte der denn jetzt schon gewesen sein?  
  
Als ich Marc und seine Mutter aussteigen sah, änderte ich meinen Kurs, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mrs Willis! Marc, schön, dass Sie schon wieder hier sein können!" begrüßte ich die beiden.  
  
"Dr Carpenter! Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie gestern so angefaucht habe", sagte sie kleinlaut.  
"Ach, ich bitte Sie, das war doch nur zu verständlich", lächelte ich nachsichtig.  
  
"Und: NICHTS zu tun, war genau richtig - in diesem Fall, danke", ergänzte Marc. Er sah allerdings noch recht angegriffen aus.  
  
"Morgen, Jack", begrüßte ich meinen alten Kumpel, der nun ebenfalls ausstieg und dem soeben aus dem Haus tretenden Miller die Autoschlüssel überließ.  
"Morgen, John! Du warst letzte Nacht auf einmal verschwunden...!"  
"Entschuldige bitte..., das war unhöflich...", gab ich kleinlaut zu.  
"Schon in Ordnung, ich weiß ja, wieso, siehst ein bisschen verkatert aus..."  
"Es geht - und wie fühlst du dich?"  
Er grinste. "Kein Unterschied zu gestern, haben wir ja schon hinter uns..."  
  
  
Währenddessen kam Anna mit noch feuchtem Haar in einem Trainigsanzug angelaufen und umarmte Marc vorsichtig: "Mensch, wie geht's dir? Du bist ja noch ganz blass..."  
"Halb so wild..., naja... - wenn es ein Unfall gewesen wäre, aber der Gedanke, dass - dass es wirklich ein Anschlag war, ist schon ziemlich schaurig!" gab Marc zu.  
"Ja, das hätte ich auch niemals von Helen gedacht...! Aber jetzt bist du ja außer Gefahr!" versuchte sie, ihn und sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Speisezimmer. Auch die Schwimmerinnen hatten sich dort nun eingefunden.  
  
  
"Ah, da kommen ja unsere Gastgeber! Ein Glas Sekt und ein Glas Orangensaft für die werdende Mutter!" verkündete ein Freund und Kollege von Jack.  
"Für mich auch nur O-Saft, danke", sagte Jack, wir anderen schlossen uns an.  
  
Als das Frühstück schon etwas weiter vorangeschritten war, erhob sich besagter Mann und klopfte mit seinem Messer an sein Glas.  
  
"Liebe Anna, lieber Jack!  
  
  
Ich möchte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, euch beiden - oder besser, euch dreien - alles Gute zu wünschen...und auch Ihnen, liebe Mrs Willis - " Er nickte Annas Mutter zu. "Und ich freue mich sehr, auch Sie hier schon wieder zu sehen, Mr Willis", sagte er an Marc gewandt: "Gute Genesungswünsche von uns allen...!  
  
Mein lieber Jack, liebe Anna: Es war zwar keine unerwartete Party, aber: Ihr seid umzingelt von Zwergen - und fragt euch sicher schon: Was wollen die hier?  
Wir sind doch eine ganz muntere Versammlung, wenn man sich erst mal an uns gewöhnt hat. Aber wir wissen wohl, ihr wollt euch nicht an uns gewöhnen, sondern eure traute Zweisamkeit noch ein wenig genießen - bis ein anderer Zwerg sie euch in einem halben Jahr rauben wird! - Und das für viele Jahre...!  
Deshalb reisen ja auch die meisten von uns heute wieder ab. - Nein, schüttelt nicht eure Häupter!!! Seht mal, wie eure Küche aussieht. Im Teppich ist der Schlamm festgetreten, die Speisekammer ist geplündert - vom Badezimmer ganz zu schweigen, da haben wir die Rohrleitungen so gut wie kaputt gemacht...! - Wir wissen, dass Gäste wie Fische sind, nach drei Tagen fangen sie an zu stinken... Aber bald müsst ihr uns nicht mehr belehren, dass ein Buch kein Untersetzer und ein Spitzendeckchen kein Geschirrtuch ist..."  
  
Einige hatten schon längst zu lachen begonnen - aber nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Nur ich war nicht fähig einzustimmen: Ich konnte Jack noch nicht von meiner Gegenwart befreien - und mir ging noch ein ganz anderes Zitat aus dieser Szene im Kopf herum - nämlich die Frage: 'Kannst du mir versprechen, dass ich zurückkehre...?'  
  
Aber dann sah ich, dass Jack mich anlächelte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte - Anna verfuhr mit Sanda ebenso.  
  
Schließlich grinste Jack in die Runde und meinte: "Ich würde ja antworten, dass ich mich längst an euch gewöhnt habe, ...und dass ein Fest erst schön werden kann, wenn die richtigen Gäste dabei sind - aber das wäre kein Zitat, deshalb...: - 'Das Schlimmste liegt hinter uns, würde ich sagen...'..."  
  
Applaus...  
  
  
Nur ich saß da wie gelähmt. Würde er mit diesem Schlusssatz ebenso falsch liegen wie Bilbo Baggins...?  
  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich nun nicht doch mit Sandra in ein Hotel ziehen sollte - natürlich in getrennte Zimmer? Sie schien mir nun vernünftig genug...allerdings war es dort nicht so sicher wie hier. Es würde einen Mehraufwand an Überwachung bedeuten, nun auch noch ein Hotel im Auge zu behalten...!  
  
Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber essen konnte ich jetzt nichts mehr...  
  
  
  
Im Laufe des Tages reisten die meisten Gäste wieder ab. Die verwitweten Schwippschwägerinnen Willis', also Annas und Marcs Mütter würden noch etwas bleiben, ebenso der Rekonvaleszent selbst.  
  
  
Später besprach ich mich nochmal mit Jack und Anna unter sechs Augen.  
  
"John! So ein Unsinn! Natürlich bleibt ihr da!" rief Anna: "Ist dir nicht klar, was gestern passiert wäre, wenn du NICHT hier gewesen wärst? Marc wäre viel schwerer verletzt worden! Vielleicht sogar... - Mensch, irgendjemand hätte den Pfeil rausgezogen! Und wir wüssten immer noch nicht, was das sollte und wer dahinter gesteckt hat! Marc wäre immer noch in Gefahr! Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Schütze entkommen wäre!"  
  
Ich sah unsicher zu Jack.  
  
"Meine Meinung dazu kennst du, alter Junge!"  
"Danke, Jack...", seufzte ich halb erleichtert, halb noch immer bedrückt. "Aber es ist besser, ich komme nicht mehr mit zu den Studios - es...war wahnsinnig interressant und spannend - aber allein der Gedanke, was eine Verwechslung anrichten könnte..."  
"Du warst eineinhalb Tage dort, ohne dass etwas passiert ist. Den meisten bist du überhaupt nicht aufgefallen und bei dieser Polizeipräsenz -"  
"Bitte, Jack..!"  
"Okay. Aber du wirst nicht ohne Begleitung in der Gegend herum ziehen, denn DASSS erlaube ICH nicht...!! - Dir wird aber hier die Decke auf den Kopf fallen..."  
  
Ich senkte nur den Kopf: Er hatte Recht...! Noch Wochen und Monate hier - so schön, groß und weitläufig Haus und Garten auch waren! Aber ich hätte schon einen Koller kriegen können, wenn ich nur daran dachte...!  
  
Und wie würde es Sarah gehen, wenn Anna keine Zeit mehr für sie hatte? Sollten dann etwa Gina und Sadie als Gesellschafterinnen herhalten...?!    
Einstweilen versuchte sie, sich mit den älteren Damen zu unterhalten. Ihren Ex-Tanzpartner Marc dagegen ließ sie buchstäblich links liegen - anscheinend wusste sie jetzt bescheid - er verschlief ohnehin die meiste Zeit.  
  
Wenn ich bereit wäre, den vierten Mitspieler zu geben, so meinte Annas Mutter, könne man sich ja mit Bridge die Zeit vertreiben.  
Ich lehnte höflich aber bestimmt ab und sah dabei Sarah an...  
  
  
Stattdessen verkroch ich mich mit einem Buch aus Jacks reichhaltiger Bibliothek, um irgendwie die Zeiten bis zum nächsten Telefonat mit Sherlock zu überbrücken...  
  
"Hallo, John", meldete dieser sich am Sonntagabend und klang schon beinahe versöhnlich. "Na, hast du deinen Kater überstanden?" Ich hatte schon gezweifelt, ob er mich nach dem abrupten Gesprächsabbruch am Morgen überhaupt anrufen würde...  
"So schlimm war's nicht, aber danke der Nachfrage. Ich hoffe, du hast dich etwas erholen können, inzwischen..."  
"Ich war etwas überreizt letzte Nacht...ich meine - während dieser Feier..."  
"Ja, tut mir Leid, verstehe ich doch...", lenkte ich ein. "Den 'Gehirnzwerg' habe ich verdient..."  
"...oh, das...! Weißt du, es gibt da einen Kleinwüchsigen in Mycrofts Zentrale, der meinte, das Wort Zwergenhirn sei eine Beleidigung für seinesgleichen, sein Gehirn sei schließlich weder kleiner noch dümmer als das normal großer Menschen, deshalb solle ich wenigstens 'Gehirnzwerg' sagen. Er blieb dabei ganz gelassen - und ich musste ihm Recht geben..."  
  
Jetzt musste ich doch lachen.  
  
"Nicht gut?" fragte Sherlock irritiert.  
"Oh, doch! Sehr sogar!" grinste ich. "Ich hab nur gerade versucht, mir das vorzustellen. Und ich hab den Gehirnzwerg verdient...ich kann hier irgendwie nicht normal denken - hat was von goldenem Käfig...naja, total ungewohnt jedenfalls...ich will mich nicht beschweren... seid ihr schon irgendwie weiter gekommen?"  
"Mal sehen...wir haben eine neue Spur. Mrs Wenceslas ist nämlich gerade tot in ihrer Zelle aufgefunden worden."  
"Oh, du denkst der Killer - oder die Killerin wird reden?"  
"Ich werde jetzt gleich nach Pentonville gefahren. Lestrade ist an der Sache dran. Ich hoffe, sie haben dort die Spuren noch nicht ganz ruiniert!"  
  
Mir ist, als müsse ich mir den Mund zu halten, damit ich es bloß nicht vermassele: SHERLOCK ARBEITET MIT LESTRADE AN EINEM FALL!!!  
  
"Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", sage ich leichthin. Ich überlege noch hinzuzusetzen, 'Grüß' ihn von mir' - aber das lasse ich dann doch bleiben...  
"Mrs Hudson muss gleich am ersten Tag eine Ansichtskarte abgeschickt haben. An uns beide: Du sollst dafür sorgen, dass ich ausreichend esse und schlafe und ich soll das Haus nicht abfackeln und auf dich aufpassen..."  
"Ja, dieses Arrangement würde ich auch befürworten!" stimmte ich seufzend zu.  
"Ich arbeite daran, John...", versicherte er.  
"Ja, ich weiß, ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen. Ich versuche, geduldig zu sein...Hoffentlich geht alles gut...", murmelte ich.  
"Ich muss jetzt los."  
"Natürlich. Melde dich wieder, wenn es geht."  
  
  
Am Ostermontag kümmerten sich Jack, Anna und die Dienstboten zusammen mit den Leuten vom Catering und vom Getränkelieferanten um Abtransport und Aufräumungsarbeiten in der Villa un im Studio. Meine Mithilfe wurde dankend abgelehnt.  
...am Nachmittag suchte ich in meiner Rastlosigkeit den Fitnessraum auf, und versuchte, mich auf dem Laufband abzuhetzen... Obwohl ich mir dazu einen Film ansah, war es unbeschreiblich langweilig!  
  
Diese Untätigkeit machte mich fertig! Und dazu bekam ich dann auch noch im Zwölfstundentakt mit, wie müde und angespannt sich Sherlock bisweilen anhörte...  
  
Am Dienstag ließ ich mich von Garner, nachdem er Annas Mum nachhause gebracht hatte, kurz in die Stadt fahren und gab den Anhänger zurück, dann zog ich mich wieder aufs blaue Zimmer zurück, aß nicht zu Mittag und widmete mich am Nachmittag eine Weile den Gewichten im Fitnessraum, gegen Abend lief ich noch einige Meilen...  
  
Sollte ich mich Morgen vielleicht meiner Schwimmbadphobie stellen?! Ich wollte nicht, dass das irgendjemand mitbekam - aber wo sonst würde ich nochmal an ein solch privates Schwimmbad kommen?  
Andererseits wäre es unklug, ja vermessen, das ganz alleine tun zu wollen - was, wenn ich dann wirklich durchdrehte?  
  
Als der Mittwoch kam, ließ ich es dann doch lieber bleiben...  
  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, John?" fragte mich Jack am Abend besorgt. "Du hast wieder kaum etwas gegessen und Gina hat mir verraten, dass du jetzt schon drei Tage nicht zu Mittag gegessen hast..."  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte! Er hatte mich aufgenommen, das Haus war fantastisch - ebenso der Service, den ich hätte in Anspruch nehmen können - und ich?!  
  
"Ich sagte dir doch: Dir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf...", seufzte Jack bedauernd.  
  
"Oder nenn' es einfach Heimweh...", gestand ich leise. "Ich meine, wenn die Umstände anders wären, dann wäre es für mich auch okay, zu wissen: Ich bin jetzt so vier, sechs Wochen hier - aber danach ganz sicher wieder zuhause und alles wird sein wie es war... Es tut mir Leid, Jack. Es ist wahnsinnig undankbar, das zu sagen..."  
  
"Red' doch keinen Unsinn! Und wenn du morgen doch mal wieder mit in die Studios kommst?"  
  
"Nein..., besser nicht. Ich komm schon klar...", behauptete ich.  
  
  
An diesem Abend stieg ich nochmal aufs Laufband und rannte so lange, bis ich Gefahr lief zu stürzen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alles wackelte.  
  
"John...? John! Ich brauch deine Hilfe...!" hörte ich eine jammernde, hohe Stimme.  
  
  
"...S...Sarah....?!" stammelte ich benommen.  
  
"Schnell! Du musst kommen! Ich - ich hab geschossen! - Aber es war eine von den Katzen! Weißt du, wo Verbandszeug ist?!"  
  
"Ach, du Scheiße!" Ich springe aus dem Bett und überlege fieberhaft. - Doch, ja! Küche...  
  
"Wieso stillst du nicht wenigstens die Blutung mit Handtüchern und beruhigst das arme Tier?"  
"Weil sie sich verkrochen hat und ganz fürchterlich faucht!"  
  
"Ach? - Warum bloß?! - O...kay... Küche - eh... rechts...unten, zweite Tür. Wir treffen uns in deinem Zimmer."  
  
  
Ich eile zu Sarahs Zimmer...oh, verdammt...! Zu hören ist schon mal nichts! Das ist übel...! - Die mögen ja hier ein Problem haben mit den vielen Katzen und den flugunfähigen einheimischen Vögeln...aber das bitte nicht! ...zumal es in dieser Siedlung sicher keine Kiwis gibt...  
  
Als ich den Raum betrete, erklingt ein Fauchen. Ein recht kräftiges Fauchen - okay...!  
  
"Hey, Puss? Wo steckst du...?"  
  
Ich will das Fauchen nochmal hören, damit ich es orten kann... - Doch zuerst mal schließe ich die Balkontür - wieso hatte sie die offen, wenn sie mit einem Überfall rechnete...???  
  
Klingt fast schon nach Puma - gut so...kommt von unten...  
  
Ich lege mich vor dem Bett auf den Bauch...jjjaah! Da ist was...Augen...!  
  
"Hey..., ich weiß du hast Angst...ich will dir nur helfen..."  
  
Verhaltenes Knurren...  
  
Ich robbe näher...  
  
Das Grummeln wird drohender...  
  
'Das wird nix', denke ich...  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" mache ich leise und hoffe, dass es sich nach Schnurren anhört - im nächsten Moment habe ich Mühe, nicht aufzuschreien - sie hat mir in die Hand gebissen!  
  
Scheiße, sind diese Zähnchen scharf...!  
  
  
Aaaah, verdammt...!  
  
  
Ich hätte Sarah sagen sollen, dass sie nach einer Dose Thunfisch oder so was suchen soll...!  
  
  
Da kommt sie auch schon...!  
  
"TÜR ZU!!" zische ich. - Da rennt das Tier auch schon los - aber ich kann mich ihm in den Weg schieben - ich sehe die kleine Pranke noch kommen - dann fährt mir ein brennender Schmerz über die Stirn. Aber wenigstens ist die Tür zu...  
  
"So geht das nicht!" schimpfe ich. "Ich scheuche sie raus, du fängst sie!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht...!"  
  
"Dann scheuchst du sie..."    
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
Ich winde mich unter dem Bett hervor... Sarah ächzt heiser auf: "Oh, Gott, John...! ...war SIE das...?!"  
  
"NEIN! DAS WAR SMAUG, DER DRACHE!" schimpfe ich aufgebracht. "Okay, wecken wir unsere Gastgeber und fragen nach dem Tierarzt - verheimlichen kannst du das sowieso nicht!"  
  
"Oh, Gott, John...! Ich...das kann ich nicht...! Die beiden sind doch so süß...!"  
  
"Ja, im Gegensatz zu dir!" gifte ich zurück. "Bleib einfach hier, ich such eine Fischkonserve, vielleicht hilft das...! - Aber wenn nicht, WECKE ICH SIE!!"  
  
  
Also zurück in die Küche...ich hab neulich gesehen, wo Anna die Bohnen rausgeholt hat...Bingo! Thunfischfilet! Und Kondensmilch. Sehr schön! Letzter Versuch!  
  
  
Wieder in Sarahs Zimmer, ziehe ich den Deckel von der Dose und kippe den Inhalt mithilfe einer Gabel auf einen Unterteller...  
  
  
Oh ja...das riecht sooo schön fischich...! Na, komm...!  
  
Dann mache ich auch schon mal die Milch auf...  
  
  
Na...? - Tiger, Tiger...?  
  
  
Und dann kommt er wirklich...! Es ist der große schwarze Kater, den ich schon gesehen habe!  
Er hinkt heran und kauert sich vertrauensvoll über das Tellerchen...  
  
Ich warte, bis er den ersten Heißhunger gestillt hat, dann - schwupps! - wickele ich ihn rasch in ein Handtuch. Er protestiert fuchsteufelswild!  
  
"Okay! - Halt fest! Ich seh mir den Burschen mal genauer an..."  
  
"W-was?! Das kann ich nicht...!" stottert Sarah.  
  
"Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?!" motze ich zurück. "Mann...!!"  
  
Ich greife um. "Okay, nimm das Handtuch...da - und...da!"  
  
Beherzt lüfte ich das Handtuch etwas und - schnappe zu: "So, Frau Kollegin: Jetzt sind Sie dran!"  
  
Sarah reißt sich endlich zusammen - untersucht den grummelnden, übellaunigen Kater...es ist halb so wild...ein Streifschuss, der ganz ordentlich blutet... Sie säubert die Wunde, legt einen Sprühverband an und verwickelt ihn mit Mull so gut es geht... dann rechnet sie: Schlafmittel für Mensch... für etwa fünf Kilo Katze??? Sie löst es in der Dosenmilch auf...  
  
  
Bald darauf haben wir ein friedlich schlafendes Pantherchen. Ich prüfe seinen Puls. Es ist ein prächtiger kleiner Kerl, er wird das wegstecken...  
  
"Okay...ich nehme ihn mit zu mir...", sage ich. "Leg dich schlafen. - Und wenn wieder was ist, schrei einfach - und baller nicht einfach im Halbschlaf rum!"  
  
Es klingt recht kalt - und das soll es auch!  
  
"John...? Danke - "  
  
"Wieso? Ich hab's für ihn getan... Er erinnert mich ein bisschen an Sherlock!" gifte ich. Und dann marschiere ich mit meinem kleinen Patienten in mein Zimmer...  
  
  
"...okay, schlaf gut, mein Kleiner... du kommst wieder in Ordnung...!" raune ich ihm zu.  
  
In das Handtuch gewickelt lege ich ihn neben mich auf die Matratze...der kleine, seidig behaarte Körper ist warm und atmet ruhig...  
  
  
...gut, dass Dr Sarah Sawyer so eine miserable Schützin ist...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **VorgeSMAUG auf Teil 2...**  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem mein kleiner Patient versorgt war, verstaute ich die präparierte Milch im Nachttisch, damit er sich nicht etwa, während ich schlief, vergiftete, dann behandelte ich meine eigenen Blessuren. Die Bisswunde hatte so heftig geblutet, dass sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sauber war. Ich desinfizierte sie nochmals und wickelte mir nicht allzu geschickt eine Mullbinde darum. Die parallelen Kratzer auf der Stirn sahen schon recht abenteuerlich aus - sie endeten irgendwo in der rechten Braue, da hatte ich gerade nochmal Glück gehabt, dass das nicht buchstäblich ins Auge gegangen war!  
  
Kurz darauf lag ich in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke...  
  
Ich hätte ihr die Knarre abnehmen sollen! Ballert die da einfach mit Schalldämpfer im Dunkeln rum! - Was, wenn sie kurz zuvor im Schlaf geschrieen hätte und es wäre Anna gewesen, die nach ihr sehen wollte!? Gar nicht zu reden von dem Ärger, den das gegeben hätte...!  
  
Leise fluchend machte ich mich nochmal auf zu Sandras Zimmer - wollte eben klopfen - da sah ich die Waffe im Flur auf einem Beistelltisch liegen. Ich nahm sie mit.  
  
  
  
Einige Stunden später wachte ich auf. Der Kater neben mir schnurrte aufgeregt, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Ich ließ ihn noch etwas von der Milch schlabbern, bis er wieder einschlief...  
  
  
"John...?" Klopfen an der Tür. Der Kater zuckte ein wenig im Schlaf.  
  
Ich versuchte, so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett zu kommen.  
  
"Hallo, Jack, komm rein...", nuschelte ich.  
  
Jack drängte sich an mir vorbei und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen: "Sarah hat grade gebeichtet - " er unterbrach sich. "Anna ist eben einfach rüber gegangen als Sarah geschrien hat..." Seine Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen.  
Als ich das Deckenlicht einschaltete, sah ich, dass er ganz bleich war und nach Luft rang. Rasch schnappte ich ihn mir und packte ihn kurzerhand in mein Bett.  
  
"Hey, Jack, ruhig durchatmen, ist ja nochmal gut gegangen...alles okay!" redete ich ihm zu. Doch mein alter Freund lag apathisch da, atmete fast hechelnd und zitterte erbärmlich. Ich überprüfte seinen Puls und nahm seine klamme Hand in die meine - mit der anderen rief ich Gina mit dem Haustelefon an: "Hallo, tut mir Leid, Sie zu wecken, aber bitte holen Sie Mrs Peterson aus Miss Silvers Zimmer. Mr Peterson ist bei mir im grünen Zimmer zusammengebrochen."  
  
Schon kurz darauf hörte ich zwei Paar Schritte über den Flur rennen, dann platzte Anna durch die Tür. "Jack! Schatz...!" Sie stürzte ans Bett und während ich ihr Platz machte, erklärte ich: "Die Sache mit der Waffe hat ihn furchtbar aufgeregt..."  
  
Jack kam unter Anna Küssen und Liebkosungen langsam wieder zu sich und begann verzweifelt und erleichtert zugleich zu weinen - ich drängte unterdessen Sarah hinaus, die betreten im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und schloss das Zimmer hinter mir.  
Sie sah blass und verschreckt aus und begann leise zu schluchzen, aber ich spürte nur eine ganz untypische Kälte. Irgendwie schien jegliche Zuneigung verpufft zu sein.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Wie du vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so richtig sagtest: Es ist ein Mordwerkzeug! - Geh in dein Bett und komm am Besten nie wieder raus", schnauzte ich zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und bezog auf dem nächsten Stuhl Posten, während sie sich trollte. Obwohl nichts mehr zu hören war, hatte ich nun Jacks verzweifeltes Wimmern und Annas beruhigendes Murmeln im Ohr...  
  
  
Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür. Anna legte einen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und schloss lautlos die Tür.  
"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte ich.  
"Er schläft jetzt", seufzte sie noch immer verstört und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Geh am besten einfach ins grüne Zimmer, ich kümmere mich um - die beiden Patienten..."  
"Es tut mir so Leid... wäre ich doch bloß nicht hergekommen - "  
"Scht! Nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion. Schließlich hast du nicht geschossen! Ich hätte es ihr nicht beibringen dürfen, der hysterischen Gans! - ...ist doch wahr...!"  
"Wusstest du, dass sie die Waffe hat?"  
Anna seufzte schwer: "Nein...!"  
"Oh, verdammt...! Jetzt wird's aber echt kriminell!" stöhnte ich - und peinlich auch!  
"Und dann noch mit Schalldämpfer! Sie hätte sich versehentlich auch selbst treffen können und niemand hätte den Schuss gehört...! - Verdammter Mist...!" Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Anna fluchen hörte. "Stell dir doch mal vor, irgendeiner unserer alkoholisierten Hochzeitsgäste wäre versehentlich in ihr Zimmer gestolpert...! Ich darf gar nicht daran denken...!"  
"Denk du jetzt mal nur an Jack... Ach, übrigens, wenn der Kater aufwacht: Im Nachttisch ist Kondensmilch mit einem Schmerzmittel, aber er darf nur ganz wenig davon trinken. Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber besser der Tierarzt sieht ihn sich morgen - naja, nachher nochmal an... - Okay, du holst mich, wenn was ist, ja?"  
  
Sie nickte und schlich zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
Ich ging nach nebenan, konnte aber den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden.  
  
  
Irgendwann hörte ich einen abgerissenen Schrei, dann ein Wimmern - und Annas beruhigende Stimme... Man hätte meinen können, Panikattacken wären neuerdings ansteckend und ich der Patient Null...!  
  
Mein Puls beschleunigte sich - nicht nur vor Mitgefühl, sondern weil ich mich zu plastisch erinnern konnte, wie sich so etwas anfühlte. Ich war nahe daran aufzuspringen und rüber zu rennen - aber Anna war ja da und ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen.  
  
  
Gegen Morgen hörte ich, wie im blauen Zimmer die Tür zum Bad klappte - bald darauf Würgen und Husten... Anna war über die Zeit der Morgenübelkeit bereits hinaus...  
Ich ging nach nebenan und klopfte. "Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
"Komm rein, John!" rief Anna angespannt. Natürlich war es Jack, der die Aufregung von letzter Nacht buchstäblich noch nicht verdaut hatte. Kreidebleich hing er über der Kloschüssel und schnappte nach Luft - es war gerade erst vorbei... Anna und ich halfen ihm zurück ins Bett. Sie sah mich hilfesuchend an.  
  
"John...", murmelte er schwach. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so zusammengeklappt bin...aber die ganze Sache mit dem Einbruch damals kam dann auch noch wieder hoch..."  
"Was entschuldigst du dich denn bloß! Ich weiß doch ganz genau, wie das ist...", beteuerte ich bedauernd. "Am Besten du rufst doch euren Hausarzt an", sagte ich zu Anna. "Ansonsten kümmere ich mich heute um ihn, du wirst sehen, morgen ist er wieder fit."  
  
  
Anna beschloss, sich von Garner ins Studio fahren zu lassen, ihrem eigenen Nervenkostüm traute sie jetzt auch nicht so recht. Ich bestärkte sie in dieser Entscheidung, es war allemal vernünftiger. Schließlich musste sie nun auf zwei aufpassen! Aber es war auch besser, wenn sie jetzt etwas Abstand und Ablenkung hatte, denn Jacks Zusammenbruch hatte sie doch ziemlich erschüttert.  
Sherlock erzählte ich nichts von diesem Zwischenfall, der hatte auch so schon genug um die Ohren: Bei der Untersuchung von Mrs Wenceslas' Tod war nichts herausgekommen. Da hatte jemand sehr sorgfältig gearbeitet.  
Sowohl Arzt als auch Tierarzt kamen vorbei und ich hielt bei meinen beiden Patienten Wache. Beide brauchten jetzt einfach Ruhe: Jack, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen - und der Kater durfte vor allem noch keine hektischen Verrenkungen machen - und versuchen, sich aus dem Verband zu schälen und das Sprühpflaster abzuschlecken...  
  
  
Nein, keine Experimente mit meiner Schwimmbadphobie hier - nicht in nächster Zeit jedenfalls, die beiden hatten durch uns wirklich schon genügend Aufregung.  
  
  
Gegen Abend hatte sich Jack einigermaßen erholt. Er bestand darauf, zum Dinner aufzustehen. Als sich die Mahlzeit dem Ende zuneigte, bat er mich, dass ich am nächsten Tag mit ins Studio fahren sollte. Irgendwie schien ihm das wichtig zu sein - und wahrscheinlich hätte er selbst nicht erklären können, warum. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einen Freund um sich haben, der sich mit Panikattacken auskannte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sagte ich zu: Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich aufregte - er wirkte doch noch geschwächt und nervlich angegriffen.. Und vielleicht würde er ja morgen früh schon wieder anders darüber denken...  
  
In einer Ecke des Speisezimmers lag der schwarze Kater - der, wie ich inzwischen erfahren hatte, Baghira hieß - in einem ausgepolsterten Körbchen, Näpfe und Kistchen in Reichweite und döste sediert vor sich hin.  
  
  
Sarah schien über sich selbst einen Arrest verhängt zu haben, jedenfalls war sie den ganzen Tag nicht rausgekommen. Gina hatte ihr was zu Essen gebracht, aber das hatte sie kaum angerührt, wie sie uns berichtete. Ich verspürte wirklich keine Lust, nach ihr zu sehen. Nach der Aufregung, die sie verursacht hatte, hätte sie sich wirklich mal zusammenreißen und sich wenigstens nach Jacks Befinden erkundigen können!  
  
  
  
Am Freitagmorgen um 6.28 Uhr simste ich an Sherlock: 'Das 3. Dinner, dass wir ausfallen lassen müssen. Wie geht's dir?'  
Er rief mich gleich zurück.  
"Wirst du neuerdings zum Frühaufsteher, John?" spöttelte er.  
"Gute Deduktion", frozzelte ich zurück.  
"Nun sag schon, was war gestern morgen mit dir los? M hat mitgehört, deshalb wollte ich nicht fragen."  
"Oh, naja es gab einen blöden Zwischenfall, der bei Jack eine Panikattacke ausgelöst hat", gestand ich. "Er möchte, dass ich heute nochmal mit ans Set komme. Gestern Abend habe ich zugesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er sich aufregt. Denkst du, dass es sicher ist?"  
"Das sollte es, aber halte dich besser im Hintergrund. Bei JM kann man nie wirklich sicher sein... - und wie geht's dir?"  
"Gut..."  
"Hast du eigentlich Albträume da unten?"  
"Hin und wieder..."  
"Von ihm?"  
"Auch...und von deinem Reitunfall..."  
"Das war nicht schlimm - aber eine Neuigkeit habe ich, die zumindest du gut finden wirst: Hammilton und Macie sind wieder aufgetaucht."  
"Puh, gut das zu hören", seufzte ich.  
"Mir wären andere Neuigkeiten lieber gewesen", maulte er.  
"Wir müssen Geduld haben", sagte ich zustimmend. "Kommst du mit M noch einigermaßen klar?"  
"Nur mit Mühe...manchmal fühlt es sich an, als müsste ich gleich explodieren...", gab er leise zu. "Aber ich werde mich weiter zusammenreißen."  
Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte.  
"Gönn dir eine Pause! Ihr dürft gerade jetzt wirklich nicht aneinander rasseln!"  
"Mal sehen. Pass auf dich auf."  
"Du auch..."  
  
  
An Jacks Wunsch hatte sich nichts geändert. Ich beließ es bei meinem vier-Tage-Bart, lieh mir ein Basecab eines hiesigen Sportvereins von Jack und setzte eine Sonnenbrille auf, dann starteten wir ein drittes Mal zusammen nach Welliwood.  
  
Diesmal sprach mich niemand auf meine Ähnlichkeit mit Freeman an. Ich hörte sogar jemanden zu Jack sagen: "Andy sagte neulich, du hättest einen Kumpel mitgebracht, der Martin zum Verwecheln ähnlich sieht. Hatte er keine Lust mehr, mitzukommen? Man sollte die beiden mal austauschen - wie bei der Prinz und der Bettelknabe - oder wie beim Gefangenen von Zenda oder so..."  
Jack beließ ihn in seinem Irrtum.  
  
  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl, dass ich war, wo ich nicht sein sollte...  
  
  
  
Irgendwann verließ ich die Halle, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Hier am Rande des Geländes war es ruhig - zurzeit jedenfalls... Ich hockte mich an die Mauer und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen...  
  
Ich sehnte mich danach, einfach nur mit Sherlock im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen, oder...  
\- ob Jack wohl Aufnahmen von Violinstücken hatte...?`  
  
  
  
"...Philippa und Pete haben dir da noch einen Monolog geschrieben, Martin! - wir drehen das gleich nachher um drei! Das schaffst du doch...! - Ihr schafft MICH...!"  
  
Das leise missmutige Brummen ließ mich aufsehen - da stapfte ein äußerst mies gelaunter Bilbo an mir vorbei, ein Script in der Hand und schimpfte vor sich hin. Er bemerkte anscheinend nicht, dass er nicht alleine war...und begann seinen Text zu memorieren, lief dabei auf und ab, mumelte, fluchte hin und wieder ein bisschen und setzte neu an.  
Dann versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen - atmete tief durch und arbeitete weiter.  
  
  
Noch jemand hatte sich dazu gesellt, stand aber noch einige Meter weiter abseits. Ich hatte ihn schon gesehen, letzte Woche - und Jack darauf angesprochen, dass er eine Waffe unter seiner Jacke trug. Aber er gehörte zur Polizei und war als Personenschützer hier. Nun sollte er wohl ein Auge auf den Hobbit haben. Er sah sich aufmerksam um.  
  
  
Da kam eine SMS: 14:44 MH: 'Weg da, John! MH'  
  
Alarmiert sprang ich auf - plötzlich war ein Schatten über mir, ich wich zurück an die Mauer und sah nach oben - da glitt gerade etwas, das aussah wie ein schwarzer Drachenflieger über mich hinweg!  
  
"Weg hier!" schrie ich, während der Polizist seine Waffe in Anschlag brachte - als auch schon ein Feuerstrahl auf ihn herabschoss. Der Mann warf seinen Revolver von sich, stürzte brüllend vor Schmerz und Todesangst zu Boden, wälzte sich herum und versuchte sich zu löschen...  
Ich rollte mich zu der Waffe, bekam sie zu fassen und schoß auf den schwarzen Drachen - als ich wusste, dass ich getroffen hatte, sprintete ich zu dem verdatterten Hauptdarsteller und brachte ihn in Sicherheit. Er war zwar bereits einige Yards zurückgewichen - aber nicht weit genug, um wirklich außer Reichweite des Flammenwerfers zu sein.  
  
"Also, Smaug hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt!" bemerkte der trocken - und starrte schreckensbleich auf den abstürzenden Drachen, der weiterhin Feuer spie - doch ich ließ ihn schon stehen und rannte zu dem Polizisten. Der hatte zwar die Flammen ersticken können, war aber mittlerweile bewusstlos. Ich drückte ihm die Waffe wieder in die Hand und checkte seinen Kreislauf.  
Unterdessen ging auch ein Feueralarm los.  
  
"Lebt der noch?" fragte Freeman zaghaft.  
"ER hat den Vogel abgeschossen, okay?" fragte ich hastig. "Bitte, verraten Sie mich nicht!"  
"Wie käme ich denn dazu?! - Und danke, Mann, das war verdammt knapp!"  
"Wer hat Ihnen diesen neuen Text gegeben?"  
"Ein Scriptgirl."  
"Kannten Sie sie?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein - ich weiß nicht, - denken Sie, man hat mich hier raus gelockt?" fragte er entsetzt.  
"Für mich sieht es danach aus..."  
  
Dann flüchtete ich um die Ecke des Gebäudes, denn man sollte mich hier besser nicht finden...  
  
  
"Hey! SIE sind das! Sie sind der Doppelgänger von dem mir Ian erzählt hat!" stellte Freeman verblüfft fest. - Er war mir anscheinend auf dem Fuß gefolgt.  
"Schscht! - Bitte! - Nicht!"  
"Was? Wieso, warum nicht...?" fragte er verwundert.  
"Weil...es...auch auf mich jemand abgesehen hat..."  
Damit ließ ich ihn ein zweites Mal stehen - da nun Uniformierte kamen und begannen, ihm Fragen zu stellen, folgte er mir diesmal nicht.    
  
  
Ich rief Sherlock an.  
"Verdammt, wem von uns galt das!?"  
"Ich...überprüfe das noch...", sagte Mycroft unsicher. "Sind Sie unversehrt?"  
"Einen Polizisten hat es etwas erwischt, aber ich denke, er wird wieder - sonst ist es gut gegangen...allerdings wird es nicht mehr viel zu verhören geben, was den Angreifer angeht - können Sie dieses Scriptgirl ausfindig machen? Gibt es Aufnahmen?"  
"Wir sichten das gerade..."  
"Ich muss Ihren Bruder sprechen.  
  
...  
  
...Mr Holmes?" hakte ich nach und zog es vor, nicht diesen markanten Vornamen zu verwenden.  
  
"Es...tut mir Leid, John...er ist...überfällig..."  
  
"WAS???"  
  
"Er hat sich wahrscheinlich abgeseilt, mal wieder im Alleingang...Sie kennen ihn ja..."  
"SCHEISSE! ICH DACHTE, SIE WÜRDEN AUF IHN AUFPASSEN!!!" brüllte ich.  
"Wir suchen ihn seit drei Stunden...", seufzte Mycroft kleinlaut.  
  
...Nein...!!! dachte ich  nur und spürte wie mir kalter Schweiß ausbrach und mein Herz zu rasen begann.  
  
"Sie müssen doch irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt haben, verdammt!!" fluchte ich flehend.  
  
"Leider, nein..."  
  
  
Jetzt blieb mir die Luft weg und meine Knie wurden weich...  
Es gab nichts was ich tun konnte! Der komplette Globus lag zwischen uns...!  
  
  
  
  
"John? - Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Lass uns nach hause fahren..."  
  
Jack stand vor mir...  
  
...ich hockte im Gras und fror.  
  
"John?"  
Jack ging vor mir in die Hocke: "Sag mal..., hast du das eben aus der Nähe mitbekommen...?"  
Ich wollte den Kopf schütteln, sagen, weshalb ich so fertig war - aber ich konnte nicht. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich, mir einzureden, dass Sherlock vielleicht einfach bloß die Schnauze voll gehabt und etwas Zeit für sich gebraucht hatte...aber damit hatte ich keinen rechten Erfolg: Das hätte er sich nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegönnt. Nicht so lange und nicht, während ich unterwegs war...  
  
"Nein, sag' jetzt besser nichts!" seufzte er.  "Ich will mir erst zuhause erlauben, darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sonst ausflippe. - Na, komm schon: Wenigstens hatte es nichts mit dir zu zu tun..."  
  
Fast hätten wir unseren Meisterdieb verloren...!  
Er ist verloren, seitdem wir aufgebrochen sind. Er hätte nie mitkommen sollen. Er gehört nicht zu uns , ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Irgendwie galt das auch für mich: Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen - ich ziehe die Gefahr magisch an...!  
  
Ungelenk und mit zitternden Beinen rappelte ich mich auf und trottete verbissen neben Jack her.  Er hatte zuhause angerufen und Garner und Gina herbestellt, damit sie uns und beide Autos zurück fahren konnten.  
Kurz darauf saßen wir schweigend im Geländewagen und versuchten wohl beide, nicht an das zu denken, was da passiert war - nur dass es nicht dieselbe Sache war, die wir auszublenden suchten...  
  
  
Anna erwartete uns bereits und umarmte Jack schon in der Tür. "Es war eben schon in den Nachrichten..." stammelte sie. "Oh, mein Gott, Jack..."  
"Bitte nicht, ich glaube, ich drehe durch, wenn ich darüber nachdenke", murmelte er, machte sich los und drängte ins Haus. Ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber ich fürchte, das misslang mir kläglich.  
"Na, wenigstens hat man das falsche Scriptgirl schon verhaftet", versuchte uns der sonst so schweigsame Garner aufzumuntern.  
...wenn diese beiden denn wirklich alle sind, die da beteiligt waren..., ging es mir durch den Kopf. War dieser Drachenflieger ohne Hilfe an seinen Startpunkt gelangt? Irgendjemand musste für Freeman einen Text geschrieben haben, der so sehr nach den Drehbuchautoren klang, dass er keinen Verdacht schöpfte - oder war es eine echte Passage aus dem zweiten Teil? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass da ein Insider am Werk gewesen war!? Ob Mycroft sich darum kümmern würde, wenn ich ihn bat? Ich musste es versuchen, das war ich Jack schuldig...  
  
Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und rief ihn an.  
"Es gibt noch nichts Neues, John", begann er das Gespräch genervt.  
"Schon klar", seufzte ich. "Es ist wegen des Anschlags. Ich befürchte, dass es Hintermänner gibt..."  
"Ist das Ihr Ernst? Ich habe gerade ganz andere Sorgen!" schrie er ungehalten und gar nicht souverän.  
"Das weiß ich doch", sagte ich beschwichtigend. "Bitte, lassen Sie diese Leute nicht hängen! Hier darf nichts mehr passieren! Ob das nun mir gilt oder nicht!"  
"Also schön, meine Leute vor Ort werden dem nachgehen. Ich lasse uns diesen neuen Text kommen und analysieren, vielleicht verrät der Autor etwas über sich... - aber jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich melde mich sofort, wenn - es etwas Neues gibt."  
"Natürlich."  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Ich fühlte mich miserabel und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mein Gehirn weigerte sich schlicht, zuende zudenken, was mit Sherlock passiert sein könnte.  
  
Ich fand nicht die Kraft, aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Eigentlich hätte ich nach Jack sehen sollen: Seine Befürchtung, dass er diesen Schock nicht gut verkraften würde, wenn er ihn erst an sich heranließ, war durchaus berechtigt. Aber ich konnte nicht.  
  
Völlig verstört lag ich stundenlang da. Allmählich wurde es dunkel, aber meine Psyche hatte auf Standby geschaltet, weil sie die Warterei nicht ertrug. Ich schien wie in einer Zeitblase gefangen zu sein.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy - ich zucke erschreckt zusammen: Mein Herz hämmert los. Ich habe wahnsinnig Schiss ranzugehen, fühle mich wie in einem Albtraum, wenn man etwas tun will und sich einfach nicht bewegen kann. Aber ich muss.  
  
'Unbekannt'.  
  
Moriarty - ! schießt er mir durch den Kopf, er hat Sherlock und ruft mich an, um mir zu sagen, dass er weiß, wo ich bin...!  
Mir ist kalt vor Angst, als ich das Gespräch annehme, und ich bringe kein Wort heraus.  
  
  
  
  



	38. Cameo: Antheas Geheimnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal ein echtes Cameo: John wird nicht erfahren, was sich da abgespielt hat (naja, vielleicht im Verlauf von The empty Hearse oder so...)
> 
> Parodie, Rimanze - Vorsicht:Bittersüßer Kitsch...!

  
***************************************************************************************************************************************+  
  
  
 **I Blüte**  
12\. Oktober 2006  
  
  
Hochzufrieden schob Mycroft Holmes den großen Aktenstapel beiseite und widmete sich nocheinmal jenem einen, noch dünnen und neuen Dossier.  
  
"Anthea" hatten sie diese Agentin genannt: Die Blütenreiche - was die attraktive Brünette selbst nicht ahnte, denn das wussten nur Holmes, einige ganz wenige weitere der führenden Köpfe und ein ausgewählter Stab an Psychologen, dass diese Namen, die man beim Secret Service erhält, einem Code entsprechen.  
  
"Anthea" stand für eine romantische, verträumte Seele, begeisterungsfähig, aber diskret und loyal, idealistisch und treu.  
  
Er hatte sie eine Weile studiert: Vor allem, wie sie auf Männer reagierte: Attraktive Männer, versteht sich - auf Muskelprotze, auf knackige Hinterteile, auf breite Schultern. Er hatte beobachtet, ob ihr ein kräftiges Kinn imponierte oder nicht, ob hohe Wangenknochen sie innerlich aufseufzen ließen, ob sie einen korrekten Kurzhaarschnitt oder wilde Locken bevorzugte, auf welche Augenfarbe bei Männern sie flog und welchen Kleidungsstil sie bei den Objekten ihrer Begierde am meisten zu schätzen wusste.  
  
Er erforschte ihre Vorlieben so genau, dass er bald besser darüber bescheid wusste als sie selbst.Und er hatte festgestellt, dass sie perfekt für diese Mission sein würde.  
  
Er verstaute Antheas Akte in einer Schublade und öffnete eine Mappe mit großformatigen Fotografien, die er scheinbar achtlos und ganz zufällig ein wenig auseinander schob - doch in Wahrheit war es eine wohl durchdachte Collage (nur ohne Klebstoff) - , lächelte dazu süffisant und siegessicher und drückte schließlich eine Taste auf der kleinen Konsole auf seinem Schreibtisch und befahl geziert: "Schicken Sie mir Miss Anthea herein, bitte."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und die junge Frau stöckelte herein, enthusiastisch und voller Tatendrang. Ihre großen Rehaugen ließen sie etwas scheu wirken, aber das täuschte: Anthea mochte zwar introvertiert sein, zeichnete sich aber auch nicht zuletzt durch ihre Couragiertheit aus. Allerdings hatte sie keinen Schimmer, dass es ausgerechnet ihre größte Schwäche sein sollte, die ihr diese Aufgabe verschafft hatte - ja, sie konnte nicht einmal ahnen, dass es für diese Schwäche bereits ein passendes Objekt auf dieser Welt gab...  
  
"Mister Holmes, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte sie höchst erfreut und diensteifrig.  
"Meine liebe Anthea, setzen Sie sich doch. Einen Tee oder Kaffee vielleicht? Gut - Einen Tee bitte!"  
  
Ohne dass sie es ahnt, schnappt nun die Falle zu:  
  
Er beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihr Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Akte fällt und sieht, dass seine Einschätzung - wie üblich - zu 100% richtig gewesen ist, denn sofort wachsen ihre Pupillen und ihr Atem beschleunigt sich: Schon ist sie dem Unbekannten auf den Fotos mit Haut und Haar verfallen! Mycroft tut, als habe er von alledem nichts bemerkt. Der Tee wird gebracht, Holmes macht eine freundliche Geste, mit der er der jungen Agentin gestattet, sich ihren Tee nach Geschmack zu komplettieren und ihn - dessen ungeachtet, dass ihr Chef selbst nichts zu sich nimmt - auch zu konsumieren.  
  
"Ich habe einen ganz besonderen Geheimauftrag für Sie", beginnt er, als die Sekretärin den Raum verlassen hat: "Er wird es allerdings erforderlich machen, dass Sie Tag und Nacht abrufbereit sind, denn es gilt, die Zielperson zu überwachen, sobald sie das Haus verlässt. Wenn dieser Umstand eintritt, werden Sie automatisch alarmiert und nehmen unverzüglich Ihren Dienst auf - und zwar hiermit." Er überreichte ihr ein nagelneues Black-Berry. "Damit werden Sie sich in die betreffenden Überwachungskameras hacken. Ich will wissen, wen er trifft, was er tut - oder...was ihm zustößt. Bei allem, was Ihnen verdächtig oder gar gefährlich zu sein scheint, bin ich sofort unter der eingespeicherten Nummer zu benachrichtigen - und sei es Nachts um drei. Dasselbe gilt, falls die Zielperson sich den Augen unserer Kameras entziehen sollte. Und das wird garantiert häufiger passieren, als Sie ahnen, obwohl er das Weichbild der Metropole nur unter ganz extremen Bedingungen verlässt."  
  
Während er gesprochen hat, hat er eine Fernbedienung zur Hand genommen: In der massiven dunklen Schrankwand öffnet sich eine zweiflügelige Schiebetür und gibt den Blick auf einen Bildschirm frei. Nun spielt er einen Zusammenschnitt verschiedener Aufnahmen ein, den er selbst sorgfältig arrangiert hat, so zufällig er auch wirken mag.  
  
Und seine Rechnung geht auf: Anthea ist ganz verzaubert von diesem schlanken, hochaufgeschossenen Körper und seinen geschmeidigen, energiegeladenen Bewegungen, von den ungestümen, schwarzbraunen Locken, die das blasse Gesicht umrahmen, von dem intensiven, alles durchdringenden Blick aus den blass-grauen...nein, eher hellblaugrünen Augen. Hat sie jemals schon so eine Augenfarbe gesehen? Oder solche Wangenknochen? Oder solche Lippen bei einem Mann?!  
  
Sie hat Mühe, nicht vor Enttäuschung aufzuächzen, als das Bild plötzlich einfriert! Ihr Chef hat den Film angehalten - und wieder tut er, als sei ihm die Reaktion der jungen Frau gänzlich entgangen.  
  
"Die Zielperson ist wohnhaft 41 Montague Street, zweiter Stock, lebt allein, nicht motorisiert, fährt bevorzugt Taxi, verlässt manchmal tagelang das Haus nicht."  
"Ist er...gefährlich...?" fragt sie. Es klingt eher sehnsüchtig als ängstlich.  
"In höchstem Maße - für seine Umgebung und vor allen Dingen für sich selbst. Aber das ist nicht Ihr Problem."  
  
Mycroft Holmes lässt den Film weiterlaufen und schaltet den Ton zu.  
  
"Wenn Sie mich zu Rate ziehen, erwarte ich, dass Ihre Idioten den Tatort nicht bereits kontaminiert haben, wie eine Herde Elefanten einen Porzellanladen! Nochmal so eine Schlamperei und Sie können Ihre armseligen Fälle alleine lösen, Lestrade! Doch trotz allem ist das Motiv hier nur zu offensichtlich: Leidenschaft - enttäuschtes Verlangen..." herrscht er einen nur wenig kleineren Mann im Trenchcoat an. Die voluminöse, kraftvolle und zugleich bewegliche Baritonstimme jagt kleine, aber tiefe Schauer durch Antheas Körper.  
  
Wieder ist sie beinahe entsetzt, als der Film erneut angehalten wird: Zumal der Bildschirm nun das Portrait des anderen Mannes zeigt: Er ist durchaus attraktiv, schwarzhaarig, mit grauen Schläfen. Obwohl er gerade herunter geputzt wird, scheinen seine braunen Augen sanft und nachsichtig, doch Anthea betrachtet ihn nur widerwillig, und nur, weil es eben ihr Job ist.  
  
"Seine derzeit wichtigste Kontaktperson: Gregory Lestrade, erst seit Kurzem Detective Inspector bei der Mordkommission."  
"Er...hilft ihm bei Mordermittlungen?!" staunte Anthea beeindruckt.  
"Ich sagte ja: Gefährlich - vor allem für sich selbst", erwiderte Holmes in beinahe gemütlichem Ton - doch mit sorgenvoll zusammengezogenen Brauen.  
"Und...wer beobachtet ihn, wenn er sich IN seiner Wohnung befindet?"  
"Das...ist nicht Ihre Sorge..."  
  
Ihr Gedanke steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben: Wie schade...!  
  
"Über weitere bekannte Personen aus seiner Umgebung haben Sie sich umgehend zu informieren. Ihr Dienst beginnt ab sofort. Noch Fragen?"  
"Nun...Sir..., wie lautet sein Name?" fragt sie - peinlich berührt, dass sie sich gezwungen sieht, ihren Chef auf ein solches Versäumnis hinweisen zu müssen. - Doch selbstverständlich war es kein Fehler - bei Mycroft Holmes gibt es so etwas nicht. Und er ist sehr stolz darauf.  
"Oh, sagte ich das nicht...?" fragt er und lächelt scheinbar zerstreut. Dann übergibt er ihr einen Speicherstick, sieht ihr freundlich aber fest in die Augen und sagt: "Sherlock Holmes."  
"...Sherlock...!" Ihre Stimme scheint den Namen zu liebkosen - doch dann bricht sie ab und erstarrt jäh: "HOLMES?!" fragt sie entsetzt.  
"Mein jüngerer Bruder, ja. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache", behauptet Mycroft leichthin.  
  
  
Zu spät!  
Viel zu spät!  
Hätte sie doch zuerst den Namen gehabt - vor diesen Fotos, dem Film...und vor DIESER Stimme...! - dann hätte sie ihr kleines, loyales, tapferes Herz wappnen können, es mit einem undurchdringlichen Panzer an Pflichtbewusstsein umgeben, aber so...?! Nein, nun gibt es kein zurück, sie hat bereits Feuer gefangen, nein: Sie steht längst lichterloh in Flammen. Zumindest redet sie sich das ein: Es ist nicht ihre Schuld!  
  
Und nun erfährt sie, dass dieser Mann unerreichbar für sie ist. Für sie, die sich vor Angeboten kaum retten kann!  
  
Doch sie nimmt die süße Bürde auf sich: Sie wird ihn sehen dürfen..., bisweilen seine Stimme hören...und so schwebt sie hinaus, wie auf Wolke Sieben...  
  
  
  
  
 **II Träume**

  
  
Seither überwacht Anthea Sherlock Holmes. Sie tut es sehr aufmerksam und gewissenhaft - doch bisweilen entgeht ihr, was sich in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung abspielt, weil sie hin und wieder vergisst, dass sie eigentlich nur Augen für ihn hat und deshalb Gefahr läuft, alles andere auszublenden...  
  
Doch etwas hat selbst Mycroft Holmes nicht einkalkuliert: Antheas romantische Fantasie, mit der sie sich ihr Schattendasein versüßt:  
  
Immer wenn Sherlock Holmes in seiner Junggesellenbude in der Montaguestreet verschwindet, beginnt eine Leidenszeit von unabsehbarer Dauer für die arme Frau. Doch statt sich vor Sehnsucht zu verzehren, macht sie das Beste aus der verhassten Wartezeit: Sie schreibt. Sie schreibt die Geschichte ihres eigenen Lebens, maskiert als Fanfiktion im Internet: Sherlock Holmes ist James Bond und sie die Vorzimmerdame seines Chefs M, Miss Moneypenny - die einzige junge, hübsche Frau in den Filmen, mit der 007 immer nur flirtet, aber nei auch nur ausgeht. Doch - so denkt Anthea - sie hat erotische Fantasien über sich und den Topagenten und sie hält sie in ihrem PDA fest, so wie Anthea täglich ihre geheimsten Wünsche in ihr Black-Berry eingibt und jede freie Minute darin schwelgt.  
  
  
So vergehen mehr als vier stille, doch glückliche Jahre...  
  
  
Ja, bisweilen entgeht ihr einiges, was rings um Sherlock Holmes passiert. Die kleine Pathologin im Bartholomew's Hospital hat sie registriert, die ist keine Bedrohung, auch wenn sie ihn noch so anschmachtet - und das obwohl ihr Chef den Sektionsraum und das Labor gerne als Sherlocks zweites Zuhause bezeichnet. Der kleine, dicke, bebrillte Arzt, der am selben Krankenhaus unterrichtet, ist ebenfalls absolut harmlos.  
  
  
  
 **III Ernüchterung**  
Januar 2011  
  
  
  
Was nicht so harmlos ist, das ist Sherlock Holmes halsbrecherisches Hobby, Mörder zu jagen, und sein kaum weniger gefährliches Zweithobby: Experimente. Und so muss er schließlich aus der Montague ausziehen.  
  
Antheas kleine Welt steht still. Kann sie es wagen...? Sie gibt ihr Schattendasein auf und tritt ans Licht, folgt errötend den Spuren ihres Angebeteten und schafft es, ihm in einem Pub über den Weg zu laufen. Er ist überraschend höflich und zuvorkommend, fragt, ob sie öfter hier sei, möchte ihren Drink bezahlen. Anthea schwebt im siebten Himmel...beiläufig erwähnt sie ihre eigentlich zu teure und auch zu große Wohnung - sie habe schon an eine Untermieterin gedacht...obwohl...es sei ja auch schon eingebrochen worden in der Nachbarschaft...  
  
Er ist charmant und sein Lächeln ist reizend, aber er scheint nicht so richtig anzubeißen...  
  
Später muss sie erkennen, dass er in diesem Pub nur ermittelt hat: Ihre Gesellschaft war nichts als eine willkommene Tarnung für seine Anwesenheit! Aber ihre Hingabe an den herrlichen Mann ist dennoch ungebrochen! Hätte sie doch nur selbst solche Professionalität! geht es ihr ebenso hingerissen wie demütig durch ihr hübsches Köpfchen.  
Doch sie ist am nächsten Abend wieder in diesem Pub, einfach weil sie hofft, dass er es sich anders überlegt, wenn er erst seinen Fall abgeschlossen hat. Aber vergebliche Liebesmüh', um es mit Shakespeare zu sagen.  
  
  
Und ein paar Tage später ist die Chance auch sowieso vorbei: Sherlock Holmes hat eine neue Wohnung ins Auge gefasst - nicht zuletzt wohl der Vermieterin wegen, die er von einem früheren Fall kennt. Eine reizende kleine alte Dame. Er ist bereits eingezogen.  
  
  
Ja, bisweilen entgeht Anthea doch einiges: Etwa, dass am 29. Januar die Überwachungsanlage im Bart's Hospital komplett lahmgelegt war und sie Sherlock am Nachmittag nur durch ein Fenster hat beobachten können, welches im Blickwinkel einer der Kameras auf der Straße liegt...  
  
Auch einem kleinen, hinkenden Blonden schenkt sie keine Beachtung. Sie kommen am 30. gegen 19 Uhr gleichzeitig an dem Haus in der Baker Street an - er zu Fuß wohl von der Tube-Station, Sherlock Holmes mit dem Taxi - und begrüßen einander mit Handschlag vor der Tür. Die Vermieterin empfängt sie. Knapp eine halbe Stunde später trifft Lestrade ein, doch er bleibt nur wenige Minuten. Doch kurze Zeit später verlassen Holmes und der kleine Blonde gemeinsam das Haus und steigen in das nächste Taxi.  
  
Seit wann nimmt Sherlock Holmes zu seinen polizeilichen Ermittlungen Fremde mit?  
  
Sie setzt Mycroft Holmes von der Entwicklung in Kenntnis.  
  
  
Verdattert registriert sie, dass ihr Chef, der sich auf ihren Alarm hin gleich höchst selbst mit dem unscheinbaren, kleinen Mann befasst hat, diesen sofort äußerst interessant zu finden scheint. Bald darauf sitzt er neben ihr im Fond einer Limousine. Aber Anthea liest sich lieber ihre letzte Fanfiktion nocheinmal durch. Sie hat sie 'Moneypennys Südseetraum' genannt - genauso etwas braucht sie jetzt im nasskalten Londoner Winter...  
  
Auf der Rückfahrt hat der Blonde sogar noch die Chuzpe, sie anzubaggern. Was denkt der sich eigentlich...?  
  
'Dr Watson 221b BS' textet sie an ihren Chef.  
  
Unterdessen ist Holmes bereits alleine zurück gekommen, wie Anthea sehr wohl bemerkt hat. Mit einem kleinen, pinkfarbenen Rollenkoffer, den er aus dem Müll gekramt hat! Was er manchmal für skurrile Einfälle hat, denkt sie zärtlich. Watson wählt nun doch ein anderes Ziel. 'Er holt etwas aus seiner Wohnung' schreibt sie an Mycroft. Dann nimmt sie ihre übliche Überwachungsarbeit wieder auf. Watson kommt wieder in die Baker Street - doch es dauert nur eine Viertel Stunde und dann... - gehen sie gemeinsam essen...?!  
  
Was hat sie da bloß nicht mitbekommen?  
  
  
Nicht lange danach rennen sie einfach aus dem Restaurant, als wollten sie die Zeche prellen. Alle beide! Was ist aus Watsons Hinken geworden? Das ist ja schon verdächtig, oder? Die Kameras verlieren sie teilweise aus ihren geschliffenen Augen - doch da gibt es ja noch Sherlocks Black-Berry, das sich orten lässt... - zuletzt erreichen die beiden wieder 221b. Doch wie Anthea gesehen hat, ist mittlerweile Lestrade mit einigen seiner Leute dort.  
  
Dann kommt ein Taxi. Der Cabbie steigt aus und klingelt, kurz darauf setzt er sich wieder in seinen Wagen. Doch nichts passiert. Er steigt wieder aus und diesmal geht er ins Haus hinein. Hat er da ein pinkfarbenes Smartphone? ...so pink wie vorhin der Koffer...?  
  
Nach einer Weile kommt der Cabbie wieder heraus - und dann Sherlock. Anthea kann nicht hören, was sie reden. Sherlocks Lippen zu lesen fällt ihr mittlerweile leicht, aber bei dem alten Cabbie hat sie Schwierigkeiten - doch so viel merkt sie: Das Gespräch ist seltsam. Seit wann diskutiert ein Cabbie mit seinem Fahrgast über etwas anderes als die Geschäftskonditionen? Aber weder ein Ziel noch ein Preis werden genannt.  
  
Kurz danach zieht Lestrade mit seiner Truppe wieder ab.  
  
Bald darauf sieht sie Watson aus dem Haus eilen und hektisch nach einem Taxi brüllen. Er hat ein Netbook bei sich - und seine Jacke scheint seltsam ausgebeult...trägt er etwa eine Schusswaffe? Gleich darauf merkt sie, dass die Kameras das Taxi, in das Sherlock Holmes eingestiegen ist, nicht mehr im Visier haben - und er hat sein Handy nicht mitgenommen!  
  
Sie alarmiert erneut ihren Chef. Bald darauf kommt eine Limousine und nimmt sie mit. Im Fond findet sie sich Mycroft Holmes gegenüber. "Anthea. Ich habe es mir angesehen und finde es höchst beunruhigend. Hoffentlich kommen wir noch rechtzeitig ... - oder ER..."  
  
  
Was sie in der folgenden Stunde in dieser Nacht erfährt, bricht ihr beinahe ihr kleines, glühendes Herz: Der Blonde ist bei IHREM Sherlock eingezogen...!  
  
Ihre Welt zerfällt in Scherben. Und doch kann sie ihn nicht hassen. Auch Watson nicht. Schließlich hat er den mordenden Taxifahrer erschossen und damit wahrscheinlich Sherlocks Leben gerettet. Sie sind wohl füreinander bestimmt! Dagegen kann sie nicht an. Niemand kann das... Achja, zugegeben, sie sind schon ein süßes, ungleiches Paar...!  
  
  
Und so macht sie weiter ihren Job - und dass ihr Chef nicht bemerken soll, was in ihr vorgeht, ist dabei noch ihre geringste Sorge - und sie träumt auch weiterhin von Sherlock...  
  
...nur, dass sie sich nun manchmal vorstellt, John Watson zu sein...  
  
  
  
  
 **IV Versäumnis**  
  
  
Fast zwei Monate geht das so.  
Doch dann keimt in Anthea erneut Hoffnung auf: John hat eine Freundin!  
  
  
31\. März  
  
Sherlock und John sind am frühen Abend in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt, doch John bricht bald wieder auf. Allein, anscheinend zu ihr.  
  
Ach, Sherlock...!  
  
Ob sie mal wieder in diesen Pub gehen soll? Vielleicht wird er jetzt wieder an sie zurückdenken, vielleicht hat John vor, mit seiner Freundin zusammenzuziehen!  
  
  
Oh, sie hat den Alarm nicht mitbekommen! Sherlock muss um 23: 40 das Haus verlassen haben...vor ca. fünf Minuten - wo will er denn jetzt noch hin? Sie ortet sein Handysignal. Anscheinend fährt er nach Nordwesten... Er VERLÄSST London...!?  
Anthea alarmiert Mycroft.  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen - es ist zwar der erste April, aber für sie wird es eher ein schwarzer Freitag: Nur Sherlocks Handy war nach Bristol unterwegs gewesen - muss sie eine üble Standpauke ihres Chefs über sich ergehen lassen: Sherlock war in Lebensgefahr - und sie hat es nicht mitbekommen!!! Die junge Agentin ist am Boden zerstört! Dass sie suspendiert wird, ist eine bittere Strafe: Sie kann Sherlock nicht beobachten! Und sie weiß nicht, ob sie das je wieder wird tun dürfen!  
  
  
Als sie zwei Wochen später ihren Dienst wieder antreten darf, weiß sie gar nicht, wie ihr geschieht. Eine Sonderkommission ist auf einen gewissen Jim Moriarty angesetzt, Mycroft Holmes höchst selbst steht an ihrer Spitze! - und sie soll mit dabei sein! Doch als sie die strenggeheime Überwachungszentrale betritt, bleibt ihr fast das Herz stehen: Sherlock ist dort!  
  
Ihre jähe Freude wird rasch in einen Zwiespalt gerissen, als sie erkennt, wie elend und unglücklich er aussieht, wenn man genau hinschaut - und sie schaut genauer hin als jeder sonst! Nach und nach - denn sie wird nicht zu 100% in die Operation eingeweiht - wird ihr klar, dass Moriarty damit gedroht haben muss, John umzubringen und dass man ihn heimlich außer Landes geschleußt hat. Zusammen mit seiner Freundin! Doch auch dort ist er nicht sicher und wird sorgfältig überwacht.  
  
Antheas geheimste Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen lodern hell auf, ganz wie ein neu angefachtes Feuer: Sie bemüht sich, Sherlock alles recht zu machen, ihm jeden Wunsch von seinen schönen, traurigen Augen abzulesen. Bisweilen schmerzt es sie, wenn ihr bewusst wird, wie sehr er insgeheim seinen John vermisst und sich um ihn sorgt, doch sie erledigt tapfer und übereifrig ihren Job, riskiert sogar, dass ihr Chef ihre Hingabe an seinen Bruder bemerken könnte - aber wie üblich kapiert er wiedereinmal gar nichts. Denkt sie...  
  
Selbstverständlich hat sie das Schreiben aufgegeben - zumindest pausieren ihre FF zurzeit. Nur dann und wann driften ihre Gedanken ab und sie fragt sich, wie es werden könnte, wenn John nicht zurückkommen kann, ...oder will! - wenn er dort - wo immer er ist - mit seiner Freundin sesshaft wird?  
  
Doch vorherrschend ist in diesen Tagen ihre Sorge um Sherlock. Tagsüber fahnden sie verstärkt nach Moriarty, doch Sherlock scheint auch die Nächte weitgehend hier zu verbringen (John wird sich also in einer Zeitzone aufhalten, die sich zwischen plus oder minus zehn oder neun Stunden befindet...?) und sich nur von schwarzem gesüßten Kaffee zu ernähren. Hin und wieder schickt Mycroft Holmes ihn weg - nachhause, ein paar Stunden schlafen - doch Sherlock kommt danach, wie es scheint, kaum erholt zurück... Manchmal befürchtet sie, er werde zusammenbrechen; dann weicht sie ihm nicht von der Seite, soweit sich das einrichten lässt.  
  
In seltenen Momenten wünscht sie sich, John könne zurückkehren, einfach, damit Sherlock endlich zur Ruhe kommt und sein Leiden ein Ende hat.  
  
Wie kann sie so etwas denken, wo sie ihm doch gerade jetzt so nahe sein kann? Anthea hat sich nie für selbstlos gehalten. Opfer zu bringen, war nie ihr Ding. Im Allgemeinen bekam sie, was sie wollte, manchmal musste sie etwas dafür tun. Quid pro quo. Do ut des. Aber Opfer? So ganz ohne Gewinn? Ohne auf Gegenleistung hoffen zu können?  
  
War das wahre Liebe?  
  
  
  
 **V Hingabe**  
28./29. April 2011  
  
  
Auch Mycroft Holmes ging in diesen Tagen oftmals bis an seine Grenzen. Zusätzlich zu dieser Sonderkommission lastete auch noch eine Vielzahl anderer Aufgaben auf seinen Schultern. Nach zwei Wochen dieser aufreibenden Mehrfachbelastung, hatte er einen Schwächeanfall erlitten - aber er hatte sich nur in seinem Büro ein paar wenige Stunden hingelegt... Mehr Ruhe wollte er sich jetzt nicht gönnen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Anthea Hochachtung, Sympathie, ja sogar Sorge für ihren Chef empfand. Ihm schien immer alles so leicht zu fallen, doch erst jetzt, als seine Façade bröckelte, wurde er klar, wieviel Contenance ihm diese Zerreißprobe abverlangte. Hinter dieser kühlen, aalglatten Maske gab es nicht nur die berechnende Hingabe an das Wohl der Nation, die ihm seine Mühen reich vergütete: Er kämpfte auch aufopferungsvoll um das Wohl seines Bruders - praktisch ohne Hoffnung auf Dankbarkeit...  
  
  
Um zwei Uhr Nachts ungefähr hatte ihn jemand aus der Kommission alarmiert: Sherlock Holmes war unauffindbar! Er hatte sein Handy nicht mit!  
  
Anthea hatte mit einem Kollegen die Nachtschicht getauscht, denn jemand, der möglichweise Verbindungen zu Moriarty unterhielt, war in Hongkong geortet worden - und so bekam sie diese Aufregung mit: Mycroft war außer sich vor Sorge um Sherlock!  
Und wenn SIE ihn fände? Wenn IHRE Ermittlungen ihn aufspüren würden - gerade rechtzeitig zu seiner Rettung...?  
  
Anthea machte sich an die Arbeit...auch ohne sein Handysignal...sie hatte seine Dateien...den Verlauf seiner Aktionen an seinem Terminal...! Sie würde ihn aufspüren!  
  
Es dauerte Stunden - aber dann hatte sie ihn: In Glasgow - seltsamerweise - im Keller eines Mietshauses, das vor einem Monat explodiert war - wieso dort? Und wieso war dort eine Kamera...? Noch dazu mit Ton...?  
  
  
Atemlos verfolgte sie die Szene, die sich ihr bot...  
  
Ein Kerl erschien auf der Bildfläche, schlank, Designeranzug, dunkle Augen - und irgendwie - aalglatt und unheimlich.  
  
Anthea mochte ihn gleich nicht.  
  
"Moriarty. Da wären wir wieder..." Diese Stimme hätte sie überall wieder erkannt! Nun trat auch ihr Besitzer in den Erfassungsbereich der Kamera.  
"Todessehnsucht, Sherlock?" fragte der Andere herablassend.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich SIE das fragen..."  
"Ach so?" grinst Moriarty spöttisch. "Sie sehen schon ziemlich tot aus - jedenfalls viel weniger lebendig als noch vor einem Monat! Woran liegt das wohl...? Haben Sie vielleicht zu selten einen Arzt konsultiert in letzter Zeit...? Vermissen Sie Ihr kleines Haustier?"  
"Eben deshalb habe ich Sie aufgespürt. Beim letzten Mal haben Sie mich gewarnt: Heute warne ich Sie: Wenn Sie John auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wenn Sie jemanden entführen, erpressen oder nötigen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich Ihnen ausliefert, oder Ihnen irgendwelche - perversen Dienste erweist, dann... - werde ich Sie wieder finden! Und dann... dann werde ich keinerlei Skrupel haben, Sie zu beseitigen. - Nein. Kommen Sie mir nicht damit, dass ich dafür vor Gericht komme oder dass mich Ihre Schergen rächen werden - denn das wird mir dann egal sein! Finger weg von John. Und von Mrs. Hudson. Und von DI Lestrade. - Unabhängig davon spiele ich gerne eine weitere Runde gegen Sie."  
"Was für ein verlockendes Angebot, mein Lieber!" schnurrt Moriarty. "Ja, wirklich...! - Schönschön... diese Runde geht an Sie. Gut gebrüllt, Löwe! - Aber freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh...! A bientôt, Sherlock Holmes...!  
  
Moriarty tauchte zurück in das Dunkel, aus dem er gekommen war. Er hatte die Schwachstellen in Sherlock Holmes' Strategie wohl erkannt: Er hatte einige Figuren in diesem Spiel außer acht gelassen: Den weißen König, die schwarze Dame - gut, die hatte er noch nicht kennengelernt...würde er aber bald...! - Und er hatte noch einen entscheidenden Faktor übersehen... - sich selbst: Er war nämlich nicht außen vor, wie er dachte! Fatale Fehleinschätzung...!  
  
Sherlock Holmes stand noch immer so da, dass ihn die Kamera gut erfasste - und nun drehte er sich um, so dass er ihr gänzlich zugewandt war und sah direkt ins Objektiv!  
  
Anthea stockt der Atem. Sie begreift nun, WER die Kamera dort installiert hat. Was für ein seltsames Spiel ist das?  
  
"Anthea? Ich weiß, Sie observieren mich. Ich bitte Sie: Vergessen Sie, was Sie gesehen und gehört haben. Vernichten Sie diese Aufzeichnung. Ich weiß, wir werden Moriarty in absehbarer Zeit nicht beikommen können, deshalb hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Nur wenn er erneut mit mir spielt, kann ich ihn vielleicht stellen, denn er wird womöglich Fehler machen - vor Faszination, vor Stolz - und dann werde ich ganz nahe dran sein und - sie sehen! Das ist unsere einzige Chance! - Und das ist der einzige Gefallen, um den ich Sie je bitten werde, Anthea! Niemand darf hiervon erfahren: Ihr Chef nicht - und John auch nicht. Das tun Sie doch für mich. Nichts wird auf Sie zurückfallen. Ich nehme die Überwachungsgeräte von hier mit, also forschen Sie nicht länger nach, wo ich gewesen bin: Sie werden es nicht herausfinden können - und nicht wollen, das verstehen Sie doch? .... Ich weiß, Sie verstehen das." Dann zückt er ein altes Handy - bestimmt zehn Jahre alt und ohne GPS - und wählt: "Es ist überstanden, John. Komm nachhause", seufzt er erschöpft.  
  
  
Anthea loggt sich aus. Ein Schauder überläuft sie - aber ihr Entschluss steht fest: Sie löscht die Aufzeichnung und alle Spuren, die ihre Suche hinterlassen hat...  
  
Dann fahndet sie weiter nach den dunklen Machenschaften Moriartys, wie es ihre eigentliche Order vorgibt...  
  
  
Etwa drei Stunden später platzt Mycroft Holmes in den Raum. Er wirkt fahrig und euphorisch - manisch könnte man sagen. "Sie haben ihn gesichtet! Anscheinend geht es ihm gut!"  
  
Er sieht so angegriffen aus, dass sie ihn bittet, sich zu setzen und ihm ein Glas Wasser bringt.  
  
Noch vier Stunden später und Sherlock Holmes schlüpft in den Raum. Mycroft stöhnt leise auf, stürzt auf ihn zu - stoppt.  
  
Dann schließt er seinen Bruder in die Arme: "Wo, um alles in der Welt, bist du gewesen?" seufzt er zittrig.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass dir diese Information wirklich so viel wert ist", antwortet der Jüngere mit kühlem, herablassendem Lächeln und windet sich aus der Umklammerung.  
  
Der Ältere fährt alarmiert zurück und starrt ihn an. "WAS - hast du unternommen?"  
  
"Unternommen? Was könnte ich denn wohl tun? - Nein: John ist entschlossen zurückzukommen - und ich werde da weiter machen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Basta. Denk' nicht mal dran: Mich aufhalten zu wollen. Ich ertrage das alles hier ohnehin nicht länger... - Nicht persönlich nehmen: Sie meine ich nicht! Au revoir, Mademoiselle..."  
Er verabschiedet sich von Anthea, indem er elegant ihre Rechte fasst, einen angedeuteten Kuss über ihren Handrücken haucht und - ihr konspirativ zuzwinkert...!  
  
Letzteres erinnert Anthea irgendwie an...ihren Chef.  
  
Sherlock rauscht hinaus. - Wie eilig er es hat, der undankbare Klotz! Dabei wird John doch etliche Stunden brauchen, um nachhause zu kommen! Aber Mycroft kennt das ja! Ohne jeden Groll sinkt er nun ermattet auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Wie auch immer...". murmelt er erleichtert.  
  
Sein erschöpftes, befreites Lächeln rührt Anthea zutiefst.  
  
"Verwandte Seelen...", denkt sie zärtlich und lässt ihm unaufgefordert einen Tee und Bisquits kommen, damit er sich stärken kann.    
  
  
  
Sie verrät ihre alte Liebe nicht. Dazu ist sie zu kostbar, zu rein gewesen... doch nun wendet sie sich einer neuen Liebe zu - vielleicht noch aussichtsloser, vielleicht mit noch weniger Chancen auf Gegenleistung...aber nach fünf Jahren hat einer unbeabsichtigt, unfreiwillig. unwissentlich ihr Herz erobert: Ihr Chef, Mycroft Holmes - ein Typ, auf den sie eigentlich gar nicht steht, er ist ihr doch etwas zu alt - und Dreiteiler findet sie sooo antiquiert! - aber da ist er: Superintelligent, cool, arrogant - aber unter der geschniegelten Schale hat sie ein großes Herz erkannt...  
  
Dieses Geheimnis - Staatsgeheimnis...! - ist sicher bei ihr...!  
  
  


 

 

 

Ende und damit:

zurück zu "Nichts für den Blog"...  
  
  
  


 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************


	39. Erlösung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ist das Exil beendet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> wir nähern uns dem Punkt, an dem ich mich mit dem Schreiben dieser FF auf fanfiktion.de gerade befinde. Deshalb werde ich die Kapitel jetzt kürzer machen und bald auch nicht mehr jeden Tag etwas posten können, hoffe aber, dass es bei mindestens drei Kapiteln à ca 3000 Wörtern bleiben wird, wie bisher auf fanfiktion.de
> 
> Das Ende des Exils hätte ich sicher anders gestaltet, aber ich versuche, mich an den Blog zu halten: Daher diese Konstruktion.

  
  
  
Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy - ich zucke erschreckt zusammen: Mein Herz hämmert los. Ich habe wahnsinnig Schiss ranzugehen, fühle mich wie in einem Albtraum, wenn man etwas tun will und sich einfach nicht bewegen kann. Aber ich muss.  
  
'Unbekannt'.  
  
Moriarty - ! schießt er mir durch den Kopf, er hat Sherlock und ruft mich an, um mir zu sagen, dass er weiß, wo ich bin...!  
Mir ist kalt vor Angst, als ich das Gespräch annehme, und ich bringe kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Es ist überstanden, John. Komm nachhause." Sherlocks Stimme, ziemlich matt.  
  
"Was?!" Die Silbe ist nur ein Hauch. IST DAS WAHR???  
  
Da klickt es in der Leitung.  
  
  
Völlig überrumpelt starre ich das Telefon an...war das vielleicht nur eine Halluzination? Oder einfach ein Traum? Ich bin überreizt und geschockt. Verwunderlich wäre das nicht. -  
Oder hat Sherlock einfach gerade kein Netz?  
Oder sie haben Moriarty gerade gestellt und jetzt entwischt er ihnen schon wieder?  
Was soll ich tun? Mycroft anrufen?  
  
Ich merke plötzlich, dass ich aufgehört habe zu atmen - und schnappe nach Luft.

  
  
         Reiß dich zusammen, Watson! Du änderst gar nichts!  
  


 

Schließlich nehme ich meinen Mut zusammen, tippe zitternd: 'Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ruf zurück!'  
  
  
Wenn es wirklich ein Traum war, habe ich Sherlock eben wissen lassen, wie verwirrt ich bin...!  
  
  
  
Da klingelt es wieder!  
  
"Ja?!" stöhne ich ängstlich.  
"John. Ich musste unterbrechen. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Nimm einen Linienflug - "  
"Ja, was denn?! Habt ihr ihn?!" platze ich fassungslos heraus.  
"Das nicht. Aber er wird dir nichts tun."  
"Gott...! Sherlock! - hast du etwa - ?"  
"Natürlich nicht."  
"Aber was dann???"  
"Frag nicht. Vertrau mir."

  
        Du weißt, dass ich das tue...!  bekenne ich in meinem Herzen. Langsam breitet sich Erleichterung in mir aus.

  
"John? Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er besorgt.  
"Mir geht's gut - JETZT...geht's mir gut. - Du klingst erschöpft."  
"Das bin ich...aber es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Was ist jetzt? Kommst du? Oder willst du noch eine Weile bleiben - ich weiß, du hättest Urlaub nötig. Und bisher war es sicher eher nervenaufreibend."  
"Nein, ich komme! Natürlich komme ich!" beteuere ich, während mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.  
"Ich dachte schon, ich muss 'gefährlich' sagen, damit du kommst..." Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie er lächelt: Er mag erschöpft sein - aber anscheinend ist er seelisch im Lot!  
"Ach, es genügt völlig, wenn du mir sagst, das wir keine Milch mehr haben! - Was meistens dasselbe bedeutet..." frozzele ich zurück. "Bist du schon wieder zuhause?" frage ich - unfähig, einen sehnsüchtigen Ton aus meiner Stimme rauszuhalten.  
"Nein, auf dem Weg."  
"Mrs Hudson ist noch auf ihrer Kreuzfahrt, nehme ich an?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Und es besteht wirklich keine Gefahr mehr? - Entschuldige, dass ich frage! - ich vertraue dir - aber - aber es ist so - so unfassbar...! - Ich meine, wir reden hier immerhin von Moriarty!"  
"Und du redest immerhin mit Sherlock Holmes!" kontert er.  
"Ja, touché!" kapituliere ich und spüre, wie sich ein breites Grinsen meiner Gesichtsmuskulatur bemächtigt: Das klingt gut. Wirklich gut. Das klingt nach dem guten alten Sherlock! "Okay...ich schau gleich mal nach einem Flug...melde mich wieder. Grüß Mycroft von mir."  
"Wenn es sein muss, sogar das...", akzeptiert er großmütig.  
  
  
Es ist kurz vor zwölf, als wir das Gespräch beenden. Nun ist es leicht aufzustehen - ich schwebe schon fast nach draußen, suche nach Jack, denn ich vermute, dass er noch wach ist. Ich finde ihn in seinem Privatpub...  
  
"Hey, Jack...wie geht's dir?"  
  
Seine Augen sind schon recht glasig, er hat schon einigen Whiskey intus.  
"John...dschuldige...hab überlechd, nach dir su sehen... Hab's irndwie nich ferdichgebrachd...", nuschelt er bedauernd.  
"Schon gut. Mir ging's doch ganz genauso. - Denkst du - denkst du, du kommst klar, mit dem, was heute passiert ist?"  
"Wirädden fasssunseren Meisserdiebverloorn...", zitiert er schaudernd.  
"Ja, ich weiß...aber - ich...bin zuversichtlich, dass jetzt nichts mehr derartiges passieren wird..."  
"Unnwieso?"  
"Berechtigte Frage...kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, aber ich hab den drum gebeten, der dieser Tage auf mich aufgepasst hat. Der mit dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die Sache mit Marc so schnell aufgeklärt wurde..."  
"...dubissanders...? - Hassu Nachrichvon Suhause?"  
"Wow - du bist gut. Wirklich gut. Ja, hab ich. - Ach, Mann...! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich's dir sagen soll... - ich bin dir wirklich dankbar - und...es ist toll hier - absolut fantastisch..."  
Jack nickt tiefsinnig, bedächtig... "Vasteeschoo...dukannsnachause - richich...?"  
"Du bist ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Das werde ich dir und Anna nie vergessen. Es tut mir Leid...aber - naja, ...ich will jetzt wirklich so bald wie möglich nachhause..."  
"Mussichnich enschulignn...", tröstet er mich.  
"Danke, Jack...könnte ich...deinen Laptop benutzen? Also wegen des Fliegers..."  
"Jaklaaa...machnur... Bib... - Bib-joteeek "  
"Soll ich dich nicht in euer Schlafzimmer bringen? Ich glllaube fassst, du hast jetzt die passende Bettschwere...!"  
"Hehe... kannsu rechtaam...!" grinst er benebelt.  
  
Ich kann verstehen, dass er sich zugedröhnt hat - diese Sache mit dem Flammenwerfer war aber auch wirklich übel...! Es wäre schon gräßlich gewesen, wenn es den Polizisten und den Schauspieler wirklich tödlich erwischt hätte - aber dann noch der Horror, die gesamte Produktion...alles nochmal mit einem Anderen drehen - und mit der Angst, dass soetwas nochmal passiert? - Oder eben das Aus - und dann die horrenden Kosten, die Jobs, die da dran hingen...  
  
Ich half Jack zu seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Anna war erleichtert, als ich da mit ihm aufkreuzte.  
"So: Hier hast du deinen Aragorn...", witzelte ich.  
"Was ist mit dir, John...? Irgendwas ist... - du kannst nachhause - ist es das?"  
"Ihr beiden seid wirklich erstaunlich!" gestand ich ein. "Sherlock hätte seine helle Freude an euch!"  
"Ich habe also recht: Du verlässt uns...", folgerte Anna mit einem ernsten Lächeln.  
"Tut mir Leid - "  
"Schon gut. Sag nichts. Gute Nacht!"  
"Gute Nacht."  
  
  
Doch es ist wie verhext: Die nächsten Verbindungen scheinen bis auf den letzten Platz ausgebucht zu sein...ich will zwar Morgen am Samstag noch wenigstens mit den Petersons gemütlich frühstücken - und Sarah weiß ja noch gar nichts! - aber danach wollte ich eigentlich direkt aufbrechen...!  
Also schön: Erst Samstagabend geht ein Flug einer akzeptablen Linie mit noch mehr als bloß einem freien Platz. Er dauert 34 Stunden. Sarah legt zwar sicherlich keinen Wert darauf, mit mir in derselben Maschine zu sitzen - aber sie ist durch mich in diese Lage gekommen - also bringe ich sie auch wieder nachhause. Ob sie will oder nicht.  
Das alles kommt mir noch total unwirklich vor.  
  
Anschließend schiebe ich Sarah den Ausdruck der Onlinebuchung einfach unter der Tür durch.  
"WAS machst du da?!" zischt sie plötzlich hinter mir.  
Ich stehe auf und erkläre kühl: "Dich benachrichtigen, dass wir morgen nach London fliegen."  
"So", knurrt sie nur und will an mir vorbei in ihr Zimmer - doch dann friert sie plötzlich ein. " - WAS...?!"  
"Der Flieger geht um 18: 24. So kurzfristig war es schwierig. Aber so können wir uns noch angemessen von unseren Gastgebern verabschieden. Ich zumindest. Vielleicht möchtest du ja doch noch etwas Shoppen oder Sightseeing?"  
Sie öffnet den Mund - schließt ihn wieder und rauscht dann an mir vorbei, knallt die Tür zu.  
"Ich werde schlafen!" brüllt sie dann. "Im Gegensatz zu weniger gewissenhaften Leuten, werde ich am Montag nämlich wieder arbeiten!" Dann höre ich, dass sie fast augenblicklich losheult.  
Unschlüssig bleibe ich stehen und stelle fest, dass sie mir einfach nur noch auf die Nerven geht. Ein wenig habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Aber nur ein wenig.  
  
  
Also gehe ich zurück auf mein Zimmer und rufe Sherlock an.  
"Wie sieht's aus, wann kann ich mit dir rechnen?" fragt er.  
"Tja, die nächsten Verbindungen sind ausgebucht. Ich schaffe es erst Sonntagabend. 19:33 Ortszeit voraussichtlich, naja, bis ich dann ausgecheckt habe und so weiter... Mach bis dahin keine gefährlichen Experinemte, ja? Ruh' dich aus."  
"Gut. Du...kannst mich ja während des Fluges nochmal anrufen", schlägt er vor.  
"Mach ich bestimmt", versichere ich.  
  
  
Danach gehe ich zurück in die Bibliothek, wo der Laptop noch an und mit dem Drucker verkabelt ist und schreibe meine Kündigung. Endgültig.  
  
Als ich sie ihr unter der Tür durchschiebe, ist es still auf der anderen Seite.  
  
  
An unserem letzten Tag in Neuseeland zieht sie diese Schmollnummer tatsächlich bis zum bitteren Ende durch. Während ich mit den Petersons den ersten und letzten unbeschwerten Ausflug mache - allerdings laufe ich immer noch mit Bart, Sonnenbrille und Basecap herum - bleibt sie im Haus. Erst als wir aufbrechen, überreicht sie unseren Gastgebern Blumen und eine Flasche Scotch, die sie sich von Miller hat besorgen lassen. Mit mir spricht sie kein Wort.  
  
Ich habe ihr den besseren der beiden letzten freien Plätze in dem Flieger überlassen, so werden wir uns bis zum Auschecken in London nicht mehr in die Quere kommen.  
Oder auch gar nicht mehr.  
  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich frustriert sein, dass es so endet.  
Aber wie sagt man: Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken...  
  
Das Kapitel Sarah ist also abgehakt.  
  
  
Gegen abend ist das Wetter richtig mies geworden. Ein heftiger Sturm verzögert unseren Start. Als wir unsere Flughöhe erreicht haben, schicke ich Sherlock eine SMS. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er zurücksimst.  
Unser Kühlschrank wird wahrscheinlich nur Leichenteile und vergammelte Reste enthalten, geht es mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich will Sherlock nicht einkaufen schicken, die letzten Wochen sind sicher anstrengend genug für ihn gewesen...  
  
Der Flug dehnt sich endlos. Ich versuche, die Zeit mit Filme gucken und Zeitung lesen tot zu schlagen. Hin und wieder döse ich ein und träume wirres Zeug. Der Dicke neben mir mustert mich ein paar Mal missbilligend, als ich erneut hochschrecke.  
  
\- Du mich auch! denke ich.  
  
  
Und gerade, während ich mir im Mittelgang ein wenig die Beine vertrete, sacken wir in ein Luftloch, so dass es mich glatt von den Beinen reißt.  
  
  
  
Unsere beiden Zwischenstopps bringen weitere Verspätungen. Erst gegen 22:30 Ortszeit sitze ich endlich in einem Taxi Richtung Baker Street. Es gießt wie aus Eimern.  
  
  
Kurz vor elf stapfe ich hinauf in den ersten Stock, versuche leise zu sein, aber mein Gepäck und meine Beine sind schwer wie Blei. Im Flur stelle ich alles ab - obwohl die Versuchung, es einfach fallen zu lassen, groß ist! - und öffne sachte die Tür. -  
  
  
Dann falle ich beinahe über Sherlocks Koffer.  
  
Ihn selber finde ich auf dem Sofa liegend: In Mantel und Schal, die noch beschuhten Füße am Boden - anscheinend ist er hier reingekommen, hat sich noch hinsetzen können und ist dann zusammengeklappt und zur Seite gesackt! Erschrocken komme ich rasch näher. Ganz blass und erschöpft sieht er aus, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen - sein Gesicht fast schon ausgemergelt... Doch dann merke ich, dass er fest und ruhig schläft. Sein Mantel und die wirren Locken sind noch etwas feucht - was hat er denn bloß getrieben...in der Zwischenzeit!? Auf dem Tisch liegt einiges herum, aber da ist noch ausreichend Platz, mich hinzusetzen. Eine ganze Weile sehe ich ihn einfach nur an, beobachte seine tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge.  
  
          ...alles okay, Sherlock...! Ich bin hier. Ruh dich jetzt aus...!  
  
Irgendwann wage ich es und hebe vorsichtig seine Beine auf die Sitzfläche. Er kuschelt sich mit leisem Seufzen in eine leicht veränderte Position und schläft einfach weiter.  
  
Es ist kühl. Die Heizung ist aus. Ebenso der Kamin. Ich raffe mich auf, um das zu ändern.  
Erst als ich mich wieder Richtung Sofa wende, sehe ich auf dem Couchtisch den offenen Geigenkoffer, so als habe er sein Zuhause bereits mit einem Ständchen begrüßt - mein Nokia und mein Laptop - ebenfalls aufgeklappt - ein Post-it klebt seitlich am Display:  
  
  
  
"Hab deinen Blog wieder hochgeladen. 'Willkommen in London'.  
                                                                                            SH  
  
                                ~~Bin nochmal mit Lestrade weg~~."  
  
  
  
Heißt das...?! - Oh, Gott...!  
  
Hat er seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen...?! -  
  
Die Erleichterung, die Freude, die mich überkommen, sind überwältigend. Ich sinke in den alten Sessel am Kopfende des Couchtisches und weine lautlos. Seine bleichen, eingefallenen Züge verschwimmen Mal um Mal - je nachdem wie mir meine Tränen gerade die Sicht verschleiern. Ich glaube nicht an die Wirkung von Flüchen oder guten Wünschen - und doch lässt sich mein Gefühl mit einem recht mystischen Begriff am Besten beschreiben: Erlösung. Er hat seine Krise überwunden! Wir sind wieder da, wo wir sein sollten! Wir haben unser Leben zurück. - Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, wie das gehen soll! Aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Er hat sich wieder gefangen und er hat mich zurückgeholt...!  
  
Als ich mich halbwegs erholt habe, hole ich ihm eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas ans Sofa - und das verpackte Sandwich, das ich aus dem Flieger mitgenommen habe, klebe das Post-it auf den Geigenkoffer, knicke es am Rand des Klebestreifens um und kritzle auf die Rückseite: "Danke!!! Weißt du, dass ich deine Site gesichert habe? - bin ok aber ziemlich groggy, gehe jetzt ins Bett. JW" Ich nehme Laptop und Handy mit und lasse meine Jacke auf dem Couchtisch zurück.  
  
  
Kurz darauf liege ich in Sherlocks Bett - wie zuletzt auf der rechten Hälfte - aber ich bin noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um in den Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Obwohl ich nicht mehr klar denken kann, fahre ich den Laptop hoch und schreibe:  
  
  
  
"1st May  
  
Schnelles Update  
  
  
Sorry, dass ich in letzter Zeit nichts gepostet habe. Wir hatten ein paar Fälle, die ich vielleicht aufschreibe, wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu habe. Ich denke, ich brauchte wirklich eine Pause von all dem hier. Diese ganze Angelegenheit in dieser Schwimmhalle...! Musste wirklich mal wegkommen von Gewehren, Bomben und Wahnsinnigen. Ich hab für ein paar Wochen einen alten Freund in Neuseeland besucht. Auch Sarah kam mit, aber wir haben uns kurz darauf getrennt. Ich bezweifle, dass sich mein Leben mit Sherlock mit ernsthaften Beziehungen vereinbaren lässt.  
  
Weitere Neuigkeiten demnächst."  
  
  
  
Klar. Es ist Mist. Da sind keine Fälle gewesen, über die ich schreiben werde - nicht in dem Zeitraum. Aber es soll den Eindruck erwecken, als sei inzwischen alles in Ordnung gewesen...jedenfalls keine Krise...!  
  
Ich simse noch kurz an Mike, dass ich wieder da bin und es Sherlock wieder besser geht - ist ja klar, dass er sein Handy nachts ausmacht: In seinem Job braucht man nicht auf Alarmbereitschaft zu sein.  
  
  
Jetzt bin ich so übermüdet, dass mir fast übel ist. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich hinlegen.  
  
  
  
\- ... wenn er jetzt aufwachen und rüber kommen würde..., geistert es durch mein schlafhungriges Gehirn...  
  
  
  
  
Wenn...!  
  
Dann... wäre das ziemlich witzlos:  
Denn ich bin sowieso kurz darauf völlig erledigt eingeschlafen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Zwei linke Füße - oder der Fall, den ich leider verpasste...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was hat es mit den Füßen im Kühlschrank auf sich?

  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte - noch mit geschlossenen Augen - wusste ich sofort, wo ich war und spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete: Endlich wieder zuhause. Okay - es waren bloß gut zwei Wochen gewesen, aber ich hatte ja die ganze Zeit über nicht gewusst, ob mein Exil überhaupt je enden würde...! Seufzend schlug ich die Augen auf: Die Betthälfte neben mir war zerwühlt, aber bis auf mein Laptop leer. Doch alleine schon zu wissen, dass er da gewesen war, machte mich froh...  
Ich berührte das Touchpad und als der Bildschirmschoner verschwand, war klar, was Sherlock gemacht hatte: Seine Site wieder hochgeladen. Er hatte ein neues Word-Dokument geöffnet und geschrieben:   
  
"Danke, John. Ich hatte sie wirklich vollständig gelöscht - auch auf meinem Computer, sogar meine Untersuchungen über Tabakasche. SH   
PS: Dein Blogeintrag wirkt so harmlos. Das ist genau richtig."  
  
Wäre ich nicht gerade so glücklich gewesen, hätte mich dieses Lob echt frustriert: Das - ausgerechnet das! - war das erste Mal, dass Sherlock einer meiner Einträge zusagte!   
  
Und dann wurde mir auch klar, was mich vorhin geweckt haben musste: Ich hatte einen Kommentar bekommen.  
  
  
  
  
1 Kommentar:  
  
  
'Tut mir Leid, das zu hören. Gehn wir bald mal einen trinken?  
Bill Murray, 02 May 10:11'  
  
  
  
Mein Handy...wo war eigentlich mein Handy? Ich hatte es doch letzte Nacht zusammen mit dem Laptop mit hier rein genommen...? Hatte Sherlock es stibitzt? Wozu? Um einem Serienkiller zu simsen?! - Ich musste grinsen.  
  
'Guter Plan!' schrieb ich deshalb als Kommentar.  
  
Dann schälte ich mich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ich fühlte mich immer noch ziemlich schlapp. - Ob Sarah, die alte Spaßbremse wirklich schon wieder seit zweieinhalb Stunden arbeitete?!   
Ich registrierte, dass mir Sherlock mein Gepäck ins Zimmer geholt und den Kulturbeutel schon ausgepackt hatte. Wohl ein Wink, dass ich mein Äußeres in Ordnung bringen sollte. Aber vorher brauchte ich wenigstens einen Kaffee... Noch leicht schwindlig tastete ich mich hinaus, durch die Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. Kein Sherlock zu sehen. Ob er etwa schon wieder mit Lestrade unterwegs war? Oder im Bart's?  
  
Ich setzte Wasser auf und öffnete gedankenverloren gewohnheitsmäßig den Kühlschrank -   
  
"Ahhhh...!" - FÜSSE?!  
  
Entsetzt fuhr ich zurück. Okay: Der Kopf war eigentlich schlimmer gewesen - sollte man zumindest meinen...aber ich fühlte mich sofort an abgetrennte Gliedmaßen in Afghanistan erinnert, an Mienenopfer - wo genau diese Teile völlig zerfetzt wurden... - Auch der rausgerissene Arm nach der Explosion des Imbisswagens und der Gedanke an meinen - bloß in einem Albtraum - abgetrennten rechten Zeigefinger zuckten durch mein Gehirn. Die Idee, dass der Mensch, dem diese Füße fehlten, vielleicht noch leben könnte, erfüllte mich mit Grauen. Doch das war nur eine Idee, denn ich konnte sehen, dass beide Füße bestimmt mindestens drei Tage nach dem Tod abgetrennt worden waren - Nicht zuletzt wegen der Livores an den Fersen - wieso um alles in der Welt waren es zwei linke Füße...?!  
  
Also, wirklich, Sherlock...!  
  
Ich schüttelte mich, machte die Kühlschranktür wieder zu und sackte kraftlos und schweißgebadet auf einen Küchenstuhl. Mir war richtig schlecht. Der unerwartete Anblick hätte mich fast in einen Flashback gerissen.   
  
         Brrr! Sherlock sollte Post-its benutzen, wenn er so etwas macht! dachte ich: Ich glaube, das werde ich ihm wirklich vorschlagen!  
  
         Moment! - Küchenstuhl?! - Die Chandlers müssen hier drin gewesen sein und haben uns die Stühle gebracht. Klar Marie Turner hat einen Schlüssel für alle Fälle. Danke, Don: Ohne den Stuhl wäre ich eben wahrscheinlich umgekippt... Jetzt schulden wir den Beiden schon wieder was...!  
  
Ich raffte mich auf und trank frierend und zitternd an der Spüle zwei Gläser Leitungswasser, dann machte ich den Wasserkocher wieder aus und wankte zurück Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
Scheiße...  
  
Ich schaffte es gerade noch vor die Toilette, als mir das Pint Wasser auch schon wieder aus dem Magen hüpfte - vermehrt um sämtliche verfügbare Magensäure...  
Anschließend schnappte ich mehrmals heftig nach Luft, um nicht doch noch ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich brauchte ein paar Momente und auch dann schaffte ich es nur unter großer Anstrengung, auf die Beine zu kommen und mich zurück ins Bett zu schleppen.  
Zähneklappernd vergrub ich mich unter die Decke.  
  
         Okay. Ruhig durchatmen! Es ist längst nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anfühlt, sagte ich mir.  
  
Trotzdem dauerte es einige Minuten bis ich aufhörte zu zittern. Gut, dass Sherlock das nicht mitbekommen hatte! Was machte ich Idiot aber auch den Kühlschrank auf? Es war doch klar, dass nichts Genießbares darin sein konnte! Dämlich.  
  
Langsam ging es wieder so halbwegs, aber ich fühlte mich noch zu schwach, um aufzustehen und mir einen Kamillentee zu kochen.  
  
Wieso hatte ich mich letzte Nacht nicht wenigstens noch kurz bei Jack gemeldet, ich Stoffel? Naja: Weil ich an nichts anderes denken konnte, als dass ich wieder zuhause und Sherlock okay war... - aber jetzt konnte ich wirklich nicht...  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war mein Handy auf wundersame Weise wieder da. Wieder hatte mich ein Signal von meinem Laptop geweckt. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um den Kommentar lesen zu können.  
  
  
'Schande. Sie schien nett zu sein. Hast du meine SMS von heute Morgen gelesen?   
Harry Watson 02 May 13:46'  
  
Rasch sah ich nach: HW 9: 11: 'Bin jetzt zwei Wochen trocken! xoxo'  
Ungläubig starrte ich das Display an. Was war denn plötzlich los? Gleich zwei Wunder auf einmal? Ich schrieb:  
'Ja, sorry, Sherlock hatte mein Telefon gemopst. Bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Mach weiter so, bitte.'  
  
'Werde ich. x  
Harry Watson 02 May 13:52', kam es schnell zurück.  
  
Ich war zwar wirklich neugierig, wie es auf einmal dazu gekommen war. Aber im Moment war mir ganz recht, dass sie so kurz angebunden war, denn ich war einfach noch zu kaputt.  
  
Ich sah nach weiteren Nachrichten.  
  
Zwei von Sherlock?! - wieso das denn?  
  
'26. April: Wir haben keine Milch mehr. SH'  
'27. April: Sorry, habe eine Woche fast nicht geschlafen und stand total neben mir. SH'  
  
Ich kicherte ins Kopfkissen. Irgendwie sah ihm das ähnlich, dass er das nicht einfach gelöscht hatte! Das passte dazu, in einem Kommentar blöd nach James Bond zu fragen! - Armer Kerl...! Er muss wirklich total fertig gewesen sein...  
Außerdem war da noch die SMS von Mike, von der Sherlock erzählt hatte: 'Wo bist du? Steckt ihr in Schwierigkeiten?' Sherlock hatte zurückgeschrieben: 'John ist in Urlaub in Vegas und hat sein Handy vergessen. SH'  
         Vegas?! Ist er da durchs Pokern drauf gekommen? Sollten Macie und Hammilton auch deshalb dort hin? - Aber ich würde nie nach Vegas fahren, ich habe es immer vermieden, um Geld zu spielen, weil ich da so eine Ahnung habe, dass ich süchtig danach werden könnte und es außerdem gründlich schief gehen würde. Der Gedanke, mich zu verschulden macht mir Angst. Mike weiß das... Und Sherlock hat es sicher deduziert...! Oh, Mann, er ist wirklich genial...  
  
Dann sah ich auf dem Nachttisch Mineralwasser und Magentabletten. Und nochmal: Wie hatte er das nur wieder deduziert? Ich bediente mich, ließ mich wieder zurückfallen und schlief erneut ein.  
  
'Tut mir Leid, das zu hören, John. Kopf hoch!  
Mike Stamford 02 May 16:12 * ', lautete der nächste Kommentar.   
  
Komisch, mir tat's irgendwie gar nicht mehr Leid - nachdem ich DIESE Sarah kennen gelernt hatte. Aber natürlich kondolierten mir alle dazu...   
Und beruhigend: Nicht nur mir geht das so, dass ich 'hören' denke, auch wenn ich persönliche Nachrichten doch eigentlich gelesen habe. Seltsam.  
  
Ich hatte mich einigermaßen von meinem Kollaps erholt... fühlte mich verschwitzt und dreckig wie ein Penner...wie lange steckte ich jetzt schon in diesen Klamotten - so 48 Stunden? Nein, länger: 56 mittlerweile, seit Samstagmorgen Ortszeit... Schande... - wie hatte es Sherlock nur neben mir ausgehalten?  
  
Wieder ein Signal:  
  
'Das mit Sarah hast du mir überhaupt nicht erzählt.  
Sherlock Holmes 02 May 16:17'  
  
         Irgendwie klar, dass ihm das nicht Leid tut. Bloß seltsam, dass er aus meinem Schweigen nicht so etwas deduziert hat...oder zumindest inzwischen aus der Tatsache, dass ich mich tagelang nicht rasiert und auf dem Flug überhaupt nicht versucht habe, zu waschen... - ist das jetzt ein Versuch, sozial zu sein? Na, das wäre ja süß - WAS? Streich das!   
  
  
'Du hast ja nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich in Neuseeland war!' frotzelte ich übermütig zurück. Das war für den Schock mit den Füßen!  
  
'Ich war vorhin einkaufen. Es sind jetzt auch einige Dosen Bier im Kühlschrank. Gleich neben den Füßen.  
Sherlock Holmes 02 May 16:21'  
  
Was? Sherlock war einkaufen gewesen?! Ich war versucht, so etwas zu schreiben, wie 'Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?' oder wie an Harry: 'Bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Mach weiter so, bitte.'   
Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, beschränkte mich stattdessen auf einen Smiley und raffte mich auf ins Bad.  
Eine halbe Stunde später sah ich mir wieder ähnlich und fühlte mich nicht mehr, als sei ich eben aus der Gosse gekrochen. Da mir Gina und Sadie meine Sachen gewaschen hatten, konnte ich mich aus meinem Gepäck bedienen. Ich entschied mich für das rote Hemd, das mir Sherlock Mittwoch vor drei Wochen rausgelegt hatte...   
  
  
Du liebe Zeit! Ich war ja nervös! Nervös, Sherlock wieder zu treffen!? Was war nur los mit mir?!  
Ich setzte mich nochmal aufs Bett und betrachtete verwundert meine zitternden Hände.  
  
         Mensch, Watson! Komm runter! dachte ich. Alles okay: Das ist der gute, alte, verrückte Sherlock! Du weißt, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er froh ist, dich wieder hier zu haben - also reiß dich zusammen...!  
  
  
Ich atmete noch ein paar Mal durch, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
  
"VORSICHT! DIE FÜSSE STEHEN JETZT AUF - dem - Tisch...."  
  
Obwohl Sherlock sich wirklich beeilt hatte, kam die Warnung etwas zu spät. Stöhnend schauderte ich zusammen und wandte mich ab. Sherlock eilte auf mich zu.  
"John! Entschuldige..." bat er ungewohnt kleinlaut und bedauernd. Er nahm besorgt meinen Arm und führte mich zum nächsten Stuhl. "Okay, schau nicht hin. Ich räume sie weg. Und ich desinfiziere den Tisch. Dir ist vorhin schon schlecht geworden, als du sie gesehen hast. - Woher ich das weiß? Ach, John, das war doch so offensichtlich. Allein das Glas in der Spüle. Du trinkst nur dann direkt an der Spüle Leitungswasser, wenn du in der Küche einen Schwächeanfall bekommst. Du hast dich erbrechen müssen und hast dir nicht mal den Mund ausgespült, also musst du dich sehr elend gefühlt haben. Eine olfaktorische Spur diesmal. - Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen."  
Als ich hinzusehen wagte, stand noch das Desinfektionsmittel auf der feuchten Tischplatte. Daneben stand Sherlock mit aufgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln, einen Lappen noch in der Hand und lächelte entschuldigend.  
"Geht's wieder?" fragte er.   
"Schon okay", beruhigte ich ihn - und dann musste ich lachen. "Du bist einfach unglaublich! Wie bist du in dieser kurzen Zeit an diese schrecklichen Käsequanten gekommen?!"  
"Ich werde nicht darüber sprechen, bevor du nicht etwas gegessen und es bei dir behalten hast", weigerte er sich.  
"Schon gut, Sherlock. Ich bin okay", seufzte ich, erleichtert, diesen verrückten Hund wieder zu haben.  
"Bestimmt?" fragte er besorgt. "Du bist blass und hast mehr als drei Pfund abgenommen - die drei Pfund, die du in den ersten zwei Aprilwochen verloren hast, nicht mitgerechnet."  
"Da siehst du, was ein paar übersprungene Donnerstagsdinner anrichten können", witzelte ich, um meine Rührung zu verbergen. Dann fragte ich ernst: "Und wieviel hast DU in diesem schrecklichen letzten Monat abgenommen?"   
"Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet", behauptete er wegwerfend.  
"Erzähl mir keine Märchen! Seit wann trägst du Gürtel?" sagte ich streng.  
"Sehr gut beobachtet, John", lächelte er anerkennend.  
"Lenk nicht ab", raunzte ich  trotz - oder wegen? - seiner glänzenden Augen...  
"Willst du mit mir streiten oder mit mir speisen?" versetzte er gelassen und zückte sein Handy.  
"Touché...", grinste ich besänftigt.  
"Wonach steht dir der Sinn?"  
"Egal, bestell, was DU willst."  
"Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest", grinste er zufrieden.   
  
Zu meiner Überraschung orderte er Ente á l'orange und Champagner. Dann kramte er einen silbernen Kerzenleuchter mit einer halb abgebrannten Kerze aus dem Schrank neben der Küchentür. Er war am Fuß ein wenig verbogen. "Mordwaffe", grinste er entschuldigend. Ich half ihm, den Tisch zu decken und genehmigte mir prophylaktisch noch eine Magentablette...  
  
  
  
"Auf einen Neuanfang", sagte der nun wieder einzige Consulting Detective der Welt, als wir 40 Minuten später vor diesem viel zu großen Vogel saßen, und erhob sein Glas.  
Seufzend tat ich es ihm gleich. "Ja, auf einen Neuanfang!" stimmte ich erleichtert zu und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck.  
  
Sherlock bohrte die Magnumflasche zurück in den mit Eis gefüllten Kübel.  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich. Er klang selten verlegen - diesmal schon.  
"...so... H-Punkt, hm?" fragte er.  
"Hm?" machte ich verständnislos.  
"Dein zweiter Vorname."  
"Oh - ja. ich mag ihn nicht."  
"Du hättest auch einfach 'John Watson' schreiben können."  
"Schon - aber es gibt auch einen Rennfahrer, der so heißt. Und es gab mal einen Gitarristen, einen Philosophen, einen Filmproduzenten und was weiß ich wen noch alles..."  
"Ah, so... Verstehe..." Er lächelte. "Ich werd's schon rauskriegen..."  
"Okay. Ich werd' dir jedenfalls nicht dabei helfen... - Wahnsinn - an dem Tier essen wir morgen noch...", murmelte ich.  
"Erzähl' schon, wie war's da unten?" wollte er wissen und tranchierte die Ente.  
"Ach, eigentlich war es großartig. Objektiv betrachtet. Aber nicht zu wissen, ob ich je wieder nachhause kann, dir nicht helfen zu können, bloß mit dir zu telefonieren - und dann noch eine völlig durchgeknallte Sarah - es war echt nicht witzig. Aber Jack und Anna haben sich wirklich alle Mühe mit uns gegeben. Er war immer schon ein guter Kumpel und Anna ist ein Engel."  
"Und wie geht's deinem Doppelgänger?"  
"Oh, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht! - Also Marc Willis geht's gut. Aber es gab ja noch einen Anschlag, als du bereits verschwunden warst."  
"Was - ?!" japste Sherlock entsetzt. Dann schnappte er nach Luft und begann fürchterlich zu husten. Offensichtlich hatte er sich verschluckt. Wieder ein Schnappatem. Ich sprang besorgt auf - aber er hob die Hand, um mir zu signalisieren, dass er das in den Griff bekommen würde. Als er es endlich schaffte, den Bissen die Trachea rauf und den Ösophagus wieder runter zu würgen, standen ihm Tränen in den geröteten Augen.  
"Oh, bitte entschuldige, Sherlock", jammerte ich schuldbewusst. "Das war verdammt gedankenlos von mir..."  
"Soziopatisch geradezu", krächzte er heiser und räusperte sich heftig. Dann nahm er einen ordentlichen Schluck Champagner. "Okay. Jetzt sind wir quitt. Das war für die Füße - gewissermaßen" Er grinste schwach über die Redewendung - immer noch etwas außer Atem. - "Raus damit, was war da los?"  
  
Ich erzählte es ihm, aber Sherlock entging die literarische Komponente an dem Fall total. Tolkien hatte er also auch gelöscht.   
Wieso wunderte mich das nicht.   
  
"Naja, ich bin gespannt, was Mycroft da noch rausbekommt. In ein paar Stunden muss ich Jack mal anrufen und fragen, wie die dort alle den Terror verkraftet haben."  
"Und wieso hat diese Katze einen Anschlag auf dich verübt?" fragte er mich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.  
  
Unwillkürlich tastete ich über meine Stirn und besah mir dann die schwindenden Spuren der kleinen Reißzähne in meiner Hand.  
  
"In gewisser Weise war das noch übler...", gestand ich. "Aber dafür konnte Baghira nichts."  
Okay. Kipling ist offenbar auch gelöscht. Zumindest das Dschungelbuch.  
"Also, dazu musst du wissen, in ihrem vorigen Haus sind die Petersons mal Einbrechern in die Arme gelaufen - "  
"Weiß ich. Daher diese Siedlung, Kraw Maga, bzw. Selbstverteidigungskurs, Schießtraining, Waffen..."  
"Oh...", machte ich verdutzt.  
"Ich bitte dich, John, es hätte dir doch klar sein müssen, dass ich wissen wollte, wie du untergebracht sein wirst..."  
"Eigentlich schon... - entschuldige..., klar... ja... also... Anna versuchte, Sarah aufzumuntern, ihr die Angst zu nehmen und - "  
"Nein: Sag nichts mehr: Sarah hat auf die Katze geschossen und du musstest sie zusammenflicken. - Und es war so schlimm...weil... - warte, ich hab's gleich! - Weil...weil - ja! - Weil Anna zu Sarah ging, wenn die Albträume hatte - und weil Jack sich darüber aufgeregt hat, dass sie dann vielleicht auf seine Frau geschossen hätte...eventuell noch mit Flashback zu der Begegnung mit den Einbrechern damals..."  
"Fantastisch..." staunte ich völlig baff.  
Er seufzte. "Das habe ich lange nicht mehr gehört...!"  
"Von jetzt ab wieder zu jeder passenden Gelegenheit", grinste ich. "Und du?"  
"Ich? GEHEIM-Dienst. Du weißt doch. - Nein, ich kann dir nichts sagen", erklärte er - aber nicht so bedauernd, wie er sollte...  
"Und... Ich werde wohl auch nicht erfahren, wieso du dich davon gestohlen hast? Ich glaube, Mycroft hat sich ziemlich aufgeregt."  
Sherlock zuckte nur unbekümmert die Schultern.  
  
"Na, schön. Die Füße also. Wieso hast du zwei linke Füße?" zog ich ihn auf.  
Er grinste: "Drei, um genau zu sein. Einer ist noch dran."  
"Oh, bitte!" stöhnte ich lachend.  
"Du bist sicher, dass ich dir von abgetrennten Füßen erzählen soll, während wir abgetrennte Entenkeulen vor uns liegen haben?"  
"Kein Problem", versicherte ich und stopfte mir ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund.   
"Gut, also...Lestrade brachte eine völlig aufgelöste junge Dame zu mir - und ein Paket. Darin befanden sich in einem hübschen, bunten Karton, wie du schon sehr richtig bemerkt hast, zwei linke Füße. Diesem Dummchen war dieses Detail natürlich entgangen: Aber genau das war der entscheidende Punkt. Ich befragte sie über ihre Aktivitäten - obwohl ich schon so einen Verdacht hatte: Amateur-Paartanz, passioniert, schien immer ein wenig...zu tänzeln, machte eine verdächtige Drehung, als sie sich umwandte - die Haltung...  
Nun, wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist - "  
"Sind diese Füße beide post mortem abgetrennt worden."  
"Sehr gut, John. Richtig. Was denkst du also, was ich unternommen habe?"  
"Du hast dich vergewissert, dass die DNS dieser Füße nicht in der Vermisstenkartei sind und sie auch sonst nirgends vermisst werden. Und - also, ich weiß nicht was, aber Mord steckt wohl nicht dahinter."  
"Weilll...?"  
"Na, weil man dir die Pedes planes da dann nicht überlassen hätte!"  
"Sollte man meinen. Jedenfalls habe ich diese Jüngerin der Terpsichore gefragt, ob - "  
"Moment...! Die Musen hast du noch drauf - aber Herr der Ringe, das Dschungelbuch und das Sonnenystem hast du gelöscht? Du schaffst mich...!"  
"Naja, Terpsichore war schon im Papierkorb. Aber so heißt ihr Tanzklub. Also wurde sie ...wieder hergestellt."  
"Ah, das erklärt es natürlich. Weißt du noch, wie die Muse der Astronomie heißt? Ist recht einfach, wenn man ein bisschen griechisch kann."  
"Ehm...Urania, richtig? Und warte...der Uranus ist Nummer sieben. Also, von er Sonne aus. Ein Gasriese - und seine Rotationsachse ist fast parallel zu seiner Umlaufbahn."  
"Das...das ist richtig...!" stammelte ich verdattert.  
"Okay...", schmunzelte Sherlock selbstzufrieden. "Zurück zu dem Fall, dem Fällchen, besser gesagt: Also: Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie kürzlich zu einem Tanzpartner gesagt habe, er habe - na?!"  
"Zwei linke Füße...! Das ist nicht dein Ernst...!" fragte ich entgeistert mit halbem Lachen.  
"Genau so war es! Ein schüchterner und ein wenig merkwürdig riechender Typ war ihr mehrfach buchstäblich auf die Zehen getreten - und zwar so, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte! Er schien es nämlich nicht mal zu merken. Ich fragte sie, ob es immer derselbe Fuß gewesen sei - sie verstand mich zunächst nicht - ich meinte natürlich SEINEN Fuß - nicht ihre! Natürlich wusste sie das nicht. Die Leute beobachten ja nicht! Aber für mich war dann alles klar. Der Rest war - Lauferei..."  
"W-was? Nochmal etwas ausführlicher für Idioten, du Genie!" verlangte ich amüsiert - okay: 'hingerissen' trifft es besser...  
Sherlock seufzte geduldig. Er genoss diese Schilderung sichtlich. Vor allem bei diesem Publikum... "Okay. Er hat wirklich nicht bemerkt, wenn er auf ihren Zehen stand, weil...?"  
Ich grübelte - dann ging mir ein Licht auf: "Weil ihm dieser Fuß fehlt! Er hat eine Prothese!"  
"Du hast es...! Er hatte seinen linken Fuß verloren. Als Jugendlicher. An eine Art Erntemaschine, bei Verwandten. - So weit das Motiv. Nun zur Gelegenheit. Wie kam er an die Füße?"  
"Da muss ich passen..." lachte ich und säbelte mir ein weiteres Stück von dem Fleisch auf meinem Teller.  
"John! Komm schon, bisher warst du richtig gut, streng dich ein bisschen an!"  
"Okay, warte...lass mich nachdenken: Er kennt Molly Hooper?" blödelte ich.  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und verspeiste eine halbe Herzoginkartoffel auf einmal.  
  
"Vie' ei'acher" nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und brachte mich damit zum Grinsen.  
"Schön...also, niemand vermisst die Füße und es ist einfach... ...ein...fach... - Klar! Er ist Bestatter!? Das meintest du mit Geruch!" rief ich.  
"Jetzt hast du's!" triumpfierte er begeistert. "Er hatte zwei männliche Leichen, die kremiert werden sollten."  
"Und nun ist er wegen Leichenschändung oder Störung der Totenruhe dran oder wie das heißt - da tut er mir direkt Leid", grinste ich.   
"Naja, und weil er diese Schneegans so erschreckt hat, das ist auch irgendwie strafbar... - aber: Ich denke, er wird mildernde Umstände bekommen."  
"Wieso das? Weil die Bemerkung in seinem Fall schon so etwas wie Behindertendiskriminierung war?"  
"Nein: Einer der kremierten Männer wurde vergiftet...", feixte Sherlock vergnügt.  
"Moment Mal - Und der Pathologe hat geschlampt?! Keine Kremierung ohne Autopsie!" rief ich.  
"Und da wurde es eben doch noch ein hoch brisanter Fall: Der Pathologe war's selber, deshalb wäre es beinahe das perfekte Verbrechen geworden. Aber er ist dann gleich eingeknickt. Deshalb brauchen sie den Fuß auch nicht mehr. Der Bestatter wird wohl eine Strafe zahlen müssen, darf aber weiter arbeiten und die Sache bleibt geheim. Er schuldet mir was. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen wir mal ins Geschäft..."  
"Sag sowas nicht...!" stöhnte ich.  
"Sorry, ich vergaß. Du bist noch genauso urlaubsreif wie vor drei Wochen, tut mir Leid..."  
"Schon gut. Ich hätte gerne Lestrades dummes Gesicht bei all dem gesehen..."  
Sherlock lachte leise.  
"Zu schade, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht der breiten Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machen kann. Sie ist unbezahlbar: Komisch und moralisch..."  
"Naja, es gibt schlimmeres, oder?" lächelte er.  
"Viel schlimmeres", lächelte ich zurück und prostete ihm zu.  
"Ehe ich's vergesse: Wo sind die Füße jetzt?" seufzte ich.   
"Wieder im Kühlschrank. In einer Tüte von Tesco."  
"Okay. Ich bin gewarnt..."  
"Naja. Ich hab' den Pathologen und den Bestatter gebeten, mir nichts zu sagen: Ich will einfach wissen, wieviel ich anhand dieses jeweils einen Fußes, über diese Männer herausfinden kann. Aufgrund von Hornschwielen, Muskelstärke, vermutlichem Schuhwerk...und so..."  
"Klingt spannend. Kann ich mitmachen?"  
"Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen...!" grinste er.   
  
  
Später, als er im Bad war, rief ich Jack an: "Hallo, alter Junge - entschuldige, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde. Ich war ziemlich kaputt nach dem Flug."  
"Kein Ding. Ich weiß. Alles okay bei dir?"  
"Bestens! Sherlock gehts gut. Wir müssen uns beide noch etwas erholen; Ich werd' ihn bremsen müssen... Was ist mit euch? Ich konnte mich noch nicht nach dem...Drachenangriff erkundigen..."  
"Naja, wir tragen das mit Galgenhumor...", räumte Jack ein. "War wohl ein durchgeknallter Fanklub, der meinte, jemand anders müsse die Rolle haben...Meine Güte, geht's noch...?!"  
"Das ist wirklich krank. Da verstehe ich noch eher, wenn jemand einen Erben aus dem Weg räumen will - einfach so rational - wie geht's Marc?"  
"Gut. Hat sich grade erst gemeldet. Ich soll dich grüßen. Achja: Baghira geht's auch schon wieder recht gut. - Und Sarah?"  
"Hör mir bloß auf! ich bin jetzt froh, dass es vorbei ist! Echt...!"  
"Anna...schwimmt gerade noch ein paar Runden...tut mir Leid...eigentlich...eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, wir...wir gehen das an..."  
"Ach, Gott, Jack! Mach dir bloß keine Vorwürfe! All das war stressig genug für euch!"  
"Grüß Sherlock von mir. Ich muss jetzt los. Ihr könnt gerne mal zusammen runter kommen. Zur Premiere - oder schon vorher..."  
"Okay. Aber ich glaube, das will er nicht. Er hat zwar Hummeln im Hintern - aber er ist sesshaft wie ein Hobbit!"  
Jack lachte. "Solange du keine Sarah mitbringst! - Mann! Ehrlich! Sie war anstrengend!"  
"Ja, sorry...ich meine - die ersten drei, vier Tage... - aber dann - ? Also: Was ist aus dem guten alten Stockholmsyndrom geworden...?"  
"Na, du bist aber hübsch makaber drauf...! Also bis bald, alter Junge - ich muss..."  
"Toitoitoi", sagte ich. Daraufhin bedankt man sich nicht - das wusste ich. Alter Bühnenaberglaube.  
  
Ich trottete ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne und kam dann in Sherlocks Zimmer..  
"Alles in Ordnung bei Jack?" blinzelte Sherlock träge.  
"Anscheinend. Ich soll dich nächstens mitbringen..."  
Er schüttelte sich.  
"Ja. Hab ich ihm gesagt", grinste ich und holte einen Schlafanzug aus meinem Gepäck.  
"John."  
"Hm?"  
"Du wirst doch jetzt nicht, nur um dich umzuziehen ins Bad gehen?" fragte er lauernd.  
"Okay..., du hast recht...wäre...albern...", gestand ich etwas unbehaglich. Es lag an dem Loch in meiner Schulter, dass ich das zu vermeiden versuchte...  
Also zog ich mich in Sherlocks Zimmer um...dann schlüpfte ich ins Bett - und wusste, dass ich rot geworden war...  
"Schon gut, John...", hörte ich Sherlock grinsen. "Das hat niemand gesehen...!"  
  
   
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lidster, du alter Schluri! Dieses Kapitel ist besonders schlampig geraten...!  
  
  
  
Original:  
  
  
That whole business in the swimming pool...  [ - IN!!!]  
  
...  
Mike Stamford 02 May 15:12  
  
You never told me about Sarah.  
Sherlock Holmes 02 May 15:17  
  
You never even noticed I'd been to New Zealand.  
John Watson 02 May 14:46  
  
I went shopping earlier. There's some cans of beer in the fridge. Next to the feet. [Würde Sherlock der Grammarnazi so eine Inkongruenz veranstalten: is und cans?]  
Sherlock Holmes 02 May 16:50  
  
:)  
John Watson 02 May 16:46  
  
  
  
Also echt jetzt! Ich versuche wirklich, mich an den Blog zu halten! Aber bei diesem "temporären Desaster" habe ich beschlossen: Jetzt kann ich das auch so einteilen we es mir passt!  
  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************************  
> Lidster, du alter Schluri! Dieses Kapitel ist besonders schlampig geraten...!
> 
>  
> 
> Original:
> 
>  
> 
> That whole business in the swimming pool... [ - IN!!!]
> 
> ...  
> Mike Stamford 02 May 15:12
> 
> You never told me about Sarah.*  
> Sherlock Holmes 02 May 15:17
> 
> You never even noticed I'd been to New Zealand.  
> John Watson 02 May 14:46
> 
> I went shopping earlier. There's some cans of beer in the fridge. Next to the feet. [Würde Sherlock der Grammarnazi so eine Inkongruenz veranstalten: is und cans?]  
> Sherlock Holmes 02 May 16:50
> 
> :)  
> John Watson 02 May 16:46
> 
>  
> 
> Also echt jetzt! Ich versuche wirklich, mich an den Blog zu halten! Aber bei diesem "temporären Desaster" habe ich beschlossen: Jetzt kann ich das auch so einteilen we es mir passt!
> 
>  
> 
> * Sherlocks Formulierung kann man natürlich auch so interpretieren, dass John Sherlock nicht verraten hat, dass Sarah überhaupt mitgekommen ist, was durchaus schlüssig ist, wenn man Johns Erklärung dieses Urlaubs ernst nimmt. Aber aus begreiflichen Gründen gefällt mir diese Idee nicht...
> 
> *************************************************************************
> 
> Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt hier auch mit Fehlermeldung weiter machen, aber so weit bin ich noch nicht.


	41. Ruhe

  
  
  
Ruhe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Du wolltest ganz sicher gehen, dass ich dir nicht irgendwelche Verletzungen verschwiegen habe", vermutete ich in das Dunkel hinein.  
"Na, du bist ja doch noch drauf gekommen. Im Übrigen, je weiter die Kleidung, desto schwieriger wird es, den Gewichtsverlust einzuschätzen. Ich gebe zu, dir deine Ärztin mit zu geben, war auch in deinem gesundheitlichen Interesse geplant. Weiber...", maulte er.  
"Anfangs habe ich ihre Reaktion ja noch verstanden, aber... Wie auch immer. Es hat sich ausgesaraht. Reden wir nicht davon. Mann, bin ich vollgefressen...", stellte ich fest. Der fette Vogel hatte uns sogar die Magnumflasche Champagner leeren lassen. Das Erstaunliche daran war: Ich hatte wirklich nur die Hälfte getrunken...  
"...wie sagte Mycroft früher so gerne: Platzen ist ein schöner Tod!" erinnerte sich Sherlock versonnen.  
"W-as?!" kicherte ich überrascht.  
"Ach, da war er 10... Das hatte er von einem Klassenkameraden - und es wurde ihm unter massiven Strafandrohungen verboten, diesen Ausspruch weiter zu verwenden..."  
"Und du warst da - wie alt?"  
Sherlock räusperte sich unbehaglich: "Drei...*", gestand er. Ich versuchte, - wie er sicher schon befürchtet hatte - mir einen dreijährigen gelockten Fratz von Sherlock vorzustellen und - musste kapitulieren. "...und natürlich hab ich nachgefragt, ob man wirklich platzen kann, wenn man zu viel isst...Mir wurde versichert, das ginge gar nicht. Aber bekanntlich kommt es ja vor, dass Erwachsene kleine Kinder anlügen. Je kleiner die Kinder, desto größer die Lügen. Und Mycroft hat sich an dem Abend wirklich fürchterlich vollgestopft. In der Nacht bekam er entsetzliche Leibschmerzen. Es wurde so schlimm, dass er Angst hatte, zu sterben. Ich hatte ihn wimmern und stöhnen hören und hatte mich an sein Zimmer geschlichen. Der Arzt kam und als er ihn untersuchte, schrie Mycroft plötzlich auf und der Arzt erzählte prompt irgendwas von 'möglicherweise geplatzt'..."  
"Oh, nein, Sherlock!" Ich hatte Mühe, nicht zu lachen. "Und er meinte natürlich eine akute Appendizitis", vermutete ich. "Was natürlich auch lebensgefährlich ist. Das muss ja der Horror für dich gewesen sein!" bedauerte ich ihn.  
"Vor allem, weil ich mich nicht muckste und mich niemand bemerkte in all der Aufregung. Ich bin in mein Bett zurückgeschlichen und hab erst viel später erfahren, was wirklich mit Mycroft gewesen war - und dass es mit seiner übertriebenen Nahrungsaufnahme gar nichts zu tun hatte...", schloss er ziemlich trocken.  
"Mann, erzähl mir nicht, dass du daraufhin mit Essstörungen angefangen hast - war es das?!"  
"Ich bitte dich, John! Ich habe doch keine Essstörung! Mich stört Essen - beim Denken. Gerade jetzt zum Beispiel: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass gerade alle Erythrozyten sich in meinem Verdauungstrakt den Bauch voll schlagen - und da oben ist niemand mehr übrig, der noch arbeiten könnte."  
"Du sollst ja jetzt auch nicht arbeiten. Du brauchst Ruhe", konterte ich und verzichtete auf die Hinweise, dass er - wäre sein subjektiver Eindruck richtig, sich in einem schweren Schockzustand befinden und bewusstlos sein müsste und zweitens doch er diesen monströsen Vogel für mindestens vier Personen geordert hatte... - à propos vier Personen...ob er wohl schon deduziert hatte, wo die neuen Küchenstühle hergekommen waren? Natürlich war mir nicht im Mindesten danach, ausgerechnet jetzt von den Chandlers anzufangen...  
Unterdessen hatte längst eine andere Frage begonnen, buchstäblich an mir zu nagen: Der Consulting Detective war also zurück und ich war sehr erleichtert darüber - aber was war mit meiner Kündigung? Würde er mich wieder dabei haben wollen...? Er war doch ziemlich erschrocken vorhin... Vielleicht durfte ich ihn aber auch nicht drängen... Es hätte mich auch brennend interessiert, wie er denn nun eigentlich inzwischen mit seinen Selbstzweifeln klar gekommen war. Er wirkte erleichtert und geradezu ausgeglichen. Hatte er die hinderlichen Skrupel weggesperrt? Gelöscht? Vielleicht war Mycrofts so verhasste Gesellschaft dabei eine Hilfe gewesen. Sherlock selbst hatte mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass Mycrofts Intellekt und Beobachtungsgabe seinen sogar noch überlegen waren, also konnte doch eigentlich nur Mycroft ihn überzeugen, dass er wenn auch nicht perfekt, eben doch brillant war, und es einfach mehr wie ihn brauchen würde, um manche Verbrechen zu verhindern... Allerdings hatte es sicher nicht in Mycrofts Absicht gelegen, ihn dazu zu bringen, weiter zu machen. Oder war Sherlock diese Erkenntnis einfach bei seiner neuen Arbeit gekommen? Aber sollte ich ihn das fragen? Und wollte ich das wirklich wissen? Vielleicht würde ich ja auch gerade vernarbte Wunden wieder aufbrechen...Hauptsache, er war seelisch so weit im Lot, dass er sich von den Strapatzen der letzten Wochen erholen konnte...  
  
"John", brummte Sherlock.  
"Hm?"  
"Hör auf zu denken und schlaf! Du machst mich ganz nervös!" knurrte er leise.  
"Okay", grinste ich. "Schlaf gut, Sherlock."  
Doch Sherlocks Kindheitserinnerung geisterte durch mein Gehirn. Auch wenn er es kühl und sachlich erzählt hatte, hatte er doch durchblicken lassen, dass es traumatisch für ihn gewesen war. Allein, schon mit Drei zu wissen, dass man auch von den eigenen Eltern Lügen zu erwarten hat... - Moment. Den Begriff 'Eltern', oder gar 'Vater', 'Mutter', geschweige deren gängige Koseformen, hatte er komplett ausgespart...! Holla, das ist aber schon bedenklich... Je kleiner die Kinder, je größer die Lügen...  
Ich versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sherlock war in guter Stimmung gewesen an diesem Abend - und vielleicht war diese Geschichte über Mycroft ja auch ein Indiz dafür, dass ihm dessen Gesellschaft doch nicht so schlecht bekommen war...?  
  
  
  
Doch war ich in den Stunden nach meinem Heimweg wohl irgendwie noch zu erledigt und erleichtert gewesen, um zu träumen, jetzt ging es wieder los: Ich floh mit Sherlock vor einem feuerspeienden, fliegenden, schwarzen Drachen. Ein schlankes, wendiges und ehrfurchtgebietendes Ungetüm von gigantischen Ausmaßen! Die Flammenstrahlen kamen bei jeder neuen Attacke näher, es wurde jedes Mal härter, rechtzeitig auszuweichen - dann geschah, was hatte geschehen müssen: Der nächste Angriff würde uns erwischen. Doch Sherlock stieß mich von sich - und verschwand hinter einer Feuerwand. Dann hörte ich ihn brüllen vor Schmerzen.  
Im nächsten Augenblick saß ich senkrecht im Bett und rang nach Luft.  
  
          DRINGEBLIEBEN! befahl ich in Gedanken meinem Mageninhalt. Aber okay...der war schon in tiefere Gefilde abgewandert...  
  
"...John...? Alles in Ordnung?" nuschelte Sherlock verschlafen.  
"Ja, schlaf weiter, tut mir Leid...", flüsterte ich und ließ mich zurück sinken.  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock lag in seinem Bett...die Decke schien sich gar nicht mehr über seinem Körper zu wölben, so abgezehrt war er. Buchstäblich bis zum Skelett abgemagert.  
"Sherlock, bitte, du MUSST etwas essen", flehte ich verzweifelt und hielt seine klamme, knochige Hand...  
"...kann nicht...Moriarty hat alles vergiftet. Ich platze, wenn ich auch nur einen Bissen zu mir nehme...", erklärte er und seine verlöschenden Augen sahen mich entschuldigend an...  
  
          Das ist Schwachsinn...! - und überhaupt, Watson, häng ihn an den Tropf - du träumst doch!  
  
Es war dieser massive Blödsinn, der mich dazu brachte, aufzuwachen. - Trotzdem ratterte mein Puls. Es war mir so real vorgekommen. Dieser verhungernde Sherlock war mir an die Nieren gegangen...   
  
Während ich wieder zu Atem kam, lauschte ich in das Dunkel. Sherlock stöhnte leise im Schlaf. Im Restlicht sah ich seine hageren, schmerzverzerrten Züge, sein Kopf zuckte hin und her und seine linke Hand krampfte sich fahrig auf seiner Brust zusammen. Ich rutschte näher an ihn ran.  
"Sherlock, alles okay, beruhige dich. Du bist zuhause...WIR sind wieder zuhause...", raunte ich ihm zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Linke, die andere auf seine Stirn. "Alles ist gut, Sherlock..."  
"John...?" fragte er mit schwacher, ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. "Ich bin hier. Du bist in Sicherheit." Er seufzte im Halbschlaf. "Gehnichweg...", bat er, drehte mir den Kopf zu und schien seine Stirn in meine Hand zu schmiegen.  
"Ich bin hier", versicherte ich. "Ruh dich aus..."  
Noch eine ganze Weile wagte ich es nicht, ihn loszulassen, doch ab diesem Moment beruhigte er sich zusehends. Irgendwann zog ich mich versuchsweise zurück. Erst als er die nächsten paar Minuten wirklich entspannt liegen blieb, wagte ich es aufzuatmen. Er schlief so selten - und ich weiß sehr gut, wie das ist, wenn man sich davor fürchten muss...  
  
  
  
Es war längst hell. Sherlock lag völlig entspannt neben mir und schlief immer noch fest. Ich beobachtete ihn, schwankend zwischen Erleichterung und Sorge. Wie schutzlos und verletzlich er aussah... Er musste sich ziemlich verausgabt haben, hatte wohl einfach nicht abschalten wollen und können. Der April war aber auch wirklich ein einziges Desaster gewesen: Begonnen mit dem von Sherlock anberaumten Stelldichein in der Schwimmhalle über die Obdachlosenmorde und Sherlocks Kapitulation, seinen Zusammenbruch, meine Entführung, Moriartys Drohung und dann zwei Wochen Exil...auch für ihn... Die Sehnsucht, die ich aus seiner Stimme herausgehört hatte, war keine Projektion gewesen und auch wenn sie nur zu einem Bruchteil mir gegolten hatte, hatte sie mich jedesmal gerührt. Jedesmal hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, ob er ausreichend schlief und aß...offensichtlich zu recht... Er hatte lange Zeit alle seine Probleme mit sich allein abgemacht - oder auch mit Drogen zum Schweigen gebracht - gerade erst hatte er nach Jahren mal wieder begonnen, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen und dann hatte er ausgerechnet kurz nach seinem Nervenzusammenbruch sich gezwungen gesehen, mich weg zu schicken....  
So froh ich war, dass er nun doch weiter machen würde, ein paar Tage Ruhe konnten wir beide vertragen - fraglich war nur, ob er die Geduld dazu haben würde...  
Ich blieb also still liegen, damit er nicht aufwachte...  
Unterdessen überlegte ich, dass ich abgesehen von Entensandwiches aus den Resten vielleicht auch Frikassee machen und einfrieren könnte...  
  
Unser üppiges Dinner hatte auch sein Gutes gehabt: Mein Magen knurrte immer noch nicht...  
  
  
  
Erst gegen Mittag regte er sich und brauchte mehrere Anläufe seine Lider zu heben, als seien sie bleischwer. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er mich an und ließ seine Augen wieder zufallen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" flüsterte ich.  
"...müde...", murmelte er lakonisch.  
"Bloß müde - oder - ?"  
Er nickte nur matt.  
"Okay, schlaf einfach weiter", sagte ich fast lautlos und merkte dann, dass er mich schon wieder nicht mehr hörte. Gerne hätte ich überprüft, ob er nicht untertrieben hatte, es wäre kein Wunder, wenn sein Immunsystem nach all den seelischen und körperlichen Strapazen der letzten Zeit vor irgendeinem Virus in die Knie gehen würde.  
  
Erst als ich nach einer halben Stunde sicher war, dass er wieder im Tiefschlaf lag, schlich ich mich hinaus, benutzte die Toilette im zweiten Stock ohne zu spülen und trank etwas Wasser, dann kehrte ich mit einer neuen Flasche Mineralwasser für Sherlock zurück. Ich war selbst noch ziemlich müde - aber normalerweise wäre ich sonst trotzdem aufgestanden und dann eben früher zu Bett gegangen, aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. - Ob er sich in den letzten zwei Wochen wohl eingeschlossen hatte, damit Mycroft nicht merken sollte, dass er schlafwandelte? Bei der Belastung, der er ausgesetzt gewesen war, hatte er damit rechnen müssen.  
  
  
  
Ich war nochmals weggedöst. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, blickte ich geradewegs in Sherlocks.  
"HassaunossimlichJetlag,was?" nuschelte er.  
"Hm..."  
  
          Moment! Sollte das heißen: Bitte, bleib hier? - oder: Kannst mich nicht mal allein lassen? - Nein. Selbst so ungewöhnlich sozial wie er gerade drauf war, letzteres hätte er klar formuliert...  
   
"...ziemlich", stimmte ich verspätet zu. "Die ganze Situation...ich hab da unten nicht richtig abschalten können..."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich Mycroft überreden, dich auch eine Kreuzfahrt gewinnen zu lassen..."  
Ich kicherte ins Kissen. "Nein, das is nix für mich... - ich werd' mich hier schon erholen. - Brauchst du etwas?"  
  
"Nur etwas, das du nicht erledigen kannst...", grinste er und schlug die Decke zurück.   
"Langsam, Sherlock!" warnte ich ihn.  
"Jaja, Herr Doktor", beschwichtigte er mich und richtete sich langsam auf. "Geht schon", versicherte er.  
Ich beobachtete trotzdem aufmerksam, wie er aufstand und sich ins Bad tastete.   
Ein paar Minuten später kam er zurück, sackte schwerfällig auf die Matratze, trank etwas Wasser und schlüpfte zurück ins Bett.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen...", murmelte er in schon wieder leicht verschliffener Aussprache und mit geschlossenen Augen: "Muss nur schlafen..."  
  
  
  
Erst spät abends schien er sich etwas erholt zu haben. Ich hatte mich inzwischen doch ein paar Mal raus geschlichen, hatte Reis gekocht etwas Erbsen und Karotten aufgetaut und später würde ich einen Teil der Fleischreste dazu aufwärmen. Auf eine fettige Soße würde ich jedoch verzichten. Ich bin sowieso nicht gut als Soßenkoch... Stattdessen würde ich etwas Kokosmilch drankippen. Dazwischen hatte ich unsere Vorräte inspiziert: Wenn er wollte, machte sich Sherlock gar nicht schlecht als Einkäufer. Eiscreme? Carte d'or Amaretto Vanilla and Chocolat... Sieh an...: Sherlock, ein Süßmaul? Wer hätte das gedacht...?   
Ich stieß dann auch auf den Spiegelschrank...den müssten wir mal installieren...  
  
Irgendwann währenddessen rief mich Mycroft an.  
"Hallo, John. Wieder gut angekommen, hoffe ich?"  
"Ja, danke - und danke für alles. Jack hat schon erzählt, dass dieser Anschlag geklärt ist. Wozu Fans imstande sind...! Schon irre..."  
"Ich hätte mich schon früher gemeldet, aber ich war etwas angeschlagen. Diese ...ganze Aktion, zusätzlich zum üblichen Tagesgeschäft, das ging doch an die Substanz..."  
"Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Dann noch die Aufregung am Freitag... Geht's denn wieder?"  
"Doch mittlerweile, ja. Aber das Wochenende über war ich vollkommen erschöpft. Ich habe wirklich flach gelegen..."  
Ich glaubte es ihm - und dennoch war seine Offenheit Berechnung: Ich sollte ihm ehrlich sagen, wie es Sherlock ging.  
"Wie geht es Sherlock?"   
  
          Bingo! - PASS auf, was du sagst! - Nicht: Wir haben den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Das würde sich entweder anhören nach: 'Ich habe heute noch gar nicht nach ihm gesehen' - oder... eben!  
  
"Sherlock hat, noch ehe ich zurück war, gleich noch einen Fall gelöst. Aber jetzt, wo die ganze Spannung von ihm abgefallen ist, ist er doch ziemlich erledigt. Er hat jetzt fast 24 Stunden nahezu am Stück geschlafen. Ich mache uns grade was zu essen. Gestern abend hat er aber für seine Verhältnisse geradezu reingehauen..."  
"Wirklich...!? Oh, John, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zubringen, dass er ausreichend isst und schläft - Ihnen gelingt das offenbar besser...", sagte Mycroft zerknirscht.  
"Es war die Situation, Mycroft... Aber er scheint mir jetzt recht ausgeglichen."  
"Bitte, passen Sie auf ihn auf, ja?"  
"Aber sicher."  
"Ich weiß natürlich, dass Sie Ihren Vertretungsjob gekündigt haben..."  
"Ist mir klar."  
"Also, Sie erinnern sich ja, an unser erstes Meeting - "  
"Mycroft, der Reis brennt an."  
"Schon verstanden. Bis bald, John."  
"Bis bald, Mycroft..."  
  
Natürlich war der Reis noch nicht dabei anzubrennen.  
  
  
   
"Wenn wir tagelang bloß durchschlafen, werden wir bestimmt nicht zunehmen", erklärte ich, als Sherlock das nächste Mal aufwachte.  
"Muss das sein...?", maulte er trotzig.  
"Na, du willst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen - also wenigstens, bis du keine Gürtel mehr brauchst!"  
"Das ist ein Argument...", grinste er einlenkend.  
"Bleib, wo du bist. Schlaf einfach nicht wieder ein, ja?"  
  
          Ich sollte eine Personenwaage anschaffen...am Besten wiege ich ihn wohl, wenn er schlafwandelt, ging es mir durch den Kopf, als ich das Essen holte.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir genehmigen uns erst Morgen den Rest der Orangensauce und der Füllung, damit es nicht so eintönig wird - hoffe, es schmeckt dir einigermaßen...", sagte ich entschuldigend.  
"Ich habe dir schon zugesagt, dass ich etwas essen werde", versetzte er. Dann sah er mich mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an."Nicht gut...", vermutete er.  
Ich musste lachen. "Schon okay. 'Nicht schmeichelhaft' ist völlig okay!" versicherte ich.  
Doch das Orangenaroma der Ente vertrug sich überraschend gut mit der Beilage. Sherlock sagte dazu zwar nichts, aber ich konnte zufrieden sein mit der Portion, die er verdrückte. "Du hast Eis gekauft, habe ich gesehen. Wie wäre es mit Nachtisch?" fragte ich: Ich erhöhe - geht wer mit?  
"Aber wirklich nur eine kleine Portion...", sagte er. Irgendwie klang es - naschhaft...! ...und ein klitzekleines Bisschen nach Mycroft...   
  
  
Satt und zufrieden krochen wir schon eine Dreiviertelstunde später wieder ins Bett. Solange sich Sherlock nicht langweilte, würde ich mich hüten, irgendwie daran zu rühren...  
            
  
  
  
Der Geruch von Kaffee weckte mich.  
Sherlock hockte neben mir und nippte an einem Henkelbecher.  
"Morng", nuschelte ich etwas überrumpelt. "Bissjaschonauf..."  
"Hm? Oh, ja...Morgen, John. ...sorry. Hab bloß mir Kaffee gemacht... - Nicht gut..."  
"Schon okay...ich werde etwas mehr brauchen als bloß Kaffee. Ein Entensandwich vielleicht...", grinste ich. "Geht's dir besser?"  
"Als Arzt solltest du das doch sehen."  
"Klar, sollte ich das. Aber erstens: Ärzte sollten nicht über den Kopf eines Patienten hinweg diagnostizieren, wie es ihm geht - und zweitens interessiert mich dein subjektives Empfinden wirklich."  
"Ich vermeide subjektives Empfinden - wie du wissen solltest. Sachliche - und soweit möglich - objektive Beobachtung ist mein Metier."    
Ich musste grinsen: "Natürlich, Sherlock! - Übersetz es mal für den dummen, kleinen Mediziner: Wie geht's dir und vor allem: Wirst du zum Frühstück etwas essen?"  
"Da du mich zum Mittag wieder wirst mästen wollen - also schön: Etwas Toast und Rührei vielleicht..."  
  
Ein weiteres Wunder. Aber wenn er keine Gürtel mehr brauchte, würde das wahrscheinlich aufhören...  
  
  
  
"Hat sich Mycroft bei dir gemeldet?" fragte Sherlock etwas später. Kommentarlos vertilgte er gerade auch den Ham, den ich ungefragt zu den scrambled Eggs produziert hatte...   
Ich kaute gerade an meiner Portion und erwiderte - noch etwas sprachbehindert: "Ja."  
"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
          WAS?? Ich verschluckte mich fast - und versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Naja, er hat eingeräumt, dass er etwas abgeschlagen war. Aber anscheinend hat er sich übers Wochenende wieder erholt. Natürlich wollte er in erster Linie wissen, wie es dir geht."  
"Und was hast du gesagt?"  
"Dass du in Ordnung bist, aber etwas Schlaf nachholen musst. Was, bitte, hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Nein, ist okay...", lenkte er sanft ein.   
  
Hatte er sich wirklich ein wenig um Mycroft gesorgt?! So schien es mir zumindest...  
  
Nach dem Frühstück legte sich Sherlock wieder hin.   
  
'Sleeping Detective', dachte ich. aber das hätte ich nie ausgesprochen. Ich war heilfroh, dass er sich Ruhe gönnte...!  
  
Um die Zeit zu vertreiben, surfte ich ein wenig im Netz und stellte verdutzt fest, dass die Amis unterdessen Bin Laden in Pakistan aufgestöbert und getötet hatten, ...also...wenn es denn auch stimmte. Etwas irritiert, registrierte ich, dass ich gerade viel zu sehr mit meinem persöblichen Umfeld beschäftigt war: Meine und Sherlocks Welt war wieder in Ordnung - was interessierte mich da Al Qaida...?  
  
  
Zu dem Rest Ente à l'orange machte ich zum Lunch Kartoffelpürree - vielleicht nicht sehr stilvoll - keine Ahnung! - , aber Sherlock hatte dieses Instantzeug schließlich eingekauft. ...ob ihn Mag manchmal losgeschickt hatte, um Besorgungen zu machen? Oder hatte es Zeiten gegeben, wo er sich selbst so etwas angerührt hatte...?   
  
Irgendwie kaum vorstellbar...  
  
  
  
  
Am Spätnachmittag klingelte Sherlocks Handy.  
"Sieh nach", sagte er nur - ohne die Augen zu öffnen.   
Sein Befehlston ärgerte mich nicht im Geringsten. Das war der alte Sherlock. Auch wenn er womöglich auf Kosten des sozialeren Sherlock zurück kam, war das okay, solange das bedeutete, dass es ihm besser ging.  
  
"Hier bei Sherlock Holmes?" meldete ich mich etwas unsicher.  
Mindestens ebenso unsicheres Räuspern am anderen Ende.  
"Tja...dann... Dr Watson, nehme ich an...", kam es zögerlich aber wohl artikuliert.  
"Richtig, Sir. Bitte, worum geht es?"  
"Ich kontaktiere Sie in einer Angelegenheit, die äußerste Diskretion erfordert...ob es im juristischen Sinne tatsächlich ein Fall ist, kann ich nicht versprechen...aber...: Für mich, meine Familie und einige weitere Menschen steht trotzdem so ziemlich alles auf dem Spiel..."  
Er klang äußerst angespannt - so als müsse er sich gerade selbst ein Glas Wasser bringen und den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfen... "Ich bin Rektor einer - wirklich renommierten Schule... Eine Kollegin hat sie mir empfohlen...Miss Violet Copper..."      
   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bei ACD ist Mycroft sieben Jahre älter. Sonst habe ich mich ja eher am tatsächlichen Alter der Schauspieler orientiert, aber bei Gatiss wäre der Altersunterschied einfach zu groß geworden.


	42. Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieso finden ein Lehrerehepaar und seine beiden Kinder eines Mittwochmorgens einen geschmolzenen Laptop auf dem Küchentisch vor?

  
"Klingt nach einem delikaten Problem", sagte ich zurückhaltend verständnisvoll. "Die Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub, vermute ich?"  
"Nein, zumindest nicht viel. Wenn das Problem nicht bis spätestens Morgen gegen 16 Uhr geklärt ist, könnte schlimmstenfalls die Karriere meiner Frau und womöglich auch der Ruf ihrer Schule ruiniert sein. Auch auf mich und meine Schule dürfte das ein schlechtes Licht werfen, damit wären auch meine Kinder und mehr oder weniger zumindest einige unserer Schüler betroffen."  
"Ziemlich kurzfristig...", seufzte ich.  
"Wenn Sie natürlich gerade wieder einen bombenbastelnden Geiselnehmer oder einen Serienkiller verfolgen, hat das natürlich Vorrang, Dr. Watson. Das ist mir doch klar...", stöhnte er resigniert.  
Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber: Auf seiner blassen Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Er sah ziemlich kritisch und noch nicht gerade interessiert aus... Und wenn ich mir so seine Oberlippe betrachtete, auch...angewidert...?  
Überdeutlich formten seine Lippen die Worte: "Worum geht es?" und "Mach laut!"  
Ich gehorchte. "Könnten Sie mir kurz schildern, worum es sich handelt?"  
Er seufzte schwer aus dem Lautsprecher. Sherlock schloss die Augen, um sich ganz auf den Klang seiner Stimme konzentrieren zu können. "Sehen Sie: Da geht es schon los. Es wäre denkbar, dass eine Klausur, die meine Frau am Freitag schreiben lassen muss, in die Hände von Schülern gelangt sein könnte**. Das hätte fatale Folgen. Auch für die Schüler, die sich der Schwere des Vergehens womöglich gar nicht bewusst sind. Besonders entsetzlich wäre es, wenn meine Tochter an diesem Coup beteiligt wäre. Sie war bis vor wenigen Wochen wirklich eine Tochter, wie man sie sich nicht besser wünschen kann, aber seit kurzem versteht sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihrer Mutter. Beide scheinen sich nur noch über Eines einig zu sein: Dass sie mit mir nicht darüber reden können. Es könnte aber auch etwas ganz anderes sein...etwas, das ich im Augenblick noch gar nicht einschätzen kann."  
"Wie alt ist Ihre Tochter?"  
"Achtzehn - seit zwei Monaten und hochintelligent, so dass sie mit Sicherheit die volle Härte des Gesetzes treffen würde, falls sie sich irgendetwas zuschulden kommen ließe. Nicht dass wir das je für möglich gehalten hätten, sie ist reif, sehr sozial und moralisch integer."  
"Könnte ein Freund das Problem sein?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Das bezweifle ich. Sie hat seit eineinhalb Jahren denselben. Ich kenne ihn. Er holt regelmäßig zweimal die Woche seine kleine Schwester von meiner Schule ab."  
"Besucht er die Schule Ihrer Frau?"  
"Nein. Die Schule meiner Tochter..."  
"Moment. Von wievielen Schulen reden wir denn hier?" fragte ich leicht verwirrt.  
"Also wissen Sie, das ist so: Auch meine Eltern und Schwiegereltern waren Lehrer. Meine Frau und ich fanden es beide problematisch, dass die eigenen Eltern an unseren Schulen unterrichtet haben: Es gibt immer böse Unterstellungen. Etwa, dass sich Lehrkräfte nicht trauen, den Kindern ihrer Kollegen schlechte Noten zu geben. Und das ist noch vergleichsweise harmlos. Auch unser Sohn besucht nicht die gleiche Schule wie seine Schwester."  
"Und er ist wie alt?"  
"Zehn. Und er ist durch diese Entwicklung total verunsichert, fürchte ich. - Hören Sie bitte, ich habe schon versucht, mit meiner Frau und meiner Tochter zu reden, meinen Sohn gefragt, ob er eventuell etwas weiß. Ich habe schon vor zwei Wochen versucht, alle drei zu einer Sitzung bei einem Familientherapeuten zu überreden - aber jetzt ist das Problem in ein so - akutes, prekäres Stadium geraten und das buchstäblich über Nacht...! Und es wäre auch kein Therapeut investigativ genug, diesem Rätsel beizukommen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn Außenstehende involviert sein sollten..." Er hatte begonnen, nach Luft zu ringen und seine Stimme schwankte.  
"Also zuerst atmen Sie mal ganz langsam und tief durch und versuchen sich etwas zu beruhigen", erklärte ich beschwichtigend, denn ich hätte mich kaum gewundert, wenn ich ein paar Momente später von meinem Gesprächsteilnehmer nur noch ein dumpfes Rumpeln vernommen hätte. "Ich will sehen, was sich machen lässt." Sherlock spreitzte die Finger der rechten Hand, um mir anzudeuten, dass wir in fünf Minuten zurückrufen würden.  
"Ich rufe Sie in fünf Minuten unter dieser Nummer wieder an."  
"Gut", hauchte der Rektor matt. "Ich warte..." Es klang, als klammere er sich an eine allerletzte Hoffnung.  
  
"Was denkst du?" fragte ich Sherlock.  
"Klingt mehr nach einer lästigen Familienangelegenheit, als nach einem interessanten Fall. Und dann auch noch Schulen...!" mäkelte dieser angewidert.  
  
Okay, da ist der alte Soziopath wieder!  
  
"Ich meinte eigentlich, ob du dich überhaupt schon fit genug fühlst, überhaupt einen Fall anzunehmen! Denn wenn ja: Ich würde sofort versuchen zu helfen, wenn ich wüsste, wie."  
"Nicht gut, hm?" fragte er etwas kleinlaut.  
"Nein", sagte ich - doch in nachsichtigem Ton. "Im Übrigen sollst du dich ja weder in den Unterricht setzen, noch Pausenaufsicht halten, oder was. Womöglich musst du dir die Schulen nicht mal ansehen... Weckt das ungute Erinnerungen bei dir?"  
"Ungut ist schon ein Euphemismus!" schnaubte er.  
"Ich vermute, du warst chronisch unterfordert, von drei Vierteln des Lehrstoffs tödlich gelangweilt und sämtliche Lehrer und Mitschüler waren Idioten?"  
"Wie hast du das deduziert? Ist das so offensichtlich?" staunte Sherlock. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?"  
"Nichts, schon gut! Es war keine - keine exakte Deduktion, in deinem Sinne - und meine Heiterkeit bezog sich ganz bestimmt nicht auf deine...Leidenszeit, sondern, dass es dich so überrascht hat... - Also, was ist nun?"  
Er seufzte. "Na, schön. Frag ihn, wo er wohnt und mach einen Termin aus. Je nach dem, in ein oder zwei Stunden."  
  
"Hallo? Also, Mr Holmes ist bereit, sich das Problem anzusehen. Wo wohnen Sie?"  
"Nein!" rief er entsetzt. "Ich meine: Das ist großartig - ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar! Aber ich stehe vor Ihrer Haustür und ich würde Ihnen gerne die Details zunächst schildern, ohne dass meine Familie davon weiß."  
"Angesichts der Eile, die diese Angelegenheit erfordert, muss ich leider zu bedenken geben, dass uns das wertvolle Zeit kosten wird", sagte ich zweifelnd.  
Sherlock riss mir sein Telefon aus der Hand. "Kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde herauf", befahl er und drückte mir das Black-Berry wieder in die Hand.  
"W-war ER das?" fragte der Rektor und klang eher eingeschüchtert als verdattert. "Genau. Setzen Sie sich solange ins Speedy's und bestellen Sie sich einen Lindenblütentee. Oder einen Schnaps, falls Sie nicht mehr fahren müssen. Bis gleich."  
  
"Telefonische Verordnungen, Doktor?" schmunzelte der Detektiv.  
"Er klang streckenweise, als stünde er kurz vor einem Kollaps", erklärte ich.  
"Sieh schon mal nach, was du über seine Frau im Internet finden kannst. Ich muss mich fertig machen." Er sprang auf.  
"Ich bin auch bloß im Jogginganzug!" protestierte ich.  
"Dein Problem."  
  
Er rauschte hinaus und verschwand im Bad. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm ich meinen Laptop und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Während ich den Computer hochfuhr, began ich mich hastig umzuziehen. Nachdem ich zuerst zu einer schwarzen Jeans gewechselt hatte, suchte ich nach der Site von Rorys Schule. Der Schulleiter hieß Huxtable*. Dann versuchte ich, eine Lehrerin dieses Namens ausfindig zu machen, aber ich fand nur eine Grundschullehrerin und ein Uni-Professorin. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren Mädchennamen behalten. Na, dann nicht... Die verbleibenden 25 Minuten konnte ich mich wirklich noch gedulden... Wenigstens würde ich jetzt noch ein Oberhemd und Schuhe anziehen können...  
Bald darauf fegte Sherlock herein - mit nichts als seinem offenen, blauen Morgenrock bekleidet - und begann an der Kommode nach und nach verschiedene Schubladen aufzureißen und wieder zurück zu stoßen, um dazwischen mit der anderen Hand Socken und Unterwäsche hervorzuholen. Er legte dabei ein solches Tempo vor, dass ich mich fast wunderte, dass er sich nicht selbst die Finger einklemmte.  
"Und?" fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen.  
"Nichts. Anscheinend heißt sie anders."  
Er knurrte irgendetwas von "Emanzen" und "neumodischen Unarten"...  
"Such nach 'Klausur' und dem Datum vom Freitag", befahl er.  
Also gab ich 'Klausur' und '6. Mai 2011' ein.  
Sherlock riss den Kleiderschrank auf und zog sich an.  
"Zu viele Einträge", seufzte ich und schnürte meine Schuhe zu.  
  
Knurrend schnappte Sherlock mein Laptop und hastete nach draußen. Ich folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. Okay, der Fall würde wohl ungefährlich sein, aber DAS war mir gerade zu hektisch!  
  
Bis ich das Wohnzimmer erreichte, stieg er gerade über den Couchtisch, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und starrte dann so konzentriert in den Bildschirm, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck schon bedrohlich wirkte.  
"Sherlock, schalt' einen Gang runter, ja? Du warst gestern noch völlig fertig... Und es wäre gut, wenn du nicht über Tisch und Bänke gehst, während unser Klient hier ist. - Tee?"  
"Kaffee", verbesserte er.  
"Hast du mir zugehört?"  
"Stör mich jetzt nicht." Er machte eine Handbewegung, als verscheuche er eine lästige Fliege. Also schwirrte ich ab: In die Küche.  
Nun, dem aufgeregten Mr Huxtable würde ich ganz sicher keinen Kaffee anbieten...  
  
Es hätte wirklich noch zwei Tage Zeit gehabt bis zum nächsten Fall...!  
Als ich Sherlock den Kaffee hinstellte, griff er nur danach. Kein Wort, keine Geste.  
  
  
Drei Minuten zu früh klingelte es bereits. Ich ging öffnen, ohne Sherlock bescheid zu sagen: Das erwartete er ohnehin von mir.  
Ein ca. Fünfzigjähriger, leicht übergewichtiger Mann im grauen Anzug kam die Treppe herauf. Ich hatte ihn bereits schnaufen hören, ehe ich ihn sah - also war es wohl immer noch die Aufregung, nicht etwa die Anstrengung vom Treppensteigen. Er trug eine Aktentasche und wirkte etwas derangiert: Leicht verstrubbelt - womöglich vom Haare raufen und sein Schlips saß nicht mehr ordentlich...  
"Dr Watson!", keuchte er, als er mich sah. "Oder legen Sie auf den Captain mehr Wert?"  
"Nein, schon gut. Kommen Sie erst mal herein. Guten Tag, Mr Huxtable."  
Er ergriff mit einem Seufzen meine Hand, die Seine war verschwitzt und zittrig.  
  
Als wir das Wohnzimmer betraten, hatte Sherlock in den Sessel am Kamin gewechselt, also bot ich dem Pädagogen meinen Sessel an. Ohne Tisch zwischen sich und seinem Gegenüber würde dem Detektiv nicht das kleinste Beben eines Fußes, noch sonst eine Bewegung, die von Unbehagen zeugte, entgehen. Mir fiel ein, wie Mike sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock geschildert hatte. Das hier drohte ähnlich zu werden...  
Ich brachte dem Rektor einen Tee und bemerkte einen leichten Alkoholgeruch, kein definierbares Aroma. Wodka, möglicherweise. Er wollte vermeiden, dass seine Familie riechen würde, dass er zu dieser Uhrzeit bereits einen Schnaps getrunken hatte. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
  
"Fangen Sie an! John: Notizen." befahl Sherlock ohne Umschweife.  
Huxtable sah einen Moment zu mir - fast schon entsetzt - über solche Umgangsformen.  
"Ist es - wäre es eventuell möglich, dass ich rauche? Ich meine, ich sollte nicht, aber - ", stammelte er nervös.  
"Oh, bitte, selbstverständlich, rauchen Sie. - Eine Untertasse, John."  
  
Ohne es zu ahnen, hatte Huxtable etwas geäußert, das Sherlock gleich etwas sozialer werden ließ - es fragte sich, ob das anhalten würde...  
  
"Einen Moment noch!" Der Lehrer sah auf. Sherlock schloss die Augen. "Jetzt." Verwundert holte der Rektor mit fahrigen Fingern ein Etui hervor und zündete sich ein Zigarillo an. Hektisch paffte er los.  
  
Sherlock schnupperte. "Kubanisch...Zigarillo...Purito-Format - Montecristo, würde ich sagen..." Er schlug triumpfierend die Augen auf.  
"Du meine Güte!" staunte Huxtable. "Das konnten Sie alles am Geruch erkennen?"  
"Auch die Akustik hat einige Hinweise geliefert. Hätten Sie eine Zigarre angeschnitten, hätte ich das gehört, Ihnen auch ziemlich exakt das Ringmaß sagen können, ebenso, ob es sich um eine Longfiller oder Shortfiller handelt. Sie sind unterschiedlich fest, wie Sie wissen werden. Der Widerstand, den sie leisten ist anders. Natürlich spielt auch die Schärfe der Klingen eine Rolle... Hätten Sie einen Bohrer benutzt, wäre das natürlich nicht möglich gewesen. Nun: Nichts dergleichen, was immer Sie da rauchen würden, war bereits geöffnet. Außerdem: Das Anzünden einer dicken Zigarre, erst recht eines Longfillers, hätte mehr Zeit benötigt und Sie hätten wahrscheinlich ein Turbofeuerzeug verwendet. Das Fauchen ist unverkennbar. Kuba war eindeutig zu riechen und zu hören war, dass Sie den Zigarillo zuerst von einer Folie befreien mussten, deren Aufreißstreifen einige Probleme bereiten kann, vor allem bei zitternden Händen. Von den kubanischen Zigarillos ist nur das Purito-Format einzeln eingeschweißt. Da ist die Auswahl dann nicht mehr so groß..."  
"Verblüffend! - oh, bitte, bedienen Sie sich, wenn Sie möchten..." verlangte Huxtable hingerissen.  
"Da sage ich nicht nein...!" Der Smoking Detective schnellte aus seinem Sessel nach vorne, packte flink das Zigarillo aus und ließ sich dann auch gleich Feuer geben."  
"Wirklich erstaunlich. Ein Hobby von Ihnen?" fragte der Lehrer.  
"Mitnichten", widersprach Sherlock. "Stellen Sie sich vor, ich muss mich, sagen wir, in einem Zimmer verstecken und eine Person kommt herein, die ich aus meiner Position nicht sehen kann. Wenn ich sie später wieder erkennen muss, muss ich mich auf das verlassen, was ich hören oder riechen konnte: Knarrende Dielenbretter, Absätze, Parfum - oder eben so etwas."  
"Stimmt, das leuchtet ein...", seufzte Huxtable. "Vielleicht können Sie mir ja wirklich helfen...!"  
"Dann los!"  
Er griff nach seiner Aktentasche. "Darf ich?" fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das Beistelltischchen.  
"Nur zu."  
Ein sehr flacher und unregelmäßiger schwarzer Quader landete auf dem Tischchen. "Das... - haben wir heute Morgen auf dem Küchentisch vorgefunden..."  
Sherlock hatte es sich bereits geschnappt und drehte es in seinen Händen.  
  
         Du liebe Zeit...! Es ist - nein, es war ein Laptop. Ein geschmolzener Laptop...!   
  
"...Ein Acer Aspire S irgendwas...5? Ultrabook, richtig? Und ich soll herausfinden, wer den armen Kerl ermordet hat, ja?"  
"Was??? Woran erkennen Sie das noch??"   
"Die Anordnung der Zugänge - hauptsächlich. Nettes Rätsel...!"  
"Mr Holmes! Das ist nicht witzig! Es geht hier auch gar nicht um den Materialwert, die Sachbeschädigung. Die Frage ist, wer wollte an den Inhalt? Und weswegen?"  
"Das ist ganz und gar unlogisch!" schimpfte Sherlock. "Wenn ich ein Schüler wäre und die Lösungen von Prüfungsaufgaben stehlen wollte, würde ich doch Sorge tragen, dass niemand auch nur Verdacht schöpft, dass irgendjemand an dem betreffenden Computer dran war. Und ich würde sicher stellen, dass dann auch wirklich genau die Fragen gestellt werden, auf die ich vorbereitet bin. Also meine Quelle zu zerstören, wäre in höchstem Maße kontraproduktiv! Wie alt sind denn die fraglichen Schüler?"  
"Es ist die Abschlussklasse...", gab er seufzend Auskunft.  
"Ausgeschlossen!!! Es sei denn, der oder diejenige ist am Passwort gescheitert und hat es aus Frust getan."  
"Frust, wie Sie es nennen, war auch mein Gedanke...Aber - ich bin total verunsichert...!"  
"Ein kindischer Racheakt oder auch der Denkzettel einer Frau - danach sieht es doch aus...! - ungeachtet sonstiger Informationen. Das ist - war also das Ultrabook Ihrer Frau und - "  
"Dassss...weiß ich nicht genau...", wandte Huxtable ein.  
"Sie wissen es nicht?" fragte Sherlock - halb verblüfft - halb herablassend...  
"Meine Tochter hat genau das gleiche Modell. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Aufkleber drauf. Aber nun hat Beth einen neuen Sticker auf ihrem. Aber: IST es auch ihrer? Oder der meiner Frau? - Hat sie sie ausgetauscht...?"  
"Hm..., König Salomo und zwei Frauen, die um ein lebendiges und ein totes Laptop streiten...", grinste Sherlock versonnen. "Nur, dass in diesem Fall - vorausgesetzt, Beth kennt das Passwort Ihrer Frau - sie die Möglichkeit hätte, auch das Innenleben des toten Laptops zu bewahren. Und Ihre Frau natürlich auch bei dem Laptop Ihrer Tochter - höchst unwahrscheinlich, natürlich, aber möglich... Also: Der Vollständigkeit halber, ist auch das zu erwägen..."   
  
Huxtable schluckte und sog heftig an seinem Zigarillo. "Also, meine Frau nimmt den - hat den Laptop auch mit in die Schule genommen. Nicht immer - aber, um in Freistunden damit zu arbeiten, oder für Filmvorführungen."  
"Was unterrichtet sie eigentlich?"  
"Englische Literatur. Da fällt mir ein...wenn man das DVD-Laufwerk irgendwie aufbekäme, ließe sich vielleicht eine ebentuell darin befindliche DVD noch identifizieren. Ich glaube, sie hat zuletzt Roman Polanskis Macbeth vorgeführt. Sie liebt diese Adaption und den Schülern imponiert die hübsche, schlanke Lady, die in der Schlafwandelszene völlig nackt ist... - wie auch immer... Ich habe das Gerät schon einem Bekannten von mir gezeigt, da ist von der Festplatte nichts mehr zu retten. Aber was das Passwort anbelangt: Es war deshalb nicht gespeichert. Aber ich vermute, dass meine Frau zuhause nicht darauf geachtet hat, Beth nicht sehen zu lassen, wenn Sie es eingab...", gestand der Rektor.  
"Und Beth weigert sich, ihr Laptop auf Inhalte untersuchen zu lassen, die sich nicht darauf befinden sollten?" versicherte sich Sherlock.  
"Exakt. Und das ist ihr Recht. Sie ist schließlich volljährig. Und sie ist zutiefst gekränkt wegen meines Misstrauens."  
"Denken Sie denn, Ihre Frau weiß, wessen Laptop es wirklich ist?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", gestand Huxtable verzweifelt. "Mir ist das Ganze ein Rätsel - bis vor ein paar Wochen waren wir eine Bilderbuchfamilie - und gerade Sybil und Beth - sie waren...mehr wie Freundinnen! Manchmal gingen sie zusammen ins Kino, zum Friseur, machten sich gegenseitig die Nägel...! - Sie haben zusammen einen Nageldesign-Kurs besucht im Sommer vor drei Jahren. Meine Frau klammert nicht, aber alle zwei bis vier Wochen etwa haben sie irgendetwas zusammen gemacht. Zumindest so eine Art Mädelsabend mit Film gucken und Käsefondue oder sowas. Und mein Eindruck war, dass Beth das wirklich genossen hat! Sie fand ihre Mum cool! - aber seit kurzem sind sie einander spinnefeind! Und nicht nur Beth! - so dass man sagen könnte, sie holte die rebellische Komponente der Pubertät eben jetzt erst nach - nein! Auch Sybil ist...so...unversöhnlich, trotzig geradezu... Wissen Sie, sie ist das Genie von uns beiden - also... Nein. Sie ist ein...geisteswissenschaftliches Genie. Sie sollte eigentlich an einer Uni sein - sie könnte es - locker...! - Aber sie möchte jüngere Menschen erreichen, Begeisterung wecken, wo Desinteresse war. Intellektuell bin ich ihr unterlegen. Aber ich kann gut mit vorpubertären Kindern, erkenne ihre Talente, oder was sie einschränkt... und das auf einem breiteren Spektrum an möglichen Begabungen. Manche... scheinbar schwierigen Kinder sind einfach hoch begabt und fühlen sich bloß - tja: Verarscht, wenn ihnen die meisten Aufgaben zu simpel sind..."  
  
         Okay, dachte ich: Jetzt hat er ihn!   
  
"Wie steht es mit Taschengeld? Wäre es denkbar, dass Beth ein finanzielles Interesse an einem solchen Betrug haben könnte?"  
"Unwahrscheinlich!"  
"Ihr Sohn ist zehn...und leidet unter dem...Zerwürfnis zwischen Mutter und Schwester. Er ist auf einer anderen Schule - erzählen Sie mir mehr."  
"Was soll ich da groß erzählen? Er ist ein guter Junge. Etwas introvertiert, weniger sportlich, als er es gerne wäre. Er und Beth hatten ein gutes Verhältnis bis vor kurzem..." Er seufzte. "Es ist...wie verhext...! Alles war in schönster Ordnung! Und das schien so - so selbstverständlich! Und plötzlich...da läuft alles schief... Eduard hat auch jetzt seine erste Vier und Fünf mit nachhause gebracht. Er lädt seine Freunde nicht mehr zu uns nachhause ein, sondern geht zu ihnen...Irgendwie...läuft alles aus dem Ruder...! Und ich...fühle mich schuldig - war ich zu undankbar? Rächt sich das jetzt...?"  
Er verstummte beschämt.  
  
Sherlock saß da und lächelte fasziniert vor sich hin. Vor seinen Lippen, seine zusammengelegten Hände: Zeige- und Mittelfinger ausgestreckt, Ring- und kleiner Finger verschränkt... - die Meditationspose der Vulkanier... Ich muss wirklich mal mit ihm Star Trek gucken, dachte ich...  
  
"Und Eduard hat sicher auch ein Laptop...?" hakte er nach.  
"Schon. Aber noch ohne Internetzugang. Er darf täglich eine Stunde an einen älteren PC, den wir mit einer Kindersicherung versehen haben - naja, auf Nachfrage auch mal etwas länger. Wir kontrollieren, welche Spiele er spielt. Also...wir versuchen es..."  
"Kontrollieren Sie seine Chronik?"  
"Manchmal...aber das würde nicht viel helfen..."  
"Nein, sicher nicht... - Handys haben Ihre Kinder natürlich auch."  
"Sicher. Aber bei Eduards Tarif würden wir es mitbekommen, wenn er das Internet genutzt hat - und es würde Kosten verursachen, die wir ihm fünffach anlasten würden. Wir haben es ihm verboten."  
  
Sherlock versank in Schweigen.  
  
  
Nach einer Weile, sah mich Huxtable wieder etwas verunsichert an.   
"Wenn wir nicht mit Ihrer Familie sprechen sollen - was haben Sie sich vorgestellt?" fragte ich.  
Wieder ein Seufzen. "Ich weiß nicht...Ich habe mir eine Liste von Sybils Prüflingen besorgt...mit...Anmerkungen... Ich fühle mich furchtbar, dass ich das getan habe, aber ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat. Nicht nur meinetwegen oder ihretwegen: Diese Schüler sind sich möglicherweise des Straftatbestandes gar nicht bewusst, halten es für einen Streich, allenfalls einen Kavaliersdelikt... - und ruinieren sich damit... Die Prüfungsaufgaben liegen einer Kommission vor, wenn auch nur der leiseste Verdacht besteht, es könne etwas durchgesickert sein, ist Sybil dran - und die Aufgaben müssen natürlich geändert und der Kommission erneut vorgelegt werden... - Ehm, tja...naja, also, ich dachte: Vielleicht hilft es außerdem, wenn Sie morgen Vormittag unsere Wohnung durchsuchen... Allerdings könnte es sein, dass Beth ihr - oder besser: Das übrig gebliebene Laptop mitnimmt..."     
  
"Das kostet uns zwar wertvolle Zeit..., aber es sollte funktionieren", nickte Sherlock. "Also: Sybil, Elisabeth und Eduard. Teilen Sie Dr Watson noch eventuell zweite Vornamen und Geburtsdaten mit. Haben Sie Haustiere - oder hatten Sie mal welche? Lieblingsfilme oder -bücher könnten interessant sein. In welche Filme sind Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter zusammen gegangen, wissen Sie das? Also wegen der Passwörter und wegen der Sicherheitsabfragen. Und natürlich brauchen wir - "  
  
Huxtable hatte ihm gerade die Liste zugeschoben.  
  
"Vain...? Sybil Vain?" fragte Sherlock amüsiert. "Die Schreibweise stimmt nicht, aber..."  
"Genau. Meine Schwiegereltern heißen Vain und sind Oscar Wilde-Fans. Ich kann diese Wahl trotzdem nicht begreifen: Ich meine, wäre Sybil auf einen Dorian Gray getroffen und wäre ebenso verletzlich, müsste sie sich längst opheliamäßig ertränkt haben. Wer würde soetwas seiner Tochter wünschen? Nun, sie selbst hatte sich längst damit arrangiert, wollte ihren Namen behalten. Unsere Kinder heißen nach ihr - übrigens..."  
"Gut. Das wäre meine nächste Frage gewesen. Hat ihre Tochter einen Blog, einen Facebook-Account - irgendetwas in der Art?"  
"Nein..., also: Nicht, dass ich wüsste..."  
"Ehm...: Spitznamen und so, John. Notieren. - Frühere Wohnorte?"  
Huxtable schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir waren immer hier."  
"Gibt es...Autos? Sonstige eigenen Vehikel?"  
"Ehm, nein, wozu? Und wieso würde Ihnen das weiter helfen?"  
"Na, jemand könnte einfach sein Autokennzeichen als Passwort nehmen. So etwas kommt vor."  
  
Huxtable genehmigte sich noch ein zweites Zigarillo und paffte geradezu pathetisch. "Oh, Gott...! Wenn Sie das hinbekämen...!" stöhnte er. "Haben Sie schon eine Theorie?"  
"Eine...? - Etliche - ! Aber es wäre vorschnell, sich schon auf eine Auswahl zu kaprizieren. Ich habe noch zu wenige Daten. Nun, Sie haben gewiss Fotos von Ihrer Familie...?"  
"Selbstverständlich! - Warten Sie..." Er holte ein weiteres - ein intaktes Laptop aus seiner Aktentasche, klappte es auf, fuhr es hoch und klickte ein wenig herum. Sherlock hatte unterdessen die Laptop-Leiche auf dem Boden abgestellt, so dass Huxtables Laptop auf dem Beistelltisch Platz fand.   
Sherlock besah sich die Fotos. "Mailen Sie mir die Neuesten so bald als möglich. Ruhig mehr, als Ihnen sinnvoll erscheint. Falls noch etwas Seltsames vorfallen sollte, melden Sie sich sofort. Auch nachts. Auch wenn Sie der Ansicht sind, das könne nichts mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun haben. Oft ist das nicht auf den ersten, flüchtigen Blick erkennbar..."   
  
         ...für die Idioten...! dachte ich - aber so etwas sagte er glücklicherweise nicht...  
  
Huxtable atmete ein wenig auf. "Danke. Ach, danke, Mr Holmes! Wenn Sie dieses Unheil abwenden können, dann sind Sie...praktisch unbezahlbar...!"  
"Feilschen funktioniert andersherum...", konterte Sherlock süffisant drohend.  
"Keine Sorge. Das ist nicht so gemeint", erklärte ich hastig und versuchte, entwaffnend zu lächeln. "Gut. Bis Morgen. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt - auch wenn es unwichtig erscheint, melden Sie sich...",  sagte ich beruhigend.   
  
Unterdessen spazierte der CD einfach grußlos hinaus.  
  
"Er...ist etwas exzentrisch...", versuchte ich zu erklären. "Er...ist...nicht unsozial... Aber, wenn er im...im Ermittlermodus ist, dann wird er beinahe zum Roboter - etwas befremdlich - aber letztlich ein gutes Zeichen. Naja: Er blendet alles Überflüssige und Belastende aus... Er...kann das dann nur auch nicht so zeigen..."  
"Oh..., verstehe...!" murmelte Huxtable. "Also dann lasse ich diese... Leiche wohl hier... Ich danke Ihnen, Dr Watson...Ich habe mich noch nie so - so hilflos gefühlt. Es scheint alles auf dem Spiel zu stehen - einfach alles...!"  
"Dieses Gefühl kenne ich leider nur allzugut", versicherte ich mitleidig. "Ich verspreche Ihnen: Wir tun, was wir können. Versuchen Sie, sich etwas zu entspannen. Sie sind ziemlich aufgewühlt - was ich verstehen kann..."  
"Ja, Sie haben recht...Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie in Edgar Allan Poes Geschichte vom Mahlstrom. Es geht gerade alles den Bach hinunter...!" seufzte Huxtable demütig. "Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass UNS so etwas passieren könnte..."  
  
Ich machte noch ein paar Notizen, begleitete unseren Klienten zur Tür und redete ihm ermutigend zu.  
  
  
Als ich unsere Wohnung wieder betrat, schmunzelte Sherlock mich süffisant an.   
"Nun... Was meinst du?" fragte er herausfordernd.  
"Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptop...! Hat was!" grinste ich.  
"Schmelzend? - Ich bitte dich, John...! Er IST geschmolzen. Lag in der Küche. Er wird im Backofen gewesen sein, am Boden hängt etwas Alufolie. Wird schön gestunken haben. Daran ist nichts rätselhaft. So, wie du es sagst, klingt es nach...sowas wie...spontaner Selbstentzündung...!"  
"Naja...'schmelzend' klingt...einfach...mysteriöser...", gab ich zu.  
"Eben. Effekthascherei! Lenkt wieder total vom Wesentlichen ab! JOHN! Lernst du denn gar nichts dazu???"  
  
Ich seufzte leise.   
Und grinste verstohlen vergnügt in mich hinein...!  
  
Okay: Er ist wieder da...!!!  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * vgl PRIO
> 
> ** vgl 3STU


	43. Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Auftrag nach dem Exil...! -
> 
> ...doch für John läuft es nicht wie gewünscht...

  
  
  
  
Als nächstes reiße ich die Fenster auf, um den Tabakqualm zu vertreiben.  
  
"Das Wichtigste ist es, die Stummel wegzuwerfen, John. Wenn sie erkalten, beginnen sie zu stinken. Bei der teuersten Zigarre ebenso wie beim miesesten Rillo. Es ist so, wie man es vom Tod behauptet: Dass er alle gleich macht", belehrte mich Sherlock philosophisch.  
  
Erst diese Bemerkung, dass ihm der Bestatter etwas schuldet und nun redet er schon wieder vom Tod. Musste ich mir Sorgen machen? Oder war ich gerade überempfindlich?  
  
Ich beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern kam - leise hustend - seiner Anweisung nach.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt hoffentlich nicht auf Zigarren umsteigen wollen...", krächzte ich mit einem leichten Kratzen in der Kehle.  
  
"Das sollte dir eigentlich recht sein, da inhaliert man wenigstens nicht."  
  
"Aber ICH inhaliere es jetzt sehr wohl! Du ebenso!" hielt ich ihm vor.  
  
"Glaubst du, der Feinstaub zur Rush Hour ist besser?" fragte er provokant zurück. "Aaach, wenn ich vor ...vierzig, fünfzig Jahren gelebt hätte... Da konnte man noch rauchen. Ich hätte bestimmt Pfeife geraucht...", sinnierte er verträumt. "Das hat Stil... Pfeifenraucher haben übrigens den geringsten Tabakverbrauch, wusstest du das? Nebenbei bemerkt war ich als Jugendlicher, als viele Andere es total cool fanden, heimlich zu qualmen, noch total dagegen. Kleiner Tipp: Wenn du selbst rauchst, wird es dich schon ganz bald nicht mehr im Hals kratzen, wenn du in einen verqualmten Raum kommst. ...was sag' ich...? Überflüssiger Hinweis heutzutage...", seufzte er abgrundtief.  
  
"Bist du sicher? Ohne Handy? Ohne Computer? Ohne Internet? Ohne auch nur ermitteln zu können, ob das Blut am Tatort von einem Mann oder einer Frau stammt, ganz zu schweigen von DNA?” fragte ich trocken zurück.  
  
“Da wären die Fälle wenigstens eine größere Herausforderung gewesen! Und vielleicht hätte ich ja dann die ein oder andere Methode sogar selbst entdeckt!”  
  
“War ja klar, dass du mal wieder auf alles eine Antwort hast”, seufzte ich grinsend. “Und? Siehst du...das hier als Fall...?"  
  
"Oh, du willst wissen, ob ich etwas essen werde... Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber ich brauche noch einen Kaffee."  
  
Er studierte die Liste, die ihm Huxtable dagelassen hatte. So weit ich das hatte sehen können, hatte Sybil – obwohl das verboten war! – einigen Schülerinnen aus der eigenen Abschlussklasse fallweise Nachhilfe erteilt. Das war streg untersagt, es schmeckte nach Bevorzugung. Und sachlich betrachtet: Man würde doch wirklich in Versuchung geraten, zumindest versteckte, dezente Hinweise zu geben, die bei der nächsten Leistungsüberprüfung hilfreich sein konnten...vielleicht sogar, ohne es zu wollen und zu merken. Also: Nicht wirklich übertrieben...dieses Verbot...  
  
Sherlock tippte etwas in meinen Laptop – Mann, das musste ich echt mal unterbinden! – aber nicht jetzt: Ich wollte jetzt keinen Streit, ich war gerade zu erleichtert, dass er anscheinend wieder der Alte wurde...  
  
"Und was machst du gerade?"  
  
"Ich suche nach Facebook-Accounts, Twitter, Blogs...von den Mädels mit den schlechten Zensuren. Morrys soll für mich rausbekommen, ob sie E-Mail-Accounts haben, die ihre Identität nicht erkennen lassen und sich reinhacken oder, ob sie irgendetwas unter Nicknames veröffentlichen. - Nicht so wie ein gewisser Doktor und Captain, den ich kenne...!"  
  
"Puh... Ich vermute, das machst du auch bei Beth - und auch bei Eduard...?" fragte ich und überging den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.  
  
"Wenn ich da nichts finde, muss Huxtable es ja nicht erfahren. Aber du weißt ja: Die Zeit drängt. - Alberner Name. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Huxtable oder Vain...", brummte er versonnen.  
  
"Wenn da jetzt wirklich Prüfungsmaterial eingesehen wurde - wie wäre das Desaster noch aufzuhalten?"  
  
"Hm...schwerlich, denke ich. Geständigen Täterinnen könnte man anbieten, sich krank zu melden, dann bekommen sie sowieso eine neue Aufgabenstellung, wenn sie nachschreiben – aber man könnte dann nicht sicher sein, dass sie nicht ihr Wissen bereits an Freundinnen weiter gegeben haben, nicht...?"  
  
“Oder vielleicht hat sogar eine gute Schülerin die Tat begangen, um einer Freundin mit schlechten Noten zu helfen...”, überlegte ich. “Obwohl...wann hätte eine gute Schülerin an den Laptop kommen sollen... Es war riskant, die Aufgaben auf diesem Laptop zu haben: Ich meine: Filmvorführung – irgendetwas kommt dazuwischen: Sie lässt die Klasse kurz allein. Alle halten dicht. Denkbar wäre es...”  
  
“Ja, aber wenn sich der Notenspiegel der ganzen Klasse so überraschend drastisch ändert, fällt das doch auf!” Er schmunzelte. "Ich bin sicher: Du hast nie abgeschrieben oder gespickt oder so etwas."  
  
"Nie", antwortete ich.  
  
"Ja. Wusste ich's doch..." lächelte er.  
  
  
  
         ...Moment...! Was...?!  
  
"Hast du...? Sherlock, sag jetzt nicht - ", stammelte ich entsetzt.  
  
"Problem? – Doch. Aber natürlich. Ganz regelmäßig und konsequent. Bei allem, was mich gelangweilt hat, habe ich gespickt oder abgeschrieben. Klar. Was dachtest du denn? - Ich sagte dir schon einmal: Ich bin kein Held. Ich bereue das auch nicht."  
  
"Wir sollten irgendwann einmal darüber reden, was du eigentlich unter 'Held' verstehst...", stellte ich fest. "Aber jetzt... Wie willst du weiter vorgehen? Was kann ich machen?"  
  
"Kaffee!"  
  
"Ou, du weißt genau, was ich meine! – Und du kannst bereits riechen, dass dein Kaffee so gut wie fertig ist! – Ich könnte versuchen, irgendwie an das Laufwerk ranzukommen..."  
  
"Vergiss es. Das können wir immer noch machen, wenn Beths Ultabook morgen nicht in der Wohnung ist..."  
  
"Was denkst du, wieso sich die Mutter so merkwürdig verhält? Könnte es sein, dass sie die E-Mail-Korrespondenz mit einem Liebhaber auf dem Laptop hat, oder so? Ich meine, falls Huxtable seine Tochter richtig einschätzt und sie auf diese Dateien gestoßen wäre, hätte ich vollstes Verständnis, dass sie auf ihre Mutter sauer ist!"  
  
"War ja klar, dass du bestrebt bist, hinter diesem Rätsel eine Romanze zu vermuten, weil du denkst, dass die Leute so etwas auf deinem Blog lesen wollen", neckte mich Sherlock.  
  
"Und wem kam im Gespräch mit einem gewissen Jefferson Hope der Gedanke dass Liebe ein grausamer Motivator sein kann?" stichelte ich zurück.  
  
"Ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig, John. Gefühle sind hier nämlich ganz bestimmt im Spiel – ich meine: Diese blinde Zerstörungswut?! – und ich bin auch sicher, dass Sybil auf ihrem Laptop persönliche Geheimnisse versteckt – oder versteckte. Vielleicht liegst du also tatsächlich richtig..."  
  
"Ach was?" grinste ich, überrascht, dass er mal eine Theorie von mir akzeptierte. "Naja, freuen würde es mich nicht. Vor allem für Eduard ist es ja jetzt schon schwer", seufzte ich. “Und wenn jemand sicher gehen wollte, Daten zu vernichten und...wegen der Möglichkeiten der Datenwiederherstellung, mit denen er sich nicht auskennt, hat er sich für den Backofen entschieden...”  
  
" – ach, verdammt...!" knurrte Sherlock verärgert.  
  
"Was ist?!"  
  
"Morrys! Abwesenheitsnotiz. Sitzt in irgendeiner albernen WLAN-Party fest! Wer weiß, wie lange...! Jetzt muss ich mir womöglich einen anderen Hacker suchen..."  
  
"Einen Anderen?! Wie willst du sicher sein, dass der das nicht ausnutzt? Er könnte die Beteiligten erpressen oder so etwas...!" warnte ich.  
  
"Morrys hat da einige Kontakte für mich, die er für integer hält. Aber zunächst warte ich noch. Vielleicht meldet er sich doch noch..."  
  
"Dein Kaffee, Sherlock”, sagte ich und stellte ihm den Henkelbecher hin. “Trotzdem: Du solltest dir heute Nacht ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen. Du hast einige verdammt stressige Wochen hinter dir", ermahnte ich ihn besorgt.  
  
"Ach was. Der Fall muss in weniger als 24 Stunden abgeschlossen sein! – Du bist hier für's Essen und Schlafen zuständig! Erledige du das!"  
  
War das jetzt trockener Humor...? Oder...?!  
  
  
  
Na, wie auch immer...! Ich machte mir ein Sandwich mit Entenfleisch. "Wirklich, Sherlock...ich würde jetzt gerne ein bisschen ins Internet. Ich bring dir dein Laptop. Mail du dir inzwischen deine bisherige Recherche."  
  
"Also schön...!" stöhnte er – märtyrerhaft aufopferungsvoll.  
  
  
  
Während er übertrieben ächzend meiner Bitte nachkam, sah ich die Post durch. Dabei fand ich auch Mrs Hudsons Karte:  
  
"Hallo, Jungs! Es ist wirklich großartig auf der Tilly Briggs! Nette Leute, adrette Seemänner, hübsche, bunte Cocktails, blauer Himmel! Ich geniiieeeße es!!! Aber ich vermisse Sie beide auch...! Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut! Naja: Passen Sie aufeinander auf, dann wird schon alles gut werden! - Bis bald! Ihre M. H. ❤  
  
         Aber klar, Mrs H. ...! Machen wir...! dachte ich lächelnd...  
  
  
  
"Wirklich nichts, was du...an mich delegieren könntest?" fragte ich später nochmal.  
  
"Außer Essen und Schlafen?" grinste er. "Morgen vielleicht. Ruh dich aus. Du weißt: Ich habe keinerlei Skrupel, dich aus dem Bett zu werfen, wenn ich eine Aufgabe für dich habe...!"  
  
Nein: Ich war nicht im Mindesten böse oder gekränkt! Das war eben Sherlock! Mich darauf hinzuweisen war ja schon ausgesprochen sozial!  
  
"Okay", grinste ich. "Na, dann wünsche ich erfolgreiches Grübeln!" - und nahm mir eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, ehe ich mit meinem zurückeroberten Laptop ins Schlafzimmer abzog...  
  
Doch, die Hypothese mit dem Liebhaber schien mir schlüssig. Weshalb sollte eine reife, intelligente Achtzehnjährige sonst so plötzlich ihrer Mutter den Rücken kehren, nachdem sie vorher so viel gemeinsam gehabt hatten? Zugegeben: Wir hatten noch viel zu wenige Daten, um über alle Umstände im Bilde sein zu können, aber zumindest dieser Teil des Rätsels schien mir doch ziemlich klar.  
  
Huxtable hatte mir nicht sagen können, in welchen Filmen Mutter und Tochter zusammen gewesen waren – er sei ein Kinomuffel – , aber es hatte sich teils um anspruchsvolle Literaturverfilmungen, Bühnenstücke und ernsthafte Historienfilme – sie seien zumindest in 'The King's Speech' gewesen – , teils um mythologisch-historisch-basierte Fantasyfilme gehandelt.  
  
Ich googlete Sybil und stellte fest, dass sie mal ein popularwissenschaftliches Werk über Ursprünge und Entwicklungen der Artussage bis hin zu spätmittelalterlichen Ritterromanen geschrieben hatte. Ihre Doktorarbeit handelte von einem bislang unbekannten Artusfragment aus der Zeit König Alfreds des Großen. Ansonsten hatte sie Lehrbücher und Interpretationshilfen zu moderneren englischen Theaterstücken für Lehrer verfasst, denn aus der Geschichte hatte sie sich größtenteils zurückgezogen und aufs Unterrichten verlegt. Keine unattraktive Frau für ihr Alter – jedenfalls sah sie um ein paar Klassen besser aus als ihr Mann – was nichts heißen muss – aber es war gut vorstellbar, dass sie einen Liebhaber hatte. Einen Lehrer an ihrer Schule vielleicht? Den Vater einer Schülerin? – Klug  wäre das nicht... – aber fand so jemand denn Zeit für Hobbies – also, wo sonst sollte sie ihn kennen gelernt haben? Oder es war ein Lehrer von einer der Schulen ihrer Kinder. Schließlich gab es ja Elternabende und so...  
  
Dann bekam ich eine Mail: Huxtable hatte Sherlock und mir die Fotos geschickt und auch nochmal die Liste als Pdf und ein paar weitere Notizen.  
  
Beth, Elisabeth, die Tochter hatte das Glück, mehr nach ihrer Mutter zu kommen: Sie war eine richtige Schönheit. Langes, schwarzes Haar, blass, hellgraue Augen. Auf einem Bild hatte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer fotografieren lassen: Poster hingen an den Wänden, Regale voller Bücher und Nippes. Eines der Fotos zeigte sie mit Freunden auf einer Art Mittelalterfestival, es gab auch noch ein weiteres Foto von dieser Gelegenheit, auf dem sie alleine zu sehen war: In einem Prinzessinnenkostüm, Wellen ins offene Haar fabriziert. Auch einen Schnappschuss mit dem Freund bei einem Motorrad gab es. Dazu noch mehrere Aufnahmen von Mutter und Tochter. Zwei, wo sie stolz ihre gestylten Nägel in die Kamera hielten. Eines, was die Tocher selbst gemacht haben musste, wie man an dem ausgestreckten Arm sah, wo sie zwei gigantische und sehr dekorative Eisbecher vor sich hatten und noch ein paar weitere. Kein Wunder, dass sich Huxtable diese Idylle zurückwünschte – und offenkundig war er ganz vernarrt in seine schöne Tochter. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für einen silbernen Anhänger in Drachenform. Ich fühlte mich an Smaug erinnert... Eddie war mehr der kamerascheue Typ. Auf einem gestellten Foto hatte er so einen 'Ach,-Mann,-fotografiert-mich-doch-nicht,-ich-mag-nicht,-wie-ich-aussehe'-Blick. Er war ein schmächtiges Kerlchen mit Prince-Charles-Ohren, ebenfalls schwarzes Haar und grau-blaue Augen. Und es gab auch von Eddie ein Bild in seinem Zimmer: Er hatte einen Rittertick. Niedlich. Irgendwie nicht ganz zeitgemäß und – naja...mit zehn sollte man das vielleicht langsam ablegen... Andererseits... die Mutter hat ein Faible für Artus, also... fällt wohl einfach der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm...  
  
  
  
Ich versuchte, was über die Tochter im Netz zu finden. Auf der Seite der Schule stand einiges: Sie arbeitete bei der Schülerzeitung mit. Sie hatte Ehemalige interviewt und – ohne Namensnennung – in diesem Artikel dargelegt, dass sich die Mehrzahl der Schülerinnen dieser Schule im Rückblick schlecht auf dieses Leben vorbereitet fühlte. Erstaunlich: Eine wahrhaft demokratische Schule, die solche Kritik zuließ! Sie hatte über die Jahre kontinuierlich Theater an der Schule gespielt: Zuerst Schneewittchen, zuletzt die Viola in “Was ihr wollt”. – Ein richtiger Allroundstar an ihrer Schule...!  
  
Ob sie vielleicht selbst eine Freundin hatte, die mehr als nur Nachhilfe brauchte? Konnte ja sein, dass sie Schülerinnen ihrer Mutter kannte – durch Hobbies, die obligatorischen Tanzstunden – soetwas...  
  
Und Eddie? Die Kids sogen PC und Internet mit der Muttermilch ein...oder lernten es von Freunden, wenn die Eltern da zurückhaltender waren. Aber er hatte sicher keine Verbindung zu einer Schülerin einer Abschlussklasse...!? – Andererseits: Einen Laptop in den Backofen stecken? Das WAR kindisch! Wirklich kindisch! – ...aber wieso? Hatte ER von der Affäre seiner Mutter erfahren? – es dann seiner Schwester erzählt...? – war es so gewesen...?  
  
  
  
...oh, Mann! Wie sollte Sherlock das rauskriegen...? – ach, was zerbrach ich mir denn da den Kopf?! – Das war Sherlock! NATÜRLICH würde er das rausbekommen!  
  
  
  
Ich sah mir die Mail von Huxtable und den Anhang noch genauer an: Er äußerte Vermutungen, – aufgrund von Gesprächen mit seiner Frau und anhand des Lehrplans – WAS in dieser Klausur vorkommen sollte. Würde es etwas bringen, danach zu googlen...?  
  
Ich versuchte es. Aber mit dem Ergebnis konnte ich nichts anfangen.  
  
Seufzend überlegte ich, den Laptop herunter zu fahren. Mann! Ich brauchte endlich ein neues Passwort! Aber nichts von Tolkien, aus dem Dschungelbuch, aus der Astronomie – danach würde er jetzt womöglich zuerst forschen. Die lateinische Bezeichnung irgendeines Knochens? Oder Organs? - Nein, da kannte er sich zu gut aus – und eine Krankheit wollte ich dann doch nicht nehmen... Was aus meiner Vergangenheit? Aber wenn ich ehrlich war: Von meiner Vergangenheit jenseits der Militärzeit fühlte ich mich auf eine angenehme Weise ziemlich losgelöst. Irgendwie schien das nicht mehr zu mir zu gehören – was natürlich Quatsch ist. Dann... – was Militärisches, also? Das wollte ich auch nicht so recht, eigentlich.  
  
Ich überlegte ein bisschen herum... Es sollte eigentlich nichts sein, was er dann doch wieder mit mir assoziieren würde... Schwierig...!  
  
  
Okay, das war's... – Heute nicht mehr!  
  
  
Ich verließ das Schlafzimmer – vordergründig, um mir noch ein Bier zu holen...  
  
  
“Sherlock...?” fragte ich, als ich ihn in sein Laptop starren sah. “Schon neue Erkenntnisse? Hat sich Morrys gemeldet?”  
  
Er machte nur wieder so eine entschuldigend-abwehrende Handbewegung.  
  
“Also nicht?” fragte ich zurück. “Sherlock? Irgendwas muss ich doch tun können!”  
“John. Geh' schlafen: Du bist müde...”, sagte Sherlock fürsorglich aber dennoch halb abwesend....  
  
War diese Sanftheit bloße Berechnung, damit ich Ruhe gab...?!  
  
“Kann das Eddie gewesen sein? Ich meine, das mit dem Laptop in der Backröhre...?” fragte ich.  
“Schon möglich...”, lächelte er amüsiert . “Ruh dich aus, John. Du siehst immer noch recht angegriffen aus.”  
“Ja, deshalb hole ich mir noch ein Bier – werde versuchen, zu schlafen...Sag' mir Bescheid, wenn ich was tun kann. Gute Nacht...”  
  
Er grüßte nicht zurück.

  
Mit dem weiteren Bier versuchte ich, einzuschlafen... –  
  
  
War nicht so leicht...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein Unterbewusstsein war auf einmal wieder mit dem Waterboarding beschäftigt, dem von vor acht Wochen...und...tja – der alten Geschichte... Anscheinend erinnerte mich diese Sache an den Elsternfall...  
  
Und NOCH zweimal schreckte ich hoch in dieser Nacht. Jedesmal allein.  
  
Okay: Sherlock hatte einen Fall. Aber war ich wirklich so leise gewesen, dass er mich nicht gehört hatte...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“John!  
  
  
  
JOHN!  
  
  
  
JOHN...!!!” brummte Sherlock.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Was...?! ...Sherlock...” Ich versuchte, wach zu werden... – gar nicht so einfach...!  
  
“Arbeit für dich. Hab's dir gemailt. Ich breche jetzt auf – zum Haus von Huxtable.”  
  
“Was? Moment...! – Du nimmst mich nicht mit?” fragte ich überrumpelt.  
  
“Jetzt, wo es mal legal ist, was? – Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte vor drei Wochen genau zwei Minuten ernsthaft darüber nach gedacht, als Heizungsableser und ähnliches zu arbeiten, dann hätte ich jede Menge fremder Wohnungen inspizieren können..."  
"Was? Du nimmst mich auf den Arm! – Was soll das? Sherlock – "  
"John: Ich brauche dich, um einen Teil der Links durchzugehen, die mir Morrys gerade erst vor eineinhalb Stunden gemailt hat! Mehr habe ich in der Zeit nicht geschafft. Und bleib auf Empfang – falls ich dich brauche – möglicherweise mit dem Laptop.”  
  
Ich krabbelte knurrend aus dem Bett und machte mir erst einmal Kaffee. Als ich mich an Sherlock vorbei zum Kühlschrank schlängelte, stutzte ich: "Wo bist du gewesen? Dein Mantel ist feucht."  
"Gut beobachtet, John."  
"Du lenkst ab. Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!"  
"Das willst du gar nicht wissen", versetzte er. "Und zieh dich an. Kann sein, dass du später schnell aufbrechen musst." Damit fegte er hinaus, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen: Nur die Haustür hörte ich wenig später ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Was hatte er da bloß wieder angestellt? War er etwa in Sybils Schule eingedrungen, oder was?  
  
Frustriert schüttete ich erst mal zwei Tassen Kaffee in mich hinein, denn ich hatte noch nicht das Gefühl, klar denken zu können.  
  
  
  
...Vatican Cameos*...  
  
  
...wo war dieser Gedanke jetzt hergekommen? Natürlich wusste ich, was das war: Ein altes militärisches Codewort der britischen Armee aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg: Eine Warnung, dass eine außenstehende Person, die zu hochrangigen Offizieren vorgelassen wurde, bewaffnet war.  
  
Aber sicher: Mein braves Unterbewusstsein hatte inzwischen fleißig Brainstorming betrieben, um mir ein neues Passwort zu besorgen. Und, Watson? Was sagst du? Findest du's gut? so schien es mich eifrig und Lob heischend zu fragen. Hm...? Doch...ja – JA, hast du gut gemacht...! dachte ich. Dieser Ausdruck war für sich genommen SO absurd...! Nichts, was man sich erschließen konnte. Okay: Mycroft würde das wissen – aber Sherlock würde Mycroft nicht fragen...  
  
Zufrieden mit meinem emsigen Gehirn und mir, fabrizierte ich ein Sandwich, holte den Laptop und änderte zuerst einmal mein Passwort, dann ging ich in meinen E-Mail-Account, um meine Arbeitsaufträge durchzusehen.  
  
  
Hm...  
  
Es waren keinerlei E-Mail-Accounts dabei. Die hatte er wohl selbst mit Morrys' Hilfe gehackt. Weil sie wichtiger und aufschlussreicher sein konnten? Oder doch auch, weil ich Skrupel gehabt hätte, mir das anzusehen?  
  
  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_igraine/pseuds/lady_igraine ** war der erste Link. Na, schön...

  
  
         Und was, bitte, ist 'unser eigenes Archiv'...? fragte ich mich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * zu VC - wahrscheinlich wissen es längst alle:
> 
>  
> 
> "I had observed some newspaper comment at the time, but I was exceedingly preoccupied by that little affair of the Vatican cameos, and in my anxiety to oblige the Pope I lost touch with several interesting English cases."  
> ACD, The Hound of the Baskervilles
> 
>  
> 
> Das ist dann wohl auch schon die Quelle für diesen Code. Es soll eine Pastiche dazu geben, die ich aber nicht kenne. Ich hatte auch selbst keine Lust, was mit Vatikan zu schreiben...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ** Nein, die gibt's hier - bis jetzt! - nicht: Darauf habe ich geachtet!


	44. Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naja, ihr ahnt es schon...!

  
  
Ich klickte den Link an und landete auf einer Profilseite.  
  
Lady Igraine war seit Dezember 2009 Mitglied und hatte sich ein Foto eines französischen Gobelins hochgeladen.  
http://www.wallpaperpimper.com/wallpaper/Art_&_3D/Painting/King-Arthur-Tapestry-1-1024x768.jpg  
  
Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war Igraine der Name von König Arthurs Mutter, die allerdings nicht mit dessen Vater verheiratet war (sondern mit dem ihrer Tochter Morgaine – den Namen habe ich vergessen) – Es war so eine Amphitrion-Story – bloß dass Uther kein Gott war (wie der alte Schwerenöter Zeus), sondern sich durch Zauberei helfen ließ, um in der Gestalt des im Kampf befindlichen Gatten das Bett seiner Angebeteten zu entern... – noch auf der Schule war meine zweite Freundin damals total vernarrt in die Nebel von Avalon gewesen – na, und ich armer Tropf hatte den ganzen Wälzer aufopferungsvoll gelesen...okay, teils eher überflogen... Vorher hatte ich nur vage Erinnerungen an harmlose Kinderbücher gehabt – ohne Ehebruch und Inzest...diese klaren Verhältnisse und gradlinigen Geschichten waren mir lieber gewesen...  
  
Lady_Igraine schrieb, sie sei bereits geraume Zeit Schwarzleserin in verschiedenen Fandoms und seit einiger Zeit lese sie auch Beta, soweit ihre Zeit das erlaube. Irgendwann werde sie sicher auch eine eigene Arbeit anfangen.  
  
         Was zur Hölle meint sie damit...? Ich kenne Schwarzfahrer und so aber...?  
  
Ich öffnete eine neue Browserregisterkarte und googlete...  
  
Aha...: Wenn jemand meinen Blog las, sich aber nicht registrierte und keine Kommentare schrieb, dann war das ein Schwarzleser. Angelo und Dimmock zum Beispiel...  
Und Sherlock und Molly waren bei 'Das große Spiel' gewissermaßen meine Betaleser gewesen – okay...!  
  
  
Lady_Igraine hatte inzwischen, wie ich weiter unten auf der Seite sah, tatsächlich eine 'Arbeit' begonnen.  
  
Ich klickte mich dazu durch: 'Unmögliche Liebe – Standesunterschiede' lautete der Titel.  
Irgendwas stand da noch von 'Arthur/Gwen. Merlin/Morgana', aber das überflog ich nur. Dann kam so was wie ein Vorwort:  
  
„Hallo, meine Lieben!  
  
Ja, ihr habt richtig gesehen: Ich versuche mich hier jetzt auch mal. (Es ist ein Arbeitstitel – aber so wisst ihr, was euch erwartet!). Seit einiger Zeit habe ich einen Narren an der neuen Merlin-Adaption der BBC gefressen. Ich weiß auch nicht: Was für mich immer ein Riesenaufreger ist: Kartoffeln und Tomaten in Europa vor der Entdeckung Amerikas!!! Von den Amerikanern bin ich diesen Fehler ja schon gewöhnt, aber in einer BRITISCHEN Serie?! Da könnte ich glatt vor Scham im Boden versinken! Camelot sieht aus, wie ein Loire-Schloss von FünfzehnhundertBATSCH oder so – viel zu verspielt und mal eben 1000 Jahre zu spät dran und auch sonst finde ich historisch und mythologisch manches ziemlich fragwürdig – aber: Hey! Um so mehr spricht es für die Serie, dass sie mich trotzdem so faszinieren kann, oder? Hauptsache ist doch – sage ich mir – der Gedanke der Tafelrunde bleibt lebendig! Die Idee, dass Merlin undercover ist, ist ein echt genialer Schachzug und mir gefällt diese Variante, dass er und Arthur derselben Generation angehören. Dass Gwen eine Farbige ist dagegen – bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich bin wirklich keine Rassistin! – DAS ist für mich anfangs schon eher gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen. Der historische Artus muss im sechsten Jahrhundert gelebt haben: Da gab es noch keine Afrikaner in Britannien – und wenn, dann hätte man thematisieren müssen, wie exotisch das alle finden. (gut, durch die römische Besatzung ist es denkbar...aber noch zu Zeiten, in denen die Parzivalsage entstanden ist, konnte man sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Kind eines Europäers und einer Schwarzafrikanerin aussehen muss...!) Dass Gwen eine Magd ist, ist zwar reichlich unkanonisch, aber es passt dazu, dass es später an der Tafelrunde keine „Stirnseite“ geben wird: Es kommt eben auf innere Werte an – und damit ist nicht „Blaues Blut“ gemeint.  
Also, um das nochmal zu sagen: Ich bin ein Fan. Trotzdem hätte ich Vieles anders gemacht. Aber hier lasse ich meine Fantasie das Ruder übernehmen!  
Deshalb werden meine Charas euch sicher recht ooC vorkommen. Naja, von der Serie aus betrachtet, ist es wohl als AU zu bezeichnen – wenn auch nur teilweise...  
  
  
Mehr will ich jetzt gar nicht erklären. Vorhang auf...!“  
  
  
  
         Was ist bitte ooC und AU? – Egal, also wenn ich das richtig verstehe, schreibt Sybil in ihrer knapp bemessenen Freizeit eine Geschichte zu einer Fernsehserie? Was für eine seltsame Idee! Und für so etwas gibt es Portale im Netz? Über 3000 Geschichten zu dieser Serie? – ...wieso schreibt sie keinen ernst zu nehmenden Historienroman, oder so? (Gut, der Arthus-Stoff wird sicher recht ausgelutscht sein...) – Macht sie das, um näher an der Generation ihrer Schülerinnen dran zu sein?... Angefangen hat sie es sicherlich deshalb – oder auch, um Schreibtalente zu fördern, vermute ich...  
  
         Moment mal...letzten Herbst, als ich aus Afghanistan kam... Ich hatte versucht, mich mit Fernsehen abzulenken – aber irgendwie war nichts an mich herangekommen – nichts hatte irgendwie mein Herz oder auch nur mein Komikzentrum erreicht...aber ich erinnerte mich dunkel an eine Serie, die diesen Kriterien entsprach und in die ich nicht reingekommen war, weil ich zu spät einstieg – aber vor allem, weil mir jeglicher Antrieb gefehlt hatte, mich damit auseinander zu setzen...  
  
  
Also googlete ich zunächst mal diese Serie...  
  
Aber was – zur Hölle – sollte das alles bitte mit diesem seltsamen Fall zu tun haben?!  
  
  
Drei Staffeln bis jetzt... Aha: Klassisches Problem: Das Königspaar kann keine Kinder bekommen, Magie soll helfen. Doch der Zauber wird ein Menschenleben kosten. Der König nimmt das in Kauf – und es erwischt ausgerechnet seine Frau. Verständlich, dass er Zauberei verbietet. Aber Merlins Bestimmung ist es, Arthur zu beschützen – sonst würde er sich einfach vom Königshof fernhalten. Er wird Arthurs Diener und Schüler des Medicus Gaius, eines ausnahmsweise begnadigten Ex-Magus, der als einziger am Hof über Merlins Veranlagung Bescheid weiß. Morgana ist nicht Arthurs Halbschwester, sondern Uthers Mündel (käme also als seine Gattin infrage), während Guinevere, genannt Gwen, ihre Zofe und Vertraute, also eher eine passende Partie für Merlin wäre. Damit war völlig klar, worauf die Dichtung der Lehrerin hinauslaufen würde.*  
  
„...öde, langweilig, vorhersehbar!“ konnte ich Sherlock in meinem Kopf sagen hören.  
  
Was war übrigens mit Lancelot und – äh? – ...wie hieß sie noch: Viviane?  
  
  
Ich las mir also flüchtig den Serienguide durch und kehrte dann zu Lady_Igraine zurück.  
  
  
1\. Kapitel:  
Gwen hatte den Auftrag, ihrer Herrin Blumen zu bringen. Sie wünschte ausdrücklich Heckenrosen. Arthur half ihr mit Schwert und Handschuhen, damit sie sich ihre zarten Hände nicht zerstäche. „Ihr wisset wohl nicht“, neckte sie ihn keck, „dass die Hände einer Magd nur dann zart sein können, wenn sie schandbar faul ist. Aber meine Hände sind rau und hart...beinahe wie die Euren, möchte ich wetten...!“  
Schamlos geklaut war, dass er ihr eröffnete, es gäbe in der ganzen Welt nur eine einzige Rose, die er gerne pflücken würde und sie ihn vor den Dornen warnte, mit denen sich Rosen zu wehren pflegten...  
2\. Kapitel:  
Morgana bekommt durch Zufall mit, dass Merlin das Feuer in Arthurs Gemach durch Magie entzündet. Da sie selbst längst gespürt hat, dass sie magisch begabt ist, entflammt zugleich mit diesem Feuer ihr Herz für den jungen Zauberer. Nicht nur, dass sie gesellschaftlich weit über ihm steht: Sie hat ihn zusätzlich auch noch dadurch in der Hand, dass sie sein Geheimnis kennt. Keine so gute Basis für eine Beziehung... Sie bestellt ihn in ihre Kemenate, zwingt ihn, sich auszuziehen und mustert ihn schamlos. Aber hallo! Was so eine brave Lehrerin für Ideen entwickelt! Es scheint ein Puma in ihr zu stecken... Morgana befiehlt dem  „süßen Knecht“, wie sie ihn tituliert, sie gleichfalls zu entkleiden, beklagt sich anschließend prompt, dass sie friere und verlangt, dass er sie wärmen solle... Merlin, der widerstrebend und mit zitternden Fingern das Kleid aufgeschnürt hat, versucht zu entkommen, doch als sie sich ihm an den Hals wirft, entsteht ganz plötzlich ein hellloderndes Feuer im kalten Kamin. Für den Leser bleibt offen, ob der Zauber nicht diesmal vielleicht von Morgana ausgegangen ist, doch die Metapher ist nur zu klar. Als man plötzlich Geräusche hört, muss sich Merlin in einer Truhe verstecken, während Morgana ihm noch seine Kleidung hinterher wirft und ins Bett schlüpft. (Dieses Detail ist prompt mit einer störenden Fußnote und dem Hinweis versehen, dass es damals noch lange keine Kleiderschränke und auch keine Nachthemden gegeben hat). Es ist Gwen, die ihre Herrin unbeabsichtigt zweideutig fragt, wer ihr Feuer entfacht habe und ob sie sich krank fühle, weil sie ins Bett zurückgekehrt sei... Ein verzehrendes Fieber habe sie befallen, lautet die ebenfalls zweideutige Antwort... Gwen fühlt fürsorglich die sonst so elfenbeinfarbene, nun aber von einem rosenschimmer überhauchte Stirn ihrer Herrin und befindet erschrocken, dass sie glühe wie die Esse in ihres Vaters Schmiede... Als Morgana endlich den armen Merlin aus seinem Versteck befreien kann ist er halb erstickt und sie holt ihn mit einer Kombination an Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung und Küssen ins Leben zurück. An dieser Stelle beginnt der Leser zu ahnen und zu hoffen, dass die Morgana in dieser Geschichte vielleicht ernsthafte Gefühle für den Zauberer entwickeln und durch die Liebe geläutert werden könnte...  
3\. Kapitel:  
Jetzt kommt auch das andere Paar richtig in die Gänge. Gwen wird geradezu kess und erklärt recht unzweideutig: „Die Flamme des Ofens in meines Vaters Schmiede lodert heißer als Ihr glaubt, edler Prinz! Ich könnte euch wohl euer Schwert zum Glühen bringen...“  
Hoppla...!  
  
Immerhin wurde stellenweise deutlich, dass es sich hier um bewussten und augenzwinkernden Kitsch handelte. Im nächsten Kapitel begannen sich die unvermeidlichen Verwicklungen anzubahnen: König Uther bestellt Sohn und Mündel einzeln nacheinander zu sich und eröffnet ihnen, dass sie miteinander vermählt werden sollen.  
  
Ich sah mir die Kommentare der Leser an. Sie reichten von „Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll: Bist du am Ende eine gefeierte Autorin bekannter historischer Liebesromane oder so was?“ bis „Armer Merlin! Hoffentlich fällt er nicht auf die falsche Schlange rein!“ und „Sie soll ihn bloß in Ruhe lassen. Kommt da auch nochmal irgendwann ein Abenteuer oder bleibt es bei dem Gesülze?“ Letzteres hatte ein Leser mit dem Nickname blackprince geschrieben und zur Antwort erhalten. „Don't like, don't read. Ich habe dir gerne geholfen bei deiner Drachengeschichte, weil es eine gute Idee ist und du recht begabt bist – aber ich vermute, dass du noch zu jung bist, um das hier zu lesen. Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Es lässt sich ja kaum vermeiden, dass man etwas zu sehen bekommt, was man nicht möchte, oder wozu man noch nicht bereit ist. Schreib mir, wenn du darüber reden möchtest.“  
  
Ich beschloss, dass ich hier genug gesehen hatte, nahm mir den nächsten Link vor und landete bei der Geschichte Destiny von morgan_le_fay – oh, ich ahne, wer das ist! Und Beth sieht der Darstellerin der Morgana tatsächlich ähnlich.  
  
„Hallo, ihr Süßen!“ schrieb sie. „Es ist so weit, ich muss mich hier auch mal austoben! Ich danke meiner wunderbaren, PENIBLEN Beta-Leserin Lady_Igraine, die mir aber auch nicht das kleinste falsche Apostroph durchgehen lässt und mir sagt, ich dürfe hier nichts von „Knien wie Gummi“ schreiben, weil sie damals noch gar keinen Gummi hatten – und ja, ich weiß, das mit der Rüstung in Chap 5 ist unrealistisch, weil die so schwer sind – aber so ist das in dieser Serie nun mal, wie du sehr wohl weißt, meine Süße! xoxo  
...und ich bleibe bei Tomaten: Sie eignen sich einfach am Besten dafür!“  
  
Ich ersparte mir den Rest des Vorgeplänkels.    
  
  
1\. Kapitel  
Arthur hat Merlin mit auf die Jagd genommen – ohne weitere Gesellschaft? – wie überaus unvorsichtig!  
Bingo. Eine Rudel magischer schwarzer Wölfe fällt über die beiden her und attackiert Arthur, bzw zunächst hauptsächlich dessen Pferd. Das Pferd des Zauberers dagegen scheut und geht durch – danach sieht es zumindest aus: Doch das täuscht: Obwohl schlotternd vor Angst, hat Merlin einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, sich außer Sichtweite seines Herrn gebracht, um nun heimlich gegen den fremden Zauber zu kämpfen. Arthur schlägt unterdessen mit seinem Schwert nach den Biestern, die aber nicht klein zu kriegen sind. Leider hat auch Merlin zunächst keinen Erfolg. Als sich die Wölfe endlich in Rauch auflösen, ist das Pferd bereits tot und der Prinz liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Er hat trotz des Kettenpanzers am ganzen Körper etliche Bisswunden abbekommen. Merlin hebt seinen Herrn auf sein eigenes Pferd und führt es heimwärts. Als er an einem Bach kurz rastet, stellt er entsetzt fest, dass die Wunden keine gewöhnlichen Verletzungen sind: Schon nach diesen wenigen Stunden sind sie stark angeschwollen und schwarz verfärbt. Er ruft nach dem Drachen und macht sich entsetzliche Vorwürfe, dass er diese Gefahr nicht vorausgesehen hat. Unter Tränen bittet er den bewusstlosen Prinzen, durchzuhalten. Dann erscheint der Drache und bringt die beiden samt Pferd widerwillig in die Nähe der Burg.    
  
Kaum in Camelot angekommen, wird Merlin in den Kerker geworfen: Wie kann es denn sein, dass der Diener kaum einen Kratzer hat, wo doch sein Herr halbtot ist?! Er hätte ihn doch verteidigen, ja, sich opfern müssen! Verzweifelt fragt sich der Gefangene, wie er Arthur retten kann.  
  
  
  
2\. Kapitel  
Als Gaius mit dem Schlüssel zu Merlins Zelle im Verlies auftaucht, nimmt der junge Zauberer die Gestalt einer Wache an, um unbemerkt zu entkommen.  
  
Unterdessen ist Arthur dem Tode nahe. Gaius hat zwar schon ermitteln können, welchem Zauber der Prinz zum Opfer gefallen ist, aber nun gilt es zunächst mal, Gwen aus dem Weg zu bekommen, die natürlich an Arthurs Siechbett wacht, wozu Gaius ein Schlafmittel verwendet. Merlin liest inzwischen nach, wie er Arthur retten kann. Doch als Uther naht, schafft es Merlin eben gerade noch, Gaius' Gestalt anzunehmen und diesem sein Aussehen zu verleihen, so dass Gaius an Merlins Stelle abgeführt wird... Merlin nimmt wieder seine natürliche Gestalt an, denn was nun kommt, wird viel magische Kraft erfordern, zumal er zumindest noch eine Weile auch den auf Gaius gelegten Zauber aufrecht erhalten muss.  
Um die Wunden zu heilen, muss er sie berühren und auf sich übertragen, wo seine eigene Magie sie in wenigen Sekunden heilt. Die Prozedur ist schmerzhaft und vor allem sehr anstrengend für ihn, doch er nimmt das bereitwillig auf sich – Moment mal...das hat sie bei Raumschiff Enterprise geklaut. Nicht gerade originell...!    
Wie auch immer: Beth nimmt sich plötzlich Zeit und schildert lang und breit und sehr genüsslich den vollkommen nackten, athletischen Körper des blonden Prinzen, der so schutzbedürftig auf seinem Krankenlager ruht. Und – huch?!  
  
WAS. WIRD. DAS. JETZT?  
  
„Völlig erschöpft aber überglücklich sah Merlin auf den tief schlafenden Mann hinab. Seine Augen glitten zärtlich über den nun wieder makellosen Körper. Leise schluchzend vor Erleichterung gönnte er es sich, die noch vom abklingenden Fieber erhitzte Haut des Angebeteten zu berühren und hauchte federleichte Küsse auf die soeben geheilten Stellen. Mit jeder einzelnen hat er Schmerz und Glut geteilt, ist eins geworden mit dem Leid des Geliebten, mit seiner Todesangst, die er niemals eingestehen würde. Doch Merlin hat sie manchmal schon spüren können: Arthurs Furcht, die er jedes Mal heldenhaft besiegt – oder ist es in Wahrheit seine eigene Angst um den Prinzen, die er in den Augenblicken der Gefahr fühlt...? Er war zu verwirrt und ermattet, um dieses Rätsel zu ergründen...  
Die Erregung, die sich unaufhaltsam seines hageren Körpers bemächtigte, raubte ihm die letzte Kraft und als er auf der Bettkante sitzend, halb über Arthur gebeugt zusammenbrach, konnte er es gerade noch verhindern, dass er diesen traf und stürzte stattdessen zu Boden.“        
  
Wo bin ich denn hier hinein geraten? Ja, gibt’s denn so was?  
  
Noch verdattert und peinlich berührt las ich weiter: Als Merlin das Bewusstsein verliert, löst sich der Zauber bei Gaius und er sitzt in seiner natürlichen Gestalt im Kerker. Noch ehe er selbst auch nur versuchen kann, seine Gestalt erneut zu ändern, wird der Betrug – glücklicherweise aber nicht die Zauberei – entdeckt. Gaius ahnt, was geschehen ist und macht sich Sorgen um Merlin. Doch es gelingt ihm, den Wärter davon zu überzeugen, dass es unklug wäre, Alarm zu schlagen, denn es fiele ja auf ihn selbst zurück, wenn er den feigen Diener ein zweites Mal habe entkommen lassen und ihn, den Arzt, den der Prinz doch gerade so dringend benötigt, von diesem fernhält! Der Wache leuchtet das ein und er befreit Gaius. Als dieser im Gemach des Prinzen eintrifft, kommt Merlin gerade zu sich. Gaius will ihm helfen, doch der lehnt ab: Arthur geht vor.  
  
„Zitternd vor Anstrengung zog sich Merlin am Bettpfosten hoch und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Sein Körper war so schwach und ausgelaugt, dass er wie Blei in den Polstern zu hängen schien. Aber sein Herz war leicht, so leicht, als könne es fliegen, mühelos wie eine Wolke. Liebevoll betrachtete er Arthur, den Gaius inzwischen zugedeckt hatte. „Schlaft euch gesund, mein geliebter Prinz“, dachte er lächelnd, ehe ihn selbst der Schlaf übermannte.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Na, wie fandet ihr's? – Jaaa, ich hätte euch vorwarnen sollen, dass ich vorhabe, die beiden zu shippen, aber das macht doch immer die Überraschung kaputt. Hihihihi! Nein, natürlich sage ich euch auch nicht, ob ich das Rating noch raufsetzen werde!  
Welches Rating?! ;P“  
  
  
Ich wagte kaum, das nächste Kapitel anzuklicken. Musste ich noch mehr sehen? Ich hab nichts gegen Homosexuelle: Meinetwegen, wenn ihr mich damit in Frieden lasst...! – aber das hier? Ich war total überrumpelt! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen...?!  
Ich meine: Schließlich sind das Figuren, mit denen ich mich irgenwann mal identifizieren konnte!  
  
Jetzt erinnerte ich mich vage, als kleiner Junge das Buch zu dem Film Star Trek the Motion Picture gelesen zu haben. Es gab darin zwei Vorworte, das zweite war fiktiv und stammte von Admiral Kirk. Er verwahrte sich darin vor dem Verdacht, dass zwischen ihm und Spock eine sexuelle Beziehung bestehen könne. Tatsächlich war das für den kleinen John Watson der erste Kontakt mit dem Thema Homosexualität...! Es hat mich damals echt schockiert... Mittlerweile schockierte mich diesbezüglich das Reboot mindestens ebenso sehr: Ich hatte nur hie und da etwas aufgeschnappt, den Film noch nicht gesehen – aber damit war ja fast alles: TOS, TNG, DS9 und VOY zusammen mit den dazugehörigen Kinofilmen sozusagen nie passiert! Das zeugte doch wohl nicht von Achtung gegenüber Gene Roddenberry... Nun, was Kirks Vorwort anbelangte: Jetzt hatten sie einen schwulen Mr. Spock-Darsteller...! Nichts gegen schwule Schauspieler, die Heterosexuelle spielen – solange sie es gut machen – aber war diese Figur nicht schon über vierzig Jahre zuvor solchen Verdächtigungen ausreichend ausgesetzt gewesen?! Schmälert es nicht irgendwie den Wert, die Reinheit der Loyalität, der Hingabe, der Selbstlosigkeit, ja der Freundschaft, wenn sexuelles Verlangen dazu kommt...?  
  
Ich riss mich von diesen Gedankengängen los.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel nimmt Gaius es auf seine Kappe, Merlin eigenmächtig befreit zu haben, weil er ihn als Pfleger für den Prinzen brauchte, da er selbst das unmöglich die ganze Nacht hätte durchhalten können. Uther ist zwar durch die überraschend schnelle Genesung seines einzigen Kindes milde gestimmt, lässt aber Gaius trotzdem einsperren und Merlin wegen seiner Feigheit an den Pranger stellen. Lange wird er dort nicht geschmäht und mit Tomaten und faulen Eiern beworfen, denn es beginnt bald in Strömen zu regnen.  
  
Unterdessen erholt sich Arthur, von Gwen umsorgt. Als er sie irgendwann bittet, das Fenster zu öffnen, da es durch das Kaminfeuer doch recht heiß und stickig geworden ist, bemerken sie, dass es bereits dunkel ist und vor allem, dass es draußen wie aus Kübeln schüttet! Durch das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und die schweren Vorhänge ist es ihnen bislang nicht aufgefallen.  
  
„Oh, Gott, der arme Merlin! Wie lange er wohl schon im Regen steht? Sire! Ihr müsst ihn befreien! Wenn er am Pranger zusammenbricht, wird ihn das umbringen“, rief Gwen verzweifelt.  
„Was sagst du da? – Nein! Erklär' mir das später! Meinen Morgenmantel!“ kommandierte der Prinz hastig und rang nach Luft. Er war alarmiert aus dem Bett gesprungen und stand nun ungeachtet des Schwindels und der schwarzen Punkte, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, am Fenster und bemerkte die errötende Zofe, die den Blick nicht von seinem entblößten Körper wenden konnte, nicht. Er hatte nur Augen für die mitleiderregende Gestalt in dem von ein paar wenigen vor dem Regen geschützten Fackeln schwach erleuchteten leeren Hof. „Bitte, halt noch ein klein wenig aus!“ flehte er lautlos.  
  
Kurz darauf rannten Arthur und Gwen hinaus. „Merlin!“ keuchte er schon von Weitem, doch der Regen schien seinen Ruf zu schlucken – oder warum sonst hob der Gemarterte beim Klang seines Namens nicht den Blick?!  
Obwohl noch geschwächt erreichte der Prinz den Pranger zuerst. „Merlin! Kannst du mich hören?“ fragte er ängstlich. Endlich hob der Angesprochene den Kopf: „Sire...Ihr seid wohlauf...“, flüsterte er lächelnd. „Befrei' du ihn, er wird gleich zusammenklappen!“ befahl der Prinz und warf der Zofe den Schlüssel zu. Er selbst griff Merlin fürsorglich unter die Arme. „Gleich bist du frei. Ich wusste bis eben nicht, was man dir antut!“ Merlin nickte matt und als es Gwen gelungen war, den oberen Balken des Prangers zurück zu klappen, richtete sich der junge Zauberer vorsichtig auf. Sein Nacken schmerzte höllisch und er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Kälte. „Danke, Sire...“, hauchte er noch kraftlos, sackte ohnmächtig in die Arme seines Herrn und spürte nicht mehr, wie dieser ihn behutsam hochhob, um ihn hinein zu tragen. Gwen eilte voraus und öffnete das erste, beheizte Zimmer, das sie erreichen konnte, und scheuchte die Wachen, die dort ihr Quartier hatten und vor ihrer Schicht gerade noch einen Imbiss nahmen, nach draußen. Ehe die Männer sich noch empören konnten, standen sie dem Prinzen gegenüber und wichen kleinlaut.  
Arthur zitterte mittlerweile vor Anstrengung und sah sich hilfesuchend in der kleinen Kammer um. Dann ließ er den Bewusstlosen auf einem Fell nieder, das als Bettvorleger diente.  
„Rasch, such ein paar Tücher. Wir müssen ihn zuerst trocken bekommen!“ Er begann hastig, seinem Diener die triefnassen Kleider vom Leib zu zerren. Den bleichen, mageren, jungen Mann so zerbrechlich und wehrlos zu sehen, entsetzte den Prinzen maßlos. Auf halbem Wege hielt er inne und zog den Ohnmächtigen verzweifelt in seine Arme. „Oh, Gott! Merlin! Bitte mach doch die Augen auf! Tu mir das nicht an! Das ist ein Befehl, verdammt!“ schimpfte er weinend. „Vergib mir, vergib mir, bitte... Ich weiß, du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen...“ Seine Hand strich zitternd das nasse, seidig-schwarze Haar aus der bleichen Stirn, dann küsste er die leicht geöffneten, blutleeren Lippen. – Eine Decke segelte zu Boden. Gwen war wie erstarrt. Etwas zerbrach in ihrem Herzen – doch ebenso schnell begriff sie, dass sie es in ihrem tiefsten Innern längst geahnt hatte und sich nun wegen ihrer Gefühle für Lancelot nicht mehr schuldig zu fühlen brauchte, denn was sie hier sah, war um so vieles ungeheuerlicher! Hätte sie gerade eben noch schreien können, wurde ihr nun bewusst, dass es sie schon nicht mehr schockierte: Nein, die liebevolle Sorge des Prinzen, die ihn alles um sich herum hatte vergessen lassen, rührte sie zutiefst. Das also steckte hinter seinen Grobheiten, seinen Schikanen, mit denen er seinen Diener so oft piesackte: Er liebte ihn! Und nun brachte er in seinem Schmerz sich und den Geliebten in Gefahr!  
„Sire! Fasst euch! Ich werde draußen Wache halten, damit euch niemand überrascht, aber reißt euch zusammen!“ Damit verschwand sie nach draußen. Arthur starrte ihr einen Moment entgeistert nach, dann fuhr er fort, Merlins schlaffen Körper aus den nassen Sachen zu schälen und rieb ihn trocken. Als er ihn dann umfasste, um ihn ins Bett zu heben, stöhnte er entsetzt auf: Merlin war noch immer eiskalt! Arthur nahm sich zusammen und legte ihn auf die Schlafstatt, dann streifte er den Morgenmantel ab und kroch zu ihm in das noch warme Lager. Er legte eine Hand auf Merlins Brust, auf sein Herz, das nun nur noch mühsam und unregelmäßig schlug und schluchzte verzweifelt auf. Frösteln schüttelte ihn, als er sich an den kalten Leib des geliebten Mannes schmiegte. Er schlang Arme und Beine um ihn und legte eine Hand auf die klamme Stirn. „Bitte, bleib bei mir...! Bleib bei mir...“, flüsterte er beschwörend in die Halsbeuge des Anderen. „...ich liebe dich doch, weißt du das nicht? Tief drinnen musst du das doch wissen! Geh nicht...Ich brauche dich...lass mich nicht allein...“  
   
  
Ich werfe einen Blick in die Reviews, suche nach blackprince...  
  
Mir ist eingefallen, dass der schwarze Prinz, über den es einen gleichnamigen alten Film gibt, eine historische Persönlichkeit aus der Zeit der Rosenkriege ist, der Thronfolger war, aber vor seinem Vater starb – und EDUARD hieß...  
     
  
Ou, Scheiße...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diese Zsfg. ist recht verkürzt und ungenau, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, ihr wisst, worum es geht...!
> 
> **********************************************************
> 
> So viel zum Thema "Camelot Cameos" - das also habe ich geschrieben, während diese diesbezüglichen Spätzünder in Frankreich immer noch gegen die Homo-Ehe auf die Barrikaden gehen - und das 40 Jahre nach der Uraufführung des Theaterstückes La Cage aux Folles! - sagt mal, geht's noch...!?


	45. Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Familendrama scheint so weit klar - aber wie wird es enden? Und wurden Prüfungsunterlagen gestohlen? Wenn ja, von wem?

  
Ich stoße nur zu bald auf das, wonach ich gesucht habe: blackprince findet die Idee "eklig" und fragt sich, wie man auf so einen "kranken Quark" kommen kann. Auf seiner Profilseite steht nichts – oder vielleicht richtiger gesagt: nichts mehr, denn auch seine Geschichte ist weg – oder einfach noch nicht veröffentlicht. An irgendetwas hat er es gemerkt, dass er die Geschichten seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester gelesen und seine eigene Mutter den Entwurf zu seiner Geschichte gebetat hat...  
Ich erkunde die Suchfunktionen des Portals und stelle fest: Slash-Geschichten sind keine Seltenheit, weder in diesem noch in anderen Fandoms, je nachdem, wie es sich anbietet. Man könnte sogar sagen, es sei ein Trend. Ich sehe mir die Serien an, die ich kenne. Star Trek natürlich, ist ja eh' klar... – da muss ich eigentlich gar nicht nachsehen...aber auch andere: Sie shippen auch House und Wilson. Meine Güte, ja...! Ich bin nicht auf dem neuesten Stand und die beiden stehen sich wirklich nahe – aber das sind doch Heten...! - Wieso verwende ich in Gedanken diesen Schwulenjargon?! – Dann stoße ich auf The Mentalist: Sieh an, auch lesbische Pairings sind beliebt: Lisbon und van Pelt (diese Mädels sind beide pflichtbewusst, ehrgeizig, verklemmt und trotzdem liebenswert – tja, irgendwie passt das! - aber Grace steht doch auf Wayne...?!) ebenso wie die beiden männlichen Kollegen Rigsby und Cho. Das ist schon ziemlich abwegig...! Es gibt auf diesem Portal eine Altersabfrage, die aber keinerlei Hindernis darstellt...  
  
Auch die Profilseite der Schwester ist praktisch leer, nur als Profilbild hat sie - vielleicht aus Trotz - ein Stück "Merthur"-Fanart beibehalten http://pinterest.com/pin/66639269457269340/ . Sie hat am Sonntag einen One-Shot gepostet* http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4522bf7e00000aca0670ea63 und eine weitere Geschichte angefangen, in der es um das klassische Dreieck Artus-Gwen-Lancelot gehen soll. Ein ziemlich überstrapaziertes Motiv – Augenblick mal...! ...hatte man denn bei Marion Zimmer Bradley nicht sowieso den Eindruck, dass Lancelot – bis auf seine kanonische Beziehung zu Gwenhwyfar – eher schwul zu sein scheint und in Artus mindestens ebensosehr verliebt ist...!? - Also wirklich...?! Hatte ich da was verdrängt, oder begann ich jetzt langsam zu spinnen? Doch: Da war so was gewesen: Gewissermaßen ein flotter Dreier, in dem Lancelot Gwen schwängern und Artus, der noch nicht weiß, dass er doch nicht unfruchtbar ist, weil ihm Morgaine noch nichts von dem gemeinsamen Sohn Mordred erzählt hat, auf diese Weise einen Thronfolger bescheren sollte...! Und dann sehe ich auch, dass morgan_le_fay die abgeschlossene Geschichte und auch diese neue Arbeit im Fandom 'Nebel von Avalon' postet: Das neue Opus hat erst ein Kapitel und ich vermute nun, dass beides gleichzeitig ein Seitenhieb gegen die Mutter und eine Alibiveranstaltung sein soll, denn in ihrer Kurzbeschreibung zu beiden Texten nimmt sie sogar mit Seitenzahlen auf die Passagen in den 'Nebeln' bezug. Zu Beginn der späteren Kapitel ihrer ersten Story Destiny – ab dem fünften – steht dann "diesmal nicht gebetat" und "wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf ihn behalten". Mehrfach entschuldigt sie sich, dass es so lange gedauert hat und sie mit einer Schreibblockade zu kämpfen habe. Sie hat sich nun doch für ein Rating entschieden, warnt ihre Leserschaft vor, aber das hat sie wohl erst in der Zwischenzeit geändert. Es gibt bei Destiny Kommentare von Lady_Igraine, aber morgan_le_fay hat sie ab dem vierten Kapitel einfach unbeantwortet gelassen. Vor ihrem neuesten Kapitel hat sie geschrieben, dass ihr Laptop einen Defekt habe, und sie das Kapitel aus dem Kopf rekonstruiert und mit dem Handy geschrieben habe. Aber stimmt das? Hat sie nicht vielmehr noch in der Nacht auf den Mittwoch gemerkt, dass ihr Laptop weg ist, ihn im Herd gefunden und ihn mit dem der Mutter vertauscht...? Doch wissen die beiden Frauen auch, wer blackprince ist? Oder haben sie das noch nicht durchschaut, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sind, übereinander entsetzt und aufeinander sauer zu sein? Was für ein Schlamassel!  
Wenn Sherlock sich die Mails hat ansehen können, weiß er womöglich, was da vorgegangen ist. Hoffentlich erwartet er nicht von mir, dass ICH das Huxtable erklären soll!? Watson, träum' weiter: SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH ERWARTET ER DAS!  
  
  
Darauf brauche ich erst mal noch einen Tee...  
  
Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig, als mein Nokia klingelt. Die Londoner Festnetznummer kommt mir bekannt vor – ach, natürlich: Das kommt aus dem Haus der Huxtables.  
"Watson?" melde ich mich leicht stutzig.  
"Ich bin's, habe grade Morrys am Handy – bist du mittlerweile im Bilde?"  
"Ich...fürchte ja...", brumme ich.  
"Ich suche noch nach dem Passwort des Jungen. Er hat sicher etwas aus dieser Serie genommen und es wahrscheinlich aus Sentimentalität noch nicht geändert. – Irgendeine Idee?"  
"Emrys?" vermute ich.  
"Buchstabier das."  
"Warte." Ich gehe zum Laptop. "E-m-r-y-s." Sieht ihm ähnlich, dass ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert, was das sein soll.  
"Negativ. Vielleicht komplett groß oder rückwärts – "  
"Warte: Er hat doch selbst was geschrieben. Sybil nannte es eine Drachengeschichte – ", stoppe ich ihn.  
"Hat der einen Namen?"  
"Hat er. Moment... Kilgharrah. K-i-l-g-h-a-r-r-a-h."  
"Das ist es."  
"Was ist denn mit der Klausur?"  
"Blinder Alarm, wie's aussieht!" grinst Sherlock. "Much Ado about nothing!"  
"Ich fürchte, Eduard sieht das anders. Er hat wirklich DEN Laptop erwischt, den er killen wollte, schätze ich. Den seiner Schwester."  
"So sehe ich das auch. Aber Sybil hat Beth gemailt, sie verbringe sowieso zu viel Zeit mit diesem Quatsch und gedroht, ihr den Laptop wegzunehmen."  
"Woraufhin Beth sicher darauf hingewiesen hat, dass sie achtzehn ist."  
"Exakt. Und dass ihre Noten ausgezeichnet sind. Sie glaubt, ihre Mutter hätte Computerauflauf gekocht. Ist das alles nicht unbeschreiblich dumm? - Ich bin fertig hier. Schräg gegenüber ist ein Bistro, das man mir mal empfohlen hat. Wir können dort warten, bis sich Huxtable meldet, bzw die Mischpoke eintrudelt."  
"Der übriggebliebene Laptop ist nicht im Haus?" frage ich.  
"Nein. Triff mich im chez Pierre. Bestell dir schon etwas zu Essen, falls du früher sein solltest."  
"Ich denke, der Fall ist abgeschlossen?"  
"Ich überprüfe hier noch etwas... Und es genügt mir völlig, wenn ich heute Abend etwas zu mir nehme...", behauptet er.  
"Na, gut. Dann bis später."  
  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde erreichte ich besagtes Bistro.  
"Das Passwort der Mutter musste ich mir von Morrys knacken lassen", empfing mich Sherlock knurrend, einen schwarzen Kaffee vor sich.  
"Und das wurmt dich." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Er schob mir die Karte zu und schrieb eine SMS.  
"Gibt sicher ein großes Hallo unter den Schülern, wenn mal ein Lehrer mitten in der Stunde eine SMS bekommt", feixte ich.  
"Nicht mein Problem", befand er ungerührt und fuhr fort, zu tippen.  
Ich orderte seufzend nur einen Café au lait.  
  
“Wie's aussieht, hat Sybil diese Klausur auf dieser alten Mühle, die Eduard täglich eine Stunde nutzen darf und die die meiste Zeit offline ist. Sie geht über den Administrator rein und hat als Passwort folgendes...” Er hielt mir das Display hin.  
  
“G2e2o1r1ge E1l8i1o9t”  
“George Eliot? Und das dazwischen ist wohl ihr Geburtsdatum. Darauf muss man erst mal kommen”, staunte ich.  
  
“Zumal sie gar kein Faible für diese Autorin zu haben scheint. Feminismus, vermute ich... –  
John? Ist alles in Ordnung?” stutze der plötzlich. Gerade war ihm klar geworden, dass ich nichts zu essen bestellt hatte.  
  
“Doch, alles okay. Ich mach mir nur ein bisschen Gedanken um – blackprince...es ist ja wohl klar, dass er nicht wegen des Clinchs zwischen Mutter und Tochter so verstört ist, wie sein Vater sich das vorstellt. –  Und die beiden Frauen haben den Kleinen anscheinend gar nicht auf dem Radar...”  
  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. “In diesem Alter haben die Jungs noch halbwegs vernünftige Ansichten über solche – Verirrungen wie – Verliebtheit, Sex und diesen ganzen Schwachsinn. Vielleicht hilft ihm dieses Erlebnis dabei, diesen chemischen Defekt bei sich später erfolgreich zu bekämpfen, wenn erst die idiotischen Hormone wie Trojaner über seine kleine Festplatte herfallen und ihn in einen lächerlichen Idioten verwandeln!?”  
  
Er meint das ernst! - Weshalb tust du es wirklich? Und wie hast du es angestellt, Peter Pan? frage ich mich. Wie hast du es angestellt, nicht erwachsen zu werden? -  
Aber ich wage nicht, zu fragen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier...  
   
„War ja klar, dass du es so sehen würdest“, meinte ich und hoffte, es werde ihm nicht auffallen, dass mein Grinsen falsch war. „Aber drüber reden müssten sie ja schon... Dringend.“  
  
„Reden, ohne dabei zu denken ist sinnlos. Und es würde doch nur auf Lügen und Forderungen hinauslaufen. Darauf, dass es die 'schönste und erstrebenswerteste Sache der Welt' sei, darauf, dass sie ihn unter Druck setzen, nur bitte, BITTE...! – jaaa normal zu werden, dass sie von ihm erwarten, dass er sich in ein, zwei Jahren anfängt, für Mädchen zu interessieren – aber bitte noch nicht sooo sehr und natürlich nur für die anständigen und infrage kommenden, und nicht sooo, dass es zu Skandalen kommt. Und dass er dann irgendwann DIE RICHTIGE heiratet und ihr zwei bis drei Bälger macht“, knurrte er angewidert.  
  
Die Holmes' werden aussterben...! geht es mir durch den Kopf. Ja, wenn nicht gerade Frank, der komische Vogel, schon eine Familie hat, dann sind sie auf dem besten Weg dahin. Bisher habe ich mir darüber nie Gedanken gemacht und nun stelle ich überrascht fest, dass es mich traurig macht. Das tut es wirklich.  
  
"Da werden wohl zukünftige Generationen ganz im Verbrechen versinken", bemerkte ich – in weitaus leichterem Ton, als es meiner wahren Gemütslage entsprach. "Wenn du deine Gene nicht weiter gibst, meine ich..."  
"Nach mir die Sintflut", spöttelte er. "Ich bin viel zu egoistisch, um mir ein Kind ans Bein zu binden, das sollte dir doch klar sein. Und Intelligenz alleine genügt ja nicht. Sie lässt sich auch für Politik missbrauchen – oder für Verbrechen. Und ich gebe unumwunden zu: Meine Erziehungsversuche wären eine einzige Katastrophe. Am Ende würde ich noch die Welt mit sowas wie kleinen Moriartys bevölkern. Das fehlte noch...", schloss er augenzwinkernd.  
Diese seltene Bescheidenheit brachte mich nun doch zum lächeln.  
Dann sah ich einen dürren, schwarzhaarigen kleinen Kerl mit Segelohren langsam und mit hängenden Schultern gegenüber vorbei trotten...  
"Sieht aus, als ruhe das Schicksal eines ganzen Königreichs auf den Schultern unseres jungen Zauberers", bemerke ich.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragt mich der Meisterdetektiv verdutzt.  
"Moment...? Hast du außer den Mails noch irgendwas anderes gelesen – oder recherchiert, was diese Serie angeht?" frage ich – leicht entsetzt.  
Er tippt wieder in sein Handy: Teilt womöglich Huxtable mit, dass sein Sohn zuhause angekommen ist. "Nur sehr selektiv...", gibt er mir sorglos Auskunft.  
"Scheint mir auch so...Hast du Eddies Geschichte gefunden?"  
"Es ist bis jetzt mehr ein Plot mit nur ein paar ganz wenigen Dialogfragmenten." Er schob mir den Ausdruck zu und ich überflog ihn:  
  
“P 6 – Freundschaft – nach der 3. Staffel, voraussichtlich AU. Arbeitstitel “Der Kampf mit dem Drachen”**  
  
1.  
Arthur, einige Ritter, ein Fallensteller und ein Konstrukteur von Katapulten sitzen in der Bibliothek und diskutieren, wie man den Drachen einfangen könnte. Arthur hat den Ehrgeiz, ihn flugunfähig zu bekommen und ihn dann am Boden höchst persönlich, quasi in einem fairen Zweikampf zu besiegen. Die Anderem raten ihm davon ab mit dem Argument, dass sein Leben zu kostbar und das Feuer des Drachen für die Umgebung zu gefährlich sei. Doch Arthur ist zu begeistert von seinem Plan, denn insgeheim ist er von der majestätischen Kreatur tief beeindruckt. Gaius kommt zufällig dazu, weil er ein Buch zurückstellen will, der Katapultkonstrukteur fragt ihn nach geeigneten Giften und Betäubungsmitteln, die man auf den Drachen abschießen könnte. So erfährt Gaius von ihren Plänen. Er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, beeilt sich aber, zurück in seine Wohnung zu kommen. Er hinterlässt eine Notiz für Merlin und geht diesen suchen.  
2.  
Gaius findet Merlin von Arbeit überhäuft in der Waffenkammer...und nimmt ihn mit, obwohl er noch nicht fertig ist und wahrscheinlich wieder Ärger bekommen wird. In seiner Wohnung angekommen, informiert Gaius Merlin über Arthurs Plan. Der junge Zauberer ist entsetzt und will los, um den Drachen zu warnen. Gaius will Merlin aufhalten und mit ihm überlegen, was sie unternehmen können, schafft es aber nicht.  
3.  
Merlin entfernt sich weit genug von der Burg, dass der Drache außer der Reichweite von Pfeilen und sonstigen Geschossen landen kann. Als er ihn warnt, wird der Drache furchtbar wütend und fackelt gleich ein paar Bäume ab. Durch das Feuer wird eine nahe Patrouille auf den Drachen aufmerksam. Der schnappt sich den protestierenden Merlin und fliegt davon.  
4.  
Als Arthur die Nachricht erhält, dass der Drache Merlin gekidnappt hat, schimpft er laut über seinen faulen ungehorsamen Diener, der sich ohne Erlaubnis aus der Burg entfernt hat, doch insgeheim macht er sich große Sorgen. Ebenso Gwen. Gaius ahnt, dass Merlins Lage zwar wegen des Drachens nicht so schlimm ist, er aber keine Ahnung hat, dass der Drache mit ihm gesehen wurde und das neue Schwierigkeiten bedeuten kann. Er überlegt sich, heimlich nach seinem Schüler zu suchen, was aber misslingt, da auch Arthur einige Suchtrupps zusammengestellt hat.  
5.  
Merlin versucht, den Drachen zu überzeugen, eine Weile in ein nahe gelegenes Exil zu ziehen (Irland, Jersey, Dänemark...?), bis sich die Verhältnisse gebessert haben. Aber das macht ihn noch wütender. Schließlich ist er grimmig entschlossen: Wenn Arthur ihn angreift, wird er sich wehren und ihn notfalls auch töten. Merlin soll sich entscheiden: "Er oder ich. Die Zauberei oder Camelot. Meine Geduld ist zuende!" Damit fliegt er davon und lässt den verzweifelten Zauberer alleine zurück. Arthur macht sich auf den Weg nach Camelot. Als es Nacht wird, macht er ein Lagerfeuer. Er fühlt sich verlassen und überfordert. Als er in die Flammen starrt, erlebt er eine Vision – oder ist es doch nur ein Traum? Er versucht, Arthur zu überreden, den Drachen zu verschonen und wird zur Strafe ausgepeitscht, da ihm der Pranger doch sicher schon nichts mehr ausmacht! Dann sieht er, wie Arthur gegen den Drachen kämpft: Sie haben ihn zuvor flugunfähig geschossen. Katapulte schleudern mit Wasser gefüllte Beutel aus Schweinemägen – oder ähnliches?? – um jeden Feuerstrahl so schnell wie möglich zu löschen. Arthur besiegt den Drachen...doch dann wird Camelot von magischer Finsternis und Eiseskälte bedroht – und nur der Drache würde Rat wissen... – aber der ist tot...! – In einer dritten Vision sieht Merlin, wie der Drache Arthur verfolgt. Er lässt sich nicht mehr von dem jungen Drachenmeister befehlen, weil sein Zorn mächtiger ist. Merlin beschwört deshalb strömenden Regen, um das Feuer des Drachen zu behindern. Doch der Drache lässt sich nicht beirren. In seiner Wut wendet er sich nun sogar gegen ihn aber an der nahen Felswand entsteht plötzlich ein Wasserfall, hinter dem Merlin verschwindet. Dort versteckt, ruft er schweren Herzens ein Gewitter herbei: Ein Blitz trifft den Drachen und er stürzt zu Boden. Doch das verwundete Wesen gibt keine Ruhe: Jetzt will er Arthur erst recht mit in den Tod nehmen: Merlin hat keine Wahl und tötet den Drachen. Als er Arthurs entsetztes Gesicht sieht und ihn sagen hört: “Zauberer! Du bist des Todes!” kommt er zu sich.  
  
In genau diesem Augenblick findet Arthur, begleitet von Gwain, seinen Diener. Er ist zwar sehr erleichtert, ihn unverletzt vorzufinden, aber das gibt er natürlich nicht zu, sondern überschüttet ihn mit Vorwürfen.  
Erst, als ihn Gwain darauf aufmerksam macht, wie verstört Merlin ist, hört er damit auf, verhält sich dann aber um so herablassender, weil er denkt, Merlin hätte einfach nur Angst um sich selbst so alleine im Wald...  
6.  
Die Vorbereitungen, um den Drachen zu fangen, laufen seit Tagen auf Hochtouren. Merlin sucht schon eben so lange verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg: Gibt es einen Spruch, der den Drachen fernhalten oder ihn milde stimmen könnte? Er überlegt sogar, einen Liebeszauber anzuwenden: Aber dann wäre der Drache seinen Gegnern ja auch hilflos ausgeliefert... Gaius versucht, ihm zu helfen und ihn zu beruhigen, denn der junge Zauberer isst und schläft seit Tagen nicht mehr...!  
Als Merlin schließlich sehen muss, wie mit dem neuen Katapult Vögel vom Himmel geschossen werden und mit den neuen Betäubungspfeilen attackiert, Stiere wie tot umfallen und alle darüber in begeisterten Jubel ausbrechen, wird es ihm zu viel: Er bekommt hohes Fieber und wird bewusstlos. Gaius kennt zwar den wahren Grund, nutzt aber die Gelegenheit: Er behauptet, dass Merlin einem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen sei, gegen den nur der Drache Rat wisse.  
7.  
Uther beglückwünscht Arthur und die anderen zu ihrem Plan. Aber Arthur möchte seinen Vater alleine sprechen. Uther schickt alle hinaus – aber als er hört, dass der Prinz die ganze Aktion verschieben will, und das bloß um seinen Diener zu retten, wird er wütend! Doch letztlich bekommt Arthur seinen Aufschub, denn Uther vermutet, dass sich Arthur in den letzten Tagen einfach zu viel zugemutet hat und befiehlt ihm, zu Gaius zu gehen und sich ein Schlafmittel zu besorgen, um sich vor der Mission noch einmal auszuschlafen.  
Als Arthur diesem Befehl nachkommt, trifft er auf Merlin, der in seinen Fieberträumen redet. Der Sinn bleibt zwar rätselhaft – aber zumindest versteht Arthur so viel: Merlin würde sein Leben geben, um ihn zu retten.  
Als Gaius auftaucht, verrät Arthur nicht, was er gehört hat. Der Medicus tut aber so, als habe er kaum noch Hoffnung, dass Merlin gerettet werden kann. Er holt Arthur das Schlafmittel und setzt sich dann beinahe weinend an das Krankenlager seines Schülers und redet auf diesen ein: “Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich. Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu retten...”  
8.  
Arthur hat gehört, dass sich Merlin für ihn opfern würde und Gaius für Merlin – er denkt an seinen Vater – und das Verhältnis zu ihm, das oftmals so schwierig ist... gleich ist er so aufgewühlt, dass er sofort heimlich die Burg verlässt. Er sucht die Stelle auf, wo die Reste der abgefackelten Bäume stehen und schreit nach dem Drachen, versucht ihm zu erklären, dass er dessen Hilfe braucht und zu einem Handel bereit sei. Der Drache fliegt ein paar Mal ziemlich hoch über dem Prinzen hinweg: Er erkundet das Terrain: Ist das eine Falle? Schließlich stößt er überraschend nieder wie ein Adler und schnappt sich den überrumpelten Arthur.  
Auf einem Hochplateau setzt er ihn ab und versucht, ihm seine Rolle zu erklären, auch, dass es eine alte Profezeiung gebe, die besagt, dass Arthur von seinem Leibdiener beschützt wird. Er verschweigt nur, dass besagter Diener Magie beherrscht – und auch anwendet...  
Als Arthur den Drachen um Rat bittet, um Merlin zu retten, ist der zunächst besorgt aber auch verwirrt – dann vermutet er doch eine Finte, denn er kann sich nicht erklären, was für ein Zauber das sein soll...  
  
Tja: Hier hänge ich fest: Ich möchte, dass sie eine Art Übergabe vereinbaren: Merlin soll zum Drachen gebracht werden, damit der ihn untersucht und erlöst. Arthur bleibt als Geisel freiwillig bei ihm. Inzwischen geht es Merlin schon wieder besser – Gaius hat ihm gestanden, was er inzwischen versucht hat. Zuerst ist Merlin entsetzt, aber dann erkennt er die Chance, vielleicht doch noch, beide zu retten...!  
Und genau das habe ich vor. Ich weiß, so wird das in der Serie nicht laufen, aber egal: Arthur soll einsehen, dass Merlin – obwohl er ein Zauberer ist – der treueste Gefährte ist, den er sich wünschen kann und sich gegen seinen Vater stellen – das wird zunächst zum Bruch führen. Aber: Merlin, Athur und der Drache werden eine tödliche Gefahr von Camelot abwenden und dadurch schließlich sogar Uther überzeugen, dass Magie selbst nicht schlecht ist...”  
  
“Der Plot ist wirklich recht gut...für einen Zehnjährigen...! Ich wünschte, er hätte für dieses peinliche Familiendrama auch so einen...”, sage ich – unsicher, ob Sherlock begreift, was ich meine...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Da habe ich mich einfach mal "bedient"...!
> 
> ** Also: Eigentlich ist es eine Ballade von Schiller, die so heißt! - und es geht darum, dass NICHT der Drache der gefährlichste Gegner ist, sondern der eigene Stolz des Ritters! - Ob es sowas auch in der englischen Literatur gibt, weiß ich nicht...!


	46. Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussprache im Hause Vain-Huxtable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgen geht es erstmal mit "Fehlermeldungen von der Festplatte" weiter - das ist sowieso überfällig.

  
  
  
  
Der Fall des schmelzenden Laptops - V

 

  
  
  
“Huxtable kommt”, sagte Sherlock knapp, als er eine SMS erhalten und nachgesehen hatte.  
  
Wir hatten einige Minuten geschwiegen und ich hatte versucht, die diversen Fragezeichen in meinem Kopf zu sortieren: Eine Lehrerin, die, nach ihrem Vorwort zu schließen, längst nicht so alt wirkte, wie sie war und erotische Fanliteratur schrieb – warum? Eine bildhübsche Achtzehnjährige mit festem Freund, die irgendwie auf schwulen Sex stand – wieso?! Dazwischen der Kleine, der sich seiner Beta-Leserin gegenüber und in seinem Plot viel gewählter ausdrückte, als sein Alter es erwarten ließ... Und dazu der Vater, der von alledem keine Ahnung hatte...  
  
Nun betrat unser Klient die Bühne. Wir saßen zwar vom Eingang aus gesehen etwas versteckt, aber da Sherlock ihm wohl gesimst hatte, wo wir uns verkrochen hatten, fand er uns gleich.  
  
“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson”, begrüßte er uns hastig und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. “Ich konnte heute kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen – was haben Sie herausgefunden?”  
  
“Dass die fragliche Klausur auf dem alten PC in Ihrer Wohnung ist und auf CD gebrannt wurde. Es sieht nicht danach aus, dass sie jemals auf dem Laptop war, oder dass sie gemailt oder gar gehackt wurde.”  
  
“Wirklich!?” Huxtable schrie beinahe. “Gott sei Dank! Da bin ich aber erleichtert!” seufzte er.  
  
“Sollten dennoch Schülerinnen an diese Prüfungsaufgaben gelangt sein, befindet sich die undichte Stelle woanders. Aber dazu später, wenn Ihre Frau dabei ist.”  
  
Ich habe selten einen Menschen so rasch erbleichen sehen wie diesen Rektor.  
  
“Aber es trifft sie doch keine Schuld, oder?!” hakte ich nach.  
  
“Natürlich nicht”, antwortete Sherlock unwirsch.  
  
“Na, dann erschreck doch den armen Mann nicht so”, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Der 'arme Mann' saß noch recht verstört da, zerrte am Knoten seiner Krawatte und rang nach Luft. Als der Kellner an den Tisch kam, bestellte er mit wackliger Stimme einen Wodka.  
  
“Und – was ist zwischen meinen beiden Mädels vorgefallen? Was ist mit dem Laptop?” fragte er atemlos, nachdem er den Schnaps in sich hinein gekippt hatte. Sherlock grinste nur und machte eine elegante Handbewegung, mit der er mir großzügig das Feld überließ.  
  
War ja klar...!  
  
“Das...ist etwas komplizierter...”, begann ich unbehaglich, faltete den Ausdruck von Eddies Plot zusammen und steckte ihn ein. “Wir sollten das wirklich besprechen, wenn alle Beteiligten zugegen sind und – selbst Stellung nehmen können. Aber jetzt sollten Sie wirklich etwas essen.”  
  
“Was kommt denn jetzt noch? Ich bringe keinen Bissen runter!” weigerte er sich entsetzt. Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
  
Ich drückte Huxtable die Karte in die Hand. “Ärztliche Anordnung”, insistierte ich.  
  
Er fügte sich seufzend. “Haben Sie beide schon gegessen? Ich lade Sie natürlich ein.”  
  
“Er isst nie während eines Falles. Selbst wenn es gar kein richtiger Fall ist...”, erklärte ich.  
  
Während Huxtable aß, grübelte ich darüber nach, wie ich aufdröseln sollte, was wir herausgefunden hatten. Sherlock langweilte sich zusehends und begann Kartenhäuser mit Bierdeckeln zu bauen, dazu mopste er auch welche von den umstehenden Tischen. Dass dort zum Teil Gäste saßen, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine kleine Spielekonsole kaufen, damit er bei solchen Gelegenheiten brav stillsitzt...? dachte ich halb amüsiert, halb peinlich berührt. Dann sah ich Beth nachhause kommen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit rückte unaufhaltsam näher.  
  
Je weiter die Mahlzeit voranschritt, desto mehr legte sich die Nervosität des Pädagogen.  
  
“Dr. Watson, Sie hatten recht”, gab er zu, als er schließlich das Besteck zusammenlegte. “Danke”, fügte er seufzend hinzu. “Und entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich eben so durcheinander war.”  
  
“Kein Thema”, lächelte ich. “Das kann jedem mal passieren.”  
  
Sherlock pustete sein Kartenhaus um. Einiges landete im Soßenrest auf Huxtables Teller, was den Rektor sichtlich irritierte. Danach ließ das verzogene Gör von einem Detektiv die Bierdeckel einfach liegen. Stillschweigend machte ich mich daran, die noch sauberen einzusammeln und auf die anderen Tische zurück zu stellen.  
  
Huxtable bezahlte unterdessen unsere Rechnung.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam Mrs Dr. Vain nachhause. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Huxtable griff zu seinem Handy. “Hallo, Liebes. – Das weiß ich. Ich komme gleich und...bringe Besuch mit, aber – nein, du musst dir überhaupt keine Umstände machen. Tee reicht völlig. Und bestell bitte die Kinder dazu. – Das erfährst du ja gleich. – Ja..."  
Sherlock und ich wechselten stumme Blicke. Huxtables beschwichtigender Tonfall verriet uns, dass seine Gattin wenig erfreut war über die unerwartete Störung.  
"Solche Überraschungen ist sie nicht von mir gewohnt", erklärte er entschuldigend.  
  
         Du wirst dich noch wundern..., dachte ich.

 

  
  
  
  
"Detektive...?" fragte Sybil verwundert – und, wie mir schien, leicht angewidert – und musterte uns ratlos.  
Huxtable hatte uns einander vorgestellt und nun saßen wir nach einer etwas befangenen Begrüßung um den runden Esstisch. Die Platzwahl war schwierig gewesen. Sherlock hatte sich mit Bedacht zwischen mich und Huxtable manövriert, weil er nicht neben einer Frau sitzen wollte. Eddie hatte sich neben seinen Vater gesetzt – dann war Sybil mit dem Tee gekommen und zuletzt Beth: Sie hatten sich nebeneinander setzen müssen und versuchten diese inakzeptable Tatsache zu ignorieren...  
"Tja...ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat...", begann Huxtable entschuldigend zu erklären.  
"Dr. Vain", unterbrach Sherlock und zückte sein Handy. "Was sagt Ihnen dieses Foto?"  
Da ich neben ihr saß, konnte ich einen Blick darauf werfen. Man sah eine digitale Wanduhr auf der es 5:58 war. Morgens.  
"Das ist bei mir an der Schule", antwortete sie verständnislos.  
"Ich habe nicht gefragt, wo das ist, sondern, was Ihnen dieses Foto sagt", wiederholte Sherlock in einem 'ich-hol-gleich-den-Rohrstock'-Tonfall.

  
Die Anglizistin zuckte ein wenig.

"Dass...jemand zu so früher Stunde in meiner Schule war, noch dazu in diesem Büro...aber das ist unmöglich...!"  
"Unmöglich? Offenkundig nicht. Ich WAR dort. Heute morgen. Werfen Sie morgen nocheinmal einen Blick in die CD-Hülle mit der Sicherheitskopie Ihrer Klausur für morgen."  
"Was wird das hier?" fragte sie beunruhigt.  
"Ihr Mann konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was diesem Laptop zugestoßen ist", erläuterte Sherlock und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es nun an den Kindern war, zusammenzuzucken. "Er äußerte mir gegenüber den Verdacht, jemand könne vielleicht nach der morgigen Klausur gesucht haben..."  
Verärgert sah sie zu ihrem Mann. "Selbst wenn – ! Ich entwerfe meine Prüfungen immer an dem alten PC hier, dann brenne ich sie auf eine CD und liefere sie persönlich bei der Kommission ab. Haben Sie Hinweise, dass irgendjemand – Sie ausgenommen – an dieser Kopie gewesen sein könnte?"  
"Nein. Aber wenn ich nur die Sicherheitslücken hier überprüft hätte, wäre meine Untersuchung unvollständig gewesen. Glückwunsch übrigens zu Ihrem Passwort..."  
Sybil schnappte nach Luft, dann funkelte sie ihren Mann an. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Wieso redest du nicht mit mir?"  
"Ich? Du und Beth! Ihr seid es doch, die mir nicht sagen wollen, was seit Wochen mit euch los ist! Und da ihr auch gegen einen Familientherapeuten ge – “  
“Nie, nie wieder schleift ihr mich zu so einem kranken Spinner! Das ist – weiße Folter! Gehirnwäsche.” schimpfte Beth.  
“Was – ? Mit dir haben sie das auch schon gemacht?” fragte ihr kleiner Bruder entsetzt.  
“Okay. Sorry. Ich habe das ja auch nur ins Spiel gebracht, weil ich bei euch jetzt wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende bin: Es macht mich fertig – und Eddie auch. Ihr beide lebt seit Wochen im Kalten Krieg! Dann gibt es plötzlich zum Frühstück Laptop al Forno, aber keiner sagt mir, was hier eigentlich schief läuft! Ich ertrage das nicht länger!" schimpfte er gekränkt. –  
Merkte niemand außer mir, dass es dem Kleinen langsam richtig mulmig wurde?  
"Der Laptop ist nicht so wichtig", erklärte ich besänftigend. "Lesen Sie lieber das hier"; riet ich und schob ihm die Drachengeschichte zu.  
Der Lehrer zog die Blätter heran und begann zu lesen, während Eduard neben ihm entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund schlug, um nicht aufzuschreien.  
"Das ist ja von dir, Eddie...!" stellte Huxtable fest. "Na, klar ist es das... Orientiert sich an dieser neuen Merlin-Serie. Geschickt aufgebaut – soweit... wir können übermorgen gerne mal zusammen überlegen, wie es weitergehen könnte – wenn du magst... – Danke, dass Sie mir das gezeigt haben, Dr. Watson, auch wenn es nichts mit – Sybil?!" unterbrach er sich halb erschrocken, halb verärgert. Sie war vorgeschnellt und hatte das Script an sich gebracht. – Im Stehen überflog sie den Text. "Du – ?!" rief sie fassungslos. "Du bist das?!" Sie war zweifellos schockiert, wirkte aber eher wütend.  
"Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" fragte Huxtable empört. “Was, bitte, hast du daran denn auszusetzen?”  
"Dr. Vain? Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit – zu beichten. Sie hatten doch blackprince ohnehin angeboten, mit ihm über gewisse Dinge zu reden...", erinnerte ich sie.  
Sybil gab ein entsetztes Zischen von sich.  
"Die Büchse der Pandora ist offen", ergänzte Sherlock in fast brutalem Ton.  
"Genau: Die Plagen sind alle frei gekommen. Damit muss er jetzt leben. Besser, Sie unterstützen ihn dabei." Mann, ich setzte gerade eine Pädagogin wegen ihrer Erziehungsmethoden unter Druck...! Ja, auch ich war etwas grob, aber der Kleine sah so verzweifelt aus, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, die Dinge beschleunigen zu müssen.  
„...blackprince?!“ stotterte jetzt Beth. „Ach, du Scheiße! Nicht du auch noch! Hat man denn nirgendwo mal seine Ruhe?!“  
„Elisabeth! Nicht in diesem Ton!“ tadelte ihr Vater. „Du kannst dich doch sonst auch benehmen!“  
„Das ist es ja! Ich bin brav, höflich, damenhaft, fleißig, engagiert – aber um funktionieren zu können, brauche ich eben auch mal ein Ventil!“  
„Ventil?!“ keifte Sybil. „Das ist pervers! Weiß Marc davon?“  
„JAAA!“ Beth sprang ebenfalls auf und schrie ihr kampflustig ins Gesicht. „Und was ist mit dir, du, du lüsterner alter Cougar?“  
„Beth!“ schnappte Huxtable empört.  
„Dad! Deine Frau schreibt pornografische Fanfiction!“  
„Deine Tochter schreibt Schwulenpornos!“  
„Slash-Literatur wird hauptsächlich von Frauen für Frauen geschrieben. Recherchier das mal! Heterosexuellen Frauen. Marion Zimmer Bradleys Lancelot ist doch auch ziemlich schwul, wie du weißt!“  
„Das ist was völlig anderes! Sie wollte, dass es ein echtes, quasi geschlossenes Dreieck wird. Die üblichen Dreiecksgeschichten sind ja eher bloß Winkel! Aber dieser – dieser Schweinkram ist abartig! Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du ein Schwuler bist, der im Körper einer Frau gefangen ist!!!“  
„So ein Quatsch! Ich habe mal gehört – bloß so...gerüchteweise, dass viele Männer gerne Pornos gucken, in denen es Frauen miteinander treiben...“, sagte sie ironisch-unschuldig. „Stimmt das, Daddylein...?“  
Huxtable schnappte nur nach Luft.  
„Abartig ist es, dass du die Freiräume und die Privatsphäre meiner Generation verletzt!“ fuhr Beth an ihre Mutter gerichtet fort.  
„Als ich anfing, dich zu betan, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass du das bist!“  
„Das weiß ich auch! Und ich hätte dir nie, nie, nie auch nur ein Komma gezeigt, du miese Spionin!“  
„STOP!!! – ICH WAR'S!!!“ schrie Eduard dazwischen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Alle sind plötzlich still und starren ihn an.  
  
“...ich hab Beth's Laptop gekillt...weil ich...weil ich mich – geekelt hab...Sie...hat alles kaputt gemacht. Einfach so...! Aus einer Freundschaft...hat sie etwas – etwas Schmutziges gemacht...! Aber – so, so verschieden die beiden sind...ihre Stellung...: Das ist eine Freundschaft – die müssen sie erst mal...wirklich...also – entdecken...zugeben... Aber dann kommst du mit diesem – diesem – Aaach...! – Natürlich war das mit dem Laptop dumm, kindisch...aber ich wollte so sehr, dass sie damit aufhört...! – aber, was DU geschrieben hast, ist – ist – genauso schlimm! Diese – diese geilen Weiber...! Sorry, Dad, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll!” Eduard ist den Tränen nahe. Huxtable – obwohl immer noch fassungslos und wohl auch noch nicht so ganz im Bilde – legt den Arm um seine Schultern, doch der Kleine macht sich los und rennt hinaus.  
  
“Gehn Sie ihm nach!” zische ich leise. Man hört eine Tür knallen und gedämpftes Weinen. Huxtable eilt seinem Sohn nach.  
  
Wir bleiben mit den Frauen alleine.  
  
Sybil räuspert sich schließlich.  
“...Sorry, Beth...ich dachte, DU hättest den Laptop gebacken...”, macht sie leise den Anfang.  
“Nein. Ich hab ihn bloß rausgeholt. Ich war Nachts noch am Kühlschrank und hab den Gestank bemerkt. Ich hab gedacht, DU warst es. Deshalb hab ich mir Deinen gekrallt...Ich hab nichts gelöscht, außer deiner Geschichte...hätte ich auch im Netz gemacht, wenn du deine Zugangsdaten gespeichert hättest...Sorry...”, entschuldigt sich Beth kleinlaut.  
“Schon gut. Ich habe den Rest in E-Mail-Entwürfen im Netz gespeichert...”, lächelt Sybil und sieht ihre Tochter lange an. “Was...was ist so toll...an Slash...? Ich versteh's nicht...”, fragt Dr. Vain hilflos. "Ich dachte, wenn ich die Geschichten und die Kommentare lese, komme ich dahinter... Ich fand es zwar ziemlich befremdlich und wollte diesem Phänomen auf die Schliche kommen, aber als ich merkte, dass es dich auch betrifft, war ich wirklich schockiert. Und ich habe mich auch gefragt, ob wir - ob ICH was falsch gemacht habe..."  
“Oh, bitte, ich will nicht wieder alles analysieren müssen. Analysis heißt Auflösung – macht also alles kaputt. Vielleicht weiß man hinterher, was man hatte, aber dann ist es zerstört... Vielleicht... – vielleicht, weil man dann das Gefühl hat, dass Partner wirklich gleichberechtigt sind, vielleicht, weil man sich wahlweise in den einen oder anderen reinversetzen kann und dann der Partner trotzdem immer ein Mann ist, weil Liebe und Partnerschaft sonst meistens Freundschaften ruinieren und das Geschichten von Freunden sind, die Liebende werden – und Freunde bleiben... – ach, Shit! Ich will es wirklich nicht analysieren! Und ja, Marc habe ich es erzählt...nicht so wie du!” setzt sie ein wenig herausfordernd hinzu.  
  
Ich räuspere mich. “Sherlock..., vielleicht sollten wir... ehm, gehen...”  
“Anscheinend haben Sie alles gelesen!” stellte Sybil mit einem Anflug komischer Verzweiflung fest. “Also - können Sie das auch noch mitbekommen...Ja, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt. Ich liebe ihn, wie er ist. Er hätte sich ...unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt, gedacht, dass er mich nicht...befriedigt. Aber das ist Unsinn...ich sehe ja auch nicht aus wie Katie McGrath – im Gegensatz zu dir, mein Schatz...”  
“Ehm, danke...aber du bist echt sexy für dein Alter... Ich hoffe, ich bin dann auch noch so...”  
“Dass wir das beide nicht gemerkt haben, dass das Eddie war...!”  
“Ja, armes Kerlchen...!” lachte sie mitleidig. “Naja, du siehst dir meine Arbeiten an und Dad Eddies... Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie schockiert ich war, als ich völlig ahnungslos in die erste Slash-Geschichte gestolpert bin...”  
“War die Therapie damals wirklich so schlimm, Schatz?” fragt Sybil bedauernd.  
“Und wie! In dem ganzen Jahr drauf hab ich nur funktioniert, weil ich Angst hatte, da wieder hin zu müssen...”, gestand sie. “Sie hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich total verkorkst bin, nie normal sein werde und mal in der Klappse ende, wenn ich mich nicht anpasse...”  
Sybil starrte sie erschüttert an. “Oh, Gott, nein...komm her...”, stöhnt sie reumütig und schließt ihre Tochter in die Arme. Diese zögert einen Moment – aber dann erwidert sie die Umarmung.  
  
  
“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson...”, sagte Sybil Vain schließlich. Ich war vorhin etwas ungehalten – aber wie es aussieht, haben wir diese Lektion wohl gebraucht! Und was immer wir Ihnen schuldig sind – ich bin jetzt sicher, Sie sind Ihr Geld wert...”  
“Und wieviel ist der zerstörte Laptop wert?” fragte Sherlock.  
“Da müsste ich nachsehen. Um die 500 £ wird er jetzt bestimmt noch kosten...”  
“Und die erlassen wir Ihnen, wenn Sie Eduard nicht bestrafen, wenn er nicht für den Schaden aufkommen muss”, sagte Sherlock. Ich hätte ihn dafür fast umarmen können...!    
“Oh! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Nein. Ich meine, er sollte seinen Browserverlauf nicht löschen – aber man konnte doch noch nie wirklich kontrollieren, was Kinder so alles mitbekommen – und heute weniger denn je...”  
“Mum? Ich weiß ich bin nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen. Aber – naja, ich bin am Längsten dabei. Wenn du also zu fanfiction.net oder lifejournal wechseln würdest, dann könnten wir einander aus dem Weg gehen – und vielleicht gibt es ja Portale, die komplett jugendfrei sind. Ich recherchiere das mal. Das heißt...wenn ich deinen Laptop benutzen kann...”  
“Solche Portale gibt es bestimmt. Tja, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann gehe ich natürlich...”  
Sybil atmete auf. “Es wäre mir wirklich lieber – obwohl es nicht mehr dasselbe sein wird, jetzt wo du Bescheid weißt...”  
“Und...?” fragte Sybil schüchtern nach einer kleinen Pause. “...ich meine, ähm – kriegen sie sich denn?”  
Beth lächelte verwundert. “Äh, naja...es wird natürlich furchtbar schwierig...Arthur soll verkuppelt werden...dann fliegen die Jungs irgendwann auf. Man wirft Merlin vor, dass er den Prinzen verzaubert hat – aber ich finde eine Lösung. Und bei dir?”  
“Klar! Wenn schon Kitsch dann mit Happy End...!” Und dann kichern sie.  
  
Huxtable kam zurück und blieb in der Tür stehen. Er musterte seine “beiden Mädels”.  
  
“Versöhnung...”, stellte er fest.  
“Wie geht's Eddie?” fragen beide sehr synchron – und sehr schuldbewusst.  
“Er hat sich hingelegt. Anscheinend hat er schon seit Tagen mit Kopfschmerzen und Schlafstörungen zu kämpfen. Am besten, er ruht sich morgen aus und am Nachmittag reden wir nochmal...”  
  
“Unternehmen Sie was zusammen am Wochenende”, schlug ich vor. “Aber vielleicht nicht gerade das King-Arthur-Museum, oder so...”, setzte ich seufzend mit halben Lachen hinzu.  
  
„Ja, ich glaube auch. Von der Materie brauchen wir etwas Abstand. – Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig, meine Herren?“  
„Wir haben bereits mit Ihrer Frau abgerechnet. Empfehlen Sie uns weiter. Und Grüße an Miss Copper“, sagte ich.  
  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns rasch und atmeten beide erleichtert auf, als wir ins Freie traten.  
„Und noch ein Beruf, auf den ich niemals umsatteln könnte!“ stöhnte Sherlock trocken und schüttelte sich.  
„Familientherapeut“, stellte ich bierernst fest.  
„Yep!“  
Ich nickte und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr zurück halten. Wir sahen einander an und kicherten los.  
  
"Oh, Mann! Aber der nächste Fall muss unbedingt besser werden!" forderte ich.  
  
Sherlock sprang zur Straße und hielt ein Taxi auf.  
  
  



	47. Vatican Cameos

  
  
Die Taxifahrt verbrachten wir schweigend. Ich glaube, nach dem familiären Wortgefecht eben, genossen wir einfach beide die Ruhe, das Brummen des Motors, die gedämpften Geräusche der Metropole. Jedenfalls merkte ich nun, dass ich schon wieder ziemlich müde war. Sherlock hatte recht: Ich war immer noch urlaubsreif und wirklich nicht auf der Höhe. Aber auch er sah abgespannt aus.  
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“  
  
„Hm? Ja, ja, alles Bestens...“, behauptete er gewohnheitsmäßig.  
  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen, machte ich noch einen Tee – obwohl es schon fast Zeit war, Essen zu bestellen. Es war Donnerstagabend und ein Fall gerade abgeschlossen – konnte ich mir eigentlich mehr wünschen?  
  
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sich Sherlock schon wieder auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt..  
  
„Neues Passwort...“, sagte er mit süffisantem Schmunzeln.  
  
„Was denn, du wolltest schon wieder – ?“ fragte ich entrüstet und mein Blick ging zu meinem seit dem Vormittag auf dem Couchtisch aufgeklappten Laptop.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie gründlich du heute warst!“ Er schnellte hoch. „Mal sehen...“ Seine Finger glitten über die Tasten...  
  
„Sherlock, lass das! Das muss jetzt wirklich aufhören!“ schimpfte ich. „Also schön! Gib her!“  
  
Ich drehte den Computer um, setzte mich und hackte „Vatican Cameos“ in die Tastatur. „Hier. Aber nur den Browserverlauf von heute!“ mahnte ich.  
  
„Hm. Zwei Worte. Beide mit einem Großbuchstaben am Anfang. Einmal sieben, einmal sechs Zeichen...ziemlich gleichmäßige Schreibgeschwindigkeit für deine Verhältnisse – also nichts, wo du hättest überlegen und nachsehen müssen... keine Sonderzeichen... Ein Name vielleicht?“ fragte er, frech grinsend.  
  
„Sherlock Holmes! Du bist unverbesserlich“, rief ich tadelnd.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Das war kein Kompliment.“  
  
„Doch war es.“  
  
Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass mir ein Frösteln über den Rücken lief. Fünf Wochen war das jetzt her und diese Situation steckte mir immer noch in den Knochen... Jeder noch so winzige Auslöser konnte genügen. Vorhin hatte Sherlock von kleinen Moriartys gesprochen und nichts war passiert. Irgendwie war ich ein kleines bisschen darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Hier war ich reingeschlittert. Trotzdem: Das durfte nicht sein...  
  
„John..., leg dich doch noch eine Stunde hin. Ich kümmere mich um alles.“ Die Sanftheit seines Tonfalls verriet mir, dass er mein kurzes Schaudern bemerkt hatte.  
  
Kleinlaut zog ich ab. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich noch so empfindlich und schwach war.  
  
  
  
Pling.  
  
19: 28 SH „Ich dachte, wenn du dich noch nicht so gut fühlst, essen wir doch lieber hier… SH“  
  
Ich lächelte Kopf schüttelnd und rieb mir die Augen, wankte ins Bad und warf mir ein paar Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das musste reichen... Noch hingen Fetzen von Schlaf und Traum in meinem müden Gehirn.  
  
         Mann..., morgen muss ich endlich mal den Badezimmerschrank aufhängen. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, vielleicht auch den 'Blick auf Delft bei Nacht'...  
  
  
  
Sherlock empfing mich mit einem stillen, nachdenklichen Lächeln, das er rasch zu einem breiten, künstlichen Grinsen forçierte, als befürchte er, es sei nicht genug. Oder zu echt?  
  
Diesmal schien es mir ein ungutes Schweigen zu sein. Sherlock schob seine Pasta auf dem Teller herum...  
  
  
  
„Ist wirklich alles okay bei dir?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Ja doch... Es ist nur...diese Familienszene... Sie – ging mir einfach total auf die Nerven.“  
  
„Oh..., Erinnerungen?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Das nicht gerade... – Sie werden sich zusammenraufen, oder? Die kriegen das doch hin...?“ fragte er mit einem seltsamen, beinahe flehentlichen Ausdruck.  
  
„Da bin ich ziemlich sicher“, beruhigte ich ihn verwundert. Kümmerte das Sherlock wirklich? Was war mit ihm los?!  
  
„Hm...fast derselbe Altersunterschied wie zwischen dir und Mycroft, nicht?“ tastete ich mich vor.  
  
„Das ist aber beinahe auch schon die einzige Parallele...“, spöttelte er.  
  
Oh, nein...! War es die Sache mit dem Therapeuten? Klar, was sonst...  
  
Sherlock warf die Gabel hin. „Hör zu! Es gibt – Dateien...! Die sind zwar noch da, aber ich möchte wirklich nie wieder darauf zugreifen!“ rief er heftig.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock, okay. Ich hab nur gemerkt, dass dich etwas belastet und dachte – “  
  
„Nein. Lass es einfach. Alles gut.“  
  
„Tut mir Leid...“, murmelte ich bedrückt  
  
„Schon gut...“, seufzte er gepresst. Dann vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und brütete vor sich hin. Mir war jetzt auch der Appetit vergangen.  
  
Ich schenkte uns Wein nach und genehmigte mir einen ordentlichen Schluck.  
  
„Wie bist du da eigentlich heute morgen reingekommen. In Sybils Schule, meine ich“, fragte ich nach einer Weile, in der Hoffnung ihn so aus seinen trüben Gedanken zu reißen.  
  
„Naja, die Reinigungstruppe war gerade am Werk. Ich habe mich ein bisschen verkleidet. Einen Arbeitskittel und ein Basecap angezogen und gewichtig einen großen Schlüsselbund geschwungen. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel.“  
"Aber doch nicht in schwarzen Hosen und deinen auf Hochglanz polierten Designerschuhen! Wo hast du dich denn umgezogen?"  
"Ach, ich habe da so ein paar...Orte, über die Stadt verteilt*, wo ich bei solchen Gelegenheiten Unterschlupf finde, um mich zu maskieren. Auch wenn es - seit Kurzem nicht mehr ganz so viele sind..."  
"Bei Leuten vom Obdachlosennetzwerk?"  
"Genau."  
„Wollen wir uns morgen mal die Füße vorknöpfen? Die werden schließlich nicht frischer“, schlug ich vor.  
„Ja, gute Idee...“  
  
„Bradstreet hat Reiterzehen“, murmelte ich versonnen.  
„Hm?“ machte Sherlock ungewohnt verdutzt.  
„Der Sergeant, dem sie die Zehennägel ausgerissen haben. Seine kleinen Zehen zeigen nach innen, liegen auf dem nächsten drauf. Dieser Ex-Jockey sprach davon, dass das ziemlich markant wäre und dass man auf so was achten soll, wenn man...als Wahrzeichen Gliedmaßen eines Opfers verschicken will.“ Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass es für mich okay war, das zu erzählen. „Hoffentlich hat er es inzwischen verarbeitet...“  
„John, wenn es dir noch – unangenehm ist, dann – “  
„Nein, nein. Alles okay“, versicherte ich lächelnd.  
  
Sherlock ging kommentarlos ins Bad und kam bald in Schlafsachen zurück.  
  
Ich wusch inzwischen ab, warf noch einen Blick auf die Nachrichten und leerte dabei noch ein Glas Wein. Ich hätte auch den Fernseher einschalten können, aber ich wollte die Stille nicht zerstören. Die Stille nicht – und vor allem nicht die Möglichkeit, zu reden.  
  
Aber von Sherlock kam nichts.  
  
  
  
Es war noch nicht spät, als ich zu Bett ging, aber ich hatte mir überlegt, dass es mir helfen würde, bald wieder zur alten Form zurück zu finden, wenn ich meinem Schlafbedürfnis jetzt nachgab. Ich begann gerade, etwas schläfrig zu werden, als das Geigenspiel einsetzte. Ungewohnt gefühlvoll...Ich stand auf und öffnete sachte die Tür zum Flur, damit ich ihn besser hören konnte, aber nicht stören würde.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte. Was auch immer das sein mochte, was er da spielte, ich hatte es noch nie gehört und es war wunderschön – nur dass hin und wieder eine Wendung, eine Passage kam – so herzzerreißend traurig, dass ein Teil von mir augenblicklich aus dem Bett springen und hinaus laufen wollte, denn das Gefühl, ich müsse ihn fragen, was ihn bedrückte, war dann fast überwältigend. Andererseits war da kein Stocken oder Zögern, nicht mal in der Bogenführung. Und das wäre ihm wohl kaum gelungen, hätte er wirklich gerade so empfunden. Und doch war es unfassbar, dass es ihm völlig entgehen sollte wie gefühlvoll dieses Stück war. Konnte diese Inbrunst wirklich reine Nachahmung sein? Pures Theater?  
  
Als er später fast lautlos neben mir ins Bett schlüpfte, flüsterte ich. „Das war wahnsinnig schön, Sherlock...“ Aber er erwiderte nichts.  
  
Also war das von ihm? Improvisiert – oder...eine wieder hervorgekramte Datei...?  
  
Ich versuchte, mir die Fetzen der Melodie einzuprägen und Bruchstücke des heutigen Tages zuckten dazu durch mein Gehirn. Auch Merlin und Arthur... Irgendwann im Herbst sollte die vierte Staffel kommen. Inzwischen war ich direkt neugierig darauf. Ja, zugegeben, nach dem, was ich so nebenbei auf youtube gesehen hatte, war ich jetzt ein kleines bisschen angefixt von dieser Serie...  
  
Ach. Du. SCHEISSE...!!!  
  
Schlagartig wurde mir klar: Sherlock und ich wurden fast seit dem ersten Tag „geshippt“...! ...von Mrs Hudson, von Mycroft, von Angelo, von Harry...und es hörte nicht auf...!  
  
Ich grinste in das dunkle Zimmer...  
  
         Bloß gut, dass ich nicht in seiner Fernsehserie lebe...! – Okay, Watson...! Denk' jetzt bloß an was anderes...! Es wäre doch zu bescheuert, wenn du dich nach dem nächsten Traum nicht mehr getraust, die Nacht in Sherlocks Bett zu verbringen.  
Oh, die Idee ist wirklich zu albern...!  
  
  
Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf. '...Diese Familienszene ging mir total auf die Nerven...'  – 'Therapie...kranke Spinner...Weiße Folter. Gehirnwäsche....'  
Da waren nur diese zwei Äußerungen, die ich im Ohr hatte – kein Traum, nicht mal ein Bild – doch ich war zutiefst beunruhigt.  
  
Aber Sherlock schlief fest. Was immer ihn vorhin so aufgewühlt hatte, schien ihn jetzt nicht zu quälen. Doch es war da. Irgendwo in einem Verlies seines Gedächtnispalastes – so wie Kilgarrah tief unter Camelot...bloß weniger wohlwollend...  
  
         Vielleicht ist er deshalb so nachsichtig mit meiner Schwäche...? Weil er auch schon unter Flashbacks gelitten hat? Wie ist er damit fertig geworden, mehr als zwei Wochen mit Mycroft zu verbringen? Praktisch rund um die Uhr! Und zum Teil – wie ich vermute – in seinem Elternhaus...?  
  
Aber es half ja nichts, wenn ich mir jetzt deshalb den Kopf zerbrach. Ich schlüpfte leise hinaus, um mir einen Tee zu machen, vielleicht würde mich das irgendwie wieder runter bringen...  
Ich kuschelte mich mit dem dampfenden Becher auf dem Sofa in die schäbige graurotkarierte Decke...auf dem Couchtisch lag Sherlocks Violine in ihrem offenen Kasten. ...irgendwie, als hätte er sie zu Bett gebracht..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.    
Dann sah ich einen Zettel...aus Sherlocks Notizbuch gerissen, wie's aussah...  
  
  
„3a? 2c? e, i, m, n, o, s, t, v – kein Englisch... Xxxxxxx Xxxxxx...?  
  
active, native, amino, camino, activas, asian, can, can't, casino, come, came, cantico, casta, case, cave, mice, move, navi, naves, vice, save, tame, some, Canio, Santa(na), amico/amica, nemico, Tamino, Tina/Tino, comets, Macie, mocca, macco-satin, sacco, vase, vento, vita mea, Anita, Vain, Vicco, avant, savant, mantic, somatic, -ion, ost-  
  
a-c-e/a-c-es...  
  
Ich starrte ungläubig auf seine Entschlüsselungsversuche...! Wie, zur Hölle, hatte er die Buchstaben meines Passworts ermittelt?! Noch hatte er es nicht raus – aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit: Wenn er erst mal das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen – oder wohl eher, das einzig Mögliche, so abwegig es auch erscheinen mochte, gefunden hatte...! Er würde diesen absurden Begriff googlen und feststellen, dass er in Bezug auf mich gar nicht absurd war – und dann würde er wissen, dass er richtig lag!  
...ich konnte förmlich sein triumphierendes Lächeln vor mir sehen...  
Die Statistik sagte ihm, dass es nicht wirklich Englisch war – bisher hatte er fast nichts mit sieben Zeichen gefunden, das passte – und was sechs Zeichen hatte, ließ auch nichts Brauchbares übrig...! Es war schon viel Italienisch dabei, aber...?  
Oh, natürlich...! ...a-c-e/a-c-es...! Das sind Noten! Ein Moll-Akkord – a-Moll – und ein verminderter...  – das war der Ausgangspunkt seines Geigenspiels gewesen! Daraus hatte er den Refrain dieses Rondos entwickelt! Er hatte zu diesem Thema improvisiert?!  
  
Ich war jetzt wirklich beinahe in Ehrfurcht erstarrt – und wusste, ich würde ihm nicht mal böse sein können, wenn er mein Passwort herausfand...Oh, er war ja wirklich so was von brillant...!  
  
Fasziniert trank ich meinen Tee zu Ende und schlich mich wieder in sein Bett.  
  
         Nächste Runde, Sherlock...! dachte ich amüsiert. Beim nächsten Passwort stelle ich mich noch schlauer an...! …und jetzt: Schlaf gut...!  
  
  
Kaffeeduft weckte mich.  
  
         Schon wieder..., dachte ich – viel mehr belustigt als enttäuscht: Er hat wieder nur für sich Kaffee gemacht. Dass ein so beeindruckendes Gehirn manche Dinge einfach nicht lernt...!  
  
Ich blinzelte. Er hatte mein Laptop auf dem Schoß...  
  
„Wie, zur Hölle, bist du auf die Zeichen meines Passworts gekommen?“ fragte ich lächelnd.  
Er grinste – geschmeichelt. Selbstgefällig.  
„Das war wirklich simpel. Wenn du nachhause kommst, wäschst du dir sehr oft die Hände in der Küche – und immer dann, wenn du gleich danach Tee aufsetzt. Und du trocknest dort deine Hände nicht ab...deine Finger waren also feucht. Ich wusste, wenn du jetzt nur wenige Tasten deines Laptops bedienst, würde ich sehen, welche es waren. Das A war besonders nass...mit dem C war ich nicht so sicher... 'Vatican Cameos' – das war gar nicht mal schlecht, John...“  
„Danke...“  
„Oh, das auch. Aber ich meinte nicht dich – ich meinte – damals – das Militär. Jeder normale Idiot ist erst einmal ziemlich verwirrt, wenn er so etwas Absurdes hört. Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, dass es so etwas heißen könnte, wie: Vorsicht, der Kerl ist bewaffnet! – oder: Alle runter, er hat eine Waffe! Man kann es sich nicht erschließen."  
„Tja, dann habe ich zwar jetzt mal wieder kein Passwort mehr – aber dafür haben wir nun ein Codewort für vergleichbare Situationen...oder wir suchen uns was – ...in der Art... dafür...!“ grinste ich.  
  
Er wich meinem Blick aus...  
  
„John...das... – ich hätte dir das längst schon sagen sollen...“, stammelte er bedrückt. Dann schluckte er und sah mich an.  
„Es bleibt dabei. Du bist entlassen.“ Seine tiefe, sonore Stimme war kalt.  
  
  
         NEIN...!?!  
  
  
Ich war fassungslos...! Ich hatte geglaubt, es sei alles wieder in Ordnung! Alles wieder wie zuvor...!  
  
„Sherlock...?!“ gab ich bloß verstört von mir.  
  
  
         SAG MIR, DASS ICH DAS FALSCH VERSTANDEN HABE!!! dachte ich.  
  
  
Sherlock sprang auf:  
„Kapierst du denn überhaupt gar nichts, du Idiot?!?!“ brüllte er - aggressiv und schrill.  
  
Dann rauschte er hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
  
Meine Kehle wurde so eng, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, kaum noch atmen zu können...  
  
  
  
Und dann begriff ich es...!  
  
  
  
  
         Er hat Angst um mich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * During the first week of July my friend had been absent so often and so long from our lodgings that I knew he had something on hand. The fact that several rough-looking men called during that time and inquired for Captain Basil made me understand that Holmes was working somewhere under one of the numerous disguises and names with which he concealed his own formidable identity. He had at least five small refuges in different parts of London in which he was able to change his personality.
> 
> ACD, The Adventure of Black Peter


	48. Schwebendes Verfahren...

  
  
  
„Kapierst du denn überhaupt gar nichts, du Idiot?!?!“  
  
RUMMS!!!  
  
Der Kall der zugeworfenen Tür hallte in meinen Ohren und mein Herz hatte heftig zu pumpen begonnen. Adrenalin statt Kaffee zum Frühstück. Mir zog sich der Magen zusammen.  
Ich atmete durch, versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, mich zusammenzureißen...dann stand ich auf und ging Sherlock nach.  
Er kauerte in seinem Sessel, die Knie eng unters Kinn gezogen, die Arme fest um seine Beine gewickelt und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin, während er kurz und flach atmete, was schon allein dadurch bedingt war, dass er mit dieser Haltung sein Lungenvolumen künstlich auf weniger als die Hälfte verringert hatte.  
Langsam und vorsichtig kam ich näher und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Ich hab's sehr wohl kapiert, Sherlock“, korrigierte ich ihn sanft. „...und...ich weiß es zu schätzen, wirklich.... Und, ja: Die Sache...mit dem Golem war wahnsinnig halsbrecherisch, tut mir Leid... Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich dich sonst finden sollte! Wusste nicht, was du unternimmst, wie es dir geht. Ich...will dich ungern daran erinnern, wie...verstört du in dieser schrecklichen Nacht warst, als du plötzlich rausgerannt bist... Und dann bliebst du einfach verschwunden...!“

Ich hielt inne.  
Mittlerweile hatte er die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich hatte Angst, du würdest – ein noch größeres Risiko eingehen als jemals zuvor – was schon schwer genug vorstellbar ist...! Ich hatte Angst, du hättest total die Nerven verloren...“

Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Ich hatte Angst... – um dich!“ würgte ich hervor.

So, nun war es heraus. 

Ein weiteres Mal schöpfte ich tief Atem. „Und das war nicht das erste Mal, das weißt du... Du hättest dich nur kurz zu melden brauchen, wenigstens melden...“

  
Wieder machte  ich eine Pause und sah ihn an. Witzlos. Seine Augen waren immer noch zu.  
„Ich weiß, die letzten Wochen waren hart für – “  
  
Als sei ich weder zu sehen noch zu hören, öffnete er mit einem Mal die Augen, sprang auf und lief an mir vorbei...

„Sherlock, ich rede mit dir!“ schimpfte ich verärgert und ging ihm durch die Küche nach. 

Doch er verschwand einfach ins Badezimmer und verriegelte die Türen.  
Eigentlich wollte ich rufen: 'Sag mir wenigstens, ob du okay bist!' – Aber als ich ein-, zwei Momente zögerte, hörte ich, wie er die Dusche andrehte. Es klang alles so weit normal.   
Okay. Dann eben in einer halben Stunde oder so.  
Ich kehrte in die Küche zurück, machte Tee und setzte mich dann auf's Sofa...  
  
Wie konnte er denn erwarten, dass ich ihn jetzt alleine weitermachen lassen würde!?  
Er hätte das Chamäleon alleine nicht erwischt – sondern sie ihn! Er wäre mit dem Versteck der Riesen in die Luft geflogen! – Würde ich ihn jetzt daran erinnern müssen? Eigentlich wollte ich das ganz und gar nicht! Schließlich wollte ich ihn ja nicht in die grade überstandene Krise zurückwerfen!  
Langsam kam ich wieder etwas runter; der Tee half mir dabei.  
  
Ich hörte Türen klappen und dergleichen. Dann Sherlocks Schritte Richtung Küche. Schublade. Das Überstreifen von Latexhandschuhen. Kühlschranktür. Zwei dumpfe fast identische Geräusche.  
  
         Na, gut. Frühstück ist gecancelt...  
  
Ich gesellte mich zu ihm, holte mir auch ein Paar Handschuhe und fragte: „Welches ist nun eigentlich der Fuß von dem Mordopfer?“ Er war in einem seiner gewohnten Anzüge und sah einwandfrei ausgehfertig aus.  
„Der Kleinere... Was meinst du zu dem Anderen? Nur zu...“ forderte mich Sherlock auf, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
         Er ist mir nicht böse, dachte ich. Vielleicht ist er noch nicht in der Lage darüber zu sprechen...   
  
„Hm. Der andere sieht – jünger aus“, ging ich darauf ein. „Fünfundzwanzig vielleicht? Dreißig...? ...nur leicht platt, Zehenstellung beinahe vorbildlich...hat kürzlich eine Blase geöffnet“ Ich tastete die Sohle vorsichtig ab. „Muskulöses Fußgewölbe...auch das bisschen, was man von den Beinmuskeln sieht. Eifriger Jogger, vielleicht.“  
„Ich sehe noch mehr...“, lächelte er.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Du hast schon die Beine erwähnt. Auch wenn da nicht viel Bein dran ist...“  
„Oh, ja..., da ist etwas Sonnenbräune oberhalb der Knöchel – und das Anfang Mai. Entweder er ist ein abgehärteter Typ gewesen, der eben auch hier in kurzen Hosen joggte oder Rad fuhr – oder er hatte Urlaub.“  
Sherlock hielt mir wortlos seine Lupe hin. Ich nahm sie stirnrunzelnd. Was meinte er bloß?  
„Spuren von etwas, das fehlt, John...“  
„Sorry, ich bin ratlos...“, gestand ich.   
„Bei dir fehlt es nicht...“  
Ich war versucht, nachzusehen, aber das wäre ja zu albern gewesen.  
„...Tja, abgesehen von dieser einen Blase neulich... – Die Schwielenbildung hat eine gute Verteilung, er achtet auf passendes Schuhwerk, aber das – “  
„Immer noch die Beine, John. Er hat etwas gemacht, was du nicht tust. Nicht an dieser Stelle. Wobei ich schätze er hat es machen lassen. Und nicht auf diese Art.“  
„Jetzt verwirrst du mich nur noch mehr“, kapitulierte ich grinsend.  
Er schnappte überraschend zu und führte die Lupe mitsamt meiner Hand nahe an den Rand der Schnittstelle: „Haare, John. Die Beine sind enthaart... Was sagt dir das?“  
„Ich hoffe, er war kein Hobbit-Darsteller“, grinste ich.  
„W-was...?“ fragte er und ließ meine Hand los.  
Ich genoss seinen verwirrten, leicht ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck... „Alles gelöscht bei dir, was? Sie haben große behaarte Füße – und in Welliwood verwenden sie maßgefertigte Prothesen, die wie Stützstrümpfe sind und die man nur sehr mühsam über rasierte und gepuderte Beine bekommt...“  
„Ah...“, machte Sherlock grinsend. „Gleich wieder ab in den Papierkorb. Danke für deinen Beitrag! Vielleicht etwas nicht ganz so Abwegiges?“  
„Ein...Travestiekünstler oder Transvestit...? Nein. Streich das: Der hätte deformierte Füße und verkürzte Waden vom regelmäßigen Tragen von zu schmalen, zu hohen und zu spitzen Damenschuhen... Ehm: Schwimmer? Profischwimmer, aber läuft auch und – ...Triathlon?“  
„Denke ich auch. Sehr gut, John!“ Er lachte beinahe.  
Mann, das war beinahe gespenstisch! Vor nicht mal einer Stunde hatte er mich angeschrien, dass ich ein Idiot sei, wenn ich nicht kapiere, dass ich nach wie vor gefeuert sei – und nun freute er sich über meine Fortschritte beim Beobachten. WAS ICH jetzt gerade beobachtete, war: Das fiel ihm keinesfalls leicht! Er war wirklich im Zwiespalt. Er brauchte meine Unterstützung, mein  Verständnis. Wütende, verletzende Gegenargumente würde ich mir verkneifen und nur hervorkramen, wenn es nicht anders ging.  
„Das weißt du aber noch nicht, oder? Du hast dir ja nicht sagen lassen, wer das ist...“  
„Nein, aber so viele aktive Triathleten werden in dem fraglichen Zeitraum nicht gestorben sein – das kriegen wir raus.“  
„Armer Kerl. Was nutzt ihm jetzt seine Fitness... – war's ein Unfall?“  
„Gut möglich. Zu wenige Daten, dafür. Der Fuß ist intakt, nicht ein Kratzer. – Was denkst du von dem Anderen?“  
„Hm...“ Ich nahm den Fuß und sah ihn mir von allen Seiten an. „Tja...leichte Plattfüße...aber sehr gepflegt – ausgesprochen gepflegt. Vielleicht ist die Gattin Fußpflegerin? Ich meine, er mag um die vierzig sein – oder etwas drüber, da sollte man noch problemlos seine Zehennägel alle selber schneiden können und so. Aber das ist...auffällig. Aber die Haut wirkt – da wo man Horn erwarten sollte gerade sehr...frisch – also IST Horn da gewesen, professionell entfernt...und diese...Abdrücke...?“ An seinen Fesseln waren kleine Hämatome, unterschiedlich stark, in einer Art Halbkreis angeordnet...dreimal mit unterschiedlichem Radius...  
„Sind das...Bissspuren...?“  
„Sag du's mir. Du bist der Mediziner“, sagte Sherlock lächelnd.  
„Von drei verschiedenen – unterschiedlich großen Hunden... – oh, nein, das ist doch wohl ein Klischee oder...?“ Obwohl ich den letzten Überrest eines Mordopfers vor mir hatte, musste ich jetzt fast lachen.  
„Ein Postbote, Sherlock? Echt jetzt?“  
„Du wirst immer besser, John. Und – nein: Es ist was dran an dem Klischee: Manche Hunde – solche, die sich als Wachhund eignen, merken sich, dieser Typ klingelt fast täglich bei uns – aber er darf nie rein – Herrchen weiß also, der ist böse!“ Dazu machte er einen geradezu drollig-finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und fletschte knurrend die makellosen Zähne, indem er mit einer herablassend-angewiderten Grimasse, geradezu flehmend die Oberlippe hochzog... Dann bellte er aggressiv.  
„Aus, Sherlock! Böser Hund!“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, ihn zurechtzuweisen. Er nahm es mir nicht übel, sondern imitierte überraschend echt ein kleines, gefügiges Winseln.  
„Guter Junge...! Brav...!“ grinste ich. – „Wieso hat ihn der Pathologe gekillt?“   
„Stopp! So weit sind wir noch nicht“, bremste mich der Detektiv.  
„Hm, tja...was willst du noch wissen...? Seine Füße sind sein …sein HANDwerkszeug – sozusagen...!“ erklärte ich schmunzelnd. Ein Fußarbeiter...! Ja...! „ – also kümmert er sich um sie. Oder er ist – ehm, Fußfetischist...ein bisschen...?“  
„Arrgh! John! Nicht schon wieder das Offensichtliche übersehen. Für welche Patienten ist es besonders angezeigt, dass sie ihre Füße pflegen!?“  
„Diabetes?!“ platzte ich noch ungläubig heraus.  
„Jetzt hast du's. Und? Hast du schon oft Hunde so sanft zubeißen sehen?“ fragte er mit leicht verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck, als habe er da selber Erfahrung.  
„Er hatte... ich weiß nicht – irgendwelche Knöchelschoner an, die das Schlimmste verhindert haben. So kam es zu keinen offenen Wunden“, folgerte ich.  
„Na, siehst du! Geht doch!“   
„...ehm, danke – freut mich, wenn ich dich nicht total enttäusche...“, äußerte ich vorsichtig.  
„Du...du bist...kein Idiot, John...“, stammelte er entschuldigend.  
„Schon gut. Verglichen mit dir bin ich das. Aber das hast du mir schon mal gesagt. – Nun...willst sie im Bart's nochmal genauer durchchecken, schätze ich...?“ fragte ich.   
„Gute Idee...vielleicht gibt es ja auch – etwas Neues...?“  
  
Ich machte mich eilig fertig und wir fuhren zum Bart's.    
  
  
Dr. Molly Hooper war definitiv nicht auf Sherlock vorbereitet gewesen. Keinerlei Make-up, die Haare schon etwas fettig, deshalb in einen straffen Pferdeschwanz gebändigt – und in legeren Tretern. Am Signifikantesten war aber ihr betretenes Stammeln...     
„Wir möchten DIE hier mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen...bildlich gesprochen...“  
„Kein Problem. Nur zu...!“ piepste Molly-Maus.  
  
  
„Wie geht’s dir wirklich, Molly?“ fragte ich leise, als ich sicher war, dass er uns nicht hörte. „Ich meine..., bist du über – Jim hinweg...?“  
„Oh, naja...“, sie lächelte fahrig. „Es geht...!“  
„Sag's Sherlock nicht, aber – ich habe das auch immer noch nicht ganz...verdaut – also: Ich verstehe das...! Wirklich...“, versicherte ich.  
Sie lächelte müde. „Ihr habt beide abgenommen und seht blass und müde aus. Trotzdem...Du tust ihm gut, glaub' ich...er – war fast schon nett heute...“  
„Ähm, ja...?“ reagierte ich lahm.  
„Doch. Er ist nicht drauf rumgeritten, wie ich aussehe. Er hat sogar behauptet, 'Schön, Dich zu sehen...' - auch wenn das wohl nur ein Synonym ist für: Gut, dass ich dich treffe, ich wollte dich grade eh' um was bitten...!“  
„Tja, so ist er...“, lächelte ich. „Aber – sehr viele Menschen sind so, sie verbergen es nur besser...“  
Sie lächelte zurück, dann ging sie zu Sherlock, sagte leise irgendetwas zu ihm.  
„Alles Bestens, ich komme zurecht, danke“, antwortete dieser. „John: Diabetes stimmte.“  
„Hab ich nicht dran gezweifelt“, erwiderte ich und kam näher.  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, was ihr beiden eigentlich gemacht habt in letzter Zeit“, eröffnete uns Molly überraschend herausfordernd. „Also, ich hab eine ganze Weile nichts von euch gehört – und das obwohl Lestrade inzwischen zwei interessante Morde hatte, die über meinen Seziertisch gegangen sind. Und eure Webseiten sind weg. Naja, die Domaines sind zwar nach wie vor vergeben...aber – mehr als zwei Wochen – einfach weg? Ich verstehe nicht viel davon. Aber das würde man doch für ein Relaunch nicht machen. Wart ihr zusammen in Urlaub und wolltet die Verbrecher nicht wissen lassen, dass ihr nicht da seid?“ vermutete sie.  
„Was bringt dich auf diese absurde Idee?“ spottete Sherlock und sah kurz auf.  
„Ihr seht beide – etwas ...heruntergewirtschaftet aus., als wäret ihr die letzten Wochen kaum vor die Tür gekommen – oder...aus dem Hotelzimmer heraus... Wolltet ihr... deshalb – aufhören? Ist es – jetzt offiziell?“  
  
         Wie...?! Aus dem einen gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer, in dem wir uns gegenseitig heruntergewirtschaftet haben – oder was...?!  
  
„Wir wurden gehackt“, erklärte Sherlock rasch aber sehr gelassen und scheinbar ohne Mollys Wink zu bemerken.  
„Eerm? Was? Nein! Molly! Wir sind kein Paar!“ reagierte ich nun auch etwas verspätet.   
„Es hat ein wenig gedauert, den Kerl zu erwischen. Ich konnte mich ja nicht damit begnügen, die Sicherheitslücke zu schließen“, flunkerte der Detektiv ruhig weiter.  
  
         Na, wunderbar, jetzt shippt Molly uns auch schon...!  
  
„Vielleicht hast du's noch nicht gesehen, aber unsere Seiten sind wieder da“, ergänzte ich lahm.  
„Er war in Neuseeland bei einem Freund. Mit Dr. Sarah Sawyer. Aber sie haben sich getrennt“, informierte Sherlock mitteilsam.  
  
         Sherlock! Was soll das denn jetzt? fragte ich mich. Okay, das stand alles im Netz, aber wieso rieb er das jetzt Molly unter die Nase?  
  
„Oh, tut mir Leid...!“ lächelte Molly betreten und sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
„Übrigens, Molly. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir nicht einige interessante Leberproben organisieren könntest. Bevorzugt solche, in denen sich Gift oder ein ungesunder Lebensstil nachweisen lassen. Du kennzeichnest die Proben so, dass du mir später sagen kannst, ob ich richtig liege...“  
„Das ist eine nette Idee, Sherlock“, befand sie. „Aber das kann etwas dauern. Seit mein Kollege verhaftet wurde, ertrinke ich in Arbeit! Naja, die Vorstellungsgespräche laufen...“  
„John. Wäre das nicht was für dich?“ fragte Sherlock. Freundlich aber kühl. Mich überlief es kalt – musste er jetzt noch hier vor Molly davon anfangen?!  
„Oh, ja, natürlich, John! Bewirb dich doch!“ stimmte Molly zu.  
„Nein! Ehm, ich weiß nicht...ich – also Pathologie... Mir sind lebende Patienten lieber“, wich ich aus.  
„Aber die Gelegenheit ist günstig – und Mike würde das natürlich auch befürworten!“ hörte ich Molly eifrig auf mich einreden. Doch ich führte unterdessen ein stummes Streitgespräch mit Sherlock: 'Was machst du da? Hör auf!' sagte ihm mein Blick. Doch er lächelte nur überlegen.  
„John, gib dir einen Ruck! Fahr nachhause und hol deine Bewerbungsmappe, ich sage inzwischen dem Personalbüro Bescheid! Umziehen brauchst du dich nicht“, drängte sie.  
„Nicht nötig, Molly. Seine Bewerbungsmappe ist im Netz auf einer versteckten Datei in seiner Domain gespeichert. Er kann alles von hier ans Personalbüro mailen – oder hier ausdrucken. Du findest doch sicher eine neue Mappe hier...“   
Verdattert starrte ich Sherlock an: Dieser ganze Ausflug hierher war eine Finte gewesen! Er wollte mir einen neuen Job verschaffen und womöglich sogar einen Ersatz für Sarah...! Alles, um mich als Kollegen loszuwerden!  
„Das...geht mir jetzt einfach zu schnell...“, stammelte ich.  
„Papperlapapp! Jetzt wird nicht lange gefackelt! Hinterher ärgerst du dich!“ entschied Sherlock und drehte mir den Bildschirm zu. Er hatte mir auf meiner Domain eine Art Bewerbungshomepage angelegt: Ein mit meiner Site unverlinktes pdf-Dokument nur mit einer Zahlenkombinationen benannt. Das war praktisch unauffindbar.  
Molly bemerkte meine Verblüffung und Entrüstung nicht. Sherlock überging sie und klickte auf „Drucken“.  
„Jjjja!“ jubelte Molly. „Ich geh' eine Mappe suchen!“  
  
         Wenigstens ist sie gleich weg und dann können wir reden, dachte ich nervös.  
Aber nicht nur die Vernunftgründe meiner Freunde waren gegen mich. Auch das Schicksal. Als Molly die Tür öffnete, rannte sie beinahe in Mike Stamford.  
„Oh, hallo, Mike! Das trifft sich ja gut! Stell dir vor, John bewirbt sich auf Dr Achers Stelle!“  
  
Mike sah mich an der größeren Molly vorbei verwundert an. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und sah kurz zu Sherlock herüber.  
'Ich WILL den Job nicht, Mike! Verstehst du???' versuchte ich ihm zu sagen.  
„Klingt ja vielversprechend“, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme von draußen.   
  
         Ach, scheiße! Irgendjemand steht hinter Mike und hat das mitgehört!  
  
Mike trat nun in den Raum. Hinter ihm her kam ein ca sechs Fuß großer, leicht übergewichtiger Weißkittel mit graumeliertem Haar und musterte mich interessiert durch dicke Brillengläser. Anscheinend war ihm Sherlock bekannt, da als Bewerber nur ich für ihn in Frage zu kommen schien.   
  
         Okay, dachte ich. Ich bekomme den Job ohnehin nicht. Falsches Fachgebiet. Wenig Erfahrung. Dann spiele ich eben mit.    
  
„Ehm, ja, das war jetzt gerade so eine spontane Idee. John Watson. Militärarzt, eigentlich. Guten Tag“, begrüßte ich den Anderen.  
„Professor Decker. Mitglied der Klinikleitung. Freut mich“, entgegnete dieser und schlug in meine dargebotene Hand ein.  
„Spontan, ja – aber allzeit bereit“, mischte sich Sherlock ein und gab ihm meine frisch ausgedruckten Unterlagen.  
Decker nahm sie überrascht entgegen. “Ausgezeichnet! Für Zwei hat ein Bewerber abgesagt. Dr. Hooper sagt Ihnen, wo Sie hin müssen. Bis dann!“  
Er eilte an uns vorbei, Mike folgte ihm – ich warf ihm noch einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Decker zückte einen Schlüssel und öffnete am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Stahltür. Hinter ihr verschwanden die beiden Mediziner.  
  
Pling. SMS für Sherlock.  
„Lestrade. Er braucht den Fuß wieder“, brummte er verstimmt.  
„Den Fuß von dem Vergifteten?“ vergewisserte ich mich. „Anwalt, he?“  
„Denke ich auch: Zurückgezogenes Geständnis. Wird schwierig, das jetzt noch nachzuweisen. Mist, ich hatte ihn doch schon so weit!“ Er sah auf die Uhr.  
„Warum geht ihr beiden nicht inzwischen was Essen bis um Zwei? Ich fahre ins Yard. – Ehm. Ihr habt hier sicher noch Verwendung für den übrigen Fuß... Bis dann.“ Er setzte ein breites, falsches Grinsen auf und legte Molly und mir gleichzeitig kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann klemmte er die Tescos-Tüte mit dem Fuß des Postboten unter den Arm und verschwand.  
  
„Versucht er gerade, uns zu verkuppeln?“ fragte Molly verdattert.  
„Und ich wette, das ist absolutes Neuland für ihn..., entschuldige kurz...“ Ich holte mein Handy heraus und rief Lestrade an.  
„John? Was gibt es?“  
„Sherlock ist gleich bei Ihnen. Sie haben ihn im Bart's erreicht. – Es wird doch nicht gefährlich werden?“  
„Nein, das sollte es nicht. Sie kommen also nicht?“  
„Nein, – ich – ich kann jetzt nicht. Bitte, passen Sie auf ihn auf, ja? Und könnten Sie mir Bescheid sagen, wenn er fertig ist?“  
„Klar... Geht es Ihnen gut? Sie klingen gestresst, John...“  
„Doch, ja – und Ihnen, Greg?“  
„Gut, danke – von der Sache mit Dr. Archer mal abgesehen. Ich muss Schluss machen. Bis bald mal.“  
„Bis bald, Greg“, sagte ich. „Tja...Haberdashers Hall ist ganz in der Nähe, aber wir können auch gerne in den Club Gascon oder so“, schlug ich vor.  
„Nett, von dir. Aber wie gesagt: Ich ertrinke in Arbeit. Ich mache seit Sonntag Überstunden und noch kein Ende in Sicht...!“  
„Oh, verstehe...Naja, dann...helf' ich dir 'n bisschen...“, schlug ich vor.  
„Ach, das wäre süß von dir!“ stöhnte Molly dankbar „Du weißt ja, wo die Anzüge sind!“   
  
  
  
  



	49. Status: Ungewiss

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
„Naja, dann...helf' ich dir 'n bisschen...“  
  
  
  
Ich hatte das ganz arglos angeboten.  
  
Ich Idiot...!  
  
  
  
Der Professor war nebenan, er würde irgendwann – irgendwann vor Zwei – auch wieder aus diesem Raum rauskommen müssen – und dann würde er sehen, dass ich Molly half – und denken, dass ich total ambitioniert war, diesen Job zu bekommen, keine Überstunden scheute und gut mit Dr. Hooper zurecht kam...!  
  
  
  
         Mist! Ich muss hier weg!  
  
  
  
Leider hatte ich bereits das Ganzkörperkondom übergestreift...  
  
  
  
„Oder wollen wir lieber JETZT essen?“ machte ich einen schwachen Fluchtversuch.  
  
„Danke, noch zu früh für mich...und du hast doch jetzt schon den Anzug an.“  
  
„Kein Problem.“  
  
„Nein, wirklich nicht...“  
  
„Ich kann dir einen Kaffee holen...“, schlug ich vor.  
  
  
  
Keine Chance.  
  
  
  
Und es kam, wie es kommen musste...Ich hoffte, dass ich dann wenigstens Mike nochmal alleine sprechen und sicher gehen könnte, dass wenigstens er wusste, dass ich diesen Job NICHT wollte...! - aber nein...!  
  
  
  
Um Drei Uhr Nachmittags verließ ich das Personalbüro. Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Ich hatte mehrfach einfließen lassen, dass ich ja kein Pathologe sei und wenig Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet hätte.  
„Aber immerhin arbeiten Sie seit einem Vierteljahr mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen“, hatte der Professor gekontert. „Und ich weiß, dass er keinen Stümper an seiner Seite dulden würde.“  
  
  
  
Und nun? Sie berieten sich noch. Seufzend rief ich Lestrade an.  
  
„Hallo, John. Na, haben Sie schon Sehnsucht nach dem Insulting Detective?“ grantelte er.  
  
„Oh, ist er – schlimmer als sonst, heute?“  
  
„Er ist unerträglich, kommen Sie bloß und sammeln Sie ihn ein, sonst bezieht er am Ende doch noch Prügel und dann müsste ich ihn verhaften, weil er gewiss nicht die andereWange hinhalten wird. Wir sind jetzt wieder in meinem Büro.“  
  
  
  
Schon während ich das hörte, bemühte ich mich, ein Taxi herbei zu winken.  
  
„Okay, Anderson und Donovan haben auch gleich Vorlagen geliefert. Aber so ätzend war er noch selten. Alle wollten wissen, ob Sie krank sind...“  
  
„Nein, schlimmer. Ich bin gefeuert“, gestand ich trocken.  
  
„Wie – jetzt...?!“ fragte Greg ungläubig zurück.  
  
„Nach meinem – Husarenstück mit dem Golem hat mir Sherlock gekündigt. Ich hatte gedacht, er hätte es sich nochmal überlegt, aber – “ Ich ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
  
„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich das erst...! John! Das ist furchtbar! Ich meine, früher oder später wird das in einer Katastrophe enden!“  
  
Endlich hatte ich ein Taxi ergattert.  
  
„Scotland Yard“, sagte ich.  
  
„Das fürchte ich auch. Aber er lässt nicht mit sich reden. Und er hat sich diese Entscheidung auch nicht leicht gemacht. Sie können gerne versuchen, auf ihn einzuwirken...“  
  
“Nicht jetzt, nicht hier...Ich schau so bald wie möglich bei euch vorbei. Bis bald.“  
  
  
  
Als wir das Victoria Embankment entlang fuhren und an Melissas Stammplatz kamen, ließ ich den verdutzten Cabbie anhalten und versicherte ihm, es ginge auch ganz schnell.  
  
Ich schwang mich über den Zaun. „Hi, Melissa“ rief ich noch auf der Treppe.  
  
„Hallo, John“, grüßte sie zurück. „Was gibt es?“  
  
„Nichts. Ich kam grade zufällig vorbei und wollte wenigstens endlich mal schnell Danke sagen. Sie haben zwei Leben gerettet und geholfen, zwei Schwerverbrecher zu fangen. Es hätte mich erwischt – ohne Sie.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie ernst. „Er hat es mir erzählt, als er herkam, um sich zu bedanken.“  
  
„Er ist dafür extra hergekommen und hat sich bedankt?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
  
Sie lächelte: „Erstaunt?“ Ihre Augen huschten kurz seitlich rechts zu Boden. Da stand ein Gitarrenkoffer. Er sah neu aus... „Wie geht’s ihm denn mittlerweile?“  
  
„Naja...besser. Aber, er will jetzt alleine arbeiten. Will mich nicht mehr dabei haben. Seit – seit...“  
  
„Seit Sie dieses Monster auf sich selbst gehetzt haben“, vollendete sie den Satz.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„John, wir wussten damals wirklich nicht, wo er ist“, versicherte sie.  
  
„Ich glaube Ihnen...“, seufzte ich. „Ich muss weiter. Alles Gute!“  
  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht wieder entführen!“  
  
  
  
Ich eilte zurück, sprang wieder in mein Taxi und setzte die Fahrt fort. Vor dem Yard standen DI und CD – Zigarette rauchend und heftig gestikulierend. Es sah aggressiv aus, aber immerhin konnten sie noch miteinander rauchen und Sherlock lief nicht einfach davon! Ich zahlte rasch und rannte zu ihnen. „Musstest du dich gleich bei der Polizei über mich beschweren?“ motzte mich Sherlock an.  
  
„Musstest du gleich versuchen, mich in einen neuen Job und eine neue Beziehung zu manövrieren?“ gab ich zurück - ohne mich darum zu scheren, dass Greg das mithören konnte.  
  
„Wie lief es denn?“  
  
„Ich hoffe schlecht!“ giftete ich ihn an.  
  
  
  
Verdammt, was mache ich hier eigentlich!? Watson, komm runter! Sieh ihn dir an: Er ist bleich. Seine Hände zittern. Es scheint Zorn zu sein – Zorn, weil Lestrade sich einmischt. Aber womöglich ist es mehr als das...!  
  
Ich holte tief Luft. „Entschuldige, Sherlock. Ich weiß, es war gut gemeint – aber eben mal wieder über meinen Kopf hinweg. Lass uns nachhause fahren. Du siehst abgekämpft aus...“  
  
Er warf unterdessen den Stummel weg und zermalmte ihn unter seinen Zehen. Lestrade und ich tauschten besorgte Blicke, als Sherlock auch schon, ohne weiteren Kommentar ein Taxi anhielt. Ich schlüpfte hinter ihm in den Fond.  
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“ fragte ich leise.  
  
„Ich hätte diese Erbsenhirne keine Sekunde länger ertragen“, stöhnte er. „Ihr wart nicht essen. Du hast Molly geholfen“, stellte er dann fest.  
  
         Er will von sich ablenken, dachte ich. Vielleicht war er ebenschon kurz davor, etwas preiszugeben, wovon er wusste, dass er es später bereuen würde...  
  
„Äh, ja, ich vermute, das riecht man“, gab ich zu – obwohl ich mich insgeheim fragte, ob Sherlock nicht vorauskalkuliert hatte, dass es darauf hatte rauslaufen müssen...  
  
„Ich kann es auch hören. Dein Magen knurrt.“  
  
„Hast du deinen Mörder?“  
  
„Aber sicher. Seine Frau brachte mich darauf, wo ich nach Indizien suchen muss. Unwissentlich.“  
  
„Oh, sie...hatte also was mit ihm – dem Postboten. Verstehe. – Klassisch...“  
  
„Heute bist du schwindelfrei, oder?“ fragte er übergangslos.  
  
„Äh, ja, wieso?“ wunderte ich mich über diesen Gedankensprung.  
  
„Dann könnten wir jetzt im 'Vertigo' essen.“  
  
„Oh. Na, solange wir da nicht auf Sebastian Wilkes treffen...! Moment – ? Hast du reserviert?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
<http://www.thecriticalcouple.com/uploads/2/8/1/1/2811540/7378730_orig.jpg?810>  
„Die Aussicht ist schon bombastisch“, gab ich zu und konnte mir nicht verkneifen, hinzuzusetzen: „Ebenso wie die Preise...!“  
  
„Ah, nicht so schottisch-sparsam, John. Dir ist doch klar, dass ich zahle.“  
  
Ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten: Ich war froh, dass er wieder etwas zur Ruhe kam und sogar eine Kleinigkeit aß. – Auch er fing nicht noch einmal von meinem Vorstellungsgespräch an, noch davon, dass ich Lestrade erzählt hatte, dass er mir gekündigt hatte.  
  
Gegen Halb sechs wurden wir höflich darauf hingewiesen, dass der Tisch für sechs Uhr bereits anderweitig reserviert war. Sherlock nickte nur und orderte die Rechnung.  
Wir blieben noch fast eine halbe Stunde sitzen und sahen schweigend auf das Häusermeer herunter.  
  
Zurück in der Baker Street sichtete ich unsere Vorräte.  
"Ich gehe schnell zu Tesco", informierte ich Sherlock. "Irgendwelche Aufträge? Nein, sag' jetzt nicht soetwas wie Nikotinpflaster oder Zigaretten. Da weigere ich mich", setzte ich rasch hinzu.  
"Dann nicht", antwortete Sherlock - kurz angebunden, aber nicht unfreundlich.  
  
Als ich außer Sichtweite war, rief ich Mike an, aber er ging nicht ran.  
"Hier ist John. Mike, hör' zu – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du mich verstanden hast: Ich kann diesen Job nicht gebrauchen: Ich habe bereits eine Aufgabe – ich muss Sherlock nur wieder davon überzeugen, klar? Meld dich mal, wenn du kannst. Bin grade außer Haus, aber nur kurz. Später kann ich nicht frei sprechen und vielleicht nicht weg, ohne Verdacht zu erregen", sprach ich auf seinen AB.  
  
Bei meinem Einkauf war ich total unkonzentriert. Meistens habe ich eine Liste, die ich aber erst gegen Ende konsultiere, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nichts vergessen habe – aber diesmal irrte ich planlos durch den Laden, weil meine Gedanken ständig abschweiften.  
"Suchen Sie was? Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Ich wandte mich um und sah in zwei freundliche, braune Augen, die mich unter schweren, getuschten Lidern neugierig musterten.  
  
       Nein. Nicht wieder eine Anmache im Tesco, dachte ich. Ich habe noch vom letzten Mal genug!  
  
"Eh, nein – bin bloß unentschlossen, danke", erklärte ich rasch, schnappte noch rasch ein Duschgel und flüchtete in die nächste Regalgasse.  
Es war auch einfach der ganz falsche Zeitpunkt. Jetzt musste ich zuerst mal die Sache zwischen Sherlock und mir klären. Es war vorrangig, dass er mich wieder als Kollegen akzeptierte.  
Ich hätte später am Abend gehen sollen – die Schlangen an den Kassen waren lang und ich wurde immer nervöser, denn mir war der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, Sherlock könnte verschwunden sein, wenn ich zurück kam – unterwegs zu irgendeinem heiklen Alleingang! Er hatte das schon so oft gemacht, dass es aber auch kein Wunder war, wenn ich da eine fixe Idee entwickelte!  
Auf dem Rückweg – beidhändig mit Tüten beladen – hörte ich mein Telefon. Ich stellte mich in den Eingang der Parkview Residence, um einen Teil meiner Einkäufe abzustellen und nachzusehen.  
"Mike! Gut, dass du zurückrufst!" meldete ich mich.  
"Hallo, John..." – oh, nein, das klang irgendwie zerknirscht...! – "Ich hab' das schon verstanden, dass du den Job nicht willst – aber, naja, ich konnte doch nichts Schlechtes über dich sagen – schon gar nicht, wenn es überhaupt nicht stimmt, also..."  
"Heißt das jetzt etwa...?" stammelte ich entsetzt.  
"Noch nicht. Es stehen noch zwei Bewerber aus, die besonders interessant sein sollen. Soll ich dir Bescheid geben, wenn die Entscheidung gefallen ist?"  
"Das wäre wirklich nett, dann kann ich mich sozusagen seelisch-moralisch darauf vorbereiten, halbwegs sozial zu reagieren, sollten sie mich tatsächlich nehmen...", antwortete ich mit komischer Verzweiflung.  
“Du kannst ja immer noch nach ein paar Tagen – nach zwei Wochen oder so sagen, dass es dir nicht liegt”, beruhigte mich Mike.  
  
“Das weiß ich doch auch! Aber womöglich kommt es genau auf die nächsten paar Tage an! Ich meine, ich habe dich angerufen, kurz nachdem ich aus dem Haus gegangen bin – nur schnell zum Tesco. Es hat etwas länger gedauert als üblich und schon beschleicht mich die Angst, er könnte sich inzwischen schon wieder ganz allein in ein Abenteuer gestürzt haben!”  
  
“Mensch, John, du machst dich ja verrückt!” seufzte Mike.  
  
“Ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber ich hab so was oft genug erlebt – ich hab schon aufgehört zu zählen! In den meisten Fällen hat er mich gezielt weggeschickt, weggelotst, rausgeekelt. Und das heute Morgen war doch auch ein abgekartetes Spiel! Ich bin jetzt sicher, er hat das schon letzten Samstag geplant!”  
  
“Oh, Mann, das ist aber auch schwierig...! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir da irgendwie helfen.”  
  
“Es hat schon geholfen, dass ich dir das erzählen konnte”, seufzte ich dankbar. “Also, meld dich, wenn du Genaueres weißt. Grüß Moira von mir – wie geht's ihr denn?”  
  
“Tja, die Morgenübelkeit ist jetzt überstanden – aber dafür hat sie nen kleinen Schwangerschaftsdiabetes entwickelt. Aber das haben wir im Griff.”  
  
“Na, dann Gute Besserung an sie und alles Gute. Bye.”  
  
“Bis bald...”  
  
Seufzend raffte ich meine Tüten wieder zusammen und machte mich wieder auf den Weg.  
  
         Das erste Mal seit meiner Entführung, dass ich hier wieder langgehe...  
  
Nun, zumindest das erschreckte mich nicht. Allerdings regnete es auch nicht in Strömen, wie vor vier Wochen... Es regnete gar nicht. Eigentlich ein Wetter, bei dem man Joggen gehen sollte... Überhaupt wäre mal etwas Fitness fällig. Ich hatte zwar abgenommen in den letzten Wochen – aber in Form war ich nicht...  
  
Zuhause angekommen durfte ich erleichtert feststellen, dass Sherlock auf dem Sofa herumhing: Einigermaßen entspannt und anscheinend noch nicht gelangweilt. Gut: Dann würde ich nicht daran rühren, würde diesen Status so lange als möglich aufrecht erhalten.  
  
Wir schwiegen, um nicht zu streiten, um uns selbst und einander nicht aufzuregen – zumindest ich tat das und hatte den Eindruck, Sherlock ginge es genauso. Er war vergleichsweise sozial, aß und schlief an diesem Wochenende fast wie gewöhnliche Menschen...  
  
        – um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, musste ich denken. Am Verdächtigsten war dabei: Er äußerte nicht, dass ihm langweilig war...  
  
Aber solange wirklich kein Fall in Sicht war, schien es mir das Beste zu sein, es dabei zu belassen, denn auch wenn mir Sherlock gerade eine Farce vorspielte: Er aß, schlief, erholte sich von den letzten Wochen und ich hoffte, er werde auch innerlich zur Ruhe kommen und das Risiko für mich vielleicht bald nicht mehr ganz so verbissen sehen... Ich hatte mir längst überlegt, die Stelle erst gar nicht anzutreten – und im Verlauf des Wochenendes wurde daraus ein unumstößlicher Entschluss. Warum sollte ich nicht mehrere Bewerbungsverfahren in der Schwebe gehabt haben – darüber hätte ich nichts verlauten lassen. Noch lieber wäre es mir freilich, wenn die Wahl der Klinikleitung einfach auf jemand anderen fiele...  
  
Montag, 9. Mai: Beim Lunch kam die erste beiläufige Äußerung: „So allmählich wird die Ruhe doch etwas lästig...“ bemerkte Sherlock.  
„Wir könnten Joggen gehen“, schlug ich vor.  
Mal wieder diese 'lästige-Fliege-verscheuch'-Bewegung. „Ich verfolge Verdächtige und hin und wieder renne ich um mein Leben. Jogging – ist was für Idioten!“  
  
Ich verkniff mir eine spitze Bemerkung und bemühte mich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Klar, wir können auch ein Taxi jagen...oder einen Ladendieb oder so...Wenn du so eine Motivation brauchst, kann ich verstehen...“  
...um halb sechs, wir hatten gerade den Tee beendet und ich wusch ab, klingelte mein Telefon. Ich ahnte nichts gutes...  
Es war Mike.   
"Hallo?" fragte ich zaghaft ins Telefon.  
" Tja, gratuliere, John: Du kannst morgen anfangen!" rief Mike enthusiastisch.  
Ich stutzte - dann: "Eh, bei dir hört jemand mit, ja?"  
"Du hast es erfasst", entgegnete er fröhlich.  
"Na, dann...will ich mal davon absehen, den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten hinzurichten...", knurrte ich. "Gibst du mir mal meinen neuen Chef?“  
Doch noch ehe Mike reagieren konnte, wurde mir mein Nokia aus der Hand gerissen. „Sherlock...!" brüllte ich und jagte hinter ihm her, doch er schleuderte die Stühle hinter sich, mir in den Weg, knallte die hintere Küchentür zu und verschwand im Bad. Ich stürzte in sein Zimmer, um vielleicht noch von hinten ins Bad zu kommen, aber er hatte bereits alles verriegelt.  
"Hallo, Professor Decker!“ hörte ich ihn gedämpft aber dennoch überdeutlich. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte den Lärm eben. Ja, wir freuen uns auch sehr, dass es geklappt hat. Ja. Ja, natürlich hat er das, er ist viel zu bescheiden – und er wäre viel zu gewissenhaft, irgendetwas durchzuwinken, bei dem er sich nicht 100%ig sicher ist...“  
Er hatte gewusst, was ich vorgehabt hatte! Wie hatte ich mich nur so überrumpeln lassen können! Wieso hatte nicht ich mich eingeschlossen – gleich als es klingelte?!  
  
Der Riegel zum Schlafzimmer wurde zurückgedreht und die Tür geöffnet. Selbstzufrieden und gelassen hielt mir der Detektiv mein Handy hin. "Gib dem Job eine Chance", sagte er ungewohnt diplomatisch.  
"Gib du MIR eine!" konterte ich. "nur weil ich einmal – ein einziges Mal! – und zwar nur aus Sorge um dich! – so riskant vorgegangen bis, wie du es beinahe immer tust, feuerst du mich? Es war auch vorher schon gefährlich für mich!  Und für mich war das immer in Ordnung!  
Ich weiß, es hat dich hart getroffen, so schnell so viele deiner Leute zu verlieren – da versteht dich sicher keiner besser als ich! Und ich will mindestens ebenso wenig, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber du hast diese – Begabung, diese Leidenschaft, du kannst nicht anders leben und du bewirkst eine Menge. Du hast ehrlich geglaubt, dass du das Opfer bringen musst, aufzuhören, aber du hast dich wieder gefangen und ich bin wirklich sehr froh darüber – ich hab das nur nicht angesprochen, weil ich unsicher war, ob du schon darüber reden kannst – oder – ob die Narben noch zu frisch sind...  
Und ich hatte trotzdem gehofft, dass du deine Meinung wieder ändern würdest. Sherlock! Du brauchst zumindest hin und wieder jemanden, der dir Rückendeckung gibt, der sich mit dem Revolver auf die Suche nach dir macht. Und es wird für uns beide ungefährlicher und einfacher, wenn du mich einweihst. Immer. Von Anfang an und so weit als möglich...“  
  
Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, John. Es geht nicht mehr. Auch wenn du dich weigerst, diesen Job anzunehmen.“ Es klang unerbittlich. Doch in seinen schmelzenden eisblauen Augen las ich etwas anders.  
  
„Aber genau das werde ich tun, Sherlock. Ich trete diese Stelle nicht an.“  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde hart. „Wie üblich verstehst du überhaupt nichts!“  
  
„Ich verstehe es sehr gut! Aber: Wie...soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Willst du mich nur noch als...Sekretär oder so was? Werde ich überhaupt noch erfahren, hinter was du gerade her bist? Ich habe ohne Vertrag, ohne Geld oder irgendwelche Aussichten bei dir angefangen. Gut, irgendwann hast du mich beteiligt. Macht mich das automatisch kündbar? Als Freund? So läuft das nicht, Sherlock! Das kann ich nicht! Das muss dir doch klar sein! – Wenn du mich gar nicht mehr teilhaben lässt, wird es für dich riskanter denn je – und für mich unerträglich! Ich würde – ständig auf der Hut sein, ob du dich nicht gerade wieder in Gefahr begibst, sobald du – dich auch nur – am Morgen anziehst! Und früher oder später würde ich wieder so etwas Waghalsiges machen wie diese Sache mit dem Golem – oder ich vermassle dir deine Ermittlungen, weil ich – ahnungslos irgendwo reinstolpere. Dass es darauf rausläuft, ist noch viel wahrscheinlicher... Also ist es besser, du weihst mich ein. Wie oft hatten wir genau deshalb schon massive Probleme – weil du mich nicht eingeweiht hast? – DAS ist es, was aufhören muss – nicht ich!“  
„Du hast bereits aufgehört. Ich bezahle dich nicht mehr“, erwiderte er kalt.  
„Ich sagte doch grade: Das ändert gar nichts!“ fauchte ich.  
  
         Na, und? Mycroft wird mich nicht verhungern lassen! dachte ich grimmig.  
  
Dann stapfte ich die Treppen hinauf, und komplettierte den Jogginganzug mit Sneakers. Doch Sherlock vertrat mir auf der Treppe den Weg.  
  
„WAS?!!!“ blaffte ich.  
  
„Dein Handy – es stört doch nur beim Joggen“, erklärte er kühl und hielt mir herrisch seine offene Hand hin.  
  
Auch ich habe Momente, in denen ich blitzschnell nachdenken kann – dieser war so einer, denn irgendwie war ich im Gefechtsmodus.  
  
         Denk doch, was du willst, du arroganter Arsch! Ich kann Mycrofts Nummer auch auswendig!!! Und wahrscheinlich würde ich nur einer Überwachungskamera finster ins harte Auge blicken müssen, damit mich Mycroft umgehend zu erreichen versuchte!  
  
Scheinbar frustriert, drückte ich ihm aggressiv mein Nokia in die Hand.  
  
  
Dann verließ ich das Haus und lief zur U-Bahnstation. In den Einkaufsarkaden war schon das nächste öffentlich Telefon.  
  
„Anthea, ich muss Mycroft sprechen. Hier ist Dr Watson. Es geht um Sherlock und er kann mich nicht zurückrufen!“ bellte ich grob.  
„Ehm..., sofort Sir“, bestätigte sie leicht überrumpelt.  
Es dauerte trotzdem etwas.  
„John? Das ist gerade ganz schlecht – was ist denn passiert?“  
„Ich bin gefeuert! Er will meine Hilfe nicht mehr!“  
  
Schweres Seufzen... „Ja, ja, ich weiß...! Schon Freitagnachmittag habe ich so etwas gehört...“  
  
         Lestrade...!  
  
„Verstehe...! Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte ihn noch umstimmen, aber er ist so stur! Und er hat mir gegen meinen Willen einen Job – zugeschustert!“  
  
„Wirklich?!“ schnappte Mycroft entsetzt. „Es ist ihm tatsächlich ernst...! – Lassen Sie mich einen Moment nachdenken... Passen Sie auf, John. Geben Sie zum Schein nach und bleiben Sie erreichbar für mich: Wir behalten ihn im Auge und ich melde mich bei Ihnen, falls er...aus der Reihe tanzt...!“   
  
„Nachgeben? Denken Sie, das nimmt er mir ab?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
„Sie verkaufen ihm das schon.  Versuchen Sie sich abzuregen. Wir bekommen das schon in den Griff!“  
  
         Ich hoffe nur, Ihro Arroganz behält recht, dachte ich. Dann schlug ich den Weg zum nahegelegenen Regent's Park ein: Wirklich Joggen. Vielleicht würde mich das etwas runter bringen...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. Prinzessin in Nöten

  
  
  
  
Wider besseres Wissen startete ich durch, sobald ich den Regent's Park erreicht hatte – ohne Dehnungsübungen und gleich viel zu schnell, um das bei meiner Verfassung lange durchhalten zu können. Aber ich war einfach stinksauer: Auf Sherlock, auf mich und überhaupt auf die ganze Welt – hätte mein Outfit nicht klar und deutlich die Botschaft vermittelt: Ich treibe bloß Sport! Hätte man mich bestimmt wegen meines grimmigen Gesichtsausdrucks als terrorverdächtig klassifiziert. Ein optischer Effekt von Sportkleidung, der mir bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war – aber es stimmt: Wenn man in Straßenklamotten rennt und es ist nicht gerade ein Bus an einer nahe gelegenen Haltestelle, denkt jeder gleich, da wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung, doch im Jogginganzug darfst du das – jedenfalls, so lange du niemanden über den Haufen rennst oder so... Vielleicht nützt mir diese Erkenntnis irgendwann nochmal, dachte ich, nur für den Fall, dass Sherlock seine Meinung jemals ändert.  
  
  
         Ach, verdammt! Er muss sie bald ändern! Sonst gibt es eine Katastrophe...!  
  
  
  
Nach einer Weile verfiel ich in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand und fand irgendwie meinen Rhythmus, auch wenn ich immer noch zu schnell war. Aber das war egal: Ich wollte mich abreagieren und keinen persönlichen Langstreckenrekord aufstellen...  
  
  
  
Erst als ich merkte, dass meine Schritte unsicher wurden und erste Gleichgewichtsstörungen einsetzten, drosselte ich mein Tempo. Nach und nach wurde ich langsamer. Meine Lungen fühlten sich wie ausgeleiert an, meine Beine steif und schwer. Die Muskeln begannen zu schmerzen. Im Schritttempo erreichte ich den See und ließ mich durch einen Busch vor den Blicken der Passanten an diesem Ufer ziemlich gut verborgen ins Gras fallen. Ich nahm das Handtuch von meinem Nacken, wischte mir den Schweiß ab und starrte auf die glitzernde Wasserfläche...  
  
Das beinahe zischende Geräusch meiner Atemzüge flaute langsam ab und meine feuchten Klamotten begannen auszukühlen...  
  
Allmählich beruhigte sich auch das wirre Schwirren in meinem Kopf und meine Gedanken kamen wieder in Gang.  
War ja klar, dass Sherlock Sport ablehnte – hält zu viele Erythrozyten vom Gehirn fern...! musste ich denken und kicherte in mich hinein.  
  
...'Geben Sie zum Schein nach und bleiben Sie erreichbar für mich...', hatte Mycroft angeordnet...  
  
\- aber doch nicht sofort die nächste Stunde, oder? Nein, ihm musste klar gewesen sein, dass das unrealistisch war. Und es wäre für Sherlock auch viel zu verdächtig gewesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zischschsch!  
  
"Hey! Spinnst du?"  
  
"Was denn? Der Perverse bist DU doch!"  
  
  
  
Das musste von jenseits des nächsten Gebüschs kommen... klang nach Ärger...! Ich rappelte mich auf und versuchte, die Stimmen zu orten.  
  
  
  
"Vielleicht möchte er die Farbe ins Gesicht haben...", schlug ein dritter Mann vor.  
  
"Ach, natürlich – ist doch eh angemalt wie ein Mädchen!" lachte der Zweite  
  
Zischschsch...schsch!  
  
  
  
"Hört sofort auf mit dem Scheiß! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" erklang die erste Stimme. Energisch und aufgebracht. Noch..., aber Angst schwang bereits mit.  
  
"Hörst du das Kätzchen fauchen?"  
  
"Hm..., Katzen sind doch so wasserscheu nicht...?"  
  
  
        Noch eine vierte Simme? Oh, das ist übel...  
  
  
Ich schlich um das Gebüsch...  
  
  
"Oh, gute Idee...!"  
  
"Wenn ihr mich anfasst, schreie ich euch die Trommelfelle aus euren Hohlköpfen!" drohte die erste Stimme.  
  
"Schreien will er! Ach, Gottchen, da fürchte ich mich aber!" lachte Nummer Vier.  
  
  
Jetzt konnte ich sie sehen: Drei schlampige Machos, einer mit einer Farbspraydose - und so wie sie aussahen, hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie auch Messer oder Schlagringe gehabt hätten - ...und eine umgestürzte Staffelei mit einem halbfertigen Landschaftsbild, das von neongrüner Sprühfarbe verunstaltet war, ein pinkgestrichenes. dreirädriges Fahrrad mit Ladefläche zwischen den Vorderrädern – und der fast zierlich zu nennende Maler, der mit Pinsel und Palette ziemlich verloren schon bis auf wenige Yards ans Ufer gedrängt dastand, in knallenger schwarzer Lederhose und pinkem Glitzertop.  
  
  
         Ach, du Scheiße! Das ist ja Allan Chandler!  
  
  
"Ihr werdet ihn SOFORT in Frieden lassen!!!" befahl ich mit lauter, tiefer Stimme.  
  
"Heyhey! Wen haben wir denn da? Jetzt wird's interessant!"  
  
  
Der mir zunächst Stehende bückte sich kurz und hielt plötzlich einen zusammengeklappten Campinghocker in den Händen, mit dem er sich auf mich stürzte.  
Ich blieb stehen, als sei ich vor Angst erstarrt, visierte ihn an – und griff blitzartig zu. Ich sah noch die Überraschung in seinen Augen und dann hatte ich ihm schon den Metallrahmen über Kopf und Schultern gestülpt, so dass er feststeckte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich aber, dass sich die anderen Beiden jetzt auf meinen Nachbarn stürzten.  
Ein schriller Schrei zerriss die Luft. Allan hatte nicht zu viel versprochen: Eine Profisopranistin hätte es kaum besser machen können. Also versetzte ich meinem einen Stoß und rannte dann zu Allan. Einer der beiden hatte sich auf ihn gesetzt und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Allan versuchte, dessen Rücken mit seinen Knien zu bearbeiten. Doch dann begann der Andere lachend ihr Opfer mit Pinsel und Palette das Gesicht zu schminken. Als er sich nahe der Augen zu schaffen machte, hielt Allan entsetzt still.  
Ich stürzte mich direkt auf die Hand, die den Pinsel hielt, und riss sie von Allan weg, gleichzeitig traf meine andere Faust den fiesen Amateur-Kosmetiker auf die Nase. Doch dessen Kumpan stieß mir nun Allans Hände ins Gesicht, so dass dessen lange manikürte Nägel in meine linke Augenhöhle stachen. Allen versuchte noch, mich zu warnen, aber es ging einfach zu schnell und im nächsten Moment landete meine Faust schon in der Fresse dieses Kerls, dann warf ich mich auf ihn, damit er endlich von Allan runterrollte.  
"John, Achtung!" schrie Allan gellend, aber da traf mich schon mit Wucht etwas auf die Zähne - der Typ mit dem Campinghocker war wieder im Spiel - und anschließend gleich auf die Nase.  
Ich kippte hilflos zur Seite, sah die viel zitierten Sternchen und rang nach Atem, doch dann spürte ich etwas im Gras - der Pinsel...! Ich packte ihn und rammte ihn meinem Angreifer in den Solarplexus. Ich hörte noch, wie er krampfhaft nach Luft schnappte, dann einen wütenden Kampfschrei und ein Krachen...  
  
  
  
  
  
"John! John, bitte wachen Sie auf!" drang Allans ängstliche Stimme zu mir.  
Ich schlug die Augen auf - und schloss sie gleich wieder. Allans farbverschmiertes Gesicht sah zu komisch aus, aber ich wollte ihn auf keinen Fall auslachen. Ich rollte mich zur Seite, kam auf die Knie... Dann spürte ich, dass Allan nach meinem Arm griff und sah ihn an. In der anderen Hand hielt er noch den Klapphocker, den er eben als...naja – Schlagstock eingesetzt hatte...  
"Vorsichtig, John... - geht's wieder? Zwei sind noch da. Ich weiß nicht, wann die wieder zu sich kommen..."  
"Haben Sie die Polizei gerufen?" japste ich.  
"Oh, nein, bitte nicht! Das wird mindestens genauso grässlich", jammerte er.  
"Ist das Ihr Ernst?! Wollen Sie, dass die weiter machen?!"  
"Mein voller Ernst! Das bringt doch überhaupt nichts...!!!"  
"Moment...! Das war nicht das erste Mal...!" kapierte ich es. "Aber doch nicht dieselben Kerle, oder!?"  
Allan schüttelte den Kopf – und brach in Tränen aus. Er ließ sich aus seiner knienden Haltung vornüber ins Gras fallen und vergrub schluchzend das Gesicht in seinen Armen.  
  
Ich sah mich nach unseren beiden übrigen Angreifern um – und bemerkte, dass etwas weiter weg eine Gruppe Gaffer mit Handys stand: Filmend natürlich! - Oh, super! Ich verteidige eine ganz offensichtliche Schwuchtel und lande damit auf Youtube! Danke, liebes Internet! Der Kerl, den die Prinzessin zuletzt mit dem Klappstuhl niedergeschlagen hatte, kam schon wieder hoch. Ich sah ihn finster an und er hob abwehrend die Hände, rappelte sich ganz auf und sah sich um. Dann torkelte er zu seinem verbliebenen Kumpel hinüber – doch auf halbem Wege sah er die Voyeure und erstarrte, dann versuchte er sein Gesicht in seiner offenen Jacke zu verstecken und... stolperte hastig davon...!  
  
  
  
"Allan?" Zögernd legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Es ist überstanden..." Ich tastete nach seiner Halsschlagader und seinem Handgelenk. Okay, die physischen Auswirkungen des Schocks waren nicht so wild. Aber er heulte so heftig, das er kaum Luft bekam. "Durchatmen, Allan! Tief durchatmen. Es ist alles gut! Wo ist Ihr Handy?"  
  
"Han-dth-ha-sche...!" schnappte er schluchzend.  
  
  
         Handtasche?!  
  
  
"Okay. Bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen."  
  
Ich raffte mich auf und sah mich um...Auf der Ladefläche des Dreirads glitzerte etwas... Ich ging hin. Da war eine farbverschmierte Tüte und eine große Handtasche, schwarz, mit Nieten verziert. Ich hob sie aus dem Kasten, da sie überraschend schwer war, dachte ich mir gleich, dass sie eine Flasche enthalten müsse...eine isotonische Limo – perfekt, genau das wollte ich doch gerade verordnen... !  
  
Ich eilte zu Allan zurück. "Hey, ich hab Ihnen Ihre Limo mitgebracht..."  
  
Inzwischen atmete er mühsam aber recht erfolgreich gegen das krampfhafte Schluchzen an.  
  
"Hoch mit Ihnen, Allan, kommen Sie schon...! Sie haben sich doch so tapfer geschlagen..."  
  
Er stemmte sich zitternd hoch – sein Gesicht war nun so bunt verschmiert, dass es fast schon 'künstlerisch wertvoll' aussah. Ich versuchte, seinen Zustand einzuschätzen und öffnete ihm die Flasche.  
  
"Trinken Sie – aber nicht zu hastig, ja?"  
  
Er nickte und nahm sie mit bebenden Händen entgegen. Ich behielt ihn im Auge, während ich sein Handy aus der Tasche angelte – es war an und natürlich fand ich die Nummer seines Mannes auf der 1 als Kurzwahl.  
  
"Noch sauer, Prinzessin?" neckte Don liebevoll. - Oh, die Chandlers hatten wohl...'einen kleinen Ehekrach'...!  
  
"Don, erschrecken Sie nicht, hier ist John Watson. Ich bin mit Allan im Regent's Park – ehm, irgendwo zwischen Boating Lake und Outer Circle – so auf der Hälfte etwa, ganz nah am See. Bringen Sie NICHT Ihr Rad mit – kommen Sie so."  
  
"Oh, Gott, was ist denn passiert!" fragte Don alarmiert.  
  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber Allan steht etwas unter Schock. Er wurde – attackiert..." Allan legte seine Hand an die meine. Ich nickte und hielt ihm sein Handy hin.  
  
"Donny? Reg' dich nicht auf, Schatz, mir ist nichts passiert – naja, praktisch nichts...Trotzdem – komm bitte her und – und sammel mich ein, ja? Ich bin... - ziemlich durch den Wind..."  
  
Da ihn erneutes Schluchzen würgte, hielt er mir das Handy wieder hin.  
  
"Don? Ich bleibe auf alle Fälle hier, bis Sie uns gefunden haben – also laufen Sie jetzt bloß vor kein Auto oder so was, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" japste Donald schockiert aber gefasst.  
  
"Gut - " Don hatte aufgelegt.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr und sprang intuitiv auf.  
  
"NICHT!! - Nicht...!" Der dritte Schläger hatte sich hochgerappelt und trat den Rückzug an.  
  
"Merkste was, du Wichser?!" brüllte eine Frau aus der Gaffergruppe: "Schwule sind auch MÄNNER! Und DEINE feinen Kumpels sind längst beide über alle Berge!!!"  
  
         Ja, zur Hölle...?! - das...? Das ist doch ANTHEA??? ...doch! Ist sie?!! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so ...so reden könnte...aber vielleicht dient das irgendwie zur Tarnung... Hat sie das jetzt für Mycroft gefilmt??? Ganz besimmt hat sie das, ich...ich passe nicht in ihr Beuteschema. Vielleicht wirklich einfach, weil ich zu klein bin... - oh, diese Aktion ist jetzt wirklich nichts, was ich Mycroft präsentieren möchte...!  
  
  
  
Damit hatte sich die Idee, die Polizei zu rufen, sowieso erledigt. Ob Youtube oder Mycroft – das würde nicht ohne Nachspiel bleiben, nicht nur für die Täter – tut mir Leid, Prinzessin...!  
  
  
  
"Oh, Gott, John...! Sie sind ja übel zugerichtet – tut es sehr weh?" fragte Allan jetzt teilnahmsvoll. Er hatte das wohl vorher noch gar nicht richtig registriert.  
  
Meine Nase schmerzte recht fies und war total verstopft – aber ich tastete vorsichtig über ihren Rücken – nicht gebrochen anscheinend...immerhin!  
  
"Schon okay, nicht schlimm, Al..." Erst nachträglich spürte ich, dass ich ihn angelächelt hatte.  
  
"Oh...! ...ich...tut mir Leid...! Trinken Sie – bitte, ich – " Er hielt mir die Flasche hin. "Sorry, ich – bin...total durcheinander..."  
  
Womöglich hätte ich seinen Stolz sonst verletzt – und der war wirklich angeschlagen genug! - also nahm ich die Flasche dankend entgegen und genehmigte mir einen ordentlichen Zug von dem lauwarmen Gesöff.  
  
Er kramte unterdessen in seiner Tasche und beförderte jetzt ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher zu Tage.  
  
"Die sollten noch quasi steril sein...", erklärte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und hielt sie mir hin. Er zitterte dabei immer noch – aber das beeindruckte mich um so mehr: Trotz seiner Angst versuchte er, mir zu helfen...!  
  
"Danke, Allan..." Ich tupfte mir vorsichtig die Nase ab – wäre ich alleine gewesen, hätte ich auch ein Schnäuzen gewagt – aber ich wollte jetzt und hier vor der Prinzessin keinen massiven Anfall von Nasenbluten riskieren!  
  
"Wie geht's Ihnen? Ich meine physisch – Schmerzen? - oder irgendwelche...Taubheitsgefühle?"  
  
"Nein...nein...ich denke, dass ich – oh, Gott, John...! Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären...!" stöhnte Allan entsetzt.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich. Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen. - Bitte, nicht wieder losheulen, dachte ich.  
  
"SIE!!! SIE...haben mich gerettet!!!" beteuerte Allan erschüttert.  
  
"Naja... - Sie mich aber doch auch...", sagte ich und versuchte, entwaffnend zu grinsen.  
  
"Oh...!?" stammelt Allan überrumpelt – irgendwie war das...niedlich...? - oh, Mann...! Vielleicht habe ich mehr abbekommen, als ich dachte...?  
  
Anthea war inzwischen verschwunden und wir tranken kameradschaftlich diese grässliche, isotonische Plörre aus...  
  
"Wäre ein schönes Bild geworden...", sagte ich, um ihn abzulenken.  
"Ich war sauer, dass Don nicht mitkommen wollte. Naja, er hat eine Deadline für eine Übersetzung, aber er hätte auch hier arbeiten können. - Doch er meinte, er kann sich nicht konzentrieren und es gäbe Fachausdrücke, die er nachschlagen muss... Aber das Wetter soll ja bald schon wieder schlechter werden, nicht?" plapperte Allan. Ich lächelte nur und ließ ihn reden. Half ihm vielleicht über den Schock hinweg...  
  
  
Nach einer Weile sprang Allan auf. Er hatte seinen Mann erspäht und wollte ihm wohl zeigen, dass alles nicht so schlimm war.  
"ALLY....!!!!" Dons Stimme war nur ein entsetztes Stöhnen – er stürzte auf Allan zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Verstohlen registrierte ich diese Liebkosung – Allan versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, um Don nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen, aber er sackte kraftlos in die Knie und Don passte sich einfach an – fing ihn auf... -  
  
"Schon okay....okay...mir ist nur ein bisschen...schwindlig...!" beteuerte Allan, fahrig lächelnd.  
  
Don warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu – besorgt – dankbar – entsetzt...  
  
Aber Allan besaß einfach nicht die Selbstbeherrschung, die er gerne gehabt hätte – er wurde wieder von einem Weinkrampf gepackt – und Donald reagierte darauf sehr betroffen, wiegte ihn in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind und redete zärtlich auf ihn ein.  
  
Eine schwarze Limousine tauchte plötzlich auf...Anthea erschien wieder auf der Bildfläche, ging zu ihr und öffnete die Tür.  
  
  
  
"Steigen Sie ein. Ich fahre dieses...dieses Rad nachhause – seien Sie einfach ein bisschen...impertinent, wenn Sie auf Widerstand stoßen...nennen Sie meinen Namen...", sagte ich zu Don.  
  
Er nickte – perplex – redete kurz auf seine Prinzessin ein und führte sie in Richtung der schwarzen Limousine. Ich kam dann doch mit – zum Schein...  
  
"Hi, Anthea! Zur üblichen Adresse. Ich komme nach – " In dem Moment erstarrte ich: Mycroft saß auch im Wagen...! "Ouh...? Hi - ...Mycroft...ehm, wir – wir...sehn uns dann ja gleich...!"  
  
         Geht's denn noch peinlicher? Ein PINKes Dreirad...! Ich werde gleich ein pinkes Dreirad in die Baker Street fahren, Anthea hatte mich gefilmt – und Mycroft wusste sowieso schon alles...! ...ach, du Scheiße...!  
  
         Na, gut! Augen zu und DURCH!!!  
  
Ich sammelte alles von Ally ein, schwang mich auf das tuntig-pinke Vehikel und trat in die Pedale... Es kam mir vor, als würde ich von tausenden von Augen angestarrt...  
  
  
  
Wenigstens war es ja nicht weit. Als ich mein Zuhause erreichte, wusste ich, Mycroft würde bei Sherlock sein...ein Grund mehr, kurz bei den Chandlers reinzuschauen...  
  
Ich klingelte. Das Haus besaß eine Gegensprechanlage und so wurde ich gefragt: 'Wer ist da?'  
  
"John. John Watson – Sind Sie gut zuhause angekommen?"  
  
"Oh, Gott! JOHN! Kommen Sie rein...!" stöhnte Don dankbar. Ich schob das Dreirad in den Hausflur und schloss die Tür.  
Don eilte bereits die Treppe herunter.  
"John...! John, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären...!", keuchte er... – und schloss mich ächzend in seine durchtrainierten Arme.  
  
"Eh...schon gut...ich...ist okay...", stammelte ich betreten. Ich mochte Don, aber das ging mir entschieden zu weit...!  
  
"...sorry...ich...wir... - also, das war echt...!" stammelte er erschüttert..  
  
"Don... - ihr...ihr habt schon so viel für uns gemacht! - naja – und für mich war das jetzt...fast nichts. Ehrlich."  
"Bitte, kommen Sie mit rauf. Sherlock erschrickt ja zu Tode, wenn er Sie so sieht."  
Ich musste lachen. "Bestimmt nicht. Da ist er ganz anderes gewohnt", beteuerte ich. "Wie geht's Allan?"  
"Naja, er hat sich hingelegt. Unser Hausarzt schaut nachher mal rein."  
"Gut, das wollte ich Ihnen sowieso schon raten", erwiderte ich vage. Ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, aber vielleicht hatte Allan ja doch ein paar verletzte Rippen oder so. Ich folgte Don in die Wohnung. Das Erste was ich sah, war ein nackter Donald - auf Leinwand über einer riesigen, modernen Sofagarnitur...    
"Ich - hatte keine Ahnung, dass er malt", stammelte ich verlegen.  
"Tja...! Hätten Sie uns schon mal besucht...", tadelte Don lächelnd.  
"Touché...!" grinste ich.  
"Äh, das Bad ist dort..." Ich folgte Don und er gab mir einen Waschlappen und ein Handtuch.  
"Danke, ich komme zurecht...", sagte ich.  
  
Im Bad war alles ziemlich verspielt mit Muscheln dekoriert und auf dem Badewannenrand standen Kerzen. Neben dem Waschbecken auf einem Board hatte Allan seine Schminkutensilen aufgebaut.  
Meine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und vom linken Schneidezahn ein Stück abgebrochen, das hatte ich im Eifer des Gefechts noch gar nicht bemerkt. - Juchu, ein Zahnarztbesuch ist fällig! Und bestimmt findet der NOCH irgendwas... Genervt fuhr ich mit der Zunge über die scharfe Kante... Ich wusch mir das Blut ab, dann versuchte ich, meine Nase mit Wasser zu kühlen, ehe ich sie mit vorsichtigem Schniefen und Schnauben wieder einigermaßen durchlässig bekam. Mein linkes Auge war blutunterlaufen, wenigstens hatte ich es rechtzeitig schließen können, aber Allys Nägel hatten an zwei Stellen doch offene Wunden in den Rand der Augenhöhle gehackt. Sicher würde das auch noch Hämatome geben und anschwellen - und so sollte ich morgen eine neue Stelle antreten?! Ganz toll! Naja: Ich hatte größere Sorgen als das...  
Ich wusch den Waschlappen aus, warf ihn zusammen mit dem Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und verließ das Bad.  
"Kann ich Ihnen noch was zu trinken anbieten, John?" fragte Don.  
"Nein, danke..."  
"Okay - aber ich brauche jetzt einen. Mein Gott, nachts lasse ich ihn ja sowieso schon nicht mehr alleine raus - aber am hellichten Tag...!" stöhnte er.  
"Ja, das ist übel. Und erst diese Voyeure! Aber - ich muss dann auch los – wir – naja – wir haben gerade – einen Fall reinbekommen...! Kümmern Sie sich jetzt um Allan. Grüßen Sie ihn nochmal von mir, ja?"  
"Na, klar! Und nochmal tausend Dank, John, wirklich, das vergesse ich Ihnen nie!" "Schon gut. Also...erholt euch gut von dem Schrecken, ja? Bis demnächst!"  
  
Ich beeilte mich, nach nebenan zu kommen, blieb dann aber unschlüssig noch im Windfang stehen. Die innere Tür und auch unsere Wohnungstür waren wie üblich nicht geschlossen, nur die Wohnzimmertür war zu. Gedämpft konnte ich zwei Stimmen ausmachen: Einen ziemlich wütenden Bariton und einen leisen, beherrschten Tenor.  
Sollte ich Ihnen noch Zeit geben? Oder besser einschreiten? Ich war nicht im Stande, das zu beurteilen. Langsam stieg ich die Stufen hinauf.  
  
  



	51. Consulting Potatoes...

  
  
  
  
  
Als ich eintrat, bot sich mir ein Bild, das einerseits typisch war – andererseits nicht so recht zu dem passte, was ich gehört hatte: Sherlock lag, Gesicht zur Rückenlehne, zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und knurrte sehr laut und  vernehmlich: "Du bist ein elendiglicher Stalker, Mycroft!" Der so Diffamierte tigerte unbehaglich mit seinem Schirm über den rotgemusterten Teppich und murmelte traurig aber entschieden: "Du kannst mich mit Hass überschütten, so viel du willst. Ich werde nicht aufhören, auf dich aufzupassen – Hallo, John."  
"Mycroft...", grüßte ich zurück.  
"Wie Sie sehen, bin ich keinen Deut weiter – aber das war ja zu erwarten", seufzte er. "Reizende Nachbarn haben Sie da übrigens. Unkonventionell, aber reizend. Ich empfehle mich..."  
"Danke, Mycroft. Schaun Sie mal wieder rein...", sagte ich und erntete ein wütendes Schnauben von Sherlock.  
Er nickte müde und ging. Heute tat er mir direkt Leid.  
"Höchste Zeit fürs Abendessen, Sherlock", stellte ich fest. Erneutes Schnauben.  
"Komm schon. Erstens hatten wir eine Abmachung bezüglich Gürteln und zweitens möchtest du doch nicht, dass ich Verdacht schöpfe, oder? Denn wenn du nichts isst, würde das mich Idioten doch auf die Idee bringen, dass du einen Fall hast...", bemerkte ich spitz.  
"Warum gründest du nicht mit Mycroft einen Hausstand?" fauchte Sherlock. "Er würde sich sicher gerne von dir bemuttern lassen und auch immer brav seinen Teller leer essen!"    
Ich konnte nur schlucken.  
  
         Weil ich DEIN Freund bin und weil du es bist, der Hilfe braucht – nicht er. Und weil du...mich faszinierst, Sherlock! dachte ich bedrückt, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus.  
  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich nach meinem kleinen Abenteuer hungrig wie ein Wolf sein müssen, aber mir war der Appetit vergangen. Also holte ich mir nur ein Bier, ließ mich am Kamin nieder und fragte mich, wieso mich diese Bemerkung eben so getroffen hatte. Ich war es gewöhnt, dass er mich als Idioten beschimpfte und dergleichen, aber das? War das ein noch versteckter Rauswurf...? – oder eher das Gegenteil...? War er – sozusagen eifersüchtig...?! Das wäre Unsinn, aber... - andererseits auch wieder nicht: Gerade waren sich ja Mycroft, Lestrade, Mike und ich einig, dass Sherlock nicht wieder zum Einzelkämpfer werden sollte. Schien es ihm, als seien alle Menschen, die ihm nicht ganz gleichgültig waren, gerade gegen ihn und stattdessen auf meiner Seite?  
...ob es was helfen würde, wenn Mrs Hudson zurückkäme...? Allmählich vermisste ich sie wirklich, wenn ich es genau betrachtete. Doch, ja...  
Hatte ich nicht so etwas ähnliches über Sherlock und Moriarty gesagt?  
'Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich miteinander!'...! Doch ja...am Morgen nach der Explosion in Glasgow...  
Ich seufzte leise und nahm einen großen Zug Bier. Es war eiskalt und ich spürte wie sich eine Niesattacke zusammenbraute. Sofort stellte ich die Dose ab und verschwand Richtung Spüle. Keinen Moment zu früh.  
Viermal musste ich heftigst niesen und spürte schon beim zweiten Mal, dass meine Nase wieder anfing zu bluten. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich kurz deutlich hörbar ins Spülbecken tropfte, ehe ich mir die Nase zuhielt. Mit der anderen Hand drehte ich das kalte Wasser auf tränkte eine Geschirrtuch damit und legte es mir in den Nacken.  
  
"Verdammt, John, was hast du jetzt wieder mit dir angestellt?!" zischte Sherlock.  
"Du hast recht: Joggen ist langweilig. Ich hatte Lust, mich zu prügeln, du gönnst mir ja nichts mehr!" versetzte ich.  
Er hatte grob geklungen, doch jetzt dämmerte mir, dass er wohl in erster Linie erschrocken war: Weil er es nicht bemerkt hatte und weil ihm durch den Kopf ging, was sonst noch hätte passieren können. Also nahm ich mich zurück.  
"Schon gut, Sherlock. Hab' auf die Nase gekriegt. Nichts weiter. Geht gleich wieder....", näselte ich.  
"Mycroft wusste es bereits. Ihr hattet euch gerade schon getroffen... Irgendetwas mit den...Chandlers?" folgerte er und seine Augen suchten mich nach weiteren Verletzungen ab.  
"Brillant, wie immer", grinste ich. "Naja, da waren...so ein paar Idioten, die Allan gepiesackt haben..."  
"Ein paar?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Drei...", präzisierte ich.      
"Bist du in Ordnung? Setz' dich besser hin...", sagte Sherlock besorgt.  
"Ich bin okay!" schimpfte ich. Grade erst vor einer Woche hatten mich zwei abgetrennte Füße fast von den Socken gehauen. Peinlich genug, dass er das mitbekommen hatte...!  
Ich nahm versuchsweise die Finger von der Nasenwurzel. Tropf, tropf. Nein, noch zu früh.  
Sherlock reichte mir einen Beutel Tiefkühlerbsen und schob mir sachte einen Stuhl in die Kniekehlen.  
"Danke, aber das war wirklich nicht nötig...", lenkte ich ein und setzte mich.  
"Ihr habt sie alle drei laufen lassen? Warum?"  
"Es war Allan lieber so", erklärte ich. "Aber woher weißt du - ?"  
"Hätte einfach länger gedauert. Und sie hätten dich nicht ohne medizinische Versorgung gehen lassen."  
  
Als die Blutung aufgehört hatte, kehrte ich zu meinem Bier zurück. Sherlock setzte sich mir gegenüber. Etwas ratlos lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
  
Mein Telefon signalisierte eine SMS. Natürlich zückte Sherlock es und sah ungeniert nach.  
"Hey!" protestierte ich.  
Er überließ es mir und lief Richtung Sofa.  
21: 11 HW: "OMG! John, bist du das auf utube?! Alles ok? Xx" dann folgte der Link.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sherlock war bereits am Laptop – meinem Laptop – mal wieder über den Couchtisch gestiegen und aufs Sofa geplumpst.  
  
         Oh, nein, ich will das gar nicht sehen...! dachte ich.  
  
Also zog ich mich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ich musste Harry ja sowieso mal anrufen – und wenn ich jetzt textete, dächte sie womöglich noch, mir hätte jemand den Kiefer gebrochen oder so...  
"Hallo, Harry!"  
"John! Du rufst ja wirklich an! Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
"Mir geht's gut. Und du?"  
"Tja, ein Tag nach dem anderen, nicht...?"  
"Bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Drei Wochen, jetzt?" Wir wussten beide, was das hieß: Da sollte sich die Produktion der Gamma-Glutamyl-Transferase wieder normalisiert haben. Vorausgesetzt, die Leber ist noch okay. Harrys Körper hatte aufgehört, mit Alkohol zu 'rechnen'... Das ließ sich leicht am Stuhlgang erkennen, der während des Entzugs zunächst übermäßig gelb ist, weil die GGT nicht gebraucht wird.  
"Ja, und mir geht's gut. Wie's aussieht, ist alles okay..."  
"Und wie ist es dazu gekommen?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Du, das war echt seltsam. Ich hab' eine Reise gewonnen. Erst dachte ich an ein Versehen – oder einen Trickbetrug. Aber anscheinend stimmte alles. Eine Ferienanlage jwd, lauter Blockhäuschen. Und meine Nachbarin, die mir gleich ganz nett alles gezeigt hat – ja, leider ist sie nicht lesbisch! - war mir gleich sympathisch. Ich wollte sie zum Abendessen einladen. Da wurde sie so – so unsicher, irgendwie und ein bisschen traurig. Wollte wissen, ob es Alkohol geben wird. Und ich sagte: Klar, wieso? Und sie meinte: Ich würde ja gerne kommen, aber ich hab ein Alkoholproblem. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme es hier in den Griff, deshalb bin ich hier. Ich hab zunächst nur gesagt: Kein Thema, solange du da bist, bleiben die Flaschen zu. Als sie gegangen war, hab ich dann doch angefangen zu trinken. War ja auch schon fast zwanzig Stunden nach dem letzten Schluck. Am Vormittag hat sie bei mir geklopft, wollte mir was vorschlagen, was wir unternehmen könnten. Ich hab mich gefreut. Aber dann hat sie sich rasch und ziemlich distanziert zurückgezogen. Sie hat den Alkohol gerochen und wagte es wohl nicht, sich dieser Expo auszusetzen. Tja, das gab mir zu denken... Ich bin dann in mich gegangen und ein paar Stunden später habe ich alles weggekippt, gespült und gelüftet. Ich bin zu ihrer Tür und hab ihr gesagt, dass ich mit ihr reden muss. Sie hat mich dann zum Abendessen eingeladen und ich hab ihr erzählt, dass ich auch aufhören müsste – und mich frage, ob das nicht vielleicht eine Fügung ist. Also bin ich mehr oder weniger bei ihr eingezogen und jetzt passen wir aufeinander auf. - Aber es kommt noch irrer! Vorgestern hat sie eine Zusage bekommen für einen Job in Woking...! Ich sage, das gib's doch nicht, ich wohne in Aldershot! Das ist ja gleich um die Ecke! - Tja. Sie wird bei mir einziehen. Zumindest bis auf Weiteres!"  
"Das ist ja fantastisch...", behauptete ich. Ich musste Mycroft unbedingt fragen, was er da denn gedreht hatte...! War das eine Agentin? Und wenn ja, wie ging das weiter? Hätte eine Agentin aber nicht gleich auch noch so getan, als sei sie ebenfalls lesbisch? Na, vielleicht hatte ich auch nur den ein oder anderen Bond zu viel gesehen?! Jedenfalls wäre es sicher fatal, wenn diese Freundschaft plötzlich endete!  
Wir redeten noch ein bisschen. Ich erzählte natürlich nichts von meinem neuen Job am Barts.  
Es war dann schon halb zehn. Da wollte ich Mycroft nicht mehr anrufen. So dringend war es ja wohl hoffentlich auch nicht. Also ging ich mein Laptop holen.  
Sherlock sah vom Display hoch mir direkt in die Augen. "Es sind mehrere Versionen im Netz. Eine beginnt sehr früh, andere setzen später ein. Eine filmt sogar noch Mycrofts Wagen und dich auf diesem pinkfarbenen Dreirad. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass dir ein Wagen hierher gefolgt ist? Ein alter Mercedes? Der Stern war gelegentlich im Bild."  
"Ich hatte eh das Gefühl, dass mich alle anstarrn auf diesem peinlichen Gefährt...", gestand ich.  
"Sei vorsichtig. Du hast dir damit vielleicht nicht nur Fans gemacht. - Auch wenn die Kommentare bisher danach aussehen..."  
Ich verkniff mir meinerseits einen Kommentar wie: 'Ich habe Leute wie Moriarty, das Chamäleon und Bulldogg zum Feind, da kommt es doch auf so was nicht an...'  
"Ich werde aufpassen", versprach ich stattdessen lächelnd. "Aber jetzt brauche ich mein Laptop."  
Hastig klickte ich Youtube weg – nicht, dass ich noch in Versuchung kam, mir das doch noch anzusehen und schrieb an Mycroft: 'Was ist mit Harry's neuer Freundin? Ich mache mir Gedanken, was passieren wird, wenn das endet!'  
Doch kurz darauf klingelte mein Nokia.  
"Hallo, John. Habe mich schon gewundert, weshalb Sie noch nicht gefragt haben. Zunächst: Anfangs waren da noch zwei Wochen lang weitere Agenten zur Sicherheit. Aber diese Spezielle, das ist – wenn Sie so wollen ein kleines, caritatives Projekt von mir. Die Mitarbeiterin hat da wirklich ein Problem und das war ihre Chance, mir und sich zu beweisen, dass sie klar kommen wird. Sie wird zwar nicht in Woking arbeiten sondern noch etwas weiter weg und dort auch noch Freizeit verbringen, denn zum Teil ist es ihre Augfabe, Harrys Umgebung zu sichern, aber solange sich die Mädels vertragen, ist das doch eine schöne Lösung, meinen Sie nicht?"  
"Mycroft...! Sie verblüffen mich immer wieder!" stellte ich ehrlich fest. "Danke...!"  
"Sherlock noch wütend?"  
"Nein – er ist sogar ziemlich...nett, aber unnachgibig, was unser Problem betrifft..."  
"Und? Haben Sie sich schon im Internet  bewundert?"  
"Nur nicht! Ich verzichte dankend!"  
Er lachte. "Wenn Sie aber auch vorher versuchen, einen Halbmarathon zu laufen und den auch noch beginnen, als solle es bloß eine Viertelmeile gehen...!" zog er mich auf.  
"Oh, hab ich das?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Naja fast, Sie sind ja mehr als drei Mal kreuz und quer durch den ganzen Park gerannt. Was – unser kleines Problem anbelangt: Bleiben Sie in Bereitschaft, ja...?"  
"Wenn er untertauchen will, werden Ihre Leute es nicht schaffen, an ihm dran zu bleiben", seufzte ich.  
"Wir werden sehen", sagte Mycroft kryptisch. "Bis bald, John." Ob er vorhin vieleicht einen kleinen GPS-Sender an Sherlocks Mantel montiert hatte? Soetwas? Ich hatte meine Zweifel, dass er damit Erfolg haben würde...  
Wenn ich schon auf die Idee kam...!  
  
Ich ging zeitig zu Bett und stellte meinen Wecker. Natürlich hatte ich im Laufe des Tages, als die Zeichen zwischen Sherlock und mir total auf Sturm gestanden hatten, auch erwogen, mich nach oben in mein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen, oder auf dem Sofa zu schlafen – aber erstens hatte sich die Lage wieder entspannt  und vor allem zweitens: Ich bekäme hier noch am Ehesten mit, wenn er versuchen sollte abzuhauen. Schließlich konnte er auch durchs Schlafzimmerfenster verschwinden...  
Mike hatte Recht: Ich machte mich auf die Dauer wirklich verrückt. Ständige Alarmbereitschaft wäre echt unerträglich...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen musste ich alleine frühstücken. Sherlock verkroch sich bloß brummend unter seiner Decke.  
  
In der Tube fühlte ich mich angestarrt. Naja, allein die aufgeplatzte Lippe – oder erkannten mich welche wirklich wieder? Gott, wie peinlich...!  
  
Als ich den Sektionssaal betrat, starrte mich Molly mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Sensationslust an. Dann quietschte sie begeistert: "Dann warst das wirklich du?! Oh, das ist ja, irre! Tut's sehr weh?"  
Ich gab peinlich berührt sparsam Auskunft und erkundigte mich dann auch gleich nach einem Zahnarzt, - da wäre dann wohl eine Krone fällig...  
Molly schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass ich jetzt ihr Kollege war. Irgendwie war das süß, aber es bereitete mir auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es sollte ja nicht für lange sein.  
  
Sgt Bradstreet schaute herein. "Dr Watson! Ich hatte mich sowieso mal bei Ihnen melden wollen. Aber jetzt muss ich sogar. Diese Sache im Park, das waren doch Sie, nicht...?"  
"Ja", gestand ich seufzend. Und dann versuchte ich zu erklären, warum wir den Angriff nicht gemeldet hatten. Ich kam nicht darum herum, Allans Namen zu nennen.  
"Ich kann das verstehen, aber so geht das wirklich nicht. Wenn es bei der nächsten Aktion weniger glimpflich abgelaufen wäre, träfe Sie eine Mitschuld. Aber es ist gerade mal zwölf, dreizehn Stunden her. Doch betrachten Sie sich damit als verwarnt, ja? So Leid es mir tut...!"  
Als er weg war, rief ich Donald an, damit er Allan vorbereiten und ihm beistehen konnte.    
Wir hatten ein paar unverdächtige Leichen, die cremiert werden sollten. Nur bei einer war etwas faul. Die Frau hatte den Wagen gar nicht gesteuert, sondern auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen: Die Verletzungen durch den Gurt waren seitenverkehrt. Wahrscheinlich Alkohol am Steuer. Ich gab den Befund umgehend raus und der Witwer wurde verhaftet. Er war frühmorgens mit ordentlich Restalkohol gestartet, nun war er wegen fahrlässiger Tötung dran.  
  
Kurz nach Eins schaute Mike rein. "Na, du Verteidiger der Witwen und Waisen!" zog er mich auf. "Du siehst ja wieder schlimm aus..."  
"Übertreib nicht. Alles halb so wild. Außerdem fällt das unter Nachbarschaftshilfe."  
"Ach, das war also einer von Mrs. Turners Jungs...", kapierte Mike.  
  
Ich aß mit Molly und Mike zu mittag. Fünf neue Kolleginnen und Kollegen sprachen mich auch noch auf die Clips auf Youtube an. Dann sah ich beim Zahnarzt rein, der gleich mal einen Abdruck von der Bescherung machte. Er werde mir Bescheid sagen, wenn die Krone fertig sei und dann auch den Rest noch durchchecken.  
Am Nachmittag bekamen wir auch nichts besonders Spannendes herein.  
  
         Wenn ich hier das Opfer eines mysteriösen Mordes auf dem Tisch hätte – besonders, wenn der ohne mich gar nicht entdeckt worden wäre, dann könnte mich Sherlock doch eigentlich gar nicht ausschließen, oder...? dachte ich.  
Aber es sah nicht danach aus, als ob so etwas passieren würde.    
  
Am Abend brachte ich tailändisches Essen mit nachhause, denn nachdem ich fast zehn Stunden am Seziertisch gestanden hatte, würde ich mich sicher nicht noch eine halbe Stunde oder länger an den Herd stellen...  
"Wie war dein Tag?" fragte ich Sherlock. Er war immer noch in Schlafsachen, der Schluffi...  
"Langweilig...hab ihn halb verschlafen. Was interessantes bei dir?"  
"Leider nicht interessant genug für dich, sonst hätte ich mich gemeldet. Aber ich konnte einen Alkoholfaher entlarven, der seine Frau auf dem Gewissen hat. Er hat ihre Leiche auf den Fahrersitz geschnallt."  
"Immerhin. Gratuliere."  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Warum?! Du hast ein Verbrechen aufgeklärt, wenn auch kein besonders pfiffiges und ich gratuliere dir. Macht man das nicht so?" fauchte er aufgebracht.  
"Doch, natürlich...! Und danke... Den größten Teil der Zeit wars allerdings langweilig. Grüße von Mike und Molly soll ich ausrichten."  
"Rory schreibt, seine Elstern hätten jetzt definitiv Nachwuchs. Ich habe ihm eine Spionagekamera geschickt."  
"Nett von dir – Moment, sag bloß, du hast neulich welche bei Mycroft geklaut!" rief ich.  
"Tja, es ist schwer, gute, billige Arbeitsplätze zu bekommen. Und so Praktikanten, die stehlen mitunter wie die...Elstern... Es macht Mycroft nichts aus."  
"Denkst du, er weiß es?"  
"Er sollte gut genug sein, es zu wissen."  
"Und wer hat das Paket für dich aufgegeben?"  
"Jemand vom Netzwerk. - Du siehst müde aus, John. Kreuzschmerzen?"  
"Ja, etwas. Bin das nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange herumzustehen. Ich denke, ich nehme ein Bad und hau mich hin..."  
  
So also verging mein erster Arbeitstag.  
  
  
Am Mittwoch wurde ich ins Yard gerufen: Die drei Schläger aus dem Park waren geschnappt worden und ich sollte sie identifizieren. Auf meiner Seite der Glasscheibe traf ich auch die Chandlers. Allan war blass und zitterte. Ich sah ihn bedauernd an. Er seufzte und fiel mir um den Hals: "Danke, John. Sie hatten Recht. Ich hätte es Ihnen nicht ausreden dürfen, die Polizei zu rufen!" ächzte er gequält.  
  
Bradstreet räusperte sich. "Okay, ist ja nichts passiert. Sie warten bitte nochmal draußen, Mr. ...und... Mr. Chandler..."  
Ich musste grinsen: Er wusste nicht recht, wie er das hätte formulieren sollen.  
   
"So, dann mal die erste Fuhre", ordnete Bradstreet an.  
Ich pickte nacheinander die Übeltäter aus der Auswahl, aber Bradstreet war unzufrieden.  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte ich.  
"Mit Ihrer Identifizierung ist alles okay. Aber mit der des Opfers nicht. Er hat dreimal daneben gehauen. Aber ich habe die Videos gesehen. Gut, sie sind nicht immer alle so super scharf, aber ich finde, man konnte jetzt wirklich nicht alle drei NICHT wiedererkennen!"  
  
         Schon gar nicht, wenn man SO malen kann...! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
"Er hat Angst. Und er weiß, den Unschuldigen wird nichts passieren", sagte ich.  
"Er behindert trotzdem polizeiliche Ermittlungen, Dr Watson!"  
"Verstehe. Weiß er überhaupt von den Videos? Ich meine, die machen seine Lügen doch witzlos."  
"Das wäre eine Erklärung..."  
"Soll ich nochmal mit den beiden reden?" fragte ich. "Bitte, ich will nicht, dass das Opfer auch noch büßen muss. Es ist ja noch nichts weiter passiert."  
"Ja, gut. Machen Sie das..." Bradstreet klang erleichtert.  
  
Allan sah schließlich ein, dass er mir noch dankbar sein musste, dass ich ihn hatte überreden können, doch noch die wahren Täter zu identifizieren. Trotzdem hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl, fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, obwohl ich doch gar nichts dafür konnte...  
  
Gegen Elf bekam ich eine SMS von Sherlock.  
"Ich brauche einen Fall! SH"  
"Sorry, auch hier alles langweilig", simste ich zurück.  
"Übersiehst du auch nichts? SH"  
"Komm her und sieh nach!"  
"Gute Idee! SH"  
  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kam er wirklich.  
  
Es würde zwar peinlich werden, wenn er mir einen Fehler nachwiese, aber andererseits: Ich hatte die Stelle ja ohnhin nie haben wollen. Also konnte ich der Sache gelassen entgegen sehen.  
  
"Es ist bloß eine Vergiftung dabei. Selbstmord."  
Sherlock zog seine Augen zu zwei unheimlichen Schlitzen zusammen. "Sicher?"  
"Medikamente gegen Durchfall und Erbrechen, letzteres rektal, dann Kartoffelschalen in großen Mengen. Sie war Köchin. Später auch Schlaf- und Schmerzmittel. Aber davon hatte sie nur wenig zur Verfügung. Es gibt außerdem einen Abschiedsclip: Mit der Webcam an ihrem Laptop aufgenommen."  
"Mist!"  
Er sah sich meine anderen Kandidaten an und rauschte frustriert hinaus.  
"Armer Sherlock", sagte Molly halb grinsend.  
  
In meiner nächsten Pause simste ich Dimmock. "Falls Sie einen Fall für Sherlock haben, sagen Sie das bitte erst mir."  
  
So verging der Mittwoch.  
Ich kam mit indischem Curryhuhn nachhause und erstarrte in der Küchentür.  
"Was...?!"  
Auf dem Boden türmten sich Berge von geschälten Kartoffeln! In unserem größten Topf dagegen fand ich die Schalen. Er hatte wohl den Alkaloidgehalt ermitteln wollen, dazu kiloweise Kartoffeln gekauft und sich beim Schälen offenbar mindestens zwei Mal in den Finger geschnitten, den Pflastern nach zu schließen.  
"Tja, es kommt hin. War wohl wirklich Selbstmord...", seufzte er frustriert.  
"Ach, Sherlock...", stöhnte ich hilflos kichernd und besah mir sein Labor. "Okay. Setz dich an den Schreibtisch und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck. Zuerst wird gegessen", entschied ich dann.  
Später sah ich mir seine Schnittwunden an, wusch die Kartoffeln nochmals ab, schnitt sie teils in Stücke, teils in Scheiben und stopfte sie ihn Beutel portioniert in den Eisschrank.  
Jetzt konnte ich noch einen Beutel ins Kühlfach legen, aber – der Rest...? – was mache ich mit dem Rest...? Das war immer noch mehr als ein Kilo...!  
  
Ich brachte ihn rüber zu den Chandlers, die sich nach all dem Ärger an diesem Tag über den 'beratenden Kartoffelchemiker' köstlich amüsierten.  
"Wissen Sie was? Wir haben eine große Fritteuse. Kommt doch am Freitagabend zu Fish 'n' Chips. Das wird lustig – und Mühe macht das jetzt auch keine mehr", schlug Allan vor.  
"Kommen Sie schon, John. Das könnt ihr jetzt wirklich nicht mehr abschlagen", stimmte Donald zu.  
"Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. Ich sage Ihnen spätestens morgen Abend bescheid...", entgegnete ich.  
Morgen war Donnerstag...  
  
Natürlich bestand Sherlock darauf, dass wir auch das extrahierte Gift aufhoben. Ich war froh, dass ich wenigstens eine entsprechende Kennzeichnung durchsetzen konnte. Der beratende Giftmischer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einen Schädel und zwei gekreuzte Schwerter darunter zu malen.  
"Sherlock, das ist kein Giftsymbol, sondern eine Piratenflagge!" lachte ich entnervt.  
"Weiß ich. Gefällt mir aber besser", erklärte er trotzig.  
"Was kommt als nächstes?" fragte ich grinsend. "Blausäure aus Aprikosenkernen? - Aber damit wartest du, bitte, bis Mrs Hudson wieder da ist. Kartoffeln verarbeiten, okay – gerade noch in dieser Menge. Aber ich werde keine Marmelade kochen!"  
"Ja, aber fandest du das denn nicht immer noch besser als einen Kopf oder Füße – oder Augen in der Mikrowelle?" fragte er mich leicht gekränkt.  
"Doch, Sherlock. Viel besser sogar", lobte ich ihn grinsend und machte mich an den Abwasch.  
  



	52. Was eilt einem Freitag, den Dreizehnten, voraus?

  
  
  
Frage:  
  
Was eilt einem Freitag, den Dreizehnten, voraus?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...sein schlechter Ruf...!?  
  
  
Nein: Ein Donnerstag, der Zwölfte!  
  
  
  
  
Der Donnerstag begann für mich früher als gedacht: Grauenhaftes Gefiedel quietschte mich aus dem Schlaf. Sherlock musste übelster Laune sein – und er hatte nicht EINE Tür zwischen Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer geschlossen.  
"SHERLOCK!!!" brüllte ich wütend durch unsere Wohnung. Schließlich musste es wenigstens einen Vorteil haben, dass Mrs Hudson nicht da war... "Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich einen anstrengenden Fulltimejob habe – also lass mich gefälligst wenigstens schlafen!"  
Aber da ich so verärgert war, war ich nun auch ziemlich wach. Ich stand also auf, ging in die Küche, schob die Tür zum Wohnzimmer so heftig zu, dass die Scheiben gefährlich klirrten, knallte dann die hintere Küchentür und schließlich die Tür zu Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zu. Aus Prinzip. Schlafen würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr und es war ohnehin noch viel zu viel von diesem schrecklichen Krach zu hören.  
Ich warf mich aufs Bett und lauschte auf meinen aufgepeitschten Puls.  
  
  
Halbfünf?!?! – Ernsthaft, Sherlock?!?!?!  
  
...oder soll ich rausgehen und ihn fragen, was mit ihm los ist...? –  
Wahrscheinlich ist ihm einfach nur langweilig. Oder er ärgert sich über Mycroft...  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später gab ich es auf, schlurfte in die Küche, machte Tee, betrat dann mit zwei Bechern das Wohnzimmer und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch.  
"Wo ich sowieso schon wach bin, kannst du mir ja auch erzählen, wieso du so schlecht drauf bist!" erklärte ich laut – dennoch unsicher, ob er mich über dem Gefiedel verstehen konnte. Doch er sägte noch einen haarsträubenden Missakkord aus seinem armen Instrument und legte es dann beiseite.  
"Ich bin nicht schlecht drauf", behauptete er trotzig.  
"Aber sicher bist du das", beharrte ich ruhig.  
  
Er stieg zwischen den Henkelbechern über den Tisch und plumpste auf das Sofa.  
  
"Alles okay?"  
"Aber ja, ...ich leide nur unsäglich unter Langeweile..." Er lächelte schräg, aber seine Augen schienen mir geradezu unglücklich. Womit schlug er sich bloß rum? Oder bildete ich mir das ein?  
  
"Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich nur ein Kilo Aprikosen kaufe? Ich kann die Menge ja dann hochrechnen..."  
"Was du auch bei den Kartoffeln gekonnt hättest."  
"Wie hat diese Irre das Zeug bloß runter bekommen!"  
"Sie wollte sterben. Sie war kreuzunglücklich."  
"Vielleicht hat sie sich auch gelangweilt..."  
"Sherlock...", grinste ich – aber dann wurde mir klar, dass er ja tatsächlich auch schon mal drauf und dran gewesen war, eine gewisse Kapsel zu schlucken. Nicht witzig: Er spielte ja wirklich aus Langeweile mit seinem Leben. "Du hast aber die Kartoffelschalen nur probiert, oder?"  
"Natürlich! Also, was ist jetzt? Aprikosen?" beharrte er.  
"Unter der Bedingung, dass sie zuerst gegessen und die Kerne gesammelt werden!" entschied ich.  
Sherlock stöhnte gequält: "Und was mache ich bis dahin!?!"  
"Pokern? Schach spielen? Irgendetwas, was nicht knallt, ja?" schlug ich vor.  
  
Knurren.  
  
"Oder du kommst einfach mit ins Bart's. Molly würde sich freuen."  
"Und du?" versetzte er.  
"Ich?!" echote ich überrumpelt. "N-natürlich! Wieso denn nicht? Und nach dem, wie ich den Professor erlebt habe, wird er nichts dagegen haben."  
"Vor allem hättest du mich im Auge! Würdest merken, wenn ich zu einem Fall aufbreche, das ist es doch!" fauchte er plötzlich scharf.    
  
Tatsächlich hatte ich in diesem Moment gar nicht daran gedacht! Ich war wohl doch noch nicht richtig wach.  
Seufzend versank ich in Schweigen. Würde es je wieder werden, wie es war?  
  
Um halb sieben machte ich Frühstück für uns beide – aber ich hatte größte Mühe, etwas runter zu bringen und Sherlock ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken.  
  
"Die...Chandlers haben uns für morgen Abend eingeladen...", sagte ich schließlich, denn ich dachte, die Stimmung ist sowieso schon grässlich, also besser jetzt, als heute abend...  
"Naja..., ich bin...nicht...begeistert – aber...wir können das schlecht ausschlagen..."  
"Sprich nur für dich", schnappte Sherlock.  
"Tu' mir das nicht an, dass ich da alleine hin muss, Sherlock!" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Angst, sie könnten dich vernaschen?" spottete er.  
"Okay, das war's...!" brummte ich, stand auf und ging mich fertig machen. – Währenddessen, versuchte ich, mich etwas zu beruhigen: Es sollte nicht an mir liegen, falls unser Dinner heute ausfiel. Um zu schmollen, war es der falsche Zeitpunkt: Ich würde mich von meiner versöhnlichsten Seite zeigen, um an ihm dran zu bleiben.  
  
"Ich bin dann im Bart's. Bis heute Abend – aber wie gesagt...wenn du zu uns stoßen möchtest...", sagte ich. Aber ich erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
  
  
Mein Tag im Bart's begann ruhig.  
Gegen 9:30 Uhr bekam ich eine SMS. Mycroft. Alarmiert öffnete ich sie.  
09:31 MH: "Man wird Ihnen ein Wegwerfhandy mit einer einzigen eingespeicherten Nummer zuspielen. Rufen Sie umgehend an. MH"  
  
Was war das für eine Geheimniskrämerei? fragte ich mich. Zumindest schien das kein akuter Sherlock-Notfall zu sein – oder doch?!  
Es fiel mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren.   
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später – als Molly gerade eine kurze Pause machte – bekam ich einen Anzugträger mit Genickschuss auf den Tisch. Doch das eigentlich Mysteriöse an diesem Kandidaten war eine Armprothese. Nachdem ich sie entfernt hatte, sah ich nämlich, dass die untere Hälfte des Unterarms erst post Mortem abgetrennt worden war. In der Prothese, die mit etwas Doppelklebeband fixiert war, steckte ein Handy. Heimlich ließ ich es in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden – doch wo konnte ich unbelauscht telefonieren? Ich entschied mich für das Dach. Allerdings nahm ich diesmal den Aufzug.  
  
"John. Sind Sie unbeobachtet?" fragte Mycroft ohne Umschweife.  
"Sollte ich das nicht Sie fragen?" spottete ich. "Ich bin oben auf der alten Pathologie. In Hörweite sollte sich hier wirklich niemand befinden. http://www.bartshealth.nhs.uk/media/25587/st_bartholomew_s_hospital_map.pdf (21) Machen Sie's nicht so spannend!"  
"Okay, ja. Ich sehe Sie..."  
"Wie beruhigend!" gab ich sarkastisch zurück. Ist irgendetwas mit Sherlock?"  
"Augenscheinlich nicht. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit von Moriarty gehört? Vielleicht eine Mail, die Sie Sherlock verschwiegen haben?"  
Bei der Erwähnung des Namens bekam ich schon wieder eine leichte Gänsehaut, aber es gelang mir, meine Angst im Keim zu ersticken.  
"Nein, nichts. Und ich hätte es Ihnen längst gesagt. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
"Es gibt...Schwierigkeiten mit der Stuxnet-Version in Isfahan. Sie...verschickt geheime Informationen*. Außerdem gibt es Hinweise auf neue Versionen des Wurms, die nichts mit den mir vertrauten Geheimdiensten zu tun haben. Womöglich hat eine...autonome, anarchische Hackergruppe Stuxnet für sich entdeckt und weiter entwickelt**. Nun frage ich mich natürlich, ob Moriarty da seine Finger drin hat... Außerdem..." Er seufzte. "Ich muss Sherlocks Überwachung eine Weile delegieren, fürchte ich. Es gab Komplikationen bei den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf den Seychellen...ich werde das wohl vor Ort selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen..."  
"Seychellen?" fragte ich verdutzt. Inselgruppe... Ähm...weit vor der Ostküste Afrikas...etwa auf der Höhe von Kenia, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...  
"Also von Sherlock bin ich derartige Ignoranz ja gewohnt, aber Sie werden doch wissen, dass William und Kate ihre Flitterwochen auf North Island verbringen?!"  
"Oh, das...! Naja, zur Trauung war ich noch in Wellington und hatte von Hochzeiten eigentlich sowieso gerade die Schnauze voll. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Leute, die Sie mit Sherlocks Überwachung beauftragt haben, vertrauenswürdig und kompetent sind", hakte ich nach.  
"Selbstverständlich. Aber ich bin trotzdem nicht sicher, dass sie der Aufgabe auch wirklich gewachsen sind, obwohl ich ihnen eingeschärft habe, dass sie es sich nicht zu einfach vorstellen dürfen..."  
"Und werden die sich bei mir melden, falls er woanders hinfährt als ins Bart's oder eine verdächtige Person bei uns aufkreuzt?"  
"Umgehend. Vorgestern hat jemand vom Obdachlosennetzwerk ein Päckchen bei Sherlock abgeholt, aber da ich ihn schon öfter gesehen habe und es bei den Slipstones abgeliefert wurde, schien mir das unverdächtig. Gestern habe ich beobachtet, dass er das Bart's aufsuchte. Aber einen Fall hat es wohl nicht gegeben, oder?"  
"Nein, sehr zu seinem Missfallen..."  
"Erstaunlich, dass Sie ihn dazu gebracht haben, Kartoffeln einzukaufen..."  
"Er tut so etwas auch höchst ungern – ich vermute, genau deswegen..."  
Er überging die kleine Spitze und seufzte. "Und wie geht es ihm?"  
"Nun, Sie haben ihn ja am Montag gesehen. Er hat sich wieder erholt, aber er ist heute morgen gefährlich gelangweilt und übellaunig gewesen. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, einfach mit ins Bart's zu kommen. Aber wenn er dort einen Fall bekäme, würde ich es mitbekommen. Also...wird er eher nicht hier aufkreuzen... Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie wieder da sind? Und kann ich Sie irgendwie erreichen?"  
"Mit diesem Handy. Es enthält einen Störsender. Aber texten Sie. Ich bin nicht pausenlos erreichbar. Ansonsten rufen Sie meine übliche Nummer an."  
"Die, unter der sich am Montag Anthea gemeldet hat", präzisierte ich.  
"Genau. – Gott! Ich hoffe, das wird nicht nötig sein...!" stöhnte er angespannt.  
"Was ist mit diesem – diesem Hingerichteten...?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Das..." Mycroft hüstelte geziert. "...ist eine Geheimdienstangelegenheit... Meine Leute haben ihn schon wieder mitgenommen. Und sagen Sie Sherlock nichts davon. Er würde sofort wissen, dass ihm der Arm abgetrennt wurde, nur um in der Prothese etwas zu schmuggeln..."  
"Das war selbst für mich vollkommen offensichtlich", versetzte ich. "Und auch Dr. Hooper hätte diesen Braten gerochen. Nun, solange er nicht auch bloß zu diesem Zweck getötet wurde..."  
"Oh, John, selbstverständlich nicht!" tadelte mich Mr Secret Service.  
"Tja, ich wünsche Ihnen gutes Gelingen für Ihre Aufgabe, Mycroft. Überarbeiten Sie sich nicht wieder. Gute Reise."  
"Danke, John. Eine gute Zeit für Sie", verabschiedete er sich seufzend.  
  
Ich kehrte in den Sektionssaal zurück.  
  
"John? Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Dein Kaffee wird ja kalt. Du trinkst ihn ohne Zucker, nicht?"  
"Ja, danke, Molly...", antwortete ich.  
  
Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, diese Leiche anzuliefern und wieder verschwinden zu lassen, während Molly weggewesen war. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Hoffentlich sind Mycrofts Leute bei Sherlocks Überwachung auch so effizient...! dachte ich beunruhigt. Wenn doch nur Mrs Hudson da wäre...allerdings, falls er wieder das Fenster benutzte, würde sie das nicht bemerken... Ich bräuchte eine Art Sherlockfon, dachte ich mit einem Anflug komischer Verzweiflung...  
  
Gegen Halbfünf herrschte derartig tote Hose, dass Molly und ich beschlossen, uns bei Meena abzumelden und in der Nähe eine anständige Teepause zu absolvieren. So suchten wir ein Etablissement mit dem bescheidenen Namen "To a Tea" in der Farringdon Street auf. Typischer Fall von Understatement...  
  
"Aber hier dürfen wir nicht oft hingehen, sonst mache ich bald Mike Konkurrenz", flüsterte ich Molly zu und nahm ein zweites Stück Kuchen in Angriff. Doch da begannen draußen etliche Sirenen loszujaulen: Polizei, Ambulanzen und Feuerwehr. Um uns herum wurde es still, denn alle wussten: Ganz in der Nähe muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein!  
"Das klingt richtig übel. Möglich, dass wir doch ein paar Leichen reinkriegen", seufzte Molly.  
Ich zückte mein Handy und sagte, während ich wählte: "Wenn das so schlimm ist, wie es sich anhört, dann frage ich, ob sie mich in der Notaufnahme brauchen können. Leichen können warten!" entschied ich für mich. "Mike, was ist da los, weißt du schon was?"    
Mollys Handy klingelte.  
"Meena? Was gibt's. Ou..."  
  
  
Nahe Barbington, einer der nächsten Bushaltestellen, hatte es aus bislang ungeklärten Gründen eine Massenkaramboulage mit zwei Bussen, einem Laster, weiteren Fahrzeugen und auch Fußgängern gegeben. Ich ließ Molly Geld da, damit sie noch zahlen konnte und machte mich schon einmal auf den Weg.  
Ehe ich vollständig in den Einsatzmodus verfiel, schaffte ich es gerade noch, Sherlock zu texten: "Massenkaramboulage. Weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert. Sorry, wegen heute abend."  
  
  
  
  
Nun, es war natürlich nicht ganz so heftig wie ein Feldlazarett gleich nach einem Gefecht. Aber viel fehlte nicht! Schwerste Traumata, abgerissene Gliedmaßen, Verbrennungen, bis hin zu Schockzuständen, Herzattacken und einer Fehlgeburt war alles dabei. Alle packten mit an – auch Molly und Mike, Studenten höherer Semester assistierten, so gut sie es eben auf die Reihe bekamen. Die Opfer schienen sich förmlich zu stapeln, kleinere Eingriffe und zum Teil gar Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen fanden auch schon mal auf dem Flur statt.  
  
  
  
  
Doch obwohl das zeitweise unmöglich geschienen hatte: Irgendwann gab es wirklich nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass irgendwann keine weiteren Verletzten mehr eingetroffen waren, weil sie wohl auch den letzten Überlebenden aus seinem Wrack herausgeschweißt hatten.  
  
Und nun war es tatsächlich vorbei.  
  
Stockdunkel draußen.  
  
23: 47, sagte mir ein Blick auf die digitale Wanduhr.  
  
"Ganze Arbeit, Watson", sagte der Professor mit schrägem Grinsen. "Tja, morgen warten jede Menge Leichen auf Sie, fürchte ich. Die Nachtschicht wird die nicht alle bewältigen. Aber wenn Sie eine Stunde später kommen, ist das kein Drama. Gute Nacht!"  
"Gute Nacht, Chef – und danke...", murmelte ich.  
Mein Gehirn arbeitete noch nicht wieder ganz normal: ...aus den OP-Sachen raus...Pathologie...Zeug holen...nachhause fahren...  
Vielleicht sollte ich kurz Sherlock texten, dass ich im Anmarsch war...und Molly fragen, ob das Geld im 'To a Tea' gereicht hatte...  
  
Ich kramte mein Handy heraus.  
  
SMS.  
19: 33 SH:  
"Bin im Labor. Alkohol- und Drogentests an den Unfallleichen. Hol mich ab, wenn du fertig bist. SH"  
  
  
Er ist seit über vier Stunden hier! dachte ich überrascht und empfand Erleichterung. Er war mir also zumindest nicht mehr böse. Immerhin.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Da ist er ja!" hörte ich Molly quietschen, als ich das Labor betrat.  
"Sie müssen ja echt zur Höchstform aufgelaufen sein, was man so hört!" sagte Meena, die dicht bei ihr stand.  
"Keine Anhnung", grinste ich. "War voll auf Autopilot..."  
  
"...1,03 ‰, positiv auf THC..." sagte eine tiefe Stimme gerade und ein Student tippte die Werte in einen Computer.  
"Hallo, Sherlock!" seufzte ich.  
Seine Züge blieben ausdruckslos, aber in seinen Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass er mein Lächeln doch erwiderte. Ich redete kurz mit Molly und holte meine Jacke aus dem Spind.  
"...0,2 ‰, Drogenscreening o. B. – Ich mache Schluss für heute. – Dinner?" fragte er an mich gewandt.  
"Ich verhungere!" gab ich grinsend zurück.  
  
  
Wie eigentlich immer gelang es Sherlock mühelos, schnellstens ein Taxi zu ergattern.  
"22 Northumberland Street***", befahl er.  
Ich lehnte mich grinsend zurück, spürte, dass ich endlich locker lassen konnte.  
"Du...bist zufrieden...", rätselte er. "Menschen mussten sterben..."  
"Ja. Ja, du hast recht... Aber ich konnte Leben retten, bleibende Schäden verhindern...ich war zu was gut, heute...ganz direkt. Nicht irgendwie mittelbar..."  
"Denkst du, Notaufnahme oder so würde dir mehr liegen als Pathologie?" fragte Sherlock ernsthaft.  
"Lass uns heute nicht mehr debattieren, ja?" bat ich erschöpft.  
Er nickte nur.  
  
  
Das Angelo's war noch gut besucht. Der Wirt begrüßte uns wie üblich mit südländischen Überschwang und lotste uns zu einem kleinen Tisch im Hintergrund, wo er gleich das bereitstehende Teelicht im Glas entzündete.  
An der Bar erkannte ich Billy und einen Typen, der ihm ziemlich ähnlich sah mit ihren Freundinnen. Billy winkte kurz in unsere Richtung.  
"Noch ein Neffe von Ihnen?" fragte ich.  
"Genau. Cosmo 'at's abere nichte mitde Gastronomie – er schraubte liebere an die Autos 'erum..." Er tauchte etwas näher zu uns herunter: "Aberiss wollte ansehen neue Freundin, 'abe issie eingeladen nach die Kino 'ereinsuschauen...!" verriet er augenzwinkernd.  
Ich nickte deutlich. Eine Wasserstoffblondine mit Traummaßen. Cosmo, bist du sicher, dass du in ihrer Liga spielst? fragte ich mich.  
  
Vielleicht hatte ich nach diesen hektischen Stunden einen etwas entgleisten Bedarf an was auch immer – keine Lust, das zu analysieren! – aber eine Pizza unter dem Namen Libera mit Thunfisch, einem Spiegelei, Blattspinat, schwarzen Oliven und Käse traf gerade irgendwie meine Geschmacksvorstellung.  
"La Libera? ...Davvero....!" fragte Angelo total verdattert zurück. "E strano! Martin Freeman 'at sie neulich mal 'iere bestellt...!"  
Das war allerdings wirklich strange... Ich grinste ihn wissend an, denn natürlich wurde sich Angelo der Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und dem aufgehenden Stern am Filmhimmel gerade erst bewusst – und Sherlock verstand natürlich den Zusammenhang nicht, weil er den Namen des Hobbitdarstellers auf seiner Festplatte längst wieder überschrieben hatte...  
  
Wir stritten wirklich nicht mehr an diesem Abend – oder besser gesagt in dieser Nacht. Als wir gegen eins gingen, war ich zum Umfallen müde. Sherlock merkte, dass meine Koordination nachließ und schob mich beinahe in den Fond des Taxis.  
Zuhause angekommen, griff Sherlock praktisch sofort zu Geige. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste, aber anscheinend hatte ihn die Muse der italienischen Oper erwischt, es klang jedenfalls verdächtig nach Puccini.  
Nur ein paar Minuten...oder solange, wie er spielt..., dachte ich, ...streifte nur die Schuhe ab und legte mich aufs Sofa...  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es dunkel. Ich brauchte einen Moment: Anscheinend war ich im Wohnzimmer fest eingeschlafen. Sherlock hatte mich noch zugedeckt und war irgendwann zu Bett gegangen. Ich schlich mich durch die Küche und fand alle Türen angelehnt. Lautlos schlüpfte ich neben ihm ins Bett.  
Ich lauschte auf seine Atemzüge. Er war etwas unruhig, obwohl sein Schlaf tief zu sein schien. Seine Fäuste ballten sich wie zu einem inneren Kampf.  
"...daafsnichbeleidichtsein, John", nuschelte er traurig mit ungewohnt weicher Stimme. "...häddedichdochsoGERNEdabei..."  
  
Es klang so rührend aufrichtig, dass ich ihn am liebsten geweckt und ihm gleich gesagt hätte, dass ich alles andere als beleidigt war, und dass er mich wieder mitnehmen MÜSSE! Unbedingt!  
  
Ich war immer noch müde, aber ich brauchte lange, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen...  
  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fiel mir das Aufstehen wirklich schwer und entgegen meinem Vorsatz gönnte ich mir dann doch noch eine gute halbe Stunde, beeilte mich aber mehr mit dem Frühstück, zumal Sherlock sowieso noch schlief. Ich schrieb ihm ein Post-it "Überleg' dir das mit den Chandlers heute Abend bitte nochmal. JW" – Dabei fiel mir ein. Ich hatte den beiden ja eigentlich gestern abend bescheid sagen wollen! Aber bei der Aufregung...! Zu dumm! Ich sollte sie in der ersten Kaffeepause anrufen...  
  
  
Das tat ich dann auch – um genauer zu sein, ich rief Don an, dessen Nummer bei mir gespeichert war.  
"Oh, Mann John, das muss ja furchtbar gewesen sein. Die haben in den Nachrichten praktisch noch die ganze Nacht hindurch die Zahlen der Opfer immer wieder korrigiert! Meine Güte: zwei Busse – naja und dann noch sieben PKWs, zwei Motorräder, drei Fahrräder, ein Laster und wieviel Fußgänger es denn nun genau waren, scheint noch nicht klar. Siebzehn Tote, ist das richtig?"  
"Das ist auch meine aktuelle Info...jedenfalls: Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sherlock von eurer Einladung erzählen, aber nachdem, was da los war...! Und heute Morgen schlief er noch – das heißt, er war jedenfalls noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, als ich die Wohnung verlassen habe", verbesserte ich mich hastig. Mist!  
  
"Verstehe. Also Allan ist schon einkaufen gegangen. Wir stellen uns einfach mal auf euch ein, aber wenn es heute nicht klappt, dann eben ein andermal."  
"Tut mir Leid...ist das denn okay für ihn? Ich meine, traut er sich allein vor dir Tür?" fragte ich leise.  
"Ein Freund von uns ist mitgegangen", erklärte Donald. "Ally versucht, es sich nicht so anmerken zu lassen, aber er hat seither Albträume. – Und dann ist ja heute auch noch Freitag der Dreizehnte!" setzte er er genervt-belustigt hinzu. "Meine Prinzessin ist ein klein wenig abergläubisch...! Naja,...das wird wieder... Jedenfalls, was heute Abend anbelangt: Wir verstehen doch, wenn ihr euer Donnerstagsdinner nachholen wollt..."  
  
Mir blieb mal eben die Luft weg...!  
  
  
MRS HUDSON...!!!  
  
  
"Danke, Don...ich melde mich, wenn ich genaueres weiß. Gruß an Allan."  
  
  
  
Gegen halb Zwölf kam eine SMS. Lestrade.  
  
11:28 DI L: "Sind Sie im Bart's? Muss Sie sprechen!"  
  
Ich rief ihn zurück. "Greg! Was ist los?" fragte ich beunruhigt.  
  
"Wissen Sie, was Sherlock treibt? Sein Handy ist zuhause – aber er nicht!" erklärte Greg angespannt. "Und Zeugenaussagen zufolge hat jemand, auf den seine Beschreibung passt, einen fast voll besetzten Sightseeingbus entführt...!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> http://www.heise.de/security/artikel/Das-Jahr-2011-Rueckblick-durch-die-Glaskugel-1161857.html
> 
> **  
> http://t3n.de/news/super-malware-stuxnet-angeblich-besitz-hackergruppe-296851/
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> 22 Northumberland Street – ist zwar nicht Angelos Adresse, sondern die, an die Sherlock den Killer bestellt, aber ich habe sie des Wiedererkennungswertes wegen übernommen. Diese Hausnummer liegt anscheinend tatsächlich an einer Ecke, so dass Angelo's ca. 9 Northumberland Ave sein sollte (auch wenn der Drehort natürlich woanders ist!).  
> Die 10-11 Northumberland Street beherbergt übrigens einen "Sherlock Holmes-Pub"... – vielleicht daher diese Adresswahl!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> http://www.theoriginaltour.com/virtual-tour.htm


	53. Wie man am helllichten Tag im Dunkeln tappt...

  
  
  
"WAS...! Nein...! Nein, das glaube ich nicht...!" Aber meine Stimme hörte sich ziemlich wacklig an. Immerhin war es Lestrade, der das sagte – und bei Sherlock wusste man ja nie... Molly hatte sich alarmiert zu mir umgewandt und kam näher.  
"Ich hoffe doch auch, dass das eine Ente ist...", seufzte Greg.  
"Er versucht doch nicht etwa, diesen Unfall von gestern Abend zu rekonstruieren?" stöhnte ich. Ich sah Molly an und bemerkte, wie ein entsetzter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht trat.  
"Oh, denken Sie, DAS ist es?" fragte der DI überrascht.  
"Keine Ahnung! Nur weil es eben ein Bus ist und er gestern hier geholfen hat. Vielleicht ist ihm dabei irgendetwas aufgefallen, das er für sich behalten hat...", grübelte ich und stellte den Lautsprecher meines Handys an.  
"Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen", sagte Greg.  
"Okay, fragen Sie nach, wer diesen Unfall untersucht und ob Sherlock sich dort irgendwie gemeldet hat. Kennt er jemanden, der Autowracks nach verdächtigen Unfällen untersucht? Jemand, der ihn ins Boot holen würde?" fragte ich.  
"Hm, guter Ansatz...sehen Sie inzwischen nach, was er gestern im Bart's alles gemacht hat. Bis gleich!"  
"Du hast es gehört. Hol' bitte Meena, es ist womöglich dringend! – Ich muss ganz kurz weg..."  
"WEG!?"  
"Drei Minuten!"  
Ich schlüpfte hinaus auf den Flur und simste an Anthea. "Wo ist SH!?"  
"Zuhause", kam als Antwort.   
"Eben nicht! Nur sein B-B!"  
  
Dann textete ich an Mycroft: "Ihre Leute haben bereits seine Spur verloren, gehe ihn mit Lestrade suchen!"     
Den Bus erwähnte ich noch nicht, ich hoffte immer noch, das sei ein Irrtum.  
  
"Meena, guten Morgen, wie sieht's aus?" fragte ich knapp.  
"Er war an der Pforte um 19:19. Margie hatte Dienst. Sie hat ihn über die Situation ins Bild gesetzt, dann kam er zu mir und bot an, bei den Blutanalysen zu helfen. Natürlich war ich sehr erfreut darüber. Er hat kurz eine SMS geschrieben und dann begannen wir, die Proben zu nehmen, bekamen weitere von den Überlebenden herein. Außerdem hat er sich die Leichen angesehen."  
"War ein Busfahrer dabei?" fragte ich.  
"Da muss ich nachsehen...", murmelte Meena etwas irritiert über die Frage.  
"Was hat er vorher gemacht?" murmelte ich. Hatte er sich den Unfallort angesehen? Könnte Sherlock im Stande sein, aufgrund der Position der Wracks und der Bremsspuren usw. mal eben im Kopf den Hergang auszurechnen...!? Gab es Zeugen? Was war überhaupt mit Überwachungskameras...?  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete, ging ich Greg entgegen.  
"John! Morgen. Schon was rausgefunden?" fragte er eilig.  
"Hallo, Lestrade. Noch nicht so richtig. Er ist erst um 19:19 hier eingetroffen. Frage ist, hat er sich vorher auch schon mit dem Unfall befasst? Oder – " ich stockte und fuhr leiser fort. "...oder kam die Uhrzeit nur dadurch zustande, dass Sherlock und ich eigentlich um halbacht...zusammen Einen trinken gehen wollten..."  
Lestrade musterte mich misstrauisch. Ich hatte die Formulierung gewählt, weil sie weniger nach 'Date' klang – aber ein Sherlock Holmes ging nun mal nicht 'Einen trinken'...!  
"Ehm...ich hab ihm noch gesimst..." Ich klickte mich zu der Nachricht durch und zeigte sie ihm. "Er konnte sich bestimmt zusammenreimen, dass es sozusagen hier vor der Haustür passiert sein musste und er weiß sicher Mittel und Wege schnellstens herauszubekommen, wo es passiert ist. – Und, kennt er einen passenden Kriminaltechniker?"  
"Es scheint niemand etwas darüber zu wissen, dass er sich mit dem Unfall befasst hätte", sagte Greg ratlos.  
  
"Dr. Watson? Einen Busfahrer haben wir wirklich hier – und den Reiseleiter dazu", sagte Meena. "Touribus aus Frankreich, Samstag angekommen, wohnen alle am Russel-Square. Die Nachtschicht hat sie sich beide schon vorgenommen und nichts Verdächtiges festgestellt."  
"Was war der andere Bus für einer?" fragte ich. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich an Linienbusse gedacht. Eigentlich ziemlich fantasielos von mir...!  
"Ein original open top Sightseeing-Bus...", gab Meena Auskunft.  
"Und genau so einen hat – " Greg bremste sich, hüstelte: "Um so einen geht es..."  
...und ich dachte nur: Scheiße...!  
"Fahren wir zum Unfallort?" fragte ich etwas ratlos. Eigentlich wollte ich vor allen Dingen hier raus!  
  
  
  
"Was denken Sie, was uns das bringen wird, John?" Verständlich, dass Greg mich das nicht mehr im Labor hatte fragen wollen...  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht fällt uns dort etwas ein", seufzte ich Schultern zuckend. "Weiß man denn, wie das abgelaufen ist? Ich meine, wie war das noch? ...diese Busse fahren etwas über zwei Stunden in der Gegend herum. Alle 20 min. Mit einem 24 h-Ticket kann man jederzeit aussteigen aber für gewöhnlich nur an sechs Punkten zusteigen...Es sei denn, man drängelt sich rein, wenn gerade jemand aussteigt..."  
"Handschuhfach", sagte Greg.  
Dort fand ich eine Broschüre über die Bustouren. <http://www.theoriginaltour.com/UserFiles/OriginalLondonTourMap.pdf>  
"Moment mal! Greg! Haben Sie sich das schon mal angesehen? So weit nordöstlich führt keine der Routen vorbei! Wie konnte dieser Bus überhaupt an den Unfallort kommen?"  
"Das ist allerdings seltsam...", stutzte Greg verwirrt. "Wo kommen die Routen denn noch am nächsten ran an diesen Punkt?"  
"Ehm, die gelbe und die rote Tour bei St. Pauls. Und die blaue bei Russel-Square...die schwarze bei King's Cross. Übrigens fährt die Schwarze durch die Baker Street, auch die Rote kommt ziemlich nahe bei uns vorbei, auf ihrem Weg liegt Madame Tussauds... Wenn das gestern eine Gruppe gewesen wäre, die den Bus gemietet hat, das würde man doch schon wissen, oder?"  
"Sollte man meinen...vielleicht war aber auch einfach eine Baustelle im Weg, oder ein Stau – bedenken Sie die Uhrzeit. Verdammt, ich hoffte, das klären zu können, ohne groß Alarm zu schlagen! Ich will ihn doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen...", schimpfte Greg.  
"Ach, das besorgt er schon selbst...!" knirschte ich zynisch. " – Oh, hier ist es ja wohl...", stellte ich fest. Aldersgate, Ecke Long Lane: Man sah noch umgeknickte Straßenschilder, verbogene Masten von Ampeln und Straßenlaternen und – hie und da niedergelegte Blumen und brennende Grablichte. Greg hielt an und wir stiegen aus. Es goss in Strömen. Da würde es wohl kaum jemand lange auf dem Dach eines solchen Busses aushalten... Bremsspuren waren auf der nassen Fahrbahn nicht mehr zu erkennen...  
  
Ich sah mich in der wenig malerischen Straßenschluchtenkreuzung um. "Wenn er hierher gekommen ist... Bald nach meiner SMS...", überlegte ich. "Er wäre nicht nahe rangekommen...Die Fußgängerbrücke, die von der Station über die Aldersgate führt...aber etwas höher... würde einen besseren Überblick bieten...aber Ich fürchte, so kommen wir nicht weiter..."   
Inzwischen telefonierte Greg. "Hi, George, hier Greg Lestrade. Ich brauche Infos über den open top Bus, der gestern in den Unfall verwickelt war...Aldersbrook Bowlsclub...? Okay, danke..." Er legte auf. "Tja, ein Bowling Club unterwegs zu einem Auswärtsturnier. Das klingt nicht gerade nach einer heißen Spur", seufzte er.  
"Also...Zufall...!?" fragte ich zweifelnd. "Ich meine, warum ein Bus?! Er eignet sich nicht für Verfolgungsjagden. Noch dazu ein voll besetzter...? Es ergibt auch keinen Sinn, wenn er zufällig einen Verbrecher hätte einsteigen sehen – warum dann gleich den Bus entführen?! Wie muss ich mir das überhaupt vorstellen?"  
"Für die Fahrgäste war es wohl so, dass sie irgendwann merkten, dass die Route nicht mehr stimmte. Drei schickten eine SMS, in einer stand, der Busfahrer habe unbemerkt gewechselt, dann folgte eine Beschreibung und ein nicht sehr scharfes Foto. Aber dann kam nichts mehr. - Ich hab' das bloß aufgeschnappt und versucht, mir nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen, aber das Foto sah schon sehr nach ihm aus. Was mir Sorgen macht: Wieso hörte man danach nichts mehr von den Fahrgästen?! Ich meine, er bedroht sie doch hoffentlich nicht! Und – wieso überhaupt!?"  
  
...weil er ein Psychopath ist. Und die langweilen sich schnell...! gingen mir Sallys Worte durch den Kopf. Ich schwieg betroffen und ratlos. Dann simste ich an Mycrofts Leute: "Wo war er gestern zwischen 17.00 und 19.00?  
"  
"Zuhause. Hat kurz nach 7 Taxi zum Bart's genommen", kam es ziemlich bald.  
Letzteres kam hin. Aber davor?   
  
  
"Aaaargh! Wenn da nur irgendwas drauf wäre!!!" knurrte Lestrade wütend.  
Ich sah zu ihm hinüber und er hielt ein Black-Berry in der Hand – kein Hewlett-Packard Palm Pre.*  
"Das ist – Sherlocks Handy? Sie haben es mitgenommen!" platzte ich heraus.   
"Ja, aber..."  
Ich nahm es ihm ab. Nichts. Keine Notiz. Moment mal...wie konnten Mycrofts Schnarchnasen das Handy denn immernoch in der Baker Street orten...?!  
"Greg, das ist nicht die richtige Karte", knurrte ich genervt. "Da ist nichts drauf. Keine Telefonnummer, keine Wetter-App – nichts! Keine SMS...Er hat sie ausgetauscht. – Steigen Sie ein. Baker Street. Auf der richtigen Karte muss ja was drauf sein, wieso hätte er sie sonst ausgetauscht. Sie muss dort sein, in einem eingeschalteten Handy, sonst hätten Sie es nicht orten können."  
"Aber wenn er nicht will, dass Sie ihn unterstützen, werden wir dann Hinweise finden?" gab Greg zu bedenken.  
"Eher irreführende Spuren!" knurrte ich. "Aber was können wir sonst tun?! Wir müssen bei Victoria Embankment vorbei – obwohl ich wenig Hoffnung habe...", dass Melissa etwas weiß..., vollende ich nur in Gedanken den Satz.  
  
Ich ging alleine zu Melissa, leider schien sie – wie ich schon befürchtet hatte – gar nichts zu wissen.  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen, sah ich zu Gregs Überraschung bei der Milch nach. Dann fiel mir ein, dass im Schlafzimmer beide Betten benutzt waren. "Übernehmen Sie Küche und Wohnzimmer. Ich knöpfe mir den Rest vor..."     
Ich durchforstete also Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und Bad, dann ging ich nach oben. Schließlich hatte er da schon einmal ein halbes Vogelnest versteckt!  
Nichts...! Verdammter Mist!   
Ich setzte mich auf mein lange nicht mehr benutztes Bett. Wie konnte das Ortungssignal immernoch hier sein...?   
Ach so – im Briefkasten ...oder...! Ich lief in den dritten Stock hinauf und sah unter den vergammelten Matratzen nach. Da war noch ein alter Koffer...Handys...! Die vielen, die Melissa zurückgegeben hatte...!  
Ein Handy im Handyhaufen!   
Ich nahm immer zwei – eins in jede Hand und ging sie durch...  
Jjja! Das Drittletzte war an!  
Und es war eine Nachricht gespeichert:  
  
"John, bitte entschuldige, ich brauchte den Vorsprung. Aber unternimm nichts. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. SH"  
  
Frustriert stapfte ich wieder nach unten.  
"Er will keine Hilfe. Oder zumindest, war er sicher, kein Back-up zu brauchen, als er das schrieb", erklärte ich bitter und hielt Greg das Handy unter die Nase.  
  
Ich suchte noch in den Anruf-Listen und SMS herum. "Wir könnten eure Spezialisten fragen, ob da kürzlich eine Nummer, MMS oder SMS oder was gelöscht wurde...", brummte ich. "Aber ich habe meine Zweifel..."  
"John! Verdammt! Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht?!" explodierte Greg. "Und seine Mails?"  
"Ich kenne das Passwort seines Laptops nicht...", knurrte ich gekränkt.  
  
Der Revolver?! Scheiße! Hatte er den mitgenommen?! Ich stürzte zu meiner holzverkleideten Sicherheitsbox und hob sie hoch...  
ZU LEICHT! Aber im Innern klapperte es!  
"Herrgott, John! Heißt das...!?"  
"Er hat die Sig Sauer mitgenommen – ungeladen...", murmelte ich starr.  
"Ist das sicher? Oder sollen wir das bloß denken?" fragte Lestrade fast flehend.  
"Das wäre doch wie eine Aufforderung, ihn abzuknallen, verdammt!" stöhnte ich.  
Ich schloss mit zitternden Händen auf und zählte die Patronen.   
"ZWÖLF! Er ist mit einer einzigen gottverfluchten Patrone losgezogen!" stammelte ich.  
"Wieso tut er das?!" schrie Greg.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zu beherrschen. "Mir fällt nur ein Grund ein, warum jemand so etwas tut...aber ich weigere mich, das zu glauben!"  
"Nicht Sherlock!" stimmte Greg schaudernd zu.  
"Weiß man denn, wo der entführte Bus jetzt ist? Der muss doch auffallen, wie ein bunter Hund!"  
Greg seufzte und machte einen Anruf: "Donovan, Lestrade hier – "  
Doch währenddessen klingelte mein "neues" Handy. Ich hob die Hand und verschwand in die Küche.  
"...ich muss möglichst alles über diese Busentführung wissen. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten...", hörte ich Greg fortfahren.  
"Mycroft?" fragte ich.  
"Um Himmels Willen, John!" stöhnte Sherlocks Bruder. "Das ist eine Katastrophe!"  
"Wissen Sie überhaupt schon die Sache mit dem...Bus?  
"Bus!? Heißt das, es gibt eine Spur?"  
"Mycroft, ich hoffe, Sie sitzen bereits. Sonst tun Sie es, bitte. Ärztliche Anweisung." Ich ließ mich gleichfalls auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder...Küchenstühle...die Chandlers...  
"Oh, nein, was kommt jetzt wieder...?!" ächzte Mycroft.  
"Zeugen und einem nicht sehr scharfen Handyfoto zufolge, soll er einen open top Sightseeingbus entführt haben. Er hat anscheinend den Revolver mitgenommen aber nur eine einzige Patrone."  
"...Gerechter Gott...!"  
Ich schwieg einen Moment. Mycroft war wirklich zutiefst erschüttert.  
"Er hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen: Ich solle nichts unternehmen, er habe alles im Griff. Wir haben keinerlei Hinweise. Sie haben schon einmal das Passwort seines Laptops geknackt..."  
"Ach, das...da hat es Vorarbeit gegeben...Eine Spezialistin von mir hatte sich schon reingehackt. Das war nicht mehr als...ein Zaubertrick! – Und Sie wissen wirklich gar nichts, John?!" drängte er. "Zu dumm, ich kann jetzt nicht nachsehen, ob dieser Tage jemand entlassen wurde, der einen Hass auf Sherlock hat – ich bin zu überstürzt aufgebrochen..." Die Verzögerungen zwischen unseren Wortwechseln – ich hatte es bereits befürchtet: Er war wirklich schon auf den Seychellen! "Vielleicht setzt ihn jemand unter Druck! Weshalb sonst – nur – eine Patrone...?" Seine Stimme zitterte.  
"Womit?" fragte ich atemlos.  
"Keine AHNUNG!!!" brüllte er außer sich. Dann hörte ich ihn nach Luft schnappen.  
"Ruhig, Mycroft! Ganz ruhig, denken Sie nach!" beschwor ich ihn. "Lestrade hat bis jetzt versucht, es geheim zu halten. Aber das ist nicht mehr möglich..."  
"Okay...okay, John, ...machen Sie diesen Bus ausfindig, bevor jemand anderes ihn abknallen kann. Überlassen Sie die Konsequenzen mir – obwohl ich fürchte, das wird diesmal ziemlich schwierig werden, aber darüber hätte er eher nachdenken sollen... Melden Sie sich wieder..."  
Es klickte.  
"John? Fahren wir. Der Bus wurde gesichtet!" sagte Greg.  
  
Wir hasteten die Stufen hinunter. Als wir gestartet waren, fragte ich: "Wissen Sie von irgendwelchen Gangstern, die dieser Tage frei gekommen sind, die mit Sherlock noch eine Rechnung offen haben?"  
"Darum kümmert sich normalerweise sein Bruder. Ich habe ja auch gar nicht sämtliche Informationen. Von eurem Elstern-Fall zum Beispiel habe ich nur gehört. Und in den meisten Fällen taucht Sherlock auch in meinen Berichten gar nicht auf..."  
"Wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen..."  
"Jetzt sehen wir erst mal nach diesem Bus! Er soll in einer schmalen Gasse festsitzen!"  
"Festsitzen?!" echote ich entsetzt.  
"Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Anscheinend ist er so dicht links rangefahren, dass die Türen nicht aufgehen."  
"Was soll denn das nun schon wieder?" Mir platzte fast der Kragen. "Greg?! Er hat doch wohl keine Drogen genommen und – nein...nein, er muss absolut fahrtauglich gewesen sein, um das hinzukriegen...Ich versteh's nicht...!"  
"John, Sie müssen mir eines versprechen: Wenn wir jetzt dort ankommen, werden schon Kollegen da sein. Womöglich haben sie ihn längst festgenommen. Dann verhalten Sie sich bitte ruhig, verkomplizieren Sie's nicht noch!"  
"Nein, Greg, versprochen", versicherte ich gefasst. "Hauptsache, er ist unversehrt..." Ich brach ab, bevor meine Stimme unsicher zu klingen begann.  
Ich hatte unter dessen in all der Aufregung etwas den Faden und die Orientierung verloren. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo Greg uns eigentlich herumfuhr, aber dann standen da Polizei- und Krankenwagen und auch ein Feuerwehrauto: Von der Leiter turnte gerade ein Mann auf das Dach des Busses – wohl, um von da aus reinzukommen... Wieso hatte niemand versucht, mit einem Nothammer ein Fenster einzuschlagen? Es musste doch Fluchtmöglichkeiten für den Brandfall geben?!  
  
"Sieht verdammt ruhig aus...zu ruhig", fand Lestrade. "Kommen Sie, John..."  
Wir stiegen aus und näherten uns der Szene. "Constable, was ist hier los?" fragte er einen Uniformierten, indem er seinen Dienstausweis zeigte.  
"Nun, die Fahrgäste scheinen unverletzt, aber sie haben nicht versucht, rauszukommen, oder Hilfe zu holen.  Deshalb muss erst abgeklärt werden, ob sie doch noch auf irgendeine Weise bedroht werden. Möglich, dass eine Bombe im Spiel ist. Oder es gibt doch einen Komplizen... Eine Zeugin will jedenfalls gesehen haben, dass der Busfahrer über das Dach in ein Fenster hineingeklettert ist. Er hat dann aber alle Rollläden in Reichweite des Busses heruntergelassen."  
"Eine Zeugin?"  
"Eine ältere Dame im Haus gegenüber."  
"Wie lange ist das her?" wollte ich wissen. Greg griff nicht ein.  
"Etwa eine halbe Stunde."    
"War schon jemand in der fraglichen Wohnung?"   
"Die wird gerade von einem SWAT-Team gesichert."  
Mir wurde kalt vor Angst. Ich wollte nur noch in dieses Haus rennen und nach Sherlock suchen! Doch ich beherrschte mich. Dann sahen wir zwei weitere Männer über die Leiter und das Dach in den Bus steigen.  
Eine Weile passierte anscheinend gar nichts. Das alles zog sich endlos.  
"Das dauert viel zu lange", sagte ich schließlich zu Greg. Der nickte nur.  
Endlich kam Bewegung in die Autos: In Fahrtrichtung des Busses wurde Platz gemacht. Dann fuhr der Bus los – rechts ran – und öffnete die Türen. Und dann kamen sie heraus – wurden von Polizisten und Sanitätern in Empfang genommen. Einige waren unsicher auf den Beinen und schienen etwas geschockt, aber offenbar war es das auch schon. Ich wollte schon los, um sie zu befragen, aber Greg hielt mich zurück.   
"Contenance, Doc. Es ist nicht mal mein Fall." Dann ging er auf den Bus zu, ich folgte ihm und sperrte die Ohren auf.   
"...sie werden ihm doch helfen...?"  
"...hoffentlich schafft er es...!"  
"...der? Der wäre doch eher gestorben, als uns etwas anzutun..."  
"Der arme Mann, er muss seine Familie wirklich über alles lieben..."  
  
Was um alles in der Welt war hier los?! Drehte ich jetzt durch? Ich schaute Greg an, aber der sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!  
"DI Lestrade! Was macht die Mordkommission hier?" zischte eine vielleicht Vierzigjährige mit langem dunklen Haar und zu großer Nase leise. "Sie haben doch hoffentlich keine Neuigkeiten, die diesen Fall betreffen?"  
"Kollegin Emily Lehman, Krisenintervention**. Ein Sachverständiger, der mich in diesem Fall berät, Captain Watson. Womit haben wir's hier zu tun?"   
"Also, ich hab ja schon viele Geiselnahmen erlebt, aber das ist nur noch seltsam. Doch bis jetzt - "  
"Emily!" flüstertete jemand, der vom Haus her aufkreuzte und hielt ein Handy hoch. Obwohl er seine Stimme noch weiter senkte, als Lehland sich ihm näherte, verstand ich die nächsten Worte: "Sie schicken das Bombenräumkommando rein...! Und dieses Handy wurde neben dem Sprengsatz gefunden...!"   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles über diese Busse und die Touren auf  
> http://www.theoriginaltour.com/virtual-tour.htm
> 
>  
> 
> * Handymäßig bin ich sozusagen noch in Staffel 1...
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Auch Emily gehört nicht mir, ich habe sie mir aus "Stand off" ausgeliehen.


	54. Vestigia terrent – Die Spuren schrecken (ab)*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...sie werden ihm doch helfen...?"  
  
"...hoffentlich schafft er es...!"  
  
"...der? Der wäre doch eher gestorben, als uns etwas anzutun..."  
  
"Der arme Mann, er muss seine Familie wirklich über alles lieben..."  
  
  
"Emily! Sie schicken das Bombenräumkommando rein...! Und dieses Handy wurde neben dem Sprengsatz gefunden...!"  
  
  
  
Eben noch hatte ich mich über die Satzfetzen, die ich von den Geiseln hatte aufschnappen können, gewundert, aber jetzt drohte mein Verstand in eine Schockstarre zu fallen.  
  
"Sprengsatz...!?" hörte ich mich atemlos ächzen und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Handy...neben dem Sprengsatz..., echote es in meinem ansonsten leeren Kopf.  
  
MORIARTY...?!  
  
  
Eine Berührung drang zu mir durch: Greg hatte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken gelegt. Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen.  
  
Emily Lehman nahm das eingetütete Telefon vorsichtig entgegen und beäugte es kritisch.  
"Okay, Matt. Das wird ja immer seltsamer... Hoffen wir, dass das keine Regen- sondern Schweißtropfen sind. Dann hätten wir DNA..."  
"Aber nach allem, was wir so gehört haben, eher von Opfer Nr. Null als vom Täter...", bemerkte ihr Kollege.  
  
Ich sah, wie das Display des Smartphones in ihrer Hand aufleuchtete, aber erkennen konnte ich von meiner Position aus nichts – zumal natürlich wiedermal alle größer waren als ich. Mühsam hielt ich an mich.  
   
"Kann ich mal sehen?" fragte Lestrade scheinbar ruhig, für mich klang er jedoch angespannt. Lehman hielt ihm das Handy unter die Nase, gab es aber nicht aus der Hand. "John, haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer das ist?" fragte Greg.  
  
Die Hand mit dem Smartphone wanderte zu mir: Das Foto einer gefesselten und geknebelten jungen Frau mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen und eines Kleinkindes mit einer Ausgabe der Sun, sicher der von heute, aber um das erkennen zu können, wurde das Bild zu klein wiedergegeben.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, tut mir Leid...", murmelte ich verwirrt.  
  
Dieses Kind war höchstens Drei, Lestrade kannte Sherlock seit fünf Jahren... – außerdem war der Gedanke, Sherlock könne ein Kind haben, für mich total absurd. Aber für jemanden, der ihm ähnlich wichtig war wie Mag, hätte er so etwas bestimmt getan, schließlich war er für viel weniger bereit, in Wohnungen einzubrechen, oder sich nachts in verlassenen Schwimmbädern mit kriminellen Superhirnen zu treffen...!  
  
"Wenn die Bomb-SWAT da drinnen fertig ist, würden wir gerne mitkommen, ist das okay?" fragte Greg, während Matt wieder zu den Fahrgästen ging.  
"Warum nicht...?" stimmte Emily ein wenig misstrauisch zu. Unser Interesse war ihr suspekt – und damit lag sie nicht mal falsch.  
"Ach, und...schicken Sie mir doch bitte das Foto auf mein Handy. Ich glaube, Sie haben die Nummer..."  
"Kein Problem..."  
  
  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, dann kamen mehrere Männer aus dem Haus. Einer sah sich um und eilte dann schnurstracks auf Emily zu.  
"Also, die Wohnung war sauber. Die anderen Bewohner, soweit sie zuhause sind, haben nichts mitbekommen, weil keiner inzwischen versucht hat, das Haus zu verlassen – schließlich hat der Bus die Haustür blockiert. Der Geiselnehmer muss über die Dächer entkommen sein: Im Treppenhaus war im obersten Stock ein Fenster offen..."  
  
Ich stöhnte innerlich. Na, großartig! Er war seit fast einer Stunde schon wieder weg!  
  
"Was ist mit dem Sprengsatz?" fragte Lehman.  
"Eine Attrappe." Er ließ uns in einen schwarzen Müllsack sehen: Gurte, die verdächtige, verkabelte Päckchen und blinkende LED-Lichter verbanden. Es sah so sehr nach der Semtex-Weste aus, in die mich Moriarty gesteckt hatte, dass es mich eiskalt überlief. "Interessant ist, was darunter versteckt war: Eine Sig Sauer - mit nur einer Patrone!"  
"Das deckt sich mit den Aussagen der Fahrgäste", stellte der Mann fest, der Emiliy das Handy gegeben hatte und den sie vertraulich mit Matt angeredet hatte. Er war eben wieder zu uns gestoßen. "Er hat zwar die Türen verriegelt, aber sie nicht bedroht. Das heißt: Er schien zwar eine Bedrohung zu sein – durch die Bombenweste, aber – naja, hört euch das an, einer der Fahrgäste hat das aufgenommen. Er hat das Handy danach abgeschaltet und der Entführer hat alle Handys eingesammelt, wir fanden Sie neben dem Fahrersitz in einer ansonsten leeren Aktentasche, in der er wahrscheinlich diese Sprengsatzattrappe mitgebracht hat. Er hatte sie wohl nur mit Klettband vorne auf seinen Pullunder geheftet, was wegen der Jacke nicht auffiel. Der Fahrgast hat mir das Handy gerade wieder angemacht – "  
"Red' nicht so viel...!" Lehman hatte es ihm schon abgenommen und klickte rasch darauf herum.  
Wir hörten lautes Rauschen und dahinter eine angespannte Stimme – eindeutig Sherlocks Timbre, wenn auch höher als gewöhnlich, aber er hatte einen ganz ordentlichen Stimmumfang und wusste ihn zu nutzen – zu verstehen war er nicht, es war alles zu gedämpft, doch beim Yard gab es sicher die Möglichkeit, die störenden Frequenzen herauszufiltern.  
"Okay, also was?" fragte Emily ungeduldig.  
"Er hat gesagt, dass jemand seine Frau und ihr gemeinsames Kind entführt habe und er etwas aus dieser Wohnung holen müsse, um sie damit auszulösen. Die Entführer hätten ihn gezwungen, eine Straftat zu begehen, um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht an die Polizei wendet. Sie hätten ihm eine Bombenweste umgeschnallt, die so konstruiert sei, dass sie hochgeht, wenn er versucht, sie abzulegen, oder wenn Druck auf seine Brust oder den Rücken ausgeübt würde – also auch, wenn man ihn überwältigen oder erschießen würde. Jemand, der ziemlich weit vorne saß, hat bestätigt, dass er sich die ganze Fahrt über nicht im Sitz zurückgelehnt hätte."  
"Was aber wohl Theater war", knirschte Emily.  
"Vielleicht hat er mit den Entführern telefoniert, als er in der Wohnung angekommen war und sie haben ihm dann gesagt, dass er die Weste ablegen kann?" spekulierte ich.  
  
Greg warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Okay: Ihn zu verteidigen und Ausreden zu erfinden, die ihn entlasten könnten, war verdächtig...  
  
"Also die Fahrgäste sind durch die Bank weg alle überzeugt, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat: Die Stimme sei ihm ein paar Mal weggebrochen. Und die, die weiter vorne saßen, haben ausgesagt, dass er zitterte und dass er weinte, als er von seiner Familie sprach. Und er hat ihnen gezeigt, dass er nur eine einzige Patrone in seiner Waffe hat, weil er nicht vorhabe, jemanden zu töten - außer sich selbst, falls er versagen sollte..."  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das klang alles überhaupt nicht nach Sherlock. Spielte er also tatsächlich Theater? Aber warum?!  
  
"Das...wirkt wirklich überzeugend...", grübelte Lehman zweifelnd. "Aber diese Wohnung ist ja wohl kaum die Seine. Er hätte sich doch sonst ein einfacheres Verbrechen überlegt. Er wollte in diese Wohnung...wirkt sie durchsucht? Gibt es so etwas wie einen geöffneten Safe? Irgendetwas, das darauf hindeutet, dass er da wirklich etwas geholt hat?"  
Matt schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie steht leer und es ist nirgendwo der Fußboden aufgebrochen oder so etwas. Es ist bloß eine Einbauküche drin, da hätte man natürlich etwas verstecken können. Aber alle Türen und Schubladen waren zu. Also, wenn ich in dieser Situation wäre, ich würde die Tür nicht wieder zu machen..."  
"Du – ja, klar!" schmunzelte Emily. "Aber dieser Typ mag noch so erschüttert sein, er handelt durchdacht, behält die Nerven. Eine offene Tür könnte uns seine Fingerabdrücke auf einem Silbertablett servieren, falls er keine Handschuhe trägt. Aber so muss die Spurensicherung die ganze Küche absuchen und er vergrößert seinen Vorsprung erneut."  
Matt seufzte: "Er trägt Handschuhe. Schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Und im Bus wurde außer einer Busfahrermütze auf dem Dach ein herrenloser militärgrüner Parka mit Fellbesatz an der Kapuze gefunden. Dreckig. Für so ein Ding ist es viel zu warm. Aber er musste die Busfahreruniform verstecken, als er zustieg."  
  
Er hatte mal wieder meinen Parka verwendet. Aber den kannte Greg möglicherweise noch gar nicht, oder? Nein, nur die schwarze und die Tarnjacke... jedenfalls war ihm nichts anzumerken.    
  
"Was ich nicht verstehe", setzte Emiliy hinzu: "Das mit dem Handy könnte ein Hilfeschrei sein. Die Waffe soll uns womöglich zeigen, dass er wirklich keine gewalttätigen Absichten hat. Aber die Sprengattrappe...?! Er hat doch gewusst, dass am Rücken keine Kontakte waren, Er hätte sich anlehnen können. Das spricht gegen ihn. Er hätte die Attrappe mitnehmen müssen – oder sie verstecken, falls sie ihm lästig war."  
"Hätte er das den Fahrgästen verraten, hätten sie gewusst, dass sein Rücken sozusagen ungeschützt ist. Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch anderweitig bedroht, wollte aber nicht zugeben, dass er befürchtete, ein Komplize könne zusammen mit ihm zugestiegen sein, der ihn beobachten sollte. Ich meine: Das hätte eine Panik auslösen können...", grübelte ich. Greg schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, weil ich es schon wieder nicht lassen konnte, Erklärungen zu finden, die Sherlock entlasteten.  
"Aber hätte er es dann wagen können, die Fahrgäste in sein Rührstück einzuweihen? Ich denke nicht! – Sehn wirs uns an...", beschloss Emily. Matt, der Mann vom SWAT-Team und ein weiterer Mitarbeiter folgten ihr ins Haus, Greg und ich schlossen uns an.  
  
Der Flur wirkte etwas heruntergekommen, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie es die Fassade hatte vermuten lassen. Das SWAT-Team hatte wohl das vergitterte Fenster demoliert, um ins Haus einsteigen zu können, noch ehe der Bus weggefahren worden war. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein leerstehendes Ladenlokal, darüber in jedem Stockwerk zwei Wohnungen, unter der Dachschräge nur eine – vorne raus. Das Fenster neben der Treppe, die zum Dachboden in der Gibelspitze hinaufführte, stand offen. Ich sah hinaus. Mir schwindelte bei der Vorstellung, dass er da hinausgeklettert und auf das nächste niedrigere Flachdach gesprungen sein musste.  
Was um alles in der Welt trieb er da bloß?  
  
"Er muss sich hier ausgekannt haben...Vielleicht hat er früher hier gewohnt. Das sollten wir überprüfen...", murmelte Matt.  
"Die Spusi soll den Fensterrahmen unter die Lupe nehmen", sagte Emily übellaunig.  
"Nicht nur den..." Matt ging zu dem zweiten Fenster, das nur eineinhalb Yards links davon ebenfalls auf den Hinterhof hinaussah, öffnete es und schwang sich hinaus.  
"Matt! Sei vorsichtig!" patzte Emiliy besorgt heraus.  
  
Wir sahen, wie er sprang... zu kurz...! Das merkte ich schon, als er noch in der Luft war! Lehman schrieh auf – aber Matt bekam die Regenrinne zu fassen, doch die sackte – plötzlich mit mehr als 150 Pfund belastet – nach unten durch...hielt dann aber. Matt gelang es, sich hochzuziehen und Emiliy atmete hörbar auf. "Du kranker Spinner!" brüllte sie erbost. Aber Matt machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schaute sich um. "Nichts zu sehen..." Dann lief er an den Rändern des Daches entlang und sah hinunter, dann untersuchte er die Tür, die ins Innere des Hauses führte. Er kam zurück zu der Stelle, wo er gelandet war und rief ratlos: "Ich sehe nicht, wie er hier weggekommen ist...?!"  
"Heißt das, die Feuerwehr muss jetzt den neugierigen Kater vom Baum holen?" spottete Lehman.  
"Bei Katzen genügt es meist, eine Dose Futter aufzumachen. Irgendwann kommen sie dann schon runter", stimmte ich ein wenig erleichtert ein: Zumindest so weit war Sherlock anscheinend unverletzt gekommen...! Aber wir verloren wertvolle Zeit...! – und wir mussten wissen, wie er von diesem Dach gekommen war! Also ging es runter und dann rüber in das Haus mit dem Flachdach. Wir teilten uns auf: Lehman, Greg und ich liefen, die anderen beiden nahmen den Lift. Im obersten Stockwerk angekommen, kletterte Emily eine Metalltreppe hinauf und wir hörten, dass sie die Tür zum Dach öffnete.  
  
Ich sah zum Lift – und erschrak.  
  
"Er ist verletzt!" zischte ich Greg leise zu. Eine Spur von Blutstropfen führte zum Lift. Der Knopf, mit dem man die Aufzugkabine bestellen konnte, war ebenfalls verschmiert. Wir sahen nach dem anderen Ende der Strecke, die der Verletzte gekommen sein musste. Eine Wohnungstür mit blutigem Türknauf.  
In diesem Moment kam der Lift an und seine Türen zischten auf.  
  
"Es sind Blutspuren im Aufzug", sagte der SWAT-Typ.  
Gleichzeitig befahl Lestrade: "Wir müssen in diese Wohnung. Sie ist dem anderen Haus zugewandt. Er muss durch ein Fenster reingekommen sein."  
  
  
  
"Polizei! Ist jemand zuhause?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
  
Also wurde die Tür aufgebrochen. Der SWAT-Typ und Greg, der plötzlich seine Glock 17 zu Tage beförderte, gingen vor, wir anderen warteten bis sie Entwarnung gaben.  
  
Die Wohnung war bewohnt, aber es war niemand da. Rasch hatten wir das kaputte Fenster gefunden, obwohl uns die Spur nicht bis dort hin führte. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass die ersten Tropfen an Haut und Stoff hängen geblieben waren. Die Scheiben lagen drinnen, eine Scherbe war blutig. Es war ein relativ neues Doppelglasfenster und das war Sherlock wohl zum Verhängnis geworden. An der am höchsten emporragenden Spitze, des am unteren Rand des Rahmens befindlichen Glasrestes, klebte ebenfalls Blut.  
Greg stieg über die knirschenden Scherben, öffnete das Fenster und spähte hinaus – nach oben. "Hier ist die Regenrinne verbogen... Allerdings...?"  
  
Inzwischen hatte ich ein nur gut drei Yard langes Kletterseil entdeckt und gesehen, dass die Linke Vorhanghälfte herunterhing, die rechte aber von einem breiten Band aus dem gleichen Stoff, das an die Wand gehakt war, zusammengehalten wurde.  
  
"Er hat ein Seil drübergezogen, beide Seiten festgehalten, sich runtergeschwungen und dabei die Scheibe eingetreten, so konnte er es anschließend rausziehen, òhne dass vom Dach aus sofort ersichtlich war, wie er entkommen ist", folgerte ich.  
"Gut geplant. Er muss sich auch hier ausgekannt haben", seufzte Matt, der eben mit Emily wieder dazu gekommen war.  
"Nicht perfekt. Mit diesem Widerstand des Fensters hat er nicht gerechnet...", befand Lehman.  
"Am linken Vorhang fehlt dieses Ding, das ihn offen hält. Ich schätze, dass er damit das verletzte Bein abgebunden hat", vermutete ich.  
"Raffhalter", sagte Emily.  
"Hm?" machte Matt entrüstet. "Ich bin WAS?"  
"Diese Dinger heißen Raffhalter", erklärte sie grinsend.  
"Unten haben wir keine Blutspuren gesehen, oder?" fragte ich in die Runde. "Er hat vielleicht erst die Fahrt nach unten genutzt, um sich um die Wunde zu kümmern..."  
"Sehen wir doch gleich nochmal nach, wenn wir wieder runter kommen", schlug Greg vor und warf mir einen beschwörenden Blick zu.  
  
Okay, ich sollte damit aufhören, mir so offenkundig Sorgen um diesen mutmaßlichen Kriminellen zu machen...!  
  
Unten fanden wir tatsächlich nichts mehr. Er hatte also die Blutung im Fahrstuhl stoppen können. Das beruhigte mich etwas. Aber wir waren noch um keinen Deut schlauer!  
  
"Tja..., spannende Sache, Kollegin...", sagte Lestrade schmunzelnd.  
Es klang ein bisschen nach 'Danke, für die Einladung, aber ich werde jetzt aufbrechen...'  
  
"Und Sie suchen diesen Geiselnehmer – weswegen...?" wollte Lehland wissen.  
  
"Oh, er ist es nicht", lächelte Greg entschuldigend. "Das Foto sah ihm ähnlich, aber ich kenne seine Stimme, sie ist um einiges tiefer. Und der Satzmelodie nach – es war ja nicht wirklich etwas zu verstehen – aber, ich denke, der hier ist Brite. Der, den ich suche, ist Franzose, die betonen ganz anders. Ich gebe zu, ich hätte gehen sollen, nachdem ich die Aufnahme gehört hatte, aber ich fand es einfach zu interessant... Kommen Sie, John. Goodbye und viel Glück bei dem Fall..."  
  
Hilflos hörte ich zu und vergaß sogar, mich zu verabschieden. War es die richtige Entscheidung, sich von diesem Ermittlerteam zu trennen? Andererseits hatte er Sherlock so entlastet... Er galt nun zumindest nicht mehr als jemand, nach dem die Mordkommission suchte!  
  
  
  
"Greg, wenn diese Sache aufgeklärt wird, werden Sie mindestens degradiert!" sagte ich, als wir wieder in seinem Dienstwagen saßen.  
"Das wird Mycroft Holmes schon richten, schätze ich", antwortete der DI unbekümmert und fuhr los.  
"Naja, das könnte eventuell etwas dauern. Er hat gerade andere Probleme und er ist – außer Landes..."  
"Ach. Und wo?"  
"Ich denke, das sollte ich nicht sagen...aber er fliegt bestimmt 10h oder länger und es könnte sein, dass er ein paar Wochen nicht fort kann... Natürlich sage ich ihm sofort Bescheid, falls Sie Ärger bekommen..."  
  
Greg schwieg verdrießlich.  
  
"Aber er hat doch nicht wirklich Weib und Kind?!" schimpfte er nach ein paar Minuten. "Das kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen!" brummte er dann.  
"Ich ebenso wenig. Aber vielleicht ist der eigentliche Familienvater zu so einer Aktion nicht imstande...?" rätselte ich. "Die Adresse sagte Ihnen nichts?"  
"Das werde ich überprüfen, sobald wir im Yard sind. Aber vorher müssen wir uns dieses Foto genauer ansehen."  
"Wenn Sie's mir rüberschicken, kann ich es gleich hier mit Ausschnittvergrößerungen versuchen", schlug ich vor.  
"Okay..." Er steckte sein Palm Pre in die Halterung der Freisprechanlage und tippte darauf herum. Kurz darauf machte es bei mir 'Pling'.  
  
"Könnte Sherlock einen Cousin haben – oder so, der der Familienvater ist?" fragte Greg.  
"Ich weiß nur von EINEM Cousin, Frank, ein Ornitologe, okay – Hobbyornitologe. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er Familie hat, noch dazu eine so junge. Er ist ein netter Kerl, aber an den Wochenenden so sehr mit seinen gefiederten Freunden beschäftigt, dass jede Frau die Flucht ergreifen würde..."  
  
Ich hatte mich so lange in das Bild reingezoomt, wie es noch scharf aussah und scrollte es nun streifenweise ab.  
  
"Tja..., verputzte graue Wände, Rohre, ein Regal mit...Zeugs ...vielleicht ein Keller", rätselte ich. "Die Frau sieht mir nicht aus, als ob sie besonders reich wäre. ...Frisur, Kleidung...der Schmuck... Wieso entführt man so jemanden...? Auf der Armbanduhr der Frau ist es...kurz nach zwölf...das ist doch seltsam, oder?"  
"Allerdings! Da hatte er den Bus doch schon entführt!" wunderte sich Lestrade.  
"Oh, vielleicht halten sie sie im Ausland fest", überlegte ich. "In der nächstfrüheren Zeitzone, zum Beispiel in Deutschland...Die Sun bekommt man sicher auch an jedem großen Bahnhof dort..."  
"Das wäre eine Erklärung für die Uhrzeit... Dann hätte er aber sehr schnell gehandelt, kaum Zeit etwas vorzubereiten. Also noch eine Zeitzone weiter..."  
"Aber wo? Belarus? Türkei? Griechenland? Irgendwas auf dem Balkan...?" grübelte ich.  
  
Ich scrollte runter zu der Zeitung und las: "G20-Gipfel in London...? ...was...? – Greg! Die Zeitung ist alt! ...vom 3. April 2009! Verdammt, er spielt uns wirklich eine Komödie vor, der arrogante Bastard! – Hat bei seinen Geiseln auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt, damit sie kooperieren und für ihn aussagen. Aber das wird Lehman doch früher oder später auch merken! Oder kann es sein, dass das ein Foto von einem alten Fall ist, in dem er eine neue Spur hat?!"  
  
"Was? Frühjahr Neun...? Oh...", murmelte Greg, streifte das Headset über und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. "Hi, Tobias, hier Greg. Ehm, ich müsste dringend wissen, ob du vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren mit Sherlock an einer Entführung dran warst. Mutter und Kind waren Geiseln. 3. April neun. Melde dich so bald wie möglich auf meinem Handy." Er beendete das Gespräch.  
  
"Es ist so...", begann er betreten zu erklären. "Sherlock und ich – also er hatte sich einfach so sehr daneben benommen, dass ich ihn vor meinen Leuten total zusammengefaltet hab. Es musste sein, ich hätte sonst allen Respekt eingebüßt. Aus Rache hat er seine Hilfe dann dem einzigen Kollegen...Konkurrenten angeboten, mit dem ich seit der Polizeischule im Clinch gelegen habe: Tobias Gregson*. Er war damals zuerst für schweren Raub und später für Entführungen zuständig. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann genau er das Dezernat gewechselt hat."  
  
"Und wie haben Sie Ihren Streit beigelegt?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
Ein Grinsen huschte über Gregs Gesicht. "Längere Geschichte. Ein andermal. Wir sind bald da. Jetzt bin ich neugierig...ich frage mich, ob wir ihn vielleicht wirklich einfach machen lassen sollten...Aber Lehman hat ihn so heftig auf dem Kiecker... Sie SUCHT ECHT nach dem Haar in der Suppe! Wir müssen schneller sein..."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte das Foto nicht nur die Fahrgäste täuschen", überlegte ich. "Vielleicht auch uns... Ich fürchte, wir können keiner Spur trauen. Bloß, welche Wahl haben wir sonst...?"  
  
Mein Handy klingelte.  
  
Oh, Gott, lass es Sherlock sein, flehte ich unsinniger Weise.  
  
Aber es war eine Festnetznummer irgendwo aus dem Bart's. Die Durchwahl sagte mir nichts. Scheiße! Hoffentlich musste ich jetzt nicht zurück! Obwohl..., egal! ...dann wäre ich den Job eben schon nach vier Tagen wieder los...  
  
"Dr Watson?" meldete ich mich.  
"Guten Tag, wenn Sie Zeit haben, kann der Herr Doktor Ihnen bevor er ins Wochenende geht, gleich noch schnell die Krone machen", erklärte mir kurzangebunden die Zahnarzthelferin – wahrscheinlich war sie gleichfalls scharf auf ihr Wochenende...  
Ich rollte die Augen. "Danke, das ist toll, aber es passt mir gerade ganz schlecht und ich hab mich ja auch schon fast dran gewöhnt. Außerdem wollte Ihr Chef doch alles mal durchchecken. Irgendeine morsche Füllung findet er bestimmt. Ich melde mich am Montag wegen eines Termins, ja?"  
"Okay. Schönes Wochenende dann...", zwitscherte sie erleichtert.  
"Danke, Ihnen auch."    
  
"Ich wollte sowieso schon fragen, wer Sie verprügelt hat, John...", bemerkte Greg.  
"Ach, das war nichts weiter...", wich ich aus.  
"Was denn?! Sherlock?!" rief er entsetzt.  
"Aber, nein!" versicherte ich rasch, verwundert, auf welche Idee ich Lestrade durch meine Weigerung gebracht hatte. "Und Sie können sicher sein, wenn er's gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm ebenfalls die Fresse poliert...! Aber wir sind sowieso da... – Müssen wir jetzt Donovan einweihen?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
"Sie ist inzwischen bestimmt an das Foto gekommen und hat ihn erkannt. Beziehungsweise wird es ihr auf die Sprünge geholfen haben, dass ich sie noch nicht informiert habe, denn das hat eigentlich immer etwas mit Sherlock zu tun. Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht schon eigenmächtig einen Fahndungsbefehl herausgegeben hat..."  
  
  
...Oh, Shit...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> (Quia me) vestigia terrent.
> 
> Inhaltlich nicht ganz passendes Zitat.
> 
> „(Weil mich) die Spuren (ab)schrecken.“ - Zitat aus den Schriften des Dichters Horaz (Ep. 1,1,74) nach einer Fabel (altgriechischen) Äsops, in der sich der Fuchs weigert, in die Höhle des angeblich kranken Löwen zu wagen, da er nur Spuren sieht, die hineingehen, aber keine einzige, die wieder herausführt.  
> Die lateinische Nachdichtung ist nicht nur einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit verständlich gewesen als das griechische Original: Es ist auch knapper und griffiger formuliert.  
> Auch die sprichwörtliche "Höhle des Löwen" kommt hierher.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Ich denke, dass sie für Lestrade deshalb 'Greg(ory)' gewählt haben, um an seinen Konkurenten (in A Study in Scarlett) zu erinnern. Gregson heißt schon bei ACD Tobias, während Lestrade meines Wissens keinen Vornamen hat und optisch im Gegensatz zu Gregson ziemlich schlecht wegkommt: Klein und rattengesichtig – eher wie der Darsteller aus der Granada-Serie.  
> Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso sie die Figur des Dimmock nicht einfach Stanley Hopkins genannt haben, zumal mir diese Bemerkung von Sherlock bei Dimmocks letztem Auftritt ganz gut dazu zu passen scheint. (Black Peter, zitiert aus http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/5942/4).  
> "...  
> (JW:) »Ich sehe, daß du nicht befriedigt bist.«  
> »O ja, mein lieber Watson, ich bin vollkommen befriedigt. Trotzdem will mir die Hopkinssche Methode nicht gefallen. Ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Ich hätte Besseres von ihm erwartet. Man muß sich immer nach einer anderen Möglichkeit umsehen und die eine gegen die andere abwägen. Das ist die erste Regel bei jeder kriminellen Untersuchung.«
> 
> (...)
> 
> Hopkins war sprachlos vor Staunen.  
> »Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Herr Holmes,« platzte er endlich heraus, ganz rot im Gesicht. »Mir scheint, ich habe mir vom Anfang an Schwachheiten eingebildet. Ich sehe ein, ich hätte nie vergessen sollen, daß ich der Schüler bin und Sie der Meister. Denn selbst jetzt noch, wo ich sehe, was Sie getan haben, verstehe ich nicht, wie Sie es angefangen haben, und was es bedeuten soll.«  
> »Nun ja,« meinte Holmes gutmütig, »wir werden alle erst durch Erfahrung klug, und Sie können aus diesem Fall die Lehre für sich ziehen, daß man nie die andere Möglichkeit aus dem Auge verlieren darf. Sie waren so von der Schuld des jungen Neligan überzeugt, daß Sie an Patrick Cairns, den wirklichen Mörder Peter Careys, nicht denken konnten.«  
> ..."


	55. Der alte Rivale

  
  
  
In Lestrades Abteilung empfing uns eine wutschnaubende Sally. Sie sprang von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ging auf ihren Chef eher los als zu.  
  
"Es geht natürlich wieder um den Freak!" giftete sie mit zornig funkelnden Augen. "Es geht immer um ihn, wenn Sie im Dienst plötzlich verschwinden und mir nicht sagen, wohin! Sie wissen seit fast zwei Stunden, dass er diesen Bus entführt hat und decken ihn immer noch?! Was muss denn noch passieren, damit Sie endlich einsehen, dass ich Recht habe! Sie können diesem Spinner nicht trauen! Ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber wird Sie nochmal die Karriere kosten, ich sag's Ihnen!"  
  
"Sally", sagte Greg ruhig.  
  
"WAS?!" bellte sie.  
  
"Halten Sie die Luft an."  
  
Sie schluckte gekränkt und starrte finster vor sich hin.  
  
"Vorläufig zu niemandem ein Wort, Sergeant", befahl Lestrade streng.  
  
"Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich halte das für eine ganz miese Entscheidung!" knurrte sie gefährlich.  
  
"Ich schätze es, dass Sie so freimütig Ihre Meinung zu äußern pflegen, aber wir haben hier Gott sei Dank eine Ämterhierarchie", versetzte er. "Haben Sie inzwischen etwas Neues herausgefunden?"  
  
"Ich kann Ihnen ganz genau sagen, was er da treibt! Er langweilt sich und spielt den Fuchs bei einer Schnitzeljagd. Es ist pure Effekthascherei und man müsste ihn eigentlich einfach ignorieren, würde er nicht zig Menschen zu Tode ängstigen und wer weiß was für einen Kollateralschaden riskieren! Er ist eine Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit, das ist grob fahrlässiger Unfug, Irreführung der Behörden, schwerer Diebstahl, Freiheitsberaubung – "  
  
"Stopp! Sie sind keine Staatsanwältin – oder irre ich mich da? Schnitzeljagd aus Langeweile! So ein Blödsinn! Sie haben ein paar Profiling-Seminare zu viel besucht, so sieht's aus!" schimpfte Lestrade. "Es mag ja sein, dass er diesen Leuten Theater vorgespielt hat, um sie gewaltfrei zur Kooperation zu bewegen, aber ich bin sicher, er hatte einen guten Grund dafür!"  
  
"Gewaltfrei? Selbst eine halbwegs echt aussehende Spielzeugpistole bei einem Überfall zu benutzen, ist nicht gewaltfrei! Diese Menschen mussten an eine tödliche Bedrohung glauben!" brüllte Sally.  
  
"Schluss jetzt! Noch so ein Spruch und Sie sind suspendiert!" donnerte Lestrade zurück, dann rauschte er in sein Büro.  
  
"Wenigstens Sie scheinen ja etwas zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein...", meinte Sally zu mir. Aus der Tatsache, dass ich nicht mit Sherlock unterwegs war, zog sie die falschen Schlüsse.  
  
"Das hatte ich nicht nötig", gab ich zurück. "Ja, Sergeant, ich bin auch entsetzt über diese Aktion. Aber ich bin sicher, dass wir es bloß noch nicht verstehen und dass er triftige Gründe hat, für das, was er tut."  
  
"Tze! Ihr Glaube an Ihr Herrchen ist ja geradezu unerschütterlich!" spottete sie.  
  
"Warten Sie... Jetzt, wo Sie's sagen...", antwortete ich überzogen nachdenklich, "ja, ich schätze, das ist er..."  
  
Ich folgte Greg und hörte sie noch schnauben.  
  
  
Der DI saß mittlerweile mit zerrauftem Haar an seinem Computer, der gerade dabei war, aus dem Ruhezustand "aufzuwachen".  
  
"Warum ist sie eigentlich so wahnsinnig schlecht auf Sherlock zu sprechen?" fragte ich, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.  
Greg verzog sein ohnehin sorgenvolles Gesicht zu einer Art von ärgerlich-betrübtem Lächeln. "Das – eh – kann ich jetzt hier wirklich nicht erklären...", murmelte er anscheinend etwas verlegen und schielte an mir vorbei durch die Glasscheiben nach draußen.  
  
Aha...?  
  
Mein neues Zweithandy klingelte. Ich ging sofort ran.  
  
"Hallo, Mycroft!"  
"Haben Sie ihn?" fragte er.  
"Das hätte ich Ihnen doch sofort getextet! Aber er hat den Revolver mit der einzelnen Patrone zurückgelassen und ein Handy mit einem Foto vom April 2009, aber das ist bei der normalen Darstellung auf dem Display nicht zu erkennen. Soll ich es Ihnen schicken? Vielleicht können Sie etwas damit anfangen, Lestrade beginnt gerade zu recherchieren."  
"Ja, gut, machen Sie das. Ehm... Ich rufe gleich wieder an..."  
Ich schickte ihm das Bild und textete:  
"Vielleicht haben CCTV-Kameras ihn erwischt, als er, nachdem er den Bus verlassen hat, über das Dach des angrenzenden Hauses entkommen ist. Vor über einer Stunde."  
Hätte ich schon früher machen können. Die Endposition des Busses durchgeben, gleich als Greg sie bekam – allerdings war er da ja auch schon fast eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen, ach, verdammt...! - Und wie viel wusste Greg über Mycroft? Würde er stutzig werden, wenn ich so etwas tat? Ich sollte Mycroft fragen...  
"Also, ich kann mit den Namen der Mieter der letzten drei Jahre in diesem Haus nichts anfangen. Auch nicht mit denen in den anderen Wohnungen", brummte Greg. "Alles brave Bürger anscheinend...und wohl auch keine Zeugen oder Opfer gewesen bei irgendwelchen Verbrechen... Ich hatte gehofft, es gäbe irgendeine Verbindung und er hätte vielleicht die Beute aus irgendeinem Bruch oder Überfall aus einem Versteck geholt. Das hätte einen Sinn ergeben..." Er seufzte. "Verdammt, Tobias, ruf an...! - John, haben Sie irgendeine Idee?"  
"Tut mir Leid, nein...", antwortete ich frustriert. "Wenn wir in seinem Laptop nach dem Begriff 'Kidnapping' oder Dateien aus dem Zeitraum suchen könnten, vielleicht..."  
"Sicher, aber ich würde einen richterlichen Beschluss brauchen. Unsere IT-Abteilung würde das sonst nicht machen. Und ich kann es verstehen..."  
"Ja, klar... Mal angenommen, damals war das kein Fall von eh – Gregson, sondern diese Leute haben sich direkt an Sherlock gewandt, weil die Entführer ihnen natürlich befohlen haben: Keine Polizei, dann... war das vielleicht das Lösegeld aus diesem Fall, das er geholt hat...vielleicht...nein, das kann nicht sein..."  
"Er hätte das Lösegeld schon damals zurückgeholt und er würde doch keinem ehemaligen Kidnapper helfen.  Das glaube ich nicht. Es sei denn, einer der Komplizen hätte seine Mittäterschaft bereut und ihm geholfen, aber Sherlock hätte die anderen doch nicht laufen lassen...", grübelte Lestrade.  
"Und wenn es ein weiteres, ein neues Foto gab, das Sherlock gelöscht hat?" fantasierte ich. "Diese Frau sieht  nach Mittelschicht aus. Vielleicht wurde ihr Mann damals gezwungen, sagen wir mal, den Gangstern Zutritt zu einem Gebäude zu verschaffen, in dem er Wachmann war – oder was auch immer. Inzwischen ist die Familie zu Geld gekommen. Die gleichen Gangster schaffen es, das Kind wieder zu entführen, schicken den Eltern das alte und das neue Foto und drohen zugleich damit, Beweise für den Coup von vor zwei Jahren der Polizei zuzuspielen, die den Vater belasten... Ich weiß, das klingt abenteuerlich, aber das ist diese Busentführung schließlich auch...", setzte ich hinzu, als ich Gregs Stirnrunzeln sah.  
Es klang nicht nur abenteuerlich, es klang nach einem ziemlich konstruierten miesen Krimidrehbuch...  
  
"Ich weiß, Pessimismus ist kontraproduktiv“, gestand ich zerknirscht. „aber ich fürchte, gegen Sherlock haben wir sowieso keine Chance. Vielleicht soll uns das Foto bloß sagen: 'Lasst mich in Ruhe meinen Plan durchziehen, wenn ihr mir in die Quere kämt, gäbe es eine Katastrophe!'..."  
"Wenn irgendwer weiß, wie Sherlock tickt, dann sind Sie das. Sie eignen sich noch am ehesten – ach verdammt, ich hasse es, das zu sagen: Als Profiler...", sagte Greg. "Und wir können das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, dazu hat er jetzt schon viel zu viel angestellt...Gott, wo soll das bloß enden?"  
"Ich fürchte, da überschätzen Sie mich, Greg... Vielleicht war das Versteck ja auch im Keller des Hauses oder auf dem Dachboden und nicht in der Küche...aber dann hätte er den Bus nicht gebraucht, oder? ...oder in dem leerstehenden Laden...haben Sie auch dessen Mieter überprüft?"  
"Ja. Nichts verdächtiges..."  
Ich versetzte mich gedanklich zurück an den Fundort des Busses, versuchte, alles nochmal durchzugehen...

...Handy...Sprengsatz – Moriarty...! – Attrappe... – Päckchen, Drähte, LED-Leuchten...

Mir wurde schwindlig.  
Ich setzte mich und atmete durch.  
„John? Ihnen wird doch jetzt nicht schlecht...?“  
„Nein. Nein, schon gut. Nur...“ Mir war etwas übel. Ich schluckte. Greg stand auf und öffnete ein Fenster. Dann ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich – halb stehend, halb sitzend – gegen ihn und sah ein wenig besorgt auf mich herunter.  
„John? Sind Sie in Ordnung?“

Du liebe Zeit...! Das hat er von Greg! Er hat sich diese Frage von Greg abgeguckt! Kann das sein? Doch..., natürlich...!

„Doch, doch, ja...“, stammelte ich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich reagieren musste – und dass ich den DI etwas unangebracht anlächelte. "Aber... Vielleicht war ja mein erster Gedanke doch nicht so falsch..."  
"Hm?"  
"Na, als ich was von Handy und Sprengsatz hörte, dachte ich gleich an Moriarty. Naja, Sie lesen meinen Blog, Sie wissen, ich habe selbst in so einem Höllendings gesteckt! Ich bin damit immer noch nicht ganz – ...fertig. Als es dann klar war, dass es nur eine Attrappe ist, habe ich die Idee automatisch verworfen. Aber Sherlocks Semtex-Klettage sah sehr nach Moriartys Weste aus. Vielleicht also doch ein Hinweis für uns, dass es Moriarty ist, der dahinter steckt... Und...das wäre... wirklich, wirklich übel..."  
Dann müsste ich es Mycroft erzählen! dachte ich. Das Detail mit dem falschen Sprengsatz hatte ich ihm eigentlich ersparen wollen... Andererseits: Das war Mycroft...!  
„Verstehe..., da würde mir wahrscheinlich auch schlecht werden...“, sagte Greg mit schrägem Lächeln. „Das war übrigens ein – ein total irres Ende! Also, ich bin ja froh, dass es für Sie beide so glimpflich ausgegangen ist, aber: Ein Anruf...?! Ich meine, wie spektakulär muss dieser Anruf gewesen sein?!“  
„Sherlock würde Sie für diese Frage loben, schätze ich. Wir haben keinen Schimmer. Anscheinend wollte ihm jemand etwas...verkaufen und er war überaus interessiert. Aber was dabei besonders schräg war: Sein Klingelton. Stayin' alive. Wenn Sie jemals irgendwo das als Klingelton hören und es ist ein dunkelhaariger, blasser, harmlos wirkender Schnösel mit braunen Augen – dann Vorsicht...!“  
„Puh...!“ machte Lestrade.  
„Für Sherlock war dieses Ende eine schlimme Niederlage. Demütigend. Manchmal denke ich...wäre er alleine gewesen, er hätte abgedrückt...Moriarty mitgenommen. Er wollte nicht, dass ich mit draufgehe... – aber erzählen Sie ihm das bloß nicht...!“  
„Wir müssen wirklich mal zusammen einen trinken gehen und uns austauschen.“  
„Oh, ja: Ich bin sicher, Sie können mir einiges erzählen.“  
„Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo Sie beide da im Februar gewesen sind...“  
"Sorry... Nein, das geht wirklich nicht. Das meiste andere schon...naja – aber das – unmöglich, leider... Soll ich uns mal Kaffee besorgen, Greg?" fragte ich.  
"Gute Idee. Aber unsere Kaffeemaschine ist kaputt und wir gehen jetzt schon seit einer Woche ins Nachbarbüro, weil wir die Neue selber bezahlen müssen und es herrscht keine Einstimmigkeit bezüglich des Modells und des Preises. Und zwei weigern sich ganz, etwas dazu zugeben, weil sie keinen Kaffee trinken...okay, denen könnte man es erlassen, wenn sie nicht so kollegial sein möchten, aber nein...! John, es ist wie in einem Kindergarten! Als ob 5, 10 oder auch 15 £ als einmalige Zahlung irgendjemandem wehtäten! Der Automat im Foyer ist am Besten."  
"Wie trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee?"  
"Schwarz und hoffnungslos...!" seufzte er theatralisch.  
"Okay – daran werde ich künftig jeden Morgen denken müssen: Danke, Greg!" grinste ich.    
Das war umso besser. Ich begann schon auf dem Weg zum Lift zu texten:  
"SH hat das Foto im Bus gezeigt und behauptet, das sei seine Familie und er müsse etwas holen, um sie auszulösen. Er ist vom Bus in eine Wohnung eingestiegen. Er hatte sich eine Attrappe gebastelt, die einer von JMs Bombenwesten sehr ähnlich sieht und sie zurückgelassen. Kann das ein Hinweis an uns sein, dass JM dahinter steckt!?"  
Als ich unten vor dem Automaten in der Schlange stand, rief Mycroft zurück, ich flüchtete mich nach draußen und nahm das Gespräch an.  
"Mein Gott, John, das will ich doch nicht hoffen!" platzte er heraus. "Aber vielleicht hat er sich einfach daran orientiert, weil diese Erinnerung schnell greifbar war... – Himmel..., womit könnte man ihn unter Druck setzen...?!"  
"Wenn sogar Sie es nicht verstehen...", seufzte ich. "Was ist mit dem Foto?"  
"Wir suchen noch danach. So sagt es mir jetzt nichts. Naja, ich war damals natürlich mit dem G20-Gipfel vollauf beschäftigt... Das ist Straßenlärm. Waren Sie vorhin in Lestrades Büro?"  
"Richtig. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mithören darf."  
"Nein, das war schon besser so. Sie wissen um einiges mehr von mir als er."  
"Übrigens könnte Lestrade auch massive Probleme bekommen. Er deckt Sherlock immer noch und sein Sergeant weiß mittlerweile Bescheid, ist aber dagegen. Er hat der leitenden Ermittlerin in der Busentführung gesagt, dass der falsche Busfahrer auf dem Foto aussieht, wie einer seiner Verdächtigen, er es aber nicht sein könne, weil seine Stimme zu hoch sei, und er einen Mann mit französischem Akzent suche! – Naja, ich war auch etwas entsetzt, als er das von sich gab, aber er musste improvisieren, wollte ihn entlasten und uns dort loseisen..."  
"...unseliger Tölpel...!" hörte ich Mycroft murmeln. Doch es klang mehr bedauernd als verärgert. "Aber...!“ Er atmete tief durch. „Eins nach dem anderen. Finden Sie ihn! Und es wird wohl nicht anders gehen, als dass er verhaftet wird. Aber das wird ihm vielleicht eine Lehre sein! – ...obwohl...das war es nie...! Naja, jedenfalls... Dann sehen wir weiter. Wir bleiben in Verbindung. Versuchen Sie bloß keine Rücksicht auf meine Nachtruhe zu nehmen. Ich kann ohnehin kein Auge zu tun, bis dieses – Husarenstück überstanden ist!"  
"Gut, ich muss dann auch wieder zurück, damit Lestrade nicht stutzig wird. Bis dann, Mycroft."  
Er hüstelte gekünstelt und sagte dann – sehr viel zackiger als gewöhnlich: "Over and out, Captain!" Anscheinend war jemand dazugekommen, der nicht wissen sollte, dass Mycroft Privatgespräche führte. Ich stellte mich also wieder für den Kaffee an – die Schlange war jetzt noch länger als vorhin. Na, toll...    
  
  
Als ich endlich mit zwei großen schwarzen Kaffees wieder oben eintrudelte, drehte Sally ihren Kopf demonstrativ von mir weg. Welchen Part in der Kaffeemaschinenfarce sie wohl verkörperte? Aber das interessierte mich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich...  
  
Lestrade hatte inzwischen Gesellschaft bekommen. Ein großer, blasser weißblonder Typ*, etwa in seinem Alter.  
"John, darf ich Ihnen DI Gregson vorstellen? Tobias, das ist Captain Dr John Watson. Du weißt ja, Sherlocks Blogger seit gut einem Vierteljahr..."  
"Ja, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.  
"Ja, mich auch, hallo – nur die Umstände könnten erfreulicher sein...", entgegnete ich und schlug ein. Sein Händedruck war mir schon mal sympathisch – und er und Greg schienen sich ja mittlerweile gut zu verstehen...  
"Tja, ich habe Tobias gerade ins Bild gesetzt...", sagte Lestrade – er schien sich dabei nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Naja: Nicht NOCH unwohler, also war wohl auch Gregson auf Sherlocks Seite...zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grade, bei dem es dann vielleicht doch zu verdächtig würde...  
"Ja, ich wünschte, ich könnte weiter helfen. Aber das Foto ist eine Sackgasse, fürchte ich. Leider sind die beiden und auch der Vater eineinhalb Jahre später mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt. Sherlock hat es also wohl nur benutzt."  
"Fällt dir sonst irgendeine Geschichte ein, wo das Lösegeld bzw. die Beute verschwunden blieb? Oder ist die Tage irgendwer freigekommen, der dahinter stecken könnte?" fragte Greg dringlich.  
"Freigekommen: nein – darauf achte ich in meinem eigenen Interesse. Verschwundene Beute: Da muss ich nachsehen", differenzierte Gregson.  
"Und die Namen der Mieter dieses Hauses, in das er eingestiegen ist. Klingelt da was bei dir?"  
Gregson trat hinter Lestrades Stuhl und spähte auf den Bildschirm. "Hmmm... Nein. Nein, tut mir Leid. Greg..."  
Lestrade seufzte schwer.  
Da kam mir ein Gedanke:  
"Ehm, Greg...! Was wäre denn, wenn es um das zweite Haus geht! Um die Wohnung im obersten Stock – oder auch um eine der anderen! Wir wissen nicht, ob er mit dem Aufzug gleich bis ganz nach unten gefahren ist!"  
Lestrade schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "JOHN! Sie haben recht! Warten Sie...! Also das ist dann die Nummer 43... Aktuelle Mieter..."  
Zu dritt überflogen wir die Liste auf dem Bildschirm.  
"Norton...! Leonard und Francine Norton! Natürlich!" rief Gregson.  
"Du weißt es!" schnappte Greg noch ganz fassungslos – mir ging es nicht anders. Gott...! Hätte ich da nicht früher drauf kommen können! Ich wusste doch, dass er uns verwirren wollte!  
"Ich glaube, ich habe...den Anfang des roten Fadens...", sagte Gregson zurückhaltend. „Also, das war so...“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Der kleine Mensch mit dem blaßgelben Gesicht, der einer Ratte ähnelte und mir als Herr Lestrade vorgestellt wurde, kam im Lauf von acht Tagen mindestens drei- oder viermal."
> 
> ...
> 
> SH: »Gregson ist der schlaueste Fuchs in der ganzen Polizeimannschaft,« bemerkte mein Freund. »Er und Lestrade sind rasch und tatkräftig, aber durch nichts aus dem einmal hergebrachten Geleise zu bringen; dabei sind sie einander fortwährend in den Haaren und sind eifersüchtig wie zwei gefeierte Ballschönheiten. Wenn sie etwa beide auf dieselbe Fährte kommen, giebt es einen Hauptspaß.«
> 
> ...
> 
> An der Hausthüre kam uns ein großer, blasser, flachshaariger Mann mit einem Notizbuch entgegen. Er eilte auf Holmes zu und schüttelte ihm mit großer Wärme die Hand. »Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, daß Sie kommen,« sagte er, »alles ist noch ganz unberührt geblieben.«
> 
> »Nur nicht der Fußweg,« erwiderte mein Freund. »Wäre eine Büffelherde drübergelaufen, sie hätte ihn kaum mehr zertrampeln können. Natürlich haben Sie erst genaue Beobachtungen angestellt, Gregson, bevor Sie das zuließen.«
> 
>  
> 
> ..." ACD. A Study in Scarlet - Q: http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/buch/5943/3
> 
> Übrigens: Es ist Gregson, der Sherlock dazu bittet, er und Lestrade wetteifern in diesem Fall. - Greg Lestrade ist sozusagen BEIDE, auch wenn Lestrade in TRB erwähnt. (Im Pilot schreibt SH eine Mail an Gregson)


	56. Die legendäre Schwarze Dame

 

 

  
  
"Darf ich?" fragte Gregson mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Lestrades Computer.  
"Aber natürlich. Nur zu..."  
"Ich habe die Namen nicht mehr alle im Kopf...“, sagte er, während er auf Lestrades Stuhl Platz nahm und im Archiv zu suchen begann.  
Greg warf mir hinter dem Rücken seines Kollegen einen auffordernden Blick zu, der sich zu dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch und wieder zurück bewegte und seine Lippen formten die Silben "My-croft".  
Ich nickte kaum merklich und simste ihm die Namen des Paares und wartete auf weitere Details.  
  
"Ja...", sagte Tobias unterdessen. "Das sind alle Beteiligten, von denen wir wissen, ich lass mal nach aktuellen Daten suchen, aber die sollten natürlich alle noch einsitzen."  
  
Ich schrieb alle Namen mit dem Handy ab und simste sie ebenfalls, noch ohne zu ahnen, worum es denn nun gehen würde.  
  
"Leonard Norton war ein erfolgreicher Finanzberater. Er hat einen Ratgeber für Kleinanleger geschrieben, einen Börsenleitfaden für Dummies und so was alles, lauter Bestseller. Er hielt auch gerne Vorträge über dieses Thema, signierte seine Bücher. Und er hatte eine bildschöne Frau – aber damals keinen Schimmer, was sie so trieb: Francine könnte locker seine Tochter sein, tat anscheinend nichts, als den lieben langen Tag an ihrer guten Figur und ihrer Bräune zu arbeiten, wenn sie nicht gerade im Schönheitssalon oder zum Shoppen war. Ein sehr vorzeigbares Luxusweibchen – allem Anschein nach. Aber weit gefehlt. Die gute Francine ist schon im Kindesalter als Ladendiebin aufgefallen, saß dann im Jugendknast und später wurde sie als Kleptomanin eingestuft und bekam eine Therapie. In der Zeit lernte sie Leonard kennen. Alles schien in schönster Ordnung zu sein, doch tatsächlich hatte sie im Knast zwei Freundinnen gefunden, mit denen sie noch immer in Kontakt stand. Als diese sehr bald freikamen, begann Francine mit einer von ihnen und deren Gang eine neue heimliche Karriere und brachte es schließlich zur selbstständigen Einbrecherqueen mit eigenen Leuten. Ihr Mann, der ja viel unterwegs war, meist früh raus musste und deshalb unter der Woche keine langen Party-Nächte vertrug, bekam nichts mit", begann Gregson. „Natürlich hatten wir von dieser Vorgeschichte noch nicht den blassesten Schimmer als alles anfing – und leider hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt einen Posten im Einbruchsdezernat.  
Sie pflegte an jedem Tatort eine Schachfigur zu hinterlassen: Eine schwarze Dame im Staunton Style. Selbst gemacht aus einer Modelliermasse, die man in Bastelgeschäften bekommt. Anfangs – das heißt März 2008 – hielten wir das geheim. Das gefiel ihr natürlich nicht und irgendwie steckte sie es einem Journalisten. Der hatte nur seinen Ruhm im Kopf und war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie sehr sie es sich wünschte, als Meisterdiebin gefeiert zu werden und das war es, was passierte, denn sie brach mit ihrer Gang mit Vorliebe bei Leuten, Firmen und Einrichtungen ein, die sich keiner großen Beliebtheit erfreuen: Ein regionales Finanzamt, eine Arzeneimittelfirma, die mit Fälschungen in Verruf geraten war, ein Forschungslabor, das wegen Tierversuchen im Kreuzfeuer der öffentlichen Kritik stand, ein Goldschmied, dem man vergeblich den Ankauf von Blutdiamanten nachzuweisen suchte, bei ihm hatten sie sich obendrein den Spaß gemacht, alles mit Schweineblut einzusauen, dann war da noch der Wohnsitz eines Discounterkönigs, der seine Angestellten überall, sogar noch auf den Toiletten überwachen ließ und so weiter. Bei dem letzteren hatten sie überall in der Villa mit Sprayfarbe Augen und Ohren an die Wände zu malen. Und dann spendete sie auch noch für wohltätige Zwecke. Sie wurde populär wie Robin Hood, zumal es nie Tote oder auch nur Verletzte oder Geiseln gab. Der Polizeichef war stinksauer, aber wir kamen ihr einfach nicht auf die Schliche und wurden auch noch angefeindet, weil wir diese Wohltäterin der Menschheit nicht in Ruhe ließen! Also Druck von allen Seiten.“  
  
„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich, da haben Sie wirklich was verpasst, John! Aber gefasst wurde sie kurz vor Weihnachten 2008 während ich in Urlaub war“, sagte Lestrade grinsend. „Schade, dass ich das nicht richtig mitbekommen habe... – “ Er sah zu mir herüber: "Das war gerade mal vier Wochen nach dem Zerwürfnis zwischen Sherlock und mir..."  
  
„Schade, ja. Du wärst einerseits gelb geworden vor Neid, andererseits hättest du dich diebisch gefreut, dass mich Sympathisanten dieser sauberen Queen mit faulen Eiern und Tomaten bewarfen und mir wüste Drohungen schickten...“, grinste Gregson. „Sheriff von Nottingham war noch die bei weitem netteste Beschimpfung...! Meine Soko war damals total ratlos und schon am Verzweifeln, drei hatten sich schon versetzen lassen, seit wir den Fall hatten, da klingelte eines schönen Abends – ein junger, arroganter Kerl bei mir, der mir anbot, mir die schwarze Queen auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren, wenn ich ihm vertraue. Es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Ich witterte zwar ein krummes Ding – vielleicht eine Art Bandenkrieg, aber ich beschloss, mich zumindest zum Schein darauf einzulassen. Dann erfuhr ich, wer mir da unter die Arme greifen wollte: Sherlock Holmes. Ich hatte schon gerüchteweise gehört, dass er sich als Detektiv betätigt und dass er irgendetwas mit Lestrades frühzeitiger Beförderung und Versetzung in die Mordkommission zu tun haben solle, mit ihm aber jetzt Krach hätte. Wie auch immer: Sherlock ließ sich nicht in die Karten sehen und ich habe nie erfahren, wo er seine Informationen her hatte. Er versicherte mir glaubhaft, dass die schwarze Königin als nächstes oder vielleicht auch erst als übernächstes den Einbruch in den Firmensitz eines Pelzhändlers plane. Die Reihenfolge hänge davon ab, ob sich vielleicht die Vorbereitungen für ein anderes Ding schneller entwickelten, so dass sie das vielleicht vorher noch durchzöge. Jedenfalls sei für den Coup mit dem Pelzhändler nämlich zwei Wochen zuvor ein Mord begangen worden, weil eine Angestellte von den Recherchen Wind bekommen hatte. Er zeigte mir das Notizbuch der Toten, in dem sie geschrieben hatte, dass der Kammerjäger, der einige Tage zuvor dagewesen war, am Computer der Chefsekretärin spioniert haben musste. Er war nun über zu erwartende Lieferungen im Bilde. Zuvor war sie aber schon ihrem Boss auf die Schliche gekommen: Nicht nur dass er zB Pelze kaufte, die aus zweifelhaften Nerzfarmen in Osteuropa stammten und so, sondern er beschaffte betuchten Kunden sogar Produkte, für die Vertreter geschützter Arten ihr Leben lassen mussten, hauptsächlich Raubkatzen, er importierte auch Eisbär- und Großkatzenfelle – klassisch mit präpariertem Kopf als Kaminvorleger. Bei solchen illegalen Transaktionen floss natürlich Schwarzgeld. Besagte Angestellte – ebenso wie der Kammerjäger – wussten nun, dass in einigen Wochen wieder eine Lieferung aus Afrika erwartet wurde. Nun ist ja bekanntlich die Neugier der Katze Verderben...! Weil aber – außer, dass diese Angestellte das Opfer eines tragischen Unfalls wurde – keinerlei Maßnahmen ergriffen worden waren, war Sherlock sicher, dass er den Mörder nicht in der Firma suchen musste. Das hatte ihn auf den Kammerjäger und vor allem auf die Black Queen gebracht, denn dieser Pelzhändler passte erstklassig in ihr Beuteschema. Sherlock war überzeugt, sie werde zuschlagen, wenn der Deal mit den Afrikanern anstand. Er recherchiere übrigens im Umfeld früherer Coups und sei sicher, dass diese Angestellte keineswegs das erste Todesopfer dieser Gang sei! Damit wäre das Robin Hood-Image der schwarzen Queen natürlich ruiniert! Also unterbreitete er mir folgenden Plan: Wir sollten keinerlei Kontakt zu dem Pelzhändler aufnehmen und auch den Todesfall vorläufig auf sich beruhen lassen – es gebe sowieso längst keine Spuren mehr, wie er festgestellt habe, sondern uns in der besagten Nacht auf die Lauer legen und alle zusammen schnappen. Mir war klar: Würde ich alle Karten, die ich hatte, auf den Tisch legen, bekäme ich nie die Genehmigung für einen solchen Einsatz, denn – wie die Pokerspieler sagen würden – meine Hand war zu spekulativ. Andererseits, wenn ich eigenmächtig handeln und es gelingen sollte, würde man mich zwar pro forma zunächst offiziell wegen meiner Eigenmächtigkeit rügen oder suspendieren oder beides, mich aber letztendlich belobigen und feiern. Naja, und wie gesagt: Der Druck wurde langsam wirklich unerträglich!  
  
Ich weihte also nur meinen Sergeant und noch drei Kollegen ein, die sich diese Nacht ebenfalls frei nehmen wollten, die ich von früher kannte und denen ich absolut vertraute. Es lief letztlich alles, wie Sherlock vorausgesagt hatte. Ein Schusswechsel war zwar unvermeidlich und einer meiner Kollegen wurde verletzt, ein Komplize der schwarzen Queen getötet und die beiden Afrikaner angeschossen.  
Aber wir hatten sie. Zuerst haben ihre Anhänger noch getobt. Die Regenbogen-Presse betrauerte ihre Festnahme geradezu und schrieb Lobeshymnen und so etwas wie Nachrufe! Es war so grotesk und es war die Hölle! Wenn ich den Weihnachtsmann verhaftet hätte, hätten sie mich nicht noch mehr hassen können! Aber wir konnten mit Sherlocks Hilfe ihren Leuten insgesamt vier Morde nachweisen, allerdings nicht den, an der Angestellten des Pelzhändlers, und nur zwei Wochen später war der Ruf der Räuberqueen total ruiniert. – Den alten Leonard Norton warf die ganze Sache ziemlich aus der Bahn. Er verspekulierte sich, verlor fast alles, zog sich durch ungeschickte Tipps auch noch den Zorn seiner ehemaligen Fans zu und konnte sich also anscheinend zuletzt gerade Mal noch diese Mietwohnung leisten, in die sich Sherlock vom Dach aus reingeschwungen hat. Sie hatte dort wohl Beute versteckt, jedenfalls einen ordentlichen Notgroschen, oder besser gesagt, später verstecken lassen, als sie schon längst eingebuchtet worden war, ohne dass er es wusste. “  
  
"Also noch ein Komplize – oder zumindest ein Mitwisser in Freiheit...", schloss Lestrade. "Eine von diesen Knastschwester vielleicht?"  
  
"Gute Idee...", fand Gregson und begann wieder zu tippen.  
  
„Warum hat SIE oder wer auch immer von Komplizen oder Mitwissern da noch in Freiheit ist, von ihrer Gang dann nicht die Beute selbst da herausgeholt? Und hätte Sherlock da nicht anders reinkommen können? Ich meine, vielleicht ist er wirklich gezwungen worden, den Bus zu – zu stehlen...“, fragte ich. Irgendwie passte das alles noch nicht richtig...! Oder schien es nur deshalb so kompliziert, weil uns Sherlock verwirren wollte?  
  
„Der Bus hat vor allem die Überwachungskameras blockiert. Dieser Laden war schon zu meiner Zeit zweimal überfallen worden. Ich erinnere mich so gut daran, weil ich den ersten dieser Fälle selbst bearbeitet habe. Aber der Inhaber war zu geizig für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen: Er stand ja auch nie hinter dem Ladentisch, er hatte nicht in die Mündung einer Waffe schauen müssen... Dann passierte es allerdings wieder. Seither hat der Laden Kameras.“  
  
„Aber er steht doch leer!“ wunderte ich mich.  
  
„Aber da ist doch ein neuer Mieter angegeben! Ab 15. Mai – er will am 1. Juni eröffnen! Außerdem ist die Alarmanlage Sache des Hausmeisters...“, erklärte Gregson. "Also die beiden Knastschwestern scheinen ausgewandert zu sein: Eine nach Kanada und eine nach Australien..."  
  
„Bei einer so attraktiven Frau und einem so viel älteren Mann stellt sich doch auch die Frage nach einem Geliebten“, bemerkte ich.  
  
„Als wir sie endlich hatten, also, als wir wussten, wie sie aussieht und wessen Frau sie ist, haben wir uns das auch gefragt...“, stimmte Gregson zu.   
  
"Seht euch das mal an", sagte Lestrade und deutete auf den Bildschirm: "Reginald Cunnings! Er sollte Mittwoch verlegt werden und ist entflohen." Er griff zum Telefon.  
  
„Was?! Wieso hat mich niemand alarmiert? Ich hab ihn damals angeschossen...!“ rief Gregson beunruhigt. „Oh..., natürlich, ich habe ganz kurzfristig mit Carter den Urlaub getauscht..., daran wird’s liegen...“  
  
"Dann ist ER es?" fragte ich. "Hatte er Hilfe bei seiner Flucht?"  
  
"Das ist genau die richtige Frage, John. – Ja, hallo, hier Lestrade. Morddezernat. Ich brauche alles zur Flucht von Reginald Cunnings. Gefahr im Verzug. Er steckt womöglich hinter einem Verbrechen, das noch im Augenblick am Laufen ist. Vielleicht hat ihn jemand für eine bestimmte Aufgabe befreit. Okay..."  
  
Ich simste unterdessen auch diesen Namen an Mycroft.  
  
"Greg! Ich seh' grade, der alte Norton ist ja am Dienstag gestorben. Mann! Das heißt: Francine verliert die Mietwohnung!" sagte Gregson.  
  
"Deshalb also jetzt!" stellte ich fest. „Sherlock musste dort wirklich Beute aus einem Versteck holen. Und zwar dringend! – Bekommt sie Hafturlaub, um an der Trauerfeier teilnehmen zu können?“  
  
"Das kann gut sein... Da müssen wir auf alle Fälle aufpassen! Kümmerst du dich um den Beerdigungstermin? Okay. Also, ich besuche dann mal die untröstliche Witwe und ihre Kumpane. Ich melde mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, ciao, Gregory..."  
  
„Bis dann, Tobias. Und nimm dich wegen Cunnings in Acht!“  
  
„Das werd' ich! Wiedersehen, Captain...oder ...Doktor...?“  
  
„Doktor", entschied ich unsicher. "Wiedersehen, Detective Inspector...“  
  
  
  
  
"Dann wird Sherlock also von dieser Gang unter Druck gesetzt?“ fragte ich Lestrade, als Gregson weg war. „Bloß wie? Gibt es wirklich Geiseln? – oder zumindest eine? Wenn auch nicht die auf dem Foto..."  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, John“, gestand er. „Aber Sie sollten zurück ins Bart's gehen, oder nachhause...falls er doch noch Ihre Unterstützung braucht, wird er das nur riskieren, wenn Sie sich nicht in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu – den Bullen befinden!“  
  
„Sie schicken mich doch jetzt nicht weg...?!“ schnappte ich entsetzt.  
  
„In unser aller Interesse. Sie wissen, ich bin auf seiner Seite.“  
  
„Ja, Greg, das weiß ich. Aber was wäre, wenn man ihn verhaftet, ehe er die Sache zu Ende bringen kann...?“  
  
„Er ist gut darin, uns zu verwirren, oder?“ sagte Greg Augen zwinkernd, dann heftete er seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Was sollte das jetzt?!  
  
„Lestrade...?“  
  
„Die gute Lehman und ihre Kollegen haben noch immer keine Spur. Sehr frustrierend...! – Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, melde ich mich. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, John! Ich werde zusehen, dass ich auf jeden Fall zur Stelle bin, wenn man ihn aufspürt und ich sorge dafür, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, ihn nieder zu schießen. Geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid, falls Mycroft zusätzliche Informationen hat...“  
  
„Was denn, zum Beispiel?!“ fragte ich verdutzt.  
  
„Naja: Welche Verbindung bestand denn überhaupt zwischen Sherlock und der Black Queen? Wie kam er überhaupt auf diesen Mord, auf sie, an seine Infos? Da fehlt doch etwas... oder besser: Jemand..."  
  
"Und dieser jemand könnte die Geisel sein! Verstehe! – Aber wie bekommen wir das raus?" grübelte ich.  
  
"Ich werde die Entwicklung der Nachforschungen verfolgen und notfalls eingreifen...“, versuchte Lestrade mich zu beruhigen.  
  
„...aber...“ Unwillkürlich sah ich durch die Glaswand nach Donovans Schreibtisch. „Wird sie auch die Füße still halten?“  
  
„Doch, ja...ich glaube schon. Weil sie nämlich Emily mag – und bewundert...wenn sie befürchten muss, ihren Fahndungserfolg zu gefährden, wird sie nichts unternehmen. Genauso wenig, wenn es ihrer eigenen Karriere schaden kann. Wirklich, John, ...womöglich wartet jemand von Sherlocks Pennern schon lange darauf, dass Sie endlich aus diesem Gebäude kommen!“  
  
„Wir haben nicht mal eine Waffe!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Und das ist auch besser so! Schließlich wird er gesucht!“ bemerkte Lestrade trocken. "Und wenn Sie sich schon wieder als Scharfschütze betätigen würden, fiele das womöglich noch auf – und die Studie in Pink würde nochmal aufgerollt. Das wäre wirklich nicht gut... Nun gehen Sie schon...!“  
  
Also machte ich mich resigniert auf den Weg zurück ins Bart's...  
  
  
  
Als ich den Sektionssaal betrat, stand Molly natürlich an einem der Tische und obduzierte irgendeine Leiche.  
  
„Hi, John!“ flötete sie.  
  
„Hi, Molly, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“  
  
„Macht gar nichts – hatte Hilfe...“  
  
„Oh...ja?“  
  
  
Da stand ein Typ im Ganzkörperkondom bei ihr und machte gerade den Ypsilon-Schnitt...  
  
  
„Anderson...?!“ entfuhr es mir.  
  
„Seit wann sind SIE denn wohl forensischer Pathologe?!“ fauchte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Seit Dienstag“, erwiderte ich eben so trocken wie wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„Unfassbar...!“ beschwerte er sich. "Als ob das jeder dahergelaufene Quacksalber aus dem Stand könnte..."  
  
"Ach, bitte, sagen Sie doch gleich 'Metzgermeister' zu mir", säuselte ich.  
  
  
Anderson sah mich verwirrt an. Anscheinend wusste er mit diesem Verhalten nichts anzufangen.  
  
  
„Also, was haben wir hier...?“ fragte ich sachlich.  
  
„Radfahrer von gestern Abend“, informierte mich Molly.  
  
„Okay...“ Ich sah ihn mir an... „Also, diese Prellung am Brustkorb, das ist der Lenker, klar...und tödlich war dann diese Quetschung...von einer PKW-Front, hm? Toyotalogo würde ich sagen..., haben Sie das fotografiert, Anderson?   
...aber seine linke Hand...das ist eine Verbrennung...?! Ganz klar peri mortem. Sehr seltsam...“  
  
„In seiner Nähe hat es nicht gebrannt. Es sind zwar auch drei Fahrzeuge in Flammen aufgegangen, aber nicht in seiner Nähe...“, sagte Anderson. „Seine Frau besteht darauf, dass ihn jemand ermorden wollte. Aber vielleicht wegen der Versicherung...!“  
  
„Kein schlechtes Motiv...!“ stimmte ich ihm unbehaglich zu. „Jedenfalls, wenn sie entsprechende Klauseln enthält...“  
  
„Aber sehen Sie, Kollege – !“  
  
  
Uaahh?! Anderson sagt 'Kollege' zu mir?! Das ist gruselig...! Gut, dass Sherlock das nicht gehört hat!  
  
  
„Das war direkter Kontakt mit einer offenen Flamme...ich hab' so was schon gesehen, bei Leuten, die Molotow-Cocktails geworfen haben...“, unterbrach ich ihn.  
  
„Was? Aber das war eine Massenkaramboulage?!“ ächzte Anderson verärgert.  
  
„Sicher war's das – aber die hatte ja auch einen Ausgangspunkt... Die Ampelanlage war's nicht die war in Ordnung. Wieso keinen Molotowcocktail? Das wäre doch erst mal zu untersuchen...“  
  
„Dr Hooper! Solange...dieses...zweifelhafte Subjekt...! ...hier Dienst tut, müssen Sie auf mich verzichten!“  
  
Molly starrte ihn entgeistert an – fasste sich dann aber und keifte: „Aber gerne doch...!“  
  
„Gruß an Ihre Frau!“ sagte ich noch grinsend, als er sich trollte.  
  
„Ist das zu fassen...?“ fragte Molly als er weg war. „Ehm...? Du kennst ihn...?! Er ist verheiratet? Dieser Arsch hat mit mir geflirtet die ganzer Zeit über!“ entrüstete sie sich.  
  
„Ist er bestimmt! Das weiß ich von Sherlock und er hat ein Verhältnis...aber ich...weiß nicht mit wem...“, behauptete ich. Die Tatsache genügte ja auch...  
  
„Was für ein Schleimer...! Nicht, dass ich an ihm interessiert gewesen wäre – aber so prinzipiell! – Was für ein Ekel...! Und dann noch dieser Dino-Tick...?! Wie kann er damit überhaupt irgendwo landen???“  
  
„Tja... ehm... Flugsaurier konnten sicher auch landen...!“ witzelte ich. „Lass uns weiter machen, ja?“  
  
"Okay", seufzte Molly. "Aber ich hole uns erst mal Kaffee..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	57. Der Wahrheit auf der Spur...

  
  
  
  
  
Nach einer kurzen Kaffeepause fuhren wir fort, den Radfahrer auseinander zu nehmen, wogen und untersuchten seine inneren Organe – mit seiner Leber war er nicht gerade sehr schonend umgegangen, das passte zu seinen 1, 6 Promille...nachmittags um Fünf...!  
  
  
„Joohoonn! Das ist die linke Niere – nicht die rechte!“ ermahnte mich Molly.  
  
„Hm? Oh...ja...'tschuldige...“, murmelte ich verlegen.  
  
„Tja, nicht bei mir – bei ihm...“, korrigierte sie mich und reckte ihr Kinn in Richtung der Leiche.  
  
„Eh..., ja...“  
  
„Ich meine, es macht zwar keinen Unterschied – das sind beides seine eigenen Nieren, sie haben nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun – und nichtsdestoweniger IST er tot, aber wenn es einem anderen auffiele, würde sich die Verteidigung fragen, was du NOCH übersehen haben könntest!“  
  
„Sicher nicht die linke – ähm die rechte unterste echte Rippe, die gebrochen ist und sich in seine Aorta verirrt hat, als er mit dem Toyota Bekanntschaft machte...“  
  
„Ich weiß! Aber seine Frau ist der Ansicht, es sei Mord gewesen! – John, mach Schluss für heute, du kannst dich nicht konzentrieren und nach letzter Nacht wird dir das niemand verübeln – auch wenn das nicht die Ursache ist... Ich bin ja selber eigentlich auch zu müde... – Gibt's denn was Neues? Von Sherlock?“  
  
„N-nein..., ...ich werde benachrichtigt...“, gestand ich.  
  
„Ach, Mann...! Das ist sicher fast unerträglich für dich...!“ seufzte sie mitfühlend.  
  
„Molly..., wir... – also... schon, ja – aber wir sind kein Paar...“, beteuerte ich. „Also..., naja..., ein Team...zumindest waren wir das mal...“ – oh, Scheiße...! Wieso hatte ich das gesagt?! – Wieso? Na, weil ich an kaum etwas anderes denken konnte!  
  
"Was...meinst du?" fragte Molly stockend.  
  
Ich seufzte, verärgert über mich selbst.  
  
"John...?"  
  
"Okay..., er will mich nicht mehr bei seinen Fällen dabei haben. – Jetzt ist es raus..."  
  
"Die Obdachlosenmorde...", murmelte Molly. „Er will dich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen, ach, ist das süß...!“  
Ich sah die kleine, weiße Aristokatze vor mir – ich glaube, sie heißt Marie – , die mit den Wimpern klimperte und seufzte: 'Wie  romantisch...!' – aber ich versuchte, das zu übergehen...  
  
"Und die Sache mit dem Golem, ja...", setzte ich hinzu. "Und als dann hier die Stelle von Archer frei wurde..."  
"Oh..." Der jungen Pathologin dämmerte, was hier gespielt wurde.  
"Tut mir Leid, Molly, das hat er geplant, auch wenn das noch so spontan wirkte am Freitag. Er hat mich einfach loswerden wollen! Und er hat mich damit völlig überrumpelt. Verstehst du, ich wollte diese Stelle hier überhaupt nicht! –   
Nein, schau nicht so entsetzt, das hat doch gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Du...bist... eine tolle Kollegin..."  
  
...Sie war auch eine hübsche, nette, intelligente und gebildete Frau – aber das wollte ich nicht sagen...ich wollte ihr keine verfänglichen Komplimente machen, sie himmelte Sherlock an, ich wollte nichts mit ihr anfangen. Und es hätte nicht funktioniert... – oder ein totales Chaos angerichtet!  
  
  
Sie sah mich zwei, drei Sekunden lang aus großen Augen an. "...ehm..., danke...", stammelte sie dann.  
   
"Tja, du hast wohl recht... Ich sollte wirklich Schluss machen...Das ist grade echt ein bisschen zu viel für mich... Dann...bis Montag, denke ich mal...", kapitulierte ich.  
  
"John...? Ich wünsche dir, dass das wieder... – wieder in Ordnung kommt...mit dir und Sherlock – und ihm auch...weil... du – du bist ihm wirklich wichtig..." offenbarte sie stockend.  
  
"Danke, Molly...", antwortete ich müde – zu müde auf einmal, um erneut klar zu stellen, dass wir aber trotzdem kein Paar waren...  
  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später saß ich in einem Straßencafé,  trank einen Tee und hatte mein Nokia vor mir liegen. Ich hatte einen Platz am Rand dieses Rechtecks aus Tischen und Stühlen gewählt, falls mich hier jemand vom Obdachlosennetzwerk ansprechen wollte, ginge das noch recht unauffällig. Ich suchte also aufmerksam aber – wie ich zumindest hoffte – dennoch unauffällig meine Umgebung ab...  
  
         ...verdammt, Sherlock, ruf an...! dachte ich.   
         Ich würde sogar eine falsche Spur legen,   
         wenn ich wüsste, dass dir das hilft, dass ich dich damit beschützen kann,   
         aber verdammt...! Melde dich wenigstens...!   
         Lass mich wenigstens wissen, wie es dir geht...!  
  
  
Ich saß da in der Frühlingssonne und alle Passanten, die mich registrierten, mussten glauben, ich genösse den Beginn meines Wochenendes – aber weit gefehlt...! Ich genoss hier überhaupt gar nichts und rang mit mir, ob ich zum Victoria Embankment fahren, und nach Melissa fragen sollte, oder nachhause – oder gar zurück zu Greg. Aber mittlerweile schien mir sein Gedankengang ganz plausibel: Ich sollte mich wohl besser wirklich nicht in seiner Nähe aufhalten.  
  
Als es endlich doch klingelte, war es nur das geheime Handy, das mir Mycroft zugespielt hatte. Aber obwohl das eine Enttäuschung war, klammerte ich mich an die Hoffnung, dass der geniale, mächtige Mycroft – so weit er auch gerade weg war...! – etwas herausgefunden haben könnte, was uns weiter half...!  
  
"Und? Haben Sie irgendetwas?" fragte ich.  
"Die Frage ist doch, wie kam Sherlock damals an diesen Fall? Es waren nicht die Angehörigen der scheinbar verunfallten Angestellten des Pelzhändlers. Die hatten keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft und haben sie nach einem ganz normalen Zeitraum begraben lassen. Die Leiche ist dann erst am 23. Dezember exhumiert worden, aber es konnte nichts oder nichts mehr nachgewiesen werden. Mit den früheren Opfern sieht es ganz ähnlich aus, nur dass es da bei Vieren doch noch Spuren gab: Scharten von einer Klinge an den Rippen oder eine Schädelverletzung, die nicht zum Unfallbericht passte. Alle diese Taten fanden im Vorfeld der Raubzüge statt – während der Vorbereitungsphase – und immer in einem Abstand von mindestens zwei Wochen dazu. Daher schöpfte kein Idiot Verdacht."  
  
Manchmal klang er wirklich wie Sherlock... vor allem jetzt wo er anders als sonst geradezu gehetzt sprach.  
  
"Waren es immer Angestellte? Wurden die freien Posten schnell wieder besetzt? Möglicherweise von Komplizen der Queen...?" fragte ich, was mir gerade aktuell durch den Kopf ging.  
"Sehr gut, John! Sie lernen ja wirklich dazu. Bisher kam kein Verdacht auf. Aber zwischen dem Bekanntwerden der vier Morde und dem Tod aller ihrer vier Nachfolger vergingen gerade mal sechs Wochen...!" Mycroft ließ ein effektvolles Schweigen folgen.  
"W-was?!“ ächzte ich entsetzt. „Sie haben ihre eigenen Spitzel beseitigt, nachdem sie gefasst waren!? Durch einen unentdeckten Komplizen? Aber wieso hat das denn niemand untersucht?"  
"Anscheinend hatte Sherlock kein Interesse daran... Es war ihm wohl zu offensichtlich, um diese Trottel darauf hinzuweisen, dass erstens: Diese neuen Mitarbeiter Komplizen waren und später zweitens, dass sie ermordet wurden. Sieht ihm ähnlich. Und jetzt...! ...büßt er es womöglich gerade!"  
Dieser moraltheologische Tun-Ergehens-Zusammenhang interessierte mich einen DRECK...!  
  
"Und wer wurde nach dem fünften Opfer eingestellt? Der Frau bei dem Pelzhändler?“ bohrte ich. „Es konnte ja nicht bewiesen werden, dass es kein Unfall war...!"  
"Ganz genau, John! Und jetzt wird es wirklich interessant: Elaine Granger, geb. Fairfield. Ich lasse sie bereits überwachen, aber das wird wohl nicht viel bringen: Sie ist schwanger und liegt wegen Komplikationen im Krankenhaus. Seit Mittwochmorgen. Sie ist dort alleine aufgekreuzt und hat gesagt, ihr Mann sei auf Geschäftsreise..."  
  
"WO!?“ platze ich heraus. „ – ich meine, welches Krankenhaus!?" Ich verstumme, als ich merke, dass mich alle anstarren.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, John! Wir durchleuchten ja schon alle Leute in ihrem Umfeld ...bis hin zu Mitpatientinnen und Reinigungskräften. Es sieht nicht danach aus, dass sie dort bedroht wird."  
Ich nahm mich zusammen. "Und ihr Mann...?" fragte ich leise.  
"Spurlos verschwunden...", knurrte Mycroft verärgert. Offenkundig wurmte ihn das sehr. „Überhaupt konnte ich kaum etwas über ihn finden...vielleicht ist sie ja auch gar nicht von ihm schwanger..., sie hat keinen Vater angegeben...   
Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück, John. King's College Hospital. Wir bleiben in Verbindung."   
  
  
Natürlich startete ich so bald als möglich – zahlen musste ich ja noch – und ich nahm ein Taxi, obwohl ich wusste, dass Denmark Hill die nächste Tubestation zu diesem Krankenhaus war – vielleicht zählte ja jede Sekunde...!  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später lehnte ich am Tresen der Lobby des Hospitals...  
„John Watson...ich bin der Vater...kann aber sein, dass mich Elaine gar nicht angegeben hat, das muss ja erst bei der Geburt sein und ...sie...naja... Sie ist ja noch verheiratet...“ Ich lächelte verlegen-entschuldigend...  
„Ehm..., tja also in diesem Fall, da frage ich mal, ob sie Sie sehen will... Also... Sie sind ja kein Verwandter, deshalb darf ich Sie eigentlich nicht zu ihr lassen... Sie darf sich nicht aufregen, wissen Sie...?“  
„Ich warte! Ich bin sicher, sie wird mich sehen wollen. Der Kleine soll Sherlock heißen – sagen Sie ihr das!“ plapperte ich auf eine plötzliche Eingebung hin los. „Sherlock – und wenn sie mag auch noch Montague...!“  
  
Das hier war absolut irre...!  
  
Ich hatte Lestrade noch nichts gesagt. Seine letzten Bemerkungen hatten mich verunsichert! Und vor allem misstraute ich Donovan...! Das war einfach alles so schwer durchschaubar...!  
  
„Mr Watson? Kommen Sie bitte...! Und machen Sie Ihr Handy aus.“ Eine Schwester winkte mich zu sich und ich folgte er zu einem Krankenzimmer.  
„Hallo, Schatz, wie geht’s dir?...na, was macht unser kleiner Sherlock...?“ fragte ich – und zwinkerte überdeutlich. Elaine starrte mich verschreckt an: Sie musste denken, ich steckte mit den Entführern unter einer Decke! – Und nun ließ uns die Schwester auch noch alleine!  
„Ist ja schon gut, Kleines... Alles wird gut...“ Ich setzte mich zu der zierlichen Rothaarigen, die anscheinend alle Kraft zusammen nahm, um sich zu beherrschen...!  
„Keine Angst. Ich bin ein Freund von Sherlock. Wirklich! Ich komme nicht von der schwarzen Dame. Leider hat mich Sherlock nur sehr vage informiert – ich habe keine Verbindung mehr, zurzeit, ...ich ... – aber wenn ich... irgendetwas... tun kann...?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war aber auch zu blöd...! – es gab nichts, wie ich sie hätte überzeugen könnte...!    
„Also schön. Versuchen wir's. Die Montague Street. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, da wohnte jemand. Jemand von Bedeutung...! Jedenfalls für Sherlock. Was wissen Sie...?“  
Aber sie schwieg.  
„Gregory Lestrade“, fuhr ich fort. Er ist seit über vier Jahren Detective Inspector. Er wohnte damals Sherlock gegenüber in der Montague. Im Spätherbst 2008 hatten sie allerdings gerade Krach. Doch das ist längst beigelegt. Und gerade jetzt macht er sich Sorgen um Sherlock. Ebenso wie ich...“  
Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Sie haben erfahren, wie die Stelle bei dem Pelzhändler freigeworden ist, nicht wahr? Einen reichen Fiesling ausnehmen, war für Sie in Ordnung. Und das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber Mord? Nein, das ging Ihnen dann doch zu weit.  
Bitte, reden Sie mit mir...!“ beschwor ich die werdende Mutter...      
  
Aber sie traute mir nicht.  
  
„Sie sind seit Mittwoch hier...“, überlegte ich. „Mittwochmorgen. Sie erfuhren, dass der alte Norton gestorben war und witterten Ärger. Also haben Sie sich hier eingewiesen. Ihr Mann sollte untertauchen – aber das ging schief...“  
  
Sie konnte nicht mehr: Sie zitterte, starrte mich gequält an und Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Ihre Lippen hatte sie zu einem dünnen blutleeren Strich zusammengepresst. Doch sie schwieg. Eisern.  
  
„Ich verstehe, dass Sie mir nicht trauen“, kapitulierte ich. „Ich – “ Die Tür öffnete sich und eine brünette Schwester kam herein.  
„Tja, Schatz, dann gehe ich mal wieder. Ich lass dir meine neue Handynummer da, meld' dich, wenn du was brauchst. Ruh' dich schön aus. Bis die Tage. Und – eh, klingel kurz durch, wenn dein Mann zurück ist...!“ Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich ihr einen Peitschenhieb versetzt. Ich erhob mich, gab ihr zur Tarnung einen flüchtigen Kuss und einen Zettel mit meiner Nummer und zog mich zurück. Im Hinausgehen traf mein Blick den der brünetten Schwester. Es war Anthea!  
Als ich die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte, sagte ich: „Passen Sie nur gut auf die beiden auf!“ Dann wisperte ich hinter ihrem Ohr: „...und stecken Sie die Armbanduhr in die Tasche! ...Schwester Anthea...“  
  
  
Frustriert trat ich auf die Straße.   
  
Was jetzt?  
Mycroft anrufen?  
Vor allen Dingen, die beiden Handys wieder an machen!  
  
Mein Nokia gab ein SMS-Signal von sich!  
Die Nachricht war von 'Unbekannt' und bereits eine Viertelstunde alt – verdammter Mist...!  
  
„JOHN! Elaine zu besuchen, war eine idiotische und riskante Idee! Ich soll das Geld um 17.00 in The Windmill im Clapham Park übergeben. Gib dem Yard den Tipp, es sei um 18:00 im Burger King in der Junction. Ich darf nicht verhaftet werden, ehe die Geisel wirklich frei ist! Kein Wort über Elaine! Ansonsten: Unternimm NICHTS!  SH“  
  
„Unternimm nichts!“ knurrte ich leise. Während ich zum Denmark Hill lief, um natürlich mit der Overground Richtung Clapham zu fahren, löschte ich die Sätze mit Elaine und die Worte von ''um' bis 'sei' und ergänzte nach Café 'übergeben'. Ich schickte die SMS so an Greg weiter.   
Sollte ich Mycroft informieren? Auch seine Leute konnten Mist bauen, das wusste ich sehr wohl. Wichtig war, dass Sherlock die Übergabe abwickeln konnte und dass er und die Geisel heil aus der Sache  herauskamen. Über die Verhaftung der wahren Übeltäter konnte man sich hinterher Gedanken machen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich vor dem 'Windmill'*. Ich hatte mich kurz drinnen umgesehen. Aber bei dem schönen Wetter saß da nur eine Seniorinnenrunde bei Tee und Sahnetorten. Mir fiel die gestrige, so plötzlich unterbrochene, Teatime mit Molly wieder ein. War das wirklich erst 24 Stunden her?  
Ich saß mit dem Rücken zum Haus, um einen guten Überblick zu haben und beobachtete die Gäste...  
Der Kerl in dem grünen Lacoste-Polo-Shirt sah finster aus. Er spielte mit seinem Handy herum, schaute immer wieder die Straße hinab und schien immer ungeduldiger zu werden. Wir beide schienen die einzigen Männer zu sein, die alleine hier waren. Dann war da noch eine junge Frau mit einem e-Book-Reader. Aber sie wirkte harmlos. Außerdem trug sie Highheels! Niemand würde Lösegeld mit Highheels abholen, oder? Alle anderen waren in Paaren und Gruppen gekommen.  
Es war durchaus möglich, dass Sherlock als dicker Urlauber mit Reisekoffer hier auftauchen würde... Vielleicht war ja die Übergabe überhaupt in einem der Zimmer geplant?  
Noch eine gute Viertelstunde...  
  
Kurz entschlossen ging ich rein an die Rezeption. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ist es möglich, mal eines der Zimmer zu sehen? Heute Nacht bin ich ja schon unter, aber vielleicht, wenn Sie ab morgen noch etwas frei hätten...?“  
„Bedaure. Morgen ist wegen einer Hochzeit alles ausgebucht. Geschlossene Gesellschaft. Aber reinschauen können Sie mal, sobald meine Kollegin kommt.“  
Unverrichteter Dinge ging ich nach draußen, ein Stück weg vom Haus und versuchte, etwas in den Fenstern zu erkennen. Nichts. Also setzte ich mich wieder. Rief mir das Foto von Cunnings, das ich auf Lestrades Bildschirm gesehen hatte wieder ins Gedächtnis.   
Dann kam mein Tee.  
Jetzt musste es doch jeden Moment losgehen...!  
  
Dann hörte ich eine Kirchturmuhr. Musste wohl St Mary's sein. Ich wartete die fünf Schläge ab aber nichts geschah...! Sherlock kam doch nicht zu spät...?!      
Beunruhigt sah ich mich um, und versuchte, dabei nicht gar zu sehr aufzufallen.  
  
Aber was, wenn er mich reingelegt hatte? Stimmte am Ende der andere Termin? Hatte er sich mit seinem Bluff verkalkuliert? Oder war die Übergabe wo ganz anders und wann ganz anders...!?  
  
Dann sah ich diesen finsteren Typen plötzlich winken – doch jetzt sah er gar nicht mehr finster aus! Eine junge Frau kam an seinen Tisch: „Hallo, Schatz! Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin...“  
  
         Oh, nein, er hat es wirklich schon wieder gemacht...! dachte ich frustriert.  
  
Doch was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich zahlte, ließ mir ein Taxi rufen und fuhr zum Burger King in der Junction, das war in Richtung Heathrow.   
  
Die Verkehrslage war nicht so günstig. Anscheinend zog es ganz London ins Freie an diesem Abend.   
  
„Schaffen Sie das bis Sechs?“ fragte ich den Cabbie.  
„Soll ich?“ fragte der zurück.  
Ich schnaubte „Dreifachen Fahrpreis, wenn Sie es vor Sechs schaffen und nochmal zwei Pfund für jede weitere Minute früher.“  
„Fünffach und zehn?“ feilschte der Cabbie.  
„Vierfach und fünf und nun fahren Sie schon!“ brüllte ich.  
  
  
Um fünf vor Sechs platzte ich etwas außer Atem in den Burger King.   
Ich sah mich um. Die langen Schlangen am Tresen interessierten mich dabei nicht. Da klingelte mein Handy.   
  
„Auf zwei Uhr, John!“ simste mir Lestrade. Und dann sah ich ihn auch.  
„Hier können Sie aber nicht rumballern...“, murmelte ich erleichtert, während ich mich neben ihn setzte.  
„Aber menschliche Schutzschilde gibt es hier in Hülle und Fülle“, gab Greg zurück.  
„Vor allen Dingen in Fülle...“, brummte ich. „Sind Sie allein hier?“  
„Donovan hat sich an meine Fersen geheftet. Sie ist draußen und raucht. Ich konnte Sie nicht abschütteln. Ich habe es zu spät gemerkt, denn eigentlich war ich ja schon ins Wochenende gestartet, da ich aktuell keinen Fall habe. Sie hat den Braten trotzdem irgendwie gerochen. Immerhin scheint sie dicht gehalten zu haben. Vorhin zumindest war auf dem Parkplatz alles ruhig. Wie sieht's aktuell aus?“  
„War in zu großer Eile, um wirklich darauf zu achten“, gab ich zu und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich hoffe, er hält uns nicht zum Narren...“  
„Durchaus möglich...“  
„Schon jemand Verdächtiges? Cunnings?“  
„Nichts...“  
„Was neues von Gregson?“  
„Er hat sich zwar gemeldet, aber die Norton und ihre Leute halten dicht. Er ist nicht weiter gekommen. Sie kann übrigens in drei Jahren rauskommen, weil man ihr nicht nachweisen konnte, dass sie Morde in Auftrag gegeben hat. Sie hat allen – besonders den Geschworenen ein ziemliches Theater vor gespielt, dass sie das erst nach ihrer Verhaftung erfahren hat und völlig erschüttert sei... Auch wenn ihr Ruf ruiniert war. Wirklich verurteilen wollten viele sie dann doch nicht. Es blieben zu viele Zweifel...“  
„Nicht zu fassen...“, kommentierte ich und musterte eine einzelne Gestalt mit Sporttasche, die gerade herein kam. Nein. Das war unmöglich Sherlock.  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen. Es wurde sechs...es wurde fünf nach sechs... Verdammt, Sherlock...!  
  
Wir warteten noch bis Viertel nach, dann verließen wir den Laden.  
Greg zückte sein Telefon:  „Donovan? Machen Sie Feierabend“, sagte er. Im nächsten Moment hielt ein Motorrad bei uns. „Ich sag doch 'wir verschwenden unsere Zeit'!“ keifte sie.  
„Wenn Sie mir folgen wie ein Hund, Donovan. Bis Montag. - Kommen Sie, John, ich fahre Sie nachhause.“  
  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde würde der Rückweg mindestens dauern. Lestrade hatte den Polizeifunk laufen.   
– und gegen halb Sieben bekam ich eine SMS.  
Ich sah rasch nach. „Mein Mann ist zurück. Sry und danke für alles! Gruß an SH! Ihre EG“    
„Was von Sherlock?“ wollte Greg wissen.  
„Nein, eh – ganz andere Geschichte...“, behauptete ich und versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Sie...gehen jetzt in Ihr verdientes Wochenende?“ fragte ich dann.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, das ginge schneller... aber ich bleibe natürlich dran. Ich rufe Sie an, sobald es etwas Neues gibt.  
Als wir an 223 vorbeifuhren fielen mir siedend heiß die Chandlers wieder ein.   
  
         Na, darum hat er sich ja dann auch erfolgreich gedrückt, dachte ich sarkastisch.  
  
Doch in dem Moment, als Greg dazu ansetzen wollte, sich zu verabschieden, klingelte sein Handy.   
  
„Lestrade? –   
Was?! Ist er in Ordnung? –   
Okay, ich komm hin und bringe Watson mit!“  
„Was ist passiert?!“ fragte ich beunruhigt.   
„Sherlock ist verhaftet. Mehr wusste Tobias auch noch nicht. Wir treffen uns in Pentonville.“  
  
  
  
  
*<http://www.windmillclapham.co.uk/index.php>  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *http://www.windmillclapham.co.uk/index.php


	58. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben...aber schimpfen auch nicht...!

 

 

  
  
Also startete Lestrade gleich wieder durch. Ich zwang mich zu Ruhe: Wenn er gefasst ist, schießt zumindest keiner mehr auf ihn, sagte ich mir und überlegte, was ich tun konnte... - Diese Anwältin, die er damals wegen des Chamäleons angerufen hatte...wie hieß sie noch? Ich suchte mit dem Handy in den Gelben Seiten. ...Lexa... – ich hatte mich noch drüber amüsiert – naja, nicht wirklich amüsiert, danach war mir nicht gewesen, aber es war mir aufgefallen... Kent! Ja, klar, das war's!  
Natürlich war am Freitagabend nur der Anrufbeantworter dran. In dringenden Fällen hätte sie gerne eine SMS, ließ sie ihre potentiellen Klienten wissen.  
"Sherlock Holmes verhaftet. Bitte kommen Sie umgehend nach Pentonville. J. Watson" simste ich. Als nächstes schrieb ich an Don: "Sry, SH in Schwierigkeiten, können nicht kommen. Gruß an Allan", zuletzt an Mycroft auf dem geheimen Leichenhandy – falls er das nicht längst wusste: "Granger frei. S verhaftet. Noch keine Details. Habe Lexa Kent verständigt. Fahre mit Lestrade nach Pentonville." Mycroft legte zwar keinen Wert auf Satzzeichen, aber er sollte nicht denken, dass ich neben der Spur war. Anschließend löschte ich sämtliche Textnachrichten der letzten Stunden.  
Auch Lestrade korrespondierte unterdessen.  
Dann kam eine SMS von Don: "Hoffentlich nichts Ernstes? Allan sagt, er hält euch die Daumen."  
"Es muss die Lady von gegenüber gewesen sein. Die, die ihn vom Bus in die leere Wohnung klettern sah. Sie hat ihn wiedererkannt und er hat sich anscheinend ohne Fluchtversuch und ohne Widerstand verhaften lassen", informierte Greg mich in ruhigem Ton. "Naja, damit ist er zumindest in Sicherheit. Und was immer er da hat durchziehen wollen, hat er offenbar erledigen können. Sonst hätte er doch versucht, zu fliehen."  
"Heißt das, dass er nochmal in dieser Gasse gewesen ist? In demselben Outfit?" fragte ich verdutzt. "Dann hat er das so geplant!"  
"Stimmt, Sie haben recht...", brummte Lestrade.  
Mycroft rief zurück.  
"Hallo, John..." Er klang müde aber auch erleichtert. "Es könnte schlimmere Nachrichten geben. So ist er wenigstens außer Gefahr und Lexa wird sich schon um alles weitere kümmern."  
"Er scheint seine Verhaftung inszeniert zu haben, jedenfalls ist sie ganz ohne Widerstand abgelaufen."  
"Gut. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, wenn es keine gravierenden Neuigkeiten gibt, halten Sie einfach ein paar Stunden Funkstille."  
"War ein langer Tag, was?" Auf den Seychellen war es schon nach Mitternacht.  
"Ich musste eine Nacht ausfallen lassen und während des Fluges gab es Besprechungen. Ich bin jetzt seit über vierzig Stunden auf den Beinen. Und ich bin nicht Sherlock...!"  
"Okay, dann wünsche ich angenehme Nachtruhe", grinste ich.  
  
Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten hatten wir Pentonville erreicht. Gregson war bereits dort.  
"So weit ich gehört habe, ist er gerade noch im Krankentrakt, aber außer der Schnittverletzung von seinem Einbruch ist er wohl in Ordnung. Die Lehman lauert schon in einem Vernehmungsraum auf ihn. Wir werden ihr den Vortritt lassen müssen. Der Anruf kam aus einer Telefonzelle in der Nähe der Gasse, wo er den Bus geparkt hat, aber die Lady von heute Mittag sagt, sie weiß von nichts."  
"Das ist ja seltsam..." wunderte sich Greg.  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er selbst angerufen", grinste ich kopfschüttelnd.  
   
Weitere zehn Minuten später stieß eine große, stämmige Frau in einem grauen Nadelstreifenkostüm zu uns, vielleicht um die Fünfzig, mit einer perfekten, silbergrauen Lockenfrisur und energischem Blick. Die beiden DIs kannten sie offensichtlich und begrüßten sie höflich.  
"Und Sie müssen Dr Watson sein", stellte sie fest und bewies mir, dass ihr Händedruck ebenso viel Entschlossenheit ausdrückte, wie ihre grauen Augen und ihr vorspringendes Kinn. Sie war offensichtlich bereits im Bilde und verschaffte sich forsch Zutritt zum Krankentrakt.  
  
Nun hieß es warten. Ob sie Sherlock auf Kaution rauslassen würden?   
...nachdem er einen Bus entführt hatte und in zwei Wohnungen eingebrochen war?!  
  
Gregson besorgte uns Kaffee und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich an diesem Tag fast noch nichts gegessen hatte. Ich erwog gerade, ein zweifelhaftes Sandwich aus einem Automaten zu ziehen. –  Andererseits: Ein Schokoriegel hätte wenigstens mit Sicherheit keine Salmonellen oder EHEC...! –   
Als plötzlich zwei Wärter auftauchten: "Captain Watson, kommen Sie, bitte, mit. DI Lehman hat Fragen an Sie."  
Ich versuchte, mir meinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn mir war durchaus klar, dass man mich soeben als Mitwisser verhaftete!  
Ich stand also bereitwillig auf und ging mit. Greg legte den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und ich nickte kaum merklich.  
Emily Lehman empfing mich mit strengem Blick.  
"So, jetzt aber mal die Karten auf den Tisch! Was für eine Farce haben Sie und mein geschätzter Kollege Lestrade uns denn da heute Mittag vorgespielt?"  
"Ich mache von meinem Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern, Gebrauch. Im Übrigen weiß ich auch gar nichts über diese Angelegenheit, ich habe lediglich ein paar vage Vermutungen. Mehr sage ich nicht."  
"Sie haben die Ermittlungen behindert!" fauchte sie tadelnd.  
Behindert? Nicht wirklich. Auch wenn sie schon vor sieben Stunden die Identität des Busentführers gekannt hätte, hätte sie ihn nicht früher geschnappt. Aber ich hatte gerade verkündet, dass ich nichts mehr sagen würde, also beließ ich es dabei – zumal auch Lestrade mit Sicherheit und Gregson möglicherweise Ärger bekommen würden. Wenigstens den wollte ich nicht noch verschlimmern.  
Lehman bestand darauf, dass ich doch etwas wissen müsse, da ich doch schon seit Ende Januar mit Holmes zusammenarbeite. "Das war eine Übergangslösung. Am 25. März habe ich wieder als Arzt zu praktizieren begonnen und arbeite seit Dienstag dieser Woche in der Pathologie im St Bart's", gab ich beherrscht und sachlich Auskunft. Und damit musste es nun wirklich genug sein!  
  
„Aus Ihrem Blog geht hervor, dass Sie in Besitz einer Schusswaffe sind. Ihr Armeerevolver, vermute ich?“  
  
Ich sagte nichts.  
  
„Es gibt Berichte über Schusswechsel in Ihrer Wohnung.“  
  
Ich sah ihr nur in die finsteren Augen.  
  
„Das ist hier kein Krisengebiet, wo Sie herumballern können, wie es Ihnen passt!“ schimpfte sie.  
  
„Sie machen sich falsche Vorstellungen von den Vorschriften, denen die Royal Army in Krisengebieten unterliegt“, gab ich zurück.  
  
   
  
Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür und Lexa Kent fegte herein. Höflich aber tadelnd setzte sie Emily Lehman auseinander, dass gegen mich kein Haftbefehl vorliege. Eine Wohngemeinschaft sei kein ausreichender Grund, mich zu verdächtigen. Lehman flüchtete sich in ein vier-Augen-Gespräch mit der Anwältin, weil sie nicht einsah, dass sie sich vor meinen Ohren zur Schnecke machen lassen sollte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam Kent alleine zurück. „Sie können gehen, Dr Watson. Aber sollte man Ihnen weiterhin Schwierigkeiten machen, melden Sie sich bei mir.“  
„Was ist mit Mr Holmes? Er kann doch sicher alles – “  
„Sagen Sie jetzt nichts.“  
„Können Sie ihn Sie nicht auf Kaution rausholen?“  
„Er verweigert die Aussage und hat sich auch mir nicht anvertraut, obwohl er weiß, dass ich dann auch keine Kautionssumme aushandeln kann. Alles, was er ausgesagt hat, war, dass Sie rein gar nichts über diesen Auftrag wissen. Und jetzt sollten Sie zusehen, dass Sie hier wegkommen.“  
„Ich würde ihn gerne sehen, ich – “...weiß dass er verletzt wurde. Doch das war schon zu viel der Information...  
„Aber er Sie nicht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Sie hier sind. Er ist gut versorgt worden und wird gerade in eine Einzelzelle verlegt.“  
  
Ihr Ton und ihr Blick ließen deutlich erkennen, dass hier nichts mehr zu machen war. Dennoch hoffte ich auf einen weiteren Satz – etwas wie: Ich soll Ihnen sagen, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, oder so. Aber wie kam ich denn bloß auf so was? Das war schließlich Sherlock!  
In meinem leeren Magen, begann sich der Frust zusammenzuklumpen. Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ich mich fühlte, dankte Kent knapp und ging hinaus.  
  
  
  
  
Ich fand Lestrade und Lehman in ein Starrduell vertieft. 'Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Kollege...!' schien ihr Blick zu sagen.  
  
„Gratuliere zur Festnahme, Emily“, sagte Gregson lächelnd. „Die können Sie sich und Ihrem Team nun ganz alleine auf die Fahnen schreiben...“  
  
Ich war nicht sicher, ob sie für den Subtext: 'Seien Sie doch froh, dass Lestrade Ihnen nichts gesagt hat' denn schon empfänglich war. Eher nicht.  
  
„Ihr Mandant ist ein sturer, arroganter Esel!“ schnappte Lehman in Richtung der Anwältin.  
„Vorsicht mit Beleidigungen!“ warnte diese nur, nickte uns zu und verschwand.  
  
  
„Also, Greg, war nett, dich mal wieder zu treffen, wir müssen mal bei Gelegenheit einen zusammen trinken gehen – aber nicht heute, meine Frau ist schon zu meiner Mutter gefahren und ich muss zusehen, dass ich hinterherkomme, ehe die sich in die Wolle kriegen.“  
„Klingt nicht nach einem erholsamen Wochenende...“, grinste Lestrade.  
„Naja, wozu haben wir Deeskalationstechniken gelernt...? Ich frag dich dann am Montag mal, wie das hier weiter gegangen ist.“  
  
Die beiden DIs verabschiedeten sich.  
  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, John?“ fragte Greg leise.  
„Ich hab nichts ausgesagt.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht und das wissen Sie auch.“  
„Ja, weiß ich“, seufzte ich. „Ich bin okay. Nur frustriert.“  
„Lassen Sie uns gehen.“  
  
  
„Sie werden ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, oder?“ fragte ich, als wir wieder im Auto saßen.  
„Kann passieren. Aber machen Sie sich deshalb keine Gedanken. Sie haben sich überhaupt nichts vorzuwerfen. Und ich versuche auch, jetzt nicht dran zu denken. Wissen Sie was? Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir beide jetzt noch was Trinken gehen.  Haben Sie Hunger?“  
„Über den Punkt bin ich schon hinaus. Sie haben recht – ich meine, das wäre zwar endlich mal eine Nacht in der Baker Street, wo er nicht die Küche in die Luft jagen oder seine Geige misshandeln kann, aber ich bin gerade viel zu sauer, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.“  
  
Im Übrigen: Wenn die Chandlers spitz kriegten, dass ich zuhause war, würden sie sich nachbarschaftlich erkundigen, wie es Sherlock und mir ging. Das wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht riskieren.  
  
„Gehen wir doch bei mir in der Nähe essen, dann kann ich anschließend nachhause laufen und Sie setzen wir in ein Taxi“, schlug Greg vor.  
  
  
Ich überließ mich der Initiative des Inspektors, seinen Tipps bei dem Griechen bei ihm um die Ecke und versuchte, mich zu entspannen. Als ich erst zu essen begonnen hatte, kam auch mein Hunger zurück und schon nach dem ersten Glas Wein breitete sich eine leichte, angenehme Müdigkeit in mir aus.  
  
Aber über kurz oder lang landeten wir wieder beim Thema 'Sherlock' – und daran war ausgerechnet Gregs Frau schuld.  
Wir waren schon beinahe mit dem Essen fertig, als Lestrades Handy klingelte.  
"Sorry", murmelte er und ging ran.  
"Hallo, Schatz...  
...nein, ich sagte dir doch schon, das kann heute später werden...  
...nein, ich bin nicht mit dem EX-Junkie unterwegs." Er betonte das 'EX' so überdeutlich, dass mir klar war, dass sie wohl 'Junkie' gesagt hatte.  
"Nein. Feierabendbier mit einem Kollegen. Es war etwas stressig heute und das war sowieso schon längst mal fällig.   
Nein, mach ich nicht.   
Achso, Baumarkt – muss das morgen sein? Und überhaupt, warum fährst nicht mal DU, du kommst noch völlig aus der Übung!"  
Ich grinste in mich hinein. Ein DI mit Restalkohol wäre nun wirklich übel...aber eine Polizistengattin, die aus Ungeschick Blechschäden verursachte, hätte auch eine gewisse Peinlichkeit...  
  
"Sorry", sagte Greg, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. "Sie ist nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen und dann nennt sie ihn so..."  
"Junkie."  
"Ja. Anfangs genügte es ja noch, sie daran zu erinnern, dass ich ihm indirekt meine Beförderung verdanke, aber so mit den Jahren verliert das an Überzeugungskraft."  
"Mit Gregson scheinen Sie sich inzwischen aber doch gut zu verstehen."  
"Witzig, dass Sie den Gedankensprung von meiner Frau zu Tobias machen, damit fing es nämlich an... – oder besser: Dadurch wurde es richtig schlimm..."  
"Sie machen mich neugierig..."  
"Also, schön. aber den Schluss – oder besser den Höhepunkt dieser Geschichte müssen Sie streng vertraulich behandeln. Der ist nämlich geheim – mehr oder weniger..." Er winkte dem Kellner und wir bestellten uns noch etwas zu trinken. "Tja, Tobias und ich sind beide nun mal ehrgeizig – und als Jungbullen waren wir das natürlich erst recht, aber – naja. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass bei ihm etwas mehr an... Eitelkeit dahinter ist und etwas weniger an Gerechtigkeitssinn - damals zumindest. Jedenfalls, er konnte recht arrogant und schadenfroh sein. Und – meine Güte, wir waren jung und irgendwie die geborenen Rivalen. Unserem Ausbilder gefiel das gar nicht. Und als ich dann mal auf dem Übungsplatz so richtig im Schlamm gelandet war, hat sich Tobias gradezu schlapp gelacht. Gut, dass es damals noch keine Fotohandys gab... Natürlich war es mein Fehler: Ich hätte mich beherrschen müssen – abr  das tat ich ja schon seit eineinhalb Jahren, also habe ich ihn mal eben selber in den Dreck geschmissen und schon waren wir in ein gnadenloses Schlammcatchen verwickelt. Tja, dann sollten wir zusammen Verkehrskontrolle machen. als disziplinarische Maßnahme. Wir wollten uns wirklich zusammenreißen, damit das nicht so lange dauern würde. Aber Tobias fuhr einfach zu rücksichtslos, wenn er erstmal in den Verfolgungsmodus geschaltet hatte und ich sagte ihm das. Er provozierte Unfälle geradezu, statt die Raser an Kollegen abzugeben, die sie dann mit einer Straßensperre hätten stoppen können. Tja, wenn er fuhr, hatte ich natürlich das Funkgerät und tat dann nach kurzer Diskussion einfach, was ich für richtig hielt! Natürlich machte ihn das fuchsteufelswild. Und dann hielten wir eines Tages eine junge hübsche Frau an, die sich zwar einsichtig zeigte, aber nichtsdestoweniger mit uns beiden flirtete. Wir haben uns beide in sie verguckt. Zunächst wusste keiner von uns, dass der jeweils andere auch anhand des Kennzeichens ihre Adresse ermittelt hatte und mit ihr auszugehen begann. Aber dann sah uns Tobias eines Tages durch einen Park schlendern. Ab da war es der reinste Krieg. Zum Waffenstillstand kam es erst, als sie ihm nach vier, fünf Dates den Laufpass gab und sich für mich entschied. Aber ein kalter Krieg war es immer noch. Als ich dann zuerst Detective Inspector wurde, war Tobias ziemlich angepisst. Ich hätte Beziehungen spielen lassen, behauptete er, wo er nur konnte. Nun, das habe ich Ihnen ja schon erzählt.   
Im März vor zwei Jahren gab es dann eine Kindesentführung. Üble Geschichte: Die Eltern versuchten das ohne Polizei zu regeln. Ein Privatdetektiv sollte das Geld zurückholen. Die Sache ging gründlich schief. Sie brachten sowohl das Kind als auch den Schnüffler um. Das ging damals durch die Presse. Bald darauf wurde wieder ein Kind entführt – mit genau der gleichen Masche! Diesmal war Tobias an der Sache dran. Er holte Sherlock mit ins Boot und so weit ich gehört habe, hatte Tobias vor, die Entführer in flagranti bei der Übergabe zu erwischen. Sherlock riet ihm davon ab. – Erstaunt Sie das, John?“  
„Sagen wir: Ich bin angenehm überrascht, dass es nicht umgekehrt war.“   
„Naja, Tobias wollte nicht hören. Die erste Übergabe scheiterte prompt an zu offensichtlicher Polizeipräsenz, aber irgendwie gelang es Emily Lehmans Kollegen Matt Flanery, den Sie heute Mittag ja auch kennen gelernt haben, die Entführer zu besänftigen. Sie vereinbarten also noch eine Übergabe und diesmal kam das Kind weitgehend unverletzt frei. Doch es dauerte gar nicht lange, während die Nachforschungen noch liefen, als eine dritte Entführung passierte: Tobias war überzeugt, das seien die selben dreisten, unersättlichen Gauner wie bei den beiden vorigen Malen. Sherlock warnte ihn, dass es Unterschiede gebe, dass er das für einen Coup von Trittbrettfahrern halte und noch ein paar wenige Tests brauche. Er solle die Übergabe unbedingt noch drei oder vier Stunden herauszögern – was sich wohl durchaus hätte machen lassen, denn die Eltern hatten noch nicht zugegeben, dass sie das Geld schon von einem Onkel der Mutter bekommen hatten. Aber das sah Tobias nicht ein. Es wurde verlangt, dass er selbst das Lösegeld übergeben solle. Das war ihm gerade recht. Hautnah beobachten können – vielleicht sogar, wenn es sich ergab, einen der Täter entwaffnen und die Bande stellen. Aber da hatte er sich sauber verkalkuliert. Tja, und am 22. Mai vor zwei Jahren – es war ein Freitag und wir wollten gerade ins Wochenende starten, hatten das Gepäck schon im Auto, als Sherlock urplötzlich auftauchte und mir eröffnete, dass Gregson entführt worden sei. Er wusste inzwischen auch schon ganz genau von wem. Es war der Racheakt eines Mannes, dessen Bruder Tobias eingebuchtet hatte, und den sie im Knast zu Krüppel geschlagen hatten. Er hatte sein eigenes Kind zu seiner Schwester gegeben und er und seine Frau hatten die verzweifelten Eltern gespielt. Das Geld von einem unliebsamen Verwandten sollte der behinderte Bruder bekommen."  
"ist denn dieses Verwandtschftsverhältnis vorher niemandem aufgefallen?" wunderte ich mich.  
Greg zuckte die Schultern: "Das war etwa zehn Jahre her und die Brüder hießen Smith. Sherlock hatte, als es dann passiert war und er inzwischen die Lösung hatte, nochmals versucht, Gregsons Team von seinen Nachforschungen zu überzeugen: Dass es eigentlich gar keine Kindesentführung gebe und das eine Falle für Gregson gewesen sei! Da man ihn für einen Spinner hielt, war er schließlich zu mir gekommen, zumal er sicher war, dass die Zeit drängte. Er hatte recht. Sie hatten ihn bereits halbtot geschlagen, als wir ihn befreiten. Als er auf dem Weg der Besserung war, schickten meine Frau und ich ihm einen Präsentkorb – daraufhin schrieb er mir und – es war mehr als nur ein förmlicher Dank, beinahe schon ein Friedensangebot. Als er den ersten Tag wieder im Yard war – noch nicht völlig wieder hergestellt, aber schon im Stande Papierkram zu erledigen – gab es natürlich eine kleine Willkommensfeier in seiner Abteilung. Er bat mich dazu und bedankte sich vor allen Anwesenden bei mir. Es hat ihn einige Überwindung gekostet, denke ich. Und zumindest mitverantwortlich war sicher eine gewisse Physiotherapeutin, die er noch gleichen Jahr geheiratet hat. Wir waren sogar eingeladen. Sherlock auch. Aber er kam nicht, der Stoffel. Tja, seither sind unsere Differenzen beigelegt. Aber behalten Sie das für sich, Gregsons Entführung hat es offiziell so nie gegeben..."  
  
"Wow, was für eine Story", sagte ich und versuchte, nicht ganz so beeindruckt rüber zu kommen, wie ich es gerade war. Außerdem ging mir gerade im Kopf herum, was Sherlock wohl während meiner Entführung vor vier Wochen gedacht haben musste...!  
"Tja und danach kam dann Tobias auch in die Mordkommission. Damit war dann auch sozusagen das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wieder hergestellt", grinste Greg. "So und jetzt habe ich mich derartig trocken gequasselt, dass ich noch ein drittes Bier brauche. Sie auch noch einen Wein, John?"  
"Warum nicht. Wenigstens bekommt es Sherlock heute nicht mit. Im Februar hatte er auch mal so einen Alleingang abgezogen. Ich war stinksauer, setzte mich ab, traf mich zum Lunch mit einer schönen Frau, die ich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, ging nicht mehr an mein Handy, als er sich dann nach Stunden doch noch mal meldete, machte es schließlich aus und naja, am Abend versackte ich noch mit einem alten Kumpel...." Ich nahm das Schmunzeln aus meinem Gesicht und fixierte Greg ernst. "Aber als ich zuhause am ersten Stock vorbei kam – wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und da stand Sherlock, bereit, mit meiner Krücke auf mich einzuschlagen."  
"W-was...?!“  
„Naja...ich war um einiges weniger leichtfüßig die Treppe heraufgekommen als sonst...“  
„Oh, er dachte, jemand hätte Sie erwischt und käme nun mit Ihrem Schlüssel ins Haus, du meine Güte...!"  
"Genau. Aber mal abgesehen davon: Er hat kein Verständnis für – gelegentliche Besäufnisse...naja, den Kontrollverlust, das Absterben von Gehirnzellen..."  
"Täte ihm vielleicht mal ganz gut", bemerkte Greg trocken. Wir grinsten und bestellten tatsächlich noch eine Runde.

 

 

 


	59. 'Ja. Soziopath, ich seh's ein...'

  
"Was...was ist das mit Donovan?" wagte ich mich weiter vor, nachdem Greg einen ordentlichen Zug von seinem frischen Bier genommen hatte. „Ich meine, Sherlock hat sie mir sarkastisch als 'alte Freundin' vorgestellt – naja, gerade eine Dreiviertelstunde zuvor hatte er auch von einem menschlichen Schädel behauptet: Freund von mir. Donovan sagte: Er hat keine Freunde. Ich habe dann bald darauf jemanden getroffen, der von sich behauptete, er sei das, was bei Sherlock Holmes einem Freund noch am ehesten entspräche: Ein Feind! Sherlock selbst würde ihn vermutlich sogar seinen Erzfeind nennen... – es war Mycroft!"  
Greg lachte. "Ja, die theatralischen Holmes-Brüder, das ist typisch! – Aber eigentlich ist es überhaupt nicht komisch...", setzte er leise hinzu.  
"Nein, ist es nicht...", murmelte ich und war nahe daran, ihm von der Sache mit den Glückskekssprüchen zu erzählen...  
  
          Ein Mensch ohne Freund, ist wie eine trostlose Einsamkeit.  
  
          Wer mir schmeichelt, ist mein Feind,  
          wer mir meine Fehler sagt, ist mein Freund...'  
  
Aber das wäre wirklich zu weit gegangen. Ich räusperte mich rasch und fragte stattdessen gespannt: "Also, was ist nun...mit der 'alten Freundin'...?“  
"Naja, also das mit Donovan...ehrlich, John, das sollte ich lassen... Das ist zu...ehm... – also schön... Aber Sie halten dicht, ja?"  
  
Der DI hatte längst das Stadium der Redseligkeit erreicht und mir war gerade bewusst geworden, dass ich ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und großen Augen bettelnd angesehen hatte. Sieh an, Greg war empfänglich für das, was eine meiner Exfreundinnen mal als Dackelblick bezeichnet hatte!   
  
Ich nickte eifrig: „Versprochen!“  
"Aber ich kann nicht ins Detail gehen, wir haben das so am Rande mitbekommen und nicht alle Einzelheiten – also, wenn es denn Einzelheiten gab, will ich mal sagen.  
Wir hatten damals einen Fall, wo wir mit der Sitte zusammenarbeiteten: Jemand überfiel reihenweise Prostituierte vom Straßenstrich. Die Sache lief anscheinend immer so ab: Er stahl ein Auto, gabelte eine Nutte auf, fuhr sie in ein Versteck und verprügelte sie, die letzten zwei waren gestorben. Er wurde von Mal zu Mal brutaler. Eine junge Kollegin von der Sitte sollte Lockvogel spielen.“  
  
„Donovan?!“ hakte ich ein.  
  
„Genau. Sie war richtig wild drauf. Wir machten sie so zurecht, wie dieser Kerl es bevorzugte. Großes Dekolletee, knallenges Miniröckchen mit Leo-Muster, Netzstrümpfe, High-Heels...sie sah schon richtig scharf aus, das können Sie mir glauben. Und wir hatten versucht, die restlichen Schwestern, die der Viktimologie entsprachen, aus dieser Gegend fernzuhalten. Da hielten dann auch einige Wagen an...aber denen war Sally zu teuer. Es wurde nichts an diesem Abend. Sherlock hatte ich zwar von der Sache erzählt und er hatte halbherzig ein paar Tipps abgegeben, aber der Fall interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht. Er war zeitgleich an einem Einbruch mit Mord dran, der ihn völlig zu fesseln schien. Aber dadurch ergab es sich, dass ich ihm gleich noch in dieser Nacht von unserer Pleite erzählte. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht zuhörte, aber das stimmte nicht so ganz. Jedenfalls bekam ich eine halbe Stunde später einen Anruf aus Donovans Wohnung. Es war Sherlock, der gerade unseren Nuttenschläger überwältigt hatte! Ihm muss wohl bald nach meinem Bericht der Gedanke gekommen sein, dass der Täter den Braten nicht nur gerochen hatte, sondern sich auch rächen würde. Sherlock erwischte ihn in Donovans Wohnung, wo er sie bereits chloroformiert, gefesselt und geknebelt hatte, sich noch Mut antrank und nur darauf wartete, dass sie wieder richtig wach werden würde, damit er loslegen konnte.  
  
Bald danach ließ sich Donovan zu mir versetzen. Als ich dann Sherlock mal wieder dazu holte, merkte ich es: Sie himmelte ihn an, sie versuchte, mit ihm zu flirten! Dass das komplett von ihm abprallte, hielt sie anfangs vielleicht noch für Professionalität und ließ sich daher nicht entmutigen. Anscheinend hatte sein ach so ritterliches Einschreiten völlig falsche Hoffnungen bei ihr geweckt, denn, dass er den Fall anfangs langweilig gefunden hatte, war ihr nicht entgangen. Und wenn sie ihm nichts bedeutet hätte, hätte es ja auch genügt, mich zu verständigen, oder den Notruf zu wählen, nicht wahr?"  
"Tja, Saubere Deduktion eigentlich...", schmunzelte ich  
"Naja, aber mit zu wenigen Daten..."  
"Richtig, denn...es gefällt ihm, es turnt ihn an, je...bizarrer das Verbrechen, umso mehr. Das hat sie gesagt. Und dass er ein Psychopath wäre, der sicher mal aus purer Langeweile selbst einen Mord begehen würde. Sie hat mich gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit vor ihm gewarnt!"  
"Dann waren Sie ihr gleich sympathisch."  
"Denken Sie? Danach sah es mir nicht aus... und was passierte dann? Hat sie versucht, sich mit ihm zu verabreden oder so etwas?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Tja – wie es dann genau zum Eklat kam, das wissen nur Gott und Donovan – und eventuell Sherlock, wenn er es denn so ganz kapiert hat. Vom einen auf den nächsten Fall, hackte sie plötzlich nur noch auf ihm herum...“  
„Autsch...“, kommentierte ich. „Jetzt wird mir so manches klarer...!“  
"Na, und dann begann sie sich in Psychologie schlau zu machen. Profiling und so. Seither stellt sie wüste Prognosen darüber an, was wir noch von Sherlock zu befürchten haben, aber das kennen Sie ja..."  
"Ich bin sicher, er hat einen guten Grund für das alles, auch wenn ich im Moment noch nicht verstehe, warum er denn jetzt noch schweigt. Trotzdem – ein, zwei Sätze darüber, was er vorhat...! – manchmal könnte ich ihm wirklich eine reinhauen..."  
Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein: Einmal hab ich's getan. Und ich meine nicht die Sache mit der Sprengfalle in dem Riesen-Liebesnest..."  
"War das auch so eine Aktion?" wollte Greg wissen.  
  
Okay, hätte ich doch meine große Klappe gehalten...! Trinken und dabei über Sherlock reden, war eine riskante Kombination...  
  
"Kommen Sie schon, John! Nach dem, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe, können Sie sich jetzt nicht in Schweigen hüllen!"  
"Ja, ich seh's ein... Aber zu niemandem ein Wort darüber! Also, das war kurz nach der Geschichte mit Gellert und Bulldogg. Es ging Sherlock noch nicht wieder so gut und wir hatten schon wieder einen Auftrag. Samstag und Sonntag hatte er sich schon wieder eine Menge Termine aufgehalst. Ich merkte, dass ihn das eigentlich noch zu sehr anstrengte. Dann schrieb er unheimlich viel, das fiel mir auf. Er macht sich sonst höchstens mal ein paar knappe Notizen. Aber das war, als wolle er einen Roman auf seinem Laptop schreiben. Er erklärte mir, er habe Kopfschmerzen und Konzentrationsstörungen. Irgendwann beschloss er, dass er wohl eine Pause brauche und wir essen gehen sollten, also waren wir Sonntagabend bei einem Chinesen. Während eines Falles – das hätte mich ja schon stutzig machen sollen! Er hatte eine Fischpfanne, ich Geflügel. In der Nacht hörte ich, dass er sich übergeben musste. Er konnte nichts mehr bei sich behalten und sobald er aufstand, hatte er mit massivem Schwindel zu kämpfen. Sonst hatte er keine Symptome. Das war schon sehr mysteriös. Nun hatten wir aber einen dringenden Fall und unsere Klientin hatte extra Gäste eingeladen, die er an diesem Morgen befragen wollte und danach hatten wir noch einen Termin. Also hat er mich los geschickt. Natürlich habe ich mir trotzdem den Kopf zerbrochen, was ihm fehlen könnte. Zwei, drei Theorien hatte ich: Darunter einen Hirntumor oder einen im Innenohr. Dann fiel mir noch eine vierte harmlose Diagnose ein – und gleichzeitig kam mir die Idee, dass er vielleicht simuliert haben könnte...!"  
"Oh, nein! Da kann ich verstehen, dass Sie stinksauer waren. Da hätte ich ihm sicher auch sein arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen."  
"Naja, ich bin sofort nachhause aufgebrochen, hab ihm die Bettdecke weggerissen, unter die er sich gerade erst geflüchtet hatte – noch vollständig angezogen! – und hab ihn angebrüllt. Aber er sah es überhaupt nicht ein: Schließlich hätte er mir doch gesagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsse. Er habe es schließlich getan, damit ich nicht weiß, was er inzwischen treibt, weil ich es nicht gutgeheißen hätte! Ich müsse also kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte! – Als dann aus seinem einstudierten, entschuldigenden Lächeln schließlich doch ein hochmütiges, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen wurde, sind mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt..."  
"So richtig in die Fresse?" fragte Greg mit verhaltenem Schmunzeln.  
"Nein, in den Magen."  
"Oh, natürlich, klar, passte ja auch viel besser zu seinem Vergehen...", grinste der DI zustimmend.  
"Ich hab den Schlag noch abgebremst – aber das war immer noch ganz ordentlich, obwohl er ihn hat kommen sehen..."  
"Hat er zurückgeschlagen?"  
"Zuerst mal konnte er das gar nicht. Ich hab noch so was gesagt, wie: 'Vielleicht hilft das beim Kotzen!' und bin dann nach oben gerauscht. Gott, war ich vielleicht sauer! Ich bin noch nie so zornig auf irgendwen gewesen! Später habe ich mich mit dem selben alten Kumpel zugeschüttet wie schon beim ersten Mal."  
"Und haben Sie nochmal drüber gesprochen?"  
"Der Fall kam uns dazwischen und – naja, ich wurde im Museum verhaftet, Sie haben mich aus dem Verhörraum rausgeschmuggelt und dann..." Ich ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.  
"Oh, DIESE Geschichte! Meine Güte!"  
"Ja, erst danach kamen wir nochmal auf die Sache zurück. Und er meinte schließlich, er glaube, es jetzt begriffen zu haben..."  
„Aber er trickst Sie nach wie vor aus.“  
„Ja, tut er“, gab ich resigniert zu. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt fairerweise auch erzählen müssen, wie er sich anschließend um mich gekümmert hatte, aber ich wollte keine Panikattacke zugeben, schon gar nicht unter der Dusche, oder war ich dazu einfach zu feige, weil das wieder Gerede gegeben hätte...?  
  
„Und – haben Sie seither nochmal Ihren Ärger über ihn ersäuft?“  
  
„Nein, seit Anfang März nicht mehr...“  
  
„Erstaunlich", bemerkte er trocken.  
"Sie haben doch auch erst nach fünf Wochen ein paar Gläser Scotch getrunken", gab ich zurück.  
"Stimmt. So gesehen..." Er grinste: "Na dann: Auf Sherlock Holmes...!"  
  
Wir saßen hier gemütlich, satt und angesäuselt beim Griechen und amüsierten uns, während Sherlock...!  
  
...während Sherlock in einem womöglich fensterlosen Raum vielleicht auf einer schmalen, harten Pritsche lag und um diese Uhrzeit wahrscheinlich schon ins Dunkel starrte, weil sie ihm schon das Licht ausgemacht hatten...   
Oh, Gott, war er denn auch wirklich wenigstens sicher dort? Was, wenn Moriarty sich dazu entschlossen hatte die Black Queen zu sponsern? Zu Protegieren? sie war immerhin mal ein Star gewesen...!  
...Mrs Wenceslas war ja schließlich auch in Pentonville ermordet worden...!  
  
"John! Machen Sie sich wegen Sherlock keinen Kopf, das ist nicht seine erste Nacht im Knast - und er hat eine Einzelzelle! Er ist okay", versicherte Greg.  
"Und wenn doch Moriarty dahinter steckt? Denken Sie an Mrs Wenceslas!"  
"Sie hatte keine Einzelzelle und sie wurde vergiftet. Sherlock passiert nichts!"  
"Gott, ich hoffe, Sie haben recht..."  
"Oh, Sie denken immer noch an Moriarty... Würde Moriarty die Schwarze Dame protegieren, hätte sie nicht diese Beute gebraucht, oder?" argumentierte der DI.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwelche Einnahmequellen muss er ja auch haben..."  
"Also schön, John, wenn es Ihnen dann besser geht, ich veranlasse, dass er zusätzlichen Schutz erhält." Er holte sein Handy heraus und tippte darauf herum. "Außerdem: Er wird weder schlafen noch essen. Wenn er irgendeine Bedrohung vermutet, wird er auf der Hut sein. Und wenn sich schon Mycroft keine Sorgen macht..."  
"Ja, ich weiß... Wann ist übrigens Nortons Trauerfeier?" fragte ich.  
"Morgen um Drei, wieso?"  
"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht wartet er die irgendwie ab. Lassen Sie uns Schluss machen, ich will nicht, dass Sie meinetwegen auch noch Ärger mit Ihrer Frau bekommen...", seufzte ich.   
"Ist ja auch schon spät..." Er winkte dem Kellner. Als der mit den Rechnungen auch zwei Gläser Ouzo brachte, schob mir Greg seinen auch noch zu.  
"Meine Frau mag es nicht, wenn ich beim nachhause kommen nach Schnaps rieche. Und ich glaube, Sie haben noch nicht die nötige Bettschwere erreicht."  
Ich nahm das Gläschen mit einem Nicken an und murmelte nun doch noch: "Auf Sherlock..."  
  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später lag ich in Sherlocks Bett und versuchte, mich mit meinen letzten zwei Dosenbier vollends abzuschießen, bevor ich wieder noch nüchterner wurde...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch...es begann gerade hell zu werden.  
  
Sherlock sitzt in U-Haft, war mein erster klarer Gedanke.  
  
Unruhig und noch etwas wirr angelte ich nach meinem Laptop auf dem Boden und fuhr ihn hoch.  
  
Watson, mach das nicht, das bringt doch jetzt überhaupt nichts! sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich recht. Ich wusste doch immer noch besser als die Medien, was da gestern abgelaufen war!  
Aber irgendwie brauchte ich Beschäftigung.  
  
Wer weiß, was für eine Räuberpistole die daraus gemacht haben...! dachte ich schaudernd.  
  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung fand ich weder im Guardian noch im Telegraph etwas. Selbst die Sun brachte nichts darüber.  
  
Aber natürlich! ...Mycroft...!  
  
Ich googlete 'busjacking' und 'London' – aber alles, was ich fand, waren drei Anfragen auf Portalen wie 'wer-weiß-was' und dergleichen in der Art von: „Weiß jemand, was mit dem Artikel 'Touristenbus entführt – Scotland Yard steht vor einem Rätsel' passiert ist? Ich habe diese Frage schon gestern auf XYZ gestellt und sie ist von dort gelöscht worden!“  
  
An sich halte ich ja nichts von Zensur, aber diese beruhigte mich etwas. Ich stöberte noch etwas im Netz, bis mich nochmal die Müdigkeit überfiel. Als ich mir noch eine Runde Schlaf gönnte, passierte das Übliche: Ich träumte wirres Zeug: Sherlock fuhr den Bus in eine schmale Gasse. Plötzlich blieb das Vehikel dort stecken und dann begannen sich die Hauswände einander zu nähern! Panik brach aus! Die Fahrgäste drängten nach oben aufs Dach, doch da stand Moriarty und aus den Fenstern der Häuser ragten lauter Gewehrläufe. Sherlock war plötzlich mit Handschellen ans Lenkrad gekettet. Es gab kein Entkommen. Die Karosserie des Busses deformierte sich mehr und mehr – begann zu bersten...die Leute schrien, Sherlock fluchte, Moriarty lachte schallend und ließ sein Handy Stayin' alive spielen.  
  
Dann wachte ich auf.  
  
Was für ein Quatsch – und es war mir so real vorgekommen...!  
  
Ich blieb noch ein wenig liegen, um mich von dem Schrecken zu erholen. Um halb neun stand ich auf, duschte, machte mich fertig und ging einkaufen. Ich beeilte mich und bemühte mich, leise zu sein bei meiner Rückkehr, denn womöglich waren ja die Chandlers bei Mrs Turner zum Brunch – es sei denn, sie ließen es ausfallen, weil Mrs Hudson weg war...  
  
Kurz nachdem ich wieder zuhause war, simste mir Mycroft auf das geheime Handy: „Was Neues?“  
  
Ich rief gleich zurück. „Hallo, Mycroft. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen.“  
  
„Ja, danke, John. Wie ist das gestern Abend ausgegangen?“  
  
„Noch gar nicht. Er hat wohl Gründe, noch zu schweigen. Er hat auch Mrs Kents Hilfe ausgeschlagen und mich wollte er nicht einmal sehen.“  
  
Mycroft seufzte: „Der Junge bringt mich noch in ein frühes Grab...! Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie haben recht: Er wird einen guten Grund haben, so zu handeln.“  
  
„Es ist Ihnen gelungen, die Sache aus den Medien rauszuhalten, habe ich gemerkt. Das ist ja schon mal etwas. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“   
Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
Na, Johnny-Boy? hast du dich gefreut, mal wieder von mir zu träumen? Daddy hat sich köstlich amüsiert! Nana, nicht verzweifeln, Herrchen kommt bald wieder nachhause. Für Sherlock habe ich mir natürlich etwas viel Fieseres ausgedacht als das hier...!   
  
Oh, nein nicht schon wieder! Ich war entsetzt zusammengezuckt,hatte mir die Ballen gegen die Schläfen gepresst in dem unsinnigen Bestreben, mir Moriarty aus meinem Kopf zu quetschen. Ein paar endlose Momente lang drohte ich in abzustürzen in einen Abgrund aus Angst und Wahnsinn - aber dann war es doch an mir vorbeigerauscht, wie ein Geschoss, dass einen verfehlt und ich fand mich keuchend und noch etwas zittrig auf dem Sofa wieder.  
  
Um Zehn simste ich an Lexa Kent: „Gibt es etwas Neues? Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass es ein Attentat auf SH geben könnte, so wie auf Mrs Wenceslas! Kann ich irgendetwas tun? J Watson“  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um alles. Lassen Sie ihn das durchziehen. Es geht ihm so weit gut. Ich war gerade bei ihm“, simste sie gegen elf zurück.  
  
Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Nachmittags meldete sich noch Molly.  
"Naja...", duckste ich herum. "Er...ist wohl in Sicherheit. Aber zu niemandem ein Wort: Sie haben ihn festgenommen, aber eigentlich ist es eine Schutzhaft", behauptete ich dann.  
Ich versuchte, weg zu hören als daraufhin ein ausgedehntes Lamento folgte, in dem sie ihn bedauerte. Es war mühsam, sie wieder loszuwerden. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihr zu sagen, dass ich gerade zu ihm aufbrechen wolle – aber das würde zu nichts führen – außer vielleicht, dass sie dann hätte mit mir kommen wollen. Nein, Sherlock musste diese Sache buchstäblich aussitzen – und ich auch.  
  
Kurz vor Drei kam dann eine SMS von Mycroft: "Kann jetzt nicht telefonieren. Aber er hat wohl inzwischen sein Schweigen gebrochen und sein Plan wurde akzeptiert: Norton wird nach der Trauerfeier fliehen. Sie werden sie entkommen lassen und verfolgen."  
  
Ich simste ihm ein knappes 'Danke' zurück. Als ich mir einen Tee kochte, merkte ich, dass meine Hände zitterten. Irgendwie stand ich ziemlich neben mir. Es ärgerte mich, dass mich dieser geniale Bastard schon wieder so fertig machte. Ich postierte mich mit dem Tee auf dem Sofa und wartete. Würde es jetzt bald vorbei sein? Immer wieder starrte ich auf mein Nokia, das vor mir auf dem Couchtisch lag, und sah die Minuten verstreichen...   
  
Um Halbsieben ging die Haustür – unregelmäßige Schritte kamen die Treppe herauf und ich spürte gleichzeitig Erleichterung – aber auch eine stumpfe Frustration. Ich hätte ihm wohl entgegen gehen sollen, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht...  
Dann hörte ich, wie er in die Küche platzte, eine Schublade aufriss. Rascheln, Knistern und Zischen verrieten mir, dass er mehrere Tabletten nahm und mit Mineralwasser runterspülte. Dann kam er durch die Schiebetür und steuerte humpelnd und, wie mir schien, auch leicht schwankend mit der eben angebrochenen Wasserflasche auf mich zu.   
Als sein Blick mich traf, wirkte er feindselig: Sofort runter von meinem Sofa! sagten seine finsteren Augen unmissverständlich.  
Erschrocken sprang ich auf: "Sherlock..." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wollte ihm helfen, aber er schob sich an mir vorbei und warf sich auf die Couch.  
"Du bist natürlich zu beiden Übergabeterminen erschienen. War ja klar! Auf dich ist kein Verlass!" knurrte er bitter und schloss die Augen. Dabei justierte er noch brummend das Union Jack-Kissen unter seiner Wange und ließ dann den linken Arm einfach fallen, so dass seine behandschuhten Finger den Boden berührten.   
"Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Ja."  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Da lag er in meinem verdreckten Parka und mit einem ungewohnten Basecap, das seine Locken völlig plattdrückte und sein Haar fast komplett verschwinden ließ, das hagere Gesicht noch bleicher und hohlwangiger als sonst und tiefe Schatten unter den Augen.   
  
Watson, was hast du erwartet? Du musst doch sehen, was los ist, du bist schließlich Arzt und du kennst ihn! Er ist übernächtigt und dehydriert! Er hat alles verweigert: Wasser, Schlaf, Nahrung, Schmerzmittel... Sicher hat er gerade stundenlang irgendwelchen Idioten haarklein diesen Fall erklärt, sich beherrschen müssen, sie nicht anzugiften und zu beleidigen wegen ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit...!  
  
Als mein Gehirn wieder richtig zu funktionieren begann, war Sherlock bereits erschöpft eingeschlafen und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Fast ohne ihn zu berühren, sah ich nach seinem zerfetzten Hosenbein unter dem ein sauberer Verband hervorlugte. Gut, wenn er wenigstens das hatte machen lassen, sollte der Verband noch zwei Tage drauf bleiben.  
  
  
Ich bezog in meinem Sessel Posten und beobachtete den Schlafenden – anfangs wachsam, später bisweilen dösend.   
  
Erst gegen Zehn begann er sich matt zu regen. Diesmal schlich ich mich rasch zu ihm und setzte mich direkt neben ihn auf den Couchtisch. Er blinzelte und tastete fahrig nach der Wasserflasche und ich gab sie ihm. Während er durstig beinahe die ganz Flasche leerte, beobachtete ich ihn. Es ging ihm wohl schon etwas besser. Schließlich nahm ich ihm die Flasche aus den Händen und schraubte sie zu. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ich und nahm seinen Puls. "Brauchst du etwas?"  
  
Sein trüber Blick streifte mich kurz und während sein müdes Gesicht immernoch ausdruckslos schlaff wirkte, stellte er mit einem ungewohnten, nachsichtigen Lächeln in der Stimme fest: "Schon gut, John..., du hast Fragen..."  
  
"Nein, nicht jetzt, Sherlock. Erhol' dich erst mal...", sagte ich erleichtert.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Lesende!
> 
> dieses Posting hat nun auch den Stand der Originalausgabe auf fanfiktion.de erreicht, wo ich seit 1. 7. 2012 schreibe. Das heißt: Ab jetzt werden die neuen Kapis langsamer kommen, so jeden zweiten oder dritten Tag.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch weiterhin Gute Unterhaltung!  
> Eure Nothing


	60. Wieder in Freiheit

  
  
  
  
  
"Schon gut, John... Du hast Fragen..."  
"Nein, nicht jetzt, Sherlock. Erhol' dich erst mal...", sagte ich erleichtert.  
  
Er nickte dankbar und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber in dein Bett?"  
"Später...", nuschelte er.  
"Okay, aber versuch nicht, alleine aufzustehen, ja?"  
   
Er hob nochmal halb die Lider.  
  
"Wie spätisses...?"  
"Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken."  
"Wasisdasdennfürne Antwort...", murmelte er etwas unwirsch.  
  
Ich hatte das jetzt wirklich nicht gefragt, damit ICH nicht die nächsten Stunden auf einem Sessel verbringen musste. Doch er war auch schon wieder weggedämmert, also rührte ich mich nicht, bis ich sicher war, dass er wieder fest schlief, dann zog ich in den alten Sessel am Kopfende des Couchtischs um und versuchte, etwas abzuschalten.  
  
Mycroft..., ich hätte Mycroft nochmal Bescheid sagen müssen... Aber nicht jetzt, es ist Drei Uhr früh dort und wahrscheinlich ist er sowieso längst im Bilde... Lexa Kent hätte sich ja auch mal melden können. Ich hätte ihn doch abgeholt...  
  
Ich hatte nicht viel runtergebracht heute, mir nur gegen Eins ein Sandwich gemacht und dann die zweite Hälfte bis um Fünf liegen lassen. Jetzt bekam ich langsam Hunger und hoffte nur, mein Magen werde nicht knurren. Nicht hörbar wenigstens...  
  
   
  
Nach Mitternacht rührte er sich wieder. Als ich sah, dass er sich hoch stemmte, beeilte ich mich, ihn zu erreichen.  
  
„Hey, was hab ich gesagt? Du stehst nicht alleine auf...! – Langsam, Sherlock, ...setz' dich erst mal auf...“  
  
Er gehorchte. Seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und verzögert. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf den Tisch. „Schwindlig? – Na, siehst du...“, kommentierte ich sein Nicken.  
  
„Geht gleich...“, behauptete er etwas außer Atem und lehnte seine Stirn für ein paar Momente in die schlanken Hände.  
  
„Kann ich dir was zu essen machen?“ fragte ich.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aber dann schloss er die Augen, schwankte ein wenig.  
  
„Hilf mir mal ins Bad...“, murmelte er immer noch etwas benommen.  
  
Ich stand auf und zog ihn hoch. Als er sich auf meine Schulter stütze, konnte ich spüren, wie fertig er war. Und leicht erhöhte Temperatur schien er mir auch zu haben. „Langsam, Sherlock..., wird's gehen?“ fragte ich.  
  
Er nickte und wirklich wurde er von Schritt zu Schritt etwas sicherer – auch wenn er hinkte.  
  
„Ich komm schon klar, John...“, beteuerte er mir, an der Tür angekommen.  
  
Ich ging in sein Zimmer und öffnete die Tür zum Bad einen kleinen Spalt. „Sag rechtzeitig Bescheid, falls dir schlecht wird.“  
  
Wenigstens war Sonntag und ich konnte mich um ihn kümmern...!  
  
Ich hörte Kleider zu Boden fallen...dann das Rauschen der Dusche... – Na, toll, der Verband wird nass, der wäre besser noch draufgeblieben...! – ...kein Toilettengang zu hören. Ja, dehydriert. Er muss in Pentonville wirklich alles verweigert haben, armer Kerl...  
  
Dann ging die Tür auf und ein splitterfasernackter Sherlock humpelte heraus und kroch schwerfällig ins Bett.  
  
„Ich mach dir einen neuen Verband und hol dir einen Schlafanzug“, schmunzelte ich mitleidig.  
  
„Bloß nich'...ich beweg mich jetzt nicht mehr...“, behauptete er mit schon wieder geschlossenen Augen.  
  
„Na schön, Sherlock. Wäre ja besser gewesen, du hättest den Verband noch draufgelassen – und auch nicht durchgeweicht." Ich schlug die Decke zurück und besah mir den langen Schnitt, der sich seitlich an seiner Wade entlangzog. Er war ordentlich versorgt worden, aber eben erst nach sechs, sieben Stunden und hatte sich etwas entzündet.  
  
„Lass das jetz'. Mach das Licht aus!“ quengelte Sherlock.  
  
„Du willst doch, dass das bald verheilt, also stell dich nicht so an.“   
Das Bein wurde unter die Decke gezogen.  
  
„Ich weiß, du bist erschöpft. Ich hol nur schnell Desinfektionsmittel, eine Salbe und mach dir einen frischen Verband. Geht ganz fix.“  
  
Ich ignorierte sein theatralisches Stöhnen.  
  
„John?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Aspirin...“  
  
„Ich bring' dir was mit“, versicherte ich.  
  
     
Keine fünf Minuten später war ich nicht nur fertig, sondern Sherlock auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Ich schlich nach oben, um mich ebenfalls für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Um Sherlocks Kleidung, die jetzt hier im Bad herumlag, konnte ich mich morgen kümmern. Also stahl ich mich leise in sein Zimmer und schlüpfte vorsichtig in die rechte Hälfte des Bettes...  
  
  
  
  
„Bitte, bleiben Sie auf Ihren Plätzen und bewahren Sie Ruhe! Ich möchte wirklich niemandem etwas tun...“, nuschelte Sherlock.   
  
Ich war unterdessen aufgewacht. Hatte er noch mehr ausgeplaudert, als ich noch geschlafen hatte? Schlafwandeln und dergleichen waren natürlich allein schon Grund genug, sich im Knast wach zu halten, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass solche Geständnisse vor Gericht Beweiskraft haben.  
Schweiß perlte auf seiner gerunzelten Stirn und ich sah eine geballte Faust unter der Decke hervorragen. Ich strich über seinen Unterarm und spürte die Narbe des Schnittes, den ich in Isfahan vernäht hatte. Sie würde bald kaum noch zu sehen sein...   
Nach einem leisen Ächzen entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
Natürlich war ich wahnsinnig neugierig auf seine Geschichte – egal, ob ich sie würde bloggen können oder nicht! – aber jetzt sollte er sich ausschlafen können... Doch jetzt stahl ich mich leise hinaus, um mir ein kleines, verspätetes Abendessen zu gönnen. Mittlerweile war ich wirklich hungrig wie der sprichwörtliche Wolf...  
  
  
  
  
  
Er ist wieder da! dachte ich erleichtert, noch ehe ich die Augen aufmachte.  
  
Es war schon hell als ich vom einen auf den anderen Moment erwachte und gleich völlig präsent war...ohne dass mich irgendetwas aufgeschreckt hätte – seltsamerweise...  
  
Sherlock schlief immer noch. Das war ja fast beängstigend. Aber er sah schon viel besser aus, also war es wohl okay. Ich schlich hinaus, machte mich oben fertig und suchte schon mal alles für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zusammen, damit es schneller gehen sollte, wenn er erst einmal wach war. Dann simste ich Mycroft: "Sie wissen ja sicher, dass er wieder frei ist. Er ist okay und ruht sich aus. Eine Sorge weniger für Sie! Bis bald."     
  
Mit meinem Laptop bezog ich – bis auf die Schuhe vollständig angezogen – wieder Posten auf dem Bett, durchstöberte ein wenig die online-News und machte ein paar Notizen. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf ich einen Blick auf den Schlafenden.   
  
Mehr als eine Stunde später merkte ich, dass er zu mir hoch blinzelte.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte ich leise.  
"...hungrig...!" nuschelte er mit mattem Lächeln zurück.  
"Na, dagegen kann ich dir doch was verordnen!" grinste ich, angenehm überrascht von dieser ungewohnten Äußerung und machte mich gleich an die Arbeit.   
Hoffentlich schlief Sherlock inzwischen nicht wieder ein...  
  
Als ich fast fertig war, sah ich nochmal nach ihm. Er zog sich gerade vorsichtig und noch etwas schwerfällig zum Sitzen hoch und ich bemerkte, wie er fröstelte. Wortlos hängte ich ihm den blauen Morgenmantel um die nackten Schultern. "Frühstück kommt gleich", informierte ich ihn.   
  
Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich bald darauf Sherlock tatsächlich mit Heißhunger sein Frühstück hinunter schlingen sah, bemühte mich aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Irgendwie strahlte er Erleichterung aus. Nach seinem gefährlichen und nervenaufreibenden Abenteuer und der unangenehmen Nacht im Knast fühlte er sich hier wieder geborgen.   
Meine eigene Portion Rühreier mit Speck und backed Beans drohte unterdessen kalt zu werden: Ich vergaß bei diesem Anblick fast, selbst etwas zu essen.  
  
"Ich weiß, was dir durch den Kopf geht", feixte der große Detektiv schließlich hochzufrieden. "...'Gut, dass die Chandlers nicht sehen, wie du mit deinem praktisch nackten Mitbewohner in seinem Bett frühstückst'...!"  
Er lag falsch, aber ich grinste nur zurück. "Irgendwann werden wir da aber schon mal hin müssen..."  
   
  
  
„Also schön, John, wie viel weißt du schon?“ begann Sherlock als ich bis auf Tee, Milch und natürlich unsere Henkelbecher alles abgeräumt hatte und mich wieder zu ihm gesellte.  
„Oh, na gut...", antwortete ich etwas überrumpelt und schenkte nach, um Zeit zu schinden. "...also Elaine kam vor gut zweieinhalb Jahren zu dir, weil sie gemerkt hatte dass ihre Vorgängerin in ihrem neuen Job einen tödlichen Unfall gehabt hatte. Hatte sie ihr Notizbuch gefunden?"  
"Genau. Die Sache war so offensichtlich, dass ich nicht interessiert war, also verwies ich sie an Scotland Yard."  
"Äh, aber – ?" stutzte ich. "Ach, so...! Daraufhin beichtete sie dir, dass das nicht geht, weil sie zu einer Gang gehört..."  
"Richtig. Zu einer Gang von Umweltaktivisten, verdeckt arbeitendes Organ von Greenpeace...", präzisierte Sherlock.  
"Moment! War es das, was sie glaubte, oder wollte sie dich reinlegen?"  
"Es war das, was sie glaubte! Sie, ihr Freund Vince und drei andere junge Leute hatten kurz zuvor schon ein Pelzgeschäft heimgesucht: Scheiben eingeschlagen und die Auslagen mit blutrotem Spraylack ruiniert, zwei von den anderen, hatten noch mehr anrichten wollen, als eigentlich geplant gewesen war und waren geschnappt worden. Aber sie hatten dieses Missgeschick zur Öffentlichkeitsarbeit genutzt. Märtyrer – oder richtiger gesagt: Konfessoren* für ihre Sache! Elaine Fairfield und Vincent Granger hatten überlegt, ob sie sich nachträglich einen klangvollen Namen geben sollten und wollten mit Bekennerschreiben in dieser Richtung weiter machen. Sie hatten schon ein Versuchslabor ins Auge gefasst, wo sie in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion die Tiere befreien wollten. Aber dann waren sie angesprochen worden, – angeworben, besser gesagt: Von einer Dame, die behauptete, zu Greenpeace zu gehören. Als die beiden Enthusiasten hörten, dass sie plante, einen so großen Übeltäter zu bestrafen, waren sie gleich Feuer und Flamme. Elaine war nicht begeistert, für so einen Tierschänder zu arbeiten, aber es war ja, um Zeichen zu setzen. Doch als sie vom Tod ihrer Vorgängerin erfuhr, wurde sie misstrauisch."  
"Was war mit den Schwarzmarktgeschäften dieses sauberen Händlers?" fragte ich.  
"Davon wusste sie nichts. Das stand nur auf italienisch in dem Notizbuch der Toten. Ich ließ mir die angebliche Greenpeaceaktivistin beschreiben. Während Elaine dieser Aufforderung nachkam – und sie hat eine vergleichsweise wirklich gute Beobachtungsgabe – erinnerte sie sich nicht nur an Zöpfe und einen Strickpulli aus ungefärbter Wolle und solche Dinge. Mit einem Mal wusste sie wieder etwas von einen schwachen Geruch von Haarspray oder ähnlichem und von Nagellackrückständen an den Händen der Frau. Das passte ja nun gar nicht zu ihrem sonstigen Jute-statt-Plastik-Outfit! Sie konnte nicht echt sein! Ich hatte die Coups der Schwarzen Dame natürlich ein wenig in den Medien verfolgt. Und mir fiel auf, dass dieser Pelzhändler ausgezeichnet in ihr Beuteschema passte. Bisher hatte ich jedoch keinen Grund gesehen, ihrem Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch was, wenn sie und ihre Gang eine Mörderbande waren? Also befasste ich mich genauer mit ihren älteren Arbeiten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl schon häufiger in der Planungsphase Mitarbeiter der überfallenen Firmen oder deren Lieferanten bzw. Hausangestellte aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Ich versuchte mit Elaine zusammen, die besagte Dame in der Yellowpress zu finden, denn die Sache mit der Schachfigur und die Tatsache, dass sie gut aussah, ließen mich vermuten, dass sie Bewunderung suchte – aber Fehlanzeige! Die Aufmerksamkeit, die der Schwarzen Dame gezollt wurde, genügte ihr anscheinend weitgehend. Was ihre Identität anging, tappte ich völlig im Dunkeln. Um meine Klienten zu schützen, versuchte ich den ermittelnden Yarder für meine Erkenntnisse und meinen Plan zu interessieren."  
"Es hatte also gar nichts damit zu tun, dass du mit Lestrade Krach hattest und ihm eins auswischen wolltest?“ wurde mir klar.  
„Ach, Unsinn! Du...kennst doch... meine Schwäche", gestand er etwas kleinlaut. "Ich merkte erst viel später, dass die beiden DIs ein Problem miteinander hatten... Gregson war einfach an dieser Einbruchserie dran, das war alles! – Allerdings, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dass er Lestrades Erzfeind ist, hätte ich trotzdem so gehandelt... Nicht gut, ...schon klar...“, murmelte er mit niedergeschlagenen Augen.  
„Im Gegenteil!“ versicherte ich und versuchte, mein Lächeln im Zaum zu halten, damit kein Grinsen daraus wurde.   
  
Wenn Sherlock Fehler bei sich sucht und damit falsch liegt, bin ich jedes Mal total... – ja, was eigentlich...!? 'Entwaffnet'? 'Gerührt'? ...vielleicht musst das Wort dafür erst noch erfunden werden: Sherlock ist nicht „niedlich“ oder so etwas – aber wenn er einsichtig zu sein versucht, obwohl er mal in zwischenmenschlicher Hinsicht NICHTS falsch gemacht hat, bzw. das tatsächlich zweitrangig ist, wie in diesem Fall, dann empfinde ich etwas, das dem irgendwie doch ziemlich nahe kommt. Er ist dann kindlich, naiv, ein Parsifal – ein reiner Tor – in dieser Hinsicht natürlich nur – in anderer hat er es faustdick hinter den Ohren...! Aber auch wenn er nicht wirklich ein Soziopath im eigentlichen Sinne ist und er das oft bloß als Entschuldigung vorschiebt, damit er sich daneben benehmen kann, beweisen mir solche Momente, dass er trotzdem Defizite in dieser Richtung hat und dass so mancher Fauxpas wirklich ungewollt ist.  
  
„Wirklich...?“ fragte er ehrlich erstaunt und ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Es mag illoyal und ...rachsüchtig gewirkt haben, aber das war Zufall. Du hast der Gerechtigkeit und der Wahrheit zum Sieg verholfen, deine Informanten gerettet, das war doch viel wichtiger! Naja, und diese Rivalität zwischen den zwei Yardern...ich meine: DAS war es doch, was...'nicht gut' war...“  
„Aber Lestrade hat es so aufgefasst...“, sagte Sherlock verunsichert.   
Dass er mir DAS jetzt zeigen konnte...! Wieso hatte er mir in diesem Fall nicht auch vertrauen können?!  
„Frag ihn doch einfach bei Gelegenheit“, schlug ich einfach vor. „Erklär's ihm. Du weißt doch, dass sich die beiden inzwischen ganz gut verstehen, oder nicht?“  
„...'ganz...gut'...?“ fragte Sherlock zurück und klang irritiert.  
Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht loslachte und so verriet, was mir Lestrade erzählt hatte.  
„Ja. Frag' ihn einfach. Geh mit ihm einen trinken!“  
„Ich geh nicht mal mit dir einen trinken!“ entgegnete er beinahe entrüstet.  
„Aber du dinierst donnerstags mit mir, zu besonderen...oder – extremen Anlässen hast du Whiskey parat... – gleich nach unserem ersten Fall, als wir von dem Chinesen hierherkamen zum Beispiel... Ich sage ja nicht, du sollst dich betrinken, du musst dazu überhaupt keinen Alkohol trinken – es geht...um die Situation...das Ambiente... Naja, vielleicht wird es helfen, wenn Lestrade dabei wirklich ein, zwei Bier trinkt...“  
  
Sherlock musterte mich zweifelnd.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock! Zurück zum Fall! Also: Gregson war natürlich verzweifelt genug anzubeißen, klar. Aber mussten Elaine und – äh – Vincent dann nicht weiter mitspielen?"  
"...offen...kundig...“, stammelte er noch immer abgelenkt. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und fuhr fort. „Und Elaine brachte weitere Details über die aktuellen Geschäfte mit Schmugglern in Erfahrung. Ich erklärte ihr, dass ihre Chefin kein Interesse daran hatte, Leopardenfelle zu verhunzen, sondern sie sicher alle am Abend vor dem Eintreffen der Schmugglerware zu einer letzten Besprechung bestellen – dann aber überraschend schon zuschlagen würde: Nämlich, um an das zu heranzukommen, was der Händler den Schmugglern als Gegenleistung anzubieten hatte. Dollars vielleicht, oder Euro, Gold, Waffen vielleicht... Deshalb sollte Elaine behaupten, diese Lieferung käme einen Tag später, als sie tatsächlich angekündigt war."  
"Und deshalb waren auch diese Afrikaner beim Zugriff! Verstehe, aber war das nicht furchtbar riskant? Die Norton hat doch wahrscheinlich erwartet, dass sie höchstens auf ein paar Nachtwächter trifft! Hat sie den Braten denn nicht sofort gerochen?"  
"Deshalb musste ich auch zusehen, dass ich Elaine und Vincent da schnellstens wieder rausbekam, während Gregson zuschlug."  
Ich bekam fast eine Gänsehaut – obwohl es über zweieinhalb Jahre her war! "Was denn, du warst dabei?!" schnappte ich entsetzt.  
"Durch Elaine kannte ich mich in dem Laden aus und schaffte es, mich im Laufe des Nachmittags dort zu verstecken und nach Geschäftsschluss unseren Fluchtweg vorzubereiten. Ein Schlupfloch, das der Gang völlig unbekannt war! Selbst dem Typen, der dort schon als Kammerjäger herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Als der Verrat dann aufflog, mussten meine beiden Informanten zusehen, dass sie sich rechtzeitig absetzten. Aber die Sache ging nicht ganz so glatt wie geplant. Was ich nicht wusste: Der Pelzhändler hatte Tags zuvor seinen Führerschein wegen Alkohol am Steuer eingebüßt und kam ausnahmsweise mit Chauffeur, nämlich seinem Sohn, der sah uns aus dem Gebäude flüchten und feuerte kurz entschlossen auf uns. Das konnte nicht mal ich ahnen! Vincent riss mich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Schusslinie und wir entkamen, ohne dass das Yard wirklich etwas davon mitbekam."  
"Oder Gregson vermutete so etwas, wollte dir aber keine Schwierigkeiten machen", gab ich zu bedenken um meinen Schrecken zu überspielen.  
"Möglich. Aber er hätte mir nichts nachweisen können und auf meine Informanten wäre er niemals gekommen", versicherte Sherlock gelassen. – Ja, das war mein arrogantes Genie...!  
"Aber dann hast du die Lust an dem Fall verloren. Es gab Komplizen, die nicht direkt an diesem Einbruch beteiligt waren, und die waren natürlich noch frei...", stichelte ich.  
Doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wies Gregson darauf hin und er ging der Sache auch noch eine Weile nach, zwei von diesen Leuten spürte er noch auf, aber er hatte dann bald nachdem die Norton gefasst war, die Möglichkeit das Dezernat zu wechseln, er interessierte sich mehr für Entführungen..., ich denke, weil die mehr hermachen – jedenfalls, wenn es gelingt, die Geiseln wohlbehalten zurück zu bekommen und sein Nachfolger hat dann wohl die Sache falsch eingeschätzt – oder was auch immer..."  
"Und damit schien die Angelegenheit für dich erledigt. Bis vorgestern..."  
"Nicht ganz. Die Norton wusste natürlich, wer sie verraten hatte. Nur von mir wusste sie nichts. Sie ließ aber als Warnung und aus Rache Granger überfallen: Sein Knie wurde so gründlich zertrümmert, dass das Gelenk nur noch versteift werden konnte."  
"Oh, und deshalb ließ sie ihn als Geisel nehmen, nicht seine Frau!"  
„Nicht nur deshalb. Du hast sie ja gesehen. Aber Elaine war nicht nur zierlich und dünn, sie war eine Sportlerin, hypermobil, mit äußerster Körperbeherrschung – eine richtige Akrobatin. Bestens geeignet, an Regenrohren hochzuklettern, sich durch Belüftungsschächte zu schlängeln und dergleichen. Aber zur Zeit ist sie natürlich weit entfernt davon. Aber das hat niemand aus dem Umfeld der Black Queen gewusst. Norton war überraschend gestorben. Ihnen fehlte Vorbereitungszeit, sie hatten es grade mal eben rechtzeitig geschafft, wenigstens Vincent ausfindig zu machen und seine Entführung zu planen. Elaine wandte sich also hilfesuchend an mich. Natürlich sagte ich sofort zu: Vincent hat damals sein Leben für mich riskiert – und die beiden sind immerhin nicht völlig gehirnlos. Du verstehst jetzt, dass ich zwei gute Gründe hatte, ein falsches Foto zu verwenden: Ein Endzwanziger macht als Geisel längst nicht so viel her, wie eine hübsche, verängstigte Mutter mit Kleinkind, außerdem musste ich Vincents Identität geheim halten und...er hat, gemessen an allgemeinen Parametern der Wahrnehmungspsychologie ...eine ziemlich finstere Visage... Aber letztlich ging es ja wirklich um das Wohl einer Mutter und ihres Kindes, wie du mittlerweile weißt..."  
"Ich habe keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass du das nicht aus Jux und Langeweile veranstaltest", versicherte ich ernsthaft. "Die Grangers hatten wohl erfahren, dass Leonard Norton gestorben war und mit Ärger gerechnet: Sie wies sich ins King's Hospital ein und er versuchte unterzutauchen..."   
"Gut kombiniert, John. Ich behauptete also, Elaine sei nach einer Wirbelsäulenverletzung in einer Reha-Klinik und bot an, für sie einzuspringen. Doch meine lieben Verhandlungspartner waren misstrauisch und zäh. Sie wollten sicher sein, von diesem Paar kein zweites Mal über den Tisch gezogen zu werden. Und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie Vince dann auch wirklich frei ließen. Andererseits drängte die Zeit. Sie arbeitete eher für mich, denn von den Reserven, die ich da organisieren sollte, mussten gefälschte Pässe und Fluchtfahrzeuge bezahlt werden. Mir war klar, dass sie das gleich während oder nach der Beerdigung abwickeln würden, weil die Norton sicher sein wollte, dass man sie nicht überging. Angehörige ihrer ebenfalls einsitzenden Komplizen dagegen, wollten Sicherheit, dass sie nicht leer ausgingen, wenn die verbleibende Beute aufgeteilt wurde.“  
  
„Klingt ja ziemlich vertrackt!“ sagte ich.  
  
„Die Norton hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich alle diese Zusammenhänge durchschaute. Ich kenne da auch nicht alle Einzelheiten, das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen noch herausstellen. Ich musste den Entführern anbieten, eine Straftat zu begehen, damit sie sicher sein konnten, dass ich nicht zur Polizei gehen kann. –  Ich tat natürlich völlig entsetzt!“ ergänzte Sherlock dramatisch.   
„Und sie verlangten, dass du einen Bus entführst?“ folgerte ich stöhnend.  
„Ganz so einfach war's nicht. Um sie auf die Idee zu bringen, musste ich sozusagen pokern: Ich habe Ihnen angeboten, einfach eine Bank zu überfallen und ihnen die Beute zu bringen.“  
„Was?!“ ächzte ich fassungslos.  
„Ich sage dir ja: Es war ein Bluff. Das war nämlich keine echte Alternative, wie ich schon stark vermutet hatte: In dem Versteck war nicht einfach nur Geld – sondern auch belastendes Material: Zum Beispiel...wie mir dann klar wurde, als ich die Sachen sah, Schmuck von einem Juwelier, den Francine überfallen hatte.“  
„Der mit den Blutdiamanten?“  
„Unsinn, das war ja bekannt! Es musste offenkundig ein Coup sein, der noch nicht aufgeklärt war, einer, bei dem nachweislich Francine selbst getötet hatte! Aber der Reihe nach: Als nächstes bot ich an, zum Beweis meiner Zuverlässigkeit, eine schwere Geiselnahme zu begehen und sie an einer bestimmten Adresse zu beenden, so dass sie mich dabei würden beobachten können.“  
„Die Entführer haben also gesehen, wie du von dem Bus in diese Wohnung geklettert bist und so weiter?“  
„Mehr noch. Sie haben mich dabei gefilmt.“  
„Oh, Scheiße...“, stöhnte ich. Doch Sherlock lächelte nur grimmig.  
„Das war allerdings nicht die einzige Straftat, die ich am Freitag begehen musste. Weil Vince ja gehbehindert ist, verlangte ich, dass er ein Fluchtfahrzeug benutzen darf. Um sicher zu gehen, dass weder ich noch die Entführer das Vehikel mit Bomben, GPS-Sendern, Kameras oder was auch immer präparieren konnten, musste ich kurz vor der Übergabe auf einem großen Parkplatz erscheinen, den mir diese Gangster nannten. Dort sagte man mir, ich solle ein französisches Auto klauen und dann ließ man mich wissen, wo ich damit hinfahren sollte."   
"Moment! Nicht so schnell! Die Busentführung, wie lief das genau ab?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten Locken. Seine Finger zitterten dabei.   
Fast bereute ich es, ihn darauf festgenagelt zu haben...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hat natürlich nichts mit 'Legend of the Seeker' zu tun: Märtyrer, die überleben, nennt man Konfessoren.


	61. '...the time Sherlock stole a bus...'

  
  
Sherlock seufzte und fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten Locken. Seine Finger zitterten dabei.  
Fast bereute ich es, nachgehakt zu haben, wie denn diese Busentführung nun wirklich gelaufen war.  
  
Er schnaufte nochmal heftig und begann: "Ich habe einen von meinen Obdachlosen zum Trafalgar Square geschickt, bin bei Marble Arch, einem der Abfahrtsorte, selber in einen dieser Busse gestiegen und habe den Fahrer eine Weile beobachtet. Ich habe einem jungen Kerl 5 £ gegeben, damit er versucht, während der Fahrt die Türen zu öffnen und ihm 5 weitere versprochen, wenn es funktioniert. Ich musste beobachten, wie ich das verhindern konnte. Die Rechnung ging auf: Der Busfahrer löste das Problem auf technischem Wege. Dann bin ich selbst am Trafalgar Square ausgestiegen, bin in der Touristeninformation in den Aufenthaltsraum der Busfahrer gegangen, hab mir mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit eine Mütze und eine Jacke geholt und bin wieder gegangen, dann habe ich den Parka auf die Jacke gezogen und hab die Mütze eingesteckt. Dann hab ich darauf gewartet, dass bei irgendeinem der Busse der Fahrer wechseln würde, mein Komplize, mit dem ich nur von Weitem Blickkontakt aufnahm, sprach dann den, der gerade seine Schicht beginnen wollte, an und informierte ihn, dass hinten links Blinker und Bremslicht kaputt seien. Als der sich die Bescherung ansehen wollte, setzte ich die Busfahrermütze auf, zog den Parka aus, sodass das Uniformjacket zum Vorschein kam, und fuhr los. Glücklicherweise goss es in Strömen und deshalb war niemand auf dem Dach. Ich machte gleich eine Durchsage mit Begrüßung und Erklärungen zu den Kopfhörern und dergleichen, so dass niemand das verzweifelte Schimpfen des richtigen Busfahrers mitbekam, stellte dann die Tonaufnahme mit der Stadtrundfahrt an, so dass zunächst niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Später stoppte ich das Band und sagte, wir müssten wegen einer Verkehrsstörung auf der Millbank kurz unsere Route verlassen, ich wechselte also quasi von der gelben auf die rote Route und zwar nur, um die auch ganz bald zu verlassen, denn ich wollte uns in die Tiefgarage des Novotels in der Lambeth Road bringen. Ich hatte dort ...schon mal zu tun, und weiß, dass man dort kein Handynetz hat*“  
„Klingt nach einer Gelegenheit, bei der das nicht so praktisch war“, vermutete ich.  
„Nein. Ich war niedergestochen worden und musste erst in den Fahrstuhl kriechen, ins Erdgeschoss rauffahren und die Kabine wieder verlassen. Dann war selber telefonieren allerdings überflüssig. Ich meine, stell dir eine stark frequentierte Hotellobby vor, in die plötzlich ein blutender Kerl mit einem Messer purzelt. Es war gerade eine Busladung sechzehnjähriger Schülerinnen beim Einchecken: Das Geschrei war unerträglich, aber ich wurde dann glücklicherweise gleich ohnmächtig.“  
„Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt....!“ stöhnte ich. „Das ist nicht witzig...“  
„Tja, also kurz bevor ich dorthin abbog, deaktivierte ich die Ausstiegsknöpfe, verriegelte also de facto die Türen. Das war natürlich ein heikler Moment! Ich sagte: „Bitte, bewahren Sie Ruhe: Ich werde Ihnen die Lage gleich erklären.“ In der Garage angekommen, stoppte ich und drehte mich um: Ich hatte inzwischen die Bombenattrappe unbemerkt angelegt und die Sig Sauer in der Hand. Ebenso das Handy mit dem alten Entführungsfoto. Jetzt musste ich rasch die aufkeimende Panik unter Kontrolle bekommen und diese ganze Busladung von Idioten auf meine Seite bringen! Ich hab ihnen vorgejammert, ich müsse das tun, um meine Familie zu retten, habe geweint und gezittert, habe ihnen versichert, dass ich niemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollte und dass diese Bombe so konstruiert sei, dass sie hochgehen würde, falls ich zu Boden stürzen oder an eine Wand gedrückt werden sollte oder ähnliches. Ich habe auch die ganze Fahrt über darauf geachtet, dass ich mich nicht im Sitz anlehnte. Ich zeigte das Foto herum und das beinahe leere Magazin: 'Wenn ich versage', erklärte ich mit bebender Stimme, 'werde ich mir diese eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen: Alleine dazu ist sie da.' – Ich kann dir sagen, John, zu Beginn der Aufführung dieses Ein-Personenstückes war ich überzeugt, das sei das mit Abstand Allerschwierigste, was ich jemals zu meistern hatte!“ beteuerte er schaudernd. „Aber ich bekam mein Publikum mehr und mehr in den Griff und bis wir dann am Zielort waren, fraßen sie mir quasi aus der Hand. Eine junge Frau bot mir mitleidig eine Dose Cola an, weil sie dachte, ich hätte einen Schock und würde das nicht durchhalten. Nicht einer hat an mir gezweifelt. Es war ein gigantisches Gefühl. Ich hätte vielleicht Schauspieler werden sollen – aber, naja – so 25 Mal Hamlet oder was in einer Spielzeit wäre entsetzlich langweilig – und dann die Kollegen, die alles etliche Male proben müssen und sich ihr bisschen Text nicht merken können! Unerträglich!“  
„Hey, du Acting Detective! Bleib bei der Sache!“ ermahnte ich ihn grinsend. Es war wirklich genug jetzt!  
„...nicht gut..., schon klar...“, murmelte Sherlock. „Jedenfalls parkte ich den Bus in dieser Gasse in der Nähe von Nortons Wohnung. Ich kenne den ehemaligen Betreiber des leerstehenden Ladens. Ich habe mal ermittelt, als er überfallen wurde und er war mir noch etwas schuldig, denn die Versicherung ließ ihn damals hängen.“  
„Verständlicherweise...! …hatte er doch nach dem ersten Überfall nichts unternommen...“, warf ich ein.  
„Richtig: Beim ersten Mal hat Gregson die Sache bearbeitet, hat mir der Betreiber damals ja erzählt. Jedenfalls: Ich konnte ihm fast die komplette Beute wieder beschaffen“, erklärte Sherlock stolz. „...ohne Polizei...“  
„Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht wissen...“, murmelte ich.    
„Ich sagte den Touristen, dass sie noch mindestens zehn Minuten warten müssten, bevor sie um Hilfe rufen oder sich irgendwie rühren dürften, sonst wäre ich tot – ebenso meine Familie und wegen der Sprengkraft der Bombe sicher auch noch weitere Menschen. Der Rest ist ja wohl klar...“  
„Du bist in diese Wohnung gestiegen, von der du wusstest, dass sie leer stand, aufs Dach, auf eines der nächsten Häuser gesprungen und hast ein Seil um die Regenrinne gelegt und dich in eine Wohnung im obersten Stock geschwungen, dich am Fensterglas geschnitten, einen Raffhalter zum Abbinden verwendet...“  
„Unwichtig!“ schimpfte Sherlock dazwischen.  
„Doch dein eigentliches Interesse galt einer anderen Wohnung in diesem Haus. Du wusstest: Niemand würde da sein: Der Mieter war tot, seine Frau im Kittchen.“  
„Genau. Dort fand ich bündelweise Geld und: Beweise gegen Francine: Beute aus einem früheren Raubzug: Damals war Francine noch nicht Mrs Norton und noch nicht die Black Queen – und der Juwelier, den sie überfallen hatte, wurde damals erschossen. Da war ein Perlencollier. Du weißt vielleicht, da wird nach jeder einzelnen Perle ein Knoten gemacht, sie werden nicht einfach aufgefädelt. In der Schnur dieses Colliers, in den Knoten, war Blut... Sie wird jetzt endlich selbst auch als Mörderin überführt“, schnurrte er zufrieden. „Außerdem hatte sie von diesem Juwelier ein seltsames paar Designer-Ohrstecker: Schachfigurensymbole: Eine weiße Königskrone und eine schwarze Königinnenkrone – beides in Diamanten ausgeführt. Einzelstücke. So kam sie auf ihren Künstlernamen!“    
„Was war in den Stunden dazwischen? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz...“, gestand ich. Ich war in den Häusern gewesen, in die er eingebrochen war und wusste, wann das passiert sein musste – gut, die Übergabetermine, die er mir genannt hatte, hatten nicht gestimmt – klar! Aber ich wusste, wann Vincent bei seiner Frau eingetroffen war...!  
„Na, ich musste meine Beobachter abschütteln, ein sicheres Versteck für das Lösegeld finden. Dazu habe ich  einen aus dem Netzwerk aufgesucht, der eine ähnliche Statur hat wie ich. Wir haben die Klamotten getauscht, das Lösegeld in einen falschen Bauch gepackt, den ich mir umschnallte und dann fuhr ich zwei Banken, zog mich nochmals um, suchte drei Sportstudios auf und...versteckte den Kram schließlich wirklich. Danach brauchte ich wirklich eine Pause und wollte an einem Imbisswagen eine Dose Cola erstehen – als plötzlich jemand angerannt kam, etwas gegen meine Brust drückte und verschwand. Jetzt hatte ich ein massives Problem...!“  
„W-was? Ich verstehe nicht...“, stammelte ich.  
„Es war eine Handtasche, John! Ich hielt plötzlich eine frisch geklaute Damenhandtasche in den Armen und sah zwei Bobbies auf mich zu sprinten...!“  
„Oh, Scheiße...! Und was hast du gemacht?“ fragte ich.  
„Gerannt! Was sonst! Natürlich hab ich zuerst die Handtasche weggeschmissen. – Aber diese beiden jungen Hüpfer waren verdammt ehrgeizig – und mein Bein schmerzte... Es gelang mir dann, in eine U-Bahn zu flüchten und noch schnell wieder auszusteigen – aber: Nur einer von den beiden war noch in der Tube! Der Andere erwartete mich auf dem Bahnsteig – also rannte ich wieder los! Der Typ war so was von hartnäckig und flink! Ich geb' es ungern zu, aber: Alle Achtung...! Und dann stieß der aus der U-Bahn auch wieder dazu. Zu allem Überfluss versuchte dann so ein – tapferer Bürger von einem Idioten, mich zu schnappen. Ist ihm nicht gut bekommen. Ich konnte sie dann aber doch mit Tarnung überlisten. Ich erreichte mit etwas Vorsprung einen von meinen Bettlern: Ich hockte mich zu seinem Hut, um an seiner Stelle zu betteln, er rannte weiter...und ich versteckte mich, ehe sie zurückkamen, weil sie die Täuschung bemerkt hatten. Natürlich habe ich ihm später für den ...Verdienstausfall und seine Mühe 10 £ gezahlt... Dann bin ich noch eine halbe Stunde bei einem anderen Kerl untergekrochen, weil ich jetzt wirklich etwas Erholung nötig hatte...“  
„Und wenn du mich verständigt hättest? Was wäre daran so falsch gewesen?“ beklagte ich mich verbittert. Diese ganzen Leute vom Obdachlosennetzwerk! Auf einmal war das alles bei mir wieder hochgekommen: Ich war verletzt!  
"Dich? Du flippst ja schon aus, wenn du bloß wegen asozialen Verhaltens verwarnt wirst!" giftete Sherlock plötzlich total grantig.  
"Das ist doch wohl etwas völlig anderes!" widersprach ich entgeistert.  
"Wieso?!" schnappte er verständnislos.  
"Ist das dein Ernst...!?" ächzte ich. „Hier ging es um Leben und Tod und nicht um despektierliche  Schmierereien! Hierfür hätte ich bereitwillig auch Knast in Kauf genommen!“  
„Aber Raz hätte keinen ASBO mehr bekommen – als Wiederholungstäter! Sie hätten ihn diesmal eingelocht...und er betreibt damit Kritik am Establishment – ähnlich wie solche Frauen, die sich ausziehen, weil sie damit sagen wollen, dass sie eher frieren würden, als Pelze zu tragen...“  
Es irritierte mich, ihn von so etwas reden zu hören...nackte Frauen und Sherlock...? Na, das waren doch irgendwie zwei völlig verschiedene Welten...! ...selbst wenn es dabei um Tierschutz ging. ...ähm...Sherlock und Tiere...? Stimmt: Zu Beginn des Elsternfalles hatte ich ihn mal gefragt, ob er als Kind in Haustier gehabt hatte...! Irgendwie war er mir da ausgewichen, oder...?! ...also...! Irgendwas war da...!“  
„Mag ja sein, Raz ist wirklich Idealist...Enthusiast – trotzdem: Das ist was anderes!“ insistierte ich. „Im Übrigen bin ich hier schon zweimal verhaftet worden, seit ich dich kenne, das eine Mal von Mycrofts Leuten nicht mitgerechnet. Und am Freitag hat auch nur deine Anwältin verhindert, dass sie mich auch gleich dabehalten haben. Ich erinnere dich ungern daran, dass ich schon einmal bereit war, dir ein falsches Alibi zu geben, denn...obwohl ich es wieder tun würde..., ...richtig...war es nicht...!“ Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet – wie hatte ich bloß von Scott Andrews anfangen können?! Scheiße...!  
  
Wir starrten einander an: Unsicher, ratlos, um Verzeihung bittend...  
  
„...nein, es...! ...das...war...“, stammelte Sherlock schließlich und verstummte mit einem Schlucken.  
„Ich weiß...!“ seufzte ich entschuldigend. „Ich weiß, hätte ich doch wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe getan!“  
  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen gequält an und – rang ein paar Mal nach Luft.  
  
„Okay...! Reden wir nicht mehr drüber“, sagte ich und schenkte Tee nach. „Wie ging's weiter?“  
  
Sherlock fasste sich, kippte Milch dazu und trank ein paar Schlucke. Dann schloss er die Augen und schnaufte einmal durch...  
„Naja..., danach konnte ich es wagen, die Entführer wieder zu kontaktieren. Sie hatten mehrere Handys – ganz alte Dinger ohne GPS, wie ich später sehen konnte! Da verhandelte ich dann mit ihnen wegen des Fluchtfahrzeugs für Vincent...“     
"Du hast also für die Übergabe dieses französische Auto geklaut. Wann und wo war sie denn nun wirklich?“  
„Also! Geplant war, dass sich alle Entführer maskieren und ich mich im Austausch als Geisel zur Verfügung stelle. Sobald Vincent in Sicherheit wäre, würde ich verraten, wo das Lösegeld war und wenn es geborgen und überprüft wäre, sollten sie mich gehen lassen.“  
„Aber...so lief es nicht ab, oder?“ fragte ich beklommen.  
„Nein: Sie ließen Vince nicht gehen. Sie wollten uns beide behalten, bis sie ihre Beute hatten. Und was hätten sie dann wohl mit uns angestellt? Damit konnte ich mich nicht einverstanden erklären. Also: Neue Verhandlungen! Ich hatte das natürlich kommen sehen, aber ich spielte ihnen vor, dass ich überrumpelt und verzweifelt sei über diese neuen Hindernisse! Ich schlug vor, dass ich mich verhaften lasse, daraufhin Granger gehen kann, er mir eine SMS schickt, deren Inhalt nur wir beide kennen und ich dann preisgebe, wo das Lösegeld ist. Falls ich nicht gehorchen würde, bekäme die Polizei die Aufnahmen, wo ich den Bus in der Gasse abstelle und wo ich das Auto klaue. Ich dürfe nicht reden bis Sonntag Abend um Neun, dann wären sie alle außer Landes in Sicherheit, sonst ginge das belastende Material doch noch ans Yard. Dieser Deal schien ihnen endlich wasserdicht. Ich sagte also Vincent den Text für die SMS ins Ohr und schärfte ihm ein, er solle sie mir erst schicken, wenn er sich wirklich sicher fühle und auch das geklaute Auto wieder abgestellt hatte, aber er solle sich damit beeilen. Dabei hatte ich ihm auch einen Schlüssel zugesteckt. Dann ging ich und ließ mich verhaften.“  
„Du hast dich selbst mit verstellter Stimme verpfiffen, richtig?“ fragte ich. „Ja, ich organisierte mir wieder die Klamotten, die ich am Mittag getragen hatte und rief aus einer Telefonzelle die Polizei an. Es kam mir entgegen, dass diese Gasse, in der ich den Bus geparkt hatte, so abgelegen war. Da bereits nach mir gefahndet wurde, war klar, ich käme direkt nach Pentonville und wenn nichts schiefging, musste mich Vincents SMS noch erreichen, ehe wir dort waren. So war es auch. Als die SMS kam, bat ich den Beamten auf dem Beifahrersitz, der mir das Handy abgenommen hatte, nachzusehen.  
Er las: 'Wann kommst du nachhause? Gruß Mum'...“  
Ich musste lachen. „Genial! Wer würde dabei irgendwas Arges denken! Aber wie hast du den Entführern mitgeteilt, wo das Lösegeld ist? Es hat doch wohl etwas mit diesem Schlüssel zu tun...?“  
„Aber selbstverständlich hatte es das. Ein Schließfach, offenkundig. Nun, einen Anruf hatte ich ja frei. Ich sagte, die Nummer meiner Anwältin sei auf meinem Handy, doch statt wirklich Lexa Kent anzurufen und auf ihren Anrufbeantworter zu sprechen, schickte ich in Wirklichkeit nur eine vorbereitete SMS an die Entführer, dass der Schlüssel zu einem Schließfach einer bestimmten Bibliothek passe.“  
„Aber Lexa kam wirklich...du hast darauf spekuliert, dass ich sie anrufe!!!“ stellte ich fest. Er hatte mich mal wieder instrumentalisiert!  
„Nicht spekuliert. Ich war sicher!“ lächelte er triumphierend. „Wie auch immer: Ich konnte erst relativ kurz vor der Trauerfeier mit der Wahrheit herausrücken und ohne Lexa Kents und DI Gregsons Fürsprache, weiß ich nicht, ob mir Lehman und Flanery jemals geglaubt hätten.“  
„Du hast Gregson aus dem Wochenende geholt, aber mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Nein, ich habe Lexa darum gebeten. Sie hat es veranlasst. Und ich musste bis fast zur letzten Sekunde auf diese Idioten einreden, damit sie dann auch wirklich so vorgingen, wie ich es geplant hatte und nicht alles vermasseln! Diese ganzen Verhandlungen, waren das mit Abstand Schlimmste und Anstrengendste an diesem Fall! – Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?!“  
„Entschuldige, Sherlock“, würgte ich mein Grinsen hinunter. „Wie konntest du wissen, wie die Flucht der Norton ablaufen würde?“  
„Nachdem ich die Bobbies abgeschüttelt hatte, suchte ich den Friedhof auf, sah mir die Kapelle an und so. Dann war es ziemlich klar. Sie würde mit dem Wagen der Bestattungsfirma abhauen. Aber wesentlich war, dass sie einfach an ihr dranblieben: Sie würde sie zum Treffpunkt führen, wo sie ihren Komplizen die neuen gefälschten Ausweise geben würde. Sie sollte Geld und ein anderes Fluchtauto erhalten und dann sollten sich ihre Wege trennen. Ich wurde dann noch für Gegenüberstellungen und den Bericht gebraucht. Einer von Mycrofts Leuten tauchte auf und enttarnte mich als MI-5-Ermittler im Undercovereinsatz. Dann ließen sie mich gehen.“  
„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Du konntest dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.“  
„Dann hätte ich dort warten müssen! Ich wollte da nur noch raus, John. Und als ich gestartet bin, habe ich mich noch halbwegs fit gefühlt“, gab er zu.    
„Denkst du, das war er wieder? Moriarty?“ fragte ich und hoffte, er werde mir mein leichtes Schaudern nicht anmerken.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!! Die Schwarze Dame hatte sich mit der Legende eines Gutmenschen umgeben, so etwas schätzt der liebe Jim überhaupt nicht!“ lächelte Sherlock spöttisch.  
Doch mir stockte der Atem. „Nenn' ihn nicht 'Jim'!“ Ich hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, aber meine Stimme drohte etwas schrill zu werden. Ich sprang auf, kramte mit zitternden Fingern einen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank, warf ihn Sherlock zu und floh aus dem Zimmer.  
Kurz darauf saß ich verkrampft und mit geballten Fäusten in meinem Sessel und rang nach Fassung. Moriartys Namen zu nennen, war noch okay gewesen – doch zu hören, dass er ihn 'lieber Jim' nannte, war mir unerträglich – auch wenn er es vielleicht nur in Anlehnung an seine eigenen hypothetischen Briefe von Moriartys Auftraggebern tat. Es war so widerlich! Wem sollte Moriarty 'lieb' sein?! Doch nur einem Irren! Gut, dass das Donovan nicht mitbekommen hat! So was wäre Wasser auf ihre Mühlen!  
„John? Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte, es würde dich beruhigen, zu hören, dass Moriarty nichts damit zu tun hat!“ Sherlock stand plötzlich vor mir, auf meine Krücke gestützt. Immer noch nur den Morgenmantel über den Schultern und ansonsten bis auf den Verband immer noch völlig nackt. Ich hatte nicht wahrgenommen wie er durch die Küche gekommen war, zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.  
„Es – es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn du so redest, als würdest du ihn...mögen...!“ ...'lieben' wollte ich nicht aussprechen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue! Ich bin eine Weile fasziniert von seiner Cleverness gewesen, das ist alles!“  
„Okay“, seufzte ich und es gelang mir, meine Fäuste zu öffnen. „Zieh dich endlich an, du erkältest dich noch. Und du solltest dein Bein noch schonen.“  
„Tu ich ja, ich hab mir deine Krücke geborgt, wie du siehst“, schmunzelte er. „Wo ist mein Handy? Hast du es am Freitag mitgenommen, damit sie es auf dem Yard knacken können?“  
„So ungefähr. Aber Lestrade meinte, er bekäme dazu so schnell keinen Durchsuchungsbeschluss“, sagte ich und holte es aus meiner Jacke.  
Ich warf es ihm zu. „Ich hole deinen Schlafanzug, bleib wo du bist“, erklärte ich.  
Als ich zurückkam, saß Sherlock auf dem Sofa und starrte mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Handydisplay.  
„Was passiert?“ fragte ich – noch etwas ratlos, wie ich seine Stimmung deuten sollte.  
„Vincent. Er hat mir gesimst, dass die Aufregung wohl etwas zu viel für Elaine war. - Nein, nichts Ernstes!“ unterbrach er sich, als er sah, das ich erschrak. Schließlich hatte ich sie besucht und das hatte sie nicht gerade beruhigt.  
„Sie hatte eine Frühgeburt, aber es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Und er heißt John Sherlock.“  
„Er - ?! Oh, aber du hättest an erster Stelle kommen müssen“, sagte ich rasch. Deshalb also war er verstimmt!  
„Ach, Unsinn. Sie meinten, das klinge besser. Aber die Vorstellung, das so ein undichtes, hilfloses, plärrendes Bündel nach mir heißt, ist widerlich!“  
„Du warst auch mal undicht und sieh, was aus dir geworden ist! Ich hoffe aber doch, wir sollen jetzt nicht Paten werden?“  
„Nein. Elaine und Vincent haben es nicht so mit dem Christentum. Dieses ganze 'Macht euch die Erde untertan' und so. Ist dir noch in Erinnerung, dass Gott nach dem Sündenfall Kleider aus Tierfellen für Adam und Eva gemacht haben soll**? Er tötet Tiere, die er geschaffen hat nur zu diesem Zweck. Kein Wort darüber, was mit dem Fleisch geschieht, oder was für Tiere es waren.“  
„Verstehe... Tja, die Schlange hat sich schlecht geeignet! - Aber da bin ich beruhigt, sofern es dabei wirklich um die Erziehung zum Christentum gehen soll, bin ich eine ganz schlechte Wahl für einen Paten...! Hast du geantwortet?“  
„Mach du das! Ich kann so was nicht! Babies sind grässlich...“ Ich tauschte Kopfschüttelnd Handy gegen Schlafanzug und tippte: „Gratuliere – und Gruß an Elaine! Wir fühlen uns geehrt wegen der Namen.“  
„Vergiss das SH nicht.“  
„Willst du's nicht lesen und es selber drunter setzen?“  
„Nein, mach nur...“  
„Sonst noch was Neues?“ fragte ich.    
„Gratulation von Lestrade. – Mir ist langweilig, John. Pokerst du mit mir?“ bettelte er.  
Ich musterte ihn grinsend. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du grade beim Strippoker verloren.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Da ist tatsächlich ein Novotel mit Tiefgarage in der Lambeth Road, aber ob man da wirklich kein Netz hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte zuerst an einen Tunnel gedacht, aber es scheint keinen Straßentunnel in London zu geben. Nur einen dusseligen Fußgängertunnel unter der Themse durch! Wozu gibt es denn so schöne Brücken? Ich käme im Traum nicht drauf unter dem Rhein durchzulaufen!
> 
>  
> 
> ** Genesis 3, 21


	62. Langeweile und die Suche nach Freude...

 

 

  
  
  
"Was wetten wir, dass ich dich ruck zuck ebenso nackt dastehen lassen kann?" fragte er herausfordernd: "Ich brauch' nur meinen Morgenmantel und einen Stuhl wie du weißt...*"  
  
Ich weigerte mich, mit Sherlock tatsächlich Strippoker zu spielen! Ich fand das ohnehin albern und geschmacklos. Und mir war nicht gerade wohl bei dem Gedanken, die Chandlers könnten auf so eine Idee kommen, wenn wir erst ihrer Einladung Folge leisteten...!  
  
Der Sonntag verging also damit, dass wir uns gegenseitig abzockten, ohne einander Geld oder Klamotten abzuknöpfen. Sherlock fiel sogar auf den ein oder anderen Bluff von mir rein, behauptete aber, dass ich das mit Geld niemals hinbekäme, jedenfalls nicht ab 3 £ aufwärts! Bin ich wirklich so schottisch sparsam? Aber ich ließ mich nicht aus der Reserve locken. Wir blieben bei unseren Spielsteinen.  
  
Zur Teezeit fielen Sherlock fast die Augen zu, so dass ich ihn vor dem Dinner noch etwas schlafen lassen musste. Es gab Kartoffelgratin. „Daran bist du selbst schuld!“ versetzte ich grinsend. „Ich hätte da einen Auftrag für dich: Du kannst morgen mal nach einfachen Kartoffelrezepten im Netz recherchieren.“  
  
„Wie soll ich das morgen hier nur aushalten?“ stöhnte Sherlock theatralisch.  
  
„Sieh fern und schreib Beschwerdemails wegen der Unstimmigkeiten in den Gerichtsshows“, schlug ich vor.  
  
„Hm, das käme zumindest auf einen Versuch an...!“ brummte er. „Bringst du Aprikosen mit?“  
  
„Du solltest dein Bein noch eine Weile so ruhig wie möglich halten.“  
  
„Ohhh, Gooott...! Aber wir können doch schon einmal anfangen, die Kerne zu sammeln!“ beharrte er.  
  
„Okay. Aber du wirst nicht rumturnen! Du willst doch bereit sein, für den nächsten wichtigen Fall! Ruf doch Vincent an und frag' wie's ihm geht. Oder frag', was bei den Verhören inzwischen noch rausgekommen ist.“  
  
„Diese Langeweile wird meinem Genesungsprozess sehr abträglich sein!“ schmollte er mit einem 'du-wirst-schon-sehen,-was-du-davon-hast!'-Ton.  
  
„Hättest du mir nicht gekündigt und einen anderen Job verschafft, könntest du mich von morgens bis abends zu deiner Unterhaltung herumkommandieren“, stichelte ich.  
  
  
Am Montag verschlief ich glatt und hastete ungefrühstückt aus dem Haus.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du etwas essen wirst, ja?“ rief ich Sherlock noch zu. Und überlegte, dass – falls ich merkte, dass er das nicht tat, ich ihm morgen einen Lieferdienst auf den Hals hetzen könnte...  
  
„Mir ist langweilig!!! SH“ simste mir Sherlock schon um 9:11 Uhr.  
„Schon Kochrezepte gegooglet? Irgendwas dabei, was du magst? Danach könnte ich einkaufen“, schrieb ich zurück.  
„Unwichtig. Sieh einfach zu, dass du schnell nachhause kommst. SH“  
„Nicht mein Fehler!“  
„Du hast nicht vielleicht einen netten Mord auf dem Tisch? SH“  
„Nein. Auch keinen unhöflichen. Jetzt musst du mich aber arbeiten lassen! Spiel Geige!“  
  
„Ihr simst wie zwei Teenager!“ kicherte Molly amüsiert.  
„Kennst du einfache Rezepte für die man möglichst viel Kartoffeln braucht?“ seufzte ich.  
„Wieso das?“  
  
Ich erklärte es ihr und ihre Augen wurden größer und größer.  
  
„Is' nicht dein Ernst! Das ist ja krass...! Und dann noch das Gift im Kühlschrank! Aber erzähl doch mal, was am Freitag los war!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, das ist noch ein schwebendes Verfahren. Jedenfalls, er hatte für alles, was er tat einen guten Grund und – “  
„Ober selbstverständlich hatte er den!“ insistierte Molly ernsthaft.  
„Ja, ich habe auch nicht daran gezweifelt. Andere Leute schon. Ein früherer Klient und Informant wurde als Geisel festgehalten.“  
„Ou, das klingt allerdings hässlich! Das ist doch sicher riskant gewesen...!“  
„Wann ist es das nicht...“  
  
  
Die Zahnarzthelferin rief an und schlug mir Dienstag nachmittag um fünf als Termin vor. Ich sagte zu.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag schaute Lestrade herein.  
  
„Ich habe hier was für Sie, John...wollte ich Ihnen nicht nachhause bringen...“, murmelte der DI vertraulich und gab mir die Sig Sauer zurück.  
„Besser ist das, sonst erschießt er vielleicht den Fernseher!“  
„Dieser Gedanke ist mir sogar auch schon gekommen!“ versetzte Greg.  
„Wenn Sie Zeit haben, besuchen Sie ihn doch mal. Er langweilt sich schon wieder!“  
„Mal sehen. Vielleicht mache ich das wirklich... Wie geht’s ihm denn?“  
„Wieder besser, er hat im Knast wirklich alles verweigert und war Samstagabend einfach total ausgelaugt. Kein neuer Fall?“  
„Gattenmord. Glasklare Sache. Stinklangweilig.“  
„So eine Schande!“ grinste ich.  
  
Na, wunderbar! Jetzt konnte ich zusehen, wie ich die Waffe nachhause schmuggelte! Dann sollte ich vielleicht ausnahmsweise ein Taxi nehmen...  
  
Später textete mir Don: "Hallo, John. Bei euch wieder alles in Ordnung?“  
„So ziemlich, danke. Aber Sherlock braucht etwas Ruhe“, simste ich nach ein paar Minuten zurück.  
  
Was, wenn Ally auf die Idee kam, Sherlock zu besuchen? Oder ihn zum Mittagessen einzuladen?  
Ich wollte mit den Chandlers keine Freundschaft anfangen, ich wollte es mir aber auch nicht mit ihnen verderben, es waren schließlich Nachbarn und hilfsbereite dazu...  
  
„Na, du hast ja überlebt!“ zog ich Sherlock auf, als ich am Abend nachhause kam, stellte die Eiskrem ins Gefrierfach und machte mich gleich an die Zubereitung der Bratkartoffeln mit Würstchen.  
  
„Vincent ist vorbei gekommen. Ich soll dich grüßen“, leierte er genervt.  
„Dann hat er dir sozusagen heute schon wieder das Leben gerettet?“ frotzelte ich.  
„Im Gegenteil! Ich musste mir stundenlang Babyfotos auf seinem Handy ansehen! Eines hässlicher als das andere! Der hat völlig den Verstand verloren, seit er Vater ist. Erschreckend!“  
„Ich hoffe, du hast dich zusammengerissen!“ ächzte ich.  
„Daran war bloß deine SMS schuld!“ warf er mir vor. „Und an den Namen deine geschmacklose Idee, dich als Vater auszugeben! Wie kommst du bloß auf so etwas?“  
„Ich bin kein Verwandter. Wie hätte ich das sonst machen sollen!? – Komm schon! Jetzt hast du's ja hinter dir!“ grinste ich und wusch schon mal sechs Aprikosen für den Nachtisch.  
  
„Lestrade war auch da. Aber leider hatte er keinen Fall für mich.“  
„Besser er hat jetzt keinen, jedenfalls keinen, wo du aus dem Haus musst. Hast du etwas gegessen?“  
„Jogurt...“, kam es beinahe kleinlaut.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass Mrs Hudson wieder kommt...!“ seufzte ich.  
  
Wenigstens aß er auch an diesem Abend brav. Zum Nachtisch gab es Eis und Aprikosen und er verwahrte zufrieden die ersten sechs Kerne für das Experiment mit der Blausäuregewinnung...  
  
  
Der Dienstagmorgen brachte nichts Neues. In meiner ersten Pause rief ich bei Angelo an, damit er Sherlock ein Mittagessen vorbeibringen ließ: Billy solle nur energisch klingeln - ein bisschen, als sei er in Panik..., behauptete ich.  
Das war zumindest einen Versuch wert...  
Ich erledigte meine Arbeit gewissenhaft, aber es war eine unleugbare Tatsache, dass sie mich langweilte! Sie war wichtig und Molly eine angenehme Kollegin, ich konnte mit ihr und Mike den Lunch einnehmen und mit den beiden herum blödeln oder über Sherlock reden, eigentlich war das ja ganz nett – aber es LANGWEILTE mich!!! Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde bald anfangen, mich genauso aufzuführen wie mein exzentrischer Mitbewohner!  
  
  
13: 47 SH: „Mir ist LANGWEILIG!!! SH“  
13: 48 JW: „Mir auch!“  
  
  
14: 33 SH: „Was interessantes? SH“  
  
14: 54 JW: „Nix“  
14: 55 SH: „Wieso hat das dann so lange gedauert? SH“  
14: 56 JW: „Weil ich die Hände in einem Darminhalt hatte. Hast du schon was gegessen?“  
14: 57 SH: „Die restlichen Aprikosen. SH“  
14: 58 JW: „*seufz* - Lass mich jetzt arbeiten, ja?“  
14: 59 SH: „Bring Karotten mit. Sollen Nachtblindheit vorbeugen. SH“  
15: 00 JW: „Ok. Aber Schluss jetzt. Ich muss nachher noch zum Zahnarzt. Weiß noch nicht, ob ich kochen werde, vielleicht bestellen wir was.“  
  
Irgendwo hinter mir hatte Molly zu kichern begonnen und konnte jetzt gar nicht mehr an sich halten. „Das ist ja so süß!“ ächze sie atemlos. „Ich kann nicht mehr! Nein, ernsthaft, John, du solltest dich dabei mal sehen! Wenn ich hier irgendwelchen Mist eingetragen hab, ist das oheure Schuhuhuld...!“ Sie giggelte wieder los.  
  
„Hier, lies! Daran ist nichts süß“, brummte ich und hielt ihr mein Handy hin. „Ja, nun lies schon!“  
  
Komischerweise überzeugte die Lektüre unseres SMS-Wechsels Molly keineswegs vom Gegenteil, wieso weiß ich auch nicht!  
Ich rief nochmal Angelo an: "Sagen Sie mal, war Billy denn nicht bei Sherlock?"  
"Mi dispiace, 'abe ihn jetzt nochmal geschickt, 'at es vergessen, piccolo cretino..."  
"Schon gut. Lassen Sie nur, ist heute ein bisschen spät für den Lunch...Ehm, ich melde mich wieder. Ciao!"  
  
  
So ging auch der Dienstag langsam zur Neige und ich war gedanklich schon fast dabei, zum Zahnarzt aufzubrechen. Aber was dann kam, war weniger witzig: Ein Bestatter kreuzte auf und wollte eine Leiche mitnehmen. Die Nachtschicht hätte sie erledigen sollen, hatte das aber irgendwie versemmelt.  
  
„Das ist eine Katastrophe! Die Trauerfeier ist Morgen!“ ächzte der Bestatter Hände ringend, ich habe sowieso schon Überstunden einkalkuliert. Die meisten Verwandten müssen wieder in die USA, deshalb die knappe Terminierung...!  
  
Molly und ich sahen uns an: „Wir machen uns gleich dran“, beruhigte ich ihn.  
  
Ich simste Sherlock noch, dass es dann vielleicht doch später werden würde und rief den Zahnarzt an, um wieder abzusagen. Doch der meinte, ich solle einfach reinschauen, wenn ich fertig bin, er habe heute noch zu tun und werde mir dann wenigstens rasch die Krone machen.  
  
  
Als ich endlich zuhause ankam. War alles still. Fast automatisch passte ich mich an und schlich hinauf. Vielleicht schlief er ja. Ich spähte ins Wohnzimmer. Dann pirschte ich mich durch die Küche...doch im Schlafzimmer war er auch nicht.  
  
Bleib ruhig, Watson. Er wird im dritten Stock sein, eine rauchen.  
  
Ich ging nach oben, aber auch da war alles verlassen. Ich sah sogar im zweiten Stock nach.  
  
Nicht aufregen! dachte ich und sah mich nochmal im ersten Stock um...  
  
Wo. Ist. Sein. Mantel???  
  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ist er wirklich ausgegangen? Was stellt er jetzt schon wieder an?!  
  
Wo ist die Krücke? - Hat er sie mitgenommen...?  
  
Vielleicht holt er nur Kippen oder Nikotinpflaster...?  
  
Aber ich sah nach: Von beidem war ja noch etwas da!  
  
Scheiße! Scheiße!! Scheiße!!!  
  
Ich rief sein Handy an und erfuhr nur, dass der Teilnehmer nicht erreichbar sei...  
  
  
UND DER REVOLVER?!?!?!?  
  
  
Jetzt wurde ich aber wirklich nervös! Als ich die Box aufschloss, zitterten mir die Hände...: Sie war leer! Bis auf ein Post-it:  
  
"Wenn du diese Nachricht findest, dauert es einfach ein wenig länger, als vermutet. Ich dachte, ich würde zurück sein, bevor du nachhause kommst.“ Auf der Rückseite ging es weiter: Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe ihn nur zur Sicherheit mitgenommen. Der Fall ist harmlos.  
[align type="right"]SH"[/align]  
  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!" stöhnte ich laut in unsere leere Wohnung.  
  
  
Also wählte ich mal wieder die Nummer von Mycrofts Büro.  
  
„Anthea, wo steckt er gerade?“ fragte ich unvermittelt und kam mir irgendwie blamiert vor.  
  
„Ehm...im Bart's seit ...etwa vier Stunden.“  
  
„Das ist Unsinn, das wüsste ich doch! Heißt das, sein Handysignal ist dort?“  
  
„Der...zusätzliche GPS-Sender ja. Es ist aus.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es aus ist! Er hat euch wieder reingelegt, wie damals, als er sein Handy in ein Schwimmbad in Bristol bringen ließ! Haben Sie sonst noch irgendetwas beobachtet?“  
  
„Er ist um Viertel vor vier in ein Taxi gestiegen, das zum Barts fuhr. Vorher war da noch dieser Typ, der Ihnen meistens donnerstags das Essen bringt. Er war etwa zwanzig Minuten da. 15: 35 ging er wieder. Das schien mir harmlos...“  
„Ist heute vielleicht Donnerstag?!“ schnappte ich grob.  
„N-nein..."  
"Und wieso sollte er so lange bleiben, wenn er nur das Essen bringt?"  
"Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht hatte Mr Holmes irgendwelche Aufträge. Er war auch nicht allein. Da war noch so ein junger Kerl, der sah ihm irgendwie ähnlich... Ich dachte, vielleicht stellen sie den Fernseher näher ans Sofa oder so etwas...“  
„Und das war NICHT verdächtig?!" stöhnte ich. " – Okay, das hilft mir vielleicht schon weiter. Ich melde mich wieder!“  
  
Ich sah mich in der Küche um: Kühlschrank, Müll... Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Billy Pasta vorbeigebracht hatte – und wieso hatte er seinen Bruder Cosmo mitgebracht?  
Bestand da ein Zusammenhang mit Sherlocks Eskapaden? Seltsam?  
Aber das war die einzige Spur, die ich hatte.  
  
  
Ich rief bei Angelo an und verlangte, den Chef persönlich zu sprechen.  
"Dr Waston? Gab es Missverständnis?" fragte er unbehaglich.  
"Nein, ich fürchte, es ist komplizierter. Sherlock ist anscheinend zu einem Fall aufgebrochen und hat geglaubt, er würde das längst erledigt haben, bevor ich nachhause komme. Er ist also quasi überfällig und er ist bewaffnet. Ich fürchte, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Jemand hat beobachtet, dass Billy und Cosmo hier waren. Gegen halb vier. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"  
"Cosmo...", murmelte Angelo sorgenvoll.  
"Jaaa?" fragte ich lauernd.  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Angelo, um Himmels Willen, raus damit!"  
"Es ist diese nuova amica, die er da hat. Sie ist nicht gut für ihn... Ich 'ab' ihm Geld geliehen, weil sie 'at 'eute... – compleanno..."  
"Was?" Mit dieser Vokabel konnte ich nichts anfangen.  
"wirde... älter – un anno..."  
"Geburtstag? Verstehe! – also, wenn Cosmo seine Freundin überraschen will, wieso kreuzt er dann mit seinem Bruder bei Sherlock auf? Da ist doch was faul! Ich brauche die Handynummern von ihren beiden Neffen!"  
"Bitte, Dr Watson, machen Sie ihnen keine Probleme...!"  
"Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann. Nun machen Sie schon!"  
Angelo las die Zahlen ab und ich notierte hastig, wiederholte sie zur Kontrolle nochmals  und fragte dann nach Cosmos Arbeitsplatz und den Adressen der beiden. Und Angelo sollte mir dringend Bescheid geben, wenn Billy, Cosmo, seine Freundin, oder wer auch immer etwas wissen könnte, bei ihm auftauchte oder anrief.  
Als erstes versuchte ich Billys Handynummer, dann Cosmos. Beide hatten ihr Handy aus. Hieß das, sie waren zusammen unterwegs und wollten nicht, dass man sie orten oder ihre >Klingeltöne bzw. den Vibrationsalarm hören konnte? Oder wurde ich jetzt paranoid?  
Quatsch! Sherlock war weg, bewaffnet, überfällig – das war definitiv ein Ernstfall.  
  
Ich kontrollierte, dass auch das 'Geheim-Handy' noch genug Saft hatte, heuerte ein Taxi an und fuhr zu der Kfz-Werkstatt. Sie lag ziemlich außerhalb und auf dem Weg dorthin erreichte mich Mycroft.  
  
„John! Was, um Himmels Willen treibt er jetzt wieder?“  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es sieht danach aus als hätte ein Neffe von Angelo einen Fall für ihn gehabt, den er unterschätzt hat. Er hat den Revolver mit und das Handy hat er ins Bart's bringen lassen.“  
  
„Verdammt...“, murmelte Mycroft. „Was unternehmen Sie gerade?“  
  
„Fahre zu der Arbeitsstelle des möglichen Klienten. Er hat sein Handy aus. Vielleicht haben sie jetzt noch auf.“  
  
„Gut, ich weise mein Büro an, Ihnen jede Unterstützung zu gewähren, was ihre Recherchen angeht. Leider kann ich Ihnen in den nächsten Stunden überhaupt nicht helfen...“, seufzte er.  
  
  
'Dienstag, 17. Mai ab 13.00 geschlossen', informierte mich ein Schild.  
  
Das erklärte zumindest, wieso Cosmo frei hatte...  
  
Was tun?   
Ich umrundete das Gebäude und klingelte schließlich an der Hintertür. Aber nichts.  
Auf dem angrenzenden Grundstück war eine Tankstelle.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hatte mein Auto nebenan zur Reparatur“, flunkerte ich, „und ich hatte das so verstanden, dass ich das jetzt abholen kann, aber da ist alles zu. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Privatadresse? Oder gibt es Filialen, wo ich fragen kann? Es wäre wirklich dringend...!"  
  
Aber wie das so ist in der modernen Großstadt: Sogar die Chefin hatte keine Ahnung von ihrem Geschäftsnachbarn.  
  
Schöne Bescherung!  
  
Ich bedankte mich trotzdem und gab einfach den Namen des Werkstattbetreibers Steffano Svelto in die Telefonbuch-App ein. Tatsächlich wurde ich fündig. Aber es ging niemand ran.  
  
Verdammter Mist!    
  
Was sollte ich machen?   
Lestrade?   
Nicht schon wieder!   
Vorläufig wollte ich Angelos Neffen wirklich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.   
Und was sollte der hier schon machen können?  
Eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit: Sherlock war nicht bei Lestrade oder in Pentonville für weitere Aussagen. Nicht mit den Revolver. Und Greg hätte mir doch auch sofort Bescheid gesagt.  
  
Denk nach, Watson! Denk nach!  
  
Auf dem Rückweg gab ich Anthea alle Namen und Adressen durch, die ich hatte, und fuhr zu Angelo. Aber der wusste auch nichts Neues. Mittlerweile machte auch er sich Sorgen, denn Billy hätte ihm später am Abend noch helfen sollen und hatte nicht mal abgesagt.  
"Wie heißt diese neue Freundin von Cosmo?" fragte ich.  
"Letizia Rossi."  
"Mehr wissen Sie nicht, vermute ich...?"  
"No..."  
  
„Weitere Adressen von Cosmos Verwandten oder Freunden?“  
  
„Schreib ik auf fur Sie... Ma fara anche lo stesso... Aber ik telefoniere dann selbe mal...“  
  
  
Ich suchte Letizia unterdessen mit der Telefonbuch-App: 34 private Einträge für Rossi in London. Wenn sie denn in London wohnte – keiner auf Letizia. 15 Business-Einträge, da war wahrscheinlich um die Zeit, ohnehin niemand mehr da... Die konnte ich doch jetzt unmöglich alle abklappern! Es war ja jetzt auch schon halb neun durch. Aber was sollte ich sonst machen?  
  
Also rief ich schon wieder Anthea an. „Eine Letizia Rossi, die heute Geburtstag hat, könnte etwas wissen“, sagte ich.  
  
„Moment, ich schau gleich mal nach...  
  
Hm...ich hab' hier keine Letizia Rossi, in ganz Großbritannien nicht...“, wunderte sich Anthea.  
  
„Und wenn sie noch bei ihren Eltern wohnt?“  
„Müsste ich sie hier trotzdem finden.“  
„Das ist jetzt aber mysteriös...! Sollte mit ihr etwas faul sein?"  
"Tja..., ich weiß nicht...wenn ich ein Foto hätte..."  
"Bedaure. Hab sie nur kurz bei schummriger Beleuchtung gesehen. Langes wasserstoffblondes Haar, perfekte Figur – wahrscheinlich auch nicht so ganz natürlich..."  
"Schwierig..."   
  
Also fing ich wirklich an, sämtliche Rossis durchzutelefonieren.   
Nichts.   
Nur dass meine Gesprächspartner zunehmend unhöflicher wurden. Gegen Ende der Aktion war es ja dann auch schon fast halb elf.   
  
Was konnte passiert sein?   
War die junge Dame verschwunden?   
  
Letizia Rossi...ein Künstlername vielleicht?  
  
'Freude in Rot'...? Fröhlichkeit, Ausgelassenheit...und Rot?  
  
Vielleicht eine Edelnutte, die aussteigen wollte...? ...und hinter der ihr Zuhälter her war?  
Sofort fielen mir Flash und Mag ein. Spielte sich am Ende hier ein ähnliches Drama ab?  
  
Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie einander kannten – es gibt sicher viele junge italienischstämmige Kfz-Mechatroniker in London – aber versuchen musste ich es zumindest: Vielleicht würde mir Giorgio Lampi weiterhelfen können?!  
  
„Hallo, Flash...hier ist Dr Watson. Wie geht’s Ihnen?“ fragte ich etwas beklommen.  
„Hallo. Worum geht’s denn?“ Er klang nicht gut – und er wollte nicht danach gefragt werden. Kein Wunder – über...so etwas ist man nach sechs Wochen noch nicht hinweg...  
„Ja, tut mir Leid, Sie haben recht. Sherlock scheint in Schwierigkeiten zu sein, ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht einen Cosmo Sarti kennen, vielleicht von der Ausbildung her, oder eine Letizia Rossi?“  
„Nein...das heißt...von Cosmo hab ich mal irgendwas gehört, aber sonst. Letizia...Rossi...? Nein, da klingelt nichts bei mir.“  
„Okay, trotzdem danke, ich wünsch' Ihnen alles Gute!“  
„Besser nicht! Das hatte ich schon mal – “  
  
Dann war das Gespräch plötzlich beendet: Armer Kerl. Es tat weh, 'alles Gute' gehabt zu haben und es gleich wieder zu verlieren! Aber was hätte ich sonst sagen können?   
  
Ziemlich ratlos fuhr ich die Adressen der beiden Brüder an und fand ihre Buden verlassen vor. Ich konnte nichts tun, als ihnen Zettelchen zu hinterlassen, dass sie sich dringend bei mir melden sollten.  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Wenn Signorina 'Fröhlichkeit' heute Geburtstag hatte, wurde sie dann vielleicht volljährig? Hatten die beiden durchbrennen wollen? Heiraten vielleicht? Aber was war dann schiefgegangen? Und wieso schien es sie gar nicht zu geben?   
  
Nein, die Idee, dass sie eine Prostituierte war, schien mir immer schlüssiger, außerdem hielt ich sie für ein paar Jahre älter. Und Brustimplantate bei einer Minderjährigen?  
Doch selbst, wenn ich damit richtig lag, wie sollte mich das weiter bringen? Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht alle Nutten von London nach ihr fragen?!  
  
Wo sollte ich da überhaupt anfangen?!  
  
Also ein Taxi nach King's Cross? Soho? In die Windmill Steet?  
   
Galten die alten Adressen noch?   
  
Neulich war ich über eine Schlagzeile gestolpert, wo man sich bei der 'Sun' über die doppelbödige britische Moral aufregte, weil vor den Olympischen Spielen im nächsten Jahr zig Bordelle geschlossen werden sollten – vielleicht hätte ich den Artikel doch lesen sollen?!  
  
  
Aber Moment mal...!   
  
Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an meine zweite Taxifahrt zum Roland-Kerr-College! Der Cabbie hatte gleich seine Schlüsse gezogen, was wir dort sonntags um die Mittagszeit einzig und allein wollen konnten!   
  
Vielleicht war 'Freudenspenderin' Letizia ja auch bekannt?  
  
Ich musste es versuchen...!    
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "a chip and a chair" - geflügeltes Poker-Wort, geht auf Jack Straus zurück, der - zwischenzeitlich runter auf einen einzigen 500 $-Chip - trotzdem die No Limit Holdem Meisterschaft der World Series of Poker 1982 gewann.   
> Sinngemäß: Ein einziger Chip und ein Platz an einem Pokertisch können genügen, um nochmal alles zu ändern und um zu gewinnen.


	63. Kalte Nacht der heißen Girls...

  
  
  
  
  
Doch da ich so nahe an der Baker Street war, fuhr ich zunächst nachhause. Mycrofts Zentrale wollte ich nicht von einem Taxi aus anrufen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war: Ich hatte die ganz schwache Hoffnung, Sherlock könne vielleicht inzwischen nachhause gekommen sein. Klar, dann hätte er die offene Waffenbox gesehen, gewusst, dass ich nach ihm suchte und mich eigentlich anrufen müssen - aber vielleicht war er zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft...  
\- oder verletzt...?  
  
Aber natürlich war er nicht da... Seufzend zückte ich mein geheimes Handy, hängte es ans Ladekabel und rief Anthea an.  
  
"Dr Watson, was Neues?"  
Ich stockte. Diese männliche Stimme kannte ich nicht.  
"Anthea hatte sowieso längst Feierabend. Habe sie eben endlich nachhause geschickt. Was haben Sie denn erwartet?"  
"Natürlich, ja. Sie sind über meine früheren Anfragen im Bilde?"  
"Ja, Sarti und so weiter und die mysteriöse Letizia."  
"Genau. Ich frage mich, ob Letizia eine Art Künstlername sein könnte. Vielleicht für eine Stripperin oder eine Prostituierte - oder was auch immer... Können Sie so etwas nachsehen?"  
"Naja..." Er versuchte, etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. "Es gibt da schon so eine Datenbank, aber die ist alles andere als vollständig...also, wir versuchen natürlich, bestimmte...Personen im Auge zu behalten...also: Falls - ich sage: 'falls!' ein Politiker sich ein Freudenmädchen bestellt, oder zu ihr geht und FALLS er dann später damit erpresst werden sollte, ehm...bemühen wir uns, ...Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben..."  
"Nun, Sie wissen, dass es um Sherlock Holmes geht: Ihre Dienste hat er gewiss nicht in Anspruch genommen, aber ich vermute, dass er ihr helfen will, aus diesem Sumpf rauszukommen. Womöglich war das Wespennest, in das er dabei gestochen hat, größer als erwartet... Ich kann schlecht alle Puffs und Straßenstriche von London abklappern. Irgendwie muss sich die Suche eingrenzen lassen!"  
"Ja, schon klar. Ich versuche da mal was und melde mich wieder...", vertröstete er mich schwammig.  
"Also schön. Aber womöglich werde ich dann nicht frei sprechen können..."  
"Ich bin überzeugt, wir bekommen das trotzdem hin", meinte er unbekümmert.  
Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar und legte auf. Seufzend schrieb ich noch ein Post-it und klebte es in den Deckel der offenen Waffenbox:  
"Ruf mich sofort an, wenn du zurückkommst!!!"  
  
Dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg.  
  
„Nun, Sir, wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte der Cabbie, als ich endlich ein Taxi erwischt hatte.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche...nach einer jungen Dame...", begann ich zögerlich.  
„Sind wir das nicht alle?" grinste er.   
Warum können manche Leute einfach keinen Kalauer auslassen?! – Doch da kam mir ein Gedanke...  
„Nein..., Sie missverstehen mich. Eine ganz bestimmte junge Dame. Wasserstoffblond, umwerfende Figur. Nennt sich wohl Letizia. Letizia Rossi..."  
„Und ist – eh – im ältesten Gewerbe der Welt tätig, he?"  
„Genau. Sie als Mann von Welt kennen sich aus. Und da Sie Spitzenklasse ist, wissen Sie doch sicher – “  
„Bedaure...sagt mir nichts, aber Sie finden bestimmt schnell etwas Vergleichbares. Ich kann Ihnen – “  
„NEIN! Nein, ich fürchte...Also, es ist...es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken. Sie ist meine Nichte, also genauer gesagt, die Nichte meines Schwagers, was die Blutsverwandtschaft angeht... italienischstämmig, soll....naja...hier eine zweifelhafte Karriere begonnen haben, aber wir wissen nichts genaues... Ich dachte mir, falls sie als eine Art Geheimtipp bekannt ist, würden es Londons Taxifahrer wissen..."  
"Tut mir Leid... Natürlich könnte ich Ihnen bestimmte Etablissements empfehlen und ich weiß auch von ein paar Bordsteinschwalben, die wasserstoffblond sind. Aber dass da eine Letizia drunter wäre...?"  
"Versuchen wir's!" seufzte ich.  
"Wohin, also?"  
"Dorthin, wo das breiteste Angebot auf engstem Raum ist, denke ich."  
  
Er fuhr los. Ich versuchte nochmal, Billy oder Cosmo zu erreichen. Benachrichtigt hatte ich sie ja schon per SMS und schriftlich zuhause.   
  
"Also...da gibt's eine Tigerlily und eine Candy Rose...aber sonst...", sagte der Cabbie nach einer Weile. " – und vielleicht ist sie ja auch nicht mehr platinblond...oder trägt eine Perücke. Ich meine, kennen Sie 'Pretty Woman'?"  
"Wer nicht. Meine damalige Freundin – sie war ganz vernarrt in Richard Gere und hat mich reingeschleift. Aber dass Julia Roberts eine Perücke trug, hatte ich irgendwie wieder vergessen..."  
  
EINE PERÜCKE...!   
Meine Hoffnung näherte sich dem absoluten Nullpunkt!  
WAS hatte ich denn dann jetzt noch?!  
  
  
Am Bestimmungsort angekommen, zahlte ich und stieg aus.   
Unschlüssig ging ich die Straße entlang und ließ meinen Blick schweifen...  
  
Auf dem Bürgersteig gegenüber sah ich einen Kerl eine Frau in goldenen Leggings anquatschen. Anscheinend feilschten sie noch, dann brachen sie auf – wobei sie ein wenig führte. Dann fiel mir auch ein Auto auf, das ziemlich abrupt in Schritttempo verfiel...und schließlich bei einem anderen aufreizend weiblichen Wesen stehen blieb...  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch stieg sie zu ihm in den Wagen...  
  
Aber sollte ich nun den auf Letizia fixierten Freier spielen – oder den besorgten Onkel?  
Naja, ich konnte ja beides ausprobieren, aber wenn vielleicht weder Name noch Haarfarbe stimmten...?!  
  
"Du siehst so gestresst aus...ich glaube, du hast etwas ...Entspannung nötig....", schnurrte es anzüglich in mein Ohr.  
Die Frau gehörte sicher zu den Dunkelhäutigsten unter allen afrikanischstämmigen Menschen, die mir je begegnet sind. Nach einer Platinblondine wollte ich sie wirklich nicht fragen – da würde sie mich womöglich für einen Rassisten halten, selbst wenn ich durchblicken ließ, dass ich wusste, dass die Gesuchte gefärbt war...  
  
„Äh..., nein...danke...“, stammelte ich unbeholfen – bemühte mich aber, sie anzulächeln.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht...Schokolade macht glücklich...!“   
Und dann stöckelte sie aufreizend langsam davon. Souveräne Antwort auf eine Abfuhr. Und anscheinend hielt sie mich wirklich für einen Befürworter der Apartheit – was kann ich dafür, dass ich blond und blauäugig bin?  
  
  
Okay, Watson, aber mit einem hat sie sicher recht: Guck gefälligst etwas weniger angespannt...!  
  
  
Ich sprach einige der Damen an und wie bei dem Cabbie war ich zunächst Freier, später Onkel. Doch ich hatte kein Glück.    
  
Annabelle hätte mir vielleicht weiterhelfen können, wenn sie noch leben würde...leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit Melissa antreffen könnte – wieso habe ich Volltrottel mir nicht neulich ihre Handynummer geben lassen, als ich mich bei ihr bedankt hatte? – womöglich gab es Stricherinnen im Netzwerk...doch auf Letizias Niveau? Eher nicht.  
  
  
Ich startete zwei Ecken weiter noch einige Versuche und beschloss einen Ortswechsel.  
Und vielleicht war ja der nächste Cabbie erfahrener?  
  
"Letizia – ?" brummte der. Noch etwas verstimmt darüber, dass ich nur in einen anderen stark frequentierten Rotlichtbezirk gekarrt werden wollte, "klingt ja vielversprechend, aber bedaure, nein..."  
  
Er musterte mich im Innenspiegel.  
  
"Moment mal, das waren neulich Sie auf youtube! – Ja, klar! Leugnen ist zwecklos! Man sieht ja jetzt noch, dass Sie sich geprügelt haben!"  
  
– Sherlock hätte seinen Spaß an dir, dachte ich übellaunig.  
  
"Ja, okay... Sie haben mich...", grinste ich schräg.  
"Und da suchen Sie wirklich eine Frau, ich meine..."  
"Das Opfer dieser Attacke ist ein Nachbar von mir. Reiner Zufall, dass ich auf ihn gestoßen bin." Ich hielt es für besser, nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich auch bei einem Wildfremden eingeschritten wäre.   
Ich erzählte ihm schließlich auch noch die Variante des besorgten Verwandten, aber der Cabbie beteuerte weiterhin, nichts zu wissen.    
Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, über Funk seine Kollegen zu fragen. Sehr schnell hatte er ein paar Rückmeldungen: Von empörten Kolleginnen! Also erzählte er auch noch die Geschichte von der verschwundenen Nichte...   
Mir kamen erste Zweifel. Hatte ich mich da in etwas verrannt?  
...und wieso sollte sie oder Cosmo Angelo gegenüber ihren "Künstlernamen" genannt haben? Wieso nicht ihren bürgerlichen? Das war doch nicht logisch... Vielleicht nannte sie sich ja Joy...? Oder ganz anders! Aber wieso gab es dann keine Letizia Rossi? War sie vielleicht nur als Touristin hier? Aber dann müsste sie privat untergekommen sein. Mycroft hatte doch mit Sicherheit auch Zugriff auf Daten von Hotelgästen...!  
  
Ein paar Tipps über wasserstoffblonde Nutten, Stripperinnen und ähnliches bekam ich dann aber doch noch von den Kollegen meines Cabbies und notierte sie mir ins Handy. Ob eine Letizia darunter war, wusste ich jedoch immer noch nicht. Währenddessen platzte eine Idee in mein Gehirn, die mich beinahe aus der Fassung brachte, aber ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Tja, da wünsche ich Ihnen noch viel Glück bei der Suche", sagte der Cabbie zum Abschied, "vielleicht ist sie ja wirklich dabei."  
  
Ich stieg aus und schaute mich auf der nächsten Animiermeile um – nach dem nächsten Taxi!  
  
"Fahren Sie erst einmal geradeaus. Ich erkläre Ihnen gleich, was ich will", sagte ich zu dem verdutzten Cabbie und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz.  
"Folgendes: Mein Kollege und ich sind Privatdetektive und ich fürchte, er ist in Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass er so gegen vier in der Baker Street ein Taxi genommen haben muss, später aber wieder ausgestiegen sein muss und das Taxi nur ein Paket im Bart's Hospital abliefern ließ. Ich möchte, dass Sie dieses Foto über Ihre Zentrale an Ihre Kollegen senden lassen. Ich muss wissen, wer von Ihnen ihn zuletzt wohin gefahren hat." Ich zeigte ihm das Foto, das ich Ende März mit dem Handy von Sherlock gemacht hatte, um es auf meinen Blog zu stellen, damit man uns nicht wieder verwechseln sollte – und einen 20 £-Schein. "Wer mir helfen kann, ihn zu finden, soll das natürlich auch nicht umsonst tun", versicherte ich.  
"Kann ich machen. Aber zusätzlich zum Fahrpreis", erklärte der Cabbie und diktierte mir seine Handynummer.   
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später ließ ich mich wieder an meinem Startpunkt absetzen – und war um keinen Deut schlauer: Falls Sherlock ein weiteres Taxi genommen hatte, dann wohl in Verkleidung, denn anscheinend hatte keiner etwas beobachtet. Oder der Kollege oder die Kollegin, die ihn am Spätnachmittag gefahren hatten, gingen zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit einfach nicht an ihre Handys...   
Der Cabbie hatte versprochen, sich zu melden, falls er doch noch etwas hören sollte.  
  
Frustriert sah ich mich um...  
  
  
Argh...! Sherlock, du Idiot...! Wo hast dich da nur wieder reingeritten...?!  
  
  
Es war wieder eisig kalt geworden. Obwohl ich nicht so leicht bekleidet war, wie die Mädels, wurde es langsam ziemlich unangenehm.  
Die ersten beiden Wasserstoffblondinen, über die ich stolperte, waren definitiv nicht Letizia.  
Dann sah ich eine weitere aufgebrezelte Frau. Sie trug eine Perücke mit violetter Bobfrisur, wie in der alten UFO-Serie. Die Beine und die Größe konnten eventuell hinkommen. Doch so von hinten konnte ich schlecht beurteilen, ob der Rest zu Letizia passte.  
  
Wie auch immer.  
  
„Haben Sie Ihr Raumschiff in der Nähe geparkt, Colonel?“ fragte ich sie grinsend – obwohl ich mich dunkel erinnerte, dass das mit den Fähren zum Mond etwas komplizierter war, weil sie geheim bleiben sollten... Aber ich erinnerte mich dass eine der Violetthaarigen Colonel gewesen war. In einer Serie, die ungefähr so alt war wie ich selbst. Das hatte mich irgendwie beeindruckt...  
  
„Möchtest du bei mir landen?“ fragte sie zurück.  
  
Nein, jetzt, wo ich sie von schräg vorne sah, war klar, dass das unmöglich Letizia sein konnte.  
  
„Kommt auf die Haarfarbe an, die du da drunter hast...“, konterte ich.  
  
„Kastanienbraun. Naturkastanienbraun...ein ganz ...warmer Ton...“, hauchte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Tja, bedaure. Ich suche was wasserstoffblondes...“  
  
„Wirklich!?“ schnappte sie ein wenig schrill. „Ich hätte dir einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut! Machen sich ihr Haar kaputt – und das, um BILLIG zu wirken?“  
  
„Naja“, grinste ich verlegen. „Ich kann nicht an – gegen meinen Geschmack...Aber du kennst nicht zufällig eine? Mit langem Haar? Traumfigur...wenn da auch vielleicht – etwas nachgeholfen wurde...?“  
  
„Da gibt’s natürlich ein paar...hast du denn keinen Standort oder Namen?“  
  
„Letizia...Italienerin...“  
  
„Letizia? Nein... – das heißt, warte mal...aber eine Gioconda gibt es. Du müsstest sie um zwei Ecken rum finden – also, wenn sie gerade frei ist...", sagte sie hilfsbereit, während sie dorthin deutete.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Ich machte mich eilig auf den beschriebenen Weg. Aber sehen konnte ich Sie dort nicht.  
  
  
"Na, Süßer, noch nichts in deiner Kragenweite gefunden...?"  
"...oder bist du einfach schüchtern?"  
  
Die beiden waren aufgemacht wie Hanny und Nanny (allerdings – nachdem sie aus ihrem Internat rausgeflogen waren...!) – aber Zwillinge waren sie gewiss nicht. Die eine zierlich, die andere überragte mich mit ihren Highheels mindestens ebenso wie Sherlock und ging eher in Richtung...Rubens...  
"Naja, ich suche eine...gewisse Letizia, soll platinblond sein und – Traummaße haben – man hat sie mir empfohlen...", stammelte ich.  
"Letizia? Nie gehört?"  
"Da kann sie nicht viel taugen!“  
Die kleine kicherte: "Vielleicht lässt sie deshalb Schleichwerbung für sich machen?"  
Sie gackerten los.  
"Also, wir können blonde Perücken aufsetzen...wenn dich das antörnt, wir haben ein paar Kostümierungen und...diverses Spielzeug in unserer kleinen Lasterhöhle – ", schlug die Große gurrend vor.  
" – und wir machen dir einen guten Preis."  
"Wir sind nämlich unzertrennlich!" erklärte die Walküre und legte ihren Arm um die schmächtigen Schultern der Kleinen.  
"Heutzutage ist es ganz gut, wenn frau aufeinander aufpasst..."  
"Das war es immer schon, Schwester..."  
  
"...also...naja, um ehrlich zu sein...", druckste ich herum. "Letizia..., wenn sie sich denn so nennt...soll eine verschwundene Verwandte von mir sein. Ich will ihr helfen. Oder – naja, wenn es ihr gut geht, dann würden wir das zumindest gerne wissen..."  
  
Die "Zwillinge" sahen einander an. Stirn runzelnd...  
  
Ich präzisierte die Geschichte noch. "Irgendein Tipp, wer etwas wissen könnte?“ bat ich inständig. „Es wäre auch möglich, dass sie – vielleicht in erster Linie – tanzt...ich meine..."  
  
"Wir wissen genau, was du meinst, Süßer", versetzte die Große. "Versuch es doch mal in dem Schuppen an der Ecke. Frag die Barkeeperin. So ne Ältere im Leopardenfummel."  
"Kannst ihr ruhig gleich die Sache mit der Verwandten erzählen, aber es sollte euch dabei niemand zuhören...!" flüsterte die Kleine.  
   
  
Der "Schuppen an der Ecke" war eine in mattrotes Licht getauchte Spelunke mit einem Podium in der Mitte, aus dem eine Poledance Stange bis zur Decke reichte. An ihr rekelte sich durchaus akrobatisch – eine Platinblondine – ! Aber die Oberweite stimmte schon mal nicht, das konnte ich schon von da aus sehen, von wo mein Blick auf sie gefallen war.  
Zwei junge leicht bekleidete brünette junge Dinger hockten an einem großen Tisch und warteten Kaugummi kauend auf Kundschaft.  
Also steuerte ich die Bar an, wo ich die beschriebene Dame erblickte. Ihre bereits welkende Haut hinderte sie nicht daran, tiefe Einblicke in ihr Dekolletee zu gewähren.  
  
"Was möchten Sie trinken?"  
"Etwas Alkoholfreies", sagte ich, um sie nicht komplett zu verärgern. "Ginger Ale vielleicht?"  
Sie brummte ein wenig während sie in den Kühlschrank griff, dachte aber wohl, ich bekäme das nicht mit, denn als sie sich mir wieder zuwandte, hatte sie ein professionelles, süßes Lächeln auf ihren grell geschminkten Lippen. „Macht 10 £.“  
„ZEHN...?“  
„Sie machen das wohl nicht oft, junger Mann?“ schmunzelte sie. „Nun, warum sollten Sie auch, Sie sind ja niedlich genug...“  
„Oh...äh..., danke...“, stotterte ich etwas irritiert, gab ihr das Geld und zögerte, die Brieftasche wieder einzustecken. Dann trank ich erst Mal das Glas halbleer, um mich zu sammeln. Immerhin war ich nun schon mehr als sechs Stunden unterwegs... „Tja...“ Ich sah mich verstohlen um – niemand hörte mit. „Also, ich wurde an Sie verwiesen...“, begann ich und erzählte zum gefühlt zweihundertsten Mal die Story von meiner Nichte. Nur dass ich mir diesmal NOCH mehr Mühe gab, als all die Male zuvor.  
„Oh...ja, verstehe! Gut, dass Sie kommen! Das arme Ding! Sie ist in der Siebzehn. Geh'n Sie nur gleich rauf...“  
„Sie ist hier? Sie ist wirklich hier?“ hörte ich fassungslos mein eigenes verdattertes Stammeln. Mein Gehirn schien plötzlich erstarrt. „Oh, Gott..., das ist – ! Ich danke Ihnen!“  
  
Ich rannte los. Stampfte die Stufen hinauf. Suchte nach der Tür mit der Siebzehn. Klopfte.   
  
„Letizia...?“  
  
Stille, dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür einen Spalt breit.  
Meine Linke griff nach dem Türknopf.   
  
“Letizia?“     
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür nach innen aufgerissen, so dass ich überrascht nach vorn stolperte, jemand packte meinen linken Arm und schleuderte mich in das Zimmer.  
  
Noch ehe die Tür mit einem Knall zuschlug, dämmerte mir, dass ich in eine Falle getappt war.  
  
In die gleiche Falle wie Sherlock schon etliche Stunden vor mir...!  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	64. Vielversprechende Falle

  
  
  
  
  
  
Noch im Stürzen fasste ich mich, schaffte es, mich abzurollen und ziemlich fix wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Um mich herum war zu meiner Überraschung kein Zimmer: Wir befanden uns auf einer Terrasse! Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, mich zu wundern, denn ich musste einem großen Kerl ausweichen, der mit aggressiver Körpersprache auf mich zustampfte – war das nicht der eben noch so desinteressierte Türsteher, den ich kaum registriert hatte? Ich verpasste ihm eins in die Nierengegend, als er fast an mir vorbei war und tauchte unter seinem unkoordinierten Schlag weg.  
  
Ich bin kürzer als du, du Trottel!  
  
Doch dann stürzte sich eine zweite Gestalt auf mich. Nicht ganz so groß und breit – aber flinker und wendiger. Vorsicht, jetzt...! Das war der gefährlichere Gegner...! Den Ersten hörte ich stöhnen und ächzen.  
  
Der Zweite schien mehr ein Boxer zu sein. Er tänzelte ein wenig herum. Täuschte an.  
  
Na, warte du wirst mir nicht meine nagelneue Krone ruinieren! dachte ich.  
  
Dem kurzen, gezielten Schlag mit seiner Linken wich ich nach rechts aus, schnappte mir aber im richtigen Moment den gestreckten Arm, packte ihn schlagartig an einem gewissen Punkt hinten an der Schulter und riss seinen Arm in die andere Richtung nach oben. Durch die Hebelwirkung kippte er nach rechts – doch er hatte einen sichereren Stand als gedacht und geriet nur heftig ins Stolpern. Allerdings reichte mir das, um ihm mein Knie in den Unterleib zu rammen. Ich musste zusehen, dass ich freikam, denn der Türsteher kam zurück! Diesmal quasi ihm Tiefflug – gebückt, Kopf auf meiner Höhe, als wolle er sicher sein, sich in meiner Größe nicht wieder zu verschätzen! Doch ich wartete hinter geballten Fäusten auf ihn – um mich im rechten Augenblick zu ducken und eine Art Ausfallschritt zu machen: Meine Schädeldecke landete in seiner Magengrube – und sein entsetztes Japsen zeigte mir, dass ich dabei auch den Solarplexus gut erwischt hatte. Der Kerl ging zu Boden wie ein gefällter Baum. Bloß, dass ein Baum dabei nicht jammert.  
Der Boxer kam wieder - und das Dumme war: Noch ehe er in meine Reichweite käme, wäre ich schon in seiner gelandet: Seine Arme waren einfach länger. Aber wer hat denn was von Regeln gesagt? Ich trat nach seinem Knie, schnellte dann auf ihn zu und schlug den Strauchelnden ins Genick.  
Leider geriet ich bei diesem Manöver zu nahe an den anderen Kerl, der zwar noch am Boden lag, aber jetzt von hinten meinen Knöchel zu fassen bekam und nach meiner Kniekehle schnappte. Genervt warf ich mich auf ihn drauf und schlug zu. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er zu spät auf die Idee kommen würde, mein Bein in Ruhe zu lassen und sich stattdessen schnellstmöglich mit meinem anderen Ende zu befassen.  
Nun wurde der Boxer aber sauer: Und das war nicht gut für ihn. Ihm wurde nicht klar, dass ich nach und nach Richtung Geländer zurückwich. Als ich die Brüstung hinter mir spürte, schnellte ich zur Seite – und der außer Kontrolle geratene Kämpfer segelte mit einem verdatterten Schrei über die Brüstung.  
  
Puh...!  
  
Ich sah mich rasch um und entdeckte eine Treppe nach unten, über die ich flüchtete. Unter der Terrasse befand sich ein kleiner Anbau, der eine Art Parkwächterhäuschen für den Hof bildete. Ich eilte auf die Straße und verbarg mich in der nächsten Einfahrt.  
  
Scheiße, was war das grade eben?! ...wenn ich verprügelt wurde, musste ich wirklich auf der richtigen Spur sein – auch wenn ich Letizia nicht gefunden hatte!  
Vor wie vielen Stunden mochte ihnen Sherlock in die Falle gegangen sein? Sicher hatte er diesen Club sehr viel schneller gefunden als ich – und mit komplett anderen Methoden, aber dann im Eifer des Gefechts mal wieder überstürzt gehandelt...und vielleicht auch, weil ihn diese Geschichte ebenso wie mich ein wenig an Mag erinnerte und er den Gedanken, vielleicht zu spät zu kommen, nicht ertrug...  
  
Aber wieso haben sie mich nicht gefangen genommen!? Na, toll...! Wenn sie das gemacht hätten, dann wäre ich jetzt schon bei Sherlock – gemeinsam würden wir einen Weg finden – aber ich musste ja auf Selbsterhaltung schalten! Grandios gemacht, Watson...!  
  
Andererseits...? Wieso hatten sie mich ins Freie gelockt und nicht mit einem Revolver oder einem Taser oder zumindest einem Messer in einen sicheren Raum gezwungen?  
Sie wollten mich vermöbeln, nicht festsetzen.  
Zu dumm...! Irgendwas kapierte ich da noch nicht...  
  
Vorsichtig pirschte ich mich zurück. Der Boxer schleppte sich gerade leise jammernd die Treppe empor. Ich wartete noch, bis er die mysteriöse Tür mit der 17 wieder passiert hatte, dann schlich ich mich auf den Parkplatz. Es gab da Kellerfenster: Die wollte ich mir genauer ansehen, denn drei davon waren mäßig erleuchtet!  
  
Also spähte ich in die vergitterten Oberlichter hinab...eine Art Büro, besser gesagt 'Hinterzimmer' – gerade niemand da – aber die Kanne der Kaffeemaschine war fast halbvoll...der Getränkekeller...und eine Art Lagerraum. Und die dunklen Fenster? Ich sah mich nochmal um, kramte mein Handy hervor, um mit dem Display in die Kellerräume hinabzuleuchten. In dem einen Zimmer schien nur Gerümpel zu sein - doch beim letzten waren die Scheiben von innen mit Pappe verklebt...! Allerdings konnte ich von hier aus nichts ausrichten, denn alle Fenster waren vergittert.  
  
Er WAR hier...!  
  
Verdammt, mir muss etwas einfallen!  
  
Frustriert hockte ich mich in die Dunkelheit und grübelte krampfhaft... Selbst wenn ich die Informationen gehabt hätte, die Sherlock von den Brüdern bekommen hatte, selbst wenn ich so beobachten und schlussfolgern könnte wie er - es war stockfinster und es waren Stunden vergangen: Es gab keine Spuren, die ich hätte erkennen können...  
Dann kam mir tatsächlich ein Gedanke...ich schlich mich wieder in die Nähe des Vordereingangs und richtig, da stand er: Nicht mehr ganz so aufrecht-entspannt – aber wieder auf dem Posten: Der Türsteher.  
  
Na, warte...!  
  
Eines von den beiden brünetten, Kaugummi kauenden Mädels stöckelte gelangweilt an mir vorbei, ohne mich zu bemerken. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche...dann sah ich eine kleine Flamme in der Dunkelheit aufflackern. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an...entfernte sich noch etwas weiter...  
  
Soll ich es jetzt wagen...? Günstiger kann es kaum werden!  
Okay...!  
  
Ich nahm mich zusammen und – schrie...  
  
Schrie nicht so, wie ich wirklich geschrien hätte, hätte ich dazu einen Grund gehabt, sondern eher so, wie unsere Eltern sich den Schreckensschrei ihrer Tochter Harriet vorgestellt haben mochten – falls sie jemals solche Überlegungen angestellt hatten. Jedenfalls kreischte ich, so hoch und schrill ich es nur hinbekam.  
(Ja, ich bin kein Countertenor, aber wenn ich kichere kann ich gelegentlich feststellen, dass ich durchaus meine Kopfstimme benutzen kann...!)  
Die Brünette starrte mich entgeistert an – und brachte lieber einige zig Yards Abstand zwischen sich und diesen Irren...!  
  
Und meine Rechnung ging auf: Schon Sekunden später schnappte ich mir den alarmierten und überrumpelten Türsteher und rang ihn rasch zu Boden, kniete auf ihm und knurrte: „Wo habt ihr Mr Holmes und Letizia!? – Ich kann dir so weh tun, wie du es dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst...!“ drohte ich knurrend.  
"W-was?!" ächzte der Kerl unter mir atemlos.  
"Der Gefangene, den ihr gestern Abend gemacht habt! Etwa so groß wie dein Kollege, aber hager, dunkle Locken, was habt ihr mit ihm angestellt?"  
"Gar nix! Du bist diese Nacht der erste, den wir in die Mangel nehmen sollten! - Du erdrückst mich, Mann!" schnaufte er.  
"Ich glaub' dir kein Wort!" schimpfte ich grimmig.  
"Wieso fragst du mich dann?" konterte er.  
"Wo habt ihr ihn eingesperrt und wo ist Letizia?" fragte ich unbeirrt.  
"Wer zum Henker ist denn Letizia? Wir haben hier keine Puppe, die so heißt!"  
"Aber was sollte das Ganze denn dann? Wieso wolltet ihr mich vermöbeln?"  
"Na, weil du 'n Mädchen hier raus holen wolltest – hier – oder wo auch immer. Viele Häuser machen das so...oder ähnlich. Hamm wir nich so gerne. Hast du das nicht gewusst? Bist du nicht von der Sitte oder so!?"  
Entsetzt ließ ich von ihm ab. "...viele...Häuser...?" stammelte ich. Mir wurde übel. Mein Adrenalin ließ mich im Stich...  
"Ja, Typen, die uns so kommen, bekommen eine Abreibung und werden rausgeschmissen. Und damit fertig."  
"Aber - das Kellerfenster? Das verklebte Kellerfenster...?!" Ich konnte und wollte meine Theorie nicht aufgeben - er MUSSTE einfach hier sein!  
"Das ist nichts."  
"Nichts!?"  
"Du bist wirklich kein Bulle?"  
"Ich suche nur einen Freund, der sich wahrscheinlich nach Letizia erkundigt habt, und ich glaube, dass ihr ihn habt!" insistierte ich verzweifelt.  
"Also... - das ist nur...die kleine, private Hasch-Plantage vom Chef..."  
  
Ich glaubte ihm. Meine letzte Hoffnung löste sich auf.  
  
"Verschwinde...!" fauchte ich schwach.  
Er zog ab.  
  
Ich war am völlig falschen Ort...! Es war irgendwo anders passiert und ich hatte überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt...! Ich hatte nichts...!  
Wie betäubt hockte ich fassungslos und beinahe verzweifelt auf der Straße und hatte keinen Schimmer, was ich jetzt machen sollte.  
  
War es so abgelaufen? Hatten irgendwelche Kollegen dieser beiden Schläger Sherlock überfallen? Vielleicht lag er seit Stunden in einem Krankenhaus... vielleicht ausgeraubt – ohne Papiere und Gedächtnis? Bewusstlos...oder gar...?!  
  
Zitternd kroch ich in den nahen Hauseingang zurück und kramte mit bebenden Fingern mein Handy hervor. Ich rief die Notaufnahme des Bart's an.  
"Hallo, Dr John Watson hier...von...der Pathologie..."  
"Ehm, Johnson hier...", meldete sich der Andere misstrauisch.  
"Hallo, Mark. Ja, ich bin nicht im Haus...können Sie rauskriegen, ob heute – oder eher gestern Abend jemand als Opfer eines Überfalls eingeliefert wurde, der nicht identifiziert werden konnte? Irgendwo in der City? Rotlichtmillieu möglicherweise? Sechs Fuß, hager, dunkle Locken, Mitte Dreißig."  
"...oh...also...ich kann hier nur nachsehen, ob Männer etwa dieses Alters dabei waren und wo sie hingekommen sind, nicht wie sie aussehen..."  
"Dann machen Sie das bitte..." Ich bemühte mich ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Also... seit gestern Abend wären das zwei... Einer im Chelsea and Westminster, den sie auf Dreißig geschätzt haben und einer im St. Thomas, auf Mitte Dreißig eingestuft. Tut mir Leid, genauer kann ich es nicht sagen."  
"Danke, Mark, vielleicht hilft mir das schon."  
"Aber gerne. Viel Glück!"  
  
Meine Knie waren wie Gummi, als ich mich aufrappelte. Einige endlose Minuten suchte ich nach einem Taxi und ließ mich zunächst in die Fulham Road karren. Unterwegs bekam ich eine SMS – Angelo.  
  
Seufzend las ich: 3: 28 Angelo's: „IMMER noch nichts? Angelo“  
  
Ich hatte weder den Nerv zu texten, noch mit ihm zu reden – aber ich musste wohl...  
  
„Dr Watson – é tardo, lo so, ma – “  
  
„Nein, schon gut. Tut mir Leid, dass Sie sich jetzt auch noch Sorgen um Ihre Neffen machen müssen, aber ich bin noch keinen Schritt weiter.“  
  
„Wenn i ragazzi nikt wenigsetens sind 'albtote, ik sie bringe um!“ knurrte der Italiener hilflos.  
„Hoffen wir, dass wir Grund zum schimpfen finden werden!“ konterte ich – aber dann wurde mir klar, dass das nicht so gut gewesen war.  
  
„Ich melde mich sofort, wenn es etwas Neues gibt, Angelo, versprochen. Ciao.“  
  
  
"Also, Sie meinen, Sie könnten ihn vielleicht identifizieren, was bringt Sie auf den Gedanken?" wurde ich im Chelsea and Westminster zurückhaltend gefragt.  
"Mann, können Sie mich denn nicht einfach nachsehen lassen? Ich bin Arzt!" stöhnte ich aufgebracht.  
Erst hatte ich mich durchfragen und dazwischen immer wieder warten müssen und nun kam dieser Stationsleiter mir so...!  
"Das muss ich dann aber melden. Anscheinend wissen Sie von einer Straftat."  
"Ein Freund von mir ist überfällig und es ist noch zu früh für eine Vermisstenanzeige, aber ich weiß, dass er dazu neigt, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Schließlich ist er Detektiv!" präzisierte ich.  
"Also schön, kommen Sie mit, aber von seinem Gesicht werden Sie nicht viel erkennen können."  
Ich versuchte, die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die über meinen Nacken kribbelte.  
  
Doch die Warnung war nicht übertrieben: Das Gesicht war fast komplett bandagiert. Doch glücklicherweise bemerkte ich gleich an der Statue, dass er es nicht sein konnte.  
"Nein, das ist er nicht...", seufzte ich.  
"Na, um so besser..."  
  
Aber Erleichterung stellte sich bei mir nicht ein: Das hieß nur, das meine Suche weiter ging...  
  
Anschließend fuhr ich ins St. Thomas. Nochmal dieselbe langwierige, nervtötende Prozedur – gleich würde ich wissen, ob der arme Teufel mit der Schädelfraktur und dem zertrümmerten Gesicht Sherlock war – doch dann...:  
  
"Ehm...Dr Watson...?" druckste der Mann mit dem Telefonhörer am Ohr herum. "Wie...sieht Ihr Freund aus...?"  
Mir wurde kalt.  
"...der Patient ist gestorben...", hörte ich mich monoton sagen.  
"Bedaure... Er ist bereits in der Leichenhalle."  
  
Dumpf und scheinbar irgendwie von außen erlebte ich mit, wie ich mich in den Keller bringen ließ...  
  
Ein Kühlfach wurde aufgezogen...  
  
"Es sieht böse aus..." wurde ich nochmals gewarnt.  
Ich schluckte mühsam und nickte. Dann schlug ich am linken Arm das Laken zurück. Die Narbe der Abwehrverletzung aus Isfahan, die ich genäht hatte, fehlte. Zur Sicherheit sah ich auch noch nach seinem Unterschenkel. Keine vernähte vier Tage alte Schnittwunde!  
  
"Nein...!" seufzte ich und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Ich bekam selber kaum mit, wie ich nach draußen trottete, und ließ mich in der Eingangshalle auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Gar nichts...! dachte ich benommen. Ich weiß absolut gar nichts...!  
  
Ich brauchte ein paar Minuten, um mich zu sammeln. Dann ging ich auf die Straße und versuchte, ein Taxi zu ergattern...  
  
  
"221 Baker Street", befahl ich abwesend, als ich schließlich in den Fond kletterte.  
  
Nicht nachdenken, jetzt! sagte ich mir.  
  
In einer Viertelstunde würde ich zuhause sein...  
  
  
In 221b war alles dunkel und still. Die Waffenbox mit dem Post-it im Deckel nach wie vor offen und leer, kein Mantel, kein Schal, keine Krücke - kein Consulting Detective. Auch im Schlafzimmer keine Spur.  
   
Ich rief Mycrots Zentrale nochmal an. "Haben Sie irgendwelche neuen Ideen?" fragte ich hilflos und tigerte durch das nur von Straßenlaternen spärlich erhellte Wohnzimmer.  
"Tut mir Leid – nein..."  
"Könnte er verhaftet worden sein?" schlug ich vor.  
"Ich seh' mal nach..."  
  
Dieser Kerl hatte ja wirklich die Ruhe weg! Ich wurde immer nervöser...  
"Mr Hudson? Hören Sie – "  
"WAS!?" In mir machte es 'klick' – ! "Was haben Sie da eben gesagt?!"  
"Oh, bitte vielmals um Vergebung - Dr Watson", entschuldigte sich der Agent in einem so überzogenen Tonfall, dass ich mir sicher war, er rolle gerade die Augen über meine Pingeligkeit.  
"Nein, nein...!" widersprach ich und schüttelte sinnloser Weise heftig den Kopf. "Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn Sie nur nach dem Vornamen suchen – nur nach 'Letizia'!"  
"Oh, Sie meinen 'Rossi' ist ein Alias, aber sie hat ihren echten Vornahmen behalten? Das könnte sein..."  
  
Inzwischen sah ich mir auf meinem Nokia nochmal die Textnachrichten an, die ich Billy und Cosmo geschrieben hatte:  
"Sherlock Holmes wollte längst zurück sein, er muss in Schwierigkeiten stecken! Rufen Sie mich sofort zurück, ich muss wissen, womit Sie ihn beauftragt haben. Ich fürchte, es geht um Leben und Tod!  
Dr Watson."  
Und später noch:  
"Rufen Sie mich an! Egal um welche Uhrzeit. Dr Watson."  
  
Was konnte man daran nicht verstehen...?!  
  
"Dr Watson? Bedaure. Leider auch kein Ergebnis, das passen könnte. Niemand zwischen 15 und 32."  
"Okay, danke für's nachsehen...", seufzte ich.   
  
  
Ein paar Momente stand ich nur ratlos da.  
  
  
Mein Gott, schon vier Uhr durch...!  
  
Sherlock hatte schon vor mindestens neun Stunden zurück sein wollen... – und ich war seit mehr als 21 Stunden auf den Beinen...dazu die Aufregung..., kein Wunder, dass ich am Ende war...  
  
Du musst etwas trinken, Watson. Ein halbes Glas in elf Stunden ist einfach zu wenig...  
  
Meine innere Stimme hatte zweifellos recht. Ich war schon etwas dehydriert und durchgefroren, gegessen hatte ich seit halb zwei Uhr nichts mehr - über vierzehn Stunden, doch mein Magen hatte sein Betteln längst resigniert aufgegeben.  
Während ich mir mit zitternden Händen Tee machte, trank ich schon mal ein Glas Wasser...  
Dann trug ich den Tee zum Beistelltisch am Kamin.  
  
Erschöpft warf ich mich in meinen Sessel und schloss die Augen...  
  
  
"Wenn ich rauskriege, dass du nicht in Schwierigkeiten warst, dann mach ich dich fertig!" versprach ich stöhnend.   
  
Mir war zum Heulen – was mich davon abhielt, war wohl nur mein Zorn...!  
"Ich kann nicht mehr, Sherlock", jammerte ich leise. "Ich - ich suche mir eine neue Wohnung - ich halte das nicht mehr aus...! Ständig reitest du dich in irgendeine Scheiße und lässt mich raten, was, zur Hölle, jetzt wieder los ist...! Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn...!"  
  
Das war natürlich Quatsch und im tiefsten Innern wusste ich das: Es würde nichts helfen, wenn ich auszog, das hatte Neuseeland bewiesen...  
Doch mein kleines Lamento half mir ein wenig, Aggressionen abzubauen...  
  
Ich war jetzt wirklich mit meinem Latein am Ende - oder besser gesagt: Ich merkte jetzt leider doch endlich, dass ich anscheinend überhaupt keines konnte!  
  
  
Am morgen war ich todmüde und quälte mich im Halbschlaf ins Bart's.  
"Morgen, Dr Watson!" begrüßte mich Meena, die anscheinend heute Dienst an der Pforte tat. "Sie sehen aber furchtbar aus..."  
"Ein Kompliment, das ich leider nicht zurückgeben kann", blödelte ich übellaunig.  
"Ah, Mr Holmes, Sie kommen sicher, Ihr Päckchen abholen...!"  
Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Stromschlag und ich wirbelte herum - nur um in ein vertrautes arrogantes Grinsen zu schauen.   
"Hast du dich mal wieder mit Stamford zusammen abgeschossen, John?" fragte der selbsternannte Consulting Detective herablassend und ein wenig angewidert.  
Mir wurde siedend heiß.  
"Du elender Bastard...!" brüllte ich und schlug ihm in die Fresse. "Ich habe die ganze Nacht nach dir gesucht, du Idiot!"   
Sherlock war durch den Aufprall meiner Faust zurückgetaumelt, presste entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund, streckte die andere defensiv vor und sah mich flehend an. Doch ich versetzte ihm einen derben Stoß, so dass er zu Boden ging.  
"Dich mach ich alle...!" schrie ich und stürzte mich auf ihn.   
  
Klingeln.  
  
Was...?! Was ist passiert...?  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Desorientiert fand ich mich mit steifem Genick in meinem Sessel wieder. Es dämmerte bereits.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Mein Handy!  
  
"W-Watson...?" stammelte ich mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Hier ist Cosmo Sarti. Sorry, wir hatten die ganze Zeit unsere Handys aus..."  
  
"Wo, zur Hölle, seid ihr?!" blaffte ich den fremden jungen Mann unbeherrscht durchs Telefon an.  
  
"Unterwegs zu Ihnen. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."  
  
"Meine - ?!"  
  
Waren diese zwei denn völlig übergeschnappt?!  
  
  


 

 

 


	65. I fratelli Sarti (Die Gebrüder Sarti)

 

 

  
  
  
  
...  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Desorientiert fand ich mich mit steifem Genick in meinem Sessel wieder. Es dämmerte bereits.  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Mein Handy!  
  
"W-Watson...?" stammelte ich mit belegter Stimme.  
  
"Hier ist Cosmo Sarti. Sorry, wir hatten die ganze Zeit unsere Handys aus..."  
  
"Wo, zur Hölle, seid ihr?!" blaffte ich den fremden jungen Mann unbeherrscht durchs Telefon an.  
  
"Unterwegs zu Ihnen. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."  
  
"Meine – ?!"  
  
Waren diese zwei denn völlig übergeschnappt?!  
  
„Stronzo! Dammilo! E tu: Guida!“ hörte ich Billy schimpfen: „Dr Watson? Sorry, er ist so ein selbstsüchtiges Arschloch! – Nein! Du lenkst. Es geht jetzt nicht um dich! Also, das war so: Cosmo ist Automechaniker und seine neue Freundin hatte gestern Geburtstag. Sie steht auf heiße Schlitten und Cos hat damit angegeben, dass er die reparierten Autos Probe fahren darf. Sie hat sich aber ein Auto ausgesucht, das er nicht fahren darf, aber das wollte er nicht zugeben, also...hat er sich den Lamborghini ...heimlich geborgt...und ihn sich klauen lassen.“  
„Naja, ganz so war's ja nicht. Das klingt ja, als wäre ich völlig verblödet!“ echauffierte sich Cosmo. „Als wir im Ristorante saßen, hat sie sich den Schlüssel ansehen wollen... und dann war es einfach cool, ihn auf dem Tisch liegen zu haben. Alle dachten, dass ich einen Lamborghini besitze...Ich wurde gleich ganz anders behandelt.“  
„Komm auf den Punkt!“ drängte Billy.  
„Naja, als wir gingen, war auf einmal der Schlüssel weg!“  
„ – und der Wagen natürlich auch! Bei elektronischen Schlüsseln findet man das dazugehörige Fahrzeug um so schneller!“ knurrte Billy genervt.  
„Es geht um ein AUTO?!“ Verdattert hatte ich zugehört.  
„LAMBORGHINI!!!“ insistierte Cosmo arrogant.  
„Egal!!! Ich dachte, Letizia wäre was passiert!“  
„Woher kennen Sie diesen Namen?“  
 „WOHER??? – weil ich fast die ganze Nacht versucht habe herauszubekommen, in welchen Schlamassel Sherlock da hineingeraten ist!“ brüllte ich aufgebracht.  
„In zwei Stunden schließt mein Chef die Werkstatt auf, wenn dann der Lambor- “  
„Fängst du schon wieder an!“ unterbrach ihn Billy schrill. „Du bist echt das Letzte! – Mr Holmes war sich sicher, den Wagen innerhalb von wenigen Stunden wieder zu haben. Mit dem Schlüssel.“  
„Was kann ich dafür, wenn der eingebildete Fatzke sich so überschätzt?“  
„Taci, idiota! – Wir sind fast vor der Tür, Dr Watson – besser, wir kommen erst mal rauf...“  
„Nein...“, stammelte ich. „Ich komm gleich runter!“  
Jetzt war ich total verwirrt... – aber dazu war keine Zeit – nur gerade noch für einen Toilettengang und den Rest kalten Tee, dann eilte ich hinunter.  
Noch nichts zu sehen.  
Grade wurden im Speedy's die Rollläden hochgezogen. Mir war gar nicht klar gewesen, dass die um halbsechs Uhr früh aufmachen! Also nichts wie rein und einen großen Kaffee to go geholt!  
„Sie haben Glück. Gewöhnlich mache ich nicht ganz so früh auf. Erst eine Stunde später. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen...“, erklärte mir der Mann hinter dem Tresen. Er hatte einen indischen Namen: Chatterjee, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte.   
„Für uns auch“, hörte ich hinter mir.  
„Nichts da! Du fährst! Du bist doch an allem schuld!“ versetzte Billy mürrisch.  
  
Die beiden sahen übernächtigt aus, waren unrasiert und trugen wohl noch die Sachen vom Vortag. Mein Mitgefühl konnten sie damit trotzdem nicht erregen: Ich hätte sie gerne windelweich geprügelt! Doch sie waren meine einzige Informationsquelle.  
  
„Ragazzi! Stopp mal! – noch zwei Kaffee, drei Doughnuts!“ Ich drückte Billy meinen Kaffee in die Hand. „ – Sie fahren, ich setze mich mit Cosmo nach hinten, damit er mir alles erzählen kann. Haarklein“, entschied ich. „Sorry, Billy...“  
„Intendo – es ist nur so, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wohin wir jetzt noch fahren sollen“, sagte er und nippte versuchsweise an dem noch zu heißen Kaffee. „Wir waren nochmal bei dem Restaurant und... naja...“  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sherlock diesen Fall überhaupt angenommen hat!“ ärgerte ich mich.  
„Orgoglio“, versetzte Cosmo. „Stolz. Ich hab gesagt: Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass Ihnen der Fall zu langweilig ist, er ist Ihnen zu schwierig!“  
  
Na, da hatten sich ja anscheinend zwei gefunden...! Aber war das wirklich der Grund?  
  
  
Kurz darauf saßen wir zu dritt auf der Rückbank eines alten weißen Fiat Dobló mit Angelos Firmenaufschrift.  
  
„Also, wir waren in einigen ...Autowerkstätten, von denen es heißt, dass dort geklaute Autos umgespritzt werden und so...“, gestand Billy kleinlaut.  
„Was heißt das? Ihr wart dort?!“ fragte ich alarmiert zurück.  
„Naja...letzte Nacht. Also, wir sind da eingestiegen. Aber wir hätten ihn natürlich nur...zurückgeklaut...“, versicherte Cosmo.  
„Deshalb hatten wir doch auch die Handys aus... Zuerst haben wir ja noch versucht, Mr Holmes anzurufen, als er um sechs Uhr Abends nicht aufgetaucht ist wie verabredet. Aber er hatte sein Handy aus und hier, bei Ihnen war niemand, als wir so gegen Sieben hier waren...“  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen: Sie hatten mich recht knapp verpasst, aber was half das jetzt noch?  
„Also fingen wir an zu überlegen, wie wir das Problem selber lösen könnten... Ich wollte ja zio Angelo fragen, wo wir Sie finden, obwohl Mr Holmes uns verboten hat, Ihnen davon zu erzählen, aber Cosmo wollte das nicht.“  
„Er ist voller Misstrauen gegen mich, er hätte mich gleich verdächtigt, dass ich – “, verteidigte sich Cosmo.  
„Ja, völlig zu recht!“ schnauzte Billy.  
„Du bist immer auf seiner Seite! Und Letty kannst du auch nicht leiden!“ beschwerte sich Cosmo.  
„Ohne sie hätten wir doch das ganze Problem nicht! Und hättest du nicht einfach zugeben können, dass du weder Lamborghini noch Jaguar fahren darfst?! Sprach irgendetwas gegen das Mercedes-Cabrio?“  
„Sì: E giallo! Letty hasst gelb!“  
„So? Hab ich sie nicht schon in einer gelben Bluse gesehen? Ziemlich das gleiche Gelb wie dieser Schlitten!“  
„Jungs, so kommen wir nicht weiter! Was konntet ihr Sherlock noch sagen? Habt ihr ihm auch diese Werkstätten genannt?“  
„Ja, klar!“ rief Billy empört, doch dann stutzte er. Als ich seinem Blick folgte, sah er gerade Cosmo scharf an. „Das hast du doch, oder...!?“  
„Naja...bis...bis auf eine...“, druckste Cosmo.  
„Was?! Jetzt aber raus damit!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Wood...“, murmelte Cosmo kleinlaut. „Weil doch...naja, der macht doch hauptsächlich was anderes und wenn, dann bezieht er seine Wagen im großen Stil über bestimmte externe Banden, aber doch nicht...sooo und – weil doch – also, Letty sollte keinen Ärger bekommen...“  
  
Ich sah zwischen den Brüdern hin und her – und blieb an Billy quasi hängen, denn dessen Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von erschrocken zu fassungslos und außerdem schien er mir blasser zu werden.  
  
„Heißt das,... Letty ist...?!“ stammelte er völlig entsetzt.  
„Letty ist ...Scarlett Wood. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass – “  
„Imbecile! Non basta che tu lavori per Neri e non l'ho detto al zio Angelo – !“ explodierte Billy – oder besser gesagt Guglielmo. Dann kamen einige Silben, mit denen ich gar nichts anfangen konnte, wo sich seine Stimme förmlich überschlug und dann hörte ich: „...la figlia del suo più grande rivale?!“  
„Aber Letty ist nicht so...!“ begehrte Cosmo zaghaft auf.  
„Stopp mal! Ich bin auch noch da! Neri? Wieso Neri? Ihr Chef heißt doch Steffano Svelto...?!“  
„Ja, aber das ist der genero – der – eh – Schwiegersohn von Dino Neri.“  
„Und ich muss jetzt wissen, wer das ist?! Ein Maffioso oder was?!“ schnappte ich ungeduldig.  
  
Das anschließende Schweigen erschreckte mich.  
  
„Nicht tatsächlich La Cosa Nostra, aber...so in der Art. Alfredo Neri ist ein ...Drogenboss...“  
„DROGEN?!“ ächzte ich.  
  
So langsam begann die Sache einen Sinn zu ergeben! DAS war es, was Sherlock letztlich hieran interessiert hatte!  
  
„Und was war das eben mit der Tochter seines größten Rivalen? Wer ist dieser Wood? – Verdammt, Leute! Ich hatte Latein, glaubt ihr denn, ich verstehe gar nichts!?“   
  
Von der Ex-Freundin mit dem Opernfimmel brauchte ich ja nicht zu erzählen...  
  
„Aber Letty hat doch damit nichts zu tun...!“ quengelte Cosmo.  
„Sei cieco...?!“ brüllte Billy und ich verstand genug, um zu merken, dass wir das selbe dachten.  
„Genau! Sind Sie blind? SIE war es doch, die den Schlüssel hat sehen wollen!“ herrschte ich ihn an. „Und das mit der gelben Bluse? Ich bin sicher, Ihr Bruder hat sich das nicht eingebildet!“  
„Das glaube ich nicht!“ jammerte Cosmo den Tränen nahe.  
„Mit Ihrer Weltanschauung können Sie sich später auseinander setzten! Wo würde Woods diesen verdammten Lamborghini hinbringen, falls er außerdem als Drogenversteck dient?!“ rief ich.  
„Oh...“, machte Billy erstaunt. „Naja er hat einige Werkstätten. Eine ist recht abgelegen mit einem Ersatzteilhandel und einen Schrottplatz...Ich denke, da – “  
„Einen neuwertigen Lamborghini auf den Schrottplatz? E ridicolo!“ kreischte Cosmo aufgebracht.  
„Idiota! Es geht jetzt nicht um die dämliche Karre, es geht um Mr Holmes!“ Und zu mir sagte er ernst:  
„Es wird behauptet, dass Wood schon hat Leute verschwinden lassen, indem er sie in ein Wrack setzt, das in seine Presse steckt und den Überrest in die Themse entsorgt...!“  
  
Mir wurde ganz anders! „Verdammt, Billy! Worauf warten Sie noch! Nach vorne und los!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
Billy beeilte sich, nach vorne zu kommen und fuhr los.  
  
„Also, Cosmo! Alles, was Sie Sherlock gesagt haben, alles, was Sie wissen, auch wenn es unwichtig scheint – und RASCH!“  
Cosmo nickte eingeschüchtert. Er nannte mir Namen und Adresse des Restaurants, betonte, dass Scarlett doch bis vor Kurzem auf einem Schweizer Internat gewesen sei und erst seit knapp drei Jahren in Großbritannien. Der Lamborghini sei rot gewesen und sollte nachgesehen und in Gold umgespritzt werden, aber die richtig teuren Exemplare bearbeite der Chef gerne selber – oft sogar am Wochenende.  
  
Oh, Mann...!? Hatte sich dieser Schafskopf dabei noch nie etwas gedacht?!  
  
„Also, Angelo weiß nicht, dass Ihr Chef ein Gangster ist und Sher – “  
„Hier! Ich hab noch nix Illegales gemacht bei Svelto!“ verteidigte sich Cosmo pikiert.*  
„Und wenn er eines Tages dran ist? Wie stünden Sie dann da? Würde man Ihnen glauben? Werden Sie doch  erwachsen, Mann! – Also, Sherlock hat von Ihnen nicht erfahren, dass Ihre Letty die Tochter eines – Drogenbarons ist?“ herrschte ich ihn an.  
Er schüttelte kleinlaut den Kopf.  
„Wer solche Klienten hat, braucht keine Feinde mehr!“ spottete ich bitter.  
Cosmo schwieg betroffen.  
„Sie können sich später noch selber Leid tun! Noch was, was ich wissen sollte?!“  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht... Als ich Letty kennen lernte, fuhr ich ein Ashton Martin Cabrio – es war der erste warme Tag in diesem Jahr...und sie stand an meiner üblichen Teststrecke und trampte.“  
„Übliche Teststrecke? Was heißt das?“  
„Ach, das ist ein abgelegenes Stück...Rennpiste, ich glaube, da wurden früher mal Prototypen getestet, also Erlkönige und so...schneller als auf den Straßen erlaubt ist. Heute nimmt man gleich Autorennbahnen...“  
„Abgelegen? Sagten Sie 'abgelegen'?! Cosmo! Die Braut wurde auf Sie angesetzt! Merken Sie das denn nicht!?“  
„Nein! Sie kannte sich eben nicht aus hier!“  
„Wachen Sie auf, Sie Traumtänzer!“ knurrte ich. „Hat sie ein Smartphone? Benutzt sie Apps? Oder wirkt sie etwa – geistig beschränkt?“  
Cosmo starrte mich an. „Oh...!“ machte er schwach.  
„Also schön...“, lenkte ich ein – ihn einzuschüchtern würde uns nicht weiter bringen. „Ich bin auch schon mal auf eine Kriminelle reingefallen. Ja, ernsthaft! Sie und ihr sauberer Freund hätten mich beinahe umgebracht. Aber Sherlock kam noch rechtzeitig. – Und SIE – ! müssen mir jetzt alles sagen, damit ich hoffentlich auch noch rechtzeitig komme!“  
„Ja, aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen könnte...!“ stöhnte Cosmo. „Ja..., das mit der gelben Bluse stimmt... aber daran habe ich doch gestern nicht gedacht. – Also mir kam das ganz unverdächtig vor, dass sie den Schlüssel sehen wollte, der hatte auch noch einen Lederanhänger mit dem Lamborghini-Logo und ich hab da erst gemerkt, dass da ein USB-Stick drin ist...  [link href="http://www.amazon.de/Exklusiver-Schl%C3%BCsselanh%C3%A4nger-aus-Echtleder-integriertem/dp/B0062YN1TU/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1373122113&sr=8-2&keywords=lamborghini+schl%C3%BCsselanh%C3%A4nger"]http://www.amazon.de/Exklusiver-Schl%C3%BCsselanh%C3%A4nger-aus-Echtleder-integriertem/dp/B0062YN1TU/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1373122113&sr=8-2&keywords=lamborghini+schl%C3%BCsselanh%C3%A4nger[/link] Ich dachte, es sei einfach ein...Accessoir....“  
„Das wird ja immer besser...!“ stöhnte ich. „...'Die Kunst der Tarnung liegt darin, vor aller Augen unsichtbar zu sein'...!“ zitierte ich meinen unglücklichen Freund. Nach der peinlichen Bruce-Partington-Affäre war ich sicher, dass auch diese Daten delikat sein würden – und der Consulting Detective hatte das sicher längst durchschaut...  
„Haben Sie das Sherlock gesagt?“ fragte ich, der Verzweiflung nahe.  
„...nein, ich fürchte...nein... – ...steht nicht in Ihrem Blog, Sie hätten einen Revolver...?“  
Meinem Stimmapparat entwand sich ein unwirsches Schnauben: „Den hat doch schon Sherlock...!“  
  
Ich fragte nach der genauen Adresse dieser Werkstatt mit Schrottplatz und Schrottpresse und rief Mycrofts Zentrale an. Anthea, erstaunlicher Weise schon wieder im Einsatz, verriet mir ein paar Details...  
Aber es klang seltsam...so defensiv-widerwillig... Irgendetwas kam mir da merkwürdig vor.  
„Mit diesem Wagen kauft Angelo ein, oder?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Ja, wieso?“  
„Wir haben kein Fleisch an Bord, oder?“ seufzte ich.  
„Nein, wieso...das würde doch schlecht werden“, antwortete Billy verständnislos. „ – aber Salami und Mortadella – haben Sie Hunger?“  
„Nicht im Mindesten! Aber dieser Kampfhund auf dem Gelände bestimmt...! – und Sie, Cosmo, werden sie Ihrem Onkel ersetzen...“  
„Ich habe ein Sommeliermesser!“ informierte mich Billy und reichte es uns das zierliche Taschenmesser nach hinten.  
„Schön. Ich denke, ich werde die Wurst längs aufschneiden, das gibt große Teile mit großen Schnittflächen.“  
„Was machen wir, wenn wir da sind...?“ fragte Billy. „Es sind nämlich nur noch so 200 Yards...“  
„Ihr – gar nichts. Ich gehe allein.“  
„Aber – “  
„Keine Widerrede! Sie fahren einmal um das Gelände herum, dann um die nächste Ecke, setzen mich ab und fahren noch ein paar Ecken weiter weg. Dort tut ihr so, als macht ihr Pause oder so was. Ich rufe euch an.“   
  
  
„Also, schön, Jungs: Ihr fahrt auf die Hauptstraße an diesen Kiosk. Handys auf Empfang. Wenn ich mich innerhalb einer halben Stunde nicht melde, ruft ihr die Polizei – könnt euch ja bedeckt halten: Da vorne ist eine Telefonzelle. Denkt an Fingerabdrücke und DNA-Spuren! Wenn ihr Sirenen hört, bleibt einfach hier stehen, fahrt in einer halben Stunde weg, sucht sonstwo nach einer Telefonzelle oder so, macht von da aus Meldung.“  
„Ja, aber von WAS denn?!“ jammerte Cosmo ratlos.  
„Von was auch immer! Hauptsache die Bullen kommen!“ blaffte ich.  
„Okay“, sagte Billy entschlossen.  
„Aber – !?“  
„Es muss sein! Siehst du das denn nicht ein!“ fauchte er.  
Cosmo senkte nur noch den Kopf.  
  
  
Ich stieg aus.  
  
  
Mit nichts als italienischer Dauerwurst bewaffnet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich bin keineswegs der Ansicht, Italien brächte überdurchschnittlich viele Gangster hervor - aber ich mag diese Sprache (eine Fremdsprache bringt ja auch irgendwie etwas Farbe rein - und außer französisch bleibt mir da eigentlich nix übrig) und diese Geschichte wollte ich im Bekanntenkreis von SH ansiedeln, also keinen ganz neuen Klienten einführen. Auf Angelo brachte mich seine Bemerkung im Piloten, denn da war er drei Jahre zuvor nicht housebreaking sondern carjacking... - also sorry für das Klischee!


	66. Showdown auf Woods Schrottplatz

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hatte Billy befohlen, einmal ums Gelände herumzufahren, obwohl mir klar gewesen war, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich jemand dieses Vehikel merkte, recht hoch war. Es hatte mich aber ein wenig beruhigt, dass es nahe dieser Route einen spanisch-portugiesischen Lebensmittelgroßmarkt mit Bäckerei gab. Einige Momente hatte ich überlegt, die Jungs dort zum Einkaufen zu schicken, aber dann entschied ich mich doch für das Kiosk, das wir an der Hauptstraße gesehen hatten.  
Viel hatte es nicht gebracht, das Terrain zu rekognizieren, denn die Gebäude – eine großzügige, blecherne Montagehalle und ein Häuschen aus Containern (wohl mit Büro und Kundentoilette?), sowie die Schrottpresse samt Kran – standen so ziemlich in der Mitte des großen Geländes. Ich hätte vielleicht einen Feldstecher mitnehmen sollen.  
Billy hatte nochmals angeboten mitzukommen, aber das hatte ich natürlich abgelehnt. Cosmo war ohnehin zu geknickt, als dass ich mit ihm etwas hätte anfangen können. Zuletzt hatte er uns kleinlaut gestanden, dass seine Herzdame seit dem Fiasko mit dem verschwundenen Wagen nicht mehr mit ihm kommunizierte: Sie hatte ihn auf dem Parkplatz stehen lassen und sich ein Taxi gerufen...  
Naja, wer den Schaden hat...!  
  
Nun stand ich vor dem hohen Metallzaun und hielt nach dem Hund Ausschau. Außerdem musterte ich die Autos, die in meiner Nähe standen... Wenn ich erst mal drin war, musste alles womöglich sehr, sehr schnell gehen...  
Ich machte einige Wagen aus, bei denen die Fenster geschlossen waren. Da ich mit elektrischen Fensterhebern rechnen musste, war das entscheidend, denn mit dem Kurzschließen von Autos kenne ich mich nicht aus. Sonst hätte ich ja vielleicht auch einfach mit einem dieser Wagen bis dicht an die Schrottpresse heranfahren können...  
  
Na, schön...hilft ja nichts – auf geht’s...! dachte ich, zog meine Handschuhe an und sprang am Zaun hoch – krallte mich irgendwo auf halber Strecke fest und kletterte mühsam höher: Meine Füße fanden kaum Halt, weil die Zwischenräume zu schmal waren, und die dünnen Metallstangen pressten sich schmerzhaft in meine Finger. Auf der anderen Seite fiel ich mehr, als das ich sprang, kam dann etwas unbeholfen auf die Beine und steuerte das erste Auto an: Ein hässlicher, hellgrauer Mazda. Aber ich bekam die Türen nicht auf. Das nächste, also...  
Da hörte ich auch schon Gekläff näher kommen! Aber auch der zweite Wagen war verschlossen wie eine Auster.  
Als nächstes stand da ein Cabrio mit geschlossenem Verdeck, das war mir zu heikel – da würde er sich womöglich noch buchstäblich durchbeißen! Doch dann endlich fand ich einen großen alten Opel, der sich widerstandslos öffnen ließ. „Dankeschön!“ grinste ich leise auf Deutsch, als ich auch noch die gegenüberliegende Tür problemlos aufbekam. Die Scheiben waren alle oben. Okay. Noch war es nicht warm und so schnell würde in dem großen Wagen der Sauerstoff nicht knapp werden...  
Ein braunschwarzmelierter Boxer kam angaloppiert – keuchend, schnaubend, knurrend – und mit beinahe wehender Zunge! Das musste jetzt ganz schnell gehen! Ich öffnete ihm die Tür, legte ein Wurstviertel in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes, während ich rüberrutschte und schon nach dem Türhebel griff – da sprang er auch schon in den Wagen, ich schlüpfte hastig hinaus, schloss die Tür, rollte mich über die Motorhaube – doch der Hund kapierte, was hier gespielt wurde! Ich warf noch ein Wurstviertel in den Wagen, sah mich dann aber doch genötigt, der Bestie einen Tritt zu versetzen, der sie wieder in das Wageninnere beförderte, so dass ich die Tür zuschlagen konnte. „Sorry, Kleiner, ich weiß, du machst nur deinen Job...“, murmelte ich, dann beeilte ich mich, zur Schrottpresse zu kommen. Es war ein monströs großes Biest – ausreichend für Kleinbusse und Zugmaschinen – , in das die Fahrzeuge mit einem Ladekran von oben hineingelassen werden mussten.  
  
Es war wirklich ein Wagen darin und der war schon halb zusammengequetscht! Verdammter Mist!  
Ich sah mich nach dem Schaltpult um – Scheiße! – man brauchte anscheinend eine Art Zündschlüssel, um den Motor in Gang zu bringen. Ich würde also reinklettern müssen! Aber würde ich ohne Brecheisen oder wenigstens einen Wagenheber überhaupt eine Wagentür aufbekommen?  
Ich suchte meine Umgebung nach einem passenden Werkzeug ab, schlängelte mich zwischen den Wracks durch und – stolperte beinahe über eine Leiche! Kein Mensch allerdings, sondern ein Bullterrier, anscheinend mit einer Brechstange erschlagen, die daneben lag. Ob das Sherlock gewesen war? Wie auch immer, genau so etwas brauchte ich jetzt. Ich kletterte auf ein Auto und von dort auf die Presse. Okay, dachte ich, das schaffe ich – und ich komme da auch wieder raus. Aber, was mache ich, wenn Sherlock wirklich da drin steckt und verletzt ist? Ich müsste ein Seil suchen – ein Abschleppseil –  oder diesen blöden Zündschlüssel...  
Also kletterte ich in das Mordwerkzeug hinein. Mir stockte der Atem, als da wirklich jemand im Wagen saß...!  
Ein Blick aus starren Augen bohrte sich mir anklagend ins Herz: Ein schrecklicher Anblick, aber er erleichterte mich sehr, denn diese Leiche war nicht Sherlock...! Aber vielleicht hatten Woods Leute ihn ja schon viel früher beseitigt? Ich untersuchte den Boden, leuchtete mit dem Handy unter das Wrack: Zumindest schienen da keine Blutspuren zu sein...  
Okay, dieser arme Teufel sollte Wood zum Verhängnis werden – zusätzlich zu seinen anderen Machenschaften, die Sherlock hatte ans Licht bringen wollen, dafür würde ich sorgen! Ich stieg auf die Motorhaube und von dort aufs Dach. Von da aus, schaffte ich es, so hoch zu springen, dass ich mich anschließend aus der Presse ziehen konnte.  
  
Doch da hörte ich ein Quietschen. Ich erstarrte: Die Tür des Bürocontainers öffnete sich und zwei Typen kamen heraus. Sie wirkten müde, beinahe verkatert. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich nicht zu bewegen und zu hoffen, dass sie nicht nach oben sahen!    
Die beiden trotteten zur Montagehalle, öffneten die Tür und gingen hinein. „He, was – ?“  
Ein leises, kurzes Puffen war zu vernehmen und ein metallisches 'Klonk!' – fast zeitgleich wurde die Tür zugeschlagen.  
  
Da hatte jemand eine Waffe mit Schalldämpfer abgefeuert und die Metallwand der Halle getroffen!  
Ich wollte mich schon vollends aus der Presse wuchten, als sich die Tür des Containers ein zweites Mal öffnete. Der Typ, der nun auf der Bildfläche erschien, hatte es eilig und er hatte drei Revolver dabei – auch ihm war durchaus klar, dass da eben ein Schuss gefallen war. Ich beobachtete ihn atemlos: Er lief links am Gebäude entlang und öffnete dort eine Tür.  
  
Ich zog mich aus der Schrottpresse und schlich hinter ihm her. Unterdessen hörte ich deutlich ein weiteres 'Klonk' und das Fauchen eines abprallenden Querschlägers...  
  
Ich hatte es also mit zwei gegnerischen Parteien zu tun! Denn diese drei, die ich eben gesehen hatte, gehörten zweifellos zur Belegschaft dieses Geschäfts hier. Zuerst geschossen hatte aber jemand, der bereits in der Halle gewesen war und dort nichts verloren hatte. Aber Sherlock hatte keinen Schalldämpfer.  
   
Die Seitentür, war nur angelehnt...ich spähte hinein. Rechts neben mir ein Spind mit sechs Türen, als Raumteiler aufgestellt, links ein Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen, dahinter eine kleine Küchenzeile.  
  
Schusswechsel: Viermal Fauchen, zweimal Knallen – ein Ächzen, das fast sofort erstarb. Also wohl einer weniger! Ich lugte am Spind vorbei...  
  
Da stand der rote Lamborghini! Die Türen waren hochgeklappt, so dass er aussah, als wolle er davon fliegen.  
[link href="http://0.tqn.com/d/exoticcars/1/0/m/H/-/-/L0178.jpg,"]http://0.tqn.com/d/exoticcars/1/0/m/H/-/-/L0178.jpg,[/link] doch sie hatten die Sitze ausgebaut und Kofferraumdeckel und Motorhaube abmontiert.  
  
Vor seinem Bug kauerte der dritte Kerl, dem ich eben hinterher geschlichen war. Jetzt hatte er noch zwei Waffen, eine hatte er wohl irgendwie schon einem Kollegen geben können. Wie groß mochte die Zahl der Eindringlinge sein?  
  
Wo, zur Hölle, konnte Sherlock bloß sein? Gab es einen Nebenraum? Oder hatten sie ihn längst wo anders hin verschleppt?  
   
Ich suchte nach Anhaltspunkten. Dem Mantel, oder meiner Krücke... Aber womöglich hatte er sich wieder maskiert und sein Lieblingskleidungsstück war ja nicht allzu praktisch, wenn man über einen Zaun kletterte oder vor einem Hund flüchten musste.  
Stopp! Als Sherlock hierhergekommen war, war das Gelände wahrscheinlich noch offen und die Hunde angekettet gewesen. Womöglich hatte er sich problemlos anschleichen können oder war sogar einfach als Kunde gekommen...!  
Ich hätte mich auf den Schusswechsel konzentrieren sollen, aber diese Frage ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Also wandte ich mich nochmals Richtung Tür und mein Blick fiel auf einen der Stühle am Tisch: Wie hatte ich das eben übersehen können?! Über der Lehne hing Sherlocks Mantel, daneben lehnte die Krücke und auf dem Tisch lagen zwei angebrochene Rollen breites, silbriges Klebeband! Hieß das, dass er noch lebte? Dass sie ihn gefesselt hatten?!  
  
Dreh jetzt nicht durch, Watson! Du musst jetzt die Nerven behalten!! Zuerst musst du dich um diese Gangster kümmern!!!  
  
Also wandte ich mich wieder dem dritten von Woods Leuten zu.  
Jetzt sah ich, wie er eine der beiden Waffen nach rechts am Wagen vorbei über den Boden schlittern ließ.  
Doch dann hörte ich ein Zischen, der Mann kippte plötzlich nach hinten und ich erkannte, dass ihn einer von der Schalldämpfer-Fraktion sauber mitten in die Stirn getroffen hatte, als sein Gegner ganz kurz seine Deckung verlassen hatte.  
  
Zeit, einzugreifen...  
...ich robbte mich an den Toten heran und nahm dessen Pistole in Augenschein. Eine Glock 19. Gerne hätte ich nachgesehen, wie viele von den maximal fünfzehn Schuss mir noch blieben, denn der Tote hatte vor diesem Gefecht keine Zeit gehabt, falls nötig nachzuladen, doch jedes Geräusch konnte mich verraten. Er war so hinter den Lamborghini gestürzt, dass vielleicht noch niemand bemerkt hatte, was ihm zugestoßen war, vielleicht war nicht mal der Todesschütze selbst sicher, ihn getroffen zu haben! Ich spähte vorsichtig in die Halle: Da standen noch ein paar Autos und auf einem Tisch türmten sich verdächtige weiße Pakete...  
Plötzlich registrierte ich eine Bewegung am oberen Rand meines Gesichtsfeldes – Aufsehen und Feuern war praktisch eins – da stürzte jemand von der metallenen Galerie herab. Ich hatte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig erwischt. Von seiner höheren Warte aus, hatte er als einziger mich sehen können. Nun schien ich also auf der Seite der Schrottplatzcrew zu stehen. Doch dann hörte ich Schritte – aber ich konnte nicht so recht ausmachen, woher sie kamen.  
Wieder ein Fauchen – aus einer neuen Richtung,  wie mir schien – das Geschoss schlug mit Getöse in meine Deckung ein. Ich spürte wie der Einschlag durch die ganze Karosserie dröhnte.  
„Smettila! Cretino!“ brüllte jemand entrüstet.  
  
Oh, ja, wie konntest du nur auf diese Karre schießen?! Sacrilegio!  
  
Ich feuerte in die Richtung dieses Befehls und in die, aus der das Fauchen gekommen war – und erhielt umgehend Antwort. Nun wusste ich ziemlich genau, wo diese beiden waren, aber Woods Leute natürlich auch. Es knallte zweimal – dazu ein Zischen: Auf jeder Seite ein Treffer. Allerdings hörte ich den Italiener noch jammern.  
  
Jetzt war erst mal Feuerpause. Nun musste uns allen klar sein: Wir sind praktisch nur noch zu dritt und es sind drei Parteien – nicht zwei!  
Meine Position war nur mäßig günstig. Rasch hechtete ich hinter den nächsten Wagen – einen Rover. Ein paar Schüsse peitschten hinter mir her – von beiden Gegnern abgefeuert. Mir gegenüber stand ein kleiner alter Austin Healey 3000 – älter als ich, der wohl bei einer Verfolgungsjagd ein paar Kugeln in den Arsch kassiert hatte.  
In seinem Heckfenster hatte ich sehen können, von wo die Mündungsfeuer auf der anderen Seite des Rovers gekommen waren!  
  
Hab euch! dachte ich und drehte mich vorsichtig um. Das Dumme an dem Rover war: Er war um einige Inches größer als ich. Es war für mich praktisch unmöglich, über sein Dach hinweg zu feuern. Das Gute war: Unter ihn konnte ich – anders als bei dem Lamborghini – locker drunter kriechen und genau das tat ich jetzt...gut – den Italiener konnte ich sehen. Ich zielte auf seine Waffe. Fast gleichzeitig mit meinem Schuss fauchte ein Geschoss dicht an meiner Hand vorbei! Das musste der übrige angeschossene Italiener sein! Hastig zog ich mich auf die andere Seite des Wagens zurück – noch eine Kugel verfehlte mich knapp: Offenkundig lag auch mein Gegner am Boden. Ich lehnte mich an das linke Vorderrad und versuchte verbissen, nur leise zu keuchen. Schmerzensschreie und Flüche zeigten mir an, dass ich wohl die Hand des Italieners getroffen hatte. Es knallte zweimal und dann herrschte Stille.  
  
Woods letzter Mann hatte die beiden letzten von Neris Leuten endgültig zum Schweigen gebracht. Wieder in der Heckscheibe des Oldtimers, sah ich ihn nun aufstehen, sich lauernd um seine eigene Achse drehen und lauschen und dann auf das Dach des Lamborghini klettern. Ich presste mich an das Rad und überlegte, erneut unter den Rover zu kriechen, denn wenn dieser Kerl jetzt auf das Dach oder die Motorhaube des Rovers spränge, wäre ich wahrscheinlich geliefert. Gerade schickte ich mich an, aufzustehen, um über die Motorhaube hinweg feuern, da hob der Andere seine Waffe und richtete sie – fast genau auf sein Spiegelbild! Nur ein wenig tiefer!  
  
Blitzschnell begriff ich, wieso! – schnellte aus meiner Deckung hoch und knallte den Schützen ab.  
Dennoch hatte ich es nicht verhindern können, dass auch der Kofferraum des Oldtimers einen Treffer abbekommen hatte. Nicht den ersten – und ich begriff jetzt erst wirklich, was das bedeuten konnte...! Diese früheren Einschusslöcher stammten vielleicht gar nicht von einer Verfolgungsjagd! Was, wenn sie dem Inhalt des Kofferraums gegolten hatten?!  
Eigentlich hätte mich diese Erkenntnis zu Tode erschrecken müssen, aber dazu war ich zu sehr im Gefechtsmodus gewesen. Doch jetzt war der Kampf vorüber und nacktes Grauen überfiel mich: Sherlock musste in dem winzigen, zerschossenen Kofferraum dieses alten Austin stecken!  
  
[link href="http://bilder.driver.de/b/58/96/36/90/id_58963690/tid_da/austin-healey-3000.jpg"]http://bilder.driver.de/b/58/96/36/90/id_58963690/tid_da/austin-healey-3000.jpg[/link]  
  
„Oh, Gott...! ...bitte nicht...!“ ächzte ich schaudernd und stürzte auf das kleine Cabrio zu. Ich packte den Griff des Deckels, aber er war abgeschlossen. „Sherlock?! Sherlock, bist du da drin?!“ schrie ich. „Sherlock, antworte!!!“  
  
Nichts. Keine Reaktion.  
  
Ich kämpfte das Gefühl zu ersticken nieder und suchte hastig die Halle ab. Eine Schublade? Ein Schlüsselbrett? Irgendwas in der Richtung? Wieso hatte ich die Brechstange nicht mit reingenommen? Auf der Rückseite des Spinds stand ein alter Schreibtisch!  
Ich rannte hin und griff unter die Schublade, in deren Schlüsselloch kein Schlüssel steckte, denn ich hoffte, sie so einfach herausschieben zu können – als meine Handgelenke gepackt wurden!  
Da stand ich also plötzlich in dieser gebückten Haltung und noch ehe ich mich von dem Schrecken erholen konnte, stieß mein Angreifer meine Hände von sich – ich konnte gerade noch die Armgelenke zur Seite klappen, sonst hätte er mir meine eigenen Ellenbogen geradewegs in den Leib gerammt. Trotzdem ging ich zu Boden und der Kerl warf sich auf mich. Doch wie sollte er weiter verfahren? Er hatte ja selbst die Hände nicht frei. Also versuchte er, mir mit meinen eigenen Händen ins Gesicht zu schlagen – doch noch ehe er damit nennenswerten Erfolg hatte, bekam er mein Knie in seine Eier – und zwar so heftig, dass er fast augenblicklich ohnmächtig wurde.  
Schnaufend kam ich wieder auf die Beine, fesselte die Hände des Bewusstlosen mit einem Kabelbinder und holte das Sommeliermesser heraus, um die Schublade, von der ich jetzt wusste, dass sie abgeschlossen war, damit zu öffnen. Ich stocherte mit den verschiedenen Tools im Schlüsselloch herum, der kleinen Klinge für die Folie, dem Kapselheber, ja sogar dem Korkenzieher...! Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach Werkzeug um. Irgendetwas passendes musste es hier doch geben?!  
Das erste geeignete Instrument, auf das mein Blick fiel, war die Feueraxt! Ich zertrümmerte die Scheibe mit der Faust und schlug auf den Schreibtisch ein, als hätte ich Moriarty persönlich vor mir. Nach einigem Krachen und Splittern hatte ich mehrere Autoschlüssel vor mir – und die Sig Sauer! Ich steckte sie ein und suchte nach dem Schlüssel des alten Austin. Als ich ihn endlich hatte, stolperte ich zu dem Oldtimer zurück. Mittlerweile war mir schlecht vor Aufregung. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich endlich den Kofferraum aufschließen konnte! Ich riss den Deckel hoch und – schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Im Innern lag ein Knäuel! Ein menschliches Knäuel auf der linken Körperseite: Hand- und Fußgelenke waren alle vier in einem Punkt hinter seinem Kreuz fixiert und ich fragte mich entsetzt, ob sie ihn da reingequetscht haben konnten, ohne ihm etwas zu brechen! Auch seine Knie hatten sie mit Klebeband umwickelt. Er hatte wirklich keine Chance gehabt! Um seinen Kopf war ein Lappen geknotet, der seine Augen verbarg und sein Mund war zugeklebt, der blaue Schal war um seinen Hals geschlungen, aber so, dass beide Enden nach hinten zeigten! Anscheinend hatten sie ihn damit bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit stranguliert! Und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen, hatten sie ein Seil an seine Handfesseln geknotet, dessen Schlinge sich um seinen Hals zog, so dass er sich unweigerlich selbst würgte, wenn er versuchte, in eine auch nur ein klein wenig bequemere Position zu kommen. Er hatte nicht einmal den Kopf sinken lassen können, ohne sich zumindest die linke Halsschlagader abzudrücken!  
  
Ich hätte fast vor Entsetzen aufgeschrien!  
  
– das Einzige, was diesen furchtbaren Anblick nicht völlig unerträglich werden ließ, waren Sherlocks verzweifelt geblähte Nüstern und sein flaches, hektisches Atmen!  
...oh, Gott, war das wirklich derselbe Sherlock, auf den ich noch vor einer Stunde so stinksauer gewesen war, dass ich ihn sogar im Traum verprügelt hatte?!  
  
„Sherlock!“ stöhnte ich erschüttert und riss den Klebestreifen von seinem Gesicht. Natürlich tat es weh, ich sah ihn zusammenzucken – aber der Schmerz stimulierte auch seine Sinne. Ich hörte ihn wimmern, aber dann begann er nach Luft zu schnappen.  
„Okay! Okay, Sherlock, tief durchatmen! Beweg dich nicht, ich hol dich da raus!“ Noch sah ich nirgendwo Blut – war das möglich?! Ich löste den einen Knoten des Seils, lockerte den Schal und befreite meinen armen Freund dann zuerst von dem Lappen, vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, wenn er sehen konnte...wenn  er mich sehen konnte – außerdem würde ich für den Rest wohl länger brauchen. Doch zunächst lähmte mich sein Anblick fast: Dieses bleiche, gequälte Gesicht, die starren geschockten Augen, die beinahe eisblauen verzerrten Lippen!  
„Atmen, Sherlock! Du darfst jetzt nicht schlappmachen, hörst du? Bleib wach!“ rief ich und säbelte unterdessen das Klebeband auf. Seine Hände waren erschreckend kalt. Er stöhnte gepeinigt auf, als endlich Hand- und Fußgelenke nicht mehr in einem Punkt fixiert waren. Als nächstes machte ich mich daran, seine Hände zu befreien.  
Sein ächzendes Keuchen tat mir in der Seele weh.  
„Ich hab's gleich! Noch etwas Geduld, Sherlock. Halt still, kümmer' du dich nur um deinen Sauerstoffhaushalt, ja?“  
Ich hatte selber das Gefühl, nicht mehr genug Luft zu bekommen, aber ich versuchte, das zu ignorieren.  
Unterdessen hatte Sherlock zu zittern begonnen, die Schockstarre wurde von erneuter Panik abgelöst. In den letzten zwölf oder noch mehr Stunden musste er Todesängste ausgestanden haben, jede Schwäche, jedes Einnicken, jede Ohnmacht hätten sein Leben beenden können. Jetzt überfiel ihn ein höchst ungünstiger Fluchtimpuls und er versuchte, sich ruckartig und zuckend zu befreien.  
Ich musste meine Bemühungen unterbrechen, legte meine Rechte auf seine Schulter und stützte mit der Linken seinen Kopf. Er wand sich krampfhaft wie ein gefangenes Tier und starrte irre durch mich hindurch.         
„Ruhig, Sherlock! Schau mich an! Schau mich an! Du hast es überstanden. Gleich haben wir dich hier raus, komm doch zu dir, verdammt...! Du hast schon so lange durchgehalten!“ Er stöhnte auf, es klang fast wie ein Schluchzen – für eine Sekunde hatte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen kaum merklich verändert, ein kurzes Aufflackern, ein lichter Moment. „Ist ja gut! Halt still! Du machst es doch nur schlimmer! Ich werd' dich noch schneiden...Hörst du mich? Sherlock? Du hast es gleich geschafft! ...okay...?“ fragte ich, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass er langsam wieder zur Vernunft kam – und dann spürte ich, dass er zu nicken versuchte.  
„Okay!“ hauchte ich erleichtert. Mit fliegenden Fingern befreite ich seine Hände und während ich das Klebeband an seinen Fesseln aufschnitt, versuchte er auch schon, sich aufzurichten.  
„Langsam, Sherlock! Vorsichtig! Lass mich doch erst mal sehen, ob du verletzt bist“, suchte ich ihn zu bremsen. Aber er war unbelehrbar wie üblich. Doch ich konnte verstehen, dass er nur noch aus diesem Folterinstrument von einem Kofferraum raus wollte. Ungelenk kletterte er mir entgegen, bekam ,auf meine Unterarme gestützt, endlich wieder Boden unter die – wahrscheinlich noch tauben – Füße, richtete sich keuchend und zitternd vor Anstrengung auf, schwankte... –    
„Ich hab dich!“ beruhigte ich ihn, als er zusammenbrach, sorgte dafür, das wir gemeinsam kontrolliert zu Boden gingen und ließ ihn behutsam herabgleiten.  
  
„J-John...“, krächzte er mit schwacher Stimme und streckte mühsam seine Linke in meine Richtung. Natürlich schnappte ich sie mir und hielt Sherlocks kalte, kraftlose Hand zwischen den meinen.  
„Du wirst wieder. Ist nochmal gut gegangen...“, versicherte ich heiser und blinzelte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.  
Er nickte matt  – aber dann schien alle verbliebene Spannung aus seinen Muskeln zu entweichen und er sank leblos in sich zusammen.  
Doch ich sah, dass er weiter atmete – wenn auch sehr flach; der Puls an seiner Carotis war etwas unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell, aber doch kräftig genug, um mich zu beruhigen: Er würde sich wieder erholen...!    
  
  
„Danke, Gott...“, seufzte ich leise.  
  
  
  
Doch in diesem Moment hörte ich ein metallisches Klick nur wenige Inches hinter meinem rechten Ohr.  
  
„Das ist MEIN Reich – nicht Gottes! Hände hinter den Kopf und – gaaannnzzz  langsam aufstehen...!“ befahl eine kalte, scharfe Stimme. „Muss man denn alles selber machen!?“  
  
Na, wunderbar! Ich war völlig auf Sherlock konzentriert gewesen und sein Keuchen und Stöhnen hatte meinem neuen Angreifer einen perfekten Klangteppich geliefert und mein sonst so gutes Gehör total ausgetrickst!  
Ich schluckte und sagte dann spöttisch: „Mr Woods, nehme ich an...“  


 

 

 


	67. Erlösende Worte

  
  
  
  
  
Ziemlich genau sechs Wochen ist es nun her, dass mir Sherlock gekündigt hat, um mich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen – und nun sieht es ganz danach aus, dass genau diese Entscheidung nicht nur sein sondern auch mein Schicksal besiegeln soll. Und er wird nicht einmal etwas davon mitbekommen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir beide mit der Überzeugung – unserer, wie ich vermute, gemeinsamen Überzeugung  – richtig liegen, dass es so etwas wie ein Leben nach dem Tod nicht gibt.  
  
Das klassische, tragische Dilemma anscheinend: Der Held versucht, eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung zu umgehen und verhilft ihr ausgerechnet dadurch zur ihrer Erfüllung.  
  
Da ist es wieder, dieses Wörtchen: 'anscheinend'...  
Die Dinge sind manchmal nicht, wie sie scheinen und Ockhams Razer trifft nicht immer zu. Längst ist mir klar geworden, dass das auch für die älteren Einschusslöcher im Kofferraumdeckel des Austin gilt: Sie haben nicht den Tod gebracht – wie eigentlich sonst immer, sondern dafür gesorgt, dass Sherlock bis jetzt wenigstens ausreichend Sauerstoff bekommen hat, um wohl keine bleibenden Schäden zu nehmen. Es ist durch sie kein Leben entwichen, wie das sonst der Fall ist, sondern sie haben ihn am Leben erhalten.  
  
Tragischerweise vergebens... Was für eine beschissene Ironie! Sie haben mir geholfen, nicht zu spät zu kommen – aber was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle: Wood wird uns erledigen, alle beide – Sherlock und mich...!  
  
Die Sig Sauer habe ich zwar vorhin gefunden, aber sie liegt zu weit weg – ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meinen armen Freund aus seinem schrecklichen Blechsarg zu erlösen...  
  
Das ist es, was mir durch den Kopf geht, als ich mich – wie befohlen – ganz langsam zu Wood umdrehe...  
  
"Noch so ein Meisterschnüffler! Da muss irgendwo ein Nest sein!" brummt der Gangsterboss angewidert.  
"Ehe Sie mich töten", sage ich, "ich habe Ihren Boxer in den alten Opel am Nordzaun gesperrt. Wer den Bullterrier auf dem Gewissen hat, weiß ich nicht."  
"Das war der Kerl von Neri, der schon letzte Nacht eingestiegen ist", informiert mich Wood bereitwillig. "Konnte ich ja nicht wissen, dass die Karre schon letzte Nacht auseinander und wieder zusammengebaut werden sollte, denn Svelto selber war gar nicht da, diesmal sollten erstmalig seine Cousins es machen... Sie haben also Brutus ausgetrixt? Sieh an, ein Tierfreund! Sie sind wohl ein richtiger Gutmensch, was?!" spottet er herablassend. "Da werden meine Leute demnächst besser aufpassen müssen, dass sie alle Karren abschließen."  
"Jetzt können Sie's mir doch sagen, Mr Wood. Ist der Datenstick wichtiger oder das Kokain? Er informiert Sie über kommende Lieferungen, nicht wahr?"  
"Sehr gut! Sie haben recht. Eine bestimmte Frachtschifflinie: Die können nicht einfach ihre Tremine verschieben oder woanders anlegen. Neri wird mich in Zukunft also mindestens daran beteiligen müssen."  
"Sie sind gewiss sehr stolz auf Ihre bildschöne, begabte Tochter, wette ich..."  
Er lächelt selbstgefällig. "Nicht wahr? Der blöde, kleine Spaghettifresser ist völlig vernarrt in sie..."  
  
Er schwärmt voller Stolz von dieser durchtriebenen Schlampe.  
  
Ich lasse ihn reden, aber ich höre ihm nicht zu...ich spiele auf Zeit, wie der Hobbit, der behauptet, die Zwerge seien so – mit Haut und Würmern – doch völlig ungenießbar...! – ...und in meinem Kopf sagt Ian McKellen: "...remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one..." ...und hinter Wood beginnt sich ein solches verschontes Leben gerade zu regen...  
  
Ein erbärmliches Wimmern lenkt Wood ab – nicht mal für eine Sekunde, aber das reicht mir! – ich stürze mich auf ihn, packe die Hand mit der Waffe – der Schuss geht Richtung Decke, prallt ab – das Geschoss landet irgendwo in der Nähe des Eingangs – und ich drücke Wood den Hals zu, bis er zu Boden geht...  
Rasch fessle ich ihn, dann schlage ich unseren „Lebensretter“ noch einmal k.o. „Sorry, das muss sein!“ Obwohl ich noch ganz fassungslos bin, dass sich mir diese Chance geboten hat und ich unser Ende noch einmal abwenden konnte, funktioniere ich automatisch und reibungslos..., falle dann übergangslos vom Gefechts- in den Notfallmodus und hole Sherlocks Mantel und meine Krücke, finde bei der Küchenzeile außerdem eine noch geschlossene Flasche Wasser und nehme all das mit in Richtung Austin. Ich decke den ohnmächtigen Detektiv zu, bette seinen Kopf auf seinen zusammengelegten Schal – dabei ertaste ich eine ordentliche Beule an seinem Hinterkopf. Dann rufe ich Billy an.  
"Dr Watson?! Wie ist es gelaufen? Alles okay?" fragt er mich atemlos.  
"So ziemlich. Aber beeilen Sie sich! Fahren Sie das Tor ein, wenn es sein muss, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie bis an die Montagehalle kommen."  
"Ich soll – ?!" fragte er verdattert.  
"Sherlock ist verletzt und wir müssen schnellstens hier raus!"  
"Okay, das kriegen wir hin...", versichert er.  
  
  
Hoffentlich, denke ich, hoffentlich nicht noch eine Komplikation...!  
  
  
Sherlock...  
  
Ich kann mir halbwegs vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hat...auch wenn meine Geschichte etwas anders aussieht...! Körperlich wird er sich sicher bald erholen...doch ich werde ihn zuhause nochmal durchchecken; besser wäre es natürlich, ihn zu röntgen: Angebrochene Wirbel oder Rippen wären nach dieser Tortur nicht verwunderlich...! Aber wie wird er das seelische Trauma verkraften...? Ich werde jedenfalls wenigstens die Demütigung nicht noch schlimmer machen, das habe ich längst beschlossen. Ich raffe das Material zusammen, mit dem er gefesselt, ja gefoltert worden ist. Von dieser Zwangslage muss niemand etwas erfahren – es sei denn, dass er es aus irgendeinem Grund selbst preisgeben will...  
  
Ich bereite auf dem "Geheimhandy" die SMS für die Polizei vor, denn ich weiß nicht, ob Sherlock von diesem Abenteuer irgendetwas wird melden wollen und so werden sie keinen Schimmer haben, woher der Tipp kommt. „Schießerei auf Wood's Schrottplatz bei Drogendeal. Achten Sie auf Lamborghini-Schlüsselanhänger mit Datenstick! Schrottpresse!! Dringend!“  
  
Sherlocks Atmung ist etwas tiefer geworden. Ich hoffe, dass wir ihn nicht raustragen müssen, das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen. Also verpasse ich ihm ein paar ganz vorsichtige Ohrfeigen.  
  
„Sherlock? Hörst du mich? Bitte, komm zu dir! Sherlock! Wir müssen hier weg...!“  
  
Ich könnte natürlich kaltes Wasser zu Hilfe nehmen – aber die Sarti-Brüder sollen ihn nicht als begossenen Pudel sehen, jetzt keinesfalls...!  
  
Seine bleichen Züge beginnen sich zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse zu verzerren und er stöhnt leise aber qualvoll auf – versucht, sich auf der Seite zusammenzurollen. Doch dann hält er inne und ich sehe, dass sich seine Pupillen unter den Lidern regen. Endlich schlägt er die Augen auf.  
  
„Geht's wieder einigermaßen? Dir tut sicher alles weh...“, vermute ich.  
  
„Schon okay...“, behauptet er, gepresst atmend.  
  
„Jaja, war bestimmt richtig gemütlich, was? Schon gut, Sherlock, wir sind quasi unter uns...!“  
  
Mit großen Augen sieht er mich an. „Du hast mich gefunden...du hast mich wirklich gefunden...!“ flüstert er.  
  
  
Ich muss an mich halten, ihm nicht irgendeine Grobheit an den Kopf zu werfen und schweige verbissen...  
  
  
Er versucht, sich aufzurichten...  
  
„Warte, langsam. Trink erst mal was, damit du nicht gleich wieder zusammenklappst...“, sage ich besorgt und schraube die Flasche auf.  
  
Er nickt einsichtig – beinahe demütig – aber das bilde ich mir wohl ein..., auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, nimmt er sie dankbar entgegen.  
  
„Wir nehmen sie mit. Ich habe auch das ganze Fesselmaterial eingepackt – es braucht keine DNA von dir hier zu sein...“  
  
Ich sehe, dass er unwillkürlich erschauert, versuche aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Der Kofferraum...!“ krächzt er heiser. „Kleb den Kofferraum mit Klebeband ab, falls du Haare siehst...am Besten komplett...“  
  
„Oh, natürlich...“  
  
Gut, zu erleben, dass er klar denken kann, trotz dieser schrecklichen Nacht...! Ich mache mich an die Arbeit. Rechts an der Batterie hängen ein paar Haare. In diesen Kofferraum passt außer einem Ersatzrad kaum etwas hinein, hätten sie ihn nicht gefesselt, hätte er vielleicht auch höchstens die Rücklichter raustreten können. Den Deckel aufstemmen? Wer weiß, vielleicht. In so einer Lage entwickelt man ja mitunter übermenschliche Kräfte – auch wenn das die Knochen dann vielleicht nicht aushalten. Woods Leute haben dieses Gefängnis mit Bedacht gewählt, bei vielen modernen Modellen lässt sich die Rückbank ganz oder teilweise umlegen und oft gibt es nur eine leichte Abdeckung die den Kofferraum vom Fond trennt – aber dies hier ist eine tödliche Falle...!  
  
„Und dann mach den Kofferraum zu. Leg den Schlüssel zu den anderen. – John? – hast du ununterbrochen Handschuhe getragen?“  
  
Ich lächle in mich hinein..., denn jetzt höre ihn wieder verschwörerisch von Schmauchspuren murmeln, sehe ihn wieder lächeln – gleich vor der Polizeiabsperrung am Roland-Kerr-College...  
  
„Hab ich, ja. Und mit der Sig Sauer ist überhaupt nicht geschossen worden.“  
  
„Gut“, seufzt er matt.  
  
„Unsere Heimfahrt ist arrangiert.“ Ich hoffe, das beruhigt ihn etwas.  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Billy und Cosmo bringen uns nachhause, so kann das hier genau sooo lange geheim bleiben, wie du es für richtig hältst.“  
  
Er wirkt immer noch recht schwach, hat aber jetzt schon mehr als einen halben Liter getrunken und wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Farbe bekommen. Und sein Gehirn scheint einwandfrei zu funktionieren.  
Als mein Handy klingelt, zuckt er schreckhaft zusammen – aber das ist nach der Todesangst praktisch normal... Um es zu kaschieren, richtet er sich auf, beginnt, den Schal in gewohnter Weise umzulegen. Ob er sich der Würgemale bewusst ist...?  
  
„Watson?“ melde ich mich.  
  
„Ich komme jetzt rein: Sind Sie startklar?“ fragt Cosmo.  
  
Ich halte kurz das Mikro zu. „Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen?“ frage ich leise.  
  
„Wird schon gehen...mit etwas Hilfe...“ Er lächelt schräg.  
  
„Aber sicher!“ Ich lächle ihm aurmunternd zu.  
„Sollen wir ans Hallentor kommen?“ frage ich Cosmo.  
  
„Geht das? Wäre besser...“  
  
Sherlock nickt und schlüpft etwas unbeholfen in seinen Mantel. Seine Schultern schmerzen sicherlich und sind noch steif, aber immerhin gelingt es ihm.  
  
„Okay“, sage ich und lege auf.  
  
Die Plastikflasche stecke ich auch noch in eine meiner Taschen. „Nimm du die Pistole und das restliche Klebeband, ich hab keinen Platz mehr...“  
  
Er schnüffelt irritiert. „Was...was ist das, denn...?“  
  
„Wurst – du wirst dir doch wohl denken können, was – “  
  
„Oh, natürlich, die Hunde – als ich kam, waren sie noch eingesperrt... – John? Du bist doch in Ordnung, oder?“  
  
„Aber ja, mir geht’s gut“, grinse ich. Tatsächlich fühle ich mich gerade nicht einmal müde, dazu bin ich noch zu aufgedreht.  
  
„Was war das...?“ fragt er alarmiert, als es in der Ferne metallisch kracht.  
  
„Das Tor zum Gelände – komm hoch!“  
  
Er nickt und lässt sich von mir auf die Füße ziehen. Gleich lege ich mir seinen linken Arm um den Nacken – als sein Blick auf den Kofferraum des Austin fällt: Ich spüre, wie ein Ruck durch seinen Körper geht, er nach Luft schnappt und dann zu zittern beginnt...!  
  
„Komm! Schnell raus hier...“, rede ich ihm zu und packe ihn um die Taille. Meine Krücke unter den linken Arm geklemmt, schleife ich ihn Richtung Ausgang, während das Motorengeräusch näher kommt.  
  
  
Oh, Cosmo...! denke ich bloß, als wir ins Freie stolpern. Er hat einen Jeep mit Kuhfänger kurzgeschlossen und damit das Tor eingerammt – Billy wartet sicher um die nächste Ecke im Fiat – aber das ist vielleicht wirklich besser so...! Angelo soll keinen Ärger bekommen.  
  
Ich schiebe Sherlock auf den Rücksitz – aber als ich um das Fahrzeug eile und dazu klettern will, schnappt Cosmo entsetzt: „Halt! Was ist mit dem Lamborghini...!?“  
  
„Den vergessen Sie mal ganz schnell! Avanti!“ befehle ich barsch.  
  
Er schluckt eingeschüchtert und gehorcht.  
  
Cosmo wird wohl einen neuen Job brauchen – aber das interessiert mich gerade gar nicht: Sherlock ringt von neuem mit seiner Angst. Verstohlen drücke ich seinen Arm. „Alles Okay...! Spiel mit...“, flüstere ich ihm zu. „Lass mich machen... –  
  
Wahnsinn, wie du das wieder hinbekommen hast...!“ sage ich laut. "Allein gegen neun Leute. Ich meine, klar, die haben sich teilweise auch gegenseitig erledigt, aber so clever und cool muss man ja erst mal sein...! Hast du starke Schmerzen...?“  
  
Sherlock starrt mich ungläubig an. „Es...es geht schon...“, ächzt er.  
  
„Und vor allen Dingen, dass du dann noch die Chuzpe hattest, dort abzuwarten, bis auch noch Wood persönlich aufkreuzt, das war geradezu – naja...'tollkühn' ist wohl die passende Vokabel...!“  
  
Cosmo karrt uns um die nächste Ecke – da steht der Fiat. So schnell es geht, wechseln wir unser Fluchtfahrzeug.  
  
„Und Abmarsch!“ rufe ich erleichtert.  
  
„Alles okay, Mr Holmes?“ fragt Billy besorgt und mustert uns im Innenspiegel.  
  
„Aber ja!“, antworte ich. „Er hatte natürlich alles im Griff – naja, den Rückzug nicht so ...ganz...! – aber sonst! – Bloß der Wagen ist eben jetzt ein Beweisstück. Außerdem haben sie ihn etwas zerlegt. Übrigens ist sein Verschwinden längst aufgefallen, denn seine geheime Fracht hätte schon letzte Nacht gelöscht werden sollen. Aber seien Sie froh, Cosmo – bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würden Sie vielleicht noch viel verdächtiger da stehen! War 'ne harte Lektion, ich weiß! Aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können! Gehen Sie heute zur Arbeit – ganz normal. Sollte die Polizei kommen, denken Sie an gestern Vormittag: Sie wussten doch von nichts! Sollte die Polizei heute noch nicht kommen, sehen Sie trotzdem zu, dass Sie woanders einen Job bekommen – so was kann nicht lange gut gehen...!  
  
Okay. Ich rufe die Bullen. Keine Sorge, dieses Handy hat eine unterdrückte Nummer und es ist bloß eine SMS...“  
  
  
Doch ich bin lange nicht so euphorisch wie ich tue...! Neben mir droht Sherlock den Kampf gegen die Panik zu verlieren...er flüchtet sich in einen Kokon aus Lethargie, fällt in eine Starre, die ihn quasi konserviert, eine Weile zeitlich einfriert, damit er nicht ausrastet. Ich weiß gerade nicht so recht, was ich machen soll...! Es ist wichtig für ihn, Haltung zu bewahren – das wäre es für mich auch...vor diesen beiden Burschen, vor der Öffentlichkeit..., also, gehe ich nicht weiter auf ihn ein, drücke nur unauffällig seine Hand – und er erwidert diese Geste schwach – mühsam beherrscht...  
  
Okay, Billy ist zumindest schon mal überfallen worden – und dann während des großen Blackouts in einer unbekannten Gegend aufgewacht – das war sicher auch schon ziemlich erschreckend – aber Cosmo, dieser Naivling...?! Hat er mittlerweile überhaupt irgendetwas begriffen?  
  
Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirene jagen auf der Gegenfahrbahn an uns vorbei...  
Mein Blick fällt auf das "Geheimhandy" in meiner Hand und mir wird klar, dass ich auch Mycroft verständigen sollte. "Hab ihn gefunden. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", texte ich ihm. Er wird wissen, dass das bedeutet, dass Sherlock irgendwie angeschlagen aber doch nahezu unverletzt ist.    
  
"Sollen wir nicht doch lieber ein Krankenhaus anfahren, Dr Watson?" fragt Billy.  
  
"Nein, schon okay. Ich kann ihn zuhause versorgen", versichere ich und beobachte meinen Patienten zweifelnd von der Seite.  
  
„Es...es tut mir Leid, Mr Holmes...ich...hab Ihnen nicht alles gesagt, was ich wusste... Aber ich dachte, dass - “, stammelt Cosmo vom Beifahrersitz jetzt schuldbewusst.  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Cosmo“, unterbreche ich ihn, obwohl es ja wirklich höchste Zeit ist, dass er mal etwas Einsicht zeigt... allerdings, hat er ja gerade schon wieder dazu angesetzt, sich halb herauszureden...! „Sherlock ordnet noch alle Beobachtungen und Beweise in sein Gehirn ein, wissen Sie...? Er muss sich konzentrieren. Es geht doch hier um Drogenhandel und Mord! Das ist wichtiger als ein Diebstahl: Egal wie teuer die Karre ist. Menschenleben wiegen nämlich schwerer. Auch vor dem Gesetz. Sie können das später besprechen...“  
So schirme ich Sherlock auch noch den Rest der Heimfahrt ab und hoffe, dass er durchhält.  
  
Billy karrt uns auf direktem Wege in die Baker Street.  
  
„Okay, Ragazzi – ihr beide beichtet das umgehend eurem Onkel. Ich meine: Sonst machen wir das, also: Besser, ihr seid schneller!“ drohe ich.  
  
Sherlock neben mir ist jetzt schon geradezu apathisch...! Wie bringe ich ihn hier nur raus?  
  
„Billy..., Sherlock hat starke Schmerzen...er hat da so eine Technik, sie zu...naja, zu betäuben, aber er ist dann auch tatsächlich etwas benommen...helfen Sie mir doch ein wenig, ja?“  
  
Guglielmo Sarti nickt nur, führt Sherlock behutsam auf der anderen Seite, bis wir ihn sicher im ersten Stock haben.  
  
„Danke, jetzt kommen wir alleine klar. Grüße an Angelo...! Ciao!“  
  
  
Sherlock ist wie in Trance und kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Selbst auf mich gestützt, fehlt ihm das nötige Gleichgewicht, also sehe ich zu, dass ich ihn gleich ins Bett bringe, ehe er wieder zusammenbricht.  
"Noch ein paar Schritte, Sherlock, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."  
Ich führe ihn durch die Küche und lade ihn gleich auf dem Bett ab, doch noch ehe ich ihm aus dem Mantel helfen kann, kippt er zur Seite, seine Augen sind glasig. Er zittert – gefangen in seiner Furcht. Ein beängstigender Anblick! Also ziehe ich ihm nur die Schuhe aus. Ich will seinen gefolterten Körper jetzt zu keinen Verrenkungen zwingen – vielleicht ist ja doch etwas angebrochen und es ist besser, ich untersuche ihn, wenn er wieder einigermaßen bei sich ist. Ich hebe seine Beine aufs Bett, rücke das Kissen unter seinen Kopf zurecht, räume seine Manteltaschen leer und sage leise in sein Ohr: "Bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Er reagiert nicht, als ich kurz darauf einen Zugang in die Vene auf seinen Handrücken lege. Er ist schon wieder recht dehydriert und ein Beruhigungsmittel und ein krampflösendes Analgetikum werden ihm helfen, sich zu erholen. Für die Beule wickle ich einen Eisbeutel in ein Geschirrtuch.  
Als endlich seine Anspannung und das Beben nachlassen und er betäubt in den Schlaf sinkt, hat meine Schicht bereits begonnen.  
Ich rufe Molly an und melde mich krank, – aber sie fragt sofort: "Ist was mit Sherlock?"  
"Du hast mich", gebe ich zu, "er hatte einen anstrengenden Fall. Aber tatsächlich bin ich auch etwas angeschlagen. Könnte mich jetzt wirklich nicht konzentrieren."  
"Na, gut, John.... du weißt ja selbst, dass das kein...Dauerzustand ist, also muss ich dir nicht ins Gewissen reden. Gute Besserung, euch beiden..."  
Auch ich bekomme jetzt den Schlafmangel zu spüren, dusche kurz, ziehe mich um, koche mir einen Tee und krieche neben Sherlock ins Bett. Gewissenhaft kontrolliere ich die Position und Temperatur des Eisbeutels.  
  
Oh, Gott, war das knapp...!  
  
Ich spüre, wie ich nun doch zu zittern beginne, aber ich nehme mich zusammen. Besser, ich schlafe noch nicht ein...vielleicht habe ich ja seinen Zustand falsch eingeschätzt? Also überwache ich seinen Puls, seine Atmung...doch sein Kreislauf bleibt so weit stabil. Erleichtert und fröstelnd vor Müdigkeit kuschle ich mich schließlich doch in die Decke und versuche, etwas locker zulassen...  
  
  
  
  
Alarmiert schrecke ich hoch.  
  
Es hat geklingelt.  
  
Sherlock schläft noch. Benommen schlurfe ich zur Tür: Es ist Angelo. Er wirkt nervös und verlegen. "Wie geht es Sherlock? Ist es schlimm?" fragt er.  
"Halb so wild. Aber er braucht jetzt Ruhe."  
"Es tute mir Leide! Diese Jungs 'aben Ihne so Ärger gemakt..."  
"Schon gut. Ich hoffe, Cosmo hat was daraus gelernt. Hätten sie sich bloß früher gemeldet!" seufze ich.  
"...'ab Ihne zu Esse mitgebrakt, iste dase Mindeste...", murmelt er betreten.  
"Vielen Dank, Angelo." Ich nehme es lächelnd entgegen. "Bis bald mal wieder..."  
Er versteht den Wink und verabschiedet sich rasch.  
  
Da mir der Magen nun doch, wie es so plastisch heißt, in den Kniekehlen hängt, nasche ich ein paar Gabeln von der noch warmen Pasta, ehe ich sie in den Kühlschrank stelle und zu meinem Patienten zurückkehre.  
  
Sherlock wäre vieles erspart geblieben, hätten die Sarti-Brüder sich eher gemeldet...  – allerdings hätte ich ihn dann auch lediglich befreit, der Fall wäre zumindest fürs Erste ungelöst geblieben. Und schließlich ist der Meisterdetektiv ja auch selbst schuld...  
Nein, mein Groll ist längst verflogen, dazu hat er viel zu viel durchmachen müssen. Immerhin sieht er schon wieder besser aus...  
Und ich kann mir auch schon denken, was er zu meinen fruchtlosen Versuchen, ihn zu finden und den Fall zu lösen, sagen wird! Dass es mir ähnlich sieht, dass ich mal wieder ein romantisches Abenteuer daraus machen wollte...!  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden später, beginnt er unruhig zu werden: Als er schreckhaft zusammenzuckt und ängstlich aufstöhnt, knie ich mich neben ihn auf die Matratze und versuche, ihn ruhig zu halten.  
  
„Alles gut, Sherlock! Reg' dich nicht auf! Du bist zuhause...!“  
  
Er schnappt nach Luft, sinkt zitternd zusammen und blinzelt mich benommen an.  
  
„John...“, murmelt er. „Du bist hier...?“  
  
„Natürlich bin ich hier, du Idiot, ich habe schließlich einen Patienten“, versetze ich in sanftem Ton. „Hast du Schmerzen?“  
  
„Es sind bloß ein paar Prellungen, nichts weiter...“, spielt er die Geschichte runter.  
  
„Vergiss die Beule nicht.“  
  
Er tastet vorsichtig über seinen Hinterkopf. „Tu ich nicht... John... Das – was..., was  – du da vorhin gemacht hast..., das war... – ich verstehe es nicht...“, stammelt er verwirrt. “Dass ich alles im Griff gehabt hätte...! Ich hab mich doch total verkalkuliert!“  
  
„Total? Du übertreibst, wie üblich. Außerdem hattest du lückenhafte Daten“, gestehe ich ihm gnädig zu.  
"Aber ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen...und du warst es doch, der geschossen hat! – Ganz zu schweigen von der Sache mit Woods...!"  
„Betrachte es als kleine Wiedergutmachung für den Blogeintrag mit dem Sonnensystem und dem Premierminister. Außerdem: Das geht doch die beiden Grünschnäbel nichts an. Letztlich war es nur ein einziger Kardinalfehler, den du gemacht hast...“  
  
Er wirft sich stöhnend auf den Rücken – vielleicht nur, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können? – und streckt vorsichtig die wohl doch noch schmerzenden Muskeln.  
  
„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“ frage ich.  
  
Er schluckt und sieht mich gequält an. Dann schlägt er die Augen nieder. „Eins nur...“, murmelt er ungewohnt weich.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Verzeihst du mir...?“  
  
Wie sollte ich diesem kleinlauten Ton, diesem flehenden Blick widerstehen? – Und doch kann ich nicht anders und es bricht aus mir hervor: „Dass du mich schon wieder so hast zappeln lassen? Dass du den Jungs verboten hast, mich zu verständigen? Dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht wusste, wo du steckst? Ich weiß nicht, Sherlock...“, gestehe ich müde. "Ich kann ja kaum noch zählen, wie oft du mir das schon angetan hast...!"  
  
„Oh...“, macht Sherlock schuldbewusst und zutiefst verunsichert. „...das...das auch..., ja!“ stammelt er betreten.  
  
„Und woran dachtest du?!“ schnappe ich.  
  
„Ich hab' dir nicht zugetraut, dass du mich findest...“, gibt er beschämt zu und tastet schwach nach meiner Hand. Seine ist immer noch zu kalt und zittert.  
  
„Du musst die ganze Nacht Todesängste ausgestanden haben. Ich weiß, wie das ist. Und du durftest dich nicht bewegen...“  
  
Er schließt schaudernd die Augen und erwidert den Druck meiner Hand. „Ich habe nicht mehr geglaubt, dass ich das überleben könnte...!“ gesteht er.  
  
„Doch, Sherlock! Im Tiefsten Innern hast du. Du hast dich nicht aufgegeben. Du hast den Kopf hochgehalten – buchstäblich – und weitergeatmet, so gut es ging. Dich in eine Art Trance versetzt, um nicht durchzudrehen...“  
  
Ich weiß doch, wie das ist...!  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.... ja, vielleicht...“, überlegt er.  
  
„Du hast auf Zeit gespielt. Du wusstest, ich würde kommen“, versichere ich ihm und weiß, er wird das verdrehte Zitat erkennen, „früher oder später würde ich dich finden – in diesem Fall, leider später...“  
  
Matt lächelt er mich an, zaghaft, fahrig... in seinen Augen schimmern Tränen – aber das sind vielleicht nur die Nerven, die Erschöpfung...  
  
„Du hast so recht...!" seufzt er zittrig. "...ich BIN ein Idiot...! Ich hatte nämlich den idealen Kollegen und ich hab' ihn gefeuert. Das war wirklich, wirklich idiotisch...!“  
  
  
"...John...?"  
  
  
Beinahe ängstlich fragt er nach mir...  
  
  
Ich kann noch gar nicht fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hat! Endlich wird mir bewusst, wie bittend, ja beinahe verzweifelt er mich ansieht und wie sehr darauf wartet, dass ich ein erlösendes Wort finde!  
  
"Dann..." Meine Stimme ist weg. Ich muss mich räuspern.  
„Tja, dann solltest du ihn fragen, ob er die Stelle wieder annimmt. Eine Bedingung wird er allerdings haben...“, kontere ich noch immer verdattert.  
  
Rasch schließt er die Augen und dreht den Kopf weg – was ein sinnloses Unterfangen ist, denn ich weiß, warum er das tut...  
  
"Danke, John", seufzt er kraftlos.  
     
Es ist gut, dass er mich jetzt nicht ansieht, denn meine Augen werden feucht und meine Kehle eng... Stumm drücke ich erleichtert seine Hand - und spüre, dass er augenblicklich wieder einschläft...  
  
  
Ich habe diesen Job eigentlich nie aufgegeben – und endlich habe ich ihn wirklich wieder!  
  
  
  
  



	68. Alles wieder beim Alten?

  
  
  
  
Okay...! dachte ich, schluckte erleichtert und beobachtete meinen "ehemaligen Ex-Kollegen" noch einige Augenblicke. Auch nach sieben Stunden Schlaf schien er immer noch ziemlich geschafft zu sein.  
  
Nächster Tagesordnungspunkt: Ganz vorsichtig Sherlocks Hand loslassen und dann: Meine Kündigung ans Bart's schreiben!  
  
  
"...trotz angenehmer Kollegen und einem wichtigen und anspruchsvollen Betätigungsfeld...blabla... Probezeit... blabla...Es ist mir leider nicht möglich, Ihnen bis zur Neubesetzung auszuhelfen, da ich meine neue Stelle unverzüglich antrete...blablabla..."  
  
...okay: 'leider' ist gelogen...!  
  
  
Das Geheimhandy vibriert leise brummend.  
  
"Watson?"  
"John! Was war's denn diesmal, wie geht's ihm?" platzt Mycroft nervös heraus.  
"Mycroft? Was sind Sie denn so gestresst?" frage ich verwundert.  
"Ich komme eben erst aus dem Meeting, aber man hätte mir Bescheid sagen sollen, wenn – mein Gott, John! Ich habe da die letzten Stunden wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen!" stöhnte er.  
"Ganz ruhig, Mycroft. Er hat die ganze Nacht in einem Versteck zugebracht, um einen Drogenboss zu erwischen und jetzt ist er ziemlich erledigt, aber das ist auch schon alles. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ach, und noch etwas: Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich wieder mit ihm zusammenarbeiten will!"  
  
Habe ich da eben die britische Regierung nach Luft schnappen hören?  
  
"Mycroft? Sind Sie noch dran?"  
"Natürlich bin ich noch dran. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten...", ächzt er erleichtert  
"Und Sie brauchen dringend etwas Erholung, Mycroft. Das kann ich hören!"  
  
Tatsächlich hatte seine Stimme gerade etwas schwach und wacklig geklungen. Du liebe Zeit, war es wirklich eine solche Entlastung für ihn, zu wissen, dass ich nun wieder besser auf Sherlock würde aufpassen können?  
  
"Tja, da können Sie recht haben, Doktor. Doch vorläufig wird das nichts... Doch es ist schon eine Beruhigung, dass Sie ihn jetzt wieder rund um die Uhr im Auge haben..."  
"Ich bemühe mich."  
"Ich weiß, John. Bis bald."  
"Bis bald, Mycroft!"  
  
  
Dass royale Flitterwochen sooo nervenaufreibend sein können...!  
  
  
Als nächstes rief ich Molly an: Das war ich ihr einfach schuldig, schließlich würde ich sie vom einen auf den anderen Tag hängen lassen – nicht sehr kollegial, Watson, sind doch sonst kein solches Kameradenschwein...!  
  
Sie trug es mit Fassung, beglückwünschte mich und bat mich, Sherlock von ihr zu grüßen – aber es klang reserviert und ich konnte ihr nicht verdenken, wenn sie leicht sauer war.  
  
Anschließend schrieb ich noch je eine SMS an Lestrade und an Mike.  
  
Auch an mir war die Aufregung der letzten Nacht, der morgendlichen Schießerei ober vor allem die Erkenntnis, unter welch grausamen Umständen Sherlock diese Nacht verbracht hatte, nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Ich sah nochmal kurz nach meinem schlafenden Patienten, warf rasch den Brief ein, um gleich danach wieder ins Bett zu schlüpfen. Allerdings mit meinem Laptop.  
Ich wollte der Fall skizzieren – auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass ich nicht über ihn bloggen würde – aber verstehen wollte ich ihn...  
...und einigermaßen vorbereitet sein, falls mich Sherlock abfragen sollte...!  
  
Neri ließ sich per Frachtschiff mit Kokain beliefern. – Steckte das Zeug immer in italienischen Nobelkarossen? Drogenhunde würden es doch trotzdem wittern, oder nicht? Wurde nicht kontrolliert? War die Linie über jeden Verdacht erhaben? Oder schien einfach harmlos? Spielte vielleicht Bestechung eine Rolle?  
Neris Schwiegersohn Svelto hing mit drin – auch wenn er seine Lehrlinge nicht unbedingt auch in dieser Hinsicht anlernte.  
Wood, Neris Konkurrent, hatte sein eigenes Töchterlein auf den Tölpel Cosmo angesetzt. Nicht zuletzt des Speichersticks wegen...  
Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass sich Sherlock erst in dem Moment dazu entschlossen hatte, den Fall zu übernehmen, als ihm klar geworden war, dass es nicht um den Schlitten, sondern um Drogen ging... Bloß: Wie war er darauf gekommen, wenn Cosmo verschwiegen hatte, dass seine Liebste Woods Tochter war? Und sein Chef der Schwiegersohn von Drogenbaron Neri?! Gar nicht zu reden von dem Speicherstick am Schlüsselanhänger...!  
  
Oder hatte er anfangs mit einem Auftragsautoklau im großen Stil gerechnet? Hätte ihn das denn ausreichend interessiert?  
Von Sherlock wusste ich bis jetzt nur, dass er auf Woods Gelände gelangt war, als der Laden noch geöffnet hatte.  
Und Wood hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Cosmos kleine, aus dem Ruder gelaufene Leihaktion bereits in der darauffolgenden Nacht auffliegen würde. Vielleicht war der Tote in der Presse einer von Sveltos Cousins? War der andere auch mitgekommen und hat flüchten können? Ist er später mit dem vierköpfigen "Schalldämpfer-Kommando" zurückgekehrt? Nicht unwahrscheinlich... (Oder sind es mehr als nur zwei Cousins? Sie müssen ja auch nicht die selben Eltern haben... Anscheinend fällt es mir schwer, mir eine weitläufige Familie vorzustellen...!)  
Drei von Woods Belegschaft hatten im Container genächtigt und bewahrten auch dort ihre Waffen auf. Wieso hatten sie nicht besser aufgepasst? Am frühen Abend hatten sie Sherlock geschnappt. Möglicherweise hatten sie versucht, Informationen von ihm zu bekommen: Kam er von Neri? Den Bullen? Oder einer weiteren Partei? Wie viel wusste er? Hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass die Folter ihn weichklopfen würde? Oder hatte Wood befohlen, ihn zunächst nur festzusetzen, weil er erst am nächsten Morgen Zeit dazu finden würde, sich persönlich mit dem Störenfried auseinander zu setzen? Aber anscheinend war ihm zumindest heute morgen schon klar gewesen, dass Sherlock ein Schnüffler sein musste. Oder hatte er es nur vermutet und mich so angeredet, um von mir die Bestätigung zu erhalten? Durchaus denkbar.  
  
Hatte Sherlock seinen Ausweis mit gehabt? Oder einen Dienstausweis von Lestrade?  
  
Ich könnte nachsehen, aber ich will nicht riskieren, ihn zu wecken: schließlich steckt er immer noch in seinen Klamotten – und in denen seine Brieftasche...  
  
In der Nacht hatten Woods Leute dann auch noch den armen Teufel erwischt, der in der Presse gelandet war. Vielleicht hatte ihnen diese Sache irgendwie den nötigen Schlaf geraubt? Ein vierter Mann hatte in der Montagehalle genächtigt und sich, als die Schießerei losging unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt...Hatte er den Lamborghini bewachen sollen? Oder Sherlock? Unbewaffnet? ...das heißt... oh, vielleicht hätte ich einfach ihn nach dem Schlüssel für die Schreibtischschublade durchsuchen müssen...! Aber dann er hätte, als die Schießerei losging, die Sig Sauer holen können... Wieso hätte er das nicht tun sollen? ...vielleicht weil ihm bewusst war, dass er sich als schlechter Schütze damit doch nur in Gefahr gebracht hätte und es klüger war, sich zu verstecken...? Oder ihn hatte die Situation einfach zu sehr überrumpelt...  
  
Erstaunlich schien mir nun auch, dass Wood da ganz alleine aufgetaucht war – aber so musste es sein. Der Schuss, der sich aus seiner Waffe gelöst hatte, hatte niemanden alarmiert und Cosmo hatte unbehelligt das Tor durchbrochen und uns rausgebracht. Vielleicht hatte Wood noch irgendein anderes Ding am Laufen und deshalb einen Personalengpass gehabt?  
  
Wie auch immer: Sherlock war bei dieser Geschichte keineswegs der einzige gewesen, der sich verrechnet gehabt hatte.  
  
Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob die Polizei ihre Sache ordentlich gemacht hatte und aus dem Tatort das optimale Ergebnis rausholen konnte...! Wer würde die Lorbeeren dafür ernten?  
  
Sherlock hatte gewusst, dass ich geschossen hatte...hatte er es an meinen Handschuhen gerochen? Auch meine Bemerkung, dass aus der Sig Sauer kein Schuss abgegeben worden sei, war verräterisch gewesen, denn das implizierte doch irgendwie meine Beteiligung an diesem Schusswechsel – nur eben mit einer anderen Waffe...  
  
Von Wood hatte Sherlock nichts mitbekommen. Aber er hatte ihn sicher später da liegen sehen, hatte gehört, wie ich behauptete, er habe seine Ankunft abgewartet und er musste mitbekommen haben, dass ich Informationen hatte, die nur Woods mir inzwischen gegeben haben konnte... Vielleicht hätte ich davon nichts sagen sollen? – Nein! Quatsch! Das musste ich! Noch dazu, wo ich erreichen will, dass Sherlock mich künftig so weit als irgend möglich einweiht!  
  
...oh, Gott...! ...davon werde ich die nächste Zeit gewiss auch noch träumen: Sherlock – grausam verschnürt und halb erstickt in diesen kleinen Kofferraum geknüllt...!  
  
...aber jetzt liegt er ausgestreckt neben mir und kann sich ausruhen...  
  
Ein weiteres Mal habe ich ihn mitleiderregend verletzlich erlebt – so arrogant er oft ist – wenn ich ihn so sehe, will ich ihn nur noch beschützen...  
  
Und das braucht er...nicht zuletzt Schutz vor sich selbst... vor seinem Wagemut – oh, ja Mycroft: Wie war das mit der Tapferkeit? Das trifft auf Ihren kleinen Bruder aber noch viel besser als auf mich...! Cleverness und Unvernunft schließen einander nicht aus!  
  
Mir ist zwar noch nicht alles klar bei diesem Fall, aber ich werde Sherlock nicht drängen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass er sich körperlich und vor allem seelisch von dieser Tortur und diesem Fiasko erholt...!  
  
Jetzt sind seine bleichen Gesichtszüge entspannt, aber ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an seine panische Grimasse, an die geschockten Augen, an seinen Lufthunger, das gequälte Keuchen...  
  
  
...ob Woods Leute Rachepläne schmieden...?  
Ich werde auf der Hut sein!  
Gleich eile ich hinunter, schließe die Haustür ab, dann auch unsere Wohnungstür, lasse den Schlüssel von innen stecken.  
  
...ungewohnte Maßnahme...  
  
  
  
Vibrationsalarm.  
  
Lestrade.  
  
„Gratuliere, John! Da bin ich wirklich froh! Btw hat S was zu schaffen mit dieser Wood-Sache?“ simst mir Greg neugierig.  
  
Na, das muss ich nicht sofort beantworten...! denke ich schmunzelnd, das zeige ich einfach bei Gelegenheit Sherlock, das muss er entscheiden...!  
  
Doch so einfach ist es nicht: Bald darauf wird Sherlock wieder unruhig, zittert und ächzt im Schlaf. Ich versuche, ihn zu beruhigen, aber das funktioniert diesmal nicht, so dass ich mich notgedrungen entschließe, ihn aufzuwecken: Ich rufe seinen Namen, schüttle ihn – nur vorsichtig, denn ich bin immer noch nicht ganz sicher, das er keine Frakturen oder zumindest Haarrisse hat...! –   
  
"Sherlock! Sherlock, wach auf!"  
  
Doch er wehrt sich schwach gegen mich...scheint gar nicht aufwachen zu wollen...! Fahrig sucht er, mich von sich zu stoßen, wirft den Kopf hin und her, als weigere er sich dagegen zu akzeptieren, dass er in Sicherheit ist – !  
  
"Sherlock! Komm, doch zu dir, du bist zuhause!"  
  
Dann – endlich – reißt der trügerische Schleier doch! Benommen, wirr, bebend starrt er mich an...dann sinkt er zurück, schöpft Atem.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" frage ich.  
  
Er schluckt und brummt leise: "Gut."  
  
...ja, klar...!  
  
"Und...? – hast du Schmerzen? Ich meine, ...so – wie sie dich da ...reingequetscht haben...“  
  
Betroffen sehe ich, wie er erschaudert.  
  
„Nein... Nein, mein...Bewegungsapparat ist in Ordnung...“, beteuert er.  
  
'Bewegungsapparat'...! Ja, war ja klar, dass ihm dieser Terminus gefällt: Der Körper transportiert ja bloß sein monströses Genie, sonst taugt er zu nix!  
  
(Wieso dann die Designer-Klamotten? Rasur? Kamm? Aftershave? – ...das ist nicht logisch, Spock...!)  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch auch“, versichere ich besänftigend.  
  
Okay. Ich sollte ihn besser nicht daran erinnern, dass ich mich nach der Sache mit dem Golem doch auch habe durchchecken lassen. Aber vielleicht ist es Zeit für...eine kleine Enthüllung...  
  
„Weißt du...ich hab mal...einen Stromschlag abbekommen...ich dachte, ich wäre okay, aber danach war durch den Krampf ein Brustwirbel angebrochen. Nichts Ernstes. Aber wenn es unbemerkt geblieben wäre, wenn ich mich nicht geschont hätte – tja, dann wäre ich vielleicht jetzt gelähmt...“  
  
„Du willst, dass ich mich röntgen lasse...?“ fragt er unbehaglich.  
  
„Zur Sicherheit, ja. Bitte, wenn du das ernst gemeint hast, dass ich wieder dein Kollege sein soll – und auch wenn nicht! Bitte! Lass uns einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist! Es muss ja niemand wissen, wie das eigentlich passiert ist! –  
  
...Sherlock...! Ernsthaft: Das schuldest du mir...!“  
  
„...Okay...wenn du dann...im Bart's kündigst...“, seufzt er.  
  
Ich kann ihn nicht anlügen...  
  
„Ach, du Idiot! Das hab ich doch längst...! Was denkst du denn bloß! Aber ich möchte sicher sein, dass du okay bist! Komm schon...! Stell dich der Wahrheit! Es ist ja nicht so, dass du aktuell einen ganz gefährlichen Kerl total dringend schnappen müsstest – da kannst du auch das Transportmittel deines massiven Intellekts mal eben schnell zum TÜV bringen!“  
  
Da beginnt er matt zu kichern. „TÜV...? TÜV is' gut...!“ Er grinst sich eins...!  
  
Ich verkneife mir einen bissigen Kommentar, denn eben merke ich – er findet das nicht bloß witzig – es überzeugt ihn!  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht...okay...aber...lass mich mindestens erst duschen, mich umziehen. Es genügt doch wohl, wenn du mich morgen dahin bringst...?“ vergewissert er sich.  
  
Das ist mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe!  
  
„Ich denke schon... Aber versprich's mir: Zur Sicherheit, ja?“  
  
„Okay, dann machen wir das morgen. – ja, ich versprech's.“  
  
„Danke, Sherlock!“ seufze ich, geradezu inbrünstig, denn das ist wirklich keine Höflichkeitsfloskel.  
  
Er lächelt ein wenig unsicher...  
  
„Denkst du, du kannst was essen? Pasta von Angelo zum Beispiel...?“  
  
„Du...du hast mich jetzt aber nicht mehr als 24h unter Drogen gesetzt, oder...?!“ fragt er ehrlich irritiert.  
  
„Ach, Unsinn! Es ist natürlich noch Mittwoch! Aber Angelo hat sich Sorgen gemacht – um dich, aber auch um seine Neffen. Und dann musste er feststellen, dass sie dich in Gefahr gebracht haben. Er wollte dich einfach ein bisschen entschädigen!“  
  
„Wie kann er auch ahnen, dass du Kartoffeln und Mortadella aufbrauchen musst...!“ feixt Sherlock.  
  
„Oh, das krieg ich hin! Wenn's nicht anders geht, friere ich das ein und dann gibt es davon Gratin und dazu frischen Salat!“  
  
Er lächelt. ...lächelt ein ganz fremdes...weises, irgendwie dankbares Lächeln...aber vielleicht liege ich auch falsch mit meiner Deutung...  
Ich will ihn jetzt nicht fragen, ob er Racheakte befürchtet, zumal man doch wirklich immer damit rechnen muss, dass irgendjemand meint, noch ein Hühnchen mit Sherlock Holmes rupfen zu müssen. Also würde eine solche Nachfrage mich unprofessionell und feige dastehen lassen – das wohl eher, als dass ich ihn damit beunruhige. Ich werde also einfach aufpassen.  
  
"Also, was ist nun?"  
  
"Na, eine Kleinigkeit könnte ich schon vertragen...", bemerkt er vorsichtig.  
  
  
Natürlich wärme ich rasch die Nudeln auf.  
  
  
Als ich zurückkomme, um ihm zu helfen, sich aufzusetzen, hat er das bereits selbstständig erledigt und hat sich an das hölzerne Kopfstück des Betts gelehnt.  
  
„Du sitzt ja schon. Ging's denn einigermaßen?“  
  
„Alles okay, John...“  
  
Sherlock bemüht sich wirklich, aber er bringt schon bald kaum noch was runter. Ich versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich seine zitternden Hände registriere, dränge ihn nicht, lasse mir selbst Zeit... Doch noch während unseres Dinners wird aus meinem anfänglichen Wolfshunger nach und nach Appetitlosigkeit, weil mir leider immer klarer wird, dass er die Pasta wohl nur um meinetwillen in sich hineinquält. Also beende ich die Mahlzeit kommentarlos und hoffe, dass  er diese kleine Portion dann wenigstens auch bei sich behalten kann.  
  
"Soll ich dir was geben, damit du schlafen kannst? Wäre vielleicht besser...", schlage ich etwas hilflos vor, als er sich, ohne meine Unterstützung anzunehmen, wieder in die Horizontale manövriert.  
  
"...versuch's so...", nuschelt er müde.  
  
"...okay. ich leg' dir einfach was zurecht, falls es doch nicht so klappen sollte. – Und weck' mich ruhig, wenn du was brauchst", setze ich noch hinzu, weil er bereits die Augen geschlossen hat.  
  
Bedrückt hole ich ihm eine Tablette und eine weitere Flasche Wasser. Als ich zurückkomme, scheint er zu schlafen – aber ich traue ihm nicht, ich glaube, er tut nur so, ist aber zu nervös, um es perfekt zu simulieren. Heißt das, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lassen, dass ich das Zimmer verlassen soll? Aber das möchte ich nicht. Und ich hätte dann doch keine Ruhe. Im Übrigen bin ich auch ziemlich müde. Ich mache die Handys ganz aus, schiebe den Revolver unters Kopfkissen und krieche ins Bett...  
  
Ob es ein Fehler gewesen ist, gerade nach diesem scheußlichen Abenteuer ausgerechnet Angelos Pasta aufzutischen, wo einer seiner Neffen Sherlock fast auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando geschickt hätte...?! frage ich mich plötzlich. Verdammt, daran hätte ich denken können...!  
  
  
Auf der rechten Seite neben ihm liegend, mustere ich besorgt sein Profil, lausche auf seinen Atem. Bilder dieses Morgens zucken durch mein Gehirn – immer wieder: Der offene Kofferraum und darin ein gepeinigter Sherlock – und irgendwie noch schlimmer: Als er mir in unterdrückter Panik dankbar und noch beinahe fassungslos entgegenklettert und dann zusammenklappt...

 

 

 

 


	69. Störfall

 

 

  
  
  
„John...! John, hilf mir...! Ich...kannnichmehr... – John...!“  
  
Plötzlich hellwach fahre ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es ist dunkel, aber ich kann ihn noch geradeso ausmachen: Er keucht und windet sich verzweifelt neben mir, der Albtraum hat ihn fest im Griff.  
  
Hastig richte ich mich auf.  
  
An seiner Seite kniend, versuche ich, ihn ihn still zu halten – eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die andere auf seiner Stirn...rede auf in ein – aber er beruhigt sich nicht – es scheint sogar schlimmer zu werden.  
– und plötzlich reißt er die Augen auf, starrt mich wirr an...! Und mit einem Ruck – als stoppe er mit einer Druckluftbremse, wie sie Busse und LKWs haben – kommt er in der Realität an.  
  
"Okay, ich bin wach", stellt er lapidar fest. Rollt sich rasch auf der rechten Seite zusammen, so  dass er mir den Rücken zukehrt.  
  
Es ist alles so schnell gegangen auf einmal!  
  
"Wie – geht's dir?" frage ich ratlos.  
  
"Bestens. Schlaf weiter", befiehlt er knapp. Aber sein Atem ist zu rasch und ich merke, dass er ein Zittern unterdrückt.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht so zusammenreißen, doch nicht vor mir...", bitte ich ihn.  
  
"Tu' ich doch gar nicht. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!" kommt es ruppig zurück.  
  
"Ja, ungefähr so wie mit mir, als ich bei den Slipstones unter der Dusche einen Flashback hatte und in Panik geraten bin", versetzte ich – weniger rücksichtsvoll.  
  
"Unsinn! Ich hab nicht mal geträumt!"  
  
"Aber im Schlaf geredet", insistiere ich.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe!" leiert er genervt eine unaufrichtige Entschuldigung herunter.  
  
"Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass es darum nicht geht!" Als ich merke, wie verärgert ich klinge, nehme ich mich zurück. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mich ruhig wecken kannst, wenn du etwas brauchst!" erinnere ich ihn sanft.  
  
"Ich brauche nichts!"  
  
Besser, ich sage jetzt nichts mehr! Sonst schickt er mich am Ende noch weg...  
  
Ich drücke mir die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen und versuche, mich zu beruhigen.  
  
  
Diesmal bin ich es, der sich schlafend stellt. Als ich mich bald darauf mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Rücken rolle, kann ich hören, dass er die Luft anhält; – um auf meinen Atem zu lauschen, vermute ich. Ich zwinge mich zu einem Rhythmus, der eigentlich zu langsam ist...   
  
...und dann kann ich spüren, dass er sich aufrichtet und höre, wie er ganz sachte die Tablette von der Untertasse nimmt und mit dem bereitstehenden Wasser hinunterspült...  
  
  
  
  
Ich erwache – vom Rauschen der Dusche!  
  
Ach, verdammt, Sherlock!  
  
Er ist allein aufgestanden! Und der Venenkatheter? Argh! Bestimmt hat er ihn rausgezogen!  
Auf dem Unterteller liegt eine Tablette. Er ist also vorher auch noch in der Küche gewesen und hat wieder eine hingelegt, damit ich es nicht merken soll. So ein Sturkopf!  
  
"Sherlock? Alles okay?" frage ich laut.  
  
"Mir geht's gut!" behauptet er.  
  
Seine Kleidung liegt auf dem Bett. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und durchsuche sie. Aha, dachte ich mir: Einer von Lestrades Ausweisen und ein paar Geldscheine, dazu ein billiges Handy in seinem Mantel, sonst nichts.  
  
Das Wasser wird abgedreht.   
Kurz darauf höre ich die Tür klappen – die Tür zum Flur. Oh, nein – ist er immer noch beleidigt? Seufzend schäle ich mich aus dem Bett und gehe ihm nach. Aber er ist weder in der Küche noch im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Also gehe ich nach oben...  
  
Im dritten Stock finde ich ihn – bis auf ein Badetuch nackt und mit noch klitschnassem Haar auf einer Fensterbank sitzend und qualmend.  
  
"Scheiße! Sherlock!" schnappe ich entsetzt, denn das Fenster ist natürlich sperrangelweit geöffnet.  
   
"Ja, ich weiß!" knurrt er und stößt den Rauch zu den Nüstern aus: "'Rauchen kann tödlich sein.'"  
  
"Gar nichts weißt du!" fauche ich zurück. "Im Augenblick, rege ich mich weit mehr darüber auf, dass – "  
  
" – mich die Nachbarn so sehen könnten, klar...", seufzt er arrogant und mehr gelangweilt als genervt.  
  
"Dass du aus dem Fenster kippen könntest, du Kindskopf!" brülle ich. "Vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden hast du dich überhaupt nicht auf den Beinen halten können! – Nicht zu reden davon, dass du dich erkälten wirst. Ich wette, du bist total unausstehlich, wenn du Halsschmerzen, Schnupfen und Fieber hast! Darauf verzichte ich gerne!"  
  
Erschrocken halte ich inne.  
  
Was für ein Scheißstart...! Sowas ertrage ich nicht am frühen Morgen auf nüchternen Magen...! denke ich und versuche, mich abzuregen. "Bitte, Sherlock..., komm schon rein, ja? Ich kann verstehen, wenn du ein paar Minuten allein sein willst, sogar, dass dir danach ist, eine zu rauchen nach dieser Aufregung gestern. Ist okay. Aber wieso bist du alleine aufgestanden?"  
  
"Weil ich wusste, dass nichts passieren würde. Ich fühle mich gut!" erwidert er trotzig. Aber wenigstens kommt er endlich aus dem Scheißfenster raus!  
  
An seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken sehe ich jetzt die Fesselmale, sein Hals lässt erkennen, dass er stranguliert wurde und um das untere Ende seines Sternums hat sich ein Hämatom ausgebreitet. Wie habe ich Vollidiot mir eigentlich vorgestellt, dass bei einer Untersuchung nicht rauskommen soll, was ihm zugestoßen ist?!  
  
"Ich hol' dir was zum Anziehen. Ausnahmsweise. Ich bin dein Mitbewohner nicht dein Kammerdiener. Und einen Fön...", verkünde ich etwas resigniert.  
  
"Lass nur, John. Ich komm mit runter." Er wirft die Kippe aus dem Fenster und schließt es. Als ich ihm nach unten folge, entgeht mir nicht, dass er das Geländer benutzt – nur zur Sicherheit, ohne sich wirklich  abzustützen.  
  
"Du musst nicht daneben stehen und darauf warten, dass ich umkippe. Mach dich nützlich und koch mir einen Kaffee. Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker!"  
  
Ich verkneife mir eine Bemerkung und begebe mich in die Küche. Dass ich mich vielleicht auch noch fertig machen muss, interessiert ihn natürlich nicht die Kaffeebohne!  
In der Spüle liegt ein Geschirrtuch mit dunklen Blutflecken, der Venenkatheter und die abgezogene Folie eines Pflasters.  
  
  
"Ich sagte 'Kaffee' nicht 'Frühstück'", tadelt er mich, als er gut zwanzig Minuten später das Wohnzimmer betritt – praktisch ausgehfertig.  
  
"Wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit, Sherlock...", sage ich beschwichtigend und nehme mir vom Rührei mit Mortadella zu meinem Toast.  
  
Er setzt sich grummelnd und widmet sich seinem Kaffee.  
Nein, ich werde mich jetzt nicht hetzen lassen! – Okay...ich beeile mich ja ohnehin schon – aber jedenfalls nicht NOCH mehr!  
  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schnappt er sich nun doch eine Scheibe Toast, bearbeitet sie sparsam mit etwas gesalzener Butter und beginnt mürrisch daran zu knabbern.  
  
"Ich hab' allerdings eine Bedingung, was das Röntgen betrifft", eröffnet er mir schließlich.  
  
"Du willst nicht ins Bart's, vermute ich."  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Gut, fahrn wir ins University College Hospital, ist das okay?"  
   
"Vollkommen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Und?" frage ich aufspringend, als er insgesamt über zwei Stunden später wieder auf den Flur tritt.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst dich abregen", versichert er – weniger genervt, als ich befürchtet hatte. Es ist wohl doch auch für ihn eine Erleichterung, Gewissheit zu haben.  
  
Hinter ihm ist auch ein junger Arzt aus dem Raum geschlüpft.  
  
"Und Sie...Sie wollen wirklich keine Anzeige machen?" fragt er zaghaft.  
  
"Ich sagte Ihnen doch. Es war vollkommen einvernehmlich...", lächelt Sherlock und – ich habe Mühe, nicht zusammen zu zucken, als er plötzlich einen Arm um meine Schultern legt.  
  
"Naja...Sie müssen's ja wissen...aber – aber besser, Sie treiben es beim nächsten Mal nicht ganz so – ...hart...", murmelt er verlegen und schaut mich seltsam an, dann verschwindet er schnell.  
  
Mir wird ganz heiß und beinahe übel vor Scham und Wut, als ich begreife, was Sherlock ihm erzählt haben muss...!  
  
"Reg' dich ab, John!" kichert Sherlock atemlos, drückt meine Schulter und löst die vertrauliche Geste wieder auf. "Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen?" Er grinst breit.  
  
"Lass uns gehn...", schnaufe ich. "Ich brauch frische Luft...!"  
  
  
  
  
Viel zu schnell ist es Sherlock gelungen, ein Taxi zum Bart's zu ergattern, um dort das Päckchen mit seinem Handy zu holen. Ich sollte erleichtert sein, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hat. Aber gerade bin ich einfach nur wahnsinnig angepisst! Verbissen starre ich aus dem Fenster in den regen Verkehr.  
...nein, jetzt nicht dieses Wort...!  
Ich glaube, heute Nacht brauchen wir doch mal wieder zwei Schlafzimmer...!   
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Sir? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"  
  
Ich reiße mich zusammen und setze zu einer Antwort an – da wird mir klar, dass der Cabbie diese Frage nicht an mich gerichtet hat. Denn Sherlock lehnt bleich und zitternd neben mir auf der Rückbank.  
"Sherlock...?" Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine geballte Faust.  
Doch er schließt nur die Augen, atmet einmal heftig, entzieht mir seine Hand und behauptet gepresst: "Alles gut..."  
"Fahrn Sie uns in die Baker Street – zu Speedy's", sage ich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Okay", bestätigt der Cabbie Schultern zuckend.  
Sherlock nickt kaum merklich.  
  
  
Bis wir zuhause ankommen, scheint sich Sherlock wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben. Was diese Attacke wohl ausgelöst hat? Der Anblick irgendeines kleinen Autos vielleicht? Jemand, der etwas in einem Kofferraum verstaut hat? – oder am Ende meine Erwähnung des TÜV, an die er sich vielleicht gerade erinnert hat...?!?  
Oh, nein...!  
Wie auch immer. Es ist ja nicht verwunderlich, dass er traumatisiert ist. Aber wie bringe ich ihn dazu, das zu akzeptieren?  
  
...statt sich aufzuführen, wie der Betreiber eines Atomkraftwerkes, der alles daransetzt, einen Störfall zu dementieren...!  
  
Als ich ihm vorschlage, sich vor dem Essen noch etwas hinzulegen, nickt er nur und zieht sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
Doch dann höre ich zwei, drei Bogenstriche...Sherlock stimmt seine Violine nach...zupft versuchsweise an den Saiten...  
  
Gut, denke ich, gut, vielleicht hilft ihm das... und beschließe, Tee zu kochen. Außerdem kontrolliere ich unsere Vorräte.  
  
Er beginnt zu spielen – irgendein Motiv, dann ein halbes...es wirkt irgendwie planlos, so als suche er noch nach dem passenden Stück für seine augenblickliche Verfassung. Dann merke ich, dass er jetzt auf eine Melodie gekommen ist, die ich kenne...nur woher...?  
  
Ich konzentriere mich. Zweifellos eigentlich Vokalmusik... Italienische Wortfetzen kommen mir in den Sinn...Verdi, womöglich...  
  
  
O terra, addio! Addio, valle di pianti…  
Sogno di gaudio che in dolor svanì…  
A noi si schiude il cielo e l'alme erranti  
Volano al raggio dell'eterno dì.  
  
(Leb' wohl, o Erde! Leb' wohl, Tal der Tränen,  
der Freudentraum verging in Schmerz.  
uns schließt sich der Himmel auf und die irrenden Seelen  
fliegen zum Strahl des ewigen Tags.)  
  
  
Fast lasse ich die Kanne fallen, denn gerade kapiere ich, WAS er da spielt! Es ist das Finale aus Aida! Ihr Liebster, Radames, ist wegen Hochverrats unter dem Tempel des Ptah lebendig begraben worden und sie hat sich unbemerkt mit einmauern lassen!  
  
Da reißt die Melodie plötzlich mit einem schrillen Quietschen ab und ehe ich die Schlafzimmertür erreichen kann, höre ich ein Poltern.  
  
Ich reiße die Tür auf.  
"Sherlock...!"  
  
Er sitzt am Boden – die Hände nach rückwärts aufgestützt – und ringt nach Luft. Das blanke Entsetzen in seinen Augen wandelt sich rapide in Zorn.  
  
"RAUS! Lass mich in Ruhe!!!" brüllt er außer Atem.  
  
"Okay, okay...!" Abwehrend hebe ich die Hände. "Ich wollte bloß sicher gehen, dass du schon aus Ägypten zurück bist!" rutscht es mir heraus. Dann ziehe ich mich rasch zurück.  
  
Nicht gut, Watson...! Gar nicht gut!  
  
Das mit dem Lunch kann ich vergessen...! stelle ich missgelaunt fest. Und mir selber ist auch der Appetit vergangen.  
  
"Ich gehe einkaufen!" brülle ich vernehmlich.  
  
  
Es geht mir verdammt an die Nieren, ihn so zu sehen, aber ich würde damit fertig werden, wenn er nicht so wahnsinnig stur wäre!  
Er hat selber nicht gemerkt, was er da spielt, bis er sich plötzlich erinnerte! Die Geige war glücklicherweise aufs Bett geplumpst, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte.  
  
Ja, ich hätte sein Schlafzimmer nicht so stürmen sollen, auch wenn ich nun schon mit Unterbrechungen mehr als zwei Monate dort übernachte – es ist immer noch SEIN Zimmer, aber ich bin einfach zu erschrocken gewesen, ich war ja fast schon im Notfallmodus...!  
  
Okay...okay, das hat jetzt keinen Sinn!   
Einkaufen.  
Konzentrier' dich!  
  
Also: Milch...  
  
Eier, Toast, Bohnen, Marmelade...  
Tee, Kaffee,  
Eiskrem, vielleicht?   
  
Bier...ich glaube, ich brauche mal wieder ein paar Dosen...vielleicht auch was stärkeres...  
  
  
Keine Kartoffeln. Auch sonst keine stärkehaltigen Beilagen.  
  
Nichts Italienisches vorerst...  
  
  
...Verdi...Rossi...?  
  
  
Neri...?!  
Wood...!  
  
  
Oh, Gott, ich Idiot...!  
Ich habe ihn allein gelassen!  
Ich habe nicht mal die Haustür abgeschlossen!  
  
  
Sofort mache ich kehrt.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wird er mich wieder angiften und ich kann schlecht behaupten, meine Brieftasche sei im Parka, das ist Quatsch und das wüsste er. Aber das ist mir egal. Hauptsache ihm passiert nicht NOCH etwas...!  
  
  
Ich achte nicht auf die verdutzten Blicke, als ich zurück renne – die Haustür sieht aus wie immer, aber was hat das zu sagen...? Ich atme zweimal tief durch und schleiche die Stufen hinauf. Vom Treppenabsatz aus kann ich unsere Wohnungstür sehen. Ebenfalls geschlossen.  
  
Ich bin fast bereit, erleichtert aufzuatmen...,  
einfach wieder hinunter zu gehen und die Haustür abzuschließen...  
  
– als ich einen markerschütternden Schrei aus dem ersten Stock höre – !  
  
  
SHERLOCK...!!!  
  
  


 

 


	70. „akute Belastungsreaktion“

  
  
  
Ohne Rücksicht auf meine Lautstärke stürme ich die zweite Hälfte der Treppe empor! Verdammt, wie konnte ich bloß so blöd sein!  
Ich reiße die Wohnungstür auf – wohin jetzt? Wohnzimmer oder Küche?  
Wohnzimmer – wieso, weiß ich nicht...  
  
Die Fenster sind, so weit es bei dieser Konstruktion möglich ist, geöffnet – doch es riecht hauptsächlich stark nach Abgasen – aber sonst...!? ...doch da ist noch etwas – aber nur schwach: Zigarettenrauch...  
  
Ein zittriges Stöhnen...dann keuchende Atemzüge – mein Blick schnellt zum Kamin: Sherlocks Sessel, der kleine Tisch und ein Stuhl sind umgestürzt und am Boden liegt das Handy, das Sherlock zuletzt benutzt hat und hinter dem Schreibtisch vor dem linken Fenster ...ein dunkles Bündel, das zu pulsieren scheint...  
  
Nein, es atmet hastig.  
  
„Sherlock...?!“  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick bin ich bei ihm. Er kauert bleich am Boden, ringt nach Luft, sein Blick lässt mir, wie man so sagt, fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren – doch plötzlich stürze ich nach hinten, schaffe es gerade noch so, mich zu krümmen, um nicht mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zu prallen – dafür schlägt es mir die Luft aus den Lungen – für einen Moment atemlos und wie gelähmt, sehe ich Sherlock auf mich zustürzen.  
Wie ein wütender Zombie!  
Doch in seiner aktuellen Verfassung ist er unkoordiniert – das bewahrt uns wohl beide vor schlimmerem. Ich weiche seiner Attacke aus und schnappe ihn mir dann halb von der Seite, halb von hinten, erwische seine Handgelenke und halte ihn in einer defensiven und doch gewalttätigen Umklammerung, so dass sein rechtes Ohr nahe an meinen Mund gerät.   
„Sherlock! Du bist in Sicherheit! Du bist wieder zuhause!“  
Doch er sucht, ruckartig freizukommen, obwohl ich seine Handgelenke festhalte, boxt er nach mir.  
„Hör auf!  Ich bin's: John! Sherlock...! Schau mich an...!“  
Keine so gute Position, um das zu sagen, ich bin eher hinter als vor ihm – aber kann ich es wagen, ihn loslassen...?  
Ich weiß, was mit ihm los ist – und doch kann ich es noch nicht so ganz fassen, will es nicht wahr haben! Ja, die Obdachlosenmorde und die damit verbundene Krise haben ihn auch ziemlich fertig gemacht, aber irgendwie hatte ich geglaubt...gehofft, dass er gegen einen solchen Flashback gefeit sei...  
Ich weiß, er will eigentlich nicht mich verletzen – aber wie hole ich ihn in die Gegenwart zurück...?  
„Sherlock! Komm zu dir! Erinnere dich! Du warst wegen dieser Sache in einem Krankenhaus zum Röntgen! Du kannst nicht mehr in Gefahr sein! Du bist zuhause!“  
Ja, meine Argumentation ist lückenhaft: Es kann eine neue Gefahrensituation sein und die kann es auch zuhause geben. Das ist nicht logisch! Aber egal! Wenn es nur ihn ins Grübeln bringt, wenn es nur hilft, diese schreckliche Illusion zu zerbrechen!  
Aber es funktioniert nicht!  
Also ließ ich ihn los – und robbte rasch nach rückwärts –   
  
Nicht schnell genug! Denn er hechtet hinter mir her und nun hat er seine Hände um meinen Hals gelegt...! Instinktiv greife ich nach seinen Unterarmen – aber vergeblich...!    
„Shlck...! Nch! ...chbns_Jhn...!“ Ich dringe einfach nicht zu im durch!  
Doch da er nicht bei sich ist, hatte er keine Chance. Ich habe ja selbst die Hände frei und mir ist in diesem Moment viel klarer als ihm, WO ich zudrücken muss...!       
Deshalb geht es schnell, ich erwische seine Carotiden, drossele die Blutzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn und...Sherlock sackt bewusstlos auf mir zusammen.   
  
„Tut mir Leid, mein Freund...! Tut mir so Leid....“ murmelte ich keuchend und brachte ihn auf dem Teppich mithilfe des umgestürzten Stuhls in Schocklage. „Es musste sein, dir geht’s gleich wieder besser...!“   
Schuldbewusst kontrollierte ich seinen Puls und seine Atmung..., obwohl ich selbst nicht klar sehen konnte und das Blut in meinen Ohren heftig rauschte...  
Als ich mir wirklich sicher war, dass er okay sein würde, warf ich mich erleichtert zu Boden und schöpfte Atem. Er hatte mich ganz ordentlich gewürgt, aber ich hoffte jetzt eigentlich nur, dass er das nicht merken würde, denn das würde ihn sicher noch mehr schockieren!  
  
Ein schwaches Ächzen ruft mich wieder auf den Plan. Ich hocke mich neben ihn.  
„Sherlock! Wie fühlst du dich? Geht's wieder?“  
  
„Ich... Was...?“ stammelt er hilflos.  
„Ganz ruhig, nicht aufregen...!“  
Behutsam halte ich ihn an den Schultern auf dem Boden und er sieht mich entsetzt an. Er ist wieder klar – aber er merkt, er hat irgendetwas verpasst, den Faden verloren, er weiß nicht, wieso er gerade auf dem Teppich zu sich kommt!   
  
„Was...was ist passiert...?“ fragt er beunruhigt.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht?“ frage ich hilflos zurück und schinde damit nur sinnlos Zeit.  
  
Er grübelt.  
  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht...“ Er versucht wieder, sich aufzurichten Ich helfe ihm, sich gegen das Bücherregal zu lehnen. „Ich...hab mit Cosmo telefoniert...weil ich wissen wollte, ob die Polizei in der Werkstatt war...Svelto hat ihm gekündigt. Mehr...weiß ich nicht mehr...“ Er presst die Hände gegen die Schläfen. „Verdammt, sag mir, was los ist!“ knurrt er dann frustriert.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, ich...kann nur raten. Ich war nicht da. Vielleicht ein Schwächeanfall, vielleicht eine Art Flashback?“  
  
„...eine Art...? Ich? ...Unsinn...!“ Doch eigentlich er ist zutiefst verunsichert. „Sieh nach, ob ich das Gespräch beendet habe“, befiehlt er.  
  
Ich gehe zu dem Handy, hebe es auf und melde. „Hast du. Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“  
  
„Nein...nur verschwommen...“, murmelt er beunruhigt.   
  
Er hockt immer noch am Boden und sieht ziemlich elend aus. Ich hole ihm ein Glas Wasser, gehe wieder zu ihm, lege das Handy auf den Schreibtisch. Er nimmt dankbar und leicht zitternd das Glas entgegen. Ich setze mich zu ihm, bis er es ausgetrunken hat.   
  
„Lass mich dir helfen...du brauchst Ruhe...“  
  
Er lässt sich erstaunlich zahm von mir einsammeln und ich bringe ihn zu seinem Bett. Doch er will sich nur setzen, gebietet mir mit einer Geste Einhalt, als ich ihm die Schuhe ausziehen will.    
  
„...John...?“ stöhnt er ängstlich und seine Stimme passt so gar nicht zu ihm.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Sag du's mir...!“ verlangt er beunruhigt. „Sei ehrlich, du WEISST es...!“  
  
„Okay..., es war...ein Flashback. Den letzten Rest davon habe ich mitbekommen. Mach dir keine Gedanken, sowas passiert nach einem solchen Erlebnis. Ich sag es niemanden!“  
  
„Aber nicht mir! So etwas passiert nicht mir! Nicht meinem Intellekt!“ widerspricht er entsetzt.  
  
„Das ist keine Frage der Intelligenz, Sherlock. Nicht mal der Vorstellungskraft.“   
  
„Es roch nach Abgasen im Wohnzimmer...du hast die Fenster geöffnet, weil ich umgekippt bin...“  
  
„Nein, Sherlock, tut mir Leid. Du hast die Fenster aufgemacht. Warum? Ich vermute, du hast eine geraucht. Es roch ein bisschen danach. Vielleicht hattest du aber auch einfach das Gefühl, du bekämst nicht genügend Sauerstoff und der Zigarettenrauch ist irgendwie von draußen reingezogen...?“  
  
Er schließt betroffen die Augen, versucht, sich zu erinnern... „Was habe ich gesagt? Woran hast du das gemerkt, dass es ein Flashback ist? Und WAS machst du überhaupt schon wieder hier?!“  
Dann schlägt er die Augen auf, schaut mich durchdringend an und knurrt: „Sag schon!!!“  
„Ich hatte...ein ungutes Gefühl, kam zurück – und...auf halber Treppe hörte ich dich schreien. Du...hast mich nicht erkannt...“  
Er glaubt mir, das beweist mir sein Entsetzen.    
„Vielleicht ist es passiert, weil du mit Cosmo gesprochen hast und die Abgase können das noch verstärkt haben. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Ich glaube, da hätte er mich dann doch alarmiert. Was...was ist es denn auf der Rückfahrt gewesen?“  
  
Er schaudert kurz.  
  
„Es...war vor einer Tierarztpraxis. Eine Frau hat einen Käfig in den Kofferraum gestellt... Kein solch geschlossener Kofferraum natürlich und sie hatte die Abdeckung zur Fahrgastzelle entfernt, aber die Assoziation... – sie hat mich einfach gepackt...!“    
  
„Verstehe... Na, komm, ich helfe dir aus deinen Sachen, versuch, etwas zu schlafen...“  
  
„...w...warte...!“ Er schaut mich mit großen Augen an  
  
„John...?“ fragt er mich leise. „Habe ich jetzt... – ...PTSD...?“  
  
  
Wie ein Kind, das von seinen Eltern wissen will, ob es jetzt ernsthaft krank ist...!   
  
  
„Nein, Sherlock...“, sage ich in beruhigendem Ton. – Aber das ist der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective, besser, ich mache es sachlich. „So kurz danach nennt man das noch „akute Belastungsreaktion“ – oder auch psychischer Schock. Und wenn du gerade etwas schreckhaft bist, dich schwach fühlst...das...ist eine Art Schutzreflex. Das soll dich dazu bringen, dass du dich schonst. Deshalb wird es auch nicht als Störung gesehen..., denn das...ebenso wie Albträume und ähnliches bedeuten einfach, dass du versuchst, damit fertig zu werden. Jedenfalls 'posttraumatisch' nennt man es erst, wenn du nach so sechs Wochen immer noch schwer mit psychosomatischen Symptomen, Flashbacks, Panikattacken, Albträumen und so zu kämpfen hast..."  
  
"...sechs Wochen...?" echot er und kann sein Grauen nicht ganz verbergen.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, du wirst viel eher damit klar kommen. Aber hetz' dich nicht. Ist es denn wichtig, das jetzt zu kategorisieren?“  
  
„Aber ja“, beteuert er, “wenn diese...Phänomene mir helfen sollen, auch wenn es so wenig danach aussieht, ist es doch besser, ich weiß das...!“  
  
„Ja, du hast bestimmt recht...“, lenke ich ein.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das!“ trumpft er fast beleidigt auf.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock...!“ Pass jetzt genau auf, was du sagst, Watson...! „Ich weiß, mein kleines Gehirn ist nicht mit deinem Intellekt zu vergleichen. Und ich bin sicher, dein Gedächtnispalast hat schon so einiges weggesteckt, ich meine – du hast...beunruhigende Erlebnisse kategorisiert, einsortiert und konntest von da an damit irgendwie ganz gut leben. Aber das hier ist anscheinend doch etwas anders..., verstehe ich das richtig?“   
  
Er schaut mich störrisch an, unbehaglich...dann...: „...irgendwie schon, ...ja...“, gibt er zu.  
  
„Das wird wieder, Sherlock! Aber versuch bitte nicht, mir gegenüber zu leugnen, was mit dir los ist!“  
  
Er nickt. Aber ich bin dennoch alles andere als zufrieden, denn er wirkt so verunsichert, so gedemütigt – und das wollte ich wirklich nicht! Es ist, als wäre er nicht er selbst.  
  
„Ich komm schon klar...vielleicht könntest du mir einen Schlafanzug rauslegen? Ich mach das schon... – und John....?  
  
...bist du... mir noch böse...?“  
  
„Dass du mich schon wieder nicht eingeweiht hast? Darüber – “  
  
„Nein, ich meine, wegen der...Ausrede..., dass wir...Fesselspiele gemacht hätten und so...?“  
  
Mir rutscht ein Stöhnen heraus: „Reden wir besser nicht mehr davon!“  
  
  
  
Ich hatte, noch überlegt, ihn zu fragen, ob ich bei ihm bleiben solle, aber dann beschloss ich, einfach alle Türen bis auf die Schlafzimmertür selbst offen zu lassen und mich mit Revolver und Laptop ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Ich durchforstete die online-news: 'Zwei mutmaßliche rivalisierende Drogenbosse ins Netz gegangen'. Der Artikel blieb noch sehr vage, von Handlangern, die mitverhaftet worden waren, war die Rede. Aber nicht von der Tochter des Einen oder dem Schwiegersohn des anderen. Auch von einem Autodiebstahl oder einer Schießerei in einer Werkstadt sehe ich nichts. Erst recht nicht von einem Toten in einer Schrottpresse.  Aber wer sollte das richtig stellen? Cosmo? Keine so gute Idee – und das würde er auch nicht machen. Aber Moment mal: Das mit dem Lamborghini mussten sie ja noch geheim halten. Die Drogenschmuggler sollten nicht wissen, dass der Speicherstick der Polizei in die Hände gefallen war. Aber würden Neris Leute sie nicht warnen? Oder würden sie einfach die Lieferung nicht abholen? Neris Leute wussten vielleicht gar nichts von Sherlock – nur von mir und Woods Leute sollten sich hüten, zuzugeben, dass sie einen Menschen als Geisel festgehalten und fast zu gefoltert hatten. Einen Mord hatten sie ja ohnehin schon am Hals. Naja, den würden sie sicher den Toten in die Schuhe schieben...  
  
Kein Wunder, dass das eine zu große Geschichte war für einen einzelnen Menschen, da konnte er noch so clever sein...!   
  
  
Ich war überrascht und erleichtert, als ich gegen halb fünf Sherlocks Badezimmertür hörte. Es klang so weit alles normal, also kein Grund gleich hinzurennen und ihn zu fragen, ob alles okay sei. Stattdessen kochte ich Tee. Und als Sherlock durch die Küche kam, erwartete ihn eine dampfende Tasse an seinem wieder ordentlich vor dem Kamin stehenden Sessel.  
  
„Hey, wie hast du geschlafen?“  
„Gut“, sagte er knapp und ließ sich mir gegenüber nieder. „Was interessantes?“  
„Über den Fall darf wohl noch nicht genau berichtet werden, ist alles noch sehr nebulös. Lestrade hat mir übrigens gesimst und wollte wissen, ob du etwas mit – Moment, wie hat er sich ausgedrückt: 'mit dieser Wood-Sache' zu tun hast. Ich habe ihm noch nicht geantwortet. Oder hätte ich es gleich dementieren sollen?“  
„Nein, schon gut... Das wäre ungünstig für den Fall, dass ich doch noch intervenieren müsste. Lass mal sehen.“  
Es ist mal wieder mein Laptop, aber ich will ihn nicht verärgern.  
„Ich werde nicht gleich ausrasten. Versprochen“, versichert er etwas genervt.  
Ich gebe ihm also meinen Rechner rüber und beobachte ihn, wie er liest.  
Eine Panikattacke, ein Flashback...vielleicht hat er es ja jetzt wirklich im Griff? Ich weiß doch, dass er erstaunlich ist. Ich würde es ihm wirklich wünschen.  
„Magst du was essen?“ frage ich, als er fertig zu sein scheint.  
„Nein, im Moment noch nicht...“  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten ja heute mal griechisch bestellen, oder so...“, bemerkte ich vorsichtig. Es tat mir zwar Leid, Angelo enttäuschen zu müssen, aber das war jetzt wichtiger.  
„Ja, gut, mach nur...“  
  
Ich suchte in der Küche schon mal den Flyer von dem Griechen heraus, bei dem Sherlock und ich am Tag nach dem Banküberfall gegessen hatten und bei dem ich später mit Sarah bestellt hatte und dessen Bote uns dann nicht mehr angetroffen hatte, weil Shan uns gekidnappt hatte...  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
Ich sah kurz zu Sherlock hinüber. „Ich seh' mal nach, ja?“ sagte ich und überlegte, ob ich die Sig Sauer mitnehmen sollte. Andererseits: Sherlock hatte schon gesehen, wo sie lag und vielleicht war es so besser...  
Doch er war unterdessen schon aufgestanden und spähte aus dem Fenster.  
„Das ist Anthea mit meinem Handy. Mycroft will, dass ich wieder für ihn erreichbar bin“, brummte er.  
„Ich hol es“, sagte ich.   
Er hatte natürlich recht. Und gerade klingelte das Päckchen – ob es wohl die Rezeption der Pathologie terrorisiert hatte?  
Ich überließ den großen Detektiv seinem Black-Berry, über das er regelrecht herfiel, wie ein Kind über ein lange vermisstes Lieblingsspielzeug. Ich grinste verstohlen in mich hinein und erledigte ein wenig Hausarbeit. Der Wäschekorb lief fast über. Ich ging ungern in den Waschsalon – und gerade jetzt wollte ich Sherlock nicht alleine lassen. Vielleicht also doch jemanden aus dem Netzwerk beauftragen...? Ich würde ihn morgen fragen.  
  
Früher als gewöhnlich deckten wir den Tisch für unser Donnerstagsdinner. „Wenn du später eine Schlaftablette nehmen willst, lassen wir den Wein einfach zu“, schlug ich vor.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe gegen zwei eine genommen – da will ich heute Abend nicht schon wieder...“, sagte Sherlock und holte schon mal Korkenzieher. Besorgt beobachtete ich ihn. Er hatte eben zugegeben, dass er mehr als zweieinhalb Stunden vergeblich versucht hatte, in den Schlaf zu finden....  
  
Später saßen wir – er vor einem Gyrosteller ich vor einem gebackenen Schafskäse – relativ entspannt zusammen.  
  
„Weißt du...ich war überzeugt, ich kann den Wagen bis sechs Uhr Abends zurückbringen“, bemerkte Sherlock auf einmal unvermittelt.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Die Jungs haben es mir später gebeichtet. Gegen Sieben müssen sie hier gewesen sein, leider habe ich ein wenig Überstunden gemacht und wir haben uns verpasst. Sie sind dann wohl die ganze Nacht noch in verschiedene Kfz-Werkstätten eingestiegen – nur nicht in die von Wood, weil Cosmo das einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Deshalb hatten sie ihre Handys auch aus.“  
„Wären sie bei Woods eingestiegen, wäre ihnen das schlecht bekommen. – Und du? Hast versucht, dir von Mycrofts Leuten helfen zu lassen, nehme ich an“, fragte er plötzlich rasch und versuchte, nicht allzu angewidert zu klingen.   
„Was sollte ich machen? Nur so kam ich überhaupt auf Billy und Cosmo, dann habe ich mit Angelo geredet, mir alle erdenklichen Adressen geben lassen und so. Er war gar nicht begeistert von Cosmos neuer Freundin. Sie wäre nicht gut für ihn. Er hatte Cosmo Geld, geliehen, weil besagte Freundin Geburtstag hatte. Angeblich“, sagte ich, während ich mich fragte, was er eben noch hatte sagen wollen: Was war noch gewesen, in dieser Nacht?  
„Mir hat er die feine Freundin komplett unterschlagen, dieser Schwachmat!“ schnaubte Sherlock.  
„Angelo hat er erzählt, sie heiße Letizia Rossi, auch Billy hat das geglaubt. Mir ging es ja zunächst nur darum, diese Brüder zu finden, um zu erfahren, woran du überhaupt dran bist, aber als ich dann erfahren habe, dass eine Letizia Rossi überhaupt nicht gemeldet ist und das Herumtelefonieren bei irgendwelchen Rossis und bei Cosmos Bekannten auch nichts brachte, habe ich herumgerätselt, ob sie vielleicht diejenige ist, die in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Eine Prostituierte vielleicht, die ihr Zuhälter nicht gehen lassen will oder so etwas...naja...also...“  
Sherlock kicherte sein tiefes kleines Lachen in sich hinein und ächzte amüsiert: „Du alter Romantiker...! War ja klar! Nun sag bloß, du hast versucht, die Dame in Not zu finden!“  
„Natürlich habe ich das! Aber doch hauptsächlich, um dich zu retten!“ Doch dann zügelte ich meinen Ärger: Wenigstens hatte ich ihn zum Grinsen gebracht, das war unter diesen Umständen wirklich begrüßenswert.  
„Erzähl! Wie hast du's angestellt?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, Taxifahrer könnten mir weiterhelfen“, ich erwähnte nicht, was mich auf die Idee gebracht hatte... „Später habe ich sie auch gezielt nach dir gefragt, weil ich ja wusste, du hast dein Handy ins Bart's bringen lassen. Aber es kam einfach nichts dabei heraus. Ich habe in verschiedenen Gegenden Straßenstricherinnen angequatscht. Ich hab's immer zuerst als Freier versucht, der eben auf diese Letizia fixiert ist, und später bin ich dann damit rausgerückt, dass sie eine Verwandte meines Schwagers ist und ich ihr helfen will. Irgendwann geriet ich an zwei Bordsteinschwalben, die mich in ein bestimmtes Etablissement ganz in der Nähe schickten, wo ich mit der Barkeeperin gleich Tacheles reden könne. Die schickte mich ohne Umschweife sehr verständnisvoll auf Zimmer 17. Doch hinter der Tür mit der 17 war gar kein Zimmer sondern eine Dachterrasse und auch keine Frau, sondern zwei Kerle, die mich verdreschen sollten. Allerdings kamen sie da an den Falschen“, machte ich es gleich ganz kurz, als ich sah, dass Grinsen einer besorgt gerunzelten Stirn gewichen war. „Da man mich verprügeln wollte, dachte ich, ich müsse jetzt ganz nah dran sein. Ich dachte wirklich, die halten dich dort gefangen. Aber dann erfuhr ich, dass Leute, die Mädchen aus Bordellen holen wollen, oft denunziert und in solche Fallen geschickt werden. Also befürchtete ich, dir sei ganz wo anders so etwas ähnliches passiert wie mir. Nur eben mit einer größeren Anzahl von Gegnern vielleicht, so dass du ohne Papiere bewusstlos in einem Krankenhaus liegst. Ich hab mich also erkundigt und mir die zwei möglichen Kandidaten angesehen. Der zweite war übrigens schon verstorben...“  
Da meine Stimme ein wenig wacklig zu werden drohte, machte ich eine Pause und trank mein fast noch volles Glas Naussa leer, ehe ich fortfuhr: „Angelo hat sich auch die ganze Nacht Sorgen gemacht, deinetwegen, und weil seine Neffen nicht zu erreichen waren. Ich denke, die haben einiges zu hören bekommen. Tja, danach bin ich total ratlos nachhause gefahren. Dann habe ich diesen Kerl von Mycroft noch nach einer Letizia Wasauchimmer suchen lassen, die vielleicht ihren Nachnamen geändert hat, vielleicht in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm oder so sein könnte. Aber auch das brachte kein Ergebnis. Erst gegen halb sechs rief mich Cosmo an. Als er endlich damit rausrückte, wer Letty wirklich ist und dass der Schlüsselanhänger einen USB-Stick beherbergt, war mir ziemlich klar, wo wir suchen mussten. Billy hatte munkeln hören, dass Wood gerne mal seine Schrottpresse benutzt, wenn er jemanden aus dem Weg räumt. Tatsächlich fand ich eine Leiche in dem Auto, das in der Presse steckte. Den Rest kennst du. Mehr oder weniger...“  
Sherlock sah mich ernst an. „Tut mir Leid, John“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte dir Schwierigkeiten ersparen.“  
„Ich weiß. Lass das einfach in Zukunft bleiben, ja?“ ermahnte ich ihn und tippte sein Glas mit dem Meinen an. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit?“  
Erleichtert lächelnd erwiderte er den Toast.   
Ich lächelte still zurück. Ich würde ihn jetzt nicht dazu drängen, mir seine Erlebnisse zu schildern.   
  
  
Wir gingen früh zu Bett. Auch an meinen Nerven hatte die Aufregung gezerrt und wir hatten die Eineinhalbliterflasche komplett vernichtet.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, zeigte der Audiovox-Wecker kurz vor zwei.   
Die Haustür musste mich geweckt haben. Aber ich hatte doch abgeschlossen?! Da waren Schritte auf der Treppe...! Leichte, schleichende Schritte...  
Mir war zwar klar, dass ich eigentlich noch angetrunken war, aber ich fühlte mich klar und auf so kurze Distanz würde ich sicher trotzdem keine Probleme haben, mein Ziel zu treffen.   
Mit der Sig Sauer schlüpfte ich lautlos hinaus bis zur Wohnungstür. Ich hatte sie abgeschlossen und den Schlüssel stecken lassen, aber nun drehte ich ihn sachte wieder im Uhrzeigersinn und zog ihn vorsichtig ab...  
  
Jetzt waren die Schritte ganz nah. Etwas wurde abgestellt, dann... – hörte es sich an, als glitte ein Schlüssel ins Schloss – wer konnte schon zu dem neuen Schlüssel eine Kopie haben...?! – …er drehte sich..., leise wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Ich betätigte den Lichtschalter und brüllte: „Hände hoch! Keine fa- – “  
  
Doch weiter kam ich nicht.

 

 

 


	71. Eine hochDYSfunktionnelle Nacht...

 

 

 

 

  
  
Ich betätigte den Lichtschalter und brüllte: „Hände hoch! Keine fa- – “  
  
  
  
Der Rest des Befehls blieb mir vor Schreck im Halse stecken: Mein Angreifer war einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich, zierlich und hatte zwar erschrocken die Hände hochgerissen, musterte mich nun aber halb entrüstet, halb belustigt.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen, John! Na, das ist ja ein schöner Empfang!" befand sie tadelnd.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott...!“ stammelte ich entsetzt. "Mrs Hudson...! Es – es tut mir Leid...!"  
  
Ich sicherte den Revolver und umarmte sie rasch.  
  
"Das...ist eindeutig besser...", stellte sie kichernd fest und drückte mich an sich.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht allzu sehr erschreckt...", murmelte ich betreten.  
  
"Schon gut, mein Junge, ich hätte mich wohl nicht so anschleichen sollen. Ich wollte Ihnen beiden doch bloß ein paar Mitbringsel reinstellen.“  
  
„Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen! Sie sind doch selbst das Mitbringsel, über das wir uns am Allermeisten freuen!“  
  
„Das haben Sie aber schön gesagt“, fand sie gerührt und schob mich ein Stückchen weg, um mich in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Aber dass Sie nachts um zwei mit Einbrechern rechnen!“  
  
„Tja, ich war gerade in der Küche und hab' Sie gehört", flunkerte ich, "...und der letzte Fall war...etwas heikel. Ich befürchte, da könnte noch ein Racheakt kommen...oder so...“  
  
„Oh, das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an, John! Und wie geht’s Sherlock?“  
  
„Schläft anscheinend“, wich ich ihr aus.  
  
„Oh, dann sollten wir leise sein!“ flüsterte sie. „Ach, ich hätte so viele Fragen an Sie...!“  
  
„Fragen? Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass Sie viel zu erzählen haben nach der langen Reise.“  
  
„Oh ja, es war absolut traumhaft! Aber ich hab Sie beide sehr vermisst! Naja...und mir Sorgen gemacht. Als Sie beide das letzte Mal so sang- und klanglos verschwunden sind, hatte das ja auch nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Obwohl das ja immerhin darauf schließen ließ, dass Sie beide endlich wieder an einem Fall dran sind! Zumindest dachte ich das. Aber als ich dann später an Bord mit Ihnen beiden angeben wollte – und Ihr Blog war weg, da bin ich ganz schön erschrocken.“  
  
„Oh, das...das hatte nichts zu sagen...“, behauptete ich leichthin.  
  
„Jedenfalls war das mein allerschönstes Geburtstagsgeschenk, als ich hörte, dass Ihr Blog wieder da ist!“  
  
„Geburtstagsgeschenk?!“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
  
„Tja, woher sollten Sie das auch wissen. Der erste Mai! Sie haben mich von vorne bis hinten betüttelt auf diesem Dampfer! Ich hatte nicht im Mindesten damit gerechnet! Aber ich mache so viele Preisausschreiben mit, dass ich völlig den Überblick verloren habe. An eines mit einer Kreuzfahrt erinnere ich mich gar nicht. Aber die Hauptgewinne interessieren mich sowieso nicht so, eher wenn ich den zweiten bis zwanzigsten Preis oder so gebrauchen könnte. Manchmal soll man das Geburtsdatum ausfüllen. Also jedenfalls Ständchen von der Tanzkapelle mit kleinem Wunschkonzert, Torte, Wunderkerzen, Dinner an der Seite des Kapitäns...!" Sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem vertraulichen lasziv-rauchigen Brummen ab. "Dabei hatte es mir der fesche erste Offizier viel mehr angetan! – Aber ich hätte das alles nicht genießen können, wenn mir nicht jemand gesagt hätte, dass Ihr Blog wieder – wie heißt das? – online ist... Ein junger Mann, von der Sorte, die ihre Arbeit sogar in den Urlaub mitnehmen, vielleicht ein Broker oder so. Er zeigte mir gleich beim Frühstück Ihren Blog. Natürlich noch so, wie er noch vom 1. April her war, denn den Eintrag haben Sie ja wohl erst sehr spät an dem Tag noch gemacht – aber immerhin! Ich war ja so erleichtert!"  
  
...Broker...? Wohl eher einer von Mycrofts Leuten, vermutete ich.  
  
"Tja, dann, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Mrs Hudson", sagte ich und nahm sie nochmal in die Arme.  
  
„Danke, mein Lieber! Ach, und es hat mir ja so Leid getan, das mit Sarah zu lesen!"  
  
"Schon gut. Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Aber es war trotzdem ein schöner Urlaub", behauptete ich.  
  
"Das freut mich für Sie! Aber das stimmt doch nicht wirklich, dass Sherlock nicht merkte, dass Sie weg sind - also, wo er doch selber nicht da war?"  
  
"Ach das...! ...war Gefrotzel. Ich hab' ihn bloß aufgezogen..."  
  
"Jaaa, was sich liebt, das neckt sich, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie doch morgen – Unsinn! – heute! – zu mir zum Lunch!“  
  
„Mal sehen...ich werde Sherlock fragen“, versprach ich. "Aber eigentlich sollten wir doch Sie in ein Restaurant Ihrer Wahl einladen oder so etwas. Noch dazu, wo Sie sicher müde sind und dann ja auch noch einkaufen müssten."  
  
Unterdessen fragte ich mich, ob Sherlock morgen – oder besser in zehn, elf Stunden für so etwas in der Verfassung sein würde.  
Oh, du Scheiße: Er würde wohl doch nicht auch gegenüber Mrs Hudson diese geschmacklose Ausrede – ...nein, das muss er mir versprechen...!  
  
"Das scheinen ja dann wieder zwei, drei anstrengende Wochen gewesen zu sein. Sie sehen blass aus, John. Und ich glaube, Sie haben abgenommen", bemerkte sie bedauernd. "Na, ich will Sie mal nicht länger vom Schlaf abhalten. Ich melde mich morgen – nachher so gegen halb elf, dann können wir alles weitere planen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Gute Nacht! Und willkommen zuhause."  
  
  
Mann, war das peinlich! Dabei hatte ich sie doch vermisst – und hin und wieder war mir auch in den Sinn gekommen, Sherlock zu fragen, wann diese Kreuzfahrt eigentlich enden würde – aber irgendwie immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt!  
  
Ich schlich mich zurück zu Sherlock.  
  
...wenn Sie zwei Schlafzimmer brauchen..., hörte ich im Geiste Mrs H. sagen und musste grinsen.  
  
Als ich ins Bett schlüpfte, nuschelte es neben mir verschlafen: „John? Is' irgendwas...?“  
  
„Alles okay, schlaf weiter“, wisperte ich.  
  
  
  
  
Es war immer noch stockdunkel – und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas gar nicht stimmte!  
  
03:44 Uhr.  
  
...Sherlock ist nicht da!  
  
Oh, Gott, schlafwandelt er wieder? Das wäre nicht verwunderlich! Ich muss ihn finden, sonst stürzt er diesmal vielleicht wirklich die Treppe hinunter! ...oder er sitzt gar wieder im offenen Fenster! Nicht auszudenken! stöhnte ich innerlich und machte mich auf die Suche.  
  
Er ist nicht in der Küche und auch nicht im Wohnzimmer! – jetzt bin ich offiziell beunruhigt!  
  
Ich schlich mich also rasch in den zweiten Stock, aber der war verlassen. Schließlich ging ich noch eine Treppe höher. Meine Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Stufe. Als ich die Tür zu dem leeren Raum zwei Stockwerke über unserem Wohnzimmer öffnete, schlug sofort ein entsetzliches Röcheln an mein Ohr.  
  
Erschrocken knipste ich das Licht an.  
  
Die nackte Glühbirne, die einsam von der Decke baumelte, offenbarte mir die Quelle dieses geradezu gruseligen Geräuschs!  
  
Mitten in dem unmöblierten Zimmer sah ich – Sherlock...! Er lag am Boden, Hände und Füße hinter dem Becken, den Hals überstreckt, den Kopf in gerader Verlängerung der Wirbelsäule über dem Boden schwebend – und obwohl er nach Luft rang mit geschlossenem Mund! Es war exakt die Position, in die sie ihn in diesen vermaledeiten Kofferraum gequetscht hatten!  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen! Der Anblick war wirklich Grauen erregend!  
  
Er war im Schlafwandelmodus, oder? Im Traum ist der Bewegungsapparat im Allgemeinen lahmgelegt. Andererseits stand sein Gehirn über solchen Normen. Und in der Schlafforschung waren noch so einige Fragen offen. Durchlebte sein Bewusstsein das hier im Augenblick? Oder war er in seinem Mindpalace und speicherte diese Situation da gerade irgendwo ab, um künftig damit umgehen zu können?! Aber er erstickte ja fast! Ich konnte ihn so nicht sich selbst überlassen, egal, was da genau ablief!  
  
Ich eilte zu ihm, warf mich neben ihm auf die Knie...  
  
  
Seine Augen sind offen – und was ich darin erkenne, sieht mir verdammt nach Panik aus!  
  
„Sherlock? Bitte...! Wach auf! Komm da raus, hörst du...!?“  
  
Jetzt sehe ich, wie bleich er ist...! Seine Lippen werden schon violett!  
  
Ich rede auf ihn ein, versuche, ihn zu schütteln – aber er ist völlig verkrampft!  
  
„Du musst aufwachen, Sherlock! Reiß dich los! Du schaffst das!“ schreie ich und fühle mich selbst, wie in einem Albtraum gefangen.  
  
Er reagiert nicht...!  
  
Gedächtnispalast hin oder her – ich muss ihn da raus holen! Denn wenn er das gerade praktiziert, dann könnte dieser Sieg des Geistes über den Körper wirklich ein echter Pyrrhus-Sieg werden!  
  
Doch alles Brüllen und Schütteln ist vergebens...!  
  
Niemand kann sich auf solche Weise selbst umbringen, denke ich. Das widerspricht dem, was ich gelernt habe! Aber Sherlocks Gehirn...widerspricht auch allem, was ich bisher kannte, also...!?  
  
Verzweifelt rede ich weiter auf ihn ein, rüttle an seinem starren Körper...! Jetzt denke ich ernsthaft daran, ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf zu kippen – aber das könnte auch dazu führen, dass er sich verschluckt oder einen Glottiskrampf bekommt.  
  
Ich bin hilflos vor Entsetzen. Dann endlich zuckt er aus seiner schrecklichen Haltung, bäumt sich auf bis er fast aufrecht sitzt, schnappt ein paarmal nach Luft... – und mit einem Mal reißt er die Augen weit auf und starrt mich wirr an...! – dann...beginnt er heftig zu zittern...schließlich fokussiert sich sein Blick: „...John...?!“ haucht er völlig fassungslos zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen.  
  
„Alles okay, Sherlock...! Du bist zuhause! Du hast nur – ...schlecht geträumt oder so was...!“ versichere ich ihm – und dann erst merke ich, dass ich ihn umarmt habe. Für einen Moment bin ich irritiert, doch da er sich nicht sträubt, bleibe ich dabei. „Tief durchatmen! Alles in Ordnung...! Hast es überstanden...“ Behutsam streiche ich über seinen bebenden Rücken, überrascht, dass er es geschehen lässt.  
Es fühlt sich an, als wäre sein Zittern auf mich übergesprungen wie Elektrizität...! Ich leide so mit ihm, dass ich dafür weder Worte noch einen Vergleich aus meinem Leben finde! Er scheint gerade mental völlig aus den Fugen zu geraten!  
"...John, ich werde wahnsinnig...!" stammelt er zu Tode erschrocken.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht! Aber ich weiß, es fühlt sich so an! Das hab' ich damals auch gedacht...! Es ist alles okay, Sherlock...! Vertrau mir...“  
  
Dann spüre ich – vorsichtig tastend... ein Paar Hände auf meinem Rücken...unbeholfen...dankbar...  
  
„John...!“ stöhnt er ganz erschüttert.  
  
„Ich weiß, Sherlock...! Ich kenn' das Gefühl...Ich pass auf dich auf. Ich hab' die Türen abgeschlossen und den Revolver unterm Kopfkissen, dir passiert nichts! ...okay?“  
  
Doch er schüttelt heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Was? Was ist nicht in Ordnung, Sherlock?“ versuche ich, auf ihn einzugehen.  
  
„Ich!! ...verkehrt...! ...geht... so nicht...!“ stammelt er betroffen.  
  
„Was...? – heißt das, dass ...es dir peinlich ist...?“ Ich habe es ganz bewusst vermieden, zu sagen: 'dass du dich schämst'...! „Dass du dich jetzt scheußlich fühlst, ist vollkommen verständlich. Das wird schon wieder...!“ versuche ich, ihn zu trösten.  
  
Ein heftiger Schauder überläuft ihn.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Sherlock..., alles in Ordnung...! ...alles in Ordnung...!“  
  
Ich kann spüren, wie das Beben langsam abklingt. Sein Atem wird tiefer, langsamer... gut so...! Er erholt sich etwas...  
  
„...John...? Ich..., es...es... – tut mit Leid...!“ stammelt er betreten.  
  
„Wieso denn? Keine Ursache!“ beteuere ich. „Es ist alles okay!“  
  
Sein Muskeltonus normalisiert sich...er kommt in der Gegenwart an, wie es aussieht.  
  
"Das war – das war ein...kompletter Systemabsturz...", stellt er frustriert fest, richtet sich etwas auf und ballt die Fäuste. "...völlig...außer Kontrolle...geraten..."  
  
Etwas irritiert entlasse ich ihn gleichzeitig aus der Umarmung ...was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen...?!  
  
„Schon gut, Sherlock...“, tröste ich ihn verunsichert.  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf: „...Programm... hat total versagt...“  
  
„Sieh es nicht als Niederlage, ja? Das ist es nicht! Es war ein bisschen wie nach Isfahan, als du dich erinnert hast, dass ich ertrunken war! Das war doch damals ein – Durchbruch für dich! – und ich verrate es bestimmt niemandem!“ versichere ich ihm.  
  
„Ja, klar! Weil man dich sonst für schwul hält – und für den...Fan eines Versagers...!“ versetzt Sherlock bitter.  
  
„Unsinn! Du bist kein Versager! Und ich bin – ...naja, klar bin ich dein Fan... aber doch noch etwas mehr...etwas anderes – oder nicht...?“  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht, John...“  
  
...okay...?! Das war es jetzt nicht, was ich hatte hören wollen...! Ich versuche es anders...  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht? – Du hast recht: Ich verstehe nicht, dass du dich als Versager siehst! Du hattest einen Klienten, der nicht sicher war, ob du ihm gegenüber loyal sein würdest, wenn er dir sagt, aus welchem Milieu seine Freundin stammt. Aber ER war es, der falsch lag, denn sie HAT ihn benutzt! Cosmo ist ein naiver Trottel! Und selbst ich wäre – sogar im Zustand der Verliebtheit – bestimmt doch misstrauisch geworden, wenn mein Date so offensichtlich dem Autodieb in die Hände gespielt hätte. Zumindest hinterher! Und ich verstehe nicht, dass du dich als Versager siehst, wo du diese ganze Nacht erfolgreich um dein Leben gekämpft hast... – und was du da eben mit dir angestellt hast, war zwar das wahrscheinlich Unheimlichste, was ich je erlebt habe, aber wer außer dir brächte so etwas überhaupt zustande?!"  
  
"Die Hölle noch einmal zu durchleben und sich dabei nochmal ebenso zu Tode zu fürchten – oder womöglich noch mehr? So dass mir sogar entfallen war, wozu ich das mache und dass ich es selbst so wollte?! Grandiose Leistung!" spottet er.  
  
"Es...war also wirklich Absicht? Du bist nicht geschlafwandelt?" sah ich meine Vermutung bestätigt. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Du hast mich schon wieder nicht eingeweiht!"  
  
"Dich eingeweiht? Das war nicht Teil meiner Arbeit. Und du hättest das doch sowieso nicht mitgemacht! Genauso, wie du es nach Isfahan abgelehnt hast, meine Gedächtnislücken durch gezieltes Unterbrechen der Non-REM-Phasen wieder zu schließen."  
  
"Weil du für solche Aktionen noch viel zu schwach warst! Und deine Arbeit endet doch nirgends – also meine Mitarbeit quasi auch nicht!"  
  
"Wie auch immer! Ich wusste nicht, ob es mir gelingen würde, den Knebel zu simulieren – ob ich nicht schreien würde. Du hättest mich viel zu früh aus diesem Zustand herausgeholt. Auch so hast du genau das getan, fürchte ich."  
  
"Gooott, Sherlock!" stöhnte ich, kurz davor, auszurasten. "Heißt das, du wirst diesen Höllentrip wiederholen?! Du warst halb erstickt!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..., ich kann noch nicht ganz beurteilen, ob das nötig sein wird."  
  
"Welches Ende hattest du denn für diese – Simulation geplant?" fragte ich: "Dir auszumalen, dass du dich selbst befreien kannst? Ist es ...inakzeptabel für dein Ego, dass ich dich da rausgeholt habe?"  
  
Möglich, dass ich hier meinen gerade erst wiedergewonnen Job riskierte, aber ich musste das einfach fragen!  
  
"Das einzig Akzeptable ist für mich die Wahrheit", behauptet der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective selbstherrlich.  
"Schön...! Okay, Sherlock...!" Ich versuchte, mich zu bremsen. "Angenommen, es wäre genauso gewesen, wie ich es Billy und Cosmo habe glauben lassen. Oder besser gesagt, angenommen, ich wäre gar nicht gekommen, und die Schießerei wäre anders ausgegangen und der letzte von Woods Leuten hätte nicht auf den Kofferraum geschossen, sagen wir mal, Woods hätte dich rausgeholt, um dich zu verhören oder was, dann hättest du ihn vielleicht besiegen können. Aber wie wahrscheinlich wäre das gewesen? Hättest du das wirklich riskiert, wenn du hättest wählen können?"  
  
"Ich HABE GENAU DAS riskiert, John!"  
  
"Indem du alles dafür getan hast, dass ich dich nicht finden soll, schon klar! Aber das war, bevor du gar keine Chance mehr hattest, mich noch zu informieren! Hätten sie das Handy übersehen, hättest du mir dann etwa trotzdem keine SMS geschrieben, wenn du da dran gekommen wärst?!"  
  
Er schwieg verbissen.  
  
"Akzeptiere die Wahrheit, dass du nicht allmächtig bist!"  
  
"Genau das habe ich eben versucht, als du mich unterbrochen hast – mehr oder weniger...", knurrte er genervt und ließ erschöpft seinen Oberkörper wieder zu Boden fallen. Er ignorierte, dass ich seinen Puls fühlte. "Ich musste überprüfen...", schnaufte er mit geschlossenen Augen. "...überprüfen, ob es richtig war, dich wieder einzustellen...Ob es nur aus einem Moment der Schwäche geschehen ist, oder ob es die richtige Entscheidung war...für meine Arbeit..."  
  
"Für deine Arbeit?! Was, bitte, wird aus deiner Arbeit, wenn du draufgehst? Was wird aus deinem Gehirn, wenn der ach so unwichtige Rest von dir keinen Sauerstoff mehr bekommt? Das! Das klingt für mich wahnsinnig, Sherlock! Und nicht ein Flashback oder eine Panikattacke – ob ungewollt oder absichtlich herbeigeführt, die aus dem Ruder laufen. Diese Einstellung ist wahnsinnig! Größenwahnsinnig nämlich!"  
  
Die kleine, immer leiser werdende Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir schon die ganze Zeit zu sagen versucht hat, dass ich die Klappe halten und ihn nicht verärgern soll, hat endgültig aufgegeben. Ich kann zu diesem Irrsinn nicht schweigen! Er ist genauso ein Kontrollfreak wie Mycroft aber auf eine noch zügellosere, auf eine selbstzerstörerische Art. Seine Hybris ist geradezu mythisch! – Wie verträgt sich das mit seiner Ansicht, dass es keine Helden gäbe (wobei die Klärung dieses Begriffs immer noch aussteht), wenn er sich aufführt, als könne ihn nichts bremsen? Seine Achillesferse IST seine Hybris!  
  
  
"Ich weiß doch, dass du mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet bist", versuchte ich einzulenken. "Ich versteh' das sogar...! – ich meine – Arzt und Soldat – das sind ja gleich zwei Berufe, die einen ...total auffressen können, eigentlich...! – ...und deine Arbeit IST unbeschreiblich wichtig und anspruchsvoll und sie...verschafft dir auch oft immense Befriedigung, das ist klar... aber...bitte, versteh' mich nicht falsch...! Ich meine: Du und deine Arbeit: Ihr gehört auf jeden Fall zusammen – deine Ergebnisse sind fantastisch! Und wenn du in Tausend oder auch nur in hundert Fällen ein einziges Mal falsch liegst, sind die Erfolge sicher trotzdem eine Bestätigung, ein Trost. Aber...deine Arbeit ist... keine Kollegin! Und auch keine Freundin. Sie verlangt dir alles ab, aber sie kann dich nicht retten, wenn's drauf ankommt! Sie mag das Wichtigste in deinem Leben sein, aber sie ist nicht für dich da, wenn du... – bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich muss das jetzt fragen...! – kann dich deine Arbeit in den Arm nehmen, falls du das einmal brauchst...?“  
  
Was. zur Hölle. Rede. Ich. da. Eigentlich?  
  
Sein Handgelenk rutscht mir durch die Finger, als er seinen Arm an sich reißt.  
"Du überschätzt deine Bedeutung. Wirf deine Funktion als Kollege und die als Mitbewohner nicht in einen Topf mit – niederen Bedürfnissen, die mir völlig fremd sind!" tadelt er mich angewidert. "Die Fakten sprechen dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast und dass deine Beteiligung an dieser Schießerei und das Absetzen der SMS an die Polizei letztlich zwei Drogengangs die Köpfe abgeschlagen hat und noch etwas mehr. Ob sie sich als lernäische Hydras entpuppen, wird sich zeigen. Aber selbst wenn nicht, ein Machtvakuum hält sich nie lange."  
  
Ich reiße mich zusammen und erwidere bitter: "Aber das wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn der Hydra keine Köpfe nachwachsen würden, nicht wahr? Darf ich dieser Metapher entnehmen, dass du zu dem Schluss gekommen bist, dass du Verwendung für einen Iolaos* hast, Herakles?"  
  
"Ja, ich denke, diese Frage konnte ich dahingehend klären", entgegnet er kühl.  
  
So – wer hat jetzt mit den antiken Heldensagen angefangen?! Wie auch immer: Ich packe das Gefühlschaos an Ärger und Kränkung beiseite und frage: "Ist es akzeptabel, dass ich dir im Rahmen deiner Arbeit in dein Bett helfe? Wir haben nämlich etwas vor heute und können beide noch etwas Ruhe vertragen."  
  
Er stetzt sich ruckartig auf und sieht mich kampflustig an. "Vor? Ein Fall? Und das sagst du mir jetzt erst?"  
  
"Der Fall des verpassten Geburtstags unserer Vermieterin. Sie ist gegen Zwei zurückgekommen und will so in neun Stunden mit uns lunchen. Wir haben uns nur noch nicht geeinigt, ob sie kocht, oder wir sie in ein Restaurant einladen. Deine Stimme wird also den Ausschlag geben. Bedenke bitte, dass sie noch einkaufen müsste und dass sie sich viel Arbeit machen würde, wenn sie uns bekocht. Ich finde das...unangebracht. UND: Ich habe eine Bedingung: Du wirst nicht versuchen, Mrs Hudson weiszumachen, ICH hätte dich gefesselt und stranguliert!“  
  
  
...obwohl ich dich manchmal erwürgen könnte! setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Verwandschaftverhältnis von Herakles und Iolaos ist nicht einheitlich überliefert, jedenfalls assistiert er Herakles bei einigen Abenteuern. Im Kampf gegen die Hydra, der für jeden abgeschlagenen Kopf zwei neue Köpfe nachwachsen, verbrennt er die Hälse gleich nach Herakles' Schlägen, um das Nachwachsen zu verhindern.


	72. Die gute Seele des Hauses

  
  
  
  
Sherlock schlug die Arme ineinander: "Und welche – Alternativwahrheit wäre für den ehrenwerten Captain Watson akzeptabel?" stichelte er. Die gleich wieder zerplatzte Hoffnung auf einen neuen Fall hatte seine Laune noch weiter verschlechtert.  
  
"Du bist doch sonst so einfallsreich!" rutschte es mir heraus. "Sag halt, es gehörte zu deinem Plan. Der Kriminelle sollte sicher sein, dass du endgültig in der Falle sitzt. – Schließlich war es ja wirklich so, dass Wood mir ein paar Details verraten hat, weil er dachte, dass er uns beide sowieso gleich erledigen wird."  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Ich? Wieso ich?"  
  
"Wie kommst du ins Spiel?"  
  
"Muss ich doch nicht, oder? Ich meine, ab dem nächsten Fall natürlich schon. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du da überhaupt wieder halbwegs heil rausgekommen bist!" seufzte ich.  
  
Sherlock musterte mich – verständnislos, wie mir schien. Ich hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und es irritierte ihn, dass ich keinerlei Lorbeeren für mich beanspruchte.  
  
"Und wenn ich nun behaupten würde, du hättest es vermasselt? Indem du dich verspätet hast? In die falsche U-Bahn gestiegen, oder die Station verschlafen, etwas in der Art?"  
  
"Naja, Hauptsache, sie denkt nicht, dass wir irgendwelche Sexspielchen miteinander treiben! – Aber...muss das denn sein?"  
  
"Achwas, ich war nur neugierig“, grinste er mich bestätigend an. „Wie auch immer – über diesen Fall können wir ihr ohnehin noch nichts erzählen."  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf – etwas zu entschlossen: Er wankte, suchte Halt an der nächsten Wand, noch ehe ich auf die Beine kam. Das war wieder typisch! Wieso hatte er nicht andeuten können, dass wir jetzt aber wirklich hinunter gehen sollten, dann wäre ich aufgestanden und hätte ihm geholfen, aber einfach so aufspringen – na, klar...!  
  
  
Wieder im ersten Stock angekommen, entschied sich Sherlock, trotz der vorgerückten Stunde eine halbe Schlaftablette zu nehmen. Ihm entfuhr ein kleines, erleichtertes Seufzen, als er sich in seinem weichen Bett ausstrecken konnte.  
  
Wenn du von dieser irren Aktion Muskelkater bekommst, bist du selbst schuld! dachte ich verstimmt.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich wieder einschlafen konnte: Sherlock erst in diesem erschreckenden Zustand vorzufinden, seine Panik und Verwirrung zu erleben und die spätere absurde Debatte mit ihm zu führen, hatte doch ziemlich an meinen Nerven gezerrt.  
   
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel – und Sherlock war schon wieder weg!  
  
Das glaub'  ich jetzt nicht! murmelte ich genervt.  
Doch gleichzeitig spürte ich aufkeimende Panik.  
  
Er versucht es wieder! dachte ich und wollte die Treppen hinauf rennen, aber ich konnte nicht...! Von Atemnot gepeinigt, schleppte ich mich die Stufen hoch, als seien meine Beine aus Blei. Meine Oberschenkelmuskeln schmerzten. Diese Angst setzte mich fast komplett außer Gefecht!  
  
Nach schier endlosen Sekunden erreichte ich den dritten Stock. In dem leeren Wohnzimmer erstarrte ich. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er das gemacht?! Das war doch unmöglich!  
  
"Wie, zur Hölle...?! Sherlock!?"  
  
Er war gefesselt! Wieder mit Klebeband und einem Strick! Diesmal waren seine Augen mit dem blauen Schal verbunden. Seine flachen, hektischen Atemzüge produzierten ein kontinuierliches Wimmern, das mich allen Ärger vergessen ließ.  
  
Entsetzt stürzte ich zu ihm und löste die Augenbinde. Die weitaufgerissenen, türkisen Augen starrten mich unter einer gerunzelten Stirn irre an. Er ruckte hin und her.  
  
"Halt doch still! Ruhig! Ich beeile mich ja!"  
  
Dann begriff ich, dass das ein Kopfschütteln sein sollte!  
  
"Ich soll dich so verschnürt lassen? Spinnst du?" fragte ich. "Du hast doch wohl ein Rad ab!"  
  
Doch Sherlock stieß trotz des zugeklebten Mundes einen wütenden, gedämpft-schrillen Schrei aus und wand sich, trotz seiner Fesseln unter meinen Händen.  
  
Alarmiert sprang ich auf und fuhr herum. Da blickte ich geradewegs in zwei dunkle, kalte Augen.  
  
"Johnny-Boy! Ja, was dachtest du denn, wer den Consulting Detective so hübsch verpackt hat!? Er selber? Na, da tust du ihm doch zu viel Ehre an! – Ich? Nein! Viel zu klebrig! Dafür habe ich – Verpackungsspezialisten. Aber es ist Weihnachten, Johnny-Boy! Du darfst dein Geschenk jetzt auspacken!"  
  
Okay...! Wenn ich Sherlock erstmal befreit habe, sehen wir weiter...! dachte ich grimmig und machte mich daran, den Klebestreifen von seiner Mundpartie abzuziehen. Sofort rang er keuchend nach Luft. Da ich kein Messer hatte, musste ich nun bei seinen Handgelenken das Ende finden und das Band mühsam abwickeln.  
"Hör auf! Hör auf, John!" japste er schließlich. "Warte, das ist mein Ende...!"  
Armer Kerl, dachte ich, der Sauerstoffmangel hat sein Gehirn vernebelt.  
Ich beeilte mich noch mehr, weil er schließlich nur noch qualvoll stöhnte.  
Endlich war alles Klebeband weg – als die gekrümmte Gestalt vor mir plötzlich auseinanderfiel, wie eine zerlegte Gliederpuppe. Und ich starrte fassungslos auf seinen abgetrennten Arm in meinen Händen!  
Ich schrie vor Entsetzen, während ich Moriartys krankes Lachen in den Ohren hatte...  
  
"JOHN!"  
  
Doch mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei – und ich lag mit jagendem Herzschlag, schweißgebadet im Bett. Sherlock sah auf mich herunter und ließ meine Schultern los. Er kniete neben mir und in seinen Augen las ich Bedauern. Als ich nach Luft schnappte, wurde mir klar, dass ich zuvor die Zähne zusammengebissen gehabt hatte. Also hatte ich wohl nicht wirklich geschrien. Wenigstens etwas...  
"Alles in Ordnung...?" fragte Sherlock leise.  
Ich nickte nur keuchend, noch zu erschüttert von meinem irren Traum, und ballte die Fäuste, damit er nicht sehen sollte, dass mir die Hände zitterten.  
Dabei schloss ich nochmal die Augen und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
"Falls du wirklich vorhast, diesen Irrsinn zu wiederholen, musst du mir versprechen, dass du es nicht ohne mein Wissen tust, dass ich dich überwachen kann – das schuldest du mir!" stieß ich hervor – und zwar in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen ließ, dass ich keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
"Davon hast du geträumt?" fragte Sherlock überrascht.  
"Mehr oder weniger...", gab ich schwammig Auskunft und konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass meine Stimme schwankte.  
"Und davor? Nichts über die Schießerei? Oder deinen Kampf gegen diese Schläger oder – die Sache mit dem – Kofferraum?"  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in sein erstauntes Gesicht. Ein eher seltener Ausdruck...  
Ich zuckte die Schultern und sagte: "Nein... Erstaunlicherweise nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht...vielleicht habe ich mich da ganz unbewusst zusammengenommen; es nicht zugelassen, weil es dir noch so dreckig ging..."  
Seine Züge wandelten sich zu einer Miene, die mir so etwas wie Dankbarkeit, Anerkennung und Reue auszudrücken schien. Ich lächelte ihn an. "Könnte passieren, dass ich das noch nachhole...", sagte ich entschuldigend.  
"Nachdem du mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet hast, ist es wohl das Mindeste, dass ich dich dann wenigstens aus deinen Albträumen rette", erklärte er mit einem etwas unsicheren Schmunzeln. "Ich geh mal duschen. Du kannst ja noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben..."  
Die Art, wie er das sagte, zeigte mir, dass er gemerkt hatte, wie sehr mir der Traum oder besser gesagt, seine wahnwitzige Flashbackaktion zugesetzt hatte. Er wollte mich ermahnen, nicht jetzt gleich alleine aufzustehen...  
Während er in sein Bad verschwand, ging mir durch den Kopf, dass sein Groll von letzter Nacht voll und ganz verflogen schien.   
  
Und meiner...?  
Ich empfand zumindest etwas Erleichterung über diesen Start heute morgen. Aber ich ließ mich auch noch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er mir noch nicht wirklich eine Antwort gegeben hatte...  
  
Langsam setzte ich mich auf. So besonders fühlte ich mich wirklich noch nicht...  
Es war schon halb zehn durch und natürlich längst hell. Vorsichtig stand ich auf, schlurfte durchs Zimmer und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Ins Sonnenlicht blinzelnd, öffnete ich das Fenster und blieb dort eine Weile stehen. Hier hinten raus war die Luft gar nicht so übel. Gedankenverloren gönnte ich mir ein paar Atemzüge.  
  
Verdammt...! Wir hatten wahnsinniges Glück gehabt! Dieses Abenteuer hätte auch ganz anders enden können...!  
  
Sherlock kam aus dem Bad zurück. Splitterfasernackt. Auf halben Wege zur Kommode fragte er mich:  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ich wandte mich zu ihm um – unschlüssig, was ich zu seinem Erscheinungsbild sagen sollte (besser gar nichts!), als er plötzlich erschrocken die Augen aufriss.  
  
Oh, nein! Was ist jetzt wieder mit ihm los? fragte ich mich entsetzt.  
   
"Sherlock?" fragte ich alarmiert. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Ich...hab dich gewürgt, gestern früh!" stellte er betroffen fest.  
  
"Ach, das!" sagte ich – erleichtert, dass er nicht etwa etwas gesehen hatte, was gar nicht da war! "Ja. Ein wenig..." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
"Du hast nur gesagt, dass ich dich nicht erkannt hätte!" Es klang nach einem Vorwurf – aber ich sah in seinen Augen, dass es ihn beunruhigte.  
  
„Schon okay, Sherlock!“ versicherte ich.  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht okay!“ schnappte er scharf. „Das hättest du mir sagen müssen! – John! Was, wenn mir das vorhin auch wieder passiert wäre!? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass ich wirklich alleine bin, wenn ich dieses Programm – !“  
  
„DANN WAR ES RICHTIG, DAS ZU VERSCHWEIGEN!“ versetzte ich wütend. „Bei dir sind ja sogar die Gedankenexperimente lebensgefährlich!“  
  
„Das war kein Gedan- – “  
  
„Das weiß ich auch. Die Wortwahl war auch mehr ironisch! Selbsthypnose, Trance, selbst evozierter Horrortrip – wie auch immer! Eine Rose unter anderem Namen! – Also, was ist nun?! Wirst du das nochmal versuchen?!“  
  
„Nein. Versprochen. Beruhige dich.“ Plötzlich klang er sehr vernünftig und gelassen.  
  
„Okay“, seufzte ich. „Dann geh ich mal duschen...“  
  
  
  
Manche Dinge bekam Sherlock einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Als ich später in die Küche trottete, hatte er sich Kaffee gemacht. Sich allein. Aber ich hatte mich längst daran gewöhnt, machte mir Tee und zwei Scheiben Toast und nahm die Tasche in Angriff, die uns Mrs Hudson hatte heimlich still und leise letzte Nacht in den Flur hatte stellen wollen – oder vielleicht auch in Küche oder Wohnzimmer.  
Schon die Einkaufstasche selbst outete sich sofort als Souvenir, denn sie zeigte eine verräterische Brücke mit Gondel, ein gewisses halb kaputtes antikes Sportstadion und einen unverwechselbaren schiefen Turm – und um gar keine Zweifel mehr aufkommen zu lassen auch so aufschlussreiche Schriftzüge wie 'Bella Italia', 'Cappuccino', 'Pizza', 'Gelato' und 'la dolce vita'. In dem italienischen Shopper befanden sich eine Flasche Grappa, italienische Kekse, spanische und belgische Pralinen ein gerahmtes Foto von Mrs Hudson auf einem Kamel in Tunis, eine Schneekugel mit der Tours Solidor in Saint Malo, ein Buddelschiff aus Cadiz, drei unterschiedlich gemusterte spanische Fliesen mit Filz auf der Rückseite und einem Aufhänger daran (sowohl als Untersetzer wie als Wandschmuck verwendbar) und ein Briefbeschwerer in Form der Sagrada Familia in Barcelona. "Damit will sie dich sicher dazu erziehen, deine Post – und vor allem ihr Kaminsims nicht mehr zu erstechen!" grinste ich.  
"Ich stelle mir ganz sicher keine Kirche ins Wohnzimmer!" knurrte Sherlock angewidert. "Obwohl...das wäre eine interessante Mordwaffe...macht sicher ein paar hässliche Löcher...!" stellte er angesichts der spitzen, pseudogotischen Türme fest. "Man könnte sie vielleicht noch etwas schärfer schleifen...", überlegte er. "Eine solche Verletzung würde sogar mir Rätsel aufgeben – nun ja...! Jetzt natürlich nicht mehr...!"  
"Na, dann ist das Ding ja doch noch zu was gut", grinste ich. "Wie lange war sie denn nun eigentlich weg?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Frag Mycroft. Aber es müssen mindestens drei Wochen gewesen sein."  
"Bestimmt hat sie ihrer Schwester, Mrs Turner und wer weiß wem noch auch noch einiges mitgebracht. Da hatte sie sicher Übergepäck beim Rückflug. Ist jedenfalls ganz schön rumgekommen, wie's aussieht...", grinste ich und zeigte ihm das Foto.  
"Auf diesem Bild sehen Sie zwei Kamele!" behauptete der Consulting Griesgram sachlich.  
"Sherlock! Das will ich aber nicht gehört haben!" Ich war wirklich empört. Bei jedem anderen, der sich so fotografieren ließ, hätte ich mit dieser Bemerkung sogar gerechnet! Aber über Mrs Hudson machte er doch im allgemeinen keine solch despektierlichen Witze!  
"Na, was glaubst du, was sowas kostet!" beharrte er ohne den geringsten Anflug von Reue. "Ich würde nicht mal auf so ein Wüstenschiff steigen, wenn man mich dafür bezahlt. Das müsste schon eine Notsituation sein... –  
Was ist das denn für eine Abscheulichkeit...?!" unterbrach er sich und schüttelte den berühmten Turm von Saint Malo heftig durch.  
"Was denn? Du hast Schneekugeln gelöscht?" fragte ich kichernd. "Ich gebe allerdings zu: Sie sind albern und kitschig – und richtig bescheuert wird es, wenn sie es mit Orten machen, wo es sowieso nie schneit...Aber du hast doch sicher Verwendung für das Buddelschiff – als Badezimmerdeko, vielleicht?" vermutete ich, da ich mich an das witzige Thermometer erinnerte.  
"Naja..., ob ich da wohl nachträglich noch einen jolly Roger auf dem Mast platzieren kann...?" grübelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Oh, vielleicht kann uns Mrs Hudson etwas von den Kartoffeln helfen...", überlegte ich halblaut.  
"Nun, die Einkaufstasche ist jedenfalls für dich, so viel ist klar!" meinte Sherlock.  
"Dass du mir auf diesen Fliesen keine Experimente machst!" ermahnte ich ihn.  
  
  
Es klopfte – gleichzeitig erklang ein vertrautes 'Huhu!'. Sherlock flüchtete durch die Küche.  
  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs. H.!" rief ich.  
  
Sie erschien freudestrahlend in der Wohnzimmertür – in einem Kleid, das für unsere hiesigen Temperaturen ein wenig zu leicht war.  
"Immerhin haben Sie sich auch selbst etwas gegönnt", wagte ich einen Schuss ins Blaue. "Steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet!"  
Obwohl das kaum vorstellbar war, strahlte sie gleich noch mehr. "Italienisch", erklärte sie stolz. "Schuhe habe ich dort natürlich auch gekauft! – Wo steckt denn Sherlock?"  
"Zieht sich noch an", sagte ich.  
"Ich hoffe doch, Ihnen gefallen meine kleinen Mitbringsel ein wenig?" fragte sie leicht unsicher.  
"Ach, das war ja schon wie Weihnachten, heute morgen! War doch wirklich nicht nötig, sich so in Unkosten zu stürzen!"  
"Ich bitte Sie, John! Eine gewonnene Kreuzfahrt und dazu noch Reisetaschengeld? Wer würde da knausern?"  
"Und haben Sie eine Entscheidung bezüglich des Restaurants getroffen?"  
"Habe ich. Mrs Turner ist gerade einkaufen und ich bin wild entschlossen, zu kochen! Das konnte ich jetzt ganze 26 Tage lang nicht!"  
Ein unschlagbares Argument! musste ich zugeben.  
Sherlock erschien lautlos  in der Küchentür. Seinen Hals zierte ein ungewohnter Seidenschal, dessen Enden in seinem Hemd verschwanden.  
"Tja, ich bin sicher, dass Sie mit Ihren Kochkünsten einem Spitzenrestaurant in kulinarisch in nichts nachstehen – allerdings bedaure ich, dass das bedeutet, dass wir kein Geschenk für Sie haben...", antwortete ich.  
"Ach was! Sie hatten doch schon so eine gute Idee, die aber ohnehin viel zu teuer ist, vielleicht...realisieren Sie die einfach zu Weihnachten... Es kann auch ein Gebrauchter sein...Schließlich bin ich auch nicht mehr die Jüngste...!" witzelte sie.  
"Sie meinen einen Computer", ließ sich jetzt Sherlock hinter ihr vernehmen und sie wirbelte erstaunlich agil herum.    
"Mrs Hudson...!" Er eilte mit theatralischer Geste auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen.  
"Sherlock, mein Lieber...!" Sie genoss die Begrüßung sichtlich und ich sah, dass sie sich hinter seinem Rücken verstohlen zwei Tränchen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. Als ob das etwas bringen würde! Auch einem weitaus schlechteren Beobachter als Sherlock es war, musste das Beben ihrer Stimme und das leise Schniefen auffallen.    
"Ich hätte Sie beide wirklich nicht so lange alleine lassen sollen!" stellte sie fest. "Sie sehen blass und abgemagert aus, mein Junge!"  
Sherlock sah zu mir hinüber und rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen, ehe er sich von der zierlichen Lady los machte.  
"Es ist schön, die gute Seele dieses Hauses wieder hier zu haben", sagte er ungewohnt freundlich.  
Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die eingefallene Wange, ließ den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen und begutachtete heimlich an Sherlock vorbei unsere Küche...  
  
Hoffentlich macht Sie jetzt nicht so eine launige Bemerkung wie: 'Schön, dass Sie die Wohnung inzwischen nicht zerlegt gelegt haben', dachte ich, denn wenn dann ihr und ebenso Sherlock sein Anfall wieder wieder in den Sinn käme, würde das für uns alle furchtbar peinlich werden und die Stimmung wäre im – ehem – Eimer!    
Ich konnte gerade ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ein kurzes kleines Zucken und ihr anschließendes rasches: "Ich sehe Sie beide dann um halb eins, ja?" mit dem sie sich leicht überstürzt empfahl, ließ mich vermuten, dass ihr ähnliches durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
  
"Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du meine Kommentare so genau verfolgst", sagte ich zu Sherlock.  
"Mir entgeht nichts, wie du weißt!" versetzte er. „Übrigens wirklich eine gute Idee!“  
"Willst du eine kleine Halsentzündung simulieren, denkst du, du kannst das durchziehen?" fragte ich.  
Er zupfte etwas unbehaglich an seinen Ärmeln, die die Fesselmale verdeckten.  
„Stell keine dummen Fragen und geh einen Blumenstrauß kaufen. Lass dich nicht lumpen!“ Damit hielt er seine Karte in die Höhe.  
  
Sein Ton gefiel mir zwar nicht, aber ich verstand, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war, also ließ ich es ihm durchgehen und sagte nur: "Dann überleg du dir mal, was wir in Ihre Geburtstagskarte schreiben können. Du bist doch hier derjenige für die Kopfarbeit." Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg. Eine App informierte mich, dass es in der Park Road eine Flower Station gab, da sollte ich wohl fündig werden... Da es nur 350 Yards waren, ging ich zu Fuß.  
  
Ich war überrascht, dass ich mich dort durch einen virtuellen Katalog klicken sollte. Es gab Kompositionen namens „Achillesferse“, „Catch me if you can“, „Agent Provocateur“ und 'C'est la vie', was mich zunehmend amüsierte. <http://www.flowerstation.co.uk/send-flowers/hand-made-and-tied/> Schließlich stieß ich auf ein Bouquet, das mir ziemlich genau die Farben von Mrs Hudsons neuem Kleid zu haben schien. Es gab Teurere – aber das schien mir einfach zu passend, um es zu ignorieren. Außerdem erstand ich noch eine Geburtstagskarte.   
  
  
„Hi, John! O là là...! Was ist der Anlass?“ flötete es plötzlich neben mir.  
  
Alan!  
  
War ja klar!  
  
Er radelte neben mir auf seinem unsäglichen pinken Dreirad.  
  
  
„Oh, hi, Alan. Die sind für Mrs Hudson“, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
„Achso...!“ Natürlich! Er hatte geglaubt, der Strauß sei für Sherlock! Sehr süß!  
  
„Ja, sie ist wieder zurück und hat uns für heute zum Lunch eingeladen. Tut mir Leid, dass es letzte Woche nicht geklappt hat...“  
  
„Kein Thema. Machen wir einen neuen Termin...demnächst...tschüsselie!“ Er trat in die Pedale, so dass ich ihn nun glücklicherweise los war. Glaubte er mir am Ende nicht?!  
  
Wie auch immer. Ich lieferte Sherlocks Bankkarte ab, und ließ ihn den Strauß begutachten, doch er zeigte keinerlei Interesse.   
"Und? Was hast du dir für die Karte überlegt?"  
Keine Reaktion. Hatte er das völlig vergessen? Oder hatte er einfach nicht gewollt?  
"Sherlock? Was schreiben wir in die Karte? So was wie 'Besser spät als nie!'    
"Mach du das...wird schon richtig werden...", gab er lethargisch zurück.  
  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und schrieb: "Für die beste Vermieterin aller Zeiten! Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag nachträglich!" Dann ließ ich reichlich Platz und setzte meine Unterschrift dicht über den unteren Rand, anschließend hielt ich ihm Stift und Karte hin. Er signierte sie widerwillig und ich platzierte sie zwischen den Blüten.  
   
"Ich geh schon mal runter und frage, ob ich etwas helfen kann. Sei pünktlich, ja?" bat ich, nachdem ich noch schnell unser Frühstücksgeschirr abgespült hatte.   
  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hm?" Er saß in seinem Sessel, sah mich träge an und schien aus seinen Gedanken kaum in die Gegenwart zu finden.   
"Bist du okay?" fragte ich sicherheitshalber.  
"Alles bestens..."  
"Vielleicht...stellst du dir den Wecker", schlug ich vor.  
"Hm?"  
"Halbeins! Mrs Hudson!"  
"Achso, ja... Ich werde da sein..."  
"Halt mal! Versprichst du, dass du dich nicht inzwischen gedanklich in irgendwelche Horrorszenarien versetzt?"  
"Versprochen...geh' nur..."  
  
Wenn ich jetzt doch bei ihm blieb, wäre das ein untrügliches Signal meines Misstrauens. Shit!  
   
"Okay, dann bis nachher...", sagte ich und ging hinunter.  
  
  
Ich klopfte unten und hielt mir den Strauß direkt vors Gesicht.  
"Ach, John, Sie sind's schon..."  
Ich senkte die Blumen und hielt sie ihr hin.  
"Ich dachte, ich kann vielleicht Gemüse schnippeln – oder Schnitzel windelweich prügeln, was auch immer...", witzelte ich. "Jedenfalls: Nachträglich alles Gute von uns beiden..."  
Sie nahm den Strauß entgegen. "...das wäre doch wirklich – Oh, Sie haben sie passend zu meinen Kleid ausgesucht?! Wie aufmerksam! Das ist ja so süß. Na, dann kommen Sie mal rein...Und Ihre erste Aufgabe ist es jetzt natürlich, eine passende Vase zu finden..."  
"Oh, ich fürchte, darin bin ich ganz schlecht...", grinste ich.  
"Selbst schuld. Strafe muss sein! Wohnzimmerschrank - Mitte."  
  
Ich gehorchte natürlichschätzte den Durchmesser der zusammengebundenen Stängel und ihre Länge ab. Unterwegs zum Wohnzimmerschrank kam ich an einer Tür vorbei - es musste sich um das Schlafzimmer handeln, die einen Spalt offendstand - gerade wollte ich sie einfach schließen, als mich leuchtendes Smaragdgrün aus der Fassung brachte...unwillkürlich warf ich nun doch einen Blick in dieses Zimmer und traute meinen Augen kaum: Unter UV-Lampen gediehen dort etliche...Grünpflanzen!  
Oh...! So viel zum Thema Drogenrazzia...!  
Noch verdattert schloss ich dier Tür, setzte meinen Weg fort und sondierte Mrs Hudsons Vasensammlung... Hätte ich doch eben einfach eine passende dazu gekauft...!  
  
Fündig geworden, zog ich mit meiner Beute in die Küche, schnitt die Stängel an, füllte das Frischhaltepulver in die Vase und füllte sie mit Wasser, stellte den Strauß hinein und schnitt die Schnur mit der Schere durch.  
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass Sie sowas können", lobte Mrs Hudson zufrieden. "Nun aber mal Butter bei die Fische! Was haben Sie beide denn bloß so gefährliches getrieben in diesen letzten fünf Wochen. Sie sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sherlock besonders."  
"Bitte, Mrs H., darüber kann ich nichts genaues sagen...jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht...", antwortete ich stockend.  
"Also, dass Sie neulich den armen Allan vor diesen Idioten gerettet haben, hat mir Marie heute Morgen schon erzählt. Sie hat mir zwei Videos auf Youtube gezeigt. Und ich kann jetzt noch sehen, wo diese Grobiane Sie erwischt haben – aber wie ich Sie beide kenne, ist das wohl noch das Harmloseste, was inzwischen vorgefallen ist...!"  
  
Fast..., dachte ich...da war noch die Sache mit dem 'schmelzenden Laptop'...!  
  
"Naja, ...so ungefähr. Ehm... Soll ich mit den Karotten anfangen? Übrigens habe ich noch massenhaft Kartoffeln teils vorgekocht, teils roh, bereits geschnitten – sowohl tiefgekühlt als auch nur gekühlt...Sherlock hat aus den Schalen das Gift extrahiert..."  
"Ach, du liebe Zeit! Ist jemand so ermordet worden?"  
"Nein...zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht. Es war Selbstmord. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen...jedenfalls kann ich mich jetzt vor Kartoffeln kaum retten..."  
"Tja, bedaure – für heute habe ich keine Kartoffeln vorgesehen, aber ich kann ja mal bei Ihnen reinschauen und überlegen, was sich machen lässt. – Ach, länger hätte diese Kreuzfahrt wirklich nicht dauern dürfen. Ich meine, es war traumhaft und die Landgänge waren zum Teil schon anstrengend – obwohl bei dem fantastischen Wetter meine Hüfte in Bestform war! Man kann auf dem Schiff natürlich schwimmen und es gibt Gymnastikkurse, Fitnessräume und einen Golfsimulator – aber dazu muss man sich dann eben auch aufraffen, nicht? Und Sie können sich das ja vorstellen: Sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag – wie bei den Hobbits! – Drinks ab zehn Uhr morgens natürlich all inclusive! Bei einigen Passagieren konnte man förmlich zusehen, wie sie in die Breite gingen! Aber das ist doch furchtbar: Drei Wochen Kreuzfahrt und dann 48 Wochen gegen die Pfunde ankämpfen!"  
"Aber Sie haben doch kein Gramm zu viel...", warf ich lächelnd ein.  
"Danke, mein Junge...nun, ich tue auch was dafür...", befand sie ein wenig selbstgefällig – aber sie durfte ruhig auf sich stolz sein.  
"Und unter den Passagieren haben Sie auch ein paar nette Leute getroffen?"  
"Das sollte sich bei fast tausend Leuten Besatzung und über zweitausendfünfhundert Passagieren wohl machen lassen, oder?" meinte sie augenzwinkernd.  
"Du liebe Zeit! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Besatzung so groß ist – aber das meiste ist natürlich die Hotellerie und so... Und das Publikum?"  
"Da war so ziemlich alles dabei: Familien mit Kindern, Singles auf Partnersuche, Flitterwöchner, ältere Herrschaften, Geschäftsleute, die irgendwie ständig was zu besprechen hatten mit Handy und Laptop hantiert haben und dabei sehr gestresst wirkten – und sich bestimmt super cool vorkamen! Schrecklich eigentlich...!"    
  
Ich muss Mycroft mal fragen, wie viele Agenten er da an Bord hatte, dachte ich. ...womöglich hatte er dieses Schiff gewählt, weil dort gerade irgendeine geheime Konferenz abgehalten wurde, sonst wäre dieser Aufwand doch kaum machbar gewesen...!  
  
"Sehr schön haben Sie das gemacht! Sie können halt wirklich mit einem Messer umgehen", lobte mich Mrs H. Angesichts der Karotten. "Wenn Sie dann jetzt den Lauch in Angriff nehmen? Und danach den Obstsalat? Eigentlich war ich ganz froh, dass es eines von den kleineren Schiffen war. Ich hab mich anfangs auch da verlaufen!" kicherte Mrs Hudson. "Aber als ich dann Helen und Roxanne kennengelernt hatte, haben wir uns kaum noch getrennt. Zwei wirklich reizende Ladies – um die Fünfzig würde ich sagen..."  
  
Agentinnen, womöglich...! ging es mir durch den Kopf, denn mir fiel Harrys neue Mitbewohnerin ein. Aber auch Mrs H. hatte wohl keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft. Irgendwie erschreckend, wie leicht man Leute mit angeblichen Gewinnen aus dem Haus locken konnte!  
    
Immer häufiger warf ich heimliche Blicke auf die Küchenuhr. Ob Sherlock wirklich pünktlich sein würde? Es fiel mir zunehmend schwerer, mich zu konzentrieren... als ich mir fast in den Finger schnitt, riss ich mich zusammen.  
  
Um 12: 26 klingelte es.  
  
"Herrjeh! Da habe ich mich zeitlich doch etwas verkalkuliert...", murmelte Mrs Hudson und ging öffnen. Erleichtert hörte ich Sherlocks tiefe Stimme. Er gratulierte nochmals und erschien kurz darauf in der Küchentür.  
"Ich hörte, Sie können Kartoffeln schälen. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie die Weintrauben waschen und halbieren? ich bin leider ein wenig in Verzug geraten..."  
"Selbstverständlich", brummte der Detektiv und gab sich redlich Mühe, nicht allzu mürrisch zu wirken. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er schnappte sich die Trauben und ging zur Spüle.  
"Ach, Sherlock, was machen Sie denn! Wenn Sie in Ihrer Küche Experimente machen, ziehen Sie doch auch das Jackett aus und krempeln die Ärmel hoch...!" tadelte Mrs Hudson ihren Lieblingsmieter kopfschüttelnd.    
  
Das war's, dachte ich und schloss ergeben die Augen. Jetzt passiert's...!  
  
"Um Himmels Willen, Sherlock?!" rief sie da auch schon entsetzt aus. "Was ist denn – oh, Gott, sind das... Fesselmale...?!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Mrs Hudsons Reiseroute angeht, habe ich mich hieran ein wenig orientiert:
> 
> http://www.logitravel.de/kreuzfahrten/kreuzfahrten-ab-london-9522409.html
> 
> Also der Abstecher nach Tunis ist durchaus realistisch.


	73. Jägerlatein der anderen Art

  
  
  
"Um Himmels Willen, Sherlock?!" rief Mrs Hudson da auch schon entsetzt aus. "Was ist denn – oh, Gott, sind das... Fesselmale...?!"  
  
  
Ich sah Sherlock an. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, fixierte ich ihn drohend: SAG. JETZT. NICHTS. FALSCHES!  
  
„Gut beobachtet, Mrs Hudson“, antwortete der Detektiv kühl.  
  
Doch unsere Vermieterin wartete auf mehr – allerdings zumindest vorerst vergebens. Alles, was wir zu hören bekamen, war der spritzende Wasserstrahl, der über die Trauben lief...  
  
„Und?!“ bohrte sie nach einigen Sekunden nach. „Ist das alles, was ich erfahre?“  
  
„Lassen Sie uns doch zuerst mal den Lunch fertig machen.  Ich erzähle es Ihnen beim Essen...“  
  
Schweigend schnippelten wir nun zu Dritt. Doch dann verkündete Mrs Hudson: „Ich geh mal den Tisch decken...“  
  
„Denk an dein Versprechen...!“ mahnte ich Sherlock flüsternd.  
  
„Reg dich ab, John“, murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen zurück.  
  
Wenig später saßen wir im Wohnzimmer am Esstisch und nahmen nach einem eher steifen 'Guten Appetit' unseren Lunch in Angriff.  
  
„Also, Sherlock! Wie ist das passiert?“ verlangte Mrs Hudson zu wissen. Ihr Ton war streng und irgendwie sah der große Detektiv gerade tatsächlich ein bisschen wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der etwas ausgefressen hat.  
  
„Aus...Gründen der Diskretion...kann ich nicht allzusehr...ins Detail gehen“, begann er leicht stockend. „Ein Klient, der nachts arbeitet, suchte mich auf und erzählte mir, seine Freundin habe ihm kürzlich gestanden, dass sie zur Prostitution gezwungen werde. Er wollte aber keinen Skandal, deshalb sollte ich die Kolleginnen seiner Freundin ausfindig machen und den Nachweis erbringen, dass sie Opfer dieser Straftat waren. Damit hätte ich den Übeltätern das Handwerk gelegt, ohne dass seine Freundin involviert zu sein schien. Von der Grundidee her kein schlechter Plan. Da besagter Klient sehr misstrauisch war, wollte er nicht, dass ich noch jemanden einweihte. Und mir schien das auch unnötig. Ich hatte zwar in Erwägung gezogen, dass man mich in eine Falle locken wollte, aber mein Klient bestand alle kleinen Tests, denen ich ihn unterzog. Nun... – John, vergiss nicht zu essen, dein Lunch wird ja kalt“, unterbrach er sich.    
„Während du die ausgezeichnete Ausrede hast, dass du ja erzählen sollst und man nicht mit vollem Mund spricht!“ konterte ich geistesgegenwärtig – obwohl ich ziemlich verdattert war, dass er nun meinen falschen Verdacht zu etwas verarbeitete, was echtes 'Jägerlatein' zu werden versprach.  
„Da ist etwas dran“, befand Mrs Hudson. „Essen Sie, mein Junge!“  
Gehorsam spießte er seine Gabel in ein Stück Fleisch und ich fragte: “Waren eigentlich nur Briten an Bord, oder war es ein mehr internationales Publikum?“  
„Na, ich würde sagen...vielleicht die Hälfte Briten und sonst alles mögliche. Diverse Leute vom Kontinent, ein paar Amerikaner und Japaner. Und Russen“, setzte sie dann angewidert hinzu. „Gott sei Dank waren die nicht in meiner Nähe untergebracht – also zumindest diejenigen nicht, die so unangenehm aufgefallen sind und jedes Klischee, was man so in letzter Zeit hört, bestätigt haben. Wodka rund um die Uhr, laut, ordinär, rücksichtslos – als wären sie allein auf der Welt. Da war mir sogar der arrogante Texaner noch lieber! – Naja, man musste es mit Humor nehmen...“    
„Und die Besatzung ist mehrsprachig, nehme ich an.“  
„Ja, ich schätze, da war kein Tourist an Bord, der nicht mindestens eine Handvoll Leute von der Besatzung vorgefunden hätte, mit denen er sich in seiner Muttersprache verständigen konnte.“  
„Und...was war das Schlimmste auf dieser Reise?“ fragte ich, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend.  
„Das Schlimmste?“ fragte sie überrascht zurück. Dann wurde sie ernst und sagte leise: „Das habe ich Ihnen schon erzählt, John: Ihr Blog war verschwunden – und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht um Sie beide...“  
Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich. „Ja, das...hätten wir Ihnen wohl besser erzählt. Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie...in dieser Zeit...online sein würden...“  
„Es gibt zwei Internetcafés auf dem Schiff...“, seufzte Mrs Hudson. „Aber mir ist schon klar, dass Ihre Frage auf etwas anderes abzielte. Also peinlich waren einige Bemühungen mancher Animateure und natürlich die Passagiere, die dann diese albernen Gesellschaftsspielchen mitmachten. So einen Unsinn wie Orangentanz, Apfelschnappen und Simon says*. Naja, die waren natürlich alle nicht nüchtern...Und das wurde dann auch noch fotografiert! Sowas von peinlich! Aber die Krönung waren die drei Mitmachshows an den Freitagen – au, war das furchtbar! Es wurde gleich am ersten Abend bekannt gegeben, dass Passagiere gesucht werden, die den anderen etwas vorführen, singen oder was auch immer... Nun sollte man ja annehmen, dass bei zweieinhalbtausend Leuten an Bord doch ein paar dabei sind, die anständig Klavier spielen können oder sonst etwas passables zu bieten haben. Aber beim ersten Bunten Abend produzierten sich da fast nur selbstherrliche Stümper* – mit ganz wenigen erfreulichen Ausnahmen. Na gut, beim zweiten und dritten Abend waren wir dann schlauer und es fanden sich zumindest einige Amateure und sogar ein paar Profis, die sich einfach erbarmten, damit es nicht wieder so furchtbar werden konnte... Natürlich hätte ich nicht hingehen brauchen, aber irgendwie siegte wohl bei den meisten von uns die Neugier...“  
„Ohweh, ich kann's mir ungefähr vorstellen, fürchte ich“, grinste ich.  
„Klingt absolut grauenhaft!“ bemerkte Sherlock. „Gab es wenigstens ein paar anständige Verbrechen auf dem Schiff?“  
„Ach, Sherlock! Das wäre ja gruselig! Obwohl, es wurde gemunkelt, dass Geld und Wertsachen verschwunden seien. Naja. Man muss halt auf seinen Kram aufpassen. Wenn man sich besäuft...Gelegenheit macht Diebe...und zum Beispiel die Reinigungskräfte werden sicher nicht gut bezahlt... Und es gab wohl ein paar Prügeleien unter Besoffenen oder auch eifersüchtigen Kerlen. Nicht weiter verwunderlich bei so einer Reise...“  
„Langweilig, bin ganz Ihrer Ansicht“, sagte Sherlock zustimmend. „Kleine Fische. Und wer sich so eine Kreuzfahrt leisten kann, hat noch genügend Geld auf der Bank, um so eine Lektion verkraften zu können. Es gibt legale Berufe, in denen weitaus größere Halsabschneider ihr Unwesen treiben als unter Dieben.“  
Mrs Hudson runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich fand sie diese Sichtweise ziemlich befremdlich. Doch sie schwieg – vielleicht wegen der Geschichte ihres Mannes? Vielleicht, weil sie nach der langen Trennung keinen Streit mit Sherlock wollte – vielleicht auch beides...  
„Also das Essen ist wirklich ausgezeichnet, Mrs Hudson!“ bemerkte ich in die etwas peinliche Pause hinein.  
„Naja, ich glaube, ich will lieber nicht wissen, wie Sie beide sich die letzten fünf Wochen ernährt haben. Darauf müssen Sie wirklich mehr achten, John!“  
„Ich versichere Ihnen: Er liegt mir ständig damit in den Ohren, dass ich essen soll, aber wenn er sich Sorgen macht, vergeht ihm selbst der Appetit. – Dann mal zurück zu meinem Fall“, ließ sich Sherlock wieder vernehmen. „Also John kam ziemlich geschafft von der Arbeit und ich hab ihm heimlich ein Schlafmittel verpasst, damit ich unbemerkt verschwinden konnte. Ich war zuversichtlich, das Problem binnen weniger Stunden zu lösen. Ich suchte mir einen Cabbie, der sich mit dem Londoner Rotlichtmilieu auskennt, und war schon bald auf der Spur der besagten Dame. Ich folgte ihr und ihrem Freier unauffällig zu einem Stundenhotel, um dort ihre Kolleginnen ausfindig zu machen. Tatsächlich ging sie nach getaner Arbeit mit einem anderen Mädchen eine Zigarette rauchen, ehe sie wieder auf die Straße zurückkehrten. Diesmal folgte ich der Kollegin. Ich sprach sie an, ging mit ihr in diesen Schuppen...schmeichelte ihr, dass doch ein so scheußlicher Beruf gar nicht zu ihr passe, blablabla und dass ich ihr gerne da raushelfen würde – naja, nicht in diesem Tempo natürlich, aber um es kurz zu machen. Sie fing an zu weinen und beteuerte, wie erleichtert sie sei, dass ich ihr helfen wolle und sagte, sie brauche jetzt einen Schnaps, also ging sie an die Minibar – mir wurde erst später klar, dass sie dabei wohl einen Alarm ausgelöst hatte, denn kurz darauf stürmten zwei Kerle ins Zimmer – ich wäre ja mit ihnen fertig geworden, aber dann muss mir diese Nutte von hinten eins über den Schädel gezogen haben.“  
„Oh, mein Gott, Sherlock!“ stöhnte Mrs Hudson – während ich mich fast verschluckte. Wie würde diese Geschichte noch enden?!  
„Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich gefesselt. Ich stellte mich weiterhin bewusstlos, damit sie in meiner Gegenwart ungeniert reden sollten. Jetzt trommelten sie die ganze Bande zusammen, um herauszubekommen, wie ich an sie geraten war, und ob das mehr als nur Zufall sei, dass ich und nicht diese Nutte mit der Befreiungsidee angefangen hatte. So wie die miteinander diskutierten, wurde mir schnell klar, dass diese Frauen eine ganz spezielle Masche abzogen: Ihre Haupteinnahmequelle war nicht die Prostitution: Sie suchten sich Freunde, die bereit waren, eine hohe Ablösesumme zu zahlen, sich dafür sogar in Schulden stürzten oder zu Straftaten hinreißen ließen und zockten sie ab. Aufhören wollte keine von ihnen – jedenfalls noch nicht allzu bald. Den jeweiligen Freunden war die Sache so peinlich, dass sie keine Anzeige erstatteten. Nun kam besagte Freundin meines Klienten auf die Idee, dass ihr Kandidat dahinter stecken könnte. Er hatte wohl so etwas gesagt, wie: Vertrau mir, ich hol dich da raus, ich finde einen Weg' – etwas in der Art und nicht 'ich bekomme das Geld schon irgendwie zusammen' oder so. Da die Schwachstelle gefunden war, sollte diese feine Freundin nun meinen Klienten herlocken. Es ginge nicht anders: Er müsse aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Ihr schien das nicht viel auszumachen, was mich erstens vermuten ließ, dass das nicht der erste Mord dieser Bande sein konnte und zweitens, dass sie mit mir zweifellos dasselbe vorhatten.“  
„Himmel!“ jammerte Mrs Hudson entsetzt.  
„Unterbrechen Sie mich doch nicht laufend!“ schimpfte er.  
„Sherlock!“ tadelte ich ihn.  
„WAS?!“ blaffte er leise in meine Richtung. „Also. Zur Erinnerung: Ich stellte mich nach wie vor bewusstlos. Als also nun diese Schlampe meinen Klienten anrief, brüllte ich so laut ich konnte: 'Das ist eine Falle!'  
Natürlich knebelten sie mich sofort und sie beteuerte, das sei bloß der Fernseher – sie habe ihn versehentlich lauter statt leiser gemacht, er wisse doch, sie habe eine rechts-links-Schwäche. Sie sagte ihm, wo sie ihn erwarte, dann legte sie auf und verkündete stolz: 'Er hat es geschluckt!'“ Mrs Hudson hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht etwa unwillkürlich ein weiteres Mal ihr Entsetzen zu bekunden.  
„Nun hieß es warten“, fuhr Sherlock fort, „und ich fragte mich, ob der Kerl wirklich so ein verliebter Trottel sein konnte, dass er jetzt den Braten immer noch nicht roch – zumindest hätte es ja auch sein können, dass sie gezwungen wurde. Einer der Komplizen fragte mit einer Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung: 'Sollen wir den nicht schon mal kalt machen? Nicht dass er nochmal Probleme macht!' Aber eine der Frauen, die der Kopf des Ganzen zu sein schien, meinte: 'Nein, wir müssen erst rauskriegen, ob es weitere Mitwisser gibt.' Dann verließ die Freundin meines Klienten mit den Männern und einer der Frauen, die einen Revolver bei sich hatte, den Raum. Kurz darauf zerbrach die Fensterscheibe und John kam herein.“  
Ich war fassungslos. Wieso machte er das? Wieso gab er zu, dass er sich verkalkuliert hatte? Aber er redete einfach und undramatisch weiter. „Er kassierte die Handys der Ladies und drohte, sie zu Krüppeln zu schießen, sollten sie Schwierigkeiten machen. Dann befreite er mich und gab mir Chloroform, das er mitgebracht hatte, und ich betäubte die Nutten. Mein Klient hatte genug Grips gehabt, sich nun doch an John zu wenden. Es war simpel, das richtige Zimmer zu finden: Es würde offenkundig das am hellsten erleuchtete sein. Zuletzt mussten wir noch meinen Klienten retten, also warteten wir, dass sie ihn herbrachten. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Wir ließen unseren Klienten gehen und riefen die Polizei. Aber die Sache ist geheim, weil...naja...Prominente darin verwickelt sind... – “    
„Puh...!“ machte Mrs Hudson, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Schilderung ihr Ende erreicht hatte und schöpfte erleichtert Atem. „Ach, Gott, Sherlock! Nie wieder einen solchen Alleingang, versprechen Sie mir das? Bitte, das müssen Sie einfach! Sonst kann ich kleine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen.“  
„Ja. Das habe ich aus der Geschichte gelernt, Mrs Hudson“, gestand er überraschend weise. „Es bestand zwar eine gewisse Chance, dass ich da auch alleine herausgekommen wäre, aber es war ein Fehler – ein schwerer Fehler, John nicht zumindest als Rückendeckung einzuweihen. Deshalb hat er ja auch seinen – seinen anderen Job jetzt gekündigt.“  
„Oh, ich bin froh, das zu hören! Passen Sie nur ja gut auf ihn auf! – Aber das tun Sie ja. Also: Ich brauch' jetzt auch einen – Digestif...“, stellte sie fest. „Ich hol dann auch mal das Dessert...“  
  
„Was...was war das denn? Du verblüffst mich!“ flüsterte ich noch immer fassungslos.  
„Was willst du?“ fragte er Schultern zuckend. „Viel näher konnte ich mit diesem Lügenmärchen der Wahrheit doch kaum kommen.“      
„Ja, schon...aber...“  
„John, überleg' doch mal! Ich hab mich verkalkuliert. Sie tratscht zwar, aber das wird sie niemandem erzählen, denn sie will mit mir angeben. Sie hat schon einige Male mitbekommen, dass ich dich außen vorlasse und wie sehr dich das aufregt. UND: Dass das manchmal auch schon schief gegangen ist. Aber es geht mir wahnsinnig auf die Nerven, wenn sie sich Sorgen macht und rumjammert, wie gefährlich ich lebe! Das war jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt! Du hast keinen spießigen Job mehr, sondern konzentrierst dich ganz auf unsere Arbeit. Jetzt ist sie beruhigt, weil sie mir nun wirklich glauben kann, dass ich meine Lektion gelernt habe und keine Alleingänge mehr machen werde!“  
„Glauben?“ fragte ich misstrauisch.  
„Was denn? Du zweifelt an meinem Versprechen?“ fragte er gekränkt.  
„Ich zweifle nicht an deinem guten Willen, ich halte es aber nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass du in Situationen kommen wirst, wo du das...irgendwie...vergisst...“  
Er schwieg einen Moment.  
„Soll ich mir einen Knoten ins Taschentuch machen oder so was?“ fragte er dann – halb Stirn runzelnd, halb lächelnd.  
„Oder sowas...vielleicht...“, schmunzelte ich.  
„Hab' ich dir überhaupt schon gedankt? Ich fürchte nicht...“, fragte er fast kleinlaut.  
„Nicht mit dieser Vokabel, aber du hast. Ist okay, Sherlock“, versicherte ich.  
Er lächelte. „Übrigens...meine – Autosuggestion von letzter Nacht war trotz des Abbruchs nicht erfolglos. Ich habe also keinen Grund, es nochmals zu versuchen. Für diesmal, jedenfalls.“  
„Und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass soetwas nie wieder nötig sein wird!“  
„Das weiß ich doch, John“, entgegnete er dankbar.  
  
Es war ein seltener, kostbarer Augenblick der Offenheit und Bescheidenheit. So nahe – in einem emotionalen und platonischen Sinne natürlich – waren wir einander bisher nur in einigen Notsituationen gekommen. Umso höher schätzte ich diese Sekunden, seine Worte, sein Lächeln. Er hatte einen Fehler, eine Schwäche eingestanden, zugegeben, dass seine Chancen ohne meine Hilfe sehr gering gewesen wären! Freilich war er sicher, dass dieses Geheimnis bei Mrs Hudson und mir gut aufgehoben war, aber es war dennoch beachtlich.  
Andererseits war mir klar, dass hier nicht etwa eine neue Ära anbrach, sondern dass er ganz rasch in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen konnte – das war nicht nur ein Wermutstropfen, das bedeutete vor allem, dass ich mir nie wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht doch wieder irgendetwas alleine machen würde. Aber zumindest hatte ich Hoffnung, dass er diese Gelegenheiten nun deutlich reduzieren würde.  
  
Mrs Hudson erschien mit Obstsalat, Eis, Amarettini und Cantuccini und einem Topf mit Rumrosinen, außerdem bot sie einen spanischen Brandy an, von dem sie sich ein ordentliches Gläschen genehmigte. Wir lehnten dankend ab.  
  
„Ach, ist das aufregend mit Ihnen beiden! Ich fühle mich fast schon wieder urlaubsreif!“ stöhnte sie nur halb im Scherz und bediente sich eifrig bei den Rumrosinen. Ich ziehe Obst mit unverfälschtem Geschmack vor und Sherlock hatte nach der ungewohnten Menge Wein gestern wohl sowieso noch genug.    
  
„Oh, John, hätten Sie wohl die Güte, den Kaffee zu machen? Ich fürchte, ich habe es ein bisschen übertrieben...“, gestand Mrs Hudson.  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Mrs H.“, sagte ich. Allerdings fragte ich mich, ob sie mich vielleicht nur wegschickte, um ein paar Worte mit Sherlock alleine zu reden. Die Gelegenheit war jedenfalls günstig. So zugänglich wie jetzt würde sie ihn kaum je wieder erwischen!  
  
Einige Minuten später, wir hatten gerade begonnen, uns dem Kaffee zu widmen, hörten wir ein fernes Klingeln.  
„Wir haben einen Klienten!“ sagte Sherlock überzeugt.  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“ fragte ich. Das war doch wohl eher Wunschdenken.  
„Sieh nach, John!“    
„Ich geh' schon, Jungs. Ich finde, ich sollte wissen, wie eure Klienten aussehen. So zur Sicherheit.“  
„Zur Sicherheit?“ seufzte ich im Flüsterton, als sie draußen war. „Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit dient das bestimmt nicht...“  
„Oh, Commander – Entschuldigung! CAPTAIN Barrett! Was führt Sie denn hier her?! Ja, kommen Sie! Kommen Sie rein!“ hörten wir Mrs Hudson aufgeregt und geradezu hingerissen ausrufen.  
„Was wetten wir? Das ist der Typ, der als Erster Offizier auf der Tilly Briggs war“, feixte ich.  
„Hast du Informationen, die mir fehlen?“ fragte Sherlock leicht verstimmt.  
„Offenkundig!“ grinste ich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diese zwei Ideen stammen aus der Doppelfolge Murder at Sea (Gesellschaftsspiel mit Bomben), wo Starsky und Hutch auf einem Vergnügungsdampfer als Animateure arbeiten. Sonst wird es aber zu diesem Krimi keine Ähnlichkeiten geben.


	74. Captain Charles Barrett und sein Problem

  
  
  
Captain Barrett entpuppte sich als ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mittdreißiger mit militärisch kurzem, kastanienbraunen Haar und nussbraunen Augen. Er trug jetzt natürlich zivil. Sein Teint, seine breiten Schultern und die Arme, die aus seinem Poloshirt hervorschauten, verrieten, dass er seine Freizeit an Bord zum großen Teil mit Training und sonnenbaden verbrachte. Aber wahrscheinlich gehörte es zu der Stellenbeschreibung der Offiziere an Bord eines solchen Dampfers, dass sie auszusehen hatten, wie sich Damen aller Altersgruppen schmucke Uniformträger erträumen. Mrs Hudson, die unseren Besuch nun ins Wohnzimmer schleuste, strahlte jedenfalls wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, was mich beinahe breit grinsen ließ. Es gab nur ein Detail, das nicht ins Bild passte: Dieses beneidenswerte Prachtexemplar von einem Kerl zeigte kein professionell-freundliches Zahnpastagrinsen, wie er es sicher sonst der Touristen gegenüber zu präsentieren hatte, sondern er sah besorgt und müde aus.  
"So, Captain Barrett, das sind also meine Mieter, der geniale Detektiv Sherlock Holmes – und wie ich Ihnen ja erzählt habe, habe ich hier auch einen Captain, seinen Kollegen und Blogger Dr Watson."  
"Naja, gleicher Dienstgrad, aber Landratte, Artillerie", grinste ich und gab ihm die Hand. Er lächelte bemüht höflich in die Runde. Sherlock dagegen musterte den Neuankömmling nur kritisch.  
"Bitte, verzeihen Sie, dass ich so unangemeldet – und noch dazu in Ihre Mittagspause platze...", begann er unsicher.  
"Oh, bitte, wir haben keine Bürozeiten, oder so etwas", sagte ich. "Setzen Sie sich doch."  
"Ich hole Ihnen mal noch ein Gedeck!" sagte Mrs Hudson eifrig und ging zum Wohnzimmerschrank.  
"Vielen Dank", seufzte er und nahm neben mir, gegenüber Sherlock Platz.  
"Was ist so Beunruhigendes vorgefallen, dass Sie gleich nach dem Abholen Ihrer Uniformen hierher gekommen sind? Obwohl Sie doch schon fast auf dem Weg nach Genova waren?" fragte Sherlock streng. Ob ihn Mrs Hudsons Begeisterung am Ende gar etwas eifersüchtig machte?  
"Woher – ?" stammelte er stirnrunzelnd.  
"Na, das ist doch offensichtlich! Die Route startet in Genua und endet in London, ein Ticket ragt aus Ihrer Tasche – Alitalia. Und was sollte dieser Kleidersack, den ich im Garderobenspiegel sehen und obendrein auch noch rascheln hören konnte, als Sie ihn eben aufhängten, denn wohl anderes beinhalten als Ihre Uniformen, zumal kaum etwas anderes ihn so ausbeulen könnte, wie zwei Schirmmützen? Da Sie sonst kein Gepäck haben, vermute ich, dass Sie es Ihrem Ersten mitgegeben haben, der sich jetzt bereits eincheckt. Oh, wieso ich weiß, dass es sich um den Ersten Offizier handelt? Das war am wahrscheinlichsten, denn den vorigen Ersten gibt es ja nun nicht mehr! Befand sich eine unangenehme Nachricht in Ihren Taschen?"  
Der verblüffte Blick unseres Besuchs sagte alles.  
"Nun, habe ich zuviel versprochen?" feixte Mrs Hudson stolz, indem sie Kaffee ein- und nachschenkte.  
"Ich liege also mit allem richtig", schnurrte Sherlock zufrieden.  
"Fast..., aber Sie können ja nicht wissen, dass die Tilly seit Neustem für eine andere Route eingeteilt ist. "Die Pracht von Kunst und Altertum" beginnt und endet für die Passagiere wahlweise in Civitavecchia*, Genua, Marseille, Barcelona oder Palermo und sie dauert nur eine Woche. Ich fahre immer zwei bis vier Wochen lang im Kreis herum, dann werde ich abgelöst. Aber ja, als ich meine Uniformen abholte, neu betresst mit den entsprechenden Ärmelstreifen – Sie kennen das ja", bemerkte er in meine Richtung, „sagte man mir an der Ausgabe, dass ich besser auf mein Zeug achten müsse, denn es sei zu meinem Glück noch vor der Reinigung ein Brief in der Innentasche der Galauniform gefunden worden. Nun, ich wusste nichts von einem Brief, aber ich habe mir das natürlich nicht anmerken lassen. Tony, mein frisch gebackener Erster Offizier, der gerade ebenfalls sein Zeug in Empfang genommen hatte, fragte mich: "Äußerst nachlässig, Charly, oder ist er von einer heimlichen Verehrerin?" Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist auch mein erster Gedanke gewesen. Dass ihm mir eine Passagierin beim Abschiedsdinner zugesteckt hätte. Naja, es gehört quasi zur Tagesordnung angefirtet zu werden. Natürlich sind Affären mit Touristen verboten. In der Tat ist der Umschlag zartlila und leicht parfümiert, aber das ist bloß Maskerade..."  
Damit legte er den Brief auf den Tisch.  
"John. Handschuhe, Plastiktüte und meine Lupe", kommandierte der Consulting Detective.  
"Aber Sherlock! So etwas habe ich doch auch", sagte Mrs Hudson. "Bleiben Sie nur sitzen, John."  
"Andererseits...ein wenig irritiert war ich schon, aber ich hatte geglaubt, meine Beunruhigung, werde sich sicher in Nichts auflösen, wenn ich mir den Brief ansehe, also entfernte ich mich unter einem Vorwand kurz von Tony und warf einen Blick hinein. Danach habe ich behauptet, einen dringenden Anruf erhalten zu haben und Tony mit meinem restlichen Gepäck losgeschickt. Mir bleibt leider nur wenig Zeit, ehe mein Fehlen verdächtig wirkt."  
Mrs Hudson brachte eine angebrochene Schachtel Latexhandschuhe, eine Rolle Gefrierbeutel und eine Leselupe.  
"Dankeschön, Mrs Hudson", sagte Sherlock ausdruckslos und streifte die Handschuhe über: "Ich behalte ihn, obwohl ich befürchte, ich werde keine Fingerabdrücke finden."  
Er holte das Blatt aus dem Umschlag – es bestand aus stinknormalem Druckerpapier und war mit ausgeschnittenen Wörtern und Buchstaben aus Zeitschriften und Zeitungen beklebt.  
"Klassisch...", bemerkte ich trocken. Barrett seufzte.  
Die Nachricht lautete:  
  
"wenn   Sie   Ihr E n   DIENST   AN treten,    
wird   Aus   der   VERGNÜG ungs Fahrt   ein   HORRORTRIP!   werden ."  
  
"Reichlich schwammig!" stellte Sherlock fest. "Und das genügt schon, um Sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?" fragte er Barrett herablassend.  
"Es ist bereits die dritte Drohung. Die erste erreichte mich per Mail noch an Bord, die zweite heute früh auf dem Festnetz. Der Anruf riss mich aus dem Schlaf und ich war zu verdattert, um zu reagieren, ehe auch schon wieder aufgelegt wurde."  
"Und die Stimme kam Ihnen nicht bekannt vor?"  
"Tut mir Leid, nein..."  
"Gibt es unter Ihren Kollegen jemanden, der diese Route auch gerne übernommen hätte? Oder jemanden, der denkt, Sie seien ihm zu Unrecht vorgezogen worden bei der Beförderung? Tony zum Beispiel?"  
"Tony? Sicher nicht. Ansonsten...möglich wäre es, aber das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."  
"Wer wusste alles, dass Sie Captain der Tilly Briggs werden?"  
"Naja, die komplette Besatzung, alle Passagiere der letzten Fahrt können es wissen der Captain erwähnte es bei dem vorletzten Galaabend und die Mail kam auch erst danach, zwei Monate zuvor schon alle, die Zugang zu unserem Firmenintranet haben, Bekannte von mir und Monnica..., meiner Verlobten. Alles in allem müssen das über Viertausend Leute sein..."  
"Zwei Monate...interessant...Und in all der Zeit gab es keine Anfeindungen? Keine Anzeichen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist?"  
"N-nein..., andererseits: Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass es geklappt hat! Denkbar, dass ich vielleicht...nicht alles mitbekommen habe...", gestand er.  
"Wenn Sie das so lesen...“, fragte ich: „Was stellen Sie sich unter Horrortrip vor?“  
„Langsam, John. Wie lauteten die ersten beiden Nachrichten?“  
„Die Mail: 'Wehe, Sie werden Captain der Tilly Briggs!', der Anruf: 'Wenn Sie wirklich die Pracht von Kunst und Altertum übernehmen, werden Sie das bitter bereuen!' Ich hab' dann den Absender der Mail kontaktiert. Sie war von einem Internetportal gekommen, das unsere Reisen anbietet und ich hatte das für einen schrägen Scherz gehalten. Es hatte mal eine Einladung für die Betreiber einiger großer Reisebüros und anderer Geschäftspartner gegeben. Ein Kurztrip mit viel Alkohol, daher kenne ich den Chef dieses Onlinebüros ein bisschen. Es hätte durchaus eine etwas verquere Art von Glückwunsch zur Beförderung sein können. Aber er wusste von nichts. Und ich glaube ihm. Man hat ihn wohl die Tage schon ein paar Mal gehackt.“  
  
„Hm...Es dürfte für Sie wohl kein Problem sein, mir die Listen der alten und der neuen Crew, sowie der Passagiere der gerade beendeten sowie der neuen Kreuzfahrt zu beschaffen?“ vermutete Sherlock.  
  
„Bei den Crews ginge das natürlich – ich kann hier ins Intranet gehen und Ihnen alles heraussuchen, was Sie für nützlich halten, aber Servicepersonal, Animation, Entertainment und so weiter untersteht ja nicht mir. ich weiß gerade mal wie die Subunternehmen heißen und vielleicht kenne ich die jeweiligen Chefs und auch ein paar von den Mitarbeitern, aber ich habe keinerlei Einfluss darauf, wie die ihre Truppe diesmal zusammenstellen. Ebenso wenig habe ich Einblick in die Passagierlisten. Sobald wir an Bord sind, kann ich das alles unauffällig besorgen – aber keinesfalls im Vorfeld.“  
  
„Das ist...ungünstig. Sie haben natürlich Ihrer Reederei nichts gesagt?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Wenn der Eindruck entsteht, ich sei erpressbar, beziehungsweise in irgendeiner Form ein Risiko, dann bin ich geliefert! – Und das nicht nur bei meiner aktuellen Reederei. Niemand würde mich dann mehr haben wollen, fürchte ich.“  
  
„Verstehe", brummte ich. "Es gibt sicher einen Bordarzt? Und Sie hätten wohl auch keine Möglichkeit, mich einzuschleusen?"  
„Ach, das wäre doch auch höchst unpraktisch! Du wärst unausgesetzt mit Magenverstimmungen und Alkoholkatern beschäftigt und hättest gar keine Zeit für den Fall, wenn es denn einer ist!" überlegte Sherlock noch keinesfalls fasziniert.  
„Oh, bitte, Mr Holmes! Sie reisen gratis all inclusive! Eine Kabine für Sie beide habe ich bereits reserviert! Und über Ihr Honorar – "  
„EINE Kabine?" rutschte es mir heraus. Ich bereute es gleich, aber da war es schon zu spät.  
„Problem?" blaffte Sherlock sofort in meine Richtung.  
„Oh, das...ist bei den Preisen keine Seltenheit, dass sich auch mal...Personen eine Kabine teilen, die kein Paar sind und es war die letzte...bzw. die einzige, die wieder frei wurde. Trotzdem ist sie relativ luxuriös..."  
„Außenkabine? Balkon?" fragte Sherlock knapp.  
"Ja..."  
"Hmm... Das wäre ohnehin besser, wir müssten uns zwischendrin ungestört beraten können. Und eine Tarnung als schwules Paar wäre von Vorteil, weil wir dann nicht alle Nase lang von liebeshungrigen Weibern angebaggert werden", dozierte Sherlock sachlich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf mich.  
„WAS?!" schnappte ich entsetzt.  
Er sah mich herablassend von der Seite an. „Es würde dich zu sehr ablenken“, erklärte er spitz.  
  
„Nun...vielleicht könnten Sie beide jaein...zerstrittenes Paar sein, das die Beziehung mit dieser Reise zu retten versucht?" schlug Mrs Hudson erschreckt und verunsichert vor.  
  
 _Et tu, Brute?_ ** dachte ich.  
  
„Das sollte uns nicht allzu schwer fallen", befand Sherlock frostig.  
Mrs Hudson sah zutiefst unglücklich aus.  
„Wie müssen wir uns die Security vorstellen? Ist die Personen- und Gepäckkontrolle ...flughafenähnlich? Gibt es auch bewaffnetes Personal?“ fragte ich.  
Barrett schluckte: „Ja, genau...wir machen auch Fotos, um die Personenkontrolle nach den Landgängen zu erleichtern, denn es gibt keine so gute Atmosphäre, wenn man dann jedes Mal noch eine Passkontrolle macht. Und da machen wir zumindest Stichproben bei der Gepäckkontrolle..., trotzdem...“  
„Dann zurück zur Frage meines Kollegen: Was wäre denn für Sie ein Horrortrip?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Das ist es ja: Für die Bewertungen im Internet wäre es zum Beispiel eine Katastrophe, wenn das Personal unfreundlich ist und nicht spurt, wenn das Essen verdorben, die Kabinen dreckig wären, wenn es gar zu einer Quarantäne käme – aber das sind alles Dinge, die nicht mit der Schiffscrew zu tun haben. Natürlich wäre es verheerend, wenn der Maschinenraum sabotiert würde...ich weiß auch nicht. Da passen wir natürlich sowieso auf. Naja und die ganzen Landgänge werden von ortsansässigen Firmen durchgeführt. Da kann der Reiseleiter nur reagieren: Also schlimmstenfalls einen Preisnachlass gewähren und dann den Anbieter wechseln. Auch damit habe ich natürlich nichts zu tun. Es gibt ein Reisebüro an Bord, das zum Beispiel das Wetter auf der Route im Auge behält, oder das kontaktiert würde, sollte es eine Terrorwarnung für Tunis geben, oder so. Ich denke, wenn ich es egoistisch betrachte, kann es mir egal sein, was auf den Landgängen schief geht: Es würde nicht auf mich zurückfallen. Also, was auch immer Schreckliches da passieren soll, es wird an Bord passieren...“  
  
„Und Sie haben keinerlei Verdacht? Haben Sie Feinde? Könnte jemand etwas dagegen haben, dass Sie nach Rom ziehen?“  
  
„Nein, ich wüsste niemanden, der – wieso wissen Sie, dass ich nach Rom ziehe?!“ unterbrach er sich alarmiert.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte genervt: „Ich bitte Sie, bei einer Rundfahrtstrecke und einer Verlobten! Selbstverständlich ziehen Sie nach Italien! Gut, es hätte auch Palermo sein können, aber Genua eher nicht, dann wäre eine andere Route für Sie sooo perfekt gewesen. Eventuell sogar die vorige. Rom war am wahrscheinlichsten. Monnica will in der ewigen Stadt heiraten, weil sie streng katholisch ist. Ihr Vorname lässt das zumindest vermuten.***, und wie alle traditionsbewussten Italiener hängt sie an ihrer Familie und ihre Familie will nicht, dass sie wegzieht. Es dürfte schwer genug gewesen sein, die Sippe für einen Briten zu begeistern. Obendrein noch Anglikaner, vermute ich. Eine Trauung an Bord kommt für ihre Familie nicht infrage.“  
  
„...das...das ist richtig...!“ stotterte Barrett  
  
"Sie heiraten noch, bevor Sie wieder in See stechen. Und Tony ist nicht Ihr Trauzeuge, auch wenn er eingeladen ist."  
  
"Was?! Sie haben schon wieder recht!"  
  
"Man muss nicht besonders clever sein, um Kreuzschifffahrtskapitän zu werden, was?" spottete der Soziopath kopfschüttelnd und grinste dazu freudlos.  
"Sherlock!" zischten Mrs Hudson und ich gleichzeitig.  
"Herrgott, wie kann man nur so beschränkt sein?!" Er langte über den Tisch und griff dem erstarrten Barrett in den Ausschnitt: Eine Goldkette kam zum Vorschein, an der zwei Ringe baumelten. "Beide Eheringe! Roségold. Sieht man heutzutage nicht oft. Aufgearbeitete Erbstücke offenkundig. Wäre Tony Trauzeuge, hätte er sie ihm doch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bereits anvertraut! Trotzdem fliegt Tony ebenfalls ein paar Tage früher. – Also?“ wandte er sich wieder an den Kapitän.  
  
„Also?“ echote Barrett ebenso verständnislos wie eingeschüchtert.  
  
„Ob es jemanden gibt, der etwas dagegen haben könnte, dass Sie nach Rom ziehen. Zu ihrer Verlobten!“ wiederholte Sherlock genervt. Und legte auf die letzten drei Worte besonderen Nachdruck.  
  
„Was?!“ In die bronzene Stirn unseres Gastes grub sich eine steile Falte.  
  
„Naja, was er meint, ist: Gibt's vielleicht einen Ex, der sich wieder Chancen ausrechnet, wenn das nicht klappen würde“, versuchte ich, Sherlocks Hypothese in eine weniger indiskrete Frage abzumildern.  
  
„ICH MEINE: Könnte Ihre Verlobte aktuell ein Verhältnis haben? Und zwar ein recht ernsthaftes!“ schimpfte Sherlock und sah mich tadelnd an. Ich funkelte ebenso zurück.  
  
„Na, erlauben Sie mal!“ entrüstete sich Barrett.  
  
„Sie waren gerade fast vier Wochen nicht bei ihr! Und davor? Und später? Was erwarten Sie denn?!“ spottete Sherlock vernichtend.  
  
„So reden Sie nicht von meiner Zukünftigen – “, knurrte der Kapitän.  
  
„Sagt Ihnen die Redensart 'Wasch mir den Pelz, aber mach mich nicht nass' etwas?“ fauchte der Detektiv.  
  
„Captain Barrett, wir müssen so etwas fragen...“, versuchte ich die Situation zu entschärfen. "Es geht fast immer entweder um Geld, Macht – oder um...Gefühle..."  
  
Er schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter.  
  
„Naja, nicht dass ich wüsste...ihr Bruder allerdings...allerdings..., leider fahren wir immer noch mit Schweröl – ich bedaure das auch, – nun, wir müssen ja auch den Strom für alles an Bord erzeugen und es entsteht viel Abfall...die Ökobilanz der meisten Kreuzfahrtschiffe ist...recht mies...Er fängt auf jeder Familienfeier wieder damit an, dass ich die Meere verpeste...“  
  
„Aha...?“ machte Sherlock nachdenklich.  
  
„Sagen Sie...Mrs Hudson hat gehört, es habe Diebstähle gegeben. Es gibt doch sicher Überwachungskameras?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Und auch Detektive.“  
  
„DETEKTIVE??!!“ schnaubte Sherlock empört.  
  
„Naja...wie in einem Hotel oder einem großen Kaufhaus auch...“, gestand Barrett und begriff, wie fatal diese kleine Bemerkung gewesen war.  
  
„Bedaure. Ich habe kein Interesse an diesem Fall", schnauzte unser verschnäkelter Verbrechensgourmet. "Außerdem sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob Sie auf diesem Kahn über hinlänglich genug Ressourcen verfügten, sich vor Sabotage jeglicher Art schützen zu können. Geben Sie einfach zu, dass Sie bedroht werden. Oder, wenn Sie das nicht wagen, schicken Sie selbst eine Drohung an Ihre Rederei oder das Reisebüro oder wen auch immer! Aber stellen Sie sich dabei nicht so blöd an, dass Sie erwischt werden! Dieser Rat ist gratis!“ Er sprang auf.  
  
„Sherlock!“ rief Mrs Hudson entsetzt, erhob sich ebenfalls und packte seinen Arm. „Sherlock, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sie können doch den armen Captain Barrett nicht im Stich lassen! Nicht, wo ich Sie so sehr angepriesen habe und er so nett zu mir war.“  
  
„Er wird dafür bezahlt, nett zu den Passagieren zu sein, Mrs Hudson!“ knurrte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective aufgebracht und schüttelte ihre Hände ab.  
  
„Ach, dann muss ich das bei Ihnen auch mal versuchen!“ explodierte sie schlagfertig.  
  
Nach dem Verlauf, den diese Besprechung genommen hatte, war mir ganz recht, dass er ablehnte – hätte ich doch bloß nicht so rasch und heftig auf die Sache mit der Doppelkabine reagiert...! Sherlock war eingeschnappt! – ...andererseits – jetzt auch unsere Mrs Hudson...!  
  
Barrett stand auch auf und sah meinen zutiefst verstimmten Mitbewohner demütig an: "Bitte, Mr Holmes. Sagen Sie mir, wie viel Sie verlangen. Es steht für mich so viel auf dem Spiel! Es mag übertrieben klingen, aber das ist es nicht: Unser Glück könnte unwiederbringlich zerstört werden! Monnica wird nicht aus Rom wegziehen...und falls sie es mir zuliebe doch täte, würde es sie unglücklich machen! Ihre Familie würde keine Ruhe geben! Niemals! Und ich kann doch nichts anderes! Als was sollte ich in Rom arbeiten? Ich bin null sprachbegabt, mein Italienisch ist jämmerlich! Bitte helfen Sie uns!"  
"Sie können mir das nicht abschlagen, Sherlock!" begehrte Mrs Hudson enttäuscht auf – schon ein lauerndes Weinen in der erschütterten Stimme. "Sie können doch nicht immer nur Serienkiller und kriminelle Superhirne jagen!"  
  
„Ob ich einen Fall übernehme, entscheide immer noch ich!“ donnerte Sherlock erbost.  
  
"Ach bitte, ...mein Lieber!" schmeichelte sie der Verzweiflung nahe. "...dann als nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk! Und zu Weihnachten...!" bettelte Mrs Hudson. "...und für alle Geburtstage und Weihnachtsfeste, die noch kommen...!" seufzte sie dann. „Machen Sie zwei junge Menschen glücklich...für mich...bitte...!“  
  
Ich konnte sehen, dass sein Widerstand insgeheim zu bröckeln begann, auch wenn seine Züge marmorner denn je schienen, aber er wollte nicht sein Gesicht verlieren, indem er nachgab. Mrs Hudson sah flehend zu mir herüber. Frustriert schlug ich mich auf ihre Seite. "Denk doch an all die Leute, die du da deduzieren kannst. Über dreitausend! Da wird dir sicher nicht langweilig werden. Damit könntest du Werbung für dich machen – ich meine, wenn du am Ende kurz vor dem Whodunnit deine Identität preisgibst...  
Und...es ist okay für mich, wenn alle wissen, dass wir uns eine Kabine teilen...", setzte ich ein wenig stockend hinzu und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
„Schluss – alle beide!“ brüllte er herrisch und fegte nach draußen. Wir hörten ihn die Treppe hinauf poltern und die Tür schlagen.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Civitavecchia - Hafenstadt nahe Rom, kommt in der Oper Tosca vor, von dort wollen Tosca und Cavaradossi fliehen...
> 
>  
> 
> Diese Route gibt's und sie heißt auch so:
> 
> http://www.kreuzfahrt-sonne.de/AASchiffsdatenbank/MSC/Splendida/msc-splendida-westliches-mittelmeer-2013-2014.php
> 
> http://www.msc-schiff.de/buchung-nach-schiffen/msc-splendida/index.html?gclid=CIrLk_b9xbgCFcJc3godmyUAhA
> 
>  
> 
> ** 'Auch du, (mein 'Sohn') Brutus?' soll Cäsar gesagt haben, als er ermordet wurde.  
> Kommt auch so bei Shakespeare vor.
> 
> *** Die Mutter des Kirchenvaters Aurelius Augustinus hieß so.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>    
> "As our firm specializes entirely upon the assessment of machinery the matter hardly comes within our purview, and we have therefore recommended Mr. Ferguson to call upon you and lay the matter before you. We have not forgotten your successful action in the case of Matilda Briggs.  
> "We are, sir,  
> Faithfully yours,  
> MORRISON, MORRISON, AND DODD.  
> per E. J. C.
> 
> "Matilda Briggs was not the name of a young woman, Watson," said Holmes in a reminiscent voice. "It was a ship which is associated with the giant rat of Sumatra, a story for which the world is not yet prepared."  
> From "The Sussex Vampire" (Doubleday p. 1034)


	75. "Wie wenn man einem Ochs ins Horn petzt..."

 

 

 

  
  
„Schluss – alle beide!“ brüllte Sherlock herrisch und fegte nach draußen. Wir hörten ihn die Treppe hinauf poltern und die Tür schlagen.  
  
„Das...ist ja jetzt nicht so gut gelaufen...“, befand Mrs Hudson euphemistisch. „Einen Brandy, Captain Barrett?  
  
  
  
Dieser sank wie vernichtet auf den Stuhl zurück. Unter der Sonnenbräune war er richtig blass geworden. Ich versuchte abzuschätzen, ob er womöglich wirklich umkippen würde – obwohl man so etwas bei einem solchen Baum von einem Kerl nicht erwarten würde.  
  
„Ja, bitte...“, stöhnte er leise. Und als er die Ringe an der Kette in die Hand nahm, sie ansah und dann mit schmerzlichem Gesichtsausdruck seine Faust darum krallte, da fiel mir Mag ein: Sherlock mit dem Engelmedaillon, der vor Trauer aufgelöste Flash...  
  
  
„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Captain Barrett“, seufzte ich. „Ich werde versuchen, ihn noch umzustimmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen da wirklich Hoffnung machen kann. Er ist...ein exzentrisches Genie... Ich weiß, das entschuldigt beileibe nicht alles... Geben Sie mir Ihre Handynummer? Ich schicke Ihnen meine und Sherlocks. Melden Sie sich auf alle Fälle, wenn Sie noch eine Drohung erhalten. Simsen ist auch okay. Seien Sie aufmerksam, werfen Sie Briefe nicht weg, löschen Sie keine Mails und so. Wann geht Ihr Flug?“  
  
„Kurz nach vier...ich muss jetzt wirklich langsam einchecken“, murmelte er heiser und stürzte das Glas Brandy hinunter.  
  
„Und Sie heiraten am Samstag? – Morgen?“  
  
„Ja – sehr knapp alles..., am Montag wird die Tilly Briggs Anker lichten...halb acht Uhr abends von Civitavecchia, das ist...“  
  
„Ich weiß. Zufällig kenne ich 'Tosca'...“, versetzte ich sanft. „Wann gehen Sie selbst an Bord?"  
"11.00 Uhr spätestens. Tony schon morgens um acht. Da wird geputzt, alles nochmal gewartet, Vorräte geladen und so weiter. Die Restaurantcrews und Ladenbetreiber gehen oft schon frühzeitig an Bord und eventuell Leute vom Unterhaltungsprogramm, die vielleicht für den Abend noch was aufbauen müssen... Während der Landgänge ist das ähnlich..., auch wenn es immer Passagiere gibt, die an Bord bleiben: In der Zeit gibt es viel zu tun. Naja, die...Künstler kommen als Täter kaum infrage, die sind meist nur über Nacht da. Auf der letzten Route hatten wir zum Beispiel fast regelmäßig eine kleine Flamencotruppe, die in Barcelona zustieg und in Valencia wieder von Bord ging – und so..."  
"Na, das sind ja noch drei Tage! Nehmen Sie sich zusammen und dann Augen auf und durch. Ja: Augen auf, denn wenn noch eine Drohung folgt, dann wird sie uns vielleicht Hinweise geben. Machen Sie sich nicht verrückt! Genießen Sie Ihre Hochzeit. Aber halten Sie die Augen offen! Und wir werden hier auf ihn einwirken. Und wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann denke ich, werde ich ihn wenigstens überzeugen können, dass ein...Computerspezialist, den er kennt, eine Drohung an die Reederei mailt. Eine, die nicht zurückverfolgt werden kann...“  
  
„Wirklich...?! Ich meine, es wäre...es wäre natürlich viel, viel besser, wenn er – wenn Sie beide selbst mitkommen, wenn es deshalb erst gar keinen Horror gibt! Ich hab Monnica durch diese Reederei kennen gelernt und die Route ist ideal...! Das klingt egoistisch und – naja, das ist es auch – aber ich habe wirklich alles Interesse daran, meinem Arbeitgeber nicht zu schaden! Es ist jetzt gerade alles perfekt geworden, so wie es ist!“  
  
Er schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung, Mrs Hudson gab ihm etwas zu Schreiben und schenkte nach. Er nickte dankbar und notierte seine Nummer.  
Oben setzte scheußliches Geschrammel ein...!  
  
„Oh ja...“, knurrte Mrs Hudson genervt. „Das wäre GENAUUU richtig für den bunten Abend!“  
  
Barrett gab ein nervöses, freudloses und schwaches Kichern von sich.  
  
„Wissen Sie was? Wenn Sie mögen, geben Sie mir Ihren Intranetzugang und Sie ändern nach dieser Geschichte einfach Ihr Passwort, das sollen Sie doch sicher sowieso regelmäßig... Vielleicht macht ihn das ...neugierig...", schlug ich vor.  
  
„Okay..., was sollten Sie damit auch anderes anfangen, als vielleicht zu helfen...", entschied er nach kurzem Grübeln. "Sie denken also, er ist...neugierig?"  
„Wenn sein Interesse erst mal geweckt ist: Wie eine Katze!" versicherte ich.  
„Gut. Ich schreibe Ihnen auch den Code auf, den ich für die Reservierung notiert habe, dann können Sie sich Ihre Tickets ausdrucken. Ich muss sie spätestens Montag um 10:00 bezahlen."  
„Da haben Sie ja wenigstens Glück im Unglück, dass das so kurzfristig möglich ist", sagte Mrs Hudson aufmunternd.  
„Naja, wenn ich die Buchung rückgängig mache, zahle ich knapp 200 € Gebühr. Das geht noch. Vielleicht nimmt ja jemand den freigewordenen Platz doch schon ab Genua oder Marseille...Nein, ich denke, ich werde auf alle Fälle zahlen – und wenn – wenn dann wirklich etwas passiert, denken Sie, Mr Holmes würde dann doch noch bereit sein, den Fall zu übernehmen? An einer späteren Station zusteigen, meine ich?"  
„Captain Barrett..., er kann da sehr wählerisch sein...", druckste ich herum.  
„Verstehe...ich bezahle die Reise auf eigenes Risiko. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich auch für Ihre Flüge und Spesen aufkommen werde." Er seufzte. "Danke, Captain Watson."  
  
Er trank seinen Brandy aus und erhob sich.  
  
„Mrs Hudson, hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie wiederzusehen", sagte er mit höflichem Lächeln.  
„Kopf hoch, mein Guter! Wir werden ihn schon weichklopfen!" tröstete sie grimmig. "Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür..."  
Die beiden entfernten sich.    
  
Da saß ich nun wirklich in einer Zwickmühle: Auf den Fall und auf die Reise war ich wirklich nicht scharf, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es unsere Pflicht war, zu helfen und drohende Straftaten zu verhindern, und natürlich Mrs Hudsons Bitte zu entsprechen. Wenn jetzt nur kein interessanter Mordfall um die Ecke kam! Ich überlegte, ob ich Lestrade bitten sollte, uns bis Dienstag nur ja nicht anzurufen, auch wenn er nicht weiter wusste. So schwammig die Drohungen auch sein mochten. Auf mich wirkte das Ganze nicht wie ein bloßer Streich...  
  
Die Wohnungstür klappte und Mrs Hudson kam zurück.  
  
„Tut mir Leid...das ist ziemlich unerquicklich gelaufen...", seufzte ich, während ich mir den Zettel mit Barretts Notizen ansah. „06112007Monnica“ war sein Passwort. Nicht sehr clever, jedenfalls, wenn man wusste, wann er seine Braut kennengelernt hatte – oder war das das vielleicht noch heimliche Verlobungsdatum oder so? Für derartiges hatte Sherlock nun mal überhaupt kein Verständnis. Im Gegenteil: Er vermutete gleich eine Affäre, weil Barrett immer so lange weg war. ...oder gab es am Ende doch eine kleine romantische Vorgeschichte, die Sherlock so beziehungsscheu gemacht hatte? Umgab er sich vielleicht bloß mit der Aura, immer schon ein Außenseiter gewesen zu sein? Nein, das war eigentlich schwer vorstellbar...  
  
„Ich helfe Ihnen noch beim Abwasch", entschied ich, "dann habe ich einen Grund, vorläufig nicht noch näher an diesen Krach ranzumüssen..."  
  
  
„Ah, wenigstens ist er jetzt des Gefiedels müde geworden", fauchte Mrs Hudson leise, als wir mit dem Spülen fertig waren, denn unterdessen war oben wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. „...Wissen Sie was, ich komme gleich mal mit Ihnen rauf wegen der Kartoffeln..."    
  
Als wir in der Küche eintrafen, hing Sherlock nebenan in seinem Sessel wie ein schlacksiger Teenager und zappte sich mürrisch durchs Fernsehprogramm.  
„Gelangweilt?" fragte ich. "Du könntest schon mitten in der Recherche stecken..."  
  
Nur ein unartikuliertes Knurren antwortete mir.  
  
Mrs Hudson öffnete unseren Kühlschrank, der immerhin zur Zeit weder Köpfe noch Füße enthielt...  
„Also wirklich! Kartoffeln wegen der Schale zu kaufen...! Zu meiner Zeit sagte man: 'Mit Essen spielt man nicht.'...", bemerkte sie überlaut.  
„Das ist keine Frage der Generation, Mrs H. ..."sagte ich.  
„Also schön...die gekühlten nehme ich, mit dem Rest müssen Sie selber einig werden. Aber ich kann Ihnen ja mal ein paar Rezepte raussuchen..."  
„Danke, das wäre ganz hilfreich", sagte ich.  
Sie nahm den Umweg durchs Wohnzimmer und fauchte schneidend: "Ich bin tief enttäuscht von Ihnen, MISTER HOLMES! – und geneigt zu glauben, dass Sie wirklich kein Herz haben! Ich wünsche Ihnen ein ruhiges, friedliches und  LANG. WEI. LI. GES  WOCHENENDE!!!"  
Im Flur flüsterte ich ihr zu: „Jede Furie wäre vor Neid erblasst!“ Sie grinste böse und wisperte zurück: "Würden Sie hinter mir die Tür bitte kräftig ins Schloss werfen? Ich habe die Hände voll!"  
"Ich helfe Ihnen beim Tragen – "  
"Nein, nein: Bearbeiten Sie ihn! – Viel Erfolg!"  
"Und danke nochmal..."  
  
Ich schleuderte die Tür zu, so dass es ordentlich krachte und meine Trommelfelle – wie es schien – vor Schreck zusammenzuckten.  
  
„Wie kindisch!“ stichelte Sherlock, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Du schlägst für sie die Tür zu!“  
  
„Du bist kindisch. Du könntest einen Fall haben. Du könntest zwei Menschen zu ihrem Glück verhelfen, Tausende vor einem misslungenen Urlaub retten – und was viel wichtiger ist, einen miesen Erpresser stellen! Sherlock: Wenn er damit Erfolg hat, wird er beim nächsten Mal vielleicht viel dreister und richtig brutal. Und ich glaube nicht an einen dummen Streich!“  
  
„Na, dann fahr du doch mit!“ schnaubte er.  
  
„Als ob ich alleine herausfinden könnte, was da gespielt wird – noch dazu rechtzeitig!“ raunzte ich zurück.  
  
Ich holte meinen Laptop und suchte mir die Site von Barretts Reederei 'Briggs' Enterprises', googlete nach Flügen und der Wettervorhersage.  
  
  
  
„Sieh mal an, Direktflüge nach Rom dauern keine drei Stunden. Einige schaffen es sogar in zweieinhalb...“, bemerkte ich nach einer Weile beiläufig. „Das Wetter soll hervorragend werden, nächste Woche..."  
  
Ich fragte in einer Mail nach konkreten Veranstaltungen und sah mir dann die Intranetdatenbank an.  
  
"Zwölf Schiffe anscheinend...komisch auf der Homepage sind es bloß neun...", überlegte ich einige Minuten später laut. "Und zwanzig Kapitäne...da sind in den letzten Monaten fünf ausgeschieden, die nicht mal sechzig sind...zum Teil ganz junge Leute... Barrett ist wohl gerade etwas kopflos...hier stehen die Ansprechpartner für den jeweiligen Trip bei den Subunternehmen..., hm... Eventfirma...  
Lady Culebra mit ihren Riesenschlangen und ihrer Reptilienshow treten auf dem Trip auf, ob das nicht eher abschreckend wirkt? ...und der magische Milton, ...also das klingt für mich eher drittklassig! Erculissimo...?...ach du Scheiße! Ein Flohzirkus! Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es so etwas noch gibt!" kicherte ich.  
  
Sherlock warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
"Es gibt drei Pools, einer davon indoor und voll klimatisiert. Und ganze drei Raucherzimmer – nur zu deiner Info..."  
  
  
Auf dem Kahn gab es verschiedene Restaurants, Bars, Boutiquen, Friseure mit Nageldesign und  Make-up-Artists und ähnlichen Angeboten, ein Tattoostudio, diverse Wellnessangebote, Sportmöglichkeiten, zwei Kinos – mit zum Teil ganz aktuellem Angebot, ein kleines Kasino und einen Golfsimulator.  
Natürlich nahm ich auch unter die Lupe, was ich über das medizinische Personal und die Security nachschauen konnte. Schon irgendwie irre, so eine schwimmende Stadt...  
So studierte ich einige Zeit schweigend die Ausstattung.  
  
„Hier ist auch ein Plan des Schiffes – ganz schön verwirrend, der Crewbereich erst recht. Eine echte Herausforderung, sich da zurecht zu finden – aber du machst sowas ja mit links! Stadtplan von Isfahan und so...“  
  
Ich googlte ein bisschen herum und fand schließlich einen Artikel, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
"...ja, das glaube ich... 'Der wahre Horror sind die Passagiere! – Hinter den Türen mit "Crew only"-Schildern gibt es kein buntes Design, nur weiß gestrichene Stahl-Wände. Die Treppen sind steiler, das Essen ist schlechter, die Sitten sind rauer, die Arbeitszeiten unendlich lang.  
  
Der wahre Horror für die Mannschaft auf Kreuzfahrtschiffen aber liegt offenbar diesseits der Mitarbeiter-Bereiche. Es sind die Passagiere, genauer: das Verhalten einiger Gäste. Das hat eine Umfrage von Cruise Critic UK ergeben.  
  
Das Kreuzfahrt-Forum hatte Crew-Mitglieder danach befragt, was sie an ihrer Arbeit am meisten nervt. 80 Prozent sagen, es sind unverschämte Passagiere.  
  
Lächeln und freundlich sein in jeder Situation. Diskutiert wird nicht. Der Gast hat immer recht.' Hörst du, Sherlock? Klar, du bist eh der Ansicht, dass du immer recht hast, aber da würde dir niemand widersprechen! '...Das sind die obersten Gebote für das Service-Personal auf Kreuzfahrtschiffen. Wer gegen diese Regel verstößt, der fliegt – egal wie unverschämt die Forderung eines Passagiers ist, die gesamte Crew muss positiv damit umgehen. Nur wenn klare Vorschriften gegen die Passagier-Wünsche sprechen, darf das Personal freundlich und bestimmt Nein sagen.  
  
Was genau ist es, was 80 Prozent der Umfrageteilnehmer an Passagieren stört?  
  
Wir haben einige Beispiele zusammengestellt:  
  
Dumme Fragen wie: "Wohnt die Crew etwa auch an Bord des Schiffs?" (Welches Crew-Mitglied würde da nicht gerne antworten: "Nein, wir werden jeden Morgen mit dem Hubschrauber eingeflogen."), "Ist das Spülwasser in der Toilette Frisch- oder Salzwasser?" ("Probieren Sie es doch aus!"), "Wird der Strom an Bord des Kreuzfahrtschiffs erzeugt?" ("Nein, wir ziehen ein Verlängerungskabel von Miami durch die ganze Karibik hinter uns her.")." <http://www.welt.de/reise/article8604772/Gaeste-machen-der-Kreuzfahrt-Crew-das-Leben-schwer.html>  
  
Ich kicherte – obwohl mir klar war, dass ich irgendwie noch nichts hatte finden können, um seine Neugier zu erwecken...  
  
Sherlock tat unterdessen, als habe er die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt, aber ich war sicher, dass er jedes Wort mitbekam. bei den 'dummen Fragen', hätte ich wetten können, er war nahe daran, sie mit einem Schnauben zu kommentieren. Wieder recherchierte ich vielleicht eine halbe Stunde still vor mich hin...        
  
"Na, das ist ja ein starkes Stück...'Britische Versicherer verdienen prächtig – mit der Piraterie. Sie bieten Policen, die Reeder vor Überfällen auf hoher See schützen. Ein großes Geschäft und ein Grund, warum die britische Regierung Sanktionen gegen die Seeräuber behindert...' Wusstest du das?  
<http://www.handelsblatt.com/unternehmen/banken/versicherungen-gegen-piraten-das-lukrative-geschaeft-mit-der-angst/3522436.html> Klar, auf dieser Route ist das kein Thema – aber das ist doch echt eine Affenschande...! Wobei diese Formulierung totaler Humbug ist: Keine Versicherung schützt vor irgendetwas, sie kann nur im Schadensfall geltend gemacht werden. Und gegen das Trauma eines Überfalls hilft das sicher nicht!"  
  
Sherlocks Gesicht blieb beinahe starr...aber da war diese kleine Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel und sein Mundwinkel zuckte kaum merklich...bestimmt hielt er nichts von Versicherungen...  
  
Gegen halb sieben bekam ich eine Textnachricht – von Barrett:  
'Hi, ich schicke Ihnen das Foto eines Briefs, der eben bei mir eingeworfen wurde. Ich konnte niemanden mehr weglaufen sehen. Verstehen Sie das?!'  
Im Anhang fand ich das Bild eines weißen Blatts, schwarz bedruckt mit dem Text: 'Ich werde die Schalen des Zorns über Sie ausgießen, Captain!' Darunter folgte ein Oval (oder besser ein Rechteck mit abgerundeten Ecken), das an einer der schmalen Seiten wie zusammengeknotet aussah, darin zwei Symbole: Das erste wie drei Zöpfe, die oben zusammengebunden waren und das zweite erinnerte an einen Krummstab.  
  
"...Schalen des Zorns...?" murmelte ich und bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, noch ehe ich mich daran erinnerte, woher ich diese seltsame Metapher und das komische Siegel kannte.  
   
"Verdammt, Sherlock...! Könnte es Moriarty sein?!" fragte ich, selber noch ganz ungläubig und verdattert.  
  
"Moriarty?! Was bringt dich auf diese absurde Idee?!" fragte Sherlock perplex.  
  
"Na, wegen seines Bibelfimmels!" rief ich. "Barrett hat eine Nachricht bekommen: 'Ich werde die Schalen des Zorns über Sie ausgießen, Captain!' Darunter ist etwas, was an eine Namenskartusche aus dem Alten Ägypten erinnert. – Die Schalen des Zorns sind die sieben Plagen in der Offenbarung. Sieben Plagen für sieben Tage! Sie erinnern an die zehn Plagen, die dem Exodus vorausgehen."  
  
Ich googlete Hieroglyphen und suchte nach den Zeichen. Das Zweite fand ich schnell, es war ein stimmloses 's'. Sherlock war aufgesprungen und sah mir über die Schulter.  
"Moses!" sagte er. "Moses wie in Thutmosis oder in Ramses. Es ist dasselbe Wort. Das erste Zeichen steht für eine Silbe: m-s...die Vokale muss man sich dazudenken."  
  
UND? REICHT DIR DAS?? INTERESSANT GENUG??? dachte ich voller Ungeduld. Doch gleichzeitig begann ich mich zu fragen, ob das eine Falle für Sherlock sein konnte! – ...aber war das nicht zu umständlich...?!  
  
"Also, schön, John: Was sind die Plagen der Endzeit?" leierte er gelangweilt  
  
Ich sah nach: "Geschwüre, das Meer wird zu Blut, das Wasser der Flüsse und Seen wird zu Blut, große Sonnenhitze, Finsternis, der Euphrat trocknet aus, Erdbeben und Hagel."  
  
"Sei nicht albern, John!" raunzte Sherlock. "Das ist ja paranoid!"  
  
"Benutz' deine Vorstellungskraft!" schrie sich – während sich meine Fantasie förmlich überschlug: "Geschwüre – zumindest Ausschlag, Blasen und so – könnte man durch Allergene hervorrufen oder durch... – durch Säure im Pool – irgendwelche rote Farbe könnte in die Pools und in die Wasserversorgung geschüttet werden. Die Klimaanlage wird zuerst zu heiß, dann zu kalt eingestellt – und Stromausfall für die Finsternis hatten wir ja schon mal! Außerdem, wer sagt dir, dass er alles eins zu eins kopiert? Im Alten Ägypten gab es zum Teil etwas andere Plagen, zum Beispiel Stechmücken und Stechfliegen – vielleicht lässt diesmal jemand diesen Flohzirkus los, oder so!"  
  
Sherlock starrte mich an...schluckte verstohlen... "Und du glaubst mit derartigen Geschmacklosigkeiten kannst du mich ködern? Das ist doch Kinderkram", schnaubte er dann.  
  
Seufzend simste ich an Barrett: "Rufen Sie mich an!"  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er sich meldete.  
  
"Captain Watson?! Oh, Gott, sagen Sie mir bitte, dass Sie kommen!" rief er aufgeregt.  
"Bedaure. Aber sagt Ihnen das was? Schalen des Zorns? Und dieses siegelartige Dings?" fragte ich. Er hatte keinen Schimmer und ich klärte ihn auf. "Lassen Sie Wasser, Getränke, Speisen und so kontrollieren! Ach und – Handtücher, Seife und so auf den Kabinen... Stoffe, die häufig Allergien auslösen müssen deklariert werden! Stellen Sie sicher, dass niemand den Flohzirkus befreit oder soetwas! Lassen Sie die Klimaanlagen und die Stromversorgung bewachen."  
"Oh, nein...! Wie soll ich das alles bloß begründen?!" fragte er mich ratlos.  
"Sagen Sie, Sie hätten die Order von oben", erklärte ich gelassen.  
"Das wird nix! Der Juniorchef wird die ersten drei Tage mitfahren! Das weiß ich auch erst seit einer halben Stunde!"  
"Das...ist natürlich schlecht...", gab ich zu. "Denken Sie, dass diese Drohung vielleicht doch dafür spricht, dass es Umweltschützer sind? Ich meine, sowas wie Altöl verklappen und Wasser, das zu Blut wird, das passt doch irgendwie..."  
"Ich – ich weiß nicht...! Verdammt, ich bin jetzt schon mit den Nerven fertig...!"  
"Sie müssen sich am Riemen reißen, Captain!" redete ich ihm zu. "Ruhen Sie sich aus, so gut es geht, das wird alles noch stressig genug. Kennen Sie – äh – Lady Culebra, den magischen Milton? Und den Direktor dieses Flohzirkus'...?"  
"Nein..., die sind mir alle neu...", jammerte er.  
"Hm, aber dann haben Sie wenigstens Grund, der Security zu sagen, dass sie die besonders kontrollieren, bzw deren Gepäck bewachen sollen."  
"Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf, wem ich so sehr auf die Zehen getreten sein könnte, aber ich bin völlig ratlos! Aber wenn ich mich am Montag, praktisch gleich nach meiner Hochzeit krankmelde – wie sieht denn das aus?!"  
"Nein, das können Sie wirklich schlecht machen. Das wäre auch keine Lösung. Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich klein bei geben!"  
"Natürlich will ich das nicht! Aber vielleicht wäre das meine Pflicht!"  
"Dann sollten Sie eher die Drohungen melden! Noch haben Sie nicht allzu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen! Legen Sie die Karten auf den Tisch!"  
"Das...das wage ich nicht... Ich bin sicher, dass mich das ruinieren würde!"  
  
Er WAGT es nicht...! Was für ein Operettenoffizier! dachte ich. Langsam verlor ich die Geduld mit ihm.  
  
"Ihre Entscheidung", seufzte ich. "Gab es in der Familie Ihrer Frau Bestrebungen, eine Ehe zu arrangieren? Ein Wunschkandidat des Padrone oder so?"  
"Nicht dass ich wüsste – denken Sie wirklich... – ?"  
"Ich stochere im Nebel", gestand ich. "Kennen Sie jemanden mit einem Bibeltick, oder so?“  
„Ich...weiß nicht...“  
„Melden Sie sich, wenn es was Neues gibt. Over und aus, Captain", beendete ich ironisch das Gespräch.  
  
Ich wartete ein wenig und sah zu Sherlock hinüber, der sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa lümmelte.  
  
„Immer noch kein Interesse, der Göttin Ma'at zum Sieg zu verhelfen?“ stichelte ich und beschwor damit sozusagen die altägyptische Justitia – mehr oder weniger.  
  
„JOHN...! Das ist doch alles noch total...“ Er suchte wohl nach einem möglichst abfälligen Ausdruck. „...ungelegtes...Seemannsgarn...! ...oder ungesponnenes...“  
  
„Du willst also warten, bis das sprichwörtliche Kind in den Brunnen gefallen ist?“ knurrte ich. „Das alles ist Barrett verdammt ernst. Er will auf jeden Fall diese Kabine für uns buchen. Das sind fast zweieinhalbtausend Pfund, dazu die Flüge, Spesen und Honorar. Sherlock! Der Mann ist verzweifelt!“  
  
„Nicht mein Problem!“ brüllte er unerbittlich.  
  
„Du enttäuschst nicht nur Mrs Hudson...“, stellte ich fest.  
„Oder...kneifst du...?“ versuchte ich ihn bei seiner Ehre zu packen.  
  
"Wirst du jetzt endlich aufhören, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, John?" stöhnte Sherlock, indem er sich aufsetzte. „Das solltest du, wenn dir daran liegt, dass ich heute Abend etwas esse. Obwohl es nach diesem Lunch wirklich nicht mehr so viel sein darf... Ein Salat mit gebratenem Lachs vielleicht...bestell' ruhig bei Angelo...ich werde deshalb nicht gleich überschnappen. Aber heute Abend kein Wort mehr über diese...diese Komödienfigur von einem Kapitän...!“  
  
Ich bemühte mich, meine Irritation zu verbergen. Es war Freitag...das wusste er doch bestimmt. Wir hatten gestern zusammen diniert...  
Wollte er mir sagen: 'Ich bin zwar nicht deiner Meinung, was diesen Auftrag angeht – aber lass das bitte nicht zwischen uns stehen'...?  
...und wie sollte ich das einordnen? War das Freundschaft? Aktuelle Verletzlichkeit? Oder die soziale Kompetenz, berufliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten von privaten Beziehungen zu trennen? –  Was davon passte wohl am ehesten zu Sherlock...?  
  
In dieser speziellen Situation...vielleicht wirklich die Verletzlichkeit...!    
  
Sein Atem ging etwas zu rasch..., er wirkte...  
  
Oh, nein...!  
  
Er war an diesem Nachmittag so sehr das alte arrogante, nervige Arschloch gewesen, dass ich jetzt gerade wirklich aus den Augen verloren hatte, wie schlecht es ihm noch letzte Nacht gegangen war...! Vielleicht wurde es ihm gerade einfach zu viel und er hatte wirklich eine Pause bitter nötig...!  
  
...und ich argumentierte hier auf ihn ein...! Ganz toll...!  
  
Oder hieß das vielleicht auch, dass er es sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ, diesen Fall doch noch zu übernehmen...? Das er gerade deshalb nicht weiter gedrängt werden wollte, damit es nach seiner freien Entscheidung aussah – und nicht danach, dass er dem Druck nachgab...?  
  
Meine Grandma hatte einen ulkigen Vergleich für fruchtlose Bemühungen, einem Sturkopf, etwas bestimmtes beizubringen, oder ihn von etwas zu überzeugen: 'Als wenn man einem Ochs ins Horn petzt...!'  
  
Okay...! Diesbezüglich sollte ich wohl für heute wirklich Schluss machen. Waffenstillstand!  
  
  
„Also gut, Sherlock. Du hast recht...“, lenkte ich ein. „Angelo wird erleichtert sein, dass wir bei ihm bestellen. Jedenfalls...du scheinst ja wieder ganz der Alte zu sein...“  
  
„Jahaa, ich weiß: 'Nicht gut'...“, sagte Sherlock genervt und warf sich dramatisch divenhaft auf das Sofa zurück.  
  
Ich grinste: „Nur ein bisschen 'nicht gut'... Ich meinte damit eigentlich: Dir geht’s anscheinend schon wieder viel besser und...darüber bin ich froh...“  


 

 

 

  



	76. Das Albtraumschiff

 

   
  
Okay...  
Kein Wort mehr über Cpt. Barrett und sein Problem, schwor ich mir in Gedanken.  
Er simste mir zwar noch, dass er mir an die Adresse meines Blogs eine Auflistung seiner Bekannten und Verwandten gemailt hatte, und ich textete zurück: 'Gibt's ev. eine uneinsichtige Exfreundin?!'  
Aber dann machte ich sogar mein Handy ganz aus. Barrett würde sich nicht einfach so an Sherlock wagen – nicht nachdem, wie dieses Gespräch verlaufen war...  
  
Gleich nach unserer Übereinkunft hatte sich Sherlock auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Er schien wirklich Ruhe zu brauchen und war bald eingenickt. Ich zog mich nach oben zurück, um ihn nicht zu stören. Nach einer Weile sagte ich mir, dass ich mich auch mit Barretts Mail befassen konnte, wenn ich schon hier oben war...  
  
Nicht, dass ich ihn besonders gemocht hätte – aber mir war sympathisch, dass er schon so lange unter erschwerten Bedingungen eine erfolgreiche Beziehung unterhielt, und es beeindruckte mich, dass er eine stressige Familie und diesen Ortswechsel in Kauf nahm, um mit dieser Frau zusammen sein zu können. Ich fand, das müsse man unterstützen.  
Und dann waren da über zweitausend Menschen, für die der vielleicht sauer verdiente Urlaub womöglich zum Horrortrip werden würde. Klar, wir kannten sie nicht – aber für irgendwen war eine alte Lady, die sich an Bord dieses Kahns zu Tode erschrecken konnte, so etwas wie für uns Mrs Hudson. Und für andere Menschen stand der gute Ruf, der Job auf dem Spiel – und das hieß unter Umständen: Die Existenz. Und abgesehen davon: Erpressung ist einfach ein widerliches, feiges Verbrechen, das nicht ungeahndet bleiben darf!  
Doch nach kurzer Lektüre stellte ich fest, dass es mir erstens vorkam, als wäre ich wortbrüchig geworden, da ich mich doch weiter mit diesem Auftrag beschäftigte – und außerdem fiel es mir schwer, mir über diese unbekannten, gesichtslosen Personen etwas zu merken.  
Ich stöberte also stattdessen noch etwas in den Online-News...  
  
Die Inflation wird höher, als uns zugesichert worden war... <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/money/news/article-1723911/Bank-of-England-drops-inflation-target-for-now.html,>  
  
Ach was, es gibt eine Science-Fiction-Ausstellung in der britischen Bibliothek? <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1389039/Out-world-Britains-fascination-little-green-men-revealed-science-fiction-exhibition.html>  
Wenn das nicht Sherlock völlig auf die Palme brächte...! ...oder vielleicht eher...auf den Pluto!  
  
Korruptionsvorwurf gegen vier Jockeys... <http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sport/racing/article-1389071/Four-jockeys-charged-corruption-inquiry.html>  
  
Mit leichtem Grausen dachte ich an den kleinen, irren Freund von Bulldogg. Ob der wohl neue abenteuerliche Geschäftsideen ausbrütete? Und wie hatte überhaupt Moriarty wohl auf diese Pleite reagiert...?!  
  
Aber alles in allem war nichts Interessantes passiert...  
  
Jedenfalls nicht für Sherlock.  
  
Vielleicht gut für Barrett – aber ich würde ihn jetzt wirklich nicht mehr erwähnen...  
  
  
Gegen Sieben schlich ich mich wieder hinunter...  
Sollte Sherlock noch schlafen, würde ich ihn in Ruhe lassen...  
  
Aber er hatte sich wohl gerade eben wieder in seinen Sessel geringelt und blinzelte nun mürrisch und noch verschlafen zu der Nachrichtensprecherin im Fernsehen hoch.  
  
Angelo erkundigte sich gleich nach Sherlocks Befinden, als ich vom Festnetz aus anrief und als ich dann auch noch Essen bestellte, freute sich wirklich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.  
  
Obwohl Sherlock und mir an diesem Abend etwas der Gesprächsstoff fehlte – denn die jüngsten Themen waren zu konfliktträchtig oder zu negativ besetzt, als dass wir daran hätten rühren mögen – verlief das Dinner angenehm und eher entspannt. Wir tranken beide nur je ein Glas Wein und als ich später abdeckte und Sherlock immerhin den Rest Wein in den Kühlschrank stellte und den Korkenzieher wegräumte, entging mir nicht, weshalb er das tat: Er stibitzte dabei einen Riegel der eingeblisterten Schlaftabletten und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Sicher um nur ein oder zwei zu nehmen, aber konnte er das – verdammt nochmal – nicht zugeben?! Ich tat, als bekäme ich es nicht nicht mit, sagte aber nach dem Abwasch beiläufig: „Bist doch noch geschlaucht von dieser letzten Geschichte? Geht mir auch so...“ Als sich Sherlock dann auch wirklich ziemlich früh verkrümelte, folgte ich auch bald, denn tatsächlich hatte auch ich mit einem gewissen Schlafdefizit zu kämpfen, und wer wusste schon, wann der nächste Fall anstand...?  
  
  
  
  
  
„Dir muss doch zu warm sein...“, sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.  
Keine Antwort.  
„Alles okay?  
Sherlock?“  
  
„...hm...?“  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Nein!“ stöhnte er.  
„Was – ?“  
„LAAAANGWEILIG!“  
  
Sherlock lehnte in Schal und Mantel über einem schwarzen Designeranzug und dunklem Hemd in einem der weißen Liegestühle an Deck, die aneinandergelegten Hände unter dem Kinn und mit der Miene eines Märtyrers.  
  
„Dann geh halt 'ne Runde, Leute deduzieren.“  
„Alleine?“  
„Ja, alleine, Sherlock!“ sagte ich nachdrücklich mit genervtem Lächeln. „ICH unterhalte mich nämlich hier mit Amanda!“ Ich wandte mich demonstrativ der Lady im Liegestuhl zur meiner anderen Seite zu.  
„Lannngggweiliiig!“  
„Was denkst du? Wenn wir uns ein anderes Plätzchen suchen, kommt uns der Kindskopf dann nach?“ fragte Amanda.  
„Kann durchaus passieren...“, seufzte ich. „Aber versuchen wir's doch einfach...“  
Da kam ein Armysanitäter mit den Abzeichen eines Sergeant angerannt.  
„Bill? Was ist passiert?“  
„Das halbe Schiff ist krank und – “  
„Seit wann können Maschinen erkranken?!“ brummte Sherlock spitzfindig dazwischen.  
„Aaach! Viele von den Gästen und der Besatzung hat es erwischt – und wir kriegen nicht raus, was es sein könnte. Lebensmittelvergiftung ist eigentlich klar, aber nicht, welche Speisen verseucht sind! Manche Leute haben absolut dasselbe gegessen, aber nur einige von ihnen sind krank.“  
„Die Hälfte, sagst du?“  
„Es hat den dritten Teil der Menschen hier getroffen – “  
„Was haben Sie gesagt?“ mischte sich Sherlock ein.  
„Etwa ein Drittel...“  
„Neineinein! Den genauen Wortlaut, Murray! Wieso sagten Sie 'der dritte Teil' – so redet doch kein Mensch...!“    
„Du hast recht! Das ist doch schon wieder aus dieser durchgeknallten Johannesapokalypse!“ rief ich. „Du musst etwas tun, Sherlock!“  
„Essen ist langweilig. Wer sich mit Nahrung belastet, ist selbst schuld!“  
„Also, Sie sind einfach furchtbar!“ Amanda neben mir war verschwunden – stattdessen baute sich dort nun Mrs Hudson auf und keifte fuchsteufelswild. Sie trug einen fröhlich geblümten Badeanzug, der sehr an ihr neues Kleid erinnerte, und darüber eine Kochschürze mit der Aufschrift „Consulting Housekeeper“ – und sie war plötzlich drei Köpfe größer als ich! „Wissen Sie was, junger Mann?! Sie sind gekündigt!“  
„Bitte, Mrs Hudson! Das meinen Sie doch nicht so!“ rutschte es mir heraus. „Ich bin sicher, Sherlock überlegt es sich noch – !“  
„Aber natürlich wird er das! Und zwar – genau jetzt! Jetzt, wo Daddy wieder da ist! Hallo, Sexy! Hallo, Johnny-Boy!“ Moriarty spazierte auf das Deck und Sherlock saß plötzlich kerzengerade auf seinem Liegestuhl – was bei solchen Klappmodellen, die fast wie eine Hängematte konstruiert sind, fast unmöglich ist... Seltsamerweise waren sein Mantel und sein Schal mit einem Mal verschwunden!  
„Sieh an. Das Unterhaltungsprogramm beweist ja doch noch ein wenig Niveau!“ bemerkte der CD trocken, als er sich wieder im Griff hatte.  
Ich bemerkte aber, dass er nun vor allem Eines zu kaschieren versuchte: Begeisterung!  
  
Oh, nein, Sherlock! Ich hatte geglaubt, darüber wären wir weg!  
  
„Hallo, Jim. Immer noch am Leben?“ fragte Sherlock augenzwinkernd.  
„Und wwwieee, Sherlock!“  
Er darf ihn nicht erreichen! dachte ich und baute mich zwischen den beiden genialen Anzugträgern auf. Plötzlich fuhr mir der Schmerz in mein Bein und ich wäre womöglich gestürzt – hätte ich nicht meine Krücke bei mir gehabt... – die Krücke!  
Ich schwang sie gegen Moriarty – doch nichts passierte – ich schlug durch ihn hindurch! Irgendwie schien er sich jedes Mal zu entmaterialisieren, wenn die Krücke ihn traf.  
Aber plötzlich griff er zu – doch noch ehe es zu einem Kräfte messen zwischen uns kam, passierte etwas völlig Irres: Die Krücke verwandelte sich in eine Schlange!  
Mrs Hudson schrie, war plötzlich zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich und flüchtete mit einem beeindruckenden Kopfsprung in den Pool – der plötzlich von zwei Reihen Umkleidekabinen mit roten und blauen Vorhängen gesäumt war...!  
„Sherlock, LAUF!“ schrie ich – noch immer zwischen ihm und Moriarty.  
Der hatte sich inzwischen die Schlange um den Nacken gelegt und strich liebkosend über ihre Haut. Dann nahm er sie zärtlich im Genick und führte ihren Kopf vor sein Gesicht. „Nun, meine Ssssöne? Was werden wir ssswei Ssssüßßßen denn jetzzz anssstellen?“ zischelte er und begann ebenso wie die Schlange und völlig synchron mit ihr zu züngeln. Schließlich gab er ihr ein Küsschen – und als er nun seine Zunge wieder herausstreckte – war sie schmal, gespalten und rabenschwarz! Seine Pupillen waren zu vertikalen Schlitzen geworden und seine Iris golden.      
„Möchtest du auch, Sherlock? Ich weiß, dass du dir das wünschst! Endlich wirklich KALTES Blut! Oh, ich kann dir sagen, es ist sooo befreiend! Und so erfrischend. Ich weiß, du bist wie dafür geschaffen! Du BIST...dafür geschaffen!“  
„RÜHR IHN NICHT AN!!!“ brüllte ich warnend.  
„Sssooo Heissss! Vor Zorn, Johnny-Boy?“  
Ich konnte gerade noch so zurückweichen, als er plötzlich mit der Schlange auf mich los peitschte! Ihr Kopf sauste dicht vor meinen Augen vorbei und ich spürte sogar den Luftzug!  
Doch nun war Moriartys Weg zu Sherlock frei!  
„Sherlock! Nicht...!“ ächzte ich verzweifelt. Mein Herz schlug so heftig, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Und dann sah ich es: Die Schlange war steif wie ein Stock. Moriarty hielt sie nur am Schwanzende und hielt sie vor sich wie einen Degen...oder einen Zauberstab.  
Sherlock hob die Hand und streckte sie in Richtung ihres Kopfes – ich wollte schreien, aber die Stimme versagte mir – und dann berührte er hingerissen und neugierig mit seinen behandschuhten Fingerspitzen ihr Maul...eine schwarze Zunge leckte prüfend über schwarzes Leder...  
  
Handschuhe...! Gott sei Dank...!  
  
„So eine hab ich noch nie gesehen...!“ gestand er fasziniert. „Sie ist bestimmt giftig!“  
„Ohhh, nichchcht nur dasss! Ssssie issst etwas ganzzzz besssonderesssss! Ssssie kann noch meeehr! Viiiel meeeeehr!“  
Und damit trat er an den Pool und schlug mit der Stabschlange auf das Wasser – und als ihr Kopf die Oberfläche berührte, begann es sich dunkelrot zu verfärben und die Luft wurde erfüllt von einem metallischen Geruch.  
Mrs Hudson schrie: Das Blut quoll gleich Gewölk durch das Wasser, kam immer näher und sie merkte plötzlich, dass der Scheißpool weder über Leitern noch Treppen verfügte – sie saß – nein, schlimmer: Sie schwamm in der Falle! Vergeblich versuchte sie, sich am Beckenrand hochzuziehen.  
„Das hat wirklich Klasse! Ist das denn echtes Blut? Wie geht das?! Was hat es für eine DNA?!“ fragte der soziopathische Detektiv.  
„Untersssuch' esss dochchch...“ zischelte Moriarty verführerisch.  
Sherlock kniete sich an den Beckenrand und beobachtete das Blut fasziniert.  
„John. Einen Messbecher. Mach schon mal das Mikroskop an. Ich brauche absolut saubere Objektträger und eine Pipette...“  
Seine kalte Stimme machte mich wahnsinnig.  
Mrs Hudson war mittlerweile zu panisch und zu erschöpft, um noch richtig schwimmen zu können: Sie paddelte und strampelte nur noch wie ein Hund, der zum ersten Mal ins Wasser geraten ist.    
„Sherlock!!! Hilfe...!“ rief sie verzweifelt.  
Ich sah mich ratlos um: Wenn ich hinein spränge, käme ich wahrscheinlich ebensowenig wieder raus wie sie – das verdammte Becken schien überall zu tief zu sein, um darin stehen zu können! Ob ich sie wohl rausholen konnte, wenn sie sich an einen Liegestuhl klammerte? Doch die Liegestühle waren alle weg! ...sie mussten verschwunden sein, als die Umkleidekabinen plötzlich aufgetaucht waren...  
„Sherlock!!!“ Ein gellender Schrei in höchster Angst von Mrs Hudson – und plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Sherlock – es war, als wache er aus einem seligen Traum auf: Jetzt endlich sah er sie!  
„Halten Sie durch! Ich komme!“ rief er und sprang auf. Dann riss er einen blauen Vorhang von einer der Kabinen und rannte zum Schwimmbecken zurück.  
„Halten Sie sich fest, Mrs Hudson!“      
Ich eilte zu ihm und mit vereinten Kräften zogen wir Mrs Hudson aus dem Becken.  
„Es ist gut, es ist alles gut...“, brummte Sherlock beruhigend und streichelte ihren Rücken, als sie sich entkräftet an ihn klammerte und sie ein Weinkrampf überfiel. Sie kauerten beide am Boden und er flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Bitte vergeben Sie mir...“  
Gerade, als ich mich nach unserem Feind umdrehen wollte, sah ich sie wieder...! Leuchtende rote Punkte, die über Sherlocks Stirn und auf Mrs Hudsons Rücken tanzen.  
Entschlossen drängte ich mich dazwischen und funkelte Moriarty finster an.  
„Ach, er ist ja so niedlich, wenn er auf Krawall gebürstet ist! Und diesmal komme ich sogar in den Genuss, ihn dabei von vorne zu sehen! Ganz allerliebst!“ sülzte Moriarty schleimig.  
„Aber du gehst BADEN!!!“ schrie er plötzlich und holte mit dem Schlangestab aus. Der war mit einem Mal dreimal zu lang wie vorher, traf mich in die Kniekehle und fegte mich augenblicklich von den Beinen! Meine Hände rutschten unaufhaltsam über die glitschigen Fliesen und ich platschte hinterrücks in den blutgefüllten Pool!  
Hastig tauchte ich auf und spuckte: Es schmeckte wirklich wie Blut. Ekel erfasste mich – was konnten da nicht alles für Erreger drin sein?!  
Aber Sherlock konnte mir nicht helfen: Nun sah ich ihn – Mrs Hudson hinter seinem Rücken, weil er sie vor Moriarty zu schützen versuchte. Der schleuderte die Schlange, ließ sie los und sie schlang sich plötzlich um Sherlocks Hals! Er krallte seine Hände um ihren Leib, aber sie zog sich nur immer fester zu!  
„Ich sagte doch, sie kann viel mehr. Sie ist Gift- UND Würgeschlange! Ist das nicht toll?      
Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich am Beckenrand hochzuziehen, aber es gelang mir nicht.  
Sherlock ging zu Boden, seine Hände tasteten ziellos über die Fliesen, seine Beine zuckten –  
„SHERLOCK!“  
  
Mein Schrei hallte mir noch in den Ohren – als ich plötzlich keuchend im Dunkeln saß.  
  
„MachsnduufürnKrach?!“ beschwerte sich Sherlock neben mir verschlafen.  
  
Es war nicht mal Mitternacht.  
  
„Zwei Tabletten?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Broleem?“ blaffte er zurück.  
  
„Nein...schlaf weiter...“, brummte ich ernüchtert und legte mich wieder hin. Mir schlug noch das Herz bis zum Hals und der Schweiß rann durch mein Haar.  
   
„John...? Sachjetznich es war der blöde Kahn?“ knurrte Sherlock ein wenig wacher.  
  
Mir krampfte sich schmerzhaft der Magen zusammen. „Es war Moriarty...am Pool...“, log ich wahrheitsgemäß und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich nicht allzu lange auf der linken Schulter liegen bleiben durfte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich etwas auf meiner Schulter: Sherlocks Hand.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass dir das immer noch so zu schaffen macht...“, flüsterte er mitfühlend.  
  
Ich rang nach Luft und nach Fassung und hatte das Gefühl, gleich auszuflippen.  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe und schlaf!“ schnappte ich.  
  
Die Hand zuckte kaum merklich und verschwand dann von meiner erstarrten Schulter.  
  
Oh, Gott...?! Was hab ich da gesagt?!  
  
Anscheinend war ich total durch den Wind!  
  
Ein Ruck schlug durch das Bett – Sherlock hatte sich zweifellos auf die rechte Seite geworfen.  
Gekränkt. Zu recht.  
  
Ich presste die Handballen in meine Augenhöhlen und versuchte, mich wieder einzukriegen – aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, noch etwas zu sagen – ich hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was!  
  
ENTSCHULDIGE DICH! Sag ihm einfach, was los war...!  
  
 _Hahaha! Johnny-Boy! Sei nicht albern! Das wird er dir niemals abkaufen! Er wird denken, du hast das bewusst erfunden! Was für eine Ironie! Jetzt traut er dir mal zu viel zu! Oh, das ist so komisch!_  
  
Ich musste an mich halten, nicht laut 'Klappe, Moriarty!' zu knurren – und das erschreckte mich zutiefst. Drehte ich jetzt wirklich durch?!  
  
Eristnichtda!Eristnichtda!Eristnichtda!Eristnichtda!Eristnichtda! wiederholte ich ohne die kleinste Pause in Gedanken und als Kontrapunkt dazu ein tiefes: Du. Schnappst. Jetzt. Nicht. Über.  
  
Vergeblich versuchte ich ruhig zu atmen, aber mein Körper zitterte. Ich kam nicht dagegen an...  
   
  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam lagen da zwei Schlangen am Boden – ineinander verknotet – tot – hatten einander gegenseitig erdrückt. Die neue der beiden Schlangen war schwarz mit einer feinen mittelblauen Zeichnung hinter dem Kopf.  
  
Mühelos entknotete Moriarty die beiden Reptilien und legte die schwarze Schlange zu einem perfekten 'S' auf den Fliesen zurecht.  
  
„Schade, Sherlock. Das war unnötig! Wie konntest du dich nur so falsch entscheiden? So knapp vor dem Ziel?“  
  
Ich stand plötzlich an Deck des Schiffes, der Pool war weg und wir sahen auf das tote 'S' hinunter: Jetzt war es Sherlock in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Im Anzug. Trocken – auch sein Haar. Aber dennoch tot.  
Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen und meine Knie knickten ein. Nun sah ich ihn noch dichter vor mir – aber ich weigerte mich, das zu glauben! Er durfte einfach nicht tot sein...!  
  
„Na, was ist, Johnny-Boy? Keine Beweinung? Ich möchte eine Pietà sehen. Aber dalli!  
  
Er peitschte mit der ersten Schlange auf den Boden und sie wurde zu – einem Granatwerfer!  
  
Da begann sich das 'S' plötzlich matt zu regen und schöpfte zitternd Atem.  
  
„Mein Gott...! Sherlock...!“  
  
Ich war sofort bei ihm, richtete ihn halb auf und zog ihn hinterrücks in meine Arme.  
  
„Du lebst...“, schluchzte ich fassungslos.  
  
„...John...“ Er konnte kaum sprechen – seine Lippen waren blau und ich begriff mit Grausen, dass er keineswegs außer Gefahr war!  
  
„Sherlock! Nein! Tief durchatmen! Du schaffst das!“  
  
Und dann merkte ich auch, wie kalt sein Körper war! Als ich entsetzt die Hand an seine Wange legte, fühlte ich, wie eisig sie war...! Sherlocks Pupillen wuchsen bis zur maximalen Weite an...und ich spürte, wie alles Leben aus seinen Gliedern wich.  
  
Sherlock war tot.  
  
„Aaaach ist das rührend! Mir würde richtig das Herz aufgehen, wenn ich eines hätte!“ schwärmte Moriarty gehässig. „Eine Runde Taschentücher und Schockdecken für den ganzen Saal! Jemand Eis? Popcorn? Eine Cola?“  
  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Mit einem Brüllen schnellte ich vom Boden hoch und stürzte mich auf ihn – direkt auf die Mündung zu – mein Verstand war komplett ausgeschaltet. Dann trafen mich die Geschosse: Aber nicht wie kleine Bomben oder Patronen, sondern eher wie Fäuste oder kleine, hart geworfene Bälle!  
Und dann sah ich, was es war: Eis...Eiswürfel – mit Patronen darin...?!  
  
Moriarty kicherte, klaubte ein paar davon auf und warf sie sich in einen blutroten Longdrink.  
  
„Auch einen auf den Schreck, Johnny-Boy? Ich nenne ihn 'Blutbad'...!“ Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und mir drehte sich beinahe der Magen um. „Ah! Fast so erfrischend wie ein echtes!“  
  
Er wandte sich wieder seinem Granatwerfer zu. „Tja, Johnny-Boy, du weißt doch, wie die Plagen der Endzeit enden: Und das ist meine Auffassung einer Hagelkanone!“ Er kicherte albern über den Witz.  
  
„Und wie du ja weißt, Johnnyleinchen: Erdbeben machen kann ich auch: Ich fördere Methan nahe dem Ätna am Meeresgrund und bald, nachdem ihr am letzten Abend von Palermo aufgebrochen seid, wird es ganz hübsch wackeln! Und der Ätna wird euch ein Feuerwerk dazu liefern! Na, was sagst du? Ist das ein grandioses Finale?“  
  
„Finale? Dir geb' ich Finale!“ brüllte ich und warf mich auf ihn. Er war einfach zu überrumpelt und drückte ihm ungehindert die Kehle zu.  
  
  
Halb aufgestützt fand ich mich im Bett meine Hände würgten...das Kopfkissen. Und wenn ich nicht eben durch die Hölle gegangen wäre – hätte ich wahrscheinlich laut lachen müssen!  
  
  
Doch dann hörte ich etwas – einen Moment glaubte ich, es sei noch Einbildung – ein letzter Fetzen des Traums, der noch durch mein verwirrtes Hirn geisterte –  
  
„John! Hilf...mir...!“  
  
Doch das Bett neben mir war verlassen – und aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm ich ein dumpfes Poltern...  
  
  
SHERLOCK!  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war
> 
> Das Albtraumschiff - Periode 1 - was bei mir übrigens besser passt, als bei Bully!
> 
>  
> 
> Die Idee mit dem Stock, der Schlange und dem Blut war natürlich aus dem zweiten Buch Mose 4, 1-4 und 7,10+20!


	77. Have a nice trip

  
  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich mit der Hand unter das Kopfkissen – wo, zur Hölle, war die Waffe...?!   
  
Er musste sie mit raus genommen haben!   
  
Meine Krücke war oben...  
  
  
Ich verlor keine Zeit und stürmte hinaus, da Sherlock nach mir gerufen hatte, wusste der Angreifer ja sowieso schon, dass ich auch noch in der Wohnung war!  
  
  
Im dunklen Wohnzimmer sah ich zwei Silhouetten knien... – sie hielten Sherlock auf den Boden gepresst, doch er rammte dem einen sein Knie in die Seite – und der zuckte stöhnend hoch...  
  
Als ich sie fast schon erreicht hatte, bemerkte ich die Spritze. Ich dachte nicht lange nach: Wenn das etwas war, wonach Sherlock schon einmal süchtig gewesen war, konnte ihn ein einziger Schuss wieder voll drauf bringen! Für mich könnte es glimpflicher ablaufen, vor allem, wenn ich gar nicht die volle Dosis abbekam. ...aber auch viel fataler...!   
Doch zunächst schnappte ich mir die Hand mit der Spritze natürlich in der Absicht, diesen Dreck einfach in die Luft zu injizieren, schon schoss ein feiner Strahl der wasserklaren Flüssigkeit heraus..., dann bekam ich plötzlich einen unerwarteten Stoß und schon...  – steckte die Nadel in meinem Unterarm...! Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, sie rauszuziehen, schlug kopflos auf meinen Angreifer ein und hörte zeitgleich Sherlock wütend aufbrüllen.  
  
  
Dann auf einmal...war es vorbei...  
  
  
Als nächstes meldete Sherlock keuchend aber sachlich: „Angriff mit einer Spritze in 221b Baker Street. Womöglich Heroin. Zwei Einbrecher gestellt. Beeilen Sie sich...!“  
  
  
Kurz darauf ging das Licht an.   
  
Schritte...unregelmäßig... – ...immer noch sein Keuchen...  
Ein metallisches Geräusch verriet mir, dass Sherlock, der noch etwas unkoordiniert durch unser Wohnzimmer stolperte, gerade die Waffe aufgehoben hatte...   
  
Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten – sagte mir, dass das Dreckszeug noch nicht wirken konnte, versagte aber jämmerlich...   
Anscheinend war ich zu geschockt darüber, dass ich überhaupt etwas abbekommen hatte!  
  
  
„John!“   
  
Sherlock landete neben mir und packte meine Schultern. „Bist du in Ordnung?“  
   
Ich konnte nur nach Luft schnappen...dann brachte ich noch ein Stöhnen zustande. Sherlock hatte unterdessen die Spritze bemerkt. Selten hatte ich ihn so erschrecken sehen. Hastig zog er sie raus, warf sie angewidert in eine Ecke und – stürzte sich dann auf den Einstich und versuchte, ihn auszusaugen...  
  
„LASS...! Nein! Hör auf...!“ ächzte ich verdattert und entzog ihm meinen Arm.  
  
Er sah mich gehetzt an, ...fasste sich etwas.   
...wie verletzlich er auf einmal aussah...!  
  
Ich versuchte, zu lächeln. „Hab's nich' so gemeint vorhin...“, nuschelte ich beschämt.  
  
„Weiß ich doch...“, grinste er unsicher zurück und half mir behutsam, als ich mich aufrichtete. „Geht's...? Ist dir übel? Kannst du einigermaßen normal atmen?“ fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Nicht so schlimm...“, suchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Vorsichtig!“ mahnte er, als ich Anstalten machte, aufzustehen und stützte mich. Er brachte mich zum Sofa. „Leg die Beine hoch – bleib sitzen, wenn's geht... Merkst du schon was...?“  
  
„Nein, ...du hast nichts abbekommen?“ fragte ich besorgt.  
  
„Dank dir...nicht...“ Sein Lächeln war...seltsam...ich konnte es nicht einordnen...  
  
Na, ...egal...   
Erleichtert entspannte ich mich.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen...“, grinste ich in Sherlocks verkrampftes Gesicht.  
  
...dann kapierte ich es: Es hatte bereits begonnen...! In die Euphorie und Gelöstheit mischte sich eine kritische, nervöse Stimme ein – sehr fremd, sehr deplatziert, wie mir schien. Wieso denn nur? Es ging mir doch wunderbar...?  
  
  
Er schluckte und murmelte hastig: „Bin gleich wieder bei dir...!“  
  
„...alles okay, Sherlock...“, hörte ich mich sagen...  
  
SEI DOCH STILL! Du bist high! Und du machst ihm nur Angst, wenn du so redest...!  
  
Ich versuchte, meinen Verstand zusammenzuhalten – aber der war gerade wie ein ganzes Bündel kunterbunter, heliumgefüllter Ballons, die sich selbstständig machen wollten...!   
Huiii...!!!  
  
  
NICHT. WITZIG! Reiß dich zusammen...!!  
  
  
Sherlock zog mich hoch und schob mir einige Kissen in den Rücken. Ängstlich musterte er mich.  
  
  
Ob ich atmen kann? Was issn das für ne bescheuerte Frage, für soon Genie? Klar doch...!  
  
  
  
„...John...? Hörst du mich? ...bitte, sag was...?!“  
  
  
  
„Ich..., ...ich weiß, Sherlock... Schon klar. Aber so schlimm isses wohl nich... Hab nich so viel erwischt...Relax, okay...?“   
  
  
Ich war angenehm müde und schläfrig...diesmal würde es keinen irren Albtraum geben. Diesmal hätte sich Moriarty da rauszuhalten, ...diese biblische Landplage...hihi...genau, das war er...!  
...ne beschissene biblische Landplage! Yes!  
...Heuschrecken, Frösche, Stechmücken – die Pest...! Yes...! Igitt...   
Daran hätte ich nicht denken sollen...  
  
...wuaaah, ich glaube..., ja, das war's wohl...ciao, Magen, alter Kumpel...war nett mit dir, aber alles hat ein Ende – ...nur die Wurst hat zwei...!!! ...Hihihi...!!!  
  
  
Der Dreck schwappte klatschend in einen Eimer...  
  
  
...Eimer...?  
  
  
...oh...! Sherlock hat vorgesorgt...? Irgendwie...hält er mich fest... Oooch...?! ...hihi... Dassja süß...!  
  
Kann...kann gaanich mehr rauskrieng, wo oobm unn unnen iss... bin high...defi- defini...ninitiv total – wieheissas? eeeeh...!   
...stoned...! – yep! ...krass...ich hoffe, ich sach das nich laud...!  
  
  
  
Schwupps...!   
  
Nochmaa... Daswaas jetz' aber, oder...?   
Puh...   
  
Ersmaa durchatmen...bissje ...karussellich grad...   
mhihihi! Karussellich! Karussellich is 'n schööönes Wort!    
  
Oaaah, ...befreiendes Gefühl eigentlich...so... so ein ...Quatsch...hab das doch nich oral eingenommen, also kannes nix helfen...  
  
So also...fühlt sich jetzt an, als müsste ich nie wieder was essen...wozu...? Völlig überflüssig...!   
  
Kommt mir bekannt vor...! Hassuu die Idee daher, Sherlock...?   
Binnich mein' Magnn jetz' echt ganz los? Totaler Quatsch, ey, füllsich...fülsisch awwer so annn...!  
   
  
Ach, nun guck doch nich so bedröppelt, altes Haus! Issja guut! Ja, mach ich doch! ...was reedzte denn da für'n Scheiß, ich atme doch, du Vogel! Krich dich maa wieder ein...!   
  
  
...Vogel...? Hihihi...   
  
Rabe...?   
  
Star...? Schon besser... Alder Naarzist, ey...!  
  
Neeneenee...Elster...! Elster, das... das isses! ...das passt...!  
  
  
       
Iss doch guud, ich bin völlisch okay... nur müüd...awwer ween wunnert's...?  
  
  
...Javerdammdwaswillstedann...ich hol doch Luft...soonQuatsch...! HassnClown gefrühstückt, eh...?  
  
  
Lassmischlaafn, Shlk...  
  
Heer doch uff...lossmischinruuuh...!  
  
  
  
Alles wackelt...noch einmal sehe ich in seine Siamkatzenaugen – sie sind beinahe panisch...  
  
  
Nuumach awwermaal halblang! Schlussjetzz! Issguud! Hörse jetz' auf zu nerven...?!   
  
MANN...! sdoch alles cooool...!  
  
  
Bissne Nervensäge, dessbisse: Ne olle Nervensäge...!  
  
  
So...! Unn iischlafjetz...! Unnduuu wexx mich NICH uff... –   
  
DU.   
NICH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...deprimiert...  
  
...vollkommen deprimiert...  
  
  
Was...?   
  
Was ist los...?   
  
Irgendwer ist gestorben, oder was...?   
  
  
  
  
Mir ist irgendwie total elend...   
  
Wieso fühlt sich alles so...so krampfig an, so...schwer...so...so – irgendwie...total traurig...?  
  
Was haben sie mit mir gemacht...?  
  
  
...nein...!  
  
...nein...! ...Moment...?! ...SCHEISSE...?!  
  
  
...was hab ich denn nur mit mir gemacht...?  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwas...  
  
...irgendwas...stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht...!  
  
  
Verdammt...!  
  
...ist mir schlecht...!  
  
  
  
  
  
...ich hab Angst...! Oh, verdammt...! Ich hab eine Scheißangst...!  
  
  
  
Sherlock...?  
  
  
Sherlock...?  
  
...bist du da...?  
  
  
Was ist mit mir passiert...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scheußlich...  
  
  
Ich fühle mich wie ausgekotzt...  
  
  
  
  
Aber irgendwas sagt mir: Alles okay..., ist vorbei...   
  
  
Dabei ist mein Gehirn noch...   
  
...wie...  
  
...wie eine ausgekippte...   
...Notfallausrüstung...!  
  
...es liegt alles sinnlos durcheinander...Skalpell und Klemmen, Tupfer und Binden, Ampullen und Spritzen...dazwischen Energieriegel und Pfefferminzbonbons, Pflaster...Stetoskop...  
  
...völlig wirr...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„...John...?“  
  
  
Wer ist das denn...?   
  
...das ist doch nicht Sherlock...? ...oder doch...?  
  
  
Scheiße...! Wie klingt der denn! Komplett fertig...!   
  
...wassisn passiert...?!  
  
  
  
  
Was  
ist  
passiert...?!  
  
  
  
oh...!  
  
Nein..., warte...! SCHEISSE...!   
  
  
...aber jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn...!  
  
  
  
  
„...John...? Bitte...!“ flüstert er gepresst.  
  
  
Komm schon! Du musst ihm jetzt antworten! Du hörst doch, wie fertig er ist...!  
  
  
  
„Mach die Augen auf, ja...? – verdammt...! Ich kannnich mehr...“  
  
  
  
  
  
...okay...   
Okay! ...warte noch ein bisschen...er wird nicht wollen, dass ich das gehört habe...!  
  
  
...glaubwürdig...leise zu stöhnen..., fällt mir gerade gar nicht schwer...  
  
  
  
„John?!“   
  
  
Ist diese Pause – ist sein Schweigen wirklich so angespannt und atemlos, wie es mir scheint...?  
  
  
Natürlich schlage ich sofort die Augen auf – wische den Gedanken weg, dass ER an meiner Stelle vielleicht noch spielen, vielleicht noch experimentieren würde...!   
  
  
"...Sherlock...?"  
  
  
„John...!“ stöhnt er erleichtert. „Geht's wieder...?“   
  
  
Er sitzt an meiner Seite...jetzt erst spüre ich, dass er meine Hand hält...und seine Hände sind klamm und zittrig...   
Er sieht blass und verschreckt aus –  
...und wahnsinnnig angespannt...   
  
  
„Es geht mir gut...“, versichere ich lächelnd und drücke bestätigend seine Hand.  
  
Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich innerhalb von nicht mal zwei Sekunden von Sorge zu Erschöpfung...er ringt nach Luft...versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn mitnimmt..., er lächelt mühsam...  
  
  
...und ich empfinde plötzlich... sowas wie Reue...!  
...als hätte ich absichtlich gefixt! So ein Quatsch...!   
  
„...hey...! Schon gut...! Und ...nein, ich will das bestimmt nicht nochmal machen...! Okay...? Mach dir keine Gedanken! Es ist alles gut!“  
  
  
Er nickt...,   
...verbissen, irgendwie...  
  
„Wirklich, Sherlock! Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!“   
Meine Stimme klingt schon etwas besser...  
...kräftiger...  
  
...ja, er fasst Vertrauen in meine Einschätzung...!  
  
  
„Okay...“, lächelt er erleichtert – und sieht dabei so abgekämpft aus, dass ich mich gleich wieder um ihn kümmern möchte...  
  
  
  
„John...“, höre ich nun einen erschütterten Tenor. „Sie sind ein weiteres Mal in meiner Achtung gestiegen... Wirklich: Ich danke Ihnen aus ganzem Herzen! Und jetzt schlafen Sie sich aus. Es ist alles in Ordnung...“  
  
  
Mycroft...?!  
  
...so ein Unsinn...! Der ist doch mit William und Kate unterwegs...! Tausende Meilen weit weg...!  
  
  
...bin ich doch immernoch high...?  
  
...armer Sherlock...! Was muss er von mir denken... Ich hab keinen Schimmer, wie viel...oder wie wenig...?! ...Zeit vergangen ist...!  
  
  
„...schon okay, Sherlock...!“, tröste ich ihn.  
  
  
„Schlaf jetzt..., morgen, geht’s dir wieder gut...“, versichert er mir – sein Tonfall ist dabei allerdings so besorgt, dass ich unwillkürlich denke: Na, das musst du aber noch üben...!  
  
...und dann... streicht er mir noch über den Kopf...?! ...Quatsch...! Das bilde ich mir sicher bloß ein...!    
  
  
„Aber klar...!“ brumme ich, noch...todmüde...aber wieder ganz gelassen und entspannt...    
„...mir geht’s gut...! Natürlich geht's mir gut...“  
  
  
"Ich bin hier...falls du mich brauchst..."  
  
  
"Wieso sollte ich...?" grummle ich zurück.   
Ich bin immer noch ziemlich daneben. Natürlich streicht er mir NICHT über den Kopf und natürlich ist er NICHT so verzweifelt meinetwegen...   
So ein Quatsch, ich bin immer noch recht zugedröhnt, das ist alles...!  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	78. Reprise...

  
  
  
  
  
  
Reprise...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Au..., verdammt...!  
  
  
Ein Brennen in meinem Schlund ist das Erste, was ich wahrnehme...  
  
Ich kenne diesen ganz speziellen Halsschmerz...  
  
  
Und dann überschlagen sich meine Gedanken: Ich bin intubiert gewesen?! Also war es eine Überdosis? Sherlock hat mich damit genervt, dass ich atmen soll! Er hat genau gewusst, was mit mir los war...!  
Aber er hatte sehen können, dass ich nicht alles abbekommen hatte... - also hatten sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn umbringen würden...!  
  
Oh, Scheiße...  
  
Dumpf erinnerte ich mich...an Übelkeit, Krämpfe...auch an Schmerzen und ein seelisches Tief, das streckenweise unerträglich schien - nur dadurch abgemildert, dass ich Sherlock an meiner Seite wusste. Und doch war das alles irgendwie gedämpft gewesen..., das...? Das passte aber nicht zu dem, was ich wusste...  
Ich verbot mir, nun auch noch die Erinnerung an den Kick zurückzurufen. Vielleicht besser, ich ließ gar nicht erst zu, dass sich der Reflex dieses Hochgefühls in meinem Gehirn einnistete...  
  
Außerdem gab es jetzt wichtigeres.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen...blinzelte geblendet gegen eine Lichtquelle an...  
...dabei war es nur ein schwaches Lämpchen, das das Kopfende meines Krankenlagers matt erhellte, wie ich bald darauf feststellte...  
  
...allmählich konnte ich Details um mich herum halbwegs deutlich wahrnehmen.  
  
Der Raum kam mir bekannt vor.  
  
...nein, es war nicht derselbe. Aber er ähnelte doch sehr jener Unterkunft mit der geheimen Spiegeltür von vor gut zwei Monaten – nur dass hier wohl ein solcher Zugang fehlte...  
  
Dann hatte ich vorhin wirklich Mycroft gehört...?  
  
Ich registrierte die Infusion, den Katheter...mein Kreislauf wurde elektronisch überwacht... Ich fühlte mich noch schwach, war aber wohl wieder ziemlich klar...  
  
Wie spät war es ...? Ich sah mich nach einem Fenster um...Es war dunkel draußen. War ich also um die 24 Stunden weg gewesen?!  
   
Ein leises Seufzen ließ mich zusammenschrecken und ich begriff, wie überreizt ich war...  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte ich die Quelle dieses Geräuschs und sah ihn  zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa liegen: Sherlock!  
  
  
Ein weiteres Mal war er im Schlafanzug überstürzt von zuhause aufgebrochen, um mich zu retten, nachdem ich statt seiner vergiftet worden war. Doch inzwischen trug er ein paar graue Hosen und ein Oberhemd unter seinem Mantel, die ihm ein paar Nummern zu weit waren und war nach seiner langen Krankenwache ermattet eingeschlafen.  
  
  
Wieder ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch – und ein schmaler Lichtschein...von einer sich öffnenden Tür. Alarmiert spannten sich meine müden Muskeln.  
  
"Pscht! Alles in Ordnung...!"  
  
Für die Schwester, die hereinschlich, war es wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass ich so reagierte.  
  
"Ich wollte nur mal nach Ihnen sehen..", flüsterte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Mir geht's gut. Wieder...", flüsterte ich noch leiser zurück. Ich wollte Sherlock nicht aufwecken – vergeblich: Denn jetzt sprang er auch schon auf, bereit, sich auf meinen Angreifer zu stürzen. Dabei war er noch nicht mal richtig wach. Schwankend sah er sich um, erfasste gleich, dass keine Gefahr bestand und – dass ich wach war.  
Scheinbar gelassen schlenderte er nun an mein Bett. Aber ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie kribbelig er in Wahrheit war und dass er es kaum abwarten konnte, dass die Schwester sich wieder verzog. Am Liebsten hätte er sie wohl sofort rausgeschmissen!  
  
Alles okay, reg dich nicht auf..., dachte ich und lächelte ihm zu.  
  
Die Schwester schien seine Feindseligkeit zu spüren. "Ich lasse Ihnen noch etwas gegen die Halsschmerzen da. Sie kommen ja wohl zurecht...", sagte sie etwas hastig und stellte ein Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab.   
Als sie wieder verschwunden war, ließ Sherlock sich auf der Bettkante nieder und sah mich forschend und bedauernd an.  
"Ich bin in Ordnung...bloß noch etwas schlapp", versicherte ich gleich, denn jetzt zeigte sein Gesicht einen eher schmerzlichen Ausdruck. Doch Sherlock legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn, ließ dann seine Finger hinunter zur Halsschlagader gleiten – dann nickte er und seine Züge entspannten sich ein wenig.  
  
Und mir wurde schlagartig klar: Das war die Berührung gewesen, die ich wahrgenommen hatte...  
  
Er hätte meine Temperatur und meine Herzfrequenz auch einfach ablesen können, doch er hatte wohl das Bedürfnis gehabt, wirklich zu spüren, dass es mir besser ging. Das rührte mich, aber ich versuchte, meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu verändern. Er durfte nicht denken, dass ich das womöglich lächerlich fand.  
Doch er füllte unterdessen wortlos den bereitstehenden Schnabelbecher. Auch wenn es mir noch schwer fiel, richtete ich mich ein wenig auf, ehe ich die Tablette und den Becher von ihm entgegen nahm. "Danke, Sherlock", sagte ich, spülte das Mittel herunter und hoffte, dass ich dabei nicht allzudeutlich vor Anstrengung zitterte.  
  
"Diese zwei – wollten gar nicht, dass die Polizei dich – beim Drogenmissbrauch – und in Besitz von Heroin erwischt, sie wollten dich auch nicht – zurück an die Nadel bringen, sie wollten dir – eine Überdosis verpassen, richtig?" fragte ich noch etwas außer Atem trotz meiner wunden Kehle. Er sollte wissen, dass ich wieder okay war.  
Er nickte und schluckte schwer.  
"...drei...", verbesserte er dann rau. "...einer lag schon in der Ecke, als du dazu kamst..." Er stieß einen kurzen heftigen Seufzer aus, wie ein einsilbiges Kichern.  
"Das wär' nicht passiert, wenn wir nach Rom geflogen wären...!"  
"Das konntest nicht mal du ahnen", entschuldigte ich ihn.  
"Doch, das hätte ich: Es wäre – vernünftig gewesen, eine Weile von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Aber ich wollte mich nicht verstecken, mich nicht vertreiben lassen...", setzte er ein wenig trotzig hinzu.  
"Versteh ich. Wieso hast du keinen Krankenwagen gerufen?" wollte ich wissen. Eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner bleichen Stirn. "Hey, das sollte keine Kritik sein! Ich frag ja bloß...", erklärte ich – so sanft das mit einer kratzigen Stimme eben geht.  
"Dafür gab's mehrere Gründe: Ich wollte die Drogenfahndung nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen, auch nicht auf unsre Verwicklung in die Schießerei bei Wood. Und...: Niemand sollte dich so sehen..."  
"Ich fürchte, ich hab mich ziemlich blamabel aufgeführt, ...tut mir Leid...", murmelte ich zerknirscht.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß doch, wie das ist... Anfangs ist es so...so..." Er brach ab, schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Denk besser nicht mehr daran... Es dauert gar nicht lange und dann ist es längst nicht mehr so wunderbar und bald brauchst du den nächsten Schuss nur noch, um nicht wegen der Entzugserscheinungen die Wände hochzugehen..."  
Bedrückt atmete er durch.  
"Aber in erster Linie hab ich deswegen keinen Krankenwagen gerufen, weil sie hier ganz andere Möglichkeiten haben. Naloxon ist alles andere als ideal als Antagonist gegen Opiate."  
"Die Wirkungsdauer ist zu kurz", krächzte ich.  
"Genau. Das macht die Dosierung ziemlich schwierig und so manche Idioten in den Notaufnahmen können das gar nicht richtig  – und das wird dann nicht nur ziemlich grausam sondern auch noch lebensgefährlich. Dieses neue Mittel ist...noch geheim. Und...ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie dich wie einen Junkie behandeln... – Danke, John...du...hast mir das Leben gerettet – schon wieder...", brachte er schuldbewusst hervor.  
"Und ich bin froh, dass du mir die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hast! Immerhin hast du nach mir gerufen... Außerdem du hast dich ja gleich revanchiert...", argumentierte ich. Seinen Dank nahm ich gerne an, aber er sollte deswegen keinesfalls ein schlechtes Gewissen haben.  
"Ich hab mich rausgeschlichen, kurz nachdem du wieder eingeschlafen warst. Durch das Schlafmittel wachte ich erst auf, als sie mich schon entwaffnet hatten und um das Sofa rumstanden..."  
"Mein Gott...!" murmelte ich erschrocken. "Was ist mit der Tür? Wie sind die reingekommen?!"  
"Ein Spezialist, offenkundig... Allerdings habe ich mir das Schloss noch nicht genau angesehen..."  
Erinnerungen an meinen wirren, zweiteiligen Traum kamen wieder hoch.  
"Ich war...nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir...", gestand ich.  
"Was? Wegen des Traums?"  
"Ja. Ich meine..., es war Moriarty. Und der Pool. Und Reflexe von Ziellasern, das schon. Aber wir waren auf diesem Schiff. Und Mrs Hudson war auch dort... Und Moriarty hat...er hat dich getötet...mit einer Schlange... Aber als du dann so genervt von dem 'blöden Kahn' geredet hast, hab ich das nicht zugeben wollen...schließlich bin ich dir damit den ganzen Nachmittag auf den Wecker gegangen. Dabei hätte ich dir besser verschweigen sollen, dass dieser Pool vorkam - er war ja auch gar nicht so wichtig...zuerst war es übrigens ein ganz anderes Schwimmbecken – eines auf diesem Schiff...tut mir Leid... Ich glaube, ich war so grob, weil...weil ich doch gar nicht wollte, dass du denkst, dass ich immer noch so darunter leide... Es ist nämlich wirklich viel besser geworden..."  
Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, war es für ihn in Ordnung, was ich da sagte.  
„Er hatte also eine Schlange...?“ bemerkte er dann leicht amüsiert. "Wie passend... Obwohl er mich eher an eine Spinne erinnert..."  
  
Seltsamerweise störte mich das jetzt nicht. Ich war wahrscheinlich einfach froh, dass die Anspannung von ihm abzufallen begann.  
  
„Ja, aber...die war vorher meine Krücke...“  
  
„Oh...? Und...hat er damit auch das Wasser des Pools in Blut verwandelt?“  
  
„Genau...“ Ich kicherte etwas hilflos. „Es war so irre. Ein irrer, mordlustiger Moses im 21. Jahrhundert!“  
  
Doch sein Schmunzeln erstarb. „Hat er Mrs Hudson bedroht?“ fragte er streng.  
  
„Es war ein Traum, Sherlock!“ wich ich erschrocken aus.  
  
„Also, ja“, deduzierte er.  
  
Ich seufzte resigniert. „Als die Krücke zur Schlange wurde, flüchtete sie entsetzt in das Schwimmbecken. Und wie er dann das Wasser in Blut verwandelte, gab es auf einmal gar keine Leiter oder Treppe aus dem Pool. Aber wir haben sie zusammen rausgeholt. Und Moriarty war sauer auf dich deshalb. Später hat er auch noch Eiswürfel mit einem Granatwerfer verschossen, um den Hagel zu simulieren und er wollte ein Erd- bzw. Seebeben in der Nähe des Ätna erzeugen... Mir wurde erst in meinem Traum klar, dass er soetwas ja tatsächlich schon mal gemacht hatte – wenn auch unbeabsichtigt...“  
  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist definitiv bibelstundengeschädigt! War ich nicht beeindruckt von diesen Zaubertricks?“ fragte er – wie mir schien gutmütig lauernd.  
  
„Doch, ja...zuerst schon. Du hast mir befohlen einen Messbecher, eine Pipette und Objektträger zu holen – und dass ich das Mikroskop schon mal anmachen soll. Du wolltest das Blut untersuchen...“, gab ich zu und musste grinsen.  
"Und – und Mrs Hudson wollte ich erst später helfen?" fragte er entrüstet.  
"Es war ein Traum, Sherlock!" wiederholte ich ausweichend.  
"Aber dein Unterbewusstsein schätzt mich so ein?!"  
"Bitte, Sherlock...es ist nur..." SAG. JETZT. NICHTS. FALSCHES. "Es wird ja wohl niemand an Bord sein, den wir kennen – also von den Passagieren, Aber...Ich hab mir überlegt, wenn Mrs Hudson da wäre... Und es ist ihr so wichtig..." Ich verstummte. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Hoffentlich hatte ich ihn nicht wieder verärgert...!  
  
„Ich hätte wohl doch zusagen sollen...“, murmelte er bedauernd.  
„Aber das kannst du doch noch!“ rief ich.  
„Nein, du musst erst wieder auf die Beine kommen.“   
„Ich bin okay", behauptete ich. "Naja, ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf würden mir schon noch ganz gut tun, aber – “  
„John! Dir ist doch klar, dass du beinahe draufgegangen wärst!?“ rief er aus.  
„Ja, ich weiß...“, versicherte ich in beruhigendem Ton.  
  
Sherlock seufzte nervös auf. Er sah abgekämpft aus. Nicht nur ich brauchte etwas Ruhe...  
  
Es klopfte leise.  
  
„Kein Wort über diese Kreuzfahrt zu Mycroft!“ flüsterte Sherlock. Ich nickte; für so etwas wie 'Selbstverständlich nicht!' war keine Zeit mehr, denn die Tür öffnete sich bereits.  
  
"Sherlock? Du hast doch John gerade eben nicht etwa angebrüllt?" erkundigte sich Mycroft mit strengem Lächeln.  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich weiß, wie kritisch mein Zustand war. Hallo, Mycroft. Schon wieder zurück?" fragte ich.  
  
"ja, aber noch nicht so lange. Es hat sich ausgeflittert*, wie man so sagt. Ich habe noch Jetlag, deshalb bin ich schon wieder wach", klagte er. "Ich wollte nur kurz hier nach dem Rechten sehen und dann selbst etwas Urlaub machen. – Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, John."  
  
"Dank Sherlock und Ihren Leuten", versetzte ich.   
  
"Vermeiden Sie es besser, in den nächsten sieben Tagen in eine Drogenkontrolle zu geraten...", bemerkte er flüsternd.  
  
"O...kay... Das sollte mir nicht weiter schwer fallen..."  
  
"Sie haben nicht mit der Sig Sauer geschossen? Mittwochfrüh, meine ich", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Haben die Vögel des Waldes gesungen, Mycroft?" fragte Sherlock sarkastisch.  
  
"Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, rechte Holzköpfe", konterte Mycroft, ebenfalls mit Woods Namen jonglierend. "Meine Spezialisten haben mit dem Verhör der drei viel mehr ausgerichtet als die Polizei in den letzten vier Tagen bei denen, die sie verhaftet haben. Auch wenn es dich Überwindung gekostet haben mag, dich an mich zu wenden, die Entscheidung war auf der ganzen Linie von Vorteil..."  
  
Sherlock schnaubte leise.  
  
"Nun, ich denke, ich überlasse euch noch einige Stunden Morpheus' Armen, ehe ihr frühstückt und nachhause zurückkehrt. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie sich wieder kräftig genug fühlen, John. Diesmal besteht ja wohl kein Grund für einen überstürzten Aufbruch."  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Was macht die Maulwurfjagd?" fragte Sherlock misstrauisch.  
  
"Läuft weiterhin erfolgreich – auch ohne deine geschätzte Hilfe, teurer Bruder! – Und nein, keine Anzeichen, dass jemand von Moriarty dabei war."  
  
"Denkst du", verbesserte Sherlock gereizt.  
  
"Jungs! Auszeit. Waffenstillstand, ja?" griff ich ein.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise fügten sich die beiden genialen Streithähne.  
  
"Schön. Dann empfehle ich mich mal. Ich wünsche den Gentlemen weiterhin eine ruhige Nacht..."  
  
"Erholsamen Urlaub, Mycroft!"  
  
"Und recht weit weg!" setzte Sherlock vorlaut hinzu.  
  
  
"Sherlock..., ist das wirklich nötig? Jetzt?" rutschte es mir heraus, als sich die Tür hinter Mycroft geschlossen hatte. War es ihm so verhasst, seinem Bruder dankbar sein zu müssen? Fürchtete er, dieser werde demnächst bei ihm einen Gefallen einfordern?  
  
"Versuch, noch etwas zu schlafen, John", versetzte er.  
  
"Ja, du aber auch."  
   
Ich war ein wenig überrascht, als er nur nickte und sich auf das Sofa zurückzog.   
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und er war erleichtert und erschöpft eingeschlafen.   
  
  
    
  
"Hat Mrs Hudson eigentlich irgendetwas mitbekommen?" fragte ich, als wir sechs Stunden später vor dem Speedy's aus einer von Mycrofts schwarzen Limousinen stiegen.  
  
Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf hatte ich erleichtert festgestellt, dass ich mich schon viel besser fühlte und mich ein ordentliches Frühstück wohl instandsetzen sollte, um nachhause zu kommen, ohne dass ich wieder auf halber Treppe zusammenklappte.  
  
"Ich schätze nicht. Mycrofts Leute haben es vermieden in unmittelbarer Nähe des Hauses irgendwelchen aufsehenerregenden Lärm zu veranstalten. Ein weiterer Vorzug gegenüber Ambulanzen und Polizei. Aber womöglich schmollt sie auch einfach noch", gab Sherlock Auskunft. Er, der sonst alles bemerkte, hatte in der Nacht auf den Samstag anderes im Kopf gehabt...  
Jetzt musterte er mich von der Seite, als versuche er abzuschätzen, ob ich dem Aufstieg in den ersten Stock wirklich gewachsen sein würde.   
  
„Naja..., sag' ihr nicht, es würde mir schlecht gehen...“, bat ich. „Zumal das nicht mehr stimmt!“  
  
„Zweifellos würde sie dann aufhören, mich wegen Barrett zu nerven...!“ überlegte er lächelnd.  
  
  
Als wir die Haustür öffneten, hing bereits Bratenduft im Hausflur – und das, obwohl Mrs Hudsons Tür geschlossen war – und aus der Parterrewohnung drangen zwei helle Stimmen: Mrs Turner war zu Besuch.  
  
Ich kann nochmal einen Kartoffel-Mortadella-Auflauf mit Fertig-Käsesoße machen, überlegte ich. Das macht fast keine Arbeit...  
  
„Nein! Du wirst nicht kochen!“ sagte Sherlock in diesem Moment.  
  
„Was!? Wieso weißt du...?“  
  
Er schnaubte: „Ich bitte dich, John. Man muss wirklich nicht Edgar Alan Poes Detektiv Chevalier C. Auguste Dupin sein, um zu wissen, was gerade in deinem kleinen Gehirn vorgeht, während wir an der Tür unserer offenkundig kochenden Vermieterin vorbei laufen und du dich an deine Vorräte an Kartoffeln erinnerst...“  
  
„Es sind eher deine Vorräte, Sherlock. Und vorgeschnittene Kartoffeln und Soße aus dem Tetrapack, ein bisschen Mortadella dazu kleinschneiden und vielleicht noch etwas Käse reiben, wird mich sicher nicht überfordern“, versetzte ich. „Übrigens: Kochen ist wie Chemie, wenn auch nicht so exakt und nicht ganz so gefährlich. Wenn du also mal wieder Langeweile hast, wäre das vielleicht auch eine Option...“ Ich beschloss, das Reden einzustellen, bis ich oben in meinem Sessel sitzen würde.      
  
Sherlock knurrte leise.  
  
„Was?“ fragte ich – und verwarf damit meinen Vorsatz schon wieder. „Kommt jetzt ein sexistischer Kommentar? Die meisten großen, preisgekrönten Köche sind nach wie vor Männer.“  
  
Dann kam mir eine Idee und ich musste lachen.  
  
„Was?!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
  
„Oh, ich hab mir gerade versucht vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn du Gordon Ramsay etwas vorkochst und er das Ergebnis in der Luft zerreißt...!“  
  
„Wer ist Gordon Ramsay?“ fragte er ahnungslos.  
  
„War ja klar... Einer der beiden derzeit berühmtesten britischen Köche. Es laufen Wiederholungen von „Albtraum Küchen“ (G. R. – Chef ohne Gnade) – oder zumindest bis vor einigen Wochen...da hat er sich mies gehende Restaurants vorgeknöpft, um ihnen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Aber wenn er auf haarsträubende Zustände, Ignoranz und noch dazu auf Uneinsichtigkeit stößt, ist er alles andere als höflich und nett... Er hat aber auch schon Promis kochen lassen und sie dann meistens ziemlich niedergemacht...“ Ich beschloss nicht noch deutlicher zu werden. Mann, da gab es ja wirklich DEUTLICHE Parallelen...  
  
Mit einem fast lautlosen Seufzer ließ ich mich in meinen Sessel fallen.  
  
Im Ziel. Fürs erste.  
  
  
   
„Wie auch immer. Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden werde ich sicher noch nichts essen.“  
  
„Nach einer einzigen Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade?“ beschwerte ich mich.  
  
„Gut beobachtet. Leg dich noch zwei Stunden hin. Dann sehen wir weiter.“  
  
  
Ich gab nach, denn ich wusste sehr wohl, dass dieses Knurren, Schnauben und Fauchen nicht feindselig war. Der überstandene Stress zerrte einfach noch an seinen Nerven. Seine Selbstbeherrschung konnte zwar beeindruckendes leisten – aber zu einem „netten“ Umgang reichte sie gerade nicht. Doch das war nicht schlimm: Ich kannte das mittlerweile und es machte mir nichts mehr aus. Trotz des rauen Tons war mir klar, dass er einfach für mich sorgen wollte.  
  
  
Doch als ich aufwachte, war es schon halb fünf durch. Er hatte mein Handy und meine Armbanduhr gemopst. Als ich halb ärgerlich, halb gerührt ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte, war er dabei den Tisch zu decken.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Chinesisch ist okay...“, bemerkte er beiläufig.  
  
  
„Aber natürlich...“, sagte ich milde und verlor kein Wort über meinen Laptop, der offen auf dem Couchtisch stand. Er musste sich mit der Tilly Briggs auseinander gesetzt haben.  
Das Essen kam aus einer Quelle, die wir noch nicht genutzt hatten. Oder jedenfalls: Die Sherlock während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit noch nicht genutzt hatte.   
In meinem Glückskeks fand ich den Spruch:   
  
"Jede große Reise beginnt mit einem kleinen Schritt."  
  
Bei Sherlock stand:   
  
"Wenn du dein Leben lang glücklich sein willst: Liebe deine Arbeit."  
  
Wir grinsten nur...kopfschüttelnd.   
  
Morgenabend, Montag würde Barrett in See stechen: Ich würde Sherlock im Laufe des Vormittags überzeugen können, dass ich wieder fit genug war und am Abend würden wir an Bord gehen können...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der Honeymoon endete am 21. Mai. Nach nur zehn Tagen.
> 
> ** Edgar Allan Poes Detektiv.


	79. Atempause

  
  
  
Durch meine geschlossenen Lider konnte ich erkennen, dass es hell war.  
Noch.   
Ich lag auf dem Rücken...angenehm entspannt – aber doch auch immer noch ziemlich geschlaucht, wenn ich ehrlich war...  
Nach unserem zum High Tea verschobenen Mittagessen mochte ich vielleicht zwei, drei Stunden geschlafen haben...  
  
Es war absolut still in Sherlocks Zimmer...  
  
  
Ich schlug die Augen auf und – zuckte erschreckt zusammen: Sherlock hockte über mich gebeugt dicht neben mir auf der Matratze und sah absolut lotrecht auf mich herunter.  
  
"John?! Ich wohne hier!" erklärte er. Es klang beinahe verletzt – aber 'ertappt' hätte auch gepasst. Zumindest war er unangenehm überrascht von meiner Reaktion.  
  
"Das weiß ich", nuschelte ich teils verlegen, teils verärgert. "Trotzdem rechne ich nicht damit, dass du mich dabei beobachtest, wie debil ich ausschaue, wenn ich schlafe...", brummte ich.  
  
"Diese Verdächtigung verdiene ich womöglich...“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „ – aber das habe ich nicht..."   
Er zögerte einen Moment, sprach dann aber doch weiter: "Ich habe dir zugesehen, wie du atmest... Selbstständig und ausreichend. Wie letzte Nacht auch schon..."  
  
Beschämt und gerührt schloss ich kurz die Augen, ehe ich ihn entschuldigend ansah – trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders: "Ich dachte, Atmen ist langweilig...", neckte ich ihn lächelnd.    
  
Doch er war überraschend tolerant, lächelte zurück und erklärte: "Aber es kann sehr beruhigend sein...   
Nach dem Rest zu schließen, der noch in der Spritze gewesen ist, hätte man dich mit dem gesamten Inhalt wahscheinlich viermal ins Jenseits befördern können. Die wollten wirklich  ganz sicher gehen..."   
  
Geschockt schnappte ich nach Luft – das war dann jetzt doch wie ein Schlag in den Magen. "Gott! Sherlock...!" stöhnte ich entsetzt. "Wenn ich nach dem ersten Albtraum nun auch noch Schlafmittel eingeworfen hätte – ?!"   
  
"Hey, ich hab dir das nicht erzählt, damit du dir Vorwürfe machst!" schimpfte er aufgebracht. „John! Du hättest dich beinahe für mich geopfert!“ setzte er fast kläglich hinzu.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, Sherlock...", begann ich – noch ratlos, was ich denn nun sagen sollte.   
  
Da schoss er in die Höhe – so dass er neben mir auf der Matratze stand, wandte sich gleichzeitig um, sprang zu Boden und stürzte ins Bad. Scheppernd fiel die Tür zu.  
  
Verdattert zwang ich mich aus dem Bett, indem ich auf Sherlocks Seite rüberrutschte, dort aufstand und an die Tür klopfte.  
  
"Alles okay?" fragte ich beunruhigt.  
  
Die Dusche wurde voll aufgedreht.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!!!" Seine Stimme schepperte fast ebenso wie die Tür mit den Glaseinsätzen gerade eben...    
  
Er konnte sich unmöglich so schnell ausgezogen haben... und dieses Timbre...?   
Kein Zweifel: Er kämpfte mit den Tränen!  
  
Schließlich gab es eine kurze Veränderung im Geräusch der Dusche...dann blieb es wieder gleichmäßig. Viel zu gleichmäßig, als dass sich jemand unter den Wasserstrahlen bewegt haben könnte...  
  
Bildete ich mir das ein, oder konnte ich ihn unter dem Rauschen wirklich ganz leise schluchzen hören...eigentlich war das akustisch nicht möglich. Doch ich konnte es nicht ändern: Ich sah ihn vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie er unter den Wasserstrahlen kauerte und nahezu lautlos weinte...    
  
Bedrückt setzte ich mich zurück auf das Bett. Er musste doch ziemlich mit den Nerven am Ende sein...  
  
Okay, beschloss ich. Kein Wort mehr über die Tilly Briggs. Sorry, Barrett: Aber ich muss Prioritäten setzen. Vielleicht hat Sherlock ja recht: Mit soviel Personal, mit Security, Detektiven und Überwachungskameras sollte man doch die angedrohte Sabotage verhindern können!  
  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und kontrollierte schnell meine Nachrichten: Mycroft hatte sich gemeldet – wieso das denn?  
  
"Sind sie* gut zuhause angekommen? Wie geht es sherlock? Mh"  
  
Sieht ihm ähnlich: Erkundigt sich höflich nach mir – will aber eigentlich nur wissen, wie es seinem Bruder geht. Dabei hat er ihn ja noch gesehen, als er mit mir gesprochen hat...  
Barrett hatte unterdessen dreimal angefragt, ob ich schon etwas hätte erreichen können. – Aber zumindest schien er keine neuen Drohungen erhalten zu haben...   
  
'Sorry, es hat einen Anschlag auf uns gegeben, sonst hätte ich mich eher gemeldet. Noch nichts Neues, tut mir Leid. Alles Gute zur Hochzeit!" schrieb ich an Barrett zurück, dann machte ich das Handy wieder aus.  
  
Ich trottete in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen und hoffte inständig, Sherlock würde sich bald wieder fangen. Inzwischen spülte ich noch unser Geschirr ab.  
  
Gerade hatte ich die Teebecher zum Kamin gebracht, als ich die Badezimmertür hörte. Er schlurfte in Schlafsachen, ein Handtuch um die Schultern, durch die Küche und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder. Sein Haar war noch klitschnass. Seine Bewegungen wirkten fahrig und müde, als er dankbar nach dem Tee griff und vorsichtig daran nippte.  
  
Ich versuchte, zu ermitteln, wie es ihm ging. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Er hatte sich wohl gerade so erst wieder unter Kontrolle... – Nun, ich würde jedenfalls nicht wollen, dass da gleich wieder ein mitfühlender Mensch an meiner Fassade kratzt...  
  
"...hab Seife in die Augen bekommen...", brummte er rau...  
  
Ja, klar. In alle beide...! ...wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht darauf ansprach... Vielleicht würde er später noch damit herausrücken, so wie bei seiner Geschichte mit Mag, denn inzwischen war mir der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihn wohl nicht nur meine Überdosis so aufgeregt hatte, sondern dass diese ganze Situation noch irgendwelche alten Wunden hatte aufbrechen lassen.  
  
Wir würden eigentlich wirklich echten Urlaub brauchen, dachte ich. Wir können so nicht weiter machen! Nicht mehr lange jedenfalls...!   
  
Aber würde er das einsehen? Würde er nicht schon nach 24 Stunden vor Langeweile ausflippen?  
Aber vielleicht musste ich es zumindest versuchen. Und eine kurze Auszeit wäre immerhin besser als gar keine...!  
  
Es hätte natürlich einen Weg gegeben, ihn ein paar Tage auszubremsen: Wenn ich mich erholungsbedürftiger stellte, als ich war, würde er hier bleiben und versuchen, sich auf möglichst ungefährliche Weise zu unterhalten, bis ich wieder einigermaßen beisammen war. Dieses Opfer hatte er ja schon einmal gebracht. Aber ich vermutete, dass ich – im Gegensatz zu ihm – dazu nicht das Zeug...und auch nicht die Chuzpe hatte... Außerdem konnte das auch den Effekt haben, dass er sich nur noch heftigere Vorwürfe machte, also würde es vielleicht sowieso nichts bringen... Aber vielleicht half es ja schon etwas, wenn ich einfach die Zähne etwas weniger zusammenbiss, als ich das noch vor wenigen Stunden vorgehabt hatte...?  
  
Wir saßen noch eine Weile schweigend zusammen. Er wirkte wieder ruhiger und ich erwartete auch nicht, dass er reden würde.  
Schließlich stand ich auf, um mir von oben einen frischen Schlafanzug zu holen.   
  
"John!?" fragte Sherlock, als ihm klar wurde, dass ich durch die Küche nach draußen zur Treppe wollte. – Klang das jetzt ein wenig entsetzt...?  
  
"Ich brauch einen Schlafanzug, Sherlock", erklärte ich ruhig.  
  
"Dann sag doch was. Das kann ich doch machen!" sagte er hilfsbereit.  
  
"Es geht mir gut. Außerdem weißt du nicht, welchen ich möchte..."  
  
Er ließ mich gewähren. Aber als ich zurückkam, stand er nahe der offenen Wohnungstür im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer. Offenkundig hatte er auf meine Schritte gelauscht...  
  
Natürlich ließ ich mir nicht anmerken, dass mir das aufgefallen war, schloss die Wohnungstür ab, ließ den Schlüssel stecken und verschwand  ins Bad. Von dort begann ich eine SMS an Mycroft, denn über die hatte ich länger nachdenken müssen: "Danke der Nachfrage." dann überlegte ich...und schrieb schließlich. "Kann diese Sache ungute Erinnerungen bei S geweckt haben?" Ich zögerte kurz, dann schickte ich die SMS ab. Das Nokia stand auf Vibrationsalarm. Anschließend machte ich mich daran, zu duschen und Zähne zu putzen.   
  
Dann robbte mein Handy brummend über die Ablage unter dem Spiegelschrank.   
Mycroft.  
Rasch sah ich nach.  
  
"Er war sehr erschüttert, als es ihnen so schlecht ging. Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen und ihm vorgehalten, ob er jetzt vielleicht endlich wenigstens ein bisschen begreifen könne, was er mir damals angetan hat. Das hat er nicht so gut aufgenommen. Mh"  
  
Autsch...!   
  
Das war nur zu verständlich. Was beide anbelangte. Ich versuchte, es mir vorzustellen... Wie Sherlock wohl konkret reagiert hatte? Hatte er Mycroft angegiftet? Ihm vorgeworfen, dass es ihm doch nur um seine Reputation gehe, er ein machtbesessener Kontrollfreak sei und seine Fürsorge ja doch nur seiner Verpflichtung entspringe? Ihn rausgeworfen? Ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst? –   
Sicher war er nicht einfach hinausgestürzt wie vorhin...oder doch?   
Nein, er hatte mich bei meiner Vergiftung vor zwei Monaten nicht alleingelassen, da war er sicher auch Freitagnacht nicht von meiner Seite gewichen...  
  
Es sei denn, dass er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, weil er sich nach Mycrofts Vorwurf wirklich unerträglich schuldig gefühlt hatte...  
  
Aber wegen eines Wutausbruchs hätte sich Mycroft ja doch auch sicher nicht bei mir gemeldet...!  
  
Was also war da vorgefallen...?   
  
Ich löschte meine jüngste Korrespondenz und machte das Handy aus. Zuletzt hängte ich noch die Klamotten, die mir Mycroft geliehen hatte, in Sherlocks Schrank, ging dann nochmal ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich ihm wieder gegenüber.   
  
  
„Du siehst erschöpft aus. Wie geht's dir?“ fragte ich vorsichtig nach einer Weile.  
  
Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Naja..., schon etwas müde...“, untertrieb er. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen...“  
  
'Honi soi qui mal y pense...', dachte ich bloß.  
  
  
Aber Sherlock fand keine Ruhe. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in das Dunkel. Doch obwohl das auch mich nervös machte, schlief ich irgendwann ein.  
  
  
  
Ich wachte auf, als Sherlock neben mir heftig einatmete und sich gleichzeitig abrupt aufsetzte.   
Mehr war es nicht. Er hatte sich sofort im Griff.  
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“ murmelte ich.  
  
„Alles bestens“, behauptete er. Aber er blieb sitzen und brütete vor sich hin.  
  
„Nimm doch eine Tablette, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst...“, riet ich sanft.  
  
  
ICH VOLLIDIOT...  
  
  
„Ich soll WAS???“ schrie er. „Kapierst du denn überhaupt nichts!? Ich werde nie wieder eine Schlaftablette nehmen! NIE! WIEDER!!“  
  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und ich befürchtete schon, er werde wieder davon rennen – aber er öffnete bloß das Fenster und streckte den Kopf hinaus.  
  
Hastig folgte ich ihm.  
  
„Ach, Gott, Sherlock, du hast recht – die Bemerkung war gedankenlos... Aber du darfst nicht so hart sein mit dir! Du brauchst Schlaf – und wenn du anders nicht zur Ruhe kommst, muss das doch mal drin sein! Ich hab abgeschlossen. Diese Nacht wird sicher nichts passieren – ansonsten können wir uns ja vielleicht eine Alarmanlage zulegen. Gleich morgen, was meinst du?“  
  
„Du – du – verstehst überhaupt nichts!!!“ schnaubte er grob und außer Atem.  
  
„Was verstehe ich nicht, Sherlock?“ fragte ich herausfordernd.   
„Dass du vorhin die Ohren gespitzt hast, um mitzubekommen, falls meine Schritte stocken und du verhindern kannst, dass ich die Treppe runterfalle? Dass dir in dreieinhalb Monaten nicht einmal Seife auch nur in ein Auge geraten ist?   
Dass du denkst, wenn du nie gefixt hättest, wäre das nicht passiert? –   
...  
Sherlock, dann hätte ich vielleicht eine Kugel kassiert, oder sie hätten mir die Kehle aufgeschlitzt – also vielleicht war es ja sogar besser so!   
...  
Und...ich verstehe natürlich auch nicht, dass dir vielleicht irgendeine Erinnerung an damals quer sitzt...?  
Nur weil ich nichts sage, muss das nicht heißen, dass ich nichts beobachtet habe!  
…  
Sherlock..., wenn du...darüber reden willst...“  
  
Sein Kopf zuckt zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT DARÜBER REDEN!!!“ brüllt er lautstark.  
  
„Danke. Jetzt bin ich doch wenigstens richtig wach!“ versetze ich trocken.   
  
Es ist mir so rausgerutscht. Und ich gehe einfach – nein, nicht 'einfach'! Ich habe das Gefühl zu zerspringen...! – ...schlage zitternd die Tür hinter mir zu und bewege mich wie ferngesteuert in die Küche...   
...Tee kochen, was sonst...doch dann merke ich, wie meine Hände zittern... Ich denke an die Grappa von Mrs Hudson. Aber andererseits... – ich sollte vielleicht mit dem Alkohol noch warten...und Sherlock würde es sicher nicht gut finden.  
Aber jetzt wird mir wirklich schlecht: Kalter Schweiß bricht mir aus und mein Magen krampft hart und schmerzhaft...  
Ich schleppe mich zum Sofa und kauere mich dort zusammen.   
Jetzt erfasst das Schaudern meinen ganzen Körper.   
Scheiße...?!   
Das kann doch nicht sowas wie Entzugserscheinungen sein?   
Nein, ich hab mich einfach zu sehr aufgeregt, was anderes ist das nicht. Es ist nur gerade zu viel für mich...  
  
Und dann höre ich meine Zähne klappern.  
  
  
„John! Um Himmels willen...! Was ist mit dir?!“ höre ich plötzlich Sherlock entsetzt neben mir stöhnen. Besorgt positioniert er mit einer Hand auf meiner Stirn meinen Kopf so, dass er mir ins Gesicht sehen kann und fühlt meinen Puls.  
„Es ist nichts...! Ich – bin nur ...sauer...“, fauche ich keuchend und mache mich los.  
„Sauer...?“ echot er verständnislos.  
„Ja, mir ist bloß schlecht vor ...Zorn...weil...weil ich es nicht schaffe, dir zu helfen! Weil du mich nicht – nicht an dich ranlässt – an das, was dich so belastet...!“ schimpfte ich erbittert.  
  
Ich hab das nicht sagen wollen – aber ehe er befürchtet, dass ich wirklich jetzt noch eine Art Turkey entwickle, soll er lieber doch wissen, was mit mir los ist!   
Allerdings kommt es jetzt so heraus, als sei ich in erster Linie gekränkt. Gar nicht gut!   
  
„Das ist es? Wirklich?“ hakt er noch ungläubig nach.  
  
„Ich schwöre...“, seufze ich bedauernd. „Ich bin noch geschwächt und mit den Nerven runter – da passiert das schon mal, dass mich so eine plötzliche, heftige Aufregung einfach umhaut. – Geht gleich wieder...“   
  
„Oh, John..., es tut mir Leid...“, jammert Sherlock betreten und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Keinerlei Verachtung. Kein Sarkasmus. Er klingt so gar nicht nach sich selbst.   
  
„Hör schon auf...ist ja gut...“   
  
Seine Hand zuckt – doch noch ehe er sie wegnehmen kann, habe ich Meine darüber gelegt...und Seine entspannt sich.   
  
„Das mit dem Schlafmittel war eine wirklich bescheuerte Bemerkung von mir. Kein Wunder, wenn du da hochgehst, wie 'ne Rakete. Dabei wollte ich doch bloß, dass du dich erholen kannst, sonst gar nichts...!“ versicherte ich.  
  
Der Krampf in meinem Magen hat sich wieder etwas gelockert und ich kann ein bisschen tiefer Luft holen. Das ist schon besser...  
  
„Wir sind wohl beide etwas überreizt...“, gesteht Sherlock ein.  
  
„...milde ausgedrückt...“, korrigiere ich ihn sanft.  
  
„Okay. Komm einfach wieder ins Bett. Ich helf' dir...“  
  
  
  
Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir diesen Krach nun doch so schnell haben beilegen können und stütze mich dankbar und noch immer entkräftet und etwas zittrig auf Sherlock, der mich behutsam in sein Zimmer zurück führt.   
  
„Schon okay, Sherlock, ich brauch' nichts“, seufze ich erleichtert, als ich mich wieder ins Bett kuscheln kann: Der kalte Schweiß bringt mich zum Frösteln.  
So anstrengend dieser Ausdruck auch gewesen ist, jetzt fühle ich mich deutlich ruhiger.  
Er hat mir noch immer nichts konkretes verraten. Das ist mir schon klar. Aber er weiß jetzt, dass ich nicht ganz so verständnislos bin, wie er glaubte und er hat eingestanden, dass ich gar nicht so falsch liege.   
Das ist ein Anfang.  
Auch Sherlock wirkt nicht mehr so verbissen.  
  
Und noch besser geht’s mir, als ich bald darauf höre, dass er ruhig und entspannt atmet.  
  
  
  
Ich erwachte noch vor Sherlock. Er lag mir zugewandt, Hände und Füße in die Besuchsritze gesteckt, als gelte es, kalte Finger und Zehen zu wärmen. Das hatte ich doch schon mal bemerkt...!  
  
Und jetzt?   
Aufstehen und Frühstück machen?   
...oder liegen bleiben...warten.   
Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen übertreiben.  
  
 _Ich fühl' mich wirklich noch nicht so besonders...mir ist ziemlich schwindlig...! _ \- nein, das bringe ich einfach nicht...!  
  
Es war schon neun Uhr durch.   
  
Leise schälte ich mich aus den Federn – und musste feststellen, dass ich wirklich noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war. Trotzdem tapste ich entschlossen nach draußen, bereitete ein sparsames Frühstück mit gekochten Eiern und Toast vor und kam mit zwei Tassen Kaffee zurück. Nicht mehr ganz so lautlos stellte ich die mit dem Zucker bei Sherlock ab und nahm die andere mit auf meine Seite.  
  
Schon atmete Sherlock tiefer ein. Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee und sah in meine Decke gewickelt auf ihn herunter. Wieso war ich gestern Abend nur so verdattert gewesen? Als ob ich nicht schon genauso erleichtert seinen Schlaf, seine Atmung beobachtet hätte...!   
  
Ich musste grinsen, als er nun verschlafen ein Auge öffnete.  
  
„Morgen, Sherlock“, begrüßte ich ihn leise. „Ich hab' ne Kleinigkeit zum Frühstück gemacht, aber hier ist erst mal ein Kaffee – zum aus dem Bett kommen...“  
  
„...John... Wie geht’s dir...?“ nuschelte er besorgt.  
  
„Schon wieder besser, aber...“ Ich brach ab.   
  
„Aber?“ Zwei türkise Augen beobachteten mich forschend.  
  
„...naja..., noch nicht...in Bestform, eben...“  
  
 _Ich kann das nicht._   
  
„Hättest du doch was gesagt. Ich wäre auch ohne Kaffee aus dem Bett gekommen und hätte einfach was von Speedy's holen können.“  
  
„Du hast recht. Wie immer. Vielleicht machen wir das ja morgen so...“, schlug ich vor. – Sorry, Barrett, aber mir ist wichtiger, dass er etwas zur Ruhe kommt...!  
  
  
Später frühstückten wir noch richtig im Wohnzimmer – als es klopfte...   
  
„Ich geh schon...“, sagte Sherlock rasch.  
  
  
Es war Mrs Hudson. Da sie immer noch schmollte, gab es kein munteres 'Huhu' und als sie Sherlock sah, fragte sie spitz: „Mr Holmes? Wie kommt es, dass SIE sich dazu bequemen, die Tür zu öffnen? Ich müsste mal mit dem Menschen sprechen, der den Titel 'Haushaltsvorstand dieser Wohnung' im eigentlichen Sinne verdient...!“  
  
Na, ist ja fein, dass sie nicht nach der 'Dame des Hauses' oder der 'Hausfrau' gefragt hat oder so...!  
  
Ich war bereits auf den Beinen, bereit, Sherlock aus dieser peinlichen Anfeindung zu erlösen.   
„Was gibt es denn, Mrs Hudson?“ fragte ich bemüht munter im Näherkommen.  
Sherlock trollte sich.  
  
„Guten Morgen, John. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie mir mal Ihre Pfanne leihen können, damit ich mehrere Pfannkuchen gleichzeitig machen kann. Heute wird mal wieder für die Bedürftigen gekocht und ich steuere diesmal eine Frittatensuppe bei, da wä- – “  
  
Sie stockte plötzlich und starrte mich an. Mir wurde augenblicklich unbehaglich, als ich begriff, was da vorging. Jetzt, da ich aus dem Schatten trat, bemerkte sie wohl, dass ich ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte...  
  
„John...! Sind Sie krank?“  
  
„Nein, ich...es geht schon wieder..., es ist nichts...“, stammelte ich überrumpelt. „...klar können Sie die Pfanne haben...brauchen Sie auch noch einen großen Topf? ...Mehl oder Öl vielleicht...?“  
  
„Ach, seien Sie doch still; John...!“ Besorgt nahm sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Was ist Ihnen denn nur zugestoßen...inzwischen...?“  
  
SEI STILL...! SEI DOCH BLOSS STILL...!! dachte ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie Sherlock ein noch schlechteres Gewissen machte...!  
  
„Nichts Neues unter der Sonne, Mrs Hudson“, meldete sich Sherlocks sonore Stimme hinter mir – und ich spürte, wie er seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte...anerkennend, beschützend – und tröstlich... „Er hat mal wieder sein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt.“ Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und erklärte dann: „Und deshalb können wir auch diesen Kreuzfahrtfall nicht übernehmen. John braucht dringend Ruhe...“  
  
Mrs Hudson sah mich zutiefst bestürzt an...  
  
  
Einerseits war das ja ziemlich genau das, was ich mir überlegt hatte, aber letztlich dachte ich jetzt bloß noch...  
  
  
  
...Oh, SHIT...!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * zu Mycrofts Simserei: 'sie' ist hier absichtlich klein geschrieben. Da ich 'theimprobableone' für Mycroft halte, denke ich, er macht das auch bei Mails – aber das fällt im Englischen sowieso weniger auf als im Deutschen. Handys haben aber wie 'Word' auch zumeist eine Automatik, so dass sie nach einem Punkt groß schreiben.  
> Ich sollte mal nachkontrollieren, ob ich diese Theorie bisher überall konsequent befolgt habe...
> 
> In TGG sagt SH zwar, MH würde es bevorzugen, anzurufen und nur dann texten, wenn er nicht reden kann, aber ich denke mir folgendes: MH ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann: Untergebenen wie Anthea simst er sicher überwiegend – und auch sagen wir mal David Cameron oder Angela Merkel...aber er ist ja auch der geniale Beobachter. Er kann Stress, Unbehagen, Feindseligkeit etc in einer Stimme erkennen. Deshalb ruft er in (Nord-)Irland oder Nordkorea lieber an – und wenn es um Sherlock geht, will er dessen Stimme hören, um sicher zu sein, dass er in Ordnung ist...


	80. Schlechtes Gewissen ohne Reue...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
Nach dieser Lobeshymne meines Freundes, die mit ihrer pathetisch vorgetragenen Schlichtheit, eingeschlagen war wie eine Bombe, zerbröselte Mrs Hudsons Schmollbollwerk, das sie gegen ihn errichtet hatte, in Sekundenschnelle bis auf die Grundmauern.  
  
Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie an diesem Tag mehr als nur die Pfannkuchen für die Frittatensuppe produzierte – sie delegierte Herstellung des Suppenkonzentrats und dessen Transport an Mrs Turner und 'ihre Jungs' und bestand darauf, uns zu bekochen. Es war mir peinlich, obwohl wir nicht gelogen und auch wirklich nichts übertrieben hatten und es widerstrebte mir ungeheuer, meine Verfassung nicht runterzuspielen – obwohl ich mir sagte, dass das sehr unvernünftig sei.  
  
Ich hatte zwar längst nicht mehr die Wahl und die aktuelle Situation beruhte ohnehin nicht auf meiner Entscheidung, aber ich hätte wieder und wieder beschlossen, dass es wichtiger war, Sherlock eine Pause zu verschaffen, als sich um Barretts dubiose Geschichte zu kümmern; ich hatte also nichts zu bereuen – dennoch hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und wann immer ich zur Uhr sah, kam mir in den Sinn, dass es in Civitavecchia bereits eine Stunde später war und ich musste daran denken, was Barrett wohl gerade machte.  
Um zehn dachte ich: Spätestens jetzt muss er an Bord gehen, aber sicher ist er längst dort, checkt alles durch...wahrscheinlich hat er mir schon die Passagierliste und so weiter gemailt...  
Doch ich hatte mir vorgenommen, nicht nachzusehen.  
...und womöglich hatte meine SMS ja auch alle Hoffnung auf unsere Hilfe zerstört.    
  
Glücklicherweise gelang es mir trotzdem, den größten Teil des Tages zu verschlafen – und zwar fast ohne von der Tilly Briggs zu träumen. Die Hälfte der Zeit verbrachte auch Sherlock im oder besser gesagt auf dem Bett und spielte mit seinem Handy herum.   
Ich fragte mich bisweilen, ob er sich die Recherchen von meinem Laptop gemailt hatte und sie nun mit dem Smartphone fortsetzte...  
Mein Handy war und blieb aus – obwohl mir auch das ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete...  
  
  
Um halb fünf brachte Mrs Hudson uns Gebäck herauf und kochte Tee.   
  
Halb sechs, dachte ich. Nur noch zwei Stunden. Jetzt sind wir endgültig zu spät dran. Sicher gehen jetzt schon die ersten Touris an Bord. Ob er alle Läden abgeklappert hat? Ein netter kleiner harmloser Plausch mit Boutiquebetreiberin und Friseur, Pub-Wirt und Animationsteam...?  
  
Ich riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien, dankte ihr herzlich und lud sie zum Bleiben ein.  
  
„Oh, gerne. Aber nur auf ein Tässchen. Ich habe noch was im Ofen...“, sagte sie, stellte noch eine weitere Tasse auf das Tablett und brachte es zum Tisch.  
  
„Eh, eh, eh! Sie bleiben schön sitzen!“ hielt sie mich zurück und deckte den Tisch.  
Ich sah wirklich noch recht blass und hohlwangig aus – davon hatte ich mich inzwischen überzeugen können. Als Mrs Hudson eingedeckt, die Tassen gefüllt und uns Kuchen auf die Teller geladen hatte, setzte sie sich und sah uns erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Und? Was ist denn nun passiert?“  
„Wir waren da hinter einem Kerl her“, behauptete Sherlock ungerührt. „Und als ich ihn erwischt hatte, fielen zwei andere Typen über mich her. Er war zu seinen Komplizen geflüchtet und hatte mich so in eine Falle gelockt. Jetzt hätte ich eigentlich den Löffel abgeben müssen. Aber John war mir dicht auf den Fersen. Leider hat er einiges einstecken müssen. Aber ich war mit ihm im Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihn über Nacht dabehalten, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Er muss sich eine Weile schonen...“  
  
Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Tee und dachte: Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, ich würde jedes Wort glauben...! Wie er so etwas immer so locker aus dem Ärmel schüttelt! Aber natürlich ist es wirklich besser, Mrs Hudson erfährt nicht, dass sich etwas vergleichbares im Stockwerk über ihr abgespielt hat...   
  
„Meine Güte, John! Das klingt ja furchtbar! Haben Sie Schmerzen?“  
  
„Wir sind mit Analgetika eingedeckt, danke“, sagte Sherlock rasch.  
  
Super. Jetzt musste sie denken, ich sei mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt...!  
  
Bedrückt trank Mrs Hudson ihren Tee zu Ende. Sie reagierte kaum auf meine Komplimente über ihre Koch- und Backkünste.  
„Also, ich komme dann so in drei Stunden mit dem Abendessen. Aber wenn Sie etwas brauchen, melden Sie sich, ja?“ sagte sie dann.  
  
„Vielen Dank, aber wir kommen zurecht. Und machen Sie sich bloß nicht so viele Umstände!“ Diesmal war ich schneller. Aber das lag wohl nicht an mir...  
  
  
In drei Stunden...dann werden sie schon abgelegt haben..., dachte ich.   
  
Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen! ...wie nahe sie wohl an der Küste entlang fahren...? Vielleicht so nahe wie möglich, solange es noch hell ist...  
  
Stopp! Schluss jetzt.   
  
Ich sollte zufrieden und gelassen sein. Sherlock isst, gönnt sich etwas Ruhe. Es ist alles bestens!  
  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wo Mycroft Urlaub macht? Oder ist das geheim?“ fragte ich, um mich abzulenken.  
  
„Es ist geheim. Ein ...Luxushotel mit allem Sicherheitsschnickschnack, streng bewacht und so. Er spielt Golf, Schach, faulenzt. Er ist ein langweiliges Gewohnheitstier... Er hat natürlich eine Stadtwohnung.  
Und dann gibt es da noch ein - Haus, besser gesagt einen...Landsitz..."  
  
"Landsitz?" fragte ich zurück.   
  
Sherlock grinste schräg. „Wie du dir denken kannst, hat Mycroft im Gegensatz zu mir die Ritterwürde nicht abgelehnt...“  
  
„Ou...“, machte ich. „Nun, das hätte auch sehr unhöflich und herablassend gewirkt...“   
  
„Glaub mir, John – wenn es nach Mycroft ginge, hätte er dich spätestens jetzt zum Ritter geschlagen – wenn man denn über dein letztes Heldenstück offen reden könnte...“, bemerkte Sherlock – trocken und beiläufig.  
Ich war für einen Moment sprachlos.  
  
„Ich...dachte, es gäbe keine Helden...“, gab ich dann zurück.  
  
Er sah mich lächelnd an. „Naja..., das ist...eine Metapher...“  
  
  
  
  
  
"...Charlie! Was machst du dir denn bloß für einen Stress? Du kannst doch nicht am ersten Tag alle kennen lernen? Bisher hat dich doch die Kinderbetreuung und der Kosmetiksalon auch nicht interessiert!"   
  
Es war ganz unwillkürlich gekommen: Ich hatte mir diesen Tony, den ersten Offizier, vorgestellt, von dem ich praktisch nichts wusste. Aber ich hatte meine Spekulationen, wie man die Plagen nachbasteln könnte, die ich Sherlock am Freitagnachmittag um die Ohren gehauen hatte, an Barrett gemailt und nun rechnete der sicher wirklich damit, dass jemand Säure, Henna oder was auch immer in die Pools leiten würde...  
  
"Sei doch nicht so nervös!" sagte Tony gerade. "Was ist denn los mit dir? Wir navigieren hier bloß! Du tust ja, als müsstest du das ganze Schiff auf deinen Schultern tragen!"  
  
"Erster, halten Sie den Rand!" befahl ich ihm in Gedanken.  
  
  
  
"John!" hörte ich plötzlich Sherlocks Stimme.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist! – Du hast vor siebenundvierzig Sekunden plötzlich aufgehört zu kauen, aber noch nicht runtergeschluckt und dieses Stück Kuchen schwebt unterdessen sinnlos wartend vor deinem Mund. Also, was geht in deinem kleinen Gehirn vor?"  
  
Ich schluckte. "Oh, äh..., nichts...", behauptete ich lahm und legte den Kuchen auf den Teller zurück. "Alles okay..."  
  
"Denk nicht an Barrett. Was auch immer da vorfallen wird: Er muss einfach nur seinen Job machen und ansonsten durchhalten. Solange er nicht doch noch ausplaudert, dass er Drohungen erhalten hat, passiert ihm nichts."  
  
"Und du? Hast du dir etwa nicht meine Recherchen angesehen? Denkst du nicht auch an die Tilly Briggs?" fragte ich – nicht eben diplomatisch, Watson!  
  
Sherlock seufzte.  
  
"Er hat mir eine SMS geschrieben. Er hofft, dass wir unverletzt sind. Aber nichts von erneuten Drohungen. Was, wenn das ein Test der Reederei war? Vielleicht wollten sie wissen, was er unternehmen wird. Vielleicht ist ja der Juniorchef deshalb dabei..."  
  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an. "Das wäre eine Erklärung!"  
  
"Naja, eine Theorie. Bis jetzt. Ich habe zu wenige Daten", ruderte Sherlock zurück.    
  
"Ich fürchte, dann ist er durchgefallen...", seufzte ich.  
  
"Falls ja, ist das sein Problem. Wir hätten ihm dann zu keinem Zeitpunkt helfen können. Bzw.: Wir haben ihm ja geraten, es zu melden... Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber!"  
  
  
Das versuchte ich. Das versuchte ich wirklich. Aber es gelang mir immer nur phasenweise...  
  
18:30. Jetzt legen sie ab...  
  
Als erstes werden wohl die Familien mit kleineren Kindern essen...vielleicht auch ein paar Senioren, vielleicht auch Asiaten mit Jetlag...hoffentlich ist mit den Speisen alles in Ordnung...  
  
Mrs Hudson hat sich auch für das Abendessen richtig ins Zeug gelegt. Aber sie sagt, sie kann nicht mit uns essen – sie habe heute schon den ganzen Tag gekostet und genascht! Aber ich frage mich, ob das der wahre Grund ist. Denkt sie an Barrett? Haben die jüngsten Vorfälle ihr Angst gemacht und denkt sie, dass sie vorläufig keine weiteren Schauermärchen verträgt?  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen versuche ich, mich mit Fernsehen abzulenken – keine gute Idee: Es gibt Columbo – die Folge auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff, eine Verfilmung von Alistair MacLeans Golden Rendevous, was ebenfalls auf einem Luxusdampfer spielt und – man soll es nicht für möglich halten – Tod auf dem Nil.  
Ich hätte etwas Heiteres gebrauchen können – und einen Nicht-Krimi. Aber alles, was ich in der Richtung fand, war mir dann doch zu albern...   
  
Fernsehen! Wenn man's dann wirklich mal braucht...!  
  
  
Ich fühle mich wirklich noch nicht gut und hin und wieder wird mir ziemlich überfallartig heiß oder kalt – vorzugsweise kalt. Aber das ist alles, es vergeht dann auch rasch wieder, deshalb bin ich sicher, dass es harmlos ist und es beunruhigt mich nicht mehr. Ich hatte das tatsächlich verdrängt, aber ich hatte ähnliche Anfälle nach Afghanistan, eine Art von psychosomatischem Flashback zu meiner lebensbedrohlichen Verfassung, die mir sagen sollten: 'Vergiss nicht, wie knapp es war, pass auf dich auf!' so jedenfalls hatte es mir der Kollege übersetzt, dem ich damals diese Beschwerden gestand. Er riet mir, diese Mahnungen einfach zuzulassen, nicht dagegen anzukämpfen, so würden sie am Besten und nachhaltigsten verschwinden.  
Trotzdem habe ich mir schon den ganzen Tag Mühe gegeben, es vor Sherlock zu verbergen – er ist letzte Nacht wirklich erschrocken, als er mich schlotternd auf den Sofa vorfand...  
  
Eben merkte ich, wie es wieder anfing. Es war noch nicht lange nach dem Essen und plötzlich befürchtete ich, dass ich mich vielleicht würde übergeben müssen. Deshalb schien es diesmal keine Option zu sein, einfach zu bleiben und es quasi auszusitzen, es stumm zu ertragen, sich vielleicht ein wenig zu bewegen, damit das Zittern nicht so auffiel: Ich musste raus hier!  
  
„Ich geh dann mal ins Bett...“, erklärte ich unvermittelt und verkrümelte mich. Dabei glaubte ich Sherlocks misstrauischen Blick zwischen den Schulterblättern zu spüren...  
  
Mit weichen Knien schaffte ich es ins Bett und streckte mich fröstelnd unter der Decke aus. Mein Blutdruck musste gerade ziemlich in den Keller gegangen sein und mein Herz versuchte hektisch seine Arbeit zu machen und wirkte damit gerade ziemlich überfordert...  
Ich versuchte, ruhig und nicht zu tief durchzuatmen und hoffte, dass mein Magen nicht kapitulieren würde.  
  
  
„John?“  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Mein Keuchen, die schlechte Durchblutung meiner Gehörgänge – ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Sherlock mir nachgegangen war.  
  
Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen. Er stand noch in der Tür, schloss sie leise und kroch über seine Betthälfte zu mir.  
  
„Doktor! Würdest DU es gutheißen, wenn ich mich, weil ich merke, dass sich ein Kreislaufkollaps anbahnt, einfach so zurückziehe, ohne dir was zu sagen?“ fauchte er verärgert. Doch in seinen Augen las ich Sorge – und etwas, was da nicht hätte sein dürfen: Das Gefühl von Schuld.  
„Und zu denken, es werde mir nicht auffallen, wie plötzlich du aufgebrochen bist und dass du nicht zuerst ins Bad gehst!“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber es ist harmlos. Nur psychosomatisch. Ich hatte das früher auch schon. Noch bis Ende letzten Jahres, weißt du... Ich bin okay...“  
Er raufte sich genervt die Locken.  
„Okay? Du hast gerade nur unbedeutend mehr Farbe als das Kopfkissen unter dir! – Kann ich irgendwas tun? Brauchst du etwas?“ fragte er dann. „Was gibt’s denn da zu Grinsen?!“  
  
„Ich grinse nicht. Nein, Sherlock, ...es ist nur..., für jemanden, der kein Herz hat, machst du dir schon ziemliche Sorgen...und Vorwürfe – wobei letztere wirklich unangebracht sind! Mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
  
Ich hatte ihn nicht überzeugen können. „Bleib bloß liegen!“ drohte er. „Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!“ Dann ging er ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.  
Als er wiederkam fixierte er mich, als wolle er ergründen, ob ich es inzwischen vielleicht doch gewagt haben könnte, mich zu bewegen...!  
  
Er schlüpfte ins Bett, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen und brummte: „Wenn du ins Bad musst, oder was auch immer, sagst du Bescheid! Auch wenn ich im Tiefschlaf liegen sollte – haben wir uns verstanden!?“  
„Versprochen. Obwohl das wirklich nicht nö- – “   
„JOHN!“  
„Okay, Sherlock...“, lenkte ich ein. Sonst würde er sich womöglich noch wachhalten...  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich leicht und glücklich...ich hatte keine konkrete Erinnerung daran, aber, was auch immer ich da geträumt haben mochte, es musste wunderbar gewesen sein...ich war immer noch richtig euphorisch und kicherte verdutzt und lautlos ins Dunkel...  
  
  
EUPHORISCH?!?!  
  
  
Scheiße!  
  
  
Jetzt war ich wirklich geschockt, denn gerade war mir klar geworden, WOVON ich da geträumt haben musste. Mir wurde ganz schlecht vor Schreck – oder war auch das die Erinnerung an die emetische Wirkung des Heroins? Schon stellten sich Schüttelfrost und ein Schweißausbruch ein.  
  
Was heißt das jetzt!? Dass ich schon abhängig bin? Was? Psychisch? ...physisch?! – Keine Panik, jetzt...! Erinnere dich! Erinnere dich an den Absturz: Diese unerträgliche Traurigkeit, die Schwäche, die Krämpfe! Erinnere dich an die Kehrseite der Medaille! – Nie wieder! Es ist nicht wunderbar – es ist eine scheußliche Lüge, nichts weiter! Falsche Versprechungen, die Leben zerstören... –  so versuchte ich mich, zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber das schien alles noch schlimmer zu machen.  
  
„Sherlock?!“ ächzte ich keuchend – mein Würgen würde ihn ja ohnehin aufwecken, und dann wäre er zu Recht verärgert.  
Ich langte nach rechts und bekam seine Schulter zu fassen.  
  
„SHERLOCK!!!“ stieß ich gepresst hervor. Dann merkte ich, wie er sich halb aufrichtete.  
  
„John? Was...?“ nuschelte er schlaftrunken.    
  
„Eimer. Bad. Unterschrank“, bellte ich abgehackt.  
  
In Windeseile gehorchte er, turnte, um Zeit zu sparen über das Bett und mich herüber und kam keine Sekunde zu früh.   
Ich hatte bereits nichts mehr im Magen, aber das machte es nicht besser. Unter schmerzhaften Krämpfen würgte ich Säure und Galle heraus, schnappte dazwischen hastig nach Luft, und hoffte, dass ich nicht zusammenbrechen würde. Aber als es endlich vorbei war, war ich wirklich dicht dran: Mir war schwarz vor Augen und ich rollte mich mit letzter Kraft zurück auf den Rücken.  
  
Hilflos spürte ich, wie Sherlock die Decke über meinen schlotternden Körper legte, meine Lungen schienen gerade ihren eigenen Kopf zu haben und sie waren in Panik. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf ihre stummen Hilfeschreie zu reagieren und rang nach Atem, obwohl mein Magen dabei scheußlich schmerzte.   
Als der größte Lufthunger gestillt war und sich die körperliche Verzweiflung zu legen begann, zwang mich, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
„Mein Gott, John..., was war das eben?“ fragte Sherlock betroffen. Er hatte inzwischen die Nachttischlampe angeknipst und sah, die Hände auf meinen zitternden Schultern, auf mich herunter.  
  
Ich war außerstande, mir eine Ausrede zu überlegen, dazu war ich viel zu ausgepumpt. Sorry, Sherlock...! Das wird dich jetzt sicher schockieren...   
  
„Ich bin – aufgewacht und war so – unfassbar glücklich. Aber dann...hab ich's kapiert – ich muss von – dem Heroinrausch – geträumt haben... Und dann hatte ich plötzlich Angst, ich könnte jetzt schon süchtig sein...und es war – alles wieder da – ganz körperlich, ganz real...“ Mir fehlte die Luft, um weiter zu reden. Aber eigentlich war ja auch alles gesagt.  
  
Sherlock schluckte heftig und seine Augen wurden feucht...  
  
„Nein, bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe!“ flehte ich leise und schob meine zitternde Linke unter der Decke hervor.   
  
Sherlock zögerte. Ein kleines Zucken verriet mir, dass wohl ein Teil von ihm einfach die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Aber dann nahm er doch meine Hand. Seine waren viel wärmer – trotz des Schreckens.  
„John...“ Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und rannen die blassen eingefallenen Wangen herab.  
  
„Bitte, nicht... Ist ja gut...“, stöhnte ich leise.   
  
Mein Freund atmete heftig auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Brauchst du eine Wärmflasche, einen Tee – irgendetwas?“  
  
„Nein, es geht gleich wieder...“, versicherte ich.   
  
Er hob seine Rechte von meinem Handrücken, der plötzlich kalt wurde, und – knipste die Lampe wieder aus.  
  
Unwillkürlich krampfte ich meine Hand um die Seine und sagte ihm damit unmissverständlich: Lass mich jetzt bloß nicht los, du selbsternannter Soziopath!  
Es war nur ein Sekundenbruchteil, in dem die Panik zurückzukommen drohte, Aber Sherlock griff seinerseits fester zu, legte seine Rechte zurück auf meinen Handrücken.  
  
„Hab keine Angst. Dir wird das nicht passieren“, versicherte er. „Und ich würde es auch gar nicht zulassen!“  
  
Ich nickte dankbar. Doch meine Augen hatten sich schon wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich konnte den schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?“ murmelte ich müde.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und schickte dadurch zwei weitere Tränen den ersten hinterher. Dann schniefte er entschlossen und begann mit einer ganz fremden kleinen brüchigen Stimme: „Weißt du..., als es dir so schlecht ging...als es gerade besonders schlimm war...da war kurz zuvor Mycroft eingetroffen...“, er der sonst so eloquent aus dem Stegreif druckreife Sätze herunterrattern konnte, stolperte ganz unbeholfen in diese Schilderung. „Er hatte gerade erst erfahren, dass wir hier waren und was überhaupt los war...  
Er war stinksauer. Er war...eifersüchtig, weil ich...weil ich...weil...ich solche Angst um dich hatte“, brachte er endlich hervor. „Zumindest dachte ich das... Soziopath... Ich wollte, dass er geht. Aber er blieb – obwohl er es kaum mitansehen konnte. Als er dann auch noch zu – zu heulen anfing, brachte er mich zur Weißglut. 'Verschwinde halt, wenn du das nicht erträgst, du Weichei!' hab ich ihn angebrüllt. Wirklich: Wieso wartete er nicht draußen? Ich hab's nicht verstanden! ...ich hab's nicht verstanden...“, wiederholte er – es klang weich und bedauernd.  
„Und dann – er hat ein paar Mal nach Luft gerungen und ich dachte nur: 'Na, hoffentlich kotzt er jetzt nicht auch noch!' So sah er nämlich aus, aber ich hatte gerade nur...Abscheu übrig...und...ja: Hass...“ Er sah mich erschöpft an, als erwarte er jetzt ein vernichtendes Urteil von mir.  
„Ach, Sherlock, du warst total durcheinander! Ich bin sicher, dass er das inzwischen verstanden hat. Vielleicht...vielleicht schreibst du ihm eine SMS...?“ schlug ich unsicher vor.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war ja noch nicht alles. Denn dann...dann hat er mich angeschrien: 'Vielleicht begreifst du jetzt endlich wenigstens ein bisschen, was du mir damals angetan hast?! Ich hätte es doch durchziehen sollen!'  
  
...durchziehen? Was 'durchziehen'? Diese Vokabel klang nicht mal nach Mycroft.  
  
„Das...das war noch vor Mag...ist über sieben Jahre her...ich hatte gerade den ersten Entzug hinter mir. Mycroft hatte mich in eine Klinik gesteckt, nachdem ich mir fast den Goldenen Schuss verpasst hatte...kurz vor Weihnachten ließ er mich abholen auf seinen Landsitz. Aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Ich wurde einerseits betüttelt, andererseits streng bewacht. Nachts schlossen sie mich ein. Alle begegneten mir mit Misstrauen, ja mit Verachtung. Niemand schien zu begreifen, dass...dass es nicht gleichbedeutend mit Glück ist, wenn man aus einem guten Elternhaus stammt und intelligent und gesund ist...! Ich fühlte mich, als sollte ich lebenslänglich in Gefangenschaft bleiben...“  
  
„Entschuldige“, wagte ich unsicher, die Pause zu nutzen. „Ich denke das nicht...ich meine, ich halte niemanden, der unglücklich ist, für undankbar, bloß, weil die Ursache für seinen Kummer nicht gleich erkennbar ist. Aber...sagst du mir..., was es war...?“ bat ich.  
  
Er schauderte und ließ meine Hand los.   
  
„Ein andermal...“, entschied er dann und – verstummte.   
  
  
Scheiße...!   
  
Hatte ich es jetzt vermasselt?!   
Er hatte mir gerade anvertrauen wollen, was ihn so fertig machte und ich ruinierte das durch –   
  
Ach, verdammt...!  
  
  
  



	81. Geständnis?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, das war dumm gelaufen! Ich hätte doch wirklich therapieerfahren genug sein sollen und ihn reden lassen...zumindest hätte die Pause länger sein müssen, um nachzuhaken – wieso war ich nur so ungeduldig gewesen...?  
  
„Okay, entschuldige, dass ich gefragt habe“, bat ich. „Also, was...war an diesem Weihnachten...?“  
  
„...ich – ich hol uns mal eine Flasche Wasser. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?“  
  
Mir war, als fühlte ich förmlich, wie die Hoffnung in mir zusammenbrach. „Nein, nichts...“, murmelte ich kraftlos und spürte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich war wütend auf mich. Und ich war erschöpft...  
  
Lautlos fluchend wischte ich Tränen und Schweiß mit dem Ärmel von meinem Gesicht und versuchte, mich etwas zu beruhigen. Schließlich setzte ich mich auf, rutschte zum Kopfende des Bettes, lehnte mich an und nahm schon mal mein Glas zur Hand.   
  
Als Sherlock zurückkam, stockte er einen Moment, als hätte er nicht einkalkuliert, dass ich inzwischen meine Position verändert haben könnte und nicht wisse, was er davon halten solle. Dann schloss er die Tür, kroch samt Wasserflasche ins Bett, schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an und schenkte mir ein. Dabei stützte er sich auf den linken Ellenbogen, der Ärmel rutschte hoch und gab den Blick auf drei Nikotinpflaster frei.  
  
„Ein Drei-Pflaster-Problem?“ platzte ich heraus.  
„...ich...brauchte – einen Moment, um... – nun trink schon!“ unterbrach er sich ungeduldig. Ich gehorchte und war mir darüber im Klaren, dass er mich dabei genaustens beobachtete und hoffte deshalb, meine Hand werde nicht zittern – oder wenigstens nicht sehr...  
Ich stellte das leere Glas auf den Nachttisch. „Was wolltest du sagen?“  
„Geht's dir wirklich besser? Ich glaube, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen...“  
  
MIST! dachte ich, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, rutschte wieder Richtung Fußende und rollte mich auf der rechten Seite zusammen.  
  
Sherlock drehte mir den Rücken zu und löschte das Licht.   
Und ich zog mich gedanklich zu einer mentalen Selbstgeißelung zurück...  
  
  
  
  
„Weißt du... – es war so... Mycroft dachte wohl wirklich, dass er mir...helfen würde... Indem er mich abschirmt und von allen Möglichkeiten, an irgendwelchen Stoff zu kommen fernhält...“  
  
Ich erstarrte und wagte kaum zu atmen, völlig überrascht, dass er nun doch den Faden wieder aufnahm.  
  
„Er...gab sich Mühe... Und er versuchte - Weihnachten mit mir zu feiern. Dabei musste er doch wissen, dass ich es hasste...!"  
  
Hasste?! dachte ich entsetzt und beobachtete ratlos seinen gekrümmten Rücken zwischen den angespannten Schultern. Aber er hatte doch gejubelt 'es ist Weihnachten!' als er damals aufbrach, um Lestrade bei den Serienselbstmorden zu helfen! Also auch nur...eine Metapher? Doch ich wollte ihn nicht nochmal unterbrechen. Nicht, dass er am Ende noch wirklich dicht machte, weil er befürchtete, dass ich ihn ja doch nicht verstehen könne. Auch mein Verhältnis zu Weihnachten war alles andere als ungetrübt...  
  
„Doch, er...bemühte sich... Er verbrachte Zeit mit mir, forderte mich im Schach heraus...ich glaube, ein oder zwei Mal hat er mich sogar absichtlich gewinnen lassen... Er bat mich, Geige zu spielen und begleitete mich am Klavier. Er spielte sogar Stücke, die er selber nicht leiden kann, weil ich sie mag... Naja, er war damals noch nicht ganz so...wichtig, dazu kam es im Jahr darauf. Deshalb hat er das einrichten können... Aber wie auch immer – für mich war das alles...grässlich, richtig beklemmend. Ich sah nur, dass seine ganzen Aktionen berechnend waren. Wie...diplomatische Bemühungen mit einem schwierigen Verhandlungspartner...Er wollte doch bloß, dass ich funktionierte, keinen Schandfleck für ihn darstellte... Ich machte nur mit, damit er es nicht merken sollte. Aber eigentlich wollte ich nur raus da und mir Stoff besorgen... Natürlich wäre ich am Liebsten abgehauen, aber wenn ich meine Ruhe haben wollte, musste ich Mycroft glauben machen, dass ich clean war, und dass er mich gehen lassen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte er Vertrauen zu mir und ließ mich allein... Er fuhr eines Morgens nach London und würde am Abend zurück sein. Ich hab mich rausgeschlichen, bin zum nächsten größeren Bahnhof getrampt, hab mich bei den Junkies ein bisschen umgehört und am Nachmittag war ich mit Stoff zurück. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, aber ich war vernünftig genug, mich noch zu beherrschen, denn ich wusste, je nachdem, wann Mycroft zurückkommen würde, wäre die Zeit zu knapp gewesen. Ich wäre aufgeflogen. Aber zu Silvester hatte Mycroft dann doch eine gesellschaftliche Verpflichtung. Eigentlich hatte er mich mitnehmen wollen, aber ich täuschte eine aufkeimende Erkältung vor und ich war auch wirklich noch nicht wieder fit genug für so etwas. Auch die meisten vom Personal hatten frei und gingen aus. Die Gelegenheit war also günstig für ein Feuerwerk besonderer Art... Silvesterparties zeichnen sich vor allem dadurch aus, dass man eigentlich nicht gut schon vor wenigstens ein Uhr gehen kann...Ich war also sicher, genügend Zeit zu haben.    
Doch in den letzten Tagen seit meinem Einkauf war meine Vorfreude auf den nächsten Fix einer rabenschwarzen Stimmung gewichen.   
Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, mir eine Überdosis zu verpassen...“  
  
  
Halb und halb hatte ich so etwas kommen sehen, aber als er es wirklich aussprach, schockierte es mich doch noch sehr. Ich hielt mir den Mund zu, um nur ja keinen Entsetzenslaut von mir zu geben.  
  
  
...oder war das wieder falsch...?! Wieso redete er nicht weiter?! Glaubte er etwa, ich sei eingeschlafen, weil ich mich beherrscht hatte?  
Scheiße aber auch!  
  
  
„Sherlock...?“ stöhnte ich leise.  
  
Da rollte er sich auf den Rücken, ließ dann seine Linke langsam und etwas stockend bis über die Besuchsritze hinüber wandern und sagte, den Blick senkrecht zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet: „Nein, schon gut. Das ist lange vorbei... Bitte, beruhige dich...“  
  
Zögernd schob ich meine Linke über Sherlocks.  
  
„Ich glaube, dir ist der Gedanke auch nicht fremd...“, fuhr er fort.   
Ich erstarrte. MIKE!!!  
  
„Woher weißt du...?!“ flüsterte ich entsetzt.  
  
„Naja, ich hab's deduziert...aus einer Bemerkung, die Mike gemacht hat, als er dich hier pflegte...es ging dir schon wieder etwas besser – aber Mike war...richtig durcheinander. Dabei war das noch vor deinem Nervenzusammenbruch und dem Fiasko mit dem Zolpi. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was ihn so beunruhigt. Er hat mich nur inständig gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen – und mich dann belehrt, dass seelische Wunden ebenso lebensgefährlich sein können wie körperliche... Was sonst konnte er meinen? Später schien er aber deshalb nicht mehr besorgt zu sein.“   
  
Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu und sah mich an, dann warf er sich auf die linke Seite – entzog mir dabei seine Hand – aber nur um gleich mit seiner rechten meine Puls zu fühlen und fragte: „Hast du ihm anvertraut, dass du mal an Selbstmord gedacht hast?“  
  
„Scheiße, ja, das hab ich...!“ gestand ich und ärgerte mich. Ein wenig deshalb, weil er hatte den Lügendetektor spielen wollen, aber auch über Mike – und am meisten über mich selbst. „Aber das ist völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen! Ich hab ihm unter dem Siegel der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht verraten, dass ich eine Zeit lang dachte: 'Okay, wenn ich es gar nicht mehr aushalte, dann kann ich ein Ende machen.' Aber dieser Gedanke hat mir geholfen, nicht durchzudrehen. So musste ich es nicht als unausweichlich ansehen, dass ich noch mehrere unerträgliche Jahrzehnte vor mir habe! Wie ein trockener Alkoholiker, der sich immer nur einen Tag vornimmt..., verstehst du? Und ich hab Mike damit doch eigentlich sagen wollen, dass es mir seitdem so unendlich viel besser geht. Weil ich...wieder eine Aufgabe habe...Ich wollte ihm doch nur danken...“ ...für dich, Sherlock...! Ich sah ihn an und legte meine rechte Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht ins Kissen und seufzte auf. „Seit zehn Wochen hab ich dich danach fragen wollen...“  Dann legte er die Handflächen zusammen. „Immer wieder...immer, wenn es dir schlecht ging – und dann...“ Er sah mich an.   
  
Oh, Scheiße...! Jetzt wusste ich, was er meinte...!  
  
„Dann warst du...so weit weg..., dass es weiter nicht ging...“, stammelte er keuchend.  
  
„Ach, Gott, Sherlock...!“ Ich hievte mich hastig auf den rechten Ellenbogen hoch. „Das – das war doch in dem Sinne kein Todeswunsch. Ich – ich war einfach völlig mit den Nerven fertig, wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Deshalb war ich verzweifelt! Es war eigentlich nur ein Ausraster! Ein bescheuerter Einfall, den ich Idiot leider laut ausgesprochen habe! Mehr nicht! Ich hätte das nicht gemacht...!“  
  
Er schluckte gequält. „Doch hättest du! Du hast es ja gerade wieder bewiesen! Du wusstest, dass es tödlich enden konnte..., das Ergebnis wäre das Gleiche gewesen...“ lächelte er bitter. „Du warst auch damals bereit dazu. Und ich – ich – hatte keine Möglichkeit, dich aufzuhalten...“ Seine Stimme, seine Atmung, die hervorgepressten Worte – er klang, gelänge es ihm gerade noch so, nicht loszuschluchzen.  
  
„Aber das hast du doch! Du hast mir aus meiner Verzweiflung geholfen, mir gezeigt, wie dumm dieser Gedanke war...! Sherlock! Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du überhaupt noch daran denkst! Du löschst doch auch sonst jeden Ballast...“ Unsicher umschloss ich seine Hände mit den Meinen und spürte, dass er zitterte. „Und, Sherlock, Freitag: Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dich damit töten wollten. Und vor allem: Ich war sicher, du würdest mich nicht sterben lassen...“  
  
Er zog seine Hände aus den Meinen – was mich etwas erschreckte, doch dann merkte ich, dass er sie zu benötigen glaubte, um sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. Seine Atemzüge blieben zittrig, beinahe krampfhaft. Ich kniete mich direkt neben ihn und begann über seinen bebenden Rücken zu streichen. „Beruhige dich. Es ist alles okay...“, flüsterte ich sanft.  
  
„Es...es hätte keinerlei Sicherheit gegeben, wenn du dich geopfert hättest...nicht in diesem Fall, aber – du würdest so etwas tun...“ Er sah mich an.  
  
„Du warst damals drauf und dran, auf dieses Scheiß-Semtex zu schießen. Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Ja, ich gebe es zu.... Und, Sherlock: Ich bin Soldat...“  
  
Ich versuchte, nicht genervt zu klingen, denn ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil von mir, wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was in dieser Silvesternacht vorgefallen war!  
   
Sherlock schluckte schwer und versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, dann warf er sich plötzlich herum, so dass ich ratlos zurückzuckte. Doch er versorgte sich nur mit einem Glas Wasser.  Dann lehnte er seinen Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und sah mich an. „Du hast Fragen...“  
„Wenn es dir jetzt nicht zu viel ist...? ...wie hast du dich entschieden, damals an Silvester...?“  
  
„Oh, ich hab mich nicht wirklich entschieden...", erklärte er bitter, "ich hab mir die Dosis zubereitet, die kurz vor dem Entzug, also kurz vor der Überdosis normal für mich gewesen war. Mein Körper war aber entwöhnt und noch geschwächt – also würde das wahrscheinlich zu viel für mich sein. Aber ich konnte nicht ganz sicher sein – und niemand würde beurteilen können, was genau ich mir dabei gedacht hatte. Man würde es für ein Versehen halten. – Das war damals, John. Wirklich, das ist lange vorbei. Also, reg' dich nicht auf...“, unterbrach er sich.  
„Schon gut, red' nur weiter...“  
„Ich hatte mich auf den Dachboden zurückgezogen. Natürlich war es saukalt dort, aber ich hatte mir einen Radiator hingestellt – und bald würde ich die Kälte ja sowieso nicht mehr spüren. Ich hatte gerade den Schlauch um meinen Arm gebunden und war drauf und dran, mir diesen Schuss zu verpassen, als die Tür aufflog und Mycroft hereinplatzte! Er war außer sich und stürzte sich sofort auf mich. Ich war noch geschwächt und ihm kaum gewachsen. Er entwand mir die Spritze, sprang auf und schrie mich an: 'Du undankbares Balg! Dir zeig ich's! Dir zeig ich's! Du wirst schon sehen!' – “  
Ich zuckte zusammen, weil Sherlock mich nun tatsächlich anbrüllte, als würde er vor Zorn und Verzweiflung völlig ausrasten – hoffentlich hatte Mrs Hudson ein Schlafmittel genommen...!   
„Ich hab erst gar nicht kapiert, wie er das meint! Ich dachte: Na, toll, jetzt steckt er mich in die Psychiatrie, lässt mich entmündigen, ...sowas eben, aber dann sah ich – “ Sherlock keuchte auf. „Er versuchte, sich das Heroin selber zu injizieren! JOHN! Er war verzweifelt genug, DAS zu riskieren, um mir einen Spiegel vorzuhalten! Einen Denkzettel zu verpassen! ...und...vielleicht auch, weil...weil...wenn es mir wirklich egal wäre, dass er sich das antat... Ich weiß nicht. Er hat ja nicht wissen können, dass ihn diese Dosis umgebracht hätte – ohne Hilfe jedenfalls...  
  
...so...wie du...“  
  
„Mein Gott, Sherlock! Und dann?“ fragte ich.  
  
Er lehnte schwer den Kopf an die Wand und ließ ihn nach rechts rollen. Anscheinend konnte er mir bei dem, was nun kommen würde, nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
„Naja, er hatte sich natürlich noch nie gespritzt und während er da noch rumstocherte, bin ich wieder auf die Beine gekommen und zu ihm – ...Gezittert hat er auch noch, so war er mit den Nerven fertig – trotzdem versuchte er wirklich, die Vene auf dem Handrücken zu punktieren. Er trug ja noch den Smoking und traute es sich wahrscheinlich noch weniger zu, die Armvene zu erwischen  – aber ich nahm ihm die Spritze ab. Es war nicht mehr schwer, weil er jetzt schon völlig erschöpft war von seinem Ausbruch. Ich hab das Zeug vor seinen Augen in die Luft gedrückt und die Spritze beiseite geworfen. Demonstrativ. Und in dem Moment war es mir wirklich ernst. Er hat mich unter Tränen umarmt – oder eher, sich verzweifelt an mich geklammert. Er schwankte, war knapp davor, zusammenzubrechen. Ich...brachte kein Wort heraus, ...konnte ihn nur festhalten. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt...so würde ich ihn auch nicht mehr erleben..."  
  
Ich dachte an unsere Rückkehr aus Isfahan, als uns Mycroft auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz in Empfang genommen hatte, aber ich sagte nichts.  
  
"Wir...sind nie gut miteinander ausgekommen – auch wenn er sich immer wieder Mühe gegeben hat..., aber... als ich danach doch wieder rückfällig wurde..., ließ er mich wissen, ich sei für ihn gestorben...“ Er seufzte schwer.  
„Heute denke ich: Er hat sich damals wohl einfach eine Weile ganz abgrenzen müssen. Selbstschutz, du verstehst...  mache es ja nicht anders...Aber immer, wenn ich im Krankenhaus landete, war er dann doch da... Beim ersten Wiedersehen, hab ich ihn als inkonsequenten Jammerlappen bezeichnet und mich beschwert, dass es ein leeres Versprechen gewesen sei, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen müsse – das sei ja wieder typisch! Erst nach einer Weile bekam ich mit, wie viel Macht er inzwischen erlangt hatte, und was für Möglichkeiten, mich zu bespitzeln sich ihm jetzt auftaten... Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer! Ich dachte daran, auszuwandern, ich hab's sogar versucht... Ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, mir fehlte die Energie...ich hielt es nur in London aus...und dann – im Winter drauf...las mich Mag von der Straße auf...“  
  
  
„Sherlock – “  
  
„NEIN – kommentier' das jetzt nicht. Und frag' nicht weiter. Ich war dir diese Erklärung schuldig, nach dem, was du für mich getan hast. Aber das war's. Kein Wort mehr darüber!“ Seine Stimme war plötzlich hart wie Granit.  
„Sherlock, ich dachte, es hilft dir vielleicht, darüber zu reden, nicht weil du mir was schuldest – !“  
„SCHLUSS!“ zischte er drohend.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. „Okay, Sherlock“, murmelte ich gepresst, immer noch ihm schräg gegenüber kniend...und vollkommen ratlos, was ich hätte tun können.  
  
„Ich...ich muss jetzt allein sein. Nein, bleib wo du bist. Ich gehe in dein Zimmer. Es ist in Ordnung.“  
  
\- schon gut...  
\- das versteh' ich...  
\- schlaf gut, Sherlock...  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, jedes Wort würde falsch sein und schwieg frustriert. Erst als er weg war, vergrub ich mich niedergeschlagen unter der Decke.  
  
    
Lange lag ich wach. Zuerst tat mir nur Mycroft Leid...ich konnte ihn bildlich vor mir sehen, wie er verzweifelt versuchte, seinen kleinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen, zu allem bereit. Dann die Schmähungen, die er hatte einstecken müssen... Bestimmt war das kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Hätte ich es doch sagen sollen? 'Du hast es vielleicht verdrängt, aber Mycroft hat dich weinend umarmt, als wir von Isfahan kamen'...?  
  
Aber Sherlock hatte mir all das nicht erzählt, damit ich mehr Verständnis für Mycroft hätte, oder weil er inzwischen hätte eingestehen können, wie unglücklich er seinen großen Bruder gemacht hatte, nein: Er hatte davon angefangen, weil er mich nicht verlieren wollte. Weil er wollte, dass ich ihn verstand, dass ich einordnen konnte, weshalb er gerade neben der Spur war.   
  
Aber wie war das denn nun Freitagnacht ausgegangen?! Mycroft hatte also an dieses Silvester erinnert, sich geärgert, oder zumindest so geredet, als ärgere er sich jetzt wieder wirklich, dass ihm damals nicht gelungen war, sich selbst diesen Dreck zu spritzen – dabei war das so völlig undenkbar! Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Er musste absolut, absolut verzweifelt gewesen sein damals...! Und jetzt? Sollte ich ihn fragen? – Okay, er war sowieso gerade in Urlaub... Aber es sah ja nicht danach aus, als ob Sherlock es mir noch erzählen würde. Er hatte wohl plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt, zu viel preisgegeben zu haben – und dicht gemacht. Vielleicht weil er mein Mitgefühl für Mycroft bemerkt hatte. Es musste Sherlock vorkommen, als ob ich seine Aussage gegen ihn verwenden wollte – dabei hatte ich doch noch gar nichts gesagt! Also war es die Angst, wieder missverstanden und verurteilt zu werden? Oder bloß sein schlechtes Gewissen, das er aber nicht zu Wort kommen lassen wollte – oder konnte, weil er jetzt noch viel zu sehr mit meinem Opfer beschäftigt war...  
Und doch hatte es einen Punkt gegeben, wo er sich völlig darüber im Klaren gewesen war, wozu sich Mycroft bereit gefunden hatte: 'so wie du', hatte er gesagt. Aber wir wussten es beide: Seine Vernunft und sein gesunder Selbsterhaltungstrieb waren Mycroft im Weg gewesen. Das letzte bisschen kriminelle Energie hatte dann doch gefehlt, sich das Zeug einfach unter die Haut oder in einen Muskel zu spritzen. Es hätte nicht diesen abrupten Kick gegeben, aber auch so wäre es gefährlich und sicher auch beängstigend genug geworden...  
  
Wieso hatte diese Beichte so enden müssen? Was hätte ich tun müssen, sagen müssen, damit sie anders ausgegangen wäre? Oder gab es nichts...?  
Er lag fast direkt über mir, bloß ein Stockwerk entfernt. Aber er war ... so weit weg..., dass es weiter nicht ging...  
  
  
Plötzlich war da ein Ton...ein langer, seufzender Ton...und dann hörte ich, dass Sherlock...zögerlich nach einer Melodie tastend, Geige zu spielen begann...!  
Er hatte gesagt, er müsse allein sein...aber das war jetzt fast zwei Stunden her...! Ich stand auf, wickelte mich in meinen Bademantel und trat hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Er musste ganz oben sein: Im dritten Stock...  
Ich holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und ging in den zweiten Stock hinauf, um dort noch eine Weile zuzuhören und später Tee zu kochen.   
Es klang melancholisch und bisweilen gequält, aber dennoch schön – auf eine geradezu schmerzhafte Art...  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später machte ich mich mit dem fertigen Tee auf den Weg in den dritten Stock. Schwach hing Zigarettenrauch in der Luft, bereits kalt. Die knarrenden Dielen verrieten mich – Sherlock fuhr herum.  
„Entschuldige...ich wollte nur nach dir sehen...Dir muss doch kalt sein, hier oben...“, begann ich unsicher.  
Er legte die Geige und den Bogen beiseite und kam mir entgegen.   
„Du...bist so nachsichtig mit mir...keine Vorhaltungen...keine Verachtung...?“ Seine Stimme schwankte ein wenig.   
Er ergriff dankbar den dargebotenen Tee und machte eine einladende Geste zu einer alten Holzkiste hin.    
Ich ließ mich erleichtert dort nieder. ganz rechts an der Kante. „Ich wollte, wissen, was dich bedrückt; helfen, wenn möglich..." Ich nippte nervös an meinem Tee. "Und, um ehrlich zu sein: Mycroft hatte am Sonntag angefragt, wie's dir geht. Das...war seltsam, er hatte dich ja ein paar Stunden zuvor noch gesehen, also hab ich ihn gefragt, ob dich diese Situation an eine alte Geschichte erinnert haben könnte...Er deutete an, er...hätte dir da etwas an den Kopf geworfen...“, ich verstummte schließlich. „Ich werd' ihm natürlich kein Wort sagen!“ versicherte ich rasch. „Das tue ich nie! Ich gebe es zwar zu, wenn es dir schlecht geht und er das sowieso schon ahnt, aber das – “  
„Schon gut, John. Ich weiß...“ Er setzte sich neben mich. Es war fast etwas zu eng. Aber die Nähe störte ihn nicht und diese Position hatte den Effekt, dass er mich nicht ansehen musste.  
“Gut...!“ seufzte ich erschöpft.   
Einen Krach mit ihm, oder gar eine eisige Stille wäre wahrscheinlich mehr gewesen, als ich jetzt hätte verkraften können.   
  
Wir tranken einträchtig schweigend unseren Tee. Ich war voll und ganz zufrieden. So für den Moment war alles in Ordnung, so wie es war.   
Eine unerwartete Berührung ließ mich zusammenzucken. Sherlocks Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter. „Du zitterst ja vor Kälte! Sag doch was, du Idiot!“ Er sprang auf und zog mich auf die Füße.  
„Sh-Sherlock – !“ entfuhr es mir. „Ich...ich bin okay, es geht schon. Du hast recht, mir ist kalt...“, setzte ich verdattert hinzu.  
„Na, dann komm...Lass die Becher einstweilen hier...“  
  
Ich folgte ihm nach unten und schlüpfte zurück ins Bett – dankbar, dass er nicht länger allein sein wollte. Trotz allem brauchte ich noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich wieder warmgezittert hatte. Oder besser gesagt, ich war erschöpft eingeschlafen, noch bevor es so weit kam...   
  
  
   
  


	82. Riesenratte...?!

  
  
_Nicht schon wieder!_  
  
Ich erstarrte vor Schreck.   
  
_Nein, nein, das ist nicht möglich...!_  
  
Aber ich sah ja, dass es so war, sah mich selbst, wie schon einmal: Leblos, bleich, an ein Beatmungsgerät und Infusionen angeschlossen. Sherlock kauerte an meiner Seite, eine Hand auf meiner Stirn, die andere zur Faust geballt und starrte mit bitterer, besorgter Miene auf mich herunter: "John. Hör zu, ...du bist in den besten Händen...sie tun hier alles, was möglich ist, wirklich alles, ich weiß das...es ist...ein neues Mittel, weißt du...du wirst es schaffen...du hast es schon einmal geschafft! Halt durch, ja? Es wird alles gut...", redete er mir aufmunternd zu.  
Aber sein Blick war düster...  
  
Ich muss da wieder rein, dachte ich – und mit 'da' meinte ich meinen Körper, der wie eine leere Hülle in diesem Intensivbett lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Nur zwei, drei Yards schienen mich von ihm zu trennen – und doch war er so weit weg, dass es weiter nicht ging. Ich schaffte es nicht, näher heran zu kommen. Kein Inch.  
  
  
Hilfesuchend sah ich mich um...  
  
Etwas abseits standen zwei Männer: Ein Älterer im weißen Kittel mit Brille, der konzentriert und irgendwie verärgert wirkte und ein anderer, der angezogen war, als käme er direkt aus einem Urlaubsparadies: Blaues Hawaiihemd mit weißen Pfauen und halblange hellbeige Hosen. Sonnenbrand an Armen und Beinen. Doch im Gesicht war die Haut blass und er sah auch nicht im geringsten erholt aus.  
"Sie...sind immer noch nicht zufrieden, Professor...", begann er – und dann merkte ich, wer es war! Mycroft – in einem Undercoveroutfit, gerade von den Seychellen zurück.  
Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hatte schon einen Herzstillstand, ganz kurz bevor Sie eintrafen."  
Mycroft nickte seufzend.  
"So weit ich gehört habe, hat ihr Bruder ihn zwar beatmet, aber die Sauerstoffsättigung in seinem Blut war trotzdem ziemlich grenzwertig. Es war sehr schwierig, ihn richtig einzustellen. Sicher deshalb, weil wir es noch nie mit einem Kandidaten zu tun hatten, der...nicht suchtkrank ist. Er hat eine ganz andere Toleranzschwelle. Für ihn waren all unsere bisherigen Erfahrungswerte Makulatur. Die Krämpfe hätten ihn umbringen können, wenn ich nicht – " Er brach ab. "Nun, ich musste sehr unkonventionell vorgehen, um ihn wenigstens so weit zu stabilisieren, ...aber...ich fürchte, es sieht ziemlich mies aus..." Er ließ Holmes stehen und näherte sich dem Bett.  
"...oh, Gott...", flüsterte Mycroft erschüttert und sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber.  
Ich folgte seinem Blick.  
Sherlock hatte die blutleeren Lippen aufeinander gepresst und ich erschrak, als er plötzlich den Kopf wandte und wild durch mich durch sah.   
"Professor! Wie...wie konnte das passieren! Sie hatten doch solche Komplikationen und Nebenwirkungen längst im Griff!" beschwerte er sich empört.  
"Andere Ausgangsbedingungen. Ihr Freund ist nun mal kein Junkie... Es tut mir Leid, Mr Holmes..."  
Sherlock riss plötzlich die Augen auf und fuhr kerzengerade in die Höhe.   
"DU!?" schnappte er fassungslos, dann fauchte er feindselig: "Du bist immer noch da?! Ich hab' gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!"  
Mycroft kam unsicher näher.  
"Sherlock... Das konnte niemand ahnen. Ich weiß, du wolltest, dass es leichter für ihn wird – und weniger riskant... Es tut mir so Leid..."  
  
"Aufhören! SOFORT AUFHÖREN!", brüllte Sherlock plötzlich. "Ihr redet alle, als – als ob – HÖRT SOFORT AUF DAMIT!" Doch als er weiterhin nur in betretene Gesichter sah, wurde er aschfahl und dann begann ihn heftiges Schluchzen zu schütteln.   
Ich konnte es kaum mitansehen. _TUT DOCH WAS!_ dachte ich voller Entsetzen.  
Mycroft stürzte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme – doch Sherlock stieß ihn wütend von sich.   
"NEIN!!" schrie er außer sich. Dann schimpfte er abfällig: „Was hast DU denn schon wieder zu heulen!?"  
  
Und jetzt sah ich es auch: Mycroft wirkte zwar recht beherrscht in seiner Mimik und Gestik, doch die Tränen hatte er nicht zurückhalten können. Er machte einem Anzugträger nahe der Tür, der kurz davor schien, dazwischen zu gehen, ein Zeichen. Der Bodyguard war äußerst verblüfft, gehorchte aber, doch er blieb wachsam und misstrauisch. Mycroft wandte sich wieder Sherlock zu und rang ein paar Mal nach Luft...und auch nach Worten, wie es schien... "Vielleicht verstehst du ja jetzt...wenigstens ein bisschen, was du mir damals angetan hast... Hätte ich das doch bloß durchgezogen...", flüsterte er gepresst. Sherlock erstarrte. Doch einen Moment später begann er zu keuchen und dann donnerte er: "RAUS! RAUS! VERSCHWINDE!"  
Wieder machte der Bodyguard ein, zwei Schritte auf Sherlock zu, aber eine Geste von Mycroft bremste ihn.  
"Sie geben nicht eher auf, als bis wirklich nichts mehr zu machen ist, ist das klar!?" zischte er dem Professor in strengem Ton zu.   
"Selbstverständlich, Sir!" versicherte dieser – aber es klang alles andere als zuversichtlich.  
Mycroft winkte dem Anzugtypen und sie gingen.  
  
"Blutdruck fällt", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.   
Sherlock sank zurück auf den Stuhl an meinem Bett. Er wirkte ziemlich erschöpft. In seinen Augen, die an blaue Opale erinnerten, schimmerten Tränen. "Komm schon, John! Du überstehst das...! Du hast doch schon ganz anderes überlebt", brummte er beinahe kühl. Er hatte seine Stimme wieder im Griff. Aber sein Blick sagte etwas anderes, etwas ganz anderes.   
  
Er und ich sahen ängstlich dem Professor zu, wie er eine Injektion in den Venenkatheter spritzte. Ihm stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er längst nicht mehr an einen Erfolg glaubte. Er focht nur noch pro forma einen längst verlorenen Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende.   
  
_Ich bin noch hier, Sherlock,_ dachte ich, _aber ich weiß nicht..., ob...ich bleiben kann. Ich möchte es so sehr...ich möchte es wirklich! ...aber ich kann nichts tun..._  
  
Sherlock konnte meine Gedanken nicht hören, aber er sah die Miene des Professors und leider wusste er sie sehr wohl zu deuten. Er seufzte verzweifelt auf und schloss die Augen. "Ach, John...!" Er verstummte und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
 _Bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Sherlock! Ich würde es immer wieder tun, auch wenn ich ganz sicher wäre, dass ich draufgehe...  
Wenn du mich doch wenigstens hören könntest...!_  
  
"Mein Freund...", flüsterte er weich – und dann lächelte er traurig. "Wenigstens kannst du mir jetzt nicht widersprechen, wenn ich dich so nenne..."  
  
 __Da habe ich doch längst aufgehört, dir zu widersprechen...Und es tut mir immer noch Leid...  
  
Er legte wieder seine Hand auf meine Stirn – und schauderte: Sie war kalt...  
  
"...hätte ich dich doch nur schlafen lassen...", flüsterte er.  
  
  
  
"WAS?!" schnappte ich empört. "Und dich einfach so aus dem Staub machen?!"  
  
  
  
Wir starrten einander an. Beide völlig fassungslos. Ich hatte das laut gesagt! Ich...war zurück!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Und dann wurde es dunkel und Panik zuckte in mir hoch, doch im nächsten Moment – lag ich in Sherlocks Bett...!  
  
  
Puh...! – das war heftig! dachte ich verdattert.   
  
Ich war etwas außer Atem und spürte einen kleinen, bohrenden Schmerz in der Brust. Das passierte mir hin und wieder, wenn ich mich aufregte und mir ein Ventil fehlte, aber ich wusste, dass es harmlos war...  
  
Besorgt sah ich mich um...  
  
Nein, Sherlock schlief fest. Er hatte von alledem nichts bemerkt. Gut so.   
  
Erleichtert schloss ich die Augen. Was hatte mein Unterbewusstsein denn da bloß wieder zusammengeschustert?! ...Sherlock hatte so schrecklich weinen müssen...!  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders: Leise drehte ich mich auf de rechte Seite und beobachtete ihn...  
  
Du hast auf eine seltsame Art viel zu viel Fantasie! Es war ein Traum. Es ist alles okay! Du hast nur einfach viel zu dringend wissen wollen, was da vorgefallen ist. Du hast es dir zusammengereimt, weil du im tiefsten Innern weißt, dass sie dir das niemals sagen werden. Weder Sherlock noch Mycroft.  
  
Der Anblick seiner entspannten Gesichtszüge beruhigte mich allmählich. Ich horchte in mich hinein und stellte fest, dass ich mich schon besser fühlte, als vor 24 Stunden...  
  
  
...24 Stunden...?  
  
  
Es war kurz vor Neun...Zehn in Italien...jetzt waren die meisten von Barretts Touris in Genua unterwegs...  
  
  
Jetzt geht das wieder los! dachte ich innerlich kopfschüttelnd. Kaum hatte ich mich über die Gefühlsausbrüche eines geträumten Sherlock beruhigt, kam mir schon wieder unser abgelehnter Auftrag in den Sinn!   
  
Ich blieb noch einige Minuten liegen, dann setzte ich mich auf.   
  
Sherlock war sicher erschöpft...   
So energiegeladen, hoch funktional und mitleidlos er die meiste Zeit zu sein schien: Wenn wirklich einmal heftige Emotionen seine Seele erschütterten, kostete ihn das ebenso viel Kraft wie gewöhnliche Menschen. Eher noch mehr. Das war mir nun schon öfter aufgefallen. Vielleicht, weil er über diese Schwäche immer wieder von Neuem entsetzt war...?  
  
Ich schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Bett und stahl mich hinaus, dann verbrachte eine Weile mit einem Kaffee vor dem Fernseher.   
Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Ich ging, um aufzuschließen und nachzusehen. Mrs Hudson lächelte erfreut, als sie mich sah.  
  
„Mrs. H! Was machen Sie sich nur wieder für eine Arbeit mit uns...“ flüsterte ich.  
  
„Was denn? Ich bringe Ihnen doch bloß die Pfanne wieder!“ redete sie sich augenzwinkernd raus.   
  
„Aber, so, wie Sie sie tragen, offenkundig mit Inhalt. Rührei und Würstchen...“ Ich ließ sie herein. So konnte ich ihr ihre Last noch nicht abnehmen: Sie trug die Pfanne am Stiel vor sich her – und sie war noch heiß – offenkundig...  
  
„Eine meisterliche Deduktion. Sherlock wäre stolz auf Sie...“   
  
„Guten Morgen!“ Ich hielt ihr die Küchentür auf.   
  
„Guten Morgen! – Er schläft er noch, wie ich aus Ihrem Flüstern deduziere...?“  
  
„Brillant! Ja, er hat letzte Nacht keine rechte Ruhe gefunden.“  
  
„Kein Wunder bei der Aufregung, die Sie beide immer haben“, seufzte sie und stellte die Pfanne auf dem Herd ab. „Ich konnte merken, dass er sich sehr um Sie gesorgt hat. Er mag ja andere täuschen, aber aber allmählich bemerke ich ich so etwas...Und Sie, John?“      
  
„Oh, danke, mir geht’s schon viel besser.“  
  
Sie fasste mich scharf ins Auge, um sich von dem Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Behauptung zu überzeugen. „Na...? Gut, ein bisschen mehr Farbe haben Sie tatsächlich. – Ich hab es so zubereitet, dass Sie es nochmal kurz heiß machen können, ohne dass es gleich anbrennt. Sie müssen ordentlich essen, John, damit Sie bald wieder bei Kräften sind. Wer weiß...das Verbrechen schläft nicht... Und was ist, wenn er erst wieder vor Langeweile die Wände anschießt?!“  
  
„Wie ist Ihre Suppe gestern angekommen?“ fragte ich etwas unbehaglich.  
„Ach, die sind doch alle so genügsam und dankbar“, sagte sie., holte einen Teller aus dem Hängeschrank, Pfannenwender und eine Gabel aus einer Schublade und nahm den Deckel von der Pfanne. „Es hat noch Rindergulasch mit Nudeln gegeben und Quark mit Dosenpfirsich. Das ist doch immer schon wie Weihnachten, wenn es mal kein Resteeintopf mit Brot vom Vortag ist. Wissen Sie, es gibt da einige Kirchengemeinden, die sich damit abwechseln. Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht so religiös – aber das finde ich gut. Und es macht ja auch Spaß, so etwas zusammen auf die Beine zu stellen, nicht?“ Damit drückte sie mir den Teller mit etwa einem Drittel von Ei und Würstchen in die Hand – und als ich ihn gehorsam entgegen nahm, wandte sie sich dem Kühlschrank zu. „Toast dazu, John? Zwei Scheiben?“  
„Danke, nicht jetzt. Sherlock wird alleine nicht essen, also hole ich das später nach. –  Hmmmh, das Rührei ist wieder ausgezeichnet...wie kriegen Sie das nur so locker hin. Bei mir wird das irgendwie...fester...“  
  
Sie grinste und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Sprudel..., John!“  
  
„Sprudel?! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es sei Schlagsahne oder so... Ach, übrigens...läuft denn Gordon Ramsay noch?“  
  
„Ja, klar...kann ihn mir immer wieder anschauen!“ feixte sie begeistert.  
  
„Sherlock hat natürlich keine Ahnung, wer das ist...“  
  
„Natürlich nicht! ...oh...?!“ Sie grinste überrascht. „Stimmt...Gordon kann ähnlich grob werden, wenn er die Leute abkanzelt. Aber er hat recht und die brauchen jemand, der ihnen die Augen öffnet! – ...und? Wollen Sie auch wissen, von welchem Metzger ich diese Würstchen beziehe...?“  
  
  
  
  
Mrs Hudson beriet mich, als sei ich ihre lang ersehnte Schwiegertochter in spe, ...was völlig in Ordnung war, solange es niemand mitbekam. Ich fragte artig, ob ich denn wenigstens ein paar Besorgungen für sie machen könnte, aber das hatten wohl schon die Chandlers erledigt. ...achja... denen waren wir ja eigentlich auch längst einen Besuch schuldig...!  
  
  
  
Als Sherlock – schon eine ganze Weile nachdem sie gegangen war – endlich durch die Küche schlurfte, erwartete ich eigentlich, dass er sich gleich seinen Kaffee machen würde – aber nein: Obwohl noch ziemlich verschlafen, erschien er in der Schiebetür und blinzelte mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln zu mir aufs Sofa. „John. ...wie geht’s dir?“ nuschelte er.  
„Guten Morgen, Sherlock. Schon viel besser, danke. Wie hast du geschlafen?“  
  
„Das solltest du deduzieren können – die meiste Zeit warst du doch dabei...“, brummte er.  
  
Ich musste lachen. „Okay! Frühstück?“  
  
„Werde ich wohl nicht drumrumkommen...“, seufzte er.   
  
...ein magersüchtiger Bär, der aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht, dachte ich und kicherte in mich hinein.  
  
  
Während beim Frühstück Sherlocks Lebensgeister langsam in die Gänge kamen, checkte er halbherzig sein Handy... plötzlich gab er eine Art kurzes Grunzen von sich – ein rasch unterdrücktes Kichern.  
  
„Was?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Nein. Schon gut.“  
  
„Ach, komm schon!“ In seinem Mundwinkel lauerte noch ein klitzekleines Grinsen, das konnte ich sehen...  
  
„Na, okay... Irgendein Touri auf der Tilly...“ ...er kicherte lautlos... „...will...eine...eine...“ Er lachte in sich hinein und quietschte dabei beinahe! „EINE RIESENRATTE...!“ platzte der heraus und bekam fast einen Lachkrampf. „Oh, bitte...! ...eine Riesenratte...!“ Er kicherte.  
  
„Naja..., sowas gibt’s, ...aber in Südostasien, oder so...!“    
  
„Ach was?“ staunte Sherlock, grinste aber immer noch. „Okay..., Barrett schreibt: Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse – außer...“ Wieder Kichern. „...dass einer der Passagiere eine Riesenratte gesehen haben will. Die Crew hat erst nur gelacht. Aber dieser Typ macht wohl alle verrückt – schon heißt es, dass wir bald die Pest an Bord hätten! Ein Haufen Kerle fing gleich an „Wir lagen vor Madagaskar“ zu grölen und einige Hypochonder wollen schon ihr Geld zurück und dringend die Reise abbrechen! Wir können Fallen und Gift nur dort verwenden, wo die Touris keinen Zutritt haben – wegen der Kinder. Ich weiß, es klingt harmlos – aber ich frage mich trotzdem: Ist das der Anfang vom Ende?!“  
  
Überzogen pathetisch hatte er es vorgetragen und feixte kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Der Juniorchef hat dann verlangt, ich solle eine Durchsage machen, dass, wer sein Haustier an Bord geschmuggelt hat, sich umgehend melden solle, denn aus Hygienevorschriften müssten wir herrenlose Tiere beseitigen. Ich soll dann in ein paar Stunden bekannt geben, dass sich der Besitzer gemeldet hat. Er hätte damit zwar gegen unsere Bestimmungen verstoßen, aber das Tier sei geimpft und handzahm, deshalb würden wir ein Auge zudrücken... –   
John, womöglich ist es wirklich ein Test...!“  
  
„Das...ist allerdings...seltsam...“, gab ich zu.  
  
Sherlock grinste und begann zu singen: „Wir lageen vor Maa- daa- gaskaar und hatteen die Pest ahan Booord...!“  
  
Ich ertrug es – peinlich berührt, aber grinsend; nach der letzten Nacht war ich doch viel zu erleichtert, dass er seinen Kummer hatte abschütteln können. Sollte er doch ruhig etwas herumalbern...!  
  
  
Da wir erst spät richtig gefrühstückt hatten, verlagerte sich an diesem Tag alles etwas nach hinten. Viertel nach eins klopfte es und ich ging nachsehen.  
  
MIKE!?  
  
„John! Mensch...! Ich dachte schon – wie geht’s dir?“ stotterte er erleichtert aber auch mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Mike? Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Das frag ich dich!!! Dein Handy ist aus, du reagierst nicht auf Mails – und dann texte ich Sherlock und der rührt sich auch nicht! Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Oh, entschuldige bitte..., du hast recht. Aber komm erst mal rein – oder – du musst sicher bald zurück...?“  
„Ein bisschen Zeit hab' ich schon...Hallo, Sherlock! Wieso hast du nicht geantwortet?“  
„Langweilig!“ grinste der Schultern zuckend.   
„Tut mir Leid, Mike – setz dich, ja? Ich hätte wohl wirklich eine entsprechende Ansage aufnehmen sollen – auch wenn ich nur zwei oder drei Tage Ruhe brauchte...“  
  
Sherlock stand auf. „Ich bin dann mal oben, eine rauchen...“, verkündete er.  
  
  
Und da kapierte ich es: Er hatte Stamford nicht geantwortet, damit er sich Sorgen machte und vorbeischaute, um zu sehen, ob wir – oder besser, ob ICH okay sei...!  
  
„Tze! Wie hältst du's nur mit ihm aus?“ fragte Stamford.  
  
„Sehr gut. Er wollte, dass du kommst und nach mir siehst – also, das ist mir grade klar geworden – entschuldige bitte!“  
  
„Du siehst wirklich etwas angegriffen aus – was ist passiert?“  
  
„Ach, vergiss es. Er macht sich zu viel Sorgen. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Ruhe. Wie geht’s Moira?“   
  
„Gut soweit – aber lenk hier nicht ab. Was ist dir diesmal zugestoßen? Und du weißt, ich könnte Sherlock sicher nicht glaubhaft anschwindeln...!“  
  
Autsch! Da saß ich aber in der Klemme! Mike wusste nichts von Sherlocks Drogenkarriere, da konnte ich doch schlecht sagen, dass ich einen Heroinfix erwischt hatte...!  
  
„Es ist nichts besonderes. Es war stressig, ich hatte Albträume, hab Schlafmittel gebraucht. Naja, ich hab halt etwas geschwächelt, weißt du? Sherlock will einfach sicher gehen, dass es nichts Ernstes ist! – Du weißt doch, er traut mir da nicht so recht, denkt, ich spiel's runter...“      
  
Mike fiel darauf rein, aber das hieß natürlich, dass er mich durchcheckte – Ich war nahe daran auszuflippen, als Mrs Hudson auf der Bildfläche erschien, denn die glaubte ja, ich hätte Prügel bezogen – vielleicht in die Magengrube oder so...! Es gelang mir mit verschwörerischem Augenzwinkern, die Gute vom Plaudern abzuhalten – Mike wäre sonst noch auf die Idee gekommen nachzusehen, ob er irgendwelche Prellungen, angeknackste Rippen oder was auch immer entdecken könne...! Stattdessen lief es nun darauf hinaus, dass Mike mit uns zu Mittag aß... Sherlock grinste zufrieden in sich hinein und verspeiste ungewöhnlich artig seinen Lunch... Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und war insgeheim gerührt über seine fürsorgliche Finte.   
  
  
...und wenn es Harry ähnlich gegangen ist? fragte ich mich. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal mein Handy anmachen, meine Nachrichten checken...  
  
Ich tat es. Und da war – keine zwei Stunden alt – eine Nachricht von Barrett.  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders – ich sah nach: "Dr Watson, tut mir Leid, ich muss zwar annehmen, dass es Ihnen nicht gut geht - aber das schicke ich jetzt Ihnen beiden, denn ich bin jetzt doch sehr beunruhigt: Die meisten aus meiner Schicht haben heftigen, krampfhaften Durchfall. Es wurden hier aus Genua einige Ersatzleute aus ihrem Urlaub geholt und wir werden untersucht – es soll alles geheim bleiben. Aber ich frage mich, kann das der Norovirus sein oder so etwas? Wie ernst kann das werden? Muss ich nicht doch Quarantäne verhängen? Allerdings – es hat mich selbst auch erwischt – also müsste Tony das machen... Der Bordarzt steht total unterm Pantoffel unseres Chefs. Bitte, Doc! Ich brauche Ihren Rat! DRINGEND!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	83. Hilfeschrei

  
  
  
  
NOROVIRUS...?!  
  
  
...nun, das konnte es wohl kaum sein. Was dafür sprach, war eine ziemlich kurze Inkubationszeit und, dass es schon häufiger auf Kreuzfahrtschiffen aufgetreten ist.  
  
Aber wenn es das wäre, hätte Barrett doch mit Sicherheit zuallererst von Erbrechen berichtet!  
  
Trotzdem war diese Gruppenerkrankung bedenklich.  
Also war die Infektion – oder Vergiftung frühestens Montag erfolgt. Allerdings eine kurze Inkubationszeit. Aber Gift? Ohne weitere Symptome?  
Nur Barretts Schicht?  
Wenn dieser Juniorchef da den Deckel draufhalten wollte, konnte es eine Katastrophe geben...  
  
Also...  
Was könnte es sein...?  
Nein, erst brauche ich eine Anamnese.  
  
Als ich simste, war es beinahe sechs Uhr Abends.  
  
"NUR krampfartiger Durchfall? Wässrig? Blutig? Was ist mit Erbrechen, Übelkeit, Fieber, Kreislauf-, anderen Beschwerden? Auch wenn sie nur ein Teil der Patienten hat – wie viele sind es?  
Was haben Sie zu sich genommen? Bekommen Passagiere und andere Personengruppen an Bord auch Mahlzeiten aus derselben Quelle, was haben Ihre Kameraden aus den anderen Schichten gegessen, bzw, wann wechselt der Speiseplan?"  
  
Ich überlegte nochmal kurz,...  
  
"Sehr gute Fragen, John."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Hinter meinem Sessel lauerte der Consulting Detective und spähte nach vorne gelehnt auf mein Handydisplay.  
  
"Was denn? Du hast das schon gesehen?"  
  
"Klar hab ich. Frag noch, wie er das meint: Die Brückencrew? Oder auch die im Maschinenraum oder sonstige Wartungstrupps, die ihm unterstehen?“  
  
Ich nickte, ergänzte meine Nachricht entsprechend und schickte sie ab.  
  
„Was denkst du?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
"Dass die Strategie des Juniorchefs fatale Folgen haben könnte... Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, dass er nicht sofort Alarm schlagen will und natürlich sollte man eine Panik vermeiden, aber immerhin könnte es sich um eine meldepflichtige Erkrankung handeln. Barrett scheint ihn diesbezüglich für übereifrig und stur zu halten."  
  
"Mach' du dir mal lieber Gedanken über das Gift oder den Erreger und nicht über Briggs Firmenstrategie", sagte er und hielt mir meinen Laptop hin. Er war noch an.  
  
Der Detektiv verschwand durch die Küche, kam mit seinem eigenen Computer zurück und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
"Und was recherchierst du?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock machte ein angewidertes Gesicht: "Kundenbewertungen und Schadensersatzklagen", schnaubte er. "Ich suche nach Beschwerden über Durchfallerkrankungen, bzw insgesamt nach Fällen, die für den Veranstalter teuer geworden sind – gerichtlich oder außergerichtlich..., besonders bei Briggs Enterprises..."  
  
"Das heißt, du nimmst es jetzt auch ernst..."  
  
"Barrett nimmt es ernst. Und zumindest vorläufig sollten wir dranbleiben... Er schickt sich diese Drohungen nicht selbst."  
  
Ich rief aus meinen Favoriten einige einschlägige Medizinseiten auf, um gleich loslegen zu können, sobald eine Antwort eintraf.  
  
"Und, Doktor, schon eine Theorie?"  
  
"Die meisten Lebensmittelvergiftungen haben eine deutlich längere Inkubationszeit. Die Ruhr zum Beispiel ist da schon recht unwahrscheinlich. Und Durchfall ist zwar äußerst lästig und kann unter Umständen lebensgefährlich werden, aber dass Barrett so gar keine anderen Symptome nennt, ist seltsam. Der Norovirus wird es daher nicht sein. Keine Salmonellen, kein EHEC... Aber zuerst muss ich genaueres wissen. Er hat sich aber nach der – Riesenratte nicht nochmal nur bei dir gemeldet, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Aber er hat dir vorher schon alle Personendaten gemailt, derer er habhaft werden konnte. Ich hab sie mir übrigens schon mal angesehen. Es sind über 800 Passagiere, die schon früher mit dieser Reederei gereist sind und ein gutes Dutzend, das mit Mrs Hudson unterwegs war."  
  
"Was? Da gibt es wirklich eine Schnittmenge? So kurz nacheinander? Das ist aber doch höchst verdächtig!"  
  
"Zu verdächtig, meine ich. John, da gibt's Leute, die einfach gerne an Bord solcher Schiffe zubringen, denen die Reise, die Mrs Hudson gemacht hat, zu kurz war und die an den Landgängen ohnehin kein oder nur sehr selektives Interesse haben. Drei sind übrigens verwandt mit Leuten, die an Bord arbeiten. Niemand, der auch nur halbwegs bei Verstand ist, würde einen so offensichtlichen Fehler begehen, wenn er ein Verbrechen plant. Nein, die Zusammenhänge müssten schon etwas subtiler sein... Einige der vorigen Tour waren übrigens Diplomaten und Agenten, die Mycroft zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt hatte. Die waren darüber informiert, dass Mrs Hudson die Mutter der persönlichen Assistentin und Dolmetscherin eines Politikers sei..."  
  
„Ah, ich dachte mir schon so etwas... Mrs H. erzählte etwas von Anzugträgern mit Laptops. Einer hat sie darüber informiert, dass mein Blog wieder hochgeladen wurde. Da waren übrigens auch zwei Ladies, die sich mit ihr angefreundet haben. Sie haben anscheinend fast alles zusammen unternommen“, informierte ich ihn. "Und die Besatzung? Ist die größtenteils gleich geblieben?" fragte ich weiter.  
  
"Die Briten haben sich stark reduziert. Da die Linie vorher Start oder Ziel in London hatte und nun komplett im westlichen Mittelmeer liegt, war das zu erwarten. Es sind jetzt mehr Italiener, Franzosen und Spanier dabei."  
"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass auch von den Ladenbetreibern und Wirten einige nicht so begeistert sind über die Änderung der Route. Gibt's da auch eine Fluktuation?"  
  
"Allerdings..."  
  
"Ich wüsste bloß nicht, wie Drohungen und Sabotage da weiterhelfen sollte. Es sei denn, jemand wäre so paranoid, sich einfach irgendwie rächen zu wollen...", brummte ich ratlos.  
  
"Ganz richtig, John...", lächelte er.  
  
  
  
"Du bist so einsilbig, versinkst immer wieder in Schweigen. Über was für Theorien grübelst du?"  
  
Gerade da bekam ich eine SMS.  
  
"Lies vor!"  
  
  
Ich gehorchte: „Hallo, Dr! Bin froh, dass Sie sich melden und hoffe es geht Ihnen gut..."  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. Höflichkeitsfloskeln! Noch dazu in einer SMS!  
  
"...Es wäre verdächtig, wenn ich jetzt eine Umfrage starte, oder? Soweit ich sagen kann, ist sicher auch einigen schlecht geworden, aber von Erbrechen habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Das Hauptproblem sind schmerzhafte (Magen-)Darmkrämpfe, Durchfall und der daraus folgende Flüssigkeitsverlust. So lange die Ursache noch nicht geklärt ist, bekommen wir noch kein Medikament bzw uns wurde verboten, etwas einzunehmen – weshalb ich auf dem WC meiner Kabine hocke, während ich das schreibe. Wir müssen alle bis auf weiteres auf unseren Quartieren bleiben. Das ist nicht nur demütigend – ich kann dadurch auch nichts überwachen in der Zwischenzeit! Das macht mich wahnsinnig! Sorry, aber wenigstens an Sie muss ich das loswerden! – Wir hatten bis auf die Veggies gebratenes Huhn auf Reis mit Salat, der auch Sprossen enthielt. Und einen undefinierbaren Pudding. Es ist nur ein warmes Essen am Tag vorgesehen und die Nachtschicht bekommt nie das Gleiche wie die Tagschicht, um Totalausfälle zu vermeiden. Aber eine Garantie ist das ja auch nicht, oder? Ich hab mich erkundigt: Vom Maschinenraum und anderen Bereichen hat es auch ein paar erwischt. Wenigstens ist diese Kombüse tatsächlich nur für die Crew zuständig. Anscheinend keine weiteren Fälle inzwischen. – Ansonsten hatten wir natürlich Kaffee. Der J-Chef ist ein nervtötendes Sicherheitsrisiko auf Beinen: Gestern Abend habe ich mich schon mit ihm angelegt: Tony rief mich zu Hilfe, weil er von ihm verlangte, viel zu dicht an der Insel Giglio vorbei zu fahren. Wir haben uns beide standhaft geweigert und er drohte mit Konsequenzen. Der macht mich wahnsinnig!"  
  
"Was denkst du?" fragte Sherlock mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
  
"Amüsiert dich das?" fragte ich. "Moment: Hast du dir das Personal dieser Kombüse schon angesehen? Gibt's da einen Verwandten von Monnica, oder was?"  
  
"Würde es mich freuen, wenn es so einfach wäre?" knurrte Sherlock leicht ungehalten. " – Also, was könnte es sein?"  
  
"Tja, Clostridium perfringens wäre denkbar, es geht meist ohne Erbrechen ab und hat eine recht kurze Inkubationszeit. 6-24 Stunden, meist 10-12. Könnte dann im Fleisch gewesen sein. Das kann üble Folgen haben... Dann ginge noch Bacillus cereus, davon gibt es zwei Arten, die eine kommt in Reis vor, aber die verursacht nur Erbrechen, die andere, die nur zu Durchfall führt, kann in proteinhaltigen Lebensmitteln enthalten sein. Dafür käme auch der Nachtisch in Frage, oder vielleicht hat er eine Soße vergessen zu erwähnen... Aber sonst..."  
  
"John. Du denkst zu kompliziert...", behauptete Sherlock trocken.  
  
"Ach, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues!" entfuhr es mir. Er hatte anscheinend schon eine ganz klare Vorstellung – und ließ mich mal wieder zappeln! Wie gut ich das leiden konnte!  
  
"John. Wenn du jemandem einen üblen Streich spielen wolltest, ohne wirklich Schaden anzurichten... Ich weiß, du würdest das nicht tun, du bist Arzt. Aber mal angenommen, du wärst es nicht, hättest da nur...Allgemeinbildung...würdest du dann mit Krankheitserregern hantieren? Denk an das Simpelste, was dir zu diesen Symptomen einfällt!"  
  
„Moment..., ich – ich hab geglaubt, es müsse nach so etwas wie einem durch Fahrlässigkeit hervorgerufenen Unfall aussehen!“  
  
„Ich sag doch: Du denkst zu kompliziert. Wer sollte denn an solche Erreger herankommen?  
  
Was...Simples...?“ überlegte ich. "Du meinst...sowas wie...Sennesblättertee...im Kaffee oder so?"  
  
"Nicht 'oder so', sondern exakt!" stellte Sherlock selbstzufrieden fest.  
  
"Dann...ist es also doch Tony“, folgerte ich entsetzt, „oder jedenfalls jemand aus seiner Schicht?"  
  
"JOHN!" stöhnte Sherlock ungeduldig. "Es IST Barrett! Er will, dass wir ihm endlich zu Hülfe eilen!“ rief er pathetisch und Hände ringend. „Ihm geht der Arsch auf Grundeis!" Er grinste schadenfroh.  
  
Oh..., natürlich...! Sherlock hatte ja vor einiger Zeit selbst überlegt, mir eine Lebensmittelvergiftung vorzutäuschen und hatte bei seinen Recherchen feststellen müssen, dass das nicht ganz so einfach war, wie er es sich zunächst vorgestellt hatte...! Deshalb hatte er dann ja auch etwas umdisponiert...!  
  
"Na, das hat er sich dann ja wohl gründlich vermasselt!" brummte ich verstimmt.  
    
"Er zeigt immerhin Initiative und hat etwas kriminelle Energie aufgebracht. Aber: Er hat es nur der Crew und sogar sich selber zugemutet. Es war ihm klar, dass alle Betroffenen fit genug sind, um diese Unpässlichkeit locker wegzustecken. Vielleicht hat er den Tee überstürzt aus der Küche seiner Schwiegermutter gemopst. Ein spontaner Einfall. Er hatte wenig Zeit. Erst recht nicht für Recherche. Er wird im Maschinenraum oder einem Aufenthaltsraum vorbeigeschaut haben und hat auch dort den Kaffee kontaminiert, damit es nicht auf die Brückencrew beschränkt blieb“, schmunzelte er.  
  
„Dir...gefällt das?“ fragte ich verwundert.  
  
„Es ist pfiffiger, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte. Jedenfalls cleverer, als eine Drohung zu fälschen. Die Grundidee ist gar nicht so schlecht für so einen kleinen Idioten. Aber er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eingesperrt sein wird. Er hat sich selber ausgetrickst...!“  
  
Er zückte sein Black-Berry und begann zu tippen.  
  
„Was schreibst du ihm?“  
  
„Dr Watson sagt: Senna alexandrina im Kaffee. Klären Sie das auf, damit alle bald wieder an die Arbeit gehen können. SH“, antwortete er.  
  
„Wie soll er das machen? Sich stellen?“  
  
„Er könnte einen anonymen Tipp erhalten. Sein Problem...“ Er zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Aber du willst trotzdem dranbleiben...?“  
  
„Ich warte auf eine echte, eine überzeugende Spur...", erklärte er mir gelassen mit beinahe geschlossenen Lidern, und sah ein bisschen aus wie eine entspannte Katze. Doch plötzlich riss er die Augen auf!  
  
" – Ah, ich wittere Mord, John! Doppelmord!“ rief er aufgeregt.  
  
„Was?!“ schnappte ich entsetzt – fast wäre mein Laptop abgestürzt – nicht elektronisch, sondern einfach der Schwerkraft gehorchend von meinem Schoß gerutscht.  
  
„Yep! Ahnungslos dahingemordet im zarten Alter! Die Leichen wurden bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt und zerstückelt...! Es war kaltblütiger Mord aus niederen Beweggründen...! Ein äußerst niederträchtiges Motiv:  
  
Genusssucht...!  
  
– Mord an einen Rind und einem Schwein!  
  
Und Mrs Hudson will uns zu Komplizen bei der Beseitigung der Leichen machen!“ lachte er mich aus.  
  
Es war tatsächlich so: Das Aroma war ihm längst in seine feine Nase gestiegen und dass Mrs Hudson bei Gulasch meist gemischtes Fleisch verwandte, wussten wir mittlerweile ohnehin. Und wie gewöhnlich gab es Nudeln dazu.  
  
Beim Dinner vergaß ich die Sorge um die Kreuzfahrt fast. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet und obwohl Sherlock diesen Auftrag im Auge behielt, langte er – für seine Verhältnisse – tüchtig zu. Das beruhigte mich. Wir sahen noch etwas fern.   
Dann bekam Sherlock eine SMS von Barrett und las sie in überzogenem Ton vor:  
  
„Bitte vergeben Sie mir. Ich wusste mir keinen anderen Rat! Unser Bordarzt hat einen anonymen Hinweis erhalten. Den Tipp eines sehr, sehr zerknirschten Spaßvogels, der gestanden hat, dass ihm die Folgen nicht klar gewesen seien. Es war so dumm von mir! Und noch dümmer, zu glauben, dass Sie mir nicht auf die Schliche kämen! Bitte, grüßen Sie Dr Watson von mir!  
  
Wie würde er das wohl noch hinbiegen? Sicher würde er so tun müssen, als versuche er, den Scherzbold zu ermitteln! Ich würde ihn morgen fragen...  
  
  
  
Wir gingen relativ früh zu Bett und ich hoffte jetzt nur noch auf nicht allzu nervenaufreibende Träume für uns beide.  
  
Kurz dachte ich auch an Mycroft: Er hatte einige sehr stressige Wochen hinter sich und nun auch dringend etwas Erholung nötig...sicher nicht in einem blauen Hawaii-Hemd mit weißen Pfauen...! – Watson, also wirklich, du hast Ideen...!  
  
  
  
Morpheus war gnädig mir mir – und soweit ich es mitbekam – auch mit Sherlock. Ich hatte bei meinem ersten Aufwachen gegen halb Drei eine diffuse Erinnerung an jene einsame Taxifahrt, während der mir klar geworden war, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich simuliert hatte, und zwar nur, um mich aus dem Weg zu haben, damit ich nicht erfuhr, dass er sich als Einbrecher betätigte! ...ich war sauer... – aber längst nicht so sauer wie damals und auch etwas amüsiert...und – wenn ich ehrlich war – ziemlich erleichtert! Immer noch besser, dieser verrückte Kerl hatte mich reingelegt, als dass es wirklich ein Hirntumor war! Und doch: Den Schlag hatte er damals verdient...!  
  
  
  
Gegen Morgen grub mein Unterbewusstsein etwas ganz anderes aus: Den Balkon in Isfahan, wo wir getrennt durch ein Zwischengeländer hockten und Coffee to go tranken, den Sherlock jedes Mal irgendwo anders besorgte. Ich erlebte erneut, wie er mir eine Tüte mit pappigen Sandwiches zwischen den Metallstäben durchschob, aber selber nur von Koffein, Nikotin und Zucker lebte...  
  
Was hatten wir nicht schon alles erlebt in nicht mal vier Monaten...!  
  
Aber wie kam ich ausgerechnet jetzt auf Isfahan? Hieß das, dass ich ahnte, dass wir doch noch an Bord gehen würden? Dass ich mir das wünschte – oder es befürchtete? Okay, es war nicht der Iran! Beileibe nicht. Aber ich würde meine Waffe nicht mitnehmen können, wir müssten undercover reisen und das Schiff war so dicht bevölkert und an allen Ecken und Enden videoüberwacht, dass ich mich fragte, wie wir uns da überhaupt über den Fall austauschen sollten. Nicht gerade ideale Bedingungen...   
Aber wäre die Bedrohung vorbei, falls die erste Rundreise ereignislos verlaufen sollte? Vielleicht plante der Attentäter ja auch, ein oder zwei Wochen verstreichen zu lassen und erst dann zuzuschlagen, wenn Barrett sich schon wieder in Sicherheit wähnte...?  
    
Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber und bemerkte, dass er auch bereits wach war – allerdings schien er ziemlich abwesend, wie er da – die Handflächen unter dem Kinn aneinandergepresst – ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken lag und an die Decke starrte.  
  
"Na..., so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, John...", brummte er monoton.  
  
"Schlimm? Was meinst du? Guten Morgen, übrigens..."  
  
"Du hast letzte Nacht etwas auf Farsi gefaselt..."  
  
"Oh...entschuldige...“  
  
"Keine Ursache."   
  
  
Halb Neun. Dann hatte der Landgang schon begonnen.   
"Heute ist Marseille dran, oder?" fragte ich.  
  
"Spielt für unseren Fall keine Rolle. Abgesehen davon vielleicht, dass Lady Culebra heute an Bord geht."  
  
Um mich nicht in den drohenden Strudel der Erinnerung an meinen Albtraum ziehen zu lassen, kicherte ich - und hoffte, es werde echt klingen.  
  
"Du hast 'unseren Fall' gesagt. das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?' fragte ich dann.  
  
"Nun, zumindest beraten haben wir Barrett ja..." Er wandte sich zu mir um. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Ganz gut, danke. Du hast nicht viel geschlafen, oder?"  
  
"Ausreichend."  
  
Aha. Auch ihn ließ diese Angelegenheit nicht los. Und er hätte das zwar sicher nicht zugegeben, aber es war wohl weniger die schwammige Bedrohung, die ihn reizte, denn so etwas ärgerte ihn, wie schon bei Anonymous ersten codierten Nachrichten – nein: Er fühlte sich auch verantwortlich. Aber er war genau wie ich im Zwiespalt. Beide waren wir urlaubsreif, aber wenn das hier ernst war, würde es genau das nicht werden.  
  
"Der Juniorchef wollte die ersten drei Tage dabei sein, nicht? Also wird er er wohl Morgenabend oder Übermorgenfrüh von Bord gehen. Vielleicht ist es das, worauf der Täter wartet?"  
  
"Durchaus möglich...", sinnierte Sherlock. "Aber sollte der Herr Kronprinz den Eindruck haben, dass noch nicht alles rund läuft, kann er seinen Aufenthalt sicher verlängern..."  
  
"Hm.., auch wieder wahr... Frühstück?"  
  
"Wenn du darauf bestehst!" seufzte der Hungerkünstler gequält.  
  
"Du Ärmster! Was ich dir aber auch immer zumute!" grinste ich mit gespieltem, überzogenem Bedauern und setzte mich auf. Diesmal wollte ich nicht so langsam und vorsichtig aufstehen wie gestern, als Sherlock es nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber es schien mir sinnvoll, wenigstens kurz abzuwarten, ob mein Kreislauf auch mitkam.   
Als ich das Zimmer verließ wurde mir zwar leicht grau vor den Augen, aber das schwummrige Gefühl legte sich doch rasch wieder. Also startete ich durch in die Küche.  
  
  
Wir hatten gerade zuende gefrühstückt, als Sherlocks Black-Berry einen Anruf meldete.  
Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung – und hastete zum Kamin, wo das Handy auf dem Sims lag.  
  
"Sherlock Holmes!"  
  
Die Spannung seine Stimme verriet mir, dass er mit einem interessanten Vorfall rechnete. Doch er schien mir dabei ernsthafter als früher.  
Dann drangen leise Worte zu mir herüber: Sherlock hatte gleich den Lautsprecher eingeschaltet.  
  
"Mr Holmes!" stöhnte Barrett. "Ich bin kurz an Land gegangen, um Sie sprechen zu können! Es – es  hat wahrscheinlich gar nichts mit – mit meinem Problem zu tun, denn es ist nicht an Bord passiert, sondern hier in Marseille! Aber ich – ich bin zutiefst beunruhigt. Das wird mir zwar niemand anlasten – aber gleichzeitig habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich so egoistisch denke. Ich meine – "  
  
"Stopp. Barrett! WAS – ist passiert?" unterbrach Sherlock sachlich und etwas grob. Ich war unterdessen aufgestanden und hatte den Detektiv erreicht.  
  
"Einer von den Touris, ein langjähriger Stammkunde, ist auf dem Landgang totgefahren worden. Es scheint ja wirklich ein Unfall zu sein. Aber – ich weiß nicht..." Er klang hilflos und gequält.  
  
"Wer ist es?" fragte Sherlock ruhig.  
  
„Malcolm Jenkins, er – "  
  
"Der alte Glasgower, der seit einem Jahr mit einer Siebenundzwanzigjährigen aus Chicago verheiratet ist?" fragte Sherlock wie aus der Pistole geschossen und verengte lauernd seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
  
"Oh, Sie haben sich die Passagierlisten also angesehen!" seufzte Barrett überrascht und schien ein wenig Hoffnung zu schöpfen. "Ja, er reist schon seit über dreißig Jahren mit uns, wollte wieder seinen runden Geburtstag an Bord feiern. Auch seine Flitterwochen hat er auf einem unserer Schiffe verbracht. Aber das wissen Sie dann ja. Übermorgen wäre er Neunzig geworden! Er war noch so unglaublich fit! Seine Witwe packt jetzt gerade, um von Bord zu gehen. Man hat das Auto wohl gestoppt und der Fahrer war betrunken. Trotzdem... das ist...! Es – ich stehe grade ziemlich neben mir, tut mir Leid..."  
  
"Schon gut. Reißen Sie sich zusammen."  
  
Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd und mit großen Augen an. Ich nickte und bemühte mich, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln.  
  
"Okay, Barrett. Wir kommen. Ich melde mich,..."  
  
Hier hörte man ein erleichtertes Aufatmen unseres Klienten.  
  
"...wenn wir in Marseille angekommen sind. Versuchen Sie herauszubekommen, in welches Hotel Mrs Jenkins eincheckt, die Überführung der Leiche wird sicher etwas Papierkram erfordern und heute nicht mehr möglich sein. Werden Sie sich am frühen Abend noch einmal für eine halbe Stunde freimachen können?"  
  
"Das sollte kein Problem sein. Oh, Mr Holmes, ich bin Ihnen so dankbar. Normalerweise bin ich die Ruhe selbst – aber seit diesen Drohungen...! Und jetzt DAS...! – Okay...!" Er nahm sich zusammen.  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Flug! Bis später."  
  
Sherlock beendete das Gespräch mit einem energischen Druck auf sein Smartphone.  
  
"Ich buche den Flug. Fang du schon an zu packen."   
Dann verschwand er durch die Küche und sang aus vollem Halse:   
  
"Allons, enfants de la patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé...!"   
  
  



	84. Liebesprobe

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Packen!  
  
Auf einmal ging es also ganz schnell. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Trotzdem: Zuerst mal musste ich mich überhaupt selber fertig machen und anziehen...!   
Während ich im zweiten Stock unter der Dusche stand, überlegte ich, was ich mitnehmen sollte... Ich ließ mir die Fotos aus dem Netz durch den Kopf gehen – Werbefotos, klar, aber als Anhaltspunkt für die gewünschte Garderobe sicher geeignet. Einerseits: Leger aber nicht schlampig: Also, Jeans und zwei bis drei Shirts, teils mit langem und kurzem Arm. Andererseits für Gelegenheiten wie ein Captain's Dinner...heller Sommeranzug...zwei Hemden. Wäsche, Socken, Kulturbeutel. Zwei Paar Schuhe – man weiß ja nicht, ob eines nicht doch mal nass wird...  
  
  
Ratsch!  
  
Mit einem aggressiven Zischen wurde plötzlich die Schiebetür der Duschkabine aufgerissen.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst zuERST packen!“ knurrte der Detektiv ungehalten.  
  
„Sh-Sherlock! Was, zur Hölle, soll das?!“  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Hier.“   
Er hielt mir eine Schachtel unter die Nase.   
„Kastanienbraun?! Wieso immer ich?!“  
  
„Wieso denkst du, ich werde mein Haar nicht färben?“ Er sah mir prüfend ins Gesicht. „Hm..., vergiss die Augenbrauen nicht. Und du wirst dir am Flughafen noch braunen Mascara kaufen müssen... Beeil dich.“  
  
Er rauschte hinaus und schloss weder die Duschkabine noch die Badezimmertür, was einen eisigen Hauch über meine durchnässte Haut streifen ließ.  
  
Die Schachtel sah schon ein wenig zerdrückt aus. Wann hatte er das Zeug besorgt? Wie auch immer...! Ich las mir die Gebrauchsanweisung durch...Kontakttest 48 h vor Anwendung? Ja, klar...! – und machte mich ans Werk.  
Während die Coloration einwirkte, packte ich – ein altes Handtuch um die Schultern – zügig und routiniert. Auch ein Schlips kam mit. Unten sollte ich dann noch Latexhandschuhe, Kabelbinder, Plastiktüten und Taschenlampe einpacken. Vielleicht auch ein paar Tabletten und ein wenig Verbandszeug? Sei nicht albern, Watson! Das ist nicht der Iran! Und an Bord gibt es so ziemlich alles!  
  
Gut. Dann war's das.  
  
Ich zog mich an und bemühte mich dabei, meine Kleidung nicht einzusauen. Dann schnappte ich meinen Koffer und ging nach unten und komplettierte mein Gepäck aus der Küche.   
  
„Ah, du denkst schon von alleine dran. Gut“, brummte es hinter mir.   
  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft, denn Sherlock war nackt: Er trug bloß eine Duschhaube und einen Koffer! Dass man ihm vor einer Woche übel mitgespielt hatte, war noch deutlich zu sehen...  
  
„Wirklich, John! Mach den Mund zu! Du siehst aus wie...ein Karpfen...“   
  
Kopfschüttelnd lud er den Koffer im Flur ab und verschwand wieder ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Verärgert und leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, sah ich auf die Uhr.   
Fast zwanzig Minuten. Das muss reichen, dachte ich und ging nach oben, meine Haare ausspülen.  
  
...ungewohnt...machte mich etwas blass – aber es war längst nicht so schlimm wie richtiges Tiefschwarz... Und Sherlock hatte recht: Ich würde meine Wimpern färben müssen. Na, super!  
Ich föhnte mein Haar so halbtrocken und schrieb noch ein paar Textnachrichten, dass wir ein paar Tage Urlaub machten, dann warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf 'Delft bei Nacht'... Es ging wieder los! Endlich, endlich hatten wir wieder einen Fall zusammen! Die alberne Laptopgeschichte zählte ja nicht! Die war ungefährlich gewesen! Nach sechs langen Wochen waren wir wieder ein Team! So viel Zeit war seit dem schrecklichen Rachefeldzug des Golem und seiner Freundin vergangen...  
Gut gelaunt und gewiss mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, eilte ich hinunter.  
  
  
Im Wohnzimmer sah ich Sherlocks Silhouette vor dem Fenster, jetzt angezogen, aber das Haar wohl noch feucht, saß er an meinem Laptop und starrte nachdenklich hinein.  
Als ich aus der Küche kam, merkte ich es: Er war rotblond! Und er hatte sein Haar mit Festiger streng nach hinten gebändigt. Auch die Augenbrauen waren rot. Das war ein irrer Kontrast zu seinen türkisen Augen... Ein, zwei Momente musste ich den mir irgendwie völlig Fremden verdutzt angestarrt haben.    
  
„Hallo, Feuerkopf...!“ grinste ich schließlich. „Wann...fliegen wir?“  
  
„12:55. Heathrow. EasyJet. Direktflug. Wir sind 15:50 Ortszeit da. Um 19:00 Uhr legen wir ab“, kam die Antwort im Telegrammstil. „Wir sollten Barrett so bald als möglich sprechen, dann muss ich der örtlichen Polizei noch einen Besuch abstatten. Enger Zeitplan, aber machbar. – Geh runter und sag Mrs Hudson Bescheid. Offiziell sind wir in Urlaub. Bring ihr deinen Laptop. Ich war übrigens in deinem Outlook und hab eine Abwesenheitsnotiz geschrieben. Ebenso bei unseren Handys. Es ist alles so vorbereitet, dass wir mit Mrs Hudson skypen können, falls ich noch Fragen habe.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Display während er sprach. „Und frag Sie, ob sie jemanden von dieser Liste auf ihrer Kreuzfahrt näher kennengelernt hat; wem sie deinen Blog gezeigt hat, auch von der Crew und sonstigem Personal. Und John: Sie darf niemandem sagen, wo wir uns aufhalten. Das kann lebenswichtig sein, sag ihr das.“  
  
„Okay. Ich hol nur das Ladekabel aus dem Schlafzimmer.“  
  
Er hatte in diesen hocheffizienten Modus umgeschaltet, in dem er sich wahrscheinlich sicher und dynamisch zugleich fühlte: Glasklar und kein überflüssiges Wort. So sehr mir der heimliche emotionale Sherlock, den ich hatte entdecken dürfen, auch ans Herz gewachsen war: Es war so cool, ihn wieder so zu erleben: Er war dann einfach in seinem Element – wie ein Fisch im Wasser sozusagen.  
  
„Ach, John...?“  
  
Ich war gerade mit Laptop und Netzgerät zurück.  
  
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
  
„Hast du eine Badehose, Schatz...?“  
  
„W-was...? Nein!“ ...Scheiße...! Unsere Tarnung...die Kabine...!  
  
“Na..., macht nichts. Geh jetzt runter.“  
  
  
Ich klopfte bei Mrs H. Sie war schnell bei der Tür – anscheinend war ihr die Geschäftigkeit über ihr nicht entgangen.  
  
„John? ...oh, Sie sollten aber nicht mit klitschnassem Haar im Treppenhaus herumlaufen. – Guten Morgen!“  
„Es...ist fast trocken... Guten Morgen.“   
„Oh...! Verstehe! Jetzt sehe ich es auch... Sind Sie denn schon fit genug für einen neuen Fall?“ fragte sie ein wenig besorgt.  
„Mir geht's schon wieder ganz gut, danke – und Ihnen?“  
„Gut. Das Wetter ist gerade hüftfreundlich! Irgendwelche Wünsche?“  
„Das weniger. Ich wollte Ihnen bloß mitteilen, dass wir heute Abend an Bord gehen.“  
„Oh! Also doch?! – Ist denn was passiert?“ fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. Dann besann sie sich. „Kommen Sie doch rein, John...“  
  
„Das ist jetzt ganz wichtig...“, begann ich, als ich in der kleinen ordentlichen Küche saß. „Sie dürfen  niemandem – wirklich niemandem, auch nicht Mrs Turner sagen, wo wir wirklich sind. Wir machen Urlaub. Punkt. Wo, wissen Sie nicht. – Kennen Sie jemanden auf dieser Liste?“   
  
Ich drehte ihr den Laptop zu. Sie überflog sie und sah mich fragend an.  
  
„Diese Personen waren mit Ihnen auf der Kreuzfahrt. Sie sind jetzt wieder dabei.“  
„Was denn? Jetzt gleich, schon wieder? Das ist ja seltsam... Ich weiß nicht..., die Namen sagen mir nichts...“  
„Sie haben Barrett meinen Blog gezeigt?“  
„Ja..., möglich, dass ihn auch andere von der Mannschaft gesehen haben. Der ein oder andere Steward oder sonst jemand vom Personal...ich war doch so erleichtert, dass Sie wieder online sind!“  
„Ja, ich weiß! Das soll ja auch kein Vorwurf sein...“  
„Also..., Sie beide sind dort ...in cognito? Es wird doch hoffentlich nicht gefährlich...?!“  
„Kaum anzunehmen...aber ganz sicher weiß man das nie. Sherlock möchte, dass wir für alle Fälle mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen können. Ich zeig Ihnen, wie's geht...“  
  
  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten später verließ ich eine leicht beunruhigte Mrs Husdon – und meinen Laptop samt Netzgerät und Passwort.  
  
  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, fragte Sherlock. „Alles klar, soweit? Begreift sie ihre Aufgabe?“  
  
„Alles klar“, versicherte ich.  
  
„Gut. Wir nehmen meinen Computer mit – und mein Smartphone – aber mit einer anderen Karte. Mycroft soll denken, wir wären hier. Für dich habe ich...dieses Handy...“   
Er hielt mir ein Samsung-Smartphone hin.    
„Das ist ein SGH-G600 mit 5,0 Megapixel-Kamera mit 4-fach Digitalzoom, Fotolicht, Autofokus, Videokamera, MP3-Player, Radioaufnahme, Bluetooth, USB 2.0, WAP 2.0, SMS, MMS, Email, SOS-Nachrichtenfunktion, Akku: Lithium-Ionen/ 880 mAh, Gesprächszeit bis zu 7 Std., Standby bis zu 380 Std.“  
  
„Eh..., wieso kannst du mir nicht auch einfach eine andere Karte für mein Nokia geben?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Oh, bitte, John! Es ist so offensichtlich!“  
  
Na, klar... Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung...!  
  
„Ich...fürchte, ich bin etwas aus der Übung...“, druckste ich unbehaglich.  
  
„Na, die Gravur!!!“ herrschte er mich an.  
  
Oh! ...klar...! Mir fiel Norma wieder ein...damals im Tesco's... – dabei hatte sie natürlich schon gewusst, wer ich bin – aber auf dem Handy war eben diese Widmung...!  
  
„Verstehe...! Falls jemand mein Handy sähe, würde er denken, dass ich Henry oder Harold heiße und zuhause eine Clara auf mich wartet. ...okay... Ich mach mich mit dem Ding vertraut.“  
  
„Ladekabel und Zubehör sind in deinem Koffer. Wir müssen noch genügend Geld abheben, ehe wir aufbrechen.“  
  
„Wieso...?“ Mir ist wohl mal wieder was entgangen...  
  
„Arrgh! John! Ich weiß nicht mal, ob die Konten überhaupt noch existieren – und selbst wenn...! – Ja, kapierst du denn nicht!?“    
Das ungeduldige Genie mal wieder.  
Aber dann dämmert's mir.  
„Oh..., das...! Also, dann bist du...wieder...Sherman Ezard? Und ich...?“  
  
„John Carpenter... Hudson ist zwar ein häufiger Name, aber wer sich an unsere Mrs Hudson erinnert, könnte auf Ideen kommen! Das Foto ist so überbelichtet, dass du sowieso ziemlich dunkelhaarig aussiehst. Und Carpenters Reisepass war wenigstens nicht im Meer wie der von Ezard...“ knurrte Sherlock und holte angewidert ein verbogenes Exemplar mit gesträubten Seiten aus dem Jackett.  
  
„Na, der sieht ja wirklich verboten aus“, grinste ich. Aber dann...   
„Sag mal...wie kommt es, dass die Seiten nicht zusammengeklebt sind? Wer hat den getrocknet?“  
  
„Gute Frage, John! Mycroft hat ihn einkassiert, gleich nachdem wir zurückkamen. Als...als ich bei ihm gewohnt habe, während du in Neuseeland warst, hab ich gesehen, dass er ihn aufgehoben hat.    
Ich hab ihn angefaucht: 'Willst du ihn nochmal verwenden?' Aber er...sah mich traurig an und erklärte sanft: 'Nein: Ich habe ihn, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich dich nie wieder so in Gefahr bringe, auch wenn deine Fähigkeiten noch so nützlich für das Wohl des Königreichs sind'...“  
Er hatte leise mit gesenktem Blick gesprochen. Doch dann riss er sich los und grinste mich an.  
„Also, Darling! Zu unserer Tarnung... wir müssen ja nur darüber reden, falls...die Frage tatsächlich aufkommt. Aber wenn, dann sind wir ein Paar..., ...eines, bei dem es kriselt...! Diese Idee ist nämlich wirklich gut. Da haben wir dann nämlich allen Spielraum... Ich meine, wenn wir zwei befreundete Heteros wären, würde man von uns erwarten, dass wir...hinter den Bikinischönheiten her sind, nicht wahr? Dann wäre alles andere verdächtig.“  
  
So wirklich begeistert war ich nicht... Plötzlich wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck völlig, die marmorne Miene schmolz geradezu.  
  
„Oder...? John, wenn du dich noch nicht fit genug fühlst..., ich kann das auch alleine machen...“ Er stockte. Ein verunsichertes 'Nicht gut...?' stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Das ist doch hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst?! Denkst du wirklich, ich lass dich alleine losziehen? Ich dachte, das wäre endlich geklärt?!“ fuhr ich ihn an – ...heftiger als beabsichtigt...  
  
„Nein! ...nein, ich...ich will dich doch dabei haben...! ...nur...falls...“  
Da blitzte wieder der verletzliche Sherlock durch – der, der nicht nur weiß, dass seine soziale Kompetenz nicht nur zu wünschen übrig lässt, sondern, dem auch tatsächlich bewusst ist, dass dies einen Mangel darstellt...!  
„John, ...du wärst beinahe draufgegangen...Ich will dir nicht zu viel zumuten...!“ bat er beinahe kläglich.  
„Sher- ... – Sherman...! Ich bin okay! Wirklich! Ich will doch mitkommen! Und das ist nur diese Haarfarbe, die mich blasser erscheinen lässt! Ich...weiß nur nicht, ob...ich das schaffe...mit dieser... Tarnung...“  
„Ach, mach dir doch deswegen keine Gedanken! Wir...sind eben ein Paar, das seine...Orientierung nicht so...zur Schau stellt. Und wenn du durchblicken lässt, dass wir...ein ...paar Differenzen haben, dann wird jeder den Rest schlucken.“  
„Okay...“, stimmte ich immer noch etwas unbehaglich zu.   
  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
„Huhu!“  
  
Mrs Hudson hatte natürlich Angst, wir könnten verhungern und wollte uns vor unserem Aufbruch noch einmal versorgen! Sie starrte ihren Lieblingsmieter ziemlich verdattert an. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihr der neue Look überhaupt nicht zusagte...   
„Nein, Mrs Hudson, wir haben keine Zeit mehr für den Lunch“, erklärte Sherlock umarmte sie knapp, drehte sie dann um und schob sie hinaus. Er informierte Barrett über unsere neuen Handynummern und wies ihn an, uns nahe der Polizeistation zu treffen und uns Zeit und Ort baldmöglichst zu übermitteln.  
  
  
Gut zwei Stunden später saßen wir im Flieger – Backbord, ich am Fenster, Sherlock zu meiner Rechten. Ich lernte, mein Handy zu benutzen und wir sahen uns auf Sherlocks... – Shermans Laptop die ganzen Personenlisten und die Pläne* des Schiffs an.   
Da war plötzlich etwas auf meinem Oberschenkel – fast am Knie... Ich erstarrte, als mir klar wurde, was es war.  
  
„Hey, das bin bloß ich...keine tödliche Vogelspinne...!“ murmelte Sherlock halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert und streichelte neckisch mein Knie – mein linkes Knie mit seiner rechten Hand!  
  
„Was...?!“ ächzte ich.  
  
„Eine kleine Probe. Und offensichtlich hast du sie bitter nötig!“ zischte er, krallte seine Hand fester in mein Bein und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Es ist nicht so, dass wir rumknutschen oder ständig Händchen halten müssten – aber die Leute müssen den Eindruck bekommen, dass es für uns völlig normal ist, einander anzufassen! Also, hab dich nicht so!“  
  
„Okay...okay, Sher...“, knurrte ich unbehaglich.  
  
„Schon gut, Sweetheart...“, nuschelte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und hauchte einen Kuss hinter mein Ohr. Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, aber ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich ihm am Liebsten eine gewischt hätte! Doch er kuschelte sich an meine Schulter und fuhr fort: „Wir haben gesagt, wir geben uns noch diese eine Chance – und wir wollen es ehrlich versuchen, mein Süßer...“  
  
Ich fühlte mich völlig überfahren – ich wusste ja, dass an ihm ein großer Mime verloren gegangen war – aber jetzt, wo er mich so...anspielte, fühlte ich mich bedrängt, belästigt beinahe...! In der Abgeschiedenheit unserer Wohnung einen ehrlich verzweifelten Freund in den Arm zu nehmen, war etwas völlig anderes... DAS hier...!   
Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals...!   
Das war ...geschmacklos...! ...So musste sich ein junges Mädchen fühlen, das ohne Vorwarnung von einem wildfremden Kerl befummelt wurde!  
  
„Und du musst dich wirklich endlich mal etwas entspannen, mein Igelchen! Die let- – “  
  
„Dein – ? Was?!“  
  
Wenigstens entfernte er sich jetzt ein klein wenig, um mich besser ansehen zu können.  
  
„Oh, ich finde schon...irgendwie... Aber...'Süßer'...? Nein, es liegt mir nicht, das zu sagen..., mach du einen Vorschlag. Du möchtest sicher nicht, dass ich dich 'Johnny-Boy' nenne, oder?“  
  
Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, den Schauder zu unterdrücken, den mir diese plötzliche Erinnerung über den Rücken jagte. Und dann zuckte ich gleich nochmal zusammen, als Sherlocks Linke mir zärtlich über die Schläfe strich. „Entschuldige, Honey..., ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken...wir haben beide viel durchgemacht, die letzten Monate...“, seufzte er weich.   
Er war in seiner Rolle...und doch klang es aufrichtig... Mein Widerwillen begann sich nun doch langsam aufzulösen und ich schluckte den Rest herunter. Dann legte ich meine Linke auf Sherlocks Rechte und murmelte: „Okay, bleib...einfach bei 'Schatz'..., oder ...egal, mach es bloß nicht allzupeinlich...! Trotzdem wäre ich dir jetzt ganz dankbar, wenn du wieder von mir runter gehen könntest! Die...Uraufführung wird besser, versprochen...“  
Sherlock spitzte die Lippen und säuselte: „Du machst das schon, mein Kleiner...!“ Dann löste er sich endlich von mir und lehnte sich grinsend zurück.   
Ich atmete auf und bestellte mir einen Tee.  
Als ich ihn entgegengenommen, auf das Klapptischchen vor mir gestellt hatte und mich erleichtert zurücklehnen wollte – stieß ich etwas zu früh...auf einen unerwarteten...Widerstand – und zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen: Sherlock hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und seinen Arm dort platziert, wo mein Rücken hingehörte. Seufzend richtete ich mich auf.    
Sherlock ließ los und brummte. „Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du an Sarah denkst?“ schlug er schnippisch vor.   
„Das mit Sarah ist schon seit drei Wochen vorbei!“ brummte ich.  
„Ah, ja, richtig... – also dann, deine... – Traumfrau, eben...wie auch immer...“  
„Ich...ich werd' mir Mühe geben. Wenn es ernst wird, kriege ich das schon hin, wirst sehen, aber jetzt lass das bitte...!“  
Ich widmete mich meinem Tee, aber ich konnte ihn nicht genießen, denn ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der schweigende und emotionslose Detektiv neben mir doch irgendwie enttäuscht war. Ich nahm mir vor, gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit, bei der es mir angebracht schien, über meinen Schatten zu springen. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, dass meine mangelnde Schauspielkunst unsere Tarnung gefährden würde!  
  
     
In Marseille erwartete uns strahlend blauer Himmel – aber so etwas konnte mich nicht täuschen. Ich hatte zu viele Sonnentage in Afghanistan erlebt, um mich von vermeintlich freundlichem Wetter einlullen zu lassen. Dass mein Französisch höchst rudimentär war, trug noch dazu bei, dass ich mich unsicher fühlte. Wir stellten unsere Uhren eine Stunde vor.  
  
„Lass mich einfach machen. Am besten, du sagst gar nichts“, versetzte Sher...man, mal wieder wenig einfühlsam. Er besorgte uns ein Taxi zur Police Municipal. Dort ließ er mich beide Koffer schleppen, zeigte lässig einen von Lestrades Dienstausweisen und – wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte – dann war ich gerade bloß auf einem Auslandspraktikum. Er sei zufällig in der Gegend und weil Jenkins Neffe wegen des Todesfalls misstrauisch sei, habe man ihn instruiert, der Sache rasch und unbürokratisch nachzugehen – ganz im Sinne einer Zusammenarbeit in einer 'Entente cordiale'...   
  
Mein falscher Detective Inspector konnte sogar die Leiche und den zutiefst zerknirschten, mittlerweile halbwegs ernüchterten Unfallfahrer in Augenschein nehmen: Ein großes dickes, heulendes Elend von einem Kerl. Aber das machte ihn nicht eben zufrieden. Schließlich winkte er mich zu sich – derart zackig – ein Pfiff hätte noch gefehlt – und steuerte dann schnurstracks ein kleines Bistro an, zu dem ich ihm wie ein Packesel mit den Koffern hinterhertrottete. Am ersten Tisch auf dem Trottoir saß – in schneeweißer Uniform – unser Klient.  
Hastig sprang er auf, als er uns erkannte. „Mr...Ezard! Dr Carpenter! Tut mir Leid, es ging nicht früher – ich muss auch ganz bald wieder zurück. Bin ich froh, dass Sie hier sind...!“  
„Ist noch irgendetwas vorgefallen inzwischen?“ fragte Ezard sachlich.  
„Na, Gott sei Dank nicht! Das heißt: Die Ratte wurde nochmal gesichtet...“  
„...ach...?! Die haben Sie nicht erfunden?!“ rief ich verdutzt.   
„Nein!! ...okay...wahrscheinlich verdiene ich das...“, seufzte Barrett. „Aber..., leider nicht...“  
„Zur Sache: Mr Jenkins war recht wohlhabend, nicht? Ich hab' mich...etwas informiert...“  
„Kein Superreicher, aber eine ausgezeichnete Partie für ein ehemaliges Showgirl, das praktisch vor dem Nichts stand! Ich meine, sie ist sympathisch, schien wirklich erschüttert und unglücklich...und der Straßenverkehr in Frankreich ist sowieso ziemlich mörderisch... – oh, naja, Sie wissen, was ich meine...“, unterbrach sich Barrett, betreten grinsend.  
„Ja, das schien mir auch verdächtig. Aber ich habe die Leiche gesehen, Fotos vom Unfallort mit den Bremsspuren, hab' mit dem Fahrer gesprochen. Einheimischer. Und ein echter Säufer. Sieht aus, als wäre es wirklich, was es auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien: Ein Unfall. Allerdings konnte ich die Polizei verunsichern und sie werden den Vorfall nochmal genauer untersuchen. Und ich werde jetzt noch schnell die trauernde Witwe unter die Lupe nehmen. Sie haben das Hotel?“  
„Das Vieux Port. Ein Novotel, gar nicht weit von unserer Anlegestelle. Das wurde vom Bordreisebüro aus gebucht. Soll ich dann schon mal Ihr Gepäck mitnehmen?“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht! Das würde unserer Tarnung schaden!“ versetzte der Detektiv genervt.  
Barrett nickte verstehend und wir verabschiedeten uns rasch. Ezard beorderte das nächste Taxi zum Hotel.  
  
  
Mrs Jenkins war dann doch nicht ganz so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Sie war zwar hübsch und hatte immer noch eine sehr gute Figur – aber anscheinend hatte ein Unfall ihre Showgirlkarriere jäh beendet: Sie bewegte sich an einer Krücke humpelnd fort, ihre linke Hüfte war steif...  
Bis auf leicht verschmierte Reste von Wimperntusche war sie jetzt ungeschminkt und trug bereits Schwarz und den Ehering ihres Mannes an ihrer Halskette. Doch Berechnung schien mir das nicht zu sein...  
  
„Sehen Sie, Inspector Lestrade...“, sagte sie müde und mit etwas brüchiger Stimme zu Sherlock. „Wir haben uns kennengelernt, da hatte ich gerade ein Vortanzen in New York hinter mir. Ich war gut, wirklich! Ich war mehr als zufrieden mit mir... – aber...nicht gut genug...! – und ich rannte tränenblind und stinkwütend in Malcolm rein – mitten auf dem Broadway...!“ Sie lächelte traurig. „Er lud mich auf einen Kaffee ein. Ich hatte nicht mal das Geld für die Rückfahrt... Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass er sowieso nach Chicago wollte. Später merkte ich, dass er das erfunden hatte... Ich war damals verlobt.. Aber ich war ihm ganz dankbar... ...er war nett, freundlich...und witzig... Er schien sich da auch keine Hoffnungen zu machen, oder spezielle Dankbarkeit zu erwarten... Wir dachten sicher beide, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen würden...  
Aber dann kam der Unfall und ich stand vor dem Nichts. Ein mittelloser, hässlicher Krüppel. Eine Sekunde – und dein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen...  
Als er mich damals in Chicago abgesetzt hat, hat uns eine gute Freundin von mir gesehen. Sie hat mich anschließend ausgequetscht, wer das gewesen sei... Sie war die einzige, außer Malcolm selbst und seinem Chauffeur, die überhaupt von unserer Bekanntschaft wusste. Und weil sie selbst nicht die Mittel hatte, mich finanziell zu unterstützen, ließ sie Malcolm wissen, was passiert war und dass mich mein feiner Verlobter hatte fallen lassen...“  
  
Sie schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch. Tränen zogen ihre Bahnen durch ihr ungeschminktes Gesicht.   
  
„Und der gute Mally fackelte nicht lange – am nächsten Tag stand er an meinem Krankenbett mit Blumen, Pralinen und einem riesigen Plüschbären – “ Hier kiekste ihre Stimme in einem verzweifelten Kichern... „ – und wollte helfen... Er hat dann die nächsten zwei OPs bezahlt...Er war für mich da...und er ist auch dann geblieben, als klar wurde, dass ich ein Krüppel bleiben werde...  
Es ist richtig, Inspector..., Mally hat mich geheiratet, damit ich seine Erbin werde. Damit ich versorgt bin. Seine Verwandten haben mich kaum geduldet und hätten mich davon gejagt, wenn er mich...einfach nur aufgenommen hätte... ...und das vielleicht nicht erst nach seinem Tod... ...es...gab da Überlegungen, ihn entmündigen zu lassen. Aber er hat ihnen auf den Kopf zu gesagt, dass er das alles durchschaut, sein Anwalt wisse Bescheid und zwei ganz frische, voneinander unabhängige psychologische Gutachten, die er zusammen mit dem Testament in Verwahrung habe, seien mehr als ausreichend, um zu belegen, dass er völlig klar sei. Damit – egal, was passieren würde – sei zweifelsfrei bewiesen, dass er mich bei vollem Verstand geheiratet habe...!  
Ich habe von den jungen, arroganten Schnöseln die Schnauze voll, das können Sie mir glauben – und es ist gut, dass solche Lackaffen jetzt sowieso nichts mehr von mir wollen!“ raunzte sie verbittert. „Aber, Mally...war der gütigste und liebste Mensch, auf der ganzen Welt...und ich wäre gerne auch noch zehn oder mehr Jahre bei ihm geblieben...“ Ihre Stimme zerbröckelte förmlich, bis die Worte kaum noch zu verstehen waren, weil ihr Schluchzen sie in Stücke riss.  
Betroffen und vollkommen von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt, sah ich Sherlock an und befürchtete schon irgendwelche schonungslosen Fragen von seiner Seite.  
Aber mein falscher Inspektor sah nachdenklich und beinahe traurig aus. „Ich glaube Ihnen“, seufzte er. „Aber..., was die jungen Schnösel angeht..., denken Sie daran: Sie sind jetzt eine gute Partie...! Also, Vorsicht...! Aber...das ist sicher vorläufig kein Thema: Mein...herzliches Beileid zu Ihrem...schweren Verlust...“  
„Ja, von mir auch. Gute Heimreise...und viel Kraft für die nächste Zeit, lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Ich glaube, das würde er nicht wollen...“, schloss ich mich an und folgte Sherlock verblüfft wieder zum Taxi.      
  
„Tja..., kein Fall, wie's aussieht...“, seufzte ich.   
Er nickte. „Kein Motiv. Nur Trunkenheit am Steuer mit Fahrerflucht...“  
„Sher_man? Ich...ich wusste, du schaffst es, nett zu sein – sogar bei jemanden, den du nicht kennst...“  
„Erstens kenne ich sie jetzt. Ich konnte sie lesen wie ein Buch. Jedes Wort ist wahr. Und zweitens: Das war DI Lestrade...“  
„Ah, ja natürlich!“ grinste ich. „Das erklärt so einiges!“  
Sherlock lächelte nur still vor sich hin.  
  
  
  


◄ O † O ►

  
  
  
  
– Über ein Jahr später sollte ich erfahren, dass er keine zwei Wochen später sein Testament gemacht hatte und darin sowohl mich als auch Mrs Hudson großzügig bedachte...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ...so als Beispiel: http://www.msc-schiff.de/assets/plugindata/poolb/decksplan-splendida.pdf
> 
> ***************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Der Titel ist mal wieder etwas doppeldeutig. Sherlock probt seine Tarnung mit John als Paar. Aber gewöhnlich ist mit Liebesprobe eine Prüfung oder ein Test gemeint, den eine Beziehung bestehen soll. Es war mal ein gängiger Ausdruck und als solcher Titel für Gedichte und Balladen. Klassisch muss sie unter Beweis stellen, dass sie auf ihn (sieben Jahre) wartet, oder er, das er, wenn sie ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit opfert, dies auch wirklich achtet und sie zur Frau nimmt.


	85. Mehr als nur Schall und Rauch...*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
„Du nimmst dein Ticket sicher lieber selbst, Honey...?“ sagte Sherman, als wir im Taxi saßen und hielt mir einen Computerausdruck hin. Er musste das irgendwie noch mit Barrett gedeichselt haben, denn es stand John Carpenter darauf. Klar, war es besser, wenn niemand mitbekam, dass der Captain uns eine Kabine reserviert hatte – und dass er sie womöglich sogar selbst bezahlte!  
  
Sherlock nahm diese Sache hier also immer noch ernst. Eigentlich war ich froh darüber...  
  
„Danke, ...“  
  
Danke, – was?! Blieb er jetzt etwa bei 'Honey'...?! Brrr! Honig ist so klebrig! Und so schrecklich süß, dass man nur kleine Mengen davon unverdünnt ertragen kann... Damit kann er mich doch nicht ernsthaft vergleichen wollen? Aber vielleicht suchte er noch herum? ...und ich? Musste ich jetzt etwa auch irgendwelche ...Koseworte durchspielen und austesten, ob sich irgendetwas davon akzeptabel anfühlte...?!  
  
Oh, Sherlock, bitte nicht...!  
  
SherMAN!!! verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken.  
  
Aaach, wie ich das gehasst habe...! Es ist mir zuwider, Sherlock so zu nennen... Ich mag diesen Namen an ihm. Irgendwie passt er. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so heißt! Dieser Name ist so verschroben, skurril, extravagant, pompös und irgendwie klingt er ein bisschen übergeschnappt...  
  
Und mir wird klar, dass ich es ...genieße, diesen Namen auszusprechen. ...ja, wirklich...! Ihn zu sagen, das impliziert, dass er mich hören kann, dass er in der Nähe ist...oder, dass ich ihn dort haben möchte...ihn vielleicht sogar dringend brauche...um nicht durchzudrehen oder damit er mein Leben rettet...  
  
Doch, ich mag diesen Namen...er ist perfekt für ihn...ich glaube, selbst wenn ich wirklich in ihn verliebt wäre, würde ich ihn nicht anders nennen wollen! Zu ihm passen halt auch einfach keine Verniedlichungen! ...oder...? ...okay, er kann rennen wie ein Hase – aber 'Hase'?! – ernsthaft, das geht gar nicht! Er hat Augen wie ein Adler, ist neugierig wie ein Kater, stur wie ein Bock, kann fauchen wie ein Puma, knurren wie ein Hund und kämpfen wie ein Löwe... – ...und stolz und eitel sein wie ein Pfau...  
  
...aber es gibt nur einen Namen, um ihn zu kennzeichnen, nur ein Wort, dass ihm gerecht wird: 'Sherlock' bedeutet, ich darf dieses erstaunliche Genie, diesen verrückten Hund meinen Freund nennen. Er hat mich ausgesucht, will mich um sich haben – mich gewöhnlichen Kerl mit meiner kaum mehr als durchschnittlichen Intelligenz...  
  
Wie sollte ich ihn anders nennen wollen?  
  
Okay..., ich hatte mal an einen Panther gedacht oder an einen Siamkater...aber das waren flüchtige Assoziationen gewesen – und nun war er ja auch noch rothaarig! Was jetzt? 'Fuchs'?! 'Foxy'...!?  
  
Und noch dazu als Sherman...?! Manny? Sherry?? Sherm??? Das war irgendwie alles ziemlich furchtbar...  
  
Und es war einige Male solch ein Trost für mich gewesen, wenn er mich in Isfahan einfach bei meinem Namen hatte nennen können – bei diesem Allerweltsnamen, an dem mir nie viel gelegen, ja, über dessen stupide Einsilbigkeit und Häufigkeit ich mich zuweilen sogar schon geärgert hatte...  
  
Ich dachte über Koseworte nach, mit denen ich schon bedacht worden war: 'Süßer'...? So hatte mich vor Sherlock zuletzt eine von den Nutten tituliert, als ich vergeblich nach dieser Letizia gesucht hatte...! Ich war mal ein 'Bärchen' gewesen und wahlweise ein 'Tomcat' oder auch ein 'TigerTiger' (letzteres dann eher beim Sex...) für ein- und dieselbe Freundin, zwei hatten mich einfach mit dem aktuellen Dienstgrad angeredet, das fanden sie scharf. Eine andere hatte mich stolz 'Doc' genannt und manchmal auch 'Bones' – weil sie ein Trekkie war, 'Johnny' hatte es natürlich auch gegeben – aber das mochte ich nie – und seit Moriartys 'Johnny-Boy' schon gar nicht mehr.  
  
'Igelchen'...!? Wie kam er denn bloß auf Igel?! – Weder rolle ich mich bei Gefahr einfach ein, noch bin ich kratzbürstig! ...oder empfindet er es gerade so, weil ich mich nicht anfassen lassen will?  
  
...Sarah hatte mich auch nie anders genannt als 'John'. Mir war mal durch den Kopf gegangen, dass 'Sarah' 'Fürstin' heißt, doch gesagt hatte ich das nie... Vielleicht wird man irgendwann zu alt, zu vernünftig für solche Albernheiten? Oder es ist ein Signal des Respekts, den anderen nicht auf eine niedliche Metapher zu reduzieren...? Den Namen zu nennen, bedeutet dann: Ich meine dich, DICH als Ganzes – nicht nur, das, was toll an dir ist, nichts Idealisiertes, nicht nur du, in deiner Funktion als meine Beziehung, Sexpartner, feste Freundin, Date...Ich meine dich, als Mensch – auch mit den Bereichen, in die ich noch nicht vorgedrungen bin...oder, wo wir unterschiedlicher Meinung sind...  
  
...und Sherlock...? Wie oft hatte er wohl meinen Namen genannt in den letzten knappen vier Monaten...?  
  
Er konnte diese eine, kleine geschlossene Silbe in tausend Varianten aussprechen...  
  
Oft hart, abfällig – wie ein Befehl... Mit Nachdruck – um klar zu stellen, was ich zu tun hatte. Manchmal klang es spöttisch, herablassend, genervt..., sogar fast wie ein Schimpfwort. Wie ein Synonym von 'Idiot'...und 'Idiot' manchmal wie ein Synonym für...'Freund'...  
  
(...nein, ich werde nicht mehr widersprechen, wenn du es sagst, ich schwöre... Es tut mir immer noch Leid...!)  
  
...'John...'...  
  
...und manchmal...  
  
...manchmal lag schon sehr viel Gefühl darin.  
  
...Sorge,  
  
...Zuneigung,  
  
...seltene, kostbare Offenheit...  
  
Es hatte Momente gegeben – wenn es mir schlecht gegangen war, dass es so behutsam und tröstend..., ja, fast schon zärtlich geklungen hatte...  
  
...und Momente... – wenn es ihm schlecht ging, da er meinen Namen mit Dringlichkeit, mit Erleichterung ausgestoßen hatte, als ob er jetzt sicher sei, dass alles gut werden würde, nur weil ich da war...  
  
  
„John! Alles in Ordnung?“ höre ich Sherlock plötzlich fragen.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment...  
  
„Ähm..., doch, ja...nur...wenn du mich vielleicht doch die meiste Zeit einfach 'John' nennen könntest...damit würde ich mich wohler fühlen...“  
  
„Okay..., John... Ich dachte, es hilft dir vielleicht in die Rolle...“   
'Nicht gut...?' Er klingt verunsichert.  
  
„Achso... Nein, ich fürchte, es ist eher...hinderlich. Und...zu unserer Legende passt es doch auch, wenn wir keine ...Kosenamen haben, oder...? Und...? Hast du...irgendwelche Präferenzen...?“  
  
„Nein... Aber... 'Sher'? Wie wär's damit? Du hast vorhin 'Sher' zu mir gesagt.“  
  
„Oh, das...! Da ist mir nur irgendwie die zweite Silbe im Hals stecken geblieben... Aber, bitte nicht...! – Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch es ist nur... Bevor wir Moriarty trafen, da hab ich... schon von ihm geträumt... Und er nannte dich so... oder auch 'mon cher'..."  
  
„Vorher? Du hast vorher von ihm geträumt? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?“  
  
War er jetzt gekränkt?!  
  
„Weil..., weil du so fasziniert von ihm warst...auch in meinen Träumen...“, antwortete ich zögerlich. „Du hast regelrecht darauf gebrannt, ihn kennenzulernen...“  
  
„Das ist vorbei, das weißt du. Er ist eine abscheuliche, grausame Spinne“, versicherte er ehrlich angewidert.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du ihn jetzt so siehst...“, seufzte ich erleichtert.  
  
„Tja, in dieser Hinsicht war ich...ziemlich begriffsstutzig. Du hat es längst gewusst...“, gestand er. „...Soziopath, eben...“  
  
„Sag das nicht immer. Eben warst du das ganz und gar nicht!“  
  
Er versank in Schweigen. Ein paar Minuten später sagte er: „Wir sind da.“  
  
  
Also, der Kahn ist ja schon beeindruckend. Wie ein futuristisches Märchenschloss hebt sich die Tilly leuchtend weiß von dem weiten, blitzblauen Himmel ab.  
  
...und dabei ist es so eine Dreckschleuder..., muss ich denken... Und dann fällt mir das Hotel Abbasi wieder ein...  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung bürdet nun Sherlock sich beide Koffer auf. Nur mit einer Geste lehnt er lächelnd ab, als ich meinen nehmen will.  
  
Wenn Sherlock Theater spielt, dann kopiert er, was er anderswo beobachtet hat...anfangs war das zumindest so...aber so langsam scheint mir da doch etwas mehr 'method acting' reinzukommen. Eine distanzierte Form davon zumindest, die sich nicht von erinnerten Emotionen mitreißen lässt, sondern sie eher sachlich reflektiert. Mehr wäre vielleicht seinem analytischen Verstand im Wege 'Stell dir Sarah vor', hat er vorgeschlagen. Es hat resigniert geklungen. Was...wen stellte er sich vor? (...seine Geige...? ...seine Arbeit? ...den Schädel...?) Versuchte er, mir meine Rolle zu erleichtern? Anscheinend... Er wusste, dass es mir um so vieles schwerer fiel als ihm, dass es mir widerstrebte. Tja, und es war natürlich etwas ganz anderes, für eine halbe Stunde einen Reporter zu spielen, als tagelang so zu tun, als ob...  
  
Andererseits, wenn ich mich erinnerte, wie mir Kenny Price auf den Pelz gerückt war...!  
  
Als wir an die Reihe kommen und es ein paar Mal blitzt, weil sie uns fotografieren – nicht so sehr als Andenken, sondern in erster Linie für spätere Sicherheitskontrollen, wie ich ja jetzt weiß, dämmert mir allerdings, was sich jetzt anbahnt. Ich zeige mein Ticket und meinen Ausweis...  
  
„Meine Papiere sind in der Innentasche, würdest du mal...?“ sagt er – freundlicher, weicher und höher als gewöhnlich – aber wenn man das nicht im Ohr hat, wirkt es durchaus noch 'normal'.  
  
„Na, klar, Sherl'y...“ Oops...! Beinahe hätte ich 'Sherlock' gesagt...und jetzt? Tja, was hätte ich machen sollen? Ich hüstle rasch, wiederhole 'Sherly' und grinse ihn hilflos an, während ich Pass und Ticket aus seiner Innentasche nestle...anschließend stecke ich sie sogar wieder rein.  
  
„Ehm..., Willkommen an Bord, Gentlemen. Wir konnten Ihnen doch noch eine bessere Kabine zuteilen, wie Sie es angefragt hatten. Sie ist kurzfristig freigeworden. Und...Sie haben eine Einladung zum Captain's Dinner direkt für heute Abend – eh, 20.00 Uhr im Hauptrestaurant...“  
  
Sherlocks verkrampft-höfliches Lächeln droht zu entgleisen. 'Nicht-gut, Barrett!' denke ich...  
  
„Ganz wichtig: Um 19:15 ist die obligatorische Seenotrettungsübung. Nähere Informationen zeigt Ihnen der Videotext.“  
  
„So schnell schon? Innerhalb der ersten 24h** ist Vorschrift“, wandte Sherlock ein.  
  
„Ja, aber der neue Captain macht es nun mal so. Ist ja eigentlich auch sinnvoll. Wünschen Sie Frühstück auf der Kabine?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Sh-schatz, was meinst du?“ frage ich noch etwas holprig.  
  
„Neinein... Du weißt doch: Mittendrin statt nur dabei!“ entgegnet er. Klar, in der Kabine kann man nicht viel beobachten – logisch, hätte ich wissen können!  
  
„Okay. Deck 10, Kabine 10221! – Dortlang, backbord, drei Etagen rauf...“  
  
10-221?! Ernsthaft? Ich glaube nicht an Omen...aber das nehme ich gerne...!  
  
„Benötigen Sie Hilfe mit dem Gepäck?“  
  
„Nein, danke...“ Sanft ich schiebe meinen Partner am Empfangskomitee vorbei...  
  
  
  
„So, da wären wir also...Holmes, sweet Holmes!“ blödelte ich.  
  
Immerhin sah es sauber und gemütlich aus.  
  
„Ja, ganze 22,1 Quadratmeter Liebesnest, Honey!“ konterte Sherly zuckersüß. „Wie. Zum. Henker...!!! – kommst du auf 'SHERLY'?!“ fauchte er dann.  
  
„Ist...einfach so passiert...! Du hast gesagt, du hast keine Präferenzen...! ...nicht-gut...?“ ächzte ich hilflos.  
  
Er seufzte. „Okay...du konntest es ja nicht wissen...“  
  
„Was? ...nicht wissen...?“  
  
„Damals in der ersten Schule...niemand hatte jemals den Namen 'Sherlock' gehört. Und als dann diese blöde Lehrerin meinte, um meine Locken würde mich jedes Mädchen beneiden, war es passiert: Die Jungs... – vor allem die größeren und kräftigeren nannten mich nur noch 'Sherly'...und sie zogen mich auf, wieso ich keine Röcke tragen würde...!“  
  
„Oh, das ist allerdings... – Moment: In der ersten Schule? Was meinst du damit?“  
  
„Ach, vergiss es...“, fauchte er gepresst.  
  
„Hey, schon gut, ja? Es war ein Versehen – das 'L' war halt einfach schon raus..., was sollt' ich machen?“  
  
„Okay, okay..., es...kam nur so unerwartet...!“ gestand mein Freund nun verärgert und – irgendwie... kläglich...?  
  
Verwundert hielt ich inne und betrachtete ihn genauer... Er wirkte nervös...nein: Unsicher...! Richtig unsicher! Ganz unbehaglich! ...beinahe verletzlich...!  
  
Oh, nein..., dachte ich, – war ICH das...?!  
  
Auf einmal war es nicht mehr schwer – na, gut, es sah uns ja auch niemand, aber frühe Proben sind ja auch nicht öffentlich...  
  
Ich umarmte ihn...und ich konnte fühlen, wie angespannt er war.  
  
Sein Herz klopfte hektisch und sein Atem war etwas zu rasch und unregelmäßig, obwohl er ihn im Zaum zu halten versuchte...  
  
„...hey, beruhige dich, wir kriegen das hin, ja?“ versprach ich sanft.  
  
Überrumpelt erstarrte er für einen Moment...dann tasteten sich seine Hände vorsichtig über meinen Rücken. Schließlich seufzte er leise auf.  
  
„Ja, ist okay...“, flüsterte ich und drückte etwas fester zu. „...du...ich bin sehr froh, wirklich! ...unser erster, gemeinsamer, richtiger Fall seit...seit sechs Wochen. Ich hab das so vermisst... Weißt du das eigentlich? Du hast recht: Wir haben viel durchgemacht – und ich hatte Angst, es könnte...du könntest ...vielleicht nie wieder werden...wie vorher...“  
  
...Oh, weh...! Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen...er verkrampfte sich...! ...aber nur einen Moment, dann hatte er die Schatten seiner Dämonen abgeschüttelt.  
  
Erleichtert lehnte er seine Wange gegen meine Schläfe. „Ich auch...“, flüsterte er und zog seine Arme ebenfalls etwas enger um mich. „...oder dass du in Neuseeland bleiben müsstest...“ Er besann sich und lockerte seine Umklammerung verunsichert wieder ein wenig. „Ist es okay für dich...für diesen Fall? Für...die Tarnung?“ fragte er rücksichtsvoll.  
  
„Völlig okay“, versicherte ich.  
Erstaunt horchte ich in mich hinein und stellte fest, dass das sogar stimmte...  
  
  
Das dröhnende Geräusch einer Schiffssirene kündete an, dass wir bald ablegen würden.  
  
Dann krachte plötzlich eine Lautsprecherdurchsage in unser 'Nest'. Es fühlte sich so aufdringlich an, so impertinent! Mehr als nur störend...  
"Achtung bitte: Alle Reisenden ab Marseille haben sich um 19:15 mit den Rettungswesten an den vorgeschriebenen Sammelstellen einzufinden. Die Westen finden Sie in Ihrem Kleiderschrank. Weitere Informationen, wie die für Sie geltende Sammelstelle, zeigt Ihnen der Videotext sowie das Merkblatt auf der Innenseite der Kleiderschranktür. Bringen Sie die Kontrollkarten mit, die auf dem Tisch liegen und benutzen Sie nicht – ich wiederhole – NICHT die Aufzüge..." Dann folgte das Ganze auf Französisch...  
  
„Komm, lass uns rausgehen und das Schiff inspizieren!“ drängte Sherlock eifrig. „Vor dem Dinner müssen wir uns dann noch umziehen...!“  
  
Er schnappte mein Handgelenk und zog mich auf den Flur hinaus. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal alleine auf den Jahrmarkt losgelassen wird!  
  
  
  
Der Start war schon beeindruckend. Am Pier standen viele Schaulustige mit reichlich Fernweh und winkten – das konnte einem schon das Gefühl geben, Teil von etwas Großen - etwas ganz Großem zu sein. Zumindest vermute ich, dass das die Ursache für diese völlig unangebrachten Hochgefühle gewesen ist.  
Tja, Psychologie ist schon eine komische Sache...!  
  
Ich versuchte, mich an die Pläne der Decks zu erinnern. Mann, ich würde mich hier verlaufen...! Irgendwie kam ich mir vor, wie in einer fremden Welt, in der es für meine Begriffe eine Dimension zu viel gab. Ein Straßenplan – okay, aber übereinandergestapelte Decks...? Dazu waren die Stabilisatoren so perfekt, dass ich, nachdem der Beschleunigungsvorgang mal abgeschlossen war, nicht mehr spüren konnte, in welche Richtung es ging, weshalb ich immer nach ein paar Treppen schon nachsehen musste, wo ich nun überhaupt Richtung Bug oder Richtung Heck lief! Ich versuchte, mir schon mal so viel wie möglich einzuprägen.   
   
Dazwischen sah ich immer wieder auf die Uhr und drängte Sherlock schließlich zurück auf unsere Kabine, damit wir rechtzeitig die Westen holen konnten. Als wir schon unterwegs zu unserem Sammelpunkt waren, wurde der Generalalarm durchgegeben... Die Reaktionen waren ja schon witzig teilweise: Einige Kinder blieben stehen und hielten sich die Ohren zu, ein Junge versuchte loszurennen und dabei seinen genervten Papa hinter sich herzuziehen, was der aber gar nicht einsah. Zwei junge Frauen stöckelten schimpfend und fluchend los: Sie waren gerade am falschen Ende des Schiffes und mussten fast die komplette Schiffslänge durchmessen, um zu ihrer Kabine zu gelangen!  
Dazwischen standen viele der Touris, die schon länger an Bord waren, einfach im Weg herum. Sie ging das ja nix mehr an... "Machen Sie doch nicht so eine Hektik, das ist eine Übung. Das funktioniert im Ernstfall sowieso nicht!" brüllte jemand.  
  
"Das glaube ich allerdings auch...", bemerkte ich grinsend und fragte mich insgeheim, wie ich eigentlich gerade drauf war, dass mich das erheiterte...  
  
Sherlock feixte schräg. Das Orange der Weste "biss" sich nicht bloß mit seiner aktuellen Haarfarbe – es lieferte sich mit ihr geradezu einen erbitterten Kleinkrieg! ...und so wie er dreinschaute, war sich der CD dessen sogar bewusst und es störte ihn... Wie war er aber auch auf rot gekommen? ...okay, sein blasser Teint machte diese Farbe, so ungewohnt sie für mich auch war, sogar ziemlich glaubwürdig...  
  
   
Eigentlich war diese Übung ein Witz: Wir kamen in unseren Westen an, mussten warten, bis wir aufgerufen und unsere Kontrollkarten abgezeichnet worden waren, standen uns dann noch weitere zehn Minuten die Beine in den Bauch, bekamen noch zwei bis drei dürre erklärende Sätze mit auf den Weg und wurden dann weggeschickt. Aber dabei blieb es natürlich doch nicht, weil der ein oder andere besorgte "Ersttäter" dann doch noch Rückfragen hatte... Hinzu kam noch, dass einige nicht zugehört hatten und nun NOCHMALS wissen wollten, ob denn auch wirklich genügend Rettungsboote vorhanden seien. Diesen Fehler machte man schon seit 99 Jahren nicht mehr – seit der Titanic...  
   
   
"Das war überflüssig!" bemerkte Sherlock genervt, als wir die Kabinentür hinter uns geschlossen hatten. Er begann sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, während er Richtung Dusche stiefelte.   
Also begann ich mit Zähne putzen und rasieren. Dann ging ich meinen Koffer auspacken.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! dachte ich. Ich hatte die oberste Schicht noch nicht richtig abgetragen – als mir etwas Himmelblaues entgegen glänzte...!  
Ich hatte nichts in dieser Farbe, außer...!   
  
Hektisch wühlte ich mich tiefer...und der Anzug, den ICH eingepackt hatte, FEHLTE!  
  
"Was...? Sh...du hast...was soll das...?" schimpfte ich und hielt meinem "Schätzchen", das gerade nackt ins Zimmer spaziert kam, meinen Trauzeugensmoking unter die Nase.  
  
"Ich fand ihn passend für unsere Tarnung. Er betont so schön deine azurblauen Augen...", lächelte dieser entwaffnend.  
  
"Er...er wirkt...tuntig...!" stammelte ich. „Darin sehe ich aus – wie ein siebziger Jahre Schlagersänger oder so was!"  
  
"Du hast ihn doch schon angehabt!"  
  
Kapierte er das am Ende wirklich nicht?!  
  
"Auf einer Hochzeit, wo die Hälfte der Leute wie Märchenfiguren herumlief! Und weil die Braut es so wollte."  
  
"Die nicht deine Braut war – ...im Gegensatz zu mir, sozusagen. Problem?  
  
Das hatte er doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?! Ich beschloss, das zu überhören...   
  
"Er...ist einfach zu ...zu farbig! Zu schrill."  
  
"Warum hast du ihn dann nicht dort gelassen?"  
  
"Weil man Geschenke nun mal mitnimmt!" jaulte ich und kippte den restlichen Inhalt aus dem Koffer. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich würde an diesem Abend wirklich gezwungen sein, dieses – Ding! anzuziehen!  
  
"Nun, hab dich nicht so, der sitzt bestimmt um Klassen besser, als dieses scheußliche Teil von der Stange! Ich meine, jetzt hast du endlich mal was Maßgeschneidertes..."  
  
  
Was wird das hier? fragte ich mich plötzlich. Das lief gerade fürchterlich schief. Wir waren auf 180 – ich zumindest – wegen eines bescheuerten Smokings samt Hemd und Fliege... Ja, ich war sauer – und das zu Recht, was musste er mich denn schon wieder so überrumpeln?! – Aber das stand wieder mal in keinem Verhältnis zu dieser Eskalation...  
  
  
"...Okay...", seufzte ich. "...ist ja nichts Neues. Du hast mich mal wieder reingelegt, wie üblich. Oder ist das deine Vorstellung von einem Paar, bei dem es kriselt? Sollte mir das helfen, in die Rolle zu finden?! –   
Ach, vergiss es...!  
Aber dann ziehst DU den Schlips an!!   
Ist eh besser, man sieht immer noch die Strangulationsmarken.“  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Zeit allmählich knapp wurde. Resigniert knöpfte ich den Kragen des Smokinghemdes weiter auf, um hineinschlüpfen zu können.  
  
Dass Sherlock nun so gar nichts mehr sagte, sondern sich stumm anzog und sogar Anstalten zu machen schien, den Schlips anzulegen, beunruhigte mich fast schon wieder. Ich huschte ins Bad um Deo nachzulegen, wenn ich schon nicht mehr zum Duschen kam, zog mich an und als ich den Kleiderschrank mit der Spiegeltür schloss – dachte ich nur noch:   
Trotzdem...dieser Smoking ist...  
  
"...lächerlich! Absolut lächerlich!" sagte ich Kopf schüttelnd.  
  
"JOHN!" stöhnte Sherlock. "Ich finde wirklich, dass er dir steht! Du musst nicht immer rumlaufen wie eine karierte Maus...!"  
  
Er hatte sich hinter mich gestellt und sah mich im Spiegel unglücklich an. Dann strich den Stoff auf meinen Schultern glatt und lächelte, als wolle er mir den Anzug verkaufen! Er trat ein Stück zur Seite, wie um für ein "Hochzeitsfoto" posieren und schubste mich sachte ein wenig in die andere Richtung.  
  
Ich stutzte: Das war aber gar nicht mein Schlips, den er da anhatte...! Er HATTE gar keinen angezogen, sondern einen Seidenschal um die Würgemale drapiert, der exakt die Farbe meines Smokings hatte. Wo um alles in der Welt hatte er den denn her?!  
  
"Ich hab Melissa nach dem Blauton suchen lassen... Sieht doch schon fast nach Partnerlook aus, nicht...?", gestand Sherlock, der mal wieder meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben schien, mit halb verstecktem Stolz.  
  
Und da war es vorbei: Ich musste lachen. Ich machte einen halben Schritt rückwärts und hängte mich bei Sherlock ein. Er sah mich – ohne Umweg über den Spiegel an und brach in ein kleines tiefes, erleichtertes Kichern aus.  
  
"Okay, du Idiot!" grinste ich glucksend. "Lass uns gehen!"  
  
Jetzt waren wir zwar sogar noch etwas zu früh dran, aber ich dachte mir: Nicht, dass er sonst am Ende noch mit irgendeinem Nuttendiesel um die Ecke kommt, den er für tuntig hält...!  
  
Sherlock legte seine Hand auf die Meine und flüsterte: „Und wenn du magst, kaufst du dir morgen eben einen Anzug auf meine Kosten...“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Name ist Schall und Rauch" - eigentlich bezieht sich das auf die Religion (oder eher, die persönliche Auffassung der göttlichen Wirklichkeit), denn es ist Teil von Fausts Antwort auf die sogenannte Gretchenfrage. Passender als Goethe wäre hier vielleicht eine negative Anspielung auf  
> "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..." (Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet) - aber das wäre noch schwieriger zu formulieren...und sooo kitschig!
> 
> ...was mir noch dazu einfiel: "The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter!"  
> (T.S. Eliot, Old Possum' Book of Practical Cats - A. L. Webber, CATS)
> 
>  
> 
> ...was ich da so gefunden habe - ausgerechnet:  
> http://www.fr-online.de/costa-concordia/costa-concordia-so-laeuft-eine-rettungsuebung-auf-der-costa-concordia-ab,11519574,11459900.html
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> In dieser Story gelten natürlich noch die Vorschriften von vor der Costa Concordia-Havarie.


	86. Shipping. ...on a ship

  
  
  
  
  
Auf dem Flur fädelten wir uns in den Fluss der zum Dinner strömenden Passagiere ein. Ich überließ mich Sherlocks Führung, denn ich war überzeugt, dass er längst den Weg zum Hauptrestaurant im Kopf hatte. Nun – wie befürchtet, war ich nicht nur leicht overdressed, sondern stach farblich ziemlich aus der Masse hervor. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren...  
"Guck mal die beiden, die sind doch richtig süß zusammen...!" wisperte eine junge Frauenstimme vergnügt.  
Eine kaum merkliche Bewegung von Sherlocks Kopf verriet mir, dass er das nicht nur mitbekommen hatte – davon konnte ich bei seinem ausgezeichneten Gehör ohnehin ausgehen - sondern vor allem, dass er ein wenig beunruhigt war, wie ich darauf reagieren würde – falls ich es ebenfalls vernommen hätte.  
Doch ich drückte nur grinsend ein klein wenig fester seinen Arm: Er sollte sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen: Es war ja nur für die Tarnung hier – niemanden von dieser Reisegesellschaft würden wir je wieder sehen...  
  
Ab der Treppe wäre es allerdings doch zu übertrieben gewesen, wenn wir dabei geblieben wären; das schien mein Partner aber auch so zu sehen.  
Auf dem Vorplatz des Restaurants angekommen, hielt er mich sanft zurück und raunte zart in mein Ohr: "Achte darauf, ob uns Barrett eine Nachricht zustecken will, vor allem, falls du näher an ihm dran sein solltest. Möglich, dass ein Ablenkungsmanöver nötig wird..."  
"Okay", murmelte ich lächelnd zurück.  
Unsere Legende ließ diesen kleinen Wortwechsel nach Liebesgeflüster aussehen. Ich musste zugeben, dass das etwas für sich hatte. So rein strategisch.  
"Und du wirst etwas essen müssen, sonst fällst du zu sehr auf...!" setzte ich leise aber nachdrücklich hinzu.  
Wie zu erwarten, gefiel ihm das nicht. Aber in seiner Rolle erlaubte er es sich bloß, eine Schnute zu ziehen, was mich zum Grinsen brachte...  
  
Ein aufmerksamer Steward pickte uns aus der Menge, sprach uns mit unseren falschen Namen an, um uns an unsere Plätze zu lotsen.  
Dieses Personal braucht einen guten Blick für Personen, ging es mir durch den Sinn und ich begann mich nach Überwachungskameras umzusehen. Einige konnte ich entdecken – aber womöglich waren manche auch unauffällig montiert, damit man sich nicht vorkam wie in "1984".  
  
Der Steward lieferte uns freundlich an unseren Plätzen ab. Wie zu erwarten, hatte man direkt zur Linken und Rechten des Kapitäns Damen platziert - augenblicklich zierten die beiden leeren Stühle ein Handtäschchen neben mir und dem Gegenüber ein Glitzerbolero.  
"Wir können auch einfach tauschen", raunte ich.  
"Nein, lass nur. Es ist gut so." Ehe ich's mich versah, rückte mir Sherlock den Stuhl. Ich kam dieser Aufforderung ohne Zögern nach und spielte mit...  
"Na, erster Abend an Bord?" fragte eine ältere Dame, uns gegenüber.  
"Richtig, ...alles noch ...etwas neu...", gab ich zu.   
"Ungewöhnlich, dass man Sie gleich am ersten Abend an den Tisch des Kapitäns bittet", schmunzelte sie. "Die Neuen pflegen nämlich am ersten Abend gerne mal der Crew doch noch Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen: Wegen der Sicherheit, dem Ablauf der Rettungsübung und ob der Kapitän wirklich als Letzter von Bord geht... Wenn Sie dem Captain nicht unnötig das Leben schwer machen wollen, heben Sie sich das für später am Abend oder für morgen für irgendjemanden von der Crew auf. Es ist kein schönes Thema für ein Tischgespräch..."  
Ein brünettes Mädchen mit einem Handy schlängelte sich zielstrebig zwischen den Tischen hindurch.  
"Ja, da haben Sie gewiss recht. Carpenter, John, Carpenter – "  
"Sherman Ezard, Guten Abend!" Er schnitt mir fast das Wort ab, wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht sicher war, ob ich die Vorstellung auf die Reihe bekam.  
"Sophie Warden, sehr erfreut... Ah, da kommt meine Großnichte! Elaine-Schatz, steck doch bitte das Handy weg! Es ist sehr unhöflich, bei Tisch damit herumzuspielen.“  
  
„Phubbing!“ erklärte Elaine ungerührt und blies ihr Bubblegum auf, bis es platzte.  
  
„Was!?“  
  
„Man nennt das 'Phubbing', Tantchen – und es heißt nicht 'was', sondern 'wie bitte'...!“  
Sherlock verkniff sich ein Grinsen – ich war auch kurz davor. Doch sie steckte ihr Smartphone tatsächlich weg. Die Alte zückte pikiert ein Handtäschchen, beförderte ein Papiertaschentuch zutage und hielt es dem Mädchen fordernd und angewidert hin, während sie selbst in die andere Richtung sah...  
  
Elaine rollte die Augen über ihre Großtante – so dass wir es deutlich sehen konnten – und spuckte wenig diskret ihren Kaugummi in das Taschentuch, das die Alte mit Märtyrerleidensmiene im Handtäschchen verschwinden ließ...  
  
„Elaine Fairfield, Tach, ihr Süßen!“ grinste uns die Kleine an.  
  
„Elaine...!“ zischte die Alte.  
  
„Was denn? Ist doch okay, oder etwa nicht?“ fragte sie, Zustimmung heischend, an meine Adresse.  
  
„Natürlich ist es das! John Carpenter, mein Freund, Sherman Ezard. Ist doch...ein gutes Zeichen, wenn man uns ansieht, dass wir zusammengehören, meinst du nicht, Sher?“ preschte ich vor, um meinen Freund zu überzeugen, dass ich mich in diese Rolle reinfinden konnte. Ihn 'Sher' zu nennen, verursachte mir zwar kurz einen dumpfen Klumpen in der Magengegend, aber vielleicht war das wirklich noch die beste Lösung, wenn ich nur lernte, dabei nicht jedes Mal diesen nachgemachten Vampir vor Augen zu haben...  
  
„Oh, ja, du hast recht“, pflichtete mir Sherlock überrascht etwas lahm bei.  
  
„Sind Sie beide...verpartnert?“ wollte Elaine wissen. Das Tantchen schüttelte nur peinlich berührt den Kopf.  
  
„Wir haben schon darüber nachgedacht...oder besser gesagt... Wir hatten es schon einmal ...fest vor...“, improvisierte Sherlock sehr überzeugend und scheinbar ein wenig verlegen.  
  
„Tja...es kam – etwas dazwischen“, nahm ich den Faden auf. „Und... – naja, wir hatten auf einmal das Gefühl, vielleicht wäre es falsch...so eine 'Civil Union' ist...zwar ein immenser Fortschritt gegenüber früher...aber andererseits... wir hatten Angst, das könnte...unsere Beziehung irgendwie kaputt machen...“  
  
„Ja, weil...dann eine Verpflichtung dazu käme...so...von außen – und, naja...diese Idee brachte wirklich alles durcheinander, stimmt's nicht, Honey?“  
  
„Irgendwie, schon, ja...“, grinste ich schräg.  
  
„Kurz vor acht...muss ja jeden Moment losgehen...“, überlegte Sherlock und reichte mir eine Getränkekarte, wie sie in kleine Schiffsmodelle geklemmt, überall auf den Tischen stand.  
  
„Danke, Schatz...ich glaube der Sekt genügt mir erst einmal“, sagte ich und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung des eingedeckten noch leeren Glases, das anscheinend für den Aperitif vorgesehen war – „...ich habe immer noch ein klein wenig Kopfschmerzen seit dem Flug...und vielleicht genehmige ich mir ja später doch noch irgendeinen hübschen, bunten Drink...mit Schirmchen...“, grinste ich.  
  
„Eben...die Nacht ist ja noch jung...“, stimmte Sherlock erleichtert zu, langte nach der Wasserflasche im Getränkekühler und versorgte zunächst die Damen uns gegenüber, dann mich und zuletzt sich selbst damit. (An seiner anderen Seite saß eine Dame, die anscheinend mit ihrem Mann oder LAbS hier war und uns schon fast den Rücken zugekehrt hatte... Wir waren ihr wohl etwas unangenehm...)  
  
Elaine dagegen, den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestemmt, stützte ihre Wange in eine Hand und lehnte sich sehr lässig und undamenhaft mit fast vollem Gewicht darauf, während sie die andere Schulter nach vorne fallen ließ. „Und? Ich wette, Sie beide werden heute Nacht noch richtig ...heißen, …schmutzigen Sex zusammen haben...!“ hauchte sie genießerisch – mit einer Stimme, als rauche sie zwei Päckchen Zigaretten am Tag und finge schon zum Frühstück mit Schnaps an...  
Ich war jetzt bloß froh, dass wir diesen Laptop-Fall gehabt hatten, dadurch waren mir solche Interessen bei den jungen Dingern wenigstens nicht mehr fremd...!  
  
„GOTT!! KIND...!“ schnappte die Alte entgeistert – wurde rot, dann weiß und japste nach Luft. Dieser Möchtegernvamp war ihr richtig peinlich.  
  
„Ich bitte Sie, schon gut...“, grinste Sherlock freundlich. „was verstehst du denn unter 'schmutzig', Elaine?“  
  
Die Frage überraschte mich – und die Kleine erst recht. Nun war nämlich sie in Verlegenheit!  
  
„Nun, äh...ich...meinte das jetzt nicht...nicht abwertend. Es – es ist einfach so... Ich stelle es mir sehr romantisch vor, auf einer solchen Reise zu sein...mit jemandem, den man liebt... – ich meine... Natürlich hab ich dich lieb, Tantchen, aber...“  
  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst, junge Dame! Besser als du, nämlich! Aber genau deshalb bin ich ja hier...weil es für dich noch einige Jährchen zu früh ist für solche Fissematenten...!“ erklärte die Großtante streng.  
  
„Besser als ich? Wirklich? Tantchen, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf, davon musst du mir unbedingt erzählen...!“  
„Du bist auf der Stelle still!“ zischte die Alte.  
  
Doch Elaine ließ sich nicht beirren und sagte an Sherlock gewandt: „Es ist nämlich so: Meine Alten sind in trauter Zweisamkeit unterwegs – angeblich, weil es ihr zwanzigster Hochzeitstag ist – aber in Wirklichkeit geben sie ihrer Ehe auf Teufel komm raus eine letzte Chance! Das kann doch nichts werden, oder?!“  
  
Die Alte hatte schon wieder begonnen, nach Luft zu schnappen. „Du impertinentes Ding! Sei doch still, um Himmels Willen!“ ächzte sie.  
  
Doch die Großnichte ignorierte sie völlig.  
  
„Und...? Liege ich richtig...?“ fragte Elaine in lüsternem Ton.  
  
Huch?! Plötzlich strich mir etwas die Innenseite meines Schenkel entlang...und glitt langsam auf meinen Schritt zu...  
  
Ich ließ eine Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden – und schnappte zu.  
  
Yep! Ein Fuß...! Ein seidig bestrumpfter Fuß! Von gegenüber...! Was für ein Früchtchen...! Doch Elaine grinste bloß frech, nachdem sie kurz zusammengezuckt war. Na, klar! Sie befürchtete nichts von mir...aber sie war minderjährig – falls sie mich verleumden würde, hätte ich ein arges Problem...!  
  
Wie viel davon Sherlock wohl mitbekam...?  
  
„Na klar, tust du das!“ antwortete er Elaine verschwörerisch und rempelte mich auf eine sehr zärtliche und anzügliche Weise an. „Nicht wahr, Carp...?“  
  
Bitte, WAS...?! – Also bei all meiner Bereitschaft, mich in diese Tarnung reinzufinden, da war er jetzt doch irgendwie übers Ziel rausgeschossen. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde – und hoffte unvernünftiger Weise, ich würde nicht allzusehr erröten...  
  
„Manchmal muss ich ihn einfach 'Carp' nennen, weil er dann kalt und verklemmt wirkt, wie ein Fischlein...mein kleiner Karpfen...! Dabei...unter uns...! Das täuscht – im Bett ist er...munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser...! – Komm, schon, Carpy! ...tu' nicht so...!“  
„Ja, klar..., du...toller Hecht im Karpfenteich...“, ächzte ich und hoffte fast panisch, er werde jetzt nicht noch irgendwelche schlüpfrigen Metaphern wie etwa einen Aal bemühen...! – dann krallte die Hand, die ich noch unter dem Tisch hatte, in Sherlocks Oberschenkel – er versteifte sich vor dem plötzlichen Schmerz für einen Moment. Schnell schnappte ich mit der anderen nach den Haaren an seinem Hinterkopf, um sein Ohr an meinen Lippen zu platzieren und zischte hinein: „Übertreib's nicht, GOLDILOCKS!“  
  
Ich ließ los – und fragte mich, ob ich nach dem Wasserglas greifen konnte – erstens, weil es noch nicht ganz 20.00 Uhr und das Dinner noch nicht eröffnet worden war – und zweitens, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich nicht vor Aufregung zittern würde...  
  
A propos 'zittern'...  
  
Sherlocks Hand streichelte zaghaft und bebend über die meine – und jetzt merkte ich erst, wie diese zur Faust geballt auf der Tischkante krampfte.  
  
„Bitte, verzeih mir, John...“, flüsterte er kläglich. „Das war...'nicht gut'...aber... – versteh doch, bitte...! Ich bin so froh, dass wir hier sind...! Ich bin nervös. Wahnsinnig, WAHNSINNIG nervös...!!! ...Wir haben so viel durchgemacht... aber ich bin sicher, wir...müssen – nur Gelegenheit bekommen, uns...aufeinander zu konzentrieren...! ...bitte! Wir gehören doch zusammen! Das fühlst du doch auch...!“  
  
Teils gerührt, teils aufgebracht, teils besänftigt, teils verwirrt, zwang ich mich, meine Faust zu öffnen – Sherlock schloss rasch seine Hand dankbar um die Meine.  
  
„Ja“, seufzte ich nachsichtig. „Aber lass uns das bitte später besprechen, Sherl' – ...“  
  
Er nickte eifrig. „Ja, John, du hast recht...ganz, wie du willst...“  
  
„...okay..., schon gut“, beteuerte ich – und sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Captain hereinrauschen. Leicht verspätet – und – wie ich zu erkennen glaubte: fahrig, nervös, angespannt...  
  
Bloß so eine Art Lampenfieber? Oder war wieder etwas vorgefallen...?  
  
Als er näher kam, näherte sich ihm ein Steward, der ihn zu uns begleitete.  
  
Eine Glocke wurde geläutet. Barrett sagte ein paar Worte zur Begrüßung, und dass er hoffe, wir hätten den Aufenthalt in Marseille genossen, dann wünschte er uns einen guten Appetit.  
  
Mir war sympathisch, dass er keine Rede daraus machte – soetwas will ja doch niemand hören... aber vielleicht lag das ja auch nur an der angespannten Situation. Der Steward nahm die Mütze in Verwahrung und rückte dem Captain den Stuhl.  
  
Nun erst kam er dazu eine persönliche Vorstellung mit seinem nächsten Umfeld zu erledigen. Wieso hatte man ihm nicht wenigstens ein halbe Minute mehr Zeit lassen können?    
  
Sofort wurde der Aperitif ausgeschenkt: Sekt – wie ich richtig vermutet hatte – nach der Position des entsprechenden Glases – aber mit einem Schuss Blue Curaçao – was wohl 'maritim' aussehen sollte...nun, das tat es sogar...  
  
Nur in Barretts Glas befand sich anscheinend Mineralwasser. Klar, wenn er jeden Abend ein offizielles Dinner zu bestreiten hatte...!  
  
Großtante und Großnichte fochten ein kleines Blickduell aus: 'Aber damit ist es dann genug!' schien die Alte zu funken.  
  
'Wenn du wüsstest, was ich vertrage...!' glaubte ich in Elaines Augen zu lesen.  
  
Wir prosteten einander zu.  
  
Sherlock nippte kaum. Sicher überlegte er, wo er das Zeugs unauffällig hinkippen könnte... Ich hatte auch vor, klar zu bleiben – aber ich wollte nicht auch noch als Abstinenzler auffallen und ein bisschen Alkohol würde mich noch nicht beeinträchtigen, das mit den 'bunten Drinks' war ja bloß so dahin gesagt gewesen.  
  
Eine aufgedonnerte Dame platzte herein...ich schielte zu der Handtasche auf dem Stuhl neben mir und dachte: Könnte passen...  
  
Sie steuerte auch tatsächlich zielstrebig diesen Platz an und entschuldigte sich überschwänglichst bei Barrett, während sie mich nur mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken bedachte. Wie ich mitbekam, hieß sie Jeanette Chabrier, aber ihr Englisch war recht ordentlich, wenn auch mit deutlichem Akzent.    
  
Als Vorspeise gab es ein überkandideltes Beilagen-Garnitur-Arrangement mit ganzen zwei Jakobsmuscheln in entsprechender Schale angerichtet.  
  
„Aha“, raunte ich Sherlock zu. „die machen Schleichwerbung für Shell...!“  
  
Doch nicht nur mein Freund kicherte sein tiefes, kleines Lachen – auch Elaine prustete los – aber dann wandte sie sich an Barrett: „Und? Captain? Fahrn wir hier auch mit Schweröl? Und verklappen Sie das Abwasser einfach so ins Meer?“  
  
Mist – und dazu hatte ich die Vorlage geliefert? Sorry, Barrett!  
  
Ihre Tante hielt nur noch die Luft an. Auch Barrett guckte gequält, aber er fasste sich.  
  
„Oh! Eine aufgeweckte, umweltbewusste junge Dame! Wir sind bei Briggs' Enterprises gerade dabei, so einiges umzustellen. Natürlich...verursacht das auch Kosten, Umbauten werden nötig. Das geht nicht von jetzt auf gleich...aber...wir sind dran. Immerhin servieren wir hier keine überfischten Arten, aber das können Ihnen die Mitarbeiter vom Service alles besser erklären...“  
  
Nicht ungeschickt, dachte ich. Schiebt den schwarzen Peter weiter an die Gastronomie... Aber er hat ja auch gerade wirklich genügend eigene Sorgen!  
...wo steckt wohl dieser Junior-Chef, fragte ich mich und versuchte Barrett daraufhin zu beobachten, ob er vielleicht auffällig oft zu irgendjemandem hin sah... Oder im Gegenteil...?     
Der junge Schnösel am anderen Tischende vielleicht...?  
  
Dann ergriff die alte Lady die Initiative und brach ein Thema vom Zaun, das ihr statthaft schien, um für die nächste Zeit das Heft nicht mehr aus der Hand zu geben. Barrett ging erleichtert darauf ein...unverfängliches Terrain – ich konnte das verstehen...aber es brachte uns nicht weiter...  
  
Die kleine Band begann leicht Verdauliches vor sich hin zu dudeln.  
  
Dann kam der Moment, wo Barrett mit einer scheinbar ungeschickten Bewegung ein Messer vom Tisch fegte...  
  
„Verzeihung...!“ grinste er entwaffnend. „Steward...?“ Er orderte ein neues Messer.  
  
"Schulen Sie um auf Messerwerfer?" fragte Elaine trocken.   
  
Unterdessen tippte mich Sherlock unauffällig an.  
  
„Mist...!“ brummte ich, „...meine Servierte...“ und tauchte ab.  
  
SHERLOCK!!! dachte ich empört: Er hatte doch tatsächlich so einige Bissen unter dem Tisch in der Gegend verteilt...! Oh, Scheiße, wie peinlich! Gar nicht gut...!  
  
Aber...? Was war mit Barrett...?!  
  
Oh, doch! Tatsächlich...! Ich ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und langte so schnell ich konnte nach einem kleinen Plastikbeutel. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da klirrte auch schon mir gegenüber eine Gabel herunter und gleich erschien auch die neugierige Elaine unter dem Tisch!  
  
Ich beeilte mich, wieder aufzutauchen – und mein Blick fiel direkt in meinen nächsten Teller. Die nahmen das hier wirklich ernst mit dem Meer! Ein richtiger Fisch, diesmal. Nein, ich mag Fisch wirklich sehr und Omega-3-Fett-Säuren sind gesund – aber nach diesen Drohungen hoffte ich nur noch, das Zeug möge, bitte, wirklich in Ordnung sein...!  
  
Ob ich dazu einen leichten trockenen Weißwein wünsche, wurde ich gefragt. –  
  
„Nein, danke, der Fisch ist ja auch mit Wasser vollauf zufrieden!“  
  
„Soll ich es dann für Sie salzen?“  
  
1:0 für den Steward...!  
  
Ich wechselte einen gestressten Blick mit Sherlock.  
  
„Nun? Wer ist jetzt BARSCH...?“ blödelte dieser grinsend und wollte natürlich eigentlich wissen, was ich da eben unter dem Tisch geangelt hatte...  
  
Kaum war der Steward außer Reichweite, neigte ich mich ein wenig zu Sherlock und stopfte sachte den Plastikbeutel in seine äußere Jacketttasche. „Du wirfst jetzt auch mal was in deinen Magen – zur Abwechslung!“ schimpfte ich.  
Sherlock grinste nur und flüsterte: "Riesenratte..."  
  
Was sollte das denn heißen? Wollte er sie rauslocken? Anfüttern?  
Dann lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und registrierte, wie Barrett an mir vorbei Sherlock einen Blick zuwarf. Kurz nur, aber intensiv..., dringlich...  
  
Scheiße! dachte ich. Irgendwas ist doch in der kurzen Zeit wieder vorgefallen...!  
  
Sherlock schien tatsächlich ein paar Happen zu essen...  
  
Der komplette Fisch, der mich vorwurfsvoll anglotzte war mit kleinen Fischen, die aus Paprika, Möhrenscheiben und ähnlichem ausgestochen waren, garniert. Prinzessbohnen konnte man sich als Aale denken und diverses Grünzeug schien vom vorderen Tellerrand wie Pflanzen in ein Goldfischglas zu wachsen. Ein paar kleine, halbierte Silberzwiebeln sollten wohl Perlen vorstellen.  
  
"Wie viele Billiglohnkräfte sind nötig, um den Spieltrieb des Kochs zu befriedigen?" fragte Elaine provokant. "Bekommen die dann das, was außen rum um die Gemüse-Fische fehlt?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht...", grinste Barrett gutmütig aber etwas müde.  
  
Das Forellenquintett der Band passte nur so notgedrungen...schließlich ist sie ein Süßwasserfisch...  
  
Elaine machte besserwisserisch eine entsprechende Anmerkung in Richtung des Captains und Barrett konterte augenzwinkernd. „Kommt aber vielleicht doch besser als die Erkennungsmelodie dies Weißen Hais...!“  
  
Wasser wurde nachgefüllt...  
  
Sherlock begann plötzlich zu husten...japste – hustete heftiger, krampfhafter...  
  
Doch unter dem Tisch kniff er mich sanft ins Bein.  
  
„...bin...! – glch – Khhh...ch – wrr da...!“ gurgelte er scheinbar halb erstickt und hastete nach draußen.  
  
Ich schaute zu Barrett hinüber, der mich zweifelnd ansah. Er ahnte, dass der Detektiv bloß simulierte, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht.  
  
„Ich...seh' mal nach ihm...“, erklärte ich atemlos und eilte ihm nach.  
  
Auf dem Vorplatz bremste ich ratlos...wo war er jetzt? Toiletten? Ich sah mich um, fand sie und schlüpfte hinein. Dort angekommen räusperte ich mich vernehmlich...als sich eine Tür öffnete, huschte ich an ein Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn auf. Nun war nur noch eine Kabine besetzt...  
  
Ich wählte eine der beiden nebenan und räusperte mich erneut.  
  
Sherlocks Hand erschien unter der Trennwand.  
  
Auf dem in den Plastikbeutel verpackten Zettel stand krakelig zu lesen: „Es hat begonnen! DAS IST DAS ENDE. Sie können es nicht mehr aufhalten!“  
  
Auf dem Beutel klebten zwei Post-its:  
  
„Treffen Sie mich im 'Restaurant am Ende des Universums' um 22:00 – Wenn möglich kein Handy-Kontakt – könnte verdächtig sein! CB  
  
PS: Nachricht vernichten!“  
  
Die Handschrift auf dem Zweiten kannte ich gut:  
  
„Sag ihm, ich bin auf unserer Kabine, weil ich mich unwohl fühle. Er muss mich dort aufsuchen! Halt du die Stellung. SH“  
  
Ich zerfetzte die Post-its, spülte sie durch die Toilette und schob den Beutel mit den Drohbrief zurück zu Sherlock.   
  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihrem Freund?" empfing mich Barrett teilnahmsvoll, als ich alleine an meinen Platz zurückkehrte.  
  
"Ach, der Ärmste steht so auf Kriegsfuß mit Fisch. Er hat die Begabung dann doch immer Gräten zu erwischen und seit er sich einmal – aber...das ist kein Thema für ein Tischgespräch. Jedenfalls lässt er sich entschuldigen und hat sich auf unsere Kabine zurückgezogen..."  
  
Ich sah Barrett dabei scharf an.  
  
"Und so wurde aus dem Wolfsbarsch in Schafspelz ein back-fish!" blödelte Eaine grinsend.  
  
"Du freches Gör! Benimm dich gefälligst, oder ich stecke dich morgen in die Kinderbetreuung und gehe alleine an Land!" fauchte die Großtante.  
  
"Mach doch!" gab sie schulternzuckend zurück.  
  
Ein komisches Piepsen kam aus Barretts Richtung.  
Er sah auf sein Handy und lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
"Oh, da gibt es wohl Klärungsbedarf...nichts Ernstes. Ich beeile mich..."  
Im Aufstehen warf er mir noch einen Blick und ein kaum merkliches Nicken zu.  
   
Die Teller wurden abgeräumt und es folgte ein Zwischengang mit – Riesengarnelen!  
  
"Wenn ich morgen aufwache, bin ich bestimmt eine Nixe!" behauptete Elaine.   
  
"Dann werfen wir dich über Bord!" versetzte ich.  
  
Sie lachte nur.  
  
  
Wieso wollte Sherlock bloß Barrett so rasch sprechen? grübelte ich unterdessen. Die Drohung war immernoch total schwammig. Also, was konnten wir unternehmen?  
Und ich sollte 'die Stellung halten'? Was glaubte er denn, was ich bemerken könnte?  
  
'Es hat begonnen' ...wollte der Täter damit andeuten, dass der Tod des alten Jenkins auf sein Konto ging? Sherlock war der Ansicht, es sei ein Unfall gewesen – war es möglich, dass er sich geirrt hatte?   
Oder bezog sich dieser Satz auf etwas ganz anderes...?  
Etwas, das bereits im Gange war, was wir aber noch nicht bemerkt hatten...?!  
  
Das trug nicht eben dazu bei, meinen Appetit zu steigern...   
Die Idee mit der Lebensmittelvergiftung hatte sich wohl zu sehr in meinem Kopf festgesetzt.  
Wenn irgendetwas von den Fischen und Meeresfrüchten gründlich mit Histaminen verseucht war, würde ich das sehr bald am eigen Leib erfahren.   
Zu den Symptomen gehörte unter anderem Ausschlag: Der konnte als Ersatz für die Geschwüre herhalten, die die erste Endzeitplage bildeten...   
  
  



	87. Das Mädchen und der Tod...*

  
  
  
...und fischig ging's weiter:Thunfisch – der war nun besonders für Histaminvergiftungen bekannt! Aber wenigstens war das der vorletzte Gang.  
„Es fehlte jetzt noch, das wir sie hier aus einem Aquarium aussuchen – wie bei Monty Python in der Sinn des Lebens! Ich wette hier gibt’s sogar zum Nachtisch irgendwas mit Fisch!“ stöhnte Elaine, als ein Steward den gegrillten Thunfisch vor ihr platzierte. Das Wort 'Fisch' zischte nur so aus ihr heraus - und ich fragte mich, ob sie schon alt genug für diesen Film war...  
  
„Sehr richtig. Den Abschluss bildet 'Zweierlei Kaviar'. Wir bieten aber auch wahlweise einen Eisbecher an – für unsere kleinen Gäste!“  
„KLEIN?!“ fauchte Elaine aufgebracht. „Ich bin ausgewachsen! Leider! – Das hätten Sie wohl gerne, weil das sicher billiger ist! Nein! Nun erst recht! Ich nehme den Kaviar...“     
„Tut mir Leid, dass Sie den Fischabend erwischt haben. Morgen ist dann kosher bzw. halal.“  
„Und Freitags?“ schaltete ich mich ein.  
„Laktovegetarisch... Wir servieren Wodka zum Kaviar, als Digestif...“  
„Keinesfalls!“ fauchte die alte Lady.  
„Ich nehme eine Cola!“ beschloss Elaine.  
„Ich denke, du schläfst schlecht!“  
„Ja, aber doch weil du so'n Krach machst!“  
„Gingerale. Und für mich einen Sherry“, entschied sie kompromisslos.  
Elaine schmollte.  
  
Barrett kam zurück und entschuldigte sich nochmals für sein Verschwinden.   
„Konnten Sie das Problem zufriedenstellend lösen?“ fragte ich scheinbar beiläufig-höflich.  
„Naja... Das ist so eine Art – zwischenmenschliche Dauerbaustelle...“, antwortete der Kapitän kryptisch.   
Was, zur Hölle, sollte das denn heißen...? fragte ich mich. Aber dann glaubte ich es zu verstehen: Die Passagiere durften keinesfalls den Verdacht schöpfen, dass es technische Probleme oder sonstige Sicherheitsmängel gebe...  
Barrett sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte: „Um 22.00 Uhr beginnt Lady Culebras zweite Vorstellung. Ich habe gehört, sie war auf einem unserer anderen Schiffe und kam dort sehr gut an. Sie sollten Sie sich nicht entgehen lassen...“ Während dieser Empfehlung hatte er mich eindringlich ins Auge gefasst. Nun, unser Treffen mit Barrett um Zehn war ja hinfällig – wollte Sherlock also, dass ich dort hinging? Wahrscheinlich.  
„Oh ja, ich habe Fotos gesehen! Die will ich mir unbedingt anschauen!“ grinste Elaine.  
„Kind! Dieses Flittchen hat nur wenig mehr an als Eva im Paradies! Und dazu diese ekelhaften Biester!“ Die Großtante schüttelte sich.  
„Vielleicht nimmt mich ja Mr Carpenter mit. Einen ...ungefährlicheren Begleiter wirst du auf die Schnelle kaum finden.“  
  
Jetzt ist es an mir, mich wirklich fast zu verschlucken! Was geht bloß in dieser Göre vor? Okay, auch nur eine Woche seiner Ferien mit dieser Spaßbremse von Tante zu verbringen, ist schon viel verlangt!  
  
„Naja, ich werde natürlich zuerst mal nach Sherman sehen. Es geht ihm nicht gut in letzter Zeit...“, wich ich aus.  
  
Während unserer Konversation versuchte ich unauffällig, die anderen Anwesenden im Saal zu beobachten: Gab es etwa jemanden, der Barrett besonders häufig musterte? Jemand, der bei dem Kapitän auf Anzeichen von Unbehagen und Nervosität hoffte, der schadenfroh grinste?  
  
Oder 'die'...   
  
– eine Frau war durchaus denkbar, gerade bei einem so gut aussehenden Kerl. Auch diese Französin neben mir flirtete ihn doch an. Nicht nur, dass sie sich von mir wegneigte: Sie rückte ihm auf den Pelz. Und Barrett? Er lächelte sie gequält an...fuhr sich mit dem Finger hinter den Kragen und versuchte auch immer wieder, mit der alten Warden ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
Elaine fegte wieder ihre Gabel hinunter und verschwand unter der Tischplatte.  
  
Was macht sie da bloß? fragte ich mich.     
  
„Kind! Pass doch auf! Du bist sooo ungeschickt! Ich glaube, der Aperitif war doch schon zu viel!  
– Hast du deine Gabel jetzt endlich? – Steward, meine Nichte benötigt eine neue Gabel...! Lainie, Lainie, mit dir ist man wirklich blamiert...!“   
  
  
– und mit dieser Tante erst...! dachte ich...  
  
Die Kleine tauchte wieder auf: Mit leicht gerötetem Kopf und breitem Grinsen. Die Alte seufzte: „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte für einen Moment...“ und erhob sich würdevoll...  
  
„Ey! Pst! Carp!“ flüsterte Elaine konspirativ zu mir herüber, kaum dass ihre Anstandsdame weg war. „Schaun Sie mal...!“   
  
Sie hielt ihr Smartphone über den Tisch: Auf dem Display sah man eine nicht mehr so ganz jugendliche, reich beringte Frauenhand mit goldenen Armreifen, die die Innenseite eines Oberschenkels streichelte, der in einer weißen Hose streckte.... Eine Etage tiefer unterstützte das ganze ein Fuß, der aus einem Pumps geschlüpft war, und der sich nun schien, um den Unterschenkel wickeln zu wollen...  
  
Oh, Scheiße...! dachte ich. Und das muss er wohl einfach so über sich ergehen lassen? Na, kein Wunder aber auch, wenn sich dieser notgeile Cougar da Hoffnungen macht! Ich muss Sherlock fragen, ob sie schon mal mit Barrett gefahren ist!  
  
Barretts Bein zuckte. Eine braungebrannte Männerhand kam hinzu und griff mit spitzen Fingern nach dem Gelenk der Frauenhand – die ballte sich prompt zur Faust und zuckte dann kurz in Richtung seines Schritts... Glücklicherweise hielt Barrett ihre Hand fest und verhinderte, dass sie ihn wirklich traf. Schließlich schlug er das so in Bedrängnis geratene Bein über das andere...  
  
„Augen auf bei der Berufswahl!“ schnappte ich und kaschierte meinen Abscheu mit einem Grinsen. „Was hast du damit vor?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Ach, bloß so...“, behauptete sie Schultern zuckend und steckte das Handy wieder weg. „Haben Sie schon bemerkt, dass man die Betten nicht nur zusammenschieben, sondern auch einhängen kann? Es gibt dann ein richtiges, stabiles Doppelbett...“, informierte sie mich.  
  
Moment! Was? Man konnte dieses Doppelbett auseinander nehmen? Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre, aber wieso hatte das bisher niemand erwähnt? Sherlock hatte das doch sicher längst gesehen...an Abdrücken im Teppichboden oder so...!  
   
„Ach, das ist längst erledigt“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Haben wir doch bei der Buchung schon geklärt. Ich wette, ihr habt eure Betten so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt stehen...!“  
„Aber nicht weit genug!“ brummte sie düster. „Sie schnarcht! Sie sägt ganze Wälder durch! Ich glaube, ich muss mal einen Tag durchschlafen...! Ich hab jetzt zwei Nächte fast kein Auge zugemacht!“  
  
Na, da war es ja auch kein Wunder, wenn sie übellaunig war!   
  
Leise fragte ich: „Wie alt ist Ihre Großtante denn?“  
„GROSStante? Hat sie das behauptet? URGROSStante! Das ist sie! Sie ist vierundachtzig!“  
„Na, dafür ist sie aber noch ganz fit!“ bemerkte ich anerkennend.  
„Ja, eben. Ich meine, genau deswegen könnte sie's doch zugeben, nicht? Verstehen Sie das?“  
„Ach..., das ist nun mal so, wenn man älter wird. Bei den Frauen sowieso. Das wirst du auch noch merken. Bis du Anfang zwanzig bist, möchtest du keinesfalls für jünger gehalten werden, als du bist – spätestens mit Ende Zwanzig kehrt sich das um...“  
„Es ist überhaupt fies...! Ich meine, gutaussehende Männer werden interessanter mit den Jahren. Hübsche Mädchen werden bloß alt...“  
  
Ich musste lachen.  
  
„Von wem hast du das denn?“  
„Von einer richtigen Tante. Eine Schwester von Paps. Sie sagt auch: 'Früher waren alle interessanten Leute zu alt für mich – heute ist es umgekehrt – was habe ich bloß dazwischen gemacht?!'...“  
  
Sie trug den kleinen Aphorismus gekonnt vor, so dass ich beifällig lachte.   
  
„Nicht schlecht. Und was schließt du daraus?“ fragte ich und registrierte, dass ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ich sie denn nun anreden sollte – aber anscheinend störte sie sich nicht mal daran.  
„Einerseits, dass man eine bestimmte Phase nicht verpassen sollte, aber eigentlich...läuft es wohl mehr darauf hinaus, dass man das nicht so ernst nehmen sollte...ob es altersmäßig passt, meine ich. So wie bei diesem Paar...die haben Sie sicher noch nicht kennen gelernt. Er feiert übermorgen seinen Neunzigsten, ist aber noch fitter als meine Urgroßtante. Und seine Frau. Seine zweite Frau, die ist vielleicht Dreißig. Bisschen behindert. Aber die zwei mögen sich wirklich, das sieht man. Tante Sophie kennt ihn von einer früheren Reise. –   
Mr. Carpenter? Ist irgendwas?“ unterbrach sie sich.  
„Nun...“ Hilflos räusperte ich mich. „Diese Party wird wohl ausfallen...“, gestand ich mit belegter Stimme.  
„Was? Wieso? Und woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?“  
„Ach, wir haben das mehr so durch Zufall mitbekommen. Wir sind ja schon seit gestern Nachmittag in Marseille gewesen“, flunkerte ich. „Mr Jenkins...hatte heute Morgen einen tödlichen Unfall. Und seine Frau...seine Witwe ist in der Stadt geblieben...“  
„Oh, Fuck!“ ächzte Elaine ehrlich betroffen. „Das...das ist ja furchtbar! Überfahren worden, oder was?“  
„Ja, von einem Besoffenen. So schnell kann's gehen...“, seufzte ich.  
„Ach, Mann, das tut mir echt Leid jetzt...“, brummte sie, doch ich sah, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Es...es hat richtig Spaß gemacht, den beiden zuzugucken, wissen Sie? Weil sie sich so gut verstanden haben. Irgendwie stimmte da die Chemie...“  
  
Hätte ich doch meine Klappe gehalten...!  
  
Sie warf das Besteck auf den Teller und schlug die Arme ineinander. Ich sollte nicht merken, wie nahe es ihr ging...  
Ich schielte verstohlen zu Barrett hinüber. Auch er hatte aufgehört zu essen und sah sehr angespannt aus. Die Französin saß kerzengerade da, und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.  
Dann sah ich, dass er inzwischen seinen Ehering trug. Möglich, dass das eigentlich untersagt war...aber nun wusste er sich wahrscheinlich nicht anders zu wehren...!  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder – was wohl Elaine, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, gehört hatte, denn sie fragte mich: „Ist der alte Drache wieder im Anflug?“  
Ich nickte nur schmunzelnd.  
  
Der vorletzte Gang wurde abgeräumt und mit dem Kaviar vertauscht. Die Fischeier waren mithilfe von kleinen Ausstechern in Form gebracht worden: Der Schwarze zu einem Kreuz und einem Pik, der Rote zu einem Herzen und einem Karo. Dazu gab es ein paar unterschiedliche Brotscheibchen und eine Kräuterbutterzubereitung.  
„Wie groß wird eigentlich so ein Fisch? Das sind Störe, oder?“ fragte Elaine.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Schatz“, seufzte die Alte, der schon nichts gutes schwante...  
„Kommt darauf an“, antwortete Barrett. „Ich bin kein Ichthyologe, aber je nach Unterart können sie bis zu sechs Yards lang werden. Aber einige auch nur unter einem. Die meisten Arten werden wohl so drei Yards lang. Dieser Kaviar kommt übrigens aus einer Zucht. Viele Stör-Arten sind ja bedroht...“  
„Aber trotzdem, Mann!“ Sie stach ihr Löffelchen in das kleine rote Herz. „Wie viele Fische sind das!? Wie viele, die ich hier mit einem Happs vernichte? Ein ganzer Schwarm! Wie lange würde ich alleine schon an diesem Teller zählen müssen? Tausende ungeborener Fische auf jedem Teller, hier! Bestimmt über eine Million bis zum Ende dieser einwöchigen Reise! Aber über Abtreibung regt man sich auf! Das ist krank! Davon könnte man Tausende Leute ernähren, wenn man diese Fische wachsen ließe, oder nicht?!“     
„Ja, da haben Sie ganz recht, Miss Elaine...“, gab er müde zu. Und mir fiel sein umweltbewusster Schwager wieder ein. Deshalb kannte er sich so aus, klar...  
  
Natürlich war die Rechnung nicht ganz so einfach: Die kleinen Fische mussten ja auch lange mit einer ganzen Menge Futter versorgt werden – aber da war schon etwas dran...  
  
Die Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt! Ich überlegte, so was zu sagen wie: Ist in dem Monty Python-Film nicht auch ein fetter Restaurantbesucher geplatzt? Aber das ist mir jetzt doch zu geschmacklos... Wenn ich mich recht erinnere bestellt er die komplette Speisekarte und kotzt mehrfach... Aber dann fällt mir was ein, was zu dem Thema der Fischeier viel besser passt.   
  
„Hey, kennst du Insaniquarium?“ fragte ich.  
Sie lachte überrascht auf: „Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht! Wie bist Du denn drauf?!“  
Ich grinste: „Naja, wenn man mit nem gebrochenen Bein wochenlang außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, auf nichts Bock hat und planlos rumsurft, passiert so was...“  
Wir kicherten, als seien wir die einzigen Teenager am Tisch und alles um uns rum bloß Grufties. Die alte Lady starrte mich entsetzt an. Jetzt war ich wohl restlos bei ihr unten durch.  
Wenigstens hatte ich Elaine nun auch wieder etwas aufgemuntert. Allerdings fühlte ich mich zunehmend unwohl. War es einfach zu viel gewesen? Zu fettig? Oder war da doch etwas nicht in Ordnung...? fragte ich mich. Jedenfalls kippte ich nun doch noch einen Wodka hinterher. Der würde eventuell gegen Salmonellen oder so noch etwas ausrichten...  
Endlich neigte sich das Dinner dem Ende zu. Wie hielt Barrett das nur jeden Abend aus? Er durfte ja vom Abendessen abgesehen kaum etwas zu sich nehmen!„Puh...“, stöhnte ich, wechselte einen leidenden Blick mit Elaine, orderte noch einen Kamillentee und setzte hinzu: „So long and thanks for all the fish!“  
  
Elaine kicherte. Der Steward lächelte artig. Wahrscheinlich war ich schon der 42., der das sagte und – oh...! Tatsächlich begann jetzt die Band wirklich den Titelsong zu „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“ zu spielen...   
  
Wir lachten. „Sie müssen unbedingt mal ins 'Restaurant am Ende des Universums'! Hab mir davon erzählen lassen!“ empfahl sie zum Abschied. „Man sieht sich!“  
  
  
  
Als ich unsere Kabine betrat, war sie leer.   
21:39  
Ein wenig ratlos hockte ich mich aufs Bett. Sollte ich ihn anrufen? Andererseits: Eine noch so kurze Pause war mir willkommen. Nach diesem Fressmarathon tendierte ich dazu, Sherlock recht zu geben: Die Verdauung konnte so herrschsüchtig sein, dass man sie besser gering halten sollte. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich irgendwie ziemlich lahmgelegt. Mit einem leisen Ächzen löste ich den Kummerbund meines Smokings, streifte die Schuhe ab und streckte mich auf dem Bett aus.    
  
Einige Momente später wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
„Ist das unsinnige Gelage beendet? Noch irgendwelche Erythrozyten in deinem Gehirn unterwegs?“  
„Melde gehorsamst: Auf der Brücke befindet sich nur die Notbesatzung. Alle anderen sind im Maschinenraum oder in ihren Kojen...“, gab ich träge zu. „Wo warst du?“  
„Mich ein bisschen umsehen. Was hast du beobachtet?“  
„Wahrscheinlich wie üblich nichts Brauchbares“, knurrte ich missgelaunt. „Diese Mme Chabrier neben mir hat versucht, Barrett anzubaggern. Kannte sie ihn schon? Denkst du, sie könnte sich rächen wollen, oder so? Und diese alte Lady kannte Jenkins von einem früheren Trip. Was musstest du denn so dringend mit Barrett besprechen?“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ fragte Sherlock verächtlich.  
„Naja, das war immer noch keine konkrete Drohung. Also, wo können wir anfangen?“  
„Na, ich wollte natürlich wissen, wie und wann er an die Nachricht gekommen ist. Jemand musste ja sicher gehen, dass er und nur er sie findet – und darauf achten, dass er oder sie nicht gesehen wird!“  
„Ach, so, ja. Einleuchtend.“  
„Auf einmal! Das sagst du hinterher immer!“ beschwerte er sich.  
„Dann ist es ja auch so!“ beharrte ich.   
„Wenn du so vollgefressen bist, sinkst du auf Andersons Niveau herab!“ befand er angewidert. „Na, komm, John. Auf zur Schlangenlady!“  
„Gib mir noch 'n paar Minuten. Mir...ist grade etwas flau...“, bat ich – kläglicher als beabsichtigt.  
Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille.   
„John! Komm schon! Erzähl mir jetzt nichts von Vergiftung!?“   
„Nein, nein, das ist mir auch klar. Ich meine, wenn es das wäre, hätte ich es nicht alleine und dann hätten über 200 Leute Beschwerden und bei etwa der Hälfte wäre es schon heftiger...Das wüssten wir längst...“  
„Immerhin. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dein kleines, paranoides Hirn hätte jetzt die Arbeit völlig eingestellt!“  
„Ach, bist du wieder reizend drauf!“ fauchte ich.   
Er setzte sich neben mich. „Dir geht’s wirklich nicht gut...“, stellte er fest.  
Ich atmete bewusst flach, beinahe hechelnd. Mein Magen war gerade überfordert.  
„Ich hab' ab dem zweiten Gang eigentlich immer die Hälfte zurückgehen lassen...ich – bilde mir das wohl bloß ein...“, japste ich. „Es ist heiß hier drin...könntest du bitte das Fenster aufmachen?“  
  
Sherlock kam der Bitte ohne Widerrede nach. Dann verschwand er kurz im Bad und stellte mir einen mit Wasser gefüllten Zahnputzbecher auf den Nachttisch. „Hier. Ich hab' ein paar Magentabletten mitgenommen. Ruh dich etwas aus. Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz in Ordnung. Ich kann mir die Schlangenlady alleine ansehen und mach mich dann weiter mit dem Schiff und den Leuten vertraut. Ist okay...“  
„Danke, Sherlock“, antwortete ich überrascht und nahm zwei Tabletten. Ich versuchte, sie mit so wenig Wasser wie möglich runter zu spülen. Noch mehr Mageninhalt brauchte ich wirklich nicht...  
  
  
Er war kaum draußen, als ich mich auf den Balkon schleppte und dort in einen Liegestuhl sinken ließ. Die frische Luft tat gut...  
    
Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen, dachte ich. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er gerade wieder bereit ist, mich mitzunehmen...! Noch dazu, wo er so im Zwiespalt ist...!  
Ich sah auf die Uhr.  
21:48 Uhr...  
Seufzend simste ich an Sherlock: „Halt mir einen Platz frei, wenn's geht. Ich komm nach.“  
„Solltest du dich nicht besser noch schonen? S“  
„Ich werde um 22:00 Uhr da sein“, gab ich zurück.    
  
Okay, noch fünf Minuten..., dachte ich seufzend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> "Der Tod und das Mädchen"
> 
> Sujet der Bildenden Kunst und der Dichtung - ursprünglich Teil des "Totentanzes", das sich nicht zuletzt der erotischen Komponente wegen verselbstständigt hat.
> 
> Also ich kannte ja Schubert und auch das Stück von Ariel Dorfmann...  
> (und auch die Lenore von Bürger, obwohl da eher um einen Wiedergänger geht, aber auch das ist verwandt...)
> 
> ...und dann bin ich eben gerade über dieses moderne Machwerk gestolpert...  
> http://tod.cartoontomb.de/deutsch/k01/tod01_01.html


	88. Culebras

  
21:55  
  
Wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen wollte, musste ich jetzt wirklich los...  
  
Noch immer leicht schwitzend, raffte mich auf, bohrte irgendwie die Füße in meine Schuhe, ohne mich hinunter zu bücken und schob meinen überfüllten Magen auf den Flur hinaus. Während ich kurzatmig gegen das drohende Sodbrennen ankämpfte, fand ich das erste Plakat von Madame Culebra und folgte dem Hinweispfeil.  
  
'Wo sitzt du?' simste ich an Sherlock.  
'21:56 SE: R 1, L außen. S'  
  
Reihe eins, na, klar...!  
  
Dumpfe Trommelgeräusche kamen näher und begannen in meinen Eingeweiden herumzustampfen. Orientalisch anmutendes Gedudel, disharmonisch und schrill - jedenfalls für europäische Ohren - drang an mein Ohr. Ich hätte am Liebsten gleich wieder kehr gemacht, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte mich durch den akustischen Beschuss...  
Die Halle war groß, bis auf die Bestuhlung – vorne ein Block von einigen Stuhlreihen, weiter hinten viele runde Tische, an denen auch Drinks serviert wurden – recht kahl, aber das Spiel der farbig abgestimmten Lichter erzeugte eine sürreale Atmosphäre.   
Ich straffte meinen Rücken und marschierte an den Sitzreihen entlang nach vorne.  
  
"Nein!! Dieser Platz ist bereits vergeben!!" Eine bekannte Bassstimme donnerte unerbittlich durch den Krach. Ein undefinierbares Kreischen antwortete aufgebracht.  
  
"Verzeihung!" machte ich mich bemerkbar.  
"John, da bist du ja endlich", empfing mich Sherlock und musterte mich – die Beleuchtung verfälschte alle Farben – es war nahezu unmöglich zu erkennen, ob jemand blass oder rot war. Die Quelle des Kreischens wich frustriert und ich setzte mich.  
"Geht's dir besser?" zischte Sherlock in mein Ohr.  
Ich nickte der Einfachheit halber, drehte mich dann aber zu ihm um und brummte in seinen Gehörgang: "Ich hoffe, dass das auch wirklich stimmt, dass Schlangen schwerhörig sind..."  
Er feixte: "Diese bestimmt!"  
Dann hob sich der Vorhang – eigentlich war er silbrig weiß – er glitt unter dem wogenden Farbenspiel der tanzenden Scheinwerfer hinweg. Dieser bunte Strudel verursachte mir ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl.   
Okay, einfach nicht so genau hinsehen...  
Zwei drahtige, braungebrannte Typen in Outfits aus 1000-und-einer-Nacht mit kurzen Westen auf nackten Oberkörpern und Pluderhosen kamen jeder mit drei brennenden Fackeln jonglierend von den gegenüberliegenden Seiten herein. Nach einer Weile begann der Linke dem Rechten auch noch seine Fackeln zuzuwerfen, die der Kollege scheinbar mühelos in seine Nummer integrierte – erster, anerkennender Applaus, als er mit allen Sechsen arbeitete. Dann fing er sie alle nacheinander auf, um sie anschließend in seinem Schlund zu löschen.  
Er machte sich eben daran, die letzte Flamme zu schlucken – plötzlich erschien der Kollege neben ihm im grellen Licht und schleuderte den Inhalt eines Löscheimers über ihn. Der Feuerschlucker schnappte dramatisch nach Luft, mimte übertriebene Wut, der andere ließ in komischer Verzweiflung den Eimer fallen und schien um sein Leben zu rennen – der Kollege hechtete Fäuste schüttelnd hinter ihm her und sie liefen nach Links ab.  
  
Sherlock hatte gegrinst und sogar still in sich hinein gekichert.  
  
Kurz darauf ging links neben der Bühne eine Tür auf und die beiden rannten einmal um vordersten den Zuschauerblock herum, sprangen vorne wieder auf die Bühne und verschwanden dann unter Applaus und Gelächter.  
Dann sahen wir, dass etwas weiter im Hintergrund, im Zentrum der Bühne ein übergroßer gelb angestrahlter Korb mit Deckel stand. Der Deckel rutschte seitlich herunter und Flötentöne setzte ein. Doch aus dem Korb rekelte sich nun die Schlangenlady persönlich hervor: Sie trug einen Glitzerbikini, goldene Schläppchen und wackelte mit den Hüften, während ihre Arme sich durch die Luft wanden; die Hände hielt sie leicht gekrümmt und die Finger geschlossen, so dass sie ein bisschen wie Kobraköpfe aussahen. Es wäre fast ein ganz normaler, mittelprächtiger Bauchtanz gewesen, hätte ihr nicht eine ca zwei Yards lange Boa um die Schultern gehangen. Das Tier reckte den Kopf oder schmiegte ihn ins warme Dekolletee der Tänzerin und die Schwanzspitze ringelte sich neckisch an Culebras Hüfte.  
  
Als sie an der Rampe angekommen war, schloss sich hinter ihr der Vorhang und es ging mit schrilleren Lichteffekten weiter – während im Hintergrund zweifellos umgebaut wurde. Dann tauchten die beiden Jongleure wieder auf – aber als Banditen verkleidet und überfielen die Tänzerin. Unter vorgehaltenen Pistolen, musste sie ihnen die Schlange überlassen und ging geknickt und schleppenden Schrittes ab, die Räuber verschwanden mit ihrer Beute nach der anderen Seite. Dann ging der Vorhang wieder auf. Die beiden Räuber begannen nun, sich um die Schlange zu streiten, nahmen sie sich gegenseitig ab – bis einer einen Säbel holte – der andere ließ sie erschrocken auf den Boden herunter, doch der erste schlug nun pantomimisch vor, sie zu teilen. Doch das wollte der andere nicht: Er hatte eine 'bessere' Idee: Tauziehen! Als sie nun auf den Boden griffen und jeder ein Ende aufhob, war es zwar eine Attrappe – aber die beiden spielten wirklich urkomisch mit ihr herum: Die Gummischlange dehnte sich, büßte erst ihre Kurven ein und wurde dann zusehends dünner. Ihr nach wie vor entspanntes Kopfende war allerdings so konstruiert, dass sie dort einen zierlichen S-Bogen machte – dadurch, dass der eine Kerl diesen Teil gelegentlich drehte, konnte man fast der Illusion erliegen, das Tier müsse doch lebendig sein – und dann: Tat er, als würde er gebissen – ließ los und die Gummischlange schnellte – begleitet von einem Knall aus den Lautsprechern auf den „Sieger“, der sogleich umfiel, nochmal kurz die Beine hochwarf und dann liegenblieb...während der andere immer noch so tat, als sauge er an der Bisswunde in seiner Hand und habe Schmerzen.  
  
Sherlock neben mir lachte in sich hinein. Ich war überrascht, dass das so sehr sein Komikzentrum traf. Er schien sich wirklich zu amüsieren... Vielleicht ein willkommenes Ventil nach all dem Druck und Stress in letzter Zeit...  
  
Von einem Bindfaden gezogen, machte die Gummischlange, die nun wieder ein paar Kurven hatte, sich wieder davon...  
  
Vorhang.  
  
„Mit Pantomime und Slapstick hab ich nicht gerechnet!“ bemerkte ich.  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, ächzte er gut gelaunt.  
  
Daraufhin kam Culebra mit der richtigen Schlange zurück.  
  
Ein weiterer orientalisch gekleideter Kerl trat auf: Größer und breiter gebaut als die zwei Akrobaten, in einem langen Gewand und mit einem prächtigen Turban verkleidet. Er hatte ein Mikro, grinste breit unter seinem gewaltigen, schwarzen Schnurrbart und erklärte mit einem leichten Akzent : „Applaus für Madame Culebra und unsere Boa. Man sieht es ihr nicht an, aber sie ist eine deutsche Schlange, deshalb hat sie einen deutschen Namen. Sie heißt 'Boa, ey! IS DIE lang!'...! Kurzform 'Isdie'...“ Er versuchte den Witz zu übersetzen...nun, man kann nicht alles haben...  
Darauf begrüßte er uns. Dann kamen die beiden Assistenten, packten Isdie in einen Korb und trugen ihn weg.  
  
Als der Vorhang erneut zur Seite rauschte, sahen wir, dass der hintere Teil der Bühne jetzt leicht schräg anstieg und auf diesem Boden so etwas wie ein Bett aufgebaut war. Vom Schnürboden hingen ein paar Fensterrahmen mit zwiebelförmigen Spitzen und Gittern, die golden schimmerten. Die Tänzerin erschien – verschleiert bis an die Nasenspitze – trat mal ein das eine, mal an das andere der „Fenster“ und spähte sehnsüchtig hindurch. Dazu erklang eine traurige, orientalische Melodie.  
  
Dann hörte man deutlich aus den Lautsprechern, wie ein Schlüssel ein schweres Schloss öffnete...ein Türenquietschen, dann erschien der Typ mit dem Turban – nun allerdings mit einem gewaltigen Bauch versehen. Er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
Die Verschleierte begann traurig aber dennoch anmutig für ihn zu tanzen und entledigte sich nach und nach ihrer Schleier. Als sie fertig war, umarmte er sie recht plump und besitzergreifend, sie wandte sich in stummem Ekel dem Publikum zu. Der Sultan, oder was auch immer er sein sollte, ging wieder –  
  
Aber nun klatschte die bis auf wenige, spärliche  Hüllen entblätterte Haremsdame in die Hände...die beiden Assistenten brachten einen Korb und stellten ihn nahe dem Bett auf. Als sie fort waren, hob sie erwartungsfroh den Deckel..dann begann sie eifrig, als packte sie Geburtstagsgeschenke aus, einen langen, fetten, weißgelben Python herauszuziehen! Was mochte so ein Trumm wohl wiegen? Er wirkte satt und träge, obwohl sein Körper nirgends ausgebeult schien. Sicher füttern sie die Biester mit kleinen Tieren, aber das reichlich, dachte ich. Er schien wirklich schwer zu sein, sie hatte ihre Last, ihn richtig auf ihren Schultern zu platzieren. Sie blieb auf dem Bett knien und arbeitete eigentlich nur mit Arm- und Rumpfbewegungen. Doch anders als bei ihrem vorigen lustlosen Tanz schien sie beim "Liebesspiel" mit der Riesenschlange – ehem – voll auf ihre Kosten zu kommen...  
  
  
Schließlich wurden die Aktionen der Tänzerin noch sparsamer, dafür nahm sie das Reptil im Nacken und hob seinen Kopf bis auf Höhe ihres Gesichtes, um mit ihm zu schmusen, wie es aussah. Ausgerechnet mitten in einem zärtlich-leidenschaftlichen "Kuss" kam natürlich der Sultan zurück!  
Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, erstarrte er theatralisch, griff sich Augen rollend an die Schläfen und zuckte gequält. Dann stürzte sich der Stummfilm-Othello rasend vor Eifersucht auf das "Paar" und schnappte sich den Python. Mit großen entsetzten Gesten wich sie zurück und beobachtete Hände ringend das Geschehen, während der Kerl so tat, als kämpfe er mit der großen Würgeschlange... Er legte sie sich – scheinbar widerstrebend um den Hals, riss die Augen auf, als drücke der Python ihm die Luft ab und fiel auf die Knie...dann sank er zusammen – zuckte noch ein letztes Mal mit den Beinen und lag dann ganz still... Die Musik verstummte tief-tragisch – dann ein Flötentriller und der chinesische Tanz aus Tschaikowskys Nussknacker schrillte fröhlich in unsere Ohren, während die Schlangenfrau einen Luftsprung machte und dann zu dem Geliebten eilte: Dem Python natürlich – und erneut mit ihm auf dem Bett zu kuscheln begann. Nach einer Weile klatschte sie in die Hände: Die beiden Jongleure erschienen wieder als Diener – oder besser gesagt, Eunuchen. Sie machte ein paar beredte Gesten und die zwei trugen unbekümmert die Leiche nach draußen, während sich die Dame lasziv mit der Schlange auf der Matratze ringelte.  
Der Vorhang schloss sich und die Beleuchtung normalisierte sich etwas und die Musik wurde gedämpft.  
  
„Mann, hoffentlich kriegen die nicht irgendwann mal Ärger mit Islamisten...“, raunte ich Sherlock zu – und freute mich insgeheim, dass ihn diese Vorstellung so unerwartet erheiterte.  
„Ein Krimi mit einer dressierten Giftschlange als Mordwaffe wäre doch auch eine nette Idee für eine Choreografie...“, gab er zurück.  
  
Die Leiche von eben, mittlerweile wieder schlank geworden, erschien mit einem Mikro an der Rampe und bemerkte trocken: „Bei dieser Geschichte wissen wir vorher nie wie's ausgeht – jedenfalls tun wir immer so, als sei es Absicht.“ Er wies auf die Homepage der Truppe, sowie die morgige Reptilienshow hin, die aber nur jugendfreie Geschichten erzählen würde. Außerdem gäbe es Tipps zur Einrichtung von Terrarien mit Reptilien, die eine wohnungstaugliche Größe nicht überschreiten würden... Dann informierte er uns darüber, dass sie in dieser Show keine Giftschlangen dabei hätten, und wie artgerecht die Tiere normalerweise gehalten wurden – na, ob man das so glauben konnte...?   
"Ich brauche ein paar Freiwillige – aus der ersten Reihe!" erklärte er dann.  
Ehe ich mich's versah, hatte mich Sherlock unterm Ellenbogen gepackt und wir beide standen als Erste. Weitere Herren und auch Damen erhoben sich.  
"Na, noch ein paar! Das ist eine laaange Schlaaange...!" erklärte der Sultan.   
Na, klar..., ich ahnte es.  
Natürlich sollten wir das Riesenbiest der Länge nach auf Händen tragen. Die anderen Drei kamen mit dem Tier herein und legten es vorsichtig in unsere Hände. Es war schon merkwürdig. Kalt, dabei trocken, aber schwer und lebendig – wenn auch wirklich träge. Natürlich erwischte ich den Kopf. Das Biest schien mich mit seinen seltsam starren Augen anzusehen...  
  
Flipp jetzt nicht aus! Denk NICHT an diesen Albtraum!!! Die machen sowas ein paarmal die Woche...  
     
Schon nach einigen Sekunden hoben die drei Männer vom Podium aus den Python über ihre Köpfe empor.  
"Meine Damen und Herren! Applaus für unseren Python Megalon!" rief Culebra ins Mikro.  
  
Es folgte eine weitere Feuerschluckernummer als Intermezzo vor geschlossenem Vorhang, diesmal hatten die beiden Akrobaten dabei auch Schlangen umhängen.    
  
Im zweiten Teil würden uns drei Szenen vorgespielt werden und wir seien aufgefordert, auf den Karten, die wir auf unseren Sitzen vorgefunden hätten, auszufüllen, was wir da zu sehen bekamen – und: Kleiner Tipp: Inder ersten Szene sei etwas symbolisch zu verstehen. Sherlock hielt mir bei dieser Erklärung wortlos die für mich vorgesehene Karte und einen Stift hin.  
  
Die erste Szene spielte in einer kleinen Schlafkammer. Die Tänzerin kam in einem schlichten, sittsamen fast knöchellangen Kleid mit Schürze herein und trug eine Perücke mit langen blonden Zöpfen. Sie hatte einen Besen, mit dem sie gewissenhaft die Stube fegte – und dann plötzlich ein Schatzkästchen entdeckte. Verwundert sah sie sich um...und wagte dann einen neugierigen Blick hinein. Im nächsten Augenblick war alle Scheu und Bescheidenheit vergessen. Die Musik, die nun aus den Lautsprechern kam, war ein mir sehr wohl vertrauter Walzer. Sie fischte ein Schlänglein aus dem Schmuckkästchen und legte es sich ums Handgelenk, das sie anschließend hingerissen betrachtete. Dann folgten zwei noch winzigere Schlangen, die sie durch unauffällige Creolen nahe ihrer Ohren fädelte und schließlich legte sie sich noch eine größere, vierte Schlange um den Hals. Selbstverliebt betrachtete sie das Ergebnis in einem Handspiegel und stolzierte dann hoheitsvoll auf und ab. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass es vor dem kleinen Fenster plötzlich blitzte und die starre Silhouette zweier männlicher Gestalten hereinlugte, von denen einer Hörner hatte...  
  
Vorhang.  
  
In der nächsten Szene standen – die Fußenden rampenparallel – zwei große himmelblaue Wiegen auf der Bühne, die ein wenig hin und her wackelten. Aus den Lautsprechern drang das Glucksen zweier Babies. Doch dann wechselte die Musik von einem leisen Wiegenlied zu unheilvollen Tönen und die Tänzerin kam herein: Sie trug eine üppige goldene Perücke mit hochgesteckten Ringellöckchen und ein Diadem, dazu ein faltenreiches, bodenlanges, weißes Gewand und einem himmelblauen Überwurf. Sie hielt zwei Schlangen in den Händen und während sie auf die Wiegen zuging wurde über ihr das Bild eines Rad schlagenden Pfauen eingeblendet. Ihr Schleichen, die verstohlenen Blicke, mit denen sie sich umsah strahlten Heimtücke aus. Ein Babyglucksen verwandelte sich in Herz zerreißendes Weinen – die linke Wiege wackelte heftig! Die rechte aber war ganz still geworden. Dann trat die Frau an die rechte Wiege heran und stopfte die Schlangen dort hinein. Böse lächelnd zog sie sich Hände reibend zurück.   
Wütendes Babybrüllen.   
Dann wurde etwas aus der rechten Wiege geschleudert:  
Tote Gummischlange Nummer eins.  
Tote Gummischlange Nummer zwei.  
Babylachen.  
  
Vorhang.  
  
Zuletzt wurde es dann ganz einfach: Zwei römische Legionäre brachten eine Gefangene in ein Gemach, in dem mehrere goldene Tierstatuen herumstanden. Die Gefangene trug ein langes Kleid mit einen Tellerkragen aus bunten Perlen, eine Perücke mit nicht mal schulterlangem, glatten, schwarzen Haar und einem goldenen Stirnreif, den vorne die Köpfe eines Raubvogels und einer Kobra zierten.  
Einer der Römer nahm ihr die Krone vom Haupt und warf sie zu Boden. Dann ließ man sie allein. Natürlich holte sie ein Körbchen aus einem Versteck und brachte daraus zwei kleine Schlangen zum Vorschein: Sie tat so, als würde sie sich beißen lassen. Dann krönte sie sich erneut, nahm einen kleinen gold-blau gestreiften Krummstab und ein weiteres Ding, das an eine Geißel erinnerte und legte sich mit diesen Machtinsignien ausgestattet auf dem Bett zurecht, die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt.  
  
Vorhang.  
  
Die Akrobaten turnten nun mit neuen Feuerkunststücken durch den Zuschauerraum. Später kam auch Culebra, mit zwei Schlangen tanzend dazu, ebenso der Mann mit dem Turban, die Boa um die Schultern. Sie liefen nun zwischen den Tischen herum und boten dem Publikum an, die Schlangen anzufassen und Fotos mit ihnen zu machen. Der Sultan bestand darauf, dass wir auch posierten. Ich grinste Sherlock an, legtemeinen Arm um seine Taille und er seinen um meine Schultern: Dann wurde Megalon um unsere Nacken drapiert und ein Steward machte ein Foto von uns.    
Mann, war dieses Biest schwer!  
  
Zuletzt – als die Bühne wieder hergerichtet war, folgte noch ein fulminantes Finale – leider wieder mit dem psychedelischen Lichterspiel und der nervtötenden Musik, aber es war trotzdem eine gelungene, überraschende Vorstellung gewesen. Außerdem konnte ich feststellen, dass sich das Unwohlsein aus meinen Eingeweiden weitgehend verkrümelt hatte.  
  
Wir gaben unsere ausgefüllten Rätselkarten ab.  
"Der Gewinner darf sich von Megalon erdrücken lassen!" flüsterte Sherlock grinsend in mein Ohr.  
"ich glaube, ich will meine Karte zurück!" jammerte ich übertrieben.  
Dann kicherten wir los.   
"Okay. Jetzt suche ich mir diesen Rauchsalon...", brummte Sherlock.  
"Warte, lass uns einen Umweg machen."  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Ins Freie."  
  
Kurz darauf standen wir auf dem hintersten Sonnendeck unter einem majestätisch glitzernden Sternenhimmel.  
"Wow...", flüsterte Sherlock. "Sowas bekommt man in London nicht zu sehen..." Ausnahmsweise beeindruckt ließ er den Blick nach oben schweifen.  
Ich suchte in Richtung Süd-Südost den Himmel ab, legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn dicht zu mir zu ziehen und deutete nach oben.   
"Ein Stück links von diesem besonders hellen Stern befindet sich Herkules, darunter der Schlangenträger und rechts von beiden etwa auf halber Höhe die Schlange..."  
Wenn auch ein wenig überrumpelt hatte er es doch bereitwillig geschehen lassen. "Gibt's auch eine Hydra, Iolaos?" fragte er lächelnd.  
"Ja, aber in Horizontnähe, man sieht sie nicht gut..."  
"Nun, ich sehe da sowieso gar keine Figuren. Hab' mich immer gefragt, was das soll! Die alten Spinner hatten einfach zu viel sinnfreie Phantasie!" versetzte er nun wieder in leicht verächtlichem,  sachlichem Ton. "Wenn du nicht mit in den Rauchersalon willst, sieh dich eben woanders um. Je besser wir uns auskennen, wenn wirklich etwas passiert, um so adäquater können wir reagieren."  
"Ich komme mit. Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden wie... – du weißt schon...", druckste ich und dachte an meine Kohlenmonoxidvergiftung...  
Sherlock lächelte. "Nein, so schlimm wie unsere letzte gemeinsame Reise wird das hier bestimmt nicht...", versicherte er sanft. "Es ist doch ziemlich frisch geworden. Lass uns reingehen..."  
"Guten Abend, Gentlemen – ich hatte Sie nach der Vorstellung abfangen wollen und Sie dann doch im Gedränge aus den Augen verloren. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder wohlauf, Mr Ezard."  
Natürlich war es Barrett. Nun in Zivil. Gegenüber vorhin wirkte er weniger angespannt.   
"Captain", grüßte Sherlock knapp.  
"Bitte, sagen Sie Charles, wenn ich nicht im Dienst bin. – Hat der Kamillentee seine Aufgabe erfüllt?" fragte er an mich gewandt. "Ich hätte Sie warnen sollen, das Fischdinner ist bestimmt das Schwerstverträgliche, was wir zu bieten haben..."  
"Na, dann kann es ja nur besser werden...!" grinste ich. "Sollten Sie nicht langsam mal in Ihrer Koje verschwinden? Oder gibt es etwas Neues?"  
"Gott sei Dank nicht..."  
"Ich bin überzeugt, der hat damit nichts zu tun", spöttelte Sherlock pietätlos.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte mich zwar hingelegt, aber ich komme nicht recht zur Ruhe...", gestand Barrett seufzend.    
"Möchten Sie mir dann jetzt vielleicht eine Zigarre verpassen?" fragte der Detektiv vorwitzig.  
"Nach alter Kapitänstradition? Allerdings ist das Rauchen auf meiner Kajüte nicht gestattet..."  
"Er wollte sowieso den Rauchersalon aufsuchen...", grinste ich.  
  
"Haben Sie Partagàs Culebras?" fragte Sherlock ohne Umschweife, als wir in dem gediegenen nur leicht verqualmten Salon angekommen waren. Die Belüftungsanlage schien gute Dienste zu leisten.  
Barrett lachte auf. "Dann kann die Vorstellung ja nicht so schlecht gewesen sein", folgerte er.  
"Sie war sogar überraschend unterhaltsam. Jedenfalls weit weniger langweilig als befürchtet", grinste das sonst so anspruchsvolle Genie ungewohnt gutmütig.  
Barrett wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Verkäufer und nahm eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. Sie enthielt drei ineinander verschlungene Zigarren, die mit roten Bädchen und einer roten Bauchbinde fixiert waren und nach dem Auseinandernehmen krumm blieben ...und entfernt an Schlangen erinnerten.  
"Schon mal so was gesehen, John?" fragte mich der Detektiv, während er zwei davon anschnitt, und schmunzelte über mein sicherlich verdutztes Gesicht.   
Wir bestellten einen Whiskey für Charles, einen Kaffee für Sherlock und einen Tee für mich. Höflich aber bestimmt lehnte ich die "Rauchschlange" ab.  
Während der nächsten geschlagenen Stunde, denn so lange würden die beiden brauchen, um ihre Havannas zu rauchen, wie mich Sherlock vorwarnte, erfuhr ich, dass früher die Torcedores am Morgen als Erstes drei Zigarren rollten, die sie selbst den Tag über auf der Arbeit rauchen durften: Sie wurden zu einem Zopf geflochten, so dass der Aufseher mit einem Blick feststellen konnte, ob eine Zigarren, die einer der Arbeiter rauchte, für ihn bestimmt war oder nicht: War die Zigarre krumm, war es in Ordnung.   
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung darüber, dass es verwunderlich sei, dass Sherlock eine solche Information nicht längst gelöscht hatte.  
Artig hörte ich mir dann auch noch an, was es mit der Redensart, 'eine Zigarre verpassen' auf sich hatte: Die Kapitäne pflegten früher vor einer großen Fahrt, die Offiziere zu sich zu bitten und jedem eine Zigarre zu schenken. Aber natürlich war es unmöglich machbar, dass er dann auch mit jedem zusammen eine rauchte, also schickte er die, die weniger wichtig waren – oder die er weniger gut leiden konnte, mit ihrer Zigarre wieder weg. Sie bekamen sie nur 'verpasst' – es war also ursprünglich gar kein Anschiss...   
Währenddessen lieferten sich die beiden Raucher ein kleines Duell: Sie klopften die Asche nicht ab, sondern versuchten, sie so lange als möglich am Stummel zu lassen. Sherlock – im Gegensatz zu Charles die Ruhe selbst – siegte wie zu erwarten. Als sich die Asche von Barretts Zigarre verabschiedete, hinterließ sie einen kegelförmigen Rückstand am Stummel.  
"Zu heftig gezogen, Charles", bemerkte Sherlock. "Aber ich hätte dieses Indiz nicht gebraucht, um zu sehen, dass Sie gestresst sind..."  
Barrett zuckte seufzend die Schultern.  
  
    
Die Besucher des Rauchsalons waren größtenteils Männer, aber auch einige Damen – zum Teil mit ebenso großen und dicken Zigarren – waren hier anzutreffen, ebenso wie einige wenige Pfeifenraucher beiderlei Geschlechts.  
Allmählich wurde die Luft doch deutlich dicker und als ich meinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, begann mich der Qualm doch zunehmend im Hals zu kratzen.    
  
"Wisst Ihr was? Sammelt mich dort wieder ein, wo wir uns vorhin getroffen haben, wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich geh' etwas frische Luft schnappen", sagte ich schließlich und stand auf. "Nein, nein, alles okay, wirklich...", begegnete ich lächelnd Sherlocks besorgtem Blick und berührte kurz seine Schulter. Er lächelte erleichtert.   
„Gut, dann bis gleich...“  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlangengeschichten:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Szene aus der Tragödie _ _ _ _ _ .
> 
> 2\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ erwürgt _ _ _ _ _ Schlangen.
> 
> 3\. Der Tod der _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ .


	89. Nachtschicht

Puh...!

Erst als ich im Freien war, merkte ich wirklich, wie sehr mir der Qualm eigentlich zugesetzt hatte. Allerdings ging es mir längst nicht so schlecht, wie damals und ich bedauerte, Sherlock an unseren ersten Abend in Isfahan erinnert zu haben.  
Es war jetzt schon nach halb ein Uhr nachts. Und nachdem ich ein paar tiefe Atemzüge Seeluft durch meine sauerstoffhungrigen Lungen gejagt hatte, wich zwar das schwache Gefühl von Schwindel und Benommenheit, aber nun begann ich zu frieren.  
Auch jetzt herrschte noch einiger Betrieb auf dem Sonnendeck. Die kleine Bar hatte noch geöffnet. Ein paar Stewards waren noch zu sehen – wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt, um zu überwachen, dass keine angetrunkenen Passagiere über Bord gingen.  
Zwei mittelalte Ladies in Pelzmänteln schlürften abenteuerliche Longdrinks: Den einen aus einer ausgehöhlten Ananas, den anderen aus einer Kokosnussschale, zwei Pärchen standen umschlungen an der Reling. Drei weitere kuschelten auf Liegestühlen unter Decken. Dazu kamen ein paar einsame Gestalten, darunter eine hübsche junge Frau, die in einen e-Bookreader starrte.  
Unschlüssig schlenderte ich zur Bar und fragte fröstelnd, ob es möglich sei, etwas Heißes aber alkoholfreies zu bekommen.  
Der Barkeeper machte irgendjemandem hinter mir ein Zeichen. Dann holte er Luft – doch noch ehe er mir etwas sagen konnte, raunte es neben mir: "So allein hier draußen in der Kälte?"  
Noch bevor ich mich umwenden konnte, schmiegte sich eine Decke um meine Schultern.  
"Ich wüsste da allerdings noch ein besseres Mittel, um wieder warm zu werden...", fuhr der Typ in dem hellbeigen Sommeranzug fort und lächelte mir zu. Er trug sein blondes Haar zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und seine zu perfekten Zähne blitzten.  
"Verzeihen Sie...“, grinste er. „Ich bin Paul. Sie sind mir schon am Tisch des Kapitäns aufgefallen...“

„John Carpenter“, stellte ich mich unwillig vor.

„John... Ich kam nicht umhin, ...es mitzukriegen... Ärger im Paradies...?"  
"Wie? Äh, nein...", stotterte ich verdattert. "Ich warte auf meinen Freund, er ist im Rauchsalon, aber mir wurde der Qualm nun doch zu viel..."  
"Oh, ja, man riecht es... Schreckliches Laster... Tja, man meint immer, man müsse Kompromisse machen, aber...man darf es damit nicht zu weit treiben. Also, ich meine... Wenn er es sich für Sie nicht abgewöhnt..." Er ließ den Halbsatz bedeutungsschwanger in der Luft hängen.  
Ich war ziemlich perplex, mit welcher Dreistigkeit und welchem Tempo dieser Typ versuchte, mich Sherlock auszuspannen.  
"Ich werde ihn schon noch davon überzeugen. Er ist nämlich eigentlich sehr vernünftig", gab ich zurück. Inzwischen näherte sich uns ein Steward mit einer Decke und einem Kaffee – nun war es für mich zu spät, die Decke zurück zu geben. Resigniert nahm ich dankend den Kaffee entgegen, der andere – ein wenig mürrisch – die neue Decke. Noch war er nicht ganz bereit aufzugeben und als ich mir einen Sitzplatz suchte, folgte er mir.  
"All inclusive hat einen großen Nachteil", bemerkte er lächelnd.  
"Man trinkt und isst zu viel", antwortete ich.  
"Das auch...", Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Man hat einfach keine Möglichkeit, jemanden einzuladen...", klärte er mich auf.  
Nun musste ich doch schmunzeln, denn an diesen Umstand hatte ich auch noch nicht gedacht – ebenso wenig wie damals an den hinderlichen Applaus, als ich mit Sarah in diesen unseligen Zirkus gegangen war.  
"Ah..., habe ich Sie doch zum Lächeln gebracht...", stellte er triumphierend fest.

Okay, dachte ich und besann mich auf unsere Tarnung. Wenn ich eine feste Freundin hätte, und würde angeflirtet, wie würde ich dann wohl reagieren...?

„Und Sie? Sind Sie denn alleine zu dieser Reise aufgebrochen?“ fragte ich, was mir gerade so in den Sinn kam.

„Naja..., ist anders geplant gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich schmolle gerade...“

„Sie? ...schmollen...“ echote ich etwas irritiert.

„Ja, sieht man das nicht?“ Er schob seine Unterlippe vor. Und zwar sehr weit.

Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber mich überkam ein Kichern und er stimmte ein.

„Ja, meinem Herzallerliebsten ist seine Karriere sehr wichtig und als er gebeten wurde einzuspringen, seinen Urlaub zu verschieben und nach Toronto zu fliegen...“ Er seufzte. „Er hat nicht mal mit mir darüber geredet. Nicht richtig. Er hat mich eigentlich nur ...in Kenntnis gesetzt, verstehen Sie?“

Ich bremste mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, nicht so etwas von mir zu geben, wie 'oh ja, so was kenne ich gut...'

„Also, solche Kompromisse meinten Sie eigentlich...“, folgerte ich stattdessen.

„Hm..., vielleicht, ja...jetzt, wo Sie's sagen. Jedenfalls, das mit dem 'jetzt erst recht' und mit dem 'ich werde mich ganz fabelhaft amüsieren' klappt nicht wirklich...“

Er stöhnte theatralisch. „Und dann noch all die Weiber, die versuchen, mich anzugraben! Aber du kennst das ja sicher: Wenn du dich dann outest hast du immer noch keine Ruhe, weil sich so viele von den Tussen einbilden, sie bräuchten unbedingt einen...'besten schwulen Freund'. Ich meine, erstens ist das umgekehrte Bedürfnis, wie mir scheint, weit weniger verbreitet und zweitens: Was bringt die Ladies auf die Idee, man hätte nicht schon längst eine solche...Busenfreundin? Oder brauche eine Weitere?!“ Er rollte die Augen.

Mir ging durch den Kopf, was ich auf Mollys Online-Tagebuch gelesen hatte und ich beeilte mich, Zustimmung zu signalisieren.

„Tja...und wenn Sie zu ihm fliegen? Oder lässt Ihr Stolz das nicht zu?“

„Darüber denke ich gerade nach...“, gab er zu.

„Überlegen Sie nicht zu lange...“, hörte ich mich ihm raten und war selbst überrascht.

„Ja..., vielleicht sollte ich wirklich...“, grübelte er versonnen. „Ich meine..., er hat schon gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tut...dass er es wieder gut machen wird... Aber mein Jahresurlaub ist doch auch begrenzt!“

Ich wollte diesen Kaffee erledigen! Und dann? Zurück in den Rauchersalon?!

„Sind Sie in Civitavecchia an Bord gegangen?“ fragte ich etwas atemlos – weil ich mir leicht den Mund verbrüht hatte.

„Ja,, aber ich hatte dort schon zwei Tage Aufenthalt...“

„Und? ...haben Sie seither telefoniert?“

„Ich...bin nicht rangegangen...“, gestand er zögerlich. „Dann hat er natürlich gesimst...“ Er verstummte.

Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen! schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich suchte Zuflucht in meiner Kaffeetasse.

Paul schluckte schwer und flüsterte: „...dass er mich liebt...und dass er mich wahnsinnig vermisst...und...“

Scheiße, der ist wirklich kurz davor...! Ich verkroch mich noch tiefer hinter der Tasse...

An Bord eines solchen Schiffes und um die Uhrzeit, war es völlig normal, dass ein Urlauber etwas Alkohol intus hatte, aber betrunken wirkte er keinesfalls. Trotzdem: Er hatte Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen

„Ach, ich Idiot, ...Sie haben ja völlig recht...!“ rief er aus. „Danke, John...!"

Was nun kam, ging glücklicherweise wenigstens sehr schnell, denn als er mir, ehe er sich rasch entfernte, noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab, war ich doch heftig, wie von einem Stromschlag gepeitscht, zusammengezuckt – und nur, weil ich viel zu verdutzt war, reagierte ich nicht weiter darauf.

„John?!“ In Sherlocks leiser Stimme lag...Befremden...so etwas wie...Empörung vielleicht? Entsetzt stand ich auf und wandte mich ihm zu.

Shit! War er jetzt verärgert, weil ich mich bei seinen ersten "Annäherungsversuchen" so angestellt hatte und mich nun von einem Wildfremden sogar küssen ließ!? Oder spielte er einfach den Eifersüchtigen, weil es ihm angebracht schien?

"Ich...geh schon mal vor...", erklärte Barrett unbehaglich und verkrümelte sich.

Sherlock packte mich Besitz ergreifend – direkt über meinen Revers – bei den Falten der Decke, die – wie mir nun auffiel – ironischerweise orange war...

"Das...ich – er wollte nur – ", japste ich atemlos.

"Ich habe nur 'danke' gesagt!" versicherte Paul. Er war plötzlich zurück. "Nur 'danke' für einen ...'schwesterlichen' Rat – danke, John, ich reise morgen ab." Er sah Sherlock an. "Hoffentlich wissen Sie, was Sie an ihm haben... Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden alles Gute!"

Damit eilte er davon.

"Sher, ich – ", stammelte ich betreten.

Doch der Detektiv umarmte mich und wartete, bis Paul außer Sichtweite war. Währenddessen verbarg er ein breites Grinsen hinter meiner Schläfe, dann nahm er mir die Decke weg und warf sie auf einen Stuhl, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und schob mich in die Richtung, in die Barrett verschwunden war. "Funktioniert ja offenkundig großartig. Er hat es uns abgekauft... Anscheinend warst du ziemlich überzeugend... "

"...beängstigend überzeugend...", murmelte ich benommen vor mich hin.

 

Dann fand ich mich in einem seltsam futuristischen Raum wieder. Ein...Pub aus einem Science Fiction...?

Oh...! Das musste Das Restaurant am Ende des Universums sein...!

Barrett winkte und wir kamen an seinen Tisch.

"Das hier is' 'ne verdammt harte Galaxis. Wenn man hier überleben will, muss man immer wissen, wo sein Handtuch ist, Sir!" grinste ein Kellner – und versorgte uns tatsächlich mit Handtüchern: Meines war grün-weiß-gestreift mit einer Struktur von ineinander gestapelten Herzen.

"Wie im Film, nicht?" gluckste Barrett vergnügt. Er hatte einen großen, grünen – ungesund aussehenden Drink vor sich, von dem schon ein Drittel fehlte. "Es ist unfassbar, wie ähnlich Sie ihm sehen...! Vor allem haben Sie jetzt auch noch die passende Haarfarbe zum Film!"

"Hm...? Äh, ja...hab' ich schon öfter gehört", grinste ich unsicher. Tatsächlich zog ich jetzt den blauen Smoking einem zusammengewürfelten Schlafanzug und einem zu langen, tannengrünen Bademantel sogar vor...!

"Es fiel mir vorhin erst auf, als Sie das Fisch-Zitat brachten...", setzte Charles hinzu.

"Also, das Schiff mag ja ziemlich international sein...der Humor ist britisch... Soll das da etwa – ?!"

"Den Pangalaktische Donnergurgler vorstellen. Die Wirkung – "

Wir fuhren gemeinsam fort: "...ist so, als werde einem mit einem riesigen Goldbarren, der in Zitronenscheiben gehüllt ist, das Gehirn aus dem Kopf gedroschen..."

Wir lachten. Sherlock musterte uns irritiert und angewidert.

"Er sieht im Film anders aus - aber dieses Gesöff ist wirklich heftig...", erklärte Barrett.

"Hallöchen, hier ist Eddie euer Bordcomputer! Ich freu mich wie verrückt, dass ihr da seid! Was wollt ihr trinken?" fragte eine blecherne Stimme aus einem kleinen Roboter-Telefon-Dings, das sicher laufend geklaut worden wäre, wäre es nicht durch ein Kabel fixiert gewesen...  
Selbstverständlich stand eine Schale voller Päckchen mit gesalzenen Erdnüssen auf dem Tisch.

"Auf diesem Raumschiff gibt’s nicht zufällig Tee, nehme ich an?" fragte ich.

„ „Doch, Tee gibt's!" " antwortete Charles unisono mit einem der Kellner grinsend. "Kein Bier oder eich einen pangalaktischen Donnergurgler?" vergewisserte letzterer sich.

"Was...ist da überhaupt drin?" fragte ich misstrauisch.

"Hauptsächlich 55%ige grüne Chartreuse und Absinth...", grinste der Kellner verschwörerisch.

"Schicke uns ein Taschentuch, grundgütiger Gott, damit es uns reinigen möge!" stöhnte ich.

Anscheinend hatte Barrett beschlossen, dass es heute Nacht nicht mehr anders gehen würde: Er würde sich wohl abschießen müssen...

"Tee, also?"

"Zwei", korrigierte Sherlock maulfaul.

"Sie werden morgen eine Denkkappe brauchen...", sagte ich zu Charles.

"Durchaus möglich..., Doc...", räumte er ein.

"Was ist das für ein – unsäglicher – Code?!" grantelte Sherlock verärgert.

"Wir zitieren bloß aus diesem Film. Nichts weiter...", erklärte ich. "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis"..."

„Ja, und John sieht aus wie die Hauptfigur“, ergänzte Charles, breit grinsend.

„Naja, im Film jedenfalls. Martin Freeman.“

„Ah...“, brummte Sherlock. „Der – äh – Hobbit...“

„Genau“, stimmte ich zu. „Freeman ist allerdings auch keine Eins-Dreiundsiebzig groß...“, konnte ich mir Barrett gegenüber nicht verkneifen zu bemerken. „Hab ich mal gegooglet...!“

Unser Tee wurde gebracht. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

 

„...ach, ich könnte ja mal fragen, ob ihn unsere Videothek da hat...“, überlegte Barrett – und schien aus den Augen zu verlieren, dass wir nicht zu unserem Vergnügen hier waren.

„Besser nicht, Charles! Den hält Sher nicht aus! Zu viel satirischer Blödsinn! – Oh, aber eines würde dir gefallen: In dem Reiseführer 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis'... steht zum Thema Liebe „wenn möglich vermeiden“... Allerdings: Der Roman ist zwar nach diesem fiktiven Reiseführer benannt, aber es kommen nur kleine Teile aus dem Reiseführer vor...*“

„Okay, ja...Sie haben sicher recht...“ Barrett lehnte sich vertraulich über den Tisch und bemerkte mit Blick auf Sherlock: „Der bekäme doch laufend Denkklatschen...!“

Ich platzte überrascht heraus. „Pausenlos! Und immer zwei Dutzend auf einmal!“ prustete ich zustimmend.

„Ich habe es vor einiger Zeit mit Monnica gesehen. Raten Sie mal, was ihre Lieblingsstelle ist!“

„Oh, ja, ich ahne es! Es ist diese Sache mit der Blickwinkel-Kanone! Zaphod Beeblebrox richtet sie auf Trillian, weil er möchte, dass sie auch seinen Standpunkt versteht, und sie sagt:

„ „Bei mir funktioniert das nicht, ich bin schon 'ne Frau! “ “, zitieren wir unisono und lachen los.

Barrett hatte jetzt ordentlich einen im Tee... Mehr bekommst du nicht mehr, Freundchen, dachte ich. Notfalls würden wir ihn eben nach diesem Drink hier hinaus schaffen.

„Aaaah, vergeben Sie mir, John...ich stehe jetzt seit Tagen unter Strom. Und ich muss endlich mal wieder ein paar Stunden durchschlafen...“ Er sah auf die Uhr und fing an zu grinsen:

„Heute muss Donnerstag sein, mit Donnerstagen kam ich noch nie zu Rande... “, zitierte er. „Okay, nein, ich bin erst mal wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass Sie jetzt doch hier sind...und dass Sie geblieben sind, obwohl...Sie wissen schon...  
SO!“

Er kippte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter.

„Jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss! Wünsche angenehme Nachtruhe, die Herren...!“

Er erhob sich und stand dann leicht schwankend, ehe er andeutungsweise salutierte und davon stapfte.

„Passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht über Bord gehen!“

„Mussja nichmeh ins Freie...“, kam es noch verschliffen von Barrett.

„Na, gut...“, seufzte ich zu Sherlock gewandt und widmete mich dann meinem Tee.

„Und?" setzte ich neu an, als meine Tasse fast leer war. "Sollen wir mal fragen, wo um die Zeit noch am Meisten los ist?“ fragte ich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Oder hast du etwas Neues zu berichten? Hat er dir noch etwas anvertraut, nachdem ich weg war?“

„Nur, dass seine Nerven blank liegen und so“, brummte Sherlock abfällig.

„Hast du diesen Juniorchef schon gesehen?“

„Nur ein Foto. Er reist undercover. Komm mit...“

 

Wir klapperten noch einige Bars und dergleichen ab. Sherlock deduzierte nicht nur einige Leute, er schaffte es bei seinen meisten 'Objekten' sogar, genau zu sagen, um welchen Passagier es sich da handelte.

„Hast du diese kompletten Listen im Kopf?!“ fragte ich fassungslos und beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Er schüttelte sich angewidert: „Allerdings! Und wenn ich mir überlege, dass 99,9 % davon sich als völlig überflüssig erweisen werden, graust es mir jetzt schon... Was ich da alles werde löschen müssen!“

„Ich frage mich, ob es etwas zu bedeuten hat, dass Culebras Truppe die Bibel völlig außen vor gelassen hat: Ich meine..., der Sündenfall wäre so naheliegend gewesen! Wollten Sie die Schlange nicht als Teufel darstellen, oder gibt es einen anderen Grund...? Ich meine, das mit den Schalen war ja nicht meine Idee...!“

Sherlock seufzte : „Ich habe einfach immer noch zu wenige Anhaltspunkte. Oder zu viele...“ Dann schleifte er er mich kurzerhand in eine Tanzbar – wo er es aber glücklicherweise auch nur kurz aushielt.

„In diesem scheußlichen Disco-Gewühl ließe sich problemlos jemand abstechen“, brummte Sherlock und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die empfindlichen Ohren. Anscheinend waren die Discos heute lauter als zu meiner Zeit und dieses Lichterspektakel war mir auch nicht so gut bekommen...

Ich nickte... wir setzten unseren Streifzug fort und ein paar Schritte später kam mir plötzlich die Wand des Korridors etwas in die Quere. Ich fing mich zwar rasch wieder, aber nun war es amtlich: Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mir etwas vorgemacht, aber jetzt war ich wirklich zum Umfallen müde und stolperte fast über meine eigenen Füße.

„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlock war stehengeblieben und stützte sich mit einer Hand an die Wand, um mich mit dieser Barriere zu stoppen..

„Ja, ich...werd' nur langsam 'n bisschen müde“, untertrieb ich etwas verärgert. Doch ich konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Es konnte sein, dass er Dinge, die ihn nicht interessierten, überhaupt nicht mitbekam, auch wenn sie ihn beinahe „bissen“, aber wenn er erst einmal auf etwas achtete, entging ihm gar nichts!

„Unsinn! Du hast dich überanstrengt! Ich bring dich sofort auf die Kabine!“ widersprach er entschieden, schob seine Hand unter meinem Arm durch und platzierte sie in meiner gegenüberliegenden Taille.

Noch einmal versuchte ich, schwach zu protestieren: „Ist okay, ich kann...“

„Es ist so sicherer und geht schneller – und es passt zu unserer Tarnung“, flüsterte er. Ich kam nicht umhin, meine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Wenigstens war es nicht weit von hier aus, denn ich konnte mich jetzt gerade noch so aufrecht halten. Ich hätte ohne Übertreibung wirklich im Stehen einschlafen können.

Als mich Sherlock am Fußende des Bettes ablud, war ich ziemlich erleichtert, dort angekommen zu sein, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es keine zehn Yards weiter geschafft hätte. Doch ich blieb noch sitzen, hielt die Augen offen, lächelte dankbar und lockerte einstweilen nur meinen Hemdkragen. Sherlock sollte sich keine Sorgen und vor allem keine Vorwürfe machen.

„Okay, danke... Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich erst so in einer halben Stunde dusche?“ fragte ich – darauf bedacht, dass meine Zunge nicht über die Silben stolperte.

„Schlaf einfach ein paar Stunden. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich dich brauche“, brummte er sanft. Meine Verfassung schien ihn nicht weiter zu berühren, doch ich wusste es besser: Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass ich wenige Tage zuvor bei dem Anschlag auf sein Leben beinahe draufgegangen wäre... Ich wurstelte mich schwerfällig aus der Jacke und schaffte es, sie, ohne aufzustehen, über eine Stuhllehne zu hängen, dann streifte ich die Schuhe ab, kroch kraftlos Richtung Kopfende und ließ mich auf der Matratze zusammensinken..  
Träge und fast schon im Halbschaf beobachtete ich Sherlock: Er hängte sein Jackett über einen Stuhl und kramte dann etwas aus dem Schrank. Weiße Hosen und –

„Issas mein Shirt?“ fragte ich, als ich das quer weiß-marine-gestreifte Teil in seinen Händen sah.  
Er grinste bloß. „Die Putzkräfte und Liegestuhl-Aufsteller laufen so rum. Es wird Zeit, dass ich ein wenig hinter die Kulissen sehe...“

"Moment, mal! Und wann wirst DUUU schlafen?!" fauchte ich ungewollt heftig, richtete mich auf und spürte, wie mir schwindlig wurde und das Adrenalin meinen erschöpften Kreislauf wieder aufpeitschte.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich – ", begann der Detektiv gelassen.

"Neineinein! Sherlock!! Ich habe es einmal mitangesehen, dass du dich fast zugrunde gerichtet hast. DU. WIRST. SCHLAFEN!!!"

Von nebenan kamen heftige Klopfgeräusche.

"Das ist mein Ernst, Sherlock!" zischte ich flüsternd. "Mindestens vier innerhalb von 24 Stunden!"

"Zwei."

"Drei!"

"Okay, drei. Aber ich bestimme, wann – und du musst währenddessen Wache halten. Schlafwandeln auf diesem Kahn wäre..." Er verstummte und schüttelte sich ein wenig.

Entsetzt schluckte ich: Daran hatte ich jetzt überhaupt noch nicht gedacht...! Es hätte auch wenig geholfen, sich einzuschließen, denn immerhin hatten wir einen Balkon...

"Okay", stimmte ich zu und ließ mich zurück auf die Matratze fallen.

"Wir hätten den Revolver doch mitnehmen können...", sinnierte ich nach kurzem Schweigen. "Ich hab mir die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen heftiger vorgestellt..."

"Ach, John! Hast du denn gar nichts mitbekommen? Dieses...Zwitschern, als wir an Bord gingen?!" stöhnte Sherlock frustriert.

"Zwitschern?"

"Das Zwitschern, das ein Metalldetektor von sich gibt. Es war zu hören, als sieben Personen vor uns ein Mann aufgehalten wurde und einige – ich denke, vier Leute nach uns, passierte das noch einmal. Und als wir beim checken der Papiere stehen bleiben mussten, geschah das genau an einem Röntgenapparat – Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, deine Krücke mitzunehmen, aber dann hätte einer von uns stundenlang hinken müssen – und ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, wie anstrengend das ist..."

Der Detektiv hatte anscheinend irgendwann während des Dinners Segeltuchschuhe, eine Mütze und ein Namensschild organisiert und staffierte sich nun als Arbeiter aus.

„Sherlock! Bitte sei vorsichtig!“ warnte ich, als er sich zum Gehen anschickte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie mich kielholen werden, falls ich auffliege...", grinste er. "Ich sage dann, dass ich so etwas wie ein Hoteltester bin. – Schlaf gut, John..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...wie bei NfdB...
> 
>  
> 
> Ein paar Infos zu THHGTTG:
> 
>  
> 
> Blickwinkel-Kanone (Point-of-view-gun): Wer sie auf ein anderes Individuum richtet, zwingt diesem für eine Weile seinen Standpunkt und seine Emotionen auf.
> 
> Denkkappe: Ein Helm mit einer manuellen Zitruspresse obendrauf: Der Zitronensaft wirkt dann als kurzzeitiges Gehirndoping.
> 
> Denkklatsche: Die Gefährten landen auf einem Planeten, wo, sobald jemand nachdenkt, an Ort und Stelle eine überdimensionale Fliegenklatsche aus dem Boden hochschießt und den Denker vor die Stirn haut.
> 
>  
> 
> Wer's noch nicht kennt, wirklich mal gucken, es ist herrlich durchgeknallt...! (deutsch auf kinox oder englisch auf yt)


	90. SOS-SMS

  
  
  
Und weg war er.  
  
Gefiel mir natürlich gar nicht, dass er da jetzt alleine loszog!   
Andererseits, solange er nicht dem Erpresser selbst in die Quere kam, würde man ihm wohl kaum etwas tun; und da ich ziemlich sicher war, dass dieser Kerl nicht wusste, dass Barrett einen Detektiv engagiert hatte, war das zumindest unwahrscheinlich...  
Aber ich hatte gerade wirklich buchstäblich abgebaut und hätte ihn keinesfalls begleiten können. Na, und ein Doppelpack Arbeiter, die nicht wissen, was sie machen sollen und von denen einer kaum gradeaus gucken kann, wären noch viel verdächtiger als bloß ein einzelnes Exemplar, das versucht, sich unauffällig irgendwo herumzudrücken.  
  
Ich sollte unsere Anzüge raus auf den Balkon hängen...ich kann den kalten Rauch noch von hier aus riechen...  
bäh...  
Vielleicht schaffe ich es später...in einer Stunde oder so...  
  
  
Und wenn es nun doch Moriarty war...?!   
  
Ich hatte diese Idee eine ganze Weile unterdrücken können – aber nun kam sie wieder hoch. Wie überfallartiges Sodbrennen. Moriarty hatte uns zwar damals nicht in den Iran gelockt, aber er hatte uns dort gefunden. Wie? Das war mir immer noch ein Rätsel.   
Hatte Moriarty dann vielleicht sogar die ganze Zeit über gewusst, wo Mrs Hudson war? Unheimlicher Gedanke!   
Und Harry...?  
  
Aber wenn Moriarty es auf Sherlock abgesehen hatte, hätte er nicht so einen absurden Aufwand – nein, hätte er nicht. Aber ich sollte es besser wissen, denn in meinem selten genutzten Zimmer in der Baker Street hing ein gewisser, falscher Vermeer...  
  
Wenn er es ist, dann ist Moriarty selbst an Bord! dachte ich. Er würde es selber machen, weil er mit Sherlock spielen will. Sicher würde er unter falschem Namen reisen...aber mit Nationalität und Alter würde er keine Kapriolen machen und wir wussten zumindest, dass er Sherlocks Jahrgang war, das hatte er zugegeben.    
Aber all das war Sherlock sicher auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen und er hatte gewiss die Passagier- und Besatzungslisten schon auf mögliche Kandidaten durchgecheckt.  
  
  
…  
  
Ich erwachte und empfand augenblicklich eine quälende Unruhe. Es war still hier drin. Das Bett neben mir war unberührt. Ob ich ihm eine SMS schreiben konnte? Oder würde ihn der Signalton verraten?   
Aber ein riesiger Kahn mit achtzehn Decks, von denen fünf den Passagieren nicht zugänglich waren* und dreieinhalbtausend Leuten an Bord – wie sollte ich ihn da finden?  
Und sollte er wirklich so dusselig sein, seinen Alarm nicht wenigstens auf Vibration gestellt zu haben? Dieses Genie? Quatsch...!   
Also raffte ich mich auf und schleppte mich auf den nächsten Stuhl, wo mein Jackett hing...und fischte mein Nokia heraus.  
  
Pling!  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als der Alarm gerade jetzt eine SMS meldete!  
  
„Deck 1. Schott am Bug? Leck! Beeil dich! SH“  
  
Entsetzt starrte ich auf das Display. Deck 1 war ganz unten... Scheiße, verstand ich das richtig?!  
  
„Heißt das, du ertrinkst?! Ich alarmiere Barrett!“ simste ich zurück und stieg inzwischen in meine Schuhe.  
  
„Barrett ist tot. Traue niemanden. SH“  
  
„Scheiße!“ fluchte ich laut und schnappte nach Luft. Keine Panik, jetzt!  
  
Anscheinend war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Ich verließ unsere Kabine und nahm den nächsten Aufzug soweit es nach unten ging.  
  
Was, zur Hölle, konnte passiert sein?    
  
Unten – d.h. auf Deck 5 angekommen, suchte ich nach einer Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Staff only'.   
  
Sie war jedoch verschlossen.   
  
Und jetzt? Natürlich war es eine Stahltür, keine Chance, sie einzutreten – außerdem hätte das einen Heidenlärm gemacht! Andere Zugänge suchen? Aber würden die nicht auch verschlossen sein?  
  
Die Motoren waren hier unten viel stärker zu hören. Ich musste jetzt nahe am Maschinenraum und an den Generatoren sein...  
  
Ein metallisches Geräusch schreckte mich auf – rasch drückte ich mich neben der Tür an die Wand – und verfiel augenblicklich in den Kampfmodus.   
Eine hell gekleidete Gestalt kam heraus. Schnell sprang ich sie von hinten an und rückte ihr die Luft ab. Ich zerrte den Mann zurück nach drinnen...niemand zu sehen...allerdings war der Korridor auch nur ganz schwach beleuchtet. Die nächste Tür schien ein Lagerraum für Putzmittel und so zu sein... Ich hatte Glück: Er war leer. In diesem zweifelhaften Versteck beeilte ich mich, den Bewusstlosen aus Hose und Shirt zu bekommen, zog mich um und machte mich schleunigst auf den Weg, um eine Treppe nach unten zu suchen...  
  
Als ich sie gefunden hatte, glich sie eher einer komfortableren Leiter als einer steilen, schmalen Treppe – für den Moment war das egal – aber hoffentlich musste ich Sherlock da nicht raufschleppen!  
  
Ich kletterte bis zum Ende hinunter...Die schwere Stahltür, die mich nun noch von Deck eins trennte, hatte kein Schloss und keinen Knauf. Aber daneben an der Wand befanden sich ein rot- und ein grünleuchtender Knopf.   
Ich musste es versuchen.  
Ein dumpf-zischendes, saugendes Geräusch sagte mir: Wenn diese Tür zu ist, ist sie wirklich wasserdicht.  
Aber jetzt öffnete sie sich erfreulich bereitwillig.  
  
Aufatmend machte ich mich auf den Weg Richtung Bug...  
  
Das Dröhnen der Maschinen lag jetzt eindeutig über mir...  
  
  
  
„Hey! Baxter, was – wer Sind Sie denn?!“   
  
Vor mir stand ein Typ im Overall mit einem großen Schraubenschlüssel. Immerhin schien er allein zu sein. Lauernd musterte er mich. So duster es auch war, das Restlicht hatte doch noch ausgereicht, ihm zu verraten, dass ich hier nicht hingehörte.  
  
„Da gibt es anscheinend im Bug ein Schott, das gerade voll Wasser läuft. Da ist jemand eingesperrt!“ erklärte ich hastig. Es schien mir nicht die Zeit für Ausreden zu sein.  
  
„Ach, das is' ja 'n dolles Seemannsgarn, Kleiner!“ Der andere kam bedrohlich näher und schlug vielsagend immer wieder den Schraubenschlüssel in seine leicht geöffnete andere Hand, die ihn jedes Mal spielerisch abfing....  
  
„Na, dann nicht“, meinte ich Achseln zuckend, griff aber zugleich nach dem Arm mit dem Schraubenschlüssel und schleuderte den verdutzten Kerl zu Boden.  
  
Während er noch nach Luft japste, verpasste ich ihm noch einen Kinnhaken. Den Schraubenschlüssel nahm ich mit.   
Ansonsten war glücklicherweise nicht viel los, da unten. Wusste niemand von dem Leck? Und wie groß war es überhaupt?   
Plötzlich traf mich etwas mit voller Wucht von der Seite und riss mich zu Boden. Ich schlug sofort auf den Angreifer ein, so hart ich nur konnte...mit dem Schraubenschlüssel und einer Faust...  
So lange, bis er wie ein nasser Mehlsack auf mir lag...  
Benommen rappelte ich mich auf...flatsch...lag ich wieder auf der Schnauze. Ausgerutscht. Auf einer Blutlache, zweifellos...  
  
Bildete ich mir das jetzt ein...oder ging das hier wirklich leicht bergab...?  
  
Vorsichtig stand ich auf – doch dabei stieß ich wogegen...Es war eine Getränkedose. Sie fiel um...und dann begann sie davon zu rollen...!  
   
Kein Zweifel mehr! Der Bug lag zu tief im Wasser!  
Sollte ich der Erste sein, dem das auffiel!? Wieso schlug niemand Alarm?!   
  
_Barrett ist tot...!_  
  
Erst jetzt drang das so richtig in mein Bewusstsein.   
  
Charles...?!   
  
Oh, Scheiße...!   
  
Was läuft hier? Denkt dieser bescheuerte Briggs Junior, er kann das Leck verheimlichen, bis sie im Hafen sind?! Einfach alles vertuschen?  
Verdammt, ich muss mich beeilen! Hoffentlich machen sie nicht das komplette Deck dicht! Ich verstehe ja nicht viel davon...aber wenn sie bis zum Morgen dieses ganze unterste Deck fluteten, dann läge der Kahn wieder ordentlich im Wasser – nur etwas tiefer. Das würde niemandem auffallen, oder?  
  
Ich begann zu laufen...auch wenn meine rascheren, lauteren Schritte Besatzungsmitglieder auf mich aufmerksam machen konnten – es war Eile geboten!  
  
Platsch...!  
  
Ich stoppte entsetzt.  
  
Scheiße! Ich hatte recht gehabt!   
  
Wasser...!  
  
Da mussten Schotten sein, die nicht dicht waren! Dann wollten sie wohl wirklich das Deck fluten! Und dann betraf das Leck nicht nur das eine Schott, in das sie Sherlock gesperrt hatten!   
  
Ich rannte durch das steigende Wasser und bald sah ich die ersten offenen Schotts...! Also hetzte ich weiter: Das einzige geschlossene Schott dazwischen würde es sein!   
  
Bald stand mir das Wasser schon bis zu den Hüften...!  
  
Endlich erreichte ich eine Tür, die geschlossen war. Sie war mit einem Stahlrad zu bedienen, ganz manuell, wie auch auf U-Booten. Eine Axt steckte in den Speichen, um das Rad zu blockieren. Ich zog sie heraus und griff nach dem Rad...es klemmte, war nass und glitschig... Also nahm ich wieder die Axt und versuchte, sie als Hebel zu benutzen – Endlich gab das Ding nach und ich konnte es aufschrauben. Es quietschte ekelhaft...!  
  
Plötzlich ein Knall – ! Die Tür flog auf, das Wasser sprang mich an wie ein mannshoch aufgerichtetes Raubtier und riss mich von den Füßen – doch immerhin sah ich noch, wie eine helle Gestalt aus dem Schott geschwemmt wurde – Sherlock!  
  
Hustend und spuckend beeilte ich mich, wieder hoch zu kommen.   
  
„Sherlock? Bist du okay...?“  
  
Doch dann sah ich ihn leblos im Wasser liegen! Entsetzt stürzte ich zu ihm... Er atmete nicht mehr...! Verdammter Mist! Ich konnte ihn nirgendwo hinlegen! Ich schlang meine Arme von hinten um seinen Brustkorb und hoffte, das Wasser aus seinen Lungen pressen zu können.  
Zumindest teilweise gelang es mir. Aber ansonsten tat sich nichts.   
Fluchend lehnte ich ihn gegen die nächste Wand – es war schwierig, den schlaffen, langen Körper aufrecht zu halten – aber wenn ich ihn beatmen sollte, müsste ich auch noch wenigstens eine Hand frei haben!   
Irgendwie schaffte ich es, ihn mit meinem eigenen Körper so gegen die Wand zu drücken, dass er nicht wegrutschte. Schnell schnappte ich mir seinen Kopf holte tief Luft und blies sie sofort in Sherlocks Mund...  
Seine Lippen waren kalt.  
  
„Verdammt, Sherlock...“ Ich tastete nach seinem Puls an der Halsschlagader. Er war schwach und nicht ganz regelmäßig – aber wenigstens noch vorhanden!  
  
Zweiter Atemstoß.  
  
„Nun, komm schon...!“  
  
Dritter Atemstoß.  
  
„Sherlock! Du musst atmen...!“  
  
Vierter Atemstoß.  
  
„Bitte, Sherlock...! Es ging nicht schneller!“  
  
Gerade holte ich wieder Luft, als mir klar wurde, dass mir das Wasser nun schon fast bis zu den Achseln stand.  
Verdammte Scheiße! Ich musste uns zuerst hier rausbringen!  
  
Ich schnappte also meinen halbtoten Freund und stapfte los – aber meine Schuhe rutschten unter Wasser über den Boden...Ich würde schwimmen müssen – zumindest bis das Gewässer wieder seichter wurde. Also manövrierte ich mich hinter Sherlock, legte meine Hände an seinen Unterkiefer und ließ mich nach hinten sinken...zuerst ein Test, ob ich nicht doch gleich mit den Fersen auf dem Boden auftreffen würde...dann brachte ich uns rücklings mit Beinstößen wie beim Brustschwimmen so rasch ich konnte heckwärts.   
  
Sherlocks Körper lag kalt und leblos auf meiner Brust – aber darüber durfte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Verbissen schnaufte ich gegen das tote Gewicht auf mir an...  
  
Plötzlich – ein Ruck...noch einer! Dann ein abgerissener Schnappatem unterbrochen von Husten und Würgen. Ich stoppte, richtete Sherlock auf, damit er sich nicht gleich wieder verschluckte.  
Wieder versuchte er, Luft zu bekommen, stöhnte dabei qualvoll auf – wahrscheinlich hatte er immer noch Wasser in der Lunge. Panisch riss er die Augen auf, versuchte fahrig aus meinem Griff freizukommen –   
„Sherlock! Ruhig! Versuch, tief zu atmen, der Hustenreflex kommt dann schon!“  
Sein Blick war immer noch ängstlich – aber beinahe klar; nicht mehr so irre wie gerade eben noch. Er erkannte mich, nickte matt und lehnte sich entkräftet in den Halt, den ich ihm bot.   
„Atmen, Sherlock...“  
Er gehorchte zitternd, dann stöhnte er auf und hustete – Unmengen Wasser, wie mir schien...dazwischen rang er immer wieder mühsam nach Luft.  
  
Inzwischen reichte mir das Wasser schon wieder bis zur Brust.   
  
„Wir müssen raus hier! Hör zu, lass mich machen, ja, wehr' dich einfach nicht!“   
  
Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Sherlock möge sich kooperativ in meine Rettungsaktion fügen und brachte uns wieder in die vorherige Position.  
  
Immerhin...jetzt konnte ich spüren, dass er atmete. Sein Husten ließ anscheinend allmählich nach.        
Dann begann er – wohl um meinen Schwimmstößen nicht in die Quere zu kommen – noch schwach mit den Beinen wie beim Kraulen zu paddeln.   
  
„Okay, Sherlock, überanstreng' dich nicht. Wir haben noch diese Leitern vor uns“, ermahnte ich ihn.  
Aber würden wir überhaupt das Deck verlassen können?  
  
Endlich trafen wir wieder auf den Boden. Es gelang mir aufzustehen. Sherlock tastete orientierungslos um sich und stöhnte.  
Irgendwie schaffte ich es auch, ihn richtig auf die Füße zu stellen und in einer vorsichtigen Umarmung aufrecht zu halten.   
„Hey..., bist du verletzt? Hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Alles in Ordnung...“, krächzte er.  
„Na, klar...“, kommentierte ich kopfschüttelnd, dass er erschöpft und unterkühlt in meinen Armen hing und vor Anstrengung zitterte...  
Aber uns lief die Zeit davon...!  
„Komm, wir müssen weiter...!“  
Ich legte mir seinen Arm über den Nacken und stapfte weiter bergauf. Er stolperte verbissen neben mir her. Dann kam die Tür zur Treppe.   
Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen.  
Die Leuchtdioden in den Knöpfen waren erloschen.  
  
Oh, Gott...  
  
Lag es am Wasser? Oder war diese Automatik von der Brücke aus oder so abgeschaltet worden?  
  
Ich drückte die Knöpfe trotzdem...schlug mit der Faust darauf...  
  
Nichts.  
  
„Verdammter Mist!“  
  
Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür...!  
  
„Hör auf...hör auf, John...“, flüsterte Sherlock matt. Er stand noch immer auf mich gestützt neben mir, doch jetzt war er es, der mir Halt zu geben versuchte. Sanft hatte er mein Handgelenk umklammert, damit ich mit den sinnlosen Schlagen aufhören sollte, sein Arm lag jetzt um meine Schultern. Er lehnte erschöpft seine Stirn auf meinen Kopf.  
  
„Selbst wenn er uns hört... Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Hätte ich dich doch bloß nicht alarmiert...! Vielleicht hättest du dann eine Chance gehabt... Es tut mir Leid...“  
   
„Oh, hör auf! Diese Debatte hatten wir doch schon!“ schimpfte ich. Dann spürte ich, dass ihn seine letzten Kräfte verließen, hielt ihn fest, bis er keuchend mit mir auf dem Boden hockte.    
  
„Sherlock....?“ fragte ich beunruhigt.  
  
„...bin noch da...“, ächzte er nach Atem ringend. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah mich an und lächelte benommen.   
  
Ich hielt ihn an meine Brust gelehnt, damit er nicht ins Wasser sackte – es war etwa knöcheltief: Aber für einen Bewusstlosen reichte das zum Ertrinken vollauf. Grinsend hatte er jetzt seine Hand in meinen Nacken gelegt und schmiegte seinen Kopf unter mein Kinn.  
  
„Ich schätze, das mit der Tarnung musst du jetzt nicht weiter durchziehen...“, spöttelte er.  
  
„Ach, du Idiot...“, stöhnte ich, nahe daran, vor Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung loszukichern oder vielleicht auch loszuheulen...oder beides? Hilflos rieb ich ihm über seinen bebenden Rücken.  
  
„Ich bereue nichts, Sherlock...ich meine, natürlich hätte ich uns gerne hier rausgebracht, und einige Male wäre ich gerne schneller gewesen und so, aber...ansonsten...ansonsten ist es okay, verstehst du? Es musste ja so enden, so oder so ähnlich...“  
  
„John. Mach nich' so'n Lärm...bin müde...“, nuschelte er seufzend.  
  
„Nicht einschlafen!“ rief ich aufgeschreckt. „Bleib wach! Wir geben erst auf, wenn's wirklich vorbei ist! Du bist doch sonst so ein Schlafabstinenzler! Da wirst du doch nicht deine allerletzten Minuten verpennen wollen!“     
  
„Zu Befehl, Captain...“, grinste Sherlock. Ich hatte ziemlich barsch geklungen... Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an. Dann richtete er sich zittrig etwas auf.  
  
Plötzlich kam mir etwas in den Sinn.  
  
„Wer steckt dahinter? Du hast gesagt: 'Selbst, wenn er uns hört'...?!“  
  
„Na, du weißt es doch.“  
  
Mir wurde schlecht.  
  
„Moriarty...? ...wirklich...?“ hauchte ich und fühlte mich mit einem Mal richtig schwach.  
  
Sherlock nickte bedauernd. Ihm entging nicht, dass mich ein Schaudern packte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, John...“  
  
Doch dann schnellte sein Kopf zur Seite: Er starrte zur Tür. Und dann sah ich es auch: Die Knöpfe leuchteten wieder...!   
  
Ich wollte mich schon von Sherlock losmachen, um mich auf sie zu stürzen, ehe die Chance vielleicht wieder verstrich, als plötzlich ein Saugen und ein metallischer Schlag zu hören war – dann sprang die Tür auf.  
  
Fast hätte ich losgeschrien, denn mir war, als würde ich vom einen Moment auf den anderen den Verstand verlieren – aber gleichzeitig begreifen, was mit mir passierte! Doch mir blieb komplett die Luft weg – und vielleicht brachte ich bloß deshalb keinen Ton heraus.  
  
„Hallo, Ihr Hübschen...!“ flötete Moriarty zuckersüß und breit grinsend. Seine schrecklichen, schwarzen Augen verursachten mir allein schon Übelkeit.  
  
„Ach, ist das niedlich!“ Er hob sein Smartphone und es blitzte ein paar Mal. Jetzt fotografierte uns dieser Teufel auch noch!  
  
„Du hast es gewusst, Sherlock, nicht wahr? Wolltest mich wieder treffen. Deshalb war es ja auch gar kein Problem, den alten Alias wieder zu verwenden, ich würde dich so oder so finden. Aber nun ist es wirklich ein bisschen wie damals in Isfahan, nicht?“  
  
Er hockte lässig einige Fuß über dem Wasserspiegel auf der leicht schrägen Leiter und ließ infantil die Beine baumeln, was einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem Designeranzug bot. Über ihm saß ein großer, finster aussehender Kerl mit einem Gewehr im Anschlag.  
  
„Nur, dass ich euch diesmal nicht einfach so laufen lasse. Hach ja..., das ist eine Schweinerei, diese Nachlässigkeit mit den Schotts, nicht? Aber wo ihr schon mal da seid, wollt ihr nicht auf einen Sprung raufkommen und euch ein wenig aufwärmen? Ihr armen Schätzchen seid ja völlig durchgeweicht...!“  
Zorn schoss in mir hoch wie eine Stichflamme! Ohne zu denken, drückte ich mich ab, stieß dabei Sherlock zur Seite, stürzte mich auf dieses Aas, packte ihn und riss ihn mit mir zurück in den Korridor.  
  
Schüsse krachten – ein Schlag donnerte durch meinen Brustkorb, doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Diesmal nicht! Unbeirrt drückte ich dem halb betäubten Moriarty die Kehle zu...  
  
Erst, als sich seine Pupillen im Tod erweiterten, sah ich, dass da wirklich noch ein schwacher Farbunterschied zu seiner dunklen Iris war...  
  
  
...dann spürte ich, dass ich vor Schmerzen kaum atmen konnte...es war dunkel...  
...und so kalt...  
eine lähmende, tödliche Kälte...   
  
Ich hörte ein Stöhnen...  
  
Anscheinend war ich kurz bewusstlos gewesen...  
  
Orientierungslos öffnete ich die Augen...   
  
„Sherlock...“, hauchte ich schwach. Er sah auf mich hinunter. Verzweifelt.  
  
„Du hast es geschafft. Du hast die Welt von ihm befreit“, flüsterte er gepresst.  
  
Er hatte mich halb aufgerichtet und hielt mich in den Armen.  
Ich war längst tief in einen Schock gerutscht, mein Kreislauf würde jeden Moment komplett zusammenbrechen...  
Doch ich fragte mich nur: Was werden sie mit Sherlock machen? Lassen sie ihn jetzt einfach ertrinken?   
  
Sie müssen erfahren, dass sie viel Lösegeld für ihn kassieren können...! Vielleicht rettet ihn das noch! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. – Aber er würde ihnen das gewiss nicht sagen!     
  
 _Hört zu...! Sherlocks Bruder ist reich! Ihr könnt ihn erpressen...!_  
  
Ich schöpfte Atem, nahm meine schwindenden Kräfte zusammen und sah meinen Freund noch einmal an –   
  
Und dann merkte ich es.   
  
Sein Haar.  
  
Es war fast schwarz.  
Und lockig.  
Und jetzt obendrein auch noch trocken!  
  
Und das Nokia, vorhin?  
Das war doch zuhause!  
Ich hatte doch ein Samsung Smartphone mit!   
  
  
WATSON, DU TRÄUMST!!!  
  
  
Es war, als stieße ich mich vom Grund des Meeres ab und versuchte, zur Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Noch versuchte der Traum, mich festzuhalten, doch mein Verstand hatte bereits gesiegt und die Führung übernommen...durchhalten jetzt...du musst aufwachen! Es ist alles nicht wahr, okay? Reiß dich zusammen...!  
  
Und dann schnappte ich nach Luft, als sei ich wirklich aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht.  
Meine Glieder zitterten unkontrolliert und mein Zwerchfell und meine Zwischenrippenmuskeln hetzten sich ab, um Luft durch meine Lungen zu jagen, während mein Herz wie eine Dampfmaschine durch meinen Brustkorb und meinen Kopf dröhnte...  
  
Keine Panik...! Alles okay! Du hast es geschafft...! redete ich mir zu. Doch für einige endlose Momente fühlte ich mich sterbenselend.  
  
Langsam erholte ich mich ein wenig. Die krampfhaften Atemzüge und das Zittern ließen nach...allmählich sackte mein Körper bleischwer in die Matratze.   
  
Total ausgepumpt sank ich von einem auf den nächsten Moment in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf...  
  
  
  
...lange konnte ich nicht weg gewesen sein, denn der Schweiß war noch nicht getrocknet, aber nun war mir kalt...   
  
Ich zerrte mir irgendwie im Liegen die klitschnasse Kleidung vom Leib, um mich anschließend fröstelnd in die Tagesdecke zu rollen...   
  
Zu mehr fehlte mir die Kraft...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich orientiere mich wie gesagt an der Splendida: 
> 
> [link href="http://www.msc-schiff.de/assets/plugindata/poolb/decksplan-splendida.pdf"]http://www.msc-schiff.de/assets/plugindata/poolb/decksplan-splendida.pdf[/link]  
> 18 ist das Sonnendeck, 17 ist nicht aufgeführt - also wahrscheinlich vorne die Brücke, hinten vielleicht Offiziersmesse, -quatiere der Brückencrews?  
> 16-5 ist den Passagieren zugänglich: Kabinen, Restaurants, SPA etc  
> Hinterer Teil von Deck 5, soweit das nicht mehr zu dem Restaurant gehört vielleicht Besatzungskabinen? Laderaum? Kühlräume für Lebensmittel muss es ja auch geben...  
> 1-4 sind nicht aufgeführt, ich schätze:  
> Deck 3 und 4 Kabinen niederer Besatzungsmitglieder??  
> 2 Maschinenraum?? 
> 
> Okay: Unter Deck 1 ist dann auch noch der Kiel...ob der dann vorne abgebrochen sein müsste...? Naja, es ist ein Albtraum einer Landratte - so what?
> 
>  
> 
> *********************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Habt ihr gesehen, was für ein Auto Mary fährt? Einen Audi! 
> 
> oooo
> 
> Das ist doch wohl kein Zufall?! 
> 
> Wer's noch nicht gesehen hat: Mal bei YT nach Audi, Nimoy und Quinto suchen...!


	91. Ein Monster, zwei Plagen...aber immer noch kein Fall?

  
  
  
  
  
  
Allmählich wurde ich wach...fühlte mich total schlapp...verdammt, wieso bin ich so erledigt...?  
  
...oh...ja...wir sind bis nach drei oder so durch das Schiff gestromert...bis ich nicht mehr konnte...und dann...  
  
Der Traum...!  
  
Scheiße, was hatte ich da nur wieder zusammengesponnen!  
  
Okay, ich war im Trockenen, auf der Kabine im Bett, es gab kein Leck und sicher war auch Moriarty nicht da...und Sherlock wohl immer noch unermüdlich auf Erkundungstour...  
Schlaf weiter...  
  
Ich döste nochmal weg...  
  
  
  
  
...Kaffee...?  
Riecht es hier nach Kaffee...?  
  
Ich hatte ein leicht schwummriges Gefühl im Schädel, so etwa wie wenn man nach einigen Gläschen zu kurz geschlafen hat und noch mit Restalkohol aufwacht – aber ohne richtigen Kater. Aber der Aperitif und der eine Wodka waren daran bestimmt unschuldig.  
  
Matt blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf...das Tageslicht drang nur gedämpft durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge...und dann fiel mein Blick auf...ihn...!  
  
Obwohl ich die Angst aus meinem Traum doch eigentlich schon abgeschüttelt hatte, empfand ich Erleichterung. Jetzt trug er einen hellgrauen Anzug, war wie aus dem Ei gepellt und der fehlende Schlaf war ihm nicht anzumerken. Er saß neben mir auf dem Bett, seinen Laptop vor sich und – bemerkte dass ich wach war. Sofort wandte er sich zu mir und sah aufmerksam auf mich herunter. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eben noch hart und kritisch-konzentriert gewirkt hatte, schien augenblicklich zu schmelzen, wurde ungewohnt weich, mitleidig wie mir schien.  
  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“ wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ja, danke...du wolltest doch – draußen frühstücken...wieso...hast du mich nicht geweckt...?“ stammelte ich beim Blick auf meine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Weil du so erschöpft warst, du Idiot“, brummte er. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du Albträume haben wirst. Ich hätte hier sein sollen. Muss richtig übel gewesen sein...“  
  
Ich musste lächeln. Klar, er hatte Smokinghemd und -hose – wahrscheinlich noch feucht von meinem Nacht- und Angstschweiß – auf dem Boden herumliegen sehen. Da er wusste, dass ich weder betrunken, noch notorisch unordentlich war, ließen diese Indizien gar keinen anderen Schluss zu...  
  
„Es war nur einer – aber der war dafür heftig...“, gab ich zu und zog mich auf den rechten Ellenbogen hoch.  
  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen. Bleib heute im Bett, auf Abruf“, riet er mir.  
  
„Es geht schon, Sherlock...“, versicherte ich.  
  
„Du hast dich überanstrengt. Beim aktuellen Stand der Dinge bestand dazu keinerlei Anlass!“  
  
„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Aber ich werde trotzdem aufstehen. Mal sehen, vielleicht lege ich mich nach dem Lunch nochmal hin. Und du brauchst irgendwann heute auch ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Wir haben einen Deal!“  
  
Er nickte. „Dann...kannst du sicher einen Kaffee brauchen, oder...?“ Er stand auf und außerhalb meines Sichtfeldes goss er wohl eine Tasse ein.  
  
Sein Lächeln erschien mir etwas unsicher, als er sie mir hinhielt.  
  
„Danke, Sherlock...“ Ich nippte vorsichtig. Trinkbare Temperatur und ...süß.  
  
„Ehm, ist das dein Kaffee...?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Naja...ich hab ihn auf die Kabine bestellt...und da du doch noch länger gebraucht hat, um aufzuwachen, als ich einkalkuliert hatte..., habe ich dann doch fast die ganze Kanne alleine ausgetrunken...ich habe ihn aus meiner Tasse in deine umgefüllt... Nicht gut...“  
  
„Nein, das ist völlig okay“, grinste ich. „Für mich jedenfalls.“  
  
Ein paar Kohlehydrate würden mir ganz gut tun, um in die Gänge zu kommen, und über Sherlocks Bazillen brauchte ich mir sicher keine Gedanken zu machen.  
  
„Die Ausflügler sind sicher schon auf Landgang – wie sollen wir jetzt auf sie aufpassen?!“  
  
„Können wir nicht. Unmöglich“, sagte der Detektiv Schultern zuckend. Da hatte er wohl recht. Aber es gefiel mir natürlich trotzdem nicht!  
  
„John, die sind ja nicht mal alle zusammen in Barcelona! Wie denn auch? Es sind sechs Gruppen, die einen großen Stadtrundgang machen und dreizehn, die sich für einen kürzeren gemeldet haben, alle beginnen an verschiedenen Ausgangspunkten, dann noch über dreihundert, die in Kleingruppen auf eigene Faust losziehen. Die meisten davon wollen einfach an den Strand und ein paar zur Eröffnung der World Poker Tour. Ich war gestern Abend während des Dinners auch im Casino. Du könntest hier endlich mal ernsthaft pokern...“, setzte er grinsend hinzu. „Das Casino ist auf Deck 6 – ebenso wie die Boutique...aber ich schätze, da googlest du dir besser in der Stadt einen Laden. Elaine will sich übrigens die Reptilienshow um halbelf ansehen...“  
  
„Ja, okay, ich seh's ein... Irgendwas Neues?“  
  
Er grinste. „Nein, außer... Ich war schon ganz früh unten auf Deck fünf im Restaurant wegen eines Kaffees. Ich merkte sofort, da stimmt etwas nicht. Alle waren so unorganisiert, nervös. Bestellungen gerieten durcheinander, Irgendwann merkte jemand, dass noch auf sämtlichen Tischen der Zucker fehlte. Totales Chaos, völlig aus der Routine geworfen. Die Kellnerin, die mir den Kaffee brachte, war ganz bleich und zitterte. Es roch ein wenig, als hätte sie sich gerade übergeben. Also fragte ich sie, was passiert sei. Sie wollte es zuerst nicht sagen, aber ich ließ nicht locker.“  
  
Er machte eine Pause und sah mich an.  
  
„Und?“ fragte ich. Eine Leiche?!  
  
„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du dich nicht verschluckst. Es sind letzte Nacht Mäuse und Fauchschaben durch die Luftschächte gekommen – ins Restaurant und in einige Kabinen in Deck 3-6... Aber sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass dir das schon als biblische Plage ausreicht...!“  
  
„Mäuse?! ...und...was für Schaben?“ hakte ich verwirrt nach. Vielleicht waren Stechmücken, Heuschrecken und Frösche ja aus?  
  
„Fauchschaben. Madagaskar-Fauchschaben...“  
  
„Madagaskar...“ Irgendwie sind wir schon wieder bei 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis', dachte ich irritiert. „Also wirklich ...Kakerlaken?“  
  
„Fette, drei Inches lange, schwarze Krabbelviecher! ...und Wüstenmäuse...Hamsterartige...na, kapierst du's?“  
  
„Ja! Ich werde so weit oben frühstücken wie möglich!“ stöhnte ich. „Deck 14 sind doch glaube ich zwei Cafés...“  
  
Sherlock lachte. „Es sind Futtertiere, John! Für die Reptilien! Die Truppe hat ihre eigene Zucht.“  
  
„Oh...“, machte ich bloß. „...und...das...amüsiert dich?“  
  
„Tja, wie es aussieht, gibt es in Culebras Menagerie auch ein gewisses, grünäugiges Monster...!“      
  
„Du meinst jemand hat das Ungeziefer aus Eifersucht* freigelassen?“  
„Nicht freigelassen. Es sollte Culebra und ihren Liebhaber treffen, sie hat nämlich erst kürzlich von dem einen zum anderen Kollegen gewechselt. Daddy ist es egal. Für ihn wäre sowohl der eine als auch der andere okay gewesen. Naja, bis letzte Nacht. Dieses unprofessionelle, infantile Verhalten wird ihm sicher keine Pluspunkte eingebracht haben. Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dies für diese Truppe das letzte Gastspiel auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff gewesen ist. Zumindest mit lebenden Futtertieren!“      
  
Nein, dir wird jetzt gefälligst nicht schlecht! dachte ich streng.    
  
„John, kann es sein, dass du seit der vergifteten Pasta einen nervösen Magen hast?“ fragte Sherlock. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Es klang sachlich, vielleicht auch ein wenig rechthaberisch...  
  
„Schon möglich...“, seufzte ich. „Die Viecher hätten also eigentlich nur in eine einzige Kabine krabbeln sollen? Noch dazu zu den Menschen, die sich sicher am wenigsten darüber erscrecken würden... Nicht so clever...“  
  
Wie hatte er das nur wieder alles gesehen? Der „Sultan“ war also der Papa und eigentliche Chef der Truppe und die beiden Feuerschlucker beide in die „Prinzessin“ verschossen...  
„Nun, diese Aktion mag kindisch gewesen sein. Und geschäftsschädigend. Aber immer noch besser als seine Herzdame zu erwürgen, oder so...“, setzte ich nachdenklich hinzu.  
  
„Hm...von einer dressierten Würgeschlange? ...die Idee mit der Giftschlange hat sich bei mir gewissermaßen buchstäblich festgebissen...sie könnte durch einen Belüftungsschacht rein und raus – Tod im geschlossenen Raum. Perfekter Mord...wenn so eine Schlange das denn gehorsam durchführt...“, grübelte er.  
  
„Vielleicht könnte ein Äffchen sie hin und zurück tragen. Ein furchtloses, mit dem Gegengift präpariertes Äffchen...“, spann ich die Idee – nicht wirklich ernst gemeint – weiter. „Ich geh dann mal duschen...“  
  
„Dann hole ich mal dein Hemd und deine Hose rein, damit sie etwas Wasserdampf abbekommen. Oder du bringst sie in die Reinigung...“, schlug Sherlock vor. Er hatte doch tatsächlich unsere Kleidung auf den Balkon gehängt! bemerkte ich staunend. Unsere, nicht bloß seine!  
  
Später entschied ich mich für

 

  
[Jeans](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4ff0772b0002771306713c6a/263/Nichts-fuer-den-Blog) und ein fast weißes, nur schwach kariertes Hemd. Dazu konnte ich mir vielleicht ein Jackett zulegen...oder tatsächlich einen kompletten Anzug, dessen Jacke auch zu Jeans nach was aussah. Sherlock war da schließlich selbst schuld...!

 

 

Bald darauf saßen wir in einem Café auf Deck 14 mit Blick auf das Hafenviertel. Ich hatte mich auch nach ausgiebiger Wechseldusche immer noch etwas schwach gefühlt, aber seit den ersten Bissen, erholte ich mich zusehends.

„Ich soll dich von Paul grüßen“, leierte Sherlock den Spruch artig herunter. Nach wie vor ging ihm der Sinn solcher Gesten weitgehend ab. „Er ist so früh als möglich von Bord gegangen.“

„Du, das ist jetzt aber erst Mal dein letzter Kaffee, Sher! Du solltest dir bald etwas Ruhe gönnen, lass es nicht einreißen, ja?“ ermahnte ich ihn.

„Ja, nur noch im Notfall Kaffee heute...“ Er stellte die Tasse ab, streckte seine Hand aus und beobachtete das minimale Beben. „Doch zunächst Mal: Ich habe uns zur Besichtigung der Brücke angemeldet.“

„Oh, gut. Ist Barrett wieder auf dem Posten?“

„Im wörtlichen Sinne schon. Aber er ist schrecklich nervös und...diese Sache mit den Viechern bezieht er...auf sich...“, nuschelte er mir leise zu. „Und ich hab letzte Nacht den ersten Offizier ein bisschen...beobachtet. Antonio Carrara. Als Barrett sich heute früh zu verspäten drohte, hat er sich unter einem Vorwand abgeseilt, um persönlich und ganz inoffiziell nach ihm zu sehen, ehe es auffällt. Was schließt du daraus?“

„Dass er sich Sorgen macht. Er merkt, dass irgendwas mit Charles nicht in Ordnung ist. Und unser Captain ist wohl normalerweise sehr korrekt und überpünktlich...“

„Sehe ich auch so... Tony ist entweder unschuldig – oder ein erstklassiger Schauspieler – und das denke ich nicht...“

„Dann hat er also nachts das Kommando?“ fragte ich.

„Ja, aber nach einer Woche wechseln sie.“

„Konntest du Barrett noch nicht erklären, was es mit diesen ...Plagen auf sich hat?“

„Er glaubt nicht so recht daran“, brummte der Detektiv – ein wenig gekränkt, wie mir schien. „Bist du fertig? Dann lass uns gehen...“

Sherlock schleifte mich umgehend Richtung Brücke auf dem zweitobersten Deck. Eine Gruppe von knapp zwei Dutzend Leuten wartete dort schon. Respektlos wie er war, zog er mich durch die Menge bis an die Türen aus Sicherheitsglas, so dass wir die diensthabende Crew sehen konnten, die mehr oder weniger geschäftig in dieser nüchtern-beeindruckenden Schaltzentrale herumstanden. Barrett sah etwas zerknittert und ziemlich müde aus, blass unter der Bräune. Ihm zunächst stand ein drahtiger Typ, schwarzhaarig mit Bartschatten und dunklen Augen – seinen Streifen und Abzeichen nach zu schließen, musste es Tony sein.  
Hatte der nicht längst Feierabend? Er sagte etwas, was wir natürlich nicht hören konnten, doch es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sehr leise gesprochen haben musste und dass es nur für Barretts Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. Dieser sah den Ersten kurz an, lächelte dankbar-verkrampft und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, worauf Carrara ihm kurz auf die Schulter klopfte und dann die Türen öffnete.  
Carrara begrüßte uns in fließendem, wenn auch nicht akzentfreien Englisch, dann Italienisch und – so weit ich das beurteilen konnte – mühsam einstudierten – Französisch und Deutsch und zuletzt leidlichem Spanisch, dann ließ er uns ein und ging. Sherlock und ich wechselten einen kurzen Blick und ich beschloss, mich an Tonys Fersen zu heften.  
Der Italiener mochte noch zwei, drei Inches kleiner sein als ich, was er mit besonders militärischer Haltung auszugleichen versuchte. Je weiter er sich von der Brücke entfernte, desto langsamer wurde er und blieb schließlich an der Reling stehen, spähte Richtung Stadt, tigerte dann an dem Geländer heckwärts und sah auf den Joggingpfad und den Pool hinunter.  
„Also mir wäre das zu dumm...eine solche Reise zu unternehmen und dann hier im Kreis rumzulaufen...“, bemerkte ich.  
Er wandte den Kopf, setzte ein professionelles Lächeln auf und meinte: „Immer noch besser, als unten auf dem Laufband. Außerdem: Den meisten 'ier geht es darum, gesehen ssu werden und ssu sehen – nämlick, wer sick da in Badekleidung am Pool auf'ält...“  
„Ah, verstehe...“, grinste ich. „Und Sie...haben jetzt sozusagen Feierabend?“  
„Sossusagen. Wenn auck weder Feier noch Abend...“ Aus dem Lächeln wurde ein schiefes Grinsen, das wohl eher seiner Stimmungslage entsprach.  
„Wie lange sind denn Ihre Schichten?“   
„Naja, mit Ubergabe sind es dreissehn Stunden. Dafur 'aben wir aber auck nack sswei Rundreisen erst einmal frei, dann ist die andere Crew an der Reihe.“  
„Oh, das heißt es gibt zwei Kapitäne und so weiter?“ Wieso hatte ich das bisher nicht bedacht?!  
„Genau. Es wäre unrentabel das Schiff auf Urlaub zu schicken, nicht?“  
„Leuchtet ein“, gab ich zu. Die andere Crew! Mussten wir da nach dem Täter suchen!? Aber Sherlock wusste doch darüber sicher längst Bescheid! – ...trotzdem: Dieser neue Aspekt verwirrte mich.  
„Da haben Sie sicher weder Zeit noch Energie für ausgedehnte Landgänge“, vermutete ich.  
„Allerdings nickt. Und Sie? Schon Pläne fur heute?“ fragte er zurück.  
„Nach der Reptilienshow wollte ich ein bisschen an Land. Nichts Konkretes...“  
„Die Reptilien...“, knurrte er leise.  
„Die sollen Ärger gemacht haben, wie man hört...“, grinste ich.  
Er seufzte genervt. „Gelinde ausgedruckt! Aber das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben! Briggs wird die Truppe verklagen, damit er nickt auf den Forderungen der Touristen sitzen bleibt. Ganssu schweigen vom Imageverlust. So etwas ist ganz ubel in Zeiten der Internetbewertungsportale! Dann 'eißt es nur noch, die Flotte 'abe Ungessieferprobleme! Die werden so schnell auf keinem Schiff mehr auftreten!“  
„Hm, verstehe... und diese angebliche Ratte?“  
„'örn Sie mir bloß auf...! Das ist auck so eine dumme Geschichte! Da 'atte jemand seinen 'und mit an Bord geschmuggelt. Eine...komische Promenadenmischung...Wir konnten das unburokratisch klären. Tiere sind aus gutem Grund nicht gestattet – also mit Ausnahme von Blinden'unden – was glauben Sie denn, was gefällig wäre, wenn der kleine Liebling von Lady Soundso über Bord ginge? Womöglich, weil er einer Wustenmaus nachrennt?!“  
Ich nickte. Nur die Hälfte davon entsprach wohl der Wahrheit. Ein Köter war in der Tat am Wahrscheinlichsten – aber gefunden hatte man ihn noch nicht...! Das wollte Briggs und bloß glauben machen...  
„Und? Wann bekommen Sie Ihr eigenes Schiff?“ fragte ich.  
„Aah, das dauert nock, bin ja gerade erst Erster geworden.“  
„Ah, so..., tja, dann... Wirkte gestresst auf mich, Ihr Captain, gestern Abend – oder hat er's einfach nicht so mit den gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen? Stelle ich mir aber auch lästig vor – jeden Abend so ein Dinner...!“  
„Ganz bestimmt...“, nuschelte Carrara nachdenklich und rutschte, ohne es recht zu merken, aus dem Konversationsmodus. Grübelte er jetzt darüber nach, welche Sorgen Charles haben mochte?  
„Na, ich will Sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten. Sie sind sicher müde...“, bemerkte ich.  
Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, wünschte mir einen schönen Aufenthalt und – ich beherrschte mich, zurückzusalutieren, als er sich verabschiedete.  
Ich mischte mich noch während der letzten Minuten unter die Brückenführung. Dann sahen wir zu, wie einige von den Besatzungsmitgliedern ein Übungsmanöver durchführten und Rettungsboote zu Wasser ließen. Es machte einen erfreulich routinierten Eindruck.

Danach gingen wir wieder nach unten ins Theater.

„Na, auf der Brücke gewesen? Da war ich vorgestern schon!“ begrüßte mich Elaine vorlaut.  
„Na, doch kein Fischschwanz? Da bin ich aber enttäuscht“, gab ich zurück.

Hier warteten nur wenige Interessenten – hauptsächlich, so vermutete ich: Jugendanimateure mit diversen Kindergruppen. Und ich hörte halb schadenfrohes, halb entrüstetes Getuschel. Klar: Schon um die Reederei und ihre Angestellten von jeder Schuld freizusprechen, hatte sicher Briggs darauf gedrungen, dass die Nachricht vom Saboteur in den eigenen Reihen der Truppe verbreitet wurde.

Der „Sultan“, nun in Zivil, blickte finster und begrüßte uns. Gleich trat er die Flucht nach vorne an: Es sei ein kindischer und unverzeihlicher Racheakt gewesen, der Schuldige sei bereits fristlos entlassen und er bitte uns vielmals um Entschuldigung.  
Tatsächlich war nur noch einer der beiden Jongleure da, er und auch die Tänzerin wirkten geknickt: Engagements waren geplatzt, der Truppe fehlte ein eingespieltes Mitglied, manche Nummern konnten so bis auf Weiteres gar nicht mehr gezeigt werden. Hatte dieser dumme Heißsporn bedacht, was er anrichten würde?  
Die Vorführung geriet so eher zu einem Vortrag über Reptilienhaltung, wirkte recht leidenschaftslos und wäre sogar richtig trocken gewesen, hätten nicht Eindrücke wie die Babychamäleons  
<http://the-lonely-astronaut.tumblr.com/post/41548075373/stepchildofthesun-baby-chameleons> oder die Baby-Krokodile <http://www.weitewelt.eu/sites/default/files/styles/large/public/images/news/2012-10/krokos.jpg>  
das Ganze wieder rausgerissen. (Sieh an, Babies sind sogar bei Krokodilen niedlich, also sind wohl im Umkehrschluss sogar solche Biester für das Kindchenschema empfänglich!) Natürlich wurde gewarnt und dringend davon abgeraten, sich Kroks, Schnappschildkröten und ähnliches zu organisieren, das sei nicht nur illegal sondern auch dumm und diese kleinen Kroks habe man nur vorübergehend und ausnahmsweise, wenn sie etwas größer seinen, gingen sie an verschiedene Zoos... Nur zuhause, auf ihrer Reptilienfarm gäbe es ein paar ausgewachsene Exemplare, und nur dort führe ein Kollege solche Kunststücke vor, wie seinen Kopf in den Rachen eines Krokodils zu stecken...  
Trotz allem Zahnpastalächeln – man konnte den Frust förmlich mit Händen greifen!  
„Ich dachte, wenn man Mist baut, gibt’s erst mal eine Abmahnung oder so was...“, sagte Elaine zu mir. Anscheinend fand sie es traurig und übertrieben, dass es so geendet hatte. Ihr entging wohl nicht, wie hart auch diese Maßnahme alle traf.  
„Naja, es gibt Verstöße, noch dazu, wenn sie mit voller Absicht geschehen, die sind nicht mehr verhandelbar. Aber schade ist es, du hast recht. Wir wurden gestern Abend gut unterhalten. Ich dachte, es würde nach ein paar Minuten langweilig werden zuzuschauen. Aber das war's nicht...“

Als Krönung wurde zuletzt noch das Preisrätsel aufgelöst:

1\. FAUST: Gretchen findet das Schmuckkästchen in ihrer Kammer.  
2\. HERAKLES tötet HERAS Schlangen und  
3\. Der Tod der KLEOPATRA.

Es gab Gutscheine für einen Internetversandhandel von Reptilienhalterbedarf. Peinlich, dass von den drei Siegern, die aus den richtigen Antworten ausgelost worden waren, überhaupt nur einer anwesend war...

In gedrückter Stimmung verkrümelten wir uns.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte ich.  
„Noch ein bisschen zu früh für den Lunch nach diesem späten Frühstück. Wenn du nicht zu müde bist, hätte ich eine Aufgabe für dich, die ich schlecht erledigen kann.  
„Oh, wirklich?“ fragte ich verdutzt. „Was ist es?“  
Er reichte mir wortlos eine kleine Tüte. Von der Boutique...?  
Zum Vorschein kam eine marineblaue Badehose und ein Buch: Paul Gallicos Roman Schiffbruch (The Poseidon Adventure). Ich schluckte: Also sollte ich an den – Pool – ?!

„Ah.., und wieso ...kannst du das nicht?“  
Er räusperte sich und brummte leise: „Fesselmale...“  
„Oh, ja, klar...“, kapitulierte ich.

Sei nicht albern, Watson...! ermahnte ich mich in Gedanken. Der Pool hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Du bist hier im Freien und die Farben sind anders, es ist helllichter Tag – und du willst doch nicht, dass Sherlock sich Gedanke machen muss, dass du immer noch unter seiner Wahl zu leiden hast!

„Monsterwelle, ja?“ bemerkte ich im Hinblick auf das Buch, denn ich erinnerte mich an die Verfilmung aus den Siebzigern, von dem Remake hatte ich nur gehört.  
„Ich wollte ja erst MacLeans Rendezvous mit dem Tod nehmen, aber das hast du neulich nicht sehen wollen, als es im Fernsehen kam. Aber ein Krimi, bzw. Thriller wäre vielleicht auch zu verräterisch... Im Übrigen sollst du ihn ja gar nicht lesen...“

Also, schön. So scheinbar ungerührt ich nur konnte, fragte ich: „Und was machst du inzwischen?“  
„Beobachten, John. Was sonst? Ich werde so gegen eins aufkreuzen, dann machst du dich fertig und wir gehen essen. Auf Deck 15 ist ganz in der Nähe des Pools am Heck ein italienisches Restaurant...“

„Okay. Aber nicht, dass du bloß wieder die Ratte anfütterst!“ mahnte ich.  
„Und du, lass dich nicht von Weibern anbaggern!“

Umpf. Ja, unsere Tarnung...  
...und meine Narbe...?  
Nicht nur, dass ich es weder schätzte, deshalb angestarrt, noch darauf angesprochen zu werden: Sie vertrug sich schlecht mit unserer Tarnung und mit dem Anstrich von Harmlosigkeit, den ich mir zu geben versuchte...  
Solange ich im Wasser in Bewegung war, würde sie nicht großartig auffallen. Ich beschloss, mir lässig ein Handtuch um die Schultern zu hängen und mich sowieso im Schatten aufzuhalten.

 

Wenige Minuten später schwamm ich ein paar Runden. Die vertraute Nutzung eines Schwimmbeckens wies die albtaumhafte Erinnerung an Semtex und Ziellaser in ihre Schranken.  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich in einem Liegestuhl nieder und bestellte einen alkoholfreien Longdrink aus diversen Fruchtsäften. Meinen Platz hatte ich mit Bedacht gewählt: Ich war nicht zum Vergnügen hier, und dass ich mir nun eher die jüngeren Männer ansah, war nicht nur unserer Tarnung geschuldet, ich versuchte vor allem, jemanden zu entdecken, der sich nicht entspannte und amüsierte, jemanden, der schadenfroh und hinterhältig wirkte... Doch auch Mme Chabrier tauchte auf. Ihr herablassender Blick streifte mich nur kurz und sie suchte sich ein Plätzchen im Schatten. Später stand sie sogar auf, um eine vielleicht Dreißigjährige – leicht mollig, las ein französisches Modemagazin – anzusprechen. Es war für mich offensichtlich, dass sie sie darüber aufklärte, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, mir über das Hochglanzblättchen hinweg schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen... Die wiederum erzählte das brühwarm ihrer Busenfreundin, die bald darauf hinzukam. Na, wunderbar..., da musste ich mich wohl gar nicht mehr groß anstrengen, um als schwul zu gelten! dachte ich genervt. Natürlich sah ich mir auch die Stewards und so weiter genauer an. Einer schien mir verkatert, ein anderer hätte – strenggenommen – etwas mehr lächeln können, was mich aber nicht störte: Er erledigte seine Arbeit und war aufmerksam und höflich...  
Ich begann mich langsam an unseren befremdlichen Einsatzort zu gewöhnen. Ansonsten hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass uns das irgendwie weiterbrachte.

Als ich müde zu werden begann, beschloss ich, noch mal ins Wasser zu hüpfen. Ich wollte hier keinesfalls einschlafen!  
Als ich wieder zurückkam fragte ein kleiner Junge: „Du, wieso hockst du im Anzug am Pool?“

Und dann sah ich ihn: Sherlock hatte meinen Platz unterdessen besetzt und starrte nun unwillig auf das neugierige Gör.

„Frag du mal lieber deine Eltern, wieso sie es so weit kommen lassen, dass du einen Sonnenbrand bekommst. Davon kann man krank werden und sterben!“ versetzte er.

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich zu, wie der Kleine Angst bekam, losheulte und zu Mammi rannte, die gerade aus dem Wasser kam.

„Na, du Kinderschreck!“ begrüßte ich den Detektiv.

„Lunch?“ fragte er nur.

 

Zumindest einer Vorspeise, Carpaccio mit Honigmelone, hatte ich ihn bringen können. Danach beschloss ich aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen, wie man so sagt: Ich bestellte mir eine Cassata zum Nachtisch...

„Die ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Besser als bei Angelo, muss ich sagen. Probier mal...“  
„Ich bin satt.“  
„Ach, komm schon, Schatz, zier dich nicht...!“  
Wir saßen über Eck an einem kleinen Tisch und ich bewegte die beladene Gabel auf ihn zu. Er sah ein, dass er mitspielen musste und schnappte nun doch nach dem Bissen.  
„Na, siehst du...Außerdem, wenn ich zunehme, meckerst du bloß wieder, also hilf mir ein bisschen...“  
Wir ernteten sowohl belustigte als auch finstere Blicke von den Nachbartischen. Sherlock war nach anfänglichem Unwillen gegen weitere Kalorien angenehm überrascht, dass ich unsere Tarnung ausbaute und machte schmunzelnd mit. Als wir das Lokal verließen, nahm er meine Hand und ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen.

Sherlock legte sich tatsächlich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Ich musste echt an mich halten, ihn nicht zu fragen, ob er okay sei, oder zu spötteln: Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?!  
Nach ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden wachte er auf und streckte sich wie eine Katze.  
„Es war nicht die Rede davon, dass ich die drei Stunden am Stück schlafen muss“, begegnete er meinem strengen Blick mit entwaffnendem Grinsen. „Zeit, shoppen zu gehen, John“, befand er. „Beweg' dich nicht so weit vom Hafen weg und bleib abrufbereit, aber lass dir nur Zeit. Vielleicht wartet er ja wirklich bis Briggs junior weg ist. Eigentlich haben wir immer noch keinen Fall...“

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In "Othello" bezeichnet Shakespeare die Eifersucht als grünäugiges Monster...


	92. Landgang in Barcelona

  
  
  
  
  
„Was soll das heißen: Wir haben eigentlich immer noch keinen Fall?!“ schnappte ich unwirsch. „DAS denkst du? Und da lässt du mich sooo betteln, damit du etwas isst und nach beinahe 30 Stunden gerade mal erbärmliche 83 Minuten schläfst?! – Und du lässt mich diese – diese „Fütternummer“ durchziehen?!“  
„Wenn Partner dazu da sind, einen durchzufüttern, hätte ich es tatsächlich schnell satt“, versetzte er mit herablassendem Grinsen. „Es schien dir Spaß zu machen...“  
„Unsinn! Spaß! Ständig muss ich aufpassen, dass du – dass du dir keinen Schaden zufügst. Und wenn ich denken würde, dass du das auch nur unbewusst tust, um dich...interessant zu machen oder so was, hätte ICH das längst satt!“  
Er starrte mich an: „Mich...interessant...MACHEN?!“ fragte er fassungslos und entrüstet. „Soll das a) heißen, ich sei uninteressant und b) meinst du so etwas wie das Münchhausensyndrom???“  
  
Scheiße, Watson! Na, das war ja 'ne Glanzleistung...!  
  
Ich schluckte: „Nein! Ich sagte doch: Ich weiß, dass es so nicht ist!“  
„Der Fall könnte jeden Moment eintreten, also was hast du für ein Problem?“  
„Das wäre ein Grund, sich nicht zu überfressen, aber kein Grund für totale Askese!“  
„Ich sammle Daten, um vorbereitet zu sein. Immerhin gibt es Anzeichen für mindestens 27 potentiell bevorstehende Morde an Bord und das bei – “  
  
„WAS? Siebenundzwa...? Wieso...wieso denn jetzt Mord?!“ stammelte ich verwirrt.  
   
Als koste ich ihn unendlich viel seiner engelhaften Geduld, sah mich der Meisterdetektiv genervt an. „John. Nach allem, was ich bisher beobachten konnte – und das ist nur ein Bruchteil aller Personen an Bord – sind hier mindestens siebzehn potentielle Mordopfer, deren potentielle Mörder sich ebenfalls an Bord befinden, also Motiv und Gelegenheit haben.“  
„Ah. – Uns beide eingeschlossen?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Bitte?!“ japste Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Vergiss es!“ fauchte ich.  
  
Was ist mit mir los, verdammt? Urplötzlich merkte ich, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich...ich weiß auch nicht...Bitte, du weißt, es war nicht so gemeint...“, murmelte ich kleinlaut.  
  
Er musterte mich ratlos. „ehm...Nerven, oder so?“ tippte er unsicher.  
„Schätze, ja...“, seufzte ich.  
Er nickte nachdenklich.  
„Was hast du geträumt?“  
„Muss das sein?“fragte ich und klang quengeliger als beabsichtigt  
„Schon möglich. Also raus damit.“  
„Na, gut. Ich hab geträumt, dass ich hier aufwache – nachts – und...einfch total beunruhigt bin. Ich überlege, dir zu simsen, als schon von dir eine SMS kommt, dass du in einem Schott hinter einem Leck am Bug auf Deck 1 eingesperrt bist. Ich bin also los, um dich zu befreien, du warst beinahe ertrunken, bis ich dich erreicht habe, aber auf dem Rückweg hat uns Moriarty abgefangen. Er steckte hinter all dem. Ich hab mich auf ihn gestürzt und ihn erwürgt, einer seiner Leute hat auf mich geschossen – ...okay, er hat mich tödlich getroffen – und ich hab mich gefragt, was sie wohl jetzt mit dir machen werden; aber dann merkte ich dass ich träume und – naja, hab darum gekämpft, aufzuwachen.“    
„Es ist sicher nicht Moriarty“, versprach er in beruhigendem Ton. „Wenn das auch nicht heißt, dass es harmlos wird. Geh an Land, kauf dir einen Anzug, such dir etwas Zerstreuung oder was auch immer dir da hilft. Ich melde mich, wenn sich etwas tut.“  
Ich musste schlucken. Wer von uns beiden hatte sich eben aufgeführt wie ein Freak?  
„Danke...und entschuldige bitte, das war – ich würde doch nie – “  
„Ich weiß. Vielleicht hätte ich dir längst sagen sollen, dass ich angenehm überrascht bin, wie du dich in deine Rolle gefunden hast. Und vielleicht ...überfordert es dich gerade etwas...“  
„Vielleicht. Obwohl das keine Entschuldigung sein kann, für diesen – diesen Sarkasmus...“  
„Schon gut. Geh jetzt. Ich muss...nachdenken...“  
„Ehm, okay – eins noch!“ bat ich.  
„Was?“  
„Die andere Crew. Was ist mit dem Captain, der sich mit Charles abwechselt?“  
„Der ist mit seiner Familie in Urlaub und hat absolut kein Motiv! Im Gegenteil: Charles hätte ein Motiv gehabt, mit ihm tauschen zu wollen, damit er nach seiner Hochzeit frei hat. Und jetzt: Abmarsch!“    
  
Keine fünf Minuten später saß ich in einem Taxi. Er hatte versucht, verständnisvoll zu sein, dabei kapierte ich nicht mal selbst, wieso ich so ausgerastet war...   
..aber, Mann! Siebenundzwanzig denkbare Morde?! Und das sagte er einfach so, als hätte ich ihn nach Sehenswürdigkeiten in Barcelona gefragt! Manchmal war er selbst mir immer noch unheimlich! Gut: Dreieinhalbtausend Menschen an Bord, die meisten mit Verwandten, Freunden oder Kollegen auf engstem Raum...und Mordgedanken machen ja noch keine Tat... Also ist die Zahl vielleicht gar nicht so schockierend, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte?  
  
Und wir? Jefferson Hope und Scott Andrews... Besser nicht darüber nachdenken...  
  
Anscheinend war der Druck doch irgendwie größer, als mir bewusst gewesen war. Lag es daran dass die Bedrohung so überaus schwammig war? Hatte Sherlock recht, wenn er mit Mord rechnete?   
Oder war das mehr so eine Art Wunschdenken?  
  
„Wie ist es hier, Sir? Also, wenn Sie hier nichts finden, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Und da drüben wäre dann auch ein Taxistand, wenn Sie hier fertig sind...“, riss mich mein Fahrer aus meinen Grübeleien.  
„Oh, ja, danke...Dreizehn Euro Dreißig? Stimmt so....“, sagte ich und gab ihm 15  
„Danke sehr, Sir! Schönen Tag noch...“  
„Ihnen auch...“  
  
  
Und dann stand ich unter einem sagenhaft blauen Himmel auf einer weitläufigen, stark belebten Plaza in gleißendem Sonnenlicht. Waren wir wirklich erst gestern aus dem grauen London aufgebrochen, um einen Unfall in Marseille zu untersuchen? Okay, vielleicht muss ich wirklich mal abschalten, ...ganz bestimmt sogar, nach dem Unsinn, den ich da vorhin von mir gegeben habe...  
  
Eine Weile ließ ich mich treiben...kaufte ein Eis, amüsierte mich über gestresste Touristen, die versuchten, ihr Sightseeing-Soll zu erfüllen, setzte mich in ein Straßencafé...   
  
...und dann fiel mein Blick irgendwann auf ein vertrautes Schild: H & M  
Sherlock würde den Kopf schütteln, wenn ich sein Angebot nicht ausnutzte, und in Spanien statt einen teuren Herrenausstatter die Filiale einer schwedischen Bekleidungskette aussuchte – aber es widerstrebte mir, übermäßig Geld für einen Anzug auszugeben und ich wollte auch weiter keine Zeit vergeuden. Schlimm genug, wenn die Hose gekürzt werden musste...  
  
Als ich kurze Zeit später zufrieden mit einem hellbeigen Anzug wieder im Erdgeschoss eintraf und dem Ausgang zustrebte, traf mich plötzlich eine Dampframme aus Jeans und Sonnenbrille.  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, mich auf den Beinen zu halten, während mein Angreifer zu Boden gegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht reflexartig zugegriffen.  
  
„Hey! ...Elaine...?!“ stellte ich verwundert fest und ließ sie los, als sie wieder einen sicheren Stand hatte.  
„John?!“ stammelte sie verdattert. „Du stalkst mich doch nicht?“  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Shoppen!“  
„Schon klar! Bist du ausgebüchst?“  
„Ich bin alt genug!“   
„Naja, deine Großtante schien – “  
„Urgroßtante!“  
„Okay. Sie schien nicht dieser Ansicht zu sein.“  
Elaine rollte die Augen. „Willste mich jetzt verpetzen?“  
„Nur wenn du schon mehr als eine besorgte Anfrage von ihr bekommen hast“, sagte ich mit Blick auf das Smartphone, das sie in der Hand hatte – wahrscheinlich war sie ins Simsen vertieft in mich reingerannt.  
„Ach, was! Die weiß gar nicht, dass ich weg bin. Hängt wieder in irgendeiner Kirche rum um die Zeit, schätze ich. – Und du?“ fragte sie mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung meiner Tüte.  
„Ach, nur so – hey?!“  
Neugierig, wie sie war, hatte sie schon reingelinst.  
„Langweilig! Nach dem Smoking hätte ich doch gedacht, du suchst dir was Peppigeres...“  
„Ja, okay. Was hast du jetzt vor?“  
„Du willst auf mich aufpassen?!“ knurrte sie.  
„Wenn du es so nennen willst? Das oder gleich zurückbringen.“  
Erneutes Augenrollen.  
„Du wiederholst dich.“  
„Mein Leben ist eine Endlosschleife stumpfsinniger Wiederholungen!“ stöhnte sie theatralisch.   
„Du armes Ding!“ Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Also, was hast du vor?“  
  
Sie ließ sich überreden, meine Gesellschaft für den Rest des Landganges zu ertragen und ich lud sie auf eine Cola light ein.   
"Wusstest Du, dass ein Irrer vor vier Wochen in der Sagrada Familia Feuer gelegt hat? Und dass ihr Architekt Antoni Gaudí 1926 auf dem Weg zur Baustelle von einer Straßenbahn erfasst wurde und drei Tage später starb? Es wird prognostiziert, dass sie noch bis 2026 bauen werden, an der komischen Sandburg! Bis zu seinem 100. Todestag, also! ...krass!" las Elaine aus ihrer Reiseführer-App vor.  
  
Die Atmosphäre hatte sich gerade wieder etwas entspannt, als:  
  
'Dat....datdat....datdat..didelidum..didelidum-dum......!'   
  
„Ein Samsung-Handy“, stellte Elaine fest und beobachtete mich. „Ist ja nicht grade das Neueste...!“  
  
Ich schluckte und konzentrierte mich: „Carpenter!“  
  
„Wer ist bei dir?“ fragte Sherlock. Ich konnte jetzt schlecht sagen, 'Elaine', sie würde sich verpetzt fühlen, und wieso sollte mein Partner wissen wollen, wer mithören konnte?!  
  
„Ja, mit dem Einkauf bin ich fertig, ist irgendwas, Schatz?“  
  
„Okay, du kannst grade nicht reden. Komm so bald wie möglich an Bord. Das Spiel hat begonnen.“  
  
„Was?! Was genau meinst du?“  
  
„Eine Leiche und eine Nachricht! Wir müssen dringend Sophie Warden finden! Sie ist auf eigene Faust unterwegs!“  
  
„Was?! Okay, ich – ich kümmere mich drum. Hat denn niemand ihre Handy-Nummer? Nein, natürlich nicht...ich melde mich wieder...“ Ich überlegte fieberhaft.  
  
„Deine ...wie-auch-immer-Tante sucht dich. Weißt du wo sie ist? Welche Kirche? Sie hat da sicher ihr Handy aus...“  
„Aaach, das fass ich jetzt nicht...! Auch du, Brutus! Also schön! Wahrscheinlich ist sie in der Kathedrale!“  
„Okay, komm mit!“  
„Was? Wieso? Nein! Seh ich gar nicht ein!“ sträubte sie sich.  
„Elaine, bitte, ich erklär's dir später, es ist wichtig!“  
„Na, dann erklär es mir wenigstens jetzt gleich!“  
„Also, gut...deine...Tante ist – alt. Diese Aufregung schadet ihr womöglich mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst...“  
Das war furchtbar, aber was hätte ich jetzt anderes machen sollen? Die Kleine sah mich beunruhigt an, doch dann raunzte sie: „Mit euch Alten hat man aber auch echt nur Stress!“    
  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Dom. Doch davor stand Wachpersonal. Scheiße?! War hier etwa schon was passiert?! Doch man zeigte auf ein Schild und Elaines Spanischkenntnisse reichten aus, um das Rätsel zu lösen: Touristen waren nur bis 17:00 gestattet, damit anschließend für die Beichte Ruhe einkehrte. Elaine gelang es, den Typen zu beschwatzen und er ließ uns dann doch rein. Jetzt war ich erst recht verwirrt.  
Elaine schleifte mich zum nächsten Weihwasserbecken, benetzte die Finger und bekreuzigte sich. „Mach mit, du Idiot!“ zischte sie leise.   
Ich gehorchte unsicher...war das die richtige Reihenfolge?  
„Könntest du mir – “, fragte ich flüsternd.  
„Shh! Sie beichtet. Ist 'ne Marotte von ihr, dafür ist sie extra katholisch geworden, die bigotte Nudel! Mach dein Handy aus.“  
Sie steuerte eine Statue an – wahrscheinlich war es die heilige Eulalia, zu deren Füßen viele unterschiedlich große Kerzen brannten. Ich war noch beschäftigt, mein Smartphone auf Vibrationsalarm zu stellen, dann folgte ich ihr.  
„Hier, siehst du? Diese drei nebeneinander und eine Vierte dahinter. Genau gleich hoch. Das war sie: Die stehen für meine Eltern und mich ...und für Tantchens düsteres Geheimnis!“ raunte Elaine kryptisch, als nehme sie gerade ein Gruselhörspiel auf.  
„Was für ein düsteres Geheimnis?“ fragte ich irritiert.  
Augenrollen. „Mann, es ist ein Geheimnis, du Idiot!“  
„Hätte ja eins von diesen Geheimnissen sein können, über die man doch Bescheid weiß...“, redete ich mich raus und suchte den Innenraum nach Beichtstühlen ab. „Und wie finden wir sie?“  
„Wir müssen warten, bis sie rauskommt... Sicher ist sie die, die am Längsten braucht...!“  
„Na, wunderbar...“, seufzte ich. „Was, zur Hö- – ich meine, was um Himmels Willen, kann sie denn so viel zu beichten haben?“  
„Na, ihr Geheimnis, vermute ich. Mit dem kommt sie nicht klar. Da kann ihr keine Absolution ein gutes Gewissen machen...“  
„Also, ich bin ja auch kein Freund von Psychotherapie, aber in dem Fall...“, brummte ich.  
Die Tür eines Beichtstuhls klappte und ich verstummte, doch heraus kam eine modisch gekleidete Spanierin – nur dass sie um ihren Kopf einen traditionellen Spitzenschal geschlungen hatte – sicher bloß für den Gang in die Kirche...  
Ja, sie begann bereits, sich raus zu wickeln, während sie dem Ausgang zustrebte...  
  
Ich simste verstohlen: 'Hab Elaine getr., die wahrsch. weiß, wo sie ist. Dom. Kontakt nur Notfall.'  
  
Prompt hörte ich ein Räuspern. Ein Wachmann sah mich tadelnd und Kopf schüttelnd an. Ich grinste entschuldigend und packte das Handy weg.   
Elaine amüsierte sich über den Rüffel.   
  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Sherlock mit einem Mord auf der Tilly – und ich sollte hier – was?! Das mutmaßliche nächste Opfer bewachen?! Aber das konnte ich doch unmöglich Elaine erzählen?!  
Und wieso musste ausgerechnet jetzt etwas passieren, wo ich nicht da war?!  
  
Wieder verließ jemand einen der Beichtstühle. Ein junger Bursche, vielleicht ein Firmling...dann ein Mädchen...  
Schließlich ein Pfaffe.  
Und?  
Wo blieb...das dazugehörige – äh, Beichtkind, oder wie das heißt?  
  
Mord im Beichtstuhl ...da hab ich doch schon mal was gelesen...   
  
Aber ich konnte doch da jetzt unmöglich nachsehen! Und Elaine schicken...?   
Und wenn wirklich...?  
Scheiße...  
  
„Und bis wann wird hier gebeichtet?“ fragte ich.  
„19:00 Uhr“, wisperte Elaine.  
„Da laufen wir aus!“  
„Ich weiß!“  
  
Doch da klappte die Tür des verwaisten Beichtstuhles auf und Sophie Warden kam heraus. Gleich war Elaine auf den Beinen und wir folgten ihr nach draußen.  
  
„Mrs Warden? So ein Zufall! Da können wir uns doch ein gemeinsames Taxi zurück nehmen, nicht?“ sprach ich sie draußen an – und hoffte, sie werde jetzt nicht so etwas sagen wie: kind? Ich dahte du wärst auf dem Schiff!  
„Oh, Mr...? Entschuldigen Sie...“  
„Aber ich bitte Sie: Carpenter! Ihre – Nichte hat sich in der Kinderbetreuung gelangweilt, da hab ich ihr angeboten, dass ich sie begleite. Mein Freund fühlte sich nicht wohl. Kommen Sie gerade aus der Kathedrale?“  
„Nein, aus dem Historischen Museum, das...liegt gleich südöstlich davon... Vielen Dank, Mr Carpenter. Ich hoffe, Sie hat sie nicht allzusehr belästigt – wirklich Kind, das war sehr impertinent von dir!“  
„Ach, ich bitte Sie! Ihre Sprachkenntnisse waren sehr hilfreich für mich! Sherman ist der Fremdsprachenspezialist von uns beiden. Ich bin da ziemlich unbedarft...“ konterte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
Wir nahmen uns also zu dritt ein Taxi und ich hielt den Damen dir Tür auf, dann rief ich Sherlock an.  
„Hallo, Schatz, ich wollte mal hören, wie's dir geht? Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht geweckt?“  
„Hast du sie?“  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid, dann leg dich wieder hin. Wir können ja auch später noch essen, oder wir lassen uns was kommen. Stell dir vor, Elaine und ich haben doch glatt ihre Tante getroffen. Ja, wir sitzen gerade im Taxi!“  
„Gut, ein Bordschnüffler wird sich um sie kümmern, wenn ihr zurück seid! Komm du, so bald als möglich auf die Krankenstation.“ Geistesgegenwärtig gab ich mir alle Mühe, meinen Schrecken zu verbergen.   
„Dort ist unsere Leiche!“  
„Oh, ja, mach ich, wenn dir das lieber ist. Paracetamol oder ASS? – Okay, bis gleich, ciao-ciao...“  
  
Elaine lächelte vor sich hin. Anscheinend fand sie das falsche Geturtel niedlich...  
  
Wieso glaubte Sherlock, es müsse Mrs Warden treffen?! Ließ die Leiche denn vermuten, dass man das Opfer mir ihr verwechselt hatte? Wie sonst sollte er darauf kommen?  
Aber wieso eine Nachricht? Und was für eine? War es diesmal eindeutig kein Unfall?  
Und was für ein düsteres Geheimnis konnte diese alte Frau wohl haben? Sie war katholisch geworden, um beichten zu können? Ging sie nicht zu Psychotherapeuten, weil sie nur dem katholischen Beichtgeheimnis traute? War ihr Geheimnis krimineller Natur?! Kaum vorstellbar...aber vielleicht lag es ja schon lange zurück?  
Und wieso leugnete sie, dass sie aus der Kathedrale gekommen war?   
Ziemlich mysteriös!   
  
Als wir an Bord kamen, begrüßte eine freundliche, sportliche Stewardess uns namentlich, zwinkerte mir zu und sah zu der alten Dame.  
Oh, eine BordschnüfflerIN! kapierte ich.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von den Damen und erkundigte mich nach der Krankenstation.  
„Am Besten das Promenadendeck bis zum vorletzten Lift runtergehen, dann ist es ausgeschildert“, sagte die Detektivin lächelnd.  
  
Ich bedankte mich und ging auf Deck sieben an der Reling entlang. Hier hingen betriebsbereite Rettungsboote und später würden die neu Zugestiegenen hier ihre Seenotinstruktionen erhalten.  
  
„Guten Abend, John. Na, erholen Sie sich gut?“  
  
Ich bremste. Gerade eben war ich an einem belegten Liegestuhl vorbei gegangen...und hinter einer aufgeschlagenen Times hatte sich diskret ein kühler, geschmeidiger Tenor bemerkbar gemacht.  
  
Langsam wandte ich mich um.  
  
Tatsächlich: Mycroft!  
  
Aber als er die Times, über deren Rand er hinweg schaute, noch tiefer senkte und sich mir als Michael Holden vorstellte, hüllte mich ein gewaltiges Rauschen ein und mir wurde schwindlig.  
Hilflos schnappte ich nach Luft:  
Mycroft trug eine Art Hawaii-Hemd: Blau, mit weißen Pfauen...!    
  
  
  
  



	93. Unerwünschte Gesellschaft und verwirrende Neuigkeiten

  
  
Ich starrte fassungslos die weißen Pfauen an: Das war also wieder kein Traum gewesen?! Was ich da in meinem Kopf hatte von meinen Überlebenskampf gegen das Heroin, stammte doch aus einer echten Wahrnehmung?! Teilweise zumindest...?  
Mir war, als hätte ich einen völlig unerwarteten Schlag in die Magengrube einstecken müssen, doch Mycroft hatte unterdessen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Besorgt legte er die Zeitung beiseite und schwang sich rasch aus dem Liegestuhl.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen!!! Das geht jetzt überhaupt nicht!!!  
  
Ich rang gewaltsam nach Atem und straffte meine Muskeln. Nicht schlappmachen! ermahnte ich mich.  
  
„He! Was haben Sie denn?“  
  
„Geht schon...“, stammelte ich und hob abwehrend die Hand. Der Schock war überwunden, aber meine Knie waren noch etwas wacklig, ich fühlte mich leicht zittrig und spürte nun den leichten kalten Schweißfilm auf meiner Haut.  
Noch ein trockenes Schlucken: „Es ist nur...ich habe...dieses Hemd schon einmal gesehen...“, krächzte ich.  
  
Jetzt ist es Mycroft, dessen Gesichtszüge in Zeitlupe entgleisen, als er begreift, was das zu bedeuten hat. Er sucht nach Worten, aber ich komme ihm zuvor.  
  
„Weiß er, dass Sie hier sind?“  
  
„Bis jetzt noch nicht. Er hat diesen Unfall in Marseille untersucht, aber was ist jetzt vorgefallen? “  
  
„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht, ich bin unterwegs zu ihm.“  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. „Texten Sie mir, so bald als möglich.“  
  
Versucht er, mich gerade schon wieder als Spion auf seinen Bruder anzusetzen?!  
  
„Wer ist noch hier?“ fragte ich, indem ich die Arme ineinander schlug.  
  
„Niemand...es ist nicht, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen... Ich habe meinen Urlaub unterbrochen, um nach Ihnen beiden zu sehen, denn dass es für Sie kein Urlaub sein kann, ist, wie mein Bruder sagen würde, offensichtlich.“  
  
„Am Besten, Sie fragen ihn später selbst. Ich bin sicher, Sie finden uns. Irgendwie“, sagte ich - grober als mir lieb war: Mycroft hatte schon einige Male geholfen, mein Leben zu retten - um Sherlocks willen - aber trotzdem...  
  
„John, ich versuche, ihn zu beschützen!“  
  
„Das weiß ich. Aber im Moment gefährden Sie bloß unsere Tarnung. Und ich muss jetzt wirklich los“, würgte ich das Gespräch ab und ging.  
  
Es gefiel mir nicht, dass Mycroft hier war. Klar es war irgendwie rührend, ich glaubte ihm von mal zu mal mehr, dass er sich um Sherlock sorgte und dass hinter seinen Bemühungen nicht nur Pflichtgefühl, sondern eine echte, wenn auch etwas verkorkste Bruderliebe steckte, aber er störte mich gewaltig.  
  
Mehr als sonst, oder...?  
  
Warum?   
  
Weil er unsere Tarnung mitbekommen würde?  
  
Oh...  
  
Ja, wahrscheinlich war es das...!  
  
Vor den Fremden, die wir nie wieder sehen würden, war es in Ordnung; auch im Beisein von Barrett, der Bescheid wusste, hatte ich kein Problem – aber das Theater vor Mycroft weiter durchziehen...?  
Gleich, als er mich das erste Mal einkassiert hatte, waren spöttische Nachfragen aus seinem Munde gekommen, die ich nicht vergessen konnte:   
„...ob wir vielleicht bis Ende der Woche mit froher Kunde rechnen dürfen...?“  
Wieso hatte er mich überhaupt gleich auf sich aufmerksam gemacht? Und eine Tarnung verwendet, die Sherlock im Schlaf wiedererkannt hätte?  
  
Irgendetwas war seltsam an dieser Aktion...  
  
Ich fand den Lift und sah mich um: Anscheinend wollte man nicht, dass jedem Gast ein Begriff wie „krank“ sofort ins Auge sprang. Dabei konnte es ja auch beruhigend sein, zu wissen, wo man im Notfall Hilfe finden würde. Aber okay: Die meisten Menschen waren da anders gestrickt – auf so einem Trip allemal...  
  
Nachdem ich an der breiten, zweiflügligen Tür mit dem Hinweis „Sickbay“ geklingelt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich eingelassen wurde – ich war überrascht, dass es Barrett selbst war, der mich hastig in Empfang nahm und flüsterte: „Halten Sie die Tarnung aufrecht! Ich muss zurück auf die Brücke...!“   
Etwas ratlos sah ich mich um: Eine kleine Rezeption, eine Notaufnahme, ein Flur...  
„Dr. Carpenter?“ fragte eine Schwester.  
„Ja, ich schätze – “  
„Sie werden erwartet...“  
Ich folgte ihr zum „Behandlungszimmer 3“, in das ich anscheinend ohne sie eintreten sollte: Dort standen mehrere Personen herum: Zwei von Service, den Outfits nach zu schließen, und ein Bordarzt. Sherlock eilte auf mich zu.  
  
„Hallo, Schatz, ich weiß, du bist so schnell gekommen, wie du konntest...“, sagte er zärtlich, aber noch laut genug, dass die anderen es hören konnten.  
„Aber sicher doch, Sher..., geht’s dir gut...?“  
Als wir einander umarmten, zischte ich leise in sein Ohr: „Mycroft ist hier!“ Ich spürte, dass er augenblicklich zusammenzuckte und ein Stückchen zurückfuhr; er sah mich an und sein Blick schien zu fordern: 'Sag mir sofort, dass das nicht wahr ist!?' Ich nickte kaum merklich und er rollte die Augen.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in unserem Urlaub mit so etwas behelligen muss“, bat er mit einer weicheren und höheren Stimme als gewöhnlich und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Die Geschichte ist recht unangenehm und...unappetitlich...aber wir hoffen dennoch, dass sie sich intern regeln lässt. Mrs Spring, bitte...“  
Eine blasse junge Frau vom Service wandte sich Hände ringend dem Kollegen zu – anscheinend ihr Vorgesetzter.  
„Ja, jetzt brauchst du mich auch nicht mehr so hilfesuchend anzugucken, du dumme Gans!“ blaffte er bissig.  
„Schon gut, was ist denn passiert?“ fragte ich, schlüpfte unter Sherlocks Arm weg und kam lächelnd näher.   
„Also..., ich war heute früh...ehm...ich sollte also diese Kühlkammer durchsehen, weil doch...“  
„Die Sache mit den Mäusen und den widerlichen Krabbelviechern, du weißt doch“, warf Sherlock mit gespieltem Schaudern ein.  
Ich nickte und sah dann verständnisvoll in Richtung der Frau.  
„Naja, ich hab gedacht, da wird schon nichts sein, ist doch alles viel zu kalt für solche Biester, aber natürlich habe ich nachgesehen und da war dieser große Styroporbehälter. Wir bekamen darin das Speiseeis in Genua, das wir am selben Abend angeboten haben. Geplant war, dass wir das Ding in Palermo wieder gegen einen neu bestückten Behälter eintauschen. Nun... mir fiel auf, dass er ein bisschen schräg stand und der Deckel war auch nicht richtig drauf. Ich hab' mich gefragt, ob da vielleicht Reste eingelagert worden sind, die eigentlich entsorgt werden sollten, oder so etwas, also hab ich nachgesehen...und dann merkte ich: Der Behälter steht ja auch gar nicht da, wo er soll. Er stand vor einem Belüftungsschacht...Ganz dicht... Naja...ich hatte ja gerade gehört, dass sich die Viecher durch diese Schächte auf drei Decks verteilt hatten, also, dachte ich, da sehe ich doch mal ...genauer ...nach... – und – und – und...“ Sie stotterte plötzlich und rang nach Luft.  
„Ganz ruhig!“ Ich griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen falls nötig und warf meinem Kollegen einen Blick zu, der schob einen Stuhl in unsere Richtung.  
„Setzen Sie sich erst mal...“, sagte der Bordarzt brummend.  
„Es passiert Ihnen ja nichts...“, versicherte ich.  
„Das entscheide immer noch ich!“ knurrte der Vorgesetzte.  
„Dann sagen Sie mir doch, was da los war“, konterte ich.  
„Na, sie hat eine Leiche entdeckt!“ fauchte er ungehalten, während der Bordarzt Mrs Spring ein Glas Wasser reichte.  
„Moment?! Im Luftschacht?!“ Ich tat entsetzter als ich war.   
„Ja. Sie hat es mir gemeldet. Ich hab festgestellt, dass bei den Temperaturen und so weiter kein Grund zur Aufregung besteht. Die Lebensmittel sind sicher und wir versuchen, diese Sache intern zu klären – “  
„Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass es sich um einen natürlichen Tod handelt“, schaltete sich der Arzt ein.  
„Eben: Eine blinde Passagierin, die halt blöder Weise letzte Nacht vor Schreck gestorben ist! Deshalb versaut man doch nicht zweieinhalbtausend Leuten den Urlaub!“ ereiferte sich der Typ vom Service.  
„Trotzdem: Bei der jungen Dame meldete sich dann doch das Gewissen“, seufzte der Arzt. „Sie sagte es dem Captain...“  
„Und der sagte es – also, Dr Carpenter: Das muss vorläufig streng vertraulich bleiben, kann ich mich darauf verlassen?“  
„Sie können sich auf ihn mindestens ebenso sehr verlassen, wie auf mich“, erklärte Sherlock hoheitsvoll.  
„Also schön. Es ist so. Der Captain und der Erste Offizier wissen Bescheid, Mr Cold, der Servicechef...“ Er wies auf den unangenehmen Kerl, der Mrs Spring so fertig machte. „ich und der Chefmaschinist... – Mr. Briggs, der Juniorchef reist undercover mit.“  
„Ich habe ihn heute Vormittag schon über den...Fund informiert...“, warf Mr Cold ein.  
„Wogegen Captain Barrett erst heute Nachmittag davon erfuhr und dann ziemlich entsetzt war, dass Mr Briggs längst Bescheid wusste und nichts un- – “  
„Die Angelegenheit diskret regeln will!“ korrigierte Cold den Mediziner barsch.      
„Verzeihen Sie, Dr...?“ fragte ich meinen Kollegen.  
„Brewer.“  
„Dr Brewer, ich bin sicher, Sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Mediziner...und ich bin auch kein Kriminologe, aber ich weiß genug, dass ich Ihnen sagen kann: Das wäre, wie wenn Sie eine gefährliche Krankheit nicht behandeln... der Täter könnte weiter machen, wenn es doch ein Verbrechen sein sollte ...und die Spur würde kalt...“  
„Nur wenn er Anlass hat, zu befürchten, dass die Tat entdeckt wurde“, versetzte zu meiner Überraschung jetzt Sherlock. „Wenn wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt die Polizei einschalten, wird die Reise zum Desaster, die letzten Spuren würden zerstört, mögliche Zeugen in Gefahr gebracht. Niemand dürfte mehr weiterreisen. Von dem Skandal gar nicht zu reden. Was alles vertretbar wäre, wenn man auf diese Weise den Mörder fassen könnte.“  
„Und Sie denken, das könnte man nicht?“ Der ältere Mediziner war ganz offensichtlich selbst ziemlich im Zweifel, auf welche Seite er sich schlagen sollte.  
„Es ist so: Captain Barrett hat von mir gehört. Durch einen ehemaligen Klienten von mir, den er flüchtig kennt. Ich bin Detektiv. Gelegentlich arbeite ich zwar auch mit der Polizei zusammen, aber...meistens ermittle ich ...privat...“  
Er sagte das so vertraulich, als wäre er der diskreteste Mensch auf der Welt...   
„...wenn die Behörden erst Mal ihre Nase irgendwo hineingesteckt haben, ist der Schaden oft irreparabel – und zwar häufig ganz ohne ein wünschenswertes Ergebnis. Deshalb bin ich bereit, die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen. Mein Freund, Dr Carpenter hat auch schon in der Pathologie gearbeitet, seine fachkundige Meinung kann uns hier von unschätzbarem Wert sein...“  
„Das ist richtig“, stimmte ich unbehaglich zu, ehe er noch was von besonderen Kenntnissen in Toxikologie erzählen konnte... „Da ist aber noch eine Sache zu bedenken“, druckste ich: „Wenn ich jetzt die Leiche aufmache, können wir nicht in ein paar Tagen in Italien sagen, wir hätten sie erst kurz vor dem Anlegen bemerkt...“  
„Ganz richtig; John. Deshalb nehmen wir die Leiche auch nur noninvasiv in Augenschein. Den Fundort habe ich mir schon angesehen“, fügte er wieder an mich gewandt hinzu.   
„Und...was ist mit Mr Briggs?“ fragte ich.  
„Er möchte zumindest vorläufig noch nicht von uns gesehen werden“, klärte mich Sherlock auf.  „Es wäre ja auch nur bis wir in Palermo sind, wenn wir bis dahin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen sind, wird er einer Untersuchung nicht länger im Weg stehen“, behauptete Cold.   
Sherlock legte einen Arm seitlich in meinen Nacken, küsste mich leicht auf die Schläfe und säuselte zerknirscht: „Schatz...Ich weiß, du hättest Erholung nötig. Aber – du siehst ja selbst! Und eine polizeiliche Untersuchung wäre mindestens genauso stressig, das weißt du!“  
Ich wandte ihm mein Gesicht zu „Was ist mit der Nachricht?“ wisperte ich nahe seinem Ohr. Er räusperte sich nur.   
Das hieß wohl, dass Barrett das noch immer geheim hielt...  
„Schon gut. Du hast bestimmt recht...“, seufzte ich lauter und lehnte meine Stirn gegen seinen Unterkiefer...  
„Gehen Sie nur schon essen, Dr Brewer, wir schaffen das schon“, versicherte Sherlock.  
  
Brewer wies uns den angrenzenden Raum zu.  
Als wir alleine waren, kritzelte er in sein Notizbuch und zeigte es mir dann: „Sag nichts über die A.-psie. Notizen!“  
Ich nickte und wir machten uns an die Arbeit.  
Meine Theorie einer Verwechslung zerschlug sich beim ersten Anblick der Leiche: Während Elaines Urgroßtante 5 Fuß 4 groß sein mochte und eher kompakt zu nennen war, handelte es sich hier um eine kleine, sehnige, verschrumpelte Lady mit Witwenbuckel von kaum fünf Fuß von vielleicht südeuropäschem Äußeren. Sie hatte Altersflecken an den arthritischen Händen und die Haut unter den schlaffen Brüsten war etwas wund und entzündet. Doch ansonsten wirkte sie gepflegt. Jemand hatte sich um die Hornhaut an ihren Füßen gekümmert, wenn auch nicht sehr professionell, sie hatte Krampfadern gegen die sie nur Stützstrümpfe von der Stange getragen hatte. Und ihr Zahnersatz war unterste bis zweitunterste Preisklasse. Es gab ein paar leichte Hämatome an Knien, Ellenbogen und Hüfte, aber das war auch alles. So also war wohl der Verdacht aufgekommen, sie könne ein blinder Passagier gewesen sein. Blaue Flecke vom in den Luftschacht kriechen würden wohl ziemlich genau so aussehen. Ansonsten gab es nichts. Keine Beulen – auch nicht zwischen dem schütteren weißen Kopfhaar, das sie zu einem geflochtenen Knoten trug, keine Prellungen. Das Röntgenbild zeigte wenige alte Brüche und Osteoporose. Es gab doppelte Totenflecke, weil die Frau zuerst auf der Seite zusammengerollt, später ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte. Auch Mund- und Rachenraum waren nicht verfärbt, ihre Organe verrieten, dass ihre Verdauung bis kurz vor ihrem Tod anscheinend ohne Komplikationen abgelaufen war. In ihrem Nacken gab es eine Reihe von kleinen, eigenartigen, schwarzen Flecken.  
„Wofür hältst du das?“ artikulierte Sherlock stumm.  
Ich sah genauer hin, deutete dann mit den Händen eine längere Halskette an, die vorne auf der Kleidung gehangen hatte und schrieb in Sherlocks Notizbuch: 'Ag'  
Er nickte und kritzelte seinerseits: '|:Ooooooooooo:| ...'  
Ich stutzte, aber dann kapierte ich es und schrieb dazu: 'Rosenkranz?'   
Er nickte erneut und schrieb: 'Fehlt!'  
  
Nur eine Sache schien mir seltsam: Sie war bereits in der Nacht auf den Mittwoch gestorben, in den frühen Morgenstunden vielleicht. An den Futtertieren und einem vorstellbaren Erschrecken darüber konnte sie also nicht gestorben sein. Andererseits: Danach musste sie doch bald kühl gelagert worden sein, sonst hätte der Befund an leichenbesiedelnden Insekten ganz anders ausgesehen, auch wenn man davon ausging, dass sie sich vielleicht in einem Bereich befunden hatte, der nur über die Klimaanlage belüftet wurde... Wir nahmen Proben aus den natürlichen Körperöffnungen, untersuchten sie und legten Kulturen an.   
Ich notierte alles und zuletzt die Frage: „Wird sie zurückgebracht?“  
Sherlock nickte nur Augen rollend: Das musste sein, wenn sich der Täter in Sicherheit wiegen sollte. Hoffentlich war es dazu nicht zu spät...  
  
„Dinner?“ fragte er dann laut.  
„Zumindest will ich mich duschen und umziehen...“, brummte ich.  
  
Wir waren kaum auf unserer Kabine, als Sherlock auch schon fragte: „Was ist mit Mycroft?“  
„Nichts weiter: Ich ging das Promenadendeck entlang, er sprach mich an. Er will wissen hinter was du her bist, weil er sich Sorgen macht. Ich hab gesagt, er soll unsere Tarnung nicht gefährden. Ach ja, er nennt sich Michael Holden.“  
„Und?“  
„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll dich selber fragen, aber jetzt lass mich erstmal duschen...“  
Ich wollte jetzt nicht über das Hawaiihemd und das alles reden... Eilig zog ich mich in das kleine Bad zurück und verließ es später frisch rasiert in meinem neuen Anzug und einem blau-weißgestreiften Hemd.  
„Ah, ich wusste, du würdest sowas einkaufen“, triumphierte Sherlock grinsend. „Na, macht nichts...“ Das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, mit der ich gerechnet hatte...  
„Egal. Klär mich auf. Sie ist seit über 30 Stunden tot, eher vierzig bei der Kühlung. Die Lippen waren etwas zyanotisch. Schwaches Herz, vielleicht auch Diabetes. Tödlicher Schrecken – schon möglich, aber die Viecher waren es nicht. Wahrscheinlich starb sie noch vor Jenkins. Hat, wer sie versteckt hat, den Rosenkranz?“  
„Letzteres ist gut denkbar. Ich habe mir ihre Sachen angesehen. Die Kleidung war intakt,  vollständig – aber zu weit. Weiße Hose, weiß-marineblau geringeltes Shirt...“  
„Eine Angestellte? Niemals! Dann stimmt das? Ein blinder Passagier? Aber wenn das jemand vom Personal wusste...“  
„Ihre Hände, John, ihre Unterarme, wie sahen die aus?“  
Ich erinnerte mich.  
„Oh..., die sekundären Livores waren nur an den Oberarmen und Ellenbogen. Jemand hatte ihr die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet. Die Idee, sie da zu verstecken...oder auch die Möglichkeit kam also  erst später... Das spricht auch gegen... eine Tötungsabsicht...“  
„Und noch etwas: Links muss sie mal einen Ehering getragen haben. Aber der wurde nicht erst in den letzten zwei Tagen entfernt... Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, was einem Angestellten blühen würde, sagen wir, einer Putzfrau, die hier ihre Großmutter versteckt? Und was die Überführung einer Leiche kostet?“  
„Aber...! Moment, du sagtest aber doch auch was von einer Nachricht...?!“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Und genau da wird es dann sehr seltsam!“ ereiferte sich Sherlock mit leuchtenden Augen und nahm aus seinem Nachttisch eine Tüte. Darin lag ein Notizzettel mit dem Emblem der Reederei Briggs.   
„Solche Blöcke liegen überall. Auf den Kabinen, an der Rezeption, den Bordtelefonen, Internetcafé, Kartenraum...“  
Auf dem Zettel stand nur: '#2!'  
„Nummer Zwei?!“ fragte ich verwirrt. „Aber das passt überhaupt nicht zu unserem Ergebnis?!“  
„Der zweite Todesfall, der kein Mord zu sein scheint. Aber wir sind ziemlich sicher: Sie ist zuerst gestorben. Wenn es Morde sein sollten, dann könnte man sagen: Perfekte Verbrechen – warum also sollte jemand das deklarieren? Schaut her, Nummer zwei?! Wer weiß überhaupt von dem zweiten Todesfall? Selbst der erste dürfte nur wenigen bekannt sein! – Und noch was! Würdest du das so schreiben? Nummer zwei?“  
„Oh..., du meinst...das ist amerikanisch...“  
„So sieht es aus. Aber unser erstes Opfer ist Schotte und die kleine Lady ist wahrscheinlich Italienerin...“     
„Aber...wie kommst du denn nun auf Elaines Urgroßtante?!“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
„Ich hab dich danach sofort angerufen. Mir schien Eile geboten...doch in erster Linie...“ Er holte nochmal Luft und sah mich dann unsicher an. „In erster Linie war ich...verwirrt...“, gestand er. „Das  hat mir Barrett gesimst...“  
Er hielt mir sein Black-Berry hin. Auf dem Display stand nur: 'Hi, keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten. Und Gruß von Liam'   
„Wer ist Liam?“ Ich kam mir vor, als müsse ich irgendwas verpasst haben.  
„Nicht, dass wir irgendeinen Code vereinbart hätten...hätten wir aber vielleicht machen sollen...“, brummte Sherlock genervt.  
„Mail...!“ stammelte ich. „Er wollte dir mitteilen, dass er dir gemailt hat – vielleicht aus dem Café... Er dachte, das hinterlässt weniger deutliche Spuren...!“  
„Genau...“ Er tippte auf seinem Handy herum und zeigte mir das Ergebnis: Eine alberne E-Card zum Geburtstag. 'Hi, alter Junge, sorry, dass ich nicht da sein kann. Ich lad' dich ASAP ins Kino ein und dann können wir Neuigkeiten austauschen. Carlo'  
Das war cleverer als ich gedacht hätte...  
„Er meinte sicher das Kino oben, Deck 16, dahin konnte er rasch verschwinden!“  
„Genau. Ich begab mich dorthin und wartete – es war ja klar, dass er nicht sofort kommen konnte. Und dann steckte er mir das hier zu...“  
Er beförderte aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos einen weiteren Zettel, steckte ihn zuerst in einen Plastikbeutel und hielt ihn mir hin.  
  
Was mir gleich klar war: Groß geschriebene Worte mitten im Satz, die wohl keine Namen waren, Vokale mit zwei Pünktchen drauf, dazu dieses komische große 'B', das ein scharfer S-Laut war – das musste Deutsch sein. Wieso denn jetzt deutsch? Nun...von 'Rache' stand da jedenfalls nichts... Ich erkannte 'Sie' und 'würden'..., 'das' und 'der'...allein schon der Gedanke an Gegenstände, die ein Geschlecht haben sollten, löste Widerwillen in mir aus... Ich meine: Klar, das Altgriechische und Lateinische hatten drei Geschlechter und alle romanischen Sprachen haben Gegenstände, die männlich oder weiblich sind (und beim Italienischen, das ich ein bisschen verstand, störte mich das auch irgendwie nicht so...) – aber wenn man sich schon drei Geschlechter aufhalst und noch Adjektive und Pronomen und so durchdekliniert, warum dann nicht wenigstens aus allen Gegenständen Neutra machen?!    
...'nicht' war mir auch schon mal untergekommen. Hatte das nicht was mit Verbot zu tun?  
Und 'jeden'...? Nein..., nicht ganz, der Satz, den ich in äußerst schlechter Erinnerung hatte, lautete, wenn ich mich da nicht irrte: 'JEDEM DAS SEINE'...  
  
„Deutsch? Bisher war alles Englisch? Und dann dieses Doppelkreuz? Okay... Übersetz mir das bitte...“, seufzte ich.    
  
„Immer der Älteste auf dieser Reise wird sterben! Versuchen Sie nicht, jemanden zu warnen oder zu vergraulen! Ich kriege jeden – auch beim Landgang! Sie würden das Problem allenfalls verschieben! Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie das verhindern könnten. Es ist wie ein Fluch. Stärker als ein Fluch!“ sagte Sherlock.  
  
  
„IMMER?“ echote ich ungläubig und entsetzt.  
  
  



	94. Sherlock und 'die schreckliche deutsche Sprache'*

  
  
  
  
  
„IMMER?“ echote ich ungläubig und entsetzt. „Immer der Älteste auf dieser Reise wird sterben!?“  
„Das ist es, was da steht...“, bestätigte der Detektiv mit einem schrägen Schmunzeln – und ich überlegte schon, ihn zu ermahnen, er solle nicht in Gesellschaft Dritter in kindlichen Jubel ausbrechen, weil wir es mit einem Serienkiller zu tun hatten – aber da war auch immer noch dieses Stirnrunzeln...  
„Was meint er damit? Täglich? Ist Mrs Warden die Nächste?“  
„Die Nächstälteste ist eine Vera Mallory, die im Rollstuhl sitzt und mit ihrer Ärztin und einer Pflegerin reist. Sollte es sie erwischen, ist ihr Personal dran – aber danach käme in der Tat Mrs Warden.“  
„Aber täglich! Das wäre verdammt schnell für einen Serienkiller, der immer wieder diesen Kick braucht...denkst du, er hat das schon früher gemacht? In größeren Abständen?“  
„Es könnte auch bedeuten, dass die Abstände noch viel kleiner sein können“, bemerkte Sherlock so ungerührt, dass ich fror. „Aber das ist doch gar nicht der Hauptpunkt.“  
„Entschuldige, ich bin Arzt, für mich ist der Hauptpunkt, weitere Todesfälle zu verhindern, selbst wenn es sich um jemanden handelt, der über 84 ist und im Rollstuhl sitzt!“ wies ich ihn zurecht. „Und wenn diese Bordschnüfflerin nun auch in Gefahr ist? ...Das gefällt mir gar nicht...! Du denkst doch nicht, es ist so eine Art...Gnadenengel?“ fragte ich. „Ich meine, selbst wenn sich so jemand seine Taten bloß schönredet und nicht wirklich leidende Menschen erlösen möchte – niemand von solchen irregeleiteten Tätern würde stur nach dem Alter vorgehen!“  
Sherlock nickte. „Was weißt du über Serienkiller? Auch aus Krimis...?“  
Ich überlegte...abgesehen von Jefferson Hope – und der war kein klassischer Serienkiller gewesen – hatte ich nicht viel Ahnung... Ich wusste ein wenig über Jack the Ripper, hatte ein paar Krimis gesehen...  
„Sie haben einen Hass auf jemanden, an den sie nicht rankommen...“, begann ich zögerlich. „Zum Beispiel ihre Mutter. Lange haben sie es in sich reingefressen, waren angepasst, schienen zumindest harmlos... Dann... Irgendwas wirft sie aus der Bahn, dazu kommt vielleicht noch eine Gelegenheit und dann suchen sie sich ihr erstes Opfer, das sie durch irgendeine Ähnlichkeit an ihre eigentliche Zielperson erinnert. Die Tat ruft eine Euphorie hervor. Für eine gewisse Zeit, scheinen sie ihr Trauma bewältigt zu haben, aber es kommt wieder. Irgendwann muss ein zweites Opfer her...und wie bei einer Sucht werden sich die Entzugserscheinungen immer früher einstellen...“  
„Genau. Nach der dritten Tat vielleicht – jedenfalls, wenn es gut läuft und Umstände, Tatwaffe und so ähnlich sind oder eine Entwicklung zeigen, wird die Polizei darauf kommen, dass es einen Zusammenhang gibt und eine Victimologie erstellen. Etwa schlanke, mittelgroße Brünette zwischen Dreißig und Vierzig, die...im Regent's Park früh morgens joggen...was auch immer.“  
„Ja, aber...so ein Täter schreibt keinen Brief, in dem er mitteilt: 'Ich will alle hübschen Brünetten ausrotten', oder? Denkst du, er ist ein Zwangsneurotiker? Jemand mit Zahlentick? Oder einfach jemand, der zu oft erlebt hat, dass junge gesunde Menschen sterben mussten, während alte, vielleicht ...schwierige Menschen weiterlebten? ...also, sagen wir mal: Jemand verliert seine Frau und seine Kinder, muss sich aber weiterhin um seine gebrechliche Oma kümmern, die fünfzig Jahre älter ist...aber einfach nicht abtreten will...?“  
„Nicht schlecht ausgetüftelt. Aber du übersiehst wie üblich das Offensichtliche“, seufzte Sherlock frustriert. „Na, gut. Vielleicht brauchst du im Gegensatz zu mir etwas zu Essen, um besser denken zu können... Und nach dem Captain's Dinner muss ich Charles nochmal sprechen...“  
  
  
Bald saßen wir wieder bei dem Italiener auf Deck 15. Ich hatte zwar keinen Appetit, aber ich wusste, dass Sherlock mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag: Ich brauchte wirklich etwas in den Magen.  
„Es muss jemand von der Besatzung sein, nicht? ...oder ein Hacker. Wie sollte er sonst wissen, wer wie alt ist – ich meine, bei Jenkins wussten ja auch Urlauber, dass er seinen 90. feiern will, Elaine zum Beispiel, aber...“ Ich stockte. Moment mal...!  
„Ja? Was geht dir durch dein dummes, kleines Gehirn?“ fragte Sherlock lächelnd und musterte mich, als erwarte er ein als poetisches Kompliment verpacktes Liebesgeständnis von mir.  
Irritiert nahm ich einen großen Schluck Wasser.  
„Aber...nur wer unsere kleine Signora versteckt hat, kann wissen, ...wie alt sie ist?!“ stammelte ich.  
„Ha, endlich!“ stöhnte er und leerte darauf seine große Cola zur Hälfte.  
„Und...und was sagt dir das?“ fragte ich verständnislos zurück.  
„Tja, was...?“ grinste er überlegen – doch dann sog er zischend die Luft durch die Zähne und griff sich an den Schädel.  
„Gehirnvereisung?“ vermutete ich. „Computer arbeiten doch besser, wenn sie gekühlt werden, nicht?“ setzte ich mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag hinzu.  
„Also schön. Du hattest dein Bonmot. Kommen jetzt auch noch weitere Geistesblitze?“ fragte er und massierte genervt seine Schläfen.  
„Hm..., du warst mit dem, was ich über Serienkiller gesagt habe, so weit einverstanden...Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, ihn sogar stimulieren, wenn wir seine Zielgruppe kennen, vielleicht dazu noch sein Revier, so wie bei Red Jack die Nutten von Whitechapel – oder er könnte die Marotte haben, bestimmte Daten zu berücksichtigen, die Leichen an bestimmten Orten zu drapieren... Was Symbolisches...etwas, das ihm virtuos erscheint oder so...  Es scheint ja öfter vorzukommen, dass es Angeber sind, die sich für so clever halten, dass sie der Polizei noch Hinweise geben, so als würde man mit jemandem um die Wette laufen und ihm gleich 300 Fuß Vorsprung lassen... Aber, dass er es sich so schwer machen sollte, uns ganz genau mitzuteilen, wer der Nächste ist – das ist...mehr als größenwahnsinnig, oder?“  
Sherlock reagierte nicht darauf sondern sah mich nur unausgesetzt an. Offensichtlich war er mit meinen Überlegungen noch nicht zufrieden. Also tastete ich mich weiter vor.  
„Du hast gesagt, clevere Serienkiller wollen gefasst werden. Aber doch nicht nach zwei Taten? Doch nicht, ehe sie Angst und Schrecken verbreitet haben, ehe sie wirklich berühmt sind!“  
Auch damit war er einverstanden, aber noch immer wartete er auf etwas bestimmtes.  
„Entweder er weiß nicht, dass Leiche Nummer zwei eigentlich Leiche Nummer eins ist, oder er...ja, oder was? Und wieso grenzt er den Kreis der Verdächtigen so massiv ein...?“  
Ich verstummte, denn meine Pasta kam. Der zweite Teller wurde vor Sherlock abgestellt.  
„Ich hab nichts bestellt!“ Sherlock schien sich gerade noch beherrschen zu können, nicht aufzuschreien.  
„Aber ich...!“ Der Kellner entfaltete plötzlich das, was eben noch ein weißes Tuch zu sein schien, das über seinem Arm hing, und schlüpfte in – ein weißes Dinnerjackett, dann rutschte neben mich auf die Bank – und das Licht fiel auf sein Gesicht.  
„Die schlechte Nachricht deiner Anwesenheit hat mich bereits erreicht, Myc“, knurrte Sherlock.  
„Immer so aggressiv. Aber immerhin geht es dir soweit gut, wie ich sehe. Auch wenn mir unser geschätzter Doktor gestresst erscheint...“  
Dabei legte er kurz vertraulich seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm.  
„Was willst du?!“ blaffte Sherlock.  
„Na, wie du ja weißt, Bruderherz, war hier an Bord vor kurzem noch eine geheime Sicherheitskonferenz mit vielen Bodyguards...so dass es kein Problem war, einem Teil dieser Agenten weiß zu machen, eine bestimmte ältere Dame sei die Mutter eines Botschafters... Jedenfalls habe ich viel Gutes über dieses Schiff und den Komfort gehört...“  
„Dennoch würdest du niemals an einem Ort wie diesem Urlaub machen“, knurrte Sherlock düster.      
„Ein paar Dinge haben wir eben doch gemeinsam“, lächelte Mycroft künstlich und süß. „Obwohl ich ein paar wirklich reizende Fotos von euch zwei Hübschen gesehen habe, sehr überzeugend...“ Er musterte uns zufrieden.  
Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinen Tortelloni, als Mycroft andeutungsweise einen bunten Umschlag für Fotografien zückte.  
„Denkst du, du kannst deine Aufgabe hier noch erledigen, ehe ihr nach Tunis aufbrecht?“ fragte er, während er einen Löffel voll Pasta und Soße an seine gekräuselten Lippen führte.  
Sherlock schnappte blitzschnell nach Mycrofts noch unbenutzter Gabel.  
„Wenn du nicht sofort gehst, ramme ich dir die Gabel ins Bein!“ zischte er.  
Mycroft ließ den Löffel fallen. „Oh, Gooott, du bist so degoutant!“ tadelte er. „Ich erwarte, dass du dich bei mir meldest und mir berichtest, was du weißt, sonst...! –  
John? Hat mich gefreut, Sie wieder zusehen. Ich hoffe, Sie können sich bald mal etwas erholen. Schönen Abend noch...“  
Damit stand er auf und schob Sherlock seinen Teller zu. Der wich zurück, als könnten die Tortelloni  nach ihm schnappen.  
  
„Was war das denn jetzt...?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Ich wahre die Interessen unseres Klienten...“, erklärte Sherlock herablassend und begann zu meiner Überraschung mit dem Löffel Mycrofts Tortelloni umzugraben.  
„...Äh. Ja..., ich weiß, das meine ich nicht – sondern...was hat er dir da angedroht?“  
„Ach, das ist leeres Gewäsch...“  
Konzentriert arbeitete er sich durch die Pasta.  
„Was machst – ?“ du denn da eigentlich? hatte ich fragen wollen.  
Er hob gebieterisch die Hand und ich verstummte irritiert. Plötzlich stockte er...platzierte dann den Löffel auf einer speziellen Stelle des Tellers und – drückte zu.  
Soße spritzte und etwas knirschte unter dem Metall!  
„Mäuse...Schaben – und Wanzen...“, murmelte er triumphierend. Mit spitzen Fingern schob er den Teller von sich, dann lächelte er mich unternehmungslustig an. „Wir waren gerade dabei, dass eigentlich nur eine Person wissen kann, wer unsere kleine Signora war – und deshalb, wie alt sie sein könnte. Sie steht auf keiner Liste. Gut möglich, dass sie über neunzig war.“  
Ich bemühte mich unterdessen, damit klar zu kommen, dass Mycroft anscheinend versucht hatte, uns abzuhören, und Sherlocks Gedankengängen von neuem zu folgen.  
„Aber ...ich weiß nicht, das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, es sei denn... totaler Quatsch!“ überlegte ich halblaut.  
„Was?“  
„Naja, ich glaube nicht an Flüche oder...magische Verwünschungen oder so etwas...aber...tatsächlich geben diese ganzen Nachrichten keinen rechten Sinn, wenn man sie als Drohungen auffasst, als Erpressung... Aber als Warnung, als gut gemeinte Warnung schon, auch wenn das unlogisch ist, weil  es keine wirksamen Flüche gibt. Es sei denn vielleicht, dass die beiden Opfer geglaubt hätten, dass sie einen Fluch auf sich geladen hätten. Soetwas wie self fullfilling prophecy...“  
„In gewisser Weise hast du recht. Aber das erklärt nur ein Detail, wirft neue Fragen auf und führt letztlich zu nichts.“  
„Und wieso jetzt deutsch?!“ grübelte ich weiter. „Wieso...ist das ein Horrortrip? Okay, für Barrett schon, aber so war das doch nicht gemeint, es sollte ja keine Vergnügungsreise für ihn werden – also geht es doch um die Touristen! Was hat das alles mit Barrett zu tun? Oder seiner Frau? ...Es sei denn...“  
Der Gedanke war nicht nur sehr unangenehm, er erschien mir auch irgendwie unfair und nachtragend, obwohl...  Jenkins war Jahrgang 1921...  
„Es sei denn, was?!“ fragte Sherlock atemlos.  
„Naja...Italien und Deutschland...der gemeinsame Nenner in der Vergangenheit...zu einer Zeit, die Jenkins als junger Mann noch erlebt hat..., wäre der Faschismus... Ich meine, klar: Mrs Warden war 1945 erst achtzehn, aber theoretisch...ich weiß, es ist absurd, aber es ist die einzige Parallele, die mir einfällt...und die ein passables Motiv abgeben würde...  
...du findest es...andersonmäßig, ja...?“  
Ich hatte seine Reaktion auf Andersons Deutschkenntnisse nicht vergessen.  
Auf Sherlocks Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet und ich hielt die Luft an, als er gedankenverloren Mycrofts Gabel, die er noch immer in der Linken hielt, in eine meiner Tortelloni spießte – und sie tatsächlich verspeiste. Die Hinweise schienen ihn ja wirklich zu verwirren!  
„Es ist....ein neuer Aspekt... Und er ist auch nicht abwegiger als alles andere...“, gab er zu meiner Überraschung zu.  
„Hm..., aber sicher kein jüdischer Hintergrund...“, grübelte ich weiter. „Ich meine: 'Mose' natürlich schon – aber die Schalen des Zorns, die gibt es im Alten Testament nicht...nur die Metapher des Taumelbechers... Es sei denn natürlich... Christen jüdischer Abstammung wurden ja auch verfolgt. Aber ein Nazi würde nicht die Apokalypse zitieren, oder gar mit Mose unterschreiben...“ Ich seufzte. „Du hast recht. Wenn man eine Frage erklärt, tun sich gleich zwei neue auf oder so... Ist das Deutsch denn korrekt?“  
„So weit ich das beurteilen kann, ist alles in Ordnung damit.“  
„Aber das Englisch vorher schien auch okay zu sein...“, überlegte ich.    
Sherlock gab ein paar deutsche Silben von sich. Ich verstand nur das Wort 'Problem'.  
„Wie?“ fragte ich irritiert.  
„Sie verschöben das Problem allenfalls...“, wiederholte er leise. „Das wäre ganz korrektes Hochdeutsch. Aber so redet niemand, so schreibt man nicht mal mehr, deshalb...sähest du 'Sie würden das Problem allenfalls verschieben' als richtig an. Die Hochform riefe dagegen deinen Argwohn hervor!“ Er benutzte lang veraltete Verbformen für die zweite Person Singular – mit -st am Ende...  
„Oh, ich verstehe, was du meinst...“  
„Glauben Sie nicht, daß Sie das verhindern könnten...  Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie das verhindern könnten...“, übersetzte er einen weiteren Satz aus der Nachricht. „Wieso nicht: 'Glauben Sie nicht, Sie könnten das verhindern'...? – Moment...! Da stimmt etwas nicht...“ Er schloss die Augen und bewegte lautlos die Lippen.  
Dann schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Nicht nur ich zuckte zusammen. Vom nächsten Tisch hörte ich ein entsetztes Ächzen.  
„Alte Rechtschreibung!“ sagte er dann.  
„Was?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Na, die Deutschen hatten eine unsinnige Rechtschreibreform Ende des letzten Jahrtausends...zog sich mehrere Jahre hin, große Diskussionen! Die Hälfte aller erwähnenswerten Geisteswissenschaftler redete sich darüber die Köpfe heiß, statt sich mit wirklich sinnvollen Fragen zu beschäftigen – als habe man in der Politik diese Reform nur angeleiert, um die Mehrzahl der nennenswerten Gehirne von wirklich wichtigen Dingen abzulenken...“  
„Okay, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es uns weiterhilft, dass der Schreiber der Nachricht seine Deutschprüfung vor über zehn Jahren abgelegt hat...“  
„Was ist die markanteste und eindeutigste Besonderheit in der deutschen Schrift?“ prüfte mich Professor Sherlock.  
„Dieses...'Eszett'?“ fragte ich leicht unsicher.  
„Genau. Es kommt in der Nachricht vor. Aber das dürfte es nicht mehr – nicht in diesem Wort...Dabei könnte es gut sein, dass er nur deshalb dieses Wort verwendet hat, um ein Eszett drinzuhaben... Vielleicht, damit es authentisch aussehen sollte...“  
„Und...was sagt dir das...?“ fragte ich gespannt.  
Er spießte verwirrt grinsend eine weitere Nudel von meinem Teller und stopfte sie in seinen Mund. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung!“ verkündete er vergnügt.    
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Titel eines zweisprachigen Essays von Mark Twain


	95. Bruders Hüter

  
  
  
  
Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen mir mein Freund plötzlich so fremd wurde wie ein Alien. Als lüfte ein Wahnsinniger für einen klitzekleinen Moment seine Maske. Und es war immer noch unheimlich und schockierend – und jetzt wünschte ich mir ein weiteres Mal, dass nicht wirklich etwas Wahres dran sein möge, dass es letztlich nur eine spezielle Art von britischem Humor war, oder etwas ähnlich Harmloses...    
  
  
„Nun schau nicht so verstört!“ lächelte Sherlock. „Übrigens sieht der billige Anzug an dir sehr viel besser aus, als ich befürchtet hatte...“  
„D-danke“, stotterte ich perplex. Allein schon, dass er mir überhaupt ein Kompliment machte – auch wenn es ein zweifelhaftes war – war schon seltsam genug... Ich bin nun Mal Massenware, der Mann von der Stange – okay: Eine Kurzgröße...  
„Was will – Myc hier? Ich hab' ihn gefragt, dachte, er müsse Bodyguards oder so dabei haben, aber er hat behauptet, er sei allein hier!“  
Sherlock zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern: „Kennst ihn doch, er ist überfürsorglich. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich gedacht, ich könne zwei Kerle vom Netzwerk mit unseren falschen Pässen losgeschickt haben, um inzwischen zuhause auf einer gefährlichen Fährte zu sein – was keine schlechte Idee wäre.“  
Konnte das stimmen? Oder hatte er diese Ausrede eben gerade aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt? Das war für mich immer noch schwer zu entscheiden.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, er versucht, dich zu beschützen. Er weiß natürlich von dem Unfall in Marseille, aber er schien sehr beunruhigt, dass du – eine weitere Spur hast. Ihr solltet euch austauschen. Abklären, ob ihr auf dem gleichen Wissensstand seid; nur zur Sicherheit!“, raunte ich beschwörend.   
„Er soll sich nicht in meinen Fall hängen!“ knurrte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective.  
MEIN Fall...! ...nicht UNSER... Es war mir natürlich nicht entgangen, aber ich schluckte die Kränkung hinunter.  
„Das hat er schon. Versuch besser, ihn zu beruhigen, das wird das Problem minimieren – falls das möglich ist...“  
Er musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen  Augen, als grüble er, ob ich irgendwelche Hintergedanken hegte...    
Dann mopste er mir eine dritte Nudel, trank seine Cola aus und sagte: „Okay, triff dich mit ihm. Am Besten jetzt gleich. Ich muss die Listen mal nach...deutschen Verbindungen durchsuchen. Komm danach einfach auf unsere Kabine.“  
Seufzend schob ich mein Besteck zusammen: Mir war der erst kürzlich aufgeflackerte Appetit sowieso schon wieder vergangen...  
„Du hast wieder etwas Gefährliches vor und willst mich aus dem Weg haben“, mutmaßte ich.  
„Ach Unsinn, du kannst einfach besser mit Myc, das ist alles.“  
„Und er kann mir keine Würmer aus der Nase ziehen, die du mir nicht anvertraut hast...“  
Sherlock schwieg.  
„Es gibt also Erkenntnisse, die du deinem Kollegen verschweigst? Ich hatte gehofft, darüber wären wir hinaus.“  
„Wenn ich dir meine sämtlichen Theorien anvertrauen würde – wie du es nennst, würde dir dein kleiner Schädel platzen und du könntest auch in deinen bescheidenen Grenzen überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken.“  
  
DAS. Hast. DU. Jetzt. NICHT. Gesagt...!   
  
Mir wurde heiß – und auch etwas übel – so wütend und verletzt machte mich diese kühl und herablassend vorgetragene Ausrede.  
„John...“ Ich spürte etwas Kühles auf meiner Hand...besser gesagt – meiner geballten Faust... „Versteh doch: Ich brauche deine Sichtweise! Sie hilft mir! Sie hilft mir, meine Theorien nicht mit den Befunden zu vermischen, sie hilft mir, Charles zu verstehen!“  
Seine langen Finger umschlossen sanft meine Faust.  
„Du weißt doch: Oft ist etwas offensichtlich – aber eben nur für mich: Das hat aber für andere – für die Polizei oder für Geschworene dann noch lange keine Beweiskraft! Manchmal...muss mir das aber jemand sagen. Und...dieser Fall...dieser Auftrag ist bis jetzt so...irre... – bitte, vertrau' mir!“  
„Okay...“, seufzte ich...lockerte meine Faust und versuchte zu lächeln.  
Sherlock fasste meine Hand...hatte er hinter mir jemanden erspäht, für den er nun im Besonderen Theater spielte? Gut möglich. Wenn ich schon am ersten Abend angebaggert worden war, dann hatten ihm bestimmt schon so einige Singles beiderlei Geschlechts Avancen gemacht... Also beschloss ich, mich von seinem geradezu zärtlichen Lächeln nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.   
„Du denkst also, es ist der Faschismus...“  
Das traf mich so unvermittelt, dass ich ihn völlig verdattert anstarrte.  
„Hm..., mal angenommen...Jenkins wäre Kollaborateur gewesen...ich werde Morrys mal darauf ansetzen, was er zwischen 30 und 45 so getrieben hat. Und die kleine Lady...vielleicht hat sie ja versteckte Juden verpfiffen oder so was...“  
„Und Mrs Mallory und Mrs Warden?“ fragte ich. „Ich weiß nicht...der Täter kann auch nicht der Opfergeneration angehören, oder? Muss ein Sohn oder Enkel sein... Also, mal angenommen, meine Großeltern wären im KZ gelandet, ich bekäme raus, wer sie ans Messer geliefert hat und würde sie rächen wollen – ich...“ Ich sah mich kurz um und flüsterte: „Ich würde zeigen wollen, weswegen sie  sterben müssen...falls mir ein einfacher Tod überhaupt genügen würde. Nein. Sie müssten wenigstens ein paar Stunden Todesangst aushalten, und zumindest diese Leute selber müssten erfahren, dass das eine gerechte - ja, sogar noch sehr gnädige Strafe ist...wenn nicht gar die Öffentlichkeit...   
Und es ist ja auch so unwahrscheinlich, dass alle alten Leute hier an Bord da mit drin hängen sollen... Also, ist es vielleicht eher ein Deutscher...kein erklärter Nazi, einfach ein Nachfahre von ...von Mitläufern, der der Ansicht ist, die Alliierten wären mit den Deutschen zu hart gewesen. ...weil wir uns nicht vorstellen könnten, wie schwierig es gewesen sei, sich zu wehren...noch dazu mit Familie... Ich weiß, das ist auch noch nicht sehr plausibel... Aber es kommt mir wenigstens etwas wahrscheinlicher vor....   
Ach, ich weiß ja auch nicht...!“ stellte ich frustriert fest.  
„Nein, nein...interessanter Gedankengang...“, widersprach Sherlock versonnen.  
„Tatsächlich?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Anerkennung für Selbstjustiz...Das ist ein ebenso ernstzunehmender Gesichtspunkt wie Anerkennung für besonders clevere Verbrechen... natürlich...  
Auch ...ungeniale ...auch dumme Individuen werden nicht zwangsläufig von anderen kleinen Gehirnen verstanden...das vergesse ich immer wieder... weil ich automatisch annehme, dass etwa gleichartige Angehörige ein und derselben Spezies einander automatisch verstehen müssten."  
  
Mir wurde siedend heiß.  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Sherlock riss entsetzt die Augen auf und seine Hand zuckte von der Meinen – was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, hatte ich ihm doch gerade seine Finger in meine Faust gequetscht...   
  
„...John...!“  
  
'Kämpfen oder Flüchten?' schien mich mein Adrenalin zu fragen. Es war die archaische Überlebensfrage, die sich alle Warmblüter auf diesem Planeten seit zigtausenden von Jahren stellen und die es oft in einem Sekundenbruchteil zu beantworten gilt.  
Mir war nur so viel klar: Ich hatte nicht mehr ausreichend Gewalt über mich, um eine dritte Möglichkeit zu wählen. Es reichte gerade noch, mich so weit zusammenzureißen, dass ich erhobenen Hauptes und mit geballten Fäusten den Schauplatz verlassen konnte.  
  
Ich fühlte mich fremd, steif...wie ein Roboter...  
  
Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Innern versuchte, sich Gehör zu verschaffen.  
Denk jetzt an den Fall, an die Gefahr...! Er meint es nicht so...er meint es bei dir nicht so!   
  
  
In der nächsten Bar bestellte ich mir einen doppelten Whiskey und versuchte, mich wieder einzukriegen...  
  
  
Wäre er wirklich nicht von alleine auf den Faschismus gekommen? Oder auf den Gedanken von Selbstjustiz? Hatte ich da wirklich etwas beigesteuert?   
Wie sollte ich das beurteilen können...vielleicht standen seine vielen Erkenntnisse und Theorien ja manchmal wirklich einander im Weg...?!  
Und hatte er nicht schon vor meinen letzten Überlegungen gesagt, er müsse die Listen nach deutschen Verbindungen durchsuchen...?  
Ich atmete tief durch und textete Mycroft, wo er mich finden konnte. Wenn ich ihm nun wirklich alles verriet, was ich wusste, war das Sherlocks Schuld. Und vielleicht würde es ja sogar helfen, in aus dem nächsten drohenden Schlamassel zu holen.  
Mycroft textete mir zurück: „Deck 7 coffee bar -mh““  
  
Genervt machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten...  
In der Coffeebar angekommen, sah ich mich unauffällig nach einem Typ im weißen Anzug um...oder würde er wieder als Servicekraft herumlaufen...?  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach setzen und etwas bestellen?  
  
Ich suchte mir eine verborgene Ecke und hatte noch nicht richtig an einem der winzigen 'Bestellen Sie hier bloß nichts zu Essen!'-Tische Platz genommen, als sich schon Mycroft mit zwei Kaffee zu mir gesellte – wieder in diesem höchst irritierenden Hawaiihemd und unter dem Arm ein Netbook.  
„Offenkundig gelingt es ihm immer noch, Sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen...“, sagte er bekümmert.  
Wie kam er nur zu dieser Diagnose?  
„Aber Sie wissen es besser, nicht wahr?“  
Hatte er deshalb dieses Hemd wieder angezogen...? Zweifellos!  
„Sie haben sich Arbeit mitgenommen?“ fragte ich.  
Er legte das Netbook auf den Tisch und seufzte.   
„Es gibt so viel zu lesen...im Internet, meine ich, dass ich mir etwas Arbeit mitgenommen habe, ja...zumal...nicht so viele ausreichend Ivrit können... oder Deutsch...“  
„Deutsch?!“ schnappte ich.  
„Aber sicher. Old Germany haben wir seit Nine-Eleven wieder besonders im Visier...Sie wissen ja sicher, wo diese Piloten noch kurz zuvor gewesen sind...! ...aber auch ...andere ...Baustellen. Ich lese zum Beispiel gerade Fanfiction zu 'Hatufim – die Entführten''*...es wird befürchtet, dass sie genutzt werden könnte, um Anschläge zu planen...“   
„Sie sagen, Sie wollen ihn beschützen und ich glaube Ihnen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Aber ich werde mir nicht einfach nur von Ihnen alle Würmer aus der Nase ziehen lassen: Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich ihn beschütze, muss ich wissen, was Sie wissen: Offensichtlich wollen Sie uns vor etwas warnen.“  
„SIE...müssen wissen, was ich weiß?“ Er kicherte herablassend. „Da müsste ich Sie erschießen...aber das ist ohnehin nicht machbar...nicht bei Ihrem...Intellekt...“  
„In dieser Angelegenheit, meine ich – und das wissen Sie verdammt gut!“ zischte ich aufgebracht.  
„Aber, ja, mein Bester. Nichts für ungut. Vergeben Sie mir meinen Sarkasmus. Ich bin einfach zu  besorgt, um mich beherrschen zu können... Sie haben recht...  
In Ordnung...“, meinte er, als ich mich wieder etwas zurücknahm. „Letztlich habe ich nur eine Frage an Sie: Sollte Sherlock Sie von Bord schicken...nachhause schicken... – Würden Sie ihn verlassen?“  
„Aber, was ist, wenn er mich zur Observation auf Landgang schickt?“  
„Überreden Sie ihn mitzukommen, sprechen Sie ihm Ihr Misstrauen aus, bitten Sie ihn, mit ihm zu tauschen – aber lassen Sie ihn nicht alleine an Bord zurück...!“  
Bildete ich mir das ein – oder hatte er wirklich Schwierigkeiten, einen flehenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen?  
Nervös und verwirrt benetzte ich meine trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze... „Was befürchten Sie?“ fragte ich.      
Er seufzte. „Dazu...kann ich nichts sagen...“  
„Was ist jetzt? Jetzt in diesem Augenblick...?“  
„Es...es ist nicht so, dass Sie ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen dürften...aber seien Sie in der Nähe. Wenn er an Bord bleibt, stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie ihn...schnell finden können, falls nötig...“  
„Sicherstellen? Wie? ...wenn er es nicht will...“  
„Sie sind Arzt... und er vertraut niemandem mehr als Ihnen...“   
Ich spürte etwas an meinem Knie und begriff, dass er mir etwas zustecken wollte...zögernd griff ich zu und betrachtete das kleine Päckchen – zuerst argwöhnisch, dann beklommen...  
„Ich soll ihn betäuben...? Und diese ...Spritze...?“  
„Ich sagte es Ihnen schon einmal, erinnern Sie sich? Es war der 12. Februar. Ich rief Sie an und musste feststellen, dass sich Sherlock ohne sein Handy aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte und ich sagte: 'Ich sollte ihn chippen lassen wie einen streunenden Kater'*..."  
Oh...ja, ich erinnerte mich. Er war damals bei Morrys gewesen, um mit ihm Anonymous' Homepage zu kontaktieren und ihm ...einen Auftrag zu erteilen... Erst später sollte ich erfahren, dass er damit – sollte diese Falle entlarvt werden – Mycroft ans Messer liefern würde...  
Wusste Moriarty nicht inzwischen Bescheid?! Oder tickte diese Zeitbombe immer noch?...oder anders gesagt – war die Lunte einfach länger als gedacht...?  
Aber Sherlock vergiften und ihm gegen seinen Willen, ohne sein Wissen einen GPS-Chip spritzen?! Ich konnte Mycroft ja verstehen – aber das ging einfach nicht!  
"Ich...bin sicher, Sie haben die besten Absichten. Aber das kann ich nicht...!" erklärte ich. "Er...ist kein Kater..."  
"Aber ebenso neugierig – und Sie wissen, was man über die Neugier und die Katze sagt... Curiosity kills the cat! John! Soetwas wird nicht nur bei Tieren gemacht! Viele Multimillionäre versichern sich und ihre Familien gegen Entführung, um im Falle eines Falles schnell flüssig zu sein! Und die Versicherungen empfehlen, einen solchen Chip implantieren zu lassen!"  
"Er ist nicht Ihr Mündel!" widersprach ich.  
"Lassen Sie doch mal Ihre kleinliche Ethik außen vor, verdammt! Es geht hier nicht um Ihre Unbescholtenheit oder um Ihren albernen Hippokratischen Eid oder solchen Kleinkram! John! Sie sind doch gar nicht so ein ...kleinkarierter Biedermann, wie es Ihre Lieblingshemden vermuten lassen...! Was war denn mit Jefferson Hope? – Oder wollen Sie mir sagen, Sie waren damals einfach noch nicht richtig aus dem Krieg zuhause und würden heute nicht mehr so handeln?! – John...!" Er sah mich beschwörend an...außen: Ein Demagoge – innen...? Ich sah Verzweiflung in seinen hellen Augen. Mycroft sorgte sich wirklich.  
Ich zwang mich zum Durchatmen und nahm endlich einen Schluck Kaffee...Mycroft hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich mich inzwischen halbwegs betrunken hätte. Nun, dazu gehört mehr als ein doppelter Scotch...  
Er krampfte seine blassen Hände um die Tasse...dabei war sie wirklich ziemlich heiß. Anscheinend brauchte er den Schmerz irgendwie...  
"Sie tragen dieses Hemd...und...Sie haben eben einen Namen genannt... also wissen Sie, dass ich ...kein Opfer scheue, um ihn zu beschützen...aber trotzdem..., das Wie ...müssen Sie mir überlassen..."  
Er seufzte schwer. "Das hatte ich befürchtet...", murmelte er müde. "Okay, John... Aber sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen, ja?"  
"Das werde ich. Aber vorher habe ich eine Rückfrage. Sie wollten wissen, ob Sherlock den Fall lösen wird, ehe wir nach Tunis ablegen. Wieso?"  
Mycroft ...erstarrte vor Unbehagen.  
"Ich habe leider keine Gabel zur Hand ...nur einen Kaffeelöffel ...ach, nein...! Eine Spritze wäre da ja auch noch...!" spottete ich.  
"Nun, es gibt keine offizielle Reisewarnung des auswärtigen Amtes...wird es wohl auch nicht geben. Die...Prognosen sind gut. Im September/Oktober sollte sich in Tunesien alles wieder...dauerhaft einrenken, aber... wer weiß... John, mir ist klar, dass Sie noch um die Jahreswende zur Genüge mit persönlichen Problemen befasst waren, aber sagt Ihnen 'Jasminrevolution' etwas...?"  
Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an die seltsame Marotte, Revolutionen nach Blumen zu benennen, aber... Mycroft fuhr fort:  
"Nun, was Sarajewo für den Ersten Weltkrieg war, das war Tunesien für den Arabischen Frühling!"  
"Oh..., ja, dieser Gemüsehändler mit seiner Selbstverbrennung und so, ja...aber: Es gibt doch dieses Reisebüro an Bord und Mrs H. war doch auch in Tunis! Genau genommen war es nicht mal Tunis, sondern bloß La Goulette! (<http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolution_in_Tunesien_2010/2011>)"  
"Schon..., aber – naja, ich hoffe natürlich, ich irre mich...und nun, ich...muss auch an meine eigene Sicherheit denken. Ich wäre außerhalb der EU...inoffiziell und ohne Security..." Er schluckte.  
"Ich muss vorher von Bord gehen...und ich könnte auch gar nichts ausrichten, wenn ich selbst...mit in der Tinte sitze – aber ohne eine...Mission...wäre ich nicht befugt, einzugreifen."  
"Aber es sind fast nur Angehörige der EU unter den Passagieren!" schnappte ich.  
"Trotzdem...zumindest würde kostbare Zeit verstreichen...diplomatische Erwägungen können sich hinziehen... Bitte, John! Sie MÜSSEN vorher von Bord gehen!"  
  
Jetzt sprang seine Besorgnis auf mich über wie ein aggressives Virus: Wenn Briggs weiterhin alles unter den Teppich kehren wollte, bis wir wieder in Italien waren – und wenn Barretts Karriere davon abhing, dann KONNTEN wir nicht vorher von Bord, ohne unsre eigentliche Mission abzubrechen...  
Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Mycroft mich las...  
  
"Wer ist Ihr Klient?" fragte er atemlos.  
  
Ich schwieg.  
  
"Es ist niemand aus Jenkins' Umfeld, das habe ich gecheckt. Lestrade hat auch keinen Schimmer, wie Sie an diesen Fall geraten sind..."  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr, schon nach neun.  
  
"Klären Sie das mit ihm", sagte ich ausdruckslos. "Ich kann nur so viel sagen: Es gab einen Leichenfund heute nachmittag. Anscheinend ein blinder Passagier und keine Anzeichen von Fremd- bzw. Gewalteinwirkung: Eine hochalte, zierliche Frau, katholisch, südwesteuropäisch. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Aber wir vermuten, jemand von den Angestellten hat sie an Bord geschmuggelt. Das Ganze soll diskret aufgeklärt werden."  
  
"Verständlich. Trotzdem ist mir ein Rätsel, wieso diese ...Identitäten notwendig waren..."  
  
"Herrgott, Myc! Das haben Sie doch gesehen!" konterte ich. "Wir wollten nicht mit unseren richtigen Namen als ...Paar auftreten...! Das ist doch wohl klar!"  
  
Er musterte mich eindringlich.  
  
"Was ist mit dieser angeblichen Riesenratte und dem albernen Streich dieses Schlangenbeschwörers?"  
  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Zufälle. Kein Zusammenhang", behauptete ich in unbekümmertem Ton.   
  
Mycroft versank in düsteres Brüten...  
  
...nur einige Sekunden, dann sah er mich fest an: "Ich MUSS ihn sprechen John! DARIN werden Sie mich doch unterstützen!?"  
  
Ich nickte entschieden.  
  
Natürlich würde ich das...!    

 

      
  
           
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *חטופים (von חטפ 'entführen') Israelische Serie „Hatufim – In der Hand des Feindes“, diente als Vorlage für „Homeland“.
> 
>  
> 
> ** In 'Ein Köder für Anonymous' (Kap. 6.2)


	96. Verwirrspiele mit Mycroft - Einmal Sackgasse und zurück

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...vielleicht hat mich ja Martins Geburtstag beflügelt? 
> 
> ...jedenfalls sind heute zwei Kapis fertig geworden!
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________________________________8. 9. 2013

 

 

  
♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣

 

 

 

  
  
Verwirrspiele mit Mycroft  
  
  
  
  
  
Und natürlich konnte es Mycroft nicht lassen: Er versuchte, mich weiter auszuhorchen, hoffte, ich werde mich verplappern, was unseren Klienten anging, oder ob wir – was Jenkins anbelangte – vielleicht jemand anderen an Bord im Visier hatten (etwa jemanden, der ihn vors Auto gestoßen haben konnte). Natürlich fragte er nicht so direkt, sondern wollte wissen, ob es Zeugen bei diesem Unfall gegeben hatte und ob wir die jüngsten Kontobewegungen des Unfallfahrers und seine familiären Verhältnisse hatten überprüfen können.  
Letzteres verunsicherte mich etwas, denn darüber hatte Sherlock nichts gesagt, aber ich hüllte mich einfach in Schweigen.  
  
Frag jetzt bloß nicht, ob wir schon beim Captain's Dinner waren! dachte ich...  
  
Und dann wurde mir klar, dass es davon bestimmt Fotos gab. Er wusste es also! Oder etwa nicht?  
Sogar mir – an Mycrofts Stelle – wäre klar gewesen: Ockhams Razor zufolge waren wir irgendwie über Mrs Hudsons Prahlerei wegen ihres Mieters an diesen Auftrag gelangt: Also würde es jemand von der Besatzung, ein Stammgast oder allenfalls ein Angehöriger der ein oder anderen Gruppe sein. Mit den Mycroft zu Gebote stehenden Mitteln sollte es nicht so schwer sein, den Kreis der „Verdächtigen“ deutlich einzuengen...  
Verriet ich Barrett am Ende dadurch, dass ich ihn überhaupt nicht erwähnte? Nun, dann war das wohl nicht mehr zu ändern...    
  
Schließlich sah ich auf die Uhr.  
Mist.  
Das Captain's Dinner musste praktisch vorbei sein...  
  
„Nun, Myc, ich muss dann mal. Ich werde ihm ins Gewissen reden, sich mit Ihnen zu treffen. Sollte er sich sträuben, werden wir es schon arrangieren, dass Sie einander über den Weg laufen. Schönen Abend noch – “ Ich stand auf – doch die britische Regierung schnappte sich mein Handgelenk. Er konnte genauso übergriffig sein wie Sherlock...  
Ich sah ihn an und dachte: Ich könnte dir schneller den Arm auf den Rücken drehen und dich zu Boden ringen, als du 'God save the Queen' sagen kannst...!  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen an: „Nehmen Sie es trotzdem!“ bat er. „Ich weiß..., die Idee scheint Ihnen entwürdigend – und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich denke, dass das Ihrer Loyalität ihm gegenüber keinen Abbruch täte, wird Ihnen das nichts bedeuten...aber ich möchte, dass Sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Es bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, ob Sie ihn einsetzen! Sagen Sie's mir einfach nicht..!“ Er hielt mir das Päckchen hin. „Bitte! Nehmen Sie's schon...!“  
Zögernd gehorchte ich.  
Er schien sehr erleichtert und kramte sofort etwas aus einer Hosentasche. „Moment noch! – Das war mein Ernst: Sagen Sie's mir einfach nicht. Hier ist die Bedienungsanleitung, dann können Sie ihn selbst orten. Nicht mal er muss es erfahren...! Sie wissen doch, dass man ihn manchmal vor sich selbst retten muss...! Es...ist dann allerdings schwierig, ihn dadurch nicht zu demütigen...nichts nimmt er einem übler...“, gestand er frustriert ein und lächelte entschuldigend.  
Bildete ich mir das ein, oder blitzte da wirklich heimlicher Triumph in seinen Augenwinkeln?  
  
Ich fühlte mich ziemlich überfahren, als ich aus Mycrofts Gesellschaft flüchtete. Gleich auf dem Promenadendeck legte ich einen Stopp ein.  
Sollte ich das Päckchen samt Gebrauchsanweisung gleich hier ins Wasser werfen?  
Oder sollte ich es einfach behalten...und abwarten...?  
  
...manchmal musste man ihn wirklich vor sich selbst beschützen...  
  
Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn Jefferson Hope damals nicht so technisch unbedarft gewesen wäre? Wenn er Jennifer Wilsons Handy an der nächsten Ecke aus dem Taxi geworfen hätte?  
  
Das Frösteln, das mich erfasste, rührte gewiss nicht von der lauen Abendluft. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und der rote Widerschein schimmerte auf den dunklen Wellen...  
Ob Sherlock wenigstens noch in Erinnerung hatte, weshalb Sonnenuntergänge rot waren...?  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich?  
  
Sollte ich an einem Ort wie diesem nicht ein warmherziges, weibliches Wesen an meiner Seite haben, das mich allein schon dafür liebte, dass ich über ein Gespür für die Schönheit von Sonnenuntergängen und ähnlichen Phänomenen verfügte?  
  
Stattdessen...!  
  
Nein, ich trauerte Sarah nicht nach... nicht ihr im Besonderen.  
Das war so...ganz allgemein...  
Ich schob den wirren Gedanken beiseite.  
Dazu war jetzt nicht die Zeit!  
Und bei unserer derzeitigen Tarnung war es noch dazu völlig witzlos, es auch nur zu erwägen!  
  
Ja, manchmal musste man Sherlock vor sich selbst beschützen...angesichts der Bombe im Unterschlupf des Riesenkillerpärchens hatte ich ihn k.o. geschlagen...  
Das war wirklich nicht anders gegangen.  
Aber ein spontaner Fausthieb war etwas anderes als so eine vorsätzliche Maßnahme, die von Misstrauen und Kontrollzwang zeugte.  
  
...andererseits: Wenn ihn das retten würde..., wenn ich feststellen müsste, dass nichts sonst ihn hätte retten können...müsste ich dann nicht in Kauf nehmen, ihn hintergangen zu haben? Müsste ich nicht sogar riskieren, dass er mir niemals verzeihen kann, dass ich ihn über seinen Kopf hinweg gerettet habe? Wäre es also egoistisch, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen, nur damit er nicht böse auf mich war...?  
  
Wirklich! Was, wenn es ihn erwischte und dieser Trick hätte ihn retten können...?!  
  
  
Stopp!  
  
Mycroft konnte wirklich eine Schlange sein! Es geht nicht darum, was in einem extremen, unwahrscheinlichen Fall gelten könnte! Und dann war es ebenso denkbar, dass dieses Equipment in die falschen Hände gelangte: Dass ein Feind Sherlock damit aufspürte...  
  
Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde es nicht benutzen!  
  
Meine Faust umschloss das Päckchen in der Hosentasche...das Döschen mit dem Betäubungsmittel,  die kleine einsatzfertige Spritze mit dem in ein wenig isotonischer Kochsalzlösung schwimmenden Chip, die Nadel in ihrer Kunststoffverpackung...    
Ich sollte es wegwerfen und kein Wort darüber verlieren...es würde Sherlock nur noch mehr gegen Mycroft aufbringen – und das wollte ich nicht. Schließlich war der jeweils eine von ihnen alles, was für den anderen noch an Familie übrig war...  
  
...naja – so weit ich wusste...von Cousin Frankie abgesehen...  
  
Aber würde Sherlock nicht ahnen, dass Mycroft zu so einer Maßnahme fähig wäre...?  
  
 _Hat er dir Geld dafür geboten, mich auszuspionieren...?_  
  
Natürlich! Sherlock wusste mit Sicherheit, dass so etwas möglich war...und er rechnete wohl auch damit, dass Mycroft dreist genug wäre, so eine Möglichkeit zu nutzen...!  
Ein weiterer – vielleicht sogar der Haupt- – Grund, weshalb er Krankenhäuser mied wie die Pest...!  
  
 _...Schade, wir hätten es uns teilen können. Nicht zu Ende gedacht...  
   
...DAS wäre clever gewesen, John! Deine Loyalität in allen Ehren, aber: Das war mal wieder  idiotisch. Was, wenn wir so etwas einmal gebrauchen könnten? Damit ein Handlanger uns zu seinem Boss führt, zum Beispiel? Oder gar zu einem Entführungsopfer?  
  
Also, wirklich, John! Nicht zu Ende gedacht!_  
  
Oh, nein..., jetzt fange ich auch schon so an...  
  
Andererseits... Wer sagte denn, dass der Chip implantiert werden musste? Wenn er nicht zB eine Elektrolytlösung um sich herum als Batteriesäure benötigte, konnte man ihn ebenso gut in eine Manteltasche stecken... Die Gebrauchsanweisung würde uns das schon verraten...  
Oder, dass wir das Betäubungsmittel nicht ganz anders einsetzen würden...? Etwa...nicht alles auf einmal...?  
  
Okay, denk nach...!  
  
Falls ich es Sherlock sage..., dann erst nachdem er mit Mycroft gesprochen hat. Danach würde es auch keine Gesprächsbereitschaft seitens Sherlock mehr geben...!  
Wenn ich dieses kleine Paket aufheben wollte, würde ich es gut verstecken müssen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er es finden würde! Er würde mir nicht mehr glauben. Es sähe ja auch danach aus, als ob ich es doch noch würde verwenden wollen...! Das würde er mir niemals vergeben...!  
  
Schön. Ich brauche...eine Rückversicherung!  
  
Ich fuhr mit dem Lift ins Deck 9 hinauf, wo im Artium am mittleren Aufzug ein Bordtelefon untergebracht war. Dort lagen auch solche Notizblöcke, wie sie zuletzt auch unser mysteriöser Erpresser verwendet hatte.  
Moment: Keine Abdrücke meines Gekritzels auf dem Block darunter hinterlassen...  
  
Ich riss das Blatt ab, legte es direkt auf die Marmorplatte des kleinen Stehpults und schrieb:  
  
'Das hat mir M aufgenötigt. Ich hatte nie vor, es so einzusetzen, wie er es vorgeschlagen hat. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht können wir es noch gebrauchen.'  
  
Mehr war nicht nötig. Sherlock wusste, wie meine Notizen aussahen und auch sonst war alles klar. Ich steckte den Zettel mit der Gebrauchsanweisung zusammen in die kleine Tüte. Ich würde es in Sherlocks Gepäck legen, dann wäre es eindeutig, dass ich es nur für kurze Zeit hatte zurückhalten wollen – und nicht mehr.  
  
Erleichtert atmete ich durch... Ich war zufrieden mit mir, dass ich trotz allen Demütigungen jetzt die Nerven behalten und gründlich überlegt hatte.  
  
Als nächstes kramte ich mein Handy hervor.  
  
'M könnte mir folgen', tippte ich.  
  
Moment Mal...! Was, wenn mich Mycroft auch darin austrickste und benutzte? Wenn der Chip ihm verriet, wohin ich genau jetzt ging?! – So würde er unseren Klienten entlarven.  
  
Mycroft, du Teufel...!  
  
Also doch: Ab ins Meer...?  
  
Nein. Moment noch...  
  
Unten an der Rezeption gab es natürlich auch einen Tresor...  
  
Mann, war das lästig! Aber es musste wohl sein: Ich fuhr also runter auf Deck 5, besorgte mir einen großen gepolsterten Umschlag und ließ mir das nervtötende Päckchen einschließen.  
  
  
  
Das angefangene 'M könnte mir folgen', schickte ich nun genauso ab.  
  
'Schon okay. Kabine ASAP. Handy aus. S', kam rasch die Antwort.  
  
  
Also wieder rauf auf Deck 10.  
  
„Wo treffen wir Barrett?“ fragte ich unvermittelt – wieso sollte ich mich nicht auch mal so unverschnörkelt benehmen wie der Meisterdetektiv?  
„Hier.“  
„Ich hoffe, er kommt nicht als – Zimmerkellner oder so was. Das würde Mycroft merken.“  
„Unsinn. Ich habe ihn instruiert. Wie war ...dein Gespräch?“  
„Ich habe kein Wort über unseren Klienten verloren, aber Mycroft wird sicher wissen, dass wir bereits beim Captain's Dinner waren. Vielleicht ahnt er es längst. – Und: Du solltest so bald wie möglich selbst mit ihm reden. Ich glaube, er weiß etwas, was er mir nicht sagen will. Bist du dem...deutschen Rätsel auf die Schliche gekommen?“  
„Bis jetzt nicht...“  
In diesem Moment erklang ein blechernes Klopfen.  
  
„Was...?“ begann ich irritiert.  
  
Doch Sherlock nahm einfach das Gitter vom Versorgungsschacht – die Schrauben hatte er bereits gelöst – und heraus quetschte sich eine Gestalt in einem Mechanikeroverall.  
  
„Puh...ich dachte schon, ich würde stecken bleiben...“, schnaufte Barrett. „Diese eine Ecke, um die ich rum musste...“ Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Scheißdinner...mir ist übel...dabei habe ich mich noch zurückgehalten...“  
„Wenn Sie dann auch mental angekommen sind, würde ich gerne anfangen!“ bemerkte der Detektiv ungerührt.  
„Ja, klar. Also, war es Gift, oder was?“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage, Sie antworten!“  
  
Nun merkte auch Barrett, wie eisig die Atmosphäre war. Er schluckte und begann dann brav und so präzise er es vermochte, dem Detektiv Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er mir einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu – aber auch das gab er schließlich auf.  
Er hatte keinen Schimmer, wieso diese Nachricht auf Deutsch war. Er kenne, so vermutete er, privat sicher niemanden, der imstande sei, das auch nur zu verstehen, geschweige denn zu schreiben! Und dienstlich? Vielleicht..., doch er wisse nicht, wer ihm drohen solle. Und eine halbherzige Warnung von jemandem, der irgendwie zwischen den Fronten stand? Der ihn schützen aber auch den Täter nicht preisgeben wolle? hatte Sherlock nachgebohrt; Nein, auch dazu fiel Barrett nichts ein.  
  
Sherlock lag unterdessen wie aufgebahrt auf dem Bett, presste die Handflächen zusammen und schien halb in Trance zu sein. Barretts Gemütsverfassung kippte von unbehaglich Richtung zutiefst beunruhigt – aber da konnte ich ihm wohl nicht helfen...  
  
„John, geh in den Kartenraum und such dir eine Pokerrunde. Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen der Höhe des Einsatzes. Ich komme nach. Und mach dort dein Handy wieder an“, befahl Sherlock schließlich.  
  
Wollte er Mycroft in die Irre führen? Sollte er denken dass wir dort unseren Klienten trafen? Wahrscheinlich...! Ob der wohl wirklich mein Handy anzapfen würde...?  
  
Gab es etwas mit Barrett zu klären was ich nicht wissen sollte?!  
  
  
  
Pokern...  
  
Ich verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, dazu.  
Ich hatte sowieso kaum jemals um Geld gespielt, meine Laune hing knapp über dem Nullpunkt, ich hatte gerade ganz anderes im Kopf und erst recht keinen Bock, dass Professor Superschlau Pik-Ass bei meinem Spiel kiebitzte und mich mit Spott überzog...oder gar später auch noch einstieg und mich ausnahm, wie die viel zitierte Weihnachtsgans...  
  
Ganz schlechte Startbedingungen, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Mieser ging's kaum.  
Natürlich ging es jetzt nicht um mich oder mein Wohlbefinden. Es ging um Barrett. Aber es gefiel mir trotzdem nicht...  
  
Der Kartenraum war auf Deck 6. Ich hatte ihn schnell gefunden.  
  
An einigen Tischen spielten sehr große Stacks mit hohen Blinds und noch dazu Antes...für meine Begriffe jedenfalls...  
Doch dann gab es auch noch eine Fünfer- und eine Sechserrunde, bei denen es etwas gemäßigter zuging. Sie spielten an Tischen, die groß genug waren für neun oder zehn Spieler. Wenn Sherlock nicht zu sehr trödelte, sollte er also noch dazu stoßen können.  
Hatte ich aber auch ein Glück...!  
  
...keine Sorge wegen des Einsatzes..., das sagte er so...! Ich atmete nochmal durch – und näherte mich dann dem Tisch mit den fünf Spielern, vier Männern und einer Frau und fragte, ob ich noch einsteigen könne.  
Die Dealerin informierte mich lächelnd und monoton über die genaue Spielvariante, Tischlimit, Höhe der Blinds und so weiter. Ich bemühte mich, um einen ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck. Da 200 € Minimum waren, aber keiner mit weniger als 600 am Tisch saß, die Frau mit fast 3000 und der junge Schnösel in dem Hoodie mit über 4.5, belastete ich meine Bordkarte cool mit 1000 und dachte: Scheiße... Fast 850 £...! Es ginge ja noch, wenn man nicht nachkaufen könnte...! Wenn man auf keinen grünen Zweig kam, konnte so ein Spiel leicht ein Fass ohne Boden werden...  
Stell dir vor, es wäre bloß Spielgeld...!  
Unsere Positionen wurden vor der nächsten Runde neu ausgelost: Der Hoodie bestand darauf.  
  
Anfangs hatte ich Starthände, die einfach nur unterirdisch waren. Also konzentrierte ich mich auf die Spieler. Der Hoodie spielte aggressiv und machte auf Möchtegernprofi. Die beiden kleinen Stacks kannten sich wohl schon seit Civitavecchia und konnten einander nicht leiden – vielleicht hatten sie sich seither immer wieder gegenseitig abgezockt...? Die Dame machte auf unergründlich, spielte sehr tight und lächelte permanent böse-süffisant. Und dann war da noch ein undurchsichtiger Kerl, der unfairer Weise eine spiegelnde Sonnenbrille trug.  
Bekam er anders kein Pokerface hin?    
So etwas sollte verboten sein. Insgeheim nannte ich ihn schon 'mirror, mirror'...  
...hm...konnte es sein, dass er jedes Mal seine Brille zurechtrückte, wenn er mit einem eher mäßigen Blatt dabei blieb...?  
  
Dann hatte ich 9,8 in Karo. Mittlere suited Connectors – nicht so super, aber einen Versuch wert. Das heißt...je nach dem, was die anderen machten und das war immer auch von der Position abhängig... Der Spieler, der direkt nach den Pflichteinsätzen der Blinds entscheiden muss, ob er passt, mitgeht oder erhöht, sitzt 'under the gun' – klingt gefährlich ...und ist es auch: Wer sich hier mit schlechten und mittelmäßigen Blättern zum Callen oder gar zum Raisen berufen fühlt, muss damit rechnen, dass er mehr Resonanz bekommt als ihm lieb ist – wer jedoch jetzt schon stark erhöht, vergrault möglicherweise den Rest des Tisches und erntet nur einen kleinen Pot. Die Position vor den Blinds dagegen, der (Dealer-)Button hat den größten Spielraum: Er muss nicht mitspielen, um nichts zu verlieren und der Großteil der Spieler hat sich schon vor ihm entscheiden müssen. Die Position davor nennt sich Cut Off und die davor Hijack... (Also wirklich: Mycroft las Fanfiction, weil das vielleicht ein Forum bot. Terroranschläge zu planen...?! ging es mir durch den Kopf.) Die Positionen dazwischen – in dem Fall gab es bloß eine – werden UTG+n durchgezählt...und das traf gerade auf mich zu. Bisher hatte ich 60 € verloren (zweimal als Small Blind, ohne anschließend mitzugehen je 10 und zweimal als Big Blind je 20, da ich später ebenfalls ausgestiegen war). Zwar waren meine Starthände alle so schlecht gewesen, dass man alle meine Laydowns als gute Entscheidung bezeichnen konnte – aber das hob meine Stimmung auch nicht. Und um richtig Druck zu machen, hatte ich gegen den jungen aggressiven Zockertypen einfach zu wenig Chips. Aber jetzt schon nachkaufen? Zugeben, dass ich zu knausrig eingestiegen war? Doppelt peinlich...!  
Also schön: Die Dame 'under the gun' war nur mitgegangen, ich schloss mich an, der Nächste passte, der Hoodie am Button setzte Potgröße, also 70 – hätte ich es doch gelassen...! Obwohl...sonst hatte er gerne auch schon deutlich mehr gesetzt...! Spieglein-Spieglein warf ebenfalls hin, obwohl er ja schon 10 € hatte zahlen müssen und der andere kleine Stack, der ohnehin schon als Big Blind mit zwanzig dabei war, schob weitere 50 in den Pot – dem Zähneknirschen nahe, wie mir schien. Jetzt hatte er nur noch etwa 400 in Reserve – soweit ich sehen konnte, also 20 Bigblinds, da wurde es langsam eng...  
Die Lady überlegte...zu lange...ein Monster konnte sie auch nicht haben, oder? Dann ging sie mit. Ich ebenso...wider besseres Wissen. 290 waren also nun im Pot. Zu viert warteten wir auf den Flop, die ersten drei Gemeinschaftskarten: Karo-As, Pik-Sieben, Karo-Bube.  
Ich hätte es wirklich lassen sollen...! Ich konnte noch einen Flush treffen, wenn ein weiteres Karo kam – allerdings konnte von den anderen drei auch jemand zwei Karo haben von denen eine höher als Neun war – und ich hatte auch noch eine geringe Chance auf eine Straight – aber dann müsste eine Zehn kommen, denn ich hatte bis jetzt einen sogenannten 'gut shot' – also Bauchschuss, weil meine Straße in der Mitte ein Loch hatte. Oder halt noch 5 und 6 oder 10 und Dame... Doch aktuell hatte ich praktisch noch nichts: Es war zu gut, um es wegzuwerfen – aber auch nicht gut genug, um sich zu großen Einsätzen verleiten zu lassen. All in zu gehen, war auch keine Option, da zwei am Tisch saßen, die mich mehrfach in die Tasche stecken konnten...  
Aber nun hatte ja schon die Lady vor mir lange überlegt – und dann doch nur gecheckt... Ich setzte rasch 140 – knapp halbe Potgröße, damit man es nicht für eine 'information bet' halten sollte: Ein nur kleiner Vorstoß um zu sehen, ob noch jemand mitgeht.  
Jetzt war der Hoodie erstmals verunsichert und stieg aus – was uns, glaube ich, alle überraschte...ihn eingeschlossen,  aber er hatte mich halt noch nie spielen sehen...  
Der Rest war mitgegangen: Noch drei Spieler und 710 € im Pot...  
Als Turn kam der Kreuz-König. Der gefiel mir nun gar nicht, er lag jenseits, bzw. oberhalb aller Karten, die mir irgendwie helfen konnten und er machte es wahrscheinlicher, dass jemand anders eine höhere Straße bekommen konnte – falls denn für mich tatsächlich noch eine Zehn kam...    
210 € von dem Geld im Pot war Meines...oder jedenfalls wäre noch zu klären gewesen, ob das nun Spesen sein würden oder nicht...Jedenfalls war es Geld, für das ich mich verantwortlich fühlte...sozusagen... Ich hätte es wohl abschreiben sollen.  
Vielleicht hatte längst jemand ein Paar oder zwei – oder einen Drilling ...oder gar mit Dame, Zehn eine Straße..., die ich sowieso nicht mehr toppen konnte...  
Doch dann ging der eine kleine Stack, der in dieser Runde noch drin war, All in mit seinen restlichen 250, die er noch hatte. Weder die einzige Spielerin am Tisch noch ich, wollten sich von diesem Würstchen vertreiben lassen!  
Nun war der Pot auf 1460 angewachsen... Und ich war mit fast der Hälfte meines Startgeldes dabei. So ein Quatsch...!  
  
Du wirst das mit Anstand verlieren, nahm ich mir vor und gab mich ungerührt.  
   
Aber dann kam tatsächlich die Karo-Dame (wer sagt, dass Diamanten die beste Freunde der Mädels sind?! ...oder sollte sie etwa auch zwei Karos und dabei den König haben? Hatte sie nur deshalb nicht erhöht, damit ich mich in Sicherheit wiegen sollte?)  
Doch nun checkte sie wieder!  
Wenn ich allerdings jetzt noch meine übrigen 480 reinschob, würde ich die Lady wohl nicht vertreiben können. Sie hatte ja noch mehr als viermal so viel...  
Also checkte ich einfach hinterher...und deckte meinen Flush auf.  
Die Lady gab ihre Karten zurück und meinte huldvoll „Nice Hand“ – womit sie endlich meine Vermutung bestätigte, dass sie mit dem Englischen ihre Probleme hatte, denn sie brachte einfach kein 'H' über die dunkel geschminkten Lippen. Der Pleite gegangene Spieler warf fuchsteufelswild zwei Asse auf den Tisch und sprang auf.  
Ich bedankte mich lächelnd für das artige Kompliment und strich den Pot ein.  
  
Sherlock Holmes war mittlerweile eingetroffen - ich hatte nicht genau mitbekommen wann, aber er war längst da, als die Dealerin verkündete: „Der Gentleman gewinnt mit Flush, Ass hoch 1460 €!“  
Doch das herablassende Lächeln, das mich nun streifte, schien zu sagen: War ja klar! Ich wusste, du würdest wieder kleckern, statt anständig einzusteigen!  
Ein Teil von mir hätte am Liebsten alles hingeschmissen! Ja doch, ich hatte neuerdings einen fünfstelligen Betrag auf meinem Konto! Aber das war immer noch ganz neu und ungewohnt für mich! Und es war eine einzige Zahlung innerhalb von fast vier Monaten gewesen – abgesehen von meiner winzigen Pension – mittlerweile natürlich ohne Invalidenrente – und den armseligen Beträgen aus wenigen Tagen Praxis und Pathologie... 850 £ SIND viel für mich, Mr Holmes! Aber wie solltest du das begreifen...!?  
Ich durfte mir jetzt nicht die Laune verderben lassen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan... Vielleicht passte ich besser die nächsten paar Hände, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte...    
  
Zu meiner Verwunderung kam Sherlock jedoch nicht an unseren Tisch – er hatte zugesehen und schnappte sich nun den Verlierer und überredete ihn zum Heads Up!  
Armer Kerl! Gerade war er mit der besten Starthand, die man haben konnte, pleite gegangen. Der musste doch jetzt völlig on tilt sein! – also so stocksauer, dass er lauter unvernünftige Entscheidungen traf...  
  
Dann sollte Mycroft also denken sollen, das sei unser Klient...und das Spiel nur Tarnung?  
  
Und dann bemerkte ich, dass auch er bereits da war: Ich erkannte ihn trotz seiner Maskerade mit Bart und Basecap und  einem roten Trainingsanzug eines – was? – ...belgischen Rudervereins...?!  
  
Schräg hinter Sherlock hockte er an einen verlassenen Tisch und begann...eine Patience zu legen...

 

 

 

 

  
  
♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣ ♢ ♠ ♡ ♣  


 

 

  
  
Einmal Sackgasse und wieder zurück  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eine Weile beobachtete ich Sherlock verstohlen und versuchte schlau aus dem zu werden, was er da mit unserem glücklosen Pokerspieler trieb. Aber ich konnte die das Board – die Gemeinschaftskarten, die offen auf den Tisch kommen – nicht erkennen und oft endete die Runde noch pre-Flop, weil einer der beiden vorzeitig aufgab. Abgesehen davon: Die beiden unterhielten sich! Ein Pokerduell ist nun eigentlich wirklich kein Spiel, bei dem man noch Konversation macht, dazu läuft es viel zu konzentriert und zu schnell ab, man versucht, bestimmte Eindrücke zu vermitteln und den Gegner zu lesen – aber was lief da gerade ab? Small Talk? Oder am Ende gar ein Poker-Coaching?  
Sherlock grinste zu mir herüber und winkte mir mit den Fingern, was ziemlich tuntig wirkte.  
Okay, nein, ich sollte mich konzentrieren...  
Mir fiel auf, dass die Zimmerdecke über den großen Pokertischen mit Spiegeln verkleidet war, so dass Sherlock sehr wohl erkennen konnte, was sich auf unserem Tisch tat...jedenfalls, wenn er schräg nach oben sah und seine Augen scharf genug waren – woran ich keinen Zweifel hatte...  
Inzwischen hatte ich von meinen 1940 € in Chips schon wieder 90 verdaddelt. Da ich nun ein mittleres Paar, 9-9 hatte und am Button saß, schon 120 im Pot waren setzte ich 240. Der restliche kleine Stack sprang ab, der Hoodie zog nach, Spieglein-Spieglein und die Lady ebenfalls. 970 im Pot. Aber der Flop brachte zwei Achten...und ein gepairtes Board ist immer so eine Sache: Jetzt konnte jemand leicht einen Drilling Achten haben...oder sogar ein Full House. Natürlich hätte ich jetzt all in gehen können, so tun, als sei ich mit zwei Achten gestartet...aber wenn jemand anders auch nur eine Acht hatte, kam ich damit nicht durch. Und dann gab es da auch noch einen König...zwei der Karten waren in Kreuz...und ich hatte keines...  
Trotzdem, in meiner Position hätte ich jetzt wohl vorpreschen sollen...sollte ich jemals an ein Poker-Coaching geraten, würde mein Trainer sicher als aller erstes an meiner Einstellung zu meinem Stack arbeiten wollen...  
Als diesmal also Mirror,mirror all in ging, zig ich mich zurück – was im nachhinein auch gut war, denn er hatte schon auf dem Turn einen Flush komplettieren können. Nun hatte er ungefähr so viele Chips wie die Lady – und der Hoodie war auch fast auf das gleiche Niveau zurückgefallen.  
Nachdem ich wieder einige Hände weggeworfen hatte und zweimal nach dem Flop ausgestiegen war, war ich auf 1400 runter und fragte mich, wie lange ich diese Scharade eigentlich noch spielen sollte. Sherlock war aber immer noch mit dem Typen beschäftigt, den ich vorhin vom Tisch genommen hatte und Mycroft bemühte sich immer noch, sie unauffällig zu observieren.  
Was für eine Farce...!  
Aber dann bekam ich Buben. Da ich im Big Blind saß, also schon 20 hatte setzen müssen, noch ehe ich überhaupt meine Karten in Empfang genommen hatte, spielte ich scheinbar lustlos und unberührt weiter, ging einfach mit, als sei mir jetzt schon alles egal, als nach mir erhöht wurde und ehe wir's uns versahen, war der Einsatz auf 480, bevor der Flop kam...anscheinend gab es noch mehr gute Starthände – und der Rest verlor langsam die Geduld... 2400 hätten es nun im Pot sein müssen, aber es waren nur 2340, da der Einzige, der weniger Chips hatte als ich, schon All in war – allerdings hatte er sehr schlechte Laune: Entweder ärgerte er sich jetzt, dass er nicht früher schon nachgekauft hatte, weil sein Blatt gut war, oder er war on tilt und im Kamikaze-Modus... Da stand er nun als Einziger – denn wer all in geht, hat sich zu erheben, denn es kann nun leicht passieren, dass er den Tisch ohnehin verlassen muss – und hatte finster die Arme ineinander geschlagen  
Der Flop bestand aus Sieben, Ass und einer Dame. Letztere zwei waren für mich also sogenannte Overcards und wenn von den anderen jemand ein Ass und oder eine Dame auf der Hand hatte, dann lag er oder sie jetzt vorne. Ansonsten war der Flop „Rainbow“ – also drei von den vier verschiedenen „Farben“, damit wurde ein Flush unwahrscheinlich, was diesmal ganz für mich ganz gut war... Aber ich hatte nun die Faxen dicke: Entweder ich konnte nach dieser Hand rüber zu Sherlock spazieren, um mal zu sehen, was mein 'Schatz' da inzwischen so trieb, weil ich dann pleite war (und nachkaufen würde ich nicht!) – oder ich kassierte endlich mal einen anständigen Pot...!  
Also setzte ich noch die restlichen 920 und stand ebenfalls auf...aber die anderen drei zogen nach!  
Auf dem Turn folgte noch eine Dame!  
Na, schön, dachte ich: Das war's dann ja wohl...!    
Jetzt wurde es ganz wild, denn auch die drei hohen Stacks kannten nun kein Halten mehr – zuletzt waren praktisch alle all in, bis auf den Hoodie, der immer noch ein paar Chips Rest hatte. Aber nur höchstens zwei von ihnen konnten eine Dame haben... Oder war tatsächlich jemand mit einem Paar Damen gestartet?  
Da wir nun alle unsere Karten aufdeckten, weil ja sowieso niemand mehr erhöhen konnte, zeigte sich: Der Hoodie und Mirror,Mirror hatten je eine Dame und ihre Kicker zählten in diesem Fall sowieso nicht, weil beide unter Sieben lagen, so dass sie sich den Pot teilen würden, falls nichts mehr passierte, die Lady hatte ein Ass, so dass sie noch gewinnen konnte, wenn noch ein Ass auf den Tisch kam...  
Ich lag also ganz hinten, aber ich konnte das Ganze sowieso nur noch beobachten. Natürlich – wie das so üblich ist standen wir nun auch noch alle um den Tisch herum – auch der Hoodie hatte sich mit einem Gruß an die Lady – lässig Kaugummi kauend – aufgerafft. Dann kam tatsächlich noch ein Bube auf dem River – ! Ich hatte nun also wirklich ein Full House – mit meinem Drilling Buben und den beiden Damen vom Board!  
Ich gewann also den Main-Pot 6020 (den Rest, also den Sidepot, teilten sich Hoodie und Spieglein-Spieglein, da ihre Einlagen ja höher gewesen waren als meine) was ein Plus von über 4200 £ bedeutete.  
Die beiden pleite gegangenen Spieler beschlossen nachzukaufen, aber ich bat um Nachsicht und bot der Lady pro forma eine Revanche für die nächste Gelegenheit an, ließ mich auszahlen und ein ordentliches Trinkgeld für die Belegschaft springen.  
  
Gerade wollte ich zu Sherlocks Tisch gehen, als er auch schon an meiner Seite auftauchte.  
„Na, Schatz? Glück im Spiel?“ raunte er gegen meine Schläfe und legte Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um meine Schultern.  
„Ich hoffe, nicht nur da...oder muss ich befürchten, dass du mich nur des Geldes wegen abschleppen willst?“ konterte ich.  
„Dann lass uns auf ein paar Runden Heads Up in die Kabine verschwinden“, säuselte er anzüglich. Der kleine Seitenblick in Richtung des einsamen Ruderers entging mir nicht...  
„Wo ich dich zweifellos als erster dazu bringen werde, den Kopf zu verlieren“, gab ich zurück und schlang meinerseits einen Arm um Sherlocks Taille.  
„Oh, ja...höchste Zeit, dass ich mir von dir mal wieder das Gehirn rausvögeln lasse, mein Herz-Bube...!“  
„Okay, das reicht....!“ murmelte ich in sein Ohr und musste trotzdem kichern, weil sein versautes Grinsen einfach zum Totlachen war...!  
Wir machten uns also daran, aus dem Raum zu schlendern, als Sherlock begeisternd kreischend bei Mycroft anhielt, auf seine Patience zeigte und rief: „Oh, Johnny, sieh mal! Der Herr hat doch hier glatt einen Buben auf einen König gelegt! Wir sind nicht allein!“  
„God shave the king!“ rief ich und zwinkerte dem bärtigen und völlig verdatterten Mycroft zu, dann verkrümelten wir uns kichernd nach draußen, wo ich sofort mein Handy ausmachte.  
„Was hast du mit diesem Typen angestellt? Denkst du wirklich, dass Myc ihn nun für unseren Klienten hält?“ japste ich.  
„Ganz bestimmt tut er das...! Und sieh dich vor: Mein Schüler wird ab jetzt bestimmt viel besser pokern!“ feixte der Detektiv und freute sich diebisch – doch dann sah er mich beinahe ernst an: „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin...ich glaube ich war ziemlich ...nicht-gut...aber – dieser Auftrag...!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „...nein, das ist keine Entschuldigung...“  
„Schon gut...“, lenkte ich ein.  
Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt darauf dringen müssen, dass Sherlock sich mit Mycroft traf... – aber dazu war die Stimmung zwischen uns gerade zu gut...  
Allerdings hielt das nicht lange an.  
Auf unserer Kabine angekommen, überlegte ich einen Tee zu bestellen und suchte nach der Telefonnummer für den Service.  
„Schlaf besser eine Weile, so lange sich nichts tut“, riet Sherlock.  
„Aber du bleibst hier?“ fragte ich.  
Er nickte müde: „Ich muss nachdenken...“  
Dann packte er eine Schachtel Nikotinpflaster aus und bestückte seufzend seinen linken Unterarm damit.  
Ich zog nur Schuhe und Jackett aus und legte mich aufs Bett, von wo aus ich ihn beobachtete: Dieses Rätsel machte ihm anscheinend wirklich zu schaffen...  
  
  
„Aaach, VERDAMMT...!!!“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Halbschlaf hoch. Leicht desorientiert sah ich mich um und erblickte Sherlock der mitten im Raum stand – die Arme erhoben und in scheinbar sinnlosem Gefuchtel erstarrt.  
  
Er schwankte leicht...dann sah er mich wirr an und fand halbwegs in die Realität zurück...  
  
„...oh...! Entschuldige, bitte...“, murmelte er betreten – suchte dann am Tisch Halt und sank ungewohnt steif und eckig auf einen Stuhl, wo er die Unterarme auf die Rückenlehne legte und mit einem leisen Ächzen seinen Kopf darauf bettete.  
  
„Sherlock?! Geht's dir nicht gut?“ fragte ich alarmiert und kroch über die Matratze in seine Richtung, ehe ich das Bett verließ, mich vor ihn auf den Boden hockte und meine Hand in seinen Nacken legte.  
Er war da total verspannt und die Muskeln waren richtig kalt...  
„Hey, was hast du?“  
„Ich...“ er schluckte. „...ich komme mit diesem Mist einfach nicht klar...“, stöhnte er kläglich. Er klang wie ein kleiner Junge, dem die Mathehausaufgaben total über den Kopf gewachsen sind.  
„Du brauchst eine Pause...“, stellte ich fest. In einigen Stunden würde er zu einer Massage gehen können, aber das dauerte zu lange... Erstens benötigte er letzt Linderung und zweitens: Er wäre sowieso nicht gegangen: Mit den Fessel- und Strangulationsmalen schon gar nicht!  
„Ach, doch nicht jetzt schon!“ fauchte er und ich musste lächeln.  
„Erinnerst du dich, als du das HWS-Syndrom simuliert hast“, fragte ich Kopf schüttelnd.  
„Was? Das willst du mir jetzt vorhalten?“ schnappte er gequält.  
„Unsinn! Aber du bist gerade dicht dran! – und du sitzt schon fast richtig für eine Massage: Zieh das Hemd aus und setz dich ganz verkehrt rum auf den Stuhl...“  
Er gehorchte. Unterdessen stöberte ich im Badezimmer unter den bereitgestellten Pflegeproduktpäckchen, wusch mir die Hände warm und plünderte zwei Tütchen Bodylotion – sonst hätten wir allenfalls Sonnencreme gehabt.  
Ich begann an der unteren Spitze des Trapezmuskels und arbeitete mich langsam nach oben. Sherlock versteifte sich wieder und wieder vor Schmerz.  
„Du musst locker lassen...!“ redete ich ihm ständig zu.  
Immer wieder gab er unter leisem Ächzen nach, zwang sich verbissen dazu, seine Muskeln zu entspannen, ohne dabei loszuwinseln.  
„Atmen, nicht die Luft anhalten!“ befahl ich sanft...und hoffte, das er mein Grinsen nicht heraushörte.    
Sherlock gab mit einem ganz leisen Wimmern nach, sog aber bald schon zischend die Luft ein...  
„Soll ich aufhören...?“ fragte ich schließlich doch verunsichert.  
„Nein, mach weiter...“, flüsterte er schwach.  
Knapp hinter seinem Schädel stieß ich dann auf richtige, kompakte Knubbel, die mir unter den Fingern hinterlistig hin und her sprangen, ehe sie sich endlich auflösten.  
Sherlock stöhnte erleichtert und rang nach Luft.  
„Bist du okay?“  
„Etwas schwindlig...“, gestand er mit schwacher Stimme.  
Okay, dachte ich. Das reicht!  
„Komm hoch...ab ins Bett mit dir...“ Ich zog ihn auf die Füße, aber er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten und klammerte sich hilflos an meine Schulter.  
„John..., was...was ist mit mir...?“ hauchte er beunruhigt.  
„Das geht gleich wieder“, versprach ich. „Du musst dich hinlegen.“  
Er kroch gehorsam ins Bett und krallte sich in die Polster.  
„Was...was ist mit den Stabilisatoren...?“ murmelte er verwirrt.  
„Nur Durchblutungsstörungen, Sherlock. Du brauchst etwas Schlaf.“  
„Aber dann mussuu aufpassen...“, nuschelte er benommen. „Lass mich bloß nichschlaafwannln, hörsuu...?“    
„Aber, sicher. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, versprach ich und deckte ihn zu.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn und beobachtete das blasse, hagere Gesicht, aus dem langsam jegliche Spannung wich...  
  
  
„...John...?“ stammelte er kraftlos.  
„Ja?“  
„Dein Traum ...letzte Nacht... Als du getroffen wurdest...War ich da wieder so ...herzlos...?“  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren, was er meinte: Ich hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen erzählt, dass ich geträumt hatte, wir seien mit Mrs Hudson und Moriarty an Bord! Und in meinem Albtraum war seine Faszination für den Kriminellen größer gewesen, als das Mitgefühl für unsere Vermieterin!  
„Nein, warst du nicht“, versicherte ich und musste schlucken, ehe ich genauer werden konnte. „Als ich im Sterben lag, hast du mich in den Armen gehalten...  
Er nickte matt...öffnete die Lippen, schloss sie wieder....fest diesmal ...und schluckte ebenfalls.  
  
Dann...  
„...lass mich nich so lang schlaafn, hörsuu? Nich länger als drei Stunnn...“  
  
  
Und dann war er auch schon weg.  
Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie fertig ihn das machte! Ging es ihm nun schon wie Barrett? Lastete die Verantwortung für diese Dreieinhalbtausend Menschen nun auch so schwer auf seinen Schultern? Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich! Wo war seine kaltschnäuzige Distanz, die mich sonst zur Weißglut trieb?  
Aber vielleicht rang er mit dieser Frage ja schon seit einer Woche, hatte es bloß in sich reingefressen...  
Kein Wunder...da wären auch ganz andere Menschen unleidlich und grob geworden!  
  
Und vielleicht lag es ja außerdem noch ein bisschen an Mycroft, wer weiß...  
  
Aber auch ich war müde und spürte langsam eine leicht betäubende Kühle meinen Rücken hinauf kriechen... Leise holte ich mir einen Bademantel und dazu eine Cola aus der Minibar. Wenn ich jetzt nicht durchhielt, würde Sherlock nicht nochmal wagen einzuschlafen und das durfte nicht passieren! Wenn die Cola nur nicht so kalt gewesen wäre...! Ich wickelte mich in meine Decke und blieb aufrecht neben dem schlafenden Detektiv sitzen.  
  
  
Irgendwann seufzte er im Halbschlaf...begann dann halb automatisch, seine Gliedmaßen zusammenzusuchen – so kam es mir zumindest vor – und zog sich in eine kauernde Stellung zusammen, ehe er sich langsam hochstützte.  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“ flüsterte ich.  
„...ja..., geht wieder..., danke...“ Er zog sich weiter hoch und lehnte sich neben mich an die Wand. „Aber jetzt bist du dran...“  
„Da sag ich nicht nein...“, erwiderte ich dankbar und ließ mich auf die Matratze hinuntergleiten.  
„Was machen wir heute?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete.  
„Das sehen wir dann schon...“  
Ich war zu müde, um gegen diese schwammige Auskunft zu protestieren und gab mich zufrieden.    
„Du mussnich Wache haldn...“, nuschelte ich müde. „Aber bitte sprich mit Mycroft! Er haddas erns' gemeint ...midDunesien... Anscheinend hälder's für'n Pulverfass. Und er will vorher von Bord gehen...  – ...wobei ich mich frage, wie er das machen will... Irgendwas muss er mit dir bereden, was ich nicht hören soll...“  
Ich hob nochmal die Lider und sah in zwei ernste hellblaugrüne Augen.  
„Du denkst, es muss sein...?“ seufzte er.  
„Er macht sich Sorgen..., wirklich...“, versicherte ich. „Er ist extra selber hergekommen...ich meine, klar, er kann sich jeden Reisekomfort leisten, aber immerhin...  
Sherlock nickte schicksalergeben und schleppte sich unter die Dusche...  
  
Dass er bald darauf unsere gemeinsame Kabine wieder verließ, bekam ich schon nicht mehr mit...  
  
  
  
  
Ich glitt langsam wieder ins Bewusstsein und dehnte genüsslich in Zeitlupe meine vom Schlaf noch angenehm schweren Glieder, ehe ich sie erneut zusammenfaltete. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, saß Sherlock neben mir und schmunzelte triumphierend auf mich hinunter.  
  
Es blitzte.  
  
„W-was?“ stammelte ich verdutzt.  
  
Er hatte mich fotografiert.  
  
„Ich hatte doch recht...“, kicherte er selbstgefällig.  
  
„Womit?“  
  
„Mit dem Igelchen. Ein kleiner zusammengerollter Igel. Im Winterschlaf...“  
  
Ach, also wirklich...!  
  
„Unsere Tarnung zeigt seltsame Nebenwirkungen bei dir...“, stellte ich fest.  
  
„Und du hast magische Hände. Ich habe erst später gemerkt, wie blockiert das alles war...kein Wunder, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte...“  
  
„Magie...? Seit wann glaubst du an soetwas...?“ spottete ich geschmeichelt und kroch nochmal tiefer in die Decke hinein, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ein wenig rot zu werden.    
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine...“  
„Dann...hast du einen Durchbruch!?“ fragte ich aufgeregt.  
  
„Nein, das noch nicht... Na, komm, mach dich fertig zum Frühstück...“  
  
  
Der Tag begann unwirklich friedlich und harmonisch. Sogar Sherlock frühstückte eine Kleinigkeit – auch wenn es nur ein wenig Rührei und Toast war. Allerdings enthielt mein Teegedeck eine Nachricht: Auf der Servierte stand: 'Ich gehe in einer Stunde von Bord und ich bitte euch beide, mit mir zu kommen! MH'  
Ich zeigte sie Sherlock.  
„Ich weiß...“, sagte er nur und auf seinen Zügen lag ein ungewohnt weises, nachsichtiges Lächeln.  
Wie wollte Mycroft das machen? Wir würden den ganzen Tag auf See sein und am nächsten Morgen Tunesien erreichen...?  
  
  
Später saßen wir auf dem hinteren Sonnendeck – beide angezogen, Sherlock hinter einer Zeitung verschanzt, ich wieder mit meinem Roman.  
Mycroft lümmelte ebenfalls in einem Liegestuhl hinter den rosa Seiten der Financial Times in seinem Hawaiihemd – das er zweifellos auch getragen hatte, als er sich in den frühen Morgenstunden mit Sherlock getroffen haben musste.  
Hin und wieder wechselten die beiden einen Blick – ungewohnt einvernehmlich, wie mir schien, wenn mir uch das bittende Drängen in Mycrofts sonst so oberflächlichen grauen Augen nicht entging...  
  
Ein kleines, rotes, ferngesteuertes Auto kurvte zwischen uns herum...dann rammte es mit mehrmaligen Anläufen Sherlocks Füße und Stuhlbeine.  
Nach einer Weile erschien der kleine Junge, den Sherlock gestern so vergrault hatte – seine Mama hinter ihm. Als er sich umdrehte, warf sie ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
  
„Ehm... Tschuldigung... Ich üb' das noch, Sir...“ Damit nahm er sein Auto unter den Arm und trollte sich. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da kam das kleine Vehikel wieder zurück und nervte von Neuem.  
  
Ein Typ mit Fernglas spähte in Fahrtrichtung übers Meer und murmelte: „Das ist aber nicht ganz der richtige Kurs... – he! Stuart?!" rief er laut.  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Laufen wir Menorca an? Mahon?“ verlangte er zu wissen.  
„Das wäre doch völlig außerplanmäßig...“, wand sich der Stewart.  
„Na, eben! Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Wir machen ja kaum noch Fahrt...?“ hakte er befehlsgewohnt nach.  
  
Sherlock beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
  
Mycroft war plötzlich in unsere Mitte getreten und hockte sich zwischen unseren Stühlen nieder und sah bittend erst zu Sherlock, dann zu mir und schließlich wieder zu einem Bruder.  
„Letztes Angebot. Bitte! Kommt mit mir von Bord. Jetzt gleich!“ beschwor er uns ernst.  
„John? Ich komme alleine klar, wirklich – “, begann Sherlock an mich gewandt.  
„Was? Auf keinen Fall! Ich bleibe natürlich! Gute Reise, Mr Holden, und schönen Urlaub noch...“  
„Ja..., auch von mir“, pflichtete Sherlock sanft bei: „Gute Reise! ...bis bald!“  
  
Es verschlug mir fast den Atem, als Sherlock sich so verabschiedete. Weder in seinem Blick noch in seiner Stimme lag auch nur eine Spur von Ironie. Mycroft nickte knapp und kehrte zu Liegestuhl und Zeitung zurück, als sei nichts geschehen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erschien eine Swat-Einheit auf dem Deck und verhaftete Mike Holden, der widerstandslos mitkam. Er hätte uns jetzt einfach als Komplizen verpfeifen können, um uns aus der Schusslinie zu haben, aber er tat es nicht...  
  
Als das kleine Polizeimotorboot Richtung Mahon davon flitzte, stand Sherlock neben mir und sah ihm nach. Dann murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen: „Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff... Jetzt können wir loslegen, John. Es gibt nämlich eine dritte Leiche...“      
  
  
  
  


 

 


	97. Ein Tag Erholung auf See

  
  
  
  
"Ein Tag Erholung auf See". so hatte es für diesen Tag in unserem Reiseplan gestanden...  
  
Arglosigkeit hatte wie eine Membran um mein Bewusstsein gelegen...und wurde nun durchstoßen von einer Information, die mich total überrumpelte.  
„Sag das nochmal...“, gab ich mechanisch zurück.  
Glücklicherweise war Sherlock heute außergewöhnlich hellhörig für meine Verfassung und begriff, dass ich gerade überfordert war. Also verkündete er ein wenig wehleidig: „Schatz... Ich habe Kopfschmerzen...hätte mir eine Sonnenbrille mitnehmen sollen. Ich geh mich ein bisschen hinlegen...“ Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss schien er sich verabschieden zu wollen, aber ich sagte natürlich: „Warte, ich komme mit..., mir wird eh' zu warm hier...“ ...und letzteres stimmte sogar...  
  
Er schlug wirklich den Weg zu Deck 10 ein! War der Mord so nahe bei unserem Quartier geschehen? Aber dann verstand ich es: Er wollte wirklich auf unsere Kabine.  
„Was ...was ist denn jetzt? Seit wann weißt du von einer dritten Leiche?!“ fragte ich irritiert, als ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte.  
Er machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand.  
„Moment...diese Tasche...?“  
Was war das plötzlich für eine komische, bunte Badetasche, die er da mit hereingebracht hatte?! Die sah ich zum ersten Mal...!  
„Setz dich, John. Es wird schneller gehen, wenn du mich einfach erklären lässt“, sagte er ruhig.  
Erklären? echote es in meinem Gehirn. Das wäre ja mal wirklich eine erfreuliche neue Entwicklung...! – ...sei still und hör einfach zu, sonst ruinierst du's noch...!  
Also gehorchte ich wortlos und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.  
„Als ich heute früh von Mycroft zurück hierher wollte, habe ich Charles gesehen, er war gerade mit Briggs unterwegs und warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu. Aber er sah so bleich und verstört aus, dass ich sicher bin, dass wir eine Leiche haben! Ich hab nur den Kopf geschüttelt und den Finger an die Lippen gelegt. Gleich darauf hab ich ihm gemailt: 'Ich möchte heute ausschlafen, bitte stör mich nicht, ich melde mich dann, aber sicher nicht vor zehn, es hat ja keine Eile.Und warte noch ab mit der Post.'  Ich wusste, dass Mycroft so etwas plante und wollte nicht riskieren, dass er uns hier doch noch Polizei auf den Hals hetzt. Ich weiß also auch noch nicht, um wen es sich handelt und – “  
„Aber es muss Mrs Mallory sein!“ platzte ich heraus. „Was ist mit – “  
„Behauptet wer?“   
  
...der anonyme Briefeschreiber! „...oh...?! Ja..., natürlich...!“ stammelte ich verdattert.  
  
Sherlock nickte langsam und bedeutungsschwer. „Ich war so ein Idiot! Du hast es bereits verstanden! Aber ich habe nach etwas genialem, etwas außergewöhnlich cleverem gesucht...! Aaach!“ Verärgert und beschämt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Verdammt..., ich wage es nicht, mir zu überlegen, wie lange ich wohl ohne Poker gebraucht hätte, um es zu durchschauen...oder ob mir mein Unterbewusstsein deshalb Poker vorgeschlagen hat...“  
„Es war eine Art...Bluff?!“ fragte ich. „Die Vorankündigung sollte uns in die Irre führen! Wir sollten denken, wenn die zwei alten Ladies sicher sind, geschieht erstmal nichts?!“  
„Idiotisch, oder? – John! Ich bin sozusagen Opfer meiner eigenen...mentalen Genusssucht geworden! Ich wollte eine genialen Irren! Einen Serientäter! Einen, der sich selbst seine Aufgabe erschwert, um zu zeigen, wie geschickt er ist! Also habe ich ihm geglaubt! –  John, ich zweifle wirklich an meinem Verstand! So, so etwas...Hundsdämliches!!!“  
Er war auf und ab getigert und ließ sich nun aufs Bett plumpsen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
Ein Teil von mir amüsierte sich über seine komische Verzweiflung – ein anderer wollte ihn schon trösten, ihm ausreden, dass er es hätte eher begreifen müssen...  
...Nein, du kannst dich ruhig auch mal so fühlen... – geändert hätte es ja wohl nichts...!  
„Aber...wozu diese...Verwirrung...?“ fragte ich stattdessen.   
„Muss ich dir das erklären? Du spielst doch schon viel länger Poker als ich: Er hatte eine schlechte Starthand und das wusste er. Sagen wir mal: Das Motiv ist einfach zu offensichtlich. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wagte er es trotzdem. Geldnot vielleicht. Er eröffnete die Runde, indem er Barrett diese...Warnungen zukommen ließ und – an Bord kam und dann – um im Pokerjargon zu bleiben, wartete er ab, welche Karten auf den Tisch kommen würden: Und es war ein König und eine Art ...Joker. Und dann setzte er so, dass wir denken sollten, er habe getroffen. Ein klassischer Bluff...“  
„Moment..., ich versteh das noch nicht...“, grübelte ich.  
„Das ist es ja doch! Es ist nicht logisch! – und genau das war mein Denkfehler, dass ich die Logik darin gesucht habe! John, wir haben hier keinen cleveren Täter! ...sondern einen, der sich für geistreich hält! Und für den Tod des alten Jenkins und unserer blinden Passagierin kann er ebenso wenig etwas, wie du für die Gemeinschaftskarten beim Poker letzte Nacht!“  
„Stopp mal...! Also, dann waren es wirklich keine Morde; er tut nur so, als wären diese Todesfälle irgendwie Teil seines Rachefeldzuges gegen Barrett! – Aber wie hat er denn überhaupt von dieser blinden Passagierin wissen können?!“   
“Du legst den Finger auf den wunden Punkt: Hier zeigt sich, wie blöd unser Gegner eigentlich ist! Er wollte besonders schlau sein, und hat sich quasi verplappert!“  
„Okay...“, stimmte ich zögerlich zu. „Aber ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich das schon gänzlich durchschaue...“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „So lange ich noch nicht weiß, wer das Opfer ist, habe ich auch noch keinen Schimmer, wer hier Barrett das Leben zur Hölle macht. Aber ich beginne, das Muster zu erkennen, nämlich, dass es eigentlich noch gar keines gibt – vor allem – “ Er seufzte abgrundtief. „...habe ich meinen Denkfehler erkannt!“  
Er stand auf und kramte in der fremden Badetasche – zum Vorschein kam – : Das rote Auto mitsamt der Fernsteuerung, das er im Schrank verschwinden ließ!  
„Du...hast dem Kleinen sein Spielzeug geklaut?“ fragte ich entgeistert.  
„Also, bitte, ja?! Ich habe es geborgt!“ entrüstete er sich.  
„Hm..., so wie den Bus, ja? Moment! Willst du damit in den Luftschacht?“   
„Du bist ja richtig scharfsinnig heute, kommt das vom Pokern?“  
„Also wenn Barrett da durchpasst, dann schaffen du oder ich das doch auch!“  
„Klar, aber wenn das Auto erwischt wird, war es nur ein Spiel...“, grinste er und wandte sich zur Tür.   
„Ah, klar...“ Ich räusperte mich verlegen. „Moment noch, Sherlock...ich muss dir auch noch etwas erklären. Auch etwas, das warten musste, bis...bis du mit Mycroft gesprochen hast...zumindest...“  
Ich sah sofort Misstrauen und Wut eine Falte auf seiner Stirn zusammenschieben.  
„Du hast ja selbst gemerkt, dass er sich Sorgen macht“, begann ich. „Und du kannst dir denken, dass er...wie soll ich sagen...? Dass er auch versucht hat, auf mich einzuwirken. Und dann hat er mir einen Vorschlag gemacht...Also, mittlerweile denke ich: Ihm ist völlig klar, dass das wirklich zu weit ginge, sonst hätte er diese Idee wahrscheinlich auch schon längst in die Tat umgesetzt! Er...hätte es längst machen können... Vielleicht wollte er meine Meinung dazu, vielleicht dachte er insgeheim, dass ich ihm zuraten würde, oder – ach ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Bitte, Sherlock..., sei nicht sauer auf ihn, er meinte es gut. Er hat mir sogar vorgeschlagen, ja, mich darum gebeten, ihm gar nicht zu sagen, ob ich ...wirklich zu diesem Mittel greife. Es sollte wirklich nur eine Art Sicherungsleine sein – also wie beim Bergsteigen oder...am Hochseil...“, setzte ich rasch hinzu – weil es mir schon wieder viel zu sehr nach Hundeleine klang...!“  
„Was. Hat. er. Getan?“ fragte Sherlock leise und mühsam beherrscht.  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
„Er schlug vor, ich könnte dir unbemerkt einen GPS-Chip spritzen, um dich im Notfall schnellstmöglich wieder zu finden.“  
So, jetzt war es raus.  
Sherlock starrte mich an.  
„Erst hab ich kategorisch abgelehnt. Aber er bestand darauf, dass ich das Equipment an mich nehme. Und wie gesagt, er schlug vor, ich solle es ihm gar nicht sagen, falls ich es benutze... Ich hatte wirklich nie vor, es heimlich bei dir zu verwenden, aber ich dachte, damit er Ruhe gibt und wer weiß, ob wir das nicht nochmal verwenden können, irgendwie... Also hab die Sachen im Tresor einschließen lassen. Zumal ich unsicher war, ob ihn nicht vielleicht der Sender als nächstes zu unserem Klienten führen würde...“  
„...dieses intrigante Aas...!“ flüsterte Sherlock erbost.  
„Siehst du, deshalb hatte ich überlegt, es einfach über Bord zu werfen und nicht darüber zu reden! Ich meine, natürlich ist der Vorschlag ungeheuerlich! Aber...er meint es gut. Sei bitte nicht so sauer!“  
Ich fühlte mich scheußlich! Vorhin hatte ich dieses stumme Einvernehmen zwischen den Brüdern beobachtet – und nun hatte ich es selbst zerstört! Hätte ich doch die Klappe gehalten! Hätte ich doch einfach bei nächster Gelegenheit diesen unseligen Kram aus dem Versteck geholt und entsorgt!   
„Sherlock! Er hat im Februar schonmal so eine Bemerkung gemacht...ironisch...aber das heißt, der Gedanke war schon da! Er hätte es leicht machen lassen können, als du...mit dem Zolpidem experimentiert hast...!“   
Sherlock erhob sich mit starrer Miene: „Wir haben einen Fall zu lösen, John. Den Hinweis mit der Post hast du verstanden, hoffe ich?“ Er holte einen Beutel aus seinen Koffer und warf ihn mir zu. Er enthielt Latexhandschuhe, Plastiktüten und ähnliches: Ich würde ihn tragen müssen, denn er passte nicht als Accessoire zu dem gut gekleideten Detektiv...    
„Barrett soll nach wie vor über die Drohungen oder was immer es nun ist, Stillschweigen bewahren...“, übersetzte ich resigniert.  
„Genau. Komm. Die Brückenführung muss jeden Moment zu Ende sein.“  
  
  
Als wir auf der Brücke eintrafen, hielt der Zweite Offizier gerade einen weitschweifigen Vortrag, während etwas abseits an einem separaten Schaltpult Barrett saß. An diesem Pult hatte sich Cdr Carrara so angelehnt, dass er den Ranghöheren unauffällig fast komplett abschirmte. Wir warteten ab, bis die Meute nach draußen strömte.  
Charles sah elend aus. Als er uns entdeckte, schöpfte er Atem und richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf. Tony machte ein wenig Platz, blieb aber ganz in seiner Nähe.   
„Morgen, die Herren...“, murmelte Barrett und raffte sich zu einem matten Lächeln auf. „Tony...würdest du...würdest du mitkommen, wenn du nicht zu müde bist...?“ bat er beinahe kläglich.  
„Aber natürlich!“ versicherte dieser.  
  
Stumm brachen wir auf. Zu meiner Überraschung stiegen wir schon auf Deck 15 wieder aus und gingen bugwärts; dabei kamen wir an einigen Reinigungskräften vorbei, die sich gerade die Kabinen vorknöpften.   
An einer Luxussuite hing ein Schild mit der Info: „Klimaanlage defekt“.  
Tony sah sich kurz um, öffnete mit einer Keycard, die eine Art Generalschlüssel zu sein schien und ließ uns ein.  
In der geräumigen Kabine lag ein älterer Herr im Bett: Seidener Pyjama und Morgenrock, die Pantoffeln standen geordnet davor. Zwei Sektgläser nebst Flasche. Aperol und Kühler auf einem Tisch, ein wenig Unordnung auf einem zusätzlichen Schlafsofa mit Polstern und Decken...und einem offenen, durchwühlten Koffer darauf. Seine Kleidung vom Vortag – ein teuer wirkender und gleichzeitig überraschend sportlich-legerer Anzug dagegen hing ordentlich auf einem Stummen Diener.   
„Fernando Gomes, langjähriger und häufiger Gast unserer Flotte“, seufzte Barrett. „Die Landgänge und die Reiserouten waren ihm egal. Er liebte es einfach, in so einer Luxussuite zu hausen und das Leben an Bord zu genießen, manchmal nutzte er den Golfsimulator oder den Billardraum, manchmal spielte er...Ich glaube, er fühlte sich hier sicher, hatte seine Ruhe. Unter Fremden...“  
„Tagsüber ließ er sich gelegentlich...ehem...Damenbesuch kommen...“, ergänzte Tony anzüglich. „Um fünf Uhr 30 bekam er laut Chefsteward immer einen Saft aus frischen Früchten auf die Kabine und ein ganz bestimmtes Müsli, das ...ach, was weiß ich: Der Dinkel musste fünf Stunden eingeweicht sein und und die Irgendwas-Sprossen in französischem Gebirgsquellwasser gezogen und so..., naja...jedenfalls...sehr speziell!“  
„Verstehe... Ein Gesundheitsapostel.“  
„Naja, der Erfolg gibt ihm recht, nicht? Aber auch wenn er ein solches Frühstück einnahm, anschließend über das Deck zu joggen und dann ein paar Runden zu schwimmen pflegte, gegen Abend oder auch schon am Nachmittag trank er auch gerne mal ein Glas... vor allem, wenn er Damenbesuch hatte...“  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen bereits Latexhandschuhe übergestreift und seine Taschenlupe hervor geholt. Gerade nahm er die beiden Gläser in Augenschein.  
„Also, hatte er gestern ...Damenbesuch?“ fragte ich. „Und wer besorgte ihm den? Stewards oder so?“  
„Ja, klar...beliebte Nebeneinnahmequelle: Gefälligkeiten für Gäste...“  
„Aber so wie Sie das sagen, eigentlich nicht erlaubt...?“  
„Eigentlich, genau. Einmal sollen die Servicekräfte natürlich auch Sonderwünsche erfüllen – aber nicht auf Kosten der Aufgaben, für die sie eigentlich bezahlt werden und...Unbefugte an Bord zu bringen, ist streng genommen ein schwerer Verstoß: Jemand könnte Krankheiten einschleppen, oder Bomben deponieren, Asylsuchende könnten an Bord geschmuggelt werden – oder geschützte Wildtiere. Aber bei Gästen wie ihm wird gerne mal ein Auge zugedrückt...“  
„Oder auch zwei, oder drei...!“ spottete Barrett bitter.  
„Ich schätze, wir haben hier einige bildschöne Fingerabdrücke...“, befand Sherlock und betrachtete eines der Gläser. „Kein Lippenstift...“ Er deckte ohne Umschweife den Toten auf...nahm seinen Schritt in Augenschein, schnappte die Hosenbeine und zog daran –   
  
„Was ist hier los!?“  
  
Die Tür war aufgestoßen worden und ein kleiner, gedrungener Fünfziger mit Halbglatze und cholerischer Gesichtsfarbe in einem maßgeschneiderten hellen Anzug baute sich im Eingang auf. Schräg hinter ihm standen ein älterer Steward und Dr Brewer.  
  
„Mr Briggs!“ ächzte Barrett. „Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, ist ein Detektiv an Bord. Ich dachte, nach der Aufregung letzte Nacht würden Sie noch Ruhe brauchen – “  
„Papperlapapp! Ruhe! Sie hätten mir Bescheid geben müssen! Schlimm genug, dass es heute morgen schon diese Verhaftung gab! Was ist nur los auf diesem Trip!?“  
„Mr Briggs, Dr. Sherman Ezard, mein Kollege, Dr. Carpenter“, sagte Sherlock rasch. „Sie verzeihen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht die Hand gebe, wir sind mitten in der Spurensicherung. Eh, Steward? Señor Gomes hat doch sicher seine Kleidung nicht selbst in den Schrank gehängt. Ich muss wissen, ob etwas fehlt, was noch in seinem Koffer hätte sein müssen und ob er etwas im Tresor aufbewahren ließ. John? Sieh dir die Leiche an...“ Er verschwand im Badezimmer.  
„Ich hätte es trotzdem BEGRÜSST, wenn Sie mir Ihren...zu lang geratenen Hercule Poirot zunächst vorgestellt hätten! Schließlich sind Sie hier nur der Captain!“  
„Aye, Admiral!“ bemerkte Barrett trocken, sah aber aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.  
„Was der Captain sagen will: Der Zeitpunkt war günstig, diese Suite unauffällig zu betreten. Auch uns ist Diskretion überaus wichtig!“ betonte Cdr Carrara.  
Ich besah mir den von Sherlock so pietätlos entblößten Toten genauer. Es wies nichts darauf hin, dass er Sex gehabt hatte...einige Zeit zuvor möglicherweise schon – aber ehe er ein letztes Mal Körperhygiene betrieben und sich in einen frischen Pyjama gewandet hatte. Aber irgendjemand war hier gewesen: Das zweite Glas...und auch der Koffer sah danach aus...  
„Tja, Dr Brewster, wir sollten ihn, solange er noch so frisch aussieht, als Patienten auf die Sickbay schaffen und ihn dann genauer in Augenschein nehmen“, schlug ich vor. „Es ist unter Umständen für manche Spuren noch zu früh...“       
„Zu früh?“ fragte Briggs unwirsch.  
„Ja. Sie haben sich doch sicher schon einmal einen blauen Fleck zugezogen. So ist es zum Beispiel auch mit Würgemalen. Wenn ein Täter seinem Opfer den Hals mit bloßen Händen zudrückt, oder einen weichen Schal verwendet, sehen Sie die Blutergüsse erst nach 24-48 Stunden so richtig. Außerdem wäre es gut, ihn zu röntgen und ein paar andere Tests zu machen – und ihn kühl zu halten...“  
„Im Übrigen haben wir gerade ideale Bedingungen!“ ließ sich der Consulting Detective vernehmen.  
„BITTE?!“ schnappte Briggs.  
„Na, der Täter kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, ohne dass die Polizei mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg irgendwelche Straßen abriegeln müsste!“ bemerkte Sherlock hämisch, während er die Bar in Augenschein nahm: Keine Minibar wie bei uns, ein mannshoher Kühlschrank voll verschiedenster großer und kleiner Flaschen – auch Französisches Wasser und Fruchtsäfte – zweifellos für Gomes persönlich zusammengestellt.  
„IDEAL!“ stöhnte der Juniorreeder aufgebracht. „Gerade, wenn wir außerhalb der EU ein arabisches Land ansteuern, können wir keine Komplikationen gebrauchen! Ich hatte ursprünglich gestern von Bord gehen wollen, aber irgendwie ist ja der Wurm drin! Gentlemen! Ich beschwöre Sie, um unser aller Wohlergehen willen: Wir müssen das mindestens bis Palermo geheim halten!“  
„Bis dahin habe ich den Fall längst gelöst“, versicherte Sherlock arrogant.  
Ich bewegte vorsichtig einige Gelenke des Toten.  
„Hm, ein Rollstuhl sollte für den Transport ausreichen. Die Totenstarre ist noch im Aufbau...“  
„Besser in Rückenlage – so wie er ist, das verfälscht weniger“, widersprach Sherlock.  
„Selbstverständlich, Sherman, es fällt nur mehr auf“, stimmte ich zu. „Was ist mit der Klimaanlage?  War da...jemand dran?“ wollte ich wissen, denn das war wichtig, um den Zeitpunkt des Todes zu bestimmen.  
„Er benutzte Sie im Allgemeinen nicht. Meinte, das wirbelt nur Bazillen durcheinander. Er hat bei offenem – oh...?“ Der Steward ging zur Balkontür.  
„Nicht anfassen!“ donnerte Sherlock. „Halten Sie sich an Gepäck und Schränke!“  
Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, Barrett einen beruhigenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Wenigstens schien Tony ihm beizustehen...   
„Hm..., also die Rolex ist da, aber der Brillantring fehlt...“, verkündete nun der Steward.  
„Interessant. Könnte er im Safe sein?“ fragte Sherlock vom Balkon.  
„Unwahrscheinlich, aber ich überprüfe das natürlich.“  
Sherlock kam wieder herein, durchsuchte den Nachttisch und den Schreibtisch. Aus letzterem beförderte er eine Ledermappe mit einem eingeprägten Monogramm zutage – darin Briefpapier mit dem gleichen Monogramm: Ein altmodisches Fraktur-„G“, senkrecht von einem Dolch durchbohrt.  
„Das ist das Emblem der Gomes-Werke. Seinerzeit berühmt für Stahlklingen, Firmensitz in Toledo...“, erklärte der Steward.  
„Sie wissen aber gut Bescheid“, befand Sherlock.   
„War mal ein traditionsreiches Unternehmen. Ich stamme aus dem Umland, einige meiner Verwandten haben dort gearbeitet...“, bemerkte er Schultern zuckend, deshalb schätzte er es ja auch, wenn ich ihn bediente...“  
„Tja, die Zeit der Degen liegt schon etwas zurück...“, seufzte Sherlock. „Und was wurde aus dem Unternehmen? Pleite ist Señor Gomes ja offenkundig nicht...!“  
„Ganz und gar nicht! Er hat...noch andere Standbeine und hat erfolgreich an der Börse spekuliert“, wusste Briggs.  
Sherlock nickte nachdenklich und besah sich die Hände des Toten.  
„Trug ihn links am kleinen Finger, nicht?“  
„Äh, genau. Er trug ihn täglich, sonst wäre mir das jetzt auch nicht gleich eingefallen, deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass er im Safe ist...“  
„Gut. Ich brauche die Gläser und Flaschen und sämtliche gebrauchte Wäsche auf der Krankenstation. Veranlassen Sie das sofort. Und – “, fuhr er an den Steward gewandt fort: „Alle seine Termine und Aktivitäten hier an Bord. Kontakte, Telefonate. Wen von seiner Familie würden Sie verständigen, wenn er – sagen wir – sich das Bein gebrochen hätte?“  
„Dr. Ezard! Sie – !“ schnappte Briggs entrüstet.  
„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich jemanden verständigen werde, aber ich muss Erkundigungen einholen.    Ganz diskret, versteht sich. Ich brauche Passagierlisten und Besatzungslisten von allen Reisen, die Señor Gomes in den letzten zwei Jahren gemacht hat, fangen Sie in der Gegenwart an. Ansonsten benötige ich Talkumpuder für die Fingerabdrücke, Doktor.“  
Sherlocks herrisches Gebaren gefiel dem Jungreeder gar nicht – aber was sollte er tun?  
„Dr Ezard...ich bin sicher, Sie sind ein Profi...aber, denken Sie, es wäre möglich, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, ohne von unseren Gästen Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen?“  
„Ich verstehe voll und ganz, was Sie meinen. Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden äußerst diskret sein. Allerdings muss ich meinerseits darauf bestehen, dass Sie unsere Arbeit nicht behindern! Lassen Sie uns einfach machen, Rückfragen Ihrerseits wären nur auffällig.“  
„Dann denken Sie nicht, dass er vielleicht doch einfach so im Schlaf gestorben ist?“ fragte Briggs enttäuscht und in beinahe bittendem Ton. Ich glaube, er hätte uns zu bestechen versucht, wenn wir mit ihm alleine gewesen wären... „Ich meine – fit hin oder her, aber so was passiert. Immerhin war er ja der älteste Mann an Bord.“  
  
  


 

 

 


	98. Mord nach Fahrplan...?

 

 

  
  
  
...der älteste Mann an Bord...  
  
Es war, als sähe ich machtlos eine Katastrophe kommen...oder zumindest einen LKW auf einen unbekümmerten Menschen zurasen. Gerade hatte Sherlock seine bisherigen Überlegungen, die ihm fast über den Kopf gewachsen waren, über Bord geworfen – und jetzt das...! Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass er, seit wir an diesem Tatort ermittelten, zwar noch unsere Aliasnamen verwendet hatte, aber unsere Tarnung als Paar völlig vergessen zu sein schien...das traf allerdings auch auf mich zu – und vielleicht hätte sich auch niemand etwas dabei gedacht, aber jetzt schien es mir unausweichlich, dass diese Neuigkeit Sherlock aus der Rolle fallen lassen würde, denn nun schien ja die Drohung doch wieder zu stimmen – aber...was war dann mit der blinden Passagierin, deren Alter wir nach wie vor nicht kannten, und dem Zettel „#2“...?  
  
Rettung kam aus einer Richtung, von der ich sie nicht vermutet hätte – obwohl es die nun noch einzig mögliche Richtung war.  
„Der älteste Mann an Bord? Echt, Chef? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht!“ hakte Barrett rasch und etwas zu laut nach. Gerade rechtzeitig. Gleich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller und als ich – als einziger – Sherlock ansah, erkannte ich, dass er wirklich verwirrt, ja, beinahe verstört war! Doch er war gerade dabei, zu begreifen, dass Barrett von seiner verräterischen Reaktion abgelenkt hatte und richtete noch ziemlich erschrocken seine geweiteten Augen auf mich.     
„Und wie alt genau war er?“ fragte ich jetzt etwas hastig.  
„82“, antwortete Dr Brewer. „Er sorgte immer dafür, dass wir seine medizinischen Unterlagen updateten, auf jeder Reise, drei, vier Mal im Jahr in letzter Zeit – er fuhr doch von Jahr zu Jahr häufiger mit uns. Die Stammkunden, die das wollen, können sich in unserer zentralen, medizinischen Datenbank erfassen lassen. Er gehörte natürlich dazu... Und nach...Mr Jenkins tragischem Tod, habe ich seine Daten gelöscht und mir fiel auf, dass der älteste Mann, jetzt Gomes ist...“  
Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Detektiv. Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder gefangen.  
„Wussten Sie, dass das Adjektiv „tragisch“ in ungefähr 99% aller Fälle falsch angewandt wird?“ fragte er mit herablassendem Lächeln.  
Timing, Sherlock! dachte ich und bemühte mich, nicht zu grinsen.  
„W-was?“ fragte Briggs irritiert.  
„Tragik setzt voraus, dass ein Unheil schicksalhaft vorherbestimmt, unabwendbar und ungerechtfertigt zuschlägt, obwohl das Opfer heldenhaft versucht, die Katastrophe zu verhindern!“ dozierte Sherlock. „Im Falle von Mr Jenkins waren diese Umstände, soweit ich informiert bin, nicht gegeben und im Fall von Señor Gomes könnte man allenfalls dann von Tragik sprechen, wenn er mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger wäre und ihn trotz seines gesunden Lebenswandels eine sogenannte Zivilisationskrankheit dahingerafft hätte.“  
„Sorry..., drei Semester Theaterwissenschaft...“, behauptete ich grinsend, um den Consulting Klugscheißer zu entschuldigen.  
„Sind Sie denn schon sicher, dass es keine Zivilisationskrankheit war?“ fragte Briggs.  
Tja, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt..., dachte ich.  
„Ziemlich. Aber ich will keine vorschnelle Diagnose stellen. Wenn Señor Gomes soviel gereist ist und ein Einzelgänger war – noch dazu in seinem Alter und bei seinem Vermögen, hat er dann möglicherweise sein Testament bei sich gehabt? Oder könnte die Adresse seines Anwalts oder Notars irgendwo hinterlegt sein?“ Er sah nochmals in den Kleiderschrank. „Und hätten Sie noch eine Idee, wo seine Brieftasche sein könnte?“ drang dumpf seine Stimme daraus hervor.  
„So viel zu Zivilisationskrankheiten...“, brummte ich.  
  
  
Einige Minuten später hatten wir unsere Leiche und die restlichen Beweismittel in einem kleinen Labor der Krankenstation.  
„Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten wieder da, fangen Sie nicht ohne mich an!“ sagte Brewer, dann waren wir mit unserem Toten alleine.  
Ein lautes Krachen – ich zuckte zusammen: Sherlock hatte mit der Faust gegen einen Schrank gedonnert. „DER Älteste...! John! DER!!!“ brummte er auf deutsch. „Darauf hätte ich kommen können! Wenigstens nach gestern Abend! Dein Bluff hätte mich drauf bringen müssen!“ knurrte er frustriert und rang aufgebracht nach Luft.  
„Okay. Und erklärst du mir auch, warum?“ fragte ich.  
„Inklusive Sprache, John!“ zischte er. „Gewalt durch Sprache, semantische Diskriminierung! Aargh! Wie konnte mir das entgehen! Und ich mache mir Gedanken übers Konditonal!“  
„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was du meinst!“  
„Stewardess und Steward! Actrice et acteur! Dottoressea e dottore! Adelphē kai Adelphos**! Kanzlerin und Kanzler!“  
Ich hatte immer noch keinen blassen Dunst, was mir das polyglotte Genie damit sagen wollte... Obwohl ich es sogar verstand...!  
„Wenn von mehreren Menschen die Rede ist, dann reden die Sprachen, die dafür auch weibliche Formen haben, traditionell bei gemischten Gruppen nur von der männlichen Form! Aber die deutschen Feministinnen haben damit schon seit Jahrzehnten ein Problem! – Deutsche Stellenanzeigen müssen so formuliert sein, dass es nicht danach aussieht, als sei ein Geschlecht bevorzugt. Und sei es auch nur, weil es meistens Frauen oder Männer sind! Viele Jahre schrieb man zum Beispiel Student-groß-I-EN-EN-klein-e-en, mittlerweile heißt es offiziell 'Studierende'!“  
„Oh, Scheiße, ist das wirklich so umständlich?!“ grinste ich ungläubig. „Aber was hat mein Bluff damit zu tun?“  
„Du hast gestern Abend so getan, als hättest du eine oder zwei Damen – dabei hattest du Pocket-Buben. Hätte eine deutsche Frau diese deutsche Nachricht gelesen, hätte sie sich gefragt: Was heißt 'der Älteste', was heißt 'jeder'? Jeder Mensch – oder jeder Mann? Aber ich hätte da verdammt nochmal drauf kommen müssen!“  
„Nun hör aber auf!“ platzte ich heraus, weil ich ihn beruhigen wollte.  
„Mir war doch klar gewesen, dass uns das Deutsche irgendwie verwirren sollte! Verdammt...!“  
Er war ehrlich aufgebracht. Und ich dachte: Wäre dem Täter klar gewesen, auf wie dünnes Eis er sich da eigentlich wagt, hätte er uns nicht diesen verklausulierten Hinweis gegeben...!  
„Dann ist unser Mörder also vielleicht wirklich ein...Damenbesuch gewesen...wenn auch keiner vom horizontalen Gewerbe“, grübelte ich.  
„Horizontal ist Gomes jetzt trotzdem!“ versetzte Sherlock trocken. „Aber du hast recht, das ist durchaus möglich...obwohl es ein Klischee ist, Gift sei eine typische Frauenwaffe...das war mal und betrifft meist familiäre Situationen... Ich werde mir jedenfalls die Gläser und Getränke zuerst vorknöpfen... fang' doch schon mal mit dem Röntgen an.“  
      
  
„Also, auch wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht aufmachen können, ist es sicher: Im Aperol ist ein starkes Barbiturat – konzentriert genug für eine Atemlähmung und er sieht auch so aus, als sei er erstickt. Das Herz schlug noch eine Weile weiter...“  
„Sehe ich auch so“, stimmte ich zu und sah Brewer an. Dieser nickte nur und schaute dann wieder zu dem Detektiv. „Der Champagner war in Ordnung – und das zweite Glas enthielt lediglich einen Rest des Schaumweins, sonst nichts“, fuhr er fort.  
„Puh. Und wie wollen Sie weiter machen – wenn nicht mit den Fingerabdrücken?“ fragte Brewer. “Mit der guten alten Frage, die im allgemeinen Cicero zugeschrieben wird, obwohl er sie als Cassianische Frage bezeichnete, denn es war Lucius Cassius Longinus Ravilla, der sie im Jahr 127 vor Christus das erste Mal stellte...“  
„Er meint 'cui bono'...“, erklärte ich, als nichts mehr kam.  
„Ach, so. Wir könnten aber mit den Fingerabdrücken anfangen, die wir schon haben.“  
Sherlock, der gerade die gebrauchte Kleidung durchsah, stand plötzlich senkrecht da und starrte den Arzt an: „DIE WIR SCHON HABEN???“ fragte er beinahe fassungslos.  
„Ja. Die der Crew und aller Angestellten. Sind hier über die medizinische Datenbank abrufbar, weil die Dateien für die Aufnahme daktyloskopisch gesichert sind. Wir müssen ja sicher gehen dass alle geimpft sind und nichts einschleppen.“  
„Ooh..., glauben Sie denn, dass wir unseren Mörder in dieser Gruppe suchen sollten?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Das Gift war im Likör – und wenn es eine Nutte war, die in Barcelona wieder ausgestiegen ist, erwischen wir sie sowieso nicht. Aber wenn wir die Crew ausschließen können, dann wissen wir auch, dass wir ihren Zeugenaussagen glauben können. Vielleicht wissen die Stewards von der Nachtschicht mehr...“  
Ich versuchte hilflos, Sherlock einen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Danke, für Ihren Hinweis, aber ich habe meine eigenen Methoden“, entgegnete dieser kühl. „Ich brauche einen Kaffee, schwarz. Zwei Stück Zucker...“  
Brewer sah ihn finster an. „Bordtelefon hängt dort. Ich bin dann beim Lunch.“  
Dazu war es zwar etwas zu früh, aber ich konnte ihn verstehen...  
Und uns war es ohnehin lieber, wenn wir alleine arbeiten konnten. Oder hatte Sherlock darauf spekuliert? Mal abwarten, ob er mir befiehlt, anzurufen...  
„Du willst dir nicht in die Karten schauen lassen...“, bemerkte ich.  
„Das ist so üblich...schlimm genug, dass es sich um eine Variante von Stud-Poker* handelt...“  
„Sind auf den Flaschen, dem Sektkühler und dem Tablett auch Fingerabdrücke?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Das ist genau die richtige Frage, John!“ lobte Sherlock. „Und die Antwort ist: Nein! Nur auf dem anderen Glas sind noch welche – die von Gomes.“  
„Dann wurden Gomes und sein Gast bedient. Von jemanden mit Handschuhen – wie die Kabinenstewards dort auf diesem Nobeldeck... Wir können also ausschließen, dass Gomes einen Anfall von Leutseligkeit hatte und seinen Zimmerkellner auf ein Glas einlud...“  
„Jedenfalls bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass das die Fingerabdrücke eines Mannes sind. Er nahm das Glas unten am Kelch, nicht am Stiel...ist bequemer, gerade, wenn man etwas dickere Finger und größere Hände hat. Die meisten Männer machen es so, selbst wenn sie wissen, dass man ein Sektglas eigentlich am Stiel anfasst...“  
„Und...wenn wir trotzdem mal nachsehen? Oder denkst du, Brewer würde merken, wenn wir an seiner Datenbank waren...?“  
„Das werden wir nicht tun!“ fauchte Sherlock heftig.  
„Ist ja gut!“ knurrte ich genervt zurück.  
„John! Du verstehst nicht...! Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte meine große Klappe nicht gleich aufgerissen und verkündet, dass wir Fingerabdrücke haben!!“ stöhnte er Kopf schüttelnd.  
GROßE KLAPPE? Das klang aber gar nicht nach meinem arroganten Consulting Detective...!  
„Moment: Du denkst, das ist eine falsche Spur...!“ dämmerte es mir.  
Er seufzte abgrundtief und eilte an meine Seite. „John“, raunte er fast stimmlos, „in diesem Kühlschrank war nicht eine einzige Flasche irgendeines Schaumweines. Es war spanischer Rotwein und Brandy darin, Bitter Lemon, Ginger Ale, Wasser, Säfte, Kokosmilch und Sojadrinks. Aber kein Champagner und auch kein Aperol. Und dieser Kühlschrank war voll. Und die sauberen Gläser: Das ist eine ganz andere Serie. Viel teurere, schwere Kristallgläser mit Goldrand. Auch Sektgläser.“  
„Dann...hat sich der Gast dieses Getränk beim Service bestellt und wusste nicht, dass...“, überlegte ich. „Hm, aber der Service hätte doch die Gläser aus der Suite genommen, oder...?“  
„Und in dem zweiten Glas WAR überhaupt kein Likör! – Merkst du was!“    
„Oh, stimmt...!“ gab ich zu.  
„Eben! Und was sagt dir das?“  
„Also...jemand besucht Gomes..., der hegt keinen Argwohn..., hat der Gast den Likör mit? Oder hat er – respektive sie – ihn dem Steward irgendwie untergejubelt? ...schwierig, oder? Oder diesen bestochen? Er hat ein gebrauchtes Glas mit Fingerabdrücken dabei...also braucht er eine Tasche, oder nicht? – und sein eigenes Glas muss er anschließend mit hinausschmuggeln...oder, könnte er die Scherben durchs Klo spülen? Nein, zu riskant...“  
„Ein Glas mit Fingerabdrücken, ja! Und er – oder sie, weiß, wessen es sind. Und ich fürchte: Wir auch...!“  
Verständnislos starrte ich Sherlock an, doch sein bohrender, vorwurfsvoller Blick vergraulte meine Frage sozusagen. Ich wandte mich ab und grübelte, was er meinen konnte – und dann kapierte ich es...!  
„Oh, nein...! ...das Captain's Dinner! Barretts Glas lässt sich ganz leicht erkennen, wenn die abgeräumten Gläser in der Spülküche auf den Tabletts stehen. Er trinkt nur Wasser! ...und er hat das Glas so gehalten, wie du es beschrieben hast! So wird es für ihn wirklich zum Horrortrip! Deshalb durfte es kein Brandy sein...weil Barrett den Sündenbock machen sollte! Nur ein Sektglas stand zur Verfügung!“  
„Möglicherweise war es Brandy und der vergiftete Aperol soll uns nur verwirren. Aber dazu brauchten wir Mageninhalt...“  
„Ich kann es mit einer Magensonde versuchen, aber der Rigor mortis hat begonnen und ich fürchte der Ösophagus ist gerade nicht elastisch genug...wenn wir nicht schneiden wollen... Übrigens...wenn die Kabine einige Stunden stark gekühlt wurde, könnte es sein, dass er schon länger tot ist, als es den Anschein hat...“  
„Ich weiß... Okay: Ich suche den Glasmüll, vielleicht finde ich eine leere Flasche von Gomes' bevorzugtem Brandy und du recherchierst, ob es einen Krimi gibt, in dem jemand den einzigen Mord, für den er ein Motiv hat, in einer MordSERIE zu verbergen versucht...“  
Verdutzt stammelte ich: „Die ABC-Morde***...!“  
„WAS?!“ rief Sherlock fassungslos. „...was...?!“ wiederholte er dann im Flüsterton.  
„Agatha Christie!“ murmelte ich. „Der Meisterdetektiv Hercule Poirot erhält einen getippten Brief von einem ABC, er kündigt einen Mord in einem Ort an, der mit A. beginnt. Eine ältere Frau mit den Initialen A. A. Wird dort getötet...ich glaube, sie hatte einen Tabakladen, dann gibt es einen Mord in B. an einer B. B. und in C. einen Mord an einem...Charles Carmichael oder so. Wieder angekündigt. Ich glaube sie finden an jedem Tatort einen ABC-Fahrplan. Erst den vierten Mord in Doncaster können sie verhindern. Ein Verdächtiger mit Erinnerungslücken geht ihnen ins Netz. Ein armer Handlungsreisender – er glaubt sogar selbst daran, dass er es war, es gibt Indizien – und er hat die Initialen ABC! ...aber in Wahrheit war es C. C.'s Bruder.“  
Sherlock hatte mich völlig überrascht angestarrt.  
„John, du bist fantastisch!“ brüllte er jetzt und packte mich kurz bei den Schultern. „Okay: Such deine kleine Freundin, sie soll versuchen, das Buch in der Bibliothek auszuleihen! Wenn du das machst, fällt es zu sehr auf. – Gibt's einen Film?“  
„Ich glaube, es sind sogar zwei...“  
„Gut, sie soll auch die DVDs suchen!“  
Ich nickte, dann fiel mir noch etwas ein. „Eh, du hast das vorhin nicht hören können...“ Ich senkte wieder meine Stimme: „Briggs bezeichnete dich als zu lang geratenen Hercule Poirot...! ...das kann natürlich Zufall sein... Ich meine, denk an meinen ersten Aliasnamen, als ich nach Neuseeland unterwegs war...“  
„Interessant...!“ schnurrte Sherlock.  
„Denkst du, Gomes ist auch hier das ...eigentliche Opfer?“ vermutete ich.  
„Davon gehe ich aus. Aber ich werde jetzt trotzdem gleich mal nach Herrn Heinrich Schneider suchen.“  
„Nummer vier wäre ein Deutscher?“ fragte ich irritiert.  
„Ja, er ist nur wenige Tage jünger als Gomes – aber ich denke nicht, dass ihm während Barretts Schicht etwas passiert. Da hätte unser Hauptverdächtiger ja ein Alibi...! Schick mir eine SMS, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“  
„Was...machen wir mit dem Sektglas?“  
„Gute Frage..., wenn ich es verschwinden lasse, fällt es auf...“  
„Aber wenn nicht, könnte Brewer selbst die Fingerabdrücke abgleichen...“, gab ich leise zu bedenken.  
„Das müssen wir riskieren. Er wird sicher nicht ausgerechnet beim Captain anfangen...“    
  
Und damit verschwand er.  
  
Armer Charles! dachte ich. Aber wenigstens ahnt er noch nichts...     
          
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Poker-Variante, bei der ein Teil der Spieler-Karten für alle sichtbar ist. Wird zB in der Serie Mutant X gespielt.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Schwester und Bruder (griechisch)
> 
>  
> 
> *** The A.BC.-Murders, Der ABC-Fahrplan/Die Morde des Herrn ABC,  
> Verfilmt mit Tony Randall (The Alphabet-Murders)  
> – sehr albern und nicht gerade sehr werktreu! 
> 
> Und mit David Suchet – dem poirotigsten Poirot ever!


	99. Heimliche Spurensuche

  
  
  
In der Hektik hatte ich irgendwie gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, darauf zu reagieren, dass Sherlock, Elaine als 'deine kleine Freundin' bezeichnet hatte. Naja – wie auch immer: Ich musste ihm in sofern recht geben, als ich auch nicht gewusst hätte, wen wir da sonst hätten beauftragen sollen. Zuerst ging ich also auf unsere Kabine zurück, um in Sherlocks Laptop nachzusehen, wo Elaine logierte, denn ich hatte jetzt keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo ich sie suchen sollte. Der Laptop war noch an, sonst hätte ich Sherlock wegen des Passworts ansimsen müssen. Anschließend schnappte ich mir meinen Roman und machte mich auf den Weg zur Kabine von Elaine und ihrer Urgroßtante und klopfte.   
  
Nichts.  
  
Ich sah mich nach Personal um, das ich vielleicht fragen konnte...  
...welche „Jugendbespaßungen“ wurden wohl gerade angeboten?  
  
„Ja?!“ Hinter mir hatte es geklappert. Ich fuhr herum. Die Alte – im Negligé mit hochgeschobener Schlafbrille...superpeinlich!  
Sie sah mich streng und sehr verärgert an.  
„Oh, verzeihen Sie, bitte...Ihre Nichte wollte den Roman lesen, wenn ich fertig bin...Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Elaine gerade ist?“  
„Sie SOLLTE beim Aquarellkurs sein, den wollten sie auf Deck 15 abhalten innerhalb des Joggingparcours – aber wer weiß, wo sie sich in Wirklichkeit herumtreibt...danke übrigens, dass Sie sie gestern nicht wieder alleine gelassen haben, nachdem sie Ihnen über den Weg gelaufen ist.“  
„Oh, ich bitte Sie, das war doch Ehrensache. Und ich weiß doch, wie das ist, ich habe eine jüngere Schwester. Im Übrigen, Elaine mag gerne mal etwas provokant sein, aber eigentlich ist sie doch ...wirklich ein gutes Kind...“  
„Oh, ja, das ist sie...und die Umgangsformen in dem Alter...ich denke auch, das wird schon noch – aber sagen Sie ihr das bloß nicht...! Sie können das Buch ja auch hier lassen...“  
„Eh, ja, klar, aber ich wollte sie noch was fragen – und vielleicht langweilt sie sich ja jetzt gerade...“, setzte ich grinsend hinzu. „Danke, ich versuch' mal, sie zu finden. Ich hoffe, Sie können wieder einschlafen, Mrs Warden...“  
„Miss, bitte. Und alarmieren Sie mich bitte, falls nötig. Die Kinderbetreuung soll gefälligst ihren Job machen...ich meine, Elaine mag ja recht vernünftig sein, es sind ja schließlich...eine ganze Menge Männer an Bord, die...auf Ideen kommen könnten...!“  
„Mach' ich. Aber, wenn ich keine Gefahr sehe, lasse ich Sie einfach in Ruhe, okay?“  
Damit verkrümelte ich mich.  
Was die jüngere Schwester anging, hatte ich reichlich übertrieben – war doch Harry gerade mal ein gutes Jahr jünger als ich...*  
Elaine hatte sich tatsächlich abgeseilt...als ich die Malversuche der anderen sah, konnte ich auch verstehen, warum, denn anscheinend verstand die Leiterin dieses komischen Workshops ihren Job nicht besonders. Immerhin stimmte ihr Tipp, dass ich meine kleine Urlaubsbekanntschaft in einem der Fitnessräume finden würde, wo sie mit ein paar anderen um eine Tischtennisplatte flitzte. Allerdings hatte sie wohl auch dazu nicht mehr allzuviel Lust und als ich ihr winkte, machte sie mir ein Zeichen...kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich aus der Runde.  
„Ich hoffe, dich hat nicht mein wertes Tantchen geschickt...!“ stellte sie gleich klar.  
„Nein, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, du wolltest meinen Roman ausleihen...“  
„Ach! Wozu? Ich kenn doch den Film. Sogar beide. Der alte gefällt mir sogar besser – naja, von der Mode abgesehen...“, bekannte sie – obwohl meine Behauptung sie auch etwas misstrauisch machte.  
„Elaine..., kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren? Ich hätte eine wirklich wichtige Aufgabe für dich. Ich kann das nicht selber machen...“, raunte ich verschwörerisch.  
„Ach?! Und was springt für mich dabei heraus?“ fragte sie keck.  
„Hm, mach einen Vorschlag...“, sagte ich ratlos und fragte mich, ob sie sich nun irgendwelche unbezahlbaren Schuhe wünschen würde...  
„Du holst dir einen Drink, den ich aussuchen werde – mit Alkohol natürlich – und den reichst du an mich weiter!“   
„Ou...Elaine, wirklich, das...“, stammelte ich betreten. Der Arzt in mir war nicht nur dagegen, ich hatte auch bedenken, dabei erwischt zu werden. Andererseits konnte ich den Wunsch auch wieder verstehen...  
„Kneifst du? Es gibt keine Alternative! ...nur ein Drink, John! Ich werde im Juli sechzehn! Das kann ich dir beweisen! Du weißt, ich hatte auch diesen Sekt mit Curaçao!“  
Ich seufzte. „Elaine..., ich bin Arzt, ich mach mich quasi doppelt strafbar...“  
„Ich hab nicht vor, mich erwischen zu lassen!“ versicherte sie ernsthaft. „Und...? Was für ein linkes Ding soll ich denn drehen?“ fragte sie Augen zwinkernd.   
„Ein Buch ausleihen...aus der Bibliothek und zwei Filme, wenn sie da sein sollten...“  
„Was?!“ fragte sie verdutzt.  
Ich räusperte mich und raunte. „Naja, ich bin nicht nur Arzt...sondern auch...Detektiv!“ Das letzte Wort flüsterte ich nur noch.  
„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!“ schnappte sie überzeugt.  
Ich grinste verständnisvoll. „Schwer zu glauben, ich weiß. Okay. Genau genommen ist mein Freund der Detektiv. Aber ich assistiere ihm. Noch kann ich dir nicht sagen, was passiert ist. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig...“  
„Oooo-kay...“, antwortete sie gedehnt. „Du kennst meine Bedingung. Aber du musst mir sagen, was  passiert ist. Du brauchst ja keine Namen zu nennen. Ich schweige wie ein Grab. Versprochen.“    
„Hinterher“, feilschte ich und fühlte mich ihr nicht so recht gewachsen.  
  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange und sie kam zurück: Mit leeren Händen!  
Im ersten Moment war ich frustriert: War ja mal irgendwie wieder typisch! Etwas, das ich zum Fall beigesteuert hatte – musste dann doch scheitern! Aber dann erklärte mir meine neue Assistentin, dass der Krimi und die entsprechende DVD mit David Suchet aus der Box nicht etwa bloß ausgeliehen – sondern spurlos verschwunden waren. Den Film mit Randall hatte die Bibliothek ohnehin nicht... Und da dämmerte mir, dass Sherlock wohl sogar gehofft hatte, dass es genau so sein würde! Klar! Hätte er mich beauftragen wollen, das Buch zu lesen, hätten wir es auch ruckzuck als E-Book bei Amazon runterladen können und niemand an Bord hätte davon erfahren...!   
„Die Bibliothekarin war total entsetzt! Sie kann es sich nicht erklären. Alle Medien ja elektronisch gesichert, also eine einzelne DVD ohne Box kann natürlich verschwinden – aber ein Buch? Und sie hat erzählt, dass sie gerne Agatha Christie empfiehlt, weil sie selbst ein Fan ist, gerade von Poirot – deshalb hat es sie fast schon schockiert. Eigentlich kann das nur heißen, dass jemand den hinteren Umschlagdeckel abgerissen hat.“  
Dann nahm sie erst mal hingebungsvoll einen Schluck von ihrem Cosmopolitan. Ich war schon froh, dass sie keinen Sekt mit Aperol bestellt hatte...        
„Aber ich vermute mal, um Bücherklau und Vandalismus geht es nicht, oder?“ Noch ein hochprozentiger Schluck...  
„Nein. Setz dich. Und...verschluck dich nicht...“, brummte ich unbehaglich.  
„Okay“, grinste sie. „Ein Mord wird’s ja wohl nicht sein...!“  
Ich schluckte und erwiderte trocken: „Doch...“  
„W-was? Wer?!“ japste sie mit leuchtenden Augen. Schon war das Glas halb leer – so weit man das bei so einem kegelförmigen Behältnis abschätzen kann...  
„Das...ginge jetzt wirklich zu weit. Aber, wenn wir's raushaben, erfährst du's so bald wie möglich, versprochen. – Meinst du, dieser Buchdeckel ist noch irgendwo in der Bibliothek?“  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Anzunehmen, oder?“  
„Weißt du, ob es ein Paperback oder ein Hardcover ist?“  
„Also, da standen lauter Taschenbücher. Harper Collins Publishers.  
„Hm, glatter, glänzender Einband, nicht?“ überlegte ich.   
„Ja. Denkst du, es gibt Fingerabdrücke?“ flüsterte sie eifrig. Das war mir tatsächlich gerade durch den Kopf gegangen!  
Dann vertauschte ich hastig unsere Gläser, weil ich plötzlich hinter ihrer Schulter die TANTE aufkreuzen sah! Elaine kapierte zwar, dass ich meine Gründe hatte, als sie aber merkte, WER da im Anmarsch war, knurrte sie frustriert ...und trank meinen Orangensaft zu Ende...   
  
Nun begab ich mich doch selbst in die Bibliothek und suchte mir die Ecke mit Lady Agatha... Vielleicht war der fehlende Buchdeckel irgendwo hinter den Büchern oder so...?!  
Ich suchte verstohlen herum...holte dann immer wieder nur einzelne Bücher aus dem Regal, wenn ich beobachtet wurde, und tat, als läse ich sie an...  
Nach einer ganzen Weile folgte ich einer plötzlichen Eingebung, ging um das Regal herum und sah mich dort um. Oh...abfotografierte alte Logbücher aus den Anfängen der Briggs-Reederei...ganz schön alt! ...Das Gekritzel können doch sicher bloß noch Historiker richtig entziffern!...schräg...! Ich hätte nicht im Traum vermutet, dass dieses Unternehmen schon so alt war!  
Ich blätterte mal drauf los – und plötzlich hatte ich einen abgerissenen schwarzen Taschenbuchdeckel in der Hand! Der Klappentext verriet mir, dass er wirklich von den ABC-Morden stammte!  
TREFFER – VERSENKT! dachte ich übermütig, sah mich vorsichtig um kippte das Fundstück hin und her, bis ich in dem schräg einfallenden Licht leicht fettige Fingerabdrücke sah! Mir stockte einen Moment der Atem... So.  
Wie  
kriege  
ich  
das  
hier  
raus???  
Ich schob das Indiz vorsichtig auf eine alte, mehrbändige, langweilig aussehende Enzyklopädie, die ihr Gefach der Höhe nach fast völlig ausfüllte und kramte erst mal mein Handy hervor.  
„Glaube, ich habe Fingerabdrücke – auf abgerissenem Buchdeckel des Krimis!“ simste ich.         
„Bleib wo du bist. Ich komme. S“ kam die Antwort von Sherlock.   
  
  
„Tja, Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Einwandfrei. Der Daumen war dann innen auf der Papierseite. Der Größe nach kann das tatsächlich eine Frau gewesen sein...“, befand Sherlock.   
„Bist du nicht enttäuscht, dass es jetzt so einfach ist?“ fragte ich.  
„John. Erstens: Die medizinische Datenbank benutzt Daumenabdrücke als Zugangscode und wir haben noch keinen Daumenabdruck. Würden wir nach den Fingerabdrücken suchen, würde das Zeit kosten, die wir nicht haben, und ein abgerissener Buchdeckel beweist noch lange keinen Mord, denn der Rest ist bisher auch noch Hypothese! Wenn wir weitere Spuren haben, kann dieses Indiz vielleicht eine wertvolle Ergänzung sein – alleine hilft es uns nicht weiter.“  
  
Das war ja jetzt irgendwie auch enttäuschend...  
  
„Aber du denkst auch, da wollte jemand auf Nummer sicher gehen, damit niemand durch Zufall während dieser Reise das Buch liest und das Muster wieder erkennt?“  
„Allerdings. Obwohl das höchst unwahrscheinlich ist.“  
„Nicht, wenn die Bibliothekarin selbst gerne Christie-Krimis empfiehlt...!“ wandte ich ein.   
„Oh. Dieser Aspekt verzerrt die Wahrscheinlichkeit natürlich...“  
„Was hast DU inzwischen gemacht?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Ich hab mir diesen Deutschen angesehen und bin mir jetzt zu 99% sicher, dass er nicht das eigentliche Ziel ist. Er ist mit seiner Frau hier, um ihre Goldene Hochzeit zu begehen und gemessen an den sonstigen Passagieren sind sie eher arme Schlucker. Aber das heißt natürlich nicht, dass er nicht in Gefahr wäre! Vor allem, wo er doch heute Abend gerade mal zwei Plätze von Barrett entfernt sitzen wird...!“  
„Ach, du liebe Zeit...!“ ächzte ich ehrlich entsetzt. Dann blieben uns ja nur noch ein paar Stunden!  
„Tja, es könnte doch noch ein richtiger Horrortrip für Charles werden. Aber das war ja noch nicht alles: Anschließend habe ich nachgeforscht, ob irgendwo festgehalten wurde, dass Gomes gestern Champagner aufs Zimmer bekam...Nichts! Das dürfte überhaupt nicht passiert sein. Und es fehlt auch gar kein Eiskübel, den muss der Mörder von wo anders organisiert haben.  
Den Rest erzähle ich dir gleich... Nimm irgendeinen Roman mit...“ Er legte den abgerissenen Buchdeckel in ein größeres, gebundenes Buch und marschierte damit frech zur Ausleihe. Ob das gut gehen würde?  
Die Bibliothekarin scannte das Buch...und an der Schranke ging der Alarm an. Das Spielchen wiederholte sich.  
„Komisch...! Zeigen Sie doch mal, bitte, Sir...“  
Ich hielt die Luft an, als sie das Buch untersuchte – aber nun hatte er das Schmuggelgut wohl doch wieder wo anders untergebracht!  
„Ehm, stimmt was nicht? Dauert das länger?“ nervte ich anscheinend sehr ungeduldig hinter ihm und sah angelegentlich auf die Uhr.  
Die Frau zuckte die Schultern und ließ Sherlock gehen.  
   
  
„Ich war im Internetcafé, um Señor Gomes zu googlen“, erklärte Sherlock, als wir auf unserer Kabine waren.  
„Was? Wieso hast du nicht deinen Laptop genommen?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Ich wollte sehen, ob ihn dort schon jemand gesucht hat und wenn ja, was der Browserverlauf um diese Zeit noch so hergibt. Aber das hatte unser Täter entweder nicht nötig, oder er oder sie hat einen eigenen Computer. Abgesehen davon: So kam ich mit jemandem ins Gespräch, der mir ein paar Kleinigkeiten verraten konnte, die ich im Netz nicht so leicht erfahren hätte.“  
„Und was?“  
„Eine Spanierin verriet mir, dass Gomes zwar reizend sein könne, aber niemanden mehr wirklich an sich ranlasse. Es gebe ein – wie sie es ausdrückte – 'Nicht-Interview'. Sie hat es mir im Netz rausgesucht.“  
„Und was soll das bitte sein?“  
„Nun, er hat kürzlich einer Klatschreporterin gesagt, dass er KEINE Interviews gibt, aber dabei doch zumindest so viel verraten, dass er sich von niemandem ausnehmen oder auch nur um den Finger wickeln lasse: Er sei entschlossen, seine letzten Jahre zu genießen und weil er wisse, dass nichts umsonst sei, kaufe er sich, was er wolle, dann könne auch niemand einen Gefallen von ihm einfordern. Er hielte sich fern, von Menschen, die ihn anbetteln könnten. Was nach seinem Tod mit dem verbleibenden Vermögen geschehe, sei ihm egal – das erbe dann sein Großneffe. Aber falls dann nichts mehr übrig sein sollte, habe der eben Pech gehabt – schließlich nage er ja auch nicht eben am Hungertuch und sei imstande, seinen Unterhalt selbst zu verdienen...“  
„Dann hat also der Neffe ein Motiv...“, überlegte ich.  
„Tja, das ist die Frage...Er hat eine größere, gut gehende Tauchschule und er ist wohl nicht an Bord, sondern leitet gerade einen Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs vor Gibraltar.   
Ich habe so einiges über ihn gefunden...“ Er klappte seinen Laptop wieder auf.  
„Hmmm... Aber Gomes selber...dieses Interview klingt mir nicht danach, als ließe er sich von irgendwem Champagner und Likör aufschwatzen...“, überlegte ich.  
„Ich denke, es lief so ab: Der Brandy in seiner Bar wurde vergiftet. Die ganze Flasche, die zuvorderst im Schrank stand. Gomes war ein Gewohnheitstier und so wusste unser Mörder, wann er den Brandy zu sich nehmen würde. Also schmuggelte er dann eine neue Flasche Brandy, Champagner, Aperol, die Gläser und so weiter auf die Suite, arrangierte die Szenerie und tauschte den Brandy aus. Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber nach dem, was ich jetzt über Gomes erfahren habe, kann er es kaum anders gemacht haben. Ich müsste im Glasmüll eine entsprechende Brandyflasche mit Barbituratrückständen und Fingerabdrücken finden...  
Aber was diesen Großneffen angeht...“ Er tippte kurz auf seinem Laptop herum und schob es mir hin.   
„Siehst du? Dieser Typ hat nicht nur ein Alibi. Er wirkt auch, als sei er mit seinem Leben, so wie es ist, völlig zufrieden. Klar: Internetseiten sind noch geduldiger als Papier, aber ich habe versucht, dort einen Kurs zu buchen – aber anscheinend ist alles belegt und die Bewertungen sind wirklich gut, teilweise sogar richtig euphorisch...“  
"Also ein Auftragskiller?" fragte ich.  
"Niemals! Nicht mit diesen komischen Verwirrspielchen. Unser Täter hat Skrupel! Nutzt Unfälle als angebliche Teile einer Mordserie! Es sieht mir eher so aus, als stecke der Erbe gar nicht dahinter..."  
„Deshalb kann er ja trotzdem mehr Geld haben wollen. Um noch eine Filiale aufzumachen, weitere Boote zu kaufen – oder vielleicht auch ein...Meeresgrundstück? Vielleicht, um die Natur besser schützen zu können, was weiß ich... Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten. Oder er hat Schulden...Spielschulden zum Beispiel. Die sind schwer zu erkennen, weil du ja nicht siehst, wohin das Geld verschwunden ist – anders, als wenn du die gekauften Immobilien, Autos oder was auch immer sehen kannst...Oder er hat sich verspekuliert, oder so...“  
„Natürlich war ich auch auf Facebook“, rückte Sherlock nun heraus.  
„Und?“  
„Viele Freunde. Viel zu viele. Und natürlich auch Freundinnen. Aber vor allem eine...“, schmunzelte er süffisant. „Zumindest denkt sie das...Sein Beziehungsstatus spricht dagegen...“  
„Moment...! Sherlock Holmes! Hast du dich etwa irgendwo reingehackt?!“ fragte ich entrüstet.  
Er grinste.   
„Findest du das nicht...zumindest – unsportlich...?“  
„Komm schon, John! Wie hätte ich es denn sonst machen sollen! Guck nicht so entsetzt! Normalerweise, kann ich mir die Verdächtigen life ansehen und mit ihnen reden – aber diesmal muss ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Ich hab Morrys ein paar Accounts von Freunden dieses Großneffen durchsuchen lassen. Dabei bin ich dann auf Prudence Brass gestoßen. Sie kommentiert furchtbar viel, was unseren Tauchlehrer anbelangt, wird aber selbst kaum erwähnt. Sieht man sich allerdings ihr eigenes Profil an, so hat sie einen Haufen Fotos von diesem Tauchlehrer – darunter auch einige von ihm und sich. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie sich als mit ihm liiert betrachtet – UND: Sie ist Reiseverkehrskauffrau, was sie in Deutschland gelernt hat, und war auch schon eine Weile in Ägypten tätig!“  
„Zur Hölle, das passt doch!“ rief ich.  
Sherlock seufzte. „Ja. Nur ist sie, wie's aussieht leider nicht an Bord...“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Im Blog reagiert John auf einen Kommentar von Harry, wo sie die Abkürzung LOL benutzt, mit der Bemerkung, sie sei 36. (Letzter Kommi zum 29. Januar) In dem Zeitungsartikel "Hat-man and Robin...', der in ASiB eingeblendet wird, heißt es, John sei 37.


	100. Die Lage spitzt sich zu...

  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock seufzte. „Ja. Nur ist sie, wie's aussieht, leider nicht an Bord...“  
  
„Hmmm, gutes Alibi...!“ brummte ich frustriert. „Ach, Sherlock! Sie muss es einfach sein! Prudence Brass! Sie denkt, dass sie profitieren wird, wenn ihr...Traummann erbt!“  
  
Der Detektiv nickte: "Ich war eine Weile etwas verwirrt, habe mich gefragt, was das alles soll: Denn ohne die Drohungen, ohne den Drink mit den zwei Gläsern und den Raub wäre doch dieser Mord gar nicht entdeckt, bzw. von Briggs wahrscheinlich vertuscht worden. Brewer hätte auf dem Totenschein ausgefüllt, dass Gomes im Schlaf an Herzversagen gestorben ist, und niemanden hätte es gekümmert. Aber es ist keine Albernheit, wie ich mittlerweile festgestellt habe: Denn erstens: Im Tresor liegt Gomes' Testament mit einem Begleitschreiben, das ich im Beisein von Briggs und der Chefrezeptionistin geöffnet habe. Da er sich kremieren lassen will, ist klar, dass es eine Autopsie geben wird - und unsere Täterin sah wohl keine Möglichkeit, es ohne Spuren von Fremdeinwirkung zu schaffen. Und zweitens: Der Erbe, Julio Gomes, wird wohl dazu gezwungen werden müssen, die Mörderin zu heiraten - oder wenigstens mit ihr zu teilen. Miss Brass versucht, Barrett zum Sündenbock zu machen, damit sie dem Erben demonstrieren kann, dass es ihm genauso ergehen wird, wenn er nicht tut, was sie verlangt. Sie müsste sich nur ein paar Indizien aufheben, um ein paar falsche Spuren zu legen...Oder besser noch, sie verwendet alle Indizien hier und begeht einen neuen Mord, den sie droht, dem Julio Gomes anzuhängen. Das wäre einfacher, denn hierfür hat er ein Alibi... – ...vielleicht seine aktuelle Freundin...oder einen seiner Angestellten..., jemand, bei dem sich ein Motiv konstruieren lässt."  
"Oh, Scheiße, was für eine Hexe!" machte ich meiner Entrüstung Luft.    
„Andererseits... Vielleicht bin ich wirklich einfach nicht nahe genug dran, um das beurteilen zu können...! Doch so, wie sich mir das hier darstellt, denke ich auch, dass sie es gewesen sein muss. Vielleicht würde es genügen, wenn ich mir auch nur Gomes' Wohnzimmer ansehen könnte, oder das Büro der Tauchschule, dass ich ganz andere Informationen hätte. Ich muss diese Flasche finden...“, schimpfte er leise. Es wurmte ihn sichtlich, dass seine Ermittlungen hier so lückenhaft bleiben mussten.  
Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein, woran ich längst hätte denken können, "Was ist denn mit den Überwachungskameras?"  
"Die machen alle 30 Sekunden ein Bild. Da war jemand schneller."  
„Und du denkst, Schneider soll heute Abend vergiftet werden, damit der Verdacht auf Charles fällt?“  
  
„Das würde doch wunderbar zu dem Plan passen!“  
  
„Hm, und unsere Mörderin könnte morgen auch einfach von Bord gehen, wenn es brenzlig werden sollte...“ Ich betrachtete die Fotos auf dem Bildschirm, klickte eines an, um es zu vergrößern...  
  
„Wenn sie kein Profi ist..., und das ist vielleicht sogar ihr allererstes Verbrechen..., kann sie dann trotzdem an einen falschen Pass gekommen sein?“ grübelte ich.  
  
„Nicht ganz auszuschließen... Bloß...wie finden wir sie? Ich denke, sie wird schon jemand vom Personal sein, oder sich zumindest so eingeschleust haben. Wenn sie in Dienstkleidung an Bord kam, kann es leicht sein, dass die Security geschlampt hat. Aber vielleicht ist es auch einfach ein echter, fremder Pass von jemandem, dem sie halbwegs ähnlich sieht. Ein älterer...noch ohne biometrisches Foto, die Bilder sind klein... Eine Frau kann da leicht etwas tricksen: Eine Perücke, getönte Kontaktlinsen, Make Up, entsprechende Absätze bei falscher Körpergröße...“  
  
„So würde sich auch erklären, wieso sie an einen Generalschlüssel kommt, oder wie auch immer sie das gemacht hat...und dass sie von der Leiche der blinden Passagierin erfahren konnte... Und von sonstigen Freunden – gemeinsamen Freunden vielleicht, hast du auch keinen Namen auf unseren Listen entdeckt?“ vergewisserte ich mich. Sherlock warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. Welch eine Blasphemie, an seinen allsehenden Augen zu zweifeln...!  
  
„Schon gut! Ich denke doch auch, dass du recht hast – ein Komplize hätte doch die Lösung sein können...“  
  
„Ich mach mich wieder an die Arbeit“, verkündete Sherlock.  
  
„Und ich?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
Er sah mich an und schien zu überlegen.  
  
Ja! Ich bin auch noch da! DEIN KOLLEGE!!! dachte ich gereizt.  
  
"Sieh dir ein oder zwei andere Luxussuiten an. Solche, die genau ausstattungsgleich mit Gomes' Quartier sein müssten. Am besten eine zwischen Tatort und Aufzug. Und halte auf alle Fälle die Augen offen, wenn dir weibliches Personal über den Weg läuft. Vielleicht erkennst du sie aufgrund der Fotos auf Facebook. natürlich könnte ihr Gewicht variieren... diese Bilder sind alle nicht ganz neu.  
Aber wenn sie einigermaßen clever ist, wird sie sich zur Zeit eher verstecken..."  
  
"Eine leere Suite als ...Stützpunkt...? Was denkst du denn, was ich entdecken werde, wenn ich mir andere Suiten ansehe?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
  
"Etwas, das bei Gomes fehlt – oder zu viel ist, so wie die zusätzlichen Sektgläser – aber 'fehlt' ist wahrscheinlicher...hoffe ich jedenfalls... – oder womöglich beides... Du wirst doch schon mal Original und Fälschung gespielt haben? Danach platzierst du dich am Besten auf dem obersten Sonnendeck oder an sonst einer exponierten Stelle. Falls irgendetwas passiert, sollte die Hemmschwelle, es dir zu erzählen, für Briggs oder auch für Cold möglichst niedrig sein."  
  
"Gut. Ich sag dir sofort Bescheid, wenn sich irgendetwas tut..."  
  
  
Nachdenklich machte ich mich auf den Weg, Mr Cold, den Servicechef, zu finden; er würde wissen, wie ich Zugang zu anderen Suiten bekam.  
  
Es stimmte, die Bedingungen unter denen Sherlock hier ermitteln musste, waren so ganz anders als sonst. Objektiv betrachtet, schien es niemand an Bord zu geben, der ein ernst zu nehmendes Motiv hatte. Ein Raubmord mit Schlafmittel (oder ein Raub mit versehentlich zu hoch dosiertem Schlafmittel), war etwas, das am ehesten einer Prostituierten ähnlich gesehen hätte. Es hätte vergleichsweise leicht sein müssen, das Glas einer solchen Dame an einem der vorangegangenen Tage beiseite zu schaffen – mit Lippenstift, DNA und Fingerabdrücken. Doch jemand wollte den Captain belasten. Einen unbescholtenen, angesehenen Bürger, der kein Motiv hatte. Nur eine Machtdemonstration für den Erben? Oder doch auch ein Racheakt?  
  
Einige Minuten später hatte ich Cold ausfindig gemacht. Fast eine Viertelstunde dauerte es, ihn zu erreichen und weitere zehn, bis ich dann endlich eine weitere Luxuskabine in Augenschein nehmen konnte.  
"Da haben wir ja Glück, dass er ein so geräuschempfindlicher Snob war, was...?" spottete er wenig taktvoll.  
"Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Na, der alte Gomes hat doch immer gleich drei Luxuskabinen nebeneinander gebucht, damit er die mittlere bewohnen kann und weder von links noch von rechts Lärmbelästigung abbekommt!"  
"WAS?" schnappte ich fassungslos. So ein Vollpfosten! Das war doch wichtig!!!  
"G hat immer drei Kab. nebeneinander gebucht! Links und rechts ist leer!" simste ich hastig. Dann ließ ich mir die Suite links vom Tatort zeigen, denn sie lag näher am Aufzug.  
  
"WAS? Perfekt!! S" kam Sherlocks Reaktion.  
  
Ratlos sah ich mich um, genervt von der halben Stunde, die nun schon wieder verloren war...  
Auch hier gab es die kostbaren Kristallgläser mit Goldrand. Die Bar war bis auf wenige Flaschen Standardausstattung leer.  
"Hm. Der Aperol fehlt. Wurde vielleicht hier entwendet...", überlegte Cold knurrig.  
"Ja..., wenn hier welcher sein sollte, ist dieser Verdacht nahe liegend...", stimmte ich zu und simste das an Sherlock.  
"Noch eine Beobachtung in dieser Richtung?"  
Cold schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
Ich fuhr fort mit meiner 'Inventur': Korkenzieher und Kapselheber, edle Damastservierten mit dem Emblem der Reederei, Limonadenlöffel und Spießchen, Mixer und so, Salz, Zucker, Coktailkirschen und Oliven in kleinen Einmachgläsern, teures Knabberzeug und ein halbes Dutzend Kristallschälchen... Streichhölzer, Notizblock in einer Ledermappe mit dem Briggsemblem und passendem Kugelschreiber...  
Ich sah in alle Schränke, zählte sogar die Kleiderbügel – und bat schließlich darum, mir nochmals den Tatort ansehen zu dürfen.  
  
"Wenn Sie meinen...", schnarrte Cold gedehnt – und überaus 'großzügig'. "Ich bin sicher, der Chef wird bald sein Geständnis haben. Sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit", feixte er zufrieden.  
"Wie meinen Sie das? SEIN Geständnis?!" fragte ich baff.  
"Naja, wir haben natürlich den diensthabenden Steward arrestiert, der in der Nacht für den Flur zuständig war. Briggs verhört ihn. Entweder der Bursche hat etwas gesehen – und besser wäre es, wenn er das hat, und sich gründlich erinnert – denn sonst müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er auf seinem Posten geschlafen hat, oder was! Oder er war es selber..."  
Ich riss mich zusammen, setzte eine bewundernde Miene auf und sagte:  
"Na, das ist ja wunderbar! Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine richtige Gefängniszelle für diesen gefährlichen Kriminellen!" rief ich beeindruckt.  
"Sicher genug! Wir haben ihn auf Deck drei in eine der Innenkabinen gesperrt, wo die Gitter zu den Versorgungsschächten zugeschweißt sind. Das ist so nahe am Maschinenraum, dass man den Lärm während der Fahrt nicht gut lange aushalten kann."  
Das klang ja schon nach weißer Folter...! Ich wollte jedenfalls nicht in den Schuhen dieses armen Tropfs stecken...! Vielleicht hatte sie ihm ja auch einfach Schlafmittel in den Kaffee geschüttet? Anscheinend kam sie ja ohne weiteres an das Zeug ran!  
  
Ich informierte Sherlock per SMS über Briggs "Fahndungserfolg".  
  
"Später. So ist er wenigstens beschäftigt und richtet keinen größeren Schaden an. S"  
"Bei dem Gefangenen schon!" simste ich zurück, frustriert, dass meine Befürchtung, die Trommelfelle und die Seelenpein dieses Unbekannten würden dem selbsternannten Soziopathen egal sein, nur zu berechtigt gewesen war.  
"Hast du schon einen Unterschied gefunden? S"  
"Nein, ich seh mir nochmal den Tatort an.  
"Mach das! Und SCHALTE DEIN HIRN EIN!!! S"  
Ich verkniff mir eine Antwort. Er war ja mal wieder ganz reizend! Okay..., vielleicht wurde er langsam auch nervös wegen des Zeitdrucks...?  
  
Ich schob den Gedanken an den bedauernswerten Steward ebenfalls beiseite und versuchte, mich auf Gomes' Kabine zu konzentrieren...  
   
Und da merkte ich es.  
  
In der nicht gebuchten Suite gab es einen zweiarmigen, silbernen Kandelaber mit zwei naturfarbenen Bienenwachskerzen. Bei Gomes: Keine Spur davon!  
Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?  
Gomes war schließlich nicht erschlagen worden! Hatte die Mörderin ihn entwendet? Einfach um weiteres belastendes Indiz zu haben? Diebesgut, das sie Barrett unterschieben konnte? Aber das Ding war sperrig!  
Vielleicht war der Leuchter aber auch schon vor längerer Zeit weggekommen? Oder mochte Gomes einfach keine Kerzen? Oder der Geruch nach Bienenwachs störte ihn? Aber dann wäre der Leuchter doch noch da – nur eben leer!  
Und würde ein Metallgegenstand dieser Größe nicht bei der Gepäckdurchleuchtung auffallen? Das Ding eignete sich nicht zum Klauen! Nicht hier, jedenfalls.  
Also durchsuchte ich auch hier nochmals alle Schränke.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Ich simste an Sherlock: "In der anderen Suite ist ein Leuchter, Ag mit Briggs-Emblem und zwei Kerzen."  
"Durchsuch Gomes' Kabine. Vielleicht ist er versteckt. S", kam nach einiger Zeit die Antwort.  
"Hab ich. Keine Spur davon."  
"Wirklich??? S"  
"JA DOCH!!!"  
"Okay. S"  
"Und jetzt?"  
"Wie besprochen. S"  
"Was machst du? Kann ich nicht helfen?"  
"Nein. Stör mich nicht! S"  
   
Übellaunig und unschlüssig verließ ich den Tatort und bedankte mich halbherzig bei dem mürrischen Cold. Was Sherlock wohl trieb? Wahrscheinlich suchte er die Brandyflasche – sie wäre ein echtes Indiz, eines, das Prudence nicht gegen Barrett verwenden konnte...! Hoffentlich begab sich Sherlock nicht in Gefahr...  
Ich streunte durch die Decks und sah mir die Reinigungskräfte und anderes weibliches Personal an. Aber so weit ich das feststellen konnte, schien keine die Gesuchte zu sein.  
  
Dann fiel mein Blick auf das Reisebüro. Wo ich schon mal hier war, konnte ich ja fragen, wie es in Tunis gerade mit der Sicherheit stand...  
Anscheinend war niemand da...ich sah mich in dem kleinen Ladenlokal voll mit bunten Reisekatalogen um... – plötzlich schepperte es gewaltig, aber zu sehen war nichts. Jemand musste in einem angrenzenden Raum etwas fallen lassen haben.  
Dann tauchte eine rundliche Dame auf, lächelte zuvorkommend – aber etwas nervös, wie mir schien - und fragte mich nach meinen Wünschen. Sie hörte sich meine Sorgen an, tippte ein wenig auf ihrer Tastatur herum und drehte mir dann den Bildschirm zu: Nachrichten aus Tunis von den letzten fünf Tagen. Anscheinend war alles ruhig, bis auf übliche Delikte wie in anderen Städten auch. Aber Mycroft war doch wirklich in Sorge gewesen! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte der Geheimdienst Mails von Terroristen abgefangen oder so etwas?  
  
Ich tat beruhigt und bedankte mich höflich. Dann entschloss ich mich, ihr ein kleines Trinkgeld da zu lassen. Ein Eurostück. "Für die Kaffeekasse", sagte ich und sie nahm es dankend entgegen.  
  
Ratlos begab ich mich auf das oberste Sonnendeck und suchte mir ein schattiges Plätzchen. Sieh an, ich hatte vorhin in der Bordbücherei Christie's 'Tod auf dem Nil' erwischt...  
  
Ich tat, als würde ich lesen, ließ aber von Zeit zu Zeit meinen Blick über das Deck schweifen.  
  
Langsam kroch die Müdigkeit in mir hoch und außerdem knurrte mein Magen. Ich hatte kein Mittagessen gehabt und nun ging es schon auf den Tee zu...  
  
Dann klingelte mein Handy. Ein Anruf? Keine SMS?  
Oh, Barrett?! Was ist jetzt los?  
  
"Carpenter?" meldete ich mich vorsichtshalber.  
"...'ier ist Carrara...", bekam ich zu meiner Überraschung zu hören. Für einen Ersten Offizier klang das aber verdammt unsicher! Damit ihm klar war, dass ich wusste, wer mich da anrief, redete ich ihn mit seinem Dienstgrad an.  
"Commander! Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Nickt viele Seit", seufzte Tony bedrückt, "musste eben den Captain ver'aften und 'abe ab jetz' Dienst auf Brucke!"   
  
Mein verdattertes Hirn braucht einen Moment, um zu begreifen.  
  
"Was? Barrett? Wieso denn?" zischte ich entsetzt ins Handy.  
  
"Ick weiß auck nickt so genau", stöhnte er. "Er 'at wohl einen Reinigungsdiens' für sein Quartier angefordert und da wurden dann Dinge gefunden, die Gomes gehoren. Der Morder muss ihn gelinkt haben!"   
  
"Aber natürlich! Wo ist Charles jetzt?"  
  
"Auf seinem Quartier, aber er wird bewackt..."  
  
"Klar..., ich sage Dr Ezard Bescheid, machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken."  
  
"Bitte, Sie mussen etwas unternehmen! Ick furckte, der Captain ist ziemlick versweifelt..."  
  
"Wir kümmern uns drum!" versicherte ich. "Wo muss ich seine Kajüte suchen?"  
  
Deck vier. Da kommen Sie so gar nickt rein. Ick schicke Ihnen jemand, der Sie mit rein nimmt, nehmen Sie den 'intersten Aufsug zu Deck funf."   
  
"Mach ich,danke!"  
  
  
"CB auf Q arrestiert. Indizien dort gefunden!" simste ich an Sherlock und machte mich schon mal auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
"Jetzt hat Miss Brass ein Problem! Hoffentlich sickert das nicht vorzeitig durch – und hoffentlich müssen wir nicht früher handeln. Wird Tony Charles' Platz beim Dinner einnehmen? S"  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Ich treffe jemanden, der mich zu Charles lässt, auf Deck 5 am hintersten Lift. Beeil dich!"  
  
"Mach du das allein. S"  
  
Ich knurrte genervt und rief ihn an. Aber Sherlock drückte mich weg!  
  
"DU MUSST IHM SAGEN; DASS DU DEM TÄTER AUF DER SPUR BIST! DU MUSST DIR ANHÖREN; WAS IHM PASSIERT IST!" simste ich aufgebracht.  
  
"Du kannst das doch so gut. Over and out. S"   
  
Verärgert starrte ich auf das Display. Trotz dieser eindeutigen Anordnung konnte ich nicht anders und simste doch nocheinmal zurück:  
  
„WÜRDEST DU DICH AUCH SO VERHALTEN; WENN ICH IN UNTERSUCHUNGSHAFT  WÄRE?!?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	101. Ratatouille, Mandelüberraschung und Candlelight...

 

 

  
  
  
„WÜRDEST DU DICH AUCH SO VERHALTEN; WENN ICH IN UNTERSUCHUNGSHAFT WÄRE?!?“  
  
Ein kleiner Teil von mir wusste, dass es falsch war, ihm das zu texten.  
Jetzt.  
Ihm diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen.  
Sie auch nur zu denken...!  
  
Und doch musste ich diese zornigen Worte loswerden, unaufhaltsam und noch dazu, ohne wieder auf Kleinschreibung umzustellen, arbeitete mein Daumen wie ferngesteuert und hörte erst auf, als die Nachricht gesendet war (...und das trotz der ungewohnten Tastatur und T9...)  
  
  
WAS MACHST DU DA EIGENTLICH?!  
  
Er arbeitete ja daran, den wahren Täter zu finden – also auch, unseren Klienten zu entlasten. Er stand unter Zeitdruck, ermittelte unter erschwerten Bedingungen. Vielleicht hatte er gerade sein Handy abgeschaltet und war dabei, sich in Gefahr zu begeben...!  
Ja, vielleicht würde er wirklich nicht nach mir sehen, wenn ich in Untersuchungshaft säße – sondern sich sofort in die Lösung des Falls stürzen. Er würde wissen, dass ich trotzdem auf ihn vertraute, dass ich durchhielte, dass ich wüsste, dass er von meiner Unschuld überzeugt war.  
  
...allerdings könnte er auch sicher sein, dass sich Lestrade meine Version anhören oder mir Mrs Hudson versichern würde, dass Sherlock schon fieberhaft ermittelte...  
  
Ich schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf.  
Was war los mit mir? Wieso war ich so gereizt?...empfindlich geradezu...?  
  
Zögerlich – bestimmt viermal so langsam wie eben – begann ich wieder zu tippen.  
  
"    S  r  y  !    "  
  
Dann ging ich zurück und schrieb das Wort aus, dann erweiterte ich die Entschuldigung, bis sie nicht mehr wie ein verkappter Befehl aussah...  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!“  
  
Wieder überlegte ich...rang nach Worten...  
  
„Ich weiß, du arbeitest hart an der Lösung und die Zeit ist knapp.   
Und ich weiß, du würdest mich nicht hängen lassen."  
  
  
Ich schluckte unwillkürlich.  
  
Wie hatte ich das eben bloß abschicken können?!  
  
Dann setzte ich noch hinzu:  
  
"Das hast du doch nie!"  
  
Hatte er nicht... Er hatte mich nach meinem fürchterlichen Valentinsdate gegen Jones verteidigt, mich aus der Schusslinie gestoßen und einen Kopfschuss riskiert, mich vor einer Furie gerettet, als ich blind und hilflos vor Schmerzen und Verzweiflung war...  
  
Erinnerungen ratterten durch mein Gehirn...  
  
Ach, verdammt, was für eine bescheuerte Frage!  
  
Rasch setzte ich noch hinzu: "Pass auf dich auf, ja?" und schickte die Nachricht ab.  
  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
  
Die Stimme klang ungeduldig..., so als habe mich ihr Besitzer mindestens schon einmal zuvor angesprochen. Vor mir stand ein junger Kerl in Uniform.  
  
"Dr Carpenter?"  
  
"Ja, ...entschuldigen Sie, bitte...", murmelte ich betreten.  
  
"Kommen Sie, bitte..."  
  
Ich folgte ihm durch den engen, kahlen Korridor und mir fiel dieser Artikel wieder ein, den ich gelesen hatte...vor genau einer Woche...  
  
Bei einer der metallenen Türen sah ich zwei Wachen stehen, einer mit einem Revolver, der andere mit einem Schlagstock. Anscheinend hatte Carrara sie schon benachrichtigt, denn der mit dem Stock schloss gleich ohne Umstände auf.  
  
Captain Barrett musste aufgestanden sein, als er hörte, dass jemand kam. Während wir eingeschlossen wurden, fand ich mich ihm gegenüber. Er stand stramm mit versteinerter Miene – aber ziemlich bleich.  
Als er mich erkannte, huschte ein gequältes Lächeln über seine Züge.  
"Charles..., setzen Sie sich, bitte...", begann ich, um ihn zu beruhigen. Als er die Augen aufriss, wurde mir klar, dass er diese Aufforderung missdeutet hatte.  
"Regen Sie sich nicht auf. Es kommt alles in Ordnung..."  
Unwillkürlich sah ich mich um. Es war alles recht spartanisch. Bis auf zwei Fotos einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit auf dem Schreibtisch und an seinem Bett, ein Hochzeitsfoto war an den Schrank geklebt.  
"Denken Sie, wir werden abgehört...?" fragte ich verunsichert.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", seufzte er verzweifelt und wies mir seinen Schreibtischsessel zu, während er sich auf das Bett sinken ließ.  
  
Okay..., also keine Frage nach Prudence Brass. Ihm war vor einer Woche keine gekränkte Ex eingefallen, die sich würde rächen wollen, weshalb sollte sich das plötzlich ändern? Und Sherlock würde nicht wollen, dass ich unseren Verdacht ausplauderte...   
  
"Was ist denn nur passiert?" fragte ich teilnahmsvoll.  
  
Er fuhr sich etwas zittrig durchs Haar.  
  
"Ich...hatte gestern Abend irgendwie das Duschgel offen gelassen... runtergeschmissen...nicht darüber nachgedacht. Heute morgen war ich spät dran. Sehr spät. Alles war ausgelaufen. Weil ich keine Zeit hatte, mich darum zu kümmern, hab ich angeordnet, dass es aufgewischt wird. Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages muss sich jemand Zutritt verschafft und hier einiges deponiert haben! Ich weiß nicht genau, was...aber ich fürchte, Gomes' Brieftasche, sein Ring...und...anscheinend...Gift..."  
  
"GIFT?!" platzte ich heraus.  
  
"Ja..., ein kleines Arzeneimittelfläschchen, praktisch leer... Es hat keiner richtig mit mir geredet, aber...ich glaube, ich hab' was von Blausäure gehört...", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
  
Das musste Sherlock sofort wissen!  
  
"Warten Sie..." Ich holte mein Handy hervor und schrieb: "HCN bei CB gefunden!"  
"Charles! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!"  
  
"Aber die Fingerabdrücke...!" stöhnte er. "Briggs hat gesagt, ich brauchte mir gar keine Mühe zu geben mit irgendwelchen Ausreden und Anschuldigungen, weil meine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Sektglas seien, das wir bei Gomes gefunden haben!"  
  
"Ja", gab ich zu."Ja, ich weiß. Es muss beim Captain's Dinner geklaut worden sein..."  
  
Charles zuckte zusammen. "Oh, Gott... Das ist ein Albtraum...", murmelte er verstört.  
  
"Kopf hoch, Charles. Wir haben bereits Hinweise. Halten Sie noch ein paar Stunden durch. Alles wird gut..."  
  
Barrett schluckte mühsam, setzte sich gerader hin.  
Dann begann er den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ich versteh das nicht, John...!"  
  
"Ja, es...ist eine ziemlich wirre Geschichte... Nicht verzweifeln, ja?"  
  
"Okay..." Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Danke, John... Ich...ich wusste ja, dass Sie an der Sache dran sind, aber...Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so etwas passieren könnte! Ich hab mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt...!"  
  
"Deshalb bin ich ja vorbeigekommen", grinste ich nachsichtig.  
  
Er nickte. "Ja, danke...und jetzt gehen Sie Ihrem Freund helfen...Es darf auf keinen Fall noch einen Mord geben!" sagte er entschieden und ein wenig schaudernd.  
  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er ja ein Alibi habe – das hätte ihn jetzt bloß schockiert.  
"Okay. Bis später!"  
  
Als nächstes machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hauptrestaurant, weil ich wissen wollte, was es an diesem Abend beim Captain's Dinner geben würde. Schließlich riecht Cyanwasserstoff recht auffällig nach Mandeln – wenn man den Geruch denn wahrnehmen kann – aber an einem Tisch wo fünf, sieben Leute ziemlich nahe beieinander saßen, war damit zu rechnen, dass es jemandem auffallen würde...  
  
Im Lift textete ich: „Für Briggs ist alles klar. Auch wegen der Fingerabdrücke!"  
  
  
  
"Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, Sir?"  
  
Würdest du richtig hingucken, hättest du gesehen, dass ich nicht in die Kuchentheke starre, sondern auf das Menü von heute Abend...! dachte ich.  
  
"Ehm, hätten Sie auch...etwas Herzhaftes?" fragte ich, da mein Mittagessen immer noch ausstand.  
  
"Um die Uhrzeit nur Sandwiches – oder einen Hot Dog..."  
  
"Na, schön. Dann den Hot Dog..."  
  
  
Als ich dann beim Nachtisch las: "Surprise AMANDA – avec pâtes d'amandes" schrillten bei mir quasi alle Alarmglocken.  
  
"Dessert mit MARZIPAN! Melde dich, bitte! " textete ich Sherlock.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Äh, ja, danke..."  
  
Zerstreut nahm ich meinen verspäteten Lunch entgegen. Wenn ich mich nun auf dem Weg zur Toilette 'verlaufen' würde, könnte ich vielleicht die Küche in Augenschein nehmen...und das Personal...  
  
Ich fand eine Tür mit einem "Staff only"-Schild und da gerade niemand zu sehen war, schlüpfte ich rasch hinein...  
Hauptsächlich Spinde und jede Menge Kochjacken und die Sakkos der Kellner...  
  
Sherlock hätte gewiss die Chuzpe, sich hier einfach einzukleiden und in die Küche zu spazieren...! Und er würde auch noch damit durchkommen...!  
  
Da war eine kleine Teeküche und ein Kühlschrank...und ein Dienstplan oder so etwas...  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein scharrendes Geräusch – mehrmals rasch hintereinander – dann...ein Winseln...?!  
  
Das klang nach Hund...!   
Nach sehr kleinem Hund...  
  
  
Ach, du Scheiße! Sherlock hatte recht gehabt! Natürlich...!  
  
Ich sah mich nach einem Belüftungsschacht um. Das Gitter war unter dem Tisch in der Ecke! Ich begab mich auf alle Viere und sah mir die Sache aus der Nähe an...  
  
Aha. Alles klar...! dachte ich kichernd.  
  
„Hallo, Ratte! Hast du Hunger?“ Mir fiel ein, dass die Ratte schon von Anfang an dabei gewesen war... “...ehm, ...hai fame?“  
  
Ein hingerissenes Japsen antwortete mir und eine Pfote kratzte am Gitter.  
  
„Ja, doch! Guter Hund! Warte...“  
  
Ich suchte nach einem Messer in der Tischschublade, um die Schrauben der Abdeckung rauszudrehen, holte die Wurst aus dem Brötchen, entfernte unter der Spüle Reste der Soße und wischte sie mit der Servierte ab.  
  
Dann befreite ich den kleinen Kerl: Ein ulkiger grauer Mischling – vielleicht aus ...Chihuahua und ...Corgi?! ...geht sowas?   
"Magst du Hot Dogs? Ist auch garaniert kein Hund drin...!" blödelte ich.  
Jedenfalls war das Tier so glücklich mit seiner Wurst, dass er sich problemlos hochnehmen ließ.  
  
„Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir?“ kicherte ich. Er hatte ein Halsband, das unter seinen Zotteln verborgen lag, und war mager unter dem struppigen Fell – aber wahrscheinlich einfach dehydriert. Ich holte ihm eine Tasse mit Leitungswasser – yep! Dafür ließ er sogar vorübergehend sein Würstchen liegen, armes Ding! Der konnte keinesfalls noch 60 Stunden im Belüftungssystem herumirren! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wegen der abertausend neuen Gerüche irgendwie verlaufen!  
  
Was also konnte ich machen? Ich sah mir das Halsband genauer an und fand daran eine rechteckige Blechniete mit der Aufschrift „Biagio...“   
  
"Bjadscho...?"  
  
WUFF!  
  
"Ah! Sei un cane italiano, evidente!" deduzierte ich amüsiert.*  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Bordtelefon an der Wand und die Durchwahlliste, die daneben hing...  
  
Ich rief die Krankenstation an und wie ich gehofft hatte, meldete sich die diensthabende Schwester.  
  
„Hi, ehm...hier ist Dr Carpenter. Ich glaube, wir haben uns schon gesehen...ich war wegen der ...blinden Passagierin da...“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß...worum geht es?“  
  
„Diesmal ist es erfreulicher, schätze ich. Der blinde Passagier lebt noch, ist aber etwas dehydriert und ausgehungert – und hört auf den Namen Biagio...“  
  
WUFF!  
  
„Oh...! Was? Moment...!“ Ihr dämmerte jetzt auch, was das hieß!  
  
„Genau! Ich hab' die RATTE gefunden. Aber natürlich ist es ein Hund! Allerdings verstehe ich jetzt die Verwechslung! Er wird doch nicht eingeschläfert, oder etwa doch? Das können Sie nicht machen!“ bettelte ich.  
  
„Oh, nein, natürlich nicht!“ rief sie. „Was machen Sie denn an diesem Anschluss, Sie Schlimmer? Na, egal! Bleiben Sie, wo sie sind! Ich schicke Ihnen – ehm – ein Rettungskommando...!“  
  
„Ein...? – na, da bin ich aber gespannt...!“ antwortete ich verlegen. Hoffentlich kam inzwischen niemand vom Restaurant...!  
  
Während 'die Ratte' ihre zweite Tasse Wasser leerschlapperte, ging auf einmal die Tür auf. Die Frau, die hereinkam, hatte ich heute schon gesehen: Sie hatte diesen kläglichen Aquarellworkshop beaufsichtigt – an ihr vorbei stürmte ein blonder, dicklicher Junge – vielleicht zehn, aber er wirkte irgendwie unbeholfen... „Jascho!“ kreischte er lachend und stürzte sich überschwänglich auf das hell kläffende Fellbündel, das geradezu ausflippte. Ihm folgte eine weitere Frau, die der Jugendanimateurin ziemlich ähnlich sah und die sich zu Kind und Hund auf den Boden setzte und vor Erleichterung beinahe weinte.  
  
„Da haben Sie aber jemanden sehr glücklich gemacht“, raunte mir die Animateurin zu. „Raimondo ist...ein bisschen behindert und der Sohn meiner Schwester. Er hat den kleinen Köter in seiner Reisetasche an Bord geschmuggelt und ihn dann im Luftschacht versteckt – aber dann ist er schon am ersten Abend verschwunden wir suchen ihn schon seit Civitavecchia, aber wir hatten Angst, das zuzugeben, ich habe nur noch zwei Kolleginnen eingeweiht und Schwester Daphne...! ...also er ist geimpft und alles und einen Chip hat er auch..."  
  
"ICH habe keine Probleme mit ihm. Und auf einem Schiff, auf dem lebende Schlangen übernachten...! ...nicht zu reden von deren Futtertieren..."  
  
Sie nickte. "Finde ich ja auch..." Sie senkte ihre Stimme zum Flüsterton ab. "Aber wo nun auch noch ...der Chef da ist..."  
  
"Ich vermute, so ziemlich alle wissen, dass Briggs Junior an Bord ist, was?" fragte ich amüsiert.  
  
"Oh, ja...", seufzte sie vielsagend und grinste zerknirscht.   
  
  
Ich wusch mir die Hände in der Spüle. Der kleine Hund brauchte dringend ein Bad...  
  
Ihre Schwester redete unterdessen italienisch mit Kind und Hund und sie stopften die Riesenratte in eine rote Reisetasche, dann wandte sie sich mir zu, doch die Animateurin drängte zum Aufbruch – natürlich rannten wir gleich vor der Tür in jemanden vom Restaurantpersonal, doch dem wurde rasch erklärt, dass wir den Jungen gesucht hätten, weil er abgerückt war...  
  
Die Mutter – immer noch ziemlich aufgeregt – versicherte mir, dass der Hund für sie unbezahlbar sei. Doch obwohl ich abwehrte und versicherte, das wäre doch selbstverständlich gewesen, wollte sie es sich partout nicht nehmen lassen, mir wenigstens 100 € aufzunötigen.  
  
"Also schön, ...danke!" resignierte ich schließlich lächelnd. "Geben Sie ihm auf alle Fälle genug zu trinken...und bedenken Sie die Konsequenzen...!" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.  
  
   
  
"Okay...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. "Ich kann mich als Tierdetektiv selbstständig machen..."  
  
Und nun?   
Ich brauchte nicht auf das Sonnendeck zu gehen, um für Briggs oder Brewer erreichbar zu sein – die arbeiteten gegen uns...  
  
  
  
„Na? Heute Abend auch dran?“  
  
Ich sah mich um und fragte mich, wer das sein sollte – eine gute Sekunde lang.  
  
„Oh..., Sie sind's – hab' Sie erst nicht erkannt, ...ohne die Sonnenbrille...“, grinste ich, denn es war 'Mirror-mirror'. „Nein... – ich...war leider an dem Abend...verhindert... Oder um genau zu sein, mein Freund war...unpässlich...“  
  
„Ach? Vielleicht kommen wir ja ins Geschäft...!“  
  
„Ich...wüsste nicht, wie...“, fragte ich irritiert.  
  
„Die Lady, die gestern mit uns gespielt hat...ich würde sie gerne wieder treffen...ich war fast den ganzen Tag im Kartenraum – vergeblich, aber vielleicht kommt sie heute Abend...?"  
  
Er seufzte genervt und grinste dabei grimmig. "Haben Sie es eigentlich überhaupt bemerkt?!" knurrte er dann.  
"Was? Bemerkt?" fragte ich.  
Er schüttelte kichernd den Kopf und schnaufte verärgert: "Yep! Das ist typisch! Sie hat mit Ihnen geflirtet...und zwar bis Ihr Partner in den Raum kam, dann merkte sie, was da läuft. Und ich dachte: Na, sieh mal einer an, vielleicht nimmt sie JETZT von mir Notiz...! Aber da war ihr wohl schon die Lust vergangen..."  
  
Oh...! Jetzt war ich wirklich verdattert! Erstens hatte ich im Augenblick unsere Tarnung total vergessen, weil mich der Fall viel zu sehr beschäftigte. Und zweitens war ich wohl gestern Abend so ins Spiel vertieft gewesen, dass ich weder die Avancen der Lady bemerkt hatte, noch – ja, was? Ich hätte es zu gerne gewusst! Besitzergreifende, eifersüchtige Blicke von Sherlock? ...oder was? Fragen wollte ich natürlich nicht, das war mir zu peinlich...!  
  
"Tja, ...tut mir Leid...", stammelte ich grinsend. "Also, ich würde tatsächlich gerne heute zum Captain's Dinner gehen, aber was sollte ich Ihnen wohl dafür anbieten?  
   
"Na, ganz einfach! Sie pokern heute nicht. Oder, wenn Sie sie sehen...die Herzdame, meine ich – vor oder nach dem Dinner, bieten Sie ihr eine Revanche an und versetzen Sie sie dann..."  
  
"Aaah..., na, das lässt sich machen...! Kein Problem! Dann...Weidmanns Heil, oder so..."  
  
"Danke! Und Sie können Ihren Partner mitbringen, mein Bruder hat sowieso was besseres vor, der hat es gleich am ersten Abend geschafft, eine aufzureißen... Sagen Sie einfach, Sie haben mit Nick und Simon Wright getauscht."  
  
"Mach' ich! Vielen Dank!"  
  
  
Als er außer Sichtweite war, simste ich sofort an Sherlock: "Wir können heute am Captain's Dinner teilnehmen! Melde dich, bitte!"  
  
Anschließend schaltete ich das Handy gleich mal auf Vibrationsalarm um und schlenderte dann ziellos durch das Schiff. So mochte es zumindest aussehen. Eigentlich war ich nervös. Ziemlich sogar. Was Sherlock wohl gerade trieb...? Gab es nichts, was ich tun konnte?  
  
Irgendwann stand ich auf dem Promenadendeck vor dem Schaukasten mit den neuesten Fotos...  
  
"Gisela und Heinrich Schneider feiern ihre Goldene Hochzeit" sprang mir die Schlagzeile ins Auge: Da saßen die alten Leutchen mit einer kleinen, von einer goldenen '50' gekrönten weißen Torte beim Frühstück und strahlten in die Kamera – das war HEUTE MORGEN gewesen!!!  
...oh, nein...! Das ist ja richtig makaber!  
  
Und dann sah ich, dass auch unsere Pokerrunde fotografiert worden war. Logisch, dass ich nun die Dame nochmal in Augenschein nahm...  
  
Plötzlich platzte eine Erkenntnis in mein Gehirn, die mich fast umhaute und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Die Pokerlady...! Sie hatte die dusselige Angewohnheit an den Tag gelegt, ihre Karten in der Hand zu halten, statt sie, wie üblich, verdeckt auf den aufgezeichneten Feldern auf dem Tisch zu platzieren! Zwischendrin war es ihr selbst immer wieder aufgefallen; dann hatte sie ihre Hole-Cards doch abgelegt und stattdessen mit den Chips herumgespielt... Gestern hatte ich einfach versucht, mich daran nicht zu stören... Aber jetzt...!? Ihre schlanken, blassen Hände, dieser zu dunkle Nagellack passend zum Lippenstift...mit einem Stich ins Violette und dem einen abgebrochenen Nagel am linken kleinen Finger...! Das hatte ich doch gerade vorhin wieder gesehen...!    
  
Ja, spinne ich denn...?!  
  
Fassungslos studierte ich das Gesicht der Frau...  
Doch...! Verdammt nochmal...!  
Die Nase und das Kinn stimmten nicht, aber sie konnte es sein...!  
  
Auf alle Fälle war es merkwürdig, dass die Pokerlady vorhin leicht ausgestopft und mit einer anderen Perücke im Reisebüro hinter dem Tresen gestanden hatte...!  
Ohne das Trinkgeld wäre mir das wohl nie aufgefallen...!  
  
"Die Frau, die gestern mit mir gepokert hat, arbeitet im Reisebüro und hat sich maskiert. Sieh sie dir an! Sie könnte PB sein! Der Hochzeitstag der Schneiders ist HEUTE!" simste ich.   
"Bist du noch gekränkt?" setzte ich dann noch hinzu und sandte die Nachricht ab.  
  
  
Dann erst merkte ich, dass mein Herz raste und mein Atem beschleunigt war. Mir war ein wenig schwindlig...  
  
Okay, dachte ich: Beruhige dich! Noch haben wir keinen Beweis, aber sie wird uns nicht entkommen...! Und sie wird Schneider nicht erwischen!  
  
Deshalb auch dieses Scheppern vorhin...! Sie musste mich im Hinterzimmer ihres Ladens auf dem Monitor der Überwachungskamera gesehen und wiedererkannt haben. Aber dann hatte sie wohl damit gerechnet, dass ihre Maske mich schon täuschen werde...!   
  
Wann hatte sie Gomes vergiftet? Vor oder nach dem Pokern? Es sollte ihr wohl ein Alibi verschaffen, falls sie wider Erwarten doch in Verdacht geriet...! Wie war sie an dieses Reisebüro gekommen? Hatte sie dafür vielleicht auch getötet? Was für ein einfallsreiches Biest...!  
  
"Einen Drink, Sir?" riss mich ein eifriger Steward aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hätte jetzt wirklich einen Whiskey vertragen können, aber begnügte mich mit einem Bitter Lemon. Eigentlich hätte ich längst etwas essen müssen, aber nun war es schon fast halb sieben und das Captain's Dinner war heute früher, weil wir ja den ganzen Tag auf See waren und die Seenotrettungsübung entfiel, da keine weiteren Passagiere zugestiegen waren.  
Außerdem war mir der Magen gerade wie zugeschnürt.  
Immerhin wussten wir ziemlich sicher, WORIN das Gift sein würde...!  
Wann würde ich wohl wieder etwas mit Mandeln verspeisen können, ohne dabei an Blausäure zu denken...?  
  
Meine Hand zitterte plötzlich los. Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich die ganze Zeit das Samsung Smartphone umklammert gehalten hatte.  
  
Sherlock! Endlich...  
  
Hastig nahm ich das Gespräch an und nahm mich zusammen, um ihn nicht gleich mit der Frage zu überfallen, ob mit ihm alles okay sei.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"John, du bist fantastisch! Ich bin auf unserer Kabine, mich umziehen. Wir treffen uns spätestens um Sieben zum Dinner!"  
  
"Warst du im Reisebüro?"  
  
"Natürlich! Und du hattest recht, Sie hat ein bisschen was machen lassen, wie man so sagt, aber sie IST es! Und ich konnte einen Blick in die Küche werfen: Das Dessert für die Schneiders ist anlässlich ihres Jubiläums besonders verziert worden, aber ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen."  
  
"Warte auf mich – ich muss mich auch noch rasch umziehen..."   
  
  
  
Als ich unsere Kabine erreichte, kam Sherlock gerade aus dem Bad, nur einen zur Kabine gehörenden Bademantel offen übergestreift. Das straff zurückgekämmte rote Haar war ein immer noch total ungewohnter Anblick. Während er sich anzog, wechselte ich rasch in meinen neuen Anzug.  
  
"Steck besser deine Brieftasche ein...", befahl Sherlock monoton.  
  
Seltsame Bemerkung für Sherlock – aber ich tat es einfach.   
  
"Denkst du, die Beweise reichen? Falls sie nicht gesteht?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
"Sie WIRD gestehen...!" behauptete er kryptisch und seine hellen Augen funkelten siegesgewiss.  
  
"Sherlock...", begann ich. "Diese...Frage vorhin..., bitte, entschuldige...du würdest mich nicht hängen lassen, das weiß ich... Es war wohl nur, weil Tony sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hat...und...naja... Es hat Charles auch wirklich arg zugesetzt..."  
  
"Viel schlimmer ist, dass du etwas übersehen hast!" tadelte Sherlock.  
  
"Oh..., hab ich? Was denn?" fragte ich zurück – und war eigentlich eher erleichtert, dass er mir die andere Sache nicht übel nahm...  
  
"In den Gefächern des Kleiderschrankes in Gomes' Kabine ist ganz unten ein Stapel zusätzlicher Decken..."  
  
"Ja, hab ich gesehen... Die gibt's in der anderen Suite auch."  
  
"Aber dieser Stapel war nicht ganz pico bello akkurat zusammengelegt...! Und das hätte dir auffallen müssen. So etwas darf es nicht geben – auf einem Schiff wie diesem, in einer Luxussuite..."  
  
"Hm, da hast du sicher recht. Und was sagt dir das?"  
  
"Das noch gar nichts. Aber ich habe nachgesehen. Darunter! Da ist der fehlende Kandelaber – und die Kerzen...: sind krumm...!"  
  
In meinem Gehirn machte es förmlich 'Klick'...!  
  
"Die Klimaanlage...?! Sie hatte die Temperatur gedrosselt und später die Kabine stark aufgeheizt, weil es schnell gehen musste – und die Kerzen waren zu nah dran...!"  
  
"Genau. Aber die Leiche war schon kalt und zwar schon so lange und durch die Decke recht gut isoliert, dass es dem Zelleiweiß sowieso nichts mehr ausmachte, dass es so warm war! Später wurde die Anlage wieder abgestellt und die Balkontür geöffnet, so das sich die Temperatur normalisieren konnte..."  
  
"Verstehe! Und das Pokern ist sozusagen Miss Brass'...Schwimmweste, falls sie Schiffbruch erleidet, womit sie aber nicht rechnet... Sie mag vielleicht nicht so clever sein, wie sie meint – aber einfallsreich ist sie...!"  
  
"John...", begann Sherlock zögernd. Er wirkte plötzlich unsicher und ernst. "Du warst im Reisebüro..., um dich nach der Lage in Tunesien zu erkundigen..."  
  
"Klar, was sonst? Ich stand plötzlich davor und dachte: Wo ich schon mal da bin... Aber es sieht eigentlich ziemlich ruhig aus..."  
  
Er nickte...sah zum Fenster hinaus (wo es gerade nichts gab als blaue See, so weit das Auge reichte...) und fragte in leicht abwesendem Ton: "Mal angenommen, du arbeitetest in einem Krankenhaus...und du...würdest einen Patienten operieren...du machst alles richtig, alles sieht gut aus... Aber du weißt...sagen wir mal, der Arzt, der die Nachbehandlung macht, ist ein Stümper. Also, wenn er versagt, könnte dein Patient sogar noch draufgehen..."   
  
...was wird das hier...? fragte ich mich beunruhigt und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
  
Er wandte sich um und sah mich prüfend und irgendwie auch...beinahe bittend an. "Du würdest ihn doch so lange überwachen, bis er wirklich außer Gefahr ist, auch wenn du deine Kompetenzen überschreiten, dich vielleicht mit dem Chefarzt anlegen müsstest...? Nicht wahr...?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eigentlich die italienische Form von 'Blasius' - so heißt 'Strolch' in der italienischen Fassung von 'The Lady and the Tramp'.
> 
> hai fame? - hast du Hunger?  
> un cane italiano, evidente - ein italienischer Hund, offenkundig


	102. Weitere Aussichten: Heikel bis tödlich...

  
  
  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich deine...Parabel ganz verstehe..., aber ...welche Gefahr siehst du denn jetzt noch?" tastete ich mich etwas stockend vor, denn Sherlocks Beispiel klang nach verdammt viel Ärger – und es sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich, ethische Beispielerzählungen zu bringen, um mir seine Motivation zu verdeutlichen... „Hat sie...für diesen Fall schon...eine Bombe gelegt, die hochgeht, wenn sie den Timer nicht mehr verstellen kann, weil sie in Haft ist? Oder was?“  
  
„Nein. Aber, wenn ein Patient mit Kopfschmerzen zu dir käme und du merkst, dass er außerdem – “  
  
„Hör auf, Plots für Arztserien zu entwerfen, die du dir nie ansehen würdest!“ fauchte ich. „Was. Ist. Das. Problem??“  
  
Sherlock hob die Hände Richtung Kopf – stoppte dann aber, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ja derzeit sein Haar straff zurückgekämmt und nicht in den gewohnten Wuschellocken trug. Ein wenig verärgert ließ er die Arme wieder sinken.  
  
"Problem...", wiederholte er leise. Anscheinend befand er das Wort als nicht angemessen... "Ich hätte es die vielleicht früher – " Er brach ab. "Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen – andererseits....das hätte nichts geändert. Mycroft hatte tatsächlich einen guten Grund, uns von Bord holen zu wollen... Aber die drohenden Unruhen in Tunesien...waren nur...vorgeschoben. Ein vorstellbares Äquivalent, weil er dir die Wahrheit nicht sagen konnte. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass wir La Goulette gar nicht mehr erreichen werden – und...ich sehe das auch so."  
  
"Nicht...", hörte ich mich halb trocken-sarkastisch, halb entsetzt murmeln und versuchte zu begreifen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwie klang das ziemlich fatal...  
  
"Wenn du schon dabei ist, könntest du ...konkreter werden?" schlug ich zynisch vor.  
  
"Dir ist aufgefallen, dass da etwas von zwölf Schiffen der Briggs-Reederei auf der Homepage stand, aber dann doch nur noch neun aufgeführt sind. Ich bin dem nachgegangen...so gut das eben über das Internet möglich war. Auch mit Barretts Zugangsdaten... Durch diese bin ich übrigens weiter vorgedrungen, als man hätte annehmen sollen. Aber diese Transparenz den Kapitänen gegenüber war sicher nicht beabsichtigt... Die Reederei hat diese drei Schiffe ...auf verschiedene Arten verloren. Nicht jede davon war durch eine Versicherung abgedeckt. Nun... es ist so, dass die Reederei finanziell desaströs da steht. Es war damit zu rechnen, dass sie ein weiteres Schiff opfern werden, um an ca eine halbe Milliarde Pfund Versicherungssumme zu kommen...Übrigens ist die Tilly gar nicht Baujahr 2009, sondern 2004... Zunächst sollte Briggs nur die ersten drei Tage an Bord bleiben. Aber schon gleich zu Beginn zeigte sich, dass er auch bei Seuchengefahr nicht bereit gewesen wäre, diesen Trip abzubrechen oder auch nur zu verzögern. Als nun immer neue Probleme auftauchten, blieb er an Bord und behielt diesen Kurs bei. Warum?"  
  
"Rechnest du...mit einer Havarie oder was?" fragte ich fassungslos.  
  
"Nein. Havarie hatten sie schon. Und dabei gab es auch Tote und Verletzte. FÜR die Reederei spricht dabei nur, dass dieser Unfall nicht inszeniert gewesen ist. Er war echt. Aber das hier, das wird ein gigantischer Betrug. Ich denke, sie werden es noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit durchziehen...Wir haben an Bord noch mitteleuropäische Sommerzeit, also gegen oder vor halb neun*. Das ist die wahre Deadline für die Aufklärung unseres Falles. Nicht die Ankunft in Palermo..."  
  
"Ja, was denn, zur Hölle?!" platzte ich heraus.  
  
"Die Kaperung der Tilly."  
  
Ich starrte ihn verdattert an. Sein entschuldigender, beinahe kleinlauter Blick sagte mir, dass ich mich nicht verhört und nichts missverstanden hatte.  
  
"Piraten?" ächzte ich entsetzt.  
  
"Mehr oder weniger echte... Ich muss dir sicher nicht erklären, dass das nichts mit alten, romantischen Vorstellungen zu tun hat... Zumal du ja gelesen hast, dass sich viele Reedereien dagegen versichern lassen. Je ungefährlicher die Region, desto niedriger der Beitrag, wie du dir denken kannst... Und um deine Frage von vor einer Woche zu beantworten: Mycroft hat um die Problematik gewusst. Eine seiner Abteilungen beobachtet seit einiger Zeit Regionen und bestimmte Gruppen, von denen vermutet wird, dass sie mit Piraterie zu tun haben könnten...Und als du mir sagtest, er sei hier, war mir gleich klar, dass er sozusagen vom anderen Ende des Rätsels aus zu dem selben Ergebnis gekommen war wie ich..."  
  
Das darf doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein...!  
  
"Sherlock! Es sind dreieinhalbtausend Menschen an Bord! Die werden dabei unmöglich alle die Nerven behalten und vernünftig sein! Kinder, alte Menschen, Behinderte! Wer weiß wie viele von ihnen Herzprobleme haben und das vielleicht nicht mal ahnen! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sie das seelisch verkraften werden? Das muss doch verhindert werden!" rief ich außer mir.  
  
"Sei doch kein Idiot, John! Das ist nicht möglich. Die Beweise für die Planung sind nicht ausreichend und nicht eindeutig. Man hätte die Tilly nicht einfach in Barcelona festhalten können, oder so etwas. Und während des Angriffs? Es gäbe ein Blutbad, eine Seeschlacht! Nein. Im günstigsten Fall halten sich die Piraten an den Deal mit Briggs, begnügen sich mit der Prise und fassen uns ansonsten mit Samthandschuhen an. Denn wer würde schon mit einer Reederei Urlaub machen wollen, auf deren Touren man von echten Piraten massakriert wird? Steht das Unternehmen dagegen in dem Ruf, auch solche Krisen wunderbar meistern zu können, ist das sogar Werbung! Jedenfalls spricht vieles dafür, dass das Schiff vor den westlichen Galiton-Inseln* gekapert werden wird. Aber wenn hier keiner den Helden spielt, bestehen gute Chancen, dass alle den Überfall unbeschadet überstehen. Und wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, werden der MI-6 und die Royal Navy zuschlagen. Ein Flugzeugträger kreuzt bereits außer Sichtweite südlich von Sardinien. Es wird alles sehr schnell gehen müssen, da die Rettungsaktion in tunesisches Hoheitsgewässer führt."  
  
Ich hatte ja schon so einiges mit Sherlock Holmes erlebt – aber das klang reichlich durchgeknallt...! Und zwar in ganz großem Stil! Besser, ich fragte jetzt nicht, ob nicht doch Moriarty dahinter steckte...zumindest als „Unternehmensberater“...  
Was mich ein klitzekleines Bisschen beruhigte: Sherlock schien sich genau informiert zu haben und für die Rettung waren auch Vorkehrungen getroffen worden. Dass es sich nicht um 'normale' Piraten handelte, sondern zumindest um solche, die mit europäischen Privatfirmen Deals eingingen und dass Briggs noch immer an Bord war, ließ mich hoffen, dass unser Überleben zumindest geplant war. Unsere Chancen sollten also etwas besser stehen, als bei unserer Iranmission...  
Trotzdem: Menschen wie Raimondo oder die Schneiders in einem solchen Szenario...?! Dass es nicht nur um uns beide, sondern um Tausende ahnungsloser und noch dazu in solchen Situationen völlig unerfahrener Menschen ging, bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen. Es konnte genügen, wenn nur EINER ausrastete, dass alles in einer Katastrophe endete...!  
  
"Du musst mir vor allem eines versprechen, John: Dass du nicht den Helden spielst! Vergiss, dass du ein Soldat bist! Wehr dich nicht, versuche nicht mal jemanden zu verteidigen, das würde alles nur schlimmer machen! Wenn jemand so uneinsichtig ist, und seine Habseligkeiten retten will, lass sie sterben! Greif auf keinen Fall ein! Das ist der einzige Weg, die Opferzahlen so gering wie möglich zu halten!"  
  
Scheiße...! Er hat recht...  
„Verdammt...!“ zischte ich leise.  
  
"Trotzdem. Steck dir die größeren Scheine in die Schuhe, vielleicht haben wir das Glück, dass sie dich mit deinem billigen Anzug nicht weiter durchsuchen. Wie heißen übrigens die Passagiere, deren Plätze du ergattern konntest?"  
  
"Wright, äh, Nick und Simon, wieso?" fragte ich, während ich die Fünfhunderter und Zweihunderter zusammengefaltet und in Plastikbeutel verpackt, unter die Laschen meiner Schürschuhe schob und sie erneut zuband.  
  
"Naja, ich hatte schon jemandem zwei Plätze abgekauft. In einer günstigen Position zum Platz des Captains, oder besser, des Ersten Offiziers...Aber trotzdem: Gute Arbeit!"  
  
Er wandte sich dem Bordtelefon zu und ich hörte mit Befremden, wie er nun tatsächlich für die Wrights absagte. Wozu das? Seit wann interessierte es ihn, dass etwa Leute, die auf der Warteliste für eine Teilnahme am Captain's Dinner einen Platz bekamen?  
  
„Gib mir dein Portefeuille.“  
  
Mich wunderte schon gar nichts mehr. „Plünderst du mich, im Namen der Königin, Sir Francis Drake?“ blödelte ich. Er nahm sie mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens entgegen, holte einen großen Teil der restlichen Scheine heraus und steckte sie ein, ehe er mir die Brieftasche zurückgab.  
  
„Übrigens: Schön, dass du die Ratte noch rechtzeitig gefunden hast. Darum konnte ich mich nun wirklich nicht auch noch kümmern.“  
  
„Woher – ?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
„Na, die Haare an deiner Kleidung...und man kann es riechen. – Und keine Sorge wegen dieses Nachtisches. Ich habe die zwei infrage kommenden Desserts verschwinden lassen."  
  
"ZWEI?"  
  
"Entweder es ist Miss Brass egal, wen von beiden es trifft, oder sie hat beide vergiftet.“  
  
„Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht inzwischen?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Einen Teil erzähle ich in knapp einer Stunde, wenn ich Miss Brass entlarve – das andere...willst du gar nicht wissen...“  
  
Zumindest schien er einiges von seinem Bargeld investiert zu haben. ...nicht nur für unsere beiden Plätze, vermutete ich... Was schon irgendwie perfide war: Die Piraten würden allen wohl sämtliche Bestechungsgelder wieder abnehmen...  
  
"Du...denkst aber doch nicht, dass Barrett von dieser Piratensache etwas weiß?"  
  
"Nein. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum Briggs immer noch an Bord ist. Vielleicht hat er dazu angesetzt, den Captain einzuweihen wie bei den beiden vorangegangenen Coups auch, aber noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, dass Charles unbestechlich ist. Allerdings werden einige Security-Leute Bescheid wissen. Vor allem werden sie instruiert sein, um jeden Preis für Deeskalation zu sorgen. Erinnerst du dich an den Typen heute Morgen, dem auffiel, dass wir ein wenig von unserem Kurs abgewichen waren und abbremsten – nämlich um das Polizeiboot längsseits gehen zu lassen?"  
   
Ich nickte.  
  
So langsam konnte ich auch Mycroft immer besser verstehen! Er hatte diese Planung verfolgt – und dann plötzlich erkannt, dass sein Bruder an Bord des anvisierten Schiffes war!  
  
Sherlock seufzte theatralisch: „Das Schwierigste wird für mich sein, nicht sagen zu dürfen, was passieren wird und dass ich diesen Riesenbluff durchschaue...“  
  
...ja. Klar...! Ich rollte innerlich mit den Augen. „Und...? Was mache ich jetzt während des Dinners?“  
  
„Du lehnst dich zurück und genießt die Show! Ach ja, und iss nicht so viel. Vielleicht müssen wir ja doch schwimmen...  
Okay, John. Wir müssen los..."  
  
„Auf zur Henkersmahlzeit...!“ knurrte ich.   
  
Ziemlich beklommen folgte ich Sherlock hinaus auf den Korridor. Er wandte sich halb zu mir um.  
  
„Na, komm, Schatz! So schlimm wird’s schon nicht werden...“, raunte Sherman in neckendem Ton, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich neben sich.  
Wollte er mich wirklich beruhigen? Oder mich hauptsächlich an unsere Tarnung erinnern? Wie auch immer...  
„Du weißt, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Sher...“, schnurrte ich zurück.  
  
  
Als wir das Restaurant betraten, kam gleich der Platzanweiser auf Sherlock zu, ein paar vertrauliche Worte und Gesten – sowie einige Euroscheine wurden getauscht, dann führte man uns an einen der Tische, die dem des Captains am nächsten standen. Wir saßen auch ziemlich dicht bei den Schneiders, die bereits da waren. Ihre Stühle waren mit weißen Hussen verkleidet und mit goldenen Girlanden geschmückt – als hätte ihnen jemand eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken gemalt! ...vielleicht hieß Herr Schneider ja mit zweitem Vornamen Siegfried...?  
Ein seltsames Pärchen kam herein: Sie zog ihn förmlich hinter sich her – doch dann ließ sie ihn plötzlich stehen und kam an unseren Tisch!    
  
ELAINE!?  
  
„Hi, John. Als ich mitbekam, dass ihr nochmal herkommt, war ja alles klar! Und ich will doch um keinen Preis das Whodunnit verpassen! Verpetz mich nicht, ja?“ flüsterte sie rasch. Dann kehrte sie zu dem Typen zurück, den sie sich zweifellos nur geangelt hatte, um hier sein zu können! Fassungslos sah ich ihr nach, wie sie nun an seinem Arm zu ihrem Tisch ging... – als plötzlich zwei zärtliche und doch energische Hände meinen Kopf packten, in die andere Richtung drehten und ich mich in einer nicht gerade bequemen Umarmung mit markiertem Kuss wiederfand.  
„Starr ihr nicht hinterher...Jetzt wird der Überfall schon zumindest ein Gutes haben...DER wird seine Gegenleistung nicht mehr einfordern können...“, wisperte Sherlock in mein Ohr.  
„Wusstest du das?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Sie hat sich an meine Fersen geheftet, als wir die Bibliothek verließen. Natürlich habe ich sie abgeschüttelt, sobald es nötig wurde.“  
  
Weitere Gäste strömten in den Saal und wurden an ihre Plätze geführt. Sherlock winkte einen Steward heran, wisperte ihm ein paar Worte zu und stopfte ihm einen zusammengefalteten Euroschein in die Tasche. Der Mann ging daraufhin um den Tisch des Captains herum an den nächsten und sprach dort mit einer Frau. Ich erkannte sie wieder, es war die Borddetektivin, die gestern Nachmittag Elaines Urgroßtante zu bewachen begonnen hatte... Anscheinend wechselte der Geldschein den Besitzer.  
Wieviel mochte der Networking Detective an diesem Nachmittag wohl schon ausgegeben haben? Klar, das war absolut nebensächlich, angesichts der Bedrohung, die auf uns lauerte, aber so ganz konnte ich diese Überlegung nicht abstellen: Er würde all das doch nicht dem armen Charles in Rechnung stellen wollen?  
  
Dann sah ich ein Paar, das am übernächsten Tisch – etwa so nah am Platz des Captains wie wir – angekommen war und sich setzte...: Die Pokerlady! Genau so sah Prudence Brass nun wieder aus – nur dass sie ein glamouröseres Kleid trug als am Vorabend. Auch sie hatte sich einen Kerl aufgerissen, der sie heute Abend hierher brachte! Oder, nein...wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese Plätze organisiert und er sollte ihr bloß ein Alibi geben – wie auch immer: Sie wollte überwachen, was geschehen würde!  
Eine Hand legte sich mit sanfter Gewalt in meinen Nacken. „Es ist unnötig, dass du sie beobachtest“, säuselte Sherlock in mein Ohr, „dafür habe ich andere bezahlt, die günstiger sitzen.“    
„Nicht so eifersüchtig, mein Othello...“, neckte ich zurück.  
  
„SIE?!“ fauchte es da über unseren Köpfen. „Sie waren doch schon – “  
  
Rasch war Sherlock auf den Füßen und schüttelte Briggs überschwänglich die Hand. „Ja, sicher, ebenso wie Sie. Aber, wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben,  hatte ich am ersten Abend mit einer kleinen Unpässlichkeit zu kämpfen und mein Schatz hat sich so gesorgt, dass er das Dinner auch nicht genießen konnte, also haben Sie doch sicher Verständnis für diese...Maßnahme..., Mr...?“  
  
Da sich Briggs wohl noch immer nicht der Öffentlichkeit zu erkennen geben wollte, verstummte er, lächelte gekünstelt und wünschte uns einen angenehmen Abend.  
  
Schließlich traf auch Commander Carrara ein. Er hielt sich militärisch steif und fühlte sich ganz bestimmt nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Da spürte ich etwas an meinem Oberschenkel und sah nach unten. Auf Sherlocks Handydisplay erschien gerade Miss Brass, die erschrocken den Hals reckte, weil der eintretende Offizier einen Kopf kleiner war...und zweifellos nicht Charles Barrett! – Jemand, der in ihrer Nähe saß, filmte sie wohl und schickte das Material an Sherlock...!  
  
„Ladies and Gentleman! Es nennt sick Captain's Dinner, dock'eute Abend ist es das leider nickt wirklick. Captain Barrett ist erkrankt und wird wahrscheinlich in Palermo, spätestens aber in Civitavecchia von Bord gehen. Deshalb mussen Sie 'eute Abend mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Ick bin Antonio Carrara und der Erste Offizier an Bord – “ Er stockte, um dann schneller und entschlossener fortzufahren: „ – und ein guter Freund von Charles Barrett. Deshalb ist es mir ein Bedurfnis, nickt nur Ihnen einen schonen Abend und guten Appetit ssu wunschen, sondern Sie auck darum ssu bitten, dieses erste Glas auf das Wohl des Captain's ssu leeren.“ Briggs wäre fast aufgesprungen – sicher hielt ihn bloß sein inkognito davon ab, den Offizier zusammenzustauchen. Der Lieutenant, der schräg hinter Carrara stand wurde unruhig und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick – wohl in Richtung der Schneiders... Carrera wiederholte die Ansprache auf italienisch, hob das Sektglas, ebenfalls nur mit Mineralwasser gefüllt, und sagte: „Auf dich, Charly! Mogest du schon bald wieder 'ier sitzen!“  
Noch während Tony trank, nahm ihm sein Untergebener das Mikro ab, er erklärte auf Deutsch, so weit ich das verstehen konnte, die Situation erneut und dann auf Spanisch und Französisch, doch dabei kam nun auch der Name Schneider vor. Zuletzt begrüßte er das Jubelpaar auf Englisch und Deutsch und verkündete, dass wir das nächste Glas selbstverständlich auf dessen Wohl leeren würden...  
Tony hatte meine Sympathie. Das war gewiss unklug gewesen – aber Briggs würde sowieso keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, irgendwelche Angestellten zu bestrafen...sie würden bloß alle sehr wahrscheinlich ihren Job verlieren! Damit wäre Charles natürlich auch nicht glücklich...! Sherlock mochte diese beiden Verbrechen aufklären, aber den eigentlichen Auftrag, Charles diesen Posten zu erhalten, noch dazu auf dieser Route, den konnte er nicht ausführen, niemand hätte das gekonnt... Klar, sofern wir hier alle lebend rauskamen, wäre das nun wirklich kein Beinbruch im Vergleich zu der tödlichen Gefahr, die wir dann überstanden hätten – aber danach musste das glücklich erhaltene Leben ja auch irgendwie weiter gehen. Und ich wusste, wie mühsam so etwas sein konnte, wenn man traumatisiert und seinen Job los war...  
  
Der erste Gang kam. Mein Magen war ein lebloser, unnützer Klumpen in meinen Eingeweiden.  
„John. Du musst essen...“, zischte Sherlock leise zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
„Du isst doch auch nichts!“ erwiderte ich ebenso.  
„Wir können nicht beide nichts essen...“, erklärte er.  
„Dir war schon Mittwochabend schlecht. Heute bin ich dran!“ versetzte ich störrisch.  
„Das ist albern!“ stöhnte das Genie enerviert. „Nun iss schon! Es ist...mehr ein Getränk als eine Speise! Du musst es nicht mal kauen!“  
„Dito!“ konterte ich. „Zugleich!“ kommandierte ich und griff nach dem Löffel. "3, 2, 1..."  
Halb mit den Augen auf Sherlocks Handydisplay, halb aufeinander lauernd, nahmen wir synchron ganze fünf Löffel Suppe zu uns.  
„Suppen machen immer so satt. Das ist wirklich unsinnig bei mehrgängigen Menüs – heutzutage und für Menschen, die nicht mal körperlich arbeiten...“, befand er.  
„Du hast recht. Wir wollen es nicht übertreiben. Sonst ist am Ende wieder kein Platz für den Nachtisch...“, stimmte ich zu.  
Man sah uns sowieso schon schief an, weil wir an unseren Kir Royals kaum genippt hatten.  
Dann kamen die Weinbergschnecken in Kräuterbutter... Der Geruch nach toter Schnecke ist unverkennbar. Immerhin gab uns das eine gute Entschuldigung, diesen Gang komplett abzulehnen.  
Beim Seelachs erklärte Sherlock verlegen lächelnd, dass er immer so ein unbeschreibliches Pech mit Gräten habe und bat mich dann überängstlich, ebenfalls nichts von dem Fisch zu essen.  
„Bitte, Schatz, tu's für mich! Wenn ich mir auch nur vorstelle, DU könntest eine Gräte erwischen, bekomme ich schon einen Asthmaanfall!“ ächzte er wehleidig.  
Ich hatte Mühe, mitfühlend zu gucken und nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen, zumal er so glaubwürdig rüberkam, dass nun auch noch zwei andere an unserem Tisch verunsichert ihr Besteck beiseite legten.  
„Danke, mein Lieber, ich weiß dein Opfer zu schätzen...“, schnurrte Sherlock mit vor Erleichterung schwacher Stimme und drückte betulich meinen Arm.  
„Aber für dich tu ich doch alles, Schatz“, gab ich zurück und tätschelte seine Hand – während mir klar wurde, dass diese Komödie ein wenig die schier unerträgliche Spannung linderte, die auf mir gelastet hatte.  
Ich schaffte es, beim nächsten Gang ein halbes Steak und gemischtes Gemüse zu mir zu nehmen. Sherlock murmelte etwas von Creutzfeldt-Jakob und verspeiste nur ein paar Gabeln voll Beilage.  
  
Schließlich kam der Nachtisch.  
  
Der deutschsprachige Lieutenant erklärte und übersetzte, dass die Schneiders sich dieses Dessert nicht nur gewünscht und schon lange vorbestellt hätten, sondern dass es auch nach einem Rezept von Gisela Schneider zubereitet worden sei, denn sie habe das auch ihrem Heinrich vorgesetzt, als sie ihn das allererste Mal bekocht hatte...1959.  
Im ganzen Saal wurde applaudiert.  
Wie man jemandem eine schöne Erinnerung kaputt macht, dachte ich zynisch und sah auch schon, dass auf einem der Servierwagen zwischen all den normalen Glasschalen mit der kremig-weißen Masse auch zwei Kelche emporragten – je mit einer goldenen, bekränzten Fünfzig aus Pappe an einem Holzspieß, rosa Marzipanrosen und goldenen Zuckerperlen verziert. Jemand nahm sie und trug sie zu den Stühlen mit den weiß-goldenen Hussen, um sie zu servieren.  
„Boah, bekommt ihr aber wunderschönen Nachtisch!“ piepste eine Kinderstimme hingerissen. Über Sherlocks Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen. Ich sah zum Kapitänstisch: Den Schneiders gegenüber war ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Schillerlocken aufgesprungen. Ihre Aufmachung verriet eine unbändige Vorliebe für Pink und Glitzer...und eine Mutter, die bereit war, diese Marotte, zumindest zu bestimmten Anlässen, voll und ganz zu unterstützen... „Guck mal! Mit Gold! Das ist ja richtiger Prinzessinnennachtisch, Mama!“  
„Aber, Rosy! Da ist eine Fünfzig drauf. Du hast doch gehört, was das heißt.“ „Ja, aber ich bin Fünf und eine Null ist doch sowieso nichts und ich heiße Rose und da sind Rosen drauf! Mammaaa! Das will ich auch! Oooh, das ist wie für die Hochzeit von Dornröschen...!“  
„Bitte, entschuldigen Sie! Aber Sie sehen ja, sie hat einen Prinzessinnentick!“ sagte nun die 'Mama' lächelnd auf deutsch.  
„Ach, das ist doch ganz normal!“ fand Gisela Schneider nachsichtig. Sie sagte noch etwas, das aber für mich zu kompliziert war, und zwinkerte dabei den beiden zu. Die Mutter übersetzte es ihrer kleinen Tochter in ehrerbietigem Ton: „Ihr habt ganz recht eure Hoheit, so ein königlicher Nachtisch sollte von einer Prinzessin verzehrt werden!“ Frau Schneider fuhr fort und die Mutter übersetzte weiter amüsiert:  
„Erweist mir die Ehre, königliche Hoheit! Mögt Ihr euer Dessert mit mir tauschen?“  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Ja, Sonnenuntergang gegen 20:35! Der Breitengrad macht ja auch was aus... 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Zu der tunesischen Inselgruppe:  
> http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/jog/algeria_tunisia/txu-oclc-224045187-nj32-10.jpg ist bei google maps nur ein einziger weißer Fleck für die größte Insel.


	103. Seemannsgarn

  
  
  
Da sah ich – aus meinem Blickwinkel fast direkt hinter der kleinen Prinzessin – die Pokerlady aufspringen. Sie starrte voller Entsetzen zum Kapitänstisch und war nun total aus der Rolle gefallen. Doch die Detektivin erhob sich ebenfalls und auch ein Mann kam von einem der Nachbartische herüber. Was das nicht der Typ, der am Morgen bemerkt hatte, dass unser Kurs nicht stimmte? Doch, ja! Ich konnte nicht genau ausmachen, was da vor sich ging, aber ich schloss aus den Bewegungen, dass die beiden Borddetektive Miss Brass zu verstehen gaben, dass das Spiel aus sei und sie sich ruhig verhalten solle. Mechanisch und starr setzte sich die ertappte Mörderin wieder hin. Wie es aussah, brachte sie es nun nicht einmal auf die Reihe, vor dem Gift zu warnen. Oder hatte sie bereits erkannt, dass es eine Falle war und beschlossen, alles abzustreiten – oder zu schweigen?  
  
Sherlock betrachtete mit zufriedenem Schmunzeln die kleine Szene nun noch einmal auf seinem Handy.  
  
Der letzte reguläre Gang des Dinners verlief reibungslos und obwohl ich es nicht recht genießen konnte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass diese Marzipanmousse wirklich traumhaft war – wenn auch nicht lecker genug, um dafür zu streben...  
Dann ergriff der deutschsprachige Lieutenant nochmal das Mikrophon.  
  
„Für unser Jubelpaar haben wir nun noch eine besondere Überraschung“, erklärte er auf Englisch und schaltete dann auf Deutsch um. Die staunenden Schneiders wurden unter dem im Saal aufbrandenden Applaus von einem Steward hinausgeführt.  
  
„Wo bringt er sie denn hin?“ fragte ich Sherlock verwundert, weil ich die deutsche Ansage nicht kapiert hatte. „Zu einem Seniorenabend mit alten Schlagern. Alle ab 65 haben die Einladung bekommen. Das deckt glücklicherweise auch alle Rollstuhlfahrer ab in diesem Fall. Zwei Krankenschwestern und einen Arzt habe ich auch dorthin bestellt. Das ganze findet in der Pianobar statt – du weißt schon: Auf Deck 7, das mit dem Promenadendeck, von dem aus man am Besten und Schnellsten in die Rettungsboote kommt...“, erläuterte der Detektiv sachlich und schlicht – doch mit einem kleinen Schalk im Auge...  
  
Ich flippte fast aus! Völlig überwältigt umarmte ich meinen genialen Soziopathen rasch – viel zu verdattert, als dass es mir hätte peinlich werden können.  
  
„Das hast du...?!“ faselte ich.  
  
„...arrangiert. Klar. Natürlich konnte ich dazu nur einladen lassen...“, setzte er schlicht und fast entschuldigend hinzu.  
  
„Du bist fantastisch!“ seufzte ich. „Versuch nie wieder, mir einzureden, dass du dich nicht um Geiseln sorgst!“  
  
„Verluste sind einfach schlecht für die Statistik“, behauptete er Schultern zuckend.  
  
„Ach, du Idiot...“, grinste ich – und er feixte zurück, dann stand er auf und der Lieutenant reichte ihm unaufgefordert das Mikrophon. Mir dämmerte, dass seine Bemerkung mit der Show vorhin doch nicht einfach so dahin gesagt gewesen war. Aber wollte er denn etwa erzählen, dass Barrett gar nicht krank war, sondern unter Mordverdacht stand?! Doch wie sollte ich das noch verhindern?!  
  
“Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren! Selbstverständlich können Sie noch einen Kaffee oder Digestif bestellen. Aber da, wie Sie ja wissen, einige der vorgesehenen ...Gaststars aus verschiedenen Gründen ausfallen – und ich für meinen Teil begrüße es, dass uns kein Flohzirkus beehrt! – “ Er machte eine klitzekleine Pause, nur damit die eigenen Lacher die amüsierte Hörerschaft nicht hindern würden, die nächsten Worte mitzubekommen, „...möchte ich Ihnen zu Ihrer Unterhaltung eine wahre Begebenheit erzählen. Ich bin Dr Sherman Ezard und meines Zeichens Kriminologe.“ Er sah mich an und bedeutete mir, aufzustehen. „...er ist ein bisschen schüchtern...!“ grinste er neckend und entschuldigend in die Runde. Dann legte er den freien Arm um mich und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe. Ich hoffte nur noch, dass ich nicht allzu rot wurde... „Mein Freund Dr John Carpenter ist das, was man einen richtigen Doktor nennt, ein Humanmediziner. Er und ich arbeiten schon seit ein paar Jahren als Privatdetektive und einer unserer seltsamsten Fälle spielte sich an Bord eines Schiffes ab...eines Schiffes – wie diesem...! Sollten Sie kein Interesse an Kriminalistik haben, rate ich Ihnen allerdings dringend, Ihre Soirée woanders fortzusetzen, denn ich dulde keine Störungen und Unterbrechungen! Daher, wie wir bei uns zuhause in England sagen: Last Order, please! Ich beginne mit meiner Geschichte in fünf Minuten!“  
  
Er schaltete das Mikro ab und wir setzten uns wieder.  
  
„Auch wenn du ihn entlastest, das wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf Charles!“ warnte ich leise.  
  
„Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht so ein Trampel bin!“ wies er mich zurecht – aber seine Augen funkelten. Er brannte darauf, seine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch er sah auch nervös auf die Uhr. Wie viel Zeit blieb uns noch? Dann steckte er mir einen Zettel zu.  
'Mr. Briggs,   
im Anschluss an diesen Vortrag, folgen Sie uns zu Gomes' Kabine. Und lassen Sie Cpt. Barrett dorthin bringen. Ein paar Dinge sind noch zu klären.  
S. Ezard'  
"Gib ihn Briggs, wenn ich auf das Glas mit den Fingerabdrücken komme!" wisperte er.  
Ich nickte.  
  
Einige Leute gingen. Ein gutes Viertel vielleicht. Elaine blieb natürlich...grinste mich frech und erwartungsvoll an. Kaffee und Spirituosen wurden aufgefahren. Sherlock lehnte ab. Ich ebenso. Denn, was rein kommt, muss ja auch wieder raus...!  
  
„Ein Pint Bier, Erdnüsse und ein Handtuch...“, ging es mir durch den Kopf, denn ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie Arthur Dent kurz vor dem Weltuntergang in Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis...  
  
"Wegen des 'privat' in 'Privatdetektiv', werden Sie sicher verstehen, dass ich keine richtigen Namen nennen und auch einige unbedeutende Umstände verändern werde, damit nicht am Ende doch irgendjemand irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt für die wahre Identität der Beteiligten erkennt. Natürlich sage ich Ihnen auch nicht, wann es war und auf welcher Route, was aber ohnehin völlig unerheblich ist", begann Sherlock. Aha, so also soll das gehen! dachte ich und lauschte gespannt.  
"Mein Freund und Kollege John und ich hatten einige – sagen wir mal – Nerven aufreibende und anstrengende Fälle hinter uns und vor allem John hätte wirklich etwas Ruhe gebraucht, aber bisher hatte ich mich gegen Urlaub gestäubt und irgendwie...kamen immer wieder neue Aufträge rein, die ich nicht ablehnen konnte. John wollte mich aber auch nicht alleine lassen, da er – zu recht! – fürchtete, ich könne mich unterdessen auf gefährliche Alleingänge begeben. Doch dann flatterte mir ein seltsamer Brief ins Haus. Jemand hatte handelsübliches weißes 80g/m²-Kopierpapier mit fehlerlosem Druck in Arial Punkt 12 beschriftet. Am Material ließ sich nichts erkennen. Die Nachricht informierte mich, dass auf einer bestimmten Kreuzfahrt, die drei Tage später beginnen sollte, ein Mord an einem A. A. geschehen würde. Unterzeichnet war der seltsame Brief mit dem Kürzel A.B.C – UND: Es lag ein Ticket für mich und eine Begleitperson darin. Ich war natürlich interessiert – weniger der bezahlten Fahrt wegen, als wegen des merkwürdigen Umstands, dass mich ein Mörder dazu einlud, ihn zu verfolgen. Oder vielleicht ein Mitwisser? Ich gestehe, dass ich hinterhältig genug war, dem armen John nichts davon zu sagen, sondern ihn einfach auf diesen Urlaub einlud. Zu unserer Überraschung kannte John einen der Bordärzte aus Studientagen und mir kam es entgegen, dass die beiden einander viel zu erzählen hatten. Ich besorgte mir – wie mir das gelang, ist nicht von Bedeutung – eine Liste der Passagiere und auch der Crew. Allerdings musste ich feststellen, dass niemand an Bord die Initialen A.A. hatte. Natürlich fragte ich mich, ob mich vielleicht ein alter Feind in eine Falle locken wollte. Aber als wir am nächsten Abend vom Landgang kamen, erfuhren wir, dass jemand eine tödliche Herzattacke gehabt hatte: Die klassische Sopranistin, die uns an diesem Abend hätte unterhalten sollen. Zunächst hielt ich das für einen bloßen Zufall, denn besagte Dame war schätzungsweise Anfang Sechzig und stark übergewichtig – außerdem hieß sie nicht A. A. Am folgenden Tag ereignete sich ein tödlicher Unfall, der auch wirklich ein Unfall zu sein schien. Und auch wieder kein A. A. Trotzdem erhielt ich eine Nachricht. Sie lautete: 'Nummer 2 Mit freundlichem Gruß! A.B.C'. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass der Verunfallte den Namen seiner Frau angenommen hatte und ihn seine Freunde bei einem Spitznamen nannten, der mit B. begann – ebenso wie sein früherer Nachname! Das ging aus einem Brief und Fotos hervor, die wir in der Kabine des Toten fanden. Nun wurde ich stutzig, wie Sie sich denken können! Ich forschte über die Tote vom Vortag und musste feststellen, dass sie unter einem Künstlernamen bekannt war – aber ihr bürgerlicher Name war A. A.! Also musste an den Mordplänen doch etwas dran sein! Was konnte ich tun, um den nächsten zu verhindern und den Täter zu überführen? Einfach in den Listen nachsehen? Das hatte ja bisher auch nicht funktioniert! Ich bediente mich also einer List: Ich schrieb auf einen Briefumschlag C.C. und brachte ihn dann an die Rezeption. Dort behauptete ich, den Brief am Vorabend gefunden zu haben – allerdings wisse ich nicht mehr, wo das gewesen sei, da ich so ziemlich überall auf dem Schiff herumgestrolcht sei und dabei reichlich über den Durst getrunken habe. Die Dame an der Rezeption erbot sich, in den Passagierlisten nach Personen mit den fraglichen Initialen zu suchen und diese anzurufen. Das war natürlich nicht das, was mir hätte weiter helfen können. Also gab ich zu bedenken, dass es sich vielleicht um ein Billett romantischer Natur handeln könne und C.C. ja vielleicht verheiratet – oder sonst in festen Händen sein könnte. Das leuchtete der Rezeptionistin ein.  
Nun legte ich mich – wie man so sagt – auf die Lauer, um zu sehen, wer diesen Brief abholen käme, wenn es eine entsprechende Lautsprecherdurchsage gäbe.  
Tatsächlich fanden sich zwei Interessentinnen für den geheimnisvollen Brief. Nun kam ich nicht umhin, John einzuweihen. Er war zunächst gründlich eingeschnappt. Nicht wegen des verpfuschten Urlaubs – sondern weil ich ihm nicht gleich reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte, wo es doch auch für mich hätte gefährlich sein können. – Ja, so ist er nun mal – und deshalb liebe ich ihn...“ Er zwinkerte mir zu – und ich erinnerte mich schlagartig an das Ende unseres allerersten Zusammentreffens... „Aber er überraschte mich auch: Weil er gleich nachdem ich ihm von den Details berichtet hatte, herausplatzte: Aber das sind ja die Morde des Herrn ABC! Ich war verwirrt und er erklärte mir, dass es einen Krimi von Agatha Christie gebe – aus den dreißiger Jahren, in dem ein ABC dem Meisterdetektiv Hercule Poirot einen Mord an A.A. in Andover ankündigt und dann an jemanden namens B.B. in einer Stadt, die mit B. beginnt und schließlich an einem C.C. und D.D. An jedem Tatort findet sich ein ABC-Fahrplan. Der vierte Mord kann verhindert werden und der Täter scheint gefasst. Es ist jemand mit Gedächtnislücken, der aber trotzdem viel reist und er hat die Initialen A.B.C. Doch der wahre Schuldige ist der Bruder von C.C. Weil sein Motiv so offensichtlich war, hatte er den perfiden Plan, A.B.C., den er durch Zufall kennen gelernt hatte, eine ganze, total zwanghaft psychotische MordSERIE anzuhängen. Er hatte den Tod von zwei Unbeteiligten herbei geführt – von A.B.C. gar nicht zu reden, den man damals noch gehenkt hätte! – nur um sich von dem eigentlich entscheidenden Mord reinzuwaschen! Ziemlich kaltschnäuzig, nicht wahr? Jetzt ergab auch unsere seltsame Geschichte einen Sinn. Wir sahen in der Bordbibliothek nach und tatsächlich: Die DVD-Box 'Die Alphabet-Morde' mit Tony Randall war leer – aber es waren Fingerabdrücke darauf...! Der Mörder hatte verhindern wollen, dass ich zufällig hinter seine Masche komme.  
Da mein John ein pflichtbewusster Mensch von hohen, ethischen Prinzipien ist, erklärte er sich natürlich trotz alledem bereit, eine der beiden C.C.s zu bewachen. Ich überließ ihm die Wahl, welche... Obwohl...das für uns eigentlich keine Rolle spielt...!" setzte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.  
  
Na, das hat ja wenigstens bald ein Ende...! dachte ich.  
  
"Wir bemühten uns also, jeder für sich, die beiden kennen zu lernen und uns ihnen während des anstehenden Landgangs anzuschließen. Zunächst versuchten wir, herauszubekommen, ob auch kein Haken bei diesen Initialen war und welche der beiden vielleicht eher als Mordopfer infrage käme – etwa aus Eifersucht oder weil sie reich war.  
Doch Spätnachmittags erreichte uns der Hilferuf des uns bekannten Bordarztes. Er war verhaftet worden, weil er jemanden ermordet haben sollte: Die Inhaberin eines ortsansässigen Reisebüros, das auf Kreuzfahrten spezialisiert war, namens Crystal Constantin, also C.C.! – keine Passagierin: Sie lebte und arbeitete in dieser Stadt. Der Arzt beteuerte seine Unschuld und dass er besagte Frau auch überhaupt nicht kenne. Leider hatte man am Tatort ein von ihm ausgestelltes Rezept gefunden – und, was viel schwerer wog: Ein Glas mit seinen Fingerabdrücken darauf. John beteuerte, dass er von der Unschuld seines alten Studienkollegen überzeugt sei und wir etwas unternehmen müssten. In der Tat wäre es nicht allzu schwierig gewesen, an ein solches Glas zu kommen, vor allem für Besatzungsmitglieder. Und seltsamerweise gab es nur noch ein weiteres Glas in der ganzen Wohnung des Opfers, das zu diesem Beweisstück gepasst hätte. Also bitte: Wer von Ihnen hat von normalen Trinkgläsern nur zwei von einer Sorte? Denkbar, wenn alle anderen zu Bruch gegangen sind und man sich später für eine andere Serie entschieden hat..., aber ungewöhnlich, dass man sie verwendet, wenn man Gäste oder Kunden hat!"  
  
Ich schob Briggs den Brief zu. Der las ihn – und nickte. Auch ihm war es letztendlich natürlich lieber, dass sein Captain unschuldig war. Aber sehr erleichtert wirkte er nicht. Der bevorstehende Coup machte ihm zu schaffen. Er stand auf, ging etwas abseits und telefonierte kurz.  
  
"Wir ermittelten im Umfeld der Reisekauffrau und erfuhren, dass sie hatte heiraten wollen. Doch ihr Freund hatte eine Exfreundin, die sich immer furchtbar eifersüchtig aufgeführt hatte. Sie war der Mensch mit dem Motiv!! Wie sich herausstellte, arbeitete sie auf einer Führerscheinstelle. John und ich versuchten herauszufinden, ob sie unter einer falschen Identität an Bord sein könnte. Und tatsächlich war jetzt als Fotografin auf dieser Reise dabei! Eine Art Ferienjob...? Bei mir schrillten sofort alle Alarmglocken! Denn dass die erste Tote eigentlich A.A. hieß, wussten wir nur aus deren altem Führerschein! Aber unsere Künstlerin hieß gar nicht A.A. der Führerschein auf den Namen A. A. war gefälscht. Ähnlich lagen die Dinge mit B.B.! Nun wusste ich: Die ersten beiden Todesfälle hatten nicht nur so ausgesehen – es waren wirklich keine Morde gewesen...!“  
  
Briggs war an den Tisch zurückgekommen und sah nervös auf die Uhr...  
Während Sherlocks Schilderung hatte ich hin und wieder verstohlen den Ersten Offizier beobachtet. Als plötzlich von dem Glas die Rede war, begann er zu begreifen! Ich sah ein erleichtertes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
– ...ja, okay...! Männer, die NOCH kleiner sind als ich und die trotzdem Größe beweisen... – auf welche Weise auch immer... – die haben meine Sympathie. Und irgendwie hatte ich Tony – unbekannter Weise – sogar noch vor Charles gemocht – was keinen Sinn ergab...! Charles dagegen war eben so von... – wie soll ich sagen? 'Mutter Natur'? begünstigt..., dass ich mit ihm zu aller erst mal KEIN Mitgefühl gehabt hatte...!  
  
Aber STOPP jetzt!!!  
  
„Damit hatte ich eine entscheidende Waffe im Kampf gegen meine Mörderin!“ sagte Sherlock gerade.  
  
Jetzt hatte ich doch den Faden verloren... WAS?? …. – REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN, WATSON!!! Was für eine Waffe???  
  
„Sie hatte trotz allem ein Gewissen! Sie hatte Skrupel!“ fuhr Sherlock fort. „Die Rivalin umbringen, schien ihr vertretbar, denn einige Menschen behaupten ja gerne, im Krieg und in der Liebe sei alles erlaubt. Dieser Spruch wird übrigens Napoleon Bonaparte zugeschrieben. Und ein Sündenbock musste natürlich auch her. Was ihr widerstrebte, waren die Morde an A. und B, sowie der Anschlag auf D. Deshalb nutzte sie unter Zuhilfenahme ihrer beruflichen Fertigkeiten echte Todesfälle für A. und B. als Teil der Serie! Aber unsere Beweise reichten noch nicht ganz aus. Vor allem stellten wir frustriert fest, dass für den Todeszeitpunkt von Crystal unsere mutmaßliche Täterin ein Alibi hatte – wie konnte das sein? Alles andere passte einfach viel zu gut, um nicht zu stimmen! Aber da erinnerte ich mich, dass ich nahe der Klimaanlage, die, wie man uns glaubwürdig versichert hatte, nie von Crystal benutzt wurde, eine Vase mit trübem Wasser hatte stehen sehen. Wieso war das Dreckwasser noch darin? Wo waren die Blumen? Wir erfuhren, dass es Rosen gewesen waren, die ihr Freund ihr erst am Tag zuvor geschenkt hatte. Wir fanden sie im Müll. Aber sie waren nicht verwelkt – sie waren erfroren! Nun war alles klar! Doch immer noch nicht bewiesen! Und bei dem bedauernswerten Bordarzt war auch eine fast leere Gasflasche gefunden worden. Darin waren noch ein Rest Kohlenmonoxid!  
  
Und am nächsten Tag wurde ein Tauchworkshop angeboten!  
Und: Jemand mit den Initialen D.D. hatte sich angemeldet. Ebenso wie unsere Mordverdächtige! Nun: D.D. war ein sportlicher Kerl, der nicht zum ersten Mal tauchte. Er würde merken, das etwas nicht stimmte und wahrscheinlich überleben. Außerdem hatte uns die Mörderin ja schon so viele Hinweise gegeben, dass sie damit rechnen durfte, dass der Anschlag – wie gewünscht – verhindert werden würde. Auf den Tauchlehrer würde kein Verdacht fallen, denn das belastende Indiz war ja schon bei unserem Doktor gefunden worden! Jedenfalls: John und ich hatten uns längst auch angemeldet und das war gut so. Ich trat zurück und so rückte ein junger Interessent nach, der sich unserer Mörderin am Vorabend schon ganz zufällig vorgestellt und sich mit ihr unterhalten hatte. Daher wusste sie - wie einige andere in der Runde auch, dass er als Baby schon eine Herz-OP gehabt und später Asthma gehabt hatte, auch sonst hatte er es schon schwer gehabt in seinem jungen Leben...! Aber trotz allem war er ein fröhlicher, liebenswerter Mensch, den alle gern hatten und bewunderten, weil er sich nicht hatte unterkriegen lassen. Und ausgerechnet der...! ...griff sich plötzlich die Sauerstoffflaschen, die für D.D. gedacht waren! Die mit dem tödlichen Kohlenmonoxid...!  
  
Und DA verlor unsere Mörderin die Fassung! Übrigens war dieser Junge optisch so etwas wie die jüngere Ausgabe ihres Exfreundes...also von Crystals Verlobtem...wie auch immer: Jetzt hatten wir sie. Es gab auch noch einen Komplizen, der ihr aber nur einen scheinbar kleinen und harmlosen Gefallen getan hatte und der später, als er die Zusammenhänge durchschaute, alles sofort reumütig zugab.  
  
Tja, vielleicht sollte ich erklären, dieser Junge in dem Tauchworkshop war in Wahrheit immer kerngesund gewesen und... ein Schauspieler, den ich für diese Finte hatte gewinnen können...! Und die Gasflaschen hatten wir natürlich sicherheitshalber ausgetauscht."  
  
Ich lauschte voller Bewunderung. Aber ich war auch ein kleines Bisschen enttäuscht. Meine Entdeckung im Reisebüro hatte Sherlock natürlich gar nicht gebraucht! Sicher hatte er die kleine Szene mit diesem Dornröschen und ihrer Mutter eingefädelt...! Na, klar hatte er das...  
  
"Nun fragen Sie sich, verehrte Damen und Herren, vielleicht noch, wie unsere Mörderin gedachte, ihren Ex wieder für sich zu gewinnen? Nun, sie hoffte natürlich, ihn einfach über den Verlust seiner Braut trösten zu können – aber für den Notfall hatte sie sich überlegt, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie schon einmal mit einem Mord davon gekommen war und ihre gefälschten Beweise einen Unschuldigen hinter Gitter gebracht hatten. Und dass sie das wieder tun konnte! Vielleicht sogar mit einem Mordopfer, das ihm wichtig war...! Oder besser mit einem, für das er ein überzeugendes Motiv hatte...! Ich bezweifle, dass ihre gefälschten Beweise einer richtigen Morduntersuchung standgehalten hätten. Ein zweites Mal keinesfalls.  
Sicher, das ist...eine denkbar schlechte Grundlage für eine Beziehung, aber so clever sie war – sie war eben auch verblendet. Irgendwie war einer einst charmanten Frau der Realitätssinn völlig verloren gegangen. Fatal für Crystal Constantin – aber auch traurig für sie selbst...", schloss Sherlock ungewohnt tiefsinnig.  
"Tja: Der Arzt war rehabilitiert und John und ich genossen den Rest der Reise...! – und das wünsche ich Ihnen allen auch!“  
  
  
  



	104. Abenddämmerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich wegen des gedoppelten Whodunnit. Zuerst hatte ich überlegt, das Ganze abzukürzen, aber dann dachte ich, wenn es dann doch darauf hinausläuft, dass manches nicht klar wird, mache ich es lieber richtig...

 

 

  
  
  
Es wurde applaudiert. Sherlock verneigte sich, als tue er so etwas jeden Abend. Doch er hatte noch etwas zu sagen:  
„Wie Sie ja alle wissen, nimmt jeder Passagier auf diesem Schiff automatisch an einer Verlosung teil und es ist mir eine Ehre, die erste Gewinnerin bekannt geben zu dürfen – was total witzig ist, weil noch gestern Abend mein John sie beim Pokern abgezockt hat, aber so kanns gehen im Leben! Ladies and Gentlemen, beglückwünschen Sie mit mir...! Prudeeennnccce...!! Brrrassssss...!!!“  
  
Oh, Mann! Was für ein Showmaster! Das war ja wirklich krass! Unsere Mörderin tat mir fast ein bisschen Leid! Nein. Nicht wirklich...! Alle hatten verdutzt aus der Wäsche geguckt, denn niemand wusste etwas von so einer Lotterie, was einen einfachen Grund hatte: Es gab sie nicht! Aber wie in H.C. Andersens Märchen von des Kaisers neuen Kleidern sagte das niemand...  
  
...und 'der Rest der Reise'...? Wie viele Minuten hatten wir wohl noch?!  
  
Doch ich konnte diesem genialen Verrückten nicht böse sein. Hatte er mich eben mit seinen Schmeicheleien um den Finger gewickelt? Ich war überzeugt: Was er über mich gesagt hatte, meinte er zum größten Teil auch so. Er mochte und schätzte mich und er sorgte sich um mein Wohlergehen. Sollten solche Kleingeister und Neidhammel wie Anderson und Donovan sagen, was sie wollten: Er war einfach ehrlich in seiner Egozentrik, hielt nichts von verlogener Höflichkeit...und er war auch längst nicht so kalt, wie er tat... Er hatte die letzten Stunden die Nerven behalten müssen angesichts einer total unwägbaren Gefahrensituation, die er herannahen sah! Und er hatte trotz all dem Stress sein Möglichstes getan, die Schwächsten in die bestmögliche Position zu bringen!  
  
...er konnte ein richtiger Schatz sein, wenn er nur wollte...  
  
Hatte das etwas damit zu tun, dass ich ihn dazu gebracht hatte, bei den alten Leuten an Bord Mrs Hudson zu denken...? Wegen meines Albtraums zu dieser Kreuzfahrt...?  
  
Nein!  
  
Auch diese plötzliche Stille damals am Telefon in Lestrades Büro...! Obwohl er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen! Der Tod der alten, blinden Frau in Glasgow hatte ihn erschüttert! Noch ehe er wusste, dass es noch mehr Menschen mit ihr erwischt hatte!  
'Einige Jahre' würden wir schon zusammen ermitteln, hatte er behauptet. Das hatte gleich ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl in mir ausgelöst. Etwas wie Glück, wie Heimat, Erleichterung, etwas wie wissen, wo man zuhause ist, zur Ruhe kommen und Abenteuer zugleich. Ich war so froh, zu erfahren, dass es uns wohl beiden so ging! Nicht nur ich hätte so noch endlos mit ihm zusammenleben wollen, ich konnte mir gerade nichts besseres vorstellen!  
Aber für solche Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit! Die Borddetektive eskortierten die „Gewinnerin“ der Auslosung, Sherlock warf Briggs Junior einen energischen Blick zu und als er ihn erreicht hatte, packte er die Schultern des Reeders und drehte ihn zum Ausgang. Es sah schon etwas grob aus und schien mir unnötig, denn zumindest aufgestanden war der andere ja schon – aber ich griff nicht ein. Wir gingen hinaus. Carrara folgte uns einfach unaufgefordert und Elaine sah uns leicht frustriert nach.  
  
  
Jetzt würde das wahre Whodonnit folgen. Aber das wussten nur die, die es betraf. Okay: Elaine war eine Ausnahme! ...und diese Mutter mit der kleinen Prinzessin! Ich hätte die Kleine ja auch auf älter geschätzt...vor allem wegen ihrer Sprache...! Aber davon abgesehen hatte sie total glaubwürdig gewirkt!  
  
  
„Das war ganz großes Kino...“, raunte ich Sherlock zu.  
  
„Au contraire, mon cher ami! Wie wohl Hercule Poirot sagen würde. Das war ein Kammerspiel! Und das erfordert wahre Schauspielkunst! Leise Töne, weißt du? Das große 3D-Action-Kino mit Quattro-Dolby-Surround – oder wie das heißt... das kommt noch...bald genug...!!!“  
  
„Was ist mit den Nachrichten?“ fragte ich noch leiser.  
  
„Ich habe Charles schon gesagt: Sollte ich sie erwähnen müssen, so waren sie an mich gerichtet. Wie in dem Krimi.“  
  
Auf Gomes' Quartier erwarteten uns die beiden Borddetektive mit ihrer Gefangenen, der Captain, die Bibliothekarin und die beiden Wachen, die ich vor Barretts Zelle gesehen hatte. Barrett sprang nervös auf und sah uns ängstlich an.  
  
„Charlie! Tutto bene...! – Es ist alles okay...!“ Tony drängelte sich vor und umarmte ihn kurz und kumpelhaft. Barretts beherrschter Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste kurz vor Erleichterung, dann ließ er sich auf ein Sofa fallen. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem war beschleunigt. Tony setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
  
Sherlock – jetzt mit Latexhandschuhen – holte den Kandelaber hervor, der immer noch in seinem Versteck lag. Die krummen Kerzen sahen ulkig aus. Sie erinnerten mich an die Stängel von Tulpen, die in der Vase weiter gewachsen sind und nun runterhängen und knapp über der Tischplatte in alle Himmelsrichtungen kriechen... Sherlock fotografierte ihn.  
"Keine Rosen – aber auch ein Beweis, dass die Klimaanlage außergewöhnlich stark benutzt wurde", sagte er. "Damit verschiebt sich der Todeszeitpunkt und das Alibi von Miss Brass wird...wachsweich!"  
Er holte aus der Schreibtischschublade die abgerissene Buchrückseite, die jetzt in einer Plastiktüte steckte. "Ist das der hintere Buchdeckel des Krimis 'Die ABC-Morde' aus der Bordbibliothek?" fragte er die Bibliothekarin.  
"Oh...! Ja. Aber wieso denn bloß?" fragte sie verständnislos.  
"Der Reihe nach. Ich habe ein wenig herumtelefoniert. Nicht meine übliche Methode, aber was sollte ich machen. Das Ganze lief so ab:" begann er an Briggs gewandt. "Miss Brass bemühte sich um die Bekanntschaft Ihrer neuen Reisekauffrau Mrs Howard, die niemals ihren Dienst hier an Bord angetreten hat, sondern in Rom in einem Krankenhaus liegt. Denn Miss Brass sorgte dafür, dass Mrs Howard einen kleinen Unfall hatte und erbot sich dann hilfsbereit, sich um eine Vertretung zu kümmern. Doch sie schlüpfte selbst in deren Rolle. Mit einer entsprechenden Perücke, farbigen Kontaktlinsen und leicht ausgestopft bemerkt keiner bei einem nur flüchtigen Blick auf so ein kleines Passbild den Unterschied. Miss Brass hatte einmal auf diesem Schiff gejobbt, kannte sich bestens aus und sie hatte sich auch mal hier für das Reisebüro beworben. Aber man hatte sie abgelehnt. Sie ist Britin, spricht sehr gut Deutsch und recht gut Arabisch – aber beherrscht keine romanischen Sprachen. Ihr Bruder arbeitet in einem Labor, sie hatte also keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten, an Gift zu kommen. Die Schlaftabletten hat sie von ihrer Großtante geerbt, die das Medikament gehortet hatte, statt es einzunehmen. Miss Brass hatte noch keinen festen Plan, als sie an Bord kam – aber nicht, weil sie keine Ideen gehabt hätte! Nein, sie wollte ihre Möglichkeiten studieren und dann ganz flexibel das Beste daraus machen. Da hatte der alte Jenkins den tödlichen Unfall. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass er der Älteste an Bord war. Er hatte seine Geburtstagsfeier angekündigt. – Ließ sich das irgendwie nutzen, um Verwirrung zu stiften?" fragte er in listigem Ton und warf Miss Brass einen höhnischen Blick zu.  
"Sie kannte den besagten Krimi, und wahrscheinlich hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, einen Menschen mit den Initialen A. B. und einen C. D. E. zu töten – wobei C.D.E. vielleicht Commander Derek Eaton hätte sein können..."  
  
Barrett zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er schien nervlich noch recht angegriffen und bemühte sich – sichtlich verwirrt, der Geschichte zu folgen, was wohl, ohne Sherlocks verfremdete Version zu kennen, auch wirklich nicht so einfach war...   
  
"Ihr drittes Opfer – das einzig Wichtige! – sollte Fernando Gomes sein – F. G. – , dessen Erben sie...zu lieben glaubt, oder sagen wir besser 'begehrt'. Aber war denn die Alphabet-Masche nicht überhaupt zu verräterisch? Sie erfuhr, dass die Bibliothekarin gerne Christie-Krimis empfahl! Also wäre ein anderes System besser, dann wäre das Muster schwerer wiederzuerkennen! Und was, wenn sie ihr Gewissen gar nicht mit so vielen Morden belasten müsste? Um Gomes, den sie als egoistischen wertlosen Menschen betrachtete, tat es ihr nicht Leid. Ein weiterer Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe: Sie kam einer Angestellten auf die Schliche, die ihre Großmutter in Genua an Bord geschmuggelt hatte. Die alte Dame sollte zurück nach Palermo, aber dann war sie überraschend gestorben und wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist eine Überführung recht teuer. Miss Brass zeigte sich verständnisvoll und half der Kollegin. Doch inzwischen hatte sie erfahren, dass John und ich Privatdetektive sind. Sie schrieb mir einen Brief, in dem sie andeutete, Jenkins und die alte Dame seien ermordet worden und das wäre erst der Anfang: Immer der Älteste auf dieser Reise werde sterben. Zunächst konnte ich mir nicht erklären, wieso diese Nachricht auf Deutsch war und bemühte mich um Bodyguards für die beiden ältesten Menschen an Bord: Vera Mallory und Sophie Warden. Doch das Deutsch sollte mich nur in die Irre führen, denn wie der nächste Mord zeigte, ging es nun wohl um die jeweils ältesten Männer, nicht Menschen! Wie Sie wissen, war der Captain der Einzige, der Wasser in seinem Sektglas hatte. Die Kinder bekommen alle Saft. Es war also leicht, sein gebrauchtes Glas zu finden und ein weiteres zu stibitzen und zu spülen. Sie bat nun die Frau mit der toten Oma, ihr in dem der beiden leeren Quartiere, das näher am Lift liegt, Champagner, Brandy und Aperol bereit zu stellen, den sie ihr übergab und erklärte ihr genau, wie die Überwachungskamera arbeitete. Die Komplizin hielt das für eine harmlose kleine Aktion, die einem Schäferstündchen dienen sollte, und erledigte diesen Gefallen bereitwillig, ohne gesehen zu werden. Erst später musste sie feststellen, dass sie erpresst wurde. Miss Brass selbst hatte dem Reinigungsdienst eine Keycard geklaut und den Anbruch von Gomes Brandy mit Schlafmittel versetzt. Sie wusste ziemlich genau, wann er ihn trinken würde, denn sie kannte seine Gewohnheiten. Später verschaffte sie sich erneut Zugang und brachte diesmal die Sektgläser mit, außerdem holte sie den bereit stehenden Champagner und so weiter. Als nächstes schloss sie die Balkontür, stellte die Klimaanlage so kalt wie möglich, entsorgte den Rest vergifteten Brandy und nahm die Flasche mit, kippte einen Teil des neuen weg und stellte die Flasche in den Schrank. Sie schüttete die Hälfte des Aperol in die Toilette und vergiftete den Rest, drückte dem toten Gomes kurz das gespülte Sektglas in die Hand, schenkte etwas Champagner und vergifteten Aperol hinein und nur ein wenig Champagner in Barretts gebrauchtes Glas. Dann raubte sie Gomes noch ein bisschen aus und ging. Sie entsorgte die Brandyflasche. Ich habe sie im Glasmüll gefunden und untersucht. Sie enthält Spuren von Schlafmittel und weist Fingerabdrücke von Gomes und Miss Brass auf. Sie befindet sich auf der Krankenstation im Giftschrank. Dann legte Miss Brass die Maske der Mrs Howard ab und ging zum Poker spielen. Was ja deshalb einen Sinn ergab, weil Angestellte gar nicht gerne im eigenen 'Haus' beim Glücksspiel gesehen werden. Sollte wider Erwarten der Verdacht doch auf sie fallen, würde sie ein Alibi für den Todeszeitpunkt haben – dachte sie zumindest. Doch das war ihr größter Fehler! Ge – "  
  
"Moment! Nicht so schnell!" bat die Detektivin, denn er ratterte mal wieder alles herunter.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht langsamer, weil ich schneller denke als ich reden kann", erklärte Sherlock.  
  
"Nur weiter!" sagte der andere Borddetektiv. "Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier fertig werden."  
  
Sherlock lächelte verstohlen, ehe er fortfuhr – und auch ich dachte: Yep! Der weiß Bescheid – sie nicht...!  
  
"Gegen schätzungsweise fünf Uhr Morgens kehrte sie an den Tatort zurück. Diesmal um die Klimaanlage auf heiß zu stellen. Es musste schnell gehen, da Gomes Frühaufsteher war und sein Fehlen hätte auffallen können. Später kam sie wieder, sah die deformierten Kerzen und versteckte schnell den kompletten Leuchter. Sie machte die Klimaanlage aus und die Balkontür auf, damit sich die Temperatur normalisieren sollte. Nachdem der Captain seinen Dienst angetreten hatte, deponierte sie auf seinem Quartier Gomes' Habseligkeiten und ein Fläschchen mit einem Rest Cyanwasserstoff. Wahrscheinlich hat sie noch weitere Gifte dabei, aber da sie sich bereits kurz nach dem sie von Leiche Nummer zwei erfahren hatte, mit Herrn Schneider befasst hatte, wusste sie längst um dieses spezielle Dessert und da war die Blausäure ideal. Oder haben Sie die preußische Säure* vielleicht doch ausgesucht, weil die Nazis sie so gerne verwendet haben?" zischte er in Richtung der eingeschüchterten Mörderin.  
"Sie vergiftete die beiden verzierten Desserts, die mit allen anderen und einem Rest in der Kühlung standen." Er öffnete einen Schrank der Bar und trat beiseite. "Das hier sind die ersten beiden Desserts. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, zu untersuchen, ob nur einer oder alle beide vergiftet sind, aber da der Geruch gleich zu sein scheint, schätze ich, es sind beide...“ Damit nahm er je einen in eine Hand. „Was meinst du John?“  
Er streckte mir den einen der beiden hohen Kelche entgegen, zog ihn dann zurück und wiederholte die Prozedur mit dem anderen. Ich schnupperte zunächst vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, ich habe auch den Eindruck...“  
  
Briggs musste natürlich auch seinen Zinken darüber hängen. „Ich riech' nix!“ brummte er protestierend.  
  
„Vorsicht. Das Gift kann auch über die Atemwege aufgenommen werden. Zirka ein Drittel der Menschheit vermag diesen Geruch genetisch bedingt nicht wahrzunehmen...“, erklärte ich.  
  
Briggs zuckte zurück und sah beleidigt aus. Sherlock fuhr fort: „Ich habe sie sichergestellt, so dass die Küche gezwungen war, aus dem Rest zwei neue Becher zu dekorieren.  
Noch etwas kam der einfallsreichen Miss Brass in die Quere: Sie hatte verständlicherweise, als sie auf der Kapitänskajüte gewesen war, keinen Blick ins Bad geworfen – also auch kein ausgelaufenes Duschgel bemerkt. Sonst hätte sie sich vielleicht denken können, dass irgendwann im Laufe des Tages jemand kommen und saubermachen würde. Sie hatte einfach nur die falschen Indizien in den Schrank gesteckt, an dem die Galauniform für den Abend bereit hing. Sie war sicher: Barrett würde bei seinem hektischen Umzug für den Abend die fremden Gegenstände nicht bemerken. Denn geplant war, dass sie Barrett während des Dinners etwas Blausäure in eine Tasche seiner Uniform praktizieren würde, damit er verdächtigt und anschließend sein Quartier durchsucht würde. Das durfte sie erst kurz vorher machen, damit der Geruch sich noch nicht verflüchtigt hätte. Doch die Reinigungskraft war in Eile und als sie an der Uniform vorbei streifte, fiel diese runter. Um den Bügel wieder an die Schranktür hängen zu können, musste sie diese öffnen. Und da sah sie den Brillantring! Sie wusste zwar nichts von einem Mord, aber das Reinigungspersonal war über den Diebstahl informiert worden. Deshalb fiel der Verdacht zu früh auf den Captain, aber davon erfuhr Miss Brass natürlich nichts. Sie hatte sich einen ahnungslosen Passagier angelacht, der sie mit zum Captain's Dinner nahm.  
Erst als Commander Carrara an Captain Barretts Stelle aufkreuzte, merkte sie, dass da etwas schief gegangen war, doch sie sagte sich, dass es sicher auch so herum funktionieren würde.  
  
Inzwischen hatte John versucht, Miss Brass, von der wir im Internet Fotos gefunden hatten, an Bord zu identifizieren. Da er schließlich am Reisebüro vorbeikam, dachte er sich, dass er sich über die Situation in Tunis erkundigen sollte. Natürlich erkannte er Miss Brass nicht gleich, denn nun stand sie ja wieder als Mrs Howard hinter dem Ladentisch. Aber er hatte beim Pokerspiel die Hände seiner Gegnerin lange studiert – und nun erkannte er sie wieder.“  
  
Er zeigte uns ein Foto von 'Mrs Howard' im Reisebüro, das er unbemerkt mit seinem Handy gemacht hatte.  
„Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren in Österreich zu tun und lernte dort eine Schauspielerin kennen, die jetzt zufällig mit ihrer achtjährigen aber sehr zierlichen Tochter an Bord ist. Die Kleine hat auch schon vor der Kamera gestanden und so kam mir die Idee für diese kleine Komödie, die Sie so aus der Fassung gebracht hat, Miss Brass", fauchte er sie plötzlich an. "Sie sind erschrocken – aber Sie haben keinen Finger gerührt, um das kleine Mädchen zu retten, obwohl sie befürchten mussten, dass sie nach nur ein paar Löffeln voll sterben wird, wenn niemand rechtzeitig auf die Idee kommt, was ihr fehlt!"  
  
Miss Brass blickte beschämt zu Boden und begann zu schluchzen.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte theatralisch: „Und wie Sie sich alle überzeugen können, heult sie erst jetzt, wo sie weiß, dass keine Gefahr bestand, denn sie tut sich jetzt selber Leid, weil sie darauf hereingefallen ist! Merken Sie etwas, Miss Brass? Sie haben gar kein echtes Gewissen! Sie sind längst ein kaltherziges Monster! War Ihnen das klar?“  
  
Ich lauschte ihm überrascht. Gehörte das zu seiner Rolle? Es klang nicht nach ihm, aber er hatte ja recht!  
  
"Ich denke, das genügt Ihnen allen als Erklärung. Ansonsten hören Sie mir einfach übermorgen in Palermo auf der Polizeiwache noch einmal zu. Wir können morgen mit einer Magensonde überprüfen, ob es wirklich der vergiftete Brandy war, aber ich denke, nachdem wir die Flasche haben, scheint mir das obsolet. Passen Sie bloß gut auf diese Gifthexe auf“, sagte er zu den Detektiven und Wachen.  
  
"...das...? ...das war's? Nur weil mein Glas leicht wieder zu erkennen war!?" fragte Barrett, noch viel zu entsetzt, um wirklich entrüstet zu sein.  
  
"Es sei denn, Sie hätten in der Einstellungskommission, die Miss Brass abgelehnt hat, ein Wörtchen mitzureden gehabt", erwiderte Sherlock mit leichtem Grinsen.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht...“, stammelte er. „Dr. Ezard, Dr Carpenter, ich bin Ihnen wahnsinnig dankbar..."   
  
Er hatte sich aufgerafft. Als er mir die Hand schüttelte, war seine noch richtig kalt. Tony hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und nickte uns dankbar zu, beobachtete aber auch seinen noch immer erschütterten Freund aufmerksam.  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, schließlich waren Sie unschuldig!" entgegnete Sherlock. "Und es war ein nettes kleines Urlaubsabenteuer, die Fahrt wäre sonst arg langwei- – John, was soll das?" unterbrach er sich, um meinen Rippenstoß zu kommentieren.  
  
"Seine Scherze sind nicht immer angebracht", grinste ich entschuldigend.  
  
"Charles...", begann nun Briggs stockend, "Ich bin froh, dass sich das nun doch so schnell geklärt hat. Ich hab mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen können, dass Sie das waren..."   
  
Seine plötzliche Jovialität war schon ätzend...! Ich sah Carrara zucken und die Fäuste ballen und es in den Augen des Captains kurz aufblitzen und Zornesröte in seine noch bleichen Wangen schießen – doch er nahm sich zusammen. "Sie haben nur getan, was Sie für richtig hielten; für das Schiff und für die Passagiere...", antwortete er heiser, "Ist völlig in Ordnung..."  
"Natürlich ist es das. Nehmen Sie sich einen oder zwei Tage frei – nachdem wir Sie ja sowieso offiziell für krank erklärt haben – "  
  
"Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Sir, möchte ich jetzt nur noch auf meine Brücke....", bat der Captain mit schwachem Lächeln.  
  
Briggs nickte, machte eine ausladende Geste und sagte: "Konferenz aufgelöst. Versiegeln Sie diese Kabine. Guten Abend!"   
  
Er hatte es offensichtlich eilig – und schob Sherlock, der ihm im Weg stand, etwas unsanft beiseite. Wir strömten nach draußen auf den Flur.  
  
"Wäre es nicht besser, du ruhst dich aus?" fragte Tony besorgt.  
"Nein. Wenn ich auf der Brücke bin, werde ich wissen, dass wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung ist...", gestand Charles mit fahrigem Lächeln.  
  
Ich kam mir fast wie ein Verräter vor. Nichts war in Ordnung! ...und Charles frei zu geben, war ja auch ein reichlich perfider Vorschlag gewesen – dieser Briggs war ein verlogenes Ekel und ein Opportunist dazu! 'Natürlich ist es das', hatte er die halbherzige Entschuldigung gleich wieder ruiniert.   
Wir folgten den beiden Offiziere in Richtung Bug. Wir nahmen den nächsten Lift nach oben. Wollte Sherlock mit auf die Brücke? Er holte sein Handy heraus und tippte darauf herum.  
  
"Ick 'ätte ihm ssu gern eine reingehauen...", grollte Tony leise.   
"Lass gut sein... Wir sind ihn ja hoffentlich bald los..." Charles lächelte uns noch einmal matt zu.   
Die beiden waren so erleichtert, dass sie wirklich unmöglich auch nur eine Ahnung haben konnten, was Ihnen bevorstand!  
  
"Dann einen schönen Abend noch!" sagte Sherlock leichthin, als der Lift auf dem zweitoberen Deck angekommen war.  
"Ganz sicher, danke! Ihnen auch!" erwiderte Charles aus tiefstem Herzen.   
  
Wenn du wüsstest...!  
  
Also fuhren Sherlock und ich ganz nach oben auf das Sonnendeck. Es war nahezu leer, denn hier oben war es nun doch ziemlich windig und deshalb wurde hier auch nichts mehr angeboten. Wir liefen an einem jungen Mädchen vorbei, die gerade das dort installierte Münzfernrohr benutzt hatte und sich nun mit fröstelnd hochgezogenen Schultern auf den Weg nach drinnen machte.  
Ich lehnte mich an die Reling, die Unterarme auf den Handlauf gestützt und sah hinaus aufs Wasser. Sherlock stellte sich neben mich, in entgegengesetzter Richtung, die angewinkelten Arme lässig rückwärts auf das Geländer gehängt.   
Der Panoramablick auf die schimmernde See hätte so befreiend und beruhigend sein können. Der Himmel spannte sich fast wolkenlos in sanftem Blau über uns. Da die Sonne schon tief stand, waren die Farben bereits weich und gedämpft – nicht mehr so grell und scharf wie tagsüber.   
  
Kaum vorstellbar, dass diese erholsame Szenerie so trügerisch sein sollte...  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, John?" fragte Sherlock leise.  
  
Ich riss mich zusammen und lächelte – wohl etwas unsicher – zu ihm hoch. "Frag' mich das doch in ein, zwei Stunden nochmal..."  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und ich bemerkte ironisch: „Briggs hat gar nicht wissen wollen, welche Angestellte da ihre Omi eingeschmuggelt hat..."  
"Da siehst du, wie eilig er es hat..."  
"Ja, das denke ich auch... Er ist ein grässlicher Kerl! – Hast du...dieses Auto zurückgegeben? Nicht dass das noch eine Rolle spielte..."  
"Nun, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es wiedergefunden wird..."  
"War es denn hilfreich?"  
"Ich wollte damit die Belüftungsschächte untersuchen, um herauszubekommen, von welchen Quartieren aus, man an den Fundort der alten Signora kommen kann und ob dort vielleicht Gegenstände verloren gegangen sind. Aber dann habe ich eine von den Putzfrauen mit einem silbernen Rosenkranz um den Hals herumlaufen sehen... Sie griff hin und wieder in ihren Ausschnitt, holte das Kreuz hervor und rieb es mit sorgenvoller Miene zwischen den Fingern..."  
"Bestimmt hast du sie zu Tode erschreckt...", grinste ich mitleidig.  
"Nein. Ich schwöre, als ich sie gehen ließ, hat sie noch gelebt", gab er trocken zurück.  
"Du weißt, wie ich das meine. –   
Die Indizien werden alle verloren gehen..."  
"Deshalb habe ich alles fotografiert und an Mycroft und nach Toledo zur Polizei geschickt. Aber vielleicht gelingt es ja auch, das Schiff sicherzustellen..."  
  
Natürlich. Wie hatte ich nur annehmen können, dass er an so etwas nicht denken würde!   
  
Ich ließ mein Blick über Wasser und Himmel schweifen und richtete mich auf.  
  
„Noch ist nichts zu sehen. Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Er stieß sich ebenfalls von der Reling ab und sah mich an. "Gibt es denn etwas, das du gerne noch tun möchtest?" fragte er sanft und mit leicht bedauerndem Ton.  
"Nichts, was in meiner Macht stünde...", gab ich lächelnd zu.  
"Also: Gleich jetzt schon das Schiff evakuieren oder etwas in der Art..."  
"...etwas in der Art..."  
  
Wir versanken in Schweigen.  
  
  
  
Und wenn sie es verschoben haben?   
Wenn sie den Coup erst in einer Woche durchziehen? ging es mir durch den Kopf.   
  
Nein.  
  
Briggs Nervosität – ebenso wie die des Borddetektivs, dazu Mycrofts Besorgnis...  
  
Die Zeichen standen auf Sturm.  
  
  
  
 _Gibt es denn etwas, das du gerne noch tun möchtest?_  
  
 _Doch._  
 _Doch, es gibt etwas, das ich dir noch sagen will...!_  
  
  
  
"Sherlock...?"  
"Hm...?"  
"Was...du vorhin gesagt hast...dass wir schon...einige Jahre zusammenarbeiten..."   
Ich schluckte.   
"Wäre...schön, wenn wir das in ein paar Jahren wirklich sagen könnten..."  
Er lächelte – wie mir schien, etwas melancholisch.  
"Ja, ...finde ich auch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * prussic acid (wörtlich: preußische Säure) eine der englischen Bezeichnungen.   
>  Auch das Zyklon B ist nichts anderes gewesen.   
>  Wenn ich mir das so ansehe:  
>  Möglicherweise ist Cyanwasserstoff das Gift mit den meisten Namen...


	105. ...gut vorbereitet...

 

 

  
  
  
_"Sherlock...?"_  
_"Hm...?"_  
_"Was...du vorhin gesagt hast...dass wir schon...einige Jahre zusammenarbeiten... Wäre...schön, wenn wir das in ein paar Jahren wirklich sagen könnten..."_  
_"Ja, ...finde ich auch..."_

 

  
  
Nein, mehr ist nicht zu sagen.  
Nicht jetzt.  
  
Klar, ich hätte noch viele Fragen gehabt...  
  
Was ist wann zuerst schiefgelaufen zwischen dir und Mycroft?  
Erzählst du mir von deinen Eltern?  
Wie hat das mit den Drogen angefangen? Und wie hast du Lestrade kennen gelernt?*  
Und wie war das genau mit Mrs Hudson?  
War das bloß ein Witz, oder ist der Schädel wirklich jemand gewesen, den du kanntest?  
  
Solche Fragen, eben...  
  
Doch das war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um alte Wunden aufzureißen, denn darauf wäre es hinaus gelaufen – mehr oder weniger. Und das konnten wir jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen – ebenso wenig wie einen Streit, weil sich Sherlock gegen meine Impertinenz zur Wehr setzte.  
Nein, jetzt galt es, die Nerven zu behalten.  
  
Wie sie es wohl machen werden?  
Mit Schnellbooten oder gar Rennbooten und Maschinengewehren?  
Direkt von dieser Inselgruppe aus? Oder von einem größeren Schiff?  
Am Einfachsten wäre es wohl, sich an unsere Fersen zu heften, wenn wir die Inseln passierten. Schnelle Motorboote konnten uns in der Dämmerung einholen...mit etwas 'Glück' sogar unbemerkt... #  
Aber dann? Am Heck entern, in die Fenster ballern oder hoffen, dass grade keiner guckt und das nächste Deck erklimmen? Dort Geiseln nehmen?    
  
Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ohne Verluste ablaufen sollte!?!  
  
Und wie würde es für die Passagiere aussehen, wenn sich die Besatzung nicht wehrte? Wenn sie gleich völlig kampflos aufgab? Es konnte ja niemand sicher sein, dass die Piraten nicht gerne auch ein paar Geiseln nähmen und den Rest einfach abknallten bzw. sie zwangen, ohne Hilfsmittel über Bord zu springen!  
Oder ob sie überhaupt nur vorhatten, Wertsachen zu erbeuten und dann die Funkanlage zu zerschießen und das Schiff mit allen Menschen ansonsten unbehelligt ziehen zu lassen?  
  
Ratlos lenkte ich meinen Blick nach Osten. Am Horizont konnte ich schon die vorgelagerten Felsen der Inselgruppe erkennen – zumindest nahm ich an, dass es das war und nicht zwei, drei andere Schiffe...  
  
Sherlock unterdessen war mal wieder in Gedanken versunken. Doch jetzt kam etwas Bewegung in ihn. Er sah sich scheinbar lässig an Deck um. Dann sagte er: "Lass uns mal einen Blick durch das Fernrohr werfen, Schatz..."  
Als er dabei den Arm um meine Schultern legte, stellte ich fest, dass ich darüber keinerlei Unwillen empfand. Und ich glaube, als ich bereitwillig die Berührung beantwortete, indem ich meinen Arm um seine Taille schlang, musste ich sogar lächeln...  
Nicht mehr, weil es mich amüsierte – sondern weil es seltsamerweise okay war... Jedenfalls jetzt und hier...  
  
Als wir das Münzfernrohr erreicht hatten, fragte er im Schnorrerton: "Haste ma' 'n Euro?"  
Grinsend kramte ich ihm einen hervor und suchte gleich nach weiteren – denn das würde wahrscheinlich nicht reichen.  
Sherlock hatte sein Handy herausgeholt und tippte kurz, ehe er die Münze entgegen nahm. Als er sie eingeworfen hatte, richtete er das Fernrohr fast genau nach Osten – etwas Steuerbord von unserer Fahrtrichtung...  
  
„Na, Mädels! Bis Sizilien könnt ihr aber noch nich' gucken...“, spöttelte jemand hinter mir.  
  
„Mirror-mirror...“, brummte ich genervt.  
  
„Wie nennen Sie mich?“  
  
Ich beschloss, mich nicht zu entschuldigen. „Na, wegen der Sonnenbrille gestern!“ Ich beschrieb mit meinem Zeigefinger imaginäre Kreise um meine Augen und sagte: „Spieglein, Spieglein!“  
  
„Oh, verstehe! Touché...“, er grinste entschuldigend, denn ein Pokerface sollte eigentlich ohne solche Hilfsmittel auskommen.  
  
„Im Südwesten dieser Inselgruppe gibt es einen Felsen, der Naturschutzgebiet ist“, erklärte jetzt Sherlock. „...Mittelmeer-Mönchsrobben.“  
  
„Ah! Tja, dann...Aber ist wohl trotzdem noch zu weit, schätze ich...“  
  
„Glück gehabt heute Abend?“ fragte ich, um ihn abzulenken und in die Flucht zu schlagen.  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Bei der Pokerlady.“  
  
„Oh, nein. Hab sie nicht gefunden...“, antwortete er Schultern zuckend.  
  
„Naja, wer weiß, wozu's gut ist...?“ entgegnete ich kryptisch.  
  
„Was wissen Sie denn schon...! – Na, ich geh' mal rein – wollte etwas den Kopf frei kriegen, ehe ich mich wieder an den Tisch setze...“  
  
„Dann ein gutes Blatt! ...vielleicht nich' so viel trinken heute Abend...“, rief ich ihm nach. Nicht, dass er gestern sehr alkoholisiert gewirkt hätte – aber angesichts dessen, was auf uns zukam, war es sicher besser, nüchtern zu sein...  
  
  
„Du denkst also, sie kommen uns von den Inseln schon entgegen?“ raunte ich, als Mirror-mirror weg war.  
„Und vielleicht nicht nur zu Wasser...“ Er beugte sich vor und richtete das Rohr weiter aufwärts.  
„Oh...,“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
   
Klar! Kleine Sportflieger oder vielleicht auch verschollene Militärhubschrauber wären günstig dafür...  
  
„Sieh selbst...“  
Er trat beiseite –  „Noch so sechs Grad höher...“  
– dann hinter mich. „Auf elf Uhr...“  
Ich folgte seinen Anweisungen.  
„Scheiße, ja... ...da kommt wirklich was...!“ stellte ich fest. „Militärheli würde ich sagen...jedenfalls Heli und dunkel...“  
„Yep, sehe ich auch so. Und von steuerbord kommt auch was...“  
  
In dem Moment machte es Klick und der Euro war aufgebraucht. Ich richtete mich auf und sah einfach nach rechts.  
  
Wo war da was...? ...oh, ja...  
  
„Fuck! Du hast Augen wie ein Adler...! Doch..., ich glaube, jetzt sehe ich auch was...  
Kein Vogel, hä...?“  
„Doch, schon...irgendwie...“  
  
Ich warf noch einen Euro ein und versuchte, den „Vogel“ durch das Fernrohr anzuvisieren.  
Sherlock fuhr fort...:  
„Ein Viersitzer wäre günstig, was meinst du? Pilot, zwei Schützen und einer der gegebenenfalls nachlädt....  
Ah, jetzt sehe ich auch ein Boot...zwei...!“  
Ich bemühte mich, die dunklen Stellen, die ich auf den matt schimmernden Wellen ausmachen konnte, mit dem Fernrohr wieder zu finden.  
  
"Ich denke, sie werden einige Salven zur Warnung abgeben, damit niemand mehr auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Ich bestätige Mycroft unsere Position, nur zur Sicherheit...", erklärte Sherlock leise und tippte auf seinem Handy herum.  
  
  
„Mycroft. Alles bereit?  
  
Okay, sag' einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr mein Signal habt. Zwei Boote kommen von den Galiton-Inseln. Ein Militär-Heli von Ost-Nord-Ost und ein...kleiner weißer Vogel von Süden, was Schnelles. Wenn sie näher sind, kann ich versuchen ein Foto zu mailen.  
  
Nein, das werden wir nicht, das ist zu früh, das würde auffallen – wir müssen nochmal auf die Brücke.  
  
Na, damit ihr Armleuchter keine Unschuldigen einbuchtet...!  
  
Ja..., meinetwegen: Touché: Es IST der Captain. Das hättest du ohnehin noch erfahren. Konzentriert ihr euch lieber mal auf die Komplizen! Ich habe dir schon eine Menge Material geschickt, für mehr hatte ich wirklich keine Zeit.  
  
Vier. Mehr wäre doch verdächtig gewesen. Eines war in Johns Koffer...Klar, habe ich die anderen fünf geklaut – und wieder zurückgebracht... Wie sonst hätte ich das machen sollen? Du lässt nach!  
  
Ach, komm runter, Alter, du bekommst noch einen Herzinfarkt...  
Habt ihr jetzt endlich unser verdammtes Signal?  
  
Und weshalb reden wir dann noch...?"  
  
  
Und während ich hörte, wie er telefonierte, begann ich es zu verstehen. Diese Show eben – das war doch eigentlich unnötig gewesen – für Sherlock! All diese Beobachtungen und Überlegungen, sogar Teile dieses Telefonats! Das Meiste davon hatte er getan, um mich einzubeziehen und ...vorzubereiten...!!  
Auf kriegsähnliche Zustände und auf unsere Rückendeckung.  
  
  
_Danke, Sherlock...!_   dachte ich gerührt.  
  
...vier?  
Was meint er mit 'vier'?  
Handys?!  
Dem Zusammenhang nach musste es das wohl sein. Klar! Wenn die Reederei als Auftraggeber dieses betrügerischen Gewaltakts entlarvt werden sollte, würde der Verdacht natürlich auch auf die ranghöchsten Offiziere fallen! Also fühlte sich Sherlock DESHALB verpflichtet, noch hier zu bleiben und gar nicht so sehr wegen der Gefahr durch den Überfall selbst?!  
  
  
"Ja, natürlich ist er hier", sagte Sherlock gerade genervt – und dann hielt er mir zu meiner Überraschung sein Handy hin. "John!“  
"Hallo, Mycroft. Natürlich bin ich hier", wiederholte ich – und hörte dann, wie dieser durchatmete.  
"Keinen Kameraden zurücklassen, Captain!“ befahl er zackig. „Und wenn ich das sage, meine ich damit, dass Sie NUR EINEN Kameraden haben!! Für alle anderen sind Sie nicht verantwortlich!!!"  
  
  
[style type="italic"]Scheiße, Mycroft! Ich will auch, dass er hier heil rauskommt, und du weißt, dass ich mich dafür auch opfern würde – aber in dieser Ausschließlichkeit KANN ich das doch nicht versprechen! Wer weiß, was passieren wird...?!  
  
Nein, Watson! Mal dir jetzt kein Dilemma aus!![/style]  
  
  
"Ich tue mein Möglichstes – und das...", knurrte ich – als mir Sherlock das Handy entwand.  
  
  
"Hör auf, John unter Druck zu setzen!!  
  
Doch, das tust du!  
  
Ebenso wie mich.  
  
Um es mit Wilde's Herodias zu sagen: 'Du bist lächerlich mit deinen Pfauen!'**  
  
Ja, hast du, und wir beide wissen genau, weshalb...! Und es ist beschämend unprofessionell, jetzt über so etwas zu streiten!!  
  
Aber natürlich hast DU angefangen! – Du bist wieder auf DIÄT, was!?"  
  
  
"Schluss jetzt...!" Ich versuchte, Sherlock das Handy wieder zu entreißen, doch er drehte sich schnell von mir weg.  
  
"Mach einfach deinen Job, Mycroft!“ keifte er. „Over and out!"  
  
  
Während sich die beiden, je länger je mehr, angifteten, hatte ich versucht, mir Mycrofts Part zusammenzureimen. Forderte er von Sherlock diesen Gefallen ein, weil er mir durch seine Leute das Leben gerettet hatte? Und Sherlock wies ihn wohl darauf hin, dass Mycroft das doch nur deshalb tat, damit ich weiterhin seinen kleinen Bruder beschützen konnte...  
So verstand ich es jedenfalls...  
  
Nein, ich würde Sherlock jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich wusste, was mit den Pfauen gemeint war. (Ich hatte sogar das Zitat erkannt.) Das würde ihn vielleicht doch aus der Fassung bringen. Er war ohnehin schon ziemlich gereizt.  
  
  
"Ist es dir gelungen, Mitwisser mit Handys aufzunehmen?" fragte ich deshalb in beeindrucktem Ton, als er das Gespräch beendet hatte.  
"Zum Teil mit deren eigenen!" betonte er stolz. "Und Briggs hat vorhin ZWEI Anrufe gemacht. Ich bin sicher, er hat dieses Rendezvous*** etwas hinausgezögert, aber das Zeitfenster war nicht groß."  
"DESHALB also bist du zweimal mit Briggs zusammengerempelt...!" kapierte ich es. "Verdammt, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass du mit einem anderen Smartphone hantiert hast!" gestand ich staunend.  
"Natürlich nicht. Du warst abgelenkt. Womöglich noch mehr als Briggs und diese Schmalspurdetektive! Wer außer dir hätte wissen sollen, dass ich ein Black-Berry habe? Aber Du hattest zu allem, was ich gesagt habe, ein Bild im Kopf, hast dir Gedanken gemacht, ob es gefährlich für mich war und so weiter, dazu noch deine semiprofessionelle Sorge um den guten Charles, der schon nach ein paar Stunden unter Mordverdacht mal wieder vollkommen außer Fassung war! Kurz deine Sentimentalität in Gestalt deiner Emotionen und deiner Fantasie hat deine Beobachtung beeinträchtigt", tadelte er mich mit herablassendem Lächeln.  
Doch ich stand noch völlig unter dem Eindruck, der Show, die er eben abgezogen hatte, damit ich gegen einen Flashback gewappnet sein sollte, dass er mich damit nicht kränken konnte. Im Gegenteil: Für seine Verhältnisse hatte er mir eben geradezu "durch die Blume" gesagt, dass es jetzt das Beste für alle Beteiligten wäre, wenn ich mein Gefühl ausschaltete. Es war schon ein ungeheures Zugeständnis, dass Einfühlungsvermögen in gewisser Weise überhaupt professionell sein konnte!    
Und dann war er verbal auf Mycroft losgegangen – aber nicht aus seiner üblichen Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber heraus, sondern weil er wusste, dass ich mich selbst schon genug unter Druck setzte, was meinen Part in unserem Team anbelangte.  
"Und du hoffst, dass du Charles' Unschuld beweisen kannst, wenn wir nocheinmal auf die Brücke gehen? Seine Reaktionen bezeugen können..." fragte ich staunend weiter.  
"Das ist zumindest mein Plan", bejahte er – schon wieder beinahe aufgeräumt, "denn du weißt ja, wenn jemand nur mangels Beweisen freigesprochen wird bleibt – wie  man so sagt – immer etwas hängen. Vor allem bei einem Verbrechen mit mehreren Beteiligten..."  
"Natürlich, ja. Du hast wiedermal an alles gedacht", seufzte ich bewundernd – insgeheim recht zufrieden mit mir, dass ich ihn von dem Clinch mit Mycroft abgelenkt hatte.  
  
Wir grinsten einander einvernehmlich an.  
  
_Nicht so gut...!_   dachte ich _– aber egal...!_  
  
  
  
Dann bemerkte ich entsetzt, wie nah – und vor allem wie tief...! – das Flugzeug inzwischen war und –  
  
Was dann kam, ging wahnsinnig schnell: Mehr intuitiv als bewusst nahm ich eine Bewegung oder vielleicht einen Lichtreflex an dem Flugzeug wahr und brüllte:  
  
"RUNTER!!"  
  
Gleichzeitig warf ich mich mit einem Hechtsprung auf meinen Kameraden, um ihn zu Boden zu reißen. Dieser gab ein überrumpeltes Ächzen von sich, als ich auf ihn prallte, – und noch ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als wir auf das Deck krachten...  
  
Eine Maschinengewehrsalve knatterte schräg über uns hinweg. Die Angreifer hatten uns nicht treffen wollen, aber sie erwischten die Reling an Steuerbord hinter uns. Ich registrierte das unverwechselbare Fauchen einiger Querschläger – besonders von den quer verlaufenden Stangen mit ihrem runden Profil konnten diese Geschosse praktisch überallhin geschleudert werden! Und dann hörte ich auch schon zwei Einschläge auf dem Deck...!  
   
Ich spürte seine Bewegung unter mir und drückte ihn verbissen nochmals zu Boden. Erst als ich sah, dass das Flugzeug über uns hinweg zog – wohl um jetzt vom Bug her anzugreifen, lockerte ich meinen Griff –  
  
Sherlock rang geschockt nach Luft.  
"Scheiße...!" japste er – und ich konnte fühlen, dass er zitterte.  
  
„Hat's dich erwischt?!“ hörte ich mich zischen.  
  
Doch da wurde ich auf einmal zur Seite gerollt, Etwas krallte sich zu beiden Seiten in meine Schultern –  
  
„JOHN! John, sieh mich an...!“ hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme drängen. Rau, herrisch...besorgt.  
  
„Ich weiß, wo ich bin! ...Tilly - nicht Afghanistan! Alles klar – bist du okay!?“  
  
Auch ich war am Keuchen und mein Körper vibrierte. Jetzt sah ich den Anflug von Panik aus seinen Augen weichen. Sherlock lächelte schwach. „Okay...! ...lass uns...lass uns gehen...“  
  
Wir zogen einander irgendwie gegenseitig auf die Füße und stolperten dem Lift zu.  
  
Sherlock war noch bleicher als sonst: Diese Salve war definitiv erschreckender gewesen, als er erwartet hatte! Doch ich tat, als würde ich es nicht bemerken – er würde klar kommen, das wusste ich – es sollte ihm nicht auch noch peinlich sein!  
  
Jetzt stiegen wir aus..., wankten zur Brücke...  
  
  
„Scheiße...! Was war das...?“ japste Sherlock, scheinbar äußerst  verschreckt, als wir hereinplatzten, noch ehe ich fragen konnte.  
  
„Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?!“ schnappte Briggs genervt.  
  
_Auch schon da...?_  
  
„Auf uns wurde geschossen, Mann! Das war verdammt knapp!“ bellte ich entrüstet.  
  
In diesem Augenblick erschien der schwarze Heli schockierend nahe im Bugfenster – beinahe auf Augenhöhe! und – feuerte ins Wasser...! Die Schüsse vor den Bug peitschten Fontänen in die Höhe, die bis auf die Scheibe vor uns spritzten.  
  
„Granatwerfer...! Und sie haben genug Munition, mal eben einen ganzen Teppich davon zu legen!“ stellte ich schaudernd fest.  
  
„Ich hoffe, die wissen, wie das Schiff unter der Wasserlinie aussieht und schießen da kein Leck rein!“ ächzte einer von der Brückencrew.  
  
  
_Hm...! Ist das wohl verdächtig...?!_  
  
Briggs wirbelte herum...sah den Offizier aber nur streng an...  
  
  
„Hier spricht Ihr Kapitän! Hier spricht – “  
  
Briggs hatte sich rasch auf den Knopf gestürzt und so verhindert, dass Cpt. Barrett seine Durchsage machen konnte.  
  
„WAS – ?!! ...wollen Sie sagen?!“ fragte er drohend.  
  
„Alle Passagiere unter Deck!“ ächzte Charles überrascht. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass das richtig war.  
  
„NEGATIV!“ fauchte Briggs gefährlich. „Alle SOFORT zu den Sammelstellen! Ohne die Westen zu holen!!!“  
  
„Aber – “, versuchte Charles Einspruch zu erheben.  
  
„Captain! Wir werden kontaktiert! Es muss der Heli sein...!“ stammelte 'Sparks'**** zitternd.  
  
„WAS?!“ bellte Barrett barsch.  
  
„MASCHINEN STOPP!!! Alle bis auf die Brückencrew gehen von Bord. JETZT GLEICH!!! Niemand holt eine Schwimmweste! Niemand holt irgendetwas! Wir machen ernst!!“ bellte eine sehr unangenehme Stimme blechern aus dem Lautsprecher.  
      
Barrett warf uns einen Blick zu – einerseits Hilfe suchend, andererseits – wie mir schien – zu allem bereit, wenn er nur auf ein klein wenig Rückhalt hoffen konnte...!  
  
NEIN. Bestimmt nicht! – Doch da Sherlock schwieg, gab auch ich keine Ratschläge.  
  
„TUN SIE, WAS ER VERLANGT, VERDAMMT!!“ keuchte Briggs mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Die Passagiere...! Denken Sie an die Passagiere...!!!"  
  
Er und Charles rangen gewissermaßen durch ihre Blicke miteinander...!  
  
...dann ließ Briggs den Knopf der Bordsprechanlage los: Er wusste, er hatte seinen Angestellten so weit!  
  
Doch das war genau der Punkt, an dem der lächerliche Operettenoffizier über sich hinauswuchs...  
  
„Achtung, eine Durchsage! Generalalarm! Achtung, eine Durchsage! Generalalarm!“ ordnete er mit angespannter, doch fester Stimme an. „Bewahren Sie Ruhe! Begeben Sie sich SOFORT zu Ihren Sammelstellen, wie bei der Übung an Ihrem ersten Abend an Bord! Wie in den Schranktüren Ihrer Kabinen beschrieben. Wer sich nicht dort aufhält: Suchen Sie nicht – ich wiederhole: Suchen Sie NICHT Ihre Kabinen auf – das ist keine Übung! Ich wiederhole: DAS IST KEINE ÜBUNG!!! Befolgen Sie diese Anweisungen! Bewahren Sie Ruhe! Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wohin: Begeben Sie sich sofort auf Deck 7! Deck 7 – Promenadendeck!! DAS IST KEINE ÜBUNG!!!  
  
– Eaton! Überwachung! Decks bis 13 räumen!  
Connors, Deck 12 kontaktierten...!“  
  
  
Sherlock hatte sich unterdessen in eine Ecke geschlichen. Was, zur Hölle, machte er da...?  
Ein Handy zum Abhören deponieren...!?  
...klar...! ...was sonst...?  
  
Barretts dramatisch-professionelle Ansage lenkte jedenfalls alle ab. Angesichts dieser Ausnahmesituation schien seine Angst um die eigene moralische Integrität völlig verpufft! Es ging jetzt um Menschenleben!! Um die Passagiere!!!    
  
  
Nochmals vernehmliches Knattern: Wieder eine beängstigende Salve, die dicht vor dem Bug der Tilly durch die See pflügte...!  
  
„Aaah...!“ ächzte Sherlock theatralisch – und flüchtete sich furchtsam in meine Arme.  
„Bring mich auf Deck 7!“ zischte er leise in mein Ohr.  
  
„Sherman...! Schatz...! Alles okay..., beruhige dich...!“ bettelte ich zärtlich besorgt.  
  
Ich wusste zwar nicht, was das jetzt genau wieder für eine Schmierenkomödie sein sollte, aber ich machte mit, denn Sherlock klammerte sich wimmernd an mich.  
  
„Alles wird gut, alles wird gut...!“ beteuerte ich. „Okay..., okay, ich bring dich hier raus...“  
  
_„Verschwinden Sie endlich!“ keifte Briggs kaltschnäuzig._  
  
_DICH wollte ich mal sehen, wenn du wirklich Angst hast, weil du das nicht selbst so inszeniert hast, du ARSCH!!!_ dachte ich, legte mir Sherlocks Arm um den Nacken und zerrte ihn nach draußen, als könne er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten...  
  
„Aus dir wird noch ein richtiger Schauspieler...“, gurrte mein ach so verschreckter Freund zufrieden...  
  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung – weil mir Verschiedenes auf der Zunge lag, was völlig daneben gegangen wäre...!  
  
Dann...  
...konnte ich nicht anders...  
  
„Gute Stichworte und Vorlagen sind eben nicht zu überschätzen..., ...Schätzchen...!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # [link href="http://www.spiegel.de/panorama/justiz/angriff-auf-die-msc-melody-passagiere-hielten-piraten-mit-liegestuhl-attacke-auf-a-621537.html"]http://www.spiegel.de/panorama/justiz/angriff-auf-die-msc-melody-passagiere-hielten-piraten-mit-liegestuhl-attacke-auf-a-621537.html[/link] - aber die hatten ja wohl mehr Glück als ...Durchblick...!
> 
>  
> 
> * Ja, er weiß es schon von Greg selbst. Aber Sherlocks Version zu erfahren, - ohne dass er Bescheid weiß, könnte aufschlussreich sein!
> 
> ** König Herodes will seine schöne Stieftochter Salome um jeden Preis tanzen sehen..., aber als sie den Kopf des inhaftierten Profeten verlangt, bietet er ihr stattdessen allerlei Schätze an - unter anderem: "...meine weißen Pfauen, meine schönen, weißen Pfauen, die im Garten zwischen den Myrten wandeln, ich will sie dir alle geben..." - dazu seine Frau, Salomes Mutter, gehässig: Du bist lächerlich mit deinen Pfauen...!  
> (Oscar Wilde, Salomé, Dramolet/Einakter - sehr frei nach der Bibel: Markus 6, 14ff)
> 
> *** Rendezvous bezeichnet auch das vereinbarte Zusammentreffen zweier oder mehrerer (Raum-)Schiffe - also keine Ironie oder so an dieser Stelle.
> 
> **** Hatten wir schon mal auf dem Rückflug aus dem Iran: Sparks - von 'spark' - Funke - ist der allgemein übliche Spitzname für den Funker - so wie Bones für den (Militär-)Doc.


	106. Zwangsevakuierung

  
  
  
  
  
Barrett wiederholte unterdessen seine Durchsage und wies nun auch darauf hin, dass so weit als irgend möglich die Treppen benutzt werden mussten, dann unterbrach er, wohl um der Crew weitere Befehle zu geben.  
  
„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, Sherlock, was willst du auf Deck 7“, begann ich auf der Treppe nach unten. „Doch sicher nicht jetzt – “ schon von Bord gehen, du musst doch wieder an dieses Handy, hatte ich fortfahren wollen.  
Doch Sherlock stoppte abrupt noch ehe wir Deck 15 erreicht hatten. Ich folgte dem Blick aus seinem verärgert-entsetztem Gesicht...  
  
...dann sah ich eine Traube von Menschen, die panisch und aggressiv in einen Lift vor dem Poolbereich drängte! Wo wohl die restlichen Kabinen gerade waren? Sicher bot sich auf anderen Decks ein ähnliches Bild!   
  
„Nicht die Aufzüge benutzen! Überlastungsgefahr!“ bellte ich geistesgegenwärtig.   
  
„Heyyy!!! ...geht’s noch?!“  
„Haben Sie mir grade an den Hintern gefasst?!“  
„Frauen und Kinder zuerst, du Asi!“  
„Gehbehinderte zuerst! Durchlassen!“  
„Aaaauuu! Verdammt! – Ich löse mich nicht auf, wenn Sie mich zerquetschen! Idiot!  
„Jetzt lasst doch die Frau mit dem Kleinen durch!“  
„DU KRIEGST GLEICH IN DIE FRESSE!!!“  
„Ich war – zuerst daaa!“  
  
Es wurde geschubst und gerempelt, mit Ellenbogen und mit Fußtritten gearbeitet. Und auch eine Krücke kam als Schlagstock zum Einsatz. Jetzt schon!  
Ich sah mich um und entdeckte jemanden von der Besatzung. „Sie da! Lieutenant! Sorgen Sie für Ordnung!“ Dann versuchte ich, wieder zu der Meute durchzudringen: „Machen Sie den Aufzug frei! Sie müssen für Notfälle reserviert bleiben! Sicherheitsbestimmungen! Hat die denn niemand gelesen?! Nehmen Sie doch Vernunft an! Sie sind zu viele!“ brüllte ich. „Wer laufen kann, nimmt die Treppen, verdammt nochmal!!!“ Doch noch während ich versuchte, diesen undisziplinierten Haufen Zivilisten zur Ordnung zu rufen, kam ein neuer Schwung Leute – diesmal welche mit Schwimmwesten, also wahrscheinlich die Bewohner dieser Luxuskabinen hier auf diesem Deck. Sie trafen mich wie eine Flutwelle und ich hatte Mühe, mich auf den Beinen zu halten und nicht unterzugehen.   
Wie ich durch all das Gejammer und Gezeter wahrnehmen konnte, gab Barrett weiter Anweisungen und der Lieutenant versuchte mit ein paar anderen, das Chaos in den Griff zu bekommen – aber mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg.  
Ich steckte zwischen den in die Aufzugkabine drängenden Menschen fest und musste mich entweder in Richtung Lift schwemmen lassen, oder gegen den Strom schwimmen. Andernfalls wäre ich zu Boden gegangen und mehr oder weniger zertrampelt worden!  
  
Da wurde mein linkes Handgelenk gepackt – rasch spannte ich die Muskeln – und das war gut so, sonst hätte Sherlock wahrscheinlich meine Schulter disloziert, als er mich mit roher Gewalt aus diesem menschlichen Malstrom zerrte. Dann zog er mich am Pool vorbei hinter sich her.  
  
„Danke...!“ japste ich und bemühte mich, nicht zu offensichtlich zu schnaufen. Mein Puls war stark beschleunigt und ich spürte ein Pochen in den Ohren. „Allmählich wurde es ungemütlich!“ behauptete ich flapsig. 'Beängstigend' hätte es eher getroffen...  
„Gut, dass du so eine markante Armbanduhr trägst. Machte es leichter, das richtige Handgelenk zu erwischen“, stellte Sherlock fest und schob mich ins Freie auf das Deck mit dem Joggingpfad.   
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so früh schon so chaotisch – “, begann ich. Doch dann stockte mein Atem erneut. Doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund: An den hohen Geräuschpegel hatte ich mich nun schon halbwegs gewöhnt, aber dieses Knattern hatte mich aufsehen lassen und da war er: Über dem Deck schwebte der dunkle Helikopter und aus seinem Rumpf seilten sich schwarze Gestalten mit Maschinengewehren ab.  
Ein weiteres Mal wurde ich beiseite gerissen. Sherlock hatte uns beide blitzschnell in eine Ecke gequetscht. Atemlos warteten wir.   
  
Scheiße! Wie viele sind das?! dachte ich.   
Sie teilten sich ohne weitere Absprache auf. Jeder kannte seinen Part! Sie wussten also anscheinend, wie viele Lifts und Treppenhäuser es gab!!!!    
  
„Die werden ihnen schon Disziplin beibringen...“, knurrte Sherlock düster, als sie weg waren. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Mir geht’s gut“, versicherte ich, griff aber instinktiv nach meiner linken Hand, die sich taub anfühlte. Mein Unterarm schmerzte etwas, da wo Sherlock mich gepackt hatte...  
  
„Hör zu, sollten wir getrennt werden und einander mit den Handys nicht mehr erreichen, versucht jeder für sich von Bord zu kommen!“  
  
„Nein!“ platzte ich heraus. Bei mir schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken – obwohl ich gleichzeitig wusste, dass er recht hatte!  
  
„Sei vernünftig, John! Wir hätten keine Chance, einander wieder zu finden! Das Schiff ist zu groß. Und du wärst eben schon fast nicht gegen diese durchgeknallte Horde durchgekommen! Und das ist erst der Anfang!“  
  
„Ja...! Ja, das ist richtig! Entschuldige!“ lenkte ich kleinlaut ein. „Aber versprich mir, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, mich abzuschütteln! Dass du das nicht sagst, weil du auf einen Alleingang aus bist!“   
  
„Nein, versprochen!“ versicherte er ernst. „John! Natürlich versuchen wir zusammenzubleiben!“  
  
Und ich glaubte ihm, nickte beruhigt. „Okay...“  
  
Er lief die paar Schritte zur nächstgelegenen Reling und hängte sich darüber, um nach unten zu sehen.  
„Gut. Es sind schon einige Rettungsboote und -inseln im Wasser, weitere zumindest schon auf dem Weg dorthin...“ Er zückte sein Handy, während ich ihn erreichte.  
  
Doch ich sah dort unten außer den Rettungsinseln, die mit aufblasbaren MES-Notrutschen mit dem Schiff verbunden waren, den Booten im Wasser und denen, die noch oben oder auf halben Weg an den Davits* hingen, auch noch eine dunkel gestrichene Motoryacht, die in der See wartete, darauf zwei Typen mit Maschinengewehren, die die Insassen der Boote bedrohten!  
  
„Scheiße! Sherlock – ?!“  
  
„Na, sie nehmen ihnen die Handys und einen Teil der Ausrüstung ab!“ jaulte Sherlock genervt über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit. Dann sprach er in sein Handy: „Captain? Haben Sie die Bewaffneten gesehen? Riskieren Sie nichts! Widerstand hat keine Chance!“  
  
Während er mit der Brücke telefonierte, sah ich, wie tief unter uns von Crewmitgliedern Handys eingesammelt und Leuchtpistolen, Funkgeräte und anderes an die Piraten ausgehändigt wurden.    
  
„Viele Passagiere versuchen, die Aufzüge zu benutzen“ fuhr Sherlock fort. „Es ist chaotisch! Sicher ist auch irgendwo schon richtig Panik aus-  – !“    
  
„In Deckung!“ zischte ich, denn eben kam noch ein Schwung Eindringlinge die Seile herunter. Als ich ihn hinter den Tresen einer kleinen Bar bugsierte, ahnte ich schon, dass es zu spät war: Mindestens einer musste uns gesehen haben!  
„Dein Handy!“Auch Sherlock war sich darüber im Klaren. Gerade schickte er eine Nachricht ab, machte das Black-Berry aus und schob es in einen Stapel Servierten.   
Ohne zu zögern gab ich ihm meines – doch ich verspürte einen kleinen krampfhaften Stich ins Herz.  
„Eines ist noch im Nachttisch...“, flüsterte er.  
  
„RAUSKOMMEN! Chände choch!“ knurrte jemand in gebrochenem Englisch.  
  
Wir warfen einander noch einen kurzen Blick zu und richteten uns auf. Sherlock, mein Samsung Smartphone in der Hand. Dann sahen wir uns zwei schwarz vermummten Gestalten mit MPs gegenüber.    
  
„Telefon! Telefon auf Boden!“ schimpfte einer.  
  
Sherlock warf es hin.  
  
„Mit Fuß treten zu mick!“  
  
Sherlock sah verstohlen zu mir und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf – ich stimmte ebenso zu: Es hätte keinen Zweck – und er war auch zu weit weg, als dass ich mich hätte auf ihn stürzen können, falls er...  
  
Der Vermummte erschoss tatsächlich das am Boden liegende Handy. Sherlock stieß einen entsetzten, heiseren Schrei aus und schmiegte sich scheinbar ängstlich an mich. Steckte er mir da was in die Tasche?!  
  
„Was machst du...?!“ raunte ich.  
  
„Handy, ...deines....!“ erklärte er kryptisch in mein Ohr.  
  
„Du blöd!“ schimpfte der andere. „Sehen wen anrufen!! – Weg! Du! Deins. Telefon! Deins hier – werfen!“  
  
Noch etwas verwirrt griff ich in meine Tasche und zog das Handy heraus. Wieso hatte Sherlock zuvor meines gebraucht? Ich warf es dem Zweiten zu.  
  
Der fing es geschickt und drückte darauf herum, während Sherlock murmelte. „Nass geworden!“  
  
„Ey! Was damit, Mann?“  
  
„Ins Wasser gefallen. Kaputt“, sagte ich hastig.  
  
„Du, du: Mitkommen. Brücke. Yalla**!“  
  
Wir gehorchten. Normalerweise bilde ich mir nicht ein, zu wissen, was in Sherlocks unfassbarem Kopf vorgeht, aber jetzt überlegte er gewiss auch, ob diese Araber echt sein konnten. Wieso hatten sie nicht wenigstens untereinander in ihrer Muttersprache geredet? Das war verdächtig...!  
Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen – ich sah seine Kiefermuskeln anspringen. Sicher hätte er jetzt gerne ein wenig arabisch geplaudert, um die Herren Seeräuber aus der Fassung zu bringen...!   
  
Zwei weitere hatten sich unter dessen abgeseilt. Wir gingen voran Richtung Brücke.   
  
Sollten wir wirklich getrennt werden, dachte ich, konnte Sherlock vielleicht sein Handy zurückholen und ich würde versuchen, das letzte Reservehandy aus unserer Kabine zu holen. So müssten wir einander doch wieder finden...!   
  
„Klopfen!“ befahl man uns, als wir wieder vor der Brücke standen. Ich gehorchte, während einer der Kerle Sherlock packte, ihn an das Fenster stieß und ihm demonstrativ seine Waffe an den Kopf hielt.   
  
In mir zog sich alles zusammen, aber ich versuchte, äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben... Doch dann wurde rasch die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Alle, die von der Crew gesessen hatten sprangen nun erschrocken von ihren Konsolen auf.  
  
„Aber isch bitte Sie, meine Cherren!“ spottete einer der beiden 'Neuen' grinsend. „Behalten Sie Platz!“ Dann fauchte er: „Chaben Sie befehlen, wie wir sagen chaben? Kein Funkgeräts! Kein Signalpistols. Kein Leuktmittels!?“   
„Ja, habe ich!“ antwortete Barrett mit fester Stimme.  
„Wir tun alles, was Sie sagen!“ versicherte Briggs.  
Ohrenbetäubendes Knattern. Im Bugfenster schwebte drohend der Heli. Er hatte uns eine weitere Salve vor den Bug gefeuert.  
  
Der Offizier, der vorhin schon die verdächtige Äußerung bezüglich der Konstruktion unterhalb der Wasserlinie gemacht hatte, sagte nun: „Es ist äußerst schmeichelhaft, dass Ihre Begeisterung für unseren Planeten so unvermindert anhält. Sozusagen als Zeichen unserer Anerkennung hoffen wir, dass Ihnen die beiden Thermonuklearraketen, die sich im Augenblick Ihrem Raumschiff nähern, viel Freude bereiten. Um auch in Zukunft anspruchsvollen Service bieten zu können, wird ihr bevorstehender Tod zu Schulungszwecken aufgezeichnet.“  
  
Wir erstarrten. Alle. Auch die, die diese Zeilen nicht kapierten. Auch Sherlock, der entrüstet angewidert die Stirn runzelte und auch ich, der ich das Zitat wiedererkannte – ebenso wie Charles, dem es wie mir gehen musste.   
„Das ist entweder ein sehr kranker Humor, Lieutenant Carver!“ fauchte er dann scharf. „Oder Sie gehören DAZU!?!“  
Carrara war etwa genauso schnell – nur dass er schwieg, aber sich in diesem Moment schon auf diesen Idioten stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss, um ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zu fixieren.  
  
Dann krachte ein Schuss.  
Ein raues Stöhnen folgte.  
Carver sprang mit erhobenen Händen auf. „Nur Spaß. Die Nerven! Ich – ich bin einfach durchgedreht! Ich weiß nix! Okay? Okay? Es war dumm!“ behauptete er schrill.  
Doch ich hörte kaum zu.  
„Tony!“  
Charles eilte zu der Gestalt, die sich keuchend am Boden krümmte, und versuchte unsinnigerweise, ihn aufzurichten. Doch als der Verwundete hilfesuchend seine Hand in den Arm seines Freunds krallte, kam dieser zur Besinnung, fasste seine Hand und packte bestätigend seine Schulter. Schon kniete ich neben ihnen. „Gürtel! Irgendwas!“ bellte ich und versuchte mit bloßen Händen Tonys verletztes Bein unterhalb des Knies abzudrücken. Es war ein Durchschuss und beide Wunden bluteten heftig, aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können...! „Verbandszeug!“ kommandierte ich weiter, während Charles sich hastig seines Gürtels entledigte.  
„Haben wir ein Deck tiefer! – Halt durch, Tony...“, bettelte er besorgt. Der kleine Italiener nickte verbissen. Doch er war jetzt schon ziemlich bleich...   
  
„Captain!“ hörten wir plötzlich Briggs schnauzen. Für einige Momente hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, was hinter mir abgelaufen war.  
„Werden Sie sich mal wieder über Ihrer Prioritäten klar, Barrett!“  
„Das ist hier kein Gotcha, oder Liverollenspiel oder so was!“ erklärte der andere der beiden zuletzt gekommenen Piraten nun. „Sie sorgen besser dafür, dass dieses Schiff wirklich menschenleer wird, denn wenn wir es erst übernommen haben und sollten dann noch jemanden finden, kennen wir keine Gnade!“  
  
Wow.   
Das Englisch war richtig gut. Nicht ganz akzentfrei und ein wenig seltsam betont – aber Hut ab...  
  
„Sie – ! Touristen...!“ Er fuchtelte mit dem Lauf seiner Knarre zwischen mir und Sherlock hin und her. „Bringen Sie den verletzten Offizier von Bord. Sie und Sie, und Sie zwei: Runter und räumen helfen. Das geht alles viel zu langsam! Und alle anderen gehen wieder an die Arbeit!“    
  
„Haben Sie eine Trage hier?“ fragte ich auf meinen Patienten konzentriert.  
„Ein Deck tiefer. Ich hol' – “, begann einer, der bereits abkommandierten Leute.  
„Nichts da, schaffen Sie ihn so runter! Und schnell, sonst braucht er sie nicht mehr!“ befahl der Pirat mit dem guten Englisch und zielte vielsagend nochmals auf Carrara.  
„Sie, Ensign! Helfen Sie mir!“ ordnete ich an. „Und Sie gehen vor, machen die Trage bereit!“   
„Bitte, Doc! Retten Sie ihn!“ beschwor mich Charles.  
„Okay, John..., kümmre dich um ihn“, flüsterte mir Sherlock zu.  
„Hast du das Handy?“ fragte ich.   
„Das ging jetzt nicht.“  
„Dachte ich mir. Gib's auf, das ist zu heikel!“  
„NICKT REDEN! YALLA!!“  
  
Fuck...! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Die haben das nicht schlecht geplant. Aber dieser Vollpfosten...! Und Charles und Tony hätten das einfach übergehen müssen! Aber das sagt sich so leicht...! Doch wenn man dann das erste Mal in so einer Situation ist...!  
Aber dass es langsamer gehen würde, wenn man noch die Handys einsammelte und die Ausrüstung der Rettungsvehikel sozusagen zensierte, hätte ja auch klar sein müssen!  
  
Carrara jaulte gequält auf. Der Ensign und ich hatten ihn zwischen uns genommen – meine Wahl war auf ihn gefallen, weil er etwa meine Größe hatte – und wir hatten uns je einen Arm des Ersten Offiziers um den Nacken gelegt, stützten mit einer Hand seinen Rücken, mit der anderen Hand hatten wir je einen Schenkel gleich hinter der Kniekehle gepackt. Doch der Fähnrich war irgendwie mit Tonys Fuß gegen das Geländer gekommen.  
„Passen Sie doch auf, Mann!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Ja! Tut mir Leid, Commander!“ jammerte er bedauernd.  
„Schon gut...“, ächzte Tony gepresst und ich spürte, wie er seine Finger um meine Schulter krallte.  
„Ich weiß wie das ist, Tony. Sie schaffen das! – Schon okay, Ensign. Mein Fehler: Ich hätte auf dieser Seite sein sollen“, lenkte ich ein. Trotz der Hektik und der Bedrohung hätte ich das auf die Reihe bekommen müssen!  
„Sherman, eine Decke! – Wir brauchen eine Aufzugskabine!“ sagte ich, als wir den Offizier, der die Trage bereithielt erreichten.  
„Aye, aye!“  
„Hoffentlich wird das was...“, murmelte ich, während ich Carraras Wunden genauer untersuchte, der Ensign ihn auf die Trage schnallte und Sherlock den Rumpf des Verletzten zudeckte. „Leuchten Sie direkt in die Wunde!“ befahl ich dann und streifte Latexhandschuhe über.  
„Es kann überprüft werden, welche Kabine, gerade wo ist und ob jemand drin ist. Und es – “ Der Ensign stockte entsetzt. Er hatte mir nur erklären wollen, dass es nicht ganz so schwierig war, wie ich befürchtete. Und jetzt hatte er womöglich etwas verraten, was unseren Feinden half... Ich war unterdessen zu sehr auf meine Arbeit fokussiert gewesen, um auch nur daran zu denken, das ich ihn vielleicht stoppen sollte!   
„Ach...? Interessant! Shukran***!“ sagte der Pirat mit dem guten Englisch spöttisch lächelnd. „Passt auf sie auf!“ donnerte er dann und ging dem anderen zum Aufzug nach. „Höher! Ensign! Das Licht!“ schimpfte ich, als er die Taschenlampe hatte sinken lassen. Sherlock übernahm. Anscheinend war das für den Fähnrich jetzt zu viel. Vielleicht erschreckte es ihn, dass er etwas ausgeplaudert hatte, Vielleicht konnte er aber auch kein Blut sehen... „Ensign, sehen Sie nach dem Aufzug!“ befahl ich. Carrara hielt sich tapfer. Unterdessen gelang es mir wenigstens die zwei größten der Blutgefäße direkt mit OP-Garn abzubinden. Auch nur ein Provisorium...   
„Doc...“, fragte Tony leise.  
„Ja?“  
„Ist das ...ist das okay? Ick spur mein Bein nickt...“  
„Im Moment ist das okay, keine Sorge. Sie sollen so wenig Blut verlieren wie möglich. Ein paar Adern konnte ich notdürftig flicken. Aber in ein paar Minuten lassen wir die Aderpresse wieder für kurze Zeit locker. Dann sollte es allerdings weh tun. Versuchen Sie, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie machen das sehr gut!“  
„Aufzug kommt jeden Moment!“  
„Sherman! Nimm das Fußende!“ entschied ich. Wenn ich das Kopfende übernahm würde das Carrara schon in eine leicht Schocklage bringen.   
„Ensign, den Notfallkoffer!“  
Der flitzte rasch zu uns zurück und folgte uns ebenso wieder zum Lift. Die finsteren Gestalten folgten mit ihren dunklen Augen jeder unserer Bewegungen.  
„Kann er's schaffen?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
„Durchaus. Aber die Aderpresse muss immer wieder kurz gelockert werden, damit das Bein nicht abstirbt...“  
Wir setzten die Trage nochmals ab. „Natürlich braucht er schon ziemlich bald eine OP. Es sind einige Gefäße verletzt, wenn auch keine Hauptschlagader. Ich ver-  – “  
„Nickt reden!!“ knurrte es hinter mir. „Sonst ick dir geben Loch in Bauck!“  
„Ja, doch!“  
Doch dann schnappte er nach meinem Arm. „Du versucken Dummcheit, du tot!“   
Er misstraute mir zutiefst.  
Intuitiv hatte er in mir den krisenerprobten Armydoktor erkannt.  
„Ich weiß, wann ich keine Chance habe“, versicherte ich ruhig. „Was ist? Ich denke, es geht Ihnen zu langsam!“ – und entfernte mit einer knappen aber energischen Bewegung meinen Arm aus seiner Hand, doch ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen bis er mir zunickte und ein wenig Platz machte.  
Zu meiner Überraschung war Sherlock unterdessen an die Seite des Verletzten geschlüpft und hatte wohl ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt.  
Ja, wurde der denn doch noch sozial...?  
Endlich konnten wir die Aufzugkabine betreten. „Den Koffer hierhin, das Fußende der Trage darauf!“ kommandierte ich. „Okay, Sherman, geh du bitte ans Kopfende – ich muss mir die Blutung ansehen...“ Leise sagte ich zu Tony: „Wir lockern gleich die Aderpresse...“ Er nickte. Sherlock legte seine Hände auf Tonys Schultern und sah mich an. „Bereit?“ fragte ich. Erneutes Nicken von beiden.  
Hoffentlich halten wenigstens meine Provisorien..., dachte ich und zog an dem Gürtelende, damit der Dorn aus dem Loch rutschen konnte, dann ließ ich vorsichtig nach. Es dauerte einen Moment...dann kam Blut – und Tonys Körper verspannte sich, während er ein Zischen von sich gab. Dann wimmerte er unterdrückt.   
„Ruhig, alles in Ordnung...“, hörte ich Sherlock leise brummen.  
„Okay, das sieht schon ziemlich gut aus“, sagte ich lächelnd. Mit der nackten Innenseite meines Unterarms verglich ich an Tonys Fesseln die Temperatur. Noch war das verletzte Bein deutlich kälter.  
„Wie ist sein Puls?“ fragte ich Sherlock. Der legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger an Tonys Hals.  
„...ca.120 und noch recht kräftig“, gab er Auskunft.  
„Okay. Noch 30 Sekunden, dann versuche ich noch ein paar Gefäße dicht zu machen...“, sagte ich zu Carrara, der jetzt wieder ruhiger atmete.   
“Ick kann...alles spuren...“, stellte dieser fest und lächelte mich dankbar an.  
„Wir sind gleich da!“ verkündete der Ensign.  
Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Türen...Schreien, Brüllen, Schüsse und teils undefinierbares Getöse brandeten in die Kabine und unseren Augen präsentierte sich eine Szenerie, die mich an eine futuristische Variante des Fegefeuers denken ließ...   
    
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bootskran  
> ** Arabisch: Vorwärts! / Auf geht’s!  
> *** Arabisch: Danke!


	107. Versprechen

  
  
  
Das erste, was ich sah, war die Mündung eines Maschinengewehrs.  
  
Direkt vor dem Aufzugschacht stand einer der Piraten, vermummt bis auf eine Augenpartie, die es als zumindest gut denkbar erscheinen ließ, dass er aus der Region stammte: Schwarze Brauen und Wimpern, schwarzbraune Augen mit leicht gelbstichigem Glaskörper und Lider, die ein klein wenig herunterhingen.   
Immerhin entspannte er sich, als er die zwei Kollegen bei uns sah.  
Wir trugen Tony und den Notfallkoffer aus der Kabine, die sicher schon wieder anderswo benötigt wurde, und folgten gehorsam, dem bedeutsamen Gefuchtel der Waffe hinaus auf das Promenadendeck, wo ich erst mal wieder die Aderpresse enger schnallte.   
Überall hockten und standen Passagiere, verschreckt, teilweise weinend oder starr vor Angst, einige auch kochend vor unterdrückter Wut. Weitere Piraten sammelten Handys, Brief- und Handtaschen ein. Crew-und Servicemitglieder liefen – voller Misstrauen von den Piraten beäugt – herum und versuchten sicherzustellen, dass niemand vergessen wurde. Den Satzfetzen nach, die ich aufschnappte, steckten zwei Aufzugkabinen fest – Achtern zwischen Deck 11 und 10 und Mittschiffs zwischen 9 und 8, eine weitere dort war ausgefallen. An den MES-Rutschen stauten sich die Wartenden. Medizinisches Personal kümmerte sich um Schockpatienten, Knochenbrüche und Platzwunden.  
Schreie, Rufen, Stöhnen, Weinen, Getöse – hin und wieder ein Schuss, gar eine Salve – hoffentlich nur als Drohung, dazwischen riefen Besatzungsmitglieder Zimmernummern und Namen auf, um zu kontrollieren, ob jetzt endlich alle da waren.   
Eigentlich hätte ich helfen wollen, helfen müssen... aber wenn ich Sherlock aus den Augen ließ...?! Ich versuchte, mein Berufsethos zu verdrängen. Dazu hätte es zwar Mycrofts Ermahnungen nicht bedurft, aber ich fühlte mich dabei trotzdem mies.  
  
...und was wird aus Biagio? fragte ich mich. ...und aus den Leichen...?  
  
Ein Steward, sammelte einen weinenden Jungen ein – vielleicht vier Jahre alt – und sah sich nach den Eltern um. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
  
DU hast uns gerade noch gefehlt! dachte ich, als ich plötzlich Dr Brewer mit einem Lieutenant auf uns zukommen sah. Jetzt erst wurde mir so richtig bewusst, wie wenig ich diesen Bordarzt leiden konnte...  
  
"Commander, die Trage wird für Passagiere gebraucht", erklärte der rangniedere Offizier - nicht bloß sachlich – kalt geradezu – oder sogar ein wenig schadenfroh? Aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch bloß ein.  
Im nächsten Augenblick fand ich mich jedenfalls vor diesem langen Kerl wieder, meinen Patienten, Sherlock und den Fähnrich hinter mir.   
"Commander Carrara wurde angeschossen. Wenn er nicht verbluten soll, muss er so weit als möglich ruhig gestellt werden, Lieutenant!"    
Die Bohnenstange in Uniform musterte mich von oben herab mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Ärger.  
"Passagiere haben Priorität! Das ist Vorschrift!"   
"Das ist ein Ausnahmezustand, da geht es nach dem Schweregrad der Verwundung!" behauptete ich.  
"Dr Carpenter? Wenn Sie mal helfen könnten...?" meldete sich hinter mir die Stimme des Ensign.  
Ich wandte mich um – und hockte mich gleich mit resigniertem Knurren nieder. Der Fähnrich hatte bereits begonnen, die Gurte der Trage zu lösen. Anscheinend auf Geheiß des Ersten Offiziers, der sich bereits auf die Ellenbogen hochgestemmt hatte.   
"Vorsichtig!" warnte ich. "Tony..., das ist wirklich nur ein Provisorium! – Sher, hilf mir mal, wickel die Decke um ihn, pass auf sein Bein auf!"  
Wir hoben ihn vorsichtig von der Trage und legten ihm die Unterschenkel einstweilen auf den Notfallkoffer. Die Decke würde kaum ausreichen seinen Rumpf gegen das Deck zu isolieren: Das Metall würde seine restliche Körperwärme förmlich ableiten.   
"Das weiß ick, Doc. Ist okay. Ensign, vielleickt können Sie ein paar Krucken auftreiben."  
"Kommt nicht infrage, wir tragen Sie. Sie dürfen sich nicht anstrengen!" widersprach ich.  
"Ensign?"  
"Ich seh mal, was ich tun kann, Commander..."  
  
Na, super! Dass uns nun auch noch der Fähnrich verließ, war gar nicht gut. Der nächstbeste höhere Offizier würde ihn sich krallen und ihn für irgendetwas einspannen! ...nein, wahrscheinlich würde es genügen, wenn er auf irgendwen mit einem großen Ego traf...!   
  
Ich legte mein Jakett ab und breitete es über meinen Patienten, der mir dankbar zulächelte.  
  
Hoffentlich machen sie uns keine Schwierigkeiten, wenn wir beide mit Tony zusammen in ein Rettungsboot wollen, überlegte ich und beschloss, dieses Anliegen bei einem Lieutenant, der in der Nähe Passagierlisten durchging, anzubringen.  
"Verzeihung, Lieutenant..."  
"Sir, bitte, warten Sie, bis Sie aufgerufen werden."  
"Es geht um einen Verletzten, ich bin Arzt und möchte, dass er mit mir und meinem Kollegen auf ein Boot kommt. Es könnte um Leben und Tod gehen."  
"Zwei Ärzte in einem Boot?! Ausgeschlossen! Ich muss Sie bitten – "  
"Nein, nein!" fiel ich ihm erschrocken ins Wort. "Nur ich bin Arzt. Mein Freund ist Chemiker, aber wir arbeiten zusammen. Tut mir Leid..."  
"Ach, so... Tja, also... Wir haben noch einige Leichtverletzte, die ich dann gerne auch bei Ihnen unterbringen würde. Das ist doch sicher in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, klar! Solange Sie uns drei zusammen lassen bin ich vollkommen zufrieden, das ist ja hier schließlich kein Wunschkonzert, nicht?" stimmte ich erleichtert ein. "Vielen Dank, Lieutenant..."  
"Aber bitte. Gut, dass ich das jetzt schon weiß. Danach stehen nur noch ein weiteres Boot und die Rettungsinseln zur Verfügung. Ich meine, die sind absolut in Ordnung – aber der Einstieg – wenn man die Rutschpartie so nennen kann – für Verletzte...?! Die Piraten wollen sechs von den 22 Boten behalten", fügte er dann mit gesenkter Stimme erklärend hinzu.  
"Tja, was wollen Sie machen...", seufzte ich.  
Ein wenig beruhigt machte ich kehrt, um mich wieder zu Sherlock und Tony zu gesellen.  
"Geht's denn noch?" fragte ich meinen Patienten. Der nickte tapfer und schaffte ein schräges Lächeln.  
  
Was werden diese Halunken mit dem Kahn anstellen? Gibt es einen Markt für so etwas? Kann man ein geklautes Schiff einfach umbenennen, mit passenden falschen Papieren versehen und dann vielleicht auf die andere Seite des Globus verkaufen und dort wieder für den Tourismus einsetzen?   
Ich hatte mir die Pläne der anderen acht Schiffe der Briggs-Flotte angesehen: Jedes war ein bisschen anders eingerichtet. Bei Zweien war zum Beispiel das Kino unten und das Theater auf einem der mittleren Decks. Nicht alle hatten Golfsimulatoren. Wäre es da nicht riskant, dass Weltenbummler das Schiff trotz des anderen Namens wiedererkennen könnten? Oder soll es als schwimmende Basis für terroristische Aktionen dienen? Selbstmordattentäter an ihre Einsatzorte bringen? Oder vielleicht als getarntes Trainigscamp für Revolutionäre?   
Vorläufig konnte ich das mit Sherlock nicht diskutieren. Es wäre fatal, wenn einer der Piraten aufschnappte, dass die 'richtige' Idee dabei war...!  
  
Mit unterdrücktem aber Zorn beobachtete ich die Evakuierung: Sechs der insgesamt 22 Rettungsboote sollten also zurückgehalten werden. Es gab zwar zusätzlich noch genügend Rettungsinseln, um alle von Bord zu bringen, und wir sahen, wie sich Passagiere und Besatzungsmitglieder nach und nach in die MES-Rutschen schwangen, aber so langsam wurde es dunkel und es lag eine bedrohliche Hektik über allem.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. "Wir müssten mal wieder ein bisschen Blut in Ihr Bein lassen", seufzte ich an Tony gewandt und sah dann Sherlock an. Der ging wieder an Carraras Schultern in Position. Verstohlen atmete ich tief durch. "Bereit?"  
Tony nickte. Aber ich konnte sehen, dass ihm das Ganze nicht geheuer war. Ich lockerte also langsam den Gürtel...fast augenblicklich floß Blut. Venös. Ich hielt die Luft an – während sich Carrara verkrampfte, zu keuchen und zu stöhnen begann. Sherlock hatte Mühe, ihn am Boden zu halten. Aber die geflickten Arterien schienen bis auf weiteres dicht zu halten.   
"Ja, weiß...", murmelte ich mitfühlend, als sein qualvolles Ächzen zu einem gepressten Wimmern abgeklungen war. "Aber es sieht so weit ganz gut aus."  
Ich behielt die Wunden im Auge, bis es wieder Zeit wurde, den Gürtel erneut zuzuziehen.  
  
Nun kam auch Briggs mit einem der Brückenoffiziere vorbei. Ich sah rasch in eine andere Richtung – konnte aber auch so nicht verhindern, dass mein Puls weiter in die Höhe schnellte.  
16 leere Plätze, wo Rettungsboote hängen sollten, ...das würde doch auch jedem auffallen, der schon einmal eine Kreuzfahrt gemacht hatte...?! grübelte ich.   
  
"Geld. Telefon!" befahl einer der Piraten. Wir gaben ihm unsere Brieftaschen.  
"TELEFON!!" knurrte er, als hätten wir ihn für dumm verkaufen wollen.  
"Schon weg!" erklärte ich. "Hat Kollege!" Ich sah den einen der beiden Kerle an, die uns im Aufzug in Schach gehalten hatten, aber der blickte nur vorwurfsvoll-ungerührt durch mich durch, dabei wusste er genau, was los war! Sein Kollege war irgendwo anders hingegangen.  
"TEE-LEE-FOOON!!!  
Scheiße, dachte ich. Was wird das werden? Eine Leibesvisitation?   
"Malesh: Surikat!!!" herrschte ich ihn an – was so viel heißt wie: 'Tut mir Leid, wurde mir geklaut!'  
Der Kerl, der mit uns von der Brücke gekommen war, raffte sich nun endlich auf, die Sache aufzuklären und nahm den Kollegen kurz beiseite. Interessant! Verstand der andere weder Englisch noch Arabisch?  Er brummte etwas und fuhr fort, die uns zunächst stehenden Touris zu plündern. Mehr oder weniger widerstrebend wechselten Geldbörsen, Schmuck und Handys die Besitzer.  
Eine Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern kam an die Reihe. Der Junge sah mit großen Augen zu, wie seine Eltern Ihre Habseligkeiten herausrückten.   
"Aber Papa...? ...kann ich dann morgen trotzdem noch auf dem Kamel reiten?" fragte er. Ich sah, wie der Vater schluckte – doch dann griff der Pirat plötzlich nach seiner kleinen Tochter – !  
Ich sprang auf, das Kind und die Mutter schrien, der Vater riss die Kleine an sich und brüllte: "Lass sie los, du Drecks- – !"  
Als plötzlich Sherlock mitten zwischen ihnen stand...! Mir stockte der Atem. "Die Kette", sagte er ruhig: "Er will die Kette, nichts weiter."  
Die Mutter machte sich gleich daran, den Verschluss zu öffnen. Sicher zitterten ihr die Hände, denn es dauerte ziemlich lange. "Du bekommst eine Neue...eine Schönere...", versprach sie und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Die Kleine heulte leise in Papas Armen. Voller Angst – aber auch Verachtung hielt die Frau dem Piraten die Kette mit dem goldenen Herzanhänger hin. Er nahm sie und ging zur nächsten Gruppe.  
Jetzt erst merkte ich, dass ich die Luft anhielt und zwang mich, wieder durchzuatmen. Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können...!  
Langsam, ganz langsam war endlich doch zu merken, dass sich das Deck lichtete. Aber es wurde auch höchste Zeit. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde es bis auf das Sternenlicht stockdunkel sein.  
Nun kam tatsächlich der Ensign mit ein paar Krücken zurück. Ich beobachtete ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn ich konnte nicht gutheißen, dass Tony sie benutzte. Wenn sein verletztes Bein nach unten hing, würde der Druck auf die Adern größer werden und er war durch den Blutverlust sowieso schon geschwächt. Er sollte in Schocklage bleiben und sich möglichst nicht bewegen...  
  
Als ich diesmal die Aderpresse löste, war Tony fast zu schwach, um mit den Schmerzen fertig zu werden. Er schrie zuerst gepeinigt auf und ein paar wenige Minuten kam er einer Ohnmacht gefährlich nahe. Der Fähnrich wurde blass, als er es mitbekam.  
"Tief durchatmen! Sie halten sich gut, Commander, alles okay, soweit", versuchte ich ihn zu ermutigen. Auch dieses Mal überstanden wir die Aktion glimpflich.  
  
Ich schätze, dass ich eigentlich nur ein Aufblitzen sah. Intuitiv stürzte ich mich auf den Typen – ein kleines, scharfes Brennen fuhr kurz über meinen Arm – ein wütend-überraschtes Ächzen drang an mein Ohr – und ein großes Küchenmesser klapperte auf das Deck.    
"Du Idiot?! Verräter!? ich hätte – "  
" – uns alle umbringen können!" fuhr Sherlock den ach so mutigen Typen an, der eben versucht hatte, dem ihm zunächst stehenden Piraten ein großes Tranchiermesser in den Rücken zu jagen. "Sie sind hier der Idiot!“  
"Shukran! Sie sein...wie sagen? ...weise!" kam es dumpf unter dem schwarzen Tuch hervor.  
Doch Sherlock hörte schon nicht mehr zu. "John, was ist mit deinem Arm?" fragte er mich angespannt.  
"Wirklich nur ein Kratzer", versicherte ich – erleichtert, dass auch diese Situation nicht eskaliert war.  
"Lass mich sehen...", verlangte er misstrauisch und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Ich gab nach, legte meinen Arm hinein. Der Schnitt war wirklich nicht tief, sollte er sich nur überzeugen.   
Mein Freund lächelte erleichtert – doch auch irgendwie...hilflos...bedauernd? Ich konnte diese ungewohnte Komponente nicht recht identifizieren, aber sie machte mir plötzlich Angst. Wirklich Angst.  
  
"Sher..., bitte...!" stammelte ich. Meine Stimme versagte.  
"Was?"  
Ich räusperte mich heftig. Überall um uns herum standen und hockten Menschen – auch der nächste Pirat war nicht weit. Wirklich ein Moslem, womöglich? Aber diese  Bitte brannte mir auf der Seele – und es gab nur diese Möglichkeit, sie unbemerkt von den anderen zu stellen.  
Also umarmte ich Sherlock, der überrumpelt für einen Moment erstarrte, ehe er mitspielte.  
"Bitte, versprich mir, dass du nicht wegen dieses Handys versuchst, zurück auf die Brücke zu kommen!" flehte ich flüsternd in sein Ohr.  
Ich wusste nicht recht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte mich jetzt die Verzweiflung gepackt.  
...lass doch locker, verdammt...! dachte ich hilflos. Doch ohne dass ich es wollte, klammerte ich mich unterdrückt zitternd an ihn. Da wandelte sich seine eher mechanische, unbeholfene Umarmung. Ich spürte zuerst vorsichtige, fast zärtliche Berührungen, dann legten sich seine Arme mit einen bestätigenden, wenn auch behutsamen Druck um meine Schultern.     
"Du hast recht, John. Das Handy ist nicht wichtig.  Ich schaffe es auch so, mach dir keine Sorgen!" beruhigte er mich mit einer seltenen Wärme in seiner Stimme.  
"Danke, Sherlock....", seufzte ich fast lautlos in sein Ohr. Ein Teil von mir schämte sich: Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass er merkte, wie sehr diese Situation nun doch an meinen Nerven zerrte – andererseits hatte ich diese Gewissheit eben vielleicht wirklich gebraucht, um nicht auszuflippen, so dass das das kleinere Übel war...  
"Schon gut, John...", murmelte er zurück. Er klang wirklich verständnisvoll, nicht im Geringsten herablassend.  
Widerwillig löste ich mich aus der Umarmung. Gerade hatte ich diesen Halt wirklich nötig gehabt, aber jetzt würde es gehen.   
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Sherlock leise.  
Ich nickte lächelnd. "Schon, okay..."  
  
Die Krankenschwester, die wir am Vortag kennengelernt hatten, erschien mit einer Frau im Rollstuhl, deren Bein in einer Schiene steckte.  
"Dr Carpenter? Ich habe gehört, wir übernehmen die medizinische Versorgung auf dem vorletzten Boot..." Sie hatte ein professionellen Lächeln aufgesetzt, aber die Angst in ihren Augen war dennoch schwer zu übersehen.  
"Oh, gut, ja, Schwester...Rebecca...", las ich auf ihrem Namensschild und lächelte sie ermutigend an.   
"Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, gehen wir beide zuerst an Bord und helfen den anderen hinein."  
"Sie haben das schonmal trainiert, schätze ich...ich nicht...", grinste ich. "Allerdings gibt es da einen etwas widerspenstigen Patienten, den wir auf einer Trage an Bord schaffen sollten – sobald eine frei geworden ist. Auch wenn er auf Krücken bestehen wird, jedenfalls...wenn er sich aufrecht halten kann..."  
Vielleicht war es gut, die Information, dass es sich um ein Crewmitglied handelte, so lange als möglich zurück zu halten. Nicht dass es nachher noch hieß: Auch wenn er den Kopf unter dem Arm trägt, muss er in eine Rettungsinsel rutschen. Vorstellen konnte ich mir das zwar nicht so recht, aber ich war jetzt gewarnt. Diese Leute von der Tourismusbranche tickten irgendwie nicht ganz richtig... Luxusliner hin oder her – irgendwo musste diese Zwei-Klassengesellschaft doch enden!  
  
Einige der Verletzten konnten selbst einsteigen, ein Teil musste getragen werden, ein Steward, ein Hilfskoch und ein Arbeiter unterstützten uns. Irgendwann währenddessen wechselten Sherlock und ich einen Blick – als hätten wir uns telepathisch dazu verabredet.   
Als eine Trage frei geworden war, kam Tony an die Reihe. Anscheinend hatte er doch eingesehen, dass es so besser war. Ich zupfte hastig meine Jacke über seinen Schultern zurecht, weil ich die Schulterklappen seines Uniformhemdes verdecken wollte.  
"Doc...?" krächzte er kraftlos und versuchte mich unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu fixieren. "Was ist...?"  
"Ick will Ihnen danken... Wenn ick es nickt schaffe...Sie wissen, Sie 'aben alles versuckt..."  
"Shhh! Tony! Reden Sie nicht so Commander, das Schlimmste ist überstanden. Sie werden schön durchhalten!" versicherte ich erschrocken. "Warten Sie..., die Krücken...wie Sie's wollten..." Ich legte sie neben ihm auf die Trage, weil ich hoffte, er werde es als meine Überzeugung verstehen, dass er sie später sehr wohl noch benutzen würde, und er lächelte schwach. Dann schleppten wir ihn an Bord.  
"Bleib bei ihm, er sieht ziemlich elend aus", flüsterte ich Sherlock zu. Er nickte und ich wandte mich den nächsten Patienten zu.  
  
Sieht ja echt so aus, als würden wir es unversehrt von Bord schaffen...zusammen! dachte ich, beruhigt, dass Sherlock nun schon im Boot saß. Beinahe in Sicherheit...!  
  
Nur noch ein paar Menschen, dann würden wir voll besetzt sein...!  
  
„Okay, wir sind komplett. Suchen Sie bitte festen Halt und bewegen Sie sich nicht, damit wir nicht ins Schaukeln kommen!“ Noch während Rebecca sprach, brüllte Sherlock plötzlich: „John! Komm her! Ich glaube, Tony kollabiert!“   
  
Trotz der Warnung eilte ich zu ihm. Doch als ich den Verletzten erreichte, flitzte auf einmal Sherlock an mir vorbei und sprang aus dem Boot zurück an Deck!  
  
„STOPP!“ schrie ich und wollte hinter ihm her hechten, als ich so unerwartet und heftig von hinten gepackt wurde, dass ich rückwärts plumpste. Entsetzt spürte ich, wie der Davit das Boot zu heben begann, und suchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, als plötzlich ein dumpfer Schmerz durch meinen Schädel dröhnte.  
  
Das Innere des Boots drehte sich kurz, während Verzweiflung und Zorn in mir hochkochten –   
  
...dann wurde alles schwarz und stumm...  
  
  
  



	108. Horrornacht

  
  
  
  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Schwindel...  
  
Übelkeit...  
  
  
  
...Mist...!  
  
  
Durchatmen, tief durchatmen, es wird sicher bald besser...  
  
  
...wieso...?  
  
Komm schon, Watson, du hast keine Filmrisse! Hattest du nie!   
Hast du dich mal wieder mit Stamford abgeschossen? Lag es mal wieder an Sher-  
  
…!  
  
  
Oh, Scheiße...!   
  
  
Plötzlich war alles wieder da: Unser Fall auf der Tilly, die Piraten – und Sherlock, der   mich wiedereinmal reingelegt hatte.   
  
Nein.  
  
Nicht bloß reingelegt, diesmal!  
Viel schlimmer!  
Er hatte versprochen, dass er nicht – !  
  
STOPP!  
  
Dieser arrogante Mistkerl!  
  
Er hat bloß versprochen, dass er nicht wegen des Handys zurückgeht!!!  
  
Verdammt...! Dazu hab sogar ich ihm die Vorlage geliefert!  
Fein gemacht, Watson!  
  
Okay, als ob das irgendwas geändert hätte...!    
  
  
  
...und im übrigen ist mir nicht schwindlig – das ist der Seegang!  
  
...ich glaube, mir wird schlecht...ich bekomme nicht genug Luft...  
  
  
  
„Doc? ...Dr Carpenter? Sind Sie wack?“  
  
...wer? – ...oh, ja, die verdammte Tarnung – das bin ich. Moment mal...!  
 ...das ist Tony...?!   
  
  
Als ich die Augen aufreiße, ist es dunkel...bis auf die kleine Lichtquelle einer Taschenlampe oder etwas ähnlichem nicht allzu weit von mir entfernt.  
  
„John? Geht es? 'aben Sie starke Schmerzen? Ick wollte nickt so fest ssuschlagen, aber – wissen Sie, weil ich mick so schwach gefuhlt 'abe, 'abe ick gedackt, da muss ick mehre Kraft aufwenden...“  
  
Was faselt der da bloß...? Gott, ist mir schlecht...! Fenster! Ich brauche sofort ein Fenster...!  
  
„Nickt! Es ist sicker besser, wenn Sie noch liegen bleiben...“  
  
Ach, wirklich, DOKTOR Carrara?!   
  
Ich ziehe mich an einer Sitzbank hoch und taste nach dem Fenster. Über all um mich herum hocken und liegen Menschen, aber ich versuche, sie zu ignorieren – oder besser gesagt: Eigentlich wünsche ich mir, sie wären weg, oder ich unsichtbar, oder – ach, was weiß ich...! ...ich kann nicht klar denken...!  
  
AUS DEM WEEEG!!  
  
„Doc! Langsam, was haben Sie vor?“ Das muss Rebecca sein.   
  
„Fische füttern!“ fauchte ich.  
  
„Oh, eh – nehmen Sie das hier! Das – “  
  
Als mir eine Eruption von Magensäure aus dem Gesicht hüpfte, erübrigte sich jede weitere Erklärung.  
Heute weiß ich, das Ding dient dazu, Wasser nach draußen zu schöpfen, falls das Rettungsboot voll zu laufen droht.  
Was es nicht alles gibt...?!   
   
  
Jeder Krampf war wie ein weiterer Schlag auf meinen Schädel...  
  
Endlich war es vorbei...!  
  
Ich krachte entkräftet auf das Deck und rang nach Luft. Dann wurde mir klar, das ich zitterte – kein Wunder: Die Übelkeit hatte mir den kalten Schweiß aus allen Poren getrieben...  
  
„Schwester Rebecca? Sagen Sie dock was! Wie geht’s ihm?“  
  
...wie solls mir denn gehen du kleiner, elender Spaghettifresser! Du hast mich bewusstlos geschlagen, verdammt...!  
  
...uh...war ich das...? ...waren das meine Gedanken...?  
Er hat wohl Angst gehabt, dass er ohne meine Hilfe nicht überleben wird...  
  
„Keine Sorge, Commander! Seine Pupillenreaktion war okay. Sie haben ihn ja vielleicht etwas heftiger ausgeknockt, als Sie wollten, aber es ist nicht schlimm...“  
  
Während ich mich auf alle Viere hochstemmte, legte sie mir eine Decke um die Schultern. Ich kroch zu Tony und kauerte mich halb an die Bordwand gelehnt neben ihn. So schlecht schien es ihm gar nicht zu gehen...er hatte es vorhin nicht mehr so weit kommen lassen, dass ich ihn untersuchte und das festgestellt hätte – oder besser gesagt, Sherlock...  
  
Verdammter Mist, was ist hier eigentlich los?!  
  
„Okay, Commander! Ich verlange eine Erklärung! Wieso, zur Hölle, haben Sie mich niedergeschlagen?!“   
  
„Es tut mir Leid...!“  
„Das sagten Sie bereits, aber das erklärt gar nichts!“  
„Ja. Ja, ick weiß... Wir 'atten einen Deal...Ihr Amico und ick...“  
  
Ich muss doch mehr abbekommen haben, als Schwester Rebecca glaubt...!  
  
„Sie hatten – WAS...???“ platzte ich heraus.  
  
„Das...soll ick Ihnen geben...“, murmelte er kleinlaut und hielt mir mit vor Anstrengung zitternder Hand einen zerknitterten Zettel hin – von einem der Schiffsnotizblöcke.  
  
„John, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Natürlich hätte ich es vorgezogen, mit dir von Bord zu gehen – aber du erinnerst dich sicher an meine kleine Parabel. Und wie du weißt, geht der Kapitän – wenn überhaupt – zuletzt von Bord.  
Bis bald. Pass, auf dich auf.  
SH“  
  
...der Kapitän...aber natürlich...! Ich Idiot! Das weiß ich doch! Jeder weiß das!!!   
  
„Ick 'ab ihm versprocken, dass ick Sie von Bord bringe – und dass er alles versuckt, Charlie von Bord ssu holen...“ seufzte er bedauernd.  
  
Verdammte Scheiße...!  
  
Ich zog mich hoch an das Fenster und versuchte, irgendetwas zu sehen. Ich erschrak, als ich in der beleuchteten Silhouette die Tilly wiedererkannte: Gott, sie war schon fast zwei Meilen entfernt, oder so!   
  
Und die Boote und Inseln? Sie waren in der Dunkelheit kaum auszumachen: Es waren die Stellen, wo das Schimmern des Wassers unterbrochen schien!  
  
„Denken Sie – “, begann ich heiser und räusperte mich. „Denken Sie, dass Sie inzwischen von Bord gegangen sind? Auf der letzten Rettungsinsel vielleicht?“  
  
„Ick weiß nickt...“, gestand Tony hilflos. „Kann ja auck sein, sie mussten auf der anderen Seite raus...“  
  
„Aber wenn der Kapitän gezwungen wird, das Schiff zu räumen, gilt das nicht als Aufgabe! Denken Sie, die halten Geiseln zurück?!“  
  
Tony hatte eben so kläglich geklungen...womöglich fühlte er sich  ziemlich genauso wie ich...  
  
Komm schon, Watson! Woher soll der arme Kerl das wissen?  
  
VERDAMMT, SHERLOCK!!!  
  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich hätte da, verflucht nochmal, drauf kommen müssen!  
  
Das vielleicht Schlimmste dabei war, dass ich es verstand. Er hatte ja irgendwo recht!  Wir waren unserem Klienten verpflichtet, aber...  
  
Aber verdammt nochmal, was konnte Sherlock machen? ALLEIN???  
  
Sich unbemerkt an den Captain heranschleichen und ihn über Bord werfen, oder was?! Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, es sei denn, sie wären auf Deck sieben, oder tiefer.  
  
Das waren doch bestimmt zwanzig Piraten oder mehr...Alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet! Nicht mal ein Sherlock Holmes konnte da was ausrichten!!  
  
Und wenn Charles Verdacht geschöpft hatte, dass an diesem Überfall etwas faul war? Wenn er seine Klappe nicht hatte halten können?   
  
...oh, nein...! Hoffentlich ist ihm die Sache mit Carver und Tony eine Lehre gewesen...!  
  
  
Ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und rang keuchend nach Fassung..., aber das Gefühl, gleich auszuflippen, war kaum in den Griff zu kriegen...  
  
„Ick weiß, John... Mir geht’s genauso. Und wenn das mit Carver nickt gewesen wäre, dann wäre ick jetzt nock auf der Brucke...!“ raunte Tony mitfühlend.  
  
„Ach, verdammt!“ stöhnte ich. „Wenigstens, als ich Briggs von Bord gehen sah, hätte es doch bei mir Klick machen müssen! Ich hab' überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht...!“  
  
„Sie 'aben mir das Leben gerettet...und ick glaube,...einigen anderen auck...“  
  
„Kann schon sein...“, seufzte ich düster. „Wie geht’s überhaupt Ihrem Bein?“  
  
„Naja, es tat auck beim letzten Mal höllisch weh – aber es blutet wohl nickt zu sehr... Wenn ick nur nickt so mude wäre...“  
  
Halt durch! dachte ich. Hilfe ist unterwegs...  
Eigentlich fühlte ich mich selbst auch schon ziemlich erschöpft...die Nerven...  
  
Als ich wieder hinaussah, war das Schiff schon richtig klein geworden und – ...irgendwie zu kurz?!  
  
„Tony, Kann es sein, dass die Tilly hinter einem dieser Felsen verschwindet?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Soweit ick unsere Position auf See nock beurteilen kann, durckaus...“  
  
„Könnte sie da auflaufen?“  
  
„Commander, sparen Sie lieber Ihre Kräfte. Und Sie sollten ihn nicht noch dazu animieren, ans Fenster zu kriechen. Unsere Position zu wissen, hilft uns nicht weiter!“ erklärte Rebecca.   
  
...ja, das stimmte natürlich...! Aber zu reden, sich vorzumachen, man könne etwas herausfinden, war leichter, als die Sorge in sich reinzufressen und stumm zu verzweifeln...!   
  
„Moment mal! Hören Sie das auch? Können das Hubschrauber sein?!“ fragte Rebecca und lauschte erstarrt.  
  
Doch! Sie hatte recht! Da war so ein Knattern...  
  
„Aber wir haben keine Signalmunition und so weiter...werden die uns denn sehen?“  
  
„Die Leuchtstreifen auf den Dächern konnten sie uns nicht abnehmen“, sagte der Steward triumphierend. „Also, wenn sie nicht zu hoch sind – und danach klingt es nicht, dann müssten sie uns sehen.“  
  
Beeil dich, Mycroft...! flehte ich unsinnigerweise in Gedanken. Wenn ich denen da oben nur sagen könnte...!   
Ja, was eigentlich?   
Wir befürchteten, dass beide noch an Bord waren, aber war das auch so?  
  
...oder war es vielleicht sogar schlimmer...?  
  
Scheiße! Nein! Er wird da rauskommen! Dreh jetzt nicht durch! Er wird da rauskommen!  
  
  
Mein Gehirn spulte dieses Mantra wieder und wieder ab, während ich hinaus auf die Lichter der Tilly starrte... Jetzt kam sie wohl auf der anderen Seite des Felsens wieder zum Vorschein...  
  
Dann breitete sich Licht aus...unregelmäßig...unruhig...die vielen kleinen Lichter schienen rasch zu verschmelzen und schwollen an, als ob etwas aufplatze, aufriss...!  
  
...was...?  
  
„Scheiße...!“ schrie ich panisch. „Sie brennt! Das Schiff brennt!“  
  
„Mist! Was ist da los? Wie kann das sein!“ fragte der Steward atemlos.  
  
Da breitete sich ein Feuerball aus, gleich noch einer blies sich auf und verpuffte...und dann kam auch das Donnern der Explosionen bei unseren Ohren an...!  
  
Tony zog sich erschrocken zum Sitzen hoch und starrte fassungslos auf das Feuer und die Detonationen.  
  
„...Charly...?“ stammelte er abwesend.  
  
  
Scheiße, Mycroft! Ihr schießt doch wohl nicht auf die Tilly?!  
  
  
Die nächste Explosion war gewaltig. Sogar auf die Entfernung sahen wir Trümmerteile in den Nachthimmel spritzen. Ein tödliches Feuerwerk.  
  
Doch ein paar Sekunden später war schon alles vorbei.  
  
Dunkelheit.   
  
Das Schiff war weg.  
  
  
Das muss der Moment gewesen sein, in dem ich in eine Art Schockzustand fiel. Es war, als würde alles eiskalt, dumpf und grau. Als ginge mein Gehirn in den Winterschlaf, oder so was. Meine Gefühle schalteten sich irgendwie auf Standby, mein Herz schien mir zu melden: Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es vorbei ist! Ich bin dann mal weg!   
Psychisch lief ich nur noch auf Sparflamme...  
  
  
Unsere Rettung bekam ich so am Rande mit. So, wie man doch noch so einiges aufschnappt, wenn man beim Fernsehen einschläft. Man denkt, man wüsste nichts, aber wenn man die Wiederholung sieht, dann ist da doch einiges im Gedächtnis angekommen...  
  
Ich versuchte zu helfen...aber ich glaube, ich stellte mich ziemlich plump an – und zu langsam. Ich funktionierte einfach nicht richtig.  
  
Irgendwann schnappten mich zwei Gestalten in Weiß.   
  
Ja, schon klar, ihr habt ja recht...ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen...  
  
Beinahe willenlos ließ ich mich von ihnen aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Sie packten mich auf ein behelfsmäßiges Lager...   
Weder konnte, noch wollte ich denken. Die Angst lähmte mich, aber ich wurde auch mit der Untätigkeit nicht fertig...  
  
Irgendwann muss ich dann vor Erschöpfung doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen sein.   
...oder hatten sie mir doch etwas gegeben...?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht.   
Es war auch nicht wichtig...  
  
  
Jetzt jedenfalls dämmerte der neue Tag herauf.   
  
Ich fühlte mich schwach ...und verzweifelt.  
  
  
...ja, die seelische Betäubung begann zu weichen...  
  
  
Ich muss ihn finden...  
     
Unbeholfen setzte ich meinen Bewegungsapparat in Gang und schaffte es, auf die Beine zu kommen...  
  
Was war das hier...?   
Irgendeine hässlich-funktionale Mehrzweckhalle...  
  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten, die in Militärschlafsäcken oder Decken gehüllt auf dem Boden schliefen.   
Ein paar Hundert...wo waren die Anderen?   
...Tony hoffentlich in einer guten Klinik in Cagliari oder so...  
  
Ich ging die Reihen ab, sah in schlafende, erschöpfte Gesichter, hin und wieder waren da auch halboffene Augen...   
Nicht höflich, jemandem beim Schlafen zuzusehen.  
  
„Sorry...!“ bat ich, ein ums andere Mal.  
  
Schließlich verließ ich den Saal unverrichteter Dinge.  
  
  
Alte Kaserne?  
  
Vermutlich...   
  
Nebenan eine weitere Halle. Eine weitere fruchtlose Suche.  
  
Zurück auf dem Flur fand ich dann jemanden in Uniform.  
  
„Verzeihung, ...Sergente...wo sind wir hier? ...dove siamo?“  
  
„Capo Teulada*. Sardegna. Lei posso...“ Er brach ab. „Ick Sie kann 'elfen?“ fragte er dann.  
  
„Vielleicht...forse...“, stammelte ich. „Cerco un amico... Eh, erano separati...“  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ehm. Ende von Korridor. La Camera a destra. Reckts die Zimmer...“  
  
„Grazie...“  
  
Auf unsicheren Beinen steuerte ich an der Wand entlang, ohne zu wissen, was ich dort finden würde. Überhaupt: Selbst für eine Kaserne war das noch Nachtzeit. Aber vielleicht war ja ein Schild an der Tür, das ich entziffern konnte...?     
  
  
  
„Quadrato degli ufficiali"   
  
Äh..., was...?   
Kann das 'Offiziersmesse' heißen?  
  
Klar, bin ich ein Offizier...aber im Augenblick bin ich ein...identitätsloses Nichts, dem auch noch der falsche Pass abgenommen wurde...  
  
Klopfen...? fragte ich mich unschlüssig und fühlte mich ziemlich verloren.  
  
Doch dann ging die Tür auf.   
  
„...eh, perdonami...son...della nave, che...“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
  
„Sìsì! Entra, entra!“  
  
Ich folgte ihm beklommen hinein – aber dann ließ er mich stehen und verschwand nach draußen...   
  
Da sitzen ein paar wenige italienische Soldaten herum und eine größere Gruppe von Leuten, deren Kleidung mir verrät, dass sie von der Tilly sind.   
Der Einzige, den ich auf Anhieb erkenne, ist jemand, den ich lieber nie getroffen hätte, Cold – Nomen-est-Omen, das Oberservice-Ekel...     
  
Er sieht auf, erkennt mich. Okay, die Abneigung beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Dann ist ja gut: Ich nehm' das als Kompliment!  
  
  
„Ah, Doc. Schon wach?“ fragt er – irgendwie klingt das doch spöttisch, oder was?  
  
„Der Sergente da draußen hat mich hergeschickt...“  
  
„Ja, schon klar. Ihr Partner wird vermisst – und falls es Sie interessiert, diese falsche Reisebürotante hat sich vergiftet.  
Tja, Kremierung mit anschließender Seebestattung für sechs Personen, würde ich sagen...“  
  
Ich war bereits wieder in einen Zustand der mentalen Betäubung gefallen.   
  
„...sechs...“ hörte ich meine monotone Stimme ganz fremd wiederholen.  
  
„Ja, ehm, in chronologischer Reihenfolge: Die alte Signora, Gomes, Lieutenant Carver, diese falsche Mrs Howard, der Captain und – Ihr Schätzchen. Ergibt sechs, nicht?“  
  
Ich machte kehrt und floh..., naja, so schnell meine wackligen Beine mich hinaus zu transportieren imstande waren. Womöglich wirkte das Tempo recht  normal – nur etwas steifbeinig und unkoordiniert...  
  
Ich stapfte durch den Flur zurück...  
  
Nein..., nein, ich glaube es nicht...!  
  
Solange sie vermisst sind...! Solange sie vermisst sind...! Solange sie vermisst sind...!  
  
  
...nettes Beispiel für Schrödingers Katze...! blödelte mein Komikzentrum aufgekratzt und völlig unangemessen in meine Verzweiflung hinein.   
  
Neben mir klingelte ein Telefon, das an der Wand hing, doch das wurde mir erst viel später bewusst. Am Ende des Ganges wandte ich mich einfach nach rechts...keine Ahnung wieso...  
  
  
Rrrring...rrrring...rrrring.....  
  
  
Was weiß denn dieser Idiot schon...! Der Herr Service-Chef! Spielt sich auf, als wäre er hier der Quartiermeister oder so was!  
  
Der ist doch sicher nur deshalb so obenauf, weil er auch von diesem Kuhhandel gewusst hat!   
Ja, das passt!  
  
Das ist doch ganz sinnvoll! Ein paar Komplizen in den unterschiedlichsten Positionen und Bereichen, die dann heldenhaft die Nerven behalten und deeskalierend wirken! – SUPER! Die sollen dann womöglich noch eine Auszeichnung erhalten, wegen besonderer Tapferkeit, oder was!?  
  
Okay, dreh jetzt nicht durch...!   
   
Rrrring...rrrring...rrrring.....  
  
Jetzt hatte ich so etwas wie ein ...Déjà ecouté...  
  
Scheiße...?! Ist das...?!  
  
Beklommen zwang ich mich dazu, zu dem Telefon zu gehen und hob ab.  
  
Was mach' ich hier eigentlich?! Und was soll ich jetzt überhaupt sagen...?!  
  
„Eh...pronto?“ würgte ich heraus.  
  
„Gehen Sie zur Treppe, links, den Gang runter. Dann in den Keller, bis es nicht mehr weiter geht. Dann biegen Sie zweimal rechts ab und treten Sie ein. Nach dieser Tür müssen Sie geradeaus durch zwei Räume hindurch. Sie werden bereits erwartet.“  
  
„Mycroft?!“ ächzte ich.  
  
Klick.  
  
Oh, Scheiße...!  
  
Ich hatte wirklich Angst, gleich auszurasten...NIMM DICH ZUSAMMEN!!!    
  
Ja, verdammt, ich hatte es vermasselt! Ich hätte doch ahnen müssen, dass er sowas plante, zur Hölle...!  
  
Und nun würde ich seinem großen Bruder unter die Augen treten müssen...  
  
Aber das war doch gar nichts. Das war nicht schlimm...  
  
Schlimm war, dass ich es nicht geschafft hatte, Sherlock davon abzuhalten, zurück an Bord zu gehen...  
Dass er vermisst war...  
Dass er...  
  
Sei still!  
Denk nicht weiter!  
Hör auf.  
Hör einfach auf zu denken!  
  
Es ist ja auch zu spät!!!  
  
  
Ich schleppte mich irgendwie den beschriebenen Weg.  
  
  
Und dann las ich das Schild auf der Tür. Durch die sollte ich durch...und dann durch zwei weitere Räume...  
  
'Camera mortuaria'   
  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft.  
  
  
Leichenhalle  
  
  
  
  



	109. Der denkwürdige 28. Mai

  
WAS?? Nein!!!  
  
LEICHENHALLE?!  
  
Für einen Moment war es, als stünde ich ganz plötzlich und unerwartet dicht vor einem tödlichen Abgrund...  
  
  
VERMISST!  
...bloß vermisst! hämmerte ich es mir in mein verstörtes Hirn.  
  
Das ist ein makabrer Wink von Mycroft, um mich zu erschrecken und zu bestrafen, nichts weiter!  
  
...oder...weiß er einfach schon...mehr...?  
  
Tut er das nicht immer...?  
  
  
Ich muss mich zusammennehmen...!  
  
Die Klinke ist kalt und die Tür quietscht leise...  
  
Ein Büro...ungemütlich, karg...  
...daneben ein Raum mit vielen Kühlfächern an zwei Wänden.  
Niemand da... Gespenstisch...  
  
Ich starre beklommen die metallenen Schubladen an.  
  
Soll ich...?  
  
Aber Cold hat behauptet...?  
Doch, was weiß der schon?  
  
Zaghaft trat ich an das linke Kühlfach und zog die vorderste untere Schublade auf.  
  
Leer.  
  
Zögerlich versuchte ich die nächste.  
  
Wieder nichts.  
  
Was mache ich hier überhaupt?  
  
Du kannst doch nicht einfach...!  
  
Ebenfalls frei...  
  
Hör auf! Hör auf damit!  
  
Auch unbelegt.  
  
Schluss jetzt!!!

  
  
_...geradeaus durch zwei Räume hindurch. Sie werden bereits erwartet... _

  
  
Okay. Ich bin hier falsch – zurück nach nebenan...  
Es ist also das zweite Zimmer dahinter...  
Der nächste Raum schien ein Bettenlager zu sein. Augenblicklich fast leer. Nur ein paar schon fast antik zu nennende Exemplare stehen da herum – eigentlich längst schrottreif, denn die Farbe ist stellenweise abgeblättert und sie haben begonnen zu rosten. Über eine Matratze verfügt keines von ihnen. Ihr Anblick weckt üble Erinnerungen in mir. Ich fühle mich genauso alt und kaputt...  
  
Ich sollte Mycroft nicht warten lassen...  
  
Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als ich die Tür öffnete.  
  
Gleich hörte ich Stimmen. Mehrere, flüsternd oder zumindest sehr gesenkt... Es war eine seltsame Szenerie. Alles Leute von der Tilly: Vorne, nahe der Tür saßen einige zusammen und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Ihre Stimmung war seltsam – teils wütend, teils aufgekratzt – nein eher... kampflustig...?! Einige hatten einen Arm in der Schlinge, einen bandagierten Fuß – oder ähnliches...  
Hinten ruhten einige auf improvisierten, notdürftigen Lagern, ähnlich denen in der Halle, in der ich aufgewacht war.  
  
Die Gruppe am Tisch war eine bunte Mischung aus Offizieren, Stewards, und Reinigungskräften, ich erkannte jemanden von der Rezeption und die Dealerin meiner Pokerrunde. Ein Lieutenant hörte gerade einem asiatisch aussehenden Arbeiter mit nicht allzu gutem Englisch aufmerksam zu. Ähnlich sah es bei der einen Putzfrau und dem Betreiber des italienischen Restaurants aus: Es schien, als redeten sie miteinander auf Augenhöhe. Hatte die Ausnahmesituation sie einander mit neuen Augen sehen lassen, sie zusammengeschweißt, als Gruppe über alle Standesunterschiede hinweg?  
Ich empfand Rührung und Bitterkeit: Zu spät, Leute...!  
  
Aber das alles lief nur so am Rande in meinem Bewusstsein ab und es nahm nur vielleicht zwei, drei Sekunden in Anspruch. Dann hatte mich die Dealerin bemerkt.  
„Doktor Carpenter!“ Sie eilte auf mich zu. „Kein Pokerface heute? Ich kann Sie lesen wie ein Buch“, zog sie mich auf. „Kommen Sie mir, ich weiß, wo Sie hin wollen...“  
Ich folgte ihr verwirrt. Ich war so sicher gewesen hier einen zornig-verzweifelten Mycroft anzutreffen...andererseits...so hatte er nicht geklungen am Telefon...  
  
„Hier, bitte...“ Sie klopfte schwungvoll-forsch an einer Tür, wartete aber kaum, ehe sie sie einen Spalt breit öffnete. „Weitermachen!“ kommandierte sie grinsend. „Lassen Sie sich nicht stören...!“  
  
Dann machte sie die Tür weit genug auf, um mich einzulassen. Mechanisch machte ich einen oder zwei Schritte in den Raum und blieb ratlos stehen. Die Tür wurde hinter mir geschlossen. In dem Zimmer befanden sich zwei Krankenbetten – Fußenden zur Tür, seitlich mit Vorhängen abzutrennen. Links ging war eine Tür – wohl zu einer Nasszelle. In dem rechten jemand mit bandagiertem Kopf, über den sich eine zierliche, schwarzhaarige Schönheit beugte... – Das Linke war leer, doch es musste jemand darauf gelegen haben – darauf nicht darin, denn das Deckbett war eingedrückt. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Kaffeebecher.  
  
  
Eine Bewegung, die ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, ließ mich wieder geradeaus sehen.  
Die Frau hatte sich aufgerichtet – und nun sah ich auch, wen ich vor mir hatte:  
Monnica! ...und Charles!  
  
CHARLES?!?  
  
Ich spürte, dass mein Herz raste...  
  
Aber das musste doch bedeuten...!  
  
Warte – ! Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen...!  
  
  
„John? Was machst du denn schon hier? Geht's dir besser?“  
Da stand er ganz links in der Tür!  
SHERLOCK!  
Anscheinend unversehrt...und verboten gut gelaunt...sein feuerrotes Haar ringelte sich übermütig um das blasse Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich war er direkt vor mir – wobei...ich musste es gewesen wein, der diese Distanz zurückgelegt hatte – Sherlock stand noch immer bloß zwei Schritte von der Tür entfernt. Gemerkt hatte ich es nicht...ich war wie ferngesteuert. Noch ungläubig und ziemlich verwirrt bekam ich mit, wie sich meine Arme unter den seinen hindurch geschben hatten und ihm nun beinahe krampfhaft den Brustkorb zusammenquetschten.  
„Sher...“, hauchte ich fassungslos.  
„Hey, John...das mit der Tarnung kannst du jetzt ruhig bleiben lassen...“, grinste er überrascht.  
  
„DU IDIOT!“ stieß ich rau hervor und rang nach Luft.  
Meine Stimme war ebenso wacklig wie meine Knie, doch ich spürte, wie Sherlock zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Du...du hast es noch nicht gemerkt?!“ stammelte er entsetzt – und schloss seine Arme um mich.  
„Gott, Sherlock...“, jammerte ich aufgelöst.  
Ich konnte gerade wirklich etwas Halt brauchen...  
Aber was, zur Hölle, hätte ich denn jetzt schon wieder merken sollen?!  
  
„Entschuldige, John...ich konnte dir schlecht 'ne SMS schicken, nicht...?“  
  
In meinem Mund breitete sich ein salziger Geschmack aus...ich musste schneller Luft holen – okay, das war nicht mehr aufzuhalten – ich stieß mich ab, wankte zielstrebig auf Schaumgummibeinen zu der Tür, aus der er gekommen war und schaffte es gerade noch so, vor dem Klo zusammenzuklappen, ehe sich mein leerer Magen schon wieder umdrehte.  
"...John...?" hatte ich ihn noch verständnislos fragen hören.  
Ich klammerte mich an die Keramik und würgte mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war, als würden sich mir die Augen aus den Höhlen quetschen. Bald schien es nur noch ein komisches graues Knistern um mich herum zu geben und ich war zu schwach, mich aufrecht zu halten...  
  
Doch er kam mir nach, als er begriffen hatte, dass ich ihn nicht etwa wütend von mir gestoßen hatte. Schon kniete er neben mir und stützte mich. Ein Teil von mir schämte sich in Grund und Boden, dass er mich so erlebte. Wieder einmal. Aber ich war auch glücklich, ihn wieder zu haben – noch dazu als den sozialen und sorgenden Freund und nicht als das kaltschnäuzige Genie, denn als den brauchte ich ihn jetzt. Dringend: Als das krampfhafte Würgen endlich von mir abließ, wie eine Bestie, die das Interesse an ihrem Opfer verliert, konnte ich nur hilflos nach Luft japsen. Fröstelnd und einer Ohnmacht nahe. Sherlock drehte mich behutsam vom Klo weg und bettete meine Stirn auf seine Schulter.  
„In Ordnung...? Denkst du das war's?“ fragte er. Sein sonst so kühler Bass klang mitfühlend.  
Ich versuchte zu nicken.  
„Ruhig, John. Tief durchatmen...Es ist alles gut...“, murmelte er und strich über meinen Rücken.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber das war ja sicher Mycrofts unnötig dramatischer Einfall, dich einfach ohne Erklärung durch die Leichenhalle zu schicken!“ schimpfte er. Ich dachte schon, er wolle dieser Nähe zu mir entkommen, aber dann legte er seinen Mantel um meine zitternden Schultern. "Ich hab vor ein paar Stunden nach dir gesehen – in einem italienischen Tarnanzug...,aber du hast fest geschlafen und sahst völlig erschöpft aus. Also...habe ich dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen und bin gegangen. Es gab noch einiges zu tun – und ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass mich die falschen Leute erkennen...“  
  
Was erzählt er da bloß wieder...?  
Unwichtig! Er ist wieder da, er hat es überlebt, es geht ihm gut... Oh, Gott, er ist wieder da...!  
  
Ich fühlte mich zwar immer noch ziemlich schwach, aber ich verspürte plötzlich ein unbändiges Verlangen, in diese faszinierenden, klugen, durchdringenden helltürkisen Augen zu sehen und hob mit einiger Anstrengung den Kopf. Erleichtert betrachtete ich ihn, nahm den Anblick des hageren blassen Gesichtes in mich auf...diese einmaligen, mitunter verstörenden Augen unter der hohen Stirn, die von den derzeit irritierend roten Locken kaschiert wurde, die beneidenswerten Wangenknochen und die beinahe femininen Lippen, die nicht so recht zu seinem kräftigen Unterkiefer passen wollten...  
  
„Was ist...?“ fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte meine Stirn wieder auf seiner Schulter ab. Meine Augen mussten verquollen, ja weinerlich aussehen, das lag zwar am Erbrechen, doch gerade hatte ich wirklich einen Kloß im Hals. Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Okay, wann hatte ich jemals weinen wollen – nie, natürlich! Aber nun kam hinzu, dass ich ihm nicht noch mehr Emotionen, nicht noch mehr Schwäche meinerseits zumuten wollte...    
Um so erstaunter war ich, als nun seine Hand über meinem Kopf strich. Doch dann begriff ich es, als er nämlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte und die noch empfindliche Stelle erwischte: Er war behutsam, aber ich verspürte ein leichtes, doch irgendwie bedrohliches Ziehen, als seine Finger die Form der Beule entlangfuhren.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, das würde nicht nötig sein“, murmelte er bedauernd. „Hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Nicht schlimm“, nuschelte ich dankbar. Das Gefühlschaos in mir hatte sich etwas gelegt und der Knoten in meiner Kehle sich schon fast aufgelöst. Mein Kreislauf kam allmählich wieder ins Lot und diese beängstigende Schwäche wich langsam aus meinem Körper, doch gleichzeitig merkte ich, wie mich das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf überfiel.  
Wieder hob ich den Kopf und schob mich ein Stückchen von ihm weg, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. Als ich hinter mir eine Wand wahrnahm, lehnte ich mich dagegen. Allerdings vermied ich es, auch den Kopf zurück sinken zu lassen, damit die Beule nicht in Kontakt mit den Kacheln kam.  
  
„Wie ist es möglich, dass du es geschafft hast, aus diesem Inferno zu entkommen?“ stöhnte ich, noch immer perplex.  
"Ganz einfach: Ich war nie drin... Und Charles auch nicht. Aber meine Nachricht an dich war vollkommen ernst gemeint. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie einen solchen...Zaubertrick geplant hatten...Das kam auch für mich überraschend.“  
"Überraschend...", schnappte ich. "Das ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort!"  
"Ihr solltet das sehen. Es bezeugen können, dass die Tilly ...ein Raub der Flammen geworden ist – und nicht eine Prise von nachgemachten Piraten!"  
"Moment? Aber – WAS haben wir denn dann wirklich gesehen?! ...ein zweites Schiff...? ...das hinter dem Felsen gewartet hat...?"  
"So simpel – und doch immer noch so effektvoll. Wenn keiner damit rechnet, kann so ein Trick immer wieder funktionieren. – Ziemlich clever..."  
  
Ja, auch der andere Sherlock ist zurück. Man kann eben nicht alles haben...  
  
"Oh, du bist ja mal wieder richtig hingerissen von soviel Genialität!" schimpfte ich verärgert.  
"Genialität? Nein. Zu viel der Ehre. Bloß ein dreister Taschenspielertrick, aber XXXL. So dachten sie, sie könnten alles in Ruhe ausschlachten und dann als Undercover-Terrorkreuzer einsetzen."  
"Tatsächlich, also...", staunte ich und vergaß über meinem kleinen Erfolgserlebnis meinen Ärger.  
"Das ist dir also in den Sinn gekommen?" hakte er anerkennend nach.  
"Naja, es ging mir so durch den Kopf während der Plünderung... Eine schwimmende Kaserne...mit Filmvorführungen zur Indoktrination, Krafträumen und Joggingpfad. Und in den armseligen Quartieren der Arbeiter bringt man die Geiseln unter und so...Und an Land denken alle, da fahren harmlose Urlauber vorbei. Wäre doch ideal!"   
„Sehr gut!“ Ich konnte ein breites Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. Dann folgte eine Pause, die sich...irgendwie unsicher anfühlte.  
„Diese...diese ganze schwierige Situation – wir konnten ja nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen, aber wie du das hingekriegt hat, ...das war ...gut...“, druckste er schließlich.  
„Wow, das ist ja wie Weihnachten!“ grinste ich. „Nicht nur, dass du es mal wieder geschafft hast, dich nicht umbringen zu lassen, du lobst mich auch noch? Den 28. Mai werde ich mir in der Vorschau für 2012 schon mal dick anstreichen...“  
„Du planst für diesen Jahrestag hoffentlich kein gesellschaftliches Ereignis!“ fragte Sherlock unbehaglich.  
„Nur, eh...betriebsintern. Einfach wir beide, den Rest der Welt geht das nichts an.“  
„So wie...donnerstagabends?“  
„Im Prinzip, ja...“  
„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben“, stellte er trocken fest.  
  
(Wie hätten wir auch ahnen können, dass uns in genau einem Jahr überhaupt nicht zum Feiern zumute sein würde, weil Sherlock dann schon bis zum Hals in der Scheiße stecken würde – und Schuld war natürlich Moriarty.  
Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte.)  
  
Ich kicherte leise befreit auf. Sherlocks tiefes kleines Lachen stimmte ein.  
„Du bist nicht mehr sauer?“ fragte er dann vorsichtig.  
„Doch, Sherlock, das bin ich, das bin ich wirklich“, versicherte ich ernsthaft. „Ich bin nur gerade viel zu erleichtert, um – um es irgendwie – umzusetzen. ...und viel zu müde...“  
  
„Gutes Stichwort. Gehts denn wieder einigermaßen? Du solltest dich wirklich noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen. Außerdem ist es hier sowieso zu kalt.“  
„Und ob es das ist...“  
„Greif mal in deine Innentasche.“  
Was sollte das denn nun wieder? Ich tat es. Darin befand sich ein Stück Karton, einmal gefaltet. Etwa so groß wie eine Brieftasche.  
  
„Den Ermittlungen zum Opfer gefallene Wertgegenstände und Kleidungsstücke werden ebenso wie Spesen ersetzt. Schlaf dich aus, John. Bis später. SH“  
  
„Oh, das hast du vorhin gemeint...!“ seufzte ich. Er hatte also wirklich nach mir gesucht und es sich verkniffen, mich zu wecken. Wenn er wollte konnte er richtig rücksichtsvoll sein. Auch wenn das manchmal nach hinten losging...  
  
„Nicht nur. Hast du nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, als du aufgewacht bist?“  
  
Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Aber natürlich sah ich nun reflexartig gleich nach.  
  
Zwanzig nach Zwei.  
  
Unmöglich! Als ich aufwachte, hatte es gerade zu dämmern begonnen – Es mochte jetzt vielleicht sechs Uhr sein, aber doch nicht...  
  
Sie steht.  
  
„Ich brauche also eine neue Uhr“, stellte ich Schultern zuckend fest. Okay, neu war dieses Ding, soweit ich weiß, mal richtig teuer gewesen, ich hatte sie geerbt. Aber als ich dann mal versucht hatte, sie zu versetzen oder zu verkaufen, stellte sich heraus, dass sie obwohl sie ein exklusives Schweizer Modell war, nicht mehr viel bringen würde: Sie hatte Kratzer und ein paar Teile waren nicht mehr original. Wie auch immer: Ich hing nicht an ihr und sie passte auch nicht wirklich zu mir.*  
  
„Sieh doch richtig hin. Das Stellrädchen ist rausgezogen. – Warte: Wie spät ist es genau?  
Ich sah nochmal hin.  
  
„2:21:20“, las ich ab. Moment 221?! Und wenn es a,b und c gibt, dann beginnt b bei 20 Sekunden.  
„Oh!“ machte ich verblüfft.  
  
„Genau. Versuch du, dich noch etwas zu erholen und ich sehe zu, dass wir dort so bald wie möglich wieder hin kommen.“  
Er erhob sich und streckte mir die Hände entgegen.  
Na gut, ich will jetzt nicht nachtragend sein. Wirklich nicht.  
Dankbar ergriff ich sie und ließ mich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Ich fühlte mich noch etwas schwach und schwindlig und konnte es nicht ganz vermeiden, dass ich ins Schwanken geriet.  
„Vorsichtig“, murmelte Sherlock und umfasste meine Arme.  
„Geht schon...“, versicherte ich lächelnd. Allerdings hatte es matter geklungen, als beabsichtigt.  
Er brachte mich nach draußen.  
  
„John! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ fragte eine matte, schleppende Stimme aus dem hinteren Bett, während Monnica auf uns zueilte.  
„Hallo, Charles! – und Sie müssen...Mrs Barrett sein...“ Ich streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Die ihre wirkte zart und zerbrechlich. Und sie war zu kühl. Die junge Frau hatte ihre Angst noch nicht überwunden: Ihr Mann würde zwar wieder gesund werden, aber es waren ungeheuerliche Verbrechen geschehen. Es konnte der Eindruck entstehen, Charles sei beteiligt gewesen – und seine Karriere...?  
„Dr Watson...! Wie ich Ihrem Freund schon sagte: Ich bin Ihnen beiden so dankbar...!“ rief sie beinahe akzentfrei. „Auch wenn ich mir noch nicht vorstellen kann, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll...“, gestand sie verzagt.  
„Das Wichtigste ist, Sie haben ihn wieder. Und ansonsten: Das wird schon.“  
  
Was hatte Sherlock neben mir da eigentlich zu grinsen...?  
  
„Ja, ja, natürlich...“  
  
„Sherlock...? Wissen Sie was über Tony?“ fragte Charles besorgt.  
„Die OP ist gut verlaufen. Es wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis der Muskel wieder so belastbar ist, wie er war.“  
„Weiß er denn, dass Charles lebt?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein, bis wir hier ankamen, war er schon operiert und noch in Narkose, aber Charles muss noch ein paar Stunden für tot gehalten werden.“  
„Diese Leute da draußen. Sind das deine Zeugen?“  
„Was sonst? Aber ich will, bis gegen Zehn Leute vom Yard, der Schifffahrtsbehörde und der Versicherungsgesellschaft eintreffen, noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen, damit wir um so schneller hier weg kommen.“  
Charles seufzte erschüttert.  
  
„Ich...seh mal, ob ich einen Kaffee bekomme...“, sagte Monnica und ließ uns allein.  
  
„...Sherlock..., John“, begann Charles stockend. „Was Sie getan haben, ist unbezahlbar. Allerdings... ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich jetzt arbeitslos sein werde. Ich habe einige Ratenzahlungen laufen, ich – “  
„Nun machen Sie sich mal deshalb keine Gedanken!“ unterbrach ich ihn. „Das hat keine Eile. Wir sind...in nächster Zeit nicht darauf angewiesen. Jetzt erholen Sie sich erst mal und machen dann Ihre längst fälligen Flitterwochen. Und dann sehen Sie weiter.“  
Er seufzte und rang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln durch. „Danke... Ich werde Ihnen das niemals vergessen...“ Dann schloss er erschöpft die Augen.  
  
Ich sah zu Sherlock, der nur eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des anderen Bettes machte und gehorchte. Sherlock zog unterdessen den Vorhang zwischen die Betten.  
  
Als ich die Schuhe abstreifte, fielen mir die großen Scheine in die Hand.  
  
„Nicht so schlecht für vier Tage. Vielleicht hätten wir ihm das sagen sollen...“, murmelte ich.  
  
Sherlock feixte. Aber dann setzte er sich neben mich und flüsterte vertraulich: „Die von der Versicherung werden schon ihre Dankbarkeit zeigen, dass wir beweisen können, dass es nicht das ist, wonach es aussehen sollte. Und Charles war an der Aufklärung doch maßgeblich beteiligt!“  
„Oh...! Das...klingt vielversprechend...“, stellte ich überrascht fest.  
  
„Das will ich meinen. Schlaf jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich's zum Frühstück schaffe – eher nicht, aber du hast ja Gesellschaft.“  
  
Damit stand er auf und rauschte hinaus. Doch in der Tür bremste er kurz und - zwinkerte mir zu.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.sherlockology.com/wardrobe/watch-john-watson  
> Also wirklich, die Preise für Johns Sachen...?!  
> Nicht sehr realistisch.


	110. Ernüchterung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************************************************************  
> Ich weiß ja nicht, wer es überhaupt schon bis hier hin geschafft hat, aber LittleBlackCloud hat mich auf FF.de gestern Abend darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass hier das eigentliche Kap 31 FEHLT!!! ...und ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass das homeless DEATHwork so kurz war: Das komplette zweite Viertel fehlte: Da man aber nicht zwischendrin Kapitel einschieben kann, habe ich am Ende von I und am Anfang von II Unterkapitel eingefügt (und das Letzte aus II an den Anfang von III) verschoben.  
> SORRY!!!  
> Und LittleBlackCloud, danke fürs Bescheid geben!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Dieses Zwinkern...  
So hatte er unser erstes Zusammentreffen beendet. Morgen würde es genau vier Monate her sein.  
Vier total verrückte Monate...  
Ich spürte, dass ich lächeln musste.  
  
  
  
 _Einige der Verletzten konnten selbst einsteigen, ein Teil musste getragen werden, ein Steward, ein Hilfskoch und ein Arbeiter unterstützten uns. Irgendwann währenddessen wechselten Sherlock und ich einen Blick – als hätten wir uns telepathisch dazu verabredet._  
 _Als eine Trage frei geworden war, kam Tony an die Reihe._  
 _"Doc...?" krächzte er kraftlos und versuchte mich unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu fixieren. "Ick will Ihnen danken... Wenn ick es nickt schaffe...Sie wissen, Sie 'aben alles versuckt..."_  
 _"Shhh! Tony! Reden Sie nicht so Commander. Sie werden schön durchhalten!" versicherte ich erschrocken. Er zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Dann schleppten wir ihn an Bord._  
 _"Bleib bei ihm, er sieht ziemlich elend aus", flüsterte ich Sherlock zu. Er nickte und ich wandte mich den nächsten Patienten zu._  
 _Sieht ja echt so aus, als würden wir es unversehrt von Bord schaffen...zusammen! dachte ich, beruhigt, dass Sherlock nun schon im Boot saß. Beinahe in Sicherheit...!_  
 _Nur noch ein paar Menschen, dann würden wir voll besetzt sein...!_  
  
 _„Okay, wir sind komplett. Suchen Sie bitte festen Halt...!“ Noch während Rebecca sprach, brüllte Sherlock plötzlich: „John! Komm her! Ich glaube, Tony kollabiert!“_  
  
 _Trotz der Warnung eilte ich zu ihm. Doch als ich den Verletzten erreichte, flitzte auf einmal Sherlock an mir vorbei und sprang aus dem Boot zurück an Deck!_  
  
  
„STOPP!“ schrie ich und rannte ihm nach. Das Boot schwebte bereits in der Luft – überall lagen und hockten Leute im Weg. Doch irgendwie erreichte ich stolpernd den Ausgang. "Verdammt! Sherlock!" brüllte ich wütend – und sprang.  
  
Unter mir gähnte schwarze Leere...  
  
...und ich begriff, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde!  
Die Bordwand kam näher – ich packte die unterste Querstange der Reling – ein Ruck – mein Gewicht zerrte an meinen Armen und das Metall drückte sich unbarmherzig in meine Hände, dann prallte ich der Länge nach gegen das Schiff und ein einziger dumpfer Schmerz fuhr durch meinen gesamten Körper...  
Verbissen krallte ich meine Fäuste zusammen, um nicht abzustürzen und schnappte nach Luft.  
Ich spannte meine Muskeln, versuchte, mit den Füßen irgendwo Halt zu finden.  
Verdammter Mist...!  
Wieso kam ich nicht vom Fleck?!  
  
"SHERLOCK!!!"  
  
Da erschien seine weiße, höhnische Fratze direkt über mir.  
"Tja, zu spät, zu langsam, zu kurz.  
Wie immer.  
Ich kann dich nicht brauchen.  
Sieh, zu wie du klar kommst."  
  
Und damit verschwand er.  
  
"Du verschissener Bastard!" brüllte ich. "Sieh doch selber zu! Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast..."  
  
Dann war ich plötzlich an Deck.  
Der Adrenalinschub musste mich förmlich hinauf katapultiert haben. Ich rannte ihm mit langen Schritten nach, sprang, warf mich hinterrücks auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden.  
"Diesmal nicht!" schimpfte ich voller Zorn und schlug auf ihn ein. Wieder und wieder. Rasch hintereinander. Er kam gar nicht dazu, sich zu wehren...  
  
  
Und dann fand ich mich im hellen Sonnenlicht in einem Krankenbett liegend wieder.  
Schweißgebadet und noch wie gelähmt.  
  
Mein Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein.  
Was ist eigentlich los mit mir...?  
DU IDIOT!!! hatte ich knurrend hervorgestoßen. Stinksauer, dass er mich auch noch aufgezogen hatte – doch dann hatte sich herausgestellt: So hatte er es gar nicht gemeint.  
  
„Du...du hast es noch nicht gemerkt?!“  
  
Und dann kochte – anstelle des Zorns – in mir die Magensäure hoch...  
  
„Du bist nicht mehr sauer?“ hatte er später vorsichtig gefragt.  
  
„Doch, Sherlock, das bin ich, das bin ich wirklich“, hatte ich ernsthaft versichert, doch es hatte weder so geklungen, noch sich wirklich so angefühlt – und ich hatte nach Erklärungen gesucht...  
  
Aber war das normal? Normal für mich, dass meine Wut so unter dem restlichen Gefühlschaos verschüttet sein konnte?  
Ja, ich war mit den Nerven fertig gewesen und hatte wohl doch eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung und war zum Teil vielleicht auch seekrank gewesen...aber ansonsten hauptsächlich wahnsinnig erleichtert... – vielleicht müsste ich sogar sagen, glücklich, dass er wohlbehalten zurück war...  
  
Mir kam der massivste Wutanfall, den ich zeitlebens bisher wegen eines einzelnen Menschen gehabt hatte, wieder in den Sinn. Ich hatte ausgeholt, um ihm meine Faust in den Magen zu rammen – mich dann noch gebremst – doch ihn trotzdem noch ziemlich heftig getroffen. Dann war ich geflüchtet, um ihn vor meiner Brutalität in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch der Zorn hatte wie ein Monster in meiner Seele gewütet. Alles zerschlagen. Alles schien nur eine Lüge gewesen zu sein, alles...war zu Ende.  
  
Diesmal hatte er mir ein Versprechen gegeben, das niemals eines hätte sein sollen. Er hatte es nicht etwa spontan aus einer Zwangslage heraus gebrochen: Er hatte es gleich so formuliert, dass es nichts wert war. Er war die ganze letzte Zeit über nur deshalb so nett und und rücksichtsvoll gewesen, um diesen perfiden Abgang vorzubereiten! Und er hatte einen Komplizen gehabt. Er hatte nicht selbst simuliert, sondern simulieren lassen – und dann hatte mir Tony eine der Krücken über den Schädel gezogen.  
  
Verdammt, wenn Sherlock einen Komplizen hatte, DANN WAR ICH DAS!!!  
  
Ich schleppte mich in die Dusche und zerrte mir die Kleider vom Leib. Es war, als hätte ich die Art Kater, die sich hauptsächlich als Stimmungstief darstellt. Einen Sherlockkater nach einer Sherlockintoxikation...!  
Irgendwie war ich ja wirklich wie im Rausch gewesen – und nun folgte wohl die Ernüchterung...  
  
Die Erinnerung an meinen überwältigenden Zorn von damals hatte ich verdrängt gehabt. Ich hatte ihn nur mühsam bezwingen können, nachdem mich meine Gefühle innerlich fast zerrissen hatten. Und dann hatte sich der Arzt in mir verpflichtet gefühlt, nach dem arroganten Bastard zu sehen.  
Danach hatte ich mir bei Mike die Kante gegeben und in der Nacht darauf hatten mich Mycrofts Maulwürfe in der Mangel gehabt..., der Flashback unter der Dusche..., später dann der komplette Blackout in London und die vergiftete Pasta...  
Und wie sich Sherlock bei alledem mir gegenüber verhalten hatte, schien alles wieder wett zu machen. Und weit mehr als das.  
  
Doch in dieser einen Hinsicht hatte sich nichts geändert, seit er in der Nacht auf den 31. Januar gesagt hatte, er ginge nur kurz an die Luft und wäre gleich wieder da...  
  
Wie sauer war ich gewesen, als ich nach dieser blöden Letizia gesucht hatte – doch dann: Ein richtiges Häufchen Elend hatte ich vorgefunden. Er hatte selbst schon kaum noch daran glauben können, dass er das überleben könnte, doch ich, sein dummes, kleines und mal wieder völlig ahnungsloses Anhängsel hatte ihn gefunden und gerettet!  
  
Ich hatte gehofft, dass das nun alles ändern würde. Zu blöd!  
Er würde sich nicht ändern. Er war eben Sherlock. Und bei jeder neuen Gelegenheit würde er wieder davon überzeugt sein, dass es nicht anders ging – dass es das Beste war, mich zurückzulassen, mich auszubooten.  
  
Wie einen Hund, den jemand vor einem Haus anleint, wie er es schon etliche Male getan hat - doch diesmal verlässt er das Haus durch die Hintertür. Und er kommt nie wieder.  
   
Nein. Das ist Quatsch.  
Aber er schafft es, dass ich mich so fühle.  
  
Ich sollte alles hinschmeißen, ihm meine Arbeit vor die Füße knallen. Wegziehen.  
  
Aber könnte ich?  
Würde ich ihn und sein riskantes Leben einfach aus meinen Gedanken heraushalten können?  
Und würde ich existieren können, ohne den Nervenkitzel der Jagd? Ohne die gelegentlichen Adrenalinschocks, die mir das Blut durch die Adern pumpten?  
Im Moment brauchte ich Ruhe, aber wann würde sie mir wieder lästig werden – ja zu einer unerträglichen Bürde...?  
Die wenigen Tage, in denen ich bei Sarah gearbeitet hatte – wie hatte mich das angeödet...!  
Er war es doch gewesen, der aus dem freudlosen, scheinbar für nichts mehr zu begeisternden Wrack wieder einen Menschen gemacht hatte – mittels einer lächerlichen Taxijagd zu Fuß...  
  
Aber was konnte ich sonst tun? Ihn verprügeln würde nur darauf hinauslaufen, dass ich ihn anschließend als Patienten am Hals hatte, mich über mich selbst ärgerte und mir Vorwürfe machte. Es wäre vielleicht für ein paar kurze Momente befreiend, doch ich würde es um so vieles länger büßen. Außerdem war es für diesmal sowieso zu spät. Den Augenblick für Begrüßungsprügel, wie die, von denen ich schon einmal geträumt hatte, hatte ich verpasst.  
Und vor allem: Ihn würde es ja nicht ändern.  
Und Prügel sind nichts weiter als ein Ventil für die, die nicht clever genug sind, ihre Probleme zu lösen. Dumm, erbärmlich... und er wusste das. Ich hätte nur Verachtung geerntet.  
  
Vielleicht ganz gut so, dass ich ihn nicht hatte vermöbeln können. Hätte ja auch Charles geschadet. Aber dieser Trost war keinesfalls befriedigend.  
Frustriert und ratlos stieg ich aus der Dusche. Ob ich mich hier rasieren konnte...? Ich sollte mal fragen...  
Seufzend schnappte ich meine Klamotten und ging nach nebenan, wo die Toilette und ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel waren.  
  
MYCROFT! dachte ich nur, als dort eine kleine Reisetasche mit einem Anzug, Hemd, Socken, Wäsche und einem Kulturbeutel bereitstand.  
  
Ich war sauer.  
  
Vor allem, weil mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als das anzunehmen. Ich hatte nur noch die Kleider, die ich am Leib trug und die waren durchgeschwitzt, zerknittert und auch leicht verschmutzt. Sieh an: Auch ein Pass. Wieder auf John Carpenter, aber egal...  
  
Und wenn ich jetzt verschwand? Einfach nach London flog – ohne ein Wort...?  
  
Ach, was! Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie mich womöglich gar nicht einfach so hier rauslassen, wo sollte ich denn hin? Etwa zu Harry? Bestimmt nicht. Wenn Mike noch Junggeselle wäre... Gut, bis auf weiteres hätte ich noch das Geld vom schwarzen Lotos-Fall, um mich über Wasser zu halten, bis ich einen Job hätte... Aber würde es funktionieren? Würde Sherlock verstehen, was das sollte? Würde er mich überhaupt vermissen? Oder würde ihm nicht auffallen, dass ich weg war?  
Naja, letzteres, war wohl eher etwas, das ihm zuhause in 221b passierte.  
Nein, das hatte keinen Sinn!  
  
Und wenn ich ehrlich war: Ich wollte doch garnicht, dass es endete – nur...SO war es doch nicht auszuhalten!  
  
Scheiße, ist das deprimierend...!  
  
Frisch rasiert, mit geputzten Zähnen und in einem Anzug, dessen Sitz mich mal wieder überraschte, machte ich einen respektablen Eindruck. Äußerlich jedenfalls. Aber ich fühlte mich nicht so... Ich fühlte mich erbärmlich.  
Ich war erbärmlich...  
  
Draußen saßen schon Charles und Monnica beim Frühstück, auch auf meinem Nachttisch hatte jemand ein Tablett abgestellt. Nanu? Ein englisches Frühstück auf einer italienischen Insel? Zumindest der Versuch einer Nachbildung, sagen wir mal. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen Appetit, aber ich wusste, dass ich etwas zu mir nehmen sollte.  
Wir murmelten ein freundliches 'Guten Morgen', aber die beiden hatten angesichts dieses Wunsches auch gemischte Gefühle.  
"Monni, zieh doch bitte, den Vorhang zurück, wir wollen John doch nicht alleine frühstücken lassen", sagte Barrett.  
"Danke, Charles", sagte ich, obwohl mir das gar nicht so recht war. Ich widmete mich lustlos meinen Eiern mit Speck und Würstchen.  
  
Unter meiner Serviette fand ich ein Handy. Eingeschaltet. Es enthielt eine Notiz.  
  
'10:00 werden alle von der Crew zu einer Versammlung gerufen, CB wird in einen Raum gebracht, von dem er alles life verfolgen kann und von dem aus er zugeschaltet wird, ebenso wie die Zeugen. Wie geht's dir? Willst du ein paar Tage Urlaub dranhängen? Falls ja, buche mir allein einen Flug ab 15:00. Oder, wenn man hier auch knapper einchecken kann, auch entsprechend früher. SH'  
  
Ratlos betrachtete ich die Nachricht. Jetzt, hier Urlaub machen – noch dazu unter falschem Namen...? Natürlich würde ich mit Englisch und etwas Italienisch durchkommen..., aber ich käme mir vor, als sei ich hier gestrandet. Ich sollte zuhause mit ihm reden, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen würde, aber diese Sache tagelang auf sich beruhen zu lassen, würde meine seelische Verfassung wohl nicht verbessern. Wenigstens fragte er nach mir, wie es mir ging, was ich jetzt machen wollte...  
Also begann ich, nach Flügen zu suchen und mich nach den Eincheckzeiten zu erkundigen. Aber das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd.  
  
"Nur ein 15-h Flug G-Winx über Koeln. Ank. morgen 8:20. Davor nur 14:20, aber dann müssten wir schon 12:20 da sein, online einchecken geht nicht, wegen dieses Einsatzes letzte Nacht wird gründlicher kontrolliert - und deshalb ist wohl auch fast alles ausgebucht", simste ich an die einzige im Telefonbuch eingespeicherte Nummer.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Antwort kam.  
  
":((( Wie es dir geht, will ich wissen. Und ob du mitkommst. Wir können auch mit MH fliegen. :-/ Aber ginge schneller. SH"  
  
Ich spürte ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht zucken, verbannte es aber gleich wieder.  
  
"1. Besser 2. Ja. 3. Mit MH. Oder auch Hotel und Morgen um 9:20 mit Alitalia", schrieb ich zurück.  
  
Diesmal dauerte es über fünf Minuten.  
  
"1. + 2. :)) 3. Schwere Entscheidung...! Na, schön: Mit MH. Aber reserviere uns mal 14:20, schick mir die Flugnummer. SH"  
  
Will er den Flug aufhalten, falls wir zu spät dran sind? Mit einer Bombendrohung womöglich? Zuzutrauen wäre ihm das... Und da wir fast drei Stunden in Milano auf den Anschluss warten müssen, hätte er damit sogar Erfolg... Aber egal. Das ist sein Problem...  
Also kam ich seiner Anweisung nach.  
  
"AF9759 + 3705 - Milano 2:55 - LCY"  
  
Ich hatte beschlossen, das große Whodunnit bei Charles zu verfolgen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sherlock währenddessen in mein Gesicht sehen konnte, wann immer es ihm in den Sinn kam. Nicht jetzt...  
  
Es war rührend: In dem Raum erwarteten die Zeugen ihren Captain. Sie begrüßten ihn herzlich – teils unter Freudentränen, erkundigten sich nach seinem Ergehen und versicherten, wie gerne sie wieder unter ihm arbeiten würden. Es klang ehrlich. Charles war fassungslos und wirklich ergriffen. Er suchte nach Worten, doch das wurde ihm verziehen, denn es war klar, dass er ziemlich angeschlagen war.  
  
Doch trotz dieses Rückhalts war er, als es mit einiger Verzögerung losging, sehr nervös und in keiner guten Verfassung. Er saß verkrampft und schwer atmend in einem Rollstuhl, während Monnica besorgt seine Hand hielt. Es beruhigte sie ein wenig, dass ich da war. Immerhin hatte sie ja schon gehört, dass ich Tony gerettet hatte – auch wenn ihr Charles weder von den Drohungen erzählt, noch ihr unsere wahre Identität enthüllt hatte...  
  
Angewidert, aber auch staunend verfolgte ich an einem großen Bildschirm, wie Sherlock mit einem Mikrophon auf dieser Bühne auf und ab lief und schilderte, was vorgefallen war. Optisch wirkte er ein bisschen wie ein amerikanischer Zeltmission- oder Fernseh-Prediger. Er genoss die Show!  
  
„Ich begrüße alle, die, wie man wohl sagen würde, glücklich dem Tod durch die Hand der Piraten entkommen sind. Und ich heiße Willkommen, Mr Cavett von der Schifffahrtsbehörde des Vereinigten Königreiches, Mr Millard von der Amphitrite-Versicherung und die Detective Inspectors Russel vom Dezernat Organisiertes Verbrechen und Hubbard vom Betrug...“  
  
Während Sherlock auf Showmaster machte, traten nun ganz demonstrativ schwer bewaffnete Leute in die Ausgänge. Entsetztes Raunen lief durch das Publikum, als klar wurde, dass wohl einige von ihnen eine Rolle in diesem seltsamen Stück spielten.  
  
„...und noch einige andere höchst interessante Herrschaften, die ich Ihnen nicht vorstellen darf, weil wir Sie sonst aus Sicherheitsgründen alle erschießen müssten!“ fuhr er breit grinsend fort. „Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wo der Rest der Besatzung ist, denn es fehlen knapp 100 Leute.  – Ach, das ist einigen von Ihnen noch gar nicht aufgefallen? Tja, ist ja nicht mal ein Zehntel – man verliert ja sooo leicht den Überblick! Nun, da Sie ja letzte Nacht so viel durchgemacht haben, will ich Sie nicht lange auf die Folter spannen. Die erste gute Nachricht ist: Von den fehlenden Leuten sind nur vier tot. Die zweite gute Nachricht ist: Die Tilly Briggs liegt – zwar zum Teil schon etwas ausgeplündert aber ansonsten völlig intakt hier in der Nähe vor Anker und wird gründlich auf Spuren untersucht. Eine weitere Nachricht – und es liegt bei Ihnen, ob Sie sie gut oder schlecht finden werden: Einige von Ihnen werden die nächsten Jahre schlimmeres durchmachen, als diesen Überfall...“  
  
Er wartete, bis sich der Geräuschpegel etwas gelegt hatte. Dann fuhr er fort. Für eine detaillierte Schilderung fehlte ihm jetzt schon sichtlich die Lust. Er fiel quasi mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
Das Wrack, das gesprengt worden war, war eines der drei verlorenen Briggs-Schiffe gewesen. Der Reeder hatte eigentlich mit einem Schrotthändler von Lampedusa die Konditionen für die Bergung aushandeln wollen...  
  
"Aber in diesen beiden hatten sich zwei verwandte Seelen gefunden. Und nachdem an diesem Abend die Grappa in Strömen geflossen war, hatten die beiden Halunken bereits in groben Zügen einen perfiden Plan ausgeheckt. Der Schrotthändler hatte Connections zu einigen zwielichtigen Bergungsfirmen, bisweilen reparierten sie Wracks mit Schrottteilen von ihm und sogar in seinem Dock notdürftig und stellten sie Schleuserbanden für afrikanische Flüchtlinge zur Verfügung, teils stahlen sie Boote aus Häfen oder überfielen kleine Yachten. Auch zu revolutionären Gruppen gab es Kontakte – und ja, zur Al Qaida. Der Deal war folgender: Die Tilly, die ohnehin ein Risiko darstellte, da bei einer bald fälligen Inspektion mit ziemlicher Sicherheit herausgekommen wäre, dass sie fünf Jahre älter ist, als es in ihren Papieren stand, sollte zum Beginn einer mondlosen Nacht gekapert werden. Es sollte – wenn es sich irgend vermeiden ließ, keine Personenschäden geben – vor allen Dingen nicht unter den Passagieren, denn das wäre schlecht fürs Geschäft, aber die Plünderer hatten die Zusage, dass sie auch die Passagiere ausrauben dürften. Das Schiff sollte später weitgehend ausgeschlachtet werden, um dann als schwimmendes Terrorcamp im Schafspelz eines Kreuzfahrtschiffes eingesetzt zu werden. Eine ziemlich clevere Tarnung!“ – wie sich Sherlock nicht verkneifen konnte, zu erwähnen...  
  
Nach der Zwangsevakuierung sollte das Schiff Kurs auf la Galiton nehmen. Von den Rettungsbooten und -inseln aus gesehen, würde es hinter diesem Felsen verschwinden und auf der anderen Seite wieder hervorkommen.  
  
„Doch das war nur ein Trick...! Denn um die Versicherungssumme rasch zu kassieren, sollte sicher gestellt werden, dass das Schiff keinesfalls mehr zu retten war. Granaten, Mienen und ähnliches aus alten Militärbeständen standen zur Verfügung, dazu das ältere Wrack aus der Briggsflotte. DAS war das Schiff, das von Ihnen aus gesehen wieder hinter der kleinen Insel hervorkam und dann GESPRENGT wurde!!!“  
  
Das Auditorium war starr vor Entsetzen.  
  
„Doch es gab EIN Problem, das Briggs, dieses kriminelle Superhirn, nicht eingeplant hatte“, eröffnete Sherlock nun theatralisch ...und spöttisch: „Den Captain. Er ging nicht von Bord und dafür hatte er ehrenwerte Gründe, erstens, weil man ihm nicht beweisen konnte, dass die beiden steckengebliebenen Aufzugkabinen wirklich leer waren und zweitens weil man ihm nicht zusichern wollte, dass die an Bord befindlichen Leichen an Land oder zumindest in einer Rettungsinsel zurückgelassen würden. Es handelte sich um eine alte Dame, die eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war, um ein Mordopfer und dessen Mörderin, die sich umgebracht hatte, nachdem sie überführt worden war, und um einen Offizier, der sich während des Überfalls verdächtig gemacht hatte: Der einzige Mensch an Bord, der bis dahin von den Piraten getötet worden war. Bald nachdem Lieutenant Carver aus der Rolle gefallen war, war Captain Barrett der schreckliche Gedanke gekommen, es könne unter seinen Leuten noch mehr Mitwisser, bzw. Komplizen geben. Zunächst hatte er die Idee beiseite geschoben, denn die Sicherheit der ihm anvertrauten Menschen hatte Priorität. Er konnte sich jetzt über so etwas nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Doch später brannte er darauf, mehr über dieses Verbrechen zu erfahren. Ja, er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht mit dem Verdacht leben könne, wenn auch nur einer seiner Kameraden, mit denen er in Zukunft vielleicht weiter zusammenarbeiten würde, ein solch skrupelloser Krimineller sein könnte. Doch dieses Vorhaben war äußerst riskant, wie Sie sich denken können. Wie Sie ja sicher wissen, gibt es auf Le Galiton außer dem Naturschutzgebiet praktisch nur noch eines: Einen Leuchtturm. Der war von Komplizen der Bande besetzt worden, denn der Wärter sollte nicht mitbekommen, was da draußen ablief und das Licht des Turms durfte die Szenerie nicht streifen. Doch dort ging etwas schief. Und so sah Captain Barrett, obwohl an Bord des wartenden Wracks noch alles dunkel war, das andere Schiff, das Double – und er erkannte es: Es war die Emily Briggs, auf der er angefangen hatte! Daran hatte Briggs nur nicht gedacht, denn Barrett war nur zwei Monate dort gewesen und dann woanders eingesetzt worden – weshalb, tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Nun war Barrett klar, dass bei diesem Coup seine eigene Reederei die Hände mit im Spiel haben musste. Aber was er nicht wusste, war, dass bereits Antiterroreinheiten die Aktivitäten in der Region beobachteten. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass da ein großer Coup durchgezogen werden würde und sie kamen noch rechtzeitig, um Ihren heldenhaften Captain, der diese Versammlung verletzt, aber auf dem Weg zur vollständigen Genesung, life verfolgen kann, zu retten.“  
  
Raunen und sogar Schreie wurden hörbar. Wieder wartete Sherlock auf Ruhe und drehte ungeduldig das Mikro in der Hand. Mir wurde erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, wie distanziert ich doch seinen Ausführungen gelauscht hatte. Ich spürte mit einem Mal wieder Nervosität aufsteigen: Er hatte seine Rettungsaktion mit keinem Wort erwähnt! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte er ebenfalls Hilfe gebraucht? Und – wieso hatte er sich selbst nicht vorgestellt? Nicht mal als Sherman Ezard?  
  
„Doch ohne Captain Barrett wäre vielleicht nie ans Licht gekommen, dass Briggs Junior ein größenwahnsinniger Betrüger ist, für den Menschen nicht mehr als ein Zahlungsmittel oder gar als Ballast sind, den man abwirft, um volle Fahrt machen zu können!“  
  
  
Betroffenes Schweigen.  
  
  
„Nun, von den fehlenden Leuten haben so einige in den letzten Tagen mysteriöse Äußerungen aufgeschnappt, auf die sie sich keinen Reim machen konnten, aber die nun plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben – oder sie haben während des Überfalls etwas beobachtet. Die anderen sind entweder überführt, als Komplizen, die für Deeskalation sorgen sollten beteiligt gewesen zu sein, oder sie haben, als sie letzte Nacht merkten, wie die Schlinge sich zuzog, die Flucht nach vorn angetreten, sich gestellt und ausgepackt.“  
  
Er sah kurz aber eindringlich in die Kamera.  
  
„Auch Sie – haben jetzt dazu noch Gelegenheit. – Charles?“  
  
Barrett neben mir holte zitternd Luft. Und dann sah ich ihn – in klein: Auf dem Bildschirm, der über der Bühne hing. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch den Saal. Dann hörte ich ihn sprechen – neben mir und leicht zeitverzögert nocheinmal über die Lautsprecher...  
  
„Zuerst möchte ich euch allen sagen: Ich wünschte, das wäre nie passiert. Ich wünschte, keiner von uns hätte das erleben müssen – und noch mehr: Ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht mit Abscheu auf die Firma blicken, für die ich so gerne gearbeitet habe, der gegenüber ich immer habe loyal sein wollen...“ Er atmete mühsam durch. „Ich hab auch mal klein angefangen und ich weiß, eure Jobs können hart sein – nicht alle haben es sich ausgesucht. Aber: Es ist unsere Aufgabe, anderen Menschen eine traumhafte, eine perfekte Woche zu bescheren. Manche von diesen Menschen haben sich das mühsam erspart – Jahre hindurch vielleicht und arbeiten ebenfalls hart, andere können sich das ohne weiteres mehrmals im Jahr leisten – aber wie auch immer: So etwas – ist – so... verachtenswert...! – ...ich habe immer noch keine Worte dafür gefunden...“ Er rang nach Fassung. „Deshalb: Wenn ihr etwas aufgeschnappt habt, was euch jetzt verdächtig erscheint..., oder wenn ihr euer Gewissen erleichtern wollt...und für eine Hafterleichterung, dann...beschwöre ich euch, macht jetzt eure Aussagen...“ Er musste eine Pause einlegen und sagte dann: „Dr Ezard sprach über Lt Carver... Er hat eine...total geschmacklose Bemerkung gemacht, während des Überfalls... Commander Antonio Carrara und ich hatten gleichzeitig den Gedanken, dass er ein Mitwisser sein muss. Aber Tony handelte, als ich noch...geredet hab. Jemand von den Piraten schoss – aber er verfehlte sein Ziel...Tony wurde verletzt. Ich habe ihn leider noch nicht besuchen können, aber wie ich gehört habe, ist er über'n Berg... Darüber...bin ich sehr froh... Ich weiß nicht, was aus uns werden wird, aber die allermeisten von euch müssen einen wahnsinnig guten Job gemacht haben, denn unsere Passagiere haben alle überlebt. Ihr seid toll! Und...ich weiß nicht, ob es mir zusteht, das zu sagen..., aber: Ich bin stolz auf euch..."  
Er schluckte mühsam.  
"Was ich noch sagen will... Zwei der Schuldigen...aus unseren Reihen ...haben sich umgebracht. Aber...wenn es so etwas wie eine Hölle gibt, dann ist das keinesfalls der richtige Weg...  
  
Redet jetzt, wenn ihr schuldig geworden seid...es gibt schon so viele Aussagen und Geständnisse  – auf irgendwelchen Umwegen wird man auch euch draufkommen..., also redet lieber vorher...!  
  
Gott, ich wünschte wirklich, bald mit so vielen von euch wie nur möglich wieder zusammenzuarbeiten...Aber so wie eure, ist auch meine Zukunft ungewiss, weil unser skrupelloser Chef uns verraten und verschachert hat... weil er ein ...so ...unaussprechliches Vergehen begangen hat...gegen sein Berufsethos verstoßen...“  
  
Er riss sich noch einmal zusammen.  
  
„Diejenigen von euch, die ihr an diesem ...diesem unfassbaren Verbrechen unschuldig seid... Ich...wünsche euch alles Gute. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wiedersehen – und die meisten von euch habe ich bisher nicht mal wahrgenommen. Das tut mir Leid. Aber als Kapitän danke ich euch für euren Einsatz...“  
  
Sherlock machte ein 'Cut'-Zeichen indem er seine Hand ruckartig vor seiner Kehle durchzog. Der Charles auf dem Bildschirm über der Bühne verschwand – der Charles neben mir sank erschöpft zusammen und rang nach Luft.  
  
„Carlo..., prego, ti calma...!“ flehte Monnica besorgt. Charles richtete sich auf und lächelte sie matt an. "Ich bin okay. Nur...nur...traurig, weißt du..."  
  
Mein Handy regte sich.  
  
  
  
„CB kann jetzt zu TC verlegt werden. Ein Tenente Scriva wird ihn dorthin eskortieren. Du willst ihn vielleicht begleiten. SH“  
  
Ja, das wollte ich, obwohl ich die beiden natürlich zuerst alleine lassen würde. Und von der Schilderung dieses Mega-Verbrechens hatte ich auch die Schnauze voll.  
  
"Charles? Ich habe gerade eine SMS erhalten: Sie können jetzt zu Tony verlegt werden."  
  
Er atmete erleichtert auf und brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.  
Also machten wir uns auf den Weg.  
  
Während Monnica und ich draußen warteten, versuchte ich ihr Mut zu machen, was die Karriere ihres Mannes anging.  
Nach einigen Minuten erschien ein Pfleger und betrat das Krankenzimmer, schon wenige Sekunden später kam er wieder heraus und fragte nach 'Dottore Carpenter'.  
Charles ließ sich von dem Pfleger von der Mitte zum Kopfende von Tonys Bett rangieren, um mir Platz zu machen. Tony war noch ziemlich groggy, zumal die Narkose noch nachwirkte und er Schmerzmittel bekam, doch er hatte Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen.  
  
"Doc, ick bin froh, dass ick Sie nockmal sehe... Ick will Ihnen nockmal danke sagen – und dass es mir Leid tut, dass...ick Sie geschlagen 'abe..." Seine Stimme klang schwach und erschüttert.  
"Schon gut. Ich bin froh, dass Sie es so gut überstanden haben. Und ich weiß, von wem der Schlag eigentlich kam..."  
  
Das hatte jetzt recht verbittert geklungen.  
  
Tony schüttelte den Kopf. "Er 'at Sie nur schutzen wollen. Sie ...sind ihm sehr ...wicktig...seien Sie nickt zu sauer... Wie 'at er das eigentlick angestellt, Charlie?" Er sah von mir zu seinem Freund hinüber und wieder zurück. Auch Charles wandte sich mir zu. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich war bewusstlos...ich...wollte ihn fragen, aber irgendwie hat er abgelenkt und dann musste er wieder weg. Aber eben hat er es so dargestellt, dass mich irgendwelche Antiterroreinheiten gerettet hätten – Sie wissen es also auch nicht, John?"

 

 


	111. Abstand

  
  
  
  
Nein, ich wusste es also auch nicht. Das war peinlich. Und ärgerlich. Und irritierend.  
  
  
"Nein, ich ...war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihm zu sagen, was ich von ihm halte!" behauptete ich. ...tja, das war, was ich hätte tun sollen...!  
  
Beide sahen mich entsetzt an.  
  
Mist.  
  
"Er...hatte ein Handy auf der Brücke deponiert – zu Abhörzwecken. Dann hab ich ihn...gebeten, mir zu versprechen, dass er nicht mehr zurückgeht, um es zu holen..."  
  
Tony presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ich kam mir plötzlich recht blöd vor...  
  
"Ich meine, statt dass er mir einfach sagt, was los ist und dass wir zurückmüssen, um den Captain zu retten, legt er mich rein. Diese...diese Alleingänge, das wird immer schlimmer und ich finde es zum KOTZEN!"  
  
Äh? Zum Kotzen? Echt jetzt?  
  
"Ich...weiß ja nicht, was diesem Vorfall alles vorangegangen ist, aber...", begann Charles ratlos. "Aber..., ich meine...Lassen Sie's ihn doch erst mal erklären..."  
  
Mir entfuhr ein hilfloses Schnauben.  
  
"Ick bin sicker, der gestrige Abend war fur uns alle Nerven aufreibend...", versuchte Tony die Wogen zu glätten. Er konnte buchstäblich kaum noch die Augen offenhalten.  
  
"Ja, da haben Sie recht", lenkte ich ein. "Sie beide müssen sich jetzt wirklich ausruhen. Tja..., für den Fall, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen...Charles, Sie wissen ja, wie Sie uns erreichen können. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute..."  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns. Einerseits wäre ich gerne noch geblieben, zumal ich hoffte, Charles würde bald etwas von der Versicherung hören – aber das würde wohl kaum so schnell gehen, aber andererseits musste ich hier raus: Ich konnte über so viele Details keine Auskunft geben und dass Tony Sherlock und mich immer noch für ein Paar hielt, war mir gerade wieder noch viel unangenehmer, als je zuvor...  
  
Kurz darauf lief ich ziellos einen Korridor entlang. Wo wohl die Passagiere waren? Einerseits bedauerte ich es, dass ich mich nicht noch von Elaine verabschieden konnte. Ich hätte mich gerne vergewissert, dass sie dieses Trauma wenigstens einigermaßen verkraftet hatte, aber andererseits war mir wirklich nicht danach zu Mute, von ihr ausgefragt zu werden. Womöglich würde sie wissen wollen, ob mich dieses Erlebnis von neuem mit meinem Partner zusammengeschweißt hatte...  
Ich war in mieser Stimmung – total unzufrieden und grantig drauf. Deplatziert, im falschen Film...  
Ein Teil von mir wollte einfach nur noch nachhause - der andere fragte sich, ob das eigentlich noch gelten konnte.  
  
Doch plötzlich erschrak ich bis ins Mark und blieb abrupt stehen: Mrs Hudson! - Oh, du Scheiße! - Schon vor Stunden war durch die Medien gegangen, dass es einen Großeinsatz wegen eines Piratenüberfalls auf ein Kreuzfahrtschiff gegeben hatte - deshalb war es ja auch so schwer gewesen, noch einen Flug zu buchen, deshalb hatten sie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an den Flughäfen verstärkt!  
  
Die arme Frau musste denken, dass...!  
  
Ich holte hastig das Handy heraus und wählte mit zitternden Fingern Mrs Hudsons Nummer.  
  
"Hudson?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang normal. Konnte es denn sein, dass sie wirklich noch nichts wusste?  
  
"Hallo, Mrs H. Hier ist John!"  
"John! Wie schön, dass Sie sich jetzt auch melden! Geht's Ihnen wieder besser?"  
  
Mir fehlten die Worte! Sherlock hatte sie bereits angerufen?!  
  
"Äh..., jaja, alles okay...", stammelte ich.  
"Sherlock hat mich ja Gott sei Dank vorgewarnt, sonst wäre ich sicher zu Tode erschrocken. Mein Gott, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dieser Fall so gefährlich werden könnte, hätte ich Ihnen beiden doch nie zugeredet, ihn zu übernehmen!" stöhnte sie.  
"Nein, das war schon in Ordnung! ...war...ein interessantes Abenteuer. Sherlock hat es genossen..."  
"Na, dann... Wann kommen Sie denn nachhause?"  
"Das ist noch nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich so kurz nach halb acht. Aber machen Sie sich bloß keine Umstände."  
"Aber nein. Sie melden sich nochmal, wenn sich etwas ändert, ja?"  
"Ja, gut, mach ich. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"  
"Das Wetter ist grauenhaft und meine Hüfte – na, Sie wissen ja. Aber sonst ist alles Bestens."  
"Na, dann schonen Sie sich mal. Machen Sie es sich gemütlich", schlug ich vor. "Ich werde ja sowieso spätestens morgen einkaufen gehen müssen – "  
"Ja, ach, das haben schon gestern Mrs Turners Jungs übernommen. Dann bis später, John. Ich hab' was im Ofen..."  
"Gut, ja. Bis später..."  
  
Ich stöhnte innerlich: Die Chandlers...! Da war ja immer noch diese Einladung...!  
  
Dann suchte ich gezielt nach einer Möglichkeit, ins Freie zu kommen. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft – auch wenn es vielleicht bloß der Exerzierplatz wäre...  
Nach einer Weile fand ich wirklich nach draußen. Das Wetter und die Landschaft waren wirklich traumhaft. Aber ich versuchte, vergeblich, mich zu entspannen, allerlei wirre Gedanken purzelten ungeordnet durch mein Gehirn und das Frühstück lag mir irgendwie immer noch schwer im Magen. Vielleicht hatte ich eine chronische Gastritis entwickelt. Wie sagt Mike noch? Sherlock sei der geeignete Anlass für ein Magengeschwür, oder so ähnlich. Vielleicht lag er damit richtiger als gedacht.  
  
Nein, wenn ich jetzt hier einen Urlaub dranhängte, würde ich mich nur unter Druck setzen, dass ich zu einem Ergebnis kommen müsse, ehe ich wieder nach London flog. Kam ja gar nicht infrage, dass ich mich mit Exil bestrafte, weil Sherlock mich übers Ohr gehauen hatte!  
  
Ich spazierte am Gebäude entlang. Womöglich hatten sie gestern Abend einfach einen Großteil der Truppe auf eine Übung geschickt, damit genug Platz für uns war. Der Rest wurde jetzt zur Bewachung der Gefangenen benötigt.  
Irritiert stockte ich, als mein neues Ersatzhandy wieder eine SMS meldete.  
  
"Triff mich vor Barretts Krankenzimmer. Wir können gehen. SH"  
  
Irgendwie hatte Sherlock doch noch die Besprechungen beschleunigen können und wir brachen zum Flughafen auf. Rasch besorgte ich noch eine Vase – angeblich einheimische Keramik – und eine Flasche Myrtenbeerenlikör für Mrs Hudson...  
Ich hätte schon gerne gewusst, ob die Versicherung sich schon irgendwie geäußert hatte, oder ob zum Beispiel Dr Brewer und Mr Cold zu den Komplizen gehörten, natürlich, wie es für die Passagiere weiter ging und selbstverständlich auch, was er denn nun eigentlich getrieben hatte, nachdem er zurück an Bord gehüpft war und noch so manches andere, aber ich hatte beschlossen, keine Fragen zu stellen.  
Mir seine genialen Kunststücke schildern lassen und in Bewunderung ausbrechen – darauf kannst du lange warten...! Heute bestimmt nicht!  
  
Blöd war nur, dass er das gar nicht zu kapieren schien. Vielleicht dachte er einfach, dass ich bloß zu müde sei.  
  
  
"Fenster oder Gang?" fragte er.  
"Hm? Eh, egal!" antwortete ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Na, gut, dann nimmst du den Gang, da bist du schneller auf der Toilette, falls dir schlecht wird", erklärte er.  
  
Ich rollte nur verärgert die Augen.  
  
  
Als wir schon saßen, zückte Sherlock sein Handy und begann zu simsen.  
"Mycroft", informierte er mich. "Hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir nun doch nicht mitfliegen..."  
"Oh, ich bin sicher, er weiß es", entgegnete ich kühl.  
"Geschenk von meinem Bruderherz übrigens...", bemerkte er und jonglierte das Smartphone lächelnd mit einer Hand.  
  
Nanu? Sollte er wirklich nicht auf die Idee kommen...?  
  
"Er wird sicher was eingebaut haben. Denkt, ich falle darauf rein... Tse! Aber das Spielzeug gefällt mir. Vielleicht besorge ich mir wirklich genau so eins...Apple iphone 4..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"John?" fragte Sherlock so eine Viertelstunde nach dem Start.  
"Hm?"  
"Du wirst sicher Hunger haben, aber nimm besser kein Sandwich hier..."  
"Wieso?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Na, die Kühlung muss eine Weile defekt gewesen sein."  
"Woher weißt du das!?"  
  
Schon wieder! Halt doch den Rand!  
  
"Warum wohl! Weil die Stewardess Erdnüsse und Schokoriegel ins Cockpit bringt. Aber den Passagieren bieten sie auch Sandwiches an – also sind sie kühl, so dass es nicht weiter auffällt, weil die Kühlung mittlerweile wieder funktioniert. Ist doch ganz offensichtlich!"  
  
Oh, bitte, er nun wieder...! Ich nickte bloß.  
  
Als die Saftschubse vorbeikam, orderte Sherlock eine Dose Cola.  
"Mir auch", schloss ich mich an.  
"Immer noch Magenprobleme?" erkundigte er sich, als sie weiter gezogen war.  
"Was? – NEIN!!!"  
  
Shit. Das war jetzt wirklich zu rasch herausgekommen. Es hatte ertappt geklungen.  
  
"Schon gut. Ehm...tut mir Leid für dich...", setzte er hinzu  - unsicher,ob seine Wortwahl angemessen sei..  
Ich räusperte mich zögerlich. Dann bemerkte ich aber doch: "Dir scheint es ja nichts mehr auszumachen..."  
"Hm?"  
"Na, das Fliegen“, schmunzelte ich. „Ist mir Mittwoch schon aufgefallen..."  
"Ach, das, klar. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie's geht..."  
Widerwillen musste ich grinsen... Aber ab da hüllte ich mich wieder in Schweigen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sag mal..., ihr habt da aufgerufen, Aussagen zu machen, befürchtest du nicht, dass der ein oder andere einfach fälschlich wen anzeigen könnte, den er nicht leiden kann?"  
  
Mist! Ich hatte nicht fragen wollen, verflucht nochmal! Aber nachdem wir nun schon über eine Stunde in der Luft waren und ich vor ein paar Minuten fast eingedöst wäre, war meine Präsenz nicht mehr die Beste.  
  
"Ach, selbstverständlich haben sie das versucht! Die Hexenjagd von Salem war ein Kindergeburtstag dagegen – aber das haben wir im Keim erstickt. Nachdem ich einigen der Herrschaften auf den Kopf zu gesagt hatte, dass sie Falschaussagen machten und wir ihnen saftige Strafen dafür angedroht hatten, war bald Ruhe. Denn...durch ein dummes, kleines Versehen wurden ein paar dieser Verhöre in die Räume übertragen, in denen die Gefangenen und die Zeugen auf ihre Befragungen warteten..."  
  
Kein Kommentar, jetzt! Ich nickte nur.    
  
  
  
  
   
15:46 Ortszeit, beinahe pünktlich landeten wir in Milan Linate Airport.  
Gut Zweidreiviertelstunden Aufenthalt. Zum historischen Stadtkern sind es über fünf Meilen und am Samstagnachmittag wäre sicher sowieso alles total überlaufen und mir fehlte der Antrieb, mich auch nur kurz ins Getümmel zu stürzen, bloß weil ich nun schon mal da war. Außerdem hatte ich hier vor etlichen Jahren schon einmal drei Tage verbracht. Ich ging in einen Zeitungsladen, um nachzusehen, ob schon etwas über die Piraten gedruckt worden war, aber dazu war das wohl gestern abend schon zu spät gewesen. Ich besorgte mir dann doch einen Telegraph, um mich besser wachhalten zu können, eine CD mit Mitschnitten aus der Scala – für Mrs Hudson –  und etwas zu Essen. Letzteres hauptsächlich, um DOKTOR Sherlocks Diagnose zu entkräften...  
  
Hoffentlich ging das nicht nach hinten los...  
  
  
Als ich mich wieder zu ihm gesellte, spielte er gerade wieder mit dem Smartphone herum.  
  
"Mycroft... Fragt doch glatt ganz unschuldig nach, wo wir jetzt sind!" erklärte er Kopf schüttelnd. "Ich schreib ihm, wir stehen grade in der Schlange vor den Uffizien. Warst du schon mal in Florenz?"  
"Nein. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin, die Opernfan war. Wir waren in der Scala, im La Fenice und in Verona – dort hat es in Strömen gegossen... Es war die vielleicht stressigste Urlaubswoche meines Lebens..."  
Sherlock lachte leise. "Ich dachte mir schon so etwas, das erklärt deine Italienischkenntnisse..."  
  
  
  
  
"Ich bin noch unentschlossen, was ich für einen Laptop nehmen werde...", setzte er nach einer Weile wieder an. "Vielleicht gehe ich Montag mal zu Chip und lass mich beraten. Du weißt noch?"  
"Der Computertyp vom Rathbone-Platz, wo ich das Schachprogramm holen sollte, klar", gab ich zurück.  
  
  
  
"Wenn ich da jetzt auch auf Mac umsteige, hätte ich keine Kompatibilitätsprobleme mit dem iphone...". überlegte er nach einer weiteren Pause...  
   
"Das ist aber mal ein ulkiger Computer!" konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen anzumerken. Er sah sich gerade ferngesteuerte Spielzeugautos an.  
"Was du nicht sagst! Ich dachte mir, ich lasse der kleinen Nervensäge wieder so ein Auto schicken. Seines hat ganz gute Dienste geleistet, als ich ein Handy näher an einige Verdächtige heranbringen musste."  
"Und du denkst, die Piraten haben es beschlagnahmt?"  
"Sie wären schön blöd, wenn nicht..."  
"Stimmt wohl..., man kann damit auch prima Sprengsätze unter geparkte Autos fahren...", brummte ich.  
"Ich wäre ja zu gerne dabei, wenn jemand meinen Computer und mein Black-Berry benutzt...", feixte er.  
  
Ich ahnte, was das heißen sollte... Aber ich ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
"Nicht nur, weil Mycroft sie dann natürlich orten lassen wird... es ist auch Malware drauf... Ich hoffe, sie werden einigen Schaden anrichten...!"  
   
  
  
Unsere Anschlussverbindung startete pünktlich um 18:35. Noch eine Stunde 50 Minuten...  
  
  
"John?" begann Sherlock, als wir unsere Flughöhe erreicht hatten.  
"Hm?"  
"Schlaf nur, ich wecke dich, falls du einen Albtraum bekommst...", schlug er vor.  
"Danke...", antwortete ich hilflos, versuchte aber weiterhin, mich wach zu halten und vertiefte mich in meine Zeitung.  
Ja, auch mir kam es inzwischen falsch und irgendwie albern vor, dass wir die Zeit nicht besser nutzten. Aber ich wollte hier auf alle Fälle kein Gespräch beginnen, das in irgendeiner Form eskalieren konnte. Nicht nur, weil wir Publikum hatten, sondern auch, weil irgendwann der Punkt kommen würde, wo ich nicht mehr ruhig neben ihm sitzen könnte, wo ich würde aufspringen und herumlaufen wollen – oder nach oben flüchten...Deshalb versuchte ich, diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben...  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde wollten die Zeilen nicht mehr so recht stillhalten. Und nicht nur meine Augen waren müde...  
  
Scheiße, wieso bin ich nur schon wieder so groggy? fragte ich mich. Hätte ich doch bleiben sollen? Es heißt ja sowieso, man könne erst nach frühestens zwei Wochen so richtig abschalten...  
  
Gut, dass mir das in Neuseeland nicht gelungen war, war ja kein Wunder. Aber... die letzten paar Male, wenn ich aus England weg gewesen war, war es immer unerquicklich abgelaufen: Nicht nur Afghanistan und die Iranmission...  
  
  
  
  
 _...ein Schwarm blauer Schmetterlinge umschwirrte mich..._  
 _Sofort wusste ich wo ich war...WAS ich war..._  
  
 _Doch die Umgebung wandelte sich in ein ehrwürdiges Gemäuer..._  
  
 _Die hochgewachsene Gestalt auf dem Thron nickte uns huldvoll und majestätisch zu: „Ich biete euch meine Hilfe an“, sagte Elfenkönig Thranduil of Mirkwood gewichtig..._  
  
 _Berge, Wälder, Gewässer...künstliches Unterholz und Bauten vor einem monochromen, schreiend grünen Hintergrund..._  
 _Ich war am Set in Welliwood..._  
 _Halbfertige Illusionen zogen an mir vorbei...zauberhaft und enttäuschend zugleich, lächerlich...doch auch beeindruckend..._  
  
 _Thranduil..., etwas stimmte nicht...Die Wangenknochen, der Unterkiefer...die Augen..._  
  
 _...aber das war ja Sherlock...!_  
  
 _Wieso war Sherlock Thranduil...?_  
  
  
 _Eine Szene auf einem Schiff – natürlich keinem Luxusliner, einem Segelschiff._  
 _Zwerg Dwalin fragte den Anführer Thorin: „Wie können wir sicher sein, dass er uns nicht verrät?“_  
 _„Gar nicht!“ knurrte Thorin Oakenshield trocken. Sein Blick war düster._  
 _Doch das war er ja meistens._  
 _Und wir wussten sehr wohl, weshalb..._  
  
  
 _„Unser Feind ist zurückgekehrt...“_  
  
  
...was...?!  
  
  
  
„John...?“  
  
Sanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter.  
  
„John...?“  
  
Ich fand zurück in die Wirklichkeit...  
  
  
„Oh, hab ich...?“ murmelte ich verlegen.  
„Nein. Wir setzen gleich nur jeden Moment zur Landung an... Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock nachsichtig.  
„Ja. Alles okay, danke...“  
Er nickte nur. Dann kam auch schon die Lautsprecherdurchsage, die die Landung ankündigte.  
  
  
Da wir nur Handgepäck hatten, waren wir schon bald auf dem Weg in die Baker Street.  
  
  
Mrs Hudson erwartete uns bereits ungeduldig.  
  
„Jungs, meine Jungs..., dass ihr wieder da seid...!“  
  
Sie umarmte uns, nahe daran, loszuheulen. Mich musterte sie, als sähe ich aus, wie knapp der Hölle entkommen und anschließend schnappte sie Sherlock am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn förmlich in ihre Wohnung. Ich folgte...  
Der Consulting Detective wird abgeschleppt! dachte ich grinsend. Doch es war auch rührend und Sherlock sah so unbehaglich drein – als habe er nicht bedacht, wie sehr sie sich aufregen würde.  
Nun: Es war gewiss genau sooo!  
  
„Tja, leider war es uns nicht möglich, uns mit der Suche nach Souvenirs wirklich Mühe zu geben...“, sagte ich und überreichte unsere Präsente.  
„Ach, Hauptsache, Sie beide sind wieder da...!“ versicherte sie gerührt. „Wie kann es denn sein, dass Sie überhaupt noch Geld haben? ...wegen der Piraten, meine ich...?“  
„Naja, John hat ungeahnte Talente... Was uns geblieben ist, ist hauptsächlich sein Gewinn beim Pokern...“  
  
SEI DOCH STILL!!! dachte ich noch während er redete.  
  
Die alte Lady musterte mich...wie mir schien mit gemischten Gefühlen...  
„John...? Sie...verblüffen mich...! Mein...UNseliger Mann hat auch gepokert. Vielleicht...“ Sie zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu. „sollten wir mal um den ein oder anderen Einsatz zocken...“  
„Was? Wer einkaufen gehen muss, oder so?“ fragte ich...zum Verlieren bereit.  
„Wäre eine Idee... Aber was SIE können, das...“ Sie rollte ihre Augen in Sherlocks Richtung...  
„Oh! Natürlich! Natürlich kann Sherlock pokern! Ist doch klar...“, grinste ich.  
Jetzt war er es, der die Augen rollte...  
   
Es gab Hühnerfrikassee mit Reis, die Soße hatte sie weniger fettig gemacht als sonst. Das sprach sehr dafür, dass sie um meine jüngsten Magenprobleme wusste...!  
  
Meine Gefühle dazu waren total zwiespältig!  
Das wurde nicht besser, als sie mein Outfit lobte...  
  
Natürlich brannte sie darauf, genaueres zu erfahren, doch Sherlock gab sich geheimnisvoll, erklärte, dass wir nichts sagen durften...  
„Naja...“ Seine Verlegenheit war nur gespielt! „MI6 und so...! Können Sie sich ja denken...!“  
  
„Ach, Gott...! Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, nach dieser schrecklichen Sache im Februar würdet ihr von sowas die Finger lassen! – Und ich hab ihm euch auch noch empfohlen...!“  
„Ja. Und damit haben Sie England und dem Mittelmeerraum und über zweitausend Touristen einen großen Dienst erwiesen...!“ versicherte Sherlock.  
„Was? Sie veräppeln mich...!“ beschwerte sie sich und boxte leicht gegen seinen Arm.  
„Aber gar nicht! John hat ja gleich noch am letzten Freitag mit der Recherche begonnen – und mir kam noch an diesem Abend der Verdacht, dass da so etwas geplant sein könnte. Ich war nur zunächst nicht sicher, ob sie es gleich diese Woche machen würden. Aber als ich dann aufgeschnappt hatte, dass am nächsten Dienstag während des Aufenthaltes in Genua eine Inspektion fällig ist...! Genau das war es: Das Schiff war zirka fünf Jahre älter, als in den Papieren stand! An sich nicht schlimm, wenn alles gut gewartet wird, aber der Wert im Versicherungsfall würde natürlich sinken, wenn das herauskäme...  
Aber genug davon! Irgendetwas Neues hier? Natürlich hätten wir an Neuigkeiten aus der Heimat kommen können, doch dazu war gar keine Zeit!“ versuchte Sherlock abzulenken.  
Tatsächlich ging sie ihm auf den Leim: Dies und das, was von den Royals und aus der Nachbarschaft... – aber letztlich nichts, was Sherlock interessiert hätte...  
  
  
So gegen halb Zehn entließ sie uns nach oben. Während wir hinaufstiegen, beschäftigte sie sich unten noch angelegentlich mit dem Staubwedel im Treppenhaus...  
Tja..., dumm war sie nicht...  
Also folgte ich Sherlock...  
  
Der steuerte sogleich das Sofa an, warf sich darauf wie ein Teenager und ließ mich wissen: „Ja, ich nehme einen Tee!“  
  
Doch ich stellte nur meine Tasche ab und setzte mich in diesen alten Stuhl am Kopfende des Couchtischs. Die Türen zum Flur und zum Treppenhaus hatte ich nicht richtig geschlossen...  
  
„Okay. Du hast Fragen...“, sagt Sherlock. Oh, ja: Er brennt darauf, mir alles haarklein zu erzählen...!  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„...w-Was...?!“  
  
Oh, er klingt wirklich verdattert. Noch denkt er, das Missverständnis liege bei mir...  
  
„Ich habe keine Fragen an dich“, präzisiere ich.  
  
Oh, dass ich das noch erleben darf! Er ist sprachlos...!  
...unterdessen schließt unten Mrs Hudson beruhigt ihre Wohnungstür...  
  
  
„...John...? Bist du in Ordnung...?“ fragt er verunsichert.  
  
„Meiner subjektiven Recherche zufolge...: JA! Absolut.  
– Wieso fragst du...?“ erkundige ich mich in verständnislosem, leicht genervtem Ton...  
  
Ich schaue ihn mit angehobenen Augenbrauen gespielt arglos an.  
  
  
  
„Oh..., du bist wirklich noch sauer, hm? Ich weiß..., es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Ich kann dir das erklären; es ist – “  
  
„Ich will keine Erklärung.  
Wozu? Ich kann dir nichts mehr glauben. Du lügst doch, wenn du den Mund aufmachst!“  
  
SO! Das hat gesessen!  
Ganz kühl. Ungerührt, habe ich das gesagt.  
Ja, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit mir: Es klingt wirklich, als hätte ich mich damit abgefunden!  
  
Als wäre ich fertig mit ihm...  
  
  
„Aber...! Aber... – du sitzt hier... mit mir – warum wohl? Weil du Antworten möchtest. Von mir.“  
  
„Quatsch.  
Nur weil es Mrs Hudson nichts angeht. Sie braucht das jetzt nicht zu wissen...  
Ich hab nur gewartet, dass sie die Tür zumacht.“  
  
  
Ich stehe auf...  
  
„Gute Nacht...!“  
   
„JOHN...?!“  
  
  
  
Ich verlasse das Wohnzimmer, gehe durch den Flur...  
  
„John! Warte!! Was heißt das???“ Sherlock platzt durch die Tür – hält sich links und rechts am Rahmen fest...  
  
„Zuerst mal... dass...“, ich schlucke...hole nochmal Luft... „Dass ich das zweite Schlafzimmer brauche...  
...mindestens.  
Was sonst...?“  
  
  
  
  
  



	112. Auszeit

 

  
  
  
Ich wandte mich ab und hörte noch, dass er fassungslos nach Luft schnappte. Sein Entsetzen war zweifellos echt. Ich nahm die Stufen in Angriff. Übrigens sind es auch siebzehn. Es fiel mir ganz und gar nicht leicht, aber ich war überzeugt, dass es sein müsse. Auf dem Treppenabsatz vermied ich es, hinunter zusehen, registrierte aber in der Peripherie meines Sichtfeldes sehr wohl, dass er da immer noch stand. Doch scheinbar ohne zu zögern stapfte ich weiter hinauf.  
Müde suchte ich einen Schlafanzug heraus und streifte die fremden Kleidungsstücke ab... Um meinen anderen Anzug würde ich mich morgen kümmern... Überhaupt,...ich gehe zwar nicht gerne Klamotten kaufen, aber da kaum zu erwarten war, dass ich meine Sachen zurückbekäme, war das ohnehin fällig.  
Das und wiedermal eine Haarcoloration...  
  
Ungewaschen und ohne Zähne geputzt zu haben, schlüpfte ich in den Schlafanzug und kroch ins Bett.  
Mein Bett.  
Es ist richtig ungewohnt geworden. Es riecht anders... Klar, es riecht nicht nach Sherlock, nach dem Holz des Bettgestells... Die Matratze ist härter als die unten, das Kissen dünner und ich spüre einen unangenehmen Druck, wo mir Tony die Beule verpasst hat...  
  
 _...ich hatte gehofft, das würde nicht nötig sein_...,  hatte Sherlock am Morgen gemurmelt, und seine Finger waren vorsichtig die Schwellung nachgefahren...  
   
...seufzend drehe ich mich auf die rechte Seite...besser so.  
  
Hatte ich die Kopfschmerzen vorhin bloß nicht registriert?  
Oder waren sie eben stärker geworden?  
So erledigt, wie ich war, sollte ich trotzdem einschlafen können...  
  
  
...wie war ich bloß vorhin darauf gekommen, vom Hobbit zu träumen...?     
Ich brauchte Abstand, klar – aber doch nicht gleich den kompletten Globus! Und das war ja auch gar keine Option: Ich war Jack und Anna doch gerade erst über zwei Wochen lang auf den Wecker gegangen, hatte befürchten müssen, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, ihre Hochzeit zu ruinieren...  
Mich dort schon wieder aufzudrängen, wäre mehr als unhöflich!  
  
...wie viel mir damals unsere Telefonate bedeutet hatten, jeden Abend, jeden Morgen...ohne zu wissen, ob ich es je wagen könnte, zurück zukommen. Ich wusste bis heute nicht, wie er es –  
  
STOPP!  
  
Ich musste dringend abschalten...  
  
Doch das hatte ich ja schon am allerersten Abend nicht gekonnt. Noch ehe wir zusammengezogen waren.  
Ja, es war gewesen, als würde man durch das Fernsehprogramm zappen, aber auf jedem Sender lief gerade irgendeine Folge ein und derselben Serie...  
Oder das Making of der neuen Kinoadaption davon...  
Und wenn man den Kasten ausmachte, ging er von selbst wieder an, wie ein aufmüpfiges Gerät von Stephen King.  
Und im Radio würde natürlich eine Sologeige zu hören sein.  
  
SCHLUSS JETZT!  
  
  
Nach einer Weile begann ich Schritte zu hören. Er lief unter mir auf und ab...  
  
Leg dich doch schlafen, Sherlock!  
  
Ich fand keine Ruhe...nach und nach wurde mein Geist immer wacher, während ich mich körperlich zunehmend matter fühlte.  
  
Frustriert knurrte ich ins Kissen...  
  
Dann überlegte ich, ob ich nicht mit dem Laptop irgendeinen Film schauen oder Musik hören sollte, um mich abzulenken...  
Ich würde nochmal bei Sherlock reinschneien und er würde denken, dass ich mich nun beruhigt hätte und...  
  
Mist! Der Laptop ist noch unten bei Mrs Hudson...!  
  
...dass er sie angerufen hatte, war schon erstaunlich.  
Aber das war eben Mrs Hudson...  
  
Nun hör schon auf! wies ich mich zurecht.  
  
Woran sollte ich denken, um mich abzulenken?  
Alles in den letzten vier Monaten hatte irgendetwas mit Sherlock zu tun...  
...und davor?  
Davor hatte ich über ein Vierteljahr lang seelisch in einem tiefen Loch gesessen und mehr als einmal an Selbstmord gedacht – während ich in der Zeit davor doch um eben dieses Leben in der Hölle von Afghanistan gekämpft hatte...  
...und um das Leben vieler Kameraden...  
...allzu oft vergeblich.  
Nichts davon eignet sich als Gutenacht-Kopfkino.  
Ebenso wenig Harrys Alkoholproblem.  
  
...und was noch weiter zurückliegt, ist wie aus einer anderen Welt – schon nicht mehr wahr, als ob es ein Märchen wäre, an das ich schon lange nicht mehr glauben kann, eine Lüge, wie man sie kleinen Kindern erzählt...  
  
  
Und dann begann er seine Geige zu stimmen...  
  
Ich fauchte vor mich hin...  
...und wieso stimmte er das Instrument überhaupt, wenn er dann doch nur darauf herumkratzte, als sei er der amusischste Klotz im ganzen Sonnensystem!?  
  
Ich wartete in der Hoffnung, dass er sich beruhigen und dann wenigstens etwas Anständiges spielen werde, das konnte ja mitunter recht entspannend sein...obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass das JETZT funktionieren würde, wo ich versuchte, NICHT an IHN zu denken...!  
Schließlich gab ich auf, kroch grummelnd aus dem Bett, zog den Bademantel über und tapste nach unten...  
Die Türen bis zum Wohnzimmer standen offen und das Geschrammel wurde natürlich lauter, je näher ich kam...  
  
Ich blieb in der Tür stehen. "Sherlock!"  
  
Er erstarrte, fuhr herum – dann lächelte er, wies mit dem Bogen auf meinen Sessel und sagte: "Setz dich. Ich bin sicher, du wirst mich verstehen, es war fast genauso, wie – "  
  
"Ich will nicht reden, ich will schlafen!" versetzte ich unwirsch. "Also, sei so gut, wenn du schon spielen musst, dann etwas, das der klassischen Harmonielehre folgt – und nichts zu Schnelles."  
  
Ich ignorierte sein heimliches Seufzen und ging in die in die Küche.  
Bier? Wein?  
Mal wieder nichts da!  
  
...die Grappa, die Mrs Hudson mitgebracht hatte.  
Buonissima!  
  
"John...", setzte Sherlock unsicher an.  
  
"Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Darauf wollte ich gerade kommen: Was ist, wenn du Albträume bekommst?" fragte er.  
  
Ich wandte mich rasch zum Gehen und brummte: "Geh ins Bett, Sherlock!"  
  
  
  
 _Was ist, wenn du Albträume bekommst...?_  
  
Es hatte überhaupt nicht spöttisch oder überlegen geklungen. Kein bisschen.  
Kein bisschen nach Sherlock.  
Naja, schon nach dem Sherlock, der sich hin und wieder hervorwagte, nicht nach dem arroganten Soziopathen, den er gewöhnlich raushängen ließ.  
Demonstrativ schloss ich alle Türen hinter mir.  
  
Auf der Treppe schluckte ich heftig.  
  
Als ich oben die erste Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich, dass Sherlock unten die Türen wieder öffnete.  
  
Ich überlegte ein "TÜR ZU!" nach unten zu brüllen, aber das hätte Mrs Hudson vielleicht gehört...  
Also holte ich das Zahnputzglas und kippte ordentlich Grappa hinein. Die wasserklare, etwas ölige Flüssigkeit entfaltete sogleich ein scharfes, leicht fruchtiges Aroma, das mir angriffslustig in die Nasenschleimhaut biss.  
Vielleicht hätte ich auch gleich die Kopfschmerztabletten mitnehmen sollen...  
  
"Sorry, Mrs Hudson", murmelte ich. "So hatten Sie sich das sicher nicht vorgestellt..." ...und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
  
Grrr... Scotch ist mir lieber..., aber egal...  
  
Seltsam. Unten war Ruhe eingekehrt. Na, um so besser...  
  
Nachdem ich ruck zuck etwa die halbe Dreiviertelliterflasche intus hatte, besaß ich endlich die nötige Bettschwere.  
"Bisdn leuichenes Beispiel, Doc!" nuschelte ich tadelnd und rollte mich zusammen.  
  
   
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich ca vier Stunden tief und traumlos geschlafen.  
Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich besser. Keine Kopfschmerzen, keine Magenprobleme. Ich hatte einfach die Entspannung gebraucht – trotzdem, keine empfehlenswerte Therapie, höchstens mal in Ausnahmefällen akzeptabel...  
  
Sachte drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und streckte mich aus, ehe ich nochmal wegdöste...  
Ich hatte allerlei wirres Zeug geträumt, dessen Sinn sich mir nicht im mindesten erschloss und das scheinbar überhaupt nichts mir mir zu tun hatte. Wie auch immer, ich hatte kein Interesse an Traumdeutung. Was ich jetzt brauchte, war ein ordentliches Frühstück.  
  
Ich erstarrte.  
Auf dem Nachttisch fand ich eine Flasche Wasser und Kopfschmerztabletten vor. Außerdem eine Packung Haarcoloration "sandblond".  
Er war hier drin gewesen! Während ich schlief!  
Doch noch während der Ärger in mir hochwallte, wurde mir klar, dass er wohl versucht hatte, nett und fürsorglich zu sein, auch wenn es natürlich übergriffig und rechthaberisch war...  
Als ich jedoch aufstand, plötzlich mit dem Fuß  
feststeckte und um's Haar hingeschlagen wäre, fluchte ich erschrocken.  
  
Er hatte mir einen Eimer vor's Bett gestellt.  
  
Knurrend befreite ich meinen Fuß aus dem Eimer...meine Zehen schmerzten. Ich bewegte sie vorsichtig...anscheinend war es nochmal gut gegangen...  Dann schnappte ich mir die Schachtel und humpelte ins Bad. Dort angekommen, kontrollierte ich allerdings die Komponenten nochmal genau. Nicht, dass er mir einen Streich spielte und meine Haare hinterher weiß oder grün wären...! Doch das schien in Ordnung zu sein. Also, machte ich mich an die Arbeit, rasierte mich und putzte Zähne, hängte meine Sachen auf, während das Zeug einwirkte und stellte mich anschließend unter die Dusche.  
Schließlich inspizierte ich – mit noch feuchtem Haar – seufzend meinen Kleiderschrank. Tja, um meine Jeans tat es mir Leid. Aber wenigstens war dieser Trauzeugenanzug weg...!  
Ich suchte mir rasch etwas heraus, zog mich an und ging hinunter in die Küche.  
  
Zigarettenrauch..., registrierte ich genervt.  
  
Nachdem ich die Kaffeemaschine bestückt und einiges aus dem Kühlschrank zusammengesucht hatte, warf ich einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, wie belagert der Schreibtisch eigentlich war. Der Küchentisch hatte sich nämlich mal wieder in ein Labor verwandelt.  
  
Moment...? Wieso steht mein Laptop auf dem Beistelltischchen...?  
Und dann sah ich ihn: Sherlock hatte sich in meinen Sessel geknüllt und schlief. Er trug immer noch die Sachen von gestern.  
Ich deckte ihn zu und riss die Fenster auf, damit der Qualm abziehen konnte.  
  
Seltsam..., keine Kippen. Hat er am Fenster geraucht und sie gleich rausgeworfen...?  
  
Als ich schon wieder seit einer Weile am Herd stand, kam ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Wohnzimmer, das plötzlich abgewürgt wurde. Dem Meisterdetektiv war soeben klar geworden, dass er nicht alleine war. Er faltete mühsam seinen langen Körper auseinander und erhob sich; sein fast ausdrucksloses Gesicht, wirkte verkrampft.  
  
"Rückenschmerzen?" fragte ich.  
  
"Hättest du wohl gerne!" knurrte er.  
  
"Nein, danke, behalt sie nur!" konterte ich.  
  
Er sah mich perplex an. Ein Teil der Dienerschaft in seinem Mindpalace lag wohl noch in tiefem Schlummer...  
  
"Übrigens, auch wenn es nett gemeint war – aber wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen rechthaberisch..., ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du nicht einfach so in mein Schlafzimmer spazierst", bemerkte ich.  
  
"Ich hätte umgekehrt nichts dagegen gehabt...", erwiderte er kühl. "Du hast mir doch auch schon mal Schlafmittel hingelegt, als ich es ohne versuchen wollte...“  
  
„Ich bin Arzt. Und wir hatten mit diesem Arrangement angefangen, weil ich krank war und es verdammt unpraktisch gewesen wäre, hätte ich oben in meinem Bett gelegen.“  
  
Ich kam mir vor wie ein Zwölfjähriger, der seiner Mutter einfach nicht begreiflich machen kann, warum sie nicht unangemeldet in sein Zimmer stürmen kann...  
  
„Um Prophylaxe gegen einen Kater zu treffen, braucht man wohl kaum einen Doktortitel! Was hast du für ein Problem? Wie oft habe ich dich wohl schon in meinem Bett schlafen sehen? Was sollte es für einen Unterschied machen, wenn ich dich in deinem Zimmer sehe? Als ich dich aus dem Albtraum geholt hatte, in deiner zweiten Nacht hier, war das denn auch...nicht gut?“  
  
Hilflos seufzte ich auf.  
  
„Es war... – naja, wir hatten darüber nicht gesprochen, obwohl dir sicher klar gewesen ist, dass ich wahrscheinlich Albträume habe – schließlich hatte ich eine Therapie wegen PTSD. Du hast getan, was dir richtig erschien – und ich war damals überrascht. Es war...sozialer, als ich es dir zugetraut hätte, damals...  
Aber jetzt hatte ich dir gesagt: Ich brauche mein Zimmer. Damit sollte doch wohl klar sein, dass ich dort allein sein will!“  
  
Er erwiderte nichts. Nur seine Kiefernmuskeln sprangen an.  
  
„Sherlock! Wenn du dein Zimmer lieber wieder für dich allein gehabt hättest, hättest du nur ein Wort sagen müssen, aber es ist so viel passiert, wo... du weißt schon...“  
  
Ich hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon einmal gesehen: Damals in der Bank, als Sebastian Wilks sagte: „Wir hassten ihn...“  
  
Doch dann sah er mich streng an und erklärte:  
„Also ich sehe nur folgende Unterschiede: Mein Zimmer hat in mancherlei Hinsicht eine günstigere Position und verfügt über zwei Schlafstellen. Und ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir letzte Nacht keine Drogen genommen."  
  
"Du hast geraucht!" konterte ich ohne nachzudenken.  
  
"Hab dich nicht so, Doc! Drei Zigaretten lassen sich wohl kaum mit einer halben Flasche Schnaps vergleichen!"  
  
Ja, okay. Punkt für dich...  
  
"Touché. Wieviel Toast nimmst du?"  
  
"Nur Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Zucker...."  
  
"Du hast keinen Fall", erinnerte ich ihn. Aber was soll's, dachte ich dann. Er hatte gestern Abend etwas gegessen und sein Magen war wohl noch nicht aufgewacht.  
  
Er dehnte seinen langen, schlacksigen Körper zuerst vorsichtig, dann beinahe schonungslos, schloss die Fenster, schüttelte sich dabei  demonstrativ und tapste dann zu mir in die Küche.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hat dein Magen die 375 cl Grappa gut verkraftet."  
  
"Hmm. Und mein Kopf auch. Du warst also gestern nochmal bei Mrs Hudson, meinen Laptop holen."  
  
"Recherche... Nach meinem zukünftigen Laptop. Übrigens steht jetzt auch so einiges über die Tilly Briggs im Web. Die haben keine Ahnung."  
  
„Na, und? Ich auch nicht! Soll dein Geheimdienst doch machen was er will...“  
  
„Mein – ? Ach, komm schon, John! Übertreib's nicht!“  
  
Doch ich hatte mir inzwischen die Rühreier auf meinen Teller geschaufelt und zog nun mit meinem Frühstück an den Wohnzimmertisch.  
Sherlock blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann holte er sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
„Willst du nicht darüber bloggen? Die Wahrheit über die Galite-Piraten, oder so?“  
  
„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was passiert ist. Du hast mich ja nicht mitgenommen.“  
  
„Aber du könntest es längst wissen, wenn du mich anhören würdest. Außerdem, das, was dir jetzt noch an Infos fehlt, das ...wäre sowieso ...nichts für den Blog.“  
  
  
„Was?!“  
  
  
Nichts für den Blog!? War das Zufall, oder hatte er...? Ich hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit alle Namen abgekürzt und die Datei, die nun nur noch NfdB hieß, in einem Programmordner versteckt – aber wenn er natürlich die Festplatte nach den richtigen Schlagworten durchsuchte, half das nichts...  
  
...keine Schlagworte wie „Mord“ oder Verbrechen“...sowas wie „Freund“ oder „Sorge“...  
  
  
  
„Aber du kannst mich alles fragen – “  
  
„Kein Interesse, sagte ich doch. Außerdem: Du bist doch immer so gegen meinen Blog!“ entgegnete ich in erstauntem Tonfall.  
  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du hast bloß meistens das Gewicht auf völlig unwichtigen und reißerischen Nebensächlichkeiten. Und dein Stil ist so...pseudojuvenil!“  
  
„Dann poste doch einfach dein Whodunnit von gestern auf deiner Site, die macht sowieso einen total vernachlässigten Eindruck! Du hast das doch bestimmt noch alles im Kopf!“  
  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich das.“  
  
Wütend spachtelte ich meine fast schon kalten Rühreier und ließ einen Marmeladentoast folgen.  
  
  
„Ich gehe noch zu Tescos, bevor ich Klamotten kaufen gehe“, verkündete ich nach einer Weile knurrend. „Brauchst du etwas?“  
„Nein, nichts.“  
  
Sherlock verschwand in seinem Bad. Ich setzte mich unterdessen in meinen Sessel an meinen Laptop. Den Artikel über die Piraten mochte ich jetzt nicht lesen. Ich checkte lieber mal meine Mails.  
  
  
  
"Samstag, 28. 5. 2011 10: 57 Uhr – Murray, Bill  & Kate  
  
Hallo, John,  
was machst du heute? Wir wollen doch schon seit vier Wochen mal Einen trinken gehen, aber ich erreiche dich weder auf dem Handy noch zuhause.  
Ich soll dich von Kate grüßen.  
  
Bill"  
  
  
"Donnerstag, 26. 5. 2011 18: 34 Uhr – Harriet Watson  
  
Hallo, John,  
du wolltest dich doch mal melden. Ist es wirklich vorbei mir Sarah? Schon jemand Neues gefunden? Lass uns mal einen Kaffee trinken gehen oder so.  
xx Harry"  
  
  
"Donnerstag 26. 5. 2011 17: 37 Uhr – Dr. Michael Stamford  
  
Hallo, John,  
Mir ist eingefallen, es ist üblich, nach 100 Tagen eine erste Bilanz zu ziehen. Nun, das mit euch geht es zwar schon etwas länger, aber man muss ja auch deine Zeit in Neuseeland abziehen. Dann kommt es etwa hin. Wie geht’s euch denn so?  
Mike"  
  
  
Oh, Mann, Mike, wie sich das anhört...!  
  
  
"Mittwoch, 25. 5. 2011 19: 57 Uhr – Dr. Molly Hooper  
  
Hallo, John,  
na, noch keine Sehnsucht nach einer normalen Arbeit? Leider habe ich nichts Spannendes für euch. Das wird eine laaangweilige Nachtschicht...! Schaut doch mal wieder rein. Grüß Sherlock von mir.  
LG, Molly"  
  
  
Naja. Irgendetwas sollte ich wohl wirklich bald mal posten. So was wie: 'Das Leben geht weiter – und wieder eine ganz normale Woche in der Baker Street...'  
Denn auch, falls ich bald zu dem Schluss kommen sollte, dass mein Leben genauso nicht weitergehen konnte: Ich konnte jetzt niemanden gebrauchen, der mir da ungefragt reinredete!  
  
  
Nach einer guten Stunde kam Sherlock wieder schwarzbraun gelockt und ausgehfertig durch die Küche geschlendert, sah auf die Uhr und widmete sich dann mir gegenüber den Zeitungen.  
  
„Du willst dann um 11.00 zu Cex*, nehme ich an?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Genau. Rechne nicht zum Lunch mit mir.“  
  
„Dito.“  
  
  
Eigentlich lehne ich es ab, Sonntags einzukaufen oder andere Dienstleistungen in Anspruch zu nehmen und dadurch mit dafür zu verantwortlich zu sein, dass gerade die großen Firmen ihre Leute zu Wochenendschichten zwingen, sie vorzeitig verschleißen und kleine Unternehmen zu ruinieren. Natürlich nicht aus religiösen Motiven, sondern als Arzt – und als Mensch mit einiger Lebenserfahrung. Aber heute bot es sich einfach an. Klar, ich hätte es ausnutzen können, alleine in der Wohnung zu bleiben, solange Sherlock weg war, aber was hätte ich da schon machen sollen? Nein. Besser, ich kam mal raus.  
  
  
Natürlich schaute ich zuerst bei Mrs Hudson vorbei und fragte, ob ich etwas mitbringen solle. Sie hatte ein paar wenige Aufträge und fragte, ob wir mit ihr lunchen wollten. Nein, wir hätten noch verschiedenes zu erledigen, wich ich ihr aus.  
  
Als ich ihr gegen zwanzig nach elf ihre Einkäufe in die Küche trug, sagte sie: „Jetzt aber mal Butter bei die Fische! Bei euch Jungs hängt doch mal wieder der Haussegen schief...!“  
  
Seufzend zuckte ich die Schultern.  
  
„Ja, Sie haben natürlich recht...“, gab ich zu.  
  
„Ist es...wegen der Tarnung?“ vermutete sie.  
  
„N-nein, das erwies sich als im Großen und Ganzen...recht nützlich...und mit falscher Identität vor Fremden, die wir nie wiedersehen werden, war es okay...  
Es... – es war wieder einer von diesen Alleingängen. Ich will nicht darüber reden...“  
  
„Aber das müssen Sie!“  
  
„Aber es nutzt doch nichts!“ stöhnte ich. Etwas gelassener setzte ich hinzu. „Immer wieder übergeht er mich. Und immer wieder hält er es für richtig. Wenn er denkt, dass er es alleine schafft, wenn er denkt, ich sei im Weg oder zu dumm...“  
  
„Oder wenn er Sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will“, unterbrach sie mich beschwörend.  
  
„Schon, aber... Bitte, Mrs Hudson, nicht jetzt. Ich brauche etwas Zeit. Und sagen Sie bitte niemandem etwas davon, ja?“  
  
„Ich schweige, wie ein Grab“, versprach sie.  
  
„Es ist, weil er den Laptop geholt hat, hm?“  
  
„Nicht nur. Aber er schien mir...so verloren, wie er da gestern Abend plötzlich wieder vor meiner Tür stand...“, sagte sie mitleidig und mit gespitzten Lippen, was ihrer Stimme einen „er-war-ja-so-niedlich,-der-arme-Kerl!“-Unterton verlieh.  
  
„Er wickelt Sie um den Finger, Mrs H.!“ warnte ich.  
  
„Ach, soll er doch!“ flötete sie unbekümmert.      
  
„Na, dann noch einen schönen Sonntag.“  
  
„Und Sie wollen wirklich nicht mit mir zu Mittag essen?“  
  
„Nein, danke. Ich muss...was erledigen... Und auf dem Schiff – ich meine, es war zwar nur kurz, aber du liebe Zeit, was für eine Völlerei...“  
  
  
Ich brachte meine Einkäufe nach oben und verstaute sie, dann holte ich doch noch meinen neuen Anzug, um ihn in die Reinigung zu bringen und zog wieder los.      
   
  
  
  
„Probiern Sie doch die mal...“, sagte plötzlich eine angenehme Frauenstimme hinter mir, als ich gerade in einem Stapel Jeans kramte.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und hatte eine Jeans vor der Nase – dann senkte sich das Kleidungsstück und ich sah in –  
„Jeansblau...“  
  
„Hm...?“  
  
„Oh, eh...Sie haben ...jeansblaue Augen...“, grinste ich.  
  
„Ist das ein Kompliment?“ fragte sie irritiert.  
Das Gesicht war ebenmäßig. Sie hatte etwas Akne und trug ihr mausbraunes Haar in einer fluffigen Fransenfrisur, die mir überhaupt nicht zusagte, aber sie hatte ein sympathisches Lächeln, eine gute Figur (nicht zu dürr) und war nicht zu groß...Aber, naja – die Akne: Bestimmt war ich ihr zu alt...  
  
„Ich mag Jeans“, erklärte ich schulternzuckend.  
  
„Na, dann probieren Sie doch mal!“  
  
„Okay...“  
  
Ich verschwand gehorsam in der Umkleidekabine.  
  
Oh, Mann. Knalleng. Sitzt wie angegossen, wie man so sagt, aber...  
  
„Und? Zeigen Sie sich mal! Hatte ich recht?“  
  
Ich trat verlegen auf Socken hinaus.  
  
„Ja, also wirklich! Das Shirt reinstecken!“ stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest.  
  
Ich nahm verlegen das Shirt vorne in der Mitte zusammen, so dass es die Jeans nirgends mehr verdeckte.  
  
„Wow...!“  
  
„Ich weiß. Sie müssen das sagen, Sie wollen Sie ja verkaufen...“, grinste ich.  
  
„Nein, wirklich!“  
  
„Ist nur...zu eng...“  
  
„Naja, Sie sollen ja nicht darin arbeiten. Aber für gewisse ...Anlässe...!“  
  
Ich räusperte mich. „Nun, gerade zu – gewissen Anlässen, habe ich ...gerne etwas mehr – ehm, Beinfreiheit...“  
  
„Tja, dannnnn!“ grinste sie breit zurück. “Versuchen Siiieee doch mallllllll...“ Sie zog die Worte in die Länge, während sie suchte...  
„DIE hier!!!“  
  
Der Tipp war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Die Jeans kostete zwar mehr als ihre Vorgängerin – aber ich hatte ja auch mehr Geld als je zuvor...  
  
  
Als ich später in einem Straßen-Café saß und in meiner nagelneuen Brieftasche kramte, fiel mir der Kassenzettel aus dem Jeansladen in die Hände. Wieso stand da was auf der Rückseite...?    
  
Eine Handynummer?  
  
Bitte, was? Die Verkäuferin hat mir ihre Handynummer gegeben?  
Ich fühlte mich einerseits geschmeichelt. Andererseits...eine Jeansverkäuferin, ich meine... worüber redet man mit einer Jeansverkäuferin...? Wobei..., nach dieser Eröffnung war ja reden vielleicht auch total unwichtig...  
Und wer weiß...: Sie jobbte da vielleicht bloß...  
  
  
Einige verlorene Stücke wollte ich einfach nur ersetzen. Teils war das einfach, teils schien es unmöglich...  
  
  
„Genau so ein rotes Hemd hast du doch schon. Oder hat Sherlock versucht, damit, eh, Säure zu filtern, oder einen häuslichen Laborbrand zu löschen?“ spottete eine kühle Frauenstimme.  
  
„Oh..., hallo, Sarah...“, stammelte ich. „Ganz so war's nicht. Ehm Kollateralschaden eben... Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Gut. Wirklich gut. Und...ich träume fast gar nicht mehr von stillgelegten Straßenbahntunneln und komischen Ballistas und so. Neulich war ich sogar mal chinesisch essen, ohne zu hyperventilieren...“, grinste sie frostig.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid...“, seufzte ich.  
  
„Ach, das war ja noch gar nichts. Manchmal muss ich in meinen Pass schauen. Ob es noch der Richtige ist. Ich glaube, das wird eine richtige Zwangsneurose! Und ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich wieder trauen werde, in einen Flieger zu steigen. In diesen komischen Hobbitfilm werden mich jedenfalls keine zehn Pferde reinbekommen!“  
  
Ich schlug die Augen nieder. „Naja, ich...hab gehört, bis der in die Kinos kommt, dauert es noch eineinhalb Jahre...“, nuschelte ich.  
  
„Du hast also noch keine neue Freundin“, sagte Sarah.  
  
Gute Deduktion.  
  
„Es ist gerade mal einen Monat her. Selbst wenn ich schon eine hätte, würde ich noch alleine Klamotten kaufen wollen!“ konterte ich.  
  
„Also stehst du nach wie vor auf Verbrecherjagd mit Sherlock?“  
  
„Entnehme ich deinem Zweifel, dass du noch immer meinen Blog verfolgst? Wir hatten ein paar delikate Fälle, die wir im Interesse unserer Kunden absolut geheimhalten. Als Ärztin sollte dir das Prinzip vertraut sein...“  
  
Mir gefiel das nicht. Mir gefiel auch nicht, wie ich mich hier gerade aufführte: Ich hatte Sarah wirklich so einiges zugemutet...oder...naja...letztlich Sherlock...  
  
Ja. Er ist nicht so empfindlich! lag es mir auf der Zunge, aber das verkniff ich mir.  
  
„Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass es so traumatisch für dich war. Aber es ist nicht mehr zu ändern...“  
  
„Allerdings nicht. Und ich versuche deshalb, damit zu leben...“  
  
„Ja, ich...ich weiß, wie das ist. Und glaub mir...es sind ja erst ein paar Wochen. Das wird besser... Obwohl natürlich der Unterschied ist, dass ich mich habe entscheiden können, während ich dich mit reingezogen habe...“, sagte ich einsichtig.  
  
„Denk bei der Nächsten dran, John. Mach's gut“, brummte sie düster.  
  
Und damit verschwand sie fluchtartig.  
  
  
Nachdenklich kaufte ich das rote Hemd und suchte mir dann eine ruhige Ecke in einem Imbiss.  
  
  
 _Denk bei der nächsten dran.._.  
  
Ja, damit hatte sie wohl recht. Und ich wollte nie wieder – weder 'Jeans-Jeanie' noch sonst eine meiner Bekannten, die sich ahnungslos auf mich eingelassen hatten – an einen Stuhl gefesselt und mit einem Mordinstrument konfrontiert sehen...!  
  
  
...okay..., besser, ich rufe sie nicht an...  
  
  
Und dann kam mir noch ein Gedanke: Ich hatte meine Jeans, wann immer es machbar gewesen war in den letzten Jahren immer hier gekauft, bei Uniqlo, 311 Oxford Street**...  
Wäre es möglich, dass „Jeans-Jeanie“ in Wahrheit „Norma 2.0“ war...?  
  
...oder war das jetzt die ganz normale Paranoia?  
(Womit wie wieder bei The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy wären...)  
  
  
Scheiße, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich so weiter machen kann...!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diese Cex-Filiale am Rathbone Place gibt es wirklich. Und ich habe sie natürlich nicht nur ausgesucht, weil sie ziemlich nah ist – auch des Namens wegen...
> 
> ** Sherlockology, Wardrobe...


	113. Psychospielchen...?

  
  
  
  
Wie dem auch sei.  
  
Einerseits ist es sträflich, eine solche Gelegenheit zu verpassen, aber wäre es – mal abgesehen davon, dass es für mich oder für sie gefährlich werden könnte – hilfreich für meine Situation, wenn ich mich in eine Beziehung stürzte?  
  
Oder auch nur in einen One Night Stand...falls das für sie in Frage kam...  
  
Doch wenn überhaupt, dann wo?  
Sicher nicht in der Baker Street...  
  
Natürlich kam mir nun auch gleich das fruchtlose, spontane Stelldichein mit Norma wieder in den Sinn – letztlich auch aus einem von Sherlocks Alleingängen geboren!  
Hätte ich damals allerdings geahnt, WIE brenzlig dieser falsche Banküberfall wirklich gewesen war, hätte ich mich nicht mit einer Fremden zum Lunch getroffen und mich hinterher auch noch abschleppen lassen, selbst wenn die Alternative bloß darin bestanden hätte, tatenlos auf den nächsten Anruf zu lauern...!  
  
Hatte es nicht auch damals so ein Versprechen gegeben...?  
  
Oh, ja, das hatte es!  
  
Er war ja gerade knapp dem Tod entronnen, nachdem er sich von Moriartys falschen Cops hatte verhaften lassen – und da versprach er mir, als ich misstrauisch wurde, dass ich diesmal, wenn ich wieder nachhause käme, nicht nach versteckten Hinweisen suchen müsse...!  
  
Er hatte nämlich nicht vorgehabt, mir welche zu hinterlassen!  
  
Okay, die Sache war schon anders gewesen: Mycroft hatte ihn da zu was überredet, was sich als viel riskanter herausgestellt hatte, als Mr Secret Service gedacht hätte. Im Grunde hatte er sich damals genauso blamiert wie ich.  
  
Ich versuchte, den Kopf frei zu kriegen...  
  
  
  
„Oh, schau mal, Sally! Wer da ganz alleine sooo weit weg von zu Hause ist!“  
  
ANDERSON!  
  
Mir sträubten sich die Nackenhaare! Dieses mitleidige Säuseln klang, als wäre ich im besten Fall ein Rehpinscher und mindestens 50 Meilen von der Baker Street entfernt.  
  
„Und selbst wenn Sie recht hätten, damit, wie Sie uns beide sehen: Wer im Glashaus sitzt – Sie wissen schon: Sind denn Ihre Beziehungen so vorzeigbar?“ fragte ich bissig. „Donovan? Sie können doch mit diesem Kompromiss, mit dieser Position innerhalb Dieses Verhältnisses unmöglich auch nur zufrieden sein...“  
  
„Oh, du, ich glaub, der Kleine braucht 'nen Maulkorb!“ jauchzte Donovan überrascht.  
  
„Ich sollte den Hundefänger rufen...“  
  
„Oder gleich den Seuchenschutz. Ich glaube, er zeigt Anzeichen von Tollwut...“  
  
„Es ist sträflich leichtsinnig, so wenig Ahnung von Tollwut zu haben: Recherchieren Sie mal!“ schoss ich zurück.  
  
„Ja, schaun wir doch erst mal nach, ob der Freak nicht schon Zettel an die Bäume gehängt hat!“  
  
„Sie beide sind der reinste Kindergarten“, erklärte ich herablassend.  
  
  
Ich hätte sie mit dem Handy aufnehmen und es Greg schicken sollen..., dachte ich.  
  
...nächstes Mal vielleicht...  
  
Da ich meinen Kaffee sowieso fertig hatte, gab es keinen Grund zu bleiben. Also setzte ich meine Einkäufe fort und besorgte zuletzt doch noch Bier und Wein – nicht dass dieser Tag damit endete, dass ich die zweite Hälfte der Grappa auch noch vernichtete...  
  
  
Es war schon höchste Zeit für den Tee, als ich wieder in der Baker Street eintrudelte.  
  
Kein Sherlock...  
  
Irritiert wurde mir bewusst, dass mich das irgendwie ein wenig enttäuschte. Doch dann sah ich einen großen, flachen Karton unter dem Schreibtisch stehen: Ein MacBook Pro mit 17 inch-Display. Er war also zumindest inzwischen mal hier gewesen, um seinen neuen Laptop hier abzuladen.  
Vielleicht auch, um zu sehen, ob ich schon wieder zurück war...?  
  
Ich setzte Teewasser auf und ging rasch meine Klamotten oben abstellen.  
  
Überrascht blieb ich stehen. Das Sonnenlicht fiel auf den falschen Vermeer. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen... Gleich kamen die Erinnerungen hoch – weniger an den nervenaufreibenden Countdown des kleinen Jungen auf dem pinkfarbenen Handy im Museum, als an den herzzerreißenden Entschluss Sherlocks, seinen Beruf an den Nagel zu hängen...  
  
Wie hatte mich das damals erschüttert und wie glücklich war ich gewesen, als er diese Krise überwunden hatte...!  
  
ES DARF SO NICHT ENDEN! beschwor mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
„Es kann so nicht weiter gehen!“ widersprach ich. Doch es klang defensiv und hilflos.  
Dann riss ich mich zusammen und begann, meine Einkäufe wegzuräumen.  
Bis mir einfiel, dass doch unten das Wasser kochen musste...  
Kurz darauf saß ich bei meinem verspäteten Tee und starrte durch ein Fernsehprogramm, das mir sowas von am A**** vorbei ging... Ich war beinahe in einer Trance vor lauter Stumpfsinn...  
Es war erholsam.  
  
Ein komischer Jingle...passte nicht zur Sendung...  
  
…Moment...das ist das iPhone! Er hat das iPhone hier gelassen? Damit Mycroft nicht weiß, wo er ist?!  
  
Es war, als hätte mein Herz schon auf dem Startblock gestanden – bereit, los zu sprinten. Und eben war der Startschuss gefallen.  
  
Nein. Nein, nicht schon wieder! Das muss aufhören!  
  
Wenn ich jetzt rangehe, geht das wieder alles von vorne los!  
  
Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Da klingelt einfach bloß ein Handy und ich drehe komplett durch!  
  
Du gehst da jetzt nicht dran!  
  
Ich zwinge mich, ruhig weiterzuatmen...  
Endlich hört das Klingeln auf.  
  
  
Vielleicht hat es ja gar nichts zu bedeuten – er will bloß einfach nicht ständig kontrolliert, gestalkt werden...  
  
Vielleicht hat er sich schon das neue iPhone zugelegt?  
Aber natürlich! Er hatte doch sowieso den Chip ausgetauscht gehabt. Er hatte sein Black-Berry mit gehabt, aber nicht die SIM-Karte...  
  
Nein, ich werde ihn jetzt nicht anrufen...!!!  
  
  
Schließlich – wenn auch mit viel Mühe – gewann ich den inneren Kampf und schaffte es, wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden.  
Und das, OHNE an das iPhone zu gehen, oder zu versuchen, Sherlock zu kontaktieren...  
  
  
Doch dann klingelte mein Nokia.  
  
Mycroft...!  
  
Er hatte sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit ziemlich genau ausrechnen können, dass Sherlock mal wieder etwas Hochriskantes geplant hatte; erst recht, nachdem der Detektiv zugegeben hatte, dass unser Klient der Captain war.  
(Ob er auf die Finte mit dem Pokerspieler jemals reingefallen war?)  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto blöder kam ich mir vor, dass ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen war, dass wir auch Charles' Evakuierung hätten sicherstellen müssen!  
Ich knurrte leise und riss mich zusammen...   
  
„Watson?“ ging ich ran, als hätte ich keinen Schimmer, wer mich jetzt anrufen könnte.  
  
„Wenn Sie wirklich in der 221b Baker Street sind, wieso gehen Sie dann nicht an Sherlocks Telefon?“ regte er sich auf.  
  
„Ehm..., weil es SEIN Telefon ist, möglicherweise?“ erklärte ich unschuldig.  
  
„Werden Sie nicht albern, Captain.“  
  
„Nein, nein, da gebe ich mir alle Mühe“, versicherte ich sarkastisch. „Ihr Bruder hat sich einen neuen Laptop gekauft und – nein, ich sage Ihnen jetzt nicht den Geräteschlüssel – und danach ist er erneut aufgebrochen. Ich habe den Tag ähnlich verbracht. Und das ist bereits viel mehr, als Sie zu interessieren hat. Haben Sie Sonntags nichts besseres zu tun?“  
  
„Wenn Sie Verhöre dazurechnen...!“  
  
„Tja, Augen auf bei der Berufswahl“, spottete ich grinsend.  
  
„Schon gut, John,...das mit der Leichenhalle hätte ich mir verkneifen sollen“, lenkte Mycroft unerwartet ein. „ – aber es bot sich so an und ich war wütend, weil es für ihn so verdammt gefährlich war...!“ Er hoffte auf eine verständnisvolle Bemerkung von mir, doch ich schwieg. „ – Okay...!“ seufzte er. „Wie geht’s ihm? Hat er etwas gegessen inzwischen? Hat er geschlafen?“  
  
Jetzt war ich irritiert. Machte er das nur, damit ich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam – oder gab es doch einen konkreten Grund...?  
„Wir hatten gestern Dinner bei Mrs Hudson. Und als ich heute morgen runterkam, schlief er noch. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen“, gab ich wahrheitsgemäß Auskunft.  
Mycroft schwieg..., aber er schien mir nicht zufrieden.  
  
„Sonst noch etwas?“ fragte ich leicht ungeduldig.  
  
Und dann konnte ich förmlich hören, wie er herumdruckste – oder war das meine Fantasie...?  
„Ich...ich würde nur gerne wissen..., ob Sie noch ...noch an Bord sind, Captain...“  
  
Das war's!  
Ich legte einfach auf.  
  
Wie, zur Hölle, kam er darauf, mich das zu fragen?! Er wäre doch der Letzte, den Sherlock um Rat fragen würde – mal abgesehen davon, dass er niemanden um Rat fragen würde, abgesehen von irgendwelchen Fachidioten auf Gebieten, die ihn nicht interessierten, die aber plötzlich in einem Fall eine Rolle spielten...wie bei Raz damals... Aber Mycroft?  
Und dann auch noch...  
  
Nein....!  
  
Der Gedanke, der sich mir nun aufdrängte, war entsetzlich...  
Nein, das würde Sherlock nicht tun! Er würde doch Mycroft nicht dazu bringen, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, seinen großen Bruder in dem bestärken, was er seit vier Monaten versuchte, weil er mich als..., als was? ...als Mitbewohner behalten wollte?  
  
Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn! Quatsch! beteuerte ich mir selbst.  
  
Aber wieso wusste er Bescheid? Oder war das ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen?  
  
...was, wenn sie mich nun wirklich gemeinsam manipulierten?!   
Aber..., dazu war ich doch überhaupt nicht wichtig genug!   
Oder war das eine Masche, mich rauszuekeln?  
Nein, auch das ergab wirklich wenig Sinn, oder?  
Psychospielchen...?  
Bei Mycroft ja, aber....  
  
Nein, nein, vergiss das ganz schnell wieder!   
Ja, der Kopf im Kühlschrank damals sollte mich wirklich aus dem Haus treiben, weil Sherlock eine Ankündigung von Moriarty hatte, dass an diesem Abend etwas geschehen würde.  
Und er hatte das alleine genießen wollen..., ohne meine...störenden Skrupel...  
Aber das...! Nein, das würde er nicht tun...  
...'normale Paranoia'..., ja, das trifft es wohl...! Mach dich nicht lächerlich!  
  
Fast hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen meiner Verdächtigungen..., aber hatte sich das Sherlock nicht selbst zuzuschreiben?!  
Ich versuchte, mich wieder auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren...  
Aber dann fiel mir etwas ein...  
Ein bestimmter Alleingang meines schrecklichen Mitbewohners. Einer, der hätte komisch sein können, wenn er nicht auch ziemlich riskant gewesen wäre: Nämlich als er diesen Typen verfolgt hatte, der im Tesco Milchpulver en gros gekauft hatte...  
  
Gooott, da war ich total fertig gewesen...  
  
Und erst recht, als ich wusste, dass er okay und verhaftet worden war...  
Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass er merkte, wie sehr mir diese Aktion zugesetzt hatte. Ich war ja noch recht angeschlagen gewesen von der vergifteten Pasta und den Folgen...  
Und wer mir damals geholfen hatte, war ausgerechnet Harry! Sie hatte mir einen Link geschickt: <http://www.simonscat.com/> *  
Da hatte ich seither nicht mehr reingeschaut, vielleicht würde mir das nun wieder helfen, etwas runterzukommen...  
  
  
Es ist bestimmt alles okay.  
Er ist einfach froh, wieder in London zu sein. Vielleicht sucht er Melissa und Konsorten auf, um zu sehen, was es Neues gibt im Revier...  
Wer weiß... Vielleicht ist er sogar bei Molly, 'ne Leiche auseinandernehmen...  
Na, das eher nicht, es ist ja Sonntag...  
  
Wie auch immer:  
Schließlich bin ich es gewesen, der signalisiert hat, dass ich Zeit, dass ich Abstand brauche...  
  
Ja, er ist erwachsen – und auch wenn er nicht in Afghanistan war, er hat schon so einiges gemeistert...aber er kann eben auch so verdammt waghalsig sein...  
  
  
Es wurde später und später. Kurz nach Acht, machte ich mir dann doch ein langweiliges Sandwich und vertilgte es lustlos...  
  
  
Als ich endlich die Haustür und dann Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, war es fast Neun. Rasch griff ich nach der nagelneuen Juni-Ausgabe der medizinischen Fachzeitschrift, die ich mir aus einer Laune heraus besorgt hatte, und schlug sie irgendwo auf.  
   
  
"John."  
Es klingt mal wieder wie eine Feststellung.  
Aber vielleicht auch ein wenig erleichtert.  
  
Er ist in der Tür stehen geblieben und mustert mich, versucht meine Stimmung einzuschätzen. Dank Mr Tofield und seinem nervtötenden Kater bin ich inzwischen wieder recht aufgeräumt. Doch das ändert nichts an unserem Problem.   
Nichts Grundlegendes.  
  
"...wir könnten Essen gehen, wenn du magst...", beginnt er unsicher.  
  
Will ich das? Eigentlich nicht.  
  
  
Ich könnte, jetzt sagen, dass ich schon gegessen habe, aber es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit gewesen und davor hatte ich seit dem Frühstück nur zwei Kaffee...  
 Aber, wenn ich jetzt sagte, ich hätte keinen Appetit und sei müde, dann wäre ich wieder das angeschlagene Weichei...  
  
...und er hatte womöglich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.  
  
...naja: Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit!  
  
...ach, Scheiße...!  
  
  
"Meinetwegen. Egal. Entscheide du...", antworte ich also ohne Begeisterung.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet. Dann komm..."  
  
  
Sherlock schleifte mich in ein Indisches Restaurant, das mehr ein Hindutempel für Touristen zu sein schien, so überladen mit vielarmigen Götterstatuen war es. Er versuchte, nett und höflich zu sein, deduzierte niemanden, erkundigte sich nach meinem Tagesablauf und schwärmte ein wenig von seinem neuen Laptop.  
Es war befremdlich.  
  
"Ach, ja, denk daran, deine Quittungen aufzuheben. Ersetzt dir alles die Firma", sagte er irgendwann gegen Ende unseres Hauptgangs.  
Ich korrigiere mich: Es war beängstigend.  
  
"Die Firma? Haben wir denn soetwas wie ein...Betriebskapital?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
  
"Sozusagen. Die Firma bin schließlich ich..."  
  
"Ah, so..., natürlich...", gab ich grinsend zurück.  
  
"Wieviel hast du also ausgegeben?"  
  
"Da müsste ich nachsehen..."  
Das war wirklich seltsam. Ich kramte in meiner Brieftasche.  
  
"So...270..., naja, es war auch ein Paar Schuhe dabei...", gab ich Auskunft.  
  
"Ach, du kleiner Schotte.  
Und?  
Hattest du denn noch keine Lust, sie anzurufen?"  
  
„Was?“ schnappte ich verdattert.  
  
„Die Nummer, die dir die Verkäuferin in der Uniqlo-Filiale heimlich auf dem Kassenzettel notiert hat...“  
  
„Woher...?“, knurrte ich verdattert.  
  
"Ach, bitte, John, das ist doch offensichtlich! Du hättest die Nummer gleich in deinem Handy gespeichert. Jede Frau hätte eine bessere Möglichkeit gefunden, um eine Notiz zu machen, also war es ihr wichtig, dass du diese Nummer mit dem Laden in Verbindung bringst. Ergo: Sie arbeitet dort, hat dir ihre Nummer untergeschoben - hätte sie einen x-beliebigen Zettel, ja sogar eine Visitenkarte verwendet, hättest du vielleicht keinen Schimmer gehabt, von wem das kommen könnte. Womöglich hättest du es noch für ein Versehen gehalten."  
  
"Hm, jetzt, wo du's sagst...", brummte ich.  
  
  
Er lächelte nur und verriet er mir dann, dass er bei Molly reingeschaut habe, aber sie hätte nichts interessantes gehabt und im Übrigens sei das ja kein Thema bei Tisch.  
  
"Ja, ich habe heute morgen eine Mail von ihr vorgefunden", stimmte ich zu. "Sie hatte letzte Woche Nachtschicht. Mir war nicht klar, dass sie heute Dienst macht."  
  
"Es ist wohl zu viel Arbeit liegen geblieben letzte Woche..."  
  
"Tja, es ist ein Nachteil, wenn man Arbeit hat, die nicht weglaufen kann...", witzelte ich - wenig geschmackvoll - und entlockte Sherlock damit ein kleines schräges Grinsen.  
  
"Sie hat gefragt, ob du krank oder verletzt bist..."  
  
"Dann sollte ich die Mail wohl mal beantworten", stellte ich fest und dachte an Mikes Idee einer "Erste-100-Tage-Bilanz".  
  
„Vielleicht kommst du ja das nächste Mal einfach mit...“, schlug er ungewohnt vage vor.  
  
  
Versuchst du wieder, mich mit Molly zusammenzubringen? Ach, Sherlock, das hat doch keinen Sinn...! Aber anscheinend ist ihm der Gedanke, ich wäre mit Molly zusammen, sympathisch: Sie würde ihn nicht mehr so nerven, aber noch zur Verfügung stehen und mich ihm nicht abspenstig machen. So denkt er sich das wohl...  
  
  
"Naja, mal sehen...", wehrte ich mich lahm.  
  
  
  
  
"Was hältst du davon, morgen pokern zu gehen?"  
  
"Was?" schnappte ich überrascht.  
  
"Naja, irgendetwas musste ich doch googlen, als ich Laptops durchprobiert habe", erklärte er entschuldigend. "Unter anderem habe ich nachgesehen, wo man in London pokern kann. Es gibt da wirklich so einige Möglichkeiten**."  
  
"Sherlock, ich habe nicht vor, um Geld zu pokern!" knurrte ich mit gesenkter Stimme.  
  
"Komm schon! Wenigstens das, was von deinem Gewinn noch übrig ist, könntest du investieren."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Gut, du musst ja nicht gleich Turniere mit mehreren Tausend Pfund Buy-In spielen. Es gibt einige Pubs, wo du mit Fünf Pfund dabei bist."   
  
"Ich habe sehr tight gespielt und hatte ein paar mal Glück, das ist alles."  
  
"Stimmt ja nicht, du hast auch geblufft. Reizt es dich nicht, diese ...Begabung...zu kultivieren?"  
  
"Was...was soll das, hast du einen Pokerfall?!"  
  
"Ach, was! Ich habe überhaupt keinen Fall!" langsam wurde er ärgerlich, aber er fing sich wieder. "Ich dachte...einfach..., okay, vergiss es..."  
  
"Ah. Die furcheinflößende, drohende Langeweile...", zog ich ihn schmunzelnd auf.  
  
  
Doch ab diesem Moment sagte Sherlock kein Wort mehr. Und obwohl er sich bisher formvollendet benommen hatte, saß er nun nur noch mit ineinandergeschlagenen Armen da und schob nicht mal sein Besteck in die "Vier-Uhr-Zwanzig-Stellung", obwohl er seinen Teller nicht mehr anrührte.  
  
Leise seufzend beendete ich meine Mahlzeit.  
Nachdem der Kellner ein paar Mal an uns vorbei gelaufen war, schob ich verstohlen Sherlocks Besteck zusammen...  
Erst als ich Anstalten machte, zu zahlen, kam wieder Leben in ihn und er übernahm die Rechnung.  
   
  
Stumm traten wir den Heimweg an.  
  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, direkt nach unserem Dinner mit meinem Laptop nach oben zu verschwinden, aber in dieser Stimmung wollte ich Sherlock nun doch nicht in die Nacht entlassen...  
  
"Tee, Sherlock?" fragte ich, als wir im ersten Stock angekommen waren.  
  
"Wenn du dir ohnehin einen machst...", lautete die ungewohnte Antwort. Er hockte sich aufs Sofa und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände, als sei sein Mindpalace kein virtuelles Luftschloss, sondern aus massivem Material... Ich setzte das Wasser auf und räumte Labtop und Fachzeitschrift auf meine Seite des Schreibtischs.  
  
  
Er schien mir wirklich niedergeschlagen. Aber ich wollte mich jetzt nicht einwickeln lassen!  
Doch irgendetwas müsste ich sagen, etwas...ach, ich weiß auch nicht...!  
  
  
  
Das Schweigen ist drückend.  
Doch auch die alberne Regel 'Wer zuerst redet, hat verloren', schwebt über der Szenerie.  
  
Er nimmt den Tee entgegen. Wortlos – nur mit einem leichten Nicken..., starrt dann trübsinnig in seinen Henkelbecher.  
  
Also schön...  
  
„Was...sollte das mit dem Poker, vorhin...“, frage ich schließlich, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.  
  
„Ach, das...“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich dachte, es würde dir Spaß machen, wenn du erst einmal über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist...“  
  
„Das war zur Tarnung, Sherlock. Ja, es könnte ganz witzig sein mit Fünf Pfund oder Zehn...aber was ist, wenn ich verliere? Kaufe ich nach? Und wie oft? Und wenn ich gewinne, lassen die anderen mich gehen, oder heißt es: Hiergeblieben: wir wollen eine Revanche!  
Oder würde ich dann doch mehr wollen...  
Ja, ich hätte auch das zehnfache ausgeben können für Kleidung, aber...  
Das war früher nie so...  
Und ich will mir das gar nicht erst angewöhnen...  
Naja, und...Harry kann die Finger nicht vom Alkohol lassen... Ich ...naja, ich vertrage so einiges... Das...ist zumindest ein Grund, wieso ich auch zur Risikogruppe  zähle. Dass ich Arzt bin, diszipliniert, eigentlich zu vernünftig..., das bedeutet nicht so viel...  
Aber, vielleicht neige ich ja auch zu Spielsucht... Nur, wenn ich's wüsste, wär's zu spät...“  
  
Er nickt bedächtig.  
  
„Oh..., Sorry....“  
  
„Nein! Schon gut. Es war nett gemeint...“  
  
  
  
„Ich dachte einfach..., das könnte etwas sein, was wir...zusammen unternehmen können...“, gestand er ganz leise. Dann widmete er sich seinen Tee. Umschloss den Becher mit beiden Händen, trank bedächtig, doch in langen Zügen, als brauchte er ihn wirklich, um sich aufzuwärmen, als schätzte er ihn wie eine seltene Kostbarkeit...  
  
  
Ich war sprachlos. Wie sollte ich darauf bloß reagieren?  
Nervös suchte ich nach einer irgendwie...tröstlichen Antwort...  
  
  
„Weißt du..., wenn ich Tee mache, wird er meistens ungenießbar...", gab Sherlock zu. "Ich habe immer noch etwas anderes im Kopf, was mich total ablenkt..., dann vergesse ihn und er zieht natürlich viel zu lange...“  
Er stellte den Becher ab und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus.  
  
  
Für so was gibt’s Küchenwecker, dachte ich... Aber das wäre jetzt nicht hilfreich gewesen...   
  
  
  
Ein 'Pling' kam vom Sofa.   
  
Time out. Vorbei. Diese Gelegenheit hatte ich verpasst.  
  
Sherlock knurrte, kramte sein neues iPhone hervor, las und ließ dann den Arm mit dem Handy herabfallen, als sei plötzlich alles Leben daraus gewichen.  
Er stöhnte theatralisch.  
  
"Mycroft", stellte ich fest. "Er hat es auf dem iPhone versucht, das er dir geschenkt hat. Danach hat er mich angerufen."  
  
"Er hat beobachtet, dass wir getrennt unterwegs waren und verlangt zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat...  
Was, denkst DU, soll ich ihm schreiben?" fragte er und wandte mir sein Gesicht zu. Sein Blick war durchdringend und düster.  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht...ich denke darüber nach...", gab ich ernsthaft zur Antwort. "Gute Nacht, Sherlock..."  
Der Moment schien mir passend, um aufzubrechen, doch war es nicht eine feige Flucht?  
  
„Warte! – Bitte, warte...“ Kerzengerade saß er da, bereit aufzuspringen, dabei hatte ich mich noch nicht mal erhoben.  
  
„Okay...“, sagte ich, erstaunt über seine Intervention. So überrumpelt – aber höflich, nicht forsch wie sonst...   
  
„Bitte..., du hast gesagt, du überlegst noch... Könntest du – es – ich weiß nicht...ehm....“ Er schluckte. „ich meine: Könntest du das...geheim halten, bis du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen bist? Und..., solltest du mir... – Also, falls du dann doch feststellst, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist, dann musst du ja vielleicht nicht erwähnen, dass...  
Ach, vergiss es.  
Nicht so wichtig...“, schloss er äußerst unbehaglich.  
  
„Also, ich habe Mycroft nichts gesagt und auch Mrs Hudson nicht“, erklärte ich knapp. „Und ich hab mir auch schon überlegt, was zu posten, das danach klingt, als sei alles..., alles, wie bisher...“  
  
„Danke, John...“, murmelte er gepresst. „Mehr kann ich wohl nicht verlangen... – ich geh, dann mal ins Bett, ich bin müde...“      
  
„Okay. Schlaf gut, Sherlock...“  
  
Er schlich durch die Küche davon...  
  
Bedrückt sah ich ihm nach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kap. 130
> 
> ** http://www.londonpokerguide.com/


	114. From Dog to Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir kommen an den 30. Mai - mal wieder ein klitzekleines Filmfitzelchen, also.
> 
> (Wenn Film und Blog mal wieder nicht so ganz zueinander passen wollen:
> 
> SHERLOCK: What are you typing?  
> JOHN: Blog.  
> SHERLOCK: About?  
> JOHN: Us.  
> SHERLOCK: You mean me.  
> JOHN: Why?  
> SHERLOCK: Well, you’re typing a lot.  
> (The doorbell rings.)  
> SHERLOCK: Right then. So, what have we got?  
> (Btw: Anschließend Überblendung - Johns Kleidung ändert sich! dann erst erscheint aus dem Nichts, der Erste der potentiellen Klienten - der ist es also nicht, der zuvor geklingelt hat!)
> 
>  
> 
> 30th May
> 
> Life Goes On
> 
> Time to write up a few notes. I'm going to tell you about a couple of the smaller cases we've been involved in. What really happened on the Tilly Briggs pleasure cruise. Then there was that really odd case with the melting laptop and the time Sherlock stole a bus.  
> Just another typical week at 221B Baker Street!
> 
> (Das würde Sherlock wohl kaum als "viel" bezeichnen...)
> 
>  
> 
> (Ich hab nicht genau den Text des deutschen Dialogs genommen - und den Blog kann ich auf dem Bildschirm sowieso fast nicht lesen...)

  
  
  
  
  
Er überlistete mich mal wieder mit falschen Versprechungen - und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Super.  
  
Nein, wirklich. Ich kaufte ihm ab, dass ihn die Situation belastete und ratlos machte. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er sein Vergehen einsah - er bedauerte die Folgen.  
  
Ja, die Vereinbarung, dass jeder, falls wir getrennt würden und einander per Handy nicht erreichen konnten, nicht nach dem anderen suchen, sondern allein von Bord gehen sollte, war unter den gegebenen Umständen ja vernünftig gewesen - schließlich hatte sich ja auch die Crew alle Mühe gegeben, uns vollständig und heil in Sicherheit zu bringen - aber das...! Das konnte ich ihm nicht schon wieder durchgehen lassen...  
  
Doch allem Anschein nach, litt jetzt auch er. Das hätte eigentlich ein begrüßenswertes Symptom sein sollen, aber nun tat es mir Leid.  
ER tat mir Leid...  
  
Seine letzte Bitte an diesem Abend hatte mich mehr als nur überrascht. Aber wenn ich nun darüber nachdachte, dann ähnelte das seiner stummen, resignierten Reaktion von damals, als er mich Wilks als seinen Freund vorgestellt - und ich ihn umgehend und vehement verbessert hatte... Dass die Leute uns für ein Paar hielten, machte ihm nichts aus - es freute ihn sogar irgendwie. Aber dass es zwischen uns Probleme geben sollte, die das ganze Arrangement grundlegend infrage stellen konnten, erschreckte ihn. Wenn nicht mal ich es auf Dauer mit ihm aushielt, wäre seine totale soziale Inkompetenz mal wieder bewiesen. Das Image des genialen Soziopathen, der alleine ist, weil er es mit keinem von den Idioten um ihn herum aushält, ist für die "Idioten" eben nur die total verschobene Selbstwahrnehmung des egomanischen Sozialkrüppels, den keiner ertragen kann. Saure Trauben. Aber die Wahrheit liegt irgendwo dazwischen.  
  
Er hatte vorgestern Morgen - obwohl uns in der Toilette niemand hatte zusehen können - keinerlei Verachtung gezeigt, als ich zusammengeklappt war. Im Gegenteil.  
Er war wohl die meiste Zeit seines Lebens einsam gewesen, hatte vieles auf sich gestellt durchmachen müssen, aber er hatte doch auch Unterstützung erhalten - sicher nicht in allen, aber doch in einigen Krisen, von Mycroft, von Mag, von Lestrade...womöglich von Mrs Hudson und auch von mir...  
Aber das war doch genau der Punkt: Er konnte meinen Beistand nicht einfach an- und ausknipsen, wie es ihm gerade passte!  
  
Das Bild, das mir da in den Sinn gekommen war, brachte mich selbst ins Schleudern... Tat ich ihm Unrecht mit meiner Sichtweise? War ich es, der umdenken musste, der lernen musste, damit klar zukommen, dass der Meisterdetektiv  Alleingänge unternahm - und zwar so, dass er sich künftig nicht mehr gezwungen sähe, mich auszutricksen?  
  
  
Ich wusste, du würdest kommen, hatte er nach unserem ersten Fall behauptet.   
Manchmal hatte er mich dabei haben wollen, obwohl ich was anderes vorhatte, einige Male war ich angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass er mich mitnahm.  
  
Ich brauche einen Assistenten, hatte er Lestrade erklärt - und Anderson kam dafür nicht infrage...  
'Kollege', 'er gehört zu mir', 'Freund'... Er hatte mich nie als 'Assistenten' eingeführt.  
...was mich nicht gestört hätte, es wäre durchaus angemessen gewesen, auch wenn ich ein wenig älter war und über offiziell anerkannte Titel und Dienstgrade verfügte, als Detektiv war ich ein Stümper.  
Sogar 'Lehrling' wäre genau genommen angemessen gewesen auch wenn mir das dann sicher doch etwas unangenehm gewesen wäre...  
  
Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr meine Gedanken nun wieder um unsere allerersten gemeinsamen Erlebnisse kreisten. Vielleicht auch ein Symptom dafür, wie existentiell unser Problem war - mein Problem? Sein Fehler? Mein Fehler...?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, mein Junge. Sitz. Platz! Brav! Guter Hund. Du wartest hier schön auf Herrchen. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Du kennst das ja....", sagt Sherlock mit freundlichem Brummen und bindet meine Leine lächelnd an einen Laternenpfahl, beugt sich zu mir herunter, krault mich hinter den Ohren und tätschelt mir den Kopf.  
  
"Yap!" stimme ich zu. Völlig zufrieden und einverstanden mit dem, was er sagt.  
  
Das war mein Herrchen. Das beste Herrchen der Welt. Der kam immer wieder, der sorgte für mich. Okay, manchmal musste ich ihn erinnern, dass ich Hunger hatte und unsere Spaziergänge waren...sagen wir mal...recht unregelmäßig... Aber das war nicht böse gemeint, das war eben mein Sherlock.  
Und wenn er mich einmal anleinte und für kurze Zeit alleine ließ, dann ging das eben nicht anders. Es gibt eben Häuser und Orte, wo Hunde nicht hinein dürfen.  
  
Am Liebsten warte ich natürlich vor der Metzgerei: Da riecht es einfach schlaraffig gut und hinterher bekomme ich einen Wurstzipfel!  
  
Das Haus, in dem Herrchen jetzt verschwindet ist ganz normal. Nur dass es so schneeweiß angestrichen ist - ganz sauber, wie frischgewaschenes Bettzeug...  
  
Brav sitze ich auf dem Gehsteig und wedele ein wenig - was soll ich auch sonst anfangen? - meine Rute klopft dabei freilich auf den Boden.  
  
Aber dann höre ich plötzlich ein bedrohliches Knacken und metallisches Ächzen! Das Dach des Hauses klappt auf, es fügt sich an die Vorderfront. Auf den jetzt horizontal liegenden Giebeln wachsen weitere Stockwerke in die Höhe.  
  
Was passiert da? Mein Herrchen ist da drin, da kann sich doch das Haus nicht einfach so umbauen!?  
Entsetzt springe ich auf und renne auf kurzen Stummelbeinchen auf das unheimliche, böse Haus zu - aber mein Halsband hält mich grob zurück. Ich kläffe - völlig außer mir, merke kaum, wie mich das Leder würgt, doch ich komme kein Inch weiter.  
  
Panik! Ich jaule, schreie...!  
  
Das Haus ist jetzt riesig! Hoch und lang! So etwas habe ich schon einmal gesehen! Das ist ein großes weißes Schiff!  
  
Und plötzlich fährt es davon...ja, ich bin auf einmal am Wasser...am Meer...  
  
...und das Schiff sticht in See...  
  
Aber da! Da oben steht er doch in seinem langen Mantel! Mein Herrchen!  
  
Na, also! Freudig springe ich herum, japse, kläffe, wedle mit dem Schwanz...  
  
Doch er winkt nur. Lächelt...aber auf eine verächtliche Art...Dann dreht er sich um und geht ungerührt weg.  
  
Und das Schiff verschwindet mit ihm einfach in der Ferne!  
  
Ich fasse es nicht...! Aber das war doch MEIN Herrchen...?  
  
  
Völlig außer Atem stehe ich da auf zitternden Beinchen, hechle, winsle...bleibe allein zurück.  
  
  
"Schau mal. Das ist doch wieder typisch. Wenn dann die Urlaubszeit kommt, werden die armen Viecher einfach ausgesetzt", sagt eine hübsche junge Farbige in Schaftstiefeln. Doch der Typ, den sie bei sich hat, gefällt mir gar nicht! Ich möchte knurren, ihm die Zähne zeigen! Vielleicht mehr! Nein, ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht!  Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
"Den will bestimmt keiner aufnehmen. Sieh ihn dir an, der ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und er hinkt auch noch...", befand ihr braunhaariger Begleiter kalt. "Geh nicht so nah ran, Sally, ich glaube, der beißt..."  
  
OH, WIE RRRRECHT DU HAST...!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dann liege ich in meinem Bett und ringe fassungslos nach Luft. Das war der absolut irrste und demütigendste Traum, den ich je hatte! Ich bin noch völlig entsetzt über das, was sich mein Unterbewusstsein da zusammengezimmert hat! Das ist ja ...so...ekelhaft! Ich finde keine Worte!  
  
Oh, Scheiße, wie soll ich diese Bilder je wieder aus meinem Kopf kriegen?!  
  
Mir ist fast schon wieder schlecht von dieser scheußlichen Geschichte...  
Hätte ich gestern auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken - ich schätze jetzt wäre ich kuriert!  
  
  
Es ist kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens und schon sehr hell...ich musste über drei Stunden gebraucht haben, bis ich endlich eingeschlafen war.... Hab' ungefähr vier Stunden Schlaf abbekommen...  
und dann DAS...!  
  
Nach dem Fiasko gestern Abend hatte ich mich gegen Halbzwölf zurückgezogen. Ohne Laptop. Es war mir falsch vorgekommen, mich mit dem Internet abzulenken, nachdem ich Sherlock in dieser beklagenswerten Gemütsverfassung zurückgelassen hatte.  
Doch wozu hatten meine Überlegungen geführt...?!  
  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, krieche ich aus dem Bett, wickle mich in meinen Bademantel und wanke noch immer noch etwas verstört nach unten...  
Alles ist still. Fröstelnd koche ich mir einen Tee.  
  
  
Weißt du..., wenn ich Tee mache, wird er meistens ungenießbar..., hatte mir Sherlock gestanden...  
Ja, das passte. Es war natürlich langweilig, drei Minuten abzuwarten oder einem Rührei beim Garen zuzusehen, oder etwas ständig umzurühren, wenn man stattdessen ein spannendes Experiment machen, oder sich in einen Kriminalfall vertiefen konnte...  
Ich ertappte mich bei einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
Einen Schuss Milch in den Tee...  
  
In die graue Decke gewickelt kauere ich mich aufs Sofa. Ich fühle mich müde und noch ein wenig schwach. ...vorgestern morgen bin ich benommen und mit Kopfschmerzen durch diese fremde Kaserne geirrt...  
Ein Schauer überläuft mich, als ich noch einmal die Erleichterung und die Fassungslosigkeit durchlebe, die mich überfallen hatten, wie er da plötzlich unversehrt vor mir stand...  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
Und wenn ich es dabei einfach hätte bewenden lassen? Bei der Erleichterung, bei der Dankbarkeit, dass ihm nichts geschehen war...?  
  
Aber das konnte ich nicht.  
Und vor allem: Das hatte ich nun mal nicht getan.  
     
Und aus einem Datum, das ich zuerst im Überschwang hatte zu einem Feiertag erklären wollen, war der Beginn einer Krise geworden.  
Was für ein Dilemma...  
  
Seine verletzlichen Blicke gestern Abend, sein verunsichertes Gestammel.  
Du, Idiot, ich will dich doch gar nicht alleinlassen.  
Genau das ist doch mein Problem.  
Kapierst du das denn nicht?  
  
Schließlich kuschelte ich mich schläfrig auf das Sofa und döste bald nochmal ein.  
  
  
  
Viertel nach Acht.  
  
Immer noch alles ruhig. Nur die Geräusche von der Straße sind angeschwollen. Ich strecke mich langsam. Dann schlurfe ich in die Küche, setze Kaffee auf und gehe nach oben, um mich fertig zu machen.  
Graues Hemd.., habe ich gestern gekauft aus einer tristen Laune heraus... Leider passt es immer noch ganz gut zu meiner Stimmung...  
  
  
Immer noch ist es ganz still in der Wohnung. Vielleicht hat er in der ersten Nacht kaum Ruhe gefunden. Er schien gestern wirklich müde zu sein...  
  
Nachdenklich setze ich mich an meinen Laptop und gehe auf meinen Blog. Unschlüssig öffne ich ein neues Eingabeformular...  
  
„Das Leben geht weiter“, schreibe ich. Und stoppe schon wieder. Dabei habe ich so oft über diese Zeilen nachgedacht. Keiner soll ihnen anmerken, was mit uns gerade los ist...  
  
„Zeit, ein paar Notizen zu machen. Ich werde euch bald über ein paar kleinere Fälle berichten, in die wir verwickelt waren....“  
  
„...verwickelt...?“ Ich bin unsicher. Klingt das, als seien wir mitschuldig?  
  
"...mit denen wir zu tun hatten..." Vielleicht besser. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht...  
  
Aber es ist gut, wenigstens irgendeinen Anfang zu haben.  
  
  
Ich öffne ein neues Dokument in Word und versuche, den Überfall auf die Tilly niederzuschreiben. Nichts von unserem ursprünglichen Auftrag, unserer Tarnung, unserem Streit... Ich bemühe mich, hauptsächlich Sherlocks Formulierungen zu verwenden, die er gebrauchte, als er das Verbrechen vor dem großen Auditorium schilderte. Es soll endlich mal ein Artikel werden, an dem er nichts auszusetzen hat.  
Allein, dass ich ihn überhaupt schreibe, sollte ihn beruhigen...  
  
Dann höre ich, wie sachte die Haustür geht...und ganz leise Schritte auf der Treppe.  
  
Mehr irritiert als erschrocken stehe ich auf und gehe nachsehen.  
  
Und herauf kommt – mein Mitbewohner! Er ist gar nicht hier gewesen! Seine Schritte werden gleich lauter, als er mich sieht.  
  
"Sherlock! Wo kommst du denn jetzt her! Warst du die ganze Nacht aus?" frage ich verblüfft.  
  
"Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich Sie um Ausgang anfragen muss, Captain!" knurrt er.  
  
"Nein! Ist ja gut! Ich dachte bloß, du schläfst noch! – Alles okay?"  
  
"Alles Bestens. Ich hab bloß Melissa aus dem Knast geholt. Jemand hatte ihre Gitarre geklaut und sie ist ihm nachgerannt und hat ihn verprügelt. Es hat nur endlos gedauert, diesen Idioten plausibel zu machen, wer der Dieb und wer der Besitzer ist..."  
  
Er pfeffert die Zeitungen, die er unter den Arm geklemmt heraugebracht hatte, auf den Schreibtisch, entledigt sich des Mantels und des Schals.  
  
"Oh, verstehe..." Ich muss grinsen. ...zumal ich mir sicher bin, dass sie die Gitarre erst vor ein paar Wochen von Sherlock bekommen hat - als kleine Entschädigung, weil sie ihn sofort alarmiert hatte, als mich Bulldogg und sein durchgeknallter kleiner Freund geschnappt hatten... Dieser Umstand ist sicher hilfreich gewesen. Bestimmt hatte der Detektiv beweisen können, dass er das Instrument gekauft hatte...  
  
„Es ist noch Kaffee in der Küche...“, bemerke ich und schreibe unterdessen weiter, denn gerade hatte ich ein Stück O-Ton Sherlock im Ohr, das ich schnell festhalten möchte, ehe ich es wieder vergesse...  
  
Er verschwindet kurz in seinem Zimmer. Als er mit einem Kaffeebecher bewaffnet wieder aufkreuzt, hat er seim Jackett mit einem langen, weinroten Morgenmantel vertauscht, der mir bisher noch nicht untergekommen ist. Ob er sich den gestern zugelegt hat? Bei näherem hinsehen, scheint es mir von der Farbe abgesehen, das exakt selbe Modell zu sein, wie der  
Blaue. Seide, vermute ich...  
Ich will ihm den Artikel über die Tilly Briggs noch nicht zeigen, denn er ist noch total im Rohbau und als ich merke, dass er dabei ist hinter mich zu treten, gehe ich rasch auf den Blog, wo ich bereits den Eintrag begonnen habe...  
Er scheint mir ungewohnt verschwitzt.  
  
„Und darüber, was wirklich auf der Vergnügungsfahrt der Tilly Briggs geschehen ist...“, tippe ich dazu.  
  
Noch recht aufgedreht, wie er ist, blättert er im Stehen durch die Zeitung...  
  
„Was schreibst du?“ fragt er beiläufig.  
  
„Blog“, versetze ich lakonisch.  
  
„Über?“  
  
„Uns...“  
  
„Du meinst MICH."  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Nun, du schreibst eine Menge..."  
  
  
Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Ich habe inzwischen hinzugefügt: "Dann war da noch dieser wirklich befremdliche Fall des schmelzenden Laptops und die Sache, bei der Sherlock - "  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
"Oh, gut... Also, was haben wir hier?" murmelte Sherlock, als er zur Tür ging.  
  
Seltsam! Hatte er jemanden erwartet?  
  
  
Er hat die Tür zum Flur geschlossen. Ich kann nur gedämpfte Stimmen hören, aber nichts verstehen. Nur dass Sherlock genervt klingt, bekomme ich mit.  
  
Türenschlagend kommt er wieder herein.  
  
"Zwangsneurot!" knurrt er.  
  
"Was war denn?"  
  
"Ich soll kontrollieren, wo die sechzehnjährige Tochter hingeht, wenn sie angeblich Querflötenunterricht hat, dort aber gar nicht auftaucht!!" schimpfte er.  
  
"Du hast mit dem Kerl gerechnet?"  
  
"Naja, er hat heute früh seinen jüngeren Bruder aus der Ausnüchterungszelle geholt und bekam mit, was da mit Melissa ablief. Daraufhin hat er mich kurz beiseite genommen und gemeint, er würde gerne in zwei Stunden bei mir reinschauen, weil er einen interessanten Fall für mich hat... Der jüngere Bruder wurde dann gebracht und sagte: 'Ja, ich war besoffen, aber das hab ich bestimmt nicht gemacht!'..."  
  
"Oh, und du hast gedacht, es geht um den Schluckspecht, verstehe..."  
  
Seufzend warf er sich auf das Sofa.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich brauche einen Fall..."  
  
"Du brauchst eine Dusche", rutscht es mir heraus.  
  
Er schnüffelt in seinen Morgenmantel.  
  
"Hm, ja, du hast recht..."  
  
Er schwingt sich auf und latscht mal wieder über den Couchtisch...  
  
  
"...die Sache, bei der Sherlock einen Bus geklaut hat.  
  
Einfach mal wieder eine ganz normale Woche in der 221b Baker Street."  
  
Ich überfliege die Zeilen...mäßig angetan von dem Ergebnis. Aber egal, oder...sollte ich 'Monat' schreiben, statt 'Woche'? Mein letzter Eintrag ist vom 1. Mai gewesen...  
  
Ach, was, das bleibt jetzt so!  
  
Senden.  
  
Zufrieden begebe ich mich in die Küche, um endlich Frühstück zu machen.  
  
  
Als ich gerade alles auf dem Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatte, spazierte Sherlock herein.  
Unter dem offenen roten Morgenmantel splitterfasernackt...abgesehen von einer Duftwolke.  
  
"Für mich nur Kaffee, danke..."  
  
"Nimm wenigstens etwas Toast." Ich platzierte ein paar Löffel Rührei auf einer noch warmen Scheibe und brachte ihm den Teller ans Sofa.  
  
"Also schön...!" seufzte er gnädig, schon wieder sein neues iPhone in der Hand, auf dem er herumtippte. "Ah...", brummte er leise.  
  
"Dein blauer Morgenmantel hat Familienzuwachs bekommen?"  
"Sozusagen. Derek Rose, 290 Pfund", antwortete er nonchalant und simste.  
"Ah. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot...", bemerke ich trocken. Ich hätte einfach nichts sagen sollen. Er war eben Luxus gewohnt, während ich schon mit Qualität mehr als zufrieden war..  
"Hm?"  
"Nichts...", feixte ich.  
  
Mein Laptop gab einen dezenten Alarmton von sich.  
  
"Sag mal, hast du eben meinen Blogeintrag kommentiert?"  
"Du hast es erfasst!"  
"Wieso sagst du's mir nicht einfach."  
"Na, weil es sowieso schon online ist. Ich habe den Bus nicht 'geklaut', wie du dich auszudrücken beliebst."  
"Genau. Viel schlimmer: Du hast ihn entführt. Eine Massenentführung."  
"Du wirst darüber nicht schreiben."  
"Aber jeder wird verstehen, wieso du es gemacht hast!"  
"Sagen wir 'viele'. Aber auch wenn du die Namen änderst und Umstände verschleierst, wird dabei eine fatale Information übrig bleiben."  
"Und die wäre?"  
"Unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen lässt sich Sherlock Holmes zu Straftaten erpressen."  
"Oh", gab ich erschrocken zu. "Du hast recht, das könnte wirklich üble Folgen haben."  
"Und auch das mit dem Laptop. Mal abgesehen davon, dass vielleicht doch herauskäme, um wen es sich gehandelt hat - ich möchte nicht noch mehr alberne kleine Familiendramen dieses Kalibers als 'Fall' angeboten bekommen. Und du möchtest doch sicher auch nicht noch mehr Idioten darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es Slash-Dichtungen im Netz gibt, oder?"  
"Touché..." seufzte ich. "Bleibt also noch die Tilly..."  
"Nur die Version, die ich verwendet habe."  
"Ich schick's dir aufs Handy, wenn ich fertig bin."  
  
Damit machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Als ich nach einer Weile nicht weiter kam, sah ich bei den Kommentaren zu meinem heutigen Eintrag nach.  
  
  
"Ich stahl den Bus nicht. Ich borgte ihn mir aus. Und es sah nicht danach aus, als hätten die Touristen etwas dagegen gehabt.  
Sherlock Holmes 30 May 10:02"    
  
Äh, ja, so kann man das auch sehen...  
  
Ohne so recht darüber nachzudenken, schrieb ich zurück: "Geh und zieh dich an."  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	115. Cruise of Terror

  
  
  
"Geh und zieh dich an."  
  
Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Okay: Wenigstens hatte ich nicht geschrieben: "Zieh dir was an" (was naheliegend gewesen wäre – auch ein Schlafanzug wäre okay gewesen, wo er doch sowieso eine Nachtschicht hinter sich hatte.) oder noch schlimmer: "Mach wenigstens den Morgenrock zu". Trotz allem musste ich grinsen.  
  
"Du solltest dich anziehen, Sherlock. Was soll denn Mrs Hudson, denken, falls sie hier reinschneit", bemerkte ich.  
  
"Dass sie sich vorher anmelden sollte", konterte mein Mitbewohner trocken,  
"dass ich das Gefühl von reiner Seide auf meiner Haut genieße,  
  dass es ihr Problem ist, wenn sie denn eines damit hat,  
  dass es dich nicht stört... – tut es doch nicht, oder?" unterbrach er seine Aufzählung und sah mich geradewegs an. Langsamer fuhr er fort:  
"Es stört dich nur, wenn die Leute denken, dass es dir gefällt..."  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Schnauben und bekam die Kurve zu einer entsprechenden Entgegnung:  
"Dich stört es nicht, wenn die Leute denken, dass du es mir zu gefallen tust?"  
  
Er zog den Morgenmantel um seinen schmalen Körper und band den Gürtel zusammen, dann kam er neben mich und lehnte sich rückwärts an den Tisch.  
"Wegen...wegen der Tarnung bist du aber nicht sauer, oder doch?"  
  
"Nein..., also..., das war okay, weil uns keiner kannte und wir unter falschen Namen da waren. Es hatte seine Vorteile. Aber – nein, deshalb bin ich nicht..." Ich brach ab. Mir war klar geworden: Er hatte sich nicht wirklich vorgetastet! Sein Zögern war nicht echt gewesen. Aber nun war es zu spät.  
"...'sauer' ist nicht das richtige Wort. 'Erbittert' vielleicht, um bei Geschmacksrichtungen zu bleiben. Du hast mich mit einem Versprechen hereingelegt, das keines war, das niemals eines hätte sein sollen, sondern das mir nur etwas vorgaukeln sollte...  
Sherlock... So etwas machen Winkeladvokaten aber keine Kollegen, keine Freunde..."  
  
Er regte sich nicht. Ich hätte denken können, dass es ihn nicht berührte – aber ich sah, wie seine Augen ein wenig größer wurden.  
   
Ich muss raus hier! dachte ich plötzlich nur noch, stand nach links gewendet auf, um ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen und überlegte noch, ob ich direkt an ihm vorbei in den Flur flüchten oder den Weg durch die Küche nehmen solle.  
  
Ich bekam mit, dass Sherlock mir ratlos und zögerlich noch ein, zwei Schritte folgte und hasste mich selbst – aber ich konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. An Redegewandtheit war ich ihm weit unterlegen und jede Gekränktheit meinerseits konnte er im Handumdrehen als verachtenswerte, egoistische Wehleidigkeit darstellen. Ich musste mehr Klarheit haben, ehe ich mir seine Version anhören konnte, brauchte Argumente, die ihm einleuchten würden – und vor allem: Ich brauchte mehr Selbstbeherrschung und ein höheres Selbstwertgefühl, als das, worüber ich gerade verfügen konnte.  
  
Im Augenblick kam der erbärmliche, winselnde Köter in mir hoch...   
  
'...ist er Ihnen nachhause nachgelaufen?' hatte Donovan gefragt und mich impertinent betrachtet. Ja, sie hatte mich dabei angesehen und doch war eindeutig, dass sie nicht mich fragte sondern Sherlock. Gut, ich hatte inzwischen eine Erklärung für ihre Feindseligkeit, aber ein Mensch mit ihrem Beruf sollte sich besser im Griff haben – noch dazu Fremden gegenüber, die nicht mal unter Tatverdacht stehen...  
Doch das war augenblicklich nicht mein Problem...  
  
Ich floh in den zweiten Stock und fluchte leise.  
Verdammt, ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er jetzt von diesem Thema anfangen würde! Ich hätte sofort abbloggen sollen – eleganter Schachzug von ihm – ach was! ein Gambit geradezu! – , mich auf die Tarnung anzusprechen, die war längst von diesem weit aus größeren Problem abgelöst worden...  
Irgendwie hatte er wohl mittlerweile auch herausgefunden, dass es mich milde stimmte, wenn er sich unsicher zeigte. Es ging ihm zwar gegen den Strich, Nervosität oder gar Unbeholfenheit erkennen zu lassen – oder zu spielen, aber er verlor nun vielleicht zunehmend die Scheu davor, diese Strategie zumindest dann einzusetzen, wenn wir alleine waren.  
Von Scham und Selbstverachtung getrieben, lief ich in dem leeren Raum über unserem Wohnzimmer auf und ab...  
  
  
Irgendwann ließ mich eine Polizeisirene aufhorchen.  
  
Ob Sherlock mal wieder einen seiner heiß ersehnten Fälle bekäme...? ...doch das Auto fuhr weiter...  
  
Und dann hörte ich ein helles, aufgeregtes Kläffen und sah schräg gegenüber einen kleinen schmutzig-blonden Hund – angeleint an einem Laternenpfahl.  
  
Fluchtartig zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür.  
  
"Scheiße!" fauchte ich leise in die Stille.  
Ich war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo ich mich selbst und meine seelische Verfassung kaum noch ertrug, kaum noch verstand. Ich fühlte mich nervlich zermürbt.  
Jetzt hätte ich etwas von Sherlocks Härte gebrauchen können...  
Ich hatte schon so einiges ziemlich gut weggesteckt, in meinem Leben, doch ich war auch schon einige Male an meine Grenzen gelangt.  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wieder so weit kommen könnte.  
Schon gar nicht ohne psychosomatische Beschwerden und Flashbacks...  
  
Seufzend hockte ich mich aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Ich MUSSTE zu einem Ergebnis kommen!  
  
Also versuchte ich, das ganze Problem nochmal logisch durchzugehen, aber irgendwie drehte ich mich nur im Kreis...  
  
  
'Pling.'  
  
Das war bestimmt Sherlock. Ich schämte mich, dass ich wie ein Teenager auf mein Zimmer gerannt war, aber ich hatte in diesem Moment einfach das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich für nichts würde garantieren können, wenn ich blieb...  
  
Ich raffte mich auf, um wenigstens nachzusehen.  
  
SH 11:17  
"Bin angezogen. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 11:28  
"Hast du dich beruhigt? Ich würde es dir wirklich gerne erklären. SH"  
  
  
Ich hätte antworten sollen. Aber ich wusste nicht, was...  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 11:49  
"Ok. Wir müssen jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. SH"  
  
Seufzend legte ich mich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Ich hätte jetzt das Handy ausmachen können...  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 12:22  
"Aber du könntest viel besser über alles nachdenken, wenn du mehr Fakten hättest. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 12:43  
"Ich weiß, dass dein Handy an ist. Ich kann das Signal hören. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 12:58  
"Soll ich uns was zum Lunch kommen lassen? SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 13:26  
"Ich mag deinen neuen Artikel. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 13:54  
"Ich werde deinen Artikel jetzt hochladen. Habe nur einen RS-Fehler und zwei Kommata verbessert. Du machst dich. SH"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 13:56  
"Aber, was ich dir schon seit zwei Monaten sagen will: Es heißt Botulinum, nicht Botulinim. Mir ist klar, dass du das weißt, du hast nur rechts daneben getippt mit deinem Zwei-Finger-Hack-System. SH"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 13:58  
"Sollte nicht rechthaberisch sein. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 14:27  
"Wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst, wieso macht du das Handy nicht aus? Bist du in Ordnung? SH"  
  
Seufzend raffte ich mich auf.  
  
"Ich bin körperlich okay. Nur müde. Wieso versuchst du nicht, etwas zu schlafen?"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 14:28  
"Weil DU müde bist, soll ICH schlafen? SH"  
  
Oh, klar, damit hätte ich rechnen müssen!  
  
"Weil du sicher auch kaum geschlafen hast, seit letzten Mittwoch!" simste ich zurück.  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 14:59  
"Schlafen ist langweilig. Ruf doch die Verkäuferin von Uniqlo an, vielleicht muntert dich das auf. SH"  
  
Oh, damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Heißt das, dass er mit seinem Latein am Ende ist?  
  
"Bin nicht in der Stimmung."  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:03  
"Eben drum! SH"  
  
Ach, Sherlock, was weißt du schon darüber...!  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:21  
"Du hast schon fünf Kommentare. SH "  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:26  
"Und 17 Mails! SH"  
  
Was?!  
  
"Du machst Witze?!"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:29  
"Du machst also jetzt wirklich ernst damit, dass du mir nichts mehr glaubst?!"  
  
Oh, Scheiße! Das hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht bedacht!  
...und Sherlock hatte vor Entsetzen sogar sein überflüssiges 'SH' vergessen!  
  
"Nein, Sry! Ich wundere mich nur!"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:32  
"Was hast du erwartet, bei rund 2500 Passagieren? SH  
PS: 20!  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:47  
"Gratuliere: Eileen hat dich gefunden. So viel zu deiner Tarnung, Schatz! <3 SH"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 15:48  
"Sry, hätte dich nicht aufziehen sollen, mein Freund. Der Tarnmodus ist vorbei. SH“  
  
  
Klingeln.  
  
Ein richtiger Anruf. Ich sah nach.  
  
'MS'.  
  
Da konnte ich mich schlecht verleugnen...  
  
„Mike! Altes Haus, wie geht’s?“ fragte ich gespielt munter.  
  
„Lass den Quatsch, bist du okay?“ fragte er besorgt.  
  
„Du hast den Blog gelesen...“  
  
„Klar, hab ich! Das muss ja furchtbar gewesen sein! Seid ihr beide in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, ja, uns geht’s gut.“  
  
„Und wieso klingst du so fertig?“  
  
„Ich bin bloß müde. Wir haben nicht viel geschlafen.“  
  
„Du klingst nicht bloß müde. Du hast da so ein leichtes ...Tremolo...“  
  
„Ich hab was?“  
  
„Komm schon. Du weißt, was ein Tremolo ist. Du willst das jetzt nicht noch übersetzt haben. Also, was ist los?“  
  
„Nein, Mike..., es ist okay. Du...musst sicher gleich in die nächste Vorlesung oder so...Geht's dir gut? Was macht Moira?“  
  
„Na schön... Also, ich bin wirklich auf dem Sprung. Aber heute hab ich nicht so lang. Ruf mich ab 19:00 an, wenn du magst. Und ich fang morgen erst um 10 an.  
  
Und: Grüß Sherlock von mir. Er ist 'n Teufelskerl. Bis dann!“  
  
„...ja.., bis dann...“  
  
Betreten beendete ich das Gespräch.  
  
Mike hatte also hören können, dass mit mir was nicht stimmte.  
  
Ganz toll...!  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 16:11  
  
„Okay. Ich lass dich in Ruhe. Ich denke, ich werde ausgehen. SH"  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 16:34  
"Wenn du denkst, dass das hilft, ruf Mike an. SH"  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 16:36  
"Ich werde mich auch nicht beschweren, wenn du dich betrinkst. SH  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 16:37  
Versprochen. WIRKLICH! SH  
  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 16:41  
"Also, ich bin dann jetzt weg. Sieh dir besser mal die Mail von 16: 17 an. SH"  
  
  
  
Einige Minuten später stand ich auf und ging an die Vorderfront der Wohnung und sah ihn gerade über die Straße gehen.  
  
  
Ja, wir hätten wahrscheinlich reden sollen.  
Aber ich konnte nicht.  
Ich konnte einfach noch nicht, weil ich nicht daran glauben konnte, dass es wirklich etwas bringen würde...  
  
  
 _Aber du könntest viel besser über alles nachdenken, wenn du mehr Fakten hättest_ , hatte er mir vor über vier Stunden gesimst.  
  
Es klang vernünftig, logisch – wie 99,9 % von allem, was von ihm kam.  
Aber genau das war das Problem: Er würde mich wieder einwickeln mit seinen Argumenten!  
  
Seufzend trottete ich nach unten, um mir einen Tee zu machen.  
  
Während ich wartete, hatte ich ihn gleich wieder vor Augen und im Ohr, wie er den Becher festgehalten und mir leise gestanden hatte:   
_Weißt du..., wenn ich Tee mache, wird er meistens ungenießbar..._   
  
Piep  
  
Piep  
Piep  
Piep  
  
  
Piep  
Piep  
  
  
Oh, du Scheiße! Das ist mein Blog!?!  
  
Es ging wirklich so weiter, während ich wartete, dass mein Tee fertig würde...und nun verstand ich Sherlock diesbezüglich noch besser...!  
  
  
  
Dann rang ich mich dazu durch, nach meinem Blog zu sehen - Ich hätte fast den Becher fallenlassen! 93 Mails?! 67 Kommentare?  
  
Himmel, was hatte ich da angerichtet?!  
  
Etliche Namen erkannte ich wieder: Empörte Passagiere...!  
  
So..., wie war das? 16:17...?  
  
Oh...!  
  
Charles! Ach, du meine Güte!  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem überflog ich die Zeilen: Zuerst bedankte er sich nochmals hastig für unsere Hilfe, aber dann kam er rasch zur Sache: Briggs Senior hatte anscheinend von nichts gewusst. Da er schon 71 sei, habe sich bisher niemand etwas dabei gedacht, dass er sich vor kurzem aus dem Business zurückgezogen hatte. Aber anscheinend war er doch gesundheitlich angeschlagen... Im Übrigen gab es da weitere Erben, die vielleicht nach dem Prozess, nach einer eventuellen Teil-Insolvenz mit zwei, drei Schiffen weitermachen würden – wenn der Ruf nicht komplett ruiniert wäre...  
Er selbst habe nur wenig Hoffnung, in seiner Sparte je wieder etwas zu finden...  
  
Mir wurde ganz elend, als ich das las.  
  
Ich hatte auch schon Mails von einem Anwalt der Briggs-Reederei, von Mycroft und dem Schifffahrtsbehördentypen, die mich gleich in der Betreffzeile schon ersuchten, den Artikel wieder aus dem Netz zu nehmen.  
  
Beschämt und entsetzt über meine eigene Sensationslüsternheit las ich in den FAQ des Technischen Supports nach, was ich tun musste, um den Eintrag zu löschen.  
  
Samt den Kommentaren.  
  
Um die Mails würde ich mich selbst kümmern müssen...  
  
Ich fühlte mich wie jemand, der unbeabsichtigt zum Paparazzo geworden war und damit – QUATSCH!  
  
Genau das hatte ich angestellt: Ich war ein Amateurpaparazzo und ich hatte Schaden angerichtet...  
  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen...  
  
Wieso hatte ich nicht wenigstens Charles gefragt...?  
  
Wieso?  
  
Weil mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, dass er damit ein Problem haben könnte, da er ja aus dem Schneider war!  
  
Als ob ich noch nie was von Loyalität gehört hätte...  
  
Aber irgendwie wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Senior nichts wusste!  
  
Zerknirscht machte ich mich daran, die Mails zu lesen...  
  
Okay, die konnte ich nicht alle einzeln bearbeiten. Ich brauchte Kategorien und dann würde ich dazu Standardantworten entwerfen, sonst hätte ich damit drei Tage mindestens zu tun!  
  
Irgendwann kam ich auch an Elaine's Mail.  
  
„Habt ihr das etwa VORHER gewusst??? Wenn ja, bin ich echt stinksauer auf dich, John! Ich hab ja irgendwie geahnt, dass ihr 'Mädels' nicht echt seid – obwohl das schade ist, ihr wart so süß zusammen – aber das! Das ist echt ein 'dicker Hund' wie Tante Sophie sagen würde...!  
  
Also meld' dich!!!  
  
...wenn du dich traust!!!  
  
Elaine“  
  
Ja, ich konnte sie verstehen. Doch ich hatte das Gefühl, zuerst die Anfragen von Anwälten und anderen „Erwachsenen“ beantworten zu müssen – nicht dass auch noch Sherlock Schwierigkeiten bekam!  
  
...sollte ich diese Anwältin einschalten?  
  
Nein, ich wollte wirklich nicht Mühe und Verantwortung abwälzen – aber ich bin kein Jurist! Vielleicht hatte ich jetzt schon mit meinen bisherigen Antworten alles schlimmer gemacht, als es direkt nach der Veröffentlichung des Artikels gewesen war!?  
  
Also rief ich zutiefst zerknirscht Lexa Kent an.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass Mycroft sie bereits ins Bild gesetzt – aber wieso wunderte mich das eigentlich?  
  
Wie auch immer...  
  
Ich überließ ihr bzw. ihrer Kanzlei alle Mails außer der von Charles und der von Elaine, gab ihr den Zugangscode für später eintreffende Nachrichten und wies sie an, die Rechnung an mich persönlich zu schicken.  
  
Sie zeigte sich höflich und verständnisvoll und schickte mir sogar einen Text, den ich hochladen sollte.  
  
Als ob ich mir vorher nicht schon blöd genug vorgekommen wäre...!  
  
  
Dann saß ich hilflos vor meinem Laptop und rang nach Worten. Schließlich hatte ich:  
  
"Lieber Charles,  
  
wie Sie sich wahrscheinlich denken können, war mir überhaupt nicht klar, was ich mit dieser Veröffentlichung anrichten könnte. Der Eintrag wurde um 16:54 gelöscht. Ich bin entsetzt und mir fehlen die Worte. Weil ich nicht das Risiko eingehen will, vielleicht alles noch zu verschlimmern, habe ich eine renommierte Anwältin eingeschaltet. Ich will nichts weniger als nun auch noch Ihnen und anderen Unschuldigen, die unter dieser ungeheuerlichen Aktion zu leiden hatten, noch mehr zu schaden. Sherlock ist derzeit nicht zuhause und noch nicht über das Fiasko informiert. Aber es ist auch ganz allein meine Schuld. Alles, was ich anbieten kann, ist, dass ich Ihre Unkosten, die Ihnen durch uns entstanden sind, übernehmen werde. Bitte halten Sie mich über neuere Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden!  
Wenn Ihnen danach ist, rufen Sie mich jederzeit an.  
  
Alles Gute für Sie und Ihre Frau und Grüße an Tony!  
John"  
  
Ich überflog die Zeilen nochmals und klickte auf 'Senden'.  
  
Dann schreib ich Elaine:  
  
"Hallo, Elaine!  
  
Wenn du jetzt sauer bist, kann ich das verstehen – ich hätte mich auch gerne noch von dir verabschiedet, aber wir saßen nach dem Überfall zusammen mit der Besatzung so lange fest, bis der Tathergang wenigstens zum großen Teil geklärt und die Drahtzieher überführt waren. Ich habe erst kurz vor dem Dinner am Freitag erfahren, was uns bevorsteht, Sherlock wusste es wohl schon früher, aber auch nur so 24 h. Ich weiß, das scheint ungeheuerlich – ich war auch zuerst völlig entsetzt, als mich Sherlock ins Bild setzte. Aber es war bereits beschlossene Sache, dass der Zugriff erst nach dem Überfall erfolgen sollte, um den bisherigen Fahndungserfolg nicht zu gefährden. Wir hätten nichts tun können, um unsere Lage zu verbessern. Mir ist klar, dass es traumatisch für euch gewesen sein muss – das war es selbst für mich, obwohl ich Bescheid wusste und im Krieg war. Dass allerdings überhaupt irgendein Schiff gesprengt werden würde, war auch für mich ein Schock – das kannst du mir glauben – zumal ich allen Grund hatte, anzunehmen, dass sich Sherlock noch an Bord befindet...!  Ich hoffe wirklich, wir geraten nie wieder in so einen Großeinsatz, denn ich möchte nicht noch einmal so ein machtloser Mitwisser sein. Ich wünsche dir, dass du es gut verkraftest und würde mich wirklich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören.  
Liebe Grüße, John"  
  
Ich schickte auch diese Mail ab – und für ein, zwei Sekunden fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht besser meinen Blog löschen und diese von Anfang an völlig hirnrissige Idee komplett aufgeben solle... Aber das hätte Sherlock sicher in den falschen Hals bekommen...  
  
Als ich ratlos auf meinen Eintrag vom Vormittag zurückging hatte ich dort zwei weitere Kommentare.  
  
Mike hatte um 12:32 geschrieben: "Wenn ich euch beide nicht kennen würde, könnte ich schwören, dass ihr diesen Kram erfindet!"  
  
Und Jacob Sowersby bloß vier Minuten später: "Kann's gar nicht erwarten!"  
  
  
Sollte ich das besser auch noch löschen? Keine Ahnung...  
  
Frustriert und hochgradig über mich selbst verärgert, fuhr ich den Laptop herunter, trottete in die Küche und genehmigte mir eine doppelte Grappa, dann rollte ich mich verstört auf dem Sofa zusammen und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Was ist los mit mir? Hatte ich unbewusst von meiner eigenen erbärmlichen Fehlerhaftigkeit ablenken wollen, in dem ich mit dem Finger auf einen monströsen Skandal zeigte? Eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, dass ich mit diesem Posting trotz allem meine Verbundenheit mit Sherlock bekräftigen könnte...  
   
Gooott, was für ein Schlamassel...!  
  
Eine ganze Weile lag ich fast apathisch da – bis mein Telefon klingelte.  
Ich hatte fast Angst, nachzusehen, wer da etwas von mir wollte...  
  
Die Nummer war lang und begann mit 0044... Italien.  
  
"Watson?" meldete ich mich angespannt.  
"Hallo, John, hier ist Charles Barrett."  
"Hi, ich dachte es mir fast. Die Vorwahl. Sie klingen schon besser."  
"Ja, es geht schon wieder einigermaßen."  
"Charles, es tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, was ich damit für eine Lawine lostreten würde..."  
"Ja, deshalb ruf ich an..."  
Ohne es recht zu merken, hielt ich die Luft an.  
"Also, John, Sie müssen sich gar keine Vorwürfe machen: Inzwischen sind andere Berichte aufgetaucht und sogar Bildmaterial auf Youtube. Es ist klar, dass es sich weder um Ihre noch um Sherlocks Sicht handeln kann: Das waren Komplizen, die sich absichern wollten. Es wäre also so oder so passiert."  
"Oh, Gott, ist das wahr? Ich hatte fast hundert Mails! Mann, ich wollte doch damit niemandes Ruf ruinieren, der an der Sache keine Schuld hat!"  
"Haben Sie nicht. Die Versicherung überprüft jetzt auch die anderen drei Fälle, weil sie da wohl um die zwei Milliarden zurück bekommen müssten. Ich bin gerade dazu befragt worden und konnte zumindest darüber Auskunft geben, wie alt die Emily war. Sie hatten auch ihre Papiere frisiert. Die Entschädigungen für die Passagiere wird natürlich Briggs Enterprises irgendwie aufbringen müssen. Die Reederei stand vorher schon nicht gut da – aber jetzt...“  
  
„Oh, Mann, Charles...das...das klingt nach ziemlich vielen...Einzeltragödien...“  
  
„Ja“, seufzte er schwer. „Ich hab mich sogar kurz bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass es deshalb besser gewesen wäre, sie wären mit diesem Coup durchgekommen – gleich drauf hatte ich natürlich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber es gehen eben auch so viele Arbeitsplätze drauf bei dieser Sache... Aber, bitte, vergessen Sie all diese Vorwürfe ganz schnell wieder. Und... man konnte mir noch nichts Konkretes sagen, aber die Frau von der Versicherung deutete an, dass ich eine Belohnung erhalten würde, die zumindest in einem gewissen Umfang zu einer Existenzgründung reichen sollte – falls mich keine Reederei mehr würde einstellen wollen...Natürlich werde ich davon keinen Luxusliner kaufen oder unterhalten können...“, schloss er mit bitterem Lachen.  
  
„Das...das ist sicher erst mal eine Erleichterung, aber wieso sollten Sie keinen Job mehr finden? Sie haben nachweislich nichts falsch gemacht. Kein anständiges Unternehmen kann an Ihrem Verhalten irgendetwas auszusetzen haben!“ beteuerte ich.  
  
„Das hoffe ich“, seufzte Charles.  
  
„Was für eine verfahrene Geschichte...“  
  
„Allerdings. Ich meine, ich habe begriffen, dass es wohl nur möglich war, die Schuldigen zu schnappen, indem man es so weit kommen ließ – aber dieser Fahndungserfolg hat Unschuldige traumatisiert, vielleicht Karrieren zerstört, Existenzen ruiniert. Tja, ich sage es mal so: Das ist nicht gerade das gloriose Ende, das man sich für einen Krimi wünschen würde...“  
  
„Nein. Wirklich nicht...“, gab ich ratlos zu.  
  
„Naja, jedenfalls habe ich Sie angerufen, damit Sie kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen – das wäre mehr als überflüssig. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Und grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir – und Mrs Hudson.“  
  
„Ja, und Sie Ihre Frau...“  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
Der Anruf tröstete mich nur wenig. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl in den letzten Tagen auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben. Hatte Sherlock vorhin schon erkennen können, was sich da zusammengebraut hatte? Eher nicht...  
Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, was da schiefgelaufen war?  
  
Und wie würde er es aufnehmen?  
  
Oder hatten ihn vielleicht Mycroft oder Lexa Kent schon informiert?  
  
Ich beschloss, Sherlock nicht anzurufen. Ich konnte ihn auch ins Bild setzen, wenn er wieder hier war. Schließlich schien er selbst große Stücke auf die Kent zu halten. Vielleicht sah die Lage ja auch bis dahin schon wieder ganz anders aus...?  
   
Hoffentlich...  
  
  


 

 

 


	116. Langer Abend

  
  
  
  
Gerade hatte ich mich etwas abgeregt, als eine SMS kam, was mich gleich wieder nervös werden ließ.  
  
SH 19: 48  
„Lexa Kent rief mich eben an. Mycroft hatte es vorher schon versucht, aber ich bin nicht drangegangen. Schade um deinen Artikel. Aber Ärger wird es keinen geben, sagt Lexa. Und sie weiß, wovon sie redet. SH"  
  
Ich war überrascht. Angenehm überrascht. Sherlock gab sich wirklich Mühe, sozial zu sein... und mir mitzuteilen, dass wir keine Schwierigkeiten wegen dieses schwebenden Verfahrens bekommen würden, war für seine Verhältnisse schon ziemlich rücksichtsvoll.  
  
Anders, als mich mit einer Tasche voller Sprayfarbe vor einem frischen Graffito den Ordnungshütern zu überlassen...  
  
„Danke für die Nachricht. Das hat mich jetzt doch nervös gemacht. Aber es freut mich, dass ich zuletzt doch noch deinen Ansprüchen gerecht geworden bin“, simste ich zurück.  
  
Es dauerte keine Minute.  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 19:50  
„ZULETZT!? John! Ist das endgültig? SH“  
  
Oh..., das war wohl eher eine freudsche Fehlleistung meinerseits gewesen. Und? War's das? War's das wirklich?  
  
Ich wusste es einfach noch nicht.  
  
Wie so oft, wenn ich mit einem Problem einfach nicht weiter kam, raffte ich mich zumindest auf, Tee zu kochen.  
Er hatte ja recht damit, dass er fragte. Ich konnte auch verstehen, dass er überzeugt war, gute Gründe für seinen Alleingang zu haben, die auch mir einleuchten mussten...  
...und es tat ganz gut, zu sehen, dass diese Situation auch an ihm nagte – obwohl es mir doch auch Leid tat...  
  
'Pling'  
  
Seufzend sah ich nach.  
   
SH 19:55  
"John? SH"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Lass mir noch Zeit", schrieb ich, fühlte mich damit jedoch so unbehaglich, dass ich die Nachricht noch nicht abschickte. Zuerst kümmerte ich mich darum, dass der Tee nicht zu lange zog, dann kehrte ich zum Sofa zurück – als unser Festnetztelefon klingelte.  
Verwundert ging ich ran.  
  
"Ja?"  
"Spreche ich mit dem Detektiv Sherlock Holmes?" fragte eine Frauenstimme.  
"Nein, ich bin sein... Kollege...", antwortete ich widerstrebend.  
"Dann... – wann, denken Sie, kommt er wieder?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Worum geht es?"  
"Es ist kompliziert. Ehm... Notieren Sie sich doch bitte meine Nummer..."  
„Ich hab sie hier im Display.“  
„Oh, äh, nein, warten Sie, bitte. Er soll auf keinen Fall unter dieser Nummer zurückrufen...“  
"Gut, Augenblick..." Ich ging zum Schreibtisch. "Ja?"  
„Ehm...Momemt... Und eh, sagen Sie ihm, dass ich vielleicht nicht reden kann, wenn er anruft... Eh, also ich würde dann sagen, eh 'Davenport, gibt's hier nicht, da müssen Sie sich verwählt haben', okay?“  
"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Ma'am."  
"Hab ich mal in einer Seifenoper gesehen", gab sie schmunzelnd zu. "Aber mit einem anderen Namen."  
Sie nannte mir stockend eine Handynummer, die sie anscheinend ablesen musste und ich schrieb sie auf das erstbeste Stück Papier, das in Reichweite war. Dann verabschiedeten wir uns.  
  
'Pling'  
  
Genervt sah ich nach.  
  
SH 19:59  
"John, lass es mich doch erklären. SH"  
  
"Du verstehst es einfach nicht!" schrieb ich und drückte auf 'Senden'. Zu spät fiel mir ein, dass ich nun diesen Satz an die angefangene Nachricht angehängt hatte. Ich schaltete den Fernseher für die Nachrichten ein.  
  
'Pling'  
  
SH 20:01  
"Und du weigerst dich, mir zuzuhören! Kein Wunder, wenn DU nicht verstehst! SH"  
  
Ja, verdammt! Ich war hier derjenige, der unvernünftig wirkte. Aber es ging mir ja auch nicht um Vernunft – sondern um Vertrauen.  
Konnte es wirklich so sein, dass sich dieses Konzept dem immensen Intellekt dieses selbsternannten Soziopathen entzog?! Oh, die Beschwichtigungstaktik, die glaubhaften Beteuerungen, die hatte er durchaus im Griff, er beherrschte sie bravourös – aber er missbrauchte sie zu immer neuen Lügen...  
  
"Damit hast du nur ein weiteres Mal unter Beweis gestellt, dass DU nicht begreifst, WAS ich nicht länger hinnehmen kann!" antwortete ich.  
  
Dann begann mich durch die online-News zu klicken.  
  
Politik: Im Prinzip nichts Neues.  
Royals: dito.  
Ratko Mladić verhaftet.  
Grenzübergang zum Gazastreifen erstmals geöffnet.  
2009 gestürzter Ex-Staatschef von Honduras kehrt aus Exil zurück.  
Busunglück in Indien.  
Regionale Wahlschlappe für Berlusconi.  
Oxfam meint, Lebensmittelpreise werden sich bis 2030 verdoppeln.  
Deutschland kämpft immer noch gegen EHEC-Epidemie.  
UEFA Champions League Finale: FC Barcelona besiegt Manchester United.  
Steven Moffat gibt bekannt, dass den Daleks bei Dr Who für lange Zeit Ruhe verordnet wird.  
  
Ansonsten jede Menge Klatsch und Tratsch, die mich NOCH weniger interessierten.  
Ein paar Unfälle.  
  
Doch dann:  
Anscheinend hatte Lestrade einen Kerl verhaftet, der in dringendem Tatverdacht stand, eine ältere Frau bestialisch ermordet zu haben. Und im Balmoral Grove war einem Mann die Kehle aufgeschlitzt worden. Hatte es nicht neulich eine ähnlich Meldung gegeben? In der Pydston Close?  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich Greg eine Glückwunsch-SMS schicken...  
Möglich, dass er dann nach Sherlock fragte...  
Trotzdem!  
  
"Hi, Greg! Glückwunsch zur Verhaftung!" simste ich also, ehe ich lustlos begann den Artikel über Mladić zu lesen begann.  
  
Dann klingelte mein Handy.  
  
'Lestrade'  
  
"Hi, Greg!" begrüßte ich ihn mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit.  
"Hallo, John, danke für die Gratulation. Die Verhaftung war nichts Besonderes - sondern das Verbrechen hat eben viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Aber da habt ihr wohl gerade Piraten gejagt, was? Kann es übrigens sein, dass Sherlock am Mittwoch in Marseille einen Dienstausweis von mir missbraucht hat?"  
"Oh..., das...wäre möglich...", gab ich vage zu.  
"Mann! John! Er soll das lassen! Damit kann er mal übelst eingehen - und für mich hätte das auch Folgen, denn ich muss eigentlich jedes Mal den Verlust eines Ausweises nicht nur melden, sondern genaustens dokumentieren!"  
Ich seufzte: "Ich fürchte, das weiß er sogar...! Was ist denn genau gewesen mit diesem Mord?" versuchte ich abzulenken.  
"Der Täter hat einer älteren Dame das Gesicht buchstäblich zu Brei geschlagen und dann auch noch das Kleid aufgeschlitzt und ihr Schimpfworte in die Haut geritzt. Sie befand sich alleine in der Wohnung ihres Sohnes und dessen Frau. Der Täter war eingebrochen und hatte sein Opfer dort zurückgelassen. Wir konnten uns zuerst keinen Reim darauf machen: Beziehungstat, die dann doch noch als Raub getarnt werden sollte? Einbruch mit Totschlag und Sadismus bzw. Wutanfall?  
Ich habe mich dann mit Kollegen vom Raub ausgetauscht und stieß auf einen Kerl, der hochgradig cholerisch und auch zwanghaft ist. Wenn etwas nicht ganz nach seiner Vorstellung verläuft, dann rastet er aus. Er wusste, dass das Paar außer Haus sein würde, weil sie ein Konzert besuchten, hat aber nicht mit der Mutter des Mannes gerechnet, die nur da war, weil sie bei sich zuhause einen Rohrbruch hatte. Die alte Dame hat den Einbrecher gestellt und attackiert - leider hat sie den Kürzeren gezogen. Er muss einige Minuten komplett ausgeflippt sein. Aber dann dachte er, mit diesen Schimpfwörtern auf der Leiche könne er Verwirrung stiften. Er hat übrigens noch einiges verbrochen, was aber nicht zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen werden konnte. Ein paar neue Beweise gibt es jetzt allerdings.  
\- Aber Sie wollten ablenken, oder? Ist denn alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
"Uns geht's gut, doch", beteuerte ich rasch. "Nur das mit dem ...Blogartikel war dann noch etwas stressig heute..."  
"Ah! Ja, selbstverständlich, das war sicher viel nervenaufreibender als ein Überfall mit bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Piraten!" spottete Greg. "Kommen Sie schon, John! Irgendwas IST doch...!"  
  
Shit...!  
  
"Naja..., Sherlock hatte wiedereinmal einen von seinen...Alleingängen...", begann ich zögerlich. "Obwohl er versprochen hatte – ach, vergessen Sie's..."    
"Und jetzt sind Sie sauer. Schon klar. Ich weiß... John, Sie werden ihn nicht ändern...", gab er zu bedenken.  
"So sieht's wohl aus..."  
  
Einen Moment war es ganz still.  
  
"John, ich kann Ihnen da nicht raten, dass müssen Sie selbst wissen..."  
"Ja, ist mir klar..."  
  
Wieder Schweigen.  
  
"Tja, alles Gute für Ihre Entscheidung. Grüßen Sie ihn auf alle Fälle, auch wenn er wieder behauptet, dass er nicht weiß, was das soll...  
Ich muss dann mal Schluss machen. Meine Frau... Wo ich schon das ganze Wochenende im Einsatz war, soll sie wenigstens am Montag was von mir haben..."  
"Okay, bis bald, Greg..., grüßen Sie sie..."  
"Mach ich..."  
  
Ich stöhnte leise.  
Es war nicht das, was er gesagt – sondern, was er nicht gesagt hatte, seine Pausen, sein Schweigen.  
Und ich glaubte zu wissen, was er sich da verkniffen hatte...  
  
  
"Na, gut: Lass uns reden", tippte ich. Doch dann löschte ich die Nachricht, formulierte sie um.  
"Okay, erzähl mir, wie du's angestellt hast", simste ich Sherlock schließlich.  
  
Ich wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
Dann überlegte ich, ob ich ihn fragen solle, ob ich schon mal etwas zu essen bestellen soll....  
  
Unschlüssig begann ich wenigstens mal den Tisch leer zu räumen, legte die Zeitungen rüber auf den Couchtisch...  
Als ich damit fertig war, war es schon neun. Ich setzte mich wieder auf die Couch... Desinteressiert begann ich erneut im Netz zu stöbern...  
  
  
  
'Pling'  
Erst um 21:28 kam eine SMS.  
  
"Jetzt habe ich keine Lust! SH"  
   
  
Ja, okay, das konnte ich jetzt auch verstehen. Ich hatte ihn hingehalten, mich gesträubt – und plötzlich eine 180°-Wende.  
Und vielleicht hätte ich das auch lassen sollen...  
  
Obwohl ich keinen Appetit hatte, machte ich mir schließlich ein Sandwich...  
  
Erst nach halbelf hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Ich hatte noch immer kein Licht im Wohnzimmer gemacht. Die Helligkeit der Straßenlaternen reichte aus, um nicht über die Möbel zu fallen und am Bildschirm konnte ich auch im Dunkeln lesen.  
  
Mit gespieltem Interesse vertiefte ich mich in einen medizinischen Artikel im Netz und wandte nicht mal den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete...  
Doch dann...  
„Teufel noch mal! Du riechst wie eine wandelnde Zigarrenlounge!“ platzte ich heraus, als er in einer Wolke von unsichtbarem, qualmigem Aroma hereinfegte und das Licht einschaltete.  
Erst dann sah ich die zwei Zigarrenkisten unter seinem Arm.  
„Dir auch einen schönen Abend, John. Keine Bange, ich ändere das umgehend. Wie du sehr richtig beobachtet hast, war ich in einem exquisiten Zigarrenklub – ganz in der Nähe übrigens. Ten Manchester Street Hotel*. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dich jetzt hier anzutreffen und deine Doktorennase zu beleidigen. Übrigens, das was so streng riecht, sind erloschene Stummel, aber ich habe ein Gerät gekauft, um sie zu vakuumieren. Ebenso wie die Tabakasche, die ich mitgenommen habe.  
Ich vermute, ich habe dir noch nicht erzählt, dass ich vor Jahren dort einen Zigarrendieb gestellt habe? Mag lächerlich klingen, aber da verschwanden in einer Woche für über 1000 £ kubanische Zigarren, die Hoteldetektive waren hilflos, die Polizei hatte kein Interesse, also...! – Wie wär's mit dem Royal China, heute Abend – oder, was immer dir lieber ist...? ...ich bring das dann mal einstweilen einfach in den dritten Stock...“, sagte er und winkte knapp mit den Zigarrenkisten.  
  
Schon kurz darauf hörte ich die Dusche, später die elektrische Zahnbürste...  
  
Ich wollte nicht mit ihm essen gehen.  
Und bei seiner aufgekratzten Laune wollte ich auch schon wieder nicht mehr mit ihm reden, er würde doch bloß angeben, oder?   
...aber – wenn schon, dann nicht in einem Restaurant, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!  
  
Ich grübelte ein paar Augenblicke..., dann ging ich an den Kühlschrank, holte was aus dem Gefrierfach, um es aufzutauen und setzte Wasser für Nudeln auf. ...da es schnell gehen sollte, half ich mit dem Wasserkocher nach.  
Als Sherlock – überraschenderweise tatsächlich nur noch einen klitzekleinen Hauch nach Zigarrenqualm riechend – wieder aufkreuzte, erklärte ich sachlich:  
„Du warst vorhin so fix – ich kam gar nicht dazu, dir zu sagen, dass ich bereits gegessen habe.  
Hab' dir den Rest von Mrs Hudsons Gulasch aufgewärmt – vom Dienstag**, du weißt doch noch? – und Nudeln dazu gekocht.“  
Er hatte Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen – ich wandte mich einfach schnell wieder dem Herd zu...  
„Okay...“, sagte er scheinbar unbekümmert. „Bist du zu müde oder...leistest du mir noch Gesellschaft und...isst noch ein, zwei Happen mit...?“  
Ich konnte seine Unsicherheit heraushören... Oder wünschte ich mir das bloß??  
„Nein, ich bin nicht zu müde. Aber... ich will keine... keine Plädoyers von dir hören.“  
„Plädoyers?“  
„Was ein Verteidiger vorbringen würde, um die Jury für seinen Mandanten zu erweichen.“  
„Ich weiß, was ein Plädoyer ist!“ schnaubte er.  
„Klar. Aber heute Abend bestimme ich, ob das, was du mir sagst, eines ist oder nicht!“  
"Aber...ich dachte, du willst eine Erklärung von mir, warum ich allein gegangen bin...", fragte er irritiert - und nun, da ich ihm wieder näher kam, und der Qualmgeruch weg war, nahm ich eine leichte Whiskeyfahne wahr...  
"Du verstehst es einfach nicht", stellte ich bitter fest.  
"Nein, offenkundig nicht!" fauchte er.  
  
Ich hatte mir wirklich nur eine Probierportion aufgetan – Sherlock stocherte lustlos in seiner. Da ich ihn nicht unentwegt anstarren wollte und konnte, war es mir kaum möglich, festzustellen, ob er denn überhaupt etwas aß...  
  
"Willst du heute Abend noch deinen neuen Laptop einrichten?" fragte ich schließlich beiläufig. Es war eine unsinnige Frage – schließlich war es schon elf Uhr durch. Ich wollte einfach wenigstens irgendetwas sagen...  
Er hatte mitten in der Bewegung gestockt, als ich ihn plötzlich angesprochen hatte, doch nach dem Ende meiner Frage, sackte er ein kleines Stückchen zusammen.  
"Nein..., ich glaube, ich bin zu müde...", murmelte er verschliffen.  
  
"Lestrade lässt grüßen. Wir haben kurz telefoniert", erklärte ich wieder einige Minuten später - nur um nochmal das gleiche Schauspiel zu beobachten.  
  
"Ah, daher weht der Wind! Hat er gesagt, du sollst noch weiter schmollen, oder was!?" fauchte Sherlock.  
"Nein, Sherlock, das hat er nicht!" wehrte ich mich heftig. "Ich habe ihm zu einer Festnahme gratuliert und er hatte anscheinend etwas von dieser Piratengeschichte mitbekommen und wollte wissen, ob mit uns alles in Ordnung ist. Ich hab mir von seinem Fall erzählen lassen Aber er hatte nur kurz Zeit. Das ist alles!"  
Dass ich vermutete, Greg wünsche sich, dass ich Sherlock mal wieder alles nachsehen und einfach wie bisher weitermachen könnte, brauchte er nicht zu wissen.   
Im Übrigen hatte ich ja dafür auch gar keinen objektiven Anhaltspunkt.  
  
Sherlock kapitulierte – vor unserer Konversation und seinem noch fast vollen Teller. Zornig sprang er auf, las Zeitungen vom Couchtisch auf, schleuderte einige Bögen in der Gegend herum und setzte sich schließlich.  
  
Er sah kurz nach, was ich zuletzt mit meinem Laptop gelesen hatte und kramte dann wieder in den Zeitungen...  
  
Ich sah nicht hin. Natürlich nicht. Aber aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte ich, wie er plötzlich erstarrte und nach Luft schnappte. Klar, er unterdrückte es fast augenblicklich, aber ich hatte es gehört...  
Dann fuhr er sich durchs Haar – was irgendwie sehr verunsichert wirkte - und warf sich dramatisch aufs Sofa – Handrücken auf der Stirn. Irgendetwas schien ihn erschüttert zu haben.  
  
"Alles okay?"  
  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippen – es war mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Mir war, als sähe ich ein schmerzliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht zucken, ehe es wieder versteinerte.  
  
"...alles Bestens", behauptete er. "...vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Qualm..."  
  
Er sah blass und müde aus. Vielleicht wirklich eine reduzierte Sauerstoffsättigung des Blutes, aber ich würde jetzt NICHT an seine Seite eilen, und ihn untersuchen. Das hatte er selbst zu verantworten.  
  
"Du hast Asche mitgebracht, um sie zu klassifizieren?" fragte ich schließlich.  
"Ein Teil meiner Sammlung wurde vernichtet, kurz bevor ich aus der Montague Street ausziehen musste. Die meisten Sorten habe ich schon einmal untersucht, aber es ist besser, vakuumierte Proben zum Vergleich zu haben, als nur die Beschreibung, die Erinnerung und Bilddateien..."  
"Ah...", machte ich nur.  
  
Wieder machte sich Stille breit.  
  
"Was denkst du..., wann du mir eine Antwort geben wirst?" fragte er sachlich, aber auch ein wenig bitter.  
"Schwer zu sagen...", gab ich zu.  
  
  
Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke, gegen den ich nicht ankomme. Ich kann nicht anders, obwohl ich es nicht tun sollte...  
  
"Es sind aber wirklich bloß Zigarren, ja?"  
  
Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, wieso kann ich nicht meine Klappe halten?! Nein, eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass er so etwas wieder tut - und wenn, dann würde er mich doch sowieso anlügen, oder? Also, was soll diese hundsdämliche Frage?!  
  
"Wieso fragst du, du glaubst mir ja doch nicht mehr!" faucht er, funkelt mich dabei fuchsteufelswild an und rauscht dann durch die Küche.  
  
Türenschlagen.  
  
Toll gemacht, Watson! Ganz großartig...!  
Eigentlich würde ich ihm gerne nachgehen. Aber ich weiß, es hat keinen Zweck...  
Seufzend packe ich den Rest des Abendessens in den Kühlschrank, spüle ab und gehe nach oben.  
  
  
Es geht auf Mitternacht zu und nach all der Aufregung um den Artikel und all meiner Grübelei wegen meines Dilemmas bin ich ziemlich erledigt.  
  
Buridans Esel..., kommt es mir auf einmal in den Sinn. Ja, genauso stehe ich jetzt da, wie genau zwischen zwei gleich großen Heuhaufen und werde noch verhungern, wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, welchen ich (zuerst) fressen soll...  
Und genauso dumm komme ich mir auch vor...  
  
  
  
Plötzlich bin ich wach...  
  
Na, toll! Es muss STUNDEN gedauert haben, um irgendwann wenigstens leicht einzudösen...  
Irgendwas hat mich noch in der Einschlafphase wieder geweckt...  
  
Moment! Da ist ein Geräusch gewesen, eben...  
  
Ein Stöhnen...  
  
Es schien aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen – aber wie konnte das sein...?  
  
Scheiße! Hat er sich vielleicht doch Drogen mitgebracht?!  
  
Ich springe auf und stürme ins Bad.  
  
Da höre ich es wieder! Aber es ist ein heiserer Schrei, der aus dem Abfluss der Dusche zu kommen scheint!  
Das muss unten sein! Unten in Sherlocks Badezimmer!  
  
  
  
  
"Wenn du JETZT simulierst, BRING ich dich um...!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.cigarsatten.com/?TB_iframe=true&height=530&width=700"]http://www.cigarsatten.com/?TB_iframe=true&height=530&width=700[/link]  
>  [link href="http://www.cigarsatten.com/docs/cigar-menu-2013.pdf"]http://www.cigarsatten.com/docs/cigar-menu-2013.pdf[/link]  
> ** Kap. 255


	117. Idioten...

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sherlock...! Wenn du JETZT simulierst, BRING ich dich um...!" murmelte ich, stürzte nach draußen ins Treppenhaus und rannte hinunter.  
Vor der Badezimmertür bremste ich.  
  
"Sherlock? –  
 Sherlock, was ist mir dir?"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Also rein. Es war dunkel. War er schon zurück im Schlafzimmer?  
  
Plötzlich platzte ein Keuchen in die Stille, so gewaltsam und gequält, dass ich vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Entsetzt schlug ich auf den Lichtschalter.  
Doch der Anblick versetzte mir einen weiteren Schock. Doch zumindest war ich nun schlagartig sicher, dass er nicht simulierte – eine so entwürdigende Szenerie hätte er sicher nicht gewählt!  
  
Sherlock krümmte sich stöhnend in der Badewanne. Die absurde abgeknickte Haltung seiner Hände, sein schwachsinniger Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Karpfenmaul und den hängenden Oberlidern verrieten mir, dass er hyperventilierte. Seine Augen waren verdreht und er hatte das Pyjama-Hemd aufgerissen. Er glaubte zu ersticken und dass sein Einatmungsreflex völlig verschwunden zu sein schien, erfüllte ihn mit noch mehr Panik.  
  
Der Kofferraum! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Er hat einen Flashback von diesem verdammten Kofferraum!  
  
Scheiße! Der simple Trick mit dem in-eine-Tüte-atmen würde schwierig sein, so lange er in seiner Todesangst überzeugt war, er müsse dringend MEHR Luft bekommen. Er würde womöglich nur krampfend um sich schlagen uns beide verletzen und – falls das überhaupt möglich war – noch mehr ausrasten...  
  
"Sherlock!" Ich nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. "Sherlock! Schau mich an! Es ist vorbei! Es ist alles gut!"  
  
Nahm er mich wahr? Er konnte kein Gefühl mehr in der Haut haben, das war alles eingeschlafen und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren verhinderte wohl, dass er mich hörte.  
Kohlendioxid-Mangel führt zu einer Konstriktion der Hirngefäße, so dass sein Gehirn bei aller Sauerstoffübersättigung im Blut jetzt unterversorgt war – er würde sich also auf diese Weise früher oder später selbst abschalten. Doch so weit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen, denn das musste die Hölle sein...!  
  
Ich sah mich suchend um, aber hier gab es natürlich keine Tüten.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder bei dir!" versicherte ich, sprintete in die Küche und holte rasch einen Gefrierbeutel.  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Er japste nach wie vor unter großer Anstrengung nach Luft und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf mich. Ich musste es einfach versuchen...  
Also packte ich ihn beim Hinterkopf und stülpte ihm die Tüte über Mund und Nase. Wie befürchtet, nahm er diese Maßnahme als einen weiteren Anschlag auf sein Leben wahr, doch da sich seine Arme schon komplett in Tetanie befanden, konnte er sich nur noch versuchen aus meinem Griff zu winden. Doch auch dazu fehlte ihm schon die Kontrolle. Viel mehr als unkontrolliertes Aufbäumen und Zucken brachte er kaum noch zustande. Verzweifelt stöhnte er in den Beutel, überzeugt, sein Ende sei nahe...  
  
"Ruhig, Sherlock! Ich bin's doch! John! Lass dir helfen! Du bist frei, du bist zuhause, sieh doch – hier ist kein Kofferraum, alles okay..."  
  
Ich redete weiter auf ihn ein und hoffte inständig, er möge nun auch in die Realität zurückfinden. Jetzt wimmerte er kraftlos bei jedem Atemzug...  
Doch dann bemerkte ich einen Lidschlag und in seinen Augen blitzte Leben auf, er sah sich desorientiert um...  
Das nächste Stöhnen ließ mich aufatmen, denn es klang definitiv VERÄRGERT!  
  
"Okay, Sherlock! Du bist also wieder da. Ruhig weiteratmen, wird gleich besser...", versicherte ich erleichtert und spürte, sie sich ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Dass es ihn dazu veranlasste, mich böse anzufunkeln, kratzte mich wenig. Natürlich war ihm das peinlich! Er lag im Schlafanzug in der leeren Badewanne und hatte sich gerade zu Tode gefürchtet.  
Obwohl sich der Starrkrampf in seinen Gliedern gerade erst zu lösen begann, versuchte er schon, mich abzuschütteln und aufzustehen.  
  
"Langsam! Sherlock! STOPP! Was willst du mir hier beweisen? Sei vernünftig!" schimpfte ich und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Dasch doosch!" lallte er und erschrak über seine mangelnde Artikulationsfähigkeit. "begammde Scheische!" Er zischte vor Schmerzen.  
  
Ich ließ zu, dass er sich aufsetzte und sich von mir abwandte. Er versuchte jetzt nicht mehr, stur weiter zu atmen, sondern wartete gefasst darauf, dass der Einatmungsreflex ja irgendwann wieder einsetzen musste. Und sicher wollte er mir, indem er nun gar nicht mehr atmete, unmissverständlich demonstrieren, dass er wieder vollkommen klar sei und seine Angst überwunden habe. Langsam gewann er die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln zurück und stöhnte verbissen, als er sich bemühte, seine Füße nach oben zu ziehen und die Wadenkrämpfe in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
"Nun verschwinde schon! Ist okay...", fauchte er heiser. Er begann, wieder winzige Portionen Atemluft zu sich zu nehmen...noch mit langen Pausen nach dem Ausatmen.  
  
"Erst, wenn du wieder im Bett bist", widersprach ich ruhig.  
  
Er knurrte vor sich hin und brachte Arme und Beine in Position, um aufzustehen. Wankend und ungelenk kam er hoch – ein paar abgerissene Knöpfe klirrten leise in die Wanne – und ich fing ihn sofort ab, als er zur Seite zu kippen drohte.  
  
"Jetzt stütz' dich schon auf mich! Stell dich nicht so an! Ist doch kein Wunder, dass du von dieser Sache noch traumatisiert bist. Du musstest dich so zusammenreißen, weil du dich sonst stranguliert hättest..."  
  
„Sei still!“ fauchte er rau.  
  
Er war noch kaum imstande, die Beine hoch genug zu heben, um aus der Wanne steigen zu können und verlor das Gleichgewicht dabei.  
  
Beschämt musste er einsehen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als meine Hilfe zu akzeptieren. Die Alternative wäre es gewesen, zu stürzen und dann mit geprellten Rippen auf allen Vieren aus der Wanne und ins Bett zu kriechen...  
  
Da er nun resignierte, legte ich mir seinen Arm um den Nacken, packte ihn fester und schleppte ihn zu seinem Bett. Die Decke lag am Boden, er hatte sie wohl irgendwie halb hinter sich her gezerrt.  
  
Grob und fahrig machte er sich los und ließ sich ins Bett fallen...zog matt die Beine nach und versuchte – wie ich aus seinem verbissenen Gesicht schloss – mit purer Willenskraft seine steifen Muskeln zu lockern.  
  
„Nun geh schon!“ raunzte er feindselig.  
  
„Gleich“, beharrte ich und deckte ihn zu. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ich hol' dir was, du hast auch nicht mehr viel Wasser hier...“  
  
„HAU AB! Ich komm sehr gut ohne dich klar!“ stieß er schrill hervor.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück – bis eben hatte ich noch gedacht, dass er einfach  verständlicherweise schlechter Laune war, weil ich in in dieser beschämenden Lage vorgefunden hatte – aber was war das denn!?  
  
„Da steht er und gafft, der kleine Idiot!“ giftete er herablassend. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dich zu Tode langweilen in deinem stupiden, neuen Job!“  
  
„Neuer Job? Was redest du da? Ich hab doch keinen neuen Job...“  
  
„AUCH NOCH LEUGNEN! WILLST DU MICH – MICH!!! – für dumm verkaufen!“ brüllte er und geriet schon wieder ins Keuchen.  
  
„Sherlock! Jetzt mal ganz ruhig! Wieso denkst du, ich – “  
  
„Na, diese Stellenanzeige, in die du diese Handynummer gekritzelt hast. Davenport!!! “ bellte er außer sich. „...in Anführungszeichen!“ setzte er dann anzüglich hinzu...  
  
DAVENPORT!?  
  
„Was? Oh, nein, Sherlock! Das war wirklich ein dummer Zufall! Da kam ein Anruf, eine potentielle Klientin, und das war einfach das erstbeste, was da an Papier rumlag!  
Mir war nicht bewusst, wo ich da draufschreibe – und noch nicht mal, dass ich in diesem Magazin überhaupt die Stellenanzeigen aufgeschlagen hatte! ...und überhaupt: Das war nicht mehr als eine...Art...nostalgische Anwandlung, mal wieder eine Ausgabe dieser Fachzeitschrift zu kaufen...“  
  
Er starrte mich an. Stumm. Aber seine Augen schienen zu fragen: _ Ist das wahr? Ist das auch wirklich wahr? Es ist noch nicht endgültig?_  
  
Ich setzte mich auf die Kante der Matratze und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
  
„Ich lüg' dich nicht an. Und 'Davenport' ist in Anführungszeichen, weil sie gar nicht so heißt, sondern weil sie, falls sie gerade nicht reden kann, wenn du anrufst, sagen wird: 'Davenport gibt's hier nicht, da müssen Sie sich verwählt haben.' Ich wollte einfach sicher sein, dass ich wenigstens den falschen Namen nicht vergesse, wenn sie mir schon nicht sagt, wie sie wirklich heißt...“  
  
Ich griff nach seinem Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu fühlen, doch er zog den Arm ruckartig unter die Decke.  
  
Seufzend stand ich auf und ging, holte eine neue Wasserflasche, Paracetamol und platzierte beides auf dem Nachttisch.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Sherlock", sagte ich, so ausdruckslos ich konnte, und wandte mich zum Gehen.  
  
„John! Warte...!   
Es...es war nicht...der Kofferraum...“  
  
Ich stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Stimme klang erschreckend: Erschöpft, bedauernd, kleinlaut...schwankend.  
  
Ratlos und widerwillig wandte ich mich um. "...Nicht...?"  
  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf und sah mich bittend an.   
  
Bitte, John! Hör mich an! Ich kann nicht mehr!  
  
Vergeblich versuchte ich, mich gegen diesen Subtext zu wehren, kam zurück an sein Bett – blieb aber stehen.  
  
"Ein Sarg..." flüsterte er und konnte sein Grauen nicht ganz verbergen.  
  
"Was?!" fragte ich verdattert.  
  
"Ein Sarg... Es war der einzige Ausweg. Oder der einzige, den ich sah: Ich hab Uniformjacken und Mützen von Barrett und Carver vertauscht. Die, die den bewusstlosen Captain auf die Emily bringen sollten, gehörten nicht zu den Leuten, die auf der Brücke gewesen waren – und es war dunkel. Es war riskant, aber...nicht chancenlos. Es durfte nur nicht nochmal jemand Carvers Sarg aufmachen und dort einen Bewusstlosen und eine leicht geöffnete Sauerstoffflasche vorfinden. Für mich blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit, die Signora zu Miss Brass in den Sarg zu packen und mich in dem übrig gebliebenen zu verstecken."  
  
Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hatte ich ihm zugehört. Noch konnte ich es nicht recht glauben.  
  
"Zu verstecken? Was heißt das? Wie wolltest du da wieder rauskommen?" fragte ich schaudernd. Mit Transportsärgen kannte ich mich mindestens ebenso gut aus wie Sherlock: Im Allgemeinen haben sie nur einen einzigen Riegel, der von außen an zwei Haken angebracht wird, aber der ist aus Edelstahl und von innen unerreichbar.  
  
"Es war keine Zeit mehr, den Riegel zu manipulieren und es hätte fatal geendet, wenn das aufgefallen wäre. Den Riegel von innen aufzuschießen hätte nicht funktioniert, das war mir klar. Doch sobald jemand die Särge finden würde, wollte ich in den Deckel schießen, um mich bemerkbar zu machen...oder falls es zu lange dauert, Luftlöcher reinschießen... Dann hätte allerdings die Zeit für Charles zu knapp werden können..."  
  
"Scheiße...!" ächzte ich. Ich hatte ja mit einer waghalsigen Aktion gerechnet – aber das war gruselig! Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich mich inzwischen doch auf die Matratze gesetzt hatte. "Sherlock! Ernsthaft! Was für ein beschissener Plan war das denn?!"  
  
"Das war ÜBERHAUPT kein Plan! Das war ja das Problem!" stöhnte er genervt und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Es war – pure – verzweifelte – Improvisation! Und ja, mir ist klar, dass ich mich hätte ernsthaft verletzen können, wenn ich in so einem Alusarg eine Waffe abfeuere...  
...als ich zurück an Bord ging, hatte ich absolut keinen Plan, wie ich es anstellen sollte, Charles und mich da lebend rauszuholen..."   
  
Seine Stimme vibrierte. Er war nervlich am Ende.  
  
"JOHN!" Er riss stöhnend die Augen auf und sah mich flehend an. "Da konnte ich dich doch unmöglich mitnehmen!"  
  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Mitgefühl und Groll legte ich meine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter und spürte, dass er zitterte.   
  
"Okay, Sherlock...erzähl's mir..."  
  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf und schluckte schwer. Ich sah, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.  
  
"Danke, John...", flüsterte er matt. "Danke, dass du bereit bist, mich anzuhören...."  
  
"Schon gut, fang' schon an, ehe ich's mir anders überlege", erwiderte ich und erschrak insgeheim über diesen unwirschen Kommentar, aber ich konnte ihm diese ungewohnte Demut, so autentisch sie sich auch anhörte, nicht so recht abkaufen. Doch Sherlock schien das nicht weiter schlimm zu finden. Verlegen verschaffte ich mir eine sinnvolle Betätigung, indem ich die Wasserflasche aufschraubte und sie Sherlock reichte. Er nahm sie wortlos, aber sichtlich dankbar entgegen und trank durstig, ehe er begann.  
  
"Ich hatte doch am Nachmittag einige Gespräche abgehört, und es war vorgesehen, dass Briggs gegen Ende des Überfalls Barrett mit von Bord nimmt, denn er rechnete inzwischen auch damit, dass unser guter Captain stur und ehrpusselig genug sein würde, bis zum bitteren Ende zu bleiben. Außerdem wusste ich, dass die drei Leichen in Notfallsärgen auf einer der Inseln zurückgelassen werden sollten. Also würde kein Grund bestehen, irgendetwas zu unternehmen – wir würden einfach wie alle anderen von Bord gehen und sollten dabei so unauffällig und harmlos wie möglich erscheinen. Natürlich habe ich überlegt, was wir tun könnten, falls doch etwas schief lief, aber alle... Pläne, die mir in den Sinn kamen, verdienten diesen Namen nicht, sie waren allesamt kaum praktikabel, utopisch, sie hätten zumindest sehr unwahrscheinliche Szenarien vorausgesetzt, um zu funktionieren. Außerdem: Um mit dir die jeweilige Situation zu diskutieren, hätte Zeit und Gelegenheit gefehlt. Aber noch hoffte ich, dass alles reibungslos ablaufen würde. Dann wurde leider klar, dass es fast dreimal so viele Piraten waren, wie vermutet... Ich hatte geplant, kurz vor dem Überfall die Überwachungselektronik zu sabotieren, aber dann wurden wir abgefangen. Nachdem wir uns als Detektive zu erkennen gegeben hatten, haben uns die eingeweihten Schiffsdetektive im Auge behalten. Also besetzten die Piraten nun auch die Überwachungszentrale, dadurch wurde es trotz der vielen Menschen und der Größe des Schiffes fast unmöglich, sich unbemerkt an Bord zu bewegen...  
Es sei denn, in der Maske eines Arbeiters, der einen überfälligen Passagier suchen geht. Einen einzelnen würden sie vielleicht nicht beachten – aber gleich zwei, die außerdem noch zusammen losgingen, das würde bestimmt auffallen...  
Als dann Carver aus der Rolle fiel, war mir klar, dass es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Komplikationen geben würde. Ganz sicher war ich, als Briggs auf dem Promenadendeck erschien, um von Bord zu gehen. Ohne den Captain. Jetzt war es unausweichlich, dass sie Charles beseitigen mussten. Ich konnte kaum damit rechnen, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch am Leben war, aber ich musste es versuchen...zumindest seine Leiche sicherstellen..."  
  
Mich packte fast jetzt noch das Grauen, als ich seiner Schilderung lauschte. Trotzdem war ich gekränkt, sah meine Befürchtung bestätigt:  
Er hatte mir sein Versprechen gegeben, als er bereits ganz sicher war, dass er allein zurückgehen würde.     
  
Sherlocks Blick war resigniert, beinahe hoffnungslos – und mir wurde klar, dass er mir ansah, dass ich nach wie vor verletzt und enttäuscht von ihm war. Im Übrigen merkte ich jetzt, dass ich inzwischen meine Hand von seiner Schulter abgezogen hatte.  
Ratlos saß ich da, die Hände zwischen meine Knie geklemmt.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und kauerte sich kniend auf der Matratze neben mich.  
  
"Mir war bewusst, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich sinnlos opfern würde", flüsterte er. "Aber so gering meine Erfolgsaussichten auch waren – alleine waren sie immer noch um ein vielfaches höher! Wie hätte ich uns denn da auch noch beide rausschaffen sollen?! Außer vielleicht, wir hätten die Leiche des alten Gomes verstecken können und dich in seinen Sarg legen, aber das wäre noch riskanter gewesen – vor allem ohne noch eine Sauerstoffflasche oder ohne noch eine Waffe! Und als ich zurück an Bord ging, wusste ich nicht, ob ich an die Särge herankommen würde; ob der Plan, sie an Land zu bringen überhaupt noch galt; ob ich sie mit klingelnden Handys überhaupt weglocken könnte – und auch lange genug; ob ich an Sauerstoff oder einen Revolver käme, oder an einen Rettungsanzug für Charles – ob ich überhaupt irgendeine Lösung finden würde...! Als ich dich zurückließ, wusste ich doch auch noch nichts von einem zweiten Schiff! Sich an Bord zu verstecken, bis alles vorbei wäre, schien keine Option zu sein. Und es wäre trotzdem furchtbar riskant gewesen, weil die sich sofort daran machten, wie die Termiten die Inneneinrichtung auseinander zu nehmen..."  
  
Er raufte sich fahrig die Locken mit beiden Händen.  
  
"Mir war vollkommen klar, dass du logische Gründe und die besten Absichten hast, was deinen Alleingang angeht", erklärte ich kühl – während ein Teil von mir gefährlich nahe daran war, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu vergeben. Aber begriff er denn mittlerweile überhaupt endlich, weshalb ich so aufgebracht war?  
  
"Es war kein Spaß für mich, dich anzuschwindeln", versicherte er leise. "Ich konnte dich nicht diesem Risiko aussetzen. Nicht bei diesen geringen Chancen; nicht, wo ich befürchten musste, dass Charles bereits tot war..."  
  
  
Er wartete, dass ich ihm zustimmen würde.  
  
  
„Ich hatte angedeutet, dass wir vielleicht getrennt von Bord gehen müssten und das hast du eingesehen – aber...John, du hast mich völlig überrumpelt! Und du...du schienst mir so durcheinander zu sein! Kurz zuvor noch scheinbar unerschütterlich – und im nächsten Moment ein Nervenbündel! Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dir zugeflüstert hätte: Geh von Bord, ich versuche, Charles rauszuholen! – ? WAS?! Mir – eine – Szene gemacht, oder so? Wir hätten doch nicht vor den Piraten und all den anderen darüber streiten können, ob du mich alleine gehen lässt, oder nicht!"  
  
  
Ach, verdammt! Genau das hatte ich doch kommen sehen!   
Mein Widerstand bröckelte längst bedenklich.  
  
Sherlock ließ sich müde zur Seite fallen und rollte sich zusammen.  
  
"Ja, ich habe in diesen vier Monaten auch ein paar Alleingänge gemacht, zu denen ich dich hätte mitnehmen, oder besser, in die ich dich als Rückendeckung hätte einweihen sollen, das gebe ich zu... Aber diese Situation gehört definitiv nicht dazu..."  
  
Als ich immer noch nichts zu sagen wusste, tastete er zaghaft nach meinem Arm.  
  
"...und glaubst du, meine Nerven waren nicht bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, wie das so bildhaft heißt?" begann er schwach und ein wenig bitter. "John, als ich sicher war, dass du auf dem Rettungsboot bleibst, konnte ich endlich wieder klar denken...!“   
  
Er ließ seinen Arm fallen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und murmelte:  
"Glaubst du, mir wäre es leicht gefallen, ...ohne dich zurückzukommen...?"  
  
  
 _Das war's. Du hast mich. Ich gebe auf..._  
  
  
"Dann war nicht dein falsches Versprechen der Fehler? Sondern dass ich dich dazu gedrängt habe – zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo du dir nicht erlauben konntest, ehrlich zu sein...?" seufzte ich.  
  
Was würde er sagen? Dass der Groschen bei mir kleinem Idioten ja endlich doch noch gefallen war, oder etwas ähnlich Überhebliches? Und was konnte ich ihm darauf hin erwidern?!  
  
"...so...sehe ich es...", erklärte er vorsichtig.  
  
Überrascht sah ich ihn an.  
  
"John..., es ist doch so: Wenn du das Genie wärst und ich der Idiot. Wenn du die Situation so eingeschätzt hättest, wie ich es getan habe, dann hättest du doch genauso gehandelt!"  
  
"Sherlock", versetzte ich trocken: "Du BIST ein Idiot!"  
  
Irrationalerweise schien sich in diesem Moment das ganze Problem in Luft aufzulösen – was natürlich völliger Unsinn war. Er würde es wieder tun und bis dahin sollte ich mit mir selbst und auch mit ihm abgemacht haben, wie ich künftig dazu stehen würde. Aber als er in ein kraftloses Kichern ausbrach, war es auch um mich geschehen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Er hatte recht.  
  
"Okay, Sherlock. Dann gute Nacht!"   
  
"Gute Nacht", seufzte er.  
  
Ich schloss sachte dir Tür, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich in meinen Sessel. Ich war nach dieser Schilderung doch noch zu aufgewühlt, um mich gleich wieder hinzulegen...  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, als ich Sherlocks Zimmertür hörte,...wie er in die Küche tapste, den Wasserkocher anstellte, etwas aus dem Geschirrschrank und aus der Besteckschublade holte und bereitstellte und dann einen Deckel abschraubte...  
  
Ungläubig hatte ich gelauscht. "Sherlock?! Was soll das! Kaffee?!?"  
  
Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft - der Behälter mit dem Instantkaffee und der Löffel rutschten aus seinen zittrigen Händen, als ich plötzlich – wie aus einem Hinterhalt hervorgesprungen – in der Schiebetür stand.  
  
Er fasste sich verärgert und schickte sich an, die Bescherung vom Boden aufzuheben.  
  
"Lass nur. Marsch ins Bett! Du musst schlafen!"  
  
"Na, du hast ja gesehen, was dabei rauskommt...", brummte er.  
  
Ich hatte bereits Löffel und Behälter aufgehoben und wollte eben das Kehrset unter der Spüle heraus holen, doch dann warf ich die Tür wieder zu.  
  
"Heißt das, du hast noch nicht geschlafen seit wir zurück sind?"  
  
Er schüttelte betreten den Kopf.  
  
"Du hast befürchtet, dass so etwas passieren würde...!" folgerte ich betroffen.  
  
"Nicht..., dass es so schlimm werden würde, aber..., ja...", gestand er verlegen.  
  
"Verstehe, aber schlafen musst du trotzdem!"  
  
Er tastete nach der Tischplatte und setzte sich.  
  
"...mit dem Revolver war was nicht in Ordnung...", murmelte er mit wackliger Stimme. "Der MI6 hat uns nur rechtzeitig gefunden, weil ich mir vorher noch Mycrofts Chip zurückgeholt hatte..."  
  
Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Resigniert raffte er sich auf und schlurfte zurück in sein Zimmer. Ich hatte einen Moment gebraucht, aber jetzt eilte ich ihm nach, sah ihm zu, wie er ins Bett kroch und vor sich hin starrte.  
  
  
 _Ach, scheiß' drauf!_  
  
  
"Würde...es helfen, wenn ich bleibe...?"   
  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen zusammengesunkenen Körper.  
  
"Drei, vier Stunden würden ja schon reichen –  wenn du jetzt nicht zu müde bist. Sonst können wir das auch auf 10 Uhr oder so verschieben..."  
  
"Auf – ?! Sag mal, was hälst du eigentlich von mir?!" schnappte ich kopfschüttelnd - stieg zu Sherlocks Füßen auf sein Bett und ließ mich dann neben ihm nieder.  
  
Sherlock rollte sich mit leisem Seufzen auf den Rücken und lächelte mich an.  
  
"Diese ...Mrs 'NICHT-Davenport'...? Hattest du den Eindruck, es sei dringend?  
  
"Nein", antwortete ich überzeugt. "Jedenfalls längst nicht so dringend wie dein Schlaf!"  
  
"Wirklich?" hakte er nach.  
  
"Sie hatte keine Angst. Es war ihr nur wichtig, dass ihr Problem ganz vertraulich behandelt wird."  
  
"Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Es eilt nicht."  
  
"Schlaf gut, Sherlock!"  
  
"Ich versuch's..."  
  
"Das ist kein Befehl", ginste ich.  
  
"Klingt aber so..."  
  
"Okay, du hast recht. Richtig müsste es heißen: 'Ich wünsche dir angenehme Träume'..."  
  
"Pathetisch und nutzlos", befand er in abfälligem Ton.   
"Schlaf gut, John...", setzte er grinsend hinzu.  
  
Auch ich grinste ins Dunkel.  
  
  
Da war ich also wieder.  
In Sherlock Holmes' Bett.  
  
Wieder auf Dauer...für's Erste...?  
...mal sehen...

 

 

 


	118. ...und das Leben geht wirklich weiter

  
  
  
  
...ich grinste ins Dunkel.  
  
  
Da war ich also wieder.  
In Sherlock Holmes' Bett.  
  
Wieder auf Dauer...für's Erste...?  
...mal sehen...  
  
Ich hockte, den Rücken an das hölzerne Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt –   
  
nicht sehr bequem, mal sehen, wie ich meine Position verbessern kann, sobald er fest schläft... –   
  
und schaute auf meinen Mitbewohner herunter...  
  
  
Nein, das letzte Wort über diese Sache, die zwischen uns steht, ist noch nicht gesprochen. Aber jetzt braucht er zuerst einmal Ruhe.   
  
Armer Kerl, er ist wirklich erledigt...vor allem nervlich, er hat nicht gewagt zu schlafen, weil dieser SARG – gepaart mit der Erinnerung an den Kofferraum – der blanke Horror gewesen sein muss, ...und er hat meine Ablehnung in sich rein gefressen...  
  
Ja, ich hatte signalisiert, dass ich einsehe, dass ich ihn nicht suchen soll, wenn wir bei der Evakuierung getrennt werden sollten und einander nicht mehr erreichen könnten...! Diese Regel ist vernünftig und logisch...!  
Doch da hatte ich nicht weit genug gedacht.   
Denn das konnte für mich natürlich nur dann gelten, wenn uns die Piraten und die eingeweihte Besatzung für harmlose Passagiere hielten und ein Interesse daran hatten, uns wohlbehalten von Bord zu bringen!  
  
Ja, inzwischen ärgerte ich mich schon mehr über mich selbst, als über Sherlock: Nicht nur, weil er mich mal wieder nicht eingeweiht hatte bzw. ich erneut auf ihn hereingefallen war, sondern vor allem, weil ich die Gesamtsituation nicht besser eingeschätzt hatte!   
  
Und ja: Natürlich war die Zeit knapp gewesen. Er hätte mit mir unmöglich alle denkbaren Szenarien und Konstellationen durchgehen können, die ihm im Kopf herum schwirrten. Er musste improvisieren – ...und so etwas ist dann oft sehr schwer zu kommunizieren...  
noch dazu, wenn Piraten die zahlreichen Überwachungskameras im Auge hatten...!  
...an die hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht...  
  
Nun musste ich selbst eingestehen: Wenn Sherlock, wenn selbst er, nur einen solchen Ausweg gefunden hatte – und auch wenn für ihn vielleicht im allgemeinen ein Sarg nicht so eine gruselige Konnotation haben mochte, wie für 'normale' Menschen, so musste er nach ganz naturwissenschaftlichen Regeln und nach dem traumatischen Erlebnis im Kofferraum doch auch diese Option als äußerst mangelhaft einstufen – dann WAR diese Situation wirklich fast aussichtslos gewesen...  
...und für zwei Personen noch weniger händelbar, als für eine...  
  
Ja, womöglich sah er das wirklich richtig: Wären wir zu dritt gewesen – statt er und Charles (wobei völlig unsicher war, in welcher Verfassung Sherlock ihn vorfinden würde....), dann wären wir alle drei drauf gegangen.  
  
Trotzdem: Ich hätte es erfahren wollen, ich hätte es selbst entscheiden wollen, ob ich mitgehe – oder ob ich vielleicht an Sherlocks Stelle mein Leben riskiere...  
(...ein Revolver, der nicht funktioniert...? Vielleicht hätte ich das ja vorher bemerkt...!)   
Und natürlich wäre es ideal gewesen, ich hätte das Geschehen als Rückendeckung überwachen und verfolgen können...beobachten, wo die Särge hin gebracht würden und sie baldmöglichst öffnen – aber diese Möglichkeit hatte es nun mal nicht gegeben!      
...und selbstverständlich wäre es mir schwer gefallen, zurück zu bleiben...  
aber immer noch besser, als das, was ich vor ein paar Tagen erlebt hatte...!  
  
  
Sherlock lag jetzt völlig entspannt da und atmete ruhig.   
  
Ich versuchte, zusammenzurechnen, wie viel – nein! – wie wenig er in der letzten Zeit geschlafen hatte. Es war erstaunlich, dass er zuletzt überhaupt noch irgendwie funktionieren konnte...  
  
Eine seltsame Assoziation hatte sich mir aufgedrängt...  
...vielleicht lag das auch ein wenig an der Tatsache, dass sich diese ganze Sache auf einem Schiff abgespielt hatte...  
und natürlich daran, dass mich Sherlock nicht zum ersten Mal an Mr Spock erinnerte: Aber als mir klar wurde – und das war noch kurz bevor er es selbst aussprach! – dass ich selbst doch genauso gehandelt hätte, da kam mir der zweite Kinofilm, 'Der Zorn des Khan' in den Sinn...  
Freilich geht es da um das komplette Schiff samt Besatzung...  
Auch da war keine Zeit geblieben, zu sagen: Also irgendjemand muss ruckzuck ohne Schutzanzug in den Reaktorraum, während der aktiv ist, und das manuell erledigen – sich opfern...  
Wäre ein wenig länger Zeit gewesen, hätte Spock diese – einzige! – Option kommuniziert, Scotty und etliche Besatzungsmitglieder mehr hätten sich bereit gefunden... (und schließlich wäre der Befehl, dass jemand rangniederes das zu erledigen hätte, gut begründbar gewesen: Captain Spock war ganz einfach zu wertvoll um ihn zu opfern, wenn auch mit dem selben Ergebnis jemand dieses Himmelfahrtskommando ausführen konnte, in den nicht so viel Ausbildung investiert worden war...)  
  
Manchmal gibt es eben solche Kommandos, auf die schickt man nur einen Mann, weil mehr noch riskanter für den Erfolg der Operation wären...und/oder, weil es sinnlos wäre, weitere Opfer zu riskieren...  
  
Es wurmte mich...es wurmte mich wirklich, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, diese Situation objektiv zu beurteilen, dazu fehlten mir, wie Sherlock es ausdrücken würde, die Daten – aber so wie es für mich aussah, hatte er doch eher richtig gehandelt...  
Was nichts daran änderte, dass mein Anspruch grundsätzlich richtig war: Zu erfahren, was er tun würde und zu entscheiden, ob ich ihn begleitete...  
  
Aber immerhin hatte ich jetzt die Hoffnung, dass er das ja vielleicht doch schon begriffen hatte, auch wenn er die verschiedenen Aspekte wahrscheinlich immer noch anders gewichtete als ich...  
  
Sherlock seufzte matt und rollte sich auf die linke Seite...  
...auf mich zu – seine rechte Hand landete locker auf meiner Seite des Bettes...  
  
Nein, ich empfand das nicht als aufdringlich...  
Es rührte mich.  
  
Sein Alleingang war keine Hybris, keine Arroganz gewesen.  
Auch keine katzenhafte Neugier diesmal.  
Und als er gesagt hatte, dass er wieder klar habe denken können, als er mich außer Gefahr wusste, hatte er wohl nicht geschwindelt, um mich einzuwickeln...  
Das war ein völlig atypisches Eingeständnis für ihn – aber es passte zu seinen beiden Fehlleistungen mit dem Stuhl, an den Sarah gefesselt gewesen war und der Semtex-Weste, in die mich Moriarty gesteckt hatte...  
Und natürlich war ihm klar, dass ich diese beiden Klöpse niemals vergessen würde...     
  
Sherlock hatte Größe bewiesen: Er hatte nicht nur alle kriminellen Machenschaften aufgedeckt – nein: Er hatte seinen Klienten gerettet – und das, obwohl der vielleicht nicht zahlen konnte und die ganze Aktion womöglich keinen Ruhm brächte. Er hatte sich Charles gegenüber als loyal erwiesen...  
  
Ich ließ meinen wirren, verdrehten Gedanken freien Lauf –   
schließlich wollte ich ohnehin nicht einschlafen – zumindest nicht, ehe sich Sherlock einigermaßen erholt hatte...  
  
In meinem Kopf formten sich Bilder und Sequenzen...Sherlock, der zurück an Bord ging...die Handys aus der Kabine holte, sich als Bordarbeiter tarnte und nach Charles suchte...  
Er hatte die Piraten zum Teil mit klingelnden Handys abgelenkt oder weggelockt... Das war eine wirklich hochriskante, verzweifelte Aktion gewesen...!  
Ein Himmelfahrtskommando, das gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit dann doch anders geendet hatte...  
So loyal gegenüber seinem Klienten...  
  
Ein gruseliger Gedanke stahl sich in mein Gehirn: Könnte es sein, dass das mein Einfluss war...?  
  
Nein. Unsinn. Er hatte schon bei unserem ersten Fall gesagt: „Vier Menschen sind tot, ich habe keine Zeit, mit der Polizei zu sprechen...“   
  
Er tat einfach, was er für richtig hielt – und wie sollte ich das nicht schätzen...?  
  
  
  
Sherlock war inzwischen fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Nun wagte ich es, meine klammen Füße unter der Decke zu vergraben, das Kissen in mein Kreuz zu wurschteln...  
  
...schon besser...  
  
  
Ich musste grinsen, als Sherlock sogar sachte zu schnarchen begann – in den seltenen Fällen, in denen ich das bislang beobachtet hatte, war er sofort hochgeschreckt und hatte sich dann gleich verärgert schlafend gestellt.   
Es war für ihn inakzeptabel!  
  
  
  
Ich schlich mich nach draußen und fegte den Kaffee auf, dann holte ich meinen Laptop, um mich zu beschäftigen...  
  
  
'Hilfsdetektiv auf Observation', dachte ich amüsiert.   
Doch es war ja wirklich eine immens wichtige Aufgabe, den Schlaf des exzentrischen, genialen Detektivs zu bewachen...   
  
  
  
...zwei-, dreimal war ich wohl kurz eingenickt, aber jeweils nicht über das Einschlafstadium hinaus gekommen...  
  
Sherlock schlief noch immer...  
  
...drei, vier Stunden...? Von wegen! Er hatte viel mehr Schlaf nötig...und ich würde mein Möglichstes tun, dafür zu sorgen, dass er ihn bekam...   
Wer konnte schon sagen, wann er sich wieder dazu hinreißen lassen würde...!   
  
  
Später stand ich auf, weil ich damit rechnete, Mrs Hudson abfangen zu müssen, oder sonstige Störungen abpuffern zu sollen...  
  
  
Erst am Nachmittag verlor Sherlocks Schlaf langsam an Tiefe.    
  
Ich war froh darüber, dass er wohl wirklich ganz von alleine aufwachen würde – nicht vorzeitig durch Störungen von außen; und irgendwie genoss ich es, als eine Art persönlichen Triumph, beobachten zu können, wie sich sein Geist behutsam in die Realität zurück driften ließ, wie er sich schließlich – mit noch immer geschlossenen Lidern, doch schon völlig darüber im Klaren, dass ich neben ihm wachte – behaglich zusammen kuschelte und dann erst sachte die Augen öffnete...  
  
„Hey..., wie geht’s dir...?“ fragte ich lächelnd.  
  
„Ausgezeichnet...“, schnurrte er rau und schmunzelte verschlafen.  
  
„Kaffee, schwarz, zwei Zucker...und dann mein Handy...“  
  
„Und die Nummer von Mrs 'Nicht-Davenport'“, ergänzte ich.  
  
„Nicht nötig.  Hab sie im Kopf.“  
  
„Ja, natürlich...“, grinste ich. Es machte mir nicht das Geringste aus, dass er eben bei mir Kaffee bestellt hatte. Ich war vollauf damit zufrieden, dass er wieder okay war nach diesem grässlichen Flashback letzte Nacht...  
  
    
  
„Hm..., hat das Handy aus...Ich simse ihr, dass ich Mrs Davenport sprechen möchte, das sollte klar genug sein...“ überlegte er ein wenig mürrisch.  
  
„Ja, bestimmt. Du solltest was essen, du hast gestern Abend wenig runter bekommen und es ist schon fast wieder Teezeit...“  
  
„Und wenn Mrs Nicht-Davenport erst zurückruft...!“  
  
„Eben...“, stimmte ich trocken zu.  
  
  
Wir machten uns in Ruhe fertig und ich überlegte gerade, statt der Weste doch einen Pullover überzuziehen, als es klingelte.  
  
„Ich seh nach“, erklärte ich.  
  
Unser Besucher war ein schüchterner, unsicherer Kerl. Unscheinbar mit beginnender Glatze und in beige und andere unauffällige Töne gekleidet. Wenn man vergleichbare Frauen als graue Mäuse bezeichnen will, würde man ihn Mr Feldmaus nennen müssen... Sherlock stellte einen Stuhl mitten ins Zimmer, Blickrichtung zum Kamin und bedeutete dem Mann, sich dort zu setzen. Während ich von meinem Platz am Schreibtisch den Typen im Augenschein nahm, lief Sherlock vor dem Kamin auf und ab: Für mich war offensichtlich, dass er sich von dem Problem dieses Mannes nur allzu geringen Unterhaltungswert versprach.  
  
„Tja, also...“, begann der Mann nervös. „M-meine Frau scheint mir wirklich sehr viel Zeit im Büro zu verbringen – “  
„Langweilig!“ würgte Sherlock ihn grob ab.  
„W-wie?!“ unser Besucher war viel zu erstaunt, um entrüstet sein zu können.  
„Was er meint, ist, er befasst sich nicht mit ...möglichen Seitensprüngen. Reden Sie mit ihr, machen Sie reinen Tisch“, riet ich.  
Er sah hilfesuchend in Sherlocks Richtung, aber der verschwand gerade durch die Küche.  
„Sie arbeitet bei Norrington Logistics. Als Sekretärin...Aber ich kann Sie gut bezahlen...“, argumentierte er schwach.  
„Geld...ist nicht der Punkt...“, widersprach ich mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. Im Übrigen wollten Mr Holmes und ich gerade zu einem äußerst wichtigen Termin aufbrechen...“  
Das war nicht gelogen: Wenn Sherlock schon bereit war, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, war das immens wichtig...!  
Herr Feldmaus ließ sich hinauskomplimentieren, ich holte meinen Pullover und Sherlock und ich brachen auf.   
  
  
Ich schlug das "To a Tea" in der Farringdon Street vor und Sherlock zeigte sich einverstanden.  
  
„Hier war ich mit Molly während diese Massenkarambolage passiert ist“, erklärte ich. „Vorher war nämlich so wenig los, das wir dachten, das sollten wir ausnutzen. Und ich sagte noch zu ihr, dass wir hier nicht oft hergehen dürften, weil ich sonst noch auseinandergehe wie Mike... Mann, das ist keine drei Wochen her. Und spätabends habe ich Cosmo mit seiner ...Letty gesehen..., wenn ich geahnt hätte, was das für ein durchtriebenes Früchtchen ist. Allerdings kam mir schon in den Sinn, dass er nicht in ihrer Liga spielt...“  
  
„Ja...und ich musste mir am nächsten Tag...diesen Bus ausborgen...“ Sherlock rollte die Augen. „So etwas möchte ich nicht nochmal machen müssen...“  
„Nein? Hast du's nicht genossen, einer ganzen Busladung voller Touristen diese Tragödie vorzuspielen?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Naja, das war schon eine ganz neue Herausforderung...“, grinste er. Es war nur zu deutlich für mich, dass er auf seine schauspielerische Leistung stolz war...  
„Aber diese Zwangslage an sich...“  
  
Sherlock hatte die ganze Zeit über sein neues Handy griffbereit neben sich liegen gehabt. Doch Mrs Nicht-Davenport rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Also für mich fällt heute das Dinner aus...“, verkündete Sherlock schließlich seufzend und wir traten den Heimweg an. Zu Fuß. Immerhin gut zweieinhalb Meilen. Ich hatte mich natürlich gehütet, die Anzahl der Kuchenstücke, die der sonstige Hungerkünstler vertilgt hatte, in irgendeiner Weise zu kommentieren... Im Übrigen fühlte ich mich ja selbst, als könnte ich nur noch nach Hause rollen...  
  
Es war noch taghell, als wir zuhause eintrafen, denn immerhin war das ja bereits der 31. Mai, also keine vier Wochen mehr bis zum längsten Tag des Jahres und es war den ganzen Tag über sonnig gewesen, wenn auch nicht so warm wie man es aufgrund dessen hätte vermuten können.  
  
Wir hatten noch kaum den Flur betreten, als die Tür im Erdgeschoss aufging.  
  
„Hallo, Jungs, da seid ihr ja! Bei mir wartet eine Klientin auf euch“, sagte Mrs Hudson, dann öffnete sie die Tür zur Gänze. „...und keine Sorge, Ihr Dickie stört mich kein bisschen, Mrs. Norrington“, versicherte sie nach drinnen.  
Mrs Norrington erwies sich als ziemlich voluminöse, brünette Mittvierzigerin. Sie wandte sich nochmals nach drinnen und flötete: „Mach der netten Tante keine Umstände, Dickielein, sei schön brav...“ Dann schnaufte sie die Treppe zu unserem Wohnzimmer hinauf und Sherlock dirigierte auch sie auf diesen Stuhl, während wir uns in unseren Sesseln nieder ließen.  
„Tja. Ich hatte ja angerufen, aber dann ergab es sich so, dass ich ...in der Gegend war. Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen...“, begann sie.  
„Ich glaube, mein ...Mann hat vielleicht eine Affäre...“  
„Ja“, diagnostizierte der Consulting Detective lakonisch.   
Und mehr würde er dazu auch nicht mehr sagen. Zugegeben...für den Fall, dass Mrs Norrington zum Zeitpunkt der Eheschließung vielleicht noch 80 Pfund weniger gewogen hatte, konnte man ihren Mann ja vielleicht verstehen, aber trotzdem, Sherlock...!  
Die Frau bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick...  
Ich räusperte mich leise.  
„Nun..., Sie kennen Ihren Mann am Besten. Bestimmt haben Sie ein feines Gespür dafür, wenn etwas nicht stimmt...“, versuchte ich die Peinlichkeit abzumildern. „Sie...waren das also mit – eh – Davenport und Ihr Name ist Norrington? Richtig?“  
„Richtig, mein Mann ist Norrington Logistics!“ erklärte sie nicht ohne Stolz.  
  
Echt jetzt? ...London scheint ein Dorf zu sein...  
  
„Oh..., ja, wie man so hört, ist das Betriebsklima dort...sehr...eh...herzlich...“, bemerkte ich.  
„Ach...? Ist das so...?“ murmelte sie lauernd und begriff genau, worauf ich hinaus wollte.   
„Wir...arbeiten eher an – eh – Vorfällen, die auch heute noch als illegal gelten...“  
„...dann...danke ich Ihnen für diesen Hinweis“, knurrte sie und ich fragte mich, welche Rachepläne sich wohl schon in ihrem gekränkten Ego zusammenbrauten...  
„War gratis und nun gehen Sie“, brummte Sherlock.  
„Ich...lasse Sie noch raus...“, murmelte ich betreten.    
Ich begleitete Mrs Norrington nach unten. Ihr Poltern auf der Treppe rief auch schon Mrs Hudson auf den Plan.  
„Oh..., das ging ja auch schnell...“, kommentierte sie. „Ehm, Mrs Norringtons..., es geht mich ja nichts an, aber liest denn Ihr Dickie auch mal etwas...Sinnvolles?“  
„Ach, ja, was will man machen..., ich denke, das wächst sich schon aus...“, lächelte sie nachsichtig. „Vielen Dank für's Aufpassen. Goodbye...“  
Aus Mrs Hudsons Wohnung kam ein moppeliger, rothaariger Junge mit einem Comicheft geschlurft und trottete hinter seiner Mutter her.    
  
Ob der Göttergatte selber wirklich eine besser Figur hat, als Weib und Kind...? fragte ich mich.  
Keine Ahnung, wie groß das Büro von Norrington Logistics ist, aber der Gedanke, dass Mr Norrington was mit seiner Sekretärin hatte, war ja zu naheliegend...  
  
„Ach, John, was soll nur aus der britischen Jugend werden, wenn sie so einen amerikanischen Unsinn liest?!“  
„Comics?“ fragte ich in verständnisvollem Ton.  
„Mutanten...Superhelden...mit Märcheneinschlag! Ein Mädchen, das Gegenstände wegwirft, die dann zu ganzen Bergen anwachsen: Also aus einem Spiegel wird ein Spiegelberg*, zu glatt für ihre Verfolger oder aus einer Bürste ein undurchdringlicher Bürstenberg und lauter so ein Unsinn und dann gibt es da einen Kerl mit sowas wie Sieben-Meilenstiefeln, oder einen personifizierten Knüppel aus dem Sack! Es ist nicht mal originell! Und der Chef dieses komischen Haufens ist blau! Nein, ich meine, er hat eine blaue Hautfarbe! Ein Professor Davenport...! Eine wohnt in einem Haus mit Beinen! Hühnerbeinen! Wie diese ...russische Hexe**! Und ein schmächtiger Kerl Namens Latimer*** kann Macht über die Waffen seiner Gegner ausüben, indem er sie mit der lateinischen Bezeichnung benennt! Ach, und eine Werwolflady mit messerartigen Krallen gibt es auch: Mit einer roten Mütze! Hallo? So ein Unsinn gehört verboten! Ich meine, wenn das nicht den Tatbestand für 'groben Unfug' erfüllt, dann weiß ich auch nicht!“  
„Das ist ja wirklich absurd“, grinste ich. „Aber machen Sie sich nichts draus. Die meisten finden sich allem mythologischen Quatsch zum Trotz ganz gut in der Realität zurecht...vielleicht muss das so sein und hilft irgendwie der Psyche, wie sich das C. G. Jung und so vorgestellt haben...“  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht...“, schimpfte sie vor sich hin.   
  
Ich stieg schmunzelnd und kopfschüttelnd hinauf und wappnete mich schon mal gegen die Übellaunigkeit meines Mitbewohners, der sicher schon wieder befürchtete, dass sein Gehirn in absehbarer Zeit verrotten müsse, wenn es nicht bald etwas Anständiges zu tun bekam...  
  
Doch vielleicht lag es daran, dass sogar ein Sherlock Holmes so etwas wie Dankbarkeit empfinden kann. Jedenfalls schien er sich heute sehr rasch von dieser Enttäuschung erholt zu haben, denn gerade begann er, Geige zu spielen. Ich erkannte die Tonfolge wieder: Es war seine Improvisation, die er sich zu den Notennamen in Vatican Cameos hatte einfallen lassen...  
Und sie klang wunderschön und überschwänglich...  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://maerchen.com/grimm/die-wassernixe.php"]http://maerchen.com/grimm/die-wassernixe.php[/link]
> 
> ** Baba-Yaga
> 
> *** Latimer bezeichnete im Mittelalter einen Schreiber, der Latein beherrscht und zB in dieser Sprache Verträge anfertigt u.ä. - Der Name kommt zwar so auch in the Greek Interpreter vor - aber er ist auch in the Geek Interpreter Chis Melas' Lieblingsheld in den Kratides-Comics....


	119. Seltsamer Fehlstart

  
Leise wie ein verspäteter Konzertbesucher schlich ich mich durch die Küche in unser Wohnzimmer und platzierte mich sachte in meinem Sessel, um den Virtuosen nur ja so wenig wie möglich zu stören.  
  
  
Ich genoss sein Spiel gerade an diesem Abend besonders. Mal wieder war ich im Zwiespalt: Sein Vortrag hätte einen Applaus mehr als verdient, aber eigentlich ist Klatschen so ein rohes, prophanes Geräusch und es scheint irgendwie einen Schlussstrich ziehen zu wollen. Es passte einfach nicht.  
Die Serenade wirkte befreiend auf mich und es schien alle nagenden Probleme der letzten Tage zu relativieren. Natürlich täuschte das. Aber ich würde nun garantiert die abendliche Harmonie nicht zerstören, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich keinen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen hätte, wäre er gegenüber Mrs Norrington ein kleines bisschen weniger grob gewesen.  
Nicht zu reden vom grundsätzlichen Verhalten in bevorstehenden, brenzligen Situationen mir gegenüber...  
  
Ich wurde bald hundemüde: Schließlich hatte ich mir den größten Teil der vergangenen Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und in denen davor hatte ich nicht allzu gut geschlafen.  
Aber ich war unschlüssig, ob ich nach oben oder doch in Sherlocks Zimmer gehen sollte...  
Es war mir auch peinlich, zu fragen. Er sollte nicht denken, dass es für mich eine Einschränkung bedeutete, bei ihm zu bleiben, um ihm Albträume vom Hals zu halten. Er sollte nicht darum bitten müssen.  
  
Und um ehrlich zu sein: Ich war selbst unsicher, wohin ich wollte...  
Und weshalb...  
  
  
Nach meinem anfänglichen Widerwillen und einer Eingewöhnungsphase, in der wir unsere Rollen erst noch austesten und finden mussten, hatte ich den Eindruck gehabt, dass mich unsere Tarnung – so wie wir sie schließlich gespielt hatten – nichts ausmachte. Ich wollte zwar den Gerüchten, die in unserem Umfeld kursierten, keine Nahrung verschaffen, aber unsere Nähe hatte bei mir keine Irritation ausgelöst und kein Unbehagen verursacht.  
Aber es war nicht dasselbe, wie nebeneinander im Schützengraben zu liegen, wie jemanden aus der Schusslinie zu reißen – oder zu reanimieren.  
War es ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit?  
Das Leben an seiner Seite war schließlich alles andere als sicher.  
Und Vertrautheit?  
Davon konnte man eigentlich nicht sprechen: Nicht nur, weil er mich schon öfters angeschwindelt hatte, sondern auch, weil ich seinen genialen Gedankengängen oft nicht folgen konnte.  
Und war es für Vertrautheit nicht in jeder Hinsicht noch zu früh?  
Andererseits - so oft er mich nun auch schon angeschwindelt oder einfach unwissend zurückgelassen hatte, wenn er wiedereinmal einen seiner Alleingänge machte - mindestens ebenso oft hatte einer dem anderen das Leben gerettet - nicht selten unter Einsatz seines eigenen...  
  
Ich ließ so einige Erinnerungen Revue passieren...  
...und erstmalig gestattete ich mir auch wieder, an Samstagfrüh zu denken. Ich hatte es mir verboten, solange ich Sherlock noch davon hatte abhalten wollen, mich gleich wieder um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln...  
  
Ich war ziemlich neben der Spur gewesen, unter Schock und die Gehirnerschütterung wohl doch schlimmer als angenommen... Ihm plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen, war einfach zu viel für mich gewesen - die Erleichterung hatte die Herrschaft über mich komplett an sich gerissen. Und mein Körper hatte kapituliert...  
Es war mir höchst unangenehm gewesen, dass er mich so erlebte...aber nachdem ich ihn ja auch schon mit Flashbacks und anderen heftigen Belastungsreaktionen erlebt hatte, war die grundsätzliche Scheu auf beiden Seiten abgeflaut.  
  
Wenn er mich aus einem Albtraum holte, dann empfand ich keine Peinlichkeit mehr – und das war früher immer so gewesen. Ich hätte es ansonsten eher geschätzt, wenn man mich meinem Elend überlassen und anschließend getan hätte, als sei nichts gewesen. Es lag wohl einerseits an dem, was wir zusammen erlebt hatten, andererseits auch daran, dass ich wusste: Sherlock würde mich nicht einfach nur deshalb wecken, weil er sich durch soziale Konventionen dazu verpflichtet sähe. Auch nicht primär, weil er sich in seiner Nachtruhe gestört fühlte. Er tat es, weil er es einfach wollte.  
  
Ob er dabei wohl selbst seine Motivation hätte erklären können?  
  
Vielleicht, weil er es beunruhigend empfand, dass Gehirne so außer Kontrolle geraten konnten? Noch dazu in seiner Nähe?  
  
Aber ich erinnerte mich auch noch an die allererste Gelegenheit, als er mich aus einem Albtraum geholt hatte. Noch etwas ungeschickt, aber durchaus mitfühlend...  
  
Und das nach dem ich ihn schwer enttäuscht hatte...*  
  
  
Mal abgesehen von den praktischen Erwägungen wie möglichen nächtlichen Überfällen (wer sagte denn, dass Woods Leute es nicht nocheinmal versuchen würden? Oder andere Feinde?) oder Schlafstörungen – oder kann man davon überhaupt absehen? – war ich eigentlich gerne in seiner Nähe... So lange nichts nennenswertes zwischen uns stand.  
Inakzeptables Verhalten seinerseits.  
...oder eine Frau – meinerseits...  
Hätte das irgendjemand verstanden?  
Oder sah ich das selbst nicht mehr richtig?  
  
Ich blieb also unschlüssig in meinem Sessel sitzen, kämpfte dagegen an, dass mir die Augen fast von alleine zufielen.  
  
Sherlock verkündete schließlich mit leisem, behaglichen Gähnen und einem gemurmelten 'Gute Nacht' seinen Rückzug und verschwand durch die Küche in sein Bad.  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich, dass er zuerst die Badezimmertür zum Flur und dann die zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete...dann nichts mehr.  
  
 _Kommst du, John...?_  
  
  
Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und suchte meine müden Knochen zusammen...  
  
  
In dieser Nacht schreckte Sherlock ein paar Mal aus dem Schlaf hoch, hatte sich dann aber fast sofort wieder völlig im Griff. Nur seine leicht beschleunigte Atmung für die nächsten Sekunden verrieten ihn.  
Nun...besser ich war umsonst hier, als umgekehrt. Hätte ich oben Ruhe gefunden, wenn sich der Gedanke, er könne sich vielleicht wieder so in der Badewanne krümmen, erst einmal festgesetzt hätte?  
Wie hatte das überhaupt angefangen? Als Schlafwandeln? Als Toilettengang im nur halbwachen Zustand...?  
  
Ob er im Normalfall die Technik beherrschte, sich selbst aus Träumen zu wecken, die er ablehnte?  
  
Zuzutrauen wäre ihm so etwas...  
  
  
Ich schlief vergleichsweise gut. Nur in den frühen Morgenstunden hetzte ich mal ziellos durch eine gespenstisch leere Tilly Briggs – irrsinniger Weise aber weder nach Sherlock suchend noch vor Piraten flüchtend und anscheinend lautlos, denn Sherlock merkte nichts davon...  
  
Am Morgen entschied ich mich dafür, liegen zu bleiben, bis Sherlock sich rührte.  
Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück mit - wie der Detektiv meinte - enttäuschender Zeitungslektüre beschlossen wir, Molly einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
  
Wir fanden sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz an einem Seziertisch. Anscheinend hatte sie gerade eine Obduktion fertig und sah blass und müde aus.  
Verlängerte Nachtschicht, womöglich?  
  
"Ah, Molly! Hat es sich immer noch nicht zu dir herum gesprochen, dass ausreichend Schlaf die beste Gesichtspflege ist!" flötete Sherlock.  
  
Eine Nierenschale aus Alu kam angeflogen, aber Sherlock duckte sich und grinste bloß.  
  
"Das sagt ja der Richtige...", brummte ich.  
"Lass dir nichts einreden, Molly: Vampir-Look ist doch so mega-angesagt!" erklärte ich augenzwinkernd und hoffte, dass er es bei dieser Anmerkung belassen werde.  
  
"Hallo, John. Sherlock, du hast Glück, dass ich ihn schon wieder zu gemacht habe, sonst hätte ich gerne auch eine menschliche Niere geworfen! Oder besser was ekligeres...!"  
  
"Aber du weißt doch, dass du mich mit so ziemlich allen Teilen jeder Leiche glücklich machen kannst", versetzte Sherlock frech. "Aber selbst wie eine herumzulaufen ist kein Ersatz dafür!"  
  
"Sag' mal, geht's noch? Soll das etwa witzig sein?!" fragte ich verärgert.  
  
"Was denn? Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen, dass sie nicht genug schläft. Ich sehe doch an dir, was das bei euch kleinen Idioten für verheerende Folgen haben kann..."  
  
"Du - bist - du...das...das überhör ich jetzt mal einfach!" stammelte Molly halb ratlos, halb wütend.  
Dann atmete sie durch, lächelte aufgesetzt und drückte den Reset-Knopf:  
"Hallo, ihr Zwei! Hat Lestrade euch verständigt?"  
  
Wir sahen einander an. "Nein..., wieso?" fragte ich.  
  
Sherlock ging schon an mir vorbei zu Mollys Tisch.  
  
"Weil der mordende Einbrecher, den ich geschnappt hatte, tot im Bunning Way aufgefunden wurde", kam eine vertraute, doch ärgerliche Stimme von der Tür. Lestrade. Unrasiert, müde, in einen hellen, zerknitterten Trenchcoat...er erinnerte ein wenig an Inspektor Columbo, auch wenn er ihm nicht ähnlich sah...  
  
"Sherlock..., John... Es ist nicht mein Fall, also nein - aber Sie dann offensichtlich auch nicht, also..."  
"Nicht Ihr Fall...?" fragte ich.  
  
Lestrade hockte sich mit einem großen Kaffeebecher mürrisch auf einen Bürostuhl.  
"Jemand hat irgendwie den einzig eindeutigen DNA-Beweis ruiniert und – "  
  
"Jemand?" fragte Sherlock spöttisch.  
  
"Anderson...", seufzte Lestrade genervt.  
  
Sherlock stöhnte theatralisch und rollte die Augen, doch ich dachte: Na, toll! Wasser auf seine Mühlen..., denn ich hörte auch eine gewisse Genugtuung heraus: Der Consulting Detective sah sich, was Andersons Inkompetenz anging, mal wieder bestätigt.  
  
"Hinzu kam, dass der Kerl sich in Schweigen hüllte und bald nachdem sein Anwalt hier aufkreuzte, hatte er plötzlich auch noch ein Alibi. Sie haben ihn laufen lassen..."  
  
"Und letzte Nacht wurde ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten", vollendete Sherlock die unrühmliche Story.  
  
"Ja. Und es sieht ganz nach einer Serie aus..."  
  
"Moment mal!" entfuhr es mir. "Da waren doch noch zwei Fälle. Und beide in Sackgassen nahe dem Pentonville-Gefängnis!"  
  
Sherlock sah mich an – ein wenig überrascht, doch vor allem – wie mir schien – anerkennend.  
  
"Sogar noch drei. Aber Sie haben Recht, John..."  
  
"Gleiches Vorgehen in allen vier Fällen?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
  
"Ja, aktenkundige Verdächtige, bzw. Wiederholungstäter, die nach ihrer Verhaftung schnell wieder frei kamen. Alle gefunden in Sackgassen nahe dem Gefängnis. Scharfe Klinge, Schnitt unterhalb des Kehlkopfs bis an die Wirbelsäule. Praktisch keine Abwehrverletzungen."  
  
"Und keine Schreie...", ergänzte ich.  
  
"Da spielt offenkundig jemand den Henker", stellte Sherlock fest. "Die Fundorte waren nicht die Tatorte?"  
  
"Nein. Kaum Blut", erklärte Lestrade knapp und musterte Sherlock eindringlich.  
  
"Gleicher Verteidiger oder Haftrichter? Oder sonstige personale Parallelen?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Und wie viele vergleichbare Kandidaten sind in der Zwischenzeit noch auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden, ohne dass ihnen so etwas zugestoßen ist?"  
  
"Oh...", machte Lestrade überrascht. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf und erklärte ein wenig verlegen. "Ich bin erst seit heute früh dran...hab nach Gemeinsamkeiten bei den Opfern und Verhaftungen gesucht, aber das..."  
  
"Nun, dann behalten Sie mal die weitere Entwicklung im Auge. Weidmanns Heil!"  
  
Sherlock spazierte schnurstracks nach draußen. Lestrade, Molly und ich tauschten verblüffte Blicke und ich folgte dem Consulting Detective auf den Flur.  
  
"Sherlock! Was ist los?"  
  
Ich holte ihn ein, er hatte seine Schritte kein bisschen verlangsamt.  
  
"Was soll denn sein?" fragte er erstaunt und mit Unschuldsmiene zurück. Sehr verdächtig, diese Überreaktion...  
  
"Ein Serientäter! Interessiert es dich nicht?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete er kurz angebunden.  
  
  
Er rief ein Taxi und sagte die ganze Fahrt über keinen Ton, sein Gesicht war reglos wie Marmor – und schien ebenso hart.  
  
Meine Stimmung wandelte sich von Verwunderung zu leichter Beunruhigung.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Erklär's mir bitte", sagte ich, als ich ihm zuhause einen Becher Tee reichte.  
  
"Es steht ja noch nicht mal fest, wer den Fall bearbeiten wird", antwortete er ausweichend. "Vielleicht wird es jemand sein, der meinen Rat nicht annimmt."  
  
"Ja, aber, Sherlock, da läuft ein...ein...Gangster-Ripper durch London!" insistierte ich.  
  
"Hör sofort auf damit!" fuhr er mich an.  
  
"Was...?" Seine heftige Reaktion erschreckte mich jetzt doch etwas.  
  
"Ihm gleich einen regenbogenpresse-tauglichen Namen auszusuchen! Außerdem läuft er nicht und ich bezweifle stark, dass er alleine arbeitet."  
  
"Du...hast natürlich längst Theorien..."  
  
"Selbstverständlich habe ich die. Das geht fast von alleine", entgegnete er beinahe wieder ruhig.  
  
Doch dann kam nichts mehr.  
  
  
"Oh, nein...Du willst das er weiter macht? Ist es das? Diese Henkermasche imponiert dir...?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
  
"Es ist illegal", protestierte er entschieden.  
  
"Aber du hast keine Motivation, ihn aufzuhalten! Sherlock..., bist du denn...für Selbstjustiz...?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!" versetzte er scharf. "Ich bin dafür, dass jeder Täter ordentlich durch stichhaltige Beweise überführt wird. Wer Lynchjustiz ausübt, hält sich für unfehlbar, stellt sich außerhalb des Gesetzes und erhebt sich selbstherrlich über den Rest der Menschheit."  
  
...was sich gruseliger Weise allzu oft auch über dich sagen lässt..., ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich bereute es sofort. Wenigstens hatte ich das für mich behalten...  
  
"Und trotzdem – "  
  
"Außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, dass ich Andersons Scharte auswetzen soll."  
  
Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, dachte ich. Aber was? Er wusste doch nicht mal, was Lestrades Fang eigentlich verbrochen hatte. (Gut, es musste natürlich ein Tötungsdelikt sein.) – und noch weniger, was man den anderen vorwarf...  
  
"Moment! Du kanntest ihn! Du weißt, wen Molly da auf dem Tisch hatte!" dämmerte es mir. "Klar..., Lestrade sagte ja, er habe noch mehr auf dem Kerbholz – und dafür gebe es sogar neue Beweise! – Wieso hat man ihn nicht wenigstens deswegen festgehalten?"  
  
"Wohlhabender, einflussreicher Vater. Solchen Privilegierten ist schwer beizukommen."  
  
"Jemand ist ihm beigekommen. Auf die einzige Art, die gerade machbar ist, meinst du?"  
  
Sherlock hüllte sich in Schweigen.  
  
  
"Nun sag' schon. Was hat er angestellt?".  
  
"Unter anderem...einen Penner erschlagen", rückte er schließlich heraus.  
  
"Oh..., einen von deinen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich konnte es natürlich beweisen, aber wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit durch Alkoholmissbrauch fiel das Strafmaß lächerlich gering aus. Und was noch schwerer wog: Plötzlich wollte ein Zeuge beobachtet haben, dass der Penner ihn aber auch provoziert habe. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Nicht Smoothie..."  
  
So leise und bitter wie Sherlock das aussprach, musste ich mir nicht mal ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als ich den Spitznamen hörte.  
  
  
Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander...  
...dachte an Mag...,  
...und sah wieder den auf die Sonnenuhr gespießten Charlie vor mir...  
  
Und nun:  
Ein Killer, den Sherlock nicht aufhalten wollte...  
Gutheißen konnte ich das nicht...aber ich verstand ihn.  
  
Und schließlich war er nicht verpflichtet, seine Dienste anzubieten. Noch dazu, wenn bisher nicht mal klar war, wer den Fall übernehmen würde...  
  
Und wenn ich ehrlich war: Ein Fall, in dem sich die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse weniger verwischten, wäre mir jetzt auch lieber gewesen...  
  
Oder verdächtigte er jemanden, der ein so starkes persönliches Motiv haben konnte, dass er den Täter nicht überführen wollte?  
Aber nein: Denn das war ja schon die vierte Tat...! Also, wohl keine nachvollziehbare Rache...  
  
  
"Aber ich vermute, du wirst dich auf dem Laufenden halten, oder? Zumindest, wenn du keinen interessanteren Fall reinbekommst...", fragte ich, als ich mit meinen Überlegungen nicht weiter kam.  
  
„Mal sehen..., ja...“, murmelte er.  
  
  
„Du hast natürlich recht: Er läuft nicht 'rum“, setzte ich nach einer kurzen Pause wieder ein.  
„Er fährt 'rum. Er lädt sie in Pentonville ab, was nicht heißen muss, dass er sie dort wirklich aufgegabelt hat...vielleicht nur, um zu zeigen: Es sind Kriminelle, sie haben Strafe verdient. Schaut her: Ich bringe euren Job zu Ende...“, überlegte ich.  
  
„Ja, das ist wohl die Botschaft. Denkst du auch an die...größeren Probleme?“ fragte Sherlock etwas widerwillig.  
  
„Das Blut? Diese Tötungsart erzeugt eine Riesensauerei. Das Blut spritzt einige Yards weit, unter Umständen auch an eine Zimmerdecke... Okay, der Täter nähert sich von rückwärts. Er biegt seinem Opfer rasch den Kopf nach hinten...“ Ich bremste mich. „Er ist groß, hm? Ja, ziemlich groß. Es sei denn..., das Opfer ...würde gar nicht stehen...", überlegte ich. Rascher Tritt in die Kniekehlen vielleicht...?  
  
"Gab es wirklich keine Abwehrverletzungen?“ fragte ich und ärgerte mich, dass ich mir den Toten nicht angesehen hatte - aber wie hätte ich auch damit rechnen können, dass Sherlock so unvermittelt aufbrechen würde?!  
  
Sherlock stand auf und nahm seine Geige wieder auf.  
  
Na, schön.  
  
Aber das war wirklich seltsam.  
  
Sherlock spielte virtuos – aber nervenaufreibend. Paganini womöglich: Hektisch, halsbrecherisch. Es machte mich nervös.  
  
  
  
„Ich geh' mal 'n bisschen nach oben“, erklärte ich in einer Pause, als Sherlock die Noten umblätterte, und nahm meinen Laptop mit.  
  
Oben versuchte ich, im Netz etwas zu den ersten drei Fällen zu finden. Doch die Zeitungen schwiegen über Namen und erwähnten auch sonst nichts zur Person der Opfer.  
  
Aber angesichts dessen, was Sherlock gesagt hatte, war das vielleicht ganz gut so. Jemand, der die Stadt von Verbrechern "säuberte" könnte nur allzuleicht Fans bekommen...  
  
Eine SMS traf ein.  
  
  
Lestrade 13:37:  
"Was war das denn? Ein Kollege aus Bristol übernimmt den Fall. Anordnung von ganz oben, denn es könnten Kollegen dahinter stecken. Also werden wir uns da wohl ganz raushalten müssen."  
  
Was sollte ich ihm antworten?  
  
"Weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht ist das auch sein Gedankengang und er will den Fall deshalb nicht? Ist vielleicht besser so." schrieb ich.  
  
  
Im ersten Stock war es wieder still geworden.  
Zeit für ein verspätetes Mittagessen. Würde Sherlock mir da zustimmen oder nicht...?  
  
Als ich im Wohnzimmer aufkreuzte, saß er mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel und wirkte seeehr gelangweilt.  
  
Doch dann sah er auf und fragte kühl aber mit einem Lächeln: "Lunch?"  
  
"Wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", antwortete ich. Wobei seine Frage noch keinen Hinweis darauf lieferte, ob er etwas essen würde - aber das würde ich dann ja schon sehen...  
  
  
Sherlock aß tatsächlich.  
Und er verlor kein Wort über die Mordserie.  
Doch irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde.  
  
Während wir aßen, zog sich der Himmel zu.  
Und als wir aufbrachen, war es schon finster zu nennen. Jeden Moment konnte es anfangen, wie aus Kübeln zu schütten.  
  
  
Erstaunlicherweise gab es zunächst nur einen kurzen Guss während der Taxifahrt, aber dann kamen wir doch noch vor dem großen Regen zurück.  
Als wir den nur durch das Oberlicht spärlich erhellten Hausflur betraten, bremste Sherlock plötzlich noch im Windfang, legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und berührte mit der anderen Hand meine Schulter.  
Dann deutete er auf den Boden.  
Schuhabdrücke. Nur leicht feucht. Sie wären mir wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen. Unser heimlicher Besucher hatte sich zwar die Schuhe abgetreten, nachdem er das Treppenhaus betreten hatte, aber nicht genug, um gar keine Spuren zu hinterlassen...  
  
'Du bleibst hier!' artikulierte Sherlock lautlos.  
  
Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf: 'Gleichschritt.' Auch ich bewegte nur die Lippen und sah ihn dabei streng an.  
  
Er schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte.  
  
Ich achtete genau darauf, dass es sich nur nach einem paar Schritte anhörte und so gelangten wir im Gänsemarsch auf den Treppenabsatz.  
  
Da zuckte flackernd ein langer Blitz durch die unbeleuchteten Räume.  
Auf den untersten Stufen, die in den zweiten Stock führen saß eine Gestalt...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kap. 2


	120. Placebos gegen den Tod

  
  
  
  
  
Schuhabdrücke.   
Nur leicht feucht.   
Sie wären mir wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen. Unser heimlicher Besucher hatte sich zwar die Schuhe abgetreten, nachdem er das Treppenhaus betreten hatte, aber nicht genug, um gar keine Spuren zu hinterlassen...  
  
'Du bleibst hier!' artikulierte Sherlock lautlos.  
  
Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf: 'Gleichschritt.' Auch ich bewegte nur die Lippen und sah ihn dabei streng an.  
  
Er schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte.   
  
Ich achtete genau darauf, dass es sich nur nach einem paar Schritte anhörte und so gelangten wir im Gänsemarsch auf den Treppenabsatz.  
  
Da zuckte flackernd ein langer Blitz durch die unbeleuchteten Räume.  
"Wollten Sie zu uns, Sir?" fragte Sherlock vernehmlich.  
Auf den untersten Stufen, die in den zweiten Stock führen saß eine Gestalt, die sich jetzt rasch aufrichtete. Er war groß, hager, in schwarze Lederklamotten gewandet, kahlköpfig, unrasiert und seine Augen lagen in dunklen Höhlen.  
Parallel dazu, dass er so plötzlich in die Höhe wuchs, donnerte es gewaltig, während schon der nächste Blitz ihn in kaltes Licht tauchte.  
So viel zum Thema Vampir-Look...  
  
"Wenn Sie Sherlock Holmes sind, ja."  
  
"Schön, dann kommen Sie", antwortete Sherlock ungerührt und schloss auf.  
  
"Bitte..."  
  
Er wies auf den Stuhl. Der Typ setzte sich gehorsam. Ich knipste unterdessen zwei Lampen an.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie haben da keine gekittete Vase drin – und wollen nun von mir wissen, wer sie neulich zerschlagen hat...", spottete Sherlock und deutete vage auf eine dunkle Plastiktüte. Dann setzte er dazu an, unseren Besucher so weiträumig es unser Wohnzimmer zuließ, zu umrunden, während ich in meinem Sessel Platz nahm.  
  
Eifrig, doch mit Vorsicht holte der Mann den Gegenstand aus der Tüte: Eine chromfarbene Bestattungsurne!  
Erneuter Donner begleitete seine Aktion.  
  
"Ich arbeite auf dem Brompton Cemetery. Deshalb habe ich es auch für die Familie meiner Tante übernommen, deren Trauerfeier zu organisieren. Aber wie Sie sicher wissen gibt es dort kein Krematorium."  
  
"Aber es gab wohl keine auffälligen Befunde bei der obligatorischen Obduktion. Sonst wären Sie nicht hier", stellte Sherlock fest.  
  
"Was?! Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber es ist so: Hier ist nicht meine Tante drin. Sie ist vertauscht worden. Das weiß ich ganz genau. Ich kenne doch menschliche Asche."  
  
"Gehen Sie!" knurrte Sherlock.  
  
"Aber – "  
  
"Befindet sich die entsprechende Identifikationsplakette in der Asche?" fragte Sherlock gelangweilt.  
  
"Ja, natürlich, aber – "  
  
"Und Sie denken nicht, dass Ihre Tante ermordet wurde, also WAS wollen Sie von mir?" schimpfte der Detektiv aufgebracht.  
  
"Sherlock! Du kannst dir die Asche doch zumindest mal ansehen – ", schaltete ich mich ein.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, John! Und Sie nehmen Ihre Tante und verschwinden!" brüllte er.  
  
Das Gewitter unterstützte seinen Auftritt mit Donner und Blitz gleichzeitig und draußen begann es – wie man so sagt – junge Hunde zu regnen...  
  
Der Mann sah uns entgeistert an, nahm die Urne in seine Arme und raffte sich auf. "...ungeheuerlich...", murmelte er und zog ab.  
  
Ich eilte ihm nach.  
  
"Sir, warten Sie bitte noch einen Moment...", flüsterte ich  
  
"Was?" stöhnte dieser leise und blieb stehen.  
  
"Es ist so...selbst wenn eine Analyse den Nachweis erbrächte, dass das wirklich keine menschliche Asche ist, dann...dann werden Sie Ihre Tante trotzdem nicht zurück bekommen. Um des Seelenfriedens Ihrer Verwandten willen: Behalten Sie diesen Verdacht für sich: Lassen Sie alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Lassen Sie alle glauben, dass das da wirklich die sterblichen Überreste Ihrer Tante sind. Ich weiß, das ist bestimmt nicht...optimal, ein solches Geheimnis mit sich herumtragen zu müssen, aber eine bessere Lösung wird es nicht geben..."  
  
Er senkte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
"Und... ich verstehe Ihre Entrüstung..., aber – unter uns: Mein Freund hat gerade erst vor Kurzem...einen schweren Verlust erlitten. Das...Thema – belastet ihn im Moment einfach noch zu sehr...", behauptete ich.   
  
Das war für den Moment bloß eine Ausrede, um die Wogen zu glätten...  
  
...aber vielleicht war ja trotzdem etwas daran...?  
  
  
Nachdenklich ging ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fand dort Sherlock auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt vor, die aneinander gelegten Hände unter dem Kinn.  
  
"...Tee, Sherlock...?" fragte ich.  
  
"Was hattest du mit diesem Kauz noch zu tratschen?" brummte er misstrauisch.  
  
Ich setzte mich schräg auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Couchtischs. Es schien mir die richtige Entfernung zu sein und natürlich wollte ich ihn ansehen können.  
  
"Ich habe versucht, ihm klar zu machen, dass es für die Familie wohl besser sein wird, wenn er seinen Verdacht für sich behält. Dann hat die Familie der Frau das sichere Gefühl, ihre letzte Ruhestätte zu kennen. Wenn erst mal klar ist, dass es nicht ihre Asche ist und dass sie sie nie erhalten werden, oder zumindest dessen nie sicher sein können, wird das den Trauerprozess vielleicht sehr erschweren... Einen Zweifel wieder ausräumen – ohne Beweise – ist praktisch unmöglich..."  
  
"Und wieso hast du dann zuerst gesagt, ich könne mir die Asche doch wenigstens mal ansehen?" fragte er genervt.  
  
"Naja..., wohl zunächst...in erster Linie, weil du mich überrascht hast. Ich meine: Du untersuchst gerne Leichen, du analysierst Tabakasche, Du musst manchmal...  trauernde Hinterbliebene ertragen... Für mein...Empfinden war deine Reaktion auf sein Problem...irritierend..."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wieso es das gewesen sein sollte. Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass übernatürliche Geistwesen, gemeinhin als Engel bezeichnet, nicht existieren? Ich bin selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass das alle weitere Mythologie in dieser Richtung inkludiert."  
  
"Ja, okay...nichts...Institutionalisiertes..."  
  
"Oh? Sondern...?"  
  
"Naja..., der...menschliche Geist möglicherweise..., du weißt schon. Descartes: Cogito, ergo sum! ...und so...Vielleicht ist das ja doch mehr als bloß...Biochemie..."  
  
" - Wolltest du nicht Tee kochen?" erinnerte er.  
  
"Doch. Aber ich fand deine Reaktion...heftig – und nachdem du schon gefragt hast, was ich mit dem Mann geredet hab'...  
ich wollte auch wissen, ob mit dir alles okay ist..."  
  
Er seufzte genervt. "Was sollte denn nicht okay sein? Ich langweile mich. Ich brauche einen anständigen Fall!"  
  
"Einen, wo dir die Angehörigen des Opfers am Ende sagen, dass sie das Gefühl haben, dass der Ermordete jetzt in Frieden ruhen kann? So etwas?"  
  
"Das ist peinliches, albernes Gewäsch, das ich jedes Mal Mühe habe, kommentarlos über mich ergehen zu lassen!  
Ich löse Kriminalfälle, weil sie interessant sind!  
WENN sie interessant sind."  
  
Ich wartete.  
Er sah mich an, zuckte die Schultern und ergänzte:  
  
"...und ein bisschen, weil Mörder bestraft und böse Menschen abgeschreckt werden müssen. Und vor allem, damit der Täter nicht weiter morden kann. –   
Mordopfer sind tot, John! Ganz tot.  
Ich bin doch nicht Hamlet!"  
  
Ich ging in die Küche – um erst mal zu seufzen und dann Tee zu kochen.  
Als ich zurück kam, stand Sherlock am Kamin und starrte in den Regen, der geradezu verschwenderisch über das Fenster spülte.  
  
"Hier..."  
  
Er nahm den Becher wortlos entgegen, streifte mich aber zumindest mit einem merkwürdig leeren Blick.  
  
"Es ist nur...ich hab mich gefragt, ...nach der Erinnerung an diesen Smoothie, jetzt dem unerwarteten Anblick einer Urne, ob bei dir vielleicht... die Trauer wieder hochkommt...über Mag und ...die anderen,  
vielleicht auch über Charlie...  
und ...noch frühere...Todesfälle...  
  
Das würde ich doch verstehen...  
  
Es ist nicht zwangsläufig nach zwei Monaten vorbei.  
Oder nach irgendeinem anderen Zeitraum...", wagte ich einen weiteren Vorstoß...und war verunsichert, dass er mich nicht längst unterbrochen hatte...  
  
Doch dann warf er höhnisch den Kopf zurück.  
  
"Ach, was! Aber Asche?! Ernsthaft, John! Asche??? Da würde ich ja eher einen entflogenen Kanarienvogel suchen!  
...oder doch ermitteln, ob und mit wem jemand fremd geht, – oder wer eine Vase zerbrochen hat!  
  
Särge sind nicht mehr,  
als Kleiderschränke mit Sachen drin,  
die niemandem mehr passen!"  
  
Seine Hand kam plötzlich auf meine Augen zu – nicht rasch genug für einen Angriff, aber immer noch irritierend genug, doch ich vertraute ihm und hielt still. Er tippte mir auf die Stirn – und ich rechnete schon mit einer herablassenden Bemerkung über "kleine Idioten", doch dann sagte er leise:    
  
"Du hinterlässt nur...ein paar Impressionen in den Erinnerungen anderer Menschen. Und dann sagen sie mit betulichem Nicken: 'Er hätte dies und das gewollt.' 'Die Grabrede hätte ihm gefallen!' 'Er lebt in unseren Herzen weiter' und all so ein Gesülze  –   
Aber du kannst ihnen nicht mehr sagen, dass sie dich NIE verstanden haben, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was all die Jahrzehnte in dir vorgegangen ist! –  Aber, ach, was soll's??? Du bekommst ja sowieso nichts mehr davon mit!"  
  
Er klang bitter und sarkastisch und zuletzt hatte sich seine Stimme zu einem gefährlichen Knurren gesteigert.  
  
"Ja..., es wird viel beschönigt, vertuscht, ja gelogen auf Trauerfeiern...und oft genug hat der Prediger keinen Schimmer, weil er sich nur auf die Erzählungen der engsten Angehörigen beziehen kann und die Leute überhaupt nicht kennt. Aber wieso... regt dich das so auf?"  
  
Er drehte sich halb von mir weg und nahm sich zurück – doch ich konnte sein Gesicht noch im Spiegel beobachten, als er fortfuhr. Für den Ausdruck fiel mir nur ein Wort ein: Unerbittlich.  
  
"Es geht mir bloß auf den Wecker! Jedes Mal wieder, wenn diese Idioten so ein Aufhebens machen, wegen einer Grabstätte! Das ist...sentimentaler Selbstbetrug! Ich sollte vielleicht ein paar diesbezügliche Sätze aufschreiben – für meine Beisetzung, dass ich überzeugt bin, dass es keinen Gott gibt und dass ich bestimmt keine unsterbliche Seele habe und blablabla – und dass ich mich glücklich schätze, mich nach meinem Tod nicht mehr länger mit irgendwelchen Idioten auseinander setzen zu müssen!"  
  
Ich schnappte heimlich nach Luft. "Bitte, mach das nicht, Sherlock! Niemand sollte so etwas tun. Trauerfeiern sind für die Trauernden da! – Du – wir...sind doch alle keine Katholiken, die denken, dass es helfen würde, für das Seelenheil eines Verstorbenen Messen lesen zu lassen...?! ...und sollte es doch einen solchen Gott geben, dann...müsste er...alles verstehen... – alles, was aufrichtig geglaubt und vertreten wird..."  
  
Er stellte den Teebecher auf das Sims und hielt mir plötzlich den Schädel unter die Nase. Kopfüber.  
  
"Ich muss dir sicher nicht erklären, dass das Loch durch das du durch die Schädelbasis gucken kannst, Foramen occipitale magnum* heißt. Siehst du da drin irgendetwas?!" fragte er barsch. Dann klopfte er von außen auf die Schädeldecke: "Hallo? Jemand zuhause?"  
  
"Sherlock, ich...hab ...Menschen sterben sehen, wie du weißt...gesehen, wie das Leben aus ihnen wich...gute Menschen...Kameraden...Freunde... Ich hab auch schon das ein oder andere abgestorbene Gehirn in der Hand gehabt. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Und, ja: Es gibt keinen logischen und keinen biologischen Grund, an ein Leben nach dem Tod zu glauben, an eine Seele oder sonst was. Aber Hinterbliebene müssen nach dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen irgendwie weiter machen, irgendwie zurück ins Leben finden. Oft können die Hinterbliebenen nicht richtig Abschied nehmen...oder vielleicht waren sie ...zerstritten – oder hatten sich bloß etwas auseinander gelebt, dachten einfach nicht, dass sie vielleicht keine Zeit mehr haben würden...Oder, es war ein wunderbares Verhältnis – aber der Tod sehr plötzlich... Wie auch immer...  
Diese Frau zum Beispiel hatte Familie...einen Witwer vielleicht..., Kinder, Enkel...vielleicht ...Geschwister, die auch schon ihre Partner verloren haben...  
Verstehst du, Sherlock..., der Gedanke, dass man den Verstorbenen einmal wieder treffen wird...., dass es eine weitere Chance gibt, dass er jetzt noch...irgendwie Anteil nimmt..., vielleicht sogar zu so etwas wie einem Schutzheiligen wird, bis man wieder vereint ist, ...das kann helfen, klar zu kommen..."  
  
"Eine Lüge als Krücke! Na, ich danke!" raunzte er und knallte den Schädel zurück auf das Sims. "Übrigens sind es oft genau dieselben Leute, die sagen: 'Ach, es ist gut, dass sie das nicht mehr hat miterleben müssen, wie ihr Sohn kriminell wurde!' oder 'Jetzt hat er's hinter sich!' oder: 'Sie sind im Tode vereint!' – wenn doch eigentlich alle wissen, dass er sie misshandelt hat...!!" Gehässig ahmte er den Tonfall irgendwelcher alten Damen nach, an die er sich erinnerte. Dann wandte er sich mir frontal zu und fixierte mich scharf: "Oder: Stell dir doch mal vor, deine Mutter sitzt auf ihrer Wolke und muss mit ansehen, wie auf dich geschossen wird! Was würde sie da wohl machen? An ihren unsterblichen Fingernägeln knabbern und es Tränen regnen lassen?!  
Ist diese Vorstellung für dich etwa – tröstlich?!"  
  
Ich schluckte heftig, um das Bild abzuschütteln und stimmte rasch ein: "Ja, es IST eine Krücke! Aber wichtig ist nicht, ob sie wahr ist, sondern ob sie funktioniert! Und wenn sie auch nur EINE Chance hat zu funktionieren, dann darf man sie dem, der sie nötig hat, nicht wegreißen! Manchmal helfen Placebos eben! Aber das können sie nur dann, wenn der Patient glaubt, dass er tatsächlich den Wirkstoff bekommt!"  
Ich sah ihn fest an...hoffte auf etwas Verständnis...doch er drehte sich weg und schüttelte  Zähne knirschend den Kopf...  
  
Sherlock schien mir immer noch ziemlich erregt... Das war keine Grundsatzfrage, er war konkret und persönlich betroffen. Auch wenn es nach Wut aussah, nach Abscheu gegen archaischen Aberglauben: Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste.  
Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich an ihn herankommen sollte...  
Und, was, wenn es mir gelänge, alte Wunden aufzureißen? Wunden, die ich nicht würde versorgen können...?  
Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich dabei belassen...für diesmal...  
  
"Okay..., ich betrachte das Ganze eben als Mediziner...", lenkte ich ein. "Aber...sowohl als Mediziner als auch als Freund, würde ich mir deine Gedanken auch anhören, falls sie einmal...weniger...sachlich sein sollten - und niemandem davon erzählen...  
Und wer weiß..., vielleicht gibt es ja doch Dinge, von denen wir einfach nichts wissen können..."  
  
"Du bist also kein Atheist, sondern Agnostiker."  
  
"Schon möglich... Ich denke nicht, dass es reinen Atheismus überhaupt gibt."  
  
"Schön. Ist die Sprechstunde dann jetzt beendet?" giftete er. "Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du wieder normal würdest! – Ich bin dann mal im dritten Stock!"  
  
Er rauschte hinaus und dann hörte ich ihn nach oben trampeln.   
  
Frustriert ließ ich mich in meinem Sessel nieder.  
  
Welches mochte wohl die letzte Trauerfeier sein, der er beigewohnt hatte? Vielleicht war sie traumatisch gewesen...vielleicht, weil er wusste, wie verlogen die Worte gewesen waren, die dort gesprochen worden waren, vielleicht weil verhasste Verwandte mit betulichen Beileidsbekundungen über ihn hergefallen waren...  
  
...oder machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er in diesem Sarg festgesteckt hatte?  
...dass es beinahe eine solche Trauerfeier für ihn gegeben hätte?  
   
  
  
 __Aber du kannst ihnen nicht mehr sagen, dass sie dich NIE verstanden haben, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was all die Jahrzehnte in dir vorgegangen ist!  
  
  
Bitte, Gott, lass mich leben...!  
  
  
  
Scheiße?!  
  
War es das?  
Hatte ich es völlig falsch angefangen?  
  
Verdammt, wieso hatte ich ihm nicht auf den Kopf zu sagen können: Für jemanden, der weiß, wie genial und einzigartig er ist, gehst du ganz schön leichtsinnig mit deinem Leben um, wenn du überzeugt bist, dass mit dem Tod wirklich alles aus ist!  
  
Ja, IDIOT! Aber wirklich! Fantastisch hingekriegt, Watson!!!  
  
  
Es war doch das Nächstliegende gewesen!  
  
Wie hatte ich das nicht sehen können!  
  
  
  
Seine eigene Endlichkeit erschreckte ihn – und zugleich war es für ihn völlig logisch, dass er ab dem Moment seines Todes ja nichts mehr empfinden würde: Kein Bedauern, etwas versäumt zu haben, kein Scherz darüber, dass sein Genie nicht mehr existierte, er würde weder sich selbst hinterhertrauern können – noch erfahren, was sein Ableben für andere bedeutete.   
Ergo sollte er vor dem Tod selbst keine Angst haben - vor dem möglicherweise qualvollen Vorgang des Sterbens, ja – aber nicht vor der Existenzlosigkeit.  
Dass er sie dennoch hatte, schien ihm irrational und deshalb inakzeptabel und höchst ärgerlich.     
Das war zumindest seine eigene Erklärung für seine ungewohnte Unsicherheit und Furcht.  
  
...aber ob ihm das helfen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich doch noch hinter sein Paradoxon gekommen war?  
Eher nicht...  
  
Tja, tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Dagegen ist kein Kraut gewachsen.  
Dagegen helfen nur...   
  
...Placebos...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Foramen magnum (lat. ,großes Loch‘) oder Großes Hinterhauptloch (Synonym: Foramen occipitale magnum) ist die größte Öffnung an der Schädelbasis, durch das die Verbindungen zwischen Rückenmark und Gehirn führen.


	121. Unheimlicher Nachmittag

  
  
  
  
  
  
'Nichts Unwirkliches existiert.'   
  
Plötzlich kam mir das erste Gesetz der Metaphysik des Vulkaniers Kiri-kin-tha in den Sinn. Eine der Testfragen, die Spock zu Beginn von Star Trek IV 'Zurück in die Gegenwart' beantwortet.  
  
Also kein Gott, keine Engel, keine Seelen?  
  
Aber wer legt fest, was „unwirklich“ ist...?  
  
Im Übrigen haben Vulkanier eine Seele, eine Katra...  
Was Sherlock wohl zu dieser seltsamen Seelentransfer-Geschichte, dem Fal-Tor-Pan, sagen würde? Das war schon eine fragwürdige Aktion gewesen, diese Sache mit Mr Spocks Tod und Wiederauferstehung. Nicht, dass es mich nicht gefreut hätte, aber ich hatte es auch irgendwie geschmacklos gefunden.   
Und man hatte damals wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn nach zwei, drei Jahren zurückbringen würden, obwohl sie dieses Hintertürchen schon in Star Trek II eingebaut hatten...  
Schon einfach deshalb, weil Leonard Nimoy verbreitet hatte, dass er von dieser verhassten Rolle loskommen wolle...  
Roddenberry, Bennett und Co hatten quasi Spocks Tod vorgetäuscht...   
  
Ach, was solls...   
Das hat nichts mit Sherlocks Dilemma zu tun.  
  
Wenn ihn diese Überlegungen zumindest dazu bringen würden, demnächst vorsichtiger mit seinem Leben umzugehen...  
Neugier ist zwar gefährlich, aber wenn man noch viel Spannendes vom Leben erwartet, dann sollte man dafür sorgen, dass man es sich erhält...  
  
Ich sah in den Regen hinaus...  
  
Wie sehr doch manchmal der erste Eindruck täuschte. Dieser Typ vorhin mit seinen schwarzen Klamotten und seinem natürlichen Gothik-Look, war in Wirklichkeit ein netter, gewissenhafter Neffe – und vielleicht wäre er mir schon bei normalen Lichtverhältnissen kein bisschen unheimlich vorgekommen...  
  
Welchen Grund konnte es denn aber wirklich geben, die Leiche einer älteren Dame verschwinden zu lassen und durch andere Asche zu ersetzen? Etwa wieder ein mordender Pathologe? Wohl kaum...  
Und überhaupt..., manchmal sind Geschwister ja weit auseinander, die Zeitspanne, in der Frauen schwanger werden können wird auch immer größer, da konnte es durchaus schon mal passieren, dass eine Tante nicht älter war als ihr Neffe...Organhandel? Nein, daran hätten viel zu viele Leute beteiligt sein müssen, um das vor diesem Neffen geheim zu halten. Eine Organentnahme müsste schnell abgewickelt werden. Dieser Mann hatte sich doch womöglich selbst darum gekümmert, wie seine Tante aufgebahrt, eingesargt, in die Pathologie und schließlich ins Krematorium gebracht wurde...  
Also, wieso? Gab's da jemanden, der heimlich Leichen aufschneiden üben wollte? Oder der sich ein Skelett für sein Gruselkabinett wünschte? Ziemlich absurd...  
Was konnte an so einer Leiche denn Begehrenswertes dran sein...außer vielleicht etwas Zahngold?  
Nein, an Nekrophilie möchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht denken! Noch dazu bei einer Frau, die die besten Jahre schon hinter sich hat...! Brrr!  
  
Tja, tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Behalt' es für dich. Stell dir ein Foto von ihr auf den Vertiko...   
  
  
Dass er sich irgendwie selbst hereingelassen hatte, war zwar ein starkes Stück, aber bei dem Wetter irgendwie schon verständlich. Immerhin hatte Sherlock nicht versucht, alleine mit der möglichen Gefahr fertig zu werden. Hätte er mich unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu Mrs Hudson oder Milch holen geschickt, statt mich auf die feuchten Stellen aufmerksam zu machen, hätte ich wohl keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Oder hatte er an irgendetwas erkennen können, dass unser Besucher harmlos war? Dass er vorangegangen war, war nur logisch gewesen: Da er der Größere von uns beiden ist, konnte er früher sehen, ob sich jemand auf der nächsten Treppe befand.  
Aber, wie Sherlock schon einmal gesagt hatte, 221 ist eine einzige Sicherheitslücke... Das hatte uns der Typ mit der Urne bewiesen. Und besser, ein ehrlicher Mensch demonstrierte uns, wie einfach es doch sei, ins Haus zu kommen, als ein richtiger Einbrecher... Vielleicht sollte ich Mrs Hudson wirklich mal ein Sicherheitsschloss für die Haustür vorschlagen.  
Lestrades Fall kam mir in den Sinn: Der Kerl mit der durchschnittenen Kehle hatte eine ältere Dame grausam zu Tode geprügelt...! Nun ertappte ich mich selbst bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihm recht geschehen war.   
Es wäre gut, Sherlock bekäme bald einen Fall, bei dem man sich nicht genötigt fühlt, Sympathien für den Täter zu entwickeln...  
...abgesehen von der Faszination, die unser Genie für clevere Verbrecher übrig hatte...  
Ich beschloss, Mrs Hudson einen Besuch abzustatten und raffte mich seufzend auf.  
  
„John! Das ist aber nett, dass Sie mal reinschauen? Ist irgendetwas?“  
„Hallo, Mrs Hudson. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Uh..., naja, meine Hüfte hat mir schon letzte Nacht gesagt, dass das Wetter umschlagen würde – allerdings hat sie nicht geahnt, dass es so übel werden würde...!“  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid – “  
„Kommen Sie doch rein, ich koche uns einen Tee und Sie können Kekse testen. Ich habe ein neues Rezept ausprobiert, finde, der Teig ist etwas süß geraten, deshalb habe ich sie mit bitterer Orangenkonfitüre zusammengeklebt...“  
  
Ich ließ mich in der kleinen Küche nieder, während sie weiter plapperte, zückte mein Handy und textete Sherlock: 'Bin in 221a'. Ich zögerte, überlegte, ob ich noch ein 'r u ok?' hinzufügen sollte...aber wahrscheinlich würde er über unseren Diskurs kein Wort mehr verlieren wollen. Und, ihm mitzuteilen, wo ich war, implizierte ja schon ein 'falls du mich brauchst'...  
  
„Ärger mit Sherlock?“ fragte Mrs  Hudson mitfühlend.  
„Nein. Er langweilt sich bloß schon wieder. Dabei könnte er nach der letzten Geschichte wirklich mal etwas kürzer treten!“  
„Oh, ja! Alan hat mir von Ihrem Artikel erzählt! Und das war ja sicher noch die entschärfte Version, hm? Sie sahen beide ganz schön fertig aus Samstagabend.“  
„Naja, es war schon aufregend und genug Schlaf haben wir auch nicht bekommen.“  
„Der arme Charles! Das muss ein furchtbarer Schock sein! Zu merken, dass der eigene Arbeitgeber Tausende von Menschenleben aufs Spiel setzt! Und dieser Plan war nicht nur kaltschnäuzig, er war doch vor allem absolut größenwahnsinnig!“  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass das nicht passiert ist, als Sie an Bord waren...“  
„Oh, du meine Güte...! Ich wäre gestorben vor Angst...!“  
„Naja, das denke ich nicht. Zumindest ist das niemandem passiert, aber traumatisch war es bestimmt. Haben Sie übrigens schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, ein besseres Schloss an der Haustür anbringen zu lassen?  
Es ist nämlich so...ich will Sie nicht beunruhigen, aber vorhin, als wir kurz nach dem ersten Regenguss nachhause kamen, da war jemand im Treppenhaus...“  
„Oh?! Sie meinen, er hat irgendwie die Tür aufbekommen?!“  
„Danach sieht es aus. Und ohne Spuren daran zu hinterlassen. Das wäre Sherlock aufgefallen...“  
„Und wenn er vielleicht hintenrum durchs Speedy's reingekommen ist?“  
„Hm..., dagegen sprechen die feuchten Abdrücke, die auf dem Boden waren... Es sei denn... er wäre dann noch einmal zur Tür gegangen, um sich anhand der Klingelknöpfe ein Bild zu machen, in welchem Stockwerk er uns findet... aber das ergibt ja keinen Sinn. Er wird doch zuvor schon geklingelt haben, nicht? Aber grundsätzlich haben Sie recht: Wenn das geht, ist auch das Speedy's eine Sicherheitslücke...! Nun ja..., wenigstens haben Sie ein ordentliches Schloss an der Wohnungstür. Die Fenster sind doch einbruchsicher, hoffe ich?“  
„Doch, doch, ja. Das muss im Erdgeschoss schon sein. Nun, was sagen Sie zu den Keksen?“  
„Tja, Sie haben recht – aber mit der Marmelade stimmt es dann wieder...“  
  
Einige Minuten später, als ich sicher war, dass Mrs Hudson über meine Warnungen nicht zu erschrocken war, ging ich wieder.   
Unschlüssig setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und simste: „Was machst du? Regnet's da oben eigentlich rein?“  
Aber ich bekam keine Antwort.   
Vielleicht im Mindpalace abgetaucht, seine Ansichten über Tod und Paranormales neu sortieren...  
  
Als nach einer Weile mein Handy klingelte, war ich sehr überrascht, zu sehen, dass es Dimmock war, der mich anrief.   
Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?!  
  
„Watson?“  
„Ja, hallo, Doktor! Hier ist Dimmock. Ich bin unterwegs, um einem anonymen Hinweis nachzugehen. Und ich hab mich gefragt, ob dieser Tipp vielleicht von Mr Holmes stammen könnte... Er kam per SMS von einer unterdrückten Nummer...“  
  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend setzte ich mich in Bewegung, doch ich gab mir Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Tja..., denkbar wäre es, aber ich wüsste nicht wieso. Ich seh' mal nach, wo er steckt. Haben Sie seine Handynummer noch?“  
„Ja. Aber er geht nicht ran und wieso sollte er sich jetzt melden, wenn er vorher dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nicht erfahre, dass der Tipp von ihm kommt?“  
„Stimmt, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Aber wenn er es nicht war, dann könnte Ihnen ja auch jemand eine Falle stellen wollen!“ warnte ich.  
„Daran habe ich natürlich auch schon gedacht. Vielleicht jemand, der verhindern will, dass ich morgen aussage. Aber irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.“  
„Warten Sie mal – Sherlock? Sherlock, bist du hier?“  
  
Ich war jetzt im zweiten Stock angelangt, doch alles schien verlassen. Also ging ich noch weiter nach oben.   
Sherlock hatte eine Zigarre geraucht...  
Und irgendwer schien hier neulich kampiert zu haben! Da lag Verpackungsmüll von Lebensmitteln. Auch eine leere Milchflasche. Hatte Sherlock davon gewusst?! Das war ja vielleicht eine Erklärung für unseren ständigen Milchschwund...! Er war aber doch wohl vorhin nicht in eine Falle gelaufen! Nein...dagegen sprach der Zigarrenrauch und dass der Stummel unauffindbar war... Wahrscheinlich zum Fenster rausgeworfen.   
  
„Sherlock...??  
...  
Dimmock? Ich sehe jetzt noch auf dem Dachboden nach. Aber wissen Sie, er sagt mir leider nicht alles. Können Sie mich zum Einsatzort mitnehmen?“  
„Naja, das...entspräche nun wirklich nicht den Vorschriften, aber... – Sie denken also, er macht gerade...was riskantes? Dass er mich zu einem Ort bestellt hat, wo er einen Verbrecher fangen will?“  
„Das befürchte ich.“   
„Na, gut. Ich hole Sie ab. Liegt sowieso beinahe auf dem Weg und die Zeit reicht noch problemlos. Es hieß, ich solle um Vier da sein.“  
„Gut. Ich gehe dann schon runter ins Café, bis gleich.  
...  
Verdammte Scheiße!!!“  
  
Als ich das Gespräch beendet hatte, gestattete ich mir erst einmal einen lauten Fluch, dann eilte ich die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Was, zur Hölle, stellte er bloß jetzt wieder an?!  
  
„Was machst du? Warst du das bei Dimmock? Melde dich!“ simste ich, dann sah ich nach, ob er vielleicht meine Waffe mitgenommen hatte, aber die war noch an ihrem Platz.  
  
Es goss und gewitterte immer noch. Mr Chatterjee hatte wohl Bedenken, dass die Markise das Wetter nicht überstehen würde und hatte sie eingeholt, deshalb ging ich ins Speedy's und wartete am Schaufenster.  
  
„Hat Sherlock versucht, Sie zu erreichen? Dimmock hat einen anonymen Tipp erhalten, und wollte von mir wissen, ob das Sherlock gewesen sein kann. Dimmock holt mich ab“, simste ich an Lestrade.  
  
Es dauerte nur eine halbe Minute, als er auch schon anrief.  
  
„John! Das klingt ja schon wieder nach einem Alleingang!“  
„Das fürchte ich auch. Und ich hab keinen Schimmer, was los sein könnte.“  
„Ich kann jetzt leider nicht sofort hier weg, aber ich versuche, nachzukommen. Seien Sie vorsichtig!“   
„Dimmock wird schon nicht zulassen, dass ich mich in Gefahr bringe...“  
  
Lestrade schien die Sache genau so ernst zu nehmen wie ich. In gewisser Weise war das eine Beruhigung: Ich war nicht paranoid. Andererseits verstärkte das meine Befürchtung noch.  
Schon wenige Minuten später – die mir aber wie eine halbe Stunde vorkamen! – hielt ein dunkelgrüner Mitsubishi in der Straße und hupte kurz. Als ich in den strömenden Regen hinaus ging, sah ich noch zwei Streifenwagen hinter Dimmocks Auto halten.  
Die Motoren liefen und ich stieg rasch ein.  
  
„Irgendwas Neues inzwischen?“ fragte Dimmock.  
„Leider nicht. Ich frage mich allerdings – verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch – warum er sich an Sie wenden sollte. Unsere letzte Zusammenarbeit lief zwar nicht schlecht, aber normalerweise würde er sich an Lestrade wenden, den kennt er schließlich schon seit fünf Jahren. An was sind Sie denn gerade dran?“  
„Das ist es ja: Ich komme gerade aus dem Urlaub. Heute Vormittag hatte ich am Gericht zu tun und morgen auch noch mal und ansonsten habe ich noch Berichte nachzuarbeiten.“  
„Und es kann wohl auch keiner Ihrer üblichen Informanten sein...“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Die wollen ja geschmiert werden...“  
„Verstehe...Oh, sagen Sie bloß, es geht schon wieder in dieses neue Industriegebiet?!“  
„Yep.“  
  
Das gefiel mir erst recht nicht. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an diesen niederschmetternden Fall wieder hoch, der Sherlock in eine entsetzliche Krise gestürzt hatte. Fall ihm das auch passierte, war er jetzt alles andere als in Bestform!  
Dimmock bog ab und parkte. Ein Streifenwagen blockierte die Zufahrt, der andere folgte uns.  
Anscheinend war es eine stillgelegte Konservenfabrik.  
  
„Achtung! Achtung! Hier spricht Scotland Yard! Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen in den Hof...“  
  
Ich erschrak, als ich diese unerwartete Durchsage hörte – war das klug?!  
...nun, es war nicht mehr zu ändern!   
Wir warteten.  
Die Durchsage wurde wiederholt und variiert, aber es tat sich nichts.  
  
Dann kam eine Meldung von dem anderen Streifenfahrzeug: Lestrade war da und wurde jetzt durchgelassen.  
  
Der silberne BMW kam angebraust und bremste scharf. Greg sprang hastig aus seinem Wagen. Anscheinend genauso nervös wie ich.  
  
„Tut sich nichts, was?“ fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.  
„Alles ruhig. Was machen wir? Was ist, wenn da um eins nach vier eine Bombe hoch geht?“  
  
Lestrade sah auf die Uhr.  
  
„Gehn wir gleich rein“, entschied er. „Wie viele Ausgänge?“  
„Diese Ausfahrt, das Portal und zwei Notausgänge – alle auf dieser Seite des Gebäudes.“  
  
Dimmock hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht.   
  
„Gut, das vereinfacht die Sache. John. Bleiben Sie hinter mir, wir nehmen den linken Notausgang. Wir gehen rein, ihr wartet...“   
  
Ich folgte Greg, ebenso einer von den Streifenpolizisten.  
  
Der DI schoss auf das Türschloss und wartete. Wir sahen zu den anderen, aber auch dort schien sich nichts zu rühren. Konnte das ein blöder Streich sein, um uns von etwas anderem abzulenken? Aber wovon? Dimmock hatte doch gar keinen Fall?   
  
Greg nickte mir zu und zog die Tür auf. Wir schlichen hinein. Lestrade kam an eine Tür, ging neben ihr in Deckung und stieß sie auf. Er und der Uniformierte sicherten den Raum.   
  
War denn überhaupt jemand hier?!  
  
Lestrade näherte sich vorsichtig einem offen stehenden Tor – dann bremste er plötzlich.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße!“ ächzte er entsetzt.  
  
Ich eilte an seine Seite: Dort stand ein leicht ramponierter Krankenwagen und davor lagen zwei männliche Leichen: Die eine blutüberströmt mit durchschnittener Kehle, einen Revolver in der Hand. Dem anderen war das halbe Gesicht weggeschossen worden, Neben seiner Hand lag noch ein altmodisches, langes Rasiermesser, blutbesudelt.  
  
„Gerechter Gott...!“ stöhnte der Uniformierte.  
  
„Sagen Sie den anderen, sie sollen reinkommen...“, befahl Greg mit etwas wackliger Stimme. Da war literweise Blut. Es war an den Krankenwagen gespritzt. Und die beiden Toten zeigten entsetzte Grimassen mit hervorquellenden Augen.   
  
„Sherlock? Sherlock, sind Sie hier irgendwo?“ rief Lestrade zweifelnd. „Rufen Sie die Spurensicherung“, wies er den Streifenpolizisten an.  
  
Ich textete Sherlock: „Bin mit Lestrade und Dimmock an einem Tatort!!! Melde dich verdammt!“   
  
Kein Signal von Sherlocks Handy.   
War es also wirklich nicht hier?  
Hatte er hiermit nichts zu tun?  
  
Dimmock und die anderen kamen nun auf demselben Weg herein wie zuvor wir.  
  
Der junge DI prallte einen Schritt zurück und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Ich sah, wie er blass wurde.  
  
„Greg..., denken Sie, es ist das, wonach es aussieht?“ flüsterte ich.   
  
„Ich kann mir nur nicht recht vorstellen, wie er noch schießen konnte!“ gab er ebenso leise zurück  
  
„Doch“, widersprach ich. „Jemand kampferprobtes auf alle Fälle. Und denken Sie an das Adrenalin.   
Es ist eine kleine Waffe. Er wird sie griffbereit in der Tasche gehabt haben. Und als der Angreifer ihn an der Stirn festhielt und ihm den Hals aufschlitzte, hatte er keine Hand mehr frei. Das Opfer brauchte nur direkt hinter seinen eigenen Kopf zu zielen. Möglich ist es. Aber ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel.“  
  
„Niemand geht näher ran!“ befahl Lestrade. „Nicht dass mir irgendwer in diese Blutlache latscht! Sehen Sie sich im Rest des Gebäudes um. Immer noch äußerste Vorsicht!“  
  
„Hoffentlich versaut es Anderson nicht wieder...“, seufzte ich.  
  
„Kann er nicht. Ist suspendiert“, gab Greg zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.  
  
„Ein Lichtblick“, seufzte ich trocken.  
  
  
Aber wo, zur Hölle, steckte Sherlock...?!  
  
  



	122. Das Ende des Pentonville-Schlitzers

 

  
  
  
„So muss das also aussehen, wenn der Fundort auch der Tatort ist...“, sagte einer der Streifenpolizisten zu Lestrade. „Ich meine: Die Menge an Blut... Wir haben eins von Opfern des Pentonville-Schlitzers gefunden...“, setzte er dann erklärend hinzu.  
„Ah, gut. Ich denke, die Position des Schnitts ist identisch, oder?“ antwortete Lestrade.  
„Schätze schon...“ Er mochte Ende Zwanzig sein, war groß und schmal und auf seinem Namensschild las ich Wooley. Sein Kollege war kleiner und dicker – und hatte sich bei dem Anblick erst einmal setzen müssen...  
„Irgendeine Idee, wer das sein könnte?“ fragte ich.  
  
Lestrade ging vorsichtig etwas näher ran und versuchte, mit seinem Handy Fotos von den Gesichtern zu machen, indem er seine Hand in die Luft reckte.  
„Miles! Erkundigen Sie sich mal, ob ein Krankenhaus einen gestohlenen Krankenwagen gemeldet hat“, befahl Dimmock einem der Uniformierten aus dem anderen Wagen.  
„Könnte auch gut sein, dass er ausrangiert wurde. Vielleicht von einem Schrottplatz geklaut...“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Er sieht ja schon ein bisschen älter aus, nicht? Ein Blick ins Innere wäre aufschlussreich...“  
„Okay! Wären Sie bereit, so lange da zu bleiben, bis uns die Tatortermittler da ran lassen?“ fragte Dimmock.  
„Klar, aber es wird besser sein, jemanden zu fragen, der sich mit solchen Fahrzeugen seit Jahren richtig gut auskennt. Wenn wir herausbekommen, wann der aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde, auf welchen Stand die Ausstattung zuletzt war, kommen wir vielleicht auf den Schrottplatz und auf Leute, die Zugang haben...“  
„Ja, das wäre ein Anhaltspunkt...“, überlegte Greg. „Ich hoffe, der Täter ist nicht wirklich einer von uns...“  
„Bestimmt ein unangenehmer Gedanke...“, seufzte ich mitfühlend. „Aber...mal angenommen, Sie wollten jemanden umbringen – Sie würden ihm doch nicht den Hals aufschlitzen. Ich meine – die Methode scheint mir untypisch für jemanden von der Polizei, oder?“  
„Naja... Ein Schuss würde an diesem Ort nicht groß auffallen. Ich meine: Der hier, bei dem Gewitter sowieso nicht, aber auch sonst. Trotzdem: Schusswaffengebrauch stellt ein gewisses Risiko dar, wenn man nicht erwischt werden will...tja, ich vermute, die Tötungsart soll auch ein Markenzeichen sein...Niederschlagen und dann das Genick brechen oder erdrosseln, wäre einfacher und sauberer, wenn auch weniger spektakulär...“  
  
In meiner Hand vibrierte etwas.  
  
Nervös sah ich auf das Display –   
SHERLOCK!  
ENDLICH!  
  
Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Außer vielleicht Greg ging es niemanden hier etwas an,  dass ich erleichtert aber auch sauer war: Es ist schließlich nicht normal, sich aufzuregen, weil sich ein  erwachsener, intelligenter und durchaus wehrhafter Mann mal an einem Nachmittag ein oder zwei Stunden lang nicht meldet!   
„Hey, Sherlock“, meldete ich mich ruhig.  
„Wo bist du? Ich hatte das Handy für eine Weile aus.“  
„Dieses Industriegebiet...du weißt schon. – eh, wie heißt das hier?“  
„311 Trenton Street*!“  
„Dreihu-“  
„Ich hab's gehört. Und was haben wir?“  
Ich hörte, dass er an einer belebten Straße stehen musste. Seiner Stimme nach zu schließen, war er okay – und scharf auf einen neuen Fall!  
„Naja, auf den ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als hätte der Pentonville-Schlitzer – eins von den Streifenhörnchen hier nannte ihn so, nicht meine Idee!“ unterbrach ich mich. „Also, als hätte er wieder zugeschlagen, aber sein Opfer hat ihn noch erschießen können. Mit einem Revolver mit abgesägtem Lauf – ich komm noch nicht nahe genug ran, um dir sagen zu können, was für einer. Und: Hier steht ein Krankenwagen...“  
„Ein Krankenwagen?! Oh, das ist clever! – TAXI! – Das ist sogar sehr clever! Ist die Spurensicherung schon da?“  
„Nein: Und da hab' ich noch eine gute Nachricht: Anderson ist noch suspendiert – und bis jetzt ist noch niemand in diese Blutlache gelatscht!“  
„311 Trenton, im neuen Industriegebiet! Und schnell! Keine Mätzchen: Ich habe die Londoner Straßenkarte genau im Kopf! – Ich bin auf dem Weg, John.“  
„Ja, das hab ich gehört“, grinste ich.  
„Pass auf: Als allererstes müsst ihr testen, ob es außer der frischen Blutlache noch ältere Rückstände gibt.“  
„Gut. Das ist hier eine Konservendosenfabrik. Spuren von Blut oder ähnlichem wären zunächst mal keine große Überraschung – natürlich keine großen Pfützen und erst recht kein menschliches Material...“  
„Denkst du denn, das ginge? Mit durchschnittener Kehle noch jemanden erschießen?“  
„Prinzipiell, ja... Nun..., die Hand mit dem Revolver liegt allerdings so, dass den jemand reingelegt haben könnte, ohne in Blut zu treten, ehe sich die Lache bis zur jetzigen Position ausgebreitet hat...“  
„Du beginnst, die Sache professionell zu betrachten, gut. Fasst mir bloß nichts an, bevor ich da bin!“   
„An mir soll's nicht liegen!“ Seine gönnerhafte Art, gepaart mit diesem kindlichen Eifer brachten mich zum Grinsen. „Krankenwagen hat tatsächlich Vorteile. Wenn dort trotz eifriger Reinigungsbemühungen doch noch Spuren menschlicher Körperflüssigkeit nachweisbar sind, sollte das niemanden misstrauisch werden lassen. Und man kann mit so einem Gefährt locker mal zu schnell fahren, wird nicht von der Verkehrsstreife aufgehalten – man kann mit Sirene und Blaulicht sogar an einem Unfall vorbei fahren!“  
„Ich sagte doch, es ist clever. Es ist um Klassen cleverer als eine Konservenfabrik! Und Dimmock hat keinen Schimmer, wieso ausgerechnet er diesen Tipp bekommen hat?“  
„Nein, aber da fragst du ihn besser nochmal selbst. Oh, und es sind zwei Streifen hier, die eine hat wohl eines der früheren Opfer gefunden. Du hoffst natürlich, dass hier was faul ist?“     
„John! Du würdest das wahrscheinlich hinbekommen, jemanden noch schnell abzuknallen, der dir gerade die Kehle durchgeschnitten hat, aber durchschnittliche – oh, bitte 'durchschnittlich?!' – was ein Wort, wenn es um Menschen mit durchschnittener Gurgel geht! Wie auch immer: Durchschnittliche Gewaltverbrecher eher nicht. Gut, es kommt darauf an, wer der Kerl war und auf das, was ich vorfinden werde...“  
„Gut, aber, wenn jemand diese gegenseitige Tötung gestellt hat, wozu? Jemand, der gegen Selbstjustiz ist? Hat er nicht gerade dasselbe gemacht? Wieso wusste der von dieser Aktion, wieso kannte er diesen...Henker?“  
„Auch das sind gute Fragen. Oh, und lasst mir bloß dieses Ambulanzfahrzeug in Ruhe! Ich muss mir ansehen, wie der Fahrersitz eingestellt ist...!“  
  
Lestrade grinste, obwohl er nur meinen Part des Gesprächs mitbekam. Er schien mir nicht bloß amüsiert, sondern auch erleichtert – und ich dachte: Wer weiß, was er – abgesehen von dieser Bombenbastelei damals noch so alles mit unserem Genie erlebt hat...!  
  
Es ging so noch ein Weilchen weiter – bis wirklich die Spurensicherung eintraf und ein mittelprächtiges Wortgefecht entbrannte, weil die beiden DIs die Jungs und Mädels von der Arbeit abhalten wollten, bis ein Amateur! – ein weiterer Amateur! – eingetroffen sei!!!   
Ungeheuerlich!  
Und dann kam DI Winthrop aus Bristol! Lestrade nickte mir unauffällig zu. Das war also der Bursche, dem den Schlitzer-Fall zugeteilt worden war.   
Ich simste Sherlock diesbezüglich, obwohl er ja auch schon von Lestrade gehört hatte, dass das nicht sein Fall sei und sich so etwas wahrscheinlich längst gedacht hatte!  
Klar hatte er das!  
Ich war froh, Winthrop nicht erklären zu müssen, wieso die Spurensicherung noch untätig aber auch übellaunig herumstand – das erledigten die DIs...  
Ein besonderer, bewährter Sachverständiger sei noch auf dem Weg! Ja, ein externer Berater!  
Ja.  
...mal gespannt, wie Winthrop mit ihm auskommen wird...!  
Er schien mir ein erfolggewohnter Zeitgenosse zu sein. Jemand, der es schon fast verlernt hat, mit Widerständen aus den eigenen Reihen zu rechnen, weil jeder in seinem Umkreis eh in Ehrfurcht erstarrt.  
Du wirst dich noch wundern!  
Mag ja sein, dass du ein gefeierter Ermittler bist, da, wo du herkommst. Aber das hier ist LONDON! Und für alle hier ist alles andere tiefste Provinz...!   
Das mag arrogant sein. Aber diesem Exemplar würde ein Dämpfer wahrscheinlich ganz gut tun...  
Und wenn ich das schon sage...ICH, der ich mit Sherlock Holmes arbeite...!  
Winthrop stolzierte um die Szenerie herum, als wolle er damit sein Revier markieren. Ein großer blonder Kerl mit langer Nase und leichtem Bauchansatz...  
Jetzt fehlt noch, dass er irgendwelche Fähnchen aufsteckte...  
„Erinnert mich ein bisschen an unseren Tobias...auch wenn der besser aussieht...“, feixte Lestrade leise an mich gewandt. Mit dem Nachsatz meinte er eindeutig Gregson – nicht Winthrop. Sein Gesicht war nicht so einnehmend...asymmetrisch, zu lang...engstehende Augen... Aber Greg bezog sich wohl auf seine Arroganz und seinen Ehrgeiz – weniger die Optik.  
Endlich spazierte auch Sherlock herein. Und natürlich trat er auch mit der Aura dessen auf, auf den alle Welt nur gewartet hat!     
Seine raumgreifenden Schritte und Gesten waren die eines Schauspielers, der die komplette Bühne beherrscht. Er beäugte – so denke ich – die Blutlache und deren Unversehrtheit – sowie die ganze Szenerie. Dann streckte er nachdenklich seinen Arm in Richtung des Revolvers.  
„Gut. Dann sehn wir mal! Ich muss jetzt als erstes an den Kerl mit der aufgeschlitzen Kehle ran. Ich muss an ihm riechen. Also, machen Sie es mir nicht unnötig schwer! Denn nach Blut riecht es ja ohnehin schon.“  
Na, das war ja schon fast sozial! Aber Winthrop kam mir ziemlich entrüstet vor. Sherlock klapperte jetzt die Streifenpolizisten ab – oder besser gesagt: Er knöpfte sich natürlich gleich das richtige der beiden Paare vor: Das, welches dieses frühere Opfer gefunden hatte...!  
Weiß der Teufel, wie er darauf gekommen war – denn trotz 50%-Chance war ich sicher, dass das kein Zufall war...  
Ja, ich war erleichtert, als Sherlock aufkreuzte. Er schien mir so ziemlich im Lot zu sein. So, als ob er, trotz existentieller Fragen seine Mitte wiedergefunden hätte.  
Also war zumindest nichts Dringliches zu klären...    
Sein Haar war feucht geworden, aber er war nicht durchnässt genug, um die ganze Zeit über draußen gewesen zu sein. Was hatte er wohl getrieben?  
  
Gockel Winthrop plusterte sich auf und diktierte seine Beobachtungen lauthals.  
Was ihm dabei entging: Niemand machte sich Notizen...!  
Oh, Mann...!   
Ich schwankte zwischen Schadenfreude und so was wie...Nachsicht...  
Falls dieser Typ sonst ständig jemanden an der Hand hatte, der getreulich alles notierte, was er so absonderte, dann wurde es ohnehin mal Zeit, dass er lernte, dessen Dienste nicht ganz so selbstverständlich zu nehmen!     
...und das dachte ich nicht im Hinblick auf mich...vor allem, weil Sherlocks Gedächtnis meine Notizen nicht als Stütze brauchte!  
...meinen Blog als Reklame vielleicht...aber das ist ein ganz anderes Thema!   
Sherlock schnüffelte wirklich buchstäblich an den Toten herum und er wechselte so einige Worte mit Winthrop, die ich von weitem als herablassend, bzw. abkanzelnd einstufte – ohne jetzt wirklich ein konkretes Wort aufgeschnappt zu haben – einfach so aufgrund der Gestik...!  
  
Später betrat ich mit Lestrade den hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens.  
„Sehen Sie? Der war schon ausgemustert! Spuren an den Wänden, wie in einer alten Wohnung, wo Bilder helle Stellen auf der Tapete hinterlassen haben...Und die letzte Ausstattung war auch nicht das aktuellste, das vermute ich anhand von Größe und Form. Aber wie gesagt: Das zeigen Sie besser nochmal einem Spezialisten. So mittelprächtiges Equipment wird übrigens gerne an Entwicklungsländer gespendet. Fragen Sie jemanden, der den Fuhrpark eines großen Krankenhauses betreut... Es sollte sich ja auch ermitteln lassen, wer erst neulich einen ganzen Schwung nagelneuer Ambulanzen geordert hat...“, schloss ich.  
Dann gab es ein Signal und Lestrade sah auf sein Handy.  
„Okay..., der Typ mit dem Rasiermesser hat sich vor Jahren mal bei der Polizei beworben!“ ließ er mich wissen.  
„Und...was ging schief?“ fragte ich.  
„Das...sagt man mir hier nicht... Vielleicht wegen des psychologischen Gutachtens. Können aber auch gesundheitliche Mängel gewesen sein...“  
„Und der Kerl mit dem zu tief sitzenden Grinsen?“ umschrieb ich den Schnitt in den Hals...  
„ist gestern auf der Haft entlassen worden. Aber nach drei Jahren. Passt eigentlich nicht so richtig zu den vorherigen...Bankräuber. Keine Toten, keine Verletzten. Schreckschusspistole. Eigentlich nicht der typische Kandidat für unseren Schlitzer...“  
„Klingt ja fast schon sympathisch!“ spottete ich.  
„2008? Wer außer den Bankern hat damals die Banken nicht gehasst?“ fiel Greg ein.  
  
Ein wenig schwarzer Humor schafft Distanz und macht solche Situationen erträglicher...  
  
„Und?“fragte Lestrade, als Sherlock sich zu uns gesellte.  
Dieser streifte die Latexhandschuhe ab und verkündete: „Gestellt. Die Position des Armes mit der Waffe ist zumindest sehr unwahrscheinlich...“ Er hob seine Hand, als wolle er sich hinter dem Kopf vorbei schießen. „Wenn er jetzt zusammenbricht, dabei wahrscheinlich noch zuckt und krampft, wüsste ich nicht, wie er dazu kommen sollte, den Arm quasi nach oben zu strecken.“  
„Aber die Blutlache ist unversehrt, wie ist der Täter an den Arm rangekommen?“ wollte Greg wissen.  
Sherlock warf einen verstohlenen Blick nach hinten und begann leise und verschwörerisch:  
„Die Frage lautet doch zunächst mal: Ist der Schlitzer überhaupt der Schlitzer? Oder sollen wir das bloß denken?“  
„Wie meinen Sie das?! Der Täter schneidet einem Opfer die Kehle durch, erschießt ein zweites und lässt es nach einer gegenseitigen Tötung aussehen, warum? Und wie kommen Sie da bloß drauf?“  
Sherlock seufzte über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit.  
„Zuerst mal: Wer hat Dimmock angerufen? Und wieso anonym und ohne Angabe von Gründen? Dann: Wenn sie sie wegbringen, werden Sie es sehen: Der Schütze ist nach vorne gefallen – aber im Gegensatz zu den bisherigen Opfern hat er bereits gelegen, als sein Mörder ihm den Hals aufschlitzte. Im Brust und Bauchbereich werden Sie kein Blut finden. Und möglicherweise sieht man schon in ein paar Stunden Hämatome auf seinem Rücken, wo ihm der Täter vermutlich sein Knie reingedrückt hat. Was aber noch viel eindeutiger ist: Der Schlitzer ist Rechtshänder: Er setzt das Messer von hinten an der linken Halsseite des Opfers an, sticht zu und zieht die Klinge nach rechts durch. Aber der Kerl mit dem halben Gesicht trug seine Uhr rechts. Der Mörder hat das geändert, doch es ist nicht dieselbe Uhr! Lassen Sie sie genauestens untersuchen! Auf DNA und auf Textilfasern. Ich bin sicher, es ist die Uhr des Mörders.“  
„Wieso tauscht er mit seinem Opfer die Uhr?“ fragte Lestrade. „Ist seine beim Kampf kaputt gegangen, soll die Stellung der Zeiger uns im Hinblick auf die Tatzeit verwirren?“  
„Woran siehst du, dass es eine andere Uhr ist?“ fragte ich verblüfft.  
Er muss eine mit Metallarmband getragen haben. Das Handgelenk ist enthaart, weil es unangenehm ist, wenn sich Haare zwischen den Metallgliedern verfangen. Die Uhr, die er jetzt trägt, hat ein klassisches Lederarmband mit Schnalle – und saß bisher um einen geringfügig dickeren Arm, das sieht man eindeutig an der Rille, die die Schnalle hinterlassen hat und an dem erweiterten Loch, in dem der Dorn für gewöhnlich steckte. Nun: Warum der Tausch? Damit wir nicht merken sollen, dass der angebliche Schlitzer Linkshänder ist: Auch jemand weniger aufmerksamen als mir hätte früher oder später eine Linkshänderuhr auffallen müssen. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen: Sogar Anderson.“  
„Eine LINKShänderuhr?!“ echote ich ungläubig.  
„Aber sicher. Das Stellrädchen ist bei der Neun statt bei der Drei.“  
Lestrade und ich sahen einander perplex an.  
„Ja, und nicht zu vergessen: Der grüne Fussel an der Waffe. Aber keiner der beiden trägt Grün... Und nirgendwo an dem angeblichen Schützen kann ich Waffenöl oder Schmauchspuren riechen – außer an seiner Hand.“  
„Wow! Was du wieder alles siehst! Aber...der Schütze ist Rechtshänder, oder? Wieso hat der Täter nicht den zum Schlitzer gemacht und den Linkshänder zum Schützen?“ fragte ich.  
„Na, weil das Loch im Kopf des Linkshänders zuerst da war! Die Idee für diese Inszenierung kam ihm erst später.“  
„Okay... und was denkst du, wer den Krankenwagen gefahren hat?“  
„Der Täter.“  
„Was? Der Täter? Wieso?“  
„Erstens: Er war etwas größer als unsere beiden Opfer und zweitens: Der Kerl mit dem halben Gesicht saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und dort wurde er auch erschossen. Das Projektil drang rechts ein und hinterließ links einen wahren Krater von einer Austrittswunde. Das Fenster war heruntergekurbelt, denn als das passierte, hat es noch nicht geregnet. Der Täter hat hier einen weiteren Schuss abgegeben, damit wir ein Geschoss finden. Aber die Deformation des Projektils wird vielleicht nicht so recht dazu passen, dass es durch einen Schädelknochen gegangen und dann auf der anderen Seite Zähne getroffen hat – denn es ist ungebremst in der Wand gelandet. Ungünstigerweise für den Täter aber nicht auf Stein oder Beton – sondern in der Wärmedämmung. Da dürfte es gut erhalten geblieben sein!“  
„Fantastisch...“, stammelte ich.  
„Die Blutspuren im Wagen und die mangelnde Menge an seinem Blut hier werden das untermauern.  
Der Plan war an sich nicht schlecht, aber dann doch schlampig durchgeführt. Zu viel improvisiert. Ich würde sagen: Es gab Streit. Schlitzer und Komplize waren einander womöglich uneins, ob sie den Bankräuber hinrichten sollen. Schlitzer erschießt Komplizen und fährt hierher. Er versteckt den Toten. Bankräuber trifft ein: Er hofft auf einen Job, falsche Papiere – irgendeine Art Starthilfe. Der Schlitzer behauptet, er hätte ein linkes Ding mit diesem Krankenwagen vor. Sein Vortrag lenkt den Bankräuber ab. Aber da der denkt, er sollte diesen Wagen fahren, sieht er sich ihn an, während er zuhört. Blutspritzer hat unser Schlitzer zwar entfernt, aber der Blick des Bankräubers fällt in den Außenspiegel! Und da sieht er das Rasiermesser!  
Doch der Schlitzer bemerkt seinen Fehler, überwältigt den Bankräuber, drückt ihn zu Boden und schneidet ihm die Gurgel durch. Er steht schnell genug wieder auf, um fast kein Blut abzubekommen, doch als er mit der Leiche seines Komplizen zurückkommt, hat sich schon eine ordentliche Blutlache gebildet, die sich rasch weiter ausbreitet. So war das nicht geplant! Jetzt wird der Schlitzer wirklich nervös. Er schnappt rasch den Ärmel des Bankräuber, drückt dem die Waffe in die Hand und schießt – wegen der Schmauchspuren. Zielen kann er auf diese Weise nicht so gut und das Projektil wird natürlich entweder nicht in Kopfhöhe in die Wand eindringen, oder im falschen Winkel, doch das macht nichts: Durch den Schädel und den zusammenbrechenden Körper könnte es sonst wohin abgelenkt werden... Er muss nun nur noch seinen toten Komplizen positionieren und nutzt diesen Umstand, um seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. Doch als er ihm das Rasiermesser in die Hand legt, bemerkt er seinen Irrtum! Da trägt er ja die Armbanduhr! RECHTS! Jetzt erinnert er sich. Bisher war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, aber sein Komplize war Linkshänder! – all das geht in Sekundenbruchteilen durch seinen Kopf, er arbeitet in großer Hektik, weil sich das Blut immer weiter ausbreitet: Er riskiert, damit in Berührung zu kommen und er weiß, dass er damit Spuren verursachen würde, die die Beteiligung eines Dritten verraten!“  
„Brillant...“  
  
Ich sollte mir das endlich abgewöhnen.  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen – musste aber geschmeichelt schmunzeln.   
  
„Ich bitte dich John, es ist alles so offensichtlich!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ausnahmsweise mal eine frei erfundene Adresse. Ich habe mit Google-Maps kein Industriegebiet finden können, das mir geeignet schien...


	123. Was Leute so zusammen unternehmen...

 

 

 

„Tja. Das war's dann wohl! Ich verabschiede mich für heute!“ verkündete Winthrop großspurig mit ausgebreiteten Armen. „...'Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der alte Mann noch so viel Blut in sich hätte?' – Meine Herrschaften, ich sehe Sie morgen im Labor!“  
  
„Au, wie peinlich...“, nuschelte Dimmock.  
  
„Genauso habe ich mir Lady Macbeth immer vorgestellt...“, schnaubte Lestrade genervt. „Immerhin, wenn der leitende Ermittler sich verkrümelt, können wir wohl auch gehen... Wie sieht's aus? Kommen Sie noch mit auf ein Bier ins The Feathers*?“  
  
„Da sage ich nicht nein! Treffen wir uns um Acht dort“, antwortete Dimmock erfreut und verabschiedete sich von uns.  
  
  
Da Lestrade allein vor Ort eingetroffen war, hatte Sherlock nichts dagegen, als er uns nun anbot, uns zurück in die Baker Street zu kutschieren.  
  
Er entschied sich für den Beifahrersitz, so dass ich allein auf der Rückbank landete.  
  
„Tja. Auch wenn der echte Schlitzer noch lebt: Da habt ihr eine Art...freien Mitarbeiter verloren...nein: Der korrekte Ausdruck lautet: 'ehrenamtlich'!“ stichelte mein Mitbewohner boshaft.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen. Auch bei uns spielt wohl jeder mal mit so einem Gedanken, schätze ich...früher oder später... Aber natürlich geht es so nicht! Auch wenn uns manchmal das Strafmaß zu gering erscheint, wir gerne sicher wären, dass jemand wirklich lebenslänglich bekommt – also im Sinne von 'Zeit seines Lebens' – weggesperrt würde (was natürlich nebenbei bemerkt einen Haufen Steuergelder verschlingt!); oder wenn wir uns vielleicht sogar die Todesstrafe wünschen für jemanden...  
  
Das...DAS! ...ist übers Ziel hinaus geschossen...  
  
Ich meine: Ja: Es gibt Verbrecher, die hätten härtere Strafen verdient...also, um zu kapieren, was sie ihren Opfern angetan haben, aber dann...nicht von Menschen verhängt...fehlbaren Menschen!...sondern von...naja...einer höheren Instanz!"  
  
  
  
Ich hielt mir quasi innerlich den Mund zu und dachte zum Beispiel an Scott Andrews...  
  
Nein, ich bin auch nicht für Selbstjustiz...zumindest nicht grundsätzlich, aber, ich bereute es nicht, Sherlock gedeckt zu haben...!  
  
Sherlock hielt sich ebenfalls ganz zurück. Und mir kam in den Sinn, dass er sich gerade wünschte, er hätte sich doch mit mir nach hinten gesetzt...  
  
  
"...ja, okay...ich denke letztlich an etwas...wie...Fegefeuer oder so... Nicht, dass ich wirklich daran glaube. Es ist eher so, dass ich mir wünsche, dass es so was gibt...  
  
Also, das ist jetzt...eher so eine unrealistische, ethische, philosophische ...Aufgabenstellung... Ja, also...schon klar...vergesst es einfach...Spinnerei...“, schloss er, als wir so gar nicht auf seine Überlegungen eingingen...  
  
  
  
  
„Wie dem auch sei“, erklärte Sherlock: „Die Masche mit dem Krankenwagen kann er nur fortsetzen, wenn er ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, an ein weiteres Fahrzeug kommt. Aber nach den Schwierigkeiten, die er heute mit der Blutlache hatte – und nachdem er sowieso seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, wird er seine Technik ohnehin ändern. Vielleicht wird er ab jetzt alleine weiter machen. Vielleicht ein paar Tage pausieren... Seine...Kriterien überdenken.  
  
Wie wir gesehen haben, ist diese Halle wohl erstmalig mit menschlichem Blut in Berührung gekommen. Die ersten vier Opfer sind also nicht dort ausgeblutet. Wenn unser Lynchmörder weiter macht, kann er seinen alten Stützpunkt beibehalten. Er könnte dann für den Fall, dass er doch einmal geschnappt wird, beweisen, dass er auch der ehemalige Schlitzer war. Er ist überzeugt von dem was er tut: Früher oder später wird er dann doch damit prahlen wollen. Das ist zumindest sein Plan B für diese Karriere. Noch etwas: keiner der beidenToten hat ein Handy bei sich. Der Bankräuber nicht, weil er damit zuerst zu einem anderen Treffpunkt bestellt worden ist, nämlich dem bisherigen Tatort. Der Komplize nicht, weil das beweisen würde, dass der Schlitzer nicht allein gearbeitet hat. Ein guter Anhaltspunkt ist dieser Bankräuber: Was war an seiner Tat so todeswürdig? Oder könnte er außerdem etwas getan haben, das zwar legal ist, dem Schlitzer aber höchst unmoralisch erscheint. Vielleicht ist es diesmal doch ein persönliches Motiv...“  
  
„Ich bin mal wieder völlig erschlagen von Ihren Erkenntnissen!“ knurrte Lestrade zwiespältig. „Was hat Winthrop zu alledem gesagt?“  
  
„Dieser Hohlkopf?! Er hat nur einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Schädel – und den hat er sich da selber reingesetzt, nämlich, dass dieser Fall erledigt ist.“  
  
„Was? Wieso ist der so stur?“ schnappte ich verblüfft.  
  
„Ich vermute, sein nicht minder beschränkter Boss hat ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass es überaus wünschenswert sei, wenn der Täter kein Cop wäre...! Aber er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat. Wenn jetzt natürlich eine Lynchmordserie mit anderer Technik beginnt, kann er sich einreden, dass es selbstverständlich wirklich ein anderer Täter ist... Aber bis es so weit kommt, ist DI Windbeutel sicher schon längst wieder in Bristol...“  
  
„Ich bin begeistert!“ knurrte Greg. „Da werde ich wohl morgen mal im Labor reinschauen und sehen, ob ich den ein oder anderen Mitarbeiter ein wenig in die richtige Richtung schubsen kann... Jedenfalls vielen Dank, Sherlock. Wir kommen da sicher früher oder später auf Sie zurück..."  
  
"Sicher nicht, wenn so jemand die Ermittlungen leitet!"  
  
"Ich fürchte, darauf habe ich keinen Einfluss... – So: Da wären wir. Hat mich gefreut, mal wieder mit Ihnen zu arbeiten. Bis bald und versuchen Sie beide, sich nicht umbringen zu lassen, ja? Grüßen Sie mir Mrs Hudson!“  
  
„Wenn Sie es mal wieder mit einen wirklich genialen Verbrecher zu tun haben, melden Sie sich...“, verabschiedete sich Sherlock herablassend.  
  
Mann, das war ja echt ziemlich distanziert! ...komm schon, Sherlock?! Hast du's nicht 'ne Spur verbindlicher drauf?!  
  
„Danke fürs Bringen. Ich würd' gern wissen, was bei dem Krankenwagen rausgekommen ist. Und wenn Sie mal wieder Zeit und Lust haben, könnten wir was trinken gehen...“, setzte ich hinzu, während Sherlock bereits vom Beifahrersitz aufsprang.  
  
  
  
  
„Heißt das, DU gehst mit Lestrade...was trinken...?“ fragte Sherlock – kaum dass wir in der Wohnung waren. Es klang verblüfft...aber auch fast ein wenig entrüstet, wie mir schien.  
  
„Was soll die Frage? ...du... gehst im – engeren Sinne – nix trinken. Aber sowohl Lestrade als auch ich würden dich dazu mitnehmen, wenn du Interesse hättest..."  
  
„Achso...?“ fragte Sherlock. Es kam völlig ohne Spott oder Sarkasmus – und ich bemühte mich, nicht zu grinsen oder den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Ja. Gut, wir ...würden dann nicht in einen Pub gehen, wo halb Scotland Yard herumhängt... Aber ich sagte doch schon, dass du das mal machen solltest...wegen der Sache mit Gregson, du erinnerst dich doch. Aber auch...naja: sonst!  
  
Fünf Jahre kennt ihr euch – hat Lestrade gesagt... Wieviel habt ihr in der Zeit miteinander geredet...? Ich meine - außer über laufende Ermittlungen?“  
  
Er versank in Schweigen.  
  
Doch, sie hatten natürlich auch schon über seine Drogenabhängigkeit geredet.  
...und darüber, dass er wieder ausziehen müsse, wenn Mrs Lestrade von der Kur zurückkäme...  
Und...wer weiß..., vielleicht hatte es missglückte Versuche gegeben, die ich mir nicht mal im Traum auszumalen imstande war...  
Vielleicht hätte ich besser nachdenken sollen, bevor ich das frage...  
  
  
"Beim ersten Mal, sind wir uns übrigens rein zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Und es war beide Male so, dass wir ohnehin endlich etwas essen mussten. Und selbst beim zweiten Mal haben wir nicht viel getrunken...Naja, längst nicht so viel, wie...wie wenn ich mit Mike versacke... Das war's aber auch schon..."  
  
"Also am 13.** warst du mit Lestrade in einem Pub?!" folgerte er lauernd nach einer Pause.  
  
Mist! – Ja, war ich! Während du im Knast gesessen hast...  
  
"Soll ich deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Du wolltest mich nicht sehen – ich meine, klar, du musstest dicht halten, das hat mir die Kent ja auch zu verstehen gegeben. Aber, Mann...! Wir hatten seit dem Vormittag versucht, deinen Spuren zu folgen und uns den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, in welcher Klemme du stecken könntest und waren beide heilfroh, dass nichts Ernstes passiert war! Da brauchten wir einfach noch einen ...kleinen Plausch, um wieder runter zu kommen!"  
  
"Es bestand überhaupt kein Grund zur Aufregung!" schnappte Sherlock beleidigt.  
  
"Ja, klar!" spottete ich.  
  
Doch dann war ich überrascht, als ich kein Kontra mehr bekam.  
  
  
  
"Wenn du lieber mit Lestrade und Dimmock ein Bier trinken gehst, halte ich dich nicht auf", erklärte er plötzlich. Vielleicht hatte es sachlich und ungerührt klingen sollen – doch es kam bei mir eher frostig an.  
  
...'lieber' – als was...? Wo kommt jetzt dieser Komparativ her?  
Okay..., pass auf, was du sagst...  
  
"Lestrade hat Dimmock auf ein Feierabendbier eingeladen – und das in einen Pub, der nur ein paar Häuser vom New Scotland Yard entfernt ist, wie du sicher weißt. Sie werden wahrscheinlich über Winthrop Dampf ablassen und ähnlich Internes. Dabei hätte ich nichts verloren. Vielleicht treffen sie ja dort auch noch auf weitere Kollegen, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar..."  
  
...im Übrigen....ich weiß nicht, ob Greg den Mut aufbringen würde, dich zu fragen..., setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber würde Sherlock das verstehen?  
  
"Hast du Lust, essen zu gehen. Sonst schau ich mal, was der Kühlschrank so hergibt...", schlug ich stattdessen sehr beiläufig vor.  
  
"Egal..., mach, wonach dir der Sinn steht...vielleicht esse ich eine Kleinigkeit mit..."  
  
Vielleicht sollte das jetzt pflegeleicht und genügsam wirken. Mir schien es eher lethargisch-trübsinnig.  
  
Ist er bloß schon wieder gelangweilt, oder ist er wirklich schlecht drauf?  
  
Da ich mir ohnehin nicht zutraute, etwas zu kochen, dass ihn jetzt schlicht vom Hocker – oder eher vom Sofa reißen würde und auch keine Lust auf großen Aufwand hatte, warf ich TK-Gemüse mit einem Teil unseres Vorrats an gefrorenen, blanchierten Kartoffeln und dem Rest Mortadella in die Auflaufform, um ein Käsegratin zu 'zaubern'...  
  
Doch das hatte nun den Nachteil, dass ich gleich wieder bei Sherlock im Wohnzimmer säße und nicht recht wüsste, was ich mit ihm reden sollte.  
  
Also beschloss ich, einen Rotwein zu öffnen, dem schadete es nicht, falls er ein paar Tage angebrochen herumstand. Allerdings waren bloß noch zwei Magnum-Flaschen da, denn ein paar Mal hatte es Angelo diesbezüglich zu gut mit uns gemeint. Im allgemeinen reichte uns eine dreiviertel- oder Literflasche...  
  
Ach, was solls! Außerdem kann man Wein in eine PET-Flasche umfüllen und einfrieren...  
  
Anstatt irgendwelche zweifelhaften Argumente wie: 'Ich glaube, bei dem Dinner können wir einen Aperitif vertragen' vorzubringen oder das Thema 'mit jemandem was trinken gehen' erneut aufzugreifen, nahm ich einfach die geöffnete Flasche und zwei Gläser mit hinein.  
  
"Nimmst du auch ein Glas...?" fragte ich harmlos.  
  
"Es ist zwar Mittwoch...aber...okay..."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja morgen schon wieder einen schönen, mysteriösen Fall..."  
  
Er seufzte nur sehnsüchtig und nahm gedankenverloren einen kräftigen Schluck. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel.   
So, das war also Angelos Hauswein. Der Geschmack war unspektakulär, aber angenehm und vor allem musste man ihn keineswegs vorher noch lange Atmen lassen, bevor er überhaupt trinkbar wurde; das ist bei manchen Rotweinen ziemlich lästig...   
  
Ich sollte eigentlich häufiger Rohkost mit Kurzgebratenem oder so anbieten...das Gemüse ist jetzt wieder so lange im Ofen..., ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber so wie Sherlock aß, dachte ich meistens eher an Fett und Kohlehydrate als an Vitamine und Ballaststoffe!  
  
Andererseits: Er hatte sich trotz großer Strapazen bisher keinen grippalen Infekt eingehandelt und...von seiner Darmtätigkeit hatte ich nichts Negatives mitbekommen...  
Ich nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
Sollte ich jetzt ansprechen, dass ich heute schon wieder befürchtet hatte, dass er zu einem Alleingang aufgebrochen sei?  
Klar, war er diesmal nicht, aber ich hatte ihm gesimst, dass ich zu Mrs Hudson ginge. Er hätte mir ja wenigstens texten können: Ich bin mal 2 Stunden weg und mach das Handy aus... –   
  
Und was hätte ich dann vermutet...?!  
  
  
 _Frische Luft schnappen...ich gehe nur kurz raus...ich bin gleich wieder da... _  
  
  
  
"Worüber habt ihr geredet...du und – Lestrade...?"  
  
"Hm?" machte ich verwundert. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken so abgedriftet, dass mich diese Frage jetzt richtig überrumpelte.  
  
"Als ihr zusammen...einen trinken wart."  
  
Oh...!   
Hätte ich doch nur rechtzeitig mit einem anderem Thema angefangen...  
  
"Ach... Über dies und das...über deine ...Aktivitäten an diesem Tag, über ihn und Gregson...über ehm, diese Entführung, die nie passiert ist...und dass du nicht zu Gregsons Hochzeit gekommen bist..."  
  
"Am 13. ...und vorher?"  
  
Ich war zwar erleichtert, dass er zu schlucken schien, dass mir Greg an diesem Abend nicht noch etwas erzählt hatte (Das mit Donovan wollte ich nun wirklich nicht erwähnen...). Aber ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass Lestrade nicht gewollt hatte, dass ich Sherlock verriet, was er mir am 12. Februar*** anvertraut hatte...  
   
"JOHN: WAS!"  
  
"Du... musst wissen..., ich habe damals gerade erst zwei Wochen mit dir zusammen gewohnt und du...wir..."  
  
Das war eine ganz bescheuerte Nummer und ich kam da nicht mehr raus...  
  
"Okay, wir hatten kurz zuvor...Moriartys Website endeckt und...ich hatte Bedenken geäußert, wegen ...der Falle, die du da mit Morrys ausgeheckt hattest... Ich hab Lestrade natürlich mit keinem Wort verraten, was vorgefallen war. Bloß...sowas, dass ich es gerade nicht mehr mit dir ausgehalten hätte...  
Er wird sich irgendwas ausgemalt haben...  
Naja..., jedenfalls...danach habe ich beschlossen, dass ich es noch nicht aufgebe, ich ...hatte wieder Hoffnung, dass wir uns doch noch zusammenraufen..."  
  
"Was? War? Es?"  
  
"Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle mehr! Und ich wäre sowieso hierher zurückgekommen, hätte mit dir, Mrs Hudson und Mycroft den Tee eingenommen und mich auch dann entschieden, vorerst abzuwarten, wie es sich weiter entwickelt. Jedenfalls...ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr Lestrade sich wünschte, dass wir miteinander klar kommen. Weil er dich mag, Sherlock. Weil er hoffte, dass das gut für dich wäre. Und jetzt frag' bitte nicht weiter..."  
  
"Er wollte, dass du ihm versprichst, es mir nicht zu sagen", vermutete Sherlock. "Hat er dir erzählt, wie er mich kennengelernt hat?"  
  
Ob Lestrade es immer noch schlimm finden würde, wenn ich das jetzt zugab? Ich hatte ihm versprechen müssen, nichts zu verraten. Und mir nach nur zwei Wochen eine solche Geschichte anzuvertrauen, war ja schon wirklich ziemlich gewagt gewesen...   
...zwei Wochen, in denen Lestrade zwar mitbekommen hatte, dass ich Sherlock nach einer ominösen Entführung gefunden und reanimiert hatte und mich zuhause um ihn kümmerte, in denen wir aber sonst nur wenig Kontakt gehabt hatten...  
...was im Übrigen gut war, wenn ich daran dachte, was sich in dieser Zeit sonst noch abgespielt hatte!  
  
"Oh, selbstverständlich hat er das!"  knurrte Sherlock bitter.  
  
Egal, was ich jetzt sagte, alles wäre falsch...  
  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich war ziellos durch die Stadt geirrt, weil...weil ich doch so entsetzt war über diese Falle! Und dann hatte ich ja auch noch diesen Anruf von Moriarty! Ich musste mich doch fragen, ob ihr nicht bereits aufgeflogen seid!  
Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte und wieder klar denken konnte, habe ich zugesehen, dass ich schleunigst wieder nachhause komme."  
  
Genauso war es gewesen...  
   
"Hast du ihm auch am 13. Mai nichts erzählt? Ich bin sicher, er wollte, dass du irgendetwas preisgibst – so läuft das doch...!"  
  
Worauf wollte er hinaus? Dachte er, ich würde mit Lestrade über ihn ablästern, oder dass ich mich von ihm aushorchen ließe, wenn ich doch nicht mal für beträchtliche Summen bereit war, für Mycroft zu spionieren?   
  
"Ach, du kannst dir doch denken, dass ich nach diesem Tag erwähnt habe, dass du mich immer wieder austrickst, um irgendwelche Alleingänge zu unternehmen..."  
  
Ich versuchte es mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver und setzte hinzu: "so wie die Sache mit dem Milchpulver. Na, und heute sah es doch schon wieder danach aus..."  
  
„WAS? Du hast gedacht, ich wäre schon wieder auf einem Alleingang? Heute?“ fragte er jetzt total überrascht und unschuldig!   
  
„Klar dachte ich das...!“  
  
„...oh...“  
  
„Sherlock? ...versteh mich nicht falsch...das...ist ja eigentlich okay, mal eine Stunde oder zwei...oder mehr! ...das Handy aus zu haben...aber...es ist untypisch für dich...Okay, anfangs fand ich noch nichts dabei, aber auch nur, weil ich dachte, du seist oben und vielleicht einfach zu sehr in Gedanken. Aber als dann Dimmock anrief und meinte, der Tipp käme vielleicht von dir und ichmerkte, dass du gar nicht mehr im Haus bist...“  
  
Sherlock..., ehrlich, ich weiß jetzt nicht: Ist das gespielt, dass du so überrascht bist – oder doch nicht!? Weißt du – es kommt mir gerade etwas dick aufgetragen vor – aber vielleicht täuscht das ja doch...?  
Jetzt schaust du mich an...perplex...  
Soziopath? Merkst du's denn wirklich nicht?  
  
„Du bist also doch noch sauer...“, stellte er resigniert fest.  
  
„Das hat nichts mit sauer zu tun“, behaupte ich. Dann nahm ich mich zurück. "Sherlock..., wir haben schon brandgefährliche und zum Teil sogar scheinbar answeglose Situationen zusammen erlebt. Du hast mir schon einige Male das Leben gerettet, auch unter Einsatz deines eigenen. Und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass du das auch in Zukunft machen wirst.  
Aber...in dieser einen Sache...da musste ich leider lernen, ...dir zu misstrauen..."  
  
Er sah betreten unter sich.  
  
"Mit meinem...falschen Versprechen bin ich wohl wirklich zu weit gegangen...", flüsterte er bitter.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Da habe ich mehr falsch gemacht als du. Ich hab' die Nerven verloren, du konntest es nicht riskieren, mir zu sagen, dass Charles in Gefahr ist, weil du befürchten musstest, das ich dann komplett ausflippe. Mal abgesehen davon, wer da hätte mithören können, ich glaube, wenn du mir erklärt hättest, dass du alleine zurückgehen wirst...wenn du mir erklärt hättest, dass es sein muss, weil nur einer allein vielleicht die Chance hat, durchzukommen, aber zwei wegen der Überwachungskameras zu sehr auffallen würden... – "  
  
Ich bremste mich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
   
"Ich hätte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Oder...vielleicht wäre ich in dem Moment wirklich durchgedreht. Vorausgesetzt, dass du die Bedingungen richtig eingeschätzt hast, wäre es professionell gewesen, zu entscheiden, dass derjenige von uns geht, der sich eher für diese Mission eignet. Aber dazu war es zu spät.   
Der eigentliche, der grundlegende Fehler ist doch schon vorher passiert, Sherlock."  
  
Er sah mich aufmerksam an.  
  
"Ich hätte natürlich schlechter geschlafen, wenn du mir schon am Donnerstagabend verraten hättest – oder wenigstens Freitagmorgen, dass du einen Überfall befürchtest, aber noch nicht sicher bist, ob sie bereits auf dieser ersten Tour zuschlagen, aber ich hätte mich besser darauf einstellen und die Situation in Gedanken durchgehen können. Vielleicht wäre ich sogar bei meinen Nachforschungen auf irgendetwas gestoßen, was uns bei der Flucht zu dritt hätte helfen können. Ich hätte vielleicht Rettungsanzüge irgendwo verstecken können, Gitter von Versorgungsschächten lockern, was auch immer.  
Und...dass du mir diese Parabel erzählt hast, war ja okay, aber...du hättest sicher stellen müssen, dass ich Idiot sie auch in allen Punkten begreife. Ich meine: Jedes Kind weiß, dass der Kapitän zuletzt von Bord geht, aber ich hab auf der Leitung gestanden. Es ist mir nicht mal aufgefallen, als ich Briggs auf dem Promenadendeck sah. Du hättest mir klipp und klar sagen müssen – und zwar frühzeitig!: Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Barrett auch wirklich von Bord geht! Ich...wäre doch ganz anders drauf gewesen, wenn mir bewusst gewesen wäre, dass unsere Aufgabe erst dann wirklich beendet ist!"  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Ja, das kam für dich natürlich alles sehr plötzlich. Aber ich – und erst recht Mycroft – waren nicht sicher, ob du mitspielen würdest, ob du einsehen würdest, wieso wir den Überfall nicht verhindern wollen. Ob es dir nicht als zu grausam erschienen wäre.   
Was Fluchtvorbereitungen anbelangt, das hatte ich mir überlegt...aber das hätte keinesfalls entdeckt werden dürfen. Dann wäre doch klar gewesen, dass irgendwer ahnte, dass da etwas faul ist, oder sie hätten vermutet, dass sich Eingeweihte frühzeitig aus dem Staub machen wollen... Ich hab'...bis ich von dieser anstehenden Inspektion erfuhr, ziemlich sicher angenommen, dass sie es erst eine Woche später machen werden, wenn Briggs nicht mehr an Bord ist...  
Und dass wir so schnell auf die Brücke zurückgebracht werden, war auch nicht geplant und dass Tony verletzt werden würde, habe ich natürlich auch nicht ahnen können. Das brachte alles durcheinander...  
Hast du gesehen, wie Charles reagiert hat? Wir MUSSTEN sicherstellen, dass er gerettet wird, wir hätten sonst unserem Klienten gegenüber versagt!"  
  
"Natürlich mussten wir uns um Tony kümmern!" stimmte ich zu. Sherlock hatte zwar sachlich argumentiert, aber auch er hatte Charles und seine Freundschaft mit Tony inzwischen schätzen gelernt, obwohl ich sicher war, dass er das niemals zugegeben hätte! Aber ich konnte mich so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht ablenken lassen. "Aber wenn wir uns vorher über mögliche Szenarien ausgetauscht hätten, wäre es uns leichter gefallen, zu improvisieren – gemeinsam!"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht...", kapitulierte er endlich. "Dass ich mit einem Piratenüberfall rechne, hätte ich dir früher sagen müssen...es wäre schlecht gegangen, solange Mycroft noch an Bord war...aber dann...sofort..."  
  
"Kann ich mich darauf in Zukunft verlassen!?" fragte ich. Es klang streng, fordernd. Doch in Wahrheit sehnte ich mich einfach nach mehr Gewissheit.   
  
"Ich will mich wirklich bemühen, dich künftig in meine Befürchtungen besser einzuweihen...", sagte er und sah mich mit traurigen Augen an.  
  
Ich hätte ihm gerne geglaubt, aber es war einfach zu oft passiert. Doch ich wusste inzwischen, dass ich es trotzdem wieder versuchen musste!  
  
"Okay..., ich denke, das muss mir genügen...Ich seh' mal nach dem Essen..."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.nicholsonspubs.co.uk/thefeatherswestminsterlondon/  
> ** Kap. 230  
> *** Kap. 30


	124. Von Dinnern, Feierabendbieren und Besäufnissen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Sorry, aber, wer Staffel 3 schon gesehen hat, weiß, ich hatte einiges zu tun.  
> Wir gehen ein paar Tage zurück und beginnen hier wieder an dem Abend, nachdem sie die beiden Leichen und den Krankenwagen in der leerstehenden Fabrik gefunden haben.
> 
> Die gelöschten Kapitel werden demnächst als eigenständige AU FF wieder auftauchen und dann auch irgendwann fortgesetzt werden.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich holte die Auflaufform aus dem Ofen und verteilte das Gratin auf zwei Teller. Sherlock stellte unterdessen Gläser und Wein auf den Schreibtisch, dann folgte er mir in die Küche, um Besteck zu holen. Ich schätze, er war erleichtert, dass wir jetzt endlich alles geklärt hatten. Doch weil das so gut gelaufen war, beschloss ich, das nächste Problem anzugehen, das mich aktuell beschäftigte.  
  
Nachdem wir schon einige Gabeln des Auflaufs verspeist hatten, wollte ich die Sache gelassen in Angriff nehmen, als mir Sherlock erneut zuvorkam:  
  
„Mal abgesehen von den Kartoffeln...macht das anscheinend....nicht viel Arbeit, oder?“ fragte er stockend und – wie mir schien – vorsichtig.  
  
„Gar nicht. Wieso...fragst du?“ tastete ich mich vor. Worauf wollte er bloß hinaus?  
  
„Weil...weil es – naja...es schmeckt verhältnismäßig gut...Und es ist...doch ...begrüßenswert, wenn es wenig Aufwand bedeutet...“  
  
Überraschender Kommentar...!   
Und anscheinend war mir meine Verwunderung anzusehen...  
  
„Naja, wenn du nicht gerade wieder die Schale brauchst..., es gibt sogar solche geschnittenen, vorgegarten Kartoffeln zu kaufen...oder kleingeschnittenes, gekochtes oder gebratenes Hühnerfleisch und so...Die Soße kommt aus dem Paket und der Käse ist auch schon gerieben... Tja: Gordon Ramsay wäre entsetzt, aber was soll's...?“  
  
„Den hast du doch neulich schon mal erwähnt...“, grübelte Sherlock.  
  
„Stimmt, ja. Mrs Hudson...schwärmt für ihn...naja, so als ...Promi-Koch...“, grinste ich. „Aber er ...naja...coacht auch erfolglose Restaurantbetreiber, sagt ihnen, wie miserabel sie kochen und dass es so viel besser und auch günstiger ist, frische Ware zu verwenden...  
  
Andererseits: Wenn ich morgen – sagen wir frischen Spinat kaufen würde und dann bekämen wir ein spannenden und dringenden Fall rein und wir essen das Grünzeug erst am Sonntag, dann wäre es besser gewesen, wir hätten gleich zur Tiefkühlkost gegriffen...  
  
Ich gebe zu...mir war heute Abend auch einfach nicht nach großem Aufwand...und...ich weiß, ich bin...nicht gut im Kochen...“  
  
„Wieso...? ...solltest du Aufwand betreiben wollen...?“ fragte er verwundert.  
  
Ich musste lächeln.  
  
„Weil du von Zuhause aus sicher um Klassen besseres Futter gewöhnt bist. Das beweist deine Restaurantauswahl – besonders, wenn dich dabei kein laufender Fall beeinflusst. Weil ich mir Sorgen mache, dass du nicht genug isst, dass du dich nur von gezuckertem Kaffee ernährst...“, gestand ich. Meine kleine Deduktion lockte kurz ein kleines Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkel.  
  
„Komm schon, John! Wenn das wirklich so besorgniserregend wäre, dann wäre ich längst verhungert, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben...“  
  
„Naja..., du weißt sicher, dass es in anderen Ländern noch ganz andere Hungerkünstler gibt – aber unfreiwillig. Aber ich will hier nicht mit solchen moralinsauren Statements rüberkommen, wie: Iss deinen Teller leer! Denk an die hungernden Kinder in den Entwicklungsländern! – Nein, Sherlock: Du hast kaum Reserven: Wenn wieder so eine ...Tour de Force käme, wie im Iran..., oder wenn man dich kidnappen würde...hungern lassen würde...  
  
Aber auch, wenn es einfach ein Fall ist, der sich über einige Tage hinzieht..., dann... mach' ich mir Sorgen...“  
  
Sherlocks Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends... Hätte ich doch bloß die Klappe gehalten...! Spätestens jetzt wird er denken, dass ich überhaupt nur mit ihm esse – damit ich sicher sein kann, dass er überhaupt etwas zu sich nimmt!!!  
  
...ganz toll...!!!  
  
„Das heißt aber jetzt nicht, dass ich nur deshalb mit dir esse! Ganz und gar nicht! Ich meine..., ich wohne mit dir zusammen, ich arbeite mit dir zusammen...“  
  
Mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.  
  
Was denn?  
  
Ich...mag dich...? Wir sind...Freunde...  
  
  
John...du solltest wissen, dass ich sozusagen mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet bin. Und obwohl dein Interesse mir schmeichelt –   
  
Nein – !  
  
...bin ich dennoch nicht an irgendeiner –   
  
Nein, ich – bin gar nicht daran...nein, nein... –   
Ich will nur sagen: Es ist gut so, wie es ist.  
  
Gut.   
  
  
„...ist schon gut...! Ist schon gut, ich...denke, du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich wirklich alles komplett falsch verstehe...“, bemerkt er etwas zaghaft. „So...gestört...bin ich nun auch wieder nicht...“, legte er ruppig nach.  
  
„Gott! Sherlock! So etwas würde ich nie – !“  
  
„SAGEN? – ...nein: Sagen sicher nicht...!“ unterbrach er mich bitter.  
  
„AUCH NICHT DENKEN! Sherlock! Auch wenn ich es einmal vermasselt habe...! ...unsere ...Donnerstagabende... sind mir ...sehr wichtig...“  
  
Das eine Mal, auf das ich mich bezog, war der 31. März gewesen: Ich hatte mir überhaupt nichts dabei gedacht und mich mit Sarah verabredet. Andererseits war ihm das nur recht gewesen, weil er sich ja mit Moriarty hatte treffen wollen, doch das wollte ich ihm jetzt nicht ankreiden.  
Jetzt sah er mich zweifelnd an. Er wirkte so verunsichert und frustriert.  
  
„Ich...erinnere mich noch gut an dieses...dieses erste – letzte Abendmahl...“, begann ich mit einem kleinen flapsigen Grinsen. „Du wusstest es nicht...aber – wie dir inzwischen ja längst klar ist...ich war damals ja auch schon...eingeweiht...  
  
Und...ich merkte..., für dich...ist das auch alles andere als ein...Spiel...!“  
  
Er lächelte melancholisch – und ich schätze, ich auch.  
  
„Wir hatten unsere Startschwierigkeiten, – was ja...vollkommen normal und okay ist.  
Und gerade nachdem du mir an einem einzigen Tag zweimal das Leben gerettet hattest – und nicht nur das, du... hattest dich perfekt in meine Lage versetzt. Ich war blind, unter Schock, hatte Schmerzen – aber das hast du keine Sekunde außer acht gelassen...  
Da hast du einen Fall ausgeschlagen, weil du mich nicht hilflos in der Wohnung zurücklassen wolltest.“  
  
„Ach, das... Das war langweilig!“ behauptete er verlegen.  
  
„Lass das bitte“, widersprach ich leise.    
  
Anscheinend drang ich zu ihm durch. Ob es mein Tonfall war, mein Gesichtsausdruck...  
  
Er lächelte mich nur ernst an. Ohne Ironie.  
  
Ich nahm den Faden wieder auf: Jene Nacht, als Mycroft in Verkleidung eines Penners bei uns eingebrochen war...  
„Womit hat er dich damals unter Druck gesetzt?“  
  
Die Frage platzte einfach aus mir heraus, ehe ich noch recht nachdenken konnte.  
  
„Nein.   
Nein, John, frag mich was anderes.  
Du wolltest vorhin etwas wissen – ich habe es gemerkt, in dem Moment, als ich von diesem Rezept angefangen habe... Was war es?“  
  
Okay...  
  
„Es war nur... Da ist wohl die Tage jemand vom Netzwerk oben gewesen, hab ich heute nachmittag zufällig gesehen...“  
  
„Problem?“  
  
Er zog schon wieder ein wenig die Nasenwurzel kraus.  
  
„Nein, wenn du diesen Leuten traust, ist das okay, aber du hättest es mir ruhig sagen können. Dann muss ich mich auch nicht über unseren Milchschwund wundern und so...“  
  
„Ich wollte einfach jemand ...zuverlässiges im Hause haben, während wir weg sind...nach der Sache...mit Woods Leuten...“, sagte er.  
  
Überrascht legte ich die Gabel ab.  
  
„Oh, natürlich! Entschuldige, dass es sich quasi um einen Housesitter handeln könnte, ist mir jetzt gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen...!“  
  
„Naja, es beruhte schon auch auf Gegenseitigkeit...mehr oder weniger. Und Mrs Hudson... sollte das nicht wissen...“  
  
„Ihr ist längst klar, dass da oben manchmal jemand kampiert. Und wohl auch, dass sie meistens über die Dächer kommen. Aber sie weiß, dass das sozusagen deine Untermieter sind und sie hat vollstes Vertrauen in deine Einschätzung. Wie ich auch...“  
  
„Ich meine ja auch. ...sie sollte nicht wissen, dass das zum Teil eine Sicherheitsmaßname war...  
Ich nehme an, es würde sie beunruhigen, wenn ich das für nötig halte...  
Gut, ...du hast Fragen...“  
  
„Es ist okay. Ich...frage mich nur...gerade mal wieder..., ob deine Leute immer noch...wie soll ich es nennen – also: eifersüchtig auf mich sind... Naja, weil ich ihnen die Jobs wegnehme...“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Also, zu mehr als 75% liegen deine Einsätze sowieso auf einem ganz anderen Gebiet! Und ...seit..., seit...“  
  
Es kam ganz plötzlich: Er hatte sich kaum noch im Griff und schluckte gequält.  
  
„Charlie...“, soufflierte ich leise, betroffen darüber, dass ihm die Erinnerung so zusetzte.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Ja..., ich hab' heute auch an ihn denken müssen...“, sagte ich. So ein Quatsch: Ich hatte ihn doch sogar erwähnt!  
  
Doch statt mich mit der Nase auf meine Vergesslichkeit zu stoßen, goss sich Sherlock rasch Wein nach.  
  
"Ich...hol' uns mal noch Wasser...", nuschelte ich und bedauerte, das Thema angeschnitten zu haben.  
Als ich zurückkam, schien sich Sherlock wieder gefangen zu haben. Immerhin verspeiste er gerade eine weitere Gabel voll Auflauf.  
  
„Denkst du..., dein Housesitter hätte die Flucht ergriffen, wenn du uns einander vorgestellt hättest?“ fragte ich ein wenig flapsig und goss die zwei Wassergläser voll.  
  
„Nein..., nein du hast recht, das...sowas könnte ich wohl in Zukunft machen...“, murmelte er entschuldigend.  
  
„Gut! Ja, gut. Ich freu' mich drauf, wirklich, das sind – interessante Leute..., neue Blickwinkel...“  
  
Ich sah das Debakel kommen – aber bei seinem Gedächtnis – wie hätte ich es aufhalten können?!  
...na, super: Das war's mit dem Essen. Das wird nichts mehr heute...  
  
„...ja...in...Zukunft versuche ich, sie dir vorzustellen, ...bevor sie jemand – abmurkst...!“ brummte er bitter.   
Dann nahm er das Glas, lehnte sich zurück und trank aus.  
  
  
„Als...ich im Krieg war...“, begann ich nach einer kurzen aber dennoch lastenden Stille unsicher. „Da waren so einige...von den Jungs, wo ich dachte: Ihr seid doch zu jung und...zu sensibel...oder schon mit eigener Familie in der Heimat..., wo ich manchmal am Liebsten gesagt hätte: Mensch, sieh zu, dass du schleunigst den Dienst quittierst: Tu dir das doch nicht an...!  
  
Nicht allein wegen des Risikos, getötet oder verstümmelt zu werden..., einfach wegen der traumatischen Erfahrungen...  
  
Aber...tja, einige sind dann auch wirklich...gefallen...  
  
...oder wurden verstümmelt..."  
  
Ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht helfen würde..., aber jetzt konnte ich auch schlecht mittendrin aufhören....  
  
"Ich war gerade erst hier eingezogen, da bekam ich eine Mail...du erinnerst dich sicher...  
  
Es hatte ein paar Tage zuvor einen Überfall auf das Camp gegeben...einige Kameraden hatte es erwischt. Einem...waren die Beine weggerissen worden...  
Und ehe er nachhause geflogen werden sollte, hat ihm...irgendeiner von uns seine Waffe gebracht..."  
  
Was machte ich hier eigentlich...?!  
Aber jetzt war es zu spät, darüber nachzudenken...   
Ich trank mein Glas halb aus und fuhr fort:  
  
"Natürlich...wäre es besser gewesen, ihn zu überzeugen...zumindest noch abzuwarten...vielleicht hätten ihn wirklich Freunde und Familie zuhause auffangen können..., ein neues ...Betätigungsfeld..., ewr weiß..., aber ab diesem Datum wäre es ...sehr viel schwieriger geworden, sich umzubringen...   
Und ich bin sicher, wer auch immer von den Jungs ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt hat..., hat sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht...  
...und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hoffe ich, dass sie bis heute noch nicht rausbekommen haben, wer es gewesen ist...  
  
...es war nur eine Mail...nur ein kurzer, wenn auch persönlicher Bericht...und trotzdem war es...war es, als wäre ich dabei gewesen..."  
  
Ich trank das Glas leer...  
Sherlock starrte immer noch trübe vor sich hin.  
  
"Aber...ich hab die meisten von ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht so gut und so lange gekannt, wie du...deine Leute...  
Und vielleicht denkst du, ich sei nicht in demselben Ausmaß für sie verantwortlich gewesen...  
  
Trotzdem...ich vermute...das ist... ganz ähnlich...“  
  
Dachte er an die zehn Leben, die das Chameläon und der Golem ausgelöscht hatten? Oder speziell an Mag...oder war es eher die Sache mit Charlie...?  
Bei Charlie hatte er den Fall eigenhändig und ohne Umschweife zuende gebracht...  
Bei Smoothie hatte er es auf die korrekte Tour versucht - und miterleben müssen, dass die Gerechtigkeit unterlag...  
Erst letzte Nacht, war er gerächt worden...  
  
Ich hatte Sherlock damals gedeckt, obwohl es mich anfangs wirklich mit Grauen erfüllt hatte. Dabei war ich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob es eher Totschlag oder doch bloß so etwas wie ein Duell oder einfach ein Zweikampf mit tödlichen Ausgang gewesen war... Doch seither war ich in meiner Entscheidung nur immer wieder bestätigt worden. Es hatte rasch begonnen, sich mehr und mehr richtig anzufühlen.  
  
Aber nach dieser Sache heute, war mir klar geworden: Ich sollte ihm das besser nicht sagen!  
  
Schließlich konnte ich mir längst noch nicht einbilden, seine Abgründe zu kennen...!  
  
Vielleicht schlummerte ja doch die kriminelle Energie eines geheimen Rächers in ihm und wartete nur auf ein Stichwort, sie zu entfesseln...  
  
Sherlock griff nochmal zur Flasche.  
  
Ein drittes Glas? Sherlock und ein drittes Glas Wein?  
Ich sah mich nicht in der Position, ihn zu bremsen und fühlte mich ziemlich hilflos.  
  
Als Sherlock die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch knallte, war sie fast leer.  
Und für einen kurzen, beinahe gruseligen Moment wirkte er ...alt...  
  
"Sherlock..., es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Thema angeschnitten habe...", erklärte ich schließlich.  
"Schon gut..., das wäre ohnehin passiert...", murmelte er rau. "Nachdem ich Lestrades Einbrecher gesehen hatte, war es unvermeidlich, dass sich mein Gehirn wieder damit beschäftigen würde...“  
"Smoothie war wohl einer von der friedlichen Sorte, nach dem zu schließen, was du erwähnt hast..."  
"Er war nicht nur sanft und ausgeglichen, er war gut darin, Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu schlichten oder brenzlige Situationen zu deeskalieren, verdammt gut...  
Er war wie ein...sanftmütiger Heiliger aus einer anderen Welt...  
Er hat dieses Schwein nie und nimmer provoziert...!  
Er ganz bestimmt nicht!!   
Aber alle, die Zeugnis über seinen Charakter ablegen konnten, waren nicht glaubwürdig.  
Und ich wurde im Zeugenstand von der Staatsanwältin als Junkie demontiert. Ich war bereits seit einigen Monaten clean, aber das interessierte niemanden...  
Ich fühlte mich wieder wie damals, als ich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt zu sein schien, der durchschaut hatte, dass Carl Powers ermordet worden war.  
Wieder wie ein Kind, das niemand ernst nimmt...  
In der nächsten Nacht bin ich losgezogen, um mir Stoff zu besorgen...  
Wozu sich vernünftig verhalten, wenn ich immer noch wie ein Teenager unter lauter – Grufties behandelt werde!?"  
"War das...noch vor Mag?"   
"Ja..., ein paar Monate zuvor..."  
  
Er stand plötzlich auf und ging Richtung Küche. Verdammt! Das hätte ich nicht fragen sollen. Es war wohl immer noch zu viel für ihn. Ich stand auf – aber dann merkte ich, dass er gar nicht durch die Küche hindurch ging – er kam wieder.  
Mit der halbleeren Flasche Ouzo von Mrs Hudsons Kreuzfahrt.  
Er goss sich sein Weinglas beinahe voll.  
  
"Sherlock...", begann ich.  
"Tschuldige. Nicht gut – " Er schickte sich an, mir etwas einzuschenken.  
"Nein, danke, ich möchte nichts mehr! Und du solltest jetzt auch – "  
"Achja?! Also doch! Besaufen kannst du dich wohl nur mit Mike oder mit alten...Footballkumpels, die sogar zu unsensibel sind, dich nach deinem Hinken zu fragen! Aber nicht mit mir, he!?" knurrte er aggressiv.  
  
Er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Schnaps und verzog das Gesicht.   
  
"Nein, Sherlock, aber ...sich betrinken, das – das passt nicht zu dir...! Und sich in deiner Gegenwart zu betrinken, ob du nun nüchtern bleibst oder nicht, wäre auch...hm, eine schwierige Angelegenheit, da wäre der Unterschied an Intelligenz und Auffassungsvermögen ja noch größer als schon normalerweise – das wäre für beide Seiten... höchst unerquicklich..."  
"Okay...das Argument gefällt mir...", gab er zu und sah mich mit glasigen Augen an. "Verstehe..., das ist es also, hm...?"  
  
Ich sollte versuchen, ihn aufzumuntern...und dann zusehen, dass er ins Bett kommt...   
  
"Vor einer Woche, weißt du noch – nein: Streich das! Ich meine, diese Formulierung. Selbstverständlich erinnerst du dich noch an jedes Detail des Captain's Dinners...", grinste ich.  
"Und dass wir vergangenen Donnerstag mit Mycroft soupieren mussten...!" ergänzte er knurrend.  
"Oh, ja..., das war...schräg, wie er uns da überfallen hat! Und die Sache mit der Wanze in seiner eigenen Pasta! Sowas brauche ich auch nicht so schnell wieder – schon gar nicht donnerstags..."  
  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns lockerte seine versteinerten Züge ein wenig auf. Etwas zögernd nahm er das Glas.  
  
"Oh, ja, das wäre sogar ein ...Wunsch, um darauf zu trinken, wenn ich mir von solchem Aberglauben etwas versprechen würde..."  
„Schaden kann's ja nix...“, sagte ich, schenkte mir den letzten Rest Wein ein und erhob mein Glas.  
„Auf noch viele spannende Fälle und ebenso viele entspannende Donnerstagabende...“  
  
Er ging darauf ein und ließ sich dann überreden, sich bettfertig zu machen. Ich räumte noch ein wenig auf. Als aus dem Bad nichts mehr zu hören war, folgte ich Sherlock und bis ich in sein Zimmer kam, schlief er bereits fest.  
  
Ich brauchte ein wenig länger. Schließlich hatte ich auch nicht so viel getrunken...und wahrscheinlich vertrug ich auch mehr...  
  
  
Oh, nein...!   
Das war es also gewesen! Er hatte eigentlich den ganzen Abend über versucht, mir und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er, wenn er nur wollte, auch so ein Kumpel sein konnte, mit dem man mal einen trinken geht...!   
Zumindest hatte es so angefangen, später hatte sich auch der steigende Alkoholpegel mehr und mehr in Sherlocks Gestaltung des Abends eingemischt..  
Ach, Sherlock, du Idiot...!  
Das war die Tragödie seines Lebens. Eigentlich wollte auch Sherlock dazu gehören, so wie jeder normale Mensch. Doch selbst da, wo er nicht abgelehnt wurde, ertrug er die Begriffsstutzigkeit nicht. Und dann wurde er unausstehlich. Armes Genie...  
Zu mir hatte er gleich nett zu sein versucht, mich vor seinen Eigenheiten gewarnt - wenn auch nicht im angemessenen Umfang – und als ich irrtümlich annahm, der ganze Kram, der sich in 221b stapelte, sei noch vom Vormieter, hatte er sofort begriffen, dass er sich zu sehr ausgebreitet hatte, und gleich mal die Zeitung von dem Le Corbusier-Sessel geräumt. Wie's aussah hatte er sich den bereits ausgesucht – er passt ja auch viel besser zu ihm und man kann sich darauf viel besser herumflözen – aber da hatte er sich bereit gezeigt, ihn mir zu überlassen.  
Ich hatte natürlich erst später begriffen, dass das komplett untypisch für ihn war.  
  
Naja, dachte ich. Hoffentlich hat er morgen keinen Kater. Ein verkaterter Sherlock ist bestimmt unerträglich...  
  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen...  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten, schlief Sherlock noch - aber nicht mehr allzu fest.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich ihn im Schlafzimmer reden.  
  
Mindpalace oder Telefon?  
  
Ich machte ihm einen Becher Kaffee zurecht und kehrte leise ins Schlafzimmer zurück.  
  
„Überprüfen Sie sie einfach, und wenn Ihnen etwas verdächtiges auffällt, dann melden Sie es DI Windbeutel und Ihrem direkten Vorgesetzten – schriftlich! – dann kann man Ihnen zumindest später nicht vorwerfen, dass Sie Beweise zurückgehalten hätten.  
…  
Ihr Problem.  
…  
Das sagte ich doch schon! Tun Sie das! Aber ehe den Fall nicht jemand bearbeitet, der weniger borniert ist, als diese Pappnase aus Bristol möchte ich davon nichts mehr hören.“  
  
Er unterbrach die Verbindung und ließ den Arm mit dem Smartphone nach vorne fallen.  
  
„Lestrade?“ vermutete ich erstaunt.  
„Dimmock.“  
  
„Kaffee?“  
„Gern...“  
  
  
„Was wollte er?“ fragte ich, als wir uns kurz darauf beim Frühstück gegenüber saßen.  
„Ach, John?! Du musst dich das doch auch schon gefragt haben?! Wer hat Dimmock die SMS geschickt?!“  
„Der echte Schlitzer?“  
„Das ist zumindest die mit Abstand sinnvollste Annahme.“  
„Okay, aber die Nummer war unterdrückt.“  
„Das WEIß ich! Aber denk doch mal nach! Wieso wendet er sich an Dimmock? Und wieso hat er dessen Handynummer?“  
„Oh..., das grenzt den Kreis der Verdächtigen gewaltig ein, hm?“  
„Leider nicht sehr. Jemand kann die Nummer weitergegeben haben. Oder jemand hat sein eingeschaltetes Handy verloren und die Nummer befand sich im Telefonbuch. Die Polizeizentrale gibt die Nummern der Diensthandys sogar auf Anfrage heraus, wenn der Anrufer glaubhaft machen kann, dass er mit einem Fall des betreffenden Ermittlers zu tun hat, aber seit Dimmock DI ist, hat es keine solche Anfrage gegeben. Trotzdem kann er selbst unmöglich wissen, wer alles seine Handynummer kennt.“  
„Aber er kann zumindest schon mal mit den Personen anfangen, von denen er weiß, verstehe...“  
„Genau. Denn wenn der Schlitzer wieder loslegt, sollte es nur DI Windbeutel sein, der Mist gebaut hat. – Nein, guck nicht so: Es sind so wenige Yarder, die sich dazu überwinden können, mich zu Rate zu ziehen, dass ich sie vor Dummheiten, die sie ihren Posten kosten könnten, bewahren muss...“    
Anscheinend hatte Dimmock aber Sherlock keine Liste von möglichen Anrufern zukommen lassen. Gut so. Mir stand der Sinn noch nicht wieder nach einem neuen Fall und Sherlock hatte eigentlich auch mal wieder etwas Ruhe nötig und sollte sich nicht heute Nacht stundenlang in den Polizeicomputer hacken.  
  
"Aber nett von dir, Dimmock einen Tipp gibst", bemerkte ich  
  
„Er...ist zwar inzwischen dazu bereit, sich von mir etwas sagen zu lassen. Er hat wirklich auf meinen Rat hin brav eine Liste zusammengestellt, von den Leuten, die mit Sicherheit, wahrscheinlich oder möglicherweise seine Handynummer haben und sich ein paar – wenn auch mangelhafte Gedanken dazu gemacht, ehe er mich wieder anrief. Aber ich frage mich, ob er, seit wir ihn am Tatort in van Coons Wohnung kennen gelernt haben, überhaupt etwas dazu gelernt hat! Nimm die Sache mit der Linkshänderuhr: Dieser Tote trug ein T-Shirt! Seine Unterarme und deren Behaarung, waren zu sehen, ohne dass Dimmock den Toten hätte bewegen müssen. Es war ein Detail, dass er selbst von jenseits der Blutlache, ja in 3-4 Yards Entfernung noch hätte locker erkennen müssen! Dabei HAT er sich die Leichen sogar wirklich aus der Nähe angesehen...!“  
„Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Ich wäre genauso genervt, wenn ich einen Assistenzarzt hätte, der bei ein und demselben Krankheitsbild immer wieder die falsche Diagnose stellt, oder, der regelmäßig vergisst, einen bestimmten Routinetest durchzuführen. Aber...versuch es einfach mal, etwas weniger genervt, etwas weniger ungeduldig zu sagen. Ich meine, du kannst dich wirklich fantastisch beherrschen, wenn du nur willst – nicht, dass ich dafür wäre, ständig seine Wut zu unterdrücken und sich zu verstellen, das ist nicht gut und ich kenne das: Manchmal sehe ich auch nicht ein, wieso ich mich beherrschen sollte, wenn das doch nichts bringt. Aber – auch dafür sind solche Gepflogenheiten wie Feierabendbier eigentlich gedacht und auch sinnvoll: Dass Lestrade und Dimmock am Tatort höflich mit dem Kollegen Winthrop umgehen können, um Ärger zu vermeiden, der...doch bloß nach hinten losgehen würde! – und dann erst etwas später unter vier Augen ihrem Ärger Luft machen. Sieh es als Experiment. Am nächsten Tatort: Freundlich bleiben – und sobald wir unter uns sind, kannst du mir sagen, was für ein Vollpfosten dieser Ermittler doch ist!“  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
„John..., wenn ich an einem Tatort bin, wenn ich beobachte, dann – dann ...falle ich sozusagen in einen bestimmten Modus. Da kann ich nicht auch noch auf die Einhaltung irgendwelcher lächerlicher, sozialer Konventionen achten! Ich bin dann ganz auf Wahrnehmung und Verarbeitung fokussiert, nicht auf...Interaktion. Ich versetze mich dann in Täter und Opfer – nicht in einen überempfindlichen DI, der Stress mit seiner Frau hat, oder Angst um seine Erfolgsbilanz. Da geht es um Leben und Tod, darum, weitere Morde zu verhindern. Ist das nicht wichtiger?!“  
  
Nun war es an mir, zu seufzen...  
  
„Ja. Natürlich ist es das.“  
„Mir ist egal, ob das irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen Psychologen als Asperger sehen – es ist für meine Arbeit nur hilfreich, ich betrachte es als besondere Fähigkeit! Und wenn ich immer wieder Verständnis und Nachsicht zeigte, dafür, dass außer mir niemand Dinge erkennt, die nach ein wenig Anleitung, eigentlich jeder erkennen müsste, wie sollen sie es dann jemals lernen?!  
Weißt du, es ist..., wie wenn jemand einen wissenschaftlichen Taschenrechner, der für komplizierteste Mathematik- und Physikaufgaben ausgestattet ist, seiner Haushälterin mitgäbe, nur damit sie die Kosten für die Einkäufe addieren kann!  
Du fändest es doch auch langweilig, wenn du – wenn du, sagen wir..., jeden Tag bloß zu erklären hättest, wann und wie man sich die Hände waschen sollte, oder was eine Gelbfärbung des Glaskörpers bedeuten könnte – und das auch noch immer wieder bei denselben Idioten?!““   
„Ja, verstehe...“, gab ich zu.  
  
Eine etwas peinliche Stille entstand.  
  
„Ich...nehm' mich da übrigens schon zusammen..., meistens...“, murmelte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
  
Ich hielt inne und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ja, wirklich. Eigentlich...wäre ich noch viel aufbrausender und ...herablassender, verletzender...“ Er sah mich an und zuckte die Schultern. „Frag Lestrade..., ja, frag ihn ruhig – aber nur unter vier Augen, dass das klar ist – aber...anfangs... – anfangs war ich wohl noch viel weniger zu ertragen...“  
  
„Dann muss aber Lestrade mit dir wirklich eine Engelsgeduld gehabt haben...“, gab ich zu bedenken.   
  
Mir fiel ein, dass es ja diese eine Geschichte gegeben hatte, wo er Sherlock verbannt hatte – bis zu Gregsons Entführung... Vielleicht schätzte Sherlock seine Bemühungen, bzw. deren Ergebnisse auch nicht korrekt ein, vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, dass er sich doch schon so sehr gebessert hätte...  
  
„Ja, ich weiß...ich vergesse es...manchmal...“, gab er leise zu.  
  
  
Wir verbrachten den Tag damit, die Zeitungen und Nachrichten zu durchforsten. Auch nach einem Bericht über den Doppelmord von gestern. Tatsächlich fand ich einen Artikel mit Fahndungsfotos aller sechs Toten und von dem Krankenwagen. „Der Henker von Pentonville und sein tragisches Ende!“  
Scheiße, was für eine Schlagzeile! Das wirkte ziemlich parteiisch!   
  
Dürfen die so was drucken, fragte ich mich, offen den Tod eines Lynchmörders betrauern??  
  
Es war also, wie Sherlock befürchtet hatte: Winthrop hatte das Märchen, dass der Schlitzer mit seiner Inszenierung erzählt hatte, gekauft: Schlitzer sammelt sein fünftes Opfer auf und bringt es an einen verlassenen Ort, schneidet ihm die Kehle durch und wird gleich darauf von dem Sterbenden, ehe der zusammenbricht, erschossen. Ansonsten war der Artikel mit umständlichen Formulierungen und Wiederholungen, sowie überflüssigen Details wie dem genauen Alter und Geburtsort aller sechs Männer geradezu aufgeblasen, damit die Textmenge der Brisanz der Story wenigstens halbwegs gerecht werden sollte. Kein Wort darüber, dass der Bankräuber nicht ins Schema passte, oder dass es keine Anzeichen gab, dass auch die früheren Morde in der Konservenfabrik begangen worden waren.  
Stattdessen mockierte sich der Schmierfink von einem Journalisten, ein gewisser K. Reily, darüber, dass die Polizei damals den Henker abgelehnt hatte, denn er wäre doch bestimmt ein guter Polizist geworden und hätte sich dann sicher nicht genötigt gefühlt, Selbstjustiz zu üben.  
  
"Sieh dir das an, Sherlock!" sagte ich. "Verglichen damit, kannst nicht mal du meine Blogeinträge noch schlecht finden!"  
  
Ansonsten gab es gerade nichts Interessantes. Aber für den Moment war das auch ganz gut so.      
  
Sherlock brannte gewiss darauf diesen Killer zu verfolgen, doch im Augenblick fehlte die Gelegenheit.  
  
Am Abend bestellten wir wie fast jeden Donnerstag bei Angelos.  
  
Doch Mrs Hudson passte Billy an der Tür ab und brachte uns die Pasta herauf.  
  
„Huhu, Jungs! Ich bringe euch bloß schnell euer Dinner. Wart ihr etwa an dieser Henker-Sache dran, die überall in den Nachrichten ist? Na, das ist ja jetzt überstanden und ihr beide könnt euch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Aber ich muss sagen, die Serienselbstmorde vom letzten Winter waren mir viel unheimlicher, bei dieser Geschichte hätte es ja wirklich JEDEN treffen können! Während hier..., naja, wenigstens hat es keine Unschuldigen erwischt, auch wenn's natürlich trotzdem Mord bleibt...“  
  
Sie trat zu Sherlock und kämmte mit ihren Fingern zärtlich durch die Locken über seinem linken Ohr.  
  
„Wir beide wissen, dass die Todesstrafe manchmal wirklich ...ein Segen sein kann...“, murmelte sie.  
  
Mir stockte der Atem. Sie sprach zweifellos von ihrem Mann!  
  
„Wollen Sie – wollen Sie nicht zum Essen bleiben?“ stammelte ich hilflos.  
„Neinein, schon gut, mein Junge, es ist alles in Ordnung...“, versicherte sie lächelnd, strich mir im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter und setzte weich hinzu: „Habt einen schönen Abend, ihr Beiden...“  
„Gute Nacht... Und vielen Dank...!“, ächzte ich, noch immer überfordert von dieser Äußerung – obwohl mir Sherlock das doch eigentlich schon gleich zu Anfang gesagt hatte...!  
  
  
  
„Ihr Mann! Sie meinte ihren Mann!“ platzte ich heraus, nachdem die Wohnungstür zugefallen war.  
„Offenkundig“, erwiderte Sherlock gelassen.  
  
Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Aber du erwartest jetzt sicher nicht, dass ich dir das erzähle."  
  
"Nein, schon okay, du hast auch sowas wie Schweigepflicht, schon klar...", versicherte ich. Einerseits war ich schon ...okay: Neugierig, ja. Aber es war ja auch so unvorstellbar und ich wollte sie einfach besser verstehen. Aber andererseits war ich sehr damit zufrieden, dass Sherlock so diskret war.   
  
Ich deckte den Tisch und Sherlock entzündete das obligatorische Teelicht.  
  
Nach der doch etwas schwierigen Konversation am Vorabend waren wir damit zufrieden, weitgehend schweigend zusammen zu sitzen, es bei Mineralwasser zu belassen und früh zu Bett zu gehen.

 

 


	125. Das Märchen vom genialen, bescheuerten Spion

  
  
  
  
  
  
Alles schwankte. Es war dunkel. Elend und frierend lauschte ich auf das Knattern der Rotorblätter.   
  
Hierher! Hierher, Mycroft...! dachte ich...  
  
Dann landeten wir auf einem Flugzeugträger. Ich wandte mich sofort an den Ranghöchsten der Soldaten, die in der Nähe bereit standen.  
"Lieutenant! Dr. John Watson, Captain der Reserve, machen Sie umgehend Meldung – "  
"Kommen Sie, Sir, Sie werden bereits erwartet!" Er verfiel sogleich in Laufschritt und ich folgte ihm. vielleicht fünfzig Yards weiter, erreichten wir ein kleines, startbereites Flugzeug. Es sah elegant, ja geradezu extravagant aus – ich hatte diesen Typ noch nie zuvor gesehen.   
  
"Schnell, Captain! Kommen Sie rein! Einer der Aufklärer hat eben Sherlocks Signal geortet!" hörte ich Mycrofts angespannten, drängenden Tenor. Ich hastete seiner Silhouette in der geöffneten Tür entgegen.  
Drinnen angekommen, wurde ich rasch auf einen Platz dirigiert und schnallte mich an, als wir auch schon starteten.   
"Sein Signal?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
Mycroft – ungewohnt bleich und ungewohnt zerzaust – nickte. "Der Chip. Sie müssen ihn auf einem der Felsen ausgesetzt haben..."  
Er wandte sich starr nach vorne, als müsse er selbst ein Auto über eine tückische Straße steuern – und irgendwie entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit: Er verbot es sich, schlimmere Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen, richtete sich stur auf die Hoffnung aus...   
  
Sherlock hat den Chip benutzt? wunderte ich mich. Wenn er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hatte, als seinen Bruder um Hilfe zu bitten, musste seine Lage so gut wie aussichtslos sein!  
Unwillkürlich krallte ich meine Hände um die Armlehnen...  
"Wir empfangen jetzt das Signal!" sagte Mycroft nach einer Weile, die Hand an einem Ohrhörer. "Anscheinend ist noch nichts zu sehen... – Verdammt, John! Konnten Sie nicht bei ihm bleiben?!" brach es aus ihm heraus.  
"Konnten Sie mich nicht einweihen?!" schimpfte ich zurück.  
  
Mycroft senkte nur den Kopf, sagte nicht mal 'touché'...   
  
Doch dann stöhnte er auf: "Särge! John! Sie haben Särge gesichtet! Vier Stück!"  
  
Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Mir wurde jetzt wirklich flau.   
  
"Vielleicht haben sie ihn ja nur bei den Särgen zurückgelassen...", spekulierte ich.  
"Nein...", seufzte Mycroft. "Dann wäre das Signal stärker. – Zeigt die Wärmebildkamera irgendwelche Unterschiede?“ fragte er nun ins Cockpit. Dann verstummte er...schloss die Augen....  
  
"Mycroft?" fragte ich nervös.  
"Zwei der Särge scheinen etwas wärmer zu sein...", informierte mich Mycroft schaudernd.  
"Dann hat er sich und Barrett so rausgeschmuggelt?!" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Das hoffe ich, John..."  
  
  
Im fahlen Morgenlicht hatten wir die Särge erreicht. Einer der Soldaten öffnete den Verschluss des ersten, während schon ein medizinisches Notfallteam bereit stand.  
Der Deckel fiel blechern scheppernd zur Seite –   
  
Sherlock...!   
  
Fassungslos starrte ich auf den entsetzlichen Anblick, der sich uns bot: Sherlocks bleiches, eingefallenes Gesicht war entspannt, doch dieser Friede war trügerisch: Er lag halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite, hatte die angewinkelten Beine im Sarg verkeilt, die Hände, wie zum Boxen erhoben, seine Fingerknöchel waren blutig geschlagen, die Kleinfingerseiten seiner Fäuste rot-violett von Hämatomen...   
  
Neben mir schrie Mycroft verzweifelt auf, dann fiel er auf die Knie, zerrte den leblosen Körper seines Bruders aus dem Sarg, schüttelte ihn, flehte ihn an, aufzuwachen und presste ihn schluchzend an sich...  
  
Ich wusste, dass es längst zu spät war... Sherlock hatte sich in eine tödliche Falle geflüchtet. Und ehe er qualvoll erstickt war, hatte er verzweifelt versucht, irgendwen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, das Gefängnis auseinander zu sprengen – ebenso wie mein Herz jetzt vergeblich zu versuchen schien, sich aus meinem Brustkorb zu befreien...  
  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen zerriss die Welt um mich herum und dann saß ich im Dunkeln und rang nach Luft. Mein Puls ratterte – und das Bett unter mir schien mir wie ein schwankendes Boot...  
  
"John...? Wassis los...?" murmelte Sherlock schlaftrunken neben mir.  
  
Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen.  
  
"Nichts..., nichts, alles okay...", japste ich. "Schlaf weiter..."  
  
Gott, das war gerade zuletzt, so entsetzlich real gewesen...! Ich wusste, dass ich nur geträumt hatte – doch ich wusste auch, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es so abgelaufen wäre, ebenso groß war, wie die Variante, die sich bewahrheitet hatte. Plötzlich spürte ich schmerzliche Trauer in mir hoch kriechen. Meine Kehle schien zuzuschwellen. Ich schluckte verzweifelt und kämpfte das aufkeimende Weinen nieder.  
  
"John? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sherlock beunruhigt.  
  
Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte, doch jetzt konnte ich ihn schemenhaft erkennen, wie er sich über mich beugte...  
Unwillig warf ich mich herum auf die linke Seite und rollte mich unter der Decke zusammen.   
  
Was für eine unsinnige Aktion! Er konnte bei diesem Restlicht noch besser sehen als ich und die Geräuschkulisse allein hatte ausgereicht, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr mich dieser Traum erschüttert haben musste...  
Ich erstarrte, als plötzlich etwas über meinen Rücken strich – oder besser gesagt, über die Decke, die ihn verhüllte...  
  
"Nicht aufregen, John...Du bist zuhause, es ist abgeschlossen, ich pass' auf, dass dir nichts passiert...", brummte er sanft.  
  
"Es ging nicht um mich...!"   
  
Der Widerspruch war aus mir rausgeplatzt, ohne dass ich es gewollt hätte – es war einfach so passiert...!  
Sherlocks Hand stockte. Und dieser trotzige Satz, in meiner rauen Stimme gesprochen, schien noch in der Luft zu hängen...   
Verdammt, ich hatte das nicht sagen wollen!   
Die Hand lag noch immer zwischen meinen Schulterblättern. Sherlock hatte wohl keinen Schimmer, was er sagen sollte...  
  
"Leg dich schlafen, Sherlock!" motzte ich. Meine Stimme vibrierte und mein Hals schmerzte von unterdrücktem Weinen. Scheiße! Ich war wirklich mit den Nerven fertig...!  
Ich konnte mich grade selbst nicht leiden, weil ich so verstört war... Dabei waren wir bereits seit fünf Tagen wieder zuhause...  
Andererseits: Vorgestern hatte ich schon wieder befürchtet, dass Sherlock auf einem Alleingang wäre und das Gespräch über den Fall des Henkers und über abendliche Unternehmungen war auch nicht gerade beruhigend verlaufen...  
Doch es wurde noch schlimmer, als ich nun auch noch hörte, wie Sherlock sein Bett und sein Zimmer verließ...!  
  
Nein! Sherlock, bleib hier...! dachte ich.   
  
Doch ich unternahm nichts.   
Weil er nicht einen weiteren Beweis dafür bekommen sollte, wie durcheinander ich war...?  
Nein, ...okay, vielleicht auch das...  
Ich wusste es nicht.  
  
Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig, dass ich keine Chance hatte, auszuspannen, wenn er sich nicht auch eine Auszeit nahm, wenn ich nicht absolut sicher sein konnte, dass er sich nicht wieder auf einen Alleingang begab. Aber das kapierte dieses Genie einfach nicht! Oder er wollte nicht, weil er die Langeweile scheute? Verdammt! Würde ich das denn wirklich aussprechen müssen?! Sherlock, ich ich kann nur mit dir zusammen Urlaub nehmen?! Scheiße, wie erbärmlich klingt das denn?! – und wie misstrauisch...  
  
Doch dann geschah etwas, das ich nicht erwartet hatte!  
Nicht, dass ich es nicht schon erlebt hätte, doch jetzt kam es wirklich überraschend für mich: Sherlock begann Geige zu spielen!   
Beschämt und gerührt lauschte ich der Melodie...  
Ich hätte jetzt wohl raufgehen sollen...ihm vielleicht einen Tee mitbringen und mich entschuldigen...oder wenigstens zur Ruhe kommen und wieder einschlafen... – stattdessen verlor ich die Fassung!  
Was war nur los mit mir? Ich hatte wirklich schon Schlimmes erlebt – und hatte über Jahre hinweg sogar geglaubt, dass ich nicht nur nicht mehr weinen müsse, sondern es gar nicht mehr könne! – nicht dass eine Panikattacke oder ein Flashback oder schon ein massiver Albtraum nicht weniger entwürdigend wären als Tränen...!   
Aber jetzt lag ich hier und heulte leise ins Kissen wie ein verstörter Teenager...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich begriff es in dieser Nacht nicht – es sollte noch über ein Jahr dauern, bis ich es verstand. Doch intuitiv hatte ich in dieser Nacht eingesehen, dass ich Sherlock BRAUCHTE, dass ich total aufgeschmissen wäre, ohne ihn... Er hatte mich damals mit der Taxi-Jagd nicht wirklich kuriert – er hatte mir nur eine andere Krücke geschenkt, die besser funktionierte! Sie funktionierte sogar so gut, dass ich ihr Vorhandensein nicht mehr wahrnahm. Aber instinktiv fürchtete ich mich davor, diese magische Krücke zu verlieren – leider völlig zu recht...!  
  
Es würde zwar noch über ein Jahr dauern, bis das geschah, aber das würde mir nichtsdestoweniger den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen – oder besser gesagt, die Krücke aus meiner Hand, die Stütze von meiner Seele.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwann musste ich dann doch erschöpft eingeschlafen sein...   
Als ich aufwachte, schien die Sonne grell ins Zimmer...  
  
Sherlock war nicht da, aber auf meinem Nachttisch stand eine volle Flasche Wasser und die Violine und der Bogen lagen auf der Kommode neben dem Globus...  
Er war nicht nur inzwischen hier drin gewesen...er hatte nach mir gesehen...  
Und er wollte, dass ich es wusste...  
  
Meistens ist es totaler Schwachsinn, zu behaupten, morgen sähe die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Aber diesmal schien es tatsächlich zu stimmen.  
  
Ich blieb noch zwei, drei Minuten liegen, dann raffte ich mich auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem ich mich so blamiert hatte, wollte ich nicht in Schlafsachen nach draußen schlurfen, sondern meine Haltung wenigstens ein bisschen zurück gewinnen...Ich entschied mich für das neue, rote Hemd, anthrazitfarbenen Jeans und meine guten, brauen Schuhe...  
  
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Sherlock schon wieder mit dem Laptop in seinem Sessel.  
  
"John."   
  
„Morgen, Sherlock...", brummte ich und trottete wieder in die Küche.  
  
"Nur Kaffee für mich", unterreichtete er mich.  
  
Ich trat in die Tür und musterte ihn.  
  
"Sherlock..., Ich weiß, das Verbrechen schläft nicht...andererseits bist du wählerisch, was deine – nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung!“ unterbrach ich mich, als er mich entrüstet ansah. „Wirklich! Man würde ja auch keinen Professor für Gehirnchirurgie bemühen, um einen kleinen Zeh mit einem Dachziegelverband zu schienen, das verstehe ich doch. Lass mich ausreden, ja?“  
  
„Okay...“, stimmte er misstrauisch zu.  
  
„Gut.   
Vor einer Woche: Piraten.  
  
Vor zwei Wochen: Der Anschlag von Woods Leuten.  
  
Vor drei Wochen: Du wurdest gezwungen, einen Bus zu kapern...  
  
Vor vier Wochen: Du hast mich in diesen Job im Bart's gedrängt –   
  
Sherlock...! Muss ich weiter machen?"  
  
  
Heute vor fünf Wochen war ich noch in Neuseeland gewesen, hatte noch keine Ahnung gehabt, ob ich es je wagen könnte, zurückzukehren. Und dann war Sherlock plötzlich verschwunden! Um die zehn Stunden musste er weg gewesen sein! Mycroft und ich hatten das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aber dann hatte ich den erlösenden Anruf bekommen, dass ich nachhause kommen könne... Würde ich je erfahren, was er da gedreht hatte...?  
  
Sherlock seufzte schwer. "John. Ich bin sicher, ich habe das um ein vielfaches klarer und exakter im Kopf als du. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
"Also! Ich bin wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass du mich wieder eingestellt hast und diese zwei Wochen am Bart's – das war... – wie soll ich sagen? Eine Art Zerreißprobe für mich, denn ich musste ständig damit rechen, dass du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst und ich es viel zu spät mitbekomme…! Und – naja..., ich hab in meinem Blog zwar so getan, als sei Neuseeland eine Art Kur für mich gewesen, aber... Sherlock! Ernsthaft: Ich brauche – ich brauche eine Pause...! Wenigstens bis der Henker wieder zuschlägt...oder sagen wir, wenigstens bis Montag..."  
  
...und...wenn du ehrlich bist, dir würde das auch ganz gut tun...! setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
So – nun war es heraus. Aber kapierte er, worauf ich hinaus wollte...? Er sah mich ernst an.   
  
"Okay, John... Nimm dir...so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Das...das ist doch selbstverständlich...", sagte er – ungewohnt weich, aber auch ungewohnt stockend. Doch es war nicht selbstverständlich für ihn. Er versuchte bloß, richtig zu reagieren. Und er hatte natürlich NICHT verstanden, was ich eigentlich meinte...  
  
Na gut... Ich beschloss, ihm etwas Zeit zu geben und das Thema erst wieder anzuschneiden, wenn wir gefrühstückt hätten.  
  
"Danke, Sherlock..., das ist...sehr großzügig von dir...", seufzte ich.   
  
Er lächelte..., wie mir schien, erleichtert, dass er das Richtige getan und gesagt hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Und? Wo soll's hingehen?“ fragte Sherlock unvermittelt, als wir später beim Frühstück saßen.  
„Was?“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
„Na, dein Urlaub!“ versetzte Sherlock unwirsch.   
  
Oh, super! Er kapierte es wohl wirklich nicht...! Stattdessen hatte er wahrscheinlich endlos gebraucht, um die Angebrachtheit dieser smalltalkmäßigen Frage zu berechnen.   
  
„Wohin würdest du denn mal verreisen wollen?“ fragte ich ebenso smalltalkmäßig zurück.  
„ICH? Ich will HIER nicht weg!“ stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Fein, verstehe..., genau wie ich...schön..., gut...“, pflichtete ich ihm hilflos bei. Ich musste nicht HIER raus – ich brauchte nur ein paar Tage die Gewissheit, dass wir uns in kein waghalsiges Abenteuer stürzen würden... – vor allem nicht er allein!  
  
Er sah mich an...und sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam langsam...so etwas Gequältes.  
Was ist jetzt los? fragte ich mich.  
  
„Oh..., na, klar, das...kann ich machen..., wenn dir das hilft...“, erklärte er stockend und lächelte gekünstelt.  
„Eh... – was...meinst du...?“  
„Na! Dir diese Wohnung überlassen...also, so für ein paar Tage..., was denn sonst?!“  
  
Ich bin hin und her gerissen...zwischen Ungeduld und Rührung... Er kapiert's nicht...aber er würde – das Feld räumen? ...mir für ein paar Tage 221b überlassen? Samt Mrs Hudson? Damit ich mich erhole...?   
Da bin ich wirklich...ergriffen... – Ach: VERSTEHST DU'S DENN NICHT???   
  
„Oh..., danke..., das ist wirklich lieb von dir..., aber nein, nein, danke, das...“, stammelte ich hilflos...  
„Ah, natürlich: Zu sparsam für ein Hotel, hm? Du könntest natürlich... Mycroft fragen, ob er dich...irgendwo unterbringen kann. Du wärst total ungestört, aber auch...naja...total überwacht. Ich meine: Für mich indiskutabel – aber DU kommst ja mit Mycroft ganz gut klar...“  
  
Oh, Scheiße! Sherlock! Wie kann denn ein solches Genie sooo begriffsstutzig sein?!  
  
„Oh, das...ist generös...“, stotterte ich. „Aber...schon, okay. ...weißt du..., eigentlich dachte ich... – naja..., dass du...auch etwas Ruhe vertragen kannst... Und...wenn du nicht alleine bist, ...wird diese Ruhe... vielleicht nicht ganz so langweilig... Und, das WO...ist doch ziemlich nebensächlich, dachte ich...“  
  
Bitte, Sherlock?! Muss ich etwa betteln? Ja: ICH brauche eine Pause – aber du ungefähr ebenso sehr...! Und von wem lässt du dir so etwas sagen...?   
"Ruhe? Ich?! Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich brauche dringend einen Fall! Das sollte dir doch langsam klar sein!"  
"Du erinnerst dich doch noch, wie es war, als du gut zwei Wochen ... für Mycroft gearbeitet hast – "  
"Mit ihm – oder noch besser gesagt 'bei' ihm, er sollte bloß denken, dass ich mit ihm arbeite, obwohl dabei natürlich hin und wieder ein paar Brocken für ihn abgefalllen sind... – aber doch keinesfalls 'für' ihn!" insistierte Sherlock pikiert.  
"Okay. Gut. Bei Mycroft, also...es hat danach noch zwei, drei Tage gedauert, bis sich der Stress und der Schlafmangel richtig bemerkbar gemacht haben, aber dann warst du völlig erschöpft, hast fast zwei Tage kaum etwas anderes getan, als zu schlafen..."  
  
Sherlock wandte sich verärgert ab. "Das war etwas völlig anderes...", knurrte er, peinlich berührt.  
"Ich habe das nicht gesagt, um dir Vorhaltungen zu machen. Aber wenn du dir eine Chance gäbest, mal zur Ruhe zu kommen, würdest du merken, dass du's bitter nötig hast", behauptete ich.  
  
"Quacksalbergesülze!" versetzte der Consulting Detective grob und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Dann stand er ohne weitere Erklärung auf und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
Ich blieb ratlos zurück und frühstückte lustlos zuende.   
Manchmal möchte ich ihm einfach Schlafmittel in seinen blöden Kaffee schütten!  
  
Unterdessen machte sich auch Sherlock fertig. Er war mal wieder wie aus dem Ei gepellt in seinem schwarzen Anzug und mit seinen wohl geordneten Locken.   
  
Wir arbeiteten uns eine Weile durch die Zeitungen.   
  
Und da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.  
  
NEIN!!! Bitte, nicht jetzt! dachte ich nur: Nicht jetzt einen spannenden Fall...!  
Sherlock dagegen sprang enthusiastisch auf und flitzte erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Ich erhob mich seufzend, bezog in meinem Sessel Posten und harrte schicksalergeben der Dinge, die da kommen sollten...  
  
  
Obwohl drei Typen in Anzügen hereinplatzten: Sherlock stellte nur diesen einen Stuhl zur Verfügung. Aber...so sagte ich mir später: Auf diese Weise wurde natürlich zweifelsfrei klar, welcher der Wichtigste in diesem Triumvirat war: Der, der den Stuhl für sich beanspruchte!   
Trotzdem: ...der Kunde war nicht gerade König bei Sherlock...  
  
Doch Sherlock tigerte bloß wie gewohnt durch das Zimmer und warf unseren Besuchern ablehnende Blicke zu.  
Die drei Businesstypen in ihren teuer wirkenden Anzügen, ließen sich durch die despektierliche Behandlung nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Sie hatten gerade heute morgen feststellen müssen, dass ihnen wichtige Dokumente abhanden gekommen waren... Betriebsspionage – oder so...keine Ahnung – ich war aber überzeugt, Sherlock könne genau deduzieren, was die sauberen Herrschaften so trieben...   
  
„Wir wären dazu bereit, jede Summe zu zahlen, die Sie aufrufen, wenn Sie uns diese Akten wieder beschaffen...“, lautete das geradezu unwiderstehliche Angebot.  
  
„Langweilig!“ lautete das vernichtende Urteil des CD.  
  
Die drei Lackaffen glaubten, sich verhört zu haben.  
  
„Diese Akten sind alles andere als langweilig!“ insistierte einer der beiden Begleiter. „Im Gegenteil! Sie enthalten hochbri-“  
„Pscht!!!“ zischt der andere aggressiv.   
  
Also, das war ja schon komisch...!  
  
„Okay! Diese Akten sind also...hochbrisant!“ resümierte ich spöttisch.  
„Nun, dannnn!“ bemerkte Sherlock bedeutungsschwer und breitete lächelnd die Arme aus, „müssen Sie doch gar nichts weiter unternehmen! Sie werden Sie spätestens morgen auf Wikileaks wieder finden. Ach, und grüßen Sie doch Schwester Williams von mir, wenn Sie ihn sehen. Guten Tag, die Herren!“  
  
Die drei wurden blass, schnappten nach Luft, tauschten entsetzte Blicke und verließen hastig unsere Wohnung.  
  
„Okay! Denen hast du's gezeigt...“, grinste ich etwas ratlos, während ich am Fenster zusah, wie sie in einer schwarzen Limousine verschwanden, denn diese letzte Bemerkung war offenkundig ein Insider – und ich konnte ihn überhaupt nicht einordnen...   
"Aber dir ist natürlich nicht klar, was das hier gewesen ist?" vergewisserte sich Sherlock.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.  
"Du meinst, deren Profession? Nein", gab ich zu. "Spielt das denn eine Rolle?"  
"Für meine Ablehnung? Hm, sagen wir, ich hatte mehrere Gründe dafür, die jeder für sich schon ausgereicht hätten. Einer davon ist, dass das hier eine Art Variante der Andrew-West-Story ist..."  
"Was?! Die kommen von Mycroft? Hat er jetzt nicht mal mehr den Anstand, selbst zu kommen, wenn er etwas von dir will – und schickt Strohmänner?!"  
  
"Unsinn! Diese drei, genauer gesagt, der von uns aus betrachtet, linke Typ, hat 'Eyes-Only-Akten' verschlampt, die Verantwortung trägt aber der Kerl, der auf dem Stuhl saß. Ich sollte das Zeug wieder beschaffen, ohne dass Mycroft überhaupt den Verlust bemerkt. Aber da hört dann meine Feindschaft doch auf. Ich habe ein Foto von den Herrschaften gemacht..."  
  
Er zeigte es mir und sah mich lächelnd an. "...ja, ich denke, ich schicke es Mycroft...", überlegte er bedächtig.  
  
"Oh, ...anständig von dir...", staunte ich.  
"Ja, nicht? Er wird sich unsterblich blamiert fühlen!" grinste er schadenfroh.   
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Stöhnen und rollte missbilligend die Augen. Unverbesserlich!  
  
"Naja, je nachdem, wie wichtig diese Akten sind, die Tick, Trick und Track verschlampt haben..."  
Ich grinste. "Eine Beleidigung für die drei kleinen Erpel", befand ich - überrascht, dass sich so ein Detail in seinem Ablagesystem gehalten hatte.  
"Aber sag mal, wird Mycroft dann nicht auch auf die Idee kommen, dir den Fall übertragen zu wollen?" fragte ich dann.  
  
"Soll er nur. Ich werde es bestimmt nicht tun. Ich habe mich auch nur deshalb um die Bruce-Partington-Pläne gekümmert, weil ich dachte. Moriarty sei an ihnen interessiert, aber seit Gareth Williams unternehme ich da sonst nichts mehr in der Art!"  
  
"Und was war mit dem Iran?"  
  
"Ich habe dir doch schon verboten, diese Frage zu stellen!" fauchte er.   
  
"Also schön. Wer ist Gareth Williams*?" fragte ich stattdessen.  
  
"War, John, war. Er war ein MI6-Agent – wurde am 23. August vorigen Jahres nackt in einer Sporttasche aufgefunden", begann der Consulting Detective genüsslich.   
"In einer...?!“ hakte ich verdattert nach. „...'tot', wenn du es so sagst. Wollte er sich irgendwo rein oder raus schmuggeln lassen?!" fragte ich und dachte an den eingesargten Sherlock... Das war ja noch schlimmer – wenn auch weniger makaber!  
"Keine schlechte Idee – aber unwahrscheinlich, das Zeitfenster wäre dabei doch sehr klein. Er war ein Mathematikgenie und sollte in die Hackerszene eingeschleust werden – oder war es bereits – aber das war sowieso nur sein angeblicher Status. Stell dir das vor, John: Ein ausgewachsener, komplett nackter Kerl in einer als unzerstörbar geltenden Kunststofftasche mit Reißverschluss und einem verschlossenen Vorhängeschloss**, an dem – jetzt kommt's: Keine DNA von ihm gefunden wurde! Die Tasche stand in der Badewanne seiner Londoner Wohnung – und auch die Wanne war klinisch rein – allerdings gab es 10-15 andere DNA-Spuren in der Wohnung, die aber angeblich nicht klar zugeordnet werden konnten, zumal sie einander überlagerten.“  
  
„Entweder er hat kurz zuvor eine Party gegeben – oder das beweist den Sinn regelmäßiger Raumpflege“, bemerkte ich trocken.  
  
Sherlock zog einen Flunsch und ließ den Kommentar so stehen. Ausgesprochen untypisch... Aber er hielt ihn wohl einer Reaktion seinerseits für unwürdig.  
  
„Du bist also überzeugt, es war ein Mord unter Spionen?“ setzte ich neu an.  
  
„Aber sicher war es das!“  
  
„Verstehe. Das durfte natürlich nicht rauskommen. Und was war zuletzt die offizielle Erklärung für diesen Houdini?!"  
  
„Na, eben so etwas...“  
  
"Was?! Dass er sich da selbst reingesperrt hat?!"  
  
„Ja, nicht? Was für ein Schwachsinn! Ich konnte ja auch den Sarg nicht selbst verschließen. Ich ließ – wie ich dir ja erzählt habe – in den entscheidenden Momenten versteckte Handys klingeln, die diese Deppen dann jedes Mal wie die Irren gesucht haben. So konnte ich die Offiziere austauschen und später die Frauen zusammenlegen. Zuletzt habe ich den Riegel des Sargs der alten Signora offengelassen und bin am Fußende eingestiegen. Es sah so aus, als hätte jemand in der Eile den Deckel nicht richtig draufgesetzt und deshalb den Riegel nicht schließen können. Ich hatte darauf spekuliert, dass solche Pannen auch unter Piraten nicht gerne zugegeben werden... Da dachte sich jemand: Puh, Glück gehabt, es hat keiner gemerkt, schnell den Patzer vertuschen...“  
  
„Sei bloß still...!“ schimpfte ich schaudernd, denn ich sah plötzlich das Ende meines Albtraums wieder vor mir wie eine frische und reale Erinnerung. „Also ernsthaft? Das ist die Erklärung, dass er sich selbst in diese Tasche geknüllt hat?!“   
  
"Ja, angeblich ein Sexunfall!" schnaubte er. "Also am 14. August war er noch von Überwachungskameras erfasst und von Zeugen gesehen worden. Am 23. war die Leiche schon so stark verwest, dass er bereits mindestens eine Woche tot gewesen sein muss. Nach der Auffindung behinderte der Secret Service tagelang die Ermittlungen von Scotland Yard. In all der Zeit wurden die Spuren natürlich nicht besser! Im Gegenteil. Ich bin frühzeitig vor Ort gewesen, weil mich Gregson gleich hinzugezogen hat: Es stimmte, dass Williams schwul war – und selbst du wüsstest Bescheid, wenn du nur seine sorgfältig gezupften Augenbrauen sähest! Aber er hatte selbst keine Vorliebe für Fesselspiele, es gab jedenfalls anfangs keinerlei Bondage-Zubehör in seiner Wohnung! – alle Hinweise in dieser Richtung sind gefälscht! Man hat auch eine seiner ehemaligen Vermieterinnen bestochen, dass sie aussagt, sie habe ihn einmal befreien müssen, nachdem er sich selbst ans Bett gefesselt hatte! Und dass teure Frauenkleider und Schuhe in seiner Wohnung waren, wurde auch erst später arrangiert: Diese Fummel hätten ihm nie und nimmer gepasst, sie waren nicht mal in einer Größe, obwohl es alles neueste Modelle waren!  
Angeblich soll er sich da also selbst reingezwängt haben oder auch mit Hilfe eines Gespielen, der dann die Zahlenkombination des Schlosses vergaß und in Panik geriet – oder umgekehrt. Nun – der hätte doch wenigstens versucht, die Tasche aufzuschneiden! Aber sie hatte nicht mal die oberflächlichsten Kratzspuren, die darauf hätten hindeuten können! Weder seine Eltern noch der alte Gerichtsmediziner Paul Knapman*** wollten diesen höchst peinlichen Unsinn gelten lassen. Es muss ein organisches Gift gewesen sein, das sich längst zersetzt hatte, bis wir das Gewebe untersuchen konnten. Jemand hat ihn – entweder gleich nach Eintritt des Todes, oder während er bewusstlos war, buchstäblich zusammengefaltet. Knapmans Nachfolgerin Fiona Wilcox will den Fall jetzt übrigens neu aufrollen, sie hat mich schon drei Wochen nach ihrem Amtsantritt deshalb kontaktiert – das war, während du in Welliwood warst. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, sie solle aufpassen, dass ihr das nicht das Genick bricht! Ihr Vorgänger ist damals plötzlich zwangsbeurlaubt worden und Gregson war drei Tage unauffindbar...ehe er den Fall unverrichteter Dinge abgegeben hat. Lestrade hatte übrigens Urlaub zu dem Zeitpunkt, sonst wäre er zuständig gewesen, Williams wohnte in Pimlico****...“  
  
„Das ist ja ungeheuerlich...“, brummte ich entrüstet. Mittlerweile fand ich diese Todesart nicht mal mehr ansatzweise witzig. Und wieso musste man es dieser armen Sau auch noch antun, ihm einen so dummen und peinlichen Tod anzudichten? Noch dazu, wo seine Eltern noch lebten?! Er war schließlich im Dienste seines Vaterlandes gestorben! Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht wachsam genug gewesen war...   
  
„Dir entgeht hoffentlich nicht die Botschaft? Jemanden in die Tasche stecken können?“ riss mich Sherlock aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Ich sah ihn nur verdutzt an.  
  
„Eine deutsche Redewendung. Auch: Jemanden 'locker' oder 'dreimal' in die Tasche stecken oder stecken können, jemandem haushoch überlegen sein, jemanden mit Leichtigkeit vernichtend schlagen können.“  
  
„Was?“ schnappte ich. „Das waren deutsche Agenten? Weshalb?!“  
  
„Ouh, JOHN! Keine deutschen Agenten! Diese Drohung war an einen Deutschen gerichtet! Williams hatte damals gerade Kontakt zu einem gewissen Daniel Schmitt aufgenommen!“  
  
Da klingelte bei mir nichts. Lag vielleicht an meiner Zeit in Afghanistan...  
  
„Komm schon! Das musst du doch wissen?!“ fauchte Sherlock entsetzt. „Daniel Domscheit-Berg! WikiLeaks!“  
  
„Was? Woher weißt du das?!“ schrie ich. Diese Geschichte hätte ich keinem anderen abgekauft! Natürlich kannte ich WikiLeaks... Das hatte sich gerade dank der Skandale, was Afghanistan anging, bis zu mir herumgesprochen...! Aber um die Namen der Betreiber hatte ich mich nicht gekümmert...  
  
„Ich war als erster an seinem Laptop...“, entgegnete Sherlock schlicht und zuckte mit falscher Bescheidenheit die Schultern. „Er hatte zwar die meisten Spuren in dieser Hinsicht auch schon wieder vertuscht, aber da er sein Ende nicht hatte kommen sehen, die allerletzten noch nicht. ...die angeblichen BDSM-Kontakte waren da übrigens noch nicht drauf... Er hat sich in den letzten Wochen vor seinem Tod sehr oft und immer sehr kurz in einer Patisserie im Holland Park mit einem Paar getroffen - auch am 14. August war er dort. Wenn du mich fragst, waren das Daniel und seine damals noch ziemlich frisch angetraute Anke...auch wenn das nicht den gängigen WikiLeaks-Praktiken entspricht...“  
  
„Oh, dann ist dieser Williams von seinen eigenen ...Kameraden beseitigt worden? Ein Whistleblower? Verstehe... – Andererseits..., dass denen so ein 'Unfall' nicht peinlich ist? ...auch zur Abschreckung, wie...?   
Moment! Du denkst aber doch nicht, Mycroft wird diese drei Mitarbeiter beseitigen lassen?!“ fragte ich dann entsetzt, denn jetzt kapierte ich endlich, was er mit 'grüßen Sie Schwester Williams, wenn Sie ihn sehen', gemeint hatte...!       
  
„Nein. Sie sind keine vorsätzlichen Verräter wie Gay Williams, und dieser linke Typ ist einfach bloß zu dämlich für seinen Job! Seit dieser Geschichte, zieht man es vor, Versager anders zu bestrafen. Sie werden bei halbem Gehalt in ein unterirdisches Großraumbüro gesetzt, wo sie fremdsprachige Mails lesen müssen, bis ihnen ihr beschränkter Verstand zu den Augen rausläuft...“  
  
Oh, welch geschmackvolles Bild...!  
  
„Okay...gut...! Kein Fall, also...“, stellte ich mit erleichtertem Seufzen fest und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Ich war wirklich froh, dass sich Sherlock aus diesem Schlamassel herausgehalten hatte! Was für ein Sumpf!  
„Wir brauchen Infusionsbeutel, Milch und noch so verschiedenes. Wie wäre es, wenn du mitkommst?“ schlug ich beiläufig vor. „Wer weiß...: Vielleicht... erwischst du ja einen Dieb...?“  
  
  
Sherlock starrte mich an, als hätte ich soeben einen Fall noch vor ihm gelöst. Dann ließ er sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
„Das ist es...? Das...ist es...!“ stammelte er abwesend.  
  
Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, ob er okay sei, sah er mich noch ziemlich fassungslos an und stöhnte leise: „Ich Idiot...! DESHALB soll ich MIT dir Urlaub machen! Du traust mir immer noch zu, dass ich mich in Gefahr begebe, ohne dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen...!“ Er schloss frustriert die Augen. „Das habe ich mir wohl selbst zuzuschreiben...“, murmelte er gepresst.   
  
Endlich war der Penny gefallen! Ich verkniff mir ein ebenso erleichtertes wie amüsiertes Grinsen, denn er tat mir wirklich Leid, wie er so geknickt dasaß...  
  
„Auch deshalb, Sherlock, nicht nur... Verstehst du, ich möchte dir glauben, ich bin sogar überzeugt davon, dass du es nicht mehr tun willst, aber...so leicht wird man Misstrauen nicht los... Ich käme einfach nicht zur Ruhe!  
...und das muss ich wirklich mal! Sonst kommt in der nächsten brenzligen Situation vielleicht wieder so was Unprofessionelles heraus, wie mein Ausraster auf der Tilly...  
Wir könnten pokern, du erzählst mir von alten Fällen und anstelle von chemischen Experimenten könnten wir ja vielleicht zusammen kochen...oder auch um die Wette, wenn dir das lieber ist...“  
  
Er sah mich groß an. „Dann heißt das..., eigentlich können wir hierbleiben?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Wenn es dir hier gelingt, ein paar Tage lang alle Fälle, die nicht absolut dringend sind, abzulehnen... Allerdings bleibt dann das Risiko, dass wir mal wieder überfallen werden...  
Naja, du...musst mich nicht gleich in Watte packen...., andererseits..."  
  
„Traust mir nicht zu, dass ich das durchhalte, was?“ knurrte Sherlock, doch dabei lächelte er unsicher, als wolle er sagen: Ich doch auch nicht!  
  
„Das würde mir doch an deiner Stelle auch schwer fallen..., ging mir doch bei Barrett genauso...“, gab ich zu. "Aber dir graust es schon vor der Langeweile, oder?“  
  
Er seufzte so abgrundtief, dass ich mich grinsend in die Küche flüchtete...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* <http://www.welt.de/vermischtes/article121855878/Das-Raetsel-um-den-toten-Spion-in-der-Sporttasche.html>  
<http://www.n-tv.de/panorama/Der-Spion-in-der-Sporttasche-article11723361.html>  
  
** Was das für ein Vorhängeschloss war, habe ich nirgends finden können, da aber auch nirgends ein Schlüssel erwähnt wurde, habe ich mich für ein Zahlenschloss entschieden... (Bei einem Mathegenie passt das ja auch besonders gut...)  
Es wird sich wohl um so eine Tasche gehandelt haben (Der Artikel in der WELT erwähnt ja freundlicherweise den Hersteller...). In den Produktbeschreibungen wird ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass die Griffe der Reißverschlüsse mit Löchern versehen sind, die groß genug sind, um sie mit einem Vorhängeschloss zu sichern – ein solches Schloss aber im Lieferumfang nicht enthalten sei.  
<http://www.idealo.de/preisvergleich/OffersOfProduct/3105782_-base-camp-duffel-large-tnf-red-black-the-north-face.html>  
Reinkommen scheint möglich...aber nicht abschließen:  
<http://www.blick.ch/news/ausland/spion-sperrte-sich-wohl-aus-lust-in-tasche-id2151644.html>  
  
  
*** <http://www.westminster.gov.uk/press-releases/2011-03/new-coroner-appointed-for-inner-west-london/>  
  
**** Stadtteil von London – südöstlich von Belgravia, gleich neben der Vauxhallbridge – und auch bloß gerade mal 3 Meilen von 221b entfernt... <http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pimlico_%28London%29>  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1311214/Detectives-believe-GCHQ-spys-death-sex-game-went-wrong.html>   
Das mit WikiLeaks habe ich mir zwar ausgedacht...aber wer weiß...?  
  
  
Ich bin schon vor einiger Zeit über diese Geschichte gestolpert und hab mich gefragt, ob ich die nicht irgendwie einbauen kann...   
  
  
Und übrigens:   
  
Der stellvertretende Polizeipräsident von London heißt Martin Hewitt?! Ist das ein Witz?! Martin Hewitt war ein Sherlock-Holmes-Epigone! (Der übrigens auch ein Geheimnis um eine Kamee lüftete...) <http://www.gutenberg.org/files/11252/11252-h/11252-h.htm> Wenn's jetzt der stellvertretende Geheimdienstchef wäre, würde ich ja sagen, das ist ein Alias...


	126. Alltag mit Sherlock?

  
  
  
  
  
Da ich nun schon mal in der Küche war, konnte ich auch gleich unsere Verpflegung inspizieren und eine Einkaufsliste erstellen.   
  
"Aprikosen", erklärte Sherlock plötzlich hinter mir.  
  
Oh, natürlich, das Giftexperiment...! fiel es mir wieder ein.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du kannst das so destillieren, dass du uns dabei nicht vergast... Diese Art von Luftveränderung wäre nicht eben erholsam...", bemerkte ich.  
  
"Was hältst du von mir?! Es wird ungefährlich, versprochen! Bei dem Experiment mit den Kartoffelschalen ist ja auch nichts passiert", erklärte er leicht entrüstet. Dann setzte er leise nuschelnd hinzu:  
"Außer, dass ich mir ein bisschen in die Finger geschnitten habe..."  
  
"Okay", seufzte ich. "Mir ging nur gerade diese Surprise AMANDA durch den Kopf..." ...und dass ich nicht schon wieder eine Vergiftung gebrauchen konnte, schon gar nicht, wenn sie absolut überflüssig war.   
Danke, für dieses Jahr reicht es mir: Erst das Kohlenmonoxid in Isfahan, dann die vergiftete Pasta von Moriarty und schließlich die Heroinattacke von Woods Leuten...  
  
"Irgendwelche sonstigen Wünsche, deinerseits?"  
  
"Wieso musst du das jetzt schon wissen?"  
  
"Na, gut. Wie du meinst... Ehm. Deine Karte hast du einstecken?"  
  
"Ja. Obwohl ich zu gerne mal dabei wäre, wenn du einen Kassenautomaten anbrüllst!" feixte Sherlock.   
  
"Einmal, Sherlock! Einmal! Und da war ich zuvor schon mies gelaunt!" betonte ich. "Wenn ich allerdings geahnt hätte, dass du dich unterdessen mit einem wild gewordenen Sikh-Fechter herumschlägst...! Und mich noch dazu weggeschickt hast, weil du ihn quasi eingeladen hattest!"  
  
"Du warst immer noch sauer wegen des Zolpi..."  
  
"Ich war verstimmt, dass du so fasziniert von Moriartys Aktion mit dem Helikopter warst!" verbesserte ich.  
  
"Oh..., das war's...", murmelte Sherlock ein wenig verlegen. "Können wir dann?"  
  
Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum nächsten Tesco.   
Nachdem ich uns einen Einkaufswagen geholt hatte, stürzte sich Sherlock gleich auf die Aprikosen.  
  
"Stop! Drei Kilo sind erst mal genug!" bremste ich ihn. "Das Fruchtfleisch ist nicht die Verpackung, Sherlock!"  
  
"Ansichtssache...", grinste er.   
  
"Ja, schon klar: Du kommst lieber gleich zum Kern...einer Sache..."   
  
Ich holte Salat und außerdem Karotten und Porree, die ich mit Vollkornreis zu kombinieren gedachte.   
  
"Was hältst du von –   
...Sherlock...?"   
  
Er war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Typisch! Ich grinste in mich hinein und schob den Wagen Richtung Frühstücksregal. Aber mein Mitbewohner hatte wohl andere Pläne, denn er befand sich ganz offensichtlich nicht dort. Na gut. Ich ging meine Liste durch: Tee, Kaffee, Marmelade, Milch... Da andere Kunden den Gang teilweise blockierten, schlängelte ich mich zu den gewünschten Waren durch und dann wieder zurück zu meinem Wagen.  
Fast wären wir über dem Einkaufswagen miteinander kollidiert.  
  
"Sh- – !" zischte ich überrumpelt. "Das...hätte eine schöne Sauerei geben können. – Amaretto? fragte ich verwundert.    
  
Außer einer Flasche mit diesem klebrigen Likör hatte sich Sherlock auch noch Marzipanrohmasse, kleine Ampullen mit Bittermandelöl und Amarettini organisiert.   
  
"Oh. du willst den Geruch vergleichen..."  
  
"Offenkundig! Ich will wissen, ob ich den Unterschied erschnüffeln kann. Könnte nützlich sein."  
  
"Zweifellos", stimmte ich zu. "Aber noch etwas verfrüht. Oder, was denkst du, wie viele Kerne du brauchst? Soweit ich weiß, ist das Amygdalin in – "  
  
"Ich benötige ja keine lethale Dosis von ca. 70 mg", zischte Sherlock mir leise zu.  
  
"Hm... beruhigend... Also, soweit ich weiß, gibt es keine Geruchsunterschiede zwischen Bittermandelöl, Blausäure, Benzaldehyd und Nitrobenzol, aber da ja viele Menschen diesen Geruch sowieso nicht wahrnehmen können, sieht es bei begabteren Riechern vielleicht wirklich anders aus...", überlegte ich.  
  
"Genau... Aber eine etwas größere Menge wäre natürlich schon hilfreich... Vielleicht kannst du Mrs Hudson dazu überreden, Aprikosenmarmelade zu kochen...?"  
  
"Wieso ich...?  
  
Ich besah mir grübelnd die Marzipanrohmasse...  
  
"Ich hätte Frau Schneider nach ihrem Rezept fragen sollen", sinnierte ich. "Nun, irgendeine Art Trifle* wird sich daraus machen lassen. Dann sollten wir noch Sahne mitnehmen, ...falls es zu lange dauert, friere ich sie eben ein...Eier brauchen wir ohnehin... Haben wir noch Klebeetiketten? Ich möchte sicher sein, dass – "  
  
Ich kicherte hilflos: Er war schon wieder untergetaucht! Na, schön. Auf zu den Milchprodukten...  
Am Käse angelangt, fiel mir ein, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte, und ließ den Wagen kurz stehen.   
  
Ich hatte mich inzwischen dafür entschieden, das Reisgericht doch eher asiatisch anzulegen – mit Kokosmilch, Sojasoße und etwas Erdnussbutter.  
Als ich zu meinem Wagen zurück kam, fand ich dort eine Minifritteuse und zwei Flaschen Sonnenblumenkernöl vor.  
Ähh...?  
Eine Verwechslung?  
Ich schaute mich um, aber Sherlock war nicht zu sehen.   
  
Ich simste ihm: 'Was hast du mit der Fritteuse vor?'  
  
Pling! machte es irgendwo, zwei Flure weiter. Ich machte mich auf den Weg dorthin.  
"Pling!" machte nun auch mein Nokia: 'CHIPS! Was sonst? SH'  
  
Ich blieb stehen. 'Chips?' Chips wie in Fish 'n' Chips?   
Anscheinend...!  
  
'Wieso hast du das nicht längst mal erwähnt?' simste ich.  
  
Pling! machte es direkt hinter mir.  
  
"Immer, wenn ich gerade mal daran dachte, war gerade keine Gelegenheit...", brummte er in mein rechtes Ohr.  
  
"Okay...", schmunzelte ich. Hatte da jemand manchmal mitten in einem Fall etwa doch irgendwelche Gelüste? Das sah ja ganz danach aus...  
  
"Und? Den klassischen Kabeljau im Bierteig dazu – oder doch lieber etwas weniger Fettiges?" fragte ich.  
  
...  
  
Doch Sherlock hatte sich schon wieder davon gestohlen! Kichernd wandte ich mich wieder den Milchprodukten zu.  
  
"JOHN!!! HI!! Lange nicht gesehen!" jauchzte es plötzlich in höchsten Tönen hinter mir – und ich hätte fast alles fallen lassen.  
  
Ganz mieses Timing! Es war Alan Chandler.  
  
"Oh, hi, Alan..." stammelte ich betreten...unterdessen fiel mir wieder ein, dass die Chandlers gesagt hatte, sie besäßen eine Fritteuse, mit der sie, wenn wir zum Dinner kämen, unseren Kartoffelüberschuss verarbeiten könnten – was jetzt über drei Wochen her war. Ich tat also, als sei dieser Wagen gar nicht meiner, sondern sah mich suchend um.  
"Hab' Ihr – ehm, Fahrrad draußen gar nicht bemerkt...", schwatzte ich los und dachte leicht angewidert an sein pinkfarbenes Vehikel.  
"Hab' ich auch nicht mit. Hat mir vorgestern jemand die Reifen zerstochen."  
"Au, das ist allerdings unschön! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten sonst keinen Ärger inzwischen...?"  
"Neinein. Und heute brauche ich auch nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten..." Er seufzte lächelnd und biss sich dabei in die von pinkfarbenem Lipgloss bedeckte Unterlippe: "Tja, ich bin gerade Strohwitwer. Donny ist mit einem Autoren ein Script durchgehen gefahren. Aber glücklicherweise kommt ja so etwas selten vor. – Und? Gerade einen Fall? Ihr beiden?"  
"Aktuell nicht – aber das kann sich ja quasi minütlich ändern..."   
  
Unterdessen liefen wir nebeneinander her – immer weiter weg von meinem Einkaufswagen. Einmal, als wir in einen weiteren Gang einbogen, sah ich gerade noch, wie Sherlock um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Auf der Flucht vor der Prinzessin?  
  
"Ehm... John? Was suchen Sie denn eigentlich?"  
"Oh, ich dachte, wir gingen in Ihre Richtung", behauptete ich.  
"In meine...? Nein...", er kicherte mädchenhaft.  
Ich lachte leise. "Okay..., nun..., eigentlich suche ich Sherlock..."  
"Was?! Der geht mit Ihnen einkaufen? Das ist ja süß!"   
"Sagen wir, es ist ein Versuch, ihn dazu zu bringen, mehr zu essen...", erklärte ich.  
"Sie beide müssen aber wirklich bald mal zu uns zum Dinner kommen!" Er bewegte grübelnd die Finger einer Hand. "Vier Monate wohnt ihr nun schon hier!"   
"Äh, ja... Ich weiß, es kommt mir gleichzeitig viel länger und viel kürzer vor. Naja, es war ...eine intensive Zeit..."  
"Aaaah, ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen...!" quietschte Ally hingerissen und sehr anzüglich.  
"Oh, ehm – " stammelte ich. Aber dann entschied ich, ihm gegenüber einfach nicht mehr darauf zu bestehen, dass Sherlock und ich kein Paar seien. Bei ihm war es wirklich aussichtslos! Er war einfach zu sehr der Ansicht, dass wir ja so 'süß zusammen' seien...  
"Ach, wissen Sie was? Wir müssen das einfach mal ganz spontan machen. Nicht lange planen, da kommt ja dann doch bloß wieder ein Fall dazwischen. Dann kochen wir beiden Hübschen einfach was zusammen..."   
  
Ich konnte es nicht ganz verhindern, dass ich unwillkürlich zurückzuckte, als er sich bei mir einhängte, als seien wir...Busenfreundinnen...!   
  
" – kocht Sherlock auch?" säuselte er vertraulich. "Ich kann Donny manchmal dazu überreden, mir zu helfen." Er neigte sich zu mir und raunte in mein Ohr: "Am liebsten splitter-faser-NACKT! Das ist so inspirierend...!“  
  
Ich schluckte.  
  
"Und? tut er's?" bohrte Ally weiter.  
"W-was?" schnappte ich überfordert.   
"Kochen!"  
"Oh...! Das...!" stotterte ich – gleichzeitig peinlich berührt und erleichtert. "Nein. Nein, überhaupt nicht. Dabei ist er Chemiker."  
"Ach, was, das wusste ich ja noch gar nicht! Ich erinnere mich noch an die allererste Hausaufgabe, die wir im Chemieunterricht bekamen. Wir sollten Karamellbonbons machen. Ohne Rezept. Naja, mit Internet war ja damals auch noch nichts. Die hat einfach darauf vertraut, dass unsere Mummys und Grannys wissen, wie das geht. Und dass dann so viele verschiedene Varianten dabei heraus kamen, war durchaus gewollt, damit wir merken sollen, wie wichtig Mengenangaben und Temperatur und so weiter sind... Tja, ich schätze, das war die einzige sinnvolle Lektion, die ich je in Chemie hatte!" lachte er.  
  
Seine kleine Anekdote gab mir Gelegenheit, mich ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
"Achja..., Donny inspiriert mich wirklich... Und zwar gerade eben dazu, dass ich wohl mal wieder ein Schokoladenfondue machen werde, wenn er zurück ist! Ich habe schon genau ausgetüftelt, welche Schokoladen ich kombinieren muss, um genau seinen Hautton zu treffen...! – "   
  
Plötzlich sah er auf seine Uhr – eine silbrige  Damenuhr, sehr zierlich, mit pinkfarbenen Strasssteinchen statt der Ziffern.   
  
"Sie entschuldigen mich, John, ich muss mich sputen: Wir haben uns um halb eins zum Skypen verabredet! Bis bald mal wieder – !"  
  
Er drückte meinen Arm – Nein! Nein, tu das bloß nicht! schrie ich innerlich, denn ich glaubte plötzlich die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken würde – gleichzeitig sagte ich mir: Reiß dich zusammen! Du wirst ihm jetzt keine reinhauen!  
Doch nachdem er meinen Arm kurz gedrückt hatte, ließ er mich endlich gehen und winkte – die Finger seiner erhobenen rechten Hand einzeln bewegend: "Tschüsselie!" Dann eilte er davon.  
  
Ich blieb einfach stehen...dann sah ich das Tiefkühlregal vor mir – kein Fenster, dessen Öffnung mir Zugang zu etwas frischer Luft verschafft hätte, aber besser als nichts! – machte die Tür auf und wartete darauf, dass mir die eisige Kälte entgegenschlüge...  
  
Scheiße, das war ja so...PEINLICH!  
  
"Können Sie sich nicht entscheiden, ehe Sie die Tür aufmachen? Ich meine, dazu sind die doch durchsichtig, nicht?" schimpfte eine Frauenstimme hinter mir.  
  
"Ehm..., ja, die – die Scheibe war beschlagen...", redete ich mich lahm heraus und griff nach einem Kasten Speiseeis. Als ich allerdings sah, dass ich 'Carte D'or Chocolate Inspiration'** in der Hand hielt, stellte ich sie so rasch wieder weg, als sei ich bei den Bananen auf die viel zitierte große Giftspinne gestoßen.  
  
"John? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sherlock stand plötzlich vor mir – ein bedauerndes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Ich atmete hastig kurz durch.  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau, wen ich eben die vielleicht längsten fünf Minuten meines Lebens zu ertragen hatte!" stöhnte ich.  
Sherlock ließ sein halb unterdrücktes, tiefes, kehliges Kichern hören. "Ah, wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest...! – Übrigens: Längere oder kürzere fünf Minuten sind Unsinn. So etwas gibt es nur bei Einstein oder so, wenn ich mich an diesen nutzlosen Kram noch recht erinnere. Na, komm! So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein...!"  
  
"Na, du hast ja gekniffen!" brummte ich.   
  
"Und wieso hast du den Wagen stehen lassen?"  
  
"Na, wegen der Fritteuse!"  
  
"Verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Erinnerst du dich eventuell, dass wir am Freitag den 13. bei den Chandlers zu Fish 'n' Chips eingeladen waren?"  
  
"Aber wir waren doch gar nicht dort. Du auch nicht. Du warst – Ach, das war wohl auch ein Grund, weshalb du mit Lestrade essen warst!"  
  
"Es...spielte eine, wenn auch untergeordnete Rolle...", gab ich zu.  
  
„Also? Erklär's mir...“  
  
„Er hätte uns dann sicher angeboten, uns ihre Fritteuse immer mal wieder zu leihen – und dann hätten sie NOCH ein Argument, uns einzuladen!“  
  
„Höflichkeit ist aber auch wirklich lästig! – Du würdest wohl eher nach Afghanistan zurückgehen, als die Chandlers zu besuchen, was?"  
  
"Ehm. So weit...würde ich dann doch nicht gehen...", gab ich beschämt zu. Unsere eigentlich sehr netten Nachbarn mit den Taliban zu vergleichen, war aber auch ein dicker Hund!  
  
"Buchstäblich!" feixte Sherlock.  
  
"Äh... ja...", druckste ich unbehaglich. "...gut, ähm...gehen wir zurück zum Wagen? Oder verschwindest du gleich wieder?"  
  
"Noch beim Käse?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Wo willst diu als Nächstes hin?"  
  
"Wir brauchen noch Fleisch und Spülmittel..."  
  
"Gut. Nimm nicht schon wieder Huhn. Irgendwie machst du immer bloß Huhn...ich treff dich beim Spülmittel – oder so...", verkündete er und rauschte davon.  
  
Seufzend suchte ich das Kühlregal mit dem Frischfleisch auf. Na, schön. Also kein Geflügel... Im allgemeinen meide ich Säugetiere, ziehe Fisch und Geflügel vor, nicht nur aus gesundheitlichen Erwägungen...andererseits: Sherlock hatte mal Ente bestellt... Ich beschloss, dass Ente ebenso gut zum Reis passen würde und zu den Chips Kalb, dann lief ich zurück zum Käse, um den Einkaufswagen zu holen. Stirnrunzelnd inspizierte ich drei Schachteln ziemlich teurer Kekse und zwei Tüten Kartoffelchips... Ich holte mir noch ein paar Dosen Bier und machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem flüchtigen Mitbewohner.  
  
Beim Spülmittel fand ich ihn nicht – aber zwei Gassen weiter: Eine dunkelblaue Plastikflasche in der Hand und Düngemittel begutachtend.  
  
„Oh, nein! Du wirst keinen Sprengstoff basteln!“ raunte ich ihm drohend zu.  
  
„Komm schon...! Nur eine klitzekleine Probe...und auch nur, falls ich es gar nicht mehr aushalte...! Mrs Hudson kann bestimmt Dünger gebrauchen. Sie hat Topfpflanzen in ihrer Wohnung...“  
  
„Ja..., allerdings... Sie hat, ehm...einen grünen Daumen...“, brummte ich und räusperte mich verlegen. Grünzeug mit schmalen, gezahnten Blättern, die wie polydaktyle Hände angeordnet waren...   
Nicht dass mir nicht inzwischen aufgefallen wäre, was sie damals wohl mit pflanzlichen Mitteln für ihre Hüfte gemeint hatte... Unsere Vermieterin ist zwar ein ganz klein wenig zu alt dafür – aber dennoch ein übrig gebliebenes Blumenkind...  
  
„Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Lass den Unsinn!“ drängte ich. „Was hast du da noch...?“ fragte ich dann und griff nach der dunkelblauen Flasche. Es war Rohrreiniger.  
  
„Er ist aufgebraucht. Ich...habe bisweilen Experimente ...heruntergespült, die... naja...! sich als etwas widerspenstig erwiesen...“  
  
„Dann...willst du das da...nicht irgendwie zweckentfremden?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
„Nein! Wie kommst du bloß darauf!“ fragte Sherlock mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.  
  
„Also schön...Dann kalkulier doch schon mal, wie viele Plastiktüten wir brauchen werden...“  
  
Er legte den Rohrreiniger in den Wagen und nun folgte er mir tatsächlich Richtung Kasse.   
  
Hätte schlechter laufen können! dachte ich.   
  
  
Einige Minuten später verließen wir mit sechs Tüten bepackt den Supermarkt.  
  
„Taxi!“ brüllte Sherlock.  
  
„Du kannst kein Taxi rufen!“ schnappte ich. „Es sind gerade mal 350 Fuß!!!“  
  
„Dreihundertvierundvierzig!!“ brummte Sherlock.   
  
„Aber du kannst auch jetzt keinen Ausflug dranhängen – wir haben TK, die uns auftaut!“  
  
„Sei nicht so kleinlich! - TAXI!!“  
  
Na schön! dachte ich, dann mach mal...!  
  
Er heuerte also das Taxi an, wir beluden den Kofferraum und Sherlock schickte das Taxi zu einer Adresse in der Caledonian Road.   
  
„Was willst du da?“ fragte ich leise.  
  
„Da ist eine Apotheke. Du wolltest doch - “  
  
„Es gibt viel nähere Apotheken!“ jaulte ich leise.  
  
„Das weiß ich!!!“ zischte Sherlock.   
  
„Ehm..., ich bin gleich wieder da...“, erklärte ich dem Cabbie.  
  
  
In der kleinen Apotheke waren sie eher verdutzt, als ich nach Fertiginfusionen verlangte...! Also kaufte ich ein paar Aspirin und Paracetamol und ging zumTaxi zurück.  
  
„Ach? Hatten sie nicht?“ kommentierte Sherlock entrüstet. „Na gut – zu John Bell and Croyden in der Wigmore Street!“, befahl er.  
  
Oh, ja, klar! Das war auch nur etwa eine halbe Meile von unserem Zuhause entfernt!   
  
Ich sah im Innenspiegel, dass der Cabbie die Augen rollte. Und ich verstand ihn...  
  
Natürlich deckte ich mich bei John Bell ein und wir ließen uns nachhause kutschieren. Immerhin ließ sich Sherlock bei der Bezahlung des Cabbies dann doch nicht so lumpen... Wenigstens etwas!  
  
Und ich hatte mal endlich Hilfe, beim raufschleppen. Allein diese Fritteuse wog ja schon fast vier Kilo. Okay, das ist noch nichts - aber es summierte sich eben...  
  
Wenige Minuten später setzte ich Wasser für den Reis auf und wir räumten unsere 'Beute' weg.  
  
„Wie wär's wenn du dich um das Gemüse kümmerst...ausnahmsweise...“  
  
„Und was meinst du mit...kümmern? Soll ich es bemitleiden, weil es – ach! – zu früh aus dem blühenden Leben gerissen wurde?!“  fragte Sherlock spitzfindig.  
  
„Ich meinte: Putzen und kleinschneiden!“  
  
„Putzen?“ kam es verständnislos. „Mit...mit...Spülmittel...?“  
  
Ich musste lachen.“Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!! Okay... einfach mit Wasser abspülen und dann die Rüben schrappen - "  
  
Er sah mich nur fragend an.  
  
"Ehm, die äußerste Schicht der Karotten...hm – naja – etwas zwischen Schälen und Abkratzen...Abhobeln trifft es am Ehesten... Wir haben ein spezielles Messer dafür... vom Lauch entfernst du die äußeren Blätter...den Rest schneidest du einfach in Scheiben...“  
  
„Und wieso sagst du das nicht?“  
  
„Naja..., es nennt sich...Putzen...“, seufzte ich und reichte ihm den Sparschäler aus der Schublade.  
  
„Demnächst nimm wieder Erbsen zu den Karotten. Ist das nicht so eine Art OTP? Erbsen und Karotten??“  
  
Ich musste kichern. Diese Abkürzung war mir im Zusammenhang mit dem schmelzenden Laptop untergekommen!  
  
„Naja...ich dachte, das wäre mal eine Gelegenheit für frisches Gemüse...“  
  
„Inwiefern spricht das gegen Erbsen?“  
  
„Ehm, sie wachsen in Schoten...man bekommt sie praktisch nie frisch, sie sind entweder in der Dose, gefroren...früher waren sie meist getrocknet...wie...Linsen...  
Okay...  Nächste Woche mach ich was mit Erbsen...“  
  
„Lauch ist...“ begann Sherlock angewidert.  
  
„Oh, du...magst ihn gar nicht? Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“  
  
„Naja... ich dachte..., vielleicht magst du ihn...er ist so...schleimig. Du weißt: Ich zucke nicht mit der Wimper bei der Obduktion einer  Leiche – auch wenn sie schon...etwas älter ist...! ...aber – LAUCH...?!“  
  
„Aber doch nur wenn er verkocht ist! Er muss al dente sein – wie Pasta. Also: Er kocht natürlich kürzer als Nudeln – nur so...im Prinzip...“  
  
Sherlock musterte mich ungläubig.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
  
„Okay! Ich mach den Lauch getrennt von allem anderen. ...Sieh es als Experiment....“  
  
Er sah mich skeptisch an..., stimmte aber zu.  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein. War es wohl das grässliche Essen in irgendeinem Internat gewesen? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock von zuhause eine mangelhafte Küche gewohnt war... Er konnte in richtiger Gourmet sein...bisweilen...  
  
Ich brutzelte das Entenfleisch, mischte mit dem Bodensatz der Pfanne die Soße zusammen und warf später die Karottenstücke zum Reis...den Lauch hätte ich sonst etwas später auch noch dazu gegeben – aber nun bekam er eine Sonderbehandlung.   
  
Sherlock schien gelangweilt, doch er beäugte immer mal wieder mein Treiben. Diese Art Experiment war nicht sein Ding – aber er schien sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob es trotzdem interessant sein könnte...!  
  
Das war schon irgendwie... tja...! Wie soll ich sagen? Niedlich...!?  
So kann man ihn wirklich nicht nennen! Aber diese katzenhafte Neugier! Das war so typisch er...!  
  
Ich hatte mal eine Freundin – Katzenfan! Okay, nicht die einzige, viele Frauen sind das, aber sie – sie hatte wirklich Ahnung von Katzen. Von Stubentigern – also, die, die einfach nicht aus dem Haus kommen.   
Klar, die leben lange – aber ist das...lebenswert...?  
  
Okay, das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt, aber...  
  
Sie hatte sich ihre Gedanken gemacht, wie man eine Katze bespaßen kann, die nicht rauskommt und deren Dosenöffner nur diese eine Katze besitzt...  
  
Unter anderem hatte sie dabei das Verhalten von solchen Katzen gegenüber Spiegeln beobachtet. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass manche Katzen überhaupt nicht auf Spiegel reagieren..., andere aber ihr Spiegelbild zunächst als Artgenossen wahrnehmen! Sie versuchten, damit zu spielen – oder es zu attackieren!  
Aber nun stellt sich die Frage: Welche Kategorie Katze ist die intelligentere?!  
Die, die eine Katze im Spiegel sieht, oder...  
Die, die gleich weiß, dass im Spiegel kein Artgenosse steckt...?  
   
Als wir schließlich – ziemlich verspätet – unseren Lunch einnahmen, stellte Sherlock verwundert fest: „Lauch an sich ist also gar nicht ekelhaft...man kann ihn bloß so zubereiten...  
...ihn ...zerkochen, wie du sagst... Okay... Da hast du mich wirklich überrascht...!“  
  
„Schön...! Dann misch den Lauch unter den Rest...“, grinste ich zufrieden.  
  
  
Wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes lebt, sind Triumphe selten. Damit muss man klar kommen...!  
  
  
  
Ich für meinen Teil war einfach zufrieden, weil er eine ordentliche Portion verspeiste und noch dazu relativ gut drauf war.  
  
  
Ich meine: Was denn noch...?!   
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
*   Trifle: Bezeichnung für ein wirklich altes, britisches Dessert, das ursprünglich wohl nur aus einer süßen Creme bestand. Inzwischen längst eine Art von Tiramisu - bestehend aus einer Schicht Keksen - zerkrümelt, möglicherweise mit Likör getränkt, einer Schicht Creme/Pudding und Obst/Marmelade - oder auch mehrfach gestapelt, eventuell noch mit Schlagsahne...  
   
** Es gibt wirklich ein Eis, das man unter genau diesem Namen in englischen Tescos bekommt...


	127. Ein gelungener Nachmittag...

 

 

  
Nach dem Essen machte ich uns noch einen Tee.  
  
„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang in dem ein oder anderen Park? Das Wetter schreit geradezu danach und etwas Tageslicht könnte helfen, dir deine gute Stimmung noch länger zu erhalten...“  
  
„Park? Domestizierte Natur? Langweilig. – Gut, manchmal muss ich wissen, welche seltenen Pflanzen wo anzutreffen sind, falls unter den Spuren zum Beispiel Pollen sind, aber in dem Fall bekommt mein Netzwerk einfach ein Foto von der fraglichen Pflanze und dann suchen sie sie.  
Was meine Stimmung anbelangt: Ich konnte bei mir noch nie einen Zusammenhang zwischen Licht und Stimmung feststellen.“  
  
„Okay. Aber es werden viele Leute draußen sein – du hättest eine Menge zu beobachten. Allerdings – “ Ich brach ab.  
  
„Allerdings?“  
  
„Ach, nichts – mir fiel nur gerade ein, was passiert ist, als ich das letzte Mal in einem Park war. Aber ich schätze, Ally wird noch nicht wieder alleine irgendwo malen...zumal ihm jemand die Reifen aufgeschlitzt hat.“  
  
„Ah, deshalb stand das Rad nicht vor dem Supermarkt! Hat er erzählt, wo das passiert ist?“  
  
„Nein. Bloß, dass es vorgestern war. Es ist bestimmt unterwegs passiert. Sie haben die Räder ja immer im Hof stehen – wäre es in Mrs Turners Hinterhof passiert, hätte er das bestimmt erwähnt. Denkst du, es könnte einer von den Kerlen von damals sein?“  
  
„Wäre doch möglich. Vielleicht ganz spontan: Er erkennt dieses Rad wieder und begeht einfach einen kleinen Racheakt, weil er damals solchen Ärger bekam... hat sich nicht getraut, mehr zu machen, weil ja wieder ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung in der Nähe sein konnte, der der Prinzessin zu Hülfe eilt...“, sagte Sherlock und warf mir schmunzelnd einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
Ich musste grinsen.  
  
„Er sollte vielleicht einen Selbstverteidigungkurs machen... ehm..., so einen für...Frauen...“, setzte ich hinzu.  
  
„Er könnte auch Einzelunterricht nehmen...“, bemerkte Sherlock.  
  
„Don kann ihm bestimmt ein paar Tipps geben...“  
  
„Donald ist fast ein Fuß größer und um vieles kräftiger – Alan würde ganz andere Techniken brauchen...“  
  
Jetzt fiel bei mir der Penny.  
  
„Oh, du meinst – ?!“ japste ich.“Neineinein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Der hätte noch Spaß daran, sich mit mir zu balgen...!“  
  
Sherlock grinste nur.  
  
„Also schön. Aber dann lass uns in den Holland Park gehen. Vielleicht finde ich dort jemanden zum Schach spielen“, überlegte er.  
  
„Okay“, sagte ich atemlos. Ihm kam natürlich nicht in den Sinn, dass ich mich vielleicht langweilen könnte, während er Schach spielte, aber das war in Ordnung. Was mich in diesem Moment aber wirklich erschreckte, war, dass er das schon einmal geplant hatte – vor acht Wochen. Doch er hatte es nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen können, weil er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und die Küchenmöbel und den Badezimmerschrank zertrümmert hatte...  
  
Also machten wir uns nach dem Tee auf den Weg.  
  
„Es sind zu Fuß nicht mal drei Meilen. Wir könnten laufen“, schlug Sherlock vor.  
  
„Warum nicht, wir haben ja Zeit“, stimmte ich zu. „Aber dann lass uns noch einen klitzekleinen Umweg machen und durch den Kensington-Park gehen. Dort ist die Luft besser.“  
  
Wir schlenderten also zum anderen Ende der Baker Street nach Süden, erreichten – ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag – die Wigmore Road und schlugen dann den Weg nach Westen ein. Bei Marble Arch betraten wir dann den Park.  
  
„Es ist nicht sein Kind...er will der Mutter imponieren...“, sagte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
  
Ich folgte seinem Blick. Da spielte ein Mann – etwa in Sherlocks Alter oder leicht darunter – mit einem kleinen Jungen Ball. Eine junge Frau sah ihnen zu und gelegentlich winkten sie einander.  
  
„Du könntest recht haben. Spaß macht es ihm nicht – und Ähnlichkeit sehe ich bei dem Kleinen nur zur Mutter. Der biologische Vater muss...einen dunkleren Hauttyp haben.“  
  
„Offenkundig.“  
  
„Er sollte es lassen, wenn er Kinder so wenig mag. Man kann ja nicht pausenlos Theater spielen...aber vielleicht ist das ihr erster Tag zusammen, vielleicht wächst er in die Vaterrolle doch noch rein...“, überlegte ich.  
  
Wir liefen weiter.  
  
Sherlock kicherte mit einem Mal leise, blieb stehen und holte eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor.  
  
„Der Kerl da drüben auf der Bank. Was siehst du?“  
  
Ich schaute mich unauffällig nach ihm um. „Hm...kommt wohl direkt aus seinem Büro – Bank, vielleicht Anwalt...“, überlegte ich.  
  
„Das ist zumindest kein Outfit, das man sich aussuchen würde, um damit in den Park zu gehen“, stimmte er zu. „Aber nein: Er war mit seiner Freundin und deren Eltern zum Lunch...und sie fühlte sich durch ihn blamiert“, erklärte Sherlock, während er ein Feuerzeug hervorholte und die Zigarette anzündete.  
  
„Ach, komm! Woran willst du das denn sehen?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
  
„Da ist ein Soßenfleck auf seiner Krawatte. Er hat es also noch nicht gemerkt. Es wäre logisch, das Ding abzunehmen, es ist sowieso zu warm, also ist er in Gedanken, oder eher verstört. Wenn er von der Arbeit käme – gerade am Freitag – hätte er einen Aktenkoffer. Außerdem: Er ist in einem Park und da sind Hundehaare an seinem Hosenbein, Irish Setter, würde ich sagen. Aber wieso hat er den Hund nicht mit? Er war in einem Restaurant, in das er ihn nicht mitbringen durfte, er ist spontan von dort hier her gekommen. Aus Frust.“  
  
„Okay... Glücklich sieht er nicht aus, aber wie – “  
  
„Und noch mal die Hosenbeine, John! Sieh dir das rechte Schienbein an.“  
  
„Oh, du meinst, diese Striche – diese hellen Flecken? Komisch. Was ist das?“  
  
Sherlock lacht ungeduldig auf. „Es ist so einfach!“  
  
„Für dich! Komm schon, klär mich auf!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
  
„Na, seine Freundin hat ihn unter dem Tisch mehrfach vors Schienbein getreten! Also waren sie nicht allein am Tisch! Und wer sollte ihr so wichtig sein, dass sein Verhalten sie so aufregt? Ihre Eltern.“  
  
„Oh..., jetzt, wo du's sagst...!“  
  
Er seufzte. Wir setzten unseren Weg fort.  
  
„Gleich kommen wir an einen Mülleimer“, bemerkte ich.  
  
„Fantastische Beobachtungsgabe!“ spottete Sherlock.  
  
„Ich mein' ja bloß. Kann dich 90 Pfund kosten, wenn du erwischt wirst, wie du hier eine Kippe auf die Erde wirfst...“  
  
„Ich hätte einen Taschenascher mitnehmen sollen...“, brummte er und entsorgte den Stummel vorschriftsmäßig. Doch dann erweckte etwas im Müll seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Er schnappte mich sachte bei den Ellenbogen. „Stell dich vor den Abfall...so, ja...“ Er schob mich in Position und dann hörte ich es hinter mir rascheln.  
„Was – ?“  
  
„Nicht jetzt! … okay. Lass uns weiter gehen.“  
  
Nun hatte er eine Papiertüte von einem Coffee-Shop in der Hand.  
  
Sehr seltsam. Was konnte er wohl gefunden haben, dass er es in Kauf nahm, mit dieser Tüte herum zu laufen?  
  
Doch dann drifteten meine Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung...  
  
„Was ist?“ fragte er unvermittelt.  
  
„Nichts... ich dachte nur gerade – “  
  
„An Isfahan.“  
  
Ich musste lächeln.  
  
„Genau. Du hast immer Kaffee geholt und mir Sandwiches mitgebracht...“  
  
„Frag' nicht, John.“  
  
„Okay...“,seufzte ich. Doch das Rätsel, weshalb er sich damals dazu hatte bewegen lassen, diese Mission zu übernehmen, ließ mich nicht los. Es hatte Mycroft einerseits gar nicht ähnlich gesehen, Sherlock einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen – und doch hatte es ganz danach ausgesehen, als habe er ihn dazu erpresst! Mir hatte er angedroht, mich zu reaktivieren – aber das konnte es doch bei Sherlock nicht gewesen sein...?  
Doch was war es dann?  
  
„Hör' auf, darüber nachzudenken. Wir sind wieder hier und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Nichts dergleichen“, sagte er in strengem, doch beruhigendem Ton.  
  
„Nein. Ich denke, das hat uns Mycroft an Bord der Tilly bewiesen“, stimmte ich zu. „Ich frage mich manchmal, was aus Bakhtiar geworden ist...“  
  
„Denk' besser nicht darüber nach...“, murmelte Sherlock ernst. Mycrofts Leute hatten keine Spur mehr von ihm finden können. Wir hatten ihm unser Leben, unsere Freiheit zu verdanken, ihn hatte dieses Abenteuer zuerst seinen Job gekostet und dann war er wohl an Moriarty geraten. Ob der sich vielleicht gleich seiner entledigt hatte, nachdem wir in diesen Frachtkontainer geklettert waren? Armer Kerl, das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient...  
  
„Ich sagte doch: Denk nicht darüber nach”, wiederholte Sherlock. “Mycroft hatte wirklich Interesse daran gehabt, ihn zu finden. Er hätte ihm sehr nützlich sein können. Also hat er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Was sonst hätten wir also tun können?“  
  
„Ja. Ja, ich weiß...“, seufzte ich. Trotzdem: Ich erinnerte mich noch lebhaft daran, wie besorgt Ahmadi nach dem Angriff auf seinen Vorgesetzten gewesen war, wie Bakhtiar mir nach dieser gefaketen Übergabe und der Kontaktaufnahme nahe dem Irancell-Gebäude das Handy abgenommen hatte, wie er später geholfen hatte, mich aus dem Fluss in seinen Lieferwagen zu schaffen...  
Wenn wir geahnt hätte, wie falsch er lag, was seinen neuen Arbeitgeber betraf, hätten wir ihn mit nach Griechenland genommen..., irgendeinen Weg gefunden...  
  
„Kann ich dich irgendwie ablenken?“ fragte Sherlock hilflos und leicht verärgert.  
  
„Nein...schon gut...“, seufzte ich und betrachtete die verblassten Narben auf meinen Handrücken.  
  
Sherlock forderte mich noch zu ein paar Beobachtungen auf und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn ich ihn enttäuschte. Für seine Begriffe war er richtig nett und fürsorglich. Ich lächelte ihm dankbar  und entschuldigend zu, als ich mal wieder daneben lag mit meinen Ideen.  
  
So kam es, dass wir viel länger für die dreieinhalb Meilen brauchten, als normal  gewesen wäre. Erst nach fast zwei Stunden kamen wir an den großen Schachspielen an. Sherlock brauchte nicht mal einen Zug zu sehen – er erfasste alles anhand der Position der Figuren. Niemand weckte auch nur im Mindesten sein Interesse.  
  
„Spielte ich so schlecht, könnten mich keine...zehn Springer dazu bringen, es auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun!“ bemerkte er leise. Erst als wir bei den Schachtischen angelangt waren, entdeckte er ein Paar Spieler, das es wert schien, genauer beobachtet zu werden.  
  
„Schwarz wird gewinnen“, erklärte er lapidar, so dass nicht nur ich, sondern auch die beiden Spieler es hören mussten.  
  
„Weiß“ sah ihn finster an.  
  
„In sechs Zügen!“ insistierte mein Freund schonungslos und sah “Weiß” herausfordernd an.  
  
„Schwarz“ lachte leise: „Wow! Aber jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr hören. Außer ein Ja, dass ich die nächste Partie gegen Sie spielen werde!“  
  
„Einverstanden!“ schmunzelte Sherlock – und er behielt natürlich recht.  
  
Ich suchte mir einen Sitzplatz in der Nähe. Das Spiel selbst verfolgte ich nicht wirklich – aber Sherlocks Mienenspiel, seine Bewegungen. Mir ging so vieles durch den Kopf... wie schlecht es ihm manchmal schon gegangen war in diesen vier Monaten...!  
  
Mit einem Mal empfand ich Erleichterung und große Dankbarkeit dafür, ihn jetzt so erleben zu dürfen.  
  
Sherlock gewann das Spiel. Doch da er Revanche anbot, war es wohl nicht ganz enttäuschend gelaufen.  
  
Tja, was konnten wir noch unternehmen, damit er sich nicht langweilte? Ich dachte daran, ihm Alans kleine Anekdote von den Karamellbonbons zu erzählen.... Irgendwann würde ich ihn mal mit Mr Spock und dem Star Trek-Universum vertraut machen. Aber nicht so spontan und unüberlegt, wie bei James Bond! Auch, weil mir daran mehr lag. Das würde ich mir genau überlegen, schließlich konnte ich ihm keine 79 Folgen und sechs Kinofilme zumuten! Und es gab unter den Serienscripts einige wirklich haarsträubend schlechte Plots!  
Außerdem: So lange das Wetter so gut war, sollten wir uns wirklich nicht drinnen verschanzen!        
  
Sherlock fand einen neuen Gegner – doch er zwinkerte mir kurz zu, um zu zeigen, dass er mich nicht komplett vergessen hatte. Ich hob die Hand und nickte.  
  
Etwa drei Stunden nachdem wir aufgebrochen waren, stand er plötzlich vor mir.  
  
„Genug gefaulenzt. Ich habe vor dem Dinner noch einen kleinen Fall zu lösen.“  
  
„Einen Fall?“  
  
„Frag jetzt nicht, ich erkläre es dir zuhause.“  
  
Er steuerte auf dem kürzesten Weg die nächste Straße an und schaffte es mal wieder auf wunderbare Weise, in nicht mal zwei Minuten ein Taxi zu chartern.  
  
„Es hat etwas mit dem Inhalt dieser Tüte zu tun, ja?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Offenkundig...“, murmelte er zwischen den Zähnen. Anscheinend wollte er hier noch nicht genauer werden, also geduldete ich mich.  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen ging er sofort in die Küche und streifte Latexhandschuhe über.  
  
„Ich brauche Platz. Den halben Tisch“, verkündete er – was so viel hieß wie: 'Räum' alles weg, was in meinem Labor nicht verloren hat!'  
  
„Sollte ich...eine Plastiktüte unterlegen oder so?“ fragte ich, als ich ihn das Skalpell bereit legen sah.  
  
„Ja. Das wäre sinnvoll...“  
  
Er stellte die Papiertüte auf den Tisch – wie ein Zauberer den Zylinder mit dem Kaninchen – und sagte: „Sei gewarnt, John. Ich habe mir aus diesem Abfallbehälter vorhin zwei Mordopfer mitgebracht.“  
  
„W-was?“ fragte ich verdattert.  
  
„Danach sieht es jedenfalls aus. Bereit?“  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
Und Sherlock griff in die Tüte – und beförderte zwei kleine, puschelige, rotbraune Fellbündel zu Tage!  
  
„Eichhörnchen!?“ stellte ich verdutzt fest. „Die lagen im Müll?“  
  
„Ja, Unterschlagung von Beweisen und Beihilfe - und sträfliche Dummheit. Sieh sie dir an...“  
  
Ich nahm die kleinen Nager in Augenschein.  
  
„Hm..., keine äußerlichen Verletzungen. Du denkst an ein Rodentizid oder so?“  
  
„Ist naheliegend...“  
  
„Dehydriert, die kleinen Kerle... Blut am After – aber das Gift war kein Gerinnungshemmer. Also vielleicht was veraltetes...Nicht erstickt, also kein Strychnin...Kein Thallium... Ich tippe auf eine Arsenverbindung. Werden wir ja sehen, wenn wir sie aufmachen.“  
  
„Gut. Willst du? Oder soll ich?“  
  
„Mach nur. Du hast sie gefunden. Ich assistiere dir“, sagte ich.  
  
Also hielt ich den ersten Kadaver fest, damit Sherlock ihn mit einem Y-Schnitt aufschlitzen konnte, für die Rippchen wäre die Geflügelschere schon ein zu schweres Geschoss gewesen. Er nahm die Küchenschere.  
  
„John. Ich schätze, du liegst richtig.“  
  
„Ja. Lungenödem, eine Folge einer akuten Niereninsuffiziens durch die Dehydrierung hervorgerufen. Und diese Nierchen sind definitiv hinüber. Die armen Kerle müssen ziemlich qualvoll krepiert sein. Wer macht so was? Ich kann noch verstehen, wenn jemand im eigenen Haus mit alten Rattengift hantiert, weil ihm nicht klar ist, wieso das heute nicht mehr im Handel ist. Aber das? Und es ist gefährlich!“  
  
„Sicher: Es würde zwar kaum etwas schaden, wenn ein Hund so einen Kadaver frisst, sie sind nicht giftig genug und er würde ihn wahrscheinlich auch einfach wieder rauswürgen – aber ein Kind könnte die Köder finden...  
Sieh doch schon mal nach der Nummer der Parkaufsicht...“  
  
Ich googlete sie mit dem Handy, bemühte mich aber, nichts zu verpassen. Sherlock legte einen Mundschutz an und öffnete das Fenster, dann machte er schon mal den Bunsenbrenner „scharf“ und gab eine Probe der Leber in ein Reagenzglas, fügte Zinkgranalien und etwas Kupfersulfat hinzu und stellte das Röhrchen auf einen Holzständer, holte einen Gummistopfen mit Loch, durch das er eine Pipette steckte, und stellte in einem kleinen Kolben eine Mischung aus Wasserstoffperoxid und Ammoniak her.  
  
„Schwefelsäure, destilliertes Wasser, Pipette! Und – ehm – das Milchkännchen – ich brauche kaltes Porzellan.“ kommandierte er und klemmte das Reagenzglas in eine Holzklammer, ehe er die Säure dazukippte und es sofort zum Fenster hinaus hielt.  
  
Ich gehorchte und hörte es bald sprudeln.  
  
„Gummistopfen!“ Er tauchte aus dem Fenster wieder auf und hielt das Reagenzglas mit der Pipette an den Brenner: Eine Gasflamme erschien. Er hielt das Milchkännchen daran und es bildete sich ein schwarzbrauner Ruß, den er dann mit der ammoniakalischen H2O2 -Lösung bearbeitete. Der Belag löste sich sofort.  
  
„Ruf an. Sag' die Marsh'sche Probe ist positiv und wir haben noch einen zweiten Kadaver, an dem sie das gerne nochmal verifizieren lassen können! Aber vor allem sollen sie nach den Ködern Ausschau halten. Nüsse ohne Schale, die nicht mal Saison haben, möglicherweise.“  
  
„Willst nicht du das machen?“ fragte ich überrascht.  
  
„Damit es heißt, dass ich mich neuerdings um Morde an Kleintieren und um Umweltsünder kümmere? Untersteh' dich, darüber etwas in deinem Blog zu schreiben!“  
  
„Also schön, dann kein Mäusedetektiv!“ grinste ich.  
  
Danach verging mir das Grinsen, als ich dann wirklich dort anrief und man mich überhaupt nicht im Mindesten ernst nahm!  
Sherlock kicherte lautlos in sich hinein und freute sich diebisch über meine fruchtlosen Versuche!  
  
Schließlich verständigte ich das Veterinäramt und fand endlich Gehör. Sie waren sogar bereit, vorbei zu kommen und alles abzuholen.  
  
Sherlock wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
„Du wusstest genau, dass das passieren würde!“ sagte ich vorwurfsvoll – kam aber selber nicht aus dem Grinsen raus.  
  
„Okay!“ seufzte er zufrieden. „Wir sitzen jetzt hier fest, bis die Herrschaften kommen. Wir können bis dahin noch ein bisschen Pokern und uns überlegen, wo wir unser Dinner einnehmen werden. Ich sorge für das Spiel, mach du schon mal Tee,  – du Mäusepathologe!“  
  
  
  
  



	128. ...und ein gelungener Abend dazu

 

 

  
  
Die beiden Damen vom Veterinärsamt verabschiedeten sich und die eine warf im Hinausgehen noch einen fragenden Blick auf den Couchtisch, wo noch unsere unterbrochene Pokerpartie herumlag, das Board bis zum Flop ausgeteilt unsere Holecards verdeckt und 14 Backgammon- und Damesteine als Chips im Pot, der Rest gestapelt zu beiden Seiten. Sherlock hatte sich umgehend ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, als es klingelte. Er hatte die Tür nicht geschlossen, um unsere Unterhaltung besser verfolgen zu können. Gut, dass ich dieses Nachweisverfahren für Arsen noch mal schnell gegooglet hatte, denn ich hatte schon so etwas befürchtet.   
  
"Wieso hast du dich versteckt?" fragte ich, als Sherlock wieder in die Küche kam.  
Er grinste nur. "Du bist doch gut alleine mit den Ladies zurecht gekommen."  
  
Was war das denn für eine Begründung?  
  
"Moment mal...", überlegte ich und rief mir die Blonde ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie war überrascht gewesen..., hatte irgendwie...enttäuscht gewirkt.  
"Die Blonde kennt dich. Da ist schon mal etwas gewesen..."  
"Etwas? Wenn du das so sagst klingt das gleich so...so - "  
"Nein, ich denke, du hast schon mal ein vergiftetes Tier gemeldet oder so etwas. Deshalb wusstest du auch, wie blöd sich die von der Parkaufsicht aufführen werden! Und ich vermute, dass die Blondine dich damals angebaggert hat. Zumindest würde das alles erklären."  
"Manchmal bist du wirklich gar nicht so dumm, wie du aussiehst!" stellte Sherlock verblüfft fest. Nicht gerade schmeichelhaft - wenn irgendwer es gesagt hätte, wäre es eine regelrechte Beleidigung gewesen, doch er meinte es als Kompliment.  
"Tja, du Genie: Es gibt da doch ein paar Bereiche, in denen ich dir etwas voraushabe..."   
"Doch für meine Arbeit sind diese Bereiche in den allermeisten Fällen völlig irrelevant."  
"Du suchst dir Fälle aus, von denen du denkst, dass es da keine Rolle spielt!" verbesserte ich. "Was ist es damals gewesen?"  
"Ein Kerl, der wohl versucht hat, Hundehalter selbst dort zur Leinenpflicht zu erziehen, wo sie nicht gilt. In hundefreundlichen Parks und Zonen. Er legte vergiftetes rohes Fleisch unter Hecken und Büsche. Um nicht allerlei anderes Getier anzulocken, ging er folgendermaßen vor: Er tarnte sich als unauffälliger Jogger, das präparierte Fleisch in einer Gürteltasche und wann immer er einen Hund frei und mehr als 15-20 Yards von seinem Besitzer entfernt herumlaufen sah, überholte er ihn und legte seine gefährlichen Köder ziemlich in der Nähe aus..."  
  
Sherlocks Stimme, ebenso wie seine blassen Züge waren angespannt und hart. So voller Abscheu, ja Bitternis sprach er sonst nicht von Killern. Die Angelegenheit war ihm nahe gegangen. Als wir damals den Elsternfall übernommen hatten, hatte ich ihn gefragt, ob er als Kind ein Haustier gehabt hätte. Er hatte nichts gesagt, aber sein schmerzlicher und dabei beinahe zärtlicher Gesichtsausdruck war mir Antwort genug gewesen.  
  
"Was für ein Mistkerl!" brummte ich, wohl wissend, dass er weiter nicht darüber sprechen wollen würde.    
"Statt ihn viel zu kurz auf Staatskosten einzuquartieren, hätte man ihm ein vergiftetes Steak vorsetzen sollen...", knurrte er. "Homöopathisch, sozusagen. – Wie wäre es mit vegetarischer Pasta bei Angelo?" fragte er dann übergangslos.  
  
Ich bestellte dann doch eine Pizza mit Thunfisch, Sherlock irgendwelche Penne mit schwarzen Oliven. Angelo lächelte jedes Mal verschwörerisch-anzüglich, wenn er an unserem Tisch vorbei kam – und natürlich hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, uns wieder mit seiner albernen Kerze zu behelligen. Aber das störte mich nicht.  
  
"Was machen Ihre Neffen?" fragte ich, als er sich erkundigte, ob wir noch Wünsche hätten.  
"Ah, keine Probleme – und das ist ja die 'Auptsacke, ist es nickt so?"  
"Schätze, ja", schmunzelte ich.  
Sherlock sah etwas unbehaglich drein, was Angelo aber nicht sah, da er gerade hinter dem Detektiv stand.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" raunte ich meinem Freund zu, als der Wirt verschwunden war.  
"Aber ja. Alles Bestens..." Doch sein Lächeln wirkte mal wieder ziemlich künstlich.     
  
Was wohl schlimmer gewesen war? Der Kofferraum oder der Sarg?  
"Na, dann lass und gehen..."  
  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als wir nach Hause liefen. Sherlock steuerte früh auf die Baker Street zu – obwohl ihm klar sein musste, dass das einen leichten Umweg bedeutete.  
Sentimentale Gründe? fragte ich mich. Eine andere Erklärung fiel mir nicht ein. Und sie gefiel mir. Aber natürlich sprach ich den Gedanken nicht aus. Er war so einige Male an seine Grenzen gelangt in den letzten Monaten und hatte die Geborgenheit unseres Zuhauses schätzen gelernt, obwohl wir schon einige Male hatten erleben müssen, dass es auch dort nicht sicher war.  
  
Wir warteten an der Ampel Ecke George Street, als Sherlock plötzlich nach links in die Straße hinein brüllte: "Achtung! Sie da am Bankomat!" Gleichzeitig rannte er los - und ich sah, dass an dem Geldautomat schräg gegenüber, etwa 150 Fuß von uns entfernt ein Mann zu Boden gestoßen wurde und ein anderer wegrannte. Natürlich setzte ich Sherlock nach, so schnell ich konnte. Zwischen den Fahrzeugen hindurch versuchte ich, den Mann am Boden auszumachen, er rappelte sich wieder auf und nahm nun ebenfalls die Verfolgung auf, wenn auch zuerst ein wenig unregelmäßig rennend.  
Als die Ampel auf Rot sprang und der Verkehr auf der George Street zum Stehen kam, schlängelten wir uns zwischen den Fahrzeugen auf die andere Seite.  
"Haltet den Kerl auf!" brüllte Sherlock.  
  
Doch der Räuber hatte einen solchen Zahn drauf, dass ihm die Passanten eher erschreckt auswichen. Die nächste Fußgängerampel ist am Glocester Place – schon hörte ich Reifenquietschen und Blech dumpf und schwer aufeinander prallen. Sherlock lag noch immer um einige Yards vor mir.  
"PASS AUF!" schrie ich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn wohl vor der Straße nicht mehr erreichen würde, gleichzeitig versuchte ich nochmals zu beschleunigen – und schnappte nach dem Zipfel seines schier unvermeidlichen Mantels, ausnahmsweise dankbar für seine Vernarrtheit in dieses Kleidungsstück.  
  
"STOP!!!" schnappte ich atemlos. Ich zog an dem Stoff und nutzte den Schwung, um mich vor ihn zu werfen – während ich spürte, dass er bremste, wir gerieten beide aus dem Gleichgewicht, fingen uns aber wieder, indem wir uns mehr oder weniger aneinander fest hielten. Direkt rechts vor uns kam ein Laster abrupt zum Stehen. Ein Bierkutscher, der auch wie ein solcher fluchte, um genau zu sein.  
Sofort entwirrten wir uns und hechteten über die Straße. Es war zwar immer noch Rot, aber inzwischen standen alle.  
Während wir weiter die George Street nach Westen rannten, wurden in der Ferne Sirenen laut.  
  
"Rechts!" zischte Sherlock mir zu.   
"Yep!"  
  
Es war mir nicht entgangen, dass unser "Zielobjekt" abgebogen war. Den Weg in die Glocester Place Mews einzuschlagen, schien mir keine so gute Idee zu sein – jedenfalls nicht aus Sicht des Räubers und im Hinblick auf Sherlocks Kenntnis dieser Gegend. Eine schmale Gasse, die nach etwa 180 Yards am anderen Ende in den Montague Place mündet – doch als wir um die Ecke kamen, war der Kerl nicht mehr zu sehen – vielleicht drückte er sich in irgendeinem Hauseingang herum, oder hinter Mülltonnen...  
Wir waren beide stehen geblieben und sahen uns um.  
  
"Gib mir – Rückendeckung!" flüsterte Sherlock atemlos.  
" 'kay!" japste ich zurück.  
Der Detektiv lief los – etwas langsamer jetzt, versuchte aber – sich nicht zu auffällig nach den Seiten um zusehen. Ich folgte ihm im zügigen Schritttempo...  
Plötzlich löste sich ein Schatten aus einer Haustür, die Sherlock bereits passiert hatte – ich blieb sofort stehen...und unser Dieb – immer noch keuchend – wollte sich zurück Richtung George Street schleichen.  
"Sherlock!" brüllte ich und stürzte los. Doch er hatte es längst gemerkt und war schon dabei, sich umzudrehen, der Dieb versuchte an mir vorbei zu sprinten, aber ich versperrte ihm den Weg.  
Dann begriff ich, dass er versuchen würde, mich über den Haufen zu rennen – rechtzeitig wich ich ihm aus und trat ihm in die Kniekehle. Während er mit einem Schrei zu Boden brach, warf ich mich auf ihn. Sherlock erreichte uns, packte den Kerl im Nacken und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Endstation!" fauchte er grimmig. "Der ist gedopt bis in die Haarspitzen, John!" erklärte er mir dann.  
"Hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mir seine Pupillen anzusehen!" japste ich.   
  
Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste plötzlich.  
  
Scheiße! Was ist mit ihm? fragte ich mich.  
  
"Oh...", stammelte er und starrte mich mit großen Augen an. "John..., tut mir Leid..."  
  
"WAS?!" fauchte unser Gefangener unter mir. "Seid ihr irre?!"  
  
"...ich...ich hab's einfach vergessen...", gestand Sherlock kleinlaut.  
  
Ich musste lachen. "Ist ja schon gut! Alles okay!"  
   
  
Doch da jaulten plötzlich von beiden Seiten Sirenen auf. Ein Streifenwagen kam aus Richtung George Street und Kollegen auf einem Motorrad aus Richtung Montague Place.  
  
Sherlock sprang auf und rannte auf die Häuserzeile zu, wo sich der Räuber eben noch versteckt gehalten hatte, begann nahe dem Hauseingang zu suchen und arbeitete sich Richtung George Street vor.   
  
Jetzt dämmerte mir, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so ganz okay war...  
  
  
"Stehenbleiben! Hände hoch! Sie sind alle verhaftet!" kam es über Lautsprecher.  
   
"Oh, Shit...!" murmelte ich.  
  
Der Junkie unter mir begann wie blöd zu kichern. „Das kommt davon, wenn man sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute mischt! – Hilfe! Hilfe!!" jammerte er dann. "Diese beiden Schläger haben mich brutal überfallen!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Er ist hier der Räuber! Er hat am Geldautomat neben dem Getränkehandel jemandem aufgelauert!" widersprach ich.  
  
„Ja. In der George Street! Lassen Sie die Überwachungskamera checken! Es war 21: 17 Uhr. Der Kunde war 5 Fuß 8 groß, vielleicht dreißig, ganz leicht übergewichtig, Brille, etwas kurzsichtig, kurzes braunes Haar, drei Tage Bart, braune Augen. Grüne Sportjacke, Jeans. Sneakers...Nikies...arbeitet drinnen aber nicht am PC, gerade keine Freundin, hat Wellensittiche...“, ratterte Sherlock herunter.   
  
"Der hat ihn zu Boden gestoßen“, fiel ich mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung unseres Gefangenen ein. „Aber er ist wieder auf die Beine gekommen und ist uns gefolgt, er muss jeden Moment hier sein!"  
  
...es sei denn, wir haben ihn abgehängt...! gab Sherlocks Stimme in meinem Kopf zu bedenken. Er hat womöglich nicht bemerkt, dass wir abgebogen sind...  
  
"Ich hab nichts gemacht!" quengelte der Räuber wehleidig. „GAR NICHTS!!“  
  
"Sie da! Ich hab gesagt, Hände hoch! Und bleiben Sie stehen!" herrschte einer der Polizisten Sherlock an und richtete drohend einen Tazer auf ihn.  
  
"Aber er hat hier die Beute versteckt! Kurz bevor wir um die Ecke kamen!" bellte Sherlock hastig – und ziemlich unbeeindruckt. "Das ist der einzige Beweis! Es wird sich alles aufklären, wenn Sie sie mich – "  
  
"Ich sagte: Stehenbleiben!!!"  
  
"Sherlock! Reiz ihn nicht!" bat ich.  
  
"Und Sie kommen mal ganz schnell von dem Mann hoch!" wurde ich angeherrscht.  
  
Ich bemühte mich, von seinem Rücken auf die Beine zu kommen – was mit erhobenen Händen nicht ganz einfach war.  
  
"Hände auf den Rücken!!!"  
  
Na, super...!  
  
"Ich bitte, Sie! Lassen Sie mich nur drei Minuten suchen und ich werde bestimmt – "  
  
"HALTEN SIE DIE KLAPPE!" wetterte der wahrscheinlich Älteste der Beamten meinen Freund an. Hinter mir schnappten die Handschellen ein. Ich spürte das kalte Metall.  
  
"Oh, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich benutze gerne den Tazer! Es macht irre Spaß, dabei zuzusehen!" spottete sein junger Kollege, der Sherlock anvisierte.  
  
"Also, schön! Aber durchsuchen Sie ihn! Und sehen Sie sich seine Augen an! Seine Pupillen! Der Kerl ist auf Droge!" argumentierte Sherlock.  
  
"Nun, stehen Sie schon auf, Mann!" sagte der Alte zu unserem Gefangenen.  
Der stemmte sich hoch – aber nur ganz kurz – und ließ sich dann wimmernd und wehklagend zurück fallen.   
  
"Ich kann nicht! Dieses Monster hat mir das Kreuz gebrochen!" jaulte er anklagend und brach in verzweifeltes Weinen aus.  
  
"Das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich bin Arzt! Der Mann hat kaum einen Kratzer! Und er wollte mich über den Haufen rennen!" verteidigte ich mich bemüht ruhig.  
  
"Sie drei haben mehrere Auffahrunfälle verursacht!"  
  
„Ich musste mich in Sicherheit bringen!“ schluchzte der Räuber steinerweichend.  
  
"Aber doch nur weil dieser Junkie hier jemanden ausgeraubt hat!" insistierte Sherlock.  
  
"Ich bin gelähmt!" schrie der schauspielernde Junkie und machte noch einen Mitleid erregenden Versuch, aus der Bauchlage hochzukommen. "Scheiße, der Kerl hat mich zum Krüppel gemacht!" jaulte er.  
  
"HÖR MIT DEM THEATER AUF! DIR FEHLT NICHTS!" donnerte ich aufgebracht. Gerade hatte ich doch noch seine Bewegungen unter mir gespürt – und gekracht hatte da erst recht nichts!  
  
"Rufen Sie eine Ambulanz, Decker!" knurrte der Alte einem seiner Untergebenen an.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn nicht entkommen! Er simuliert!" versicherte Sherlock. "Sehen Sie sich die Papiere meines Freundes an. – Er ist wirklich Arzt!"  
  
„Ach! Dann ist das hier eine Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme?“ spottete der Alte. „Und was sind Sie? Pfarrer?!“  
  
„Tze!!! Consulting Detective!“ erklärte er majestätisch.  
  
„Oh! Lord Peter Wimsey* persönlich! – So oder so! Sie beide kommen mit! Rollins, Sie warten auf die Ambulanz!"  
  
"Lassen Sie sich nicht überrumpeln, Rollins!" warnte Sherlock. "Dem fehlt nichts! – Ich will telefonieren. Mir steht ein Anruf zu."  
  
"Das können Sie auf dem Revier! Ihr Handy ist beschlagnahmt!"  
  
"Aber es eilt!" warf ich ein.  
  
"RUHE!!!"  
  
"Lassen Sie diesen Grünschnabel nicht alleine mit ihm! Und suchen Sie die Beute! Er darf nicht seine Komplizen anrufen, damit sie die Beute hier abholen!" beschwor Sherlock die Polizisten.  
  
"Achtung!!!" schrie ich, als ich diesen mordlüsternen Ausdruck in Gesicht des Kerls mit dem Tazer sah.  
Sherlock sprang zur Seite und die Elektroden schossen an ihm vorbei, so lange wie die Drähte eben reichten. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Sicher – es wäre längst nicht so schlimm geworden wie damals – aber unschön allemal...  
  
"Rein mit Ihnen!" donnerte der Alte.  
  
  
Wir wurden in den Fond des Streifenwagens geschoben. Die Hand auf meinem Kopf sollte verhindern, dass ich mich stieße – absichtlich womöglich, damit die Beamten Schwierigkeiten bekämen – aber sie lastete unangenehm schwer auf mir, es war demütigend und unbequem. Wir hatten die Hände im Kreuz und wurden festgeschnallt.  
  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid, John...", murmelte Sherlock betreten.  
Ich rempelte sachte meine Schulter an seine. "Ist in Ordnung, hätte ich doch alleine auch versucht – naja, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn alleine nicht erwischt...", tröstete ich ihn.  
  
"Ruhe da hinten!"  
  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen wir in einer Zelle. Wenigstens waren wir die Handschellen wieder los – aber auch unsere Papiere und Handys. Sherlock hielt die Gitterstäbe in Kopfhöhe umklammert und steckte seine Nase in den Flur.  
"Wir müssen telefonieren!!!" insistierte Sherlock. Er hätte keinen Lautsprecher gebraucht, um den größten Theatersaal der Welt mit seiner Stimme zu füllen. "Jeder von uns!"    
  
"Reg' dich nicht auf, Sherlock!" raunte ich. "Das Opfer wird sich melden und unsere Aussage bestätigen."  
  
"Aber wenn die Beute unterdessen verschwindet, wird es schwierig!" wisperte er zurück. "Und erst recht, wenn der Typ die Biege macht!"  
  
"Dann werden sie zumindest wissen, dass er bloß simuliert hat."  
  
Er ließ die eine Stange los und wandte sich zu mir um.   
  
"Verdammt, John. Das sollte dein Urlaub werden – ", begann er schuldbewusst.  
"Unser Urlaub – ", verbesserte ich lächelnd.  
"Unser Urlaub – Ich hatte es dir versprochen und ich bringe dich noch am ersten Tag in den Knast!" stöhnte er zerknischt.  
"Nichts, weswegen ich Albträume bekommen werde", entgegnete ich sanft..   
  
Seltsamerweise war ich sehr gefasst, beinahe ruhig.   
Naja.  
So seltsam war das ja gar nicht. Immerhin waren wir unverletzt: Sherlock war weder unter diesen Laster geraten, noch auch nur getazert worden. Die Geschichte würde sich aufklären. Wir würden nur ein wenig Geduld haben müssen.  
  
"Ich schulde dir was...", seufzte Sherlock resigniert.  
"Komm, setzen wir uns..."  
"Ich will mich nicht setzen!" jangelte er er leise. "ICH WILL TELEFONIEREN!" setzte er lautstark hinzu.  
  
"HALTEN SIE ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!"  
  
„WARUM HALTEN SIE SIE NICHT???“ brüllte er zurück.  
  
“Sch....! Ist gut jetzt...! Komm schon..., beruhige dich...”, drängte ich ihn und griff nach seinem Arm.  
  
Er ließ sich zur Pritsche dirigieren und wir setzten uns.  
  
„Okay?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Okay...“, seufzte er leise und lächelte schwach.  
  
  
  
„Captain Watson?“ fragte ein untersetzter Typ im teuer aussehenden Anzug plötzlich und musterte mich feindselig.  
  
„Ex-Soldat, hm? Hatten Sie Lust auf eine kleine...Kampfhandlung? Leute wie Sie bringen die Truppe in Verruf!“  
  
„Ich habe diesen Kerl quasi mit Samthandschuhen angefasst!“ erklärte ich entschieden aber beherrscht.“  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen...!“  
  
„Uns steht ein Telefonanruf zu. Jedem von uns!“ erinnerte Sherlock nochmals.   
  
„Den werden Sie auch brauchen.“ Er hielt uns den Mobilteil eines Festnetztelefons durch das Gitter. „Wehe, Sie versuchen irgendwelchen Unsinn!“  
  
Sherlock sprang auf und nahm das Telefon entgegen, wählte...  
  
„Melissa**...?   
Hier ist Sherlock. Dringend! Hör' zu. Ich bin in U-Haft. Zwischen 45 Glocester Place Mews und der George Steet muss ein Räuber seine Beute versteckt haben. Schwarze Geldbörse, schätzungsweise 250 bis 300 Pfund, mindestens eine Bankkarte – wahrscheinlich ist es eher die andere Seite der Gasse, der Typ ist nicht blöd! Ihr müsst den Kram finden! Ich zahle den kompletten Barbetrag, aber findet ihn!! Und schnell. – Nein. Der ist auch hier. Beeil dich!“  
  
Er beendete das Gespräch.  
  
„Melissa also...“, sagte ich ruhig.   
  
Er rief sein Netzwerk zu Hilfe, nicht Lestrade oder diese Anwältin – Kent – sondern die Frau, die er damals mit dem Auftrag, den Golem zu finden, losgeschickt hatte. Mit einem Zettel und einer Banknote. Die mit ihren beiden Kumpels da gewesen war, um ihm den Dienst zu quittieren! Diese Penner sollten diese Beute an ihn abgeben???  
  
Okay...  
Melissa hatte auch geholfen, mich zu retten, als mich Bulldogg und sein durchgeknallter Jockeyfreund geschnappt hatte, aber....  
  
„Natürlich Melissa“, sagte Sherlock ruhig. „Der Name ist Programm. Sie hat ihn von mir. Ein fleißiges Bienchen. Oder eher – wenn du so willst: Die Bienenkönigin, die alle Aufgaben delegiert, bei der alle Meldung machen...  
Falls du...Lestrade anrufen willst...oder wen auch immer – nur...  
also...nicht Mycroft, ja?“  
  
  
  
  
  
* Hobbydetektiv von Dorothy Sayers  
  
** ähm, ja: Wiggins heißt jetzt Melissa - griechisch für Honigbiene.  
  



	129. Scheißbullen!

  
  
  
Nur nicht Mycroft...?!  
  
Was dachte Sherlock eigentlich von mir? Natürlich nicht Mycroft! Klar, er hatte mich damals rausholen lassen, als ich in diesen Schlamassel mit dem Einbruch bei Norma geraten war, und mir angeboten, mir bei vergleichbaren Schwierigkeiten wieder behilflich zu sein, aber –  
Oder hieß das etwa, dass er unsere Lage doch für ernster hielt?  
Aber wen sollte ich anrufen?  
Überhaupt: Einen Verteidiger einzuschalten, schien mir völlig verfrüht.  
  
"Selbstverständlich nicht Mycroft!" sagte ich also. "Aber denkst du nicht, dass er ohnehin verständigt wird?"  
"Damit muss ich immer rechnen...", entgegnete Sherlock bitter.  
"Du hast so betont, das jedem von uns ein Anruf zusteht. Was schlägst du denn vor, wen ich anrufen soll? Wir sind unschuldig. Das war nicht mal ein Verkehrsdelikt - WIR haben schließlich erst mal angehalten, als wir an der Ampel Glocester Place ankamen!"  
  
Okay: Ich hatte uns gestoppt...  
  
Sherlock nickte nur – was mir ziemlich untypisch vorkam.  
  
"Was ist jetzt?! Machen Sie Ihren Anruf oder nicht?!" wurde ich von jenseits der Gitterstäbe angeherrscht.  
"Vielleicht morgen ab neun", erwiderte ich spitz. "Ich wüsste nicht, wen ich wegen dieses Missverständnisses beunruhigen sollte und ich schätze, Anwälte haben es nicht so gerne, zu nachtschlafender Zeit von wildfremden, potentiellen Mandanten rausgeklingelt zu werden, vor allem, wenn sich der Fall innerhalb kürzester Zeit in Luft auflöst."  
Mit diesen Worten hielt ich den Mobilteil des Festnetztelefons wieder zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch und ließ es mir aus der Hand nehmen.  
Ich sah mich nach Sherlock um, der, die Knie hochgezogen und die Füße auf der Liegefläche abgestellt, auf der Pritsche kauerte. Mir war dieser Anblick mittlerweile vertraut – auch die vor dem Kinn zusammengelegten Hände – aber wie mochte diese Haltung auf das Personal hier wirken?   
Schuldbewusst, geschockt, regressiv?   
  
Aber er schien auch mir nicht einfach in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
Sondern frustriert.   
Er schloss die Augen.   
Dann wurde das Licht bis auf eine Notbeleuchtung gelöscht.  
Hatte er das gerade eben antizipiert? Klar. Er hatte das ja schon öfter erlebt.  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm und kicherte: "Ah! Ich hätte echt darauf wetten sollen...!"  
Sherlock senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer.  
  
" – Nein, schon gut! War nur ein Witz! Ich bin dir sofort gefolgt. Und dass du dich um die Sache mit den Eichhörnchen gekümmert hast, hat auch meine volle Unterstützung."  
  
Doch mein Freund schwieg – bedrückt, wie mir schien.  
"Hey, bist du okay?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich bin ich okay...", murmelte er dumpf. Überzeugend klang das nicht.   
"Oder geht dir die Sache mit dem Bus im Kopf herum? Das muss doch viel härter gewesen sein...!"   
  
„Da hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Aber es war leichtsinnig von diesem Typen, überhaupt auf der Straße an einen Geldautomaten zu gehen. So etwas sollte man nur tun, wenn man über gute Reflexe verfügt und einem kleinen Kampf nicht abgeneigt ist.“  
  
„Könnte mir vorstellen, dass er diese Lektion jetzt gelernt hat...“, grinste ich.  
  
„Hm...“  
  
„Ich verstehe bloß nicht, wieso er den Diebstahl nicht inzwischen gemeldet hat...“  
  
„Hat er bestimmt. Seiner Bank. Aber wenn er sich keine Chance ausrechnet, seine Sachen wieder zu bekommen und sich obendrein schämt, kann es passieren, dass er damit nicht zur Polizei geht.  
Dann kann es dauern.“  
  
Das klang jetzt weniger gut.  
  
„Okay“, brummte ich. „Kann aber auch einfach sein, dass er lange warten muss, oder?“  
  
Sherlock vergrub die Hände in seine Locken.  
  
„John...?“ murmelte er.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, es sei okay...  
Denkst du..., denkst du, du kannst mir noch eine Chance geben...?  
Ich meine, ich weiß, ich hab's vermasselt... Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du jetzt darauf bestehst, dass wir ...wegfahren müssen, aber...“  
  
Er stockte.  
  
„...aber ich würde viel lieber zuhause bleiben...“  
  
„Das ist es also!“  
  
Jetzt kapierte ich es!   
Klein-Sherlock möchte nicht so hart bestraft werden! dachte ich mitleidig amüsiert. Ich setzte gleich eine bierernste Miene auf, – weil es mich zum Lachen reizte. Er hätte es nicht verstanden.   
Dabei ging es mir wohl ähnlich. Ein Hotel? Wo wir es doch zuhause um so vieles gemütlicher hatten? Um was zu tun? Zu – wandern? Radtouren zu machen? Mit Sherlock? Wohl kaum! Und dann mit anderen Touris zusammen frühstücken müssen, ihre Geräusche hören – Wand an Wand – und ...eh, ja...ohne ein Wohnzimmer, in dem wir ungestört wären.  
Zurzeit verursachte es mir – wenn ich aufrichtig zu mir war – sogar Unbehagen, wenn ich auch nur daran dachte, dass wir...nicht im selben Raum übernachten würden. Wenigstens in bequemer Hörweite wollte ich ihn haben.   
Wer sollte uns sonst gegen unsere Dämonen verteidigen, wenn wir das nicht für einander taten?   
  
„Ich doch auch!“ versicherte ich rasch.  
  
Er hob überrascht den Kopf und lächelte schwach. Ich grinste ihn bestätigend an.  
  
„Du bist sicher müde“, sagte er dann und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.  
  
„Warte... Der Platz reicht mir völlig."  
Er hockte ohnehin ganz rechts auf der Pritsche. Ich legte mich auf der übrigen Fläche mit angezogenen Beinen auf die rechte Seite, schob beide Unterarme unter meinem Kopf zurecht, bis die Position meiner Wirbelsäule halbwegs erträglich war und schloss die Augen.  
"Igel.   
Sage ich doch...", murmelte Sherlock zufrieden.  
  
Ich grinste nur.   
  
  
  
  
  
"John."  
  
"John..."  
  
Ein Rütteln an meiner Schulter...und gleich darauf ein Stechen in meinem Nacken - was für ein harter Untergrund...?  
  
Oh! Ja...  
  
"Bin wach...", nuschelte ich, richtete mich vorsichtig auf und versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Schmerzen?" fragte Sherlock leise.  
"Naja. Bequem geht anders", gab ich zu und bewegte vorsichtig meinen Kopf.  
"Schätze, das wird sich jetzt rasch ändern", sagte Sherlock und sprang auf.   
Da hörte ich auch schon das metallische Klirren von Schlüsseln.  
  
"Gentlemen? Ich darf Sie bitten, noch Ihre Aussage zu Protokoll zu geben und dann können Sie gehen. Die Beute wurde abgegeben und sie gehört definitiv nicht dem Junkie, den Sie verfolgt haben."  
  
"Und? Ist er geständig?" fragte ich und rappellte mich auf.  
  
"Äh, nein, Sir.... ...flüchtig...", kam es beinahe kleinlaut.  
  
"Wir haben Ihre Kollegen vor ihm gewarnt!" knurrte Sherlock, in dem er unserem jetzt so höflichen Kerkermeister hinaus folgte. "Wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass er simuliert! Was ist mit dem Opfer?"  
  
"Hat den Verlust noch nicht gemeldet. Er wohnt in einem Kaff bei Nottingham. Genaue Angaben kann ich Ihnen aus Datenschutzgründen nicht nennen. Wenn Sie uns allerdings autorisieren möchten, dass er ihre Identität erfahren darf, falls er danach fragt - und ich denke, dass - "  
  
"Nicht nötig", raunzte Sherlock.  
  
"Das ist allerdings merkwürdig. Wenn er hier gar nicht zuhause ist, wieso zeigt er dann den Raub nicht gleich an? Ihm wird doch nicht noch etwas zugestoßen sein?" grübelte ich.  
  
"Bis jetzt sieht es nicht danach aus...", erklärte der Beamte.   
  
Wir wiederholten unsere Aussagen vom vergangenen Abend und erhielten unsere Handys und Brieftaschen zurück.  
  
Sherlock checkte gleich seine Textnachrichten, während wir nach draußen gingen.  
  
"Immer etwas heikel für diese Leute,mit einer dicken fremden Geldbörse unterwegs zu sein. Melissa hat sich erst einen Beamten suchen müssen, dem sie vertrauen kann. Dann die Überprüfungen und der Papierkram. Es ist schon fast zwei Stunden her, dass sie - ... TAXI!" brüllte er dann.  
  
Taxi-Magie, dachte ich, als er wie fast immer gleich wieder Erfolg hatte und schlüpfte dankbar für dieses kleine Wunder hinter ihm in den Fond.  
  
"221 Baker Street. Speedy's", erklärte er. "Und versuchen Sie keine Umwege! Es sind 3,3 Meilen über die Grays Inn Road und die A501."  
Ich musste schmunzeln. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass es für den Cabbie jetzt so aussah, als wäre Sherlock alle Nase lang in Zellen des Old Bailey einquartiert.  
  
"Was, denkst du, ist los mit diesem Typen? Übernachtet bei einem Verwandten oder Freund, hm?" überlegte ich. Geld für ein Hotell hatte er ja nun nicht mehr.  
  
"Es ist nicht mal ein Uhr. Vielleicht zieht er mit einem Kumpel um die Häuser." Der ungewohnte Jargon, dessen sich Sherlock bediente kam ihm nicht so leicht über die Lippen und es klang etwas herablassend. Aber inhaltlich hatte er natürlich völlig recht.  
  
"Oh, das wäre natürlich auch eine Idee. Schließlich ist Freitag..." Ich baute den Gedanken aus: "Er will sich den Abend nicht vermiesen lassen, denkt, er bekäme sein Geld sowieso nicht wieder, sperrt also nur seine Bankkarten und belässt es dabei. Sein Kumpel lädt ihn natürlich ein."  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch. Doch wozu wollte er ürsprünglich das Bargeld, John...? Ich meine, was gäbe es, wo er nicht mit seiner Karte zahlen kann... In einer Zockerrunde vielleicht?"  
  
"Möglich... Irgendein sehr altmodischer Laden vielleicht...Oder eben so etwas, was nicht ganz koscher ist..."  
  
"Genau, falls er Drogen kaufen wollte. Oder Sex - aber dazu zieht mal nicht mit einem Kumpel los, oder?"  
  
"Hm..."   
Moment....! dachte ich. Das ist schon dicht dran!  
"Ein Club!" platzte ich heraus. "Du verstehst schon - mit erotischen Tänzerinnen..."  
  
"Oh, denen verklemmte Idioten Scheine ins Höschen stecken. Auch das wäre...ein Motiv für Cash. Ich werde ihn einfach fragen im Laufe des Tages oder so."  
  
"Wen?" fragte ich irritiert.  
  
"Na, Daniel Benson aus Chilwell. Melissa hat natürlich seine Adresse notieren lassen. Es war doch klar, dass man uns nicht einfach so seine Identität preisgeben würde."  
  
"Ach deshalb wolltest du dieses Angebot nicht annehmen! ...vielleicht wird er sich auch noch eine Ausrede überlegen wollen, wozu er Bargeld gebraucht hat...", sinnierte ich.  
  
"Würde dir noch etwas einfallen?"  
  
"Hm...ich weiß nicht...", grübelte ich. "Geldscheinorigami veilleicht?"  
  
"Origami? Wozu denn mit Geldscheinen?!"  
  
"Na, damit ein Geldgeschenk nicht so...einfallslos aussieht. Ein bisschen persönlicher wird."  
  
"Was für eine verrückte Idee!" schnaubte der Detektiv.  
  
"Besser als ein Geschenk, das bei dem Beschenkten überhaupt keinen Anklang findet."  
  
"Das zweifellos!" stimmte mir Sherlock zu. "Geschenke beweisen häufig, wie wenig die Menschen voneinander wissen."  
  
"Wohl wahr..."  
  
Wir waren zuhause angekommen. Mein Nacken - oder besser gesagt: die Gegend meiner obersten Brustwirbel - schmerzte noch immer.  
Leise schlichen wir uns in den ersten Stock.  
  
"Was dagegen, wenn ich mir gleich ein Bad einlasse?"  
  
"Nur wenn du anschließend keinen Tee machst!"  
  
"Wo denkst du hin?"  
  
Während wir beim Tee saßen, beschäftigte sich Sherlock mit seinem iPhone. Wahrscheinlich suchte er nach der Nummer dieses Benson.   
  
"Denkst du, es war noch alles Geld da?" überlegte ich.  
  
"Der Kerl hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er könnte rasch ein paar Scheine eingesteckt haben. Aber Melissa schreibt von 270 Pfund – wenn überhaupt fehlt also nicht viel. - Und nein: Meine Leute zweigen sich keinen Finderlohn ab. Sie wissen, ich würde es merken. Melissa wird mit dem ehrlichen Finder hier aufkreuzen und ich werde sie bezahlen. So läuft das."  
  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass ich keine solche Verdächtigung hatte vorbringen wollen. Sherlocks Netzwerk war erstaunlich. Ich hatte zwar keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr dieser Apparat noch an der Krise durch die Mordserie vor acht Wochen krankte, aber er funktionierte immer noch unfassbar gut. Und wir würden es wohl beide Melissa niemals vergessen, dass sie nach meiner Entführung gleich mit meinem Handy zu Sherlock gegangen war - obwohl sie ihm kurz zuvor gekündigt hatte.  
  
"Ich denke, die Wanne wird gleich voll genug sein", erklärte ich stattdessen, holte mir eine Dose Bier und zog mich in Sherlocks Bad zurück. (Ich weiß natürlich, dass man vor oder während eines heißen Bads keine Alkoholika zu sich nehmen soll, aber das würde schon gehen...)  
Bald darauf hörte ich, dass Sherlock oben duschte.   
  
Ein merkwürdiger kleiner Fall, dachte ich, während sich meine verkrampften Muskeln in der Wärme allmählich lockerten und der Schmerz sich aufzulösen begann.   
Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, Sherlock war nicht einfach nur vom Jagdfieber gepackt worden, wie ein Hund, der hinter einer Katze oder einem Kaninchen her rennt - er hatte das Opfer zuerst gewarnt – was eigentlich seltsam war. Klar, hatte er den Überfall kommen sehen und darauf hinzuweisen, entsprach seiner Angeberei, aber es war auch ein überraschend netter Zug gewesen, denn an sein Versprechen, in nächster Zeit keinen Fall zu übernehmen, hatte er ja gerade nicht gedacht.  
Ich kicherte leise, als mir sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck wieder einfiel, Er war wirklich erschrocken, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ja gerade mal wieder einen Fall übernommen hatte!   
So langsam begann ich auch die Komik unseres Missgeschicks zu sehen, aber vor allem war ich froh, dass Sherlock nicht vor diesen Laster gelaufen war. Der war zwar nicht mehr allzu schnell gewesen, da der Fahrer wohl schon durch die Auffahrunfälle auf der Gegenfahrbahn auf Schwierigkeiten gefasst gewesen war, aber der Zusammenstoß hätte trotzdem tödlich enden können...  
  
"John?" hörte ich Sherlock wenig später vom Schlafzimmer aus fragen.  
"Ja?"  
"Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du wach bist."   
"Alles klar. Danke!" rief ich zurück.   
  
Es war einer dieser Momente, wo ich ihn gerne gefragt hätte: Bleibst du jetzt so? Er konnte manchmal richtig fürsorglich sein und es schien, als würden sie stetig zunehmen. Doch es konnte auch wieder passieren, dass sich etwas anderes in den Vordergrund drängte und er wieder zur arroganten Nervensäge wurde, als die ihn alle kannten. Nun ja, wer konnte sich schon vorstellen, was so alles in seinem Gehirn ablief...?   
Ich beschloss, dass es aber auch wirklich Zeit war, aus dem Wasser zu kommen, schlüpfte in einen frischen Schlafanzug – Notiz: Achtung, es ist der Letzte! – und putzte mir die Zähne.  
"Bad ist frei!“ rief ich überflüssigerweise und brachte die leere Bierdose in die Küche.  
"Hab ich gehört!" antwortete Sherlock, der inzwischen bis auf das Zähneputzen gewiss auch fertig war.   
Ich kuschelte mich also genüsslich ins Bett und wartete.  
  
Na, hat sie dich auf dem Boden schlafen lassen? hörte ich plötzlich Sherlocks spottende Stimme in meinem Kopf. – Oh, Mann, das scheint Ewigkeiten her zu sein! Und dann Sherlocks Entsetzen, als er erfuhr, was wirklich aus meinem Valentinstagsdate geworden war!   
  
Mein Freund kam herein, legte die Hand an den Lichtschalter und fragte: "Was ist los?" indem er mich ansah.  
  
"Nichts. Ich bin nur einfach erleichtert, dass es so glimpflich abgelaufen ist", antwortete ich.  
  
Er löschte das Licht und ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer in seinem Bett nieder.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Verschieb deine Standpauke auf später."  
  
"Was?" machte ich überrascht. "Wieso denkst du, dass ich dir eine Standpauke halten will?!"  
  
Er schwieg.  
Es war ja nichts Neues, dass er behauptete, Gedanken von Menschen in seiner Umgebung könnten ihn stören, oder er könne sie gar hören. Was natürlich totaler Blödsinn ist. Ich hatte allerdings bisher geglaubt, dass er das wüsste und es nur so eine Angebermasche von ihm war. Gut, sein mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen mochte ihm da den Streich spielen, dass er das Unbehagen oder die Nervosität anderer wahrnahm, aber doch keine Gedanken...  
Konnte es sein, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte?  
  
"Schon okay, Sherlock. Schlaf gut", nuschelte ich müde.  
"Gute Nacht, John."  
  
  
  
  
  
"LASST MICH LOS, IHR SCHEISSBULLEN!!!"  
  
Ich saß senkrecht im Bett und schnappte nach Luft.   
Von Sherlock kam zittriges Keuchen – unterbrochen von einem verstörten Aufstöhnen. Im schwachen Lichtschein vom Fenster her, sah ich, wie er sich benommen und schaudernd aufrichtete und sich fahrig über die schweißnasse Stirn strich.   
  
"Sherlock!" entfuhr es mir. Es erschreckte mich, dass er so fertig war.  
"T-tut - tut mir Leid...", japste er heiser. Die brüchige, bebende Stimme war kaum zu erkennen.  
  
"Unsinn! Ist ja gut!" versicherte ich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Was ist denn passiert? Ich meine, was hast – "  
  
"Frag nicht!" Er ließ sich erschöpft zurückfallen. Während er die Decke bis unters Kinn zog, klapperte er sogar kurz mit den Zähnen.  
  
"Bist du okay?"  
  
"Natürlich! Es war bloß ein beschissener Traum!" knurrte er unwirsch.  
  
"Ich geh' uns mal eine Tee kochen", seufzte ich.  
  
"Kamille..., falls wir da haben...", murmelte er zittrig.  
  
"Soll ich einen Eimer holen...?"  
  
"Nein!“ brummte er, dann leise und unsicher: „...ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Also schaltete ich den Wasserkocher ein und stellte ihm dann als erstes den Eimer hin und setzte mich zu ihm. Er hatte sich inzwischen fröstelnd zusammengerollt.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Wieso hatte ihm dieser Traum so sehr zugesetzt? Er zitterte ja immer noch!  
  
„Es geht schon“, flüsterte er beschämt und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Das Wasser kocht“, sagte ich schließlich ratlos – obwohl er das sicher auch gehört hatte.  
  
Als ich mit den beiden Bechern zurückkam – Kamillentee links, schwarzen Tee mit etwas Milch rechts, traf mich Sherlocks Blick. Er wirkte irgendwie verloren, aber er erholte sich wohl langsam.  
  
„Komm wieder ins Bett, John“, widersprach er, als ich mich anschickte, beide Becher auf seinen Nachttisch zu stellen, um mich wieder auf seine Bettkante zu setzen. Ich beschloss ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu sagen, 'gut, dass das keiner gehört hat...' und gehorchte einfach, blieb aber noch sitzen, nippte an meinem noch zu heißen und zu dünnen Tee und beobachtete meinen Freund, der mit dem Rücken zu mir lag, und sich zu beruhigen versuchte.   
  
Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr wegen der Ziehdauer des Tees, doch dann widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit gleich wieder Sherlock. Ob er vielleicht doch noch reden würde?  
  
„Was hab' ich gesagt?“ wollte er unvermittelt wissen.  
  
„...ehm... 'Lasst mich los, ihr Scheißbullen'“, wiederholte ich – aber leise und ausdruckslos.  
  
Er schloss schaudernd die Augen.  
  
Ich überdachte diesen Satz, den Tonfall. Zornig, grob, schrill – total außer Kontrolle! Was für ein Ausbruch!  
Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf.   
Was stimmte da nicht?  
  
Scheißbullen...  
  
Nicht 'Idioten' oder so etwas...  
Scheißbullen...  
  
So redet er doch nicht. Nicht mal mit dem dümmsten Polizisten würde er so reden. Und ich schätze, einen kriminellen Polizisten, würde er gar nicht mehr als solchen titulieren, auch nicht als Bullen...  
  
Und auch dieser Ton...!  
  
Nicht so sehr Arroganz...  
Nein...  
Hass.  
Verzweiflung.  
  
Angst.  
Wilde, nackte Angst...  
  
Oh...!  
  
  
„Das...bezog sich nicht auf heute? Auf diesmal?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Sei still! Sei einfach still!“ keuchte er aufgebracht.  
  
Okay, dachte ich bedrückt. Wenn du partout nicht willst...  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. Der Kamillentee brauchte noch Zeit.   
Sollte ich nach oben gehen?  
Nachdem ich den Tee getrunken hätte?  
  
Einerseits wäre etwas Abstand vielleicht gut. Doch er hatte vorhin so elend ausgesehen, dass ich ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte.  
Irgendetwas hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert.  
  
Sofa...?  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mochte nach dem ersten Teil dieser Nacht jetzt den Komfort eines Bettes nicht missen...!  
  
Also Abwarten und Tee trinken. Buchstäblich. Weitere vier Minuten, dann sagte ich sanft. „Du kannst deinen Tee jetzt trinken.“  
  
Er schöpfte tief Atem und befahl leise, aber mit kalter, fester Stimme: „John. Geh nach oben.“  
  
  
Als ob ich es geahnt hätte! Und doch spürte ich jetzt einen Stich in der Brust und musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken.  
  
Ich hätte vielleicht sagen sollen: Ist schon gut./Trink deinen Tee./Ich versteh' dich./Ruf an, wenn was ist, ja?/Schlaf gut.  
  
Irgendetwas.  
  
Wenigstens 'Okay'.  
Aber das war es nicht.  
Es fühlte sich gerade ganz furchtbar an.  
  
  
Ich nahm nur mein Handy und verließ stumm sein Bett, sein Zimmer, sein Stockwerk...  
  
Und ich wusste, ich würde da oben keine Ruhe finden...      
  
  



	130. Enthaltsamkeit

  
  
  
Kurz darauf lag ich in meinem Bett und starrte unglücklich ins Dunkel.  
  
Ich fand keine andere Vokabel für meine Verfassung.  
  
Er ist nicht sauer auf mich, sagte ich mir.  
  
Nur furchtbar durcheinander.  
  
Zuerst hat er mich gar nicht wegschicken wollen. Im Gegenteil.  
Aber dann hatte er mir einfach nicht preisgeben können, was in ihm vorging.  
  
Ich war der Wahrheit zu nahe gekommen. Hätte ich bloß meine Klappe gehalten...!  
  
Vor nicht einmal einer Woche, war ich es gewesen, der auf Abstand gegangen war. Nach seiner Aktion beim Überfall auf die Tilly hatte ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen wollen. In der ersten Nacht, hatte ich mich mit Grappa in den Schlaf gesoffen, in der zweiten hatte ich es ohne solch schweren Geschütze erst nach über drei Stunden geschafft, einzudösen – nur um gleich wieder aufgeweckt zu werden – von Sherlock, der in einem fürchterlichen Flashback feststeckte...  
  
Obendrein hatte er noch geglaubt, ich hätte einen neuen Job! Aber dann war es zur Aussprache gekommen.   
Und es war gelaufen, wie ich befürchtet hatte – eigentlich... Aber ich war dann doch sehr froh gewesen, dass er mich wiedereinmal überzeugt hatte.  
  
Ich war wirklich erleichtert gewesen, zurückkehren zu können.  
  
Wie würde es diesmal laufen?  
  
Ich nahm mein Handy vom Nachttisch.  
  
Er würde sich nicht melden. Selbst wenn er mich wirklich brauchte.  
  
Nein.  
GERADE dann nicht.  
  
Aber ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht texten. Womöglich schlief er...  
  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden gab ich auf. Es dämmerte bereits.  
  
Schon auf der Treppe bemerkte ich, dass die Abschlusstür sperrangelweit offen stand. Die Wohnzimmertür ebenso. Ich hatte sie bestimmt beide geschlossen. Daran erinnerte ich mich dunkel...  
  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, sah ich Sherlock auf der Couch liegen, zusammengerollt, ohne Decke. Die rechte Hand auf dem iPhone. Er schlief, aber er sah ziemlich fertig aus.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm ich ihm das Handy ab – dabei flackerte plötzlich das Display auf und ich las, ohne es zu wollen: „Entschuldige. 'Nicht gut'! Es war nicht so gemeint. Bitte, komm wieder runter. Du hattest – “  
  
und dann brach die SMS ab.  
  
Ich deckte Sherlock zu, schloss die Türen zur Küche und machte mir ein kleines Frühstück zurecht. Ich kochte Tee – nicht so stark wie sonst morgens, ich würde wohl später versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen...  
  
'...du hattest recht. Ich habe von einer Verhaftung geträumt, als ich noch an der Nadel hing. Aber ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Ich kann nicht! Bitte versteh' das. Dabei wärest du noch der Einzige, dem ich das überhaupt anvertrauen könnte...', versuchte ich, die begonnene SMS weiter zu spinnen. So etwas in der Art...kein Wunder, dass er das nicht wirklich hatte texten können.   
Gleichzeitig überfiel ich bleierne Müdigkeit.  
  
Doch dann hörte ich das Quietschen der Schiebetür. Sherlock blieb unschlüssig hinter dem schmalen Spalt stehen und sah mich an.  
  
„Hey...! Tee?“ fragte ich, als sei es ein ereignisloser Morgen nach einer ereignislosen Nacht.   
Daraufhin hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte.  
  
„Nein, ich...“ Er brach ab.  
„Hast du schlafen können?“ fragte er stattdessen.  
  
„Nein...“, gestand ich und wusste nicht, wie ich weitermachen sollte.  
  
„Ich auch nicht..., naja: Fast nicht.“  
  
„Du musst mir nichts erklären. Es ist alles okay“, versicherte ich mit nachsichtigem Lächeln.  
  
Er öffnete die Türen ein Stückchen weiter: „Hast du mich bei dem Tee wirklich einkalkuliert?“ fragte er dann unsicher.  
  
„Nun komm schon rein und setz' dich!“ grinste ich.  
  
Er gehorchte und ich nahm einen sauberen Becher von der Spüle. „Magst du was von meinen Rühreiern ab haben? Toast?“  
  
„Nein“, brummte er und dann kam etwas sanfter:  
„Danke...“  
  
Ich füllte ganz wenig Milch in den Becher, gab Tee dazu und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.  
  
„Dünner, als du ihn sonst morgens machst...“, bemerkte Sherlock nach einem flüchtigen Blick. Aber dann setzte er hastig hinzu. „Das war nur eine Beobachtung. Keine Kritik. Aber du hast eben kein Wasser dazu gegossen, um ihn zu verlängern. Es war also Absicht.  
Du willst also – “ er stockte.  
  
„Nochmal ins Bett. Ja. Und du solltest auch noch ein paar Stunden schlafen“, sagte ich.  
  
Sherlock sah mich hilflos an.  
  
Ich tat, als bemerke ich es nicht und reckte mich gähnend, drehte meinen Kopf langsam hin und her...verzog dabei ein wenig das Gesicht...  
  
„Entweder die Pritsche wirkt immer noch nach, oder ich bin diese harte Matratze einfach nicht mehr gewohnt...“, ächzte ich vor mich hin.  
  
„Ich...ehm..., wollte sowieso schon...vorschlagen...“, murmelte er verlegen.  
  
„Ist schon gut“, schmunzelte ich, erleichtert, dass wir das jetzt wirklich so schnell beigelegt hatten. Vielleicht waren wir nach unserem letzten massiven Streit noch vor wenigen Tagen einfach noch zu verletzlich. Und auch die traumatischen Erlebnisse der letzten Zeit mochten uns ein wenig dünnhäutig gemacht haben. Trotz allem konnten wir uns – wenn überhaupt einem anderen Menschen – am Ehesten noch einander offenbaren, was in unserem Innern vorging.  
  
So kam es, dass wir gegen Viertel vor sechs wieder in Sherlocks Doppelbett krochen und bis halb zwei schliefen. Das heißt: Ich schlief bis halb zwei. Dann blieb ich liegen und wartete darauf, dass Sherlock aufwachen würde.  
  
Er musste ziemlich erledigt gewesen sein...  
  
Schließlich begann er unruhig zu werden und ich beschloss, ihn zu wecken, ehe es richtig unangenehm werden würde.  
  
„Sherlock? Sherlock! Aufwachen...“  
  
Ich rüttelte ihn sachte. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er riss die Augen auf.  
  
„J-John...?“ fragte er, während er den Traum förmlich abzuschütteln versuchte. „Hab' ich...?“  
  
„Noch nicht. Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
„Bestens. Alles Bestens...", behauptete er und massierte seine Schläfen.  
"Was ist mit dir...?“ erkundigte er sich dann. Verspätet zwar, aber immerhin...  
  
„Auch. Mein Nacken fühlt sich wieder normal an... Wir könnten einfach so lange liegen bleiben, bis wir genügend Appetit haben, uns um einen Lunch zu kümmern.“  
  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig mit solchen Vorschlägen, wenn du darauf warten willst, dass ich Appetit bekomme, könntest du glatt verhungern“, spöttelte er.  
  
„Auch, wenn wir die Fritteuse einweihen?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Das ist ein Argument!“ gab Sherlock zu.  
  
Also gab es gegen drei Chips und Salat und danach Aprikosen. Sherlock sammelte die Kerne zusammen und fror sie ein.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Keine Ahnung...“  
  
„Hm..., Sightseeing?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht...“, brummte er. „Ich würde Gefahr laufen..., Taschendiebe zu beobachten. Und dann...“ Er ließ den angefangenen Satz bedeutungsvoll in der Luft hängen.  
  
„Ich müsste eigentlich mal waschen...“, sinnierte ich. „Ich hab es in diesen vier Monaten nicht EIN Mal geschafft, mich dazu aufzuraffen. Irgendwie war immer keine Zeit, also habe ich nur gelegentlich was oben im Bad durchgewaschen... Aber Samstagsnachmittags in den Waschsalon...? Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
„Ich lasse meine Sachen in die Wäscherei bzw. Reinigung bringen und auch wieder abholen. Von Melissa oder einem ihrer Kumpels, der ordentlich genug ist, um mit dieser Aufgabe betraut zu werden. Aber Waschsalon?! Es ist so langweilig! Endlos sitzt man dort fest und wartet, bis endlich alles fertig ist!“  
  
„Dann hast du das aber tatsächlich mal selbst gemacht?!“ wunderte ich mich.  
  
„Nein. Ich hab mich bloß gewundert, wieso ich so viel dafür bezahlen sollte! Aber Melissa klärte mich auf, wie hoch ihr Verdienstausfall ist, wenn sie oder einer der Kollegen zu bestimmten Zeiten ein oder gar drei Stunden nicht auf ihrem Posten sitzt, um zu betteln! Deshalb weiß ich, wie lange es dauert.“  
  
„Ach so!!“ lachte ich. „Naja. Ich schätze, ich werde wenigstens mal für den Waschsalon packen. Wir könnten Pokern, während wir warten. Oder du deduzierst einfach die anderen Kunden...“  
  
„Anhand ihrer Wäsche? Viel zu einfach!   
Wieso willst du das partout selbst machen? Du kannst dir das doch mal leisten?!“  
  
„Ja, okay...vielleicht hast du recht...  
Wo ich vorher gewohnt habe, gab es Maschinen im Keller, für die man bestimmte Münzen brauchte, die man beim Vermieter kaufen musste. Und einen Plan, wo man sich eintragen musste, an den sich die Hälfte der Leute irgendwie nicht gehalten hat. Es war so lästig...!  
Naja.  
Vor allem, weil ich damals noch einen Stock brauchte...“  
  
„Na, also. Ich will Melissa ohnehin sagen, dass sie heute vorbei kommen soll. Wegen des Finderlohns.“  
  
„Oh, ja, richtig! Hast du diesem Benson schon Bescheid gesagt?“  
  
„Seinem A.B., den er am Festnetz hängen hat. Hab ihm gesagt, er hätte eher zur Polizei gehen sollen, dann hätte man uns nicht so lange festgehalten. Und dass er demnächst sein Geld nicht auf der Straße abheben soll. Er wird sicher zurückrufen.“  
  
  
So verbrachten wir einen faulen Nachmittag. Nachdem Melissa und ihr Mitarbeiter, der die Beute gefunden und getreulich abgeliefert hatte, mit je 30 Pfund und meiner Wäsche und einer weiteren Tasche mit Sherlocks Sachen abgezogen waren, durchstöberte der Detektiv das Netz und von Zeit zu Zeit verkniff er sich kleine theatralische Seufzer, weil ihm eigentlich danach war, mitleiderregend über Langeweile zu klagen.  
  
„Irgendetwas interessantes?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
  
„In eine alte Fabrik in der Ropemaker Street – “ Er stockte.   
„Nein. Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Führe mich nicht in Versuchung!“  
  
„Oh! Entschuldige – das war wirklich nur Gewohnheit! Ich hatte nichts dergleichen vor!“ versicherte ich verdattert. „Ist wohl furchtbar langweilig, was?"  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
"Bist du schon mal im London Eye gefahren?“ schlug ich vor.  
  
„Ich brauche kein Riesenrad, um mir London von oben anzusehen. Ich schließe einfach die Augen und überfliege die Kopie in meinem Gedächtnispalast. Das funktioniert um ein vielfaches Besser als Google Street View.“  
  
„Deinen Gedächtnispalast würde ich ja zu gerne mal sehen“, grinste ich. „Das wäre mal Sightseeing...“  
  
Sherlock lächelte still. Und irgendwie huschte da ein Ausdruck von Herablassung über seine Züge, den er aber rasch zu verbannen schien.  
  
„Entschuldige, das war vielleicht...etwas indiskret...“, lenkte ich ein.  
  
„Es war ehrlich. Also ist es okay...“  
  
Vielleicht hatte er sagen wollen, dass das mein Gehirn maßlos überfordern würde.  
  
Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich sogar recht. Allerdings konnte man ja auch eine alte Bibliothek einfach nur besichtigen, die Architektur und ein paar alte Folianten bestaunen und Ehrfurcht angesichts der Zahl der Buchrücken empfinden. Man musste dann ja keinesfalls alles lesen!  
  
„Rory hat uns Fotos gemailt. Er muss seine zwei kleinen Elstern regelmäßig wieder auf einen Baum setzen. Sie sind noch nicht flügge – und Cheshire muss neuerdings eine Schelle tragen deswegen...“, grinste ich. „Oh, das wäre aber auch fies, wenn der die kleinen Vögel verspeist! Noch dazu, wo da kaum was dran ist...“  
  
Sherlock ließ auch das unkommentiert.  
  
„Apropos verspeisen...“, setzte ich erneut an. „Such dir doch mal ein Rezept, das Aprikosen enthält, von dem du denkst, das Ergebnis könnte dir schmecken. Sieh es als Experiment...“  
  
„Wenn wir die Aprikosen ohne weitere Zutaten verspeisen, schaffen wir am Meisten davon“, versetzte Sherlock.  
  
„Klingt logisch“, seufzt ich. „Aber das ändert nichts an deiner Langeweile... Und für mich sind Aprikosen nicht wirklich abendfüllend. Auch nicht in größeren Mengen.“  
  
Doch Sherlock blieb dabei, vertilgte fast ein Kilogramm Aprikosen und einen Vanille-Joghurt. Ich machte mir ein Sandwich und vernichtete dann sieben weitere Aprikosen.  
  
  
„Immerhin habe ich diesen Tag gemeistert, ohne mich auf einen Fall zu stürzen...“, seufzte Sherlock, als wir am Abend wieder einträchtig im Bett lagen. „Ein Tag nach dem Anderen, nicht?“  
  
Er redete, als sei er bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern!  
  
„Fällt es dir so schwer?“ fragte ich bedauernd.  
  
„Du hast es ja gestern gesehen...London ist für mich eine einzige Expo. Du siehst die Verbrechen nicht mal – aber mir rufen sie zu: Ich bin hier! Komm her!   
Ich könnte dich wenigstens für kurze Zeit ablenken!   
Ich bin spannend, ich bin gefährlich!   
Ich würde dich gut unterhalten!   
Sieh her! Bin ich nicht rätselhaft?   
So eine Gelegenheit kommt vielleicht nie wieder!“  
  
„Ach, komm! Das kann doch gar nicht sein!“ stammelte ich teils belustigt, teils überrascht ...und ein klein wenig entsetzt.  
  
„Naja... Natürlich höre ich keine Stimmen! Aber so fühlt es sich an...“, murmelte Sherlock.  
  
„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können, damit der Urlaub für dich nicht zur Last wird! Wenigstens ein Ersatz! Eine Ablenkung. Und nein: Keine Zigaretten oder gar Schlimmeres!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Nein, John. Wenn es etwas Adäquates gäbe, hätte ich es längst gefunden. Schließlich suche ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang danach.  
Aber, es geht schon. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Du musst dir darüber wirklich keine Gedanken machen“, schloss er ergeben.  
  
Das sagte er jetzt einfach so!  
  
„Du liebe Zeit, Sherlock?! Auch du brauchst mal etwas Ruhe – und was soll denn erst werden, falls du mal längere Zeit krank oder verletzt bist?!“ bedrängte ich ihn.  
  
„Oh, dann kann mir Lestrade Cold Cases bringen. Das ist immerhin etwas. Und besser, als wenn Mycroft mich seine Leute kontrollieren lässt...“  
  
„Er tut WAS?“ schnappte ich.  
  
„Ja. Ich hab mal Zugriff auf die Webcams gewisser verdächtiger MI5-Mitarbeiter bekommen und auch sonst alles beobachten können, was sie so auf ihren Laptops trieben. Es waren einige Doppelagenten darunter...  
Ich will nicht darüber reden. Es war langweilig...und abstoßend...  
Gute Nacht, John.“  
  
Okay. Das kam jetzt sehr abrupt. Ich fühlte mich etwas überrumpelt und abgewürgt – aber im Hinblick auf die vergangene Nacht sagte ich mir, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können.  
  
Die Sache mit der Bezahlung seiner Leute beschäftigte mich auch. Er hatte beiden Finderlohn aus seiner eigenen Tasche bezahlt und keinen Anhaltspunkt, ob Benson dafür Verständnis haben würde – oder würde er es ihm gar nicht sagen?  
  
Überhaupt...  
  
Jetzt, wo ich diese Szene Revue passieren ließ...  
Sherlock wollte partout nicht, dass ich den beiden etwas anbot – wie Tee und Kekse. Sie schienen eher verdutzt wegen des „Waschtags“ und hatten wohl etwas anderes erwartet. Und dann hatte Melissa so etwas gefragt, wie „Und weiter?“  
Ja. Genau das.  
Und sie hatte mit dem Kollegen einen verwunderten Blick gewechselt.  
  
Was sollte ich davon halten?  
Ich überlegte eine Weile, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis...  
  
Fragen wollte ich nicht. Es ging mich nichts an und ich wollte nicht wieder zu aufdringlich sein...  
  
Schlief Sherlock eigentlich...?  
  
Oder tat er bloß so.  
Damit ich ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
Oder vielleicht auch, damit ich mich nicht aufregen sollte...  
  
Also schön. Ich will mich ja auch gar nicht aufregen...  
  
Tja und spätestens Montag bekäme ich meine Wäsche zurück. Mal sehen, vielleicht bewährte sich das wirklich...?  
  
Sherlock konnte ein solches Theater machen, wegen seiner Langeweile! Aber heute hatte e sich zurückgehalten, um dann zuletzt doch einzugestehen, wie sehr es ihn quälte.  
  
War das eine neue Mitleidsmasche?  
Oder litt er wirklich?  
Oder lag die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen?  
Manchmal war er schwer zu verstehen...  
  
Irgendetwas sollten wir morgen unternehmen! dachte ich. Spätestens in ein oder zwei Tagen würde ich mich auch anfangen zu langweilen, wenn ich bloß hier drin herumsaß!  
  
  
  
Es war still und dunkel als ich aufwachte – aber ich hatte gleich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Es war ZU still.  
  
Ich drehte den Kopf nach rechts und öffnete die Augen. Sherlocks Seite des Bettes war leer.  
  
Zögernd langte ich hinüber und stellte fest, dass das Laken bereits kalt war.   
  
Noch immer war nichts zu hören.  
  
Ich beschloss, aufzustehen und nachzusehen, wo er sich herumtrieb.  
  
Und dann roch ich es auch schon: Zigarettenrauch.  
  
Ich fand ihn vor dem Kamin, wo er in seinem Sessel kauerte und vor sich hinstarrte. Sicher hatte er mich bemerkt, aber er reagierte nicht, als ich langsam näher kam und mich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Das linke Fenster war maximal geöffnet und es war unangenehm kühl.  
  
"Tee?" bot ich schließlich an.  
  
Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
Zuerst schien es, als würde ich keine Antwort erhalten, aber dann seufzte er schwer. "Es...es tut mir Leid, John..." Er sah mich an. "Aber ich kann es nicht durchhalten. Es geht nicht. Ich würde dir ja versprechen, dass es nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird und dass es ungefährlich ist – und das wird es! – aber wieso solltest du mir das noch glauben...?"  
  
"Du willst den Junkie suchen", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Ich muss...", flüsterte Sherlock.  
  
"Okay", erwiderte ich ruhig. Ja: Es ist okay. Melissa und ihr Kollege haben das sowieso erwartet, nicht?"  
  
Er nickte bedrückt.  
  
"Sherlock, es ist in Ordnung!" versicherte ich. "Wie willst du vorgehen? Gibt es seit seiner Flucht ein Phantombild? Vielleicht haben ja auch Überwachungskameras im Krankenhaus ihn erfasst..."  
  
Er nickte: "Ich werde mich in den Polizeicomputer hacken und das Fahndungsfoto oder Phantombild meinen Leuten mailen. Sobald sie ihn gesichtet haben, geben sie mir Bescheid und ich fahre hin."  
  
"Wir, Sherlock. Wir fahren hin, ", verbesserte ich sanft und in mir keimte ein Verdacht. Wenn ich sage 'Verdacht', klingt es negativ – es war wohl eher eine Art Hoffnung. An seiner Absicht, den Räuber zu stellen, hatte mich etwas gestört. Aber jetzt begann mein diffuses Unbehagen sich zu lockern.  
  
Er sah mich an. Traurig. Bitter... "Traust mir nicht, hm?"  
  
"Doch, ich vertraue dir. Aber vertrau du bitte auch mir und mach es nicht alleine. Lass mich zumindest in der Nähe sein. –   
Und jetzt komm wieder ins Bett. Du erkältest dich sonst noch."  
  
Er nickte müde, faltete sich auseinander und trottete durch die Küche.  
  
Ich folgte ihm.  
  
Zurück im Bett kuschelte sich Sherlock fröstelnd zusammen und schloss die Augen. Aber auch wenn Frieren und Müdigkeit echt waren: Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er jetzt wirklich zur Ruhe kommen würde. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Doch ich wagte nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen, was ich hinter all dem vermutete. Er hatte mir ohnehin schon viel anvertraut, was seine Drogenkarriere betraf. Ich hatte ihn nie gedrängt, nie das Thema Beschaffungskriminalität angesprochen. Nie gefragt, ob er selbst mal Drogen hergestellt hatte. Ich konnte ihn mir immer noch viel eher als Taschendieb oder Drogenkoch vorstellen, denn als...Strichjungen... Nach dem, was ich über Mag gehört hatte, schon gar nicht. Aber es war schwer vorstellbar, dass er sich allein als braver Straßenmusikant seinen Eigenbedarf finanziert hatte – so wünschenswert mir dieses Bild auch schien...  
  
Auch mir fiel es schwer, wieder in den Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, strömte schon grelles Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster und Sherlock war bereits auf. Er saß im Wohnzimmer am Tisch vor dem offenen Laptop.  
  
"John. Kaffee", befahl er lakonisch und ausdruckslos.  
  
Du mich auch! dachte ich morgenmuffelig, schlurfte aber wortlos in die Küche zurück und gehorchte, dann trottete ich wieder zu Sherlock und spähte ihm über die Schulter.  
  
Über den Bildschirm flimmerte ein nächtlicher Krankenhausflur. Eine Gestalt rannte in Richtung auf die Kamera, riss im Vorbeilaufen einen Servierwagen um, stieß eine Schwester aus dem Weg, bremmste im Vordergrund kurz und bog dann links ab. Sherlock ging ein kleines Stück zurück und stoppte den Clip kurz vor Ende.  
  
"Nicht ganz so unscharf, wie ich dachte", bemerkte ich. "Das Gesicht ist ganz gut zu erkennen."  
  
"Ja. Und zusammen mit dem Phantobild, das Rollins wohl stundenlang erarbeiten musste", überlegte Sherlock nicht ohne Schadenfreude, "sollte das ausreichen, ihn zu finden..."  
  
Auf dem Display erschien das Phantombild. Wie diese Konstruktionen meistens, war auch diese zu symmetrisch und wirkte künstlich und tot, doch das war dieser Kerl vom Freitagabend.  
  
"Na, wenigstens das hat Rollins anständig hinbekommen. Das ist unverkennbar unser Junkie", stimmte ich zu – und versuchte dabei die letzten Worte freundlich klingen zu lassen. "Was denkst du zu seinem Zustand? Er wirkt ...fahrig, etwas unkoordiniert, wie er da durch diesen Flur rennt..."  
  
"Ja..., ich dachte vorgestern schon, der nimmt...alles mögliche...", murmelte Sherlock. "Spannend..., aber gefährlich..."  
  
Ich beschloss, das nicht zu kommentieren und kümmerte mich um den Kaffee.   
Was Sherlock wohl alles durcheinander probiert hatte...? Vielleicht wollte ich das lieber gar nicht wissen...!  
  
"Hier", sagte ich und hielt ihm seinen Kaffee hin. Er nahm ihn stumm entgegen, spielte nochmals den Clip ab.  
  
"Du...könntest dein iPhone eingeschaltet lassen und ich bleibe in Reichweite. Nur als Rückendeckung... Ich meine: Bist du sicher, dass er zu keiner Bande gehört, dass nicht jemand befürchtet, von ihm verraten zu werden..."  
  
"Sicher...", murmelte er. "An dieser Art zu leben ist nichts sicher..."  
  
"Darauf wollte ich hinaus..." brummte ich zurück. "Und nicht zuletzt, falls er auf irgendeinem Trip sein sollte, wenn du ihn wieder triffst..."  
  
"Ich werde nicht alleine sein. Einige von meinen Leuten kennen sich gut genug mit Junkies aus!" knurrte er verstimmt. Dann ergänzte er etwas ruhiger: "Und damit meine ich, auch mit dem Umfeld, mit den Strukturen, in denen sie möglicherweise leben. Aber ich...vermute, dieser ist – weitgehend auf sich gestellt...   
Es gibt ...Anzeichen..."  
  
Er legte seine Karten nicht auf den Tisch. Das war eine Sache.   
Aber dass er nur von Vermutungen und Anzeichen sprach, aber mich nicht einweihte, wo es um seine brillanten Deduktionen hätte gehen sollen, war seltsam.  
Aber es passte auch zu meiner Hypothese...  
  
Dann sah er mich an: "Also schön: Du kannst mithören. Aber du wirst nicht einschreiten!"  
  
"Was? Unter keinen Umständen, oder was meinst du? Lass uns wenigstens ein Codewort vereinbaren!" verlangte ich.  
  
"Na, schön. Sagen wir...Cheeseburger?" schlug er vor.  
  
"Was immer dir praktisch erscheint", antwortete ich – etwas verwundert über diese Wortwahl.   
"Nun...so lange wir warten... Wirst du etwas essen?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Ich hatte nun zwar auch keinen Appetit mehr, aber ich wusste, ich würde besser funktionieren, wenn ich eine Kleinigkeit zu mir nahm. Also machte ich mir zwei Scheiben Marmeladentoast und setzte mich Sherlock gegenüber an den Tisch. Doch mein Freund war tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
  
Nach gut zwei Stunden gab Sherlocks Telefon ein SMS-Signal von sich.  
Ruckartig war er zurück im Hier und Jetzt, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und erklärte emotionslos:  
  
"Okay.   
John: Keinen Revolver diesmal."

 

 


	131. Ungewohnte Mission

  
  
  
Kein Revolver diesmal...  
  
Ein weiteres Puzzleteilchen fügte sich artig zu meiner Hypothese... Ich hatte zwar keine weiteren Anweisungen, aber ich hatte mir bereits Latexhandschuhe und ein wenig Verbandsmaterial eingesteckt. Nur so viel, dass es meine Taschen noch nicht ausbeulte.  
Kurz darauf liefen wir die Baker Street hinunter. Sherlock wirkte abwesend, obwohl seine Augen zweifellos unsere Umgebung scannten.  
Ein Cab kam uns eintgegen - ohne Fahrgast, wie ich sehen konnte, doch Sherlock machte keinerlei Anstalten, es heranzuwinken.    
  
"Kein Taxi heute?" fragte ich. "Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass du, wohin auch immer du nun gehen wirst, nicht mit einem Taxi vorfahren kannst, aber - "  
"Aber, was ich dir jetzt noch sagen werde, sollte kein Cabbie hören", ging Sherlock darauf ein.   
"Gut", erwiderte ich. Und das war es. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, er werde mich im Unklaren lassen wollen.  
"Wir werden an dem Haus vorbeifahren, wo sich...die Zielperson aufhält. Ich werde, behaupten, ich hätte dort vor 10 Jahren einmal gewohnt. Dir so genau wie möglich die Position des Fensters beschreiben, aber dann werden wir ein oder drei Ecken weiter weg aussteigen - je nachdem, welche Route der Cabbie nimmt. Du wirst..." Ein erneutes SMS-Signal ertönte. Sherlock sprach weiter, während er nachsah.    
"...zurückgehen und warten, bis ich dich anrufe..." Er stockte und ich sah, dass sich seine Augen für einen Moment ein wenig weiteten. "Eh, ...das kann etwas dauern. Ich muss mich ein wenig maskieren, also werde nicht ungeduldig..."  
"Okay. Und wer hält sich noch in diesem Haus auf?"   
"Einige von meinen Leuten und ein paar weitere, die ihnen mehr oder weniger bekannt sind..." Er blieb stehen und hielt mir sein Handy unter die Nase und spielte einen kurzen Clip ab, den ihm einer seiner Leute geschickt hatte.   
  
Natürlich bremmste ich meinerseits, um es mir anzusehen.  
Unser Junkie kauerte erschöpft, frierend und nervös in einer Ecke auf einem Stapel zusammengelegter, schmuddeliger Kartons, schräg unter einem Fenster mit zerbrochenen Scheiben und knabberte an einem Schokoriegel. Sein Gesicht war bleich, die Unterlippe aufgesprungen und sein linkes Auge von einem üblen Veilchen entstellt.  
Er sah wie ein bemitleidenswerter Außenseiter aus, der mal wieder von seinen lieben Mitschülern verprügelt worden ist.  
Und mir entging nicht, dass Sherlocks Hand, die das iPhone hielt, nicht so ruhig war, wie gewöhnlich...  
  
"Ich schätze, du musst dir um meine Sicherheit keine Sorgen machen...", murmelte er dann.  
"Hm! Eher schon um die Gesundheit unseres Junkies...!" antwortete ich in leicht bedauerndem Ton. "Diese Abreibung dürfte schon etwas länger her sein, so dass nicht damit zu rechnen ist, dass sein Angreifer jetzt in der Nähe ist... Ich befürchte fast, als er Freitagabend aus dem Krankenhaus entkam, ist er aus der Bratpfanne wohl direkt ins Feuer gehüpft*..."  
"Danach sieht es aus. Und er war seither nicht in der Verfassung, sich Stoff zu beschaffen...", stimmte Sherlock zu.   
"Er wird sicher keine medizinische Hilfe wollen", vermutete ich. "Aber falls doch, stehe ich natürlich zur Verfügung..."  
  
Überrascht sah Sherlock auf.  
  
"Du willst ihn nicht verhaften - so ist es doch? Du willst mehr über seine Situation wissen, ihm Unterstützung anbieten... Im günstigsten Fall wird er annehmen, eventuell dir seinen Dealer ausliefern, oder sich deinen Leuten anschließen - oder, wenn er es im Moment noch nicht einsieht, wenn der Leidensdruck noch nicht groß genug ist, wirst du ihm einfach nur sagen, wo er hingehen kann, wenn es einmal so weit ist..."  
  
Jetzt starrte mich Sherlock fassungslos an.  
Und mit verdächtig schimmernden Augen.  
Er schluckte heftig. Es war eher schon ein Würgen.  
  
"Woher...?" ächzte er.  
"Das war doch nicht schwer...", lächelte ich.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und wirkte richtig hilflos.  
  
"Nein, Sherlock! Das ist für mich völlig in Ordnung! Ich werde dir nicht dazwischen funken, wenn es nich absolut NOT-wendig ist - im eigentlichen Wortsinne!" versicherte ich. "Vertrau mir!"  
  
"Das tue ich", flüsterte er. Doch er stand noch immer an derselben Stelle, sah zu Boden und atmete heftiger als gewöhnlich.  
  
"Das...das ist einmal meine Masche gewesen, weißt du? Wenn sie mich mal doch erwischt haben. Ich hab' sie natürlich immer wieder variiert und verfeinert - so bin ich einige Male damit durchgekommen..."  
  
Ich musste echt lachen!  
  
"Oh, ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen! Du Schauspieler!" rief ich. Dann fuhr ich leiser und ernsthaft fort: "Okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Solange du die Situation im Griff hast, werde ich nichts unternehmen, was ihn in Gefahr bringt. Und damit meine ich natürlich auch, dass ich nicht die Polizei rufen werde."  
Er seufzte: "Danke, John...Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es verstehen würdest..."  
"Ehm, da kommt ein Taxi!" beendete ich hastig die Konversation - die so mitten auf der Straße wirklich nichts verloren hatte. Auch Sherlock begrüßte diesen willkommenen Anlass, das Gespräch abzubrechen.  
  
Bald darauf, als wir im Fond des Taxis saßen, erklärte mein Freund in ungewohntem Plauderton: "Übrigens werden wir an meinem alten Domizil vorbei kommen. War damals vor zehn Jahren schon eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Bude, aber jetzt soll sie leerstehen. Kein Geld für die Renovierung... Da - siehst du? Der vierstöckige Kasten mit den vielen kaputten Scheiben... zweiter Stock, die beiden Fenster ganz links, das war es. Ich war damals froh, als ich mir endlich was besseres leisten konnte..."  
"Das glaub' ich..., sieht wirklich nicht einladend aus", stimmte ich zu. "Da, hast du dich ja enorm verbessert!"  
Ein paar Ecken weiter stiegen wir aus. Sherlock zahlte und wir gingen in das nächste Restaurant - jedoch nur, bis das Taxi außer Sichtweite war, dann machten wir uns erneut auf. "Du hast den Vibrationsalarm eingestellt? - Gut. - Dann tu' so als telefoniertest du und halte dich bereit."  
  
Damit trennten sich unsere Wege.  
  
Trotz allem war ich nervös. Ich näherte mich der Bruchbude, als suchte ich etwas Abstand zu dem Verkehrslärm, der mich beim Telefonieren störte.  
"...Ehm, warte mal, ich versteh' dich so schlecht. Ist so laut hier, Moment...", erklärte ich meinem Nokia. "So. Also, wie gesagt: Computervirus. Ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit. Wenn du sie noch zwei, drei Tage vertrösten kannst - hm... Oh, war das die Türglocke?  - Ja, okay - ich warte..."  
  
Ich tat, als hätte mein Gesprächspartner unterbrechen müssen und wartete nun wirklich auf den Rückruf. Verstohlen sah ich zu dem Fenster hinüber, das mir Sherlock beschrieben hatte. Im Erdgeschoss gab es zwei kaputte Fenster - nur eines davon mit Brettern vernagelt...ich kalkulierte die Wege, die Treppen, wie lange ich brauchen würde, falls doch etwas schief lief...  
  
Dann brummte mein Nokia. Ich sagte 'Ja', ehe ich die Verbindung herstellte - nur für den Fall, dass mich jemand beobachtete.  
Da war zuerst nur ein leises, gedämpftes Rascheln.  
  
Ich wartete...  
  
"Hey, Kumpel, wem bist du den vor die Faust gelaufen?" hörte ich Sherlock. Er klang fremd, aber das Timbre war dennoch unverkennbar.  
"Geht dich nix an!" fauchte eine junge Stimme gepresst zurück.  
"Nun, sei mal nich so kratzbürstig! Du bist neu hier..."  
"Nich so alt wie du, Opa!" konnterte er frech.  
  
Ich hielt mir vorsichtshalber den Mund zu. Wie Sherlock sich wohl zurecht gemacht hatte?!  
  
"Denkst du denn, du wirst nochmal so alt werden, wie ich es bin?  
Lebe schnell, stirb jung - oder wie das heißt, he...?" gab Sherlock ohne Spott zu bedenken. Es klang eher melancholisch.  
"Willste bloß dumm rumquatschen und mich nerven, oder haste 'n anständigen Vorschlag zu machen?" begann unser Junkie, doch dann wurde das Gemurmel noch leiser. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr, konnte gerade noch das Timbre ihrer Stimmen unterscheiden.  
  
Okay, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, solange sie sich leise unterhalten, hat er die Situation im Griff...  
   
"DU...?! DU warst das! Ihr habt mir gestern die Tour vermasselt! - Lass mich los, du Sau!" japste der Junge plötzlich überraschend laut.  
"Scht! Beruhige dich. Ich tu dir nichts, ich will bloß mit dir reden, okay!" zischte Sherlock und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Ich hab' nichts! Bitte...! Bitte, lassen Sie mich los!" flehte er keuchend.  
"Ist ja gut! Reg dich ab! Das mit den Bullen ist blöd gelaufen. Wir wollten dich gar nicht verpfeifen. - Okay. Ich lass dich los, wenn du mir verspricht, nicht wegzurennen. Du kämst eh' nicht weit. Nicht, wenn ich es nicht will, verstanden?"  
"Okay..., ich mach alles was Sie wollen - also wenn ich kann, aber erst brauch ich Stoff! Vorher! Ich bin fix und alle!" jammerte der Junge matt.  
"Das seh ich doch, Kleiner. Ich weiß, wie das ist. Aber glaub mir, für diesmal hast du das Schlimmste hinter dir. Machst das noch nich so lange, hab ich recht...?"  
  
Sherlocks Stimme war gerade noch so zu verstehen. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, wieviel Mitgefühl jetzt in diesem Klang lag...  
  
Dann folgte wieder eine Passage, wo ich nichts verstehen konnte und schließlich hörte ich den jungen Junkie leise schluchzen.  
"Ist gut, ist ja gut..." Sherlocks sanftes Brummen war kaum vernehmbar.  
  
Ich lauschte atemlos. Zu gerne hätte ich jedes Detail mitbekommen - andererseits fühlte ich mich wie eine Art Spanner, der gerade eine Beichte zu belauschen versuchte. Doch ich war einfach fasziniert und angerührt von dem, was ich da mitbekam.   
Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Streetworker! dachte ich. Ganz ohne Spott. Sherlock war seinem früheren Ich begegnet und es hatte ihn zutiefst schockiert - aber jetzt war er einfach...wundervoll und absolut erstaunlich!  
  
Leider verstand ich nichts mehr. Eine gefühlte kleine Ewigkeit lang nicht. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock ja auch einfach ein Taschentuch oder so vor das Mikro des iPhones geschoben, das er bestimmt in irgendeiner Tasche seiner Kleidung verborgen hatte... Eine weitere Stimme - oder eher zwei - kamen wohl noch dazu. Ich konnte nichts verstehen, aber es klang ruhig, beschwichtigend...  
"Überleg' es dir. - Klar, deine Eltern werden es nicht verstehen. Eltern verstehen doch nie etwas! Aber sie werden versuchen zu helfen. Naja...meistens, auch wenn das oft nicht so funktioniert... Aber wenn du das nicht willst, weißt du jetzt, an wen du dich wenden kannst, okay...?"  
  
Es dauerte noch ein paar Momente, dann hörte ich Schritte. Mit einem Mal wurden sie lauter.  
"John? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du alles mitbekommen hast, aber ich bin fertig hier. Links um die Ecke ist eine Bushaltestelle, warte dort auf mich, okay?"  
"Okay...", antwortete ich mit belegter Stimme und räusperte mich heftig.  
  
Nachdenklich kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte mich auf die Bank.  
Erinnerungen zuckten durch mein Gehirn. Die Homeless Network-Morde, mein Kopfkino zu Sherlocks Erzählungen über seine Drogenkarriere, über sich und Mag...  
Es ging mich letztlich nichts an, was die beiden eben miteinander besprochen hatten, aber ich hoffte schon um Sherlocks willen, dass wir bezüglich dieses Jungen nicht irgendwann eine böse Überraschung erleben würden...  
  
"Lunch?" fragte Sherlock plötzlich neben mir. "Der Laden von vorhin soll recht passabel sein..."  
"Ist mir recht...", sagte ich und stand auf. "Schade, dass ich deine Kostümierung nicht sehen konnte", wisperte ich ihm zu.  
"Vielleicht ein andermal", stellte Sherlock mit leichtem Schmunzeln in Aussicht.  
"Bist du zufrieden mit dem Ausgang deiner Verhandlungen?" fragte ich.   
  
Eigentlich hätte ich gerne gesagt: Ich bin stolz auf dich, du warst großartig - oder so etwas - doch es hätte wohl irgendwie gönnerhaft geklungen. Jedenfalls brachte ich es nicht fertig, weil ich zu unsicher war, ob er es richtig auffassen würde.  
  
"Es wäre verfrüht, von einem Ausgang zu sprechen. Aber ich denke, wir sind auf einem guten Weg...Du hast also nicht alles verstehen können?" setzte er dann unschuldig hinzu.  
"Ich denke, dass nicht alles für meine Ohren bestimmt war. Und das würde kaum jemand besser verstehen als ein Arzt."  
"Dann ist es ja gut...", resümmierte er milde.  
"Eben...", schloss ich zufrieden.  
  
Als wir im Restaurant saßen, ließ Sherlock seinen Blick über die Speisekarte schweifen. Lustlos, wie mir schien.   
Schließlich fragte er: "Hast du schon gewählt?"  
"Tja, ich denke, ich nehme den gegrillten Wolfsbarsch im Gemüsebett", erwiderte ich.  
"Gute Wahl. Ich schließe mich an", stellte er fest und versank dann wieder in Schweigen.  
Ich wollte an diesem Ort kein Thema anschneiden, das in irgendeiner Weise heikel oder belastend sein konnte, und beobachtete stattdessen verstohlen einen Sechsertisch in unserer Nähe: Ein junges Paar und zwei ältere Paare - sie schienen sich vorsichtig aneinander heranzutasten, bemüht, nichts falsch zu machen, doch auch stirnrunzelnd-misstrauisch - so zumindest kam es mir vor und mir fiel dieser Typ wieder ein, den wir zwei Tage zuvor im Park gesehen hatten, den mit den verräterischen streifenförmigen Flecken an den Schienbeinen...   
Aber Sherlock machte keinerlei Anstalten, irgendwen zu deduzieren. Später filettierte er vorbildlich elegant seinen Fisch - stocherte aber anschließend mehr darin herum, als dass er ihn verspeiste.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte ich nun doch leise.  
"Aber ja...ich...bin nur müde...", murmelte er. Es klang ein wenig verlegen.  
Er sah wirklich etwas angegriffen aus. Die Erinnerungen, die ihn eingeholt hatten, setzten ihm wohl doch arg zu.  
Als ich fertig war, fragte er zuvorkommend, ob ich noch etwas bestellen wolle. Er klang nicht im Geringsten ungeduldig, aber ich konnte förmlich spüren, dass er nur noch nachhause wollte.  
"Nein, danke", antwortete ich nur.  
Sofort gab er dem Ober ein Zeichen und schob sein Besteck zusammen. Dieser kam umgehend zu uns herüber: "War alles zu Ihrer Zu- " Dann unterbrach er sich, setzte eine bestürzte Miene auf und fragte: "Sir, war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
"Nein. Alles Bestens. Machen Sie uns nur die Rechnung", beruhigte Sherlock ihn matt.  
  
Als wir bald darauf das Restaurant verließen, schien es mir, als sei er ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen. Im Taxi sagte er kein Wort, und hielt für eine ganze Weile die Augen geschlossen. Die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf nahm er deutlich langsamer als sonst.  
"Nimmst du auch einen Tee?" fragte ich.  
"Nein...ich...muss mich ausruhen...", stellte er mit leiser, stockender Stimme widerwillig fest und verschwand umgehend in seinem Zimmer. Da er die Tür hinter sich schloss, war für mich klar, dass ich ihn erst einmal in Ruhe lassen würde.  
Nachdenklich machte ich für mich alleine einen Becher Tee.  
  
Nun, ich wäre auch durcheinander und erschöpft, wenn ich mich plötzlich mit meiner Zeit in Afghanistan konfrontiert gesehen sähe. Vielleicht mit jemandem, der mich an besonders schlimme Erlebnisse erinnert...  
Sherlock mochte sich seinerzeit vielleicht nicht viel mit anderen Junkies abgegeben haben, so wie er auch sonst kaum so etwas wie Freundschaften schloss – aber war es nicht unausweichlich, dass es damals den ein oder anderen Drogentoten gegeben haben musste, den er doch näher gekannt hatte?!  
  
Du weißt, dass ich da bin, Sherlock, dachte ich.   
Du weißt doch, dass ich für dich da bin...?  
  
Ich beschäftigte mich mit meinem Laptop und ertappte mich von Zeit zu Zeit dabei, dass ich Richtung Schlafzimmer lauschte. Doch als alles ruhig blieb, begann ich mich mehr und mehr zu entspannen. Ich stolperte über ein Forum der Gattung „Wer weiß was?“, wo Laien irgendwelche medizinischen Fragen stellten, die leider zumeist von anderen Laien entsprechend laienhaft beantwortet wurden. Okay: Leidensgenossen oder deren Angehörige können schon wertvolle Tipps geben, aber diese zum Teil haarsträubenden Ferndiagnosen, die da wohl leichtsinnig aus purer Langeweile geäußert wurden, waren teilweise schon gefährlich. Ich knöpfte mir also einige der jüngeren Anfragen vor und beantwortete sie, soweit, das überhaupt möglich war, fragte nach weiteren alarmierenden Symptomen und riet umgehend einen Arzt aufzusuchen und so weiter. Außerdem schien ich einigen der Möchtegernheiler ein paar geharnischte Kritiken, dass das gefährlich sei, was sie da trieben. Schließlich war durchaus denkbar, dass aufgrund solcher Ratschläge jemand nicht zum Arzt ging, bei dem es gerade noch wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, oder andere – bestätigt in der Befürchtung, Krebs, Alzheimer, MS oder was auch immer zu haben, in Depressionen verfielen und sich im Extremfall vielleicht sogar umbrachten!  
  
„Du schreibst doch darüber wohl keinen Blogeintrag?!“ hörte ich plötzlich Sherlock fragen.  
  
Ich war so vertieft gewesen, dass ich nun zusammenzuckte, wie er so plötzlich hinter meinem Sessel stand.  
  
„Sh-! Sherlock?! Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. – Hier, sieh her: Ich schlage nur die Zeit tot...naja, ein wenig sinnvoller ist es schon...“  
  
Sherlock beugte sich zu mir herunter, sein Kopf über meiner rechten Schulter und las halblaut in mein Ohr:   
„bridgetjones77: Jetzt habe ich mich vor sechs Wochen endlich aufgerafft, zu joggen. Anfangs war es sogar richtig gut! Aber seit über einer Woche tun mir die Fersen weh, manchmal ist es kaum zum Aushalten! Ich kann vor Schmerzen kaum Auftreten und hab gerade ziemlich hohe Pumps an – naja für meine Verhältnisse – das macht es ein bisschen erträglicher...! Was ist das bloß?! -   
DrAllwissend3000 @bridgetjones77: Du hast bestimmt Knochenkrebs! Sport ist gesund.  
RealPhysician74** @bridgetjones77: Sie machen vor dem Laufen keine – oder zu wenig – Dehnungsübungen. Ihre Wadenmuskeln und Achillessehnen sind nicht ausreichend gedehnt worden und deshalb entwickeln Sie einen Fersensporn. Das ist nicht gefährlich, aber sehr lästig und bei Entzündungen mitunter äußerst schmerzhaft – und leider oft auch langwierig. Hier finden Sie Hilfe – und meiden Sie künftig Seiten wie diese: Hier tummeln sich zu viele ahnungslose Klugscheißer!!!  
@DrAllwissend3000: Suchen Sie einen Psychiater auf und verschrecken Sie Ihre Mitmenschen nicht so. Haben Sie wirklich nichts besseres zu tun?!...“         
  
Sherlock kicherte leise sein tiefes, kehliges Lachen.   
  
„Das ist gut. Vielleicht sollte ich sowas auch mal versuchen...“  
  
„Na, klar!“ stimmte ich zu. „Such dir ein Gebiet, das dir wichtig genug ist, und du kannst dich zumindest für einige Zeit von deiner Langeweile ablenken!“  
Er setzte sich mir gegenüber – noch in Oberhemd, Anzughose und Socken, darüber den roten Morgenmantel, die Locken auf der linken Seite etwas plattgedrückt. Er sah noch recht verschlafen aus, aber auch ungewöhnlich entspannt.  
  
„Geht's dir besser? Du sahst vorhin schon ein wenig erschöpft aus...“, fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
„Ah..., der richtige Gebrauch von eigentlich klaren Vokabeln wäre auch so ein schier unerschöpfliches Thema für eine solche Aktivität!“ stöhnte er theatralisch. „Ich meine, man kann nicht 'etwas' oder 'ein wenig' erschöpft sein – das ist ein Widerspruch in sich! Eine 'erschöpfte' Batterie kann ein Gerät nicht mehr antreiben, sie schwächelt nicht bloß, sondern, das Gerät funktioniert dann nicht mehr. Ebenso kann nicht etwas wesentlich schneller oder wesentlich besser sein, weil wesentlich meint, dass es das Wesen, die Seinsweise betrifft, die Qualität also und nicht die Quantität. Es kann also etwas wesentlich anders sein, aber wesentlich eignet sich nicht für Komparative!“  
  
Ich grinste. „Also schön: Die Kapazität deiner Akkus schien mir suboptimal zu sein. Konntest du sie inzwischen ausreichend aufladen?“  
  
„Ah! Siehst du! Du kannst doch, wenn du dir etwas Mühe gibst!“ schmunzelte Sherlock triumphierend.    
  
„Ich hab' eben einen brillanten Lehrer!“ konterte ich gut gelaunt.  
  
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * englisch für 'vom Regen in die Traufe' - ich habe es nicht nur gewählt, weil es gefährlicher klingt, sondern auch, weil es in The Hobbit I vorkommt (Im Buch ist es sogar eine Kapitelüberschrift).
> 
>  
> 
> ** Laut einem Zeitungsartikel aus dem Sommer ist John 37 – dem Blog zufolge müsste es 2011 sein – davon bin ich bisher ausgegangen – den Filmen nach ist es wohl eher 2010 – und die Monate stimmen auch nicht miteinander überein! – Staffel 3 und die neuen Blogeinträge machen das nicht gerade besser sondern stiften noch größere Verwirrung!!! Aber bis auf weiteres bleibe ich dabei.  
> Dann kommen wir also für John auf das Geburtsjahr 1974. Daher der Nick 'Richtiger Arzt74'.


	132. Blauer Montag

  
  
  
Sherlocks Handy klingelte in seiner Hosentasche und er kramte es hervor, während er sich in seinen Sessel kauerte.  
"Benson?" fragte ich. Es war fast sieben Uhr abends – und wenn man davon ausging, dass unser Raubopfer morgen wieder arbeiten musste, war es logisch, anzunehmen, dass er nun wieder bei sich zuhause eintreffen würde.  
"Yep!“ bestätigte er nach einem Blick aufs Display. „Sherlock Holmes?" Er nahm das Gespräch an – und hielt dann gleich das iPhone fast zwei Fuß von seinem Ohr weg. Dabei verzog er gequält das Gesicht, denn aus dem Telefon kam eine bestürzte und fassungslose Kaskade von Entschuldigungen und Danksagungen.  
Ich musste grinsen, denn mein Freund gab ein wirklich ulkiges Bild ab.  
"Erst nachdenken – dann anrufen!" knurrte er leise – mehr zu mir als zu Benson.  
Ich stand auf, um mich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Sollte Sherlock das mal alleine klären, schließlich hatte er den Finderlohn ausgelegt und wer weiß, ob ich ohne ihn überhaupt etwas von dem Raub mitbekommen hätte.   
  
"Er hat es sogar zugegeben", sagte Sherlock, als er kurz darauf in die Küche kam. "Er hat mit seinem Kumpel einige Nachtclubs und so abklappern wollen und das haben sie dann auch getan. Dadurch dass er keinen Penny bezahlen musste, hat er letztlich bestimmt mindestens 250 Pfund gespart, wie er meint. Und er besteht darauf, uns diesen Betrag zukommen zu lassen. Das ist natürlich eine Milchmädchenrechnung, wie sie im Buche steht, denn der nächste gemeinsame Abend wird dann doch sicher auf ihn gehen.... Und du willst wohl verhindern, dass uns heute Abend wieder etwas vergleichbares passiert, hm?"  
"Du denkst, dass wir nur deshalb zuhause essen? Es ist...einfach entspannter. In einem Restaurant sollte man nicht über Verbrechen reden, das macht die Leute nur misstrauisch und nervös. Außerdem gießt es in Strömen – falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast... Und du kannst weitere Aprikosen vertilgen!"  
"Das ist ein Argument!" stimmte Sherlock zu.  
"Dann nimm sie doch schon mal aus dem Kühlschrank..."  
  
  
Doch Sherlock verlor an diesem Abend kein Wort mehr über sein Gespräch mit dem jungen Räuber, obwohl ihn das zweifellos noch beschäftigte. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie sein familiärer Hintergrund beschaffen war, welche Drogen er im Einzelnen konsumierte und wer ihn eigentlich verprügelt hatte, aber Sherlock hatte beschlossen, den jungen Mann selbst entscheiden zu lassen, ob er so weitermachen wollte oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nur zu gut wusste, dass es wenn überhaupt nur so funktionierte, ohne äußeren Druck – auch wenn es riskant war. Hätte er dringenden Handlungsbedarf gesehen, wäre er eingeschritten. Ich war jedenfalls sehr froh darüber, wie er sich diesem Jungen gegenüber verhalten hatte und fast noch mehr, dass er mich eingeweiht hatte.  
  
Für normale Menschen mochte diese letzte Woche seit dem Fall der Tilly Briggs nicht gerade nach Ferien ausgesehen haben, doch für unsere Begriffe war sie schon ruhig verlaufen. Wir hatten nach Sherlocks lebensgefährlichem Alleingang eine heftige Krise beizulegen gehabt, uns mit Albträumen und Flashbacks herumgeschlagen – aber ansonsten nur einen Tatort besichtigt, einen Räuber verfolgt, ein ermordetes Eichhörnchen obduziert und einige Fälle abgelehnt.    
Bei so viel Müßiggang stellte sich allmählich auch Entspannung ein und die lang unterdrückte Müdigkeit wagte sich heraus. Nicht nur bei mir, auch bei Sherlock. Jedenfalls gingen wir auch an diesem Abend so früh zu Bett, dass man es kaum zugeben kann, weil es schon peinlich wirkt.  
       
  
"Verpiss dich, Mycroft! Dassis mein Leben – MEINS! Kapiert?" knurrte Sherlock leise, aber doch sehr feindselig im Schlaf. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir und sein linker Arm vollführte eine fahrige abwehrende Geste in Richtung Tür.  
Hm. Von dieser Warte aus hatte ich die Geschichte noch gar nicht betrachtet: Sherlock war heute quasi in Mycrofts Position geraten. Aber er hatte es wohl geschickter angestellt als dieser.  
  
"Du verstehst mich nicht. Das habt ihr nie!" beklagte er sich bitter.  
Ihr? Seine – oder besser gesagt: ihre – ...Eltern...? Adoptiveltern? Pflegeeltern? Oder gab es noch mehr große Geschwister als nur Mycroft...?   
Mycroft hatte sich jedenfalls, seit ich ihn kannte, immer so aufgeführt, als sei er Sherlocks ganze Familie. So als sei er irgendwann Sherlocks Vormund geworden – und habe das niemals abgelegt.  
Aber so wie der Mann, der hier neben mir schlief, seine Tage zubrachte, konnte ich das verstehen. Ich hatte gleich bei unserem ersten Fall gemerkt, dass Sherlock jemand war, auf den man aufpassen musste. So kompetent und wehrhaft er sein mochte, die Gefahren, in die er sich begab, waren dann oft doch ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn.   
  
"Zwangsneurotiker! Du hast bloß Angst vor dem Kontrollverlust, das ist alles!!" brummte Sherlock weiter. Inzwischen klang es gehässig. "Such dir wen anders zum Tyrannisieren!"  
Dann drehte er sich auf die linke Seite, rollte sich zusammen und wurde fast augenblicklich ruhig. Die missgünstig gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich zusehends im fahlen Schein vom Fenster her. Ich spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln meiner Gesichtsmuskulatur bemächtigte und grinste dem Schlafenden zu...   
Außer gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hörte ich von Sherlock in dieser Nacht nichts mehr.  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, hatte meinen Freund wohl schon die Langeweile aus dem Bett getrieben. Ich blieb noch ein, zwei Minuten liegen, ehe ich mich herzhaft gähnend aus den Federn arbeitete. Zunächst mal schlurfte ich durch die Küche, um nachzusehen, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Sherlock hockte noch im Schlafanzug mit seinem Laptop in seinem angestammten Sessel und tippte.  
"Morgen, Sherlock...schon ausgeschlafen?" nuschelte ich mit unterdrücktem Gähnen.  
"Schlafen ist langweilig. Wieso bleibst du nicht einfach liegen, wenn du noch so müde bist?"  
"Naja, ich will meinen Rhythmus nicht total durcheinander bringen... Was machst du?"  
"Versuche, mich zu beschäftigen. Zum Beispiel belehre ich gerade ein paar ignorante Hühner, dass die Göttliche Komödie von Dante Aligheri ist und nicht etwa von William Blake*!" knurrte er kopfschüttelnd.  
"Von ...Blake?!" stutzte ich. "Wie kommen die denn nur auf – ? – ah, natürlich: Er hat sie illustriert! Daher die Verwechslung! Trotzdem! So etwas weiß man doch!“  
  
Wieso hat Sherlock das eigentlich nicht gelöscht? ging es mir dann durch den Kopf, doch das wollte ich lieber nicht aussprechen... Also redete ich weiter:  
  
„Und dann liegen auch noch 500 Jahre dazwischen! – Ich wette du magst die Hölle und das Fegefeuer wegen der Verbrechen", neckte ich ihn.  
"Es ist zweifellos ein literarischen Meisterwerk – aber er schildert alle Fälle nur aus einem persönlichen und geradezu krankhaft emotionalen Standpunkt mit Verachtung oder Mitleid für die Seelen der Verurteilten und hat nicht die leiseste Ahnung, worauf es bei ihren Vergehen wirklich ankommt! Ich würde ihm nicht erlaubt haben, über meine Arbeit zu bloggen!" verkündete er ernsthaft.  
"Dante?" platzte ich lachend heraus. "Du ziehst mich Dante Aligheri vor?"  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du bist das kleinere Übel. Als Blogger!" knurrte er.  
"Schon gut...", antwortete ich immer noch kichernd. "Was magst du zum Frühstück?"  
"Nur Kaffee. Du bestehst dann ja doch auf Lunch...", brummte er.  
Das stimmte allerdings – und es war schon halbzehn durch.  
Eine Dreiviertelstunde später klingelte Sherlocks Handy. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und sah mich dann unbehaglich an: "Lestrade..."  
"Na, rangehen musst du schon. Sonst denkt er noch, du steckst in Schwierigkeiten..."  
Er seufzte abgrundtief und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
"Was gibt es denn, Lestrade?   
...hm, ja, habe ich gelesen. Also wurde sie tot aufgefunden. Beschreiben Sie mir die Umstände...  
Nein, ich werde nicht kommen....  
– ohne Schuhe?   
– sauber? Lestrade! Dann haben Sie ja mal das entscheidende Indiz selbst beobachtet!!! Gratuliere!"  
Es klang äußerst herablassend.  
"Was soll das heißen: Sie wissen nicht, was sie daraus machen sollen? Es war der Ehemann.   
Aber natürlich war er's!  
Es ist doch klar, er musste sie aus dem Haus tragen!" Sherlocks Stimme troff vor Verachtung für soviel Ignoranz. Armer Greg, dachte ich seufzend.  
"Sie werden ihn schon weichklopfen..."  
Dann rollte er nochmals die Augen.  
"Ija. Ich werde es ausrichten!" versicherte er überdeutlich und sah mich an, dann legte er auf. "Ich soll dich grüßen", erklärte er genervt..  
"Was war denn?"  
"Ach so ein Kerl hat seine Frau vermisst gemeldet, angeblich sei sie gegen Abend noch einkaufen gefahren – Donnerstag oder Freitag – und nun liegt sie in einer verrufenen Gegend im Kofferraum ihres eigenen Autos – ohne Schuhe aber mit ganz sauberen Socken, in eine Tagesdecke aus ihrer Wohnung gewickelt. Es war ihr Mann. Total stümperhaft! Dass er mich deshalb überhaupt anruft...!"  
"Naja, vielleicht wollte er dir eine Freude machen..."  
Sherlock schnaubte abfällig. Doch dann hielt er inne. "Moment... Er hat von unserer Inhaftierung Wind bekommen, das wird's sein...oder die Kollegen von Freitagabend sind nicht alle so strunzdumm und versuchen jetzt, über Lestrade herauszubekommen, ob ich mehr weiß, als ich gesagt habe..."  
"Denkst du, dazu würde er sich hergeben?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Zum Schein... Um mir auf den Zahn zu fühlen, ob ich....mich dem Drogenmilieu annähern will..."  
Er zog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, so dass ich mich genötigt sah zu erwähnen: „Naja, er macht sich Sorgen...er ahnt, dass du neulich an der Sache auf Woods Schrottplatz beteiligt warst...“  
„Erinnere mich lieber nicht daran...“  
"Und die uns festgenommen haben, wissen jetzt, dass du Detektiv bist und rechnen deshalb damit, dass du die Sache weiter verfolgen wirst..."  
"Normale Privatdetektive würden das ohne zahlungskräftigen Klienten nicht tun", korrigierte er mich.  
"Hm, auch wieder wahr...  
  
   
Es war kurz nach zwölf, als ich mich gerade zu einer Idee für den Lunch durchzuringen versuchte – Sherlock zu fragen, worauf er Lust habe, war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen gewesen, als es klopfte und ein vertrautes "Huhuu!" erklang.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs Hudson!" rief ich.  
"Hallo, Ihr beiden – ah, da komme ich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig! Machen Sie mir doch die Freude und kommen Sie zum Lunch herunter. In einer halben Stunde, ja?"  
Sie verschwand, als dulde sie keine Widerrede. Wir sahen einander an. "Ob sie etwas im Schilde führt?" fragte ich ratlos. "Ich meine, sie schien nicht mit Barrett zu rechnen, als wir das letzte Mal bei ihr zum Lunch waren, dafür hat es ja auch einen konkreten Anlass gegeben. Aber das ist doch ...seltsam, oder?"  
"Irgendwie schon, ja...", stimmte Sherlock grübelnd zu.   
  
Abgesehen davon, dass Mrs Hudson uns zum nächsten Samstagsbrunch einlud, was nicht nur Sherlock mit den Augen rollen ließ – mich brachte es auch beinahe dazu, erzählte sie allerlei langweiligen Klatsch und Tratsch und dass Mrs Turners PC einen Virus hätte. Sie schien ein wenig enttäuscht, als wir ihr keinen neuen Krimi schildern konnten, stellte aber rasch fest, dass wir ja wirklich mal etwas Ruhe vertragen konnten. Sherlock sagte nicht viel, langte aber ungewohnt bei dem chinesischen Gericht zu, dass unsere Vermieterin da ausprobiert hatte: Knusprig gebratenes Schweinefleisch mit Wokgemüse, Reis und Sojasoße. Nicht so ihre übliche Küche, aber sehr gelungen.  
Und dann kapierte ich es: Geschmacksverstärker! Sie versuchte, Sherlock mit Natriumglutamat auszutricksen – und es schien zu funktionieren! Das war es also! Ich bemühte mich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Solange sie uns keine Haschkekse buk, war es ja okay... Wieso war ich da eigentlich nicht längst selbst drauf gekommen!? Der Gedanke, ihn zu betäuben, war mir schon gekommen, wenn er mal wieder tagelang nicht geschlafen hatte, dochbisher hatte ich es nie heimlich gemacht, aber das?! Ob es insgesamt etwas bringen würde, war noch die Frage, aber den Versuch war's wert!  
  
Als wir beim Espresso angelangt waren, fragte Sherlock:  
"Übrigens: Neulich war in der Zeitung von einem alten Fabrikgebäude am Ropemaker Place die Rede. Ist es das, was ich denke? Eine alte Seilerei? Oder was könnte es noch sein?"  
"Hm..., ich weiß nicht. Diese Adresse ist natürlich längst zu kostspielig für Fabriken... Aber warten Sie mal...ich habe da ein Buch über Londons Industrie und Manufakturen im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert oder so. Ich überlege nur, wo... Ich gehe gleich mal nachsehen..."  
  
Sie stand auf und verschwand.  
  
"Dieser Einbruch?" fragte ich. "Was ist damit?"  
"Ich will nur wissen, was dort zu finden gewesen sein könnte. Sonst nichts", wiegelte er ab.  
"Schon okay, ich hab ja nichts dagegen", versicherte ich. „Tja... sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie uns mit einem Klienten zusammenbringen wollen“, setzte ich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hinzu.“ Ich wusste zwar inzwischen, weshalb sie uns eingeladen hatte, aber Sherlock schien noch nicht dahinter gekommen zu sein. „Vielleicht wirklich nichts als eine spontane Eingebung...“, sagte ich nachdenklich und verdrängte diebische Freude über meinen kleinen Wissensvorsprung, um mich nur ja nicht zu verraten.  
„Tja..., sieht so aus. Wer begreift schon, was in so alten Schachteln vorgeht...?“ brummte er.  
„Sherlock!“ mahnte ich.  
„Ehm..., gehen wir noch einkaufen? Die Aprikosen sind alle...“  
„Aprikosen sind die neue Milch, ja?“ witzelte ich.  
„W-was?“ fragte Sherlock irritiert.  
„Nichts nur...so ein Mode-Gefasel...“, winkte ich ab. „Also wenn ein Trend den anderen ablöst – völlig unwichtig...“  
  
Schritte kündigten Mrs Hudson an.  
  
„Hier hab' ich es! Wenn es in dem alten Wälzer nicht drinsteht, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber es trifft sich gut, dass Sie gefragt haben, mein Junge: Ich hab da immer noch diesen letzten Umzugskarton von Ihnen herumstehen – seien Sie doch so gut und befreien mich davon, ja? Sie haben schließlich mehr Platz als ich. Und die Sachen auszupacken, ist sicher ein gutes Mittel gegen Langeweile, könnt' ich mir vorstellen...“  
  
  
So kam es, dass wir mit einem ledergebundenen Wälzer und einem Karton abzogen.   
„Wohin damit?“ fragte ich, als wir den ersten Stock erreicht hatten. „Ehm...Schlafzimmer.“  
„Okay.“  
Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Sherlock hatte wahrscheinlich nur deshalb mit angepackt, weil Mrs Hudson unseren Rückzug beobachtete. Er lief hinter mir her, hielt den Karton an einem der beiden Grifflöcher und versuchte gleichzeitig in dem alten Buch zu lesen, indem er es auf dem Karton abgelegt hatte, und mit der freien Hand darin blätterte. Zumindest konnte nur ein kleinerer Teil des Inhalts aus Büchern bestehen. Die Kiste war nicht allzu schwer.  
Ich schlängelte mich also durch die Küche, indem ich den Karton quasi hinter mir her zog, Sherlock buchstäblich im Schlepptau.  
Kaum, dass ich am Fußende des Bettes angelangt war, ließ er den Karton los und  setzte sich auf sein Bett, in die Lektüre vertieft.  
  
„Ehm, soll der hier stehen bleiben?“ fragte ich. Es war eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage, denn wir wären bei einem nächtlichen Gang ins Bad oder den Rest der Wohnung darüber gestolpert.  
  
„Na, fang halt an, auszupacken...“, brummte mein Mitbewohner.  
  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung wie: 'Ich glaube, Mrs Hudson meinte deine Langeweile, nicht meine.' Und schließlich – warum nicht? Was waren wohl die letzten Dinge, die Sherlock noch nicht ausgepackt hatte? Mir kam unser Besichtigungstermin in den Sinn...  
  
     Doch, könnte ganz nett werden,...ja, wirklich sehr nett...

_Ja... Ja, genau das dachte ich auch, ganz genau,_

    ...wenn der ganze Müll hier raus ist, könnte das – 

_...also bin ich gleich eingezogen!_

    Ou...! Das gehört also alles...?  
  
Tja, damals war ich taktlos gewesen – aber Sherlock hatte verlegen reagiert und angefangen aufzuräumen – ich hatte bloß noch nicht ahnen können, WIE untypisch das wirklich gewesen war! Er hatte wirklich gewollt, dass es klappen würde, dass ich bei ihm einzog! Okay: Der Wohnung wegen, klar! Doch ein Stück weit eben auch, weil niemand sonst als Mitbewohner in Frage kam...!  
...danke, Mike...! dachte ich mal wieder.  
  
Ich löste die beiden Laschen voneinander. Zeitungspapier – um viele Gegenstände gewickelt und in Leerräume geknüllt - sah mir entgegen. Da blieb mein Blick direkt unter dem Datum 6. März 2007 an einem kleinen Artikel hängen: "Britische Soldaten tot. – (Lashkar Gah, Helmand, Afghanistan) Zwei britische Soldaten wurden am 4. März in der afghanischen Provinz Helmand im Gefecht zwischen ihrer ISAF-Einheit und einer Gruppe der Taliban getötet**", lautete die kurze Notiz. Ich war damals noch nicht dort gewesen, doch ich hatte mich bereits gemeldet und wurde auf einen Einsatz in Afghanistan vorbereitet. Noch am gleichen Tag hatte ich erfahren müssen, dass ich einen der beiden Gefallenen gekannt hatte. Und plötzlich fühlte sich die bevorstehende Mission irgendwie persönlich und bedrohlich an. Es war erschreckend und seltsam gewesen, mit einem Mal so zu empfinden, denn mir war doch auch zuvor schon klar gewesen, dass es gefährlich sein würde, doch irgendwie wohl doch nur in der Theorie, nur verstandesmäßig. Ganz schön naiv!  
"John?" fragte Sherlock – gerade in dem Moment, als ich mich fragte, ob ich mir irgendetwas hatte anmerken lassen – ein kurzes Augenaufreißen etwa oder ein leichtes Schaudern?  
"Oh...", murmelte er.   
"Schon okay..." Nur ein Flüstern kam aus meine Kehle. Ich räusperte mich verlegen. "Hast wohl in der Montague Street nicht so viel Platz gehabt, hm...?"  
"Stimmt. Ich habe viele Kartons dort gar nicht ausgepackt... Es war...einfach nicht die richtige Wohnung... Auch diesen hier, wie du an den Erscheinungsdaten der Zeitungen sehen kannst", gab er zu. Er sah mich an. "Damals hatte Afghanistan noch keinerlei Bedeutung für mich. Auf einer Landkarte ohne politische Angaben, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal sagen können, wo es liegt...", erklärte er und ich las zwischen den Zeilen sein Bedauern.  
"Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es den Namen Sherlock überhaupt gibt", erwiderte ich lächelnd.  
Er lächelte ungewohnt scheu zurück, räusperte sich ebenfalls und murmelte: "Ehm, lass den Kram einfach stehen, ich kümmere mich gleich drum..."  
"Nein. Schon gut. Ich bin neugierig". grinste ich und griff nach dem erst besten Teil und begann, ihn vorsichtig auszuwickeln – dann merkte ich, dass es zwei Stücke waren: Ein Set Salz- und Pfefferstreuer.  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht helfen..., die Form erinnert mich an Nagellackflacons, die eine meiner Ex-Freundinnen hatte...“, stellte ich fest. „Die Marke heißt, glaube ich, Manhattan...“   
  
„Mit dem Pfeffer habe ich damals den Täter außer Gefecht gesetzt...“, erklärte Sherlock cool. „Naja...ich hab ihn ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert und ihn dann überwältigt... Ähnliche Geschichte wie mit dem Spiegel...“   
  
„Oh. Dann sollten diese Reliquien doch bei unseren Donnerstagsdinners zum Einsatz kommen, oder?“ nahm ich den Faden auf.  
  
„Schöne Idee...“, grinste Sherlock erleichtert.  
  
Der nächste Gegenstand war ein wenig elastisch, nicht direkt weich, aber jedenfalls nichts hartes, starres... Ein orientalisch anmutender Pantoffel kam zum Vorschein.  
"Ach, da ist das Ding!" kicherte Sherlock.   
"Heißt das, du hast nur einen?" fragte ich.  
"Ja. Ich hab' mal im Studentenwohnheim geholfen, eine Abstellkammer zu entrümpeln. Dabei kam der hier zum Vorschein. Ich habe dann meine Zigaretten darin versteckt..."  
"Oh, das hört sich nicht gerade hygienisch an..."  
"Kann nicht so schlimm sein, schließlich bin ich damals an keinerlei exotischen Seuchen erkrankt..."  
"Wie beruhigend!"  
"Tatsächlich hatte ich in Isfahan überlegt, nach so einem – naja, nach einem Paar zu suchen..."  
  
Ich wickelte ein weiteres Objekt aus. Es war aus Metall, schien aus dünnen unterschiedlich langen, silbrigen Stäbchen zusammengesetzt zu sein – mit vielen großen Löchern dazwischen, ohne erkennbares System, sehr filigran und gleichzeitig – ich kann es nicht anders sagen: störrisch!  
  
„Was ist das...? Ein Helm für Verschwörungstheoretiker, um sich vor außerirdischen Funkwellen abzuschirmen, die unsere Gehirnströme scannen sollen?!“ fragte ich ironisch.  
  
Sherlock sah mich genervt an. Fast als wäre ich Anderson.  
  
„Es ist eine Obstschale“, klärte er mich auf. Als sei das ganz offensichtlich!  
  
„Oh. Tatsächlich? Sie eignet sich aber nur für...hm... stabiles, großes Obst, mit dickerer Schale...alles andere fällt durch oder bekommt doch Druckstellen. Aprikosen, zum Beispiel... Hast du die mal einem Täter an den Kopf geworfen?“ mutmaßte ich.  
  
„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?! Es ist einfach eine Designer-Obstschale – aus rostfreiem Stahl... Sie...wurde mir mal, mit Äpfeln bestückt, ins Krankenhaus geschickt...“  
„Oh...,was ist dir passiert?“  
  
„Das ist deine Frage, John? Nicht, wer es war – und wieso?“ fragte Sherlock tadelnd – mal wieder ganz der Meister eines hoffnungslosen Lehrlings.  
  
Touché!   
  
„Tja..., das... ist der Arzt in mir, weißt du...“, entschuldigte ich mich hilflos.  
  
„Der die Redensart mit dem täglichen Apfel natürlich kennt...“  
  
„Natürlich...“  
  
„Sie...ist von Mycroft...“, gestand er ein wenig resigniert.  
  
„Was? Wirklich? Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich!“ platzte ich heraus. Mycroft war so durch und durch old fashioned, was seine Kleidung betraf: Der Dreiteiler, die Taschenuhr und der Schirm mit dem Bambusgriff...  
  
„Genau. Ich bin sicher, er hat sie weiter verschenkt...“  
  
„Naja... Sie...hat was...“, räumte ich ein.  
  
„Hm..., du könntest recht haben... Sie sichtbar aufzustellen, könnte mich daran erinnern, vor ihm auf der Hut zu sein...  
Einen Versuch wäre es wert...!“ sinnierte Sherlock.   
  
Dann war mein Gedanke an über einen Alien-Strahlenschutz-Helm doch nicht ganz so abwegig. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und setzt mir die Schale auf den Kopf.  
  
„Auf der Hut? Er will, dass du ein bisschen besser auf dich aufpasst – oder was vermutest du?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Aufpassen um jeden Preis und egal weshalb – das trifft es eher!“ raunzte er – konnte sich aber bei meinem Anblick ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.  
  
„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten... Ich weiß, es ist...kompliziert ...und Harry und ich sind altersmäßig kaum auseinander, das ist was anderes... Aber er macht sich Sorgen – okay, er übertreibt es! Aber... Nein, lassen wir das...“  
  
Nein: Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie Mycroft tickte! Da war seine Sorge um Sherlock – die ich verstehen konnte! – aber dann benutzte er ihn auch wieder für gefährliche Missionen! Wie passte das zusammen?!  
  
„Ja. Lass es besser. Du würdest es sowieso nie verstehen... Mach einfach weiter!“ befahl er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Kartons.  
Seufzend setzte ich den "Helm" wieder ab und holte ein flaches, Rechteckiges Etwas aus dem Karton. Ein gerahmtes Bild anscheinend. Ein Familienfoto am Ende?!  
Doch da wurde ich enttäuscht: Es war nur ein Kunstdruck einer Karte der Britischen Inseln aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Da waren noch ein paar Bücher und diverser Kleinkram – und zuunterst etwas Größeres, Längliches...   
  
Ein Degen und darunter eine kleine Messingplakette, beides auf eine Holzplatte montiert. Eine Auszeichnung für einen Fechtwettbewerb!   
"Du hast an der Uni gefochten?" staunte ich.   
"Naja, zuerst war ich in der Theatergruppe und als ich es dann mit einer Fechtchoreografie zu tun bekam, wollte ich das...perfektionieren. Ein eleganter, ästhetischer Sport. Leider selten bei meiner Arbeit verwendbar... Naja: Eigentlich noch nie bisher..."  
Er erhob sich, die Trophäe in den Händen, und hielt sie etwa in Kopfhöhe rechts neben das Fenster, das nach hinten rausging.  
"Kein schlechter Platz. Macht sich gut da", befand ich.   
Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er diese Auszeichnung nicht im Wohnzimmer aufhängen wollte - sie hätte schön über den Kamin gepasst – ebenso wie sein Judo-Zertifikat. Aber das war natürlich allein seine Entscheidung.  
"Borg dir Mrs Hudsons Werkzeugkasten", sagte er nur.   
Ich untersuchte sicherheitshalber noch den Rest Zeitungspapier in dem Karton, aber das war dann wohl wirklich alles.   
"Gut, dann bringe ich noch den Papiermüll runter", stellte ich fest.  
  
Als ich nach einem keinen Plausch mit Mrs Hudson später mit dem Werkzeugkasten wieder in Sherlocks Zimmer zurückkehrte, hatte er sich wieder in deren alten Wälzer vertieft. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln und in seinen Augen glaubte ich ein unternehmungslustiges Funkeln zu erkennen.  
"Hast du schon gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragte ich.  
Er sah mich an und grinste breit: "Volltreffer! Lestrade und Dimmock sollten die Augen offen halten: Ich wette, es gibt bald Neues vom Henker!"  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Über genau das bin ich mal bei COSMIQ gestolpert!
> 
> ** Authentische Meldung
> 
>  
> 
> Achtung! Vor allem der zweite Link enthält leichte Spoiler für Staffel 3...!  
> =============================================
> 
> http://www.sherlockology.com/props  
> http://www.sherlockology.com/news/2014/1/17/sherlockology-on-set-a-visit-to-221b-170114


	133. Einbruch... - ohne Bruch?

  
  
  
"Also, eine alte Seilerei – und dieser Henker?" fragte ich. "Ist es das, was ich denke?"  
"Jedenfalls wurden dort Galgenstricke produziert. Gebleichter Hanf, 13 Fuß lang, an einem Ende mit einem eingespleißten Messingauge."  
  
Er suchte in seinem Laptop herum und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Hm..., das Lesezeichen ist da. Daran liegt es nicht. Aber da war ein Foto. Ich bin sicher... - Wie auch immer, die Beschaffenheit der Galgenstricke und die Durchführung des Erhängens, wie etwa die Fallhöhe, wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer mehr optimiert."  
"Damit niemand langsam erstickt oder gleich der Kopf abgerissen wird", ergänzte ich.  
"Genau."   
Inzwischen hatte er mit seinem Handy eine Nummer gewählt, doch nun hielt er auf einmal inne.  
  
"John... Ist es in Ordnung für dich...?"  
  
"Hm?" Für einen Moment wusste ich überhaupt nicht, was er meinte: Unsere Ferien! "Oh, Gott, ja, natürlich!" versicherte ich lächelnd.  
  
Sherlock grinste – nicht nur zufrieden, sondern geradezu erleichtert – und drückte ein letztes Mal auf sein Smartphone und musste nicht lange warten.  
  
"Hallo, Lestrade. Irgendwelche neuen Morde an Kriminellen, die in das Schema des Henkers passen?"  
"Sie meinen den Pentonville-Schlitzer? Sie denken also immer noch – " Sherlock hatte laut gestellt, damit ich mithören konnte, doch nun fiel er Lestrade ins Wort.  
"Ich ziehe es vor, ihn den Henker zu nennen. Als solcher fühlt er sich. Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich nicht mit dem Einbruch in die alte königliche Seilerei befasst? Wer bearbeitet den Fall?"  
„Seilerei?!“  
„Am Ropemaker Place. Was dort hergestellt wurde, stand nicht in der Zeitung, aber ich habe es ermittelt."  
„Damit habe ich mich nicht auseinander gesetzt, ich hab genug zu tun mit dem, wofür ich zuständig bin! Da muss ich nachfragen – DONOVAN! – Aber, Sherlock, falls Sie an Exekutionsschlingen denken: Die wurden doch von Pentonville aus ins ganze Königreich geschickt..."  
"Die Registrierten, ja. Bei jeder anstehenden Hinrichtung gab es einen Probelauf mit einem der Masse des Delinquenten entsprechenden Gewicht, damit das Seil bereits gedehnt und dadurch stabiler wird, und sich nicht erst im Vollzug strafft."  
Wir hörten Lestrade etwas mit Sally besprechen, ich konnte ihre mürrische Stimme ausmachen, aber vor allem fiel die Bezeichnung "Freak".  
  
"Aber war die letzte Vollstreckung nicht schon ...'62 oder so?!" fragte Lestrade dann.   
"Schon. Aber per Gesetz abgeschafft wurde die Todesstrafe erst '69 und – "  
Ohne recht nachzudenken, unterbrach ich ihn: "In Nordirland war sie noch länger erlaubt – bis '73 glaube ich, aber sie wurde auch nicht mehr praktiziert; und für den Militärbeireich war sie noch viel länger in Kraft – bis 1998, obwohl auch da schon seit – ich denke '64 kein Gebrauch mehr davon gemacht wurde", fiel ich ein und konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln bei Sherlock registrieren, nachdem er Anfangs etwas empört zu sein schien.  
"Und wenn es einen Vertrag gab, ist womöglich noch jahrelang viel zu viel produziert worden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass jemand solche Stricke für das Ausland produziert haben könnte...", gab er nun noch zu bedenken, denn natürlich konnte er mir nicht das letzte Wort überlassen! "Also was, wenn da noch ein Vorrat lagerte? Eine letzte Charge?"  
"Sie denken also, er wird seine Opfer jetzt quasi stilecht erhängen? Hat er dann also irgendwo eine Falltür zur Verfügung? Oder den Schacht eines defekten Aufzugs? Ein Treppenhaus in einem leerstehenden Gebäude würde vielleicht auch gehen..."  
"Möglich... Aber ich bezweifle, dass er sie wirklich mit diesen Stricken erhängen wird. Denken Sie doch mal nach!"  
  
Lestrade schwieg etwas verschnupft.  
  
"Oh, natürlich", schaltete ich mich ein. "Die Hanfseile wären längst über ihr Haltbarkeitsdatum hinaus. Sogar welche von 1998. Selbst wenn sie optimal gelagert wurden."  
"Richtig. Nein, Lestrade, mit 'stilecht' sind Sie auf dem richtigen Weg."  
"Er will damit zeigen: Das ist kein Mord, sondern eine Hinrichtung", führte Lestrade den Gedanken aus – wieder ein wenig ermutigt, durch Sherlocks letzte Bemerkung.  
"Und was noch?"  
"Okay, verstehe: Diese speziellen Stricke sollen es amtlich und legitim machen. Er sagt uns, er sei der autorisierte Henker."  
"Jetzt haben Sie's", lobte Sherlock herablassend.  
"Danke, Sally... – Sherlock, ich höre gerade, es gab keine brauchbaren Einbruchsspuren. Aber es ist eine offene Kiste in einem Lagerraum entdeckt worden, die wohl gerade erst aufgebrochen worden ist."  
"Ich würde mich gerne selbst davon überzeugen, dass die Spuren unbrauchbar sind – falls das jetzt noch möglich ist, nachdem ein Rudel Idioten am Tatort war!" knurrte Sherlock abfällig.  
"Rudel ist übertrieben", verbesserte Lestrade beleidigt. "Der Einbruch wurde nicht gleich entdeckt und auch erst verzögert gemeldet, weil wohl kein Interesse bestand bzw. kein Handlungsbedarf gesehen wurde. Es schien, als sei dort nichts zu holen gewesen."  
"Dann ist inzwischen kostbare Zeit verstrichen", erklärte Sherlock sachlich. "Gehört das Gebäude denn noch der Krone? Oder ist es privatisiert?"  
"Das bekomme ich raus. Hm. Es ist ja noch eine ganze Weile hell... Wir treffen uns dort um 18.30. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Aber fangen Sie nicht ohne mich an!"  
"Moment noch: Passt irgendjemand ins Schema, der seit letzten Mittwoch freigelassen wurde? Ist jemand davon verschwunden?"  
"Ich werde versuchen, das bis heute Abend herauszubekommen."  
"Wurde überprüft, ob es Verbindungen zwischen den früheren Opfern gab? Verteidiger, Bewährungshelfer – irgendjemand in der Art? Was ist mit mutmaßlichen Schwerverbrechern, die seit es anfing, verschont geblieben sind?"  
"Das war Winthrops Fall. Und der gilt als abgeschlossen. Ich kann auch nicht alles einfach so nachsehen! Ich müsste erst Akteneinsicht beantragen. Und dazu müsste ich einen konkreten Anlass haben. Und NICHT-Opfer, gegen die wir nichts in der Hand haben – das ist erst recht schwierig!"  
„Alles Hinweise, die ich schon vor fünf Tagen gegeben habe!“ schimpfte Sherlock schnaubend und legte einfach auf.  
„Sh...! Sherlock! Ich versteh dich ja! Aber lass es nicht an Lestrade aus!“ ermahnte ich ihn sanft. „Wir werden da doch hingehen?“  
„Aber natürlich! Was denkst du denn?!“  
  
18:30. Bis dahin waren es noch fast zwei Stunden. Ich ging in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.  
  
"Hm. Also, was haben wir: Er ist groß und Rechtshänder. Und er trug ein grünes Oberteil, aber das hat er womöglich entsorgt, es ist sicher blutig geworden, hat Schmauchspuren am rechten Ärmel – er musste eine Linkshänderuhr loswerden... Hm..., sich vielleicht eine neue Uhr kaufen... Er wusste, wonach er suchen muss und wo. Vielleicht ist er schon älter. Ich meine, wissen junge Leute überhaupt, dass da ganz bestimmte Seile verwendet wurden? Dass es hierzulande gar keine Henkersknoten, wie man sie aus Western kennt, gegeben hat? Hm, und sein toter Komplize wollte mal zur Polizei...", überlegte ich und registrierte, dass mir Sherlock aufmerksam zusah.  
"Vergiss nicht die Hauptsache...", mahnte er - jedoch in ungewohnt freundlichem Ton.  
"Er erfährt irgendwie, dass Kriminelle auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden und versteht es, sie zu ködern... Das scheint mir der schwierigste Teil zu sein."  
"Sehr gut! Das ist aber zugleich auch der Schwachpunkt."  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Gelegenheit, John! Wer hat die Gelegenheit? Auf welche Weise beschafft er sich die Informationen? Wenn wir diese Frage beantwortet haben, dürfte sich der Kreis der Verdächtigen erheblich eingrenzen..."  
Er steckte leicht verärgert sein Handy ein. "Ich erreiche Dimmock nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er sowieso noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen."  
"Du vermutest also, dass er schon längst wieder zugeschlagen hat?" fragte ich.   
"Weshalb nicht? Wenn jemand frei kam, der seiner Ansicht nach hingerichtet werden sollte, und er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, warum sollte er zögern? Es sei denn, er muss warten, bis er wieder einen zuverlässigen Komplizen aufgetrieben hat. Aber vielleicht hat er nach dem Desaster vom letzten Mittwoch auch beschlossen, allein weiter zu machen... Wenn er seine Mission als dringend ansieht..."  
"Und die Leiche? Oder Leichen? Versteckt er sie?" fragte ich.   
"John: Wenn er den Aufwand mit den korrekten Stricken betreibt, will er doch, dass sie gefunden werden. Später zumindest."  
"Oh. Klar, natürlich! Vielleicht lagert er sie aber auch vorläufig irgendwo zwischen... Ich meine, bis er einen Komplizen hat – oder einfach einen Vorsprung..."  
"Möglich...", sinnierte Sherlock halb abwesend. „Ich muss diese Seilerei sehen, vielleicht ergibt sich dann ein ganz anderes Bild...“  
"Iss wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit – bevor es richtig los geht", riet ich und reichte ihm seinen Tee.  
Der Detektiv seufzte genervt.  
"Kekse!" ordnete er widerwillig an.  
Ich holte eine der Schachteln, die er selbst am Freitag in den Wagen gelegt hatte.  
  
Wir waren fast zehn Minuten zu früh vor Ort. Sherlock steuerte das gegenüberliegende Trottoir an.  
"6-8 Caledonian Road, The Brill. Besorg uns Kaffee", befahl er knapp.   
"Was? Jetzt?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Ja. Dann stehen wir hier nicht ganz so verdächtig herum. Geh schon."  
Ich gehorchte also. Als ich zurückkam, hatte Sherlock es sich auf einer Bank bequem gemacht und hatte sie ganz für sich alleine: Er saß in der Mitte und hatte die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet - das iPhone in der Rechten, doch nun rückte er ein Stück, um mir Platz zu machen.  
Diese Bank war doch eben noch voll besetzt gewesen! Wie hatte er die Leute nur vergrault?!  
Aber vielleicht wollte ich das gar nicht wirklich wissen...    
"Hier. Dimmock erreicht, inzwischen?" fragte ich Sherlock und gab ihm den Pappbecher.  
Der Detektiv nahm erst einen kleinen, dann einen großen Schluck Kaffee und kniff die Augen zusammen...   
Er scannte die Fassade des mindestens 200 Jahre alten Gebäudes mit den Augen, als verfüge er über einen heimlichen Röntgenblick.  
Nach dem großen Brand 1666 war Jahrzehnte lang geplant und gebaut worden - und dieses Gebäude war noch vor dem Industriezeitalter entstanden... Eines der Kellerfenster war mit Brettern verbarrikadiert. Aber sonst ließ sich nichts auffälliges erkennen.   
Nun, jedenfalls nicht für mich...!  
  
"Nein... Hab ihm getextet...", antwortete er leicht abwesend.  
  
Ich kramte in meinen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Mittwochnachmittag, an all das, was Sherlock von sich gegeben und was er den beiden DIs an Tipps gegeben hatte...  
...richtig: Und Tags drauf hatte er nochmals mit Dimmock telefoniert...  
Praktisch nichts davon konnte Sherlock selbst ermitteln! An so viele Personalakten und Interna würde man ihn doch nie heranlassen! Das musste doch frustrierend für ihn sein!  
Endlich hielt der silberne BMW neben uns.  
"Sorry. Ging nicht schneller!" entschuldigte sich Lestrade knapp, als er heraussprang.  
"Dafür sind Sie allein", verzieh ihm Sherlock großzügig.  
"Tja, Sherlock. Ich bin inzwischen den Bericht durchgegangen. Es ist völlig unklar, wie der Einbrecher hier herein kommen konnte. Aber in Frage kommende Insider haben Alibis - und auch gar keine Motive!"  
"Es wäre zu schön, wenn es wirklich so mysteriös wäre, Lestrade!" spottete Sherlock in übertrieben sehnsüchtigem Ton.  
"Hab' gehört, Sie beide wurden kürzlich verhaftet? Freitagabend? Ich hoffe, es hat sich alles aufgeklärt?" fragte Lestrade.  
"Alles bestens", versicherte Sherlock knapp. "Können wir?"  
Lestrades Blick streifte mich, als wolle er sagen: 'Wieso hab ich auch nicht gleich SIE gefragt, John?' Ich lächelte nur entschuldigend und zuckte leicht die Schultern.  
  
Lestrade zückte einen Schlüsselbund mit einem Registerschildchen der Asservatenkammer daran und schloss das schwere Eichentor auf.   
„Merkst du was, John?“ fragte Sherlock ein wenig triumphierend.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?“ fragte ich etwas unbehaglich. „Natürlich ist das Schloss nicht mehr von Siebzehnhundertund-Batsch!“  
„Um genau zu sein, ist es aus den Neunzigern – also: Des vorigen Jahrhunderts, meine ich selbstverständlich“, präzisierte der Detektiv spöttelnd.  
  
Schön. Ich war ja schon zufrieden, überhaupt gemerkt zu haben, worauf er raus wollen könnte!   
  
„Aber hier ist der Einbrecher doch sicher nicht hereingekommen. Das Schloss ist unversehrt und auch sonst keinerlei Spuren“, sagte Lestrade stirnrunzelnd.  
„Und? Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht behauptet!“ rechtfertigte sich Sherlock. „Aber dieses Schloss sagt uns, dass es hier in den Neunzigern durchaus noch etwas zu schützen gab. Wie steht es mit der Alarmanlage, Lestrade?“  
„Das ist so eine Sache...“  
„Probleme wegen mehrfachen, blinden Alarms? Eventuell wegen falsch eingestellter Kleintierunterdrückung?“  
„Herrgott, woher wissen Sie das?!“ fragte Lestrade und blieb verdattert stehen.   
„Nun gehen Sie schon weiter, Sie müssen doch die Anlage ausschalten...“, versetzte Sherlock. „Das Gebäude muss versichert sein und Versicherungen verlangen gewisse Standards. Natürlich kann man Menschen mit fast jedem x-beliebigen ausreichend beweglichen und stabilen und ausreichend länglichen Gegenstand erhängen – oder zumindest erdrosseln. Aber diese Stricke waren Regierungseigentum, als solches klar erkennbar und damit gewissermaßen...sakrosankt!  
Dann wurde diese Scheibe im Sousterrain eingeworfen oder eingeschlagen. Zunächst kein Anlass zur Besorgnis: Das Fenster ließ sich ja trotzdem nicht öffnen – wegen der schmiedeeisernen Gitter vor den Kelleroberlichtern. Vielleicht nur ein Streich, Randale – ein Missgeschick? Doch dann schlugen mehrfach die Bewegungsmelder an und der Wachdienst wurde alarmiert. Aber: Nichts! Außer Ratten, Tauben..., was auch immer...“   
„Ganz genauso“, stimmte Lestrade zu. Doch dann ergänzte er trocken: "Nur ohne Tiere!"  
"Ohne Tiere?" fragte Sherlock verdutzt.  
Der DI grinste amüsiert. "Keine Ratten, Mäuse, Tauben – nichts!"  
Dann schloss er die nächste Tür auf. Es war eine Stahltür, die zu einer kleinen Pförtnerloge führte; er hängte einen gerahmten Bibelspruch von der Wand ab und öffnete dahinter eine kleine Klappe.  
„Einer mag überwältigt werden, aber Zweie können widerstehen, und ein dreifaches SEIL reißt nicht leicht entzwei. Prediger 4, 12“, las ich. Das „Seil“ war übergroß geschrieben und kalligrafisch gestaltet. Ein Wink mit dem – eh – Seil...!  
„Oh, das ist idiotensicher!“ spottete Sherlock. „12302412!“  
„Das – wie konnten Sie das wissen?!“ schnappte Lestrade, der gerade einen Zettel aus seiner Brusttasche gepult hatte.  
„Oh, bitte! Lestrade! Es steht doch alles da! Einer, Zweie, dreifach, nicht – das ist die 0! Ent-2 – und dann Kapitel und Vers! Am Display sieht man, es sind acht Ziffern und die Eins und die Zwei sind total abgegriffen, 5-9 sehen aus wie neu. Im Übrigen: Unser Täter hat sich mit dieser Anlage nicht großartig befassen müssen. Das hat die Wachfirma für ihn besorgt. – Gut: Gehen wir zunächst in den Keller...“  
„Wieso? Diese aufgebrochene Kiste ist – “  
„Schon klar: Hanf muss trocken lagern, also kann sie nicht im Sousterrain sein. Lestrade! Ich suche Spuren!“  
„Okay... da lang...“, sagte der DI.  
  
Immerhin hatte er sich ein wenig mit dem Gebäude vertraut gemacht, so dass er sich nicht vollends blamierte, trotzdem nutzte ich die Gelegenheit – zupfte Sherlock am Ärmel und flüsterte: „Erinnerst du dich? Es wäre gut, er käme sich nicht ganz so abgekanzelt vor...“  
„John. Ich arbeite!“ bekam ich zur Antwort. „Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet!!“  
  
Wir erreichten schließlich den Kellerraum mit dem verbarrikadierten Fenster. Sherlock blieb in der Tür stehen. Ich merkte, wie sein Rücken zwischen den Schulterblättern steif wurde. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm hier so gar nicht!   
Mitten auf dem Boden lag ein Kieselstein – in der Größe eines Aprikosenkerns...  
  
"Voilà."  
"So viel zur eingeworfenen Scheibe...", sagte Lestrade.   
Sherlock streifte seine Handschuhe über und tütete dann den Stein ein. Dann trat er ans Fenster und zog an den Brettern.  
„Hier! Ganz locker...und sehen Sie das? Da ist ein Faden... so hat er die Bretter daran gehindert, einfach drinnen runterzufallen! Man kann sie von außen ein Stück reindrücken – UND dann wieder zurückziehen! Immerhin ein Spalt von gut einem Inch...!“   
„Und was HEISST das?!“ fragte Lestrade verblüfft.  
„Aaach, Lestrade! Sollte ich je Ihr Gehirn in die Finger bekommen, werde ich es wiegen, abmessen, in hauchdünne Scheiben schneiden und – “  
„SHERLOCK!!!“ schimpfte ich erbost.  
„Ehm..., ja...es ist ja nur... Also, ich...denke eben, Sie...müssten doch eigentlich...cleverer sein...“, versuchte er sich zu retten.   
Ich warf Lestrade einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.   
Sherlock sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. "Wurde wirklich nirgendwo Tierkot gefunden?! Oder ist hier etwa seither geputzt worden? ...das passt nicht...wieso passt das nicht...?"  
  
Er sah sich nach den Bewegungsmeldern um, wedelte vor der Lichtschranke herum, man sah ein rotes Lämpchen aufleuchten.  
  
„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an unsere Riesenratte, John?“ überlegte Sherlock.  
  
Biagio? Den komischen kleinen Hund auf der Tilly? Aber sicher...!  
  
„Du meinst, es könnte ein...anderes, womöglich ein abgerichtetes Tier hier drin gewesen sein? Eines, das hier reingesteckt wurde, um den Alarm auszulösen?“  
„Oder einfach ein hungriges Tier, das gefüttert wurde... Das war meine Theorie! Aber das muss ja einige Tage gedauert haben... Kein Kot? Kein Urin? Wie?! Hat er das Tier jedesmal wieder mitgenommen!?“  
"Bei diesem kleinen Schlitz?! Ein Kolobri vielleicht? Mit einem Bindfaden ums Bein?" stichelte Lestrade.  
Sherlock funkelte ihn böse an. "Ich weiß selbst, dass die Öffnung zu klein ist! Futter hereinwerfen, wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen..."  
"Übrigens ging das mit den Fehlalarmen schon seit dem 26. Mai."  
"Aber das ändert doch alles!" entfuhr es Sherlock und mir zur gleichen Zeit: "Aber da war er doch noch als Schlitzer unterwegs!"  
"Ein Grund, warum Ihnen niemand glauben wird, dass da ein Zusammenhang besteht", stellte der DI fest.  
  
Unser Consulting Detective knurrte leise und zerrte einige leere Getränkekisten beiseite, die neben einem Plastikeimer standen. Da rollte plötzlich etwas über den Boden.   
  
"Das ist es!" Sherlock schnappte sich das runde Etwas und tütete es ebenfalls ein.  
"Durch diesen kleinen Schlitz? So gezielt?" zweifelte Lestrade.  
"Vielleicht nicht geworfen – sondern geschossen...geschleudert. Mit einer klassischen Zwille womöglich..."  
Lestrade lachte ungläubig auf. "Und dann? Es ist nur einer!"  
"Es ist der eine, den er vergessen hat, wieder einzusammeln! Die anderen fielen alle in den Eimer. Und als er endlich die Stricke stahl, leerte er den Eimer einfach in die Tasche mit den Stricken - zusammen mit den Glasscherben und dachte, er hätte alle Flummis wieder einkassiert. Doch hier ist dieser Ausreißer!"  
"Unglaublich...", murmelte ich.  
"Also! Wenige Spuren, Detective Inspektor! Aber nicht 'gar keine'!"  tadelte er bissig.  
„Sherlock! Mach mal halblang! Lestrade hat dir doch nur sagen können, was in dem Bericht stand!“ verteidigte ich Greg.  
„Er hat aber diesen Bericht als Offenbarung genommen, statt ihn anzuzweifeln!!!“  
„Und nur dein Wort ist die Offenbarung – du hast das Dimmock schon einmal gesagt“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Jungs: Keinen Krach, ja?“  
„Sherlock..., also...auch wenn diese – diese Sache lauter schwere Jungs...lauter echte Dreckschweine trifft – bisher – soweit wir sehen können – es sind trotzdem Morde und, was...was vielleicht noch schwerer wiegt...“ Lestrade stockte – doch dann straffte er sich – plötzlich trug seine Stimme – er wurde zum Fürsprecher seiner ganzen Zunft!   
„Sherlock: Dieses ganze System: Legislative, Judikative, Exekutive – alles wird dadurch in Frage gestellt, weil da jemand anscheinend so viel effizienter arbeitet!“ Lestrade sah uns ernst an. „Aber das ist ein Trugschluss! Unsere Arbeit – auch wenn sie ...nicht unfehlbar ist! Natürlich nicht! Aber sie, SIE...hat diese Täter überhaupt in den Fokus der Ermittlungen und des Justizapparates gebracht! Ich weiß, wir sind auch nur fehlbare Menschen, wir bei Scotland Yard! Sie führen mir das bei jeder Gelegenheit vor Augen! Aber größtenteils sind wir Menschen guten Willens! Das...klang jetzt so – aber ich meine das nicht ...religiös... Wir sind...gewissenhaft! Also: In unserer Einstellung zumindest. Wir...wir übersehen doch nicht absichtlich etwas!!! Und so ein – ein leichtfertiger, selbstherrlicher, überdrehter...Möchtegern-Daredevil kann nicht einfach des Wegs kommen und uns derart der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben, indem er unsere redlichen Bemühungen einfach übergeht!!! Es geht nicht nur um unser Ansehen! – auch darum, wie unsicher sich brave Bürger fühlen müssen, wenn wir als totale Trottel dastehen!“  
Selbst Sherlock war beeindruckt von dieser Ansprache – auch wenn er es zu überspielen versuchte – (und ob er mit 'Daredevil' etwas anfangen konnte, wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht zu sagen...)  
„Okay..., okay, Lestrade... Kommen Sie wieder runter, ja? Ich meine, wenn ich auf Seiten des Henkers wäre, wäre ich doch nicht hier, oder?“ lenkte Sherlock ein. „Auch ich will... dem System helfen. Natürlich will ich das!  
Das System ist ja nicht das Problem...!“  
Oh, nein! dachte ich. Dieser letzte Satz...! Das mag ja stimmen – aber jetzt hat er alles wieder ruiniert...!   
Greg schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er seufzte resigniert: „Okay! Kommen Sie auf den Punkt, Sherlock!!“   
„Ich will, dass Sie beobachten und deduzieren lernen! Und zwar in einem...akzeptablen Tempo!!“  
„Stopp mal, Sherlock!“ schaltete ich mich ein – ganz spontan – ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich da tat – diese Argumentation war plötzlich einfach...DA!   
„Sherlock...., mal angenommen das Leben – oder besser: Diese Welt sei ein Schachspiel... Und sagen wir, dass die Figuren selber...Grips hätten...! Zufällig bist du, sagen wir ein Turm – obwohl du clever genug wärst, die Dame zu sein! Ohne Frage!“  
Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, aber ich merkte, die Idee interessierte ihn schon... Er ließ sich darauf ein. Also raffte ich mein bisschen Schach-Wissen zusammen und legte los:  
„Nun...die Rochade kennst du natürlich – als Turm, aber der König hat sich bereits bewegt – und du womöglich auch – sie ist keine Option mehr. Aber andere Figuren könnten helfen: Dame, Springer, Läufer – es ist dir ganz klar, du weißt sogar, wie die Partie zu gewinnen wäre! – aber DU selbst kannst es nicht tun! Das sind nicht deine Züge!! Als Turm: Du kannst nur geradeaus, rückwärts, links, rechts! Und das hilft gerade gar nicht!!! Aber: Du kannst den anderen raten, was sie tun müssen, um die Partie zu gewinnen! – Sherlock! Das ist deine...Rolle! Ich weiß, nicht so super, aber du spielst von dieser Position aus – eine andere bekommst du nicht!!“ beschwor ich ihn.   
Sherlock nickte langsam.   
  
„Nun...ja..das ist... das ist letztendlich die...romantische Sichtweise auf dieses – Phänomen...!“ erklärte er herablassend.  
  
“Komm schon, Sherlock!“ konterte ich streng. „trotz allem: Du willst diesem Henker das Handwerk legen – oder nicht?!“  
„Natürlich will ich das?!“ antwortete Sherlock pikiert – ihm war nicht klar, wie er zuletzt gewirkt hatte!   
„Ich meine, Nothilfe mag manchmal ein...dehnbarer Begriff sein, aber...: SO geht’s nicht!“ erklärte er.   
"Gut. Ich bin hier fertig...", murmelte Sherlock und lief zurück zur Treppe. Wir folgten ihm.   
  
Zurück im Hochparterre steuerte er zielsicher einen Flur an, ließ sein Blick über die Fenster schweifen, die auf den Hinterhof hinaus wiesen und ging dann auf eines von ihnen zu, öffnete es und – drückte dann mit einem wohldosierten Ruck von außen die Scheibe des geöffneten Flügels ein.  
  
"Was?!" schnappte Lestrade verblüfft. Ich war völlig sprachlos.  
"Das sieht nur aus wie Fensterkitt – aber es ist keiner. Interessanter Stoff...", befand Sherlock und fügte die Scheibe wieder in den Rahmen, ehe er das Fenster schloss.  
"So kam er rein?!"  
"Offenkundig. Draußen stehen die Müllcontainer...", antwortete er, während er zwei Fotos machte. Dann nahm er eine Probe des "Kitts". Anschließend war er blitzschnell auf dem Boden, begutachtete diesen mit seiner Lupe und schnüffelte.  
"Ich wette, er hatte hier eine Plastikplane liegen, als derdie Scheibe einpasste... Er war gründlich...doch zwei kleine Glassplitter hier in der Ecke sind ihm entgangen... Hm... Kein Profil...gleichmäßige Schritte...Schrittlänge: Fast 36 Inches...Passt zur vermutlichen Größe des Täters vom Mittwoch..."   
  
Er stand wieder auf und ging den Flur entlang bis zu einem Klimaraum.   
Ich hörte Lestrade leise nach Luft schnappen.  
Sherlock öffnete den Hebel und der hermetisch abgeriegelte Raum öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Staubtrockene Luft schlug uns entgegen und dann begann fast sofort eine Pumpe zu laufen. Drinnen stand die aufgebrochene Kiste.  
Sherlock nickte und untersuchte sie.   
  
"Ha!" Er schoss förmlich in die Höhe und hielt ein dunkelblaues Fetzchen in der Hand. "Lestrade? Polypropylen, würde ich sagen..."  
"Woher, um alles in der Welt, soll ich das wissen?" seufzte dieser.  
Sherlock hielt es nun mir hin und stöhnte genervt in Lestrades Richtung: "Das Material aus dem die Ganzkörperkondome sind."  
"Könnte hinkommen. Aber ich bin bestimmt kein Kunststoffexperte", räumte ich ein.  
"Es ist nicht die richtige Farbe", stellte Lestrade fest. "Da können wir Anderson wohl ausschließen!" folgerte er trocken.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und sicherte auch diesen Beweis. "Er muss etwas über sechs Fuß groß sein. Fünf Fuß 11 sind etwas zu knapp. Außerdem ist Anderson nicht clever genug für das hier... und Einwegoveralls gibt es selbstverständlich nicht nur in weiß und hellblau. Für einen nächtlichen Einbruch ist etwas Dunkles viel vorteilhafter. Und das erklärt auch, weswegen es wirklich wenig verwertbare Spuren gibt! Ich schätze, er hat sich aus Pappe Schuhsolen ausgeschnitten und die an seine Sohlen geklebt, ehe er Plastikgaloschen überstreifte, um nur ja keinen Profilabdruck zu hinterlassen..."  
  
Er sah sich nochmals um – als sein Handy klingelte.  
  
"Dimmock?" fragte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display. "Wo stecken Sie? Wir sind gerade fertig – warten Sie vor der Tür."  
  
  
  
  



	134. Wenn alle Stricke reißen...

  
  
WAS heißt denn das jetzt?! fragte ich mich, während wir den Rückweg antraten. Doch ich schwieg – zumal mir auch Sherlock nicht nur unzufrieden, sondern schon beinahe verwirrt zu sein schien. Gut, er hatte sich stellenweise mal wieder unmöglich benommen und wirklich einen Dämpfer verdient, aber irgendwie tat er mir trotzdem Leid. Er hatte alles herausbekommen – doch chronologisch stimmte nun ja wohl gar nichts mehr!  
War der Einbrecher also doch nicht der Pentonville-Schlitzer? Nur jemand, der etwa gleichgroß war? Aber wenn er doch Galgenstricke geklaut hatte...?! Was sonst sollte er damit anstellen wollen?! Es schien so gut zu passen! War es denn denkbar, dass noch jemand anderes auf die Idee gekommen war, Selbstjustiz zu üben? – sogar noch kurz vor dem Schlitzer oder mindestens gleichzeitig und unabhängig voneinander!?  
  
"Guten Abend, Lestrade!, Sherlock, John... Tut mir Leid, ich konnte nicht eher. Es gibt aber keine neue Leiche, oder?"  
"Es gibt bestimmt irgendwo neue Leichen, Dimmock. Sie wurden bloß noch nicht entdeckt", verbesserte ihn Sherlock spitzfindig. "Haben Sie die Liste erstellt, zu der ich Ihnen geraten hatte?"  
"Ja, schon. Ehm, danke für den Tipp", sagte Dimmock unbehaglich.   
"Schön, dann schicken Sie sie mir umgehend."  
"Ehm, tut mir Leid, nein...", widersetzte sich der junge DI nicht ohne Mühe.  
"Wie?!" Sherlocks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
"...ich...ich sehe keinen Handlungsbedarf. Sherlock, verstehen Sie das doch: Es war Winthrops Fall, wenn ich sein Ergebnis jetzt anzweifle, käme das einer Insubordination gleich. Ich bin erst sei März in dieser Position und... naja... noch auf Probe gewissermaßen... Sollte wirklich wieder etwas passieren, was Winthrops Ermittlungen in Frage stellt, sähe das natürlich anders aus... Allerdings wird man nach diesen Berichten in den Medien dann eher auf einen Nachahmungstäter tippen, fürchte ich..."  
Sherlock schnaubte verärgert.  
"Dimmock, hören Sie zu: Jemand hat Galgenstricke gestohlen: Echte Hinrichtungswerkzeuge der englischen Krone – die Dinger sind zwar verlagert und möglicherweise unbrauchbar – aber allein dieser Fakt riecht doch nach Amtsanmaßung! Noch dazu, wo es dieses Amt gar nicht mehr gibt! Ich bin sicher, da will sich jemand als Henker aufspielen. Was sollte er sonst mit diesen Dingern wollen? Er wird seine Zielpersonen vielleicht erdrosseln und ihnen dann einen solchen Strick um den Hals legen. Symbolisch. Wäre es ein anderer Täter, müsste er etwa zeitgleich mit diesem Schlitzer auf so eine Idee gekommen sein – doch das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich! Es wird wohl folgendermaßen gewesen sein: Jemand, der die Möglichkeiten hat, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wenn Schwerverbrecher der Justiz durch die Lappen gehen, spielt schon eine Weile mit dem Gedanken, das Recht selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er plant den Diebstahl dieser Stricke – doch das braucht einige Vorbereitungszeit, aber dann erfährt er von einem bestimmten Kriminellen, der seiner Ansicht nach unbedingt beseitigt werden muss, also beginnt er mit seiner Mission, ehe ihm die Stricke zur Verfügung stehen! Eine andere Variante wäre die: Jemand rächt sich relativ spontan aus eher persönlichen Motiven an jemandem, der seiner Ansicht nach mit einem Mord davon gekommen ist – und merkt dann, dass ihm das einen Kick verleiht, er gewinnt den Eindruck, dass das seine neue Berufung ist, und wird zum Serientäter, dabei wird ihm klar: Ich brauche eine angemessenes Signatur, eine, die mich vor der Öffentlichkeit quasi legitimiert, doch während er diesen Diebstahl vorbereitet, fährt er mit seiner provisorischen Methode fort. Sein Komplize hat bei dieser Entwicklung bestimmt auch eine Rolle gespielt. Kurz: Ich benötige Akteneinsicht in Bezug auf alle bisherigen Opfer des Schlitzers, sowie der Toten vom letzten Mittwoch, denn wenn der Auslöser für diese Mordserie etwas persönliches war, dann ist die Antwort dort zu finden!"  
"Sherlock..., bei dem augenblicklichen Stand der Dinge, werden weder ich noch Dimmock Akteneinsicht gewährt bekommen, geschweige denn, dass wir...sie mitnehmen und an Sie weiter reichen könnten!" sagte Lestrade geduldig und verständnisvoll doch mit Nachdruck.  
"Ich sehe hier gerade keine besondere Bereitschaft, diesem Killer das Handwerk zu legen!" knurrte Sherlock drohend.   
"Ich war bereit, mir anzuhören, was Sie zu diesem Einbruch zu sagen haben – aber wenn Sie selbst mich nicht überzeugen können, dann ist da im Moment eben nichts zu machen!" verteidigte sich Lestrade. "Ich will doch auch nicht, dass da jemand Lynchjustiz betreibt – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich mal irren könnte!"  
  
Die beiden lieferten sich ein stummes Duell, indem sie einander fixierten.   
Doch Dimmock war es nach einigen Momenten Leid:  
  
"Wie sieht's aus, Lestrade, ich würde mich gerne für Mittwochabend revanchieren?", fragte er locker dazwischen. Lestrade wandte sich dem Kollegen zu – wodurch sich Sherlock ignoriert fühlen musste.  
"Danke, aber das ist letztes Mal doch etwas ausgeartet und ich hab ja morgen wieder Dienst – und ich fürchte, das war Mittwochnacht doch etwas zu viel...an...Stammtischparolen – auch meinerseits..."   
  
Er grinste dem jüngeren Kollegen schräg zu.  
Sherlock funkelte beide böse an, dann wandte er sich um – sprang auf die Straße und brüllte "Taxi!"  
Ich sah die beiden DIs nochmal kurz an, zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und beeilte mich, Sherlock zu folgen.    
  
"Bart's, Pathologie! Ich weiß, es ist bloß eine halbe Meile dorthin!" herrschte Sherlock den Cabbie an. Er hatte bereits sein Handy aus dem Jackett gezerrt, gewählt und wartete, das Gerät am Ohr, dass das Gespräch angenommen würde.  
"Wo bist du? – Komm sofort ins Bart's! – Uninteressant, es geht um einen Serienkiller! Du musst mich an einige Leichen ranlassen! Und an ihre Akten. Also, mach hin!"  
Frustriert steckte er das iPhone wieder ein. Er wirkte, als könne er gleich explodieren.  
"Tut mir Leid, dass es nicht besser gelaufen ist", sagte ich hilflos.  
"Du Idiot hast doch damit gar nichts zu tun!" raunzte er verständnislos.  
"Das weiß ich!" schnappte ich. Manchmal schien er wirklich nicht menschlich...  
„Von was hast du Molly da weg geholt?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Irrelevant!“  
„Könnte sein, dass sie das anders sieht...“, gab ich zu bedenken. Doch da kam nur ein Schnauben als Reaktion.  
  
Natürlich waren wir vor Molly in der Pathologie. Da Sherlock höchst kribbelig wirkte und ich das Gefühl hatte, er könne es sich durch seine unüberlegte, ungeduldige Arroganz vielleicht wirklich dauerhaft mit den Leuten hier verderben, trieb ich rasch Mollys Kollegin Meena auf, die uns zumindest schon mal in den Obduktionssaal ließ.  
"Und, Sherlock? Worum geht’s diesmal...?" fragte Meena gespielt lässig.   
"Diese vier Männer, die innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen mit durchschnittener Kehle in Sackgassen in Pentonville aufgefunden wurden, und die beiden aus der 311 Trenton Street vom Mittwochnachmittag."  
"Puh, ich fürchte, die sind alle schon raus...", seufzte sie ungerührt.  
"Was?!" schnappte Sherlock. „ALLE?!“  
"Ja. Eingeäschert, d.h. bis auf die letzten zwei, da weiß ich's nicht, die hatten wir gar nicht hier, die gingen direkt nach Bristol. Ehm, ich geh dann mal..."  
  
Ich konnte ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie sich so rasch verkrümelte – mal abgesehen davon, dass sie längst Feierabend hatte, denn Sherlock sah schon ein wenig fruchteinflößend aus – aus der Sicht einer zierlichen, nur Fünf Fuß Drei großen Frau ganz bestimmt... Doch es gab noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb sie das Feld räumte, denn Sherlock verlor gleich darauf keine Sekunde und machte sich über den Computer her. Anscheinend kannte er Mollys Passwort und Meena hatte das zumindest geahnt. Nachdem er eine Weile mit wachsendem Ärger auf der Tastatur herumgehackt hatte, sprang er auf und schlug fluchend mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der ein darauf ein Besorgnis erregendes Krachen von sich gab.  
  
"Verdammt! Warum habe ich mich am Mittwoch nicht damit befasst?!" brüllte er außer sich.  
"Weil der Kerl, den Molly auf dem Tisch hatte, Smoothie auf dem Gewissen hatte", erwiderte ich leise. "Weil dir klar wurde, dass dies womöglich wirklich der einzige Weg gewesen war, um ihm das Handwerk zu legen, da er von seinem einflussreichen Vater protegiert wird. Und vielleicht auch, weil dich der Gedanke, erschreckt hat, dass du bei seinem Anblick Genugtuung empfunden hast..."  
Ich sah, wie die zornige Spannung aus seinem Körper fiel, die grimmige Maske bröselte – und ein blasser, verletzlicher Sherlock stand vor mir und sank auf den Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Er stützte den Kopf auf und seufzte: "Es ist alles weg, John! – Keine Daten mehr von allen vier Leichen, die hier waren!  
Hätte ich doch nur – ! So UNPROFESSIONELL!!" Er brüllte wieder.  
"Menschlich", verbesserte ich.  
"Was dasselbe ist!" fauchte er bitter.  
"Ach, Sherlock...   
Und im Übrigen hattest du gerade erfahren, dass man dich sowieso nicht ermitteln lassen würde."  
"Ich weiß...", seufzte er frustriert.  
  
"Sind auch keine temporären Dateien mehr da?"  
"Das habe ich natürlich längst gecheckt!" knurrte er wieder brummig.  
  
Ausgerechnet jetzt kam Molly herein. Make Up, offenes Haar, mit einer einzelnen, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Strähne an der Seite, in einer cremeweißen Jacke unter der ein rosa Glitzershirt hervorschaute, engen Jeans und beigen Pumps - passend zur Umhängetasche.  
Scheiße, dachte ich. Er wird sie doch wohl aus keinem Date geholt haben?!  
"O là là! Molly, was hast du vor?" spottete Sherlock.  
"Einen Serienkiller fangen helfen?" konterte sie etwas schnippisch. "Was gibt's, Sherlock?"  
Sie sah sich um. "Wo...", begann sie. Und dann dämmerte ihr, dass hier etwas gehörig schief lief. Da lag nicht mal eine einzige Leiche zur Autopsie bereit!  
"Es...geht um Jackson Danner, letzten Mittwoch vormittag hattest du ihn hier – und um die drei davor, die genauso gestorben sind. Und...Meena sagte uns schon, dass die beiden Typen mit dem Krankenwagen aus der Trenton Street gleich nach Bristol gebracht wurden..."  
"Was?! Deshalb...? Jetzt?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
"Es gibt neue Hinweise...", erklärte Sherlock scheinbar selbstbewusst.  
"Es ist nichts mehr hier."  
"Ja, hab' ich ge- - "  
"Sherlock! Du – du – kannst doch nicht einfach...! Wieso kennst du mein Passwort?!" regte sie sich auf, hastete auf den Computer zu und fuhr ihn runter.  
"Als ich dich das erste Mal hier antraf, hast du Patricia Cornwell gelesen. Ich hab sie gegooglet. Dann war es einfach: Es ist Kay_Scarpetta. Und du hast es seither nicht geändert", erklärte Sherlock.  
Sie sah ihn finster an.  
"Entschuldige, wenn wir...dich von einer Party geholt haben, oder so...", bat ich vorsichtig, 'Date' wollte ich lieber nicht sagen – oh, ich hoffte, dass es nicht das war...! Nicht nach...Jim...!   
"Das geht euch gar nichts an! Also schön: Ihr schuldet mir ein Dinner. Jetzt gleich! St. John würde ich sagen!" Sie sprach rasch – so als nutze sie ihre Wut aus, ehe sie verraucht wäre und sie wieder als scheues Mäuschen zurücklassen würde. Doch Sherlock wusste überhaupt nicht zu reagieren.  
Dann sah sie mich an und zwinkerte mir zu. "Ich kann nicht denken, wenn ich Hunger habe!"  
"Klar. Das ist doch das Mindeste, nachdem wir dir den Abend verdorben haben...", antwortete ich lächelnd. Mollys Initiative überraschte mich...angenehm.  
"Geht...ihr mal alleine..., ich...habe noch zu tun...", murmelte Sherlock.  
"Unsinn! Du kommst mit!" erklärte ich, als ich Molly augenrollend den Kopf schütteln sah. "Du hörst doch, dass sie mit leerem Magen nicht DENKEN kann! Ist bei mir auch so! Wenn mir der Magen in den Kniekehlen hängt, habe ich geradezu Amnesie!" behauptete ich.  
Da begriff Sherlock, worauf wir raus wollten. "Dann – worauf warten wir?" fragte er.  
"Auf dich, du Genie!" versetzte ich. "Wie weit ist das zu Fuß?"  
"Knapp sechzehnhundert Fuß", sagte Sherlock ohne nachdenken zu müssen  
"Schön. Wir laufen, vielleicht regt das deinen Appetit an", behauptete ich. Ich hoffte, er würde etwas runterkommen – außerdem wollte ich im Taxi das Thema Serienkiller nicht anschneiden. "Vertrau mir!" raunte ich in sein Ohr als ich ihn auf Molly und den Ausgang zuschob.  
  
Also brachen wir auf zur St. John Street. Ich ging in der Mitte, erklärte Molly in Kürze, was wir am Mittwochnachmittag und gerade eben erfahren hatten und bemerkte dabei, dass Molly eine kleine Fahne hatte. Das war vielleicht auch eine Erklärung für ihr etwas atypisches Verhalten...  
  
„Verstehe!“ grinste sie. „Und weil jetzt...alle Stricke reißen, kommt ihr zu mir. Das passt.“  
„Alle Stricke reißen?“ lachte ich. „Der war gut!“  
„Es war einfach zu passend!“ entschuldigte sie sich.   
"Das Make Up steht dir gut", behauptete ich.   
"Danke!" sagte Molly – während Sherlock genervt den Kopf wegdrehte.  
"Sherlock! Renn nicht so. Das ist unhöflich", mahnte ich ihn.  
"Ich renne doch nicht!" verteidigte sich dieser.   
"Okay: Bring die Menschen in deiner Gesellschaft, die über nicht so lange Beine verfügen, nicht zum Rennen!"  präzisierte ich.  
Molly kicherte.   
"Nutz' es ruhig aus, das hast du dir längst verdient", flüsterte ich ihr zu und sie grinste, während sie kaum merklich nickte.  
  
Wir erreichten das St. John's und der Kellner brachte uns tatsächlich noch einen Zweiertisch, den man uns bereitwillig mit einem zusätzlichen Stuhl versah.  
[link href="https://www.stjohngroup.uk.com/"]https://www.stjohngroup.uk.com/[/link]  
„Tu' die keinen Zwang an!“ sagte ich, als man uns die Karten gebracht hatte. Molly studierte die Speisen und sah dabei sehr gewissenhaft und konzentriert aus.  
„Einen Chablis, Kaisergranat mit Mayonnaise, dann Waldschnepfe mit grünem Salat und vielleicht noch das Lemonsorbet mit Wodka – oder vielleicht einfach ein Gläschen Muskatwein...“, überlegte sie.  
Ich schloss mich, was die Vorspeise anging, unserem Gast an. Sherlock dagegen bestellte natürlich nur einen Kaffee.  
Als der Wein kam, prostete ich Molly verschwörerisch zu, sie kicherte und nahm erst mal einen ordentlichen Schluck. Dann holte sie einen lila Taschenkalender hervor und blätterte darin.  
  
"Schön, dann schau ich mal, was ich über den Dead-End-Killer habe – “, murmelte Molly.  
„Was hast du gesagt?!“ schnappte Sherlock fassungslos.  
„Sackgassen-Mörder. Naja, so hab ich ihn genannt...“, gab Molly zu.  
„Dead End...!“ stöhnte Sherlock. „...wieso ist mir das noch nicht aufgefallen! Er legt sie da nicht bloß ab, weil es dort ruhig und abgeschieden ist – es ist auch ein Wortspiel!“  
„Ist das...von Bedeutung?“ fragte sie.  
„Zu früh, um das zu beurteilen...könnte sein. Gut. Was hast du?“  
„Naja, es sind nur ein paar Notizen. Ich wusste ja nicht – also...dann wäre ich gründlicher gewesen...“  
„Ja, schon gut. Hast du dir auch notiert, wie groß diese Männer waren?"   
"N-nein... Lass mal überlegen...", murmelte sie.  
"Gab es bei irgendeinem dieser Toten perimortale Verletzungen an den Knien – oder in einer Kniekehle. Oder sonst etwas, das vermuten lässt, dass ihnen der Täter nicht den Hals aufgeschlitzt hat, während sie standen, sondern vielleicht knieten?"  
"Bei dem ersten, ja. Und der war bestimmt sechs Fuß drei oder mehr! Er hatte aufgeschlagene Knie, eine Prellung in der linken Kniekehle und hatte sich links den Handballen aufgeschürft. Der Dritte war aber aber auch sehr groß... Er zeigte aber keine Verletzungen und war wohl auch nicht betäubt worden..."  
"Dann hat er spätestens da schon eine Masche angewandt, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Nummer Drei hat womöglich einfach gesessen – der Henker...gab vielleicht vor, ihm einen Drink anzubieten, kam von hinten...", überlegte Sherlock.  
  
Unsere Vorspeise traf ein. "Guten Appetit", wünschte ich Molly und wir begannen zu essen. Ich vermied es, Sherlock anzusehen – aber es gelang mir nur schwer, zu ignorieren, wie unangebracht er es fand, dass wir uns unserem Dinner widmeten.  
"Molly!!!" zischte er schließlich. "Was war mit den früheren Fällen!"  
"Nun lass sie doch erst mal essen."  
"Wieso? Das kann nicht mal kalt werden!" konterte er.  
Molly aß unbeirrt zu Ende.  
  
„Also... Jackson Denner...“, nahm sie schließlich den Faden wieder auf und blätterte in ihrem Kalender. „Das war am 1. Juni...Mittwoch, ja...  
"Genau: Am 30. hat in der Zeitung gestanden, Lestrade hätte einen Kerl verhaftet, der in dringendem Tatverdacht stand, eine ältere Frau bestialisch ermordet zu haben, also Jackson Denner. Und vorher war im Balmoral Grove ein Mann mit durchschnittener Kehle aufgefunden worden...", erinnerte ich mich.  
"Oh, ja: Gordon Gallagher. Seine Mutter ist spurlos verschwunden. Er war sofort im Fokus der Ermittlungen, da er sie wohl schon einige Male misshandelt und beraubt hat. Aber sie hat das immer bestritten – und ohne Leiche, gab es einfach nur Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn", sagte Molly und nahm schaudernd noch einen Schluck Wein. "Den hatte ich am Sonntag auf dem Tisch...", stellte sie fest, als sie zurückblätterte. "29. Genau..."  
"Und davor waren noch zwei solche Fälle. Einer in der Pydston Close..."  
"Barnaby Wedgewood", fuhr Molly fort. "Soll drei Tankstellen überfallen und dabei die Angestellten erschossen haben. Der wurde in der Nacht auf den 27. abgemurkst. Und der erste Fall war in der Nacht auf den 21. Balmoral Grove – den habe aber nicht ich bearbeitet. An dem Wochenende hatte ich frei. Ich hab's aber notiert, als dann Wedgewood reinkam und man mir sagte, dass es gerade schon so einen Fall gegeben hatte. Daraufhin hab ich ihn mir nocheinmal angesehen."  
Am 21. hatten wir keine online-News gelesen, so viel war sicher: in der Nacht hatte ich eine fast tödliche Dosis Heroin abbekommen. Kein Wunder, dass uns dieser Fall entgangen war...  
"Einundzwanzigster!“ rief Sherlock. „Den Einbruch hat er erst danach geplant! Er muss der Schlüssel sein! Was weißt du noch über ihn?"   
"Er war da noch nicht identifiziert", murmelte Molly etwas kleinlaut – fast als sei das ihre Schuld!  
  
Sherlock setzte sich ruckartig gerader hin und sie hatte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
   
"Ich hab gefragt, wer den Fall bearbeitet, doch der Beamte bekam ihn dann sowieso entzogen, als Wedgewoods Leiche auftauchte."  
"Weißt du wie er heißt?"  
"Der erste war ein Sergeant Barton. Der zweite heißt Jones. Und Meena sagte, er habe einen ganz komischen Vornamen, was mit A..., wie ein Kaff in Somerset – "  
  
Sherlock und ich sahen einander genervt an und sagten synchron: "Athelney!"  
  
  
  



	135. Die Anfänge des Henkers

 

 

  
  
Athelney Jones.  
  
„Kann sein. Hab ihn nicht getroffen. Meena beschrieb ihn mir: Bullig, rotes Gesicht, also wahrscheinlich hoher Blutdruck, wulstige, aufgedunsene Tränensäcke – kleine aber wache, funkelnde Augen. Und...irgendwie...nervig“, sagte Molly.  
  
„Dann ist er's...“, seufzte ich. Das gefiel mir nicht. Sherlock schien auch nicht begeistert. „Naja, könnte schlimmer sein. Wenigstens ist er jemand, der bereit ist, deinen Rat anzunehmen...“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
„Tja. Das habe ich von Lestrade und Dimmock auch geglaubt“, entgegnete Sherlock bitter.  
  
"Eventuell hätte es geholfen, nicht in Aussicht zu stellen, Lestrades Gehirn in hauchdünne Scheiben zu schneiden", spottete ich.   
"Er hat – was?!" Molly sah schockiert zwischen uns beiden hin und her.  
"Ach, komm! Als ob du nicht auch schon Gehirne untersucht hättest! Und zum Mikroskopieren benötigt man nun mal hauchdünne Scheiben! Du hast mir ja auch schon mal einen älteren Herrn zum Verprügeln überlassen, obwohl du ihn nett fandest."  
"Ja. Aber erstens hat er bei uns gearbeitet – wusste also, was kommen könnte, zweitens hat er seinen Körper der Wissenschaft gespendet und drittens hätte ich ihm sicher vorher nicht gesagt, dass du ihn mit einer Reitgerte traktieren wirst, wie eine – schlecht gelaunte Domina!"  
Jetzt kapierte ich erst, von welchem Tag sie gesprochen hatten, und musste lachen.  
"Alberne, sentimentale Idioten!" brummte Sherlock grob.  
Molly und ich grinsten uns an und dachten wahrscheinlich dasselbe: Das lassen wir jetzt mal einfach so stehen!  
„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, wurde jemand externes geschickt, weil der Verdacht aufkam, der Täter könne ein frustrierter Londoner Ordnungshüter sein", nahm Molly den Faden wieder auf. Ich meine, ich kann das verstehen, auch wenn das alles nicht in Ordnung ist... Also, was ihr von mir wisst, das habe ich euch Mittwochfrüh erzählt, bevor Lestrade dazu kam, ist das klar?“ vergewisserte sie sich dann.  
  
„Klar. Nicht wahr, Sherlock?“  
  
„Ja. Ja, natürlich...“, versicherte er abwesend.   
Dann stöhnte er unwillig auf: „Dabei wäre es so einfach!“ schimpfte er.  
„Bitte? Einfach?“ entfuhr es mir.  
„Aber ja! Reine Fleißarbeit – aber nicht komplizierter als ...eine Art Sudoku. Ich meine, wenn man alle Verbindungen und Kontaktpersonen kennt, ist es nur noch ein Ausschlussverfahren. Wer zum Schluss in der Schnittmenge übrig bleibt, ist unser Täter – oder zumindest sein Komplize und seine Quelle. Wenn es doch mehrere sind, sollte es auch dann nicht mehr allzu schwierig sein, den Rest auch noch auszusortieren. Es ist aufwändig – aber es erfordert keine Genialität. Doch wenn sich niemand die Mühe macht, die Fakten zusammenzutragen und zu vergleichen, wird es ein Rätsel bleiben!“  
  
"Die Quelle. Vielleicht weiß sie ja gar nicht Bescheid...", überlegte ich.  
"Denkbar. Könnte ein ganz kleines Rädchen im Getriebe sein. Zum Beispiel eine Bürokraft, die die Kopien der Entlassungspapiere abheftet."  
"Aber genauso gut ein frustrierter Staatsanwalt, der selbst aktiv wird", nahm ich die Daredevil-Idee wieder auf.  
"Aber Winthrop muss doch wenigstens eine Theorie haben, wie sein Täter an die Informationengekommen ist", überlegte Molly. "Davon stand nichts in der Zeitung, oder?"  
"Nein. Am Bestens sähe es für die Polizei wohl aus, wenn die Informationen von Gefängnisinsassen kämen", spottete Sherlock.  
  
Molly ließ sich trotz allem ihren Hauptgang nicht verderben und genoss einen Pinot Noir dazu.   
  
„Tja... Das Problem ist, dass diejenigen, die Zugang zu allen Fakten bekommen könnten, kein Interesse daran haben, ein ungelöstes Rätsel zu sehen“, unkte sie schließlich.  
  
„Heute bin ich ja schon dankbar, wenn jemand wenigstens das Offensichtliche versteht!“ stöhnte Sherlock.   
Molly feixte hinter ihrem Weinglas.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu grinsen gibt. Du bist doch ganz froh, dass du da weg konntest...!" zeterte er. Doch dann hielt er inne, kniff die Augen zusammen, so als sei er zu kurzsichtig, Molly zu lesen. "...wo immer du gerade warst...! - Ich...geh mal Jones anrufen...“, murmelte er dann und schlüpfte hinaus. Wahrscheinlich, um eine zu rauchen.  
  
„Molly..., es geht mich natürlich nichts an, aber – Gott, ich hoffe, es war...kein Date...“, wagte ich nun doch zu fragen.  
Sie schluckte, sah sich um und neigte sich zu mir herüber: „Bei deiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht...!“ wisperte sie.   
„Ich schweige wie ein Grab. Ehrenwort!“  
„Okay. Es war nicht EIN Date..., es waren...naja, gekommen bin ich nur bis acht. Eigentlich sollten es 20 werden...“  
Was!?   
„Ou! Du - ?! Du warst beim Speeddating, ernsthaft?!“  
„Pscht!“ zischte sie in komischer Verzweiflung.  
„Okay. Entschuldige. Bin schon still!   
Find ich mutig! Kenne ich bloß vom Hörensagen!“  
„Mutig? Es war eine echte Schnapsidee! Und dann hat meine Nachbarin, die mich dazu überredet hat, auch noch gekniffen! Naja. Angeblich ist sie krank. Und ich brauchte drei Cocktails, ehe ich wirklich was sagen konnte!“  
„Und versuchst du's nochmal?“ fragte ich mit bittendem Unterton.  
„Ich...weiß nicht...“  
„Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du's nicht nochmal versuchst“, gestand ich leise.  
„Brauchst du nicht. Es...es liegt mir wirklich nicht... ich meine, ich traue mich ja schon kaum zu sagen, wo ich arbeite!“  
„Dann sag einfach erst mal nur, dass du in einem Labor arbeitest – und dann stellst du entweder gleich selbst eine Frage und horchst ihn aus, das bringt dir ohnehin mehr als eine Selbstdarstellung – wenn du seinem Ego schmeichelst, wirst du auch merken, ob es für deinen Geschmack zu groß ist! – “  
„Ou..., vielleicht sollte ich mir mal ein paar Tipps von dir geben lassen, hm?“ sagte sie verlegen.  
„Naja... Eine erfolgreiche Frau, ich meine: In dieser Hinsicht erfolgreich, wäre natürlich noch besser... Tja, oder du erzählst dann gleich irgendetwas anders von dir. Hobbies, Interessen. Am besten solche Dinge, die man gemeinsam tun kann. In Musicals gehen, oder so...“  
„Wie kommst du auf – ?“ Dann durchschaute sie es. Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie Glee-Fan war und hatte daraus geschlossen, dass sie dann sicher auch Musicals mag.  
„Oh..., ja. Mein albernes Tagebuch...“, murmelte sie bitter. „Ich sollte es löschen. Ich hab seither nie wieder Glee gesehen. Es...erinnert mich zu sehr an ...ihn... Anfangs war ich sogar auf Toby böse. Ich meine..., naja, ich habe gedacht, es sei ein gutes Zeichen, dass er...und...Jim – “  
  
Sie brach ab und trank ihr Weinglas leer.  
  
„Tut mir so Leid, Molly...“, murmelte ich bedauernd.  
  
„Schon gut. Wenn ich das nicht von euch wüsste, dann würde ich es immer noch nicht glauben und mich heute noch fragen, was ihm zugestoßen sein könnte! - Hast du Sarah nochmal gesehen, inzwischen? Ich meine, seit dem Urlaub?“  
„Nur...einmal. Ganz kurz...“, gab ich zu. „Ich...ich weiß, ich hab's vermasselt, aber inzwischen glaube ich, es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert. Es ist seltsam. In den drei Jahren in Afghanistan und auch vorher als ich kaserniert war, hab ich...davon geträumt, eine...ernsthafte Beziehung zu haben..., jemanden sehen zu können – quasi, wann immer ich will, vielleicht sogar eine...richtige Familienidylle. Und jetzt...helfe ich einem Verrückten, Verbrechen aufzuklären – und möchte es gar nicht anders! Das...klingt nicht sehr erwachsen, was?“  
  
Sie zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Wenn es sich für dich richtig anfühlt, ist es doch okay. Ich bin froh, dass ihr – naja, diese verschiedenen Krisen gemeistert habt...“  
  
Und dabei weißt du nicht mal die Hälfte! dachte ich.  
  
„Oh, ja. Ich auch...“, stimmte ich inbrünstig zu. “Noch...etwas zu trinken?“  
  
„Nein, danke. Und ich bin dann auch wirklich satt...“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und legte ihre Hände – etwas undamenhaft – auf ihren Bauch und stöhnte leise aber sehr zufrieden. "Danke, dass du so gut mitgespielt hast. Das hat meinen Abend gerettet!"   
"Sag' ihm das bloß nicht! Und bedank' dich nicht. Er schuldet dir so viel, da kann er ruhig glauben, dieser Abend gehöre auch dazu!" murmelte ich und sie kicherte beschwipst.  
  
Sherlock kam zurück. Noch ehe er uns erreichte, machte er dem Kellner Zeichen.  
  
„Also, wenn bei uns Kundschaft mit so einem Strick auftaucht, melde ich mich“, sagte Molly und versuchte zu salutieren.  
  
„Machen Sie mir die Rechnung!“  
„Und ordern Sie bitte ein Taxi für die junge Dame“, setzte ich hinzu. „Hast du Jones erreicht?“  
  
„Ja. Er hat gesagt, er müsse etwas essen. Er bestand darauf, dass wir uns in einem Pub mit 'anständiger' Küche treffen“, erläuterte Sherlock Nase rümpfend.  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich noch etwas Platz gelassen habe“, grinste ich. Eigentlich hatte ich das getan, weil ich gehofft hatte, Sherlock später noch zu einem Imbiss bewegen zu können, aber der würde wohl vorerst keine Ruhe geben.   
  
  
„Wohin jetzt?“ fragte ich, als wir Molly in ihr Taxi gesetzt hatten.  
„46 Pentonville Road.“  
„Wie passend!“  
„Er wird noch zwanzig Minuten brauchen; wir werden laufen.“  
„Okay", sagte ich - ehe mirr wurde, dass er noch eine rauchen wollte. Aber das war jetzt kaum der Zeitpunkt darüber zu streiten. Er war sowieso schon schlechter Laune. "Ich überlege, ob du Lestrade nochmal anrufen solltest. Heute vielleicht nicht mehr. Aber womöglich ist er doch noch bereit, dir genaueres über den so harmlosen Bankräuber und den Möchtegern-Cop zu sagen...“  
„Einerseits hast du damit vollkommen recht. Das Umfeld des Komplizen sollte aufschlussreich sein und dieser Bankräuber passt so wenig ins Schema, dass es etwas persönliches sein muss – vorausgesetzt, es ist ihnen kein Irrtum unterlaufen, aber – du hast ja erlebt, wie ablehnend er war“, brummte Sherlock verstimmt.  
„Schon... Vielleicht hätten wir ihn fragen müssen, bevor Dimmock dazu stieß... Wir könnten vereinbaren, dass du das schon Mittwochnachmittag erfahren hast. Ähnlich wie mit Molly...“   
„Übernimm du das.“  
„Ich?!“  
„Ja. Das...ist – das ist gar nicht gut gelaufen, vorhin. Vielleicht..., naja, ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du ja sagen, dass ich...schlecht drauf war...“  
Er war stehen geblieben – ich natürlich auch – und sah mich bittend an.  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht, Sherlock. Und...wenn du dich mal richtig entschuldigen würdest? Wenigstens dafür, sein Gehirn untersuchen zu wollen. Das war extrem makaber!“  
  
„Wieso? Ich will ihn ja nicht umbringen. Er würde nichts davon merken. Du bist doch sonst auch mit von der Partie, wenn ich Leichenteile untersuche!?“  
  
„Das gehirn eines Freundes ist nicht irgendein Leichenteil, Herrgott nochmal! Es wirkte so, als sei dir völlig egal, ob er am Leben ist oder nicht, oder wie es ihm geht!“ regte ich mich auf.  
  
„Was? Unsinn. Nein – das – wirklich?“ stammelte Sherlock. Und dann sah er richtig betreten aus.   
  
„Es...es ist doch nur... Also, ich weiß, dass mein Gehirn sich äußerlich nicht von anderen unterscheidet. Auch Mycrofts nicht. Es ist...mir ein Rätsel. Ich meine – woran liegt es denn dann?“  
„Ich bin kein Hirnforscher, Sherlock – aber ich schätze, bei einer Positronen-Emissions-Tomographie würde man schon einen Unterschied sehen – dafür müsstest du ihn allerdings am Leben lassen! – und darum geht es jetzt auch nicht! Lestrade profitiert von dir, ja, dafür erträgt er aber auch so einiges. Aber darüber hinaus mag er dich auch – aber es sieht danach aus, als würde dir nicht daw Geringste an ihm liegen, wenn du so redest. Es klingt sogar sehr nach Verachtung - sogar Hass.“   
"Das ist doch Humbug!" verteidigte er sich entrüstet. "Also, ich gebe zu, ich habe noch kein diesbezügliches Testament gemacht – aber, es wäre mir nur recht, wenn anhand der Forschung mit meinen sterblichen Überresten neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen würden. Vielleicht sollte ich – "  
"Oh, Sherlock, bitte!" stöhnte ich.  
"Du und Molly könntet einen wirklich genialen Gehirnforscher ausfindig machen, der – "  
"Halt einfach den Rand!" schnauzte ich. "Und ja, ich habe mich als Organspender registrieren lassen. Aber davon will ich nichts hören!"  
Er sah mich verständnislos an - dann...  
"Sei doch nicht so empfindlich. Mein Igelchen!" neckte er mich – und schaffte es dabei, fast wie Alan Chandler zu klingen, wenn er so richtig die Tunte heraushängen ließ. Ich schnaubte nur verärgert, doch ich wandte dabei mein Gesicht ab, weil es mich doch zum Grinsen brachte.   
  
Nein! Ich darf mir jetzt Sherlock nicht als Transvestit vorstellen, sonst ist der Abend gelaufen. Aus! Hör auf!  
  
Wir erreichten einen kleinen Pub, dessen Einrichtung noch aus den Fünfzigern zu stammen schien. Das Fett für die Chips schien schon den ganzen Tag im Einsatz zu sein, dem Geruch nach zu schließen. Zumindest der älteste Teil davon. Nun, wenigstens war es nicht noch älter...   
Wir bestellten am Tresen einen Cider und eine Cola und warteten.  
"Entspann dich, John, heute wird er dich weder einbuchten, noch dir die Fingerkuppen beschmutzen", brummte Sherlock.  
"Na, das will ich doch hoffen!" gab ich zurück und erwog, einen Salat oder ein Sandwich zu bestellen, sobald Jones da wäre – aber irgendwie verlor ich mehr und mehr die Lust, hier etwas zu verspeisen.  
  
Als Jones eintraf, war es bereits viertel vor neun. Er bestellte Steak mit Chips und einem Pint Lager, ehe er mehr als nur einen geknurrten Gruß hören ließ – dennoch war es im gelungen, diesem Grummeln spezielle Ausdrücke zu verleihen, das Geräusch für Sherlock klang respektvoll, das für mich deutete ich als entschuldigend.   
Nach einem ordentlichen Schluck eröffnete er uns: "Tja, ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Also der Kollege Barton musste den Fall an mich abtreten, war eh bloß eingesprungen, weil so viel los war – und dann kam noch Wedgewood dazu, Barnaby Wedgewood, vierfacher Raubmörder – naja: Mutmaßlich, muss man sagen. Die einzige Zeugin hat dann doch Muffensausen gekriegt und die Beweise waren zu dünn. Also das einzige Überwachungsvideo war halt viel zu unscharf, wurde dann nicht zugelassen..."  
"Was ist mit dem Ersten? Fingerabdrücke? Zahnschema? Irgendwas?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Eine Rolex. Eine echte. Die Dinger haben Seriennummern. Besitzer werden registriert. Es war gleich auffällig, dass die der Täter nicht hat mitgehen lassen. Dieses erste Opfer schien ein unbescholtener, wohlhabender Bürger zu sein. Ein Richard Ampthill. Doch seine Frau hatte sich umgebracht. Sie hatte über viele Jahre hinweg immer wieder Krankenhausaufenthalte und Kuren – auch Entziehungskuren. Viele Knochenbrüche. Aber sie hat ihn nie angezeigt. Es hat wohl Tipps gegeben, dass er sie misshandelt, aber sie hat es immer abgestritten – ähnlich wie später bei Gallaghers Mom. Tja, es lag wohl am Ehevertrag. Hätte sie sich scheiden lassen, wäre sie wieder arm gewesen wie die sprichwörtliche Kirchenmaus – vorausgesetzt, man hätte es ihm nicht beweisen können. Naja. Dazu hätte sie einfach mal den Mund aufmachen müssen, nicht wahr?“  
  
Vielleicht stellst du dir das aber auch alles etwas zu einfach vor, dachte ich, sagte aber stattdessen: „Wieder jemand, den Einfluss und Vermögen protegiert haben. Wie Danner.“  
„Ja, sieht danach aus...“, murmelte Sherlock.   
„Also verdient hamm sie's alle, so viel steht fest!" erklärte Jones. Es klang nach einem abschließenden Urteil, das alle weiteren Überlegungen obsolet macht. Doch dann besann er sich wohl, dass er so nicht reden durfte. "Naja: Zumindest Nummer 1-4, bei Nummer fünf weiß ich's nicht wirklich...", räumte er ein. „Aber ich hab' auch schon Leute verhaftet und musste tatenlos zusehen, wie man sie wieder auf freien Fuß setzte!“ schimpfte er.  
  
Yep! Mich zum Beispiel...! dachte ich.  
  
„Gut, Jones. Ich brauche alles, was Sie noch haben. Ich fange im Umfeld der Selbstmörderin an...“ Er zückte sein Notizheft.  
  
„Was? Wozu?“  
  
„Weil es gut sein könnte, dass wir dort den Henker finden“, erklärte Sherlock mit schlecht kaschierter Ungeduld.  
  
"Aber der ist doch tot!" rief Jones entsetzt.  
"JONES! Was denken Sie denn, was ich hier mache! Das ist sein Komplize gewesen! Der Haupttäter lebt noch – und er wird weiter machen - hat es womöglich längst!"  
„Aber der GILT jetzt als tot. Mr. Holmes. Ich will keinen Ärger...“  
  
„Was seid ihr bloß alles für duckmäuserische Memmen?!“ platzte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective heraus.  
  
„Sherlock!“ mahnte ich.  
  
„Ist doch wahr! – Also schön. Also schön, ich halte Ihren Namen raus. Aber wenn es da Tipps gegeben hat, dass sie misshandelt wurde dann hätte ich ja auch als Privatermittler direkt angefragt werden können, nicht? Also rücken Sie schon raus, was Sie haben! Ich werde meinen imaginären Klienten einfach nicht nennen, das würde ich sowieso nicht, wenn er es mir nicht ausdrücklich erlaubt! Und wenn er nicht seinerseits ein Krimineller ist.“   
  
"Also gut. Ja. Fragen Sie den Bruder. Den Bruder von Ellinor Ampthill. Henry Thorpe.   
  
Ihm gehört Das Recycling Zentrum Reclamet in Birchington, Kent, ehm... Woodchurch Road, wohnt da auch irgendwo...  
Den Rest habe ich nicht mehr im Kopf. Muss ich nachsehen... Mein Notizbuch liegt auf dem Revier und auf die Akte habe ich keinen Zugriff mehr. Den Bericht musste ich bei uns im PC löschen.“  
  
„Nicht mehr im Kopf?!“ brüllte Sherlock - so dass sich alle im Raum nach ihm umdrehten. "Das ist keine zwei Wochen her!"  
  
"Shh!" zischte ich leise.  
  
Jones' Dinner wurde auf den Tisch geknallt. "Guten Appetit!" erklärte ich gleichzeitig mit der stämmigen Wirtin und der DI langte gleich zu. „Und Sie benehmen sich anständig, junger Mann! Nichts verzehren, aber die Kundschaft vergraulen, das hab' ich gerne!“  
  
"Naja...", begann Jones kauend. "Erst dauerte es, bis Ampthill überhaupt identifiziert war, und dann bekam ja auch schon wieder jemand anders den Fall. Deshalb habe ich außer Ampthills Haushalt und dem Bruder gar niemanden mehr befragt...  
Diese beiden Adressen kann ich Ihnen aufschreiben. Und natürlich den Kollegen, der dann übernommen hat.“  
"Wie wollt ihr kleinen Gehirne da die Übersicht behalten, wenn ständig jemand eine bereits von einem anderen angefangene Arbeit übernimmt!? Verbrechensaufklärung ist nicht für Fließbandarbeit geeignet!" brummte Sherlock, während er Jones sein Notizbuch zuschob und dann irgendetwas mit dem iPhone recherchierte.  
  
„Na, das ist doch ein Anfang!“ sagte ich rasch, ehe Sherlock wieder unflätig werden konnte – obwohl ich bei der Bemerkung über Fließbandarbeit ganz seiner Ansicht war. „Und bitte auch die Tankstellen von Wedgewood. Ich meine die, die er überfallen hat.“  
  
Jones nickte und kritzelte eifrig.  
  
"Moment mal, Jones. Sagten Sie, das Recycling Zentrum GEHÖRT dem Bruder? Und die Selbstmörderin war von Hause aus arm wie eine Kirchenmaus?!"  
"Äh, ja – jetzt, wo Sie's sagen...", stammelte Jones.  
Sherlock hielt Jones sein Handy unter die Nase: "Hier steht Reclamet GEHÖRT zur Ampthill Group! Ampthill hat seinen Schwager bestochen! Und das wohl erst kürzlich! – Oder auch sich erpressen lassen, je nachdem, das ist reine Definitionssache und nicht weiter wichtig. Aber von dem ist wohl kaum zu erwarten, dass er seine Schwester rächt, geschweige denn, sich auf einen solchen – Kreuzzug begibt!" ärgerte sich Sherlock.  
"Also, Jones. Ich will alles, was Sie noch an Informationen haben. Und wenn Sie über eine Leiche stolpern, die nach einer Hinrichtung aussieht, oder Sie von so etwas hören, will ich das sofort wissen! John."  
Er warf eine Zwanzig- und eine Fünfpfundnote auf den Tisch und rauschte hinaus.  
  
"Noch guten Appetit, DI Jones...", sagte ich und folgte Sherlock nach draußen.  
  
„Dann fahren wir also morgen nach Kent, ja?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
Er brummte nur.  
  
„Kann ich dich eventuell noch dazu bringen, etwas zu essen, ehe es richtig los geht?“  
  
„Hm? Unwichtig. Aprikosen. Und ruf Melissa an, sie soll unsere Sachen bringen.“  
  
Die Aprikosen schienen sich zu einer Art Running Gag zu entwickeln.  
  
„Okay. Soll ich dann schon nach einer Zugverbindung nach Birchington suchen – oder hast du so was im Kopf?“  
  
„Sei still, ich muss denken...“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	136. Du kennst meine Methoden...

 

 

  
  
„Sei still, ich muss denken... - TAXI!“  
  
Der Cabbie gehorchte bereitwillig seinem gebieterischen Befehl und ich schlüpfte hinter Sherlock in den Fond, während dieser unsere Adresse nannte.  
Ich simste Melissa wegen unserer Wäsche und trug ihr auch gleich noch auf, Aprikosen mitzubringen.   
  
„Sherlock?“  
Wir standen vorm Speedy's – aber der Herr Detektiv rührte sich nicht.  
„Wir sind da – komm schon!“  
Während er langsam so halbwegs ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfand, zahlte ich schon mal. Sherlock trottete verlangsamt hinter mir her wie ein sedierter Roboter und platzierte sich auf dem Sofa.  
„Pflaster. Drei.“  
„Zwei müssen reichen!“ widersprach ich und setzte Teewasser auf.  
  
Der CD war eine ganze Weile nicht ansprechbar. Inzwischen kam Melissa mit einem ihrer Kumpels. Nachdem ich sie bezahlt hatte, besaß ich kein Bargeld mehr.  
Ich wusch einige Aprikosen, halbierte sie, fügte die Kerne Sherlocks Sammlung hinzu und setzte ihm das Obst vor, dann überlegte ich, eine chronologische Auflistung der bisherigen Taten des Henkers zu erstellen.   
Oder eine Zugverbindung nach Kent rauszusuchen....  
Oder...  
  
Eigentlich drückte ich mich doch bloß davor, Lestrade anzurufen... Andererseits...es war schon fast zehn...  
Komm schon, das ist doch keine Entschuldigung! Womöglich schlägt er sich wirklich noch mit Sherlocks bescheuerter Bemerkung herum!  
„Bin mal kurz oben...“, meldete ich mich ab – überflüssigerweise – und nahm meine Wäsche mit.  
Noch auf der Treppe wählte ich die Handynummer des DI.  
„John? Was gibt es?“ fragte er angespannt.  
„Hi, Greg. Störe ich Sie? Sagen Sie's offen.“  
„Nein. Schon gut. Was Neues?“  
„Nein, es ist nur...naja, ich wollte einfach, dass Sie wissen, dass Sherlock sich wohl schon vor geraumer Zeit überlegt hat, dass nach seinem Tod sein Gehirn erforscht werden sollte – aber natürlich von keinem...idiotischen Stümper..., denn das wäre ja Verschwendung, nicht wahr? Er meinte vorhin, ich solle mich mal auf die Suche nach einer entsprechenden Koryphäe machen! - Greg! Es war gruselig! Und ihm ist sicher bewusst gewesen, dass so ein Gehirnforscher auch nicht jünger wird und Alzheimer oder sonst was kriegen, oder einfach sterben kann. Ja, wir hatten den Tod schon einige Male vor Augen, aber das...!?   
Nun, jedenfalls beweist das, dass er das...das mit Ihrem Gehirn nicht so böse und verächtlich gemeint hat, wie es auf Sie gewirkt haben muss...“  
„Sie sollen bei mir gut Wetter machen, was?“ fragte Greg bitter.  
Ich seufzte und holte Notizblock und Kugelschreiber, während ich antwortete.  
„Das hab' ich nicht erfunden.   
Greg...!  
Und dieser Fall geht ihm wirklich auf die Nerven. Er kommt nicht an die Informationen ran, Winthrop ist ein bornierter, opportunistischer Esel und...und bis zu einem gewissen Grad beeindruckt ihn die Arbeit des Täters. Vielleicht ist er da mehr im Zwiespalt, als er zugibt...   
Was hat Winthrop übrigens für eine Theorie, woher sein Täter seine Informationen hatte?“  
„Ich fürchte, dieses Detail interessiert ihn nicht.“  
„Was?!“  
„Für ihn hat absolute Priorität, dass es keiner von uns ist. Oder besser gesagt, dass die Öffentlichkeit das nicht erfährt.“  
„Moment mal! Und was würde passieren, wenn die Spur doch zu einem Polizisten führt?! Wenn kein Weg daran vorbei führt?“  
„Sie würden versuchen, das heimlich und intern zu regeln: Beurlaubung, Dienstaufsichtsverfahren, Frühpensionierung, eventuell Einweisung in die geschlossene Psychiatrie. In einem solchen Fall würde man es vermeiden, ihn in einen normalen Knast zu stecken. Das macht man mit korrupten, solchen, die Beweismittel unterschlagen, was von der Beute abzwacken und so.“  
„Verstehe... Ich weiß, wie das ist. Das Militär geht da ja ähnlich vor... Aber wenn dieser Komplize gerne Polizist geworden wäre, dann hat er vielleicht jemanden bei euch gekannt. Und dieser Bankräuber muss irgendetwas auf dem Kerbholz haben, was übersehen wurde. Greg..., ich meine, wenn Sie uns einfach schon letzten Mittwoch etwas über die beiden gesagt hätten...dann hätten wir etwas, womit wir arbeiten können... Natürlich könnten wir auch von privater Seite beauftragt worden sein...“  
„Also schön. Aber versucht, keinen Dreck aufzuwirbeln – und seid vorsichtig, ja? Wenn Sherlock recht hat, ist dieser Kerl nämlich größenwahnsinnig und narzisstisch und das bedeutet, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch gegen Personen vorgehen wird, die sich seiner Mission in den Weg stellen!“  
„Ja, das befürchte ich auch.“  
„Also, der Bankräuber hieß Mitchell, Robert, 26, aus Aylesbury – “  
„Stopp mal, Sekunde, ich mach Sie laut, damit ich besser mitschreiben kann...“  
„Okay... Haben Sie so weit?“  
„Yep!“  
„Er war gelernter Optiker, verlor dann durch einen Unfall ein Auge, was bedeutet, dass er seinen Beruf nicht mehr ausüben konnte. Man braucht anscheinend beide Augen, bzw räumliches Sehvermögen, um bei den Brillengläsern Augenmittelpunkt und so was bestimmen zu können. Ab da ging es mit ihm bergab. Er hat eine andere Ausbildung begonnen, aber nach einem Jahr abgebrochen, hatte verschiedene Aushilfsjobs, nichts Festes, schon gar nichts, womit er hätte zufrieden sein können. Ich meine, ich kann ihn ein Stück weit verstehen. Er war 'ne arme Socke.“  
„Irgendeine Idee, warum man ihn trotzdem zum Tode verurteilen sollte? Er hatte nur eine Schreckschusspistole. Rohe Gewalt war anscheinend keine Option für ihn.“  
„Da bin ich momentan überfragt... Was den Möchtegernpolizisten angeht, der hieß Kevin Aldridge, Jahrgang '81, geboren in Gloucestershire, besuchte von 2000-2002 die Polizeiakademie, dann war er ein Jahr bei einer Sicherheitsfirma, anschließend ging er zur Army, flog aber nach der Grundausbildung raus. Dann muss er es weiter bei Wachfirmen und als selbstständiger Bodyguard versucht haben. Also...vielleicht haben wir ihn deshalb abgelehnt, weil er zu gewaltbereit war, das könnte passen. Der Army war er möglicherweise zu...aufmüpfig – Stopp mal! Dimmock! Dimmock kommt aus Gloucestershire!“  
„Das muss die Verbindung sein! Deshalb bekam er den Tipp! Mein Gott, Greg! Aber wenn er da mit drin hängen würde, dann hätte er doch nicht zugegeben, dass er diese SMS bekommen hat, oder? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“  
„Aber ein Zufall ist es sicher auch nicht.“  
„Sehr unwahrscheinlich...vielleicht wollte er vor allem deshalb nicht mit dieser Liste herausrücken...Denken Sie, er hat ihn nicht erkannt? Ich meine – die ganze Situation, das verzerrte Gesicht – dann hat er ihn womöglich viele Jahre nicht gesehen...?“  
„Denkbar...“, murmelte Greg unbehaglich.   
„Wie alt ist Dimmock?“   
„Er ist Jahrgang '78. Aber er hat einen Bruder, der so alt ist wie Aldrige! Der ist Anwalt ...in... Cardiff.“   
„Haben Sie Adressen von Angehörigen oder so? Irgendwas, womit wir anfangen können?“  
„Aldridge hat eine Schwester. Morgan Beauford, 261 Chipstead Way, Surrey und der letzte Arbeitgeber, der ausfindig gemacht werden konnte, war die Secura, Hauptfirmensitz London. Mehr habe ich im Augenblick nicht.  
Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, John?“  
„Ich versuche es...“  
„Verstehe. Er verbietet es Ihnen wahrscheinlich.“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Ich wünsch' Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Greg.“  
„Danke. Ihnen auch, John.“  
  
  
Nachdenklich verstaute ich meine Wäsche im Schrank und nahm mir einen frischen Schlafanzug und Sachen für den nächsten Tag heraus. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den falschen Vermeer...  
Wieder ein Serienmörder...ungute Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch. Dabei war es doch diesmal ganz anders...   
           
Unschlüssig ging ich hinunter in den ersten Stock, wo ich Sherlock an seinem Laptop vorfand, eine steile Falte auf der gekrausten Stirn.  
„Probleme?“  
„Der Polizeicomputer hat eine neue Firewall – und Morrys erreiche ich nicht!“ antwortete er übellaunig, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen.   
„Der Komplize könnte Dimmock gekannt haben.“  
Sherlock hob ruckartig den Kopf und sah mich an. Ich hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Erzähl'!“  
Ich gab ihm meine Mitschrift und Sherlock verschlang sie mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen, während ich mich bemühte, das Telefonat wiederzugeben.  
Dann seufzte er.  
„Kein Wort darüber zu Lestrade – zu niemandem!“  
Jetzt war es an mir zu seufzen. „Okay...“  
„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht an diese Informationen komme – es wäre eine stupide und aufwändige Arbeit. Etwas für ...Büropolizisten. Viel effektiver und eleganter wäre es, den nächsten Kandidaten für unseren Henker zu beschatten. Oder gleich den Köder zu spielen.“  
„WAS?!“ schnappte ich entsetzt. „Auf keinen Fall, Sherlock!“  
„Nun krieg' dich mal wieder ein. Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Für ersteres müsste ich in die Datenbank rein und mir eine Legende als Mörder zulegen, ist auch schwierig: So lange wir nicht wissen, wie der Henker an seine Informationen kommt, wissen wir auch nicht, wo wir meine Geschichte platzieren müssten, damit er sie findet!“  
„Wie auch immer! Selbst den Köder zu spielen, ist viel zu riskant!“  
„Wieso flippst du so aus? Du kennst doch meine Methoden!“  
„Wenn er ein Insider ist, eine Insider-Quelle hat, würde er einen Köder nicht durchschauen?“  
„Das darf nicht passieren. Deshalb will ich ich ja wissen, wer sein nächstes Opfer sein könnte!“   
„Hm... Was ist mit Mycroft? Er informiert dich doch immer, wenn jemand entlassen wird, den du geschnappt hast? Also könnte er sicher auch – “  
„Ich will ihn nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass ich hinter dem Henker her bin – und schon gar nicht, auf welche Weise ich ihn schnappen will.“  
„Läuft gerade irgendein spektakulärer Prozess, wo die Staatsanwaltschaft zu scheitern droht?“  
„Es ist nichts in den Medien“, seufzte Sherlock.  
„Würde dir Lexa Kent Auskunft geben?“ überlegte ich. Die beeindruckende Juristin hatte sicher ihre Möglichkeiten...  
„Sie würde Mycroft von meiner Anfrage in Kenntnis setzen. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie mir nichts sagen würde.“  
„Und was treibt Morrys?“  
Sherlock seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich wieder eine von diesen absolut sinnfreien WLAN-Partys...! Und mit dem Polizeicomputer möchte ich nun wirklich nur ihn beauftragen.“  
„Verstehe. Wenn ihr dann schon dabei wärt, würde mich interessieren, was es dort über mich noch gibt. Ich meine, vielleicht ließe sich daraus etwas machen...“  
Sherlock riss die Augen auf. „DU?!“  
„Ich – oder mein böser Bruder Martin – oder..."  
Ich zögerte...  
"...oder Oscar Dzundza oder Cynthia Twofeathers aka das Chamäleon – vielleicht ist noch irgendetwas davon da, weil der MI-5 keine Informationen darüber mehr weitergeleitet hat. Irgendetwas, was sich irgendwie verwenden lässt...“  
Als ein Schatten über Sherlocks Gesicht huschte, dachte ich: Hätte ich bloß die Klappe gehalten...!  
„Ich wollte versuchen, jemanden zu finden, den ich doublen kann. Den würden wir dann aus dem Verkehr ziehen und dann würde der Henker einfach Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen.“  
„Und dir den Hals rumdrehen! Sherlock, dieser Kerl kommt mit Mördern zurecht!“  
„Aber er würde merken, wenn du mir folgst!“  
„Aber in das Taxi eines Serienkillers einzusteigen war nicht gerade eine deiner besten Ideen!“  
„Ach? Wie kannst du das bitte beurteilen?! Es war der einzige Weg, ihn zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen!“ entgegnete das Genie hitzig.   
„Okay, Sherlock“, versuchte ich einzulenken. „Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass wir im Moment mit dieser Methode nicht weiter kommen. Lass uns Schluss machen für heute. Bedank' dich noch bei Lestrade. Und Morrys wird sich melden, sobald er kann.“  
Sherlock seufzte und zückte sein iPhone. Sicher simste er nun ein Danke an Lestrade – aber es musste mehr sein als das – dazu dauerte es zu lange und es waren zu viele Zeichen.  
„Sherlock, bitte, belass es für heute bei einem Dank! Es sei denn, du versuchst eine Entschuldigung oder Erklärung – aber keine weitere Anfrage mehr. Spar dir das für morgen!“  
Er hielt mir sein Smartphone hin: 'Danke für die Infos. Gute Beobachtung, dass Aldridge und Dimmock aus dem selben Ort stammen, vielleicht weiß RA Dimmock mehr! Ich werde Sie da natürlich rauslassen. SH“  
„Zufrieden?“  
„Imprimatur!“ grinste ich. Ein Lob war vielleicht sogar noch besser als eine Entschuldigung!    
  
  
Immerhin hatte Sherlock die Aprikosen verspeist und ging nun ins Bad – anscheinend tatsächlich um sich anschließend zu Bett zu begeben. Ich machte mir inzwischen noch rasch ein Sandwich und schlang es herunter, ehe ich ihm folgte.  
Der Tag hatte so ruhig begonnen – doch nun steckten wir schon mitten in unserem nächsten Fall. An sich war das okay. Aber die Umstände machten unsere Situation noch weniger kalkulierbar als sonst. Das war...irgendwie unheimlich!  
Oder lag es daran, dass ich immer noch nicht ganz verdaut hatte, dass Sherlock beim Tilly Briggs Fall fast draufgegangen wäre...und ich eine Weile geglaubt hatte, das sei er wirklich?   
Ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass mein Freund auch nicht schlafen konnte, oder sich einfach durch Grübeln wachhielt. Sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen? Ihm zureden, etwas zu schlafen...?  
  
  
  
„So...“, sagte Lexa Kent gedehnt und verbindlich lächelnd von der anderen Seite ihres repräsentativen Schreibtisches aus und lehnte sich majestätisch in ihrem luxuriösen Chefsessel zurück. „Martin... Watson. Sie wollten also Ihren Bruder John ermorden lassen. Das älteste Motiv der Menschheitsgeschichte – wenn man der Bibel glauben darf. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, wurde Kain begnadigt. Gott gab ihm sozusagen Bewährung! Er hat sich sogar noch über sieben Generationen fortpflanzen dürfen. Naja. Die Sintflut setzte der Dynastie ein Ende.  
Nun. Ich hätte das nicht getan!“  
Jetzt lehnte sie sich vor und musterte mich prüfend.  
„Wissen Sie, warum es oft so lange dauert, bis jemand unter Anklage gestellt wird? Warum Fälle manchmal Jahre lang auf Eis liegen?“  
Ich rutschte unbehaglich auf meinem ungepolsterten Holzstuhl hin und her und betrachtete die Handschellen, die ich trug. „Weil man in England nicht ein zweites Mal wegen desselben Verbrechens angeklagt werden darf“, antwortete ich. Spätestens seit Agatha Christies „Zeugin der Anklage“ wusste das jeder!  
Anwältin Kent nickte. „Genau: Ne bis in idem. Nicht zweimal in derselben Causa. Und einige meiner lieben Kollegen von der Staatsanwaltschaft sind ja solche Stümper! Und Sie – Sie und Sherlock haben mir ein so wundervolles Werkzeug in die Hände gespielt. Leider sind Sie uns jetzt im Weg. Das können wir nicht dulden. Da wir allerdings unseren Ruf nicht durch einen schnöden Mord beschmutzen dürfen, müssen Sie als Martin sterben, das verstehen Sie doch sicher, Dr Watson?“  
„W-was?!“ stammelte ich verdattert.  
„Bei Sherlock wird es einfacher werden. Immerhin hat er diesen Scott Andrews auf dem Gewissen.“  
Der Schreck durchzuckte mich wie ein Stromschlag. „Nein!“ japste ich hilflos.  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich links von mir eine Tür und Mycroft kam herein. Er trug einen schwarzen Dreiteiler und Schlips, war bleich und wirkte wie versteinert. „Unnötig, Lexa. Der erfundene Bruder würde einige Leute misstrauisch machen. John Watson hat Jefferson Hope erschossen, den vierfachen Mörder-Cabbie.“  
„Bedaure Mycroft. Das ist kein todeswürdiges Vergehen. Wir brauchen etwas anderes!“  
Hinter Miss Kent war plötzlich auch eine Tür in der holzvertäfelten Wand – und heraus kam eine schlaksige, burschikose Schwarzhaarige – so groß, dass sie sich unter dem Türsturz ducken musste – von deren Stirnband zwei Federn baumelten. Ich erkannte sie wieder. „Er hat meinen Liebsten getötet. Den Vater meines Kindes!“ erklärte sie hasserfüllt.  
„Bedaure, Cynthia, Liebes!“ säuselte die Kent süß. „Aber das war Notwehr. Und du weißt, dass ihr beiden viele unschuldige Menschen getötet habt. – Ist es getan?“ fragte sie dann.  
„Das Urteil wurde vollstreckt. Ich bin bereit für den nächsten – “  
Während ich mich noch fragte, was das heißen sollte, schrie Mycroft auf.  
„Was?! Sie haben bereits – ?! Oh, Gott! Sherlock...!!!“ Er rannte zum Chamäleon, stieß sie zur Seite und verschwand in diesem Zimmer.  
Mein Herz setzte aus und begann dann zu rasen, ich drückte mich vom Sitz hoch, stürzte Mycroft nach – während hinter mir der Stuhl polternd umfiel.     
Dann sah ich ihn und nahm kaum war, dass neben mir Mycroft erstickt aufschluchzte, denn von einem kräftigen Haken in der Decke baumelte an einem gebleichten Hanfseil mein armer Freund Sherlock! So wie sein Kopf herabhing, bestand kein Zweifel, dass sein Genick gebrochen war. Seine toten Augen glotzten mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Oh, Gott...! Sherlock...!“ wimmerte ich fassungslos.  
„Mycroft. mein Lieber, ich hätte wirklich gedacht, Sie seien clever genug, sich damit nicht zu belasten. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass es sein muss“, erklärte die Anwältin kalt.  
Mycroft wandte sich von der Leiche seines kleinen Bruders ab und als sein Blick mich streifte, hielt er inne und sah mich hilflos an. Er zitterte und aus seinen grauen Augen liefen unaufhörlich dicke Tränen.  
„John...!“ krächzte er schwach.  
Doch Lexa posierte unterdessen selbstgefällig lächelnd mit einer altmodischen Balkenwaage und einem großen, zweischneidigen Schwert vor einem Spiegel.  
„Sie bekommen Ihr Kapitalverbrechen!“ schrie ich, stürzte mich auf sie, um sie zu erwürgen, doch das Chamäleon ging dazwischen, packte mich – vergeblich versuchte ich, mich los zu machen, als die selbsternannte Justizia plötzlich beidhändig mit dem Henkersschwert ausholte, um mir den Kopf abzuschlagen – ! Ich hob meine gefesselten Hände, um den Streich mit der Kette der Handschellen abzufangen und so vielleicht frei zu kommen – ich war bereit zu sterben – aber nicht ohne diese Wahnsinnige zur Strecke zu bringen! Doch das Chamäleon warf sich rachsüchtig auf mich und ich knallte mit dem Rücken auf den Boden.   
"Du gehörst mir!" fauchte sie. "Das ist für Oscar!"   
Dann wurde alles schwarz und ich hörte mich schreien.       
  
  
  
„John! John, wach auf!“  
Alles wackelte – und dann sah ich auf einmal im Schein der Nachttischlampe Sherlocks besorgtes Gesicht dicht über mir, spürte seine Hände, die sich eisern um meine Handgelenke klammerten.  
Fassungslos stöhnte ich auf und spürte, wie ich zu zittern begann. Ich konnte kaum atmen und bekam nicht genug Luft.   
„John...!“ Er lockerte seinen Griff, ließ aber nicht ganz los. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, hörst du? Bist du... – wach? Sag doch was!“ Er war nicht sicher, ob ich in einem Flashback festsaß.  
„Sherlock...“, ächzte ich erleichtert.  
  
Er lebt...!  
  
Sherlock ließ meine Arme los und legte seine rechte Hand auf meine rechte Schulter.  
„Ganz ruhig, John. Es ist alles gut. Tief durchatmen!“ raunte er sanft mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Ich schaffte es, zu nicken und versuchte, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als ich die Augen schloss, bemerkte ich beschämt, dass mir Tränen über die Schläfen gelaufen waren.  
„Ist okay. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Sag mir, was es war“, drängte Sherlock behutsam.  
  
Ihn an das Chamäleon erinnern? An Mags Mörderin?! Ich hatte das schon vorhin nur mit schlechtem Gewissen getan! Ich war selbst mitschuld an diesem unsinnigen Traum.  
  
„Lexa Kent“ keuchte ich. „Sie hat dich hinrichten lassen... Wir wussten zu viel...Und Mycroft war ihr Komplize – oder jedenfalls ihr Mitwisser...! Als er dann aber erfuhr, dass sie dich schon hat hinrichten lassen, ehe er dich noch einmal sehen konnte, war er außer sich. Er hat schrecklich geweint...“   
  
Ich schluckte mühsam und versuchte, gleichmäßig durchzuatmen.    
  
„Das würde er sicher nicht!“ behauptete Sherlock bitter und legte sich neben mich, ohne meine Schulter loszulassen. Ganz schwach konnte ich sogar seinen Atem spüren, so nahe war er mir.  
„Sag das nicht“, bat ich. „ich hab ihn weinen sehen, als wir aus Isfahan zurück waren...“  
Sherlock räusperte sich betreten. „Ja, ich weiß“, gestand er nuschelnd.   
Ihn so dicht bei mir zu haben, ihn buchstäblich an meiner Seite zu spüren, war tröstlich nach diesem surrealen und doch so plastischen Horrortrip von einem Albtaum. Ich fühlte, dass mein Entsetzen allmählich abklang.  
Noch ein abschließendes Mal strich Sherlock über meinen Arm und versprach: „Wir werden vorsichtig sein. Es wird alles gut gehen. Vertrau mir!“  
„Das tue ich“, versicherte ich matt.  
Er zog seine Hand zurück – blieb aber da liegen, wo er war: Irgendwo auf der Besuchsritze. Ich war wirklich dankbar für sein Verständnis, aber er war nur ein, zwei Inches entfernt und hätte ich mich jetzt auf die rechte Seite gerollt, wären wir kollidiert! Während ich mich weiter zu beruhigen versuchte, überlegte ich, nach links von ihm abzurücken, doch wie sollte mir das unauffällig gelingen – und wie viel Platz war da überhaupt noch? Ich sah nur einen Ausweg...  
Ich setzte mich auf und sah auf die Uhr – 01:43.  
„Ich hol' mir mal 'n Bier. Willst du auch irgendwas?“  
„Lass nur. Ich geh schon!“ erbot er sich – so atypisch hilfsbereit, dass ich daraus nur folgern konnte, dass er inzwischen auch einsah, dass er mir zu dicht auf den Pelz gerückt war. Flink verließ er das Bett.  
  
Nochmal sah ich ihn vor mir: Erhängt mit starren, vorquellenden Augen.   
Schaudernd schob ich das Bild beiseite.   
  
Sherlock brachte mir wortlos das Bier. Die Dose war so kalt, dass mich nochmals das Zittern packte, als ich sie entgegen nahm.  
„Lestrade macht sich Sorgen, weißt du. Er denkt, der Täter muss narzisstisch und größenwahnsinnig sein und ich denke, da liegt er richtig: Seine Mission hat für ihn oberste Priorität und das bedeutet, dass er sie um jeden Preis schützen wird, er wird es als Hochverrat einstufen, wenn ihm jemand in die Quere kommt.“  
„Ja. Ich denke, das sieht er richtig. Interessanter Aspekt... Das würde bedeuten, dass wir keinen Köder zu konstruieren brauchen...“, brummte Sherlock pragmatisch.  
Ich stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.  
„Schon gut, John. Indem der Henker das Ende des Schlitzers inszeniert hat, hat er noch ein anderes Problem gelöst. Seine Zielpersonen sind nun wieder weniger vorsichtig als sie es zuletzt gewesen sein dürften. Und sobald wieder Leichen auftauchen – was er ja einerseits will! – wird er andererseits auch früher oder später seine Masche wieder variieren müssen, wie er Kontakt mit ihnen aufnimmt... Weißt du, Lestrade hat mich damit auf eine Idee gebracht. Vielleicht haben ja auch die Knackis da Vermutungen, wie der Henker an seine Opfer kommt! Und wenn denen erst klar wird, dass es nicht vorbei ist, dann werden sie kooperativer sein als die Polizei...“  
Er grinste genüsslich.  
„Vor allem, wenn ein Mörder befürchten muss, ausgerechnet jetzt aus der Haft entlassen zu werden...!“  
Mit unternehmungslustigem Grinsen löschte er das Licht.  
  
Oh, Sherlock...! dachte ich bloß.

 

 


	137. Matinée mit einem ängstlichen Lord

  
  
  
Ich kippte mir im Dunkeln den Rest Dosenbier hinter die nicht vorhandene Binde.  
Es war mir, als könne ich spüren, dass dieser unglaubliche Kerl neben mir schon wieder einen – diesmal buchstäblich halsbrecherischen – Plan schmiedete, um den Henker zu fangen. Natürlich war mir vollkommen klar, dass ich nicht wirklich über telepathische Fähigkeiten verfüge, das war allein die Erfahrung der letzten vier Monate und die dadurch hervorgerufene Paranoia. Offenkundig steckte mir der Horror über Sherlocks letzten beinahe tödlich endenden Alleingang des genialen Detektivs doch noch sehr in den Knochen.   
  
Immerhin hat er mich eingeweiht, dass er so etwas womöglich machen wird, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.   
Doch diese Bemühung zeigte keinerlei Effekt. Sherlock selbst wusste noch nicht, wie dieser Plan aussehen würde, weil es noch zu viele Variablen gab und vor allem war noch offen, wann er ihn würde umsetzen können. Was bedeutete, dass er immer noch tausend Wege finden konnte, mich abzuschütteln - genau dann, wenn ich nicht damit rechnete.  
Ich verspürte das Bedürfnis, jetzt gleich das Licht wieder anzuknipsen, und ihm unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass er mich über nichts mehr im Ungewissen lassen dürfe – aber ich wusste, dass das keinen Zweck hatte – und wahrscheinlich niemals haben würde und zwar eben so lange nicht, wie er mit dieser Einstellung überlebte.   
Da würde ich eben auf der Hut sein müssen. Und vielleicht ihm im entscheidenden Moment die Frage stellen, ob er bei seiner Falle denn auch dazu bereit wäre, mich den Köder spielen zu lassen.   
   
Glaubst du, mir wäre es leicht gefallen, ...ohne dich zurückzukommen...? hatte er mich gefragt, als wir uns endlich über seine Aktion ausgesprochen hatten.  
Eine rhetorische Frage. Er hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst beantwortet gehabt – und das schon mehrfach. Doch das war es nicht, was meinen Widerstand endgültig hatte zusammenbrechen lassen – sondern sein Tonfall: leise, beinahe kläglich...  
  
Ich brauchte lange, um abschalten zu können.  
  
  
"John!   
JOHN.  
Hey! Aufwachen!  
Raus aus den Federn!"  
  
Mit einem unwilligen Stöhnen bekundete ich mein Missfallen und kroch tiefer unter die Decke.   
"Nichts da! Ende des Winterschlafs..."  
  
Wenn du mir jetzt wieder mit 'Igelchen' kommst, beziehst du Prügel! dachte ich griesgrämig - aber da verschwand einfach die Decke über mir und ich kauerte empört in der hellen Kälte von Sherlocks Schlafzimmer.  
  
"ANGETRETEN, SOLDAT!"  
"Was soll die Hektik?" maulte ich ganz und gar unmilitärisch.  
  
"Hoch mit dir! Ich brauche dich als meinen Bodyguard!"  
  
W-was?!  
  
Während ich mich alarmiert aufrappelte, riss ich die Augen auf und sah mich hastig aber aufmerksam um.  
Das Zimmer sah aus wie immer – abgesehen davon, dass Sherlock das eine Fenster sperrangelweit geöffnet hatte und in einem – ?!  
...DREITEILER?!?!?!  
...vor mir stand...  
Der Anzug samt Weste schien in etwa so geschnitten zu sein, wie einer von Mycrofts, war aber stahlblau. Den passenden...!? SCHLIPS!? zierten winzige, weiße, steigende Einhörner, eine Krawattennadel mit einem hellblauen Stein (ein Aquamarin?) hielt ihn in Position – und eine goldene Taschenuhr schien mein Mitbewohner auch zu besitzen...  
  
"Könnte gefährlich werden...", schmunzelte er und zupfte ein wenig unbehaglich an seinen Manschetten...Moment? Manschettenknöpfe? Yep! Goldene Manschettenknöpfe!   
  
Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?!  
  
Ich sah in sein herausforderndes Grinsen und bemerkte nun sein seitlich gescheiteltes und fast völlig geglättetes Haar. Dann wurde mir klar, dass er noch etwas größer war als sonst und mein Blick glitt hinunter zu ein paar schmalen, schwarzglänzenden Stiefeletten – mit knapp zwei Inches hohen Absätzen...  
  
"Was ist das für eine Maskerade?!"  
  
"Dieser Gentleman, mein teurer Trenton", erklärte Sherlock geziert und wies auf sich selbst, "ist Ihr Arbeitgeber Lord Fortenue. Sie haben vor einem halben Jahr bei mir als Bodyguard angefangen. Mir ist zwar bisher kein körperlicher Schaden zugefügt worden, doch einige Situationen schienen mir äußerst prekär! Mein Nervenkostüm ist infolge dessen arg strapaziert und ich bin der Ansicht, dass Sie dringend Verstärkung benötigen – oder vielleicht auch ersetzt werden sollten. Von ein oder mehreren fähigen Männern."   
  
"Du hast ja ein Rad ab!" knurrte ich.  
  
"Oh, so können Sie aber mit Seiner Lordschaft nicht sprechen!" bemerkte Sherlock tadelnd und sehr aristokratisch. Er fiel wieder in einen eher gewohnten Ton zurück, die übliche Stimmlage, nicht ganz so abgezirkelt artikuliert – aber mit spöttelndem Unterton. "Aber Sie sind selbstverständlich nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass Ihr Schutz meiner Situation völlig angemessen ist, denn es kratzt Sie nicht, wenn neben Ihnen ein Rolls Royce explodiert, oder Ihnen mal ein paar Kugeln um die Ohren fliegen und Ihre Überzeugung von Ihren formidablen Fähigkeiten ist unerschütterlich – und insgeheim halten Sie mich für ein verzärteltes, überängstliches Weichei."  
  
"Was soll das?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Das ist dein Spine", dozierte er etwas ungeduldig.  
"Mein – was?"  
"Dein Rückgrat – Spina dorsalis."  
"Ich weiß, was ein Rückgrat ist!!!"  
"Auch im Schauspiel? Es ist...die zentrale Motivation einer Rolle. In diesem Fall Ihrer Rolle, Trenton."  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"  
"Komm schon, John! Du kriegst das hin. Du warst ein sehr überzeugender Paparazzo und auch als schwules Paar waren wir glaubhaft genug. Ich meine, du sollst ja keinen BAFTA gewinnen, sie sollen es dir bloß abkaufen! Und du wirst mit dieser Rolle nicht wirklich gegen den Strich gebürstet – außerdem musst du gar nicht viel sagen. Eigentlich nur dann, wenn ich an deiner Arbeit übermäßig herumnörgle."  
"Nicht gegen den Strich? Mit deinem Schutz wäre auch ganzes ein Platoon noch überfordert, wenn du's drauf anlegst!"  
  
Er grinste selbstgefällig – ich bezweifle, dass er damals wusste, dass ein Platoon aus insgesamt 28 Mann besteht, den Kommandanten mitgerechnet.  
  
„Und was soll das Ganze?!" fragte ich etwas unwirsch.  
"Oh, John! Ist das nicht offenkundig? Ich brauche einen Bodyguard! Jemand hat mir vor Jahren mal von Kevin Aldridge erzählt und den versuche ich, ausfindig zu machen. Bei der Secura!"  
  
Ich ließ mich auf die Matratze zurücksacken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Es ist zu früh für so was. Ich brauch erst einen Kaffee...", stöhnte ich.  
"Im Gegenteil! Du musstest Seine Lordschaft die ganze Nacht über bewachen. Und zwar vor seiner Tür auf einem Flur im sechsten Stock des Claridge Hotels."  
  
Bei dem Wort 'Hotel' war ich augenblicklich in Isfahan.  
  
"Und was ist mit dem Balkon?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Guter Punkt. Du hattest eine extra Alarmanlage installiert."  
"Wie umsichtig von mir. Habe ich auch dein Frühstück vorgekostet?" erwiderte ich trocken.   
"Netter Versuch. Marsch, ins Bad. Ich hab' dir schon was rausgelegt."  
"Du hast – ? Ständig gehst du an meinen Kleiderschrank! Ich lass deine Klamotten doch auch in Ruhe, es sei denn natürlich, dass du mich – !" Ich bremste mich jäh, doch es war zu spät: Es sei denn natürlich, dass du mich in deinen offenen Schrank schubst...!  
"Ständig! Ich gehe NICHT ständig – " Sherlock hatte schon angefangen zurückzuschießen, ehe ich fertig war, doch nun: "Was? – John, bitte, das habe ich nicht gewollt, das weißt du doch!"  
"Nein... ich weiß, schon gut...Aber so etwas kommt eben dabei heraus, wenn du mich grundlos aus dem Schlaf reißt!" versuchte ich einzulenken. "Also schön – ! Kleiner Lord Fauntleroy...", spottete ich.  
"Fortenue!" verbesserte mich Sherlock, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
   
Aha. Frances Hodgson Burnett hatte er anscheinend auch gelöscht.  
Ich trollte mich schnaubend ins Badezimmer – wo die nächste ungute Überraschung auf mich wartete...  
"Sherlock! Das ist mein Beerdigungsanzug!" jaulte ich.   
"Er wird deine Augenringe schön zur Geltung bringen!" tönte es von draußen.  
"Du wirst wirklich Personenschutz brauchen!" fauchte ich. "Vor mir!"  
  
Ich hörte ein leises, tiefes Kichern.  
  
"Mach hin. Deine Herrschaft lässt dir nicht viel Zeit für die Morgentoilette! Dazu ist er viel zu ängstlich!"  
"Kein Problem! Ich sperre dich einfach so lange in den Hoteltresor. So was werden die im Claridge doch haben?"  
"Tze?! Ich bitte Sie, Trenton! Es ist das erste Haus am Platze – oder wie Ihresgleichen es vermutlich formulieren würde: Der teuerste Schuppen in ganz London!"  
  
Theaterspielen am frühen Morgen! dachte ich genervt.  
  
Was meine übernächtigte Optik anging, hatte er wohl recht: In Schwarzweiß sah ich wirklich etwas runtergewirtschaftet aus.  
  
"Fertig, Trenton?"  
"Fertig, Eure Lordschaft!" antwortete ich ärgerlich und verließ das Bad.  
"Perfekt!" grinste er und hielt mir meinen Revolver, einen kurzen Schlagstock und meine schwarze Jacke hin.  
  
Übellaunig folgte ich ihm nach unten, wo er ein Taxi anheuerte.  
"Claridge Hotel!"  
"Sehr wohl, Sir!"  
Die Nennung der Adresse verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Aber was wollte er dort? Natürlich konnte ich das jetzt nicht fragen...  
Am Claridge angekommen, stiegen wir aus.  
"Halt schon mal das nächste Taxi an. Bin gleich wieder da! – Und im nächsten Taxi setzen Sie sich selbstverständlich nach vorne, Trenton! – Seit diesem Serienkiller traue ich keinem Cabbie mehr!" Sein Ton wechselte von 'normal' zu 'harsch' zu 'erschüttert'.  
Irritiert sah ich ihm nach.   
Moment mal, er würde doch nicht – ?!  
Unsinn, jetzt hör aber auf? In der Verkleidung? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Also überdachte ich seine Anweisungen und hielt ich das nächste Taxi an.  
  
"Mein Boss wartet nicht gerne. Er muss aber auch jeden Moment hier sein. Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihre Lizenz", kommandierte ich.  
"Was? Wieso – ?"  
    
"Falsche Antwort. Vielleicht begreift ja Ihr nächster Mitbewerber, was es bedeutet, einen Gast des Claridge Hotels zu chauffieren, der seine eigene Security hat..."  
"Oh, nein, sicher, Sir – Augenblick!" besann sich der Cabbie.  
Während er seine in einer Klarsichthülle steckende Lizenz vom Armaturenbrett löste, beugte ich mich ungeniert zu ihm hinein und schnüffelte.  
"Sir?" fragte er ratlos und ein wenig pikiert.  
Da sah ich ihm tief in die Augen und erklärte: "Ich wollte nur überprüfen, ob ich Alkohol oder Marihuana rieche. Ihren Pupillen nach zu schließen, sind Sie clean..."  
"Selbstverständlich bin ich das!" ächzte der Cabbie leicht entrüstet.  
Selbstverständlich?" echote ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Sagen Sie das nicht!"  
  
"Okay. Vielleicht ist es das wirklich nicht...aber Sie können bei mir unbesorgt sein."  
"Ausgeruht sind Sie auch?"  
  
Jetzt war es an ihm, die Stirn zu runzeln, als wolle er sagen: Na, Sie sind der Richtige, um das zu fragen!   
  
„Also ich bin erst seit Sieben im Einsatz. Und davor hatte ich zwölf Stunden Pause.“  
  
„Gut. Ich glaube Ihnen“, sagte ich streng, während ich die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammenkniff.  
  
„Ehm..., es ist Ihnen aber schon klar, dass die Uhr läuft, nicht?“  
  
„Vollkommen. Machen Sie das Gebläse aus.“  
  
„Wie Sie wünschen. Darf ich erfahren, wieso?“  
  
„Damit wird allerlei herumgewirbelt: Krankheitserreger – oder falls vorhanden Giftstoffe. Mein Boss wird entscheiden, ob und wie weit er ein Fenster geöffnet haben will. Ein wenig Sauerstoffmangel ist längst nicht so schädlich wie...manch andere Dinge...!“ schloss ich kryptisch.  
  
„Achso...?“  
  
„Und ich werde mich zu Ihnen nach vorne setzen. Seit dieser Geschichte mit dem serienmordenden Cabbie traut mein Boss eurer Zunft nicht mehr.“  
  
„Oh, bitte, Sir, erwähnen Sie den nicht! Das war der mieseste Februar, den wir je hatten! Danach wurde es Gott sei Dank wieder besser!  
Naja, noch schlimmer wäre es gewesen, man hätte schon früher gewusst, dass es ein Cabbie war...“  
  
„Dann hätten aber vielleicht ein oder zwei Menschen weniger sterben müssen...“  
  
„Oh, naja, vielleicht...stimmt. – Haben Sie noch Gepäck, Sir?“  
  
„Hm?“ machte ich – um Zeit zu gewinnen – und ließ meinen Blick über die umliegenden Gebäude schweifen, als erwarte ich dort irgendwo einen Scharfschützen zu entdecken. Wir hatten zwar nichts mitgenommen, aber Sherlock traute ich auch zu, dass er gleich mit einem geklauten Koffer aus der Lobby käme! Und sicherlich hätte er noch die Chuzpe, ihn sich von einem Pagen schleppen zu lassen...  
  
„Gepäck?“ wiederholte der Cabbie.  
  
„Also, soweit ich informiert bin, reisen wir heute noch nicht ab.“ Ich senkte meine Stimme. „Aber Seine Lordschaft ist bisweilen etwas...spontan...“  
  
  
Mir ging jetzt der Gesprächsstoff aus. Im Übrigen war ich nicht sicher, ob der Cabbie bloß mein Übungsobjekt sein sollte, oder ob mehr dahinter steckte.  
  
Doch da kam auch schon seine Lordschaft in Begleitung eines livrierten Hotelangestellten, der ihn ehrerbietig verabschiedete und ihm diensteifrig den Wagenschlag aufriss.  
Ich stieg unterdessen vorne ein.  
  
  
"Secura!" erklärte mein Lord lakonisch.  
"Pardon?"  
"Trenton, überprüfen Sie seine Lizenz. So etwas sollte er wissen! Hat er eine Fahne? Ist er clean?"  
„Habe ich selbstverständlich bereits alles erledigt, Euer Lordschaft. Sieht echt aus. Er scheint sauber zu sein.“ Dann wandte ich mich an den Cabbie: „Er meint diese ...Wachschutzfirma", half ich nach und betonte das letzte Wort abschätzig.  
"Oh, natürlich! Ich kenne die Secura, My Lord“, versicherte dieser eilfertig und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein.  
  
  
Nicht eine halbe Minute später, bekam ich eine SMS.  
  
  
„Ah, das wird die Sicherheitsüberprüfung für heute Nachmittag sein“, sagte Lord Fortenue.  
  
  
Ich sah nach.  
  
'Weiter so! – Es können weitere Befehle per SMS kommen. SH'  
  
„Korrekt, Sir. Wir haben grünes Licht“, erklärte ich kühl und ausdruckslos – insgeheim sehr zufrieden mit mir.  
  
  
So gelangten wir also zum Firmensitz der Secura, einem kleineren Hochhaus mit schimmernder Glasfassade und glänzendem Logo: Ein Wappen in der Form eines Franzosenschildes*, also unten leicht spitz zulaufend, mit einem Vorhängeschloss mit einem 'S' anstelle des Schlüssellochs, hinter dem sich ein Schwert und eine Streitaxt kreuzten.  
(Archaisch und marzialisch – aber das Emblem gefiel mir...)  
  
„Trenton, steigen Sie aus, klären Sie, dass wir in den Hof fahren werden!“  
  
„Verzeihung, My Lord..., sind Sie sicher – ?“ fragte ich.  
„Selbstverständlich bin ich das. Sie überlassen mir bis auf weiteres Ihren Dienstrevolver!“  
  
Was?! dachte ich alarmiert.  
Nein, wenn er gewollt hätte, dann wäre er heute morgen aus dem Haus geschlichen, ohne mich zu wecken...  
  
„Wie Sie meinen, Sir!“  
  
Ich reichte Sherlock meine Waffe nach hinten und stieg aus.  
  
An der Pforte schilderte ich mein Anliegen – inzwischen hatte ich ja etwas Übung...  
  
„Nein, Seine Lordschaft hat selbstverständlich keinen Termin. Aus Sicherheitsgründen!“ erklärte ich – kopfschüttelnd über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit.  
  
„Gut, ja...wir öffnen die Schranke für Sie“, leitete der Typ nach kurzer Rücksprache am Haustelefon seine Order weiter.  
  
Als das Taxi in den Innenhof fuhr, lief ich hinterher – und hoffte, dass wir nicht würden fliehen müssen...  
  
Selbstverständlich öffnete ich seiner Lordschaft den Fond.  
  
„Keine Sorge, mein Bester, es soll Ihr Schade nicht sein. Aber Sie warten hier! – Trenton, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie jetzt frühstücken gehen. Ich weiß, ich habe Sie etwas überstrapaziert...“  
  
„Aber nein, Sir. Ich werde mitkommen – also, wenn es Ihnen recht ist...“  
  
„Sehr gut. Dann kommen Sie also...“, befand er, während er mir den Revolver zurück gab, den ich zusammen mit dem Schlagstock schon wenige Sekunden später an einer Sicherheitsschleuse zurücklassen musste.  
  
Sherlock konnte schon sehr aristokratisch sein, wenn er wollte! Gönnerhaft ließ er mir den Vortritt – was aber nur bedeutete, dass ich, als seine Entourage, ihm den Weg zu bereiten hatte. Ich sah mich also aufmerksam um und meldete meinen Herren an. Ein Businesstyp mit gewinnendem Zahnpastalächeln erschien und übernahm nach kurzer Vorstellung mit seiner Lordschaft die Führung. Wir betraten einen Lift, in dem es nur vier Knöpfe gab, obwohl das Gebäude zwischen 12 und 15 Stockwerken haben musste, genauer hatte ich mir das von draußen nicht angesehen, im allgemeinen, erfährt man in einem Aufzug, wie viele Geschosse es sind!  
Ärgerlich..., Sherlock hatte bestimmt besser aufgepasst...!    
So gelangten wir also nach ganz oben in ein monströses mindestens vier Yards hohes Büro mit Panoramablick über den Stadtteil, wo uns ein Mr Jameson – anscheinend der Geschäftsführer der Firma – begrüßte.  
  
Sherlock sah sich unbehaglich, ja ängstlich um – was mich veranlasste, die monumentalen Fensterfronten abzuschreiten.  
  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Lord Fortenue ?"  
  
„Es...ist alles so...offen hier...! Ich bin wie auf dem Präsentierteller – Nicht wahr, Trenton?“   
"Bei diesem Panzerglas besteht keinerlei Gefahr!" sagte ich.  
"Warum tigern Sie dann herum und machen mich nervös?" fragte mein Lord verärgert.  
"Ich nutze unsere erhöhte Position, um das Gelände zu recognoszieren. Schließlich werden wir das Gebäude ja auch wieder verlassen..."  
"Gut, gut – tun Sie das, Trenton..."  
"Äh, ja – aber bis dahin – nun, My Lord, worum geht es denn?" schaltete sich der Chef der Secura wieder ein.  
  
Der geplagte Adelige seufzte mitleiderregend. "Ich bin im letzten dreiviertel Jahr etlichen Anschlägen auf mein Leben teilweise nur sehr knapp entgangen. Meine Nerven liegen blank, wie Sie sich vorstellen können! Also habe ich einen Bodyguards in meine Dienste genommen. Aber der wurde von einem Einbrecher erschossen. Sein Nachfolger ließ sein Leben, als er...einer meiner Bediensteten nachstellte und...naja, lassen wir das... den Nächsten überfuhr versehentlich...nun, das tut nichts zur Sache... Vor einem halben Jahr wurde mir dann von einem Freund mein derzeitiger Leibwächter empfohlen." Er seufzte wieder schwer, als er fortfuhr zitterte seine Stimme: "Dreizehn Anschläge auf mein Leben seither!"  
  
"Dreizehn?!" entfuhr es mir – und Sherlock zuckte zusammen und sah mich finster an.   
  
Ich Idiot! Denk nach! DENK NACH!! - Okay, das geht...!  
  
"Also, den Tanklastwagen, der den Jaguar zerquetscht hat, können Sie nicht mitzählen. Das war ein Fall von Sekundenschlaf! Und die Schlägerei auf der Party von Lady Siewissenschon auch nicht. Auch nicht den Golfball, den Sie nur deshalb nicht abbekommen haben, weil Sie sich gerade bückten und oder den verdorbenen Fisch – "  
"Genug! Darum geht es jetzt nicht!" unterbrach mich Sherlock gebieterisch. "Setzen Sie sich da drüben hin und machen Sie mich nicht nervös!"  
Ich gehorchte – aber nicht, ohne noch eins draufzusetzen: "Und die letzten drei Wochen war doch gar nichts!" maulte ich.  
"Gar nichts? Einen Molotow-Cocktail nennen Sie 'gar nichts'?" empörte sich mein Herr. Dann zückte er ein Taschentuch und tupfte sich mit Leidensmiene imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.   
"Tze!" machte ich nur.  
  
Unterdessen hatte ein kleines dezentes Signal Jameson dazu veranlasst, kurz den Hörer seiner Haustelefonanlage abzunehmen. Er sagte nichts, hörte nur zu.  
Hatte er uns überprüfen lassen? Hoffentlich hielt Sherlocks Maskerade stand...!  
  
"Verzeihung, My Lord, wenn ich Ihr, hm ...Mitarbeitergespräch unterbreche, aber... Nun, ja, so gerne ich Ihnen auch zu Diensten stünde, was ist denn mit, eh – Ursachenforschung?" riet Jameson.  
"Neinein. Keinesfalls. Diese Aufgabe bedarf äußerster Diskretion", erklärte der Lord exaltiert – und maß sich selbst den Puls wie ein waschechter Hypochonder.  
"Oh, Sie meinen, Ihre mordlustige Verwandtschaft, die hinter dem Erbe her ist, darf nicht in Misskredit geraten?" vermutete Jameson.  
Gut, das hieß wohl, dass er kein Misstrauen hegte - oder wollte er uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen?  
Sherlock räusperte sich. "Das...haben jetzt Sie gesagt...", stellte er leise richtig. "Aber...nun, das würde ohnehin nichts helfen."  
Er machte eine dramatische Pause.  
Sieben Jahre Pech!"  
Der Chef der Secura stutzte. "Sie...  
Sie...reden doch hier von keinem - Spiegel...?"  
"Nicht irgendein Spiegel...", Sherlocks Stimme bebte. "...fast die halbe verspiegelte Wand eines Ballsaals..." Zuletzt schien er kaum noch einen Ton heraus bringen zu können, so zutiefst erschüttert war der arme Tropf. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich angelegentlich zum Fenster drehen müsste, oder ob ich mich würde beherrschen können. Im Gesicht unseres Gegenübers zuckte es verdächtig.  
"LACHEN SIE NICHT!" schrie Sherlock aufgebracht. "Ich habe es doch anfangs auch nicht geglaubt!" flüsterte er dann erschöpft. "Ich war nie abergläubisch! Als kleiner Junge bin ich unter Leitern hindurchgeschlüpft, ich habe keine Probleme mit einzelnen oder mehreren Elstern, dem Anblick von Galgenvögeln und Salz zu verschütten würde mich nicht aufregen – aber seit dem...seit dem..." Er atmete zitternd durch. "Mein Leben ist eine einzige Misere! Ich kann seit Wochen nur noch mit starken Schlafmitteln Ruhe finden", jammerte er – und wieder kam das Taschentuch zum Einsatz.   
  
"Aber seit Sie mich haben, ist es niemandem gelungen, Ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!" regte ich mich auf.  
"Aber die Einschläge sind verdammt nah!" brüllte er mich an ehe er sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Verhandlungspartner zuwandte, dann flüsterte er atemlos: "Ich habe täglich den Tod vor Augen..."  
  
Er lockerte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck und einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung ein wenig seine Krawatte.  
  
Was für ein Schauspieler!   
  
Ich durchschaute den Sinn dieser Masche inzwischen: Einem spleenigen und noch dazu anscheinend reichen Adeligen schlug man nichts ab, man bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihm seine Wünsche zu erfüllen, auch, wenn das für diesmal bedeutete, nicht an ihm verdienen zu können, denn es konnte sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt um so mehr auszahlen.  
  
„Oh, ich bin sicher, wir können Ihnen da weiter helfen!“ versicherte Jameson.  
  
Der Lord schien sich wieder etwas zusammenzureißen, nickte, lehnte sich vor und sagte nun in leisem, verschwörerischen Ton: „Mein bester Freund hat mir vor einigen Jahren einen Ihrer Mitarbeiter aufs Wärmste empfohlen – sollte ich jemals einen Leibwächter benötigen: Kevin Aldridge.“  
  
Das Gesicht unseres Gegenübers drohte kurz zu entgleisen, doch er brachte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.   
  
„Bedaure, My Lord, aber Mr. Aldridge arbeitet schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr für uns..."  
"Ah...", hauchte der schreckhafte Lord verzweifelt, fasste sich aber wieder. "Warum denn nur!? Ich habe wahre Wunderdinge von ihm gehört!" .  
"Er ist...nun ja...kein Teamplayer...“, erklärte Jameson vorsichtig.  
  
„Oh, so einen habe ich schon...“, schmunzelte Lord Fortenue mit einem Seitenblick auf mich.  
  
Wie bitte?! dachte ich entrüstet.  
  
„Aber ich gebe zu, er ist eine Ein-Mann-Armee...“, ergänzte Jameson zu Aldrigdes Ehrenrettung.   
  
„Auch so einen habe ich schon", sagte Sherlock und sah mich kurz anerkennend an. "Perfekt. Im Wesentlichen sollen sie ja einander ablösen. Zumindest scheint es mir einen Versuch wert. Sie haben doch gewiss eine letzte Adresse und können mir Kollegen nennen, mit denen er sich gut verstand?“ fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Selbstverständlich nicht gratis...“  
  
„Oh..., ich weiß nicht recht...“, grübelte Jameson unbehaglich.  
  
„Zweifellos würde es helfen, wenn Sie in Ihrer Mitarbeiterkartei nachsähen...?“ half ihm Sherlock hoffnungsvoll auf die Sprünge und sah zu dem großen Computerbildschirm auf der Seite des gigantischen Schreibtischs.  
  
„Selbstverständlich will ich sehen, was sich machen lässt...", versicherte Jameson und begann mit der Maus herumzuklicken...  
  
Hoffentlich hat dieses Improvisationstheater bald ein Ende! dachte ich.   
Es war zwar höchst amüsant, Sherlock zu beobachten, aber ich musste mich ja auf meine eigene Rolle konzentrieren und dabei fühlte ich mich nicht gerade sicher.  
In diesem Augenblick erhielt ich eine SMS. Ich vermied es, zu Lord Fortenue hinüber zu sehen und holte mein Nokia hervor.  
  
Was wird er jetzt von mir wollen...? fragte ich mich nervös.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* <http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wappenschild#Form>  
  



	138. Undercovergeplauder

  
  
  
Ich öffnete also die SMS des ängstlichen Lords und las folgenden "Roman" (wann hatte er das bloß alles unbemerkt getippt?! Oder war das meiste schon vorbereitet gewesen?)  
  
"Sag, dass mein Flug gecancelt worden sei und mir meine PA eine geringfügig spätere Verbindung gebucht hat und sie mir die Unterlagen mitbringt. – Dich ärgert, dass ich mich so auf Aldridge kapriziert habe und du fragst nach einem Kaffee-Automaten. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass folgendes passieren wird: Jameson wird dich in den 12. Stock schicken, wo du durchs Café für die Kunden in die Kantine durchgehen kannst. Gib vor, vielleicht hier arbeiten zu wollen. Ggf versuchst du es in einem anderen Stockwerk, wenn du auf der Seite der Kantine den Aufzug benutzt, wirst du Trainingsetagen, Kleiderkammer, Waffendepot und so weiter erreichen können. Info über KA folgt! Orientiere dich, wo Notausgänge, bzw. -treppen sind und falls du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, löse den Feueralarm aus. SH"  
Ach. Du. Scheiße!  
Ich sollte also in einem Hochhaus voller trainierter Personenschützer unter falschem Namen herumspionieren!?  
Mal gar nicht davon zu reden, dass ich so gut wie keinen Penny mehr in der Tasche hatte und gerade schlecht mit einer Bankkarte auf den Namen John H. Watson zahlen konnte...  
  
"Was, was ich wissen sollte, Trenton?" fragte da mein adeliger Brötchengeber auch schon.  
"Eh, ja...", ich sagte meinen Spruch bezüglich den Flugs und der Unterlagen auf. Der Lord nickte nur.  
  
"Tja, das ist jetzt fast drei Jahre her, dass...wir uns von Mr Aldridge getrennt haben...", sagte Jameson. "Ich notiere Ihnen die letzte Adresse..."  
"Und Kollegen von ihm? Vielleicht welche, die jetzt im Augenblick hier im Hause sind – ich würde sie notfalls auch telefonisch befragen", drängte Lord Fontenue.  
Jameson sah unbehaglich drein.  
"Ich glaube, da war noch ein Mitarbeiter, den wollte Aldridge dazu überreden, sein Kompagnon zu werden. Vielleicht weiß der etwas...Ich seh mal nach, womit er gerade beschäftigt ist, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück..."  
  
"Also wirklich, My Lord, wieso muss es unbedingt dieser Aldridge sein? Nichts gegen Ihren Freund – unbekannterweise – der ihn empfohlen hat, aber lassen Sie sich doch einfach fünf, sechs Leute zur Auswahl empfehlen und – "  
"Trenton, Sie überschreiten mal wieder Ihre Kompetenzen!"  
"Da ich kompetent bin, was den Personenschutz angeht, sollte das auch in meine Kompetenz fallen!" schimpfte ich. "Ich sage Ihnen seit einem halben Jahr, dass eine Person mit Ihrem Schutz überfordert ist – und zwar NICHT, weil ich mich als unterqualifiziert erachte – ganz und gar nicht! Nur weil ich es nicht bin, leben Sie noch! Sondern, weil Ihre Situation nun mal einfach so ist, dass Sie eigentlich wenigstens vier Leute brauchen würden, um all Ihre Risiken und Ihre Aktivitäten abzudecken! Und ich könnte Ihnen ziemlich schnell sagen, ob die Burschen was taugen oder nicht! Und zwar ohne dass wir sie in Ihre konkreten, privaten Umstände einweihen, oder Ihnen Ihre...Immobilien zeigen müssten!!"  
  
Irgendwie geriet ich langsam in Rage. Und sie fühlte sich echt an. Das war schon sehr seltsam!  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ist das okay?!  
Doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich darüber nicht nachdenken sollte – nicht jetzt!  
  
Sherlock sah mich zwar tadelnd an – doch das war wohl nur seine Rolle, oder?!  
  
"Ich habe nicht Sie nach Referenzen über Ihre Konkurrenten gefragt, weil selbst Ihnen einleuchten dürfte, dass das keinen Sinn ergäbe!" giftete der Lord gekränkt.  
  
"Ach, das ergibt keinen Sinn?!“ echote ich giftig zurück. „Konkurrenz! Ich war bereit, diese Leute hier als Kameraden zu betrachten! Aber damit können Sie ja nichts anfangen, da Sie nie Soldat waren! Also wenn Sie mich tatsächlich nicht verstärken, sondern ersetzen wollen: BITTE! Ich werde nicht betteln! Obwohl es unklug wäre, mich fristlos zu entlassen und mich nicht den Neuen oder besser die Neuen einarbeiten zu lassen. Doch das ist Ihr Problem! Aber wissen Sie, WAS Sinn ergeben hätte? Mich wenigstens frühstücken zu lassen, wenn ich mir schon die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen musste, nur weil Ihnen diese neureichen Russen auf Ihrer Etage so unheimlich waren! Gibt es wenigstens einen Kaffeeautomaten in diesem Laden?" fragte ich dann Jameson ziemlich unwirsch. Doch dieser blieb gelassen.  
  
"Es gibt sogar eine Caféteria für die Kunden und eine Kantine für die Mitarbeiter. Fahren Sie hinunter in den zwölften Stock, gehen Sie durch die Caféteria durch bis in die Kantine. Ich gebe Bescheid, dass Sie sich dort bedienen können", erklärte Jameson jovial, warf dann Sherlock einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und spöttelte: "Sie wissen ja: Man soll dem Ochsen, der da drischt, nicht das Maul verbinden!*"  
  
Ein Ochse. Nun bin ich also ein Ochse. Ein kastriertes Rind vor einen Dreschschlitten gespannt. Ganz toll! Jameson, du bist ein erbärmlicher Opportunist! Und ich will wirklich nicht für jemanden wie dich arbeiten!  
   
"Sehr richtig. Schwirren Sie ab, Trenton, Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese...impertinente Missstimmung loswerden, sonst wechsele ich Sie wirklich heute noch aus! Und stopfen Sie sich nicht so voll, wer weiß, was uns heute noch bevorsteht. Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich hier fertig bin", stimmte mein Lord zu, behielt aber einen strengen, drohenden Ton bei.  
  
Wie hatte Sherlock das nur wieder wissen können?!  
Ich hatte Mühe, meine Verblüffung zu verbergen. Andererseits war ich erleichtert und dankbar, ihm trotz allem ansehen zu können, dass er mit meiner Performance zufrieden war. Da war so etwas, in diesen zusammengekniffenen Augen, dem steifen Nicken – so eine...Intensität, die es für diese Szene nicht gebraucht hätte...  
  
"Sehr wohl, My Lord!" erwiderte ich immer noch grimmig indem ich mich erhob, deutete aber einen Diener an.  
  
  
Ich trollte mich also und ging zum Aufzug.  
Na, großartig...  
...und was mache ich, wenn sie mir in der Kantine doch Geld abknöpfen wollen? fragte ich mich.  
Als ich alleine in der Kabine abwärts fuhr, nahm ich mein Portemonnaie heraus und...  
Moment mal...  
  
Das gibt's doch nicht! dachte ich.  
  
Sherlock musste mir irgendwann Geld zugesteckt haben. Wahrscheinlich, ehe er mich am Morgen aus dem Bett geworfen hatte! Und weshalb sagte er mir das nicht?  
Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich weder meinem Pass, noch die Bankkarte oder meinen Armyausweis finden konnte. – Etwa wegen meiner falschen Identität? – Stattdessen war da nur ein kleines, steifes Päckchen aus normalem Druckerpapier gefaltet in dem Gefach. Ich wickelte es aus und fand die gesuchten Ausweise. Auf dem Zettel stand nur:  
  
"H. ? Ich werde es noch herausbekommen, John! SH"  
  
Oh, das...!  
Sherlock war auf der Suche nach meinem verhassten, zweiten Vornamen gewesen. Da konnte er lange suchen. Der stand lediglich auf meiner Geburtsurkunde, auf allen anderen Dokumenten war es mir gelungen, ihn rauszuhalten, bzw. ihn hinter der Initiale 'H' zu verstecken.  
Als Sherlock nach meinem Exil meinen Blog wieder hochgeladen hatte, war er darauf aufmerksam geworden, hatte die Frage nach dem ominösen 'H.' dann aber doch wieder aus den Augen verloren... **  
  
Hoffentlich treffe ich in dieser Kantine einfach schon genügend Kollegen von diesem Aldridge, so dass ich mich nicht wirklich auf verbotenes Terrain begeben muss, grübelte ich.  
  
Allzuviel war im Café nicht los. Da saßen zwei junge Damen – Schwestern würde ich tippen aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit – in teuer aussehender Garderobe, deren männlicher Anhang womöglich gerade einen Termin hatte. Seltsam, dass sie nicht shoppen waren, statt hier zu warten, aber das war nicht weiter interessant. Drei vereinzelte Typen, die nach besseren Bürohengsten aussahen und wohl auf ihr jeweiliges Meeting warteten, das war es dann schon. Alle mit Besucherausweisen an die Kleidung geheftet, wie ich und Sherlock auch. Unbehelligt ging ich also durch bis in die Kantine.  
Viel besser sah es hier nicht aus. Ich taxierte die wenigen Leute, die hier entweder ihr zweites Frühstück oder nach einer Nachtschicht ein Dinner einnahmen, bzw noch auf ein Bier zusammenhockten, während ich auf die Theke zusteuerte, wo eine große kräftige, nicht mehr ganz junge Angestellte über das Frühstücksbüffet wachte und mich neugierig in Augenschein nahm.  
"Aha, Sie müssen der hungrige Bodyguard von Lord Fontenue sein!" grinste sie. "Sie wurden mir bereits avisiert!" setzte sie dann geziert hinzu und amüsierte sich über ihre gehobene Wortwahl, von der sie wahrscheinlich dachte, dass sie der Sprache eines Dienstmädchens in adeligem Hause wohl anstehe.  
  
Oh, sind wir Briten nicht irgendwie immer noch fürchterlich aristokratiegläubig?! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Doch das war wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt für...Sozialphilosophie – oder wie das dann heißen müsste... – keine Ahnung!    
  
"Na, dann stellen Sie mir doch mal was zusammen, meine Teuerste", entgegnete ich. "Aber seien Sie nicht zu generös. Ich darf nicht träge werden. Aber wenn mir die Küche zusagt, wechsle ich vielleicht noch heute den Arbeitgeber!" sagte ich Augen zwinkernd und nutzte damit ihre Vorlage. "Oder denken Sie, ich wäre zu alt, um hier einzusteigen?" fragte ich dann leise.  
"Iwo!" wehrte sie ab. "Hier geht es nach Fitness und so. Aber wenn jemand deutlich nachlässt, ist er dann auch ganz schnell wieder draußen. Na, ich bin froh, dass ich bloß in der Küche bin, für mich wär' das nix!" Sie grinste. Wohl wissend, dass sie nicht dem Schönheitsideal entsprach – oder den Forderungen der Gesundheitsbehörde – aber anscheinend im Frieden mit sich selbst.  
  
"Die drei da drüben..." Ich deutete zu einem Tisch am Fenster. "Die sind wohl schon alte Hasen, was?" vermutete ich und ignorierte zunächst den Alarm der eben eintreffenden SMS.  
  
"Ja, guter Blick. Die sind jetzt schon...ach, so zwischen fünf und sieben Jahren hier, denke ich. Genau merke ich mir das nicht. Ich behalte mir dann eher, ob jemand Vegetarier ist, oder 'ne Allergie hat. So was eben."  
"Na, klar, das ist Ihr Spezialgebiet!" stimmte ich ernsthaft zu.  
"Gut. Kaffee oder Tee und Saft nehmen Sie sich vom Wagen und wenn Sie doch noch Nachschlag wollen, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden."  
"Danke – alles Bestens..."  
  
Ich zog ab, um mir Kaffee zu holen. Am Servierwagen angekommen, checkte ich zunächst die SMS. Sie enthielt ein vier Jahre altes Foto, sowie ein paar Details über Aldridge. Nur – für unsere Suche nach weiteren Kontaktpersonen half das, so weit ich das beurteilen konnte, nicht viel weiter... Ich steckte das Nokia wieder weg und ging auf den Tisch mit besagten 'alten Hasen' zu.  
  
"Verzeihung? Darf ich?"  
"Hast du dich verlaufen, Kleiner?"  
Ein großer durchtrainierter Kerl, der wohl nicht vor seinem ersten Bier saß, musterte mich amüsiert. Sie waren übrigens alle größer als ich. Das konnte ich sehen, obwohl sie saßen und ich noch stand.  
  
"Nein. Aber schönen Feierabend...!  
Ich meine: Du hast deine Nachtschicht wohl hinter dir –  
Und das ist der Punkt: Ich hab' auch 'ne Nachtschicht hinter mir...und noch mehr – aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nach meiner kleinen Frühstückspause dann mal frei hätte...naja: Mein Boss ist hier, weil er vielleicht einen zusätzlichen Bodyguard sucht...obwohl ich denke: Noch drei wären realistischer! ...vielleicht sucht er aber auch zwei Neue – oder gar nur einen, um mich zu erstetzen... Aber wie auch immer: Ich suche nun wirklich ernsthaft einen neuen Boss, nach dem, was er gerade eben so vom Stapel gelassen hat...!"  
  
Die beiden anderen "Frühstücker" am Tisch musterten mich interessiert.  
  
"Hm..., sind Sie sicher...?" fragte der Typ mit dem Bier.  
  
Der Ton wirkte seltsam auf mich. Nicht herablassend...  
  
"Wieso. Gibt's eine Mindestgröße hier?" fragte ich dennoch angriffslustig.  
"Eh, nein. Nix für ungut...", grinste einer der Frühstücker.  
  
Ich setzte mich also.  
  
"Denkt ihr, ihr werdet hier abgehört?" fragte ich leise.  
  
Die drei sahen mich und einander verdutzt an – wirklich so, als hätten sie darüber noch nie nachgedacht.  
Aber gut – vielleicht hätte ich auch so gedacht, hätte ich Mycroft noch nicht kennen gelernt...!  
  
"Na, du hast ja Ideen...!"  
  
Ich zuckte die Schultern: "Also ich finde das nicht besonders abwegig", beharrte ich ungerührt.  
"Okay, wir schützen zum Teil stinkreiche, feine Pinkel. Und auch Wertobjekte...auch mal Geldtransporte. Aber wenn das wirklich bei jemandem ...Begehrlichkeiten weckt, wird er sicher nicht hier ein krummes Ding planen, oder?"  
"Wäre nicht besonders schlau. Es gibt sicher einen Eignungstest oder so was?" vermutete ich.  
"Ja, klar: Ausdauer, Reflexe, Beobachtung und Merkfähigkeit... Genaueres dürfen wir darüber nicht sagen. Im richtigen Leben weiß man ja oft auch nicht, wie viel man geben muss, damit es zum Erfolg ausreicht."  
"Das ist allerdings richtig!" gab ich zu. "Habt ihr Jungs gedient?"  
Die drei strafften unwillkürlich den Rücken. Hatten sie. Sie nannten ihre Regimenter und Dienstgrade. Bis zum Captain war keiner gekommen, nur der große Kerl mit der Nachtschicht war überhaupt Offizier, ein Second Lieutenant. Ich behauptete allerdings auch nur, dass ich Lieutenant sei, nannte aber auch ein ganz anderes Bataillon, das allerdings ebenfalls in Hellmand und Khandahar stationiert gewesen war.  
So gerieten wir ins Plaudern... jedenfalls über die Arbeitsbedingungen und dergleichen.  
Nur wie sollte ich nun auf Aldridge kommen? Wenn auch nur einer der Drei ihn auch nur für fünf Minuten getroffen hatte, konnte er schon mehr über ihn wissen als ich – und ich konnte sofort auffliegen, wenn es eine Rückfrage gab, oder ich mich irgendwie zu weit vorwagte!  
   
"Ein Freund meines kleinen Bruders soll hier arbeiten, hab ich gehört. Kevin Aldridge? Sagt euch das was?" fragte ich deshalb.  
"Ou, ja, der...! – aber der ist schon 'ne ganze Weile nicht mehr da", sagte der Typ mit dem Bier.  
"Hm, so drei Jahre? Kann das sein?" fragte ihn einer der beiden Frühstücker. Der Angesprochene nickte. "Kommt ziemlich genau hin..." und dann sah er sich kurz um, ehe er einen Flachmann zückte und den Inhalt in sein halbvolles Bierglas kippte.  
Ich versuchte, so zu tun, als hätte ich das nicht gesehen. Er hatte frei, anscheinend durfte er zwar trinken, doch das äußerste, was die Kantine anbot, waren Bier und Cider, und etwas Mitgebrachtes zu verzehren, war nicht gestattet...  
  
"Doch schon so lange, ja?" reagierte ich nachdenklich. "Naja, ich war bis vor – sechs Monaten für drei Jahre in Afghanistan...".  
"Tja, die Zeit ist hier nicht stehen geblieben, weißt du?" sagte der Nachtschichtler – wie mir schien halb ironisch, halb wehmütig.  
Ich ließ ein winziges, bitteres Aufkichern los.  
"Ja, genau so ist es. Und eigentlich weiß man das auch. Aber dann tauscht man sich doch jahrelang nicht mit der Heimat aus, weil die Funkstille alles irgendwie einfacher und erträglicher macht, und irgendwie erwartet man dann doch, dass alles noch so ist wie zuvor..."  
"Ganz genau... Man hat genug zu tun mit seinen eigenen Problemen und man redet sich ein, man würde sie seinen Leuten zuhause ersparen. Irgendwie stimmt das auch. Aber es ist eben nur die halbe Wahrheit...", pflichtete der Biertyp bei.  
  
Ja...  
Bestimmt war es etwas anderes, wenn es da ein ganz bestimmtes Mädchen gab, das versprochen hatte zu warten...aber sonst...?!  
Ich jedenfalls hatte nach einer gewissen Eingewöhnungsphase alle Verbindungen abgebrochen, alle Anfragen ignoriert...  
Und ich hatte Harry seit sie mir kurz nach meiner Heimkehr ihr Nokia aufgenötigt hatte, nicht mehr getroffen. Über ein halbes Jahr. Eine Schande...!!!  
Aber das war jetzt nicht der Moment, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
  
"Hast du denn keine E-Mail-Adresse von Kevin?" fragte einer der Frühstücker.  
"Kenn' ihn kaum, aber Arthur meinte – also mein Bruder – , der könne mir vielleicht irgendwie weiter helfen. Naja. Ich gebe zu, die Telefonnummer ist veraltet", grinste ich schräg. "Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Idee, wie ich Aldridge erreichen kann? Oder kennt jemanden, der das wissen könnte?"  
  
Ich notierte dankend die dürren Informationen. Als einer der Frühstücker aufstand, um sich Nachschlag zu holen, sagte der Nachtschichtler: "Bring mir noch 'n Bier mir!"  
Der andere brummte – unwillig, wie mir schien...  
  
"Gab's...Probleme? Mit Kevin?" fragte ich dann leise die beiden verbliebenen Typen.  
"Naja, er...ist bestimmt 'n prima Kerl, grundanständig...aber...er – er war...wie soll ich sagen...unzufrieden. Ihm fehlte manchmal einfach die...emotionale Distanz zum Job. Er ärgerte sich ständig über die Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals..."  
  
Während der Feierabendtyp gesprächig wurde, hatte ich den Eindruck, der andere wolle das Thema lieber nicht vertiefen...  
  
"Wenn er reiche Arschlöcher mit seinem Leben beschützen sollte? Oder was?" hakte ich nach.  
"Ja, so in der Art...", versuchte der Frühstücker zu übernehmen – während der andere ein wenig zuckte. War er etwa gerade eben unter dem Tisch getreten worden...!?  
"Manchmal hat ihn Mac aufgezogen, wenn er lieber Robin Hood spielen wolle, wäre er hier aber falsch!" bemerkte der Typ mit dem Bier lachend. "Naja..., von Mac hat sich Kevin so was sagen lassen..."  
"Und...Mac ist noch hier?" fragte ich – obwohl ich eben in der SMS etwas über einen McAllister gelesen hatte und vermutete, dass der das sein müsse – ich also keine neue Info erhalten würde...  
"Er ist noch bei der Firma. Die Handynummer kann ich Dir geben, aber wir dürfen nicht sagen, mit welcher Aufgabe er betraut ist. Daher ist auch die Adresse geheim..."  
"Logisch!" beteuerte ich einsichtig. Obwohl mir das auch nicht weiter half. Die Handynummer hatte Sherlock zwar noch nicht, aber die E-Mail-Adresse.  
  
"Noch irgendwer, der sich mit Kevin...naja überdurchschnittlich gut verstand?" fragte ich etwas ratlos.  
  
Der Dritte kam mit seinem Nachschlag und einer Flasche Bier zurück, die er kommentarlos über den Tisch reichte.  
  
"Naja, da gab es noch Claudia...", seufzte der Biertrinker.  
"Nun sei doch schon still!" schimpfte der mutmaßliche Unter-dem-Tisch-Treter.  
"Wieso denn?! Wenn der Kollege hier alleine ist, könnte ihm genau dasselbe passieren! Ich finde, er sollte Bescheid wissen. Und wenn er Kevin findet, ist es vielleicht besser, er weiß es und... tritt nicht in dieses Fettnäpfchen! Also – !"  
  
Er wandte sich mir zu.  
  
"Claudia...  
Es gibt nicht viele Frauen bei uns, aber es gibt welche. Und Claudia war wirklich top. Und Kevins Freundin, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst.  
Nun... Wenn wir einen neuen Kunden bekommen, dann machen unsere Analysten eine Situationseinschätzung. Also: Wie gefährlich lebt der Mensch, der da beschützt werden soll? Wie wohnt er, welche Hobbys hat er, was lässt sich leicht sabotieren? – so was alles. Und dann wird der Auftrag klassifiziert, das beinhaltet, wie viele Leute wir empfehlen, außerdem welche Alarmanlagen oder so geeignet sind, eventuell Panikraum oder so... und natürlich, was das ganze Paket dann kosten wird. Also...nach dem, was du vorhin gesagt hast... – deinem Chef würden wir wahrscheinlich auch mindestens zwei, eher drei Leute empfehlen...also, je nachdem... Aber wenn der Kunde das nicht zahlen kann oder will, dann liegt es am Mitarbeiter, ob er das riskieren möchte – für deinen Bonus...  
Tja...über diesen Kompromiss kann man streiten – wie dem auch ist, Claudia geriet an so einen Knauser...“  
  
Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug von seinem Bier.  
  
„Kevin...hatte diesen...naja: Traum, sich selbstständig zu machen. Claudia und Mac sollten mitmachen, aber denen war das zu... Also: Wir sind hier schon bis zu einem gewissen Grad abgesichert... Erwerbsunfähigkeitsrente und so...  
Also: Kevin wollte Claudia eigentlich nur noch in Geschäftsführung und Koordination haben, aber das schien ihr sowieso noch verfrüht...  
Tja und dann sollte sie die Gattin eines...“  
  
Oh ja! Diesmal ist er eindeutig getreten worden!  
   
„Also – wie auch immer: Der Kerl war wohl geizig!“ kürzte der Nachtwächter die Sache ab.  „So weit ich weiß, hat Kevin ihr abgeraten und damit war er nicht allein! Wenn sich niemand gemeldet hätte, hätte auch der Chef selber gesagt: Wir machen das nicht. Der Punkt war aber der: Dieser Kerl wollte eine Frau. ...also ich denke mal: Krankhaft eifersüchtig, deshalb... Und... also...ich weiß es nicht...aber ich vermute, er hat Claudia einen zusätzlichen Bonus versprochen..also schwarz...bar auf die Kralle... Aber...ich kann mich auch irren...ich meine, vor allem war Claudia ehrgeizig! Sie wollte vielleicht auch einfach nur beweisen dass sie jeden von uns in die Tasche steckt...?“  
  
„Scheiße...! Und was ist dann passiert?!“ fragte ich ehrlich gespannt – denn das klang nach der Eröffnung zu einer Katastrophe...  
  
„Tja...“, seufzte der Biertrinker unheilschwanger. „...letztlich ist wegen dieser Tragödie Kevin hier achtkantig rausgeflogen...“  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Heißt so viel wie: Wer arbeitet, soll auch essen.  
>  (5. Mose 25,4 und 2. Korinther 11.24)
> 
> ** In 40 nachträglich eingebaut.


	139. Claudias Verhängnis

  
  
Die beiden Frühstücker lehnten sich resigniert zurück, wechselten kurz vielsagende Blicke, standen dann auf und verabschiedeten sich hastig.  
Aber der Feierabendler begann mit seiner Moritat von der tollkühnen Claudia...  
  
„Also, ich nenne dir jetzt nicht den Namen dieses Kunden, das wirst du verstehen...“, schickte er voraus und ich nickte.  
„Er wollte, dass Claudia nicht als Security erkennbar war, sondern als eine Art PA seiner Frau auftrat. Wie du dir denken kannst hatte das mehr Nach- als Vorteile: Sie hatte also ihre Waffe nicht unmittelbar griffbereit, sondern in der Handtasche oder Laptoptasche und sie durfte keine Laufschuhe tragen, sondern es mussten Schuhe mit Absätzen sein – zwar keine Highheels, aber doch so zweieinhalb Inches – wirklich nicht optimal. Unsere Schutzwesten gefielen ihm auch nicht: Die trügen zu sehr auf. Claudia sollte aber eine schlanke, gute Figur zeigen. Naja, die Frau, also die eigentliche zu schützende Person, versuchte ihn da wohl umzustimmen, aber vergeblich.  
Es war dumm...  
Es war leichtsinnig...“, seufzte er und schien mir nahe daran, seine Erzählung abzubrechen. Ich begann schon krampfhaft zu überlegen, wie ich ihn wieder 'in Gang bringen' könnte, da kippte er sich noch etwas Schnaps in sein Bier und fuhr entschlossen fort.  
„Also dieser Kerl befürchtete, seine Frau solle gekidnapped werden. Jedenfalls hatte es da wohl einen Vorfall gegeben, den er als missglückten, oder besser gesagt abgebrochenen Entführungsversuch gedeutet hatte, daher der Auftrag.  
Doch er lag falsch.  
Und er hatte für die Situationseinschätzung nicht alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, so dass eine Misskalkulation praktisch unausweichlich war.  
Es gab da wohl einen Stalker – ob der Gatte nun auf den eifersüchtig war oder den Umstand peinlich fand, weiß ich nicht. Immerhin weihte die Lady Claudia irgendwann ein. Ihr war dieser Verehrer zwar schon unangenehm, aber sie hielt ihn eigentlich doch für harmlos.    
Eines Tages vor drei Jahren im Sommer – es war nach ein paar ungemütlich kalten Tagen furchtbar heiß, was sehr überraschend überraschend kam. Da waren die beiden Frauen auf einem gut besuchten Wohltätigkeitsbazar in einem Park. Eine gesellschaftliche Verpflichtung. Der Lady war so zu heiß, dass sie Kreislaufprobleme bekam. Sie entschieden, dass sie den Blazer ablegte, doch Claudia schien es unpraktisch, ihn noch zusätzlich zur Tasche herum zu schleppen. Stattdessen zog sie kurzerhand den eigenen, leichteren Blazer aus, stopfte ihn in ihre Handtasche und zog den etwas knitterfreudigen und dickeren Blazer ihrer Lady an. Nun ja...die beiden waren immer so irgendwie farblich aufeinander abgestimmt, wenn  es um öffentliche Auftritte ging, sie hatten etwa die gleiche Haarfarbe, eine ganz ähnliche Frisur...“  
Er trank sein Bierglas leer.  
„Tja...  
Der Heckenschütze erwischte jedenfalls Claudia.  
Sie kam auch erst verspätet an ihre Waffe – die hatte sich ein bisschen in dem Blazer in ihrer Handtasche verheddert...  
Es war der Stalker. Sicher hat er sie verwechselt.  
...Claudia hat es überlebt, ist aber seitdem querschnittsgelähmt.  
  
Na, und Kevin ist später hin und hat den Kunden nach Strich und Faden verdroschen. Die Sache wurde...in aller Verschwiegenheit bereinigt.  
Ich meine: Es war ja auch peinlich und ich schätze, die Lady hat alles getan, damit die Sache nicht noch mehr eskaliert. Es wird die Firma eine schöne Stange Geld gekostet haben, diesen Schnösel zu besänftigen.“  
  
Ich quittierte seinen Bericht mit einem beeindruckten Blick und schwieg einen Moment. Doch, was mir wirklich durch den Kopf ging, war: Das klingt nach einem klassischen Stressauslöser. Aber das kann nicht die Initialzündung für seine Karriere als Serienkillergehilfe gewesen sein, denn es ist drei Jahre her. Wie hat er den Henker getroffen? Und was lief schließlich zwischen den Beiden schief?  
  
„Und...sind sie noch zusammen?“ fragte ich dann. „Ich meine, ich würde Claudia gerne sprechen, wenn sie mir helfen kann, Kevin zu finden... Ich weiß..., das muss etwas merkwürdig wirken, da ich ihn ja kaum kenne, aber...ich bin kein Mann mit ...Connections, mit guten Referenzen... ich...brauche jemanden, der mir eine Chance gibt...“, stammelte ich. Doch dass mir diese Lüge so schwer fiel deutete mein Informant wohl so, dass ich mich schämte, die Wahrheit anzudeuten – und das konnte wirklich genauso aussehen.  
  
„Oh...  
Es gab also Ärger?  
Lieutenant?“ vermutete er zögerlich.  
„Äh, ja...“, gab ich zu und dachte an Bill Murray.  
„Die Entscheidung war richtig. Ich würde es wieder tun. Insubordination war es trotzdem... Mehr will ich dazu nicht sagen...“, druckste ich.  
  
Der andere nickte bedächtig.  
  
„Kevin wollte Claudia nicht hängen lassen, das weiß ich. Er hat ihr sogar einen Antrag gemacht, ihr nochmals vorgeschlagen, in der eigenen Firma als Geschäftsführerin und Analystin zu arbeiten – nach einer entsprechenden Fortbildung, das hatte er ja vorher schon so gewollt, eben damit sie sich nicht mehr der Gefahr aussetzt.  
Einige von uns hatten noch eine Weile Kontakt mit ihr...aber den hat sie nach und nach abgebrochen. Kevin hat sich wohl selbstständig gemacht. Allein.  
Es ist nicht gerade opportun für uns, sich mit jemandem...wie ihm dann noch abzugeben... Kannste dir ja denken! Aber ich denke, Mac hat noch am ehesten immer noch Kontakt zu ihm...  
Und Claudia wohnt bei ihrer Schwester. Einer Phyllis Redgrave. Irgendwo in Upminster. Genauer weiß ich's nicht, aber das kriegst du ja sicher raus.“  
„Puh...! Was für eine Geschichte...! Ich meine, ich will keinen Schreibtisch- oder Vertreterjob, ich brauche...etwas mehr Nervenkitzel. Okay, nicht so viel wie in Afghanistan und vor allem etwas mehr Komfort und Privatsphäre in meiner Freizeit, das kannst du dir ja vorstellen...  
Und...hat die Secura denn daraus Konsequenzen gezogen?“  
„Ja. Sie würden einen solchen Auftrag heute nicht mehr vergeben, aber eine gewisse Kulanz gibt es immer noch – also, dass die Sicherheitsstandards dann doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad unterschritten werden, wenn der Kunde das möchte – aber eben längst nicht mehr so viel... Deshalb wärste vielleicht hier sicherer als bei deinem jetzigen Chef. Überleg dir das gut...“  
„Danke, Mann! Ich weiß das zu schätzen! Aber...ich habe eigentlich wenig Hoffnung, dass Jameson mich nehmen würde“, sagte ich ernsthaft und etwas resigniert.  
„Wegen der Army-Sache?“  
„Nicht nur. Er hat ja eben auch mitbekommen, wie ich 'Seiner Lordschaft' Kontra gebe...das war...nicht gerade diplomatisch...“, schloss ich mit schiefem Grinsen.  
   
Kevin war mir inzwischen beinahe sympathisch geworden.  
  
Watson! Er war der Komplize eines Serienkillers!? Was ist los mit dir?!  
Ja, stimmt...  
Aber diesen Kerl zu verprügeln..., das konnte ich verstehen.  
  
Dass er schon seit einer Woche tot war, war wohl geheim geblieben. Ob Claudia es wusste? Oder ihn vermisst gemeldet hatte? Und McAllister?      
Es gab wohl hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun, aber ich hatte zu warten, bis sich mein ängstlicher Lord meldete. Also organisierte ich mir noch einen Kaffee. Mein Informant verabschiedete sich. Ich überlegte, ob ich versuchen sollte, diesen Mac anzurufen, entschied mich aber dagegen, vielleicht würde Sherlock ja wieder irgendeine seltsame Maskerade planen.  
„Weißt du das von KAs Freundin und Kollegin Claudia, die vor drei Jahren bei einem Einsatz zum Krüppel geschossen wurde?“ simste ich an Sherlock.  
  
„WAS?? Ich wusste, es musste etwas in der Art vorgefallen sein! Hast du die Adresse?  SH“ textete er zurück.  
  
Schmunzelnd tippte ich: „Phyllis Redgrave, Upminster. Schwester.“  
  
„OK. Ich muss das hier noch unauffällig beenden. In 3 min. an der Sicherheitsschleuse. SH“  
  
Ich trank also noch meinen Kaffee aus, verabschiedete mich dankend bei der Kantinenköchin und witzelte: „Ich werde Ihre Küche weiterempfehlen!“  
  
Als Sherlock zu mir stieß, wunderte ich mich, dass Jameson ihn tatsächlich zusätzlich zu einem seiner Mitarbeiter bis zum Ausgang geleitete.  
„Und Sie fühlen sich auch wirklich wieder ganz wohl, My Lord?“ fragte Jameson.  
Sherlock nickte. „Aber, ja, danke der Nachfrage. Aber das Gefühl, da oben wie in einem Goldfischglas festzusitzen, war bei all der Aufregung gerade wirklich zu viel für mich!“ stöhnte er leidend und zog seinen Windsorknoten wieder zu.  
  
„Wieder ein Schwächeanfall, My Lord?“ fragte ich höflich. „Sie sollten sich wirklich den Termin heute – “  
„Ah, Papperlapapp, Trenton! Sie wollen nur frei bekommen! Holen Sie Ihr Handwerkszeug ab!“ schnauzte Sherlock grob.  
  
Also hielt ich die Klappe und ließ mir meinen Revolver und den Schlagstock wieder aus und das Taxi brachte uns zurück zum Claridge Hotel. Die Fahrt – mit der ganzen Warterei – kostete den Lord 179 Pfund! Doch der reichte dem Cabbie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vier Fünfziger und sagte gelassen: „Stimmt so. Haben Sie eine Karte – falls ich Ihre Dienste einmal wieder in Anspruch nehmen möchte?“  
„Oh, selbstverständlich, my Lord!“ staunte der Cabbie erfreut.  
  
„Trenton, verwahren Sie die Karte für mich“, befahl er hoheitsvoll.  
  
„Sehr wohl, Sir“, antwortete ich artig und überlegte, ob ich nun rausspringen und dem Adelsspross die Tür aufhalten müsse – doch das erledigte schon der Cabbie. Also ließ ich nur mich selbst aus dem Taxi, sah mich wachsam um und geleitete den Lord ins Hotel. Ein Page wies uns einen Tisch in der Lobby an und fragte, ob wir einen Kaffee oder etwas anderes wünschten.  
  
„Schwarz, zwei Zucker“, sagte Sherlock – als ob ich gar nicht da wäre und auch der Page sah mich wohl nur als Personal.  
  
„Wenn ich fragen darf, My Lord. Wie sehen Ihre weiteren Pläne aus?“ fragte ich.  
„Sie dürfen fragen. Trenton. Wir werden einen kurzen Abstecher nachhause machen, um angemessene Kleidung anzulegen für den Tee bei Countess Phyllis!“ erklärte er mit huldvollem Lächeln.  
„Und...der Highlander?“  
„Zweitrangig.“  
Sherlock nahm seinen Kaffee entgegen.  
  
Ich wartete schweigend bis er damit fertig war, dann nahmen wir ein Taxi nachhause.        
  
„Was sollte das? Konntest du dich nicht von der Rolle trennen?“ fragte ich, als wir in der Baker Street ausstiegen.  
Sherlock grinste. „Vielleicht benutze ich diese Identität nochmal, wer weiß das jetzt schon...“  
„Wie Dr Sherman Ezard...“  
„Ja. Wieso nicht?“ Er öffnete die Haustür und ich hoffte nur, dass Mrs Hudson uns nicht in dieser Maskerade sähe. Möglicherweise ging es Sherlock da ähnlich, denn wir verloren beide kein Wort mehr, bis die Wohnzimmertür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen war. Bereits auf der Treppe hatte er sich seines Schlipses entledigt, knallte ihn nun samt der Krawattennadel auf den Tisch und legte die Manschettenknöpfe ab.  
  
„Also: Was ist mit dieser Claudia?“ fragte er unterdessen.  
„Der Kunde, für den sie zuletzt arbeitete, überredete sie zu unvorsichtigem Vorgehen. Sicher mit einem...Bonus. Er hat nur sie allein zum Schutz seiner Frau angeheuert und außerdem die wichtigste Information verschwiegen, als es um die Einschätzung der Situation ging. Claudia ist seither querschnittsgelähmt. Aldridge ist zu dem Kunden, hat ihn verprügelt und wurde gefeuert. Was aus dem Schützen wurde, weiß ich nicht. Er hat die Frauen wohl einfach verwechselt, weil Claudia plötzlich den Blazer der Klientin trug.“  
Sherlock nickte nachdenklich.  
„So weit verstehe ich die Geschichte“, fuhr ich fort. „Ich meine, nach allem, was ich aus Krimis weiß, gibt es bei psychopathischen Serienmördern im Allgemeinen ein länger zurückliegendes Trauma und dann passiert etwas, was sie aktiv werden lässt. Aber wieso drei Jahre später?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Erzähl mir den Rest nachher unterwegs... Wenn du noch zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf nachholen willst, hast du jetzt Gelegenheit. Ich muss noch etwas recherchieren und es ist noch zu früh, diese Redgrave aufzusuchen“, bemerkte Sherlock etwas zusammenhanglos in mürrischem Ton. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er doch keine Taschenuhr besaß: Er hatte lediglich eine Uhrkette angelegt!  
„Oh, wie rücksichtsvoll von dir! Nein, inzwischen bin ich wach!“ entgegnete ich und war dabei irgendwie grantiger als eigentlich nötig.  
  
Er fixierte mich mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Blick und kam sich dabei sicher sehr nachsichtig vor und legte Manschettenknöpfe, Krawattennadel und Uhrkette in ein kleines schwarzes Schmuckkästchen, das noch auf dem Tisch herumstand.  
  
„John. Wir wissen beide, dass du kein so guter Schauspieler bist, wie ich. Ich brauchte dich morgenmuffelig, übernächtigt, aggressiv und aufmüpfig! Also habe ich dich aus einer Tiefschlafphase gerissen und dich herumgescheucht!  
Und du wirst zugeben müssen: Es hat perfekt funktioniert.“  
„WAS?!“ schnappte ich verärgert.  
„Das hätte es wohl kaum, wenn dir meine Absicht klar gewesen wäre!“ erklärte er Schultern zuckend. „Was willst du? Einen BAFTA für den Best Supporting Actor 2011?“ spottete er.  
Ich riss mir ebenfalls den Schlips herunter. „Das wäre ein Anfang!“ raunzte ich und stapfte nach oben, um mich umzuziehen.  
„Ich erwarte dich um halb vier. Mit Jackett und nicht zu farbenfroh!“ rief er mir hinterher.  
  
Nach einer Dusche erschien ich in Jeans aber mit einem beigen Pullover über einem braun karierten Hemd, eine braune Anzugjacke für später über der Schulter in der Küche und kochte Tee. Wenn ich jetzt zu schlafen versucht hätte, hätte das nur eine schlaflose Nacht zur Folge gehabt.  
Da ich nicht recht wusste, was ich anfangen sollte, beschloss ich, rasch mal in die Online-News zu sehen und dann Mails und Kommentare zu checken. Der Schreibtisch war ziemlich belagert. Bloß an der Stirnseite war noch Platz, also setzte ich mich mit meinem Laptop mit dem Rücken zur Küche nieder...  
  
Keine spektakulären Neuigkeiten...  
Was Sherlock wohl mit seinem vorgetäuschten Zusammenbruch bezweckt hatte? Ich versuchte, mir diese Szene vorzustellen – scheiterte aber kläglich. Dann kam die Erinnerung an jenen Sonntag während des Elsternfalls, wo er mir vorgemacht hatte, sein Gleichgewichtssinn sei so beeinträchtigt, dass er weder sich auf den Beinen, noch etwas im Magen behalten konnte. Dieser Bastard...!  
Doch dann fiel mir noch etwas anderes ein: 'Was ist in Lauriston Gardens passiert? Ich muss ohnmächtig geworden sein...'  
Anfangs hatte ich nicht kapiert, dass er in die Rolle von Jennifer Wilson geschlüpft war, und dem Killer vormachen wollte, sie habe doch überlebt...  
Aber was sollte das diesmal?  
Irritiert schob ich die Frage beiseite und wandte mich meinem Blog zu.  
Der letzte Eintrag, den ich komplett wieder hatte löschen müssen, bzw die dürre Erklärung, die an seine Stelle getreten war, weckte ungute Erinnerungen. Wie es Charles und Tony wohl gehen mochte?  
  
Seufzend raffte ich mich auf und zwang mich dazu, Harry wenigstens eine kleine PN zu schicken – weil es gerade bequemer war, von meinem Blog aus.  
  
„Hallo, Harry,  
wie geht’s dir? Wir ermitteln mal wieder. Sherlock hat heute morgen einen Lord gegeben, ein richtiges Prinzlein auf der Erbse. Es war köstlich. Schade, dass ich nichts über seine schauspielerischen Qualitäten schreiben kann...“  
  
Etwa zwanzig Minuten nachdem ich heruntergekommen war, klappte Sherlocks Tür und ich hörte ihn leise durch die Küche kommen.  
  
„John H. Watson...“, nahm er den Faden wieder auf. Als ich mich kurz zu ihm umwandte, sah ich, dass er den blauen Morgenmantel über einem dunkelroten Hemd und einer grauen Hose trug, gerade auf der Fensterseite um den Couchtisch gegangen war und nun – auf dem Sofa platznehmend Zigaretten in den persischen Pantoffel steckte – schätzungsweise die komplette Füllung einer kleinen Packung.    
„Japp!“ machte ich nur und beschloss, das jetzt nicht zu kommentieren. Anscheinend hielt es ihn aber davon ab, über den Tisch zu steigen, wenn die abartige Obstschale dort stand...  
Immerhin...  
Sherlock sagte nichts weiter und streckte sich auf dem Sofa auf. Ich glaubte, seinen forschenden Blick im Rücken spüren zu können  
  
„Lass doch mal wieder von dir hören.  
Gruß John“, schloss ich meine armselige kleine Mail ab. Eigentlich hätte ich nach Harrys Mitbewohnerin fragen müssen, doch ich schreckte davor zurück. Zu wissen, dass sie zu Mycrofts Leuten gehörte, sollte mich ja eigentlich beruhigen – aber es verursachte mir Unbehagen. Und nun noch diese Geschichte über Claudia!  
Über sechs Wochen ging das nun schon mit dieser Agentin...  
  
Wann würden wir wieder von Moriarty hören...?  
  
  
„Wenn es ein 'R.' wäre, würde ich ja sagen: Rumpelstilzchen!“ sagte Sherlock trocken.  
  
Verwirrt hielt ich inne: Dann fiel der Penny. „So exotisch ist es nicht... Aber ich werde dir nicht helfen.“ Ich rief mir kurz das Märchen ins Gedächtnis zurück und fragte: „Apropos: Stroh zu Gold spinnen – du gibst ganz schön viel Geld für diesen Fall aus...?“  
„Wird schon wieder irgendwie reinkommen“, entgegnete er ungerührt. „Du wirst aber natürlich nie etwas darüber schreiben, in was für Tarnungen ich bisweilen schlüpfe!“ mahnte er.  
„Unsinn“, versetzte ich mehr verärgert als gekränkt. „Wir sagen es Claudia also? Überbringen ihr die Todesnachricht?“ Ich hatte das aus Sherlocks Anweisung, mich nicht farbenfroh zu kleiden geschlossen.  
„Du hast es erfasst.“  
„Hm. Ich versteh's nur nicht ganz...“  
„Wieso wundert mich das nicht?“ seufzte Sherlock gequält.  
  
„Und du? Ich meine: Hast du noch einen Vornamen?“ fragte ich.  
„Wozu willst du das wissen?“  
„Wozu willst DU es wissen?“  
„Ich bin Sherlock Holmes. Ich bin berühmt dafür, Dinge zu wissen!“  
„Du bist berühmt dafür, Dinge nicht zu wissen!“ verbesserte ich etwas boshaft.  
„Und wessen Schuld ist das?“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
"Touché...", murmelte ich kleinlaut.  
  
„Hast du Lestrades Dienstausweis eigentlich noch?“ fragte er dann.  
Klar, er hatte in mein Portemonnaie gesehen. Und dass ich ihn nicht mit auf die Kreuzfahrt genommen hatte, wusste er...  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich es zugeben sollte...  
  
„Natürlich. Aber nur...als Andenken“, gestand ich leise. Als ich zu ihm hinüber sah, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.    
  
Gute Entscheidung, folgerte ich im Stillen.  
  
  
„Hippokrates!“ verkündete er plötzlich. Es klang wie eine Fanfare.  
  
Ich musste lachen. Und Sherlock sah zu mir herüber und stimmte ein. Er hatte das natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. „Du sagtest zwar: Nicht so exotisch, aber da du mir nicht helfen willst, stimmt das vielleicht nicht...“, grinste er. „Im Übrigen ist exotisch immer eine Frage des Standpunkts...  
...Haldor?“  
„Thors Felsen?! Wie kommst du bloß auf so was?!“ wunderte ich mich.  
  
Er starrte an mir vorbei auf den Bildschirm meines Laptops. „Homer“, lautete sein nächster Vorschlag.  
„Und dann bist du der listige Odysseus, oder was?“  
„Das passt doch! Er hat sich auch verkleidet – und er hat sich wahnsinnig gestellt, um nicht in den trojanischen Krieg ziehen zu müssen...“  
„Ich wette, bei dir hätte das sogar funktioniert!“ brummte ich. "Du hast mal behauptet, du würdest nie raten!"  
"Außer H. und der Gewissheit, dass du diesen Namen nicht leiden kannst, habe ich keinen Anhaltspunkt.  
Ich habe gegooglt, um herauszubekommen, welche Namen zum Zeitpunkt deiner Geburt beliebt waren, aber das brachte mich nicht weiter“, gestand er ein. „Namen mit H waren sogar reichlich unbeliebt. Und vielleicht ist es ja der Name eines Großvaters oder so... Jedenfalls ist Harry auszuschließen...  
Was hältst du von Hilarius?“ fragte er dann unschuldig und schloss sich erneut an mein verdattertes Kichern an.  
„Ist das dein Versuch, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du mich heute Morgen so aus dem Schlaf gerissen hast?“ fragte ich.  
„Funktioniert's denn?“  
Ich seufzte. „Offenkundig...“  
  
„Okay, Trenton, wir könnten einen Überstunden- und Nacht, bzw. Wochenendtarif vereinbaren“, erklang nun wieder die majestätische Stimme des Lords.  
„Schon gut, Sherlock“, grinste ich: „Ich bin nicht mehr sauer.“  
Er grinste zurück und behauptete: „Es ist doch sowieso völlig eindeutig, wofür das H steht!“  
„Was!?“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
„Für Hedgehog...“  
  



	140. Die Philosophie des Igels

  
  
„Es ist doch sowieso völlig eindeutig, wofür das H steht!“  
„Was!?“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
„Für Hedgehog...“   
  
  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und erwog ernsthaft, Sherlock etwas an den Kopf zu werfen – da ich aber nichts Geeignetes zur Hand hatte, konterte ich: „Immer noch besser als Hedgefondmanager! Oder Winkeladvokat (hedge lawyer)!“  
  
Doch Sherlock schmunzelte nur. „Der Stachelpanzer eines Igels, eine schützende Dornenhecke, die 100 Jahre standhält...   
Gut...manchmal bist du eher ein Stachelschwein, das seine fiesen Stacheln auf den Feind feuert. Ich hab da neulich mal was im Schrott-TV gesehen, dieser neugierige Hund bekam buchstäblich die Schnauze voll – voller Stacheln, ...armer Kerl! Aber beeindruckend, was das Stachelschwein anbelangt...  
Hedge*... ja, du bist manchmal ein Schutzwall, eine Absperrung...  
...hast du...  
hast du jemals einen Igel gestreichelt? Einen entspannten, zutraulichen Igel? Klar, fühlt er sich immer noch rau an – es sind halt Stacheln...  
...aber streicheln... kann man ihn schon...“  
  
Ich hatte zuerst sauer – und dann immer fassungsloser zugehört...  
  
Was ist das denn jetzt...?!  
Sherlock will...den...Igel...streicheln...??  
  
„Schau nicht so verdattert. Du hast mich schon oft vor Anfeindungen abgeschirmt, mich vor Angriffen auf mein Leben beschützt...und du hast...Anschläge abbekommen, die mir galten...  
Hedge..., das passt auf dich...!  
Was denkst du denn, weshalb du so überzeugend warst – als mein Bodyguard! Sicher nicht, wegen schauspielerischer Qualitäten...  
...sorry...!“  
  
Er klang plötzlich sehr widerwillig...und zugleich sehr verletzlich...  
  
„Du hast dich letztlich selbst gespielt, deshalb warst du so überzeugend...!  
Und deshalb...“, fuhr er stockend fort...,  
“...deshalb...  
...bin ich froh, dich an meiner Seite zu haben...“, gestand er zögerlich...  
   
...so, wie man etwas sagt, das man nicht sagen will, aber das man trotzdem sagt, weil es so...so unvernachlässigbar...wichtig ist!! ….weil man nicht dagegen ankommt...!  
  
„...Sherlock...!?“  
  
Es war mir einfach so rausgerutscht... ohne dass ich schon begriffen hätte, worum es eigentlich ging...  
  
„Du...! Du sicherst mich ab, bist meine Rückendeckung...   
...und manchmal bekommst du ab, was mir zugedacht war...  
...'ne Überdosis Heroin etwa...  
...oder...die vergiftete Pasta....   
...damals..., ...das hat Moriarty nicht wissen können...“  
  
Er stockte erneut...  
  
„Das...  
wollte ich nie...!“ stammelte er...hilflos...  
  
„Ich weiß...!“ versicherte ich atemlos, weil ich spürte, wie sehr ihn das quälte...!  
„Aber...ich bin froh..., dass ich da war...  
...um das abzuwenden!“  
  
„Ja. Ja, ist klar...aber...verstehst du...?   
...du...DU...!  
….bist...Claudia...! ...für mich...  
...und...  
...und...  
Ich würde...dich rächen wollen...!“  
  
Jetzt ratterte es in meinem Hirn!   
Okay!?   
Sherlock versetzte sich in Kevin...  
...oder in die Lady???   
Schließlich hatte Claudia ja nicht Kevin beschützt...  
  
Nein, eher in Kevin...  
Er war auf Rache ausgewesen...  
trotzdem...  
...diese...   
...Herangehensweise...  
...war ungewohnt...!   
  
...war es das denn überhaupt...?   
...eine...Herangehensweise...???  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen...  
  
„Und...was heißt das jetzt...für den Fall...?“ fragte ich aufgewühlt.  
  
„Gute Frage...“, antwortete Sherlock nachdenklich. „Dann...brechen wir mal auf...“  
  
Also machten wir uns auf zu Claudia...  
  
„Jones hat mir noch einiges geschickt“, begann Sherlock leise. Unser Cabbie hörte einen türkischen Radiosender und hatte vorne die Lautsprecher ziemlich aufgedreht. „Aldridge ist seit zweieinhalb Jahren nirgends mehr gemeldet. Seine alte Wohnung seither schon zwei Mal neu vermietet...“  
„Obdachlos?“  
„Wohnsitzlos!“ wurde ich verbessert.  
„Oh. Ja, richtig... Deshalb haben sie wohl keinen Anhaltspunkt, mit wem er sonst noch verkehrt hat... Aber er soll doch als Bodyguard gearbeitet haben. Als Ein-Mann-Betrieb. Wie passt das zusammen? Auch Untermieter und Hotelgäste werden doch gemeldet!“ überlegte ich ratlos.  
„Vielleicht hat er es ähnlich gemacht wie Claudia. Er könnte offiziell als jemandes Chauffeur oder so gearbeitet haben...“  
„Dieser Fall ist so...ich weiß nicht...diffus...!“  
„Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest in irgendeinem unserer Fälle schon mal klar gesehen!“ spottete Sherlock.  
„Oh, du bist ja mal wieder ganz reizend!“ fauchte ich - aber nicht allzu aggressiv. Erhatte ja recht...  
„Es sind Serienmorde, John. Jefferson Hope brachte sein erstes Opfer am 12. Oktober zur Strecke, das nächste am 26. November, dann am 27. Januar. Danach legte er rapide an Tempo zu. Nun war klar, dass es eine Serie ist, also beeilte er sich. Bevor er geschnappt – oder ihn der Tod ereilen würde, wollte er noch...einiges zusammensparen. Dazu kommt, dass es diesmal zwei Täter gewesen sind – und die Polizei mich behindert!“  
  
Wir stiegen wenig später aus dem Taxi und Sherlock ging in einen Buchladen. Irritiert sah ich mich um – als er auch schon wieder auf die Straße hinausging.  
„Was...?“  
„Das Taxi musste erst weg sein.“  
„Verstehe. Polizeiinspektoren kommen nicht im Taxi...“  
„Genau.  
Aber auch nicht zu Fuß!   
 – Den nehmen wir!“  
  
Verdutzt sah ich ihn an, als er plötzlich stehen geblieben war.  
Er nahm eine Straßenkarte aus der Manteltasche und breitete sie an das Dach eines schwarzen Peugeot gelehnt aus.  
„Such mal ein bisschen nach dem Weg...“, murmelte er, wuschelte sich gründlich durch die Locken und schüttelte seinen Mantel aus, dann zog einen verbogenen Drahtbügel aus dem Ärmel.  
  
„Oh, Gott...!“ japste ich erschrocken. Die Erkenntnis, dass er dieses Auto knacken wollte, traf mich wie ein Schlag in den Magen.  
„Nun mach schon, Sergeant! Wir fahren nur um vier Ecken. Claudia und Phyllis müssen denken, das sei unser Dienstfahrzeug. Da passiert schon nichts!“  
Immer noch entsetzt, begann ich so zu tun, als studiere ich die Straßenkarte, während unter dem großen ausgebreiteten Plan Sherlock am Fenster des Wagens herumstocherte! Er hatte ihn schnell auf. „Zieh Handschuhe an und fahr dir nochmal durch die Haare, es ist besser du verlierst da drin keines...“  
Er beäugte anschließend prüfend die Schulterpartie meiner schwarzen Jacke.   
„Okay, dann los!“ sagte er.  
   
Wenige Minuten später erreichten wir das Häuschen der Redgraves und klingelten; eine Frau – etwa in unserem Alter – öffnete.  
  
„Mrs. Redgrave...? Scotland Yard...“  
  
Sherlock ließ knapp einen der geklauten Ausweise sehen. „Wir müssten Ihre Schwester sprechen. Es geht um Kevin Aldridge...!“  
  
   
Um es abzukürzen: Unser Termin in Upminster war frustrierend!    
  
Claudia hatte sich nämlich schon vor einiger Zeit umgebracht! Und ihre Schwester erklärte es uns...   
  
„...Aber...wie soll ich sagen: Sie hat diese Behinderung nicht akzeptieren können – anfangs hat sie noch gekämpft und gehofft, sie hat von morgens bis abends ihren Oberkörper trainiert, damit sie optimal in Form wäre, wenn sie endlich wieder Gefühl in den Beinen haben würde, sie hat nach Spezialisten gesucht, ist sogar in die USA geflogen...  
Anfangs sah das nach bewundernswertem Kampfgeist aus...aber – irgendwann hat sie wohl einsehen müssen, dass es das nicht war.  
Oder nicht mehr.  
Es war mehr eine Flucht vor der Realität. Sie – ausgerechnet SIE...! hatte Angst.  
Und zwar vor der Wahrheit. Vor der unumstößlichen Wahrheit, ein Krüppel zu sein.  
Einige von der Secura hatten noch Kontakt zu ihr...“  
„Gut! Haben Sie da Namen? Adressen? Telefonnummern?“ fragte Sherlock rasch.  
„Nein..., ich hab bloß mal ein paar Vornamen gehört... Die Secura war da wohl nicht sehr kooperativ, was?“  
„Das wundert sie offenkundig nicht...“  
„Nein...“  
„Ihr Computer?“  
„Ich kenn' das Passwort nicht, aber ich kann ihn holen.“  
„Tun Sie das...“  
  
Sherlock tippte rasch neun Zeichen ein – so weit ich sehen konnte, was es Kevin und dann wohl sein Geburtsjahr – doch das war es nicht.   
„Mrs Redgrave, seit wann waren Claudia und Kevin ein Paar? Wissen Sie das?“  
  
Einen Moment sah sie ratlos aus.  
  
„Doch ja, natürlich! Sie hat ihn mir bei der Taufe meiner Kleinen vorgestellt. Das war 2004!“  
  
Sherlock gab Kevin2004 ein. Das war's!   
Ich muss endlich mal wieder mein Passwort ändern! dachte ich.  
    
Doch so sehr Sherlock auch suchte – auf der Festplatte und anhand des Browserverlaufes – er fand zwar einen E-Mail-Account bei Googlemail, aber den hatte sie wohl von allen Adressen gesäubert. Auch im Spamordner war nichts.  
“Sie hat ihre Adresse geändert. Die neue hatte wohl niemand...da ist nur Werbung...“, knurrte Sherlock.  
„Tja, wie gesagt: ANFANGS hatte sie noch Kontakt zu Freunden von früher. Aber den hat sie nach und nach abgebrochen. Von ihr ging das aus. Sie behauptete, keine Zeit zu haben, sie gratulierte guten Freunden mit voller Absicht nicht mehr zum Geburtstag und beantwortete ihre Mails nicht. Sie hat sie richtig vergrault. Weil es...kein Trost für sie war, es hat sie nicht aufgemuntert, wenn jemand von früher sie besuchte, es frustrierte sie, machte sie neidisch...  
...und...was ich vermute, dass es überhaupt das Schlimmste für sie war: Sie schämte sich, denn ihre eigene Fehleinschätzung, ihre Risikobereitschaft hatte sie in den Rollstuhl gebracht. Und sie ist immer so stolz auf sich gewesen. Die Schande – obwohl die eigentlich nur in ihrem eigenen Kopf existierte! – die hat sie nicht ertragen. Sie hat sich abgekapselt...aber sich selbst konnte sie nicht entkommen...  
Naja...  
...zuletzt schon...“  
  
Mrs Redgrave weinte nicht, aber sie klang müde und bitter. Und dann kam der Punkt, wo sie sich fragte, wie das wohl auf uns wirken mochte.  
  
„Wissen Sie..., Clau' war immer...fantastisch. Sie war perfekt. Jede Frau – verblasste quasi neben ihr, wurde zu einer grauen Maus – sogar jede Schönheit, weil sie...sie hatte so eine Ausstrahlung, ein Charisma, so...dynamische, fließende Bewegungen. Sie war stolz, aber liebenswert. Dabei nicht herablassend...doch zuletzt war sie...ein verbittertes, grantiges Biest... Sie hat nie aufgeben wollen. Eigentlich wäre sie der Typ gewesen, der mit so einem Los fertig wird, wie gelähmt zu sein, oder zu erblinden, oder einen langen Kampf gegen Krebs oder MS oder so anzutreten – und damit noch alle schwer zu beeindrucken... Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht zuletzt immer mehr selbst die Schuld gegeben, dann wäre es auch so gekommen. Sie war auch...nicht im eigentlichen Sinne gebrochen, im Gegenteil. Sie war so was von stur! Hätte sie versucht, aus ihrem Leben das Beste zu machen, sich an dem zu freuen, was ihr geblieben war, dann wäre ihr das wie eine Kapitulation vorgekommen.   
Sie hat sich mehr und mehr eingeigelt..."  
  
Sherlock warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte.  
  
"Ich hab es wirklich nicht kommen sehen...sie hat ja auch immer noch trainiert. Aus Trotz, aus Wut, denke ich...aus...Ratlosigkeit...weil sie irgendwie nicht wusste, was sie sonst machen sollte, denke ich jetzt...  
...nein, ich hab es nicht kommen sehen...  
Aber...ich glaube, hätte ich es kommen sehen...ich glaube, ich hätte...weggeschaut...  
Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass sie sich selber nicht mehr ertragen hat... Andererseits habe ich wohl erwartet, dass sie aus purer Dickschädeligkeit mit diesem Selbsthass trotzdem noch Hundert wird...“  
„Und wie hat sie's gemacht?“ wollte ich wissen.  
  
Mrs Redgrave seufzte. „Es gibt hier in der Nähe ein Haus...gegenüber der Kirche. Es ist höher als die Kirchtürme und tagsüber kommt man einfach so rein, ich war da selbst schon drin, bin mit dem Aufzug raufgefahren, um ein Foto von der Kirche zu machen – für den Gemeindebrief, denn dieses Haus ist erstens im Weg und zweitens konnte ich so ein Foto etwa auf halber Höhe der Kirchtürme machen – also mit nur wenig Verzerrung. Ich bin niemandem begegnet. Und weil das Fenster dreckig war, hab ich es aufgemacht – zum Fotografieren. Jedenfalls ist allgemein bekannt, dass von diesem Haus öfter mal jemand runter springt...    
Tja, wie gesagt...sie war durchtrainiert. Sie hatte es genau durchdacht: Sie wusste, dass sie nicht an den Fenstergriff heranreichen würde. Und aus ihrer Sitzposition hätte sie die Scheibe nicht mit Ellenbogen oder Faust einschlagen können. Sie...war zu weit unten. Also hat sie einen Hammer mitgenommen... Den Rest...können Sie sich denken...“  
  
Zuletzt hatte ihre Stimme doch zu zittern begonnen, war immer brüchiger und heiserer geworden, und schließlich versagte sie ganz, so dass nur noch ein atemloses Flüstern heraus kam.     
  
„Und was ist mit Kevin Aldridge? Hatte er noch Kontakt?“ fragte Sherlock.  
  
„Kevin... Kevin ist ein guter Kerl. Cholerisch, aber ich hab ihn nie als gewaltbereit erlebt – und Clau' sagte manchmal, dass sie...dass sie es fast genießt, wenn er aufbrausend wird und dass er so...süß ist, wenn er sich entschuldigt. Sie sagte: Immer, wenn er sauer wird, fange ich schon an, mich auf den Versöhnungssex zu freuen!“  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass wir zumindest ein schwaches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dieser verhärmten Frau sahen.   
  
„Er kam oft, aber zeitweise ziemlich unregelmäßig...und er war der Einzige, den sie ertrug, den sie sogar um sich haben wollte. Doch trotzdem verweigerte sie sich ihm. Als Krüppel schien sie sich nicht mehr gut genug zu sein für ihn und nach dieser Fehleinschätzung hielt sie es für unverantwortlich, nun selbst für seine Firma Einsätze zu kalkulieren, also schlug sie sowohl seine Heiratsanträge als auch seine Jobangebote aus. Ob er...Affären hatte oder was er...mit seinen Bedürfnissen ...anstellte, weiß ich nicht. Aber er kam immer wieder. Und ob seine Firma jemals etwas anderes war, als ein ein-Mann-Betrieb, wage ich zu bezweifeln...“  
„Da...war doch dieser Vorfall...mit dem Kunden, dessen Frau Claudia beschützen sollte...“, tastete ich mich vage vor.  
  
Sie sah mich erschrocken an.   
  
„Das ist drei Jahre her!“ schnappte sie. „Der Mann hat keine Anzeige erstattet!“  
  
„Mrs Redgrave...“, begann Sherlock. „Mr Aldridge wird keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Er ist tot.“  
„Oh...“  
  
Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, aber das Bedauern wirkte echt auf mich.  
  
„Er ist...sagen wir: Unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen“, fuhr Sherlock fort. „Ziemlich...delikaten Umständen. Und wir tappen völlig im Dunkeln, weil uns für die letzten zwei bis drei Jahre jegliche Informationen über ihn fehlen. Abgesehen von Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester wissen wir von niemandem, mit dem er in letzter Zeit zu tun hatte.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen da helfen kann...Er kam ja immer alleine her...“  
„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob er außer diesem Klienten noch jemanden bestrafen wollte...“, sagte Sherlock.  
„Naja..., der Schütze wurde ja gefasst...  
Okay..., Kevin war auch auf seinen Chef sauer...“  
„Jameson.“  
„Ja. Er hätte es in der Hand gehabt, den Einsatz einfach nicht zu genehmigen, Clau' für eine andere Aufgabe einzuteilen, so das sie auch keine Zeit gehabt hätte, den Job schwarz zu erledigen...  
Aber Clau' hat ihm das ausgeredet...“  
„Und er hat als selbstständiger Bodyguard gearbeitet? Oder...eher schwarz. Sonst müsste es doch Unterlagen geben. Für die Steuer...“, fragte ich und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sherlock die Stirn runzelte.  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist so... Als ich einen Tag – einen Tag...danach anrief, um...es ihm zu sagen, da ging er nicht ran. Ich hab's ihm nicht auf den AB sprechen wollen...also hab ich mich am nächsten Tag, gleich nachdem alles für die Beerdigung geregelt war, aufgerafft, um ihn zu besuchen. Ich dachte, wenn er nicht da ist...hinterlasse ich ihm eine Notiz...  
Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso...aber ich hab den Schlüssel mitgenommen, den Clau' noch hatte...  
Ich bin vorher nie dort gewesen. Aber vor so einem dreiviertel Jahr hatte Kevin mal eine Gehirnerschütterung – war aber schon wieder zuhause, da habe ich Clau' mal hingefahren... Als ich das Haus betrat, war das erste, was ich sah, dass die Briefkästen sämtlicher Mietparteien aufgebrochen waren... Tja, ich fand Kevins Wohnung, klingelte, klopfte, rief nach ihm, aber da tat sich nichts. Und wegen der Briefkästen hab ich mich dann selber reingelassen. Ich hatte ein paar Dinge von Clau', die ich ihm geben wollte und ich hatte vor, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben... Aber...er hatte die Wohnung verwüstet! Und auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Brief. Von Clau'... Er musste ihn beim Frühstück gelesen haben – hat dann wohl alles stehen und liegen lassen...und ist verschwunden. Ich dachte, er ist...naja, weggelaufen...vor allem...hat sich vielleicht irgendwo verkrochen, bis er wieder klar denken könnte...   
Ich hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass Clau' wollen würde, dass er...los lässt... Aber das hatte sie ihm schon geschrieben...“  
„Was haben Sie dann getan?“  
„Nichts. Ich hab auch nichts angefasst. Ich hab auch die Sachen wieder mitgenommen, die ich ihm eigentlich da lassen wollte... Naja: Ich war geschockt über diese Verwüstung!“  
„Verständlich...“, sagte ich. „Und der Schlüssel?“      
„Ich verstehe nicht. Ich meine, anscheinend untersuchen Sie seinen Tod, aber...“  
„Sehr richtig, Mrs Redgrave, da sind Sie zu recht stutzig“, unterbrach Sherlock. „Mr Aldridge ist nirgendwo im Vereinigten Königreich mehr gemeldet. Deshalb waren wir noch nicht in seiner Wohnung. Hat er noch irgendwelche Angehörigen? Haben Sie mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen, dass Sie ihn aufsuchen wollten?“  
„Ich weiß nichts von Angehörigen. Aber das kann auch einfach an diesem Job liegen. Claudia hat auch immer behauptet, sie habe niemanden, damit niemand, der ihren Schutzbefohlenen etwas antun wollte, sie unter Druck setzen könnte, indem er zum Beispiel meine Kinder bedroht. Also...vielleicht gibt es noch jemanden...  
Und ich habe niemandem gesagt, dass ich dort war. Oder auch nur den Schlüssel hatte. Wozu auch...?  
Okay..., ich habe später überlegt, ob ich ihn nicht hätte als selbstmordgefährdete Person vermisst melden müssen...aber zuerst war mir das einfach nicht eingefallen...und selbst wenn...da wusste er es ja schon seit...32 Stunden oder so... Als er dann nicht auf der Beerdigung aufkreuzte, dachte ich, vielleicht hat er ja damit abgeschlossen...Clau' muss ja auch...eine Bürde für ihn gewesen sein...so schlimm das klingt...  
Dann...wollen Sie sicher seine Adresse und den Schlüssel, hm?“  
„Natürlich! Und...den Abschiedsbrief.“  
„Der...liegt wahrscheinlich immer noch dort...“, sagte Mrs Redgrave zerknirscht. „Naja, ich bin da quasi rückwärts wieder raus! Es...sah...so...gewalttätig aus. Das hat mir Angst eingejagt...“  
„Verstehe...“, sagte ich.  
  
Sie notierte die Adresse und holte den Schlüssel.  
  
„Dann danken wir Ihnen, Mrs Redgrave. Sie waren sehr  kooperativ. Wir bringen Ihnen den Schlüssel in 2-3 Stunden zurück. Bis dahin werden wir bestimmt ein Exemplar vom Hausmeister oder Vermieter haben – und die nächsten Stunden wird dort ohnehin ein Team von der Spurensicherung sein. Dann bis später..."   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/hedge.html"]http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/hedge.html[/link]
> 
> [1] Hecke  
>  [2] Finanzwirtschaft: Kurssicherung  
>  [3] Absicherung, Schutz, Schutzwall gegen etwas
> 
> to hedge [financial risks]  
>  absichernfin.  
> to hedge [a question]  
>  ausweichen  
> to hedge  
>  abdecken  
>  hedgen  
>  sich absichern  
>  sich schützen  
>  ein Sicherungsgeschäft abschließen  
> to hedge [surround with a hedge: field, garden]  
>  mit einer Hecke umgeben


	141. Männer mit Prinzipien

  
  
  
Wir verließen Mrs Redgrave und gingen wieder zu dem geklauten Wagen. „Handschuhe und Haare, John...“ erinnerte mich Sherlock, ehe wir einstiegen.   
Meine Übelkeit kehrte zurück...  
  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte der Consulting Car-thief neben mir ein wenig spöttisch.  
„Nein!“ stöhnte ich unwillig. „Mir ist schlecht, seit du diesen Wagen...geklaut hast...!“ Ich war selbst im Zwiespalt, ob ich das runterspielen oder betonen sollte...  
Er grinste. „Ist ja gleich vorbei. Reiß dich noch zwei, drei Minuten zusammen.“  
„Also...gibst du den Schlüssel nicht zurück...?“  
„Ach, wo denkst du hin, du Idiot! Ich hab' das hauptsächlich gesagt, um Zeit zu gewinnen und damit sie mich nicht nach meiner Telefonnummer fragt, für den Fall, dass ihr noch etwas einfällt!“  
  
Er fuhr nur ganz zu Anfang den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren, dann bog er in eine ganz andere Richtung ab. Er wollte auch das Auto nicht zurückbringen! Er wollte es ganz woanders stehen lassen! Das war nicht nett, aber natürlich weniger riskant...Hoffentlich würde der Fahrzeughalter nicht an seinem Verstand zweifeln, wenn seine Karre nicht mehr da stand, wo er sie abgestellt hatte...Als Sherlock sich gekonnt rückwärts in eine Parklücke schlängelte, als mache er so etwas täglich, atmete ich auf.  
„Hab' dich nicht so...“, grinste Sherlock und steckte, ehe wir ausstiegen noch einen 20-Pfund-Schein ins Handschuhfach, was mich erstaunte. Tat er das vielleicht, damit ich diese Aktion nicht mehr so schlimm finden sollte?!  
„Also, wenn er abgeschleppt werden sollte, wird das bestimmt zehn Mal so teuer“, unkte ich.  
„Wir müssen alle unseren Beitrag zum Wohle der Gesellschaft leisten!“ dozierte Sherlock in einer verdammt guten Mycroftimitation. "Wenn er den Wagen rechtzeitig als gestohlen meldet, wird das nicht passieren."  
  
Ich streifte die Handschuhe ab, stapfte neben ihm her und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Und dann merkte ich, dass Sherlock einen Coffeeshop ansteuerte.   
  
„Setz dich schon mal...“, sagte er.  
Zu meiner Überraschung kam er nicht nur mit zwei großen Kaffeebechern zurück, sondern stellte noch einen Teller mit einem Doughnut vor mich hin. Die klassische Variante, mit Zucker bestreut.  
  
“Ich sagte gerade: Mir ist schlecht!“ erklärte ich genervt.  
  
Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue.   
  
„Ich dachte, das heißt 'Danke'! – Du musst etwas essen, John. Du siehst ziemlich käsig aus... Und da du gerade einen Polizeisergeant gespielt hast, erschien mir das ...stilvoll...“  
„Tze...! Was für ein Klischee!“ befand ich kopfschüttelnd - und war nun doch betreten, weil man mir meine Angst davor, zu Recht verhaftet zu werden, so ansah.   
  
„Hast du Donovan je einen Doughnut essen sehen?“  
„Sally ist eine Frau und achtet auf ihre Figur!“  
  
Er füllte den Inhalt einiger Zuckertütchen in seinen Kaffee.   
  
„Beeil' dich. Unser Zeitfenster ist nicht allzu großzügig. Ich weiß nicht, wann ihr Mann nachhause kommt. Vielleicht ist er misstrauisch...“   
  
Seufzend machte ich mich an den Kaffee – und als ich ihn halb leer hatte auch an den Doughnut.  
  
„Danke...“, murmelte ich schließlich, obwohl ich sicher war, dass ich mich nur deshalb besser zu fühlen begann, weil wir die Sache mit dem gestohlenen Wagen hinter uns hatten...   
  
„Also...am 26. April bringt sie sich um...“, überlegte ich. „Es hat dann zwar noch etwas gedauert bis zur ersten...Hinrichtung, aber...das scheint mir als Stressauslöser sehr passend...Und er hat ihr wahrscheinlich versprochen, dass er diesem Klienten nichts mehr tut. Und Jameson...  
Nach allem, was wir so gehört haben, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Aldridge sich auch nach Claudias Tod noch daran halten wollte... Er war ein Mann mit gewissen Prinzipien...also brauchte er...ein anderes Ventil für seinen Zorn...“  
„Nur, dass er nicht der Schlitzer war!“ wandte Sherlock ein, nickte aber dabei, weil ihm mein Profiling ansonsten zusagte. „Sonst ja: Claudias Selbstmord zieht ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, wie man so sagt...er flüchtet – räumlich und zusätzlich vielleicht in einen ...Alkoholexzess oder was...oder er macht eine Runde Survivaltraining, sucht sich was, um sich zu verausgaben..., später kommt er vielleicht in eine ähnliche Situation wie wir neulich, als wir den Junkie verfolgt haben, er stellt einen Kriminellen - vielleicht einen Räuber oder einen Typen, der eine Frau bedrängt, dabei...geht er vielleicht zu weit...er verprügelt ihn, schlägt ihn krankenhausreif... Wenn er jetzt die Polizei einschaltet, wird er selbst Ärger bekommen, weil es mehr als Nothilfe war...aber vielleicht verschafft ihm das das erste Mal seit Langem wieder Befriedigung, sogar eine gewisse Euphorie...er...redet sich das also schön, macht es zu seiner Aufgabe und wird so etwas wie eine Ein-Mann-Bürgerwehr...aber dann ...trifft er jemanden. Einen...gleichgesinnten, aber reiferen Mann, einen Alpha-Typen, eine Vaterfigur mit einem ähnlichen Trauma...aber mit viel konkreteren, ausgegoreneren Plänen. Sie verfolgen...etwas, dass sie für ein höheres Ziel, eine Mission halten. Gemeinsam können sie es endlich umsetzen...“, sinnierte Sherlock.  
„Denkbar...nur...hm...“  
„Was: Sag es!“  
„Wir haben gehört, Aldridge sei kein Teamplayer gewesen, und wenn ihm Befehle nicht eingeleuchtet haben, ist er nach eigenem Gutdünken verfahren...was ich verstehen kann... Beides bedeutet keineswegs dass er gerne allein war und keine Kollegen wollte..."  
"Nein. Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Das sieht man ja an uns...", stimmte Sherlock zu und wir konnten uns beide ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Also, es ging nicht lange gut mit diesem ...Duo...   
Wenn der Henker ihn getötet hat, dann...müsste er hinterher in die Wohnung seines Opfers gehen und eventuelle Hinweise auf sich vernichten...“, überlegte ich.  
„Ja, ganz genau! Aber irgendetwas wird er übersehen haben. Sie übersehen immer etwas...“  
„Der Stalker ist also gefasst worden...“, grübelte ich. „Wieso hat die Polizei die Verbindung nicht gesehen? Zwischen Kevins Rauswurf bei der Secura und Claudias...Arbeitsunfall...?“  
„Na, weil sie nicht dahinter gekommen sind, dass Claudia gar keine PA war!“ erklärte Sherlock leicht ungeduldig.  
„Was? Aber...sie war bewaffnet!“ rief ich. Das war doch wohl eindeutig!  
„Und wenn die Waffe auf die Frau des Klienten registriert war?“  
„Oh...“  
„Es gehörte vielleicht zum Deal, dass Claudia das verschwieg. Der Secura wird das nur recht gewesen sein, auch wenn das noch mehr finanzielle Verluste bedeutete. Wir müssen rauskriegen, wie der Kerl hieß – und wer der Klient war. Aber als Polizeiinspektor konnte ich ja nicht zugeben, dass ich das nicht weiß, obwohl ich Kenntnis von der Geschichte habe... Ich habe noch zu wenige Informationen, aber...vielleicht war es ein Mordkomplott...“  
„Du – ?! Du meinst, der Stalker war eigentlich ein Auftragskiller und der Klient der Drahtzieher?! Wieso sollte der Schütze dann jetzt noch seinen Auftraggeber decken?!“  
„Tja... Das sehe ich auch noch nicht. Vielleicht erhält er oder ein Angehöriger regelmäßig Schweigegeld...“  
„Aber...die Zielperson hat doch überlebt!“  
„Anscheinend...das machte die Geschichte mit dem Stalker auch glaubwürdig...“, sinnierte Sherlock.   
„Du meinst, diese Frau lebt vielleicht auch nicht mehr?“ staunte ich.   
„Wenn es denn wirklich so war, dass ihr Mann sie vor drei Jahren hat umbringen lassen wollen, dann hat er vielleicht später einen anderen Weg gefunden. Wieso sollte er nach zwei Versuchen gleich aufgeben?“  
„Zwei?“ stutzte ich.  
„Na, das, was nach einer versuchten Entführung aussah, wird der erste Versuch gewesen sein. Und dass die Zielperson überlebt hat, spielt keine Rolle dafür, dass der Auftraggeber erpressbar ist – allerdings habe ich da noch zu wenig Anhaltspunkte...  
Bist du fertig?   
Dann lass uns gehen.“  
  
Mit einem Taxi fuhren wir zu Aldridges Wohnung.   
Vor dem Haus fragte Sherlock: „Wie sieht's aus: Kommst du mit – oder wirst du mir da drin vor lauter Skrupel aus den Latschen kippen?“  
Ich gab ein genervtes Knurren von mir. „Das ist was anderes. Natürlich komme ich mit!“  
  
Sherlock musterte mich mit einem leicht verwirrten, leicht angewiderten Blick. Ja, es war auch nicht so ganz logisch, dass mir der Autodiebstahl größeres Unbehagen verursacht hatte, als mitzuspielen, wenn Sherlock den DI gab. Doch eine verlassene Wohnung zu betreten, noch dazu mit Schlüssel, schien mir vergleichsweise unverfänglich.  
„Zieh Handschuhe an...“, erinnerte mich Sherlock.  
  
Unbeobachtet gelangten wir hinein. Ich konnte Phyllis Redgrave verstehen, die Verwüstung musste auf eine brave Hausfrau und Mutter sehr beängstigend wirken...  
Dass auch mir bei dem Anblick etwas mulmig wurde, lag aber daran, dass es mich an Sherlocks Nervenzusammenbruch vor zwei Monaten erinnerte...  
„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, hier ist wer eingebrochen...“, murmelte ich, statt meine eigentliche Assoziation preiszugeben.  
Glücklicherweise blieb sie dem Genie verborgen...  
  
„Nein, John. Tür, Fenster – alles ist intakt... Der Henker hatte Aldridges Schlüssel. Es ist ja wohl auch keiner bei seiner Leiche gefunden worden. Aber das trifft auch auf alle Opfer des Schlitzers zu: Keine Schlüssel, keine Handys... Alleine daran, dass der vermeintliche Schlitzer selbst auch keine Wohnungsschlüssel bei sich hatte, hätte DI Windbeutel schon merken müssen, dass da etwas faul ist... Und der Henker hat hier keine Unordnung verursacht...“  
  
Er sah sich in der Küche um.  
  
„Tja...das Frühstück ist immer noch da...“, bemerkte ich.  
  
Inzwischen waren das Frischkornmüsli und der Rest des Cranberrysafts eingetrocknet und schimmelig.   
  
"...aber der Brief ist weg.   
Er kann ihn aber auch selbst später geholt haben...als...Andenken...  
Ein alleinstehender Kerl...das hatten wir doch schon mal...“, murmelte er. „Siehst du?“  
„Was?“   
Ich versuchte, seiner Kopfbewegung und seinem Blick zu folgen, verstand aber nicht, was er meinte.  
  
„Der Kühlschrank. Da sind zwei Magnete, aber sonst nichts. Er hat sämtliche Flyer verschwinden lassen. Also kannten sie sich vielleicht aus irgendeiner...Gaststätte, die auch liefert...“  
„Das...ist brillant!“ stammelte ich.  
„Unsinn!“ verneinte Sherlock grob, warf noch kurz einen Blick auf das Innere des Kühlschranks, riss einige Türen und Schubladen auf und verließ dann die Küche. Ich folgte ihm.  
  
„Was fehlt hier, John?“  
  
Ich sah mich um: Fernsehecke mit Bettsofa, Nachttisch, Couchtisch, Zeitungsständer...letzte Ausgabe vom 26. April, Kleiderschrank und Kommode, die zusammen passten, Wohnzimmerschrankwand inklusive bescheidenem Bücherregal, ein Sessel. Alles sehr beengt, aber trotzdem war da noch so fünf Fuß breit Platz, wo aber Kartons standen. Sie enthielten Kleidung, Wäsche, Campinggeschirr, DVDs und CDs und diverses Zeug...  
Nicht die Spur von irgendetwas, das nach Bürokram aussah!  
Sherlock blätterte in Windeseile durch ein Fotoalbum...  
  
„Ich hatte also recht...?“  
„Nicht nur keinerlei Unterlagen...es gibt auch keinen Schreibtisch – obwohl Platz dafür wäre! ...keinen Laptop und erst recht keine Kundenkartei oder so etwas!“  
„Den Laptop hat vielleicht der Henker..."  
"Er hätte ihn sicher mitgenommen...aber hier ist überhaupt nichts, was darauf hindeutet, dass er einen hatte. Keine Kabel, kein Benutzerhandbuch, keine Rohlinge... Vielleicht hat er ihn schon vor einer Weile zu Geld gemacht...Oder er sah einenComputer als Sicherheitslücke, als Gefahr, ausspioniert zu werden..."  
"Er hat also schwarz gearbeitet. Zumindest zuletzt... Mit einem Minimum an Spuren. Das Nötigste war wahrscheinlich auf dem Handy. Ein bisschen wie bei Jennifer Wilson...“  
  
Sherlock inspizierte unterdessen den Kleiderschrank und die Kommode.  
  
„Es sei denn, er hatte sein Büro woanders...Allerdings war das hier bis vor etwas über einem Jahr nur seine Zweitwohnung...sicher wegen der Nähe zu Claudia...“  
„Was? Woran siehst du das?“  
„In der Küche stehen auch noch zwei Umzugskartons. Die Daten auf den Zeitungen, die er verwendet hat...“  
„Oh, natürlich...die Schränke sind aber ziemlich voll...Er hatte wohl mal mehr Platz...Aber er hat den Schreibtisch von dort nicht mitgenommen... Hm...hat vielleicht teilmöbliert gewohnt in der anderen Wohnung...oder es war ein antikes Stück, das er verkaufen konnte...und vielleicht zu klobig für seinen letzten Umzug...“  
„Ja, der letzte Umzug...verlief eher mit kleinem Gepäck... Er muss sich vor knapp drei Jahren eine...Zweitidentität zugelegt haben. Unter dieser arbeitete er zunächst legal, während Kevin sich...mehr und mehr...unsichtbar machte...und dann ging, wie ich vermute, sein Unternehmen irgendwie den Bach runter...Vielleicht hat Claudia ihn mit ihrer immer schlechteren seelischen Verfassung sozusagen immer weiter mit runter gezogen... Tja, es ist schlecht, wenn man sein Gefühlsleben nicht aus der Arbeit raushalten kann...“, setzte er herablassend hinzu. „Vielleicht war diese neue Identität sogar in erster Linie...ein unbewusster Versuch, Abstand zu gewinnen, neu anzufangen...“  
  
Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich solche psychologischen Szenarien ganz gut vorstellen...! Oder hatte er einfach bei seinen Entziehungskuren in Gruppensitzungen viele solcher Geschichten aufgeschnappt?  
  
„Wenn er zuletzt schwarz gearbeitet hat, müssen es doch krumme Dinger gewesen sein, meinst du nicht? Jeder rechtschaffene Klient würde doch eine Quittung haben wollen. Kann man so etwas von der Steuer absetzen?“  
„Glaubst du wirklich. SO ETWAS wüsste ich?!“ fragte Sherlock geradezu entrüstet – als hätte ich ihn einer superpeinlichen Riesendummheit verdächtigt...   
„Okay...“, grinste ich.  
„Er muss ein Konto haben, das noch ganz normal weiter läuft, Miete, Strom, Wasser, Telefon...niemand hat es aufgelöst oder den Daueraufträge oder Einzugsermächtigungen gekündigt...“, überlegte Sherlock, wärend er den Wohnzimmerschrank durchsah.  
  
„Immerhin! Einige Dinge weißt du ja doch!“ zog ich ihn auf.   
  
Er sah sich nachdenklich um, machte ein paar seltsame Bewegungen mit de Armen – die Handflächen in einiger Entfernung voneinander einander zugekehrt, so als stelle er einen unsichtbaren Gegenstand von einem gedachten Regalbrett auf ein anderes.   
...Ah, er gruppiert in Gedanken die Möbel um! dachte ich. Sherlock als 'Beratender Innenarchitekt'...!  
  
„Die Wohnung ist zwar klein...und die Nachbarschaft und der Vermieter nicht gerade erster Klasse..., wenn ich mir die Briefkästen so ansehe, die jetzt entweder seit sechs Wochen nicht ersetzt – oder seit her schon wieder demoliert worden sind...aber: Aufzug, einigermaßen breite Türen, keine Schwellen...und wenn man das hier ein bisschen umstellt, bekommt man auch ein Doppelbett unter...“, murmelte Sherlock zu sich selbst...  
„...Fotos von Claudia muss der Henker auch mitgenommen haben..., ein oder zwei gab es bestimmt...!  
Also hatte Aldridge die letzten Jahre wohl eine zweite Identität...aber davon wusste seine Beinaheschwägerin nichts...“, setzte er zuletzt wieder lauter hinzu.  
„Aber...diese Adresse...?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Unten an der Klingel steht kein Aldridge. Da steht bloß 3C. Und an der Wohnungstür steht gar nichts...!“  
  
Sherlock tippte auf dem Festnetztelefon herum. „Er ist gut... Er hat die Nummern aller ausgehenden, empfangenen und verpassten Anrufe gelöscht...  
Aber im Telefonbuch steht noch einiges. Schreib die Nummern ab. Ich muss mich noch weiter umsehen...“  
  
Ich gehorchte.   
Die Telefonnummer des Schlitzers würde da doch wohl kaum drin stehen?!  
Nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich ein triumphales „Ha!“ aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Dann kam er zurück.  
  
„Was gefunden?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Schätze schon! Bist du fertig? Dann komm!“   
  
Als wir draußen waren, begann er sein Smartphone zu bearbeiten.   
"Wie du so richtig bemerkt hast: Wenig Platz in diesem Loch...aber du hast seine Leiche gesehen. Er wirkte gut in Form, nicht?"  
"Oh, du meinst er muss irgendwo Sport getrieben haben..."  
  
Oh, nein...! dachte ich: Na klar, das hat er vorhin gemeint! Nur dass ich damals beim ersten Mal nicht mit ihm in Scott Andrews Wohnung gewesen war (und beim zweiten Mal wirklich ganz andere Sorgen hatte, als mich dort umzusehen...!!!). Auch da hatte er sich nach Flyern umgesehen und ihm war klar gewesen, dass der junge Schauspieler irgendwo Sport trieb. So hatte er das Fitnesscenter ausfindig gemacht...  
  
"Er konnte natürlich joggen, aber ich bin sicher, das war ihm zu langweilig und die Gegend hier ist dafür nicht besonders...einladend. Er ist geklettert. Indoor. – Nein, John: Da gab's einfach drei Fotos", unterbrach er sich grinsend. "Aber weil es sie gab, wird uns das nicht weiter bringen. Was ich nicht gefunden habe, waren Badesachen: Keine Badehose, keine Badekappe, nicht mal Badelatschen – aber im Bad war eine Schwimmbrille!"  
"Du meinst, der Henker hat die Badesachen verschwinden lassen, weil das ein Berührungspunkt war? Aber dann muss er gewusst haben, dass Aldridge eine solche Brille benutzte...oder er nahm sie für irgendwas anderes... ich weiß nicht: Zum Schutz beim Scheibe einschlagen oder so..."  
"Nein, die Dichtungen sind schon etwas mürbe vom vielen Chlorwasser. Er ist damit ins Schwimmbad gegangen. Vielleicht hatte er zurzeit mehr als eine, weil der Verschleiß so hoch ist und der Henker hat diese ältere übersehen...   
Es ist noch etwas vage, aber hier in der Nähe ist ein Sportzentrum mit Schwimmbad und – wofür sie hier besonders werben: Mit Rückentraining. Vielleicht hat der Henker Rückenprobleme. Das würde zum Schwimmen passen. Nicht zwingend, natürlich... Aber vielleicht braucht der Henker deshalb einen Partner für seine Mission... Weil er die Leichen nicht alleine schleppen kann, jedenfalls nicht, ohne es mit Schmerzen zu büßen..."  
  
Er seufzte: "Das Dumme dabei ist nur – wir haben ein nur Porträtfoto und die normalen Idioten tun sich schwer, einen Menschen auf der Straße wieder zu erkennen, den sie vorher nur im Schwimmbad gesehen haben – oder umgekehrt..."  
"Hm, klar...im Schwimmbad sieht man den Körper, aber der Kopf ist mit Badekappe ganz anders...optische Brille/Taucherbrille, wie auch immer – im Alltag ist es umgekehrt..., man sieht den Körper nur mehr oder weniger kaschiert, aber stattdessen den Kopf – ohne Mütze, mit trockenem Haar...", stimmte ich nachdenklich zu.   
  
Dann war Sherlock anscheinend der Ansicht, für diesmal genug gelaufen zu sein und heuerte das nächstbeste Taxi an. Irgendwie hatte ich schon erwartet, dass er jetzt eine Weile in Schweigen versinken würde.   
Der Fall machte mich irgendwie ratlos und auch kribbelig. Es war eine Angelegenheit von der Größenordnung, mit der man bei der Polizei eigentlich eine große Sonderkommission betrauen müsste. Sherlock mochte noch so brillant sein, aber zerteilen konnte er sich ja auch nicht. Was war mit dem harmlosen Bankräuber? Dem Tankstellenkiller? Den beiden Kerlen, von denen einer seine Frau und der andere seine Mutter traktiert hatte? Dem Schwager des einen, der sich mit einer Schrottrecyclingfirma hatte zum Schweigen bringen lassen (was für ein armseliges Würstchen!)? Mit Dimmocks jüngerem Bruder und diesem MacAllister? So viele Ansatzpunkte, die man verfolgen müsste, doch keiner davon wirklich aussichtsreich – vor allem, wenn diese Arbeit auch noch behindert wurde. Wie sollte Sherlock da weiter kommen? Musste das nicht frustrierend für ihn sein?   
Andererseits: Er wirkte nicht frustriert. Vielleicht etwas grimmiger als gewöhnlich bei einem Fall...  
  
"John. Hör auf, dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen, das stört mich beim Denken!" murmelte er tonlos, ohne sich zu mir umzuwenden.  
  
Angeber! dachte ich.  
  
"Du fragst dich, woher ich weiß, welchem Hinweis ich als nächstes nachgehen sollte.   
Bei Pressekonferenzen sagt die Polizei gerne, dass sie in alle Richtungen ermittelt, aber das ist meistens ein Euphemismus für: Wir haben noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung. - Natürlich ist es riskant, sich mit zu wenigen Fakten zufrieden zu geben und voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, aber nimm Jefferson Hope... die ersten drei Opfer: Alleine, als sie ihrem Mörder in die Hände fielen, keine ersichtlichen Gemeinsamkeiten, keine Kampf- oder Abwehrverletzungen, alle vergiftet und an Orten gestorben, wo sie noch nie zuvor waren. Perfekt!   
Dann aber Jennifer Wilson...   
Es war Sonntagnachmittag* und Hope hatte nicht bedacht, dass das etwas ändern würde, doch da waren diese Kids, die in das leerstehende Haus kamen, das er sicher zuvor erkundet hatte. Er hatte nicht mit ihnen gerechnet, wurde hektisch, ließ die Sterbende zurück, wartete nicht ihren Tod ab, vergaß, den Koffer loszuwerden, oder sah keine Möglichkeit, sich seiner unbemerkt an Ort und Stelle zu entledigen, dass er pink war, stellte ein weiteres Problem dar – so kam eins zum anderen...Beim vierten Mord – da sollte man doch denken, es wäre Routine, vor allem, wenn vorher nichts schiefgelaufen ist!   
Ich muss nicht ALLEN Spuren nachgehen, John, sondern denen, die mich weiter bringen. Es hätte nichts geholfen, sich zu überlegen, wer ein Motiv gehabt hätte, Beth Davenport aus dem Weg zu räumen, oder diesen Jungen, weil sie Zufallsopfer waren... Aber hier ist es komplizierter. Viel komplizierter. Aldridges Umfeld zu checken, schien eine Möglichkeit...aber er war kontaktarm, verschwiegen – und um die restlichen Hinweise hat sich der Henker gekümmert... Also muss ich vielleicht doch woanders suchen...wo es erfolgversprechender ist: Die Opfer entsprechen bestimmten Kriterien: Ungesühnte Kapitalverbrechen – oder sollten das zumindest: Doch auch für den Henker sollte es eine Initialzündung gegeben haben, so dass mindestens eines seiner Opfer auch persönliche Bedeutung für ihn hat...wenn ich diesen Berührungspunkt finde, dann habe ich das Ende des Knäuels...aber wenn mir beides nicht weiterhilft, muss ich abwarten, bis der Henker einen Fehler macht... Doch was ist, wenn ich dieses eine Opfer gar nicht finden kann...?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Was, wenn wir das allererste Opfer des Henkers noch gar nicht kennen? Es war vielleicht eine Affekthandlung, ein Racheakt...vielleicht hat er jemanden über den Haufen gefahren, so dass es nach Unfall aussah, oder die Leiche verschwinden lassen...aber später...bekam er das Gefühl: Ich habe eigentlich...etwas Gutes getan: Der hatte es nicht besser verdient, war eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit... Ab jetzt mache ich das systematisch und planvoll – und ab jetzt verstecke ich das nicht mehr!  
Selbst bei der Polizei befürchten sie, es könne einer von ihnen sein. Und es spricht einiges dafür. Sein professionelles Vorgehen bei dem Einbruch in die alte Seilerei, die Sache mit dem Krankenwagen. Die platzierten Leichen... Wir kennen den Tatort der ersten vier Opfer, von denen wir wissen immer noch nicht. Außerdem: Aldridge wollte Polizist werden, für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen, der Mann war ein Adrenalinjunkie und Waffennarr, aber er hatte auch Moral – der Henker ist für ihn eine Respektsperson gewesen, jemand, den er als dazu berechtigt sah, Urteile zu fällen und zu vollstrecken..."  
  
Das leuchtete mir ein. Also vielleicht wirklich ein Bulle. Ein pensionierter vielleicht... ein Frühpensionierter, der einen Gefangenen zu hart angefasst hatte, zB einen Kindesentführer, den er dazu bringen wollte, zu sagen, wo die Geisel versteckt war – um sie noch rechtzeitig zu finden...?  
Oder er war wegen der Rückenprobleme aus dem aktiven Dienst ausgeschieden...  
  
"...bis zu diesem Bankräuber...den wollte einer von beiden nicht als Todeskandidat gelten lassen", ergänzte ich. "Der Ausreißer unter den Hingerichteten."  
Sherlock schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Ausreißer, ja! Aber es ist offenkundig: Aldridge ist derjenige, der dagegen war!"  
"Was macht dich so sicher?"  
"Na, die Tötungsart!" stöhnte er genervt.   
"Hm..., ja, vielleicht...doch mal angenommen, Aldridge hätte ihn eingesammelt – auf eigene Faust – und der Henker hätte gesagt, nein, das Vergehen ist nicht todeswürdig, die Strafe, die er abgesessen hat, genügt als Buße, dann konnten sie ihn trotzdem nicht leben lassen, weil er sie hätte identifizieren können...der erste Kollateralschaden sozusagen..."  
"Aber der Henker hat das Kehle Aufschlitzen als einen Ersatz für Enthauptung gesehen. Da war jedes Mal die Wirbelsäule angekratzt! Daher kommt ja das Wort KAPITALverbrechen: Es kostete früher buchstäblich den Kopf!"  
  
Ich war platt! Unter diesem Aspekt hatte ich die Tötungsart bisher gar nicht gesehen! Dabei hatte ich das doch gewusst...!  
Und wieso dann keine richtigen Enthauptungen? Damit das Rasiermesser keinen Schaden nahm? Oder weil ihm die Kraft fehlte...?  
  
"Kennst du diese Irrgärten aus dem Rätselteil diverser Zeitschriften, wo es nur einen Weg hindurch gibt, aber alle anderen Versuche in Sackgassen enden...? Ich fürchte, zumindest im Moment ist es so, dass alle Ansätze bis auf einen mich nicht weiter bringen werden..."  
"Dann wirst du als nächstes in Richtung...Robert Mitchell weiter machen?" fragte ich – schon zufrieden mit mir, dass ich immerhin den Namen des ehemaligen Optikers behalten hatte!  
"...ich überlege noch, wie ich vorgehen sollte... Sei jetzt still..."  
  
Seufzend holte ich die Liste mit den Telefonnummern aus Aldridges Festnetztelefon heraus. Da war eine Nummer gewesen, bei der ich irgendwie stutzig geworden war...  
Genau...  
Jetzt, da ich sie mir nochmals ansah, verstärkte sich das Gefühl noch.  
Und ich bin jetzt niemand, der sich besonders gut Zahlenfolgen merkt... Also, Normalbereiche für Laborbefunde – wie Blutdruck, Zucker, Senkungswert oder Cholesterinspiegel sein sollten, einige historische Daten oder Geburtstage von Freunden, klar, das schon – aber nicht irgendwelche sinnlosen Reihen an Ziffern...   
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor und checkte meine Anruflisten...   
...Bingo!  
  
"Dimmock!" rutschte es mir heraus.   
  
"Was?" fragte Sherlock – er war so perplex, dass er völlig vergaß, mich zusammenzustauchen, weil ich ihn schon wieder störte!   
  
"DI Dimmocks Handynummer in Aldridges Telefonbuch...!" präzisierte ich.  
„Ich Idiot...! Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich draufgekommen!?" brüllte Sherlock sauer. "Fahrer! Wir müssen nochmal zurück!" befahl er und nannte Aldridge's Adresse.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wenn man die Chronologie des Blogs zugrunde legt - und das tue ich (mittlerweile wider besseres Wissen, muss ich wohl sagen...) dann war es ein Sonntag...aber 2010 wäre es ein Samstag gewesen und das funktioniert auch!


	142. Zwei Telefonate - ...und ein total irrelevanter Zwischenfall!

  
  
  
  
„Wieso? Was willst du dort noch?“ rutschte es mir heraus. NOCH einmal in die Wohnung dieses toten Killerkomplizen zurückzukehren, war ein Gedanke, der mir nicht behagte.  
Er hielt nur die Hand auf: „Die Telefonnummern!“  
Ich gab ihm die Abschrift des Telefonbuchs aus Aldridges Festnetzapparat.  
Er sah sie an. Grübelnd, wie mir schien.  
  
„Was ist, was suchst du?“  
„Eine Nummer in Cardiff...“   
„Die Vorwahlen hast du natürlich alle im Kopf!“ knurrte ich.  
„Unsinn...“  
  
Da schnappte er sich auch schon das Nokia direkt aus meiner Hand –   
  
„Hey!!“ schimpfte ich überrumpelt.  
  
„Meins ist in der Hosentasche – das ging schneller“, erklärte er. „Okay: Du machst Folgendes: Ruf zuerst den Anwalt an. Wenn er nicht selbst rangeht, leg wieder auf und dann ruf ihn genau eine halbe Minute später nochmal an. Wenn er sich meldet, sag erst mal gar nichts. Stell das Telefon auf laut und nimm das Gespräch auf. Erst wenn es praktisch nicht mehr anders geht, meldest du dich. Du verrätst ihm nicht, dass Aldrigde tot ist, sondern dass du seinetwegen in zwei Stunden wieder anrufst, damit wir skypen können.“  
  
„Stop mal, wieso machst DU das nicht?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Hast du den persönlichen Fotokalender neben der Küchentür registriert?“  
„Aldridge hatte einen – ?“  
„Aldridge doch nicht, du Idiot!“ stöhnte Sherlock. "Die Redgraves! Das Kalenderblatt für Juni zeigt Mr Redgrave dümmlich-stolz grinsend an einem Grill – mit einer 'Kiss the Cook!'-Schürze und einem langen Würstchen in einer Grillzange.“  
  
W-was...? dachte ich bloß verständnislos – dann fiel der Penny.  
  
„Oh, du meinst, ich weiß nicht, wie er aussieht – aber du; und er könnte vorbei kommen, wenn seine Frau ihm von uns erzählt hat...! Und wenn dann kein Spurensicherungsteam da ist und auch kein Polizeisiegel an der Tür..., verstehe..   
Dann wirst du also...Schmiere stehen...“, folgerte ich, wenig begeistert.  
  
„Ah, endlich!“ jaulte Sherlock Hände ringend, als seien seine inbrünstigen Gebete nach Wochen doch noch erhört worden. „Danach rufst du gleich DI Dimmock an. Denk an die Handschuhe.“  
  
„Okay...“, seufzte ich unbehaglich.   
  
„Kommt eine SMS, ist es die Polizei – ohne Redgrave, dann komm einfach raus, als hättest du jemanden im Haus besucht. Und wenn ich dich anrufe, gehst du nicht erst ran, sondern gleich nach oben und wartest.“  
  
„Nach oben...nun das wird hoffentlich nicht so schief gehen, wie das letzte Mal...“, murmelte ich.   
  
Einige Minuten später hatten wir das Mietshaus wieder erreicht. Sherlock wies den Cabbie an, gegenüber dem Haus zu parken. Von dort aus beobachtete er die Fenster, die Straße...  
  
„Okay..., ehe du reingehst, warte kurz vor der Wohnungstür, ob du irgendetwas hörst. Dann werde ich Aldridges Festnetz anrufen. Es ist kein Streifenwagen zu sehen, aber sollten die Redgraves beide da drin sein, werden sie besprechen, ob sie rangehen sollen – zumindest würdest du Schritte hören – dann komm einfach wieder raus. Wenn nicht – geh rein und heb' kurz ab, damit ich weiß, dass du bereit bist. Direkt danach rufst du den Anwalt an. Erschreck' ihn ruhig ein bisschen, aber gib noch nichts preis. “  
  
„Verstanden“, erklärte ich und verließ das Taxi.  
  
Ich befolgte Sherlocks Anweisungen, aber die Wohnung war leer. Um so besser.  
  
Also ging ich zum Telefon, hob kurz ab und legte gleich wieder auf, stellte den Lautsprecher an, und machte mein Nokia bereit, um das Gespräch aufzunehmen, dann rief ich den Anwalt an.  
  
„Hier bei Kanzlei Swann and Dimmock, guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte eine weibliche Stimme mit professionellem, verbindlichen Lächelunterton.  
Ich legte auf.  
  
Eine halbe Minute... Sherlock hatte wohl vor, ebenfalls dort anzurufen, damit die Rezeptionistin beschäftigt wäre...   
Dann würde es womöglich gleich bei den Juristen selbst klingeln...  
  
Diesmal dauerte es länger.  
Als abgenommen wurde, hörte ich ein leises Seufzen. Dann kam erst mal nichts.  
  
„Kevin..., hör zu, es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht. Wir haben keinen Job für dich..., Swann hat da seine bevorzugte Detektei...Würdest du von Perry Mason* verlangen, dass er jemand anderen beauftragt, als Paul Drake!?" fragte er mit einem freudlosen Lachen im Unterton. Seine Stimme klang der von DI Dimmock sehr ähnlich, doch etwas geschmeidiger und mit besserer Artikulation. Klar: Wer vor Gericht sprechen will, braucht schon etwas Sprechtraining...  
"Ich würde dir ja einen zinslosen Kredit anbieten, aber das hast du ja schon abgelehnt...  
  
...Komm, schon, Kumpel...echt jetzt: Entweder du nimmst das an, oder du hörst auf zu nerven.  
Was ist...?   
Schmollst du...?  
  
Du...du steckst doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten...  
Moment...? Brauchst du mich...als Verteidiger...?!“  
  
Das klang besorgt. Oder vielleicht auch nur unangenehm berührt. Schließlich hätte Aldridge nichts zahlen können...  
  
„Hier ist nicht Kevin Aldridge. Aber wir müssen über ihn reden. Ich rufe Sie in zwei Stunden wieder an, dann skypen wir“, sagte ich sachlich.  
  
„Was? Wer ist da? Was ist mit Kevin?“  
  
Dem jungen Anwalt begann das Gespräch eindeutig unheimlich zu werden, doch ich erklärte nur kalt: „Seien Sie erreichbar“, und legte auf.   
  
Gut.   
Jetzt noch unser DI Dimmock...  
Ich las die Nummer aus meinem Handy ab...  
  
...  
Na, willst du nicht rangehen, oder kannst du nicht...?  
  
Dann, endlich wurde doch die Verbindung hergestellt.  
  
Auch hier ein Seufzen, aber schwerer, nervöser...  
  
„Sind Sie das, Mr Holmes?“ Es klang schuldbewusst und ein bisschen genervt.  
  
„Im Auftrag, Dimmock, sozusagen.... Sie wissen also, dass es nicht Kevin Aldridge sein konnte?“  
  
„Ja... – aber ich schwöre: Erst seit drei Stunden. Aber ich wollte nicht von hier aus anrufen, ich hätte mich bei Mr Holmes gemeldet – gleich nach Dienstschluss!“  
„Wir dachten uns schon, dass Sie ihn nicht erkannt haben.“  
„Gott, nein! Wirklich nicht! Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, war er sechzehn und nicht mal ausgewachsen! Er war ein Fußballkumpel meines Bruders, nicht MEIN Freund...“  
„Okay. Aber melden Sie sich wirklich!“ mahnte ich, dann legte ich auf.  
  
Gut. Zeit, zu verschwinden.  
  
Doch da klingelte mein Handy!  
Ich flüchtete die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie die Haustür aufging... Zwei Paar zögerliche Schritte kamen herein. Eines davon wohl in Damenschuhen mit Absatz...  
  
„Guter Gott, was für ein Loch..., ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...3. Stock sagst du...?“ erklang eine Männerstimme.  
„Ja..., Sieh dir das an, das ist mehr als sechs Wochen her und der Briefkasten ist immer noch Schrott!...Mir war nicht klar, dass es...so schlecht lief für Kevin...Hab das Haus ja nur von außen gesehen vorher...“, sagte Phyllis betroffen.  
„Sie hat ihn runtergezogen! Wie uns auch. Sie war wie ein Betonklotz!“  
„Oh, Pete! Sei still! Sprich nicht so von meiner Schwester!“ empörte sich Phyllis.  
"Schon gut, schon gut...Aber du hättst hier wirklich nicht alleine hergehen dürfen Ende April! Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das jetzt erst erfahre!"  
"Ich werde nicht in diesen Aufzug steigen und du auch nicht! Was ist, wenn der ausfällt?! Dann sitzen wir in diesem Loch fest!"  
„Okay...Aber wir sollten leise sein. Ich finde es seltsam, dass man keine Streifenwagen vor dem Haus sieht – oder irgendwas...amtliches sonst...  
Ich sag's dir, Phyll', das waren Trickbetrüger...“  
„Aber sie haben doch nur den Schlüssel! Und was soll da denn zu holen sein?“  
„...hm..., oder ...Spione... Ich meine, weißt du, was Kev' zuletzt gemacht hat...?“  
„Was? Der doch nicht!“  
"Ach, Phyll', sei nicht immer so naiv!" stöhnte er ärgerlich.  
  
So kamen sie mir immer näher...   
  
„Das hört sich jetzt für mich nich' so an, als sei da CSI Upminster am Werk!“ spöttelte er, als die Schritte verstummt waren.  
  
Dann hörte ich Klingeln und Klopfen.  
  
„Vielleicht sind sie einfach schon fertig...?“ fragte Phyllis Redgrave schüchtern.  
  
„Unsinn. Dann wär' hier' n Polizeisiegel – und wir hätten den Schlüssel wieder – oder man hätte uns wenigstens gesagt, dass sie ihn einbehalten und wir da erstmal nicht reinkönnen, oder so was...  
Schöner Mist...!“  
„Du hast recht... Ich ruf' die Polente...“  
  
„Die – was? Oh, Phyll'-Schatz, kein Mensch sagt heute mehr 'Polente'...“  
  
Oh, Shit...! dachte ich. Was mache ich jetzt? Wie lange wird das dauern?   
Irgendwann würde ein Mieter aus dem vierten bis siebten Stock hier aufkreuzen und mich fragen, was ich hier suche – oder nicht? Ich sah mich um.  
Die mittlere Tür sah ramponiert aus und auf der Linken stand in Sprayfarbe 'Nazi go home!'...  
Nett...  
  
Aber nach oben flüchten, ist meist keine gute Idee. Vor allem,wenn man sich dort gar nicht auskennt..  
  
"Nein. Nein, das machen wir nicht", entschied Peter Redgrave dann.   
"Aber, wenn Kev'...umgebracht wurde...?" jammerte Phyllis so leise, dass ich es kaum verstehen konnte - vor allem das Verb konnte ich eigentlich nur erahnen.  
"Na, dann erst recht nicht!" knurrte er. "Wir haben damit nichts zu tun – und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin froh, dass wir Kevin los sind! Er war ein Risikofaktor! Ständig hatte er Platzwunden, aufgeschlagene Knöchel von Fausthieben und so...  
Lass uns einfach gehen!  
Und versuch um Himmels Willen, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken!  
Es wird Zeit, dass bei uns nach drei Jahren endlich mal wieder Normalität einkehrt!"  
  
Okay..., dachte ich.  
Wäre ich weiter nach oben gegangen, hätten sie mich vielleicht gehört - und ich hätte ihr Gespräch nicht weiter verfolgen können...  
Ich wartete die sich entfernenden Schritte ab, ehe ich den Rückweg nach unten antrat. Die Treppenhausfenster gingen alle nach hinten raus, also hatte ich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Sherlock anrufen und fragen, ob die Redgraves weg wären, oder zurück in Aldridges Wohnung gehen und dort aus dem Fenster sehen. Die letztere Idee missfiel mir nicht nur, sie war auch schlechter, weil ich von da aus längst nicht alles würde sehen können – schließlich konnte ich nicht die Fenster aufreißen und mich hinauslehnen!  
Ich rief also Sherlock an.  
  
"Sie haben beschlossen, nichts zu unternehmen. Sind sie weg?"  
"Warte noch einen Moment. Sie stehen noch am Auto und streiten sich...Wie lief es?"  
"Gut, denke ich. Dimmock sagte, er hätte dich sowieso nach Dienstschluss anrufen wollen, er sagt, er habe es erst vor drei Stunden oder so gemerkt...für mich klang es glaubhaft, aber das kannst du ja gleich selbst feststellen."  
"Sie steigen jetzt ein....  
Okay...,   
warte noch einen Moment....  
John! Zurück in die Wohnung! Schließ dich ein!" rief Sherlock plötzlich.  
"Was? Wieso – ?" fragte ich alarmiert, während ich wieder zurück nach oben lief. Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort  
Doch da wurde die Haustür aufgestoßen – so heftig, dass sie innen an die Wand knallte! Schwere Schritte von zwei oder drei... –   
drei.  
  
Ich spähte zwischen dem Treppengeländer hindurch nach unten und erhaschte einen Blick auf schwarzes Leder, einen Kricketschläger und eine Pranke mit Schlagring...    
Also hastete ich die Treppe hinauf und schloss mich ein. Durch das Türblatt hindurch konnte ich hören, wie nun der Kricketschläger an den Streben des Geländers entlang ratterte. Ihre Stimmen nahm ich als bedrohliches Knurren wahr.  
Ich dachte an den ramponierten Briefkasten...die Schmiererei und die demolierte Tür...   
Es gab 18 Wohnungen, drei auf jedem Stockwerk – unten der Laden stand leer....aber was war, wenn sie doch zu Aldridge wollten?  
Gar nicht gut...  
Ich lief in die Küche und holte mir ein Bein eines zerlegten Küchenstuhls. Es war gedrechselt – also von rundem Querschnitt, lag deshalb ganz gut in der Hand. Ein bisschen kurz, aber es war auch wenig Platz hier. (zu wenig für Stabfechten mit einem Besen oder so was...) Mit dieser Keule bewaffnet, postierte ich mich neben der Tür...  
Aber dann wurden die Schritte draußen leiser, doch ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich entfernten...sie waren immer noch nicht im dritten Stock angelangt und versuchten nun, sich anzuschleichen...!  
  
Als plötzlich neben mir die Tür polternd und krachend in ihrem Rahmen bebte, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen – obwohl es mich nicht wirklich überraschte; aber Lärm und Erschütterung waren heftig.   
Doch das Türschloss hielt dem Tritt stand. Für diesmal...  
Die Türfüllung dagegen würde ein weniger starkes Bollwerk darstellen...   
Es dauerte einen Moment...  
Dann ein Krachen – und die ersten Holzsplitter sprangen in den Flur – als ich merkte, dass da ein silbriges Dreieck mit einer konkaven Seite oben und einer konvexen Seite ins innere der Wohnung aus dem Holz ragte, wurde mir doch etwas mulmig...  
Die Axt wurde hin und her bewegt, bis die Schneide wieder frei war - dann folgte der nächste Schlag.  
  
Wie soll ich gegen eine Axt ankommen...?!  
  
Konnte ich es schaffen, sobald sie wieder festsaß, rasch das Stuhlbein durch das Loch zu rammen? Nein, es wäre zu kurz – und die Zeit wohl auch...  
Aus dem Fenster springen, wäre auch keine Option...  
  
Dann knallte es im Treppenhaus.  
Ein Schuss – unverkennbar!  
"Hände hoch!" donnerte draußen eine wohlbekannte Stimme bedrohlich. "Lass die Axt fallen! Den andern Kram auch!"  
  
"Sherlock...", murmelte ich erleichtert.   
Aber noch war es nicht vorbei.  
  
"Ich sagte FALLEN LASSEN!"  
  
Ein hallendes Poltern und Klirren verriet mir, dass der Aufforderung Folge geleistet wurde.  
  
"Taschen ausleeren!  
Du da, du hast doch ein Messer in der Jacke: Raus damit!   
Und jetzt alle weg von der Tür!"  
"Die Treppe rauf!" verbesserte ich.   
"Wollte ich gerade sagen! Auf den nächsten Treppenabsatz! LANGSAM!!!"  
  
Ich versuchte, die Tür wieder aufzuschließen, aber das Schloss klemmte.  
"John? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, aber gib mir die Axt rein, das Schloss ist zu deformiert – lass sie nicht aus den Augen!" warnte ich.  
"Sicher nicht..." Er hielt die Axt durch das Loch.  
"Okay, geh von der Tür weg...", warnte ich.  
"Hände da lassen, wo ich sie sehen kann...!"  
  
Aufatmend machte ich mich daran, mit noch zwei weiteren Schlägen der Tür den Garaus zu machen, dann schlüpfte ich durch das Loch ins Treppenhaus.  
  
"Geh' vor, könnte sein, unser Taxi flüchtet..."  
"Wir gehen zusammen", widersprach ich.  
Sherlock nickte mir zu. "Ihr bleibt wo ihr seid! Wenn ich auch nur einen Zipfel von euch sehe, schieße ich!"  
Wir traten den Rückzug an – rückwärts zunächst. ehe wir dann auf dem nächst unteren Treppensbsatz ohnehin keinen Sichtkontakt mehr hatten. Sherlock nickte mir zu und wir rannten los – mit gespitzten Ohren, um mitzubekommen, falls sich diese Schlägertypen wieder in Bewegung setzen würden, oder sich den Aufzug riefen.   
So gelangten wir nach unten – der Cabbie war nicht geflohen, im Gegenteil: Er stand nun direkt vor dem Haus!  
"Rein mit dir...!"  
Ich rutschte auf die Fahrerseite durch und Sherlock folgte mir.  
  
"LOS!" befahl er nur. Hatte er also unser Ziel vorher schon genannt?  
  
Kurz nach uns verließ auch der Schlägertrupp das Haus, aber wir waren schon außer Reichweite...   
  
"Du weißt, dass ich das eigentlich nicht gutheiße... Aber danke..., brillanter Einfall...!" gestand ich vage.  
"Aber sicher war es das!" brummte er, grinste aber dabei ein wenig. "Willst du ihn wieder nehmen?"  
"Lass mal..."  
"Dein Telefon. Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht vermasselt!"  
"Tze!"  
Er begann, sich die Gespräche anzuhören...  
  
Als wir uns gerade erst vor einer halben Minute wieder in den laufenden Verkehr eingefädelt hatten, kam auch schon der erste Streifenwagen schräg rechts vor uns auf der Kreuzung ab und fuhr in die Richtung, aus der wir kamen.  
Irgendwer in dem Haus musste sie alarmiert haben...   
  
"Gut...", murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich. Allerdings klang es nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
„Ist irgendwo in dieser Wohnung eigentlich sein Name?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich konnte nicht überall wirklich gründlich nachsehen – aber mir ist nichts untergekommen, das personalisiert war. Zum Teil lag das aber an Aldridge selbst. Keine Exlibris zum Beispiel...“  
„Diese Schlägertypen waren doch kein Zufall – ich meine: Ausgerechnet jetzt?!“  
„Tz! Natürlich nicht... Aber dafür kann es mehrere Auslöser und Motive geben. Jemand im Haus, der uns bei de ersten Besuch bemerkt hat, oder dass die Redgrave mit der falschen Person getratscht hat, gleich nachdem wir weg waren...  
„Aber ist ja wohl offenkundig, dass das unerheblich ist...“  
„Ist es das? Wieso?“  
Sherlock stöhnte: „Na, weil, wer jetzt diese Wohnung gestürmt hat, entweder keinen Schimmer hatte, dass entweder, Aldridge tot ist, oder dort wohnte...bzw. etwas dort zu finden hoffte, was entweder nicht mehr da ist, weil es mit dem Henker zu tun hatte – oder nie da war...oder zwar da ist, aber mit unserem Fall nichts zu tun hat – für uns jedenfalls nichts von Belang.“  
"Wieso zwei Stunden?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Hm?"  
"Wir sind in einer Stunde zuhause. Selbst um die Uhrzeit...zwanzig Meilen...  
Wieso zwei?"  
"Weil wir NICHT in einer Stunde zuhause sein werden."  
"Oh, okay – wo willst du jetzt noch hin?"  
"Tokei Martial Arts and Fitness Centre, Lion Court, 28 Magdalen Street."  
"Aber...alle Flyer waren weg...!"  
"Aber der Whole Foods Market in der Church Street ist nur gerade mal 6 Meilen davon entfernt. Das Frühstück ist dir doch aufgefallen, oder etwa nicht? Er hatte Lebensmittel von dort, verwendete die Einkaufstüten für den Müll. Und wenn er in diesem Laden einkaufte, wo sollte er sonst trainieren? Es gibt nicht so viel in der Richtung... Selbstverteidigungskurse, ja – oder klassisches Boxen. Judo... Aber das ist sonst alles nicht so nah an diesem Vollwertladen!   
Es sei denn, er hatte...einen privaten Sparringspartner und ein...geheimes Studio... Oder ein  Kampfsportlehrer stand ihm privat zur Verfügung..."  
  
Ich seufzte: Wenn er es erklärt hatte, war es immer so einfach...!  
  
"Okay..., wenigstens liegt es auf dem Heimweg", murmelte ich.  
  
  
Doch der Abstecher zu dem Sportzentrum nahe der London Bridge brachte uns nicht weiter – nur einen erneuten Beweis, dass Sherlock richtig gelegen hatte...wie üblich... Man kannte Kevin Aldridge dort, aber er hatte keine Stamm-Trainingspartner – im Gegenteil: Vor gut vier Monaten hatte man ihm mehr oder weniger Hausverbot erteilt, denn er warnte zwar jeden, der sich bereit fand, gegen ihn anzutreten, dass er Freestyle kämpfen würde, aber viele hatten nicht mit seiner Schonungslosigkeit gerechnet und es habe immer wieder Verletzungen gegeben. Nichts Bedrohliches zwar, aber es reichte, um den Laden in Verruf zu bringen.   
Es gab dort übrigens auch Vollwertkost aus dem nahegelegenen Bio-Markt, den Sherlock erwähnt hatte.  
Er fragte mich mit spöttischem Grinsen, ob ich etwas von dort zum Dinner mitnehmen wolle, aber ich lehnte dankend ab.  
  
"Das heißt also, die gesuchte...Vaterfigur trainiert nicht mit ihm...", überlegte ich, als wir wieder im Taxi saßen. "Vielleicht hat er wirklich Rückenprobleme...Oder...nein: So lange kennen Sie sich doch noch gar nicht, oder...?"  
  
Sherlock rief unterdessen DI Dimmock an – aber nur ganz kurz.  
  
"Er will vorbeikommen..." Er sah auf die Uhr. "Bis dahin werden wir auch mit seinem Bruder gesprochen haben, schätze ich. Aber ich erwarte davon keine großen Durchbrüche...  
Vielleicht hat ihm jemand eine Alternative zu diesem Fitnessclub vorgeschlagen...vielleicht dort...", überlegte Sherlock.  
„Übrigens: Wir sagen selbstverständlich nichts von diesem Schlägertrupp. Die werden das sicher selbst nicht zugeben und sie sind irrelevant.“  
„Das möchte ich sehen, wie du denen das ins Gesicht sagst: Hey, ihr, ihr seid irrelevant!“ spottete ich.  
„Die wissen doch gar nicht, was das heißt!“ blaffte Sherlock.  
„Aber ich bin sicher, sie würden den Tonfall einer Beleidigung erkennen!“, gab ich zu bedenken. "Hey! Das ist Dimmock vor dem Speedy's!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Perry Mason ist ein fiktiver Strafverteidiger in 82 Romanen und drei Kurzgeschichten des US-amerikanischen Autors Erle Stanley Gardner (1889–1970). Bekannt wurde die Figur des Perry Mason hauptsächlich durch die von 1957 bis 1966 produzierte Fernsehserie gleichen Namens mit Raymond Burr in der Hauptrolle. Eine Neuauflage mit ihm gab es 1985 bis 1993 -
> 
> sein angestammter PI hieß beide Male immer Paul Drake


	143. Stagnation?

 

 

  
"Dimmock! So schnell hatte ich nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet", sagte Sherlock.  
"Mr. Holmes! Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich habe wirklich – "  
"Schon gut. Kommen Sie mit!" erklärte Sherlock. Ich warf Dimmock einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe ich aufschloss und wir die Treppen hinaufeilten.  
"Es hat eine Pressekonferenz gegeben. Nicht hier. In Bristol, aber wir haben sie gesehen und wir haben alle ein Schreiben mit dem offiziellen Bericht erhalten. Und zwar mit der klaren Anweisung, keine Informationen oder Spekulationen darüber hinaus preiszugeben."  
"Haben Sie das Schreiben mit?" fragte ich, indem ich ihm den Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches anbot.  
"Danke. Natürlich, Dr Watson!"  
"Unwichtig!" murmelte Sherlock grob. "Gibt es die Pressekonferenz im Web? Naja, werd' sie schon finden..." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und klappte seinen Laptop auf.  
"Ähm..., Tee?" fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, die angespannte Situation etwas zu entkrampfen.  
"Ja, bitte", stimmte Dimmock erleichtert zu.  
Sherlock kroch gerade förmlich in seinen Laptop – aber natürlich würde ich ihn einkalkulieren, auch wenn er jetzt nichts sagte.  
"Was ist mit seiner Schwester? Wann wurde sie vom Tod ihres Bruders unterrichtet", fragte ich laut aus der Küche...  
"Wahrscheinlich erst heute, ich weiß nicht. Je nachdem wann – " Dimmock unterbrach sich: "Diese Info haben Sie von Lestrade..."  
"Unerheblich", blockte Sherlock ab.  
"Denken Sie, sie wurde vernommen?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Wie ich Winthrop einschätze, eher nicht, aber...was sollte sie auch wissen?"  
"Tja, was wissen Geschwister schon...", brummte Sherlock.  
  
Dann gab er zu meiner Überraschung Dimmock eine kurze Zusammenfassung von Claudias Geschichte und erklärte, dass wir das für einen durchaus akzeptablen Auslöser für das Aktivwerden eines Serienkillers hielten. Vielleicht sei ja seine Assistenz für den Schlitzer nur die Spitze des Eisbergs...?  
Während der Tee zog, postierte ich mich in der Schiebetür, um besser mithören zu können.  
  
"Dimmock: Wir müssen wissen, wer das war: Sommer vor drei Jahren. Ein Schütze erwischte die Sekretärin oder Freundin einer Lady auf einem Wohltätigkeitsbazar, der in einem Park stattfand. Vielleicht hat sie nicht ihren richtigen Namen verwendet. Der Schütze war angeblich ein Stalker – aber vielleicht war er ein Auftragskiller, vielleicht wollte der Ehemann sie los werden... "  
"Verstehe. Aber wie hilft uns das im Fall des...Henkers weiter...wenn es denn wirklich so ist, wie Sie – "  
"Offenkundig ist es das!" schimpfte Sherlock. "John, bau' schon mal deinen Laptop auf, es ist Zeit, Anwalt Dimmock anzurufen."  
"Was...?!" fragte der DI verblüfft.  
"Und, was machst du gerade?" fragte ich irritiert, denn Sherlock machte sich ja gerade an seinem eigenen Computer zu schaffen.  
"Mir die Pressekonferenz ansehen... Dimmock, es ist doch so: Aldridge hat diesen...Kunden verprügelt und ist aus der Secura geflogen. Vielleicht hat er seither öfters mal jemandem zumindest eine Abreibung verpasst. Denkzettel..."  
"Das...wäre natürlich möglich..."  
"Aber sicher wäre es das: Ich halte es sogar für sehr, sehr wahrscheinlich. Was, wenn er auf diese Weise auf den Henker gestoßen wäre...?"  
"Hm..., das...klingt für mich jetzt alles 'n bisschen sehr nach KRATIDES...", murmelte er.  
"Nach...was?" fragte Sherlock ärgerlich.  
"Oh, so ein neuer Comic, Mrs Hudson hat neulich davon erzählt, nachdem sie auf den Sohn einer Klientin aufgepasst hat. So ein....X-Men-Abklatsch", schaltete ich mich ein.  
"Mr Holmes..., ich will keinen Ärger...Ich meine, ich habe diesen anonymen Hinweis bekommen, was unangenehm genug ist, weil ich zuerst gar keine Erklärung dafür hatte – und es noch immer nicht verstehe..."  
"Aber das ist doch jetzt wirklich kein Mysterium mehr! Der Henker hat Ihre Nummer auf Aldridges Handy gefunden. Und es war natürlich kein Zufall! Er wusste, dass Sie beim Yard sind."  
Dimmock sah ratlos aus, schaute dann zu mir hinüber und schließlich wieder zu Sherlock; dieser seufzte ungeduldig.  
"Lestrade hat da so eine Bemerkung gemacht, nachdem wir in der Seilerei waren – über den Kneipenabend im Anschluss an dieses Szenario mit dem Krankenwagen. Sind da...kam es da zu Äußerungen wie 'für manches sollte man aber wirklich wieder die Todesstrafe einführen'? oder 'Schade eigentlich, dieser Schlitzer hat doch einen guten Job gemacht' – was in der Richtung? Und wenn ja: Wer war dabei und wer hat damit angefangen? Möglicherweise jemand, der später gar keine Parolen mehr in dieser Art vertretten hat?"  
Dimmock war fassungslos. Er versuchte zwar, sich das so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, doch mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg. Unsicher fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare.  
"Was...? Ich weiß nicht...worauf wollen Sie denn hinaus, um Himmels Willen...?"  
"Doch wissen Sie. Und es hat keinen Zweck, dass Sie versuchen, Zeit zu schinden, denn Ihnen fällt sowieso nichts ein – "  
"Sherlock!" mahnte ich ärgerlich.  
"Also schön! Ich denke, dass der Henker vielleicht unter Ihnen einen neuen Komplizen zu finden hoffte. Nur wenige Stunden, nachdem er sich seines vorigen Sidekicks entledigt hatte."  
"...unter...UNS...?" stammelte Dimmock.  
"Wieso sind Sie so perplex?!" schnappte Sherlock aufgebracht. "Diese Befürchtung hatte man doch sogar bei der Polizei schon ziemlich früh! Allein wegen der Informationen über die Opfer! Natürlich kann er auch einen anderen Pub in der Nähe des Yard gewählt haben."  
"Da...da waren eine Menge Polizisten...an den beiden Nachbartischen auch...glaube ich...die Uniformierten von der Metro haben gefrühstückt, deren Schicht fing erst an. Namentlich...nein...ein paar hatte ich schon mal gesehen..."  
"Und die an Ihrem Tisch? Wer war da noch, außer Lestrade? Kann ja sein, die kennen jemanden von den anderen..."  
"Puh...", überlegte er. Aber wohl nicht nur, um sich an die Namen zu erinnern, sondern auch, ob er überhaupt weiter reden sollte...  
"Sherlock, die zwei Stunden sind um", erinnerte ich schließlich, während ich Tee, Milch und Zucker auf den Tisch stellte.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß...Dimmock: Die Pressekonferenz heute – und dieses Memorandum: Heute wäre wieder so ein Tag, in einen Pub zu gehen, und sich bei Stammtischparolen einen neuen Partner zu suchen, falls das nicht schon passiert ist. Wir glauben, der Henker ist eine Vaterfigur – zumindest eine Autorität und vielleicht...vielleicht hat er Rückenprobleme – nicht massiv, aber schon so, dass er gezielt trainiert, bzw. Schwimmen geht und so...jedenfallls könnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich einen Gehilfen braucht...  
Haben Sie morgen Dienst?"  
"Ich soll spionieren...!"  
"Wir können das wohl schlecht übernehmen...", gab Sherlock mit mildem Spott zu bedenken.  
"Oh, ich weiß nicht..."  
"Dann denken Sie darüber nach!"  
"Sie...müssten ja dabei nicht mehr verlauten lassen, als in dem Bericht steht...", gab ich zu bedenken, obwohl mir die Idee eigentlich nicht gefiel.  
"Eben: Es geht ja um die Zukunft. Nicht um die Vergangenheit."  
Dimmock nickte nachdenklich – nippte an seinem Tee, zuckte plötzlich zusammen und verschluckte sich.  
"M-ch-ohoment...!" krächzte er, dann musste er doch noch ein, zwei Seknunden weiter husten. "Sie denken, er würde...mich anheuern...?"  
Sherlock sah ihn scharf an: "Ähm..., nein. Nein, ich fürchte eher nicht. Sie wirken...zu wenig entschlossen oder verbittert... Es sei denn, dass ich Ihr schauspielerisches Talent unterschätzen sollte...Unglücklicherweise steht uns sonst niemand zur Verfügung, nicht?"  
Nun sah Dimmock doch gekränkt aus.  
Aber Sherlock hatte wohl recht.  
"John..."  
  
Ich drehte ihm meinen Laptop zu – auch die Telefonnummer war schon eingegeben. Sherlock klickte auf 'Verbinden'. Einige Momente musterte ich noch den verunsicherten DI, der rechts von mir über Eck saß, dann stand ich auf und trat hinter Sherlocks Stuhl.  
  
Das Gesicht, das auf dem Bildschirm erschien, zeigte große Ähnlichkeit mit unserem jungen DI. Und auch er konnte seine Nervosität und sein Unbehagen nicht gänzlich überspielen. Doch seine Maske schien mir etwas besser zu sitzen, als die seines Bruders. Er war es gewohnt, Reden zu halten, schwierige Gespräche zu führen und über Gespräche mit Mandanten zu schweigen.  
"Hallo", begann er knapp. Fast erwartete ich, er werde so etwas sagen, wie: Ich bin nur Ihretwegen in der Kanzlei geblieben – also: Was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?!  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun..., Gentlemen?"  
"Kevin Aldridge", sagte Sherlock.  
"Das...", er stockte – begriff, dass es eine andere Stimme war, als die am Telefon. "Das sagte ihr...Kollege...? ...bereits... Sie waren in seiner Wohnung..."  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache", erwiderte Sherlock. Ich hatte eher ein 'Offenkundig' erwartet!  
"Wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?"  
"Er...früher meldete er sich manchmal, wenn er nach....fuhr...aber seit seine Eltern nicht mehr leben und das Haus vermietet ist, hat er kaum noch Grund dazu...manchmal kam er zu Festen unseres alten Fußballvereins..."  
"Sie schinden Zeit, wie Ihr Bruder!" seufzte Sherlock. "Zuletzt, ich fragte, wann Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen haben!"  
"Sir! Sie rufen mich vom Festnetzanschluss eines alten Kumpels an, stellen sich nicht vor und ich weiß nicht, was das hier werden soll – haben Sie Forderungen an Aldridge? Rechtsvorwürfe gegen ihn – ? Sie versuchen mir ja wohl nicht zu sagen, dass sie meinen Bruder entführt haben, wenn Sie sich mir unmaskiert zeigen!"  
"Auszeit! So geht das nicht!" mischte ich mich ein. "Also: Ihr Bruder sitzt auf der anderen Seite dieses Tisches und er ist freiwillig hier!"  
"Genau. Ich bin...Detektiv..." Sherlock verzichtete ungern auf das 'Consulting', aber diesmal schien es ihm wohl klüger. "Ihnen kam in den Sinn, Ihr Freund könne Ihren juristischen Beistand benötigen. Der Gedanke, Kevin Aldridge könne ein Gesetz gebrochen haben, ist Ihnen also nicht...gänzlich fremd."  
Der junge Anwalt seufzte. "Nein...  
Hören Sie, er...schneite irgendwann letzten Herbst bei mir rein und hoffte, ich würde ihm Arbeit geben können. Aber...die Wahrheit ist, er ist...etwas schwierig... Er stellt sich das so einfach vor, aber, ihn zu empfehlen, könnte sich rufschädigend für mich auswirken..."  
"Ahja...? Können Sie das näher erläutern...?"  
"Er ist...kein Teamplayer. Und er kann ziemlich aufbrausend sein, wenn er sich oder auch seine Umgebung ungerecht behandelt sieht. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, so jemanden in der Fußballmannschaft zu haben? Alle Nase lang wurde er verwarnt, vom Platz gestellt, gesperrt. Es war manchmal schwierig, Schiedsrichter zu finden..."  
Er fuhr sich durchs Haar – fast genauso wie sein Bruder eben. "Was hat er angestellt...?"  
"Sie wissen von dieser Sache vor drei Jahren...?" fragte Sherlock.  
Der Anwalt schlug die Arme ineinander: "Was wollen Sie?"  
"Hat er Sie damals konsultiert? Es kam zu keinem Verfahren..."  
"Das ist unerheblich! Er könnte trotzdem mein Mandant gewesen sein!"  
Währenddessen entwirrte er seine Arme wieder und legte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Obwohl wir natürlich nicht sehen konnten, was sich jenseits des Bildschirms abspielte, wirkte das jetzt fast aggressiv auf mich.  
"Könnte er – aber Kevin Aldridge wurde getötet", ließ Sherlock die Katze aus dem Sack.  
Der Anwalt erstarrte, seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, seine Mimik entgleiste für einen Moment und dann wurde er blass und begann leicht zu keuchen. Das war kein Theater.  
RA Dimmock schluckte, fuhr sich hastig mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fragte noch etwas atemlos: "Was ist passiert? Wo ist er reingeraten?"  
Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so fest wie eben noch, aber er hatte sich wieder im Griff.  
"Das ist der Punkt...könnte sein, dass er in ein paar Fällen Selbstjustiz geübt hat...", erklärte Sherlock vage und beobachtete ihn lauernd.  
Der Anwalt schnappte ein bisschen nach Luft – bewahrte aber Haltung.  
"...Gott...! Nein, sagen Sie mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass er der Pentonville-Schlitzer war...! Das glaube ich nicht! So weit würde er nicht gehen...! Nicht Kevin...!"  
Während er redete, bröckelte seine Fassung jedoch. Zweimal schluckte er heftig.  
"Und doch ist das Ihr erster Gedanke!" konterte Sherlock triumphierend.  
"Aber doch nur weil...!!!" legte der Anwalt los – und verstummte dann jäh.  
Uns gegenüber seufzte der DI: "Aber doch nur, weil ich ihn um Rat gefragt hab! Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich diesen Tipp erhalten habe – ich hab ihn an dem Abend noch angerufen, noch ehe ich in den Pub ging....  
Das ist alles...!"  
"Okay, Eric... hättest du die Güte, um den Tisch rum zu kommen, damit ich dich sehen kann?" bat der Anwalt matt und ein wenig aufgebracht seinen Bruder.  
"Klar doch...", murmelte dieser und gesellte sich zu uns.  
"Hi..., ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie... Naja, wir sind uns schon bei ein, zwei Fällen über den Weg gelaufen...und als ich diesen Tipp bekam, dachte ich zuerst, er könne von... – darf ich...?"  
"Er dachte, der Tipp könne von mir kommen – was Unsinn ist. Und mein Kollege hat Sie beide von dem besagten Festnetzanschluss aus angerufen", erklärte Sherlock. "Was den Pentonville-Schlitzer oder Dead-End-Killer oder, wie ich ihn lieber nenne, den Henker angeht: Ich bin überzeugt, dass Aldridge sein Gehilfe war – und dass der richtige Henker sich mit ihm überworfen und ihn beseitigt hat. Und ich bin sicher, er wird weiter machen – mit einem neuen Gehilfen womöglich..."  
Der schockierte Anwalt schlug die Hände vor den Mund...  
"Meine Hauptfrage ist also: Wissen Sie etwas über ein ...Idol, einen väterlichen Freund – auch wenn es Ihnen noch so abwegig erscheint?  
...Wie...steht es mit Ihren Kenntnissen über Profiling...Serienkiller, die als Duo auftreten...?"  
Das war jetzt wohl wirklich zu viel für den Juristen: Er schüttelte mit geweiteten Augen den Kopf...  
"Sherlock...", raunte ich in sein Ohr, "lassen wir sie einen Moment allein, ja?"  
"Auch wenn er ehrlich fassungslos ist, könnte er etwas wissen!"  
"Sicher, aber setz' ihn nicht so unter Druck! Er wird schon reden – aber er ist gerade total fertig!"  
Sherlock nickte und stand auf.  
"Wir sind in ein paar Minuten zurück. Es sollte wohl klar sein, dass wir...alle vier auf derselben Seite stehen, nicht...?"  
  
Sherlock steuerte auf die Küche zu...  
  
...naja... DI Dimmock weiß ja nicht, dass dahinter außer dem Bad nur noch Sherlocks Schlafzimmer liegt, überlegte ich.  
...andererseits weiß er, dass ich mir mit Sherlock die Wohnung teile, also...!  
Ach, vergiss es!  
  
"Du denkst doch auch, dass sie aufrichtig sind!" platzte ich heraus, kaum dass ich Sherlocks Zimmertür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.  
"Ja. Aber wenn der Herr Anwalt denkt, der Herr Inspektor könne Probleme bekommen, ist er womöglich kooperativer!"  
"WAS?!" schnappte ich, "das willst du ausnutzen?!"  
"Wollen? Nein: Aber ich muss doch! Bei all den Steinen, die man mir in diesem Fall in den Weg legt!!!"  
"Ich verstehe ja, dass du – "  
"Ach, wirklich? Da bin ich mir gar nicht mal so sicher! Die Reaktion dieses Anwalts hat doch bewiesen, dass er es Aldridge letztlich DOCH zutraut!!!"  
Ich konnte nur nicken. Was ich zuletzt gesehen hatte, war Entsetzen gewesen – nicht Empörung.  
Sherlock hockte sich aufs Bett und presste die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Schläfen.  
"Hey, diesmal kannst du aber nicht wach bleiben, bis der Fall gelöst ist", bemerkte ich.  
"Wohl nicht, nein... Und dabei fangen wir gerade erst an...! Es ist kostbare Zeit verloren gegangen", seufzte er. "Verdammt, es muss einen Weg geben, trotz aller Hindernisse – aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich jetzt weiter machen soll!"  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber beim nächsten Mord siehst du bestimmt die Lösung...", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.  
Doch es kam keine Reaktion.  
"John..., denkst du...", begann er nach einigen Momenten stockend.  
"Was?"  
"Denkst du, dass ich mich vielleicht unbewusst blockiere...? ...weil ich – weil ich eigentlich will, dass er weiter macht...?"  
Ich hatte Mühe, meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Dieser Verdacht war alles andere als abwegig, aber ich hätte nie vermutet, dass er ihn so offen äußern würde. Nicht mal mir gegenüber.  
"Also...es wäre zwar möglich... Vor allem, wenn ich an ...Jackson Denner denke. Aber ich glaube, es sind bloß die Umstände. Es gibt so viele Punkte, wo du ansetzen könntest, aber keiner davon sieht wirklich viel versprechend aus.  
Und wenn du dich als nächstes mit dem harmlosen Bankräuber befasst? Das hattest du doch sowieso schon im Sinn. Sein Fall ist ein Ausreißer. Solltest du dir gerade wirklich selbst im Weg stehen, schlägst du vielleicht zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, wenn du herausfindest, dass er den Tod wirklich nicht verdient hatte..."  
"Ich soll also als nächstes zusehen, dass ich diese Blockade loswerde?" fauchte Sherlock.  
"Hey..." Hilflos berührte ich seine Schulter. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht..."  
Er nickte, stand auf und meinte: "Zeit, das Familientreffen zu beenden."  
  


 

 


	144. Kleine Fortschritte

  
  
Als Sherlock und ich durch die Küche zurück kamen, erhob sich DI Dimmock wieder aus Sherlocks Stuhl.  
"Mr. Holmes..., ich werde melden, dass ich...dieses Opfer einmal gekannt habe – und dann hoffen, dass es keine üblen Folgen für mich hat, denn schließlich habe ich mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Aber am Besten Sie reden erst mit meinem Bruder. Ich geh' mal eine rauchen. Und nein, ich habe nicht vor abzuhauen. Bis später. – Dr Watson..." Damit ging er hinaus.  
  
Hm, hat es da eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gegeben? fragte ich mich. Oder ist da etwas, dass der eine oder andere nicht hören soll?    
   
Sherlock setzte sich wieder.  
"Nun, Mr Dimmock?"  
"Mir fällt als Vaterfigur nur unser Trainer ein, aber der ist ganz bestimmt nicht ...Ihr...Henker. Natürlich wäre es denkbar, dass der Henker Kevin irgendwie an ihn erinnert hat. Aber das ist wohl zu vage. Ich werde noch heute Abend Kevins Schwester anrufen... Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehe – je nachdem, in welcher Verfassung sie ist, werde ich versuchen sie nach aktuelleren Bekanntschaften ihres Bruders zu fragen. Sollte sie mir allerdings verbieten, Informationen weiterzugeben...Nun ja, Sie wissen schon..."  
Sherlock nickte.  
"Im Übrigen befürchte ich, dass sie mir da wenig wird sagen können. Was diesen Killer anbelangt: Er braucht einen Gehilfen, der fügsamer ist, nicht so sehr seinen eigenen Kopf hat...Kevin...Kevin war ungeeignet...auch dafür..."  
"Wissen Sie etwas über den Fall Robert Mitchell? Banküberfall, aber nur mit einer Schreckschusspistole, hat seine Strafe abgesessen."  
"Das war das andere Opfer, der letzte, dem die Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde?"  
"Ja. Offenkundig wollte der Henker seinen Tod. Aber Aldridge sah das anders. Wir rätseln noch, weshalb er die Todesstrafe verdient haben sollte. Er passt nicht ins Muster."  
"Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mich erkundigen, wer damals am Prozess beteiligt war."  
"Vielleicht ist das Motiv...schwer erkennbar", überlegte ich.  
"Anscheinend...", gab der Anwalt zurück.  
"Ja, schon...ich meine... Also, was wenn der Banküberfall...tja..., Spätfolgen hatte. Sagen wir, einer von den Bankkunden bekam noch am selben Tag einen Herzinfarkt oder eine Angestellte litt seither an Angstzuständen, konnte nicht mehr zurück an ihren Arbeitsplatz und hat sich später umgebracht – was in der Art..."  
  
Der Anwalt horchte auf, überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: "Hm..., das wäre natürlich vorstellbar, aber wie ich Kevin kenne...kannte, wäre dann eher er derjenige gewesen, der den Bankräuber hätte bestrafen wollen – nicht umgekehrt."  
  
Sherlock hatte sich fast sofort wieder unter Kontrolle, aber mir war nicht entgangen, dass ein kleiner Ruck durch seinen Körper gegangen war und er kurz zu einem Schnappatem angesetzt hatte. Ich hatte ihn ja heute auch schon gefragt, ob es nicht so gewesen sein könnte, dass Aldridge Mitchell hinrichten wollte und der Henker dagegen gewesen sein könnte. Allerdings hatte mich Sherlocks Erklärung überzeugt: Es war ja der Henker gewesen, der den Bankräuber hingerichtet hatte, also war Mitchell dessen Todeskandidat gewesen nicht der Aldridges!  
  
"Gut. Ich will sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich melde mich wieder bei Ihnen. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."  
"Eins noch... Denken Sie, Ihr Bruder wird Schwierigkeiten bekommen ?" fragte Sherlock. "Das...täte mir Leid. Sie sollten diese Angelegenheit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, nur weil er unschuldig ist..."  
  
Es klang wirklich so, als sei Sherlock ein wenig besorgt.  
  
"Das tue ich bestimmt nicht. Danke", erwiderte RA Dimmock rasch. "Goodbye."  
Damit unterbrach er die Verbindung.  
  
"Denkst du, er hat das als Drohung verstanden?" fragte ich.  
"Als was er es aufgefasst hat, ist irrelevant. Hauptsache, er kriegt seinen Hintern hoch und bemüht sich, etwas herauszufinden."  
"Was ist mit der Pressekonferenz?"  
"Ach, die Stümper mauern einfach nur und die Journalisten sind schlicht zu blöd, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen.  
Es sieht so aus, als sei es ein Möchtegernbulle gewesen, das bestätigt die damalige Entscheidung, ihn nicht zum Polizeidienst zuzulassen. Also ist alles, wie es sein soll!" knurrte er.  
Dann gab sein iPhone einen SMS-Alarm von sich. Er stand auf, sah nach, drückte nur fünfmal auf dem Handy herum und steckte es wieder ein.  
  
Gleich darauf kam der DI zurück.  
"Also, schön, Mr Holmes...ich werde versuchen...zu spionieren."  
"Gut!" platzte Sherlock heraus, noch ehe Dimmock die letzten zwei Silben ausgesprochen hatte. "Und ich brauche alles über Mitchells Bankraub. Eine Liste der Zeugen."  
"Sherlock – ", versuchte ich ihn zu bremsen. Dimmock hatte ihm schon weit mehr als den kleinen Finger angeboten...  
"Der Zeugen?!" schnappte Dimmock. "Tut mir Leid, aber das wird wohl nicht gehen. Datenschutz und so. Ich käme in Teufels Küche! Und ich könnte nicht unbemerkt auf die Dateien zugreifen."  
"Aber vielleicht könnten Sie überprüfen, ob jemand von den Zeugen – Kunden oder Bankangestellte – inzwischen gestorben ist. Ginge das?" fragte ich.  
Erstaunt sah er mich an, aber dann verstand er. "Oh, Sie denken, dass Mitchell indirekt am Tod von irgendjemanden schuld ist. Ja, ich denke, das kann ich machen. Übrigens: Ich habe nochmal über den Pubbesuch nachgedacht... Zwei von den Kollegen, die mit uns am Tisch saßen, haben sich mir nur mit Vornamen vorgestellt, Kumpels von Lestrade, die schon ein paar Drinks intus hatten, als wir dazu kamen; aber das kriege ich raus. Und dann war da noch Sgt. Bradstreet."  
  
"Bradstreet?" rief Sherlock. "DER Bradstreet, der vor zwei Monaten von zwei Spinnern entführt und gefoltert wurde?“  
  
„Genau der. Ich weiß nicht, ob es noch einen gibt...“  
  
 „Haben Sie seine Nummer?"  
  
"Ich glaube schon..." Er zog sein Handy aus dem Jackett. "Ja, ich schick Sie Ihnen..."  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und Dimmock ging.  
  
"Bradstreet...", murmelte Sherlock. "Ich denke, der ist dir noch einen Gefallen schuldig..."  
  
"Einen Gefallen? Sherlock, das ist nicht dein Ernst!" schimpfte ich entsetzt. "Nur weil sie IHN hatten, hatten sie mir noch nicht die Fußnägel rausgerissen oder die Zehen abgeschnitten! Wie KANNST du so reden!?" Gegen Ende überschlug sich meine Stimme  fast. Mein Blutdruck war in die Höhe geschnellt. Doch als ich ihn nun anstarrte, wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht so heftig reagieren sollen. Sherlock hatte wohl nur versucht, diesen Umstand distanziert zu betrachten, sich nicht in das seelische Tief von damals hinab ziehen zu lassen. Jedenfalls sah er nun nicht etwa verärgert aus, sondern bedrückt.  
"Schon gut, Sherlock...", murmelte ich. "Tut mir Leid...Du...versuchst nur, deinen Job zu machen..."   
"Ich...hab es nicht so berechnend gemeint, wie es sich vielleicht angehört hat...", versuchte Sherlock zu erklären. "...John..., was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte: Du solltest ihn übernehmen. Lad ihn auf ein Bier ein, oder was. Du weißt inzwischen, was ich fragen würde und ich hatte ja noch gar nicht mit ihm zu tun..."  
"Okay... ich versuch's...“  
  
Er schickte mir die Nummer auf mein Handy, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und wechselte aus Skype in seinen E-Mail-Account.   
  
  
„Aber stell dir das nicht so leicht vor“, mahnte ich. „Vielleicht hat er für heute Abend schon etwas geplant, oder er hat Dienst."  
"Vor zwei Monaten hatte er jedenfalls noch niemanden, der ihn vermisst hätte", erinnerte er mich.  
"Ja, stimmt. Aber ein Beziehungsstatus kann sich ändern, Sherlock", gab ich zu bedenken.   
  
Und ich hatte vor zwei Monaten noch Sarah, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber das sprach ich nicht aus. Ich registrierte nur, dass es sich ziemlich seltsam anfühlte, plötzlich daran erinnert zu werden. Anfangs schienen wir so gut zueinander zu passen, dann hatte ich mehr als einmal die Umstände verflucht und Sherlock für unseren schlechten Start verantwortlich gemacht, doch zuletzt hatte ich begriffen, wenn sie dieser Zerreißprobe nicht standhielt, wenn sie so kindisch-konsequent schmollte und es nicht nur mir, sondern fremden, gänzlich unbeteiligten Menschen, die sie mit so großer Freundlichkeit aufgenommen hatten, so schwer machte, dann war es besser, dass es frühzeitig zu Ende gegangen war.   
  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, klar, ich überlege nur gerade, was ich sagen soll“, behauptete ich.  
„Ich dachte nur. Du bist an diese Entführung erinnert worden...Als du wieder zuhause warst, hast du gleich davon geträumt...“ Er verstummte.  
  
Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht war leicht zu lesen. Für mich jedenfalls.  
  
„Es war für dich mindestens eben so schwer damals. Ich...hatte Angst, du würdest es nicht überwinden...“  
  
Ein Mundwinkel zuckte in ein kurzes, trauriges Lächeln.   
  
„Es ist seltsam, nicht? Moriarty wollte nicht, dass sie dir etwas antun. Und er hat uns in Isfahan gerettet und rausgeschleust. Er hätte uns schon so oft aus dem Weg räumen können...! Wie ein Kater, der mit zwei ganz besonderen Mäusen spielt. Ein Kater, der so klug ist, dass er versteht: Wenn ich sie umbringe, werde ich vielleicht nie wieder solchen Spaß haben...!“  
„Gott, Sherlock...!“ ächzte ich.  
  
Gerade jetzt hatte ich überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, einmal wieder mit seiner Faszination für   
Moriarty konfrontiert zu werden!  
  
„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du der nächsten Partie entgegenfieberst?!“  
Er wandte sich ganz zu mir um. „Nein. Nein, John, das tue ich nicht. Und ich sage dir auch warum. Es gibt viel zu viele Kollateralschäden bei seinen Spielen. Und es ist für mich auch kein Spiel mehr, wenn du entführt wirst oder...schlimmeres... Aber ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages Gelegenheit haben werde, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Wenn seine...seltsame Obsession, mit mir spielen zu wollen dabei helfen kann, dann werde ich sie nutzen!“  
„WIR, Sherlock!“ ergänzte ich rasch. „Ich bin dabei – das ist dir hoffentlich klar! Dieser Irre muss gestoppt werden! Ich bin weiß Gott nicht lebensmüde – nicht mehr – aber manchmal denke ich: Hättest du ihn doch damals nur erschossen! – Ich meine: Was hat er wohl seither gemacht? Bestimmt haben seine Handlanger schon wieder etliche Menschen ermordet, traumatisiert, Existenzen vernichtet. Er konnte einfach mal 30 Millionen für ein falsches Bild verschleudern! So etwas lässt sich nicht ohne...Personenschäden durchziehen...!“  
  
Sherlock starrte verbissen vor sich hin.  
  
„Sorry. Das...war ...unprofessionell. Wir sollten jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Wir haben...einen akuten Fall, der unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit fordert, nicht?“  
  
Beim Klang seiner Stimme kam mir die seltsame Assoziation, er werde sich womöglich gleich ohrfeigen. Schräg...!  
  
„Ich...ähm, geh mal nach oben zum telefonieren. Es wird mir – ja, ich weiß, das ist...albern...aber es wird mir leichter fallen, ihn vielleicht anzulügen, wenn du nicht zuhörst.“  
„Gut. Tu' das“, stimmte Sherlock lächelnd zu.  
  
Also zog ich mich zurück, um Bradstreet anzurufen.  
„Hey! Hier ist John Watson. Ich hoffe, das löst jetzt bei Ihnen keinen Flashback aus oder so, aber ich hab mich gefragt, wie's Ihnen geht...inzwischen. Ihren Zehen und...naja, wie Sie's wohl so verkraftet haben. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns mal auf ein Bier treffen oder so...“, fiel ich mit der Tür ins Haus und dachte noch: Das ist total bescheuert! Er wird gleich auflegen!“  
„Oh...also...das kommt jetzt überraschend...ehm, ich... nehmen Sie mir das bitte nicht übel, aber ich bin...naja...ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar und Sie haben sich in dieser Scheißsituation sehr gut geschlagen ...und ich bin natürlich schon sehr an...Freundschaften mit...zuverlässigen Menschen interessiert, aber – also... ich meine Sie und...Mr Holmes...“  
  
Ach, du SCHEISSE...! Er denkt, ich baggere ihn an?!  
  
„Äh? Was? Nein! Das ist wirklich nur eine WG – naja, ganz zu Anfang war es das und dann wurden wir auch sehr schnell Kollegen und – ja, auch Freunde, aber ich bin nicht – ich meine wir sind nicht schwul. Wir sind kein Paar....in dem Sinn... Echt nicht.   
Aber...ich dachte... nun, wissen Sie, ich war im Krieg...in Afghanistan und...danach – “  
„Ich weiß. Ich verfolge seither Ihren Blog...“  
„Oh... Naja. Ich sagte Ihnen ja schon: Nicht meine erste Entführung, nicht meine erste Folter. Ich...hab mich einfach gefragt, wie es Ihnen geht und...ob ich vielleicht helfen kann...“  
  
Ich plapperte drauf los – ein Stück weit war ich überrascht, ja stolz auf mich, wie flüssig das so herauskam, aber der Rest schämte sich: Ich log den armen Kerl doch an!  
  
„Sorry, okay? Sorry! Ich wollte Sie damit wirklich nicht beleidigen. Und abgesehen davon hab ich auch gar nichts gegen Schwule – es ist nur...wie soll ich sagen...? Also, die Welt ist eh schon kompliziert und...hm..., die Existenz von Nicht-Heteros macht alles noch...unübersichtlicher!“  
„Ich denke, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Wir haben alle ein Ziel, eine Aufgabe und wir suchen alle nach der einen Partnerin. Doch wir wissen, es gibt ein paar ...Ecken von uns, die sie nie verstehen wird...aber unsere Freunde vielleicht... Und deshalb brauchen wir sie ebenso dringend – wenn nicht mehr – wie diese besondere Frau...“  
  
Ich weiß bis heute nicht, woher diese Worte damals eigentlich kamen. Sie waren einfach da! ...und sie waren nicht mal eine Ausrede oder so was: Sie stimmten! 100%ig!  
Das irritierte mich!  
  
„...bei der Suche nach solchen Freunden, ist die Möglichkeit, an einen Schwulen zu geraten, eine von vielen Schwierigkeiten...“, schloss ich den Gedankengang ab und hoffte, dass er es verstehen würde.  
  
„Ja...Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht... Also, wirklich...gerne...! Ähm... Nur: Also, jetzt hätte ich Zeit. Aber ab Morgen Abend habe ich Nachtschicht – springe für wen ein. Also, wenn wir uns in einer halben Stunde oder so treffen können...?“  
„Klar, passt mir großartig!“ bestätigte ich verblüfft.  
„Perfekt! ...okay...irgendwo, wo...ich auf keine Kollegen treffe...nicht, weil ich jetzt Angst hätte, dass man uns für ein Paar hält...eher, weil... also...wegen unseres zweiten Zusammentreffens...“  
„Ja, klar, verstehe! Wenn ich helfen kann, gerne!“  
„Okay... Kennen Sie den White Swan? Ecke Butcher Row und Commercial Road? Ich weiß, ...ist nicht gerade um die Ecke von der Baker Street...“  
  
Allerdings nicht! Das sind mindestens sechs Meilen!   
  
„Ach, das macht doch nichts! Wenn Sie sich da wohl fühlen.“  
„In 'ner halben Stunde, also?“  
„Ja, okay... Bis dann...“  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging ich wieder hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
„Ich treffe Bradstreet in einer halben Stunde.  
Und was machst du inzwischen?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
„Morrys hat sich gemeldet! Na, vielleicht geht es jetzt voran!"  
"Hey! Das hört sich doch gut an...! Na, dann bist du ja auf alle Fälle beschäftigt...", stellte ich fest.   
"Ja, ich will ihm die Daten nicht als geschriebenen Text übermitteln. Er soll uns eine abhörsichere Verbindung aufbauen – für alle Fälle..."  
„Verstehe...“, sagte ich. „Aber unternimm nichts gefährliches, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen, ja?“  
„Versprochen!“ sagte Sherlock. „Und lass dir Zeit. Wir könnten ja heute sowieso nichts mehr machen...“   
„Okay. Und du gönnst dir wenigstens zwei Stunden Schlaf heute Nacht, okay?“  
„Ja, in Ordnung!“  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg, denn selbst mit dem Taxi würde ich 20 Minuten brauchen, womöglich länger.   
  
„Hi. Ecke Butcher Row und Commercial Road, bitte“, sagte ich dem Cabbie.  
  
„Hm...ja, alles klar...“, meinte der. Doch in dem Moment irritierte mich das nicht.  
  
In Gedanken ging ich durch, wie unser Gespräch laufen könnte... So richtig wohl war mir dabei nicht.  
  
Schließlich meinte der Cabbie, wir seien am Ziel. Ich zahlte, stieg aus und...  
...Moment mal...!?  
  
Das ist...eine Schwulenbar...!   
  
Ich starrte fassungslos auf den leuchtenden Regenbogen. Wollte mich Bradstreet zum Narren halten?!  
  
„Okay. Seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse, Dr Watson...“, sagte eine Stimme neben mir. „Tut mir Leid...und nein: Ich auch nicht. Aber...ich wohne hier in der Nähe und unter dieser Tarnung sind wir hier...ganz ungestört...“     
  
„Ungestört? Von Ihren Kollegen  vielleicht! Aber die Schwestern da drin werden uns doch anbaggern!“ zischte ich entsetzt.  
Bradstreet hätte ich ohne die Uniform gar nicht erkannt – doch dann kapierte ich, dass er nicht nur eine Brille mit getönten Gläsern, sondern auch eine Perücke trug.   
  
„Nicht, in dem Raum, in den wir uns verziehen werden. Kommen Sie schon...“  
  
Scheiße, was mache ich hier bloß?! fragte ich mich.  
   
Ich folgte ihm und versuchte, mich einfach nicht umzusehen!   
Was schwierig war... Einige dieser Typen hatten sich ja schon recht auffällig ausgebrezelt. Man kam sich vor wie auf dem Christopher's Street Day...! Auf einer Bühne sang ein Transvestit „I am what I am“ aus La Cage aux Folles...  
  
Immer hinter Bradstreet her gelangte ich schließlich in einem kleineren Raum mit Separees.  
  
„Sehen Sie?“ raunte er: „Hier wird nicht gebaggert...Da drüben ist etwas frei...“  
  
Beklommen setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an einen kleinen Tisch und fragte mich, wie um alles in der Welt ich hier bloß funktionieren sollte?!  
  
Okay. Ganz ruhig. Versuch einfach, nicht daran zu denken, wo du hier bist!  
  
„'n Abend, ihr zwei Hübschen, was möchtet ihr trinken?“ fragte eine Art männliches Playboyhäschen mit Bestellblock.  
Das mit dem 'nicht dran denken' hatte sich sofort erledigt!  
   
Wieso muss sich diese Sorte Mensch eigentlich immer so peinlich benehmen?! fragte ich mich. Nein, nicht immer, nicht alle, aber...  
...ich hoffe bloß, die Chandlers kommen nicht hierher...!  
  
„Whiskey!“ japste ich heiser. „'n doppelten...“  
„...ja, ja, mir auch...“, stimmte Bradstreet zu. Er hatte wohl zuerst etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt.  
  
„Tut mir Leid...“, schmunzelte er, als die Bedienung davongehoppelt war. „Es...es ist so...Ich war damals den ersten Tag wieder im Dienst nach...Sie wissen schon. Nach Feierabend waren wir in einem Laden, wo oft einige Kollegen sind...ein Kumpel und ich. Und da klingelte plötzlich ein Handy. Es war dieser Telecom-Jingle, dieses dadadaDIdaa und ich – ich – “ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich hab Panik bekommen! Es war...peinlich! – Also peinlich war es natürlich erst hinterher...  
Wenn hier mal jemand weint, dann lacht keiner, keiner guckt blöd... Das ist es...“  
„Verstehe..., ich weiß, wie das ist... Manchmal reicht ein klitzekleiner Auslöser...“  
  
Unsere Drinks kamen.  
  
„Ich bin übrigens Sam. Hier drin können wir uns schlecht mit Nachnamen anreden.“  
„John.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Wir nahmen beide einen kräftigen Schluck Whiskey und schwiegen eine Weile.“  
   
„Es ist verrückt“, nahm ich endlich den Faden wieder auf. „Vorhin im Bus hab ich denselben Klingelton gehört – und dachte gleich an...diese Sache und an...dich...“  
„Das ist wirklich verrückt...!“ stimmte er zu.  
„Als ich an dem Vormittag wieder zuhause war und mich vor dem Lunch nochmal hingelegt habe, hatte ich prompt einen Albtraum: Bulldogg überlegte, uns große Portionen Fleisch abzuschneiden und sie zu grillen, der Kleine meinte, dass könnten sie erst ganz am Schluss ausprobieren, weil wir dabei verbluten würden...!“ Ich versuchte, es halb amüsiert, halb schaudernd zu erzählen. Dass die Anrufe, die auf diesem Handy eingegangen waren, durchweg vom Boss der beiden Irren gekommen sein mussten und Sherlock und ich uns sicher waren, dass es Moriarty gewesen sein musste, verschwieg ich ihm.  
„Oh, Scheiße!“ stöhnte Sam. „Sie – du hast ja vielleicht eine Fantasie! Und dann?“  
„Dann hat er mir am rechten Zeigefinger den Nagel rausgerissen und mir anschließend den Finger abgeschnitten – und zwar langsam! Es tat wirklich höllisch weh und ich geriet total in Panik, selbst nachdem ich wach war, hab ich mir immer wieder meine Hände ansehen müssen, um mir Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass da wirklich noch alles dran ist!“   
„Gott...! Wie grässlich! Ich kann's mir vorstellen...!“  
    
Wir redeten noch eine Weile darüber – auch über die Chancen und die Grenzen von Psychotherapie.  
Und gerade als mir durch den Kopf ging, dass es nun doch so viel einfacher gewesen war, als ich befürchtet hatte, sagte Samuel Bradstreet lächelnd: „Komisch...eigentlich war ich sicher, du würdest mich wegen des Pentonville-Schlitzers aushorchen wollen...“       
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="http://www.bjswhiteswan.com/"]http://www.bjswhiteswan.com/[/link]


	145. Weißer Schwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merkt ihr was? Ich bin wieder bei der Kapitelanzahl, die ich vor Staffel 3 hatte...
> 
>  
> 
> Da der aktuelle Fall sich nun schon seit November hinzieht, hier eine kurze Liste der Opfer:
> 
> 1\. Richard Ampthill, wohlhabender Unternehmer. Seine Frau Ellinor hat sich umgebracht. Es hat Hinweise gegeben, dass er sie schon jahrelang misshandelt, aber sie hat es immer abgestritten. Offenkundig hat Ampthill den Bruder seiner Frau, Henry Thorpe bestochen, in dem er ihm eine Schrottrecyclingfirma namens Reclamet in Kent überließ.
> 
> 2\. Barnaby Wedgewood. Soll drei Tankstellen überfallen und dabei vier Angestellte erschossen haben. Die einzige Überlebende knickte im Zeugenstand ein und behauptete, ihn nicht identifizieren zu können, die Überwachungsvideos waren zu verpixelt und wurden nicht als Beweismittel zugelassen.
> 
> 3\. Gordon Gallagher. Seine Mutter ist spurlos verschwunden, da er sie schon oft misshandelt, sie ihn aber immer gedeckt hat und es keine Leiche gibt, konnte man ihm nichts nachweisen
> 
> 4\. Jackson Denner, hat bei einem Einbruch eine ältere Frau bestialisch ermordet - und vor Jahren mal einen Obdachlosen, den Sherlock kannte ("Smoothie")  
> Alle vier wurden mit durchschnittener Kehle in Sackgassen nahe dem Gefängnis abgelegt
> 
> 5: und 6. In einer leeren Konservenfabrik wurde ein ausrangierter Krankenwagen gefunden. Der Tatort war so inszeniert, dass es danach aussehen sollte, als hätte Kevin Aldridge Robert Mitchell den Hals aufgeschlitzt und sei fast zeitgleich von diesem in den Kopf geschossen worden. (Mitchell hat mit einer Schreckschusspistole eine Bank überfallen und seine Strafe abgesessen, passt daher eigentlich ins Schema.)

 

 

 

 

 

 **Weißer Schwan**

 

  
  
„Komisch...eigentlich war ich sicher, du würdest mich wegen des Pentonville-Schlitzers aushorchen wollen...“, sagte Sam Bradstreet plötzlich trocken und lächelte dann amüsiert.  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen: Er hatte mich eiskalt erwischt und ich begann mich augenblicklich in Grund und Boden zu schämen.  
  
„Sam! Es...es...tut mir Leid...! Ich hab schon manchmal an dich gedacht, wie es dir wohl inzwischen geht und dass ich mich eigentlich mal nach dir erkundigen möchte...aber du weißt, wie so was ist – als die Sache mit diesen drei Schlägern passierte, war das ja nicht gerade die passende Gelegenheit und es war ja auch zu erwarten, dass wir uns im Zusammenhang mit der Verhandlung – “  
  
Aber der Sergeant unterbrach mein Gestammel. „Hey! Ist ja gut! Ich wusste, du würdest trotzdem auch über...unser zweites Zusammentreffen reden. Und...das war mir – wie soll ich sagen... 'willkommen' wäre vielleicht der richtige Ausdruck. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde mir trotzdem helfen und ich glaube, das hat es. Es ist okay, John. Du...weißt von der heutigen Maulkorb-Verordnung?“  
„Ähm, ja...“, gab ich zu. „Hör zu, tut mir Leid. Wir haben nur auch grade erst jetzt erfahren, dass du an dem Tag, als das passierte abends mit Lestrade und Dimmock und noch ein paar anderen zusammen warst...“  
„Und ihr denkt, der richtige Henker könnte da gewesen sein, um zu sehen, wie Dimmock das Ganze aufgenommen hat?“  
„Ja!“ antwortete ich verblüfft.  
„Naja: Die beiden haben von Mr Holmes Theorie erzählt. Und das gibt es ja oft, dass Täter dabei sein wollen, wenn ihr Verbrechen entdeckt wird, unter den Schaulustigen sind oder so. Das ging diesmal natürlich nicht direkt...“  
„Und wir glauben auch, dass er einen neuen Komplizen sucht...“  
  
In diesem Moment wechselte das leise Hintergrundgedudel zu etwas lauterer Musik. Eine verpoppte Version von Schwanensee mit Elektronik und Schlagzeug.  
  
„Das ist das Signal, dass die Vorstellung vorbei ist und sie ihm Theaterraum gleich die Disco eröffnen“, erklärte Sam. „Aber zurück zu diesem...Schlitzer. Es wäre wirklich übel, wenn's einer von uns wäre... ich sehe allerdings auch, dass das durchaus denkbar ist. Aber eine Vermutung...also, ob jemand aus meinem Umfeld da angebissen haben könnte, habe ich jetzt auch nicht.“ Er trank seinen zweiten Whiskey aus. „Ich weiß nicht..., wenn ich nun die restlichen Kollegen von diesem Abend, die ich kenne nach den anderen fragen würde..., dann wäre der Schlitzer selber und sein neuer Gehilfe doch gewarnt. Das wäre sicher nicht sehr hilfreich...“  
„Gewarnt, ja. Aber auch nervös. Sie würden vielleicht Fehler machen.“  
Sam nickte.  
„Ehrlich gesagt: Im Moment werde ich mich an die Anweisung von oben halten und mit niemandem darüber reden! Ich weiß auch gar nichts, was uns da irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte. Mir hat nur einfach das, was Lestrade und Dimmock erzählt haben, viel mehr eingeleuchtet als diese glatte Lösung, nach der das Ganze aussehen sollte und die Winthrop nur zu gerne gefressen hat! Mann, der Trick mit dem Krankenwagen ist wirklich gut gewesen. Was denkt ihr, wie er jetzt weiter machen wird?“  
„Er hat Galgenstricke geklaut.“  
„Was?!“  
„Originale, echte Hinrichtungsschlingen! Aus einer alten, königlichen Seilerei! Die taugen zwar nichts mehr nach all der Zeit, aber als Signatur sind sie natürlich sehr aussagekräftig!“  
„Wow! Allerdings!“  
„Und es wäre möglich, dass der Henker, wie Sherlock ihn nennt, etwas älter ist und Rückenprobleme hat. Eine Vaterfigur, die einen folgsamen Gehilfen und Fan braucht.“  
„Rückenprobleme...“, überlegte Bradstreet. „Lestrade hat über die Position der Leichen geredet und dass der Komplize, als er erschossen wurde, wohl auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen hat... Den muss er ja aus dem Wagen gezogen haben...vielleicht hat er sich dabei was gezerrt. 'n Hexenschuss oder so, oder was mit der Bandscheibe – kenne mich da nicht aus... Vielleicht hat ihn ja auch das zu einer Pause gezwungen.“  
„Stimmt! Oder bei dem Einbruch!“ überlegte ich weiter. „Der war übrigens auch ziemlich genial! Praktisch keine Spuren, sogar Sherlock war beeindruckt.     
„Also...ich werde die Augen offen halten. Ist halt ungünstig, dass ich den Rest der Woche Nachtschicht habe.“  
„Tja, kann man nichts machen. Was uns auch noch total schleierhaft ist: Wie kommt der Henker an die Infos, wer wann auf freien Fuß gesetzt wird? Wir haben keine Möglichkeit, die Kommunikationswege zu überprüfen.“  
„Hm..., dann wüsste man, wen sie sich als nächstes schnappen werden...“  
„Ja...“  
„Übrigens, John...es tut mir Leid...wegen des Verhörs damals...“  
  
Wenn du wüsstest, was ich in dieser Nacht NOCH durchgemacht habe! dachte ich.  
  
„Unsinn, das war doch nicht deine Schuld. Nach dem, was in meiner Akte stand, konntest du nicht anders...“  
„Nein..., vielleicht nicht...“  
  
Schwanensee endete und im nächsten Moment hatte ich das Gefühl ins Bodenlose zu fallen, als plötzlich Stayin Alive begann!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was genau ich tat – wahrscheinlich habe ich die Hände um die Tischkante gekrallt und nach Luft gerungen – vielleicht...schlimmeres, auffälligeres... oder vielleicht bin ich auch bloß völlig erstarrt,  
Ich will es ehrlich gesagt, nicht wissen.  
Jedenfalls war ich augenblicklich wieder in diesem Schwimmbad und was noch schlimmer war: Ich hatte wieder Moriartys Stimme im Ohr!  
  
Als ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück fand, hockte ich schweißgebadet und zitternd in einem Hinterhof auf einer Treppe.  
„John? Bist du – bist du wieder da? Ist es vorbei?“ fragte Sam mitfühlend.  
„Scheiße...!“ zischte ich atemlos. „Ja, es geht wieder...danke...“  
„Was hat es denn nur ausgelöst?“  
Ich lächelte schräg. „Stayin Alive! Das war Moriartys Klingelton damals am Pool...“  
„Oh, Mist! Tut mir Leid...“  
„Kannst ja nichts dafür..., danke, dass du mich rausgebracht hast. Ich fürchte, ich war völlig weg...“  
„Irgendwie schon, ja...“  
  
Ich atmete ein paar Mal durch. „Okay..., ich denke, ich fahre nachhause...“, stellte ich fest.  
„Okay. Rufen wir dir ein Taxi. Ich bleibe noch, bis es da ist“, sagte Sam.  
„Danke.“  
„Ich hab zu danken. Die Drinks gehen auf mich. Die Taxirechnungen sind hoch genug.“  
  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erreichte ich die Baker Street. Zu meiner Verwunderung waren die Wohnzimmerfenster dunkel. Sollte Sherlock etwa wirklich gerade schlafen?  
Natürlich schlich ich mich so leise wie möglich hinauf.  
So kurz der Flashback auch gewesen sein mochte: Er steckte mir immer noch in den Knochen. Ich fühlte mich erschöpft und nervös – verletzlich geradezu...  
Die Couch war leer. Der Laptop stand noch auf dem Tisch. Ich pirschte mich durch die Küche und öffnete ganz leise die Schlafzimmertür, doch das Bett war noch so, wie ich es am frühen Morgen verlassen hatte.  
  
Dann ist er oben, eine rauchen, dachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg. Doch er war nicht im dritten Stock! Zuletzt sah ich sogar in meinem Zimmer nach!  
  
Nichts!!  
  
Mein Magen klumpte sich zu einem kalten Knoten zusammen und meine Hände zitterten, während ich auf mein Bett sank.  
  
„Du Bastard...!“ stieß ich in ohnmächtiger Wut hervor.  
  
Einige Sekunden später raffte ich mich auf und ging wieder in den ersten Stock. Am Esstisch angekommen, berührte ich den Touchpad von Sherlocks Laptop. Das Posteingangsfach war noch geöffnet.  
  
Das WAR überhaupt gar keine Nachricht von Morrys!!!  
  
„Oh, nein...!“ stöhnte ich. Hastig kramte ich mein Handy hervor und wählte seine Nummer.  
Doch nur die Mailbox ging dran.  
  
„Sherlock?! Sherlock, wo bist du, verdammt? Melde dich!“ schrie ich. Dann hielt ich inne – erschrocken über den Klang meiner Stimme.  
  
Doch zum wievielten Mal?! Zum wievielten Mal ließ er mich das jetzt durchmachen?! Ich war enttäuscht, zutiefst enttäuscht und trotzdem immer noch besorgt. Wo konnte er denn nur hingegangen sein? In dieses Kampfsportzentrum vielleicht? Oder hatte er eine ganz neue Spur?  
  
Warum zum Teufel konnte er mir nicht wenigstens einen Zettel oder was –  
  
...hinterlassen...  
  
Ich sprang auf und lief in die Küche. Da hing wirklich ein Post it am Kühlschrank!  
  
„John. Bin in diesem Schwimmbad, Musste das alleine machen, damit ich dich vielleicht auch nochmal dorthin schicken kann. Mach dir keine Sorgen. SH“  
  
„Oh, Shit...!“ stöhnte ich und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden nahm ich mich zusammen und rief ihn nochmal an.  
  
„Hey...  
Sherlock...  
Ich hab' deine Nachricht gefunden...  
Ist...ist okay...aber...  
Schon gut...“  
  
Ich unterbrach die Verbindung.  
Dass er mich wegen Morrys angelogen hat, bleibt allerdings! dachte ich immer noch etwas bitter.  
Oder hatte er diese Nachricht nur schon wieder gelöscht? Aus Sicherheitsgründen?  
  
Ich war zu fertig, um weiter darüber nachzudenken, ja, sogar zu fertig, um Sherlock böse genug zu sein, um nach oben zu gehen. Ich zog nur Jacke und Schuhe aus, nahm mir noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und zog mich in Sherlocks Bett zurück.  
  
Gerade hatte ich mich etwas beruhigt, als mein Nokia klingelte. Sherlock! Ich schluckte. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, dass er sich meldete, andererseits ärgerte ich mich, dass ich mich zu diesem ersten Anruf hatte hinreißen lassen.  
  
„Ja“, knurrte ich.  
„John...“, begann er ratlos.  
„Hattest du Nachricht von Morrys?“ fragte ich. „Sei ehrlich!“  
„Ja, hatte ich. Aber leider nur, dass er noch keine Gelegenheit hat, mir zu helfen. Ich hab sie gelöscht. Ehrenwort! Wieso rastest du denn gleich so aus? Schließlich stecken wir nicht gerade in einer Schiffskaperung oder was...“  
„Das ist noch kein Grund. Auch ein Autodiebstahl kann tödlich enden.“  
„Sorry. Wirklich... Bist du in Ordnung? Du klingst...angeschlagen...“  
„Okay..., ja, ich...ich hatte einen kleinen Flashback...“  
„Was?!“  
„Ist schon vorbei, Sherlock. Bradstreet hat sich...um mich gekümmert. Und wenn das nicht passiert wäre, säßen wir vielleicht immer noch zusammen. Es hat allerdings nichts gebracht. Doch er wird Augen und Ohren offen halten, denn er favorisiert auch sehr viel eher deine Theorie als die offizielle Version.“  
„Immerhin etwas!“ seufzte Sherlock. „Okay, ich bin auf dem Rückweg. Dauert nicht mehr lange. Bitte, versuch dich zu beruhigen“, redete er mir zu.  
„Schon gut, Sherlock... Aber du musst doch einsehen, dass es für mich so war, als hättest du es schon wieder getan!“  
„In dem Moment, als ich sagte, ich hätte eine Nachricht von Morrys hatte ich diese noch nicht geöffnet!“  
„Okay, aber danach hast du mir verschwiegen, dass er dir immer noch nicht helfen kann!“ stöhnte ich nun doch wieder aufgebrachter.  
„Ja. Ja, du hast ja recht...  Ich dachte natürlich auch, ich werde vor dir zurück sein, aber das ist wohl kaum eine gute Entschuldigung...“  
„Nicht wirklich...“, seufzte ich.  
„Kann ich...Soll ich dir von unterwegs noch was zu Essen mitbringen?“ fragte er etwas zerknirscht.  
„Nein, komm einfach nachhause!“ lächelte ich einlenkend.  
„Gut. Bis dann...“, schloss er unsicher.        
  
Nach diesem Gespräch raffte ich mich auf und ging ins Bad, um mich nun doch fürdie Nacht fertig zu machen. Sherlock sollte nicht denken, ich hätte mich dazu zu schlecht gefühlt. Ich war noch nicht lange zurück in meinem Bett, als ich die Haustür hörte.  
Augenblicklich konnte ich spüren, dass ich ruhiger wurde.  
Sherlock schlich sich an, rechnete also damit, dass ich eingeschlafen sein könnte.  
  
„Sherlock?“ rief ich und machte die Nachttischlampe auf meiner Seite an.  
  
Fast sofort wurden seine Schritte lauter und näherten sich rasch, bis er die Tür öffnete. Zögernd blieb er stehen, knipste das Licht an und betrachtete mich bedauernd. Seine Augen waren vom Chlorwasser etwas gereizt und sein Haar feucht aus der hohen Stirn gestrichen, was ihn vergleichsweise alt und müde erscheinen ließ. Aber zweifellos war er völlig in Ordnung.  
  
„Ich bin okay“, versicherte ich.  
  
Er kam um das Bett herum und setzte sich zu mir. „Was ist es gewesen?“ wollte er wissen.  
  
Ich grinste schräg: „Stayin Alive...“  
„Oh...“, murmelte er betreten. „Tut mir Leid...“  
„Was kannst du denn dafür?“  
„Ich hab dich da raus halten wollen. Aber...nicht nur, um dich zu schützen. Ich fürchte, das war nicht einmal der Hauptgrund...“  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Es war so...falsch. Und...dumm...und – und...verwerflich...“, stammelte er.  
Überrascht setzte ich mich auf.  
„Was denn?! Du...schämst dich deswegen? Immer noch?!“  
Keine Reaktion.  
Doch dann ein ganz kleines Nicken.  
Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das musst du nicht. Tut mir Leid, dass ich das vorhin gesagt habe!“  
Er hob den Kopf und sah mich scheu an.  
„Und? Bist du irgendwie weiter gekommen?“ erkundigte ich.  
„Nein. Ich fürchte nicht. Versuch zu schlafen, John. War ein langer Tag. Ich muss noch ein bisschen denken...“  
  
Kein 'Stör mich nicht!', kein 'Ich muss in meinen Gedächtnispalast!' sondern ganz ungewohntes Understatement, bescheiden, kleinlaut beinahe.  
  
„Bist du okay?“  
  
„Ja. Ja, es ist bloß...  
Ich ärgere mich, dass wir nicht voran kommen...“  
„Hey! Wir haben zumindest drei Zusagen zur Kooperation!“ versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Ja..., da kannst du recht haben. Also..., dann schlaf' gut...“  
  
„Okay. Aber gönn' dir auch noch etwas Ruhe hörst du?“  
„Mach ich...aber vielleicht bleibe ich dann auf der Couch, um dich nicht zu wecken.“  
„Okay...“  
Er nickte, stand auf, löschte im Gehen das Deckenlicht und schloss sachte die Tür.  
  
Es geht ihm nicht gut, dachte ich. Irgendetwas macht ihm zu schaffen.       
  
Aber was konnte ich schon tun? Ich knipste die Nachttischlampe aus und machte die Augen zu.  
  
Ein langer Tag, ja, da hatte Sherlock recht... Unsere Komödie bei der Secura, Mrs Redgrave in Upminster, Kevins Wohnung und dieser Schlägertrupp, die Dimmocks... dazwischen hatten wir uns gestritten und unseren Ärger wieder beigelegt. Nicht nur einmal...  
  
Und wenn Sam doch ganz einfach doch schwul ist? fragte ich mich. Es gibt immer noch eine Menge Berufsgruppen, wo das problematisch ist. Die Polizei gehört bestimmt dazu...  
Das wirft auch ein ganz anderes Licht auf sein Verhalten mir und den Chandlers gegenüber nach dieser Geschichte im Regent's Park...!  
Vielleicht gehört das zur Diskretion im White Swan, dass man nicht als Stammkunde begrüßt wird, wenn man das nicht möchte...?  
Das würde schon einen Sinn ergeben.  
Nur... hätte er dann nicht merken müssen, dass ich heterosexuell bin? Aber vielleicht habe ich auch nur falsche Vorstellungen von der Unfehlbarkeit des sogenannten Gaydar...  
Egal.  
Wenn, dann hatte er das Problem im Voraus elegant umschifft. Irgendwie...  
  
  
  
„Trenton, mein Bester, kommen Sie aus den Federn!“ raunte mein Lord in mir ins Ohr. Es klang schon nach dem Lord, doch auch wieder nicht. Zu freundlich und...merkwürdig sanft...  
Ich blinzelte und sah den Lord auf mich herablächeln. Er war splitterfasernackt und kniete neben mir auf dem Bett.  
Entsetzt fuhr ich hoch und merkte, dass ich selbst ebenfalls absolut nichts anhatte außer meinen Dog-Tags!  
Scheiße, was ist denn das hier?! dachte ich.  
„Och..., Trenton, wo ist denn mein kleiner, stürmischer Krieger von letzter Nacht hinverschwunden?“ neckte er mich halb im Scherz, halb wirklich gekränkt. Dabei griff er nach meinen Hundemarken und umschloss sie mit seiner langen, schmalen Hand, als wolle er sagen: Du gehörst mir!  
Hastig zog ich mir die Kette über den Kopf und flüchtete ins Bad.  
Da erst merkte ich, dass wir auf der Tilly Briggs waren.  
Der hellblaue Anzug hing dort bereit.  
  
„Beeil dich, Schatz! Wir werden zum Dinner erwartet!“ rief Sherman Ezard.  
„Was weckst du mich auch so knapp? Ich bin ja gleich fertig, Sher!“ hörte ich mich zu meiner eigenen Verwirrung antworten.  
Im nächsten Moment waren wir draußen auf dem Korridor, Sherlock nun mit gewohnter Frisur aber in einem schneeweißen Anzug an meiner Seite, als uns die Chandlers Händchen haltend entgegen kamen. Alan erblickte uns, machte sich los, stürzte vor Freude quietschend auf uns zu und umarmte mich. „Ah, das steht dir suuuper! Echt! Passt sooo gut zu deinen Augen!“ Er trug ein pinkes Glitzershirt und knallenge schwarze Lederhosen, dazu silberne Highheels. Don sah dagegen erfreulich normal aus und lächelte irgendwie entschuldigend...  
  
Rettungsboote...! dachte ich. Ich muss sofort hier weg! Doch Sherlock legte seine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter und schob mich neben sich her.  
  
Wir gingen ein Deck tiefer und standen plötzlich vor dem White Swan.  
  
„Ah! Schön, dass ihr da seid!“ rief Sam, der sich bei seinem Kollegen Dimmock untergehakt hatte. Der DI grinste über meine Verwunderung.  
  
„Was erst alles passieren muss, das ich dich mal wieder zu sehen bekomme, Bruderherz!“ tönte Harry, während sie stolz und besitzergreifend den Arm um Claras Schultern gelegt hatte.  
  
Und dann erschien ein weiteres Paar: Captain Barrett und Commander Carrara – letzterer noch am Stock gehend.    
„Willkommen an Bord!“ begrüßte uns Charles strahlend. Toni, ein wenig langsamer, erreichte ihn nun, blieb ebenfalls vor uns stehen und stützte sich auf die Schulter seines Captains, der daraufhin mit unmissverständlicher Zärtlichkeit seinen Arm um die Taille des Kleineren schlang.  
„Ja, danke für Ihre Einladung, Charles..., Toni...“, stammelte ich artig.  
  
„Oh, wir war'n das nicht. Es ist der neue Eigner dieses Schiffs...“, sagte Barrett.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür wie von Geisterhand geöffnet und dann standen wir plötzlich am Pool. Rosa Seerosen schaukelten auf dem Wasser und einige weiße Schwäne zogen anmutig und gelassen ihre Bahnen.  
Dann öffnete sich eine Tür und Moriarty strahlte mich an!  
  
„Ah, ihr seid alle gekommen!“ jubelte er mit irrem Lächeln. „Oh, das wird herrlich!“ Seine schwarzen Augen erschreckten mich zutiefst.  
  
Ich sah mich hilfesuchend nach Sherlock um, dann zu Moriarty...  
  
„Ich hätte da eine Frage“, knurrte ich ratlos und verärgert: „Ist eigentlich jeder, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe, schwul?!“  
  
Moriarty und Sherlock wechselten einen einvernehmlichen Blick und erklärten synchron: „Ja.“  
  
Dann lachte Jim schallend – unterbrach sich urplötzlich und verkündete todernst und bitterböse: „Genug geflirtet!“  
   
– und dann bemerkte ich sie: Leuchtende, rote Punkte! Auf Bradstreets, Alans, Tonis und Harrys Brust...und zuletzt fand auch einer den Weg auf auf Sherlocks Stirn – so wie damals.  
  
„Nein!“ schrie ich und stieß ihn aus der Schusslinie. Es krachte und ein brennender, lähmender Schmerz fuhr mir links durch die Brust – während mein linker Arm augenblicklich zu verschwinden schien. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr – dennoch stürzte ich schreiend ins Nichts...  
  
  
  
„John!“  
  
Plötzlich sah ich in Sherlocks besorgte Augen und saß in seinem Bett in 221b. Noch verwirrt griff ich keuchend nach dem Schmerz in meiner Brust. Ich war damals zwar in die Schulter getroffen worden, aber es hatte sich angefühlt, als müsse der Treffer viel zentraler gewesen sein, weil der komplette Lungenflügel durch einen Pneumothorax kollabierte. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden sterben, ehe mir das klar wurde...  
  
„John...?“ fragte Sherlock.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen! sagte eine Stimme in mir, denn Sherlock sah nun schon richtig erschrocken aus.  
  
„Schon...schon okay...“, krächzte ich und ließ meine rechte Hand wieder fallen.  
  
Sherlock hielt noch immer meine Oberarme umklammert.  
  
Ich nickte ihm zu, berührte seine rechte Hand und dachte noch immer etwas verwirrt: Hoffentlich kann ich diesen Quatsch ganz schnell vergessen, denn sonst müsste ich wieder oben schlafen...  
  
Okay: Ich bin definitiv homophob, aber ich will neben Sherlock Holmes schlafen! stellte ich fest. Kein Wunder, wenn das niemand kapiert!  
und ich brach in hysterisches Kichern aus.  
  
„Was? Was ist los...?“ fragte Sherlock verdattert, noch unsicher, ob er sich anstecken lassen sollte, oder ob ich gerade durchdrehte.  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und versuchte das Kichern einzudämmen.  
  
„Nichts – frag nicht! – Okay, frag nicht...!“  
  
Zögernd ließ er mich los.  
  
Er fragte wirklich nicht. Doch er beobachtete mich noch einige Sekunden, ehe er sich unschlüssig räusperte.  
  
„Ich...bin dann mal wieder im Wohnzimmer...könnte sein, das ich beim Nachdenken vor mich hin murmle, ohne es zu merken. Das könnte dich aufwecken...“, erklärte er. Dann schlüpfte er lautlos hinaus.  
  
„Oh, Sam, ich bring dich um!“ brummte ich grinsend.  
  
  



	146. Ein lang gehegter Verdacht

  
  
  
  
Es war mir dann wohl irgendwie wieder gelungen einzuschlafen. Als ich aufwachte, war es immer noch dunkel.  
  
03:29  
  
Ich stöhnte innerlich.  
Die Erschöpfung war zwar größtenteils weg, aber auch wenn ich im Moment hellwach war, wusste ich, dass das nicht reichen würde. In drei Stunden oder so wäre ich wieder zum Umfallen müde.  
Ich überlegte, mir einen Tee zu kochen.  
Aber was, wenn Sherlock gerade schlief?  
  
Ich beschloss, trotzdem hinauszuschleichen und nachzusehen.  
  
Meine Vermutung erwies sich als richtig: Sherlock schlief. Womit wir aber beide nicht gerechnet hatten, war, dass er sich austricksen würde. Er lag auf dem Sofa, neben sich seine Schlüssel.     
Also hatte er nur so eine Viertelstunde dösen wollen, dann sollte ihm der Schlüssel aus der Hand fallen, wenn er begann in den Tiefschlaf zu gleiten, und ihn aufwecken. Doch er hatte unbewusst die Schlüssel neben sich abgelegt.  
  
Schon überlegte ich, mich ganz leise wieder zurückzuziehen, als sich Sherlock zu regen begann. Seine Beine zuckten, er krallte die Hände zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, dazu murmelte er lautlos und schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
  
Hilflos blieb ich stehen. Unschlüssig, ob ich ihn wecken sollte oder ob es vielleicht so vorbei gehen würde.  
  
Wie ich noch darüber nachgrübelte, fuhr er mit einem heiseren Schrei hoch. Seine Züge drückten Schmerz und Entsetzen aus. Ich eilte zu ihm.  
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay! Du hast nur geträumt!“ Ich setzte mich auf den Couchtisch und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„John...?!“ nuschelte er verwirrt und sah mich an. Dann stieß er die Luft aus seinen Lungen – es wirkte, als würde sein Brustkorb in sich zusammenfallen und für einen kurzen Moment huschten seine Augäpfel nach oben, ehe er mich wieder ansah und schluckte.  
  
Fahrig wischte er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn und schöpfte tief Atem.  
„Bist du okay?“ fragte ich vorsichtig. „Was war denn los?“  
  
Diese Frage – zusätzlich zu der Berührung – das erschien mir mit einem Mal zu aufdringlich und ich zog meine Hand wieder zurück.  
  
„Du...warst mein Bodyguard...von der Secura...irgendwie war es wie bei Claudia – aber umgekehrt: Der Lord, also ich, wollte, dass du eine Weste trägst, aber du wolltest es nicht. Ich hab mich zwar durchgesetzt, aber...trotzdem...“ Er brach ab und schluckte, dabei zog er fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen.  
  
„Verstehe...“, murmelte ich mitfühlend. Doch was mir eigentlich durch den Kopf ging, war: Nicht schon wieder dieses Thema! Nicht schon wieder eine Kündigung, um mich zu schützen! Das schmink' dir mal ganz schnell ab, Mylord!  
„Aber bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich bot, bist du es gewesen, der mich aus der Schusslinie gestoßen hat und sich die Kugel einfing – beinahe jedenfalls...“, erinnerte ich ihn.  
Er lächelte schief und tastete nach seiner Schläfe. „Damals hast du ganz schön im Schlamassel gesteckt...!“ bemerkte er.  
„Ja, allerdings... Und Mycroft war so sauer auf mich... Wir mussten uns noch aufeinander einspielen, wir sind immer noch dabei, eigentlich...“  
„Aber, ich finde, wir haben seither große Fortschritte gemacht, oder nicht?“ fragte Sherlock Lob heischend.   
„Wenn man von deinem Hang absieht, mich nicht einzuweihen...“  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
Aber etwas stimmte nicht.  
Er war zufrieden...wegen irgendetwas...  
Etwa, weil er mich vom Thema hatte abbringen können? War es das?  
  
„Sherlock... Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich dich damit verärgere, aber wie kam es dazu, dass wir auf diese Isfahanmission gegangen sind? Wieso hast du dich dazu...breitschlagen lassen?“  
  
Er seufzte schwer.   
„Keine Theorie, John?“ fragte er dann.  
  
„Doch, aber... sie ist so...unwahrscheinlich...“  
„Und was sage ich über das Unwahrscheinliche..., wenn es als das einzig Mögliche übrig bleibt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es das einzig Mögliche ist, dazu habe ich zu wenige Informationen.“  
Er lächelte zufrieden und traurig zugleich.  
„Also, gut, John: Lass hören.“  
  
Okay, dachte ich. Schlimmstenfalls blamiere ich mich mal wieder, aber das wäre ja nichts Neues; auf ein weiteres Mal kommt es wohl kaum an. Aber dann weiß ich wenigstens endlich Bescheid.   
  
„Na, schön“, seufzte ich. „Zuerst hat Mycroft nur gewollt, dass ich dich überwache. Aber da habe ich noch gehinkt, glaubte, ein Krüppel zu sein. Doch das änderte sich...und dann wollte er, dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Doch es...gab Reibereien, weil du mich nicht eingeweiht hast. Diese ersten zwei Wochen waren, was unsere Zusammenarbeit angeht, ein einziges Desaster. Logisch wäre es also gewesen, mich auf eine...heikle Mission zu schicken – mit der Alternative reaktiviert zu werden, falls ich das nicht tue. Beides, damit ich dich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringe, als du es alleine schon tust...“  
  
Ich hielt inne, aber sein Blick war undurchdringlich und sein Gesicht fast ausdruckslos. Nur ein wenig angespannt.  
  
„Ich habe euer Gespräch nicht belauscht. Aber noch ehe ich den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte, habe ich doch ein paar Worte mitbekommen, denn...du wurdest kurz ziemlich laut...“  
Ich atmete kurz durch, ehe ich fortfuhr: „...'Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall!' hast du gebrüllt...und du hast es wiederholt, als ich...versuchte das soundsovielte Notwasserungsopfer aus dem Kanal zu fischen, obwohl ich schon halb erfroren war...“  
  
Ich erinnerte mich, wie er mich festgehalten hatte. Er musste damals seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert haben.  
  
„Mycroft wollte...“  
  
...uns trennen!  
  
So wollte ich es nicht formulieren.  
  
„...dass du mich loswirst. Er wird so etwas gesagt haben, wie...wenn du ihn nicht wegschickst, dann tu ich es. Entweder er geht auf diese gefährliche und durch Maulwürfe höchst gefährdete Mission oder er geht zurück nach Afghanistan.   
Und...du...“  
  
Ich wusste kaum, wie ich es sagen sollte. Doch da ließ Sherlock seine starre Maske endlich fallen und nickte mit einem ernsten aber freundlichen Ausdruck in seinen seltsamen Augen. Also fuhr ich fort.  
  
„...du...wolltest das nicht zulassen, du wolltest an meiner Statt auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando? Ich finde keine andere Erklärung, Sherlock! Aber...damals schon?! Ist das wahr?“  
  
Er seufzte. „Du wusstest es eigentlich die ganze Zeit. Du hast dir nur nicht vorstellen können, dass es wirklich stimmt... Und...nunja, ich hatte nicht vor, mich umbringen zu lassen...“  
  
„Dir war vollkommen klar, wie gefährlich das werden könnte!“ widersprach ich.  
„Ja. Okay, war es...“, gab er zu.  
  
Obwohl ich die ganze Zeit schon keine andere Lösung für dieses Rätsel gesehen hatte, war ich jetzt fassungslos. Und gerade weil es Sherlock peinlich war und er es so herunterspielte, war ich nun auch wirklich ganz sicher, dass es genauso gewesen sein musste!  
  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock...“, stammelte ich. „Aber...wieso hat Mycroft nicht einfach einen Rückzieher gemacht? Erst recht nach diesem Desaster mit dem Banküberfall!?“  
  
„Weil ich den Spieß umgedreht habe: Hätte er mich nicht an deiner Stelle losgeschickt, hätte ich dir verraten, was er geplant hatte und wieso...und eventuell noch manche... anderen Geheimnisse...“  
„Aber wieso hat es dir nicht genügt, zu erreichen, dass weder du noch ich auf diese Mission müssen?“ fragte ich, denn es schien mir immer noch nicht ganz logisch.  
„Na, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen! Er sollte endlich kapieren, dass es verdammt nach hinten losgehen kann, wenn er versucht, mich zu manipulieren!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Er hätte doch nicht locker gelassen! Er wusste, bestechen kann er dich nicht, aber er hätte irgendetwas anderes versucht. Als ich dir gesagt habe, er sei der gefährlichste Mann, den du je getroffen hast, war das mein voller Ernst!“  
Er lächelte...aber ein wenig grimmig.  
„Und es war das einzig Richtige. Ich habe es keine Sekunde bereut – okay...ein paar einzelne Momente natürlich schon...und ich hätte dich gerne einfach zurückgeschickt, aber auch das war letztlich perfekt...Ich hätte es nicht geschafft ohne dich. Mycroft wollte mir die Mission wieder ausreden, aber mir war klar, wenn ich das zulasse, wird er sich an dich wenden, oder sich was Neues einfallen lassen...  
Aber seither unternimmt er nichts mehr gegen dich. Gegen unsere Zusammenarbeit.  
Der Einsatz war zwar hoch, aber wir gaben damit viel erreicht. – Nein, bedank' dich nicht, John. Er hatte kein Recht dazu. Er hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass du Hope erschossen hast. Und du hast seither so viele Male den Kopf für mich hingehalten. Denk einfach nicht mehr daran...“  
  
„Bist du irre?!“ schnappte ich. „Das werde ich dir niemals vergessen!“  
Ich war entsetzt, nicht zuletzt, weil er behauptete, diese Wahnsinnsaktion nie bereut zu haben und sie auch noch als 'perfekt' bezeichnete! Manchmal zweifelteich an seinem Verstand. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es am Schlafentzug lag, dass er diese Geschichte nun so verquer einschätzte!  
  
„Siehst du! Und genau das wollte ich vermeiden!" rief er aufgebracht. "Dass du aus Pflichtgefühl bleibst! Dass du denkst, dass du mir etwas schuldest!" Er seufzte, sah mich an und fuhr leise fort:   
"John..., ich weiß, ich bin manchmal...herrisch und besitzergreifend – aber im Grunde möchte ich, dass du ganz freiwillig bleibst...“  
  
Ich schluckte. Jetzt war ich wirklich nahe daran, ihn zu umarmen. Wir hatten einander noch keine drei Wochen gekannt – aber er wäre für mich in den Tod gegangen. Und wenn er jetzt noch so sehr behauptete, er hätte es getan, um Mycroft eine Lektion zu erteilen, jetzt war ich wirklich überzeugt, dass es ihm in Wahrheit um mich gegangen war.  
  
„Ach, John, du solltest das wirklich nicht überbewerten!“ sagte er, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich wollte Mycroft eins auswischen und du weißt, ich riskiere mein Leben für weit weniger. Um zu beweisen, wie clever ich bin. So kriege ich meine Kicks – das hast du selbst gesagt! Und du hast recht.“   
  
Indem du etwas getan hast, das in Mycrofts Augen dumm ist, wie er mir gleich zu Anfang selbst gesagt hat: Tapferkeit ist die bei weitem netteste Umschreibung für Dummheit. Auf diese Weise hast du ihm demonstriert, dass er nicht allmächtig ist! Aber willst du mir wirklich weis machen, das sei dein eigentliches Motiv gewesen? Oder beschönigst du dein unlogisches Handeln damit nur vor dir selbst?  
  
Doch das sprach ich nicht aus. Er hatte sein Leben riskiert, um mir Afghanistan oder noch schlimmeres zu ersparen – und um mich behalten zu können. Punkt!   
Wenn es weitere Gründe gab, sei's drum! Wenn er sich vormachen wollte, er hätte weniger edle, weniger selbstlose Gründe gehabt, so zu handeln, dann sollte er. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er behauptete, kein Held zu sein und dass es Helden gar nicht gebe.  
  
„Okay....“, seufzte ich langsam. „Lassen wir's dabei bewenden...  
Und...was machen wir heute?“  
„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es...Nach Kent rauszufahren, um diesen erbärmlichen Henry Thorpe zu befragen, erscheint mir wenig erfolgversprechend... Aber was, wenn Ellinor Ampthill einen Geliebten hatte, einen Verehrer, der sie beschützen wollte – oder auch nur eine Art väterlichen Freund...? ...das Personal könnte etwas wissen...“  
„Dann könnte er unser Henker sein!“ stellte ich verblüfft fest. „Und wer hat das Ampthill-Imperium geerbt?“  
„Ein Neffe. Steht im Internet. Wir könnten mal wieder als Klatschreporter auftreten, was meinst du?“  
„Oh, aber nur, wenn ich diesmal der Fotograf bin – und vor allem, wenn es nicht wieder total witzlos ist, weil du eh schon weißt, wie es wirklich war!“  
„Sei versichert, diesmal tappe ich im Dunkeln!“ versprach Sherlock mit einem etwas schmerzlichen Lachen.  
„Übrigens, was ballistische Westen angeht...: Du weißt ja sicher, dass die auch nicht alles aushalten. Je nach Schutzklasse natürlich. Normale Revolverprojektile, ja. Aber wenn so ein Distanzgewehr, wie es Profisniper gerne benutzen, aus nicht allzu großer Entfernung abgefeuert wird, kann es so eine Weste bis Klasse 3 locker durchschlagen...“  
  
Sherlock stutzte.   
  
„Ich weiß...! Wieso habe ich nicht eher daran gedacht...! Okay..., was heißt das jetzt..? Ich meine, war dieser Kerl sicher, dass keine der Frauen eine Weste trug? Das könnte dann auch bedeuten, dass es vielleicht doch kein Versehen war...“  
„Was? Aber wieso? War er denn auch eifersüchtig auf Claudia? Aber das kann es ja zu Anfang nicht gewesen sein!“ überlegte ich.  
„Nein...vielleicht wollte er seine Frau abschrecken, künftig die Finger von dem ganzen Charity-Kram zu lassen, aus Geiz oder weil ihm ihre öffentlichen Auftritte ein Dorn im Auge waren. Vielleicht war er aber auch neidisch, weil sie so beliebt war – und er nicht...?“ grübelte Sherlock.  
„Mann, was für ein Arsch wäre das denn...?“, brummte ich. „Aber denkbar wär's... –   
Okay...ich hau mich nochmal aufs Ohr und vielleicht solltest du das auch. Ich brauch' jedenfalls Minimum noch so ein, zwei Stunden...“  
  
Ich stand auf und trottete zurück ins Bett.   
  
„Na, schön. Ich komm gleich nach, John...“, meldete sich Sherlock.  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein, während ich schweigend meinen Weg fortsetzte.   
  
Tatsächlich ließ er nicht lange auf sich warten – und dann schlief er sogar noch vor mir ein. Nach vielleicht zwanzig Minuten drehte er sich vom Rücken auf die linke Seite, was mir erlaubte im schwachen Restlicht aus dem Hinterhof seine entspannten Gesichtszüge zu betrachten. Wieder einmal kuschelte er sich zusammen wie eine Katze.   
Hatte ich nicht mal gelesen, dass allein der Anblick einer schlafenden Katze den Blutdruck senken kann?  
Kann durchaus sein, dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
  
  
Meinetwegen warst du bereit, alleine ein Himmelfahrtskommando zu übernehmen! dachte ich.   
Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Sherlock!  
  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war Sherlock schon wieder aufgestanden. Was mich irritierte, war dieser Frühstücksduft...?  
Wenn Mrs Hudson mal wieder die Idee hatte, uns zum Frühstück zu bekochen, dann roch das anders...  
  
Gerade wollte ich mich aus dem Bett schälen, um diesem Rätsel auf den Grund zu gehen, als die Tür sachte geöffnet wurde.  
  
„Ah, du bist wach“, lächelte Sherlock.  
„Offenkundig...“, brummte ich grinsend und bemerkte die beiden Coffee to go von Speedy's, die er hereinbrachte. Er musste oben geduscht und das Frühstück indie Wohnung bestellt haben, denn ich war nicht davon aufgewacht und er trug nur Schlafanzughose und Morgenmantel.  
  
Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln reichte er mir den Becher.  
  
„Kleine Aufmerksamkeit von deinem Lord. Als Entschädigung für gestern früh...“, erklärte er. „Wenn du dich ein wenig beeilst, ist das Frühstück noch warm.“  
  
„Danke!“ wunderte ich mich. „Wie hast du geschlafen?“  
„Gut, offenkundig. Ich meine, den Folgen nach zu urteilen. Wie du auch...“  
„Genau!“ grinste ich, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck Kaffee und beschloss aufzustehen. „Okay. Gehen wir Frühstücken. Ich hoffe, du isst auch was...“, setzte ich hinzu, während wir hinausgingen.       
„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich. Ich war gestern nach dem Schwimmen noch in vier, nein: fünf Restaurants in der Nähe und hab nach Aldridge gefragt – aber Fehlanzeige! Und seither knurrt mir der Magen...ich hab' sogar von Essen geträumt!“ gestand er angewidert und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo bereits alles bereit stand.  
„Oh! Gibt's das auch?“ lachte ich und öffnete den Pappbehälter mit Rührei, Speck, Würstchen, gebackenen Bohnen und Tomate. „Bedenklich! Vielleicht solltest du öfter Schwimmen gehen!“ zog ich ihn auf.  
Sherlock folgte meinem Beispiel und holte Toast aus einer weiteren Schachtel.  
„Was? Sogar den Toast?“ staunte ich.  
„Die finanzielle Ersparnis wäre minimal gewesen. Also beschwer' dich nicht“, brummte Sherlock.  
„Tu ich nicht, ich wundere mich bloß. Und? Wovon träumst du so, wenn du mal von Essen träumst?“ fragte ich neugierig.  
„Von gebratenem Fleisch mit Pasta oder mit Chips...aber diesmal war es ein Frühstück...“, verriet er mir. „Allerdings...von Pasta hab ich jetzt schon seit einem Vierteljahr nicht mehr geträumt...und ich schätze, ich weiß auch warum...“  
  
Ich lächelte ihn mitleidig an, beschloss aber, nichts weiter zu sagen, damit er sich nicht noch weiter daran erinnern sollte. Doch ich würde auch nicht versuchen, es herunterzuspielen, das hätte nur seinen Widerspruch provoziert.  
  
„Okay..., Klatschreporter also...“, nahm ich den Faden wieder auf.   
„Hm, während ich mit dem Jungunternehmer rede, gehst du auf Motivsuche in Haus und Garten – und wenn du dabei Hausmädchen, Gärtner oder sonstiges Personal triffst, befragst du sie...Wenn sie diskret sein sollten, bekunde ein persönliches Interesse, sag, dass du nichts schreiben wirst, was Ellinor in Verruf bringen könnte. Ich zeig dir nachher einen alten Yellowpress-Artikel... Wir haben auf der Fahrt noch genügend Zeit, das zu besprechen...“, beruhigte mich Sherlock.  
  
„Okay“, sagte ich und genoss mein Frühstück schweigend, doch nicht, ohne an Sherlocks ungeheures Eingeständnis von letzter Nacht zu denken und an so viele weitere Gelegenheiten...   
Ob ich ihm irgendwann sagen sollte, dass ich von Moriarty wusste, dass er mich damals aufs Dach geschleppt hatte, als er auf Mycrofts Helikopter wartete...?  
  
In diesen Momenten, war ich mir sicher, dass ich die Zusammenarbeit mit diesem Verrückten um nichts in der Welt würde aufgeben wollen!  
  
Es war immer noch früh. Gegen Viertel vor acht begab ich mich ins Bad, rasierte mich, putzte mir die Zähne und stieg unter die Dusche.  
  
Plötzlich platzte Sherlock herein. Dass ich nackt war, schien er nicht mal zu registrieren, aber was er sagte, verstand ich wegen des Rauschens der Dusche so gut wie gar nicht.  
  
„Sherlock! Was soll das? Hat das nicht noch 'n Moment Zeit?!“ Ich war noch zu milde gestimmt, um angemessen empört zu reagieren.  
  
Doch er griff zum Haupthahn und drehte mir das Wasser ab.  
  
„He! Sag mal...!“ schnappte ich.  
  
„Beeil dich! Der Henker hat wieder zugeschlagen! Lestrade holt uns ab!“  
„Wasch...?!“ gurgelte ich verdattert, denn in dem Moment drehte er das Wasser wieder auf und ich bekam einen Schwall in den Mund. Doch der Detektiv war schon wieder zur anderen Tür draußen, um sich anzuziehen.   
  
Zehn Minuten später stiegen wir in Lestrades BMW. Sherlock auf den Beifahrersitz, ich hinten in die Mitte. Fasr hätte ich mich auf eine blaue Sporttasche gesetzt, die da hinten rumlag.  
  
„Es sind Leichen gefunden worden. An einem Friedhof, der gerade erweitert wird. Sie buddeln jenseits der Mauer, ehe sie das Gelände neu einfrieden“, erklärte Lestrade.  
  
„Hingerichtete hat man früher nicht in geweihter Erde bestattet...“, überlegte Sherlock.  
  
„Sondern jenseits des Kirchhofs. Das war auch meine Überlegung“, stimmte Lestrade zu. „Dimmock hat sich bei mir gemeldet, ich glaube, sie haben alle einbestellt, die bisher mit dem Fall zu tun hatten. Ich hoffe, ohne Winthrop...!“ ergänzte er leise.  
  
Irgendwie roch es hier anders...hatte Greg ein anderes After Shave? Aber es roch eigentlich nicht wirklich nach After Shave...doch ich sollte es kennen...  
  
Egal.  
Was ließ ich mich hier ablenken?  
  
„Wie viele sind es?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Haben sie noch nicht gesagt. Aber die Signatur hat sich nicht nur geändert, sondern auch erweitert.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
  
„Naja, da sind einmal diese Hinrichtungsstricke, wie Sie vorausgesagt haben. Dann gibt da jetzt noch Urteile. So was wie: 'Im Namen der Krone des Vereinigten Königreiches wird XY wegen dieser oder jener Tat zum Tode durch den Strang verurteilt.'“  
„Gesundes Selbstvertrauen!“ spottete ich.  
„Und!“ Der DI machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „Er hat sie jetzt nummeriert. In die Stirn geritzt. Wahrscheinlich mit dem Rasiermesser. Und er hat nicht mit sechs oder sieben angefangen, wie's aussieht.   
Sondern im zweistelligen Bereich...“  
  
Sherlock stöhnte auf. „Das könnte bedeuten, Ampthill war wirklich  nicht Nummer Eins!“   
  
  
  



	147. Auf der Mauer auf der Lauer

  
  
  
„Wenn er clever ist“, erklärte Sherlock. „und bisher spricht alles dafür, dass der Henker wirklich clever ist, das verrät schon der Einbruch in die Seilerei, dann hat er seinen ersten Mord – oder vielleicht auch die ersten paar nahezu perfekt vertuscht. Vielleicht so oft, bis er sicher war, keine verräterischen Patzer mehr zu machen... Oder bis er für's Erste mit seiner Signatur zufrieden war. Und das wird es sehr schwer machen, ihn zu fassen.“  
„Also, mindestens die erste Tat, die, für die er ein persönliches Motiv hatte?“ fragte Lestrade.  
„Genau. Sagen wir, er hat jemanden zufällig getroffen, der soviel er weiß, ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat. Ein Opfer, das der noch-nicht-Henker kannte. Der Täter spottet vielleicht sogar, weil er damit durchgekommen ist, eins kommt zum anderen und ehe es sich unser noch-nicht-Henker versieht, hat er den andern spontan erschlagen – vielleicht war es aber nur so etwas wie außer Kontrolle geratene Nothilfe...puh – eine Frau wird überfallen, er geht dazwischen, sie flieht, aber der Retter ist jetzt so richtig in Fahrt und kann nicht aufhören...oder der ursprüngliche Angreifer stürzt einfach unglücklich.  
Vielleicht ist er zuerst sogar entsetzt...dann aber beseitigt er die Leiche, verwischt alle Spuren, versucht vielleicht, sich ein Alibi zu verschaffen... Vielleicht ist er einige Tage ziemlich nervös, aber er reißt sich zusammen. Alles bleibt ruhig.  
Und nach einer Weile...vielleicht drei, vier Wochen oder auch früher hat er sich dieses Erlebnis in seiner Psyche so zurechtgeschönt, dass er es für eine grandiose Idee hält, weiter zu machen. Doch jetzt mit Bedacht, Planung...und ohne persönliches Motiv.“  
„Außer bei Mitchell“, ergänzte ich.   
„Ja“, Sherlock seufzte. „Dimmock hat mir gestern noch spät abends gemailt, dass wohl auch längerfristig niemand bei dem Bankraub zu Schaden gekommen ist. Er hat übrigens auch sonst nichts rausgefunden...“  
„Dann ist es wahrscheinlich etwas, das nichts mit dem Banküberfall zu tun hat“, überlegte ich.   
„Scheint so. Vielleicht...ein Unfall mit Fahrerflucht, von dem der Henker zwar weiß, dass Mitchell es war, es aber nicht beweisen kann...“, fantasierte Lestrade.   
„...oder eine...unglückliche Liebesgeschichte“, schlug ich vor.  
„Noch eine Frau, die sich umgebracht hat?“ stöhnte Sherlock. „John, du unverbesserlicher Romantiker!“  
„Weil er sie verlassen hat – vielleicht mit einem Kind sitzen lassen...“, beharrte ich.  
„Sie übersehen dabei eines: So ein armer Tropf wie Mitchell muss doch froh sein, wenn eine Frau zu ihm hält“, gab Lestrade zu bedenken.  
„Es sei denn, das war noch, ehe er sein Auge und seinen Job verloren hat...“, wandte Sherlock ein. „Aber wir stochern hier im Nebel... Kein Wort mehr: Ich muss denken!“  
  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend.  
  
Endlich erreichten wir den Friedhof. Östlich der alten, wuchtigen Bruchsteinmauer standen Bagger und Bauwagen. Zusätzlich zu einem Bauzaun signalisierte rot-weiß-gestreiftes Flatterband, dass der Zutritt verboten sei. Polizeiwagen mit laufendem Blaulicht, mehrere Fahrzeuge der Gerichtsmedizin und normale PKWs der Zivilfahnder blockierten den Zugang außerdem so weiträumig, dass sich nur wenige Schaulustige eingefunden hatten, denn sie kamen einfach nicht nahe genug heran, um wirklich etwas Konkretes erkennen zu können.   
  
Wir stiegen aus. Ich sah mich um und dachte: Die werden uns da nie ranlassen! Sherlock wird total frustriert sein!  
  
Dem DI schien ähnliches durch den Kopf zu gehen. Er wandte sich mit skeptischem Blick zu uns um und sagte zu Sherlock: „Ich will mal sehen, was ich tun kann...aber – das ist nicht MEIN Tatort...“  
„Ich weiß“, seufzte Sherlock. „Sie können doch mit der Kamera Ihres Handys umgehen, nicht wahr?“  
„Na, klar! Ich bin zwar alles andere als ein IT-Crack, aber die Dinge, die ich wirklich für meine Arbeit gebrauchen kann, hab ich mir schon draufgeschafft.“  
Sherlock hob die Augenbrauen: „Vernünftig! Das hört sich ja fast nach meinem Grundsatz bezüglich der Anhäufung von Wissen an!“ stellte er anerkennend fest.  
Lestrade schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Allerdings werde ich das heimlich machen müssen. Und ich bezweifle, dass man mich nahe genug an die Opfer heranlassen wird... Warten Sie hier...“  
  
Es blieb uns wohl nichts anderes übrig. Sherlock reckte den Hals, sprang sogar versuchsweise zweimal in die Luft, um vielleicht mehr zu sehen.   
„Sherlock! Hör auf, das ist ja total peinlich!“ kicherte ich.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht...ich sollte mich unauffälliger verhalten...“, brummte er, während Lestrade dem Uniformierten am Absperrband verklickerte, dass er herbestellt worden sei. Dieser ließ ihn keineswegs sofort passieren, anscheinend fragte er zuerst noch einmal nach, ob das auch seine Richtigkeit habe.  
  
„Ah, vergiss es!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Das ist einer von den Uniformierten, die mit Winthrop kamen...!“  
„Okay, Sherlock“, seufzte ich: „Du brauchst einen Fall.“  
„Was redest du da? Ich habe einen!“ versetzte Sherlock.  
„Einen eigenen Fall, einen, bei dem du schalten und walten kannst, wie du es für richtig hältst – und der dich nicht so frustriert, wie das hier!“ präzisierte ich.  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen an: „John. Es stimmt zwar, dass ich das in erster Linie aus Spaß mache, aber das hier ist ein größenwahnsinniger Fanatiker – auch wenn er scheinbar auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen scheint! Er muss gestoppt werden!“  
„Ja. Ja, du hast selbstverständlich vollkommen recht“, gab ich ein wenig kleinlaut zu, „aber, was können wir denn tun?“  
  
Er sah sich um. „Komm mit...“  
Natürlich folgte ich ihm.   
Zu meiner Überraschung entfernte er sich von der Baugrube und lief an der Bruchsteinmauer entlang, die den Friedhof umgab.  
„Du willst es dir vom Friedhof aus ansehen?“ fragte ich.  
„Yep!“   
„Aber die Mauer ist bestimmt achtzehn Fuß hoch...“  
„Irgendeinen Weg wird es geben“, erklärte er unbekümmert.  
  
Endlich gelangten wir an eine schmiedeeiserne Pforte, an der die Öffnungszeiten standen und dass Hunde hier verboten seien.  
Auf dem Gelände angelangt, wechselten wir natürlich sofort unsere Richtung.  
Zu dieser frühen Stunde war noch nicht viel los. Irgendwo hörte man eine Motorsäge, weil wohl ein Gärtner einen Baum beschnitt, ein paar alte Frauen steuerten die Gräber ihrer Lieben an, Eichhörnchen und einige Vögel ließen sich blicken.  
Schließlich standen wir vor einem flachen Bau nahe der Mauer. Dort waren Besuchertoiletten, ein geräumiger Gärtnerschuppen und ein Raum mit Garagentor untergebracht.   
„Warte an der Ecke, bis ich dir simse“, sagte Sherlock.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Du wolltest doch diesmal der Fotograf sein. Und nun lass mich machen...“  
  
Mir war das nicht ganz geheuer. Das war vielleicht nicht bloß Einbruch, sondern auch noch so was wie Störung der Totenruhe oder so. Und Lestrade würde uns nicht schützen können, wenn man uns erwischte...  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten kam schon eine SMS.  
  
„Jetzt. SH“  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg und sah, dass die Tür zu dem Schuppen offenstand. Ein wenig beklommen sah ich mich um und schlüpfte hinein.  
Sherlock warf mir einen Blick zu und wies dann mit dem Kinn Richtung Wand: Dort hing eine mindestens 20 Fuß lange Holzleiter an zwei Haken. Sie hatte ihre besten Tage längst hinter sich und entsprach bestimmt nicht aktuellen Vorschriften für Arbeitssicherheit! Bei dieser Länge schon gar nicht!  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, das Ding ist morsch!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
„Einmal rauf, einmal runter – das wird sie schon noch aushalten. Wir tun sogar noch in gutes Werk, wenn wir das alte Ding aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Jetzt hilf mir schon!“  
  
Seufzend fügte ich mich und wir trugen die Leiter nach draußen. Mitten hinter dem Gebäude lehnten wir sie an die Umfriedung.  
„Okay. Man muss schon sehr nahe rankommen, um einen Blick auf die Leiter zu bekommen. Ihr Fuß ist durch diesen Bungalow fixiert, was ihr ein bisschen zusätzliche Stabilität gibt. Wenn du dich flach auf die Mauer legst, wirst du von unten fast nicht zu sehen sein.“  
„Du redest immer bloß von mir? Was machst du inzwischen?“  
„Ich versuch's auf andere Weise...“  
„Was ist, wenn mir jemand die Leiter klaut?“  
  
Sherlock verschwand kurz hinter einem Gebüsch und kam mit einem Seil wieder hervor. „Das sollte gehen. Du nimmst es mit rauf und bindest es an dieser Säule da fest.“  
  
Ich folgte seinem Blick mit den Augen.  
  
„Sherlock, 'diese Säule da' ist ein Monument zu Ehren der Gefallenen der beiden Weltkriege, hast du eine Ahnung, was das für eine Schlagzeile abgeben würde, wenn ein Exsoldat auf so einem Denkmal herumturnt?!“  
„Aaaach! Ich dachte ja nur, das wäre einfacher, als den Baum zu nehmen. Oder du rufst mich einfach an.  
Es sei denn, du ziehst es vor, zu warten, bis alle weg sind und dann auf der Mauer entlang zu laufen, bis du an die Pforte kommst und an den Querstreben runterklettren kannst...  
Okay. Gib mir deine Geldbörse“, sagte er dann.   
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Wenn man dich erwischen sollte, verweigerst du einfach alle Angaben zu deiner Person. Mach dein Handy aus, ehe sie dich festsetzen. Tu am Besten so, als littest du unter Amnesie und überlass den Rest mir...“  
„Das wird ja immer irrer!“  
„Dann solltest du jetzt akzeptieren, sonst wird es vielleicht noch verrückter!“ argumentierte Sherlock schmunzelnd.  
„Okay...“, kapitulierte ich, gab Sherlock mein Portemonnaie, aus dem er ein paar Scheine nahm und sie mir zurück gab; ich steckte sie ein, nahm das zusammengerollte Seil, schlüpfte mit dem Kopf und dem linken Arm hindurch und ging zur Leiter. Ich griff nach den Holmen und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß auf die unterste Sprosse.  
Ein Teil von mir wünschte sich, sie werde bersten und Sherlock dazu bringen, diesen Plan fallen zu lassen, aber sie knarrte nur...  
„Je schneller desto besser. Ich warte hier noch bis du oben bist“, sagte Sherlock.  
  
Also legte ich einen Zahn zu. Die Leiter ächzte jedes Mal, wenn fast mein gesamtes Gewicht auf nur einem Fuß ruhte, doch sie war wohl doch noch stabiler als sie aussah. Dass sie sich bei jedem Schritt ein wenig durchbog – je weiter ich zur Mitte kam, umso mehr – fühlte sich nicht gut an...  
Doch dann war ich schon über die ersten zwei Drittel raus und wurde zuversichtlich, dass –    
  
Kracks!!!  
  
Plötzlich krachte die Sprosse und meine Füße verloren jeden Halt! Ich schaffte es, nicht aufzuschreien und klammerte mich mit den Händen fest. Dabei prallte mein Körper der Länge nach gegen die Leiter, die sich knarrend für einen Moment krümmte, ehe sie zurückfederte.  
„John! Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock nun doch beunruhigt.   
„Alles bestens!“ knurrte ich und schaffte es, meine Füße wieder auf der Sprosse darunter zu positionieren.   
„Okay, Schluss damit, komm wieder runter!“ verlangte Sherlock kleinlaut.  
„Red' kein Mist! Jetzt bin ich ja fast oben!“ schnauzte ich und setzte meinen Weg ein wenig langsamer fort. Es war wirklich nicht mehr weit, jetzt.  
Die nächsten Sprossen trugen mich – zumindest für diesmal.  
„Gut. Bis später...“, verabschiedete sich Sherlock erleichtert. „Pass auf dich auf.“  
Ich nickte nur, weil ich nicht riskieren wollte, von der anderen Seite aus gehört zu werden.  
  
Damit ließ mich Sherlock auf meinem Ausguck alleine. Ich lag jetzt bäuchlings auf der Mauer; sie war dazu gerade mal breit genug und alles andere als bequem. Nun drehte ich mich vorsichtig halb auf die Seite, so dass ich auf die Baustelle hinunter sehen konnte.  
  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft und klammerte mich an den rauen Steinen fest.  
  
In der Grube waren sieben Leichen abgelegt worden. Eindeutig abgelegt, nicht verscharrt, nicht ausgegraben, denn sie lagen auf schwarzen Plastikplanen und auf ihnen befand sich weder Erde noch irgendwelcher Schutt. Sie lagen in Reih und Glied auf dem Rücken nebeneinander, die Füße nach Osten, Hände auf der Brust gekreuzt, die Augen und Münder geschlossen. Zwei Frauen und fünf Männer, vollständig bekleidet mit je einer der Schlingen um den Hals. An ihre Kleidung war jeweils ein Stück Papier befestigt. Vielleicht ein zweifach gefaltetes Blatt oder ein Briefumschlag? Vielleicht festgetackert, das war von hier aus nicht so gut zu sehen... Eines dieser Papiere fehlte, aber da sich drei Leute in Einmal-Overalls mit über die Köpfe gestülpten Kapuzen und Mundschutz mit dieser Leiche befassten, war es wohl einfach schon sichergestellt worden. Anscheinend waren das die Urteile, von denen Lestrade berichtet hatte. Es waren so einige Forensiker zu Gange. Immer wieder versperrten sie mir den Blick auf die eine oder andere Leiche...  
In Richtung Straße beschäftigte sich die Spurensicherung mit Reifen- und Schuhabdrücken, die mit einer hellen Masse ausgegossen wurden. Doch ich sah die Leute mehrmals Kopf schütteln oder Schultern zucken. Ich selbst konnte diesen Bereich nur schlecht einsehen, also wandte ich mich wieder den Leichen zu.  
  
Dann fiel mir plötzlich auf, wie sich eine der Gestalten in den Forensikoveralls bewegte. Sie war groß, unförmig um die Taille herum, schnüffelte an einer Leiche herum – nahm dabei den Mundschutz aber nur beiseite, so dass niemand ihre untere Gesichtshälfte sehen konnte, sprang auf...bediente ihr Handy – fuchtelte in der Luft herum... Kein Zweifel! Das musste Sherlock sein! Er hatte wohl den Mantel irgendwie mit in den Overall gestopft!  
  
„Oh, verdammt, pass bloß auf...!“ murmelte ich – trotz meiner Sorge beeindruckt und amüsiert. Wenn Lestrade auch nur flüchtig hinsähe, würden auch ihm diese Bewegungen auffallen – würde er es schaffen, seine Überraschung zu überspielen? Einfach so zu tun, als habe er nichts bemerkt?  
  
Aber ich konnte daran nun nichts ändern, also sah ich zu, dass ich meinen Part erledigte: Ich knipste, versuchte dabei alle Bereiche aller Leichen wenigstens einmal draufzubekommen, kontrollierte die Qualität der Aufnahmen, sah mir an, was Vergrößerungen hergeben mochten.  
  
So weit ich sehen konnte, war die mir zunächst liegende Leiche, die am stärksten verweste. Fünf Tage, schätzungsweise oder auch länger. Doch sie war kühl gelagert worden, wahrscheinlich in diese Plane gepackt, vielleicht in einer gut schließenden Kiste, denn bis vor wenigen Stunden hatten keinerlei Insekten sie erreicht, um ihre Eier abzulegen. Die Hämatome rund um ihren Hals sahen danach aus, als habe der Henker wirklich versucht, so ein altes Hanfseil auch als Instrument für die Hinrichtung zu benutzen und habe dann einsehen müssen, dass die maroden Dinger wirklich nur noch als Requisiten dienen konnten. Jemanden bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu würgen, kann bis zu drei Minuten dauern, gegebenenfalls sogar länger, wenn sich das Opfer wehrt...  
Ich versuchte, auf der jetzt stark vergrößerten Aufnahme, zu den Händen zu gelangen...vielleicht gab es ja Spuren unter den Fingernägeln...?  
Schließlich gab ich die Sucherei auf, zoomte mich raus zur Komplettansicht und vergrößerte von da aus die Hände.  
  
Oh, du Scheiße!  
  
Sämtliche Fingernägel fehlten und die Haut sah obendrein verätzt aus! Wenigstens hatte das Opfer zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gelebt. Aber DNA-Spuren würden wir da wohl keine mehr finden.  
Anscheinend hatten sie die Opfer nach der Reihenfolge der Hinrichtung platziert. Die letzte Leiche, eine mollige Frau mittleren Alters, die absolut harmlos aussah, war bestimmt erst vergangene Nacht getötet worden.  
In den Gesichtern und an den Händen sah ich keinerlei Totenflecke. Hatten sie sie also gleich nach der jeweiligen Tat vielleicht schon in diese Position gebracht? Was sagte das wohl über ihren Unterschlupf aus?  
  
Ja, Massengräber in Afghanistan hatten weitaus schlimmer ausgesehen – trotzdem schockierte es mich, dass so etwas nun in meiner Heimat passierte. Natürlich sollten diese Opfer hier nicht wirklich ihre letzte Ruhestätte finden. Nein: Sie wurden so der Öffentlichkeit und vor allem unserem Rechtssystem präsentiert.  
  
Was, zur Hölle, wird er wohl mit dem nächsten Schwung machen, fragte ich mich. Es gab sicher nicht allzu viele Friedhöfe im Großraum London, die gerade erweitert wurden! Im Allgemeinen tendierte man dazu, die Liegezeiten zu verkürzen. Und der Trend ging sowieso mehr und mehr zur Urne.   
Andererseits: Jetzt, wo die Botschaft klar war, würde der nächste Fundort nicht wieder in Friedhofsnähe sein müssen, oder? Bisher hatten der Henker und Aldridge ihre Opfer wohl gleich nach dem Ausbluten mithilfe des Krankenwagens weggeschafft. Aber diesmal hatten sie ein Versteck, das ihnen sicher genug schien, die Leichen ein paar Tage zu lagern! Oder wurden sie übermütig...?  
Und war es denkbar, dass alle diese sieben in den letzten fünf Tagen unserer Justiz durch die Lappen gegangen waren? Oder waren das nun länger zurückliegende Fälle? Was sagte das über ihre Informationsquelle?  
  
Hoffentlich bringen diese neuen Opfer wenigstens die Ermittlungen weiter, dachte ich: Mich verwirren sie eher noch mehr!  
  
Selbst wenn all diese Toten wirklich Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatten, war die ganze Sache ziemlich gruselig...!  
  
Zwischendrin sah ich mich immer wieder danach um, was um die Leichen herum so passierte. Lestrade fand Dimmock und redete mit ihm, Jones kam dazu. Lestrade arbeitete sich weiter vor, wurde von einem Uniformierten aufgehalten, der einen anderen Zivilisten dazu holte. Letzterer hörte kurz – und wie mir schien, ziemlich widerwillig – zu und antwortete dann unterstrichen von zackigen Gesten offensichtlich abschlägig...  
Lestrade nickte ergeben und sagte noch etwas, worauf der andere nur den Kopf schüttelte, dann ging er zurück zu Jones und Dimmock, Bradstreet kam dazu und noch drei weitere...  
Auch Winthrop war da, aber wohl nicht in leitender Position. Im Gegenteil, er stand da ziemlich verloren herum. Fast konnte er einem Leid tun: Er hatte versucht zu tun, was seine Chefetage von ihm wollte und sich und letztlich die Polizei als Ganzes dabei gründlich blamiert. Es war nicht allein seine Schuld, doch an ihm würde es nun wohl hängenbleiben...  
  
Endlich wurde das erste der Opfer wieder in die Plane gewickelt und in einen Leichensack gestopft, um sie abzutransportieren.   
  
Was würde ich hier noch beobachten können? Sollte ich ich lieber verkrümeln, solange noch Zeit war?  
Und was war mit den Schaulustigen?  
Ob die Täter zu der Sorte gehörte, die gerne dabei waren, wenn ihr Werk entdeckt wurde?  
Der Henker vielleicht nicht. Womöglich war er dazu zu clever. Aber was war mit seinem neuen Gehilfen? Vielleicht waren das die ersten Morde, an denen er beteiligt war, und er war ganz wild darauf?   
Also fotografierte ich, so weit das von meiner Position aus ging, auch noch die Umstehenden, jenseits des Absperrbands.  
  
Und wenn es wirklich ein Bulle war? Dieser Ältere mit den Rückenproblemen, unser Schlitzer und Henker...?  
Ich fotografierte auch die Polizisten, alles, was da so herumwuselte – doch vor allem die etwas Älteren. Jemand der sich vielleicht mal das Kreuz hielt, sich streckte, humpelte oder so, fiel mir dabei nicht auf. Sogar die Jungs, die die Leichen abtransportierten, schienen fit zu sein.  
  
Als die fünfte Leiche eingesackt wurde, sah ich, dass sich Sherlock scheinbar anschloss, der Bahre folgte, sich dann aber doch an dem Leichentransporter vorbei verkrümelte, hinter einen PKW abtauchte und meinen Blicken gänzlich entschwand. Sekunden später bekam ich eine SMS.   
     
'Bei Lestrades Wagen. Alles okay? SH'  
  
'Beginne Abstieg!' textete ich zurück.  
  
Ich raffte meinen steif gewordenen Körper zusammen und sortierte meine teils eingeschlafenen Glieder vorsichtig in Richtung Friedhof. Die Leiter war noch da. Anscheinend war diese dreiste Aktion wirklich unbemerkt geblieben!  
Erleichtert und angespannt zugleich kletterte ich von der Mauer auf die Leiter...  
  
'Kna-a-a-a-rz!' protestierte diese leise drohend.  
  
„Ja, du mich auch!“ brummte ich.  
  
Ich stieg konzentriert, aber doch zügig abwärts...3, 2, 1 – nun kam die doppelte Distanz, weil ich die zerbrochene Sprosse erreicht hatte. Ich tastete mit den Zehen nach dem nächsten Halt.  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Leiter, sie rutschte ein Stück nach Links und geriet ein bisschen in Schieflage – hing aber anscheinend doch noch festgekeilt zwischen Mauer und Hauswand – gleichzeitig mit dem Ruck war ein lautes trockenes „Plock!“ und ein helles Splittern zu hören gewesen.  
  
„Hey! Ist ja gut, ich komm' runter!“ rief ich hastig und sah mich um.  
  
Am Fuße der Leiter stand ein Gärtner mit einer Axt und fixierte mich mit finsterem Blick.  
  
„Ich erklär's Ihnen! Lassen Sie mich bitte runtersteigen. Was sagen Sie zu 50 £?“ versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen. Doch er sah nur finster zu mich hoch. Anscheinend auf Krawall gebürstet heute morgen...  
Ich beschloss, meinen Weg fortzusetzen, so lange ich das noch konnte. Vielleicht würde er ja doch warten.  
Als ich gerade vier Sprossen weiter unten war, schätzungsweise immer noch so zwei Yards über dem Boden, krachte und splitterte es unter mir, die Leiter wurde unten nach Links geschlagen und ich stürzte unaufhaltsam nach rechts...

  
Ein karges Stück Wiese raste auf mich zu...   
  
  
  



	148. Humpty Dumpty

  
  
  
Als ich gerade vier Sprossen weiter unten war, schätzungsweise immer noch so zwei Yards über dem Boden, krachte und splitterte es unter mir, die Leiter wurde unten nach links geschlagen und ich stürzte unaufhaltsam nach rechts...  
  
Ein karges Stück Wiese raste auf mich zu...  
  
Meine Finger waren um die Holme gekrallt, als seien sie mit ihnen verschmolzen. Die Leiter hatte sich unter der Wucht des erneuten Axthiebs rechts nach hinten gedreht und ich sauste frontal auf den Boden zu. Meine Füße hatten zwar den Halt verloren, aber ich lag jetzt praktisch auf der Leiter, was fatal war...  
  
  
...Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall*..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
  
LASS LOS! LASS LOS!!! beschwor ich mich selbst verzweifelt – denn wenn ich so aufschlüge, würde ich mir sämtliche acht Finger zerschmettern, die Grundgelenke der Daumen wahrscheinlich dislozieren, anschließend zuerst mit den Knien und dann dem Brustkorb gegen die entsprechenden Sprossen krachen und mir zuletzt vielleicht noch die Nase brechen...  
  
Einen schrecklichen Sekundenbruchteil lang klammerte ich mich noch fest, ehe es mir endlich doch gelang, die Fäuste zu öffnen und mich zur Seite zu rollen, unmittelbar bevor die Leiter auf den Boden aufprallte.  
  
Dennoch bebte eine gewaltige, wenn auch kurze Erschütterung durch meinen gesamten Körper, die Atemluft wurde mir schlagartig aus der Lunge gequetscht – aber immerhin vernahm ich kein verräterischen Krachen meiner Rippen und vor allem blieben meine Hände heil.  
  
Doch noch war keine Zeit, erleichtert aufzuatmen, denn im nächsten Moment sah ich den Kerl mit der Axt über mir stehen, das mörderische Werkzeug drohend über seinen Kopf erhoben, als wolle er mich spalten wie Kaminholz.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder? Was habt ihr grade bloß alle mit Äxten?“ beschwerte ich mich.  
  
„Oh, ich dachte mir: Selbstjustiz ist doch gerade in Mode!“ zischte er gefährlich.  
  
„Ich brauchte bloß ein paar Schnappschüsse für meine Zeitung, okay? Ich kann Sie bezahlen...!“  
  
„Sicher? Ich bin teuer...!“  
  
Geschenkt zu teuer, dachte ich, zwang mich aber zu einem höflichen, ruhigen Ton.  
  
„Ich...werde jetzt ganz langsam aufstehen...In Ordnung?“  
  
„Erst das Geld. Alles, was Sie haben!“ knurrte der Kerl.  
  
„Okay...“, ich nickte, gab vor, so nicht an meine Gesäßtasche zu kommen, obwohl ich die Scheine in der Innentasche meiner Jacke hatte... Er nickte gierig zurück.  
  
Indem ich mich umdrehte, hakte ich wie ein Wrestler meine Füße um seine Beine, riss ihn zu Boden und bemühte mich, der Axt auszuweichen, die meinen Augen gefährlich nahe kam. Dann warf ich mich so schnell ich konnte mit beiden Knien auf den Arm, der die Axt hielt und schlug den Kerl k.o.  
  
Erleichtert ließ ich von ihm ab und rang nach Luft. Mein Herz ratterte noch wie ein Maschinengewehr.  
  
„Okay...“, japste ich und bemühte mich, mich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen. Mit zitternden Händen kramte ich einen großen Kabelbinder aus der Tasche und fesselte dem Gärtner die Handgelenke. Dann rappelte ich mich auf und klopfte mir notdürftig den Dreck von der Kleidung, ehe ich den Rückzug antrat. Immer an der Wand lang, denn mir war noch etwas flau und irgendwie hatte ich leicht Schlagseite...  
  
"Gut...", faselte ich leise vor mich hin. Prellungen, ein paar Zerrungen in den praktisch kalten, plötzlich überanspruchten Muskeln... Nichts Ernstes...  
  
Wieder eine SMS – gerade als das Portal in Sicht kam.  
  
Oh, Shit...!  
  
Ich hatte Sherlock gesimst "Beginne Abstieg" und mich seither nicht gemeldet – allerdings fehlte mir jedes Zeitgefühl seit diesem Angriff.  
  
'John?! SH'  
  
Ich konnte seinen beunruhigten Tonfall förmlich hören, als ich das sah.  
  
Alles ok. War abgelenkt, sry, antwortete ich.  
  
In dem Moment, als ich das Tor erreichte, betrat Sherlock den Friedhof – erblickte mich, eilte auf mich zu und packte mich bei den Armen.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt?“ fragte er besorgt.  
  
Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, okay...! Lass uns gehen...“, wehrte ich ab. Doch zugleich musste ich feststellen, dass meine Stimme heiser und brüchig klang. Sherlock sah sich um, bugsierte mich ein paar Schritte weiter auf eine Bank und setzte sich neben mich, ohne mich loszulassen.  
  
„Komm erst mal wieder zu Atem! Bist du abgestürzt?“  
  
Erst jetzt, wo ich ihn das sagen hörte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich tatsächlich nach Luft rang.  
  
„Abgestürzt worden...trifft's eher“, verbesserte ich grimmig. „Aber nichts gebrochen...hab ihn k.o. geschlagen...  
  
Und du? Was Interessantes herausgefunden?“ versuchte ich ihn abzulenken und gleichzeitig meinen Atemrhythmus in den Griff zu kriegen.  
  
„Interessant schon – aber ob es uns wirklich weiter hilft...?“  
  
Er sah mir prüfend, aber auch wieder etwas beruhigter in die Augen.  
  
Dann ließ er mich los und klopfte etwas Dreck rechts von meinem Rücken – womöglich, um zu testen, ob ich Schmerzen hätte.  
  
„Hast dich abrollen können...gut...“, stellte er fest. „Aber du solltest dich doch durchchecken lassen – “  
  
Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und packte seine Schulter. Als er mich ansah, wurde mir klar, dass das anscheinend grober gewirkt hatte, als ich es meinte, denn sein Blick wirkte...gekränkt.  
  
„Hey!“ raunte ich lächelnd. „Sherlock! Ich bin wirklich okay. Lass uns gehen. Nicht, dass Lestrade noch was merkt...“  
  
Er nickte: "Dann solltest du dich aber vor allem von dem Seil trennen...", bemerkte er trocken.  
  
"Oh..." Kichernd schlüpfte ich aus der ungenutzten Kletterhilfe und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's dir geht, aber ich hab' 'n Haufen neuer Fragen...“, seufzte ich.  
  
„Ja. Geht mir auch so...“, brummte Sherlock. „Lestrade und die anderen mussten Aussagen machen...sieht aber nicht danach aus, als würde man sie hinzuziehen. Er hat durchblicken lassen, dass er einen externen Berater konsultiert hat, der ihn frühzeitig auf die Bedeutung des Einbruchs in die Seilerei hingewiesen habe. Wenn sie nur ein wenig Grips haben, sollte sie das beeindrucken, aber da sehe ich schwarz!“  
  
„Was für ein Mist!“ schimpfte ich. „Sie sind also jetzt durchnummeriert und mit Urteilen versehen?“  
  
„Auch die Ausweispapiere sind da. Nr 12 bis 18.“  
  
„Scheiße!“ entfuhr es mir. „Dann fehlen uns fünf oder sechs Leichen.“  
  
„Je nachdem, ob er Aldridge mitrechnet oder nicht. Ich würde sagen: Eher nicht...“  
  
Lestrades BMW kam in Sicht, wir hielten drauf zu, der DI schien noch nicht zurück zu sein.  
  
„Du solltest deine Locken nochmal durchwuscheln“, stellte ich fest. „Sehen doch etwas plattgedrückt aus..“  
  
„Puh, ja, und man schwitzt so in diesen blöden Anzügen...“, stöhnte Sherlock genervt.  
  
Das stimmte zwar, aber mein Missgeschick eben hatte wohl auch zu einem weiteren Schweißausbruch bei ihm geführt. Ich für meinen Teil spürte jetzt, dass mein Oberhemd unter der Jacke total durchgeweicht war.  
  
„Na, wenn du auch deinen Mantel als Fatsuit nutzt...!“ zog ich ihn auf.  
  
"Offenkundig hattest du aber dennoch kein Problem, mich zu erkennen. Was hat mich verraten?"  
  
Ich musste lachen. "Okay, ich hätte dich wohl filmen sollen. Deine Bewegungen, das Schnüffeln an der Leiche, wie du aufspringst, herumfuchtelst – "  
  
"Herum...? Ich fuchtle doch nicht...! Tue ich das wirklich?" fragte er verblüfft. "Was...stimmt denn nicht mit meinen Bewegungen?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass damit was nicht stimmt – es ist nur...du..." Ich hielt einen Moment inne, um nach Worten zu suchen. "Deine Bewegungen können fließend sein, elegant sogar, aber dann auch wieder sehr abrupt, sprunghaft. Manchmal...fegst du herum, als...hm...ich weiß nicht...als wäre da viel mehr Platz, als wärst du alleine auf einer Bühne, die du mit deiner Präsenz komplett ausfüllst..."  
  
Ruckartig – wie um meine Ansicht zu bestätigen – bremste er und sah mich mit dieser kritischen Grübelfalte über der Nasenwurzel an, während er fragend den Kopf halb von mir wegdrehte, aber seine Augen auf mich gerichtet hielt, als wolle er mich warnen: 'Wie bitte?! Pass auf, was du sagst!'  
  
"Du hast dir aber eben nicht den Schädel angeschlagen?" hakte er nach – was aber eine rhetorisch-ironische Frage war, da er doch aufgrund des Drecks rechts hinten an meinem Brustkorb erkannt hatte, dass ich mich abgerollt haben musste.  
  
"Ich versichere dir, mein Kopf ist überhaupt nicht mit dem Boden in Berührung gekommen!" schmunzelte ich.  
  
"Es scheint, wenn ich beobachte, vergesse ich meine Tarnung...", murmelte er.  
  
"Offenkundig", stimmte ich eine Oktave tiefer als gewöhnlich zu und hatte Mühe, dabei nicht breit zu grinsen. Nach diesem Erlebnis gerade eben war ich wohl doch noch etwas aufgedreht...  
  
„Wie sind deine Fotos geworden, Paparazzo?“ fragte Sherlock nun.  
  
„Naja, je nach Blickwinkel ziemlich gut bis mäßig. Leiche Nr 12 mit den ausgerissenen Nägeln hab ich gut erwischt...“  
  
Ich berichtete noch so dies und das, während wir den Wagen erreichten und darüber hinaus. Es half mir, wieder ein wenig runter zu kommen. Ich widerstand der Verlockung, mich gegen das Auto zu lehnen. Einige Minuten später erschienen Lestrade und Jones, die sich noch kurz distanziert unterhielten und dann trennten.  
  
Lestrade musterte uns und ließ durch ein schwaches Schmunzeln erkennen, dass er zumindest, was Sherlock anbelangte, wusste, was dieser angestellt hatte. Andererseits erkannte ich auch so etwas wie Verwunderung in seinem Blick, was sich wohl auf meine stellenweise verdreckte Kleidung bezog, auf die er sich keinen rechten Reim machen konnte.  
  
„Die wenigsten Menschen sehen nach oben“, raunte Sherlock in mein Ohr.  
  
„Tja, Jungs, tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber da war wirklich nichts zu machen... Wir sind alle bloß noch Zeugen, angefangen von Sergeant Barton bis hin zu DI Winthrop!“ entschuldigte er sich. „Ich nehm' euch noch 'n Stück mit und kapere euch dann ein Taxi...“  
  
„Kapern, Lestrade? Wirklich?“ schmunzelte Sherlock.  
  
  
Grinsend enthielt ich mich jeglichen Kommentars und setzte mich auf die Rückbank.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung gesellte sich Sherlock zu mir und warf mir einen Blick zu, der irgendwie entschuldigend aussah. Sherlock hasste es, in einem Polizeiwagen zu sitzen, selbst wenn es ein Zivilfahrzeug war – aber auch noch hinten?!  
  
  
Er beobachtete mich, während ich den Gurt anlegte und schnallte sich erst danach selbst an. Lestrade fuhr los, zurück ins Zentrum.  
  
Wortlos gab Sherlock mir mein Portemonnaie zurück und kehrte mir sanft noch ein imaginäres Sandkorn von der Schulter. Ich überließ ihm mein Smartphone und er vertiefte sich in die Fotos.  
  
„Wir könnten uns heute Abend zu einer Lagebesprechung treffen, was halten Sie davon, Sherlock? Bradstreet und Dimmock wären dabei, wenn Sie wollen. Wir werden versuchen, bis dahin nochmal die Akten der bisherigen Opfer einzusehen, aber natürlich muss das unter uns bleiben...“, schlug Lestrade vor.  
  
„Na, das ist immerhin ein Anfang!“ bemerkte der Consulting Detective knurrig und rollte die Augen.  
  
„Er meint: Danke!“ verbesserte ich rasch und rempelte meinen Freund ganz leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
  
"Können Sie uns schon irgendwas sagen, Lestrade?" fragte ich dann.  
  
"Ich habe mir gestern alles, was ich über die vorigen Opfer finden konnte – oder sagen wir besser, was mir zugänglich ist, nochmal angesehen. Also Ampthill fällt ja flach, weil er überhaupt nicht verhaftet wurde. Das ist klar. Aber auch bei den restlichen vier: Es scheint keine Gemeinsamkeiten zu geben. Sie hatten zwar zusammen zwei Haftrichter und drei Richter, die Entlassungspapiere wurden bei zweien von Ihnen vom selben Beamten unterzeichnet, zwei hatten denselben Pflichtverteidiger – ich habe mir das natürlich notiert, aber die Einzelheiten jetzt nicht im Kopf – doch selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es zwei Quellen gibt, ließen sich damit nicht alle vier Fälle erklären", informierte uns Lestrade.  
  
"Auch nicht, wenn man Mitchell auch noch weglässt?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
"Auch dann nicht."  
  
"Gibt es Personen,...sagen wir eine Sachbearbeiterin in der Chefetage, die auf wirklich alle Akten zugreifen kann? Jemand, der die Datenbank pflegt?"  
  
"So weit ich weiß, nicht...Wozu auch? Es gibt praktisch jeder seine Berichte und Daten selbst ein. Wenn bei Pflichtfeldern eine Angabe fehlt, oder wenn ein Wert keinen Sinn ergibt – sagen wir mal jemand verwechselt die Felder für Größe und Gewicht und gibt bei 'ungefähres Gewicht in Pfund' die Ziffer '6' ein, dann protestiert das Programm. Und außerdem registriert das Sicherheitssystem, wer wann auf welche Dateien zugegriffen hat, selbst wenn sie nicht verändert wurden."  
  
„Hm..., wer hat denn Einblick in den genauen Zeitpunkt der Entlassung? Nicht das Datum. Die Uhrzeit und natürlich auch den Ort. Denner zum Beispiel muss ziemlich kurz nachdem er wieder auf freiem Fuß war, aufgelesen worden sein. Das ist kaum denkbar, ohne dass der Henker genau wusste, wann er rauskommt und sich gleich an seine Fersen heftet“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.  
  
Lestrade nickte.  
  
„Das ist ein schwieriger Punkt: Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass sich der Ex-Häftling rächen will, zB an Zeugen, sollten potentielle Opfer vorgewarnt werden. Aber wenn er freigesprochen wird, verbietet sich das ja streng genommen, damit würden wir uns ja über ein rechtskräftiges Urteil hinwegsetzen. Umgekehrt könnten genau solche Fälle von Selbstjustiz noch begünstigt werden, wenn vollkommen klar ist, wann jemand zum Tor hinausspazieren wird. Das Gefängnispersonal zögert daher gerne einfach den genauen Zeitpunkt ein bisschen raus. Und so knasterfahrene Insassen wissen da natürlich auch Bescheid. Wenn jemand mit Racheakten rechnet, wird er sich bei der Entlassung vorsehen. Wer immer die Möglichkeit hat, lässt sich von einem Verwandten oder Bekannten abholen.“  
  
„Aber die endgültige Uhrzeit wird schon festgehalten, oder?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Schon alleine, weil die Exhäftlinge ja dann ein Alibi haben, falls ihnen gleich wieder jemand etwas anhängen will! Aber bis man auf diese Daten zugreifen kann, vergehen ein paar Minuten... Überhaupt: Ich kam an Denners Akte, weil es mein Fall gewesen ist, aber auf die anderen hätte ich ohne die Unterstützung von...Kollegen gar nicht zugreifen können!“  
  
"Dann bleibt nur eins", sagte Sherlock schlicht aber dennoch in bedeutungsschweren Ton.  
  
"Was?!" fragte Lestrade verdattert.  
  
"Ein Hacker."  
  
"Ausgeschlossen!" schnappte der DI sofort.  
  
"Lestrade! Alles andere haben wir ausgeschlossen: Hacker bleibt übrig! – es sei denn, wir hätten eine in Frage kommende Personengruppe übersehen."  
  
Übersehen? grübelte ich. Konnte Sherlock denn wirklich etwas übersehen haben? Noch dazu, wo der Fall nun schon so lange lief?!  
  
Doch dann kam mir etwas in den Sinn.  
  
"Was ist mit...Gefängnisseelsorge, medizinischem Personal oder so?"  
  
"Nein. Die erfahren genaue Entlassungstermine nicht, es sei denn der Insasse selbst informiert sie."  
  
Tja, glücklicherweise weiß ich nicht viel über Exknackies...  
  
"Gibt es eine zentrale Anlaufstelle, wenn so ein...Exknackie auf Arbeitssuche geht? Also, mir fiel gerade Peter Gellert ein... Schreiben die schon vom Bau aus Bewerbungen?"  
  
"Wirklich gesessen hat ja nur Mitchell", brummte Sherlock.  
  
"Oh, klar, richtig", murmelte ich.  
  
„Ja, Denner war natürlich in Papas Konzern angestellt, der hätte da sowieso keine Hilfe gebraucht und Wedgewood war vorher schon ohne festen Job“, wusste Lestrade  
  
„Wäre es theoretisch möglich, dass ein Vorbestrafter, der wegen einer neuen Anklage freigesprochen wird, also in dem Fall Wedgewood, sich trotzdem an einen ehemaligen Bewährungshelfer wendet? Also, um zum Beispiel Unterstützung bei der Jobsuche zu bekommen?“ fragte ich. „Oder weil er einen Fürsprecher wegen...eines Existenzgründungskredits sucht?“  
  
„Kein schlechter Ansatz, John. Nur dass Denner so etwas nicht gebraucht hätte.  
  
Nun, vielleicht helfen uns die Fakten weiter, die die neuen Opfer liefern...“, seufzte Sherlock.  
  
"Ein Hacker...", nuschelte Lestrade immer noch ungläubig. „So weit ich weiß, ist da sogar erst neulich was gemacht worden, um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen. Also, wie soll das gehen? Kenne mich damit nicht aus."  
  
Sherlock tat überrascht, dabei hatte er ja selbst längst festgestellt, dass er sich nicht mehr wie gewohnt ins Register hatte einhacken können.  
  
"Was? Aber, Lestrade...! Gerade dann!" widersprach er.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Wer auch immer da neue Sicherheitsbarrieren installiert hat, könnte darin verwickelt sein. Entweder hat jemand absichtlich ein Hintertürchen eingebaut, oder der Hacker, der versuchen sollte, das System zu knacken, hat eine Schwachstelle entdeckt, sie aber nicht gemeldet. Oder er taugt nicht viel."  
  
"Das ist eine ungeheuerliche – " Lestrade unterbrach sich: "Nein, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber Sie haben ja mitbekommen, wie schon der skandalöse Verdacht behandelt wurde, jemand von der Polizei könne der Schlitzer sein. Die würden doch niemals zugeben wollen, dass das Intranet derart – "  
  
"Was käme denn noch in Frage? Etwa jemand mit Insiderwissen, der einfach Tag und Nacht Ausgänge von Gefängnissen und Gerichtsgebäuden videoüberwacht? Auch das ist kaum denkbar, ohne sich in die entsprechenden Überwachungskameras zu hacken."  
  
"Also die drei waren nicht alle in Pentonville", fragte ich dazwischen. Irgendwie hatte ich das die ganze Zeit über vorausgesetzt.  
  
"Nicht zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Entlassung. Nur Denner war dort", sagte Lestrade. "Verdammt, wir suchen wirklich einen Hacker...  
  
Ich denke immer, Hacker müssten jung sein, aber das ist Unsinn, nicht...?"  
  
"Allerdings...", antwortete Sherlock wortkarg.  
  
Zu blöd, dass Morrys immer noch nicht zur Verfügung steht! dachte ich, sagte aber nichts, da Sherlock bestimmt nicht wollte, dass Lestrade von ihm erfuhr.  
  
"Okay, Lestrade", sagte der Consulting Detective. "Jetzt sind Sie lange genug wie die Katze um den heißen Brei gegangen. Was ist mit den neuen Leichen?"  
  
"Das wissen Sie doch besser als ich, CSI Baker Street..."  
  
Ich sah ihn im Innenspiegel grinsen.  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich, peinlich berührt.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es außer mir noch jemandem aufgefallen ist", beruhigte Lestrade ihn.  
  
"Man hat mich da nicht wirklich rangelassen, aber die frischste Leiche stand in Verdacht, ihre lästige Schwiegermutter vergiftet zu haben. Das konnte allerdings nicht mehr nachgewiesen werden, da die Leiche schon kremiert worden war, als ein Schwager den Verdacht äußerte. Erst in dem Zusammenhang wurde geargwöhnt, sie könne schon mehr auf dem Kerbholz haben. Alles viel zu spät. Die anderen kenne ich nicht, aber ich konnte einem über die Schulter sehen, der sich die Namen notiert hat...hab sie rasch fotografiert."  
  
"Sehr gut!" lobte Sherlock – mit einem Anerkennung heischenden Seitenblick auf mich. Ich grinste ihm bestätigend zu. Für Sherlock war es wirklich eine reife Leistung, während der Ermittlungen an solche Höflichkeiten zu denken..  
  
"D-danke...", stammelte der DI überrascht. "Soweit ich's lesen konnte und was die Gesichter anbelangt, kann ich mit den anderen sechs jetzt nichts anfangen. Nicht aus dem Stegreif jedenfalls...“  
  
Lestrade versank in Schweigen.  
  
Wieso rückt Sherlock nicht mit seinen Erkenntnissen heraus, fragte ich mich, gibt es da etwas, das Lestrade nicht wissen soll?  
  
Ich zögerte deshalb nachzufragen.  
  
„Sie wird schon wieder aufhören zu schmollen, Lestrade...“, sagte Sherlock auf einmal unvermittelt. Es klang mehr spöttisch als mitleidig, obwohl ich vermute, dass es mal wieder nett gemeint sein sollte.  
  
Gerade wollte ich mich schon verständnislos an Sherlock wenden, als plötzlich ein Ruck durch den Wagen ging. Greg hatte für einen kurzen Moment vor Schreck das Lenkrad verrissen.  
  
„Unterstehen Sie sich, zu irgendwem auch nur ein Wort zu sagen!“ fauchte er.  
  
Doch dann seufzte er resigniert: „Wie konnten Sie das nur wieder wissen?“  
  
„Sie wohnen seit zwei Tagen in Ihrem Auto. In dieser Tasche neben mir sind nicht nur Sachen zum Wechseln, sondern auch ein Rasierapparat und eine elektrische Zahnbürste – der Adapter hängt noch an Ihrem Zigarettenanzünder. Lassen Sie den wenigstens verschwinden, wenn Donovan nicht dahinter kommen soll. So blöd ist sie nämlich nicht...  
  
Außerdem haben Sie – “  
  
„Okay, Sherlock, das REICHT!“ knurrte der DI. „Sie machen jetzt sofort die Tasche zu! Was ist mit Ihnen? Was wissen SIE über die neuen Opfer?"  
  
"Nummer drei hat seinen Bruder ermordet, wie ich Gregson damals gesagt habe. Doch es blieb bei Unfall, weil er nicht auf mich hören wollte", knurrte Sherlock.  
  
"Sieht ihm nicht unähnlich...", murmelte Lestrade.  
  
"Die erste, die mit den deutlichen Strangmarken, war eine Puffmutter. Ihr Haus steht in Verdacht, bevorzugt heiratswillige, junge Damen aus dem Osten mit gefakten Brieffreundschaften zu ködern, einzuschleusen und sie dann als Zwangsprostituierte auszubeuten. Ein Undercoverermittler kam in ihrem Haus zu Tode. Aber alles wurde vertuscht... Ich bin sicher, ein...Politiker hängt da mit drin...", schloss Sherlock achselzuckend.  
  
"WAS? Das ist ja eine Riesensauerei!" rief Lestrade entsetzt. "Sherlock! Was wissen Sie noch?!"  
  
"Nichts. Interessiert mich nicht. Nicht mein Gebiet. Hab ich wieder gelöscht", brummte Sherlock.  
  
"Dann sollte Derren Brown Sie mal dringend hypnotisieren!" keifte Lestrade aufgebracht.  
  
"Derren – wer...?"  
  
Ich grinste in mich hinein – musste dann aber auch an Zimmer 17 denken und an die Angst, die ich in dieser Nacht um Sherlock ausgestanden hatte... Leider völlig zu recht.  
  
"Wenn Sie damals Interesse am Fall Bonfield gehabt hätten, würde der Kerl nicht immer noch frei rumlaufen!"  
  
"Es war so offensichtlich!" fauchte Sherlock.  
  
"Ja, das war es, aber die Beweise fehlten und wir konnten ihn nicht zu einem Geständnis kriegen!"  
  
"Der Hauptfehler war, dass einer der Geschworenen ihn kannte! Wie hätte ich das ahnen sollen?!" verteidigte sich Sherlock, doch sein Tonfall verriet mir, dass er sich inzwischen selbst Vorwürfe machte.  
  
Ich sah ihn mahnend an. Gerade jetzt sollte er nicht mit dem DI in Streit geraten.  
  
Sherlock senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Es...es tut mir Leid, Lestrade...“, murmelte er. „Sie haben recht...“  
  
Abgesehen vom Motorengeräusch war es vollkommen still im Wageninnern.  
  
„Schon gut, Sherlock...es ist MEIN Job gewesen...“, nuschelte Lestrade nachsichtig.  
  
„...schon... Aber Sie sind mit einem Fall zu mir gekommen...und er war mir zu langweilig. Dabei...dabei hatte ich gar nichts zu tun...“  
  
Lestrade wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
  
„Kann ich Sie hier rauslassen?“ fragte er schließlich. „Ich melde mich dann nochmal wegen heute Abend...“  
  
Gleich darauf standen wir am Haverstock Hill, also quasi auf halbem Weg zwischen Pentonville und Regent's Park.  
  
Sherlock sah sich einen Augenblick unschlüssig um, dann begann er loszutigern. Ich schloss mich an, ohne zu wissen, was er jetzt vor hatte.  
  
Nach gut fünf Minuten standen wir vor einem altmodischen, aber sehr adretten Laden namens The Princess of Wales**.  
  
"Was...machen wir hier?" fragte ich ratlos.  
  
"Deinen nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt erledigen", sagte Sherlock. "Lunch!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> “Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
> Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,  
> All the King's horses and all the King's men,  
> Couldn't put Humpty together again.”
> 
> ** http://www.lovetheprincess.com/


	149. Seltsame Tischgespräche

 

  
  
"Was?!" rutschte er mir heraus. Es klang matt und leise, denn ich war völlig verdattert, gerürt und irgendwie beschämt, dass er so fürsorglich war, daran zu denken. Eigentlich hatte ich überhaupt keinen Appetit, aber das durfte ich keinesfalls zugeben, sonst würde er mich womöglich doch noch in ein Krankenhaus schaffen.  
  
"Aber selbst wenn meine Jacke nicht zerrissen und verdreckt wäre, wäre ich für diesen Schuppen kaum angemessen angezogen...", protestierte ich schwach.  
  
"Der Riss ist hinten - du musst dich eben schnell genug hinsetzen. Außerdem kenne ich den Chef. Er ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Und jetzt rein mit dir", befahl er, indem er die Tür aufhielt.  
  
  
Ich konnte ihn nur noch dankbar anlächeln, ehe er mich hineinschob.  
  
  
Ein Kellner musterte mich mit einem tadelnden Blick, der ihm aber im nächsten Moment aus dem Gesicht fiel, als Sherlock schräg hinter mir grüßend die Hand hob.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Holmes! ...dort drüben vielleicht? Ich bringe sofort die Karte..."  
  
  
"Siehst du...", schnurrte der Detektiv zufrieden in mein Ohr.  
  
  
Ich setzte mich rasch mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
  
  
"Hast du den Chef eine Mordanklage erspart?" fragte ich schmunzelnd.  
  
"Das nicht direkt. Ich konnte beweisen, dass nicht etwa der Koch aus Schlamperei seine Gäste vergiftete, sondern dass es die Sabotage der Konkurrenz war. Die Küchenhilfe hat mit Sennesblättern hantiert."  
  
"Ach, deshalb bist du dem guten Captain Barrett so schnell auf die Schliche gekommen!" lachte ich.  
  
"Tja. Nichts Neues unter der Sonne. Das Rad dreht sich...", seufzte Sherlock, übertrieben bekümmert über so viel Stumpfsinn.  
  
  
Der Kellner brachte die Speisekarte, Sherlock orderte seinen Kaffee und ich schwankte einen Moment, ob ich den Cäsarsalat mit Hähnchenstreifen nehmen sollte, entschied mich dann aber doch rasch für das halbe Hähnchen mit Chips und Krautsalat.  
  
Das Lächeln, das über Sherlocks Gesicht huschte, verriet mir, dass ich richtig lag, kein kleines Gericht zu wählen.  
  
  
"Also, John. Was ist dir zugestoßen?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Ach, halb so wild", wehrte ich ab.  
  
"So wie du dich vorhin ausgedrückt hast, war Fremdverschulden im Spiel -  
also, was war los?"  
  
  
"Tja, ich hab also begonnen, wieder runter zu klettern, als plötzlich ein Schlag die Leiter trifft. Zunächst ist sie bloß etwas verrutscht, war doch ziemlich festgekeilt. Und wie ich mich umdrehe, steht da ein Gärtner mit einer Axt. Ich hab versucht, ihn zu besänftigen, hab gesagt, ich sei Reporter und ich würde ihm Geld geben. Aber er hat mich nur böse angeguckt. Also hab ich meinen Abstieg fortgesetzt und gehofft, dass er es zulassen wird. Aber er hat lieber die Leiter gefällt wie einen morschen Baum. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Gartenarbeit aggressiv macht!" witzelte ich. "Soll doch eher beruhigend sein!"  
  
Trotzdem sah mich Sherlock entsetzt an.  
  
"Und dann?" fragte er.  
  
Ich zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern und sagte: "Er verlangte mein ganzes Geld. Ich tat so, als müsse ich an meine Gesäßtasche ran und würde ich mich deshalb rumdrehen - dabei hab ich meine Füße um seine Beine gehakt und ihn umgeschmissen. Er war total überrumpelt, so dass der Rest ein Kinderspiel war", versicherte ich.  
  
"Aber was war mit der Axt!?"  
  
"Naja, der bin ich natürlich ausgewichen, als er zu Boden ging."  
  
  
Er brauchte wirklich nicht zu wissen, wie knapp mich dieses Scheißding verfehlt hatte...  
  
  
Sherlock schluckte: "Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte Unannehmlichkeiten in Betracht gezogen, aber doch keine Lebensgefahr!"  
  
"Ist ja nichts weiter passiert. War jedenfalls besser als eine Verhaftung."  
  
"Du hast schon komische Maßstäbe!" brummte Sherlock.  
  
  
Ein Mann brachte den Kaffee und eine Cola.  
  
  
"Sherlock Holmes! Schön, dass Sie mir mal wieder die Ehre erweisen!" strahlte er, dann sah er mich an und erläuterte: "Er hat meine Reputation gerettet und damit dieses Restaurant samt allen Arbeitsplätzen! - Möchten Sie wirklich nicht speisen?  Es geht selbstverständlich auf's Haus!"  
  
"Nein. Ich habe einen Fall und benötige alle verfügbaren roten Blutkörperchen in meinem Gehirn", erklärte Sherlock, dann besann er sich und setzte hinzu: "Trotzdem danke, Maitre."  
  
"Nun dann gerne ein Andermal. Meine Dankbarkeit hat kein Verfallsdatum. -  
Wünsche, wohl zu speisen", setzte er an mich gewandt hinzu, ehe er verschwand.  
  
"Cheers", sagte ich zu Sherlock und nahm einen ordentlichen Zug Cola, denn inzwischen hatte ich gemerkt, dass ich wirklich Durst hatte.  
  
"Du wolltest vor Lestrade nicht so recht damit rausrücken, was du beobachtet hast, hatte ich den Eindruck."  
  
"Ich muss noch über so einiges nachdenken...", murmelte Sherlock.  
  
"Ich hatte irgendwie angenommen, er werde die Nummern seinen Opfer auf die Stirn ritzen. So als Kainsmal, weißt du?" gestand ich.  
  
Sherlock nickte und hob die Brauen. "Interessanter Aspekt. Unser Henker hat sich aber für die linke obere Brust entschieden. Etwas über der Herzgegend."  
  
"Ah, ein...Zeichen für mangelnde Nächstenliebe, meinst du? Könnte gut sein..."  
  
"Römische Ziffern, übrigens."  
  
"Hm, ja. Ritzt sich leichter, es sei denn, man kommt an die 100 oder 500."  
  
"Das werde ich sicher nicht zulassen!" knurrte Sherlock.  
  
"Sarkasmus, Sherlock", sagte ich entschuldigend.  
  
"Schnitte ins Fleisch sind sowieso sarkastisch", befand er, denn Sarx ist das griechische Wort für Fleisch.  
  
"Wo wir gerade davon reden...", sagte ich, denn mein halber Vogel war gerade im Anflug.  
  
Wie ich nun das halbe Brathähnchen vor mir hatte, spürte ich erst, wie hungrig ich war. Trotzdem. Eine Riesenportion. Als ich aufsah, stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock den Berg Chips fixierte...Ich drehte den Teller so, dass sie genau in seine Richtung zeigten – wie eine Kompassnadel nach Norden.  
  
"Na, komm, Sherlock. Ein paar Chips. Die schaff ich unmöglich alle und ich will sie dir nicht erst anbieten, wenn sie bereits kalt sind...", bot ich an und begann, die höchst appetitliche halbe Leiche vor mir zu sezieren.  
  
Sherlock versank in Schweigen. Ich tat, als bemerke ich es nicht, doch in Wahrheit beeindruckte und rührte es mich wirklich, denn es war nicht seine übliche unsoziale Verschlossenheit, die er sonst an denTag legte, wenn er in Gedanken war, nein, er tat es, damit ich ungestört meine Mahlzeit zu mir nehmen sollte. So wenig ich Sherlocks Einfall mit dieser alten Leiter gemocht hatte, nun tat es mir Leid, dass ihn mein Missgeschick derart erschreckt hatte.  
  
Ich amputierte den Schenkel und löste das Fleisch von den Knochen, ehe ich mich daran machte, den ersten Bissen zu verspeisen. Als ich das vorletzte Stück von der Keule aufspießte, stieß von gegenüber eine zweite Gabel in mein Blickfeld vor und bohrte ihre Zinken in den letzten Happen.  
  
"Wieso sagst du denn nichts, du Kindskopf!?" kicherte ich. Ich erwog eine Bemerkung wie: 'Lass uns keine halben Sachen machen, der Rest von dem Vogel ist sicher noch in der Küche', aber ich würde ihn ja doch nicht dazu bewegen können, etwas zu  bestellen und er sollte es auch keinesfalls so auffassen, als missgönne ich ihm seine Beute.  
  
"Qualitätskontrolle", brummte Sherlock.  
  
"Ah, klar. Und wie lautet dein Urteil? Schmeckt nach mehr?"  
  
Er mopste sich einen von den Chips und ich begann, ein paar Stückchen von der Hähnchenbrust zu säbeln und sie auf die mir abgewandte Seite des halben Vogels zu platzieren, wo Sherlock sie gut würde erreichen können.  
  
"Diese Zutat war es also, die dem Gericht noch zur Perfektion gefehlt hat", stellte ich schmunzelnd fest.  
  
"Wie könnte es den Geschmack verändern, wenn ich dich beklaue? Das ist unlogisch", brummte er, geriet aber dabei fast ins Grinsen.  
  
"Genuss ist nicht logisch. Ein Salat wäre gesünder gewesen. Ich bin Arzt, also weiß ich das. Und ethisch betrachtet, spricht so einiges gegen Fleisch. Auch das weiß ich. Aber ich habe trotzdem was mit Chips und Fleisch bestellt."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Krautsalat?"  
  
"Der stand nun mal auf der Karte."  
  
"Du hättest ihn gegen eine andere Beilage tauschen können, was lässt du dir denn von der Karte diktieren, was du kombinieren sollst?"  
  
"Nun fühl dich deshalb bloß nicht verpflichtet, dich an diesen Salat zu halten", sagte ich, als er sich nun dort bediente. "Sagen wir, ich war zu bequem, mir was anderes auszudenken. Bei uns Zuhause galt der Grundsatz: Es wird gegessen, was auf den Tisch kommt."  
  
"Küchendiktatur. Dagegen sollte es ein Gesetz geben", fand Sherlock und holte sich ein Stückchen Brust.  
  
  
Deine Mum war sicher froh, wenn du überhaupt was gegessen hast, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts. Ein einziges Mal hatte er sich genötigt gesehen, von ihr zu sprechen und es war ihm höchst unangenehm gewesen. Nach allem, was wir schon erlebt hatten, und wie Mycroft sich verhielt, erhärtete sich meine Vermutung, dass Sherlocks Eltern schon länger tot sein mussten, mehr und mehr.    
  
  
"Schlage es Mycroft doch mal vor", konterte ich. "Und an was für ein Strafmaß hattest du dabei gedacht?"  
  
"Lass mal überlegen: Es erfüllt ganz klar den Tatbestand der Nötigung. Sogar der Folter, wenn jemand zum Aufessen gezwungen wird. Die Wahl des persönlichen Speiseplans sollte analog zur Religionsfreiheit behandelt werden."  
  
"Also ab vierzehn?"  
  
"Hm, was die Wahl angeht, klingt das vernünftig...", stimmte Sherlock zu und stibitze wieder einen Chip. "Aber nicht in Bezug auf das Aufessen. Ich bin überzeugt, es gäbe weniger Übergewichtige, wenn Kinder nicht zum Aufessen erzogen würden..."  
  
"Das ist sicher richtig...", sagte ich. "Ein Klassenkamerad von mir ist so ein Fall. Oder zumindest könnte es sein. Der idiotische Kinderarzt hat seiner Mutter geraten, ihn rauszufüttern. Aber nicht, weil er mager gewesen wäre – nein, er war einfach ein bisschen klein bei der Geburt. Dabei hat er seine Mutter ja gesehen! Die ist keine fünf Fuß groß und der Vater hat etwa meine Größe. Ist es da etwa verwunderlich, wenn der Säugling nur ein Fuß sechs groß ist, statt eins-acht?"  
  
"Dem gehört die Aprobation entzogen", knurrte Sherlock. "Du redest aber nicht von Mike, oder?"  
  
"Nein, der war mal schlank. Naja, nicht dünn, aber durchaus im Rahmen."  
  
Sherlock wusste das, doch er ahnte nicht, dass Mike mir anvertraut hatte, bei welcher Gelegenheit er Sherlock vorgestellt worden war und wollte wohl auch nicht, dass ich es erfuhr. Er konnte ein solcher Angeber sein, wenn es um seine Cleverness ging, aber diesen Auftrag, einen Fall konnte man es kaum nennen, hatte er sich Lestrade zuliebe angehört und dann aus Mitgefühl übernommen.  
  
  
  
"Verteidige endlich deinen Teller, John!" brummte Sherlock schließlich, als ich ihm einige weitere Chips kampflos überlassen und ein paar Fleischstücke sogar auf bei zwölf Uhr auf den Tellerrand platziert hatte.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht!" lachte ich.  
  
  
So verbrachten wir also unseren verspäteten Lunch. Danach nahmen wir ein Taxi in die Baker Street.  
  
"Nimm ein Bad und schlaf ein paar Stunden. Ich werde dich rechtzeitig wecken, ehe wir zu unserem Treffen mit Lestrade und Co aufbrechen. Ich muss nachdenken", sagte Sherlock, als wir die Wohnung betraten.  
  
"Okay, soll ich dir vorher noch einen Tee machen?"  
  
"Ja, ...bitte", antwortete er.  
  
Ich ging zuerst ins Bad und drehte das heiße Wasser an, dann kümmerte ich mich um den Tee. Inzwischen spürte ich doch recht deutlich die Stelle, wo ich auf den Boden geprallt war. Aber es war zumindest nichts gebrochen.  
  
Sherlock schien schon sehr in Gedanken vertieft, also sagte ich nichts, wartete, dass das Wasser kochte.  
  
  
  
"Dein Tee. Denk dran, den Beutel rauszuziehen", sagte ich dann, stellte den Becher und eine Untertasse vor Sherlock ab und verzog mich ins Bad.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es 17: 44 und indem ich mich zu Sherlocks Wecker umwandte, erinnerte mich gleich ein dumpfer Schmerz an mein jüngstes Abenteuer. Doch zugleich mit der Uhrzeit entdeckte ich dort Schmerztabletten und eine Tube Diclophenac-Gel neben der Wasserflasche.  
  
Lächelnd bediente ich mich bei den Aspirin und dem Wasser, als ich auch schon leise hinter mir die Tür gehen hörte.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sherlock, so leise, als wolle er meine Müdigkeit nicht verscheuchen, sollte ich wieder einschlafen wollen.  
  
"Ganz gut..., danke."  
  
"Soll ich dich einreiben – ? Du kommst da sicher nicht gut ran...", schlug er vor.  
  
Da konnte ich schlecht widersprechen. Wortlos streifte ich das Shirt über den Kopf, während Sherlock über sein Bett bis zu mir rüberkletterte. Ich reichte ihm die Tube und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
Als er die Spitze meines rechten Schulterblatts berührte und mir der leicht scharfe frische Geruch nach dem Gel in die Nase stieg, wusste ich, was ich in Lestrades Wagen gerochen hatte. Wie blöd! Das hätte ich wirklich wiedererkennen sollen! Na, klar, wenn man im Auto schläft ist das ja auch nicht optimal...  
  
Sherlock wusste genau, wo er das Gel auftragen musste. Sehen konnte man wahrscheinlich noch nicht allzu viel, aber er erinnerte sich natürlich an die Position des Flecks auf der Jacke und konnte sich außerdem denken, wo ich aufgekommen sein musste.  
  
Wie sanft und vorsichtig er das machte...!  
  
Ich wollte die Stille nicht zerstören, ehe er fertig wäre. Es war seltsam, aber ich empfand so etwas wie – Andacht.  
  
"Danke, Sherlock, sagte ich schließlich.  
  
Mein Freund erwiderte nichts.  
  
"Und? Hat sich Lestrade schon gemeldet?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
"Nein. Ist wohl noch etwas zu früh.  
  
John..." Er stockte.  
  
"Hm?" machte ich ermutigend.  
  
"...versteh mich nicht falsch...wenn wir uns heute Abend mit den Yardern treffen...möchte ich..., dass du...dass du dich mit Geistesblitzen zurück hältst. Sag es mir später, okay?  
Nein, bitte, guck nicht so...!" stöhnte er.  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte ich trotzdem noch leicht angefressen.  
  
"Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass da ein Bulle mit drinhängt. Oder inzwischen vielleicht sogar zwei...Und es könnte auch sein, dass der Henker nicht selbst der Hacker ist... Was, wenn zum Beispiel ein Kollege aus Bradstreets Umfeld Aldridges Nachfolger ist und der von unseren Ermittlungen erfährt, weil Bradstreet darüber plaudert? Ich möchte einfach so wenig wie irgend möglich preisgeben. Auch...was Morrys angeht, sagst du bitte nichts. Wir werden vielleicht um eine Falle nicht herumkommen, denn diese neue Sonderkommission wird mich sicher nicht hinzuziehen. Und wenn wir das machen, dann müssen wir uns gut überlegen, wen wir einweihen können. Ich würde nur Lestrade trauen. Gut, Dimmock hat gewusst, dass sich der Henker seines Komplizen entledigt hat, aber..."  
  
"Die neue Serie hat vor fünf Tagen begonnen! Da kann er doch unmöglich – "  
  
"Wir kennen seine Masche noch nicht, wie er Kontakt zu seinen Opfern aufnimmt! Was wenn er bis gestern alleine gearbeitet hat? Es hat vielleicht mehr als einen Grund gegeben, wieso er die sieben auf einmal weggebracht hat."  
  
  
Dimmock?! dachte ich nur verdutzt. Dimmock ist...harmlos! Und einfach zu ...unleidenschaftlich für solche Maßnahmen...! Ein langweiliger, ehrgeiziger Bürokrat...!  
  
Wieso bin ich plötzlich so mies auf ihn zu sprechen? fragte ich mich.  
  
Eigentlich kann es nur daran liegen, dass ich nicht an unsere letzte Zusammenarbeit erinnert werden will, überlegte ich. Die Sache mit dem Golem und seiner Freundin hatte Sherlock furchtbar zu schaffen gemacht...  
  
"Ja, ich halte das auch für unwahrscheinlich. Aber es hat schon so einige Killer gegeben, die nach außen hin durchschnittlich, zurückhaltend und sozial angepasst wirkten. Du hast doch auch gesehen, dass bei den bisherigen Opfern eines fast völlig fehlt: Abwehrverletzungen. Seine Opfer sind arglos bis es ihnen an den Kragen geht!"  
  
"Ja..., was gruselig ist..."  
  
"Wie auch immer. Ich will vorläufig so wenig wie möglich preisgeben. Ja, ich weiß, es erscheint dir...unfair, weil sie bereit sind, mich hinzuzuziehen, weil sie Ärger riskieren, wenn sie sich mit diesem Fall befassen und Unbefugte informieren – aber es geht nicht um Fairness! Es geht darum, dass ich vielleicht wenigstens einen kleinen Vorteil gegenüber diesem Killer brauche, um ihn endlich erwischen zu können!"  
  
"Ja, ich verstehe", lenkte ich ein.  
  
"Okay...", seufzte Sherlock. Es klang eher müde als erleichtert.  
  
  
"Ich mach uns mal 'n Tee", entschied ich, raffte mich auf, zog das Shirt wieder über und verließ den Raum.  
  
Sherlock duschte inzwischen, ich räumte ein wenig auf, obwohl ich nicht damit rechnete, dass die Herren Inspektoren uns besuchen würden. Später ging ich rauf, um mich anzuziehen, als mein Handy klingelte.  
  
Bradstreet.  
  
"Oh, làlà. Samantha. Was willst du, Schwester?" murmelte ich ironisch.  
  
"Watson?" meldete ich mich.  
  
"Eh, Hi, John, hier ist Sam...allerdings werden wir heute Abend besser wieder zu Nachnamen wechseln. Also wir treffen uns um halb acht 40 Bernard Street."  
  
"Es heißt aber nicht zufällig Rainbow-Club oder so?" vergewisserte ich mich halb im Scherz.  
  
Bradstreet gackerte regelrecht los.  
  
Erwischt! dachte ich.

  
"Nein, es ist ein kleiner Schnellimbiss, der heute eigentlich vom Gesundheitsamt geschlossen wurde...wegen...Mäusen. Wir werden also eine geschlossene Gesellschaft sein."  
  
"Mäuse...", wiederholte ich irritiert. "Wessen Idee war das denn?"  
  
"Meine. Hab das heute zufällig mitbekommen und dachte, das wäre ein guter Treffpunkt."  
  
"Okay. Dann bis später...", verabschiedete ich mich, denn ich wollte nicht ausgefragt werden, wie viel ich bereits wüsste.  
  
  
Ich lief nach unten und informierte Sherlock über unseren Termin. Wegen der Strategie des Detektivs beschloss ich, mich weitgehend darauf zu konzentrieren, Notizen zu machen. Dann würde ich vielleicht auch weniger in Versuchung kommen, etwas abzusondern, was Sherlock nicht aufs Tapet bringen wollte. Im ersten Moment hatte ich es völlig in den falschen Hals bekommen, aber eigentlich hatte er mir damit bewiesen, dass er mir durchaus sinnvolle Einfälle zutraute und womöglich bessere Ideen als den Yardern. Dass mich das vor ihnen nicht gut aussehen lassen würde, wenn ich mich kaum beteiligte, machte mir nichts aus.  
  
Als wir im Taxi saßen, erklärte Sherlock: "Ich habe mit Lestrade vereinbart, dass wir kein Wort darüber verlieren werden, dass ich mich unter die Forensiker gemischt habe, geschweige denn, dass du irgendetwas anderes getan haben könntest, als einfach mit mir bei seinem Auto zu warten, ob man uns vielleicht als Zeugen vernehmen wolle."  
  
"Okay. Ich werde mich zurückhalten", versprach ich. Einfacher und sicherer wäre es natürlich gewesen, schlicht zuhause zu bleiben, aber da ich sonst immer dagegen war, wenn Sherlock etwas alleine unternahm, hütete ich mich natürlich, das vorzuschlagen. Und schließlich konnte man wirklich nie wissen...!  
  
  
Wir klingelten drei Minuten zu früh im Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe eine Stimme aus der Gegensprechanlage verkündete, dass das Lokal heute leider geschlossen habe.  
  
"Das wissen wir", erwiderte Sherlock. "Wir kommen ja auch wegen einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft."  
  
Daraufhin wurde uns geöffnet.  
  
Am Hintereingang des Schnellrestaurants erwartete uns ein übellauniger Mensch mit einem aufgesetzten, servilen Lächeln und geleitete uns in den Gastraum.  
  
"Immer herein in die gute Stube, Gentlemen. Anbieten kann ich Ihnen leider nur kalte Getränke und außerdem Nüsse und Knabberzeug."  
  
"Zweimal Wasser", sagte Sherlock knapp und sah sich um, während er nur den  
Schal ablegte. Wir setzten uns. Es sah so weit sauber aus. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Edelstahlkörbchen mit kleinen Tüten Erdnüssen, Chips und Salzgebäck. Das Mäusedrama spielte sich wohl nur hinter den Kulissen in Küche und Vorratskammer ab. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass Sherlock sich womöglich gerne mal die ein oder andere Maus als Versuchstier organisiert hätte, aber das würde ich in unserer Wohnung ganz sicher nicht dulden!  
  
"Gläser?"  
  
"Nicht nötig."  
  
Der Mann brachte uns zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser und einen Kapselheber, als es erneut klingelte.  
  
Diesmal war es Lestrade. Er setzte sich mit einem leisen, frustrierten Ächzen zu uns, bestellte ein Bier und schnappte sich eine Tüte Erdnüsse, die er ohne Umschweife aufriss und sich gleich einen Teil des Inhalts in den Hals schüttete...  
  
Dinner, dachte ich und bedauerte ihn im Stillen. Dann kam mir in den Sinn, dass Sherlock ihn ja jetzt in sein Homeless Network aufnehmen könnte und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen und ein Kopf schütteln über meinen schwarzen Humor.  
  
Kurz darauf kam auch Bradstreet und zuletzt traf mit zwei Minuten Verspätung Dimmock ein.  
  
"Sorry", seufzte er. "Ich musste noch unauffällig einen Kollegen loswerden. Mir auch ein Bier, danke."  
  
  
"Gut. Dann mach ich mal den Anfang", begann Lestrade und knüllte die leere Tüte zusammen.. "Ich habe eine Liste der neuen Opfer, weil ich sie abfotografieren konnte", sagte er an Sherlock gewandt. "Meinen beiden Kollegen hier habe ich sie schon aufs Handy geschickt.“ Während er redete, gab er Sherlock eine Fotokopie. "Und dass sich keiner mit dieser Liste erwischen lässt, das hätte üble Folgen! – Über die Frauen habe ich ein paar vage Informationen.“ Er wiederholte, was wir mittags auf der Rückfahrt ausgetauscht hatten. „Drei von den Männern sind nicht in der Verbrecherkartei, scheinbar unbescholtene Bürger wie Ampthill; und auf die Akten der anderen vier Personen konnte ich nur noch sehr eingeschränkt zugreifen. Hat jemand was über die beiden Männer?"  
Er griff erneut in den Korb. Diesmal war seine Wahl auf Cräcker mit Cheddar gefallen.  
Ob er heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen hatte?  
  
Dimmock deutete auf einen der Namen und sagte: "Der ist bei einem Überfall auf ein Juweliergeschäft der Fahrer gewesen. Aber seine Verteidigerin erreichte, dass er freigesprochen wurde. Er selbst war augenscheinlich unbewaffnet und behauptete, er sei mit seinem Hund gekidnapped und dazu gezwungen worden. Sie hatten ihm angeblich angedroht, das Tier zu töten, wenn er nicht mitmacht. Er sagte, er habe nicht gewusst, dass es Tote gegeben habe. Es ließ sich letztlich nicht beweisen, dass an seiner Version etwas faul sein müsse. Aber darüber hinaus hat er bei der Flucht einen Unfall mit Todesfolge verursacht. Da er die Geschworenen aber überzeugen konnte, er habe sich über das Handy anhören müssen, wie sein Hund vor Schmerzen gejault habe und dass er obendrein für sein eigenes Leben gefürchtet habe, hatten anscheinend alle Verständnis für seine Lage."  
  
"Wurde der Hund untersucht?" fragte ich.  
  
"Ja. Er wurde tatsächlich mit Zigaretten versengt. Doch nach dem Prozess meldete sich der Hausbesitzer mit der tollen Information, dass in dem Gebäude, in dem Herrchen wohnte, gar keine Tiere erlaubt sind. Hatte er sich ihn bloß zur Tarnung besorgt und gar keine persönliche Bindung zu dem Tier?" schloss Dimmock seinen kleinen Vortrag.  
  
"Die eigentlichen Raubmörder sitzen ein, vermute ich?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
"Ja. Sie leugnen die Aktion mit dem Hund. Und ein Großteil der Beute fehlt nach wie vor."  
  
"Ist das Umfeld des Juweliers überprüft worden? Diese Geschichte stinkt doch!" regte sich Sherlock auf. "Wer hat denn da bloß ermittelt? Und wieso hat sich die Staatsanwaltschaft nicht dahinter geklemmt, dass – ?"  
  
"Es war Jones...", seufzte Lestrade kauend. "Jetzt, wo ich die dazu passende Story höre, erinnere ich mich. Ich hatte die Namen von den Kerlen vergessen und heute morgen hat man mich nicht bis zu den Leichen vorgelassen. Und der andere?"  
  
"Die müssen das heute morgen ziemlich schnell erledigt haben", brummte Bradstreet. "Ich hab gegen zwanzig nach zehn, als ich mich etwas zurückziehen konnte, nämlich schon mal ins Intranet eingeloggt und nach..." Er tippte auf die Liste: "Chester Talbot gesucht. Ich war mal an Ermittlungen gegen ihn beteiligt, fiel dann aber wegen eines Unfalls aus.  
Ich hab nie erfahren, was genau da schief gelaufen ist. Es wird ein Verfahrensfehler gewesen sein. Oder vielleicht auch einfach, weil wir keineLeichen hatten. Aber auf diese Vorfälle bekam ich da schon keinen Zugriff mehr."  
  
"Und weshalb haben Sie gegen ihn ermittelt?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
"Vor vier Jahren ist in seiner Nachbarschaft ein neunjähriges Mädchen spurlos verschwunden. Es gab eigentlich nur etwas ...Gerede, aber es war auf einem Dorf. Er ist weggezogen, was man ja verstehen kann. Aber vor knapp drei Jahren wiederholte sich das mit einer Achtjährigen. Da wurde Talbot doch genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Ich hab die Kollegen von damals noch nicht erreicht. Wollte zu diesem Fall natürlich auch nicht einfach auf den AB quatschen..."  
  
"Unsere drei unbeschriebenen Blätter hab ich einfach mal gegooglet.", verkündete Dimmock nicht ohne Stolz.  
  
Ich bemerkte, dass sich Sherlock neben mir ein winziges bisschen streckte und versteifte. Anscheinend erhoffte auch er sich irgendwie Hilfe durch das Internet und sah seinen Vorteil schwinden.    
  
„Also, der hier, Singh stand in Begriff seinen Vater zu beerben, der im Großraum London mehrere Teeläden betrieb und kürzlich verstorben ist. Allerdings scheint beim Tod des Seniors kein Verdacht aufgekommen zu sein, dass Fremdverschulden vorliegen könnte.  
Petersson betrauert zurzeit den Tod seiner Frau. Es soll ein Unfall gewesen sein.  
Über Mendez hab ich nichts. Außer, dass er bei Facebook ist, aber da scheint kein Todesfall im Umfeld zu sein.“  
  
„Das ist ja alles hochinteressant“, knurrte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Aber leider vollkommen nutzlos!"

 

 

 


	150. Menschliche Heuhaufen

  
  
  
„Das ist ja alles hochinteressant“, knurrte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Aber leider vollkommen nutzlos!"  
  
Die drei Yarder starrten ihn an: Dimmock beleidigt, Bradstreet verblüfft und Lestrade – einfach nur leicht gequält. Letzteren konnte der Spott des Genies nach all den Jahren nicht mehr so leicht aufs Glatteis führen.  
  
"Oh, bitte!" stöhnte der Consulting Detective herablassend. "Seien Sie doch nicht so eingeSCHNNaPPTTH!" Die letzte Silbe behandelte er geradezu genüsslich lautmalerisch. "Wie soll uns das weiter bringen!? Es ist ziemlich witzlos, sich Gedanken zu machen, was die Opfer verbrochen haben! Was wir brauchen, ist eine Verbindung zu den Tätern!  
Gibt es zum Beispiel Stofffasern, die nicht zur Kleidung der Opfer gehören, aber bei mehreren von ihnen zu finden sind? Mögliche Spuren vom Tatort wie Pollen oder Teppichflusen? Wie werden sie getötet, was für Abwehrverletzungen gibt es? Lestrade sagte heute morgen, die Leichen wären nummeriert: Wie sieht das aus? Ich hatte schon mal einen Fall, wo ich die Nachricht erhielt, das sei Mord Nummer zwei. Damals wurde ein Doppelkreuz verwendet. Das sollte mich zwar nur in die Irre führen, aber es hätte auch ein Hinweis auf einen nordamerikanischen Täter sein können. Wie sieht die '1' aus? Die '4'? Und so weiter. Hat die Schrift eine Schräglage? In welche Richtung? Und was ist mit den Computerausdrucken?“  
„Also..., es sind römische Ziffern. Und ich glaube, er zieht sie mit dem Lineal. Die Klinge könnte durchaus dieselbe sein wie schon beim Schlitzer. Aber das wird sicher noch genauer untersucht. Und er macht oben und unten noch einen waagrechten Strich“, sagte Bradstreet. „So viel konnte ich sehen. Ich glaube, die Urteile werden nichts bringen. Normales 80 gramm-Papier, hochweiß, Druck Arial 16 Punkt, denke ich. Wenn da nicht gerade DNS dran ist – aber das war alles sehr...sauber."  
  
"Mit DEM Lineal, Sergeant?! Ernsthaft?! Es gibt auf der ganzen Insel bloß ein Lineal und das hat sich gerade unser Henker ausgeborgt?!“  
  
„Sherlock!“ knurrte ich leise. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber musste er so darauf rumreiten? Sam sah für einen Moment aus, als würde er gleich rausstürmen. Doch dann nahm er sich zusammen und entgegnete spitz: „Ich wollte damit sagen, dass es völlig akkurate Schnitte sind, ohne jeden Schwung, ohne jede Krümmung und völlig senkrecht zu der imaginären Grundlinie!“  
  
„Schön! Also, Sie können sich ja ausdrücken!“ stellte Sherlock fest und betonte das Hilfsverb so, dass man im Geiste so etwas ergänzen musste wie 'wenn Sie wollen' oder 'dann tun Sie das doch gefälligst auch'.  
  
„Ein Lineal...“ erörterte der Consulting Detective langsam in falscher Geduld. „...und ein Rasiermesser oder eine ähnliche Klinge. Stellen Sie es sich vor, Bradstreet! Schabt er dabei womöglich das Material ab? Was haben wir? Plastik, Holz, Stahl? Ich meine, es muss zu einer gewissen Reibung kommen: Entweder leidet das Lineal oder die Klinge..."  
  
"Muss wohl...aber ob uns das weiter hilft...? antwortete Bradstreet reserviert.  
  
Lestrade hatte inzwischen auch die Cräcker verputzt und knüllte das Tütchen in den Korb zurück.  
  
"Und wie wurden sie ermordet?" fragte Sherlock.  
  
"Die erste Leiche in diesem Schwung ist wohl eindeutig mit so einem Seil erdrosselt worden und hat sich gewehrt. Das Seil gab nach, mag vielleicht stellenweise gerissen sein, der eingespleiste Messingkausch hat sicher sehr an dem mürben Material gescheuert. Es gibt eine Druckstelle, die erkennen lässt, dass er's wohl zuerst so versucht hat“, sagte Lestrade.  
  
„Aber?“ Diesmal klang Sherlock geradezu ermunternd.  
  
„Ungeschickte Methode. Wenn man nur auf einer Seite ziehen kann, muss man das Opfer trotzdem irgendwie in Position halten. Es scheint als habe unser Henker, wie Sie ihn nennen, vor lauter Bemühungen um historische Authentizität nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie es tatsächlich ablaufen wird.“  
  
„Ja, genau. Nicht gerade clever. Realitätsfern.“  
  
„Vielleicht hat er zum ersten Mal jemanden erdrosselt...“, schlug Dimmock vor.   
  
„Aber das hilft uns auch nicht, oder? Ich meine, die Spuren wurden beseitigt. Fingernägel entfernt, Hände und Unterarme verätzt. Und ich glaube, ihm wurde ein anderes Seil umgehängt. Es sah jedenfalls...unbenutzt aus, würde ich sagen. Das Erste müsste deformiert gewesen sein.   
Bei den anderen weiß ich's nicht. Ich war nicht nahe genug dran", entschuldigte sich Lestrade.  
  
"Genickschuss", sagte Dimmock lakonisch.  
  
"Was?" schnappte ich.  
  
"Also von mir habt ihr das nicht. Ich hätte das auch nicht sehen sollen, hab ich aber. Einschussloch ganz unten am Hinterkopf. Dicht abgefeuert, aber sauber. Vielleicht durch ein Kissen oder so durchgeschossen. Die Durchschlagskraft reichte nur für den Hinterhauptsknochen, nicht für einen Wiederaustritt. Die Kugel ist vielleicht im Schädelinnern noch ein paarmal abgeprallt und hat mehrere Bahnen durch das Gehirn gezogen. Die Opfer wurden vielleicht vorher betäubt. Keine Abwehrverletzungen."  
  
"Das heißt, wir haben sechs Projektile?!" rief Sherlock – und seine Überraschung wirkte absolut glaubwürdig. "Aber damit – "  
  
"Die haben die Kugeln, nicht wir!" verbesserte Dimmock übellaunig. "Sicher haben sie sie inzwischen aus den Schädeln gepult. Fragt sich nur, ob diese Waffe schon für Straftaten verwendet wurde und deshalb im System ist..."  
  
"Das ist mir auch klar! Und wo wurden die Leichen hingebracht?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
  
Lestrade seufzte: "Nach Birmingham. So weit ich gehört habe, haben sie eine ganz erlesene Truppe für die neue Soko zusammengestellt. Aus Norwich, Portsmouth, Liverpool und Birmingham, die einander alle so gut wie nicht kennen und sich gegenseitig auf die Finger gucken sollen. Wo die Forensiker alle her sind, weiß ich nicht, ich hab bloß läuten hören, dass auch Fiona Wilcox* mit von der Partie ist. Ich hab mal alle Namen aufgelistet, die ich diskret rauskriegen konnte. Aber verraten Sie mich nicht Sherlock, ich dürfte das überhaupt nicht wissen und noch viel weniger weiter geben!"  
  
Er schob meinem Freund ein weiteres Blatt zu.  
  
"Versteht sich von selbst, Lestrade.  
Und was noch weit aufschlussreicher sein könnte, wären Fälle von Totschlag oder mutmaßlichem Raubmord, aus der Zeit noch vor Ampthills Tod, bei denen jemand zu Tode kam, der oder die unter Mordverdacht stand oder ähnliches oder in dessen Umfeld es einen Selbstmord gab. Ich denke nicht, dass die Nummerierung uns in die Irre führen soll. Nicht, was den Zahlwert angeht. Wenn wir das erste Opfer finden, das Opfer für das der Henker ein persönliches Motiv hatte, dann werden wir ihm auf die Schliche kommen!"  
  
"Okay. Ich denke, da kann ich mal nachsehen. Auf die Akten von Leichen, die noch nicht mit diesem Fall in Verbindung gebracht wurden, werde ich wohl zugreifen können.  
Ähm... Kommt auch absichtliches Über-den-Haufen-Fahren in Frage?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Haben Sie da einen bestimmten Fall im Sinn?"  
  
"Nein. Nur so ein Gedanke."  
  
„Und gibt es etwas Neues in Mitchells Umfeld? Oder über den Secura-Kunden, dessen Frau Aldridges Freundin beschützen sollte?“  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Dann...war's das?" fragte Dimmock ein wenig unhöflich vor Ungeduld."  
  
"Sieht so aus", erwiderte Lestrade und legte einen Fünfpfundschein in das Edelstahlkörbchen.  
  
Daraufhin entschädigten auch wir anderen unseren missmutigen Gastgeber mit ein paar Münzen und brachen schweigend auf.  
  
  
  
Sherlock rief ein Taxi und holte, kaum dass wir im Fond saßen, sein Smartphone hervor.  
  
"Soll dich Lestrade nochmal anrufen?" vermutete ich.  
  
"Er hat gesagt "verraten Sie mich nicht", was sich ja wohl von selbst versteht. Es ist ein Code."  
  
"Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Code habt", bemerkte ich. Irgendwie freute mich das.  
  
"Kam schon länger nicht mehr zum Einsatz...", brummte er. Und dann klingelte es.  
  
"Was gibt es, Lestrade?  
...  
Oh, gut...  
...  
Irgendetwas wird er Ihnen bestimmt erzählen.  
...  
Jederzeit." Er legte auf. "Lestrade kennt einen aus dieser Soko von zwei Fortbildungen. Er will versuchen, ihn ein wenig auszuhorchen. Ich hoffe, er stellt es geschickt an."  
  
"Immerhin war ihm gerade ebenso wenig anzumerken, dass ihr euch heute morgen schon ausgetauscht habt, wie dir. – Armer Kerl, muss wahrscheinlich wieder im Wagen übernachten..."  
  
Bald darauf klingelte Sherlocks Handy erneut.  
  
„Doch noch etwas im Fall Claudia?“ vermutete Sherlock.  
„...  
Ach, was. Gilt das als Unfall?  
…  
Hm. Nun, zumindest besteht dann kein akuter Handlungsbedarf mehr.  
Ehm. Danke, jedenfalls...“  
  
„Was ist? Hat er sie doch noch um die Ecke gebracht?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Nein, sie sind beide...bei etwas gestorben, das nach einem Autounfall auszusehen scheint.   
Wie auch immer: Entweder es war Aldridge, dann hat sich der Fall erledigt, oder ER war's und hat's irgendwie vermurkst. Oder...naja...es könnte auch ein Doppelselbstmord von ihrer Seite aus gewesen sein. Oder eine spontane Aktion: Sie greift ihm ins Lenkrad, sie rasen gegen einen Betonpfeiler – das war's. Für diese Details habe ich zu wenige Fakten.“  
  
„Wieso muss er gefahren sein?“ fragte ich.   
  
„Ein solcher Macho, wie der es gewesen sein muss, lässt doch nicht die Frau fahren!“   
  
„Wieso nicht? Vielleicht hatte er Spaß daran, ihren Fahrstil zu kritisieren, vielleicht hatte er getrunken.“  
  
Er sah mich zweifelnd von der Seite an. „Wenn du noch mit Sarah zusammen wärst...würdest du sie dann ans Steuer – “  
Er brach ab.  
„Okay.  
Vergiss es!“  
       
Genau wie mir, war ihm nun wohl auch in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mich ja auch arglos hinter einer gewissen Norma aufs Moped geschwungen hatte...  
  
  
  
"Willst du eine Kleinigkeit essen?" fragte ich, als wir nachhause kamen, ohne mir dabei allzu große Hoffnungen zu machen.  
  
"John Watson: Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich! Du bringst mich dazu, zu essen und zu schlafen, während ich einen Fall habe!" tadelte er mich. Es war nicht ernst gemeint, aber dennoch eine Warnung, den Bogen nicht zu überspannen.  
  
"Okay", ich ging Tee kochen, machte mir ein Sandwich und legte noch zwei Kekse zu Sherlocks Tasse.  
  
Er bedachte mich mit einem grimmigen Lächeln und legte gerade sein Handy auf den Tisch.  
  
„Wem hast du gesimst?“  
  
„Professor Wilcox.“  
  
„Glaubst du, sie wäre bereit, dich hinzuzuziehen?“ fragte ich zweifelnd.  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mal sehen. Ich habe durchblicken lassen, dass ich mal einen bestimmten Fall, von dem sie sicher gehört hat, aufgrund gerichtsmedizinischer Beweise lösen konnte. Eigentlich sollte sie das überzeugen.“  
  
„Tja, nur vielleicht kann sie auch nicht so, wie sie will...“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
„Das scheint das Hauptproblem zu sein bei diesem Fall...“, brummte er.  
  
„Ist dir noch etwas aufgefallen? Etwas, das eben nicht zur Sprache kam?“  
  
„Alles mögliche über die Opfer, was uns aber nicht weiter bringt. Ich denke auch, dass er das Rasiermesser und ein Lineal verwendet hat. Ich glaube, es ist ein halbtransparentes Lineal aus grünem Kunststoff. Die Schüsse sind sehr dicht abgefeuert würden aber ohne Schmauchspuren, vielleicht wirklich durch ein Kissen oder Schaumgummipolster. Bei einer Leiche war ein Wollfaden, der nicht zur Kleidung der Leiche und auch nicht zu einem der anderen Opfer passte. Zwei Tote hatten eine Serviette bei sich, einer ein Streichholzbriefchen und noch jemand ein Feuerzeug: Jeweils mit Adressen von Restaurants oder Pubs. Aber, ob es helfen würde, sich dort umzusehen? Bei zwei Leichen lag eine Folie von einem Nikotinpflaster. Drei hatten Schnupfen und zwei davon dasselbe Medikament dabei. Vier hatten eine Oyster-Card. Alle hatten noch ihre Handys, aber die waren aus und ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, zu checken, ob sie vielleicht von ihrem Mörder angerufen worden sind, das wäre viel zu sehr aufgefallen.“  
  
„Die vier Lokale, also...“, brummte ich.  
  
„Ja. Kommst du mit?“  
  
„Was 'ne Frage!“ Ich warf das angebissene Sandwich demonstrativ auf den Teller. „Natürlich komm' ich mit!“  
  
„Gut. Ich hab nämlich heute Nachmittag auf deinem Handy die vier Porträts schon so zusammengestellt, dass wir sie zeigen können, ohne noch rumsuchen zu müssen.“  
  
  
  
Also machten wir uns nach kurzer Rast auf den Weg. Sherlock begann mit einem Laden ganz in der Nähe, wo die mutmaßliche Giftmischerin gestern gewesen sein mochte, aber das erbrachte leider gar nichts. Also zogen wir weiter. Die letzte Station war ein Indisches Lokal, doch man konnte uns nicht sagen, ob Singh Junior die Tage dagewesen sei.   
  
„Niederschmetternd! Wahrscheinlich sogar rote Heringe!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Willst du hier noch was essen?“  
  
„Eh, nein...“, grummelte ich. Sherlock würde jetzt sicher nichts zu sich nehmen und die landestypische Musik in diesem Laden ging mir gerade übelst auf die Nerven. Ich hätte natürlich etwas mitnehmen können, aber irgendwie hatte ich einfach keine Lust.  
  
Bis wir wieder im Taxi saßen, war es schon fast Zehn, ich war müde und meine geprellten Rippen schmerzten. Ich hoffte, Sherlock werde vor allem Letzteres nicht merken.  
  
„Die vielzitierte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen!“ seufzte ich.  
  
„Falsch. Wir suchen immer noch nach dem richtigen Heuhaufen“, versetzte Sherlock frustriert.   
„Überhaupt ist das eine ganz blöde Metapher. Eine Nadel zu finden, wäre leicht. Jedenfalls mit einem Magneten...  
Ohne biblisch werden zu wollen: Wir suchen bloß nach bestimmten Halmen im Heu. So, wie wenn jemand nach der Maat gesagt bekommt: Du, auf dieser Wiese standen doch auch Fingerhut, Maiglöckchen, Eisenhut und so, das kannst du so unmöglich an deine Tiere verfüttern, das musst du aussortieren....“ Er verstummte. Nein, diese Verbrechersuche machte keinen Spaß. Es gab zu viele Hindernisse!  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten wir schweigend.  
  
  
  
"Die...Tötungsarten sind seltsam, oder?" fragte ich, als ich mit einer weiteren Runde Tee das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
  
Sherlock sah mich erfreut an und nickte bedeutungsvoll: "Weil?"  
  
„Naja, was das erste Opfer angeht, ist das ja auch Lestrade aufgefallen. Das passt doch nicht zum Henker. Nicht zu dem Kerl, der so trickreich in die Seilerei eingebrochen ist, oder der einen Krankenwagen als Tarnung benutzt! Er ist clever. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass Erdrosseln keine so gute Idee ist. Schon gar nicht mit so einem Seil...Auch wenn es vielleicht sein erstes Mal war. Also...manches kann man sich doch einfach vorstellen! ...und Projektile? Projektile bedeuten Spuren. Heute weiß jedes Kind, dass die Läufe von Schusswaffen ganz individuelle Riefen in eine Kugel drücken, wenn sie hindurch gequetscht werden. Wieso also Erschießen?“   
  
"Absolut richtig.  
Hat mich schon heute morgen ins Grübeln gebracht...“  
  
„Na, schön, er wollte vielleicht nicht mehr jedesmal so eine Riesensauerei veranstalten wie bei der ersten Serie. Und es sollte schnell gehen..."  
  
„Du kennst gängige Hinrichtungspraktiken. Das Erschießungskommando, Enthauptung, Galgen, elektrischer Stuhl, Giftspritze, Gaskammer...  
Hinrichtungen haben die Gesellschaft nicht erst seit der Aufklärung oder seit Amnesty International vor ethische Probleme gestellt. Es wird von vielen Staaten als nötig und angemessen betrachtet, gewisse Subjekte vom Leben zum Tod zu befördern, aber es bestehen Skrupel: Es soll dadurch keine zusätzliche Schuld entstehen. Nicht nur, dass viele der Ansicht sind, dass der Todeskandidat möglichst human sterben soll. Niemand soll Gewissensbisse bekommen, oder auf den Geschmack kommen oder Machtfantasien entwickeln – oder geächtet werden. Bei der fälschlich sogenannten Todesspritze drücken Vollzugsbeamte in einem angrenzenden Raum auf Knöpfe, um die Infusionen einzuleiten.   
Unser Henker ist noch ein ganz altmodischer Scharfrichter gewissermaßen. Aber er ist auch Richter. Trotzdem wälzt er die Verantwortung auf die Krone ab.“  
  
„Ja, da hört man ja so einiges. Dass manche nicht wirklich bewusstlos werden und dann zehn Minuten oder gar noch länger qualvoll nach Luft ringen“, pflichtete ich unbehaglich bei. „Und nun dieser Erdrosselte...“  
  
„Unerheblich“, befand Sherlock ungerührt.  
  
Es überlief mich kalt. Auch ich bin keineswegs frei von Rachegedanken und die umgekehrte Ansicht, dass grausame Mörder ruhig ein bisschen mit dem Tode ringen können, statt möglichst schmerzlos ausgeknipst zu werden, ist mir auch nicht fremd. Aber das waren doch Fälle, wo so eine Tortur nicht geplant war!  
  
„Ich denke an unsere beiden ...Vollstreckungsbeamten. Ihr Tun geht nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber. Es verändert sie...  
Bestimmt tut es das...  
Die Sache mit dem Seil...  
Ich finde keine andere Erklärung: Es muss der Neue gewesen sein. Ein eifriger Kerl, nicht besonders intelligent, etwas vorschnell...  
Aber wieso jetzt Erschießen?  
Wenn die Opfer betäubt worden sind, hätten sie sie genauso gut lethal vergiften können, oder mit einem Kissen ersticken, oder erstechen...“  
  
„Insulin injizieren oder im Genick mit einem Messer das Rückenmark durchtrennen“, schlug ich vor.  
  
„Ja! ...wieso diese Spur riskieren...?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, gestand ich ratlos. „Hast du eine Theorie?“  
  
Der Detektiv schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
  
„Sieh doch mal nach, was die Medien aus dem Fund von heute Morgen gemacht haben“, ordnete Sherlock an.  
  
„Okay...“ Ich fuhr also meinen Laptop hoch und rief die Online-News auf, dann suchte ich bei Guardian und Daily Mail.   
  
„Du, da steht nur etwas von einem großen Polizeiaufgebot an einer Baustelle neben einem Friedhof. Es wird zwar vermutet, dass da womöglich mehrere Leichen gefunden wurden und man fragt sich, wie lange die da schon liegen, also man denkt wohl, die seien ausgebuddelt worden, aber andere tippen auch auf den Fund einer alten Fliegerbombe...“  
  
„Fliegerbombe? So ein Schwachsinn! Dann wären da nie so viele Leute rumgelaufen. Man hätte noch viel weiträumiger abgesperrt, sicher gestellt, dass keine Menschen – ich meine keine lebenden Menschen auf dem Friedhof unterwegs sind! Und wozu dann die amtlichen Leichenwagen?“  
  
„Ja, klar, ist das Quatsch. Aber ich bin echt verblüfft, dass die da wirklich alle so dicht halten! Da muss doch heute früh ein Vorarbeiter oder so die Leichen in seiner Baugrube gefunden haben. Oder vielleicht waren es sogar mehrere Personen, die das anfangs mitbekamen!“  
  
„Hm...ja, sollte man meinen...  
Überleg' mal: Das erste Opfer, von dem wir wissen, war anfangs ein John Doe. Und bis hin zu Denner erfuhr die Öffentlichkeit nicht, dass da jemand Selbstjustiz übt! Das änderte sich erst, als die beiden Leichen mit dem Krankenwagen gefunden wurden.   
Und dann – quasi posthum – erfuhr der Schlitzer Sympathie!“  
  
Sherlock lächelte kryptisch in die Ferne.  
  
„Und nun steht dieser Sensationsfund gar nicht in den Medien...“  
  
Er wandte sich ruckartig zu mir um und sagte: „John, das war nicht geplant!“ stellte er fest. "Diesmal hat er keinem Polizisten Bescheid gesagt, aber durch einen blöden Zufall ist es trotzdem irgendeine Art Ordnungshüter gewesen, der zuerst bemerkte, was da los war – nur dass inzwischen angeordnet worden war, dass keiner anzweifeln durfte, dass sich der Schlitzerfall von selbst erledigt hätte.“  
  
„Das heißt, der Henker wird enttäuscht sein, wenn er nicht in die Nachrichten kommt!“ folgerte ich. „Und dann was? Wird er nachhelfen? Den Artikel selber schreiben, oder so?“  
  
„Das wäre unvorsichtig... Allerdings wird er früher oder später ohnehin unvorsichtig werden. Kein wirklich schlüssiges Argument also...Aber Eigenlob würde nicht diese Befriedigung bringen...  
Er hat seinen ersten Assistenten getötet, weil der nicht einsah, dass Mitchell hingerichtet werden muss...oder – oder das eine hatte mit dem anderen nichts zu tun...Vielleicht hatte Aldridge was ganz anderes verbockt. Vielleicht etwas, wovon wir noch gar nicht wissen. Vielleicht einmal das falsche Opfer erwischt, wer weiß...Und der Henker hat ihn gar nicht sofort getötet, weil er ihn noch brauchte...   
...sein jetziger Assistent hat auch schon gepatzt. Gleich beim ersten Todeskandidaten...“  
  
„Dann denkst du, den wird er auch hinrichten?“ japste ich. „Dann braucht er ja wieder 'n Neuen!“  
  
„Oder die Gnadenfrist dauert diesmal länger. Ich denke, er wird möglichst bald wieder ein oder mehrere Leichen platzieren, aber diesmal so, dass es in den Medien landen muss!“  
  
„Wie!?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
  
„Was weiß ich...“  
  
„Er kann sie ja schlecht der Sun vor die Tür legen!“ spöttelte ich.  
  
„John. Manchmal bist du einfach genial!“   
  
Er strahlte mich mit einem beängstigenden Lächeln an. Irgendwie wagte ich jetzt nicht mehr nachzufragen...  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Leitende Gerichtsmedizinerin von London (in 298 kurz von Sherlock erwähnt).


	151. Cyber Criminal

 

  
  
Sherlock sprang auf, lief zum Schreibtisch und vertiefte sich in seinen Laptop. „Du kannst Schluss machen für heute. Ich muss noch was recherchieren", sagte er.  
  
Zögernd holte ich mir eine Dose Bier und setzte mich mit meinem angebissenen Sandwich  ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Was ist es denn, was du recherchieren willst?" fragte ich.  
  
"Ich habe heute Mittag schon die neuen Namen gegooglet. Wenn es keine persönliche Verbindung zu Ampthill und Mitchell gibt, muss er seine Informationen von wo anders bezogen haben. Ebenso diese drei Kerle, die anscheinend eine weiße Weste haben. Ihre todeswürdigen Vergehen hat er ja nicht aus dem Polizeiarchiv. So weit war Dimmock ja auch schon. Aber vielleicht wusste er nicht so recht, wo er suchen soll... Cyberklatsch, was meinst du?"  
  
"Durchaus denkbar!" überlegte ich verblüfft. "Glaubst du, es gibt so was wie ein Selbsthilfe-Forum für Betroffene von ungesühnten Verbrechen? Einen Chatroom vielleicht?"  
  
"Wäre doch möglich. Vielleicht erfährt man volle Namen erst, wenn man sich registriert hat, oder bloß per PN, sonst wäre es ja Rufmord... Aber irgendwie muss er ja auf diese Leute kommen."  
  
"Gruselig..."  
  
„Fortschrittlich.  
Und vielleicht eine gute Quelle für neue Fälle!" feixte Sherlock mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich", brummte ich sarkastisch. "Wie konnte ich das bloß übersehen!"  
  
"Weil du etwas Ruhe brauchst?" schlug Sherlock vor.  
  
"Kann schon sein...", gab ich zu, obwohl ich vermutete, dass er mal etwas Ruhe vor mir brauchte.  
  
„Aber keine Alleingänge, versprich mir das!“  
  
„Was?   
Nein! Bis jetzt KANN ich gar keine Falle stellen – und diesmal ganz sicher nicht ohne Rückendeckung!“ versicherte er.    
  
„Und schlaf ein bisschen, ja?“  
  
„Ja, okay...“, gab er genervt nach, lächelte aber dabei.  
  
Ich trank mein Bier aus und stand auf, als mir plötzlich ein Artikel einfiel, über den ich neulich gestolpert war – der hatte mich wohl auch vorhin unbewusst beeinflusst.  
  
„Sherlock. Ich hab da neulich was gelesen. In den USA sind Behördenakten ja öffentlich einsehbar und es scheint schon seit einiger Zeit sogar eine App zu geben, mit der man sich informieren kann, ob in der Nachbarschaft aktenkundige Kinderschänder oder Vergewaltiger wohnen.* Vielleicht versteckt sich eine solche britische Initiative ja auf einer amerikanischen Website... unter deren Deckmantel. Nur dass dann eben aktenkundig nicht wirklich aktenkundig meint...“  
  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ausgezeichneter Ansatz!“ bemerkte er trocken aber dennoch überrascht.   
„Ich hatte also völlig recht!“  
  
„Womit?“  
  
„Dir zu sagen, dass du dich zurückhalten sollst!“  
  
  
  
Es war an diesem Abend nicht so leicht, in den Schlaf zu finden. Nach etwa zwei Stunden stand ich wieder auf und schlich hinaus. Sherlock arbeitete noch.  
  
„Du kannst nicht schlafen“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Erstaunliche Deduktion!“ antwortete ich mit schiefem Lächeln.  
„Was gefunden?“  
  
„Schon einiges in der Art, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob schon das Richtige dabei ist. Wenn die Namen der Hingerichteten wieder gelöscht werden, ist das zwar ein ambivalentes Signal – einerseits heißt das, dass Gerechtigkeit geübt wurde, andererseits ist es eine Spur – doch nur, wenn man die Seite vorher schon besucht und das Verschwinden des Namens deshalb bemerkt hat. Deshalb suche ich jetzt gerade mal nach dem Inder mit den Teeläden. Wo wir gerade dabei sind...?“  
  
„Okay, Sherlock...“, seufzte ich und machte uns Tee. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht. Sieh dir deine Fotos nochmal auf dem Computer an. Und meine auch, ich hab nur leider nicht viele machen können, das wäre aufgefallen.“  
  
„Aber klar...“  
  
Fotos von Leichen. Das war jetzt genau die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, die ich brauchte...!  
  
  
  
  
„John?“  
  
Ich verspürte ein leichtes Schütteln...  
Es war Sherlock, der mich bei den Schultern hielt und vorsichtig wachrüttelte.  
  
„Geh ins Bett...“  
  
Verschlafen sah ich mich nach meinem Laptop um. Der hatte auch schon in den Ruhezustand gewechselt...  
  
„Ich fürchte, mir ist nichts mehr hilfreiches aufgefallen“, nuschelte ich bedauernd.  
  
„Schon gut... Ruh' dich aus. Ich – “  
  
Als Sherlocks Smartphone klingelte, erstarrten wir beide für einen Moment.   
Ich sah unwillkürlich auf die Uhr: 02:49?!  
  
„Oh, Gott, was ist das jetzt?“ stöhnte ich.  
  
Sherlock warf einen Blick auf das Display und sprang dann wie von der viel zitierten Tarantel gestochen auf.  
  
„Morrys, du Spinner! Was zum Teufel kann so wichtig sein, dass du dich jetzt erst meldest!!!“ brüllte er.  
  
„Sei ein bisschen leiser!“ zischte ich.  
  
„Okay...das ist bedenklich...“, murmelte Sherlock betreten und setzte sich. „Denkst du, du bist jetzt sicher? Hast du ihn abgeschüttelt?  
…  
Mann, warum bist du damit denn nicht gleich zu mir gekommen!“ stöhnte er dann.  
…  
Okay, ich vielleicht nicht, aber Mycroft. Schließlich schuldet er dir was.  
…  
Ich sag es ungern, aber dann ist Mycroft immer noch das kleinere Übel. Der ist wenigstens nicht wahnsinnig, bloß ein machtgeiler Kontrollfreak...!“  
  
  
Scheiße! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Das hörte sich ja verdammt danach an, als sei Moriarty hinter Morrys her!   
  
  
„Gut. Geh dahin zurück. Das ist jetzt bestimmt am Sichersten. Ich überlege bloß, was er von dir wollen kann.   
Frag dich das mal, schließlich ist er besser als du.  
...  
Sorry!  
Er...hat natürlich ganz andere Möglichkeiten...  
Denk darüber nach, ob du ihm im Weg sein könntest.  
Das mag er nämlich gar nicht...  
Ich schick dir jemanden. Welches Passwort soll ich Mycroft angeben?  
Gut, ich kümmere mich gleich darum. Jetzt schnell zu meinem Fall...hast du meine Mail gelesen? Ich suche anscheinend einen verdammt guten Hacker.  
…  
Nein, warte!  
Wenn du das JETZT machst, wird er vielleicht auf dich aufmerksam! Womöglich weiß er, dass ich an dem Fall dran bin und dann ist es für ihn ganz naheliegend, dass der Jemand, der sich so elegant in die Datenbank der Polizei reinhackt, wahrscheinlich du bist!  
...  
Ja, dann versuch das.   
Aber sei vor allen Dingen vorsichtig!  
Und dann musst du auch überprüfen, ob dein Zugriff registriert wurde. Das passiert nämlich auch, wenn du dir nur Einblick verschaffst.  
Denkst du, du könntest dich irgendwie an einen legitimen Nutzer dranhängen, der gerade...?  
…  
Verstehe, dann müsste es jedes Mal irgendwer anders sein, damit es nicht auffällt.  
...  
Hm... Und wenn du stattdessen die Zeit vorstellen, die Dateien einsehen und dann –   
….  
Nein, du hast recht, das geht in dem Fall wohl nicht...Diese Zeitreisen funktionieren nur offline...  
Okay. Also, melde dich spätestens in zwei Stunden aus dem Café oder früher über deinen Bodyguard. Sei vorsichtig!“  
  
  
„Sherlock!“ japste ich atemlos. „Ist es das, was ich denke? Moriarty ist hinter Morrys her?!"  
  
„Es sieht danach aus!“ knirschte Sherlock wütend. „Aber bisher droht er ihm nur. Vielleicht plant er eine Cyberschurkerei, von der er befürchtet, Morrys könne sie verhindern...oder...  
Ich fürchte, ich muss Mycroft wirklich ganz einweihen...“    
  
„Das heißt, Moriarty will sich in ein System hacken, das Morrys installiert oder überprüft hat...oder er soll eines, an dem er gerade dran ist, sabotieren, damit Moriarty reinkommt?“  
  
„Oder es soll später bei näherer Überprüfung so aussehen, als hätte man gar nicht so gut sein müssen, um das System zu hacken. So oder so: Bei jedem Szenario steht Morrys mit einem Bein entweder im Knast oder sogar noch mit dem anderen im Grab.“  
  
„Mist! Wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie helfen!“  
  
„Er ist...nicht gerade in unserer Zeitzone, John...“  
  
„Verstehe...“, murmelte ich hilflos.  
  
„Ich...geh' mal Mycroft anrufen. Der wird sicher begeistert sein...“, seufzte der Detektiv mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
Er stand auf.  
  
„Moment, wo willst du hin?“  
  
„Dorset Square Hotel. Mycroft vom Festnetz anrufen. Ist nur um zwei Ecken rum.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich komm trotzdem mit.“  
  
  
Also zog ich mich hastig wieder an und wir machten uns auf den Weg.  
Sherlock wirkte grimmig, doch er war wohl eher bedrückt.  
Ich folgte ihm bis in die Lobby des Hotels, wo er einen Münzfernsprecher ansteuerte.   
  
Als anscheinend die Verbindung hergestellt war, sagte Sherlock etwas, das sich für mich wie „Schwarzer Freitag“ anhörte. Und zwar auf Deutsch. Gleich darauf legte er auf.  
  
„Was...was war das denn?“  
  
Doch Sherlock war schon auf dem Weg zur Rezeption.  
  
„Telefon für Mr Morgan? Mr Henry Morgan? – Kabine drei, bitte!“ Sherlock nickte und verschwand in der angegebenen Zelle.  
  
Unschlüssig wartete ich draußen.  
  
Schwarzer Freitag...? Börsencrash? fragte ich mich. Ein Code für eine Katastrophe. Sah aber Sherlock nicht ähnlich! Und wieso deutsch?  
  
Henry Morgan...?  
  
Oh...! Blackbeard. Klar, der Piratenkapitän, aber...  
  
Oh, wie blöd: Tomorrow auf deutsch heißt 'morgen' und das klingt wie 'Morgan'...! Und es ist jetzt bereits Donnerstag. Schwarzer Freitag=Black Morgan.  
  
  
Nein, es ist ganz und gar nicht witzig! dachte ich.   
Ich kannte Morrys zwar nicht, aber er tat mir Leid, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, wie böse das enden – und was bis dahin die Angst mit einem anstellen konnte!  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam Sherlock wieder aus der Box und sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus, jedenfalls dafür, dass es doch bloß ein Telefonat gewesen war.  
  
Schweigend liefen wir nachhause.  
  
Sherlock holte sein iPhone hervor und warf sich aufs Sofa. Kribbelig starrte er das Display an.  
  
„John. Geh ins Bett!“ knurrte er leise.  
  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich könnte jetzt schlafen?!“  
  
„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Aber ich merkte doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst“, erklärte ich und ging Teewasser aufsetzen.  
  
  
Schweigend warteten wir, dass sich etwas tun würde.   
  
Und ganz plötzlich war es mir, als stülpe sich mir irgendwie das Gehirn um. Für einen Moment wurde mir richtig schlecht!  
  
Ich schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen.  
  
„Du denkst aber doch nicht, dass es in Wahrheit Moriarty ist? Dieser Informant, das Backoffice unseres Henkers?“  
  
„Die Idee ist mir gekommen“, sagte Sherlock ruhig. „Es würde durchaus zu seinen anderen kranken Spielchen passen, nicht? Andererseits – wozu? Er braucht keine Entschuldigung, um jemanden töten zu lassen und diese Opfer sind nicht gerade das Kaliber, das ihm in die Quere kommen könnte...  
Aber vielleicht ist ihm einfach mal wieder bloß langweilig?  
Er genießt eine moderne Legende. Von eigener Hand erschaffen! Oder jedenfalls protegiert...  
Aber was fehlt, ist sein Antagonist.  
Ich meine, normalerweise wäre ich das, aber mich lässt man ja nicht. Und es sieht nicht danach aus, als käme da noch jemand anders in Frage...   
Was, denkst du, würde sich für den Henker ändern, wenn er erführe, dass seine Quelle direkt oder indirekt schon mehr als zwei Dutzend unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat? Mit einer vielleicht zehn mal so hohen Dunkelziffer, wer weiß...“  
  
„Oh, Gott“, ächzte ich. „Ich...schätze..., er würde sich gleich selbst richten, oder?“   
  
„Durchaus denkbar...“  
  
„Du musst Morrys sagen, dass du das befürchtest!“ drängte ich meinen Freund.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es genügt völlig, wenn Mycroft es weiß“, behauptete er in beruhigendem Ton.   
  
Da kam noch ein Durchbruch, aber kein ganz so großer. Dafür, dass ich ziemlich übermüdet war, war mein Gehirn erstaunlich findig.  
  
„Mycroft!“ murmelte ich entsetzt. „Mycroft wäre ein würdiger Gegner.“  
  
Ich sah Sherlock an, doch ernüchtert stellte ich fest, dass er nur ein wenig beschämt schien.  
Weil er es mir verschwiegen hatte!  
  
„Ja, John, ich weiß. Und Mycroft auch. Ich dachte – “  
  
Er unterbrach sich.  
  
„Was?“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir würden länger vor ihm Ruhe haben...“, gestand er.  
  
  
Neuseeland...!  
  
WAS hatte Sherlock währenddessen getrieben? Irgendetwas musste er da doch gedreht haben – aber wie?! Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen.  
  
Ein Teil von mir wollte es dringend wissen, es verstehen!   
Aber der Rest war der Ansicht, es sei weiser, Sherlocks – und vielleicht auch Mycrofts? – Geheimnis zu respektieren...  
Ich vertraute Sherlock mehr denn je – auch wenn er sicher irgendwann wieder Alleingänge machen würde. Er war bereit gewesen, für mich alleine nach Isfahan zu gehen. Wie könnte ich das wieder vergessen?  
  
Morrys meldete sich eine knappe Stunde später kurz. Sherlock versicherte ihm, dass diese Entscheidung richtig gewesen sei, dass er aber eine Weile untertauchen und sich einen neuen Nickname suchen müsse. Aber er werde sich dann sicher bald wieder einen Namen als Hacker machen können.  
An Sherlocks Ton, seinen tröstlichen Plattitüden konnte ich ablesen, dass Morrys mit den Nerven am Ende sein musste.  
Nachdem mein Freund aufgelegt hatte, beruhigte er sich ein wenig, aber er blieb dennoch nervös, ging sogar zum Rauchen in den dritten Stock.  
  
Als er wieder herunter kam, zitterte er leicht.  
  
„Es ist kalt da oben“, behauptete er fröstelnd und nahm mit dankbarem Nicken den Becher Tee entgegen. „Versuch', etwas zu schlafen, John. Du bist sonst später zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
  
„Ich komm' schon klar.“  
  
  
  
Skeptisch zog ich mich zurück. Aber so beunruhigt ich auch war, ich war doch auch hundemüde...  
  
  
  
Pentonville.   
Morgengrauen.  
  
In dem großen Gefängniskomplex ist noch nicht viel los.  
  
Es kann noch Stunden dauern...  
  
Oder auch nur Minuten.  
  
Ich kauere frierend auf dem Beifahrersitz und es riecht nach schlechtem, kaltem Kaffee. Lestrade neben mir ist eingedöst. Er sieht ziemlich alt und zerknittert aus.   
Zu spät um frischen Kaffee zu holen, es kann jeden Augenblick losgehen.  
  
Moment!  
Es ist aber doch nicht Lestrades üblicher Wagen oder?!  
  
Blau. Die Motorhaube ist blau.  
  
Nein. Gut, stelle ich beruhigt fest.  
  
Da öffnet sich die kleine Tür in dem großen Metalltor.   
Erinnert mich an diese eisernen Vorhänge, wie Theaterbühnen sie haben.  
  
„Greg!“ zische ich. „Greg, wachen Sie auf!“  
  
Der Detective Inspector schreckt hoch.  
  
„Es geht los! Er ist draußen!“ informiere ich ihn.  
  
Natürlich ist Sherlock maskiert. Bart, halblange, glatte, straßenköterblonde Perücke, kleinerer Rucksack, schlampig gekleidet...   
Und er gibt sich auch alle Mühe, sich ganz anders zu bewegen. Zunächst macht er ein paar eilige Schritte, weg von dem verhassten Gebäude, dann bleibt er stehen, atmet durch, dreht sich um die eigene Achse, dann rennt er plötzlich los.  
Flucht, falls die vom Knast es sich anders überlegen?  
Es wirkt mehr wie überschwänglicher Bewegungsdrang!  
  
Vielleicht sieht es ja etwas komisch aus, wie der Consulting Actor seine Rolle angelegt hat, aber es verfehlt jedenfalls nicht seine Wirkung!  
  
Aus einer Hauseinfahrt kommt auf einmal ein Taxi.   
Hinten sitzt auch jemand...  
  
Wieso ein Taxi?   
  
Wir hängen uns dran.  
  
An der nächsten Ecke steht ein Krankenwagen – aber auf dem Bürgersteig...  
  
Nein, das ist ein Blutspendemobil...!  
  
Das ist Unsinn, denke ich. Hierzulande bekommt man kein Geld für eine Blutspende – anders als in den USA und vielen anderen Ländern.  
Beide Systeme haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile, das wird hier immer wieder diskutiert...  
  
Ah, ja, da ist ein Schild, da steht es...  
„Testaktion. 20 £ pro Blutspende“  
  
  
Ich ahne, was passieren wird: Sie werden Tests machen, nur Sherlock zulassen und ihn betäuben!  
  
„Greg, wir müssen das abbrechen!“ stöhne ich.  
„Ja, ja, Sie haben völlig recht, das können wir nicht händeln! Sherlock kann sich unmöglich der Gefahr aussetzen, sich was intravenös spritzen zu lassen! Dann kommt vielleicht noch Lachgas aus der Sauerstoffmaske oder so...“  
  
Wir fahren an das Blutspendemobil heran, Lestrade kurbelt die Scheibe herunter: „Verzeihung. Wir haben uns, fürchte ich, total verfranzt. Können Sie mir sagen, wie wir in die Baker Street kommen?“ fragt er unseren risikofreudigen Freund.  
  
„Bedaure, ich bin nich' von hier. – Also, ich kann 20 Mäuse gebrauchen. Wär's vielleicht machbar, dass wir erst noch 'n Stück fahrn? Also..., hier...nich so gerne, wa'?“ erklärt er dem Kerl im weißen Kittel.  
  
Mir wird ganz heiß!  
Im nächsten Moment stehe ich auch schon neben ihm.  
  
„Stopp! Das...das geht nicht! Er hat...Malaria!“ behaupte ich. „Und anämisch ist er obendrein, sehen Sie ihn sich doch an!“  
  
„Was...was erzählen Sie denn da, woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?“ fragt der Weißkittel unwirsch.  
  
„Na, ganz einfach! Er ist mein Patient!“ kontere ich.  
  
Doch Sherlock sieht mich feindselig an.  
  
Was ist hier los?! Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr maskiert?!  
  
„Sherlock...?“ stammele ich verwirrt.  
  
„Ist das nicht süß? Rein da, alle beide!“  
  
Da steht plötzlich Moriarty mit einer Halbautomatik und fuchtelt mit dem Lauf zwischen uns und der Hintertür des Blutspendemobils hin und her.  
  
„So absolut unnötig, John!“ knurrt mein Freund ungehalten, als wir notgedrungen einsteigen.  
  
„Da wären wir also wieder!“ freut sich Moriarty. „Johnnyboy, für dich hab ich eine besondere Überraschung: Ein alter kleiner Freund von dir hat sich ganz besonders motiviert um diesen Job beworben! Tadaah!“  
  
Oh, nein, es ist der durchgeknallte Ex-Jockey!  
Ich nehme mich zusammen.   
„Lassen Sie Sherlock gehen, Mr Moriarty! Bedenken Sie doch, wie amüsant er für Sie noch sein kann! Sie würden es bereuen!“ argumentiere ich.  
  
Doch dann wird mir erst richtig elend, als sich dieser kleine Spinner verwandelt und plötzlich die irrsinnige Dottoressa vor mir steht. „Alfin, Giovanni! Al fine! Il tuo fine“ Sie lacht über ihr dämliches Wortspiel, das so viel heißen soll wie 'endlich (kann ich es) zu Ende (bringen). Dein Ende!'  
  
„Sherlock...!“ flehe ich hilflos. „lass das nicht zu! Das ertrage ich nicht nochmal!“ Nicht nur meine Stimme zittert. Ich bebe am ganzen Körper, bin zu schwach, mich zu bewegen. Ich überlege, mich zu opfern – so dass Sherlock entkommt und ich diese Tortur nicht nochal durchstehen muss, aber ich sehe nicht, wie das gehen könnte.  
  
Sherlock würdigt mich keines Blickes. Er wendet sich Moriarty zu. „Was muss ich diesmal tun, damit du ihn gehen lässt, Jim?“   
  
  
DIESMAL...?!  
  
  
Ich schreie...  
  
  
Und dann saß ich plötzlich schweißgebadet in Sherlocks Bett und rang keuchend nach Luft.  
  
  
Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür, Sherlock – anscheinend auf Strümpfen – war mit einem Satz neben mir mitten auf dem Bett und berührte zaghaft meine rechte Schulter.  
  
„John...! Bist du in Ordnung?“ fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Nein..., aber wach...“, stöhnte ich leise, immer noch japsend, schloss schaudernd die Augen und warf mich wieder auf den Rücken.  
  
Mein Herz hämmerte immer noch beängstigend hart gegen meine Rippen.  
  
„Moriarty...“, ächzte ich. „Dazu noch der Jockey, beziehungsweise diese verrückte, italienische Ärztin, von der ich dir erzählt habe – wir wollten es ja noch abbrechen, Lestrade und ich, weil es völlig aussichtslos war, aber du – !“  
  
Während ich mich noch beschwerte, begann eine zuerst leise aber dann immer lauter werdende Stimme in meinem Innern zu befehlen: Hör auf..., HÖR AUF! Schließlich brach ich ab.  
  
„Shh....! John. Nichts davon wird passieren...“, versuchte er mich zu beschwichtigen.  
  
„Aber es wird verdammt ähnlich laufen!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie er mich sorgfältig zudeckte, sich ganz dicht neben mich legte und mit beiden Händen behutsam meine rechte Schulter umschloss.  
  
„Nein. Ich verspreche es dir“, wisperte er in mein Ohr. „ruh dich aus...“  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.gizmodo.de/2010/10/27/vergewaltiger-und-kinderschander-finden-per-iphone-und-android-app.html


	152. Breaking News

  
  
Okay...beruhige dich, verdammt...! dachte ich ärgerlich über mich selbst.  
  
Dieser Traum hatte mich einfach die Fassung verlieren lassen! Hätte ich doch nur zwei Sekunden bekommen, um wenigstens einen Moment nachzudenken!  
  
Doch so war alles einfach aus mir herausgesprudelt – wie dämlich!  
Ich wollte doch keinesfalls, dass er befürchtete, ich hätte nicht die Nerven, ihm beizustehen. Der Gedanke an eine Falle war mir zwar vorher schon unheimlich gewesen, aber wenn Moriarty im Hintergrund die Fäden zog...!   
Gruselig, sich vorzustellen, dass er schlicht überall die Finger drin haben konnte – in jedem Fall, der Sherlock interessierte! Schließlich hatte er ja sogar den Boudicca-Coup irgendwie in Auftrag gegeben oder Fulton dabei beraten oder was auch immer!  
Ich lauschte auf Sherlocks Atem.  
Er schien mir auch noch etwas beschleunigt und irgendwie angespannt.  
Zuerst war ich entsetzt und enttäuscht gewesen, dass er mir hatte verschweigen wollen, dass er sich Gedanken mache, Moriarty könne dahinter stecken, doch nach meinem Ausraster eben begriff ich allmählich, dass nicht Misstrauen oder Geringschätzung sein Motiv gewesen war, sondern, dass er einfach keinen Sinn darin gesehen hatte, mich womöglich vorschnell und grundlos zu erschrecken.  
  
Und nun lag er neben mir in dieser seltsamen Haltung und mir dämmerte langsam, wie hilflos er sich angesichts meiner Angst fühlen musste.   
"Sherlock...?" wisperte ich unsicher.  
Nur eine leichte Bewegung seiner Hände um meine Schulterkuppe antwortete mir.  
"Tut mir Leid, dass ich eben so durchgedreht hab...ich bin okay. Aber du musst mich einweihen, hörst du?"  
"Ich bin mir doch gar nicht sicher, John, vielleicht ist es bloß eine fixe Idee. Eine Idee lässt sich nicht töten, wenn sie sich erst einmal hier drin eingenistet hat..." Dabei spürte ich, wie sich kurz etwas Festes zwischen Sherlocks Händen auf meine Schulter legte. Seine Stirn, offenkundig.   
  
"Ja, das habe ich begriffen, du wolltest mich nicht unnötig – "  
"Sobald sich mein Verdacht erhärtet hätte, hätte ich es dir gesagt!" begehrte er auf. Doch das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme entging mir nicht.  
"Ist okay, Sherlock. Ich vertraue dir. Aber ich weiß auch, wenn du einmal wieder der Ansicht sein wirst, dass du alleine gehen solltest, dann – "  
"Diesmal gewiss nicht! Aber dir ist klar, dass sie nicht zwei Köder auf einmal schlucken werden! Selbst die beiden Leichen von letzter Nacht sind im Abstand von 4-6 Stunden getötet worden."  
"Okay, das denke ich auch – also ist doch die Frage: Würdest du auch mich den Köder spielen lassen – oder nicht?"   
  
Was mache ich denn da eigentlich? Eigentlich wollte ich ihn doch beruhigen! überlegte ich irritiert. Seine Hände krampften sich kurz um meine Schulter, dann zog er sie zurück und sie hinterließen eine merkwürdige Kälte. Anschließend spürte ich, dass er sich auf den Rücken rollte.  
  
"Sherlock?" Nun drehte ich mich auf die rechte Seite.  
"Wenn...der Plan gut genug ist...", antwortete er rau.  
"Okay. Das genügt mir als Antwort. Und wir weihen Lestrade ein!"   
"Ja, wir brauchen einen Zeugen, den sie ernst nehmen", seufzte Sherlock. "Die Wilcox hat es abgelehnt, mich hinzuzuziehen. Hat mir gesimst, es sei einfach zu heikel, um Formfehler zu riskieren...sie legen wohl eine Nachtschicht ein...  
John..."  
"Was?"  
"Lass uns versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen. Ich kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen..."  
  
Erst als meine Hand schon auf seiner Schulter gelandet war, begriff ich, was ich getan hatte.   
  
"Wenn du das zugibst, musst du schon ziemlich erledigt sein...", folgerte ich in bedauerndem Ton. "...schlaf gut, Sherlock..."  
"Du auch..."  
  
Tatsächlich schlief er noch vor mir ein.  
Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht gelaufen, wie ich zwischenzeitlich befürchtet hatte...  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es bereits hell...   
7: 13.  
Ich fühlte mich besser, aber immer noch müde..   
Und dann meldete sich auch gleich meine Nervosität zurück.   
Nicht so verstörend wie vor Stunden, aber in Form einer gewissen Kribbeligkeit.  
War es mir gelungen, mich selbst aufzuwecken, bevor ich Sherlock mit einem erneuten Albtraum beunruhigen konnte? Vielleicht...  
Wahrscheinlicher war es der reißende Schmerz, der mich schon leicht davor warnte, mich einfach so zu strecken...  
  
Jedenfalls schlief Sherlock noch. Die Sache mit Morrys machte ihm doch ziemlich zu schaffen. Womöglich hatte ihn sein langes Schweigen schon vorher beunruhigt.   
Moriarty...  
Es schien einerseits gar nicht zu passen – aber andererseits doch. Schließlich hatte er ja auch veranlasst, dass Sherlock den Mord an Connie Prince aufgeklärt hatte, der wäre ohne Moriartys Initiative unentdeckt geblieben und auch Ian Monkfort wäre mit seinem vorgetäuschten Tod durchgekommen...  
Moriarty hatte davon überhaupt keinen Nutzen gehabt!  
...gar nicht zu reden von dem falschen Vermeer...   
Wusste er durch Sherlocks Anfrage bei Morrys, dass wir uns mit dem Henker befassten?  
  
Dann fiel mir noch etwas auf: Die SoKo würde wissen, was der Henker diesem Mendez vorwarf – es musste doch auf seinem Todesurteil stehen!   
...oft halten sie ja Details geheim, für den Fall, dass sich der Täter im Verhör verplappert oder ähnliches, grübelte ich.  
  
"John...", nuschelte Sherlock mit noch geschlossenen Augen.  
"Hm?"   
"Du denkssu laut...", beschwerte er sich.  
"Wie geht's dir?"  
"Kipp drei Tassen Kaffee in mich rein und frag mich dann nochmal...", brummte er gequält.  
"So lange du ihn nicht intravenös verabreicht bekommen willst, geht es ja noch", grinste ich.  
"Wie spätisses?  
"7:19."  
  
Leises, unwilliges Knurren.  
  
"Ich hätte nischlafn sollen!" beklagte er sich.  
"Doch. Du hast es gebraucht", widersprach ich sanft.  
"Wasweissuuschon!" quengelte er verdrießlich.  
"Okay, bleib noch ein bisschen liegen. Ich mach uns Kaffee...", entschied ich und richtete mich auf...  
Eine unbedachte Bewegung und ich konnte mir gerade noch so ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Man merkt erst, bei was man seine Rückenmuskeln alles benutzt, wenn sie nicht einwandfrei arbeiten...!  
Vorsichtig drückte ich meine Wirbelsäule durch und bemühte mich, so weit als möglich über die Beine aufzustehen.   
Okay, so geht es...   
  
"Schmerzen?" fragte Sherlock dennoch.  
"Nur etwas steif", behauptete ich und tapste hinaus.   
Nachdem ich Kaffee aufgesetzt hatte, ging ich nach oben, denn ich brauchte sowieso frische Sachen. Unter der Dusche bewegte ich mich ziemlich vorsichtig, doch als ich plötzlich niesen musste, bohrte sich mit einem Mal ein heftiger Schmerz zwischen meine Rippen, der aber auch rasch wieder abklang. Anschließend hätte ich eigentlich ganz gerne noch etwas von dem Diclofenac-Gel aufgetragen, aber das Zeugs war natürlich unten und Sherlock hätte es mitbekommen – gerochen hätte er es auf jeden Fall.   
Naja, wird auch so gehen.  
  
Als ich wieder unten war, machte ich zwei Kaffeebecher zurecht, stellte sie auf ein kleines Tablett, damit ich eine Hand frei hätte, um die Tür zu öffnen und betrat Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
War er wieder eingeschlafen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Er lag auf der linken Seite und atmete ruhig. Also ging ich um das Bett herum auf meine Seite. Seine Augen waren geschlossen...wenn ich nun das Tablett mit den Kaffeebechern abstellte, würde er womöglich aufwachen...  
  
"Ich schlafe nicht, John...auch wenn man kaum sagen kann, ich sei wach...  
Nun lass schon den Kaffee rüberwachsen..." grummelte er.  
"Wie wär's denn, wenn du zuerst mal die Augen aufmachst", schlug ich mit halbem Lachen vor.  
  
Doch Sherlock hielt die Lider weiterhin geschlossen, richtete sich ein wenig auf, stützte den Kopf auf die linke Hand und steckte die Rechte in meine Richtung. Es störte mich nicht, dass er mal wieder so ungebremst kauzig war. Das war einfach er. Also ging es ihm wahrscheinlich besser.  
Also turnte ich mit dem Tablett aufs Bett, platzierte es mitten auf der Besuchsritze und drückte Sherlock seinen Becher in die Hand.  
Dann widmete ich mich meinem eigenen Kaffee.  
Ich hätte ihn jetzt fragen können, was als nächstes auf dem Plan stand, um zu demonstrieren, dass ich bereit war, aber ich wollte ihn nicht hetzen, also wartete ich ab. Wenigstens hatte er inzwischen die Augen geöffnet. Aber er sah wirklich noch sehr müde aus...  
"Willst du noch einen?" fragte ich schließlich.  
"Die Alternative wäre wohl, meine die Oberlider mit Klebeband an der Stirn zu fixieren, damit sie nicht zufallen... Also: Ja, ...danke..."  
  
Diese Vorstellung brachte mich zum Kichern. "Das wäre gar nicht gut für den Feuchtigkeitshaushalt der Hornhaut...ich möchte mir lieber nicht das Gerede vorstellen, wenn dich Anderson und Donovan so an einem Tatort sehen würden...!"  
"Eben! Also mach schon."  
"Sehr wohl, Mylord!" grinste ich.  
  
'Zur Strafe' nahm ich mir nun allerdings die Zeit, ihm noch zwei Scheiben Honig-Quark-Toast und mir ein Sandwich zu machen.   
  
"Rache ist süß", erklärte ich.  
"John, ich...wollte dich nicht rumkommandieren...", erklärte er kleinlaut.  
"Nein. Du wolltest Kaffee, ohne vorher aufstehen zu müssen. Schon klar. Es ist okay."  
"Schön. Dann raus damit. Was hast du geträumt?"  
"Ist schon okay, nur der übliche Schwachsinn...", wehrte ich ab.  
"Nein, ganz im Ernst. Ich will wissen, welchen Plan dein Unterbewusstsein ausgeheckt hatte. Du hattest zuletzt ziemlich gute Ideen..."  
"D-danke...", stammelte ich. "Aber ich fürchte, das war jetzt doch ziemlich einfallslos. Und ich hätte gleich merken müssen, dass es ein Traum ist."  
"Ich benote ihn nicht auf Originalität. Nun mach schon."  
"Na, gut. Früh am Morgen vor dem Pentonville-Gefängnis. Ich saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und Lestrade war auf dem Fahrersitz eingepennt. Ich dachte plötzlich: Wir sind doch hoffentlich nicht in seinem silbernen BMW hier! Also hab ich auf die Motorhaube gesehen und sie war blau. Du kamst in einer Verkleidung aus dem Gefängnis und dann folgte dir ein Taxi mit Fahrgast und an der Ecke stand ein Krankenwagen – du siehst also, es war ziemlich einfallslos. Zuerst habe ich unsere Studie in Pink hervorgekramt und dann den Krankenwagen, den der Henker in seiner Phase als Schlitzer benutzt hat. Und dann muss mir klar geworden sein, dass du keinen Grund haben würdest – also in deiner Rolle als Exknastie – dich mit dem Krankenwagen zu befassen. Schwupps wurde ein Blutspendemobil daraus, was Unsinn ist, da man hierzulande kein Geld für Blutspenden bekommt. Aber ich habe das mal in einem amerikanischen Krimi gesehen. So wurden Studenten in eine Falle gelockt. Lestrade und ich waren uns einig, dass es zu gefährlich ist und wir das abbrechen müssen, aber du hast deine Rolle weiter gespielt. Ich bin aus dem Wagen gesprungen und habe behauptet, du könntest kein Blut spenden, weil du Malaria hast und obendrein noch anämisch wärst. Plötzlich warst du nicht mehr verkleidet und aus dem Blutspendemobil kam Moriarty mit einer Knarre. Den Rest kannst du dir denken."  
  
Zu meiner Verwunderung nickte Sherlock bedächtig.  
  
"Trotz allem überraschend logisch", fand er. Dann sah er mich an: "Doch wirklich: Dir ist klar geworden, dass die Opfer einen Grund brauchen, um in die Falle zu gehen. Aber wir haben da ganz unterschiedliche Personen: Männer, Frauen, arme Schlucker, Privilegierte, Brutalos und arme Würstchen wie Mitchell. Jemand wie er hätte sein Blut verkauft. Aber Ampthill oder Denner? Niemals. Die hatten keine Geldsorgen."  
"Ja, ist klar...", murmelte ich nachdenklich. "Und was schließt du daraus?"  
"Zuerst mal folgendes: Es kann keine Einheitsmasche sein. Vielleicht hat er dem ein oder anderen in einem Lokal aufgelauert, man kam irgendwie ins Gespräch...aber er muss es individuell auf Interessen oder Bedürfnisse seiner Opfer abgestimmt haben. Und weißt du was? Diejenigen, die in letzter Zeit aus der Haft oder U-Haft entlassen wurden, hat er sich praktisch sofort gekrallt. Aber was ist mit den anderen? Mit denen, die nicht mal ernsthaft verdächtigt wurden, die nicht verhaftet worden sind?"  
"Du denkst doch, dass er sie übers Internet gefunden hat."  
"Ja, schon! Aber was dann? Jemand twittert: XY hat meine Schwester totgefahren und Fahrerflucht begangen. Er fährt einen Dings mit folgendem Kennzeichen und wohnt in Camden. – und dann springt unser Henker sofort in sein Auto und macht den kalt? Merkst du, was da fehlt?"  
"Er versucht, den Verdacht zu erhärten. Es ist ihm wichtig, der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg zu verhelfen und vielleicht auch, die Welt ein wenig sicherer zu machen. Er wird ein paar Tage brauchen, um seine Zielpersonen zu beobachten, ihre Bekannten auszuhorchen, vielleicht die Angehörigen der Opfer zu befragen..."  
Ich bremste mich betroffen, denn Sherlock sah auf einmal kreuzunglücklich aus.  
"Ich bin so ein Idiot, John! Das hätte mir viel früher einfallen müssen! Er betreibt die Arbeit eines Privatdetektivs, observiert, horcht Leute aus, schlüpft in verschiedene Rollen. Wir suchen nicht bloß einen Hacker und oder einen Bullen oder Ex-Bullen...wir suchen ein Multitalent. Jemanden, der mit Computern UND mit Menschen kann... Oder es ist ein Duo und Aldridge und sein Nachfolger sind bloß Nummer 3. Ich meine..., wir sind auch ein Duo, das sich gegenseitig ergänzt, das habe ich doch die ganze Zeit vor Augen, verdammt!" regte er sich auf.  
"Vielleicht hat es dich blockiert, dass dir Morrys nicht zur Verfügung stand...Du machst dir eigentlich schon länger Sorgen... Und dann auch noch der Gedanke an Moriarty...auf ihn träfe das übrigens auch zu – nur dass er sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen würde: Er kann mit Computern und mit Menschen... Man hat dir so viele Steine in den Weg gelegt..."  
Er atmete durch und nickte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag immer noch ein gequälter Ausdruck, als er erwiderte: "Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern... Okay...es wäre unmöglich, ohne Hilfe von Scotland Yard eine fiktive Strafakte oder so zu speichern. Ein so guter Hacker würde bemerken, wenn sie nicht echt ist – oder es würde viel zu lange dauern. Wir müssen den anderen Weg wählen. Und um unsere Chancen zu erhöhen, werden wir gleich beide Köder spielen. Dann entscheidet der Henker, wen er sich als Ersten vorknöpft."  
"Okay! Aber unsere Vergehen müssen etwa gleich schlimm sein. Nicht, dass es bei mir bloß fahrlässige Tötung ist und bei dir ein eiskalt geplanter Doppelmord!"  
"Aber klar!" versicherte Sherlock. "Ich will wirklich unsere Chancen verdoppeln. Das muss ich doch einem Pokerspieler nicht erklären, oder?"  
"Nein, okay...aber du denkst, er wird Nachforschungen anstellen. Also, wie soll das gehen?"  
"Das wird ein ziemlicher Aufwand", seufzte Sherlock. "Also...seit einiger Zeit verschwinden Obdachlose spurlos. Keine Leichen – keine Mordfälle, niemand nimmt es ernst."   
Ich hatte verdattert zugehört: Sherlock wollte sich allen Ernstes an den Fall der Obdachlosenmorde anlehnen? Musste das nicht alte Wunden aufreißen?  
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock! Ja, die Idee ist sicher das Praktikabelste und sie klingt schlüssig, aber...erträgst du das denn?"  
  
"Wie du so richtig sagst: Es ist das Praktikabelste. Ich habe genug Leute, die absolut glaubwürdig und überzeugend diesen Verdacht erhärten weden. Natürlich nicht alle als kooperative Zeugen: Das wäre zu glatt. Ein oder zwei werden zum Beispiel bestechlich sein. Jemand wird sich scheinbar verplappern.   
  
Es wird keine Leichen geben, aber Kleidungsstücke und Habseligkeiten der Verschwundenen werden auftauchen, andere werden sie benutzen, sie im Müll finden... und es gibt eine Signatur: Am letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort der Vermissten...steht jeweils eine Flasche Jeyes Fluid."  
"Oh..., du weißt, wie unser Desinfektionsmittel heißt? Na, da bin ich platt!" bemerkte ich trocken. "Sherlock! Ich erinnere dich wirklich nicht gerne daran, aber befürchtest du nicht, dass dich die Erinnerungen an...diesen Fall völlig fertig machen werden? Gar nicht zu reden von deinen Leuten!"  
Er seufzte. "Das wird es um so glaubhafter machen. Und ich komme schon klar, mach dir keine Sorgen. Nun zu dir. Molly wird mir eine Liste von Patienten machen, die in den letzten Wochen im Barts gestorben sind. Und dann brauchen wir einen Arzt oder Pfleger, der gerade in Urlaub ist, oder gerade gekündigt wurde und der dir einigermaßen ähnlich sieht."  
"Was?!" stammelte ich entgeistert.  
"Ich sage ja nicht, dass du die alle ermordet haben sollst. Wir suchen einige raus, an die du in dieser oder jener Station am ehesten drankommen würdest – als dieser oder jener Arzt oder Pfleger. Und es darf nicht nach gut gemeinter Sterbehilfe aussehen, am Ende befürwortet er die!"  
"Sherlock, das ist doch gar nicht das Problem! Wir würden einen Unschuldigen in Verruf bringen!" gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Es gibt eine Menge Leute am Bart's, die mir noch etwas schulden. Die werde ich einweihen, damit sie über dich reden und zugleich behaupten, dass die Mehrheit leugnen würde – okay...warte. Du musst ja noch eine Personalakte im Bart's haben, oder was meinst du?"  
"Na, klar! Das ist im noch laufenden Quartal gewesen. Aber denkst du, du kannst die manipulieren? Und...naja, ich war in der Pathologie..."  
"Ja, aber du könntest deine eigenen Morde vertuschen, wie der Kollege, der den Postboten getötet hat – du weißt schon, der Fall mit den zwei linken Füßen – und das seit Anfang April? ...ja, ich glaube, das geht...! Du müsstest natürlich sofort die Startseite deines Blogs aus dem Netz nehmen – oder besser ihn mal wieder löschen. Naja, und falls wirklich Moriarty dahinter stecken sollte, hätten wir mit dieser Scharade sowieso keine Chance – es sei denn, er hat mal wieder Spaß daran, dass uns die Mörder in die Falle gehen. Wäre ja auch nicht das erste Mal."  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Einerseits ja: Das war wahrscheinlich das glaubwürdigste Szenario, das sich erstellen ließ - aber ein mordender ARZT?! Das wurde mir jetzt irgendwie zu ...nah, zu...persönlich? Zu...ehrenrührig...? Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!  
  
"Könnte ich nicht ein...mordender Veteran sein oder...besser...nochwas ganz anderes?"  
"Das wäre zu schwierig und würde viel zu viel Zeit kosten! Überleg doch mal! Wir haben schon dreizehn Leichen und wir wissen, dass es noch mehr sein müssen. Wir haben keine Zeit! Natürlich wäre es optimal, man könnte einen Deal mit einem Häftling vereinbaren und den als Köder präsentieren, aber wenn die Polizei das nicht will, oder sich die Justiz weigert, ist diese Idee nichts wert!"  
  
Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, was das konkret heißen würde.  
  
"Wir...müssten beide ausziehen, oder?"  
"Ja. Das ginge nicht anders. Und...wir sollten uns möglichst nicht zusammen sehen lassen."  
"Und wenn wir ein Mörderduo wären?"  
"Sie haben sich bisher an keine Bande rangewagt."  
"Ja, stimmt...würde unsere Chancen drastisch verschlechtern...", gab ich zu.  
"Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen...ich mach mich inzwischen fertig."  
"Gut. Gibst du mir meinen Rasierer und meine Zahnbürste raus?"  
"Wieso? Stört es dich, wenn ich währenddessen dusche?"  
"Okay, vergiss es...", grinste ich nervös.  
  
Mir war nicht klar gewesen, wie es aussehen würde, den Köder zu spielen. Eine falsche Polizeiakte – aus einem Gefängnis oder einer Polizeistation rauskommen und fertig. Aber doch nicht tagelanges Theaterspielen! Noch dazu von einander getrennt... Konnte ich mich überhaupt so verstellen?  
Andererseits: Ich konnte nicht den Rückzieher machen. Ich wollte Sherlock nicht im Stich lassen, ich wollte das gleiche Risiko für mich und ich wollte diesen größenwahnsinnigen Kerl kriegen!  
  
Als ich fertig war, machte ich mich rasch an den Abwasch.  
  
Dann hörte ich hektische Schritte auf der Treppe. Mrs Hudson – aber viel schneller als sonst!  
  
Ich ging, die Tür zum Flur öffnen: "Mrs Hudson? Was nicht okay?"  
"Fernseher! Machen Sie den Fernseher an, John! BBC One!" keuchte sie.  
Ich schnappte mir die Fernbedienung.  
  
"...vergangene Nacht frei Haus geliefert. Solche Koffer beinhalten normalerweise Soundanlagen, Synthesizer und ähnliches Zubehör, wie es etwa Musikbands auf einer Tournee benötigen..."   
  
"Sherlock! Kommen Sie sofort her, das müssen Sie sehen!" schrie Mrs Hudson schrill.  
  
"...Die Lieferung war also zwar ein wenig überraschend, weckte aber keinerlei Misstrauen. Ein Mitarbeiter der Poststelle holte die Koffer also ins Haus und sagte in der Nachrichtenredaktion Bescheid, denn laut Aufkleber sollten die Koffer an diese Adresse gehen..."   
  
Sherlock kam aus dem Bad. Geföhnt und rasiert – aber wahrscheinlich splitterfasernackt unter seinem roten Morgenrock.  
"Du hattest recht!" flüsterte er beeindruckt.  
"Aber es war nicht die Sun!" gab ich ebenso zurück.  
  
"...Dort war man ratlos – und noch ehe jemand an die Möglichkeit einer Bombe dachte, hatte man die Koffer einfach mal geöffnet: Sie enthielten je eine Leiche mit einer Henkersschlinge um den Hals. Dazu Fotos von weiteren Leichen. Diesen Aufnahmen nach zu schließen, ist der Mörder dieser beiden Männer sowohl für sieben weitere Morde verantwortlich, bei denen solche Henkersschlingen zum Einsatz kamen, als auch für die Taten des sogenannten Pentonville-Schlitzers, der als tot gilt. Der genaue Zusammenhang ist noch unklar. Im Laufe des Tages wird eine Pressekonferenz erwartet.“   
  
Unterdessen sah man die Leichen in den Koffern und einige der Fotos, doch mit verpixelten Gesichtern. Nummern und Urteile sowie Genickschüsse blieben unerwähnt. Aber es war bereits zu viel durchgesickert und die Verbindung zum Schlitzerfall tat ein Übriges...  
  
"Um die Ermittlungen nicht zu behindern, können wir einige Details noch nicht preisgeben. Aber so viel scheint klar: Wie der Schlitzer, scheint auch dieser Täter der Ansicht zu sein, seine Opfer hätten todeswürdige Verbrechen begangen. Ob er damit jedoch richtig liegt, ist in jedem einzelnen Fall eine ganz andere Frage..."   
  
"Gerechter Gott...", hauchte Mrs Hudson zittrig, rettete sich auf den nächsten Stuhl und schnappte nach Luft.   
  
Ich eilte zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls. "Ganz ruhig, Mrs Hudson. Ihnen wird nichts passieren – Sherlock! Ein Glas Wasser!"  
"Kommt schon, Doc!" antwortete der Detektiv aus der Küche.  
"Es...es geht schon, danke...", japste die alte Dame und lächelte mich tapfer an. "Es ist nur..." Sie schaute ängstlich zwischen Sherlock und mir hin und her: "Ihr wollt ihn fangen, richtig...?"

 

 


	153. Ganz großes Kino

 

  
„Das werden wir, Mrs H.   
Aber keine Angst. Wir machen es nicht von hier aus, wir machen es undercover und wir weihen Lestrade ein. Wir sind vorsichtig, versprochen“, versicherte Sherlock und legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern.  
  
Sie seufzte hilflos.  
  
„So. Ich muss mich fertig machen. Es gibt viel zu tun!“ Damit machte er den Fernseher aus und verschwand wieder durch die Küche.  
  
„So geht das doch nicht...“, murmelte sie erschüttert. „Ich meine, selbst wenn er nie einen Fehler machen würde!“  
„Nein, Sie haben vollkommen recht: So geht es nicht. Fühlen Sie sich besser?“  
„Ja, geht schon wieder...“  
„Hm..., könnte sein, dass Sie...vielleicht behaupten müssen, ich sei schon Anfang April ausgezogen, das kriegen Sie doch hin, oder?“  
  
Sie sah mich entgeistert an.  
  
„Nur für ein paar Tage! Wäre gut, wenn Mrs Turner und die Chandlers gegebenenfalls auch noch mitspielen. Aber, das sagen wir Ihnen dann noch. Ich...bin auch noch nicht so ganz im Bilde...“  
  
„Sie werden doch aufeinander aufpassen!?“ fragte Sie besorgt.    
  
„Aber ja! – Soll ich Sie noch hinunter begleiten?“  
  
„Nein, nein, es geht mir gut. Wirklich...“  
  
Ich beobachtete sie zunächst etwas skeptisch, als sie aufstand, aber anscheinend war sie wieder okay.   
  
Gut..., überlegte ich. Blog löschen...  
  
Ich fuhr meinen Laptop hoch, rief den Blog auf, schrieb Harry, Mike und Bill, dass ich wegen eines Falls meine Site für ein paar Tage verschwinden lassen müsse, aber bei uns alles in Ordnung sei, lud anschließend die aktuelle Version nochmal runter und löschte sie dann auf dem Server.  
  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in mir auf...  
  
Dann ging ich auf die Seite der BBC, in der Hoffnung weitere Neuigkeiten zu finden, aber Fehlanzeige. Währenddessen fragte ich Sam und Dimmock per SMS, ob sie weitere Informationen hätten. Lestrade würde ich Sherlock überlassen. Nach ein paar Minuten rief Sam zurück.  
  
„Hi, John! Habt ihr's auch schon mitbekommen. Es ist seit halb sieben in den Nachrichten! Keiner scheint was Verdächtiges bemerkt zu haben. Ich hab die Nachnamen der beiden Neuen, aber sie sagen mir nichts und die Dateien sind jetzt komplett gesperrt. Also Cavenour und Bonfield. Vielleicht kann ja Sherlock was damit anfangen.“  
„Cavenour wie in Crossing Jordan?“  
„Ja.“ Ein Grinsen war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
„Okay, danke, Sam. Haben Sie noch was über Mendez gehört? Ich meine, sein Verbrechen muss doch auf dem Urteil stehen?“  
„Nein, leider nicht. Bei euch was Neues, John?“  
„Auch nicht, was solln wir auch machen?“  
„Tja, ich weiß auch nicht...“    
  
Kurz darauf erschien Sherlock ausgehfertig auf der Bildfläche, das Smartphone am Ohr.   
  
„Ich erreiche Lestrade nicht“, knurrte er zur Erklärung. „Aber ich will ihm das nicht simsen oder mailen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Hast du deinen Blog schon aus dem Netz geholt? Gut. Ich lösche noch meinen Verweis darauf. Was Neues von Dimmock oder Bradstreet?“  
  
Ich sah unwillkürlich auf mein Nokia – war ja nicht schwer zu erraten, was ich damit gemacht hatte.   
  
„Wir nehmen andere Handys!“ sagte er.  
  
„Ja, klar...“, stimmte ich zu. „Ehm, Bradstreet sagt, die Dateien der Neuen seien komplett gesperrt, aber anscheinend hat er trotzdem die Nachnamen der zwei: Cavenour und Bonfield. Aber – “   
„BONFIELD!“ entfuhr es Sherlock.  
  
Jetzt erst klingelte auch bei mir was...  
  
„Der Fall Bonfield..., Lestrade sprach gestern davon!“   
„Ja“, seufzte Sherlock schuldbewusst. „Der Fall, den ich abgelehnt habe... Okay, John. Fahr mit der Underground ins Bart's, ich rufe Molly an und komme später nach.“  
„Okay. Moment. Was ist mit Mike? Wir müssen ihn einweihen, oder?“  
„Darum kommen wir nicht herum. Ich bestelle ihn dazu.“  
„Gut. Was ist mit...unseren neuen Wohnungen?“  
„Wir müssen zuerst Realitäten schaffen und dann werde ich unsere Verbrechen im Internet anprangern. Zu dem Zeitpunkt müssen alle instruiert sein. Ich werde in ein Hotel gehen. Als Sherman Ezard. Und du ziehst in die Einliegerwohnung der Slipstones. – Ja: Sie ist immer noch nicht vermietet. Ich habe gerade angefragt.“  
„Rory wird enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht kommst“, prophezeite ich.  
„Naja..., das holen wir nach...“ Er betrachtete mich mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln. „Es ist also okay für dich?“  
„Ja. Ich...war nur etwas überrumpelt. Ich meine, ich habe...schon getötet, ich habe schon mal...okay, Sherlock – “   
  
Nein, ich sollte ihn jetzt nicht daran erinnern, dass ich schon mal selbst einen Auftragskiller auf mich ansetzen wollte...!  
  
„Es ist nur: Du willst aus Todesfällen ohne Fremdverschulden Morde machen – was ist, wenn der Henker zu deren Angehörigen geht? Stell dir vor, jemand trauert um einen geliebten Menschen, was hart genug ist – und erfährt dann obendrein auch noch, dass es vielleicht Mord war?! Sherlock, das kannst du nicht machen!“ flehte ich.  
„Nein, John. Das wäre ja auch kontraproduktiv. Stell dir vor, jemand von den Hinterbliebenen würde sich an die Polizei wenden! Es werden lauter Verstorbene ohne nahe Verwandte sein. Ohne Verwandte gleichen Nachnamens. Er wird ein paar wenige Angehörige finden – aber das werden welche von meinen Leuten sein.“  
„Das ist kein Fall mehr, das wird ein Monumentalfilm!“ hörte ich mich sagen. „Okay, Sherlock... Ich muss das erst mal verdauen... Können wir denn über diese anderen Handys in Verbindung bleiben?“  
„Nur im Fall eines Zugriffs. Er darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Aber wir sollten einander orten können.  
Ich werde vom Zimmeranschluss meines Hotels Eva anrufen und Mrs Hudson sollte auch Bescheid wissen, wo du untergetaucht bist, aber nur im Notfall damit herausrücken oder dich kontaktieren. Ansonsten werden wir zu einer verabredeten Zeit zwei Internetcafés aufsuchen und uns in einem Chatroom treffen.“  
„Ich...hab wenig Ahnung vom Chatten...“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich hab dir alles notiert. Und du bekommst nachher nochmal Gelegenheit, mir über die Schulter zu sehen.“   
„Sherlock..., wenn einer von uns beiden geschnappt wurde – wie schinden wir Zeit?“  
„Ich denke, wir werden Zeit haben. Vielleicht wird dich jemand ansprechen...wegen eines todkranken Verwandten, der von seinem Leiden erlöst werden möchte... lass dich einfach nicht gleich überreden, frage nach Details – tu' was du ohnehin tun würdest. Vor allem trink nichts. Wenn es zu brenzlig wird, piep dich wegen eines Notfalls selbst an oder so. Und wir werden uns nur wenig voneinander entfernen, sobald es ernst wird.“    
„Und ernst wird es, wenn...?“  
„Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn sich jemand bei meinen Leuten vom Obdachlosennetzwerk oder den Eingeweihten im Bart's nach einem von uns erkundigt hat.“  
„Könnte nicht von denen jemand den Kerl lange genug hinhalten und wir nehmen ihn gleich fest?“  
Sherlock seufzte: „Und aufgrund wovon?!“  
„Oh, natürlich...!“ stöhnte ich betreten. „...aber eventuell hätten wir dann ein Foto, oder?“  
„Eventuell. Wenn es nicht zu riskant ist“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken. „Gut. Ich hol die Handys... Mach dich schon mal auf den Weg.“ Er lief hinaus und ich hörte ihn die Treppe raufsprinten.   
„Verrückt...“, murmelte ich und brach auf.  
Ich nahm die Metropolitan Line bis Barbican, lief zum London Museum und stieg dort in den Bus.   
  
  
„John!“   
Molly passte mich an der Treppe ab und winkte mich heran. Schnell verschwanden wir in ihrem Sektionsraum.  
„Das ist ja so aufregend!“ flüsterte sie. „Hast du keine Angst?“  
„Es wäre unklug, keine Angst zu haben. Aber vor allem befürchte ich, dass Sherlock zu viel riskieren könnte...“  
„Das wär' ja nix Neues! Hallo, altes Haus!“ ließ sich Mike vernehmen und schlug mir kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Sein Blick war allerdings ziemlich sorgenvoll.  
„Hey, Mike! Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Gut. Aber euch beiden geht’s anscheinend ZU gut!“  
„Ich weiß, die Idee klingt erst mal ziemlich verrückt...“  
„Sie wird auch nicht damit aufhören. Nicht in meinen Ohren!“ sagte Mike kopfschüttelnd.   
  
Wir redeten noch über dies und jenes, bis nach einer knappen halben Stunde das an der Wand hängende Telefon klingelte. Molly ging hin und nahm ab, lauschte, sah ein wenig irritiert drein und grinste dann.   
„...Okay, wir kommen. – Kaffeepause!“ verkündete sie.  
Mike und ich folgten ihr in einen neueren Gebäudetrakt, dort begaben wir uns auf die Diabetes-Station für Männer und gingen ins Schwesternzimmer.  
Die Anwesenden begrüßten uns. Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, als auch der Professor dabei war! Doch der grinste nur. Dann erst bemerkte ich, dass der hagere Kerl in dem OP-Outfit samt Haube und einer Brille Sherlock war! Ich grinste ihn kurz an und fühlte mich gerade ziemlich überfordert...    
Molly stellte mich vor: „Also..., das ist unser mutmaßlicher Killerdoc“, raunte sie, als erzähle sie eine Spukgeschichte.  
„Das ist ja so mutig!“ schwärmte Meena.   
„Also. Mein Guter“, brummte mein Ex-Vorgesetzter grimmig-amüsiert: „Was haben Sie verbrochen?“  
  
Molly zückte ihr Klemmbrett. „Okay. Mr Holmes hat sich die Diabetes-Station, Abteilung a ausgesucht. Dort sind viele Leute tätig, die ihn von einem früheren Fall her kennen und ihm dankbar sind und auch wenn Morde mit Insulin schon lange nachweisbar sind – wie du ja wissen wirst, John – so ist das immer noch ziemlich unauffällig und man muss wirklich gezielt danach suchen. Also, John...es wird heißen, dass du oft hier warst, dass manchmal das Insulin so...viel knapper war. Und Dr. Wilson wird hier in den nächsten Tagen gerne mal bei den Schwestern reinschauen, er hat nämlich eigentlich Urlaub. Er ist – lach nicht, John: Unsere Koryphäe in Sachen Krebs. Und er wird sagen, dass Du dich auch manchmal auf seiner Station herumtreibst und er dich verdächtigt, Morphium zu klauen“, eröffnete mir Molly. Mir war gar nicht zum Lachen – unabhängig davon, dass dieser Dr Wilson nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kollegen von Dr Gregory House hatte.  
  
Okay...! Reiß dich zusammen, Watson! dachte ich.  
  
„Sobald irgendjemand verdächtige Fragen über Dr John Watson stellt, folgen Sie Ihren Rollenanweisungen und alarmieren einen anderen Eingeweihten, der sofort Mr Holmes Bescheid gibt und wenn Sie es irgendwie gefahrlos hinbekommen können, machen Sie ein Foto von dem Kerl  – oder der Frau...wer weiß – und senden Sie es an diese beiden Handynummern. Tippen Sie sie ab, der Zettel darf hier keinesfalls rumliegen“, sagte Molly ungewohnt souverän.  
  
Sherlock erhob sich. „Was den Rest der Belegschaft angeht, reden Sie nicht darüber: Alle, die nicht Bescheid wissen, werden nur so allgemein dementieren. Es wird wirken, als wollten sie nur das Krankenhaus als Ganzes gegen solche haltlosen Vorwürfe verteidigen, oder wüssten eben gar nichts darüber. Niemand wird Dr. Watson in Schutz nehmen, denn alle, die dazu Grund hätten, weil sie ihn kennen, sind ja eingeweiht. Niemandem von Ihnen kann irgendein Schade entstehen, solange kein Patient oder Besucher so ein Gespräch belauscht. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass es hier im Haus zu keinem Zwischenfall kommen wird. Die Killer werden Dr Watson gegebenenfalls mit Sicherheit weglocken wollen. Und natürlich wird er sich weglocken lassen! In einen schlecht besuchten Pub oder ähnliches. Sie haben also wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Und in ein paar Tagen spätestens wird der Spuk vorbei sein.“   
  
Bei dem Wort 'Spuk' gackerte Meena hysterisch auf und ein junger Mann  sah betreten unter sich und wurde rot. Sherlock und Molly verkniffen sich ein Grinsen.  
  
Was ist das denn jetzt für ein Insider-Witz? fragte ich mich.*  
  
  
Nach diesem Termin schleifte mich Sherlock in ein kleines Internetcafé.  
  
Nachdem wir uns einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke gesucht hatten, gab mir Sherlock eine Liste. „Lern sie auswendig. Und dann vernichte sie. Das sind deine Opfer. Du musst dich an jede Einzelheit erinnern können!“  
„Acht?!“ schnappte ich entgeistert.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen: „Entscheidest du dich mal?“  
„Ja, nein, schon gut...“, stotterte ich. „Was ist mit deiner Legende?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Du weißt alles Nötige. Melissa oder jemand anders wird dir Bescheid geben, wenn es sein muss. Dort werde ich absteigen.“ Er schob mir eine Visitenkarte zu.   
  
Grange St. Pauls Hotel  
10 Godliman Street   
London, EC4V 5AJ  
Telephone: +44 (0) 20 7074 1000**   
  
„Ich habe Zimmer 314, das ist dann auch die Durchwahl.“  
  
„Das ist ja keine halbe Meile vom Barts weg!“ stellte ich fest.   
„Genau. Und während du bei den Slipstones bist, werde ich dort in der Nähe in einem Pub sitzen, in dem man Dart spielen oder Pokern kann. Dann falle ich nicht so auf, wenn ich keinen Alkohol trinke. Wenn der letzte in der Nähe zu macht, werde ich versuchen, zu dir zu gelangen. Aber das werde ich nur, wenn mir wirklich niemand folgt. –   
AH! ALLES KÖNNTE PERFEKT SEIN, WENN SICH DIESER IDIOT ENDLICH MELDEN WÜRDE!“ fauchte Sherlock – vom einen auf den anderen Moment auf 180!  
„Shhh! Meinst du Lestrade?“ fragte ich.  
„Wen sonst!“ knurrte der Meisterdetektiv.  
„Vielleicht ist Donovan die ganze Zeit um ihn...oder sie haben irgendein Meeting, eine Fortbildung mit Handyverbot...“  
„Selbst dann machen sie mal 'ne Pause! Er könnte wenigstens kurz auf die Toilette gehen und simsen, wenn er sieht, dass ich ihn versucht habe zu erreichen!“  
„Stimmt schon... Ach, Sherlock, der wird sich schon melden! – Was machst du jetzt? Kontaktierst du ...unseren Lieblingsnerd?“  
„Genau. Ich hab', wie du weißt, letzte Nacht einige Seiten gefunden, die in Frage kommen. Auf einigen habe ich sogar Hinweise auf jeweils einen Teil unserer Opfer gefunden. Aber was uns wirklich weiterhelfen kann, das sind Chats.“  
„Aber die... –  Moment? Die sind gespeichert? M. kann sich da rein hacken?“ fragte ich verdattert.  
„Gelöscht wird quasi nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis...“  
„Oh...! ...ouuu... “    
  
Sherlock hatte eine Flirtsite aufgerufen...  
Sie war blau, lila und pink...oder eher magenta. Ich sah genauer hin und begriff, dass es sich um eine sowohl heterosexuelle als auch bisexuelle und SCHWULESBISCHE Flirtsite handelte!  
  
„Magenta steht für gleichgeschlechtliche Anziehung,  
Blau symbolisiert die Anziehung zum anderen Geschlecht,  
Lavendel, eine Mischung aus Magenta und Blau symbolisiert die Zuneigung zu beiden Geschlechtern“, sagte Sherlock ungerührt. „Wusstest du das nicht?“  
„Äh, nein...“, gestand ich verdattert. „Also..., pink schon...“  
„Sieh zu, damit du morgen weißt, wie's geht...“, murmelte er.  
„Narziss76?“ grinste ich.  
„Yep. Und M ist Gaynymed-without-eagle*“  
  
Ich kicherte nervös. Den Witz hatte ich immerhin verstanden. Der alte Schwerenöter Zeus hatte es zwar überwiegend auf Weiber abgesehen, doch es gab auch eine Sage, derzufolge er sich in einen schönen Knaben namens Ganymed (nicht Gaynymed!) verguckt hatte und ihn in Gestalt eines Adlers (oder unter Zuhilfenahme eine solchen) in den Olymp entführte...***  
Nun auch der arme Morrys war von Zeus entführt worden – von Mycroft!  
  
Im Verlauf dieses Chats erfuhr ich folgendes: Auf den Seiten, die sich Sherlock und Morrys angesehen hatten, gab es jeweils einen User, der ihnen verdächtig schien. Einer hieß Ma'at63, ein weiterer Justus63, wieder ein anderer DaniEL63, auf weiteren Portalen Themis63, Erinnye63, Dike63, Justitia63 und Nemesis63.  
  
„Das ist jedesmal er!“ flüsterte ich fassungslos. „Das hat alles irgendwie mit göttlicher Gerechtigkeit und Gericht oder Urteilsvollstreckung zu tun!“  
  
Sherlock nickte: „Wenn es sich um nur eine Person handelt, dann hat Lestrade verdammt recht. Hacker müssen wirklich nicht jung sein...allerdings hätte ich mir den Kerl mit den Rückenschmerzen dann doch noch etwas älter vorgestellt als bloß 48...“, raunte Sherlock zurück. „Aber zumindest ist dieser Chatter gewieft genug, dass er – oder vielleicht auch sie wohl jedes Mal in einer anderen Location saß! Allerdings, wenn er sich jetzt wieder einloggt, kann M. ihn aufspüren...   
Okay, John. Ab jetzt bleiben uns noch zwei Stunden. Wir fahren nachhause, packen ein paar Kleinigkeiten, du checkst bei den Slipstones ein und dann gehst du ins Bart's arbeiten, während ich in diesem Hotel faulenzen, das heißt Bereitschaft haben werde. M wird dann unter verschiedenen Nicknames die Vorwürfe gegen uns in diesen Chatrooms verbreiten. Bereit?“  
„Ja..., ja, okay...“, krächzte ich und ärgerte mich, dass es sich so beklommen anhörte.  
„Das wird schon, John...“  
  
Also fuhren wir auf getrennten Wegen – wie wir gekommen waren – zurück. Als ich die Stufen hinaufstieg kam mir ein vertrauter Duft entgegengewabert...  
  
Ich öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und fand den Tisch gedeckt vor.  
  
„John. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wenn ich mich zurückhalte. Aber...ganz wollte ich unser Dinner nicht ausfallen lassen...“, erklärte er verlegen.  
  
Dankbar und fassungslos sah ich ihn an.  
  
„Komm schon, setz' dich.“    
  
Natürlich trank ich keinen Alkohol und Sherlock verspeiste nur so drei oder vier symbolische Gabeln voll, aber ich spürte überrascht, gerührt und auch ein wenig amüsiert, dass mir dieses Ritual gut tat. Es war natürlich Unsinn, aber es gab mir das Gefühl, dass alles gut ausgehen würde: Sherlocks Plan würde funktionieren und niemand verletzt oder gar getötet werden...!  
  
Wir redeten kaum während ich aß, sahen einander von Zeit zu Zeit kurz an, grinsten dann verschwörerisch und verschämt zugleich.  
Nach dem Abwasch ging ich packen.   
  
Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, reichte mir Sherlock ein Handy. Auch ein Nokia, wohl das Vor- oder Vorvorgängermodell von meinem. Gut, das würde die Bedienung erleichtern.  
  
Dann drückte er auf seinem iPhone herum.  
  
Oh, Shit...! dämmerte es mir: Lestrade! Er hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet!  
  
Sherlock wurde wirklich allmählich zornig.  
  
„Sherlock, es gibt bestimmt einen – “  
  
Ich brach ab, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
  
„Doch nicht jetzt!“ maulte Sherlock angespannt. „Wir warten bis er wieder weg ist.“  
  
„Vielleicht – “  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Okay...“  
  
Es klingelte wieder. Oder besser gesagt, es schellte Sturm.  
  
Sherlock riss auf einmal die Augen auf und pirschte sich rasch ans Fenster heran, um hinunter zu spähen.  
  
„John – lass sie rein!“ befahl er atemlos.  
  
Ich gehorchte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erschreckt.  
  
Zwei Paar Schritte erklommen unsere Treppe. Und dann konnte ich unsere Besucher sehen: DI Tobias Gregson und Sergeant Sally Donovan!  
  
Neben mir sog Sherlock ruckartig die Luft ein.   
  
Was heißt das?! fragte ich ihn sprachlos. Was ist passiert?  
Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.   
  
„Sherlock!“ keuchte Gregson. „Sie müssen helfen!“ stieß er hervor.   
Donovan war ebenfalls außer Atem und wirkte besorgt, fast schon hilflos, ihr Gesicht war verzerrt. Als Gregson dicht vor meinem Freund stand, flüsterte er beinahe schon beschwörend: „Die SoKo glaubt, sie hätten ihn – !“     
Noch während der DI sprach, schloss Sherlock die Augen und unterbrach ihn: „Lestrade! Sie denken, es ist Lestrade!“ stöhnte er.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anspielung auf FmvdFp Kap 36.
> 
>  
> 
> ** http://www.grangehotels.com/hotels-london/
> 
>  
> 
> *** http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganymed_%28Mythologie%29
> 
> Die Sage ist älter als die griechische Mythologie und hat viele Varianten - aber wie sollte John das so genau wissen?


	154. In Startposition

  
  
  
  
Ich musste mich verhört haben.  
  
"Was?!"   
  
Mir blieb die Stimme weg.  
Gregson starrte Sherlock verdattert an: "Woher...?"  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment...", murmelte dieser und verschwand durch die Küche in sein Zimmer.  
Einen Moment war ich völlig ratlos, dann nahm ich mich zusammen.  
  
"Ehm, setzen Sie sich doch. ...Tee?"  
"Ja, bitte...", seufzte Gregson.  
  
Während ich das Wasser aufsetzte, überschlugen sich meine Gedanken förmlich. Wie waren die bloß auf diese absurde Idee gekommen...?  
Armer Greg! Erst setzte ihn seine Frau vor die Tür und nun hielt man ihn gar für einen Serienkiller?!  
Gerne hätte ich die beiden in unserem Wohnzimmer gleich ausgequetscht, wie es dazu hatte kommen können, aber ich wollte Sherlock nicht vorgreifen und es schien mir, als hätten Donovan und Gregson ein paar Momente Ruhe bitter nötig. Also blieb ich in der Küche. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang kein Laut. Nachdem ich den Tee aufgegossen hatte, stellte ich Milch und Zucker auf den Couchtisch. Sally hatte sich auf den alten Sessel bei der Tür gesetzt, Gregson tigerte nervös auf und ab. Ich hatte gerade das Tablett mit dem Tee und vier Henkelbechern ganz links auf dem Tisch abgesetzt, als Sherlock zurück kam – und mal wieder die Abkürzung zum Sofa nahm.   
Sally ächzte entsetzt, als der "Freak" auf den Couchtisch stieg und sich dann auf der linken Seite des Sofas niederließ.  
"Gregson, hören Sie auf, eine Furche in den Teppich zu laufen, nehmen Sie sich einen Stuhl."  
Der DI gehorchte und setzte sich in Sherlocks Nähe – nicht etwa in Donovans. Interessant, dachte ich und befüllte die Becher.  
"John, wenn du dann mal damit fertig wärst, uns zu bemuttern!?" grantelte er. Seine Kopfbewegung wies auf den freien Platz zu seiner Linken.    
Ich beeilte mich, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, damit er fortfahren konnte.  
"Also: Lestrade hat Denner verhaftet – aber der entging dem Prozess, weil Anderson die einzige relevante DNA-Spur unbrauchbar gemacht hat"  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Sally zucken. Nicht gut, das jetzt zu erwähnen!  
  
" – ähnlich wie zuvor Bonfield. Lestrade kam dazu, als der mutmaßliche Schlitzer und sein mutmaßlich fünftes Opfer entdeckt wurden. Er ist ein schon etwas älterer Kollege, so wie das Profil es nahe legt – obwohl ich sagen muss, ich hätte auf etwa fünf Jahre mehr getippt, er hat zurzeit etwas mit Rückenschmerzen zu kämpfen – auch wenn er keine richtigen Rückenprobleme hat, er geht schwimmen und hat für die letzten Nächte kein Alibi und er hat...unter Einfluss von Alkohol...und angestachelt von Kollegen... Äußerungen von sich gegeben, die den Schluss nahelegten, dass er mit diesem Henker sympathisiert. Aber das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein, oder?"  
"Woher wissen Sie das bloß alles? Die fehlenden Alibis...?" krächzte Gregson und nippte an seinem Tee.   
"Seine Frau hat ihn vor einigen Tagen vor die Tür gesetzt – er wohnte zuletzt in seinem Wagen, was auch der Grund für die Rückenbeschwerden ist (es roch nach Diclofenac-Gel und er hat Schwimmsachen in seiner Tasche, vor allem ein feuchtes Handtuch, das ein wenig nach Chlor riecht) – doch das ist für gewöhnlich nicht die erste Maßnahme bei einer solchen Beziehungskrise. Dem geht die Phase voraus, wo die Frau bei ihrer Mutter Unterschlupf findet, was dazu führt, dass Mutter und Tochter es nach einer Woche (aber das ist nur ein Mittelwert, da spielen viele Faktoren eine Rolle) nicht mehr miteinander aushalten, bzw. zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es der Schuldige ist – und das ist nach deren Ansicht immer der Mann – der mit Vertreibung aus der Wohnung zu bestrafen ist. Außerdem arbeitet Lestrade sowieso oft so lange, dass keiner so recht sagen kann, was er so spät am Abend eigentlich noch gemacht hat, was ja auch die Ursache für die Ehekrise ist. Und er selbst wusste nicht, dass er Alibis brauchen würde und hat sich das nicht im Einzelnen gemerkt. Aber ICH fragte, welche Verdachtsmomente es noch gibt!"   
"Er ist heute morgen nicht aufgekreuzt", meldete sich Donovan zu Wort. "Erst dachte ich, vielleicht ist er gleich zur BBC gefahren oder so, aber dann habe ich ihn angerufen, erst auf dem Handy und dann zuhause – "  
"Völlig uninteressant, Sally!" schnauzte Sherlock. "Gregson?"  
"Ich bin nicht sicher...meine Informationen sind...nicht aus erster Hand. Kann ich auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit zählen?"  
"Können wir auf Ihre Unterstützung zählen?" echote Sherlock ironisch.   
"Ich möchte ihm helfen und ich bin bereit, zu kooperieren", sagte der DI beinahe schon demütig.   
"Sally?" fragte Sherlock scharf.  
"Unter diesen Umständen können Sie sich auf mich verlassen, Sherlock", versicherte sie ernst.  
"Gut. Also, Gregson, welche Hinweise liegen noch vor?"  
Er seufzte tief: "Die Waffe, mit der sechs der Leichen von gestern früh erschossen worden sind und wohl auch die beiden von heute morgen, wurde im Fall Bonfield sichergestellt. Sie verschwand spurlos aus der Asservatenkammer – entweder gleich nachdem die Ermittlungen im Sande verlaufen waren – oder auch erst vor Kurzem. Ihr Fehlen wurde wohl erst entdeckt, als die Ballistik die abgefeuerten Kugeln von gestern dieser alten Baretta 20 zuordnen konnte. Bei zwei der Leichen von gestern und bei der einen von heute Morgen war Abdeckfolie von Nikotinpflastern. Mit Fingerabdrücken von Lestrade!"  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und stöhnte.  
  
"Das...ist erdrückend...", kommentierte ich hilflos.  
"Das ist Nonsens!" schnaubte Sherlock. "Jeder Idiot muss doch sehen, dass ihm jemand diese Morde anhängen will! Wie können diese Hornochsen, denn nur annehmen, dass ein Täter, der so gewieft seine Zielpersonen in die Falle lockt, der mit einem ausrangierten Krankenwagen arbeitet und so brillant in die alte Seilerei einbricht, so dämlich ist, eine solche Waffe zu benutzen? Es hat, so weit ich weiß, bisher weder Fingerabdrücke noch DNA-Spuren oder auch nur brauchbare Schuhabdrücke gegeben - und kaum etwas ist einfacher zu klauen, als Abziehfolie von Nikotinpflastern – vor allem bei Lesrade! Er hat sich gestern ein Pflaster aufgeklebt, während er an diesem Leichenfundort war und der Täter oder sein Komplize konnte sehen, dass er die Folie danach in die angebrochene Schachtel gesteckt hat. Er brauchte sie ihm nur zu klauen und die Folien der verbrauchten Pflaster herauszuholen."  
  
Gregson und Donovan starrten meinen Freund entgeistert an.  
  
"Ja. Selbstverständlich war ich da! Lestrade hat mich sogar bemerkt – aber sonst? Niemand brauchte sich zu wundern, wenn da jemand herumlief, den er nicht kannte. Die Bristoler dachten sich, das ist sicher jemand aus London, die Norwicher dachten, das ist vielleicht jemand aus Portsmouth, und die Liverpooler, das ist jemand aus Birmingham!" spöttelte Sherlock bitter. "Jemand in Straßenkleidung wurde wohl kontrolliert, aber...viele CSIs verderben den Brei! Das war total unübersichtlich und es wundert mich, dass man nur diese Folien platziert hat!"  
"Das...ist alles, wovon ich weiß. Vielleicht ist da wirklich noch mehr", gestand Gregson hilflos. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso dieser Täter oder diese Gang das tut. Also, diese Aktion mit Lestrade und den zwei Leichen von heute morgen..."   
"Er will an die Öffentlichkeit! Nachdem er Aldridge erschossen hatte und man ihn deshalb für den Schlitzer hielt, wurde er populär: Das will der Henker erreichen: Berühmtheit! – Gut, was wissen Sie noch?"   
"Sergeant Donovan wurde später gesagt, Lestrade sei krank, aber er hat gestern irgendwelche Akten mitgenommen..."  
"Als seine Frau sagte, er sei nicht da, dachte ich, da muss etwas faul sein, wollte sie aber nicht gleich beunruhigen, also hab ich sein Handy geortet. Es ist in der Bow Street...wahrscheinlich im Kriminallabor. Es ist an, aber er geht nicht ran", übernahm Donovan.  
"Daraufhin hat sie mir Bescheid gesagt. Ich konnte rauskriegen, dass sie ihn einkassiert und zunächst in einem Safehaus unter strenger Bewachung halten. Das ist absolut geheim, bis alles geklärt ist."  
"Absolut geheim, ja?" spottete Sherlock.  
"Sei einfach froh, dass du es erfahren hast!" brummte ich. "Danke, dass Sie so offen sind, Detective Inspector. Sie werden sicher verstehen, wenn diese fatale Entwicklung auch uns aufregt", versuchte ich, die Wogen zu glätten.   
"Sherlock: Die Situation ist zwar etwas anders..., aber Sie und er haben damals mich nicht hängen lassen und ich...habe diese Sache mit dem Bus mitbekommen und noch so einiges: Ich stehe zur Verfügung. Wir müssen ihn von diesem Verdacht befreien!"  
"Ja. Mit mir können Sie auch rechnen!" pflichtete Sally bei.  
  
Sherlock, wir haben keine andere Wahl! dachte ich: Diese beiden konnte ich mir als unsere Rückendeckung immer noch eher vorstellen als Dimmock und Bradstreet, falls die überhaupt bereit gewesen wären, das zu riskieren.  
     
"Gut!" seufzte Sherlock. "Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Aber Sie beide müssen mir hoch und heilig versprechen, niemanden sonst einzuweihen. Der Henker oder ein Komplize könnte nach wie vor in diesem Wasserkopf von einer Sonderkommission sitzen!"  
"Scheiße...wie sollen wir das beweisen?" fragte Gregson ratlos.  
"Schwören Sie."  
""Ich schwöre!"" beteuerten beide gleichzeitig.  
"Na, schön. Gregson, welcher Jahrgang ist Lestrade? 1963?"  
"Ja!" antwortete der Befragte verwundert.  
Ich war entsetzt. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein!  
"Noch eine Spur. Oder besser ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl...", murmelte Sherlock kaum hörbar, lauter fuhr er fort: "Falls jemand aus der SoKo die glorreiche Idee hatte, im Internet nach den Opfern zu suchen, hoffe ich, es wurde genau protokolliert, wer da so unfassbar clever war! Nun, wie auch immer: Ich wollte eigentlich Lestrade ins Boot holen, denn sowohl ich als auch John werden Köder spielen, zwei kaltblütige Serienkiller, die mit einer Reihe von perfekten Morden davon zu kommen drohen – das müsste Ihnen doch sehr gefallen, Sally!" fauchte er mit einer blitzschnellen Wendung an die junge Frau, die erschreckt zusammenzuckte.  
"Kinder, kein Streit jetzt!" bat ich. "Wir müssen jetzt zusammen halten.  
Lestrade braucht unsere Hilfe. Diese...geheime Festnahme", wollte ich wissen: "Heißt das, dass er keinen Anwalt hat? Dass sie ihn länger als für gewöhnlich festhalten können, ohne Anklage zu erheben? Dass ihn natürlich auch niemand besuchen kann, weil es ja sowieso keiner wissen darf?"  
Gregson räusperte sich betreten: "Woher wissen Sie das?"  
"Das war mehr so eine Ahnung, aufgrund der bisherigen Vorgehensweise und Gepflogenheiten beim Militär...", sagte ich. "Klingt übel...Ich bin sicher, er fühlt sich furchtbar..."  
"Ganz bestimmt tut er das...andererseits...", Gregson stockte. "Andererseits habe ich mich gefragt, was sich der wahre Täter davon verspricht. Wenn er Lestrade nicht entlasten will, kann er doch nicht weiter machen... Was jetzt keineswegs heißen soll, dass ich etwa vorschlage, Lestrade so lange hängen zu lassen, bis die nächsten Leichenfunde seine Unschuld beweisen!"  
"Das könnte eine Woche oder länger dauern. Er hat fünf oder sechs Möglichkeiten – vielleicht sogar mehr – die Leichen zu kühlen. Und dann würde er uns vielleicht zuerst auf einen Trittbrettfahrer schließen lassen, bis er uns irgendwann stolz präsentiert, dass er es doch die ganze Zeit immer noch selbst gewesen ist!"  
"Mal abgesehen von neuen Opfern, wir können Lestrade nicht so lange hängen lassen. Ich weiß, wie das ist, verhört zu werden, wenn sie sich erst mal auf einen eingeschossen haben!" redete ich mich in Rage.  
Sherlock räusperte sich.  
Okay. Unklug. Sei's drum!  
"Ja..., ich auch", gestand Sherlock leise.   
"Übrigens, wenn es doch keine aktuelle Verbindung zu der SoKo gibt, weiß der Henker ja gar nicht, dass sie schon einen Hauptverdächtigen festgesetzt haben", schaltete sich jetzt Sherlock wieder ein. "Wir können nicht anders vorgehen; soweit ich sehe, haben wir keinen Anhaltspunkt, was den Unterschlupf anbelangt. Ein Schlachthof, ein Bestattungsinstitut. Es gibt zu viele Möglichkeiten."  
  
"Okay: Also Sie beide setzen Gerüchte über sich in Umlauf, dass Sie perfekte Mörder sind, so dass der Henker quasi nicht an Ihnen vorbei kommt", drängte Donovan. "Wie soll das gehen?"  
"Das...brauchen Sie nicht im Einzelnen zu wissen. Wichtig ist nur, wo wir uns aufhalten werden und dass die anderen drei rechtzeitig zur Stelle sind, wenn einer von uns beiden in die Falle geht."  
Er schob ihnen je einen Zettel zu. "Natürlich dürfen Sie um gar keinen Preis auffallen!"  
"Das ist – ", begann Donovan skeptisch.  
"Die einzige Möglichkeit!" unterbrach Sherlock. "Wir können nicht in die Rollen von freigesprochenen Ex-Mordhauptverdächtigen schlüpfen!"  
"Ja..., das stimmt wohl...", seufzte Gregson. "Also, ich habe gerade frei..."  
"Und ich habe gerade nichts Neues...müsste eigentlich den ein oder anderen Cold Case angehen...Nun, indirekt bin ich ja dann an Denner und Bonfield dran..."  
Sherlock wandte sich mir zu. Ich nickte und fand endlich Gelegenheit zu einer Frage, die mich schon seit Stunden beschäftigte: "Weiß man inzwischen, welches Betäubungsmittel verwendet wird?"  
"Ja, es ist wohl Rohypnol", sagte Gregson.  
Sherlock hatte unterdessen genickt: "Eine Frage von erheblicher Bedeutung. Wir werden möglicherweise die Wirkung simulieren müssen.  
Aber zu unserer Falle: Von Zielpersonen wie Ampthill, gegen die nie etwas vorlag, muss der Henker – oder seine Komplizen entweder...privat erfahren haben oder durch das Internet. Dort wird er auch auf uns aufmerksam werden. Er wird sicher Nachforschungen anstellen, um...keinen Justizirrtum zu begehen, deshalb habe ich...einiges...vorbereitet, damit unsere Legenden einer näheren Überprüfung standhalten. Deshalb könnte es auch zwei, drei Tage dauern, bis sie anbeißen. Je nachdem auch, hinter wem sie gerade noch her sind. Und auch wenn wir zwei Köder sind, werden wir wahrscheinlich nur einen Versuch haben.  
Sie bekommen Bescheid, sobald jemand beginnt, sich nach einem von uns beiden zu erkundigen. Greifen Sie keinesfalls zu, ehe einer von uns in die Falle gegangen ist. Wir hätten dann nichts in der Hand!"  
Die beiden nickten.  
"Wir werden uns alle Mühe geben, denn wenn wir einen Zivilisten verlieren, wären wir geliefert!" sagte Gregson.  
"Denken Sie vor allem daran, die Bande inflagranti zu erwischen! Gregson - für den Fall, dass Sie beide sich aufteilen müssen, möchte ich, dass Sie sich an John ranhängen. Donovan, Sie konzentrieren sich im Zweifelsfall auf mich."  
Sie nickte eifrig.   
"Aber unauffällig!"  
"Natürlich!"  
"Gut. Und falls Sie was Neues über Lestrade hören, will ich das wissen! Und jetzt: Abgang. Wir haben noch zu tun." Damit latschte er wieder über den Tisch und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Überrumpelt durch den Rauswurf saßen die beiden da, sahen dann etwas hilflos mich an und erhoben sich verlegen.  
"Er... dieser Fall...hat ihn vorher ...schon belastet...", versuchte ich Sherlock zu entschuldigen. "Und...ja, selbst er ist nervös bei so einer Aktion. Wir müssen wirklich noch...etwas vorbereiten..."  
Gregson nickte: "Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, Doc!"  
Beklommen zogen die beiden ab.  
Ich holte meine Sig Sauer und ging zu Sherlocks Zimmer.   
"Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte ich.   
  
 "Ja."  
Sherlock saß auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.   
"Hey! Bist du okay?" Ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
Er seufzte. "Ich...ich weiß nicht... Ich hab vorhin auf meinem Forum gepostet:   
Anonymous, ist diese Festnahme Ihr Werk?   
  
–  das...war möglicherweise ein Riesenfehler..."  
  
Ich hatte alle Mühe, mein Entsetzen nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Was ich dazu sagen sollte, wusste ich beim besten Willen nicht! Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, was ich eigentlich gerade hatte tun wollen.  
  
"Tust du...mir einen Gefallen?" fragte ich.  
"Wenn ich kann..."  
"Naja..., ich bin der Arzt, der mit Giftspritzen mordet. Deshalb solltest du die Bleispritze nehmen. Außerdem...ich traue Gregson mehr zu als Donovan und ich vermute, du auch..."  
  
Daraufhin richtete er sich auf, ließ die Arme sinken und sah mich an. Er wirkte müde und beinahe verstört. Dann nickte er.   
  
"Du...wirst besser funktionieren, wenn du dir weniger Sorgen um mich machst", entschied er.  
"Genau", grinste ich.  
"Was ich dir vorhin noch geben wollte" begann er indem er aufstand und hinauslief. "Wir werden je zwei Handys mitnehmen..."  
Ich war ihm ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt und er reichte mir aus seinem Koffer einen...elektrischen Rasierapparat...?!  
"Da drin ist ein Handy. Es ist eingeschaltet und ich kann es orten, solange es Saft hat. Und das sind die Daten, die du benötigst, um mein Handy zu orten. Da stehen auch die beiden Pubs drauf, die für mich am ehesten infrage kommen, während du bei den Slipstones bist. Lass dich mit diesem Zettel nicht erwischen, du musst dir das merken! Molly sagt mir, wenn du das Barts verlässt, bzw. wenn du ankommst und Eva meldet sich ebenfalls. Wenn du in einen dieser Pubs gehst, suche dir etwas mit Fernseher, mit Darts, Billard, mit irgendwas, das ablenkt und setz dich wenn möglich in die Nähe von Topfpflanzen."  
"Damit ich mein Getränk wegschütten kann, verstehe."  
"Ja. Aber achte auf dein Gegenüber. Es wäre fatal, wenn es noch gar nicht damit rechnet, dass du aus den Latschen kippst. Vielleicht locken sie dich vorläufig in ihren Unterschlupf – oder eine Zwischenstation und betäuben dich dort erst."      
"Okay...", murmelte ich nervös. Nicht zu fassen, an was man alles denken musste!  
  
"Und versuch, nicht an Lestrade zu denken: Du musst dich konzentrieren!"  
  
Ich schluckte: Konnte es sein, dass Moriarty Lestrade quälte, weil er Sherlocks Freund war? Ebenso Morrys? Testete er aus, was Sherlock zu tun bereit wäre?  
Doch es wäre jetzt wohl kontraproduktiv gewesen, das zu erörtern.   
  
"Chat ab 19:00 und morgens ab 6:00 wie besprochen", erinnerte er mich.  
  
Ich nickte.   
  
"Pass gut auf dich auf."  
Das ist es also, dachte ich. Startschuss... "Ja, du auch!"  
"Versprochen."  
  
Zögernd stand ich auf. Doch es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Also nahm ich mein Zeug und fuhr zu den Slipstones. Die Kinder waren noch in der Schule, hatten mir aber Willkommenskärtchen in der Wohnung deponiert.   
  
"Es ist leider immernoch genauso schlecht möbliert wie im März", entschuldigte sich Evangeline.   
"Ach, ich bitte Sie, Eva, das macht doch nichts. Wie geht's Ihnen denn inzwischen?"  
"Ach, ganz gut soweit. Martin ist wieder ganz fit und drüber hinweg...aber...ich hab' immer noch so ein...unheimliches Gefühl und ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Eric...und dann Margret...! Ich hab's noch nicht fertig gebracht, jemand Neues einzustellen. Aber das hat auch sein Gutes. Unsere Putzfrau habe ich zurückgeholt. Dafür kochen Vicky und ich zusammen. Sie hat übriges seither sechs Pfund abgenommen", setzte sie verschwörerisch hinzu.  
"Oh, darauf werde ich sie sofort ansprechen, wenn ich sie sehe!" Nachdem ich ausgepackt hatte, fuhr ich nur mit einer Arzttasche bewaffnet zurück ins Bart's.   
   
Dort machte ich mich gleich ans auswendig lernen und half dazwischen Molly, die mir immer wieder ein mitfühlendes Lächeln  schenkte, wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, ich sei nicht bei der Sache. Zum Tee ließ ich mich auf der Diabetes-Station sehen. Ironischerweise waren die Teilchen, die die Schwestern dafür geholt hatten, besonders süß...!   
  
Um Punkt 19:00 meldete ich mich als Jack_of Hearts_71 in der schwulen Abteilung dieses Flirtforums an. Doch anscheinend gab es noch nichts Neues. Hieß das, dass unser Henker gerade noch andere Kapitalverbrecher auf seiner Liste hatte? Das wäre übel! Auch Gaynymed gesellte sich kurz zu uns, Narziss fragte – vergleichsweise unnarzisstisch – wie es ihm gehe. „Gut. Habe schon einige Reaktionen und Aktivität, aber unter keinem der bisherigen Nicks. Aber damit haben wir ja gerechnet. Viel Glück. Seid vorsichtig!“    
„Dito!“ antworteten wir fast gleichzeitig.  
Also, dass der angebliche Lestrade 'irgendwas-mit-gerechte-Gottheit63' sich gerade ruhig verhielt, bedeutete wohl, dass man wusste, dass er gerade aus dem Verkehr gezogen war. Aber nach uns erkundigt hatte sich wohl noch niemand. Ich hätte gerne nachgesehen, wie viele Menschenleben Sherlock angeblich auf dem Gewissen hatte und ob es wirklich bloß Penner sein sollten. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn was wäre denn, wenn der Henker das ganz in Ordnung fand?   
Anschließend fuhr ich zum Abendessen zu den Slipstones. Es schien unpassend, aber ich freute mich darauf, auch wenn ich es nicht lange ausdehnen würde ausdehnen können und ich immer wieder an Greg denken musste.   
Ob er wenigstens hoffte, dass Sherlock etwas wusste und an einer Lösung arbeitete?  
  
  



	155. Wiedersehen mit den Slipstones

 

  
Ich griff gerade in meine Tasche, um den Schlüssel herauszuholen, als auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war Rory, der mich mit einem breiten Grinsen empfing.  
  
"Hey, Rory! Na, du Pirat! Kann es sein, dass du gewachsen bist?"   
  
Nicht, dass ich das wirklich hätte sagen können, aber in dem Alter wachsen sie nun mal nicht bloß, sie kontrollieren auch regelmäßig ihre Größe.   
  
"Und ob! Fast ein ganzes Inch in einem Vierteljahr!" verkündete er stolz. Aber nächsten Karneval werde ich nicht mehr als Pirat gehen", erklärte er sachlich.  
"Sondern?" fragte ich - tatsächlich neugierig.  
"Na, als Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Oh, ich bin gespannt, was er dazu sagen wird!" grinste ich ein wenig hilflos. Das war ich wirklich! "Die passenden Haare hast du ja. Aber wird es dich nicht stören, wenn die anderen Kinder deine Maskerade nicht erkennen?"  
Der Kleine zuckte die Schultern. "Dann werde ich eben von ihm erzählen! Aber vielleicht ist er ja auch bis dahin voll der Superstar! Erzählen Sie uns heute Abend was? Irgendeinen Fall, der noch nicht auf Ihrem Blog steht? Ach, bitte!"  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Sie können ja die Namen verändern. Kommen Sie schon, John!"  
"Ah, guten Abend, John, da sind Sie ja. Nervt er Sie etwa?" ließ sich Eva vernehmen. "Junger Mann! Man lässt einen Gast zuerst einmal ankommen, ehe man ihn mit Fragen und Bitten bombardiert!"  
"Schon gut, Eva. Ich weiß noch, wo die Garderobe ist und ich würde das Wohnzimmer und darin befindliche Sitzmöbel wiederfinden, ehe ich im Stehen einschlafe", witzelte ich.  
"Sie können die Tasche da hin stellen. Darf ich Ihnen die Jacke abnehmen? Die Gästetoilette ist dort drüben, falls Sie sich frisch machen wollen", leierte Rory gelangweilt. Ich musste lachen.   
„Well roared, Rory! Warum nicht gleich so!" seufzte Eva. "Wir essen in fünf Minuten. Im Wintergarten. Und du kannst schon mal den Tisch decken."  
Rory knurrte unwillig.  
  
Ich ging mir die Hände waschen und dann zur Küchentür, wo ich anklopfte.  
Vicky öffnete gerade und Rory kam mit fünf Tellern und Besteck heraus.  
"Und dann brauchen wir noch Salatschüsseln!" informierte sie ihren kleinen Bruder.  
"Welche Überraschung. Grünzeug!" brummte dieser.  
"Irrtum. Der besteht aus Karotten und Äpfeln!" triumphierte Vicky.  
  
"Darf ich der neuen Köchin meine Aufwartung machen?" fragte ich.  
"Hallo, John! Tja, ich wurde von der Putzfrau zur Sous-Chefin befördert. Wird auch besser bezahlt!"  
"Und ich glaube, es hat noch einen weiteren Vorteil, hm? Victoria, siegreich im Kampf gegen die Pfunde!"  
"Ja! Und – " Sie senkte geheimnisvoll die Stimme. "Mum und ich kommen viel besser miteinander klar, seit wir zusammen kochen. Naja, Mums Maniküre leidet etwas darunter, aber ich glaube, das ist ihr nicht mehr so wichtig..."  
"Das ist schön! ...und übrigens riecht es hier ganz köstlich."  
"Danke! Holen Sie mir mal die große Terrine aus dem rechten Hängeschrank?"  
"Klar..."  
"Und wie geht's Sherlock?"  
"Gut soweit. Unser Fall ist – naja, lass es mich so sagen: Er schafft es garantiert nicht unter die Top Ten unserer Lieblingsfälle..."  
Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen die Terrine aufzutragen, während Eva und Vicky die Vollkornnudeln und den Salat brachten.  
Da kam der Professor die Treppe herunter.  
"Doktor! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen – auch wenn es wegen eines Falles ist..."  
"Tja, irgendwie...war immer viel zu tun, Professor. Wie geht's Ihnen denn?"  
"Gut! Und mein neuer Assistent macht sich ausgezeichnet. Ein angenehmer und wissbegieriger Bursche! Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie ihn mir empfohlen haben. Wir hatten ihn schon ein paarmal zu Besuch hier, er kann gut mit den Kindern und er hat Talent für Museumspädagogik."  
"Das ist toll! Vieles wird erst spannend, wenn man sich genauer damit befasst. Das Interesse an etwas zu wecken, ist oft gar nicht so einfach.  
Tja, nun führt uns also ein Fall zusammen - ich bin nur froh, dass ich diesmal nicht darin verwickelt bin! Das war ziemlich scheußlich!"  
"Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich...", seufzte ich und dachte an den armen Greg, dem jetzt wohl noch nicht mal seine Frau beistand. Wenigstens blieb ihm bis jetzt ein öffentlicher Skandal erspart... Hoffentlich würden wir ihm ebenso rasch helfen können, wie dem Professor damals...  
  
Kurz darauf saßen wir beim Dinner.  
  
"Hey, Lästerschwein! Diesen Salat kannst du öfter machen, der ist akzeptabel!" befand Rory. "Ist da Honig drin?"  
"Ja, die Äpfel werden mit Zitronensaft verrührt, dann werden sie nicht braun – und weil das zu sauer wäre, kommt Honig dran. An den Karotten ist Salz und etwas Öl."  
"Ulkig. Trotzdem schmeckt es..."  
"Gratuliere! Wette gewonnen!" gratulierte Eva.  
Vicky feixte zufrieden.  
„Aber hör auf, deine Schwester 'Lästerschwein' zu nennen!“   
„Sie reagiert eh nicht drauf!“  
„Dann kannst du's ja auch bleiben lassen!“ erklärte Evangeline.  
  
"Und, Bra? Hast du John schon erzählt, dass du nächsten Karneval als Sherlock Holmes gehen willst?" neckte Vicky.  
"Was geht dich das denn an?" brummte der Kleine.  
Sie grinste bloß: "Frag doch Timmy, ob er Doktor Watson sein möchte. Das wäre total süß!"  
"Hör mir auf mit dem! Tim ist doof!"  
  
Urplötzlich trat Schweigen ein.  
  
"Was?!" schnappte dann Eva entgeistert. "Ich dachte, du hast endlich mal einen guten Freund gefunden! Einen ohne Federn! Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Ach, der Spinner hat doch die 'Kratiditis' neuerdings!"  
"Die was?"  
Vicky kicherte. "Also, das Kratides-Fieber. Das is' 'ne echt ansteckende Krankheit! Kratides ist so ein blöder Superheldencomic..."  
"Oh, ja, gehört hab ich davon auch schon", sagte ich. "Ein bisschen wie X-Men, nicht?"  
"Eher schon ein Plagiat!" sagte Vicky abfällig. "Was allerdings cool ist – dabei. Naja: Nur ein BISSCHEN cool, dass es mal ausnahmsweise in London spielt und nicht in den USA. Andererseits diese...Cosplay-Aktivitäten sind...peinlich und einige Leute fallen wohl wirklich auf den Quatsch rein..."  
"Was ist denn bitte Cosplay? Klär mich auf!" fragte der Professor seine Tochter.   
"Na, wenn sich jemand genauso verkleidet wie eine Comicfigur – oder wie jemand aus einem Film. Aber ohne, dass es jetzt Karneval oder Halloween wäre und damit trotzdem in der Öffentlichkeit rumläuft, sich fotografieren oder filmen lässt und diese Aufnahmen dann ins Netz stellt. Und neuerdings laufen eben angeblich solche Figuren aus den Kratides-Comics herum. Und es gibt da einige Spinner, die im Internet verbreiten, diese komischen Mutanten gäbe es wirklich..."  
"Puh, ich fürchte, das ist nicht ungefährlich", überlegte Eva stirnrunzelnd. "Seelisch labile Leute, die schon mal zu Realitätsverlust neigen oder die vielleicht Drogen nehmen, können von so was doch total verwirrt werden. Was ist, wenn so jemand denkt, er könne fliegen, oder sich einbildet, sein Nachbar wäre ein Monster, das er unschädlich machen muss? – Und Timmy mag diesen Mist?"  
"Er ist süchtig nach diesem Stuss!" brummte Rory. "Fehlt bloß noch, dass er noch Fanfiction dazu schreibt!"  
Dann zuckte er zusammen, verzog das Gesicht und funkelte seine Schwester böse an. Offenkundig hatte sie ihn unter dem Tisch getreten.   
"Ach, das gibt sich doch bestimmt bald wieder!" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Hoffentlich...", knurrte der Kleine.  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich bald und zog dann mit meiner Arzttasche in einen Pub, wo ich mir am Tresen ein alkoholfreies Bier holte und mich in eine Ecke setzte, wo einiges Grünzeug in Blumenkübeln am Fenster stand. Dort holte ich eine medizinische Fachzeitschrift raus und begann zu lesen.   
Nach einer Weile wurden meine Lider schwer. Es war eigentlich zu dunkel und meine Augen wurden müde. Als nächstes holte ich mir eine Cola und bat den Wirt, den Fernseher einzuschalten, aber die Neun-Uhr-Nachrichten brachten mir keine neuen Informationen.  
Als nächstes knöpfte ich mir die Zeitung vor.  
Morgen nehme ich den Laptop mit, dachte ich, dann kann ich ein eBook lesen und habe nicht diese Probleme mit der Beleuchtung!   
Allerdings würde ich dann aufpassen müssen, dass unsere Zielpersonen nicht aufgrund meiner Dokumente merkte, was hier gespielt wurde...  
Ich rief kurz Molly an, aber anscheinend hatte sich noch niemand über mich erkundigt. Gab es denn so viel interessantere Mörder als mich?! Erstaunlich. Und beunruhigend.  
Da ich früh wieder würde aufstehen müssen, brach ich schon kurz vor der Sperrstunde auf. Um kurz nach elf lag ich auf der komischen Sofagarnitur, wo Eva zwei Schlafsäcke als Decken und zwei Kopfkissen bereitgelegt hatte. Aber ich hatte nach dem Duschen frische Kleidung angezogen und den Alarm meines derzeitigen Handys ganz laut gestellt. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass der Henker sich Sherlock schnappen würde, wo er doch anscheinend noch gar keine Erkundigungen über ihn eingezogen hatte, aber ich würde startklar sein, wenn es nötig wäre.    
   
Obwohl ich ziemlich müde war, hielt mich meine Nervosität noch eine ganze Weile wach.  
  
  
  
...und dann träumte ich von Captain Charles Barrett, den sein Chef als mutmaßlichen Doppelmörder hatte arrestieren lassen. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er nach einer kurzen Weile zu einem ziemlich verzweifelten DI Lestrade mutierte.   
Und dann ließ ich Sherlock auftreten. Okay, er mochte ein wenig out of Character sein, wie man das in Fanfiction-Kreisen nennt, aber das war ja auch kein normaler Fall – und außerdem MEIN Traum, also was soll's?  
Sherlock legte nämlich dem DI die Hand auf die Schulter und brummte beruhigend: "Na, na, nun reißen Sie sich aber mal zusammen, Lestrade. Ich werde die wahren Schuldigen schon finden. Halten Sie noch ein bisschen durch. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass Sie das nicht getan haben können. Dazu sind Sie doch gar nicht clever genug..."  
"Sherlock! Nicht gut...!" tadelte ich und wachte auf.  
  
Wenn er ihm wenigstens das sagen könnte, dachte ich dann, das wäre wahrscheinlich schon ein Trost.  
Da klopfte es...! Nebenan an der Fensterscheibe!   
  
Oh, Scheiße! Eva muss es vorhin geschlossen haben!  
  
Ich stand auf und schlich mich hinüber. Natürlich war es Sherlock!  
Rasch öffnete ich ihm.   
Zusammen mit einem Schwall kalter Nachtluft schwappte sein Knurren ins Zimmer: "Wieso war das Fenster nicht offen?"  
  
Ich half ihm nach drinnen.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte! Ich hätte Eva sagen müssen, dass sie es offen lassen soll! Alles okay mit dir?"  
"Ja. Nur kalt...", damit schlüpfte er an mir vorbei und bis ich das Fenster geschlossen und in das spärlich möblierte Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte er sich bereits in meinen Schlafsack gewickelt.   
"Hab dich nicht so: Der ist vorgewärmt", erklärte er bibbernd.  
"Ich mach uns einen Tee", sagte ich und ging in die kleine Küche.  
  
"Hier, du Shivering Detective..." Ich reichte Sherlock seinen Tee und setzte mich zu ihm.   
"Irgendwas Neues?"  
"Anscheinend nicht..." Er umschloss den Becher mit den Händen und atmete tief den aufsteigenden Dampf ein. "Das heißt..." Er brach ab.  
"Ja?"  
"Versprich mir, dass du nicht erschrickst."  
"Okay. Moriarty, also..." Es klang monoton, doch innerlich wappnete ich mich gegen eine Hiobsbotschaft.  
  
"Er hat mir gemailt – ohne Antwortmöglichkeit natürlich, wie üblich. 'Die Arbeit dieses Racheengels interessiert mich nicht; obwohl er mir durchaus eines Tages in die Quere kommen könnte, wenn er so weiter macht. Und weshalb sollte ich Ihren Lieblingsbullen verhaften lassen wollen?'"  
Ich gab mir Mühe, meine Erleichterung zu verbergen.  
"Aber das ist doch gut! Meinst du nicht?"  
"Ja..., ja, wahrscheinlich. Warum sollte er leugnen? Es ist clever genug, sich damit zu brüsten, falls der Henker ein Protegé von ihm wäre..."  
"Magst du ein paar Kekse?" fragte ich versuchshalber.  
"Nein. Und du solltest noch zwei, drei Stunden schlafen."  
"Wirst du mich aufwecken, bevor du gehst?" fragte ich.  
"Wenn du das willst? Aber ich werde verschwinden bevor es hell wird."  
"Schon klar. Trotzdem..."  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und nickte, dann legte er die Handflächen aneinander, die Kuppen der Mittelfinger an der Nasenspitze.  
  
    
Ich schlief noch etwa zwei Stunden tief und traumlos, ehe Sherlock mich vorsichtig wach rüttelte.  
"Ich gehe jetzt. Falls es was Neues gibt, sage ich dir Bescheid."  
"Ja, ich auch. Pass auf dich auf."  
  
Danach fand ich keine Ruhe mehr, machte mich fertig für den Tag und zog die Klamotten vom Vortag wieder an, die über Nacht hatten auslüften können. Im Morgengrauen schlich ich mich in den Garten, denn ich hatte vom Fenster aus gesehen, dass Rory die Elstern besuchte.  
Als ich näher kam, saß Reffi auf Rorys Ellenbogen. Er bemerkte mich, zeigte sich aber unbeeindruckt. Wirklich, ein eleganter kleiner Vogel, so eine Elster...  
  
"Na, ihr beiden Frühaufsteher!" flüsterte ich.  
"Hallo, John...Was meinen Sie? Sehe ich krank aus?"  
"Krank! Dann solltest du aber nicht hier draußen rumlaufen. Geht's dir nicht gut?" Ich sah mir den kleinen Kerl genauer an und überlegte schon, seinen Puls zu nehmen.  
"Ach, was, nein...ich mag aber nicht in die Schule gehen...", maulte er.  
"Wegen Tim?"  
"Ja!" stöhnte er. "Meine Alten meinen, ich muss mich entschuldigen und ihm trotzdem sagen, dass ich diesen Comic für Unsinn halte...! Die haben gut reden!"  
"Meinst du?" fragte ich. "Ich glaube, es war ziemlich hart für deinen Dad, als er gemerkt hat, was Onkel Eric in Wahrheit für ein feiner Freund ist. Und deine Mum und ihre Freundinnen...naja, das ist auch nicht immer einfach..."  
  
Nein, ich würde natürlich nicht verraten, dass ausgerechnet jene Freundin, mit der sich Eva am Besten verstand, sich von ihr heimlich Schmuck geborgt hatte...!  
  
"Ja, schon. Aber Sie und Sherlock. Sie haben sicher nie Krach!"  
Ich musste lachen. "Glaubst du? Wir kriegen uns alle Nase lang in die Wolle!"  
"Echt? Aber wieso denn?!" fragte Rory entsetzt.  
"Weil er zu große Risiken eingeht... Weil er manchmal so grob zu anderen Leuten ist, weil immer ich einkaufen muss und weil er nicht aufräumt. Weil er zu wenig isst und zu wenig schläft. Und weil er unausstehlich ist, wenn er sich langweilt."  
"Echt jetzt? Aber Sie sind doch Freunde!" Rory schien ehrlich enttäuscht.  
"Sind wir. Und ich möchte ihn gegen keinem anderen Freund eintauschen. Auch wenn er manchmal schwierig ist. Wenn's drauf ankommt ist er nämlich...einfach super als Freund, weißt du?  
Denkst du, du kannst Tim sagen, dass du ihn nicht beleidigen wolltest? Dass du...ihn...gut findest, obwohl du denkst, dass der Comic blöd ist?"  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Hast du ihn übrigens schon gefragt, was er an Kratides so toll findet?"!  
"Sie meinen, das sollte ich machen...?"  
"Yep!"  
"Na, gut, ich versuch's..."  
  
Ich fuhr zeitig ins Bart's, frühstückte diesmal im Schwesternzimmer der Onkologie, wo sich auch Dr Wilson zu uns gesellte, und nahm später meine Arbeit in der Pathologie wieder auf. Beruhigend, zu wissen, dass sich Sherlock nun für ein paar Stunden in seinem Hotel aufhalten würde, ehe er sich auf den Weg machen und mit abfälliger Miene Penner beobachten würde...  
  
Wir überlegten gerade, ob wir erst zum Lunch gehen, oder erst noch diese Autopsie zu Ende machen sollten, als Mike hereinschneite.  
  
"Hi, ihr beiden!"  
"Hi, Mike!" antworteten wir.  
"John, sag mal, diese Aktion da, letzte Nacht, hat die was mit eurem Fall zu tun?"  
"Aktion? Was meinst du?"  
"Muss so um zehn oder elf gestern Abend gewesen sein. Da wurden einige Pizzen bestellt. Als der Bote eintraf, stand ein großer LKW vor dem Hauseingang. Anscheinend hat dieser Bote eine Blendgranate benutzt, den Geblendeten dann mit Waffengewalt ins Haus gezerrt und dann ein Betäubungsgas freigesetzt. Zuerst wurde vermutet, dass es ein Sondereinsatz der Polizei wäre, um eine Geiselnahme zu beenden, dann waren sie der Ansicht, da sei ein Kronzeuge gekidnappt worden, denn der echte Pizzabote wurde mit einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung aufgefunden. Aber jetzt ist das Gerücht aufgekommen, dass es im Fall des Henkers schon eine Verhaftung gegeben habe und dass dem jemand zur Flucht verholfen hätte, aber von der anderen Sache reden sie gar nicht mehr. Das ist ziemlich mysteriös, oder?"  
  
Mit wachsender Verwirrung und wachsendem Entsetzen hatte ich zugehört.     
  
"Mike! Dein Handy!" krächzte ich. "Und sag jetzt nicht, es sei im Mantel!"  
  
Er rückte es wortlos raus und ich rief Gregson an.  
"Hier ist Watson! Ich habe da gerade so komische Nachrichten gehört. Was ist da los, Gregson?!"  
"Wie's aussieht, hat jemand Lestrade zur Flucht verholfen...Was ganz übel ist. Es sieht nach einem Schuldeingeständnis aus..."  
"Weiß Sherlock davon?!"   
  
Schrei nicht so! tadelte ich mich selbst.  
  
"Ja. Anscheinend hatte er Gründe, es zuerst mal vor Ihnen zu verheimlichen...!"  
"Tze!" schnappte ich empört.  
"Es hat mich auch erschreckt, okay? Verbessert die Lage nicht gerade. Aber am Plan ändert das nichts. Sherlock wollte wohl einfach, dass Sie sich...nicht schlechter konzentrieren können...  
Also..., um ehrlich zu sein: Mich beunruhigt es auch sehr. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, ich wüsste noch nichts davon...  
Ich...wurde auch schon mal ...festgehalten...wie Sie auch. Ich weiß..., wie...wie...  
Okay..., nehmen Sie besser keinen Kontakt zu Sherlock auf. Das würde doch jetzt nichts bringen. Beruhigen Sie sich vor allem erst mal!"  
"Okay..., wir müssen wohl...ergebnisorientiert arbeiten. Gardinenpredigt geht später immer noch, nicht?" brachte ich mühsam hervor und legte auf.  
  
"Ist dir nicht gut, John?" fragte Mike.  
"Doch...ich...ich brauch etwas frische Luft, glaub ich...", stotterte ich. und gab ihm das Handy zurück. "Danke, übrigens..."  
"Lass uns Pause machen, John. Wir können uns in der Cafeteria was holen und im Park essen."  
Das klang gut. Doch ich hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit. Was bedeutete das denn jetzt!? Hatte der Henker Lestrade entführt? Aber wieso erst den Verdacht auf ihn lenken – und jetzt das? Bekam ich da irgendwas nicht mit?  
Den Rest des Tages konnte ich mich auf nichts mehr richtig konzentrieren. Irgendwann entschied Molly, dass ich mich in eine Ecke setzen und meine Mordopfer pauken solle, damit ich sie nicht ständig mit meinen Fehlern aus dem Konzept brächte!  
  
  
Um sieben hockte ich wieder in einem Internetcafé und hatte mich bereits eingeloggt.  
  
Jack_of_Hearts_71: @Narziss76: WAS IST DA LOS?!  
Narziss76: Schrei nicht so! Wir machen weiter wie geplant. Es geht nicht anders. Noch nichts Neues sonst. c u l8er.  
  
Und dann verließ er einfach den Chatroom.  
  
Ich war stinksauer.   
Anschließend rief ich Eva an, sagte ihr zum Dinner ab und machte mich gleich zu einem Pub auf.  
Dort genehmigte ich mir zuerst einen doppelten Whiskey, um mich zu beruhigen und dann einen Kaffee, um wieder fit zu werden, später Cola, dann Ginger Ale. Diesmal las ich auf dem Laptop, aber ich konnte dem Sinn der Worte kaum folgen und wieder blieb ich ohne Gesellschaft.  
Was, wenn man uns längst durchschaut hatte und deshalb ignorierte? Wir müssen Greg suchen! dachte ich. Nur: Wo?  
Der Abend zog sich endlos. Doch was sollte ich jetzt in meinem Quartier? Als es auf die Sperrstunde zu ging simste ich Gregson, dass ich noch eine Bar in der Nähe aufsuchen würde.   
Ja, es würde wohl nichts bringen. Ich hatte doch schon vier Stunden auf dem Presentierteller gesessen...obwohl...wer wusste das schon, Vielleicht hatte in dem Pub jemand gesessen, unter dessen Augen mich mein Lockvogel nicht hatte ansprechen wollen?  
   
"Dr Watson? Telefon für Sie!"  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als da plötzlich der Wirt mit dem Mobilteil seines Festnetztelefons vor mir stand.  
  
Es geht los...! dachte ich angespannt.  
  
"Ja?" meldete ich mich beklommen.  
  
"John. Komm schon, mach Schluss für heute. Es hat noch niemand nach dir gefragt. Du musst dich ausruhen."  
  
Sherlock.   
Ich schwieg frustriert.  
  
"Sag was, John.   
Okay...  
Schrei mich wenigstens an..."  
  
Dann kam ein Seufzen.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihm das jetzt hilft?!" quengelte er schließlich.  
  
Bah! Dieses alte Argument! dachte ich bitter. Ich hätte jetzt auflegen können, aber irgendetwas hielt mich noch davon ab.  
Am anderen Anschluss wurde ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hörbar.  
  
"Verdammt, John... Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn..."  
"Wo bist du?" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Na, in deiner Wohnung!   
Was ist jetzt, kommst du?"  
"Ja, bin gleich da."  
  
  


 


	156. Tot oder lebendig

 

 

  
  
  
  
Was ist jetzt, kommst du?  
  
  
Erst nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, dämmerte mir, wie das eben wirklich geklungen hatte. Das war nicht das verwöhnte Quengeln des arroganten Genies! Es war ein kleinlautes, verlorenes Flehen.   
Naja...  
Zumindest hörte ich es jetzt so.  
Oder konnte es sein, dass ich mir das...wünschte?  
Nun, ich wünschte mir sicher nicht, dass er jetzt die Nerven verlöre, das würde dem armen Greg gar nichts nützen.  
Andererseits: Ich hielt es doch in Wahrheit auch kaum noch aus!  
  
Bereits wenige Minuten später schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf und hörte das leise Gebrabbel des Nachrichtensenders.  
Im flackernden, kalten Licht des Fernsehers hockte da in dem ansonsten dunklen Zimmer eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt in meine immer noch verdreckte und verschlissene Tarnjacke (in der ich mich zuletzt mit dem Golem geprügelt hatte), Jeans und Sneakers gekleidet, auf der Sitzgarnitur, neben sich die Baseballmütze, die ich aus dem Fall des entführten Sightseeingbusses noch in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Sherlock reagierte nicht, als ich näher kam. Das war nichts außergewöhnliches, auch wenn ich es nach seinem Anruf nicht erwartet hätte.  
Was mich aber wirklich beunruhigte, war seine Atmung. Das Luftholen schien mir etwas zu mühsam, etwas zu angespannt...  
Verunsichert blieb ich stehen.  
Das sah nicht nach scharfsinnigem Nachdenken aus, sondern nach fruchtlosem, verzweifelten Kopfzerbrechen...  
  
"Sherlock, bist du okay?" fragte ich vorsichtig, während ich mich neben ihm niederließ.  
Da fuhr er so heftig zusammen, dass ich ebenfalls erschrak.  
"John! Verdammt...!" japste er überrumpelt – und dann hörte ich ein leises, metallisches Rascheln. Es schien aus der Richtung seiner Hände zu kommen, doch als ich instinktiv dorthin sah, waren da nur seine ineinander verschränkten Finger.  
"Hey... Du wusstest doch, dass ich kommen würde...", wunderte ich mich.  
Blöde Bemerkung! schallt ich mich. – ungeheuer einfühlsam, Watson!  
"Ich...es...ja, natürlich...", murmelte Sherlock zerstreut.  
Das war nicht normal. Entweder er fand nur sehr schwer aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnispalastes und bekam erste Anfragen gar nicht oder nur ganz schwach mit – oder er bemerkte gleich die winzigste Veränderung (wie etwa einen leicht veränderten Atemrhythmus, vermute ich) und fauchte dann gleich los, man störe ihn, selbst wenn man bloß nachdächte.    
Diese Reaktion war neu für mich und ich fand sie Besorgnis erregend.  
"Irgendwelche neuen...Erkenntnisse...?" fragte ich ratlos.  
Er rührte sich nicht.  
Nun...zunächst nicht. Es dauerte ganze drei Sekunden, bis er mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete.  
"Also...der Henker hat ihn? Um weiter machen zu können, aber diese Lüge aufrecht erhalten zu können, dass Lestrade der Täter ist?" fragte ich. "Warum hat er dann den Verdacht auf ihn gelenkt? Und vor allem..."  
Ich stockte...  
Vor allem: Was werden sie dann mit ihm machen?   
Oder haben sie ihn längst...?!  
"Oh, Gott...!" entfuhr es mir. Allerdings nur im Flüsterton, weil mir die Stimme versagte.  
Ich war Soldat und in Krisengebieten stationiert gewesen. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn jemand verschleppt wird, wenn jemand verschwindet, der für den Feind lebendig nicht mehr wert ist als tot...   
Es ist logisch, dass sie ihn töten, oder?  
Aber können sie das denn? Lässt ihre Ethik, ihr Auftrag das denn zu?!  
Aldridge hatte sterben müssen, weil er sich dem Urteil des Henkers widersetzt hatte...  
Denken sie, Lestrade habe sein Leben verwirkt, weil er Denner und Bonfield hatte entwischen lassen?  
Dann würden sie aber noch so einige Polizisten, Forensiker, psychologische Gutachter und vor allem Juristen hinrichten müssen – wenn nicht gar auch noch Geschworene...!   
Waren sie dazu schon größenwahnsinnig genug?  
"Sag jetzt nicht, dass wir ihn suchen müssen, das hab ich längst versucht...", gestand Sherlock ohne Vorwurf, ohne Verteidigung. Es war eine inständige Bitte, nicht noch mehr auf ihm herumzuhacken.  
"Aber natürlich hast du das!" versicherte ich.   
Ich war augenblicklich überzeugt, dass er das hatte – wie hatte ich jemals etwas anderes annehmen können!?  
  
"Keine Spur....?" fragte ich mitfühlend und hoffte, er werde widersprechen.  
Sherlock schüttelte langsam und fahrig den Kopf.  
Bitte, Gott, lass ihn noch am Leben sein..., dachte ich. Und egal wie, egal wer ihm helfen kann..., aber bitte...!  
Sinnlos! Das ist absolut sinnlos...!  
Ein altbekanntes Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit überfiel mich: Die Gewissheit, dass jemand nicht mehr zu retten ist.  
Es erschreckte mich maßlos, dass ich diesen Fatalismus überhaupt nicht aufhalten konnte und ich versuchte vergeblich, mir einzureden, dass es dazu zu früh sei! Viel zu früh!!  
SAG WAS! verlangte ich von mir.  
Aber was?  
Wir finden ihn, Sherlock! ...?  
Ihm wird bestimmt nichts passieren! ...?  
Es wird alles gut! ...?  
  
WAS?! Das ist alles Unsinn!  
Aber das, was mir auf der Zunge lag...,  
das, was wahrscheinlich das Einzige war, was es noch zu sagen gäbe,  
das konnte und wollte ich nicht aussprechen...!  
  
Es tut mir Leid!  
Es hätte wie eine Kondolenzfloskel geklungen...!  
  
Ineinander verschränkte Finger...  
Total untypisch...!  
  
Nein. Nein, es konnte keinesfalls sein, dass er betete – doch nicht Sherlock...! So verzweifelt durfte er einfach nicht sein!  
"Ich weiß jetzt, wo er festgehalten wurde...wie sie ihn entführt haben... aber dann...  
Nichts...!" flüsterte er gepresst.  
"Es...war dumm...ich hätte es dabei bewenden lassen sollen... ich habe damit nur meine Tarnung...unsere ganze Operation gefährdet...!  
Und ich wusste es!" fauchte er aufgebracht.  
"Ich habe es keine Sekunde vergessen und es trotzdem getan!"  
   
"Sherlock, ...das versteh ich doch...!" beteuerte ich hilflos.  
"Aber das macht es nicht rückgängig! Es war töricht!!" knurrte er grob. Doch ich wusste, dass er nur hart gegen sich selbst war.  
  
Sag jetzt nichts, was es NOCH schlimmer macht...! ermahnte ich mich und entschied mich schließlich für:  
"Bestimmt warst du vorsichtig!"  
"...versucht hab ich es..."   
  
Es klang eher wie das Eingeständnis einer noch größeren Dummheit...!  
Was konnte ich tun?   
Ein Teil von mir hätte gerne einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt – aber ich hätte das nicht gewollt an seiner Stelle: Es galt jetzt, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren; den Gedanken, es könne bereits Zeit sein für Schmerz und Trost noch nicht zuzulassen!   
Genau in diesem Moment überlief ihn ein Zittern. Ganz kurz nur, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.  
Trotzdem langte ich nach dem nächsten der Schlafsäcke und legte ihm den um die Schultern.  
  
"Naja..., ich mach uns einen Tee, hm?" beschloss ich ratlos und stand auf.  
Dem armen Greg macht bestimmt niemand einen Tee...wahrscheinlich ist er gefesselt, vielleicht geknebelt und mit Augenbinde...hoffentlich mit Augenbinde. Hoffentlich hat er sie nicht gesehen...  
"Sherlock, ich hab dir – "  
...keinen Vorwurf machen wollen, ich war nur so entsetzt...!  
  
Etwas in der Art hatte ich sagen wollen, als ich nach ein paar Schritten stehenblieb und mich umdrehte -   
Doch dann erstarrten wir beide – Sherlock und ich.  
Er hatte nicht mit Sichtkontakt gerechnet und sich darauf konzentriert, lautlos zu bleiben, aber nun sah ich es: In seiner Hand schimmerte etwas Rundes, Silbernes...  
Mags Medaillon...  
Er hatte es gerade verschwinden lassen wollen.  
  
Darum hatte er die Hand gekrallt gehabt, als ich ihn vorhin überraschte, es war das Klirren der Kettenglieder gewesen, das ich gehört hatte; ... deshalb auch die gefalteten Hände...!  
Aber es war nicht die Erinnerung an seine verlorenen Freunde, die ihn überforderte, dagegen hatte er sich gewappnet!  
Es war die Angst, noch jemanden zu verlieren.  
Jemand ganz bestimmten.  
Ich war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Nach ein, zwei Sekunden war in nur imstande, den Kopf zu senken.  
  
"Die letzten fünf Jahre hat niemand versucht, Lestrade aus dem Weg zu schaffen...  
Was seltsam ist...bei seinen vielen Erfolgen...seither..."  
Dabei huschte ein schwaches, selbstgefälliges Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Aber...vor fünf Jahren haben ihm zwei Kerle aufgelauert...und ihn niedergestochen...  
Es war verdammt knapp..."  
Ja, ich weiß, dachte ich voller Sympathie und Dankbarkeit für diesen Mann, dem auch ich schon so oft mein Leben zu danken gehabt hatte. Ich wollte zu ihm zurückgehen, mich neben ihn setzen...oder vielleicht über Eck...  
"Scheiße! Was – was ist passiert...?" stammelte ich, Unwissenheit heuchelnd. Gleichzeitig stöhnte ich innerlich auf: Was machst du da? Du kannst ihn nicht täuschen! Damit bringst du ihn bloß gegen dich auf – und auch gegen Greg!  
Doch Sherlock sah gar nicht auf. Er war in Gedanken und nahm meine Stichworte wohl nur am Rande wahr.   
Und ich blieb stehen. Zu verunsichert darüber, was er täte, wenn ich näher käme.  
"Wir kannten uns noch nicht lange. Seit fünf Wochen beriet ich ihn bei dem ein oder anderen Fall. Aber ich war nicht...persönlich an den Ermittlungen beteiligt, hatte mir nur davon erzählen lassen, ihm Tipps gegeben, in welche Richtung er suchen, welche Fragen er stellen solle und so...  
...naja...  
An diesem Abend sind wir aneinander geraten.   
Das erste Mal...  
Ich wollte es nicht...und ich glaube, er auch nicht. Aber es passierte einfach. Wir konnten es nicht aufhalten.  
Es...es war ...furchtbar.  
Ich begriff in diesem Moment noch nicht, warum...  
...warum es sich so...anfühlte...  
Also..., ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar physisch clean – mal wieder..., aber..  
naja, ich war...labil..., ich hatte...noch nicht wirklich einen Grund, auf Dauer auch clean zu bleiben. Ich hatte kein Ziel, keinen ...Lebenszweck...  
Lestrade zu beraten, machte Spaß", erklärte er lapidar und sah mich mit einem traurigen, entschuldigenden Grinsen an.  
"...mehr als das...  
Es war...befriedigend.  
Erfolg..., Anerkennung...., das..., das hatte ich sonst nicht.   
Nicht außerhalb der Szene...   
Ich...fing gerade an, einen Sinn in meinem Leben zu sehen, eine Aufgabe für mich zu finden.  
Aber das wurde mir erst klar, als...   
...als wir uns zerstritten hatten und er aufgebracht hinausrauschte.  
Ich hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, plötzlich wieder vor dem Nichts zu stehen...  
Vielleicht hat mich das damals blockiert, vielleicht hatte ich aber auch einfach noch nicht genug Übung zu dem Zeitpunkt...  
Lestrade mochte eine, eineinhalb Stunden weg sein, als mir klar wurde, dass wir den Tätern nicht nur wirklich schon auf der Spur waren, sondern dass sie bereits davon Wind bekommen haben mussten. Und das hieß, dass Lestrade in Lebensgefahr schwebte.  
Ich ging ihn suchen...  
Zwei Maskierte mit Messern attackierten ihn, als ich ihn sichtete. Bis ich ihn erreichte, lag er bereits am Boden.   
...Zunächst musste ich mich um die Angreifer kümmern, sie unschädlich machen und mit Lestrades Handschellen arretieren,  
dann erst konnte ich nach ihm sehen...  
...einen Krankenwagen rufen..."  
  
Sherlock schluckte.  
"Er hatte schon so viel Blut verloren...   
War kaum noch bei sich...  
Die Polizeit traf noch vor der Ambulanz ein und ich bekam Panik, flüchtete...  
Aber später habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich wirklich vor den Cops weggelaufen bin, als vielmehr...  
vor der möglichen Wahrheit, dass...., dass Lestrade es nicht schaffen würde..."   
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Es war die Geschichte, die ich vor Ewigkeiten – naja, vor vier Monaten – von Lestrade gehört hatte – und doch klang sie nun ganz anders.  
Erstaunlich reflektiert, erstaunlich bescheiden...  
Fast schon schuldbewusst.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..., ging es mir um Lestrade... oder hatte ich einfach nur Angst, dass mich die Leere von neuem auffressen könnte, dass alles wieder von vorn beginnen würde..."  
Deshalb hast du ihn nicht besucht! dachte ich. Du hattest ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du so einen egoistischen Grund dafür hattest, dir zu wünschen, dass er durchkommt...!  
Natürlich, das ergibt einen Sinn!   
Okay.  
Verplapper dich jetzt nicht...!  
"Hat er denn überhaupt mitbekommen, dass du ihn gerettet hast?" fragte ich.  
"Doch, ja...wenn auch nur sehr bruchstückhaft..."  
Sherlock lächelte wehmütig vor sich hin.   
"Das ist jetzt fünf Jahre her...und ich weiß eigentlich immer noch nicht – " Er brach ab.  
"Wolltest du nicht Tee kochen?" flüsterte er gepresst.  
  
Mach bloß, dass du weg kommst, ehe ich in Tränen ausbreche!  
  
  
Ich ließ ihn allein.    
  
Während ich mich um den Tee kümmerte, wusste auch nicht so recht, weshalb mir die Tränen kamen: Wegen Greg oder weil Sherlock die Angst um ihn so mitnahm...  
Bald hörte ich, dass Sherlock aufstand und ins Bad ging. Als ich die Dusche aufrauschen hörte, erinnerte ich mich schaudernd an meinen Flashback vor einem Vierteljahr...  
Ich füllte den Tee in eine Thermoskanne, stellte sie mit Geschirr, Milch, Zucker und Keksen auf ein Tablett und trug alles ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen machte ich den Fernseher lauter, doch die Nachrichten brachten keine interessanten Neuigkeiten.  
Als Sherlock aus dem Bad kam, hätte ich ihn gerne gefragt, ob er sich besser fühle, aber ich hatte beschlossen, es nicht zu tun.  
Er würde das Thema nicht mehr anschneiden wollen.  
Müde, aber auch wieder sichtöich ruhiger schlich Sherlock zur Sitzgarnitur und ließ sich nieder. Etwa ein halbes Yard von mir entfernt, als müsse noch jemand zwischen uns passen, aber dennoch neben mich. So würden wir einander nicht ansehen müssen. Das machte es wenigstens ein bisschen leichter.  
  
"Auch nichts Neues bei dir?"  
Wäre es so gewesen, hätte er es längst gewusst. Es klang nicht mal wie eine Frage.  
"Nichts. Nein..."  
Ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte.  
"Wenn ich der Henker wäre, wäre ich längst hinter mir her. Ich meine: Ein Arzt. Und es ist keine Sterbehilfe.   
Kann er so viel dringendere Kandidaten auf seiner Liste haben?"  
"Niemand von dem er wissen kann und der unbehelligt in Freiheit rumläuft...", stimmte Sherlock zu. "Nicht hier."  
  
"Wie viele hast du eigentlich auf dem Gewissen?" fragte ich mit schwarzem Humor.  
"Naja..., es sind ja hauptsächlich Asoziale..., ich denke, die sind für ihn von keiner so großen Bedeutung... Vielleicht ist ihm so eine Säuberungsaktion ja sogar sympathisch. Also...ich lasse Gerüchte verbreiten, dass ich auch zwei Aussteiger aus gutem Hause habe verschwinden lassen, die sicher im Herbst von ganz alleine wieder nachhause gekommen wären, dazu eine Sozialarbeiterin und einen Undercoverjournalisten, der über das Leben auf der Straße schreiben wollte...  
Hm...  
Sei also nicht sauer, wenn es ein paar mehr sind...  
...  
Okay, es sind 13.  
Bis jetzt..."  
"Bis jetzt!  
Und?  
Ich meine, mache ich auch noch weiter?" fragte ich.  
"Ja, das ist doch nur logisch, nicht?  
Du hast gestern Abend zwei amerikanische Touristen um die Ecke gebracht. Der Linksverkehr wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis. Und dass du sie nach der OP ...hm, betreut hast."  
"Na, dann liege ich ja bloß zwei hinten!" bemerkte ich trocken.  
"Naja. Für den Moment.  
Molly gibt dir nachher Bescheid.  
Du solltest versuchen, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen."  
"Da ja nicht wirklich die Gefahr von Kunstfehlern besteht...!" spottete ich Schultern zuckend.   
"Wieso mache ich postoperative Behandlung?" fragte ich und fühlte mich dabei irgendwie doch ziemlich makaber.  
  
"Nur, weil es sich anbot. Den Anästhesisten trifft zwar auch keine Schuld, aber er hatte sooo viel zu tun..."  
"Tja. Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, mordet sich's völlig ungeniert!  
Also...ich hab einfach Spaß dran, ja?  
Machtfantasien?"  
"Ja. Todesgott in Weiß."  
Ich hatte unterdessen nervös ein paar Kekse in mich hinein geknabbert, obwohl ich immer noch keinen Appetit hatte.  
Widerwillig wechselte ich zu dem anderen Schenkel der L-förmigen Sitzgarnitur und streckte mich dort aus. Mein Rücken und meine linke Schulter protestierten ein wenig. Ich hatte so viel gestanden und gesessen heute...  
Zumindest meinem Körper musste ich wohl etwas Ruhe gönnen.  
Irgendwie hatte ich es nicht fertig gebracht, Sherlock dazu aufzufordern, ein bisschen zu schlafen, oder wenigstens einen Keks zu essen.  
Sherlock stellte den Fernseher auf lautlos. Durch die geschlossenen Lider sah ich nur noch ein wenig den Bildschirm flackern.  
  
Dat dadat dadat   dideladim...! machte es gedämpft.  
Sherlocks derzeitiges Smartphone. ich hörte, wie er es hervorholte und den Samsung-Klingelton abwürgte, sobald er konnte.  
  
"Ja?" brummte er.  
"Was ist los? Wieso rufst du an? Ist die Verbindung sicher?!" ratterte er alarmiert gleich drei Fragen herunter.  
  
Morrys anscheinend.  
"Okay, beruhige dich! Wir kriegen es raus. Jedenfalls kannst du sicher sein, dass er dir nicht wegen der Henker-Sache Angst machen wollte!  
Ja, okay, ich sehe sofort nach. Und du, beruhige dich wieder. Am Besten, du bleibst ein paar Tage offline und stellst dich tot. Tu' was Mycroft dir rät! Ja, schon gut, den Rest mache ich."  
Ich blinzelte zu Sherlock hinüber, der noch immer in derselben Position verharrte. Offensichtlich hatte er das Gespräch beendet.  
"Wassn los?" nuschelte ich.  
  
Doch Sherlock bearbeitete nur hektisch sein Smartphone.  
Dann entrang sich ein schwacher, heiserer Schrei seiner Kehle, kaum mehr als ein Ächzen.  
Erschrocken richtete ich mich auf und sah wie Sherlock fassungslos auf des Display starrte.  
Ich rutschte neben ihn.  
  
  
The Science of Deduction  
Forum  
SH:  
@Anonymous: Ist diese Festnahme Ihr Werk?    
  
        Anonymous:   
      Was für eine Frage! PM folgt.  
            SH:  
            Beweisen Sie es!  
                  Anonymous:  
                 Wieso fragen Sie, wenn Sie mir dann nicht glauben?  
              Diesmal war ich's.   
                Das kommt davon, wenn man mir dumme Fragen stellt.  
                Checken Sie Ihre PM.  
  
  
"Oh, Gott, Sherlock...!" keuchte ich verstört. "Heißt das...?"  
  
Mein Freund schluckte mühsam, während er zu den persönlichen Mitteilungen wechselte.  
  
  
Empfangen um: 22:47  
  
Anonymous:  
"Mein lieber Sherlock!  
Genau 24h ist es her, seit einige meiner Leute eine kleine, feine Befreiungsaktion durchgeführt haben.   
Ihr Lieblingsinspektor ist ja ein hinreißend aufrechter Dummkopf. Alles, was er wissen wollte, war, ob seine Kollegen, die ihn bewacht haben, den Coup unbeschadet überstanden hätten. Ansonsten hat er kein Wort mehr geredet. Aber wozu auch? Er weiß sowieso nichts, was mich interessieren würde! Er denkt auch, dass es der Henker war. Nun, Tatsache ist: Diese Bande hatte ebenfalls geplant, ihn sich zu schnappen. Aber ich war schneller!  
Tja! Ein Katz und Maus-Spiel kann für die Katze gefährlich werden, wenn Hunde einsteigen.  
Oder Jungs, die Katzen für Experimente in Versuchslaboren einfangen.  
Was das nun heißt, wollen Sie wissen?  
Sie kennen doch sicher das kleine ironische Gedankenexperiment über Schrödingers Katze?  
Konzentrieren Sie sich ganz auf Ihre charmante, kleine Falle. Sie und Ihre Leute. Vor allem dieser Nerd1988.  
Und grüßen Sie Johnny-Boy von mir!  
Ich melde mich dann wieder und sage Ihnen, wo sich die Box befindet.  
Dann können Sie selbst nachsehen, ob der graue Kater noch lebt.  
Oder nicht.   
  
Mwa!  
xx!  
  
  
PS: Gehen Sie nochmal auf Ihr Forum.'  
  
  
  



	157. Machtlos

  
  
  
PS: Gehen Sie nochmal auf Ihr Forum.  
  
  
Sherlock befolgte den Befehl und stöhnte leise auf: Die jüngsten Einträge waren verschwunden! Das Letzte, was da stand, war, dass theimprobableone die Nachricht im Hühnerstallcode übersetzt hatte.  
  
„Scheiße...“, fluchte ich verstört.  
  
Er wird Greg doch nicht wirklich in einen Kasten stecken mit einer abenteuerlichen Vergasungsvorrichtung?! Das war doch wohl bloß als Metapher gemeint, oder? Schließlich ist Schrödingers Katze nur ein Gedankenexperiment!  
  
Doch ich stellte die Frage nicht, um Sherlock nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Ich getraute mich kaum, ihn anzusehen und eigentlich verrieten mir seine kurzen abgehackten Atemzüge schon alles: Die Nachricht hatte ihn zutiefst erschreckt. Und wirklich – hätte es denn noch schlimmer kommen können?  
  
Die Seite des Posteingangs aktualisierte sich und Sherlock öffnete die nächste Mail.  
  
'Mann, hat das vielleicht lange gedauert, bis Sie meine Nachricht  gefunden haben!  
  
Sie hören von mir, Sherlock!  
  
xx'  
  
Darunter war ein Foto zu sehen:  
  
[link href="http://www.style3.de/ebay/845074_99.jpg"]http://www.style3.de/ebay/845074_99.jpg[/link]  
  
  
Immer noch besser, als ein Foto von Greg..., versuchte ich mich zu überreden. Ob er noch diese wahnsinnige italienische Ärztin hat?  
  
Sherlock ließ das Smartphone sinken und klemmte den Kopf zwischen die Hände, als wolle er sich das Hirn aus dem Schädel quetschen. Hilflos langte ich nach seiner Schulter, doch ehe ich sie erreichte, schoss er hoch, trat ans Fenster und riss es auf, ehe er wieder die Ballen gegen die Schläfen presste.  
  
  
Bitte, Sherlock! Du darfst jetzt um Gregs Willen nicht die Nerven verlieren! dachte ich.  
  
  
Was hätte ich tun können? Ratlos wartete ich ab, während es im Zimmer immer kühler wurde. Endlich ließ mein Freund die Arme sinken und schloss das Fenster, dann wickelte er den Schlafsack um sich und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen, dabei murmelte er vor sich hin, als unterhalte er sich mit einem imaginären Gesprächspartner.  
  
  
Das wird jetzt ein bisschen unheimlich, dachte ich. Dreh mir jetzt bitte nicht durch!  
  
  
Einige Dutzende von Sekunden später bremste er jäh und nickte.  
  
„Ja. Ich glaube ihm. Er würde es zugeben, wenn er hinter dem Henker oder Lestrades Verhaftung steckte. Er ist beleidigt, weil ich ihm nicht vertraut habe und hat mir einen Denkzettel verpasst. Und wenn es ebenso stimmt, dass auch der Henker vorhatte, Lestrade zu entführen, dann müssen wir Moriarty mal wieder dankbar sein“, setzte er schließlich mit grimmigem Lächeln hinzu.  
  
  
Was?! Oh, Gott, jetzt ist er wirklich übergeschnappt.  
  
  
Er fixierte mich mit einem beinahe bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„John! Überleg doch mal! Er hat uns in Isfahan gerettet und rausgeschleust. Er hat uns am Pool gehen lassen – dieser Anruf war vielleicht sogar bestellt – oder er hat sich selbst angerufen: Er hatte beide Hände in den Hosentaschen. Ein zweites Handy? Das wäre kein Problem gewesen.“  
  
„Heißt das, du denkst er lässt Lestrade gehen?“ fragte ich fassungslos.  
  
„Er immer noch eher als der Henker. Seine Chancen zu überleben sind damit von nahe null auf mindestens 50% gestiegen!  
  
Und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er sein Leben einer Art Zufallsgenerator überlässt. Er will mich nur ärgern. Er ist wie ein Elektron, das sich meiner Beobachtung entzieht, indem es sich auf einmal wie eine Welle verhält, oder urplötzlich die Position verändert und ganz wo anders wieder auftaucht oder gar an zwei Orten gleichzeitig ist.  
  
Ihm ist ganz recht, dass ich beschäftigt bin, während er irgendeine große Hackergeschichte plant, aus der Morrys sich raushalten soll. Das interessiert mich nicht. Aber Moriarty hat durchaus ein Interesse daran, dass der Henker gestoppt wird. Es könnte früher oder später ja auch welche von seinen Leuten treffen, die er vielleicht noch braucht."  
  
"Wenn du es sagst."  
  
Ich wollte keine Zweifel in ihm wecken. Er würde mit Sicherheit besser funktionieren, wenn er damit rechnete, dass Lestrade heil aus dieser Geschichte herauskommen würde. Aber konnte Sherlock wirklich nachvollziehen, wie Moriarty tickte? Unser Feind war brillant, aber obendrein auch durchgeknallt und absolut skrupellos. Die Frage war also: Konnte er Lestrade noch für irgendetwas brauchen? Etwa, um Sherlock unter Druck zu setzen, oder ihm einfach Angst zu machen. Wollte er damit sicher stellen, dass ihm Sherlock mit Morrys nicht bei seinem Coup in die Quere käme?  
  
"Du denkst, ich mache mir was vor."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand ich.  
  
Er seufzte. "Versuch, etwas zu schlafen. Ich geh mal nebenan eine rauchen."  
  
Damit setzte er sich ab.  
  
Schlafen! Dazu war ich viel zu aufgewühlt.  
  
Einige Katzenvideos, zu denen mir Harry mal die Links gemailt hatte, kamen mir in den Sinn.  
  
Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!  
  
Und doch kam mir in dem Moment die Idee für einen Trickfilm: Man sieht den alten Schrödinger zuerst die Konstruktion mit dem instabilen Atomkern, dem Geigerzähler, dessen Ausschlag den Hammer dazu bringen würde, die Zyankaliampulle zu zertrümmern und seine Katze in die Kiste stecken und einen Küchenwecker auf eine Stunde einstellen. Dann geht er weg. Kurz darauf hört man laute Klopfgeräusche, dazu erzittert die Kiste jeweils kurz. Etwas später birst sie an einer Stelle. Die Katze hat von innen mit dem Hammer auf das Holz geschlagen  und nun gelingt es ihr, ein Loch hineinzubrechen, sie schlüpft schließlich heraus, guckt finster in die Kamera und zieht mit dem Hammer bewaffnet in die Richtung ab, in die der fiese Physiker verschwunden ist, anscheinend um sich zu rächen...  
  
Ich spürte wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln in meinen Lippen zuckte.  
  
Wenn es nur so einfach wäre...!  
  
"Ach, Sherlock, ich hoffe, du hast recht!" murmelte ich fast lautlos.  
  
  
Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten später kam Sherlock zurück und brachte einen Hauch Zigarettenrauch mit. Er sah mich bedauernd an und legte sich ebenfalls hin.  
  
Ich schloss meine vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Was, wenn der Henker heute immer noch nicht anbiss? Und was würde das für Gregs Gefangenschaft bedeuten? Ob Sherlock es wirklich schaffte, das auszublenden?!  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich noch kaputter als zuvor. Der Fernseher war aus. Sherlock hatte sich bereits verkrümelt und mir nur ein Post it hinterlassen:  
  
"Chat 7:00 pm. Lade zur Sicherheit den Rasierer auf! SH  
PS.: Pass auf dich auf!"  
  
"Das werd' ich, Sherlock...", seufzte ich und ging ins Bad.  
  
  
  
"Na, du siehst ja furchtbar aus", empfing mich Molly skeptisch.  
  
"Leider kann ich das Kompliment nicht zurückgeben", blödelte ich.  
  
"Wegen Lestrade, hm?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Nimm dir erst mal 'n Kaffee, du schlafwandelst ja noch."  
  
"Ich befürchte, ich werde dir heute keine Hilfe sein", vermutete ich und hängte zunächst mal das Zweithandy ans Stromnetz, ehe mein übernächtigtes Gehirn das auch noch aus dem Gedächtnis verlor.  
  
  
Leider hatte ich richtig vermutet. Nach zwei Stunden, beschlossen wir, dass es so keinen Zweck hätte. Ich legte mich im angrenzenden Hinterzimmer auf eine Untersuchungsliege und schlief dann tatsächlich doch noch vor Erschöpfung ein.  
  
Mit Rückenschmerzen und Schwindel schleppte ich mich gegen drei in die Kantine, weil ich irgendetwas essen musste, um den Rest des Tages zu überstehen. Danach gesellte ich mich wieder zu Molly.  
  
"Hättest du eigentlich dieses Wochenende sowieso Dienst gehabt?" fragte ich.  
  
"Nein. Ich dachte, es könnte für eure Falle vielleicht irgendwie hilfreich sein, wenn ich da bin."  
  
"Oh, dann vielen Dank!"  
  
"Ach, ich hatte doch sowieso noch nichts vor, also, was soll's?"  
  
"Trotzdem danke. Hast du Aspirin?"  
  
"Klar. Schreibtischschublade."  
  
Ich bediente mich. Als die Schmerzen abzuklingen begannen, nahm ich dann doch noch für knapp drei Stunden meine Arbeit auf.  
  
Meine Nervosität und Frustration wuchs währenddessen langsam aber stetig, denn es tat sich nichts! Absolut nichts.  
  
'Immer noch nichts?!' fragte ich dann um Sieben im Chat.  
  
'Gar nichts. Und Gaynymed wird jetzt nicht mehr herkommen. Das ist sicherer bis auf weiteres. Wir müssen wohl Geduld haben. Mach heute Abend nicht so lange. Es ist sowieso höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass heute noch etwas passiert. Sehn wir uns um zehn?'  
  
'Okay. Bis dann.'  
  
  
  
Auch für diesen Abend hatte ich den Slipstones abgesagt. Ich konnte einfach nicht mit ihnen über den Fall reden, aber ich hätte auch unmöglich so tun können, als sei alles in Ordnung.  
  
Ich suchte mir also eine andere Spelunke, gab die Adresse durch und bestellte mir ein Sandwich. Es war ziemlich grauenhaft. Ich ließ mehr als die Hälfte übrig und bestellte dann das Hochprozentigste, was ich bekommen konnte, denn ich wollte eventuelle Salmonellen abtöten. Um kurz vor zehn trollte ich mich unverrichteter Dinge.  
  
  
"Ah, gut, du hast noch etwas geschlafen inzwischen", empfing mich Sherlock.  
  
Ich war schon wieder zu müde, um ihn fragen zu wollen, wie er das wieder hatte wissen können. Ohne ein Wort trottete ich in die Küche, Tee machen und ein paar Kekse holen.  
  
"Auch nichts Neues von dieser SoKo? Die müssen doch jetzt nach Lestrade und seinen Helfern suchen."  
  
"Die tappen sicher völlig im Dunkeln. Ich vermute, es wird morgen früh neue Leichen geben."  
  
"Oh, Gott!" stöhnte ich. "Hast du auch eine Idee, wo?"  
  
"Leider nein. Aber ob es etwas helfen würde? Sicher wird es noch ein paar Indizien geben, die auf Lestrade hinweisen.  
  
Neue Leichen würden aber vor allem bedeuten, dass er dann wahrscheinlich endlich Zeit für uns hat. Also wären das gute Nachrichten!" versetzte er.  
  
"Irgendetwas von Moriarty?"  
  
"Nein. Und ich kann unmöglich ein Lebenszeichen fordern..."  
  
"Nein, das würde ihn nur noch mehr verärgern", stimmte ich zu.  
  
Die Situation hatte sich inzwischen um keinen Deut verbessert, doch Sherlock hatte eine gewisse Gelassenheit zurückerlangt, die auch mich ein wenig ansteckte.  
  
Es tat gut, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber zum Teil lag es wohl auch am Schlafmangel, dass ich an diesem Abend eher zur Ruhe kam.  
  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen den Fernseher wieder einschaltete, hatte sich noch nichts getan. Ich fuhr mein Laptop hoch, um Sherlock im Chat zu treffen, der wohl schon vor dem Morgengrauen aufgebrochen war.  
  
'Noch nichts oder?' fragte ich.  
  
'Nein. Aber es ist ja noch früh', entgegnete Narziss.  
  
'Und wenn er den Feiertag heiligt?!' unkte ich.  
  
"Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!' war Sherlocks Reaktion.  
  
  
  
"Geht's dir wieder besser?" fragte Molly mitfühlend.  
  
"Ja, danke."  
  
"Ich hab mich gestern nicht getraut zu fragen...irgendwie. Wie geht es denn Sherlock damit?"  
  
"Naja, er reißt sich zusammen, aber die Situation macht ihm schon sehr zu schaffen. - Können wir eigentlich das Radio anmachen, Sherlock rechnet heute mit neuen Leichenfunden."  
  
"Oh, du liebe Zeit..." Sie schaltete das Radio ein und reichte mir eine dünne Akte: "Das ist übrigens DEIN neuer Mord."  
  
"Ich fass es nicht...", stöhnte ich und machte mich erst mal damit vertraut, wen ich nun schon wieder grundlos um die Ecke gebracht hatte.  
  
"Oh, Molly, ich hasse diesen Fall!" jammerte ich. "Im Augenblick fühlt es sich nur makaber an, aber ich glaube, wenn es endlich vorbei ist, werde ich von all diesen Toten verfolgt werden, als hätte ich sie wirklich auf dem Gewissen!"  
  
Ich musste das einfach mal loswerden und mit Sherlock konnte ich soetwas nicht bereden. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich ermärmlich, weil mir sehr wohl bewusst war, dass es Greg sehr viel schlechter gehen musste als mir.  
  
"Na, na! Du weißt, dass du nichts dergleichen getan hast", beruhigte mich Molly. "Wenn Sherlock eine bessere Möglichkeit hätte, würde er sie erkennen und diesen schnelleren Plan durchziehen.  
  
Was ist, legen wir los?"  
  
Später ließ ich mich mal wieder auf der Diabetes- und der Krebsstation sehen. Aber es passierte einfach nichts! Es tauchten keine Leichen auf und niemand erkundigte sich nach dem Killerdoc!  
  
Zum Haare ausraufen!  
  
  
  
'Anscheinend hattest du recht mit dem Sonntag!' meldete sich Narziss. 'Für mich interessiert sich auch noch niemand. Um 10?'  
  
'Um 10', bestätigte ich.  
  
  
An diesem Abend hatte ich zwar mehr Glück mit dem Pub, brachte aber so wenig runter, dass mir die Leute fast schon Leid taten. Wieder wartete ich zweieinhalb Stunden vergeblich darauf, dass vielleicht doch jemand Kontakt zu mir aufnähme.  
  
  
Zurück in unserer Unterkunft, machte ich gleich den Fernseher an. Die Zehn-Uhr-Nachrichten begannen gerade - und als sie endeten, hätte ich dem Sprecher geradezu an die Gurgel gehen können, ihn durchschütteln und brüllen: "Das kann doch unmöglich alles sein! Du musst etwas wissen! Irgendwas, das uns weiter hilft! Irgendwas, das Greg weiter hilft!"  
  
Diese Machtlosigkeit war kaum auszuhalten!  
  
Alles, was ich noch tun konnte, war die Handys aufzuladen.  
  
Ziemlich genau um Viertel nach zehn hörte ich, wie Sherlock ins Fenster nebenan einstieg. Okay, gegen ein akademisches Viertel ist nichts zu sagen, aber wenn er sich noch mehr verspätet hätte, wäre ich langsam nervös geworden.  
  
"Hi, Sherlock", grüßte ich und versuchte, einigermaßen locker zu wirken.  
  
Er erwiderte nichts, sah mich nur kurz an, dann ebenso den Bildschirm und verschwand ins Badezimmer.  
  
Der Rest der Nacht verlief in bedrücktem Schweigen.  
  
Was, wenn sie jetzt doch länger pausieren? fragte ich mich. Eventuell könnten sie Urlaub machen, so eine ehrenamtiche Tätigkeit ist ja auch anstrengend! grübelte ich sarkastisch.  
  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, war es bereits fast halb sieben. Entsetzt richtete ich mich auf, doch dann sah ich, dass auf der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers ein Post-it klebte. Daneben lagen beide Handys, das 'Normale' und das, das ich in den Rasierapparat stecken sollte...  
  
"Musste früher weg. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sieh dir die Nachrichten an. SH"  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen schaltete ich ein.  
  
Neue Leichen?  
  
Würde es heute endlich losgehen? Hoffentlich...!   
Greg war vor über neunzig Stunden verhaftet worden und nun schon mehr als zehnmal so lange in Moriartys Gewalt, wie ich es gewesen war. Ich schauderte bei dieser Rechnung...  
  
  
"Einige Anwohner des Londoner Stadtteils Wembley erwartete an diesem Morgen schon eine grausige Überraschung. Sie fanden seltsamerweise eine unbekannte Mülltonne vorm Haus, obwohl gar kein Termin für die Müllabfuhr war. Auch der Rentner Bernhard Bixby vermutete einen Dumme Jungen Streich und sah hinein."  
  
Bixby erschien bleich und verstrubbelt auf dem Bildschirm. "Manchmal werfen die Leute Sachen weg, wo ihre Adresse drauf steht. Kataloge zum Beispiel. Also dachte ich, ich seh halt mal nach und kann dann vielleicht dem Besitzer sagen, wo seine Tonne hingekommen ist, nicht? Wär ich doch einfach bloß im Bett geblieben!"  
  
"Im Innern der mysteriösen Tonnen befand sich je eine Leiche. Anscheinend Opfer des sogenannten Henkers. Von dem Hauptverdächtigen, der am späten Donnerstagabend gewaltsam aus dem Polizeigewahrsam befreit wurde, fehlt weiterhin - "  
  
  
"Befreit!?" knurrte ich aufgebracht und verpasste vor lauter Frust einige Äußerungen.  
  
  
"Wieso er in einem Wohnhaus festgehalten wurde und nicht in einer regulären Gefängniszelle, gibt weiterhin zu wilden Spekulationen Anlass. Ist der mutmaßliche Täter prominent? Oder am Ende jemand von der Polizei?  
Zu dieser frühen Stunde, ist unklar, ob im Laufe des Tages noch weitere dieser Mülltonnen auftauchen werden..."  
  
Ich starrte auf den Fernseher und hörte mich leise aufstöhnen.  
  
  
Natürlich! dachte ich. Er sucht nach weiteren Mülltonnen...! Er hofft, dass er eine als Erster findet und untersuchen kann!  
  
Oh, Gott, Sherlock! Was soll denn werden, wenn sie dich auch noch verhaften?!  
  
"Gregson!" murmelte ich hektisch: "Ich muss Gregson anrufen!"  
  
Ungeachtet der frühen Stunde, setzte ich die Idee gleich in die Tat um.  
  
"Gregson?" krächzte es verschlafen.  
  
"Tut mir Leid..., hier ist John Watson!" meldete ich mich nun doch etwas zerknirscht.  
  
"Mülltonnen, hab's grade schon gehört", knurrte der DI.  
  
"Ja. Ich fürchte, Sherlock versucht, eine davon zu erwischen, um sie untersuchen zu können - was ist, wenn sie ihn erwischen?"  
  
"Mist!"  
  
"Wann wurde die erste Leiche entdeckt?"  
  
"Schon so gegen fünf, so weit ich weiß..."  
  
"Dann sind wir wohl ohnehin zu spät", vermutete ich pessimistisch.  
  
"Ich fahr gleich mal nach Wembley, hab's nicht weit dorthin. Gehn Sie mal arbeiten, wie geplant."  
  
"Okay, danke - und sorry wegen der frühen Störung..."  
  
Verdammte Scheiße. Da ist sicher sowieso nichts mehr zu machen!  
  
Ich überlegte, Sherlock so etwas zu simsen, wie 'wo bist du? Lass dich nicht erwischen!'  
  
Aber wenn das bereits passiert war, würde ich damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen.  
  
Also hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als meine Morgentoilette zu verrichten, ins Bart's zu fahren und dort Molly auf die Nerven zu gehen.   
  
  
Als ich in der Pathologie ankam, lauschte Molly angespannt dem Radio.  
  
Sie sah zu Tür. Dann streifte sie die Handschuhe ab, kam auf mich zu und - umarmte mich.  
  
"Molly? Was - ?" stammelte ich verdattert.  
  
"Nichts, nur...du siehst aus, als müsstest du mal gedrückt werden! Es wird bestimmt alles gut werden. Sherlock macht das schon!"  
  
"Danke, Molly...", murmelte ich betreten. "Wie viele sind es inzwischen?"  
  
"Was, deine Leichen oder die Oscars?"  
  
"Oscars?"  
  
"Ja, es ist geschmacklos nicht? Oscar, das zottelige Viech aus der Tonne..."  
  
"Ou..."  
  
"Wenn wir nur heute endlich weiter kommen!" stöhnte ich.  
  
"Muss scheußlich sein für Lestrade..."  
  
Ich nickte nur.  
  
"Entschuldige..."  
  
"Schon gut. Also, war ich wieder fleißig, ja? Na, gut, das Unangenehmste zuerst..."  
  
Ich warf einen Blick in die neue Akte.  
  
Was für ein Wahnsinn...  
  
"Okay, Molly", grinste ich hilflos. "Was haben wir heute?"  
  
  


 


	158. Tonnenweise

  
  
  
  
Bei jeder Nachrichtensendung rechneten wir damit, dass sich die Zahl der Toten noch erhöhen würde. Was sonst so geschehen war in England oder sonst wo in der Welt, das rauschte völlig an uns vorbei.  
Um 9:00 Uhr waren es dann schon sieben Leichen, was sich aber bis um 10:00 auch nicht mehr änderte.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein großer, schlanker Kerl in einer schwarzen Motorradkluft stiefelte herein. Ich witterte schon Ärger, denn der Bursche trug noch seinen ebenfalls schwarzen Integralhelm, so dass er völlig vermummt war, und seine Schritte wirkten sehr aggressiv auf mich.  
Doch als ich nach dem längsten verfügbaren Messer griff, das die reichhaltige Palette der Instrumente hergab, blieb er stehen, hob abwehrend die Hände und griff dann nach seinem Helm.  
  
Jetzt ahnten wir es bereits, denn auch Molly entspannte sich wieder.   
Es war Sherlock.  
  
„Ihr seid auf der Hut. Gut so!“ befand er gönnerhaft statt einer Entschuldigung, während er den Helm auf einem freien Tisch absetzte und die Handschuhe abstreifte. Dann wuschelte er sich kurz durch die Locken und holte ein kleines transparentes Kunststoffröhrchen und eine Plastiktüte hervor, die er Molly hinhielt: "Davon brauche ich eine Analyse."  
  
„Hast du eine Leiche untersuchen können?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Sogar zwei. Sie haben die Tonnen mit einem Laster vom All Clear Waste Disposal abgeliefert. Das weiß ich, weil sie an einem der Ablageorte beim Wenden mit der Front einen Beton-Blumenkübel und mit dem Heck einen Gartenzaun angefahren haben. Da ist sogar mal dieser Quatsch mit den verkehrsberuhigten Zonen zu etwas gut!“  
  
Meena und der Typ, der neulich so betreten dreingeschaut hatte, während sie losgekichert hatte, kamen herein – blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und musterten Sherlock überrascht. Anscheinend hatte Meena angesichts dieses Motorradphantoms auch das Misstrauen gepackt und sie hatte Verstärkung geholt. Doch Sherlock fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Der blaue und weiße Lack* ist ziemlich charakteristisch. Der eine von den Toten, die ich gefunden habe, muss sich zuvor in einem bestimmten Gewächshaus in Kew Gardens aufgehalten haben, aber das hilft uns nicht weiter. Ich konnte ein Bonbonpapierchen verschwinden lassen – Lestrades Sorte von Mintdrops, sicher wieder mit seinen Fingerabdrücken.  
Der Tote muss einige Stunden auf einem gefliesten Boden gelegen haben, das ein charakteristisches Muster hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht ist er, nachdem er betäubt wurde, im Badezimmer kollabiert und unser Henker hat ihn dort erledigt und wegen seiner Rückenprobleme zunächst dort liegen lassen", spekulierte Sherlock.  
"Also, das Badezimmer seiner...Operationsbasis? Jedenfalls irgendwo, wo er sich sicher fühlte. Mit keiner Störung rechnen musste...", überlegte ich.  
"Ja, offenkundig."  
"Und diese Proben, die du untersuchen willst?"  
"Von der anderen Leiche. Einen Teil des Materials hatte die Tote unter ihren Fingernägeln..."  
"Unter – ?! Aber bisher hatten wir doch praktisch keine Abwehrverletzungen – und jetzt, bei dem – 20., 25. Opfer oder so, geht das schief?!"  
"Tja, eben, das glaube ich auch nicht...", pflichtete Sherlock bei. "Aber was, wenn sie misstrauisch war? Wenn sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer tödlichen Verabredung irgendetwas gekratzt hat. In seinem Auto – oder vor dem Haus?  
Sie hatte eine ausgerissene Pflanze in der Jackentasche. Ein Immergrün. Wächst vielleicht vor dem Haus, in dem sie betäubt wurde – oder auch starb.  
Die Tote hatte keine Schuhe mehr. Wahrscheinlich weil sie in irgendetwas charakteristisches reingelatscht war. Ich habe Spuren von rotem Ziegelsand in den Hosenaufschlägen des Mannes gefunden.“  
  
„Ein Tennisplatz oder so?“  
  
„Möglich. Aber auch eine Baustofffirma oder ein Flugplatz...“, seufzte Sherlock „ – oder einfach der Belag eines Ziergartenweges.“  
  
„War das das Risiko wert? Sie hätten dich verhaften können!“  
„Nun hör schon auf! Gregson hat mir bereits die Leviten gelesen! Ich war natürlich vorsichtig... Zusammen mit zwei Leuten vom Netzwerk haben wir Müllabfuhr gespielt, die Tonnen in ein entsprechendes Fahrzeug geladen und sie später wieder zurückgebracht.“  
„An den Fundort zurück?!“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
„Das musste ich! Hätte ich sie woanders abgestellt und die blöden Reporter hätten die genauen Adressen veröffentlicht, wäre die Bande doch vorgewarnt, dass außer den Bullen noch wer ermittelt!“ fauchte der Detektiv genervt.   
Dann seufzte er und bat leise: „Komm einen Moment nach nebenan. Ich muss dich alleine sprechen.“  
„Okay...“  
  
  
Er öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Lederjacke zur Hälfte und holte eine Zeitung hervor.   
  
„Erinnerst du dich, dass das Wallstreet Journal vor kurzem schrieb, der größte Spekulant auf die griechische Staatspleite sei die griechische Staatsbank**?“  
  
„Seit wann interessierst du dich für – “, begann ich verwundert, doch dann verstand ich es.  
  
„Moment...Moriartys Coup hat etwas damit zu tun?!“  
  
„Ja, Mycroft hat mich informiert. Oder besser gesagt theimprobableone. Die Euro-Gruppe wollte 8, 7 Milliarden Euro an Griechenland zahlen und der IWF 3, 3. Um die Transaktionen nicht zu gefährden, wurde der genaue Termin nicht bekannt gegeben, bzw. die Überweisung sollte früher getätigt werden, als zu erwarten war. Aber das Geld des IWF wurde gephischt! Die drei Milliarden sind nie auf der griechischen Staatsbank angekommen, die Euro-Gruppe hat ihre Auszahlung im letzten Moment gestoppt – wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur Glück, dass sich irgendwas verzögert hat! ...oder...oder Morrys hat etwas verzögert, damit sie es gerade noch merken...“, setzte er dann nachdenklich hinzu.  
  
„Soll das heißen, Moriarty hat jetzt ...2, 7 Milliarden Pfund?!“ ächzte ich.  
  
„Darauf läuft es hinaus...“  
„Das ist doch absolut irre! Ich meine – da muss es doch einen reelen Gegenwert geben. Gold, Diamanten oder was auch immer. Das sind doch nur virtuelle Zahlen!“ stöhnte ich fassungslos.  
„Die aber irgendwo hingeflossen – Richtung Osten, wo dann schon Montagmorgen war – und dort sofort in harter Währung ausgezahlt worden sein müssen. Griechenland hat sie nicht bekommen, und sie sind auch für den IWF futsch. Der muss sie erneut zahlen!“  
„Also, was heißt das jetzt? Er hat nicht mal ein Drittel von dem bekommen, was er wollte! Ist sein Coup damit gescheitert? Ich meine, was heißt denn das für Lestrade und für Morrys?!“   
„Ich weiß auch nicht!“ seufzte Sherlock und setzte sich schwer auf die Untersuchungsliege.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
  
Hatte ich mir das eingebildet, oder war er eben wirklich blasser geworden? Die schwarze Ledermontur mochte täuschen, aber er schien mir wirklich etwas angeschlagen.  
  
„Ja, schon gut...besorg mir einen Kaffee, bitte“, sagte er müde.  
  
„Ich glaube, du brauchst eine Pause. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, während wir uns diese Proben schon mal ansehen.“  
  
Er nickte matt. Wie fertig musste er sein, wenn er so rasch nachgab?  
  
„Aber nicht, dass ihr sie zerstört! Ich musste ja der Forensik noch was übrig lassen...“, brummte er dann noch.  
  
„Wenn zu wenig Material für Fehlschläge da ist, lassen wir's, versprochen.“  
  
„Okay...“  
  
Er streckte sich auf der Liege aus und schloss die Augen.   
  
Ich verließ den Raum.   
  
„Oh, Molly, er sieht ja so scharf aus in schwarzem Leder...!“ seufzte Meena hingerissen. „Der schwarze Ritter!“ kicherte sie dann. „Wir sehen uns beim Lunch, ja?“  
  
„Mal sehen...“, piepste Molly und warf mir peinlich berührt einen Seitenblick zu, während Meena verschwand; ihr Kollege hatte sich wohl vorher schon verkrümelt.  
  
„Geht's Sherlock nicht gut?“ fragte Molly, als ihr klar wurde, dass ich alleine wieder aus dem Hinterzimmer kam.  
  
„Braucht ein bisschen Ruhe, ja...“, gab ich zu. „Ähm..., haben wir einen Verkehrstoten hier? Nur für den Fall, dass jemand Sherlock entdeckt, dann können wir sagen, er sei gekommen, um den zu identifizieren und dabei sei er uns umgekippt...“  
  
„Oh, ja, da habe ich was passendes. Ehm C 5...“  
  
„Gut. Sehen wir uns die Proben an?“  
  
„Fang schon mal an, ich versuche mal, dieses Immergrün etwas abzustauben.“  
  
„Abzustauben?“  
  
„Na, klar: Feinstaub, aufgewirbeltes Material aus der Umgebung, Blütenstaub, der artfremd ist... Hunde- oder Fuchsurin...“  
  
  
Also machte ich mich an die Arbeit.  
  
„Und womit gleichst du das jetzt ab?“ fragte ich Molly nach einer Weile ratlos.  
  
„Gute Frage, denn das hier ist ja kein Kriminallabor...aber Sherlock hat da so eine Datenbank angelegt. Teils eigene Daten, teils aus der Bow-Street...ähäm kopiert...  
Hm. Diese trilobalen Kunststoff-Fasern könnten aus einem Autoteppich stammen. Bodenbelag oder Kofferraum...“  
  
Ich sah ebenfalls durch das Mikroskop. Der Querschnitt der Fasern sah fast aus, wie ein Mercedes-Stern – ohne den Kreis darum, natürlich.  
  
„Hm, blau, mittelblau...das Auto ist wahrscheinlich blau lackiert...“, überlegte ich.  
  
„Ja, allerdings hatte ich schon mal ein blaues Auto – aber das war innen so...anthrazit...vielleicht ist das wirklich gar nicht so häufig...“, grübelte Molly und suchte im Computer danach.   
„Tja, darüber haben wir hier nichts...“      
  
„Weißt du...“, begann ich leise. „Er muss ziemlich verzweifelt sein, dass er das gemacht hat... Er ist sich doch sicher, dass diese Bande bei jeder Zielperson sehr individuell vorgeht...den Vorlieben und Bedürfnissen angepasst. Wahrscheinlich hat jedes einzelne Opfer seine Dosis Rohypnol woanders abbekommen – bei den Schlitzeropfern muss es ähnlich gewesen sein: Keine Abwehrverletzungen und nicht mal Betäubungsmittel! – also, was kann diese Spurensuche schon bringen?  
Es war furchtbar riskant für unseren Plan! Aber ich verstehe ihn... Unsre Falle schnappt einfach viel zu langsam zu!“    
  
„Hat... weißt du...weißt du, ob Sherlock noch Eltern hat?“ fragte Molly zaghaft.  
  
„Er redet nicht darüber...aber ich glaube nicht. Eigentlich...bin ich sicher. Nur einen...sehr dominanten älteren Bruder...'n richtiger Übervater!“  
  
Ja..., Lestrade mochte zu jung sein, um wirklich als Sherlocks Erzeuger herhalten zu können, aber auch wenn Sherlock ihn bisweilen etwas zu respektlos behandelte – eine Vaterfigur war der Inspektor trotzdem.  
  
Wir kommen nicht weiter, verdammt! dachte ich. Und selbst wenn Sherlock nun sagen könnte: Immergrün und Tennissand zusammen gibt es nur an dieser einen Adresse im Großraum London! – dann hätten wir immer noch keinen Beweis, was dort passiert war – falls es überhaupt dort passiert war! ...und vor allem würden wir immer noch nicht wissen, wo Moriarty den armen Greg gefangen hielt!  
Es war zum wahnsinnig werden!  
  
Frustriert nahm ich mir noch einen Kaffee. Mein Magen knurrte nun   
doch, nachdem ich am Morgen nichts runtergebracht hatte.    
  
„Du hast nicht gefrühstückt, hm?“ ließ sich Molly vernehmen.  
  
„Ausgezeichnete Deduktion“, grinste ich verlegen.  
  
Sie holte eine Dose aus einem Schrank.   
  
„Vollkorn-Honig-Kekse...“, erklärte sie. “Ich hab' manchmal so...Anwandlungen, gesund leben zu wollen...“  
  
„Oh – aus eigener Werkstatt, ja?“ merkte ich an. Die Kekse waren parallelogrammförmig, anscheinend mit einem Teigrädchen geschnitten, was weniger aufwändig ist, als sie auszustechen, dazu ungleichmäßig groß und auch nicht alle gleich dunkel gebacken.  
  
„Tja...! Sehen schon so aus, nicht?“  
  
„Na, das ist doch okay! Du hast ja schließlich noch 'n kleinen Nebenjob...!“  
  
Natürlich griff ich zu.  
  
„Hey, die sind aber wirklich gut!“ lobte ich – es stimmte aber auch.  
  
„Funktionieren auch gut mit Marmelade...“, ergänzte Molly, halb stolz, halb zaghaft. „Aber, wenn du was richtiges brauchst, verstehe ich das...“  
„Danke..., es ist gerade...naja, du weißt schon...“  
  
„Ja..., aber wenn du funktionieren sollst, musst du was essen...“  
  
Ja, das hat sogar Sherlock längst eingesehen..., dachte ich – und bekam dabei irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Da klingelte das Telefon an der Wand – Molly ging ran...dann sah ich, wie sie große Augen machte.  
  
„Oh...oh, gut, ja...seid vorsichtig, okay? …ja, das wird besser sein – danke!...“  
  
Ich näherte mich vorsichtig aber voller Aufregung. „Molly? Was...?“  
  
„Wilson! Red mal besser selber mit ihm...!“ wisperte sie.  
  
„Dr Wilson? Geht es jetzt wirklich los?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Ja, es gab die ersten zwei Erkundigungen auf meiner Station. Leider konnten wir kein Foto machen, die Frau war vorsichtig – “  
  
„Eine FRAU?“   
  
Ja, wieso nicht? Sogar General Shan ist eine Frau!  
Ich kam mir mal wieder dumm und rückständig vor!  
  
„Ja...unscheinbar aufgemacht - oder besser gesagt: Gar nicht...aber, wenn sie's drauf anlegt, kann daraus ein richtig heißer Feger werden!“ versicherte Wilson in so einem 'von Mann zu Mann'-Tonfall.  
  
„Also, als Lockvogel optimal, ja?“, fragte ich zurück.  
  
„Ich denke schon...! Aber Hallo!“      
  
„Gut... Nach wem speziell hat sie gefragt? Hatte sie zusätzliches Wissen über den Toten/die Tote?“  
„Sie hat nur nach diesem Prescott gefragt und hatte die falsche Info, er hätte diese irrsinnig hohe Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen! – nicht zu ihren Gunsten, versteht sich!“  
  
„Okay...erreiche ich Sie in der nächsten Zeit in Ihrem Büro?“  
  
„Sagen wir ÜBER mein Büro, ja, aber ich habe natürlich auch noch – ehm – einen richtigen Job, ...sorry...!“          
  
„Ja, schon klar“, erwiderte ich. „Es ist total super, dass Sie das mitmachen! Also, Sherlock meldet sich bald!“  
  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen schlich ich ins Nebenzimmer...  
  
Tatsächlich! Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, aber der Meisterdetektiv schlief!  
  
Oh, nein..., dachte ich entsetzt – und überlegte, ob ich irgendwie Zeit für ihn schinden könnte...  
Doch wie? ...ohne Zeitmaschine?  
  
Wie auch immer...!  
  
Sherlock musste wirklich ziemlich erschöpft sein, wenn er jetzt hatte einschlafen können – aber es half ja alles nichts: Ich musste ihn jetzt wecken!  
  
Bedauernd trat ich an die Liege und berührte seine Schulter.  
  
„Sherlock? ...Hey...! Aufwachen...!“  
  
Er schlief fest. Ich rüttelte noch vorsichtig an seinen Schultern.  
  
„Komm schon...! Es geht los! ...wach schon auf!“  
  
Ich schüttelte ihn heftiger...  
  
„...ahh, aufhörn...! ...verdammt...! ….was...?“ nuschelte er benommen.   
  
Er betrachtete mich und dann den Raum desorientiert...  
  
„...ou...? ...John...? ...was...?“ fragte er verwirrt.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wecken muss, aber wie's aussieht, hat eine Frau sich nach dem Killerdoc erkundigt!“ sagte ich.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf und sprang von den Liege – als er ein wenig schwankte, griff ich nicht ein. Er hätte jetzt sowieso keine mitfühlenden Phrasen geduldet – nicht, wenn das Zuschnappen der Falle so nahe war!  
  
„Was? Nein! Schon gut! ...Perfekt! Es geht also los...!“ murmelte er währenddessen  
  
Er rappelte sich auf. Ich vermied es, ihm zu helfen – er hätte das jetzt gar nicht gewollt.  
  
„Sei vorsichtig, ja?“ sagte er.  
  
„Nicht allzu sehr. Wir müssen diese Bande stellen!“ erklärte ich entschlossen.  
  
Sherlock presste die Lippen zu einem verbissenen Lächeln zusammen. „Trotzdem meine ich das ernst. Pass auf dich auf! Ich...wir...werden vielleicht zu weit weg sein...“  
  
„Ich...“ Mir blieb die Luft weg, deshalb musste ich neu ansetzen – aber vielleicht überdachte ich auch nur deshalb meinen Text – und sagte ganz etwas anders!  
„Ich...möchte noch viele Fälle mit dir lösen – also keine Sorge...!“  
  
Sherlock lächelte – es war jetzt ein sehr verletzliches kleines Lächeln. Dann nickte er dankbar.  
   
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich schon die Tür und Molly erschien mit einem Becher dampfenden Kaffees.  
  
„Du kannst doch bestimmt einen Kaffee vertragen, Sherlock. Schwarz, zwei Zucker...“  
  
  
Nachdem der Consulting Detective zwei Becher Kaffee in sich reingekippt hatte, zog er sich um, schlüpfte in die Rolle eines Labortechnikers und machte sich an die Analyse der Proben.  
  
Ich dagegen ging zu einem verspäteten zweiten Frühstück auf die Krebs-Station. Dort machte ich mir einen löslichen koffeinfreien Kaffee, denn ich war jetzt aufgedreht genug.  
  
Eine der eingeweihten Schwestern gesellte sich zu mir. Gwen. Genau. Sie war ganz begeistert gewesen von dieser Scharade und lächelte nun spitzbübisch.  
  
„Also...die Frau ist 5 Fuß 6 groß – so groß wie ich, hatte aber auch ganz flache Absätze. Weite, unvorteilhafte schwarze Kleidung. Aber als sie sich setzte und wie sie sich so bewegte, konnte ich sehen, dass sie sowohl schlank als auch kurvenreich ist. Wenn wir jetzt nicht mit sowas gerechnet hätten, dann wäre ich voll auf sie reingefallen! Aber so habe ich genauer hingesehen. Sie war blass geschminkt, die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren täuschend echt. Ihre Augen hat sie vielleicht mechanisch gereizt, damit sie rot und verheult aussahen. Tja...blaue Augen, braunes Haar – fettig und strähnig. Sie wirkte wirklich, als hätte sie sich vor lauter Gram tagelang vernachlässigt – nur die gepflegten Hände fielen sehr aus dem Rahmen – allerdings ziemlich kurze Nägel – naja, nicht so kurz wie die einer Krankenschwester... Ein...herzförmiges Gesicht – sehr spitzes Kinn, breite Stirn. Sie hat behauptet, sie hätte diesen Patienten...Prescott – neulich besucht und er sei zuversichtlich gewesen, bald als geheilt entlassen zu werden.“  
  
Eine Lüge, die Sherlock verbreitet hatte – in Wahrheit hatte der Patient schon damit gerechnet, diese riskante OP nicht zu überstehen und hatte sich mit der Vorstellung abgefunden, da sein Leben ohne erfolgreiche OP ohnehin nicht mehr lebenswert gewesen wäre.  
  
„Damit hat sie sich auf den skandalösesten aller meiner Fälle gestürzt“, stellte ich fest. „Hoffentlich macht sie das schon sicher genug! Wir müssen das endlich hinter uns bringen!“ seufzte ich.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde mir demonstriert, wie nervös ich war – denn ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Es war Stamford.  
  
„Hier steckst du! Ich hab' gehört, es geht los?!“ fragte er flüsternd und ziemlich kurzatmig.  
  
„Mike! Reg' dich ab. Was machst du hier?“ fragte ich.  
  
„'n Kollege nimmt gerade Prüfungen ab und brauchte meine Stunde. Also habe ich mich mal erkundigt, was es Neues gibt...“ Er musterte mich besorgt.  
  
„Ehm..., vielleicht kannst du ja Sherlock ein bisschen assistieren. Er ist bei Molly...“, schlug ich vor, denn Mike wirkte total hibbelig und schwitzte vor Aufregung. Ich hatte das Gefühl, den armen Kerl ganz einfach dringend loswerden zu müssen. Sherlock würde ihn schon vergraulen...   
  
„Ich weiß. Ich war schon kurz dort. Vorher solltest du wissen, dass sich eine trauernde Frau jetzt auch noch nach diesem französischen Touristenpaar erkundigt hat! – und zwar in einem sehr echt klingenden französischen Akzent, mit französische Phrasen dazwischen. Sehr überzeugend.“  
  
„Also bei mir klang sie nach...nach Liverpool würde ich sagen, wie sah sie aus?“ fragte Schwester Gwen.   
  
Mike beschrieb sie. Es war ohne Zweifel dieselbe.  
  
„Noch etwas. Danach kam sie in die Pathologie und gab sich als Tochter deines neusten Opfers aus. Sherlock hat schnell eine Falle für sie improvisiert und konnte beobachten, dass sie sich kurz darauf in der Pathologie in ein zuuufällig unbeaufsichtigtes Büro schlich. Sie muss die Datenbank eingesehen haben.   
John, ihr sucht eine vielseitig talentierte, schauspielernde Hackerin – oder eine hackende Actrice – ganz wie du's sehen willst!“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.all-cleared.co.uk/"]http://www.all-cleared.co.uk/[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="http://www.wallstreet-online.de/diskussion/1157627-1-10/groesster-spekulant-auf-griechen-pleite-griechische-staatsbank"]http://www.wallstreet-online.de/diskussion/1157627-1-10/groesster-spekulant-auf-griechen-pleite-griechische-staatsbank[/link]


	159. Einsatz für Dr Tod

 

 

  
  
  
  
Ich beeilte mich, zurück in Molly's Sektionsraum zu kommen, denn mich packte auf einmal der nervöse Gedanke, Sherlock könne sich aus dem Staub machen, ehe wir einander noch einmal gesprochen hätten.  
  
"John...", stellte Sherlock abwesend fest, während er durch das Mikroskop schaute.  
  
Molly warf mir einen Blick zu, der dann vielsagend kurz zu dem Detektiv hinüber schwenkte und wieder zu mir zurück kehrte.  
  
Was? Was meinst du damit? Dass Sherlock nicht so gelassen ist, wie er gerade tut? Schon okay, wir müssen uns jetzt konzentrieren. Anders geht's gar nicht.  
  
"Noch irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nichts, was uns im Moment weiterhelfen könnte."  
"Du hast sie also gesehen!"  
"Ja. Aber sie mich nicht. Pass auf, die nächste Sexbombe, die dir über den Weg läuft, wird mit 99%iger Sicherheit SIE sein."  
  
Während Sherlock weiterredete war ich noch an der Vokabel 'Sexbombe' hängengeblieben. Sie passte so gar nicht zu Sherlock und er hatte sie so angewidert ausgesprochen, wie andere Leute auf das aller ekligste Insekt reagieren würden.  
  
"Lass dich ohne langes Federlesen abschleppen, aber dann zieh es in die Länge. Molly wird Gregson Bescheid sagen, fünf Minuten, bevor du das Haus verlässt. Du wirst auswärts lunchen."  
  
Dann verpackte er seine Proben in eine Box, die Molly kommentarlos in einem Kühlschrank verstaute.  
  
"Okay. Was machst du inzwischen?"  
"Ich? Fahr mich umziehen und dann zurück in mein Hotel, von dort aus – "  
"Was? Willst du wirklich riskieren, dass sie uns beide gleichzeitig einkassieren?" schnappte ich entsetzt. Sicher, die Möglichkeit, dass es dazu kommen könnte, hatten wir in Erwägung gezogen, aber mir war nicht klar, dass er diese Komplikation anstrebte!  
"Nein, John! Überleg doch mal, ich muss genau so weiter machen, die die letzten Tage! Wenn ich meine Tarnung jetzt aufgäbe, würden sie erkennen, dass auch du bloß ein Fake bist!" erklärte er und sah mich dabei mit dieser Mischung aus Ärger und Nachsicht an.  
  
Ja, was bin ich auch so begriffsstutzig!   
  
"Oh... Ja, du hast natürlich recht...!" gab ich kleinlaut zu. "Aber leg's nicht darauf an, dass sie dich einkassieren, ja?" bat ich.  
"Natürlich nicht. Pass du lieber auf, dass sie dich nicht betäuben!" knurrte er.  
"Das werd' ich, keine Sorge!" versicherte ich ihm.  
Er nickte mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln, "Gut, dann bis später!" schnappte seinen Helm, drehte sich um und hastete aus dem Raum.  
  
"Fluchtartig!" kommentierte Molly.  
"Ja, der Fall macht ihm ganz schön zu schaffen...", stimmte ich zu.  
"Und er macht sich Sorgen um dich."  
"Ja, ich weiß... Noch etwas über die Spuren, das ich wissen sollte?"  
"Ich denke nicht."  
"Und sie hat die manipulierten Akten eingesehen."  
"Yep!"  
"Gut...", murmelte ich nachdenklich und beschloss, sicherheitshalber selbst noch einen Blick in die Notizen über meine Untaten zu werfen.  
  
  
Ich sah auf meine Uhr. 12: 43. Okay... Zeit für den Lunch. Appetit hatte ich überhaupt keinen... Während ich mich umzog, sagte Molly schon mal Gregson Bescheid.  
  
Mit meiner Arzttasche, die das als Rasierer getarnte Zweithandy enthielt, machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich steuerte das nächste Lokal an. Als ich an einigen entlang der Straße geparkten Autos vorbei kam, warf ich verstohlene Blicke in die Seitenspiegel. Diese Frau in dem knappen, roten Business-Kostüm vielleicht? Nein. Sie hat kein spitzes Kinn...und sie ist zu groß, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu, als ein Mann, dessen Weg eben den meinen gekreuzt hatte, nun an ihr vorbei ging.  
Das erste Restaurant war so voll, dass ich mich entschied, weiter zu gehen. An einer Ampel sah ich mich – wie ich hoffte – unauffällig um, aber anscheinend folgte mir auch kein Taxi.  
  
Nun komm schon, Lady...! dachte ich ungeduldig und: Wieso denkt eine schöne, geniale, schauspielerisch begabte Frau, sie müsse die Nemesis spielen?!  
  
In dem dritten Laden auf meiner Suche, wählte ich einen Platz auf einer Eckbank mit Grünpflanzen hinter der Lehne und ging zum Tresen. Wenn ich mir mein Getränk und ein fertiges Sandwich aus der Kühltheke gleich selbst mitnahm, sollte damit eigentlich alles in Ordnung sein, oder? Ich ließ gelangweilt meinen Blick schweifen, während ich darauf wartete, an die Reihe zu kommen.  
Als ich mit meinem Lunch wieder meinen Platz ansteuerte, saß am Tisch nebenan ein junger Mann. Ich setzte mich und nahm einen Schluck Cola, nahm mein Handy hervor, tat, als checke ich meine SMS oder was und legte es anschließend neben den Teller, wie mir Sherlock geraten hatte...  
  
Du kannst nicht ständig die Tür anstarren, schalt ich mich. Als ich mich meinem Sandwich zuwandte, streifte mein Blick unweigerlich den jungen Mann. Er nickte mir zu; ich nickte irritiert zurück.  
  
"Hab' auf Ihre Tasche aufgepasst!" bemerkte er lächelnd.  
  
Meine Tasche? Kaum möglich!  
Ich hatte sie vorhin so verstaut, dass sie von seinem Platz aus kaum zu sehen sein dürfte.  
  
"Oh, danke!" gab ich höflich und erstaunt von mir. "Ehm..., hat sich denn jemand dafür interessiert?"  
  
"Aber ja!" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Wichtige Unterlagen?"  
  
"Das nicht..."  
  
"Sieht auch mehr nach Arzttasche aus... Ehm..." Er erhob sich "...kann ich vielleicht Ihre Speisekarte...?" fragte er schüchtern.  
  
"Wieso? Was – "  
  
Ich brach ab. Der Kerl hatte gar keine Speisekarte in der Hand, dieses weiß-rote Dokument war eine Patientenverfügung!  
Und dann wurde mir klar, dass sie gar nicht die Frau als Lockvogel auf mich angesetzt hatten!  
  
"Oh, sorry...ehm, natürlich...!" Ich stand ebenfalls auf und reichte ihm die Karte –   
  
fast einen Kopf großer als ich, kräftig... Na, großartig...!  
  
Er sah mir in die Augen und fragte: "D-dürfte...ich Sie vielleicht auf einen Drink einladen...?"  
  
"Oh...", machte ich verdattert. "Das...das sollte dann ich wohl eher fragen – ich meine..., wegen der Tasche, nicht?"  
  
"Ach, ich bitte Sie, das hab ich doch gern gemacht!"  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich leicht, doch merklich verändert...  
Gierig irgendwie...  
Wollte er...mich anbaggern?!  
  
"Ehm..., vielleicht...kann ich Ihnen helfen...damit...", schlug ich mit einem Blick auf die Patientenverfügung vor.  
  
"Oh, danke – " Damit saß er auch schon neben mir. "Aber ich fürchte, da werden Sie nichts ausrichten... Ist nicht meine..."  
  
"Oh....und nun...fragen Sie sich, ob Sie das irgendwie verhindern können?" fragte ich teilnahmsvoll und vermutete natürlich das Gegenteil.  
"Nein..., damit hat es schon seine Richtigkeit...Onkel Bob..." Er seufzte bekümmert.  
  
"Tut mir Leid...", kondolierte ich verwirrt. War es doch bloß ein Zufall? Ein einsamer Kerl, der einfach irgendwem seinen Kummer anvertrauen musste?  
  
"Es ist nur so...", begann er. "Also..., Onkel Bob hatte mich gebeten, ihm so ein Formular zu besorgen. Er wollte keins aus dem Internet, obwohl ich ihm gesagt hab, das wäre in Ordnung. Hat's nicht so mit dem neumodischen Kram... Also, hab ich das bei meinem Hausarzt mitgenommen. Wie Sie ja wissen, werden diese Dokumente nur rechtsgültig, wenn man sich registrieren lässt...  
Leider hat mein Onkel das versäumt."  
  
Er fuhr sich durch's Haar und lächelte verzweifelt. "Es ist...kompliziert...ich bin ehm...sein Alleinerbe und Nutznießer seiner Lebensversicherung..."  
Okay. Kein Zufall! Ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
"Ah... das...macht es wirklich kompliziert. Sie...haben sich also schon über die Gesetzeslage schlau gemacht", stellte ich fest.  
"Eh, ja..." Er atmete stoßweise aus. "Sehen Sie...ich kann...niemanden bitten, es zu tun... Ich hab beim Hausarzt meines Onkels...naja... einen Vorstoß gewagt, aber der ist überzeugter Katholik und strikt dagegen..."  
"Und was hat Ihr Onkel, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Ehm, so ein Syndrom...Wachkoma, irgendwie. Es wird jedenfalls nicht mehr besser..."  
  
"Apallisches Syndrom?" half ich nach.  
  
"Genau! Das war's!" sagte Bobs Neffe erleichtert.  
  
"Dann war er längere Zeit intensiv und jetzt?"  
"Das...ist...noch so ein Problem. Tante Betty hat ihn anschließend nachhause geholt. Aber vor – vor gut einer Woche..." Er schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht, keuchte und schluckte.  
"Oh, nein..., mein Beileid...! Sie pflegen ihn also jetzt selbst?"  
  
"Ja, was soll ich machen..., eine Nachbarin hilft ein bisschen. Aber sonst kommt ja praktisch niemand an ihn ran. Herz und Atmung funktionieren noch sehr gut..."  
Er rieb sich die Augen und sah mich bekümmert an. Gerötet waren sie allerdings nicht.    
"Mann, Sie haben's wirklich nicht leicht! Wie kriegen Sie das denn mit ihrem Job unter einen Hut?!"  
"Ach, das geht schon...ich arbeite übers Internet..."  
  
Was denn? Zwei Hacker?!   
  
"Ach so, dann... trotzdem...ich meine, das ist doch kein Zustand!"  
"Sie...sind also wirklich Arzt!" stellte er begeistert fest. "Es gibt einen Gott!" stöhnte er theatralisch und lachte.   
  
Eher einen Teufel...  
  
„Sorry – die Nerven...“ murmelte er beschämt. „Was raten Sie mir? Es kann doch so nicht weiter gehen!"  
"Hm... Es ist natürlich schon so, wie Sie sagen...", grübelte ich. "Vor allem, wenn diese Lebensversicherung...und das Vermögen Ihres Onkels..." Dabei sah ich ihn an und er nickte stumm. "...und Ihre ...eigenen finanziellen Verhältnisse..."  
"Ja, eben... Und...Onkel Bob wollte...naja...um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte mir unter die Arme greifen – wie man so sagt. Ich will...wollte eine Firma gründen... Aber dann kam dieser Unfall dazwischen...  
Ach, verdammt! Ich wäre wirklich der einzige Verdächtige, wenn – "  
Er brach ab und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.  
  
...wenn auch nur der geringste Zweifel bestünde. Okay, Watson. Attacke!  
  
"Wissen Sie was? Wir besuchen Ihren Onkel! Gleich jetzt! Das wäre doch gelacht! – ich mein, sorry, ziemlich unangemessene Wortwahl..." Ich streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Watson, Dr. John Watson."  
  
"L-lewis, Robert. Sagen Sie Bobby zu mir!" Er schlug erfreut ein. Der Händedruck ließ auf zerstörerische Kraft schließen – war aber auffällig feucht. "Wie..., wie wollen Sie das anstellen? Ich – oh – jetzt habe ich mich in der Wortwahl vertan...", grinste er verlegen.  
  
"Ah, Sie haben...mich angefragt..., wollten noch eine...weitere Meinung einholen, weil Sie denken, dass sich doch was verändert hat, seit Ihr Onkel wieder zuhause ist... Ich lass mir was einfallen, dass er wieder eingewiesen wird. Einen Infekt oder ...na, mal sehen. Wenn erst mehrere Leute Zugang zu ihm haben, dann finde ich schon eine Lösung!"  
Er sah mich verdattert an – zum ersten Mal seit ich Verdacht geschöpft hatte, kam mir sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht vorgetäuscht vor. Er war sicher verwundert, dass es so reibungslos lief!  
  
"DAS würden Sie tun?! Das ist ja fantastisch!" ächzte er mit ungläubigem Lächeln. "WANN?"  
  
"Ich zahle noch schnell, dann können wir gehen!" sagte ich aufmunternd und stand auf.  
Während ich am Tresen stand, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass mein neuer Bekannter mein Handy unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ.  
  
Okay, es wird ernst...!  
  
Als ich die Rechnung beglichen hatte, stand er auch schon hinter mir und hielt mir meine Tasche hin.  
Wir gingen ein Stück die Straße lang, bis er bei einer alten Karre in verwittertem Blassrot stehen blieb.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stellte ich die Tasche auf den Rücksitz, stieg ein und bemühte mich dabei um ein ermutigendes Lächeln.  
Wie hatte Sherlock wirklich empfunden, als er in Hopes Taxi gestiegen war? Tatsächlich einfach nur neugierig, wie die Masche des Killers denn nun funktionierte? Also, ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass es ich es gar nicht so genau wissen wollte – dann schämte ich mich furchtbar, verpasste mir eine mentale Ohrfeige und erinnerte mich daran, dass es Greg zu entlasten galt – egal, wie Moriarty –    
  
Nein, nein – das ist jetzt ganz schlecht! Konzentrier dich einfach, verdammt!  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn nach der künstlichen Ernährung seines Onkels oder sonstiges fragen sollte, aber dann entschied ich mich dagegen. Er würde womöglich ins Schleudern geraten mit seiner Legende und nervös werden, das wäre gar nicht gut.  
  
"Was für eine Firma wollen Sie denn gründen?" fragte ich.   
"Software."  
"Oh. Klingt kompliziert. Naja, für mich."  
"Spiele-Software, ja. Was mit Schießen geht immer."  
"Ja, bestimmt! Ich hab da wenig Ahnung..."  
Er warf einen Seitenblick auf mich.  
"Packman sagt Ihnen aber was, oder?" fragte er.  
"Hallo, ganz so rückständig bin ich dann doch nicht. Ein paar jüngere schon auch. Und das Design? Eine...Story dazu?"  
"Deshalb ja die Firmengründung. Ich muss ein zwei Leute mit Fantasie für so was bezahlen können. Dann neue Geräte und so. Aber...keine Sorge, das Erbe ist...groß. Und einen Firmensitz hätte ich dann ja auch schon, Sie werden ihn sehen!"  
  
Ach, du Scheiße, jetzt tut er wirklich so, als wolle er mich bezahlen...  
  
"Ah, Ihr Onkel hat also ein Haus, ja?"  
"Bescheiden ausgedrückt..."  
"Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wo wir jetzt sind", gestand ich und versuchte, unbekümmert zu grinsen.  
"Macht ja nichts, ich fahr Sie auch wieder zurück."  
  
Da wett ich drauf. In einer Mülltonne.  
  
"Mass Effect II"  
"Hm?"  
"Hat 2010 den 7th British Academy Video Games Awards als bestes Spiel gewonnen. Mann, wenn man so einen Erfolg gelandet hat – und sich dann nicht zu dämlich anstellt mit Spekulationen und so, dann hat man ausgesorgt!  
Haben Sie 'ne eigene Praxis?"  
"Nein..."  
"Na, das können Sie ja dann bald ändern... Ich mach Ihnen dann eine 1a Website!"  
"Ach, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das will...Krankenhaus ist einfach interessanter, mehr los – und nicht ganz so viel Papierkram.  
Naja..., in ein paar Jahren natürlich, wenn ich keinen Bock mehr auf den blöden Schichtbetrieb habe..."  
  
Stopp! Sag nicht zu viel. Er hat mich anbaggern wollen. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Wie kommt er darauf? Hat das jemand von den Eingeweihten im Bart's verbockt, jemand, der glaubt, Sherlock und ich seien ein Paar?  
  
"Und was machen Sie, wenn Sie ...keine Kranken behandeln?"  
"Ach, nichts Besonderes...Bleibt nicht so viel Energie übrig, wissen Sie..."  
  
Wir fuhren eine Allee entlang. Lauter ältere Villen, aber die meisten sehr gut in Schuss und umgeben von gepflegten Gärten.   
  
"So, wir sind gleich da, Doc!"  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später hielten wir an einem solchen Grundstück und stiegen aus. Ich holte meine Tasche.  
  
"Wow!" machte ich artig, dann neigte ich mich Lewis zu und flüsterte konspirativ: "Wirklich: Repräsentativer Firmensitz!"  
  
Er knuffte mich kumpelhaft mit dem Ellenbogen und hielt mir das Gartentor auf. Dann zückte er die Schlüssel und ging vor.  
  
Gregson, ich hoffe, Sie sind mir dicht auf den Fersen! dachte ich.  
  
"Tja, wollen Sie mir erst noch das Anwesen zeigen? Oder gehen wir gleich zu Ihrem Onkel? Ich hab Zeit...", schlug ich vor. In dem Moment, wo mir klar werden musste, dass es keinen Onkel gab, wäre alles vorbei, so viel war sicher. Todsicher.   
  
"Sie haben völlig recht. Ich sollte Ihnen zuerst eine Gelegenheit bieten, sich zu überzeugen, dass Sie diesen Akt der Nächstenliebe nicht bereuen werden, nicht?"  
    
"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Mr Lewis!" pflichtete ich ihm bei und versuchte, gierig zu klingen. Immerhin hatte ich angeblich einigen meiner Opfer je eine ihrer zahlreichen Geldkarten geklaut und rasch den größtmöglichen Betrag abgehoben.  
  
Wir stiegen ein Treppenhaus empor, dessen Stufen sachte knarrten und dessen Geländer aus gedrechselten und geschnitzten Elementen bestand. Ein Teppich, durch altmodische Messingstangen auf jeder Stufe fixiert, schluckte unsere Schritte fast vollständig.   
  
"Kommen Sie, Doc..."   
  
Er geleitete mich in ein Zimmer, das man getrost als Salon bezeichnen konnte. Der Laptop und das weitere Computerzubehör schienen nicht so recht zu den angehäuften Antiquitäten zu passen. Sie standen auf einem massiven Esstisch, der vor das breite vierflügelige Fenster gerückt worden war.  
  
"Mein vorübergehendes Arbeitszimmer", erwähnte Robert Lewis entschuldigend. Dann hängte er ein Gemälde ab. Dahinter kam – ganz klassisch – ein Wandsafe zum Vorschein, den er während des Öffnens aber mit seinem Körper vor meinen Blicken verbarg.  
  
Ich pfiff durch die Zähne. "Krass, sowas hab ich bisher nur im Film gesehen!"  
  
"Und ich wette, das auch..."  
  
Er nahm mehrere Geldbündel aus dem Tresor und spielte damit Daumenkino, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass alles echt sei.   
  
"Mein Onkel misstraut den Banken. Das meiste ist hier. Und dann gibt es da noch ein paar Immobilien. "Ein Whiskey gefällig? Auf unseren Geschäftsabschluss?"  
"Gerne, warum nicht...?"  
  
Vorsicht...!   
  
Ich trat an die von ihm am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Fensters und schaue in den weitläufigen Hintergarten, denn aus dem Sims standen mehrere Blumentöpfe und eine kleine Messinggießkanne.   
"Hübsche Aussicht..., richtig idyllisch...und ziemlich weit bis zum nächsten Nachbarn..."  
  
...was das GPS-Tracking erleichtert, hoffe ich.  
  
"Ja, es ist wunderbar abgeschieden hier..."  
  
"Wissen Sie was? Ich bekomme direkt Appetit auf ein Haus mit Garten, wenn ich das so sehe...", bemerkte ich grinsend.  
  
Er kam zu mir herüber und ich wandte mich ihm frontal zu, das Fenster im Rücken.  
  
"Danke – Robert", sagte ich, als ich den Tumbler mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit entgegen nahm.  
  
"Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, John!"  
  
Wir tranken. Ich hängte nur meine Oberlippe in die brennende Flüssigkeit, schließlich musste ich wenigstens ein bisschen nach Whiskey riechen, wollte ich meinen Mörder täuschen.  
  
Halb wandte ich mich wieder dem Fenster zu. "Ah, das ist dann wohl der Gärtner", vermutete ich, um ihn abzulenken.  
  
"Was?" Er schnellte alarmiert auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an das Fenster zu und sah hinunter. "Wo?"  
  
"Ist jetzt wahrscheinlich zu nah am Haus – ist was nicht in Ordnung?" fragte ich verwundert.  
  
Robert öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus – ich kippte den Drink in das Gießkännchen.  
  
"Hm..., wir hatten da neulich mal Probleme hier...eh, Einbrüche in der Nachbarschaft...", erklärte Lewis, indem er das Fenster wieder schloss.  
  
"Oh, klar, so ein Anwesen lockt solches Gesocks sicher an...", brummte ich abfällig.  
  
"...scheint aber alles ruhig, da unten. Gut. Kommen wir zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt."  
  
"Von mir aus können wir", behauptete ich.  
  
"Folgen Sie mir unauffällig!" witzelte er. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber Sie ahnen ja nicht, was das für eine Erleichterung bedeutet!“  
  
Wir verließen das Zimmer und ich trottete  hinter ihm her einen Flur entlang, dann öffnete er eine Tür, hinter der eine Diele lag, die wohl drei weitere Zimmer miteinander verband.   
    
  
Und nun wurde es seltsam...!   
Es roch schwach nach Desinfektionsmittel, Fäkalien und Schweiß. Wie auf der Pflegestation eines Altenheims!  
  
Was, zur Hölle...?!  
  
"Gradeaus...", sagte Robert.  
Verzagt öffnete ich die Tür – der Gestank wurde intensiver...  
  
Das darf nicht wahr sein! war alles, was ich noch denken konnte – ehe mein Verstand abschaltete. Völlig fassungslos starrte ich auf ein Bett, in dem ein Mann lag – die Augen halb offen, aber ansonsten völlig apathisch.  
  
Und irgendwie fühlte ich mich gerade genau so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Der Mental Capacity Act regelt in Großbritannien, wann eine Patientenverfügung gültig ist. Wer eine Vollmacht gibt, muss mindestens 18 Jahre alt sein. Die Vollmacht ist erst nach einer Registrierung gültig.
> 
>  
> 
> [link href="http://www.drze.de/im-blickpunkt/sterbehilfe/module/richtlinien-zur-sterbehilfe-in-grossbritannien"]http://www.drze.de/im-blickpunkt/sterbehilfe/module/richtlinien-zur-sterbehilfe-in-grossbritannien[/link]


	160. Gregsons Dilemma

  
  
Das darf nicht wahr sein! war alles, was ich noch denken konnte – ehe mein Verstand abschaltete. Völlig fassungslos starrte ich auf ein Bett, in dem ein Mann lag – die Augen halb offen, aber ansonsten völlig apathisch. Er mochte um die Fünfzig sein, war dehydriert, hatte seine letzte Rasur schätzungsweise vor 24 Stunden. Sein Haarschnitt wirkte professionell und konnte noch nicht alt sein...  
  
"Nicht so schüchtern, Doc. Er bekommt sowieso nichts mit.“  
  
Was ist hier los?!  
  
Verdattert trat ich an das Bett.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht...ginge eine Luftembolie? Oder Insulin? Wenn Sie's gleich machen könnten...Natürlich dürfte man keinen Einstich sehen...“  
  
Ich sah mir seine Pupillen an, prüfte seine Reflexe und überlegte, wie ich es rauszögern könnte – und was das hier überhaupt sollte. Mein Verstand hatte sich einigermaßen von seinem Aussetzer erholt und nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf.  
  
„Wie wird er ernährt und was – “ Ich unterbrach mich und schlug die Decke zurück.  
  
Okay, das hätte ich jetzt besser noch nicht getan....  
  
Der Fäkalgestank wallte mir nun ungebremst entgegen. Der Mann lag auf einer Plastikfolie. Da war kein Urinbeutel, kein künstlicher Darmausgang – nichts dergleichen. Nichts.   
Und der Mann trug nichts außer einem T-Shirt.  
  
„Ich weiß Bescheid über Sie Dr. Watson“, sagte Robert – oder wie auch immer er wirklich heißen mochte – hinter mir scharf. „Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus!“  
  
Ich fuhr herum: Lewis stand knapp drei Yards entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und richtete einen Revolver auf mich. Zu nah, um mich zu verfehlen, zu weit weg, als dass ich etwas gegen ihn hätte unternehmen können.  
  
„Was soll das?! Der Mann steht unter irgendwelchen Drogen!"  
  
"Midazolam, um genau zu sein", gab Robert gelassen Auskunft.  
  
"Was wird hier gespielt?!“ fragte ich. Obwohl es nun klar war: Sie hatten eines ihrer Opfer für mich aufbewahrt – als Prüfung.  
  
„Ein Schweizer Krimi – oder besser eine Art Remake davon. Töten Sie ihn, Dr Watson, dann kommen wir ins Geschäft, ich brauche nämlich wieder Betäubungsmittel. Rohypnol hat gut funktioniert, aber ich nehm' auch was anderes.“  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun oder sagen sollte. Denk nach, Watson, denk doch nach! Also, der Whiskey war entweder in Ordnung – oder das Zeug wirkt einfach nicht so schnell. Er will ja, dass ich etwas für ihn tue...!  
  
„...Schweizer Krimi...?“ murmelte ich verwirrt und grübelte.  
„Der Richter und sein Henker! Dürrenmatt! Oh, Gott, Sie sind das?!“ gab ich in entsetztem Ton von mir – unsicher, ob es gut war, das zu sagen...oder megadämich!   
  
"Der Kandidat hat 99 Punkte."  
  
"Dieser Spruch ist nicht gerade hipp für jemanden, der Computerspiele entwickeln will", spottete ich. "Aber das war sicher sowieso gelogen. Wie auch immer. Sie machen das nicht alleine. Sie sagen ja selbst: Der Richter und sein Henker. Wer ist der Richter? Der Staatsanwalt?"  
  
"Doc, Sie wollen doch weiter leben, nicht? Wozu also die Fragen? Wenn Sie meinem Onkel zu einem würdigen Tod verhelfen und mich mit Betäubungsmitteln versorgen, wird das Ihr Schade nicht sein."  
  
Ich schlug die Arme ineinander und sah ihn herausfordernd an: "Lassen Sie doch diesen Onkel-Quatsch! Was werfen Sie ihm vor? Wofür soll er gehenkt werden?"  
"Er ist ein Mädchenhändler. Und manchmal erreichte seine Ware ihren Bestimmungsort nicht lebend. –   
John! Nun machen Sie doch kein Drama draus! Ich weiß von Ihren Morden im Bartholomew Hospital!  
– Ich versteh Sie nicht... "  
  
Er war reichlich verunsichert. Dann setzte er erneut an.  
  
"Was ist? Widerstrebt es Ihnen, Verbrecher zu töten? Es ist auch völlig nebensächlich, wie Sie es machen. Ich platziere ihn mit Urteil und Henkersschlinge. Sie können mich nicht verraten und ich lasse Sie gehen. Aber morgen will ich von Ihnen die erste Lieferung."  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Sie testen mich bloß. Und dann bringen Sie mich ja doch um."  
  
"Und was glauben Sie, werde ich mit Ihnen machen, wenn Sie ihn nicht töten?" spöttelte er. "Sie haben nur diese Chance, John. Tun Sie's. Andernfalls töte ich Sie mit 100%iger Sicherheit."  
  
Er entsicherte die Waffe.  
  
"Seien Sie doch kein Narr, John! Selbst Sie mü- "  
  
"SCOTLAND YARD! WAFFE RUNTER! Auf den Bauch legen!" donnerte Gregson, indem er ins Zimmer stürmte.  
  
Doch ich sah Roberts entschlossene Augen und warf mich zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment knallte es und hinter mir klirrte die Fensterscheibe. Dann folgte ein weiterer Schuss und Lewis stöhnte auf. Ich wagte mich hinter dem Bett hervor und richtete mich auf. Lewis wand sich wimmernd am Boden. Gregson, der ihn ins Knie geschossen hatte, stand, seine Dienstwaffe auf ihn gerichtet, über ihm.   
  
„Doktor? Sind sie noch ganz?“  
"Ja. Danke, Detective Inspector..."  
"Oh, bitte. Scotland Yard hat Ihnen zu danken!" gab dieser zurück.  
"Wie sind Sie nur so lautlos hereingekommen?"  
"Betriebsgeheimnis!" feixte er.  
"Wieviel haben Sie gehört?"  
"Genug, schätze ich. Sonst niemand im Haus?"  
"Ich denke nicht, sonst hätte er nicht so alarmiert reagiert, als ich so tat, als sähe ich jemanden im Garten..."  
  
Lewis stöhnte frustriert.  
  
"Dr Watson, würden Sie mal meine Handschellen....?" fragte Gregson.  
  
Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag!  
  
"Sie sind......"   
...alleine, hatte ich sagen wollen, aber es wäre dumm gewesen, Lewis darüber zu informieren.   
"Wo ist Donovan?" stammelte ich also dumpf.  
  
Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen, aber ich war wohl zu geschockt, dass Sherlock und Donovan nicht bei ihm waren: In diesem Moment packte Lewis Gregson in den Kniekehlen und riss ihn vor Zorn und Schmerzen schreiend zu Boden und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
  
„Undankbarer Drecksbulle! Wir machen deine Arbeit!!!“  
  
Ein Schuss löste sich aus Gregsons Waffe, Lewis würgte den Inspektor mit dem linken Unterarm und grabschte mit der Rechten nach dessen Revolver, aber der DI warf ihn so weit weg, wie er konnte.  
  
Ich weiß selbst nicht wie – aber noch während dieses Gerangel im Gange war, sprang ich auf das Bett und dann zu den verzweifelt ringenden Männern, schnappte mir Roberts Revolver, packte ihn bei den Haaren und zog ihm den Kolben über den Hinterkopf. Er sackte zusammen und ich rollte ihn von dem keuchenden Inspektor.  
  
„Gregson? Sind Sie verletzt?“  
  
„Nur – mein Stolz...“, japste er.  
  
Ich streckte ihm die Hand hin, er ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich von mir auf die Beine helfen.  
  
„Wirklich alles okay?“ hakte ich nach. Gregson war blass geworden. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich bloß der Schrecken.  
  
„Jaja..., danke... Mein Fehler...“, schnaufte er.  
„Ich hab Sie abgelenkt. Also, was ist mit Sherlock...?!“     
  
"Polizei!" tönte da eine Männerstimme von unten. "Gregson, wo sind Sie?"  
  
"Erster Stock, links – immer dem Gestank nach!" rief der DI zurück. "Was denken Sie denn?" fragte er mich dann.  
"Oh, nein...!" stöhnte ich leise.  
  
Ein Swat-Team polterte herein.  
  
"Ambulanz da? Gut. Nehmen Sie die beiden mit."  
"Der hier steht wahrscheinlich unter Midazolam und ist angeblich ein Mädchenhändler", informierte ich sie über den Typen im Bett.  
"Lassen Sie DEN NICHT telefonieren, wenn er aufwacht!" setzte Gregson hinzu, indem er auf Lewis wies. " – Kommen Sie, Doc..."  
  
Ich nickte und wollte Gregson nach draußen folgen.  
  
"Moment, wir brauchen noch – ", begann der Leiter des Swat-Teams.  
"Nein, wir haben Dringenderes zu tun!!" widersprach Gregson barsch und ließ ihn stehen, ich eilte ihm nach, die Treppe hinunter, während er sein Handy wieder einschaltete.   
  
Nun bin ich gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen, mir die Badezimmerfliesen anzusehen, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Offenkundig drohte mein Verstand sich schon wieder zu verabschieden: Die anderen beiden hatten Sherlock!!!  
  
Unten stand alles voller Streifenwagen, etwas weiter weg, zwei Ambulanzfahrzeuge.  
  
"DI Gregson, die Einsatzleitung – "  
"JETZT NICHT!" bellte dieser seinen Kollegen an und wir hasteten zu seinem Wagen. Er fuhr einen roten Porsche – wieso wunderte mich das nicht...?  
  
Gregson warf mir sein Handy zu. "Rufen Sie Donovan an!"  
  
Ich fing es und suchte nach dem Telefonbuch. Ah, da war sie ja. Gregson bretterte inzwischen mit quietschenden Reifen los, dann hackte er auf seinem ins Armaturenbrett integrierten Navi herum.  
  
"Verdammt, er ist praktisch am anderen Ende der Stadt!" schimpfte er.  
  
Sallys Handy war an, aber sie nahm nicht ab.  
  
"Donovan geht nicht ran", meldete ich.  
"Aber das Handy ist nicht aus?"  
"Nein."  
"Das ist nicht gut...", knurrte Gregson.  
"War die Position vorhin auch schon dort?" fragte ich auf das Display des Navis starrend.  
"Nein, aber schon nahe dran – im Handschuhfach ist das Blaulicht, setzen Sie es auf's Dach – es ist magnetisch. Und dann schnallen Sie sich an!" kommandierte der DI.  
  
Hoffentlich lass ich das Ding nicht fallen...  
  
Nachdem ich den Befehl ausgeführt und das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, sah ich wieder auf das Navi.  
  
"Scheint sich nicht mehr zu bewegen – können Sie nicht ein Team direkt dorthin beordern?" fragte ich nervös.  
"Na, Sie kennen ihn doch! Wenn Holmes irgendeinen Plan hat und die das vermasseln, ist er stinksauer!"  
"Lieber sauer als tot", brummte ich.  
„Nun schnallen Sie sich schon an, verdammt!“ brüllte Gregson unbeherrscht.  
  
Ich gehorchte. Er hatte ja recht. Offensichtlich ging auch ihm dieser Fall an die Nieren. Wir rasten jetzt mit fast neunzig Meilen durch das Wohngebiet, dann wechselte Gregson auf den Inner Ring und nun gab er erst richtig Gas!  
Als er auf über 150 Meilen die Stunde beschleunigt hatte, entspannte er sich ein wenig...  
...was mir ein bisschen verrückt vorkam...  
...aber nur ein bisschen, auch ich wollte Sherlock so bald wie möglich erreichen!  
   
  
„Tut mir Leid..., ich habe wirklich kein Recht, Sie anzuschreien", murmelte er in das Getöse der Sirene. "Ich meine, es – "  
"Schon gut, Gregson", versicherte ich.  
"Wenn einem von Ihnen was passiert, trage ich die Verantwortung, Donovan eingeschlossen, weil ich der Ranghöhere bin – Entschuldigung, das muss ich Ihnen, ja nicht erklären, CAPTAIN..."  
"Schon okay..."  
  
Ich fühlte mich müde und nervös. Wenigstens kamen wir voran. Sherlocks Position blieb unverändert.  
  
"Soll ich's nochmal bei Donovan versuchen?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Ja, machen Sie nur."  
  
Diesmal ging sie ran!  
  
"Donovan! Wie sieht's aus?" fragte ich.  
"Ehm, Detective Inspector, also es ist nicht dramatisch, aber hier ist London Ambulance 5385, Ihre Kollegin hatte einen Unfall, wie liefern sie gleich ins London Bridge ein."  
"Verdammt!" schnappte ich entsetzt. "Was fehlt ihr?"  
"Leider bin ich nicht befugt, Ihnen das zu sagen, Sir. Naja..., so wie ich das einschätze, müssen Sie ein paar Wochen auf sie verzichten, aber dann wird sie wohl wieder diensttauglich sein."  
"Okay...danke...", seufzte ich und beendete das Gespräch.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Gregson beunruhigt.  
"Anscheinend hatte sie einen Unfall und wird jetzt ins London Bridge Hospital eingeliefert. Es soll zwar nicht so schlimm sein, aber dann Sherlock ist völlig auf sich gestellt und weiß es womöglich nicht mal!"  
"VERDAMMTER MIST!" schimpfte der Inspektor und schlug aufs Armaturenbrett. "Und ich sag noch, nehmen Sie nicht das Motorrad, nehmen Sie einen Wagen, aber NEIN!!“ Er trat NOCH mehr aufs Gas.   
165 mph...!   
  
„Gregson, bitte behalten Sie jetzt die Nerven ja?“ ermahnte ich ihn.  
„Ich tue mein Bestes!!“ brüllte er gegen die Sirene.  
„Dann rasen Sie nicht so, verdammt! Sie sind nicht Lewis Hamilton und wenn wir gleich mit dem nächsten Dickschädel kollidieren, der nicht bereit ist, Ihnen Platz zu machen, dann ist Sherlock Geschichte – von uns zwei Wenigkeiten gar nicht zu reden!“  
  
Er schnappte nach Luft und ging ein wenig vom Gas...  
Gut, nun hatte ich wenigstens nicht mehr das Gefühl, wir würden gleich abheben!  
  
„Ich...wurde mal...entführt...!“ presste Gregson hervor.  
  
Ja, ich weiß..., dachte ich und wandte ihm erwartungsvoll den Kopf zu.  
  
„Sie haben mich nicht hängen lassen! Greg und Holmes... – und ich werde das auch nicht...!“  
„Das verlange ich doch gar nicht!“ brüllte ich gegen den Lärm an. „Ich würde mich für Sherlock opfern – er hat schon so viele Male sein Leben für mich riskiert – aber – aber doch – „ Ich suchte nach Worten – verdattert über diese Formulierung gerade eben! – „Naja..., aber mit...mit reelen Chancen...!   
Verdammt, TOBIAS! Sherlock ist genial! Er kann sie hinhalten!“   
  
Er nickte verzweifelt, atmete tief durch.  
  
„Das war sicher traumatisch...ich weiß, wovon ich rede... Aber bitte..., Tobias, drehen Sie jetzt nicht durch...!“   
  
„Ja..., ja..., okay... Sie haben recht...“, gestand er und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
  
Gut...  
Wir brausten also weiterhin auf den Punkt zu, den uns Sherlocks Zweithandy anzeigte.  
  
Bitte, Gott, lass uns nicht zu spät kommen!  
  
  
Wir erreichten schließlich die Position. Nun, die ungefähre Position und stiegen aus.  
  
„Okay...“, murmelte Gregson. „Wo ist er...?“  
  
Ich sah mich um.  
  
Wohnhäuser...woher konnte das Signal kommen...?  
  
Ich hatte keinen Plan!  
  
Nochmals ließ ich meinen Blick über die Fassaden schweifen.  
  
Da...! Diese Tür...! Und dieser breite, große Rollladen im Erdgeschoss!  
Ein Laden...!?  
Ein ehemaliger Lebensmittelladen?!  
Metzgerei – oder so?  
  
Mit...Kühlraum vielleicht...?!  
  
„Gregson! Da lang!“ entschied ich.  
  
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Vertrauen Sie mir!“  
  
„Nein, warten Sie, ich gehe vor!“  
  
Der DI schlich um das Haus und fand eine Hintertür, Er zückte eine Art Schlüsselbund...  
...Dietriche...!  
Ah ja!  
  
Und begann an dem Schloss herumzupfriemeln.  
  
„Hab ich mir von Holmes beibringen lassen“, gestand er halb stolz, halb zerknirscht.  
  
Ich nickte.   
Es wunderte mich gar nicht.  
  
Er hielt sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen – ich nickte, dann öffnete er sachte die Tür und wir schlichen hinein.  
  
Im Flur blieben wir stehen und lauschten in die Stille...  
  
  
Da...  
  
...da war...  
  
...ein Schluchzen...  
  
– oder so was in der Art...  
     
  
Tobias und ich sahen einander an...und pirschten uns weiter vor.  
  
Ja...  
  
Das Geräusch wurde lauter.  
  
Wir waren auf dem richtigen Weg...!  
  
Unsicher sahen wir einander an – bestätigten einander wortlos..  
  
Hinter dieser Tür würden wir wohl die Quelle finden...!  
  
Gregson bewegte sich konzentriert und besonnen auf sie zu – als drinnen plötzlich Geräusche zu hören waren!  
Etwas, wie ein rasches Schleifen – Klappern...  
  
...und dann...  
  
Ein Schuss.   
  


 

 

 


	161. Eine Rose vor dem Sturm und Maiglöckchen im Juni

  
  
  
  
Von jenseits der Tür waren plötzlich Geräusche zu hören...  
Etwas, wie ein rasches Schleifen – Klappern...  
  
...und dann...  
  
Ein Schuss.   
  
Ich schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und wollte den Raum stürmen, doch Gregson wandte sich rasch um und fing mich mit dem linken Arm ab.  
"Nicht Sie!" sagte er in lautlosen Lippenbewegungen.  
  
"Warum?! Warum haben Sie das getan!?" stöhnte drinnen eine gebrochene weinerliche Männerstimme verzweifelt.  
Wir erstarrten und dachten wahrscheinlich dasselbe: Hat jetzt Sherlock die Frau erschossen!? Oder...?  
  
"Weil ich Sie so leicht nicht davon kommen lasse!" hörten wir einen vertrauten Bariton knurren.  
  
Erleichtert wandte ich mich von Gregson ab und hörte, wie auch dieser aufatmete, ehe er mir kurz auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"...und weil Sie mir immer noch nicht gesagt haben, wo Lestrade ist!" brüllte Sherlock drinnen. Dieser Schauspieler! Er wusste doch genau, dass der Henker ihn nicht hatte! ...auch wenn er ebenfalls geplant hatte, Greg zu kidnappen!  
"Aber ich hab damit nichts zu tun!" stöhnte die andere Stimme. "Ich schwöre! Nach allem, was ich Ihnen gestanden habe, wieso sollte ich leugnen? Lestrade sollte nur dafür büßen, dass er mich damals hingehängt hat! Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon erklärt!"  
  
Als ich Gregson wieder ansah, hatte er einen ziemlich irritierten Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann nahm er sich sichtlich zusammen, nickte mir zu und hob seine Waffe.  
Ich riss die Tür auf und der Inspektor sprang ins Zimmer: Doch diesmal blieb er stumm.  
  
"Gregson!? Was – ?!" als ich Sherlocks erschrockene Stimme hörte, schlüpfte ich sofort hinter dem Yarder ins Zimmer.  
Mein Freund saß in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem bäuchlings am Boden liegenden, weißhaarigen Mann, dem er einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht hatte.  
"Hey, Sherlock! Wie ich sehe, hast du alles im Griff", grinste ich und konnte beobachten wie ihm für eine halbe Sekunde seine marmornen Züge entgleisten und eine Mischung aus Qual, Fassungslosigkeit und Freude sein Gesicht formte, ehe es wieder zu einer entschlossenen Maske erstarrte.  
"Leider nicht ganz...", gestand er und deutete kurz mit seinem markanten Kinn hinter den Schreibtisch. Von meiner Position aus war nur ein perfekt geformtes Frauenbein in Netzstrumpf und High Heel zu erkennen.  
Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg, obwohl Sherlock sagte: Es ist längst zu spät, John."  
  
Er hatte recht. In den Kopf geschossen. Aber kein aufgesetzter Schuss. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit gewesen. Auch wenn ihre aktuelle nuttige Aufmachung nicht nach meinen Geschmack war. Einfach over the Top. Und an Netzstrümpfen konnte ich noch nie etwas finden, besonders die Großmaschigen zerstören doch optisch die Konturen eines so perfekten Beines... Und dann eine solche Schauspielerin und so intelligent! Sie hätte doch einfach in Krimis spielen können, als Polizistin, Rechtsanwältin oder auch Mörderin...  
Was für eine Verschwendung...!  
  
"Vielleicht wirklich besser, dass du sie nicht getroffen hast, John...", bemerkte Sherlock mit leichtem Spott. Und wäre Gregson nicht da gewesen, hätte er womöglich noch Norma erwähnt.   
  
"Oh, Gott, Tobias!" stöhnte der Mann am Boden. "Ich schwöre, ich werde keinen Ärger machen – aber sagen Sie ihm, dass er endlich von mir runter gehen soll. Mein Kreuz hält das nicht mehr aus!"  
  
"Harolds...", stammelte Gregson, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Er sah sich um, nahm einen Asservatenbeutel aus seinem Jackett und tütete die zwei am Boden liegenden Waffen ein.   
  
"Sherlock, was...was ist hier passiert?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Dieser zückte ungerührt einen Kabelbinder. Ich eilte zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
"Nein, bitte, warten Sie...!" keuchte Harolds. "Ich kann unmöglich freihändig aufstehen..."  
"Freihändig ist kaum die richtige Vokabel!" spottete Sherlock.  
"Okay, Harolds. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich schieße Ihnen ins Bein. Nun kommen Sie schon von ihm runter, Sherlock!"  
  
Mein Freund erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung und sah mich an – fast so, als wolle er mich im nächsten Moment umarmen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er leise.  
"Alles okay. Und du?"  
"Alles Bestens", versicherte er, dann sahen wir zu, wie der Henker stöhnend versuchte, auf alle Viere zu kommen. Es gelang ihm erst beim dritten Versuch, dann zog er sich mühsam am Schreibtisch hoch – als sein Blick auf die Leiche der jungen Frau fiel, schluchzte er auf, sank dann in den Schreibtischsessel und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. "Rosie...", murmelte er immer wieder und ließ sich ohne jeden Widerstand von Gregson die Handschellen anlegen.  
  
"Also, Sherlock, was ist hier passiert?" seufzte Gregson.  
  
"Als ich mein Hotel erreichte, baggerte mich eine Nutte an. Zumindest sollte ich das denken. Aber natürlich erkannte ich sofort, dass es die trauernde Angehörige aus dem Bart's war, die sich nach Johns Untaten erkundigt hatte, also spielte ich mit. Sie schlug vor, dass ich sie auf ein Glas Champagner einladen solle – aber nicht ins Hotel – man kenne sie dort und sie habe dort Hausverbot. Eine durchaus schlüssige Ausrede. Wir gingen in eine kleine Bar schräg gegenüber, die zuuufällig gerade öffnete, obwohl sie gewöhnlich erst um drei Uhr Nachmittags aufmachen. Dort gab ich ihr scheinbar die Gelegenheit, mir unbemerkt etwas ins Glas zu kippen. Sie schäkerte noch eine Weile herum, ch tat so, als wäre ich betäubt und unser Henker hier kam dazu und sie brachten mich weg. Hierher. – Gregson – würden Sie John für eine Minute Ihren Dienstrevolver geben? Nur zur Sicherheit..."   
  
Er sah zu dem Häufchen Elend am Schreibtisch hinüber. Der DI zögerte.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er Schwierigkeiten machen wird und John ist ein ausgezeichneter Schütze", versicherte er.  
  
"Also schön..." Widerwillig gab er mir seine Waffe.   
  
"Wir sind in einer Minute zurück, John. Pass auf, dass er sich nichts antut."  
  
Dann ging er mit dem Inspektor hinaus.  
  
"Dr Watson?" flüsterte Harolds rau.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich lauernd.  
  
"Bitte – ich komme um vor Schmerzen! Im Schreibtisch sind meine Tabletten. Links – "  
  
"Für wie dämlich halten Sie mich?" fragte ich. "Sie werden sich davon überzeugen können, dass lebenslängliche Haft eine schlimmere Strafe ist, als ein rascher Tod!" prophezeite ich ihm.  
"Und die verdiene ich", gestand er zu meiner Überraschung. "Meine Mission...meine Mission hat die Seele meiner Tochter verdorben, das habe ich jetzt erkannt...   
Zu spät...viel zu spät...!"  
  
"Sie war...?!" stammelte ich fassungslos.  
  
"Ich habe sie niemals jemanden töten lassen. Sie ist bei der Polizei putzen gegangen, hat dort die Datenbanken durchstöbert. Ich...wusste einige Dinge, die ihr dabei halfen. Sie hat jedes Mal am Zentralrechner das Datum verstellt – in die Zukunft, dann auf die Daten zugegriffen und hinterher wieder die richtige Zeit eingestellt, so dass niemals etwas auffiel. Sie hat diese Foren oder wie das heißt, für mich durchforstet, ein paar Mal den Lockvogel gespielt..."  
  
"Aber Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass allein die bloße Mitwisserschaft den Straftatbestand der Beihilfe zum Mord erfüllt hätte!"   
"Ich dachte doch, dass es nicht rauskommen würde!" stöhnte er, dann fuhr er in einem leisen Wimmern fort: "Ich selbst hätte mich irgendwann gestellt... Selbstverständlich hätte ich das...!  
Es fing damit an, dass ich diesen Mistkerl wieder sah, der meine Grace auf dem Gewissen hat!"  
"Ihre Frau...", vermutete ich.  
"Ich hab den Drecksack über den Haufen gefahren. Auge um Auge – nur dass ich dabei stocknüchtern war!"  
"So fing es an."  
"Ja. Das war Nummer Eins... Ich habe ihn verschwinden lassen. Und es hat in jener Nacht so geregnet, das am nächsten Morgen niemandem Blutspuren aufgefallen sind. Ich habe es Rose gebeichtet... Sie hatte so viel Verständnis, sie..."  
"Sie war stolz auf Sie", mutmaßte ich.  
"Ich habe aus einem Engel einen Teufel gemacht."  
  
Verblendeter Narr, dachte ich. Wahrscheinlich war sie deine Lady Macbeth und das gleich zu Anfang!  
  
"Warum Mitchell? Der Bankräuber?“ wollte ich wissen. „Er war nicht mal bewaffnet und hatte seine Strafe abgesessen!"  
Harolds lachte verzweifelt auf. "ich habe im Prinzip dasselbe getan wie er. Ein Kind verdorben..."  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"In dieser Bank war ein Junge, seine Mutter ging mit ihm sein Gehaltskonto eröffnen, er begann gerade seine Lehre. Dieser Junge ist der Enkel einer ehemaligen Nachbarin von mir. Der Überfall hat ihn schwer beeindruckt! Er bekam ja auch nicht mit, dass Mitchell hinterher bald gestellt wurde und auch nicht, dass er eigentlich gar nicht bewaffnet gewesen war..."  
"Oh..., er hat das nachgemacht?!" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Ja. Aber mit scharfer Munition. Und er hat eine Kassiererin erschossen. Seither sitzt er im Cold Norton."  
"Verstehe... Aber Mitchell ist ziemlich übel dran gewesen, wissen Sie das?"  
"Ich habe ihn mit den Konsequenzen seiner Tat konfrontiert. Er kam selbst zu dem Schluss, dass ohne seinen Banküberfall diese Kassiererin noch leben würde!" rechtfertigte sich der Henker.  
"Aber warum DI Lestrade? Warum haben Sie ihm das angetan?"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich – der Consulting Detective und der Detective Inspector kamen zurück.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass es länger gedauert hat, John. Aber Gregson war etwas begriffsstutzig!" sagte Sherlock und scherte sich nicht die Bohne darum, dass dieser empört nach Luft schnappte und rot wurde.   
„Kein Problem, ich hatte unterhaltsame Gesellschaft!“ antwortete ich.  
"Hat er irgendetwas versucht?"  
"Ja, er sagte, seine Tabletten seien im Schreibtisch. Sie sollten unbedingt sicher gestellt und untersucht werden. Vielleicht Zyankali-Kapseln oder ähnliches."  
  
Harolds stöhnte.  
  
"Übrigens Harolds", sagte Sherlock in einem seltsam ärgerlichen Ton. "Ich danke Ihnen. Nur für diese eine Tat..."  
Der Henker ließ sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch fallen und stöhnte erneut.  
  
"Was?" rutschte es mir heraus. "Moment – ?! Sie haben – ?"  
  
"Eine Rose gebrochen, ehe der Sturm sie entblättert...", lächelte Harolds irre. "Nein – aber das hätte ich getan...Es ist gnädiger, Sie haben recht, Dr. Watson. Aber es war Nothilfe. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie Sherlock Holmes erschießt..."   
  
"Gehn wir", sagte Sherlock zu mir.  
  
Ich sah erst ihn und dann Gregson verbüfft an.   
  
"Was – aber?!"  
  
"Ich erklär's dir unterwegs", sagte Sherlock. "Gregson, Ihren Wagenschlüssel."  
  
Verdutzt beobachtete ich, dass der Yarder dem selbsternannten Soziopathen tatsächlich den Schlüssel zu seinem Porsche aushändigte. Ich folgte ihm nach draußen und vergaß sogar, mich zu verabschieden, als ich Gregson seine Waffe zurückgab.  
  
  
"Sie hätte dich also ums Haar erschossen", sagte ich, als ich wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz des Porsche saß.  
Sherlock fuhr los. "Hol das Blaulicht rein."  
"Okay..." Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen - dann würde er hoffentlich wenigstens nicht zu schnell fahren!  
"Ernsthaft, Sherlock! War es so knapp?!"  
"Sie war eine miserable Schützin, sie hat mich verfehlt."  
"Oh, Gott...", murmelte ich.  
"Frag mich lieber, wie ich ihn dazu gebracht habe, alles zu gestehen!" verlangte er selbstzufrieden.  
"Also schön!" brummte ich. "Wie hast du ihn dazu gekriegt, dir alles zu gestehen? Durch deine Unschuld?"  
"Das war zu riskant. Schließlich hatte Aldridge auch niemanden getötet. – Nein... Ich habe mir die Fälle aller mir bekannten Opfer in den letzten Tagen so genau wie möglich angesehen. Bei denen vom Friedhof war einer, der ziemlich gut geeignet schien. Und das war er auch."  
"Geeignet – wofür?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
"Um zu behaupten, seine Unschuld in dem fraglichen Mord sei erwiesen", schmunzelte Sherlock.  
"Und das hat ihn einknicken lassen? Dass er glauben musste, dass er sich geirrt hat?!"   
"Yep! Immerhin ist er konsequent. Nur seine Tochter wollte nicht aufgeben. Wollte, dass er nichts gesteht, wollte mich aus dem Weg räumen. Er war total entsetzt. 'Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen!' " ahmte er ihn nach.  
„Was war das für ein Stuss mit der Rose und dem Sturm?“ fragte ich. Ein Zitat, so viel war klar.  
„Ja, das passte nicht so recht, ist aus einer ziemlich blöden deutschen Tragödie.“   
"Und dass du erfunden hast, dass dieser Kerl unschuldig ist, konntest du natürlich vor diesem Harolds nicht zugeben!"  
"Ja, außerdem musste ich ihm doch verklickern, wie er diesen Henker hat erwischen können."  
"Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war er mit mir am anderen Ende von London!" rief ich. "Denkst du denn, das funktioniert!?"  
"Er wird behaupten, dass er das vorher erledigt hat. Harolds ist geständig. Ich hab alles aufgenommen. Alle werden so auf ihn fixiert sein, dass niemandem etwas auffallen wird – und ehe du fragst: Ja, Harolds wird das mitmachen, dafür wird nämlich seine Tochter aus dem Prozess rausgelassen – und damit schützt er vor allem den Ruf seiner beiden Enkel."  
"Enkel!" schnappte ich. "Na, so einen Opa wünscht sich doch jeder! – Aber wieso, zur Hölle, hast du dich nicht vorher gemeldet? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Gregson hätte uns beinahe umgebracht mit diesem Rennwagen hier!"  
"Ich musste das Geständnis aufnehmen – außerdem hatte ich alle Hände voll zu tun, dass der Kerl sich nicht umbringt!"  
„Deshalb also hat dir Gregson seinen Porsche überlassen. Er soll so tun, als habe er selbst den Köder gespielt?“  
"Ursprünglich war das der Plan. Aber das ist jetzt eigentich unnötig geworden, als mir Harolds verriet, woher sein Hass auf Lestrade kam. Gregson könnte sich ja einfach an diese alte Geschichte erinnert haben. Das hier ist das Haus von Harolds verstorbenen Schwiegereltern."  
"Trotzdem...früher oder später wird Gregson auf irgendwas keine Antwort haben."  
  
Sherlock machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
  
„Ach was! Er wird den Ruhm genießen“, grinste er schadenfroh.  
„Was ist daran so witzig?“  
„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Und er wird ganz schön ins Schwitzen kommen, wenn er sein Vorgehen schildern muss!“  
  
(Wir konnten nicht ahnen, wie grauenvoll recht Sherlock noch mit dieser biblischen Redensart behalten sollte. allerdings nicht in Bezug auf Gregson, sondern auf sich selbst...!)  
  
"Moment mal!“ lachte ich verdutzt. „Dann macht es aber doch gar keinen Sinn, dass er ohne eigenes Auto – ?!"  
Sherlock kicherte. „Mal gespannt, wann ihm dieser Quatsch auffällt!“  
„Du wolltest einfach diesen Wagen fahren, stimmts?  
Oh, Sherlock du bist unmöglich!“  
„Das ist unlogisch. Es gibt nichts Unmögliches. Und mich gibt es.“  
  
„Schon klar, Spock...“, murmelte ich.  
„Hm?“  
„Nichts...“  
  
“Und was – “ Ich brach ab. Nein, fang jetzt nicht von Lestrade an. Wir waren gerade weg von dem Thema!  
  
„Was hat Harolds gegen Lestrade, meinst du? Ja. Ich begreife nicht, warum er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass sein alter Seniorpartner dahinter stecken könnte! – Naja, als sie ihn verhaftet hatten, war es ja auch schon zu spät. Vielleicht hat einfach keiner auf ihn gehört..."  
"Er ist sicher aus allen Wolken gefallen", brummte ich.  
"Harolds ist elf Jahre älter als Lestrade, sie waren zusammen beim Drogendezernat. Vor zehn Jahren gab es da einen Bandenkrieg zwischen zwei Dealergangs in einem Vorort, dabei geriet eine unbeteiligte junge Frau in die Schusslinie. Ihr Knie wurde völlig zertrümmert – was um so schwerer wog, weil sie Tänzerin war.“  
  
Diese Erklärung verwunderte mich etwas. Das sah Sherlock doch eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich! Sollte er sich mit etwas so Sinnlosem wie Tanzen jemals auseinandergesetzt haben? Sicher hätte er das Zeug zu einem ausgezeichneten Tänzer – und die Figur eines Balletttänzers hatte er ohnehin, aber sicher fand er es langweilig und witzlos!  
...andererseits...  
Tja, andererseits müsste das dann auch fürs Geige Spielen gelten...  
  
Während meine Gedanken derart abschweiften, sprach Sherlock natürlich weiter und ich war nahe daran, den Faden zu verlieren.  
  
„Harolds und Lestrade haben jedenfalls irgendwann diesen Schützen gestellt. Harolds schoss ihm von hinten ins Knie. Auge um Auge. Bein um Bein, sozusagen. Er war sicher, sein Partner würde ihn decken und übereinstimmend mit ihm aussagen, der Kerl habe zu fliehen versucht!“  
  
„Aber da ist er an den Falschen geraten – verstehe!“  
  
„Man versuchte, die Sache zu vertuschen, aber Harolds wurde natürlich gefeuert. Nach dem Gesetz hätte er ein paar Jahre absitzen müssen! Du siehst, dieser Fall ist quasi hausgemacht!“  
  
„Und Lestrade hatte einen Feind fürs Leben gewonnen. Aber es passierte nichts, bis ein Besoffener Mrs Harolds totfuhr!“ resümierte ich.  
  
„Ah, das hat er dir erzählt. Nun, dann weißt du ja alles Wesentliche. Rose Emillys Rolle bei seiner Mission hat er stark geschönt, aber das ist nun auch egal. Er hat auch über Aldridge ausgepackt und über seinen Nachfolger. Wie ist es dir mit Louis Bobbard ergangen?“  
„So heißt dieser Clown?“ fragte ich. „Er nannte sich Robert Lewis! Ich hatte schon vermutet, er hätte dabei an Stevenson gedacht!“ setzte ich lachend hinzu.  
„Ah, wie einfallsreich!“ spottete Sherlock. „Und hat er dich angebaggert, oder die Masche mit dem Onkel abgezogen?“  
  
„Dieser Harolds muss ja gesungen haben wie ein Vögelchen! Anbaggern hat er versucht, aber als das mit der Patientenverfügung so gut hinzuhauen schien, hat er das nicht weiter verfolgt. Mann, ich war vielleicht platt, als da wirklich ein Kerl in einem Bett lag, der sein Onkel hätte sein können!“  
  
„Ich bin nicht schlecht erschrocken, als ich auf diese Frau traf! Nun wusste ich, dass du es mit Aldridges Nachfolger zu tun bekommst“, gestand Sherlock.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wie es mir ging, als mir klar wurde, dass du dich auch hast schnappen lassen! Du weißt, dass Donovan verletzt ist?“  
  
„Ja, Gregson sagte es mir überflüssigerweise!“  
  
„SHERLOCK!“ schimpfte ich empört. „Okay, ich mag sie auch nicht besonders, aber es ist passiert, als sie dir und vor allem Lestrade helfen wollte!“  
  
„Und sich mal wieder blöd angestellt hat!“  
  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht!   
Und selbst wenn, sei nicht so undankbar! Du solltest ihr wenigstens Blumen schicken oder so...“  
  
„Schnittblumen und Donovan – das passt, beides ist nutzlos!“ fauchte Sherlock. Das war gar nicht nett! Aber sein finsterer Blick amüsierte mich unpassenderweise.  
  
„Dann nimm eben was Giftiges...“, schlug ich grinsend vor.  
"Das würde nur etwas bringen, wenn sie das auch weiß", brummte Sherlock.  
"Es sollte eigentlich noch Maiglöckchen geben!" half ich ihm weiter.  
"Guter Tipp."  
  
Wir erreichten den Inner Ring.  
  
"Okay, John: Raus mit dem Blaulicht!" beschloss Sherlock unternehmungslustig.  
"Ganz sicher nicht!" weigerte ich mich.  
"Ach komm! Hab dich nicht so!"  
Und dann machte er tatsächlich die Sirene an!  
"Nun mach schon!"  
"Sherlock, lass das bitte!" fauchte ich.  
Doch Sherlock grinste nur und drückte auf die Tube  - schlimmer noch als Gregson.  
"SHERLOCK!" brüllte ich fuchsteufelswild. "Du gehst jetzt SOFORT vom Gas und fährst ANSTÄNDIG!!!  
"Oder was?!"  
"Oder – oder ich vernichte deine nächsten zehn Experimente kurz vor dem Abschluss!" brüllte ich entschlossen.  
  
Das Grinsen fiel aus Sherlocks Gesicht.   
  
"Im Ernst?"  
"Natürlich nur, wenn wir das überleben! Und du solltest dich fragen, was Moriarty anrichten könnte, wenn du ihn nicht eines Tage aufhältst."  
  
Noch während ich sprach, wurden wir langsamer. Er schob zwar schmollend die Unterlippe vor, aber er sah auch ein wenig kleinlaut aus. Schließlich schaltete er die Sirene ab. Bald darauf fuhren wir nur noch artige 73 mph.  
  
"Das...war Wahnsinn", seufzte ich.." Wenn du zweitausend Pfund Bußgeld aufgebrummt bekommst – falls das überhaupt reicht! - dann beschwer dich nicht!"  
"Es ist Gregsons Wagen!"  
"Gregson hat ein Alibi..."  
"Also schön. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich an unsere Handys. Ich hoffe, dass sich Moriarty melden wird!"  
"Okay, Sherlock. Aber du hilft Lestrade nicht, wenn du uns vorher umbringst! Hast du nicht gesagt, Donovan müsse sich blöd angestellt haben?"   
Er wandte den Kopf und sah mich entgeistert an. "Willst du mich etwa mit Donovan vergleichen?!" fragte er empört.  
"Guck auf die Straße!"  
"Donovan hatte keinen Grund zu rasen, der Henker ist geradezu spießig gefahren. Bloß nicht auffallen."  
"Okay, Sherlock. Ich weiß, du stehst unter furchtbarem Stress, aber jetzt reiß dich bitte zusammen!"  
"Sowieso, hier muss ich nämlich raus", erklärte er und fuhr vom Inner Ring ab und dann weiter stadtauswärts.   
  
Wir stellten den Wagen kurz vor Gregsons Haus ab und Sherlock holte mein Zweithandy aus dem Rasierer, um ein Taxi in diese verschlafene Wohngegend zu bestellen, dann zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und rauchte hastig.  
  
"Du hast den Revolver nicht mitgenommen, oder?" fragte ich schließlich.  
"Donovan hätte mich dafür sicher nur zu gerne verhaftet."  
"Klar, daran hätte ich denken können", knurrte ich.  
  
Sherlock blickte frustriert auf das ältere Handy und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ein so vorsintflutliches Gerät. Wie konnte ich nur?!" stöhnte er. Ohne Internet kam er sich geradezu amputiert vor. Aber natürlich wollte er hauptsächlich auf seinem Forum und bei seinen Mails nachsehen, ob Moriarty sich gemeldet hatte.  
  
Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick über den Vorgarten von Gregsons Nachbarn schweifen.  
  
„Sherlock, schau mal...“  
„Was?“ fragte er, ohne sich von der Straße abzuwenden.   
"Maiglöckchen..."  
  
Er sah mich an und wir schmunzelten beide - doch zu mehr reichte es im Moment nicht.  
  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja, die Sache mit den 99 Punkten im vorigen Kapi ist ein deutsches Phänomen (und noch ein ganzes Stück älter als Martin Freeman) Aber ich bin sicher, die haben da drüben was vergleichbares.
> 
> Die Tragödie ist natürlich Emilia Galotti. Ich musste sie in der 8. lesen. Minna und Schillers Kabale sind um so vieles besser – aber nein! Scheiß-Lehrplan!


	162. Nerven

 

 

 

  
  
Nerven  
  
  
  
Sherlock sah sich nach links und rechts um..., dann schwang er sich behände  über den Gartenzaun und ging zum Haus. Er spähte durch die Fenster, dann steuerte er geradewegs die Maiglöckchen an.  
  
„Sh-Scherlock!“ zischte ich empört. „Komm da sofort wieder raus. Du kannst doch nicht – “  
  
Verdammt! Hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten! Er hätte die Dinger ja sonst gar nicht gesehen!  
...Dabei sieht er doch sonst alles...  
Die Sache mit Lestrade nimmt ihn eben doch ziemlich mit..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Es war natürlich sinnlos! Sherlock klaute sich ungeniert einen Strauß Maiglöckchen zusammen.   
  
Zugegeben, das sparte uns Zeit und ich war auch angenehm überrascht, dass er anscheinend wirklich plante, Donovan zumindest einen Genesungswunsch zukommen zu lassen, aber allein die Vorstellung, er könnte, nachdem er eben einen Serienkiller gefasst hatte nun wegen Hausfriedensbruchs und Diebstahls oder Vandalismus verhaftet werden würde, war einfach absurd und total peinlich!   
  
Er verließ den Garten wie er gekommen war und kehrte auf seine Position neben mir zurück.  
  
„Aber die Genesungskarte klaust du nicht auch noch!“ knurrte ich.  
  
„Halt mal.“ Sherlock drückte mir ungerührt den Strauß in die Hand, holte einen Kabelbinder hervor und fixierte ihn.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass das keiner gesehen hat“, brummte ich.  
„Hm?“  
„Dass du mir Blumen überreichst – noch dazu Geklaute. Wie romantisch!“ Ich rollte die Augen. „Nachher reden die Leute wieder.“   
Sherlock gab so etwas wie ein schwaches, einsilbiges und stimmloses Lachen von sich – wie damals am Pool, ehe er erwiderte: „Das tun sie doch sowieso...“  
„Ich glaube, da kommt unser – Fluchtfahrzeug“, bemerkte ich, als ein Taxi auf die Straße einbog.   
Sherlock, winkte ihm, warf einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf Gregsons Porsche und sagte dann: „John, sollte ich jemals einen Fall in Deutschland angeboten bekommen, erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihn um jeden Preis annehmen möchte – ganz gleich wie langweilig er sein mag...!“ befahl er versonnen.  
„Damit du über die Autobahn brettern kannst, wo es keine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung gibt!? Sicher nicht!“ lehnte ich ab.  
„70 Meilen pro Stunde – lächerlich! Selbst der schwächste PKW-Motor schafft heutzutage das Doppelte! Warum lässt der Staat nicht gleich eine Sperre in sämtliche Vehikel einbauen, die nicht Polizei-, Kranken-, oder Feuerwehrfahrzeuge sind?“ schnaubte Sherlock übellaunig.  
  
Die Ankunft des Taxis ersparte mir die Notwendigkeit einer Antwort.  
  
  
„221 Baker Street. Da wo unten Speedy's Café drin ist“, sagte Sherlock. „Haben Sie ein internetfähiges Handy? Ich müsste wirklich dringend mal ins Netz. Es geht um Leben und Tod!“  
  
„Hijja, klar!“ lachte der Cabbie, der das natürlich für eine maßlose Übertreibung hielt, wie er sie tagtäglich von Leuten zu hören bekam, die sich wahnsinnig wichtig nahmen.  
„Selbstverständlich zahle ich dafür!“ versicherte Sherlock brummend.  
  
Und so bekam er das Handy.  
  
„Was Neues?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Nur eine Nachricht von Mycroft, dass ich ihn dringend anrufen soll. Er wird einfach gemerkt haben, dass wir unsere Handys zuhause gelassen haben. Er wird langsam! Schließlich liegen sie da schon seit fünf Tagen!“  
  
Oh, Gott, dachte ich. Und fast ebenso lange hat Moriarty schon den armen Greg, wenn er das überlebt wird er schwer traumatisiert sein...  
  
„Soll ich auch mal nachsehen? Vielleicht hat er ja diesmal an mich geschrieben?“  
  
„Hab ich schon.“  
  
„Was? Du hackst dich in meine Mails?!“  
  
„30067142“, antwortete Sherlock schlicht. „Nicht sehr einfallsreich mal wieder. Ich sah neulich, dass das Passwort immer noch achtstellig ist, wie schon Anfang Februar. Es war nur zu naheliegend, dass ich die Lösung auf deinen Hundemarken finden würde.“  
  
„Du hast also all meine Sachen durchsucht, um meine Mail lesen zu können?!“  
  
„Nein. Nein, Suchen dauert ewig! Ich gab sie einfach gefunden! Auf Anhieb. Du bist so durchschaubar.“  
  
Ich rollte nur schicksalergeben die Augen.      
  
Natürlich musste ich die ganze Fahrt über das dusselige Sträußchen halten, war ja klar. Zuhause angekommen, entfernte ich den Kabelbinder, stellte es in ein Glas mit Wasser, legte für den späteren Weitertransport schon mal einen Haushaltsgummi bereit und machte uns Tee.   
  
„Okay, Mycroft, was gibt es?“ fragte Sherlock gerade in sein iPhone, während er noch im Mantel da stand und hinunter in die Baker Street sah.  
Dann schien er langsam einzufrieren...  
  
„WAS?!“ Er explodierte förmlich vor Fassungslosigkeit und prallte vom Fenster zurück. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich! Dann begann er nervös auf und ab zu laufen.  
  
„Das glaube ich doch jetzt nicht! Ja, mir kam dein Humor gelegentlich reichlich atypisch vor, aber ich dachte, du spielst eben eine Rolle, dass du dir so einen internetverrückten Fan von mir vorstellst, aber – sag mal, bist du noch bei Trost?!  
...  
Wieso – wieso hast du nicht dein Passwort geändert? Den Nickname...!  
...  
Verdammt Mycroft! Ich habe das Forum vor über einem halben Jahr eingerichtet und – wie lange zum Teufel geht das schon so?!  
...  
Und wieso SAGST du mir das nicht?!“  
  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich! Er hatte immer schneller und mit wachsender Verzweiflung gesprochen.  
Als sich Sherlock mit der linken Hand durch die Locken fuhr, sah ich, dass seine Finger zitterten. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stand er da, schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und war so bleich, dass ich ernsthaft überlegte ob ich ihm einen Stuhl unterschieben sollte.   
Was, zur Hölle, besprachen die Holmesbrüder da bloß?!   
  
„Okay, okay“, keuchte Sherlock. „Nicht mehr zu ändern...sag mir wenigstens hat es noch so einen Fall von Phishing oder so gegeben? Irgendein Milliardending seither? Frag Morrys – und Mycroft!? GLEICH!!“ fauchte er. „Ruf mich sofort an.“  
  
Sherlock ließ seine rechte Hand mit dem Smartphone herabfallen und warf sich in seinen Sessel.  
  
„Jetzt ist mir schlecht“, murmelte er abwesend.  
  
Ich brachte ihm seinen Tee und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, als ich seinen Puls fühlte. Sherlock schien wirklich ein wenig unter Schock zu stehen.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock, ruhig durchatmen. Ich hol dir erstmal ein Glas Wasser, der Tee ist sowieso noch zu heiß.“  
  
Ich platzierte das kleine Beistelltischchen an seiner Seite, damit er den Tee abstellen konnte, und eilte in die Küche.  
  
„Es geht schon, John...“, versuchte Sherlock mich zu beruhigen, als ich mit dem Wasser zurückkam.  
  
„Austrinken“, insistierte ich. Diesmal gehorchte er. Seine Hand zitterte noch immer.  
  
Ich nahm mir einen Stuhl und setzte mich so dicht vor Sherlock, dass sich unsere Knie fast berührten.   
  
„Okay – und jetzt will ich wissen, was los ist!“  
   
Trotz der frühsommerlichen Wärme und seines schier unvermeidlichen Mantels fröstelte er und schöpfte zittrig Atem.  
Was konnte ihn nur so erschüttert haben?  
  
„theimprobableone!“ stieß er mit belegter Stimme hervor und schluckte.   
  
„Was?“ hakte ich nach, als nichts mehr folgte.  
  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er mich an. „Er ist...nicht immer Mycroft...“, erklärte er schwach.   
  
„Nicht...was, wie meinst du das?!“ stammelte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Mycroft hat diesen Account angelegt. Mit diesem Nick wollte er mich aufziehen. Aber...jemand hat sich noch im letzten Jahr und zwar am 26. November, als der zweite Serienselbstmord geschah, in seinen Account gehackt. Hast du die alten Einträge gelesen?“  
  
„Ja, es fing damit an, dass er dir ein Zimmer in seiner Wohnung anbot, weil du geschrieben hattest, du hättest aus der Montague ausziehen müssen“, erinnerte ich mich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen! Ohne dieses Problem hätte ich Sherlock vielleicht nie getroffen! „Und danach meldete sich Lestrade, es habe noch einen gegeben. Noch einen eigenartigen Selbstmord...“  
  
„Genau. Das erste war noch Mycroft. Er hat ein Haus und auch noch eine Stadtwohnung, was natürlich niemand zu wissen braucht. Also schrieb er bloß 'ein Zimmer in meiner Wohnung'. So weit, so gut. Aber es war dann dieser Hacker, der zwei Tage später dazu geschrieben hat, dass ich es haben könne, wenn ich wolle und der anschließend vorschlug, wir sollten uns mal auf einen Drink treffen...“  
  
„Ja, das fand ich auch seltsam...“, gab ich zu.  
  
Sherlock nickte. „Woraus hast DU geschlossen, er sei Mycroft?“ wollte er wissen.  
  
„Daraus, dass er sich so genial findet, sich als einen Experten für deine Person bezeichnet hat – ich dachte, wer kann das wohl von sich behaupten, außer Mycroft? Außerdem hält er mich für dumm und du bist ihm gegenüber noch unhöflicher als gewöhnlich. Du ignorierst ihn auf dem Forum ja eigentlich immer.“  
  
„Mycroft hat sein Passwort geändert, mehrfach. Aber das half nichts. Dann hat er seinen Nick geändert, aber der Hacker hat ihn zurück geändert. Dann hat er einen neuen Account auf einen anderen Namen angelegt, aber der Hacker hat ihn einfach gelöscht! John! Mycroft muss sich diese Accounts bei unseren beiden Websites seit ÜBER einem HALBEN Jahr mit einem Unbekannten teilen und SAGT MIR NICHTS DAVON!!!“  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf das Tischchen, das sofort umkippte – nur durch einen raschen Sprung konnte ich mich vor dem noch dampfenden Tee in Sicherheit bringen.  
      
„Sherlock!“ japste ich erschrocken. „Okay..., beruhige dich, bitte!“  
  
Da die Sitzfläche des Stuhls nun nass war, ging ich einfach vor Sherlock in die Hocke.   
  
„...und schrei nicht so, da krieg ich ja ein Lärmtrauma. Mycroft muss es aber doch möglich sein, diesen Hacker zu ausfindig zu machen!“ bemühte ich mich, meinen aufgebrachten Freund zu beruhigen.  
  
„Hat er versucht. Er sagt, seine besten Spezialisten hätten es nicht geschafft.  Er weiß nur, dass dieser Hacker auch schon für ihn gearbeitet hat.“  
  
„Mycroft lässt ihm gänzlich unbekannte Hacker für sich arbeiten?!“ schnappte ich fassungslos.  
  
„Hacker tun immer alles, um unbekannt zu bleiben. Mycroft lässt die Besten für sich arbeiten und dieser Hacker ist der Beste, weil nicht mal Mycroft ihn erwischt!“  
  
„Was für eine kranke Logik!“ stöhnte ich.   
„Aber nichtsdestoweniger eine Logik! Nicht mal bei der Bezahlung hat er auch nur die kleinste Spur finden können. Niemals. Morrys muss ein Anfänger gegen ihn sein!“  
  
„Das ist...beunruhigend...“, murmelte ich hilflos. „Aber...naja, ich will das nicht verharmlosen, es ist wohl einfach ein Sport für ihn. Er schadet dir nicht. Oder Mycroft. Ich meine, das GCHQ horcht uns auch alle ab. Mycroft... scheint ihm zu vertrauen...“  
  
„Mycroft? Schämt sich! Es ist ihm PEINlich!“ Er spuckte das P förmlich aus. „Deshalb hat er so lange zugelassen, dass dieser – dieser...! Oh, Gott, ich finde nicht mal ein Wort dafür!  – dass er mich ein halbes Jahr bespitzelt?! Nur weil er eigentlich nicht wollte, dass ich von der Sache mit der Griechenlandzahlung überhaupt erfahre, hat er das jetzt zugegeben! Überleg doch mal, der Kerl weiß sogar von Isfahan!“  
  
„Dann hat Mycroft damals vielleicht nicht nur wegen Moriarty plötzlich vorübergehend eine andere Mailadresse benutzt...“, dämmerte es mir. Er hatte sich in aminorpositioninthegovernment umbenannt und unter diesem Nick Mails an meinen Blog geschrieben.  
„Du hast recht, das ist wirklich unheimlich, ich nehme alles zurück...“ Dann sah ich ihn hilflos an: „Wir können überhaupt nichts machen, oder?“  
  
„Nein. Nicht mal Morrys findet ihn...“, seufzte Sherlock. „Wir können nichts tun, als diesen Kommunikationskanal künftig zu meiden, aber auch das ist keine Garantie. Es ist...es ist einfach abscheulich...“, schloss er schaudernd.  
  
Ich stand auf und legte kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Okay. Mach dich nicht verrückt. Mycroft wird weiter nach einer Lösung suchen und sie irgendwann finden, bis dahin müssen wir damit leben. Es hat uns ja bisher nicht geschadet.“  
  
Ich ging einen Lappen holen um den Tee aufzuwischen und sammelte den zerbrochenen Becher ein.  
  
Sherlock starrte inzwischen sein Handy an – und zuckte zusammen, als es klingelte.  
  
„Mycroft?“  
  
Er lauschte, dann sah ich Frustration auf seinem Gesicht und anschließend wurde es ungewöhnlich weich. Er sah mit einem Mal sehr verletzlich aus.  
  
„Hör zu, Mycroft! Du weißt ich bitte dich selten um etwas und ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt: Aber wenn es passiert, lass es bitte einfach geschehen. Lass es ihm durchgehen und verständige niemanden – auch mich nicht. Und sag das auch Morrys! Ich habe ihn in Verdacht, dass er das Geld der Euro-Gruppe geschützt hat. Irgendwie, durch ein...kleines Hemmnis bei der Überweisung. Moriarty wird sich schon bei mir melden. Es ist quasi das Lösegeld für Lestrade und du weißt...du weißt, dass ich ihm mein Leben verdanke...  
Okay...  
Okay, ich verlass mich darauf...“  
  
Er legte auf und schloss die Augen.  
  
Moriarty würde also unbehelligt Milliarden klauen dürfen, damit Lestrade wieder freikäme! Was für ein ungeheuerlicher Irrsinn! Und niemand würde je davon erfahren dürfen, wie teuer der DI erkauft worden war!  
  
„Gut. Ich kann es ebenso gleich hinter mich bringen!“ murmelte Sherlock und stand auf.   
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
Er seufzte: „Donovan besuchen. Kommst du mit?“  
  
Oh, nein, dachte ich.   
Dafür hatte ich nun so gar keinen Nerv!  
  
„Klar, komme ich mit!“  
  
  
Doch das mit dem Krankenbesuch hatte sich rasch erledigt. Sherlock öffnete die Tür und erstarrte für eine Sekunde – nur um im nächsten Moment den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen. Es gelang mich nicht einmal, an ihm vorbei einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen, so schnell war er schon wieder draußen.  
  
„Anderson?“ vermutete ich.  
  
„Wie du ja gesehen hast!“  
  
„Ich hab gar nichts sehen können. Ich war direkt hinter dir und wie du ja weißt bin ich fünfeinhalb Inches kleiner als du!“ maulte ich.  
  
„Okay...sie sind schon wieder am...Austauschen von Speichel!“ erklärte er mir angewidert. „Er ist halb zu ihr ins Bett geklettert!“  
  
„Na, dann kann's ihr zumindest nicht so schlecht gehen“, grinste ich. „Okay, lass uns unten eine Karte kaufen und sie einfach abgeben – ist vielleicht besser so.“  
  
„Unnütz...“  
  
Er holte sein Notizbuch hervor und schrieb auf ein noch leeres Blatt:  
  
Venomous to the venomous: Get well soon!*  
                                                               SH  
  
„Giftiges für die Giftige?! Noch dazu, wo sich das Originalzitat auf eine Frau bezieht, die erst wahnsinnig geworden und dann ertrunken ist? Nein, Sherlock! – Komm schon, lass das bitte!“ stöhnte ich entsetzt. „Du machst doch alles nur noch schlimmer!“   
  
Ich wollte ihm den Zettel, den er gerade aus dem Buch gerissen hatte abnehmen, aber er streckte einfach den Arm vertikal nach oben.  
  
„Sherlock! Sei doch nicht so kindisch! Ich weiß, du stehst gerade unter furchtbarem Stress und hast viel zu wenig geschlafen, aber jetzt reiß dich bitte am Riemen! Das ist eine ganz, ganz miese Idee, bitte hör auf mich!“   
  
Sherlock starrte mich plötzlich an, als sei er eben zu sich gekommen, dann wurde er bleich, begann zu keuchen und lehnte sich kraftlos an die Wand.  
  
Erschrocken half ich ihm, sich auf den Boden zu setzen und hockte mich neben ihn. Als er sein qualvoll verzerrtes Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und nach Luft rang, legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern.  
  
„Lass..., bitte, nicht...“, stöhnte er schwach.  
  
Einige Sekunden später jammerte er leise: „John, ich drehe durch...!“  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht“, versicherte ich ruhig. „Du kannst nur diese Ungewissheit und die Machtlosigkeit kaum ertragen und das verstehe ich gut. Aber lass es nicht an Donovan aus. Du würdest doch damit nur dir selbst schaden, sieh das doch ein!“  
  
Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und nickte verbissen.  
  
„Okay. Dann komm hoch, du willst doch sicher nicht, dass Anderson dich so sieht oder eine Krankenschwester dich einkassiert und dich in ein Bett steckt!“  
  
Er nickte und ließ sich von mir auf die Beine helfen.  
  
„Gut. Setz dich auf den Stuhl da, ich gebe rasch die Blumen im Schwesternzimmer ab, und dann fahren wir nach Hause. Du musst dich ein bisschen ausruhen.“  
  
Er trottete niedergeschlagen zum nächsten Stuhl und sank darauf wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammen. Wie gerne hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde! Aber er würde wissen, das das totaler Quatsch war und ich würde mir damit bloß seinen Zorn zuziehen.  
  
Ich gab also die Blumen ab, eine Schwester notierte sich Sherlocks Namen und dann sammelte ich meinen angeschlagenen Detektiv ein.   
  
„Ich brauche einen Kaffee“, erklärte dieser. „Aber nicht hier drin...“  
  
„Eigentlich sollte ich dir das nicht erlauben. Du hast ja so schon Herzrasen“, knurrte ich beunruhigt. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste nicht, ob er es ohne Kaffee nachhause schaffen würde – okay, auch nicht, ob er es mit Kaffee nachhause schaffen würde...  
  
Schräg gegenüber dem London Bridge Hospital war ein Straßencafé geöffnet, das wir ohne uns irgendwie abzustimmen ansteuerten.  
  
Als wir uns gesetzt hatten, griff ich nach Sherlocks Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu nehmen.  
  
„Keine Bedenken, dass die Leute reden werden, wenn wir Händchen halten?“ zog er mich auf. „Es geht gleich wieder, John. Ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren, wird nicht wieder vorkommen...“  
  
„Schon gut“, sagte ich mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Ich versteh dich ja.“  
  
  
Eine gute Dreiviertelstunde später betraten wir wieder die Baker Street.  
  
„Okay, Sherlock. Auch wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, leg dich wenigstens ein bisschen hin. Ich passe auf eventuelle Nachrichten von Moriarty auf und gebe dir sofort Bescheid. Versprochen.“  
  
Sherlock nickte nur, er sah so erschöpft aus! Mitleidig verfolgte ich mit den Augen, wie er auf sein Zimmer schlich.  
  
Seufzend ließ ich mich mit Sherlocks Telefon in meinem Sessel nieder.  
  
  
Wie würde Sherlock es verkraften, wenn...  
Scheiße, ich hatte das nicht denken wollen!   
  
Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich eigentlich schon seit Stunden Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ich begann, mir die Schläfen zu massieren und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, stattdessen merkte ich, wie schockiert ich darüber war, dass mir Sherlock eben fast aus den Latschen gekippt wäre! Er war nervlich und körperlich fast am Ende!  
  
Nun klau schon deine Scheiß-Milliarden, damit wir es endlich zu Ende bringen können, Moriarty! fluchte ich innerlich.   
  
Stundenlang war ich zu keinem anderen Gedanken fähig, ich war wie blockiert, versuchte zu denken. An die Festnahmen...war das wirklich erst wenige Stunden her? Es schien alles so unwirklich!   
  
Nun klau schon deine Scheiß-Milliarden, damit wir es endlich zu Ende bringen können, Moriarty!   
  
Ich habe noch Sachen bei Slipstones, erinnerte ich mich lahm, und Rory hofft so sehr, dass er Sherlock nochmal zu Gesicht bekommt...            
  
Nun klau schon deine Scheiß-Milliarden, damit wir es endlich zu Ende bringen können, Moriarty! dachte ich zum gefühlt dreitausendsten Male   
  
– und zuckte nervös zusammen, als plötzlich eine SMS reinkam.  
  
„51.442239,-0.91763 xx M.   
P. S. Besser, Sie bringen Polizei und Ambulanz mit. Bis bald, mein Lieber! Vergessen Sie mich nicht ganz!“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Original: „Sweets to the sweet: farewell!“ (Shakespeare, Hamlet, V. Akt)


	163. Aus der Scheiße

   
  
  
„51.442239,-0.91763 xx M. P. S. Besser, Sie bringen Polizei und Ambulanz mit. Bis bald, mein Lieber! Vergessen Sie mich nicht ganz!“  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Sherlock!“ schrie ich „Wir haben Koordinaten!“  
  
Mein Herz klopfte heftig.  
  
Okay, Watson: Nicht überschnappen, jetzt! sagte ich mir, sprang auf und lief zu Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
Dieser öffnete gerade die Tür und sah mich mit vor Aufregung fiebrigem Blick an.  
  
„Zeig her...!“ befahl er atemlos.  
  
Ich gab ihm sein Smartphone und versuchte einzuschätzen, wie es ihm ging. Ein wenig besser anscheinend...  
  
„Okay... Wir tun genau das, was er uns vorschlägt, ich leite die Information an – “  
  
Gregson weiter, hatte er sagen wollen, doch da rief dieser schon an.  
  
„Gregson?“ Diesmal stellte Sherlock den Lautsprecher an.  
  
"Ich bin unterwegs zu Ihnen! Habe da gerade eben eine SMS bekommen. Anscheinend ist Lestrades Entführer ein Sympathisant des Henkers, wollte, dass er seine Arbeit forstsetzen kann und ihm seine Unterstützung anbieten. Als er aber einsehen musste, dass die SoKo falsch lag, beschloss er, ihn bis auf weiteres festzuhalten. Er hat mir zwei Zahlen geschickt. Die erste Einundfünfzigkommanochwas und die Zweite minus Nullkommaneun-wasweißich. Ich vermute, es sind Koordinaten. Irgendwas westlich von London."  
  
"Lesen Sie sie vor. Ganz genau", befahl Sherlock und sah mich dabei gestresst an..  
  
Ich nickte. Wir konnten ja auch schlecht Moriarty's liebe Zeilen jemandem von der Polizei unter die Nase halten!  
  
Gregson las exakt dieselben Zahlen vor, die wir bekommen hatten.  
  
„Natürlich sind es Koordinaten! Holen Sie uns ab?"  
  
"Ich werde wohl einen Streifenwagen nehmen müssen - und noch einen Kollegen dabei haben. .."  
  
Das ist mir egal! Ich seh inzwischen nach, wo das ist und was dort ist. Beeilen Sie sich. Ich schätze, wir würden mit einem Taxi etwa eine Stunde fahren – "  
  
"Sobald ich im Wagen bin, gebe ich die Koordinaten ein. Bin jetzt gleich in der Tiefgarage, könnte sein, dass die Verbindung dann abbricht. Ich melde mich wieder."  
  
"Okay.“  
  
Sherlock beendete das Gespräch und atmete nervös durch, während er die Koordinaten in die Eingabezeile bei Google kopierte.  
  
„Krankenwagen deutet zumindest darauf hin, dass er noch lebt!“ versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern, doch er schien mir gar nicht zuzuhören.  
  
„Ich hatte recht, so ein Witzbold! Das ist ganz in der Nähe des Zuchthauses von Reading!“ knurrte er.  
  
„Komm schon, Google Street View, sag mir jetzt, genau, was dort ist...!“  
  
Jetzt redet er schon mit Google! dachte ich. Das kann nicht gesund sein!  
  
„Eine Tankstelle?!“ fragte Sherlock ratlos und misstrauisch. „Wieso eine Tankstelle? Will er uns dort alle zusammen in die Luft jagen, oder was?! ...vielleicht eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme...“, überlegte er dann. „Es wird besser sein, vor dem Gebäude nicht zu schießen und kein Handy zu benutzen...“  
  
Er suchte weiter in seinem Smartphone.  
  
"Außer Betrieb", sagte er. "Diese Tankstelle ist geschlossen....Aber dort könnte trotzdem noch Treibstoff sein. Oder wieder..."  
  
Inzwischen war es längst dunkel. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl eingebüßt.  
  
„Nimm Taschenlampen mit“, sagte Sherlock. Er klang jetzt ruhig und konzentriert.  
  
Greg, halten Sie noch ein bisschen durch – wir kommen, dachte ich.  
  
Dann kam eine Polizeisirene näher und als der Lärm schon unangenehm laut geworden war, stoppte sie direkt vor dem Haus.  
  
Wir eilten hinunter. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stieg Sherlock hinten ein und ich folgte ihm. Sofort ging es los.  
  
"Es ist eine stillgelegte Tankstelle", sagte Sherlock.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich auch ermittelt. Könnte eine ganz üble Falle sein...", stimmte Gregson ratlos zu, dann besann er sich: "Sergeant Hopkins, das sind Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson."  
  
"Hello!" antwortete der junge Mann, ganz aufs Fahren konzentriert.  
  
"Sergeant...", grüßte ich ihn knapp, als sich unsere Blicke im Innenspiegel trafen.  
  
Sherlock schien gar nicht zugehört zu haben.  
  
"Wir werden wohl niemanden verhaften können, aber ich war verpflichtet, Verstärkung mitzubringen. Auch von der Forensik ist schon jemand auf dem Weg."  
  
Sherlock nickte abwesend.  
  
"Harolds hat gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu reden! Ich habe mich gerade erst frei machen können, weil er keinen Anwalt wollte, sondern uns alles haarklein erzählen wollte. Mir brummt der Schädel von seinem Gequassel und Gejammer! Nur um die Beteiligung seiner Tochter redet er jetzt konsequent herum! Ich habe ihn immer und immer wieder nach Lestrade gefragt. Er gab schließlich zu, dass er geplant hatte, ihn zu entführen und dann...Gewebeproben an den nächsten Fundorten zu platzieren.  
  
Na, wenigstens ist es dazu nicht mehr gekommen..."  
  
"Gregson?" brummte Sherlock.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Halten Sie die Klappe!"  
  
Ich konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Er saß zwar äußerlich ganz ruhig da, aber ich bin sicher, in seinem Innern tobte ein Orkan.  
  
Hopkins fuhr wie der Teufel, dazu das aggressive Jaulen der Sirene – allein das hätte schon genügt, um meinen Adrenalinspiegel deutlich ansteigen zu lassen, schätze ich.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten wir eine verlassen aussehende BP-Tankstelle, in sicherer Entfernung stand bereits eine Ambulanz bereit, deren Besatzung jedoch von einer örtlichen Streife an ihrem Einsatz gehindert wurde. Gregson und seine Kollegen sollten zuerst das Gelände sichern.  
  
"Sie bleiben hier, bis ich Sie hole!" befahl der DI streng, als er ausgestiegen war.  
  
Sherlock blieb stumm sitzen, und ich dachte: Das glaubst auch nur du...!  
  
Sobald die vier Polizisten, nachdem sie die Zapfsäulen und so weiter überprüft hatten, links und rechts hinter dem kleinen Gebäude verschwunden waren, kam schlagartig Leben in meinen Freund. Er stieß die Tür auf, sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte auf den Laden zu. Ich beeilte mich, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Bis ich ihn erreichte, hatte er auch schon die Schaufensterscheibe mit einem Stein zertrümmert. Um das Haus war ein Streifen angelegt in dem dekorative kleinere und größere Kieselsteine lagen - eine Drainage wahrscheinlich. Sherlock hatte sich den wahrscheinlich größten davon geschnappt.   
  
"Vorsicht!"  
  
Ich schlug mit der Taschenlampe noch zwei Zacken aus dem Rahmen, ehe ich zuließ, dass er hindurch kletterte.  
  
Scherben knirschten unter unseren Schuhen. Es roch ziemlich mies. Nach defekter Toilette und obendrein muffig. Wir ließen die Lichtkegel unserer Taschenlampen durch den finsteren Raum schweifen. Es waren noch einige wenige Waren auf den Regalbrettern zurück geblieben; ein paar Schokoriegel und Knabberzeug an der Kasse, Getränke in einem Kühlschrank, der seinen Zweck nicht mehr erfüllte. Strom und Wasser waren sicher abgestellt worden.  
  
Sherlock begann durch die nächstgelegene Regalgasse zu schleichen.   
  
Ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass ich etwas gesehen oder gehört hätte – ich hatte nur mit einem Mal das Gefühl, da müsse irgendwer sein! Sachte streckte ich meine Hand aus, um Sherlocks Arm zu berühren und ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, als dieser auch schon nickte. Mit den Augen wies er hinter das Regal rechts von uns. Also machte ich die Taschenlampe aus und ging so geräuschlos wie möglich zurück, während Sherlock seinen Weg jetzt scheinbar etwas unvorsichtiger fortsetzte. Ich achtete darauf, gleichzeitig mit ihm das Ende des Regals zu erreichen.  
  
Ja, da lauerte jemand!  
  
Mir stockte der Atem, als mir klar wurde, dass der Kerl einen Hammer in der erhobenen Hand hielt und nur darauf wartete, dass Sherlock um die Ecke käme.  
  
"Fallenlassen! Scotland Yard! Sie sind verhaftet!" bellte ich, während ich vorstürzte und ihm den Griff meiner Stabtaschenlampe in den Rücken bohrte. Was ich nicht simulieren konnte, was das Klicken, das beim Entsichern einer Waffe entstanden wäre... Doch auch Sherlock hatte die Gefahr rechtzeitig erkannt, seine Taschenlampe rasch auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt, den Kerl geblendet und war dem wütenden Schlag ausgewichen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatten wir den Mann am Boden, doch er wand sich immer noch verzweifelt und plötzlich registrierte ich ein schwarzes, metallisches Schimmern. Ohne zu überlegen, griff ich danach, bekam aber eine andere Hand zu fassen, als auch schon ein Schuss krachte. Das Projektil durchschlug mit vernehmlichen Klirren in einige Einmachgläser. Essiggurken, dem Geruch nach. Ja, eindeutig Essiggurken..., dachte ich etwas verworren, während ich auf Sherlocks und meine Hand starrte, die sich gemeinsam um die Waffe geklammert hatten.  
  
"Jetzt reden die Leute wieder...", murmelte Sherlock trocken.  
  
Irritiert ließ ich los.  
  
Doch dann...  
  
Klick, klick...klick, klick-klick...  
  
"Was...verdammt...!?" stammelte unser Gefangener entgeistert und gab jeglichen Widerstand auf. Moriarty hatte ihn mit nur einer Kugel hier gelassen.  
  
Sherlock ließ ein kleines, tiefes und sehr gehässiges Kichern hören, während er den Kerl mit einem Kabelbinder fesselte.  
  
"Habt ihr kein Geld mehr für anständige Handschellen?" schimpfte der Typ. "Ich bin hier bloß der Wachdienst! Sie sind doch eingebrochen! Was issn das hier für'n Scheiß-Polizeistaat, verdammt!?"  
  
Sherlock warf mir ein grimmiges Grinsen zu. "Gute Arbeit, Sergeant!" befand er. "Tüte!"  
  
"Hm? Oh, ja..." Ich schob meinen Kuli durch den Abzugring seiner Waffe und ließ sie in einen Beutel gleiten.  
  
Da griff Sherlock plötzlich in den Haarschopf des selbsternannten Wachmannes und zischte: "Dir geb ich gleich Polizeistaat! Wo ist deine Geisel!?"  
  
In diesem Moment fiel mein Blick auf etwas Schwarzes, das gerade von der Taschenlampe beleuchtet wurde. Es war ein T-Shirt, das auf einem Bügel an einem Haken hing.  
  
"Sherlock!" japste ich. "Schrödingers Katze!"  
  
Es war das Shirt von dem Foto! Es hing an einer Metalltür, hinter der anscheinend die Toilette lag. An einer Schnur baumelte ein Schlüssel dabei.  
  
"Können Sie denn nicht EINMAL tun, was man Ihnen sagt?!" schimpfte da Gregson hinter mir, den wohl der Schuss alarmiert hatte.  
  
Doch Sherlock war bereits aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt, nun riss er an dem Schlüssel, so dass der Bügel mit dem Shirt herunter fiel. Er bemühte sich stumm, den Schlüssel in das Loch zu stecken, doch seine Hände zitterten anscheinend und ich hörte ihn keuchen. Dann schwang mit einem metallischen Quietschen die Tür auf.  
  
Sherlock erstarrte. "LESTRADE!" schrie er entsetzt. Dann verschwand er in dem kleinen Raum und wiederholte den Namen fast flüsternd. Der Fäkalgestank nahm drastisch zu.  
  
Da nun Gregson und Hopkins den Kerl übernahmen, konnte ich Sherlock endlich folgen. Nach dem Klang seiner Stimme befürchtete ich das Schlimmste.  
  
Als ich die Tür erreichte, sah ich die beiden. Lestrade, eine Hand mit Handschellen am Heizkörper fixiert, saß ganz schlaff und apathisch mit von sich gestreckten Beinen an die Wand zwischen Toilette und Waschbecken gelehnt. Sherlock kniete neben ihm, hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Greg war kaum wiederzuerkennen und das lag nicht nur an seinem Viertagebart – er war bleich, wirkte abgezehrt und schien um zehn Jahre gealtert. Mindestens... In einer Ecke standen vier leere  Halbliterwasserflaschen – wohl für jeden Tag eine, was viel zu wenig ist. Man hatte ihm einen Hauch Menschenwürde gelassen, indem man ihn ausgerechnet in die Toilette gesperrt hatte, so dass er wenigstens wusste, wo er mit seinen Ausscheidungen hin sollte. Aber eben nur einen Hauch, denn Wasser und Strom waren ja abgestellt, so dass es weder eine Spülung gab, noch die Klimaanlage in dem fensterlosen Raum lief.  
  
Ich sah, wie Gregs trübe Augen sich regten und dann weiteten.  
  
"...Sherlock...?" stammelte er flüsternd. "Sind Sie wirklich...hier...?" fragte er noch ganz ungläubig. Dieser starrte ihn gequält an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Auch ich hatte für einen Moment völlig versagt, aber nun kniete ich mich rasch an Lestrades andere Seite und versicherte: "Sie haben es überstanden, Greg! Es wird alles wieder gut!" Dabei tastete ich an der Halsschlagader nach seinem schwachen, rasenden Puls.   
  
"Da..da...war ein Schuss....", erinnerte er sich und betrachtete Sherlock nun eingehender, während er mit kleinen, abgehackten Atemzügen nach Luft rang. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Sherlock?“  
  
Ist das zu fassen? dachte ich. Das muss doch die Hölle gewesen sein und er hat Angst um Sherlock!  
  
"Keine Sorge, Lestrade, Sherlock ist nichts passiert. Sind Sie verletzt?" fragte ich.  
  
Er schüttelte nur mühsam den Kopf.  
  
Von Sherlocks linker Hand baumelte noch die Schnur und nun sah ich, dass da noch ein zweiter, ein sehr kleiner Schlüssel hing. Ich nahm ihn und schloss die Handschellen auf. Gregs linkes Handgelenk war wund gescheuert, angeschwollen und entzündet. Er war in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand, aber ansonsten hatte er wohl keine bedenklichen Verletzungen abbekommen.  
  
"Das wird schon wieder", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. "Kommen Sie, wir bringen Sie erst mal hier raus..."  
  
Sherlock riss sich zusammen und wir zogen Lestrade vom Boden hoch, ich steuerte die Tür an, so dass wir uns seitlich zu dritt aus dem stinkenden Raum hinaus manövrieren konnten. Zitternd und keuchend setzte Greg zwischen uns mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
  
Hatte denn noch niemand dieser Ambulanz Bescheid gesagt, dass sie jetzt ihre Arbeit machen konnten?!  
  
Eben kamen Gregson und ein Streifenpolizist zurück.  
  
"Verdammt! Kumpel, siehst du scheiße aus!" stöhnte der DI flappsig um seinen Schrecken zu überspielen.  
  
Nicht gut! dachte ich noch.  
  
Greg hob den Kopf. "Tobias...", hauchte er matt, straffte sich und zog seine Arme von unseren Schultern. Ehe ich noch begriff, was das eigentlich sollte, streckte er dicht nebeneinander seine Hände vor...  
  
Gregsons besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Empörung und Bedauern.  
  
"Was? Oh, Gott, nein! Ich will dich doch nicht verhaften! Du bist längst vollständig entlastet! Wir haben den Richtigen, er ist voll geständig!" rief Gregson.  
  
"...ent-...?" stammelte Greg fassungslos, dann verdrehten sich seine Augen und ich konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, als er zusammenbrach.  
  
Nun packten auch Gregson und Sherlock zu und wir ließen ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Der DI sprang auf und eilte hinaus.  
  
Ich wandte mich Sherlock zu, der den Bewusstlosen verängstigt anstarrte.  
  
"Sherlock? Er hat einen Schock und ist dehydriert, aber er kommt wieder in Ordnung."  
  
Ich drang nicht so recht zu ihm durch, also griff ich nach seiner Schulter. "Aber, Sherlock! DIESMAL, hörst du? Diesmal BLEIBST du bei ihm!!" insistierte ich.  
  
Endlich sah er mich an und – nickte mechanisch.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick kam das Ambulanzteam herein. Der Streifenpolizist, der eben mit Gregson zurückgekommen war, musste ihnen bereits Bescheid gesagt haben. Ich gab mich als Arzt zu erkennen und überredete sie, dass sie Sherlock hinten mitnehmen sollten. Da ich ihnen begreiflich machen konnte, dass ihr Patient ein schweres seelisches Trauma erlitten hatte, ließen sie sich von diesem Anliegen überzeugen.  
  
"Wo bringen Sie ihn hin?" wollte Gregson wissen.  
  
"Das Royal Berkshire ist am nächsten."  
  
"Wenn sein Zustand es zulässt, würde er sicher ein – “  
  
„Vorrangig ist jetzt, dass er schleunigst versorgt wird!“ wandte ich ein.  
  
„Okay. Sie fahren ja sicher auch mit, Doc? – Gut, dann werde ich mal... Mrs Lestrade holen. Die weiß nämlich noch von überhaupt nichts...!“  
  
Ach, du Schande...! Aber vielleicht besser so..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Dann saßen wir im Wartebereich - oder besser ich saß, Sherlock tigerte nervös auf und ab.  
  
Scheiße, setz dich endlich hin! dachte ich. Mir wird ja schon vom Zusehen fast schwindelig...!  
Aber ich sagte nichts.  
  
Nach etwa drei Stunden wurde Lestrade zurück auf den Flur gerollt. Ich sprang sofort auf, um mich zu erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
"Es sieht ganz gut aus. Er kommt jetzt erstmal auf die Intensivstation. Naja, zur Sicherheit."  
"Es wäre wirklich wichtig, dass er jemanden um sich hat, der ihm vertraut ist, wenn er zu sich kommt!" drängte ich.  
"Ja, ich habe gehört, was passiert ist...", gab mein Kollege zu. Also ließ er sich erweichen und Sherlock und ich folgten dem kleinen Zug. Doch Lestrade war noch ziemlich weggetreten und ich bezweifle, dass er es mit bekam.  
  
Er sah so hilflos aus in seinem Krankenhauskittel und Sherlocks Züge waren zu einer verkrampften Maske erstarrt. Die Momentaufnahme von jemandem, der im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen wird...   
Ihm hätte klar sein sollen, dass all die Schläuche und Drähte und der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel lediglich bedeuteten, dass sein Freund bestens versorgt wurde, doch der Schrecken saß wohl einfach noch viel zu tief.  
  
Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass Sherlock wirklich große Angst um Lestrade hatte, aber ihn nun so zu sehen, tat mir fast weh. Und dann begriff ich es erst: Seine Sorge von damals, als er geflüchtet war, um bloß nicht erfahren zu müssen, dass Lestrade nicht durchgekommen war, brach nun erst wieder auf. Er durchlebte jetzt, worum er sich damals gedrückt hatte.  
  
„...Sherlock...? Sie...sind hier..., Sie sind wirklich hier...“, murmelte Greg schleppend, als er nach einer Weile wieder zu sich kam.  
  
„Ja, diesmal bin ich hier...“, bestätigte Sherlock und drückte etwas unbeholfen seine Schulter.  
  
Lestrade lächelte ihn kraftlos an und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.  
  
Mein Freund seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und schluckte. Er sah noch immer ängstlich und angespannt aus.  
  
Ich rührte mich nicht.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich darauf bestehen sollen, Sherlock nachhause und ins Bett zu verfrachten, denn er musste ja total erledigt sein. Doch ich brachte es jetzt einfach nicht fertig, die beiden zu trennen.  
  
Okay..., nur bis Mrs Lestrade da ist, beschloss ich.  
  
Später wünschte ich, wir wären eher gegangen, denn als ein Arzt kam, um sich um das entzündete Handgelenk zu kümmern, weckten Greg wohl die Schmerzen auf.  
  
Er starrte plötzlich den Arzt an, dann begann er zu schreien und wild und verzweifelt um sich zu schlagen. Erschrocken hielt Sherlock ihn fest und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, ich eilte ihm zu Hilfe. Doch wir redeten vergeblich auf den Detective Inspector ein. Greg blieb in seiner grauenhaften Erinnerung gefangen, bis sie ihn mit einem Sedativum davon erlösten.  
  
Fürs Erste.  
  
Sherlock stürzte aus dem Zimmer und ich folgte ihm. Auf dem Flur stehend fand ich ihn vor – schwer atmend und die Hände in seine Locken verkrallt.  
  
Dieser Anfall war nur zu verständlich, aber er hatte Sherlock unvorbereitet getroffen und zutiefst erschüttert.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Sherlock“, sagte ich leise. „Er wird damit schon fertig werden. Beruhige dich... Er wird jetzt einige Stunden schlafen – und das solltest du auch tun. Wir fahren morgen wieder her, hm?" schlug ich vor. Und dann sah ich, dass es bereits taghell war.  
  
"Ach, was sag ich denn - es ist längst morgen...heute Nachmittag, okay...?  
  
Glaub mir, Lestrade kommt ganz bald wieder in Ordnung...“  
  
Der Arzt verließ Gregs Zimmer. „Eine Panikattacke...“, erklärte er überflüssigerweise in entschuldigendem Ton.  
  
„Das ist uns klar“, versetzte ich etwas unwirsch. Er hatte sich hier doch völlig überrumpeln lassen! Doch ich kommentierte das nicht weiter. Der Arzt verschwand um die nächste Ecke, von wo sich Schritte näherten. Eines von den beiden Paaren wurde vom Klappern hoher Damenabsätze begleitet.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Doc...“, begann Gregson zu fragen, wo sein Kollege zu finden sei.  
  
„Lass uns gehen!“ sagte Sherlock plötzlich eilig, schnappte meinen Arm und zerrte mich in die andere Richtung. Offenkundig wollte er dem DI und Mrs Lestrade jetzt nicht begegnen, denn er steuerte das Treppenhaus an.  
  
Als wir vor dem Gebäude ankamen, blieb Sherlock einen Moment stehen, dann ging er schnurstracks zu einen Zigarettenautomaten und zog sich eine Schachtel. Ich beschloss, nichts dazu zu sagen, denn es war nur zu verständlich.  
  
Ich wartete, bis er sich eine angezündet hatte, dann bedeutete ich ihm, dass wir uns auf die nächste Bank setzen sollten. Er ging wortlos darauf ein.  
  
Er qualmte den ersten Sargnagel mit hastigen Zügen, den zweiten dann schon ein wenig ruhiger. Als er eiin weiteres Mal de Packung nahm, stockte er, sah mich an und bemerkte: "Unvernünftig, ich weiß..."  
  
"Versteh ich doch...",  sagte ich.  
  
Er steckte die Schachtel ein und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
  
"ich...ich wusste doch, ...was ...wie es ihm gehen würde...wahrscheinlich...bestenfalls...", begann er hilflos. "...also, es war so vorhersehbar...  
  
Es...hätte soviel schlimmer laufen können...  
  
...aber..."  
  
Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst..., " seufzte ich. "Ist okay - ich meine, es ist natürlich nicht okay, was Moriarty mit Lestrade gemacht hat, es ist okay, dass du dich so fühlst..."  
  
Sherlock erwiderte nichts.  
  
"Was ist? Rufen wir uns einTaxi? Du gehörst jetzt endlich ins Bett.  
Und ich auch...", sagte ich schließlich.  
  
Er sah mich von der Seite an und spöttelte: "Weißt du, dass du das laut sagst?"  
  
"Hat ja sonst keiner gehört..."  
  
...und wenigstens hatte ich Sherlock ein kleines Grinsen entlockt.  
  
  
  
tbc

 

 


	164. Ende gut - alles Mist?

 

 

  
"Was ist? Rufen wir uns ein Taxi? Du gehörst jetzt endlich ins Bett.  
Und ich auch...", sagte ich schließlich.  
  
Er sah mich von der Seite an und spöttelte: "Ist dir klar, dass du das laut sagst?"  
  
"Hat ja sonst keiner gehört..."  
  
Ich sah sein kleines Schmunzeln und ließ mich anstecken.  
  
Da ertönte hinter uns ein leises Räuspern. "Braucht ihr beiden eventuell ein Taxi?" fragte Gregson. "Mrs Lestrade bleibt erstmal hier..."  
Dabei spielte er beiläufig mit seinem Porsche-Schlüssel.  
  
"Danke für das Angebot, Gregson", sagte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung artig und stand auf.  
  
"Ich fahre jetzt nach Pentonville unseren Entführer vernehmen. Wollen Sie mitkommen, Holmes?" fragte der DI und bediente lässig die Taste an seinem Funkschlüssel, als wir uns dem Porsche näherten.  
"Setzen Sie uns einfach möglichst nahe an der Baker Street ab...", sagte Sherlock müde und dann stieg er auch noch hinten ein!  
"Okay", sagte Gregson und hatte ebenfalls Mühe, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.  
Als wir losgefahren waren, fragte ich leise in das Schnurren des Motors hinein: "Bist du okay?"  
Er nickte nur und bedeutete mir zu schweigen, dann erwiderte er laut: "Ich habe fünf Tage kaum geschlafen. Sie machen das schon, Gregson..."  
  
Okay. Er will diesen Fall nicht weiter mit Scotland Yard diskutieren und er will nicht zu diesem Verhör, weil es Moriarty ärgern und wahrscheinlich außer Ärger nichts bringen würde, begriff ich es.  
Der Typ war ja wohl auch ein so kleines Licht, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte, worum es wirklich gegangen war und wer sein oberster Boss war.  
  
Bald darauf klingelte Gregsons Handy.  
  
"Ja?  
...  
WAS?!  
...  
Okay....."  
  
Er legte auf und schlug frustriert auf das Armaturenbrett.  
  
"Der Typ von der Tanke ist tot, richtig?" fragte Sherlock.  
Eigentlich hätte er ja besser die Klappe halten sollen, aber er konnte es wohl einfach nicht lassen.  
  
"Was, wieso – woher wissen Sie das?!"  
  
"Er hatte nur noch einen einzigen Schuss, aber das ist ihm nicht klar gewesen. Er sollte eigentlich bei der Befreiungsaktion draufgehen", erklärte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective gelassen.  
  
Klar. Es gab sicher immer mal wieder jemanden, den Moriarty nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, das kannten wir ja bereits und dieser Kerl war einfach zu dämlich gewesen, vermute ich mal. Doch für Gregson kam die Nachricht unerwartet.  
"Nun, sie suchen gerade diesen ganzen verdammten Laden nach Fingerabdrücken und dergleichen ab, dann werden wir ja sehen!" knurrte Gregson.  
  
Das bezweifle ich..., dachte ich. Sicher werden sie nur Spuren des Toten finden. Oder eventuell noch falsche Hinweise oder DNA von weiteren Lakaien derer sich Moriarty entledigen möchte, doch das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, weil sie singen könnten...  
  
"Und ich werde mir gleich mal den Insassen vorknöpfen, der den Kidnapper umgelegt hat!"  
"Seien Sie nicht albern, Gregson! Der wird wahrscheinlich sagen, es sei eine Verwechslung gewesen oder sonst ein falsches Motiv angeben. Und der Idiot in dem Laden war nicht der Drahtzieher, sondern ein ganz kleines, entbehrliches Rädchen! ...ach, was sag ich: Eine Niete, wie sie im Buche steht!" erklärte Sherlock abfällig.  
"Ein Redshirt, gewissermaßen!" warf ich ein.  
  
Gregson lachte hilflos. Doch Sherlock sagte während der gesamten Rückfahrt kein Wort mehr.  
Sicher wusste er nicht was ein Redshirt ist...  
  
Nach einer Weile trafen sich Gregsons Augen und meine im Innenspiegel.  
"Mindpalace, hm?"  
"Schon möglich...", antwortete ich und grinste..  
"Ich denke, ich fahre Sie wohl doch besser direkt in die Baker Street. Macht kaum einen Unterschied."  
"Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Detective Inspector", sagte ich dankbar.  
  
Als wir schon innerhalb des London Orbital waren, bekam ich einen Anruf. Es war Mrs Hudson.  
"John, wo haben Sie sich denn rumgetrieben zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit? Mrs Slipstone hat mich aus dem Bett geklingelt, weil sie sich Sorgen machte."  
"Was, oh, Gott, tut mir Leid!" stöhnte ich schuldbewusst  "Ich hatte leider anderes im Kopf, als dort nochmal Bescheid zu sagen! Tut mir wirklich Leid."  
"Naja, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber bei Ihnen beiden weiß man ja nie..."  
"Ja, Sie haben völlig recht, Mrs Hudson! Tatsächlich waren wir...im Einsatz. Wir sind übrigens in ein paar Minuten da", informierte ich sie  
"Ja, deswegen rufe ich eigentlich an. Da warten drei junge Burschen auf Sie. Sind ein bisschen...seltsam - und sie sagen, es sei ganz dringend."  
"Oh, nein, ganz sicher nicht!" stöhnte ich.  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Sie hocken hier schon eine Weile auf der Treppe und reden...der eine scheint wirklich...naja um es deutlich zu sagen, der hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch... Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich ernst..."  
"Was? Worum geht's denn?"  
"Ich bitte Sie, John! Ich lausche doch nicht!" rief sie entrüstet. "Es ist nur so, dass ich sie plötzlich durch die Tür hörte. Aber es klang nicht nach Streit. Es klang, als sei einer von ihnen völlig verzweifelt - am Durchdrehen geradezu - und die anderen versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen..."  
Ich seufzte. "Okay, anhören werden wir sie. Aber wenn es Sherlock nicht interessiert - Sie wissen ja... Im Übrigen ist er jetzt wirklich erschöpft."  
"Gut, ich seh mal, ob ich sie nicht doch vertrösten kann...", ermunterte mich unsere Vermieterin.  
  
Nein, stopp, nicht gleich noch ein Fall! dachte ich.  
  
Sherlock schien es gar nicht mitbekommen haben.  
  
Ich beschloss, ihn zu informieren, sobald wir in die Baker Street abbiegen würden, denn er wirkte, als sei er in Trance.  
  
"Ich habe uns bei Mrs Hudson angekündigt", sagte ich. "Vielleicht macht sie uns ja Frühstück..."  
"Oh, Gott...!" stöhnte Sherlock genervt und rollte die Augen.  
"Sie hat mich angerufen", klärte ich ihn auf. Die Klienten wollte ich jetzt nicht erwähnen.  
  
Als wir nachhause zurückkehrten, war alles friedlich. Mrs Hudson hatte uns rasch ein Frühstück gezaubert und empfing uns in unserer Wohnung.  
  
"Hallo, Ihr zwei! Na, eine lange Nacht gehabt? Ich habe übrigens...naja, Sie waren ja vier Tage nicht da... Nun stärken Sie sich erstmal und dann ruhen Sie sich aus..."  
  
Ich verstand, was sie meinte: Natürlich bezog sich letzteres in erster Linie auf Sherlock und vorher hatte sie es sich gerade noch verkniffen zu erwähnen, dass sie einige Lebensmittel von unten hatte heraufbringen müssen, weil unsere Vorräte teils zur Neige gegangen, teils inzwischen verdorben waren.    
Sherlock dagegen knurrte rüde: "Haben Sie sich im Stockwerk geirrt, Mrs Hudson?"  
Ich warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch sie lächelte nur nachsichtig und verschwand.  
"Das war nicht nett, Sherlock", erklärte ich.  
"...Okay, ich weiß, dieser Fall hat an deinen Nerven gezerrt, aber du könntest dich sehr wohl beherrschen, wenn du wolltest...", setzte ich dann hinzu, "und jetzt hau rein, bevor alles kalt wird."  
  
Ich für meinen Teil machte mich über die Eier mit Speck, Würstchen und Bohnen her. Doch er stocherte nur widerwillig darin herum, ehe er schließlich die Gabel hinwarf.  
"John! Ich nehme Moriartys Aktion sehr persönlich! ...und es ärgert mich, dass er genau das hat erreichen wollen! Ich kann nichts machen!"  
  
Eine sehr egozentrische Art, zu erklären, dass er sich um Lestrade gesorgt hatte! Aber das war nun mal Sherlock…!  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte ich sanft: "Aber das Leben geht weiter! Du musst jetzt wirklich runterkommen und dir eine Pause gönnen – und: Ernsthaft! Keinen Kaffee mehr! Du brauchst dringend Schlaf!"  
"Ich brauche dringend einen Fall!" brüllte er plötzlich los.  
  
Ich dachte tatsächlich darüber nach, ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel in seinen Kaffee zu mischen...  
  
"Herrgott, dir kann doch unmöglich schon wieder langweilig sein!“        
"Wer redet denn davon!? Ich brauche Ablenkung...nach dieser...Demütigung...", gestand er.  
"Du hast den Henker geschnappt! Ist diese Genugtuung etwa schon wieder aufgebraucht?!"  
"Na, du weißt doch, wie das bei Junkies mit der Toleranzschwelle ist!!" fauchte er.  
"Liegt es daran, dass du Gregson den ganzen Triumph überlassen hast?" giftete ich zurück.  
  
Ach, Scheiße! Was machen wir hier bloß? Er sollte erleichtert sein, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen war! Er sollte es genießen, wieder hier zu sein und zur Ruhe kommen!  
  
"Sherlock, bitte – ", begann ich hilflos.  
Doch er sprang auf und stapfte durch die Küche, gleich darauf hörte ich, wie er die Badezimmertür zuschlug.  
  
Mist…!  
  
Ärgerlich – zum Teil über mich selbst, fragte ich mich, wie es hatte dazu kommen können. Es war noch keine 24 Stunden her, dass er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte, von Lestrade gar nicht zu reden und nun war er total unleidlich!  
  
Er kann nicht abschalten, dachte ich frustriert, und ich hab es völlig falsch angefangen und alles nur verschlimmert! Dabei hatte ich doch gemerkt, dass er sich selbst gerade nur schwer ertragen konnte.  
  
Obwohl mein Appetit bereits im Schwinden war, schaufelte ich übellaunig noch den Rest in mich hinein. Sherlocks Portion konnte ich kühl stellen…  
  
Ach, was mache ich mir vor?  
  
Während ich abzuspülen begann hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch unter dem Rauschen der Dusche.  
  
„Sherlock?  
…  
Alles okay bei dir?“ fragte ich.  
  
Doch es kam nichts.  
  
Also klopfte ich an die Tür.  
  
„Sherlock? Gib mal Laut, ja?“  
  
Nichts.  
  
Scheiße! Er ist in der Dusche umgekippt! dachte ich.  
  
„Sherlock?  
…  
Ich komm dann jetzt rein…“  
  
Doch ich öffnete die Tür nur vorsichtig, einen Spalt breit…  
  
Und dann wusste ich nicht, soll ich beruhigt oder verärgert sein, denn was auch immer diesen Lärm verursacht hatte -  mein Herr Mitbewohner stand jedenfalls aufrecht hinter dem halbtransparenten Duschvorhang und räkelte sich unter dem warmen Regen.  
  
Na, gut…! Vielleicht beruhigt ihn das…  
  
Ich überlegte, was ich tun sollte.  
  
Schlafen, ja. Aber gerade eben sicher nicht bei – also nicht in Sherlocks Zimmer!  
  
Aber wenn ich nach oben ginge, sähe das aus als wäre ich gekränkt, oder? Eigentlich wollte ich mich versöhnlich zeigen – bloß wie?! Er war noch nicht so weit…  
  
Also ging ich nach oben, um zu duschen und so weiter. Dann zog ich mich eben einfach um. Obwohl ich lieber in einen Schlafanzug geschlüpft wäre.  
In diesem Moment war es mir nicht bewusst, aber ich erwischte das karierte Hemd, das ich am 29. Januar getragen hatte.  
Was sollte mir das sagen?  
  
Als ich im ersten Stock ankam, empfing mich Gefiedel der Marke „Mach mich jetzt bloß nicht dumm von der Seite an, ich bin mies drauf!“. Es drang aus Sherlocks Zimmer, war sicher sehr virtuos und filigran aber nun mal äußerst disharmonisch!  
  
Unschlüssig streckte ich mich bis aufs Weitere auf dem Sofa aus und beschloss, mich zumindest etwas auszuruhen, bis sich der missgelaunte Detektiv wieder einkriegen würde.  
Wenigstens ich sollte mich beruhigen.  
  
Eigentlich mussten wir doch froh sein! Wir waren beide unverletzt, hatten auch keinen Ärger mit der Polizei bekommen, die Verbrecher waren aus dem Verkehr gezogen und vor allem war Greg jetzt über jeden Verdacht erhaben, in Sicherheit und würde wieder in Ordnung kommen – also, was bitte war daran denn nun so enervierend?!  
   
Oder sollte ich runter zu Mrs Hudson gehen, sie fragen, was ich für sie einkaufen könne?  
…bzw. vorher nochmal checken, wie es in unserem Kühlschrank aussah…  
  
Andererseits war ich müde und satt und wirklich nicht zu so etwas aufgelegt.  
  
Der Straßenlärm ist nicht von schlechten Eltern…, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
  
Ich musste eine Weile eingedöst sein, jedenfalls erwachte ich auf einmal davon, dass Sherlock auf und ab tigerte.  
Er sah mal wieder aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt – was immer diese komische Redewendung auch heißen soll…  – trug einen seiner schmal geschnittenen schwarzen Anzüge und stellte seine Nervosität zur Schau.  
Nein, du tust ihm unrecht, dachte ich. Er kann wirklich nicht abschalten.  
Doch was sollte ich machen?  
  
Da holte er plötzlich sein Smartphone hervor und starrte es finster an: „Rede mit mir!“ donnerte er wutschnaubend.  
  
Okay, das war’s! dachte ich und sagte: „Ehm, ich bin mal aufn Sprung unten bei Mrs Hudson…“  
  
  
„John, mein Lieber, was gibt es denn?“ fragte sie. Es war wohl offensichtlich für sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Haben Sie die Nummer von diesen drei Burschen von heute Morgen?“ fragte ich und hatte wenig Hoffnung, denn sie hatten ja nicht angerufen…  
  
„Nein, bedaure…  
Aber wenn Sie sie sprechen möchten, sie sind noch im Haus…“  
  
„Was? Wie…?“ stammelte ich überrascht.  
  
„Na, im Speedy’s. Sie wollten dort was essen und es vielleicht später nochmal versuchen.“  
  
„Mrs Hudson! Sie sind ein Schatz!“ stellte ich überschwänglich fest.  
  
Vielleicht würde ihm das ja wirklich helfen, sich wieder einzukriegen? Einen Versuch war’s wert!  
  
Also ging ich hinunter in diesen Imbiss und sah mich um…  
  
Yep.  
  
Da waren sie. Drei Kerle, einer um die 20, die anderen kamen mir jünger vor. Jeder von ihnen erfüllte mindestens drei dieser Kriterien: Lang, dünn, Jeans, Hoodie, bedrucktes T-Shirt und Sneakers.  
  
„Sie wollten zu Sherlock Holmes“, stellte ich fest. „Er wäre jetzt bereit, Sie zu empfangen. – Aber seien Sie nicht langweilig!“ schloss ich ermahnend.  
  
  
Die drei sahen einander verblüfft an, während ich kehrt machte und den Laden verließ.    
  
  
„Sherlock! Kundschaft!“ rief ich noch auf der Treppe. Ich wollte nicht, dass die drei hereinplatzten, während mein überdrehter Freund gerade irgendeinen Gegenstand anschnauzte oder ähnlich peinliches…  
  
Als ich hereinkam starrte er mich verblüfft an, denn für gewöhnlich sah er es doch immer irgendwie kommen, wenn ihm ein neuer Fall vorgetragen werden sollte!  
  
Doch als wirklich das Poltern von Schritten hörbar wurde, zog er den Stuhl von der schmalen Seite des Tisches in die Mitte des Zimmers, Blick Richtung Kamin. Die drei kamen zögerlich hereingestolpert und sahen sich etwas scheu um.  
  
Ich konnte mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und sprach den Typen im schwarzen T-Shirt an. Nicht, weil er mir ein wenig älter zu sein schien als die anderen beiden, sondern weil er rotgeweinte Augen hatte und überhaupt etwas verstört und angegriffen aussah.  
  
„Sie sind der mit dem Fall, ja? Na, dann setzten Sie sich mal. Schön der Reihe nach.“  
  
„Ehm…,   gerne, Dr Watson…“ antwortete der junge Mann und setzte sich. Die beiden anderen stellten sich hinter ihn.  
  
Ulkig! Gerade so wie diese drei Anzugtypen vor zwei Wochen! dachte ich und nahm in meinem Sessel Platz.  
   
„Wir…haben diese Website, auf der wir die wahre Bedeutung von Comicbüchern erklären, weil die Leute wirklich oft daneben liegen…“  
  
Ach, du Elend! dachte ich, was für ein Scheiß ist das denn! Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun? dachte ich und schämte mich beinahe, die drei angeschleppt zu haben. Wieso hatte ich Idiot ihnen nicht unten im Speedy’s schon mal auf den Zahn gefühlt?!  
Sherlock lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Auf seinem der Küche zugewandten Gesicht lag ein angewiderter Ausdruck: Gleich würde er sie ablehnen…  
  
„Aber dann fingen die Comicbücher plötzlich an, Wirklichkeit zu werden…“ fuhr der junge Mann fort.  
     
Sherlock machte wieder ein, zwei Schritte zurück, so dass er die drei besser ins Visier nehmen konnte. „Oh…? Interessant!“ urteilte er, dann ließ er sich in seinem Sessel nieder und machte eine einladende Geste: „Bitte, fahren Sie fort.“  
  
Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, dachte ich.  
  
„Comics?!“ platzte ich heraus. „Wie alt sind Sie?!“  
  
„Comics oder besser Comicstrips sind eine kurze Abfolge von Cartoons, fabriziert mit der Absicht, den Leser zu erheitern – nicht immer mit Erfolg. Sie finden Sie vornehmlich auf der Witzeseite von Zeitungen. Graphische Romane dagegen, auch Comicbücher genannt, sind von ihrem Genre her eine grundsätzlich ernst zu nehmende Literaturform, die durchaus tiefsinnig und vielschichtig sein kann!“ dozierte der junge Mann auf dem Stuhl beleidigt.  
  
„Ah…“, brummte ich. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung…“  
  
„Sie brauchen kein Sarkasmus-Schild hochzuhalten, ich merke auch so, wie Sie das meinen!“ schimpfte er. Dann wandte er sich Sherlock zu.  
  
„Also, wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf. Ich bin Chris. Chris Melas. Meine Assistenten und Freunde Sheldon und Stuart…Eigentlich sind wir professionelle Spieletester und machen Internetauftritte. Aber wenn wir keine Aufträge haben…und offen gestanden kommt das häufiger vor…, dann analysieren wir Comicbücher. Und da gibt es diese relativ neue Reihe seit letzten Herbst. KRATIDES. Erst haben wir ihr wenig Beachtung geschenkt, weil sie nicht originell schien. Es erinnert ziemlich an die X-Men, strotzt eigentlich nur so von beinahe-Plagiaten, spielt aber in London. Eigentlich haben wir nur deshalb dann doch mal genauer reingesehen…“  
  
„Unwichtig. Inwiefern wurden die Comicbücher Wirklichkeit?“ fragte Sherlock schroff.  
  
„Tja…, das erste Mal, dass es mir auffiel war Anfang Dezember, das heißt…auffiel ist nicht das richtige Wort. Ich habe es registriert und…missdeutet.  
Da gibt es diese Gestalt des Billy-Bag, er ist ein kleinwüchsiger Einbrecher und Taschendieb, der sich unsichtbar machen kann. Er sieht auch noch aus wie der Hobbit, also dachte ich erst an einen Werbegag für den Kinofilm,auch wenn der erst diesen Spätherbst rauskommt! Aber das sollte gar nicht Bilbo Baggins sein, das war Billy-Bag. Er klaut Beute zurück und liefert sie heimlich wieder bei ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer ab. Und einige Tage später machte das Gerücht von den betrogenen Trickdieben in der U-Bahn die Runde. Genau die Stecke, die ich gefahren war.  
Ich hab dann die Dezemberausgabe aufgetrieben und festgestellt, dass es sich dort haargenau so abspielt!  
In der Woche drauf habe ich Sophy die Wolflady gesehen, wie sie unbeaufsichtigtes Gepäck in der New Cross Station sicherstellte. Sie ist Rotkäppchen, aber wenn sie unrecht wittert, wird sie zum Werwolf. Da sah sie allerdings ganz normal aus, aber die Situation war einfach zu ungefährlich. Dafür brauchte sie ihre Superkräfte nicht. Zwei Tage später war es in den News, dass man in der New Cross einen Rucksack gefunden hätte, mit etwas, das sehr nach einer Bombe aussah. Es war zwar nur eine Attrappe, aber wenn die mit ihrem Countdown eine Panik ausgelöst hätte, hätte auch das schon Tote geben können.  
  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, was Sie jetzt denken, aber ich bin nicht verrückt! Meine Mutter hat mich testen lassen“, unterbrach sich der Nerd.  
Er klang allerdings weniger gekränkt, als vielmehr traurig und müde.  
  
Gerade wollte ich fragen, welche Drogen er und seine Kumpels denn so konsumierten, doch der Detektiv kam mir zuvor.  
  
„Erzählen Sie weiter!“ ermunterte ihn Sherlock.  
   
Als nächstes habe ich den Fliegenden Knüppel dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Straßenräuber in Wandsworth Common angriff und in die Flucht schlug. Er half einer älteren Dame, die sich überschwänglich bedankte. Sie sagte: Mein Enkel hat mir von Ihnen erzählt und sie hätte immer daran geglaubt, dass es Wunder gibt und so. Ich war ziemlich verdattert, aber dann hab ich mich zusammengerissen und ihn auch angesprochen. Er versicherte mir, sie wären alle real! Nur könnten einige von Ihnen nicht öffentlich agieren, weil die Leute vor ihrer Gestalt erschrecken würden.  
Also…jetzt wurde es mir wirklich unheimlich…“ Er sah Sherlock ängstlich an und seine Hände zitterten.  
  
„Also, dieser fliegende Knüppel ist schon ein Mensch“, begann ich vorsichtig, „kein…magisches Artefakt, kein Holzprügel in einem Sack, der mit einem speziellen Befehl aktiviert wird?“  
  
„Dr Watson! Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten!“ schimpfte Melas verletzt. „Er trägt wie die meisten Superhelden einen hautengen Anzug. Seiner hat eine Holzmaserung. Bludgeon hat außergewöhnlich harte Knochen und ist wahnsinnig schnell. Er macht Karate.“    
  
Wenn jemand ernsthaft Karate trainiert, dann erreicht er das – dazu muss man kein Mutant sein, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Melas seufzte. „Ich war…verwirrt und zugleich total begeistert. Ich bin in unseren Stamm-Comicbuchladen und hab alle vorrätigen Nummern durchgeblättert und festgestellt, dass alles genau so geschrieben stand, wie es passierte! Ich war baff, ich konnte einfach nicht anders!  
…ich hab darüber gepostet… Naja, es musste einfach raus…!  
…und Sie wissen ja, wozu so etwas führen kann, Dr Watson…ich habe beobachtet, was sich auf Ihrer Site getan hat, als Sie den ersten Bericht über diese Kreuzfahrt veröffentlicht haben…  
Tja, bei mir hagelte es Spott. Meine Verwandten wollten mich zum Psychiater schicken oder gleich einweisen lassen. Meine Mutter sperrte mein Konto und fragte, wie ich ihr so etwas antun könne?  
So weit ist es gekommen: Sie kann sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass ich halluziniere, aber sie traut mir zu, dass ich ihr derartig üble Scherze vorspiele!  
Und dann sind da natürlich noch die Kommentare und Mails von wütenden Eltern, die mich beschuldigen, ihre Kinder zu verirren!  
  
Gut, Sie können jetzt sagen, dass ich es hätte für mich behalten sollen – aber wie konnte ich? Und das hab ich nun mal nicht. Ich meine, es ist nun ma passiert und jetzt muss ich sehen, wie ich damit lebe. Und ich HABE das alles gesehen, und hätte ich das in mich hineingefressen und verheimlicht, würde es mir damit auch nicht besser gehen. Außerdem ist es wahr! Ich bin nicht verrückt!  
…aber ich werde es noch, wenn mir keiner glaubt…“, seufzte er erschöpft.  
„Naja, außer Sheldon und Stuart…“ Er wandte sich ihnen kurz zu und bedachte sie mit scheuen, dankbaren Blicken.  
  
„Ehm…, Sherlock…?“  
  
Als er mich ansah, bewegte ich meine Augen Richtung Küche und stand dann auf.  
  
Sherlock folgte mir.  
  
„Was denkst du? Der arme Kerl ist doch gestört! Oder es ist ‘ne neue Droge… Schließlich scheinen ihm seine Kumpels zu glauben..."  
„Ich sehe da drei mögliche grundlegende Theorien. Das wäre die erste“, erklärte der Detektiv.  
„Aha. Und weiter?“  
„Die zweite wäre“, dozierte Sherlock mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „dass es KRATIDES wirklich gibt.“  
  
Jetzt ist er übergeschnappt! dachte ich entsetzt, denn er sah dabei vollkommen ernsthaft drein.  
  
  


 


	165. Der Comic-Dolmetscher

 

 

  
Der Comic-Dolmetscher  
  
  
  
  
   
   
„Was denkst du?“ fragte ich, als wir uns kurz zur Beratung in die Küche zurückgezogen hatten. „Der arme Kerl ist doch gestört! Oder es ist ‘ne neue Droge…Schließlich scheinen ihm seine Kumpels zu glauben…“  
„Ich sehe da drei mögliche grundlegende Theorien. Das wäre die erste“, erklärte der Detektiv.  
„Aha. Und weiter?“  
„Die zweite wäre“, dozierte Sherlock mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „dass es KRATIDES wirklich gibt.“  
   
„Was?! Sherlock! Aus dir spricht der Schlafmangel! Hungerfantasien! Werwolfladys und klauende Zwerge! Ich bitte dich?!“  
„Wir können es nicht mit 100%iger Sicherheit ausschießen!" beharrte Sherock trotzig - begann nun aber doch etwas nervös und verunsichert zu wirken. "Nun, ich tendiere ja auch eher zu Theorie Nummer drei...“, ruderte er dann zurück.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Dass all diese Auftritte um unseres Klienten willen inszeniert wurden.“  
„Okay…also zwar unwahrscheinlich aber grundsätzlich denkbar. Aber wozu? Damit er entmündigt werden kann? Oder…ein Erbe nicht antreten, so etwas?“  
„Jetzt fängst du an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen“, sagte Sherlock versöhnlich. „Gehen wir wieder rein.“  
  
Ich nickte und folgte ihm wortlos. Nicht, dass ich überzeugt gewesen wäre! Aber ich hielt es für klüger, zuerst einmal mitzuspielen und zu sehen, wie sich das weiter entwickeln würde.  
   
Obwohl wir nur kurz nebenan gewesen waren, hatte sich während unserer Abwesenheit etwas verändert. Der längere von Melas‘ Freunden hatte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Unser Klient war in sich zusammengesunken und seine Atemzüge waren zu kurz und folgten zu rasch aufeinander.  
   
„Mr Holmes!“ begann er nachdrücklich. „Das mag Ihnen ja alles etwas…verschroben vorkommen, dass man über die tiefere Bedeutung von Comicbüchern fachsimpelt und so. Aber Chris ist kein Spinner! Er ist sonst wirklich…sachlich und bodenständig und kann Fantasie und Wirklichkeit sehr wohl auseinander halten! Und er kann es beweisen!“  
   
„Was…beweisen?“ fragte Sherlock und zog die Nasenwurzel kraus.  
   
„Zeig ihm das Foto!“ verlangte Chris‘ Kumpel.  
   
Dieser zückte seufzend sein Smartphone. „Sie werden ja doch denken es wäre ein Manip…“  
   
„Es ist kein Photoshop!“ bekräftigte der andere. „Bestimmt nicht! Sie können es so groß ranzoomen, wie Sie nur wollen!“  
   
Sherlock nahm das Handy. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Display werfen zu können. Ein blauhäutiger Mann, mittleren Alters mit Brille, der in einem weißen Laborkittel vor der Filiale der Bäckereikette Gregg’s stand und ein Blätterteigstückchen verspeiste.  
   
„Aha. Und wer ist dieser…Riesenschlumpf? Schlaumis Granpa??“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen.  
   
„Das!“ erklärte der kürzere der beiden Assistenten hoheitsvoll und ein wenig angriffslustig, „ist Professor Davenport, der Anführer von KRATIDES! Chris hat ihn am helllichten Tag in Beckenham fotografiert!“  
   
Okay, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen…  
   
„Erinnert jetzt aber wirklich stark an Beast. Dr McCoy…“, bemerkte ich, in der Hoffnung durch ein wenig „Fachwissen“ den Spott wieder auszubügeln In Wahrheit hatte ich mir das nur wegen der, wie ich finde peinlichen Namensgleichheit mit dem Bordarzt der Original Star Trek-Serie gemerkt. Übrigens: Beast war zuerst da. Da hätte Gene Roddenberry bei der Namenswahl aber wirklich mal besser aufpassen können! Schlimm genug, dass er dem bekannten Halb-Alien mi den spitzen Ohren ausgerechnet den Namen eines Kinderarztes und Psychologen verpasst hatte, der damals für seine Erziehungsliteratur berühmt war!  
   
„Mr Melas“, schaltete sich nun Sherlock ein. „Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie davon überzeugt sind, all das gesehen zu haben und Sie haben auch gar kein Motiv, das alles vorzutäuschen. Haben Sie Feinde?“  
   
„Feinde? Naja, …diese Eltern sind mir böse, aber doch genau deswegen. Das ergäbe keinen Sinn.“  
„Persönliche Feinde“, präzisierte Sherlock. „Neider, Rivalen, Erbschleicher – jemand, der Sie aus dem Weg haben möchte? Würde jemand profitieren, wenn Sie entmündigt würden? in der Klapse verschwänden? sich umbrächten?“  
   
Geschockt starrte Melas ihn an. „Nein…“, stammelte er. „…Sie glauben mir…?“  
   
„Mit glauben hat das nichts zu tun. Ich sehe, beobachte, deduziere. Also Ihnen fällt niemand ein, der profitieren würde? Das kann nicht sein. Sie übersehen irgendetwas.  
Denken Sie genau nach!  
Und vergessen Sie Sätze wie: XY würde so etwas nie tun!“  
   
„Beim besten Willen nicht! Da gibt es kein Geld, keine Position. Und erst recht keine Frau.“  
   
Wir beobachteten, dass er rote Ohren bekam auch seine Kumpels sahen etwas betreten drein.  
   
„Auch kein Mann? Was…in Ordnung wäre“, hakte ich nach.  
   
„Natürlich wäre es das“, pflichtete Sherlock bei.  
   
„Nein…“, versicherte Chris kopfschüttelnd.  
   
„Gut. Dann müssen wir wohl doch ins Detail gehen“, überlegte Sherlock. „Also. Sie sagen, die Leute lägen oft falsch, was den Subtext der Comics – äh, Comicbücher angeht? Inwiefern? Inwiefern liegen sie denn bei KRATIDES falsch?“  
   
„Okay…“, Chris suchte nach Worten. „Also, wie gesagt, besteht wie bei den X-Men auch die Vereinigung KRATIDES aus Mutanten – Menschen, die dank ihres besonderen Gencodes übermenschliche Fähigkeiten besitzen. Bei den X-Men ist die Grundproblematik folgende: Die Mutanten werden von normalen Menschen zumeist diskriminiert, sei es aus Angst, dass sie die Menschheit unterwerfen oder gar als dominante Spezies ablösen könnten oder einfach aus Xenophobie. Diese Angst wird von verschiedenen Mutanten geschürt, die ihre Kräfte für ihre eigenen Ziele nutzen oder die ihrerseits die normalen Menschen verachten. Um die menschliche Umwelt vor diesen böswilligen Mutanten zu schützen, hatte Professor Xavier, also Professor X die X-Men-Gruppe gegründet. Der Erzfeind der X-Men ist der Superschurke Magneto.  
Verstehen Sie? Es gibt einen sozialkritischen Subtext, der sich auf unsere Realität bezieht, ja sogar das Tagesgeschehen! Üblicherweise werden die Mutanten als Metapher für unterdrückte Minderheiten gesehen. Xavier wurde gerne mit dem afro-amerikanischen Bürgerrechtler Martin Luther King Jr. verglichen, Magneto mit dem militanteren Malcolm X.  
Anders als bei dem Genre der heimlichen Superhelden wie Superman, Batman oder Spiderman geht es darum, dass sie anders sind. Entstellt, in gewisser Weise sogar behindert. Sie werden ausgegrenzt, mitunter hadern sie mit ihrem Anderssein, wären gerne ganz normal, haben Schwierigkeiten, die Liebe zu finden, weil es niemanden gibt, der so ist wie sie. Jeder und jede ist einziger Vertreter seiner Rasse sozusagen…Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, so fühle ich mich inzwischen irgendwie auch…“  
„Verstehe…“, sagte Sherlock. Das tat er wirklich. Dann schien er sich zusammenzureißen. „Also so viel zu den ...Ex-Men…“  
   
„Ja! Doch bei Kratides ist das alles anders! Ich meine, sie sollten doch eine tolerante, gerechte, nicht grundsätzlich gewaltbereite, sondern eigentlich friedliebende Truppe sein. Eher linksliberal, alle so akzeptieren wie sie sind, solange sie es nicht auf Kosten anderer sind. Aber das ist nur auf den ersten Blick so. Die Mutanten sehen sich als…Herrenrasse, als Halbgötter – nicht dass sie an echte Gottheiten glauben würden. Sie sehen die normalen Menschen letztlich als Untermenschen. Und die Übeltäter das sind Schwarze, Leute, deren Vorfahren aus Indien kommen, Roma oder so. Und gegen Schwule, Lesben und Transgender haben sie auch etwas! Die sind sowas von rechts, auch wenn ihre Einsätze ihnen ein positives Image verleihen. Das täuscht – wie bei „V“ – die Besucher. Die Aliens tun nur so, als seien sie friedlich und brächten allerlei Technologie mit, von der die Menschen profitieren können. Doch anders als bei dieser Serie merkt der Leser das nicht, denn diese Hintergedanken werden nicht offen ausgesprochen.  
Eigentlich müsste man diese Reihe verbieten!“  
   
Je mehr sich Chris in Rage geredet hatte, desto ruhiger wurde er und desto vernünftiger wirkte er auf mich.  
   
„Hm…Es heißt so viel wie Kinder des Kratos, nicht wahr? Also Nachkommen der Macht, der Gewalt“, bemühte ich meine eingerosteten Griechischkenntnisse. „Wenn man das bedenkt, ist es vielleicht doch keine so große Überraschung…!“  
   
„Ja! Und Übrigens heißt der erste Band so: Kinder der Macht. Dr. Watson, verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch: Ich habe früher nie geglaubt, dass es diese Fantasiegestalten wirklich geben könnte, nicht mal als kleines Kind! – ich glaube, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so verstört, sondern einfach stolz auf mein Bekennertum, würde es als Martyrium ansehen, oder so. Aber abgesehen davon: Während es ein Segen für die Menschheit wäre, wenn es die X-Men gäbe, wäre es auf lange Sicht eine Katastrophe für die Freiheit und Toleranz, wenn KRATIDES Wirklichkeit wären! Diese Ideologie ist eigentlich nazimäßig!“  
„Haben Sie darüber gepostet?“ fragte Sherlock.  
   
„Ich habe einiges an Meta darüber geschrieben, natürlich. Zuerst eine Rezension über den ersten Band. Die fiel eher wegen mangelnder Originalität ziemlich vernichtend aus, aber da war – okay, da habe ich diesen Rechtsradikalismus noch gar nicht erkannt. Aber später…“  
   
„Dann haben Sie aber doch Feinde, Mr Melas. Sie haben sich damit die Autoren, Produzenten und so weiter zum Feind gemacht, weil Sie sie enttarnt haben!“ stellte Sherlock fest.  
   
„Sie meinen also…“, stammelte Melas überrascht.  
„Aber diese Figuren haben mich nicht bedroht. Ich wurde einfach Zeuge ihrer Taten, ihrer Existenz… Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn!“  
   
„Den gibt es immer. Wir sehen ihn nur noch nicht. Sie haben also viel Feedback auf Ihrer Site? Besucher? Registrierte Benutzer?“  
   
„Naja, in den letzten vier Monaten haben mich viele wieder entfolgt… Aber ich hatte schon Zeiten da gab es so zweitausend Zugriffe praktisch gleichzeitig auf meine Site. Doch inzwischen…“  
   
Er verstummte frustriert.  
   
„Ich muss die Szenen in den Büchern sehen, die sich angeblich bewahrheitet haben. Haben Sie sie mit?“  
   
Melas schüttelte sein gesenktes Haupt.  
   
„Er hat sie verbrannt“, erklärte der kürzere der beiden Freunde. „Vorgestern. Es war eine Art…verzweifelter Racheakt…“  
   
"Sie verurteilen diese Bücher – nun da Sie begriffen haben, welche Ideologie dahinter steckt...", überlegte Sherlock. "Aber es hat Sie auch etwas daran fasziniert...haben Sie einen Lieblingscharakter unter diesen Helden?"  
  
Sherlock hatte mal wieder den wunden Punkt getroffen – aber ihn schonender als gewöhnlich angesprochen. Melas wurde jedenfalls rot.  
  
"Latimer...", sagte er leise. "Latimers waren im Mittelalter Männer, die imstande waren, Verträge und Urkunden auf Latein abzufassen. Dieser Latimer ist ein friedliebender Kerl ohne überdurchschnittliche Körperkräfte, physisch eher sogar schwächlich. ein schüchterner Bücherwurm, aber durch Worte, durch Befehle auf Latein kann er alles als Waffe nutzen. Wenn ihn zum Beispiel jemand boxen will ruft er nur so etwas wie "Cum pugnis tuis!" und dann schlägt sich der Angreifer selbst.  
Naja, als Mutation eher noch unsinniger als der Rest... Sie werden das vielleicht nicht verstehen können, aber wenn man in der Schule öfter Prügel einstecken musste, findet man so etwas cool..."  
  
Klingt ein bisschen sehr nach Harry Potter für Arme, dachte ich, aber diesmal hielt ich meine Klappe. Jack Peterson fiel mir ein.  
Auch Sherlock wirkte ernst und nachdenklich.  
  
„John, du kaufst sämtliche Nummern von KRATIDES, die du kriegen kannst“, befahl er und ehe ich noch protestieren konnte, wandte er sich an Melas und fragte: „Wo ist der nächste einschlägige Laden für diese Literatur?“  
   
„Ich empfehle den Forbidden Planet Megastore* 179 Shaftsbury Avenue“, sagte der Lange.  
   
„Du hast es gehört!“  
   
Ich? Ich soll auf meine alten Tage in einen Comicbuchladen gehen?! dachte ich entsetzt.  
   
„Kommen Sie schon, Doktor, ist ja nichts dabei!“ ermunterte mich der Kleinere. „Sie sagen einfach, Sie kaufen für Ihren Neffen ein oder so…“  
   
„Nun zier dich nicht. Die Spezialisten brauche ich hier und du hast…Szeneerfahrung nötig. Erkundige dich auch danach, wie sich KRATIDES verkauft“, erklärte Sherlock, dann ging er zum Schreibtisch und klappte seinen Laptop auf.  
   
„Kommen Sie, Chris, rufen Sie mir Ihre Site auf.“  
   
Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
   
Ich und Comics einkaufen! Peinlich!  
   
Verdrießlich stieg ich in die Bakerloo Line, informierte mich über mein Handy währenddessen über den Laden, fuhr bis Piccadilly Circus und lief den Rest zu Fuß.  
   
Nach einer halben Meile lag das angebliche Mekka aller Nerds und Geeks, der Sci-Fi-Himmel und wie dieser Shop noch so überschwänglich genannt wurde, auf der linken Seite. Er sah gar nicht so imposant aus, doch das täuscht. Um es mal so zu sagen: Er scheint innen größer als außen…!  
   
Eine überlebensgroße Batmanfigur mit prallen Muskeln funkelte so böse auf mich herab, das ich mich irgendwie an den Golem erinnert fühlte. Ich sah nicht zu ihm auf, aber das machte es nicht besser, denn in meiner Augenhöhe befand sich sein Schritt und sein Gehänge zeichnete sich, in sein beengendes Beinkleid gequetscht, deutlich ab.  
   
Auf der anderen Seite erwartete mich Wonderwoman mit schon beängstigend aufgepumpten Brüsten, die mich ebenfalls um weit über ein Yard überragte.  
   
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich erstmal nach oben flüchtete…    
   
Ich sah erwachsene Männer mit glänzenden Augen durch die Regale schweben, die wie verzaubert nach Actionfiguren, Sternenflottenabzeichen, Laserschwertern und allem möglichen griffen, was mir komplett schleierhaft war.  
Natürlich gab es auch DVDs, Filmmusik, Gürtelschnallen, komplette Kostüme und Poster.  
   
  
Hoffentlich treffe ich niemanden, der mich kennt…!  
Zumindest weiß ich nun, wohin ich gehen kann, wenn ich mir jemals darüber klar werden sollte, welche Star Trek-Folgen, ich mir mit Sherlock ansehen müsste, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
...Nein, das würde ich dann doch eher im Internet bestellen, einfach um hier nicht gesehen zu werden!  
So und wo sind nun die Comics?  
Äh, Bücher?  
  
   
So tapste ich verloren durch die Gassen aus Regalen und Präsentationsdisplays. Hin und wieder hatte das Ganze etwas von Geisterbahn!  
   
Ich ging schließlich zurück zur Rolltreppe, weil ich dort einen Wegweiser vermutete – und richtig!  
   
Oh, gut, dass ich nicht gefragt habe! Die Bücher sind unten! Ich muss vorhin daran vorbei gelaufen sein...  
   
Ich fand die KRATIDES-Hefte schon nach kurzem Suchen, weil dort der besagte menschliche Schlumpf herumstand, aber diesmal war es eine Figur.  
Ich sammelte 9 der 10 bisherigen Ausgaben zusammen – eine war anscheinend vergriffen oder einfach nur nicht vorrätig – und trottete damit zur Kasse.  
Über 100 Pfund für diesen Quatsch! Na, ich werde den Kassenbon gut aufheben…  
   
„Ah, KRATIDES!“ sagte jemand hinter mir. Ich wandte mich halb um und erblickte einen sehr dürren Kerl, kleiner als ich – ein richtiges „halbes Hemd“ – mit großer Nase und braunen Augen (wenn es mir nicht gerade jetzt so rassistisch vorkäme, würde ich sagen, jüdischer Herkunft), mit Pilzkopf und auch sonst einem etwas befremdlichen Modegeschmack, denn abgesehen von einem Rollkragen, der bei dem Wetter wirklich nicht angezeigt war, trug er ein grelles Oberteil und die enge Hose zierte eine monströse Gürtelschnalle mit dem Batsignal.  
„Ja, kennen Sie sich aus?“  
„Ah, so einigermaßen.“  
„Endlich mal was, das in London spielt, nicht?“  
„Ja. Das ist zwar schon das größte Plus dieser Serie – eine Nische. Es gibt wirklich besseres...  
Okay, die Bräute sind scharf - vor allem die Wolfslady!  
Und ich mag Wheeler. Er sitzt zwar im Rollstuhl, aber er hat allerlei Waffen entwickelt, um seine Gegner unschädlich zu machen, dabei beginnt er relativ gewaltarm, steigert sich aber bei wachsendem Widerstand. Seit einiger Zeit gibt’s gerade unter Londonern und Londontouris einen Run auf die Bücher!“  
„Ach, was – und warum?“  
„Wie, das wissen Sie gar nicht?!  
Also, das ist so: Die Ausgaben spielen immer ganz leicht in der Zukunft. Man kann also quasi nachsehen, was diesen Monat so alles passieren wird. Es ist noch nicht enthüllt worden, wie das vor sich gehen soll, aber Professor Davenport hat einen Computer oder so etwas entwickelt, das zumindest bestimmte Verbrechen voraussagen kann. Und neuerdings passieren angeblich pro Monat einige dieser Szenen im richtigen Leben. In den Heften steht der Monat, der Ort und die Tageszeit – nur das genaue Datum wird nicht genannt, bloß der Wochentag. Die Leute kaufen diese Comicbooks wie die Blöden und rennen dann an den entsprechenden Wochentagen um soundsoviel Uhr da und da hin, in der Hoffnung auf ihre Helden zu stoßen. Oft vergeblich – nicht, dass ich mir schon die Mühe gemacht hätte…!“ grinste er verlegen.  
   
Oh, so funktioniert das! dachte ich und verkniff mir ein genervtes Stöhnen. Die drei waren zu konfus gewesen, das anständig zu erklären!  
Und ich bin sicher, dieser Typ hatte das auch schon mal ausprobiert! Womöglich wegen der sexy Wolfslady...  
   
„Also ist es einfach PR!“ folgerte ich.  
   
„Was der Verlag aber standhaft leugnet!“ gab der Nerd zu bedenken. „Übrigens wäre das wirklich ein Haufen Aufwand und Investition, denn es gibt kaum...Zeugen? ...Zuschauer? Wie auch immer – es ergäbe wirklich keinen Sinn.“  
   
Du übersiehst eines, dachte ich: Dass es funktioniert…!  
   
„Ah, danke für die Belehrung“, sagte ich.  
   
„Sie wollen sie immer noch?“ staunte das halbe Hemd.  
   
„Nicht für mich…“, redete ich mich heraus. Doch da erscholl plötzlich Rocket Man - offenkundig der Klingelton meines neuen Bekannten.  
   
"'tschuldigung..." Er sah auf das Display, rollte seine braunen Augen und seufzte schicksalergeben: "Ja, Maa?  
...  
Na, immer noch in London!  
...  
Nein, ich frage mich nicht, wie es dir wohl geht, denn du rufst mich ja pausenlos an, um mir das mitzuteilen!  
...  
Ja, ich bin warm genug angezogen - es ist sogar hier Juni!  
...  
Ich brülle nicht - du brüllst...!"  
  
  
Als ich an die Reihe kam, fragte ich auch den Kassierer: "Verkaufen die sich eigentlich gut?"  
  
Der Typ mit Nerd-Brille und Superman-Shirt, sagte: "Die gehen weg wie warme Semmeln! Soll ich Sie auf die Vorbestellerliste setzen? Für Juli? Die Juni-Ausgabe erscheint Sonntag. Ich mach extra um Mitternacht auf, dann werden die hier schon Schlange stehen und mir die Bude einrennen!"  
"Wow!" machte ich entsetzt. "...nein, danke!"  
  
Das fehlte noch! Ich hoffe doch, dass Sherlock das schneller aufklären kann!  
  
Der Chef starrte das Cover der neuesten Ausgabe kopfschüttelnd an und warf dann einen Blick ins Impressum.  
  
"Schon ein Phänomen...! Sehen Sie sich nur mal an, wie sich die Auflagenstärke entwickelt hat!  
Die Neun ist aus? Da muss ich gleich mal nachsehen lassen, aber das kann dann noch eine halbe, Dreiviertelstunde dauern – wenn Sie so lange warten wollen?"  
"Nein, ich denke, das reicht dann erstmal..."  
  
Eigentlich hätte ins wahrscheinlich die neueste Ausgabe genügt…  
  
"Anfangs dachte ich ja, die gehen ganz schnell Pleite, aber so im Vorweihnachtsgeschäft begann sich dann das Blatt zu wenden. Erst habe ich es auf die Jahreszeit geschoben, aber seit da dieser ...Typ überall auf Facebook, Twitter, Google+ und anderen Plattformen, die Lehre verbreitet, KRATIDES wäre real und die Bücher pure Prophetie, gehen die Verkaufszahlen aber so was von durch die Decke! Ich meine, auch wenn es bloß Werbung ist, ist sie jedenfalls sehr gelungen."  
   
"Ist das nicht...hm..., so was wie Irreführung?"  
  
Der Nerd zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nö..., denke nicht, dass das illegal ist.  
Also, Cosplay kann es nicht sein, dann würde ja nicht immer bloß ein Exemplar des jeweiligen Helden am Tatort aufkreuzen, nicht?“  
  
Was zur Hölle, ist denn Cosplay jetzt schon wieder?!  
  
„Naja, dieser latimer-super-tutos, wie er sich nennt, muss entweder komplett durchgeknallt sein oder er wird von dem Verlag verdammt gut bezahlt. Ich hoffe für ihn letzteres..."  
  
  
Auf dem Rückweg nahm ich ein Taxi, rief Sherlock an und sagte ihm: „Lass dir von diesen Nerds erklären, wie das mit den Datumsangaben in den Comics ist. In Bezug auf die Szenen, die sich bewahrheiten!“  
   
„Graphische Romane!“ insistierte Chris aus dem Hintergrund.  
   
„Wie auch immer! Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde zurück!“  
   
Ich blätterte mich durch die Hefte. Anscheinend wurde in fast jedem die Hintergrundgeschichte eines Helden beleuchtet, dazu gab es verschiedene weitere Handlungsstränge, so dass alle Hauptcharaktere in jedem Heft vorkamen. Drei Bände, der erste, achte und zehnte, befassten sich mit der Gründungsgeschichte von KRATIDES und dem Werdegang zweier Erzbösewichter, sowie einer großen Umwälzung der Gesamtsituation. Dann suchte ich nach Latimer.  
Ein ganz normaler, eher unscheinbarer Bursche – bis er anfängt, Latein zu reden!  
Er sagte etwa: "tabulae, surgete!" und die Tische eines Straßencafés erhoben sich und griffen die Bösewichte an. Es war wirklich witzig. Und die auf zwei Beinen laufenden Tische und die Finsterlinge, die entsetzt vor ihnen flüchteten, waren schon gekonnt gezeichnet.  
Doch eleganter und geradezu pazifistisch war, die umwerfende Stelle, wo Latimer einen Tunichtgut dadurch blamierte, dass er ihm einfach befiehlt: "Canta canticum infantarium et salta!", woraufhin dieser gezwungen war, ein albernes Kinderlied zu singen und dazu dümmlich herum zu hüpfen!  
Selbstverständlich hätte er dann auch einfach den Beinen seiner Gegner befehlen können, vor ihm davonzulaufen, aber das war natürlich der größere Spaß!  
  
Als ich wieder in unser Wohnzimmer kam. saß Chris an Sherlock's, Stuart und Sheldon an meinem Laptop und sahen dazwischen noch auf ihren Smartphones nach. Ich musste mich wirklich mal wieder um mein Passwort kümmern! Dann merkte ich aber, dass Chris‘ Kumpels in Wahrheit mit den Handys surften und mit meinem Computer Notizen machten.  
Sherlock wuselte zwischen ihnen hin und her und konsultierte obendrein noch sein iPhone.  
  
"Ah, John! Sieh doch gleich mal die Auflagenstärke nach", empfing mich er schwer beschäftigt  
  
Ich setzte mich also auf meinen freien Platz am Schreibtisch und sortierte September 10-Juni 11. Dann machte ich mich daran die Zahlen aufzunotieren:

  
  
Band 1 Kinder der Macht 1. Auflage     Jul.  2010:    250.000  
                                        Nachdr.        Feb. 2011     250.000  
                                                            Apr. 2011  1.000.000  
  
Band 2 Titten und Zähne  1. Auflage    Sept.  2010     100:000  
                                         Nachdr.       Feb.   2011     300.000  
                                                            Apr    2011     800.000  
                                                            Jun.    2011  1.000.000  
  
Band 3: Der Rolli,              1. Auflage   Okt.   2010    100.000  
der Eastend aufmischte     Nachdr.       Feb.  2011     300.000  
                                                             Apr   2011     800.000  
  
Band 4:                              1. Auflage   Nov.  2010    300.000  
Klein, aber – oh, wo?!         Nachdr.      Feb.   2011    300.000  
                                                             Apr.   2011    700.000  
   
Band 5:                               1. Auflage  Dez. 2010      300.000  
Die Macht der Sprache        Nachdr.      Feb. 2011      300.000  
                                                             Apr. 2011      800.000  
  
Band 6:                               1. Auflage  Jan. 2011      500.000  
Ein Mann wie ein Baum       Nachdr.     Mär. 2011     300.000  
                                                             Jun. 2011      500.000  
  
Band 7: Think blue!             1. Auflage  Feb. 2011      750.000  
                                            Nachdr.     Apr.  2011     500.000  
  
Band 8:                               1. Auflage Mär. 2011    1.000.000  
Wenn es Nacht wird            Nachdr.     Jun. 2011     1.000.000  
  
Band neun war vergriffen und  
  
Band 10: Der große Knall, war im Mai gleich mit einer gigantischen Auflage von zwei Millionen gestartet!  
                                                                 
Okay, das war ja ziemlich eindeutig – auch für jemanden, der nicht Statistik studiert hat!  
  
"Sherlock? Die Verkaufszahlen sind zuerst deutlich hinter den Erwartungen zurück geblieben. Sie haben die Auflage mehr als halbiert. Doch für den Dezember waren sie auf einmal optimistischer als noch zu Beginn, und von Februar an geht es stetig bergauf. Die Ausgabe für den Juli ist noch nicht raus, aber das werden sicher auch mindestens zwei Millionen sein."  
  
"Ja, verdammt!" stöhnte Chris verzweifelt. "Ich mache auch noch Werbung für diese widerliche Reihe! Was bin ich doch für ein Idiot!! Ich verdiene es, den Verstand zu verlieren!!!" brüllte Melas voller Verzweiflung, sprang auf und raufte sich die kurzen Haare. Seine Kumpel erstarrten hilflos, als er sich von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt abwandte.  
Er war so außer sich, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er gleich versucht hätte sich an der Wand selbst den Schädel einzuschlagen!  
  
"Chris...!" Ich ging zu ihm hinüber. "Chris, sehen Sie mich an!  
"Chris!!"  
  
Ein wenig widerwillig doch auch mitleidig berührte ich seinen Arm.  
Er gehorchte nach kurzem Zögern, sein Gesicht war qualvoll verzerrt. Trotzdem sah er mir in die Augen.  
  
"Sie werden sich jetzt nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben, Mann!" beschwor ich ihn. "Sherlock wird rausfinden was da los ist. Und verdient haben Sie das ganz bestimmt nicht!  
So und jetzt mache ich uns erstmal Tee!" verkündete ich dann.  
  
  
"Es...es tut mir Leid...", stammelte Chris ein wenig später. Er hatte die zweite Tasse Tee vor sich, wirkte müde und beschämt.  
„Außer Sheldon und Stuart sind Sie beide seit Monaten die einzigen, die mich nicht für verrückt halten!" jammerte er.  
Naja, und Kemp…“  
   
Sherlock wirbelte herum. „Wer?!“  
  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.tripadvisor.de/Attraction_Review-g186338-d3923313-Reviews-Forbidden_Planet-London_England.html"]http://www.tripadvisor.de/Attraction_Review-g186338-d3923313-Reviews-Forbidden_Planet-London_England.html[/link]


	166. Mars macht mobil

  
  
   
   
Sherlock wirbelte herum. „Wer?!“  
   
Kemp.   
  
Diese eine Silbe, ein Name anscheinend.  
Nun, da er zum ersten Mal fiel, starrte der Detektiv seinen Klienten an. Forschend, eindringlich, lauernd und hochgradig verstimmt.  
Ein "Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt, Sie Idiot!?" stand ihm förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben.  
   
Chris erstarrte eingeschüchtert vor dem bedrohlichen Anblick, dann nahm er sich zusammen.   
"Ein Typ, der unserem Blog folgt und mir seit Januar immer häufiger Mails schreibt. Er... ich weiß nicht, ich denke, es ist ein Er. Kemp, der Kämpe, einer der MMORPG – “ Er unterbrach sich verunsichert. „ Also…, der so Fantasy-Rollenspiele in der Art von Dungeons and Dragons online spielt, könnte sich so nennen, dachte ich Anfangs.  Aber es kann auch eine Sie sein oder eine ganze Gruppe. Das Profilbild ist einfach ein Smiley. Okay, das passt nicht zu Kemp als ein Nickname. Nicht kämpferisch genug… Kemp könnte natürlich auch ein Nachname sein, aber so etwas macht ja niemand. Es gibt auch eine Stadt in Texas, die so heißt, aber das ergibt auch keinen Sinn, nicht? Und eine Abkürzung würde man anders schreiben, sonst würde ich überlegen, dass das K für Kratides stehen könnte. Irgendetwas mit "Kratides existiert"...Dann gibt es natürlich noch KEMP Technologies..."  
   
"Unwichtig! WAS schreibt er Ihnen?!" unterbrach Sherlock unwirsch und trat mit Riesenschritten wieder hinter Melas. Dieser öffnete nun wohl ein paar Mails, während er erläuterte: "Es klang ähnlich wie das, was mir Bludgeon erklärt hatte: Dass Kratides existiert, dass aber einige von ihnen nur im Verborgenen arbeiten könnten. Zumindest so lange die Gesellschaft noch nicht reif sei, sie zu tolerieren, weil sie so anders sind. Und dann hat er mich zunehmend ermutigt, ja gedrängt, dass ich darüber bloggen soll... Es war seine Idee, damit auch zu Facebook, Twitter und Google+ zu gehen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob er dazu gehört. Ob er vielleicht…selbst Bludgeon ist… oder Davenport…  
Da...  
Freitag schickte er mir diesen Link: [link href="http://www.zazzle.de/what_if_youre_right_and_theyre_wrong_poster-228571351885151707"]http://www.zazzle.de/what_if_youre_right_and_theyre_wrong_poster-228571351885151707[/link] ...Ich solle nicht zweifeln, ich wäre...ihr Wegbereiter und so...und dürfe sie nicht hängen lassen...nur wegen ein paaaar Anfeindungen...!" sagte er bitter.  
   
Sherlock stöhnte verärgert. "Verdammt! So viel tiefsinnige…, soziopolitische Analyse – und Ihnen entgeht das Offensichtliche? Schon mal was von Ockhams Razor gehört?!"  
   
"Äh, ja...natürlich...", stammelte Melas. "Heißt das...?"  
   
"Dass es genau das ist, wonach es aussieht!" kürzte ich das Ganze ab. "Wie ich eben schon sagte: Die Erstauflagenstärke für die Dezember-Ausgabe zeigt, der Verlag war plötzlich viel optimistischer als zu Beginn. Warum auf einmal? Wegen des zu erwartenden Weihnachtsgeschäftes? Nein! Weil sie eine neue Werbestrategie hatten!"  
   
"Genau. Denken Sie doch mal nach, Chris! Sie haben diesen kleinen "Rück-Räuber" gesehen! Diesen Billy-Dings! An einem Ort, zu einer Uhrzeit, wo Sie jeden Donnerstag sind! Mann, Chris, sind Sie wirklich so ein Schaf?! Also dann: Zweifelhaften Glückwunsch! Sie wurden auserwählt! Zum Propheten berufen!" spottete Sherlock.  
   
"Gewissermaßen. Und nun stehen Sie etwa genauso blöd da, wie weiland Jeremias im Alten Testament! Nur, dass man Sie bis jetzt noch nicht eingesperrt hat", nahm ich die Parallele auf. "Anfangs haben Sie doch selbst an einen Werbegag gedacht! Wie konnten Sie sich denn bloß davon abbringen lassen!? Sie sind doch eigentlich clever!!"  
(Doch..., ich sollte es auch noch erfahren: Selbst wenn man einen Trick durchschaut, kann man immer noch darauf hereinfallen, die andere Seite muss nur stur genug weiter bluffen!)   
"Vielleicht...weil ich dem jetzt schon seit einem halben Jahr ausgesetzt bin? Ich drehe langsam durch, das merken Sie doch…!“ quengelte Melas beschämt. „  – Was...was soll ich denn jetzt machen?!" fragte er hilflos.  
"Ja, Sherlock. Damit ist es nicht getan. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass der Verlag standhaft leugnet, dass es sich um PR handelt... Wenn Chris es nicht beweisen kann, ist es üble Nachrede, das zu behaupten", gab ich zu bedenken. "Damit käme er vom Regen in die Traufe!"  
"Und wenn es...Neo-Nazis sind? Neo-Nazis, die es nicht auf die üblichen Schlägertypen abgesehen haben, sondern die eine andere Zielgruppe ansprechen wollen? John, du bist doch mit dem Werk von Agatha Christie vertraut. Kennst du Passagier nach Frankfurt?"  
Lady Agathas umstrittenstes Werk, erschienen 1970. Eine beängstigende Spionage-Utopie über eine geheime Organisation, in die die männliche Hauptperson, ein kleiner Diplomat anfangs ganz ahnungslos hineinrutscht...und zwar wegen einer faszinierenden Frau, die er immer wieder zu beeindrucken sucht, indem er ihr nützlich ist. So gerät er an dieses Untergrundnetzwerk...Neo-Nazis!  
"Ja..., aber du denkst nicht, dass es dabei auch darum geht, die Welt mit einer Wohlwollensdroge gefügig zu machen? Gegen Ende entpuppt sich das Ganze als eine Abwandlung von ‚Schöne, neue Welt‘...", überlegte ich.  
"Drogen?" fragte Chris entrüstet. "Ich nehme keine Drogen! Ich esse Junkfood, manchmal trinke ich ein, zwei Bier, aber damit hat es sich…!"  
"Schon gut, Chris. Wir dürfen nichts außer Acht lassen", suchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Du denkst aber doch nicht, die Heftchen könnten – sorry!“ unterbrach ich mich, um mich zu verbessern: „die Bücher könnten vergiftet sein? Ein bisschen wie bei Umberto Eco, nur dass es hier PCP ist oder sowas?"  
"Nein, aber was, wenn sie...besonnene, friedliebende Kopfarbeiter suchen. Gerade solche Leute, die nicht aggressiv sind, die keine Drogen nehmen, die eigentlich gar nicht faschistisch sind. Aber doch Außenseiter...Underdogs...eben genau die Typen, die sich noch im Erwachsenenalter insgeheim wünschen, Superkräfte zu haben und nach Anerkennung hungern..."  
...nicht...gut...!  
Nach kurzer betretender Stille, schnaubte Chris auf: "...ja, verdammt, das trifft es...", gab er zu. „Ich…würde wirklich gerne etwas für die Allgemeinheit tun oder so…aber…okay: Dann auch Anerkennung dafür…, klar…“   
   
"Wir müssen herausbekommen, wer Kemp ist", erklärte Sherlock und zückte sein iPhone.  
"Er schreibt immer nur an unseren Blog, da müssten wir uns in die Bloggingplattform selbst hacken, um an die IP-Adresse zu kommen. Sonst hätte ich das schon vor langer Zeit aus purer Neugier versucht...", gestand Melas. „Scheiße…! Mit eigener Domain wäre das nie passiert…!“  
"Ist mir klar…!“ raunzte Sherlock gerade in sein Smartphone. „...Vera, du musst eine IP für mich herausfinden...das weiß ich, ganz so einfach ist es nicht... – ehm, Chris, suchen Sie doch mal nach möglichen Auftritten in der neusten Ausgabe, am besten für dienstags oder mittwochs..."  
   
Damit verschwand er durch die Küche.  
   
"Es ist so...", murmelte Melas, "Wenn ich nochmal beim Hacken erwischt werde, gehe ich in den Knast…“   
   
"Sherlock hat da so seine Connections", versicherte ich. "Ehm, Chris…Sie haben im Speedy’s nichts gegessen, richtig?“ Ich erinnerte mich, dass da nur ein Becher gestanden hatte und es war naheliegend.  
„N-nein… Ich konnte nicht“, gab er zu.  
„Das verstehe ich, aber Sie sollten wirklich was zu sich nehmen; ein Sandwich oder so?“  
„Hätten Sie…einen Schokoriegel?“ fragte er schüchtern.  
Gesund klang das jetzt nicht, aber wenn er das Gefühl hatte, das das jetzt das Richtige sei, wog dieser Eindruck schwerer als alle Ernährungswissenschaft.  
„Besorg ich!“ erklärte ich. Speedy’s führte einige, wenn auch zu etwas überteuerten Preisen. „Präferenzen? Oder Allergien?“  
„Ehm…, Mars, wenn‘s geht. Allergien hab ich keine.“  
„Der Kriegsgott! Gute Wahl für einen Kratides-Helden, vor allem für Latiner!“ sagte ich aufmunternd. „Nein, wirklich! Ich wollte mich nicht lustig machen!“ setzte ich gleich hinzu.  
„Schon gut…ich bin…zwar gerade empfindlich, aber meinen Humor habe ich noch nicht ganz verloren…“  
„Okay…“ Ich setzte also nochmal Tee auf, huschte hinunter und holte zwei Mars Riegel à 51 Gramm zu je 95 statt 60 Pence.  
„Oh! Danke…!   
Sagen Sie, Dr Watson… wir haben noch gar nicht über die Bezahlung gesprochen…“, murmelte Melas betreten, als ich zurück war.  
„Also…einen Stundensatz oder so gibt es nicht. Jetzt schauen Sie erstmal nach möglichen Terminen! Wenn Sherlock wieder auftaucht und Sie haben noch nix, wird er grantig!“  
„Oh! Okay…!“   
  
Chris blätterte gewissenhaft. Vielleicht hätte ich das jetzt nicht sagen sollen! Aber ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, er würde schon etwas gefunden haben bis ich wieder käme! Stattdessen war ihm Sherlocks Honorar in den Sinn gekommen.  
  
"Montag – aber gestern war nichts und auch die Woche davor nicht. Ich bin dort gewesen. ...wo war ich vorige Woche? Es waren fünf oder sechs Termine… Einen habe ich nicht wahrnehmen können...zwei waren mit nicht humanoiden Superhelden – das ist zu schwer zu kopieren...das mit Billy war schon…das war Mittwoch, richtig… Samstag, könnte was kommen, mit Sophy...Aber bis dahin bin ich wahnsinnig...! Was soll denn das überhaupt bringen?"  
"Ich bin sicher, Sherlock hat da schon einen Plan", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Oh, da!“ schrie Chris plötzlich. „Da wäre etwas! Latimer! ...Das...das kann doch nicht sein, das muss ich überblättert haben! Ich meine, ausgerechnet Latimer!? Scheiße…!" Jetzt klang er schon wieder, als glaube er den Quatsch! Der arme Teufel brauchte wirklich dringend Hilfe!  
  
"Ist ja kein Wunder, du kannst seit Monaten kaum noch schlafen!" erklärte einer seiner Kumpel mitleidig. "Aber wenn das schon passiert wäre, hätte dir da bestimmt jemand dazu geschrieben!"  
"Stimmt, da hast du wohl recht...! Ich hab ihn also noch nicht verpasst. Puh…! Dienstag... – aber da steht keine Uhrzeit! Und wo…?! Wo ist das überhaupt?!" jammerte er ratlos.  
"Lassen Sie mal sehen..." Ich spähte über Melas' Schulter. "Da kommen offensichtlich Leute aus einem Theater und es ist Nacht. Sie spielen Cabaret..."  
"Kommt mir bekannt vor... Ich glaube, es ist eines der Theater auf der Shaftsbury Avenue", meldete sich einer von Chris Freunden zu Wort. "Wir können ja nachsehen, wo Cabaret gespielt wird und, wann die Abendvorstellung endet, dann haben wir die Uhrzeit!" sagte der andere.  
"Genau!   
…Es ist das Lyric*, Hausnummer 29! Viertel vor elf!"  
   
Ich grinste in mich hinein: Das Investigationsvirus hatte Sheldon und Stuart infiziert!  
„Ja…! Stuart…, du hast recht…“ etwas erleichtert riss Chris einen der Riegel auf und begann ihn zu verspeisen.  
  
Hurrah! dachte ich ironisch.  
   
Sherlock kam zurück, noch immer das iPhone am Ohr. "Okay, Chris: Loggen Sie sich mit dem Handy bei Ihrem Blog ein und schreiben Sie eine Mail am Kemp. Und bitten Sie darum, dass er so schnell wie möglich antwortet! Sagen Sie, Sie würden gerne noch mehr Fotos schießen, aber dass Sie dazu bessere Tipps brauchen.  – Wann ist der nächstmögliche Auftritt eines Kratides-Helden?" Das ‘Helden‘ betonte er sehr spöttisch…  
"Heute 22:45 vor dem Lyric Theatre", informierte ich. "Und es ist Latimer."  
"Ausgezeichnet!" murmelte Sherlock indem er die Szene betrachtete, die vor Melas lag. "Chris, schreiben Sie, dass Sie llleiiider heute Nacht nicht in London sein können, obwohl Sie doch zu gerne auf Latimer treffen würden. Dass Sie hoffen, dass das erst die nächste oder übernächste Woche sein wird..."  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was – "  
"Das müssen Sie auch nicht", seufzte Sherlock  genervt. Er schnappte sich das Comicbuch und blätterte  die Szene durch, dann fotografierte er die gesamte Sequenz mit dem Smartphone.  
"Das ist absolut ideal für meinen Plan! Meine Herrschaften, wir treffen uns um acht Uhr wieder hier. Chris, Sie besorgen sich so eine Maske und ein T-Shirt, wie Latimer sie trägt – "  
"Hat er schon, wir haben ihn Weihnachten damit aufgezogen, sorry, Chris...", gestand der Längere.  
"Schon gut...aber was – ?"  
"Lassen Sie mich doch ausreden!“ fauchte Sherlock. „Sie beide...können nicht zufällig Ninjutsu...?" fragte er zweifelnd Sheldon und Stuart. "Oder irgendetwas, das als asiatisch anmutende Kampfkunst durchgeht? ...Wieso frage ich eigentlich...? Vergessen Sie das. Besorgen Sie mir und John einfach zwei passende Ninja-Outfits. Und dann treffen wir uns um...sagen wir 20:30 wieder hier. Chris, Sie kommen schon um sechs, bringen Sie dieses T-Shirt und die Maske mit. Ziehen Sie es noch nicht an! Es darf Sie niemand vorher als Cosplayer rumlaufen sehen! Aber bringen Sie Kleidung mit, die Latimers möglichst ähnlich sieht. Sollte ja kein Problem sein. Lernen Sie diese Szene auswendig! Und dann schlafen Sie noch ein paar Stunden, Sie sehen schrecklich aus…!"  
"Moment..., verstehe ich das richtig? Wir spielen diese Szene selbst nach? Deshalb sollte ich behaupten, ich hätte heute Nacht keine Zeit?" kapierte Melas unsicher. „Damit keiner von denen es selber tut…!“  
"Ganz genau. Und zur Sicherheit werden Ihre Freunde einen Clip und ein paar Fotos machen. Die Choreographie studieren wir nachher ein. Schauen Sie nicht so entsetzt, Sie stehen doch bloß da und rufen uns lateinische Befehle zu, das ist ja wohl kaum ein Sport!"  
"Aber es würde sich gut machen, wenn Sie dabei hm...aggressiv und pathetisch rüberkommen, ein bisschen wie Harry Potter, wenn er so etwas wie "Everte statum!"** ruft", schlug ich vor.  
"Ach, was? Schauspieltipps von dir, John?" spöttelte Sherlock lächelnd.  
Ich grinste nur zurück.  
„Nunja, Chris, es sollte Ihnen ja nicht schwerfallen, wütend zu sein…aber belassen Sie’s bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, der Lautstärke und der Körperspannung. Bloß kein Method Acting! Bleiben Sie hübsch beim Drehbuch!“  
„Ja, Sie haben recht…wenn ich jetzt nicht cool bleibe, flippe ich wirklich aus…  
Doch…wirklich das könnte klappen…“ Er überflog die Bilderfolge und schöpfte etwas Hoffnung.  
„Aber sicher wird es das! Wenn SIE nicht aus der Rolle fallen!“  
„Sherlock!“ ermahnte ich den Consulting Director.   
„Was? Ist doch wahr!“  
„Danke, ich fühle mich schon ein bisschen besser…“, sagte Chris mit schiefem Lächeln. „Dr Watson…, wenn…ich meine…darüber werden Sie doch bloggen, oder?“ fragte er und sah erst mich und dann Sherlock mit großen Augen an.  
Sherlock schnaubte abfällig.  
„Das…, das würde mir wahrscheinlich sehr helfen…!“ bat Melas. „Ich…kann allerdings verstehen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, dass Sie sich mit solchen Fällen befassen…“, gab er enttäuscht zu.  
„Sherlock! Er hat recht! Und auch wenn es nicht Illegal ist, ist es doch ein Verbrechen! Stalking musste ja auch erst juristisch definiert werden!“  
Sherlock erhob sich: „Jetzt lassen Sie uns… den „Fall“ erst einmal lösen und dann sehen wir weiter…“  
   
Die drei verstanden es als das was es war, einen höflichen Rausschmiss.  
   
   
„Kein Method Acting also…“, nahm ich den Faden auf, als sie gegangen waren.  
„Ich und mich in eine Rolle, deren Gefühle hineinversetzen, mich selbst so wütend oder verzweifelt machen, wie die Figur es sein soll, indem ich mich an etwas vergleichbares aus meinem Leben erinnere? Ich bitte dich! Erstens klingt das gar nicht nach mir, ich…kopiere Gesichtsausdrücke und Körpersprache, die ich schon mal gesehen habe…, moduliere meine Stimme entsprechend. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, mich mit den darzustellenden Gefühlen zu belasten,  wäre…äußerst hinderlich für meinen Verstand…!“  
„Klar!“  Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu grinsen.  
„Wieso bist du so scharf drauf, darüber zu bloggen? Über diesen unerträglichen Nonsens?!“  
„Na, weil es Melas hilft.“  
„Unsinn! John. Das ist bloß ein Argument für dich! Das merke ich doch!    
Also, warum?“  
„Es…naja…, es ist wirklich gemein, grausam, wenn auch nicht illegal, was hier abläuft... Dass du dich damit befasst, zeigt, dass du tatsächlich Gerechtigkeitssinn hast und dich nicht nur …angeturnt fühlst von Serienmorden oder so. Dein Beruf ist dir sozusagen heilig und wenn du, um Unrecht zu bekämpfen, etwas tun musst, das lächerlich wirken könnte, dann kann dich das nicht aufhalten! – Sherlock! Ich bin wirklich froh…und ich bin…versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, denn das ist jetzt wirklich nicht herablassend gemeint, ich bin stolz auf dich…ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du diesen Fall angenommen hast! Ich konnte jetzt schon nicht über die Elster und den geschmolzenen Laptop posten und mit der Tilly, das gab auch bloß Ärger! Aber hier würde es auch wirklich helfen!   
Und ich finde, die Leute sollten wissen, dass du auch schon mal einen Fall übernimmst, weil jemand einfach dringend Hilfe braucht. Und deine Inszenierung wird zeigen, dass du…dass du nicht nur pfiffig bist, sondern – “  
„Pfiffig? Bitte, was?“  
   
Huch? Ist er jetzt eingeschnappt? Okay…! Vorsicht!  
   
„Komm, schon! Wir wissen beide, dass du brillant bist, aber so viel Genie ist für die Lösung dieses Falles nicht nötig, es ist in jedem Fall PR, so oder so! – aber um Kemp und seine Komplizen zu stoppen, braucht es … lass mich sagen: …Witz! Im doppelten Sinne: Sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, das ist …elegant, tiefsinnig, ironisch, spielerisch – es beweist Humor und das heißt auch: Souveränität! Du weißt doch, dass Humor nichts Albernes, nichts Unseriöses ist, oder? Ich meine, es hat nichts damit gemein, dass jemand an Grausamkeit Spaß hat, die clever umgesetzt wird.“   
   
Er seufzte. „So wie…ich bei Moriarty reagiert habe…“  
   
„Nun…, ja…“, gab ich zu. „Ich weiß, du siehst ihn jetzt anders!  
Komm schon, Sherlock! Chris wird sowieso darüber schreiben, die Videos werden auf YouTube sein! Glaubwürdige Zeugen würden ihm helfen, sich zu rehabilitieren!“  
   
 Erneutes Seufzen.  
   
„Und ich finde es wirklich total umwerfend…also positiv, okay?! – wie du diesen absurden Fall angegangen bist!“  
   
„Schon gut, schon gut! Du musst mir nicht noch mehr Honig ums Maul schmieren!“ knurrte er – hatte aber Mühe, nicht zu grinsen. Er hatte die abfotografierte Comic-Sequenz nun auf dem Laptop und sah sie sich nochmals an.  
  
„Du denkst wir müssen das genau kopieren?“ fragte ich, indem ich ihm über die Schulter schaute.  
„Wichtiger ist, dass wir auf das, was Chris sagt, richtig reagieren, auch wenn er sich mit der Reihenfolge vertut, oder Befehle verwendet, die hier gar nicht vorkommen.“  
„Das denke ich auch. Die drei hätten wirklich kaum einen Tag später kommen dürfen, der dreht ja doch schon ziemlich am Rad! Es erscheint lächerlich, aber vielleicht…ich meine, wenn man ein halbes Jahr lang so bearbeitet wird, auch wenn es unmöglich scheint…Man wird wahrscheinlich einfach irgendwann mürbe…“, grübelte ich.     
„Gut… Wieso schläfst du nicht auch noch ein bisschen?“ schlug ich vor.  
   
„Ist das dein Ernst?! Ich warte darauf, dass Vera sich meldet, sobald Kemp zurückmailt!“  
   
„Veeraa…“, wiederholte ich gedehnt. „Erzähl mal…“  
   
„Ist das dein Ernst?  
Was erwartest du?  
Vera…  
Hatte früher einen hoch dotierten Job in der IT-Branche. Aussteigerin. Sag es nicht weiter, aber sie nennt sich veritas83. Behaupte einfach, sie habe ein… spezielles Tracing-Tool, mit dem sie Kemp aufspürt. Und keinen Namen. Das…sollte niemand so genau wissen…“  
   
„Homeless Network, also?“  
   
„Nicht direkt „homeless“…sagen wir…“alternativ“… Übrigens hat sie einen Freund und mit ihm ein Baby. Aber das ist doch jetzt völlig irrelevant für den Fall – oder deinen Blog! Ich muss wissen, wer dieser Kemp ist und warum er das tut! Sonst bringt diese ganze Aktion heute Nacht gar nichts!“  
   
„Nichts?“ fragte ich entsetzt. „Denkst du wirklich?“  
   
„Es muss klar sein, dass das kein bloßer Streich ist, John! Eine Auflagenstärke von einer oder gar zwei Millionen ist ein solides Motiv. Ich hoffe, dass es das ist! Und kein…absurd-utopischer …‘Siegfried-Plan‘ wie bei Lady Agatha oder was ähnlich abgedrehtes! Übrigens: Mycroft schätzt Passagier nach Frankfurt sehr. Aber so eine Ideologie würde als Motiv so viel absurder erscheinen als ganz schlicht Profit! So faszinierend es wäre, da wir keine handfesten Beweise haben, ist es wirklich besser einfach das! Geldgier!“  
   
„Verstehe, wenn es schon nicht kriminell ist, muss wenigstens die kriminelle Energie dahinter deutlich werden.“    
   
„Schön ausgedrückt! Das lässt mich ja für deinen Blog doch noch hoffen!“  
   
„Ah, welch rares Lob…!“  
Okay, das meinte ich eigentlich ernst, auch wenn es nach Spott klang!  
„Aber lenk jetzt nicht ab: Du kannst etwas schlafen und ich wecke dich, wenn diese Vera sich meldet.“  
   
„John. Ich…ich kann jetzt nicht abschalten. Es rentiert sich auch hoffentlich gar nicht…“  
   
„Oh, nein, sag mir nicht, du bist wieder über diesen Punkt hinaus!?“ stöhnte ich. „Ich hab mir nach unserer …Mission geschworen, dass ich es nie wieder so weit kommen lasse!“  
   
„John…! Es…es ging um Lestrade…“, gestand er stockend ein.  
   
„Das verstehe ich doch! Das war ja kein Vorwurf! Also…gegen mich schon, nicht gegen dich… Ich wollte auf dich aufpassen, damit das nicht mehr passiert!“  
   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns jetzt nicht streiten, okay? Dazu…dazu fehlt mir im Augenblick echt die Energie…! Sobald ich mehr über Kemp habe, muss ich da dranbleiben! Ich will das doch selbst bald abschließen und – …!“  
   
Er brach fast erschrocken ab.  
   
„Und was?“ fragte ich reflektorisch. Mitleidig hallte meine Stimme in meinem eigenen Kopf wider.  
   
„Und…“, begann er ein wenig verschämt: „Ich will Lestrade bald noch einmal besuchen…“  
   
Er nuschelte und es klang geradezu kleinlaut – und ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment beinahe umarmt, weil er so umwerfend menschlich war!  
   
„Das werden wir! Aber der braucht jetzt sowieso auch erstmal Ruhe. Er weiß, dass du diesmal da warst… und glaub‘ mir, das bedeutet ihm viel...!   
Und hoffen wir mal, er und seine Frau raufen sich wieder zusammen…“  
  
„John…?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich brauche einen Kaffee...!“  
„Okay“, seufzte ich. „Kann ich sonst noch was tun?“  
„Sieh die anderen Hefte nach Latimers Befehlen durch, falls dein Latein eingerostet ist.“  
„Hm, keine schlechte Idee, mit Verben, bzw Imperativen hat man es im Medizinerlatein kaum zu tun“, stellte ich fest und machte mich daran Kaffee zu kochen.  
Ich stellte Sherlock noch eine Flasche Wasser, ein Glas und ein paar Kekse dazu, die er neulich selbst ausgesucht hatte und Salzletten…  
„John. Ich bin okay!“ protestierte er.  
„Du wirst wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit essen! Ärztliche Anordnung! Ich mach dir auch was, wenn du einen Vorschlag hast, oder wir lassen was kommen…oder ich wärme dir dein Frühstück auf – aber bitte, Sherlock!  Irgendetwas! Ich meine, entweder du musst noch eine ganze Weile warten, bis Vera was hat, oder sie kriegt es schnell raus, dann hast du später Zeit“, argumentierte ich.  
  
Er seufzte. „Wir haben das Blausäure-Projekt vernachlässigt. Du musst bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder Aprikosen besorgen…   
Was ist mit diesem Mars-Riegel? Sonderbehandlung für Klienten?“  
„Wenn du ihn nicht einfach deshalb haben willst, weil er keinen Aufwand mehr darstellt…?“  
„John! Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Das wäre für mich kein Argument!“  
  
Ich musste lachen. Nein, war es nicht. Wenn er gerade durch ein Mikroskop schaute und sein Handy klingelte, dann ließ er es mich aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts holen! Was sonst!   
Also sagte ich:   
„Was immer du willst, aber iss wenigstens IRGENDWAS!“  
    
  
  
  
   
   
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:LyricLondon.JPG"]http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:LyricLondon.JPG[/link]  
> **
> 
> [link href="http://de.harry-potter.wikia.com/wiki/Zauberspr%C3%BCche_der_HP-Filme"]http://de.harry-potter.wikia.com/wiki/Zauberspr%C3%BCche_der_HP-Filme[/link]
> 
> Sorry, da bin ich blutiger Laie - wahrscheinlich gäbe es ein passenderes Beispiel. Ihr könnt es mir gerne vorschlagen!


	167. Jagd im Netz

 

  
  
  
  
"Und was recherchierst du jetzt?" frage ich ratlos.  
  
Es machte mich nervös, dass er zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit dem Handy das Netz durchforstete, weil er dabei auf und ab tigern konnte, statt sich ruhig mit dem Laptop an den Tisch zu setzen.  
  
"Diesen Verlag. Vielleicht gibt es da wirklich jemanden, der Kemp heißt..."  
  
Dann begann er unvermittelt, eine Nummer einzugeben. War er zu ungeduldig, um auf Veras Anruf zu warten? Er hatte ihr ja wohl wirklich hinreichend klar gemacht, dass es eilig war.  
  
"Haaay, hier ist Kenny Pink!" flötete er tuntig ins Telefon, so dass ich entsetzt zusammenzuckte.  
"Ich bin PR-Pro und ich liiiebe KRATIDES, deshalb würde ich gerne wissen, ob in Ihrer PR-Abteilung vielleicht noch ein Plätzchen für – "   
Anscheinend war er unterbrochen worden. Das "Plätzchen" hatte er so unwahrscheinlich hoch intoniert, dass ich es schon gruselig fand. Außerdem machte er bei diesem Wort einen irritierenden Hüftschwung und nestelte während der ganzen Zeit mit abgeknicktem Handgelenk an seinem Kragenknopf herum, so wie manche Damen affektiert-kokett an ihrer Halskette herumspielen.   
"Oh! Outgesourcet, verstehe... Und welche Agentur macht das für Sie...?" Dabei tat er wieder ein paar Schritte, aber nun sah es eher so aus, als stöckele er über einen Laufsteg!  
Ach, kommen Sie schon! Ich würde mich da zuuu gerne vorstellen, ich – "  
Er lauschte, blieb abrupt stehen und riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
"Niiicht...?! quietschte er verdattert.  
"Aber – "   
Nun legte er wie eine höfliche, konservativ erzogene junge Dame den Kopf schief und schloss defensiv:  
"Okay, dann...vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe...trotzdem...  
MIST!"  
  
Unwillkürlich atmete ich auf, als ich ihn in seiner gewohnten Stimmlage knurren hörte – auch seine Körperhaltung hatte sich schlagartig normalisiert.  
  
Puh! Kein Method Acting, Tootsie? Bist du sicher?  
  
"Das...war ein bisschen unheimlich...", nuschelte ich betreten.  
"Hm?" machte Sherlock.  
"Kenny...Pink? Wirklich?!" redete ich mich heraus.  
Sherlock zuckte ungewohnt verlegen scheinbar ungerührt die Schultern: "Jenny Pink…, Kenny Prince – war irgendwie das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam...", entschuldigte er sich. "Wieso sollte ich mehr Energie auf die Wahl eines Alias verschwenden, den ich nicht mehr brauchen werde.  
Oder du."  
"Ich?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Wie?" Er sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.   
"Trenton! Als mein Bodyguard sollten Sie doch wirklich ETWAS aufmerksamer sein! Das ist Ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich Sie nach dem letzten Tatort benannt hatte? Die Konservenfabrik in der 311 Trenton Street?!" fragte er mich in der herablassend-distinguierten Manier meines ängstlichen Lords.  
  
"Oh. Okay, also es ist wohl nichts mit einem Job für...Kenny Pink?" kam ich wieder auf den Fall zurück.  
"Der Kerl wollte mir nicht sagen, wer die PR macht. Und falls ich dächte, diese...Auftritte ihrer Superhelden seien Reklame, läge ich falsch. Damit hätten sie nichts zu schaffen! Für wie blöd halten die die Menschheit eigentlich?!"  
  
Ich musste lachen. Es ging nicht anders.  
  
"Was?" schnappte Sherlock unleidlich.  
"Ausgerechnet du beschwerst dich, dass jemand normale Leute für dumm hält?"  
"Was soll das, John!? Im Gegenteil, ich stelle regelmäßig fest, dass ich sie gar nicht für dumm genug halten kann. Ständig muss ich das Offensichtliche erklären!"  
"Schon gut... Deine ...Performance war nur...so...irritierend...", wich ich aus. "Es wird aber doch wohl schon so sein, dass...diese Agentur ihre Werbekampagne dem Verlag vorgelegt hat, ich meine, das müssen sie doch wohl, wenn sie bezahlt werden wollen."  
"Ganz bestimmt...", bestätigte Sherlock nachdenklich.  
"Es sei denn..." Er verstummte – allerdings nicht vor Ratlosigkeit, sondern weil ihm ein neuer Gedanke gekommen war, das konnte ich deutlich am Funkeln seiner Augen sehen.  
"Was?"  
"Es seii dennnn... Es sei denn, dass der Besitzer oder ein Anteilseigner diese PR auf seine Privatkosten betreibt...!"  
In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy – er fuhr aufgeschreckt zusammen und ging ran: "Vera?"  
  
Ist es bloß, weil er in Gedanken war – oder ist er jetzt doch nervlich erschöpft? fragte ich mich besorgt.   
Es kam schon vor, dass er ein wenig zuckte, wenn sein Smartphone sich bemerkbar machte, aber doch nicht so!  
  
Er hörte zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Okay, wir sind unterwegs! John, sag Melas, er soll Kemp weiter beschäftigen!"  
Ratlos hackte ich Chris Nummer in mein Telefon und beobachtete Sherlock.   
Er stürzte in die Küche und klapperte mir ein paar seiner Chemikalienfläschchen.   
"Ja...?" meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme.  
"Chris? Hier ist Dr Watson. Sie müssten Kemp noch ein paar Mailanfragen schicken oder so."  
"Oh, nein...! Das heißt, Sie konnten ihn noch nicht finden, er hat keine permanente IP-Adresse!"  
  
Ja, was weiß denn ich! Ich bin Arzt, kein Hacker!  
  
"Muss wohl so sein. Wir...brauchen noch etwas Aktivität von ihm..."  
"Okay!" seufzte Melas. "...und...und, was soll ich ihn fragen? Mir fällt nichts ein!"  
  
Oh, aber mir etwa?   
  
"Sherlock, hast du Vorschläge – ?"  
"Er soll sich nach den nicht humanoiden Helden erkundigen. Kemp ist im Net Station Internet Café 307 Grays Inn Road. –   
  
Geh schon runter und halte ein Taxi auf!" rief er mir währenddessen zu.  
  
Das sagt sich so leicht!   
  
Als sich Sherlock kurz darauf zu mir gesellte, war noch nicht mal ein Taxi vorbei gekommen, geschweige denn, dass ich uns eines hätte chartern können – außerdem stockte der Verkehr gerade ziemlich. Inzwischen hatte ich Sherlocks Ratschlag an Chris weiter gegeben und versucht, ihm ein bisschen Mut zu machen.  
Ärgerlich sah sich Sherlock um, dann hechtete er plötzlich auf das Schaufenster des Speedy's los und, ehe ich noch kapierte, was er plante, hatte er sich ein Fahrrad geschnappt und schwang sich in den Sattel!  
  
"Sherlock!" widersprach ich empört.  
"Du kommst nach!" rief er bloß.  
  
Und dann merkte ich, dass es ein E-Bike war: Er gab ordentlich Gas und flitzte ungeachtet der erbost hupenden Autofahrer einfach zwischen den Fahrbahnen hindurch.  
  
"Scheiße...", fluchte ich und folgte derselben Richtung in unauffälligem Schritttempo.  
  
Wie war das noch?   
Net Station Internet Café 307 Grays Inn Road ...hoffentlich baut er keinen Unfall..., ging es mir durch den Kopf, weil mir Donovan mit einem Mal in den Sinn kam.   
Also tut Kemp so, als mache er das in seiner Freizeit. Wie sollen wir ihm dann etwas nachweisen? grübelte ich. Wo ist das überhaupt...?  
  
Ich googlete die Adresse mit meinem Nokia.   
  
Ah, nahe Kings Cross St. Pancras, knapp zwei Meilen...Aber mit einer Stauwarnung für die Euston Road...  
  
Ich erreichte die Marylebone Road, die weiter östlich in die Euston übergeht, aber dort stand der Verkehr bereits, also beschloss ich, zurück zur Tube-Station zu gehen und mit der Metropolitan-Line zu fahren.   
   
Watson, reg dich ab! Sherlock musste sich beeilen. Es ging nicht anders! Und du wolltest doch sicher nicht auf dem Gepäckträger eines geklauten, 1500 £ teuren E-Bikes mitfahren?! versuchte ich mich zu beschwichtigen.  
Ja, das war schon richtig, aber ich war trotzdem etwas angefressen...  
  
Als ich in dem überquellenden Abteil einen halbwegs passablen Stehplatz gefunden hatte, nahm ich mir nochmals die Comic-Sequenz vor.  
Latimer würde uns befehlen, uns selbst zu schlagen – sehr witzig! – grundlos auf die Nase zu fallen – wie drollig! Und zuletzt sollte einer von uns anfangen, den anderen zu verprügeln, der Angegriffene sollte dann flüchten und der andere ihn verfolgen, so dass wir beide von der Bildfläche verschwinden würden.  
  
Moment mal...!  
Was ist mit der Polizei? Wieso ist nie die Polizei alarmiert worden bei all diesen Vorfällen? Was, wenn wir alle drei verhaftet werden, ehe wir den Quatsch aufklären können?  
Zu blöd! Ob Sherlock darüber schon nachgedacht hat? ...na, ich werde ihn darauf hinweisen...  
  
Dann kam meine Station, ich stieg aus und setzte meinen Weg zu Fuß fort. Als ich das Internetcafé betrat, sah ich mich um. Es gab normale Tischchen, an denen aber die meisten Leute ihren eigenen Laptop vor sich hatten und es gab Computertische in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, wo nur Getränke in Deckelbechern erlaubt waren.  
Sherlock saß mit seinem kleinen Netbook fast in der Mitte des Raumes und tippte. Ich setzte mich über Eck neben ihn.  
  
"Wiedermal nicht pünktlich zum Meeting. Schon gut. der Verkehr ist gerade mörderisch. Die Power Point-Präsentation fertig?" fragte der Consulting Was-auch-immer geschäftig.  
"Äh, ja...", stammelte ich.  
  
Power Point, aber sicher!  
  
"Hab ich gemailt...gerade vorhin", behauptete ich.  
"Ah, gut...dann schau ich gleich mal rein..."  
"Was ist mit der neuen Kollegin?"  
"Dreh dich nicht um, sie sitzt schräg rechts hinter  – ich sagte doch, dreh dich nicht um!" knurrte Sherlock.  
"Sorry. Die in Braun, mit dem Baby?"  
"Yeppp!"  
"Verstehe...Da haben wir ja Glück, dass das so nah ist. …und haben wir unseren...Champion schon?"  
"Das sage ich dir nur, wenn du dich diesmal wirklich nicht umdrehst!" knurrte Sherlock.  
"Schon gut. Du weißt also inzwischen, welcher von den Typen hier es ist."  
"Ja. Also schau da jetzt nicht hin, er sitzt auf acht Uhr von dir aus. Ich hab ihn schon fotografiert, aber das allein bringt uns nichts... Er hat sich aus Chris Blog nicht ausgeloggt, also geht es wohl nicht anders..."  
"Was meinst – ", begann ich, als eine Welle der Frustration durch den Raum zu schwappen schien.  
  
"Argh!"  
"Erm... – echt jetzt!?"  
"Mist!"  
  
Sherlock grinste nur uns holte sein Handy heraus.  
  
Weitere Gäste ertrugen den Rücksturz in die Steinzeit mit britischem Stoizismus. Mehr oder weniger.  
  
Ich holte ebenfalls mein Handy hervor und textete:  
‚Hat sie jetzt das Netz zusammenbrechen lassen?'  
‚Das WLAN dieses Ladens, ja. Und sie hat ein frei zugängliches WLAN auf ihrem Rechner erzeugt, in das sich jetzt alle automatisch einwählen werden. SH‘  
‚Ist das sein Ernst? Du sitzt neben mir!‘  
‚Wieso? Du simst doch auch! SH‘  
‚Ich meine das SH!!!‘ regte ich mich auf.  
‚Ach das! Das hab ich so internalisiert. SH‘  
‚Du gehörst eher interniert!‘ konterte ich.  
  
Oh, Gott! Was hab ich denn da geschrieben?!   
  
"George, was ist denn mit eurem Netz hier los...?" rief jemand.  
  
‚Sry, so meinte ich das nicht. Du bist fertig!‘ versuchte ich unterdessen, meine Scharte auszuwetzen.  
‚Noch lange nicht. Ich lasse es weg, wenn dich das beruhigt.‘  
  
Er sieht mich nicht an. Wie konnte ich nur?!  
  
Ich überlegte, wie ich das wieder gut machen könnte.  
  
'Ich habe nichts gegen das SH. Überhaupt nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen.  
Weißt du noch, wie wir in I gesimst haben, als du auf Faruk gewartet hast?' setze ich nach kurzem Zögern unsicher hinzu.  
Abschicken...  
  
Die SMS kommt bei ihm an. Widerwillig sieht er nach.  
Ich halte die Luft an.  
  
Dann sah ich, wie er schmunzelte und anschließend, ohne den Kopf zu heben, mir zulächelte.  
  
Puh! Er ist nicht eingeschnappt…!  
  
"Er sieht gleich mal nach, einen Moment Geduld, bitte...", sagte die Frau hinter dem Tresen gerade.  
  
‚George ist gerade AFK. Im deutschen Sinne...‘, textete Sherlock.  
‚Im WAS?!‘  
‚AuFmKlo. Soll heißen WC.‘  
‚Und was...wird das jetzt?‘  
  
"Hol mir einen Kaffee, John", sagte er in normaler Lautstärke.  
  
Noch einen? Das kann nicht gesund sein...  
  
Seufzend gehorchte ich.   
  
"Ah, jetzt...okay!" meldete sich der Gast, der nach George gefragt hatte, nochmals zu Wort.  
„Geht wieder?“ fragte die Frau hinter dem Tresen ein wenig überrascht.  
„Ja. Man muss sich bloß neu einwählen, alles okay!“  
„Was darf’s sein?“  
„Kaffee, schwarz. Zweimal Zucker.“  
„Schwarz?“ fragte sie fast beleidigt und rollte die Augen.  
Dann merkte ich, dass das kein richtiges Augenrollen war. Es war ein Hinweis auf die Karte über ihrem Kopf…  
  
„Oh…dann doppelten Espresso!“ verbesserte ich mich.   
Sie nickte, als wolle sie sagen: Da haben Sie aber gerade noch mal Ihren Hals gerettet!  
  
„Hier, du Koffeinjunkie. Aber nach diesem…Projekt musst du mal auf Kaffeeentzug! Und wie ist meine Power Point Präsentation?“  
„Zu grün“, grinste Sherlock boshaft. „Und der weiße Hintergrund! Was soll das sein? Papier? Das ist sowas von zwei Jahrhunderte her!   
Und lass die Überschriften reinfliegen. Das verleiht dem ganzen wenigstens etwas Dynamik…“  
„Is‘ gut, Chef…“, seufzte ich.   
  
Wenn du denkst, ich ändere jetzt das Layout meines Blogs, hast du dich geschnitten, dachte ich.  
  
„Welche Farbe wäre denn genehm?“ fragte ich trotzem.  
„Blau*…Mittelblau, aber leicht gebrochen, nicht knallig, mit einem leichten…Rauchton wie deine –   
John, was soll das?“ unterbrach er sich irritiert und verärgert zugleich.  
  
Meine…was?  
  
„Schluss jetzt. Sonst mach ich den Hintergrund kariert!“ drohte ich.  
  
Sherlock sah mich mit einen „Wag es!“-Blick an.  
  
Dann bekam er einen Nachrichtenalarm. Ich war’s diesmal nicht.  
  
„Gotcha!“ murmelte er hingerissen.  
„Was…“  
Er tippte wieder.  
‚Er hat sein Passwort neu eingeben müssen. Jetzt kommt V an alle E-Mail-Konten und damit auch an seine Adresse usw. SH‘  
  
Er widmete sich seinem Kaffee und sah zu, was sich weiter tat.  
  
„Und?“ fragte ich schließlich.  
  
Er simste wieder.  
  
‚KRATIDES eunt mundi protectio**. Kevin, Eric, Marc, Paul. Kemp. Marc gehört der Verlag. Naja, er ist der Verlag, hat das Startkapital reingesteckt. Es ist nicht mal ein richtiges Büro. Lässt es extern drucken. Er IST Kratides!‘  
„Was?“  
„Es gibt nur den Autor, zwei Graphiker und den Geschftsführer, der steckt hinter diesem Kemp.“   
Er trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
„Kann ich…Mr Black*** sagen, dass er sich beruhigen kann?“  
„Ja, vielleicht besser. Tu das. Aber nicht hier drin… Oder texte.  
Dann ist das Briefing hiermit beendet. Sei pünktlich zur Präsentation“, sagte Sherlock im Aufstehen.  
„W-was? Was meinst du damit?“  
„Du bringst das Rad zurück. Es steht doch tatsächlich noch vor dem Laden. Hätte ich nicht erwartet.“  
„Ich – Was? Nein!“ wehrte ich mich.  
„Dann lass dir was einfallen, ich nehme ein Taxi zurück“, erklärte der Consulting Detective.  
  
„Also, du bist doch ein…  
…Saftsack…“, murmelte ich. Doch er war bereits draußen, machte sich noch kurz an dem Rad zu schaffen und ging dann.  
  
Was sollte ich machen? Das Rad zurück zu Speedy’s bringen? Der Besitzer war bestimmt nicht mehr da! Hätte er dort essen wollen, hätte er es bestimmt abgeschlossen! Nein, er hatte sicher nur ganz schnell etwas holen wollen, hatte den Verlust längst bemerkt und war weg. Und er hatte den Diebstahl bestimmt schon gemeldet.  
Also was?  
Zur nächsten Polizeiwache?  
Um ehrlich zu sein, dabei war mir auch nicht ganz wohl…  
  
Und was, wenn die mich da behielten und ich wirklich nicht pünktlich…?  
Sei nicht albern! So lange wird das nicht dauern!  
  
Okay.  
  
Ich hätte ja lieber zuerst Melas angerufen, aber ich wollte dringend dieses „heiße“ E-Bike loswerden.   
  
 Also googlete ich die nächste Polizeistation und die dazu nächstgelegene Telefonzelle, radelte dorthin und stellte es ab, dann machte ich einen anonymen Anruf und erklärte, ein herrenloses E-Bike stünde vor der Tür.  
  
Ich habe kein Problem damit, ian einem Feuergefecht teilzunehmen, aber als Dieb lasse ich mich nicht verhaften!  
...ist das eigentlich logisch?  
  
Als ich einige hundert Yards weiter und schon fast an der U-Bahnstation war, rief ich Melas an.  
  
„Dr Watson!?“ japste dieser aufgeregt.  
„Kommen Sie runter, Chris! Es ist alles Bestens. Also Kemp ist der Verleger selbst. Wir haben seine Daten, sein Foto. Es fehlt nur noch unsere Performance heute Abend. Dann ist alles geklärt. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie fit sind für die Vorstellung.“  
„Oh, Gott! Ich glaube ich hab Lampenfieber!“ stöhnte Melas gequält.  
„Keine Panik. Sherlock macht sich gut als Consulting Director!“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich hab's leider auch nicht mehr erlebt, aber es gab anscheinend eine Phase, wo Johns Blog mehrfach von grün auf blau und wieder zurück umgestylt wurde.
> 
> ** Die Kinder der Macht sind der Schutz der Welt.
> 
> *** Melas ist griechisch für schwarz


	168. Ausgebremst

  
   
  
Ausgebremst  
  
   
  
  
  
Ich war von der Holborn Police Station zur gleichnamigen U-Bahnstation gelaufen und stieg nun in die Central-Line Richtung Piccadilly Circus.   
Bond Street ist zwar näher, aber dieser Zug würde noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen. Dann stieg ich um in die Bakerloo, Richtung Queenspark, von da aus sind es noch drei Stationen bis zur Baker Street Station.  
  
Sherlock wird wohl schon seit mindestens einer Viertelstunde zuhause sein, dachte ich, als ich den Bahnsteig betrat, doch während ich wieder aus dem Untergrund auftauchte, machte sich mein Nokia bemerkbar.  
Die SMS war gut eine Viertelstunde alt, Sherlock musste sie mir geschrieben haben, kurz nachdem ich in die Holborn Station hinunter gestiegen war.  
  
'Sehe mir noch kurz diesen Verlag an. SH'  
  
Wozu? fragte ich mich. Ist das klug? Erst der Anruf von Kenny Pink und jetzt – ja, was eigentlich? War das nicht verdächtig? Andererseits, was konnte schon passieren. Gegen die Aktion heute Abend konnten sie nichts unternehmen und außerdem dachten sie, Melas sei diese Nacht nicht in der Stadt. Und Sherlock hatte sich sicher wieder irgendeinen total harmlosen Vorwand für seinen Besuch ausgedacht.  
Naja, ich würde ihn fragen – und er würde es genießen, mir davon zu erzählen!   
Na, und selbst wenn Kemp das Gerücht verbreitete, Latimer würde erst in ein oder zwei Wochen zum Einsatz kommen, würde das nichts ändern. Das auf die Straße strömende Theaterpublikum würde Zeuge von Latimers Heldentat werden und Melas‘ Enthüllung würde diesen Spuk ein für alle Mal beenden!  
  
Während ich die Baker Street Richtung Nord-Nord-West entlang lief, ging ich in Gedanken nochmals die Bilderfolge durch und ebenso die weiteren lateinische Befehle, die ich aus den neun Heften zusammengesucht hatte. Der Verkehr staute sich immer noch – oder schon wieder.   
   
Seltsam. Das ist nicht normal...  
  
Dann stand ich vor dem Haus und erstarrte, denn auf der Türschwelle kauerte Sherlock, leichenblass, mit geschlossenen Augen, und rang nach Luft.  
  
Oh, Gott! Er ist attackiert worden! Und ich war nicht bei ihm!  
...angeschossen...niedergestochen...!  
Die Horrorszenarien überschlugen sich förmlich in meinem Kopf.  
   
Erschrocken eilte ich zu ihm.  
  
"Sherlock!? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Er zuckte entsetzt zusammen und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Was – ?! Nichts... Nur ein wenig schwindlig..." japste er und machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten, doch ich packte ihn an der Schulter.  
   
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder wütend sein sollte! Er hatte schlicht einen Schwächeanfall! Und jetzt war er fassungslos darüber, dass er sich hatte erwischen lassen! Dann schlug seine Scham in Wut um. "Was hast du noch so lange gemacht? Ich dachte, du seist längst drinnen?!“ beschwerte er sich.  
  
Aha, das erklärte natürlich, warum er sich nicht wenigstens noch bis Innere des Hauses geschleppt hatte, denn dabei hätte ich ihn hören müssen, wäre ich im ersten Stock gewesen.  
  
"Und erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich was essen soll, den dämlichen Schokoriegel habe ich nämlich schon vorhin ausgekotzt! – LASS DAS!" fauchte er.  
  
Letzteres bezog sich auf meine Finger an seiner Halsschlagader. Sein Puls war zu schnell und zu flach und seine Haut klamm und kalt. Schock, Phase 1.  
  
„Wann ‚vorhin‘…?!“ verlangte ich alarmiert zu wissen. Das hier war definitiv mehr als nur eine peinliche, harmlose ‚beinahe-Synkope‘...!  
  
„Gleich nachdem ich dieses Café erreicht hatte… Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, dass E-Bikes so langsam sind!“ motzte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Aus rechtlichen Gründen! Sonst wäre es ja kein Fahrrad mehr! Du bist also kräftig in die Pedale getreten, he? …so schnell du konntest – bin ich froh, dass die Strecke so kurz war!“ knurrte ich.  
  
„Nicht ganz…so kurz…“, nuschelte er. „Ich musste eine…Polizeistreife…abhängen. Hat…mich letztlich…weit mehr als den…ganzen Vorsprung gekostet…“  
  
„Herrgott, Sherlock! Du bist unterzuckert, dehydriert und völlig erschöpft!" schimpfte ich aufgebracht. "Oh, Scheiße, und ich wollte, dass du das blöde E-Bike auch noch zurückbringst!" stöhnte ich schaudernd.   
Dabei hätte er sich umbringen können!   
Egal jetzt! Aufregen konnte ich mich später noch… Eine Limo aus dem Speedy's würde seinen Zustand so weit bessern, dass er die Treppe bewältigen könnte...  
  
"Bleib ruhig sitzen. Bin gleich wieder da!" sagte ich nun in beschwichtigendem Tonfall.  
  
"Unsinn…! Es geht schon wieder...", behauptete er ärgerlich.  
  
Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an, sein Blick wirkte fast bösartig, als er mich verbissen anfunkelte und seine Pupillen waren erweitert. Schweiß glitzerte zwischen den Locken hervor, die tropfnass an seiner Stirn klebten.  
  
"Also, schön, versuchen wir's..."  
  
Ich erhob mich, hängte mir seine Netbooktasche diagonal um den Oberkörper, um die Hände frei zu haben, und half ihm auf.    
  
Er schwankte und zitterte vor Anstrengung.  
  
"Okay, halt dich fest..." Ich kramte den Schlüssel hervor und schloss auf, dann schnappte ich Sherlocks linken Arm  und legte ihn mir über den Nacken.  
  
"John, das ist…völlig überflüssig!" protestierte er empört. Dabei schienen seine Lippen nun vollkommen blutleer.  
  
"Gereiztheit bzw. Aggressivität ist auch ein Symptom", belehrte ich ihn äußerlich gelassen.   
Arrogantes Augenrollen war die Antwort.   
"Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass du gleich die Treppe runterfällst!" schimpfte ich und schlang meinen rechten Arm fest um seine Taille.   
Zweimal seit wir uns kannten, war mir diese schmale alte Treppe schon zu einem schier unüberwindlichen Hindernis geworden, diesmal musste ich Sorge tragen, dass er heil oben ankam. Was, wenn er plötzlich komplett zusammenbrach? Würde ich verhindern können, dass er stürzte? Würde er mich mit sich reißen?  
  
Sherlock gab seinen Widerstand auf, keuchend, auf mich und das Treppengeländer gestützt, begann er den Aufstieg. Bald musste er einsehen, dass er meine Hilfe nicht bloß bitter nötig hatte, sondern auch keine Chance hatte, das vor mir zu verbergen. Ich reduzierte mehrfach das Tempo, obwohl es wirklich wichtig war, dass ich ihn bald behandeln konnte. Sein Atem wurde immer kürzer und abgehackter und bis wir endlich oben angelangt waren, stieß er bestimmt mindestens fünfmal gegen eine der Stufen, weil er ihre Höhe unterschätzte! Mindestens fünf Gelegenheiten also, wo er der Länge nach hätte die Treppe rauffallen können.  
Ich kämpfte gegen diesen Schauder von Mitgefühl, den es mir verursachte, ihn neben mir zu spüren und zu hören: Das Beben seines entkräfteten Körpers und sein mühsames, gequältes Schnaufen.   
Gut, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht auch noch sehen konnte…!  
  
"Okay, wir haben es gleich geschafft", ermutigte ich ihn. "Bis heute Abend kriege ich dich soweit wieder hin, aber danach, hörst du, danach wirst du tun, was ich sage, geht das in deinen Schädel?!"  
  
Doch Sherlock reagierte nicht, mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und tastete sich neben mir durch die Küche.  
  
Als ich ihn auf seinem Bett ablud, konnte ich mir ein kleines Ächzen nicht verkneifen.    
   
Oh, Gott, er sieht so fertig aus! jammerte ich innerlich.  
Reiß dich zusammen, Watson! Er ist dein Patient! stauchte ich mich in Gedanken zusammen.  
   
Rasch zog ich ihm die Schuhe aus und schob ihm – wie schon einmal – den großen Koffer unter die Schenkel.  
  
„Sherlock? Sherlock, kannst du mich hören?  
Antworte…!“  
  
Als ich ihn leicht auf die Wangen schlug, reagierte er kaum noch. Seine Augen öffneten sich kurz und er schien durch mich hindurch zu sehen.  
  
Die Erinnerung an sein erstes, noch total verwirrtes Erwachen nach unserer Iranmission ließ mich frösteln, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Er musste an den Tropf. Gleich. Sonst würde es viel zu lange dauern, bis er sich erholte. Für großartige Untersuchungen fehlte die Zeit, ich würde eben überwachen, wie er die fertige Infusionslösung vertrug. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn natürlich ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen, aber das hätte ihn in erster Linie fürchterlich aufgeregt und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte!  
  
Um ihn nicht noch aus dem Jackett wurschteln zu müssen, legte ich den Zugang rasch auf seinem linken Handrücken, dann breitete ich noch die Decke von meiner Seite über ihn – auf seiner lag er ja drauf.  
  
Als ich nun nichts weiter tun konnte, als seinen Zustand zu überwachen, um nötigenfalls auf die weitere Entwicklung zu reagieren, überrollte mich eine Welle von Mitgefühl. Er sah so elend und total erledigt aus! Kein Wunder! Erst diese scheußliche Sache mit Lestrade – und nun hatte er sich so verausgabt, damit der Albtraum unseres Klienten auch wirklich noch heute enden sollte. Klar, wäre es schwierig geworden, hätten wir die heutige Gelegenheit verpasst, und Melas war ziemlich mit den Nerven am Ende, doch war das nicht überproportional riskant gewesen?  
Aber das war eben Sherlock…  
Und das war eine seiner beeindruckendsten Eigenschaften.   
Hilfsbereit wäre wohl kaum eine Vokabel, mit der sein Umfeld Sherlock charakterisiert hätte, er kaufte nicht ein, spülte nicht ab oder so – doch wenn jemand wirklich in Not geriet, und ihm klar wurde, dass er und nur er helfen konnte, dann wurde er genau das: Hilfsbereit – bis zu diesem Extrem. Er tat nur gerne so, als ginge es ihm bloß um die Verbrechen; die Menschen, die unter ihnen zu leiden hatten, waren ihm keineswegs egal.  
  
Verdammt, ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass es so weit kommt! dachte ich.  
Naja…  
Versucht hatte ich es.  
Aber nicht konsequent genug?  
War ich zu unaufmerksam gewesen?  
  
Können wir wen vom Obdachlosennetzwerk hinzuziehen, falls Sherlock nicht rechtzeitig auf die Beine kommt?  
Oder…  
…oder Donald Chandler?  
Er wäre greifbar und würde es machen. Er ist fit und gewandt genug, sich zu Boden zu werfen, ohne sich zu verletzen…  
  
Aber kann er Latein…? Er ist Übersetzer aber vielleicht ausschließlich für lebendige Sprachen...  
  
Oh, Scheiße…!   
Unser…  
…‘Doppeldate‘ steht immer noch aus…!  
  
   
Sherlock begann, sich zu regen und stöhnte matt. Benommen schlug der die Augen auf. Doch ich merkte, dass er mich diesmal wahrnahm.  
  
„Hey… Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte ich sanft.  
  
„…John…“, krächzte er kraftlos.  
  
„Ja. Wie du dich fühlst, will ich wissen.“  
  
„Ziemlich schlapp…“, gestand er beschämt.  
  
Gut. Keine sinnlosen Täuschungsmanöver mehr.  
  
„Okay… Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ist dir übel?“  
„Ein…bisschen…nicht schlimm…“, behauptete er.  
Währenddessen goss ich ein wenig Wasser in sein Glas.  
„Nur ganz wenig, hörst du? Nicht dass sich dir gleich der Magen umdreht…“  
Sherlock hob den Kopf. Im Augenblick war er selbst damit fast überfordert und als ich meine Hand in seinen Nacken schob, ließ er dankbar locker.  
Ich stützte seinen Kopf während er mühsam zwei kleine Schluck Wasser zu sich nahm, dann ließ ich ihn behutsam zurück ins Kissen gleiten.  
  
„Okay…“, flüsterte ich. „Du hast noch fast fünf Stunden, ruh dich aus. Ich pass auf dich auf.“  
„Fünf…?“ fragte er verwirrt.  
  
Ja, wenn ich gleich das Treffen mit den Comic-Nerds verschoben haben werde, dann werden es fast fünf sein! ergänzte ich in Gedanken.   
  
Als er die linke Hand hob – anscheinend, um in seine Innentasche zu greifen, packte ich schnell sein Handgelenk. „Vorsicht…“  
  
Er bemerkte die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken und ich konnte eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Ärger aus seinem Gesicht lesen.  
  
 „Es musste sein“, informierte ich ihn.  
Er schloss die Augen und nickte resigniert.  
  
„Handy…Fotos…“, erklärte er dann lakonisch mit schwacher, heiserer Stimme. „Und…in der…Netbook-…tasche ist ein… Fläschchen…, räum es…ganz…vorsichtig weg…“  
   
Es war erschreckend, wie sehr er immer noch außer Atem war.  
Okay.  
Erschreckend für MICH!  
  
„Mach ich. Schlaf jetzt, Ich wecke dich rechtzeitig, versprochen…“  
  
„John…?“ stöhnte er.  
  
„Was, Sherlock?“  
  
„Ich hab dich…angebrüllt, oder…?“ fragte er bedauernd.  
  
„Schon okay, du warst nicht mehr ganz bei dir. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht so gemeint“, beruhigte ich ihn lächelnd.  
  
Sein dankbarer Blick ging mir durch und durch. Wie wenn man innerlich eine Gänsehaut bekommt…   
Gut, dass er nur gut eine Sekunde andauerte, dann schloss der gewissenhafte Detektiv erleichtert die Augen und glitt in den Schlaf, den er sich viel zu lange versagt hatte.   
Einige Minuten beobachtete ich ihn noch, ehe ich aufatmete und meine Besorgnis hinunterschluckte.   
Das hätte böse enden können…!  
Bildete ich mir das jetzt ein oder fiel es mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer, ihn als Patienten zu sehen, wenn es wieder einmal nötig wurde?  
   
Ein kurzes Zittern packte mich, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie damals nach der Taserfolter den Herzstillstand erlitten hatte.  
Angst hatte ich damals zwar auch um ihn gehabt – und mich außerdem schuldig gefühlt, aber ich war dann doch komplett in den Noteinsatz-Modus gefallen. Voll auf Autopilot, bis mich Greg da rausgeholt hatte…!  
Würde ich heute die Nerven verlieren, wenn es zu so einer Situation käme? Das könnte wahrhaft fatale Folgen haben…!  
Vielleicht sollte mir Sherlocks Missgeschick eine Lehre sein: Besser, ich machte mir jetzt klar, dass ich da ein Problem hatte, dann würde ich gegebenenfalls gegensteuern können…     
Andererseits: Ich bin nicht gewillt, jedem negativen Erlebnis etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, das ist nicht meine Art. Das ist ein bigotter Zweckoptimismus, um Gott keine Vorwürfe machen zu müssen.   
Doch in diesem Fall, gab es da mich und es gab Sherlock. Wir hatten beide geschlampt und das Ergebnis war lebensgefährlich. Und jetzt hatte ich obendrein noch ein neues Risiko entdeckt…!  
  
Verunsichert horchte ich in mich hinein, und beschloss, dass ich etwas essen und mir auch etwas Erholung gönnen müsse. Doch zuerst wollte ich mir diese Fotos ansehen.  
  
Vorsichtig holte ich Sherlocks iPhone aus seiner Brusttasche und schlüpfte leise hinaus.  
  
Die Fotos zeigten ein älteres, hässliches Hochhaus und ein kleines Büro, in dem Sherlock unbemerkt drei Männer und eine Frau geknipst hatte, davor war das heimliche Porträt von dem Kerl in Internetcafé entstanden. Das war also die ganze Bande: Marc, Kevin, Eric, Paul und augenscheinlich die Freundin von einem von ihnen...  
   
Ziemlich sexy, die junge Dame... Ob diese Rundungen wohl alle echt sind...? Bei dieser Taille kann ich mir das kaum vorstellen…  
Wie auch immer…  
  
Entschlossen suchte ich mir auf der offiziellen Website der Klitsche von Melas und seinen Kumpels namens ‚Trident‘ deren Nummer und rief sie an.  
  
"Trident, Stuart am Apparat."  
  
"Hallo, Stuart, hier ist Dr Watson. Wie geht es Chris?"  
  
"Naja. Kommt nicht zur Ruhe, ich geb ihn Ihnen mal..."  
  
"Hallo, Chris. Ich schicke Ihnen ein paar Fotos auf Ihr Handy, okay?"  
  
"Okay, ja, Heißt das, Sie haben ihn?!" fragte Melas ungläubig.  
  
"Wir wissen, wie sie heißen, was und wo sie arbeiten und haben Fotos. Und...naja, da man sagen könnte, dass sie Personen des öffentlichen Interesses sind, gibt es wahrscheinlich nicht mal Ärger, wenn Sie die Fotos posten, aber mit Internetrecht kennen Sie sich bestimmt besser aus als ich."  
  
"Das ist Sophy!" schnappte Melas. "Ich meine, das Mädchen, das sie gespielt hat!"  
  
"Sie macht wohl den Bürokram für den Verlag, den Fotos nach zu schließen.   
Okay, dann hängen sie wohl wirklich alle mit drin...", überlegte ich.  
„Oh, Mann, Chris! Sie hatten recht. Kemp ist ein Akronym für Investor, Zeichner und Autor.   
Kevin, Eric, Mark und Paul. Und es soll auch heißen KRATIDES eunt mundi protectio. Chris, Sie waren im Grunde so nahe dran an der Lösung!“ Vielleicht würde es ihn ja etwas aufputschen, wenn ich ihn beglückwünschte…?!   
„Oh, Gott, nein…wirklich nicht! Ich war drauf und dran, den Verstand zu verlieren!“ beteuerte er mit bebender Stimme.  
„Ich weiß, es war hart, aber dazu braucht es doch etwas mehr. Sie wussten im Grunde doch, dass man Sie reinlegt, Sie konnten sich bloß nicht vorstellen, wozu!  
Chris…?  
Sind Sie…noch dran?“  
    
"Der Kerl mit der Brille und dem scheußlichen Backenbart ist als Davenport aufgetreten, die anderen zwei kenne ich nicht. Aber der letzte Typ… – das älteste Foto, das ist Bludgeon! Verdammte Scheiße…! Auf dessen Rücken würde ich wirklich gerne mal den Knüppel aus dem Sack tanzen lassen!“ lachte er bitter. Dann schnappte er nach Luft. „Oh, Gott! Sie haben den Fall wirklich gelöst!" stöhnte er überwältigt.  
  
"Aber sicher. Schließlich haben Sie sich an den Besten gewandt."  
  
Wieso übernehme ich nun eigentlich das Prahlen für Sherlock? fragte ich mich ein wenig amüsiert.  
  
"Kann ich ihn sprechen? Ich würde ihm gerne persönlich danken!“ bat Chris. Es klang geradezu sehnsüchtig.  
  
"Das können Sie ja heute Abend. Es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb ich anrufe. Kommen Sie alle drei bitte erst um halb neun. Das genügt völlig. Wir haben bis dahin noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie müssen sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen.“  
  
"Danke", seufzte er erleichtert mit schwacher, leicht zittriger Stimme. "Und danke, dass Sie mir gleich Bescheid gesagt haben..."  
  
"Keine Ursache. Dann bis heute Abend." schloss ich das Gespräch.  
  
So ein dreistes Pack…, dachte ich, während ich noch einen letzten Blick auf die Fotos warf, bevor ich das iPhone ausschaltete. Dann ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um nochmal kurz nach Sherlock zu sehen, ehe ich mir etwas zu Essen machen würde. Mein Freund schlief fest. Seiner Atmung und Gesichtsfarbe nach zu schließen, war sein Kreislauf so weit wieder stabil.  
Dann fiel mir wieder ein, was er mir noch aufgetragen hatte und ich durchsuchte die Laptoptasche. Ich fand das besagte Fläschchen.  
  
C4H8O2, las ich. Moment, das ist Butansäure, umgangssprachlich auch als Buttersäure bekannt…! Das Zeug stinkt absolut widerlich, wie ranzige Butter, wie Erbrochenes…! – was, zur Hölle hatte er denn damit vorgehabt?!   
  
Verwundert trug ich das Fläschchen zu Sherlocks "Giftschrank" in der Küche und verstaute es da fast so vorsichtig, als sei es Nitroglycerin. Anschließend machte ich mir ein Sandwich.  
  
Wieso hatte ich nicht schon vorhin im Café bemerkt, dass es Sherlock schlechter ging? Hatte er den Kaffee vielleicht auch nicht bei sich behalten können? Hatte er es deswegen so eilig gehabt, aus dem Laden rauszukommen?  
Ich würde sicher die nächsten Tage meine liebe Not mit ihm haben, aber ich musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass er sich ausruhte.  
Mit meinem Sandwich und dem Laptop bewaffnet, ging ich in Sherlocks Zimmer zurück und ließ mich leise auf meiner Seite des Bettes nieder. Ich beschloss, auch mein Nokia für eine Weile abzuschalten, stellte aber vorher sicherheitshalber noch den Wecker auf halb acht.  
Nachdem ich das Sandwich verputzt hatte, versuchte ich, mich damit zu beschäftigen, den Blogeintrag zu skizzieren, aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer wieder sah ich zu Sherlock hinüber, der sich langsam aber sicher erholte.  
  
So ein verrückter Hund... Man musste wirklich auf ihn aufpassen, damit er sich nicht eines Tages seine so robuste Konstitution doch noch dauerhaft ruinierte!  
   
…Buttersäure…, überlegte ich noch immer irritiert.   
Hätte das eine Art Stinkbombe werden sollen, damit Kemp sich eine andere Location suchen müsste, wo er sich neu ins Internet hätte einwählen müssen?  
Vielleicht…   
  
Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, mich vor unserer kleinen Komödie heute Abend noch zwei Stunden hinzulegen, die vergangene Nacht war ich ja auch kaum zur Ruhe gekommen. Ein paar Minuten dösen auf einem Krankenhausflur und ein kurzes Nickerchen nach einem üppigen Frühstück war entschieden zu wenig für mich.  
Doch jetzt würde ich mir einen Kaffee kochen müssen, um nur ja nicht einzuschlafen.  
Es war zwar möglich – sogar wahrscheinlich, dass sich Sherlock jetzt ohne weitere Behandlung erholte, aber ich würde ihn jetzt nicht aus den Augen lassen!  
  


 

tbc


	169. Störungen und Nudelsuppe

 

  
  
Ich saß aufrecht neben Sherlock und kämpfte gegen meine Müdigkeit an, als er sich zu regen begann und sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen ein wenig tapsig und umständlich auf die linke Seite drehte. Der Koffer war ihm im Weg, also rollte er sich zusammen. Ich schnappte mir vorsichtig seine Hand mit der Kanüle, damit er sie nicht etwa unter seine Wange schob oder so etwas. Nachdem er sich zurechtgekuschelt hatte, wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich ihn dabei lächelnd beobachtet hatte. Leise stand ich auf, stellte den Koffer beiseite und nahm wieder meinen Platz ein.  
  
Es beruhigte mich, ihn so entspannt schlafen zu sehen, doch das machte es noch schwerer, wach zu bleiben. Aber noch einen Kaffee? ...besser nicht...  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich ein gedämpftes Klingeln. Das Festnetztelefon im Wohnzimmer.  
Wer, zur Hölle...?  
Oh, richtig. Unsere Handys hatte ich abgeschaltet...  
Und dann kam mir ein Verdacht: Sherlock hatte – wenn auch sicher nur für wenige Minuten – vor dem Haus gehockt. Bestimmt hatte ihn eine Überwachungskamera erfasst und Mycroft würde wissen wollen, was da passiert war.  
Kurz vor Halbsieben...   
Ich überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Wenn ich jetzt aufstand und die Tür öffnete, um ranzugehen, würde das Klingeln lauter werden – spätestens das würde Sherlock wahrscheinlich aufwecken...  
Ich beschloss abzuwarten, bis der Anrufbeantworter rangehen würde. Hatte Mycroft denn aus dem Umstand, dass die Handys abgeschaltet waren, nicht deduzieren können, dass Sherlock Ruhe brauchte?! Dazu musste man doch gar nicht so ein Superhirn sein! Nun gut, er hatte vermutlich ein paar Stunden abgewartet, aber wenn es wirklich besorgniserregend wäre, hätte er doch längst einen Krankenwagen vorfahren sehen, schließlich musste er mitbekommen haben, dass ich nachhause gekommen war. Diese Überwachung war wirklich nervig... Andererseits konnte ich es auch wieder verstehen, schließlich war ich selbst fast in Panik geraten, als ich ihn da so hatte sitzen sehen...  
  
"...nein...! nein, bitte, nicht...!" ächzte Sherlock kläglich im Schlaf.  
  
Ich war zusammengezuckt und schaute nun auf sein Gesicht hinunter, das blass und gequält aussah.   
Das bezog sich sicher nicht auf Mycrofts Anruf…  
"Alles okay, Sherlock...", raunte ich ihm zu und strich über seine Schulter. "Es ist alles in Ordnung..."  
Seufzend entspannte sich mein Patient wieder.  
  
Ganz leise konnte ich Mycrofts Gezeter hören, das gerade den Weg auf unseren Anrufbeantworter fand. Als er fertig war, schlich ich mich hinaus, um die Küche nach einem geeigneten Dinner für meinen Patienten zu durchforsten. Für genau solche Fälle hatte ich doch mal Hühnersuppe in Dosen eingelagert... Genau. Im Prinzip waren sie da, wo ich es in Erinnerung hatte – bloß im Laufe der Wochen und Monate weiter nach hinten gewandert, als gedacht. Es handelte sich um ein Konzentrat für die 3-4fache Menge. Wenn er mir dazu noch ein paar Nudeln verputzte, musste ich mich sowieso schon glücklich schätzen!  
Also bereitete ich schon mal das Nudelwasser vor.  
  
Ich machte mein Handy wieder scharf und simste an Mycroft.  
'Ich kann jetzt nicht zurückrufen, aber es ist alles ok. Er hat sich nur etwas zu viel zugemutet. Sie wissen ja wohl, welchen Fall er gerade abgeschlossen hat. Der aktuelle ist ungefährlich. Ich werde darauf achten, dass er sich ein paar Tage ausruht.'  
Das musste ihm fürs erste genügen.  
Anschließend ging ich nochmals die Bilderfolge des Comics durch. Aber würden unsere Zuschauer das überhaupt so genau wissen? Und falls ja, wäre das so bedeutsam?  
Mitten im Sprung plötzlich senkrecht zu Boden zu fallen, als wäre man gegen eine Wand geprallt, war sowieso nicht möglich. Man konnte bestenfalls den Sprung so gestalten, dass es danach aussah, als würde man eine Menge Schwung holen, aber dann doch bloß ein wenig vorwärts hüpfen. Aber dann sollte der Befehl wirklich rechtzeitig kommen, sonst wäre es nur noch peinlich. Aber das war dieser ganze Fall sowieso schon…  
Hatte Sherlock vorgehabt, mir noch ein bisschen Ninjutsu beizubringen, nur so viel, dass es halbwegs echt aussah? Und hatte er proben wollen, dass Melas nicht den Kopf einziehen würde, falls wir dann auf ihn los stürmten?  
Wahrscheinlich…  
Aber hey, letztlich genügte es doch wohl, wenn Chris rechtzeitig irgendeinen sinnvollen lateinischen Befehl oder so von sich gab und wir den prompt richtig befolgten!   
  
Ich beschloss, wieder zu Sherlock zu gehen – nicht dass er inzwischen aufwachte und ohne sich zu melden einfach alleine aufzustehen versuchte.  
Ich kam geraderechtzeitig: Als ich die Tür öffnete, blinzelte er mich auch schon verschlafen an.  
"Hey..., wie geht's dir...?"  
Ich ließ mich auf seiner Bettkante nieder und fühlte seinen Puls.  
"Ich bin okay", brummte er müde.  
"Naja, für unsere kleine Vorstellung wird es reichen...Übrigens. Sei jetzt bitte nicht sauer, aber ich habe Chris und Co gesagt, sie sollen erst um halb neun kommen."  
Zu meiner Überraschung nickte er nur. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das tun würdest. In diesem Fall war es in Ordnung."  
"Chris war sowieso noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Er war sehr erleichtert, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass du alles herausgefunden hast. Ich habe ihm die Fotos geschickt. Er hat drei von ihnen wiedererkannt. Davenport, Bludgeon und Sophy."  
"Sieh an. Also außer dem Kleinwüchsigen haben sie die Rollen selbst besetzt. Sparsam aber dumm. Jetzt wird wohl kein Leugnen mehr helfen. Zumindest von diesem Davenport gibt es ja ein Foto, damit ist bewiesen, dass es doch die Werbung des Verlages ist!" spottete er mit schadenfrohem Grinsen.  
Gut. Zumindest hatte er genug Luft für so einen Satz...  
"Bleib noch ein bisschen liegen. Du musst erst etwas essen. Gib mir – "  
Er stöhnte theatralisch. "Geht das schon wieder los!"  
"Nichts da, keine Widerrede! Abgesehen von unserer kleinen Komödie heute Abend wirst du tun, was ich sage – wie vereinbart!"  
"Was vereinbart? Davon war nie die Rede!"  
"Doch, vorhin, als wir hier raufkamen. Du hast nicht widersprochen", erklärte ich trocken.  
Jetzt saß er in der Zwickmühle und er wusste es: Entweder so tun, als erinnere er sich jetzt doch und mir recht geben, oder eingestehen, dass er zu weggetreten gewesen war, das zu mitzubekommen und mir damit ebenfalls rechtgeben.   
"Okay. Du hast mich...", kapitulierte er.  
"Gut. Ich hoffe, du hast etwas daraus gelernt."  
"Ja. Das nächste Mal konfisziere ich ein Motorrad!" knurrte er trocken.  
"War ja klar! Immer ist der Tropfen Schuld, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat! Also, bleib liegen. Ich bin gleich wieder da und zieh dir die Kanüle raus."  
Ich stellte also nur rasch das Nudelwasser an und kam dann zurück.  
"Finger weg!" schimpfte ich.  
"Ich hab‘ nur die Klebestreifen gelockert!" rechtfertigte er sich.  
"Vielleicht lässt du mich erstmal die Kompresse aufmachen?"  
Kopfschüttelnd schnappte ich mir das bereitgelegte Päckchen, riss es auf und legte die Kompresse über die Einstichstelle, ehe ich die Nadel herauszog.  
Sherlock sah zu, wie ich seine Hand in den meinen hielt, um die Blutung zu stillen und schmunzelte. Ich grinste bloß zurück, denn irgendwie hatte ich gerade keine Lust auf meine sonst üblichen Bemerkungen.  
  
"Übrigens hat Mycroft angerufen...", informierte ich ihn, als ich schließlich die kleine Wunde verpflasterte.  
Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Wirklich, Sherlock, das war zu riskant! Unnötig riskant."  
"Es kam ziemlich überfallartig...", verteidigte er sich ein wenig ärgerlich.  
"Wie unfair!" spottete ich. "Es kam überhaupt nicht überfallartig. Du hörst nicht auf die Warnsignale deines Körpers."  
Er zuckte die Schultern. "Er spricht nicht meine Sprache", behauptete er.  
"Tze! Na, du wirst seine Sprache gelöscht haben! Dann wird's Zeit, dass du sie wieder lernst! Du bist doch so ein Sprachengenie!"  
Er sah mich nachdenklich an und erwiderte: "Vielleicht hast du sogar recht…"  
"War auch ernst gemeint. Es kann ja mitunter durchaus notwendig sein, körperliche Bedürfnisse hintanzustellen, dagegen sage ich ja gar nichts, aber vorhin hast du sinnlos dein Leben riskiert."  
"Sinnlos?“ schnappte er empört. „Ich habe den Fall abgeschlossen!"  
"Ja, okay, sorry! Aber es hätte nicht diese Hektik gebraucht!"   
"Du hast selbst gesagt, Chris sei nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Vielleicht würde er heute Abend versagt haben, wenn ich diese Intrige später aufgeklärt hätte!"  
"Wenn du verunglückt wärst, hättest du gar nichts aufgeklärt – zumindest heute nicht mehr!"  
"Ah, das ist deine Therapie, um meinen Blutdruck in die Höhe zu treiben, Doktor?!"  
"Sei froh, dass ich keinen Krankenwagen geholt habe, was eigentlich angezeigt war!"  versetzte ich unbehaglich. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, verdammt! Und das muss ich, weil DU es für dich selber nicht hinkriegst!“  
  
In dem Moment klingelte mein Handy.  
'Unbekannt' stand auf dem Display. Bloß kein neuer Klient jetzt! dachte ich.  
"Watson?"  
"Hallo, Johnny-Boy! Wie geht es denn unserem Sherlock? Hat sich ein bisschen übernommen, der Gute, was? Ich warte noch auf eine Entschuldigung!"  
  
Mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals; so unerwartet wieder seine Stimme zu hören, versetzte mir einen kleinen Schock – und Sherlock wusste sofort, was mit mir los war, schnellte mit den Reflexen eines Kastenteufelchens zum Sitzen hoch und riss mir das Nokia förmlich aus der Hand. Geistesgegenwärtig schaffte ich es gerade noch, den Lautsprecher einzuschalten.  
  
  
"Moriarty! Sie hätten ihn beinahe umgebracht!" grollte er.  
"Ah, papperlapapp! So schnell sterben Leute nicht!"  
"Aber sie tragen irreparable Organschäden davon, wenn sie zu stark dehydrieren!" schaltete ich mich ein.  
"Sie lassen ihn mithören, Sherlock?" Es klang angewidert und gekränkt.  
"Es ist sein Telefon", versetzte dieser.  
"Und Ihres ist aus! Müssen Sie denn nicht 24/7 erreichbar sein? Wo Sie doch sooo unentbehrlich sind?"  
"Was wollen Sie!?" knurrte Sherlock.  
"Sie haben mich fälschlich verdächtigt, für die Verhaftung Ihres Lieblingsbullen gesorgt zu haben. Ich habe Ihnen bewiesen, dass Sie mir damit Unrecht getan haben. Und außerdem: Ich habe seinen Namen reingewaschen! Und das ist nun der Dank?!"  
"ICH! habe seinen Namen reingewaschen! Ich und John!"  
"Aber ich habe die erbärmliche Ehe dieses Versagers gerettet! Nun ja. Bis auf weiteres. Nicht, dass da wirklich noch etwas zu retten wäre..." Er kicherte teuflisch.  
"War's das? Ich habe nämlich zu arbeiten!" erklärte Sherlock kühl.   
"Ach was? Schon wieder auf den Beinen, Collapsing Detective? Übrigens, wie Sie sich ja denken können: Ich habe mir noch ein paar Milliarden besorgt. Ein gekröntes Haupt, das im Öl schwimmt und sich gewiss nicht beschweren wird. Nicht nur aus Stolz, sondern auch, damit seine Kurse nicht fallen. So viel leichter, als einem Baby den Schnuller zu klauen!"  
"Interessiert mich nicht!" schnauzte Scherlock.  
"Awww! So schlecht gelaunt?“ fragte Moriarty in überzogen bedauerndem Ton, dann fuhr er gespielt grübelnd fort: „Hm...unentspannt, reizbar...? Was sagt mir das? Läuft es denn nicht mehr so recht mit dem kleinen standhaften Zinnsoldaten?"  
"Schließen Sie immer von sich auf andere? Sie sind doch der mit dem unersättlichen Hunger!"  
'Bitte hör auf!' flüsterte ich ihm lautlos zu. Es wurde mir langsam unheimlich, wie er ihn provozierte!  
"Sieh dich vor...! Detektivchen...!" knurrte Moriarty gefährlich leise. „Bis bahald, Süßer…!“ flötete er dann.  
Danach klickte es und das Hintergrundrauschen verstummte.  
Ich stöhnte beinahe lautlos auf.  
"Widerwärtige Spinne!" zischte Sherlock und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. "Aber wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach!"  
Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich dafür, dass Sherlock ihm nicht kühler hatte entgegnen könne, schließlich hatte ich ihn zuvor schon provoziert.   
Andererseits – eine Entschuldigung? Ernsthaft? Der hatte doch ein Rad ab!  
  
Ich blieb noch einige Momente sitzen, bis wir uns beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, dann fiel mir ein, was ich noch hatte zu bedenken geben wollen. Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf, stützte sich auf die Matratze und rutschte rückwärts, um sich anlehnen zu können.  
"Übrigens, Sherlock...“, begann ich, während ich ihm das Kissen im Kreuz zurechtrückte. „Bisher scheinen noch einerlei Ordnungshüter auf diese Kratides-Gestalten aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Aber mal angenommen, da würden welche aufkreuzen und uns verhaften...?"  
"Ninjas, die auf lateinische Befehle hin sich selbst schlagen? Sei nicht albern! In dieser Stadt sind sie jeden noch so absonderlichen Kram von Straßentheater gewöhnt! Wir werden schlimmstenfalls für zehn Sekunden bedrohlich wirken. Ein verwegener Sprung, ein wenig zackiges Gefuchtel und ein paar aggressiv ausgestoßene Kampflaute zu Beginn unseres Auftritts sollte reichen."  
Dazu vollführte er zwei, drei Handkantenschläge oder ähnliches durch die Luft. „Uuuh – hah!“  
„Uha? Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Kommt im Wesentlichen auf die Betonung an – wenn du dir natürlich Mrs Hudsons Huhu zu, Vorbild nimmst, wird das bestimmt nichts… Allerdings: Ahoi und Yeehaah solltest du doch besser vermeiden…“  
„Vielleicht bin ich ja…der stumme Schatten, dem sie irgendwann mal die Stimmbänder rausgeschnitten haben…“, schlug ich vor und mir kam in den Sinn, dass ich eigentlich ganz froh darüber war, dass wir das nicht mehr großartig proben konnten...  
„Ist vielleicht das kleinere Übel…“, murmelte Sherlock.  
"Wie auch immer… Ich bin dann in der Küche – und versuch nicht, aufzustehen während ich nicht dabei bin!" setzte ich noch hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Immer wieder aufregend, mich zu treffen, nicht wahr, Jonny-Boy? fragte Moriartys Stimme in meinem Kopf.   
"Oh, halt die Klappe!" knurrte ich leise, nur um ihn daraufhin kichern zu hören.  
Ich kippte zwei Tassen Fusilli ins siedende Salzwasser.   
Würde er nun überhaupt noch etwas essen? Mir war gerade auch etwas flau im Magen...  
  
"John. Mein Handy", kommandierte Sherlock.  
"Sofort!"  
  
Ich hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, gleich wieder zurück zu kommen und drehte schnell noch eine weitere Herdplatte an.  
"Hier..."   
Er checkte seine Nachrichten und legte es dann auf den Nachttisch.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. gerne hätte ich ihn beruhigt, aber der Versuch wäre lächerlich und unrealistisch gewesen. Moriarty sah alles und nun war er endgültig im Bilde, dass Lestrade Sherlock wichtig war. Das verbesserte unsere Position nicht gerade, nicht dass sie nicht schon prekär genug gewesen wäre.   
Solange Moriarty Sherlock noch amüsant fand, würde er zwar sein Leben verschonen, aber was hieß das schon...!  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, John. Es war für ihn einfach eine gute Gelegenheit, sich in Erinnerung zu bringen."  
  
Eigentlich rührend, dass er nun mich zu beruhigen versuchte, aber es ärgerte mich auch, weil er das so gar nicht ernst meinen konnte!  
"Wirst du Mycroft informieren?" fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Wegen der Milliarden, die er von einem Ölscheich ergaunert hat? Das wird er längst wissen. Und alles andere geht ihn nichts an."  
"Na gut. Dann mach ich mal unser Essen fertig..."  
Ich kochte Wasser mit dem Kocher, setzte es dann auf die zweite Platte und kippte den Doseninhalt dazu. Dann goss ich die Nudeln ins Sieb, warf sie anschließend in die Suppe und ließ alles kurz aufkochen, ehe ich sie vom Feuer nahm und etwas davon in zwei Suppentassen füllte.  
Sherlock empfing seine Portion stumm aber mit einer unmissverständlichen Leidensmiene, was ich geflissentlich ignorierte.  
Wir löffelten schweigend unsere Suppe. Sherlocks Gehorsam machte mir ein wenig Sorge. Er fühlte sich noch gar nicht gut – was kein Wunder war – und wollte nicht riskieren an diesem Abend noch einmal Schwäche zeigen zu müssen.  
Ich half ihm zwar nicht beim Aufstehen, aber ich war ganz in seiner Nähe, um notfalls sofort eingreifen zu können und beobachtete misstrauisch seine Gesichtsfarbe und seinen Atemrhythmus. Doch auch wenn er sich langsamer und bedachter bewegte als sonst, er schien klar zu kommen.  
"Sollte dir doch schwindlig werden, setz dich hin und sag mir Bescheid, ja?" bat ich, als er ins Bad ging.  
Er rollte die Augen, konnte sich dabei aber ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.  
Als er fertig war, ging ich ebenfalls nochmal rasch ins Bad.  
  
  
Das Nerdtrio traf pünktlich ein. Ich öffnete, als Sherlock sich gerade aus seinem Sessel erhob, begrüßte sie und wies Richtung Sofa. Chris huschte an mir vorbei und im nächsten Moment hörte ich ein leises, überrumpeltes Ächzen, als unser Klient den Detektiv umarmte und ihm kumpelhaft-anerkennend den Rücken klopfte. „Danke…“, brachte er nur flüsternd hervor, dann ließ er auch schon los und nahm bei seinen Freunden Platz. Schwer zu sagen wer verlegener war.  
„Gut, kommen wir zum Wesentlichen…“, stellte Sherlock fest und musterte Chris, dieser holte ein zusammengerolltes Shirt hervor, auf dem ein gesiegeltes Pergament abgebildet war, auf dem in Großbuchstaben, die nach Times New Roman aussahen,  
LATI  
MER  
geschrieben stand. Außerdem hatte er eine ebenfalls rote Maske in Form einer Mütze mit Sehschlitzen, die bis in den Nacken und an die Nasenspitze reichte.    
Ansonsten war er schon komplett in seinem Kostüm, das Shirt würde er später noch über seinen engen Pullover anziehen und seine Jacke einem seiner Kumpel geben und natürlich noch die Maske anlegen.  
Ich musterte verstohlen und etwas unbehaglich unsere schwarzen Ninja-Outfits, die die anderen beiden uns stolz präsentierten: Weite Anzüge mit Gürteln und Schultergurten, die mit glänzenden, aber harmlosen Wurfsternen verziert waren und durch breite Kunstlederriemen an Handgelenken und Fesseln in Form gebracht werden sollten.   
Hm, gehen als moderne Weihnachtsbäume durch…  
  
"Sollen wir...so auf die Straße?" fragte ich peinlich berührt.  
"Problem?" fragte Sherlock unschuldig. "Wir nehmen ein Taxi und die Masken legen wir vor Ort an."  
Eben. Und ohne Maske wird man mich erkennen…  
"Ich kann uns alle fahren, wir sind mit dem Wagen hier", schaltete sich Stuart ein. "Ich stell ihn im National Car Park ab und wir treffen uns hinterher wieder dort."  
"Aber da gibt's Überwachungskameras...", gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Wir tun nichts Illegales. Und die Masken binden wir uns ja erst eine Straßenecke zuvor um", belehrte mich Sherlock etwas genervt.  
"Na, gut...", lenkte ich ein. Ich will nur weder von Mycroft noch von der Polizei eingesammelt werden, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Also: …“, begann Sherlock, „Stephen und Sherridan – “  
„Stuart und Sheldon!“ verbesserte ich.  
„Gut, Stuart und Sheldon, wie auch immer: Ihr habt wichtige Aufgaben. Es wird damit anfangen, dass ihr vor uns flüchtet und dann zwischen den Theaterbesuchern, die aus dem Lyric kommen, untertaucht. Tragt ruhig ein bisschen dick auf: Hilfe! Ninjas! Sie wollen und umbringen! Wo sind die Kratides, wenn man sie braucht?! Und dann ruft einer von euch: „Da, ist das nicht Latimer?“ Daraufhin widmen wir und Chris und ihr macht Filme, aus unterschiedlichen Winkeln am besten.  
Wir versuchen dabei, so lange wie möglich direkt vor dem Theater zu bleiben, dort sind besonders gute Lichtverhältnisse und je weniger verwackelt die Filme sind, desto besser. Wenn ihr merkt, dass Chris zu nervös ist und hängt, seht zu, dass ihr in seine Nähe kommt – Chris, ehe Sie nicht wissen, was Sie sagen sollen, flüchten Sie ihn die Nähe eines ihrer Freunde und lassen Sie sich einfach soufflieren. Aber im Zweifelsfall können Sie ‚consistite!‘ rufen, um uns beide zu bremsen und Zeit zu gewinnen. Noch Fragen?“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	170. Ninjas in Soho

 

  
  
Aber im Zweifelsfall können Sie ‚consistite!‘ rufen, um uns beide zu bremsen und Zeit zu gewinnen. Noch Fragen?“  
„…eine…noch…“, sagte Chris stockend. „Ich weiß, Sie haben schon viel kniffligere und vor allem gefährlichere Fälle bearbeitet…aber ich hätte das nicht mehr lange ertragen. Ich schulde Ihnen wirklich mein Leben und diese Schuld werde ich nie begleichen können…,  aber…aber wieviel Geld verlangen Sie?“   
„Mr Melas, es war ein interessanter kleiner Fall, genau die Unterhaltung, die ich jetzt brauchte…“, begann Sherlock freundlich, trotzdem warf ich ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.  
„…und – und selbstverständlich bin ich froh, dass ich helfen konnte, denn was man Ihnen angetan hat, ist eine Riesenschweinerei. Eigentlich müssten Sie eine Entschädigung von diesem Verlag erhalten. Nun…ich bin sicher, irgendwann wird mir etwas einfallen, was Sie für mich tun können.“  
„Wir können Ihre Site relaunchen!“ erbot sich Sheldon.  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Site braucht keinen Relaunch!“  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Es wird…nichts sein, das Sie nicht leisten können.“  
Vorher hatte ich noch sagen wollen: Nichts Illegales…aber das konnte ich wohl nicht wirklich zusichern…  
  
Sherlock befand, dass wir alle noch einen Tee bräuchten, also ging ich in die Küche, außerdem rief ich noch kurz bei den Slipstones an, nur um zu sagen, dass wir unsere Sachen noch nicht holen könnten. Anschließend erörterten noch ein paar Details, dann wurde es auch wirklich langsam Zeit, sich abmarschbereit zu machen. Ich schnappte mein Kostüm und zog mich nach oben zurück, um es anzulegen. Ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, besser nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen und mich einfach zu beeilen.  
Als ich, meine abgelegten Klamotten über dem Arm, wieder herunter kam, stand Sherlock in voller Ninja-Montur auf dem Couchtisch, Sheldon und Stuart zupften und zoppelten an seinem Wickeloberteil herum und brachten es unter dem enggeschlossenen Gürtel in eine möglichst gefällige Form, während sich Chris hingebungsvoll um die Hosenbeine kümmerte und gerade einen der Gurte um Sherlocks Fesseln neu positionierte – mit einer Andacht im Blick, als befände er sich selbst als unwert, die Schuhriemen seines Retters zu lösen.  
Sherlock wandte den vermummten Kopf und ich bekam die aus dem Schlitz hervorschauende Augenpartie des Detektivs zu sehen. Das eisige Blaugrün seiner Iris war noch verwirrender und durchdringender als sonst.   
Er sah einfach umwerfend aus! Das weite – an den richtigen Stellen geraffte – Gewand ließ ihn athletischer erscheinen, als er tatsächlich war. Ich hätte wohl so etwas sagen sollen wie: Na, fertig für den Laufsteg, du Consulting Model? Aber dazu war ich viel zu beeindruckt. Stumm packte ich meine Kleidung ein. Als Sherlock sich nun von der Tischplatte abstieß und mit einem übertrieben dynamischen Sprung in der Mitte des Zimmers landete, dabei einen Kampfschrei losließ und in raschem Wechsel seine Arme zu einer Art Boxbewegung nach vorne schnellen ließ, schien er wie aus einem Kung-Fu-Film entwischt.  
Ein Teil von mir hätte gerne auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, um mich oben zu verkriechen. Neben ihm konnte ich nur absolut mickrig aussehen! Ein kleiner Komparse neben dem hochqualifizierten Stuntman.  
  
"Kommen Sie, Doc, setzen Sie mal die Maske auf!" empfing mich jetzt Chris Melas. "Wussten Sie, dass Bruce Lee genau Ihre Körperlänge hatte?"  
"Was? Nein...! ...allerdings... würde ich es begrüßen, wenn meine Lebenslänge die seine deutlich überschreitet...", antwortete ich verdattert und suchte verlegen bei der Maske nach oben und unten.   
  
Asiaten sind nun mal kleiner als der Durchschnittsbrite, sagte ich mir, sie wollen mich bloß aufbauen.   
  
"Darf ich...?" erbot sich Stuart. Ich nickte nur, er stülpte mir das Tuch über den Kopf. "Halten Sie einfach mal den Sehschlitz in Position..." Er verknotete es in meinem Nacken. Fühlte sich seltsam an.   
  
Na toll, wahrscheinlich sehe ich jetzt aus, wie eine Muslima..., ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Sherlock begann nun, mein Wickelhemd unter den gekreuzten Schultergurten zurecht zu rücken, wobei ich mir recht albern vorkam.  
"Ziemlich verwegen, John. Du solltest öfter so herum laufen", befand er.  
"Läster‘ du nur...", brummte ich.  
Sherlock hielt inne und sah mich überrascht an.  
"Lästern? Wieso denkst du, ich lästere?"  
  
Was denn sonst…? Wie? …wirklich nicht?  
Sherlocks Blick blieb ernsthaft und etwas verwundert.  
  
"Nein, wirklich, Doc! – bitte, ich darf doch ein Foto von Ihnen beiden machen?" fragte Sheldon und zückte sein Handy.  
"Aber ich bitte darum!" erklärte Sherlock ungewohnt enthusiastisch, sprang wieder auf den Tisch und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.  
"Denkst du, der hält uns beide aus...?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Na, klar – unser Gesamtgewicht lastet schließlich nicht in der Mitte", erklärte er zuversichtlich.  
Ich verkniff mir so etwas wie 'Physiker bist du jetzt auch?' und folgte ihm auf den Tisch.  
"Sehr schön...vielleicht ein bisschen mit den Rücken zueinander drehen…stopp! Ja, so! Den jeweils äußeren Arm mit geballter Faust nach vorne durchstrecken und den inneren nach oben zu einem Handkantenschlag abwinkeln..."  
"Das ergibt keinen Sinn...", protestierte Sherlock.  
"Es soll ja auch bloß cool aussehen – und das tut es...", rechtfertigte Stuart gelassen die Regieanweisung.  
"So. Jetzt: Grimmig gucken! Perrr–fekt!"  
"Können wir dann?" fragte Chris eifrig aber auch ein wenig nervös. "Wir dürfen wirklich nicht zu spät kommen..."  
  
Also setzten wir unsere komischen Kopftücher wieder ab. Sherlock schlüpfte in seinen langen Mantel und grinste mich dann nachsichtig an. "Hier! Aber wenn wir da sind, musst du ihn im Wagen lassen!" Damit warf er mir einen beigen Trenchcoat zu. Verdutzt fing ich ihn auf und wand mich hinein. Er reichte mir bis unter die Knie hinab, so dass mein seltsames Outfit kaum noch auffiele, sobald ich ihn zugeknöpft hätte.  
Erleichtert grinste ich zurück. Wenigstens direkt vor dem Haus würde man uns so nicht sehen...  
  
Noch deutlich vor Ende der Vorstellung im Lyric Theatre waren wir in Position: Latimer in der Rupert Street und wir Ninjas in der Great Windmill Street, Sheldon und Stuart hingen bereits mit einem späten Dinner aus dem nahen MacDonalds' bewaffnet vor der Cineworld herum.  
Natürlich blieben wir nicht unbemerkt, denn es waren allerlei Nachtschwärmer unterwegs. Sherlock schenkte ihnen das ein oder andere gewinnende Lächeln und ich versuchte mich anzuschließen.  
"Nur ein...harmloser Streich...", erklärte ich verlegen.  
Sherlock legte seine Maske an und half mir dann mit der Meinen.  
"Lass uns besprechen, was wir morgen einkaufen müssen", raunte er mir ins Ohr. "Dann wirken wir absolut harmlos... Also, ich brauche mehr Aprikosen! Und Milch...!"  
  
Schon kurz darauf gab sein Handy einen Textalert von sich. Er zwinkerte mir unternehmungslustig zu, nahm es kurz aus seinem Ausschnitt, brummelte "Showtime!" hinein und steckte es wieder weg.   
Ehe ich fragen konnte, was das denn jetzt zu bedeuten hätte, kamen auf der Shaftesbury Avenue von rechts eine Handvoll Passanten angerannt, die gleich darauf wie in Panik zu schreien begannen.  
"Worauf wartest du?" grinste Sherlock. "Hinterher!"  
Noch verblüfft nahm ich die Verfolgung auf. Vor mir setzten sich Sheldon und Stuart an die Spitze von Sherlocks Statisten und steuerten nun das Lyric an, wo sie sich unter das hinausströmende Publikum mischten, Sherlocks Leute dagegen, blieben mehr in vorderster Reihe dieses Pulks stehen, um – wie mir jetzt klar wurde, die verdutzte Menge ein wenig zurück zu halten; so als wollten sie einerseits die angstschlotternden Nerds verbergen, andererseits freie Bahn schaffen, damit wir niemanden umrennen würden.   
"Achtung! Ninjas! – Hilfe! – Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" – „Bitte, versteckt uns! – Richtige Killermaschinen! – Sie sind hinter uns her!" kreischten die beiden abwechselnd mit Sherlocks Leuten, dann hatte ich sie fast erreicht und versuchte, Sheldon zu "fangen", als plötzlich ein Kampfschrei ertönte und Sherlock mit einem...Salto? ...oder was auch immer in die Menge hechtete, olympiareif auf den Füßen landete und drohend in Stuarts Richtung fuchtelte.   
  
„Consistite!" japste Melas außer Atem.   
Oh, weh, das klang gar nicht überzeugend. Ich hätte ihn fast nicht gehört! Sherlock und ich erstarrten trotzdem und zählten langsam die 30 Sekunden, die der Spruch wirken sollte.  
  
"Das...das ist Latimer!" staunte Sheldon.  
"Du hast recht! Latimer von Kratides!" stimmte Stuart mindestens ebenso verdattert zu.  
"Ich fass' es nicht...!" Sie zogen sich etwas vor uns zurück.  
"Es gibt sie wirklich...!"  
  
Sie ließen sich Zeit dabei, was der Szene das nötige Gewicht verlieh, so dass Stuart tatsächlich ehrfurchtsvoll in die Stille stammeln konnte – und sie die halbe Minute herumgebracht hatten.  
Wir machten erneut Anstalten, uns auf die armen, verängstigten Nerds zu stürzen.  
  
"Vertite a me!“ wetterte Chris salbungsvoll und herausfordernd.  
  
Ah! Schon viel besser! Wir wirbelten also beide gehorsam aber aggressiv herum, um uns dem Superhelden zu stellen, Chris' Kumpels suchten sich Positionen für ihre Filmaufnahmen.  
  
"Minor, cade!" befahl Latimer gebieterisch.  
  
Verärgert erstarrte ich, ließ mich dann gehorsam fallen und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sherlock sich mit einer Art schräger Vorwärtsrolle Chris rasch näherte und sich dann bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute.  
"Pugna te ipsum!" schleuderte ihm dieser das nächste Kommando entgegen.  
  
Sherlock versetzte sich selbst einen Fausthieb gegen die Nase, schwankte und gab ein verärgert-entsetztes Jaulen von sich, während er ungläubig seine eigene ungehorsame Hand anstarrte.  
  
Ich raffte mich wieder auf und stürmte auf Chris zu, der mich mit einem erneuten "Consiste!" ausbremste. Ich beschloss, das Ganze noch etwas komischer anzulegen, tat, als seien meine Fußsohlen wie am Boden festgeklebt und schlug wütend und hilflos die unschuldige Nachtluft vor mir, womit ich bei den Umstehenden Gelächter und Beifall erntete. Ich gab es allerdings deutlich frustriert auf, als ich ein Zucken in Latimers Mundwinkel sah.  
Da unser Held ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht war, entschied sich Sherlock dafür, von neuem Sheldon zu verfolgen.  
"Hilfe! Latimer!" reagierte dieser theatralisch und schlängelte sich durch die Menge der Schaulustigen, die nun begeistert mitspielte.  
Das brachte unseren Helden wieder auf Zack und er veranlasste Sherlock mit einem erneuten "Verti a me!" von seinem Ziel abzulassen. Sherlock schlich drohend um Latimer herum.   
"Balla!" befahl dieser übermütig.  
Sherlock stutzte, blieb stehen und ich dachte: Wie bitte, was? Tanzen? Er will, dass Sherlock tanzt? Gar nicht gut...!  
Doch in dem Moment hob er auch schon die Arme winkelte ein Bein an und vollführte eine nahezu perfekte 360° Pirouette! Doch dann mimte er den verdatterten, blamierten Kämpfer, der zuerst fassungslos an sich herunter starrte und dann – beschämt die Flucht ergriff.  
"Maior, consiste! Minor, cape commilitem!"  
Sherlock erstarrte und ich rannte zu ihm und suchte, ihm den Arm auf den Rücken zu drehen, oder meinen Mitstreiter sonst wie gefangen zu nehmen, doch er wehrte sich, ohne die Beine von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
Die Menge johlte vor Vergnügen.  
"Pugnate mutuum!"  
Na endlich! Finale! dachte ich.  
Für ein paar Moment, boxten wir gegeneinander, wobei Sherlock wie festgetackert stehen blieb, dann waren seine 30 Sekunden zu Ende, also riss er sich los und setzte seine Flucht fort. Um ihm einen Vorsprung zu lassen, sah ich mich scheinbar unschlüssig um und rannte dann noch einmal in Stuarts Richtung.  
"Perseque commilitem!"  
  
Gut! Das war's!   
  
Ich machte kehrt und rannte hinter Sherlock her, der sich schräg gegenüber in eine Pizzeria Namens Fratelli La Bufala rettete.  
Als ich ebenfalls hineinplatzte, hörte ich den bereits demaskierten Detektiv sagen: "Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Ladies and Gentlemen! Das ist Londons Broadway, da geht es schon mal etwas verrückt zu! Giuseppe! Ich brauche in zehn Minuten einen Tisch für sechs Personen!"  
Dann strahlte er mich an wie ein Lausbub nach einem gelungenen Streich und schlüpfte wieder hinaus. Hastig folgte ich ihm.  
"Sherlock! Warte!" Ich bekam seinen Arm zu fassen.  
"Was?" fragte Sherlock verwundert.  
"Nichts, nur...: Bist du okay?"  
"Mir geht's blendend!"  
  
Ja, klar, dem Blender geht's blendend! kam es mir in den Sinn.  
  
"Gut, wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst. Wieso sechs Personen?"  
"Später, Zeit für den Schlussapplaus!"  
  
Also beeilten wir uns, zurück zum Portal des Lyric zu kommen.  
"Aber hier kommt der wahre Superheld!" rief Melas gerade, die Arme in Sherlocks Richtung ausgestreckt seinem Publikum zu.  
"Sherlock Holmes, der einzige Beratende Detektiv der Welt...und sein Assistent Dr Watson!"  
Sherlock machte einen ausladenden Diener als stünde er auf einer großen Bühne. Ich nahm nun ebenfalls die Maske ab und nickte verlegen.  
"Es ist letztlich alles so gewesen, wie wir alle von Anfang an vermutet haben", fuhr Chris fort und verneigte sich seinerseits vor meinem Freund. "Aber er hat es aufgedeckt und bewiesen: Es war doch nur eine Werbekampagne des Verlages, sonst gar nichts! Alles Theater! Alles billige Komödie, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr dementiert haben! Aber ich versichere Ihnen: Wenn man Ihnen Monate lang einredet, Sie seien verrückt, oder Sie sähen Gespenster, dann beginnen Sie früher oder später doch an Ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln! Deshalb meine Botschaft an Sie alle: Lassen Sie sich nicht irre machen - und boykottieren Sie KRATIDES! Ich danke Ihnen!"   
Beifall brandete auf und ein Anzugtyp wechselte ein paar vertrauliche Worte mit Chris, der zustimmend und ein wenig ungläubig grinste. Anscheinend setzten sie eine eben bereits begonnene Unterhaltung fort. Sherlock mischte sich ein. Der Anzugtyp wirkte verwundert – dann setzte er zu einer empörten Bemerkung an, doch Sherlock war schneller. Dann begann der andere zu lachen, knuffte Sherlock in die Seite und verabschiedete sich.   
Was sie sprachen, konnte ich nicht verstehen.  
  
"Was ist, Jungs? Gehen wir noch eine Pizza essen? Keine Premiere ohne Feier!" fragte Sherlock gut gelaunt.  
Die Nerds wechselten verunsicherte Blicke.  
"Geht alles auf's Haus. Ich habe die Betreiber mal von einer Schutzgelderpresserbande befreit..."  
"Wenn es Sie nicht stört, dass wir zuerstmal die Filme hochladen und so...", bemerkte Sheldon.  
"Natürlich. Die Enthüllung der Wahrheit kommt vor dem Essen!" stimmte Sherlock ernsthaft zu.  
Stuart drückte seinem Kollegen sein iPhone in die Hand und sagte: "Ich hole mal Ihre Klamotten aus dem Wagen..."  
"Ich fasse es noch nicht...Chris Evans!" stammelte Melas kopfschüttelnd. "Ich bin in The One Show! ...sorry: WIR sind in The One Show...!"  
"Aber ohne uns! Das war schon mehr Publicity als gut sein kann für...Privatdetektive...", erklärte Sherlock. Das "Privatdetektiv" ging ihm nur schwer über die Lippen.  
"Sehr richtig!" pflichtete ich bei. Ins Fernsehen? Noch dazu mit so einem Fall? Schlimm genug, dass wir uns hier diesen gefaketen Schlagabtausch geleistet hatten und nun in dieses italienische Restaurant zurückkehren würden, ohne uns zuvor umgezogen zu haben!  
Zu viert liefen wir – diesmal gemächlich zurück zur 40 Shaftesburry Ave, wo man uns einen Tisch im Hinterzimmer gedeckt hatte. Sheldon bestellte für Stewart mit und widmete sich dann ganz den beiden Handys, während Melas zu twittern begann. Sherlock grinste mir zu. Er wirkte aufgedreht und fahrig.   
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Jungs solche Schauspieler seid!" bemerkte ich, als Stuart zu uns stieß. "Naja...  Letzten Endes war es auch ein Life-Rollenspiel...bloß mit Publikum...!" grinste der ein wenig verlegen. "Aber wie Sie da um sich geschlagen haben, Doc! Ich musste mich so zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht lache! - Lass mal sehen..." Er beugte sich zu Sheldon hinüber, begutachtete dessen Clip und begann zu kichern. "Das ist unbezahlbar...!"  
"Als Werbung für Trident bestimmt auch!" stimmte dieser zu. "Wo haben Sie nur diese Statisten her bekommen?" wollte er von Sherlock wissen.  
"Mein Geheimnis!" feixte dieser zufrieden. "gehen wir uns umziehen, John..."  
Wir verschwanden also auf der Toilette. Ich war froh, aus diesem albernen Kampfanzug rauszukommen und in meine normale Kleidung zurück zu dürfen, auch wenn das in der engen Kabine ein bisschen schwierig war.  
"Ich glaube, es war doch ganz gut, dass wir das nicht mehr proben konnten", bemerkte Sherlock nebenan. "Hätte dich doch nur blockiert..."  
"Sag bloß, du kennst diesen Typen von The One Show!"  
"Nein, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass er ein...professionelles Interesse an der Story hat. Aber ich wollte ihm auf den Zahn fühlen, damit Chris nicht etwa gleich an den nächsten Betrüger gerät!"  
"Oh, stimmt! Das wäre übel gewesen...! Ich hatte schon fast vermutet, du hättest ihn womöglich herbestellt..."  
Wir verließen nahezu gleichzeitig die Kabinen, verpackten die Kostüme wieder in die Tüten, in denen die Jungs sie uns gebracht hatten, und kehrten ins Hinterzimmer zurück. Die Agentur Trident hatte die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und begutachteten irgendetwas im Internet auf ihren Handys.  
"Die sind sowas von geliefert!" bemerkte Stuart schadenfroh.  
"Soziale Netzwerke!" spottete Sherlock leise in mein Ohr. "Diese Idioten stellen ihr ganzes Leben und sich selbst hinein. Aber von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste kann aus einem Schaufenster ein Pranger werden. Das 21. Jahrhundert und der Pranger ist zurück.  
...in diesem Fall...sehr begrüßenswert." schloss er befriedigt.  
"Auf den weltweit einzigen Consulting Detective!" sagte Melas und erhob sein Glas.  
"Auf Ihren geretteten und rehabilitierten Verstand und fette, aber seriöse  Aufträge für Trident!" konterte Sherlock.  
"Sehr schön gesagt", schloss Stuart. "Ziert euch nicht, ich bleibe nüchtern und bringe euch alle nachhause! Cheers!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay, eigentlich war Lee wohl 1 oder 2 cm größer als MF...!


	171. Endlich Ruhe...

  
  
  
„…wartet…“, bremste uns Chris plötzlich. „Sorry…, Ich weiß, sowas macht man nicht bei Tisch…“ Er entledigte sich rasch des Latimer-T-Shirts. „So, jetzt können wir!“ erklärte er und hob sein Glas.  
„Oder wie Latimer wahrscheinlich sagen würde“, schaltete sich Sheldon vorwitzig ein: „Nunc est bibendum! – Sorry! Ich bin ja schon still!“  
Endlich brachten wir es zustande, auch wirklich auf das Ende dieses Falls zu trinken. Nicht, dass ich das deshalb so empfunden hätte, weil ich endlich zu etwas Alkohol kommen wollte, sondern weil ich mich nach den letzten fünf, sechs nervenaufreibenden Tagen nun wirklich nach etwas Ruhe sehnte.  
„Schon okay, Sheldon…“, grinste Chris, nahm sich das Shirt noch einmal vor und betrachtete nachdenklich die klaren sachlichen Majuskeln, in denen der Name Latimer darauf gedruckt war.  
„Latimer war eigentlich das einzig Gute an diesem erbärmlichen Kratides-Universum. Naja, und London natürlich!  
Der Triumph des Geistes über die physische Gewalt. …er wird mir fehlen…auch wenn er nur so eine Art Harry-Potter-Abklatsch war…“, gestand er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Entschuldigt, bitte…das ist…wirklich unangebracht…“ In seinen Augen glitzerte es verräterisch. „Sheldon…, Stuart…, dass ihr zu mir gehalten habt…, ohne euch wäre ich wirklich durchgedreht…, danke…“  
Stuart klopfte ihm unbeholfen auf die Schulter. „Kein Thema, Alter…“, brummte er verlegen.  
„Was wir jetzt brauchen, ist etwas, das uns richtig ablenkt“, erklärte Sheldon. „ein Life-Rollenspiel oder eine WLAN-Party oder einen Spielfilmmarathon…“  
„Aber nichts mit Mutanten-Superhelden oder so…“, wandte Stuart ein.  
„Hm, was ist mit Aliens? Superman, Green Lantern…“, überlegte Sheldon.  
Stuart stöhnte theatralisch. „Oh, Mann, das ist ja echt schwierig! Spätestens unter den Antagonisten von Helden wie Superman oder Batman treffen wir dann doch wieder auf Mutanten oder so was.“  
„Wir könnten Dungeons and Dragons spielen. Wir haben da noch zwei oder drei Szenarios rumliegen, die wir noch nicht angegangen sind,“ überlegte Sheldon. „Aber natürlich nur, wenn wir wenigstens noch einen weiteren Mitspieler finden…“  
Oh, nein! dachte ich nur und versuchte, so zu gucken, als hätte ich sowieso nicht zugehört. Ihr werdet uns NICHT fragen! Ich werde nicht den würfelnden Kampfhalbling geben…!  
Aber wahrscheinlich hielten die Jungs uns sowieso für zu alt und zu seriös für solch einen Unsinn.   
Aber mal ernsthaft…eigentlich waren wir weder das eine noch das andere…    
„Naja…“, entschied Chris. „Dann lasst uns doch ein…vorgezogenes langes Classic Star Trek-Fernseh-und-Film-Wochenende einlegen…“  
„Aye, Captain!“ bestätigte Sheldon zackig. „Aber diesmal werden wir die Episoden nicht auslosen, sondern demokratisch wählen.“  
„Ich unterstütze diesen Vorschlag!“ erklärte Stuart eifrig.  
„»Der zweite Stern von rechts und dann gerade aus bis zum Morgen«“, zitierte Chris und klang dabei sehr entspannt.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, diese Stelle finde ich reichlich albern…!“ sagte Sheldon.  
„Das ist ein Zitat aus Peter Pan!“ schaltete ich mich ein. „Kirk soll in Rente gehen, dabei weigert er sich immer noch, erwachsen zu werden. Das ist der Kurs nach Nimmerland.“  
„Ah, danke für die Info! Jetzt ergibt das Ganze einen Sinn…!“ gab Sheldon zu.  
  
Ich war schon etwas besorgt gewesen, als uns Sherlock alle so euphorisch zu dieser „Premierenfeier“ eigeladen hatte – schließlich hatte ich ihn nicht mal 10 Stunden zuvor halbbewusstlos vor dem Haus vorgefunden, aber sein Kreislauf und sein Stoffwechsel schienen so weit wieder im Lot zu sein. Allerdings – wenn ich genau hinsah, konnte ich erkennen, dass er jetzt doch ziemlich erschöpft war. Außerdem waren seine Hände weit mehr in Bewegung als nötig und bisweilen verschwanden sie unter der Tischplatte. Warum wohl? Weil sie bei geringer Muskelspannung rasch zu zittern begannen, wenn er zum Beispiel die Handgelenke an der Tischplatte abstützte… Die Nerds wurden immer munterer und ihre Witze immer unverständlicher, denn sie wechselten zwischen IT-Fachsimpelei und Comic-Kultur, so weit ich das überhaupt noch beurteilen konnte. Ein verrückter Fall und doch ertappte ich mich dabei, dass ich – ja, das ist wohl wirklich die richtige Vokabel – gerührt war, dass Chris‘ Kumpels zu ihm gehalten hatten und dass er, das Opfer dieser Intrige mit unserer Hilfe triumphiert hatte und inzwischen sogar darüber schon wieder lachen konnte. Sicher war das nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen – hin und wieder würden die Verzweiflung und die Angst um den eigenen Verstand wohl noch hochkommen in den nächsten Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten; aber er würde damit fertig werden.  
„Sherlock…? Lass uns ein Taxi nehmen. Die Jungs hier kommen gerade erst in Fahrt und du musst doch todmüde sein. Naja, und ich habe auch Schlaf nachzuholen…“, raunte ich.  
  
Ohne mich anzusehen wandte Sherlock seinen gesenkten Kopf nur halb in meine Richtung und nickte.  
Ich wollte gerade zu einer Verabschiedung ansetzen, als er leicht meinen Arm berührte und den Kopf schüttelte. Also stahlen wir uns hinaus. Das Kleeblatt war gerade so damit beschäftigt, sich über irgendeinen Superman-basierten Witz scheckig zu lachen (jedenfalls hatte ich den Ausdruck „Kryptonit“ aufgeschnappt, also musste es so etwas sein…), dass sie unser Verschwinden wohl gar nicht bemerken würden.  
Sherlock steckte Giuseppe noch ein paar Scheine zu. „Der Typ in dem blauen Evolution-Shirt hat zwar gesagt, er würde nüchtern bleiben, aber im Zweifelsfall setzen Sie die Jungs in ein Taxi. Sagen Sie ihnen einfach, das ginge aufs Haus…“  
  
„Nett von dir“, sagte ich, als wir in der kühlen Nachtluft standen.  
„Ich weiß… von solchen Fällen können wir nicht leben…“, knurrte Sherlock in einer seltenen Anwandlung von vorauseilendem Gehorsam.  
„He, darauf wollte ich überhaupt nicht hinaus! Nach all diesem Ärger haben sie es sich verdient, mal die Sau rauszulassen. Du magst kein…kein guter Finanzmanager sein, aber wie die klar sein sollte, vertraue ich inzwischen darauf, dass ich kein reguläres Einkommen zur Sicherheit brauche.“   
 Sherlock sah sich nach einem Taxi um. Auf dem Londoner Broadway war das um ein Uhr nachts durchaus aussichtsreich, da jetzt Theater- und Kinobesucher aus den Speiserestaurants in die Bars wechselten.  
„Du könntest obendrein ein festes Einkommen von Mycroft beziehen!“ erinnerte mich der Detektiv bierernst.  
„Nun mach aber mal ‘n Punkt!“ beschwerte ich mich grinsend. „Wenn du ehrlich bist, ist dir das sehr sympathisch gewesen, dass ich das nicht angenommen und dir davon erzählt habe!“  
„Aber nur, weil, wenn du das Geld genommen, es mir dann aber trotzdem erzählt hättest, ich nicht hätte sicher sein können, ob du den Job anfangs nicht doch hast übernehmen wollen. Aber schließlich hast du ihn für einen…Unterweltboss gehalten. Letztlich ist er nicht viel anderes… Aber Schluss jetzt mit diesem Thema, davon - …wenn man vom Teufel spricht…!“  
Vor uns hielt eine schwarze Limousine. Ohne Taxi-Schild.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
Das hintere der drei Seitenfenster links glitt herunter und der Griff eines wohlbekannten Schirmes deutete auf die mittlerer Tür.  
„Einsteigen, Gentlemen…“  
Mycroft persönlich!   
„Aber nur, wenn Sie uns auf direktem Wege nachhause bringen. Mein Patient und sein Arzt brauchen Ruhe!“ erklärte ich ironisch, ehe Sherlock etwas erwidern konnte.   
„Deshalb also, geistern Sie zu nachtschlafender Zeit durch die City!“ spöttelte es aus dem Fond.  
Ich öffnete Sherlock die Tür: „Mylord!“ und umrundete dann die Nobelkarre, um auf der anderen Seite einzusteigen.  
Als wir auf der nach rückwärts ausgerichteten mittleren Sitzbank Mycroft gegenüber saßen, musterte dieser seinen kleinen Bruder kritisch, sagte aber zunächst nichts.  
„John…, ich weiß, Sie sind hier der Arzt, aber Sie müssen jetzt wirklich ein paar Tage Pause einlegen.“  
„Ja. Sie haben völlig recht“, stimmte ich zu.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen, doch die letzten Tage waren selbst für ihn zu nervenaufreibend gewesen.  
„Also, besser gar nicht erst in die Zeitung sehen.“  
„Guter Tipp, ja“, antwortete ich artig und fragte mich, ob er das wohl aus einem bestimmten Grund sagte…  
„Übrigens Bruderherz, Deborah lässt vermelden, dass die Proben nächste Woche beginnen. Premiere ist am 20. August. Naja, voraussichtlich…“  
„Oh, sei bloß still!“ stöhnte Sherlock neben mir so gequält, dass es wirklich besorgniserregend klang.  
„Was…was ist los?“ fragte ich.   
„Ehm…, ich habe eine Wette verloren und werde wohl…mit jemandem in ein furchtbares Theaterstück gehen müssen. Nichts, was dich beunruhigen müsste – außer dass ich am Rande einer Psychose sein werde, wenn der Vorhang fällt!“  
„Stell dich nicht so an, es ist eine Krimikomödie.“  
„Eben drum!“ knurrte der Detektiv.  
„So! John. Sherlock. Ich wünsche ein paar geruhsame Tage! Bis bald mal wieder.“  
„Ja. Danke fürs Bringen…“, murmelte ich, schon halb im Aussteigen.  
  
„Wenn du willst, komme ich mit in…diese Theateraufführung…“, schlug ich vor, als ich an der Haustür die Schlüssel zückte.  
„WAS?!“ fragte Sherlock aufgeschreckt. „Oh. Eh, nein. Nein, nicht nötig. Und das ist ja noch lang hin. Wer weiß, ob es dazu wirklich kommen wird…“  
„Nur so ein Gedanke“, bemerkte ich und schloss auf.  
Was wohl dahinter steckte? War Deborah vielleicht eine ehemalige Klientin? Eine Schauspielerin?   
Oder eine Möchtegern-Agatha-Christie und Sherlock hatte gewettet, dass sie es niemals schaffen werde, eines ihrer unsäglichen Stücke auf eine Profibühne zu bringen?  
Nun, wenn es ihm so peinlich war, dass er mich nicht dabei haben wollte, war das auch in Ordnung. Ich würde mich anderweitig zu beschäftigen wissen.   
Ich knipste das Licht an und begann die Stufen hinauf zu trotten. Sie kamen mir höher vor als gewöhnlich.  
Dann hörte ich hinter mir ein einziges dunkles Klopfgeräusch, Sherlocks Schritte verstummten, dafür erklang ein leises unterdrücktes Keuchen.  
Ich wandte mich um.  
„Sherlock…?“  
Er war noch kurz vor dem Treppenabsatz. Auf der vorletzten Stufe war er stehen geblieben und klammerte sich nun mit beiden Händen ans Geländer.  
„Schon okay…nur etwas schwindlig…   
John…, würdest du…?“  
Ich war bereits bei ihm, pflückte ihn wortlos vom Handlauf und brachte ihn nach oben. Wenigstens war er nicht so schwach wie am Nachmittag, mehr Gleichgewichtsstörungen als Kreislaufprobleme.   
Während er sich auf mich stützte, drückte er dankbar meine Schulter und nickte kaum merklich, fast so, als wolle er gar nicht, dass ich das mitbekam.  
„Geht schon wieder…“, murmelte er und indem er losließ, glitt seine Hand noch wie zufällig ein Stück über meinen oberen Rücken. Unwillkürlich bremste ich, so dass er zuerst die Küche in Richtung Schlafzimmer verließ, wo ich ihn mit einem Seufzen auf sein Bett plumpsen hörte.  
„Könntest du mir einen Pyjama aus dem Schrank holen?“ bat er ungewohnt höflich.  
„Na, klar. Willst du noch einen Tee oder sonst etwas?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…Milch vielleicht…ich glaube, ich bekomme Sodbrennen…“, murmelte er, während er sich aus seinen Sachen schälte.  
„Überlass mal die Therapie mir. Ich habe noch Natron vorrätig. Das geht ja nicht, dass du jetzt stundenlang aufrecht im Bett sitzt, weil dein Magen überfordert ist“, erklärte ich und ging hinaus.   
Kein Wunder, dass sein Magen schon letzten Mittag kapituliert hatte. Dieser Hungerkünstler hatte tagelang kaum gegessen und sich mal wieder weitgehend von gesüßtem Kaffee ernährt.  
Als ich zurückkam, saß er den Rücken an das Kopfende gelehnt im Bett. Er war etwas kurzatmig, weil er wohl unbewusst zu vermeiden versuchte, dass sein Zwerchfell auf den Magen drückte.  
Ich reichte ihm das Glas mit dem in Wasser aufgelösten Natron. „Hier. Runter damit. Übrigens, auf die linke Seite legen hilft auch…“  
Nicht, dass er das nicht ohnehin oft tat…  
Ich suchte seine Kleidung zusammen und hängte sie auf.  
„Danke sehr, Trenton, für heute können Sie Feierabend machen…“, witzelte Sherlock.  
„Nur ausnahmsweise, Mylord, ich bin Ihr Bodyguard nicht ihr Kammerdiener!“ gab ich reserviert zurück.  
Mycroft hätte ihn so sehen sollen, dachte ich, verschwieg das aber. Es hätte ihn nur aufgeregt.  
Wir grinsten einander an und ich verschwand kurz ins Bad.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht so anzupirschen, ich bin noch wach…“, informierte mich Sherlock. Er hatte inzwischen nur die Augen geschlossen.  
„Noch nicht besser?“ fragte ich.  
„Doch…muss mich nur aufraffen, mich hinzulegen…“, murmelte er. Dann warf er sich mit einem Ruck zur Seite, so dass er auf meinem Kissen landete, drückte sich dann am Kopfteil ab und lavierte sich irgendwie rückwärts auf seine Matratze. Ich war vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht loszulachen, während ich um das Bett herumging und meinerseits hineinkroch. Erleichtert streckte ich meine müden Knochen aus und schloss die Augen.  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock!“  
„Dir auch…“  
  
  
Ich sitze im Taxi. Allein. Ich bin unruhig. Sherlock sollte hier sein. Er ist nicht a vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen und er geht nicht an sein Handy.  
„Tun, Sie doch was, Mann!“ beschwere ich mich.  
„Der Verkehr steht, das sehn Sie doch!“ rechtfertigt sich der Cabbie genervt.  
„Ja, schon gut! Lassen Sie mich einfach hier raus!“   
  
Ich renne die Baker Street hinauf. Passanten schauen mich schief an, Hunde verbellen mich ebenso misstrauisch. Und dann kann ich ihn sehen: Den Rücken gegen die geschlossene Haustür gelehnt, die Beine gerade von sich gestreckt, die Arme längen schlaff an seinen Seiten. Sein Gesicht ist weiß, die Augen geschlossen. Ich kann keine Regung seines Brustkorbs sehen. Atmet er noch?  
Dann bin ich plötzlich dicht vor ihm.  
„Sherlock…?“ Meine Stimme versagt. Zitternd legt sich meine Rechte an seinen Kopf, routiniert aber sanft schiebe ich mit dem Daumen sein linkes Oberlid hoch. Die Pupille ist riesig. Trotz der Sonne zieht sie sich nicht ein bisschen zusammen.   
Ich bin zu spät.  
  
Mit einem entsetzten Japsen werde ich aus dieser niederschmetternden Szene katapultiert.  
Verstört fand ich mich im Bett wieder.  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock neben mir leise.  
Jetzt ja! dachte ich und schluckte heftig, dann wischte ich mir mit ein paar fahrigen Bewegungen unbeholfen den Schweiß vom Gesicht.  
Nur Zeit gewinnen, damit er nicht merkt, wie erschüttert ich bin…  
„Bloß ein blöder Traum…hab ich dich geweckt?“  
„Nein, …ich kann nicht einschlafen…“ Es klang beinahe kleinlaut – und furchtbar müde. Fast schon quengelig.  
„Es ist also wieder so weit, ja?“ seufzte ich. Es war 4:09, da würde es ja bald schon wieder hell werden!  
„Sieht so aus. Ich schätze, du musst mich ausknipsen. Ich hatte nur ein Viertel Wein, es sollte also kein Problem sein…“  
Seit diesem Glas Wein waren fast schon wieder vier Stunden vergangen.   
„Hast recht. Geht’s wenigstens deinem Magen besser?“  
„Ja, alles okay…ich kann bloß mein Gehirn nicht runterfahren…Folgende Programme verhindern, dass Windows beendet werden kann…“, blödelte er verlegen.  
„Na, dann werde ich mal den Taskmanager spielen und das Herunterfahren erzwingen…“, ging ich darauf ein. „Bin gleich wieder da…“  
Lass mich raten: Die Dokumente Lestrade.doc und Moriarty.doc können nicht geschlossen werden, dachte ich. Und dann: Unsinn! Moriarty ist nie und nimmer bloß ein harmloses kleines Dokument!  
Gestern Mittag hatte ich plötzlich wieder seine Stimme im Ohr gehabt. Der Gedanke, es könne wieder so scheußlich werden, wie Anfang April war gruselig. Aber wie ging es Sherlock damit?   
Hör auf zu grübeln! wies ich mich zurecht. Er würde wohl nicht mit mir darüber reden und im Moment brauchte er dringend Schlaf. Ausgerechnet jetzt seine Ängste ans Licht zu zerren, wäre im Augenblick sicher wirklich zu viel für ihn…  
Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite, als ich auf einmal die Toilettenspülung hörte.  
Verärgert und besorgt eilte ich an die Tür. „Alles okay bei dir?“  
Statt einer Antwort öffnete Sherlock die Tür zum Flur und nickte matt, dann begann er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu tasten, seine großen Füße schlurften über den Boden, dann kroch er fröstelnd ins Bett und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn, ließ aber den rechten Arm aus dem Bett hängen. Ich nahm seinen Puls, der viel zu hektisch war, und Sherlock ließ zu, dass ich mich davon überzeugte, wie überdreht er immer noch war.  
„Hättest du mich doch geweckt…“, beschwerte ich mich leise und zog eine Spritze auf. Dann desinfizierte ich seine Armbeuge, injizierte ihm das Mittel intravenös und klemmte dann einen Tupfer in die Wunde, ehe ich seinen Unterarm hochklappte und in dieser Position festhielt.  
Währenddessen hing sein erschöpfter Blick an mir, jetzt begannen ihm die Augen zuzufallen. Instinktiv kämpfte er ein paar Momente verwirrt dagegen an, doch dann hauchte er ein kraftloses ‚Danke…‘ und schlief dann sofort ein.  
Ich blieb bei ihm sitzen und beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihm in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung wirklich keine Überdosis verpasst hatte und spürte, wie ich langsam zu frieren begann und sich eine beinahe weinerliche Stimmung in mir ausbreitete – nicht aus Verzweiflung oder gar Trauer – einfach nur vor Übermüdung und vor allem nervlicher Überlastung.  
Wie mochte es da erst in Sherlock aussehen? Etwa sechsunddreißig Stunden zuvor war er im London Bridge Hospital richtig ausgerastet und hätte ums Haar Donovan irreparabel beleidigt und später war er fast durchgedreht, als wir den armen Greg endlich wieder hatten…  
…das war die Position, in der wir ihn vorgefunden haben, dämmerte es mir dann, als mir mein Albtraum von eben wieder einfiel.  
Nur gut, dass Lestrade wenigstens nicht ahnte, wer ihn da gefangen gehalten hatte. Es muss so auch schon beängstigend genug gewesen sein.   
Nachdem ich mich völlig davon überzeugt hatte, dass Sherlocks Puls und Atmung trotz des Sedativums einwandfrei funktionierten, bettete ich seinen rechten Arm an seine Seite, entsorgte den Tupfer und packte Schlafmittel und Spritze weg, ehe ich mich erleichtert ins Bett kuschelte, wo ich mich erst einmal wieder warm zittern musste.  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, war das Zimmer sonnendurchflutet. Es war schon Zehn durch, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch matt und Sherlock schlief fest. Ich beschloss, mich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Immerhin könnte ich ja einen Mittagsschlaf einschieben oder früh zu Bett gehen… Oder beides…  
Ich schlich also nach draußen, als ich auch schon ein leises Knarren von der Treppe hörte, also trottete ich zur mittleren Küchentür.  
„Morgen, Mrs H. …“, nuschelte ich im Türrahmen lehnend und legte demonstrativ den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen.  
„John, mein Lieber, wenn ich’s nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, Sie haben letzte Nacht gelumpt und sind jetzt übelst verkatert!“ wisperte sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Ich nickte. „So ziemlich. Nur dass sich Sherlock zu viel zugemutet hat. Er muss sich jetzt dringend ausschlafen.“  
„Verstehe…“, sagte sie mit einem beinahe schmerzlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann?“  
„Im Augenblick nicht, danke. Ich werde auch bloß einfach so leise wie irgend möglich sein.“  
„Sie könnten bei mir unten frühstücken…“  
„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb, aber es ist wohl besser, ich bleibe hier. Ich will nicht, dass er versucht alleine aufzustehen… Aber verraten Sie ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe.“  
Sie nickte: „Keine Störung heute. Alles klar.“ Die Bewegung, die sie dann machte, sollte wohl ein Salutieren darstellen, sah aber merkwürdig aus. Vielleicht der Einfluss der USA? Möglich. Auch egal. Jedenfalls schlich sie sich wieder nach unten. Ich zog mich zurück, schnappte mir eine leere Klopapierrolle aus dem Papiermüll, holte mir einen Stuhl zum Draufsteigen und klemmte das Stück Pappe zwischen Glocke und Klöppel. Leere Klorollen eignen sich ausgezeichnet hierfür, weil sie, wenn man sie zusammendrückt, noch ein wenig auseinanderfedern und so tatsächlich an Ort und Stelle bleiben.   
Mit einem Instantkaffee und etwas Marmeladentoast versehen, kehrte ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück, setzte mich dort nahe der Schrankwand, in der ich Becher und Teller abstellen konnte, mit meinem Laptop hin, um mal nach den Auswirkungen unseres nächtlichen Einsatzes zu sehen. Als ich in den Toast biss und das knusprige Knirschen vernahm, hielt ich augenblicklich inne und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Detektiv. Mir war natürlich schon klar, dass sich das eigene Kauen übertrieben laut anhört, weil es sich durch die Eustachsche Röhre fortpflanzt, trotzdem war ich besorgt, das Krachen könne ihn vielleicht aufwecken, doch da musste ich mir wohl keine Gedanken machen.   
Also rief ich Chris‘ Site auf, die übrigens „The Geek Interpreter“ heißt. Das Forum war inzwischen förmlich explodiert! Die letzten nicht mal zwölf Stunden hatten mehr als ausgereicht, einen Sturm der Entrüstung zu entfesseln. Alles war außerdem blau vor lauter Links! Chris hatte noch nicht einen der Kommentare beantwortet, aber wahrscheinlich war er einfach noch nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. Und so lautete einer der jüngsten Kommentare auch schlicht: „He, Chris! Melde dich mal, Alter! Ich hoffe, du chillst einfach noch, hast du dir verdient, aber ruf mich zurück! Frodo92“  
Ich musste grinsen und folgte einigen der Links. Die Clips von unserem verrückten Kampf mied ich. Wir hatten das richtige getan, es war verdammt wichtig gewesen für Chris und ich bereute es nicht – gerade deshalb wollte ich es nicht sehen und es dann vielleicht doch als peinlich empfinden müssen.   
Überall las ich wütende, empörte Tiraden gegen Kratides. Ich stieß auf einen Blog, der verschiedene Äußerungen von Facebook, Twitter und Google+ wiedergab:   
„Ich hoffe, ihr erstickt an euren Millionen!“    
„Kratides steht für „kapitalistische, rechtsgerichtete Arschlöcher, totale Idioten der elendesten Sorte“!  
„11 p.m. hodie. Vic. Emb. Acta 19. 19! Venite!“   
W-was? Ah, acta…The Acts…Apostelgeschichte…okay, das heißt dann wohl sie wollen sich heute Abend zur Comic-Verbrennung am Victoria Embankment treffen…   
Vielleicht sollte ich Trident warnen, da besser nicht hinzugehen, das könnte Ärger mit den Ordnungshütern geben und das muss ja nicht sein…  
Die Hasstiraden waren teilweise echt erschreckend. Auch auf der Site des Verlages. Läden kündigten an, dass sie ihre Ware zurückschickten und ihr Geld wieder haben wollten. Das mochte verständlich sein – aber war das realistisch? Ein Geschäft wie der Forbidden Planet würde von so etwas nicht kaputt gehen, aber für manche kleinen Kiosks, war das vielleicht ein übler Schlag…  
Nicht dass mir Kevin, Eric, Marc und Paul leidgetan hätten: Dieser Konsequenzen waren verdient und bestimmt hatten sie trotzdem schon einiges Geld auf die hohe Kante legen können, auch wenn sie sicher schon wieder eine Menge in die Produktion der nächsten zwei Ausgaben gesteckt hatten – aber es war einfach gruselig, wie vernichtend die Kritik dieser aufgebrachten Menge rüberkam. Vorher hatten sie auf Latimer4ever herumgehackt, jetzt auf KEMP. In diesem Medium würde man mit den geeigneten Mitteln sicher auch per Rufmord einen Lynchmob auf einen an was auch immer völlig unbeteiligten Menschen hetzen können. Sherlock war das bereits letzte Nacht klar gewesen.  
  
Später ging ich hinauf, um mich nun doch mal ausgehfertig zu machen, für den Fall, dass Sherlock etwas brauchte, bzw. ich später vielleicht einkaufen gehen würde. Ich war immer noch müde und hatte so gut wie keinen Appetit – oder wollte ich etwa unbewusst abwarten, bis ich mit Sherlock zusammen essen konnte?  
Vielleicht…  
  
Schlaf dich ruhig aus, dachte ich, das ist jetzt das Wichtigste…   
   
  
  
tbc


	172. Genesungswünsche besonderer Art

 

  
  
Genesungswünsche besonderer Art  
  
  
  
Als ich von Sherlock ein leises Seufzen vernahm, warf ich unwillkürlich einen Blick auf die Uhr. 14: 23. Vor etwa zehn Stunden hatte ich ihn "ausgeknipst", wie er es genannt hatte.  
  
Würde er weiter schlafen?  
  
Was ich Mrs Hudson gegenüber natürlich nicht erwähnt hatte, war die – wenn auch wenig wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass Sherlock ja auch mal wieder schlafwandeln könnte...  
  
Dann sah ich, wie er Anstalten machte, sich – halb auf dem Bauch liegend – hochzustemmen und die Knie unter den Körper zog.  
  
"Hey, Sherlock...!" Ich eilte ans Bett und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Warte! Du wirst jetzt nicht einfach so aus dem Bett hüpfen! Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Er blinzelte benommen in meine Richtung. "Schwindelig...", nuschelte er und ließ sich zurück fallen.  
  
Dann knurrte er leise: "Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht wieder mit der Ente!"  
  
"Na, gut. Aber lass dir helfen. – Langsam!" warnte ich, als er einen erneuten Anlauf machte. Wieder kam er auf alle Viere hoch und schob dann das linke Bein aus dem Bett. Keine so gute Idee. Ich griff ihm kurzerhand unter die Arme – buchstäblich – und hievte ihn in eine sitzende Position. Sherlock grummelte etwas, zog das nun untergeschlagene rechte Bein unter seinem Körper hervor und setzte nun ordentlich den Fuß neben den Linken.  
  
Er starrte vor sich hin und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Anscheinend legte sich das Schwindelgefühl nicht.  
  
Kann es denn an dem Schlafmittel liegen? Bei der letzten Gelegenheit hat er es gut vertragen..., grübelte ich verunsichert.  
  
"Nein, es liegt nicht an der Spritze. Du bist völlig unschuldig daran!" brummte Sherlock, als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen und packte meine Schulter. Also griff ich meinerseits zu, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Er taumelte desorientiert gegen mich und ich machte geistesgegenwärtig mit dem linken Bein einen kurzen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, um mich gegen ihn stemmen zu können.  
  
"Geht schon...", behauptete Sherlock undeutlich und tastete in Richtung Badezimmertür. "Und jetzt raus mit dir!" befahl er, als wir vor der Toilette angelangt waren. Ich klappte demonstrativ nur den Deckel hoch. "Aber hinsetzen!" mahnte ich und zog mich zurück. Natürlich blieb ich draußen stehen und hoffte, ich werde kein unheilvolles Poltern von jenseits der Tür hören. Nach einer Weile war da die Spülung und dann folgte das Geräusch des Wasserhahns.  
  
"Sherlock...?" Wenn dir – "  
  
…noch schwindlig ist…  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt,  Sherlock erschien auf die Klinke gestützt und sah mich an. Der Ausdruck war nicht direkt als hilfesuchend zu bezeichnen – doch letztlich war es genau das, auch wenn sein Blick nicht bittend aussah, eher genervt. Wortlos schnappte ich ihn mir und verfrachtete ihn wieder ins Bett. Sherlock ließ sich mit einem verärgerten Ächzen auf die Matratze fallen. Ich setzte mich zu ihm, um seinen Puls zu nehmen, doch er zog den Arm weg.  
  
"Lasssass!" nuschelte er ins Kissen.  
  
"Sherlock! Stell dich nicht so an! Oder ich verpass dir gleich noch eine Infusion!"  
  
"Ich muss nur schlafen, dassis alles!" belehrte er mich, wehrte sich aber nicht mehr, als ich meine Finger an seine Halsschlagader legte.  
  
"Essis wie du gesagt hast", erklärte er widerwillig. "Ich hab nich' auf mein' Körper gehört, unnjetz...sachtersmir auffie harte Tour... Schickmich aufie Matte, gewissermaßen... Nichaseerse Mal...", setzte er kleinlaut hinzu.  
  
   
  
Aha. Sherlock mit sich selber im Boxring und sein Körper schlägt also seinen Geist k.o.?!  
  
   
  
"Er zwingt dich also dazu, dich auszuruhen?" hakte ich nach.  
  
"Der Triumphes Fleisches üwwerdeen Geist!" giftete er bestätigend. "Lachnich!!"  
  
In der Tat hatte ich mit einem Schmunzeln zu kämpfen. Hatte er das wirklich aus meiner Frage heraushören können?  
  
"Tu' ich nicht. Aber du musst wenigstens etwas trinken..."  
  
Er schnaubte. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht über den quengelnden Detektiv aufregen. Er meinte es nicht persönlich, es war ihm bloß peinlich.  
  
Als ich ihm ein Glas Wasser eingoss, seufzte er ärgerlich und richtete sich auf der Seite liegend etwas auf.  
  
"Du bissein Dickschädel!" schimpfte er, während er ein wenig zittrig das Glas nahm und bis zur Hälfte austrank, ehe er matt auf das Kissen zurücksackte.  
  
Auch wenn er letztlich nur für seine überflüssigen, hochmütigen Marotten büßte, weil er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Essen und Schlafen seien seiner Arbeit abträglich, tat er mir leid. Womöglich hätte er in diesem Fall tatsächlich nicht mehr essen und schlafen können, als er es sich meiner wiederholten Bitten wegen zugestanden hatte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Aber ich würde ihn mein Bedauern nicht merken lassen, denn er fühlte sich sowieso schon von seinem eigenen Körper hintergangen und er würde sich diesen kindlichen Trotz auch nicht ausreden lassen.  
  
Als ich schon dachte, er sei bereits wieder eingeschlafen, hob er nochmal kurz die Lider.  
  
"John... Besuchuu ihn für mich...", verlangte er.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren, was er von mir wollte.  
  
"Was? Lestrade? Ich soll Lestrade besuchen?" fragte ich perplex. "Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass das nicht dasselbe wäre! Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihm einen ziemlichen Schrecken einjagen, wenn ich da ohne dich aufkreuze! Lestrade ist okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Außerdem würde ich mich hüten, ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen.  
  
"Meinsuu?" fragte er.   
Es klang nicht zweifelnd sondern verwundert, also bezog es sich wohl nicht auf den letzten Teil.  
  
"Er würde denken, dass dir etwas passiert ist; natürlich würde er das! Was war denn seine erste klare Bemerkung Montagabend?"  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich erstaunt an: "Er hatte den Schuss gehört...und wollte wissen..., ob ich...oh..."  
  
"Siehst du? Naja...und seine Frau wird da sein, vielleicht noch andere Besucher. Er weiß, dass du diesmal bei ihm geblieben bist. Das bedeutet ihm viel…"  
  
...und vielleicht bist du demnächst ein wenig nachsichtiger, wenn du ihn wieder einmal für blöd hältst..., lag mir noch auf der Zunge. Aber ich sprach es nicht aus.   
  
„Gäbe es denn etwas, was ich ihm von dir sagen soll?“  
  
Ein klein wenig fies von mir, das zu fragen: Dann hätte er es ja zumindest mir gegenüber klar aussprechen müssen.  
  
Sherlock schloss wieder die Augen. Dann schüttelte er schwach den Kopf. Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
   
  
Es war ja nicht nur, dass er hätte stürzen können. Was, wenn hier irgendwer aufkreuzte, der noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen zu haben meinte? Oder wenn gar Moriarty einen bösen Streich plante – schließlich hatte er von Sherlocks Zusammenbruch erfahren. Außerdem wäre Mycroft empört, wenn ich jetzt für mindestens zweieinhalb Stunden das Haus verließe. Nicht mal zu Unrecht.  
  
Ich schlich mich hinaus und versuchte erneut, den Fall niederzuschreiben, aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Vielleicht sträubte ich mich unbewusst gegen diese Story? Durchaus denkbar. Also checkte ich E-Mails und die Nachrichten auf meinem Handy.  
  
"Bist du unter die Comic-Cosplayer gegangen, du Kindskopf? ROFL!!!" hatte Harry gesimst.  
  
"Das war Homöopathie. Gewissermaßen. Wie geht's dir?" simste ich zurück.  
  
Ich würde wohl nicht darum herum kommen, diesen Fall zu dokumentieren...  
  
Doch stattdessen sah ich wieder nach meinem Patienten, der sich tief und fest schlafend zusammengerollt hatte – was mir schlagartig bewusst machte, dass auch ich noch Schlaf nachzuholen hätte. Kurzum: Ich kroch ins Bett und war bald ebenfalls eingeschlafen.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, hatte ich einen Bärenhunger und fragte mich augenblicklich, ob mein Magenknurren Sherlock aufwecken könnte. Aber das Murmeltier neben mir bekam anscheinend nichts mit.  
  
Ich stahl mich hinaus, um mir etwas zu essen zu suchen. Doch in der Küche angekommen, hörte ich leise Stimmen aus dem Treppenhaus. Mir kam in den Sinn, dass ich ja die Klingel "mundtot" gemacht hatte – also vielleicht besser, ich sah mal nach.  
Ich bin Arzt. Irgendwie hat man da doch immer Bereitschaft. Jedenfalls konnte ich mich kaum unerreichbar machen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.  
...zumindest ein wenig...  
  
Als ich den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte, konnte ich erkennen, dass Mrs Hudson an der halb geöffneten Tür des Windfangs stand, wo sie anscheinend etwas unschlüssig jemanden abzuwimmeln suchte.  
  
"Gut, dann...versuche ich es die Tage wieder..."  
  
Die Stimme versetzte mir einen leichten Stromschlag.  
  
"Mrs Hudson!" zischte ich leise. Sie wandte sich um und ich versuchte, ihr durch eine Geste begreiflich zu machen, dass sie die Tür weiter öffnen solle. Sie tat es, wich dabei zurück und gab den Blick auf unseren unangemeldeten Besuch frei.  
  
Es war wirklich Lestrade! Ich eilte die Stufen hinunter. Mrs Hudson und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick und sie ging wieder in ihre Wohnung.  
  
"Mensch, Greg! Wie geht's Ihnen?" fragte ich, teils erfreut ihn zu sehen, teils bedauernd, weil ich ihn wohl an der Tür würde abfertigen müssen.  
  
"Besser..., wie Sie ja sehen. Was ist mit Sherlock?" fragte er beunruhigt.  
  
Ich machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. "Ach, Sie wissen doch wie er ist...hat seit Donnerstag kaum gegessen oder geschlafen – wir hatten gestern noch einen Fall. Er wollte Sie ja nochmal besuchen, aber jetzt ist er wirklich ziemlich groggy. Tut mir Leid..."  
  
Er nickte und ich fragte mich, ob er mir wohl abkaufte, dass dieser weitere Krankenbesuch wirklich die Idee des selbsternannten Soziopathen war. Nun, dann würde alles Beteuern nichts helfen...  
  
"Nein, ich verstehe. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es sei etwas...Ernstes. Wollte...mich nur nochmal bedanken..."  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf ein Päckchen, das er in seiner leicht zitternden Linken hielt. Es war in pergamentfarbenes Papier mit altertümlichen Buchstaben darauf eingeschlagen. Typisches Buchhandlungsgeschenkpapier, sah nach einem Hardcover mit um die 200 Seiten aus.  
  
Wow?! Greg hat eine Geschenkidee für Sherlock? Noch dazu ein Buch? Ich hätte keinen Schimmer, was ich ihm für ein Buch schenken könnte! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Greg hatte bemerkt, dass meine Augen zu dem ominösen Päckchen gewandert waren.  
  
"Ja...", beantwortete er meine unausgesprochene Frage verlegen. "Ich denke, ich nehme es wieder mit, dann...habe ich etwas in der Hand, wenn...Sie wissen schon..."  
  
Greg, was auch immer für einen unhöflichen Müll er wieder von sich geben wird – er hat sich furchtbare Sorgen um Sie gemacht!  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich es sagen sollen – aber wahrscheinlich war es überflüssig. Irgendwie ließ ich den Augenblick verstreichen. Mein Gesichtsausdruck schien ihm Antwort genug zu sein, was auch immer er darin zu erkennen glaubte.  
  
"Sie sehen noch recht angegriffen aus", bemerkte ich unschlüssig, weil ich ihn nicht ganz so schnell wieder wegschicken wollte. Allerdings wirkte er in der Tat noch ziemlich mitgenommen, die Körperspannung verriet Anstrengung, das Gesicht war noch immer etwas zu blass und eingefallen, die Schatten unter den geröteten Augen noch zu dunkel und das geschundene Handgelenk schütze ein Verband.  
  
"Naja, ich bin erst mal bis zum Wochenende krankgeschrieben und dann...nun, ich hoffe doch, dass man mir nicht raten wird, ein Online-Tagebuch zu schreiben", witzelte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
Ich stieg nicht darauf ein: "Vier Tage, Greg. Wir...haben schon das Schlimmste befürchtet..."  
  
Er nickte. "Ich hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl... Nur wegen der Anzahl der Wasserflaschen hätte ich vielleicht auch auf vier getippt...Keiner hat mir irgendetwas gesagt. Auch nicht auf meine Fragen hin. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie mich festhalten...dass sie mich ihre Gesichter nicht haben sehen lassen, hat mir ein wenig Hoffnung gegeben..." Er brach ab, weil seine Fassade zu bröckeln drohte.  
"Wir könnten uns eine Weile ins Speedy's setzen“, schlug ich vor, obwohl mir nicht wohl dabei war, Sherlock allein zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte ich sobald wir einen Platz hatten, nochmal schnell raufspringen und ihm einen Zettel hinlegen, dass ich bloß im Erdgeschoss sei und er mich unbedingt anrufen solle, falls er aufwachte? Aber erstens würde er das nicht tun und zweitens war das keine Strategie gegen Schlafwandeln oder Gangsterangriffe.  
"Nein, danke. Vielleicht können wir ja irgendwann die Tage mal wieder zusammen ein Bier trinken gehen...", wich Greg aus.  
„Sie sind mit dem Taxi gekommen?“ vermutete ich. Sicher stand er noch unter Medikamenten – jedenfalls sah er mir noch zu fahrig und nervös aus, als das er schon wieder ein Fahrzeug führen  sollte.  
„Nein, meine Frau hat mich hier abgesetzt. Wollte noch was einkaufen… Aber sie hat schon gesagt, sie fährt erst einmal nur um den Block, falls aus meinem Besuch nichts wird. Gut, dass ich nicht gewettet habe!“  
  
Wie Mrs Lestrade wohl gerade über Sherlock geredet hatte? ‚Der Freak‘? ‚Dein Ex-Junkie‘, ‚dein Lieblings-Rüpel‘ – was in der Art? Jedenfalls klang Greg jetzt ein wenig resigniert. Nicht so sehr verbittert, weil Sherlock ihn nicht empfing, dafür hatte er Verständnis, sondern weil er bedauerte, dass das seinen exzentrischen Freund in den Augen seiner Frau in kein besseres Licht rückte.   
Jedenfalls vermute ich das, gefragt habe ich natürlich nie.  
  
“Es wird Ihnen helfen, darüber zu reden – auch wenn Sie denken müssen, dass Ihr Gegenüber das doch gar nicht nachvollziehen kann.“  
Er nickte – zweifelnd, wie mir schien. Sam Bradstreet fiel mir ein, aber ich konnte die beiden unterschiedlichen Dienstgrade, die einander nur flüchtig kannten, wohl schlecht zu einer Miniselbsthilfegruppe „verkuppeln“!    
„Er wird es bedauern, Sie verpasst zu haben, aber es wäre wirklich nicht gut, ihn jetzt zu wecken. Es ist ihm ja schon peinlich, wenn ich ihn so sehe. Ich könnte – “  
  
Ein schräger kurzer Alarmton kam aus Lestrades Blousonjacke.  
  
„Das ist sie. Bis die Tage dann“, verabschiedete sich Greg eilig.  
„Noch gute Besserung!“ rief ich ihm noch nach.  
  
Seufzend wandte ich mich um. Musste ich nun noch einige Worte mit Mrs Hudson wechseln? Mir war nicht danach. Natürlich wusste sie – wie auch sonst die Öffentlichkeit – weder von dem scheußlichen Verdacht, unter dem der Detective Inspector gestanden hatte, noch von seiner Entführung.      
   
Ich rang mich dann doch noch dazu durch und klopfte an die Küchentür. Vielleicht ein wenig schwächer als sonst in der unbewussten Hoffnung, dass sie mich nicht hören würde, doch sie öffnete schon nach einer Sekunde.  
"John! Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun? Ich wollte sowieso gerade anfangen, mein Abendessen vorzubereiten..."  
"Nein, danke, ich...ich kann noch überhaupt nicht abschätzen, wann Sherlock in der Verfassung sein wird, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Danke, dass Sie versucht haben, den DI abzuwimmeln..."  
"Ich...war mir dabei nicht ganz sicher..."  
"Ja..., das war auch...eine Ausnahme...", gab ich zu. "Ich...geh dann besser mal wieder rauf..."  
  
Ehe ich mir noch rasch ein weiteres Sandwich machen wollte, sah ich nochmal bei Sherlock rein. Ich hatte die Tür erst einen Spalt breit geöffnet, als irgendetwas sie blockierte. Irgendetwas, das nur wenig Widerstand leistete. Vorsichtig drückte ich die Tür noch etwas weiter auf und befürchtete schon halb, ihm am Boden vorzufinden - doch er hatte nur das Bettzeug von sich geschleudert und lag nun ohne Kissen und Decke diagonal über beide Matratzen verteilt auf dem Bauch, den rechten Arm  von meiner Seite des Bettes bis fast auf den Boden hängend - und inzwischen schon wieder fest schlafend.  
Na, super! Ich hatte Greg abgewimmelt und war trotzdem zu lange weg gewesen! Frustriert, deckte ich den Schlafenden behutsam zu, schnappte das Kissen, schüttelte es leise ein wenig auf und legte es an seinen Platz zurück.  
Gerade als ich die Kühlschranktür geöffnet hatte, vibrierte mein Handy. Ich hatte vergessen, es wieder auszuschalten.  
  
"Watson?" meldete ich mich etwas widerwillig.  
"Hallo, Jonny-Boy! Jim hier. Na, sehen Sie! Der gute Lestade ist ja schon wieder auf den Beinen. Und Sie beide hacken auf mir herum, als sei ich ein Monster!"  
Ich hielt das Handy rasch von mir weg, weil mich ein Schauder überlief und ich unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappte. Mir war, als befände ich mich plötzlich mitten im Eisschrank.  
Monster? Das wäre noch eine Beleidigung für jedes Monster, mit dir verglichen zu werden! dachte ich.  
"Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als dieses Haus zu beobachten?" fragte ich stattdessen und schloss den Kühlschrank.  
Ein blubberndes Kichern kam als Antwort.  
"Ah, Johnny-Boy! Wollen Sie mich ermutigen, wieder einmal ein wenig Initiative zu zeigen? Sie sollten doch froh sein, wenn ich weiter nichts anstelle! – War das eben die Kühlschranktür? Ich habe Ihnen doch nicht den Appetit verdorben?" bedauerte er mich genüsslich.  
Das saß! Ich versuchte, mein Entsetzen herunterzuschlucken und entgegnete abfällig und so cool ich nur konnte: "Als ob meine Freizeittipps irgendetwas ändern könnten!"  
"Ah, Dr Watson! Ich kann Sie direkt vor mir sehen!  Immer der tapfere kleine Soldat! Ich wette, Sie laufen bewaffnet bis an die Zähne vor dem Bett Ihres Liebsten auf und ab, wie eine von diesen albernen Palastwachen!"  
"Was für ein Kopfkino! Weshalb betätigen Sie sich nicht als Schriftsteller?" spottete ich.  
"Hm, vielleicht werde ich da eines Tages?"  
  
...Er braucht ein Publikum, das ist die Schwäche des Genies, John...!  
  
"Wenn Sie Ihre brillanten Coups in Form von Kriminalromanen veröffentlichen würden, könnte alle Welt Ihre Cleverness bewundern. So können Sie niemandem davon erzählen!" argumentierte ich.  
"Johnny-Boy!" Er sagte es mit übertriebenem, anerkennendem Staunen - voll beißender Herablassung. "Was für ein wahrhaft philosophischer Gedanke! Das Problem dabei ist, dass wie man so sagt, Papier geduldig ist. Kein gewöhnlicher Mensch würde glauben, dass meine Pläne in der Praxis aufgehen könnten! Es seiii deeennnn - ich setzte sie wirklich und wahrhaftig in die Tat um! Und noch etwas, Johnny-Boy: Ich könnte jedes noch so geheime Detail enthüllen und man würde mich trotzdem niemals zu fassen kriegen. Ich kann beides haben! ICH KANN ALLES HABEN!" blökte er plötzlich in mein Ohr.  
"Und, Johnny-Boy! Ich werde mir alles, aber auch alles nehmen, wonach mir der Sinn steht. Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen!  
Ach, ja!  
Ich vergaß: Das hatten wir ja schon!"  
Er kicherte wieder.  
"Ah, dieser Anblick war wirklich unbezahlbar! Sherlock im verdreckten Pyjama – mit Ihnen auf dem Dach! ...ein Vierteljahr ist das nun schon her! Ach, ja, wie die Zeit vergeht, nicht wahr?" schwärmte er in wehmütigem Ton.  
"Oh, ich erinnere mich noch, als sei es letzte Woche gewesen", giftete ich ungehalten. Dieses Ekel schwafelte wie ein Nostalgiker auf einem verdammten Klassentreffen!  
"Beneidenswert! Wir müssen uns wirklich mal wieder zusammensetzen und von alten Zeiten plaudern! Ach, wenn nur mein Terminkalender nicht so voll wäre!" seufzte er abgrundtief.  
"Sie Ärmster! So im Stress?!" fauchte ich.  
"Naja, machen Sie sich nichts draus, Doktorchen. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich bald mal wieder freischaufeln! Freundschaften muss man doch pflegen, nicht? Und wenn man's so nicht macht, wird es doch nie was, weil irgendwas ist ja immer!" laberte er vertraulich.  
"Na, dann, bis bald Mal wieder! Grüßen Sie Sherlock schön von mir! Ciao!" schloss er gedehnt.  
Dann machte es Klick.  
  
Chlorgeruch, Angstschweiß, verbrauchte weiße Fliesen, rote und blaue Vorhänge...  
  
Das Handy rutschte mir aus der Hand, ich wankte zum Küchenfenster und konnte es noch aufreißen, ehe mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mir war kalt, meine Knie zitterten und mein Magen krampfte sich vor Ekel zusammen.   
  
Es war alles wieder da!   
  
Ich ließ mich zu Boden sinken, den Rücken gegen einen der Unterschränke gestemmt und rang nach Luft.   
Noch stärker als die Panik waren jedoch meine Scham und mein Zorn auf mich selbst! Auf das, was Moriarty mit ein paar Worten aus mir machen konnte! Ein erbärmliches Häufchen Elend!  
  
Hätte ich ihm doch damals das Genick gebrochen!   
  
...nun, dann wären wir offenkundig beide nicht mehr am Leben, John, hörte ich Sherlocks vertraute, belehrende Stimme herablassend kühl in meinem Kopf.  
  
Ob das Abhilfe schaffen könnte? Mir vorzustellen, dass Sherlock mit mir redete? Denn ich würde ihm auf gar keinen Fall von diesem Anruf erzählen! – Wozu auch? Moriarty hatte keine konkreten Drohungen ausgestoßen, keinerlei Anhaltspunkte geliefert. Er hatte uns lediglich informiert, dass er das Haus beobachten konnte, oder beobachten ließ und dass er das Interesse an uns noch nicht verloren hatte. Also eigentlich nichts Neues gegenüber seinem Anruf von vor etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden…  
  
Beruhige dich, John. Er will dich nur erschrecken. Wenn er wirklich für die nächste Zeit etwas geplant hätte, würde er uns ohne Vorwarnung heimsuchen, wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, meinst du nicht?  
  
Es half tatsächlich ein wenig. Aber nur ein wenig. Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten ab, bis ich mich nicht mehr so abgehetzt und schwach fühlte, ging dann nach oben, um zu duschen und mich für die Nacht umzuziehen. Wieder in der Küche angelangt, genehmigte ich mir eine Dose Bier...  
  
... Versuch doch mal Flasche Bier zu sagen, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen! Sag es so lange, bis es dir gelingt, Johnny-Boy. Sag: Flasche Bier!!...  
  
"Ach, halt den Rand, du Sack!" blaffte ich leise.  
  
  
  
tbc


	173. Endlich mal was für den Blog

 

  
  
  
Dieser Anruf von Moriarty ändert gar nichts und das weißt du, sagte ich mir. Er ist irgendwo da draußen und treibt sein Unwesen und eines Tages wird er sich wieder mit Sherlock beschäftigen wollen. So geht das nun schon seit einem halben Jahr. Es ist nicht zu ändern. Ebenso wenig wie die Möglichkeit, sich eine tödliche Krankheit einzuhandeln oder Opfer eines Unfalls zu werden. Punktum. Also reg dich ab!  
  
Ich hatte mich auf meiner Decke zusammengerollt und den Revolver in die Besuchsritze geklemmt, denn Sherlock lag noch immer schräg über beide Matratzen verteilt, weshalb ich nicht allzu viel Platz hatte.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich auch besser gar nicht versuchen zu schlafen... Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich Sherlock jetzt mit einem Albtraum aufschrecke..., grübelte ich.  
  
  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte, schien grelles Licht durch meine geschlossenen Lider, so dass ich ein helles Orange sah.  
  
Oh, du Scheiße – wie spät ist es?!  
  
Während mir diese Frage durch den Kopf schoss, riss ich die Augen auf. Ich war allein.  
"Verdammt...", murmelte ich beschämt und tastete in den Zwischenraum vor mir – und erschrak ein zweites Mal: Der Revolver war weg!  
  
Als ich mich ruckartig aufsetzte, rutschte die Decke von meinem Oberkörper – Sherlocks Decke – auf meiner lag ich ja immer noch drauf.  
Okay. Wenn er mich zugedeckt hat, ist er nicht geschlafwandelt, folgerte ich erleichtert, streckte mich in Richtung Kopfende und tastete unter Sherlocks Kissen. Nichts.  
Ich kroch näher heran und schnupperte. Waffenöl. Er hatte sie unter dem Kopfkissen gehabt und nun mit hinaus genommen.   
Noch ein klein wenig benebelt vom langen Schlaf richtete ich mich auf, kletterte unbeholfen aus dem Bett und wand mich in meinen Bademantel, ehe ich nach draußen tappte.  
  
Sherlock lümmelte auf dem Sofa – vor sich ein Gedeck, noch zwei Kekse auf dem Teller – anscheinend hatte Mrs Hudson ihn mit einem verspäteten Early Morning Tea versorgt. Daneben lagen unsere beiden Handys. Den Revolver hatte er wahrscheinlich unter das Union Jack-Kissen gepackt, jedenfalls konnte ich ihn nicht sehen.   
Ein weiteres Mal erinnerte mich sein Anblick an eine entspannte Katze, wie er nun gelangweilt die Augen halb öffnete, um mich für eine halbe Sekunde zu mustern.  
"John. Endlich ausgeschlafen?"  
fragte er mit dem Hauch eines Schmunzelns.  
"Offenkundig. Wie geht's dir?" fragte ich, während ich mich beruhigt ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
"Bestens! Abgesehen von quälender Langeweile, die ihr Quacksalber ja in eurer Ignoranz nicht als Leiden anerkennt!" setzte er griesgrämig hinzu. Diesmal war es nicht bloß Show – es war Selbstpersiflage. Höchst ungewöhnlich für Sherlock, doch sein unterdrücktes Grinsen ließ keinen Zweifel zu.  
Er bediente mein Handy.  
"Hey, was wird das denn jetzt!" fragte ich.  
"Meins ist aus. Deines war noch an", erklärte er, als sei das das Plausibelste von der Welt.  
"Tja dann!" brummte ich grinsend.   
"Mrs Hudson: Sie können dann jetzt den Brunch auffahren!" verkündete er salbungsvoll in mein Nokia.  
"Ich bin nicht Ihre Haushälterin!" hörte ich sie zickig widersprechen. Wieso hatte er denn auf laut gestellt? Ich sah mich um und stellte zu meiner Überraschung fest, dass der Tisch leergeräumt war.  
Obwohl es sich zeitlich kaum lohnte, setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber.  
„Rechnest du mit einem Anruf von Mycroft oder warum willst du dein iPhone auslassen?“ fragte ich.  
„Du warst der Ansicht, ich solle nicht gestört werden. Nun, du hattest recht. Ich habe seit Dienstagnacht ganze drei totlangweilige Anfragen erhalten. Da wäre es ja spannender zu Tesco’s einkaufen zu gehen! – Und wenn ich mal wieder diagonal im Bett liege, weckst du mich!" befahl er tadelnd.  
"Sehr wohl, Mylord", entgegnete ich übertrieben kühl aber mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
"Habe ich dich vertrieben?" wollte ich wissen – wollte ich das wirklich wissen?  
"Nein..., obwohl du ...einige unruhige Minuten hattest. Wo du schon davon anfängst: Wollte er etwas Bestimmtes?"  
"Wer?" fragte ich lahm zurück.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen: "Moriarty, wer sonst!"  
"Dann habe ich wohl doch von ihm geträumt..." brummte ich beschämt und verärgert.  
"Möglich. War nicht zu erkennen. Aber der Cheddar lag auf dem Tisch, dein Handy auf dem Boden und das Küchenfenster war nicht richtig zu – du hast etwas essen wollen, dir dann aber doch nur ein Bier geholt. Moriarty – nichts und niemand sonst hätte dich so außer Fassung gebracht. Weder eine Ebola-Epidemie in Südengland noch ein Bombenanschlag auf den Buckingham Palace!" behauptete er im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
"Schmeichelhaft...", grummelte ich. "Nein, er wollte mich nur ärgern, sonst nichts..."  
"Er würde es nicht einfach so sagen, wenn er wirklich in nächster Zeit wieder mit mir spielen wollte", erläuterte Sherlock ungerührt.  
"Ja, das...habe ich mir auch gesagt", stimmte ich wahrheitsgemäß zu und dann dachte ich: Jetzt oder nie! "Hast du mich damals wirklich aufs Dach geschleppt?" fragte ich leise und beinahe beiläufig.  
Mein Freund, der sich gerade aufgesetzt hatte, gefror nun mitten in der Bewegung.  
"W-was?" stammelte er verdattert.  
Sein entsetzter Blick verriet mir, dass es die Wahrheit sein musste.  
"Also ja. Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Während des Blackouts. Nach der vergifteten Pasta", half ich nach. Dabei fühlte ich mich total seltsam: Eines Teils war ich nach wie vor gerührt und dankbar, doch dann ärgerte ich mich auch, weil Moriarty ihn mit dieser scheußlichen Machtdemonstration, die eigentlich den großen Detektiv selbst hätte treffen sollen, an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben hatte – und weil ich mich gerade wieder zu seinem Werkzeug hatte machen lassen, indem ich – mehr oder weniger – nun wirklich seine Grüße übermittelt hatte!  
"Moriarty hat dir das gestern Abend erzählt", murmelte er perplex.  
"Nein. Das heißt, er hat; aber das war schon, als er mich entführt hatte. Gestern kam er bloß darauf zurück. ...entschuldige...", setzte ich betreten hinzu. Wie hatte ich jetzt bloß davon anfangen können!? "Tut mir leid, ich hätte das jetzt nicht fragen sollen..."  
"Es ging um Sekunden, du hattest eine Atemlähmung...", rechtfertigte sich Sherlock monoton.  
Ich verfluchte mich innerlich. "Das weiß ich doch! Ich bin dir dankbar, du hast – toll reagiert...!" Und trotz aller Todesangst hast du mir leidgetan, weil du dich so überfordert fühltest...!   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.   
"Verdammt, ich hätte dir nicht sagen sollen, dass er zugesehen hat..."  
"Damit musste ich rechnen", erwiderte Sherlock achselzuckend. Überrascht sah ich auf und er räusperte sich verlegen. "Also was – was wollte er?" brummte er sachlich.  
"Nichts eigentlich... Er meinte, er werde sich irgendwann demnächst mal wieder für uns Zeit nehmen – ganz so als seien wir alte Freunde, die sich eigentlich gerne mal treffen würden, aber doch keinen Termin festlegen."  
"Ah..., so wie wir bei den Chandlers...", ulkte Sherlock bierernst.  
"Gott, Sherlock, was für ein Vergleich...!" stöhnte ich – musste aber doch kichern. "Ehe ich's vergesse, wir – das heißt hauptsächlich ich – habe noch Sachen bei den Slipstones und sie haben uns auch schon vor Monaten eingeladen..."  
Während ich noch redete, stieß Mrs Hudson mit dem Rücken die angelehnte Tür auf, da sich diese Richtung Küche öffnet, hatte sie gleich einen guten Blick auf den Detektiv und fragte sofort: "Was rollen Sie denn schon wieder mit den Augen, Sherlock? Wenn Sie von so reizenden Leuten eingeladen werden, sollten Sie sich nicht gebärden wie nölender Teenager!"  
"Sie kennen Sie nicht einmal!" entrüstete sich Sherlock.  
Ich war unterdessen aufgestanden und nahm Mrs Hudson dankend das überladene Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Tisch, während sie sich mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen vor ihrem Mieter aufbaute.  
"Erstens habe ich den kleinen Rory kennengelernt und bereits mit Mrs Slipstone telefoniert und zweitens kann ich aus Johns Art und Weise, wie er von dieser Familie spricht, durchaus deduzieren, dass sie reizend sind", belehrte sie ihn empört.  
"Ja, sie reizen meine Nerven...", knurrte Sherlock. "Was ist das überhaupt für ein Adjektiv? Substanzen, die die Atemwege und Augen oder die Haut reizen, sind ziemlich unangenehm. Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, die Slipstones seien unangenehm, oder?"  
Ich grinste Mrs Hudson an, zuckte demonstrativ die Schultern und sagte nur: "Chemiker!"   
"Wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir uns von allen ehemaligen Klienten einladen ließen...", brummte Sherlock.  
"So viele können es nicht sein. Die meisten haben Sie doch so vergrault, dass sie froh sind, nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun zu haben. Gastronomen sind etwas anderes", setzte sie gleich hinzu, die laden Sie ja nicht zu sich nachhause ein."  
Ich holte Geschirr und Besteck, um den Tisch zu decken. Sherlock beschäftigte sich schon wieder mit meinem Nokia. "Du könntest dann auch mal überprüfen, ob sie inzwischen einen besseren Code für die Alarmanlage haben", schlug ich vor.  
"Geht nicht. Freitag ist lange Museumsnacht, da hat der Professor zu tun und dann braucht er den Rest des Wochenendes sicher seine Ruhe!" verkündete Sherlock triumphierend und hielt mir mein Handy unter die Nase.  
"Hast du ein Glück!" flachste ich.  
Mrs Hudson holte den Tee aus der Küche. Ich war wohl gerade eben wirklich noch nicht richtig wach gewesen, denn ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.  
"So! Haut rein, Jungs!" schloss sie versöhnlich.  
"Vielen Dank, Mrs Hudson!" sagte ich laut, den Blick auf meinen Mitbewohner gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das daran hindern könne, noch etwas Spitzfindiges von sich zu geben. "Ich bringe Ihnen später Ihre Sachen wieder runter."  
"Hat keine Eile...!"  
Seltsamerweise kratzte es mich nicht mehr, dass Moriarty gestern Abend angerufen hatte und ich langte umso herzhafter zu, als ich bemerken durfte, dass auch Sherlock außergewöhnlich großen Appetit zu haben schien.   
Später spülte ich ab, machte mich dann ausgehfertig, wobei ich die Sachen vom Dienstag und Mittwoch nochmal anzog und brachte Mrs Hudsons Schüsseln und Tablett wieder hinunter.  
„Danke, mein Lieber!“  
„Aber ich bitte Sie, wir haben zu danken! Es ist immer toll, von Ihnen bemuttert zu werden, aber heute kam noch dazu, dass wir es nötig hatten – ich meine, es kam wirklich gerade sehr gelegen.“  
„Schon gut, mein Junge, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Sie waren wohl beide ziemlich erledigt.“   
  
Schon irgendwelche Pläne für heute? Hatte ich fragen wollen – aber das erübrigte sich: Sherlock war nochmal auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ich arbeitete mich also gemächlich durch die Zeitung und ließ ihn in Ruhe.   
Wow! Die KRATIDES-Sache stand jetzt sogar schon im Daily Telegraph!  
  
„Dieser üppige Brunch hat mich komplett außer Gefecht gesetzt!“ protestierte er plötzlich.  
„Sag das bloß nicht Mrs Hudson“, grinste ich.  
Sherlock raffte sich auf und entschwand durch die Küche.  
  
Mir fiel wieder ein, dass Mycroft so eine seltsame Bemerkung gemacht hatte – fast als wolle er vermeiden, dass wir auf etwas Bestimmtes in der Zeitung aufmerksam werden – oder hatte ich mir da bloß etwas  eingebildet? Wäre auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, es war ja doch etwas viel die letzten Tage und wenn ich es jetzt bedachte, da hatte wirklich nichts gestanden, was Sherlocks Interesse hätte erregen können – und auch nichts, was ich mit Mycroft in Verbindung bringen würde.  
Eigentlich – so stellte ich nachdenklich fest – bin ich ausgezeichneter Laune. Das lag sicher nicht nur an den jüngsten erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Fällen, sondern sicher noch mehr an dem nachgeholten Schlaf.  
Ich setzte mich mit dem Laptop in meinen Sessel und überflog nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz meine Blogeinträge. So hatte Ella sich das nicht vorgestellt – ganz gewiss nicht! Aber das war mir total egal! Ich hatte ein neues Leben und es funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Es war mehr als unkonventionell – aber normal kann ja jeder!   
Wieso hatte ich geglaubt, mein Leben müsse nach Afghanistan ‚normal‘ werden – was immer das heißt?!  
Sherlock wollte sein Handy nicht anmachen, er machte sich über seine Langeweile lustig, wollte sich noch nicht wieder in einen neuen Fall stürzen und gestand ein, dass ihm ein wenig Ruhe gut tat. Und bestimmt dachte er auch daran, dass heute Donnerstag war. Das letzte Dinner hatten wir vorverlegen müssen – und dann hatten wir von Lestrades Verhaftung erfahren: Was für eine Woche!  
   
Eigentlich war ich doch jetzt in genau der richtigen Stimmung, um unseren letzten Fall niederzuschreiben, stellte ich fest. Also tippte ich munter drauf los:  
  
  
  
„Der Comic-Dolmetscher“  
  
In meinem Rücken verrieten mir vertraute Geräusche, dass Sherlock aus dem Bad kam. Er würde mir über die Schulter sehen und einen abfälligen Kommentar absondern, das war ja klar! Doch ich war so guter Laune, dass ich mich praktisch darauf freute also schrieb ich weiter als ob nichts wäre.  
  
  
„Drei junge Männer kamen in die Baker Street…“   
  
Da merkte ich schon, wie er sich über meine rechte Schulter beugte und ungeniert mitlas.  
  
„Der Comic-Dolmetscher, was ist das?“  
Fragte er miesepetrig.  
„Das ist der Titel“, erläuterte ich lakonisch.  
„Und wozu ist das vonnöten?“ spottete er und zog sich zurück.  
Ich grinste nur in mich hinein und schrieb weiter.   
  
„…und behaupteten, Begebenheiten aus den jüngsten Ausgaben eines Comics hätten begonnen, sich im richtigen Leben zu abzuspielen. Ich weiß. Wir haben es abgelehnt, mysteriöse Todesfälle und weltweite Verschwörungen aufzudecken, aber das war der Fall, der Sherlocks Interesse geweckt hatte.“  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er zurückkam, erneut mitlas und demonstrativ hochdramatisch seufzte.  
  
„Chris Melas erzählte uns von seiner Website. Sie befasste sich mit einer Comic-Reihe, die von den Abenteuern einer Antiterror-Superhelden-Organisation namens KRATIDES handelt. Sie sind so das übliche Team von Karate-kämpfenden, vor Moral strotzenden Gestalten in Elastananzügen. Aber Chris und seinen Kumpels zufolge gab es da eine Menge verborgener Botschaften in diesen Geschichten – und statt eine linksliberale Kampftruppe zu sein, vertrete KRATIDES tatsächlich rechtsgerichtete Werte. Oder so. Das war alles ein wenig zu hoch für mich, um ehrlich zu sein, und naja, es kam mir ein bisschen albern vor. Was ich aber ganz schnell gelernt habe, ist, dass Comic-Hefte keine Cartoons sind, es sind grafische Romane. Darauf legte Chris wirklich großen Wert.  
  
  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass er begonnen hatte, Mitglieder von KRATIDES in der realen Welt zu sehen. Er hatte Sophy die Wolflady gesehen, wie sie unbeaufsichtigtes Gepäck in der New Cross Station sicherstellte. Er hatte den Fliegenden Knüppel dabei beobachtet, wie er einen Straßenräuber in Wandsworth Common angriff. Er hatte sogar Professor Davenport, den Anführer von KRATIDES, in Beckenham fotografiert! Wenn das Foto nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich ja gesagt, dass sich das alles bloß in seinem Kopf abspielte, aber da war er: Der blauhäutige Professor Davenport, wie er vor einer Filiale der Greggs-Bäckerei stand.  
  
Und als ob das noch nicht bizarr genug gewesen wäre: All diese Ereignisse waren schon in den Comics vorgekommen. Graphische Romane, Comic-Hefte – was auch immer.  
  
  
  
Sherlock sagte, es gäbe drei Möglichkeiten. Eine sei, dass KRATIDES wirklich existiere. Und ich denke tatsächlich, dass er diese Möglichkeit ernstlich in Betracht zog. Die zweite war, dass Chris an einer Art psychischer Störung litt. Die dritte Möglichkeit, dass all das um seinetwillen inszeniert worden war.  
  
Aber weshalb? Chris war drauf und dran, sich zu ruinieren. Er hatte schon den größten Teil seiner Freunde und Verwandten vergrault und abgesehen von seinen beiden Assistenten, war der einzige Mensch, der ihm noch geblieben war, jemand, der ihn auf seiner Website kontaktierte, jemand namens Kemp.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie sie oder er oder diese Gruppe aussah, denn Kemps Profilbild war nur ein Smiley. Kemp hatte Chris gesagt, er solle die Botschaft über die Wahrheit hinter KRATIDES noch weiter verbreiten: Dass sie existierten und real seien. Abgesehen von Sherlock war dieser Kemp die einzige Person, die ihn ernst nahm. Zugegeben: Ich ganz gewiss nicht.  
  
Von Kemp ermutigt, hatte Chris die Lehre auf Twitter, Facebook und Google+ verkündet, ebenso wie zuvor schon auf seiner Website. Und dadurch machte er sich freilich zunehmend zum Gespött. Von Tag zu Tag verlor er mehr und mehr den Boden der Tatsachen unter seinen Füßen.  
  
Sherlock beauftragte mich, einige Nachforschungen anzustellen (was einschloss, dass ich in einen Comic-Laden gehen musste – oh, was ich da so zu sehen bekam...!) und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Verkaufszahlen von KRATIDES förmlich explodiert waren. Ungeachtet des Spotts über Chris rannten die Leute los, um den Comic zu kaufen, damit sie zur Stelle wären, wenn und falls die Geschichten wahr würden.  
  
  
Sherlock nahm Kontakt zu jemandem von seinen Leuten von der Straße auf. Sie hat früher mit Computern gearbeitet und mithilfe irgendeines Tracing-Technik-Tralala-Dingens war sie in der Lage, den richtigen Kemp aufzuspüren, der wie sich herausstellte, für den Verlag von KRATIDES arbeitete. Er hatte Chris für eine Art von Reklame benutzt. Es wäre beinahe witzig gewesen, hätte das nicht solche Auswirkungen auf seine Psyche gehabt. Nur wegen des Profits hatten sie das Risiko in Kauf genommen, den Jungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Technisch gesehen hatten sie nichts Illegales gemacht, so dass es nicht viel gab, was wir hätten tun können. Also nahmen wir uns die neueste Ausgabe von KRATIDES vor und fanden dort einen Handlungsstrang in dem Latimer, einer der Superhelden, zwei maskierte Terroristen in der Shaftesbury Avenue überwältigt...  
  
Und so kam es, dass Sherlock und ich zuletzt als Ninja-Krieger verkleidet in Soho gegen einen Comic-Helden kämpften. Wir ergriffen schließlich die Flucht und Chris ließ seine Maske fallen, um der staunenden Menge zu enthüllen, was Kemp und der Verlag ihm angetan hatten.  
  
Möglich, dass ihr über den Niedergang des Comics auf Twitter, Facebook oder Google+ gelesen habt...“  
  
  
„Fertig?“ fragte Sherlock sofort.  
„Was hast du’s denn so eilig?“  
„Du musst dringend einkaufen gehen.“  
„Milch? Aprikosen?“ zog ich ihn auf. Dann fiel mir auf, dass er mir im schwarzen Anzug und weißem Hemd gegenüber saß.  
„Wieso kommst du nicht mit – ich meine, wenn im Umkehrschluss Einkaufen interessanter ist als langweilige Fälle…?“  
„Du würdest mir keine Zigaretten mitbringen, nicht?“ vergewisserte er sich.  
„Nein, da musst du dich schon selbst drum kümmern: Diese Sucht werde ich nicht unterstützen!“  
„Du könntest es aus der Sicht des braven Steuerzahlers betrachten“, schlug er vor.  
„Sicher nicht. Komm einfach mit“, beharrte ich.  
So würde ich mich auch in einer ungefährlichen Situation davon überzeugen können, ob es ihm wirklich wieder gut ging.   
Sherlock war überredet – doch dann:  
„Du wirst doch nicht deinen Mantel anziehen wollen? Es sind 24° draußen!”  
Zu meiner Belustigung zog er einen Schmollmund, hängte den Mantel nicht nur zurück, sondern strich sachte über den dunklen Wollstoff, als wolle er ihn trösten, weil er zuhause bleiben müsse.  
  
Als wir den Supermarkt erreicht hatten, ließ er als erstes zwei Kilo Aprikosen in den Wagen wandern – doch kurz darauf war er spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Nein, ich werde mich nicht aufregen! beschloss ich.   
Alles blieb friedlich, also was sollte schon groß los sein? Er würde schon wieder aufkreuzen. Also machte ich unsere Einkäufe. Wenn ich mich erst der Kasse näherte konnte ich ihn ja – ach nein, er hat doch immer noch das Handy aus, oder?  
Ich spielte in Gedanken durch, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich ihn ausrufen ließe: Der kleine Sherlock Holmes ist verlorengegangen oder so.   
Naja, oder umgekehrt: Der kleine John sucht seinen Mitbewohner und kann an der Kasse abgeholt werden…!  
Ich grinste in mich hinein. Er würde ja wohl nicht wieder jemanden verfolgen, weil der Unmengen von Milchpulver kaufte…  
   
Plötzlich umwogte mich eine schier atemberaubende Duftwolke und Sherlock lud drei Packungen Kekse bei mir ab.  
  
„Was…wonach…?...puh!” machte ich hilflos.  
“Cartier Déclaration, Paco Raban Noir, Calvin Klein Obsession Homme und Agent Provocateur. Ab vier Düften wird es schwierig, sich wirklich das Bouquet einzuprägen“, informierte mich Sherlock.  
„Oh, falls du mal einen Killer am After Shave erkennst. Na, klar!“   
„Was denn, denkst du, eine solche Situation sei unwahrscheinlich?“ fragte er und klang wirklich ein wenig gekränkt.  
„Nein, bei dir würde es mich wirklich nicht wundern! Falls du nochmal untertauchen willst, mach‘ aber bitte dein Handy an, denn inzwischen haben wir so viel, dass ich das unmöglich allein schleppen kann.“    
„Nein, wieso? Ich bin fertig!”  
  
Als wir nach insgesamt fast einer Stunde schwer beladen die Treppen hinaufstapften, ging Sherlock voraus. Diesem kleinen Belastungstest nach zu urteilen ging es ihm gut. Ich hörte, wie er die Tür zur Küche öffnete – dann bremsten seine Schritte abrupt.    
„John. Stell deine Tüten ins Wohnzimmer und dann geh nach unten und bring Mrs Hudson nach nebenan!“ befahl er sehr ruhig.   
„Was?! Wieso?!” fragte ich alarmiert.   
“Weil hier…eine Lieferung steht, die ich nicht bestellt habe und der nicht zu trauen ist, also tu’ was ich sage!”  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	174. Als Sherlock einen Korb bekam

 

  
  
„Heißt das, du vermutest eine Sprengfalle oder was?“ fragte ich.  
  
Seltsamerweise hatte ich bereits instinktiv in den Gefechtsmodus gewechselt: Ich kam mir völlig ruhig vor.   
Ich versuchte, zu sehen, wovon Sherlock sprach, aber er blockierte die Küchentür.   
  
„Wer weiß…“, murmelte er grübelnd.  
„Du rührst nichts an, bis ich wieder da bin!“ befahl ich.  
„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du wieder kommen sollst!“ zischte Sherlock nervös.  
„Nun mach aber mal halblang! Entweder das, oder du kommst mit und wir rufen…ich weiß nicht – die Feuerwehr?“ schloss ich ein wenig verunsichert.   
Tja, wen sollten wir da rufen? Ein Bombenräumkommando?  
„Wahrscheinlich hat es doch Mrs Hudson in die Küche gestellt, oder?“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Ganz bestimmt hat sie das. Bei uns hat niemand geöffnet. Ein Bote hätte es wahrscheinlich gar nicht hinaufgetragen und wenn dann vor der Tür abgestellt. Ich denke, ein Attentäter hätte die Tür geradeaus gewählt, sich das Wohnzimmer ausgesucht… Aber es spielt doch keine Rolle, ob Mrs Hudson das schon in der Hand hatte oder nicht. Das heißt nur, dass es kein Nitroglyzerin ist und dass es keinen Quecksilberzünder hat.“  
„Hast du schon mit Paketbomben zu tun gehabt?“  
„Nicht persönlich. Und das ist sicher keine normale Paketbombe…wenn, dann ist das etwas viel…Perfideres…“  
„So in Richtung Anthrax oder so? Also jetzt glaube ich langsam, du hast Entzugserscheinungen!“   
  
Oder nahm er mich schon die ganze Zeit auf den Arm?! Zuzutrauen wär’s ihm! Aber er würde doch Mrs Hudson nicht grundlos erschrecken?   
  
„Vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt. Ich meine, Moriarty meldet sich zweimal und nun das?“  
  
Das.  
Was denn nun eigentlich?  
Da er immer noch in der Küchentür stand, ging ich nun wirklich ins Wohnzimmer, stellte rasch die Tüten ab und wandte mich dann der Schiebetür zu – und nun sah ich endlich die verdächtige Lieferung: Ein Präsentkorb. Er stand mitten auf dem Tisch und war in Zellophan gehüllt, das von einer grünen Schleife zusammengehalten wurde.   
„Also, wenn das Ding gefährlich ist, dann ist seine Tarnung perfekt!“ stellte ich anerkennend fest und betrat die Küche.  
„Bleib zurück!“ Sherlock schleuderte mir die Warnung förmlich entgegen.  
Der Korb enthielt Whiskey, Wein, Kaffee, Tee, eine große Dauerwurst, die mich gleich an mein Ablenkungsmanöver auf Woods Schrottplatz erinnerte, Käsekräcker, Kekse und –   
Ich begann zu lachen.  
  
„Werd‘ jetzt nicht hysterisch!“ schimpfte Sherlock.  
„Kann ich gar nicht, ich hab‘ keine Hystera!“ kicherte ich. Medizinerwitz. Manche Kalauer muss man einfach machen!   
„Reiß dich zusammen!“ schnauzte Sherlock, der noch immer nicht wissen konnte, weswegen ich die Beedrohung nicht mehr ernst nahm.  
Eigentlich war es ja unglaublich schade und ich fühlte mich mitschuldig daran: Ich hatte Lestrade gestern nicht zu Sherlock gelassen, vorhin musste er ihn verpasst haben und dann hatte er gekniffen. Ich konnte es sogar verstehen: Wie hätte Sherlock denn wohl reagiert auf so eine persönliche Danksagung? Noch dazu, wo wir nichts getan hatten, als die angegebenen Koordinaten aufzusuchen? (Dass sich Sherlock sogar die Schuld für Gregs Entführung gab, konnte dieser ja nicht ahnen.)  
„Okay, Sherlock. Entwarnung. Es ist eine Bombe – aber ganz sicher nur eine Kalorienbombe! Der Korb ist von Lestrade!“  
  
Der Meisterdetektiv starrte mich verärgert an.   
  
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Er hat mir gestern um 17 Uhr 16 eine SMS geschrieben…“   
  
Er holte sein iPhone hervor, schaltete es ein, rief die SMS auf und hielt sie mir unter die Nase.  
  
„Wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich nicht mehr im Krankenhaus bin. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, das vergesse ich Ihnen nie.“  
  
„Okay, Sherlock. Das hat er geschrieben, kurz nachdem er gestern hier war. Ich erkenne dieses Päckchen wieder. Oder denkst du, Moriarty hat das gesehen und ein identisch aussehendes Päckchen in dieser Falle platziert, damit ich darauf reinfallen soll?“  
„Er war hier?!“ fragte Sherlock entsetzt.  
„Ja, tut mir Leid, was hätte ich machen sollen? Du bist zweieinhalb Stunden zuvor kurz aufgewacht und warst – naja – ich meine das nicht als Vorwurf, du warst erschöpft, das kann auf die Stimmung drücken. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dich…so…auf Lestrade loszulassen. Mrs Hudson hatte ihn schon abgefangen, ich hab mich dann kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Er hat gesagt, er nimmt das Päckchen wieder mit, damit er etwas in der Hand hat, wenn er – also ausgesprochen hat er es nicht, aber er wollte sich persönlich bei dir bedanken, aber er…hatte Angst davor.“  
Wie sollte ich das sonst nennen?       
„Angst? Wieso Angst?“ Er zog dabei übertrieben die Stirn in Falten, so dass er fast zornig und angewidert aussah, und hatte diesen wegwerfenden ‚das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn!‘-Ausdruck in der Stimme.  
„Und wieso sollte er sich bedanken? Ich war an dem Henker dran, ehe der Verdacht auf ihn fiel – ich habe auch nichts zu seiner Befreiung beigetragen!“ knurrte er – genervt von so viel Unlogik.  
„Und da haben wir’s auch schon!“ seufzte ich. „Ich räume die Einkäufe weg und du packst diesen Korb aus.“  
Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so. Wenn ich versuchte, mir vorzustellen, wie Greg sich bei Sherlock bedankt, endete das jedes Mal unweigerlich in einem Fiasko. Auch wenn Lestrade nicht herumstammelte und auch, wenn er es sich verkniff, ihn zu umarmen.   
Seit ich die beiden Montagnacht hatte beobachten können, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Lestrade nach dieser Extremsituation durchaus das Bedürfnis dazu haben könnte. Aber wie auch immer: Es gelang mir einfach nicht dieses Szenario zu einem guten Ende zu bringen. Eigentlich traurig. Aber immerhin hatte Sherlock diesmal gezeigt, dass ihm etwas an Lestrade lag.  
Ich verstaute unsere Einkäufe und verfolgte unterdessen, wie Sherlock den Korb in Angriff nahm. Traute er ihm immer noch nicht? Oder hatte ich mit meiner ironischen Bemerkung, Moriarty könne dieses Päckchen kopiert haben am Ende recht?! Er löste die Schleife und ließ die Klarsichtfolie herunter, nahm dann einen Gegenstand nach dem anderen langsam und vorsichtig heraus – hielt die Flaschen gegen das Tageslicht, das durch das Küchenfenster hereinfiel und drehte sie langsam, womöglich auf der Suche nach verdächtigen Schwebeteilchen oder Trübungen, die darauf hätten schließen lassen, dass da jemand etwas in dem Getränk aufgelöst hätte.  
Verdammt, Sherlock! Beide Flaschen sind verkorkt und zugeschweißt! Okay, Moriarty würde auch Wege finden, das zu bewerkstelligen – doch wozu? Sicher nicht, um Sherlock umzubringen. Nicht so! Eher würde er sich einen Schabernack erlauben und uns mit Abführmitteln ärgern.  
Sherlock beugte sich über den Korb und schnüffelte misstrauisch an dem Paket Kaffee.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich einfach Mrs Hudson frage, wer diesen Korb abgegeben hat?“ schlug ich etwas genervt vor.  
Sherlock setzte sich und sah mich an. Mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass ihm diese Sache wirklich zu schaffen machte: Moriarty hatte angerufen und er war es auch gewesen, der Lestrade entführt hatte, ich hatte ihn an die vergiftete Pasta von Angelo erinnert, daran, dass ich damals fast jämmerlich krepiert wäre – und mit Lestrades Dankbarkeit konnte er von alledem wahrscheinlich noch am wenigsten umgehen. Es geschah selten, aber ich hatte es nun doch schon ein paarmal erlebt: Wenn ihn etwas überforderte, konnte er auch schon mal ganz schön auf der Leitung stehen. Etwa eine gefesselte Sarah nicht mitsamt dem Stuhl aus der Schusslinie ziehen, sondern alle Wachsamkeit fahren lassen und sie befreien oder sich mit dem Lauf eines geladenen Revolvers am Kopf kratzen…  
„Ja, okay, frag sie…“, seufzte er. Er wirkte jetzt wirklich etwas durcheinander und auch beschämt.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich lachen musste: Du hast ja ganz recht, bei so etwas vorsichtig zu sein! Ja, Moriarty wäre durchaus im Stande so etwas zu tun! Nur um dir zu zeigen, wie gut er das Haus beobachtet und wie leicht es für ihn wäre, dich umzubringen! Aber er müsste dieses Päckchen schon sehr genau gesehen haben – ich erinnere mich, dass der Text auf dem Geschenkpapier exakt die gleiche Position hatte. Okay – ich geh nur schnell zu Mrs Hudson.“   
Vielleicht war es sowieso besser, ihn ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen – das hätte ich ja auch getan, wenn Lestrade wirklich nochmal vorbeigekommen wäre. Trotz aller Neugier und allen Befürchtungen.  
  
Ich klopfte also an Mrs Hudsons Tür und wartete.   
Sie öffnete: „John? Was gibt es?”  
“Nichts nur – hat DI Lestrade noch etwas gesagt, als er den Korb abgegeben hat?“ Es schien mir weniger verdächtig, die Frage so zu stellen.  
„Nein. Ich sagte ihm, er könne gerne warten, weil Sie sicher bald zurückkämen. Da waren Sie nämlich schon gut eine halbe Stunde weg – aber…naja, er schien ganz erleichtert, dass er nicht persönlich vorstellig werden muss“, schloss sie grinsend. „In manchen Dingen können Männer so feige sein! Ist es, weil dieser Fall so besonders schwerwiegend war? Ich meine: So viele Morde! Dagegen war der Taxifahrer ja schon fast ein Kleinkrimineller!”  
“Ja, Sie haben recht. So spannend es ist – das war wirklich gruselig, auch wenn sie alle mehr oder weniger was auf dem Kerbholz hatten! Es war…eine Wette…“, flunkerte ich, denn sie sollte ja nicht erfahren, dass der DI unter Mordverdacht gestanden hatte und entführt worden war. Und wie sonst hätte ich das außergewöhnliche Präsent erklären sollen?  
„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man um einen Fresskorb wettet! Um 100 Pfund oder um eine Flasche erstklassigen Whiskey meinetwegen, aber das ist seltsam…!“  
„Ein…wie soll ich sagen – eine Anspielung darauf, dass Sherlock während eines Falles nichts isst und nicht schläft, vermute ich.“  
„Gut, das ergibt einen Sinn!“ stimmte sie zu.  
„Na, dann sage ich nur noch „wohl bekomm’s!”  
„Danke. Bis dann, Mrs H…”, nickte ich und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.  
       
Als ich in die Küche kam, war der Korb leer, sein Inhalt lag auf dem ganzen Tisch ausgebreitet und von dem Päckchen zeugte nur noch das Papier, das Sherlock so sorgfältig behandelt hatte, als sei es für ihn das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, Geschenkpapier wiederzuverwenden – aber das lag sicher nur an diesem speziellen Design. Vielleicht hatte er vor, den lateinischen Text zu übersetzen und zu ermitteln, welches Schriftstück hierfür Pate gestanden hatte? Eine nette kleine Ablenkung in Ermangelung eines Falles.  
Ich nahm es mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock in seinem Sessel saß und in einem unscheinbaren Buch blätterte. Der Einband war völlig schmucklos und sah einfach nur vergilbt aus. Die miese, stark säurehaltige Papierqualität der Nachkriegsjahre.   
Ich platzte fast vor Neugier!  
„Wie es scheint, hat er deinen Geschmack getroffen“, bemerkte ich so beiläufig ich konnte und legte das Geschenkpapier auf den Kaminsims.  
Sherlock lächelte. „Du bist gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, gib’s zu!“  
“Ja, okay, du hast mich!” grinste ich.  
Er hielt mir das Cover hin*: „Memoirs of a Bow Street Runner“, las ich. „Oh, ja…, gehört hab ich davon.“ Die Bow Street Runner waren Londons erste professionelle Polizei gewesen, sozusagen der Vorläufer von Scotland Yard. Der Herausgeber hatte in den fünfziger Jahren mehr als ein Jahrhundert später also nachgewiesen, dass die Aufzeichnungen des Henry Goddard nicht übertrieben oder gar frei erfunden waren, sondern, dass es sich um authentische Fälle handelte, über die auch in der Presse zu lesen gewesen war.  
„Ist das eine Erstausgabe?“  
„1956“, bestätigte Sherlock ausdruckslos. „Wir hatten mal einen Fall, der uns in eben dieses Antiquariat führte. Dort habe ich nach diesem Buch gefragt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt zugehört hat…“  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen war er längst nicht so ungerührt wie er tat: Der obere Rand seiner Ohrmuscheln – wenn auch zwischen den Locken kaum zu sehen – war gerötet und seine Augen, in deren Winkeln sich ein kleines, wehmütiges Lächeln verbarg, glitzerten.  
Er zog eine Karte zwischen den ersten Seiten des Buches hervor und hielt sie mir hin – so als hätte ich ihn nun schon mindestens eine Viertelstunde gelöchert, was Lestrade geschrieben hatte.  
„Es ist an dich gerichtet“, wandte ich zögernd ein.  
„Jetzt nimm schon!“  
Also griff ich nach der Blanko-Karte und klappte sie auf:  
  
„Vermutlich ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich keine Widmung in dieses Buch schreibe. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich warte schon länger auf einen Anlass, es Ihnen zu schenken. Ich weiß, Sie hätten den Henker so oder so geschnappt, auch wenn ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wäre und ich weiß auch, dass Sie meine Befreiung nicht beschleunigen konnten, aber Sie sind persönlich zu diesen Koordinaten gefahren und Sie haben mich ins Krankenhaus begleitet. Es mag für Sie irrational klingen, aber es hat gut getan, Sie an meiner Seite zu wissen. Es war unerheblich für Ihre Ermittlungen, mich persönlich aus dieser Kloake zu holen oder an meinem Krankenbett zu sitzen und ich bin Ihnen dankbarer dafür, als für jede Mithilfe bei all meinen Fällen. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich damit nicht Ihre brillante Arbeit abwerten will, aber ich weiß doch, dass Sie meine Fälle nicht mir zuliebe lösen sondern allein um der Fälle willen.   
Danke, dass Sie da waren, Sherlock!“  
  
Ja, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser so, Lestrade wäre mit dieser Erklärung niemals zurande gekommen, wenn er versucht hätte, sie mündlich vorzutragen. Und ich schätze, Sherlock hat das sogar verstanden. Es war rührend, noch dazu, weil sich der DI zusätzlich zu dem gewiss nicht günstigen Buch in noch weitere Unkosten gestürzt hatte, die aber zu dieser guten Ausgangsidee dann so gar nicht passten. Sogar Sherlock musste erkennen, welch immense Unsicherheit dahinter steckte! So wie Greg auf Sherlock reagiert hatte, hatte er sich womöglich tagelang damit Mut zu machen versucht, indem er sich vorstellte, dass Sherlock ihn suchen und selbstverständlich auch irgendwie finden würde. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Und in so einem Fall ist es am besten, die Klappe zu halten. Die Botschaft war ja anscheinend angekommen.  
Also ging ich zu den Tüten, die ich wenige Minuten zuvor auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.  
„John“, hörte ich Sherlock leise hinter mir und wandte mich um.  
Er räusperte sich. “Danke, dass du…darauf bestanden hast, dass ich mitfahre… Ich meine, ich wollte es zwar auch…aber…ich fürchte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Wieder.“  
„Es…war für euch beide wichtig”, stellte ich klar und wandte mich verlegen wieder den Einkäufen zu. Was hatte ich denn da schon geleistet?  
„John. Du…du musst mir helfen. Mit einer Antwort, meine ich…“ Es klang kleinlaut, fast schon kläglich.  
Okay. Selbst das Speiseeis konnte noch fünf Minuten warten: Das hier schien mir dringender.    
Ich ging also zurück und setzte mich Sherlock gegenüber.  
„Ich…bin nicht gut in sowas…“, murmelte ich.  
„Besser als ich allemal…“, gestand er ebenso.  
„Vielleicht…dass du froh bist, dass er wieder frei ist und es soweit gut überstanden hat…“, schlug ich hilflos vor. „Und…da es ja offenbar stimmt, lass ihn doch wissen, dass es dir wichtig war, bei ihm zu bleiben.“  
Er nickte nachdenklich.   
„Ich würde sagen…, er hat gehofft und vermutet, dass er für dich mehr ist als nur rein potentieller Lieferant interessanter Fälle. Aber du hast ihm endlich den Beweis geliefert.   
…eventuell kannst du ja darauf hinweisen, dass er niemandem davon erzählen soll, …also falls es dir unangenehm wäre, wenn Donovan oder Anderson das mitbekämen…“  
Genug gefaselt, dachte ich, und jetzt lass ihn machen!  
Ich erhob mich also und machte mich daran, die restlichen Einkäufe zu verstauen und überließ es Sherlocks Gutdünken, was er dem DI simsen würde. Auch die Sachen aus dem Präsentkorb räumte ich weg bis auf eine Schachtel Duchy Originals Orangengebäck, Thronfolgerkekse zum Tee waren das Mindeste zur Feier des Tages!  
  
Und was machen wir mit diesem Korb? fragte ich mich und beschloss, ihn fürs erste einfach da stehen zu lassen, hob ihn nur kurz an, um den Bogen Zellophan herauszuziehen, rollte ihn zusammen und verstaute ihn zusammen mit  der Schleife unter der Spüle.  
„Tee?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Ja, danke.“  
  
Als ich mit dem Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sich Sherlock wieder auf sein geliebtes Sofa zurückgezogen und starrte kritisch in seinen Laptop. Es war dieses ganz spezielle „kritisch“, das meinem Blog galt.  
Also klappte ich meinerseits ebenfalls meinen Laptop auf, um nach eventuellen Kommentaren zu sehen.  
Bis jetzt gab es einen.  
  
  
„was ist mit dem fall des schmelzenden laptops?   
hatte theimprobableone um 15 Uhr 23 gefragt.   
  
Ja, was. Ich hätte es nie erwähnen sollen, das hatte ich nun davon. Klar, dass sich Mycrofts mysteriöser Hacker dafür interessierte!  
  
“Irgendwann werde ich ihn niederschreiben”, behauptete ich. „Dachte, das hier wäre unterhaltsamer.“  
  
Sherlock hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass ich tippte und reagierte dann auch ziemlich rasch:  
  
„Ach, da bin ich aber froh, dass es unsere Aufgabe ist, die Leute zu unterhalten. Und ich habe mir immer eingebildet, dass wir Verbrechen aufklären.“  
  
Ich lachte: „Du hast dich gut unterhalten bei diesem verrückten kleinen Fall, gib’s zu!“  
  
„Es war…eine ganz neue Welt für mich.“  
„Du hast natürlich als Kind keine Comics gelesen“, vermutete ich ernsthaft und hoffte, dass er nun irgendetwas von sich preisgeben würde.  
„Zu keiner Zeit!“ war jedoch alles, was ich zu hören bekam.**   
  
Schade, einen Versuch war’s wert! dachte ich.  
  
„‘irgendein Tracing-Technik-Tralala-Dingens‘?!“ zitierte er pikiert. „Ernsthaft, John, das ist absolut grauenhaft!“  
Ich kicherte: „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass niemand zu erfahren braucht, wie das geht.“  
„Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du dich als ungebildeter Volldepp darstellen musst!“  
„Ist dir nicht egal, was die Leute von mir denken?“ zog ich ihn auf. „Interessant! Nun, ich versuche, diesen Blog…niederschwellig anzulegen. So wie bei populärwissenschaftlichen Büchern oder Fernsehsendungen, verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
Er schnaubte nur.  
„Natürlich könntest du das wissenschaftlich exakt beschreiben – aber du tust es nicht! Du hast einen Haufen klangvoller Titel, aber das Einzige, was du bisher aufgeschrieben hast, ist der Fall der grünen Leiter.“  
„Den habe ich eigentlich auch nur deshalb dargelegt, damit Gregson es nachlesen und diese Tat erklären kann.“  
„Ah, das ergibt jetzt einen Sinn!“  
„Und wieso sollte es nicht eines Tages Mutanten geben? Oder eher genmanipulierte Superkrieger oder so etwas. Denen ist doch jedes Mittel recht. Die USA haben in den Fünfzigern Experimente mit  Soldaten auf LSD gemacht.“  
„Schon. Aber Superhelden, die aussehen, wie ein Rotkäppchenwerwolf? Oder eine Art Latein sprechender Derren Brown? Du warst ein bisschen durch den Wind, mein Lieber!“  
„Naja…dichterische Freiheit…eine Art…Bürgerwehr mit schrägen Spitznamen, die dann in der verkappten Propaganda-Schrift, also dem Comic wörtlich genommen werden. Wenn wir mal davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich eine Nazivereinigung gewesen wäre, die junge Leute anwerben will.“  
„Wie auch immer. Es ist schon so viel im Netz über diese Geschichte, dass ich einfach was schreiben musste. Sonst würde es aussehen, als ob wir abstreiten, dass es sich so abgespielt hat. Ich finde, wenn diese Kemp-Leute schon nicht verhaftet werden könne, dann gehört das doch quasi für uns zum Service“, versuchte ich zu erklären.   
„Du solltest vielleicht diese…wie hießen sie noch? Ich weiß nur noch, die Eltern hatten verschiedenen Nachnamen, die Lehrer, du weißt schon, von Edward und Elisabeth – oh, genau, sie heißt Sibyl Vane, richtig?“  
„Ja und er Huxtable. Du hast recht, ich sollte sie informieren und zusichern, dass ich diesen Fall ganz sicher nicht aufschreiben werde! Gott, der wäre doch auch mir peinlich! Viel peinlicher als das hier!“  
Sherlock grinste nur. Hatte er den überhaupt mal einen Blick auf diese höchst seltsamen Slashfantasien geworfen?  
Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, wie ich am Abend des 29. Januar Sherlock gegooglet hatte und den Fall mit der grünen Leiter nachgelesen hatte. Damals konnte ich noch nicht ahnen, wie Sherlock mein Leben verändern würde!  
„Moment mal. Du hast in deinem Bericht nicht verraten, wer den Fall bearbeitet hat. Im Gegenteil: Die Witwe hat sich an dich gewandt und du wolltest sie später in Kenntnis setzen, aber von meinem Handy aus hast du ja offenkundig dem Beamten getextet, der den Fall bearbeitet hat, du hättest ja nicht der Witwe geschrieben, dass sie ihren Schwager verhaften soll. Schreibst du deshalb die Fälle nicht auf? Damit niemand erfährt, dass du Lestrade, Gregson oder Jones geholfen hast?“  
„Das ist im Interesse der Beweisführung. Es sieht vor Gericht immer besser aus, wenn die Polizei ihre Arbeit gemacht hat. Außerdem hasse ich es, Zeugenaussagen machen zu müssen.“  
Wieso war mir nicht früher aufgefallen, dass diese Bescheidenheit doch eigentlich gar nicht zu Sherlock passte?  
Ein weiterer Kommentar war hochgeladen worden und wir sahen nach.  
    
   
   
  
Sherlock, ich bin überzeugt, Sie sind ein Genie!  
äußerte Jacob Sowersby nicht zum ersten Mal. Ein richtiger Fanboy.  
   
Sherlock lächelte. Aber er hütete sich, sofort zu reagieren. Stattdessen blätterte er ganze fünfundzwanzig Minuten in seinem neuen Buch, ehe er schrieb:  
  
„Danke, Jacob, es tut gut, zu wissen, dass jemand meine Arbeit zu würdigen weiß.“  
  
Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob ich das denn nicht in angemessenem Grad täte, als Sowersby – wenig Contenance unter Beweis stellend – sofort zurückschrieb:  
  
“OMG! Danke für die Antwort!!!”  
  
Wir kicherten beide.   
  
Ich ging in die Küche, um mein Geschirr in die Spüle zu stellen. Mein Blick fiel natürlich auf den Korb.  
Vielleicht an den Kamin, um das Brennholz hineinzulegen…?  
Oder einstweilen oben auf den Kühlschrank, da ist er aus dem Weg aber nicht aus den Augen…  
Ich setzte das sogleich in die Tat um. Aber als ich mich wieder umwandte, war die Tischplatte nicht leer. Da lag eine gelbe Karte mit dem Gift-Symbol darauf!  
Ich erstarrte, war einen Moment wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Dann nahm ich ein Messer zur Hand und schob es unter eine Ecke der Karte und drehte sie um.  
  
„Wie leichtsinnig, Sherlock! Es wäre so einfach gewesen! Nein, Sie werden keine Fingerabdrücke finden und es ist auch nicht meine Handschrift und ich bin natürlich nicht persönlich hier gewesen. Ich wünsche noch einen lauschiges Donnerstag-Date heute Abend. Gruß an Johnny-Boy.  
Bis bald mal wieder! Xx Jim   
  
P.S. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler ist mein Handlanger verantwortlich. Gutes Personal ist ja sooo schwer zu finden.  
 ~~Und jetzt beeil dich, dass du da wieder~~  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.sherlockology.com/props/memoirs-of-a-bow-street-runner"]http://www.sherlockology.com/props/memoirs-of-a-bow-street-runner[/link]
> 
> ** Man könnte jetzt einwenden, Sherlock müsse die seit Mai 1992 erschienen Spawn-Comics gelesen haben, weil dort ein Bösewicht namens Billy Kincaid auftritt. Aber soweit ich sehe, hat er nichts mit Waisenhäusern und Hospitälern zu tun, auch nicht mit Camden, denn das Ganze spielt in New York und er ist nicht mal ein „Garotter“. Er lockt Kinder in seinen Eiswagen und bringt sie um. Er wird vom Titelhelden Spawn getötet, treibt aber auch danach noch sein Unwesen. Das merkwürdige dabei ist: Spawn ist ursprünglich ein Söldner und Killer, er wird getötet und macht in der Hölle mit einem Dämon einen Deal. Dabei wird er logischerweise übers Ohr gehauen. Entstellt, aber auch mit Superkräften ausgestattet kehrt er mit fünf Jahren Verspätung unter die Lebenden zurück. Seine Frau hat inzwischen einen anderen geheiratet.  
> Kommt euch das irgendwie entfernt vertraut vor?  
> Spawn wurde dieser Metamorphose unterzogen, um die Streitkräfte der Hölle während der Apokalypse anzuführen, aber er weigert sich. Nachdem Kincaid von ihm getötet wird, landet auch dieser natürlich in der Hölle, wo Spawn ihn später aufsucht (so dass sie einander tatsächlich in der Hölle die Hand reichen könnten), um ihn erneut zu bekämpfen. Kincaid kehrt aber noch mehrfach zurück, zunächst als Dämon, der die jeweils von ihm besessenen Menschen zu grausamen Mördern macht…   
> Der die Höllenbrut jagende Engel Angela verbündet sich mit Spawn, nachdem dieser eine Intrige im Himmel aufgedeckt hat. Spawn ist also nicht gerade der typische Held, aber er kämpft auf der Seite der Engel…
> 
> In EMPT wird ein Garrotter namens Parker erwähnt und bekanntlich heißt das leere Haus Camden House. Wir haben da also den Camden Garrotter, außerdem erwähnt Lestrade Camden Lock als einen Unterschlupf von Sherlock. Ist die Anspielung auf Spawn eine Art Hinweis auf Sherlocks Art, seinen letzten Schwur zu erfüllen? Ich frage mich andererseits auch, ob Kincaid symbolisch für John stehen könnte, denn m.E. steht die ansonsten namenlose Clarence House Kannibalin für Mary und die Wohltaten, die die Tötungsdelikte Sherlocks Ansicht nach mehr als aufwiegen, würden zu John passen, während Mary als namenlose Pokerspielerin auch einen Sinn ergibt: Sherlock geht beide Male All in (wenn man beide Nieren setzt, kann man das wohl All in nennen…Ob er da um das Leben eines anderen Menschen gepokert hat? Sie kann ja dann unmöglich nur ein Haus gesetzt haben, selbst wenn sie so tat, als sei es ein richtiges Haus). Außerdem wirft Mary eine Münze. Coinflip nennen Pokerspieler eine in etwa fifty-fifty-Chance (In den Varianten, in denen es Gemeinschaftskarten gibt). (Btw: Clarence House ist die offizielle Residenz von Charles und Camilla und steht mitten im St. James‘ Palace – yep: gehört auch zu St. James The Less wie die Kirche, der Park, die U-Bahn-Station und dann noch ein Krankenhaus… Aber eine königliche Kannibalin??? Huch?! Camilla hätte die passenden Nagezähne dafür!)  
> Sorry wegen des schrägen Exkurses…


	175. Ein weiterer Nagel zu meinem Sarg

  
  
"...Sherlock...!"   
Meine Stimme klang überraschend ruhig. Viel zu ruhig eigentlich.  
Und vielleicht sogar zu leise, um bis zu Sherlock auf dem Sofa durchzudringen.  
Nein, ich werde ganz ruhig bleiben. Ich werde meine Stimme nicht erheben und schon gar nicht schreien.  
Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht mal den Anflug von Angst verspürte – aber vielleicht war ich dazu einfach noch innerlich zu erstarrt? – gingen mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich war die Erinnerung an den zweiten April lebhaft in meinem Kopf – aber ohne diese nervenzerfetzende Panik. Distanziert aber doch genau erlebte ich, wie ich mit Sarah in der Küche gewesen war und mich Moriarty angerufen hatte. Ich hatte plötzlich erkennen müssen, dass er nicht bloß beobachtet hatte, dass Sarah gekommen und Sherlock ausgegangen war – sondern dass er mich jetzt mit ihr in der Wohnung sehen konnte!   
Doch jetzt schaute ich mich um und schnappte mir Notizblock und Stift von dem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür zum Flur.  
"2.4. hatte JM sich in M's Kamera gehackt", schrieb ich.  
Gefasst trat ich in die Schiebetür, räusperte mich knapp und wiederholte: "Sherlock? Da ist etwas, das du dir ansehen solltest..."  
Er wandte den Kopf und erkannte sofort, dass es mir ernst war.  
"Scheint, als hättest du Post…"  
Er erhob sich mit einer raschen, doch fließenden Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Als er mir ganz nahe war sagte ich leise, doch vernehmlich: "Er könnte ja auch einfach unsere Anbrüche vergiftet haben..." und hielt ihm den Zettel hin.  
Sherlock überflog ihn, sah mich ernst aber ebenfalls ganz ruhig an. Sein Blick wanderte zum Tisch, ehe er an mir vorbei schlüpfte.  
"Ebenso gut könnte er Unterwäsche oder Betten kontaminiert haben. Anthrax, wie du schon sagtest. Mit Angeldust getränkte Textilien wären auch nichts Neues. Aber das passt nicht. Wieso sollte er sich wiederholen? Wo bleibt das Rätsel? Die Bibelstelle oder vielleicht mal ein anderes Zitat? Ich denke, wenn wir ihm im Weg wären, könnte er mit einem mittelprächtig gefährlichen Erreger arbeiten oder mit Betäubungsmittel. Oder er lässt uns einfach kidnappen wie Lestrade. Aber dann würde er uns nicht warnen. Jedenfalls nicht so. Zu dieser Karte passt allenfalls ein Streich mit Abführmittel oder Juckpulver", sinnierte Sherlock ungerührt. "Nein: Er würde uns nicht warnen... Und er hat kein Motiv… Er will ja mit mir noch spielen."  
"Habe die Karte mit der Messerspitze umgedreht", schrieb ich unterdessen.  
Er nickte mir zu und kippte sie zurück. Ein Schmunzeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. Das Gift-Piktogramm traf offenbar wirklich sein Komikzentrum.  
"Er müsste nicht mal was mitbringen. Er könnte mein Solanin verwenden..."  
"Wo ist die Folie?" notierte er inzwischen.  
"Sry, hab sie angefasst. Unter der Spüle", schrieb ich dazu.  
Er nickte und ließ den Blick durch die Küche schweifen, doch dann ging er wieder hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, trat ans Fenster und spähte hinaus. Nicht auf die Straße. Nach geradeaus.  
Aber da war ja nichts. da war nur –   
Oh…  
Das Stockwerk war Ende März gesprengt und komplett zerstört worden. Aber niemand war damals zu Schaden gekommen. Seit wir wussten, dass es Moriarty gewesen war, war ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass es eine an Sherlock persönlich gerichtete Machtdemonstration gewesen sei. Der Gong, mit dem er die Erste Runde gegen ihn eingeläutet hatte. Dazu die Botschaft: 'Ich hätte die Bombe auch in 221c legen können – oder noch näher!' Aber war es wirklich nur das? Was spielte sich seither dort ab?  
"Es gibt doch auch eine Möglichkeit Fensterscheiben abzuhören", schrieb ich und ging ihm nach.  
Er las meine Anmerkung und schrieb dazu: "Infrarotlaser".  
Was auch immer. Ich nickte. Dann also wirklich Kameras? Wenn er uns ohnehin von gegenüber abhören konnte? Aber ging das denn? Da war nach wie vor ein Bauzaun, doch würde ein unauffälliges, kleines Astloch da nicht schon genügen?  
Nun schrieb Sherlock wieder etwas.  
"Wir gehen in den Hof eine rauchen."  
Das 'wir gehen' war kleiner und darüber gequetscht. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass ich begriff, dass ich mitkommen sollte. Ich nickte. Also gingen wir in den Hinterhof. Die Belüftung der Küche des Speedy's war zu hören und von irgendwo kam Radiomusik. Sherlock tauchte unter Mrs Hudsons Küchenfenster durch und holte seine neue Schachtel John Player's Special Black heraus und riss sie auf. Ich folgte ihm ebenso diskret.  
Auch wenn die Mülltonnen ein wenig vor sich hin müffelten, atmete ich erstmal tief durch.  
"Alles in Ordnung, John?"   
"Ja. Ich bin nur wahnsinnig angepisst!" knurrte ich.  
Im nächsten Moment starrte ich völlig verdutzt auf die Zigarette in meiner Hand: Dass mir Sherlock die Schachtel hingehalten hatte, war mindestens ebenso erstaunlich, wie dass ich zugegriffen hatte.  
"Na, auch schon egal…", murmelte ich.  
Sherlock entzündete sie mit nachsichtigem Lächeln.  
"Sollten wir wirklich einmal wieder über ihn beraten müssen, müssten wir uns...eine Art geheimen Bunker suchen", erklärte er und nahm einen tiefen Zug.  
Ich sog nur vorsichtig an meinem Sargnagel, die Zungenwurzel instinktiv gegen den Rand des harten Gaumens gedrückt, behielt den Qualm ein, zwei Sekunden im Mund, ehe ich ihn wieder nach draußen entließ.  
„Vielleicht solltest du Zigarillos rauchen…“, bemerkte Sherlock, und es klang absolut ernst gemeint. Ich beschloss, das zu übergehen.  
"Ich kenne mich zwar nicht aus – aber ich weiß, 221b ist nicht sicher und ich weiß genug über Moriarty, um mir eigentlich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass er uns überall beobachten oder auch töten lassen könnte – ja, klar...! Aber VERDAMMT!"  
"Vergiss nicht Handys und Laptops..."  
"Nein, aber ich will Moriarty nicht in unserem Bett!!  
  
W-was?!  
...das habe ich jetzt nicht gesagt...!?  
  
Sherlock begann zu kichern.  
  
Doch, hab ich...!  
Oh, Shit...!  
  
"...ich...ich meine – ich...ich will nicht, dass er quasi mit uns am Kamin sitzt...!" verbesserte ich hitzig – und hoffte, dass mein Haar meine Ohren gut genug verbergen würde, denn ich hatte fühlen können, wie das Blut heiß emporgeschossen war.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig!" fauchte ich.  
Doch er kicherte fortwährend – fast lautlos von leisem Schnauben und schwach grunzenden Geräuschen begleitet, die durch seinen Gaumen entwischten; beinahe krampfhaft.  
  
"Wenn du nicht SOOfort aufhörst, hau ich dich windelweich!"  
  
Sherlock wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
  
"Reiß dich zusammen!" knurrte ich leise.  
  
"Keine Chance...!" giggelte er immer noch.  
  
"Aber wieso hat er mich dann gefragt, was denkst du?"  
"Was gefragt?" japste Sherlock atemlos prustend.  
Ich seufzte und musste frustriert feststellen, dass ich das noch Wort für Wort im Ohr hatte und wiederholte leise – und so ausdruckslos, ich konnte, denn ich weigerte mich, Moriartys Tonfall nachzuahmen: "…‚unter uns Pastorentöchtern, Johnnyboy...wie lebt es sich denn so mit Sherlock? Wie ist er denn so im Bett…oder wo immer ihr es so treibt?‘ – Ich meine..., fragt er das, damit ich denken soll, dass er uns nicht beobachten kann?!“  
  
Sherlock feixte: „Deine Ohrmuscheln sind oben ganz pink…!“  
   
"Sag mir nicht, dass du dich wohlfühlst bei dem Gedanken, dass er alles mithören könnte…!"  
  
Zum Beispiel auch das, was du vorhin über Lestrade gesagt hast? Gar nicht zu reden von Mags Geschichte, deinem Nervenzusammenbruch und wer weiß was noch alles…?!    
  
Sherlock beruhigte sich unterdessen wieder, doch nun lächelte er stoisch.  
  
"John... Er könnte pausenlos alles Mögliche tun... Zum Beispiel hätte er heute jeweils nur das mittlere halbe Dutzend der Kekse in jeder Packung durch vergiftete ersetzt haben können. Zumal wir ja nicht mal wissen könnten, welche Nahrungsmittel dieser Korb im Einzelnen enthalten hat. Belgische Pralinen? Spanisches Gebäck? Sherry? Gin? Kaviar? Gänseleber? Und wenn er uns mit Wein vergiften wollte, müssten wir nicht nach Einstichlöchern in Korken suchen. Aber ich denke, das war ein sehr spontaner Einfall. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit und hätte quasi auf der Lauer liegen müssen, bis so etwas mal passiert. Aber überleg doch mal: Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, statt damals die Pasta zu vergiften, auf andere Weise einen wirklich sicher tödlichen Streich gegen mich zu führen. Fulton ist in der Nacht zuvor bei uns eingebrochen – mit seiner Hilfe natürlich. Und später? Als ich in Belarus war und du in Sarahs Praxis. Er hätte alles Mögliche tun können. Aber nein, er hat nur gewisse Schuhe: Eine Trophäe – nein, eine Reliquie, die er seit über zwanzig Jahren hütete wie den heiligen Gral! – Die hat er dort deponiert. Für mich!! Besitzt du ein einmaliges unersetzliches Andenken, dass du einfach so opfern würdest, bloß um Hallo zu sagen? Um...anzubändeln?" fragte er leicht spöttisch.  
  
Den fast 100 Jahre alten Ring einer Urgroßmutter mit drei Diamanten, den zuletzt mein Vater meiner Mutter geschenkt hatte und den auch ich als Verlobungsring zu verwenden gedenke, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich schwieg verwirrt. Ich hätte ihn gegebenenfalls auch verkauft und später einen Neuen besorgt... Ich hatte nichts Vergleichbares.  
  
"Am zweiten April hat er mich wissen lassen, wo Mycroft eine Kamera installiert hatte – obwohl er selbst von ihr profitiert hatte! Nur um dich zu erschrecken. Und heute? Er hätte...einen Türgriff unter Strom setzen können. Oder die Badewanne. Er hätte uns längst andere Präsente zukommen lassen können. Von den Slipstones, der Familie Vain-Huxtable, den Barretts. Ein Korb mit Italienischen und britischen Delikatessen und einem Gutschein für eine Kreuzfahrt mit einer Karte von Charles und Monnica – hättest du Verdacht geschöpft?"  
Ich schluckte. "Nun, ich...hätte sie angerufen, um Danke zu sagen..."  
"Ah, da hat Höflichkeit ausnahmsweise mal einen Sinn!" spottete Sherlock. "Er hätte uns alle Montagnacht mit dieser Tankstelle in die Luft jagen können. Aber das wird er nicht tun. Er will noch spielen. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass er fair spielt – ganz gewiss nicht. Er spielt selbstverständlich nach seinen eigenen Regeln und die sind alles andere als in Stein gemeißelt, Aber einen gewissen Rahmen wird er einhalten..."  
"Wieso sollte er?"  
"Er hat, wie man so sagt, einen Narren an mir gefressen."  
"Sei dir bloß nicht zu sicher", warnte ich düster.  
  
Dann verspürte ich plötzlich ein entsetzliches Brennen in der Trachea, ein grausames Stechen in den Bronchen und musste schrecklich husten.  
Ich hatte versehentlich inhaliert – oder besser gesagt, völlig gedankenlos durch die Zigarette eingeatmet.  
Sherlock sah mich kopfschüttelnd bedauernd an, während ich darum kämpfte, wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen. Ich hatte die Kippe fallen lassen, mich an der Wand abgestützt und japste verärgert.  
"Geht's wieder?" fragte er zweifelnd, als ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.  
Ich enthielt mich jeglichen Kommentars.  
"Wir könnten natürlich folgendes tun", erklärte der Consulting Detective, "uns einen Detektor besorgen. Etwa bei CEX oder auch über das Internet. Vielleicht einen Ckeyin 2 IN 1*, mit dem sich Wanzen und Kameras aufspüren lassen und damit Kammerjäger spielen. Aber wie lange würde das vorhalten?"  
"Er hat sicher Geräte, die gegen solche Detektoren irgendwie abgeschirmt sind..."  
"Es würde auf eine Art Wettrüsten hinauslaufen. Die eleganteste Gegenmaßnahme ist immer noch, so zu tun, als rechneten wir nicht damit, oder als sei es uns egal."  
"Das ist deine Lösung?!" schnappte ich.  
"Nur das geheim halten, was wirklich dringend geheim bleiben muss. Ist sonst viel zu aufwändig."  
Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an: "Du...bist das schon zu lange gewöhnt!" wisperte ich. "Wegen Mycroft!"  
"Zettel bei der Milch und Post its auf dem Kühlschrank lassen sich ohne Mühe spurlos vernichten", erklärte Sherlock lapidar. "Man kann auch ausgeschaltete Handys mithilfe von besimmten Apps aufspüren, indem man stille SMS versendet und man kann sie sogar zum Abhören verwenden. Auch Gegensprechanlagen eignen sich zum Abhören - also sei froh, dass das Haus nicht moderner augestattet ist. Und vielleicht solltest du deine Webcam zukleben..."   
"Sollen wir uns also nur noch im Bad unterhalten bei laufendem Wasserhahn und Radio?"  
"Na, siehst du! Du weißt doch wie es geht", lobte er – obwohl es eher klang, als mache er sich über mich lustig. Vielleicht etwas von beidem.   
„Ich habe mal gehört, bei diesen Reality-Shows, dass man nach ein paar Stunden vergessen hat, dass man gefilmt wird."  
"Ich wusste, dass es riskant ist, wenn du Kontakt zum Schrott-TV kriegst!" wiederholte ich resigniert.  
"Kopf hoch, John. So groß ist sein Interesse an unserem Alltag nicht", grinste er.  
"Groß genug für solche Scherze! Und wenn du einen anonymen Tipp lancierst, dass gegenüber – sagen wir ein Cracklabor eingerichtet wurde? Ich meine, falls von da aus...durch ein Loch im Zaun oder wie unsere Wohnung abgehört würde?"  
  
Sherlock sah mich nachdenklich an. "Wenn dir so viel daran liegt, tue ich das. Aber bedenk bitte, dass es nicht lange helfen würde. Es würde ihn allenfalls ärgern, er müsste sich im Extremfall einfach nur eine andere Methode suchen. Weiter nichts. Und du weißt, was passiert ist, als ich ihn das letzte Mal geärgert habe. Das war genau heute vor einer Woche."  
Ich seufzte resigniert auf. "Okay, vergiss das ganz schnell wieder!" stöhnte ich.  
"Gut. Dann lass und wieder rauf gehen. Und sollte Moriarty wirklich seine Augen und Ohren auf unser Bett gerichtet haben", setzte er gemütlich hinzu, "werde ich mich darum kümmern. Aber überlass das ganz mir, damit es...nach...Unfall aussieht."  
"Du schaffst mich...", murmelte ich.  
  
Wir gingen also wieder nach oben.  
  
"Trink halt nicht die ganze Flasche Wein auf einmal. oder...nimm nie mehr als drei Kekse – du merkst schon: Gerade diese Nahrungsmittel wären für so einen Anschlag total ungeeignet. Die Dosierung wäre ein richtiges va banque Spiel...", erläuterte Sherlock. "Ich kann noch einen Tee vertragen."  
„Sollst du haben…natürlich könnte es ein additives Gift sein…oder etwas Radioaktives…“, überlegte ich weiter. Sollte Moriarty ruhig denken, dass wir immer noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen seien, dass er uns nicht quälen sondern ausspionieren wollte.  
Sherlock wandte sich plötzlich zu mir um, legte den Finger auf die Lippen und deutete zur Wohnzimmertür, dann steuerte er die Küchentür an und blieb stehen…  
Wir lauschten…irgendetwas war doch da eben gewesen!  
Aber wieso sollte sich denn JETZT jemand eingeschlichen haben? Wir waren kurz im Hof gewesen, das sah man von der Straße aus doch gar nicht – und selbst wenn das jemand mitbekommen hätte, wäre doch klar gewesen, dass wir sehr bald wieder kommen!  
Ich nickte Sherlock zu und wir öffneten gleichzeitig die Türen. Ich packte sofort zu.  
„Ai! No, lasciami – loslassen!“  
„Cosmo?!“ schnappte ich und vergaß vor Verwunderung, dass ich ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und meinen Griff vielleicht mal lockern sollte.  
„Ah, Signore Sarti! Was ist es denn diesmal?!“ fragte Sherlock in schneidendem Ton und schlug feindselig die Arme ineinander.  
„Niente! Ich meine…ich hab nichts gemacht! Nur was…beobachtet…oder…nicht mal das…“  
Ich ließ ihn los.   
„Wenn Sie wieder etwas verschweigen und wir deshalb Schwierigkeiten bekommen“, knurrte ich, „…L’ucciderò!“ vollendete ich leise meine Todesdrohung.  
 „Mir ist da bloß was aufgefallen! Lassen Sie mich einfach los und ich verschwinde! Ist nicht wichtig!“  
„Jetzt rücken Sie schon damit raus!“ drängte Sherlock jetzt beinahe versöhnlich – jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse.  
„Also…Dienstag…nachmittags… da…da gab es Staus. Hier in der Straße und in der Nähe…“  
„Ja. Ist mir aufgefallen. Richtiger Stillstand. Das war…merkwürdig…“, stimmte ich erstaunt zu.  
Cosmo nickte.  
„Davvero… Also…noch am Abend wurden zwei Wagen zu uns abgeschleppt. Elektronik komplett ausgefallen. Gestern kamen noch zwei, hatten auch Probleme gehabt und Starthilfe gebraucht, wollten Elektronik nachsehen lassen. Musste sich unser Spezialist ansehen…der meinte später, dass es noch mehr solche Fälle gegeben hat. Jetzt…ich weiß, das wird für Sie vielleicht…albern klingen, aber…also, es gibt da so…Computerspiele, da kommen EMP-Kanonen vor…Command & Conquer… also hab ich – nur so aus Witz gesagt: Da wird jemand mit einer EMP-Kanone rumgeballert haben. Aber darauf meinte unser Spezialist nur: „Stimmt, das wäre ‚ne Erklärung“ – ich meine, einfach so!“  
Sherlock und ich sahen einander an.  
„Sonst noch etwas?“ fragte der Detektiv und riss ein Blatt vom Notizblock, ehe er ihn Cosmo mit einem Stift hinhielt..  
„No.“  
„Schreiben Sie mir Namen und Telefonnummer oder Adresse von diesem Spezialisten auf.“  
„Ich weiß nur den Nachnamen. Johnson.“  
„Dann noch alles von Ihrem Chef!“     
Sarti notierte gehorsam und gab ihm Block und Kugelschreiber zurück.  
„Grazie. Ed arrivederLa!“ sagte Sherlock grob.   
“Wenn Sie noch was darüber erfahren, melden Sie sich. Schönen Feierabend“, ergänzte ich.  
Sarti sah zu, dass er Land gewann.  
Sherlock wählte bereits die Nummer von Cosmos neuem Chef.  
„Geht niemand ran…“ Er sah auf die Uhr. „Die Spur dürfte für diesmal auch kalt sein.“  
„Du nimmst das ernst…“  
„Gezielte starke Mikrowellen könnten so etwas bewirken. Bis jetzt haben sie, so weit ich weiß, noch keine handlichen Dimensionen, aber ein Hubschrauber oder ein Auto könnte so etwas transportieren…Aber lass uns das beim Dinner besprechen.“ Er warf mir meine Jacke zu.  
„Wir gehen aus?“  
„Yep!“ Er schwang sich in seinen Mantel – obwohl es dazu immer noch zu warm war und bedeutete mir zu gehen. Auf der Treppe setzte er hinzu.   
„Ich dachte, damit du dir nicht weiter über einen gewissen CC den Kopf zerbrichst, gehen wir wohin, wo wir noch nie zuvor gewesen sind…“  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.amazon.de/Ckeyin-Sensitive-RF-Wanze-Tracker-Detector/dp/B00IR6PVOE/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1404811273&sr=8-2&keywords=wanzen+finder"]http://www.amazon.de/Ckeyin-Sensitive-RF-Wanze-Tracker-Detector/dp/B00IR6PVOE/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1404811273&sr=8-2&keywords=wanzen+finder[/link]


	176. Wir gehen mal wieder aus

  
  
  
Als wir auf der Straße angekommen waren, blieb Sherlock abrupt stehen und presste sich die Finger an die Schläfen.  
Beinahe hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob er Schmerzen habe – aber dann wurde mir klar, dass er konzentriert nachdachte.  
Über das richtige Restaurant...?  
Dann öffnete er die Augen und spähte nach rechts die Straße hinunter.  
Plötzlich drehte er sich um 180° und – betrat schnurstracks das Speedy’s!  
  
Das...ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst!? dachte ich verdattert, folgte ihm aber dann doch.  
"Mr Chatterjee!" Er lächelte übertrieben und scherte sich nicht um die Kunden, die artig vor der Theke Schlange standen. Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass die Frau, die gerade an der Reihe war, ihn wütend und den Inder dann fordernd ansah. "Dieser Stau vorgestern. Wann genau hat das angefangen?"  
"Wie? Keine Ahnung", reagierte Chatterjee zerstreut, während er die Kundin weiter bediente. "Früher Nachmittag..."  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. "Ich sagte 'genau'! Um zwei Uhr stand der Verkehr bereits, das habe ich gesehen!"  
"Tja, wenn Sie's sagen?" entgegnete der Inder Schultern zuckend.  
"ACCHHH!" fauchte der Detektiv und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung, ehe er hinausrauschte.  
"Sorry!" lächelte ich noch entschuldigend, bevor ich ihm rasch folgte.  
"...es wurde nicht gehupt...", murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich und sah nochmals die Straße hinunter.   
"Kann es das sein, was Mycroft gemeint hat?" fragte ich.  
"Was?"  
"Dienstagnacht im Wagen – als er uns auf dem Heimweg eingesammelt hat. Er...machte da so eine Bemerkung...wie war das noch? ...'besser gar nicht erst in die Zeitung sehen'. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob er was Konkretes damit gemeint haben könnte..."  
Er wandte sich ruckartig zu mir um und bohrte kritisch seine Augen in die Meinen.  
War ihm eigentlich klar, wie bedrohlich so etwas wirken konnte? ging es mir durch den Kopf. Eigentlich dachte ich mir dabei längst nichts mehr, aber das wirkte schon recht finster.  
"Du hast recht! Das könnte wirklich sein!  
Du verhungerst doch noch nicht, oder?" fragte er dann leicht spöttisch.  
"Du willst rauskriegen, welche Autos zum Stehen gebracht wurden? Sollten die Opfer zu irgendetwas zu spät kommen, oder was denkst du?"  
"Nein..., ich überlege, wo der Mikrowellensender untergebracht gewesen sein kann..."  
"Moment, müsstest du nicht selbst an dem liegengebliebenen Auto vorbeigekommen sein? Wo bist du denn langgefahren?"  
Er setzte sich Richtung Marylebone Road in Bewegung, zückte sein Handy und suchte wohl damit irgendetwas.  
"Kurz vor der Marylebone ist diese parallele Anliegerstraße zum Alisop Place, dann nach Norden und dann die York Terrace bis zum Mac Farren Place."  
Ich wartete.  
"Und dann?"  
"Bin ich zurück auf die Marylebone. Es sah nur noch nach einem gewöhnlichen Stau aus – wenn auch untypisch für diese Uhrzeit. Ich hab den Bürgersteig genommen...deshalb musste ich dann doch flüchten und Umwege fahren... Ich habe Motorräder abgehängt!" schloss er stolz.  
"Was? Wie soll das gehen?!" fragte ich.   
Er grinste: "Indem man sich mit Häusern auskennt, die zwei Zugänge haben...doch das klingt einfacher als es mitunter ist...  
Nun, wie auch immer: Ich weiß nicht, wo der Stau anfing, ich bin dort nicht vorbei gekommen.  
Du hast die U-Bahn genommen?"  
"Ja...und als ich zurückkam – ebenfalls per Tube, stand der Verkehr nach Süden immer noch. Oder schon wieder."  
"Ich weiß...ich habe zwar nicht darauf geachtet, aber es doch so am Rande mitbekommen...", murmelte er verlegen.   
"Ach, verdammt, das hätte mir auffallen müssen!"  
"Du warst am Zusammenklappen!" brummte ich.  
Er bremste auf einmal und hielt ein Taxi an. "Fahren Sie uns zu der Eat-Filiale in der Euston Road, wir wollen danach aber noch weiter."  
"Welche Hausnummer ist das?" fragte der Cabbie mürrisch.  
"350."  
  
"Bleib sitzen. Bin gleich wieder da!" meinte Sherlock, als wir kurz drauf anhielten.  
"Jetzt die nächste Prêt à Manger Filiale", sagte er nur als er wieder ins Taxi stieg. Das Spielchen wiederholte er noch mit dem Pod und dem Euston Square Hotel bzw. dem dortigen Café Caritas. Danach ging er noch in ein paar Geschäfte auf dem Weg, ehe er zum Taxi zurückkam und wieder zustieg. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war dabei nichts Aufschlussreiches heraus gekommen.  
"Setzen Sie uns am Romance* ab", erklärte er dann. Ich zuckte irritiert zusammen und Sherlock schmunzelte. „Oder, warten Sie, lassen Sie uns am Rocket** raus – was macht das?“  
Das Rocket in der 120 Euston Road ist einerseits ein klassischer Pub, wie man ihn sich vorstellt: Außen viktorianisch, innen mit dunkler Holzverkleidung an den Wänden, doch zugleich eine moderne Sportbar, mit Sky, dessen Programme man auf mehreren großen Bildschirmen verfolgen kann. Der Laden ist zu so ziemlich jeder Tageszeit irgendwo zwischen sehr gut besucht und brechend voll. Sherlock arbeitete sich forsch bis an den Tresen vor, während ich stehen blieb und einen Blick auf die Eröffnung der US-Open warf. Golf hatte mich nie besonders interessiert, aber die Fußballsaison war um und auch sonst spielte sich gerade nichts Nennenswertes ab. Aber es war seltsam, jetzt festzustellen, dass ich wohl noch nie in meinem Leben weniger hinter den Sportereignissen und -ergebnissen her gewesen war, als in diesen viereinhalb Monaten. Da begann ein neuer Bericht. Richtig: Ascot war ja auch. Heute war Gold Cup gewesen auch Ladies‘ Day genannt. Erstaunt vernahm ich, dass es dort heute eine Prügelei gegeben hatte.*** Ascot und Prügelei? Na, das ist ja mal was Neues…! dachte ich grinsend.   
Sherlock streifte an mir vorbei. „Kommst du?“  
Ich folgte ihm nach draußen, wir bogen nach links in die  
Chalton Street ein    
und standen schon nach wenigen Schritten wirklich vor einem Laden, der Romance hieß und Sherlock hielt mir die Tür auf. Was sollte ich machen? Streit mit ihm anfangen – wegen einer höflichen Geste?  
Bald darauf saßen wir also in diesem mediterranen Restaurant. Es wirkte modern aber nicht ungemütlich. Sherlock warf nochmals einen Blick auf sein Handy.  
„Neue App“, erklärte er. „Spuckt nicht bloß die besten Restaurants im Umkreis aus, sondern auch, ob dort aktuell noch etwas frei ist. Kann natürlich nur funktionieren, wenn die Restaurantbetreiber das auch gewissenhaft mitmachen…“  
„Damit ich mir nicht den Kopf zerbreche, ob wir belauscht werden?“ fragte ich.  
„Nach den ganzen Überlegungen zu diesem Korb und zu den Möglichkeiten von JM, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht… entspannend, auszugehen…“, erklärte er mir etwas verunsichert und sah mich fragend an. „Nicht gut…?“  
„Was? Nein, wieso? Tatsächlich habe ich für heute wirklich genug davon, das siehst du ganz richtig. Und ich würde gut verstehen, wenn dir dabei auch…unbehaglich zumute ist…“  
„Was das Schlafzimmer anbelangt: Ich werde mich darum kümmern, während du im Bad bist.“  
„Danke, murmelte ich verlegen und reichte Sherlock eine der Speisekarten. Als er das Wort ‚Schlafzimmer‘ ausgesprochen hatte, hatte ich Mühe, nicht reflektorisch den Kopf einzuziehen. Glücklicherweise war wohl niemand nahe genug, um mitzuhören. Ja, es war schon lange ‚das Schlafzimmer‘ – er sagte nicht ‚mein Zimmer‘ oder mein Schlafzimmer‘ (erfreulicherweise aber auch nicht ‚unser Schlafzimmer‘…), doch immer klang es, als ob er über dieser Terminologie überhaupt nicht nachdenken würde.  
Ich riss mich von diesen Gedankengängen los, um mich wieder auf die Speisekarte zu konzentrieren und entschied mich für den Schwertfisch mit sautiertem Gemüse. Auf meine Nachfrage, ließ mich Sherlock wissen, dass er das Rib eye Steak mit French Fries bestellen würde.  
„Such du einen Wein aus“, kapitulierte ich. Die hatten da aber auch wirklich den ganzen Globus abgeklappert. Dass Weine aus Italien, Frankreich, Chile und Kalifornien angeboten wurden, okay, das hatte ich schon öfter gesehen (und mich bei letzteren gefragt, was der Transport wohl kostete und wieviel Umweltbelastung er wohl verursachte) – aber auch noch Australien und Neuseeland?   
…nein, ich will jetzt nicht an Neuseeland denken, aber ich sollte Jack mal wenigstens eine Mail schreiben…  
Sherlock wählte; ich nickte bloß zustimmend und verkniff mir die entlarvende Bemerkung, dass ich gar nicht gewusst habe, dass es Rioja auch in weiß gebe…  
"Dir ist schon klar, dass die Überwachungskameras alles aufgezeichnet haben müssten, was du benötigst", murmelte ich, nachdem wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben hatten.  
Er rollte die Augen.  
"Vorausgesetzt, dass die jeweiligen Kameras nicht als erstes lahmgelegt wurden", versetzte er trocken.  
  
Äh, richtig...  
  
"Der Punkt ist doch der: Wenn ein Fahrzeug mit so einer...Vorrichtung ausgestattet ist, und der Insasse zielt auf so einer Straße vorwärts, dann versperrt er sich selbst den Weg. Je nachdem, was man beabsichtigt, wäre das sehr kontraproduktiv. Cosmo sprach davon, dass es mehrere Autos erwischt hat. An verschiedenen Stellen? Wenn ja, haben wir es nur mit einem Exemplar zu tun? Oder sind es gar mehrere?"  
"Mehrere!" platzte ich heraus. "Du denkst, ER ist es?"  
"Im Gegenteil. Ich bin sicher, er ist es nicht. Denk doch an den Black Out am 10. März. Er muss etwas viel besseres haben. Etwas, das zwar alles abschaltet und auf bestimmte Zeit lahm legt, aber an den Geräten keinen Schaden anrichtet und auch Software oder Daten nicht vernichtet. Und ich vermute, die Opfer am Dienstag waren ganz zufällig ausgewählt."  
"Wieso das?"  
"Das fragst ausgerechnet du?" stöhnte er. "Wenn du auf einmal eine Waffe benutzen solltest, mit der du nie zuvor geschossen hast, auch mit nichts vergleichbarem – was würdest du zuvor machen wollen?" fragte er.  
"Oh – du meinst, es war eine Übung!"  
"Jetzt hast du's!"  
Unser Wein wurde gebracht und vorbildlich am Tisch mit einem Sommeliermesser dekantiert. Sherlock kostete und gab seine Zustimmung.  
  
"Es ist doch so“, fuhr der Detektiv fort.  
„Cheers!“ unterbrach ich ihn. Er prostete stumm aber immerhin mit nachsichtigem Lächeln zurück, ehe er den Faden wieder aufnahm.  
„…wenn du mit so einer Vorrichtung auf einer stark befahrenen Straße – mit sowieso schon stockendem Verkehr auf einen Wagen zielst – erwischst du dann nur diesen Wagen – oder auch den dahinter? Oder gar auch den daneben? Vielleicht verschmort das Auto im Zentrum der Strahlung innerlich, während die in der Peripherie vielleicht nur…ausgeknockt werden. Je nachdem, was sie vorhaben, müssen sie das austesten. Und wenn sie nicht völlig verblödet sind, wird es einen Grund geben, warum sie damit nicht auf ein abgelegenes Testgelände gegangen sind!"  
"Aber dann müssen sie absolut sicher sein, dass sie niemand entdeckt, oder? Die perfekte Tarnung!" sinnierte ich.   
"Ja, und wenn du in einem modernen Wagen sitzt und dir passiert so etwas: Kriegst du dann überhaupt noch die Tür auf? Oder blockiert sie, wenn du sie verriegelt hattest? Ist doch alles elektronisch!   
Meine Leute sollten vielleicht Ausschau halten nach alten Autos…  
Ich hatte vorhin gehofft, irgendjemand würde mir berichten, dass am Dienstag jemand in den Laden gekommen sei und erzählt habe, dass ihm eben nicht bloß seine Karre, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch das Handy verreckt sei und er dringend telefonieren müsste und dass ich so wenigstens einen der Treffer zeitlich und räumlich eingrenzen kann – oder wenigstens den Namen eines Opfers kriege – aber Fehlanzeige."  
"Stimmt, ja...was immer noch in diesem Wagen wäre – Handy, PC wäre alles betroffen. Ich vermute, du willst Mycroft nicht fragen…"  
"Er mich offenkundig auch nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Oh, du hältst es für möglich, dass dem MI5…etwas abhandengekommen sein könnte? Wie peinlich!“  
„Allerdings. Nur dass das Mycroft bisher nicht davon nicht abgehalten hat, mir von solchen… Missgeschicken zu berichten, wenn er meine Hilfe wollte… Nein, ich glaube, sein Schweigen spricht eher dafür, dass er selbst noch gar nicht einordnen kann, was da läuft…“  
"Also, wenn das eine Übung war, wohinter sind sie dann wirklich her?" fragte ich ratlos.  
„Ich schätze, da gibt es eine Menge Möglichkeiten. Einfach Autos auf einsamen Landstraßen außer Gefecht setzen. Moderne Wegelagerer. Aber das wäre nicht sehr clever. Natürlich könnte man Alarmanlagen lahmlegen. Aber das würde noch lange keine Tür öffnen, könnte sogar sein, das blockiert sie. Da mindestens die Software auch im Eimer wäre, könnte sich ein Verbrecher, der so einen Apparat einsetzen will, sich auch selbst austricksen.  
Es müsste ja auch nicht unbedingt eine Einbruchssicherung sein. Auch Rauchmelder, Sprinkleranlagen...“  
„Wie groß sind solche Dinger?“ fragte ich. „Ich gebe zu, es wurde mal gemunkelt, dass sie sowas irgendwann auch in Krisengebieten nutzen werden, aber, da das noch Zukunftsmusik war, habe ich mich nicht weiter damit befasst. Naja: Ich würde erfahren, wenn es so weit ist und sie uns so ein Ding nach Afghanistan liefern…“  
Sherlock schmunzelte.  
„Unnützes Wissen. Ich verfahre ja ebenso – nur dass sich die Umstände bisweilen ändern…“  
Er tippte kurz auf dem vor ihm liegenden iPhone herum.  
„Hier ist davon die Rede, dass für die Polizei in den USA Kanonen entwickelt werden, die eine Reichweite von 200 Metern haben, knapp 23 Kilogramm wiegen und auf Polizeiautos montiert werden sollen****.“  
„Obendrauf. Okay – ich habe es mir gedacht, sie würden sich sonst selbst lahmlegen. Aber das kann es ja nicht sein, das hätte man doch gesehen! Und was so schwer ist, ist auch nicht eben klein – und handlich schon gar nicht. Würde immerhin etwa doppelt so viel wiegen, wie ein durchschnittliches Maschinengewehr!“  
„Auf manchen Firmenwagen sind so eine Art Gallionsfiguren montiert – zu Werbezwecken. Aber das würde nicht funktionieren, die Kanone müsste ja lenkbar sein…“  
  
Ich dachte an den Undercover Abhör-Kleinbus aus Miami Vice, der als Firmenwagen eines Kammerjägers getarnt war. Deshalb trug er ausgerechnet einen riesigen Käfer auf dem Dach…  
Doch ich schob den Gedanken rasch beiseite, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass der eine der beiden Cops, die dieses ulkige Vehikel immer fuhren, etwa in der Hälfte der Serie bei einem Undercover-Einsatz mit einer Überdosis Heroin umgebracht wird.  
„Was ist?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Nichts. Alles okay.“    
„Es sei denn, es wäre keine Kanone. Wir wissen nichts über die Reichweite.“  
„Kein geklauter Prototyp sondern Marke Eigenbau?“ fragte ich zweifelnd. „Die Küchenmikrowelle als Elektronikkiller?“   
„Es gibt ja auch Mikrowellengeräte, die man benutzen kann, um zum Beispiel Wühlmäuse…zu grillen. Man steckt sie in den Eingang des Baus, schaltet ein und die Viecher werden in ihrem eigenen Zuhause gebrutzelt…“  
„Uuuh, ich denke jetzt lieber an meinen gegrillten Schwerfisch…nicht an durchgegarte Wühlmäuse…“ stellte ich fest.  
„Ich sollte sie fragen, ob sie die Schwerfische eigentlich mit Schwert reinkriegen… Würde sich doch nett machen…über dem Spiegel am Kamin…“  
„Naja, solange es nicht stinkt…“, gab ich zweifelnd zu bedenken.  
„Tja, was immer es ist. Wir werden sicher bald noch davon hören. Morgen will ich diesen Johnson sprechen, wenn ich ein paar Betroffene befragen kann, ergibt sich vielleicht ein klareres Bild. Im Moment habe ich jedenfalls zu wenige Daten…  
…und zu viel zu verdauen…“, setzte er hinzu, als unser Essen kam.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung fragte Sherlock nicht nach dem „Fischschwert“…  
  
Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und wir genossen es weitgehend stumm.   
Ich war froh, dass er trotz diesem neuen Rätsel so geduldig blieb. Wenn es nach mir ging, musste ich so bald noch nichts Weiteres von elektromagnetischen Impulsen hören.   
  
Wir gingen um zwanzig vor Elf und als unser Taxi schon fast in der Zielgeraden war, beschloss Sherlock am Melcombe Place auszusteigen. Er wollte tatsächlich nochmal in unseren Tesco!  
Das Personal lächelte süß-sauer, denn sie wollten ja um elf zumachen, aber Sherlock sammelte flugs Wein, Scotch, Chips und gesalzene Nüsse zusammen und stellte sich an.  
„Keine Experimente mehr heute“, sagte er augenzwinkernd zu mir.  
Tat er das mir zuliebe? Oder war auch er nicht mehr 100% sicher, dass unsere Lebensmittel in Ordnung waren?  
Aber 100% sicher konnten wir wohl nie sein!   
So ausgestattet ließen wir den Tag am Kamin ausklingen.  
Später stellte ich fest, dass Sherlock seinen Wecker zerlegt hatte – wohl um nachzusehen, ob er eine Wanze beherbergen könnte.   
Richtig. Die Dinger benötigen ja auch Strom, wenn man also nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, alle Nase lang die Batterie zu wechseln, suchte man sich als Versteck besser etwas mit permanenter Stromversorgung. Wie ein Parasit und sein Wirt…  
Ich sagte nichts, lächelte Sherlock bloß zu.  
  
„Morgen bringen wir aber die Klingel wieder in Gang“, verkündete er, indem er das Licht löschte. „Netter Trick übrigens…“   
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock“, grinste ich.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es bereits hell und Sherlock schon auf.  
Kaffee?  
Ja, es roch nach Kaffee…  
Ob der auch in Ordnung ist?  
…komm schon! Wer würde Instantkaffee vergiften? Man müsste ein pulverisiertes Gift unterrühren müssen und das in großer Menge und Konzentration!  
Absurd!  
  
Aber ich war jetzt doch irgendwie ein bisschen beunruhigt, also raffte ich mich auf und trottete in die Küche.  
In der Tür erstarrte ich fassungslos!  
Sherlock – zusätzlich zu seinem Pyjama mit seinem blauen Morgenmantel, Mundschutz und Schutzbrille ausgestattet, stand da inmitten lauter kleiner Käfige mit Mäusen darin. Gerade beschriftete er ein weiteres Post it und klebte es auf eines der kleinen Gefängnisse.   
„Sherlock, was…?“ stammelte ich verdattert. Ungläubig lief ich an den Käfigen vorbei: ‚Milch Anbruch‘, Milch Vorrat‘ ‚Cheddar Anbruch‘, ‚Haferkekse Korb‘, ‚Tee Korb‘ ‚Penne Vorrat‘…  
„…was machst du da…?!“  
Er sah mich genervt an. „John. Es wäre einfach, wenn ich in den Eiern Dioxin und im Wein Glykol vermuten würde, aber da ich keinen Schimmer habe, wonach ich suchen muss, müsste ich so viele Tests machen, dass ich auch gleich alles wegwerfen könnte!“  
Da war was dran, aber trotzdem – mein Gott, wie viele Tiere sind das?!  
„Whiskey Korb“, las ich und beobachtete die Maus.  
„Das ist doch kein Whiskey…?“  
„Doch. Mit Kondensmilch von deinem Depot oben. Pur hätte sie ihn verschmäht. Gesunder Instinkt.“  
„Mickey sieht schon ziemlich blau aus, wie willst du sicher sein, dass ihn nicht der Vollrausch killt?“  
„Er hat zu fressen aufgehört. Sollte er eingehen, machen wir ihn auf und sehen nach, dann wissen wir, ob es nur das Äthanol war, oder noch etwas anderes“, erklärte er ungerührt. „Ansonsten wäre das wohl die erste Maus, die einen Kater überwindet!“  
„Was würden Elaine und Vincent dazu sagen, dass du Tierversuche machst?“ Ich rechnete mir mit diesem Argument wenig Chancen aus, aber versuchen musste ich es.  
„Sie würden den zweiten Vornamen ihres Balgs ändern lassen, was ich sehr begrüßen würde!“ konterte er.  
„…und Mrs Hudson erst…“, murmelte ich. „Und…was machst du, wenn…wenn die alle überleben? Wo sollen all die Mäuse hin?“  
„Ich dachte, vielleicht borgen wir uns für ein paar Tage einige Katzen aus der Nachbarschaft. Oder vielleicht wohnen in unserer Nähe ja auch Leute, die Schlangen halten…“  
Ich stöhnte frustriert und beschloss, mir einfach ein Frühstück aus Lebensmitteln zu machen, die wir gestern gekauft hatten, die also noch nicht im Haus gewesen waren, als ein ungebetener Gast eine gewisse Nachricht deponiert hatte! Also ging ich an den Kühlschrank, um Eier und Speck zu holen – und hätte beinahe aufgeschrien: Da hockten lauter Mäuse und fraßen trotz der Kühle gemütlich unsere Vorräte! Verdattert riss ich den Schrank auf, wo sie zu viert am Toast nagten und zwei sogar den Karton mit den Teebeuteln zerfledderten. Weitere hatten sich über eine Tüte Nudeln hergemacht, die eigentlich noch zu gewesen war. Das Mehl konnte ich auch vergessen. Was für eine Riesensauerei…  
Ich wandte mich zu meinem Mitbewohner um und wusste noch gar nicht, wie ich in Worte fassen sollte, was mir durch den Kopf ging.  
Doch er war …weg!   
…auf den Käfigen turnte eine schlanke hochbeinige Siamkatze herum, ganz hell, nur im Gesicht dunkelschokoladenbraun, und betrachtete lüstern mit kalten, türkisen Augen die Mäuse unter ihr, ehe sie mir einen hochmütigen Blick zuwarf. Ihr Schwanz zuckte gleich einer Reitgerte voll nervöser Erwartung.  
„Sherlock…?!“ fragte ich verdattert.  
„Miau!“ kam es tief und kehlig aus der Katze.

Ich begann fassungslos zu lachen.   
Na, klar…!  
Oh, Mann, was für ein Unsinn!  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.therocketeustonroad.co.uk/"]http://www.therocketeustonroad.co.uk/[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2004421/Royal-Ascot-2011-Brawl-breaks-Ladies-Day-chair-legs-flying.html"]http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2004421/Royal-Ascot-2011-Brawl-breaks-Ladies-Day-chair-legs-flying.html[/link]
> 
> *** [link href="http://www.romancerestaurant.co.uk/"]http://www.romancerestaurant.co.uk/[/link]
> 
> **** [link href="http://www.codedom.de/emp-kanone-stoppt-auto"]http://www.codedom.de/emp-kanone-stoppt-auto[/link]  
>  [link href="http://board.gulli.com/thread/897098-kompaktes-emp-bauen/"]http://board.gulli.com/thread/897098-kompaktes-emp-bauen/[/link]
> 
> Besonders zum Lachen gebracht hat mich aber das hier:  
> [link href="http://www.cosmiq.de/qa/show/1586022/Wie-kann-ich-eine-einfache-EMP-kanone-bauen/"]http://www.cosmiq.de/qa/show/1586022/Wie-kann-ich-eine-einfache-EMP-kanone-bauen/[/link]
> 
> (Cosmiq mal wieder, über was für einen Quark ich hier schon gestolpert bin...)


	177. Kleine Tricks

  
  
  
Ich kicherte mich wach und versuchte augenblicklich, leise zu sein.  
Doch als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich schon Sherlocks irritierten Blick auf mir lasten. Er wusste nicht, ob er verärgert, besorgt – oder vielleicht doch belustigt sein sollte.  
„'Tschuldige!" murmelte ich grinsend.  
„Keine...Lachgasfolter...?" fragte er zweifelnd.  
Ich versuchte, wenigstens meine Mundwinkel zusammen und nach unten zu ziehen, was mir aber nur unzureichend gelang und auch erst, als ich meine Wangen ein wenig zwischen meine Backenzähne saugte. "Nein. Alles okay. Hab ich dich geweckt?" nuschelte ich.  
„Ja."  
„Tut mir Leid." Das Grinsensteckte mir immer noch in den Gesichtsmuskeln.  
„Ist mal was anderes", erwiderte er trocken.  
„Übrigens… Danke, für...gestern Abend. So sehr ich unser Zuhause schätze, es war wirklich…nach dieser Sache…ganz wohltuend, mal rauszukommen. Aber nun ist es auch gut. Ich lasse mich nicht von seinen kleinen Streichen ins Bockshorn jagen!“  
„Schön. Du hast mich gestern Abend gar nicht mehr gefragt, ob ich etwas gefunden habe."  
„Hast du?"  
„Nein. Hier drin nicht. Auch nicht im Bad. Er hätte keine Spuren hinterlassen, wenn er uns wirklich ausspionieren oder vergiften wollte. Naja. Bleibt natürlich noch, dass er Handys und Laptops gehackt haben kann und dass er uns womöglich über die Fensterscheiben im Wohnzimmer abhört."  
   
War es wirklich nötig, das nochmals zu erwähnen?  
...okay...  
Ja, vielleicht was es das...  
   
"Ich hoffe, du hast recht", seufzte ich und schlug die Decke zurück. "Frühstück?"  
"Gut. Warum nicht. Danach fahren wir zu Cosmos Arbeitsplatz." Es klang nicht gerade enthusiastisch, was mich misstrauisch innehalten ließ.  
„Alles okay mit dir?“  
„Alles Bestens. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich diesen…Prolog klassifizieren soll.“  
„Du meinst, ob der Fall interessant genug wird, oder nicht?“  
„Das wollte ich damit sagen.“  
Ich nickte, schlüpfte in meinen Bademantel, ging rasch aufs Klo und begann dann, das Frühstück zu machen. Inzwischen hatte ich mir folgendes überlegt: Wenn ich jetzt nur eines von den vier Eiern nahm, die schlimmstenfalls vergiftet sein konnten und drei neue und mit dem Speck und dem Toast ähnlich verfuhr, konnte es ja so schlimm nicht werden. Falls Beschwerden auftraten, konnten wir immer noch aktiv werden. Allerdings hatte er wohl recht. Ich glaubte selbst nicht mehr an eine akute Gefahr, er hätte sich doch damit selbst denunziert. Dennoch beschloss ich, dass Geruchs- bzw Geschmackstests ja nichts schaden könnten – z.B. bei Butter und Marmelade.  
Sherlock war unterdessen hereingetrottet und mopste sich einen Becher Kaffee, obwohl die Maschine noch lief.  
„Beschwer dich aber nicht, wenn nachher die Konzentration nicht stimmt“, mahnte ich.  
„Du denkst wirklich, Moriarty vergiftet rohe Hühnereier?“ spottete er, als ich das erste Ei aufgeschlagen, beschnuppert, verkleppert und anschließend probiert hatte.  
„Nicht wirklich…obwohl das doch irgendwie genial wäre…“  
„Hm, ja…etwas, das durch die Kalkhülle dringt…“, grübelte er. „Müsste natürlich farblos und geschmacksfrei sein…“  
Er schaufelte sich Zucker in den Kaffee und holte sich einen Keks, dann verschwand er ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ehm…, mach doch schon mal etwas Platz auf dem Tisch, ja?“ bat ich hoffnungsvoll.  
Keine Antwort.  
Ich wusch ein paar Aprikosen ab und halbierte sie. Rochen auch ganz normal…  
Plötzlich kam ein Spucken und Husten aus dem Wohnzimmer – Sherlock schoss an mir vorbei landete rechts hinten in der Ecke über der Spüle und würgte. Es kam nichts dabei heraus, aber er gab angewiderte Gutturallaute von sich und dann drehte er das Wasser auf und ließ den Strahl direkt in seinen Mund laufen, spülte und spuckte.  
„Du liebe Zeit, Sherlock – was ist denn?“ fragte ich, während ich ratlos zusah.  
„Natriumchlorid!“ japste er verärgert.  
„Kochsalz? Heißt das, er hat den Zucker gegen stinknormales Salz ausgetauscht?“ fragte ich halb unsicher, halb amüsiert. „Gott, Sherlock! Bist du auch sicher, dass es wirklich nichts anderes ist?“  
„Werde ich gleich nachher testen!“ erklärte er grimmig. „Jetzt brauche ich erstmal einen Tee. Das heißt, wenn die Milch in Ordnung ist! Kontrollier du mal lieber, ob du die Eier nicht vielleicht gezuckert hast!“  
Ich versuchte das weiße Kristallpulver, das ich für die Rühreier verwendet hatte. „Salz. Eindeutig. Scherzbold…  
Also, dann brauchen wir wohl Zucker…“, überlegte ich halblaut. Vielleicht doch auch...Kohletabletten? Mann, das war nervtötend! Andererseits, war das denn verwunderlich, wenn ich solche Gedanken nicht abschütteln konnte – …und wäre es klug gewesen, das zu tun?  
Es lief darauf hinaus, dass ich alle Komponenten des Frühstücks selbst ins Wohnzimmer trug und dazwischen noch notdürftig Platz auf dem Tisch schaffte, denn Sherlock brütete schon wieder über – meinem Laptop!  
Ich muss dringend mal wieder mein Passwort erneuern. Hätte ich längst tun müssen, nachdem er ihn wieder von Mrs Hudson geholt hatte! (Obwohl ich mir nicht recht vorstellen kann, dass sie in meinen Dateien stöbern würde. Sie kann ein rechtes Klatschweib sein, aber noch hatte sie zu viel Respekt vor der Technik.  
Oh weh, wollte ich das wirklich ändern...?  
Naja, für diese Überlegung war es wohl zu spät.  
Ein neues Passwort...  
Irgendetwas, worauf Sherlock nicht kommen würde...  
...sowas wie den Namen meiner ersten Freundin oder so...  
Doch dann kam mir ein ganz anderer Gedanke: Wenn ich nun einfach Sherlocks Laptop als Passwort verwendete? "macbookpro17inches"? Das ist so albern – und gleichzeitig so nüchtern und sachlich, da kommt er nie drauf!  
Oder sony-vaio…  
Sein voriges Gerät, das er beim Tilly Briggs Fall eingebüßt hat...  
Doch, die Idee hat was...!  
   
   
Eine Weile frühstückten wir schweigend. Sherlock nahm nicht viel zu sich, aber es war ja gestern mit Whiskey und Knabberzeug doch auch etwas spät geworden.  
   
"Was Interessantes?" fragte ich schließlich beiläufig.  
"Hm..., nein, gar nicht...", brummte Sherlock abwesend. "Es gibt bei You Tube übrigens mehrere Clips über Handys in der Mikrowelle.“  
„Na, dann musst du das ja nicht auch noch versuchen!“ stellte ich ein wenig hastig fest.  
Das fehlte gerade noch!  
„Allerdings sind einige schon ziemlich alt“, gab er zu bedenken. „Ich frage mich, ob bei einem nur kurzen Impuls, die Hardware nicht doch unbeschadet bleibt..."  
   
"Wenn die Polizei in den USA damit Autos stoppen will, sollte der Schaden nicht so groß werden, denke ich. Dort kann man ja sogar schon Schmerzensgeld bekommen, wenn man sich im Schnellimbiss Kaffee in den Schoß geschüttet und sich daran verbrüht hat, oder eine Entschädigung, wenn man versucht hat, die nasse Katze in der Mikrowelle zu trocknen!" brummte ich.  
Sherlock sah ungläubig auf. Fast etwas entsetzt.  
Oh, du magst Katzen also doch, Sherlock?  
   
"Die können nicht riskieren, eine teure Karre zu ruinieren, bloß weil sich jemand einer Verkehrskontrolle entzieht" fuhr ich fort. " – Im Übrigen: Hast du schon an Herzschrittmacher gedacht?"  
"Ich schon...unsere experimentierfreudigen Kandidaten vom Dienstag wohl eher nicht. Was die polizeiliche Praxis anbelangt: Jemand mit Herzschrittmacher sollte eben einfach nachgeben und sich weitere Aufregung ersparen!"    
"Hm..., ist dir schon mal ein Verbrecher mit Herzschrittmacher untergekommen?" fragte ich.  
"Du denkst, die hätten nicht die Nerven dazu? Weil sie eine andere Einstellung zu ihrem Leben haben? Vielleicht haben sie eine gewisse Phase, in der sie...noch erschrocken und...dankbar? ...sind, aber das legt sich bald."  
"Also, ja!" folgerte ich.  
"Zweimal immerhin. Aber sie haben nicht versucht, mit dem Auto zu flüchten oder davonzurennen. Natürlich bleibt grundsätzlich das Risiko, dass jemand eine Geisel mit einem Herzschrittmacher haben kann..."  
"Wie auch immer. Diese Dinger sind gefährlich. Wenn der Bordcomputer ausfällt – bei diesen neuen Schlitten – geht doch wahrscheinlich weder Lenkung noch Bremsen – und wenn die gerade einen ordentlichen Zahn draufhatten, dann sind sie beim Ausrollen immer noch viel zu schnell! Natürlich ist es nicht in Ordnung, wenn jemand mit Alkohol oder Drogen im Blut flüchtet – vielleicht einfach, weil er seinen Führerschein beruflich braucht, aber es wäre doch noch unverantwortlicher, zu riskieren, dass sein Fahrzeug gänzlich  unkontrollierbar und auch noch für unbeteiligte zur Gefahr wird."  
"Deshalb gibt es ja auch Überlegungen, gesetzlich festzulegen, dass neue Fahrzeuge serienmäßig mit einem Tool ausgestattet sind, dass es den Verkehrsstreifen erlaubt, sie per Fernbedienung einfach auszuknipsen", erklärte Sherlock seelenruhig.  
"WAS?" schnappte ich empört.  
"Siehst du, das geht sogar dir zu weit", triumphierte er.  
"Damit schafft man doch bloß eine neue Branche für den Schwarzmarkt!" brummte ich. „Techniker, die dieses Dings ausbauen, oder etwas dazu basteln, um es auszutricksen!“  
"Genau das denke ich auch...", stimmte er zufrieden zu.  
"Gut, dann...räum ich mal ab..."  
Er raffte sich auf und verschwand durch die Küche. Zwar mochte er noch nicht ganz im Fallmodus sein, aber für den Haushalt war mal wieder ausschließlich ich zuständig.  
   
Als ich später fertig angezogen herunter kam, stand er bereits in seinem "Labor" um das kristalline Pulver in unserer Zuckerdose einer Analyse zu unterziehen.  
"Und wie machst du das jetzt?" fragte ich.  
"Du wirst doch wissen, woran man Natrium erkennt?" fragte er herablassend und musterte mich kritisch durch die Schutzbrille.  
"Schon, ja...brennt gelborange – und zwar hat es an der Stelle im Spektrum eine auffällige Doppellinie. Hast du denn ein Spektrometer?“  
„Natürlich. Ein Taschenspektrometer“, erwiderte er durch den Mundschutz etwas gedämpft.  
„Du befürchtest aber nicht wirklich, dass es Bariumchlorid sein könnte? Also teilweise?"  
  
Sämtliche Bariumverbindungen sind giftig und dieses Salz ist besonders gefährlich.  
  
"Werde ich gleich wissen", murmelte er ruhig.  
"Barium würde grün brennen, nicht?"  
"Na, also. Weißt es doch..."  
"Die Rote Armee hat es in Leuchtspurgeschossen verwendet während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das Barium oder das Natrium isolieren soll", gab ich zu.  
"Dazu musst du dir zuerst ein Magnesiastäbchen ausglühen und es mit konzentrierter Salzsäure anfeuchten. Anschließend tauchst du es in das fragliche Salz. Das Magnesiastäbchen wird dann in eine entleuchtete Bunsenbrennerflamme gehalten...", erklärte er sehr monoton.  
"Wie du siehst, ist die Flamme eindeutig Gelb. Ein eher warmes Gelb, keine Spur von Grün. Ich gebe zu, es hat auch nicht wirklich bitter geschmeckt. Aber wenn nur ein gewisser Prozentsatz an Bariumionen dabei wäre, würde das gerade in gesalzenem Kaffee nicht besonders auffallen.  
Aber nun zum Chlor...  
Man füllt etwas von der Lösung in ein Reagenzglas, säuert sie mit ein paar Tropfen Salpetersäure an und gibt Silbernitratlösung zu. Der entstehenden Niederschlag ist weiß und...irgendwie käsig, ...lässt man ihn am Licht stehen, wird er rasch dunkler..."  
"Wie Silberbromid beim Entwickeln von Schwarzweißfotos..."  
"Genau...  
Der Niederschlag von Silberchlorid wird dann dunkelblaulilafarben, wie du siehst…er sollte sich außerdem in Ammoniaklösung zersetzen“, erklärte er fast ausdruckslos, nur mit einer leichten Spannung in seiner Stimme und ließ auch diesen Nachweis folgen.  
Dann sah er mich an und stellte fest. "Du bist fertig. Gut. Du hast übrigens einen neuen Kommentar."  
   
Oh, nein, bitte nicht Anonymous, dachte ich, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
   
Also eilte ich ins Wohnzimmer an Sherlocks Platz und klickte mich rasch zu meinem letzten Post durch.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung war es Chris Melas – um 3 Uhr 23 letzte Nacht:  
„Nochmal danke für Ihre große Hilfe. Ich habe mit ein paar Jungs aus der Branche überlegt, dass man basierend auf Ihren Fällen eine Reihe von graphischen Romanen aufbauen könnte.“  
   
Ich las den Satz ein zweites Mal.  
Nein.  
Noch ein Versuch.  
Gleiches Ergebnis.  
Dann starrte ich nur noch auf die Buchstaben.  
Aber sie rührten sich nicht.  
   
Du hast übrigens einen neuen Kommentar, hatte Sherlock gesagt.  
Sonst nichts.  
Und darauf reagiert hatte er auch nicht.  
   
Sherlock als Comic???  
(…von mir gar nicht zu reden…)  
   
War das Melas Art, sich zu bedanken? Für etwas, das eigentlich unbezahlbar war…? War das womöglich das Coolste und Geilste an unbezahlbarer Gegenleistung und Ehrung, das er sich vorstellen konnte?  
   
…ja, wahrscheinlich…  
   
Verdattert schrieb ich: „Mir fehlen die Worte.“  
  
Dann sah ich ungläubig zu, wie sich die Seite aktualisierte und meine Antwort dort erschien.  
Um 9 Uhr 36 übrigens.  
   
…und das liest auch Moriarty…! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
…und Mycroft…!  
  
Und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen musste ich lachen.  
   
Sherlock erschien wieder auf der Bildfläche.  
„Kommst du?“  
„Sofort!“ antwortete ich und erhob mich.  
   
Bald darauf saßen wir in einem Taxi.  
„Sie holen Ihren Wagen dort ab, nehme ich an?“ fragte der Cabbie.  
„Ich hoffe es. Wenn nicht, gibt’s erstmal einen Leihwagen. Muss ja irgendwie weitergehen, nicht? Meiner machte Dienstagnachmittag plötzlich Probleme. Von einem Moment auf den anderen. Pffft! Alle Lichter gehen aus. Die Karre steht. Tot. Einfach so! Gruselig geradezu, kann ich Ihnen sagen!“  
Der Cabbie drehte sich sogar zu uns um - so viel Mühe hatte er sich vorhin beim Schulterblick nicht gemacht!  
„Wissen Sie was, das hab ich jetzt schon mehrfach gehört! Alles am Dienstagnachmittag! Bestimmt gab‘s da irgend so einen dubiosen Unfall, der vertuscht werden soll! Was mit irgendeiner Strahlung oder so…!  
Naja, nicht so wie in Fukushima, oder was – aber irgendwas muss da gewesen sein!“  
„Das ist ja ein Ding! Unterschiedliche Automarken? Ich meine, da könnte ja auch eine bestimmte Charge ein Computervirus haben, das alle Fahrzeuge wie mit einem Zeitzünder lahmlegt…“  
„Oh, Mann, das wäre ja auch ein übler Trick!“ rief der Cabbie fasziniert. „Aber, nee, das waren ganz verschiedene.“  
„Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt, ob ich das bei der Versicherung geltend machen kann. Die Garantie ist natürlich gerade abgelaufen!“ maulte Sherlock. Es war wirklich, als säße ein komplett anderer Mensch neben mir!  
„Sie haben ganz recht, sowas machen die absichtlich! Bei Autos nicht so sehr, aber gerne bei Unterhaltungselektronik und so, Haushaltsgeräten…  
Unsere Waschmaschine zum Beispiel! Die war grade zwei Monate über die Garantiezeit drüber, da sitze ich mit meiner Pearl mittags bei der Tomatensuppe und im Keller stampft und wackelt es wie blöd. Ich sag: Sie klingt anders heute…wütend… - Naja, darauf hatte meine Frau wohl nur gewartet – bestimmt hat sie deshalb das Ding in meiner Mittagspause angestellt. Sie hatte nämlich schon eine genaue Vorstellung davon, was sie gerne als nächstes für eine Maschine hätte.“  
"Vielleicht ist sie bloß verkalkt. Oder durch die vielen Umdrehungen haben sich bloß irgendwelche Schrauben gelockert", überlegte ich. "Wenn Sie allerdings recht haben mit Ihrer Vermutung, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn Sie sie nicht reparieren..."  
  
Die meisten Frauen sind beeindruckt, wenn man handwerklich was drauf hat (solange das nicht heißt, dass man sich in seiner ganzen Freizeit wie der Heimwerkerkönig persönlich aufführt...), aber bei diesem Coup steckte wohl etwas anderes dahinter.  
  
"Na, mal sehen...", brummte er. "für den Moment tut sie's ja zumindest noch..."  
  
"Wissen Sie was? Wenn Sie nochmal von Fahrzeughaltern hören, die da Probleme haben, geben Sie Ihnen meine Adresse! Eine Sammelklage oder so etwas würde sich ja vielleicht lohnen", schloss Sherlock und reichte ihm eine Karte.  
Sherlock hatte Visitenkarten?  
Hihi..., wie spießig...!  
"Wird gemacht, Mr ... Doktor Watson."  
  
Was?!  
  
Sherlock schmunzelte nur.  
  
Na, gut! Später! dachte ich.  
  
  
"Wieso hast du Visitenkarten auf meinen Namen!?" platzte ich heraus, kaum, dass wir ausgestiegen waren. "Das grenzt ja an Identitätsdiebstahl!"  
"Hab dich doch nicht so! Gerade eben habe ich getan, als sei ich dein Fahrzeughalter, das würde ich ja ruinieren, wenn ich mich gleich darauf als Detektiv oute!"  
"Ja, okay! Aber du hättest mich fragen müssen!" beschwerte ich mich.  
"Wieso? Es bleibt doch in der Firma und alle Angaben sind korrekt.  
Falls man mich nach dem H fragt...?", setzte er nach einer klitzekleinen Pause unschuldig hinzu.  
"Netter Versuch!"  
"Dann muss ich etwas erfinden. Hadley?"  
"Ziemlich furchtbar."  
"Furchtbarer, als dein wirklicher Name?"  
"Etwa genau so furchtbar", überlegte ich.  
"Hugh?"  
"Haben wir nicht einen Fall?" entgegnete ich.  
"Horatio?"  
"Nein, mein Prinz!" stöhnte ich. "Und jetzt lass uns einfach weiterforschen, was im Staate Dänemark gerade faul ist..."  
Damit deutete ich auf die Werkstatt.  
Sherlock sah sich kurz um.  
"Geh du in den Laden und frag nach diesem Johnson und nach Kunden mit solchen mysteriösen Ausfällen..."  
"Was, ich?"  
"Genau. Ich gehe mal in diese...Montagehalle."  
"Und wenn man mir nichts verrät?"  
"Dann schick mir eine SMS und sobald du alleine bist, fotografierst du die Namen aus dem Auftragsbuch ab."  
"Wie...wie stellst du dir das vor?!"  
"Also im März konntest du noch fotografieren. War dasselbe Handy..."  
"Das meine ich nicht und das weißt du auch ganz genau!"  
"Von...der anderen Aufgabe wärst du noch weniger begeistert!" versicherte er. "Nun geh schon!"  
Unschlüssig machte ich mich auf in den Laden und grübelte krampfhaft, was ich dort wollen könnte.  
  
"Hi..."  
"Guten Tag!"  
"Sie wünschen?"  
  
Da saßen zwei Damen an Schreibtischen hinter einem Tresen. Schon mal schlecht. Die würden unmöglich beide gehen, oder?  
"Ehm..., ich habe da ein Problem mit meiner Elektronik, glaub ich. Man hat mir jemanden Namens Johnson empfohlen..."  
"Der ist nächste Woche wieder hier."  
"Oh, das ist schlecht – und wo erreiche ich ihn jetzt?"  
"Naja, warten Sie mal, da gebe ich Ihnen mal seine Nummer..."  
Wenigstens etwas...!  
"Vielen Dank...!"  
"Ach, Daisy, hast du Mrs Faraday schon Bescheid gesagt? Die Elektronik funktioniert wieder einwandfrei..."  
  
Interessant.  
  
"Macht bei den neuen Schlitten oft Zicken, die Elektronik, nicht?" warf ich ein.  
Sie zuckte reserviert die Schultern und meinte nur. "Kommt vor..."  
"Wo ich schon mal hier bin...also es ist ein günstiger Gebrauchtwagen gewesen, aber...wann könnte ich denn hier...also ich würde ihn gerne umspritzen lassen... Ginge das übers Wochenende?"  
"Hm..., das weiß ich nicht, da müsste ich mal fragen...", druckste die Ältere und ging.  
  
"Wie lange dauert das denn für gewöhnlich?" fragte ich die Jüngere, als die Kollegin verschwunden war.  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht genau, aber es gibt Lackierungen, wo zusätzliche Schichten erforderlich sind, also bei bestimmten Metallic- oder Glimmereffekten. Was schwebt Ihnen denn vor..."  
"Hm..., eigentlich schon was mit metallic...aber, wenn das länger dauert. Wie lange brauchen Sie denn für die schnellste Lackierung?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Darum kümmere ich mich nicht."  
"Hm, könnte man sicher anhand des Auftragsbuches rauskriegen", überlegte ich. "...ich meine, wenn Sie nachsehen, was heute abgeholt werden kann und dann zurückblättern, wann der Kunde das Auto gebracht hat..."  
"Hm..., tja, mal sehen... Allerdings sind wir am Wochenende nicht so gut besetzt wie unter der Woche... Und hier wird auch gar nicht so oft umgespritzt... Tja, vor der Wirtschaftskrise war das mehr..."  
  
Das wird nichts! dachte ich, während ich verständnisvoll nickte. Sie machte keine Anstalten, mit dem Auftragsbuch an den Tresen zu kommen.  
"Tja, wenn ich...Ihnen helfen kann...?" bot ich an. Ich konnte ja schlecht ungebeten hinter die Theke kommen.  
Sie lächelte höflich. "Danke, nein..."  
Etwa eine Minute später klingelte ein Telefon.  
"Daisy?"  
Ein interner Ruf offenkundig.  
"Oh, ehm, der ist nicht hier...  
Was? Ach, du lieber Himmel!  
Ja, da kann ich doch auch nichts machen!"  
  
Oh, nein, was treibt er da bloß?  
  
Sie klang sehr nervös.  
  
Doch da öffnete sich eine Tür im Hintergrund und ein langer Mann um die Fünfzig in Blaumann und weißem Kittel kam herein.  
"Chef, da scheint's in der Halle Probleme mit einem...Kunden zu geben. Er steigt einfach in Autos und lässt den Motor an...!" sagte sie, während sie aufsprang und ihm den Hörer entgegen streckte.  
"Was?! Ich seh‘ gleich mal nach!" Er drehte sich sofort um.  
"Wie sieht es – "  
Und weg war er!  
Gerade hatte ich fragen wollen, wie es am Wochenende mit dem Umspritzen aussähe. Ich hätte einen Tick schneller sein müssen, aber ich war genau diesen einen Moment zu verdattert wegen seines Ablenkungsmanövers!  
Tja, das war's dann. So kam ich hier natürlich nicht weiter. Frustrierend!  
"Ach, wissen Sie was...ich muss mir das glaube ich wegen der Farbe nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen...Auch wegen der Kosten...Dann schönen Dank erst Mal..."  
  
'Tut mir Leid, das wird nix!' simste ich an Sherlock.  
  
'Komme gleich. Geh zum Bus-Stopp. SH' bekam ich erstaunlich schnell zur Antwort. Das musste er schon vorbereitet haben.  
  
Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg. Hier draußen hätte man per Telefon ein Taxi bestellen müssen. Also würden wir zum nächsten größeren Bahnhof fahren.  
Und dann?  
  
Der Bus bog gerade um die Ecke und Sherlock kam angeflitzt.  
"Hast du – "  
"Fahrscheine? Yep. Für den Notfall..."  
Wir ergatterten eine Bank.  
"Hast du was über diesen Johnson?"  
"Seine Telefonnummer, ja, aber ich war nicht allein..."  
"Schon gut. Ich konnte drei der betroffenen Fahrzeuge ausfindig machen und habe mir die Nummern gemerkt."  
"Hast du jemanden, der dir die Halter ermittelt?"  
"Das kann Cosmo nachsehen. Gib mir mal die Nummer von diesem Johnson."  
Ich hielt den Zettel in die Höhe. "Aber dafür will ich eine von meinen Visitenkarten!" verlangte ich.  
Sherlock wandte den Kopf zum Fenster.  
  
Was war das jetzt?  
Verlegenheit?  
  
"Okay...", murmelte er. "Aber dann lass uns den Austausch machen, wenn wir ausgestiegen sind..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zur Chemie: Ich übernehme keine Garantie für die Richtigkeit. Ich habe aber mindestens fünf Quellen benutzt, weil sie teils schlecht beschrieben waren...


	178. Fruchtlose Fragerei

  
  
  
Was führte der beratende Geheimniskrämer nun wieder im Schilde? Was konnte an dieser Visitenkarte so speziell sein?  
  
"Du hast also versucht, mehrere Autos zu starten. Und einige gingen überhaupt nicht?" fragte ich stattdessen.  
"Genau. Das heißt, Johnson konnte bei zweien noch gar nichts ausrichten. Aber ich habe von einem gehört, der heute wieder abgeholt werden kann. Ist vielleicht einfach nicht so dicht dran gewesen – oder bewegte sich senkrecht zur Richtung des Strahls."  
"Hm, das könnte eine Menge ausmachen. Eine Mrs Faraday kann ihren Wagen wieder abholen, die Elektronik ginge jetzt wieder einwandfrei, hieß es. Möglicherweise auch so ein Fall, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung.   
Du denkst doch nicht, dass Johnson irgendwie selbst dahinter steckt? Sich Arbeit beschafft, für die er dann als Spezialist auftreten kann?"  
Sherlock lachte kurz auf.  
„Du hast eine blühende Fantasie, John!“  
„Wieso denn nicht?“ fragte ich leicht gekränkt.  
„An sich ist die Idee nicht schlecht. Aber dann hätte er auf Cosmos Bemerkung sicher anders reagiert. Er hätte gesagt, das sei Unsinn, oder Science Fiction – oder er hätte ihn einfach bloß ausgelacht.“  
„Stimmt…, daran habe ich nicht gedacht…“, gab ich zu.  
  
Einige Minuten später stiegen wir aus. Sherlock seufzte, als ich ihn fordernd ansah und kramte umständlich eine Visitenkarte hervor und schnappte sich dann meine Notiz, um gleich Johnson anzurufen.  
Ich betrachtete unterdessen ‚meine‘ Karte: Sie war selbstgemacht, wahrscheinlich aus einer großen hellblauen Karteikarte geschnitten. Zuerst dachte ich, alle Angaben würden ganz einfach stimmen, aber…  
Für meinen Namen hatte er eine seltsame eckige Schrift gewählt und ihn komplett groß geschrieben. Die Buchstaben sahen praktisch alle rechteckig aus. Wie kam er bloß auf diese Schriftart?  
JOHN ALVIE WATSON  
  
ALVIE? Was zur Hölle ist ALVIE? fragte ich mich widerwillig und konnte spüren, wie sich meine Stirn in Falten legte.   
Hatte er sich etwas überlegt, das noch alberner klingen musste, als wie auch immer ich heißen mochte?  
Damit ich das kleinere Übel wählen und ihm meinen Namen verraten sollte? Na, warte…!  
„Mr Johnson, gut, dass ich Sie gleich erreiche. Sie sind ja gewiss schwer beschäftigt!“ schmeichelte Sherlock unterdessen am Telefon. Oh, ja, wenn er etwas will, kann er auch mal richtig höflich werden!  
„Es geht um diese merkwürdigen Elektronikausfälle vom frühen Dienstagnachmittag. Dazu würde ich gerne Ihre fachmännische Meinung hören – ich schreibe für Woman’s Day und unsere Leserinnen zeigen sich sehr besorgt wegen dieses Phänomens. Wo finden wir Sie denn?...“  
Er wandte sich zu mir um und lächelte merkwürdig süß.  
„Ah, ja, sehr schön. Dann machen wir uns umgehend auf den Weg. Bis gleich!“  
  
„Sherlock, was soll das denn jetzt?! Wieso schreibst du für eine Frauenzeitschrift?!“ fragte ich entsetzt.  
„Na, ganz einfach, weil wir beide viel zu wenig Ahnung von Autos haben, um für Top Gear zu schreiben – das ist doch wohl offenkundig!“  
Ich stöhnte genervt, folgte ihm aber natürlich zum Taxistand.  
  
„Im Übrigen möchte ich vermeiden, dass die gesamte Belegschaft sich auf uns stürzt und interviewt werden will!“ setzte er augenrollend hinzu.   
„Sollen wir zuhause noch die Kamera holen, es macht sich doch immer noch besser, als wenn ich mit dem Handy – “  
„Ja, ist vielleicht besser – zumindest für sein Umfeld! Wenn wir ihn erst einmal separiert haben, rede ich ganz normal mit ihm. Ist ja kein Verhör. Ich will nur seine Einschätzung.  
Und vielleicht ein paar Adressen.“   
  
„Apropos Adressen: Ich könnte mir auch noch den ein oder anderen albernen Namen für dich einfallen lassen!“ bemerkte ich spitz, während Sherlock dem Cabbie zunickte und die Tür öffnete. Zu meiner Überraschung hielt er sie mir auf. „Ich werde es dir erklären“, raunte er. “ – 221 Baker Street, wo Speedy’s Café ist, aber wir holen da nur schnell was ab und wollen dann noch weiter. – “  
Er holte eine weitere Visitenkarte hervor.  
  
Was soll das? Ich weiß jetzt, wie die Dinger aussehen! Lass doch den Unsinn!  
  
"Bei dieser Schrift sieht das A aus wie ein H, über das man noch einen Balken gelegt hat. Könnte ja leicht passieren, dass wir mal…einen Code brauchen…Solltest du je dazu gezwungen werden, mich mit einem Brief in eine Falle zu locken“, erklärte er in völlig undramatischem Ton, „mach‘ einfach ein A anstelle des H, oder schreib es zumindest so, dass es nach oben spitz zuläuft, dann weiß ich Bescheid..."  
Ich war platt! Da ärgerte ich mich über einen albern klingenden Vornamen, dabei machte er sich Gedanken um unsere Zusammenarbeit und Sicherheit! Ich fühlte mich dumm und beschämt.  
„Das…“ stammelte ich mit belegter Stimme und räusperte mich. „das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee!“  
„Selbstverständlich ist sie das!“ sagte er wegwerfend-arrogant. „Hätte ich längst mit dir vereinbaren sollen. Ich meine, was hättest du getan, wenn dir das schon passiert wäre? Du hättest fieberhaft überlegt – wozu man dir nicht viel Zeit gelassen hätte. Du hättest vielleicht etwas Zeit geschunden, indem du dich zunächst weigerst – und das solltest du so oder so tun, mich jedenfalls würde es stutzig machen, wenn eine Geisel – noch dazu eine Geisel wie du gleich derartig kooperativ wäre! Tja, und dann, was hättest du schließlich unternommen, um mich auf deine Situation aufmerksam zu machen?“ „Ich…weiß nicht… Rechtschreibfehler vielleicht…? Ich könnte mit Commander unterschreiben, wer sollte wissen, ob ich nicht wegen irgendeines Vergehens degradiert worden bin? Oder…naja…wenn ich da so an unsere Tarnung auf der Tilly denke – könnte ich auch …mit…‚dein dich liebender John‘ unterschreiben…“, brummelte ich verlegen.  
Sherlock schmunzelte zufrieden. So sah es für mich jedenfalls aus.  
„Gut. Das wäre also geklärt.“  
„Es…war längst fällig, mal darüber zu sprechen. Ich meine…, ein Zettel bei der Milch, den ich stundenlang nicht finde – du weißt schon…  
Und…für den weniger wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du mir eine Nachricht schreiben sollst? …wie wäre es mit Victor?  
„Was?!“   
Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Wieso reagierte er so heftig? Aber er sah nicht entrüstet aus, sondern eher verdattert, fast entsetzt.  
„….du…bist doch ein …naja, Siegertyp. Überwiegend… Hm, was mit Gerechtigkeit? Justin? Oder Sophokles – ‚der in dem Ruf steht, klug zu sein‘ oder so was – wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ein bisschen pathetisch vielleicht…, aber würde sich doch gut machen als zweiter Vorname. Du unterschreibst dann einfach mit S. S. Holmes“, schloss ich zufrieden.  
„…wir müssen ja nichts überstürzen. Irgendetwas wird anders sein und dann weißt du, dass da was faul ist. Ob du nun ein H machst, das beinahe wie ein A aussieht, oder mit John Hardwyn Watson unterschreibst, ist völlig unerheblich.“  
„Netter Versuch.“  
„Ich meinte damit: Nach diesem Gespräch würde ich in jedem Fall wissen, dass du in der Klemme steckst. Aber die Idee mit den Rechtschreibfehlern ist auch nicht schlecht. Wir können das verwenden, wenn man mich allem Anschein nach nicht an den Ort locken will, wo du festgehalten wirst. Und solltest du wissen, wo du bist, versuch den Hinweis ins Papier zu prägen, indem du bei den passenden Buchstaben fester aufdrückst, oder mit dem falschen Ende des Stifts zusätzliche Zeichen machst. Aber nicht zu auffällig.“  
„Hm, nicht ganz so gut wie unsichtbare Tinte, aber immerhin! Tja, ich kann’s gar nicht erwarten, es einzusetzen!“ witzelte ich.  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie sah er jetzt…enttäuscht aus.   
„War nicht ernst gemeint. Lieber ist mir, wir bleiben einfach zusammen. Mir reicht noch der Schrecken, von der Henkergeschichte!“  
 „Ich habe versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass du noch in Gefahr sein könntest, weil es überhaupt nichts gab, was ich hätte tun können…“, murmelte er. „Aber als Köder hätten wir unmöglich als Duo auftreten können!“  
„Nein, schon klar…“  
Nach fast einer Stunde Fahrtzeit, den Abstecher in die Baker Street mitgerechnet – Sherlock ging sogar selbst die Kamera holen, was mich erstaunte – erreichten wir eine andere Autowerkstatt.   
Sherlock fragte sich zu Johnson durch, ein vielleicht dreißig Jahre alter Typ mit Bauchansatz und Vollbart und bemerkte dann umgehend, es sei ihm zu laut hier, er würde das Gespräch gerne aufnehmen und bei dem Geräuschpegel ginge das schlecht.  
Also zogen wir uns in einen Pausenraum zurück.  
„Also, Mr Johnson: Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihre Umgebung das mitbekommt Ich brauche in der Tat Ihre fachmännische Einschätzung in dieser Angelegenheit, aber nicht für einen Artikel.  Ich bin Detektiv und ich vermute kriminelle Machenschaften hinter diesen…Elektronikausfällen.  Ist es richtig, fass die Fahrzeuge unterschiedlich stark beschädigt wurden?“  
Johnson hatte verblüfft zugehört. Jetzt fasste er sich.  
„Äh, ja, das reichte von verschmorten Schaltkreisen bis hin zu ‚bloß ausgeknipst‘ und alles dazwischen…  
Hat…Sarti sie alarmiert?“  
„Ja, was halten Sie von seiner Hypothese?“  
„Mag abenteuerlich klingen, aber es sieht danach aus.“  
„Was denken Sie, wo der Sender gewesen sein könnte, hätte man den nicht sehen müssen?“  
„Hm, gute Frage, darüber  habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.“  
„Und worüber haben Sie stattdessen nachgedacht?“ entgegnete Sherlock spitz.  
„Zum Beispiel, was ich meinen Kunden sagen soll, woran es gelegen hat und wie sie es künftig vermeiden können. Und natürlich wollen alle einen Bericht, der ihnen dazu verhilft, dass ihre Versicherung zahlt. Was mich auch beschäftigt: Weshalb diese unterschiedlichen Schweregrade. Liegt es an der Entfernung? Oder waren die Impulse unterschiedlich lang oder stark? Verschiedene Frequenzen?   
Wenn das nämlich der Fall wäre, würde ich sagen, da war ein Tüftler am Werk – und es dürfte in der Tat schwierig sein, solche Dinger zu klauen und aus den USA hierher zu schmuggeln. Obwohl ich gehört habe, auf dem Kontinent gibt’s auch Überlegungen, so etwas zu nutzen,  Also innerhalb der EU – vielleicht per Schiff, das könnte schon eher klappen, aber auch das wäre heikel und diese Geräte sind sperrig und schwer.“  
„Wenn ich die Geschädigten fragen könnte, wo genau ihre Fahrzeuge ausgefallen sind, würde mir das Anhaltspunkte liefern, wo der oder die Sender platziert gewesen sein müssten.“  
„Das würde es bestimmt. Aber selbst wenn ich einfach so bereit wäre, die Kunden zu nennen, bezweifle ich, das die Ihnen halfen werden. Sobald nämlich eine Versicherung die Chance wittert, dass jemand anders regresspflichtig gemacht werden könnte, wird sie sich weigern zu zahlen. Wer will das schon riskieren?“  
„Jemand mit Gerechtigkeitssinn?“ schlug Sherlock vor.  
„Ich kann Ihnen anbieten, dass ich meine Kunden frage, ob ich ihre Adresse an Sie rausgeben darf, beziehungsweise ihnen Ihre Kontaktdaten geben.“  
„Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn Sie dabei erwähnen, dass so eine Strahlungsquelle jemanden mit Herzschrittmacher umbringen könnte“, schaltete ich mich ein.  
„Naja…unwahrscheinlich. So weit ich weiß, brauchen Patienten mit Schrittmacher keineswegs ständig Impulse, sondern nur gelegentlich.“  
„ja okay, das ist richtig. Aber es wäre möglich. Und wahrscheinlich würde der Schrittmacher ganz unbemerkt ausfallen – und wenn der Patient dann vielleicht am nächsten Tag tot umfällt, wird niemand wissen, was zu dieser Fehlfunktion geführt hat. Ziemlich heimtückisch, nicht? Also vielleicht hat es Todesfälle gegeben und wir wissen es bloß nicht, vielleicht versagt genau in diesem Moment ein Schrittmacher!“  
Beide starrten mich an. Johnson betreten und Sherlock entsetzt und wütend, doch bei Letzterem waren die Anzeichen dafür minimal.  
„Okay, ja, Sie haben recht… Das werde ich…“   
„Was ist mit den Abschleppdiensten?“ fragte jetzt Sherlock wieder ausdruckslos.  
„Klar, die Fahrer könnten das noch wissen. Aber ich führe nicht darüber Buch wer mir wann welche Karre anschleppt. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die bereit wären, Ihnen Auskunft zu geben.“  
„Die Ortsangaben würden mir ja vollauf genügen. Wie die Fahrer heißen und um welchen Fahrzeugtyp es sich handelt, ist unwichtig. Nur die Position und die Schwere des Schadens.“  
„Tja, versuchen Sie ihr Glück“, riet  Johnson achselzuckend.  
  
Sherlock nickte nur knapp und trottete verdrießlich nach draußen.  
  
„Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt!“ schimpfte er, kaum dass die Tür hinter uns zugefallen war.  
„Entschuldige, ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass du das eventuell nicht weißt. Du hast ja von selbst an Schrittmacher gedacht. Es ist auch nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Es war brütend heiß, da laufen wenig Herzpatienten durch die Gegend, Insassen von betroffenen Fahrzeugen wären gewarnt und so ziemlich jeder würde bei der kleinsten Unregelmäßigkeit zur Kontrolle gehen. Aber ich fand es eben angemessen, unsere lieben Mitmenschen ein wenig moralisch unter Druck zu setzen. Denkst du, Mycroft hat diese Sache aus der Presse rausgehalten? Wenn sogar so eine trübe Tasse wie Cosmo auf diese Idee kommt, dann doch sensationslüsterne Journalisten erst recht!“  
„Da bin ich sicher. Und das Argument, dass eine Panik vermieden werden soll, wäre sogar schlüssig.  
So, wo kriegen wir jetzt ein Taxi her…?“  
Da werden wir wohl wieder ein Stück Bus fahren müssen…“  
„Ich hasse es! Eingepfercht mit so viel Stumpfsinn!“  
„Ach, komm! Ein gewöhnlicher Brite wird sich je voller das Verkehrsmittel ist, um so unaufdringlicher verhalten.“  
„Ich kann trotzdem ihre stupiden Gedanken spüren!“  
„Was du dir immer einredest!“  
„War ja klar, dass das deinen Horizont übersteigt! Der Schweizer Dichter Dürrenmatt war der Ansicht: Eine Geschichte ist erst dann zu Ende gedacht, wenn sie die schlimmstmögliche Wendung genommen hat. In Zukunft lässt du mich gefälligst unaufgefordert, an deinem medizinischen und auch militärischen Wissen teilhaben!“ befahl er tadelnd.   
„Ja, doch“, murmelte ich kleinlaut.  
„Pass auf, du machst folgendes: Du suchst die die wichtigsten Foren für Kardiologen und schreibst, du hättest einen Patienten, dessen Herzschrittmacher am Dienstagnachmittag ausgefallen sei und du fragst dich, ob ein Magnet oder elektromagnetische Strahlung die Ursache gewesen sein könnte. Dann sollten die Kollegen doch aktiv werden.“  
„Ja, stimmt. Übrigens gibt es Schrittmacher mit Ereignisspeicher. Nicht gerade häufig, aber kommt vor.“  
„Was heißt das?“ fragte Sherlock unwirsch. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, etwas nicht zu wissen.  
„Ein bisschen wie ein Überwachungsvideo. Er zeichnet für – wenn ich mich recht erinnere – 36 Stunden die Herzfrequenz auf, dann werden die Werte überschrieben. Ich erinnere mich an eine Forensikdoku, wo so ein Speicher eine maßgebliche Hilfe bei einer Mordermittlung war. Warte mal…wie war das noch…Das war so ein winziges Kaff in Australien oder so. Ein Kerl tötete nachts einen seiner Nachbarn, hat ihn vor dem Haus mit einer Axt oder so erschlagen. Er kam glaube ich raus, weil der Hund anschlug. Wie auch immer, der Täter hat sich geduscht und umgezogen, ist zu seinem Cousin und mit dem in die Stadt gefahren. Dachte, so hätte er ein Alibi. Aber durch  diesen Ereignisspeicher konnten sie genau feststellen, wann der Ermordete in der Nacht aufgewacht war, dass er dann aufstand – sich anstrengte oder aufregte oder auch beides und dass nach kurzer sehr heftiger Tätigkeit der Schrittmacher aktiv wurde, aber letztlich nichts mehr ausrichten konnte.“  
„Damit war das Alibi geplatzt“, schloss Sherlock trocken. „Und mal angenommen, die Todesart wäre weniger blutig verlaufen und der Täter hätte sein Opfer zurück ins Bett geschafft, hätte man trotzdem ablesen können, dass er nicht im Schlaf ermordet worden sein konnte.“  
„Stimmt.“  
„Und bei einem Verdächtigen könnte man ablesen, ob er sich zur Tatzeit aufgeregt hat, oder nicht. Was zumindest ein Anhaltspunkt wäre“, überlegte Sherlock weiter. „Du solltest mehr Forensikdokus sehen.  
Ich verspüre wenig Lust, diesen Fall weiter zu verfolgen, wenn ich noch irgendetwas mehr hasse, als dass mir die Polizei in die Quere kommt, ist es auf MI5-Idioten zu stoßen. Dann hätte ich umgehend Mycroft am Hals!“  
Ein Bus kam und wir ließen uns stadteinwärts karren. Sherlock saß mit Leidensmiene neben mir und hielt die Augen geschlossen.“   
„Stellst du dir vor, du wärst allein?“ vermutete ich.   
„Mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin ist“, brummte er monoton.  
Ich grinste und genoss, dass er das nicht sehen konnte.  
„Lach nicht!“ versetzte er streng.  
Ich räusperte mich und fragte: „Wenn sich jemand vorstellt, er wäre ein motorisiertes, vierrädriges Fahrzeug und das zu glauben beginnt – wie nennt man das dann?“  
Er öffnete die Augen – einen Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Erheiterung im Gesicht und einem Blick, der mir zu sagen schien: Du bist doch so albern! und sagte trocken:  
„Autosuggestion!“  
Und dann brachen wir synchron in Gelächter aus.  
  
Als wir später im Taxi uns unserem Zuhause näherten, rief Sherlock plötzlich in die Stille: „Hallo, diesen Geländewagen kennen wir doch!“  
„Oh, wir haben Besuch von Vogel-Frank?“  
„Ja, ich frage mich, was er wollen kann…“  
„Vielleicht wütet eine Bande italienischer Singvogelkiller in seinem Lieblingswald!“ schlug ich übermütig vor – obwohl ich es eigentlich eine Riesensauerei finde, dass man winzige Vögel verspeist, an denen fast nichts dran ist, noch dazu, wenn sie zu bedrohten Arten gehören.   
  
Sherlock sprang aus dem Taxi.   
„Moment, Sir, das macht 27 Pfund 30!“ erinnerte der Cabbie.  
„Äh, ja, machen Sie 28“, sagte ich zerstreut und folgte Sherlock dann eilig mach draußen.  
Dann sah ich Frank aus dem Speedy’s kommen. Er war rundlich wie eh und je, trug trotz der Wärme einen Schal – was aber durch seine wunde Nase hinlänglich erklärt wurde – hatte sich schätzungsweise Donnerstagfrüh zuletzt rasiert und platzte vor Ungeduld.  
„Sherlock! Endlich, wo treibst du dich so lange herum?!“  
„Hallo, Frank. Bist du jetzt schon zu naturverbunden, um zu telefonieren?“ spottete Sherlock.  
„Nein, aber ich wollte das nicht am Telefon besprechen – und man weiß ja nie in welchen Schwierigkeiten du gerade steckst. Hallo, John!“  
„Hi, gehen wir doch – “ Aber Sherlock unterbrach mich, als habe er mich überhaupt nicht gehört.  
„Es muss wichtig sein, wenn du nicht wie sonst deine Erkältung im Bett auskurierst. Du warst letzte Nacht weder zuhause noch in einem Hotel oder sonst einer zivilisierten Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Und du warst schon bei der Polizei, aber die glauben dir nicht. Möglicherweise, weil sie deinen ähm… Hustensaft gerochen haben. Liege ich richtig?“  
„Okay“, seufzte er. „Du kennst meine Gewohnheiten, ich habe mich seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr rasiert und seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gewaschen. – “  
„Warte! Du hast bloß das Salzkristalldeo benutzt, weil du letzte Nacht Vögel beobachtet hast und nicht unnatürlich riechen wolltest.“  
„Genau.“  
„Was wegen des Alkohols ziemlich sinnlos war, aber okay, also, was ist passiert?“  
„Könnten wir das drinnen weiter besprechen?“ fragte Frank mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich habe einen Mord beobachtet.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	179. Jagdsaison?

 

  
  
  
Sherlocks Gesicht erhellte sich noch mehr. Er strahlte seinen Cousin förmlich an und machte eine einladende Geste: "Selbstverständlich! Wie unhöflich von mir! Komm herein!" säuselte er zuvorkommend.  
Frank lächelte erleichtert, ich öffnete die Tür und sagte: "Ich geh dann mal vor..."  
Im ersten Stock angekommen, machte ich die Wohnzimmertür auf, ehe ich in die Küche eilte, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz, Frank!" sagte ich.  
Dieser sah sich gerade neugierig um, blieb jedoch nahe der Tür stehen.  
"Ja, das sieht ganz nach dir aus...", grinste er an Sherlock gewandt. "Ah, du hast sie noch! Auf einem Ehrenplatz wie ich sehe!“ freute er sich. Letzteres bezog sich auf diese komische Sammlung aus Fledermaus und Insekten auf dem Kaminsims. Keine Reliquie von einem Fall, also? „Eh, …danke, John..., könnte ich wohl ein Glas Wasser bekommen? Ich...muss mich dopen...."  
Dazu machte er eine vage Handbewegung, so über Nase und Stirn hinweg. Er war wirklich heftig erkältet. Seine Stimme war heiser und dumpf und seine Augen glänzten fiebrig. Sherlock hatte recht, dass er eigentlich ein paar Tage ins Bett gehörte. Als sei er für jeden weiteren Schritt zu müde, ließ sich Frank in den Sessel bei der Tür fallen. Sherlock – noch ungenierter als sonst schon, stieg über den Couchtisch und warf sich bäuchlings aufs Sofa, von wo er auf die Ellenbogen gestützt seinen Cousin erwartungsvoll musterte. Dieser kramte ein Fläschchen japanisches Minzöl hervor und roch mit angestrengtem Schnauben daran, wobei er sich zuerst das eine und dann das andere Nasenloch zuhielt. Als nächstes beförderte er eine Schachtel Aspirin Complex zu Tage.   
Aha. Das also hatte er mit dopen gemeint.  
"Ich weiß, das sind keine guten Manieren, aber darauf legst du ja keinen gesteigerten Wert – und Sie haben dafür sicher Verständnis, John...", näselte er, während er mir dankbar zunickte, als ich ihm das Wasser hinstellte.  
"Aber natürlich, wenn ich sonst – "  
"Unwichtig, also, was ist passiert?" unterbrach Sherlock.  
Frank nahm eines der doppelten Tütchen heraus, riss es auf und entleerte das Pulver in das Glas Wasser. Dann kam noch ein Papiertaschentuch zum Einsatz, in das er sich ausgiebig schnäuzte, um es dann verschämt in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden zu lassen.  
"Also. Was weißt du über den White Deer Park?" fragte er.  
Sherlock sah grübelnd und verdutzt drein. "...ein...Kinderbuch...? The Animals of Farthing Wood? Erzähl mir nicht, die Otter hätte jemanden gebissen!"  
  
Ich musste lachen. Was hatte er nicht alles gelöscht, aber daran erinnerte er sich?!  
"Nein, das nicht...", seufzte Frank lächelnd und fuhr sich durch die verschwitzen Haare, dann betrachtete er seine Hand, die leicht zitterte.  
"...verdammt, ich habe wirklich einen Mord gesehen...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Ja, das sagtest du bereits“, versetzte Sherlock wenig einfühlsam. „Es gibt also wirklich ein Naturschutzgebiet dieses Namens?"  
"Allerdings, wurde Anfang der Achtziger gegründet. Lady Jacqueline Dunn verpachtete damals für 99 Jahre einen Großteil ihrer Ländereien an eine Umweltorganisation eines befreundeten Lords, der Verein ist seither durch die umtriebige Arbeit seiner Mitglieder und vor allem seiner Managerin, Mrs Tettmar gewachsen, obwohl die Mindestbeiträge nicht von schlechten Eltern sind. Aber da auch ein gewisser …Duke – “ dabei griff er sich kurz an den Kopf, um sich abstehende Ohren zu machen – „zu den Gönnern der Einrichtung gehört, ist es in gehobenen Kreisen einfach… prestigeträchtig, dazuzugehören.  
Du musst wissen, ich gehöre nicht zu den Privilegierten, also musste ich diesen Termin lange anmelden."  
  
Ich stand auf, um den Tee aufzugießen, spitzte aber weiterhin die Ohren.  
  
"Was erklärt, wieso du nicht das Bett hütest, verstehe! Das heißt, es können nur Clubmitglieder auf dem Gelände gewesen sein, oder lang angemeldete Gäste?"  
"Oder Angestellte. Zumindest theoretisch. Aber die Zäune sind...nicht unüberwindlich…"  
"Gut. Fahr fort."  
"Also, ich bin gestern Abend hingefahren, um Vogelstimmen aufzunehmen. Außerdem wollte ich mich nach Eulenvögeln umsehen. Wie du dir denken kannst, darf man weder mit dem Auto noch mit irgendeinem motorisierten Vehikel hinein: Kein Lärm, keine Abgase und so wenig elektromagnetische Strahlung wie machbar. Deshalb auch keine elektrischen Zäune. Und es herrscht nicht bloß Handyverbot – an den meisten Stellen hast du auch gar kein Netz! Blitzlichte und Laserpointer sind ebenfalls verboten. Für meinen Laptop brauchte ich eine Sondergenehmigung. Naja, ich hätte ab dem Parkplatz mit dem Rad fahren können, aber ich kenne das Gelände nicht so gut. Es gibt zwar auch ein paar mehr oder weniger breite Trampelpfade, beziehungsweise Schneisen, aber man muss auch mit Wurzeln, herumliegenden Ästen und so weiter rechnen, es ist hügelig und mein Gleichgewichtssinn ist gerade etwas angeschlagen. Ich bin also gelaufen und war schon einigermaßen geschafft, bis ich an einem geeigneten Platz ankam. Ich hatte mir eine Karte besorgt, auf der auch Hochsitze eingezeichnet sind und ich habe nach hohlen Bäumen gefragt. Die werden ja gerne genutzt...von verschiedenen Vögeln, Nagern..."  
"Staatenbildenden Insekten! Ich weiß. Weiter."  
"Ja, okay. Kurz, es gestaltete sich mühsamer und auch langwieriger als gedacht. Und als ich endlich auf meinem Hochsitz hockte, war ich froh, mich ausruhen zu können. Ich beschloss, mich erst wieder zu bewegen, wenn es ein wenig abgekühlt hätte. Natürlich hatte ich etwas Proviant dabei. Wasser hatte ich bereits an einer Quelle nachgefüllt. In der Nacht bin ich nochmal runtergeklettert und habe mich etwas umgesehen. Es war Vollmond, also ging das weitgehend ohne Taschenlampe und ich sehe noch ganz gut im Dunkeln – achja und der Laptop war so abgedeckt, dass das Display die Tiere nicht verwirren sollte, das...ist wichtig, für das, was dann kam…"  
Ich brachte Tee und Gebäck – vorsichtshalber Kekse, die wir gestern gekauft hatten. Frank nutzte die Unterbrechung um sein Medikament einzunehmen. Ich zog mir einen Stuhl heran.  
"Den Mord also. Du wurdest nicht gesehen", drängte Sherlock.  
"Genau. Mir ging‘s nicht gut, ich bin dann wieder auf den Hochsitz gekrabbelt und hab...mich so nach und nach über meine Chartreuse hergemacht."  
"Grüne Chartreuse, nehme ich an", grinste Sherlock und meinte augenzwinkernd zu mir "55 %", Frank nickte unterdessen etwas verlegen. "Ich hatte ja nicht vor zu fahren. Ich wollte mehr als 24 Stunden bleiben.   
Gut, also. Ich wachte auf. Das Hausrotschwänzchen hatte eben zu singen begonnen. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut, teils war‘s die Erkältung, ein wenig vielleicht auch ein Kater. Ich blieb also liegen...und dann, als die Singdrossel einstimmte, hörte ich etwas, das...nicht passte. Zuerst war da nur so ein Blätterrauschen. Zwei Pferde, im Schritttempo, die durch das Unterholz kamen. Die Reiter stiegen in der Nähe ab. Ich vermutete, sie wollten vielleicht Tiere beobachten, dachte noch: Eigentlich sollte ich hingehen, vielleicht geht es um Vögel, aber ich fühlte mich noch ziemlich erledigt, also passte ich bloß auf, damit ich mitbekäme, was sie da suchten, Doch dann...ein paar Vögel flatterten aufgescheucht auf, die Pferde scheuten ein wenig – und im selben Moment fiel einer der beiden zu Boden.  
Ich war total perplex kann ich dir sagen! Und dann sah ich, dass der, der noch stand, einen Revolver hatte und nochmal auf den am Boden schoss. Mit Schalldämpfer! Ich konnte nichts hören, aber die Tiere hörten es. Aber auch ihre Reaktion war zu leise, zu weit weg, um auf der Aufnahme zu sein, schätze ich. Aber die Hausrotschwänzchen und die Drosseln waren dann erst einmal still.  
Natürlich habe auch ich mich ganz still verhalten! Der Mörder ist wieder aufgestiegen und hat auch das ledige Pferd mitgenommen. Als ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, bin ich mit wackligen Knien vom Hochsitz geklettert. Dann bin ich gelaufen, bis ich an der Nordpforte war. Ich sagte dem Wächter nur, dass es mir nicht gut ginge, hab mich in meinen Wagen gesetzt und die Polizei gerufen. Auch wenn ich vielleicht schon vorher ein Netz gehabt hätte, ich wollte es nicht riskieren. Was, wenn mich der Mörder dabei gehört hätte? Als die kamen, wusste der Wächter erst nicht, dass ich sie gerufen hatte. Ich erklärte dann, was ich gesehen hatte. Der Wächter meinte, das sei doch unmöglich, er hat dann wohl mit Vorgesetzten telefoniert und musste die Polizei schließlich doch reinlassen. Mit Fahrzeug! Sie werden mich dafür in alle Ewigkeit hassen! Ich hatte etwas Mühe, die genaue Stelle zu finden, ich hatte es ja von diesem Hochsitz aus gesehen...in ein, zweihundert Yards Entfernung. Und natürlich bin ich nicht hingegangen, denn der Kerl war bestimmt tot – wegen des zweiten Schusses – und wie gesagt, ich wollte dem Mörder nicht begegnen – und auch wegen der Spuren natürlich!  
Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen. Und dann kamen wir an den Tatort..."  
  
Frank lachte verzweifelt. "Es waren ziemlich genau 105 Minuten seit den Schüssen vergangen. Und was lag da? Ein Rehbock! Mit einem gebrochenen Hinterlauf und – Blattschuss!"  
Sherlock lachte auf. Dann stöhnte er: "Aber den Tatort zertrampelt haben sie trotzdem, was?"  
"Naja...nicht sehr.   
Es hieß gleich: Hauchen Sie mich mal an. Wieviel haben Sie getrunken…? Ich sage: Ich bin erkältet und ich wollte bis nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit bleiben, ich bin noch nie mit Alkohol gefahren – auch nicht mit Restalkohol! Und ich habe mir den Mord bestimmt nicht eingebildet!  
Ich wollte ihnen die Regeln des Parks erklären – aber die winkten bloß ab. Ich sagte noch: Da müssten noch Pferdeäpfel sein, ich erinnere mich, dass ein Pferd nach dem ersten Schuss was hat fallen lassen! Aber dann lag da…was Ähnliches – und der Wächter sagte herablassend: Quatsch, das ist Hirschlosung! Ich sag: Nehmen Sie doch eine Blutprobe von da, Sie werden sehen, dass es menschliches Blut ist! Aber sie haben mich nur ausgelacht.   
Wann soll denn das gewesen sein,   
wollten sie wissen. Ich sag: Um ziemlich genau 3 Uhr 30. –   
Da war’s doch noch stockdunkel, wie können Sie das gesehen haben? Ich sag: Vollmond. –   
Haben Sie eine Uhr mit Beleuchtung? Ich sag: Nein, brauch ich nich‘, die Singdrossel hatte gerade angefangen – also noch 75 Minuten bis Sonnenaufgang.   
Das ist doch Nonsens! –   
Nonsens! Das musste ich mir sagen lassen! Ich sag: Und jetzt ist es 5 Uhr 12, weil vor zirka zwei Minuten der Grünfink angefangen hat zu singen.“  
Er nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
„Sie haben auf die Uhr gesehen und ich hoffte schon, jetzt hätte ich sie. War aber nur ein Reflex. Sie dachten dann doch, ich hätte einfach nachgesehen, ohne dass sie’s gemerkt haben.   
Sherlock! Auch wenn ich Restalkohol hatte! Das waren zwei Menschen! Und einer hat den andern erschossen. Und nicht mit ‘ner Schrotflinte! Ich bin sicher!“  
Sherlock wurschtelte sich in eine normale sitzende Position und widmete sich seinem Tee.  
„Frank…, ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber…was haben Sie genommen? Hatten Sie Fieber?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Also das war bestimmt nicht schlimm genug für Hallus!“ erklärte er entrüstet.  
„Schon gut…“  
„Sie haben mich dann aufs Revier mitgenommen und ich dachte: Okay, wenigstens nehmen sie meine Aussage auf. Aber nein! Sie wollten nur sicher sein, dass ich nicht in mein Auto steige, ehe ich nüchtern bin! – Du weißt, ich bin einem guten Tropfen nicht abgeneigt – betrinke mich auch hin und wieder: Aber dann fahre ich nicht! Wenn ich vorhabe, wo zu trinken, fahre ich schon gar nicht mit dem Auto hin! – Okay, diesmal schon, aber ich wusste doch, dass ich danach noch über zwanzig Stunden bleiben würde!  
Und sonst nehme ich eben ein Taxi! Bin zwar kein Krösus, aber das muss sein und dann leiste ich mir das!!“  
„Ich weiß, Frank, ich weiß…was Dr Watson meint ist, dass Fieber UND Alkohol oder Medikamente UND Alkohol vielleicht doch…anders interagieren könnten, als du erwartest…“, gab Sherlock ungeheuer vorsichtig zu bedenken.  
Frank seufzte. „Ich fühlte mich abgeschlagen, ja…gut, auch etwas schwindelig – aber ich versichere dir: Ab dem Moment, wo dieser arme Teufel umfiel, war ich hellwach!  
Ja, ich war zuerst…verdattert….hab mir gesagt: Das hast du jetzt nicht gesehen! Aber nicht, weil ich an meinen Sinnen gezweifelt hätte, sondern weil es so absurd war! So unerwartet kam! …und weil ich anfing zu begreifen, dass ich in Lebensgefahr bin…!“  
„Ich bin überzeugt, dass du einen Zweibeiner von einem Vierbeiner unterscheiden kannst!“ urteilte Sherlock in beruhigendem Ton. „Sogar noch, wenn du sturzbesoffen bist – nein, schon gut. Ich will jetzt vorläufig nur noch eins wissen: Darf überhaupt irgendwer aus diesem Club dort jagen?“  
„Der Eigentümer, Lord Reginald Dunn. Er macht eher selten Gebrauch davon. Ein paar Mal im Jahr bringt er ein paar wenige…ausgesuchte Freunde mit. Außerdem: Der gebrochene Hinterlauf würde den Abschuss auch dann legitimieren, wenn keine Saison wäre. Für Rehböcke ist nämlich sowieso Saison! Die Tiere sollen ihre natürliche Scheu behalten.   
Und… Es gibt ja keine Wölfe, das Rotwild hat dort keinen natürlichen Feind. Und andernorts wird auch kein Rotwild gebraucht, ist ja zurzeit schon eher eine Plage!“    
  
…oh, stimmt, da hatte ich doch neulich was gelesen…  
  
"Also, es wird wohl regelmäßig gezählt und dann genau überlegt, welche Tiere geschossen werden sollen. Das Terrain ist zwar riesig, aber eben auch nicht unendlich", ergänzte Frank.  
„Gut. Doch noch zwei Fragen: Der junge Lord. Steht er auch hinter dieser...Idee? Und: Was passiert mit …dem erlegten Wild.“  
„Ou... Ich denk' schon... Obwohl ich vermute, dass findige Anwälte einen Weg wissen würden, wie er aus dem Vertrag wieder rauskäme. Und... das Wild...? Weiß nicht…ich schätze dafür gibt’s Abnehmer…Restaurants…“  
Sherlock nickte nachdenklich. „Heute hast du also noch Zugang…und morgen…   
Kannst du jemanden mit reinbringen?“  
„Das…ginge…wenn ich nicht durch diese Aktion heute Morgen schon so in Ungnade gefallen bin, dass sie mich gar nicht mehr reinlassen wollen….“, überlegte Frank.    
„Naja…die Idee mit der Vogeluhr kam…von…einem Bekannten. Also…eine Vogeluhr speziell für diesen Park…  
Also, er wird auch entsetzt sein, wenn du ein Verbrechen in diesem Naturschutzgebiet aufklären willst, aber…wenn erstmal klar wäre, dass da menschliches Blut ist…besser noch, wenn wir die Leiche hätten…  
Also womöglich würde er uns unterstützen…“, schloss Frank etwas zögerlich.  
„Gut…, das ist ein Anfang…“, schmunzelte Sherlock genießerisch. „Du kannst uns fahren?“  
  
Oh, Mann, dachte ich – vom EMP zu Bambi! Wir wechseln von einem futuristischen Hightech-Fall zu Mutter Natur! Das ist…  
…ich weiß nicht…  
…idyllisch?  
…oder doch desillusionierend…?  
  
„Aber natürlich! So krank bin ich nicht. Und ich könnte mich sowieso nicht entspannen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was da passiert ist!“ ereiferte sich Frank.  
„Ausgezeichnet! Dann fahren wir!“ beschloss Sherlock voller Tatendrang. „John, pack‘ ein paar Sachen zusammen – Das Wild ist auf!“  
„Horrido oder so ähnlich“, brummte ich grinsend und ging packen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anm.:  
> Zur Vogeluhr habe ich bloß ein halbwegs brauchbares Beispiel gefunden.  
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vogeluhr#Beispiel_einer_Vogeluhr"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vogeluhr#Beispiel_einer_Vogeluhr[/link]  
> Leider bezieht es sich auf die Schweiz und ich habe keinen Schimmer, ob es diese Vögel auch alle in UK gibt, oder welche stattdessen dort wann zu hören sind.
> 
> Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Frank als langjähriger, passionierter Hobbyornitologe beurteilen kann, wie die Lichtverhältnisse die Anfangszeiten beeinflussen und daher mit seinen Zeitangaben richtig liegt.


	180. Dreieinhalb Stunden

  
  
  
  
  
"Was ist mit dem Rehbock?" fragte der Detektiv.  
"Der Bock? Wieso?"  
Das Genie rollte die Augen. "Er ist ein Beweisstück. Der Mörder hat ihn entweder selbst geschossen oder ihn geklaut. Vor allem, muss er ihn ja irgendwie dahin transportiert und abgelegt haben. Übertragungen sollten stattgefunden haben…“   
Er unterbrach sich und sah den verdutzten Frank genervt an. „Übertragungen von Material – vom Täter aufs Opfer und umgekehrt! Fellhaare, menschliche Kopfhaare, Kleidungsfussel!  
So lange wir die Leiche nicht haben, ist der Kadaver eine ernst zu nehmende Alternative. Er kann sogar dann noch wichtig sein, wenn wir sie tatsächlich haben! Und ich würde gerne wissen, ob sein Hinterlauf nicht vielleicht erst post mortem gebrochen wurde.   
Frank, ruf diesen Bekannten von dir an, der muss sich sofort darum kümmern, dass der Bock sichergestellt wird", befahl Sherlock.   
Unser Klient seufzte.  
"Vielleicht können Sie ihn damit ködern, dass wir sehr viel diskreter sein können, als die Polizei", schlug ich vor.  
"Du hast einen Feldstecher mit?"  
Der Vogelfreund nickte, bereits mit tippen beschäftigt.  
"Sherlock..., auf ein Wort...", flüsterte ich und bedeutete dem Detektiv, mit in sein Zimmer zu kommen.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er, als ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte.  
"Ich...würde bloß gerne wissen, ob du...den ängstlichen Lord wieder hervorkramen willst...."  
Er grinste: "Seinen Bruder eventuell... Nein, John, wenn wir diesmal undercover gehen müssen, werden wir Pässe brauchen, aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig. Wir werden sehen. Auf alle Fälle muss ich so schnell wie möglich den Tatort untersuchen. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Spuren..."  
Währenddessen holte er einen Feldstecher und einen Zollstock aus dem Schrank. Ein zweiter Feldstecher, okay, aber ein Zollstock? dachte ich verwundert.  
"Okay. Überrumple mich bitte nicht allzu sehr mit meiner Rollenbeschreibung, falls es dazu kommt. Ich bin dann oben."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später beluden wir Franks Wagen und stiegen ein. Frank – mit reichlich Hustenbonbons ausgestattet – auf dem Fahrer- und Sherlock auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ich verzog mich nach hinten und hatte mir mein Notizbuch mit reingenommen, denn der Henker-Fall war so unübersichtlich geworden, dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte, in Zukunft wenigstens stichwortartig festzuhalten, was sich so ergab. Und das hier, das versprach ziemlich verwirrend zu werden.  
Es sei denn, die Leiche tauchte bald auf und gebe unmissverständliche Antworten auf forensische Fragen...  
Namen hatten wir bisher noch nicht viele. Frank hatte eine Karte von dem Gelände, kannte sich aber dort und auch in dem Club selbst nicht gut aus. Hoffentlich liegt er mit der Einschätzung dieses Bekannten richtig, schon weil es für Sherlock frustrierend wäre, wieder bei den Ermittlungen behindert zu werden.  
Immerhin hatte Franks Bekannter anscheinend gleich jemanden beauftragt, sich um diesen Bock zu kümmern und ihm dann noch so einiges erzählt.  
  
Auf den ersten Meilen redeten wir nicht, bloß Frank schimpfte gelegentlich vor sich hin. Der Verkehr war dicht, stellenweise stockend und einmal musste er scharf bremsen, wegen eines Radfahrers.  
"Verdammt! Rechts abbiegen ohne Handzeichen!" stöhnte er. "Und seit den Boris Bikes* ist es noch schlimmer!"  
Er war natürlich erschrocken und flüchtete sich nun in einen Wutausbruch.  
"Gute Reflexe", lobte ich daher.  
"Boris Bikes?" fragte Sherlock ahnungslos.  
Frank sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Na, diese blauen Leihräder, die es seit knapp einem Jahr gibt."  
"Barclays nicht Boris!" korrigierte der Besserwisser.  
"Der Londoner Bürgermeister heißt Boris Johnson und ist selbst überzeugter Radfahrer! Deshalb haben sie diesen Spitznamen. Geplant wurde das allerdings noch unter seinem Vorgänger", klärte Frank ihn nachsichtig auf.  
"Wie auch immer. Sie haben bloß Dreigangschaltung und man kann sie nicht abschließen", sagte Sherlock missmutig, um zu beweisen, dass er sehr wohl Ahnung von diesen Rädern hatte.  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung über den Klau eines gewissen E-Bikes.  
„Ich bin jedenfalls jedes Mal froh, wenn ich mit dem Auto aus London heil wieder raus bin!“ verkündete Frank.   
   
"Was ist mit den Pferden?" fragte Sherlock, als wir den Westway erreicht hatten.  
"Du meinst, es müsste jemand mitbekommen haben, dass zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit zwei Pferde ausgeliehen wurden, oder zwei Reiter in den Park gekommen sind?" vergewisserte sich Frank. Sein Unterton verriet bereits, dass das keine so heiße Spur war, wie man meinen sollte. Auch Sherlock war das nicht entgangen, er wandte Frank den Kopf zu und fragte lauernd: "Nein?"  
"Es ist Sommer, die Pferde sind Tag und Nacht auf der Weide. Es gibt einen Unterstand und in den Stall holt man sie nur, wenn mit Unwettern zu rechnen ist."  
Sherlock grinste: "Schön, ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde zu einfach. Bleiben also noch die Sättel."  
"Da fragst du den Falschen", seufzte Frank.  
"Wie lange werden wir eigentlich brauchen?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
"Dreieinhalb Stunden etwa."  
Ich vermute, dass Sherlock daraufhin die Augen verdrehte.  
"Was den Bock anbelangt. Das Rotwild, das für den Verzehr bestimmt ist, wird sobald irgend möglich aufgebrochen – also eigentlich gleich nach Eintritt des Todes – und dann abgehangen, später wird es wegtransportiert, soll ja ausbluten, langsam abkühlen und dann so 48 Stunden im Kühlhaus, dann ist es angeblich optimal gereift. Es sei denn, der Lord oder seine Kumpel waren die Jäger. Ältere Tiere werden allerdings an Stellen, die...ein wenig versteckt und nicht so leicht zugänglich sind, abgelegt. Für die Aasfresser."  
Sherlock stöhnte. "Und wie alt war dieser Bock?!"  
"Ich weiß nicht – Sherlock, ich hab nicht darauf geachtet. Ich war doch total verdattert! Mir war nicht bewusst, dass das wichtig sein könnte!"  
"Schon gut, Sherlock. Ist ja nicht zu ändern, nicht?" versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Also, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, ob es schon zu spät war, ihn weiter zu verarbeiten. Jedenfalls kann er dem Jäger unmöglich davongelaufen sein."  
„Gibt es Metalldetektoren? Werden die Besucher kontrolliert?“  
„Ja, schon…stimmt, das mit dem Revolver ist merkwürdig… Eventuell könnte man ihn von außen unter dem Zaun hindurch verstecken und wenn man drin ist, holen, oder so…Ich weiß nicht…“  
„Wie sieht der Zaun aus?“  
„Äh… Maschendrahtzaun, drei Yards hoch, aber wenn man sich ein bisschen drunter durchgräbt? Er ist ans Gelände angepasst, also am unteren Rand – tja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Jedenfalls sieht man da kein Fundament…ich denke der Draht geht nicht tief in den Boden. Ach ja…unten, so bis eineinhalb Fuß haben sie noch einen feinmaschigeren Draht…“    
"Hm..., wohnt denn wer auf dem Gelände?"  
"Diensthabende Ranger, die nachts Bereitschaft haben oder die Zäune kontrollieren und so."  
"Also, mal angenommen, ich organisiere nachts um drei zwei Pferde, sattle sie, suche damit einen Ranger auf und locke ihn unter einem Vorwand in den Wald…“  
„Ja, oder du weißt, wann einer seine Runde macht und holst ihn quasi ab, während er am Zaun entlangreitet“, schlug Frank vor. „Du denkst, es war ein Ranger?“  
„Wahrscheinlichkeit.   
Ich erschieße ihn...eigentlich wollte ich ihn dann auf das zweite Pferd hieven – wir suchen jemand eher kräftiges… so wollte ich ihn wegbringen, aber –   
Er hat nicht gezögert oder gar eine Taschenlampe verwendet?“  
„Nein…, er schoss ein zweites Mal, hielt dann noch einen Moment länger den Blick auf den Toten gerichtet und ging dann.“  
„Dann hat er das Blut einkalkuliert. Also…da ist Blut, das ich nicht rückstandslos beseitigen kann,...aber wenn da ein erlegtes Wild läge, würde sich niemand über das Blut wundern, ich reite also weg, um wie auch immer den Bock zu holen... –   
Du bist in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gelaufen.   
Entweder es hat ein Zeitfenster gegeben, in dem du außer Hörweite warst, oder der Bock war bereits tot, weil der Mörder wusste, dass er ihn brauchen würde.“   
"Hm, ja, ich sehe das Problem", brummte Frank. "Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Mord passierte, schon fast zwölf Stunden im Park. Der Schuss muss in einiger Entfernung gefallen sein, wenn ich ihn nicht gehört habe...Aber selbst wenn. Irgendeiner der Ranger müsste den Knall doch mitbekommen haben!"  
„Oder jemand hat für ein Jagdgewehr einen Schalldämpfer gebastelt...  
Oder was für Munition benutzen die für die Jagd?"  
„Mein Gott, Sherlock, das weiß ich nicht! Ich jage Vögel bloß mit Kamera und Mikrophon! Wenn ich welche essen will, gehe ich zum Chinesen!“  
„Aber du sagtest Blattschuss und Schrotflinte!“  
„Okay, der Wächter hat Blattschuss gesagt. Im Sinne von Schulterblatt, aber idealerweise ein wenig hinter dem Schulterblatt. Geht dann sehr schnell. Aber ich…ich hab nicht so genau hingesehen, sorry!   
Und Schrotflinte…? Ich…ich weiß nicht, ob sie Schrotpatronen nehmen…ich…weiß nicht, wie viele… Löcher da waren…“  
"Argh! Wieso hast du keine Fotos gemacht?!" regte sich Sherlock auf.  
"Von einem toten Bock?! Während die Polizei mich für einen Saufbold hält?  Ja, das hätte sicher sehr vertrauenerweckend gewirkt! Sherlock! In dem Moment hab ich doch noch geglaubt, die Polizei müsste …das verstehen! Ich hab doch da noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dich einzuschalten!  
Außerdem war ich…naja…auch durch den Mord selbst einfach noch ziemlich durcheinander…“  
"Ach!" fauchte Sherlock erbost.  
„Na, du hättest nach dem Mord einfach gebrüllt: ‚Stehen bleiben, Sie sind verhaftet!‘“   
Frank imitierte ihn gar nicht schlecht.  
„Und dann hättest du flink hinter den Bäumen Deckung gesucht, so lange, bis das ganze Magazin leer geschossen ist. Und dann hättest du ihn verdroschen, gefesselt, aufs Pferd gesetzt, dich auf das andere geschwungen und wärst triumphierend nach Daisy Town geritten –ABER ICH BIN NICHT DU! Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst und selbst wenn ich gewollt und so schnell geschaltet hätte, ich hätte das nicht gekonnt!“ Gegen Ende hatte er beinahe geflüstert und Sherlock hatte zu nicken begonnen.  
„Ja, okay, ich weiß…ich bin froh, dass er dich nicht bemerkt hat, in Ordnung?“ lenkte er ein. Ich sah sogar, wie seine Hand kurz auf Franks Oberarm wanderte.  
Dieser nickte. Womöglich sagte er deshalb nichts, weil er seine Stimme gerade nicht richtig im Griff hatte.  
„Gut, also…noch etwas, das dein Bekannter dir erzählt hat?“  
„Naja, es gibt wohl in den Sitzungen immer mal Kontroversen. Ist ja normal. Die Mehrheit will zum Beispiel keine Geocacher im Park haben. Kann ich verstehen. Die deponieren da irgendwas, was da nichts verloren hat. Und sie benutzen GPS. Dann gibt’s ein paar ganz Radikale, die wollen so viel Wölfe und sogar Braunbären aus Osteuropa importieren, dass kein Wild mehr geschossen werden muss. Natürlich wäre der Park dann geschlossen! Das ist schon finanziell nicht machbar! Auch wenn manche Mitglieder ihn gar nicht nutzen, wer würde den Mitgliedsbeitrag noch zahlen wollen, wenn er wüsste, ich darf überhaupt nicht rein – das ist absurd! Außerdem, ich glaube, dem Rotwild ist es ziemlich egal, ob es sich vor einem Menschen oder einem Rudel Wölfe fürchtet. Beim Menschen geht’s wenigstens schneller und er verschont die Kitze. Jedenfalls in diesem Park. Dann gibt’s noch gemäßigte, die eine kleine Wolfspopulation möchten. Ich weiß, Wölfe sind in Allgemeinen nicht die menschenfressenden Monster aus den Märchen, aber früher oder später würde doch etwas passieren – und dann wäre das Geschrei groß!“  
„Frank, lass deine Meinung weg, es geht ja hier wohl nicht um dein Motiv!“ wies ihn Sherlock zurecht.  
„Ist ja schon gut.“  
Frank klang ein wenig gekränkt.      
"Übrigens soll Lord Dunn ausgerechnet heute Morgen eine kleine Jagdgesellschaft gehabt haben."  
"Was?! Wann?!" Sherlock platzte fast.  
"Sechs Uhr, da hatte mich die Polizei schon einkassiert. Ich meine, natürlich ist das viel zu spät für diesen Bock, aber ist das ein Zufall?"  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht – wenn wie du sagst, der Lord nicht besonders häufig jagt!" brüllte er.  
"Sherlock, schrei doch nicht so!" bat ich.  
"Aber kapiert ihr beiden das denn nicht? Selbst wenn es eine kleine Jagdgesellschaft ist, schießen sie womöglich so viele Rehböcke, dass man den bewussten darunter mogeln oder eher noch austauschen könnte! Vielleicht ist deshalb der Mord genau jetzt geschehen!"  
"Hm...es ist tatsächlich so, dass sie solche Gesellschaften meist im Herbst machen. Verständlich..."  
"Wieso?"  
"Na, da sind die Geweihe viel dekorativer..."  
"Oh, richtig, ja...", brummte Sherlock. "Also, was macht der Lord mit seinem Wild? Irgendwelche Jagdhelfer nehmen es aus und hängen es dann bei ihm im Schloss auf, oder wie?"  
"So ähnlich, vermute ich."  
"Ah! Ich brauche mehr Daten!"       
"Ich weiß, aber es hilft gar nichts, wenn du mir Löcher in den Bauch fragst, denn ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts. Gedulde dich noch drei Stunden, dann kannst du meinen Bekannten fragen, aber versuche bitte, gesittet mit ihm umzugehen, wenn du diesen Fall haben willst! Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm verkrachen will. Er ist immerhin der einzige Sir, den ich meinen Freund nennen darf. Naja, und diesen Park würde ich eigentlich auch gerne noch öfter besuchen..."  
"Ich werde mir Mühe geben", knurrte Sherlock zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
  
"John, was macht denn euer kleiner gefiederter Klient vom...März?"  
"Hat eine Familie gegründet. Anscheinend alles in schönster Ordnung", gab ich Auskunft.  
"Echt jetzt?! Smalltalk!? Wenn ihr zwei Holzköpfe schon keinen sinnvollen Beitrag zu leisten habt, lasst mich wenigstens in Ruhe nachdenken!"   
"Wie halten Sie das bloß mit ihm aus?" fragte Frank und sah mich im Innenspiegel an.  
"Er ist keineswegs immer so schlimm. Also, Sherlock, geh brav in deinen Gedächtnispalast und komm wieder runter. Du magst es doch kompliziert", redete ich ihm zu.  
"Aber mit dem was ich bis jetzt habe, komme ich doch nicht weiter!" maulte er leise, legte dann aber doch artig die Handflächen zusammen und versank in Schweigen.  
Frank und ich hüteten uns, ihn erneut zu stören.  
  
...einen Rehbock an einen Tatort legen, damit das Blut dort nicht auffällt! Das hatte ich noch gar nicht kapiert! Was für eine Idee! Sherlock hatte sicher sofort gewusst, was das sollte.  
Naja, wenn ich es vor mir gesehen hätte, hätte mir das vielleicht auch einfallen können.  
Aber wann war der Bock geschossen worden? Es war sicher nicht geplant gewesen, dass er so früh gefunden würde. Sollte man denken, dass es vielleicht einer der Jagdgesellen des Lords gewesen war, der ihn aber hatte liegenlassen? Doch wieso? Weil es einer mehr war, als vereinbart?  
Keine Ahnung!  
Warum sollte jemand einen Ranger ermorden wollen? Krach unter Kollegen?  
Aber hätte es dafür nicht bessere Orte gegeben? Warum in diesem Park? Warum zu dieser Uhrzeit?   
Und wo war die Leiche?  
Sie musste ja noch im Park sein, oder?  
Man konnte ja nicht mit dem Wagen rein – es sei denn, es wäre ein Notfall…  
Verbuddelt?  
Aber eine Schaufel? Die ist noch sperriger als ein Gewehr!  
…hm, oder es gibt sowas auf dem Gelände…?  
Aber wozu? Sie werden da ja keine Bäume pflanzen, oder? Ich weiß nicht…  
Aber vielleicht gibt es Ausnahmefälle, wo man eine Kaninchenhöhle oder so aufgraben muss, weil da irgendetwas nicht stimmt?  
Ach verdammt, ich habe echt keine Ahnung von dieser Materie!  
  
  
Frank hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt, dass der Mörder ihn nicht bemerkt hatte! Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn statt seiner an diesem Nachmittag Mycroft auf uns gewartet hätte.   
"Sherlock, ich muss dich bitten, einen Doppelmord aufzuklären. Leider...kennen wir einen der beiden Toten...  
Sherlock…,  
Es ist unser Cousin…Frank…  
Er wurde in einem Naturschutzgebiet erschossen…"  
  
Oh, Shit. Hör auf damit!  
  
Was hätte der Killer getan?   
Bestimmt etwas Ähnliches wie der Henker! Einem der beiden die Waffe in die Hand gedrückt und nochmals gefeuert – der Schmauchspuren wegen...  
Ich zwang mich, an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
Nein, bitte keine Fälle mehr, bei denen Sherlock das Opfer kennt, oder gar mehrere!   
  
Noch keine Woche war es her, als er Mags Medaillon in der Hand gehabt hatte, als wir uns um Lestrade sorgen mussten. Ich hatte noch immer seinen entsetzten Aufschrei in den Ohren, als er diese ekelhafte Toilette aufgeschlossen hatte...  
  
   
Ja, okay, ich weiß…ich bin froh, dass er dich nicht bemerkt hat, in Ordnung? hörte ich ihn fragen.  
Es hatte dumpf geklungen, aber das hatte ich automatisch auf das Motorengeräusch geschoben.  
Nein, auch vorher schon.  
"Den Mord also. Du wurdest nicht gesehen…", hatte er gesagt.  
  
Doch, er hatte selbst in diesen Abgrund geblickt – wenn auch nur ganz kurz.  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  



	181. Eine Studie in Blattgrün

  
Wie Frank vorhergesagt hatte, waren wir nach etwa dreieinhalb Stunden am Park. Sherlocks Cousin hatte noch nicht mal seinen Wagen abgestellt, als auch schon ein Mann aus einem dunkelgrünen Bentley sprang. Er hatte Franks Rover bereits erspäht und kam zu uns herüber, noch ehe wir ausstiegen. Franks adeliger Bekannter war groß, kräftig, vielleicht Mitte, Ende Vierzig, hatte hellblondes Haar und blaue Augen und ein rotes Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich sofort an Robert Hardy erinnert, der bei „Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh“ den Tierarzt Siegfried Farnon gespielt hatte – und viele Jahrzehnte später den Zaubereiminister bei Harry Potter.  
„Hallo, Franziskus!“ begrüßte er Frank zu meiner Überraschung blödelnd. Doch er war wohl einfach nervös.  
„Simon, wie ich dir schon mehrfach, erklärt habe: Es liegt mir fern, den Vögeln zu predigen. Im Gegenteil. Sie sind dem Himmel näher und haben Flügel wie Engel. Sie sind die höheren Lebewesen. Wir sollten uns auf unsere großen Gehirne nichts einbilden, das meiste, was sie erdenken bringt Unheil. Vor allem der Natur, von der wir uns einreden, kein Teil zu sein, sondern sie vorwiegend als überflüssigen Luxus betrachten. –  Sherlock, das ist Sir Simon Fitzgerald, Si, das ist Sherlock Holmes und – “  
„Und mein Kollege…und Freund, Dr  John Watson“, übernahm Sherlock, nachdem er dem Sir die Hand gereicht hatte. Er hatte einen Moment gezögert und mir war nicht entgangen, dass seine Stimme dann ein klein wenig geschwankt hatte.     
„Sir Fitzgerald…“ „Doktor…“ Wir begrüßten einander, während ich unauffällig kurz meine Hand auf Sherlocks Rücken legte: Keine Angst, ich werde es nicht dementieren. Nie wieder!  
  
„Also, Frank, das ist ja eine ziemlich haarsträubende Geschichte! Du weißt, Negativschlagzeilen wollen wir wenn irgend möglich vermeiden! Ein Jagdunfall wäre schon eine Katastrophe – aber ein Mord?!“  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!“ beharrte Frank Holmes ernst.  
„Gut. In Anbetracht der Umstände nehmen wir das ach so umstrittene Elektroauto.“  
„Es gibt hier also doch ein Fahrzeug für das Gelände?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Seit Kurzem. Es ist für kleinere Notfälle gedacht, die es nicht erforderlich machen, dass wir einen Krankenwagen hereinlassen müssen.“  
„Haben Sie den Schlüssel schon? Wie ist er gesichert, wer kommt  an  diesen Wagen ran?“ sprudelte der Detektiv hervor.  
„Der Schlüssel wird an der Pforte verwahrt. In der Registrierkasse. Nur wer den Pincode kennt, kommt da ran. Aber es sind doch Pferde verwendet worden?“  
„Soweit Frank es gesehen hat. Aber wer weiß, ob dieses Vehikel nicht zu einem früheren oder späterem Zeitpunkt zum Einsatz kam“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.  
„Um die Leiche weg und den Bock hinzubringen? Hm…“, machte Fitzgerald grübelnd.  
Entweder er hatte Grund sich zu verstellen, oder er war nicht die hellste Birne im Leuchter…  
Oder war er vielleicht einfach gänzlich ungeübt in solchen Gedankengängen?  
Zwei weiße Statuen spiegelgleicher röhrender Hirsche bewachten das pompöse Portal. Zum Parkplatz hin verbarg eine hohe Mauer den Park, der Maschendrahtzaun, war von hier aus nicht zu sehen. Es ging an einem „Zollhäuschen“ vorbei und das große Gittertor schwang auf.  
Das Clubhaus war ein verwegenes und verspieltes Konstrukt mit Holzfassade. Es gab nur geschwungene Konturen, keine geraden, keine rechten Winkel, auch nicht, was die Fenster und Türen anbelangte. Vielleicht war der Architekt ein Schüler von Hundertwasser?  
Fitzgerald stiefelte in seinen derben Wanderschuhen voraus. Seine Kleidung war schlicht und zweckmäßig, doch qualitativ hochwertig und saß tadellos. Für unseren vielversprechenden Fall, hatte sogar Sherlock sein Schuhwerk ein wenig der zu erwartenden Bodenbeschaffenheit angepasst – was zu dem Spencer Hart-Anzug etwas seltsam aussah.  
  
Der Sir grüßte souverän am Tresen, wo man ihn sehr zuvorkommend empfing und bekam den Wagenschlüssel ausgehändigt. Wir folgten ihm weiter durch einen Flur und eine Tür. Hinter letzterer befand sich die Garage mit dem Elektroauto. Es erinnerte ein wenig an einen Golfcaddie, hatte aber kräftigere, größere Reifen und wirkte ziemlich geländegängig. Außerdem war es größer; vor allem länger.  
„Stopp!” bremste uns Sherlock. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, dann besah er sich zuerst den Fahrersitz, inspizierte sämtliche Oberflächen, sah unter die Sitze, untersuchte die Ladefläche und die Reifenprofile. Schließlich schaute er sich rasch um, nahm sich ein Rollbrett, auf das er sich rücklings legte und schob sich so unter den Wagen.  
„Okay…Wer wäscht ihn?“ erklang seine Stimme dumpf von jenseits des Unterbodens.  
„Hm, da muss ich mich erkundigen…“  
„Ich muss wissen, ob er heute gewaschen wurde – oder wann sonst. Auf den Flächen ist kaum Staub, aber hier ist etwas Schlamm gegen den Boden gespritzt, der noch nicht ganz getrocknet ist.  
John, das Luminol. Mach das Licht aus.“  
Ich kam seinem Befehl umgehend nach, während er sich wieder unter dem Wagen hervorrollte. Dann standen wir um Dunkeln, hörten ein Sprühgeräusch und dann begann die Ladefläche fahlviolett zu leuchten. Sir Simon schnappte nach Luft.  
„Also wirklich?! Blut?“ ächzte er.  
„Wie Sie sehen!“ entgegnete Sherlock gelassen.  „Sir, es sieht so aus, dass jeder, der sich hier ein wenig auskennt, an diesen Wagen herankommt.“  
„So mag es aussehen. Aber es kommt keineswegs jeder mit dem Wagen nach draußen. Das Garagentor hat ein elektronisches Zahlenschloss.“  
„Wer kennt die Kombination?“  
„Die Vorstandsmitglieder, der Chefpförtner, wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Angestellte. Genau weiß ich das nicht.“  
Sherlock zückte eine Taschenlampe und ihr Strahl wischte rasch in der Nähe des Rolltors umher, dann hatte er das Tastenfeld gesichtet. Er schaltete die Lampe aus, versprühte wieder Luminol und wieder sahen wir es leuchten.  
„Keine Eins und keine Null. Also vielleicht ein Wort. Sechsstellig offenkundig. Es beginnt mit der Vier…nein…das ist verschmiert. Sie ist zweimal hintereinander gedrückt worden. Die Neun ist am Anfang…  
944883\. Merktext ist WHITED. Nicht sehr originell! Was kommt nächste Woche? EERPAR?“  
„Das ist…verblüffend!“ staunte Fitzgerald.  
„Aber gar nicht!“ wehrte Sherlock ab.  
„Ich sagte dir doch, er ist gut!“ grinste Frank stolz. „Heißt das, wir haben da Fingerabdrücke?“  
„Nein…, muss Handschuhe getragen habe. Gut…“ Sherlock betätigte das Zahlenschloss und das Rolltor begann sich aufzuwickeln. „Dann können wir.“  
Wir kletterten also in das Vehikel. Fitzgerald fuhr, Sherlock und ich saßen hinten. „Es ist in der Nähe des Orion-Hochsitzes“, erklärte Frank, der ebenfalls vorne saß. Unser Fahrer nickte und startete.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Elektroautos, war dieses Gefährt nicht mit einem künstlichen Motorengeräusch ausgestattet worden, wir rollten also sehr leise dahin, hörten Vogelstimmen und am Boden liegende Äste knacken, wenn wir darüber fuhren.  
Es wirkte alles so unberührt und friedlich. Ich konnte verstehen, dass man gerade hier nichts von Mord wissen wollte – okay, das will ja niemand, außer meinem spleenigen Detektiv natürlich! Doch in einer Idylle wie dieser schien es so absurd und schockierend, wie kaum an einem anderen Ort. Wir waren umgeben von leuchtendem Grün, da die Sonne durch das Blattwerk schien, und die Luft war sagenhaft weich und frisch, dabei ein wenig erdig im Aroma.  
„Das ist eine Luft, was?“ sagte Frank.  
„Ja, wir haben hier traumhafte Messwerte! Aber das hier ist ja noch gar nichts. Sie müssen erstmal herkommen, wenn es geregnet hat! Eine Luft wie im Paradies!“  
„Das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist Regen!“ brummte Sherlock. „Nicht bevor ich den Tatort gesehen habe. Oder besser gesagt den Fundort des Kadavers. Konnten Sie diesbezüglich etwas erreichen?“  
„Ja, aber das war…nun, etwas knifflig. Also, da der Bock ja nicht aufgebrochen worden ist, kam er höchstens noch als Futter für die Aasfresser in Frage. Ich hab Reggie informieren müssen – Lord Dunn, meine ich, er hat den Kadaver holen lassen und bei sich untergebracht. Glücklicherweise verfügt er über mehrere Kühlräume, denn er hat da la auch noch ein paar Böcke von der Gesellschaft heute Morgen herumhängen.“  
„Sind die Herrschaften noch da?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
„Im Allgemeinen bleiben die Meisten noch bis ca. 48 Stunden nach der Jagd. Dann ist das Fleisch optimal abgehangen. Aber nicht alle nehmen ihr erlegtes Wild mit nachhause. Manche Leute schießen einfach gerne mal auf ein reelles, bewegliches Ziel oder haben hier einfach einen gesellschaftlichen bzw. geschäftlichen Termin mit jemandem. Aber wenn nicht gerade jemandem etwas dazwischengekommen ist, dürften zurzeit wirklich noch alle da sein. Zum Dinner gibt es natürlich Wild – selbstverständlich nicht das frisch geschossene.“  
„Heißt das, hier wurde auch vorgestern gejagt?“ folgerte Sherlock.  
„Davon ist wohl auszugehen. Es wäre ja stillos – wo man als Gast schon nicht das selbsterlegte Wild verkosten kann, dann auch noch fremdes Wildbret aufgetischt zu bekommen!“ befand Sir Fitzgerald.  
„Und als Jagdmunition, was wird da verwendet? Schrot?“  
„Du lieber Himmel, nein!“ empörte sich der Sir. „Nein, Schrotpatronen streuen auf die Entfernung zu sehr, es gibt einen Haufen kleiner Löcher und das Tier verblutet meist qualvoll, oder muss mit einem Gnadenschuss erlöst werden. Schrot ist was für Stümper, die nicht zielen können. Außerdem zerreißt Schrot an vielen Stellen hochwertiges Fleisch, dessen Qualität darunter leiden würde, bei der Zubereitung müsste man aufpassen wie ein Schießhund, damit man alle Schrotkugeln findet. Wir kontrollieren alle Waffen, die hier reinkommen und vor allem die Munition, weil Blei hier streng verboten ist. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch Leihwaffen.“  
„Alles Langwaffen, vermute ich.“  
„Ja. Frank sagte, er habe einen Revolver gesehen. Das kann ich mir nun gar nicht vorstellen! Nichts für ungut, alter Junge…“  
„Wie genau werden die Zäune inspiziert?“  
„Oh, Sie denken, so geht es? Tja, ich weiß nicht… Außerdem sind es doppelte Zäune im Abstand von fünf Yards. Ich zeige es Ihnen auf dem Rückweg.“  
„Gut, machen wir es so.“  
„Ab jetzt Schweigen, bis ich es beende. Etwa eine Viertelstunde lang!“ ordnete Fitzgerald an. Ich war etwas überrumpelt, beschloss aber, erst später zu fragen. Nach einer Weile kamen wir an einer Blockhütte vorbei und etwas später trabte ein Ranger auf seinem Pferd auf uns zu. „Sir? Gibt es einen Notfall? Kann ich helfen?“  
„Danke, nein. Die Herrschaften erwägen eine Premiummitgliedschaft. Eine Ausnahme. Lord Dunn weiß Bescheid. Wann haben Sie heute Ihren Dienst angetreten?“  
„Ein Uhr mittags, Sir“, war die Antwort.  
Fitzgerald nickte: „Schön, dann gehen Sie wieder auf Ihren Posten.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir!“ und damit galoppierte er davon.  
Etwa zwei Minuten später sagte unser Fahrer. „So. Wir können uns wieder unterhalten, aber am Besten sehr leise. Die Fauna soll so wenig wie möglich gestört werden. Wir sind aber auch bald da.“  
  
„Ja, wir müssen ein Stück links“, stimmte Frank zu. “Ehm, so auf zehn Uhr.“  
„Fahren Sie nicht zu dicht ran, Sie könnten damit Spuren vernichten, lieber steigen wir etwas früher aus!“ warnte der Detektiv.  
„Oh, natürlich. Gut, dann halten wir hier vielleicht mal…“  
Sherlock sprang gleich hinaus. „Alle bleiben hinter mir – und damit meine ich genau hinter mir, also Gänsemarsch. Ich brauche dann bald die Tasche, John. Frank, welche Richtung? Kannst mir schon den Baum zeigen, an dem sich das abgespielt hat?“  
„Noch nicht, da müssen wir wohl noch ein paar Yards in diese Richtung.“  
Also setzten wir uns in Marsch. Sehr langsam, da Sherlock den Boden, der er betrat, genau begutachtete, aber auch immer wieder aufsah.  
„Da hinten die etwas schräge Buche mit dem tiefsitzenden Ast?“ fragte er.  
„Ja! Wieso weißt du das?“ rief Frank.  
„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, dass ich gut bin!“ war Sherlocks Reaktion. „Also. In welche Richtung ist der Täter verschwunden?“  
„Wenn wir von hier gerade auf den Baum zugehen, dann ziemlich genau drei Uhr würde ich sagen, aber das könnte ich vom Hochsitz aus mit größerer Sicherheit sagen.“  
„Dazu kommen wir noch. John: Latexhandschuhe! Still jetzt. Ich muss mich konzentrieren!“  
Ich bin ziemlich sicher, wäre Fitzgerald nicht dabei gewesen, Sherlock hätte einfach seine Lederhandschuhe benutzt. Doch hier galt es, möglichst alle professionellen Klischees zu erfüllen.  
Sherlocks Theater mit dem Luminol hatte mich dazu veranlasst, mich zurückzuhalten, denn entgegen der gängigen Meinung durchschnittlicher Krimifreunde reagiert Luminol keineswegs nur mit Blut und Sperma. Selbst ich kapierte, dass er wohl Fitzgerald einerseits von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage überzeugen, ihn aber andererseits noch nicht in seine Theorien und Beobachtungen einweihen wollte, deshalb machte ich meinerseits schon die ganze Zeit über keine Vorschläge. Zum Beispiel wäre es möglich gewesen, mit Hilfe eines Modellflugzeuges einen Revolver hinüber zu schmuggeln, oder ihn – etwa in einer Brotbüchse verstaut und gepolstert mit etwas Training im Vorfeld, einfach über die Zäune zu werfen.     
Und dann gab es noch abenteuerlichere Möglichkeiten.  
Ob Frank wegen des Schalldämpfers sicher war? Vielleicht war es ja auch Unterschallmunition gewesen? Es gibt ein leiseres Plopp, wenn das Projektil, das geringfügig dicker ist als der Lauf, wie ein Sektkorken aus dem Lauf springt und den lauten Geschossknall, wenn die Kugel die Schallmauer durchbricht. Doch was, wenn sie das gar nicht hat?  
Ich war sicher, Sherlock zog das und noch vieles mehr ebenso in Erwägung.  
So erreichten wir schließlich den Baum. Sherlock ging auf alle Viere und ich streifte ebenfalls Einmalhandschuhe über und zückte schon mal die erste Plastiktüte.  
Sherlock bewegte sich wie ein gewissenhafter Bluthund und ich musste mich zusammennehmen, um nicht loszukichern. Gerne hätte ich ihn dabei gefilmt – es war fast so komisch wie sein Herumgehampel damals in der Shad Sanderson Bank, als er untersucht hatte, von wo aus man den gelben Schnörkel sehen konnte.      
  
Der Boden war weitgehend bedeckt von einem kriechenden Blattgewächs, das ich nicht einordnen konnte. Sherlock schob hie und da die Pflanzen etwas beiseite. An einer Stelle neben dem Baum ragte Felsen aus dem Erdreich, dieser war nur ein wenig bemoost und vielleicht auch der Grund, wieso der Baum schief stand. Hier gab es auf einer Hälfte des Felsbodens große bräunliche Flecken. Wäre die Tat ein Yard weiter links oder zwei Yard weiter rechts begangen worden, wäre das Blut in den Boden gesickert, hätte vielleicht ein paar Blätter benetzt, die man hätte abreißen und mitnehmen können. Doch für das Blut hatte unser Täter ja eine andere Lösung gefunden! Aber auf dem Felsen gab es keine Fußabdrücke!  
  
„Die Pferde hier sind nicht beschlagen, hm?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Nein – Sie sehen also Hufspuren?“  
„Nur mit Mühe, wären in einem Prozess sicher nicht überzeugend – aber ja. – Frank, was würdest du sagen, wie groß und schwer waren die beiden Männer?“  
„Das kann ich so unmöglich einschätzen. Tut – “  
„Schon gut, das dachte ich mir schon…“, unterbrach Sherlock, während er auf sein Handy sah, mit dem er schon ein paar Fotos gemacht hatte.  
„Kein Netz. Tatsächlich. Zu dumm. Sir Fitzgerald, John. Sie bleiben hier – mit dem Zollstock und einem Feldstecher um alles so exakt wie möglich nachzustellen.“ Und damit zog er zusammen mit Frank ab.  
„Furchtbare Sache! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hoffe immer noch, dass alles nur ein blödes Missverständnis ist. Das…wäre so ungeheuerlich!“ seufzte Fitzgerald.  
„Vermisst wird niemand?“ fragte ich.  
„Oh, Gott, nein!“ schnappte er entsetzt.  
„Also vermisst im Sinne von ‚ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen‘ oder ‚hat an der Jagd nicht teilgenommen, obwohl er angemeldet war‘, meine ich. Wirkt bis jetzt vielleicht noch ganz harmlos…“, präzisierte ich.  
„Also, ich weiß von nichts…“  
  
„Die Ranger, die ihre Schicht beendet haben, melden die sich irgendwie ab, oder gibt es eine Stechuhr oder so?“  
  
„Die machen eine persönliche Übergabe mit einem Protokollbuch.“  
„Ah, wie in einem Krankenhaus. Nun, dann kann es jedenfalls kein diensthabender Ranger gewesen sein, nicht?“  
„Stimmt wohl… Wenn ich fragen darf: Was für eine Art Doktor sind Sie?“  
„Medizin. Ich habe schon verschiedenes gemacht und ich war in Afghanistan.“  
„Ach, was! Ausschließlich im Sanitätsdienst?“  
Toll! Der Kollege des Detektivs wird vernommen, haha! Hier läuft ja wohl etwas verkehrtherum! Aber was sollte ich machen? Leugnen? Es stand im Internet – und ich wusste ja auch gar nicht, ob Sherlock das geheim halten wollte…!  
„Nein. Auch als Scharfschütze.“  
„Oh, na dann kennen Sie sich doch mit Munition aus!“  
„Sowohl als Schütze als auch als Chirurg“ und auf noch eine dritte Weise! „aber nicht, was die Jagd nach Tieren angeht… Oh, ich glaube, sie sind da!“  
Ich richtete den Feldstecher auf den Hochsitz. Frank krabbelte schwerfällig voraus und Sherlock folgte – seine Körpersprache verriet Ungeduld.  
„Okay…“ Ich klappte den Zollstock auseinander. Fitzgerald war sechs Fuß, vier Inches groß – mit diesen Schuhsohlen jedenfalls. Ich maß auch den Abstand zum Ansatz des erwähnten Astes. Immerhin: Siebeneinhalb Fuß.  
Sherlock machte Zeichen, hielt Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger leicht gespreizt, gegen die andere, senkrechte Hand und deutete dann nach links.  
„Okay, gehen Sie bitte etwas da rüber? Stopp. Bisschen zurück – ich glaube, so ist es gut.“  
  
Wieder sah ich durch den Feldstecher. Sherlock, nickte überdeutlich, hielt dann seine Hand waagerecht zuerst an seine Achsel, dann über seine Nasenwurzel, dann unter sein Kinn. Ich maß die entsprechenden Strecken bei Fitzgerald und notierte sie.  
Sherlock nickte und winkte ab, dass wir fertig wären, blieb aber noch einige Minuten mit Frank auf dem Hochsitz.  
Ob es am Ende gar nicht stimmte, dass es hier kein Handynetz gab? Vielleicht nutzte Sherlock diese Gelegenheit auch, um Frank zu sprechen, ohne dass Fitzgerald mithörte?    
  
„Tja, und was sagt uns das jetzt?“ fragte der Sir ratlos.  
„Nun die Größe von Täter, Opfer und die Widerristhöhe des Pferdes vermute ich.“  
„Ungefähr.“  
„Natürlich, ja: Bloß ungefähr.“  
„Und der Ast?“  
„Als Referenzpunkt“, sagte ich – doch womöglich war da noch etwas anderes.  
„Und Sie denken, das ist Menschenblut? Kriegt man das denn raus?  
Also – jetzt noch?“  
„In einem Labor schon.“ Ich bückte mich und nahm ein kleines bisschen von dem verfärbten Moos und zerrieb es unter meiner Nase. „Riecht jedenfalls nach Blut, aber mehr lässt sich so nicht sagen…“  
  
Steckschuss…anscheinend, kein Durchschuss. Die Verteilung des Blutes wäre sonst anders: Grob gesagt eine größere Lache durch die Austrittswunde und eine kleinere durch die Eintrittswunde – aber dann spielt natürlich die Körperposition nochmal eine Rolle und welche Blutgefäße verletzt wurden…  
  
Vielleicht in der Wirbelsäule steckengeblieben, der erste Treffer? Oder wirklich Unterschallmunition, geringe Durchschlagskraft. Auch eine Druckgaswaffe ist denkbar, doch das behalte ich für mich. Wir werden es wissen, wenn wir die Leiche haben. Ob Jagdhunde Leichen aufspüren können, bzw sie anzeigen würden? Eine Leiche, die schon über zwölf Stunden tot ist? So etwas soll einen Jagdhund ja eigentlich nicht interessieren, er soll frisch Erlegtes finden, kein Aas…  
  
„Und Sie, Sir? Jagen regelmäßig?“ fragte ich.  
„Iwo – naja, eigentlich schon. Auf den beiden Hauptversammlungsfesten im Jahr. Aber sonst! Ich geh dann gewöhnlich kurz vorher nochmal auf den Schießstand, damit ich mich nicht mehr als nötig blamiere… Ist mehr ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis…“  
„Verstehe.“  
„Und Sie? Trainieren Sie noch?“  
„Kaum. Wir können ja bei unserer Arbeit keine Schusswaffen einsetzen, also…“  
  
Sherlock und Frank kamen zurück. Der dynamische Detektiv vorneweg, Frank folgte ihm in einigem Abstand.  
  
„Tja, wir sind schon ein ganzes Stück weiter!“ erklärte mein Freund, sich die Hände reibend und erreichte unsere Position.  
„Und? Was denken Sie?“  
„Noch zu früh, etwas zu sagen und ich bitte Sie, vorläufig Stillschweigen zu bewahren, es wäre nicht gut, wenn der Täter befürchten muss, dass Frank nun weiß, wie groß er ist.“  
Er wandte sich halb nach rückwärts, während er fortfuhr. „Wie ich höre, trugen beide dicke Jacken, Parkas oder so. Ist dann wohl doch wieder recht frisch, so am Ende der Nacht… Frank, könntest du – Frank? Oh, mein Gott…!“  
  
Sherlocks Cousin und Klient war noch gut zwanzig Yards von uns entfernt gerade keuchend stehen geblieben, wankte – und brach dann zusammen.  
  
  



	182. Spleen und Vorurteil

  
  
  
Während der Herfahrt hatte Frank natürlich einige Male gehustet, ein Bonbon nach dem anderen gelutscht und da er die Hände am Lenkrad gehabt hatte, auch ein paar Mal die Nase hochgezogen. Aber sein Fahrverhalten war völlig in Ordnung gewesen, er war mir nicht angeschlagen genug erschienen, um jetzt zu kollabieren! Dennoch hatte ich nun ein kleines Bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich davon so überrumpelt wurde: Ich bin schließlich Arzt. Aber vielleicht liegt es ja auch an diesem Ort, überlegte ich: Er hat hier immerhin einen Mord beobachtet, hat um sein eigenes Leben gebangt und dann ist er mit der Polizei hierher zurückgekommen, bloß um verspottet und in Gewahrsam genommen zu werden. Es hatte witzig geklungen, aber es hatte sich ganz bestimmt nicht so angefühlt, das konnte ich nachempfinden.  
Das alles zuckte in einem Sekundenbruchteil durch mein Gehirn und gleichzeitig noch das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte: Sherlocks heftige Reaktion! Irritiert registrierte ich seine Hand an meinem Ellenbogen, und sah zu ihm auf, wo sich unsere Blicke trafen. Dann bewegte er seine Augen rasch zu Fitzgerald hinüber.  
  
Oh, du Bastard!  
  
"Kommen Sie, Sir!" reagierte ich hastig und griff nun meinerseits nach dem Arm von Franks adeligem Freund, der sich auch sogleich in Bewegung setzte.  
Als wir unseren beratenden Ornithologen erreichten, lag er zur Seite gesackt mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden, doch seine Atmung hätte mir ohnehin verraten, dass er simulierte, anscheinend hatte Sherlock mit ihm verabredet Fitzgerald abzulenken – warum auch immer!    
Ach ja, was hatte ich Sherlock noch gesagt, bezüglich irgendwelcher Schauspieleinlagen? Nun gut, den Notfallmediziner sollte ich natürlich auch ohne Vorwarnung draufhaben, aber wie hätte ich denn jetzt wissen sollen, dass ich nicht etwa Sherlock sondern Fitzgerald als Assistenten rekrutieren sollte? Es hätte ja ebenso gut sein können, dass Sherlock mit uns beiden etwas zu klären hatte, ohne dass der Sir es mitbekam!  
"Frank?" Ich hob seinen Kopf, den er schwer in meine Hand sinken ließ. Schweißnass und fiebrig. Der Puls an seiner Carotis war hart und rasch. Nett von ihm, so zu fallen, dass ich gar nicht mehr viel tun musste, um ihn in stabile Seitenlage zu bringen!  
Ich warf einen Blick auf Fitzgerald, der angemessen besorgt aussah. "Ist es schlimm?" fragte er.  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Der kommt gleich wieder zu sich. Aber der Infekt, die Aufregung und so weiter, war wohl etwas zu viel für ihn. Immerhin hat er hier einen Mord beobachtet. Ich gestehe, ich neige mitunter auch dazu, zu vergessen, dass das für die meisten Menschen ein massiver Schock ist! Aber er muss sich wirklich eine Weile schonen – und er sollte heute nicht mehr selbst fahren."  
Letzteres schien mir in der Tat nicht ratsam. Er mochte ja die Ohnmacht simuliert haben, aber auf das Fieber hatte er keinen Einfluss.  
Frank stöhnte leise und rang nach Luft, dann klapperte er benommen ein paar Mal mit den geröteten Augendeckeln, ehe er sie ganz aufschlug und sich trübe umsah.  
   
Noch so ein Schauspieler! dachte ich amüsiert.  
  
"John...", ächzte Frank matt und schaute überrascht und beschämt drein.  
"Bleiben Sie besser noch ein wenig ganz ruhig liegen", mahnte ich besänftigend und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er Anstalten machte, sich fahrig aufzurichten.  
"Was machst du denn für Sachen? Hättest du doch mal was gesagt, ich hätte dir schon noch einen anderen Termin verschaffen können!" schimpfte sein Freund betroffen.  
"Es geht schon, Si, es...es ist hauptsächlich die Aufregung, glaube ich...", murmelte er, vergaß dabei nicht, kurzatmig zu japsen und schloss dann die Augen.  
"Ja, das ist nur zu verständlich. Aber Sie sind auch wirklich krank", sagte ich.  
"Bloß erkältet..."  
"Aber nicht in der Verfassung, die Nacht auf einem Hochsitz zu verbringen!"  
Frank blickte schuldbewusst drein.  
"Sir, würden Sie wohl das Auto hierher fahren?"  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ich bin okay, John", verriet mir Frank leise.  
"Sie haben zwar simuliert, aber okay geht anders", stellte ich klar.  
"Touché. Mir ist wirklich etwas flau... Aber Sherlock meinte, er brauche ein paar Minuten allein mit dem Baum..."  
Ich musste grinsen. "Hat er das so gesagt?"  
"Exakt!" Frank schmunzelte, doch dann wurde sein Blick ängstlich. "Sie denken doch nicht, dass er Si misstraut?"  
"Er ist doch zu groß, um der Täter zu sein."  
"Schon..., ja..."  
"Machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken, er wird einfach nicht wollen, dass die wenigen Hinweise, die er hat, frühzeitig die Runde machen und –  
Achtung, unser Taxi kommt!" zischte ich dann.  
Frank setzte wieder eine Leidensmiene auf, ließ seine Lider halb herabsinken und hustete gequält.  
"Hey, Frank", ließ sich nun auch Sherlock vernehmen, der inzwischen auch endlich mal herbeigeeilt kam, und sich neben mich hockte.  
"Ich denke, es ist das Beste, ich fahre uns alle aufs Jagdschloss, da sind sicher noch ein paar Gästezimmer frei und du kannst dich erholen. Geht's denn wieder einigermaßen?" fragte Fitzgerald. Ich hatte unterdessen Sherlock beobachtet, der seinen Cousin mit sorgenvoller Miene gemustert und die Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte. "Tut mir Leid, ich hatte wohl wiedermal nur noch Augen für den Fall!" stöhnte Sherlock übertrieben schuldbewusst. "Du hättest vom Hochsitz stürzen können!"  
"Das wäre ich letzte Nacht beinahe", gab Frank zu. "Ich stand unter Schock nach dem Mord und habe gezittert, als ich abgestiegen bin..."  
"Ja, und das werden Sie auch so schnell nicht wieder abschütteln", stellte ich ihm in Aussicht. Frank schauderte sichtlich. Dazu bedurfte es wohl keiner Schauspielkunst, vielleicht ließ er nur seine übliche Selbstbeherrschung etwas schleifen.  
"Ich habe etwas Trinkwasser eingepackt, weil ich erwartet hatte, dass wir hierher laufen würden", sagte ich. (...und drei Tassen vom Campinggeschirr, denn ich war der Ansicht, dass Frank seine Viren für sich behalten sollte!)  
Sherlock hatte erfreulicherweise die Tasche mitgebracht. Wieso lag da jetzt so ein Seil obenauf? Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Und wieso hatte Sherlock in dieser Tasche ein Oberhemd und eine Anzughose, die mit denen, die er gerade trug, identisch waren? Ich sah zu Sherlock und registrierte, dass sich auf seinem Hemd unter dem Jackett Flecken befanden, sie sahen transparent bis bräunlich und irgendwie klebrig aus. Ja, waren sie wohl: Es hafteten krümelige Partikel daran. Rindenstückchen? Baumharz, also?  
Er war gewiss nicht unter die Esoteriker gegangen, die darauf schwören, dass es hilft, Bäume zu umarmen!  
Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen bei dieser Idee und schenkte meinem Patienten eine Tasse Wasser ein.  
Sherlock mimte unterdessen den fürsorglichen Verwandten und stützte Frank, der sich mühsam und etwas zittrig aufrichtete. "Langsam..., geht's denn?" murmelte er. Frank nickte, dankbar lächelnd. "Halb so wild, tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt hab..., danke..."  
Wenn ich mal zufällig in einen Laden mit sinnlosem Dekokram komme, sollte ich vielleicht ein paar Oscar-Statuetten aus Plastik kaufen, dachte ich. Ich hab im Fernsehen schon schlechtere Darstellungen gesehen als das!  
"Übrigens haben wir ein paar einwandfreie Quellen hier", bemerkte Fitzgerald, während Frank seinen Durst stillte. Sein Zittern wirkte echt – durchaus möglich, dass er Lampenfieber hatte.  
Ohne Lampen.*  
  
"Würdet ihr mir mal aufhelfen, Jungs, ich...traue meinem Kreislauf noch nicht ganz...", bat Frank kleinlaut.  
Wir stützten ihn, als er sich hochrappelte.  
"Geht's?" fragte ich in zweifelndem Ton. Frank nickte mir mit einem "tapfer-wehleidigen" Blick zu und musste aufpassen, nicht das grinsen anzufangen.  
"Sie kommen mit mir nach hinten", entschied ich. Also führten wir unseren noch etwas wackligen Klienten zum Wagen und stiegen ein.  
Frank sank erleichtert in den Sitz und seufzte.  
   
"Sie melden sich jetzt aber, falls Ihnen wieder schlecht werden sollte", mahnte ich. Er nickte, warf einen Blick nach vorne, wohl um sich zu vergewissern, dass Fitzgerald ihn nicht im Rückspiegel sehen konnte und grinste mir dann verschwörerisch zu.  
  
Ein Jagdschloss, also! Statt mit dem falschen, ängstlichen Lord würde ich es nun mit einem echten zu tun kriegen und ich stellte fest, dass mir das ein wenig Unbehagen bereitete. Ja, es sind auch bloß Menschen und ihr Blut ist keineswegs blau, aber diese Sorte hatte sich über Jahrtausende für was Besseres gehalten und manche tun es auch heute noch. Und ich bin schon froh zu wissen, dass ich im Zweifelsfall das Essbesteck in der Reihenfolge von außen nach innen benutzen sollte...  
"Gibt es ein Hotel in der Nähe?" erkundigte sich Sherlock unterdessen in unschuldigem Ton.  
"Oh, ich bin sicher Reggie wird Sie dabehalten wollen. Er hat ohnehin Gäste und die Arbeit mit ihnen hat ja nur das Personal. Außerdem wird er gewiss wollen, dass er über Ihre Ermittlungen stets auf dem Laufenden gehalten wird."  
"Verständlich", fand der Detektiv, doch es klang verschlossen. "Es findet sich ja sicher jemand vertrauenswürdiges, der unser restliches Gepäck aus Franks Wagen holen kann?"  
"Übernehme ich selbst, ich muss ja ohnehin unser E-Car hier wieder zurückbringen. Was haben Sie denn nun rausgefunden?"  
"Tja, noch nicht viel, fürchte ich. Einfach noch zu wenige Daten. Vielleicht, wenn ich diesen Bock gesehen habe..."  
  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde erreichten wir ein weiteres Portal – doch dieses war wirklich einige hundert Jahre alt, nicht wie das kitschig-pathetische Ungetüm mit den Hirschen. Doch auch hier gab es einen. Einen springenden Hirschen im Wappen derer zu Dunn.  
Der breite Weg, den wir nun befuhren, war schneeweiß – zerbröselte Muscheln womöglich – und führte zwischen zwei sehr akkuraten Baumreihen hindurch. Der Rasen zu beiden Seiten war peinlich genau gemäht – und mein Unbehagen wuchs...  
In meinem Hirn formierte sich die Idee, dass jemand hinter uns aus dem Nichts auftauchen müsste, um sofort wieder den Weg zu rechen und eventuell schmutzig gewordenen Belag zu konfiszieren!  
Nach einer Weile kamen peinlich in Form gebrachte Hecken in Sicht und nach einer sanften Bergkuppe – das Jagdschloss. Der weiße, langgezogene, achsensymmetrische Bau leuchtete in der Abendsonne und einen Moment huschte eine vage Erinnerung an das Hotel Abasi durch mein Gehirn, die ich schleunigst verscheuchte. Diesen Fall hatte ich gehasst...  
Sherlock hat nicht gewollt, dass Mycroft mich wegschickt! dachte ich dankbar und wieder zutiefst gerührt.  
"John? Alles okay?" fragte Frank leise.  
"Aber ja, ich musste nur gerade...an was denken.  
...war...es so offensichtlich?" fragte ich ein wenig entsetzt.  
"Ich konnte den Blick nicht einordnen, aber Sie schienen mir etwas – nun – durcheinander..."  
"Wenn man mit Sherlock...lebt, ist das nicht weiter erstaunlich...", grinste ich. "Haben Sie ihn schon kennengelernt? Seine Lordschaft?"  
"Nein..., und es jetzt als ein... kränklicher Bittsteller und Störenfried zu tun, macht es nicht gerade besser..."  
  
Oh, weh, da fühlte sich jemand noch unbehaglicher als ich.  
  
"Ach, Frankieboy. Dieser Anblick hier trügt. Reggie ist ein ganz patenter und im Grunde bodenständiger Knabe!" beruhigte Fitzgerald.  
Das klang wie aus einem alten englischen Landhauskrimi! Nicht sehr überzeugend!  
Dann sahen wir, wie uns ein Reiter entgegen kam. Als Sir Simon winkte, wurde mir klar, dass man uns erwartet hatte. Aha, dann ist das Komplott wohl beiderseitig.  
Der Schimmel, der uns entgegen galoppierte, hatte anscheinend kein Problem mit unserem Vehikel. Er fiel in Trab und kam in einem eleganten Bogen an unsere Seite.  
"Hallo, Reggie!"  
"Si", grüßte der Lord zurück. "Schön, dass du unsere Gäste schon gleich mitgebracht hast. Hören Sie, nur ganz kurz…: Ich habe mir folgendes überlegt. Diese...Sache hat noch nicht die Runde gemacht, und ich möchte, das das auch vorläufig so bleibt. Trotzdem wäre es nicht gut, Sie unter falschem Namen vorstellen, Mr Holmes. Jemand, der schon einmal Ihr Klient war – nun, um genau zu sein, der Vater eines Klienten – ist momentan unter meinen Gästen. Er schießt gerne mal auf Vögel – "  
Frank zuckte etwas zusammen. "und er ist ein sehr exklusiver Goldschmied, der einige Schmuckstücke für ihre Ladyschaft angefertigt hat."  
"Professor Slipstone?!" platzte ich heraus und schaffte es gerade noch, wenigstens meine Lautstärke zu drosseln.  
Sir Reginald grinste. "Der wackere Captain Watson, wie ich sehe. Nun, dieser Umstand brachte mich auf die schlichte aber überzeugende Idee, dass Sie, Mister Holmes deshalb mein bescheidenes Heim und diese kleine Dinnerparty besuchen kommen, weil Sie...sich lukrative Aufträge aus unseren Kreisen erhoffen.  
Ich sah Sherlock nicht mal im Profil, aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was jetzt in ihm und in seinem Gesicht vorgehen musste. Jedenfalls versteiften sich seine Schultern und ich hörte ihn ganz leise gequält ächzen.  
Oh, toll! Überkandidelte, alte Gräfinnen, die ihre Juwelen verlegt haben und dann ihre Kammerzofe verdächtigen!  
"Also, seien Sie ganz Sie selbst..."  
Mein abgerissenes Auflachen irritierte ihn ein wenig.  
"Aber bitte, stellen Sie vorläufig keine verräterischen Fragen. Genießen Sie einfach ganz ungezwungen meine bescheidene Gastfreundschaft."  
Und damit ritt er wieder davon.  
Ungezwungen! Ha...!  
Und Sherlock aufzufordern, er solle ganz er selbst sein, war...zumindest problematisch...!  
Mir war auch nicht entgangen, dass Lord Reginald zweimal das Wörtchen „bescheiden“ verwandt hatte! Wenn das mal kein Understatement ist! Ob er wohl pausenlos hören wollte, wie fantastisch alles sei?  
  
"Du hast es gehört, John. Sei ganz du selbst!" sagte Sherlock dumpf.  
  
  
  
Die Fassade war, wie wir bald sehen konnten, in einwandfreiem Zustand. Noch ehe Fitzgerald zum Bremsen ansetzte, wurde der Schlagbaum vor der Durchfahrt geöffnet. Wenigstens trug der Mann, der nun Sir Simon und uns begrüßte keine Livree und führte sich auch nicht devot auf. Das ließ mich doch hoffen.  
"Dann bis später!" sagte Fitzgerald, während ich mit den beiden Holmes ausstieg und dabei Frank stützte. Er würde noch ein bisschen weiter spielen müssen. Sherlock holte die Tasche, bekam sie jedoch gleicht freundlich aber bestimmt wieder abgenommen. "Ich lasse Ihnen Ihr übriges Gepäck bringen, sobald es eingetroffen ist, Sir", versicherte er uns in einem glasklaren Englisch, das keinerlei Akzent erkennen ließ.  
"Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen? Ich bringe Sie zunächst auf Ihre Zimmer, wo Sie auch einen verspäteten Tee einnehmen können, wenn Sie es wünschen. Wir hätten da noch zwei Doppelzimmer oder eine Gäste-Suite mit drei Schlafräumen und Teeküche."  
"Dann bitte Letztere, wenn es keine Umstände macht", rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Sehr wohl, Sir!" erwiderte er.  
Die Suite war zwar keine eigentliche Zimmerflucht, sondern eine nette durchschnittliche Dreizimmerwohnung mit einer Mini-Küche, die in einem antiken Schrank untergebracht war. Die Innenausstattung war ansonsten jedoch größtenteils modern, sehr geradlinig, aber zweifellos hochwertig.  
"Schlüssel finden Sie im Schreibtisch. Ebenso wie die Bedienungsanleitung des Fernsehers und Informationen über das WLAN. "Man erwartet Sie um sieben Uhr. Es wird Sie jemand abholen. Wünschen die Gentlemen Tee?"  
Sherlock übernahm wieder die Tasche: "Tee wäre fabelhaft, danke!" und verschwand ohne weiteres im Bad.  
Der Mann machte eine knappe Verbeugung und ging.  
Verlegen warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Frank, ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen eines der hinteren Zimmer, dann stören wir Sie nicht. Legen Sie sich hin, ich bringe Ihnen den Tee, sobald er kommt, Sie brauchen wirklich etwas Ruhe." Er nickte und zog sich zurück.  
Ich ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm mir schon mal einen der Schlüssel. So, und jetzt?  
Unentschlossen trat ich an den Schrank mit der Kitchenette, die uns soeben präsentiert worden war und wusch mir in der Spüle die Hände, ehe ich den Schrank wieder schloss.  
Das Fenster ging auf einen Teil des schrecklich gepflegten und schrecklich langweiligen Parks hinaus, den wir eben durchquert hatten, doch diese Weite hatte auch etwas beruhigendes, als sähe man hinaus auf einen stillen grünen See.  
Hoffentlich würde sich Sir Si mit unserem Gepäck beeilen. Ich musste mich vor dem Dinner unbedingt umziehen…  
  
Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Der Tee!“ hörte ich von draußen.  
Ich öffnete.  
„Das ging ja schnell, danke sehr. Lassen Sie nur, ich übernehme das schon“, sagte ich lächelnd und zog den Teewagen ins Zimmer. Ein stilvolles, altes aber stabiles Exemplar aus dunklem Holz und Messing. Ich schnappte mir eines der drei Gedecke und ging zu Franks Zimmer, stellte das Tablett auf einen Wandtisch und drückte sachte die Klinke herunter… Irgendwie hatte ich das geahnt: Frank hatte nur die Schuhe abgestreift, sich auf das Bett gelegt und schlief bereits.  
So leise ich konnte, platzierte ich den Tee auf dem Nachttisch und schlich mich hinaus.  
  
Ich nahm die anderen beiden Gedecke vom Wagen und stellte sie auf den Esstisch, dann schob ich den Teewagen draußen auf den Flur.  
Gerade überlegte ich, ob ich zu Sherlock ins Bad huschen und ihn informieren sollte, dass wir Frank wohl besser etwas Ruhe gönnen sollten, als er schon heraus kam und nun natürlich das saubere Hemd trug.  
„Frank schläft bereits, hm?“ fragte er leise und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee.  
„Bist du auf den Baum geklettert? Mithilfe dieses Seils?“ fragte ich und bediente mich ebenfalls.  
Er grinste: „Gerade eben genügend Zeit, um das Seil über den Ast zu werfen und nachzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie gut sich der Ast für Klimmzüge eignen würde, wie rau oder dick er sein würde, er musste freilich seine siebzig, achtzig Kilo aushalten können, das war ja klar.“  
„Wieso war das klar? Du wusstest dass da so ein Ast sein würde?“  
„Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass es irgendetwas gibt, was diesen Ort besonders macht.“  
„Der nackte Felsen, dachte ich“, nuschelte ich, an einem  Stück Rührkuchen kauend.  
„Sehr gut, ja, der auch. Doch ich war sicher, da würde auch irgendetwas in der Nähe sein, was es dem Täter erleichterte, die Leiche aufs Pferd zu hieven.“  
„Und damit kommen wir zu dem Luminolzauber! Wieso willst du, dass Fitzgerald denkt, der Täter habe dieses E-Car benutzt?“  
„Erstens, weil es ihn im Moment zumindest noch einen Dreck angeht, was ich herausfinde, und zweitens, weil ich ihn trotzdem beeindrucken wollte. Er war mir noch zu…skeptisch.“  
„Dann hast du an diesem Ast etwas gesehen, das darauf schließen lässt, dass er dazu dienen musste, – die Leiche hochzuziehen?“ fragte ich.  
„Genau…“ Er zückte sein Handy, rief ein Foto auf und zeigte es mir: „Rinde…das ist also der Ast…und diese…Querrille?“ überlegte ich.  
„Ja. Was meinst du, wovon sie ist?“ fragte der Detektiv eifrig.  
„Hm…Eine Druckstelle. Ein Haken. Eine Umlenkrolle vielleicht?“  
„Ja. Oder!?“  
„Ein Flaschenzug!“  
„Ich habe dich messen lassen.“  
„Ja, die Größe der beiden Männer und die Widerristhöhe des Pferdes, das die Leiche tragen musste, oder etwa nicht?“  
„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich habe unseren Sir Sigh“, hierbei seufzte er theatralisch, „in die Irre geführt, was die Größen angeht. Aber Frank war sich da sowieso unsicher. John: Der Täter war kleiner als das Opfer und wahrscheinlich auch leichter, wenn auch nicht viel.“  
„Eine Leiche auf ein Pferd hieven, das von der Widerristhöhe sagen wir mal so groß ist wie ich, das wäre, wie wenn ich einen 200 Pfund schweren Koffer in die Gepäckablage stemmen wollte – über meinen Kopf! – wenn nicht schwieriger, wenn dieser Körper länger ist als ich und völlig schlaff! Stemmt sich ganz anders als etwa die ausbalancierte Langhantel eines Gewichthebers! Ein Flaschenzug…! Sie müssen ja auch ausgewachsene Rothirsche abhängen, die wiegen bestimmt 200 Pfund und mehr. Ob sie hier Flaschenzüge haben? In diesen Kühlkammern?“  
„Gut möglich, oder?“ grinste Sherlock.  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Nicht eines unserer Handys, sondern das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch. Sherlock war so schnell dort, dass ich mich fragte, ob er wohl darauf gewartet hatte.  
„Sherlock Holmes?“  
  
Es war einer dieser Momente, wo ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er vollauf damit zufrieden sei, diesen Namen zu tragen.  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Lord Reginald!“  
  
Huch? dachte ich, was ist aus sieben Uhr und es holt Sie jemand ab geworden? Immerhin scheint Sherlock vorzuhaben, sich zu benehmen…!  
  
„Wenn Sie es wünschen. Dazu bräuchte ich einen ansonsten menschenleeren Rückzugsort und ein Pferd.  – Ach ja – wenn Sie eines hätten, das Sie noch nie bei einer Jagd dabei hatten? Schön. Dann in zehn Minuten!“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Im Englischen würde das nicht funktionieren - aber was anderes. Es gibt da mehrere Ausdrücke unter anderem buck fever - buck bedeutet alles Mögliche, aber vor allem "Bock"...


	183. Ein Versuch mit einem Tier

  
  
  
  
Zehn Minuten.  
  
Als es neun Minuten später klopfte, saß Sherlock, der sich inzwischen ungewohnt leger gekleidet hatte - schon eher nachlässig, um nicht zu sagen schlampig, stoisch in seiner Denkerpose und murmelte monoton: „John, geh öffnen…“  
  
Ich hätte mich am Liebsten geweigert.  
  
Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch Sherlocks Körper, er riss die Augen auf und sah Richtung Tür.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nicht genau Richtung Tür. Er starrte auf den Schrank daneben! Ein geradliniger, aber edler, massiver Schrank, dessen Beine hinter einer passenden Blende verborgen lagen, wie bei vielen modernen Möbeln…  
  
Dann begann der Detektiv genüsslich zu grinsen.   
  
"Sieh doch eben mal nach, ob da...eine Hexe oder ein Faun im Kleiderschrank ist...oder etwa ein Lord...", schmunzelte er.   
  
Seltsam. Manche Kinderbücher hat er zumindest nicht komplett gelöscht, wunderte ich mich, und ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ihm dann ausgerechnet C. S. Lewis im Gedächtnis bleiben würde!   
Ich räusperte mich nervös und ging hin, um den Schlüssel umzudrehen und die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Guten Abend, Gentlemen. Vergeben Sie mir bitte meine Ungeduld! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen?" tönte es gespannt aus dem Inneren des Schrankes.  
"Sehr wohl, Mylord...", murmelte ich irritiert und starrte in ein Paar Augen, das sich mit den meinen auf einer Höhe befand. Sie lugten unter buschigen roten Brauen hervor und standen ein wenig zu eng zusammen, um wirklich auf Anhieb sympathisch zu erscheinen. Das leicht gewellte Haupthaar war voll, begann aber an den Schläfen zu ergrauen, eine schmale, lange Nase reckte sich über dünne Lippen.   
Überhaupt ist er beinahe schmächtig zu nennen, er wirkt insgesamt, als sei er über die ganze nicht eben große Länge seines Körpers seitlich zusammengeschoben worden, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  Das maßgeschneiderte Reiterjackett und der Reithelm hatten wohl darüber hinweggetäuscht. Ich nickte ratlos und ließ Sherlock den Vortritt, indem ich mir eine Taschenlampe holte. Durch den Schrank gelangte man in einen unbeleuchteten Geheimgang, der nach rechts aus dem Gebäude hinausführen musste. Zu sehen war jetzt nur der Schein der adeligen Taschenlampe. "Bitte, Doktor, würden Sie so gut sein und hinter sich die Tür am Schloss zuziehen? Um die Rückwand des Schranks kümmere ich mich später."  
"Im Gegensatz zu diesem Schrank ist der Gang zweifellos alt", bemerkte Sherlock und ich konnte hören, dass er grinste. "Nun...wäre in dieser Suite ein Mord geschehen und zwar bei von innen verschlossenen Türen, hätte ich mir gewiss auch alle Schränke angesehen und auch die Rückwände überprüft. Doch ich fürchte, das Motiv für diese architektonische Besonderheit ist eher...amouröser Natur?"  
"Sie fürchten?" fragte der Lord zurück. "Dann stimmt es also: Sie ziehen einen Mord einem Techtelmechtel vor."  
"Ich habe kein Interesse daran, außereheliche Beziehungen aufzudecken, Morde hingegen sehr wohl. Nicht weil ich Ehebruch für bedeutungslos hielte, sondern weil so etwas Eifersucht nur noch begünstigt. Und das grünäugige Monster hat schon zu so manchem Mord verleitet.“  
"Wie schon gesagt, ich möchte Sie bitten, dies vorläufig nicht zu erwähnen. Und wenn Sir Simon Sie beide mir später vorstellt, verhalten Sie sich, bitte, als ob wir einander noch nie gesprochen hätten", verlangte er.  
Wenn er auch von bitten sprach, ließ sein Ton doch keinen Zweifel, dass er Gehorsam erwartete. Hielt er sich für unseren Klienten, oder lag es doch einfach an seinem Adelstitel? Ich trottete ein wenig verstimmt hinter Sherlock her.   
"In der Tat wird behauptet, einer meiner Vorfahren habe durch diesen Gang die Gattin eines seiner Gardisten aufgesucht, wenn dieser Dienst hatte."  
"Solange er den armen Idioten nicht auch noch mit einem Uriasbrief auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando geschickt hat..."  
   
Oh, nein, jetzt gräbt er doch glatt diesen unrühmlichen Mordauftrag vom alten König David aus, dachte ich.   
   
"Darüber ist nichts bekannt", erklärte der Lord und klang etwas eingeschnappt.  
"Nun, vielleicht einfach nur, weil es keine Instanz gab, die das enthüllt hätte..."  
   
Ich räusperte mich hilflos.  
   
"Einen Hofpropheten oder einen Detektiv gab es nicht", räumte der Lord ein. "Aber ein cleverer, diskreter Trick, um diese Liaison geheim zu halten, nicht wahr?"  
"Noch cleverer wäre es gewesen, sich gar – "   
„Und wurde dieser Gang nicht möglicherweise auch zu Spionagezwecken genutzt?" erkundigte ich mich, denn ich war sicher, dass dieser Satz kein gutes Ende genommen hätte.  
"Geeignet wäre er freilich", war die zurückhaltende Antwort.  
"Ich hörte, Sie haben heute Morgen um sechs Uhr zur Jagd blasen lassen. Wurde zuvor gefrühstückt?“ wollte ich wissen.  
"Ein Teil der Herrschaften erschien um fünf im Salon, weitere habe ihren Early Morning Tea wohl auf ihren Zimmern eingenommen.“   
„Und Sie selbst waren als Gastgeber natürlich ebenfalls zugegen?" vermutete ich.  
Ich hörte ein kurzes Rutschgeräusch, wohl weil der Lord abrupt bremste. Gleich darauf kam dann auch Sherlock zum Stehen, wandte sich über die Schulter zu mir um und sah mich tadelnd an.  
"Sie denken doch nicht etwa, es sei jemand von meinen Gästen?" fragte der Lord entrüstet.  
"Falls sich jemand wegen Schlaflosigkeit nachts um sagen wir halb drei zu einem kleinen Ausflug aufgemacht hätte, könnte er etwas beobachtet haben", erklärte Sherlock ungewohnt diplomatisch.  
"Ich befürchte, dass Sie sich da vergebliche Hoffnungen machen. Immerhin haben wir noch bis nach elf Uhr gestern alle zusammen gesessen, ehe sich dann die Runde langsam aufzulösen begann. Ich selbst habe mich erst kurz nach Mitternacht zurückgezogen.“  
Und dann spätestens um halb fünf aufstehen? dachte ich. Na, danke!  
„Deshalb muss ich ja auch unbedingt diesen Rehbock sehen“, erläuterte Sherlock.  
„Was wollen Sie an dem noch finden?“  
„Bei so etwas sollte man sich nie schon im Vorfeld festlegen, aber an diesem Kadaver könnte es ebenso gut Hinweise geben, wie an der fehlenden Leiche. Es wird wirklich niemand vermisst? Gab es Absagen für Ihre Jagdgesellschaft heute Morgen?“  
„N…nein. Meines Wissens nicht… Hat es denn am – ich meine, an… dieser bewussten Stelle Reifenspuren gegeben?“  
„Nein, aber es gibt da felsige Stellen. Jemand der das Gelände sehr gut kennt, könnte dorthin gelangt sein, ohne Abdrücke in der Nähe des Tatorts verursacht zu haben.“  
„Und wieso dann zuerst zu Pferd?“  
„Na, weil das Opfer sonst Verdacht geschöpft hätte. Ein Ranger vielleicht, der nachts Dienst hatte.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Es wäre doch aufgefallen, wenn er zum Dienstschluss fehlt.“  
„Ja, davon habe ich gehört“, räumte Sherlock ein.  
Wir erreichten eine hölzerne Tür, die nun geräuschvoll aufgeschlossen wurde. Gedämpftes Licht wurde sichtbar. Wir gelangten in eine Art Diele, die sehr rustikal und bescheiden aussah. Sie war sehr breit und nur zwei Yards lang. Uns gegenüber befand sich eine weitere Tür, eine andere ging links an der Seite ab.  
„Kaum jemand meiner Bediensteten weiß von diesem Gang. Also hüten Sie sich, etwas davon verlauten zu lassen!“ erklärte der Lord.  
Hoppla! Deine Maske ist verrutscht! dachte ich. Kein ‚bitte‘ und noch dazu eine klare Drohung!  
„Weil Sie uns sonst hier einmauern müssen?“ fragte Sherlock leicht spöttisch.  
Ganz richtig, Sherlock! dachte ich insgeheim: Er ist wirklich zu weit gegangen.      
„Solange ein Geheimnis nicht mit einem Verbrechen zu tun hat, das noch zu sühnen wäre, sind wir die diskretesten Privatermittler, die Sie sich wünschen könnten“, behauptete ich.  
„Das will ich hoffen! – So, da wären wir!“  
Es schien eine Art Scheune zu sein und dort befand sich ein einzelnes Pferd, eine aufgezäumte und gesattelte Fuchsstute.  
„Ausgezeichnet“, befand Sherlock. „Gut. Verlieren wir keine Zeit. Simulieren wir die Tat und den Abtransport der Leiche. Sie geben den Täter, Mylord. Wir sind dort angekommen, wo Sie die Tat begehen möchten. Sie geben vor, mir etwas zeigen zu wollen. Wir steigen ab und nähern uns einem Baum…“ Er sprach sachte und ruhig. „doch dann…“ Hier klatschte er plötzlich in die Hände – das Pferd zuckte nervös zusammen und wich ein Stück zurück. Sherlock ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Dann klatschte er ein zweites Mal. „So. Ich bin tot und nun heben Sie mich aufs Pferd!“ erklärte er trocken.  
Der Lord sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Ich?! Wieso lassen Sie das nicht Dr Watson machen?“  
„Sie sind es, der gefragt hat, wie ich darauf kam, der Mörder müsse das Elektroauto benutzt haben, also los doch!“  
Lord Dunn warf mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber ich lächelte nur aufmunternd.  
Also, fügte er sich. Er trat neben den am Boden liegenden Detektiv und berührte ihn unschlüssig.  
  
Okay, Watson! dachte ich. Genieß die Show, aber lach jetzt bloß nicht!  
  
Der Schlossherr bohrte seine Hände unter Sherlocks Achseln hindurch und versuchte, ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck hochzuheben, doch alles was passierte, war, dass sich Sherlocks Arme nach oben klappten und sein Körper der Schwerkraft gehorchend aus dem Griff unseres Mörderdoubles rutschte.   
Tja, so geht’s schon mal nicht!  
Diesmal versuchte er, ihn um die Körpermitte zu packen, doch so bekam er ihn nicht hoch.   
Und nochmal mit größerem Kraftaufwand!  
Sein Griff rutschte hoch in die Taille und alles, was der Lord erreichte, war, den Detektiv in ein unangenehm aussehendes Hohlkreuz zu ziehen und so aufzurichten.  
Sherlock verzog keine Miene, ich sah zu Boden und versuchte, mein Gesicht zu entspannen…   
Dann fiel unserem Probanden immerhin der Rauteck-Griff ein: Er winkelte Sherlocks rechten Arm vor der Brust an, griff von hinten unter seinen Achseln hindurch nach dem Unterarm und schleifte den schlaffen Körper Richtung Pferd.  
  
So, jetzt bin ich gespannt.  
  
Als er das Tier erreichte, tänzelte es verwirrt zu Seite. Ächzend versuchte Lord Dunn, Sherlock weiter hochzuziehen, um ihn vielleicht an die Wand lehnen zu können, doch das war aussichtslos, denn Sherlock war nicht nur einfach länger als er, es gelang ihm auch, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte, ihm immer wieder wegzurutschen. Dabei lag ein entspanntes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, so als habe er einen wunderschönen Traum.  
Ich atmete tief durch und löste meinen Blick von der Szene, um nicht doch noch loszukichern!  
   
Lord Dunn musste einsehen, dass es so nicht zu schaffen war und ließ den Detektiv zurück auf den Boden sinken. Dann band er das Pferd an einen Stützbalken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Noch war er nicht bereit, aufzugeben!       
Diesmal schnappte er sich Sherlock bei den Händen und zog ihn zum Sitzen hoch, um ihn sich über die Schulter zu werfen, doch er schaffte es nicht.  
„Herrgott! Nun machen Sie sich doch nicht so schwer, Mann!“  
„Sie haben mich umgebracht, ich mache gar nichts mehr“, versetzte Sherlock gelassen.  
Was folgte, war ein verbissenes, adeliges Schnauben – und ein weiterer Versuch. Diesmal kippte der Lord mitsamt seiner Last zur Seite.  
Ich hielt mir den Mund zu.  
Dann hockte sich Dunn neben Sherlock und bemühte sich, seinen Kopf unter dessen Achsel durchzustecken, um ihn so vom Boden hochzuziehen – doch das wollte auch nicht funktionieren. Anschließend versuchte er, den Detektiv so weit zusammenzufalten, dass er ihn an Kniekehlen und Schultern packen konnte. Mit Ach und Krach hob er ihn schließlich vom Boden hoch, schaffte es aber nicht, mit diesem Gewicht aufzustehen.   
„Das…muss doch – gehen…!“ knirschte er verbissen. „Ich hab doch Oliv auch getragen…“, setzte er brummend hinzu.  
  
Ich schluckte und zwang mich dazu, meine Muskeln zu lockern, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, sich endlich einem Lachanfall hingeben zu dürfen.  
„Falls Sie von Lady Dunn nach Ihrer Vermählung sprechen“, sagte ich. „Sie hat Sie instinktiv unterstützt und allein schon mit ihrer Körperspannung geholfen – eine bewusstlose Person oder gar eine Leiche kann das nicht. Es ist etwas anderes, als wenn Sie eine Langhantel gleichen Gewichts stemmen wollten.“   
Als nächstes schleifte er Sherlock zum Stützbalken, setzte ihn hin und lehnte ihn mit dem Rücken an, dann bückte er sich und versuchte erneut, ihn sich über die Schulter zu legen, doch Sherlock rutschte schon seitlich weg.  
Der Lord wurde zunehmend rot und atmete schwer – nicht bloß von der Anstrengung, mehr noch aus Wut und Frustration. Das Pferd fand diese Bemühungen unheimlich und legte die Ohren an. Noch einmal zerrte Dunn die „Leiche“ so hoch er konnte und wuchtete sie auf ein paar Strohballen, dann holte er das Pferd heran und versuchte, Sherlock von dort irgendwie in den Sattel zu hieven – doch der glitt ihm bloß wieder schwerfällig durch die Arme.  
Und dann passierte es: ‚Sir Reggie‘ brach in hilfloses Kichern aus, bemühte sich vergeblich um Haltung, was ihm trotz seines gekränkten Stolzes nicht gelang und hockte sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd auf den Strohballen.  
„Okay!“ japste er. „Also, irgendwie alleine wegschleifen, ginge, wenn es nicht so weit ist, und ich würde wohl eine Leiche in das Elektroauto setzen können, aber auf ein Pferd heben? Nein.“  
  
Die Leiche erwachte zum Leben und setzte sich auf. „Sehen Sie, Mylord…“, begann er lächelnd und zupfte diesem etwas Stroh von der Kleidung. „deshalb musste der Täter die Leiche zunächst liegen lassen.“  
„Hm. Ja…“, gab Dunn nachdenklich zu. „Aber…, wieso das Opfer absteigen lassen? Also… – nur mal angenommen, ich würde unter einem Vorwand absteigen, etwa, weil ich angeblich den Eindruck hätte, dass mein Pferd lahmt, dann könnte ich den anderen Reiter erschießen – müsste natürlich aufpassen, dass er mir nicht zur Seite kippt. Wenn es mir gelänge, seine Handgelenke vor dem Hals des Pferdes zu fesseln…“  
„Sie haben nur zwei Hände und müssten über Kopfhöhe diesen schlaffen Körper stützen und außerdem wäre Ihnen das Pferd wahrscheinlich längst durchgegangen. Aber es darf nicht entkommen, es könnte sich bemerkbar machen, zu einem anderen Reiter rennen. Dieses Pferd ist ein Zeuge!“  
„Ja…, ja, verstehe…   
Oh, verdammt, das ist nicht witzig!“ stöhnte der Lord.  
„Nein, hab ich auch nicht behauptet“, erwiderte der Detektiv ernst. „Es hängt vom Motiv ab, doch es ist theoretisch denkbar, dass es bei dieser einen Tat bleibt, aber wie sollen wir da sicher sein? Was, wenn es wieder passiert? Lord Dunn, wir müssen handeln, und zwar schnell! Mein eigener Cousin könnte in Gefahr sein, Sie, Ihre Familie, Ihre Gäste, die Leute vom Park und die Besucher. Wir müssen es eingrenzen, dazu gibt es mehr oder weniger erfolgversprechende Wege. Vor allem sollten wir herausbekommen, wer das Opfer ist, und welches Motiv es geben könnte!“  
„Also gut!“ seufzte unser Gastgeber, dann bringe ich Sie mal zu diesem Bock…“  
  
Er schleuste uns durch die Seitentür nach draußen, einige Yards ging es am Gebäude entlang, dann zückte er einen Schlüssel und öffnete damit eine Tür, dann eine weitere, hinter der uns eisige Luft entgegen schlug.  
  
Da hingen nun also die Böcke von heute früh! Ausgeweidet, Kopf nach unten – ja: An Flaschenzügen. Ob vielleicht einer oder mehrere fehlten? Mit ein paar Rollen mehr sollte es kein Problem sein, auch eine menschliche Leiche hochzuziehen. So hoch, dass man ein Pferd darunter führen konnte…  
Außerdem hingen da noch drei Hasen, vier Enten und zwei Fasane.  
  
Ich weiß, woraus Roastbeef, Steak & Co bestehen und im Prinzip ist das okay, wenn das kurze Leben des Tieres annehmbar gewesen ist und dieser Park schien dafür die besten Voraussetzungen zu bieten, trotzdem hätte ich das jetzt nicht gebraucht – schließlich würde man heute Abend von mir erwarten, dass ich Rehbraten äße – blutig wahrscheinlich…  
Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, verirrte sich mein Blick in starre braune Augen…  
Es hat seine Gründe, dass man einem Toten die Augen schließt…  
  
Die anderen Beiden bekamen wohl von meinen Gedankengängen nichts mit.  
„Zwei Grad. Ideal. Wir kontrollieren den Bestand. Es wird von Fall zu Fall gewissenhaft überlegt, was auch außerhalb der allgemeinen Saison geschossen werden darf und wie viel…“, erklärte der Lord.  
„Doch der Homo sapiens sapiens wird nur im Krieg zum Abschuss freigegeben“, hörte ich mich sagen. Es klang bitter, geradezu sarkastisch.  
Dann merkte ich, dass der Lord zusammenzuckte.  
„Das…, nun, ich werde immer wieder gefragt… Manche…Tierfreunde denken, wir sollten alles, was da kreucht und fleucht verhätscheln und…dafür sorgen, dass es ein biblisches Alter erreicht!“ rechtfertigte sich der Lord ein wenig pikiert.  
„Schon klar, …verzeihen Sie, bitte…“, murmelte ich.  
„Ehm, der bewusste Bock ist dort hinten drin. Wurde natürlich…“ Er stockte. „Ja. NATURgemäß schon – nun: angeknabbert.“  
  
Unser Gastgeber öffnete eine weitere Tür. Und da lag er…  
Da, wo der Blattschuss gesessen haben musste klaffte eine große, blutverkrustete Wunde, aus der sich die starren Schlaufen der Rippen hervor wölbten. Die Augen waren bereits ausgehackt. Der niedrigen Temperatur sei Dank war die Aktivität der Insektenbesiedelung und -brut in den Körperöffnungen und Wunden erlahmt, aber all diese Stellen sahen ausgefranst aus – angefressen, eben.  
Sherlock zückte sein iPhone und begann, Fotos zu machen. Er sah dabei ziemlich grimmig aus.     
„John. Sieh dir den Hinterlauf an“, befahl er unterdessen in abwesendem Ton.   
  
Richtig. Der gebrochene Hinterlauf.   
  
Ich nahm ihn mir vor.  
  
„Tja…, also etwas Gewebe fehlt da zwar auch schon… Aber, das ist keinesfalls so gewesen, dass dieses Tier sich das Bein brach, dann jemand diesen Umstand bemerkt hat, und es deshalb abschoss.   
Nun wäre die Frage, ist es während der Flucht, während der Agonie zu der Fraktur gekommen – also im Forensik-Jargon ‚peri mortem‘…  
Aber da ist nicht der Hauch eines Hämatoms in der Nähe…“  
Ich sah in das fragende, beunruhigte Gesicht des Adeligen und in die hochzufriedenen Augen meines exzentrischen Freundes.  
„Natürlich ist der Zustand des Kadavers nicht mehr optimal. Aber ich denke, ich kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass dieser Bruch erst post mortem herbeigeführt wurde“, diagnostizierte ich.  
„Ganz genau, John…“, murmelte Sherlock, indem er ein weiteres Mal die Lupenfunktion des Smartphones nutzte. „Und siehst du diese Scharte am Knochen? …er brach nicht bei einem unglücklichen Sprung oder Sturz… er wurde über einen harten, kantigen Drehpunkt gelegt und gezielt gebrochen.  
Was sagt dir das?“  
  
Verdammt, er hatte recht!  
Natürlich hatte er recht – aber was hatte das zu bedeuten?!  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick ein wenig ärgerlich und enttäuscht.  
„Das ist doch offenkundig!“ knurrte er. „Das ist nicht derselbe Bock, den Frank und die Polizei heute Morgen vorgefunden haben!“  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansonsten zu eurer Info und vor allem Erheiterung - so als "Dessert":
> 
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjZtkXW-oC4"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjZtkXW-oC4[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpW6InDIUfA"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpW6InDIUfA[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG6DI6WBWJE"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG6DI6WBWJE[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_XN2Lq4QAY"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_XN2Lq4QAY[/link]


	184. Seltsame Vorbesprechung

 

 

  
  
   
„Was?“ fragte der Lord. Dann zückte er sein Handy. „Kein Netz hier drin – ich werde Simon fragen, ob es da zu einer Verwechslung gekommen sein kann… Sie sind also hier fertig…?“  
„Ja, selbstverständlich“, entgegnete der Detektiv kühl.  
„Gut, dann…bringe ich Sie zurück…“  
  
Wir kamen durch den anderen, größeren Kühlraum. „Soweit ich weiß, lässt man sie allmählich auskühlen…“, bemerkte Sherlock.  
„Allmählich schon, aber wenn die Außentemperatur so hoch ist, muss doch etwas nachgeholfen werden. Der Kühlraum war längere Zeit nicht in Betrieb, wurde vorgestern gereinigt und jetzt erst wieder eingeschaltet. Hat erst seit ein, zwei Stunden schätzungsweise wieder seine normale Temperatur. Ich bin zwei Monate weg gewesen, ehe ich vor zehn Tagen zurückkam.“  
„Dann ist das Wild, das heute Abend auf dem Speiseplan steht, nicht von Ihnen geschossen worden. Und der Park hat einen eigenen Kühlraum?“ hakte Sherlock nach.  
„Selbstverständlich. Auch wenn das Meiste, was die Jagdhüter schießen, verkauft wird, muss das Wild ja sofort verarbeitet werden. Von Zeit zu Zeit müssen die Tiere dezimiert werden. Gerade die Männchen werden sonst aggressiv. Das Fleisch von jüngeren Tieren bringt mehr ein. Einen alten Bock oder Hirsch jagen Sie nur des Geweihs wegen…“  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl veranlasste mich, zunächst mal keine Fragen zu stellen, außerdem war ich froh, aus der Kälte herauszukommen. Sherlock hatte Sir Simon bezüglich des Elektroautos in die Irre geführt. Es stimmte wohl, dass dieser Bock mit gesunden Gliedern geschossen worden war, doch bisher hatten wir keinen Beweis, dass das nicht genauso auf den zutraf, den Frank gefunden hatte. Also wieso war Sherlock denn nun eigentlich überzeugt, dass es nicht dasselbe Tier sein konnte?!  
Ich trottete grübelnd hinter den beiden her, den Weg zurück zu unserem Quartier.  
War ich von falschen Voraussetzungen ausgegangen…?  
   
Als wir die Rückwand des Schranks wieder erreichten, sah Lord Dunn auf seine Armbanduhr, indem er mit der Taschenlampe darauf leuchtete. „Gut… Ich sehe Sie dann später…“, murmelte er fahrig.  
Noch nachdem ich den Schrank wieder abgeschlossen hatte, hörte ich ein Klappern und Klicken, das von unserem Gastgeber stammte, der die Rückwand wieder montierte. Der Gedanke, er könnte uns auf diesem Wege zur Unzeit heimsuchen, missfiel mir.  
Sherlock war einfach vor dem Schrank stehengeblieben, ich hatte noch gerade genug Platz gehabt, ebenfalls herauszusteigen und die Türen zu schließen, aber nun fiel mir auf, dass sich mein Freund nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Gerade überlegte ich, ihn zu fragen, was los sei, als er sich umwandte – er stieß ein zorniges Knurren aus und schlug gegen den Schrank, so dass es direkt neben meinem Ohr gewaltig krachte.  
„Sh-Sherlock?!“ schnappte ich überrumpelt.  
„ICH IDIOT!!!“ brüllte er.   
„Wieso, was ist de- – ?“  
Er ließ mich gar nicht ausreden und ich denke, er sprach wohl sowieso zu sich selbst.  
„Ich hätte Frank sagen müssen, dass sie diesen Bock nicht kühlen sollen, ich hätte daran denken müssen, dass sie das tun würden!  
Das ist wirklich unfassbar…!“  
Ich suchte noch nach Worten, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, da verschwand er wortlos ins Bad. Ratlos legte ich mir meinen Anzug für das Dinner heraus – oder musste man das eher als Bankett bezeichnen? – und überlegte, dass ich mich auch vor dem Spiegel im Innern meines Kleiderschrankes kämmen und elektrisch rasieren und mich an der Spüle einer Katzenwäsche unterziehen konnte, das würde schon einmal Zeit sparen. Außerdem putzte ich meine Schuhe, ehe ich mich umzog.  
  
Der Tatort war mit Bedacht gewählt worden. Wer auch immer es getan hatte, musste die Stelle ausgezeichnet kennen…, das gesamte Gelände womöglich.  
  
Dann kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich eigentlich mal nach Frank sehen sollte. Selbst für den Fall, dass er sich zu krank fühlte, um zum Dinner herauszukommen, fragen mussten wir ihn auf alle Fälle.  
Also klopfte ich sachte an die Tür.  
Ein Husten antwortete mir. „Sind Sie das, John?“ krächzte es von drinnen.  
„Ja. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“  
„Besser, danke…“  
Ich hörte ein Rascheln und leises Knarren, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Franks halbgeschlossene Augen sahen gerötet und glasig aus; blass und müde lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und sagte lächelnd. „Ich werd‘ zwar heute Abend sicher nicht alt werden, aber entgehen lasse ich mir diese Gelegenheit sicher nicht!“ verriet er mir entschlossen.  
„Sie waren auf ein Essen mit Sir Simon gerichtet – garderobemäßig…“, vermutete ich.  
„Ja. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass wir morgen Abend oder auch erst am Sonntag zusammen speisen würden. Nun muss der Anzug auch für einen Lord gut genug sein.  
Gibt es was Neues?“  
„Tja. Ich weiß nicht recht…“, erwiderte ich. „Wir…haben diesen Bock gesehen…, das heißt – “  
„Nun, Frank, wieder unter den Lebenden?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock. „Das Bad ist frei. Besser du beeilst dich.“  
„Ja…, gut…“, murmelte Frank gehorsam und trottete hinaus.  
„Also…, das mit dem Bock eben…“, begann ich unbeholfen, während ich Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer folgte.  
Dort angekommen, wandte er sich zu mir um: Energiegeladen und überlegen lächelnd – eigentlich mussten weder ich noch Frank uns Gedanken machen, ob wir underdressed sein könnten – Sherlock würde sowieso alle Blicke auf sich ziehen. Dieser Gedankengang verwirrte mich jetzt etwas; er war zweifellos richtig – nur wo kam er jetzt auf einmal her?  
„Wann – würdest du sagen, wurde dieser Bock geschossen?“ brachte mich Sherlock wieder auf unseren Fall zurück und ich sortierte etwas überstürzt meine Gedanken.  
  
„Nun, Mal angenommen, sie haben ihn vor vier, fünf Stunden wieder reingeholt, nachdem er zuvor im Freien gelegen hat, kann er letzte Nacht oder heute früh geschossen worden sein. Er wurde die letzten Stunden gekühlt und zuvor hat niemand die Lebertemperatur gemessen. Der Rigor mortis ist voll ausgebildet, aber das sagt nicht viel, das wäre er auch schon, wenn das Tier heute früh um sagen wir halb sieben getötet worden wäre. Die Totenflecken würden auch hinkommen. Augäpfel stehen uns schon keine mehr zur Verfügung. Du hast keine Maden gesammelt – worüber ich übrigens froh bin, also hast du es offenbar nicht nötig, Entomologie zu betreiben und den Babysitter für Schmeißfliegen zu spielen.“  
„Bliebe noch – was?“  
„Bei einem Menschen würde ich sagen: Der Mageninhalt. Also, wenn er Kaffee oder Tee und Eier mit Speck hatte, ist er erst nach dem Frühstück gestorben!“ antwortete ich mit einem leicht verärgerten hilflosen Lachen.  
Sherlock grinste leicht.   
„Was?! Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, Rehe bevorzugten zum Frühstück Butterblumen aber zum Dinner blaue Glockenblumen?!“ fragte ich knurrig.  
„Unsinn. Allerdings könnte es ja sein, dass der Originalbock etwas anderes gefressen hatte.“  
„Du denkst also wirklich, dass es nicht der Originalbock ist.“  
"Ich weiß es. Überleg doch mal. Hast du dir die Bissspuren nicht angesehen?"  
"Naja..., du meinst, der Leichenfraß sagt dir etwas über den Todeszeitpunkt?"  
"Leichenfraß – wie du so richtig sagst. Aas ist es erst, wenn die Fäulnis die Totenstarre wieder löst und der Kadaver wirklich nur noch für echte Aasfresser verträglich ist."  
Er zeigte mir ein Foto der durch Bisse erweiterten Einschusswunde.  
"Es gibt auch ein paar Spuren durch größere Schnäbel. Von Rabenvögeln. Aber Interessant ist das hier. Natürlich überlagern sich die Bisse, aber alles was ich hier erkennen kann, sieht langen, spitz zulaufenden Kiefern aus; nach Fuchsgebiss. Keine Ratte, Marder oder ähnliches und auch kein Dachs und keine Wildkatze."  
"Wenn ich eine Ratte wäre, würde ich mich auch nicht trauen, mit einem Fuchs zu frühstücken", entgegnete ich trocken.  
"Frühstück ist genau der Punkt, John. Ältere Füchse sind auch tagaktiv. Marder, Ratten und Dachse sind nachtaktiv."  
Jetzt hatte ich es kapiert.  
"Und es war noch dunkel, als der fragliche Bock abgelegt wurde!" stöhnte ich.   
"Genau."  
"Okay. Mal angenommen, es ist wirklich so und die anderen Bissspuren sind nicht nur einfach von Meister Reinecke vernichtet worden: Warum den Bock vertauschen? Hat der Mörder sich umgezogen, so dass er nun die Spuren anderer Kleidung auf das Tier übertragen musste? Die einer Rangeruniform vielleicht? Oder was könnten die Böcke denn so unterschiedliches gefressen haben, dass es aufgefallen wäre?!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wurde er mit etwas angelockt? Oder der Mörder wollte noch etwas ganz anderes verbergen. Wir sprachen schon davon."  
"Also er könnte das Tier angelockt haben und mit derselben geräuscharmen Waffe erschossen haben, wie sein menschliches Opfer. Dann brauchte er nicht so gut schießen zu können, bzw. nur wenig Lärm zu machen. Aber da der Bock nicht aufgebrochen wurde, hätte doch wohl niemand nachgesehen, mit welcher Munition er zur Strecke gebracht wurde, denn das Ganze wäre ohne Franks Beobachtung völlig unverdächtig gewesen.   
Aber dann ist der Bock doch sicher bei Tag getötet worden?" fragte ich.  
"Rehe sind in mondhellen Nächten aktiv, man sieht sie dann die darauffolgenden Tage seltener äsen", dozierte Sherlock zufrieden.  
"Wo hast du das schon wieder her?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Ich habe auf der Herfahrt ein wenig gegooglet. Heimische Fauna, tag- oder nachtaktiv. Ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich damit zu tun hatte."  
„Also ist dieser Bock, den wir eben gesehen haben, erst während der Jagd heute Morgen geschossen worden...", grübelte ich. "Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sein Hinterlauf wahrscheinlich gebrochen wurde, um seinen Abschuss zu legitimieren – das war mein erster Gedanke. Aber das war ja eigentlich nicht nötig, da sie ohnehin Saison haben. Trotzdem hätte man die Leiche nicht einfach da liegen lassen, es sei denn, der Schütze hätte die Spur verloren oder so..."  
"Oder wir sollten nicht merken, dass der Leichnam von innen nach außen verwest – und schneller als gewöhnlich..."  
"Du meinst der Bock von heute früh kann eingefroren gewesen sein?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Dann hätte man ihn schon vor Tagen schießen können", grinste Sherlock.  
"Oder Monaten...", unkte ich.  
"Das nicht."  
"Wieso?" fragte ich.  
"Während ich dazu lerne, vergisst du Dinge, auf die du mich vor ein paar Stunden selber hingewiesen hast? Das ist...enttäuschend!" versetzte Sherlock streng.  
Ich kramte fieberhaft in meinen Erinnerungen an den heutigen, ereignisreichen Tag, um darauf zu kommen, was das gewesen sein könnte.  
"Oh, ja – das Geweih, natürlich!"  
"Ja. Es passte zu den anderen, etwa gleich großen der anderen Tiere, die heute Morgen geschossen wurden. Wenn der Bock jedoch eingefroren war, dann fragt sich natürlich, wo? Etwa auf dem Gelände? Wie hätte man ihn da verbergen können? Aber ihn von außen einschleusen – wohl noch viel weniger!“  
„Hm, ja. Und es wäre auch irgendwo unsinnig, wenn es doch im Park so viele Böcke gibt!“ stellte ich fest.  
„Ich werde nachher Frank die Fotos zeigen. Vielleicht fällt ihm auf, dass das Geweih anders war ...oder die Position der Fraktur.“  
„Und…heute Abend… welche Strategie verfolgen wir? Worüber…sollen wir reden, wenn nicht…, du weißt schon…?“  
Über den Mord.  
Sherlock seufzte. „Ich fürchte, wir werden so tun müssen, als dächten wir entweder über eine Mitgliedschaft nach oder versuchten uns tatsächlich, neue Kundenkreise zu erschließen – oder beides. Also, lass dich nicht zu sehr ausfragen und vermeide es besser, dich zu erkundigen, wie hoch die Beitragssätze für diesen Klub sind, oder, was es kostet, all die Angestellten zu bezahlen, oder so etwas. Erstens redet man in diesen Kreisen nicht über Geld. Man hat es. Und zweitens könntest du kaum verbergen, dass dich diese Summen beeindrucken.“  
„Geld macht nicht glücklich, Sherlock!“ fauchte ich gekränkt. „aber mit einem geregelten Einkommen, das voraussichtlich die laufenden Unkosten deckt, hätte ich den Kopf frei für die erfreulichen Dinge des Lebens…  
…wie zum Beispiel mit dir Fälle zu lösen“, ergänzte ich einlenkend, denn meine Reaktion hatte mich selbst etwas erschreckt. „Also, wenn du dich hin und wieder zu einem Fall durchringen kannst, der vielleicht nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack ist, aber Geld abwirft, dann musst du auch nicht befürchten, dass ich mich wieder in irgendeiner Praxis oder Klinik bewerbe…!“  
Ich wusste selbst nicht, wo diese Retourkutsche so plötzlich hergekommen war.  
„Ich habe das nur gesagt, damit du nicht so als Middle-Class-Emporkömmling auffällst!“ brummte Sherlock.  
„Tze!“ machte ich und kaschierte meine Fassungslosigkeit mit Empörung. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht doch besser dran gewesen wäre, wieder den Bodyguard des ängstlichen Lords zu spielen oder etwas ähnliches…   
„Herrgott! DUU hast mich doch gefragt, worüber du reden sollst?!“ beschwerte sich Sherlock und warf dabei seine langen Arme in die Luft. Ich sah ihn an und da merkte ich – woran genau, weiß ich bis heute nicht – dass er verunsichert war.   
„Ja…, okay… Du hast ja recht. Ich hab mich damals sehr über dich geärgert, als du den Fall mit dem Jaria-Diamanten nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen hast, aber – hätte ich gewusst, dass die Sikh-Gemeinde dahinter steckt, hätte ich dir doch auch dringend abgeraten!“  
„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich oder Mrs Hudson hätten dich auf die Straße gesetzt, weil du deinen Teil der Miete nicht bezahlen kannst?! Ich hab dir meine Bankkarte überlassen, dir meinen Pincode gegeben. Du brauchtest keinen langweiligen,  zeitraubenden Nebenjob!“  
Was passiert hier? Fragte ich mich. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platze und inkompetent. Sozial inkompetent.   
Und ziemlich unbehaglich.  
„Sherlock…, ich bin damals invalide aus dem Krieg heimgekommen und hatte nicht genug zum Leben. Dich zu treffen, wieder laufen zu können, einen neuen Lebensinhalt zu haben…  
Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was mir das bedeutet hat! Was es mir noch immer bedeutet.  
Aber als ich dann kaum noch Einkünfte hatte, da kam das Gefühl zurück, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht mehr auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann – finanziell, aber nicht nur das, dass ich…doch… invalide bin. Nichts mehr wert, wenn ich nicht mal eine bezahlte Beschäftigung finde…“  
Es war sicher der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt und eigentlich hatte ich ihm das nie sagen wollen, aber nun war ich damit herausgeplatzt.  
Sherlock sah mich betroffen an. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder – und ich bedauerte längst die Richtung, die unser Gespräch eingeschlagen hatte. Ich hätte seinen Rat einfach schlucken sollen, Herrgott nochmal!  
„John…, das damals…wie soll ich sagen… Du wärst fast gestorben – und dann…dann war ich vor lauter Langeweile kurz davor, die Wände hochzugehen, deshalb habe ich…zwei unvernünftige Entscheidungen getroffen… Ich war wütend auf dich. Und dann Moriartys seltsame Aktion während der Drogenberatung… Ich schätze, wir hatten da beide keinen so guten Tag…“  
„Nein, nein, du hast recht. Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen…“, bat ich kleinlaut.  
Sherlock wandte sich mir zu und ich war etwas verwirrt, als er seine Hände nach mir ausstreckte – doch dann rückte er umständlich meine Krawatte zurecht und strich auf meinen Schultern das Jackett glatt. Eine rührende, beinahe fürsorgliche Geste. Nicht nur mich brachte dieser Beinahe-Streit etwas aus der Fassung. „Du machst das schon. Sei einfach wie immer, du musst dir doch gar nicht so viele Gedanken machen, wie du dich verhalten sollst. …ich wünschte manchmal, ich hätte das auch drauf…“, setzte er leise hinzu und lächelte verlegen. „Nur…eine Frage noch…“  
Ich nickte, verwundert und beinahe eingeschüchtert von seiner Offenheit.  
„War das okay für dich, dass ich gesagt habe, ‚mein Kollege…und Freund‘…?“ erkundigte er sich unsicher.  
„Aber natürlich war es das!“ Es war fast stöhnend aus mir herausgebrochen.  
Sein Lächeln entspannte sich.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock, wirklich…, aber wie du gerade sagtest… Wir hatten da wohl beide keinen guten Tag…und du hattest mir nicht gesagt, was du in dieser Bank willst – also: Ich bin froh, dass du mich inzwischen – zumindest meistens –  einweihst, dass wir uns absprechen…“  
„Es hat sich als effizienter erwiesen“, erklärte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective mit einem Mal wieder sehr sachlich.  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. In seinem guten Anzug, der seine rundliche Gestalt optisch überraschend effektiv streckte, frisch rasiert und sorgfältig gekämmt, sah Frank Holmes doch recht stattlich aus, stellte ich insgeheim fest.  
Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher.  
„Ich…geh‘ dann auch nochmal kurz…“, murmelte ich und huschte in den noch feuchtwarmen Raum.  
Da ich mich schon mit der Küchenspüle und dem Kleiderschrankspiegel beholfen hatte, blieb außer einem Toilettengang nichts mehr zu tun. Als ich mir anschließend die Hände wusch, stellte ich fest, dass ich eigentlich mal wieder zum Haare schneiden müsste. Vor Jacks Hochzeit hatte ich sie mir ganz kurz schneiden lassen, aber das war zwei Monate her.  
Dann erstarrte ich und tastete ungläubig nach meinem Schlips. Meine Hand erschien im Spiegel und berührte das Objekt, das da so überraschend aufgetaucht war. Eine goldene Krawattennadel mit einem auffälligen, hellblauen Stein. Ich hatte sie schon einmal gesehen.   
An meinem ängstlichen Lord Fontenue.  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  



	185. Rang und Namen

  
  
  
Verblüfft betrachtete ich das Schmuckstück.  
  
Ich sah Sherlock vor mir, wie er verlegen meine Krawatte zurechtgezupft hatte und erleichtert schien, dass unser etwas schwieriges Gespräch sich nicht zu einem Streit ausgewachsen hatte.  
  
Mein Spiegelbild lächelte.  
  
Ja, die Geste freute mich schon, nur....  
  
Was hieß das denn nun?  
War es einfach ein Zeichen von persönlicher Wertschätzung, von Freundschaft?  
Eine Botschaft wie: Nimm mir das mit dem ängstlichen Lord und seinem Bodyguard nicht übel, heute sind wir als Kollegen und Freunde hier.  
War es so etwas wie: 'Nimm meine Bankkarte'?  
Es war doch eine Leihgabe...?  
Eine Art Requisit – obwohl wir ja nicht undercover waren, aber als ein Signal für: ...  
Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, dich in irgendeiner Form geringer zu schätzen, als diese Snobs!  
Ja, wahrscheinlich. Es mochte ja manchmal scheinen, als verfüge er nicht über Empathie, doch er wusste wohl, wie es sein kann, sich unter anderen Menschen unwohl zu fühlen, wenn man weiß, dass man nicht akzeptiert wird, wenn sie meinen, sie hätten Grund, auf einen herabzusehen.  
  
Danke, Sherlock…  
  
Und was, wenn Frank diese Nadel kennt?!  
...oder auch nur bemerkt, dass sie vorhin noch nicht da gewesen ist...!  
  
Im nächsten Moment HASSTE ich mich für diesen Gedanken!  
Aber er war einfach hereingeplatzt, hatte sich unaufhaltsam in mein Gehirn gedrängt:  
Jetzt wird uns auch Frank für ein Paar halten!  
  
Verdammt nochmal, warum musste diese Unterstellung immer alles ruinieren?  
Ja. Ich mochte Sherlock und schätzte ihn gerade auch als verlässlichen Freund und ich bewunderte nicht nur seinen Intellekt und seine anderen brillanten Fähigkeiten, sondern auch seine ganze Persönlichkeit, seinen Charakter – auch wenn manche seiner Ansichten und Eigenheiten bei mir Widerwillen hervorriefen. Doch es war anscheinend für viele Leute einfacher, aus unserer Zuneigung und Interessengemeinschaft etwas zu machen, das weitaus gewöhnlicher und...ordinärer war: Dass ich ihm verfallen sei, dass er mir den Kopf verdreht haben müsse! Na, klar, das würde alles erklären, denn ein normaler, vernünftiger Mensch hält es doch nicht mit Sherlock Holmes aus!  
  
Und ob!  
Ihr kennt ihn bloß nicht so wie ich!  
  
(Ja, das ging mir damals durch den Kopf…  
Glückliche Zeiten…  
Heute muss ich mich fragen, ob ich ihn wirklich gut gekannt habe. Das Verderben hat ihn damals einfach überrollt, und ich habe versucht, an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Habe mich austricksen lassen. Ein letztes Mal. Das unwiderruflich letzte, schreckliche Mal… Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er plötzlich einfach so aufgeben würde!  
Doch all das ahnte ich natürlich noch nicht. Ich lebte – im Grunde glücklich und dafür längst nicht dankbar genug – in einer wunderlichen, doch beinahe perfekten Symbiose. Ja, Symbiose trifft es ganz gut, denn Symbionten ergänzen einander, geben einander, was sie sich selbst nehmen können. Sie haben aber keinen Sex, sind kein Paar, auch wenn sie deshalb nicht weniger zusammengehören.  
Andererseits…es war eine so einzigartige Beziehung, dass es auch wieder nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn das die meisten Menschen nie nachvollziehen konnten und vielleicht auch nicht wollten. Denn das hätte ja bedeutet, zuzugeben, dass sie niemals selbst so etwas erlebt hatten und wohl auch nie erleben würden.  
Und auch für mich ist es das erste und wohl auch das letzte Mal, dass ich so etwas erleben durfte.)  
„Scheiß drauf“, brummte ich leise und holte das Lächeln zurück auf ein Gesicht. „Danke, mein Freund…“  
  
Ich versuchte, auch noch den Rest Frustration herunterzuschlucken und atmete tief durch, dann verließ ich das Badezimmer.  
  
Frank saß am Schreibtisch, den aufgeklappten Laptop vor sich, der Gezwitscher von sich gab, dann waren da ein schwacher Entsetzenslaut und ein fernes Wiehern zu hören. Dann verstummte alles. Frank schlug auf das Touchpad.  
Sherlock, der daneben stand, brummte: "Selbst wenn man das Signal verstärkte, weiß ich nicht, ob das was brächte. Das Opfer erschrickt, als es die Waffe sieht, daraufhin das Pferd – beide Stimmen überlagern den Schuss."  
"Und es ist noch der hohen Qualität dieses Mikros geschuldet, dass überhaupt noch so viel zu hören ist, auf die Entfernung!" knurrte Frank.  
Sherlock hatte mich natürlich bemerkt und wandte den Kopf.  
"Also, John, wie erwartet. Frank hat es auch sofort gesehen. Es ist nicht derselbe Bock."  
"Na, toll, dann haben wir so gut wie gar nichts! – Das heißt, abgesehen von Ihrer Beobachtung natürlich, Frank – und die nehme ich ernst, wirklich", verbesserte ich mich rasch. "Es ist dann nur schwierig, überhaupt einen Ansatz zu finden..."  
"Und vergiss es bloß nicht, Frank! Du warst letzte Nacht NICHT im Park!“ erinnerte Sherlock seinen Cousin eindringlich. „Wenn jemand daraufhin stutzt, streite nicht ab, dass es geplant war, aber sag‘, du habest dich zu krank gefühlt. Und merk dir, wer es war, der sich gewundert hat. Wenn der Mörder befürchten muss, du könntest etwas beobachtet oder gar aufgenommen haben, dann wäre er sozusagen GEZWUNGEN, dich umzubringen!"  
"Oh, Gott, ich wünschte schon, ich wäre wirklich nicht da gewesen!" bemerkte Frank knurrig.  
"Damit der Mörder davon kommt!?" fragte der Detektiv entrüstet.  
"Nein, damit ich normal weiterleben kann!" stöhnte der Vogelfreund genervt.  
"Und das wirst du! Ich kriege ihn! Nur bis dahin müssen wir aufpassen! Besser du hältst dich nicht ohne uns außerhalb dieser Suite auf. Schließ dich ein. Sir Simon ist zwar zu groß, um unser Mörder zu sein, aber das entastet ihn bloß und macht ihn keineswegs automatisch zu einem qualifizierten Bodyguard!" spottete er.  
„Aber selbst wenn er und Lord Dunn es geheim halten wollen, und auch der Ranger und die Polizei nichts von meiner Beobachtung preisgeben – irgendwann wird es durchsickern“, stöhnte Frank, „Irgendwann wird die Leiche auftauchen, oder jemand wird vermisst werden – “  
„Erklär mir nicht meinen Job!“ unterbrach ihn der Detektiv grob. „Wir passen auf dich auf und im schlimmsten Fall bringen wir dich bei Mycroft unter bis alles vorbei ist. Er wird ohnehin bald draufkommen, wo wir sind…“, setzt er brummig hinzu.  
     
Puh…, wenn er erwog, die Mycroft-Karte zu spielen, machte er sich wirklich Sorgen!  
   
Ich sah verlegen auf die Uhr. "Ehm, Sherlock, ich ruf mal Mrs Hudson an, damit sie - "  
"Ja, tu das und sag, dass wir eingeladen seien.“  
Ich mochte sie zwar nicht anflunkern, aber einstweilen war es wohl wirklich besser, wenn sie noch nicht wusste, dass wir wieder auf Mörderjagd waren.  Jedenfalls zog ich mich dafür lieber auf mein Zimmer zurück.  
„Hallo, John, was gibt es? Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr aufgebrochen seid – neuer Klient?“ fragte die vertraute Stimme auf Neuigkeiten erpicht.  
„Sherlocks Cousin – hat uns eingeladen…“, erklärte ich ein wenig im Telegrammstil.  
„Oh, wie schön!“ jubelte sie. „Freut mich zu hören, dass Sherlock doch noch einen anderen Verwandten hat als diesen …arroganten Eisklotz!“  
Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen. Ihr motziger Tonfall glich dem eines jungen, hübschen Dings, das sich über einen leicht aufdringlichen Kerl beschwert, der sich Hoffnungen macht, obwohl er zu alt und zu hässlich ist, um bei ihr landen zu können.  
„Naja, er ist nicht ganz so kalt, wie er gerne tut…“, sagte ich und war selbst ein wenig überrascht, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich Mycroft gerade in Schutz nahm… „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass Sherlock mal ein bisschen rauskommt, es war zuletzt ja doch wieder recht stressig…“, erklärte ich mit leichtem Seufzen.  
„Ach, Gott, ja – zu dumm, jetzt verpassen Sie beide wieder den Samstagsbrunch! Das werden Mrs Turners Jungs seeehr bedauern!  
Hoffentlich langweilt sich Sherlock nicht gleich wieder!“  
„Wir werden uns bemühen, es nicht so bald dazu kommen zu lassen. Tja also, ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen – und auch wegen möglicher Klienten…  
Ach ja – und könnte sein, dass wir hier mancherorts keinen Handyempfang haben. – Tut mir Leid, wir brechen gleich zum Dinner auf, also machen Sie’s gut!“  
„Grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir!“  
„Mach ich. Bye!“  
  
Puh! …geschafft! …der Brunch! Glück gehabt, aber irgendwann wird es uns treffen.  
Ich dachte an rosafarbene Herzchenmuffins und schüttelte mich.  
  
Rasch kehrte ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
"Übrigens, ich habe die Räume hier abgesucht, aber ehe wir uns erneut über den Fall unterhalten, werde ich das wiederholen", sagte Sherlock unvermittelt, als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.  
"Was? Denkst du, wir werden…abgehört?!" schnappte Frank fassungslos. "Aber...es kann doch nicht Lord Dunn sein?!"  
"Danach sieht es nicht aus – es sei denn, er wäre ein ausgezeichneter Lügner und Schauspieler", grinste Sherlock. "Aber es würde ja völlig genügen, wenn der Täter einen Bediensteten besticht. Der müsste nicht einmal wissen, worum es geht. Jemand könnte ja auch einfach etwas über unsere Geschäfte in Erfahrung bringen wollen, oder belastendes Material für eine Erpressung sammeln."  
Frank stöhnte: "Ich hätte noch mehr saufen sollen, dann hätte ich diesen Schlamassel nicht mitbekommen – das war ein WITZ!“ setzte er verärgert hinzu, als er Sherlocks Blick bemerkte. „Ich werde heute Abend keinen Tropfen trinken, aber im Gegensatz zu euch Jungs finde ich das alles ziemlich gruselig!"  
„Francis Connor Holmes! Wieso betrachtest du diese Personen, die du heute Abend treffen wirst, nicht einfach als – die komischen Vögel, die sie sind?“ fragte Sherlock den Vogelfreund ironisch.  
Frank rückte seinen Schlips zurecht, der übrigens Raben vor verschiedenen Ansichten des Towers zeigte.  
   
Da klopfte es.  
  
Der junge Schnösel, dem ich öffnete – gut, er war höflich und nicht wirklich direkt herablassend, aber ich kam trotzdem nicht umhin, ihn in Gedanken so zu bezeichnen – stellte sich uns als Lord Edwin Dunn vor und war der Sohn unseres Gastgebers. Eine Begrüßung sparte er sich, vielleicht ziemte sich derartige Verbrüderung mit bürgerlichem Pöbel nicht? Egal. Wir folgten ihm.  
So wie’s aussah, war das Schloss picobello in Schuss. Also hatte der Lord keinen zwingenden Grund, an seinem Arrangement, das seine Mutter mit dem Club getroffen hatte, etwas ändern zu wollen, um Land anderweitig zu verpachten oder zu nutzen – es sei denn natürlich, er hätte eine Rieseninvestition geplant, oder wäre erst ganz kürzlich in Geldnot geraten, so dass es noch niemandem aufgefallen war.  
Andererseits, er konnte ja auch ganz persönliche Motive haben, vielleicht hatte seine Gattin etwas mit einem Ranger, wer weiß…?  
Unterwegs bemerkte der junge Lord, dass sein Vater sicher am folgenden Tag zu einer Führung bereit sei, aber jetzt sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.  
Das Schloss lag – oder besser: es liegt noch immer – an einem sanften Hang und über Abwärtstreppen gelangten wir nun zu einem großen Salon, der, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hauptsächlich viktorianisch ausgestattet war, abgesehen von einigen älteren Gemälden. Dominiert wird der Raum von einem wuchtigen Kamin, der aus der Zeit der Restauration stammen mag und dann wohl zur ältesten Bausubstanz dort gehören würde – aber was weiß ich schon? Dort standen zwei Frauen, die eine noch recht jung und anmutig, die andere – sorry! – sah aus, wie ein in die Jahre gekommenes It-Girl, das sich regelmäßig generalüberholen lässt. Sie stellte große Klunker zur Schau. Gemessen daran, was ihre Schönheits-OPs so verschlungen haben mochten, war es durchaus denkbar, dass das geschmacklose Geschmeide echt war… Die gegenüberliegende Längsseite und Außenmauer dieses imposanten Speisesaals ist von fünf hohen Terrassentüren durchbrochen, zu denen nun weitere Gäste hereinströmten. Ein adrettes Hausmädchen entfernte sich flink mit einem Tablett voller leerer Cocktailgläser. Ich sah eine junge hübsche Brünette in einem schlichten aber eleganten grünen Etuikleid und eine Mittvierzigerin, die mich mit ihrem roten Blazer und der schwarzen Hose entfernt an die deutsche Kanzlerin erinnerte. Allerdings war sie auffallend geschminkt, schlanker und wohl auch größer. Prof. Martin Slipstone hörte übertrieben aufmerksam einer Dame mit auffälligem Schmuck und pompöser platinblonder Frisur zu. Sie trug ein „kleines Schwarzes“, das ihre Knie verdeckte. Wahrscheinlich unsere Gastgeberin also… Der gefragte Goldschmied hatte uns bemerkt und nickte dezent und erfreut lächelnd in unsere Richtung, was der Lady nicht verborgen blieb, denn wie es aussah, sprach sie ihn darauf an. Außerdem waren da zwei Männer in Businessanzügen, von denen aber nur der Eine wirkte, als trage er so etwas ständig.  
Nun, zumindest ist noch niemand mit Krone und Hermelin aufgetaucht, dachte ich witzelnd – was natürlich kompletter Blödsinn war, aber ich war verdammt nochmal nervös…  
Ein wenig von unserem Zugang zu diesem Raum entfernt rechts erblickte ich nun den großen Sir Simon und den …kleinen Lord Dunn. – Okay, er hat meine Größe! …aber neben Franks Freund… – Fitzgerald breitete seinen rechten Arm in unsere Richtung aus: „Ah, und hier kommen ja endlich unsere Überraschungsgäste! Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist der Ornithologe, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, der die Forschung für unsere Vogeluhr machen wird: Francis Holmes! Und das ist sein Cousin Sherlock Holmes – UND – last but not least, wie der Barde* sagt: Dr. John Watson, Captain a. D. bei den Fünften Northumberland Füsilieren…“  
Irritiert merkte ich, dass unser Gastgeber sich mir zuwandte – nicht nur seinen Kopf, er drehte seinen ganzen Körper in meine Richtung. Fitzgerald fuhr fort: „ – und dies, Gentlemen, ist Reginald Austin Lord Dunn, siebzehnter Earl** of – “  
„Oh, Simon, ich bitte dich – “ unterbrach Lord Dunn grinsend. „Haltet ein, edler Ritter!“ setzte er überzogen pathetisch hinzu. „Nein, bitte…“, lächelte er entschuldigend in unsere Runde,  „jedes Clubmitglied des Vorstandes und mindestens alle von der Bronzemitgliedschaft aufwärts nennen mich Sir Reggie! Da werde ich doch aus unserer kleinen Dinnerparty heute Abend keine Zweiklassengesellschaft machen! Wenn es Ihnen recht ist…, Captain…Doktor…“  
Ich war wirklich verdattert. Er sah mich an. MICH. Langsam dämmerte mir, dass ich von uns dreien noch am ehesten so etwas wie „Titel“ vorzuweisen hatte – keine Adelsränge zwar, aber den Captain und den Arzt… doch woher kannte denn Sir Simon bloß mein Regiment?! Also, den Captain konnte er irgendwie aufgeschnappt haben, aber mein Regiment hatte ich bisher nur…leider und unvorsichtigerweise…einer gewissen Norma gegenüber erwähnt – und dem Major und Ex-Boxmeister Thompson gegenüber, weil ich darum nicht herumgekommen war, nachdem Sherlock darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass ich ein Captain sei…  
Das würde dann wohl nur den einen Schluss zulassen, dass Sherlock…mit mir angegeben hatte.  
„J-john…“, stammelte ich – noch kaum gefasst – mit belegter Stimme. „John genügt völlig…“ und ergriff mechanisch die dargebotene Hand des Earls.  
„Sherlock“, erklärte mein Freund lächelnd und ich spürte sachte seine Linke zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.  
„Frank – Francis ist zwar richtig, aber…“  
„Ja, frank und frei wie ein Vogel – verstehe!“ grinste ‚Sir Reggie‘. „…dann will ich Sie Drei mal unserem kleinen Kreis vorstellen!“  
  
Er lotste uns zuerst zum Kamin. Das chirurgische Kunstwerk war Samantha Merryweather, den Namen hatte ich schon verschiedentlich aufgeschnappt, Mrs Hudson erwähnte sie gelegentlich: eine Milliardärin, die sich schon mit der ein oder anderen Charity-Aktion hervor getan hatte und auch gerne die Kunstmäzenin gab, das kam in dieser Situation selbstverständlich nicht zur Sprache, denn wie Sherlock so richtig bemerkt hatte ‚über Geld spricht man nicht‘. Sie musterte mich abschätzig und lächelte distanziert. Aber bestimmt schoss sie nicht nachts um halb vier Leute nieder und befestigte dann Flaschenzüge an Bäumen, um die Leichen aufs Pferd zu hieven…  
„Oh, ja, natürlich, der Name sagt mir etwas…, sehr erfreut!“ murmelte ich.  
„Und vielleicht erkennen Sie ja auch Miss Gwendoline Doherty – “  
„Oh, nein! Als echter Arzt sehen Sie sich gewiss keine Krankenhausserie an oder? Ich bin einer der Krankenschwestern in Notaufnahme“, klärte sie mich lächelnd auf. „Wir haben einen medizinischen Berater gehabt. Er hat vor zwei Wochen das Handtuch geworfen, weil sich der Regisseur einen Dreck darum schert, was realistisch wäre. Für ihn muss es bloß dramatisch aussehen!“  
„Verzeihung – ich komme generell nicht viel zum Fernsehen. Gerade wird mir klar, wie bedauerlich das ist“, setzte ich hinzu und sah ihr in die großen braunen Augen, die den Blick belustigt, aber nicht ablehnend erwiderten. „Sind Sie derzeit in noch irgendwas zu sehen?“ „Leider nicht. Aber es ist ein Film in Planung…mit…vielen Jagdszenen. Deshalb hat man mir dieses Event…verordnet. Ich soll mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Tiere zu schießen…ich glaube ich werde heute Abend nichts runterbringen…“  
Sir Reggie stand bedröppelt dabei und schaute einfach weg, bis sie ihren kleinen Seitenhieb beendet hatte. Sollte es einmal nicht Sherlock sein, der in die größten Fettnäpfchen latschte?  
Die Dame im roten Blazer kam von sich aus auf uns zu. „Colleen Tattmer! Ich bin die Managerin des White Deer Clubs, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Holmes!“ begrüßte sie Frank forsch. Die Dame in Grün, Diana Milton wurde uns als First Lady von Clamswood vorgestellt. Ihr Mann war Bürgermeister, der an den Park angrenzenden größten Ortschaft.  
„Jeffrey Timmons ist Personalchef einer erfolgreichen Investmentgesellschaft“, erklärte Sir Reggie – und irgendwie war ihm bei den beiden Herren nicht ganz wohl. „Er erwägt, mit der Belegschaft ein Survivaltraining zu veranstalten. Mr Ryan Kingsley ist der Survivalcoach, der ihn bei der Planung berät…“  
„Ah, und Sie haben schon mal eine Weile hier im Park…überlebt?“ fragte Sherlock mit einem leicht spöttischen Unterton. „Für einen Experten meines Schlages wäre das wohl kaum eine Herausforderung“, entgegnete der kräftige, braungebrannte Kerl mit dem Vollbart herablassend.  
„Wir überlegen noch, ob wir es hier veranstalten – oder ob wir ein Modul mit Hochseilgarten oder ähnlichem integrieren wollen“, erläuterte Timmonds. Mir lag direkt auf der Zunge, so etwas zu fragen, wie: Kennen Sie Sebastian Wilks? Sie beide würden sich bestimmt gut verstehen…! Wollen Sie Ihre Mitarbeiter nicht vielleicht auch noch über eine Bahn aus glühenden Kohlen scheuchen und Chakka! brüllen lassen?    
Der Lord schien mir wenig begeistert von der Aussicht, dass dieser Betriebsausflug womöglich auf seinem Grund und Boden stattfinden sollte.  
Zuletzt kam – wie ich richtig vermutet hatte Lady Dunn – die  Dame in dem kleinen Schwarzen zu uns. Mit ihren Highheels überragte sie ihren Gatten um mindestens zwei Inches und ich fand es schon etwas peinlich mit welcher offensichtlichen Neugier sie sich Sherlock näherte. Umso verwunderter war ich, dass dieser – wenn auch gekünstelt – zurücklächelte und es nicht mal versäumte, eine Verbeugung zumindest anzudeuten.  
„Guten Abend, Gentlemen! Sagen Sie einfach Olivia…“, dabei hielt sie ihre Augen ausschließlich auf meinen Freund gerichtet.  
Vielleicht war der Gedanke, dass sie Seitensprüngen nicht abgeneigt sein, gar nicht mal so abwegig…  
„Professor Slipstone kennen Sie ja bereits“, fuhr sie fort.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass wir uns das nächste Mal bei uns sehen würden…“, bemerkte Martin, als er Sherlock begrüßte.  
„Tja, irgendwas ist immer…“, erklärte ich entschuldigend. „Ich dachte, Sie seien mit einer langen Museumsnacht beschäftigt…?“  
„Wie? Nein. Oh, das Natural History Museum bietet, glaube ich, eine an...“, antwortete unser ehemaliger Klient. Ich versuchte, einen Blick mit Sherlock zu wechseln, aber der sah gerade anderswo hin.  
  
He, schau mich an! Hast du mich da angeflunkert?  
  
„Mein Cousin – Frank Holmes. Er hat mich damals übrigens ein wenig über Elstern beraten…“, stellte dieser unterdessen artig seinen Verwandten vor.  
„Oh, dann freut es mich umso mehr, Sie kennen zu lernen!“ begrüßte der Vogeljäger den Vogelfreund, der tapfer gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte.  
„Darf ich die Herrschaften nun zu Tisch bitten?“ ließ sich Sir Reggie vernehmen. „John, wenn Sie dort Platz nehmen würden? Frank gegenüber und zu meiner Rechten Sie, Sherlock…“, erklärte Olivia bestimmend.  
Die Sitzordnung wurde nicht dem Zufall überlassen, sondern wie folgt gestaltet:  
  
                        Sir Reggie                                                                             
Mrs Milton                              Sir Simon  
Timmonds                              Mrs Merryweather  
Kingsley                                  Edwin  
Mrs Doherty                            Mrs Tettmar  
ich                                          Frank  
Martin                                     Sherlock  
                        Olivia  
  
Die Vorspeise machte ein Salat aus allerlei Grünzeug mit Wiesenblüten garniert und mit pochierten Wachteleiern angereichert. Frank – mir gegenüber – unterdrückte ein Seufzen und nahm ihn in Angriff. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und überlegte, was außer Klee, Löwenzahn, Brunnenkresse und Sauerampfer ich wohl noch identifizieren könnte. „Sieh an, ein Waldsalat…“, bemerkte ich an Gwendoline gewandt.  
„Die Kreation nennt sich Wachtelnest, wie ich dem Menü entnehmen konnte. Ich hoffe, der Koch weiß, was er tut“, entgegnete sie. „Es gibt ja wohl auch giftige Pflanzen…!“  
„Und ob…“, brummte ich und dachte an meine lebensgefährliche Bekanntschaft mit Cytisin. „Aber selbst wenn: Das wären dann so geringe Mengen von einer Sorte, dass es kaum gefährlich werden kann.“  
„Jedenfalls beruhigend, Sie in der Nähe zu haben, John…“, bemerkte sie freundlich. „Man kann Gänseblümchen also wirklich essen. Und ich dachte, das wäre bloß ein Filmtitel… Was für winzige Eierchen! Als wären sie konzentriert, der Geschmack ist intensiver, finden Sie nicht?“ „Ja, Sie haben recht…lieber so ein Nest als eine Schwalbennestersuppe, was?“ raunte ich ihr zu.  
Sie lachte: „Oh, ja, ich hab nur mal gelesen, wie sie das machen, einfach ekelhaft!“  
Für das letzte Wort erntete sie einige entsetzte Blicke, die sie aber nicht zu bemerken schien.  
„Also, Martin“, schnappte ich gerade von Olivia auf. „Mir schwebt da als nächstes etwas Biblisches vor mit zwölf verschiedenen Steinen und vielleicht auch mit Perlen…“  
„Hm, so etwas wie das himmlische Jerusalem…“, vergewisserte sich der Goldschmied zurückhaltend.  
„Ja, genau daran dachte ich, aber ich rätsele noch, wie wir das umsetzen könnten…“  
„Nun, Mrs Tettmar, haben Sie auch…etwas geschossen, heute früh?“ erkundigte sich Frank ein wenig gequält bei der Dame zu seiner Rechten.  
„Ahaha, bestimmt nicht, ich habe bloß danebengeschossen, aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Das heißt – ich hab einen Felsen getroffen, man konnte sehen und hören, wie der Querschläger abprallte und durch die Krone eines Baumes fuhr… Naja, als Managerin des Clubs und Gast dieser Gesellschaft kann ich mich schlecht drücken, nicht?“  
„Wachteleier sind ja eher ein Fall für Sammler als für Jäger…wussten Sie, dass das Wachtelweibchen um das Männchen wirbt?" fragte Frank. "Wenn sie gleich mehrere anbaggert, bekommen die Hähne oft Krach. Die Hennen sind quasi alleinerziehend – sofern man das bei Nestflüchtern sagen kann…“  
„Ich bin ja schon so gespannt auf Ihre Forschungen? Wann soll es denn losgehen?“ erkundigte sie sich.  
„Naja, sobald ich diese lästige Erkältung einigermaßen auskuriert habe, hoffe ich. Schlägt mir leider auf die Mittelohren, mein Gehör ist zurzeit ein wenig eingeschränkt. Das ist ungünstig…“  
„Oh, tut mir Leid, das zu hören – dann müssen Sie viel trinken…“  
„Aber nur Wasser…“, sagte Frank lächelnd, hob sein Glas und prostete ihr stumm zu.  
„Ich bin Ihnen übrigens überaus dankbar, Sherlock!“ erklärte Olivia. „Wer sollte denn meinen Schmuck kreiren, wenn der gute Martin hinter Gittern säße? – Oh, nun sehen Sie mich nicht so streng an! Ich bin nicht Marie-Antoinette***, es war ein Scherz! Mit einem ernst gemeinten Kern. Zugegeben…“  
Die silbernen Hirsche – Weißgold vermutlich, die von ihren Ohrläppchen baumelten, sprangen wild herum, als sie en Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Auf das Wachtelnest folgten „Jägertapas“, drei klitzekleine Brotscheiben mit unterschiedlichem Belag.  
„Solange es keinen Rehmilchkäse gibt, bin ich nicht beeindruckt!“ raunte mir Gwendoline zu.  
„Die Azteken hielten sich heilige Hirsche, aus deren Milch sie Käse zubereiteten“, ließ sich Kingsley zu Gwendolines Linker vernehmen.  
„Und Rehmilch bekommen Sie in guten Delikatessengeschäften durchaus“, ergänzte die Managerin. „An unsere Wildmilch kommt allerdings selbstverständlich nur der entsprechende Nachwuchs!“  
„Und im Gegensatz zu den Azteken“, bemerkte Sherlock locker, „bringen Sie in diesem Park auch keine Menschenopfer dar, nicht?“  
Was auch immer der Detektiv damit bezweckt haben mochte – es funktionierte nicht; dann es war Frank, der sich nun verschluckte.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Der Barde, gemeint ist Shakespeare. Die Redewandung findet sich in König Lear
> 
> **  
> Ich habe verschiedenes über die korrekte Anrede von britischen Adeligen gelesen, finde es ziemlich verwirrend und bin nicht schlauer als zuvor. Einen Earl habe ich einfach deshalb genommen, weil es davon anscheinend die meisten gibt!
> 
> ***  
> Die für ihren kostspieligen Lebensstil berüchtigte französische Königin hat sich unter anderem natürlich auch luxuriösen Schmuck geleistet.  
> Auch wenn moderne Historiker dazu tendieren, ihr und auch dem König in der sogenannten Halsbandaffäre keine Schuld zu geben, war das französische Volk damals fest davon überzeugt.


	186. Peinlichkeiten in sieben Gängen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Erinnerung nochmals die Sitzordnung:
> 
>    
> \-------------------Reginald Lord Dunn, Earl of …  
> \--------------------Sir Reggie (auch Redge genannt) 
> 
> Mrs Diana Milton,------------------------------Sir Simon Fitzgerald  
> Bürgermeistersgattin 
> 
> Timmonds------------------------------------Mrs Samantha Merryweather,  
> Personalchef einer Bank-------------------------Milliardärin
> 
> Kingsley, Survivalcoach--------------------------Lord Edwin Dunn
> 
> Ms Gwendoline Doherty,-------------------------Mrs Colleen Tettmar,  
> Seriensternchen--------------------------------Clubmanagerin
> 
> John Watson-----------------------------------Francis "Frank" Holmes
> 
> Prof Martin Slipstone----------------------------Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \----------------------Lady Dunn, genannt Olivia

 

  
  
  
  
Auf das Wachtelnest folgten „Jägertapas“, drei klitzekleine Brotscheiben mit unterschiedlichem Belag.  
„Solange es keinen Rehmilchkäse gibt, bin ich nicht beeindruckt!“ raunte mir Gwendoline zu.  
„Die Azteken hielten sich heilige Hirsche, aus deren Milch sie Käse zubereiteten“, ließ sich Kingsley zur Linken des Seriensternchens vernehmen.  
„Und Rehmilch bekommen Sie in guten Delikatessengeschäften durchaus“, ergänzte Mrs Tettmar, die Managerin. „An unsere Wildmilch kommt allerdings selbstverständlich nur der entsprechende Nachwuchs!“  
„Und im Gegensatz zu den Azteken“, bemerkte Sherlock locker, „bringen Sie in diesem Park auch keine Menschenopfer dar, nicht?“  
  
Frank schnappte mit einem entsetzt klingenden Laut nach Luft und begann dann fürchterlich zu husten. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten, um sich etwas von der Tafel zurückzuziehen, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und hielt seine Serviette vor den Mund. Erneutes Japsen und Husten. In den allermeisten Fällen, bekommt der Körper das von alleine in den Griff, aber inzwischen sah ich außer Scham auch Panik in Franks vorquellenden Augen und sein Gesicht war krebsrot geworden. Röcheln. Würgen. Ein fahriger Griff an seinen Kragen…  
Sherlock dagegen hatte im ersten Moment ziemlich ärgerlich ausgesehen, doch inzwischen erkannte ich Bedauern und etwas wie Hilflosigkeit in seinem Blick. Als er Frank auf den Rücken klopfte und ihm dann die Krawatte zu lockern versuchte, beschloss ich, einzuschreiten und eilte hinter Olivia vorbei. Doch gerade, als ich ihn erreicht hatte, hob Frank die Hand. „Geht wieder – danke…“, japste er ganz heiser und rang noch immer hustend und sich räuspernd in kleinen flachen, fast hechelnden Atemzügen nach Luft. „Wenn – Sie mich – für einen Moment…“  
Sherlock warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während sich Frank schwankend erhob.  
Ich nickte meinem Freund zu und berührte Franks Arm: „Sie brauchen etwas frische Luft…“ Er sah mich aus roten, tränenden Augen an, nickte dankbar und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
„Edwin-Schatz, sei so gut und bring ihm sein Wasserglas nach draußen“, ließ sich die Lady vernehmen.  
Wir traten auf die Terrasse, wo ich Frank zu einem Liegestuhl geleitete. Inzwischen war er blass geworden und würgte unterdrückt.  
Dankbar ließ er sich dort nieder und atmete tief durch. Er hatte ein wenig zu zittern begonnen.  
„Vielen Dank…, Lord Edwin…“, sagte ich leicht verunsichert und ein wenig ärgerlich, während ich das Glas Wasser entgegen nahm, denn sein Blick war so supergnädig herablassend, dass ich ihm gerne eine gescheuert hätte.  
Frank wischte sich unterdessen die Augen mit der Serviette, die Erleichterung darüber, dass sich nun auch der Würgereflex gelegt hatte, war ihm deutlich anzumerken.  
„Trinken Sie ein wenig Wasser, aber vorsichtig. Kleine Schlucke – aber nicht zu klein“, mahnte ich ruhig.  
Frank nickte und folgte meinem Rat. Er wirkte erschöpft.  
„Oh, Gott, was mache ich hier bloß!“ stöhnte er plötzlich mit versagender Stimme.  
Instinktiv griff ich nach seinem Arm: „Hey! Ganz ruhig! Sherlock hat alles im Griff! Wir passen auf Sie auf. Es wird alles gut…!“  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und lächelte mich fahrig an. „Danke…, ich glaube, ich habe gerade ein wenig die Nerven verloren…“  
„Aber das ist doch ganz verständlich!“ tröstete ich ihn und fühlte seinen Puls. Frank sollte wissen, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern würde. Er hatte Todesangst. Zu Recht. Womöglich saßen wir wirklich mit dem Mörder am Tisch. Auch wenn ich es für wahrscheinlicher hielt, dass es niemand aus unserer kleinen Abendgesellschaft war. Und sich zu verschlucken ist nicht bloß peinlich und unangenehm, es ist ein Missgeschick, das gar nicht so selten tatsächlich tödlich endet.  
Ein leises Klappern ließ mich aufblicken. Sherlock trat gerade durch eine der Terrassentüren. Zögerlich kam er näher. Er war immer noch im Zwiespalt, das konnte ich erkennen, da war immer noch ein gewisser Vorwurf in seinem Blick, also sah ich ihn streng an.  
„Frank…? Geht’s wieder…?“  
„Ja…, tut mir Leid, aber du hättest mich besser vorgewarnt…“, krächzte Frank.  
„Ach, komm! Das hat sich doch so sehr angeboten!“ maulte er. „Durch deine dramatische Einlage hast du alles verdorben!“  
„Ha! Ich hatte dabei einen Riesenspaß, was glaubst du denn?!“ giftete Frank schlagfertig aber zitternd.  
„Jungs! Stopp!“ rief ich dazwischen. „Sherlock! Nimm gefälligst ein bisschen Rücksicht. Es ist...völlig angemessen, wenn Frank jetzt etwas schreckhaft ist. Und wieso bist du so scharf auf…Mikroausdrücke oder was? Du langweilst dich doch bloß wieder, wenn der Fall gelöst ist! Also, mach kein Drama draus!“ zischte ich leise. „Und halb zu ersticken ist alles andere als witzig! Wie du wissen solltest!“  
Sherlock sah betreten zu Boden. „Tut mir leid…“, murmelte er kleinlaut. „Tja, das Überraschungsmoment kann ich jetzt vergessen – “  
Ich gab ein warnendes Räuspern von mir.  
„Aber das macht nichts… Ich wollte nur schnell zum Ziel kommen, damit du dich abregen kannst, also – “  
„Sherlock! Ist gut, jetzt!“ fauchte ich.  
Noch ein Klappern. Diesmal war es der Earl persönlich. „Gentlemen? Wie sieht’s aus? Medizinischer Notfall?“ erkundigte er sich ziemlich unterkühlt.  
„Nein, danke der Nachfrage…“ Frank beeilte sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Lord wandte sich an den Detektiv. „Ich ersuche Sie, solch geschmacklose Bemerkungen zu unterlassen! Es gibt noch keinerlei Beweise, dass hier tatsächlich etwas Derartiges stattgefunden hat.“  
„Nicht ich habe die Rede auf die Azteken gebracht“, verteidigte sich Sherlock. „Bei dieser Vorlage würde nur jemand unangenehm berührt sein, der weiß – “  
„Unangenehm berührt?! Sie sind Gast unter meinem Dach, Mr Holmes! Benehmen Sie sich entsprechend!“ herrschte ihn Lord Dunn leise an. „Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet!“  
„Sie hätten meine Bemerkung doch überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wenn mein Cousin nicht – “  
„Sherlock! Schluss jetzt!“ schaltete ich mich ein. „Wir bitten um Verzeihung…, euer Lordschaft – “, versuchte ich die Wogen zu glätten.  
„Was?“ schimpfte Sherlock, als hätte ich ihn soeben verraten, „Was hat denn meine Anwesenheit für einen Sinn, wenn ich nicht – “  
„Sherlock! – Bitte, Sir Reggie, er meint es nicht so, er ist…wie…wie ein Jagdhund, wenn er erstmal Witterung aufgenommen hat, gibt es für ihn kein Halten mehr…“, versuchte ich ihn zu entschuldigen.  
„Witterung!“ motzte Sherlock und schlug die Arme ineinander.  
Unterdessen kam auch noch Sir Simon aus dem Gebäude.  
„Jungs, nun macht mal halblang!“ dämpfte er uns mit erhobenen Händen. „Man macht sich da drin langsam schon Sorgen. …Redge…, natürlich bist du nervös. Ich auch. Aber jetzt kommt wieder rein!“  
„Contenance, Sherlock…“, raunte ich, als er vor sich hin grummelte.  
„Keine Sorge, Francis, er ist dir nicht böse“, versicherte Fitzgerald ebenso leise dem anderen Holmes.  
   
Schweigend folgten wir dem Lord und dem Ritter nach drinnen.  
  
„Wir mussten diese dämliche Szene siebenmal wiederholen – und natürlich war es jedes Mal eine Riesensauerei!“ rief Gwen gerade enthusiastisch. „Mindestens eine von uns musste sich immer umziehen und neu schminken lassen. Und dann haben sie sie rausgeschnitten. Tzaah! Manchmal hasse ich diese Serie, echt jetzt!“  
Sechs entsetzte Augenpaare waren auf die junge Mimin gerichtet. Nur der Survivalexperte und der junge Adelige grinsten verstohlen. Wir huschten an unsere Plätze. „Was hab ich verpasst?“ fragte ich Gwen, die sich allem Anschein nach wieder keines Fauxpas‘ bewusst war.  
„Oh, es hätte in der Folge von vor zwei Wochen drin sein müssen. Ein Patient, dem ich sein Essen bringe und das er mir an den Kopf wirft. Weil er nämlich ein gefürchteter Restaurantkritiker ist, der seinen Geschmackssinn verloren hat. Nicht besonders einfallsreich, was? Aber weil ich mich ducke, bekommt es die miesepetrige Oberschwester ab. Der Schauspieler kann aber irgendwie nicht werfen… – geht’s Ihnen denn wieder gut?“ fragte sie an Frank gewandt.  
Dieser nickte nur.  
„War ja richtig beängstigend – naja, John ist ja hier, aber mein Gott, ich möchte wirklich nicht miterleben müssen, wie jemand den Löffel abgibt!“  
Ich räusperte mich und verkniff mir ein Grinsen, vornehmlich deshalb, weil mir gerade aufgegangen war, woran mich diese Gwen schon die ganze Zeit irgendwie erinnerte!  
An My Fair Lady. Eliza Doolittle…  
Naja, nicht ganz. Aber sie hatte wirklich noch so einiges zu lernen…  
Oh, Mann, der Abend hatte sich so vielversprechend angelassen, aber nun waren Detektiv und Lord sichtlich verstimmt, Frank verunsichert und verängstigt und…  
„Verzeihen Sie das…unangemessene Thema, aber leiden Sie an einer Lebensmittelallergie oder…verfolgen Sie eine bestimmte Ernährungsideologie? Vegan ist ja gerade sehr …im Trend…“, erkundigte sich die Lady. Ihre Empörung ließ sich nur erahnen.  
Natürlich. Sherlock hatte noch keinen Bissen angerührt. Daran hatte ich bei der ganzen ungewohnten Situation irgendwie noch gar nicht gedacht.  
„Vielleicht ist er Moslem?“ vermutete Gwen vorwitzig. „Oder Jude – wenn Sie nämlich eine zwei Spülmaschinen und – “  
Okay, das war’s! „Medikamente!“ platzte ich heraus. „Bestimmte Medikamente. Es – wäre…unangemessen in diesem Rahmen…ins Detail zu gehen, aber sie müssen…mindestens eine Stunde vor bzw. nach dem Essen genommen werden – du kannst also ab diesem Gang wieder etwas zu dir nehmen, Sherlock…“  
Der Detektiv sah mich entgeistert an – ein Moslem, den man zwingt, Schweinshaxe zu essen, oder ein orthodoxer Jude, der Cordon bleu vorgesetzt bekommt, würde  wohl ähnlich reagieren.  
Du. Wirst. Essen! formte ich lautlos und überdeutlich mit den Lippen.  
So ein Kindskopf!  
      
Ich sah zu Frank, der die Augen rollte und dann die Stirn runzelte, als nun ein Wagen hereingerollt wurde, auf dem ein Fasanenmännchen auf einem begrünten Hügel thronte. Ein ausgestopftes, offensichtlich. Zugegeben, es war ein wirklich gut gemachtes Präparat, doch ich konnte auch verstehen, dass der Vogelfreund es ein wenig makaber fand.  
  
„Wirklich so schlimm, Mr Holmes?“ erkundigte sich Martin neben mir etwas unbehaglich, als der dekorative Tafelaufsatz auf den Tisch gehoben worden war.  
Frank lächelte entschuldigend und Sherlock sah aus, als wollte er gleich losfluchen: Jetzt konnte er den oberen Teil der Tafel noch schlechter sehen!  
  
Jungs! Reißt euch doch bitte zusammen!  
  
„Schon mal einen Vogel vom Himmel geholt, John?“ fragte Martin. „Ich meine, Sie schießen ja sicher besser als ich und ehe ich mal wieder Gelegenheit bekomme zu jagen, gehe ich zumeist nochmal auf den Schießstand. Aber einen Vogel im Flug treffen, das ist so…ein Erfolgserlebnis…!“  
  
Frank krümmte sich ein wenig und murmelte: „Wie Steine von einer Autobahnbrücke zu werden…“  
Da ich irgendwie instinktiv vorausgeahnt hatte, dass er etwas Derartiges von sich geben würde, redete auch ich drauf los – doch das war nicht unbedingt angemessener…  
„Hm, jetzt, wo Sie’s ansprechen, ich hab einen mit einem Flammenwerfer bewaffneten Drachenflieger abgeschossen – und das war einfach nur knapp und ziemlich gefährlich…“  
  
Es war ganz still um mich geworden. Peinlich berührt sah ich zu Sherlock hinüber und entdeckte so etwas wie schmerzliche Besorgnis in seinen Augen. Ja, ich hatte ihm davon erzählt und er war damals sehr erschrocken gewesen, aber das war es wohl nicht allein. Diese Wochen, in denen ich im Exil gewesen war, waren für uns beide hart gewesen.     
Ich räusperte mich verlegen und behauptete: „Schon…eine Weile her…eine…geheime Operation…“  
  
Ja, wirklich – was machen wir hier? Ganz richtig, Frank, das hier ist…  
wir haben hier nichts verloren…  
  
Umso bedauerlicher eigentlich, dass der gebratene Fasan im Grunde vorzüglich war…  
Ich gab es auf, irgendwelche gezielten Fragen stellen zu wollen. Vielleicht wäre das später möglich, wenn das Mahl beendet wäre und wir diese Tischordnung auflösen konnten. Sherlock erkundigte sich zumindest noch, wer seit der Jagd am Morgen bereits abgereist sei und ob irgendjemand kurzfristig abgesagt oder gar unentschuldigt ferngeblieben sei. Die Lady antwortete höflich doch mit gerunzelter Stirn. Was dieser Pöbel doch für seltsame Fragen stellen konnte! Oder ahnte sie, dass der Detektiv irgendetwas zu ermitteln versuchte?  
„Ich frage nur, weil ich gerne wüsste, wen ich hier noch antreffen könnte und…weil ich da ein paar Vermutungen habe, wer hier noch verkehrt…“, erklärte Sherlock mit freundlichem Lächeln.  
Es folgte ein Zwischengang mit geräucherter Bachforelle und danach Rehgulasch.  
Wer soll das denn alles verdauen, ihr spinnt doch! dachte ich.  
Die Portionen waren zwar nicht groß, aber insgesamt war alles trotzdem viel zu viel. Wenigstens hatte man es uns erspart, auch noch das Rehfleisch Auge in Glasauge mit einem präparierten Bock einnehmen zu müssen. Gwen zu meiner Linken streikte trotzdem und murmelte mit schwacher aber dennoch entschlossener Stimme: „Bambi* esse ich nicht…“  
  
Zuletzt gab es noch Pannacotta mit Waldbeeren, Käseplatte und außerdem wurden Heidelbeer-, Himbeer- und Erdbeerwein gereicht.  
  
Nach dreistündigem Schmaus war die Völlerei endlich überstanden. Man strömte nach draußen. Die Sonne war noch nicht lange untergegangen und die aufgeheizten Marmorplatten strahlten sowieso noch jede Menge Wärme ab. Vielarmige, silberne Kandelaber wurden gebracht, um die verschiedenen Sitzgruppen zu illuminieren und als der Lord seinen Humidor bringen ließ, lehnte Sherlock natürlich nicht ab, sondern griff ohne Bescheidenheit nach der größten Cohiba, die die Sammlung zu bieten hatte. Danach versuchte er mit dem ungleichen Herrenduo Kingsley und Timmonds ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
Ich fühlte mich so vollgefressen, dass ich mir entgegen meiner Vorsätze einen Digestif genehmigte und mir ein wenig die Beine vertrat.  
Wie zufällig schlenderte ich zu Mrs Diana Milton. Sie hatte den verschiedenen Weinen kräftig zugesprochen und so hoffte ich, dass sie einigermaßen redselig sein würde. „Es ist ja wirklich traumhaft hier…nutzen die Bürger von Clamswood diesen Park denn als Naherholungsgebiet?“ fragte ich.  
„Nun ja…teils, teils… Obwohl mein Gatte und ich der Ansicht sind, dass wir keine echte Konkurrenz sind…“  
„Oh, ich verstehe – entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Unwissenheit. Clamswood IST ein Naherholungsgebiet…“, folgerte ich leicht zerknirscht.  
„Ja, aber…es ist eine andere Klientel, die hierherkommt. Zugegeben, ein gewisser Prozentsatz unserer Bürger ist etwas argwöhnisch in Bezug auf den Park. Er erscheint ihnen zu…zu elitär. Sie fragen sich, ob er aus Steuergeldern finanziert wird, ob er ihnen…irgendetwas wegnimmt sozusagen. Wir demonstrieren durch unsere Präsenz, dass dem nicht so ist, dass wir über alles hier informiert sind und dass es keine Rivalität gibt.“  
„Und Ihr Gatte musste früher abreisen, nehme ich an…“  
„Ja, eine dringende Sitzung. Alles etwas stressig zurzeit. Im Grunde sind wir nur wegen eines albernen Gerüchts hergekommen…“  
„Eines Gerüchts? Ach was?“  
Sie neigte sich zu mir herüber und raunte verschwörerisch. „Fracking!”  
“Was?” schnappte ich verblüfft.  
„Noch nicht davon gehört?“  
„Doch natürlich, eine sehr umstrittene Methode zur Erdgasförderung, die als sehr umweltbelastend gilt – ausgerechnet hier?! Wer plant denn SOwas!“  
„Ja, eben! Der Gedanke ist absurd! Das würde Sir Reggie nie tun! Und das Wasser für unsere Stadt kommt aus den Quellen dieses Parks. Wissen Sie, was Fracking für das Grundwasser bedeutet?“  
„Ich habe davon gelesen…“, brummte ich düster. „Ich kenne die Familie ja nicht, aber ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen! Oder denken Sie, Lady Dunn oder Lord Edwin könnten so etwas wollen?“  
„Ach, und selbst wenn, das würde Redge doch nie zulassen, nur über seine Lei- –  “  
Sie brach entsetzt ab. „Oh, du meine Güte!“ Sie starrte mich an. „DEShalb sind Sie hier, Sie und Ihre Freunde? Hat es Drohungen gegeben – oder etwa schon einen Anschlag?!“  
„Nein!“ wehrte ich erschrocken ab. Doch sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Jemand versucht, Redge zu töten?! Oh, mein Gott – wie ist die Erbfolge…? Es – es gibt doch da diesen Cousin, nicht? Oh, das ist ja schrecklich! Die arme Oliv – das muss ich Nathan erzählen, der muss sofort wieder herkommen – !“ Sie nestelte aufgeregt in ihrer Handtasche.  
„Mrs Milton, bitte beruhigen Sie sich! Ich versichere Ihnen, dass uns Lord Dunn nicht beauftragt hat!“ beschwor ich sie hastig. „Niemand aus seiner Familie.“  
Sie sah mich vertrauensvoll an. „Oh, gut… Das…wäre ja auch schrecklich gewesen. …allerdings Redge scheint mir…nervös heute Abend. Das war er beim Lunch noch nicht…“  
„Sicher gibt’s eine einfache Erklärung…“, versuchte ich sie abzulenken und kam mir einfach nur noch tollpatschig vor.  
„Ja, ja, natürlich, Sie haben recht. Oh, er hasst es, wenn so etwas passiert…“ lächelte sie und ich wunderte mich, auf welche Idee ich sie jetzt wohl gebracht haben mochte.  
„Es ist ja schon ein wenig spleenig nicht? In manchen Dingen sind wir Briten doch wirklich…furchtbar…!“ Jetzt kicherte sie sogar. Ich war ratlos.  
„Na, das ist doch Ihre Schuld“, grinste sie. „Wir waren, nachdem ein Teil der Jagdgesellschaft abgereist war, immer noch fünf Männer und fünf Frauen und alles war ausgewogen und in schönster Ordnung. Und dann kreuzten Sie drei auf und es wären plötzlich dreizehn bei Tisch gewesen. Redge ist abergläubisch. Also hat er noch seinen Filius dazu gebeten. Er hasst das!“  
  
„Ah…“, nickte ich und dachte im Stillen: Mann, ist das kompliziert!  
  
„Puh – es war wirklich fantastisch – aber nach dieser…Orgie werde ich bestimmt wieder Schlafstörungen haben…“, bemerkte ich. „Verfügen Sie über einen gesunden Schlaf – so im Allgemeinen?“ versuchte ich mich an die Frage ‚Waren Sie vielleicht heute gegen drei Uhr früh wach und haben etwas mitbekommen?‘ heranzutasten, ohne diese zu stellen.     
„Es geht so. Nathan hat einen so unregelmäßigen Tagesablauf… Aber diese Nacht werde ich tief und fest schlafen. Erstens war die letzte schon zu kurz und außerdem …bin ich blau…“, schloss sie vertraulich flüsternd und feixte.  
  
Was du nicht sagst…!  
  
„Ah, ich bitte Sie…, der kleine Schwips steht Ihnen…“, entgegnete ich galant. „Also, früh auf gewesen zum fröhlichen Jagen, hm?“  
„Nicht früh genug, aber ich war halt in der Nacht noch lange wach, bin dann ganz knapp aus dem Bett gekommen, hab praktisch nur geschlafwandelt, als wir aufgebrochen sind.  
Sie als Arzt…naja, es ist so…Nathan und ich versuchen schwanger zu werden und das war letzte Nacht ein günstiger Termin…“  
„Tja, dann. Viel Glück…“, wünschte ich. Also, nichts. „Aber ehe Sie die nächste Zeit wieder Alkohol trinken, sollten Sie dann überprüfen, ob Sie erfolgreich waren…“  
„Oh! Oh, natürlich, Sie haben recht!“ rief sie aufgeschreckt und starrte mich entgeistert an.  
„Und…die Tage davor?“ fragte ich.  
„Nichts, ich…vor knapp drei Wochen habe ich zwei Gläser Sekt getrunken…“  
„Dann keine Panik“, beruhigte ich sie. „Aber jetzt warten Sie erstmal ab, versprochen?“  
„Versprochen!“ lächelte sie und stieß ihr Champagnerglas gegen meinen Tumbler, ehe sie den letzten Rest dann doch noch austrank.  
„Diana, meine Liebe!“ sagte Mrs Tettmar hinter mir. „was gibt es Neues in Clamswood?“  
„Ach, letztlich immer dasselbe…“  
Ich schaute mich um. Wen sollte ich mir noch vornehmen? Die Milliardärin? Bloß nicht! Oder Lordchen Schnösel…?  
  
Ich sah, dass Sir Simon und Frank etwas abseits zusammensaßen. Fitzgerald mit einem Whiskey und Holmes mit einem Tee. Seine Körperhaltung verriet, dass er übermüdet war. Sein Freund saß neben ihm, als wolle er ihn mit seinem langen aufgerichteten Oberkörper optisch von allen abschirmen. Er hatte leicht die Hand auf Franks Schulter gelegt, wie um ihn aufzumuntern.  
Ich beschloss, mal nach den beiden zu sehen.  
„Doc,  gut, dass Sie kommen“, bemerkte Sir Si. „Frank ist ziemlich erledigt…ich glaube, wir sollten dich ins Bett schaffen, Kumpel…“, erklärte er mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln, das Frank matt erwiderte.  
Ich nickte. „Ja…, ich will nur Sherlock Bescheid sagen – dann komme ich mit.“  
„Das müssen Sie wirklich nicht, John“, sagte Frank, sah mich aber bittend an. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht wollte, dass Fitzgerald mitbekam, dass er sich fürchtete.  
„Ich will keinen Krach mit Ihrem Cousin“, entschied ich müde und ging zu dem Detektiv hinüber, der natürlich noch mit diesem Riesenprügel von einer Havanna beschäftigt war.  
Er sah mich herausfordernd an, sog genüsslich an der Zigarre und entließ den blauen Dunst enervierend langsam ins Freie.  
„Einunddreißig“, sagte er behaglich.  
„Was?”  
“Na, du hast dich doch gefragt, was so eine Esplendido kostet. 31 Pfund. Es gibt noch kostspieligere. Aber genug davon. Du solltest über so etwas nicht sprechen.“  
„Du hast davon angefangen. Frank sollte sich ausruhen. Niemandem ist geholfen, wenn sein Immunsystem völlig zusammenklappt.“  
„Ja, gut. Bleib bei ihm. Ich komme so in zwanzig Minute nach. Und…redet über nichts Aufregendes…“  
„Nein, schon klar. Benimm dich, ja?“  
„Tsss!“  
Ich klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, ehe ich zu Sir Si und Frank zurückkehrte. Als ich Fitzgerald zunickte, sagte dieser: „Hoch mit dir, Frankie, wir schaffen dich jetzt in dein Nest!“  
„Nester sind keine Vogelbetten!“ brummte dieser. „Ich hab nicht vor, Eier zu legen!“  
„Na, den Infekt haben Sie ja bereits ausgebrütet“, grinste ich. „Aber wenigstens ist es keine Vogelgrippe!“  
„Oder Ringeltaubenröteln!“ blödelte Simon.  
„Du hast einen sitzen, alter Schluckspecht!“ urteilte Frank. Kein Wunder. Er war stocknüchtern und ziemlich fertig, da wird man recht humorlos.        
„Ah, Papperlapapp. Sag Redge noch schön Gute Nacht.“  
Frank nickte – doch noch ehe wir den Lord und die Lady ansteuern konnten, kamen Sie uns entgegen.  
„Mr Holmes! Wir wünschen Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht. Und – Sie haben zwar einen Arzt in Reichweite, aber sollten Sie etwas benötigen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, Alarm zu schlagen…“  
„Vielen Dank, Lord…Sir Reggie… Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihre überaus großzügige Gastfreundschaft…“  
„Ja, da…möchte ich mich anschließen. Ich…sollte vielleicht in seiner Nähe bleiben…“, setzte ich hastig hinzu.  
„Vielleicht…schießen Sie uns morgen etwas vor?“ fragte Olivia.  
„Oh…, ich weiß nicht…mal sehen…“, sagte ich ausweichend.  
„Es gibt tatsächlich eine Vogelrasse, bei der mein Sohn nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich sie schieße“, ließ sich Martin vernehmen und lächelte ein wenig herausfordernd.  
Ich grinste. „Ja. Schon klar!“  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Da könnte man sich jetzt streiten. Bei Disney ist Bambi ein Weißwedelhirsch, aber im österreichischen Original ist er ein Rehbock.


	187. 4D-Puzzle mit Lücken

  
  
„Oouh… Tontauben…“, murmelte Frank verwirrt.  
Fitzgerald hatte uns an unserer Suite abgeladen und unser Klient hatte sich gerade in einen Sessel fallen lassen, ehe ihm die Lösung für Slipstones kleines Rätsel aufgegangen war. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
„Mann…, ich steh wirklich total neben mir…“, brummte er und fuhr sich durch die roten Locken.  
  
Nö, du sitzt…, dachte ich, sagte das aber nicht.   
  
„Naja, das war ja auch – “ Ich brach ab. Als er mich ansah, presste ich die Lippen aufeinander und er nickte. „Hoffentlich hat sich Ihr Infekt nicht noch verschlechtert“, bemerkte ich.  
Dabei gefiel mir am wenigsten der Aspekt, dass es dann darauf rauslaufen würde, dass ich hier bleiben müsste, um Frank zu bewachen, während Sherlock allein ermittelte.  
Frank erwiderte nichts. Vielleicht, weil er sich da selbst unsicher war, vielleicht, weil er meine Gedanken erriet.  
Ich wandte mich der Kitchenette zu und setzte Teewasser auf. Sicher hätten wir welchen bestellen können, aber was wäre das jetzt für eine Erleichterung gewesen? Es hätte lediglich Störungen bedeutet. „Haben Sie eigentlich – “ Ich unterbrach mich und schüttelte über meine Wortwahl den Kopf. „Besitzen Sie eigentlich einen Vogel? Als Haustier, meine ich?“  
„Vögel sollten frei sein“, entgegnete Frank. Das überraschte mich nicht.  
„Aber es gibt in der Umgebung meines Hauses Vögel. Unter meinem Dach nisten Schwalben und Rotschwänzchen. Und wenn sie nicht so einen wahnsinnigen Lärm machen würden, dann würde ich auch ein Rad auf dem Haus montieren, um ein Storchenpaar anzulocken…“  
Ich nickte. Dann kam mir ein Gedanke. Ich sah mir den mysteriösen Schrank an und verschloss ihn dann wieder. Anschließend ging ich ins Bad. Öffnete das Fenster, sah mich um, ließ etwas Wasser laufen und überprüfte die Elektrik. Keine Falle soweit ich sehen konnte. Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, aber ich wollte sicher sein.  
„Wieso gehen Sie nicht schon ins Bad?“ schlug ich Frank vor. Er nickte nur und zog sich zurück.  
Nachdem ich gehört hatte, dass er den Riegel drehte, kontrollierte ich Franks Zimmer, seinen Schrank – spähte hinaus wegen möglicher Balkone nebenan. Nichts. Das sah alles sicher aus.  
Ich machte den Fernseher an und wartete. Frank brauchte nicht lange. In Schlafanzug, Morgenmantel und Schlappen ließ er sich wieder in einem Sessel am Couchtisch nieder. Ich brachte ihm einen Tee.  
„Danke, John“, seufzte er lächelnd und wir starrten eine Weile schweigend in den Fernseher.  
  
Bald darauf kam Sherlock, verschwand im Bad, schloss sich ein – und dann hörte ich ihn würgen.  
  
Ich sprang auf und schlug wütend gegen die Tür.  
„Sag‘ mal, du unverbesserlicher Spinner…!“ brüllte ich empört. Frustriert sah ich zu Frank hinüber unsere Blicke trafen sich. „Das hat er dann doch auch schon nach dem Zwischengang gemacht!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Ja, ich fürchte auch…“  
„Manchmal treibt er mich fast in den Wahnsinn mit diesen Marotten!“ schimpfte ich und setzte mich wieder.   
„Hättest du nicht wenigstens Gang fünf bis sieben lassen können, wo sie waren?“ fragte ich sauer, als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, doch er machte nur eine herrische Geste und gebot mir zu schweigen. Dabei machte er sich ohne Umschweife daran, alles abzusuchen: Lampen, Bilder, Schränke, Vorhänge, Kissen.... Zuletzt stellte er einen Stuhl vor die Geheimgangschranktüren und auf die Fläche einen metallenen Aschenbecher und einen Kerzenständer. Frank, der inzwischen wieder aus dem Bad gekommen war und noch einen Tee trank, stutzte.  
„Ähm…, Sherlock?“  
„Ein Geheimgang. Die Türen sind zwar abgeschlossen, aber sicher ist sicher.“  
„Oh, du liebe  Zeit…“, murmelte Frank.  
Ich platzierte eine Tasse Tee auf dem Couchtisch und setzte mich ebenfalls. Sherlock gesellte sich zu uns und nahm einen Schluck Tee, ohne sich um meinen tadelnden Blick zu scheren.  
„Du hast noch kaum Anhaltspunkte – war es da wirklich nötig – “  
„Überlass das mir“, versetzte er. „Ich gehe nochmal los. Du wirst hier Wache halten, John. Ich halte es zwar für ungefährlich, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen.“  
„Sei auch, was dich angeht, vorsichtig“, erwiderte ich.  
„Mir passiert schon nichts“, brummte er. „Ich habe den Lord gebeten, dass er Fotos von heute früh zeigt. Sie haben hier ein Minikino und während er die Show dort an die Leinwand wirft, wird er sie dir auch mailen – oder einen Link schicken – wie auch immer. Du kannst die Bilder ja schon einmal durchsehen, Frank, vielleicht fällt dir etwas auf.“  
„Kann ich versuchen…“, stimmte dieser zu, klang dabei aber eher ratlos.  
Ehe ich widersprechen konnte, ergänzte er: „Ich bin zwar sehr müde, aber wahrscheinlich sowieso noch zu aufgedreht.“  
  
Na gut…, dachte ich.   
  
Aber die Sache gefiel mir nicht.  
Sherlock ging also wieder. Ich holte Frank eine Decke und redete ihm zu, es sich wenigstens auf der Couch bequem zu machen, dann fuhr ich schon mal den Laptop hoch und machte den Fernseher aus.   
Was verspricht er sich davon? fragte ich mich. Frank wird wohl kaum den Mörder wieder erkennen, dazu war es dann doch zu dunkel und die bereits abgereisten Gäste hat er wahrscheinlich auch noch nie getroffen.  
Ich sah inzwischen kurz die News durch und öffnete dann meinen E-Mail-Account. Werbung, eine Mail von Harry – will ich das jetzt wissen? fragte ich mich unbehaglich, klickte sie dann aber doch an und war erleichtert, als sie nur eine routinemäßige Frage nach meinem Befinden, Grüße und ein paar You Tube-Links enthielt. Keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten.  
Ich überlegte,  ob ich rasch antworten solle, als es klopfte. Ich sah zu Frank hinüber.  
„Ich seh‘ mal nach“, murmelte ich.  
„Wer ist da?“ fragte ich an der Tür.   
„Simon!“  
Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass er nun einfach seinen Vornamen nannte, obwohl er doch erkennen musste, dass es nicht Frank war, der ihm antwortete.  
Andererseits war Fitzgerald ja strenggenommen kein Adeliger, sondern wegen irgendwelcher Verdienste in den Ritterstand erhoben worden. Vorläufig hatte ich die Gelegenheit verpasst, Frank zu fragen weshalb.   
Ich öffnete.   
„Sherlock schickt mich…“, raunte er verschwörerisch.  
„Okay…“ Ich ließ ihn rein. Frank hatte vorgehabt, bei Simon zu übernachten, es war also wurscht, ob er ihn hier im Schlafanzug sah oder bei sich zuhause.  
„Er meinte, ich solle mir die Fotos hier ansehen und Ihnen erklären, wer darauf zu sehen ist“, erläuterte Sir Simon, als ich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
„Gute Idee“, erwiderte ich und wies in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Ich holte noch ein weiteres Teegedeck, während sich Simon zu Frank setzte. „Na, altes Haus… in dem Aufzug siehst du jetzt richtig krank aus…“, stellte er bedauernd fest.  
Frank hatte sich aufgerichtet und machte Platz: „Setz dich her, sonst müssten wir ja den Laptop ständig drehen…“  
„…dann kannst du mich auch nicht anhusten“, grinste er.  
Ich reichte dem Sir seinen Tee und setzte mich auf seine andere Seite, so dass er gerade auf das Display schauen konnte.    
Inzwischen war die Mail eingetroffen und ich öffnete gleich den Anhang, der zwei Slideshows enthielt.    
Auf den ersten fünf Schnappschüssen sah man den Saal von heute Abend, wo neun Leute bei einem ersten Frühstück zusammen saßen – nur dass der Tisch noch länger war. Ein mir unbekannter Herr mittleren Alters, Martin Slipstone und Timmonds verspeisten Eier mit Speck, Würstchen, baked Beans, gegrillte Tomate und Toast, Kingsley – so weit das zu erkennen war – Körnermüsli mit Obst, Gwen und eine weitere junge Frau tranken Kaffee und aßen nur ein wenig Marmeladentoast. Die Lady und die Milliardärin zogen ebenso wie eine weitere Dame ein kleines Sektfrühstück mit zierlichen Häppchen vor. Sah nach Lachs mit Kaviar aus.  
„Also, das ist Lord Kenwood. Sozusagen Redge’s Nachbar und seine Frau. Aber die reisen im Allgemeinen erst morgens an, sind also kaum schon nachts um drei hier gewesen. Wer die dritte Kaffeetrinkerin ist, weiß ich jetzt nicht“, erklärte Simon.  
Die nächsten Bilder waren auf der Terrasse aufgenommen. Die Managerin stand  fröstelnd in Reitmontur und langem Pelzmantel darüber mit Kaffeebecher und Zigarillo bei zwei ebenfalls rauchenden Herren herum. Der Ältere mochte Anfang oder Mitte Sechzig sein, der andere vielleicht knapp Dreißig.   
Ein Pelzmantel in einem Naturschutzgebiet? Sah ein wenig wie Fuchs aus… Ausgerechnet. Wo doch der Fuchs in dieser Kinderbuchreihe die Hauptfigur war...  
  
„Der hier ist unser Chefranger. Noch. Ab Montag kommt sein Nachfolger, der ihn dann nach einer Einarbeitungsphase ablösen wird.“ Simons Aussage bezog sich auf den älteren. „Und der…vielleicht ist er das sogar, ich kenne ihn nicht…“  
„Niemand, der sich hier hochgearbeitet hat?“ fragte ich.  
„Nein. Das… hat sich früher nicht so bewährt. Da hat es vier Bewerber von hier gegeben und drei davon fühlten sich hinterher ungerecht behandelt und verhielten sich später…naja, sie nahmen von ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen nicht jeden Befehl an, meinten mitunter, es besser zu wissen…“  
„Und wie lange ist das her?“  
„Vierzehn Jahre. Aber der damalige Chefranger kündigte dann und Miller bekam den Posten. Er wurde auch eher akzeptiert, hatte schon die längste Erfahrung.“  
  
Kaum ein Motiv für einen Mord nach so langer Zeit...  
  
„Und der Neue? Was zeichnet ihn aus?“  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich habe die Sitzung verpasst, in der er sich vorgestellt hat. Redge sagte vorhin, er sei auch Tierarzt und stamme aus einer nordenglischen Familie, die über Generationen einen Zoo betrieben haben, der jetzt aber wohl schon seit Jahren nicht mehr existiert. Anscheinend war er mit der Tierhaltung dort…ziemlich unzufrieden.“  
„Klingt interessant…“, brummte ich. „Und wussten die Leute von hier, dass sie sich nicht zu bewerben brauchen?“  
„Nicht offiziell…Hm, die Miltons sehe ich nicht.“  
„Sollen spät aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen sein“, sagte ich.  
„Ebenso wie Edwin. Er mag solche Gesellschaften nicht. Nimmt nur teil, wenn seine Eltern wirklich darauf bestehen… Also er jagt gerne – aber sucht sich die Leute dann lieber selbst aus…nunja, wer nicht…“ Er grinste.  
„Ich sehe nur zum Teil Reitstiefel…“, bemerkte ich.  
„Ja. das gibt es öfter: Ein Teil jagt zu Pferd und der Rest zu Fuß. Dann gibt es noch Jagdhelfer, teils sind es Ranger, die das Ganze auch dokumentieren, die das Wild aufbrechen und transportieren, oder Bedienstete von Redge.“  
„Das heißt, wenn jemand, sagen wir, einen Bock schießt, dann läuft oder reitet er nicht unbedingt dorthin – sondern lässt das das Personal machen?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Durchaus. Steht jedem frei. Lord Kenwood zum Beispiel bricht sein Wild selbst auf, Oliv dagegen schießt nur und lässt den Rest andere erledigen. Von den Miltons schießt nur er – und sie redet ihm dann zu, dass er hingehen und sich vergewissern soll, dass das Tier nicht übermäßig leidet. Doch er sieht dann auch nur zu…“  
„Und diese Jagdhelfer…bekommen die wirklich jeden Abschuss genau mit? Ich meine, wenn sie das ja dokumentieren sollen?“  
„Das ist kaum machbar.“  
„Wissen Sie, wo gejagt wurde? Ich meine, im gesamten Park?“  
„Du liebe Zeit, nein. Es muss ja sichergestellt werden, dass Fehlschüsse nicht das Gelände verlassen. Es ist wohl heute Nachmittag noch nicht so aufgefallen, aber zur Mitte des Parks befindet sich eine große Talmulde. Wenn in dieses Tal hineingeschossen wird, oder innerhalb des Tals, ist das sicher. Abgesehen von der Vogeljagd, zumindest. Aber bei den steileren Schüssen kommen die Kugeln ja auch nach einer kürzeren Strecke wieder runter.  
Ich verstehe allerdings nicht, was all diese Fragen mit Franks Mord zu tun haben sollen“, setzte Simon stirnrunzelnd hinzu.  
„Mein Mord!?“ japste Frank. „Bitte, Jungs, sagt das nicht, ja?“  
„Ja, schon gut…, tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Also…mit dieser Sache, die du da beobachtet hast…“  
„Nichts wahrscheinlich. Ich stochere nur so im Nebel und versuche, mir das alles so einigermaßen vorzustellen“, behauptete ich achselzuckend. Aber so war es natürlich nicht. Ich wollte herausbekommen, ob sich jemand vom Rest der größeren Gruppen entfernt haben könnte, um heimlich einen Bock mehr abzuschießen.  
„Also, ich erkenne da niemanden... – also zusätzlich zu den Personen von heute Abend, meine ich. Und was den Täter anbelangt, den hab ich viel zu schlecht sehen können…“   
Als nächstes folgten ein paar Gruppenfotos. Einmal von der berittenen Jagdgesellschaft und von denen, die zu Fuß unterwegs sein würden. Die Ranger und Jagdhelfer waren nicht extra abgelichtet worden, waren aber bei den nächsten Bildern immer Mal mit drauf.  
„Ich glaube zwei von den Rangern habe ich schon gesehen, als ich die ersten beiden Male hier war. Mit dir…“, überlegte Frank.  
„Kann gut sein… Ich merk mir doch nicht, wie die heißen – wozu haben die Namensschilder – …okay, bei ein paar weiß ich’s schon“, gab er zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass das jetzt doch zu herablassend geklungen hatte.  
Ich ging nochmal zurück zum ersten der beiden Gruppenfotos und holte mein Notizbuch und nahm mir quer eine neue Seite vor.  
„Also, die Dunns und die …Kenwoods…“, murmelte ich und schrieb sie auf die ungefähren Positionen, die sie auf dem Foto hatten.  
„Ja. Und die junge Dame mit dem Pferdeschwanz ist die junge Lady Dunn, Mary-Anne…“  
„Ah, dann haben wir Gwen und Mrs Merryweather und die Managerin, sowie Miller und den mutmaßlichen Nachfolger…  
Und wer sind die beiden?“ Der Pelzmantel war nun verschwunden, dafür trug die Milliardärin jetzt eine Pelzjacke.  
„Der Kieferorthopäde und Zahnarzt der Dunns… Sehr gefragt! Ist reicher als mancher Adlige… Ein Prof. Talbert , oder so… Und seine – ooh, ich glaube, dritte Frau…“  
„Dann vermute ich, dieser Typ gehört zu Gwen. Ihr Produzent oder was, der ihr diese Teilnahme verordnet hat…“, überlegte ich.  
„Gut möglich, ja…“, pflichtete mir Frank bei. „Er…hat so was…“  
  
Äh, ja, so was… „Hippes“ – ich weiß, was du meinst…!  
  
„Das sind also die Reiter…“, notierte ich und ging zum nächsten Bild.  
„Die Miltons, Kingsley und Timmonds, Slipstone, unsere unbekannte Kaffeetrinkerin und dann sind da noch zwei Ladies…“  
„Gesehen habe ich die schon irgendwann, ich denke, sie sind Schwestern – oder so…, haben, glaube ich, eine Silbermitgliedschaft, aber ich kann mich irren oder sie könnten ja auch noch etwas draufgelegt haben seit kurzem…“  
Ich sah mir die folgenden Schnappschüsse an, die einzelne Personen und kleine Gruppen beim Aufbruch zeigen – etwa beim Aufsteigen oder Gewehr laden. Nun waren es wohl nur noch Aufnahmen der Reiter. Inzwischen trugen alle knallorangefarbene Warnwesten.   
„Die Fußgänger werden dann in der anderen Datei sein?“  
„Nehme ich auch an, das ist ja jetzt wohl nur vorläufig so zusammengestellt, damit Sie sich das alles ansehen können. Da ist ja noch eine Menge dabei, was man nicht aufheben würde. Normalerweise macht Redge so etwas nicht.“  
  
Ja, es war eine Menge Ausschuss darunter, auch verwackeltes, abgeschnittene Köpfe und so…   
  
„…es muss Mary-Anne sein, die diese Fotos gemacht hat. Sie ist nur auf dem Gruppenfoto…“, stellte Simon fest.  
„Mary-Anne…“, überlegte ich. Und zählte in meinen Notizen nach.   
  
Zehn Männer, elf Frauen.   
Oh...  
  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich will gerade mal sehen, wie das endet…“  
„Natürlich…“, sagte Simon ratlos.  
Ich ging auf das letzte Bild: Auf der Terrasse. Das musste der Brunch sein.  Ich ging die Fotos rückwärts durch, bis ich an eines geriet, was man wohl als „Totale“ bezeichnen würde. Da war eine U-förmige Tafel aufgebaut worden und ich zählte 22 besetzte Plätze. Ich zoomte auf einen jungen Mann. Yepp. Das war Edwin.  
„Was ist mit Mary-Anne? Mag sie solche Gesellschaften?“  
„Es geht so, aber sie hasst die Jagd. Seltsam, dass sie dabei war…“  
„Sagte Sir Reggie, dass irgendwer nicht gekommen ist?“ fragte ich weiter.  
Simon sah mich entsetzt an. „Oh, mein Gott! Was…was ist Ihnen aufgefallen?!“  
„Ich weiß nicht… Mrs Milton erklärte mir vorhin, dass heute Abend eigentlich fünf Frauen und fünf Männer vorgesehen waren, doch dann tauchten die beiden Holmes‘ und ich auf. Da waren’s plötzlich Dreizehn und Sir Reggie bat seinen Sohn dazu. Aber heute Morgen hat es einen leichten Frauenüberschuss gegeben. Doch die junge Lady ist ja anscheinend dazu gebeten worden… Vielleicht wurden elf Herren erwartet – alles in allem. Nicht bloß zehn.“  
„Dann wäre der fehlende männliche Gast…der…Tote…?!“ stammelte Fitzgerald und wurde blass.  
Ich nickte nachdenklich. Simon wandte sich Frank zu und stockte dann in seiner Bewegung, drehte sich zurück – den Zeigefinger vor den Lippen. Dann stand er ganz vorsichtig auf.   
Frank war zur Seite auf der Armlehne zusammengesunken und schlief. Der Sir schlich sich an die Bar und holte eine Flasche Whiskey hervor, die er mir stumm von Weiten präsentierte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf er nickte und bediente sich. Nachdem er das erste Glas rasch in sich reingekippt hatte, nahm er sich ein zweites und setzte sich in den nächsten Sessel.  
Ich sah zu Frank hinüber. In dieser Position würde er bestimmt Rückenschmerzen bekommen, aber wenn ich nun versuchen würde, seine Beine auf die Couch zu wuchten…? Aber wahrscheinlich würde er bald nochmal aufwachen und dann konnte ich ihn ins Bett schaffen.  
Fitzgerald erhob sich. Er sah beunruhigt aus. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
  
„Ich fürchte, bisher habe ich es noch nicht ganz ernst genommen“, gestand er fast flüsternd. „Jetzt ist mir wirklich etwas mulmig geworden…   
Ich sollte jetzt gehen, damit Frank endlich ins Bett kommt. Vielleicht gelingt es mir später noch, Sir Reggie und Ihren Freund alleine zu sprechen.“  
Ich nickte. „Ja, vielleicht wäre das nützlich. sobald wir wissen, wer das Opfer ist, bringt uns das weitere Anhaltspunkte, auch wenn die Leiche noch fehlt.“  
Fitzgerald schauderte. „Abscheulich…!“ murmelte er. „Nicht Sie – ! Ich meine – “  
„Schon okay! Schlafen Sie gut“, erwiderte ich nachsichtig lächelnd und entließ ihn aus unserer Suite. Anschließend zog ich mich mit Laptop und Notizen an den Schreibtisch zurück.   
Ich sah mir die Fotos weiter an. Mit Ausnahme einiger Totalen vom gemeinsamen Brunch und den gestellten Gruppenfotos waren da immer nur einzelne oder wenige Personen drauf. Ich hätte sie schon ganz systematisch durchforsten müssen, um festzustellen, ob da irgendwer längere Zeit mal gar nicht zu sehen war – und das wäre auch noch kein richtiges Indiz gewesen; zumal mir die Zeitangaben fehlten. Ich nahm mir auch noch die zweite Datei vor.  
Nein. Ich war außerstande, mit diesem Puzzle zurecht zu kommen. Ein 4D-Puzzle mit vielen weißen Stellen…  
Natürlich hätte ich von Simon noch wissen wollen, wie weit das fotografierte Gelände von diesem Hochsitz entfernt war.   
Orion-Hochsitz…, fiel es mir wieder ein.   
Ob die anderen auch mythologische Namen hatten?  
Soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, war diese Lichtung mit dem Hochsitz nicht zu sehen. Aber da konnte ich mich auch irren. Vielleicht aus einer anderen Richtung und ich merkte es bloß nicht, weil ich buchstäblich vor lauter Wald die Bäume nicht sah?  
  
Einundzwanzig Leute, dazu mindestens zehn Jagdhelfer…   
  
Und jeder, der hier in diesem Park ein und ausging oder zum Schloss gehörte, aber gar nicht an der Jagd teilnahm, kam natürlich ebenso in Frage!  
Ganz schön unübersichtlich!  
  
Meine Augen rebellierten vom langen Starren auf den Bildschirm. Inzwischen war schon ein Uhr durch. Ein leises Ächzen schreckte mich auf.  
Als ich mich nach Frank umwandte, rappelte er sich hustend auf.   
„Frank! Warten Sie, ich helf‘ Ihnen…“  
Ich eilte zu ihm,  weil ich fürchtete, er werde trotzdem aufstehen.  
„Kommen Sie, Sie müssen jetzt wirklich ins Bett…“  
Er ergriff dankbar meinen dargebotenen Arm, wir zogen ihn vom Sofa hoch und ich begleitete ihn bis an sein Bett.  
„Ich bin draußen. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn irgendwas sein sollte.“  
„Wird schon gehen, danke, John…“, krächzte er.  
„Gute Besserung…“  
„Ich hoffe, Sie müssen sich nicht die ganze Nacht um die Ohren schlagen…“  
„Mal sehen…, bis morgen…“  
  
Ich schloss sachte die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Seufzend machte ich mich daran, mir die Jagdhelfer nochmal genauer anzusehen, mir ihre Gesichter zu einzuprägen, aber meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit ließ jetzt auch merklich nach.  
  
Dann erreichte mich eine SMS.  
Sherlock.  
  
„Du wolltest, dass ich dir texte, falls ich mal wieder aus einem Schrank komme. SH.“  
  
Einen Moment war ich verwirrt – okay, er würde also durch den Geheimgang kommen, wieso auch immer, aber bei welcher Gelegenheit…?   
Oh, natürlich!   
Bei den Slipstones hatte er sich im Schrank versteckt…nach dem Desaster im Museum…  
Als es nun dumpf klapperte, stand ich kichernd auf, um Sherlock aus dem Geheimgangschrank zu lassen.  
  
„Der gefällt mir…“   
Er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge und wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Richtig cool…!“   
   
  


 

 


	188. Warum reimt sich Lord auf Mord...?

  
  
  
„War ja klar, dass dir der gefällt!“ grinste ich. „Aber komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, in der Baker Street irgendwo Wände zu durchbrechen!“  
„Naja, wenn wir dieses dusselige Fenster, das vom Wohnzimmer ins Treppenhaus geht, von beiden Seiten mit einem Schrank verdecken würden… Oder eines der Fenster im Schlafzimmer – ich mache bloß Witze! Das wäre nicht wirklich sinnvoll!“  
„Das weiß ich, ich doch auch, es gibt keine Stelle, an der es etwas bringen bzw wirklich nicht auffallen würde.  
Hast du Sir Simon noch gesprochen?“  
„Nein, es hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Der Rest, der da jetzt immer noch zusammensitzt, ist ziemlich betrunken – heißt das, ihr habt etwas beobachtet?“  
„Naja…, das wäre wohl zu viel gesagt. Aber Mrs Milton hat gesagt, dass wir heute – oder besser gestern Abend beinahe Dreizehn bei Tisch gewesen wären, dadurch, dass wir überraschend aufgetaucht sind und dass Sir Reggie wohl deshalb seinen Sohn dazu gebeten hätte. Ursprünglich sollten sie fünf Damen und fünf Herren sein. Nun fiel mir auf, dass die Jagdgesellschaft aus elf Frauen und zehn Männern – “   
„Aber ja! Du hast recht!“ rief Sherlock verblüfft.  
„Schhh….!“ dämpfte ich ihn, war aber sehr erfreut, dass er so reagierte.   
„John, das ist brillant!“ lobte er flüsternd.   
„Naja, …danke…“  
„Zu dumm, dass ich das jetzt nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen kann. Unser Opfer wurde also hier erwartet. Nur wieso wusste der Lord davon nichts? Das scheint mir verdächtig…“  
„Hm, keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er für so etwas einen Zeremonienmeister?“  schlug ich scherzhaft vor.   
„Frank schläft offenkundig“, stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Er war zum Umfallen müde. Ich meine, schon allein der Schlafmangel von letzter Nacht hätte es den meisten Menschen schwer gemacht, länger aufzubleiben.“  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Den Rest der Nacht sollten wir uns aufteilen – nein, keine Widerrede, ich bestehe darauf, dass du drei Stunden schläfst! Du bist doch noch etwas zu angeschlagen für kompletten Schlafentzug. Ich werde Wache halten.“  
Er seufzte. „Na, gut, aber lass mich den Anfang machen, ich will mir die Fotos nochmal ansehen.“  
„Hast du herausbekommen, wie nahe die Jagdgesellschaft dem Tatort gekommen ist?“  
„Heißt das, du hast das Sir Si nicht gefragt?!“ fauchte der Detektiv verärgert.  
„Naja, das wollte ich…, aber dann ist Frank eingeschlafen. Ich habe mich zuerst auf die Personen konzentriert. Und Sir Si hat auch gar nicht versucht, irgendwelche Ortsangaben zu machen. Man sieht ja da auch wenig Landschaft. Möglicherweise hätte er anhand dieser Bäume gar nicht sagen können, wo genau sie da gewesen sind“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Ja, vielleicht…“, lenkte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd ein.  
„Als uns klar wurde, dass der fehlende Gast wohl das Opfer sein muss, ist Sir Si ehrlich erschrocken. Er gab zu, das vorher noch nicht ganz ernst genommen zu haben.“  
Sherlock nickte, wieder etwas besänftigt.  
„Okay. Geh schlafen. Ich weck dich um fünf.“  
„Vier!“ verbesserte ich streng.   
Na, schön. Vier.“  
Ich nickte und zog mich zurück, stellt mir aber sicherheitshalber doch auch noch den Wecker meines Handys.   
  
In dem Zimmer neben Franks hatte ich vorhin nur kurz meine Sachen abgestellt und später die Kleidung gewechselt. Jetzt streifte ich lediglich das Jackett und die Schuhe ab, ehe ich mich ins Bett legte.   
Seufzend öffnete ich noch den Bund meiner Hose. Eigentlich war sie mir etwas zu weit – doch nach dieser Völlerei brauchte ich etwas mehr Platz.  
  
Ich sah mir diesen Baum nochmals an. Doch wenn Sherlock hier schon alles untersucht hatte, was konnte ich mir dann noch einbilden zu entdecken? Ratlos richtete ich mich auf, wandte mich um und sah zu dem Hochsitz hinüber, auf dem die Holmes-Cousins standen und sich unterhielten.  
Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille und Frank brach getroffen zusammen. Sherlock zuckte im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück, doch dann trat er vor und spähte in die Richtung, aus der der Schuss gekommen sein musste! Wie verdammt leichtsinnig!  
„Sherlock, runter!“ schrie ich und rannte los. Doch dieser unverbesserliche Irre, hob nur den Feldstecher vor die Augen, statt in Deckung zu gehen und nach seinem Cousin zu sehen.  
Weitere Schüsse krachten. „Deckung!“ rief ich nochmal. Wie es sich anhörte, war der Schütze nun näher – ob die Munition das Holz des Hochsitzes durchschlagen würde? Ich erreichte die steile Treppe und begann, sie hinaufzuklettern…klettern…klettern…klettern…  
Sie nahm kein Ende! Da schienen von oben immer neue Sprossen nachzukommen, so, wie wenn man in Gedanken die falsche Rolltreppe erwischt hat und nicht vom Fleck kommt, obwohl man sie hinaufsteigt.  
Ich muss da rauf! dachte ich. Ich muss ihn retten!   
Ich versuchte, schneller zu klettern, doch das half auch nicht. Panik kroch in mir hoch und ich spürte mein Herz in meiner Brust hämmern, dazu wurden meine Arme und Beine immer schwerer.  
Ich muss zu ihm…!  
Als ich zu schreien versuchte, kam kein Laut aus meiner Kehle und voller Entsetzen wurde mir klar, dass das Feuer eigestellt worden war. Schon längst!  
Hieß das…?!  
Von irgendwoher drang eine kleine, nervige, piepsige Melodie an mein Ohr und wurde zunehmend lauter.   
Ich begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte –   
Und erwachte.  
Verärgert und erleichtert zugleich schnappte ich nach Luft.  
„Was für ein Mist!“ schimpfte ich leise und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während ich fahrig nach dem Handy tastete, um es abzuwürgen.  
Noch vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett, angelte nach  meinen Schuhen und stand auf. Ich zog rasch die Jacke über und verließ das Zimmer. Sherlock war nicht zu sehen, aber im Wohnzimmer stand die Balkontür offen. An der Kitchenette warf ich mir rasch etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, ehe ich hinaustrat.  
Wie zu erwarten war, stand Sherlock draußen – und rauchte. Aber es war keine Zigarette, es war eine Zigarre. Mindestens ebenso dick, wie die vom Vorabend. Der Teufel weiß, wie lang sie gewesen war. Ehe Sherlock sie angesteckt hatte.  
„Oh, zur Hölle. Sherlock…!“ seufzte ich.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. „Sorry, ich habe die Rauchdauer etwas unterschätzt. Schlecht geschlafen?“  
„Geht so“, knurrte ich.  
„Naja, vielleicht ergibt sich die Möglichkeit, dass du dich nach dem Lunch etwas zurückziehen kannst. Wir werden sehen.“  
Leise hörte man ein paar Vögel zwitschern und auch etwas wie eine Eule oder einen Kauz. Ich sah mich um. Der Sternenhimmel war nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie über dem Mittelmeer, aber doch schon um einiges prächtiger als im Zentrum von London. Doch dass er nicht an den, den wir während der Kreuzfahrt gesehen hatten, heranreichte, lag zum Teil auch an dem praktisch noch vollen Mond.  
„Du wolltest wissen, wie hell es um die Zeit wirklich ist – mit Vollmond…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Offenkundig…“, brummte er.  
„Alles ruhig geblieben?“  
„In diesem Teil des Schlosses schon. Außerdem gibt es Wachpersonal, das regelmäßig seine Runden macht.“  
„Richtig regelmäßig?“ fragte ich misstrauisch.  
„Hmh, du siehst das Problem“, stellte er zufrieden fest. „Es hat also nicht viel zu sagen, dass sie letzte Nacht nichts mitbekommen haben. Außer, dass all jene Gäste, die hier schon häufiger übernachtet haben sowie das Stammpersonal nach wie vor verdächtig sind.  
„Tja, von unserer Tischgesellschaft schien mir niemand nervös…außer Frank natürlich. Vielleicht ist unser Mörder ja wirklich schon abgereist, ehe wir kamen, oder es ist jemand vom Personal, von den Rangern… Scheint mir immer noch schwer einzugrenzen…“  
Er blies gemütlich den Rauch gen Himmel.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, das mit dem Wachpersonal überrascht mich etwas. Normalerweise rechnet man nicht mit Dieben oder gar Feinden von innen und mit moderner Überwachungselektronik sollte es doch jetzt nicht so schwer sein, diesen Kasten nach außen zu sichern.“  
„Bei größeren Gesellschaften haben sie zusätzliche Bedienstete und denen trauen sie nicht. Es gibt spezielle Zeitarbeitsfirmen für diese Branche.“  
„Was denn, das heißt, sie mieten sich zusätzliche …Butler und …Küchenmädchen für ein verlängertes Wochenende?!“ wunderte ich mich.    
„So in etwa, schmunzelte Sherlock, amüsiert über meine Unwissenheit.  
„Das also meintest du mit Stammpersonal…“, murmelte ich.  
„Ich muss mir die einzelnen Flaschenzüge nochmal ansehen. Alleine und aus der Nähe…“, sinnierte Sherlock. Dann stieß er ein kleines, einsilbiges Lachen aus. „Tha, ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt schon einmal derartig wenige Spuren hatte!“  
„Das gefällt dir doch irgendwie…“, neckte ich ihn.  
„Wird sich bald ändern. In ein paar Stunden werden wir wissen, wer überraschend gefehlt hat“, seufzte er.  
Ich starrte nachdenklich in aufleuchtende Glut, als Sherlock an dem Zigarrenstummel zog.  
„Komm schon, sag dem Krautwickel Lebewohl, der ist jetzt kurz genug“, drängte ich ihn. „Und du brauchst etwas Schlaf.“  
„Na, schön…“, brummte Sherlock, legte den Stummel auf das Fenstersims und schlüpfte hinein.  
Um diese Uhrzeit war es doch ziemlich frisch. Sehr unvernünftig von Frank, sich im Freien zu betrinken… Andererseits, wenn es nur ein Flachmann voll gewesen sein sollte, hatte nichts passieren können, überlegte ich und begann gemächlich auf- und abzuwandern. Das Schloss hatte, wie mir schien, eine Menge Balkone. Und vor allem hinten raus, über der Terrasse, spannten sie sich im ersten und zweiten Stock fast über die gesamte Front des zentralen Gebäudeteils. Dieser war freilich von hier nicht zu sehen. Schon merkwürdig, in was für Kreise mich unsere Arbeit schon gebracht hatte, zu Geheimagenten und auf eine Kreuzfahrt, zu Pennern und einem Earl. Doch so unwirklich das mitunter schien, ich hatte noch selten so sehr gespürt, dass ich lebte, es war herrlich…!    
…nun, Frank sah das gewiss anders! Armer Kerl, hoffentlich wird er nicht noch kränker…  
Dann werde ich ihm verordnen, dass wir ihn in warme Decken gewickelt auf die Terrasse packen…, überlegte ich. Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage, dass ich die ganze Zeit hier bleibe, um ihn zu bewachen!  
Bald schon zeigte sich erstes Morgenrot am Horizont – oder besser gesagt über den Baumwipfeln des White Deer Parcs, während weitere Vögel in die verhaltene Sinfonie einfielen. Auch wenn ich für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit viel zu gerne noch gemütlich im Bett lag, ich begann Frank zu verstehen, es hatte was Paradiesisches…  
Und wenn man dieses Konzert erst mitten im Wald miterlebte, musste die Natur geradezu unberührt wirken. Wie vor der Erschaffung des Menschen.  
Nicht das ich Kreationist wäre! Ganz bestimmt nicht, aber manchmal hat die Natur etwas Magisches…geradezu Mystisches. Diese Nebelschwaden zum Beispiel, die von der betauten Wiese aufstiegen wie Elfenschleier…  
Ich grinste. Lass das Sherlock nicht hören…  
Um Fünf ging ich hinein und machte mir einen Tee. Ich hätte sicher einen ordern können, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, Sherlock zu wecken. Ich machte den Fernseher an, aber ohne Ton und las den Videotext. Doch kurze Zeit später stand ich wieder auf und tigerte umher, um nicht einzuschlafen. Mein Blick fiel auf die zweite Couch, das hergerichtete Schlafsofa, das noch gänzlich unbenutzt war, da sich Sherlock in das Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, in dem auch ich zuvor geschlafen hatte, und beschloss es etwas zu zerwühlen.  
Irgendwann ging ich auf die Toilette und sah anschließend die Krawattennadel über dem Waschbecken liegen. Ob ich sie schon zum Frühstück wieder tragen sollte? Oder war das eher etwas für die Abendgarderobe?   
Keine Ahnung!  
  
Um kurz nach sechs schlich ich zur Tür und linste in den Korridor, von wo man ein sachtes Geräusch kleiner gut geölter Räder und leise Tritte vernehmen konnte. Der Diener gab mir ein Zeichen, dass er mich gesehen hatte und zwei Minuten später saß ich vor dampfendem Tee und noch ofenwarmem Gebäck.  
„Perfekt…“, murmelte ich, „an den Service könnt‘ ich mich gewöhnen…“   
Ich genoss meinen Early Morning Tea und raffte mich dazu auf, mir die Online News vorzuknöpfen.  
  
Immer noch nichts von unserem EMP-Mysterium. Komisch.  
  
…und wieso bekomme ich eigentlich Werbebanner für Babysachen angezeigt…?  
  
In letzter Zeit hatte ich verstärkt Anzeigen von KEMP Technologies     gehabt, dabei war ich nur einmal ganz kurz auf deren Site gewesen! Eine totale Überreaktion, gemessen daran, was ich sonst für Erfahrungen mit Cookies gemacht hatte.  
 Aber das war jetzt seltsam…  
  
Sherlock hatte doch wohl nicht in dieser Richtung…?   
  
Ausgeschlossen!  
  
...und doch schien das die einzige Erklärung zu sein.   
Ich ging also in die Chronik und traute meinen Augen kaum: Sherlock hatte nach Babynamen gesucht?!  
  
Verdattert folgte ich dem Link –   
  
…und dann gab ich nur noch ein beschämtes Ächzen von mir.  
  
Alvie.  
  
Der Name, den ich so lächerlich gefunden hatte.   
Bedeutung: ‚Weiser Freund' vom altenglischen Aetheiwine, ebenso Aefwine, beides im Sinne von ‚edler Freund‘. Auch ein Diminutiv von Alvar: Ein altenglischer Name für das Heer der Elfen.*  
  
„Oh, Gott, Sherlock…! Entschuldige…“, stammelte ich leise.   
  
Ich hatte zwar glücklicherweise nichts gesagt, doch ich hatte ihm so sehr gegrollt und mich so getäuscht, was diesen seltsamen Einfall anging, dass es mich wirklich betroffen machte, meinen Irrtum zu erkennen.  
  
Aber hätte ich es nicht wirklich besser wissen müssen?    
  
Okay, dachte ich und schluckte gerührt. Das beantwortet zumindest die Frage, ob ich diese Krawattennadel heute Morgen wieder anziehen werde…, entschied ich.   
Obwohl das Eine mit dem Anderen eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte.  
  
  
Um zwanzig nach sieben hörte ich die Zimmertür klappen. Sherlock schlurfte grußlos an mir vorbei wie ein Schlafwandler und verschwand im Bad. Kurz darauf begann die Dusche zu laufen. Also stand ich auf und orderte ein weiteres Teegedeck, sowie Kaffee. Als es eintraf, rauschte Sherlock, nur in ein Badetuch gehüllt, aus dem Bad.  
  
„Kaffee oder Tee?“ fragte ich.  
Seine finstere und verschlafene Miene hellte sich auf. Er gesellte sich zu mir an den Tisch und nachdem er die erste Tasse gezuckerten schwarzen Kaffees intus hatte, brummte er: „Irgendwas Neues?“  
„Anscheinend nicht…“  
Sogar der asketische Detektiv fand den Duft des Biskuits zu verlockend. Um ihn ganz unangetastet zu lassen und brach sich ein Stück von der Scheibe ab.  
„Du hättest auch mehr Schlaf gebrauchen können…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Ich muss nur erst richtig wach werden…“, behauptete er.  
    
Anschließend ging er an sein Gepäck und kramte sich die Kleidung für den heutigen Tag hervor. Das wirkte auf mich – gelinde gesagt – noch ziemlich unorganisiert…!  
Nachdem er fertig war, ging ich dann ins Bad, allerdings nahm ich eine Garderobe für den heutigen Tag schon mit hinein und das war auch gut so, denn als ich wieder herauskam, saß Frank fröstelnd am Tisch und schlürfte seinen Tee. Er sah ziemlich angeschlagen aus. Sherlock war gerade dabei, ihm ein Glas Wasser für sein Erkältungsmittel zu holen. Er kann schon aufmerksam sein, wenn er will, dachte ich und freute mich im Stillen darüber. Ob sein freundlicher Blick damit zusammenhing, dass ich die Krawattennadel wieder trug?  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, krächzte Frank überrascht und lächelte.  
„Morgen, Frank…, na, schlimmer geworden?“  
Er hustete und räusperte sich. „Ach, was…, das geht schon. Guten Morgen, John…“ Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Sherlock, als ich bemerkte, dass Franks Hände zitterten, während er die Aspirin-Complex-Beutelchen aufriss.    
„Sie sollten sich schonen. Vielleicht packen wir Sie auf der Terrasse in einen Liegestuhl oder so…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Es wäre schon besser, wenn ihr beide mit rauskämt. In einer Stunde? Ich werde mich schon mal umsehen, wer sonst noch bereits aus dem Bett gefunden hat…“, beschloss Sherlock und verließ uns.  
„…und eine Zigarre rauchen…“, unkte ich, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann sah ich Frank an. „Sie haben nicht besonders gut geschlafen“, vermutete ich.  
„Ich bin solche Aufregung nicht gewohnt…geschossene Rehböcke…ermordete Menschen…ich hab einiges wirres Zeug zusammengeträumt…“  
„Ist doch verständlich…“ Ich dachte an meinen Traum mit dem Hochsitz, schwieg dann aber doch.  
„Sherlock hat mich auf den neuesten Kenntnisstand gebracht. Noch nichts wirklich weiterführendes, wie es aussieht…?“  
„…wohl nicht… Jetzt bin ich gespannt, wer da fehlt… wenn wir dann erstmal auf ein Motiv kommen, haben wir einen Anfang.“  
Frank nickte düster.  
„Ich geh mich mal fertig machen…“   
  
Um kurz nach neun erreichte ich dann mit Frank den Salon, wo schon Sir Reggie und Sir Si Rühreier mit Speck, Würstchen und Bohnen schaufelten. Das Gleiche hätte sicher auch Martin Slipstone gerne getan, doch er wurde flankiert von Miss Doherty und Lady Dunn, die bei Kaffee und Toast saßen, dabei Schmuck betrachteten und diesbezüglich den Goldschmied förmlich zutexteten. Gwen trug einen Kilt mit Black Stewart-Tartan** zu einer roten Bluse und Oliv ein blassgrünes Kleid mit rosa Blüten.   
„Frank! Wie geht’s dir? Du siehst schlimm aus – setz' dich zu uns!“ begrüßte ihn sein „ritterlicher“ Freund, der an diesem Morgen einen hellen Anzug trug, der mich irgendwie an ein klassisches Tropenoutfit erinnerte. Bloß der Helm fehlte.   
Ich sah inzwischen Sherlock jenseits einer der Terrassentüren.  
„Ja, Frank…, ich will mal kurz auf die Terrasse…Guten Morgen, Sir Reggie…, Simon…“ Ich begrüßte noch die Damen und Martin und schlüpfte dann hinaus.   
Natürlich rauchte Sherlock schon wieder! Wenigstens schien es nur ein Zigarillo zu sein. Ebenso Timmonds, der geschäftig umherlief und dabei telefonierte. Sein Gedeck stand herum und kühlte so vor sich hin. Etwas abseits erblickte ich eines mit einer großen Müslischale und nahe der am weitesten entfernten Terrassentür fegte ein Dienstmädchen einen zerbrochenen Kaffeebecher auf.  
Also, Kingsley war schon wieder weg, die jungen Leute noch nicht auf und dann fehlten auch noch Mrs Tettmar, Mrs Milton und die Milliardärin…   
„Morgen, Sherlock…Mr Timmonds…“ Doch der war zu beschäftigt. Ich lächelte dem Dienstmädchen zu. Sie sah nervös aus.   
„Guten Morgen, Sir!“  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte ich zurück.   
„Geh am besten wieder hinein, John…ich komme auch gleich…“, sagte Sherlock.  
Ich nickte verwundert und gehorchte. Als ich mich setzte, sah ich Sherlock dem Dienstmädchen folgen.   
Mein Soziopath als Schürzenjäger! Ich hätte fast aufgelacht. Der Gedanke war ja so absurd!  
Also warum…?  
Moment…  
…an dem zerbrochenen Kaffeebecher…war da nicht Lippenstift drangewesen?  
Dann war es gar nicht das Mädchen gewesen, dem das Missgeschick passiert war…nur…weshalb war sie dann nervös?  
Weil ihr Vorgesetzter das dennoch glauben würde?  
  
 „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten auch eine angenehme Nachtruhe, John?“ drang höflich aber dennoch ungeduldig die Frage unseres Gastgebers an mein Ohr.  
„Oh, ja…danke der Nachfrage“, antwortete ich. „Bitte vergeben Sie mir meine Zerstreuung.  
„Wenn ich Sie und Mr Holmes später dem Park-Team vorstelle, sollte Frank besser nicht dabei sein“, raunte Simon.  
„Ich kann ihn hier bewachen lassen, falls das Ihre Sorge ist“, setzte Sir Reggie hinzu.  
„Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam. Ich werde es an Sherlock weiterleiten und mit ihm besprechen…“, antwortete ich, während Frank unbehaglich an seinem Krawattenknoten zog.  
Lord Dunn gab über unsere Köpfe hinweg jemandem ein Zeichen und ein Buttler trat an unseren Tisch, um unsere Frühstückswünsche aufzunehmen.  
Während wir aßen sah ich draußen das Mädchen wieder, das das restliche Geschirr wegräumte und später Kingsley, der anscheinend vom Joggen zurückkam.  
Irgendwann dazwischen stieß noch Mrs Tettmar zu uns. An diesem Morgen trug sie ein geblümtes Kleid, beige-bräunlich mit grün-dunkelbraunen Blattranken und pfirsichfarbenen Blüten. Sie begrüßte uns und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen Damen und dem Professor.  
„Colleen, meine Liebe!“ flötete die Lady. „Guten Morgen! Das Übliche?“ Sie begrüßte ihrerseits die anderen.  
„Ah, ich fürchte, heute brauche ich eine Bloody Mary oder so etwas…! Das war einfach zu viel des Guten, aber ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein!“   
Ein Butler näherte sich unaufgefordert und nickte, als Oliv ein Katerfrühstück bestellte.  
„So gefällst du mir, nicht so streng! Sondern viel femininer…“, kritisierte die Lady wohlwollend die Managerin.   
„Das ist ja ein süßes Collier“, ließ sich die Schauspielerin vernehmen.   
„Art Déco. Ein Erbstück?“ vermutete Slipstone.   
„Ja…, es ist zwar nur Silber vergoldet, aber ich liebe es…“  
„Unverkennbar und doch kein Massendesign. Sogar ziemlich exklusiv. Schönes Stück“, sagte der Professor und schien es aufzusaugen wie ein persönliches Lob...  
Verunsichert verdeckte ich die Krawattennadel mit der Hand.   
„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, John?“ fragte Frank leise.  
„Doch…aber zwei Stunden Schlaf sind einfach nicht genug für mich…“, lächelte ich zerknirscht.  
Sherlock kam von der Terrasse herein, begrüßte daher zuerst auf das Artigste die Lady, die restlichen Damen und Martin, ehe er sich uns anschloss, um noch etwas Tee zu trinken.   
Wo versteckst du diesen Gentleman sonst bloß? fragte ich mich, ein wenig verstimmt darüber, weil er sonst doch oft so rüde sein konnte. Doch dann bemerkte ich, wie angestrengt er wirkte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Irgendwo klingelte ein altes Telefon, aber eigentlich registrierte ich das in diesem Moment gar nicht, es wurde mir erst später bewusst. Der Butler stand plötzlich wieder neben dem Earl, doch diesmal stimmte etwas nicht. Dieser so sehr auf Haltung und Gelassenheit getrimmte Bursche schnappte hektisch nach Luft und japste mit zitternder Stimme: „Mylord – es – es – Miss Dales sagt… – erschossen…!“  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alvie"]http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/alvie[/link]
> 
> ** Black Stewart: [link href="http://www.tartans.scotland.net/tartan_info.cfm"]http://www.tartans.scotland.net/tartan_info.cfm[/link]@tartan_id=71.htm
> 
> ************
> 
> Achja, einen Watson-Tartan gibt es auch: [link href="http://www.tartans.scotland.net/tartan_info.cfm"]http://www.tartans.scotland.net/tartan_info.cfm[/link]@tartan_id=1698.htm


	189. Mord auf Dunn Hall

 

  
Was…?! dachte ich verdattert, während ich Frank neben mir einen rasch unterdrückten Entsetzenslaut von sich geben hörte, und nach anfänglicher Irritation zuerst Entrüstung und dann den Ausdruck freudiger Erwartung über Sherlocks Gesicht huschen sah. Er hatte wohl so schnell mit keinem weiteren Mord  gerechnet. Sir Simon erstarrte einfach.  
Na super! Heute Nacht wird sich mein Herr Asket nicht mal zu einer Sekunde Schlaf überreden lassen, falls das hier bis dahin noch nicht aufgeklärt ist.  
Wer, zur Hölle, ist überhaupt Miss Dales? Das oberste Dienstmädchen oder sowas?  
Der Earl schnappte nach Luft und wurde blass, doch er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff.  
„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Benson, und bitte in einem vollständigen Satz aber ganz leise!“  
Der Butler, der also Benson hieß, atmete kurz durch. „Wie es aussieht, wurde Mrs Merryweather im Schlaf erschossen“, raunte er diskret.  
„Was?“ flüsterte Sherlock. „Was stimmt hier nicht?“ grübelte er. „Wo?“  
Ruckartig wandte sich der Kopf des Earls ihm zu. „Sie kommen mit!“ befahl er scharf und stand auf.  
Jetzt kommandiert er uns schon wieder herum, dachte ich. Aber Sherlock war ja selbst so scharf darauf, Leiche und Tatort zu sehen, dass ihm das nicht weiter aufzufallen schien.  
„Frank, du bleibst hier. Unter so vielen Leuten besteht keine Gefahr – haben Sie ein Auge auf ihn, Simon! John, du kommst mit!“ ordnete Sherlock in nicht weniger herrischem Ton an.  
Alle hatten nur leise gezischelt und die Gruppe um Martin, zu der vor kurzem – wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig – noch Kingsley gestoßen war und vergeblich mit Gwendoline zu flirten versuchte, die jedoch vom Thema Schmuck viel zu fasziniert war, um das überhaupt zu bemerken, war mehr als zwei Yards von der unsrigen entfernt, aber als nun drei von uns fünf so plötzlich aufstanden, fiel das natürlich auf.  
„Reggie-Darling? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“ flötete Lady Olivia lächelnd, doch mit gefurchter Stirn.  
„Nein, nein, Liebes. Alles Bestens. Wir haben nur eben beschlossen, dass wenn ich unsere neuen Gäste noch vor dem Lunch überall herumgeführt haben will, ich unverzüglich damit beginnen sollte. – Benson, lassen Sie nachforschen, wo mein Sohn bleibt. – Si, du beehrst uns doch mit deiner Gegenwart?“  
Sowohl dieser als auch ich sahen Frank an. Dann mussten wir ihn wohl mitnehmen. Dabei war gewiss keiner der beiden Freunde scharf darauf, einen Tatort zu besichtigen!  
Frank erhob sich und nickte. Also verließen wir zu fünft die Halle.  
„…‚wo?‘, Sherlock, ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage!“ erklärte der Lord unvermittelt. „Und auch wenn es Ihnen…delikat erscheinen mag, der Umstand ist in Wahrheit ganz harmlos. Sam, ich meine Mrs Merryweather ist eine – war eine Person mit einigen…besonderen Präferenzen, von denen wir erst etwas…kurzfristig erfuhren. Sie ist…nun…eine trockene Fernsehsüchtige… mehr oder weniger trocken – und bat zunächst darum, dem Apparat aus ihrem Zimmer zu entfernen. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich hinter einer Wandverkleidung befindet…natürlich hätten wir das trotzdem ermöglicht, ergab sich dann noch das Problem, dass Sam keine Morgensonne verträgt, weil sie befürchtet, dass sie das viel zu früh aus dem Schlaf reißt…  
Nun, das dürfte sich erübrigt haben…“, seufzte er.  
„Ahne ich, worauf das hinausläuft?“ fragte Sherlock verärgert.  
„Ich fürchte, ja…“, gestand der Lord. „Wir überließen ihr unser Schlafzimmer. Oliv liebt es, beim Fernsehen einzuschlafen, falls sie alleine ist und wenn ich erst später zu Bett gehe als sie, ziehe ich mich für gewöhnlich in mein Büro zurück, um sie nicht aufzuwecken.“  
„Aber dann galt der Anschlag ihrer Ladyschaft?!“ ächzte Frank entsetzt. Er war abrupt stehen geblieben und rang nach Luft. „Hätte, ich doch nur Klappe gehalten! Vielleicht – “  
„Nein, Frank, Sie haben alles richtig gemacht – und nach einem erfolgreichen Mord zu hoffen, dass es dabei bleiben wird, ist wahrlich keine Lösung!“ unterbrach ich ihn hastig.  
„Wer hat von diesem Arrangement gewusst? Diese…Miss Dales?” wollte Sherlock wissen.  
“Sams Assistentin, ja. Oliv wollte sie gestern früh eigentlich dazu bitten, aber Sam war dagegen, denn sie sei ja ihr Personal, nicht einmal so etwas wie ihre Gesellschafterin…Gott, das ist ein Desaster…!“  
„Wer noch?“ fragte ich. „Wer wusste noch von dem Tausch?“  
„Naja…, zumindest noch ein Teil der Bediensteten…Oh, es ist bestimmt jemand von diesen verfluchten Leihdomestiken gewesen! Oder der Killer hat den Platz von einem von ihnen eingenommen…“, fauchte Sir Reggie empört.  
„So etwas ist zwar denkbar, aber gab es nicht bessere Methoden, um an Mrs Merryweather heranzukommen?“ grübelte Sherlock. „Oder…ergäbe es einen Sinn, irgendjemandem hier diesen Mord anzuhängen? Ich vermute, dass die Dame mit ihrem kleinen Suchtproblem nicht hausieren ging?“  
„Natürlich nicht…sie wurde ja beinahe hysterisch, als sie erfuhr, dass jemand vom Fernsehen kommen würde! Aber es ist ja schon die dritte Nacht, die sie in unseren Schlafzimmer verbrachte… letztendlich könnte das also inzwischen jeder beobachtet haben. Und natürlich jeder, der nicht einmal wusste, wo sich unser Schlafzimmer befindet, konnte ihr einfach nachspioniert haben…“  
„Wer erbt Mrs Merryweathers Vermögen?“  
„Sie hat niemanden, dem ein Pflichtteil zustünde. Ist…dreimal geschieden…oder waren es vier? Wie auch immer, es gibt allerlei Stiftungen und Projekte und…naja, wir…das heißt der Club, hofften, dass sie in den Park investieren werde und…eventuell…, doch das fragen wir lieber Mrs Milton…“  
„Sie wollte…etwas für Clamswood tun“, folgerte ich.  
„Ja… Natürlich könnte es sein, dass sie trotzdem Personen aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis bedenken wollte. Aber ich wüsste noch viel weniger, wieso jemand Oliv etwas würde antun wollen! Es sei denn, ihren Schmuck zu rauben!“  
„Welcher Ihrer Gäste ist erst gestern hier eingetroffen?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
„Puh…, lassen Sie mich nachdenken…Timmonds und Kingsley. Sie hatten wohl schon ein paar Tage im Park verbracht, um diese…Survivalsache zu testen. Sie kamen so gegen…halb fünf, fünf, bezogen ihre Zimmer, machten sich frisch und nahmen noch ein kleines Frühstück zu sich, ehe wir aufbrachen. Die Filmleute waren bereits da. Die Miltons auch…, Professor Slipstone kam erst um halb sechs.“  
„Bleibt noch Mrs Tettmar“, überlegte ich.  
„Colleen? Sie ist so oft hier! Hat ein dauerhaftes Quartier im Ostflügel.“  
„Gut – aber vorletzte Nacht, die Nacht davor?“  
„Sie war bestimmt da.“  
„Aber Sie sind nicht 100% sicher!“ hakte Sherlock nach.  
Der Earl blieb stehen. „Nun hören Sie aber auf! Doch nicht Colleen! Das ist völlig absurd!“  
„Pförtner und Wachpersonal kennen sie. Ich wette, sie kann kommen und gehen, wie sie will“, lächelte Sherlock herausfordernd. Sir Reggie starrte ihn nur an und sah dabei ziemlich überfordert aus.  
„Simon, Sie haben auch erst die letzte Nacht hier verbracht, nicht?“ fuhr Sherlock unbekümmert fort.  
„Ja, ich…hab’s ja nicht weit zu mir nachhause und wenn ich nicht gerade...wirklich betrunken bin, nehme ich mir ein Taxi – “  
„Oder einer meiner Chauffeure bringt ihn“, ergänzte Sir Reginald.  
„Und Ihre Kinder?“ verlangte der Detektiv zu wissen.  
Die sonst so kleinen Augen des Earls sahen aus, als wollten sie ihm gleich aus den Höhlen springen.  
„Das war’s!“ japste er entrüstet. „Sie verlassen auf der Stelle mein Haus!“  
„Lord Dunn! Bitte, nehmen Sie ihm das nicht übel, er ist nur gründlich und geht systematisch vor. Vielleicht haben Ihr Sohn oder Ihre Tochter ja etwas beobachtet? Vielleicht wurden sie beiläufig gefragt, wer wo untergebracht ist?“ versuchte ich die Wogen zu glätten.  
„Sie können uns natürlich rauswerfen. Aber auch wenn die Polizei leider nur allzu oft ihre Inkompetenz unter Beweis stellt, selbst der dümmste Dorfbulle wird Ihre Kinder fragen, wo sie gewesen sind. Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, weder Lord Edwin noch Lady Mary-Ann wären der Hauptverdächtige für die Polizei…“  
  
Nein, Sherlock, sag es nicht…!  
  
„Sondern?!“ fragte der Earl erstaunt.  
  
„Na, Sie! …Mylord…“, grinste der Soziopath amüsiert. „Und statistisch gesehen hat diese Vermutung tatsächlich die höchste Wahrscheinlichkeit. Wollen Sie sich diesen Unannehmlichkeiten aussetzen, oder doch lieber mir den Fall überlassen, denn ich bin von Ihrer Unschuld im Fall des ersten Mordes überzeugt.“  
„Wegen…wegen des Experiments…“, vermutete Lord Dunn dumpf und wirkte ein wenig eingeschüchtert.  
„Nein. Weil wir wissen, dass der Täter größer war. Und weil Sie wussten, was mein Cousin beobachtet hat. Trotzdem ließen Sie alle Gelegenheiten aus, ihn…zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und nun lassen Sie uns endlich unseren Weg fortsetzen!“  
Nach dieser [style type="italic"]schonenden [/style]Anmerkung sah ich mich nach Frank um, doch der trug es mit Fassung, als Lord Dunn sich stumm dem nächsten Fenster zuwandte und es öffnete.  
Sir Simon trat neben ihn. „…Redge? Alles in Ordnung…?“  
„Ha!“ japste dieser. „In Ordnung? In Ordnung? Ein Mord auf Dunn Hall, der womöglich meine Oliv treffen sollte, und der meine Familie in den Fokus der Ermittlungen rückt – und das soll in Ordnung sein?!“  
Inzwischen war er dunkelrot im Gesicht und sah aus, als wolle er gleich platzen.  
„Um Himmels willen, Redge! Denk an deinen Blutdruck. Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen!“ bat der Sir entsetzt.  
Der Lord nickte – von seiner körperlichen Reaktion nun selbst erschreckt, hielt sich am Fenster fest und versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen.  
Sir Simon sah entschuldigend in die Runde und begann schließlich zu mir. „Bitte, helfen Sie, diese grässliche Angelegenheit mit so wenig Aufsehen wie möglich zu klären…, Sherlock…“ Während er sprach kehrte sein Blick hilfesuchend wieder zu dem Detektiv zurück.  
„Aber dazu benötigen wir Unterstützung“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
Der Lord nickte einlenkend.  
„Und vor allem muss ich endlich wissen, wenn Sie gestern früh noch erwartet haben, dass Sie es für angebracht hielten, Ihre Tochter dazu zu bitten, obwohl sie die Jagd verabscheut. Dieser Mann dürfte das verschwundene Mordopfer von vorletzter Nacht gewesen sein.“  
„Oh, Himmel…“, stöhnte Lord Dunn leise und kläglich. Er schloss das Fenster und zückte zittrig ein Stofftaschentuch mit gesticktem Wappen und tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Um die Gästeliste hat sich Oliv gekümmert. Das tut sie meistens. Ich weiß nicht, wer fehlte…“ Er lockerte den Seidenschal, der aus seinem Hemdkragen hervorragte und presste mit einem etwas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die Finger an die Schläfen.  
„Sir Reginald, es ist wohl besser, Sie gönnen sich eine Pause, vielleicht kann uns jemand – “, begann ich.  
„Ihre Frau könnte uns sicher mindestens ebenso gut – “, schlug Sherlock vor.  
„Was?! Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Das können Sie ihr doch nicht zumuten wollen!“ schimpfte der Earl und straffte seinen Körper. „Kommen Sie!“  
Dann stapfte er entschlossen los, weiter den Korridor hinunter, und wir folgten ihm.  
Wir erreichten einen Aufzug und fuhren ein Stockwerk hinauf. Auf dem Flur saß in einem antiken Sessel mit Schnitzerei und blauen Polstern eine Frau im Businesskostüm, blass, weinend und noch immer von Grauen geschüttelt, die Hände um einen Cognacschwenker gekrallt. Daneben stand ein Dienstmädchen mit der Flasche. Etwas abseits neben einer Tür stand ein Diener, der dort wachezuhalten schien.  
„Miss Dales! Keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr, ehe ich Sie befragt habe“, schnauzte Sherlock die Sitzende an. „Und auch keine Beruhigungsmittel! Machen Sie ihr besser einen Kaffee!“ knurrte er an das Dienstmädchen gewandt.  
„Tun Sie, was er sagt, Nesbitt!“  
  
Abgesehen von einem militärischen Kontext empfinde ich es als höchst unangebracht, weibliche Untergebene einfach nur mit dem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Noch dazu, wenn sie in einer Ausnahmesituation Eigeninitiative ergreifen müssen…  
Und wenn sie dazu eine so adrette Uniform trägt…  
Nesbitt knickste, was in dem kurzen, schwarzen Kleidchen mit weißer Schürze, fast die Anmut einer Ballerina hatte, und entfernte sich.  
„Bedauerlich, dass nicht jemand von Ihrem Personal die Tote gefunden hat“, bemerkte Sherlock. Dann rollte er die Augen, als er die verständnislosen Blicke sah.  
„Wegen der Handschuhe“, erklärte ich.  
„Oh…“, machte der Lord.  
„Verzeihung, die Herrschaften, aber das dürfte kein Problem sein, der Mörder kam zweifellos über den Balkon…“, ließ sich der Diener vernehmen.  
„Das zu beurteilen, überlassen Sie doch besser mir…“, sagte Sherlock spöttisch. „Oder haben Sie den Fall schon gelöst? – “ Er öffnete die Tür, ließ sie aufschwingen und blieb zunächst stehen, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Es war ein großzügig geschnittenes – nun lichtdurchflutetes – Schlafzimmer mit einem großen aus dunklem Holz geschnitzten Himmelbett, in dem auf der fensterabgewandten Seite eine zusammengerollte Gestalt lag, ein Haarnetz auf dem Kopf unter dem sich Lockenwickler wölbten, das Gesicht war teils von Blut, von einer Maske aus einer Creme und aus Blut völlig verdeckt und der Rumpf noch unter der Bettdecke in einen Seidenkimono gehüllt, der seitlich unter ihrem Schulterblatt ein Einschussloch erkennen ließ. Daneben lagen das zweite Kopfkissen mit einem Loch darin und einige Daunenfederchen. Es gab eine kleine Sitzgruppe mit blauen Polstermöbeln, passend zu Betthimmel und der Tagesdecke, die zusammengefaltet auf der Kommode unter dem Feste gelegen haben musste. Nun war sie auf den Boden gerutscht, auf ihr die Scherben des zerbrochenen Fensters.  
Sherlock schnaubte verärgert.  
Erschüttert stöhnte Lord Dunn auf und ich wandte mich zu ihm um – ebenso Sir Simon. „Es ist schlimm, ich weiß…“, begann er – selbst recht blass um die Nase.  
„Das ist Olivs Kimono…“, erklärte der Lord beinahe lallend. Jetzt war er ganz bleich.  
Ich packte seinen Arm und fragte Simon: „Können wir ihn in ein anderes Zimmer bringen? Er muss sich hinlegen.“  
Auch Fitzgerald hatte bereits geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen und stützte den Kleineren zuverlässig. Der Diener bedeutete und, mitzukommen und geleitete uns in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, wo wir unseren halb ohnmächtigen Schockpatienten auf ein Sofa legten. Ich sah mich nach einer Decke um. „Holen Sie Mineralwasser oder ein isotonisches Getränk, falls Sie so etwas da haben“, sagte ich zu dem Diener und nahm von einem Sessel, in dem sich einige große, pralle Zierkissen stapelten, ein paar Polster, um dem Lord die Beine hochzulegen – als ich plötzlich die zwei verkohlten Löcher im blauen Samt sah.  
„Er…ist eigentlich…kein Butler…, Wachpersonal…“ Doch ich nahm Fitzgeralds Information kaum wahr.  
„Bringen Sie ihn in Schocklage. Reden Sie mit ihm“, befahl ich mechanisch und eilte mit dem Kissen nach nebenan.  
„Sherlock – “  
Doch er stand mitten im Raum, die Arme W-förmig erhoben, was mich an das Sternbild der Cassiopeia denken ließ und gab mir durch eine knappe Bewegung zu verstehen, dass ich still sein solle.  
„Das hier ist totaler Mist!“ fauchte er.  
„Nicht die Worte, die ich gewählt hätte…“, bemerkte Frank trocken. Ich sah mich nach ihm um, doch er schien so weit okay zu sein.  
„John…, was würdest du sagen, von wo her die Schüsse fielen…?“  
Ich trat vorsichtig näher, umrundete dann das Bett und sah mir Scherben und Tagesdecke genauer an.  
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn!“ stellte ich fest.  
Sherlock wandte sich um. „Wo steckt dieser Lord jetzt wieder?“  
„Neben an mit Sir Simon. Hat einen Schock erlitten. Dieser Morgenrock gehört anscheinend der Lady.“  
„Verstehe… Also, John: Was stimmt hier nicht?“  
„Die Schüsse kamen nicht vom Fenster her – sondern von der Tür – oder besser gesagt, von der Sitzgruppe. Aber wäre der Täter zum Fenster hereingekommen, hätte Mrs Merryweather doch das Klirren der Scheiben hören müssen – es sei denn, sie war zu alkoholisiert oder hatte Schlaftabletten genommen. Aber die Schüsse kamen nicht vom Fenster. Was ist eigentlich mit der Balkontür?“  
„Ist abgeschlossen. Das Fenster nicht.“  
„Es war gekippt. Sie schlief immer mit gekläfftem Fenster“, ließ sich eine matte Stimme vernehmen.  
„Ah, Mrs Dales, das dachte ich mir schon, danke für die Bestätigung. Schildern Sie mir, wie Sie heute Morgen ins Zimmer kamen.“  
Miss Dales stand kerzengerade und händeringend da.  
„Sie wollte ausschlafen. Aber um elf soll sie mit einem Geschäftspartner an der Ostküste skypen, also wollte ich sie wecken. Ich klopfte, aber sie reagierte nicht, also rief ich sie an und hörte von draußen, wie es hier drin klingelte, dann bin ich reingegangen...“  
Sie japste und drehte dem Bett den Rücken zu. „Sie lag fast so wie jetzt…, aber mit dem zweiten Kissen über dem Kopf und die Hand darauf…“  
„Was das Loch in dem Kissen erklärt…und das Blut…“ Sherlock hob es hoch. Auf der anderen Seite klebte ein rundlicher rotbrauner Fleck. Der Detektiv wandte sich an mich.  
„Weil…sie ein Geräusch dämpfen wollte, vielleicht nächtliche Vogelrufe, die ihren Schlaf störten…“  
„Oder weil es hell wurde…“, schlug Frank vor. Er kam  ein paar Schritte näher und sah hinaus. „Dazu konnte aber auch der Mond ausreichen…“       
„Zuhause haben wir Jalousien. Es ist dann wirklich stockdunkel…“, sagte Miss Dales.  
„Sherlock, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Sieht so aus, als sei das der Schalldämpfer…, scheint zur Sitzgruppe zu passen…“  
Er sah sich das doppelt durchschossene Kissen an. „Wo hast du das gefunden?!“  
„Nebenan unter einem Stapel verschiedener Kissen…ich suchte nach etwas, um Lord Dunn die Beine hochzulegen“, erklärte ich.  
Sherlock schnellte plötzlich an mir vorbei, er blieb vor der Falz des Türblatts stehen und holte seine Lupe hervor.  
„John. Lass jemanden die Ausrüstung holen.“  
„Aber der Kerl muss durch das Fenster gekommen sein“, widersprach die Wache.  
„Das ist es, was ich glauben soll“, spottete Sherlock. „Nein: Der Mörder kam zur Tür herein, nahm das Kissen…, schlich sich bis etwa hierher und schoss… Ein veritabler Blattschuss. Doch das Opfer wimmerte und unser Täter sprang hinzu und presste rasch Sofakissen noch auf das Kopfkissen und drückte ein zweites Mal ab, ehe sie zu schreien anfangen konnte…“  
„Und dann? Suchte er den Schlüssel für die Balkontür, ging nach draußen, um von dort das Fenster einzuschlagen, kam wieder rein, schloss ab, überlegte sich, dass die Tagesdecke von er Kommode fallen würde, wenn da jemand einstieg…“  
Sherlock fotografierte alles vom Fensterbrett bis zu den Scherben und der Decke am Boden, während ich redete. „John!“ mahnte er.  
„Würden Sie die grüne Reisetasche aus unserer Suite holen lassen?“ gab ich Sherlocks Befehl weiter. Wenn es sich irgend vermeiden ließ, würde ich mich hier nicht wegbewegen.  
„Er schlug also das Fenster ein…und nahm das Kissen mit nach nebenan…“, überlegte ich weiter. „War vielleicht in Eile und dachte, er könne es später entsorgen…“  
Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Sieh dir die Position der Scherben an. Das Fenster wurde geöffnet und dann eingeschlagen.“  
„Was?“  
Der Detektiv nickte bedächtig. „Der Fensterflügel wurde geöffnet, da er nach innen aufgeht…“  
Ich folgte seinem Blick. Das Scharnier war rechts – wenn das stimmte, was er da postulierte, mussten die Scherben zu weit rechts gelandet sein…  
„Sei vorsichtig…“, warnte ich.  
„Doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht wie sonst oft an einem Tatort auf die Knie nieder, sondern ging in die Hocke, um den Teppichboden und den Bettvorleger zu begutachten.  
„Die Scherben sind zu weit rechts und zu weit innen“, sagte ich. „Der Täter hat zwar noch einige Scherben umverteilt, aber nicht die kleinen Splitter, du hast recht!“  
„Ja…, ziemlich dumm…“  
„Hm…, wenn der Mörder hier drin war und dann erst das Fenster einschlug…“, grübelte ich. „wieso hat er nicht die Tagesdecke ausgebreitet, um die Scherben aufzufangen. Dann hätte er sie anschließend mittig vor das Fenster schütten können. Dann sie noch etwas mit dem Fuß verteilen… Er hätte dann nur die Decke ausschütteln müssen, wieder zusammenlegen und sie darauf werfen – nochmal drauftreten, so als sei er von der Kommode gesprungen…“  
„Ich sage ja: Dumm…“, murmelte Sherlock. „Wo befindet sich der Schüssel für die Bal-  – Nein, sagen Sie nichts!“  
Miss Nesbitt hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, doch nun schloss sie ihn wieder. Sherlock sah sich mit gespanntem Lächeln um, ging dann zur Sitzgruppe, öffnete eine Schatulle, die dort stand, und – nickte zufrieden. Dann ging er zum Nachttisch, wo ein Hochglanzmagazin lag, schüttelte es, fing etwas auf und hielt triumphierend einen kleinen Sicherheitsschlüssel in die Höhe.    
Stracks eilte er zur Balkontür und schloss sie auf. Ich folgte ihm und spähte aus dem Zimmer hinaus.  
„Aber wenn deine Theorie stimmt, und davon gehe ich mal aus, ist der Täter überhaupt nicht auf den Balkon gekommen, nicht?“  
Er trat zu mir und raunte: „Aber er konnte etwas hinauswerfen.“ Damit öffnete er seine behandschuhte Faust.  
„Ein Knopf. Sieht aus wie ein Knopf von einem gewöhnlichen Herrenoberhemd. Und du denkst diese Spur ist ein Fake? Der kann schon – “  
„Nein, kann er nicht. Die Seite, die nach oben zeigte, ist völlig trocken aber die Unterseite feuchter als die Umgebung. Er ist erst hier zu liegen gekommen, nachdem der Tau gefallen war. Und sieh mal da unten…“  
Ich trat auf den Balkon an die Seite des Detektivs. Unter uns war das Blumenbeet ruiniert. „Du denkst, das hat der Killer nachträglich von außen gemacht?“ fragte ich leise.  
„Vorläufig werden keine Details verraten!“ wisperte er.  
„Sherlock, ich verstehe dich ja, aber wir machen uns alle strafbar, wenn wir nicht bald doch die Polizei rufen!“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Ich denke, wir können es noch bis zur Lunchzeit hinauszögern. Bedenk‘ doch mal, was die hiesige Polizei gestern mit Frank angestellt hat. Die lassen auf ihren Park und ganz sicher auch auf ihren Lord so schnell nichts kommen. Wenn Sir Reggie die Ermittlungen behindern will, wird ihm das keiner zum Vorwurf machen.“  
„Ich hoffe, du hast recht…“, seufzte ich. „Denn wenn wir beide im Kittchen landen, wüsste ich nicht, wie wir dann noch auf Frank aufpassen sollten!“  
Sherlock nickte ernst. „Zumal dieses Wachpersonal letzte Nacht offenbar versagt hat. Ich muss die Aufnahmen dieser Kameras sehen…Drinnen gibt’s leider keine…“  
„Aber weißt du, was mir jetzt auch keine Ruhe lässt? Was ist mit den anderen, die noch nicht aufgestanden sind? Die jungen Herrschaften – sofern Mary-Ann überhaupt hier ist, Mrs Milton und dieser Banker…“  
  
Ja, was, wenn wir nicht erst bei Leiche Nummer zwei waren?!  
  
Sherlock zog die Augen zusammen und sagte nur: „Sieh mal nach dem Lord und dann komm wieder rüber. Und kein Wort über den Knopf.“  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da der aktuelle Fall in NfdB mal wieder etwas unübersichtlich ist, zumal ich nur 1-2 Kaps die Woche schaffe, hier die Beteiligten:
> 
> Francis "Frank" Connor Holmes, Sherlocks Cousin,  
>  Hobbyvogelkundler, der im Elsternfall schon einen Gastauftritt hatte.  
> Sir Simon "Si" Fitzgerald, ein Freund von ihm,  
>  der Franks Kontakt zum White Deer Park Club vermittelt hat  
> Lord Reginald Dunn, ein Earl, "Sir Reggie" oder auch "Redge" genannt,  
> seine Frau Olivia "Oliv",  
> beider Sohn Edwin,  
> beider Tochter Mary-Ann (bisher nur auf Fotos zu sehen)  
> Prof. Martin Slipstone aus dem Elsternfall, hier als exklusiver Goldschmied beliebt,  
> Gwendoline Doherty, junges Soapsternchen mit mangelndem Taktgefühl.  
> Mrs Samantha Merryweather, alleinstehende Milliardärin,  
>  die irgendwann während Kap 361 ermordet worden sein muss,  
> Miss Dales, ihre Assistentin, die die Ermordete entdeckt,  
> Mrs Colleen Tettmar, Managerin des Clubs,  
> Mr Milton, Bürgermeister von Clamswood und seine Frau Diana - er war bisher nur auf Fotos zu sehen,  
> Mr Simmonds, Personalchef einer Bank und  
> Mr Kingsley, ein Survivalcoach, der mit ihm einen Mitarbeiter Workshop vorbereiten soll.  
> Benson, Oberbutler,  
> Nesbitt, Dienstmädchen
> 
>  
> 
> Auf Fotos bei der Jagdgesellschaft waren ferner zu sehen:
> 
> Lord und Lady Kenwood, sozusagen Redge’s Nachbarn,  
> Miller, der fast schon pensionierte Chefranger,  
> ein junger Mann, den Sir Si nicht kennt und der wahrscheinlich der neue Chefranger ist.  
> eine junge Dame, Kaffeetrinkerin, die Si nicht kennt,  
> der Kieferorthopäde und Zahnarzt der Dunns,  
>  "Ein Prof. Talbert , oder so… Und seine – ooh, ich glaube, dritte Frau…“, wie Si sagt.  
> ein Mann, von dem John vermutet: "...der Typ gehört zu Gwen.  
>  Ihr Produzent oder was, der ihr diese Teilnahme verordnet hat,
> 
>  
> 
> Die Reiter bei der Jagdgesellschaft:
> 
> Lady Mary-Anne, die wohl die Fotos gemacht haben muss, und ihr Vater  
> Lord Reginald Dunn,  
> Lady Kenwood,  
> die Miltons,  
> Kingsley und Timmonds,  
> Slipstone,  
> die unbekannte junge Kaffeetrinkerin  
> zwei Schwestern mittleren Alters, die soweit Si weiß, eine Silbermitgliedschaft haben...
> 
>  
> 
> Weitere Bedienstete, Ranger etc wurden bisher nicht namentlich genannt.
> 
> ************
> 
> Übrigens, was die Namen anbelangt: Ich habe den Park ja nach dem in "Als die Tiere den Wald verließen" benannt.  
> Das ist von einem Colin Dann und einer Jacqueline Tettmar. Ich wollte jetzt nicht noch einen James unterbringen und für mich klang Lord Dunn besser als Lord Dann. Der Vorname sollte etwas überkanditelt wirken. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich "Reginald" nehmen kann, aber ich schätze, zum Musgrave-Ritual fällt mir eh nix ein...


	190. Ein Fall von Organklau

 

 

  
  
Also ging ich wieder zu dem angrenzenden Raum, vor dem der Wachmann, den ich für einen Diener gehalten hatte, sich postiert hatte. Okay, ja: Er trug nicht die übliche Butler-Weste mit dem Streifenmuster eines Kartoffelkäfers wie Benson, aber die Leute, die auf unserem Flur gestern und heute den Tee angekarrt hatten, taten das ja auch nicht…  
Er nickte mir mit einem ernsten Blick zu, wohl um mir zu signalisieren, dass er mich nicht aus Unachtsamkeit passieren lassen würde. Doch ich überlegte: Der Lord war noch ziemlich geschockt und dieser Wachmann wusste ja nun, dass Sherlock den Mord untersuchte, also wieso sollte ich mich nicht an ihn wenden? Auf seinem Namensschild stand Calvin.  
  
„Mr Calvin: Mr Holmes müsste die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras durchsehen – insbesondere natürlich die, die den Balkon und den Weg dorthin im Blick gehabt haben müssten. Wer hatte letzte Nacht hier drinnen Dienst? Er hätte doch vielleicht hören müssen, wie die Scheibe zerbrach, zwei Schüsse – wenn auch gedämpft und vielleicht dazwischen ein Wimmern oder sonst etwas.“  
Natürlich ließ ich nicht durchblicken, dass das Fenster erst zuletzt zertrümmert worden war und der Mörder durch den Flur gekommen und gegangen sein musste und das durchschossene Polster in diesem Zimmer versteckt hatte.  
„Nicht, wenn er gerade am anderen Ende des Stockwerks war, fürchte ich. Die Überwachungsanlage ist im Büro von Mylady.“  
„Wir müssen ihn trotzdem sprechen, oder sind es mehrere?“  
„Nein. Mit etwas derartigem hat niemand gerechnet. Hier passiert nie etwas – ich meine – “ Er verstummte, peinlich berührt. „Hin und wieder kann es vorkommen, dass ein stark alkoholisierter Gast des Hauses herumirrt und etwas Probleme macht, aber das ist dann auch schon alles. Wir hatten es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr mit Kriminalität zu tun!“  
  
Wie langweilig! befand Sherlocks Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen.   
  
„Zum Büro von Lady Dunn haben Sie keinen Zutritt?“ fragte ich.   
„Bedaure, Sir.“  
„Gibt es außer dem Wachpersonal jemanden, der nachts Bereitschaft hat?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie das geregelt ist, bedaure…“   
„Diese Nachtwache… Der läuft ja sicher nicht pausenlos auf und ab, oder?“  
„Es gibt auf den Korridoren jeweils ziemlich am Ende und ungefähr in der Mitte einen Sessel wie diesen mit einem Beistelltisch. Wenn am Abend langsam Ruhe einkehrt, mache zum Beispiel ich, wenn ich Nachtdienst habe, nochmal meine Runde und setze mich dann eine halbe Stunde auf den mittleren Platz, sollte ich nochmal ein Geräusch hören, gehe ich dem nach. Ansonsten laufe ich immer nach einer halben Stunde herum, meistens setze ich mich dann an das andere Ende des Flurs – es sei denn, ich fühle mich müde, dann laufe ich auch mehrmals hin und her.“  
Ich nickte. „Was ist mit Kaffee-Pausen, Toilettengängen – oder so?“  
„Der Kaffee steht auf einem der Beistelltische bereit und die Toilettengänge sind natürlich kurz und finden ja nicht regelmäßig statt, also sollte das kein großes Risiko darstellen, aber wie wir ja wissen, kam der Täter über den Balkon – “  
„Trotzdem hätte ihn jemand hören können – hier vom Flur aus.“  
Calvin nickte resigniert.  
„Was ist direkt unter diesem Schlafzimmer?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Dort befindet sich das Kino, Sir.“  
  
Ah, da war natürlich niemand gewesen, als jemand das Beet verwüstet hatte. Praktisch!   
  
„Hm…, ich weiß, Sie sind kein Butler, aber es wäre gut, wenn Sie oder Mr Benson und Miss Nesbitt – da sie ja ohnehin schon Bescheid wissen – diskret in Erfahrung bringen würden, ob mit den anderen Langschläfern alles in Ordnung ist…“  
  
Seine Augen wurden größer.   
  
„Aber… Der Täter kam und ging über den Balkon!“  
„Es gibt hier eine Menge Balkone“, entgegnete ich trocken und klopfte an der Tür.   
  
Fitzgerald sagte nach kurzer Stille, während der er sich wohl mit Lord Dunn verständigt hatte: „ja bitte?“ und ich öffnete sachte. Inzwischen hatte sich Sir Reginald auf beide Ellenbogen gestützt und hielt das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Sir Si war an seiner Seite und schien versucht zu haben, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Auf einem Beistelltischchen konnte ich eine halbleere Flasche Mineralwasser und ein Glas ausmachen. Gut so.  
Ich blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, bis mich Simon ansah.  
  
„Sir Reginald…, eigentlich sollten Sie noch ein wenig liegen bleiben“, bemerkte ich.  
Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und fragte hilflos: „Was passiert nun?“  
„Sherlock müsste sich dringend die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras ansehen…“  
„Kein Problem, das lässt sich machen. Und auch das Wachpersonal vernehmen, vermute ich, aber…“  
Er brach ab. „Ich meine…, was können wir tun? Was wird Mr Holmes tun? Es…es muss doch etwas geschehen – ich meine, diesmal ist tatsächlich…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergeben Sie mir mein Gestammel, ich bin einfach überfordert mit diesem Desaster…“, stöhnte er.  
„Nun, Sherlock und ich würden uns Ärger einhandeln, wenn wir diesen Mord nicht zeitnah meldeten. Doch wenn Sie beschlössen, die Anzeige hinauszuzögern, oder darauf bestünden, dass Sherlock weiter an den Ermittlungen beteiligt wird, gäbe es wohl keine Probleme, oder?“  
Er grinste schief. „Das raten Sie mir?“  
„Ohne Miss Dales, bzw. ohne diesen Skype-Termin wüssten wir noch von nichts. Ein paar Stunden ließe sich die Entdeckung schon noch hinauszögern. Die Spuren an diesem Tatort sind – nun: widersprüchlich… und…wie ich eben von Mr Calvin hörte, hat das Wachpersonal keinen Zugriff auf die Videoüberwachung.“  
Der Earl nickte. „Si, könntest du das übernehmen?“ Er zückte einen Schlüsselbund.  
„Oh, Gott, ich hätte wohl doch die Kartenanlage einbauen lassen sollen, aber wir haben beschlossen, dass es ein zu großer Stilbruch wäre – und nun DAS!!“ brach es aus ihm heraus.  
„Nun, mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe, Redge! Alle waren der Ansicht, das sei übertrieben und unästhetisch!“ versuchte Sir Simon, ihn zu beschwichtigen.   
„Das Passwort – hast du etwas zu schreiben?“ fragte der Lord.  
„Ich hab ein Notizbuch“, bot ich an, riss eine Seite heraus und reichte sie ihm zusammen mit meinem Kuli.  
„Oliv ist sehr gewissenhaft und ändert das Passwort wöchentlich. Ich kenn das System, aber ich muss nachsehen… Sei bitte nicht gekränkt, Si, aber…“  
„Natürlich. Wir gehen so lange raus…“   
Wir verließen also das Zimmer.  
„Er ist immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen, aber das wäre ich auch! Es ist furchtbar…!“ murmelte Simon.  
„Simon?“ schalte es dumpf durch die Tür.  
„Ging ja schnell…“  
  
Wie‘s aussah, hatte sich der Earl nicht vom Fleck gerührt, sondern das Passwort mit seinem Handy recherchiert.  
Fitzgerald nahm den Zettel entgegen und sah verständnislos drein.  
„Okay…  
Ruh dich aus. Wir gehen dann mal in Olivs Büro.“  
„Möchten Sie, dass ich bleibe?“ fragte ich den Lord und hoffte, er werde jetzt nicht ja sagen.  
„Nein, danke, gehen Sie nur…“, murmelte er, während er sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken ließ.  
Ich wollte eben das Zimmer verlassen, als es an der Balkontür klopfte. Natürlich war es Sherlock, also ließ ich ihn rein.  
Er sah sich um, entdeckte natürlich auch den Polsterstapel, untersuchte den Boden, Fenster, Balkontür und Zimmertür, dann öffnete er alle Schubladen und Schranktüren – all das, als sei er allein im Raum.   
„Gut, dann muss ich mir jetzt die Überwachungsanlage ansehen“, erklärte er. „Mylord, ich werde alle Zimmer durchsuchen müssen, dazu brauche ich eine Reinigungskraft oder so jemanden zur Unterstützung, jemand, der merken würde, wenn etwas nicht an seinem Platz ist. Sollte dieses Unterfangen jemandem auffallen, wäre es ratsam, wenn es so aussähe, als sei etwas gestohlen worden und wir würden uns bemühen, diese Angelegenheit diskret zu bereinigen. Was – abgesehen von Gegenständen, die sich in Ihrem Schlafzimmer befinden, wäre hier interessant für einen Dieb? Oder auch etwas aus den Zimmern einen Stock höher oder tiefer? Denken Sie sich etwas aus, dann verstecken wir diesen Gegenstand.“  
Damit spazierte er hinaus. Fitzgerald und ich wechselten miteinander und dem Earl kurze aber vielsagende Blicke und folgten dem Detektiv, der sich gerade mit Calvin unterhielt. Inzwischen saß Frank in dem Sessel, in dem wir vorhin Miss Dales vorgefunden hatten.  
„Frank? Alles okay?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Geht schon. Es wurde mir nur etwas zu anstrengend, die ganze Zeit herumzustehen“, gab er zu. „Sherlock läuft an mir vorbei, als sei ich unsichtbar! Gibt’s denn schon irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte?“  
„Nehmen Sie’s nicht persönlich. Bis auf weiteres sieht er nur den Fall. Wollen Sie mitkommen? Wir sehen uns die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras an.“  
„Na, klar, ich habe doch bloß auf euch gewartet – ich will hier schon die ganze Zeit wieder weg. Wie geht’s dem Earl?“  
„Noch nicht so gut. Aber er kommt zurecht…“  
  
„Ist es die Tür neben dem Portrait von… Charlotte Brontë?“ fragte Sherlock barsch. Er hatte wohl einen Moment überlegt, welche der Schwestern hier dargestellt war, ich war überrascht, dass er sie nicht überhaupt gelöscht hatte.  
„Woher wissen Sie das?“ fragte Sir Simon verblüfft.   
„Da sind Kratzer um das Schlüsselloch.“  
Fitzgerald bremste. „Oh, nein, heißt das…?“  
„Ich fürchte, ja!“ sagte Sherlock zufrieden grinsend.  
Das passt aber wieder nicht zu der Vertuschungsaktion, überlegte ich. Ob man in dieses Arbeitszimmer auch über den Balkon gelangen konnte? Würden wir auch dort eine zertrümmerte Scheibe vorfinden?  
„Aber… Moment mal…“, murmelte Simon. „Dann war der Täter aber doch im Flur! …natürlich war er das, nur so konnte er das durchschossene Polster verstecken!“  
„Ah, Ihr Gehirn kommt ja doch langsam in Gang. Schön. Aber behalten Sie das bitte noch für sich!“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Sherlock dem entrüsteten Ritter die Schlüssel ab und untersuchte dann zunächst das Schloss.  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte“, raunte ich betreten. „Er meint es nicht so. Das war eigentlich ein…Ausdruck der Anerkennung…“  
Sir Simon gab ein leises fassungsloses Schnauben von sich.  
Unterdessen schloss Sherlock auf. Er blieb zuerst einfach in der Tür stehen, dann machte er zwei Schritte ins Zimmer, bremste wieder – dann drehte er sich langsam um die eigene Achse und sah sich dabei um. Da war keine zerbrochene Scheibe…  
Dann schien Sherlocks Blick den Schreibtisch förmlich zu scannen.  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber – “, wandte Simon zaghaft ein, doch Sherlock hob nur gebieterisch die Hand.  
„John. Komm her!“  
Ich gehorchte.   
„Sag jetzt nichts…“, wisperte er, ehe er laut fortfuhr. „Kannst du damit etwas anfangen? Sieht aus, als sei es ein Gutachten, oder so etwas…“  
Er hatte mit seinen immer noch Latex-behandschuhten Händen eine neu aussehende lederne Mappe geöffnet. Ich überflog das obenauf liegende Schriftstück. Da standen Koordinaten, anscheinend um unseren Standort und es gab negative Angaben in Metern, dazu waren allerlei Kohlenwasserstoffverbindungen aufgezählt und mit gerundeten Mengenangaben versehen – GROßEN Mengenangaben!  
Stimmte das Gerücht also doch?     
Das wäre wirklich enttäuschend! Wer in diesem Paradies Fracking einsetzen wollte, müsste wirklich gestoppt werden! Wenn es gar nicht anders ginge auch durch Mord, aber wieso es nicht zunächst mit einer Enthüllung versuchen? Mit Öffentlichkeitsarbeit? Aufklärung, Demos und Volksbegehren? Na, und Prinz Charles wäre erst entsetzt…!  
„Ich weiß nicht…ich kann nichts damit anfangen…“, behauptete ich.   
„Hat sicher nichts mit dem Fall zu tun“, murmelte Sherlock, nahm die Mappe aber dennoch unter die Lupe. Er sah noch weitere Mappen und Ordner durch, ehe er sich dem Computer zuwandte.  
„Das hier ist das aktuelle Passwort…“, sagte Si.   
Nun konnte ich es auch lesen und begriff, was ihn so irritiert hatte: Wimvsbonp.  
„Das ist jedenfalls origineller als Whitedeerpark“, spottete Sherlock interessiert. „Welche Kalenderwoche haben wir, John?“  
„Muss ich nachsehen“, sagte ich.  
„Die 24.“, gab Frank Auskunft.  
Sherlock drückte auf den Powerbutton und wartete.  
Nicht nur, dass der Bildschirm schwarz blieb, es gab ein Klicken – und dann… tat sich gar nichts.  
Sherlock schmunzelte. Er klappte den Laptop zu nahm ihn in beide Hände, entfernte das Akkufach und stellte fest: „Jemand hat den Akku verschwinden lassen. Aber das kann nicht alles sein…“  
Er holte sein kleines Werkzeugset heraus und entrollte es.  
„Aber Sie können doch nicht…!“ stammelte Fitzgerald. Doch Sherlock hatte den Laptop bereits umgedreht und schraubte unbekümmert den Boden auf. Dann nahm er sein Handy und leuchtete in die Schlitze zweier kleiner Abdeckplatten.  
„Sauber. Da ist keine Festplatte drin. Organdiebstahl bei einem Computer, John!“ grinste er, dann runzelte er schlagartig alarmiert die Stirn. „ – Ist da jemand auf dem Flur? Es wäre nicht gut, wenn…“  
Als Sir Simon gleich zur Tür eilte, brach Sherlock den Satz ab und fischte etwas aus dem Innenleben des Laptops. Ein Haar. Fünf bis sechs Zoll lang. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt ich ihm eine Tüte hin, so dass es verschwand, ehe sich Fitzgerald uns wieder zuwandte.  
Ein so langes Haar? EINE FRAU???   
Nein, bei dieser Länge konnte es theoretisch auch von Edwin stammen, oder dem Filmfritzen. Oder Kingsley. Aber der trug sein langes Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden, das war zu lang… Es sei denn ein Nachgewachsenes…ob es eine Spitze hatte? – und eine Wurzel…?  
  
Aber das war ja dann wahrscheinlich auch wieder eine falsche Spur…  
  
Sherlock verbannte das breite Grinsen von seinen Zügen, machte ein gewissenhaftes Gesicht und beendete die Obduktion, indem er die Leiche wieder ordentlich zuschraubte.   
Wenigstens erlebe ich EINmal, dass er etwas brav wieder wegräumt, dachte ich ironisch.  
   
Mein exzentrischer Detektiv schien sich über diese Einschränkung seiner Möglichkeiten richtig zu freuen. Er stand auf, sah in alle Schränke und Regale und dann fand er eine geschnitzte, messingbeschlagene Kiste mit besonderem Briefpapier. Es hatte eine Pergamentoptik und trug das Wappen der Dunns mit einem springenden, silbernen Hirschen. Doch dem Material und dem Format nach zu schließen und mit diesen akkuraten Kanten, handelte sich wohl um neue, für Tintenstrahldrucker geeignete Bögen und Umschläge.  
„Dieses Briefpapier verwendet Oliv gerne zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen“, erklärte Sir Simon. „Auch die Einladungen zu diesem Jagdevent waren darauf gedruckt…“  
Sherlock nickte nur und sah einen Stapel mit verschiedenen gefalteten Blättern durch, den er aus dem obersten Ablagekorb genommen hatte. Es waren teils Briefbögen ohne Umschlag, teils ausgedruckte Mails und ein paar wenige Telefonnotizzettel.  
Er sortierte sie.  
„Die Antworten auf diese Einladung“, sagte Simon, der ihm über die Schulter sehen konnte. „Ich habe angerufen, hatte Oliv selbst am Telefon...“  
„Das ist es wohl: Si: ab Fr früh bis zum Lunch einschl., dann wieder zum Dinner bis Sa Frühstück“, stellte Sherlock fest. „Was hatten Sie dazwischen geplant?“  
„Ich wollte Frank besuchen – “  
„Natürlich!“ unterbrach ihn Sherlock rasch.  
„Oh…, sorry, ich wollte nicht…“, ächzte Sir Simon entsetzt.  
„Schon gut…“, zischte Frank nervös. „Ist ja nichts passiert…“  
„John…“  
Er hielt mir die ausgedruckten Mails hin und ich sah sie durch: Bürgermeister Nathan Milton und seine Frau Diana wollten Donnerstag zum Lunch kommen und Samstag nach dem Tee wieder fahren, ein Brian June, der ankündigte, er käme mit Gwendoline Doherty und Keila Farrow – wahrscheinlich die Sir Si unbekannte Kaffeetrinkerin, die dann wohl auch irgendwie beim Fernsehen war – Donnerstag zum Lunch, aber Mrs Farrow und er müssten leider nach dem Brunch am Freitag wieder weg, ein Dr Theodor Devlin schrieb, dass er leider aus familiären Gründen doch kurzfristig absagen müsse, die Managerin des Parks Colleen Tettmar wollte am Freitagfrüh gegen fünf oder spätestens pünktlich um sechs dazu stoßen, ebenso der Banker Timmonds, der sich und den Survival-Typen Kingsley ankündigte, Miss Dales, die Assistentin der gerade ermordeten Milliardärin, die darüber informierte, dass Mrs Merryweather gerne schon am Mittwoch käme, ein Vincent Mason bedauerte, dass er nach dem Brunch am Freitag wieder abreisen müsse, aber dann gerne von dem Angebot Gebrauch machen werde, schon Mittwochs anzureisen und der gefragte Kieferorthopäde und Prothesenspezialist Prof. Talbert, nebst Gattin schrieb: „Meine Zahnfee und ich kommen gerne…“  
Ich kicherte unterdrückt auf. „Sorry…“  
„Fällt dir was auf?“ fragte Sherlock zweifelnd und sah mich tadelnd an.  
„Naja, naturgemäß sind es die Jüngeren, die sich per Mail …melden…“   
  
Nein, sein missmutiger Blick sagte mir, dass es das nicht war… Also, was dann?  
  
„Unterschiedliche Schriften, je nachdem, was sich der Absender ausgesucht hat...“  
„Und natürlich unterschiedlich groß“, ergänzte Sherlock.  
„Natürlich…“, stimmte ich verständnislos zu. „Mit Serifen, ohne Serifen, teils Kursiva…“  
Was wollte er daraus machen? Dass jemand sachlicher oder emotionaler war? Wollte er aus einer großen Schrifttype auf ein großes Ego schließen? Oder bloß darauf, dass jemand schlechte Augen hatte?  
  
„Du merkst wirklich nicht, dass eine Mail total aus dem Rahmen fällt?“    
  
Es klang fast wie eine Drohung.   
Wie ich das hasse! Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen! dachte ich.  
  
Ich sah die Ausdrucke nochmal durch:   
Milton: Times New Roman, ebenso bei Mason und Devlin, aber einmal Punkt 12, einmal Punkt 10 und bei Devlin sogar Punkt 14.  
Brian June verwendete eine schnörkelige Zierschrift,   
Timmonds Courir (wie kann man nur?),  
Colleen Tettmar hatte Verdana gewählt, noch dazu ziemlich groß.  
Mrs Dales benutze Tahoma 10 und Talbert etwas ähnliches, etwas größer…   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinauswillst“, seufzte ich verstimmt. Sherlock rollte die Augen, riss mir die Mails aus der Hand und donnerte: „Das sind alles nur Zusagen – bis auf eine!!!“  
Frank zuckte zusammen und ich fürchte, ich auch. Verunsichert schlug ich die Arme ineinander – doch dann verstand ich. Sherlock hatte recht, von mir enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
„Dr Theodor Devlin!“ rief ich. „Er ist der Tote von gestern früh?“  
  
Simon ächzte erschrocken. „Oh, nein…, jetzt, wo ich den Namen höre – das ist der –  …war der – “ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte, eher er nochmals ansetzte:   
„Das WÄRE der neue Chef-Ranger gewesen…“  
  


 

 


	191. Verwirrspiel³

  
  
  
  
  
Unwillkürlich wandte ich mich Sherlock zu. Das war jetzt verwirrend. Mit einem Ranger als Opfer hatten wir Anfangs ja sogar gerechnet, aber wie passte das denn nun bitte noch zu dem Anschlag auf Lady Olivias Leben? Und wenn der Täter auch einer der Ranger war, wie hatte er diesen zweiten Mord verübt? Dazu fehlte ihm doch die Gelegenheit! Oder wer hätte ein Motiv, den neuen Chef umzubringen, wenn nicht ein Kollege, der diese Stellung ebenfalls angestrebt hatte?  
  
"Meine Herren, ich ersuche Sie, vorläufig Stillschweigen über diesen ...Ausdruck zu bewahren", sagte der Detektiv ernst und legte das Blatt in den Stapel zurück.  
"Eine Fälschung des Mörders?" fragte Frank unbehaglich.  
"Offenkundig. Diese sogenannte Mail ist erst vom Donnerstagabend um kurz nach zehn datiert – also zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo man nicht mehr anrufen würde, wenn es kein Notfall ist, oder man weiß, dass dies noch erwünscht ist. Aber getippt wurde sie sicher später."  
  
…sagt der Soziopath, der nachts um drei Geige spielt…! dachte ich, schüttelte aber nur innerlich den Kopf über ihn, denn das war jetzt nicht wichtig.  
  
Wie sollen wir vorgehen? fragte ich mich. Alle Räume dieses Kastens zu durchsuchen, würde Sherlock den ganzen Tag kosten. So viel Zeit hatten wir nicht. Wir brauchten irgendeinen anderen Ansatz.  
  
"Wer hat sich noch auf diese Stelle beworben? Von den hiesigen Rangern, meine ich", platzte ich heraus.  
"Ausgezeichnete Frage, John", lobte Sherlock.  "Sir Simon, Sie können das doch sicher diskret in Erfahrung bringen."  
"Ich kann ins Clubhaus fahren und im Büro nachsehen...", erbot sich dieser. "Ich war nicht im Personalausschuss, nicht dieses Mal, aber für die Sitzungen werden auch die elektronischen Bewerbungen ausgedruckt. Die müssten dort noch lagern…  
Dabei fällt mir ein…   
Es wäre möglich, dass die Ranger, die gestern früh bei der Jagd geholfen haben, danach noch geblieben sind und vielleicht sogar hier übernachtet ha-  – "  
"WAS?!" zischte Sherlock empört. "Und das sagen Sie erst jetzt?!"  
Ganz kurz nur, doch ziemlich besorgt, huschte sein Blick zu seinem Cousin, doch der starrte gerade Simon an.  
Fitzgerald dämmerte, dass wenn der Täter ein Ranger war, er sich bestimmt um diesen Dienst gerissen hatte! So hatte er beobachten können, ob jemandem das Fehlen seines neuen Vorgesetzten aufgefallen war. Doch wieso hatte er nicht früher versucht, diese gefakete Mail unterzubringen?  
"Oh, Gott, mir war nicht klar...", stammelte Sir Simon betreten.  
"Offenkundig!" motzte Sherlock. Diesmal konnte ich es ihm nicht verdenken. Andererseits wäre das vielleicht nicht passiert, wenn er Sir Simon anstatt ihn nicht bloß über seine Erkenntnisse im Dunkeln zu lassen, nicht auch noch mit falschen Fährten verwirrt hätte...  
"Sie kennen nicht zufällig jemanden, der einen Leichenspürhund besitzt?" fragte Sherlock, während ich noch mitten in meinen Überlegungen steckte.    
"Also, keinen Jagdhund, einen, der Leichen von Mensch und Tier aufspürt, die schon...etwas länger liegen..."  
  
Sir Simon machte große Augen.  
  
"Es dürfte schwer sein, Dr Devlins Leiche vom Gelände zu schaffen", ergänzte ich.  
  
Fitzgerald legte die Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Es...gäbe schon einen Weg, aber – nein, das wäre ja absurd..."  
Als er merkte, dass ihn drei Augenpaare erwartungsvoll ansahen, fuhr er fort: "Naja, der Kühltransport, der gestern früh Wild vom der Jagd am Mittwoch abgeholt hat. Ich bin sicher, da wurde mehr geschossen, als nur das, was Reggie für gestern Abend benötigt hat!"  
  
Frank ächzte leise.  
  
"Moment, wie müssen wir uns das vorstellen? Also, da kommt ein Kühlwagen und Ranger beladen ihn mit dem abgehangenen Wild. Mehrere, nehme ich an, damit es schneller geht und die Kühlkette gewährleistet ist – wie könnte der Mörder da eine Leiche hineinmogeln und auch später beim Abladen dafür sorgen, dass sie unentdeckt verschwindet?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Ja, ich denke auch, das ginge höchstens mit mindestens einem Komplizen – falls überhaupt...", grübelte Sir Simon.  
"Also begangen wurde der erste Mord ohne Komplizen", erklärte Sherlock entschieden. "Aber was, wenn der Täter erwischt wurde und seinem Kollegen glaubhaft versichert hat, dass es ein Unfall gewesen ist? Wenn er den Zeugen bestochen hat oder sie vielleicht Freude sind, so dass der Zeuge sich dafür entschieden hat, dem Täter zu helfen, dieses Missgeschick zu vertuschen? ...oder der Täter bestach den Fahrer... Sagte ihm zum Beispiel: Komm auf einen Kaffee rein und lass dein Fahrtenbuch liegen. Komm in einer Stunde wieder, um es zu holen, denn ich muss etwas nach draußen schmuggeln. Wir treffen uns dann an dieser Autobahnraststätte und ich nehme mein Paket wieder in Empfang und du bekommst das restliche Geld..."  
"Oh, Scheiße, würde darauf jemand eingehen?!" fragte Frank, entsetzt über so viel Naivität.  
"Wenn die Leiche inzwischen in einen großen Koffer oder einer Kiste verpackt wurde, könnte er sich denken, dass es vielleicht geschützte Tiere sind... oder Feuerwaffen, oder dass es auf dem Gelände...heimliche Plantagen gibt."  
"Was? Cannabis? Das wäre doch schon irgendwem aufgefallen!" rief Fitzgerald.  
Das Genie rollte die Augen: "Erstens habe ich nur spekuliert, was der Fahrer denken könnte, was es mit dem Schmuggel auf sich haben könnte, und zweitens gibt es weit mehr als bloß das markante und allseits bekannte Cannabis! Aber dann würde ich es noch für am Wahrscheinlichsten halten, dass dieser Tropf gar nichts denkt!" setzte er abfällig hinzu.  
"Es müsste aber ein Ranger sein, der schon öfter hier war. Wie sollte er wissen, wo er das Schlafzimmer und das Büro findet?" gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Ja, das ist unwahrscheinlich. Allerdings werden sie ja zusammen mit dem anderen Personal verpflegt. Er könnte zum Beispiel was mit einem Dienstmädchen angefangen haben...hat sie ermuntert, zu erzählen, wie ihre Herrschaft so lebt..., ihr geschmeichelt, gefragt, ob sie vielleicht schon mal heimlich Kleider oder Schmuck ihrer Herrin probiert hat…", grübelte Sir Simon.  
Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber und wunderte mich, dass er – wie mir schien – interessiert lauschte.  
"Aber Sie fragten nach einem Leichenspürhund“, erinnerte sich Sir Simon. „Pompey könnte vielleicht helfen..."  
"Pompey? Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus oder die verschüttete Stadt am Vesuv?" spottete Sherlock übellaunig.  
"Ein Hund eines Freundes von mir. Verrückter Hund – also, der Hund, nicht der Freund. Als Jagdhund ist er eine Katastrophe. ...Er hat ihn hier ein paar Mal von der Leine gelassen, dazwischen immer wieder versucht, ihn anderswo zu trainieren, aber vergeblich. Pompey rennt dann einfach los und findet die Kadaver, die für die Aasfresser hingelegt wurden. Wenn es allerdings nichts derartig Großes gibt, sucht er eben nach verendeten Dachsen, Füchsen oder was auch immer gerade da ist..."  
Sherlock stöhnte. "Und Ihnen kam gestern Nachmittag nicht in den Sinn, dass dieser Hund genau das ist, was wir gebraucht hätten?!" fuhr er ihn an.  
  
Simon schluckte verschreckt.  
  
"Holen Sie auf der Stelle diesen Köter! Dann holen Sie John mit dem Elektroauto ab und fahren zum Clubhaus! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" kommandierte er.  
  
Nun zeichnete sich auf Fitzgeralds Gesicht doch Empörung ab, aber als er gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, sagte Frank: "Bitte, Si! – Tu es für – für Sir Reginald..."  
"Und für Frank!" ergänzte ich, da ich mit denken konnte, was ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. "Er ist erst wieder sicher, wenn wir den Kerl haben!"  
"Ja, ja, natürlich, ich beeile mich...", versicherte Sir Simon und verließ das Büro der Lady.  
  
  
"Was tun wir inzwischen?" fragte ich.  
"Du fragst Sir Reginald, welche Ranger gestern dabei waren, wer von ihnen das schon öfter gemacht hat und wer hier übernachtet hat. Wenn er das selbst nicht weiß, wird er dir zumindest jemanden nennen können, der darüber Auskunft geben kann. Wir müssen den Kreis der Verdächtigen irgendwie einengen, wir haben keine Zeit für langwierige Polizeiarbeit!" Das ‚P‘ von Polizeiarbeit spie er förmlich aus.   
"Und nimm Frank mit, wenn Fitzgerald dich holen kommt, übernehme ich ihn."  
"Könntest du dich eventuell dazu herablassen, mit mir zu reden, wenn ich daneben stehe?" beklagte sich der Genannte.  
Sherlock schnaubte.   
"Kommen Sie, Frank, lassen wir das Genie sein Ding durchziehen", schlug ich mitfühlend vor.  
Er nickte frustriert und folgte mir.  
Nach einigen Schritten raunte ich: "Bitte, seien Sie nicht gekränkt, er meint es nicht so..."  
Sherlocks Cousin presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg.  
"Als Sir Simon vorhin damit herausrückte, dass letzte Nacht Ranger hier gewesen sein könnten, hat Sherlock erschrocken zu Ihnen hinübergesehen. Sie konnten das nicht bemerken, weil Sie Sir Simon angestarrt haben – was ich übrigens nur zu gut verstehen kann. Sherlock macht sich Sorgen um Sie! Das können Sie mir glauben. Bleiben Sie nachher in seiner Nähe."  
"Hab ich eine Wahl?" knurrte Frank.   
Mit mir konnte er nicht kommen, denn da würde er womöglich dem Ranger begegnen, der ihn und die Polizisten gestern früh zum Tatort begleitet hatte – oder einen Kollegen, der das mitbekommen hatte.  
Der Fall wurde immer komplizierter statt klarer.  
Das heißt: Ich hoffte, dass das nur für mich galt und Sherlock insgeheim doch schon Anhaltspunkte hatte, obwohl es mich im Allgemeinen wurmte, wenn er mich nicht einweihte, sah ich doch ein, dass ihm jetzt einfach die Zeit dazu fehlte.   
Hatte sich der Mörder inzwischen aus dem Staub gemacht? Wenn es ein Ranger war, der heute früh seinen regulären Dienst wieder aufgenommen hatte? Dann wusste er vielleicht noch gar nicht, dass er die falsche Frau erwischt hatte?  
   
Und was ist mit diesem Haar, das Sherlock hat verschwinden lassen? fragte ich mich.  
Ahnt er, wer als Sündenbock herhalten soll?  
  
Wir kamen am Tatort vorbei und gelangten wieder zu dem Raum, in dem sich der Earl wohl noch immer aufhielt, Calvin schien sich jedenfalls nicht vom Fleck gerührt zu haben.  
  
"Mr Calvin? Etwas Neues?" fragte ich.   
"Gott sei Dank, nein!" brummte dieser.  
  
Gut. Wenigstens nicht noch ein dritter Mord.  
  
"Überprüfen Sie und Ihre Leute eigentlich das Aushilfspersonal? Die Jagdhelfer, die Ranger? Sind Sie im Bilde, wer letzte Nacht hier abgesehen von den Bediensteten des Earls noch auf dem Gelände war?"  
Er sah mich verunsichert an. "Aber...die Ranger werden doch vom Club unter die Lupe genommen, ehe sie sie einstellen! Und die Dienstbotenagentur trägt natürlich auch Sorge, dass die Zeitarbeitsleute verlässlich und unbescholten sind!"  
"Bestimmt tun die das. Aber haben SIE deren Identität überprüft?"  
"Es wurde selbstverständlich eine Ausweiskontrolle durchgeführt!" schmollte Calvin gekränkt. "...allerdings... wenn ein Pass gut gefälscht ist... und...es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, nicht?" gestand er ein.  
"Sie meinen, jemand könnte schon öfter dagewesen sein – ohne etwas anzustellen? Jemand bislang unbescholtenes?"  
"Das wollte ich damit sagen, Sir..."  
"Diese Ranger und das zusätzliche Personal, wo werden die untergebracht? Da muss es doch einen Belegungsplan geben, oder so."  
"Das ist der alte Dienstbotentrakt, neben den Stallungen. Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen, wenn – "  
Er machte Anstalten, an die Tür zu klopfen.   
"Nein. Beschreiben Sie es mir bitte."  
"Wenn Sie auf den Balkon hinaustreten und sich ganz rechts etwas vorlehnen, können Sie den Bau sehen."  
"Gut. Ich muss jemanden sprechen, der mir genau sagen kann, wer alles letzte Nacht dort war.  
Ist es denkbar, dass jemand seine Übernachtung nicht angemeldet hat, aber sich unbemerkt irgendwo auf dem Gelände verbarg, um dann erst gegen zwei oder drei Uhr zuzuschlagen?"  
"Aber hier kennt sich doch niemand aus von diesen Leuten!" staunte er.  
"Irgendwo müssen wir anfangen!" beharrte ich.  
"Natürlich, Sir", sagte Calvin und zückte sein Handy. Ich nickte ihm zu und klopfte bei Sir Reggie.   
"Sir Reginald? Hier ist Dr Watson..., kann ich reinkommen?"  
"Ja", hörte ich von drinnen und öffnete die Tür so weit, dass er auch Frank sehen konnte.  
"Kommen Sie nur..., auch Sie Frank..." Er setzte sich auf, entledigte sich der Decke und wies uns etwas verwundert zwei Sessel zu.  
"Wir haben uns aufgeteilt", erklärte ich. "Frank benötigt Personenschutz. Sherlock ist gerade ganz auf seine Ermittlungen konzentriert. Haben Sie sich inzwischen um unser kleines Diebstahlmärchen kümmern können?"  
"Ja, selbstverständlich. Meine Münzsammlung ist verschwunden", erklärte er mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. "Aber nun reden Sie schon! Was haben die Überwachungskameras aufgezeichnet?" drängte er.  
"Tja, gute Frage", seufzte ich. "Sir Reginald..., das wird Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich erschrecken, tut mir leid...wir können jetzt wohl mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass der Anschlag nicht Mrs Merryweather galt, sondern tatsächlich Ihrer Gattin."  
"Was! Wieso?!" fragte der Earl entsetzt.  
"Weil jemand...in ihr Arbeitszimmer eingedrungen ist und die Festplatte aus ihrem Laptop geklaut hat."  
"Aber der im internen Speicher der Kamera unter unserem Schlafzimmer muss ja etwas sein! Dieses Schwein muss doch irgendwo aufgenommen worden sein!"  
"Ja, muss es wohl...“, stimmte ich unbehaglich zu, obwohl das wohl nicht der Fall sein würde. „Aber erlauben Sie mir die Frage, weshalb Ihr Wachpersonal keinen Einblick in die Aufzeichnungen der Kameras nehmen soll? Oder wieso nicht jemand in einem Überwachungsraum mit etlichen Monitoren sitzt?"  
"Nun...ja. Es ist so: Das ist jetzt fast zehn Jahre her, da hatten wir... ein schwarzes Schaf hier, das die Aufnahmen manipuliert hat und später war da mal ein Hacker, der die Monitore mit älteren Aufnahmen gespeist hat. Draußen ist die Fassade bis zu einer Höhe von vier Yards durch eine Alarmanlage gesichert. Also bei Nacht. Das Wachpersonal ist im Wesentlichen für das Innere des Gebäudes zuständig.  
Eine Art von Gewaltenteilung könnte man sagen... Ihr Freund ist also noch kein Stück weiter?" fragte er besorgt und enttäuscht.  
  
Prekäre Frage.  
  
"Ich fürchte nein..."  
Als ich sah, dass er in seine Innentasche griff, setzte ich schnell hinzu. "Aber er wird sicher jeden Moment kommen, dann fragen Sie ihn am besten selbst."  
Er nickte, sah auf seine Armbanduhr und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Frank..., was Sie da gestern früh gesehen haben...ich wünschte, das wäre ernster genommen worden...“, begann er nach kurzem Schweigen. „Wenn ich keine Gäste gehabt hätte, wäre ich herüber gekommen, um mit der Polizei an diesen Tatort zu gehen..."  
"Schon gut...wir konnten diesen Schachzug beide nicht vorausahnen...", sagte Frank, der begriff, dass dies ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns sein sollte.  
Der Earl lächelte ernst aber dankbar, dann streckte er den ohnehin schon aufgerichteten Rücken noch ein wenig mehr und verkündete: "Ich lasse die Externen nochmal überprüfen. Es ist ja gewiss doch jemand von diesen Zeitarbeitern!" Er zischte letzteres, als wolle er Zigeuner sagen – wenn nicht weit Schlimmeres.   
Als ob sich jemand für Zeitarbeit entscheiden würde…  
"Bitte, Sir! Warten Sie noch, das würde Sherlocks Pläne zunichtemachen", wandte ich ein.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten am Fenster und als ich alarmiert aufsprang, klopfte es auch schon an der Scheibe.  
Ich eilte zur Balkontür und öffnete, um Sherlock hereinzulassen.   
"Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" wollte ich wissen, als sich die Frage auch schon erübrigte: Am Balkongeländer lehnte eine lange Leiter. Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu und trat zu Sherlock.  
"Die Kamera", erklärte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in deren Richtung under dem Balkon, "jemand hat sie so lange mit diesem Stein bearbeitet, bis sie hinüber war. Dabei war das gar nicht mehr nötig."  
Verwundert blickte ich auf den Stein, der in Sherlocks behandschuhter Rechter in einem Asservatenbeutel ruhte, ehe er ihn wieder in einer schwarzen Tasche verschwinden ließ, die er sich diagonal umgehängt hatte. Die Kameratasche, mit der er in Connie Prince' Haus aufgekreuzt war.  
"Nicht mehr nötig?" fragte ich.  
"Weil unser Täter das Objektiv bereits mit einem Stück Klebeband zugepflastert hatte."  
"Also, du denkst, der Wachdienst hat den Tatort manipuliert? Ist es das?" fragte ich.  
"Natürlich hat er das – aber nicht nur der. Der Täter hat dem Nachtwächter Schlafmittel oder k.o.-Tropfen in den Kaffee getan, während der gerade im Korridor herumlief, sich dann hier versteckt, den Mord begangen und später das Büro aufgesucht, aber im Schlafzimmer hat er für Spuren gesorgt, die darauf hindeuten sollten, dass der Mörder von draußen kam. Aber entweder hat der Wachmann trotzdem Verdacht geschöpft, als er wieder aufwachte, oder – was wahrscheinlicher ist, jemand hat ihn noch betäubt vorgefunden – die Ablösung etwa – und die ganze Truppe oder zumindest ein Teil versucht, ihn zu decken."  
"Also hat jemand vom Wachdienst die Festplatte – nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn, oder? Der Täter muss die Mail deponiert haben, aber der Wachdienst musste die Festplatte doch auch – ich versteh's nicht...", gab ich zu.  
Sherlock grinste. Okay. Immer noch besser, als wenn er mit den Augen rollte oder genervt schnaubte!  
"Weißt du, wo bei deinem Laptop die Festplatte sitzt?"  
"So aus dem Stand nicht..."  
"Siehst du? Dieser Laptop hatte zwei Plätze für Festplatten, aber serienmäßig ist nur eine eingebaut. Vielleicht hat der Mörder mit nur einer Festplatte gerechnet, aber die Lady hatte ihren Computer aufgerüstet."  
"Dann hätte der Wachdienst die zweite entfernt – weil die auch nicht wussten, dass bereits eine fehlt?" fragte ich noch etwas zweifelnd. "Sie haben also gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Täter dort war, sonst hätten sie die Scheibe dort auch eingeschlagen?"   
"Weder der Mörder noch der Wachdienst hatten ein Interesse daran, dass irgendwer merkt, dass jemand unbefugtes im Büro war. Und beide Parteien wollten, dass es so aussieht, als käme der Mörder nicht aus dem Innern.  Was die Festplattte betrifft: Du erinnerst dich an die Position der Schreibtischlampe. Wenn der Mörder nun das Laptop aufgeschraubt hatte und es dann leicht schräg hielt, um vielleicht etwas hinter den Schlitzen erkennen zu können, und nicht beide Abdeckungen öffnen zu müssen, dann fiel seine Wahl auf die Platte, die er zuerst erkennen konnte, weil das Licht günstiger darauf fiel.  
Es könnte aber auch sein – und das würde ich diesem Mörder durchaus zutrauen, dass er so clever war, eine Festplatte mitzubringen. Und zwar eine, die er zuvor mit einem starken Magneten traktiert hat. Dann ist nichts mehr drauf, nicht mal die Seriennummer. Und dass er die echte Platte einfach gegen diese kaputte ausgetauscht hat... eine mögliche zweite Festplatte hätte er ersatzlos mitnehmen können. Aber die Defekte haben dann die Wachleute auch wieder ausgebaut. Du musst dich deshalb im Clubbüro nach einem starken Magneten umsehen. Oder nach einem Degausser..."  
  
Bitte, was? – Ach, so – von Gauss, klar Magnetfeldstärke...!  
  
"Halte also dein Handy davon fern...", ergänzte Sherlock gönnerhaft.  
"Selbstredend...", brummte ich. „Aber wieso noch der Akku?“  
„Gute Frage, darüber bin ich mir auch noch nicht schlüssig… Man sollte das Akkufach vom eigentlichen Rechner trennen, ehe man da herumschraubt, aber dazu hätte er ihn nicht aus dem Gefach nehmen müssen und die Muße, den Laptop wieder zusammenzusetzen hat er ja gehabt, also warum? …vielleicht, damit er den Akku seinem Sündenbock unterjubeln kann?“ sinnierte Sherlock. „Oder einfach, um die Ursache des Defektes zu verschleiern, die Entdeckung der verschwundenen Festplatte hinauszuzögern…  
Das Netzkabel befindet sich übrigens in der oberen Schublade des Schreibtisches…“  
„Und diese Sache mit den Rangern, die hier waren? Anfangs hätte das gepasst, aber wieso Lady Olivia?“ fragte ich.  
„Argh! Unser werter Sir Slow-Man ist schlimmer als Anderson!“ knurrte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective.  
„Naja, er hat keine Übung mit sowas…  
Übrigens, als ich Calvin gegenüber die Ranger erwähnte, ob der Sicherheitsdienst sie überprüft hätte und so, hat er erst abgestritten, dass da etwas faul sein könnte – aber dann überraschend schnell umgeschwenkt. Das passt“, stellte ich fest.    
„Denkst du, sie gucken sich auch einen Sündenbock aus?“  
„Bestimmt nicht. Für sie ist es der große Unbekannte gewesen, der längst über alle Berge ist!  
Was hat der Earl beschlossen, das ihm gestohlen wurde?"  
"Seine Münzsammlung."  
"Münzsammlung ist gut...", befand der Detektiv.  
"Du willst den Wachdienst natürlich noch nicht mit deinem Verdacht konfrontieren?"  
"Nein. Sie sollen nur denken, dass ich im Dunkeln tappe. Die Beweislage ist selbst für mich etwas verwirrend und bis jetzt habe ich nichts Stichhaltiges. Die Polizei würde sich sicher auf genau die falschen Indizien stürzen! Dann wäre das Chaos komplett!"  
"Ehrlich gesagt, mache ich mir langsam Sorgen, weil du von Anfang an Verwirrung gestiftet hast. Das macht es doch noch viel unübersichtlicher...", gab ich vorsichtig zu bedenken."  
"Bei meinem damaligen Kenntnisstand war es eine clevere und logische Entscheidung", verteidigte sich das Genie störrisch.  
"Wieso dachte ich mir, dass du so etwas sagen würdest, Spock...", murmelte ich.  
"Hm?"  
"Nichts. Ich will bloß nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst. Wie bereits –   
was ist das?!" unterbrach ich mich.  
  
Blöde Frage! Es waren Schreie! Der Frequenz nach die Schreie einer Frau. Ich stieß die Balkontür auf. Der Earl und Frank waren bereits aufgesprungen – die Frau schrie gellend mit jedem Atemzug – der Hausherr hechtete trotz seines angegriffenen Zustands hinaus auf den Flur, ich stürzte ihm an Frank vorbei nach und wusste Sherlock dicht hinter mir.  
  
Dann verstummten die Schreie und ich rannte fast in Sir Reggie. Er war jäh zum Stehen gekommen und stöhnte:   
  
"Oliv…?!"  

 

 


	192. Geschrei, Strickjacken und Unterhosen...

  
  
  
  
  
Lady Olivia stand angewurzelt vor der geöffneten Tür des gräflichen Schlafzimmers und schrie. Sherlock hatte den Kopf eingezogen und sah nicht nur angewidert sondern auch gequält drein: Sein feines Musikergehör schien wirklich zu leiden. Ich konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, denn sie klang schlimmer als die schrillste, gellendste Alarmsirene, die ich je gehört habe und hatte die Durchschlagskraft einer Wagnersängerin auf der Höhe ihrer Karriere...Sir Reggie war total überfordert und einfach erstarrt. Auch der Wachmann stand hilflos herum.  
  
"Calvin! Tür zu!" kommandierte ich, näherte mich der aufgelösten Frau und hoffte, dass sie nicht damit anfinge, um sich zu schlagen. Doch Calvin rührte sich nicht.   
"Schließen Sie diese Tür, Mann!"  
Frank übernahm wortlos.  
"Olivia? Ganz ruhig! Kommen Sie..." Ich wollte sie vorläufig in das Zimmer führen, in dem wir während der letzten Stunde ihren Mann untergebracht hatten. Sie verstummte fast augenblicklich, als die Horrorszene vor ihren Augen verborgen wurde - und dann sackte sie zusammen. Geistesgegenwärtig erwischte ich sie und hob sie auf meine Arme.   
Puh. Eindeutig schwerer als Sarah..., ging es mir durch den Kopf. ...und dass ich tausendmal lieber mit Sherlock hier bei diesen spleenigen Herrschaften war, als ohne Sherlock aber mit einer hysterisch auf mich einschlagenden Sarah am anderen Ende der Welt... Aber das schien glücklicherweise lange her zu sein.  
Sir Reginald hatte sich wieder gefasst und eilte mir – bzw. seiner Gattin – zu Hilfe, während Frank uns die Tür aufhielt und die Decke vom Sofa nahm.  
Und Sherlock? Sicher war sein Gehirn vollauf beschäftigt, aber als ich an ihm vorbei lief, sah er aus, als wäre er von der Szene einfach nur angeödet, natürlich hütete ich mich, irgendwen darauf aufmerksam zu machen.  
Nachdem wir die bewusstlose Lady auf die Couch gebettet hatten und ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass ihr physiologisch weiter nichts fehlte, begann Sir Reginald hilflos ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände zu tätscheln, was natürlich in diesem Stadium absolut sinnlos war und keinerlei Wirkung zeigte – dann folgte, womit ich schon rechnete: Mit den Worten "Verdammt, so tun Sie doch etwas!" begann er sich aus seiner ratlosen Betroffenheit in herrische Empörung zu retten.  
"Sir Reginald..., bitte, Dr Watson tut alles, was nötig ist...", versuchte Frank die Situation zu entschärfen. "Und Sie sehen doch, dass er keinerlei Ausrüstung bei sich hat..."  
Nun, er muss jedenfalls etwas in dieser Art gesagt haben, genau bekam ich es nicht mit, da ich mich ja bemühte, Lord Dunns weitaus lauteres Gebrüll auszublenden und ihm gleichzeitig zu erklären, dass seine Gattin sich körperlich von alleine erholen würde.  
  
"IST JETZT ENDLICH MAL RUHE HIER? ICH MUSS NACHDENKEN!!!"  
" "SHERLOCK!" " riefen Frank und ich unisono tadelnd, als das Genie plötzlich genervt die Tür aufgerissen hatte.  
Frank war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm und schob ihn überraschend energisch hinaus auf den Flur.  
Aber wenigstens war der Lord jetzt still.  
"Sie hat einen Schock und braucht Ruhe. Sie sollten bei ihr sein, wenn sie aufwacht, ihr die Angst nehmen, aber es ist nicht weiter gefährlich. Aus medizinischer Sicht, ist es nicht nötig, einen Arzt zu rufen, aber vielleicht wird sie sich sicherer fühlen, wenn ihr Hausarzt da ist. Eventuell sind Sedativa hilfreich, damit sie sich nicht vor Aufregung zu sehr verausgabt", erklärte ich - nicht ganz so gelassen, wie es angebracht gewesen wäre - aber ich wollte fertig werden, ehe es dem Lord wieder einfiele, herumzuschimpfen.  
Doch Sir Reginald holte sein Handy hervor, rief eine Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher auf und knurrte: "Brian soll dich herfahren und ihr müsst Dr Wallace mitbringen. - Nicht jetzt, beeilt euch, du kannst wieder anrufen, wenn ihr im Wagen sitzt. Nein, ich rufe ihn an." Er wählte gleich weiter. "Wally! Es ist dringend. Mary-Anne holt dich ab, also beweg deinen Arsch!"  
Netter Umgangston! dachte ich. Wirklich sehr aristokratisch und zivilisiert! sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
  
"Ist es auch wirklich nicht gefährlich?" fragte er nervös und fuhr sich durch das störrische, rote Haar. "Der Sturz hätte es sein können. Aber mit der Ohnmacht hat sie sich selbst sozusagen vor ihrer Panik gerettet – bis auf weiteres; deshalb sollten wir nicht versuchen, sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Geben Sie ihr Zeit."  
Er nickte fahrig. "Sie ist noch nie in Ohnmacht gefallen...", erklärte er leise.  
Zittrig griff er wieder zum Handy: "Du musst dich bis auf weiteres um unsere Gäste kümmern.  
Frag nicht. Tu einfach, was ich sage!!" Das ging wohl an den Junior.  
Dann ließ er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. "Es bricht ihr das Herz!" murmelte er betroffen.  
"Mir war nicht klar, dass Mrs Merryweather so – ", begann ich betreten.  
"Ach, das doch nicht!" stöhnte der Lord genervt. "Das Zimmer! Oliv hat dieses Zimmer geliebt. Es...war ursprünglich gar kein Schlafzimmer, aber sie war so begeistert von dem Aussicht. Und in der Hochzeitsnacht habe ich sie damit überrascht, dass ich es als unser Schlafzimmer hatte umgestalten lassen... Aber nach dem, was..." Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
"Verstehe. Gewiss ist es traumatisch und wird jede Erinnerung an diesen Raum belasten..., aber Ihnen ist klar, dass es hätte schlimmer kommen können..."  
"Sie hätte das nicht sehen dürfen!" stöhnte er verärgert.  
"Es war ja für mich zu viel und das, obwohl ich informiert war!  
Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie jetzt hierher kommt – schließlich haben wir das Haus voller Gäste...  
Oh, Gott, was für ein Desaster...! Da rennt ein Irrer durch meine Wälder..."    
"Nun, mit Verlaub, das bezweifle ich...", murmelte ich, "auch wenn das Ganze noch etwas undurchsichtig ist, sind die Taten durchdacht, planvoll... Nicht das Werk eines Geistesgestörten, wohl aber eines rücksichtslosen Egoisten."  
Er nickte.   
Ich beschloss, zu bleiben, bis die Tochter mit diesem Dr Wallace einträfe.  
Anscheinend wohnte Mary Anne zumindest zeitweise bei ihrem Freund, einem Typ namens Brian, ganz in der Nähe...  
  
Einige Minuten später bemerkte ich meinen Vibrationsalarm.  
"Ich begleite Sherlock bei der Spurensuche. Melden Sie sich bitte, wenn Sie zu uns stoßen können. FH"  
"Dauert noch etwas. Ich sollte die Herrschaften noch nicht alleine lassen", textete ich zurück.  
"Okay. Wenn das Genie wieder "ansprechbar" ist, versuche ich, es ihm zu erklären."  
"Heißt das, er hat etwas gefunden?"  
"Gute Frage...!"  
  
Der Lord beobachtete dies.  
Bald darauf konnte ich feststellen, dass er selbst sein Handy ebenfalls auf Vibrationsalarm eingestellt hatte.  
"Deine Mutter...hat sich sehr aufgeregt. Es hat einen...äußerst verstörenden Vorfall gegeben", beantwortete er die Frage seiner Tochter zögerlich.   
"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn ihr hier seid. Beeilt euch einfach!   
Der sollte Gewehr bei Fuß be- ich meine – du weißt schon, ich habe ihn gleich nach dir angerufen.  
Achja – und wir sind im alten Herrenzimmer.  
Nein, die alte Schabracke hat nicht im Bett geraucht! Und rede nicht so respektlos, sie wollte dem Club immense Zuwendungen –    
Genau das heißt es. Aber jetzt kein Wort mehr davon. Sag niemandem etwas, wenn ihr ankommt. Nehmt den Schleichweg."   
Er legte auf und seufzte abgrundtief.  
Aha. Also Mary Anne hatte gewusst, dass Samantha Merryweather im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern übernachtete, registrierte ich.  
Weitere Minuten verstrichen. Olivia war inzwischen aus ihrer Ohnmacht in tiefen Schlaf hinübergeglitten, als draußen plötzlich ein Schuss krachte.  
"Ach, um Himmels willen!" knurrte der Lord verärgert, indem er aufsprang und zum Balkon stürzte.  
"Nicht! Sir Reggie!" zischte ich flüsternd – doch es war zu spät. Er hatte die Tür aufgerissen.  
"Pull!" – Fjuttt! - - - - - Peng!  
"Edwin! Hört sofort damit auf!" donnerte Sir Reginald hinunter.  
"Kein Aber! SOOFORT!"  
  
Na, wunderbar, du Schwachmat, wie willst du den Schlamassel hier jetzt noch geheim halten? fragte ich mich.  
  
Und natürlich regte sich nun auch noch Lady Olivia. Ihrem Gatten, dämmerte, was er angerichtet hatte. Wenigstens eilte er jetzt geistesgegenwärtig an ihre Seite.  
"Oliv? Ganz ruhig...alles in Ordnung...wie fühlst du dich?" Es hatte wohl ein behutsames Murmeln sein sollen, doch auf mich wirkte er ängstlich.   
"...was ist passiert...?" fragte die Lady mit wackliger Stimme.  
"...nichts, nichts, Schatz, es ist alles okay. Ruh dich aus..."  
Doch die Nervosität ihres Gatten machte sie stutzig, sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um.  
"Wieso bin ich...?"  
Hier? Ja, gute Frage. Sie erstarrte und dann machte es sichtlich Klick in ihrem Kopf. Vom einen auf den anderen Moment begann sie heftig zu zittern, als ihr Mann sie umarmte, brach sie in Tränen aus.  
Gut. Sie würden das in den Griff bekommen.  
Ich stahl mich hinaus und ließ das engumschlungen auf dem Sofa sitzende Paar alleine.   
"Calvin?"  
"Sir?"  
"Ah, Sie reagieren also wieder. Bestellen Sie bei Nesbitt oder wem auch immer Tee für die Herrschaften", ordnete ich an und ließ mich auf einem der Sessel auf dem Flur nieder.   
Ob die betäubte Wache hier gesessen hatte?  
  
Calvin organisierte den Tee anscheinend per SMS. Einige Minuten später kamen zwei Gestalten um die Ecke: Voran Mary-Anne, die ich von den Fotos wiedererkannt und hinterdrein ein mittelalter, leicht übergewichtiger Typ mit Arzttasche. Ich ging Ihnen entgegen.  
"Lady Mary Anne? Dr Wallace – Verzeihung..." ich lief neben ihnen zurück. "Ihre Mutter hat einen Schock erlitten und ist noch ziemlich verstört, aber es besteht kein Grund zur Besorgnis, was ihre Gesundheit anbelangt."  
"Und was bringt Sie zu dieser Diagnose?" schnaufte Wallace widerwillig.  
"Naja, zufällig bin ich Arzt..."  
Wir hatten die Tür des ehemaligen Herrenzimmers erreicht, während die beiden eintraten, blieb ich draußen stehen, holte mein Handy heraus und simste: "Fertig. Wo?"  
"3. St. Westflügel ganz außen. FH"  
"Ok"  
"Wird auch Zeit. Er hat mich schon 2x John genannt. ;-)"  
Grinsend machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
  
"Bringen Sie in Erfahrung, wo der Bewohner dieses Zimmers ist. Dass ist von größter Wichtigkeit!" wies mir Sherlocks herrische Stimme den Weg.  
Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich auf eine Treppe, die wohl Richtung Dachboden führte, Frank hocken. Sein Gesicht war rot und er schnaufte.  
Besorgt lief ich zu ihm.  
"Frank? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
Er hob den Kopf und seine verzerrten Züge erschreckten mich - dann merkte ich, dass er krampfhaft kicherte.  
"Schon gut...! Ich kannichmehr...!" japste er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich zweifelnd, während mich sein Grinsen schon ansteckte.  
Er winkte ab. "Alles okay!" nickte er atemlos. "Oh, Gott, er ist zu komisch...! Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, nicht laut loszuprusten."  
Er bemühte sich durchzuatmen.  
"Trotzdem würde ich gerne mal Ihren Puls nehmen..."  
Er hielt mir bereitwillig seine Hand hin.  
Natürlich war seine Pulsfrequenz erhöht – teils auch von leichtem Fieber, 38 vielleicht.   
"Gut, ruhen Sie sich etwas aus, ja? Ich sehe mal nach unserem Meisterdetektiv..."  
  
Ein Typ vom Personal stand bei der Tür, hatte sein Handy am Ohr und schlenderte nun an mir vorbei. Anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass wir sein Gespräch mitanhörten. Ich trat also unbehelligt ein. Sherlock stand mitten in einem kleinen Appartement mit ungemachtem Bett und sah sich um, als verfolge eine planlos umher schwirrende Fliege mit den Augen.  
Sein Blick streifte mich und blieb quasi an mir hängen.  
"Ah, John...!" Er machte zwei lange Schritte, schob mich in das angrenzende Badezimmer, riss den Unterschrank des Waschbeckens auf und hielt mir einen augenscheinlich sauberen Putzeimer unter die Nase, alles – wie es schien in einer einzigen hastigen und zugleich fließenden Bewegung.  
"Was sagt dir das?"  
Es roch glücklicherweise nur schwach…ein wenig säuerlich und dabei unmissverständlich eklig.  
"Du meinst, hier haben sie versucht, dem betäubten Wachmann den Magen auszupumpen?"    
"Ganz genau. Auch die Kaffeeflecken neben dem Bett sprechen dafür. Und?"  
"Naja, nicht die beste Therapie, aber was..."  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Wieso hier oben?"  
"Oh, sie haben ihn versteckt? Es weiß also nur ein Teil des Wachdienstes?"  
"Offenkundig."  
Er rauschte zurück in das Zimmer und öffnete das Türchen des Nachttischs. Ich trottete folgsam hinterdrein.   
"Hm. Ringe....", stellte ich fest.  
Der Holzboden des leeren Faches hatte ein wenig gelitten. gleichförmige Ränder aus geschlossenen, gepunkteten Linien waren auf dem Boden zu sehen, sich überschneidende Spuren von Schnapsflaschen?  
"Der Mörder hat also wahrscheinlich den Rest des mit dem Sedativum versetzten Kaffees ersetzt – durch Kaffee mit Schuss. Oder er hat dem betäubten Wachmann eine Fahne verpasst."  
"Heißt das, der Täter wusste um das Alkoholproblem des Wachmanns?!"  
"Normalerweise gehe ich davon aus, dass ich was eine Ermittlung anbelangt, nicht an die Möglichkeit von Zufällen glauben sollte – aber dieses Laster ist so verbreitet, dass es tatsächlich auch ein Zufallstreffer sein könnte. Vielleicht trinkt er im Dienst gar nicht, sondern benutzt den Alkohol als Schlafmittel, so dass er schlimmstenfalls zwar am Morgen noch etwas Restalkohol hat, aber alles in allem funktioniert. Wie auch immer: Dadurch wurde die Entdeckung, dass der Kollege sich nicht betrunken hat, sondern betäubt wurde, hinausgezögert – und dadurch ebenso die des Mordes…“  
„Wo ist die Flasche? Und was ist mit leeren Flaschen und Nachschub?“ fragte ich und wandte mich um.  
„Ah, diese scharfsinnige Frage verdankst du dem Umstand, dass deine Schwester trinkt.“  
„Danke für das reizende Kompliment!“ knurrte ich und öffnete den Kleiderschrank.   
„Ah, hier… drei leere Ginflaschen…70 cl…, zwei volle. Montag oder Dienstag wird er wohl Nachschub brauchen.“  
  
„Ich schätze, du hast recht. Aber das hilft uns nicht weiter und es ist ja auch unwahrscheinlich, dass der Wachmann uns sagen könnte, wer seinen Kaffee präpariert hat."  
"Wenigstens scheint er es überlebt zu haben, kann aber gut sein, dass es ihm noch ziemlich dreckig geht...", überlegte ich.  
  
Plötzlich wirbelte Sherlock herum.  
  
"Wo ist Frank?"   
Es klang leicht beunruhigt.  
"Auf dem Flur. Hab ihn eben gesprochen."  
"Gut..."  
Er grübelte nur etwa eine Sekunde, dann fegte er hinaus und ich folgte ihm, wobei ich die Tasche mit unserer Ausrüstung mitnahm, die neben dem Bett stand.  
Als Frank seinen Cousin sah, erhob er sich von den Stufen und steuerte schnurstracks auf uns zu. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei. Falls er mit Schwindel zu kämpfen hatte, war davon jedenfalls nichts zu merken.  
"Du solltest dich in unserer Nähe halten. Und nimm besser nichts zu dir, was nicht auch für andere Personen vorgesehen ist", erklärte er. "Da der Täter den Wachmann erfolgreich betäubt hat, könnte ihn das ermutigen, diese Methode für einen Mord zu variieren."  
"Ich werde aufpassen", nickte sein Frank ernst aber gefasst. "Allerdings fürchte mich eher vor...Projektilen..."  
"Ich sagte ja: halte dich in unserer Nähe. Gut. Zum Ostflügel..."  
Der Bedienstete war inzwischen wieder zu uns gestoßen, also machen wir uns zu viert auf ans andere Ende des Gebäudes, wo es auch einen Aufzug gab und fuhren hinunter in den ersten Stock.  
Der Typ zückte einen monströsen Schlüsselbund und sah den Detektiv an, der darauf mit einer herrischen Kopfbewegung sein Kinn auf die nächste Tür weisen ließ.  
"In diesen Räume sind – "  
"Sagen Sie nichts...", unterbrach Sherlock. Er trat in den Raum, als vermute er dort ein scheues Tier oder gar ein Gespenst, als gelte es, auf das leiseste Geräusch, den schwächsten Lufthauch zu achten... Dann stürzte er sich auf den Kleiderschrank, wo er wild die Kleiderbügel auf der Stange herumschob, durchpflügte einen Koffer, unterzog den Nachttisch einer Razzia, rückte ihn gar von der Wand ab und verwüstete dann das sorgfältig gemachte Bett. Ich sah kurz zu den anderen beiden Männern.  
Der spinnt doch...! stand dem Bediensteten förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben, während Frank schon wieder schmunzelte. Er schien die Bedrohung bedeutend besser zu verkraften als am Vorabend – was erfreulich aber auch seltsam war.  
"Ha!"  
Sherlock, der sich vor den Schreibtisch gehockt hatte sprang auf. "John!"  
Ich folgte seinem Ruf, er riss mir die Tasche aus der Hand. "Frag' wer noch auf diesem Flur einquartiert ist, er soll nicht hersehen!"  
In der untersten Schreibtischschublade lag etwas aus Stoff: Etwas Dunkelblaues…, Gestricktes... und ich sah Knöpfe.  
"Okay...", nickte ich und ging zu unserem Begleiter mit dem Schlüsselbund.  
"Wen haben Sie auf diesem Stockwerk untergebracht?" fragte ich und machte einen Schritt um ihn herum, um nach draußen zu spähen. Höflich drehte sich der Mann mir zu und wandte so Sherlock den Rücken zu.  
"Also, das sind die Räume der Miltons. Er ist Bürgermeister von Clamswood und direkt daneben in der Suite, die drei Herrschaften vom Film. Dann Mrs Tettmar, neben ihr ist frei, dann folgt das Zimmer des Professors und die von Mr Kingsley und Mr Timmonds."  
"Ah. Und wenn Sir Edwin oder Lady Mary Anne hier sind?"  
"Bedaure unter den gegebenen Umständen sollte ich Ihnen diese Information nicht geben, ehe ich nicht Rücksprache mit seiner Lordschaft gehalten habe."  
"In Ordnung..."  
"Wir sind hier fertig", erklärte Sherlock hinter seinem Rücken aufkreuzend.   
In der angrenzenden Suite, die fast wie die unsrige geschnitten war – bloß spiegelverkehrt, ging Sherlock zivilisierter vor. Anscheinend hatten die Damen die beiden Schlafzimmer bezogen, während der Herr sich im Wohnzimmer einquartiert hatte, denn im Papierkorb lag noch ein leicht zerfleddertes Herrenmagazin, ansonsten waren die verwaisten Räume schon wieder hergerichtet. Gwens Kleid vom Vorabend hing an der Schranktür. Während Sherlock alles durchsuchte – auch die Wäsche des Filmsternchens beäugte er (selbstverständlich ganz analytisch und ohne den Hauch von erotischer Fantasie) – hielt ich mich zurück. Natürlich nahm er auch den Balkon in Augenschein. Um nicht völlig untätig herumzustehen, aber auch nicht indiskret zu sein, zog ich die Schreibtischschubladen auf, wo ich eigentlich nicht zu finden erwartete.   
Eine seidene Boxershorts...?  
Eine...getragene Männerunterhose...  
Beschriftet...mit...schwarzem Kugelschreiber?  
  
Vergiss mich nicht ganz.   
                                        ♔*  
                                        E.  
  
Die schwungvoll skizzierte Krone bestand aus einem Stirnreif mit neun Zacken, die abwechselnd Kugeln und Blätter zeigten und eine Mütze umgaben auf der eine Quaste saß. Da ich mich mit heraldischen Rangkronen nicht auskenne, machte ich ein Foto, obwohl es wohl nichts anderes heißen konnte, als dass Edwin, der Sohn des Earls letzte Nacht auf ein Schäferstündchen vorbeigeschaut hatte. Keine Relevanz für unseren Fall also.  
  
Moment...  
Und wenn die beiden irgendetwas bemerkt hatten? Dass sich jemand zur Unzeit aus seinen Räumen schlich?  
Seufzend stieß ich die Schublade wieder zu.  
Also durfte ich das Sherlock nicht verschweigen...  
Andererseits...dieses Zimmer lag zwischen zwei unbelegten Räumen.  
  
In dieser Art ging es weiter.   
Ich bekam nicht mit, ob Sherlock wirklich etwas aufschlussreiches entdeckte, doch er schien hie und da etwas...verschwinden zu lassen. Mir behagte das gar nicht. Wie sollten die Indizien noch im Prozess verwendet werden können, wenn nicht dokumentiert wurde, wo sie aufgetaucht waren? Wahrscheinlich versuchte er ja nur die falschen Spuren zu vernichten - aber konnte er wirklich so sicher sein, dass es sich um rote Heringe handelte? Was wenn er doch Beweise vernichtete?  
Schließlich bekam er einen Anruf.  
"Wo sind Sie?  
Nein, wir kommen hin, ich nehme die Unterlagen persönlich entgegen."  
Und schon hatte er das Telefon wieder eingesteckt.    
"Wir treffen Sir Simon am Eingang zum Westflügel. – Mr Summers, er wäre möglich, dass ich Ihre Dienste noch benötige, aber machen Sie eine Viertelstunde Pause."  
  
Der Angesprochene, dessen Namen ich auf diese Weise nun auch erfahren hatte, sah beleidigt drein, also lächelte ich ihm zu: "Danke. Er ist ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. Das war bis jetzt schon sehr hilfreich."  
  
"JOHN! Komm jetzt!"   
"Frank und ich sind auf dem Weg", erinnerte ich. "Keine Hektik!" Ich nahm die Tasche auf und grinste Frank entschuldigend an.  
Als wird außer Hörweite von Summers waren, fragte ich. "Fühlen Sie sich denn fit genug, um mitzukommen, und den Park zu durchsuchen?"  
"Aber ja. Es ist Samstag. Publikumsverkehr, da darf um die Zeit nicht mehr geschossen werden und der Ranger von gestern früh wird kaum da sein. Auf die Nachtschicht folgt ein freies Wochenende, wie mir Simon gestern Abend erzählte. Außerdem kann das Verdeck hochgeklappt werden."  
"Gut. Sollten wir allerdings etwas finden, wird der Anblick ziemlich unschön sein."  
"Das ist mir durchaus klar. Hat Sherlock denn schon eine Spur?"   
"Gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht recht..."  
Inzwischen hatte Sherlock einen großen und augenscheinlich schweren Aktenkoffer entgegen genommen und besprach irgendetwas mit Fitzgerald, dann wandte er sich uns zu.  
"Also. Wenn ihr etwas gefunden habt, meldest du dich und schickst Fotos und die Koordinaten. Ich finde euch. Das Handyverbot interessiert mich nicht."  
"Und dann? Ich meine, wenn wir wirklich die Leiche finden, müssen wir doch die Polizei einschalten!"  
"Zuerst erfährt es Sir Reginald. Er muss es entscheiden."  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich nicht reinreitest mit den verschwundenen Indizien!"  
"Der Mörder ist besser nicht so blöd, zu protestieren, weil sie weg sind!" spottete Sherlock. "und wenn er neue auslegt sollte, wird das gründlich schief gehen!"  
"Okay, schon...trotzdem... Also, wir nehmen dann Frank mit. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"    
Sherlock schnaubte, dann stapfte er von dannen.  
Irgendetwas gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Da waren wir schon zwei.  
Aber unser Empfinden hatte gänzliche unterschiedliche Anlässe...  
Sir Simon war mit Frank schon zum Elektroauto gegangen. Als ich ihnen folgte, hörte ich ein Kläffen.  
"Gleich, Pompey! Nicht so ungeduldig. Also, halt ihn besser am Halsband fest; wenn er unruhig wird, sagst du sofort Bescheid, dann steige ich mit ihm aus."  
"Okay, dann mach mal ein bisschen Platz, alter Junge...!" Damit schob sich Frank auf den Rücksitz. Simon klappte das Verdeck hoch, das dem einer altmodischen offenen Kutsche ähnelte, allerdings ebenso weiß war wie die Karosserie. Und jetzt, da er sich aufrichtete und zur Seite rückte, sah ich ihn: Pompey, ein gedrungener, weißbrauner Hund mit Schlappohren, vielleicht ein Mix aus Foxhound und Beagle.  
Ich setzte mich neben Sir Simon auf den Beifahrersitz und wandte mich nach hinten.  
Frank hatte begonnen, den Hund zu kraulen, der sich ihm daraufhin angenehm überrascht näherte und schließlich seinen Kopf in den Schoß des netten Fremden legte. Dass dieser dabei auch sein Halsband packte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er schloss sogar genüsslich die Augen.  
  
Ich lachte leise.  
  
"Als Wachhund wär' er auch ‘ne Katastrophe..."      
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earlkrone


	193. Pompeius und ein Triumvirat auf Leichenjagd

  
  
  
  
  
„So, wo sollen wir anfangen?“ fragte Fitzgerald.  
„Da wo für gewöhnlich Aas abgelegt wird – oder am Tatort, aber wenn die Leiche und der Kadaver mit diesem Elektroauto transportiert wurden, dürfte es keine Witterung geben“, sagte Frank.  
Er hat sich nicht verplappert, dachte ich anerkennend. Tja, aber da sie ja doch zu Pferd transportiert wurden? Wäre dann noch Witterung auf dem Pferd? Einer Pferdedecke, einem Sattel? Wie war die tote Masse fixiert worden, damit sie trotz des Geschaukels nicht herunterrutschte? Vielleicht war der Mörder nebenhergelaufen und hatte das Tier geführt, dann hätte Pompey vielleicht die Witterung von seinen Sohlen aufnehmen können. Hätten Zweige im Vorübergehen die Körper gestreift?  
„Hm… Fahren Sie trotzdem zum Tatort“, entschied ich. „Und dann zu dem Aasfresser Fütterungsplatz, der am nächsten liegt.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir!“ grinste Fitzgerald.  
  
Inzwischen war es fast halb zwei und mein Magen würde bald knurren. Für britische Verhältnisse war es geradezu heiß. Wieder fuhren wir über den gleißend hell leuchtenden Weg, der das grelle Grün des Rasens teilte, ehe wir das Portal zwischen dem Gelände um das Schloss und dem Areal des Parks passierten. Als wir in den Wald eindrangen, tauchten wir in angenehme Kühle. In der Stille, knisterte und knackste es hier und da. Zwitschern und andere Laute drangen an unsere Ohren, was seltsam unwirklich schien, da wir doch in einem Auto saßen.     
Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten sahen wir den Hochsitz.   
„Ich glaube Pompey wittert schon etwas…wahrscheinlich das Blut…“, sagte Frank.  
„Okay. Kannst du ihn noch etwas zurückhalten, damit wir nicht so viel laufen müssen?“ fragte Simon.  
„Geht schon noch…“  
„Wäre halt lästig, wenn er abhaut…“  
„Ist klar…“  
  
Kurz darauf begann Pompey zu bellen und zu winseln. Er wollte endlich zur Quelle dieses Geruchs vorstoßen! Frank versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber die Witterung war alles, was den Hund interessierte.  
Sir Simon hielt schließlich an und nahm den Hund, ich rutschte rüber auf den Fahrersitz, um hinter ihnen her zu tuckern.  
Der Hund zerrte ordentlich, Fitzgerald musste sich gegen ihn stemmen.  
Wie erwartet, steuerte Pompey schnurstracks den Baum an, kläffte, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und schnüffelte interessiert und aufgeregt auf diesem kleinen Bereich herum.  
  
Ein bisschen wie Sherlock, dachte ich – als Frank hinter mir zu kichern begann. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Gleiche durch den Kopf gegangen.  
  
Doch dann machte sich Pompey auf den Weg und zerrte den Sir hinter sich her.  
Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen und sah sich verwirrt um, begann zu suchen, ob die Spur irgendwo von neuem beginnen würde. Ich fuhr zu ihnen: „Steigen Sie ein, wir fahren mal um die Stelle im Kreis rum. Vielleicht musste der Mörder ja einem Ranger ausweichen und ist abgebogen?“  
Fitzgerald nickte, ließ Pompey wieder zu Frank und setzte sich neben mich.  
„Was macht Ihr Freund inzwischen?“ fragte er.  
„Tja, er durchsucht Dunn Hall…“  
„Das dauert doch Tage!“  
„Nicht bei ihm. Er weiß meistens, was er sucht, wo es der Mörder verstecken würde oder so. Erinnern Sie sich an die Serienselbstmorde, die letzten Herbst angefangen haben?“  
„Aber gewiss!“  
„Nun, als Sherlock hinzugezogen wurde, hatten wir uns gerade erst kennengelernt und er nahm mich mit zum Tatort. Er sah sich diese vierte Leiche an, eine Frau ganz in Pink. Er konnte an den Schlammspritzern auf ihrer rechten Wade sehen, dass sie einen kleinen Rollenkoffer dabei gehabt hatte. Aber da war kein Koffer. Und dann hatte Sherlock die Erkenntnis: So, wie diese Frau gestylt ist, muss auch ihr Koffer pink sein, also machte er sich auf, kletterte in der Nähe auf die Dächer, um in irgendeinem Müllcontainer in einer abgeschiedenen, aber dennoch mit dem Pkw zugänglichen Gasse, einen pinkfarbenen Koffer zu finden.“  
„Hm…, ich verstehe das Prinzip, aber noch nicht, wie das weiter geholfen haben soll?“  
„Eigentlich nur auf Umwegen. Wir wussten ja schon, wie sie heißt, aber erst als er den Koffer hatte, war klar, ihr Handy fehlt und nur durch den Paketanhänger erfuhren wir ihre Handynummer und ihre E-Mailadresse. So fand Sherlock den Täter, weil das Opfer diesem ihr Handy untergejubelt hatte. Nun, der Täter war schon etwas älter und hat wohl nicht mit GPS gerechnet… Was ich damit sagen will: Sherlock ist zwar ein gründlicher Beobachter, aber wenn er einen vielversprechenden Anhaltspunkt hat, verfolgt er diese Spur. Das spart Zeit. Und die ist bei Mord oft kostbar.“  
Sir Simon seufzte. „Ja. Und die Milliardärin könnte noch leben und Redge und Oliv wäre einiges erspart geblieben, wer weiß…“  
„Vielleicht…“  
„Jungs, ich glaube Pompey wittert wieder etwas“, bemerkte Frank, als der Hund auch schon wieder anschlug.  
  
Also stieg Simon mit dem Tier wieder aus und ich fuhr hinterher. Bald kam eine Blockhütte in Sicht.  
„Jetzt wird’s interessant. Ist das so ein Rangerquartier?“ fragte ich.  
„Soweit ich weiß, ja. Kann er dort den Bock zwischengelagert haben?“ überlegte Frank.  
„Mal sehen…, wollen Sie mitkommen?“  
Wir stiegen aus und gingen zu der Hütte. Fitzgerald griff nach dem ebenfalls hölzernen Schild mit der Hausnummer 4 und löste es aus der Halterung, dahinter kam ein Schlüssel zum Vorschein.  
„Sind die Schlüssel bei allen Hütten hinter der Hausnummer?!“ staunte ich.  
„Ja. Sollte jemand Wertsachen hierlassen wollen, gibt es dafür Spinde und wenn wirklich mal ein Mitglied so ein Haus nutzt, das nicht zum Vorstand gehört, erfährt es einfach nichts von diesem Fach, sondern bekommt einen anderen Schlüssel“, erklärte Simon, während der Hund kläffend herumsprang.  
„Halten Sie ihn mal? Sonst treffe ich das Schüsselloch nicht – so wie er sich aufführt, traue ich mich kaum, nachzusehen!“  
Fitzgerald hatte die Tür noch nicht richtig offen, als der Hund schon wie verrückt zerrte. „Bitte gehen Sie vor, Doc…“, sagte er kläglich.  
Ehe ich noch sagen konnte, dass es hier aussähe wie um 1900 hatte mich Pompey vor einem großen, altmodischen Schrank gezerrt. Er hatte eine kleinere Klappe oben und eine große Tür darunter.   
„Ist das…ein alter Eisschrank?“ fragte ich.  
„Naja. Kein Strom“, bestätigte Simon lakonisch. „Die Ranger brauchen eigentlich keine Kühlung, aber wer zum Beispiel am Abend einen kühlen Drink schätzt oder hier ein wenig Aufschnitt oder Jogurt für Frühstück oder Spätimbiss lagern möchte, benutzt Aggregate, die in der Gemeinschaftsküche immer wieder eingefroren werden. Ansonsten gibt es einen Campingkocher. Das ist schon die ganze Technik.“  
„Sherlock wäre entsetzt!“ lachte ich.  
Während der Hund, jetzt wieder unter Simons Aufsicht, wild herumsprang, streifte ich Latexhandschuhe über und öffnete zunächst das Eisfach oben, das mit einem silbrigen Metall ausgekleidet war.   
„Eiswürfelbeutel aus dem Getränkemarkt. Inzwischen geschmolzen“, stellte ich fest. „Müssten auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht werden….“ Dann öffnete ich die große Tür, das Kühlfach.  
„Bleibst du! Pompey! Bei Fuß! Sitz!“ schimpfte Fitzgerald und hatte damit null Erfolg.     
Das Schrankfach war durch mehrere hölzerne Roste unterteilt, die auf Schienen ruhten wie Schubladen. Ich zog das Unterste heraus. Kein Problem, wenn diese Böden entfernt wurden, konnte man hier einen Rehbock und sogar einen Menschen unterbringen: Vorausgesetzt,  die Leichenstarre bereitete einen gerade keine Probleme.  
  
„Hm…hier sind ein paar kurze rotbraune Borsten…könnte von einem Bock stammen. Durchaus. Ich nehme eine Probe, lasse aber auch noch etwas hier.  
Und es gibt Kratzer hier drin, die mir ziemlich frisch zu sein scheinen. Das muss sich Sherlock mal ansehen…“  
„Sieht aus, als hätte da jemand gewischt, oder?“ Frank hielt den Kopf schief und sah vom Schrank über den Boden Richtung Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.   
„Das heißt, der Täter hat vor dem Fenster auf der Südseite geparkt, ist rein und hat den Bock aus dem Eisschrank an der Nordwand durchs Fenster ins Auto praktiziert? Und die Leiche vorher umgekehrt?“ fragte Simon zweifelnd. „Aber das Fenster ist ziemlich hoch, fast vier Fuß… Ich geh mal nachsehen, ob draußen Reifenspuren sind…“  
Frank und ich sahen einander an: Sollten wir es ihm sagen?   
Ich öffnete das Fenster und besah mir den Rahmen…da war tatsächlich eine grüne Stofffaser hängengeblieben. Ich beschloss, sie zu fotografieren.  
Fitzgerald beobachtete mich von draußen.   
„Es macht bestimmt mehr Arbeit, etwas so schweres durch dieses Fenster zu wuchten, als es, sagen wir mal auf einer Decke liegend durch die Hütte zu zerren. Es sei denn vor dem Fenster stünde nicht dieses Vehikel, sondern ein Pferd oder größeres Pony...“  
„Ja, Sie haben recht…“, gab ich zu. „Wird diese Hütte im Moment nicht genutzt?“  
„Sie stehen hin und wieder schon auch mal eine Weile leer. Je nachdem, wie sie Dienst haben. Über dem Schreibtisch muss ein Dienstplan hängen. Ich komme wieder rein.“  
Es gab zwei Betten auf einem der Nachttische standen das Foto einer hübschen Blondine und eine Taschenlampe auf dem anderen ein kleines, altes Kofferradio.  
Was macht man bloß, wenn man an einem Ort wie diesem übernachtet? Einen E-Bookreader mitbringen oder so?  
Fitzgerald kam wieder herein und steuerte den Schreibtisch an.  
„Hm, ja, diese Woche leer. Zuletzt waren hier Melvin und Kirby… und nächste Woche Melvin und Stone. Nicht, dass mir das was sagen würde.“  
„Das heißt bis Montag kommt niemand?“ fragte ich, fotografierte Dienstplan, Eisschrank und auch das Portrait der Blondine, dann öffnete ich die GPS-App und bestimmte unsere Koordinaten.   
„Es gibt keinen Grund…außer, um Spuren zu beseitigen…“  
„Eben. Also, wie können wir sie an Ort und Stelle sichern?“  
„Dann nehmen wir den Schlüssel mit und stellen später die anderen Exemplare sicher.“  
„Gut. Aber jetzt sehen wir erst mal zu, dass wir fündig werden.“  
„Nehmen Sie ihn mal, John? Er reißt mir noch den Arm raus“, beklagte sich der Sir.  
„Gut, wechseln wir uns ab.“  
  
  
Doch Pompey verlor bald die Spur, also stieg ich mit ihm wieder ein und Fitzgerald fuhr zum nächstgelegenen Aasfresser-Treff.  
  
„Wir wollen natürlich nicht, dass arglose Spaziergänger über Kadaver stolpern und Albträume bekommen“, spöttelte er in das Gekläff und Gejapse des ausflippenden Hundes hinein. „Aber natürlich können sie auch nicht auf schwererreichbaren Hochplateaus oder Felsvorsprüngen abgelegt werden – die toten Viecher, nicht die Spaziergänger! – dazu würde man ja einen Kran benötigen. Deshalb gibt es Absperrungen. Wenn hier also steht, Gefahr durch umstürzende Bäume, dann ist das ein Etikettenschwindel…“  
„Jungs! Ich kann ihn kaum noch bändigen!“ meldete Frank und klang ziemlich angestrengt.  
„Okay…“ Si bremste und wir stiegen aus.  
Wir tauchten unter dem Schlagbaum durch, Pompey zerrte – er würde am Ende unserer Suche sicher total erschöpft sein.  
„Ist ja gut, Junge, ich komm ja!“ brummte ich.  
Es ging einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und da war er dann: Ein Bock mit gebrochenem Hinterlauf.  
Si stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Ein verwesendes, halb aufgefressenes Tier ist natürlich kein Augenschmaus…  
„Das ist er, kein Zweifel…“, murmelte Frank.  
„Das ist der Bock von gestern früh am Tatort, sind Sie ganz sicher?“ fragte ich. Frank nickte.   
„Simon, halten Sie ihn bitte…“  
Ich näherte mich dem Kadaver und sah mir den Brustkorb an. Dort, wo die tödliche Wunde gewesen sein musste, hatten schon allerlei Tiere gespeist, sogar ein paar Rippen zerbissen, doch um diese Uhrzeit flatterten jetzt bloß ein paar Vögel auf. Ich holte eine kleine Instrumententasche hervor und nahm eine große lange Pinzette, um ein wenig tiefer in den Kadaver vordringen zu können. Der Bock mochte jetzt drei Tage tot sein, Mittwoch früh erlegt, wahrscheinlich, dann hatte sich Freitag früh die Leichenstarre schon wieder gelöst, das passte. Aber gefroren war er nicht gewesen. Doch dann sah ich ein wenig entfernt etwas matt glänzen. Ein Projektil. Ich fotografierte es an Ort und Stelle und da es sich ohnehin nicht mehr innerhalb des Kadavers befand, tütete ich es ein. Dann zückte ich mein Handy und rief Sherlock an.  
„John? Was gibt es?“  
„Also, wir haben eine Blockhütte ausfindig gemacht, wo der Bock und vielleicht auch das Opfer zwischengelagert wurden – aber eher nur der Bock, das musst du dir ansehen, wir haben abgeschlossen und Sir Simon wird nachher alle Schlüssel in Gewahrsam nehmen. Und wir haben den Bock. Ich habe die Patrone sichergestellt, sie war ohnehin schon nicht mehr im Körper.“  
„Gut! Schick mir die Koordinaten und sucht dann weiter.“  
„Bei dir was Neues?“  
„Ein paar der Gäste sind inzwischen abgereist und der Lord wird immer nervöser. Besser, wir beeilen uns…“  
„Okay… wie willst du zu uns gelangen, wenn wir die Leiche wirklich finden?“  
„Frag nicht. Macht weiter!“  
Er legte einfach auf.   
„Tja, wohin jetzt?“  
„Würde der Mörder die Leiche denn genauso offen ablegen wie den Bock?“ zweifelte Frank. „Nicht sie verscharren wenigstens?“  
„Also, ich würde sagen: ja – aber wenn die Zeit drängte… Oder gibt es hier einen Teich oder so?“ fragte ich an Sir Simon gewandt.  
„Das wäre für so ein Gewässer aber gar nicht gut…“, brummte dieser. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn ein paar kleine Fische sterben, aber eine menschliche Leiche? Puh…!“  
„Sehn wir also nach!“ entschied ich.  
  
Wir fuhren los und als sich Pompey bei zunehmender Entfernung vom Verwesungsgeruch wieder einbekommen hatte, fragte Sir Simon mulmig:  
„John…, Leichen kommen doch irgendwann hoch, wegen der Gase, richtig?“    
„Ja, aber das ist noch etwas zu früh“, antwortete ich. „Vielleicht gibt es trotzdem irgendwelche Spuren.“  
„Wie ist das denn nun? Wurde dieser Wagen benutzt oder Pferde - oder beides?“  
„Pferde waren zuerst im Spiel, das hat Frank ja gesehen, aber danach? Schwer, einen ausgewachsenen Mann auf ein Pferd zu hieven…“  
Hin und wieder sahen wir Spaziergänger und auch ein paar wenige Reiter, die meisten beäugten uns mit Stirnrunzeln.  
„Bei so einer Jagd…werden da eigentlich Lockmittel eingesetzt?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja. Vor allem, wo jetzt keiner wirklich schon um halb vier oder so aufstehen will.“  
„Mit Verlaub, das kommt mir nicht allzu sportlich vor…“, befand ich.  
„Es ist auch sehr umstritten. Gerade in diesem Club. Aber die zahlungskräftigsten Mitglieder wollen auch erfolgreiche Jäger sein.“  
„Und was nimmt man da so?“  
„Gibt’s alles Mögliche: Moschus, Anisöl, Zeugs, das nach vollreifen, gärenden Birnen oder Pflaumen riecht. Oft steht dann nur etwas von naturidentischen Aromastoffen drauf. Wer wäre da heutzutage nicht misstrauisch.“  
„Naja…wir müssen alle Kompromisse eingehen, nicht?"  
Wir gelangten an einen klaren Bach, dessen Lauf wir eine Weile folgten, bis wir einen kleinen See erreichten, aber dort reagierte der Hund nicht, als wir darum herumfuhren, also steuerten wir den Nächsten an.   
„Frank? Alles klar, da hinten?“ fragte ich, als ich geräuschvolles Schnäuzen vernahm – nicht das erste Mal seit wir gestartet waren.  
„Ja, aber mir gehen langsam die Hustenbonbons aus. Hey, Pompey scheint schon wieder was zu wittern!“  
  
Die nächste Lichtung entpuppte sich als ein kleiner See, der dunkelgrün schimmernd im Sonnenlicht lag.  
  
„Si!“ japste Frank. „Ich weiß nich‘, – wie lang‘ – ich ihn noch – halten kann…!“  
Also bremste Fitzgerald und ließ mich mit Pompey an der Leine losziehen.  
  
Der kleine See war wirklich idyllisch. Einige Wildenten und ähnliches schaukelten auf dem Wasser, ihre Küken im Schlepptau und am anderen Ufer sah ich etwas Rötliches vorübertreifen: Einen stattlichen Fuchs. Doch hauptsächlich war mein Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Letzter wurde zunehmend feuchter, schließlich morastig und klebrig, Meine Schuhe begannen schmatzende Geräusche zu verursachen, wenn ich die Füße hob.   
Und dann sah ich Abdrücke; Ovale, an denen ein Ende fehlte. Unpaarhufer, nicht beschlagen.   
„Okay, Pompey…, sorry, alter Junge, aber das kann ich dich nicht kaputtmachen lassen.“   
Der Hund rastete fast aus, als ich umdrehte.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Spuren. Er würde die Abdrücke ruinieren. Und ich kann nicht fotografieren, wenn er so zieht!“   
„Okay, ich halt ihn auf Abstand.“  
„Geht ihr mal allein. Ich brauch ‘ne Pause“, seufzte Sherlocks Cousin.  
Ich sah mich um. „Na, gut…aber halten Sie Augen und Ohren offen…“  
„Ich bleibe hier“, entschied Fitzgerald, „gehen Sie nur, John.“  
  
Also trottete ich alleine zurück zum Teich, machte Fotos, bestimmte die Koordinaten und rief Sherlock wieder an.  
  
„Ein Teich?!“ schimpfte er. Und gibt es wenigstens Fußabdrücke?“  
„Nur Hufspuren, von zwei Tieren. Der Mörder muss ein Stück in den See reingeritten sein, mit dem Packpferd im Schlepptau. – Das heißt…, Moment mal, die Spuren führen bloß in den See rein!“  
„Ich mache mich auf den Weg, such die Stelle, wo sie wieder rausgekommen sind!“  
Und dann hatte er auch schon aufgelegt.   
     
Links oder rechts?  
Würde ich mich wieder für die falsche Seite entscheiden? Wie damals beim Roland Kerr College?   
Egal. Ich ging also nach rechts. Pompeys Gekläff wurde mit zunehmender Entfernung leiser und ich überlegte, ob ich Frank kurz Bescheid geben sollte, was ich da eigentlich trieb.  
Wie tief mochte dieser Weiher sein? Wahrscheinlich konnte man drei, vier Yards vom Ufer entfernt durchs Wasser reitend den kompletten Teich umrunden.  
Vogelzwitschern, Grillenzirpen, tanzende Schmetterlinge und leuchtende Blüten, die aus dem Smaragdgrün hervorstachen, machten mich fast vergessen, dass es um Mord ging.  
Na toll, jetzt war ich schon um mehr als die Hälfte herumgelaufen. Die falsche Seite natürlich wieder.  
Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufblicken. Das Elektroauto kam auf mich zu, Simon musste mir im Uhrzeigersinn entgegen gefahren sein.   
  
Doch dann bremste ich unwillkürlich und starrte erschrocken auf den Fahrer des Wagens. Das war weder Sir Simon noch Frank! Und wo war der Hund?   
Noch ein Elektroauto? Ein Identisches?! Nein – doch, was war da passiert?  
  
Und vor allem: Was sollte ich jetzt tun?!  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens habe ich mir diesen Hund aus  
> (THE ADVENTURE OF) THE MISSING THREE-QUARTER  
> "ausgeliehen". Dort verfolgt er allerdings die Spur von mit Anis präparierten Kutschenrädern...


	194. Das musste ja so kommen....

 

 

  
  
Was, zur Hölle...?!  
  
Ich wusste, dass der Kerl, der das Elektroauto fuhr, mich längst gesehen hatte. Flucht war zwecklos. Also zückte ich mein Handy und rief Sherlock an.  
Komm schon! Ausgerechnet jetzt willst du nicht rangehen?!  
"Frank, Si und der Hund sind weg und jemand fährt mir mit dem E-Auto entgegen", simste ich hilflos.  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Der Wagen kam unterdessen immer näher und dann sah ich, dass der schwarze Anzug des Kerls helle Knöpfe hatte. Metallknöpfe möglicherweise...  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen textete ich Sherlock.  
"Na toll! Ich schätze, wir sind alle verhaftet!"  
  
Also setzte ich meinen Weg fort, vielleicht würde ich wenigstens noch die Stelle finden, wo die Hufspuren wieder auftauchten?   
  
Leider hatte ich damit kein Glück und so hob ich schließlich die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass ich mich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen würde.  
Der Polizist brachte den Wagen zum Stehen und setzte seine Mütze auf.  
"Dr Watson, Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen, wegen der Verzögerung und Behinderung der polizeilichen Ermittlungen in Tateinheit mit Tatortverfälschung und Beweismittelunterschlagung im Mordfall Merryweather. Händigen Sie mir Ihr Telefon und sämtliche Beweismittel aus, die Sie unterschlagen haben, und folgen Sie mir auf die Wache. Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen und das Recht auf einen Anwalt, Ihnen steht ein Anruf frei und alles, was Sie sagen und tun kann vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden."  
  
Scheiße…   
Es hätte mich nicht überraschen sollen, aber so klang es jetzt doch ziemlich schlimm und mir wurde schon etwas mulmig.  
Ich kämpfte gegen die leichten Schocksymptome an und nickte.  
Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Er war im Recht und für ihn musste es sich so darstellen. Da hatte uns wohl jemand verpetzt, jetzt galt es, die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Aber was, wenn Sherlock nicht nur bereits arretiert worden war, sondern sich inzwischen schon so daneben benommen hatte, wie er ich leider schon oft von ihm erlebt hatte?  
Beamtenbeleidigung, Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, wer weiß...welche Anklagepunkte er sich noch eingehandelt hatte!  
Irreführung der Behörden sowieso, was aber vielleicht noch nicht rausgekommen war…  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an Greg denken, der ja noch krankgeschrieben war. Hoffentlich erholt er sich gut, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Ich ließ mir Handschellen anlegen und nahm Platz.   
  
Am besten ich sage erstmal gar nichts...  
Oder sollte ich erwähnen, dass unter Umständen der Täter Frank Holmes würde beseitigen wollen?  
Andererseits kann das Frank auch selbst und wenn Sir Simon inzwischen bestätigen kann, dass dieser erste Mord wohl doch keine Einbildung war und wir inzwischen fast 100%ig sicher sind, wer das Opfer ist, sollte das ohnehin überzeugender sein, als wenn ich das glaubhaft zu machen versuchte.  
Und da der Täter seit unserer Ankunft gestern nicht versucht hatte, gegen Frank vorzugehen, rechnete er wohl auch mit keinerlei Gefahr aus dieser Richtung.  
Sollte ich sagen, dass die Indizien, die er soeben konfisziert hatte, gar nicht zum Mordfall Merryweather gehörten sondern zum Mordfall Dr Theodor Devlin?  
Nein, das hätte wohl auch keinen Zweck. Er war neu hier...wäre hier neu gewesen. Dieser Polizist würde keinen Schimmer haben, wer das sein sollte...  
...und wenn Sherlock davon noch nichts gesagt hatte...  
Ach, zur Hölle, ich wünschte wirklich, er hätte nicht so ein Verwirrspiel betrieben!  
Ich hatte ihn doch noch gewarnt!  
  
Wenn erst der Earl merkt, dass ihn Sherlock was seine Erkenntnisse anbelangt, angeschwindelt hat, wird er empört sein – was ich sogar verstehe! – und das wird bestimmt Konsequenzen haben! dachte ich.  
  
Ich erwog, meinen Blog und Sherlocks Site zu erwähnen, verwarf den Gedanken aber ganz schnell. Sollte Sherlock das doch machen. Oder Frank...  
Abgesehen davon, wenn man jetzt auf meinen Blog ging, war das erste, worauf man stieß, ein lächerlicher – wenn auch übler – Streich mit Comic-Figuren! Davor der gelöschte Tilly Briggs-Fall, zwei nichtssagende Einträge (darunter die Erwähnung des gestohlenen Touristenbusses!) und davor das große Spiel... zu dessen Finale sich Sherlock mit einem kriminellen Superhirn verabredet hatte, ohne jemanden zu informieren...  
Vergiss es...!  
Ja, die meisten unserer Fälle waren "Nichts für den Blog" gewesen – aus vielerlei Gründen, aber deswegen waren sie nicht weniger wichtig und ein Großteil wäre rühmlicher gewesen und mehr wert, erzählt zu werden...  
Irgendwann vielleicht ...mit geänderten Namen und Orten...  
Ach, Sherlock, bitte, mach jetzt keinen Scheiß, dachte ich – und dann: Oh, Gott, hoffentlich hat er wenigstens nicht auch noch einen von Lestrades Dienstausweisen dabei!  
Dann überlegte ich, was wohl geschehen würde. Man würde uns verhören, man konnte uns eine Weile einsperren, ohne uns anzuklagen...  
Zumindest Sir Simon wird doch wohl seinen Anwalt anrufen, oder?  
Und wenn inzwischen noch ein Mord passiert? ...das wäre wirklich übel...  
  
Wir erreichten den Gebäudekomplex am Haupteingang, wo schon zwei Ranger an der Garage des Elektroautos warteten.  
"Steigen Sie aus und bleiben Sie stehen, bis ich bei Ihnen bin."  
"Ich habe ein reines Gewissen. Ich mache Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten", antwortete ich.  
Wir wurden durch den Gebäudetrakt geschleust. Auf dem Parkplatz sollte ich in einen Streifenwagen steigen. Auf dem Beifahrersitz wartete eine junge Blondine...eine Hübsche...  
Erst als sie herablassend schaute, wurde mir klar, dass ich sie angelächelt haben musste...  
Sie war Polizistin und ich ein...Verdächtiger.  
  
Wie soll sie denn sonst reagieren?!  
  
Trotzdem verwirrte mich die Situation jetzt...  
Da war ...Norma gewesen..., (oder besser Kathleen...) und dann Sarah...  
Seither...  
...was ist eigentlich los mit mir?  
Ich wollte mal die Frau fürs Leben finden, eine Familie gründen...Kinder haben...  
Klar, ich werde noch lange Kinder zeugen können – Frauen haben es schwerer mit der Familienplanung, aber es ist nicht gut für ein Kind, wenn die Eltern deutlich älter sind, als die der anderen Kinder – oder wenn die Väter für dies und das nicht mehr sportlich genug sind...  
  
Mann...  
Das ist jetzt wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt für so etwas...  
  
...aber so ist das nunmal.   
Etwas läuft schief...zum wiederholten Male und du fragst dich: Was mache ich hier eigentlich?     
  
Eine Ortschaft kam in Sicht.  
Wahrscheinlich Clamswood.  
Diana Milton will Nachwuchs..., ging es mir im Kopf herum.   
Milton...  
...das verlorene Paradies...  
Dieser White Deer Park war auch so etwas wie ein verlorenes Paradies...irgendwie...  
Ich schüttelte diesen wirren Gedanken ab.  
Clamswood war ein malerisches Kaff. Nicht übermäßig schön, aber fast durchgehend mit alter Gebäudesubstanz und daher ...harmonisch.  
Die Nazis hatten diesem Ort jedenfalls keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt. Abgesehen von drei Gebäuden, an denen wir in der Peripherie vorbei kamen, war alles mindestens frühes zwanzigstes Jahrhundert und zum größten Teil sogar deutlich älter.  
Ich fühlte mich wie auf einer Zeitreise...  
Naja, sagte ich mir, als ich vor einem Vierteljahr Sherlock völlig high vorfand und mich später Mycrofts Verhörspezialistin in der Mangel hatte, war das bestimmt um vieles schlimmer, als das, was mich jetzt erwartet...  
Wir erreichten schließlich eine Polizeiwache, die in einem alten Postgebäude untergebracht war (Hilfe, ich sitze in einem englischen Landhauskrimi fest!) und das Polizistenpaar meldete unsere Ankunft und bekam gesagt, man solle mich in Zelle vier sperren.  
"Möchten Sie einen Anwalt anrufen?" wurde ich gefragt.  
"Nein. Bisher habe ich nie einen gebraucht. Ich denke, es wird sich alles aufklären."  
Sollte das doch Sherlock entscheiden, ich hätte jetzt sowieso nicht gewusst, an wen ich mich da wenden sollte – an Sherlocks Anwältin, diese Lexa Kent? Sonst kannte ich ja bloß noch den Bruder unseres DI Dimmock und den auch nur flüchtig.  
  
Ich wurde in den Souterrain geführt.  
"Vorwärts. Und sagen Sie kein Wort."  
Aha.  
Na, damit war ja zu rechnen. Einzelhaft. Die anderen sind auch hier, wir sollen uns aber nicht absprechen können. Ob sie Sherlock auch schon kassiert haben? Vielleicht sogar als erstes?  
Wahrscheinlich sogar.  
  
Schöner Schlamassel...!  
  
Die Zelle war kahl und ziemlich kühl…, dem Tageslicht nach zu schließen, das durch das erst in zweieinhalb Yard Höhe gelegene, vergitterte Fensterchen fiel, Nordseite, die Pritsche war schmal und hart – aber wenigstens wirkte es sauber.  
  
„Ziehen Sie Gürtel und Schnürsenkel aus. und geben Sie sie ab.“  
  
Ich verkniff mir eine doofe Bemerkung und befolgte die Anweisung, dann wurde ich alleine gelassen.  
  
Ach, Mann, ich hätte nach Frank fragen sollen. Wenn sein „Zimmer ohne Aussicht“ genauso kalt war, würde ihm das nicht gut bekommen. Nach der mittäglichen Frühsommerhitze, fröstelte ich jetzt regelrecht und tigerte deshalb auf und ab.   
Und der Hund?  
Vielleicht hat Simon den Besitzer angerufen…  
  
Einigermaßen aufgewärmt lasse ich mich schließlich wieder auf der Pritsche nieder – und muss lächeln.  
Der Versuch, Urlaub zu machen…  
Und Sherlock hatte diesen Junkie verfolgt, der am Geldautomaten einen Typen überfallen hatte – und ich natürlich hinterher…  
Ich lachte leise… Sherlocks entsetztes Gesicht, als ihm gerade klar wurde, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte – weil er, ohne es recht zu merken, mit dieser Verfolgungsjagd ja einen Fall angenommen hatte…!  
Auf diesen Junkie zu stoßen hatte ihn aber auch ziemlich erschüttert, es muss gewesen sein, als begegne er seinem jüngeren Selbst…  
Er hatte einen ziemlich verstörenden Albtraum gehabt – und später hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er mir einfach nichts sagen konnte, er hatte mich weggeschickt, so das ich seit langem das erste Mal wieder in meinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock übernachtet hatte…  
  
Und auf einmal machte ich mir doch Sorgen…  
  
Jetzt so alleine in eine Zelle gesperrt zu sein, könnte üble Erinnerungen wachrufen, Flashbacks vielleicht…  
Das wäre nicht nur sehr unangenehm, es würde ihn auch in zweifelhaftem Licht erscheinen lassen. Seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit könnte infrage gestellt werden…  
  
Andererseits die U-Haft nach der Busentführung hatte er ja wohl ganz gut überstanden, was das anging…  
Aber die Sache mit dem Junkie ist danach passiert…  
  
Ach, Scheiße…  
  
Kommt schon…! Verhört mich…! Vielleicht ist das doch noch das geringste Übel…?  
  
Verhören sie ihn längst? Läuft es parallel? Haben sie dafür genug Leute?  
  
Gott, es geht um eine Milliardärin und den hiesigen Earl! …und einen Ritter – von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, wieso er einer ist…  
Da werden sie mindestens den Detective Chief Inspector des Distrikts bemühen.   
…oder sogar MI-5?  
  
Ach, du Scheiße?!  
Mycroft!  
  
Wieso habe ich daran denn nicht früher gedacht?!  
  
Würde der nicht sowieso mitbekommen, was Sherlock trieb?  
  
„Nur nicht Mycroft“, hatte er gesagt, als wir nach der Jagd nach dem Räuberjunkie in Haft gelandet waren und ich einen Anruf frei hatte…Natürlich…!  
  
„Ach, verdammt…!“ fauchte ich leise, sprang auf und klopfte an die Tür…  
Nichts…  
  
Ich versuchte es nochmals…eher ein Hämmern diesmal…  
Und wartete mindestens doppelt so lange…  
  
Dann war es schon fast ein an-die-Tür-Donnern…  
  
Nicht, dass ich sicher gewesen wäre, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee ist…  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich Schritte – und obwohl sie noch leise schienen, wurde kurz darauf ein kleiner Schiebedeckel in der Tür aufgestoßen.  
  
„Was soll der Radau?“  
  
„Ich möchte aussagen“, erklärte ich.  
  
„Gut. Keinen Ton mehr, jetzt, bis wir an Ort und Stelle sind!“  
  
Ich ließ mir also artig wieder Handschellen anlegen und mich in einen Verhörraum bringen.  
  
„Detective Sergeant Casey“, stellte sich der junge Zivile vor. „Sie sind also kooperativ, Dr Watson?“  
  
„Ich bin immer kooperativ, wenn ich auf fähige und aufgeschlossene Leute stoße.“  
  
Das war jetzt nicht so…, na, egal…!  
  
„Also, welche Erkenntnisse haben Sie mitzuteilen?“  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde alles sagen, was ich weiß, aber zunächst habe ich eine klitzekleine Frage und zwei-drei sehr kleine Bitten, die alle nichts mit meiner Person zu tun haben.“  
  
„Forderungen? Ich glaube, Sie verkennen Ihre Lage!“  
„Erstens: Nein – und zweitens sagte ich: Bitten. Und Sie werden Ihnen nicht übertrieben vorkommen.“  
„Das sehen wir dann. Also?“  
„Zunächst die Frage: Wie viele Personen wurden in dieser Sache verhaftet? Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Sie den Hund nicht ins Tierheim gebracht haben – er ist ja kein Streuner!“  
  
Casey überlegte. Konnte er mir das sagen…?  
  
„Na schön. Es sind vier Männer verhaftet worden. Und wir haben den Halter des Hundes verständigt. Er wird ihn abholen, sobald das Tier auf Spuren untersucht wurde.“  
  
„Es ist so, ich arbeite seit Ende Januar mit einem Detektiv zusammen, der manchmal die Polizei berät, gestern Nachmittag suchte uns unvermutet sein Cousin auf und berichtete, er habe noch in der Nacht einen Mord beobachtet, aber die Polizei glaube ihm nicht, weil – als sie wieder am Tatort anlangten – dort kein Mensch lag…sondern ein Rehbock.  
Ja, das klingt witzig, ich weiß. Aber für besagten Detektiv, Sherlock Holmes, war gleich klar, dass dieses erlegte Wild da platziert wurde, damit sich niemand über das Blut an dieser Stelle wundert. Der Täter wusste ja nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Trotzdem konnten wir uns natürlich auch vorstellen, wie das für Ihre Kollegen ausgesehen haben muss – zumal der Zeuge alkoholisiert zu sein schien.  
Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was ich weiß, doch zuvor habe ich ein paar kleine Bitten. Sie können sie ja zumindest anhören…“  
„Zumindest, okay, worum geht es?“  
„Nun, ich bin Arzt und besagter Detektiv, Mr Sherlock Holmes hat einen…diffizilen Undercovereinsatz hinter sich, bei dem er länger auf kleinstem Raum eingesperrt war, ja sogar zu ersticken drohte, er wird jetzt vielleicht keine Panikattacke bekommen, weil er ein sehr beherrschter, tapferer Mensch ist, aber womöglich wird er unangemessen ungehalten, weil es ihn fertig macht, so eingepfercht zu sein. Aber, wenn Sie ihn ernst nehmen, wird er Ihnen seine Ermittlungen erklären. Und wenn Sie wenigstens noch eine Decke für ihn hätten? Er war gerade erst krank…“, weil er Mal wieder nicht gegessen und geschlafen hatte…! „…und was seinen Cousin betrifft, ich hoffe, seine Zelle ist nicht so eisig wie es die Meine ist! Wirklich, das geht so nicht! Dann müssen Sie wenigstens noch Decken zur Verfügung stellen! Francis Connor Holmes ist ein guter und vertrauenswürdiger Kerl und ein Freund von Sir Simon Fitzgerald. Er…hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, eine Vogeluhr für den White Deer Park zu erstellen und er hat sich an die Arbeit gemacht obwohl er krank ist.  
Und damit komme ich zur zweiten Bitte: Es ist zwar bloß ein grippaler Infekt, aber so etwas kann sich dramatisch verschlimmern, wenn es verschleppt wird. Im Souterrain ist es lausig kalt, wenn man sich bloß für diese Außentemperaturen gerüstet hat! Also, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass Ihr Kronzeuge im Mordfall Dr Theodor Devlin sich keine Lungenentzündung oder noch Gefährlicheres einhandelt und bringen Sie ihn in einer wärmeren Zelle unter und lassen Sie ihn seine Medikamente einnehmen…von denen ich hoffe, dass er Sie dabei hat!“  
„Das sind also Ihre Bedingungen?“  
„Wenn Sie ‚Bedingungen‘ sagen, klingt das nach einer Million in gebrauchten Scheinen und einem vollgetankten Fluchtfahrzeug“, erwiderte ich trocken, „ich will nur, dass Frank nicht ernsthaft krank wird und Sie Sherlock – falls er vielleicht ein bisschen durchdreht – nicht als Spinner abstempeln. Das ist alles.“  
„Also…, Sie ermitteln in… einem Mord, den Francis Holmes beobachtet haben will – aber es gibt statt einer menschlichen Leiche bloß einen geschossenen Rehbock – okay…  
Ich bin darüber im Bilde – und dann?“  
„Erst möchte ich, dass Sie in die Wege leiten, worum ich gebeten habe – es sind letztlich humanitäre Maßnahmen, die absolut selbstverständlich sein sollten!“  
„Na, schön…“ Er stand auf. „Gehen Sie nicht weg!“ zog er mich noch in der Tür auf.  
Während er abschloss, schüttelte ich nur den Kopf über diesen Kalauer.  
  
Nach etwa zwei Minuten hörte ich auf dem Flur gedämpfte Schritte von mindestens zwei Personen…dazu Husten und Niesen…War das Frank? Oder sollte ich das bloß denken? Aber wozu?  
Und wenn ich jetzt Misstrauen äußerte, wenn ich gar forderte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass meine Bitten wirklich realisiert worden waren, würde das nicht geradezu paranoid wirken? Weitere zwei Minuten später kam der Sergeant zurück, mit ihm ein großer Mann im schlecht sitzenden Anzug mit Bauchansatz und zerfurchtem Gesicht, der nur noch wenige Jahre bis zur Pensionierung haben konnte.  
„DCI Nettles wird Ihre Aussage aufnehmen“, erklärte Casey und verschwand wieder.  
„Also, Dr Watson. Sie waren letzte Nacht und heute Vormittag auf Dunn Hall und da Sie eine Suite mit Ihren Freunden teilten, ist Ihr Alibi nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend. Schildern Sie mir doch bitte, wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass Sie bei dem Earl zu Gast waren.“  
  
Oh, sind wir jetzt schon ein Mördertrio? So ein Unsinn! Wer geht denn an einen ihm völlig unbekannten Ort, um dort jemanden zu ermorden, den er wahrscheinlich anderswo viel einfacher zur Strecke bringen könnte?! Doch ich versuchte, ganz gelassen zu wirken.  
  
„Also gut ja…Freitagvormittag waren Sherlock und ich unterwegs, als wir wieder nachhause kamen, erwartete uns Francis Holmes und erzählte uns, dass er noch vor Sonnenaufgang einen Mord beobachtet hätte, die Polizei ihm aber nicht glaube. Sherlock Holmes hat ihn daraufhin angewiesen, Sir Simon Fitzgerald zu kontaktieren, damit sie diesen Rehbock sicherstellen, wir haben gepackt und sind hergefahren. Wir sind mit dem Elektroauto zum Tatort gefahren und haben uns dort umgesehen. Sir Simon informierte Sir Reginald…und der schleuste uns dann ein – sozusagen…in seine kleine Jagdgesellschaft. Er wollte nicht, dass wir von diesem Mord reden und seine Gäste verhören. Sherlock…versuchte, ihn von seinen bisherigen Erkenntnissen zu überzeugen, wir blieben zum Dinner…  
…und am nächsten Morgen – also heute – waren noch nicht alle zum Frühstück erschienen, als Sir Reggie einen Anruf bekam, einen hausinternen Anruf, dass Mrs Merryweather getötet worden sei, der Lord beorderte Sherlock Holmes sofort an den Tatort. Wir gingen alle dorthin, auch Sir Simon, Frank und ich. Frank hauptsächlich, weil wir ihn beschützen müssen. Sherlock hat Sir Reggie zwar vorgeschlagen, den Mord noch nicht sofort zu melden, sondern ihn ermitteln zu lassen und zu bedenken gegeben, dass er und ich deswegen Ärger bekommen könnten – im Gegensatz…zu seiner Lordschaft vermutlich...Also entschieden hat es letztlich Lord Dunn, er schien…angetan von dieser Vorgehensweise.“  
  
Nettles brummte etwas Unverständliches.  
  
„Sie wussten also von vorneherein, dass es nicht Lady Olivia sein konnte?“ hakte der DCI dann nach.  
„Ausgeschlossen, als Gastgeberin war sie schon ziemlich zeitig zum Frühstück erschienen, trotzdem schockierte der Anblick Sir Reginald sehr, denn die Tote trug Lady Olivias Morgenmantel.  
Aber da ist mehr als nur der Mord an Samantha Merryweather. Es ist…aufgrund dessen, was Sherlock Holmes ermittelt hat, ganz klar, dass der Mörder sich vertan hat. Er hat doch eigentlich Lady Olivia erwischen wollen.“  
„Davon bin ich noch nicht überzeugt. Er kann ja davon gewusst haben, dass die Milliardärin im gräflichen Ehebett nächtigte, denn wie man mir berichtet hat, war das nicht ihre erste Übernachtung.“  
„Aber erstens dürfte sie das kaum an die große Glocke gehängt haben, denn der Grund dafür ist  ein wenig peinlich und zweitens: Der Täter war auch im Arbeitszimmer der Lady.“  
„Was?!“    
  
Shit! Hält Sherlock das immer noch zurück?!  
  
„Lassen Sie mich das bitte erklären. Im Moment – oder zumindest bis vor ein paar Stunden, hat der Mörder noch nicht gewusst, dass er beobachtet worden ist und von wem. Wenn das aber rauskommt, ist Francis Holmes natürlich in Lebensgefahr, Sherlock hat nur einige Erkenntnisse und Theorien ein paar Stunden zurückhalten wollen, nichts weiter und nur, um seinen Cousin vor einem cleveren Doppelmörder zu schützen.“  
  
Dass er tatsächlich Beweismittel unterschlagen hatte, weil er sie für gefälscht und irreführend hielt, erwähnte ich natürlich nicht.  
  
„Weshalb weiß er, dass der Täter in diesem Arbeitszimmer war? Und: Was wollte er dort?“  
„Also…, wir wollten zunächst dort hinein, weil man von Lady Olivias Computer Zugriff auf die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras bekommt, aber Sherlock registrierte Kratzer am Türschloss. Und das Wichtigste ist, im obersten Ablagekorb befanden sich alle Antworten auf die Einladung zu diesem Jagdevent. Teils Briefe, Telefonnotizen und auch ein paar ausgedruckte E-Mails. Eine Mail war eine Absage, die anscheinend erst am späten Donnerstagabend abgeschickt worden war. Sie war von Dr Theodor Devlin.“  
  
DCI Nettles ahnungsloser Blick verleitete mich fast dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen.  
  
„Er sollte der neue Chefranger werden. Wir sind ziemlich überzeugt, dass er das erste Opfer sein muss, dass Sie seine Leiche in diesem Teich finden werden, wo wir verhaftet wurden.“  
  
Der DCI runzelte die zerfurchte Stirn.  
   
„…ein Täter…, der sich unbeobachtet glaubte, verschleiert gewissermaßen den Tatort, indem er durch das Ablegen eines frisch geschossenen Bocks suggeriert, das viele Blut stamme von dem Tier. Im Grunde simpel, aber auch irgendwie genial… Wer würde so etwas tun…?“  
„Nicht ganz. Der Bock war nicht frisch geschossen. Wahrscheinlich stammte er von der Jagd am Mittwochmorgen. Oder womöglich hatte einfach einer der Ranger ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt entdeckt, dass das Tier einen gebrochenen Hinterlauf hatte und es ganz unabhängig von der Jagd geschossen. Der Täter muss ihn von einem der Aasliegeplätze entwendet und etwa zwei Tage gekühlt haben. Wir haben das Lager gefunden, in einer der Blockhütten in einem alten Eisschrank. Und gestern früh während oder kurz nach der Jagd hat er ihn gegen einen neuen Rehbock ausgetauscht.“  
„Und wieso?“  
„Damit nicht auffallen sollte, dass das Tier schon länger tot ist. Wir haben den ersten Bock gefunden, ich habe ihn fotografiert, durch den Fraß war das Projektil schon aus dem Kadaver hinausgelangt, es lag einfach daneben. Ich vermute, dass ein Dachs oder so das Stück Fleisch herausgebissen hat, in dem sich das Projektil befand, und es dann ausspuckte. Ich habe es sichergestellt.“  
  
DCI Nettles gab ein kurzes, scheinbar unterdrücktes kleines Hohnlachen von sich, wobei er keine Miene verzog und eine Art Schnarchlaut erzeugte.  
„Ja, „sichergestellt“. Ich habe Latexhandschuhe getragen und habe es nur mithilfe eines Löffels eingetütet – um unwahrscheinliche aber dennoch mögliche Fingerabdrücke nicht zu beschädigen.“  
„Wie kamen Sie auf diesem Teich?“  
„Der Hund – wir haben ihn uns ausgeborgt, weil er ganz wild darauf ist…, Körper zu finden, die schon länger tot sind, nichts frisch Erlegtes. Er gebärdete sich wie wild, als wir an den Teich kamen und ich stellte fest, dass Hufspuren von unbeschlagenen Pferden ins Wasser führten. Ich ging am Ufer entlang, um zu sehen, wo sie wieder herauskämen, aber bis zu dieser Stelle habe ich es nicht mehr geschafft.“  
  
Nettles brummte vor sich hin, dann nahm er sein Handy und befahl: „Bringen Sie Dr Watson wieder in seine Zelle!“   
  
Na, reizend! dachte ich.  
  
„Verzeihung hätten Sie irgendwo noch eine Decke übrig, es ist ziemlich kalt da unten…“  
„Jaja, ist erledigt“, knurrte Nettles bloß.   
  
  
Als ich wieder in diesem Eiskasten ankam, lag da tatsächlich eine graue filzige Wolldecke. Ich wickelte mich in das kratzige Ding und hockte mich frustriert auf die Pritsche.  
  
Schöner Mist!  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte ich leise, leichte Schritte, dann wurde die Essensluke geöffnet.  
„Teatime, Mr Watson“, verkündigte eine weibliche Stimme.  
Ich sprang auf, um das Tablett entgegenzunehmen.  
„Ah, Sie sind’s, Constable. Hören Sie…, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie es den anderen geht? Ich meine, ich weiß, wir sollen nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, uns abzusprechen, aber wenn wir doch alle verhört worden sind…?“  
„Bedaure…“  
„Aber…, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, erinnern Sie sich bitte daran, dass ich Arzt bin, ja?“  
„Erstens: Das habe ich nicht zu entscheiden. Zweitens: Auch wenn Sie als Londoner sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen können: Sogar hier gibt es Ärzte!“  
  
Autsch. Das war jetzt nicht so gut.  
  
Ich nahm also mein Tablett und trug es zur Pritsche. Der Tee war dünn und trotzdem bitter, die Kekse billigste Supermarktware – was für ein Kontrast zu gestern abend.  
  
„Auf das Dinner freue ich mich jetzt schon!“ brummte ich leise.  
  
Gegen halb acht kam die Constable dann mit dem Abendbrot.  
„Danke…“, sagte ich verlegen. „Ich…ich habe übrigens nicht respektlos sein wollen, als ich Sie heute Mittag das erste Mal sah…ich – ich gucke einfach so, wenn mir eine hübsche junge Dame begegnet – und ich bin‘s nicht gewöhnt, verhaftet zu werden…“  
„Trinken Sie Ihren Tee!“ schnauzte sie.  
  
Natürlich behielt ich recht. Es gab etwas ungetoastetes Weißbrot, das schon antrocknete, ein Stück Margarine, das ich mithilfe eines Löffels verteilen sollte, und eine Brühe aus Gemüsesuppenpulver, die das Highlight darstellte, weil sie wenigstens heiß war.  
Außerdem gab es eine Thermoskanne mit heißem Wasser und ein paar Teebeutel, die ich lustlos begutachtete.  
  
He, das Malventee-Briefchen ist ja schon leer!  
  
Und dann merkte ich, dass es wirklich ein Brief war, denn mit Kuli stand darin:  
  
Es tut mir leid, John.   
Und danke für die Decke.   
SH  
  
P.S.  
       ♚  
KEEP CALM  
     AND  
DRINK TEA”  
  
Ich musste heftig schlucken und flüsterte: “Gute Nacht, Sherlock…“  
  
Bedrückt stellte ich mir vor, wie er die ganze Nacht in seiner Zelle herumlaufen würde, wie ein einsamer Goldfisch, der in seinem Glas kreist.  
Er hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt, doch er tat mir einfach nur leid. Ich war schon öfter auf ihn sauer gewesen, aber obwohl ich fror und mein Magen knurrte, in dieser Nacht konnte ich das nicht.


	195. In der Klemme...

  
  
  
Ich erwachte von dem rauen, schraubenden und klirrenden Geräusch, das von einem Schlüssel an einem großen Bund in einem schweren Schloss verursacht wird und begann augenblicklich hundserbärmlich zu frieren, denn mein Körper lief noch auf Sparflamme und mein Blutdruck war noch – naja: im Souterrain, buchstäblich…   
Zumindest ersparte mir diese Kälte jenen kurzen Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit, der einen normalerweise befällt, wenn man an einem fremden Ort aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wird.  
  
Es ist ja noch dunkel! dachte ich fassungslos und etwas empört.   
Und dann: Oh, Gott, was ist passiert?!  
  
Ich sprang auf und hielt mich zitternd und schwankend an der Wand fest. Licht flammte grell auf und blendete mich.  
„Was ist passiert?!“ japste ich. „Ich meine…, werde ich als Arzt gebraucht?“  
Ein mir unbekannter uniformierter Constable sah mich spöttisch an. „Sie werden als Verdächtiger vorläufig nicht mehr benötigt.“  
  
„Okay…“, murmelte ich etwas verwirrt und folgte ihm. Ich war noch so müde, dass mir die Höhe der Stufen Probleme bereitete und ich mich an der Wand entlang tastete.   
  
„Ah, da kommt er ja!“ verkündete Sir Fitzgeralds Stimme fanfarenhaft. Ich sah auf und erblickte ihn gut gelaunt und umgezogen neben einem Stuhl auf dem Frank saß und matt eine Decke um sich gewickelt hielt. Anscheinend war seine Nase verstopft, denn er atmete durch den Mund, was ihn nun zum Husten brachte. „Hallo, John…“  
„Tut mir leid, ich konnte meinen Anwalt nicht auftreiben – “, begann Simon aufgekratzt zu erklären.  
„Wo ist Sherlock?“ fragte ich.  
„Kommen Sie jetzt? Sie müssen noch etwas unterschreiben und bekommen Ihre Sachen zurück – “  
„Wo ist Mr Sherlock Holmes?“ fragte ich jetzt den Constable.  
Der zuckte die Schultern.  
„In seiner Zelle, wo er hingehört.“  
  
WAS?!  
  
Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Sir Simon hinüber. „Tja, tut mir leid, alter Junge, aber da ist wohl vorläufig nichts zu machen…“  
  
Frank nieste leise in seine Armbeuge und sah bekümmert drein.  
  
„Dann bleibe ich auch.“  
  
Ich merkte erst, was ich gesagt hatte, als mich die beiden anstarrten.  
  
„Das ist doch Unsinn!“ urteilte Simon während Frank aufsprang und auf mich zukam. Er wankte ein wenig.  
„John…, diese Loyalität ehrt Sie…ich bin froh, das Sherlock Sie hat, aber das bringt jetzt wirklich nichts. Und er würde es nicht wollen… Und inzwischen könnte der Mörder wissen, dass ich…“ Er wandte sich ab und hustete – als er fahrig in meine Richtung tastete, schnappte ich seinen Arm und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter, damit er sich festhalten konnte.   
Ich sah zu dem Constable hinüber, der ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte.  
„Aber wenn ich frei bin, kann ich ihn doch besuchen.“  
„Vorläufig bestimmt nicht.“  
  
Langsam wurde es mir wirklich unheimlich.  
  
„Dann geben Sie mir meine Sachen zurück und lassen mich seine Anwältin anrufen.“  
„Sie werden jetzt bitte unterschreiben, Ihren Kram nehmen und gehen! Sir!“ knurrte der Constable nachdrücklich.  
  
Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte ich. Ich muss doch was tun können…  
Währenddessen trottete ich ihm hinterher, unterschrieb irgendwas und erhielt meine Sachen zurück.   
  
„Kommen Sie schon, John“, drängte Simon in beruhigendem Ton.  
„Wo…wo fahren wir hin? Kann ich meinem Freund wenigstens eine Notiz hinterlassen? Sie können sie ja lesen!“ bat ich.  
„Zu mir…“, sagte Simon ruhig und reichte mir eine Visitenkarte.  
  
Der Constable nickte genervt.  
  
„Man wollte mich nicht zu dir lassen, aber ich werde es weiter versuchen. Ich fahre jetzt erstmal mit Frank zu Simon. Halt durch. Das wird sich schon aufklären. Bis bald.  
John“, kritzelte ich hastig auf die Rückseite der Visitenkarte, während mir der Constable kritisch über die Schulter schaute.   
„Bitte, bringen Sie es ihm gleich. Er wird ohnehin nicht schlafen“, sagte ich.  
„Mit dem Frühstück und keine Sekunde eher.“  
Ich stand kurz vor einer Beamtenbeleidigung…  
„Er wird ohnehin nichts essen! Also sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass Sie eine Nachricht haben, vielleicht nimmt er nichtmal den Kaffee!“  
„Ist gut. Nun, gehen Sie schon…“  
Ich ging also zu den anderen – Sir Simon trat zwischen Frank und mich, schnappte sich von jedem eine Schulter und schob uns mit kumpelhafter Gewalt Richtung Ausgang.  
„Verlassen wir doch schleunigst diesen ungastlichen Ort, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen“, schlug er vor.  
Schweren Herzens folgte ich ihm.  
„Alles einsteigen, Türen schließen, Vorsicht bei der Abfahrt!“  
  
Wie kannst du jetzt bloß so gut gelaunt sein! hätte ich den Sir am Liebsten angegiftet.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Si?“ fragte Frank.  
  
Fitzgerald schnappte nach Luft. „Nichts! Nichts ist in Ordnung! Oliv wurde fast umgebracht! Ich habe mein erstes Mordopfer gesehen und meinen guten Freund Redge, wie er erst fast einen Herzanfall bekommt und dann aus den Latschen kippt – und ich werde zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verhaftet – Nichts, aber auch gar nichts ist in Ordnung!!“ brüllte er schnaufend in die Nacht.  
  
Das ist schon besser! dachte ich.  
  
„Hey, beruhige dich…“, bat Frank leise und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Nun, kommen Sie schon, Sir Simon“, kam es vom Fahrersitz der Limousine. Frank nieste verstohlen.  
  
„Gentlemen, ich darf Sie einander drinnen bekannt machen. Es ist doch ziemlich frisch hier…“, entschied Fitzgerald.  
„Gut…, ich gehe nach hinten…“, Frank schob such in den Fond, ich folgte ihm von der anderen Seite.  
„Also, Sir Peter, das ist Dr John Watson, John, das ist Sir Peter Mallory, Reggies Anwalt.“  
  
Mallory nickte mir im Rückspiegel zu.   
  
„Freut mich – und danke…“, murmelte ich.  
  
„Tja, nachdem ich meinen eigenen Anwalt nicht erreichen konnte, habe ich Redge um Hilfe gebeten… Er vermutet übrigens, dass es Brian war, der Lebensgefährte seiner Tochter, der die Polizei alarmiert hat. Also, wenn das stimmt, hat er sich damit keinen Gefallen getan!“  
„Es gibt da eine alte…Klausel – eigentlich überholt, aber dieses Recht wurde nie wirklich aufgehoben. Sir Reginald wusste, dass es sie geben musste, aber nicht, wo sie steht – und die alten Dokumente sind in altertümlichen Kanzlei-Latein, ich musste einen Historiker hinzuziehen, weil ich mit den Abkürzungen nicht zurechtkam. Aber schließlich haben wir sie gefunden. Ein Privileg aus der Restaurationszeit.  
Es besagt, dass der Earl die alleinige Gewalt über Exekutive und Judikative hat. Das ist inzwischen verfassungswidrig – aber wie gesagt, es wurde nicht richtig aufgehoben. Das Gesetz, dass dieses Privileg eigentlich abschaffen müsste, ist so formuliert, dass es nur teilweise greift. Und hier wird es kompliziert. Es gilt inzwischen nur noch für die Residenz, nicht für verpachtete Ländereien – das war dem Earl aber leider nicht klar…“, erläuterte der Anwalt.  
  
Und ich dachte: Was? Wie? Moment, was soll das werden?!  
  
„Also Redge hatte im Mordfall Merryweather das Recht, eigene Ermittlungen anzuberaumen und auch, diese geheim zu halten. Das gilt aber nicht für den Mordfall Devlin – und das ist das Problem bei Sherlock – tut mir leid, Jungs…“, fügte Sir Simon hinzu.  
  
„Das heißt, er wird wirklich angeklagt wegen Behinderung der Justiz, Beweismittelunterschlagung und all diesem… UNSINN??“ schnappte ich entsetzt.  
  
„Vorsicht, John!“ mahnte Fitzgerald.  
  
„Ja, okay, sorry, ich habe mich unglücklich ausgedrückt. Aber Sherlock wollte nichts weiter, als den Mörder so schnell wie möglich fassen – ohne weitere Personenschäden! Im Übrigen gibt es doch gar keinen Mordfall Devlin, weil die Polizei Frank nicht glaubt!“ ereiferte ich mich.  
  
Moment…? Ist das…ein…betretenes Schweigen?  
  
„…was…?“ fragte ich beklommen.  
  
„Dr Watson…, dieser Teich ist inzwischen abgesucht worden. Eine männliche Leiche wurde gefunden. Schätzungsweise Ende Dreißig, in sehr guter körperlicher Verfassung, ein Schuss ins Abdomen, einer in die Schläfe – beide beinahe aufgesetzt, letzterer tödlich, aber an dem ersten wäre er auch rasch verblutet. Nach seiner Ermordung wurde er innerhalb weniger als einer Stunde in diesem Teich versenkt. Das lässt sich anhand der geringen Besiedelung mit Insektenlarven und deren fehlender Entwicklung feststellen. Die Leiche  wurde beschwert, indem man die Kleidung mit Steinen vom Ufer ausgestopft hat und den Körper obendrein an ein Stahlgitter gebunden hat. Eine Absperrung zu einem der Aasfresser-Fütterungsplätze. Todeszeitpunkt war zwischen Mitternacht und sechs Uhr früh am Freitag. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, aber er konnte als Dr Theodor Devlin identifiziert werden“, erklärte Sir Peter.  
„Halb und halb hatte ich schon zu hoffen begonnen, dass ich mir das doch irgendwie eingebildet habe…“, stöhnte Frank kläglich.  
„Das heißt“, schaltete sich der Anwalt wieder ein, „Ihr Freund wird angeklagt und wohl für mindestens ein Jahr in den Bau wandern. Und das ist noch äußerst optimistisch geschätzt. Eher drei…“  
  
Mir war richtig schlecht geworden. Nicht, dass ich daran gezweifelt hätte, dass unser Opfer Nummer eins wirklich in diesem Teich liegen würde – aber es durfte doch einfach nicht dazu kommen, dass Sherlock zu einer Haftstrafe verdonnert wurde!  
  
„Ich weiß, John…“, sagte Frank und legte kurz die Hand auf meine Schulter. „Mich hat es auch schockiert. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht zu euch gekommen…“  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen und atmete tief durch.  
  
„Und dieses Geheimnis bis an Ihr Lebensende mit sich rumschleppen? Sie würden spätestens heute von diesem zweiten Mord erfahren und würden wissen, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben muss – und dann würden Sie sich fragen, ob das nicht zu verhindern gewesen wäre! Frank, Sie mussten zu ihm kommen!“  
  
Mir zitterten die Hände, als ich mein Handy herausholte und entsperrte. Ich wählte Mycrofts Privatnummer…  
…Rufumleitung…  
„Der gewünschte Gesprächsteilnehmer ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar.“  
  
Ich versuchte die Dienstnummer, dann den Diogenesclub…  
Verdammter Mist! Was soll das?! fragte ich mich.   
  
„John…“  
Ich ignorierte Frank.  
  
„Bitte! Sie müssen Sherlock da irgendwie rauspauken – außerdem ist es in diesen Zellen saukalt. Sie wissen, was letzten Dienstag los war. Bitte helfen Sie ihm, Mycroft!“ simste ich.  
  
„John, das habe ich vorhin auch schon versucht…“  
  
„Was? Mycroft zu verständigen?!“  
  
„Ja. Natürlich – sobald ich erfuhr, dass Sir Reggie Sherlock nicht wirklich schützen kann. Es tut mir so leid, John, aber ich fürchte, es ist kein Zufall, dass man noch nicht mal seine PA oder irgendeinen Vertreter erreicht. Auch die Anwältin ist nicht erreichbar. Ich fürchte, er will Sherlock einen Denkzettel verpassen.“  
„WAS?! Das – das würde er nicht wirklich?!“ japste ich.  
„Ich denke, er wird ihn schmoren lassen; so lange, bis ihm die Anklage und das zu erwartende Strafmaß verlesen wurden und ihm sein Verteidiger gesagt hat, wie aussichtslos seine Lage ist.  
Und erst wenn sich der Schock so richtig entfaltet hat, wird er ihn rausholen.“  
„Das ist nicht… – wirklich? Das ist doch furchtbar…!“ stammelte ich fassungslos. Würde er seinen kleinen Bruder wirklich so streng bestrafen? Und das, wo ich ihn auch noch daran erinnert hatte, dass Sherlock am Dienstag kollabiert war?!   
„Naja…, wenn ich mir das denken kann, dann sieht Sherlock das erst recht kommen, also wird es ihn hoffentlich nicht ganz so hart treffen. Wir kennen Mycroft…“ Es klang bitter.  
„So ein Bastard…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Unterdessen erreichten wir Fitzgeralds Behausung.   
„Danke, fürs Bringen, Sir Peter – ich sah mich wirklich nicht in der Verfassung zu fahren. Wollen Sie nicht doch noch auf einen Tee hereinkommen?“  
„Bedaure, Sir Reginald erwartet mich zurück – und ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich dann auch bald zu Bett gehen. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht allerseits.“  
Wir stiegen also aus und Sir Mallory fuhr davon.  
„Tja… Willkommen in Fitz Manor…“, seufzte Simon und schloss auf. Eine beachtliche Silhouette mit hohen, spitzen Giebeln und ein paar wenigen erleuchteten Fenstern umgeben von ein paar stattlichen Bäumen – viel mehr war im Moment nicht zu erkennen.  
„Ziemlich abgeschieden, was? Wie sieht es mit einer Alarmanlage aus?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Habe ich natürlich. Sie denken doch nicht, dass der Mörder heute Nacht einen Anschlag auf Frankie verüben wird?! Ich habe Sir Peter gebeten, nicht zu verraten, dass er bereits frei ist!“  
„Das war clever. Aber ist ja nicht gesagt, dass das nicht doch durchsickert. Sie haben eine Waffe im Haus?“ Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Aufforderung, mich entsprechend auszurüsten.  
  
Dann merkte ich, dass sich Frank an die Wand lehnte und bibbernd nach Luft rang.  
  
„Okay, bringen wir ihn erstmal nach oben…“, entschied Simon. Wir schnappten uns also je einen Arm und führten Frank die glücklicherweise ausreichend breite Treppe hinauf und packten ihn in einem der Gästezimmer ins Bett.   
„Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir. Sie hatten natürlich recht, es war das einzig richtige mitzukommen“, gab ich zu.  
„Versteh ich doch…“, keuchte Frank.    
„Bin gleich wieder da, Frankie…“, murmelte Simon fürsorglich, ehe er ging.  
Dieser nickte. Er bemühte sich um Haltung, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er hörbar mit den Zähnen klapperte.  
Kälte, Fieber, Angst – alles zusammen…  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine bleiche Stirn, die unter den lockigen roten Strähnen doch recht hoch war. …Sherlocks Stirn, Sherlocks Haar – abgesehen von der Farbe… Er glühte förmlich. An der Schläfe konnte ich auch seinen Puls fühlen, viel zu schnell aber auch zu schwach.  
„Ab jetzt werden Sie aber mit so einem Infekt zumindest nachts ins Bett kriechen und nicht auf Hochsitze, egal wie exklusiv sie auch sein mögen!“ mahnte ich.   
Frank nickte gequält.  
„Ich pass auf Sie auf…“, versicherte ich ihm.  
„Danke…“, flüsterte er heiser und schloss die Augen.   
Kurz darauf kam Simon mit einem Servierwagen zurück. Ein Berg Sandwiches, Kanne, Teegeschirr, Gläser. Auf der unteren Ablage befanden sich neben einer Flasche Whiskey und einer Flasche Mineralwasser auch eine alte Flinte und eine Gasdruckpistole und Munition und eine Schreckschusspistole.    
„Nichts Heißes für Frank – auch wenn er noch so friert. Haben Sie Aspirin da? Das Fieber muss wenigstens ein bisschen runter, damit er sich erholen kann.“  
„Ja, natürlich…“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Augenblick, wer ist noch im Haus?“ Natürlich war mir nicht entgangen, dass das Geschirr für vier Personen reichte.  
„Miss Dixon, die Schwester von Pompeys Besitzer, die ihn zurzeit betreut, während er auf Vortragsreise ist. Sie wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen, wie diese Geschichte weiter geht. Aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Frank wahrscheinlich nicht möchte, dass sie ihn in dieser Verfassung sieht – beziehungsweise kennenlernt.“  
Ich nickte, stand auf und spähte durch das Fenster. Blattwerk, das im Vollmondlicht schimmerte war so ziemlich alles, was man sehen konnte. Oh, zur Hölle, ich hatte das Landleben jetzt schon sowas von satt!  
Simon kam mit dem Aspirin – als Compressi, also Tabletten und als Brausepulver. „Hab die Alarmanlage scharf gemacht“, erklärte er. „Auch einen Whiskey, John?“  
„Aber nur einen Kleinen. Ich friere immer noch!“ knurrte ich.    
Ich schenkte unterdessen Wasser in ein Glas und löste für Frank Aspirin darin auf.  
Unser Patient richtete sich noch immer zitternd auf, Simon unterstützte ihn dabei und hielt sogar das Glas, damit nichts verschüttet wurde. Ich konnte Frank ansehen, dass er sich ein wenig schämte, aber vor allem dankbar und gerührt war.   
Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu, als ich an Sherlock dachte, der jetzt allein in seiner dunklen Zelle frieren musste.  
Ich stand auf, trank meinen Whiskey, räusperte mich unbehaglich und sah mir die Waffen an. Nach kurzer Begutachtung entschied ich mich für die Gasdruckpistole, lud sie und überprüfte die Gaspatrone. Wirklich zufriedenstellend war nichts davon.   
Frank hatte sich unterdessen zu einem viertel Sandwich überreden lassen, dass er halb liegend knabberte und mit weiterem Wasser hinunter spülte.  
„Wissen Sie bei meiner Arbeit mit Sherlock wundere ich mich immer wieder, wie viele eigentlich brave Bürger immer noch Waffen besitzen, die jetzt schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten in Privatbesitz eigentlich illegal bzw. angeblich nur unter strengen Tests noch bewilligt werden sollen. Ich gebe zu, wir kümmern uns nicht darum, ob jemand wirklich die Erlaubnis für diese Waffen hat, solange damit kein Verbrechen verübt wurde. Aber das hier ist ja geradezu vorbildlich...“  
„Ich sagte ja, ich schieße nicht gut. Und ich gebe zu, ich habe nach Dunblane* auch unterschrieben. Wirklich was gebracht hat‘s nicht, ich seh‘s ein…“   
„Wenn es etwas gebracht hätte, hätte es nach Hungerford* Dunblane doch gar nicht mehr geben dürfen. Ist doch klar, dass sich die wirklich gefährlichen Leute nicht um die Gesetze scheren.   
Nun ja…, wenn‘s sein muss, kann ich damit einem Angreifer trotzdem ein Auge rausschießen“, verkündete ich ungerührt. „Eine Ladung in die Weichteile dürfte ihre Wirkung auch nicht verfehlen… Aber besser wäre es, mit einer richtigen Waffe seine Hand zu treffen…  
Wenn Sie etwas Verdächtiges bemerken, simsen Sie mir und verhalten sich ansonsten ruhig.“  
„Soll ich nicht lieber die Schreckschusspistole nehmen?“  
„Besser nicht. Der Effekt hält viel zu kurz an. Je kaltschnäuziger der Angreifer ist, desto schneller wird ihm auffallen, dass es keinen Einschlag gegeben hat – dann wird er wissen, dass es bloß Platzpatronen sind.“  
„Verdammt, Sie haben recht…“, stöhnte Simon entsetzt.  
„Wissen Sie noch genaueres zu Devlin? Etwas, das Sir Peter jetzt nicht erwähnt hat?“  
„Nein, tut mir leid.“  
„Ich überlege nur, weil diese Schüsse ja praktisch nicht zu hören waren. Sie sind aus nächster Nähe abgegeben worden, aber es scheint, als hätte der Schütze damit gerechnet, dass die Projektile keine Knochen durchschlagen können. Sonst hätte er doch aufs Herz gezielt, nicht auf den Bauch – an der Schläfe ist der Knochen sehr dünn, eine ältere Gasdruckpistole würde damit schon noch fertig werden. Diese Neuen wohl nicht mehr. Zu wenig Durchschlagskraft. Aber der Bock – der erste Bock von Freitagfrüh, der wohl am Mittwoch geschossen wurde, der wurde mit einem Gewehr erlegt. Leider habe ich das Projektil nicht mehr. Großes Kaliber ohne Riefen. Gewehrläufe verursachen nämlich keine Riefen. Sie sagten ja, im White Deer Park sei es nicht üblich Schrot zu verwenden.“  
„Ja, das passt…“, brummte Simon.  
„Jungs, könnt ihr bitte damit aufhören?“, meldete sich Frank. „Ich bin wirklich erledigt…“  
„Entschuldigung, Sie haben natürlich völlig recht, Frank! Wir sind dann draußen. Versuchen Sie nicht, allein aufzustehen, melden Sie sich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen. Am Besten, Sie rufen mich an. Und keine Sorge: An mir kommt keiner vorbei.“  
Frank lächelte schwach. „Davon bin ich überzeugt.“  
„Schlaf gut!“ sagte Simon, stellte die Wasserflasche, sowie noch einen Teller mit zwei halben Sandwiches auf den Nachttisch und schob den Teewagen auf den Flur.     
„Gute Nacht“, stimmte ich ein.   
Wir zogen uns also in ein Zimmer zurück, das direkt am Treppenaufgang lag – es war ziemlich klein, aber vor dem Kamin standen zwei Sessel und ein Sofa im flackernden Feuerschein, was bei mir einen Anfall von Heimweh auslöste.   
„Bitte…, nehmen Sie Platz…“, seufzte Simon. Er nahm sich zwei Aspirintabletten und spülte sie mit einem großen Whiskey runter, dann grinste er entschuldigend. „Nicht wirklich ratsam, ich weiß. Kopfschmerzen von der Aufregung. Auf soetwas kann ich gerne verzichten…“  
Ich hatte mich inzwischen bei Tee und Sandwiches bedient. Er setzte sich ebenfalls.  
„Diese Miss Dixon…? …ist wo untergebracht?“  
„Noch ein Stockwerk höher. Ich dachte, das sei sicherer.“  
Ich nickte. „Gut…“  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, brauchen Sie noch eine Decke?“  
„Nein, nein, inzwischen geht es, danke… Soweit ich sehen konnte, wäre es zumindest sehr schwierig von einem er Bäume aus in ein Fenster zu klettern…?“  
„Wenn man ein Affe ist oder Mogli oder Tarzan würde es gehen, aber sonst…“, erwiderte Simon ein wenig spöttisch.  
Dann hörten wir plötzlich ein sachtes Knarren von der Treppe her…  
  
Verdattert sahen wir uns an. „Vielleicht ist es Miss Dixon?“ überlegte ich.  
„Wieso macht sie dann kein Licht?“  
„Oder der Hund?“ schlug ich vor.  
  
„Oder beide!“ antwortete es nun keck vom Flur aus.   
„Guten Abend, Onkel Si!“   
Automatisch stand ich auf.  
„Ach, Dixie! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich mich schrecklich alt fühle, wenn du mich Onkel nennst!“  
Miss Dixon war etwa so groß wie ich, ein wenig mollig, hatte halblanges, glattes braunes Haar und muntere braune Kulleraugen, die sie jünger wirken ließen, als sie wohl tatsächlich war. Jedenfalls hätte sich Sir Simon sehr ranhalten müssen, um ihr Vater zu sein. Ich schätzte sie bei genauerer Begutachtung auf etwa Dreißig, vielleicht noch etwas drüber. Sie schleppte Pompey herein, lud ihn vor dem Kamin ab und wandte sich mir zu.  
„Dr Watson, nehme ich an…“  
„John, ja…“ Ihr Handschlag war energisch. Sie trug warmen einen grauen Jogginganzug und einen Bademantel, der wahrscheinlich Sir Simon gehörte.  
„Dixie! Und – ONKEL Simon – wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich sogar einen Neffen habe, der älter ist als seine Tante?“    
Sie nahm sich einen Teller, bestückte ihn mit Sandwichhälften und bediente sich auch beim Whiskey, ehe sie sich ungeniert auf das Sofa flözte. Sofort sprang der Hund zu ihr und sie holte ein Stück Roastbeef aus einem Sandwich, dass sie verführerisch vor seiner Schnauze baumeln ließ, ehe sie es ihm überließ.  
„…nur, dass der wirklich mit dir verwandt ist…“, brummte Fitzgerald.  
Sie nahm ein Smartphone aus der Tasche und verkündete: „Es hat Verhaftungen gegeben inzwischen!“  
„Sie kennt jemanden von der Dienerschaft, aber sie hütet sich, ihre Quelle preiszugeben“, grinste Simon.  
„Naja, normalerweise klatschen wir nicht über die Dunns – viel zu langweilig! Aber das ist was anderes!“  
„Verhaftungen? Was – weitere?!“ fragte ich erstaunt.   
„Yepp!“ bestätigte sie. „Stellen Sie sich vor: Den Bürgermeister und seine Frau!“  
„Die Miltons? Aber das ist absurd! Er war nicht mal da, als…“  
Ich verstummte. Sollte an dem Fracking-Gerücht also wirklich etwas dran sein?!   
„Weiß man auch, wieso?“ fragte ich dann.  
„Das konnte meine Quelle noch nicht rauskriegen. Und diesen neuen Oberranger soll einer seiner zukünftigen Kollegen umgelegt haben. Aber nicht wegen des Jobs – sondern aus Eifersucht!“  
„Das wird ja immer verrückter!“ schimpfte ich. „Also, wenn ich in diesem Park Ranger wäre und meinen zukünftigen Vorgesetzten aus dem Weg räumen wollte, dann würde ich das außerhalb des Parks machen! Ihn vielleicht überfahren…oder ihn auf ein Bier einladen und dann…erschlagen oder sowas!“  
„Interessant!“ fand Dixie. „Und vom Wachpersonal haben sie auch welche mitgenommen. Da ist wohl irgendwas nicht koscher! Tja, Genaueres weiß ich leider nicht, aber es muss wohl Indizien gegeben haben und eine Waffe ist gefunden worden.  
Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass die zwei Verbrechen nichts miteinander zu tun haben sollen, wäre doch ein arger Zufall, oder?“ fragte sie an mich gewandt.  
Ich nickte verwirrt. „Unwahrscheinlich…“ Vor allem wegen dieser E-Mail…  
„Verzeihung…, ich muss jemandem eine Nachricht schicken…“, murmelte ich.   
  
Was hieß denn das jetzt? Das der Mörder neue falsche Spuren ausgelegt hatte? Oder viel schlimmer: Dass herausgekommen war, dass Sherlock Beweismittel nicht nur zurückgehalten, sondern richtig unterschlagen hatte? Vorgehabt hatte, sie ganz verschwinden zu lassen?  
Oh, Gott, bitte nicht…!  
  
„Tun Sie etwas! Die Polizei scheint völlig auf dem Holzweg zu sein. Sherlock hat auch schon falsche Spuren gefunden, aber die fallen anscheinend darauf rein. Außerdem hat Sherlock geglaubt, dass der Earl ihn schützen kann – er selbst wohl auch! BITTE MYCROFT!“ schrieb ich.  
  
Mir war jetzt egal, wie das aussehen würde!   
  
„Simon…, denken Sie, Ihr Ladekabel könnte für mein Handy kompatibel sein?“ fragte ich.  
„Hm, ich schau mal nach, ich hab auch noch ein paar ältere…“ Fitzgerald stand auf und ging hinaus.  
Dixie kraulte unterdessen den Hund. „Ich mag übrigens Ihren Blog, Doc. Eine Online-Bekanntschaft hat mal eine Kreuzfahrt auf der Tilly Briggs gemacht. Nicht diese letzte – aber dadurch kennt sie einige ‚Wiederholungstäter‘ und so hat sie davon erfahren, ehe Sie den Bericht wieder löschen mussten…, Dr Carpenter…!“  
  
Sie zwinkerte anzüglich und ich dachte nur: Werd‘ jetzt bloß nicht rot…!  
  
„Wäre wirklich schlimm, wenn Ihr Freund jetzt deswegen in den Knast müsste!“  
  
Ich konnte kaum verhindern, dass mich ein kurzes Schaudern packte; um es zu kaschieren, stand ich rasch auf und holte mir wider besseres Wissen noch einen Whiskey. Ich war viel zu verstört, um so etwas zu sagen, wie: Das war nur unsere Tarnung, wir sind kein Paar! Stattdessen machte ich mir nur Sorgen um Sherlock und hatte Mühe, wenigstens äußerlich einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn ich wenigstens hätte sicher sein können, dass er meine Nachricht erhielt!  
  
„Übrigens, Dixie…, Sandwiches machen, können Sie…“, merkte ich ratlos an und hoffte, mein Lächeln werde nicht allzu gequält aussehen.  
  
Sie grinste: „Danke!“ …und gab dem Hund eine Scheibe gekochtes Ei und einen Fetzen Cheddar. „Aber Sie sind echt allesamt Chauvies. Wieso zieht keiner von euch Herren der Schöpfung mal in Erwägung, dass der Mörder eine SIE war?“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Hungerford ’87 und Dunblane ’96 waren Schauplätze der größten Amokläufe in UK und zogen jeweils Verschärfungen des Waffenrechts nach sich.  
> (Wie auch neulich in „Law & Order UK“ Hungerford und die anschließende Gesetzesänderung erwähnt wurde – Folge „24 Stunden“ (OT „Mayhem“). Ohne Waffenschein bekommt man an Handfeuerwaffen anscheinend legal bloß noch Gasdruckpistolen bis 7,5 Joule Mündungsenergie – aber ältere Waffen konnten deutlich mehr haben. Landwirte und so weiter dürfen zur Schädlingsbekämpfung (pest control) Schrotflinten haben, gemeint sind Füchse, Nager, Vögel, die sich an der Saat vergreifen…)  
> Die Berichterstattung, was einerseits die Möglichkeiten anbelangt, trotzdem noch legal eine gefährliche Waffe besitzen zu dürfen oder doch nicht und andererseits den Erfolg oder Misserfolg dieser Maßnahmen, was Delikte mit Handfeuerwaffen angeht, klaffen so weit auseinander, wie man es sich kaum noch vorstellen kann…  
> Aber ich tendiere auch eher dazu, zu vermuten, dass sich die Statistik nicht verbessert hat. Professionelle Kriminelle interessiert es natürlich nicht, ob sie Waffen haben dürfen und wenn ja, was für welche. Völlig albern, was anderes zu erwarten. Natürlich sind us-amerikanische Verhältnisse auch keine Lösung und ich bin ganz sicher kein "Waffenlobbyist"! Aber tut doch nicht so, als könne ein Waffenverbot Wunder bewirken…!
> 
> Tja…, wenn Mycroft John nicht alle fünf Jahre eine Erlaubnis besorgt hat, müsste nach dem Schuss von Appledoor John auch 5-10 Jahre ins Kittchen…
> 
> Ich habe mich bemüht, deutschsprachige Artikel zu finden:  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amoklauf_von_Hungerford  
> http://www.legalwaffen.de/waffenverbot_in_england.html  
> http://www.bernerzeitung.ch/ausland/amerika/Der-DunblaneEffekt/story/13494260?dossier_id=1762  
> http://www.sportmordwaffen.de/vorbildengland.html  
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/10220974


	196. Zu Gast bei Sir Simon

  
  
  
  
„Natürlich kann es auch eine Frau gewesen sein!“ räumte ich ein – wahrscheinlich ein wenig mechanisch lächelnd.  
„Wir hatten schon mit einigen gefährlichen Frauen zu tun, General Shan zum Beispiel und der Giftmörderin auf der Till Briggs.“  
  
Dixie schmunzelte: „Das sind die zwei, von denen ich schon weiß. Aber da war doch sicher noch mehr?“  
Oh, weh… ein unerquickliches Thema…!  
Also: Norma, natürlich und diese „Scheinschwangere“ in Isfahan, Margret, die Hausangestellte der Slipstones? Naja, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre sie noch gefährlich geworden, wenn der Fall etwas anders verlaufen wäre, wie gesagt Shan, - auch nicht ganz ungefährlich war die Nachbarin von Major Thompson, die mit ihrem illegal gewordenen alten Rattengift versehentlich dessen wertvollen Zuchtkater zur Strecke gebracht hatte – das hätte auch ein neugieriges Kind treffen können, das den fremden Garten erkunden wollte. dann…uuuh: Moriartys durchgeknallte Dottoressa! und natürlich das Chamäleon, die Freundin des Golem, die Auftraggeberin des Bogenschützen auf Jacks Hochzeitsfeier und…naja: Sarah, die auf eine Katze schoss…, die Giftmörderin auf der Kreuzfahrt und dann Rosie, die Tochter des Henkers. Das Comic-Girl konnte man wohl nicht mitrechnen, das war mehr grober Unfug als Trickbetrug, auch wenn es den armen Chris Melas fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte…  
„Naja.. es waren noch so etwa sieben Frauen, die ein bisschen gefährlich oder sogar tödlich waren…das ging von Komplizin bei schwerem Diebstahl oder Trickbetrug über Auftraggeberin eines Mordes und so…bis hin zu…einer Auftragskillerin. Aber das sind alles Fälle, die zumindest vorläufig geheim bleiben müssen. Selbst wenn ich Namen und Orte ändern würde, wäre manches einfach noch viel zu offensichtlich…“  
Sie hatte mich fasziniert und irgendwie lauernd angestarrt. Jetzt grinste sie. „Ich glaube Ihnen sogar jedes Wort! Wieso tun Sie sich das an? Hat Ihnen der Krieg noch nicht gereicht?“  
„Anscheinend nicht, nein…“, gab ich zu und grinste etwas hilflos zurück.   
„Also, ich liebe Krimis, ich war auch schon bei Krimidinnern – aber um nichts auf der Welt möchte ich in einen richtigen Fall verwickelt werden!“  
„Aber es ist Ihnen wichtig, dass Frauen genauso gefährlich sein können wie Männer. Wenn sie nur wollen.“  
„Na, klar können sie das!“  
„Statistisch gesehen sind Mörder eher Männer. Frauen sind eben das nettere Geschlecht“, grinste ich. „Aber seien Sie versichert, wir haben diese Möglichkeit durchaus im Auge.“  
„Aber trotzdem haben Sie, als ich sagte, die Miltons seien verhaftet worden, gleich eingewandt, er sei doch zur Tatzeit des zweiten Mordes gar nicht da gewesen!“ trumpfte sie auf.  
„Hab ich, ja…Diana Milton wirkte allerdings vorgestern Abend ziemlich betrunken – und, naja, ich kann so etwas beurteilen. Dabei war sie sehr entspannt und gut drauf – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ein paar Stunden später eine schlafende Frau abknallt!“  
„Nein, ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen…“, lenkte sie ein.  
„Sie kennen Sie?“   
„Kennen wäre übertrieben. Die Miltons waren auf ein paar Veranstaltungen, auf denen ich auch war. Mein Ururgroßvater hat sich zu Beginn des vorigen Jahrhunderts hier angesiedelt. Er war sozusagen mit Brieftauben groß geworden, 1907 hat er den Brieftaubenverein von Clamswood gegründet. Zum hundertjährigen Jubiläum waren die Miltons natürlich da, zumal der Verein vor allem im 1. Weltkrieg wichtige Aufklärungsarbeit leistete. Sie sind beide wirklich nett! Und überhaupt nicht…abgehoben!“  
„Und? Führen Sie die Familientradition fort?“ fragte ich.  
„Mein Großvater war diesbezüglich ein Häretiker!“ lachte sie, aber dafür habe in dieser Generation auch ich eine gewisse Begeisterung für diesen Sport. Mein Vater ist so total vernarrt, dass er begeistert die Erziehung übernommen und meine Mutter nicht nur unterstützt sondern geradezu gedrängt hat, wieder arbeiten zu gehen, damit er sich….um die Tauben kümmern konnte!“  
„Nun erzählen Sie mir nicht noch, dass Sie Colombina oder Colombe heißen…“  
„Das nicht. Aber Jemima. Sagt Ihnen das was? Kezia, Jemima und Keren-Happuch?“  
„Oh, Moment, sind das nicht Hiobs Töchter? Und Jemima heißt Täubchen! Zimtblüte, Täubchen und …Salbhorn.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass mein Vater kein Kosmetikfabrikant ist, sonst hieße ich jetzt vielleicht Salbhörnchen, genannt Cremetiegel…!“  
Ich musste lachen – Gott, klingt das albern! Und auch sexistisch… obwohl es immer wieder Frauen gibt, die den Spitznamen „Schminktopf“ wirklich verdienen würden…  
„Was ist denn hier los…? Verbreitest du mal wieder Heiterkeit, Dix‘?“ fragte Sir Simon. „Ich habe hier ein paar Kabel, das sollte doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn da nichts Passendes dabei wäre…, schauen Sie mal, John…“  
Er hatte eine große alte Zigarrenkiste bei sich, in der lauter schwarze Kabel lagen.  
„Schön. Das probier‘ ich mal…“, sagte ich und begann die Sammlung durchzusehen. Während ich das tat, trat wieder in den Vordergrund, was mich eigentlich hätte beschäftigen sollen: Sherlock war in Haft und Frank würde in absehbarer Zeit womöglich in Lebensgefahr sein. Andererseits: Die Polizei hatte seine Aussage, wobei allerdings die Sichtverhältnisse so schlecht gewesen sein dürften, dass eine Gegenüberstellung nichts bringen würde, also gab es eigentlich doch kein Motiv…  
Ich muss Frank fragen, was er ausgesagt hat…wenn es ihm besser geht.  
„Machen Sie sich doch nicht solche Sorgen um Ihren Meisterdetektiv! Sie haben diese falschen Piraten überlebt! Er ist in Einzelhaft – nicht zusammen mit Schwerverbrechern, die er selbst gefasst hat, oder so…“,  sagte Miss Dixon beschwichtigend.  
„Ja, ich weiß…“, seufzte ich.  
„Das stimmt schon. Aber ich kann dir versichern, …es …fühlt sich einfach entsetzlich an, wenn du auf einmal …auf der falschen Seite zu stehen scheinst, wenn sie alles anzweifeln, was du sagst, jede Frage x-mal stellen, damit du dich verplappern sollst. Du möchtest rufen: He, Leute, ich bin’s doch! Ihr wisst, ich bin ein braves Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Es muss doch klar sein, dass alles, was ich tue immer in Ordnung ist. Aber wenn du erstmal unter Verdacht geraten bist, ist nichts mehr selbstverständlich! Ich habe das bloß drei Stunden mitgemacht, aber das war die reinste Psychohölle! Du bist plötzlich in einer fremden feindlichen Welt. Ein böses Paralleluniversum, wo…alles genau verkehrtherum ist…“ erklärte Si zuerst stockend und dann immer flüssiger.  
  
Na, danke, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gebraucht! Natürlich sollte Sherlock da weniger empfindlich sein – aber möglicherweise würden ihn alte Dämonen plagen, während für Fitzgerald das Neue erschreckend war.  
„Das…beschreibt es ausgezeichnet“, lobte ich frustriert.  
„Abgesehen davon ist es in diesem Kellerloch lausig kalt gewesen“, setzte Sir Simon hinzu. „Willst du nicht lieber wieder schlafen gehen, Dix‘?“  
„Erst würde ich gerne wissen, was für heute geplant ist.“  
„Nun, ich schätze, Pompey brauchen wir nicht mehr. Die Leichen sind gefunden, der Detektiv im Knast…“, seufzte ich bitter. „Ich will auf alle Fälle auf dieser Polizeiwache anrufen – oder besser hinfahren und versuchen, ob sie mich zu ihm lassen. Und dann…“  
Ich hatte ein passendes Ladekabel gefunden und hängte während ich sprach mein Nokia ans Stromnetz, dann wandte ich mich an Simon. „Danke, scheint zu funktionieren. Es würde vielleicht etwas bringen, wenn Sie…mir nochmal den Club zeigen und ich mit den Rangern reden kann. Aber wir können Frank weder mitnehmen noch alleine lassen. – Ich kann aber auch UNMÖGLICH EINFACH NUR WARTEN!!!“ schimpfte ich aufgebracht. Pompey sprang erschrocken auf und begann zu bellen. „Sorry…“, murmelte ich schuldbewusst Dixie zu, die ihn bereits zu beruhigen versuchte.  
„Hm…“, brummte Fitzgerald. „Ich will natürlich kein Risiko eingehen, was Frank betrifft – und es ist noch nichts in den Nachrichten. Sie versuchen es wohl geheim zu halten, aber sie haben inzwischen Franks Aussage ernst genommen, die Leiche gefunden – also, die Katze ist aus – “    
Pompey war erneut hochgezuckt, stemmte die Vorderpfoten auf die Seitenlehne des Sofas und knurrte leise mit gefletschten Zähnen.  
Ich lauschte. „Hat er etwas gehört?“ wisperte ich.  
Dixie lachte. „Ja. Ein kleines Wort, welches ein Tier mit spitzen Ohren und ausfahrbaren Krallen beschreibt – und das jetzt metaphorisch aus dem Sack ist.“  
„Oh, richtig…, Sorry!“ entschuldigte sich Simon.  
„Okay, also…, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht…und zumindest der Ranger, der Freitagfrüh mit der Polizei und Frank an den Tatort gegangen ist, sollte eigentlich mitbekommen haben, dass Frank das vom Hochsitz aus beobachtet hat. Aber was, wenn unser Mörder nicht – oder unsere Mörderin“, ergänzte ich und nickte Dixie zu, die majestätisch-huldvoll zurückwinkte wie die Queen persönlich. „Also, wenn er oder sie nichts über Franks Position weiß, oder denkt, er könne einen Feldstecher benutzt haben oder ein Nachtsichtgerät – “  
„Dann würde er glauben, dass Frank ihn identifizieren kann!“ rief Simon erschrocken.  
„Genau. Es ist ja so, dass er sie zuerst hörte. Die Pferde sind durch das alte Laub vom Vorjahr gelaufen, das Rascheln ist ziemlich laut und hell, wie ein sogenanntes weißes Rauschen beinahe. Das wurde mir gestern Nachmittag wieder bewusst. Und die Frequenzen beim Flüstern sind ähnlich, das würde ziemlich untergehen. Frank hatte zuerst den Eindruck, diese beiden würden nach irgendeinem Tier suchen, womöglich etwas, das in einem hohlen Baum lebt. Irgendwann müssen sie darüber geredet haben. Und vielleicht ist, wer immer Devlin erschossen hat, jetzt verunsichert, ob der Zeuge etwas gehört haben könnte. Vielleicht sogar…einen Namen“, gab ich zu bedenken. Ich ärgerte mich, dass mir das nicht früher aufgefallen war, Sherlock hatte sich das sicher sofort alles ganz genau vorstellen können – und wahrscheinlich wie üblich nicht bedacht, dass uns anderen so etwas nicht so leicht fällt.  
„Ow…“, machte Simon unbehaglich.  
„Ich könnte ihn mit ins Trinity College nehmen, wenn ich – in vier Stunden zurückfahre“, schlug Dixie vor. „Selbst wenn die Täterin oder der Täter von Pompey weiß, wäre es immer noch nicht wirklich naheliegend, dass ich Frank mitnehme. Und dort an ihn ranzukommen, dürfte schwierig sein- Also: Nicht ohne gesehen zu werden!“  
„Das klingt gar nicht mal so übel…du könntest ihn doch sicher in Jerrys Appartement unterbringen.“  
„Mein Bruder“, erklärte sie an mich gewandt. „Er ist der Dekan.“  
„Und welches Trinity College?“ fragte ich. Sowohl die Universität Cambridge als auch Oxford haben eines und auch die von Dublin. Es gibt eine Einrichtung dieses Namens für ausländische Studenten und Immigranten und eine Hochschule für protestantische Theologie und sicher noch weitere.  
„Das…wird Ihnen wahrscheinlich nichts sagen. Es ist ein ziemlich junges College. Prince Charles hat es vor knapp 15 Jahren gegründet, es geht um Ökologie. Alles, was irgendwie damit zu tun hat. Einheimische Flora und Fauna, Umweltschutz in der Landwirtschaft, Gewinnung von Öko-Strom, Klimawandel…“  
„Dann gibt es dort sicher auch jemanden, der sich mit den Auswirkungen von Fracking auskennt“, überlegte ich.  
„Fracking?!“ schnappte Dixie schockiert. „Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt auf Fracking?!“  
„Diana Milton sagte so etwas“, gab ich zu. Ob Sherlock später noch Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, dieses Gutachten zu fotografieren?  
„Wir machen Folgendes“, entschied Sir Simon. „du fährst wie geplant zurück, machst einen Abstecher zur Apotheke und bereitest alles vor Und wenn Bobby zurückkommt, fährt sie Frank zu dir. Dann müssen wir den armen Kerl nicht so früh aus dem Schlaf reißen.“ Er wandte sich an mich. „Bobby – Roberta ist meine Lebensgefährtin. Sie ist auf einem Ehemaligentreffen. Und wir beide fahren dann zum Park – oder erst nach Clamswood.“  
„Klingt nach einem praktikablen Plan. Danke, dass Sie sich solche Umstände machen…“  
Simon seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Frank nicht da mitreingezogen…“  
„Aber das konnten Sie doch nicht ahnen! Oder etwa doch?!“ fragte ich alarmiert.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht… Obwohl es mir schon so vorkommt, als wären die Vorstandssitzungen in letzter Zeit immer schwieriger geworden…nicht wirklich kontroverser, aber…tja…ungemütlicher. Klimawandel der anderen Art…“, grinste er freudlos.  
„Inwiefern?“ fragte ich.  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist…nur so ein Gefühl, ich könnte nicht sagen, woran oder an wem es liegt…“  
„Hm…, Dixie, Sie sagten doch, die Polizei vermutet, Devlin sei aus Eifersucht ermordet worden… Das bringt mich auf eine Idee. Vielleicht gibt es ja im Vorstand jemanden, der in die Ehe eines anderen eingebrochen ist, oder so. Und ein Teil weiß vielleicht über diese Affäre Bescheid. So etwas würde die Atmosphäre bestimmt vergiften. Natürlich könnte es auch ein anderer Vertrauensbruch sein…“       
„Gut möglich… ich muss sagen, ich habe mehr versucht, es zu ignorieren, darüber hinweg zu sehen, statt diesem Phänomen auf den Grund zu gehen. …vielleicht habe ich ganz einfach gehofft, dass es sich von alleine wieder legen würde, wenn der neue Chefranger sich erst etabliert hat…“  
„Tja, das kann dann noch dauern…“, murmelte ich.  
„Schön. Also machen wir das so? Dann würde ich jetzt nämlich wieder ins Bett gehen“, meldete sich Dixie.   
„Ja, klingt gut“, sagte ich. „Danke.“  
„Kein Ding! – Auf geht’s, Pompey, ab ins Körbchen…“  
Wir sahen den Beiden nach.  
„Ich würde mich dann mal noch so zwei Stunden hinlegen, ist das okay? Danach versuchen Sie noch etwas zu schlafen. Vor acht oder neun würde uns mit Sicherheit niemand zu Sherlock lassen, falls überhaupt. Sir Peter meinte, dass sie dann erstmal einen Haftbefehl ausstellen und er einen Verteidiger bekommt und ihm die Anklage verlesen wird. Na und dann wird es darum gehen, zu entscheiden, ob Fluchtgefahr oder Verdunklungsgefahr oder so etwas besteht und ob er in Haft bleibt oder auf Kaution rauskann.“  
„Und wie lange kann sich das hinziehn?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Hm. Bis heute Nachmittag, schlimmstenfalls bis Donnerstagnachmittag…?    
  
Stimmt. Eine vorübergehende Festnahme kann auf bis zu vier Tage ausgedehnt werden….! Das wirst du nicht machen, Mycroft! dachte ich in hilflosem Zorn. Was willst du machen? Ihn verprügeln? fragte eine innere Stimme zurück. – Ach, verdammt, man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen…!   
„Gehen Sie nur. Ich glaube, ich finde vorläufig sowieso keine Ruhe…“, seufzte ich.      
  
Simon nickte bedauernd und zog sich zurück.  
  
Ich nahm mir noch einen Tee und starrte in die Flammen…  
  
Dann holte ich gedankenverloren das Briefchen aus der Tasche und betrachtete es hilflos. Schließlich verwahrte ich es bei dem Überbleibsel jener anderen Nachricht, die ich damals einige kostbare Stunden zu spät gefunden hatte, als die falschen Polizisten Sherlock verhaftet hatten, und deren Botschaft lautete: „Pass auf dich auf, John! - SH“ Ich hatte es nicht mit nach Isfahan und auf die Kreuzfahrt mitgenommen, sondern es seither bei meinen richtigen Papieren aufgehoben.  
Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich dir helfen kann..., dachte ich.  
  
Ich durfte mich jetzt nicht in Erinnerungen verlieren, sondern musste wachsam bleiben. Nach einer Weile begann es zu dämmern und ich beschloss, einen Rundgang zu machen, zog die Schuhe aus und schlich durchs Haus. Natürlich betrat ich keines der drei belegten Schlafzimmer, aber ansonsten spähte ich durch jedes Fenster. Doch alles war ruhig da draußen.   
Also kehrte ich an den Kamin zurück, legte ein paar Scheite nach und wärmte meine Füße wieder auf. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Sherlock.  
Er hat meine Nachricht immer noch nicht, dachte ich niedergeschlagen.    
    
  
Als ich gegen fünf hörte, dass sich im Stockwerk über mir etwas zu regen begann, ging ich in die an den Raum angrenzende Teeküche, setzte Wasser auf und sah mich um. Ich fand ein paar Packungen Kekse und Kräcker und ähnliches und beschloss, Dixie mit einem provisorischen Frühstück zu empfangen.  
Also brachte ich eine Kanne Tee, Milch, Zucker und etwas zum Knabbern an den Kamin.  
  
Schritte und das leise helle Klappern von Krallenspitzen auf der Treppe rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Morgen!“ flüsterte Dixie. „Ah, Sie haben Tee gemacht? Ausgezeichnet!“  
Sie trug jetzt Jeans, Sportschuhe und einen langen weiten grünen Pulli und hatte eine Reisetasche bei sich.   
„Morgen!“ grüßte ich zurück.  
„Sitz!“ sagte sie zu Pompey, holte einen Napf aus der Tasche und ging damit in die Teeküche, um den Hund Wasser zu holen. Dann ließ sie sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder, bediente sich beim Tee, kramte eine angebrochene Packung Hundekekse hervor und gab Pompey was davon. „Wenn wir zuhause sind, gibt’s was Richtiges“, erklärte sie und öffnete dann eine Schachtel Duchy Originals, die berühmten Biscuits von Prince Charles...  
Ich hatte mir bisher nur Tee genommen, weil ich ohnehin keinen Appetit hatte, doch nun griff ich zu, um wenigstens etwas im Magen zu haben.  
Dixie machte ihr Handy an und starrte konzentriert aufs Display. „Ach, Gottchen, der Lady geht’s wohl immer noch ziemlich bescheiden… Und die Polizei scheint sich auf Dunn Hall eingenistet zu haben, da ist der Earl bestimmt auf Hundertachtzig…!“ Sie sah mich an.  
„Also wenn in meinem Bett jemand ermordet würde, ich würde nicht mehr zurückkommen! Ich meine – vorausgesetzt, dass ich nicht selbst das Opfer bin“, setzte sie schräg grinsend hinzu. „Nein, ernsthaft…ich würde mir höchstens noch ein paar Freunde schnappen, um rasch meine Sachen zu packen. Die Schlafzimmermöbel würde ich zurücklassen und mir was Neues suchen!“  
Sie schauderte.  
„Alles ruhig geblieben, letzte Nacht?“  
„Ja, alles okay…“  
„Ich hab das Bett oben frisch bezogen. Falls Sie sich später auch noch etwas ausruhen wollen…“  
„Danke.., vielleicht…“  
Nur das Knistern des Feuers und das Schlabbern von Pompey an seinem Wassernapf waren zu hören.  
  
„Naja…, ich fahr dann mal… Bobby soll sich melden, wenn sie mit Frank hier losfährt, ich bin ein bisschen neugierig auf den…komischen Vogel. Ich kenne seine Website und sein Buch. Wir sehen uns ja dann sicher noch, John?“  
„Na, klar…wie auch immer es jetzt weiter geht, ich werde irgendwann im Laufe des Tages vorbeikommen und nach Frank sehen.  
„Dann bis später!“  
„Ich verabschiedete mich ebenfalls.   
Bald darauf hörte ich einen Wecker, der ein paar Mal leise piepste und dann abgewürgt wurde. Doch dann tat sich gar nichts. Anscheinend war der Hausherr versehentlich doch wieder eingeschlafen. Egal. Sollte er nur, ich würde ohnehin keine Ruhe finden…  
  
Kurz vor acht machte ich mich daran, die Telefonnummer der Polizeiwache in Clamswood rauszusuchen, bekam aber von einer automatischen Ansage nur mitgeteilt, dass ich die 999 oder 112 wählen solle. „Ihr mich auch!“ knurrte ich verärgert und wählte stattdessen Mycroft an. Immer noch vergeblich. Er bestrafte auch mich, weil ich Sherlock den Unsinn nicht ausgeredet hatte. Na, wunderbar!  
Also versuchte ich es nun doch bei Lexa Kent, aber auch da war nur der Anrufbeantworter dran.  
  
Gegen halb neun wurde Simon munter und erschien bald darauf im Morgenrock in der Tür. „Tut mir Leid, John…ich hatte früher aufstehen wollen…“  
„Ich weiß, ich hab’s gehört, ist schon okay.“  
„Gut, dann…ich geh mich fertigmachen und hätte dann in einer Stunde das Frühstück fertig. Unten. Vielleicht versuchen Sie wenigstens inzwischen noch etwas zu schlafen.“  
„Ja, danke, mal sehen…“   
  
Ich rollte mich auf dem Sofa zusammen, holte meine Schlüssel heraus und nahm sie in die rechte Hand, die ich locker über den Rand hängen ließ, und versuchte, einzuschlafen…  
  
   
Das Klirren weckte mich. Es war kurz nach neun, wieder versuchte ich diese blöde Polizeiwache zu erreichen und danach natürlich Mycroft.  
„Unternehmen Sie wenigstens wegen Frank etwas! So lange der wahre Täter nicht gefasst ist, ist Ihr Cousin in Gefahr!“ simste ich schließlich. Dann trottete ich nach unten in die Küche.  
„Kann ich mich irgendwo ein bisschen frisch machen inzwischen?“ fragte ich.   
„Oh, klar. Nehmen Sie das Bad des Gästezimmers unterm Dach. Da müssten Sie auch noch Rasierzeug finden, falls Sie mögen, aber ich würde nachher auch Ihr Gepäck bringen lassen, wenn wir uns den Park ansehen.“  
„So deplatziert wie ich mich in diesen Kreisen fühle, würde ich mich gerne wenigstens rasieren…“, bemerkte ich.  
„Mein Neffe hat ein paar Sachen hier, da könnte ich Ihnen ein frisches Hemd geben.“  
„Wunderbar, danke…“  
  
Ich kletterte also hinauf in dieses Bad, wo ich sogar neue Rasierklingen vorfand, aß später mehr anstandshalber mit Sir Simon Rührei mit Speck und Toast und versuchte nach zehn wieder anzurufen; wieder ohne irgendetwas zu erreichen.  
  
Ich war so sauer! Ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas zertrümmern zu müssen, um nicht auszuflippen! Heftig ausatmend, versuchte ich mich in den Griff zu bekommen.   
„John…“  
Ich wandte mich Simon zu und sah in ein paar ernste blaue Augen. „Machen Sie sich nicht verrückt…“  
Ich nickte. Und dann bemerkte ich, dass er mir ein weißes Hemd hinhielt. Es war mir zwar etwas zu lang, auch in den Armen, aber in der Weite nur eine Nummer zu groß. Ich ging auf die Toilette, um es anzuziehen und legte auch Schlips und Krawattennadel wieder an.   
Etwas später hörten wir, wie sich Motorengebrumm näherte und vor dem Haus stoppte.   
„Ich gehe dann mal nach meinem Patienten sehen, dann können Sie Bobby in Ruhe begrüßen“, sagte ich und ging in den ersten Stock.  
Es war noch alles still. Ich wartete vor der Tür und lauschte…schließlich öffnete ich so leise ich konnte.  
  
Frank hockte im Schneidersitz auf er Matratze, die Decke um die Schultern und starrte auf sein Handy. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit dem Kocher, der auf dem Nachttisch bereitstand schon etwas Tee gemacht und kaute an einem übriggebliebenen Sandwich von letzter Nacht.  
„Hey! Sie sind ja wach!  Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ fragte ich.  
„Physisch schon wieder viel besser… Guten Morgen, John.“  
„Morgen, Frank. Wieso haben Sie mich denn nicht angerufen?“  
Ich kam näher, begutachtete dabei seine Gesichtsfarbe und ob er etwa zitterte,  lauschte auf seinen Atem. Kein Rasseln, nur ein bisschen beschleunigt. Gut so.  
„Ich brauchte ‘n paar Minuten…und ich hab versucht, Mycroft zu erreichen…“  
„Ja, ich hab’s auch schon wieder ‘n paarmal versucht. Ich möcht‘ ihm eine reinhaun…!“ brummte ich.  
„Das Gefühl kenn ich… Das ist Bobby, die da gekommen ist?“  
„Ja, wir haben uns da was überlegt, aber die Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei Ihnen…“ Ich erklärte es ihm und er machte große Augen.  
„Ich hab von diesem College schon gehört. Wenn’s das ein paar Jahre früher schon gegeben hätte, das wäre was für mich gewesen…“  
„Miss Dixon hat erzählt, dass sie Ihre Website kennt“, bemerkte ich aufmunternd. „Und Ihr Buch…“  
„Dixon…? Gehört sie zu dem Clan mit dem Brieftaubenverein?“ grübelte er.   
„Genau. Soll ich Ihnen Frühstück raufbringen?“  
„Ach was – danke, nein, ich komm dann so in zwanzig Minuten runter.“  
„Okay, aber ich warte lieber vor der Tür, vielleicht ist Ihr Kreislauf doch noch nicht so stabil, wie Sie denken.“  
„Sie machen sich zu viel Gedanken, John.  Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock sage ich, wenn ich mich zu schlecht fühle.“  
Ich ließ mich kommentarlos im Fernsehsessel nieder und schaltete den Apparat ein.   
Frank wuchtete sich aus dem Bett. Ich sah zu, wie er auf Strümpfen und ansonsten natürlich noch komplett in der Kleidung vom Vortag – abgesehen vom Jackett – zum Schrank schlurfte, wo er anscheinend ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln deponiert hatte. „Der Lokalsender liegt auf der Fünf“, bemerkte er währenddessen. „Aber im Netz ist auch noch nichts.“  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später fuhren wir los, nach ein paar Meilen, bog Sir Simon mit mir nach Clamswood ab, während Roberta mit Frank zu diesem Öko-College fuhr.  
Auf der Polizeiwache redete, bat und bettelte ich, fragte mich bis zum Dienststellenleiter durch und nörgelte so lange, bis ich DCI Nettles ans Telefon bekam, aber das half alles nichts. Man wollte mich weder zu Sherlock lassen, noch mir auch nur sagen, ob er wenigstens meine Nachricht erhalten hätte. Es bestünde Verdunklungsgefahr. Also versuchte ich, den Namen des zuständigen Staatsanwalts oder Haftrichters zu erfahren, doch auch damit hatte ich keinen Erfolg.   
Ich überlegte insgeheim, ob ich später an der Nordseite des Gebäudes an Sherlocks Fenster herankäme. Vielleicht konnte ich anklopfen, etwas morsen…oder ihm einen Zettel an die Scheibe halten? Aber als wir unverrichteter Dinge abziehen mussten, sah ich, dass das aussichtslos war, die Rückfront war im Abstand von drei Yards von einer hohen Mauer mit Stacheldrahtzaun auf der Krone umgeben – und ich wusste ja nichtmal, in welcher Zelle sie ihn festhielten.  
  
Frustriert stieg ich wieder mit Simon ins Auto.  
      
„Nun lassen Sie mal den Kopf nicht hängen, John“, versuchte Simon hilflos mich aufzubauen.   
Ich fühlte mich so niedergeschlagen, dass ich nicht antworten wollte, zumal ich der Stabilität meiner Stimme gerade nicht so recht traute...  
„Jetzt schnallen Sie sich schon an. Der Ärger gestern hat doch gereicht! – Also? Zum Club?“  
Ich nickte und verkniff mir ein Seufzen.  
„Zum Club.“   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bei ACD ist Trinity College die Adresse von Pompeys Herrchen Jeremy Dixon, aber das Öko-College ist frei erfunden.


	197. Geduldsspiele

  
  
  
  
"...und... was werden Sie die jetzt fragen?" erkundigte sich Simon konzentriert auf die Fahrbahn starrend.  
"Guter Punkt...   
Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte ich. "Erstmal sollten wir uns im Büro umsehen...wegen der Bewerbungen der Ranger..."  
  
...und wegen des Magneten ...oder Degaussers, von dem Sherlock vermutete, dass der Killer damit diese geklaute Festplatte gelöscht hatte...    
  
"Und wegen des Dienstplans von der Nacht auf den Freitag und der Jagdhelfer und so…  
Da wir Sherlock anscheinend nicht helfen können...ich denke nun mal, dass er wollen würde, dass ich versuche weiterzumachen...auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel rauskriegen werde..."  
  
Ich sollte vielleicht meinen Pessimismus nicht so raushängen lassen, dachte ich frustriert.   
  
„Zunächstmal… wäre es gut, wir könnten in Erfahrung bringen, welchen der Ranger sie denn nun verhaftet haben. Und weshalb. Also, Dixie sagte ja was von Eifersucht, aber es wäre natürlich besser, Genaueres zu wissen…  
Denken Sie, Sir Reggie wird Ihnen etwas darüber sagen?   
Und...könnten Sie es mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, ihm nicht zu sagen, was ich vorhabe?"  
  
Simon schnaubte unschlüssig. Ich konnte verstehen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel…  
  
"Ich meine, wenn Sie jetzt denken würden, die Polizei hätte den Richtigen, dann würde Sie doch auch interessieren, wer es ist und wieso, nicht?" half ich nach. "Und natürlich würden Sie sich dann zuallererst nach Lady Olivias Befinden erkundigen und ob man denn schon eine Spur hat, wer's war... und später erst beiläufig nach dem Motiv für den Mord an Devlin fragen..."  
"Hm, ja..., richtig...alles andere wäre verdächtig, was? Ich müsste mich genauso verhalten, als hätte ich nur die Informationen von Mallory…“, sinnierte Simon.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, John...ich weiß nicht, wie Redge inzwischen dazu steht, dass Sie und Sherlock ermitteln... und ich sitze zwischen den Stühlen. Um Franks willen, möchte ich, dass das alles so bald wie möglich geklärt wird, aber ich würde es mir ungern mit Redge verderben..."  
"Ja, verstehe... Vielleicht...können Sie mir eine Art...Tagesausweis beschaffen, wenn ich mir die Bewerbungen angesehen habe, dann könnte ich auf eigene Faust ermitteln...", grübelte ich.   
„Oder…oder wir sagen, dass ich eine Art Schnupperpraktikum machen will. Man kann sich dort doch sicher zum Ranger ausbilden lassen?“ fragte ich spontan.  
„Sie?!“ Trotz allem musste Fitzgerald darüber dann doch lachen.   
  
Schön, dass wenigstens du dich amüsierst, dachte ich übellaunig.  
  
„Verzeihung, John, aber dann bleiben wir doch lieber bei der Tarnung, die Redge selbst vorgeschlagen hat. Die Kontakte dieses Klubs könnten für einen Privatdetektiv tatsächlich lukrativ sein. Trotz der beachtlichen Investition…“  
„Ein Detektiv, von dem inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon der halbe Klub weiß, dass er in den Knast wandert, na klar!“ brummte ich frustriert.  
„Also, erstens glaube ich das nicht, denn Redge war da sicher sehr diskret. Wenn Ihr Freund deshalb kein Aufhebens gemacht oder gar Widerstand geleistet hat, kann das sehr wohl noch geheim sein. Die Medien wissen ja noch nicht mal, dass Samantha tot ist!“  
  
Was?! Ich sah ihn nur verdutzt an.  
  
„Ja, ich hab das gecheckt, als Sie auf der Polizeiwache waren. Sie halten es noch geheim – nicht nur die Verhaftung der Miltons!  
Und zweitens: Sie könnten ja auch behaupten, dass Sie erwägen, eine Praxis auf dem Lande zu eröffnen. Und das örtliche Freizeitangebot interessiert Sie…“  
  
Dem Impuls, vehement NEIN zu rufen, konnte ich kaum widerstehen. Allein der Gedanke fühlte sich so falsch an! Als würde ich Sherlock verleugnen!  
  
„Sehen Sie, Clamswood ist seinem Charakter nach immer noch ein Dorf, wo jeder alles von seinen Mitmenschen wissen will und viel getuschelt wird. Aber was in dem großen Neubaugebiet vorgeht, da blicken die alten Tratschmäuler nicht durch. Das ist, wie man so sagt, ein Schlafzimmer der nächsten großen Städte. Da siedeln sich großenteils Leute an, die im Dorf gar keinen Anschluss suchen. Die wollen zuhause ihre Ruhe vor der Stadt, in der sie arbeiten, wollen, dass ihre Kinder weniger Umweltgiften und anderen Gefahren und Verlockungen der Stadt ausgesetzt sind. Niemand kann wissen, ob da gar kein neuer Arzt seine Praxis aufmacht. Es wäre plausibel….“, spann Simon den Faden weiter.  
  
Leider hatte er recht. Das klang…unverdächtig, realistisch…  
Sherlock würde wissen, dass das bloß ein Vorwand war. Er würde es nicht missverstehen und gekränkt sein, oder?  
Ich war hin- und hergerissen.  
  
„Also schön… Wir bleiben bei der ursprünglichen Legende und falls das mit…der Verhaftung doch durchgesickert ist, sage ich, dass ich, da mein…mein Arbeitsplatz ja in nächster Zeit …nicht existent ist… und weil es sicherer ist, ich ab jetzt gerne praktizieren würde…“, entschied ich.   
Es fiel mir ja schon schwer, das auszusprechen!  
Da regte sich nicht nur Widerwillen, ja Empörung, da erwachte noch etwas Anderes, etwas …Bedrückendes, Schwächendes, Deprimierendes…  
Oh, verdammt, natürlich…!  
Ich hatte es fast verdrängt! Es war die Erfahrung von Hilflosigkeit, Mitgefühl und Verzweiflung, die ich hatte machen müssen, als Sherlock sich gezwungen gesehen hatte, seinen Beruf an den Nagel zu hängen. Er hatte dann später Molly und Mike benutzt, um mir die Stelle in der Pathologie zu verschaffen…  
Und das nachdem er mir den Job in Sarahs Praxis so gar nicht gegönnt hatte!  
Wir hatten schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht – und nun sollte ich, nachdem Sherlock noch nichtmal ganz 24 Stunden in U-Haft war, schon eine neue Karriere ansteuern? Wenn auch nur zum Schein.  
(Und obwohl ich Sherlock ganz sicher nicht für den Messias halte, kam mir in den Sinn, dass nach diesem Verrat – trotz der dafür unpassenden Tageszeit – dann bestimmt ein Hahn krähen werde…)  
  
Bitte, Sherlock, es ist nur eine Tarnung, nichts weiter!  
  
  
„Ich muss nachdenken“, verkündete ich düster.  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Also: Die Polizei zu fragen, was sie hatten und was sie bisher daraus machten, war keine Option, klar. Die wären im Stande und würden mich gleich wieder einsperren! Auch die Inhaftierten zu befragen, wäre unmöglich – und wahrscheinlich wussten die sowieso nicht, was sie in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte! Für Sir Reggie war ich womöglich momentan eine Persona non grata – und ich bildete mir natürlich sowieso nicht ein, auf Dunn Hall noch irgendetwas zu finden, was meinem genialen Freund entgangen sein könnte!  
Was also blieb, waren der Park, die Ranger…vielleicht die Frau oder Freundin des mutmaßlichen Mörders von Dr Devlin, um die es bei der Tat angeblich gegangen sein soll…   
  
Aber was? WAS sollte ich fragen? Wo anfangen?  
  
„Wir sind in drei Minuten da“, verkündete Simon plötzlich  
  
„Was? Oh, ja…sorry, könnten Sie links ranfahren? Ich möchte meine Überlegungen nicht auf dem Parkplatz abschließen… Das würde seltsam wirken…“  
  
Simon nickte und hielt bei der nächsten Gelegenheit. Er sah auf die Uhr, bemühte sich aber, nicht ungeduldig zu erscheinen.  
  
Ich fühlte mich unter Druck. So als würde er die Zeit nehmen, die ich zum Denken benötigte, um später auszuposaunen: Watson hat dafür sooo lange gebraucht! Ist das nicht erbärmlich?   
Ich versuchte diesen Stress auszublenden, mich zu konzentrieren und sagte – als ich überzeugt war, mit meinen Überlegungen ohne zusätzliche Informationen nicht mehr weiter zu kommen – schließlich:  
„Also, Sie kennen Sir Reginald und Sie kennen Clamswood… Von der Verhaftung der Miltons hat zwar Dixie erfahren, aber die Medien scheinen nichts zu wissen. Aber ich vermute, die Ranger werden wissen, welcher ihrer Kollegen verhaftet wurde… ich will seinen Ruf nicht schädigen. Wenn er‘s wirklich war, dann wohl aus einem anderen Motiv. Ich glaube nicht an zwei unabhängige Täter – in einer größeren Stadt, okay – aber nicht bei diesem doch eher engen Personenkreis…“, sinnierte ich.  
„Wenn wir schon wissen, wer verhaftet wurde, dann können wir mit der Absicht auftreten, ihn entlasten zu wollen, weil Sie oder der Earl sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er so etwas tun könnte, und…Sie naturgemäß hoffen, dass es jemand von außerhalb war. – Nicht, dass ich das glaube, aber das könnte die Jungs ermutigen, zu sagen, was sie beobachtet haben, was sie denken… Natürlich kann es sie auch animieren, den großen Unbekannten zu erfinden….   
Wir können keine Fragen zu Mrs Merryweather oder den Miltons stellen…aber vielleicht zu unserer List mit der Münzsammlung? Oder…wir erwähnen nur, dass etwas aus Dunn Hall gestohlen wurde und warten…die Reaktionen ab…“  
  
Simon seufzte.  
  
„Johnnnn… Sie reden immer von…wir…“, merkte er ein wenig jammernd an.  
  
„Ja, tue ich…, sorry. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Schon um überhaupt reinzukommen…, aber…  
Ich will Sie nicht beunruhigen, aber der Mörder läuft noch frei rum. Ich kann Ihnen nicht versprechen, dass Ihnen der Earl nicht vorübergehend zürnen wird – aber ich bin mir zu 99% sicher, dass er Ihnen am Ende dankbar sein wird, dass Sie Sherlock unterstützt haben.“  
Wir lieferten uns ein kurzes Blickduell, dann nickte er und holte sein Handy hervor, wählte… Ich spitzte gespant die Ohren und hatte ein mäßig schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich gerade ein halbes Telefongespräch belauschte.  
  
„Hallo, Redge, altes Haus, wie geht’s dir…?  
Danke, gut – Du, und tausend Dank, dass du mir deinen Sir Peter ausgeliehen hast! Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir! Das war verflixt unangenehm – und saukalt! Wie verkraftet es denn Oliv inzwischen…?  
Ah, …ganz üble Geschichte…!  
Und? Gibt es denn jetzt schon irgendwelche Hinweise?  
Oh, wirklich! Schon!“  
  
Ich lauschte überrascht. Das machte Simon gut. Gerade klang er angenehm überrascht…  
  
„WAS?!?!“ schnappte er so fassungslos, dass ich erschrak.  
  
„Die – die MILTONS?! …das – das – …ach komm, du veräppelst mich doch…!   
…aber, Redge…!“ stöhnte er leise, „das ist absurd…!“  
  
Als er nun zuhörte, was sein Freund zu sagen hatte, wich der theatralische Gesichtsausdruck von eben einer sehr ernsthaften und sehr ernstzunehmenden Miene.  
Er schien mir sehr, sehr aufmerksam – und er schluckte so sachte, als hätte er Angst, etwas zu verpassen.  
  
„Aber…dein Anwalt hat mir gesagt, wer der Tote von Freitagfrüh ist, der Tote im Wildentensee… Die beiden Morde müssen doch zusammenhängen…“  
  
Anscheinend wurde er unterbrochen.  
  
„Was? Du…?  
…Redge…, Kumpel…, ich will dir wirklich keine Angst machen, aber… Der wahre Täter rennt noch in der Gegend rum! Und selbst, wenn er Oliv nichts mehr tun will, weil ihm das jetzt nichts mehr bringen würde! Denkst du wirklich, ihr könntet damit leben? Die nächsten vierzig Jahre, den Rest eures Lebens?“ stammelte Simon entsetzt und beschwörend zugleich.  
Das war echt.  
Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Worum ging es gerade? Wusste Sir Reginald doch etwas?  
Ich war verwirrt!  
  
„Clayton…, ist das dieser dürre Schwarzhaarige mit dem – “  
  
Ich staunte: Das hatte er doch gerade erfunden! Ich erinnerte mich gut, was Simon wegen der Ranger gesagt hatte, als wir uns die Fotos angesehen hatten! Er konnte sich die Namen nicht merken und die Gesichter wohl auch nur zum Teil und bisher hatte er sich nicht daran gestört, dass er sie nicht so recht wahrnahm…  
  
„Oooohja! Ich weiß…!“ rief er jetzt enthusiastisch. „Er hat diesem Lausbub vom Baum geholfen. Ja. Ein drahtiger kleiner Kerl mit einem Feuermal am Unterarm, genau….“   
   
Wieder hörte Simon eine Weile zu.   
Ich verspürte ein wenig Erleichterung. Er machte mit, ich würde vielleicht doch weiter kommen…  
  
„Mir ist doch klar, dass das ganz furchtbar für euch sein muss. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass einen ein Verhör so fertig machen kann – und weder Bobbys Leben noch meines war bedroht, trotzdem – es war ein Albtraum!  
Mal sehen, ich bin mit Bobby verabredet. Wir hatten die letzten Tage nichts voneinander, aber ich will mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.  
Du sag mal, ist das eigentlich bis zur Polizei durchgesickert, dass dir…angeblich…deine Münzsammlung geklaut wurde?  
Ah, gut…  
Na, dann mach’s gut. Grüß mir deine Lieben. Bis später…“  
  
Simon legte auf und seufzte. Er sah zu mir herüber, fuhr sich übers Gesicht und begann:  
  
„Er…also…: Redge… – nehmen Sie’s ihm bitte nicht übel, er steht gerade unter großem Stress…“  
„Schon gut. Was war das vorhin? In Bezug auf die Miltons?“  
  
Er seufzte wieder.  
  
„Bitte, das muss unter uns bleiben… Redge ist eigentlich…ein guter Kerl…“  
„Ich sag‘s nicht weiter, wenn es nicht wirklich ein Kapitalverbrechen ist!“ beteuerte ich.  
„Naja, er sagte, er sei in gewisser Weise froh, dass sie die Miltons verhaftet hätten, weil…weil es sonst hätte danach aussehen können, als hätten Oliv oder auch er selbst ein Motiv gehabt…oder ihre Kinder…“  
„Was?! Wieso?!“  
„Weil die gute alte Samantha ihr Testament bereits geändert hatte! Er hat es von ihrer Assistentin erfahren – aber erst nach Samanthas Tod!“  
„Also…sie hat dem Park Geld vermacht?“ fragte ich.  
„Anscheinend…sie hat zwei Fonds gestiftet, einen für den Park und einen für die Instanthaltung des Schlosses mit der Auflage, dass Besichtigungen in gewissen Umfang ermöglicht werden…, ich weiß auch nicht…“  
„Moment! Heißt das, der Earl hat…finanzielle Probleme?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, gestand Fitzgerald. „Einerseits kann ich mir das kaum vorstellen, aber…diese Bankenkrise…objektiv betrachtet muss ich zugeben, dass es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, dass auch er sich verspekuliert hat… Nicht dass er richtig verarmt wäre – aber vielleicht doch so, dass ihm der Unterhalt seiner Immobilien und Angestellten ohne eine kontinuierliche Einnahmequelle über den Kopf wächst…  
Es…es könnte also so aussehen, dass sie ein Motiv haben…“  
  
Irre…! dachte ich. Wer würde den Erblasser so rasch und so auffällig aus dem Weg räumen?! Oder würde die Polizei glauben, dass sie es deswegen so dreist anfangen würden, eben weil jedem klar sein musste, dass sie doch so dumm nicht sein konnnten?!  
  
„Dann ist es umso dringlicher, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, ehe der Earl und seine Familie noch in Verruf geraten – oder der Klub!“ sagte ich nachdrücklich.  
„Leuchtet mir ein. Ich unterstütze Sie, John!“ sagte Simon vertrauensvoll und bekümmert zugleich.  
  
Ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht etwas so unhöfliches zu sagen wie: Das erste vernünftige Wort, was ich heut höre! Im Grunde war ich ziemlich erleichtert.  
  
„Da ist noch etwas…ziemlich Merkwürdiges. Devlin hatte keine Papiere bei sich, die auf seine Identität hätten hinweisen können, trug aber ein Medaillon mit dem Foto einer jungen Dame und einem Zettel diesem Bild gegenüber mit der Botschaft. „In Liebe, Dorie“. In der Innentasche seines Jacketts befand sich ein Stadtplan von Clamswood, auf dem eine Straßenecke mit einem Kreuzchen markiert ist. Dort wohnt eine Doreen Foster. Als die Polizei an ihre Tür klopfte, war ihr Verlobter da. Ein Ranger namens Clayton.“  
„Das ist doch alles ein Wink mit einem roten Hering!“ schnaubte ich. „Der Täter hat sich doppelt und dreifach abgesichert: Die Leiche verschwinden lassen, indem er sie beschwert und in diesem See versenkt hat, Ausweise und Bankkarten an sich genommen, um die Identifikation zu erschweren…, und um es vielleicht nach Raubmord aussehen zu lassen und dann die falsche Spur zu einem Sündenbock gelegt.   
Simon, da kennt jemand sein Umfeld verdammt gut…!“  
„Es sind unterschiedliche Schusswaffen im Spiel. Eine alte Gasdruckpistole, die eine viel zu hohe Mündungsenergie hat, um noch legal zu sein und ein Armeerevolver aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg…, den Nathan Milton neulich  leider nicht als gestohlen gemeldet hat, was ihm jetzt natürlich keiner mehr glaubt…  Er hätte ihn nach '88 nur behalten dürfen, wenn der Revolver unbrauchbar gemacht worden wäre. Aber wenn so eine Waffe Ihrem Großvater im Weltkrieg zu überleben geholfen hätte, würden Sie da sicher auch keine Dekowaffe daraus machen wollen, nicht…? Wäre ja fast, als würde man einen Kameraden zurücklassen…“  
„Und diese…Antiquität…?“  
„War in einer Truhe gegenüber dem Zimmer versteckt, wo die Miltons einquartiert gewesen sind. Darüber hinaus muss es wohl noch ein paar Spuren geben…  
Der Ansicht der Polizei nach wohl eine erdrückende Beweislast, wie man so sagt!  
Schöner Schlamassel…“  Er startete den Motor. „Sehen wir mal, was wir dagegen tun können…“  
  
Wir fuhren also zum Portal und Simon schleuste mich rein und ging mit mir ins Büro, wo er uns einschloss. Ich sah etwas beklommen zunächst die Personalakten durch, die Dienstpläne, Krankmeldungen, Urlaubszeiten und die internen Bewerbungen. Von all dem erstellte ich Listen, Schnittmengen… Dann markierte ich, welche von all diesen Leuten, heute Nachmittag, in der kommenden Nacht und ab Montagfrüh Dienst hatten. Simon zeigte mir alles und half mir bei den Notizen.  
  
Irgendwann klingelte Simons Handy.  
  
„Ah, hallo, Frank! Wie geht’s dir?  
Fein. Ich bin mit John zum Park gefahren. Er sieht sich gerade im Vorstandsbüro um. Wird wohl länger dauern…  
Hm…, ich weiß nicht. Am besten, du schläfst erstmal ein paar Stunden und dann rufst du uns nochmal an, okay?  
Mach ich. Und Gruß an Dixie. Gute Besserung!  
  
Ich soll Sie grüßen John. Er wünscht uns viel Glück“, sagte er zu mir, nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte.  
  
„Können wir weiß Gott brauchen…“, brummte ich.  
  
  
Ich sah mich auch sonst im Büro um. Nach dem Degausser, die Fotos auf der Pinnwand und am Kühlschrank…  
  
Tja, ein Büro halt… mit zwei Schreibtischen, mit zwei Computern…  
…so zwischen den Fenstern angeordnet wie unser Tisch in 221b und darüber das gewaltige Geweih eines Sechzehnenders… Diese Parallele versetzte mir einen Stich…  
…dabei standen natürlich Bürosessel, Papierkorb und ein Shredder. Ferner gab es einem Schrank mit Ordnern, Chroniken, Hängeregister, Formularen, Büromaterial und einem Vorrat von Anstecknadeln für Clubmitglieder in verschiedenen Metalltönen, außerdem kleine Statuetten mit blankem Sockel, die wohl als Pokale dienten. Einen Degausser sah ich jedoch nicht. Es gab natürlich eine Ecke zum Kaffeekochen und ein Regal mit ein paar Büchern – vor allem Jahresschriften und Jubiläumsbänden über den Park, einer Vitrine mit verschiedenem …Nippes… okay, das ist wohl zu respektlos: Auszeichnungen, irgendwelche Andenken von…Sympathisanten, Gönnern, Partner-Parks – oder wie man das nennen  soll,   
…aber eben auch…Nippes…zum Beispiel diverse weiße Hirsche. Einer aus Bergkristall, einer aus Holz…  
Dabei war auch so ein…Nageldings. Also, ein Konstrukt, in dem ein rechteckiges Feld von parallelen Stahlstiften angebracht ist. Es gibt eine Verankerung, die die Stifte fixiert oder lockert. Man kann damit ein Relief bilden, wenn die Stifte locker sind z.B. die Nase oder ein Ohr hineindrücken, dann die Stifte arretieren und auf der anderen Seite ist das positive Relief zu sehen, weil diese Stifte natürlich alle gleichlang sind…  
Dann natürlich so eine Pendelreihe – die sieht man ja häufig: Hintereinander aufgehängte Kugeln, die den Impulserhaltungssatz demonstrieren: Hebt man eine der äußeren Kugeln an und lässt sie gegen die anderen schwingen, setzt sich der Schub fast ohne Energieverluste durch Reibung fort bis zur letzten Kugel, die dann ungebremst hochschaukelt und auf dem Rückweg wiederum die Reihe anschubst. Macht man das mit gleich zwei Kugeln, werden am anderen Ende der Reihe auch gleich zwei Kollegen in Bewegung versetzt.   
Ferner gab es ein paar Geduldsspiele, ein 3D-Holzpuzzle und zwei Labyrinthe durch die man Kugeln manövrieren muss, indem man die Bahn geschickt kippt… Nichts davon aus Plastik, sondern aus edleren und stabileren Materialien.   
  
Geduldsspiele..., philosophierte ich missgelaunt, das hier ist wirklich ein Geduldsspiel. Nicht wirklich mein Ding...  
Sherlocks auch nicht... Er wüsste langst, welche Spur sich weiter zu verfolgen lohnen würde!  
  
Ich wandte mich nochmal meinen Listen zu und las einige der Personalakten, machte mir Notizen, versuchte mir die Gesichter auf den Fotos zu merken und mich zu erinnern, ob ich sie schon auf den Aufnahmen von der Jagdgesellschaft gesehen hatte.   
Mir rauchte der Kopf.    
Simon gab sich alle Mühe, mich zu unterstützen, machte ein paar eher hilflose Vorschläge… Trotzdem war es eine Erleichterung, dass ich nicht ganz auf mich gestellt war.  
Nun ja, es war natürlich auch in seinem Interesse, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte und jetzt waren wir schon über drei Stunden hier drin!  
Leider kann ich nicht behaupten, ich hätte anhand dieses Abgleichs schon irgendetwas feststellen können.   
Es war vielmehr so, dass mich der Verdacht beschlich, dass mich blinder, verbissener Aktionismus am Laufen hielt!   
…was ich mir nur nicht eingestehen wollte, um nicht wegen Sherlocks Situation zu verzweifeln…!  
Schließlich hatte ich alles durch – zumindest hatte ich keinen Schimmer mehr, was ich jetzt noch aus diesen Daten ersehen sollte…  
  
„Einen Schredder habt ihr…und wenn es…elektronische Daten zu vernichten gibt?“ fragte ich.  
Simon starrte mich verdattert an.  
„Wie jetzt…? Wieso sollten wir hier Daten vernichten wollen, die man einfach löschen kann?“  
  
Weil sie noch lange nicht wirklich weg sind, wenn man sie einfach nur löscht! dachte ich.   
Aber es wunderte mich auch nicht. Simon war noch ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Wir sind nunmal nicht mit PCs großgeworden.   
  
„Ach…, nur so ein Gedanke… Wegen dieser Festplatte, die bei Lady Olivia fehlt…“  
  
Ich sah mich nochmals um. Wieder blieb mein Blick an dem Nippes hängen…  
…aber natürlich!  
Da war ein….Ding…  
Ein Sockel mit quadratischer Grundfläche, schwarz…und darauf eine Art Skulptur, die aus lauter kleinen silbrigen Rauten bestand. Harry hatten doch so ein Ding gehabt...!   
Klar! Dieser Sockel ist ein starker Magnet und diese kleinen Teilchen lassen sich auf dieser Plattform modellieren…vielleicht kann man mit dem Sockel auch eine Festplatte löschen…?    
Wieso nicht?!  
…richtig…! Es hatte ursprünglich einer Tante gehört, aber es gefiel Harry so sehr, dass sie bei jedem Besuch, den wir dort machten, quengelte und bettelte. (Eigentlich schon peinlich!) Und natürlich hatte sich die Tante eines schönen Tages erweichen lassen und ihr das Ding geschenkt…   
Ich zog Latexhandschuhe an und nahm mir das Spielzeug vor. Simon sah verdutzt drein, stellte aber keine Fragen. Aber es gab keine Fingerabdrücke.  
Verdächtig, aber nicht wirklich hilfreich… Und dann bemerkte ich einen leichten Wasserrand auf dem Regalbrett. Quadratisch, genau die Größe dieses dekorativen Spielzeugs…  
Dann würde da wohl auch keine DNA dran sein. Der Täter hatte das Ding gespült.   
Simon sah mich verständnislos an.  
Ich zuckte lächelnd die Schultern, dann sagte ich: „Ehe wir in die Handyverbotszone aufbrechen, will ich noch eine SMS schreiben.“   
Natürlich an Mycroft. Ich würde nicht locker lassen.  
  
„Verdammt, unternehmen Sie endlich etwas! Es ist eine wirklich kindische Fehde! Und gerade sind SIE dabei der Lächerliche! Kommen Sie endlich von Ihrem hohen Ross herunter! Hier läuft ein ziemlich cleverer Mörder frei rum und die Polizei fällt auf seine falschen Spuren rein. Machen Sie es wenigstens für Frank!“ schrieb ich.   
Es war nicht diplomatisch, aber ich konnte irgendwie nicht anders!   
  
  
„Naja, dann…“ Ich sah auf meinen Plan, wer von den „interessanten“ Rangern gerade da war… „fangen wir einfach mal an mit der Befragung,  okay?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein – ich habe Hunger. Ich lade Sie auch ein, im Clubhaus bekommt man ausgezeichnete – “  
„Sorry…“, entschuldigte ich mich, „machen Sie nur Pause, wir treffen uns dann wieder. Zeit und Ort?“  
„Nein, vergessen Sie’s. Ich komme mit…“, seufzte Sir Simon lächelnd.   
   
Verrückt…! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Aber dass jetzt ich keinen Appetit hatte, lag wohl eher an Sherlocks Situation als an der Faszination des Falles.  
  
„Danke!“ seufzte ich aufrichtig. „Also, wo ist diese Funkzentrale? Vielleicht kann ich dann ja auch wirklich eine Weile alleine weitermachen.“   
Der Ranger, der dort Dienst tat würde uns sagen können, wo wir die Kollegen finden konnten, die wir befragen wollten.  
  
„Hierlang, kommen Sie… Tremaine gehört zu den wenigen Rangern, die sogar ich mir merken kann. Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, woran das liegt…“  
  
Wir erreichten eine Tür an der „Staff only“ stand, was mich an unsere desaströse Kreuzfahrt erinnerte.  
Fitzgerald klopfte schwungvoll und öffnete dann die Tür. „Oh…, Miller! Sie haben übernommen?“ wunderte er sich. Er öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und ich sah in einem Garderobenspiegel einen älteren Herrn am Schreibtisch sitzen. Ich erkannte ihn sofort von den Fotos wieder. Er war bis auf einen kleinen Bauchansatz noch recht drahtig und hatte ein zerfurchtes, wettergegerbtes Gesicht, gebräunt und mit ein paar Altersflecken seitlich an der Stirn und weißem Haar. Der Noch-Chefranger, der jetzt keinen Nachfolger mehr hatte.   
Für ihn war das sicher auch keine leichte Situation…  
„Sir Simon! Schön Sie zu sehen…!“ Er stand auf.  
„Ich würde ja einen guten Nachmittag wünschen, aber ich fürchte, das wird wenig nützen…“  
Miller nickte bekümmert „Als ich das mit Devlin gestern hörte… – ich musste einfach herkommen, ich kann doch nicht zuhause rumsitzen… Meine Frau kann das ja nicht so nachvollziehen, aber ich stehe natürlich weiterhin zur Verfügung… Devlin wäre so perfekt gewesen…! Es ist einfach furchtbar!“  
„Mir…geht’s ähnlich. Ich hatte heute eigentlich auch was anderes geplant. Und dann auch noch…diese Verhaftung! Also, da läuft doch etwas gründlich schief!“  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie das so sehen, Sir Simon!“ erwiderte Miller beinahe stöhnend. „Das war unmöglich Clayton! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich tun kann?!“  
  
 Er sah Sir Simon bittend an.  
  
„Chief…“, Fitzgerald stieß die Tür noch weiter auf. „Ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen…“  
  
     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * gemeint ist die Verleugnung des Petrus. Matthäusevangelium 26, 69-75 (kommt auch bei den anderen drei vor).  
> Nachdem Jesus inhaftiert worden ist, leugnet Petrus dreimal, zu ihm zu gehören oder ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Jesus hat ihm vorausgesagt, dass er das tun würde "ehe der Hahn kräht" - was sich Petrus zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen kann - im Gegenteil, er reagiert ziemlich gekränkt..


	198. Träge Jagd

  
  
  
  
Fitzgerald stellte mich Chief Miller vor, sagte, ich gehöre zu einer Londoner Privatdetektei und erklärte auch, dass er gerade mit Sir Reginald darüber gesprochen habe, dass sie nicht glauben könnten, dass Clayton so etwas tun würde.  
Wir begrüßten einander und ich begann ohne große Umschweife: "Mr Miller, wie ich gehört habe, wird Elektrizität, weitgehend vermieden, auch in Form von Funksignalen. Weshalb es ja durchaus denkbar wäre, dass der Täter von außen kam. Ist denn irgendetwas vorgefallen in der Nacht auf Freitag? Hat jemand etwas beobachtet?"   
"Ich habe mir das Protokoll von der Übergabe daraufhin nochmals genau angesehen. Aber es scheint keine Vorkommnisse gegeben zu haben. In der Nacht davor allerdings schon."  
"Oh! Und was?" fragte ich weiter.  
An der Schnellstraße hatte jemand Stacheldraht vom äußeren Zaun entfernt und am inneren war etwa eine Meile davon entfernt der Maschendraht durchgeknipst. Das ist natürlich gleich am Donnerstag repariert worden. Aber rein theoretisch wäre es natürlich durchaus machbar, dass sich jemand über 24 Stunden im Park versteckt hat. Jemand der sich auskennt. Nur, wie sollte er dann unbemerkt wieder herausgekommen sein, frage ich mich..."  
"Mit dem Kühlwagen freitagfrüh?" schlug ich vor und sah, wie sich Millers sorgenvolles Gesicht überrascht erhellte. "Wissen Sie, wann der kam?"   
"Halbsieben, sieben. Da müssten Sie an der Pforte fragen."  
Also während der Jagd? Das ergibt keinen Sinn, dachte ich. "Und der fährt dann – wohin?"  
"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht genau sagen, aber man käme da nicht alleine raus, man müsste warten, bis mehrere Tiere abgeladen werden, damit man sich rausschleichen kann und das wäre sicher auch noch sehr heikel."  
"Hm..., und durch die Pforte käme man sicher auch nicht unbemerkt."  
"Nein. Vielleicht könnte man den Nachtportier bestechen, wenn der den Eindruck hätte, es ginge...um irgendetwas Harmloses..., aber nachdem ein Mord geschehen ist – !"  
"Sie denken, er würde es zugeben? Bestechlichkeit? Würde er damit nicht seinen Job riskieren? Und...vielleicht weiß er es noch nicht? Hatte seither frei", gab ich zu bedenken.  
"Möglich wär's...", brummte Miller.  
"Könnte ich die letzten Übergabeprotokolle sehen?" fragte ich.  
"Selbstverständlich!"  
Er holte eine große, dicke Kladde mit durchnummerierten, linierten Seiten. Ich las mir die handschriftlichen und jeweils mit zwei Unterschriften abgesegneten Eintragungen der letzten Tage durch und fotografierte sie auch.  
"Da ist auch vermerkt, wie viele Tiere von welcher Gattung am Mittwoch und am Freitag geschossen wurden. Wissen Sie etwas über einen Rehbock mit einem gebrochenen Hinterlauf?"  
"Den habe ich selbst Dienstagabend geschossen", antwortete Miller verwundert. "Älteres Tier, war als Aas vorgesehen."  
"Lässt sich zurückverfolgen, wer ihn wo abgelegt hat?"        
"Das wird nicht schriftlich festgehalten, aber Cameron und Sattler waren dabei und sollten sich um den Abtransport kümmern. Es müsste noch herauszubekommen sein. Würde das denn irgendwie weiter helfen?"  
"Tja, das weiß ich noch nicht... Kommen manchmal Besucher, die nach bestimmten Tieren fragen? Also, wo es Stellen im Park gibt, wo sie am ehesten die Chance hätten, einen Fuchs zu sehen, oder Hirsche – was auch immer?"  
"Klar kommt das vor. Aber dafür gibt es auch Faltpläne an der Pforte zu kaufen."  
"Das heißt, die Tiere sind da eingezeichnet?" fragte ich. "Also auch die Aasplätze?"  
"Nein, die nicht. Wer will so etwas schon sehen?! Die Nistplätze, Höhlen und so, wo man die verschiedenen Aasfresser antrifft. Natürlich nicht so präzise. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand einen Bau aufbuddelt oder so."  
"Also, nach Aasablagen müsste man doch fragen. Persönlich."  
Es war Miller anzusehen wie er grübelte.  
"Der Mörder musste wissen, wo diese Plätze sind...!" stellte er unbehaglich fest.  
"Genau."   
"Das ist nicht gut...", brummte er. "Andererseits...man müsste nur beobachten, wo die Aasvögel kreisen und sich auf die Suche machen..."  
  
So komm' ich nicht weiter, dachte ich.  
  
"Bewacht jemand nachts die Pferde auf der Koppel?   
"Nein."  
"Und die Sattelkammer?"  
"Naja..., die ist abgeschlossen. Das Schloss dürfte aber schon mit einem Dietrich aufzukriegen sein, nehme ich an...außerdem...da sind zwei Topfpflanzen und in der einen ist ein Schlüssel versteckt...", gab er dann etwas kleinlaut zu.  
"Oh!" machte ich trocken. "Und auch da sind natürlich keine Kameras.  
Okay..." Ich fuhr mir ratlos durchs Gesicht und verglich dann meine Dienstpläne mit den Protokollen.  
"Hier steht Crabtree hatte letzte Woche Nachtdienst... stattdessen ist hier...Adams aufgeführt."  
"Ja, das hat seine Richtigkeit. Crabtree ist krank und Adams hat übernommen."  
"Und die Tagschicht am Freitag? Da sollten Palmer und...Long stehen, aber anscheinend haben die mit zwei Kollegen getauscht, die bei der Jagdgesellschaft helfen sollten... Ist wahrscheinlich eine begehrte Arbeit, oder?"  
"Ja, für die meisten schon. Sie können ihre Familien mitbringen. Oder auch die Freundin. Beziehungsweise den Freund, natürlich; ein paar weibliche Ranger haben wir ja. Ein paar mögen es aber auch nicht so, finden die Herrschaften vielleicht doch ein wenig zu...herrschaftlich...", fügte er zögerlich hinzu.  
"Schon gut, Miller, ich verstehe...", schmunzelte Simon.  
"Und...der Earl hätte nichts dagegen, wenn die Kollegen so einen Tausch einfach unter sich abmachen?" erkundigte ich mich weiter.  
"Nicht bei Leuten, die das schon mal gemacht haben. Sie sind mindestens drei Jahre hier, bis man sie mitmachen lässt und bei den ersten beiden Malen auf dem Schloss behält man sie genau im Auge."  
"Gut..." Ich verbesserte ein paar Namen auf meiner letzten Liste und hielt sie ihm hin: "Diese Personen würde ich gerne sprechen."  
Er nahm sie, nickte und begann Notizen hinter die Namen zu machen.  
"Simon, könnten Sie das Register an der Pforte durchsehen und abfotografieren?"  
"Klar. Von Dienstag an, würde ich sagen... Soll ich auch das Personal befragen? Ich könnte ja auch zusichern, dass niemand entlassen wird, wenn er jetzt zugibt, in den letzten Tagen irgendwie weggesehen zu haben."  
"Ja, gut..., versuchen wir's. Abmahnen kann man denjenigen ja trotzdem – Chief Miller..., wie finde ich diese Leute?"  
"Jemand fährt Sie mit dem Elektroauto hin."  
"Gut. Dann danke ich Ihnen für Ihre Unterstützung, Chief. Sie melden sich ja sicher, falls sich noch irgendetwas ergeben sollte."  
"Selbstverständlich, Dr Watson!"  
Wir verabschiedeten uns.  
  
Als wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, sagte ich zu Simon: "Machen Sie dann ruhig auch Mittagspause oder fahren Sie zu Sir Reggie, wenn Sie wollen."  
"Zu anstrengend. Ich müsste ihn ja anschwindeln. Das Telefonat hat mir erstmal gereicht."  
"Aber da waren Sie sehr gut!" beeilte ich mich, ihn zu loben.  
"Danke. Wie sollen wir danach weiter verfahren?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich will Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen. Ich könnte mir, wenn ich hier fertig bin ein Taxi zu Frank nehmen und ein Hotelzimmer in Clamswood...möglichst nahe am – an der Polizeiwache..."  
– 'am Knast' mochte ich dann doch nicht sagen.  
Simon riss die Augen auf.  
"Du liebe Zeit, John! Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ist das so bei Ihnen angekommen vorhin? Tut mir leid!  
Also Frank soll mich ja ohnehin wieder anrufen. Natürlich würde ich Sie hinfahren, aber das warten wir mal ab, bis er sich meldet."  
"Ich bin froh, dass Sie Frank so unterstützen, ohne Sie würden wir überhaupt nicht weiter kommen!"  
"Ohne mich wäre Frankie überhaupt nicht in diesen Schlamassel geraten!" knurrte er frustriert.  
"Na, da können Sie ja nun wirklich nichts für...", tröstete ich ihn mit einem wahrscheinlich etwas schiefem Grinsen.  
"So, da wären wir. Sie rufen mich einfach an, wenn Sie fertig sind."  
"Ja, vielleicht können wir dann noch diese Dorie besuchen...", überlegte ich. "Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass das weiter hilft. Ich würde ja mit Palmer und Long anfangen, aber ausgerechnet die sind nicht da. Ebenso wie die anderen Jagdhelfer. Vielleicht noch im Schloss..."  
"Also..., suchen Sie im Moment praktisch nur nach Zeugen..., nicht nach Verdächtigen…"  
Ich lachte bitter auf. "Kennen Sie den Witz, von dem Besoffenen, der unter einer Straßenlaterne den Boden absucht?"  
Simon grinste schief – womit er womöglich genau meine Miene spiegelte.  
"Jemand kommt vorbei und fragt ihn, was er da treibt.   
Er sagt, dass er irgendwo da hinten seine Schlüssel verloren hat,   
darauf der andere: ‚Und wieso suchen Sie denn dann hier?‘ –   
‚Na, weil es da hinten zu dunkel ist, da sehe ich doch sowieso nichts!‘  
…verstehe...", schloss er mit bedauerndem Lächeln.  
Der Sir wurde mir so langsam sympathisch.  
"Gut, ganz so extrem ist es nicht, aber ...es kommt mir so vor...", ruderte ich ein wenig zurück.  
"Und wenn ich diese Jagdhelfer mal anrufe?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sir Reggie könnte das mitbekommen – also, es könnte ihm jemand stecken. Außerdem wären sie dann selbst auch vorgewarnt. Sie haben aber morgen alle wieder Dienst. Naja, dann werden sie sowieso auch Bescheid wissen."  
"Tja, da wären wir wieder", seufzte Simon, als wir an der Tür zur Garage standen. Dort wartete bereits ein Ranger mit den Schlüsseln auf mich.  
"Sir Simon", nickte er mit einer steifen angedeuteten Verbeugung und wandte sich dann mir zu. "Dr Watson."   
"Mr...Travis", las ich sein Namensschild ab. "Können wir?"  
Er nickte und ich folgte ihm.  
"33...7727?" fragte ich spöttisch, als er die Hand nach dem  Tastenblock des elektronisch gesicherten Tors ausstreckte.  
Travis gefror förmlich, dann drehte er nur den Kopf zu mir um.   
"Das ist der Code seit heute!" schnappte er.  
"Zu einfach, wie Sie sehen...am Freitag war es noch WHITED, dann musste es ab heute oder morgen EERPAR sein. Wäre es kommende Woche dann KWHITE?"  
"Wir sollten das ändern, was? Um ehrlich zu sein, es wäre KCLUBW..."  
"Ah, natürlich, leuchtet ein!" grinste ich.  
„Irgendwelche Sicherheitstipps außerdem?“  
„Naja, dass es sich wöchentlich ändert, ist ja schonmal gut…   
Aber sobald es einen Sinn ergibt, einen fortlaufenden Text, wird es zu nachvollziehbar. Vielleicht kaufen Sie einen Dekaeder und würfeln den Code aus?“  
„Einen zehnseitigen Würfel? Aber das kann sich keiner merken. Und aufschreiben wäre nicht gut…“  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl…  
Da fällt mir ein, diese ganzen…Dekospielzeuge im Vorstandsbüro, gehören die dem Klub?“  
Travis lächelte verständnislos.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich bin da nie drin. Was meinen Sie mit Dekospielzeug?“  
„Nicht so wichtig. Sie wissen schon, diese Pendel, wo fünf Kugeln hintereinander hängen.“  
„Ah, – ehm, Newtonpendel?“   
„Wird schon stimmen, der hatte es jedenfalls mit der Impulserhaltung, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“  
„Tja, bedaure. Vielleicht weiß es der Chief. Oder Mrs Tettmar – oder eben jemand vom Vorstand.“  
  
   
Bisher hatte ich an das Wetter noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Vielleicht, weil es ganz gut zu meiner Stimmung gepasst hatte, aber als wir nun die Garage verließen, fiel mir doch auf, wie düster es war – und dass es nieselte. Travis betätigte einen Knopf und das Verdeck schloss sich mit leisem Summen.  
Während wir fuhren, wurde der Regen stärker. Travis folgte dem Zaun in einigen Yards Abstand auf einem einigermaßen festgetretenen Weg und ich begann mich zu fragen, was werden sollte, wenn der Boden zu sehr aufweichte. Nach einer Weile hatten wir einen reitenden Ranger dessen Rappe ein wenig missmutig mit schlammbespritzten Beinen durch den Matsch trottete, als er uns bemerkte hielt er an. Sein Name war Keller.  
Ich fragte also, was ich mir zurechtgelegt hatte: Ob er mit Clayton näher bekannt sei, von jemandem wisse, der ihm vielleicht eins auswischen wollte, ob er schon einmal Jagdhelfer beim Earl gewesen sei (wie es ihm gefallen habe, brauchte ich nicht zu fragen, da er noch nie mit von der Partie gewesen war,) ob er etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt habe in letzter Zeit, ob er mal in der Nähe von Hütte vier gewesen sei, seit Dienstag oder am Wildententeich seit der Nacht auf Freitag, ob ihm Freitagfrüh auf der Koppel oder on der Sattelkammer etwas verändert vorgekommen sei, etwa ein verstörtes oder außergewöhnlich verschwitztes Pferd oder ein feuchtes Zaumzeug oder derartiges oder ob er von jemandem nach Aasfütterungsplätzen gefragt worden sei. Auch nach den Schäden in den Zäunen erkundigte ich mich.  
"Möchten Sie die Stellen sehen?" fragte er ebenso mürrisch wie sein Reittier.  
"Nein, danke, das würde wohl nichts mehr bringen. Kennen Sie eigentlich Doreen Foster?"  
"Wer soll das sein?"  
  
Für mich wirkte es authentisch. Ich beendete meine Notizen, bedankte mich und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag.   
Und so ging es weiter.  
  
Was mache ich hier bloß? fragte ich mich ratlos, nach dem vierten Gespräch.  
  
"Ihren Namen habe ich in den Dienstplänen der letzten Tage überhaupt nicht gesehen", bemerkte ich zu Travis.  
"Hatte eine Woche Urlaub. Miller rief mich gestern Abend an, ob ich einen Tag früher zurückkommen könnte. Wegen eines kleinen Personalengpasses. Und dann komme ich her und höre, dass Clay verhaftet wurde...!" Das klang fast entrüstet. "Wir haben hier zusammen gelernt; ...verstehen uns ganz gut, auch wenn ich nicht so weit gehen würde, uns als enge Freunde zu bezeichnen. Doreen hat er mal mitgebracht, aber ich kenne sie nicht näher. Dem Akzent nach könnte sie aus Hexham oder so stammen, kannte mal jemanden, der klang ähnlich und kam daher."  
"Northumberland?" wunderte ich mich. "Devlin hat dort im Nationalpark ein Praktikum gemacht! Vielleicht ist das der Grund!"  
"Was?! Sie sagten doch, Sie halten ihn für unschuldig!" rief Travis entsetzt. Kein Zweifel, dachte ich. Er mag ihn und jetzt befürchtet er, er hätte ihn noch tiefer in die Scheiße geritten, ohne es zu wollen...   
"Das hab ich doch gar nicht gemeint!" beruhigte ich ihn. "Nur...vielleicht geht es gar nicht darum, dass ihm jemand eins auswischen will, vielleicht ging es dem Killer bloß um ein glaubwürdiges Motiv. Die Wahl fiel vielleicht bloß deshalb auf Clayton, weil seine Freundin Devlin durchaus von früher kennen könnte."  
"Das wäre aber verdammt herzlos...ich meine..., naja, also einen Mord aus Rache, Hass oder Eifersucht, das wäre etwas, das ich irgendwie noch nachvollziehen kann. Aber...es dürfte keine Kollateralschaden geben, also, da hört mein Verständnis echt auf!"  
"Ach, da hatten wir schon ganz andere Sachen...", murmelte ich.  
"Wir?"  
"Mein Kollege und ich. Wir hatten mal einen Fall mit drei Toten und einem Mordversuch. Der erste Todesfall war zwar ein Unfall und der zweite hatte eine natürliche Ursache, aber das war bloß…naja: Glücksache! Denn ursprünglich hatte die Täterin geplant, mindestens vier Morde zu begehen, weil sie den Toten Nummer drei aus dem Weg haben wollte, sich aber einbildete, das Motiv durch eine Serie verschleiern zu können. Wie in Die ABC-Morde von Agatha Christie."  
"Das ist ja krank!"  
"Ja, das war sie wohl..."  
"Das heißt, sie ist tot?"  
"Ja. Hat sich auch vergiftet.   
Wie vertreiben Sie sich denn so die Zeit, wenn Sie in einem dieser Blockhäuschen festsitzen?"  
"Computerspiele, meistens.  
Ist halt blöd, dass wir hier kein Netz haben. Und natürlich muss der Ton aus sein. Oder fast.  
Weshalb fragen Sie nach Nummer vier?"  
"Weil da anscheinend der Rehbock gelagert wurde, den Miller wohl Dienstagabend geschossen hat und der Freitagmorgen am Tatort lag."  
"Hm...", machte Travis nur.     
Daraufhin verfiel er wieder in Schweigen.   
Er wirkte verschlossen, aber wenn er gefragt wurde, gab er doch bereitwillig Auskunft – über den erhofften Umfang hinaus.  
"Was denken Sie? Wenn alle Ranger Ihren Chef untereinander frei wählen könnten...so wie man einen Klassensprecher wählt oder so, wer würde das werden?"  
"Pfff...! Schwierig...  
Clayton hätte gute Chancen..., naja...vielleicht im Moment nicht", korrigierte er sich bitter. "...Long vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht..."  
Ich musste an Sherlock denken. Er war inhaftiert, genau wie Clayton... Mühsam riss ich mich aus meinen Gedanken, notierte mir Long und fuhr fort.  
"Und...welcher der Bewerber...oder überhaupt Ihrer Kollegen hält sich wohl für den Allergrößten?" fragte ich.  
"Oh...ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Travis verlegen.  
  
Ich hatte mir die Bewerbungsmappen angesehen. Diese Selbstbeweihräucherungen sind ja grundsätzlich ziemlich furchtbar. Ich hatte mich geradezu davor geekelt, als ich vor wenigen Monaten selbst so etwas versucht hatte.   
Aber stammte die selbstherrlichste Bewerbung auch wirklich von dem eingebildetsten Kerl? Oder lag es an den Bewerbungsratgebern, die er gelesen hatte, oder an einem Coach?   
Und dann immer solche Fragen wie: Warum denken Sie, sind Sie der Beste für diese Stelle?  
So ein Quatsch! Ich kenn doch meine Konkurrenz gar nicht!  
Okay..., in diesem Fall eben doch.  
Vielleicht noch ein Grund, jemanden von außen zu nehmen...  
  
"Wissen Sie, wer Plan B gewesen wäre? Nein, schon gut. Das hat Ihnen Fitzgerald natürlich gesagt. Ich muss es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Und der Nummer Zwei selbst hat man's auch nicht gesagt.   
Sowas ist auch nicht gut...", überlegte Travis. "Taugt also nicht so recht als Motiv...  
...oh, Sie meinen..., wenn's einer von uns wäre, würden wir's dem anhängen wollen?"  
"Ich versuche, alles in Erwägung zu ziehen...", gestand ich.  
  
Wir klapperten noch weitere Kollegen von Travis ab. Das einzige, was dabei herauskam, war, dass drei von Ihnen von einem kleinen Jungen nach Aasplätzen gefragt worden waren. Und zwar in anscheinend in einem sehr ähnlichen Wortlaut! Ob die Jungs noch wüssten, wer ihnen das aufgetragen hatte?  
"Wie wollen Sie herausbekommen, wer das war?" fragte Travis, als ich meinen Verdacht aussprach.  
"Denken Sie nicht, dass das Protokollbuch an der Pforte da aufschlussreich wäre?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Wir haben zu dieser Jahreszeit mehrere Schulklassen pro Woche und Pfadfindergruppen, noch und nöcher. Und alle drei sagten, das sei letztes Wochenende passiert. Da war Tag der offenen Tür.  
Ein Unsinn, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ist auch sehr umstritten. Es sind dann schon mal einfach viel zu viele Leute da. Zwei Drittel davon hat keinen Schimmer, wie man sich in der Natur verhält. Oder machen wir drei Viertel draus.  
Und dann sind alle vergrätzt, weil sie keine Tiere zu sehen bekommen.  
Warum wohl!" grollte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
Ich prustete unterdrückt.  
"Was?" fragte er leicht verunsichert.  
"Ach nichts..., Sie haben mich gerade an jemanden erinnert..."  
Es war nicht witzig. Diese Jungen zu finden – falls es denn überhaupt mehrere waren, war also doch schwierig.   
„Also, wenn…, dann sollte man diesen Tag der offenen Tür lieber als Schnuppertag mit Voranmeldung aufziehen, dann würde es sich etwas entzerren und man könnte diesen…Touristen besser verklickern, wie sie sich verhalten sollen…“, lenkte er ein.  
"Könnte mir vorstellen, die Tiere sind jedes Mal ein paar Tage lang verschreckt nach dieser Invasion", brummte ich.  
"Und ob. Stellen Sie sich vor, eine Demonstration mit Steinewerfern wälzt sich durch Ihren Vorgarten!"  
"Ach, wissen Sie ich wohne in London Westminster...", grinste ich.  
„Na, jedenfalls. Es stresst sie mehr als so eine Jagdgesellschaft.“  
"Interessant…!  
Aber zurück zu den Besuchern: Trägt sich denn dann niemand ein? Es muss doch Kontrollen geben."  
"Glaub ich nicht. Nicht bei dem Ansturm. Also, die Leute werden gefilzt und gebrieft, das schon. Aber fragen Sie einfach an der Pforte."  
Schlimmstenfalls wäre ein landesweiter Fandungsaufruf in den Medien nötig.  
Das ging ja nun gar nicht!  
"Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, benutzen Sie und Ihre Kollegen aber eine Art Personaleingang. Könnte da jemand unbemerkt rein oder raus?"  
"Hm..."  
Was gibt's denn jetzt da groß zu überlegen? fragte ich mich verwundert.  
"...also eigentlich nein...aber ich hab was gehört, dass neulich die Kamera nicht ging...anscheinend ein durchgenagtes Kabel."  
"Ach was?" machte ich ironisch und zeichnete einen roten Hering aus ASCII-Zeichen mit einem Fragezeichen in mein Notizbuch:   
< * ) ) ) > <  ?  
Vielleicht war das eine echte Spur... Und der Marderschaden natürlich kein Marderschaden..   
  
Dieser Mörder war zu schlau für mich.  
"Was wiegt eigentlich so ein Rehbock?"  
"So 50 Pfund – aber Devlin hat doch bestimmt dreimal so viel gewogen, also, was spielt das für eine Rolle?"  
"Ja, schon klar. Und ein großer Rothirschbulle?"  
"Zwischen 200 und sogar über 300 Pfund."  
"Wow..."  
"Na, hier eher nur bis 250. In kälteren Gegenden werden sie größer."  
"Achja?"  
"Bergmannsche Regel" bestätigte er nickend, sie besagt, dass warmblütige Tiere einer Art in kälterem Klima durchschnittlich größer sind."  
"Wären meine Vorfahren doch aus Sibierien!" grantelte ich.  
Travis schmunzelte verstohlen.  
"Was war Ihr bisher verrücktester Fall?" wollte er wissen.  
"Das könnte ich Ihnen jetzt erzählen, aber dann müsste ich Sie erschießen!" witzelte ich. Ich hab vergessen, aus welchem Film das stammt, aber es hat sich sowieso total verselbstständigt.  
"Ach, kommen Sie, dann nehmen Sie den zweitverrücktesten."  
"Okay..., aber nur ganz...ganz vage. Die Sache wäre zu peinlich für diese Familie.  
Ein Laptop wurde in der Backröhre geschmolzen."  
"W-was? Was war drauf?!" rief Travis.  
"Erotische Fanfiction. Ein Kind hatte rausbekommen, dass sowohl die Mutter als auch die große Schwester so etwas über seine Lieblingsserie im Internet schrieben und fand das so geschmacklos, dass er einfach…ein Zeichen setzen musste… naja. Aber das war wohl auch unser ungefährlichster Fall…"  
"Verrückt...!"  
Und ich hoffe inständig, dass wir noch viele verrückte Fälle haben werden! dachte ich.   
  
Tiere sahen wir übrigens kaum. Vielleicht war es ihnen zu nass. Es wurde ganz schön frisch durch den Regen.  
Wir schafften noch vier weitere Leute, dann piepste Travis' Armbanduhr.  
"Tja…, tut mir Leid. Ich muss dann jetzt zur Übergabe..."  
"Moment...!" rief ich. "Was ist währenddessen? Ist da jemand am Personaleingang?"  
"Nein, der ist dann abgeschlossen – und normalerweise geht ja die Kamera."  
"Verstehe... Und die Übergaben sind jeden Tag zu denselben Zeiten..."  
"Wie ein Uhrwerk", bestätigte Travis.  
  
Eine Schwachstelle.  
Und für mich jetzt die Gelegenheit, Mycroft mal wieder zu nerven, nachdem ich Sir Simon angerufen hätte.  
Ich brauche wenigstens einen Tee. Mir ist kalt und ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. Und jetzt ist es fast acht. Schichten wie im Krankenhaus…,   
ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
"Und wie...sicher ist das Schloss?"  
"Weiß nicht. Hab noch nicht versucht, es zu knacken...", grinste er. "Sicher stellt Ihnen der Chief nach unserem Meeting einen anderen Fahrer zur Verfügung."  
"Mal sehen. "Wie lange dauert das für gewöhnlich?"  
"Na gestern war's fast 'ne Stunde – wegen Devlins Tod und Clays Verhaftung, aber manchmal sind wir auch schon nach zehn Minuten durch."  
"Okay. Denken Sie ich kann drinnen warten? Und vielleicht den ein oder anderen  Tee bekommen?"  
"Lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Im Zweifelsfall an der Pforte."  
"Na, mal sehen... Jedenfalls Danke, für's 'rumkutschieren.   
Und für's Reden...", sagte ich aufrichtig.  
  
Er räusperte sich sachte. "Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie nichts vom Reden erwähnen würden. Vielleicht ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass wir Tiere höchstens von weitem gesehen haben. Wir sollen eigentlich die Klappe halten…“  
   
"Ah.   
Nun, Chief Miller, dieser Travis war eine große Hilfe und ich will mich ja nicht beschweren.  
Aber…verschlossen wie eine Auster!" brummte ich bierernst.  
Und dann lachten wir unterdrückt.  
Aber tief drin hatte ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei.  
Mit Sherlock hätte ich lachen sollen.  
Aber das ging gerade nicht – und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wann das wieder möglich wäre...  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
tbc


	199. Wenn etwas schwer zu schlucken ist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, dass ich mit dem Update hier mal wieder so hinterherhinke!  
> Trotzdem will ich das jetzt nutzen, um nochmal auf die Petition hinzuweisen - auch wenn ihr dass wahrscheinlich alle längst wisst:
> 
> Wie wäre es, wenn das xmas-Special oder der Auftakt zu Staffel 4 weltweit mit der britischen TV-Premiere in die Kinos käme?  
> Die Idee hatte Anne von Sherlock DE und die Petition findet ihr hier:
> 
> [link href="http://sherlock-de.com/2014/12/10/sherlock-im-kino/"]http://sherlock-de.com/2014/12/10/sherlock-im-kino/[/link]
> 
> STIMME ABGEBEN UND WEITERSAGEN!

  
  
  
  
Nachdem ich etliche Stunden fast reglos in diesem zu groß geratenen Golfcaddy zugebracht hatte, fühlte ich mich nun steif und fast etwas unterkühlt. Durch den Wind hatte meine linke Schulter doch einiges an Regen abbekommen – und das nahm sie gerade ziemlich übel.   
Ich versuchte, mich unauffällig zu strecken und murmelte: „Vorgeschmack aufs Greisenalter…“  
„Hm?“ machte Travis, während er das Garagentor schloss.  
„Die Sache mit dem Code, die sollten Sie jetzt bei der Übergabe ansprechen.  
…und vielleicht auch dass, als diese Kamera defekt war, jemand der sich auskennt, während der Übergabe ungesehen rein und raus gekonnt hätte.“  
„Ich hatte das gestern so verstanden, dass Sie und Ihr Kollege denken, dass dieses Auto verwendet wurde. Aber jetzt haben Sie alle nach den Pferden und der Sattelkammer gefragt…“, wunderte sich der Ranger.  
„Naja, manchmal ist es gut, etwas Insiderwissen für sich zu behalten. Manchmal…verrät sich der Täter, weil er von etwas redet, das nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt ist, aber in diesem Fall wurde inzwischen wirklich schon genügend Verwirrung gestiftet, fürchte ich.“  
„Pferde also…“  
„Wäre es denkbar, dass Devlin hier nachts bereits allein zu Pferd unterwegs war? Kannte er das Gelände schon gut genug, um das in der Dunkelheit zu riskieren?“  
„Hm…, eher nicht… Ich meine, klar, die Pferde kennen sich aus hier und es gibt keine wirklich gefährlichen Tiere, aber man muss aufpassen, dass man keinen niedrigen Ast vor den Kopf bekommt und dass das Pferd nicht jenseits der ausgetretenen Pfade umknickt, weil da zB ein Stein oder eine Wurzel unter einem Bodendecker oder unter altem Laub verborgen ist.  
Und wieso sollte er?“  
„Tja, in der Tat. Wieso…“, murmelte ich.  
Dem nach zu urteilen, was Frank beobachtet hatte, hatte Devlin der Person, die ihn begleitete vertraut – und das, obwohl er seinen Dienst noch nicht angetreten hatte und ihn seine Untergebenen womöglich noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.  
„Ich begleite Sie noch zum Chief, muss ihn noch etwas fragen.“  
  
  
In Millers Zentrale angekommen, dankte ich ihm für seine Unterstützung, erkundigte mich, wer Freitagmorgen als erstes an der Koppel und in der Sattelkammer gewesen sein müsste und fragte dann noch, wer eigentlich der junge Mann gewesen sei, der mit ihm beim Frühstück vor der Jagd am Freitag fotografiert worden war.  
Sein Lächeln überraschte mich: „Walter, mein Sohn. Meine Frau war auch da, wir sind über Nacht im Dienstbotentrakt untergebracht gewesen. Es war ja auch meine letzte Jagd beim Earl. Ich wurde verabschiedet – natürlich war das im Rahmen dieser Veranstaltung nur ein nebensächliches Detail. Meine Frau und Walter war nicht mit auf der Jagd.“  
  
Ach, du Scheiße! dachte ich.   
  
„Was macht er beruflich? Ihr Sohn?“  
Miller grinste: „Der kommt ganz nach seiner Mutter. Nicht bloß vom Aussehen her. Steuerberater. ‘n richtiger Bürohengst. Und Zahlenmensch natürlich. Ich kann überhaupt nicht mit sowas. Ich meine, ich bin sparsam, vermeide Ratenzahlung bzw. Schulden, aber ich bin schon zufrieden mit mir, wenn alle Quittungen und so’n Zeug im Schuhkarton gelandet sind. Ich kann gerademal meine Kontoauszüge lesen…“  
  
Puh! Dann hat er kein Motiv…! stellte ich erleichtert fest. Ich hätte es wirklich ungern gesehen, dass dieser nette ältere Herr, erfahren müsste, dass sein Sohn ein Doppelmörder war.    
  
„Dann ist es ja gut, dass Sie einander so ergänzen. Chief…, ich bin nicht mit allen Befragungen durchgekommen und die Mitarbeiter, die heute den Spätdienst hatten, sind morgen alle nicht da. Es würde nicht lange dauern…“  
„Kein Problem. Durch die Übergabe werden wir heute Abend wohl schnell durchkommen, sagen Sie mir, wen ich noch hierbehalten soll.“  
Ich hatte die Leute schon auf meiner Liste markiert und hielt sie ihm hin. Er notierte sie sich.  
„Die Übergabe von Nachtschicht zu Frühschicht ist wann?“  
„Halbsechs.“  
Ich verkniff mir ein Stöhnen. Wirklich wie im Krankenhaus.  
„Ich kann diese Jungs dann auch noch zurückhalten, sind ja bloß drei…“  
„Wirklich? Das wäre toll, dann könnte ich doch noch alle abhaken, die heute da sind!“  
  
  
Die Übergabe begann pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr; alle waren rechtzeitig gekommen.  
Davor hatte ich bereits einen weiteren Ranger befragen können, der relativ früh eingetroffen war, was aber nichts brachte.   
Ich begab mich zur Pforte und fragte, ob ich rasch irgendwie einen Tee bekommen könnte.   
Die Empfangsdame sah mich an, als sei ich ein Penner, der um einen Schlafplatz bettelt.  
„Ich bin mit Sir Simon hier, er hatte nochwas zu erledigen…“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Sie sah in ihrem Register nach und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu einem mitleidigen Lächeln.   
„Aber selbstverständlich! Setzen Sie sich doch in die Lobby, ich lasse Ihnen gleich etwas bringen.“  
  
Müde ließ ich mich in einen Sessel sinken und dachte: Beeil dich. Meine Pause könnte sehr kurz sein...   
Ich hatte allerdings nicht gewusst, wie ich ihr das hätte erklären sollen. Seufzend nahm ich mein Handy heraus und schaltete es an.  
  
1 SMS!  
  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. War Sherlock frei? Oder hatte wenigstens Mycroft mal seinen Hintern hochbekommen?  
  
Aber sie war von Frank.  
  
„Gibt’s was Neues? Ich bin so weit ok. Dixies Bro ist zurück. Gab etwas Ärger. Um es kurz zu machen, wir kommen wieder zu Si. Bis dann.“  
Ich überlegte und simste zuerst an Sherlocks Bruder noch ein „MYCROFT!!!“, was meiner Ansicht nach schon alles sagt und dann rief ich Simon an:  
„Ah, Hallo, John, wie weit sind Sie?“  
„Ich will nach der Übergabe rasch noch ein paar Befragungen durchführen. Für diese Dorie ist es heute sowieso zu spät.“  
„Okay…“  
Ich bekam meinen Tee und dazu ein Sandwich.   
Mein Magen hatte es längst aufgegeben, um Nahrung zu betteln, also bedankte ich mich zwar stumm aber mit einem eifrigen Nicken und überschwänglichen Lächeln, was man mir wegen des Telefons an meinem Ohr nicht übelgenommen wurde.  
„Wo stecken Sie?“  
„In einem der Clubräume – wo ich Sie jetzt zum Dinner eingeladen hätte, Sie müssen doch am Verhungern sein.“  
  
Sofort erinnerte ich mich an das Ende unseres ersten gemeinsamen Falles und verspürte einen kleinen Stich in der Brust.   
  
„Ich vertilge hier rasch ein Sandwich, ehe ich weiter mache. Essen Sie nur inzwischen. Aber danke, dass Sie daran gedacht haben“, sagte ich.  
„Melden Sie sich dann einfach nochmal, ich hole Sie dann am Empfang ab. Sie wissen schon, dass Frank und Dixie wieder bei uns übernachten?“  
„Ja, hat er mir gesimst. Also, wenn es zu eng wird, kann ich wie gesagt – “  
„John? Wollen Sie mich beleidigen? Oder behaupten, mein Haus sei zu klein?“ unterbrach er mich gespielt bedrohlich.  
„Nein…“, gab ich zu, „danke, Simon.“  
So verblieben wir also. Ich simste an Frank:   
„Ok. Bin hier noch etwas beschäftigt. Nichts Neues, leider. Bis später.“  
  
Bereits nach vierzehn Minuten war die Übergabe beendet und ich konnte meine Befragungen durchführen. Aber von Gespräch zu Gespräch verlor ich mehr und mehr die Hoffnung. Schließlich war ich mit dem Letzten, einem Mr Millard schon fast durch, als er sagte: „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das von Bedeutung ist, aber Freitagfrüh war Nightflight total nervös. Superschreckhaft. So kenn ich sie gar nicht.“  
Meine Gedanken erstarrten für einen Moment.  
„Eines von den Pferden? Könnte ihr etwas Angst gemacht haben in dieser Nacht?“  
„Das ist es ja. Pferde sind Herdentiere – und Fluchttiere natürlich – also wie kann von einer Herde, die zusammen auf der Koppel steht, nur ein einzelnes Tier erschreckt werden?“  
„Sie meinen, Sie wurde von den anderen getrennt?“     
„Vielleicht war sie das Pferd, das der Mörder geritten hat. Oder Devlin.“  
„Aber…es muss ein zweites traumatisiertes Pferd geben“, grübelte ich. „Wie ist das eigentlich: Wenn die Parkbesucher, hier Pferde leihen, sind das dieselben Tiere, die Sie für ihren Dienst benutzen?“  
„Ja, weil es gut für den Park und für den Besucher ist, wenn das Pferd sich auskennt. Es sind auch ein paar wenige Tiere hier, die in Privatbesitz sind, aber auch die benutzen wir – sie würden sonst auch zu wenig bewegt werden, weil ihren Besitzern die Zeit fehlt.“  
„Leuchtet ein und klingt nach einem sinnvollen Arrangement… Gehört Nightflight dem Park, gibt es jemanden, der sie bevorzugt?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber Clayton hat sie sicher am häufigsten genommen.“  
  
Oh, nicht schon wieder! dachte ich, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Nightflight… Ein Rappe, vermute ich…“  
„Ja. Wenn Clubmitglieder jagen, verwenden wir nur Schimmel und Rappen. Zur Sicherheit. Braune und Füchse könnte jemand für Rotwild halten, wenn ihr Fell nur zwischen belaubten Zweigen hindurchschimmert.“  
„Sie sollte also daran gewöhnt sein, dass es knallt und dass etwa Rehe oder Hirsche getötet werden. Aber sicher nicht ein Mensch in wenigen Yards Entfernung…“, grübelte ich.  
„Nein, das könnte ziemlich verstörend gewesen sein“, stimmte Millard zu. „Und wegen des zweiten Pferdes, fragen Sie dann am besten morgen Miss Trench.“  
„Ja, das wollte ich ohnehin, vielen Dank. Und wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfallen sollte…“  
„Klar, mach ich.“  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine ereignislose Nachtschicht.“  
  
Gedankenverloren notierte ich den Namen es Pferdes. Ob das irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte? Würde Nightflight den Mörder bei einer Gegenüberstellung erkennen und in Panik geraten? Aber das konnte man kaum als Beweis akzeptieren!  
  
„Nun? Sind Sie irgendwie weitergekommen, Dr Watson?“ fragte Miller, als er wieder hereinkam.   
  
Ein Gedanke platzte förmlich in mein Hirn.  
Und wenn es Miller selbst war? Vielleicht wollte er noch nicht zum alten Eisen geworfen werden!  
Verdammt, war das denkbar…?  
Er hatte selbst gesagt, sie seien im Schloss untergebracht gewesen. Aber stimmte es, dass er auch dagewesen war? Er hätte leicht seine Frau betäuben und sich davonstehlen können, oder!?  
  
Es war meine letzte Jagd beim Earl, hatte er gesagt.   
Ich beschloss, nichts von Nightflight zu sagen. Aber vielleicht würde es ihm ja Millard erzählen. „Nein…, ich fürchte nicht. Könnte ich Mr Millards Telefonnummer bekommen, ich fürchte, ich habe etwas vergessen…“  
Miller zückte sein Handy und drückte darauf herum. „Tja, bedaure, er hat es bereits aus. Da müsste ich ihn anfunken, dann können Sie hier Ihre Frage stellen.“  
Mist!  
„Eh, nein, schon gut, ist nicht so wichtig. Ich kann es ihm aber auch simsen…“  
„Bitte, wie Sie meinen.“   
  
Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! dachte ich, als er mir sein Handy hinhielt.  
Was sollte ich machen?  
Wenn ich ihm jetzt textete ‚sagen Sie nichts von dem Pferd‘, dann musste ich die gesendete Nachricht löschen. Das wäre auch schon verdächtig!  
Da mir nichts Besseres einfiel, nahm ich dankend das Telefon, und textete Millard ‚Rufen Sie mich bitte zurück. Dr Watson‘, dann schickte ich Millards Nummer an Simon und Frank, in der Hoffnung, dass mindestens einer der beiden sie nicht schulterzuckend löschen würde und löschte dann diese letzte Aktivität.  
„Vielen Dank, Chief.“  
„Wenn ich Clayton damit helfen kann. Dann bis morgen…“  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich rief Simon an.  
„Hallo, John. Wieso schickt mit Chief Miller eine Handynummer? Wessen ist das?“   
„Erklär ich Ihnen gleich, Seien Sie so gut und schicken Sie sie mir, ja? Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Empfang.“  
„Gut.“ Er legte auf.  
Als mein Handy eine SMS meldete, sah ich nicht nach, es würde Millards Nummer sein.  
  
Wenige Minuten später saßen wir in seinem Bentley und ich öffnete die SMS und schrieb an Millard: ‚Sagen Sie NIEMANDEM etwas von dem Pferd! Niemandem! Das ist wichtig! Gruß Dr Watson‘  
  
„Nun?“  
„Ich hatte noch eine Frage an diesen Ranger, aber ich wollte nicht, dass der Chief sie mitbekommt – und auch nicht, dass ich nicht möchte, dass er sie mitbekommt.“  
„Oh, du meine Güte! Sie verdächtigen jetzt doch nicht Miller?!“ Der Wagen geriet ein wenig ins Schlingern.  
„Vielleicht klebt er an seinem Chefsessel, wie man so sagt. Er liebt seinen Beruf.“  
„Aber er bekommt eine ordentliche Pension! Und hat die Ehrenmitgliedschaft verliehen bekommen. Er kann praktisch jederzeit in den Park, auch wenn wir dann einen Nachfolger für ihn haben!“  
„Hm…“  
„Noch nichts neues, hm? Sie wirken niedergeschlagen…“  
Ich entschied mich, auch Simon nichts von Nightflight zu sagen, ich konnte mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass er mit den Morden zu tun hatte, denn selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, wo genau Frank mit seinen Aufnahmen beginnen würde, hätte er doch sicher den Mord an Devlin nicht ausgerechnet dann begangen, wenn sein Freund im Park war. Und ein Motiv sah ich auch nicht.   
Andererseits… wer weiß…, wir sollten vielleicht nur denken, dass er kein Waffennarr und passionierter Jäger sei, dass er diesmal nicht im Personalausschuss gewesen sei – oder vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb nicht daran beteiligt, um später nicht in Verdacht zu geraten?   
  
Aber nein. Wir hatten doch schon festgestellt, dass der Mörder viel kleiner war, oder?   
Und wenn Frank sich da geirrt hatte?  
Er war schließlich gerade erst aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt, hatte noch Restalkohol und die Szenerie, die ihm noch nicht besonders vertraut war, wurde bloß vom Vollmond beschienen…  
  
Aber Sherlock hätte es doch sicher längst bemerkt, wenn Simon nicht zu trauen wäre, oder? Er hätte mich gewarnt, er hätte ihn nicht mit Frank allein gelassen…  
  
Wie zur Hölle sollte ich auch nur eine Viertelstunde schlafen können, wenn ich befürchten müsste, dass mein Gastgeber ein Killer war?! Und es ging ja nicht nur um mich, es ging vor allem um Frank…!  
Aber wenn Simon der Killer war, dann hätte er doch nicht so darauf bestanden, dass ich wieder bei ihm übernachten sollte?  
Ich seufzte verwirrt auf. „Ich bin müde…“, antwortete ich ausweichend. „Und an der Pforte? Irgendwas Auffälliges?“  
„Anscheinend nicht“, brummte er. „Wenn wir nicht Frankies Beobachtung hätten, würde ich ja sagen, da war jemand heimlich auf der Pirsch und es gab einen Unfall, den er vertuscht hat…   
…aber dann ist da die Sache mit diesem Bock. Es war also geplant.   
…und mit so einer Gasdruckpistole, auch wenn sie bedeutend mehr Wumms hat, als eine Neue, würde man keinen Distanzschuss auf ein Tier abgeben.  
Das ist ganz übel…“  
„Ziemlich vertrackt, ja…mir schwirrt der Kopf, ich hab unentwegt das Gefühl, ich müsste etwas übersehen haben…“  
  
Ich simste an Mycroft: ‚Unternehmen Sie endlich etwas!‘    
  
„Ich war übrigens kurz auf Dunn Hall, hab Ihre Sachen abgeholt. Jetzt, wo das von Samanthas Testament rausgekommen ist, haben sie alle nochmal verhört. Fatalerweise ist jetzt auch aufgeflogen, dass diese Münzsammlung gar nicht gestohlen wurde…“  
„O, verdammt, geht’s denn immer noch schlimmer?!“ stöhnte ich. „Das lasten sie doch auch wieder Sherlock an. Und nichtmal zu Unrecht!“  
  
Das Sandwich lag mir mit einem Mal schwer im Magen und außerdem wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte.   
  
Den Rest der Fahrt sprachen wir nicht mehr, als wir auf „Fitz Manor“ eintrafen, waren die Fenster des kleinen Salons erleuchtet. Inzwischen war es nach halb zehn. Wir holten das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Wenigstens würde ich jetzt Wäsche zum Wechseln haben und konnte Simon das Hemd zurückgeben.  
Gleich nachdem wir eingetreten waren, schaltete Simon die Alarmanlage ein und wir stiegen die Treppe empor  
  
  
„Hallo, ihr zwei“, begrüßte uns Frank, der gemütlich in eine Decke gewickelt auf dem Sofa vor dem wohl befeuerten Kamin lag. Stilton und Port roch ich noch bevor ich sie auf dem kleinen Couchtisch stehen sah.  
Dixie erhob sich aus dem Sessel neben Frank. „Habt ihr Hunger? Bobby hat sich schon hingelegt, sie muss Schlaf nachholen, sagt sie. Sei also schön leise, wenn du nachkommst!“ mahnte sie neckend Sir Simon.  
„Danke, ich hab schon gegessen, aber an unseren Detektivdoktor wirst du sicher noch was los. Er hat sich kaum einen Moment Ruhe gegönnt, heute…“  
„Danke, ich habe keinen Appetit…“, murmelte ich.  
„John, was ist los? Schlechte Neuigkeiten?“ fragte Frank, richtete sich auf und setzte sich normal hin, während er seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet hielt. Jemima Dixon verließ unterdessen das Zimmer.  
Ich setzte mich ebenfalls aufs Sofa, fast ein halbes Yard von Frank entfernt allerdings.   
„Nein…gar keine – das ist es ja. Ich komm einfach nicht weiter. Und Mycroft rührt sich wohl auch nicht!“ gestand ich bedrückt.   
Dann dachte ich: Hör sofort auf zu jammern! und fragte: „Was macht Ihre Erkältung, Frank?“  
„Schon viel besser. Ich hab mich ausgeruht, den halben Tag verschlafen. – Sie sehen fertig aus.“  
„Ich hab mich seit wir uns getrennt haben praktisch pausenlos mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Erst waren wir im Vorstandsbüro, dann beim Chief und dann hab ich mich vier Stunden lang kreuz und quer durch den Park fahren lassen, um die Ranger zu befragen. Nach der Übergabe um acht, hab ich mit dem Rest geredet, der da war.   
Eh, Simon, ich würde mir gerne noch die Aufnahmen des Registers ansehen, unterbrach ich mich. Da spürte ich auf einmal eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.   
„John! Sie brauchen eine Pause!“ sagte Frank leise aber bestimmt.   
Ich schloss die Augen und nickte frustriert.   
„…und ein paar Aspirin“, setzte ich seufzend hinzu. „Ich hol welche aus meiner Tasche…“  
„Ich hab euer Gepäck bei Redge abgeholt“, klärte Simon Frank auf.  
„Oh, gut, sonst hätte morgen dringend jemand zur Apotheke gemusst…“  
Ich raffte mich auf, kramte meinen Kulturbeutel hervor und nahm vier Tabletten aus der Schachtel. 1200 mg sollten reichen. Und dazu vielleicht einen Whiskey…  
„Mit was möchten Sie sie runterspülen, John?“ fragte Simon, während er einen weiteren Sessel in die Runde am Kamin rückte.  
„Naja…, zum Runterspülen ist Wasser noch am besten…“, gab ich zu und lächelte schief.  
Er stellte ein Glas Wasser an meinen Platz und ließ sich mit einem Whiskey in dem neuen Sessel nieder. „Sie essen etwas, bevor Sie einen bekommen“, erklärte er prompt.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht…“, kapitulierte ich. Hör auf zu spinnen, sagte ich mir, er ist kein Monster! Sein Entsetzen vorgestern Abend, als ihm klar wurde, dass es wohl wirklich einen Mord gegeben hatte, war echt gewesen.  
Genauso wie seine Besorgnis, als Frank scheinbar ohnmächtig geworden war.  
  
Komm wieder runter, Watson. Simon ist in Ordnung. Atme erstmal durch…  
  
Ich schob mir die Tabletten in den Mund, nahm sie direkt hinter den Schneidezähnen auf die Zungenspitze und spülte sie runter, indem ich das Glas in einem Zug zu Dreivierteln leerte.  
  
„Wie können Sie vier von diesen trockenen Dingern auf einmal nehmen? Muss man dazu Medizin studiert haben?“ fragte Simon.  
Nun musste ich doch ein wenig lachen.    
„Es stimmt. Viele Leute fangen es völlig falsch an, werfen den Kopf zurück – was den Schlund verengt, beziehungsweise abknickt. Es ist besser, den Kopf ein wenig vorzustrecken, wie…wie wenn Sie ein Gähnen nicht ganz unterdrücken können oder möglichst leise rülpsen wollen. Manche versuchen, sich die Pillen gleich so weit wie möglich in den Rachen zu schieben. Aber das ist, als wollten Sie einen Weitsprung machen, ohne Anlauf zu nehmen. Und längliche Tabletten nehmen Sie am besten mittig zwischen die Lippen, damit sie sich nicht querstellen und noch nicht anfangen sich aufzulösen, ehe das Wasser kommt, denn dann werden sie klebrig zwei, drei große Schlucke ohne abzusetzen und das Ding dreht sich unter Garantie in Fließrichtung und wird sich nicht irgendwo verkeilen.  
Ich weiß nicht. Ob es daran liegt, dass in den Filmen, wo sie nur so tun, als würden sie Pillen schlucken, das so machen, dass es so nach hinunterwürgen aussieht, oder weil die Leute viel zu viel darüber nachdenken…“  
„Hm, kann schon sein…“, sinnierte Frank. „Manchmal denken wir zu viel, statt es intuitiv zu machen. Ich sag‘s ja: Das menschliche Gehirn wird überschätzt…“  
„Wieder was gelernt“, grinste Simon. „Entschuldigt  mich, ich seh‘ doch mal kurz nach meinem Dornröschen…“  
„Macht Ihre Schulter Probleme, John?“ fragte Frank leise, als wir alleine waren.  
„Wieso wissen Sie davon?“  
„Entschuldigung. Ich war neugierig nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, da Sie nicht der flapsige Blogger sind, der zu sein Sie vorgeben, hab ich mich einfach per Mail bei Sherlock erkundigt. Nicht aus Misstrauen, bitte glauben Sie mir das…“  
„Nein, schon gut…“, sagte ich lächelnd. „Sie haben recht. Ich hab stundenlang in diesem offenen Elektroauto gesessen, die Schulter praktisch im Regen.“  
„Scheuen Sie sich nicht, Simon nach einem Heizkissen zu fragen. Ein Bad wäre jetzt allerdings schwierig. Die einzige Wanne befindet sich in dem Bad, das an das Schlafzimmer von Simon und Roberta anschließt…“, informierte er mich grinsend.  
„Sie verstehen sich gut mit Dixie, hm?“   
Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und fast ein wenig verträumt. „Sie ist toll.“  
  
Oh, das hab ich doch auch mal gesagt…! dachte ich – und schwieg.  
     
Wie aufs Stichwort kam Dixie herein. Sie hatte mir was vom Dinner aufgewärmt.  
„So, Doc, jetzt essen Sie erstmal was!“ erklärte sie.   
Ich stand auf und setzte mich in den nächsten Sessel, damit sich Frank wieder hinlegen konnte, wenn ihm danach war – oder Dixie sich zu ihm setzen.     
„Danke…, Sie haben wohl recht…, davon dass ich mir den Kopf zerbreche, werde ich weder mit dem Fall weiterkommen, noch Sherlock helfen können“, seufzte ich.  
„Eben. Und wenn Ihr Freund wieder frei kommt und Sie können dann nicht mehr, wäre das ziemlich unpraktisch!“  
  
Wahrscheinlich isst und schläft er nicht, musste ich denken. Nach der Haft nach der Busentführung war er ziemlich kaputt gewesen, aber das war nur eine Nacht gewesen, etwa 24 Stunden. Diesmal würde es wohl länger dauern…  
  
„Machen Sie sich nicht solche Sorgen, John. Er kommt bestimmt bald raus…“  
  
Ich zwang mich zu einem Nicken und begann immer noch ein wenig widerwillig zu essen.   
Was Frank meinte, war: Mycroft übertreibt es zwar, aber er wird es nicht zu einem Skandal kommen lassen, also wird er seinen Bruder rausholen.  
Hoffentlich.  
Schließlich gab es da einen Earl und eine tote Milliardärin…!   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, wie sich Dixie wieder in ihren Sessel setzte und Frank sich dann erst wieder hinlegte.  
„Brauchst du noch was? Du solltest bald in die Falle…“, sagte sie leise.   
Das klang ja schon recht vertraut, vielleicht würde dieser Fall doch noch sein Gutes haben für Frank?  
  
Und du, Sherlock? In deiner dunklen Zelle… Ich hoffe, du frierst nicht zu sehr…  
  
‚Hör auf zu grübeln, John, du bist erschöpft‘, hatte ich Sherlocks Stimme auf einmal in meinem Kopf, ein wenig herablassend, gönnerhaft, aber gut gemeint.     
  
Simon stellte mir einen Whiskey hin. Einen ziemlich großen.  
  
„Ich…sollte wachehalten…“, protestierte ich halbherzig.  
„Sie sollten schlafen“, riet Simon. „Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas passieren wird. Wir sind hier zu fünft, mein Gott! Und dann noch die Alarmanlage! Das könnte der Mörder nicht riskieren.“  
„Genau. Und sollte Frank morgen einen ominösen Hinweis erhalten, oder so etwas, werden wir sicher nicht darauf reinfallen!“ setzte Dixie kampflustig hinzu.  
„Ja, okay…es würde jetzt sowieso keinen Sinn mehr machen, Frank aus dem Weg zu schaffen, der Mord ist entdeckt“, gab ich zu. „Sorry, Frank…“  
„Schon gut. Sie wollten Simon doch noch etwas fragen.“  
Fitzgerald sah seinen Freund an, dann mich, dann wieder ihn.  
Ich räusperte mich verlegen.  
„Ist nicht so wichtig…, wenn Sie eventuell ein Heizkissen hätten…“  
„Aber natürlich! Leg ich Ihnen gleich raus, John“, sagte er und stand auf.  
„Danke“, sagte ich.  
  
Also trank ich noch meinen Scotch und zog mich dann zurück.   
Das Heizkissen tat gut und mein müder Körper dankte mir die horizontale Position.  
Aber ich fand keine Ruhe.  
  
Ich hörte, wie die anderen nach und nach zu Bett gingen und Stille einkehrte.   
Überall.  
Außer in meinem Kopf.  
  
  
  
Ich nahm meinen Schlafsack, den ich mitgenommen hatte, falls wir im Park hätten campen müssen, und Simons Gasdruckpistole und legte mich im ersten Stock auf den Flur.  
  
  
Wenn irgendwer an Frank rankommen wollte, würde er über mich stolpern.  
  
Buchstäblich.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	200. (K)einem was vom Pferd erzählt

  
(K)Einem was vom Pferd erzählen  
  
  
  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war alles noch ruhig im Haus. Leise schlich ich hinunter in die Küche, denn ich wollte niemanden stören – außer diese Korinthenkacker auf der Polizeiwache und natürlich Mycroft!  
"Polizeiwache Clamswood!" meldete sich eine Stimme.  
"Hier ist Dr Watson. Sie haben meinen Freund in U-Haft. Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie mit ihm fertig sind und ich ihn abholen kann."  
"Sie geben auch gar keine Ruhe, was?"  
"Nein", erwiderte ich kurz. "Also, wie sieht's aus?"  
"Nein."  
"Kann ich ihn wenigstens besuchen? Wir sind doch beide schon vernommen worden! Worüber sollten wir uns da jetzt noch absprechen?"  
"Wieso sollte sich daran etwas geändert haben? Seit gestern?" lautete die spöttische Gegenfrage.  
"Ach, ich dachte ja nur, vielleicht hat inzwischen jemand an dem Fall gearbeitet, also das Verhör ausgewertet, die dabei gemachten Angaben überprüft – sowas eben. Wenn natürlich nicht weiter ermittelt wurde, kann sich natürlich auch an der Situation nichts verändert haben, das ist ja nur zu verständlich!" giftete ich zurück.  
Nicht gut.  
"Sie gehen am Rande einer Beamtenbeleidigung spazieren!"  
"Also, Sie sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, weil anderes Priorität hatte, okay", lenkte ich ein. "Dann frage ich als Mr Holmes' Arzt: Wie geht es...dem Häftling? Er war letztens gesundheitlich angeschlagen und – "  
Ein Geräusch auf der anderen Seite, das ich nicht identifizieren konnte, ließ mich stocken und dann hatte ich plötzlich jemand anderen am Telefon.  
"Dr Watson? Sie brauchen nicht mehr anzurufen. Ihr – DETEKTIV – hat letzte Nacht fast das ganze Haus abgefackelt!" knurrte jemand.  
"W-was?! Oh, Gott! Ist er verletzt?!" japste ich entsetzt.  
Er hat versucht, sich zu wärmen, der arme Kerl! dachte ich verzweifelt. Oder hat er gehofft, so ausbrechen zu können?  
"Verletzt? Er ist an einer Rauchvergiftung gestorben. Steckt da einfach seine Pritsche in Brand!"  
"Was?! Nein!!" schrie ich. "Das ist nicht wahr!!!"  
  
Und dann saß ich keuchend und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen im dunklen Treppenhaus in meinem Schlafsack.    
"Oh, Gott...!" hauchte ich erschüttert und rollte mich zitternd zusammen.   
Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas träumte, und ich ging mir jedes Mal auf den Leim!  
"Bitte, mach keinen Scheiß, Sherlock...", flüsterte ich hilflos.  
Mir fiel wieder ein, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, als ich meinen todgeglaubten Freund auf Sardinien wiedergesehen hatte...  
‚Mein Freund‘, hatte ich eben im Traum gesagt...  
Und ‚der Häftling'.  
   
Ach, verdammt diese Demütigung ging jetzt einfach zu weit!  
  
Doch es war mitten in der Nacht und natürlich rief ich Mycroft jetzt nicht an – aber verdient hätte er es!  
...wenigstens hatte ich wohl nicht wirklich geschrien...  
  
  
Ein schmerzhafter Stoß in die Flanke riss mich aus dem Schlaf – ich griff nach der Waffe, richtete mich blitzartig auf und jemand stürzte über mich – überrumpelt aber unterdrückt aufschreiend.  
"Roberta?" flüsterte ich verlegen.  
Sie hatte sich gerade noch am Geländer abgefangen und rappelte sich auf.  
"Verflucht noch eins!" fauchte sie vor sich hin.  
"Tut mir leid...", begann ich.  
"John?! Was um alles in der Welt...?" zischte sie leise.  
"...ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht wehgetan..."    
"Wieso liegen Sie hier mitten im Weg?!"  
Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden. "Ich weiß, es ist überzogen. Vielleicht ein bisschen paranoid...aber ich wollte Wache halten...", grinste ich hilflos.  
Sie lachte nervös. "Wissen Sie was? Wenn ich mal wieder Diät mache, engagier' ich Sie, um nachts auf den Kühlschrank aufzupassen! Auch eine Art von Bodyguard", wisperte sie.  
"Ah, dann ist Hunger das Motiv!" stellte ich fest.  
"Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber ich glaube eher, dass Sie deshalb auf dem Boden schlafen, weil Ihr Schatz die Nacht in einer kalten Zelle auf einer harten Pritsche zubringen muss", psychologisierte sie vorwitzig.  
"Er ist nicht mein – Wir sind kein Paar!" stammelte ich.   
  
Was denn?! Hatte Frank etwa auch den Eindruck? Oder wie kam sie jetzt auch noch darauf?   
  
"Na, wie auch immer...", es klang, als glaube sie mir nicht. " Es nimmt Sie ganz schön mit. Soll ich Ihnen was aus der Küche mitbringen?  
Oder möchten Sie mitkommen, für den Fall, dass der Killer im Vorratsschrank lauert?" neckte sie mich.  
  
Huch?! Jetzt fühlte ich mich an meinen dritten Aufenthalt in Normas Wohnung erinnert. Dieses Desaster war mir immer noch peinlich. Aber es war die erste von so vielen Gelegenheiten gewesen, bei der mir Sherlock das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
"Nein, danke, lassen Sie mal."  
"Gut. Dann, Abmarsch ins Bett, Captain!" befahl sie zackig.  
"Zu Befehl, Major!" salutierte ich grinsend.  
  
Peinlich berührt zog ich mich also in mein Gästezimmer zurück und legte mich ins Bett; es war jetzt halb vier.  
Ich war müde, aber an Schlaf war irgendwie nicht zu denken. Um zwanzig nach vier überlegte ich, dass wenn ich jetzt aufstand und zum Park fuhr, beim Schichtwechsel dabei sein könnte. Frage war aber, ob man mich reinlassen würde. Chief Miller war doch wohl nicht auch schon wieder im Dienst und Simon wollte ich noch nicht aus den Federn scheuchen. Aber wenn ich sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, konnte ich es doch wenigstens versuchen...  
Also raffte ich mich auf und ging ins Bad, schlich mich nach 25 Minuten hinunter, steckte zwei Scheiben in den Toaster, kochte Wasser für einen großen Becher löslichen Kaffee und suchte nach etwas Belag für mein Sandwich...    
  
Sandwiches werden mich wohl mein Leben lang an Isfahan erinnern...  
  
Ausnahmsweise kippte ich eine ordentliche Portion Milch in meinen Kaffee, damit er kühler wurde und ich ihn schneller trinken konnte.  
Dann schrieb ich eine Nachricht an Simon und Frank und bat Fitzgerald, mich so bald wie möglich mal anzurufen, denn wenn man mich nicht ermitteln ließe, würde möglicherweise sein Anruf schon helfen.  
So, das Taxi konnte ich rufen, wenn ich bereits draußen war, dann würde ich nicht zu flüstern brauchen. Sachte drehte ich den im Schloss steckenden Schlüssel und –   
  
DRRÖÖÖÖT!!!  
DRRÖÖÖÖT!!!  
DRRÖÖÖÖT!!!  
  
Rhythmische durchdringende Töne dröhnen durch meinen Kopf – meinen ganzen Körper, scheinen meine Knochen zum Vibrieren zu bringen. Die Beleuchtung ist plötzlich eine einzige Lichthupe – alles ist abgehackt und ruckartig –   
Panik fährt mir in die Glieder und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen – ich bin in einer unterirdischen Atomanlage, die ich nicht verstehe, ich muss Sherlocks Verfolger aufhalten, damit er sich in Sicherheit bringen kann – und ich werde hier nie wieder rauskommen!!!  
  
Was?! Nein! Watson, reiß dich zusammen!! Das hast du doch längst hinter dir, weißt du nicht mehr?  
Ich schüttelte mich.  
Das Blöken war immer noch da, aber die blinkende Beleuchtung hatte ich mir bloß eingebildet – ich war SO knapp vor einem Flashback gewesen!  
Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot! dachte ich und eilte stolpernd die Stufen hinauf.   
"Stehenblei- – !!"  
Der donnernde Befehl brach ab und ich sah schräg über mir auf der nächsten Treppe Sir Simon, der seine Schrotflinte auf mich angelegt hatte. Sein Gesicht hinter dem doppelten Lauf sah bleich und verknautscht aus, sein hellblondes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Zwischen den Geländerstäben sah ich, dass er ein halblanges weißes Herrennachthemd trug und barfuß war. Ich war leider nicht empfänglich für die Komik dieser Aufmachung.   
  
"Sorry, sorry, ich war's...!" jammerte ich betreten.  
"Herrgott, John, es ist grade mal fünf?!"  
"Ja, ich weiß...ich hab nicht mehr an die Alarmanlage gedacht", erklärte ich zerknirscht.  
Simon rollte die Augen, dann beugte er sich noch weiter über das Geländer, drehte sich dann so, dass er fast senkrecht nach oben sah. Ich folgte seiner Blickrichtung. Roberta, Dixie und Frank schauten übers Geländer.  
"Siehst du, deshalb wollte ich keinen automatischen Alarm bei der Polizei...!" rief Simon hinauf  
"Nur dass die nächsten Nachbarn fast fünf Meilen entfernt wohnen und ständig durch die Weltgeschichte reisen! – Morgen, John! Nach letzter Nacht ist das keine Überraschung für mich!" flötete Bobby zurück. "Machst du jetzt endlich mal den Krach aus, Fitz? Sonst werde ich noch ganz wach!"  
Ich winkte verlegen nach oben und grinste mit eingezogenem Kopf: "Tut mir so leid..."  
"Dachten Sie: Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm?" zog mich Frank auf. "Es war Ihnen wohl nicht mehr aufregend genug, was, John?"  
"Wer den Schaden hat, braucht für die Spottdrossel nicht zu sorgen", gab ich zurück.   
Inzwischen war Simon unten angekommen und machte den Alarm aus.  
"Ich setzt dann mal Kaffee auf!" verkündete er.  
Seufzend machte ich kehrt und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche.  
"Tut mir leid...", wiederholte ich nuschelnd.  
"Schon gut..." Mein Gastgeber war in ein Paar Gästeschlappen und einen Lodenmantel geschlüpft, um nicht wieder nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer zu müssen. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, mich über diese Kombination amüsieren zu können. Inzwischen hatte er die Nachricht gefunden. "Also, John, ich kann ja verstehen, dass es Ihnen keine Ruhe lässt, aber man hätte Sie bestimmt nicht so früh hereingelassen. Wir frühstücken jetzt erstmal anständig und dann fahre ich uns hin."   
"Für mich nur Tee, danke...", murmelte ich niedergeschlagen und ließ mich auf der Eckbank nieder.   
Das ist mein Text! schien Sherlock in meinem Kopf schmollend zu widersprechen.  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos.   
Dieses Pferd, dachte ich, ich muss Nightflight sehen...wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich machen kann, wie ich mit dem Pferd eine Gegenüberstellung arrangieren könnte...aber wir haben ja nicht mal eine engere Auswahl an Verdächtigen!  
Ach, verdammt, Sherlock, wenn du mich wenigstens zwischendrin über deinen Kenntnisstand informiert hättest, dann müsste ich jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz so im Nebel stochern!  
Und das zweite Pferd? Werden wir herausbekommen, welches es war? Bestimmt kein Schimmel, das hätte Frank bei Mondschein dann sicher doch gesehen...  
Ich hörte schwere Schritte auf der knarzenden Treppe, die sich uns näherten, dazu Husten und ein Räuspern und dann stand Frank in der Tür. Natürlich noch im Morgenrock und Schlafanzug. Er trug seinen langen Wollschal in einem Hamburger Knoten um den Hals – wie Sherlock und seine Locken waren ganz ähnlich zerzaust, wie ich das von meinem Freund kannte, wenn er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen kam. Doch mit Strümpfen in seinen Pantoffeln, so wie jetzt Frank, hatte ich dessen Cousin noch nicht erlebt.  
  
„Morgen, altes Haus!“ sagte Sir Simon mit noch rauer Stimme.  
„Muss ich dann jetzt ‚alte Ritterburg‘ zu dir sagen?“ erkundigte sich Frank.  
„Meine Nichte hat festgestellt, dass ich ja genauso heiße wie das Gespenst von Canterville!“ beklagte sich Fitzgerald augenrollend.   
„Dann solltest du ihr vielleicht bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Malkasten schenken.   
Die Damen sind nochmal ins Bett geschlüpft", informierte er uns.   
"Was macht die Erkältung?" erkundigte sich Simon.  
"Ist auf dem Rückzug, denke ich. Kann ich helfen?"  
"Lass nur. Nimm einfach Platz.   
Was willst du frühstücken?" wollte Simon wissen, der bereits zwei Pfannen aufgestellt hatte.  
"Das volle Programm!" gab dieser zurück, während er sich anschickte einige Pillen mit dem mit Aspirin Complex versetzten Wasser hinunterzuspülen.  
"Das ist ja schön!" befand Simon.  
  
Das kann ja dauern..., dachte ich mürrisch. Wieso ist er denn jetzt überhaupt so verfressen?!"  
  
Frank holte sich ein Glas Leitungswasser, setzte sich zu mir und kramte seine Medizin aus der Tasche.  
  
"Morgen…“ Er sagte es sanft und ein wenig verlegen. Ich hatte am Freitag ähnlich empfunden, als er nicht nur unser Klient sondern auch mein Patient geworden war. Plötzlich mit einem beinahe Fremden, der schniefend, hustend und doch recht angeschlagen in Schlafsachen durch die Wohnung schlurfte, zusammen untergebracht zu sein – und zugleich zu wissen, dass er vielleicht Sherlocks einziger Verwandter war, den er mochte, das war schon sehr seltsam.  
Er riss wieder zwei der Tütchen mit dem Erkältungsmittel auf einmal auf und ließ das Pulver ins Wasser rieseln.  
Ich registrierte das alles, aber ich stand zu sehr neben mir, um sozial zu funktionieren.  
„Alles in Ordnung, John?"  
Ein Schauder überlief mich. Natürlich klang er nicht genau wie Sherlock, das tut niemand. Aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war da. Ich hätte jetzt antworten müssen. Und ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er sich noch schonen solle, damit er sich keinen Rückfall einhandelte, aber ich konnte nicht.  
"Tut mir leid, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde... Na, Mycroft wird schon seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, Kopf hoch, John", versuchte er mich zu trösten.     
Ich zwang mich dazu, durchzuatmen und riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken.   
"Schön, dass es Ihnen besser geht, Frank, aber werden Sie jetzt nicht übermütig, Sie brauchen noch ein paar Tage Ruhe."  
"Übermütig? Ich bin doch nicht Sherlock. Der Regen hat schon gestern Abend aufgehört und ein kleiner Ausflug wird mich schon nicht umbringen. Jemima will mir heute Morgen den Taubenschlag zeigen und danach gehen wir essen, kaufen vielleicht noch etwas Kuchen für den Tee ein und dann bringt sie mich zurück.“  
  
Jemima, soso... Ein Date im Taubenschlag..., dachte ich. Turteltauben unter sich. Sehr süß.  
  
"Naja, das sollte in Ordnung sein", lenkte ich ein. "Ich werde mir die Ranger vornehmen, die letzte Woche Nachtdienst hatten, vielleicht kommt ja etwas dabei heraus", gab ich meinerseits Auskunft. Von dem Pferd wollte ich noch nichts sagen.  
„Ich überlege, mit ihr vielleicht über Filme zu reden…wenn es sich ergibt…könnte darauf hinauslaufen, dass wir dann am Nachmittag eine DVD ansehen…", überlegte Frank.  
„Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Mein Fernseher und mein Recorder stehen euch zur Verfügung. – Aber es hat natürlich etwas ungemein Kuschliges, wenn man zu zweit in ein Laptop förmlich reinkriecht, weil der Ton zu leise ist…“, neckte Simon in verschwörerischem Raunen. „Aber erwarte jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich dir Tipps geben kann, was du mit Dixie gucken sollst. Vielleicht…fragst du Roberta…“  
„Hm…gibt’s was mit Brieftauben…?“  
Sir Simon zuckte die Schultern. „Tauben? Mädelskram… Cinderella! –   
Obwohl…  
Nein, nicht Dixie.“  
  
"Und versuchen Sie's nochmal in Clamswood?" wandte sich Frank seufzend mir zu.  
"Ich weiß nicht", seufzte ich entmutigt zurück.  
"Wissen Sie was? Dixie wird nichts gegen einen kleinen Umweg haben. ich bin immerhin ein Verwandter, vielleicht gilt das ja etwas."  
"Das würden Sie versuchen? – Danke, Frank", seufzte ich, "aber dann verraten Sie besser nicht, dass ich versuche, weiter zu ermitteln, die hören doch sicher mit – sonst gibt es doch bloß wieder Ärger. Wenn ich nur erfahre, wie es ihm geht und wir ihn wissen lassen, dass wir Mycroft weiter bearbeiten – und dass wir ihn natürlich auf Kaution rausholen werden, wenn das möglich wird…“  
  
Diese Variante mochte ich mir gar nicht ernsthaft durchdenken. Nicht so sehr, weil ich die Summe vielleicht nicht aufbringen konnte, sondern auch, weil ich ahnte, dass der Haftrichter das gar nicht erst genehmigen würde, weil damit zu rechnen war, dass sich Sherlock nicht die Bohne um die Auflagen scheren würde!   
  
  
  
Bis Sir Simon und ich endlich starteten, war es dann doch schon nach sieben – und ich wieder müde. Auf der Fahrt hatte ich wirklich Mühe, nicht einzuschlafen.  
Wieder stellte mich Simon dem Diensthabenden im Funkraum vor. Es war Tremaine, den wir laut Dienstplan dort schon gestern hätten treffen sollen.  
Dieser wirkte auf mich etwas...kummervoll. Aber da hatte ich keinen Vergleich, denn ich sah ihn ja zum ersten Mal. Er war durch die Übergaben über mich im Bilde und schien meine Bemühungen zu begrüßen. Auch er gab uns eine Liste mit Treffpunkten in der Nähe ihrer Einsatzorte, zu denen er die Mitarbeiter bestellen wollte, so wie wir das schon am Vortag gehandhabt hatten.   
Doch für mich hatte etwas anderes Vorrang.  
  
"Mr Tremaine, ehe Sie Ihren Leuten Bescheid geben – zwei Dinge:  
Wer müsste in der Nacht auf Freitag in der Nähe des sogenannten Orion-Hochsitzes auf Patrouille gewesen sein? Gegen drei, vier Uhr?“  
„Niemand.“  
„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, ich suche keinen Verdächtigen – sondern einen Zeugen.“  
„Trotzdem: Niemand. Nachts sind nur vier Ranger auf dem Gelände unterwegs, wenn Neulinge die ersten zwei Wochen Nachtdienst machen, dann nur an der Seite eines erfahrenen Kollegen. Und sie kontrollieren praktisch ausschließlich die Zäune. In den Zeiten, wo keine Besucher da sind soll das gesamte Biotop möglichst sich selbst überlassen sein.“  
„Oh…“ Wussten die Ranger etwa nicht von Frank? Wieso das?!  
„Na gut…, aber ich möchte heute zuerst jemanden sprechen, der für die Pferde zuständig ist. Wie sich ja inzwischen herumgesprochen haben dürfte, sind Täter und Opfer zu Pferd an den Tatort gelangt – und auch an den Fundort, diesen Wildententeich. Eine Miss Trench wurde mir als Ansprechpartner empfohlen. Jemand hat gestern Abend ausgesagt, ein bestimmtes Tier sei Freitag früh ausnehmend nervös gewesen. Womöglich gibt es da einen Zusammenhang."  
Tremaine starrte mich an. Fassungslos und entsetzt. Dann sprang er auf. "Kommen Sie mit!" donnerte er, schnappte sein Handy und rief im Gehen jemanden an. "Smith! Sie müssen den Funkraum übernehmen. – Morisson, stoppen Sie alles, alle Aufräumarbeiten, räumen Sie unverzüglich das Areal! – Nein, die Pferde können bleiben, wo sie sind!"  
Wir folgten ihm. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Auch Simon sah verwirrt aus.  
"Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte ich.  
"Heute früh wurde festgestellt, dass drei Pferde fehlen. Es ist theoretisch möglich, dass sie über den Zaun gesprungen sind, dann müsste ihnen jedoch etwas wirklich große Angst gemacht haben, denn eigentlich überwinden sie solch hohe Hindernisse nicht freiwillig. Nur, dass es da praktisch nichts gibt, was in Frage käme. Die Tiere aus dem Park können eigentlich nicht in die Nähe der Koppel gelangen – und umgekehrt."  
„Drei…? Er kann natürlich für den Transport zum Teich auch ein anderes Pferd verwendet haben, so dass insgesamt drei involviert waren. Oder vier“, überlegte ich. „Oder eines ist den anderen beiden einfach gefolgt, ließ sich von der Panik anstecken? Was, wenn sie den Mörder wiedergesehen hätten?“    
„Denkbar – nur, wo sollten sie hin?“  
"Mal angenommen, eines der Pferde war nach dem Mord total nervös. Dann hat der Mörder es gewechselt, okay, und nehmen wir an, er kam später wieder in die Nähe der Tiere und merkte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatten, dann…wenn er weiterhin den Park nutzen und Pferde von hier reiten will, …ich weiß auch nicht…“, grübelte Tremaine.  
„Könnte man sie denn einfach so...entführen?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wie das gehen sollte!“ antwortete Tremaine, ein bitteres Lachen in der Stimme.  
  
Wir erreichten das andere Ende des Gebäudekomplexes und nun kam die Koppel in unser Blickfeld. Es waren zwei große, parallel liegende Wiesenstücke, jeweils mit zwei Unterständen, die nach drei Seiten Wände hatten. An die schmalen Enden dieser zwei Koppeln – nahe bei den Ställen, schloss sich ein kleinerer Paddock an, ebenfalls mit Unterständen. Auf der einen Weide tummelten sich vielleicht zwanzig Pferde und ein gutes Dutzend auf dem Paddock, die zweite Koppel war leer.  
  
„Verständlicherweise haben auch die Pferde Schichtbetrieb. Nur, dass bei ihnen der Rhythmus in der Regel ihre gesamte Lebensarbeitszeit gleich bleibt. Die, die Nachtdienst haben, das ist die kleinste Gruppe, verbringen den Vormittag in ihrem Stall, wo sie mehr Ruhe haben. Ansonsten übernachten die Tiere aber auf der Koppel. Die von der vorderen Koppel sind jetzt ebenfalls in einem Stall und werden vor dem nächsten Schichtwechsel auf das Paddock getrieben. Alle drei verschwundenen Pferde hätten gegen Ende der Nacht auf den Paddock gesollt, um den Rangern – aber auch Besuchern zur Verfügung zu stehen. Da erst fiel auf, dass sie fehlten…“  
„Und der Zaun? Irgendwas Auffälliges?“ wollte ich wissen.   
„Sie müssten also auf der Koppel gewesen sein, die jetzt leer ist?“ vergewisserte sich Fitzgerald. „Ich gestehe, ich habe mir darüber bis jetzt keine Gedanken gemacht.“  
„Ah, Morisson! Noch nichts Neues von den drei Ausreißern?“ begrüßte Tremaine einen jüngeren Kollegen. Der wandte sich höflich zuerst an Fitzgerald.   
„Guten Morgen, Sir, Simon!   
Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Aber mir kommt die ganze Truppe heute ein wenig – nun, schreckhaft vor…“  
„Morisson, das ist Dr Watson, von dem Sie schon bei der Übergabe gehört haben. Er vermutet, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen den verschwundenen Pferden und dem Mord geben könnte.“  
„Wie DAS?!“ platzte Morisson verständnislos heraus.  
„Sowohl der Mörder als auch das Opfer waren zu Pferd zum Tatort unterwegs. Und später muss er zu diesem Teich geritten sein, die Leiche auf einem weiteren Pferd. Vielleicht – “  
„Miss Trench ist im Stall, vermute ich?“ unterbrach mich Tremaine.  
„Nein, ausnahmsweise nicht, sie wollte sich selbst auf die Suche machen. Sie meinte, wenn sie aus der Koppel springen konnten, dann auch über dir Absperrung des Parks.“  
„Theoretisch…“  
Ich hatte jetzt genug von der Fachsimpelei und ging zu der leeren Koppel, dem Zaun entlang zum Gatter. Ich nahm das Schloss buchstäblich unter die Lupe. Es war nicht mehr neu, aber auch die kleinen Kratzer schienen mir alle älter zu sein. Und wenn er sie zuerst in den Paddock getrieben hatte?  
Bingo!  
Dieses Schloss sah einerseits ziemlich neu aus, war aber sehr wohl zerkratzt, das Schlüsselloch schien sogar leicht verbogen!  
„Was – ?“ Morisson hatte mich erreicht, stoppte seine ungehaltene Frage und erkundigte sich stattdessen: „Was gefunden?“  
„Tja…, ich weiß nicht recht. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind hier…sagen wir: eher lax. Hier haben wir immerhin Vorhängeschlösser, aber – Sehen Sie mal…“  
„Sie glauben, das hat wer aufgebrochen?“  
„Morisson – also, ich verdächtige Sie nicht, auch Sie nicht, Mr Tremaine. ich brauche bloß Ihre Hilfe, Sie haben sicher mehr Pferdeverstand als ich, okay?“  
Beide nickten angespannt.  
„Mal angenommen – nur angenommen, es gäbe hier zwei oder drei Pferde, die… Angst vor Ihnen haben und das dürfte niemand jemals erfahren. Was würden Sie tun?“  
Sie starrten mich an…  
…und mir wurde klar, dass ich hauptsächlich deshalb so fragte, weil ich mich davor scheute, selbst die Antwort zu liefern. Nicht so sehr, weil ich es mir technisch nicht vorstellen konnte.   
„Ich… – also, als wir heute früh das Fehlen der Tiere bemerkten, da kamen gerade einige Jungs von der Nachtschicht herein und lieferten ihre Pferde ab – kurz vor der Übergabe.  
Ein Kollege bekam das mit und – das soll ich Ihnen von ihm geben…“, gestand Morisson.  
Ich nahm einen mehrfach geknifften Zettel entgegen und entfaltete ihn.  
„Lieber Dr Watson!  
Ich habe niemandem von Nf erzählt! Ganz sicher nicht! Und jetzt ist sie weg! Und noch zwei andere Rappen aus derselben Schicht.  
Bitte rufen Sie mich an, wenn es etwas Neues gibt!  
Millard“  
  
Morisson und Tremaine sahen mich fragend an.  
  
„Wie heißen die drei, die vermisst werden?“  
„Dark Star, Liquorice und Nightflight, wieso?“  
„Pferde…haben doch einen Stalltrieb…oder ist das eine Legende? …ich meine, sie würden versuchen, nachhause zu finden, oder?“ fragte ich statt einer Antwort.  
„Oh, Gott, wollen Sie mir erzählen der Mörder würde…, hätte…   
Aber…wo – wo wären sie denn dann?!“ stammelte Tremaine.  
  
Ja.  
Ich hatte auch gehofft, ihr kämt zu einem anderen Ergebnis…, dachte ich.  
  
Ich sah mir auch noch das Schloss am Gatter des Paddocks an. Es war schon älter, aber für mich sah es nicht so aus, als hätte es jemand vor ein paar Stunden aufgebrochen.  
„Wer hat Schlüssel für diese Schlösser? Ich meine… naja, Clubmitglieder, oder wissen einfach eine Menge Leute, wo die Schlüssel hängen?“  
„Bei dem Schlüssel für den Paddock schon…“  
„Und während der Nacht. Von wann bis wann sind die Pferde hier draußen…schlimmstenfalls unbeaufsichtigt?“  
„Naja…, Zunächst sind da ja noch die Pferde von der Spätschicht, die versorgt und dann auf die Weide gelassen werden, aber dann dauert es wohl so sechs, sieben Stunden. Es sei denn, jemand würde wegen eines Unfalls sein Pferd mitten in der Nacht wechseln, aber das ist unwahrscheinlich. Die Tiere kennen sich aus – und sie bewegen sich nachts ja praktisch immer nur langsam und ruhig, da kommt es selbst im Dunkeln praktisch nicht vor, dass eines umknickt…“  
Tremaine ergriff wieder das Wort.  
„Übrigens, wenn ich es recht bedenke… Pferde, die ausgebrochen und eine Weile herumgeirrt wären…im Park, wo sie vielleicht einem Rothirsch ins Gehege kommen, vielleicht sogar auf der Schnellstraße…, da würde sich anschließend niemand wundern, wenn sie ein wenig durch den Wind wären…“  
  
Nachdenklich sah ich mich um, schritt den Zaun entlang.   
„Also, ich kann nicht erkennen, dass hier irgendwo ein Pferd rübergesprungen wäre – oder gar drei…mir scheinen hier nirgendwo Vorderhufe aufgekommen zu sein… hätten sie das Gatter übersprungen, wäre das bei all den anderen Spuren nicht mehr zu sehen, aber wieso sollten sie sich daran halten…? Es ist nicht flacher als der übrige Zaun…“ grübelte ich. „Und Sie denken aber nicht, sie könnten tatsächlich bis zur Straße gekommen sein?“  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Andererseits: Wenn sie vor dem Mörder Angst hatten, wie hätte er sie einfangen sollen? Mit einem Lasso? Sie…ach, verdammt!...sie umzubringen würde noch viel verdächtiger aussehen, als ein paar Pferde, die halt mal etwas kopfscheu sind!  
Aber sie sind weg…ich meine, ich verstehe, worauf Sie hinaus wollen…“, gestand Tremaine ratlos ein.  
  
Von Wollen kann eigentlich gar keine Rede sein…  
  
„Das ist hier recht weit weg von den Zäunen…“, überlegte ich. „Lautes Wiehern würde nicht auffallen, hm?“  
„Tja…, ich weiß nicht…“ überlegte Morisson. „Ist bisher nicht aufgefallen. Joan ist übrigens oft noch bis neun, halb zehn hier und morgens schon ab spätestens fünf wieder da, eine absolute Pferdenärrin – arbeitet für zwei – okay, sie schläft zwischendrin dann ein bis zwei Stunden am Vor- und Nachmittag, aber trotzdem!“  
Ich inspizierte ratlos die Unterstände der leeren Koppel. Die anderen folgten mir.  
„Sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand den Boden mit einer flachen Schaufel bearbeitet. Äpfeln die Pferde denn in die Unterstände? Oder was können das für Reinigungsarbeiten gewesen sein?“  
„Das ist allerdings merkwürdig. Ich werde herumfragen, wer das war – aber was kann das mit den verschwundenen Pferden zu tun haben?“   
„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht. Aber wenn es außergewöhnlich ist, dann ist das sicher kein Zufall…  
Werde ich attackiert, wenn ich mir die Unterstände auf dem Paddock auch ansehen will?“ fragte ich dann.  
„Ich komme mit“, versicherte Morisson grinsend.  
„Wie dunkel ist es nachts in diesen Unterständen?“  
„Na, stockfinster!“   
„Hier kam keine Schaufel zum Einsatz…“  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam ein Reiter auf einem Fuchs in rasendem Tempo herangaloppiert.  
Morisson starrte alarmiert auf das sich nähernde Pferd und die Frau, die darauf saß.  
„Oh, Scheiße…“, murmelte er und rannte auf sie zu. Ich folgte ihm und vernahm Tremaines und Simons Schritte hinter mir.  
  
Die Reiterin, eine junge Rothaarige in Helm, Stiefeln, schmutzigen, verwaschenen Jeans und einem Sweatshirt, rutschte aus dem Sattel, schlang die Zügel nur rasch um den obersten Balken des Weidezauns und kauerte sich dann weinend auf den Boden. Ihr kupferfarbener Pferdeschwanz zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern um die Wette. Sie war buchstäblich am Boden zerstört.  
  
Befangen näherte sich Morisson dem Häufchen Elend und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.  
„Hey…, Joan…, was ist denn passiert?“ fragte er hilflos.   
„Tot! …alle drei…!   
Kolik!   
Irgendwas…  
was…  
was sie  
gefressen haben…!“ schluchzte sie abgehackt.  
  
„Oh, nein…“, murmelte Tremaine. „Entgegen blödsinniger Redewendungen haben Pferde keinen robusten Verdauungsapparat und vor allem können sie praktisch nicht kotzen. Stress oder zum Beispiel Nahrung, die in den Gedärmen aufquillt, weil sie zu trocken war oder weil sie gärt, können tödliche Koliken auslösen. Sie müssen im Park etwas gefunden haben, was ihnen verlockend schien…“  
Er senkte seine Stimme und erklärte mir leise: „Es kann leicht zu Darmverschlingungen kommen und dann werden die Organe förmlich abgeschnürt und können absterben. Wenn nicht operiert wird, quälen sich die Tiere oft über Stunden zu Tode. Es muss die Hölle sein… Auch mit OP ist oft nichts mehr zu machen, aber dann haben wenigstens die Schmerzen schneller ein Ende.“  
  
Ich hatte es ja insgeheim befürchtet, aber jetzt war mir, als träfe mich die Schuld am Tod dreier Patienten.  
  
    
  
   
Tbc


	201. Was würde Sherlock tun?

  
  
  
„Oh, nein…“, murmelte Tremaine. „Entgegen blödsinniger Redewendungen haben Pferde keinen robusten Verdauungsapparat und vor allem können sie praktisch nicht kotzen. Stress oder zum Beispiel Nahrung, die in den Gedärmen aufquillt, weil sie zu trocken war oder weil sie gärt, können tödliche Koliken auslösen. Sie müssen im Park etwas gefunden haben, was ihnen verlockend schien…“  
Er senkte seine Stimme und erklärte mir leise: „Es kann leicht zu Darmverschlingungen kommen und dann werden die Organe förmlich abgeschnürt und können absterben. Wenn nicht operiert wird, quälen sich die Tiere oft über Stunden zu Tode. Es muss die Hölle sein… Auch mit OP ist oft nichts mehr zu machen, aber dann haben wenigstens die Schmerzen schneller ein Ende.“  
  
  
Oh, Gott, nein…!  
  
Als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich meine Hände um den zweitobersten Balken des Zaunes gekrallt hatte, hätte ich nicht sagen können, ob eine Sekunde oder gar mehrere Minuten vergangen waren. Irgendwie schien mein Gehirn für unbestimmte Zeit ausgesetzt zu haben, mir war übel geworden und ich hatte mich unwillkürlich festgeklammert, um nur ja nicht umzukippen.  
Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass niemand mein Zittern und meine weichen Knie bemerkte – Fitzgerald, Tremaine und Morisson waren mit Miss Joan Trench beschäftigt, die hingebungsvolle Pferdepflegerin war noch immer völlig aufgelöst.  
  
Verdammte Scheiße…!  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln.  
...irgendwie zu kategorisieren, was da geschehen war.  
  
Es war …es war so abscheulich!  
  
Die Böcke wären ohnehin geschossen worden und bei den beiden Menschen, war es auch zumindest schnell gegangen – aber das?!  
  
Oh, zur Hölle! Wieso bin ich nicht gestern Abend noch zu ihr oder wenigstens zum Chief gegangen und…  
Ach, verdammt…!  
Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet!   
…und ich hab gedacht, ich sag es besser niemandem, bevor es der Falsche erfährt…  
Hätte ich es lieber ausposaunt, das hätte wahrscheinlich weniger Schaden angerichtet!  
  
Ein Teil von mir wollte sich jetzt wirklich nur noch in ein dunkles Loch verkriechen: Am besten, ich mache gar nichts mehr!   
Aber das war keine Option.  
Und der Polizei meinen Verdacht mitteilen…? überlegte ich hilflos.  
Aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das bringen könnte – außer, dass wir noch mehr Ärger bekamen und erst recht nicht mehr darauf hoffen durften, irgendwann doch weiter ermitteln zu dürfen...  
  
  
Nur gut, dass mich Sherlock jetzt nicht sieht…und ich nicht seine Reaktion auf diese Entwicklung…, ging es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Ja.    
  
…denn wie, zur Hölle, konnte der Killer diese drei Pferde – und nur diese drei, die sich vor ihm fürchteten, dazu bringen, auszubrechen oder ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Konnte man von einer Koppel, auf der zwei Dutzend Pferde standen, gezielt bloß drei ganz bestimmte durch ein geöffnetes Gatter nach draußen scheuchen, ohne dass weitere Artgenossen ausbüxten? Und sie dann – nachdem sie in den Wald gelaufen waren! – etwas fressen lassen, was sie tötete? Mit Sicherheit tötete! Dieser Täter überließ nichts dem Zufall – und nach der fatalen Verwechslung beim zweiten Mord würde er jetzt bestimmt auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich alle Mühe geben, einen weiteren Patzer zu vermeiden!   
Nun bin ich zwar Humanmediziner aber davon, wie fatal sich Koliken bei Pferden auswirken können, hatte ich auch schon gehört. Auch Stress kann so etwas auslösen, wie Tremaine ja auch gesagt hatte, also in diesem Fall, die Angst vor dem Mörder. Abgesehen davon gibt es natürlich noch andere Methoden Tiere zu erschrecken, aber auch wenn die Koppeln weit weg von den Zäunen lagen, musste der Mörder doch aufpassen. Es war gewiss nicht ratsam großen Lärm zu machen oder vielleicht mit einem altmodischen Fotoblitzlicht auf die entsprechenden Pferde zu zielen. Und auch dabei konnte ich mir schlecht vorstellen, dass nicht noch mehr Tiere abhauen würden…   
Aber wie auch immer: Darauf zu vertrauen, dass Stress tatsächlich eine tödliche Kolik auslösen wird, erschien mir einfach viel zu unsicher! Dieser Mörder brauchte eine Methode, die unter Garantie Erfolg hat!  
  
Morisson kümmerte sich unterdessen um den Fuchs, den Joan geritten hatte. Das Tier zitterte – und das nicht nur von der Anstrengung. Es stieg und machte sogar Anstalten, zu schlagen, ehe er es einigermaßen beruhigen und wegbringen konnte.  
  
Es sind Fluchttiere, ja…aber wenn ein Mensch sie in die Enge treiben würde, würden sie sich doch auch zu wehren versuchen, überlegte ich weiter. Es wäre bestimmt nicht ungefährlich. Ein Pferd würde, ehe es sich von der Herde trennen ließe und ehe es über einen so hohen Zaun springen würde, sich dann doch verteidigen und wahrscheinlich würde es die anderen sowieso mit seiner Angst anstecken – zumindest einige von ihnen…!  
  
Hieß das, der Täter hatte doch einen Komplizen? Bisher hatte es nicht danach ausgesehen, oder?  
Andererseits, was wusste ich schon?! Wahrscheinlich hatte mir Sherlock mal wieder längst nicht alles erzählt!     
  
Also, wie war das möglich gewesen?   
  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass ich mir letztlich doch nur die eine Frage stellen konnte und stwllen wollte: Was würde Sherlock tun?  
   
  
Ich atmete tief durch und ließ langsam den Balken los.  
  
„Wir…“ Es kam nur ein heiserer Laut aus meiner Kehle und ich räusperte mich gewaltsam.  
„Wir müssen sie…sicherstellen. Ich befürchte, sie wurden gezielt vergiftet. Und vielleicht gibt es Spuren, die uns sagen können, wer es war – und wer Dr Theodor Devlin erschossen hat“, sagte ich.  
  
Tremaine starrte mich ungläubig an.  
„Er hat bestimmt recht“, sagte Simon. Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber immerhin wollte er mich unterstützen. “John…, auf ein Wort…“  
Er trat nahe an mich heran, räusperte sich und raunte: „Also, ich schätze, inzwischen will ich dieses Schwein genauso dringend drankriegen wie Sie, John, aber bedenken Sie bitte, dass man Sie, mich – uns alle verhaften könnte, wenn wir jetzt weiter ermitteln!“  
„Ich weiß. Aber was mich anbelangt, kann ich nicht anders! Und erstens geht es im Moment nicht um Mord im juristischen Sinne und einen Zusammenhang mit einem Fall, in dem bereits polizeilich ermittelt wird, müsste ja erst noch bewiesen werden! Allerdings…, wenn Sie sich lieber ausklinken möchten, kann ich das nachvollziehen“, wisperte ich zurück.  
„Doch ich denke, wenn wir einen Tierarzt vom Veterinärsamt hinzuziehen und der Diensthabende nur dort nach dem Rechten sieht, wo er ohnehin ein Zugangsrecht hat, dürfte das kein Problem werden.“  
Simon nickte. „Okay. Das hört sich gut an. Machen Sie weiter.“  
Ich dankte ihm und trat zu den anderen.   
„Ich verstehe noch nicht, wie er’s genau gemacht hat, aber vielleicht war das Gift in irgendetwas verborgen, was Pferde wahnsinnig gerne fressen. Ich gebe zu, ich habe…keine Ahnung. Aber wenn Sie mich beraten…oder Miss Trench...   
Es war ganz bestimmt kein Unglücksfall!“ erläuterte ich.  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen reden Sie denn da?!“ meldete sich jetzt Miss Trench irgendwo zwischen erschöpftem Jammern und aufgebrachtem Fauchen. Sie sah mich stirnrunzelnd aus verheulten Augen an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, seufzte ich. „Vielleicht hätte ich das verhindern können, aber…mir war nicht klar, dass es so gefährlich sein könnte…  
Schließlich wäre die ängstliche Reaktion von zwei oder drei Pferden auf einen bestimmten Menschen sicher kein ernst zu nehmendes Indiz in einem Mordprozess…“  
„Menschen! Menschen sind alles, was euch interessiert!“ knurrte sie. „Wenn das wahr ist!!! Dann sind diese drei Morde um vieles schlimmer! …meiner TOTAL UNMASSGEBLICHEN Meinung nach!!!“   
„Miss Trench, ich nehme das durchaus ernst!“ versicherte ich. „Aber wenn dieser grausame Pferdekiller eine auch nur halbwegs angemessene Strafe bekommen soll, dann funktioniert das nur so, dass wir ihn als Menschenmörder überführen, weil dafür nun mal die Strafe höher ist.  
Ich weiß, das bringt Ihnen die drei nicht zurück…“  
Aber…  
Aber: Was?!  
Ratlos verstummte ich.    
  
„Aber…aber wenn die…Spuren an ihren…Leichen den Täter überführen, dann werden Nightflight, Dark Star und Liquorice zumindest Anerkennung und Respekt erhalten, weil sie…so etwas wie Kronzeugen gewesen sind“, argumentierte Sir Simon stockend. „Wäre das nicht besser, als wenn es hieße: das waren halt dumme, nervöse Tiere, die wegen irgendeiner Lappalie verrückt gespielt haben und nicht wussten, was sie fressen dürfen und was nicht?“   
Joan sah ihn an…, schluckte …und zog sich dann mit beiden Händen am Zaun auf die Füße. Sie sah zu Tremaine: „Können wir den E-Wagen nehmen…? Ich fürchte, ich…ich…“  
„Ja, natürlich. Wir müssen alles abriegeln und sie dann einen großen Transporter holen. Aber das darf kein Besucher sehen.“  
„Sir Simon, würden Sie bitte veranlassen, dass die Unterstände auf dieser Koppel und auch der Boden darum herum nochmal gründlich abgesucht werden? In dem einen Unterstand wurde der Boden mithilfe einer Schaufel oberflächlich abgetragen, wie es aussieht. Vielleicht, um die Reste des schädlichen Futters zu beseitigen – obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht begreife, wie das funktionieren soll, wenn doch alle Frühschichtpferde auf genau dieser Koppel standen und nicht bloß diese drei, aber vielleicht bringt uns das weiter. Es geht um jeden noch so winzigen Gegenstand, jeden Abdruck oder sonst was, das da deplatziert zu sein scheint! Und ich muss wissen, ob vielleicht noch irgendetwas in der letzten Nacht beobachtet wurde. Ob Futter fehlt, Lockmittel…, irgendwas, das…Pferde als Delikatesse betrachten oder…egal – irgendetwas auch wenn es zu diesem Pferdemord überhaupt keine Verbindung zu geben scheint. Ach ja und ob jemand seine Schicht getauscht hat – oder auch nur seine Inspektionsroute letzte Nacht – um vielleicht näher an den Koppeln zu sein... Einzelheiten allein mögen harmlos wirken, aber wenn mehrere zusammengenommen ein schlüssiges Bild ergeben, sieht das schon anders aus!“ erklärte ich. Dann zückte ich mein Handy und rief Millard an.  
„Dr Watson? Was gibt es über die drei…Ausreißer…?“ fragte der Ranger ängstlich.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Millard…, leider ganz schlechte Neuigkeiten“, antwortete ich.  
„Heißt das…, Sie denken…, dass es Mord war?!“ stammelte er nach einer stummen Schrecksekunde.  
„Da bin ich ziemlich sicher“, brummte ich.  
„Mir ist noch was eingefallen – wird wahrscheinlich nicht viel helfen, aber – “  
„Immer heraus damit!“  
„Nightflights Sattel. Der rechte Steigbügel war mir zu kurz und wäre auch Clayton zu kurz gewesen. Eher passend für jemanden, der so zwischen 5 Fuß 4 oder 6 groß ist. Wobei natürlich noch eine Rolle spielt, wie lange die Beine sind.  
Also, ich denke, der letzte Reiter vor mir hat vor dem Absteigen, den Gurt links gelockert, damit der Bügel wenigstens etwas näher am Boden war, hat aber nicht daran gedacht, dass die Einstellung des rechten Gurts etwas über seine Körpergröße verraten würde“, reichte Millard gleich die Erklärung nach.  
„Oh. Das ist tatsächlich ein wichtiger Hinweis!“ stellte ich fest.   
„Denken Sie, ich könnte irgendwie helfen? Soll ich kommen?“ fragte Millard.  
„Hm…, vielleicht können Sie ja die beiden Kollegen, die Dark Star und Liquorice Freitag in der Frühschicht hatten, fragen, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist“, schlug ich vor. „Vielleicht musste der Killer Nightflight wechseln und hat für den zweiten Schritt ein anderes Pferd geritten, bei dem dann auch der rechte Steigbügel zu weit oben war – oder…ja, vielleicht war der der ein oder andere Sattelgurt feucht...Von diesem Teich, in dem man die Leiche gefunden hat…“  
„Okay, das kann ich machen… Doc…? Wie…wie hat er’s gemacht?“ fragte Millard besorgt.  
„So genau weiß ich das noch nicht. Aber ich fürchte er hat sie vergiftet, anscheinend lief es auf Koliken hinaus.“  
Tief betroffenes Schweigen, dann:  
„Das war’s. Ich komm raus! Sie haben meine volle Unterstützung!“  
Damit legte er auf. Ich sah Simon an, der eigentlich schon hatte gehen wollen, aber nun den Blick erwartungsvoll auf mich gerichtet hielt.   
„Ein weiterer, unabhängiger Hinweis darauf, dass unser Mörder wohl nicht größer ist als ich“, erklärte ich. „Mr Millard soll Ihnen helfen, wenn er da ist. Und ich will auch wissen, ob sich irgendetwas im Büro verändert hat oder in irgendwelchen anderen Räumen, Umkleidekabinen, Kantine – was weiß ich!“  
  
Wenige Minuten später machten wir uns auf die traurige Mission, uns von Joan zu den drei Kadavern führen zu lassen. (Genau wie ich war auch Simon darauf bedacht gewesen, den Ausdruck Kadaver nicht auszusprechen – ich hatte befürchtet, Joan könne das respektlos finden, so als seien Tiere nur Gegenstände für mich und wahrscheinlich hatte ich mit dieser Vermutung richtig gelegen.)   
Es war schrecklich, absolut niederschmetternd.   
Die junge Frau war noch immer ganz erschüttert. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon die ein oder andere Kolik miterlebt und wusste, wie qualvoll es gewesen sein musste.   
  
„Bitte halten Sie an…“, wimmerte sie. Da vorne zwischen den zwei Tannen…ist…Dark Star…“  
Sie zitterte wieder und wir würden es ihr nicht antun, dass sie diesen Anblick noch einmal ertragen musste, also stiegen wir aus.  
Beklommen stapfte ich auf die beschriebenen Bäume zu und dann kam der Körper in Sicht. Ein großer Rappwallach lag dort zusammengekrümmt, als hätte man ihm mitten in einem Bocksprung einfach umgeworfen, alle vier Hufe dicht beieinander aber mit überstrecktem Kopf am Boden, noch immer schweißverklebt, der Leib deutlich aufgebläht die Zunge aus dem Maul hängend, das weit geöffnet war und sogar die Zähne entblößte, weil die arme Kreatur zuletzt trotz unsäglicher Schmerzen, Blutvergiftung und Fieber letztendlich erstickt war. Die aufgerissenen Augen starrten mich noch jetzt voller Vorwurf und Schmerz an. Auch der aufgewühlte Boden sprach Bände: Das Tier hatte sich in seiner Agonie gewälzt, hatte mit den Hufen Erdbrocken aus der Grasnarbe gerissen, während es sich strampelnd und krampfend hier gewunden hatte…  
Auf dem Stirnriemen des Stoffhalfters stand „Dark Star“.   
Zu Tode gefoltert, dachte ich betroffen.  
  
Ehe ich auch nur daran denken konnte, mich zusammenzureißen, ließ sich Tremaine neben dem Tier nieder und stöhnte leise auf.   
„Armer Kerl…und er war ganz allein…“  
Seine Hände zitterten, als er dem Pferd die Augen schloss.  
„Mr Tremaine…“, intervenierte ich heiser, noch unfähig, etwas zu unternehmen.  
Er hielt inne…legte dann seine Hand auf den Hals des Pferdes und verharrte so.  
Ich hockte mich widerstrebend neben ihm und holte zuerst ein Paar frische Latexhandschuhe aus der Tasche, dann machte ich mich daran, den Rachen des Pferdes unter die Lupe zu nehmen und Proben der Schleimhaut zu entnehmen. Er war noch ziemlich warm und obwohl er bestimmt Fieber gehabt hatte, was die Bestimmung des Todeszeitpunktes nun erschwerte, konnte er noch nicht lange tot sein…erst wenige Stunden.  
  
„Sie…Sie werden ihn aber doch nicht hier aufschneiden, oder?“ fragte Tremaine flüsternd.  
„Ganz sicher nicht! Sämtliche Verdauungsorgane würden uns unaufhaltsam entgegenquellen; was glauben Sie, was da drin für ein Überdruck herrscht! Nein, das muss alles im Labor genau untersucht werden.“  
Er schien mir ein klein wenig erleichtert, streichelte bedrückt in ganz kleinen hilflosen Bewegungen den Hals verendeten Tieres, mit der flachen Hand, mit der Außenseite der gekrümmten Finger und dann – stockte plötzlich.  
„Doc…?!“  
Seine Finger hatten sich mit bräunlichem, klebrigem Dreck verfärbt…er hob langsam die Hand Richtung Nase. Auch ich sah mir die Stelle genauer an.   
„Blut. Geronnenes Blut…mit Schweiß vermischt, aber dieser Eisengeruch ist unverkennbar…“  
„Hat sich wahrscheinlich an irgendeiner Pflanze einen Kratzer geholt…“  
„Möglich. Aber lassen Sie mich zuerst genauer nachsehen. Nicht mehr anfassen…“  
  
Nicht, dass ich eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, was ich hier finden sollte und wie ich überhaupt irgendetwas finden könnte, was uns weiter half, aber ich wollte und konnte einfach nichts außer Acht lassen! Nicht nach diesem Fiasko!  
Ich holte eine Lupe mit Beleuchtung und einen Kamm, um die kurzen Haare des Fells zur Seite schieben und auch kleinste Verletzungen erkennen zu können. Und dann fand ich wirklich einen Riss, der in einem Kratzer endete… doch auf der anderen Seite war es eine ganz kleine, aber viel tiefere Wunde…  
  
"Du glaubst, es war die Katze? Es war nicht die Katze...", hörte ich Sherlock in meinem Kopf sagen.   
  
„Tremaine, sehen Sie das?!“ fragte ich atemlos und hielt die Lupe so, dass er die Stelle in Augenschein nehmen konnte.  
  
„Iija…, aber…ich verstehe nicht…“  
  
„Könnte von einer Hohlnadel sein. Ich frage mich nur, wie er dem Pferd eine Spritze geben konnte, wenn es doch Angst vor ihm hatte…   
Es hat sich dann vielleicht losgerissen…“  
„DOC!!! Keine Spritze!! Ein Betäubungspfeil!“ rief Tremaine aufgeregt.  
Ich starrte ihn an. „Haben Sie so etwas hier im Park?“ schnappte ich noch ziemlich verdattert.  
„Aber ja! Nicht für die Pferde – für die Wildtiere! Manchmal werden sie untersucht, um Stichproben zu machen, oder wir versehen sie mit Sendern oder einer Kamera!“  
„Diese Pfeile – wie muss ich mir das vorstellen – befüllt man die Kammer je nachdem wie schwer das Tier ist mit dem Betäubungsmittel oder wie dosiert man das?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber wir haben da verschiedene Munition…aber… Ich verstehe! Ein Pferd wiegt natürlich viel mehr als ein ausgewachsener Rothirschbulle! Ich war bisher nur dabei und kenne mich mit diesem Zeug nicht aus. Letztlich hat dabei immer ein Tierarzt die Verantwortung, entscheidet je nach der erwünschten Wirkung, Tiergattung, Gewicht und so weiter, welches Präparat genommen und wie es dosiert wird – und schießt zumeist auch selbst.  
Aber…auch wenn es natürlich alle andere als optimal wäre…so viel Platz ist auf dieser Koppel ja auch nicht…, zwei drei Pfeile pro Tier würde natürlich mehr Unruhe verursachen, aber möglich wäre es schon…“  
  
Und der Mörder hat ja auch diesen Wachmann betäubt…! fiel es mir wieder ein. …aber natürlich oral, nicht mit einem Betäubungspfeil intramuskulär…also, was stimmt hier nicht, was übersehe ich?! Das ist Medizin, verdammt nochmal!  
Ich kramte mein Handy hervor – das Verbot war mir jetzt schnurz! – und rief Simon an.  
  
„Sir Simon? John hier. Ist Millard schon da?“  
„Ja, eben eingetroffen; ich bin mit Morisson und noch zwei Leuten gerade in einem der Spindräume…“  
„Gut. Mehr Leute sollten Sie vorläufig auch nicht hinzu ziehen, es wird sonst zu unübersichtlich. Machen Sie mal laut und lassen alle mithören, wir haben vielleicht was. Kontrollieren Sie die Bestände an Betäubungspfeilen und auch an sonstigen Medikamenten, aber die Leute sollen Einweghandschuhe benutzen, möglichst wenig und möglichst nur schmale Kanten anfassen – oder besser Pinzetten benutzen, um keine Fingerabdrücke zu vernichten – Betäubungsgewehre dürfen nicht angefasst werden! Und ehe Sie irgendwo hintreten, achten Sie auch auf Fußspuren!“  
„Betäubungspfeile? Wie passen Betäubungspfeile dazu? Er kann doch unmöglich die bewusstlosen Pferde in den Wald gekarrt haben?!“  
„Bestimmt nicht…“, räumte ich ein. „Aber das muss damit zu tun haben!“  
„Aber…niemand der hier Zugang hat, würde unseren Pferden so etwas antun!“  
„Irrtum. Irgendjemand hat genau das getan!“ widersprach ich grimmig.  
„Okay…, ich kümmre mich darum…“, brummte Simon entschlossen.  
„Keine Spuren verwischen!“ mahnte ich.  
„Schon klar, Inspektor! Ich schaue denen auf die Finger!“  
   
„Wenn wir bei jedem dieser Tiere einen – oder gar mehrere Einstiche finden, dann wird niemand noch bezweifeln können, dass es sich hier um ein Verbrechen handelt! – Sagen Sie…wäre Ihr bisheriger …Stammveterinär jetzt arbeitslos geworden, wenn Devlin die Stelle angetreten hätte?!“ rief ich plötzlich. „Oder sagen wir, hätte er seinen Hauptklienten verloren?“  
„W-was?! Nein! Sie ist überlastet und es war ihr ganz recht, dass wir uns demnächst würden selbst versorgen können, was das angeht…“  
„Trotzdem…noch jemand anders sollte sich die…Opfer ansehen…ein unabhängiger Gutachter, jemand vom Veterinärsamt…“, überlegte ich laut.   
  
Wieso werden die Verdächtigen bloß immer mehr statt weniger!?  
  
„Aber wie passt das zu den Koliken? Den Vergiftungen und was ich noch weniger verstehe – zu den Ausbrüchen?!“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, das sehe ich auch noch nicht. Aber wenn ich recht habe und das ist der Einstich so eines Pfeils und wir finden noch mehr davon, dann ist es eine zielgerichtete Tat!“  
Tremaine schluckte: „Jemand…von uns, also…“  
„Ich fürchte schon. Wir suchen…einen Wolf im Rehpelz, einen ganz scheinheiligen, herzlosen Unmenschen…“, knurrte ich.   
„Das ist…ziemlich scheußlich…“ Er nahm nun auch sein Handy hervor und meldete unseren Standort, ich suchte unterdessen den Kadaver nach weiteren Einstichen ab. „Nichts. Aber wir haben ein ja ohnehin eine 50%-Chance, dass der arme Bursche auf dem anderen draufliegt. Gut…, lassen Sie uns das Nächste suchen…“  
  
Joan musste sich sehr zusammenreißen. Sie stellte uns keine Fragen und wir sagten ihr auch nichts weiter. Liquorice hatte auch einen Einstich, aber an der Flanke. Bei Nightflight konnte ich zwei Einstiche finden, ohne sie zu bewegen, die aber ganz ordentlich geraten waren, dazu aber auch noch feine Kratzer, wo die Nadeln die Haut nur gestreift hatten. Doch ich fand bei ihr noch etwas – etwas kleines dünnes Längliches…zwischen ihren Mahlzähnen. Ich zog es vorsichtig mit einer Pinzette heraus und betrachtete es genauer.   
„Gibt es hier Eiben?“  
Tremaine schrak zusammen. „Ja! Sie gehören zu den vielen Punkten, um die die hohen Herrschaften sich gerne streiten!“ knurrte er bitter. „Oh – Verzeihung! Es – ich meine…, also die einen sind der Ansicht, wenn hier eben Giftpflanzen wachsen, dann ist das eben so und die anderen würden gerne alles ausrotten, was den Wildtieren – oder auch neugierigen Kindern schaden könnte. Wir schärfen jedem Reiter ein, sein Tier nirgends grasen zu lassen, auch dann nicht, wenn sie sicher sind, worum es sich handelt.“  
„Bei mir müssen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen. Es gibt also welche…“, grübelte ich.   
Dann sah ich etwas, das ich im ersten Moment für ein Stück eines Blütenblatts hielt.   
Nein…es war ein Splitter von abgeblättertem Nagellack!   
Ein Violettton, der mir jetzt irgendwie bekannt vorkam.  
Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, mich zu erinnern…an Frauenhände, die Tassen oder Gläser hielten, oder silbernes Besteck…  
  
„Doc? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“  
„Doch, doch, ich…muss mich nur konzentrieren…“, gab ich etwas unwirsch zurück.  
  
Also, ein Kleidungsstück dieses Farbtons hatte ich nicht in Erinnerung. Wozu würde so ein Violett passen? Kann ich einen Telefonjoker anrufen? Sagen wir Mrs Hudson?  
Ich ging die Damen vom Freitagabend durch…  
  
…dunkelgrün…ein Ring mit einem grünen und einem violetten Stein…  
…oh, nein! Das dunkelgrüne Etuikleid! Es konnte doch nicht wirklich Diana Milton sein! War sie nicht noch in Haft? War das wieder eine falsche Spur?!  
Aber die Farbe kam hin…  
Andererseits, ich hatte die Damen die auf der Jagd gewesen waren aber nicht beim Dinner nur auf Fotos gesehen. Solche Details wie Nagellack, waren bei normaler Größe und Auflösung natürlich nicht aufgefallen…    
Also tütete ich das winzige Fragment ein und verstaute es in einem Kästchen, damit es nicht weiter zerbröselt würde.  
   
Als wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Klubhaus machen, war es schon fast Mittag. Ich fragte Miss Trench, ob sie jemanden anrufen könne, der sie abholen käme.   
  
„Die Freundin, mit der ich gestern im Kino war…ach, Gott! Wäre ich doch nur hier geblieben! Da gehe ich einmal aus – einmal…!“ regte sie sich auf.  
„Ach, Joan, Sie arbeiten doch ohnehin für zwei!“ sagte Tremaine, „machen Sie sich doch keine Vorwürfe!“  
„Moment…“, schaltete ich mich ein, selbst noch ein bisschen erstaunt über meinen Gedankengang. „Wessen Idee war es, dass Sie gestern ins Kino gingen?“  
Sie sah sich zu mir um, starrte mich an – und dann breitete sich langsam Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Scheiße!“ flüsterte sie.  
„Was…?“ hakte ich atemlos nach.  
„Ich hatte gestern in meiner Hauspost einen Umschlag mit Kinokarten für den Abend für „Secretariat – Ein Pferd wird zur Legende“*… Ich bin ja nicht für Pferderennen, aber naja, es war ein Pferdefilm…“  
„Ohne Absender, vermute ich…“  
„Ich Idiot…!“ stöhnte sie.  
„Ach, kommen Sie, wir haben alle schon mal irgendwelche Präsente bekommen…“, suchte Tremaine sie zu beschwichtigen. „Seltener anonyme, okay, aber auch das ist mir schon passiert…“  
„Haben Sie diesen Umschlag noch? War er zugeklebt?“ fragte ich.  
Wenn es ein Umschlag mit einer gummierten Kontaktfläche war, wenn der Killer so gedankenlos gewesen war, ihn anzulecken…!  
„…ich…denke schon…“  
…aber die Freundin würde es doch wohl nicht selbst gewesen sein?! ging es mir durch den Kopf – nein, komm, das ist doch wohl zu abwegig, oder?  
  
„Gut. Ihre Freundin…, kann die denn jetzt von der Arbeit weg?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Ach, das geht schon. Sie hat gerade Urlaub…“  
„Auch eine Pferde-…Freundin, nehme ich an…“  
„Es geht. Also, nicht so wie ich, aber sie hat zwei Hunde.“  
„Sagen Sie Ihrer Freundin, sie soll diesen Umschlag in eine unbenutzte Plastiktüte packen, einen Gefrierbeutel am besten, denn manche Müllbeutel sind antibakteriell, und ihn herbringen, wenn sie Sie abholen kommt“, befahl ich. „…bitte…und: Erholen Sie sich gut“, setzte ich bedauernd hinzu.  
  
  
Wir gingen ins Gebäude, um nachzusehen, was unser Amateur-CSI-Team so trieb.  
„John! Mit dem Unterstand hatten Sie wohl recht!“ empfing mich Simon. „Anscheinend waren dort Eibennadeln, spezielle Pferdeleckerli, die Joan Trench selbst zu backen pflegt und es wurden noch andere Pflanzenrückstände gefunden, die wir jetzt so nicht identifizieren können. Aber Eibe ist ja wohl schon mal giftig!   
Wir haben auch noch Bodenproben genommen.“  
„Sehr gut…, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, würde ich mich nicht auf schädliche Pflanzen verlassen, man kann nicht wirklich sicher sein, wie die Konzentration eines Giftes ist…also, wenn er noch …eine Tinktur verwendet hat, könnte etwas davon von dem sandigen Boden aufgesaugt worden sein… Noch etwas?“  
„Ja!!“ meldete sich Morisson eifrig. „Es fehlt tatsächlich Betäubungsmunition! Eine komplette Packung…  
Was war das nochmal?“   
„Natürlich ist diese Munition ordnungsgemäß gesichert und über den Bestand wird Buch geführt“, erklärte Millard, der noch immer Latexhandschuhe trug. „Ich habe Ihnen notiert, was fehlt – “  
  
„NIEMAND RÜHRT SICH VOM FLECK!   
DAS IST UNGEHEUERLICH!“ donnerte es plötzlich. Ich fuhr herum und sah geradewegs in die zornig funkelnden Augen des Earls.  
  
Nicht gut.  
   
„Sir Reginald, es ist so – “, begann ich, doch Simon berührte meinen Arm und ich bremste mich.  
„Was denkt ER sich eigentlich!?“ fauchte Lord Dunn mich voller Verachtung an, ehe sein Freund das Wort ergreifen konnte. „So eine Impertinenz…!“  
  
Moment…, hat er mich jetzt gerade…“ge-erzt“…?  
  
„Keller! Sie geleiten Mister Watson unverzüglich nach draußen und informieren die Pforte, dass er Hausverbot hat!“  
Keller, der erste Ranger, den ich am vorigen Nachmittag gesprochen hatte, war im Fahrwasser von Sir Reginald aufgetaucht. Gehorsam nickte ich ihm zu und steuerte – wenn auch ohne Eile dem Ausgang zu.  
„Redge, bitte, lass dir erklären – “ begann Simon bestürzt und griff beschwichtigend nach dem Arm seines Freundes.  
„Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger weg, Fitzgerald! Sie haben mich auf das Übelste hintergangen – “  
  
Mehr konnte ich nicht mehr hören, denn Keller hatte die Tür hinter uns geschlossen.   
„Bitte, Sir. Machen Sie keinen Ärger. Ich befolge nur meine Befehle. Sie  können sich vom Parkplatz aus ein Taxi rufen. Außerdem fährt alle zwei Stunden ein Bus…“  
„Großartig…“, murmelte ich sarkastisch.  
  
     
Ehe man mich hinauswarf, wurde ich noch fotografiert und eine Kopie meines Personalausweises gemacht, dann stand ich wirklich draußen vor dem Schlagbaum und starrte noch immer etwas verstört auf das Portal des Klubhauses  
„Ach, verdammt…!“ seufzte ich.  
Und Simon?   
Würde er seinen Freund besänftigen können?   
Oder…?  
Ach, Scheiße, was mach ich denn jetzt…?!  
Frustriert trottete ich zur Haltestelle und hockte mich auf die hölzerne Bank.   
  
Dann wurde mir klar: Wenn ich hier alleine sitze, dauert es sicher noch lange bis zum nächsten Bus…  
Ich hätte jetzt aufstehen können und nachsehen.  
Aber wozu noch…?  
  
  
Als sich jemand neben mich setzte, sah ich nicht auf.  
  
  
„Das ist verdammt blöd gelaufen…“  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als die Gestalt mich nach vielleicht drei Minuten dann doch ansprach.   
Es war Simon. Er klang furchtbar niedergeschlagen.  
  
„Denken Sie, Sie können uns zum Veterinärsamt fahren? Ich fühle mich gerade nicht so besonders…“, gestand er mit wackliger Stimme.  
„Ihr Freund ist wohl SEHR sauer…“, mutmaßte ich bedauernd.  
„Freund?   
Das war mal.  
Er würde mich am Liebsten wegen Hochverrats brandmarken und hinrichten lassen…!“  
„Tut mir leid…“, murmelte ich betreten. „Sie wollen das also trotzdem durchziehen?“  
„Ist ja jetzt auch schon egal…“  
  
Wir rafften uns auf und stiegen in Fitzgeralds Wagen, er gab die Adresse in das ins Armaturenbrett integrierte Navi ein und ich verlor kein Wort über seine zitternden Hände. Simon war bleich und sah richtig fertig aus. Und das musste er wohl auch sein, wenn er einen beinahe Fremden seinen teuren Wagen fahren ließ…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Ich kenne den Film nicht, ich habe ihn hauptsächlich wegen des Erscheinungsdatums gewählt. War Horse gab es ja da noch nicht!  
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secretariat_%E2%80%93_Ein_Pferd_wird_zur_Legende"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secretariat_%E2%80%93_Ein_Pferd_wird_zur_Legende[/link]
> 
> **  
> Also ich habe keine Ahnung! Soviel ich sehe, gibt es eine Menge Wirkstoffe und Wirkstoffkombinationen, die da eingesetzt werden und je nach Tier oder gewünschter Betäubungsdauer usw. mehr der weniger geeignet sind. Zum Teil wird wohl nach der erfolgten Behandlung ein Gegenmittel verabreicht, während das bei anderen Betäubungsmitteln nicht nötig zu sein scheint.  
> Ich habe nach Betäubungspfeil, Wild, Zoo und ähnlichem gegooglet und habe dabei zB dies gefunden:  
> [link href="http://www.vetpharm.uzh.ch/reloader.htm?wir/00007949/9517_05.htm?wir/00007949/9517_00.htm"]http://www.vetpharm.uzh.ch/reloader.htm?wir/00007949/9517_05.htm?wir/00007949/9517_00.htm[/link]  
> Ketamin-Präparate verlieren bei entsprechender Dosierung schon nach weniger als einer halben Stunde ihre Wirkung. Wenn aber ein Wildtier betäubt werden soll, das nach dem Treffer noch flüchten und sich verstecken kann, wird eine längere Wirkdauer nötig. Die Tiere sollen nicht verfolgt werden, da das zusätzlichen Stress verursacht; das Adrenalin könnte die Wirkung zunichtemachen.  
> [link href="http://www.ti.bund.de/de/thema/landnutzungs-und-wildtiermanagement/was-uns-die-hirsche-verraten/scheues-wild-besendern-ein-schwieriges-unterfangen/"]http://www.ti.bund.de/de/thema/landnutzungs-und-wildtiermanagement/was-uns-die-hirsche-verraten/scheues-wild-besendern-ein-schwieriges-unterfangen/[/link]  
> Inwiefern meine Überlegungen – und mit welchem Präparat – zutreffen können, wäre also noch die Frage…
> 
> Sollte ich jemals so etwas in einem richtigen Buch verwenden, werde ich jemanden fragen, der sich damit auskennt…


	202. immer verwirrender...

  
  
  
Es ist lange her, dass ich gefahren bin. Zuletzt gepanzerte Geländefahrzeuge auf Sandpisten in Afghanistan. Und nun waren hier wieder Verkehrsschilder und Regeln, an die sich das Gros der Teilnehmer gewissenhaft hielt…  
Und ein Bentley, mein Gott, und er sieht auch noch so neu aus…!  
  
Mein Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Tachonadel. Ich hatte überhaupt kein Gefühl für mein Tempo, denn der Motor schurrte so leise wie ein Kätzchen und der Fahrbahnbelag war verglichen mit dem holprigen Untergrund mit dem ich es zuletzt zu tun gehabt hatte, so eben und zugleich griffig wie ein nagelneuer Billardtisch.  
  
Konzentrier dich…! schallt ich mich.  
  
Also versuchte ich, nicht daran zu denken, dass ein solches Vehikel, wie ich es gerade fuhr, mit einigen Extras, neu wohl um eine Viertelmillion Pfund kosten musste – was zur Folge hatte, dass sich wieder andere Fragen in den Vordergrund drängten.    
Was wird aus den Ermittlungen, wenn man mich nicht mit den Tierärzten reden lässt, die die Obduktionen machen? Falls es dazu kommt…? Werden sie ganz von alleine die Wahrheit herausfinden?  
Und Sherlock…?  
  
Ach, Sherlock…!  
  
Ich warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Fitzgerald.  
  
„Simon…? Könnten Sie Frank mal anrufen? Mal fragen, ob es was Neues gibt?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
  
Er reagierte langsam, so als erwache er aus einer Trance, dann nickte er fahrig.  
  
Mir kam in den Sinn, wie Sherlock Gregsons Schlitten gefahren hatte, wie er über die Autobahn geprescht war… Ich fuhr jetzt natürlich ganz brave 70 Meilen die Stunde.  
  
„Tja. Er hat anscheinend das Handy aus. Dixies Nummer hab ich jetzt nicht, tut mir leid…“  
„War nur so ein Gedanke… Er hätte sich sicher gemeldet, wenn es was Neues gäbe…“, vermutete ich.  
  
Da ich mich inzwischen mit dem Wagen vertraut gemacht und wieder relativ sicher dabei fühlte zu fahren, sah ich auf das Display des Navis und registrierte, dass wir noch fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs sein würden.  
Ob ich den Sir ein wenig von seiner trübsinnigen Stimmung ablenken könnte?  
  
„Es…geht mich ja nichts an, aber…naja, ich bin neugierig… Weshalb wurden Sie eigentlich zum Ritter geschlagen?“ fragte ich.  
„Oh…, das…!“ brummte Simon.  
  
Ooops… anscheinend war diese Frage keine so gute Idee gewesen. Ich hatte gehofft, das werde ihn etwas aufmuntern…  
„Hm…, offiziell… hat es etwas mit gewissen …Corgis zu tun, die entführt wurden… Was aber nur ein Dummejungenstreich war…und …dumme Mädchen…  
Nun…  
…man kann die Ritterwürde auch wieder aberkannt bekommen…“  
  
Oh, Scheiße, da hatte ich wohl genau den neuralgischen Punkt getroffen! Hatte der Ritterschlag etwa irgendetwas mit dem Earl zu tun?!  
Na, wunderbar!  
  
„Ach, kommen Sie, Sie sind ja kein Diktator einer Ex-Kolonie…!“ widersprach ich mit einem ‚das-wird-schon-nicht-passieren!‘-Unterton.  
  
In meinem peripheren Sichtfeld links sah ich Simons Mundwinkel fast mikroskopisch zucken.  
  
„Nein…, so schlimm wie Robert Mugabe bin ich wohl nicht… Aber lassen wir das Thema, ja?  
 Ich…ich verstehe das nicht. Eibennadeln sind giftig, okay… aber wieso haben nur diese drei …Unglücksraben davon gefressen? Wieso nicht alle? Oder fast alle – was natürlich entsetzlich wäre, …obwohl…dann hätte keines eine tödliche Dosis abbekommen…vielleicht… Und wie passt dazu, dass Betäubungspfeile verwendet wurden? UND…! Dass genau die drei dann auch noch abgehauen sind…“  
  
Okay. Zurück zu unserem Rätsel.  
  
„Es gibt kaum Spuren. Dabei war es ziemlich dunkel.   
Naja, wir haben fast Sonnenwende, natürlich ist es abends lange hell…und es ist immer noch Vollmond natürlich.   
Er hätte das Futter nicht in den Unterständen auslegen sollen, wo die Rückstände schwerer zu beseitigen waren…“  
„Naja, aber dort ist Sand – außerhalb ist Gras! An sich war es also in den Unterständen schon viel einfacher, aber eben schlechter zu sehen.“  
„Hm…, verstehe…  
Also, wenn ich einbeziehe, wie der Mörder vorher vorgegangen ist und dass der Zaun nicht beschädigt scheint und so…, dann komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass…wie auch immer das genau war, er sehr durchdacht gehandelt haben muss…  
Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass…  
Kennen Sie dieses Rätsel mit dem Kerl, der einen Wolf, eine Ziege und einen Kohlkopf über den Fluss bringen muss?“  
Verdutzt ruckte Simons Kopf zu mir herüber.  
„Äh…, ja…Er kann immer nur eines von den dreien mitnehmen – was natürlich eine unsinnige Regel ist – und natürlich darf er die Ziege weder mit dem Wolf noch mit dem Kohl alleine lassen. Was hat das mit unseren ermordeten Pferden zu tun?“  
„Naja…, nicht direkt mit den Pferden…viel mehr mit all den Mitteln und Schritten, die der Mörder da benutzt und unternommen hat. Und die nicht zusammen zu passen scheinen.  
Aber nach dem, was wir von unserem Mörder bisher gesehen haben, bin ich fast sicher, dass jeder seiner Schritte, einen Sinn hat.  
Bleiben wir bei dem dummen, kleinen Transporträtsel. Angenommen, die Straße hier wäre ein Fluss und jetzt würde eine Fähre unseren Weg kreuzen. Sie ist zum linken Ufer unterwegs mit dem Fährmann und der Ziege und wir fragen: Na, mit deiner Ziege zum linken Ufer unterwegs? Und er würde sagen: Nein, ich will alle meine Habseligkeiten an das rechte Ufer bringen, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich! – Dann würden wir ziemlich verständnislos aus der Wäsche gucken, dabei hätten wir ihn einfach bei der vierten Überfahrt erwischt. Innerhalb der Gesetzmäßigkeiten dieses Rätsels ist es nötig…, etwas scheinbar Kontraproduktives zu tun, wie eben die Ziege in die falsche Richtung zu bringen…   
Was ich damit sagen will, ich hab das Gefühl, dass alle Bestandteile ihren Sinn haben werden, und ich nur einfach noch nicht kapiert habe, wie sie zusammenpassen…“  
„Oder in welcher Reihenfolge sie einen Sinn ergeben…verstehe – also, vom Prinzip her, denke ich…“  
  
Ich stand zweifellos irgendwie auf der Leitung.   
  
Oh…, die nächste Abfahrt ist unsere! Da sollte ich jetzt wohl besser aufpassen!  
  
Kaum auf der Landstraße angekommen, sahen wir zu unserer Rechten, ein wenig von der Fahrbahn entfernt auf einem Hügel zwei Pferde an einem Koppelzaun stehen, einen Braunen und einen Fuchs…, was mich gleich an Miss Trench denken ließ…sie musste sich furchtbar fühlen…  
  
MOMENT…!!  
  
„John!!!“ rief Simon aufgeschreckt, denn ich war gerade unwillkürlich auf die Bremse gelatscht.  
Glücklicherweise waren wir sozusagen alleine auf weiter Flur, so dass uns niemand hintendrauf gefahren war!  
  
„Oh…, sorry…!“ bat ich zerknirscht. “Ich – mir – also mir fiel gerade ein… Tremaine, was ist mit Tremaine? Ich bin jetzt heute Morgen gar nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu befragen! Er gehört zu den Bewerbern, er ist schon mehrfach Jagdhelfer gewesen und…hat er nicht Miss Trench zu sehr in Schutz genommen?! Zweimal! Weil sie mal ausgegangen ist und weil sie nicht misstrauisch gegenüber einem anonymen Geschenk war?“  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!“ schnappte Simon unwillig. „Oh, Gott, denken Sie wirklich? Also, ich denke, dass er bloß die kleine Trench trösten wollte, die war doch völlig außer sich!“  
„Naja…“, lenkte ich ein. „An sich würde ich auch denken, dass man sowas fast schon automatisch macht…wenn jemand sowieso schon Gewissensbisse hat und nichts mehr zu ändern ist…aber wir suchen einen eiskalten Mörder…  
Er war sehr betroffen, als wir das erste Pferd fanden.   
Tief erschüttert anscheinend…   
Aber vielleicht…?  
  
Ach, verdammt, ich weiß doch auch nicht…!“ stöhnte ich verärgert.  
  
  
Ratlos erreichten wir das Veterinärsamt des Distrikts.  
  
„John…  
Ich würde da ungern mitreinkommen…“, brummte Simon leise.  
„Ja. Verstehe ich.   
Und Sie sind längst überfällig für den Lunch.“  
„Sie auch.   
Aber ich habe sowieso keinen Appetit… Es sei denn…“ Er verstummte.  
„Es sei denn…was Hochprozentiges?“ vermutete ich. „Kann ich verstehen, aber…bitte…beherrschen Sie sich, bis wir wieder bei Ihnen zuhause sind, ja? Ich werde auch sicher nicht sämtliche drei Obduktionen mitmachen, selbst falls das möglich sein sollte!“  
„Gut…, dann fahr ich mal da drüben in den Supermarkt und stell mich danach wieder hier hin. Soll ich Ihnen etwas mitbringen? Vielleicht ein Sandwich?“  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen.  
„Eh…, nein, danke…   
Denken Sie bloß an Milch …und Zucker…und Tee und Kaffee…falls Sie nicht mehr genug zuhause haben…“  
Er sah mich ein wenig argwöhnisch an, sagte dann aber nichts weiter als „Bis später…“, ehe er ausstieg.  
  
  
Ich musste eine ganze Weile argumentieren betteln, drängen, insistieren, bis schließlich jemand an die Pforte kam, dem ich meine Vermutungen mitteilen durfte. Irgendein Assistent. Über den Mord an Mrs Merryweather sagte ich freilich nichts, aber so ziemlich alles andere erzählte ich ihm.  
Abgesehen davon, dass besagter Detektiv im Kittchen saß und wir den Earl gegen uns aufgebracht hatten…  
Ob mein Ansprechpartner mir glaubte? Er musterte mich stirnrunzelnd und hielt sich bedeckt bezüglich der bisherigen Ergebnisse, dabei mussten sie doch zumindest bei Dark Star inzwischen schon ziemlich weit gekommen sein.  
  
„Warten Sie hier bitte…“, murmelte der Assistent schließlich.  
  
Also setzte ich mich auf einen der Plastikstühle im Flur, so, dass ich diese Pförtnerloge im Auge behalten konnte.  
  
Der Schlafmangel der letzten Nächte machte sich bemerkbar.  
…ach, Gott, wie mochte es Sherlock erst gehen? Ob er inzwischen überhaupt geschlafen und gegessen hatte?   
Da ich ohnehin nicht wusste, was ich sonst machen sollte, versuchte ich mal wieder Mycroft anzurufen, womit ich natürlich mal wieder keinen Erfolg hatte.  
  
„Was ist aus Ihrer ständigen Sorge geworden? Wissen Sie, wann Ihr Bruder zuletzt geschlafen oder etwas gegessen hat? Lassen Sie es endlich genug sein, MYCROFT!“  
  
  
  
Gerade  überlegte ich, ob ich meine müden Knochen mal zusammenraffen und mich auf die Suche nach einem scheußlichen Automatenkaffee machen sollte, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Frau auf den Flur spähte und mich dann heranwinkte.  
  
Verdutzt stand ich auf und folgte ihr in einen kleinen Aufenthaltsraum mit Teeküche.   
  
„Sie sind also dieser Dr Watson mit den ermordeten Pferden…“ Es war mehr ein Feststellung als eine Frage und während sie das sagte, holte sie uns zwei Becher Kaffee.  
Sie war nicht mehr jung, groß und hager und ihr Gebiss hatte selbst etwas von…dem eines Pferdes.  
  
„Nun…, ja…“, begann ich ungeschickt. “Ich weiß nicht, wie genau man Sie jetzt informiert hat, aber es ist wohl so, dass zwei oder alle drei Pferde bei einem Mord und dessen Vertuschung…benutzt worden sind. Und dann hat der Mörder sie auch beseitigt…wohl weil ihre Nervosität ihn vielleicht verraten hätte…  
Er muss unter anderem Eibennadeln verwendet haben und Betäubungspfeile. Alle anderen Pferde auf derselben Koppel sind unversehrt. Niemand hat etwas gemerkt… Sie kennen die örtlichen Gegebenheiten…?“   
„Ich betreue sowohl die Pferde als auch die Wildtiere des Parks seit Jahren. Wobei wir beim Wild selten wirklich behandeln.“  
  
Ich nickte und wartete, dass sie fortfahren würde.   
  
„Der Amtstierarzt und ich sind noch dran. Er hat gleich, als der Wallach hier eintraf, angefangen. Ich wurde verständigt und hab mich auf den Weg gemacht.   
Das mit den Betäubungspfeilen ist…seltsam…  
Ich meine, wenn wir einen Rothirsch betäuben wollten, sagen wir, um ihm einen Sender zu verpassen, oder so, dann würde ich ein Sedativum und eine Dosierung wählen, das ihn zwei Stunden außer Gefecht setzt, denn er würde, wenn er getroffen ist, flüchten, sich im Dickicht verstecken. Wir würden ihm nicht nachjagen, nur gemächlich folgen, damit der sich nicht aufregt. Deshalb das größere Zeitfenster. Einem Pferd…würde ich normalerweise eine Spritze geben, die nur kurz wirkt – unter einer halben Stunde. Und nur falls es nötig wäre, es länger ruhig zu stellen dann noch eine Infusion legen… Aber mal angenommen, es wäre aus irgendeinem Grund doch angezeigt, ein Pferd mit einem Betäubungspfeil zu beschießen, dann würde ich natürlich diesen einen Schuss entsprechend dosieren und nicht etwa mehrere Pfeile benutzen.“  
  
„Ja, schon klar. Aber der Mörder kam wohl nur an die Pfeile, die vor Ort waren“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Schien mir auch zuerst logisch!” pflichtete sie mir bei.  
  
Was? Was heißt das denn? fragte ich mich.    
  
“Es ist schon sehr seltsam.   
Es wurde nämlich so ein Ketamin-Präparat verwendet. Nicht das, was wir für Rothirsche nehmen würden, nämlich die Hellabrunner Mischung aus fünf Teilen Xylazin und vier Teilen Ketamin, sondern tatsächlich die Kombination und Dosierung, die ich für den Beginn einer Narkose beim Pferd vorziehen würde, noch mit Diazepam dabei. Hätten Sie nicht so schnell reagiert, bezweifle ich, dass wir das noch nachweisen könnten! Und es kommt noch besser: Ein Teil der Einstiche ist gefälscht. Immer nur einer ist echt.“  
„Gefälscht?” echote ich verständnislos.  
“Also, es sind Stiche – aber da wurde nichts injiziert…“ Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll und irgendwie triumphierend an: Na?! Das ist ein Ding, was? Sind wir gut oder sind wir gut?      
  
„Es…es sollte nur so aussehen, als käme der Mörder nicht an das geeignetere Mittel?!“  
„Yepp! Aber ohne Ihre Zusatzinformationen und Vermutungen, ohne Ihre Hartnäckigkeit, hätten wir uns das ganz bestimmt nicht so genau angesehen!“  
„Und…und die Eibennadeln? Und haben Sie sonst noch Gift in den Verdauungsorganen gefunden? Vielleicht sogar zwei entgegengesetzt wirkende Medikamente wie ein Abführmittel und etwas gegen Durchfall?“  
„Nun mal langsam.   
Dr Watson, es wäre nicht gut…vorläufig…, wenn herauskäme, dass ich Sie auch nur ansatzweise eingeweiht habe. Wir sind dankbar für Ihre Tipps und zu gegebener Zeit werden wir das auch offenlegen – aber im Augenblick sollte es wirklich nicht so aussehen, als hätten Sie uns…beeinflusst.  
Eins ist jedenfalls klar: Ranger Clayton kann den Pferden nichts getan haben. Er hat ein wasserdichtes Alibi.   
Übrigens hat mich auch Millard heute Morgen unterrichtet; und vor ein paar Minuten hat er sich erneut gemeldet. Er hat sich gefragt, wie er es angestellt hätte und dann hat er sich mit einigen Kollegen die Koppel nochmals genau angesehen. Er hätte nämlich mit Absperrungen innerhalb der Koppel gearbeitet. Da benötigt man Pfähle, die zwar Spuren hinterlassen, aber das sind bloß Löcher von einem halben Zentimeter Durchmesser. Millard wusste also, wonach er suchen müsste und auch, wie in welchem Abstand etwa die nächsten Löcher zum Zaun zu finden sein müssten. Aber da war nichts.   
Millard sagte mir auch, dass sie das kaum jemals machen, da sie die Pferde ja auch in einen der Ställe oder auf den Paddock bringen können und jede Menge Platz haben. Außerdem besteht ja diese…naja…also, es gibt ja da diese Vorbehalte gegen elektrischen Strom. Eigentlich jetzt nur in Bezug auf den eigentlichen Park natürlich, aber jedenfalls sind diese Pfähle und das restliche Zubehör in einem Schuppen weggeschlossen, wo Dinge lagern, die kaum benutzt werden.“  
„Also,  hatte der Mörder da vielleicht keinen Zugang…“, überlegte ich. „Oder er hatte es noch gar nicht mitbekommen!   
Danke, das…könnte sehr wichtig sein!”   
Sie nickte mit einem ernsten Lächeln. „Besser, Sie gehen jetzt. Wäre ja möglich, dass wir hier noch anderweitigen Besuch bekommen. Besuch, der Ihre Bemühungen im Augenblick nicht zu schätzen weiß…“  
„Schon klar, ja…danke… kann ich Ihnen meine Nummer da lassen…, falls es etwas Neues gibt?“  
  
Einen Moment sah sie mich nachdenklich an, dann notierte sie etwas auf einem Notizzettel. Eine E-Mailadresse.  
„Wie Sie sehen, ist es bloß ein Nickname und dieser Account ist auch nicht mit einem meiner anderen verbunden – oder mit irgendeinem PC. Nur, dass ich da natürlich eine andere Adresse hinterlegen musste. Also, man müsste schon sehr gezielt danach suchen, schätze ich. Wenn Sie sich in ein paar Stunden melden? Wird sicher noch dauern, bis ich was Abschließendes sagen kann. Und Sie müssen mir natürlich versprechen, nichts zu verraten! Beziehungsweise ihr Kollege. Ich könnte sonst Ärger bekommen…“  
„Natürlich verspreche ich das!“ versicherte ich. „Und haben Sie vielen Dank!“  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich ging auf den dunkelgrünen Bentley zu, in dem ich schon Simon auf dem Beifahrersitz erkennen konnte.  
Ich stieg ein und nahm Platz.  
Simon kaute auf einem Croissant, das anscheinend eine Käse-Schinken-Füllung hatte…und heftig krümelte. Außerdem hatte er eine kleine Flasche Whiskey zwischen die Beine geklemmt, 10 cl in Flachmannform – und so konnte ich jetzt nur vermuten, dass sie noch nicht ganz leer war.  
„Falls Sie doch Hunger haben, ich hätte noch eins…“  
„Nein, danke…“, antwortete ich.  
„Wasser? Cola?”  
“Ich hatte gerade einen Kaffee.” Ich schnallte mich an.  
„Moment noch…“ Er holte das Whiskeyfläschchen hervor, in dem noch so zweieinhalb Zentiliter Rest waren, und leerte es, dann warf er zwei Pfefferminzpastillen ein. „Sorry… Das…das ist sonst nicht meine Art…”, murmelte er.  
„Schon gut“, seufzte ich und startete.  
„Frank hat sich kurz gemeldet. Er hat gesagt, dass Sherlock wohl verlegt worden sei, aber mehr wollte man ihm wohl nicht sagen. Er meint, das würde ja zumindest bedeuten, dass sich was tut.“  
„Hoffen wir’s!“ sagte ich nur.   
  
Ob da Mycroft am Werk war? Oder ließ der etwa immer noch den Dingen ihren Lauf?!  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Besser, ich dachte jetzt nicht darüber nach, sondern brachte uns zurück nach Fitz‘ Manor…  
  
  
Als ich auf Sir Simons Anwesen vorfuhr, sahen wir, dass Miss Dixons Auto wieder da war. Im Vorgarten erkannten wir Frank und Jemima vor dem Haus in der Sonne sitzen und ihren Tee einnehmen. Sie schienen guter Dinge zu sein.  
  
Simon und ich sahen einander an; es war ein merkwürdiger Moment, denn wir dachten genau dasselbe und wussten das auch:   
„Sagen wir ihnen einfach noch nichts…“, schlug Simon vor – während ich gleichzeitig begann:  
„Wir müssen ihnen das ja noch nicht… – …erzählen… Genau…“  
Wir lächelten einander etwas verbissen und schief an, ehe wir ausstiegen, zum Kofferraum gingen und Simons Einkäufe herausholten.  
  
„Nun, Lord Peter Wimsey? Etwas herausgefunden?“ neckte Dixie Sir Simon.  
„Es ist noch Gebäck in der Küche – bzw im Kühlschrank, wenn ihr mögt…“, ergänzte Frank.  
„Danke…, wir haben uns unterwegs versorgt…“, antwortete Simon vage.   
„Leider gibt es keine Durchbrüche zu berichten.   
Aber…auch wenn ich es jetzt für unwahrscheinlich halte: Frank, Sie sitzen hier ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller, also seht bitte zu, dass ihr diese Tafel bald aufhebt, ja?“  
„Danke für den Tipp, John – aber noch viel besser als umgekehrt können wir von hier aus die Zufahrt überblicken, hätte sich ein fremder Wagen genähert, wären wir reingegangen. Aber wir haben schon von weitem erkannt, dass es Simons tannengrüner Continental Flying Spur ist“, erklärte Frank gelassen.  
„Okay…, bitte seien Sie trotzdem vorsichtig. Schließlich könnte der Mörder ja auch zu Pferd über die Felder kommen…“, beharrte ich übellaunig. „Ich glaube, ich muss ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen…“  
  
  
Simon und ich verstauten die wenigen Einkäufe in der Küche, wo unser Gastgeber eine Notiz seiner Freundin vorfand, wegen der ich ihn nicht befragte.   
„Ich mache Tee. Sie haben ja gesehen, wie Frank uns eingedeckt hat…, bedienen Sie sich.“  
Ich hatte die Auswahl an Tortenstücken und Gebäck registriert – und dabei festgestellt, dass ich wirklich keinen Appetit hatte.  
„Danke…”, brummte ich. “Sorry, ich…brauch‘ mal ‘ne Pause…”  
„Ja, klar…ich soll sowieso Bobby anrufen. Dann bis später…“  
  
Während ich die Treppe hinauftrottete, spürte ich den Frust in mir aufsteigen. Ich hätte jetzt gerne etwas zertrümmert.  
Mycrofts Schirm beispielsweise…  
  
Müde aber auch rastlos zog ich mich auf das mir zugewiesene Gästezimmer zurück, riss das Fenster auf und sank gegenüber in den großen Sessel. Irgendwie konnte ich mich gerade zu nichts aufraffen. Nicht dazu, zu Bett zu gehen, nicht dazu, Fernseher oder Laptop anzumachen, um mich etwas zu zerstreuen oder zu informieren – auch nicht dazu, zu duschen, obwohl das Bedürfnis danach nur zu verständlich hätte sein müssen. Ich war heute schon auf dieser Koppel herumgekrochen, hatte drei verendete Pferde in Augenschein genommen – und ums Haar hätte ich diesen Tag mit einem Flashback begonnen…!  
Eine Weile lehnte ich nur lethargisch in den Polstern und versuchte, mich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg.  
Dabei war es so friedlich hier draußen. Unfassbar, unwirklich ruhig… Nichts als leises Vogelzwitschern und ein fernes, sachtes nur leicht an- und abschwellendes Rauschen von der nächsten Landstraße…  
  
Augenblick mal…!  
  
Da war ein Brummen, …Quietschen, wie von gequälten Bremsen und Knirschen von Kies…, dem Kies in der Auffahrt…   
– hatte ich nicht gerade vorhin erst durch das Fester eine schwarze Limousine den Hügel herunterkommen sehen…?  
  
Noch ohne mir Hoffnungen machen zu wollen, eilte ich nach unten und hörte die Türklingel. Ehe ich noch das Erdgeschoss erreichte, war Frank aus der Küche gekommen und öffnete.  
  
Die Silhouette – mehr war gegen das Licht nicht zu sehen – war unverkennbar! Sherlock rauschte herein und wurde abrupt durch seinen Cousin gestoppt, der ihm den Weg vertrat und ihn einfach stumm umarmte.   
Der Detektiv stand bloß starr da; ich glaube, er hielt die zwei, drei Sekunden sogar die Luft an, bis Frank losließ und zur Seite trat. Mein Freund kam in den Hausflur und sah noch bleicher und hagerer aus als gewöhnlich, dazu finster wie ein übellauniger Vampir, als er mich fast erreicht hatte, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass er in Wahrheit an mir vorbei steuerte. Er hielt mir plötzlich Autoschlüssel vor die Nase und knurrte „Kofferraum“.  
  
Gekränkt starrte ich auf den Zündschlüssel, den ich mir leider völlig verdattert hatte in die Hand drücken lassen und sah dann Sherlock nach, der beinahe trampelnd die Treppe hinaufstapfte. Verwirrt wandte ich mich zu Frank um…  
  
Wir gingen hinaus, wo ein schwarzer Jaguar stand… Sein Heck gab dumpfe Klopfgeräusche von sich.  
  
Es wird doch aber nicht…?!  
  
Wir wechselten unbehagliche Blicke und ich schloss auf…  
  
Da lag in einem schwarzen Anzug ein Typ, den ich nicht kannte, die Hände mit seiner Krawatte hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Die Sonnenbrille war verrutscht und angeknackst, das rechte Auge blutunterlaufen – das würde die Tage eines der prächtigsten Veilchen geben, die mir je untergekommen waren. Er richtete sich auf und bemühte sich, einigermaßen würdevoll dreinzusehen.  
„Warten Sie…“, ich machte mich an seine Fessel, aber es war aussichtslos, außerdem war die Krawatte ohnehin ruiniert. „Bedaure…Frank, würden Sie…?”   
Er nickte bereits und eilte ins Haus, um gleich mit einer Küchenschere zurückzukommen.  
„Ist Ihnen übel, schwindlig oder haben Sie Doppelbilder?“ fragte ich.  
„Schneiden Sie einfach, Doc!” knurrte der Typ. Kaum befreit, kletterte er heraus, schlug er den Kofferraumdeckel zu und sah dann Frank, der unterdessen den Wagenschlüssel hielt, böse an. Der verstand und ließ ihn vor dessen Augen locker aus seiner Hand baumeln, während ich fragte: „Denken Sie wirklich, Sie sind fahrtüchtig?“  
Er schnappte sich grummelnd den Schlüssel, stieg ein und startete noch ehe er die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
Frank und ich sahen einander an.  
  
„Dann…geh ich mal nach Sherlock sehen…“, verkündete ich mit belegter, unsicherer Stimme.   
  
Ich hörte, dass Frank mir folgte und die Haustür schloss – aber dann zurückblieb und sich wieder in der Küche zu schaffen machte. Beklommen stieg ich die Treppen hinauf. Die Tür zu meinem Gästezimmer hatte ich offen gelassen, aber nun fand ich sie geschlossen vor. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber hatte sich sofort zurechtgefunden. Schüchtern öffnete ich die Tür…  
Sherlock hatte sich aufs Bett geworfen, seitlich – die beschuhten Füße ragten über den Rand der Matratze – und lag da, beide Unterarme unter die linke Wange gezogen, so als trüge er die Hände gefesselt. Dabei schnaufte er heftig und starrte zornig vor sich hin.  
  
Ich trat ans Bett…  
  
„Verschwinde…!“ fauchte er heiser.  
   
  
  
  
  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *   
> In the earliest known occurrence of this problem, in the medieval manuscript Propositiones ad Acuendos Juvenes, the three objects are a wolf, a goat, and a cabbage. Other cosmetic variations of the puzzle also exist, such as: wolf, sheep, and cabbage; fox, chicken, and grain; fox, goose and corn; and panther, pig, and porridge. The logic of the puzzle, in which there are three objects, A, B, and C, such that neither A and B nor B and C can be left together, remains the same.


	203. Verständigung

  
  
  
„Verschwinde…!“ fauchte Sherlock heiser, wobei er augenscheinlich durch meine Oberschenkel starrte.  
  
Den Zauberspruch musst du aber noch üben, Merlin! dachte ich und gleichzeitig kam mir in den Sinn, dass sich der Hobbit mit seinem Ring nun den Anschein geben könnte, er sei verschwunden, während er tatsächlich im Zimmer blieb... Aber ich sagte nichts von alledem, denn er sollte nicht denken, dass ich ihn verspotten wollte.   
  
"Du wirst mich schon ertragen", widersprach ich beschwichtigend und setzte mich neben ihn.  
Er war aufgewühlt und erschöpft, so viel war klar. Und als ich ihn nun aus der Nähe beobachten konnte, merkte ich, dass er insgeheim darum kämpfte, Haltung zu bewahren.   
Das erklärte, wieso er sich so abweisend gab. Mycroft war wirklich zu weit gegangen.  
Ich suchte nach Worten, beschloss aber, ihn jetzt nicht darauf anzusprechen, widerstand dem Impuls, meine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Er wollte nicht bemitleidenswert sein, das konnte ich gut nachvollziehen. Also erhob ich mich wieder, deckte ihn zu – wobei ich wie zufällig seinen Rücken berührte und zog ihm behutsam die Schuhe aus.   
"Ich werd' uns mal einen Tee machen", erklärte ich, so gelassen und zugleich sanft, wie ich nur konnte.  
  
Als ich nach unten kam, schloss Frank gerade die Haustür. Anscheinend war Dixie soeben weggefahren.  
"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte er leise.  
"Er hat noch nicht viel gesagt. Aber er ist stinksauer auf Mycroft und er muss sich ausruhen", gab ich vage Auskunft und betrat die Küche, um Tee zu machen.  
  
"John...  
Was ist heute vorgefallen?"  
  
War ja klar, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht nicht so sehr an mir, aber an Simon.  
  
"Wir...hatten einen Zusammenstoß mit Sir Reginald..."  
"Oh. Das klingt gar nicht gut..."  
"Nein. Wirklich nicht, tut mir leid..."  
  
Ich mochte nichts von den Pferden sagen, auch wenn diese Entwicklung bedeutete, dass die Polizei sich mal wegen ihres Hauptverdächtigen im Fall Devlin Gedanken machen musste. Es war noch die Frage, ob sich das wirklich positiv auf unsere Situation auswirken würde.    
  
"Wie war es im Taubenschlag?" fragte ich stattdessen schmunzelnd und lauerte verstohlen auf eine Reaktion.  
"Ehm..., unterhaltsam...", antwortete Frank zurückhaltend, doch mit einem kleinen schüchternen und dennoch ziemlich zufriedenen Lächeln.  
  
Er füllte einige Kekse aus einer Tüte auf eine Untertasse und stellte diese auf das Tablett, das ich für Sherlock vorgesehen hatte. Es waren kleine Hörnchen mit gehobelten Mandeln außenherum, zur Hälfte in Bitterschokolade getaucht und sie verströmten ein zartes Marzipanaroma.  
  
"Ein Geheimtipp?" fragte ich neugierig.  
"Zumindest früher hat er sie sehr gemocht...", äußerte Frank vorsichtig.  
"Ah, ich denke, das tut er immer noch", grinste ich.   
  
Hatte Sherlocks Interesse an Blausäure etwas mit Marzipan zu tun?   
Das wäre ja...bittersüß...  
  
"Ich habe...insgeheim gehofft, dass Mycroft es nach 48 Stunden endlich genug sein lassen würde...  
Konnte er nicht den Anstand aufbringen, und ihn dann wenigstens selbst abholen?!" schimpfte er plötzlich.  
"Und wie ein Mann die gebrochene Nase kassieren, die er verdient hätte?"  
ergänzte ich leicht spöttisch. "Er hätte ihm wirklich auch eine Standpauke halten können, ohne ihn so zu demütigen.   
Außerdem erreicht er doch so nur das Gegenteil..."  
  
Frank nickte.  
"Ich...seh‘ vielleicht mal nach Simon..."  
  
...dem Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt..., fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Mit einer Kanne Tee, Milch, zwei Tassen, einem Glas und dem Gebäck auf dem Tablett, stapfte ich nach oben und fügte auf Franks Zimmer noch Aspirin und Wasser hinzu. Wenn Sherlock wirklich weder gegessen noch geschlafen hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich Kopfschmerzen haben.  
Die Tür war angelehnt, wie ich sie zurückgelassen hatte, so dass ich ohne großen Aufwand ins Zimmer schlüpfen konnte. Ich schob das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und angelte die Lampe herunter, um sie dann mit den Gegenständen darauf leise sinnvoll zu arrangieren, ehe ich ihm Milch und Tee einschenkte.  
Er schien mir bereits etwas entspannter, seine Atemfrequenz hatte sich fast normalisiert. Mein erster Impuls war zwar gewesen, dass ich mich beleidigt gefühlt hatte, aber ich wusste längst, dass er nicht mich meinte. Schließlich war er hierhergekommen und hatte sich zielsicher in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst verstört darüber, wie sehr ihn Mycrofts Denkzettel getroffen hatte. Ich beschloss, mich vorerst damit zufrieden zu geben, dass er mich duldete und...ja, im Grunde meine Fürsorge gesucht hatte, also verzichtete ich auf gutes Zureden bezüglich der Kekse, des Wassers oder der Tabletten, er würde sich auch so zurechtfinden und ich würde mich hüten, seinen Widerspruchsgeist anzustacheln.   
Ich zog die Vorhänge in das geöffnete Fenster, um den Raum ein wenig abzudunkeln und wandte mich zum Gehen.  
Dabei hoffte ich, ganz...neutral, routiniert, ungerührt und ein wenig gelangweilt zu wirken...  
  
"Wolltest du nicht Tee trinken, John?" kam es leise.  
  
Oh.  
Ich hatte nicht wirklich zu hoffen gewagt, dass meine Zurückhaltung belohnt werden würde...!  
  
"Nur, wenn ich dich damit nicht störe...", antwortete ich – und es klang beinahe genauso zaghaft.  
"Du doch nicht, John..."  
  
Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?!   
Ich spürte einen kleinen Kloß in meinem Hals entstehen. Gerade hatte er noch geknurrt, ich solle verschwinden, und natürlich hatte er schon hin und wieder auch gesagt, dass ich ihn störe – Meine Güte! Wer fühlt sich nicht auch schon mal belästigt, sogar von Menschen, die er mag, das ist doch völlig normal!  
Gerade er würde das auch unumwunden sagen – und das ist gut so...zumindest grundsätzlich...  
  
Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er hatte mich noch immer nicht angesehen, aber mir fiel auf, wie verletzlich er wirkte – fast, als könne er im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Also nahm ich mir Tee und Milch und setzte mich in den Sessel.  
Als er merkte, dass ich bleiben würde, hob er die Lider zur Hälfte, ehe er die Knie an den Körper zog, um sich unter der Decke zusammenzuringeln.  
  
Das also hast du gemeint? "Bitte, lass mich nicht allein?"   
Er hatte mich wirklich nur auf Abstand gehalten, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
Aber irgendwie passte es: "Weil du ein Idiot bist" bedeutet: Wir sind beide verrückt, deshalb können wir's gut zusammen aushalten.  
Und "Verschwinde"?   
Ja, vielleicht heißt das: Wenn du mich jetzt allein lässt, hast du nichts begriffen!  
  
Der Tee war noch zu heiß; trotz der Milch.  
  
"Danke für dein Teebriefchen", sagte ich schließlich,   
"wie hast du das nur gedeichselt?"  
"Ach, das war doch so einfach!" brummte er leise mit dem Anflug eines arroganten Lächelns. "Ich habe es natürlich beim Tee zurückbehalten und beschriftet. Als die Constable dann mit dem Abendessen kam, wusste ich ja, welche Sorten es gab, und verlangte, die Tabletts der anderen Gefangenen durchsehen zu dürfen, ob etwa eines von ihnen Fenchel enthielte."  
"Und dann hast du das Briefchen dazugeschmuggelt? Verstehe. Aber wie konntest du sicher sein, dass es bei mir landet und nicht auf dem Tablett für Frank oder Simon?"  
"John! Also wirklich!" jaulte Sherlock augenrollend. "Wir beide waren doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt die einzigen, die noch im Souterrain waren."  
"Oh..., na, klar...", grinste ich.  
  
Nochmals nippte ich an meinem Tee.  
Diese Marzipanmandelhörnchen dufteten verführerisch und ich hatte seit dem Sandwich vor über zwölf Stunden nichts mehr zu mir genommen als ein paar Tassen Kaffee. Erst jetzt verspürte ich wieder so etwas wie Appetit.   
  
Es war gut, ihn wieder zu haben.  
  
Den Detektiv.  
Nicht den Hunger.  
  
Er hatte es irgendwie organisiert, dass er sich hatte rasieren können, das wurde mir jetzt erst bewusst. Ich war daran gewöhnt, dass er überall wie aus dem Ei gepellt aufkreuzte, auch wenn ich ihn bei uns zuhause schon gelegentlich anders gesehen hatte.  
Ob er damit gerechnet hatte, dass Mycroft ihn abholen werde…?  
  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe mal unter die Dusche...", erklärte ich. "Bis gleich..."  
  
Ich verschwand also nach nebenan, um mir den Dreck und Frust dieses Tages abzuspülen und mich umzukleiden. Als ich das frische Hemd zuknöpfte, zögerte ich nur kurz. Wie schon Samstag, Sonntag und heute früh legte ich dann doch auch den Schlips an. Dieses Mal eindeutig wirklich nur, um wieder die Krawattennadel tragen zu können. Mein Handy auf der Ablage unter dem Spiegelschrank begann zu vibrieren.  
Mycroft Holmes, las ich auf dem Display.  
  
„Na, du hast vielleicht Nerven!“ brummte ich leise und überlegte, ihn einfach zappeln zu lassen. Aber dann fehlte mir einfach die Geduld dazu und ich beschloss, ihn wegzudrücken, schließlich wollte ich nun doch wieder nach Sherlock sehen.  
Leise öffnete ich die Tür, denn ich war nicht sicher, ob er noch wach sein würde.  
Inzwischen hatte er Mantel und Sakko abgelegt und lag ausgestreckt im Bett. Die Teetasse und das Wasserglas waren leer und drei von den 300mg Aspirin-Tabletten fehlten. Ebenso etwa die Hälfte der Hörnchen...drei oder vier? Dem Stand der Milch nach zu schließen, hatte er sich noch mindestens eine zweite Tasse genehmigt.  
Gut.   
Ich würde mich hüten, anzumerken, dass er doch nach wie vor einen Fall habe.  
  
„Es ist noch etwas Tee da…“, murmelte er.  
„Danke…“, antwortete ich überrascht, bediente mich und griff nun selbst zu einem Hörnchen. „Ich kann uns noch mehr machen, wenn du magst…“  
Er schüttelte träge den Kopf. „Ich sollte etwas schlafen…“, stellte er ein wenig unwillig fest.  
Ich hatte gerade meine Schneidezähne in das Gebäck geschlagen und biss nun ganz sachte ab, um nur ja keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen.  
Hätte ich nur den Mund etwas weniger voll genommen, dann hätte ich mir nun auch eine Antwort erlauben können. Der weiche, gehaltvolle Keks entfaltete sein Aroma aus Marzipan und Schokolade wie eine liebliche „Duftbombe“ in meiner Mundhöhle.    
Genau in diesem Moment ging in meiner Hosentasche der Vibrationsalarm an.  
  
"Willst du nicht rangehen?" brummte Sherlock mit abweisendem Unterton.  
"Nein.   
Ich hab ihn eben schon weggedrückt.  
Oder willst du...?" brummte ich zurück.  
„Ganz gewiss nicht!“ stimmte Sherlock abfällig zu.  
„Dann mach ich das Handy aus, okay?“  
„Ja, tu‘ das…“  
  
Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Sollte sich Mycroft doch von seinem Schergen Bericht erstatten lassen!  
Sherlock sah zu, wie ich mein Telefon abschaltete, schloss zufrieden die Augen und drehte sich dann gähnend Richtung Wand.  
Ich setzte meinen kleinen Imbiss fort und beendete ihn nach einem zweiten Hörnchen und einer weiteren letzten Tasse Tee. Dann erst erkannte ich es: Sherlock war dicht an die Wand herangerutscht, so dass mehr als die Hälfte des französischen Bettes frei war. Allerdings nur die Matratze, in die Decke hatte sich mein Mitbewohner gewickelt.  
Eine plötzliche Hitze in meinen Wangen verriet mir, dass ich rot geworden war.   
  
Ach, was! dachte ich dann, zog nun doch die Krawatte aus und hängte sie samt der Nadel in den Schrank, entledigte mich der Schuhe und positionierte mich in meinem Schlafsack an Sherlocks Seite.  
  
  
Als ich erwachte, war mein erster Gedanke: Sherlock ist frei.  
Anscheinend hatte ich nur wenige Stunden geschlafen und so war es noch hell. Ich beschloss, ruhig liegen zu bleiben, um meinen Freund nicht aufzuwecken.  
  
  
„John…, du hast Hunger…“, kam es wenige Minuten später gedämpft und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll aus dem Kissen neben mir, als mein Magen leise knurrte.  
„Ja, entschuldige, bitte…“  
„Ich dachte, du würdest ‚brillante Deduktion‘ sagen…“  
„Es war offenkundig – wenn ich das schon brillant nennen würde, wie sollte ich mich denn da noch steigern?“  
„Touché…“  
„Fühlst du dich etwas besser?“  
„Mir geht’s gut...“  
„Du musst doch am Verhungern sein. Ich will mal sehen, was ich auftreiben kann.“    
Ich schälte mich aus dem Schlafsack und zog meine Schuhe wieder an, dann schlüpfte ich rasch fröstelnd in meine Jacke.  
  
Wow, er widerspricht mir nicht...!  
  
Ich verließ also das Gästezimmer und lauschte in den Hausflur, ehe ich mich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Alles war ruhig. Konnten Simon und Frank weggegangen sein? Vielleicht Franks Wagen abholen?  
Und hieß das dann, dass wir eingesperrt waren? – Wegen der Alarmanlage…?  
Also schlüpfte ich in die Küche und –   
  
Oh.  
  
Frank saß am Tisch und sah von einem Kochbuch auf.  
  
"Hallo, John. Ich begann mich gerade so richtig zu langweilen…", sagte er leise.  
"Ehm..."  
"Ich versuche aufzupassen, dass Simon nicht von der Bank fällt...", setzte er mit bedauerndem Grinsen hinzu. Ich folgte mit den Augen dem Hinweis seines Daumens und gewahrte neben unserem Vogelfreund auf der Eckbank den schlafenden Sir, der anscheinend seinen Frust zu ertränken versucht hatte, wie die nicht einmal mehr halbvolle Whiskeyflasche auf dem Tisch verriet.  
  
Nein, "Arme Ritter" wären jetzt wohl kaum das richtige Rezept...! ging es mir durch den Kopf*.  
  
"Oh, Mann...", brummte ich.   
"Ich hätte doch besser Roberta informiert", sinnierte Frank. "Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie's erfährt..."  
"Es würde wahrscheinlich wenig helfen, wenn ich Sir Reginald sage, dass ich seinen Kumpel wirklich lange bequatschen musste, bis er überzeugt war, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich weiter ermittle...", fragte ich ratlos.  
"Sie kennen den Earl genauso lange wie ich", sagte Frank bekümmert die Schultern zuckend. "Aber ich vermute, nein...  
Hm…, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wirklich Lord Dunn dahinter stecken soll. Also bei – eh – Mrs... Samantha – Sie wissen schon – bei der Milliardärin – "  
"Merryweather."  
"Genau. Da würde ich zumindest noch das Motiv verstehen. Aber wieso Devlin? Und zwei voneinander unabhängige Verbrechen halte ich für Unsinn. Doch nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden!  
Aber wenn Reginald und Olivia ein reines Gewissen haben, wieso reagiert er dann so empfindlich?"  
  
Empfindlich, ja...  
Als wir ihn fragten, wo seine Kinder zur Tatzeit waren, ist er richtig ausgerastet.  
  
Oh..., Moment, diese Krone...?!  
Nein, nun hör aber auf.  
Diese Krone auf dem Teebriefchen sieht aus wie das Symbol für den König beim Schach (nicht wie auf dem klassischen Carry on-Plakat) und das auf der Boxershorts ist eine Earlkrone gewesen. Mit Zacken.  
Und wenn Sherlock mir mit dem Teebriefchen etwas hätte sagen wollen, das ich offenkundig übersehen hatte, hätte er doch anders reagiert!  
  
"Tja. Ich weiß auch nicht..."  
"Wie geht's Sherlock?"  
"Besser. Ich wollte gerade sehen, ob ich was zu essen auftreiben kann..."  
"Klingt gut... ", grinste Frank schräg. "Ich könnte auch 'n Happen vertragen. "Die Lektüre eines Kochbuchs macht es auch nicht besser, aber hier gibt’s natürlich nichts anderes...   
Da fällt mir ein..."  
Er ging mit dem Kochbuch zum Küchenschrank, stellte es zurück und holte den Flyer eines Pizzaservice hervor.   
"Ehm...Die Alarmanlage ist aus?" vergewisserte ich mich.   
"Ja. Noch…", grinste Frank. „Wir nehmen Calzone und Quattro Stagioni.“  
„Gut… Hätte gar nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass hierher geliefert wird…“  
„Naja, die kennen Simon und er bestellt öfter dort, wenn er Gäste hat…“  
  
Wir vier an einem Tisch? Der Meisterdetektiv und…der blaue Ritter?   
Naja…, warten wir’s ab…, dachte ich.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie suchen erstmal aus, wir bestellen hier vom Festnetz aus und ich heize den Ofen vor, denn so richtig heiß sind die Pizze erfahrungsgemäß nicht mehr, wenn sie hier ankommen. Und dann sehen wir mal, ob wir Simon wachbekommen. Wenn er nicht präsentabel ist, schaffen wir ihn nach oben und dann speisen wir eben getrennt.   
Vielleicht ist das Sherlock sowieso lieber…“  
„Vielleicht…, aber er hat das nicht böse gemeint, vorhin. Er ist nur sauer auf Mycroft…“  
„Das hoffe ich…“  
„Da bin ich ziemlich sicher!“  
  
Ich klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, ehe ich mit dem Flyer an ihm vorbei eilte.   
  
  
Leise betrat ich unser Gästezimmer und stellte fest, dass Sherlock sich aufgerichtet hatte und nun quer auf dem Bett saß, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und die Beine ausgestreckt auf der Matratze.  
„Gehört sie zu diesem Kadaverspürhund?“ fragte er.  
  
Äh, was?  
Ach, Dixie!  
  
„Die Frau mit dem Mini, der diese interessante Lackierung hat.“  
„Er ist grau! Oder meinetwegen Anthrazit!“ widersprach ich verwundert.  
„John! Bist du farbenblind? Er changiert grün und violett je nach Lichteinfall – wie der Hals einer Taube. Bei Regenwetter mag er langweilig aussehen, aber das ist eine ganz raffinierte Sonderanfertigung.“  
„Wie der Hals einer Taube! Damit hast du bereits alles deduziert!“ grinste ich. „Aber such dir zuerstmal eine Pizza aus. Wir werden was bestellen.“  
Er nahm stirnrunzelnd den Flyer entgegen.  
„Das heißt also, sie hat was für Tauben übrig? …aber keine Halbirre, die in der Stadt die fliegenden Ratten mästet…  
Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte genauer hinsehen können, ich war wohl noch zu aufgebracht. Diese Decke und die Hundehaare habe ich registriert…“  
„Und die Lackierung.“  
  
Er schloss die Augen.  
  
„Könntest du dich zuerst auf die Pizza konzentrieren?“  
„Ich könnte was „con Pollo“ nehmen – um Frank zu ärgern…“  
„Du bist doch nicht sauer auf ihn, oder doch?“  
„Ach, Unsinn! Es ist ein interessanter Fall gewesen. …Diavolo, ich nehme Diavolo…“  
„Gut. Noch etwas? Ich bestelle von Simons Telefon, die kennen ihn…“  
„Schön. Dann zieh mich rauf.“  
  
Irritiert sah ich ihn an, ging zum Bett und streckte meine Hand aus.   
Sherlock starrte mindestens genauso verdattert zurück, dann schnappte er nach Luft und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Jooohn! Ich dachte dein Italienisch wäre wenigstens dafür gut genug.  
Zieh. Mich. Rauf.   
Capisci?“  
„Oou! Das Normale? Oder die Variante con fragole?“  
„Hm, wenn du so fragst… Mit Erdbeeren.   
Wusstest du, dass Rotfuchs, Dachs, Igel, Rötelmaus und Siebenschläfer; Vögel wie Amsel, Hausrotschwanz, Rotkehlchen, Mönchsgrasmücke und Wirbellose wie Weinbergschnecke, einige Käferarten und Tausendfüßler für die Verbreitung der Erdbeere sorgen, weil sie die sogenannten Nüsschen ausscheiden? Ameisen schleppen die Früchte sogar in ihre Baue, verfüttern das Fruchtfleisch an ihre Larven und tragen anschließend die verbliebenen Nüsschen wieder weg.“  
„Okay, Professor Holmes…“, grinste ich leicht entsetzt. „Fühlst du dich sonst wohl? Dann geh ich jetzt erstmal bestellen…“  
„Ja, gut – das passte jetzt doch zu diesem Naturschutzpark, oder etwa nicht?“ fragte Sherlock etwas verärgert.  
„Oh, doch klar… Ich beeil mich!“  
  
Ich hätte jetzt eher erwartet, dass ich zu hören bekommen würde, dass die Erdbeere eine Scheinbeere sei, aber okay…  
Ich gab also unsere Bestellung an Frank weiter. Während er telefonierte und wie ich hörte, vier Portionen Erdbeer-Tiramisù orderte, begann Simon auf seiner Küchenbank ärgerlich zu brabbeln.   
Ich eilte zu ihm.  
  
„Gaaanixx weisssuu! Ichabbnuaa helfnwollln…!“  
„Simon? Hey! Hören Sie mich?“ fragte ich laut.  
„AchassmichinnNUUEE!“ Damit suchte er sich herumzudrehen – um 180°!  
„Wouwouwou! Stopp! Hiergeblieben!“ Ich packte ihn und hielt ihn fest, damit er sich nicht selbst gegen die Rückenlehne der Bank schmetterte.  
„Ja, eh – okay, ich muss Schluss machen! – Ich komme, John!“ meldete sich Frank hastig, warf den Hörer auf die Gabel und eilte an meine Seite.  
„Hey, Si! Aufwachen…!“  
„W-washhh? Aufförn…“, quengelte der Sir kaum indigniert durch die sachten Backpfeifen seines bürgerlichen Kumpels.  
„BOBBY ist zurück!“  
Simon zuckte hoch. „Was? Wo?! Ich binnnich daa! Versteck mich!!“  
Frank kicherte ein wenig verstört, als sich der Sir desorientiert umsah.  
„Komm schon, alter Junge…, du gehörst ins Bett…“, erklärte Frank.  
  
Leichter gesagt als getan! Der Herr Ritter war noch größer als Frank und wahrscheinlich ebenso schwer wie dieser. Irgendwie schleppten wir ihn zwischen uns die Treppe hinauf und beschlossen, ihn in dem allerersten Zimmer einzuquartieren, denn wir waren schon heilfroh, als wir ihn wenigstens bis dahin geschafft hatten! Irgendwie würde dieses Sofa am Kamin reichen müssen.   
Ich stellte ein paar Stühle davor, damit er nicht einfach so rausrollen sollte.  
„Ich schwöre, er ist sonst nicht so!“ stöhnte Frank, inzwischen ein wenig verzweifelt. „Aber das macht ihn anscheinend ziemlich fertig… So können wir ihn wirklich nicht auf unser Genie loslassen…“  
„Bisssein arrrogannder Schnösel, Reggiiie! – Wasss? Hasse gedacchh, ich trauuu mich nich, dassu saang??  
Kannnse maa seehnn…!“  
„Oh weh…, der ist ja echt 'n bisschen traumatisiert, was?  Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es ihm dreckig gehen sollte…“  
„Ja, danke… Eh, wenn Sie Bargeld brauchen, es muss in der Küche was in der alten Kanne auf dem Regal sein…“  
  
   
Ich eilte noch ein Stockwerk höher zu meinem noch etwas angeschlagenen Detektiv und fragte mich, wieviel er möglicherweise mitbekommen haben mochte. Aber die Zimmertür war noch immer verschlossen – also vielleicht doch erfreulich wenig…   
  
„Diese…Ffffrau…?“ fauchte er abfällig.  
  
Mann, der lässt aber auch nicht locker…!  
  
„Was hältst du von ihr?“  
  
Es klang abfällig, lauernd… Ich wollte dazu nichts sagen – was sollte das jetzt?!  
  
„Komm schon, John…! Sie mag ja wohl Frank körperlich noch nicht wirklich nahe gekommen sein…aber ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass sie keine große Parfumbenutzerin ist, aber… Irgendeinen Eindruck wirst du doch haben.“  
„Na, schön. Sie ist nett…witzig…aber nicht albern oder oberflächlich, denke ich. Emanzipiert, aber nicht…nicht auf eine unangenehme Art…“  
„Aber du bist nicht interessiert?“  
„Nein. Wieso?“  
„Warum nicht? Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?“  
„Sherlock, was…was soll das?“ fragte ich unbehaglich.  
„Na, ich hab es verpasst, sie unter die Lupe zu nehmen, deshalb frag ich dich!“  
Moment, heißt das, du machst dir Sorgen?“  
„Was denn sonst?!“ knurrte er.  
„Hey, beruhige dich…! Sie stammt aus einem alten Brieftaubenzüchter-Clan und sie und ihr Bruder arbeiten anscheinend an einer Art…Öko-College. Aber nun lass sie einander doch erstmal beschnuppern! Es ist ja noch gar nichts passiert!“  
  
Anscheinend wurmte es ihn, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte – und mehr noch, dass er sich nicht mal bemüht hatte, mehr über sie herauszufinden.    
Er schlug leise knurrend die Arme ineinander.  
„Und Sir Sigh hat offenkundig eine kleine Fehde mit seinem königlichen Earl… Noch wegen der Ermittlungen?“ stichelte er.  
„Wie kannst wissen, dass es nichts anderes ist?!“ fragte ich leicht verdattert.  
„Wusste ich nicht. Aber ihr habt ihn offenkundig in besoffenem Zustand die Treppe raufgeschafft. Bei dem Gepolter! Irgendetwas hat ihn aus der Bahn geworfen – sollte etwa noch etwas anderes vorgefallen sein? Eher nicht…“  
„Okay, ja. Mach dir jetzt deshalb keine Gedanken.“  
„Tu‘ ich nicht. Gegen dumme Ressentiments kann ich nichts ausrichten.“  
  
Ich schluckte und ging, um das Fenster zu schließen. Ich hatte mir nicht nur einmal schon die Kante gegeben, weil ich mit Sherlock aneinander geraten war!  
Um etwas zu tun zu haben, zog ich den Stuhl zurück, räumte den kleinen Schreibtisch leer und drehte ihn mit einer der schmalen Seiten zum Fenster, dann nahm ich das Tablett vom Nachttisch mit nach unten.   
120°C. Okay…sollte ich hier noch etwas herumtrödeln? Teller mit hinauszunehmen, hatte wenig Sinn…  
Ich nahm Platzdeckchen, Besteck, Gläser und Papierservietten mit.  
  
Als ich zurückkam, schaute mir Sherlock entgegen.  
Was? fragte ich mich.  
Er sah ratlos aus, und ein bisschen…unglücklich…  
‚Ein bisschen unglücklich‘ ergibt eigentlich keinen rechten Sinn, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Ausdruck sonst beschreiben soll…  
  
„Alles okay bei dir?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Er nickte, zog seinen geliebten blauen Schlafrock aus dem Koffer und wickelte sich hinein, ehe er sich auf dem Bett zusammenkauerte.  
Zögernd setzte ich mich zu ihm, gut einen Fuß entfernt.   
Er sah noch immer ruhebedürftig aus.  
  
„Ich…kann mir vorstellen..., das war…ziemlich…verletzend…“, wagte ich mich unsicher vor. „Aber... ER ist derjenige, der dabei eine erbärmliche Figur gemacht hat – nicht du!  
Er sollte sich was schämen!“  
  
Sherlock drehte mir halb sein Gesicht zu und dann lächelte er scheu und dankbar.  
  
Wieso ist es eigentlich ausgerechnet für einen Diplomaten eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe, mit diesem einmaligen, genialen, verrückten Burschen hier, zu kommunizieren, der doch irgendwie auch wieder so...erfrischend normal ist...?!  
Also, vielleicht ist 'normal' nicht der richtige Ausdruck...  
Hm...  
Eher 'geradeheraus'.  
Ja, wahrscheinlich ist genau das das Problem seiner Majestät...!  
  
Ich grinste immer noch ein wenig vorsichtig zurück und erntete ein verständnisinniges Schmunzeln, das mir gleich das Herz ein wenig leichter machte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Arme Ritter (von Windsor)"  
>  http://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/1572697/poor-knights-of-windsor-with-blackberry-compote


	204. ...e maintenant une étude en ...ROUGE…

  
  
Mir war natürlich klar, dass dies wieder nur ein mehr oder weniger flüchtiger Moment sein würde, dass wir allzu bald schon wieder aneinandergeraten konnten – wegen was auch immer, doch in diesem Augenblick fühlte es sich an, als sei die Welt wieder in Ordnung (okay, allein eine solche Formulierung hätte sicher ausgereicht, um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen! Und im Grunde glaube ich nicht, dass die Welt jemals in Ordnung gewesen ist).  
  
Bis der Lieferservice kam, war es dunkel geworden. Frank und ich waren zugleich an der Haustür gewesen und er hatte bezahlt. Frank schob zweieinhalb der vier Pizze nochmal ein paar Minuten in den Ofen (und den Rest wie auch den Nachtisch in den Kühlschrank).  
„Simon…schläft wohl noch…?“ vermutete ich.  
„Ja“, seufzte Frank bekümmert. „Ziemlich blöd gelaufen…“  
„Wer weiß…, der Earl ist ein kleiner Choleriker. Vielleicht kriegt er sich ja wieder ein…“  
„Naja…, eher nicht. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat er ihn vor Zeugen – man könnte sagen vor Domestiken abgekanzelt…, das kann er schlecht zurücknehmen… Und mir ist schon klar, dass dieser Mord unter seinem eigenen Dach eine…gruselige und auch ehrenrührige Angelegenheit ist… “, seufzte Frank.  
„Wozu aber weder Simon noch wir etwas können…“  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf und dann wanderte sein Blick zu der transparenten Tüte mit den Hörnchen – die zwei Übriggebliebenen hatte ich wieder zu dem Rest gepackt.  
„Sie hatten völlig recht“, grinste ich. „Merke ich mir als Geheimwaffe!“  
Frank lächelte wehmütig.  
„Ich würde Sie ja dazu bitten, aber Sie möchten sicher Simon nicht alleine lassen…“  
„Danke, ja…das ist wohl besser so. Grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir…“ Frank verzog sich mit seiner halben Pizza und einem Glas Wein aus der mitgelieferten Flasche, während ich die beiden ganzen zu Sherlock brachte.  
Der Detektiv hatte unterdessen ermittelt, dass gerade ein Violinkonzert im Fernsehen begonnen hatte. Wir ließen es leise mitlaufen und speisten in beinahe vollkommenem Schweigen, einvernehmlich und sehr entspannt. Schließlich holte ich den Nachtisch und als wir davon auch schon so etwa die Hälfte verputzt hatten, erlahmte Sherlocks Esstempo zusehends.  
„Ich kapituliere…“, japste er schließlich.  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schaufelte weiter das Erdbeer-Tiramisù in mich hinein, aber dann wurde mir zusehends bewusst, dass er nicht nur nichts mehr hinunterbrachte – er war jetzt auch zum Umfallen müde und hielt sich nur noch mühsam aufrecht.  
„Geh doch schon ins Bett. Ich komm dann nach…“, riet ich ihm sanft.  
Er nickte erleichtert und schleppte sich zur Schlafstatt, wo er sich nur noch matt auf den Rücken warf und dann flach atmend nach Luft rang. Ich brachte noch das Geschirr nach unten. In dem Zimmer, in dem sich Frank und Simon befinden mussten, war es ganz still und so stellte ich die angebrochene Flasche Wein einfach unten in den Kühlschrank.  
Als ich wieder bei Sherlock ankam, war dieser bereits erschöpft eingeschlafen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seinem Gesicht verriet, dass er sich wirklich etwas überfressen hatte.  
Na, hoffentlich wird ihm nicht schlecht…, dachte ich und versuchte dann sofort, den Gedanken an Pferde mit Koliken zu ersticken. Ich knipste den Fernseher aus und legte mich wieder in meinen Schlafsack gehüllt neben ihn.    
  
  
Im ersten Moment war mir völlig schleierhaft, was mich geweckt haben könnte, aber dann merkte ich es: Sherlock, der neben mir immer noch auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt lag, zitterte und klapperte leise mit den Zähnen.  
Oh, nein, er hat sich also doch erkältet! dachte ich.  
Das war jetzt zwar kein Weltuntergang aber es war ärgerlich, absolut unnötig und würde für uns beide bestimmt ziemlich lästig werden! Nicht nur Sherlock tat mir leid – ich mir auch. Er würde wahrscheinlich binnen kürzester Zeit total unausstehlich werden – und sobald er sich dann wieder etwas besser fühlte, alle ärztlichen Ratschläge, sich noch zu schonen, missachten!  
Na, wunderbar!  
Doch als ich sachte meine Hand auf seine Stirn legte, erkannte ich, dass seine Temperatur eigentlich ganz normal zu sein schien. Verdutzt richtete ich mich auf und sah auf meinen schlotternden Freund hinunter – dann begann ich ihn zuerst sanft, dann etwas stärker zu schütteln.  
„Hey…, Sherlock…! Aufwachen…!“  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, er öffnete die Augen und stöhnte dann leise überrascht auf.  
„Sherlock? Bist du okay?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Ich…hatte keine Ahnung, dass man träumen kann, dass man friert…!“ erklärte er verblüfft und noch immer ein wenig fröstelnd.  
„Geht’s denn wieder?“ fragte ich erleichtert.  
„Mir ist immer noch kalt, aber ich glaube, ich bin in Ordnung…“, gab er etwas unsicher Auskunft und drehte sich mir zu auf die linke Seite. „…hast du denn überhaupt genug Platz?“ fragte er dann zweifelnd und langte oberhalb meines Kopfes nach dem Rand der Matratze hinter mir, dann rutschte er gleich rückwärts ein wenig von mit weg in Richtung Wand.  
„Schon gut“, grinste ich. „Versuch, weiterzuschlafen…“ Dann verspürte ich einen Zug an meinem Schlafsack in der Taillengegend.  
„Komm schon, nicht dass du noch rausfällst…“  
„Okay…“, lenkte ich ein und dachte: Ich werde bestimmt rot – und dieser Verrückte merkt es bestimmt, obwohl es stockdunkel ist…! Ganz super!  
„Na, also…, ist doch besser so…“, brummte Sherlock herablassend.  
Ich hätte schwören können, dass er verstohlen in sich hineingrinste.  
Eigentlich wollte ich sagen: Du kannst jetzt aufhören, deine Fäuste in meinen Schlafsack zu krallen…, aber ich schwieg. Wenn er wieder einschlief, würden sich seine Fäuste schon öffnen. Wie erleichtert musste er sein, endlich nicht mehr in dieser Zelle festzusitzen!  
  
  
Irgendwann später hörte ich jemanden unter uns durchs Haus schleichen; sicher Frank, der für sich und seinen verkaterten Ritter die restliche Pizza aufwärmte… Gut, dann hatte Simon sich also wieder einigermaßen gefangen, dachte ich erleichtert, denn ich hatte schon ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieses…Zerwürfnisses. Ob ich doch noch versuchen sollte, Sir Reginald zu erklären, dass Simon die besten Absichten gehabt hatte?  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen –  
Und dann erst merkte ich, dass meine Hände auf Sherlocks lagen, er hielt sich immer noch an meinem Schlafsack fest – auch wenn sich sein Griff schon deutlich gelockert hatte. Hatte ich instinktiv seine Hände umfasst, um sie von mir wegzuziehen? Hatte ich ihn beruhigen wollen?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Nur so viel stand fest, dass ich einen weiteren Anlass hatte, rot zu werden.  
Seltsamerweise fand ich diese Anhäufung von Peinlichkeiten in jener Nacht eigentlich gar nicht schlimm!  
Trotzdem versuchte ich nicht, meine Hände von Sherlocks zu lösen. Er sollte nicht aufwachen…  
Ich würde eben zusehen müssen, wie ich trotzdem schaffte, wieder einzuschlafen…  
  
  
  
Eine Klingel schrillte durch meinen Kopf…wo ist der Wecker? Ich zerschlage ihn in all seine Bestandteile!!!  
Dann fand ich mich neben Sherlock wieder…  
Oh…, ja, klar…wir sind bei Sir Simon…!  
Also ist es die Türglocke…?  
  
Mein Gott, wer klingelt denn da bloß so unverschämt!?  
  
Sherlock neben mir brummte unwillig und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wird‘ mal nachsehen…“  
„Buubleibsiiier!“ nuschelte Sherlock entschlossen ins Kissen, grabschte zielsicher nach meinem Arm und umklammerte ihn eisern.  
„Oh, nein“, knurrte ich. „Es ist Mycroft, oder? Du bist sicher, es ist Mycroft…“  
  
Statt einer Antwort pressten sich seine Finger gleich einer Zange noch stärker um meinen Arm.  
  
„Ich will ihn nich‘ sehn! Lass ihn bloß nich‘ zu mir!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
  
Ich griff nach seiner Hand. „Hör zu…, ich finde es auch unmöglich, dass er sich so verhalten hat, aber du weißt, er sitzt am längeren Hebel. Mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer! Benimm dich nicht genauso töricht wie er! Du bist doch der Coole von euch beiden, hm?“  
„Ich rede nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm!“ grollte der Detektiv unversöhnlich.  
„Dann lass mich ihm das wenigstens sagen!“  
„Netter Versuch!“  
„Du weißt, er wird nicht gehen…!“  
„Nicht mein Problem! Außerdem wird schon irgendetwas vorfallen, was seine kostbare Anwesenheit erfordert – so ist es doch immer! Mister Unersetzlich!“ schnaufte er verbissen.  
„Ach, Sherlock…, reg dich doch nicht so auf…“, bat ich. Irgendwie musste ich die Situation entschärfen, ehe Frank an unsere Tür klopfte – oder, noch viel schlimmer, sich die britische Regierung womöglich gewaltsam Einlass verschaffte – !  
Gott, würde er wirklich so weit gehen?!  
  
„Komm schon, lass mich los. Ich werd‘ ihm sagen, dass er sich verziehen soll! Zumindest bis auf weiteres!“  
„Dabei würde es nicht bleiben. Du bist ihm nicht gewachsen, John!“  
  
Es klingelte erneut penetrant lange, aber dann riss das aufdringliche Geräusch ab. Eine paar Sekunden lang, konnte ich nichts hören, aber dann drang ein durch die Entfernung und die Zimmertür gedämpftes, doch wütendes, entschiedenes Brüllen an mein Ohr.  
Oh! Frank? wunderte ich mich. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so klingen konnte! Hatte Sherlock darauf spekuliert, dass sein Cousin seinen Bruder herunterputzen würde? Wow…  
Dann hörte ich die Haustür…, Schritte, die die Treppe heraufstapften…  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, Si, leg dich nochmal hin…ist schon gut…“, hörte ich ihn beschwichtigend im Treppenhaus eine Etage unter uns sagen, dann kam er zu uns herauf und klopfte.  
  
„Sherlock? Hör zu, Mycroft ist wieder gegangen…für’s Erste. Ich soll euch aber bitten, dass ihr eure Handys wieder anschaltet…ich hab meins versäumt zu laden, tut mir leid, und das Festnetztelefon hier, hab ich gestern Abend stummgeschaltet. Mycroft hat schon fünfmal auf den AB gesprochen… Solltet ihr euch dann wohl mal anhören…“  
  
„Danke, Frank!“ antwortete ich. „Es ist einfach noch zu früh, um einen Waffenstillstmmm – “ Sherlock hielt mir doch tatsächlich den Mund zu! Ich riss kurz den Kopf zur Seite, bekam mit meinen Zähnen einen seiner Finger zu fassen und biss mit sanfter Gewalt zu, so dass er ihn hastig wegzog und erschrocken auch seinen Griff um mein Handgelenk lockerte. „einen Waffenstillstand auszuhammmm! – Oh, nun hör aber auf!“ fauchte ich Sherlock an. Er hatte – diesmal mit beiden Händen – nach meinem Kopf gegriffen, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch ich war ihm noch rechtzeitig entwischt. Allerdings hielt er jetzt meine Schultern fest.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich doch. Ich geh Frühstück machen. Kommt einfach runter, wenn Ihr was abhaben wollt!“ antwortete Frank, als habe er nichts von unserem Kämpfchen mitbekommen.  
„Lass mich einfach aufs Klo gehen, okay?!“ knurrte ich Sherlock an, als ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, obwohl seine Berührung nunmehr bloß noch eine Geste und keine Freiheitsberaubung mehr darstellte. Er sah mich finster an.  
Ich wand mich aus dem Bett und verschwand ins Badezimmer.  
Nicht zu fassen, es war nicht mal halb neun?! Okay, Mycroft hatte sich nicht ankündigen können, aber trotzdem…! Nein, ich werde nicht sofort mein Handy einschalten! Du wirst gefälligst warten, bis ich so weit bin!  
Ich machte mich also fertig. Als ich das Bad verließ, schien sich Sherlock wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben.  
  
„Du kannst dann packen, John…“, bemerkte er gnädig.  
  
Bitte, was…?!  
„Packen?!“  
  
„Natürlich. Wir fahren nachhause.“ Er hatte es herablassend und mit einem leichten Schulterzucken gesagt.  
  
Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst…!?  
„Sherlock, wir können noch nicht abreisen. Wir haben immer noch einen Fall…!“ erklärte ich verdattert.  
„John. Ich weiß, wann ich geschlagen bin. Mach es nicht noch unangenehmer.  
Es ist nicht dasselbe wie mit General Shan…oder mit Moriarty… Aber das war‘s.“  
„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht aufgeben – du doch nicht! Nettles und Konsorten sind auf dem Holzweg! Du musst weiter machen, Sherlock!“  
„Unsinn. Die Polizei hat es uns verboten, der Earl – gar nicht zu reden von …seiner Majestät!“  
„Schon! Aber das ändert doch letztlich nichts. Da läuft ein Killer frei rum! Denk an Frank! Er ist unser Klient! Und zeig Sir Reginald, dass Simon damit recht hatte, uns zu unterstützen, dass es auch für ihn besser so ist! Wir müssen doch versuchen, die beiden zu versöhnen! Wegen Frank wenigstens!“  
„Nicht mein Problem!“ spottete Sherlock und schlug die Arme ineinander. Er saß noch immer im Bett und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
Okay…, das muss ich anders anfangen…  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm und erklärte ruhig aber nachdrücklich: „Sherlock…! Sieh mal, ich verstehe ja, dass du gekränkt bist…, aber es hat gestern drei weitere Morde gegeben.“  
„WAS…?!“ hauchte Sherlock erschrocken und wurde blass.  
Ich starrte ihn bedauernd an, denn eine so heftige Reaktion hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
„Gott…! John…! Wieso hast du…?“ stammelte er fassungslos.  
„Also, keine Menschen…“, besserte ich nach. „Die Pferde…“  
Er stöhnte auf. „Ja, natürlich die Pferde, du Idiot, das ist doch dann sowieso klar!“ jaulte er dann aufgebracht und schaffte es irgendwie trotz Decke und Schlafsack an mir vorbei aus dem Bett zu springen.  
„Verdammter Mist…!“ fauchte er und begann durch das Zimmer zu tigern. “Wieso sagst du mir das jetzt erst!?“  
„Weil du dich nicht aufregen solltest! Du warst ziemlich erschöpft und uns waren die Hände gebunden, also hätte es gar keinen Zweck gehabt, dich damit zu belasten!  
Das sollte doch wohl einleuchtend sein!“ motzte ich genervt zurück.  
„Ach, zur Hölle, Sherlock! Es tut mir leid, okay? Komm bitte wieder runter! Vor allem eines der Pferde muss Freitagfrüh sehr nervös gewesen sein. Ich hab das vorgestern Abend erfahren und wollte dem gestern früh nachgehen…Vielleicht ist der Täter erst Sonntag wieder in den Park gekommen und hat dabei bemerkt, dass sich die Pferde jetzt vor ihm fürchten. Ja, ich mache mir Vorwürfe – du konntest nichts tun, aber jetzt – “  
„BIST DU VIELLEICHT ENDLICH MAL STILL, DU SCHWACHSINNIGER TROPF?!“ donnerte er außer sich.  
  
Oh, Scheiße…! ging es mir durch den Kopf und mir wurde für einen Moment richtig schlecht. Ich hockte mich wieder aufs Bett und versuchte, unauffällig zu Atem zu kommen.  
Das entsetzliche Gefühl vom vergangenen Morgen ist wieder da.  
  
ES IST MEINE SCHULD…! Ja, ich weiß… ich hab versucht, es zu leugnen…! Gott, wie erbärmlich...! Ich hätte es verhindern müssen…!  
  
Ich höre wieder das herzzerreißende Weinen von Joan Trench und sehe die verendeten Tiere vor mir, deren verzerrte Körper ein stummes aber beredtes Zeugnis ihrer Todesqual abgelegt haben…  
  
Dann spürte ich auf einmal etwas auf meinen Schultern.  
„John…?“  
Sherlocks besorgtes Gesicht war auf einer Höhe mit meinem eigenen. „Nein, komm schon, das hast du wohl wirklich nicht ahnen können…  
Beruhige dich…“, bat er sanft.  
  
Nein! Du wirst jetzt nicht losheulen! befahl ich mir, aber ich schaffte es noch nicht einmal zu schlucken.  
„John… Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wenn, dann ist es meine…“  
Er setzte sich neben mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
„Ich weiß doch längst, wer’s war…  
Das heißt, ich bin zu mehr als 99% sicher, aber ich kann es nicht beweisen! Ich hab noch nicht mal das Motiv!  
Auch wenn sie Fehler gemacht hat – sie ist schon irgendwie... verdammt gut…“      
  
…ich weiß…wer’s war…  
…SIE…  
?!  
WAS…?!  
  
Langsam sickerten diese Neuigkeiten in mein verstörtes Bewusstsein, ich fühlte mich wie erstarrt.  
  
„Was?!“ flüsterte ich fassungslos.  
„Najaa…“, machte er gedehnt. „Es sind nur…zwei kleine Beobachtungen, die mir zusammengenommen alles verraten haben...  
Naja: NICHT alles.  
Aber eben die Person der Täterin… Als ich dann noch die Bluse mit dem Kaffeefleck fand, war alles klar. Aber das genügt eben nicht als Beweis…“  
„Dann…hat der Nagellack doch etwas zu bedeuten?!“ stammelte ich noch immer wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
„Nagellack?! Nein, wieso, es war der Lippenstift!“  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich versteh überhaupt nichts!“ quengelte ich.  
„Also, schön, John. Was war Sonntagmorgen?“ fragte er geduldig.  
„Samantha Merryweathers Leiche wurde gefunden.“  
„Wo und wie?“  
„Im Ehebett der Dunns, erschossen.“  
„UND!??“  
„Und?!“  
„Komm schon!“  
„...in Lady Olivias Kimono…mit Lockenwicklern, Schlafbrille und Nachtcreme oder Schönheitsmaske, was weiß ich – weswegen wir bereits dachten, dass es eine Verwechslung gewesen sein könnte, was noch wahrscheinlicher wurde, als du festgestellt hast, dass in Olivias Büro eingebrochen worden war und so weiter, aber was…hat…“    
  
Was habe ich übersehen? grübelte ich.  
  
Der Detektiv musterte mich lauernd. „John. Mal angenommen, du bringst jemanden um, im Schutze der Nacht, alles läuft wie am Schnürchen, du gehst zurück in dein Bett und am nächsten Morgen gehst du frühstücken und – Padaaah! vor dir steht dein Mordopfer und sagt: Guten Morgen, Dr Watson, ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht!  
Na, was würde in deinem kleinen Hirn vorgehen?  
Erst mal gar nichts, schätz ich!!“  
„Ich…ich glaube, ich würde die Fassung verlieren“, gestand ich. „Aber ich verstehe nicht – ich meine, niemand hat die Fassung verloren – soweit wir wissen…“  
„Kein Mensch hat es beobachtet. Es gab nur stumme, unbelebte Zeugen. Der erste heißt Milchkaffee, aber das war nicht der erste, den ich getroffen habe.“  
Er sah ich erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Oooh…“, ächzte ich noch ziemlich ungläubig, „…der Kaffeebecher…, der zerbrochene Kaffeebecher…und ich habe noch bemerkt, dass Lippenstift daran war…ich hatte zuerst gedacht, das Dienstmädchen hätte ihn fallen lassen, aber dann wäre ja noch kein Lippenstift daran gewesen…  
Also die Mörderin hatte sich einen Kaffee genommen, war auf die Terrasse gegangen, hatte einen Schluck getrunken und dann gelangweilt in die Halle geschaut und da – Peng! – Auftritt Olivia –  
‚Oh, wie schrecklich, ich hab jemand anderes getötet!‘ Oder in ihrem Fall wahrscheinlich eher:  
‚Verdammter Mist! Wie konnte das passieren: Wieso lebt die blöde Gans denn noch?!‘  
Du hast also die Lippenstiftfarbe wiedererkannt?“ schloss ich.  
„Nicht ganz. Ich merkte zuerst nur, dass irgendetwas faul war. Die Tat war ja noch nicht entdeckt worden. Aber ich hab etwas gesehen, was mich auf die Idee brachte, nach dem zerbrochenen Kaffeebecher zu suchen.“  
Er rollte die Augen, wahrscheinlich weil ich sicher aussah, wie ein etwa fünfeinhalb Fuß großes Fragezeichen.  
„Was hatten die anwesenden Damen an, John?“  
  
Oh, nein, Sherlock, es ist noch vor dem Frühstück, sag’s mir einfach! dachte ich genervt.  
  
„Also gut… Gwen trug einen Kilt, Black Stewart, glaube ich, jedenfalls überwiegend schwarz und rot und eine rote Bluse. Lady Dunn…war glaube ich in…Hellgrün…mit Rosa…rosa Blüten. Mrs Tettmar…, ich weiß nicht, sie sprachen über ihre Halskette…,  ich glaube, sie trug ein bräunlich gemustertes Kleid. Und Mrs Milton war noch nicht da…“  
„Sehr gut, John“, lobte Sherlock. Aber das hielt wie üblich nicht lange vor, denn er fuhr gleich fort: „ Und das Make-Up? Der Lippenstift vor allem?“  
„Da muss ich passen…!“  
„Komm schon, streng dich an!“  
„So gut hab ich bei Connie Prince nicht aufgepasst“, motzte ich genervt. „Irgendwie zur Kleidung passend, vermute ich?!“  
„Aha? Na, komm! Irgendeinen Vorteil muss es doch für unsere Arbeit haben, dass du…so empfänglich für weibliche Reize bist!“  
  
„Ach, Mann! Ich weiß es nicht mehr, okay?!“  
  
„Okay ist anders“, schnaubte Sherlock. „Also, Miss Dohertys Lippenstift war so Rot, wie das Rot in ihrem Tartan. Lady Olivia, die zwar hätte die Mörderin sein können, die dann aber natürlich ihre Zielperson erwischt hätte und keinerlei Grund hatte zu erschrecken – logischerweise! – trug kühle Pastelltöne und exakt dasselbe Rosé auf ihren Lippen wie in ihrem Kleid. NICHT SO Colleen Tettmar! Sie trug Erdtöne, dazu zwar auch einen Lippenstift in einem…dunkleren Lachston aber ihr Wangenrouge und ihr Lidschatten passten nicht – die waren in einem ähnlich kühlen Rosé wie bei Olivia – der Lidschatten sogar noch mit einem bläulichen Stich, das Rouge hatte sie nochmal überpudert, aber an die Augen hatte sie sich nicht mehr herangewagt, das war mehr Arbeit, als die Lippen nachzuziehen. Also, was war da los? Am Vorabend hatte der Lippenstift zur Jacke gepasst und auch bei der Jagd hatte sie ihr Make-Up farblich auf die Kleidung abgestimmt. Ganz klar: Ihr war an diesem Morgen schon ein kleines Malheur passiert! Sie musste sich umziehen! Ich fand das Dienstmädchen, das einen zerbrochenen Kaffeebecher entsorgte und der Lippenstift daran harmonierte weitaus besser mit dem Lidschatten und dem Originalton des Rouge!  
Voilà.  
Und später habe ich dann diese Bluse gefunden – natürlich wurde sie mit all den anderen Indizien beschlagnahmt. Aber das haben sie übersehen!“  
Er hatte sein Handy hervorgeholt und zeigte mit ein Foto:  
Stoff, das sah man an den leichten Falten, in denen das Muster lag, …weiß mit leicht stilisierten rosa-lila Magnolienblüten verziert – und mit bräunlichen Flecken bekleckert. Ein großer, langgezogener und mehrere kleine Spritzer. Kaffee mit Milch.  
  
„Die Managerin…“, murmelte ich geplättet.  
Klar, sie hatte überall Zugang…im Schloss, im Club, im Vorstandsbüro, sie konnte reiten und vielleicht stimmte es gar nicht, dass sie schlecht schoss – obwohl – nein…! Auch das kam ja hin…!  
„Ja, aber wieso denn, um Himmels willen…?“ fragte ich fassungslos.  
  
Sherlock ließ sich neben mich plumpsen: „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung…“  
  
  



	205. Zwischenbilanz zu viert

 

 

  
„Also…, nur dass ich das jetzt richtig verstehe…“, murmelte ich noch immer etwas verdattert und wusste eigentlich schon, dass ich das bereuen würde, „wir sind in diesem Schloss, wo wir außer Martin Slipstone und natürlich Frank alle anderen gerade erst kennengelernt haben und dir fällt unpassendes Make-Up auf und du schließt daraus: Die war’s?!“  
„Sagte ich das nicht?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos zurück.  
„Okay…, also, ich will deine Erkenntnis nicht anzweifeln, aber wie konntest du sicher sein? Wie konntest du sicher sein, dass es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten hat?! Ich meine, …vielleicht mag sie ihr Make-Up einfach so? Keine Ahnung…, bildet sich ein, dass sie…ihre Augen auf diese Weise besser betont… Oder sie hatte…nicht alles dabei?“  
„Oh, John, das ist Bullshit! Sie hat innerhalb von 36 Stunden allein drei verschiedene Lippenstifte benutzt, von dem Rest gar nicht zu reden. Am Morgen hatte sie zur Jagd ein eher dezentes Make-Up in warmen Tönen getragen, am Abend das passende Kirschrot als Lippenstift zu ihrer Jacke und dazu smokey Eyes, und wie ich ja richtig vermutet hatte, hat sie diese Bluse mit dem entsprechend kühlen Rosé-Blasslila kombiniert, ehe sie dann wegen des Kaffeeflecks umdisponieren musste.“   
Ich hörte ihm fassungslos zu und mir kam in den Sinn, was Jemima über den Vornamen Keren-Happuch gesagt hatte: Manche Frauen hätten es durchaus verdient, „Schminktöpfchen“ genannt zu werden…   
„Na gut, was das angeht, gebe ich mich geschlagen…   
Aber sie hätte auch wegen was ganz anderem erschrecken können…ein Vogelschrei, eine aufdringliche Wespe… – oder angerempelt werden, oder stolpern… Die meisten von uns hatten am Vorabend nicht schlecht getankt…“  
„Schon! Aber dann hätte sie keinen Grund zur Eile gehabt, verstehst du! Sie hätte ihr Make-Up in Ruhe komplett erneuern können, aber sie hat präsent sein wollen!   
Natürlich habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst, was genau sie getan hat – aber dass sie irgendetwas unternommen haben musste, war klar! Und sie wollte bei den anderen sein, wenn es entdeckt wird! Und jetzt, wo sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass irgendetwas schrecklich schiefgegangen war, erst recht!  
Ich gebe zu, ich dachte zuerst eher an…falsche Indizien. Und letztlich war es das auch…großenteils…“  
  
Ich sprang auf. „Okay! Folgendes: Ich gehe, Frank mit dem Frühstück helfen, du machst dich fertig und dann wirst du deinem Kollegen und auch Frank und Simon alles haarklein erklären, was du bisher herausgefunden hast! ALLES!“ beschloss ich. „Und ich werde natürlich von dieser scheußlichen Sache mit den Pferden berichten, du steigst bestimmt sofort dahinter, wie das abgelaufen ist!“ setzte ich frustriert hinzu. „Ach ja. Und vorläufig keine Bemerkungen über Jemima Dixon. Konzentrier dich auf den Fall!“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich Sherlocks überraschtes Gesicht…er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, schüttelte sich kurz und trabte dann brav ins Bad.  
Ich ging zum Kleiderschrank und legte den Schlips mit der Krawattennadel wieder an, ehe ich unser Zimmer verließ.   
  
   
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir dann beim Frühstück, dessen Zubereitung ich Frank abgenommen hatte, damit der nach Simon sehen und ihn aus dem Bett trommeln konnte.   
Frank und ich hauten rein, Sherlock, der sich eigentlich mit seinem üblichen gesüßten Kaffee hatte begnügen wollen, war der Versuchung erlegen, sich eines der Mandelhörnchen zu schnappen, die sein Cousin so ganz beiläufig mit auf die Tafel gestellt hatte. Wir hatten kurz einen verschwörerischen Blick gewechselt und uns nichts anmerken lassen. Sir Simon dagegen  versuchte, all die Speisen auf dem Tisch vor ihm zu ignorieren und starrte angewidert an ihnen vorbei. Sein spezielles Katerfrühstück rührte er nicht an – nur Franks Erkältungsmedizin, die gegen einen dicken Schädel auch ganz gut wirkt. Doch nachdem er bisher kaum mehr als „Moorng“ genuschelt hatte, starrte er nun Sherlock entgeistert an.  
  
„Colleen?!“ schrie er – um sich gleich anschließend den dröhnenden Kopf zu halten, „Niemals! Wozu denn? Sie ist ein sogenanntes geborenes Mitglied des Vorstandes, sie hat Devlin mitausgesucht! Ich meine, ich war nicht dabei – , aber wenn sie ihn madig gemacht oder einen anderen favorisiert hätte, dann wäre die Abstimmung nicht so eindeutig verlaufen, ich hab doch das Protokoll gesehen! Wir geben alle viel auf ihr Urteil – sie hat jahrelang bewiesen, wie erfolgreich sie ist!“  
Er verstummte erschöpft und griff zittrig nach seinem Kamillentee.  
„Was den Punkt „Gelegenheit“ angeht, liegt sie natürlich ganz vorne…“, räumte nachdenklich Frank ein. Aber auch er konnte sich wohl keinen Reim auf ein Motiv machen.  
„Tja…, vielleicht hat sie irgendetwas erst zu spät erfahren…“, spekulierte Sherlock ungewohnt vage. „Vielleicht merkte sie zu spät, dass sie ihn doch von irgendwoher kannte…also, das könnte ja alles Mögliche sein, vielleicht hat sie als Teenager Kinder betreut und irgendetwas ist damals vorgefallen...bei den Pfadfindern zum Beispiel.  
...oder er wollte irgendetwas ganz anders machen, als sie es für richtig hielt…“  
„Aber es wird doch über alles abgestimmt! Und falls er falsche Angaben zu seinem Werdegang gemacht hätte, wäre der Arbeitsvertrag leicht anzufechten gewesen“, stöhnte Simon.   
„…aber vielleicht hat er sie erpresst…?“ grübelte ich. "Sie dachte vielleicht anfangs – "  
„Nonsens! Kein halbwegs intelligenter Erpresser würde allein mit seinem Opfer in einen finsteren Wald reiten!“ fiel mir Sherlock ins Wort und langte so dicht an Simon vorbei nach der Kaffeekanne, dass der Sir erschrocken zurückzuckte.   
„Stimmt, das wäre…ziemlich dumm. Und wenn irgendwie doch was an diesen Frackingplänen dranwäre…?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Oh“, brummte Sherlock verärgert, als ihm klar wurde, dass das weder für Frank noch für Simon ein gänzlich neuer Gedanke war. „Was hast du ihnen noch verraten?“  
„Nichts. Aber damit muss jetzt Schluss sein. Du wirst uns jetzt ALLES sagen.“  
„Das kann aber dauern…“  
„Dann fang doch einfach mal an!“ schlug ich etwas spöttisch vor.  
„Tja, also…es war aufgrund von Franks Beobachtung klar, dass wir jemanden suchen, der eher klein ist, Fünfeinhalb Fuß etwa, sich im Park nicht nur auskennt, sondern entweder ganz unauffällig oder mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit überall frei bewegen kann. Reiten kann. Clever planen und organisieren kann…und sich körperlich nicht überschätzt. Die Benutzung eines Flaschenzuges war von vorneherein einkalkuliert gewesen. Und auch sonst spricht das Vorgehen dafür, dass ein gewisses Maß an Heimtücke einfach nötig war, um körperliche Unterlegenheit auszugleichen. Das – und auch die Beobachtung, dass der Täter eine dicke Jacke trug, also die Figur schlecht zu erkennen war, ließ mich von Anfang an in Erwägung ziehen, dass es durchaus auch eine Frau sein könnte, ohne dass es Frank ins Auge springen musste.   
Das Opfer hegte keinerlei Argwohn. Daher ist die Erpressertheorie auch so abwegig!“  
„Moment…! Das Elektroauto hat also überhaupt keine Rolle gespielt? Zu keinem Zeitpunkt?“ fragte Simon irritiert.  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
„Was er sagen wollte, ist „Tut mir leid, nein!““ verbesserte ich ein wenig bissig. „Das war…Effekthascherei. Um Sie zu beeindrucken…“  
Sherlock rollte verärgert die Augen. „Keineswegs nur! In erster Linie wollte ich nicht nach einem Flaschenzug fragen! Das sollte noch niemand wissen! Können wir jetzt wieder aufs Wesentliche zurückkommen?!  
Die Finte mit dem Rehbockkadaver ließ mich vermuten, dass später noch weitere falsche Spuren auftauchen würden – dass sich dann herausstellte, dass es zwei verschiedene Tiere gab, sagte mir, dass der Täter kein guter Schütze ist.“  
„W-was?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Oh, bitte! John! Gerade du solltest das verstehen!“ jaulte Sherlock. „Die Jagdgewehre, die auf den Fotos zu sehen gewesen sind, hatten doch Schalldämpfer, also ist doch –   
Moment mal? Du hast dir die Waffen nicht angesehen? DU?! Das fasse ich nicht…!“ unterbrach er sich.  
„Ich hab versucht, mir die Gesichter einzuprägen!“ rechtfertigte ich mich ein wenig gekränkt. "...und überlegt, wer größenmäßig passen könnte...!"  
„Also, schön! Lassen wir das!“ schnaubte er resigniert.  
„Unser Täter konnte sich problemlos morgens um drei in diesem Park aufhalten, Pferd und Sattelzeug holen und kannte sich bestens aus. Dann hätte er doch wohl auch ein Jagdgewehr holen und im Licht des Vollmonds einen Bock schießen können. Stattdessen hat er aber welche geklaut! Also entweder kam er an keine Distanzwaffe heran oder er schießt zu schlecht, um die Tiere selbst abzuknallen. Für den ersten Mord brauchte sie eine Gasdruckpistole, die ließ sich am besten verstecken – in der Satteltasche, denke ich – und sie macht keinen Lärm. Da musste sie sowieso aus kürzester Entfernung abdrücken, um sicher zu sein, dass die Durchschlagskraft ausreichen würde.“  
„Ja, okay, ich hab auch darüber nachgedacht, ob bei der Jagd Lockmittel verwendet werden…“, brummte ich.  
„Und Mrs Tettmar sagte ja – nein, sie VERKÜNDETE förmlich, dass sie schlecht schießt – erinnerst du dich, Frank?" fuhr Sherlock fort. "Du hast sie noch gefragt, ob sie am Morgen auch etwas geschossen habe. Statt zu behaupten, sie habe es nicht wirklich versucht oder zu flunkern, dass sie etwas getroffen hätte, berichtete sie amüsiert über ihre peinlichen Fehlschüsse. Wieso? Um vor dir nicht als Tiermörderin dazustehen? Diese Bemerkung war nicht nur seltsam und für sie selbst peinlich, sie war auch…im Hinblick auf ihre Funktion als Managerin – nicht gerade besonders...diplomatisch. Niemand an diesem Tisch konnte wissen, dass sie nichts geschossen hatte und selbst wenn, dann wären sie wohl alle zu höflich und zu feige gewesen, diese Lüge anzuprangern. Niemand wollte es sich mit ihr verderben.“  
Das sagst ausgerechnet du, dem es nichts auszumachen scheint, absolut jeden vor den Kopf zu stoßen? grollte ich innerlich.  
„Ja, stimmt…, das passte auch irgendwie nicht zu ihrem sonstigen...souveränen Auftreten…“, brummte Simon mit noch belegter Stimme. „Aber ich gebe zu, ich hab diese…freimütige Äußerung auf den Alkohol geschoben…“   
„Ja, das scheint allerdings naheliegend. Am nächsten Morgen hat sie unaufgefordert zugegeben, dass sie es wohl übertrieben hätte – aber sie habe geschlafen wie ein Stein und ihrem Rücken ginge es wieder gut…“, erinnerte ich mich.  
„Aha?!“ platzte Sherlock heraus und schmunzelte interessiert in meine Richtung. „Da war ich wohl gerade noch auf der Terrasse…, ja, ich erinnere mich, dass ihr ein Katerfrühstück gebracht wurde… So konnte sie gleich klarstellen, dass sie in der Nacht nichts gehört oder gesehen hatte – obwohl die Miltons doch so nahe bei ihr untergebracht waren. Die Sache mit dem Rücken ist verräterisch, nicht? Es muss passiert sein, als sie die Leiche an diesem Gitter festband und in den Teich wuchtete, dabei hat sie keinen Flaschenzug benutzen können…  
Tja…  
Nach dem zweiten Mord war auch klar, dass sich unser Täter im Schloss ebenfalls ausgezeichnet auskennt. Die Lage des Schlafzimmers, des Büros, der Kameras, die Gepflogenheiten des Wachpersonals und dass sie keinen Zugriff auf die Überwachungsfilme hatten. Wie Olivia mit ihrer Korrespondenz umzugehen pflegt. Die Ranger, selbst die, die zum wiederholten Male als Jagdhelfer für den Earl arbeiteten, dürften kaum derart gut Bescheid wissen. Vielleicht war ihnen nicht einmal klar, dass ihr zukünftiger Vorgesetzter eigentlich hätte kommen sollen! Nur das Passwort für den Computer wusste der Täter nicht – oder in dem Fall, das System, nach dem es gewechselt wird. Übrigens jeweils die Anfangsbuchstaben einer bestimmten Wortfolge, die wöchentlich ausgetauscht wird.“  
„Du hast doch schon von ihr angefangen, als wir zum Tatort unterwegs waren!“ erinnerte sich Frank. „Kurz bevor du den Earl damit auf die Palme gebracht hast, dass du ihn nach dem Alibi seiner Kinder gefragt hast…“  
„Ja. Und tatsächlich hatte sie sich für die Nacht auf Freitag nicht angemeldet. Sir Reginald war aber ziemlich überzeugt, dass sie dagewesen sein würde“, ergänzte der Detektiv abfällig.  
„Du hast…Spuren sichergestellt, Sherlock…“, begann ich stockend. „Aber…“  
Aber auch welche…unterschlagen… – oh, wie zur Hölle sollte ich das nur sagen?!  
„…du bist dir bei einigen Spuren sicher, dass sie nicht echt sind…“  
„Das war von Anfang an ein großes…Handicap…Die Mörderin wollte, dass es so aussehen sollte, als sei der Täter von außen gekommen. Über den Balkon. Aber in Wahrheit war sie schon drinnen, sie hat die Wache betäubt, schoss zweimal auf die vermeintliche Lady – beim ersten Mal aus nur gut einem Yard Entfernung durch ein Polster. Da konnte sie natürlich nicht über den Lauf zielen, aber das kann sie geübt haben. Bei dem Kopfschuss war nur das schalldämpfende Kissen dazwischen. Mrs Tettmar schlug dann von innen das Fenster ein, indem sie es öffnete, denn wo der Schlüssel zur Balkontür deponiert war, wusste sie nicht. Die Scherben waren dann zwar innen, aber seitlich versetzt zum Fenster; in Richtung des Scharniers. Dann warf sie einen Knopf auf den Balkon. Die Faser am Türblatt stammt von einer dunkelblauen Strickjacke, die ich später gefunden habe. Sie wollte sie nicht unbedingt dort hinterlassen, denn ich habe eine weitere von der Leiche…verschwinden lassen, aber sie war trotzdem eine falsche Spur…und an diesem Punkt bin auch ich anfangs teilweise auf ihr Verwirrspiel hereingefallen. Es sollte ja später herauskommen, dass der Mörder doch von innen gekommen war – zwar vielleicht schon über den Balkon, aber von der Seite und nicht von unten, weil es sich um jemanden handelte, der ganz offiziell die Nacht dort verbrachte! Der Clamswooder Bürgermeister Nathan Milton. Es sollte so aussehen, als ob er selbst diese falschen Spuren gelegt hätte. Im Anschluss an die Tat, hat sich unsere Mörderin Zugang zum Büro verschafft, die nachgemachte Mail deponiert und den Laptop …ausgeschlachtet, wobei wir immer noch nicht genau wissen, ob sie wirklich eine ruinierte Festplatte hinterlassen hat, die dann das Wachpersonal wieder ausbaute...“  
„Was…? Also, kann sein, ich habe noch zu viel Restalkohol, aber was meinen Sie?“ quengelte Simon verstimmt.  
„Oh, um Gottes Willen, so werden wir doch nie fertig!“ stöhnte Sherlock theatralisch.  
„Komm, mach mal halblang!“ tadelte ich ihn.  
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief und klagte: „Halblang! Auch so eine unsinnige Vokabel! Aaalso schön. Unsere Täterin wollte nicht, dass herauskam, dass die Mail niemals wirklich eine Mail war, dass Olivia sie gar nicht bekommen hat, schon gar nicht über diesen Laptop. Und es sollte nicht herauskommen, dass der Mörder gar nicht über den Balkon gekommen war. Aber ein Laptop ohne Festplatte könnte selbst einen schwachköpfigen Ermittler stutzig machen, also hatte sie vielleicht einfach eine andere Festplatte mit. Eine gelöschte, damit sie sie austauschen konnte. Sie hat aber auch den Akku ausgebaut, weil sie wollte, dass irgendwann jemand nachsieht und ein Haar findet, das sie im Innern des Computers deponiert hat. Es war ein Haar von Diana Milton.   
Später hat Mrs Tettmar die Leiter geholt und das Objektiv der Kamera verklebt. Anschließend hat sie das Beet direkt unter der Kamera, das durch das Aufstellen der Leiter sowieso schon gelitten hatte, erst richtig zerwühlt und plattgedrückt, so als sei der Killer dort hinuntergesprungen. Später haben sich dann auch die Wachleute den Laptop und die Kamera vorgenommen, als sie bemerkten, dass einer der ihren betäubt worden war. Falls Mrs Tettmar nur eine Festplatte entfernt – also sie nicht ersetzt hat, wird der Laptop über zwei Festplatten verfügt haben!“  
„Deshalb hab ich gefragt, von wem all dieser Nippes im Büro stammt“, warf ich an Simon gewandt ein.  
„Nip-pes?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock spitz.  
„So dekoratives Schreibtisch-Spielzeug. Unter anderem ein ...Magnetdings – vielleicht stark genug, um eine Festplatte zu ruinieren… Es waren keine Fingerabdrücke daran. Ich glaube, es wurde geputzt. Verdächtig, aber beweist leider gar nichts…“    
„Ich sagte doch, sie ist nicht schlecht!   
Tja. Das Personal, auch die Wachmannschaft wussten natürlich, wo der Schlüssel zum Balkon zu finden war. Also sind sie raus und haben die Kamera demoliert, da sie sie dazu nicht abmontiert haben, fiel ihnen das verklebte Objektiv nicht auf.   
Wie auch immer. Ich wollte, weil ich befürchtete, die Polizei würde…meine Mitarbeit ablehnen…, dachte ich, ich könne ihr die Arbeit erleichtern, indem ich falsche Spuren verschwinden lasse…“, gestand Sherlock endlich.  
„Der Knopf gehörte zu einem von Nathan Miltons Oberhemden und die blaue Faser zu seiner dunkelblauen Strickjacke. Problematisch war jetzt nur: Der Bürgermeister reiste am Nachmittag überraschend ab. Er würde gar nicht da sein! Okay, er hätte spät in der Nacht zurückkommen können, aber hätte er unbemerkt ins Schloss gelangen können? Wohl eher nicht! Aber Mrs Tettmar hatte nichts Vergleichbares von Diana Milton, das sie hätte verwenden können. Deshalb musste noch das Haar deponiert werden. Vielleicht hatte ja Mrs Milton für diesen nächtlichen Coup die Strickjacke verwendet? Übrigens – auch das Hemd, an dem der Knopf fehlt, ist Marineblau! Genau das, was man anziehen würde, um nachts in ein Haus einzusteigen: Was Schwarzes oder Dunkelblaues.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nichts übersehen habe! Sie muss weitere Spuren platziert haben, nachdem ich verhaftet wurde! Also entweder weiß sie – oder ahnt zumindest – was ich getan habe, oder sie hält die Polizei inzwischen für so beschränkt, dass sie die falschen Indizien nicht gefunden haben…  
Jedenfalls: Wie konnten sie bloß trotzdem auf die Idee kommen, die Miltons zu verdächtigen. Und wieso obendrein noch einen Ranger?!“ fauchte Sherlock aufgebracht.  
Aha? Mehr hatte er also noch nicht mitbekommen!  
„Simon…, Sie haben das mit den Miltons doch von Sir Reginald erfahren…“, merkte ich an.  
„Ja – und ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn nicht danach ausgehorcht!  
Wie auch immer.   
Sie haben die Tatwaffe gefunden. Ein alter Armeerevolver, den Milton so gar nicht mehr hätte besitzen dürfen. Er hatte ihn wohl deshalb nicht gestohlen gemeldet. Die Waffe lag direkt gegenüber dem Zimmer der Miltons in einer Truhe auf dem Flur… Das war zwar auffällig…dicht dran, aber da ja eigentlich kaum noch jemand hätte wissen können, was das für eine Waffe war, und Diana sie vielleicht in Panik und mit ganz wenig Zeit verstecken musste, schien das der Polizei wohl plausibel genug. Die Miltons haben zuerst geleugnet, die Waffe zu kennen – naja, eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Natürlich gab es damals auch schon Seriennummern…“  
Sherlock starrte ihn gebannt an, so dass unser armer Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt es fast mit der Angst bekam.  
„Aus-ge-zeich-net!“ artikulierte er übertrieben. „Wie kann Mrs Tettmar davon gewusst haben? Und wie kam sie in den Besitz dieses mörderischen Schätzchens?   
Meine Herren, wir haben ein weiteres Verbrechen! Einen Diebstahl oder gar Einbruch. Vielleicht erwischen wir sie auf diese Weise!   
John, wie war das denn nun mit den Pferden?“  
  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah zu Frank hinüber. Er wirkte ein wenig geknickt, aber anscheinend war er inzwischen von Simon ins Bild gesetzt worden. Wenigstens etwas.  
„Also vorgestern hab ich während der Spätschicht mit allen diensthabenden Rangern gesprochen, von denen ich dachte, dass sie eventuell etwas wissen könnten und nach der Übergabe habe ich noch mit welchen von der Nachtschicht geredet. Dabei war ein gewisser Millard, der mir erzählte, dass das Pferd, das er Freitagfrüh genommen hätte, „superschreckhaft“ gewesen sei. Clayton scheint sie gerne genommen zu haben. Er meinte, ich solle am nächsten Morgen eine Joan Trench fragen, die sich um die Pferde kümmert. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, ob sich noch ein weiteres Tier seltsam benommen hat. Ich hab noch betont, er soll das niemandem erzählen – hat er auch nicht, eigenen Angaben zufolge…und das glaube ich ihm. Gestern hat er mich noch ergänzend darüber informiert, dass der rechte Steigbügel auffallend kurz eingestellt gewesen sei. Wir für jemanden, der vielleicht fünfeinhalb Fuß groß ist.  
Tja. Also am Morgen haben sie dann gemerkt, dass drei Rappen fehlen, darunter auch diese besagte Stute. Sie haben zwei nebeneinander liegende Koppeln und ein Paddock, der an beide angrenzt. Dort werden immer die Tiere für die kommende Schicht bereitgestellt. Die Pferde von der Nachtschicht, die kleinste Gruppe, ist vormittags im Stall, die anderen beiden stehen über Nacht auf je einer der Koppeln. Ich hab mir die Schlösser der Zäune angesehen, aber die kann jemand, der wusste, wo der Schlüssel zur Sattelkammer ist, sicher auch einfach geöffnet haben. Es sah nicht danach aus, als seien die Pferde rausgesprungen. Sie wurden an drei ganz unterschiedlichen Stellen im Park gefunden und sind alle anscheinend an einer Kolik verendet. Aber es muss Mord gewesen sein. Ich verstehe bloß noch nicht, wie! Gerade diese Drei hätten dem Mörder doch nicht aus der Hand gefressen!  
Jedenfalls habe ich dann an allen Kadavern Einstiche und feine Kratzwunden gefunden. Jemand hat mit Betäubungspfeilen auf sie geschossen. Zuerst schien es, als hätte der Täter eben mehrere Pfeile pro Tier verwendet, weil ein Pferd nun mal viel schwerer ist als ein Hirsch. Und es fehlte eine ganze Packung solcher Pfeile. In einem Unterstand auf der Koppel, wo die Pferde für die Frühschicht gestanden hatten, habe ich Eibennadeln und Brösel von Pferdeleckerli gefunden – anscheinend backt Mrs Trench so etwas selbst. Es war noch zu erkennen, dass jemand versucht hatte, den Boden mit einer Schaufel zu reinigen, beziehungsweise abzutragen, aber es war dort nun mal dunkel und so sind dort doch Rückstände geblieben. Ich habe Proben genommen, die dann zusammen mit den Kadavern ins Veterinärsamt kamen.   
Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass die Pferde doch mit einer anderen Mischung sediert wurden, als wir zuerst dachten. Eigentlich wollte ich mich noch bei dieser Tierärztin melden… aber als du dann gestern wieder aufgekreuzt bist…, naja… Sie wollte sowieso zuerst nicht, damit sie keinen Ärger bekommt und die Ergebnisse der Obduktionen nicht in Frage gestellt werden, weil ich da irgendwie mit drinhängen könnte..."  
Sherlock sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts.  
"Jedenfalls…wir sind ratlos. Die Pferde rennen weg und sterben alle drei – und nur diese drei an einer Kolik? Okay, Koliken sind lebensgefährlich für Pferde, aber mit absoluter Sicherheit tödlich? Wie konnte sie da sicher sein?! Sie haben giftige Eibennadeln gefressen, aber reicht das für...todsicheren Mord? Oder war da noch etwas anderes? – aber wieso nur diese drei? Und wieso…wurden sie betäubt, wie konnte die Mörderin sie denn anschließend wegschaffen?! Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“  
     
Sherlock starrte mich entsetzt an.  
„Das… ist doch nun…wirklich – “, japste er, „WAHNSINNIG EINFACH!!!“  
Wir kleinen Idioten zuckten zusammen. Simon stöhnte obendrein leise und hielt sich den Kopf.  
„Ach, zur Hölle, schrei nicht so!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
Er rollte die Augen.  
„Na, sie hat die Pferde zuerst betäubt; gewartet, bis sie sich hingelegt und richtig weggetreten waren, dann hat sie das Tor zum Paddock geöffnet und alle restlichen Pferde hinübergetrieben und dort eingesperrt…“  
„Oh…“, murmelte ich verdattert und hätte mich am Liebsten vor Scham verkrochen.  
„Dann hat sie Futter ausgelegt, von dem sie wusste, dass es letztlich wie tödliches Gift wirken würde, die drei Pferde wachten bald auf, sie wartete, bis sie gefressen hatten und scheuchte sie dann von der Koppel in den Park, danach versuchte sie, ihre Spuren zu beseitigen und ließ die anderen Tiere wieder auf ihre Weide! Hat natürlich schon ein paar Stunden gedauert, bis das alles über die Bühne war.  
Ich bin gespannt, was sie verwendet hat!“ setzte er zähneknirschend hinzu,   
„denn wie du schon sagtest: Sie musste sicher gehen, dass sie sterben würden.   
– und dieser Ranger?“  
Ich schluckte und versuchte, mich zusammenzunehmen.  
„Devlin ist augenscheinlich ausgeraubt worden…so sollte es wohl aussehen, damit es weniger verdächtig wirkt, wenn er keine Papiere hat. Aber stattdessen trug er ein Medaillon bei sich mit dem Foto einer jungen Dame, die er womöglich tatsächlich gekannt hat – jedenfalls meinte einer seiner Kollegen, dass sie vielleicht – “ Ich brach ab.  
„Sorry, das war gerade etwas durcheinander. Also: Bei dem Foto ist auch ein Zettel gewesen von einer Dorie unterschrieben und er hatte einen Stadtplan von Clamswood bei sich, in dem ein Kreuz eingezeichnet war. Die Polizei fand dort die Wohnung einer Doreen Foster – ebendieser Dorie – und ihres Verlobten, eines Rangers Namens Clayton. Claytons Kollegen halten ihn alle für unschuldig, aber einer hat diese Dorie wohl zumindest flüchtig kennengelernt und meinte, sie könne ihrem Dialekt nach aus Northumberland kommen – dann könnte sie früher vielleicht wirklich mal was mit Devlin zu tun gehabt haben, denn der war dort im Nationalpark, wie es in seiner Vita steht – also, vielleicht ist die Wahl unserer Mörderin bloß deshalb auf diesen Clayton gefallen, weil sie mit seiner Verlobten am Einfachsten ein Eifersuchtsdrama vortäuschen konnte…“   
Sherlock lächelte böse vor sich hin.  
„Aber, wie uns Lady Olivia ja bestätigen kann und wird: Sie hat keine Mail mit einer Absage von Devlin erhalten. Und das ist die entscheidende Verbindung zwischen den beiden Morden, wenn sie nicht wäre, könnte man, auch wenn das rein rechnerisch sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, durchaus noch an zwei unabhängige Verbrechen glauben…“  
Simon seufzte gequält.  
„Da…ist noch etwas…, Sherlock…“, presste er stockend hervor. Er schloss die Augen. "Also, ich bin mir sicher, dass er so etwas nie tun würde...und auch niemand aus seiner Familie, aber...  
Inzwischen muss es so aussehen, als hätten die Dunns ein Motiv gehabt, Samantha Merryweather...zu töten... Es wird sich kaum beweisen lassen, dass sie erst nach ihrem Tod von den beiden Stiftungen erfahren haben. Es wäre natürlich ausgesprochen...dummdreist gewesen, sie dann zu diesem Zeitpunkt umzubringen - es sei denn, natürlich, sie hätten Grund zu der Befürchtung gehabt, dass sie ihr Testament erneut ändern könnte.   
Es...beunruhigt mich, dass...dass Colleen...  
Oh, Gott, nicht auszudenken, wenn sie jetzt ihre Strategie ändern und alles auf Redge und Oliv schieben würde?!  
Ich meine…, irgendwann würde die Wahrheit wohl ans Licht kommen, aber manchmal dauert es Jahre, bis sie einen Fall aufklären!  
Und Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, wenn der Ruf erstmal ruiniert ist…"  
  
„Nein. Weiß ich nicht“, widersprach Sherlock trocken.

  
Ein Jahr später würde er es wissen.   
Doch in diesem Moment murmelte ich nur: „Nicht gut…“


	206. Krisenstab

  
  
  
  
  
"Solange der Earl uns nicht beauftragt und die Polizei dazu ihr Okay gibt, sehe ich nicht, wie Sherlock da weiter helfen könnte", brummte ich. "Sonst könnten wir vielleicht zumindest beweisen, dass Mrs Tettmar irgendwann Betäubungspfeile für Pferde auf eine Bestellung der Tierärztin gemogelt hat. So wird es doch wohl gewesen sein, oder?" vergewisserte ich mich an Sherlock gewandt.  
"Wenn sie erst am Sonntag bemerkt hat, dass die Pferde auf sie mit Stress reagieren – oder vielleicht auch schon am Samstagnachmittag, dann hat sie die Pfeile sehr kurzfristig und übers Wochenende besorgen müssen. Das dürfte nicht ganz so einfach gewesen sein. Es sei denn, sie hätte zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt schon einmal einen anderen Plan vorbereitet, bei dem so etwas zum Einsatz kommen sollte. Aber da könnten wir möglicherweise anknüpfen. Allerdings auch nur theoretisch. Ich werde nicht darum betteln, ermitteln zu dürften!" fauchte er aufgebracht.  
"Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht mehr in der Position, Redge Ihre Dienste anzupreisen…", seufzte Simon bekümmert. "Er hat mir quasi die Freundschaft gekündigt und eine Art Verfügung ausgesprochen: Ich möge ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen und mir nahegelegt, aus dem Club auszutreten. – Und das vor all den Rangern, die Ihnen geholfen haben, John."  
Ich war etwas überrascht, dass er diese Demütigung nun offen ansprach, es kann ihm nicht leicht gefallen sein, aber es schien ihm wohl sachdienlich – oder besser: „redgedienlich“…  
"Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet", murmelte ich betreten. "Sollte wohl für sie alle ein Warnschuss sein. Umso sympathischer ist mir, dass Sie sich dennoch um ihn sorgen und ihn vor einem Skandal bewahren möchten – nachdem er Sie vor...Domestiken derart abgekanzelt hat."  
"Könnte nicht dein Inspektor mal mit Nettles reden?" schlug Frank ratlos vor.  
"Nettles hat einen höheren Dienstgrad. Und ich bezweifle, dass er sich von einem Citybullen Ratschläge geben lässt", widersprach ich rasch. Dass Greg obendrein krankgeschrieben war und gerade ganz andere Probleme haben musste, ging die beiden nichts an.  
"Ja, war nur so ein Gedanke...", seufzte Frank und musterte seinen niedergeschlagenen Freund von der Seite.  
  
War's das? Würden wir jetzt also wirklich abreisen?  
  
"Wir könnten die Managerin vielleicht...besuchen?"  
"Damit sie merkt, dass wir sie in Verdacht haben? Das ist selbst für deine Begriffe eine äußerst dämliche Strategie!" giftete der Detektiv.  
  
Das jetzt von meinem waghalsigen Freund, den ich neulich gefesselt und geknebelt aus einem winzigen Kofferraum pulen musste! – Frank sah Sherlock entsetzt an, wusste aber wohl nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er schluckte. "Sherlock..., sagt dir...Brainstorming etwas? Dabei sind alle Einfälle zulässig und zunächst wird nichts negativ bewertet. Das hemmt die Kreativität."  
"Danke!" schnauzte ich. "Und ich habe auch nicht behauptet, dass das schon der ganze Plan sei! Das war nur...ein Ansatz..., der vielleicht ausbaufähig ist!!" setzte ich hinzu.  
"Ich wäre bereit, zu behaupten, dass ich doch mehr beobachtet hätte, wenn das etwas hilft. Ihr würdet schon verhindern, dass sie mich umbringt."  
"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" schnappte Sherlock und es freute mich, hinter der unverhohlenen Entrüstung ein gut verstecktes Entsetzen zu erkennen. "Außerdem wäre das total unglaubwürdig!"  
"Er könnte es verdrängt haben – wegen des Schocks..."  
  
Wie kann ich nach dieser Beleidigung eben überhaupt noch Vorschläge machen?!  
Aber es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich das frage!  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich sage, dass ich...Derren Brown konsultieren will? Das könnte sie aufscheuchen."  
"Wen?" Sherlock war zu irritiert, um seine Ratlosigkeit zu überspielen.  
"Ein berühmter Mentalist und Hypnotiseur", erklärte ich.  
Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Aber Sherlock! Theoretisch wäre es durchaus möglich, dass sich jemand unter Hypnose dann doch an Details erinnert, die er nicht bewusst abgespeichert hat. Worauf er eigentlich nicht geachtet hat. So etwas soll es geben! Du weißt, dass die wenigsten Menschen so beobachten wie du oder – " Frank brach ab, noch bevor sein Cousin ihn böse anfunkelte.  
  
Halt die Klappe! Ich weiß, dass es funktionieren könnte, aber ich lasse das nicht zu! hörte ich auf einmal Sherlock in meinem Kopf leise knurren.  
War es das? Oder wünschte ich mir das nur?  
  
"Die Idee, dass du dich zur Zielscheibe machen willst, gefällt mir nicht", sagte jetzt Simon. "Und wir würden...vertrauenswürdige, neutrale Zeugen für diesen Anschlag brauchen. Und vier würden sie das doch nicht abkaufen."  
"Wie erfreulich, dass Sie sich doch nicht alle Gehirnzellen rausgesoffen haben", befand Sherlock.  
"Das war ein Lob! Er meint das nicht so!" Ich startete die Defensive sofort, nachdem das Wort "Gehirnzellen" gefallen war.  
"Ich meine das haargenau so!" widersprach das Genie stur.  
"Und wenn wir die Miltons befragen, wann und wie ihnen dieser Armeerevolver abhandengekommen ist?" schlug ich vor. "Moment! Wenn die noch in U-Haft sind, können sie das mit den Pferden nicht gemacht haben – außer natürlich mit einem Komplizen."  
"Die sind längst wieder draußen, weil keine Fluchtgefahr besteht", seufzte Simon.  
"Na, toll! Dann ist es ja wenigstens sinnvoll gewesen, diesen Nagellacksplitter zu unterschlagen", brummte ich genervt.  
"Nagellacksplitter?" echote Sherlock lauernd.  
"Ja. Er ist dunkelviolett. Diana Milton trug diese Farbe zu ihrem tannengrünen Kleid."  
"John!" Gemessen an seiner natürlichen Stimmlage quietschte Sherlock schon fast. "Es besteht also doch noch Hoffnung für deine Beobachtungfähigkeiten!"  
Ich sah ihn finster an und dann kapierte ich, dass das überhaupt nicht sarkastisch gemeint war.  
"Wo hast du ihn?" Er sprang bereits auf.  
"Nun lass uns doch erstmal zu Ende frühstücken!" meuterte ich. "Es besteht ja wohl im Moment wirklich kein Grund zur Eile!"  
"Genau!" pflichtete mir Frank bei. "Du bist überstimmt!"  
"Fresssäcke!" brummte dieser.  
"Nimm ein Hörnchen und sei friedlich", grinste Frank gutmütig.  
Sherlock schenkte sich stattdessen Kaffee nach und schaufelte zwei Teelöffel Zucker hinein.  
"Wo hast du diesen Nagellacksplitter gefunden?" erkundigte er sich übellaunig.  
"Das ist allerdings seltsam. So plausibel deine Erklärung des Tathergangs auch ist – ansonsten – verstehe ich nicht, wie er dorthin gekommen sein kann. Er lag bei dem Pferd, das wir uns zuletzt angesehen haben. Aber eigentlich hatte die Täterin doch gar keinen Grund, die Pferde zu suchen, nachdem sie sie in den Park gescheucht hatte..."  
"So ein durchtriebenes Aas. Sie wird einem von ihnen hinterhergeritten sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ursprünglich geplant, diese Spur auf der Weide zu platzieren, überlegte sich dann aber, dass sie dort untergehen – vielleicht einfach gefressen werden könnte..."  
"...vielleicht hat sie auch das Elektroauto genommen...", schlug Frank vor. "Um nicht noch ein Pferd zu traumatisieren."  
"Unsinn! Wegen Hufspuren musste sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Reifenspuren wären aber aufgefallen!" korrigierte Sherlock.  
"Ja, das ergibt einen Sinn...", grübelte ich. "Clayton ist wohl noch in Haft. Ihm kann sie den Pferdemord nicht in die Schuhe schieben, also will sie jetzt auch noch dafür die Miltons verantwortlich machen – "  
"Zumal Lady Olivia noch lebt und sagen wird, dass sie keine E-Mailabsage von Devlin bekommen hat", fiel mir Sherlock ins Wort. Wenigstens lag in seinem Seitenblick auf mich ein Hauch von Bestätigung.   
"Ja. Und genau dieses Pferd hat Clayton bevorzugt benutzt", ergänzte ich.  
"Mir fiel bei den Fotos auf, dass sie ausschließlich Rappen und Schimmel für die Jagd verwenden. Für einen nächtlichen Coup würde man keinen Schimmel wählen. Und Diana Milton hatte am Freitagmorgen eine Rappstute."  
"Aber nicht die, die hatte Ranger Millard", erinnerte ich.  
"Mrs Miltons Pferd hatte ja auch eine riesige Blesse, auch Laterne genannt", präzisierte der Klugscheißer.   
Ist es ein Wunder, wenn er alle auf 180 bringt?!  
"Ich würde wetten, die drei ermordeten Tiere haben keine so auffälligen Abzeichen!" setzte er selbstgefällig hinzu.  
"Schwarz wie die Nacht", bestätigte ich. "Okay, vielleicht nicht an den Fesseln, aber keine Abzeichen an den Köpfen.   
"Und die restlichen Spuren, die du sichergestellt hast, sind jetzt im Veterinärsamt?"  
"Ja. Aber auch wenn diese Ärztin, mit der ich gesprochen habe, sehr sachlich und routiniert wirkte, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie wild entschlossen ist, diesen Killer zu entlarven. Also, das Mindeste, was sie mit den Spuren machen werden, ist, sie zu konservieren. Sie müssten auch diesen Umschlag haben, falls Miss Trench ihn noch auftreiben konnte."  
"Umschlag?"  
"Jemand hat der Pferdepflegerin Kinokarten zukommen lassen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass der Haftstreifen angeleckt wurde."  
Sherlock schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Hat jemand gesehen, dass du diesen Nagellacksplitter gefunden hast?"  
"Ich habe versucht, es heimlich zu machen. Und es war nur Tremaine dabei, der war gestern früh der Chef vom Dienst."  
"Hm, das könnte ein Problem sein..."  
Ich seufzte unwillkürlich. Da hatte ich ein Indiz unterschlagen, weil ich es für einen roten Hering hielt – und nun war das schon wieder falsch?!  
"Ich habe keine Pinzette benutzt, um ihn nicht zu beschädigen, sondern einen Löffel, es ist also etwas Erdreich dabei. Aber ein Beweis ist das nicht... Und du solltest dir davon nicht zu viel versprechen. Es ist wirklich nur abgeplatzter Lack. Kein Nagel."  
"Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass er abgeplatzt ist? Versehentlich?" fragte Sherlock mit leicht höhnischem Unterton.  
"Nicht?" stutzte ich zuerst. "Soweit ich weiß gibt es dafür Lösungsmittel, Herr Chemiker!" spottete ich dann zurück.  
"Mrs Tettmar ist Mrs Milton sicher nicht hinterhergelaufen, bis diese bei einem ungeschickten Handgriff einen ihrer Nägel ruinierte!   
Denk doch mal nach!  
Weißt du sonst noch etwas über kosmetische Maniküre?" erkundigte er sich süffisant.  
  
Das ist jetzt irgendwie peinlich...! Wieso weiß Sherlock etwas darüber?   
Ein Fall?   
Ganz bestimmt irgendein alter Fall. Sonst löscht er doch alles...  
  
"Um es kurz zu machen: Mrs Tettmar hatte ihre Nägel nur mit einem Klarlack versehen und das nicht allzu geschickt. Sie hat viel zu tun, ihr fehlt die Zeit für so etwas. Lady Olivia, Mrs Merryweather und auch Miss Doherty hatten künstliche Nägel. Lady Olivias sind eine serienmäßige Sonderanfertigung für sie persönlich, French Style aber mit Silber, Glitter..."  
  
...french? Französische Küsse kenne ich und natürlich weiß ich, was ein Blowjob ist... aber wie gehen denn bitte französische Nägel...? dachte ich verwirrt.  
  
"...und mit springenden Hirschen auf Daumen und Mittelfinger, Mrs Merryweathers waren kunstvoll von Hand designt, wohingegen – " Er bemerkte meinen Blick und erschrak ein wenig. Ich muss etwas verstört ausgesehen haben... "Nun, diese Details tun hier nichts zur Sache…  
Mrs Milton lackiert sich ihre natürlichen Nägel wohl selbst, macht es aber professioneller und aufwändiger als die unter ständigem Termindruck stehende Managerin. Das heißt, bei ihr würden wir auf mindestens drei unterschiedliche Lackschichten stoßen. Ich rechne damit, dass unsere Mörderin folgendes gemacht hat: Sich selbst einen Nagel mit violettem Lack angestrichen – oder zur Sicherheit auch zwei – dreilagig, wahrscheinlich und ihn wieder abgeknibbelt, als er getrocknet war. Dann hat sie den größten Splitter verwahrt, um ihn zu platzieren. –So und jetzt wirst du mir endlich das verdammte Ding zeigen!" befahl er.  
Da mein Teller leer war, konnte ich ihm da nun schlecht widersprechen.  
"Sie entschuldigen uns bitte...", murmelte ich an unseren Gastgeber und dessen Freund gewandt, indem ich mich erhob.  
  
Künstliche Nägel! Ja, okay, ich weiß, es gibt so etwas und wenn ich sehr lange Nägel sehe – oder auch sehr dicke!, denke ich meistens: Die werden wohl künstlich sein, aber das war mir an diesem Abend nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wie konnte er das bloß alles wissen? Und sehen?!  
  
  
Wir gingen also nach oben und Sherlock nahm mein kleines Fundstück unter die Lupe.  
"Ja. Wie ich dachte... Und wenn Mrs Milton auch solche Rillen in ihren Nägeln haben sollte, wird sie sicher Rillenfüller benutzen…  
Apropos Krallen. Krieg doch mal raus, ob es in der Nähe eine Tierklinik gibt, die am Wochenende Dienst hatte."  
  
Ich frag' gar nicht erst! dachte ich und machte mich mit dem Handy auf die Suche. Dass ich drei SMSen von Mycroft hatte, ignorierte ich vorläufig.  
Er ging also davon aus, dass die Tettmar die Pfeile dort geklaut haben würde, okay, aber was meinte er mit "apropos Krallen"?  
  
  
Sherlock sah unsere "Forensiktasche" durch und brummte: "Du wirst Asservatenbeutel bestellen müssen...am besten auch ein paar Eppendorfgefäße..."  
  
Dann öffnete er das Fenster und setzte sich mit einer Zigarette und seinem Smartphone auf das Fensterbrett.   
Was er wohl jetzt wieder nachsah?  
  
Inzwischen hatte ich diese Tierklinik an der Strippe.  
"Und?" fragte der Smoking Detective schließlich.  
  
"Könnte es sein, dass bei Ihnen am Samstag oder Sonntag Betäubungspfeile entwendet wurden?" fragte ich ins Handy, während ich ihn ansah.  
"Betäubungspfeile? Nicht dass ich wüsste – was geht Sie das überhaupt an?!"   
Wahrscheinlich war sie es ausschließlich gewohnt, Termine zu machen...  
"Würden Sie dann die Güte haben, nachzusehen? Es handelt sich da ja schließlich nicht um Vitaminkapseln! Wenn Sie den Diebstahl heute noch anzeigen, bekommen Sie wahrscheinlich keine Probleme, aber wenn Sie es noch länger herauszögern und mit dem Mittel wird ein Verbrechen begangen, kann man den Verantwortlichen schlimmstenfalls wegen Beihilfe zu Mord drankriegen!" fauchte ich. Sherlock grinste zustimmend, was mir ein Schmunzeln entlockte.  
"Oooh...", ächzte es am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Iiich lass das gleich mal überprüfen...Mo-moment bitte..., bleiben Sie bitte dran..."  
Man hörte ein Klick und dann Stille.  
"Ich schätze, da habe ich jetzt aber jemanden erschreckt... was ist denn mit Krallen?"  
"Es wundert mich nicht, dass du Mrs Tettmars Knien keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast, es…gab sicher…hübschere…“, seufzte er, „aber da waren drei kleine, parallele Kratzer zu sehen am Samstagmorgen, als im Sitzen ihr einmal kurz der Rock ein wenig hochrutschte. Deshalb hat sie wohl zuerst auch Hosen und diese Magnolienbluse tragen wollen. Sie hat eine Katze, die sich ein wenig zu zutraulich in ihr Knie gekrallt hat. Deshalb dachte ich, sie könnte ja Sonntags bei dieser Tierklinik aufgeschlagen sein: Zuhülfe, meine kleine Pussy hat die letzte Nacht so geschrien, anscheinend tut ihr was weh!..." zeterte Sherlock theatralisch. "Und als sie dann im Behandlungsraum sind, kneift sie die Katze vielleicht in die Kniekehle oder so, damit sie faucht und sagt dann: Oh, meine Süße hat Angst vor den Hunden, die hier waren! Könnten wir dorthin gehen, wo Sie Pferde behandeln? Das würde sie beruhigen...!  
Und trickreich, wie sie ist, findet sie einen Weg für Verwirrung und Ablenkung zu sorgen und – "  
Es machte wieder "Klick" – ich hob die Hand und Sherlock brach ab.   
"Ehm..., hören Sie...wie konnten Sie das wissen?!" fragte eine Männerstimme betreten. "Wir brauchen diese Pfeile äußerst selten und wir hatten gerade zwei Packungen ausrangiert, die abgelaufen waren.  
Und wenn ich es jetzt bedenke, ist das seltsam... Wir...bekamen einen Tipp, dass am Montag ein Kontrolleur kommen könnte. Aber...es kam gar niemand..."  
"Na, das ist aber verdächtig! Und dieser Tipp war anonym, nehme ich an!" knurrte ich und ging zu Sherlock.  
"Ehm..., ja...aber ich dachte, was soll's, kann ja nicht schaden..."  
"Ein fataler Irrtum!" schimpfte ich. "Warten Sie einen Augenblick, ich gebe Ihnen gleich meinen Vorgesetzten..."  
Sherlock übernahm. In diesem Moment klingelte sein eigenes Handy, das er daraufhin mir hinhielt, um den Tierarzt abzukanzeln...  
Ich entfernte mich etwas. Die Nummer auf dem Display sagte mir nichts. Ich hob ab und zögerte –   
"Willst du den Fall nun lösen oder nicht?"  
"Hallo, Mycroft."  
"John. Wie...wie ist seine Laune...?" verlangte er meine Einschätzung zu erfahren.  
"Kein Kommentar. Was wollen Sie?"  
Seufzen.  
"John..., das ist...nicht so einfach, wie Sie sich das anscheinend vorstellen..."  
"Nun...wir sind gerade dabei, den Tagesordnungspunkt Frühstück zum Abschluss zu bringen", entgegnete ich, da ich ihn hinhalten wollte, bis Sherlock sein Gespräch beendet hätte – aber der hatte womöglich ähnliches im Sinn...  
"Also, es – "  
Und dann war das Gespräch weg.   
"Mycroft?  
Keine Verbindung mehr", sagte ich zu dem jüngeren Holmes.  
"Funkloch", erklärte Sherlock. "Er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Gehn wir hinunter. Ich habe noch eine Frage an Frank. Wir werden sicher bald das sanfte Schnurren eines Jaguars vor dem Haus hören..."  
„Frank meinte, du solltest dir anhören, was Mycroft auf Simons AB gesprochen hat…“  
„Unwichtig.  
Er soll es mir ins Gesicht sagen!“ entschied Sherlock angewidert.  
  
  
  
Wir gingen also nach unten. Ich riet Sir Simon, sich fertig zu machen, da der Besuch anstünde, den wir heute früh schon weggeschickt hatten, dann machte ich mich an den Abwasch, während Sherlock und Frank sich in dem kleinen Salon berieten, in dem ich in der Nacht auf Sonntag Dixie kennen gelernt hatte. – Mir war irgendwie mein Zeitgefühl komplett durcheinander geraten. Ich hatte eine fruchtlose, mühsame Spurensuche hinter mir, die sich wie eine Woche angefühlt hatte! Kaum zu glauben, dass Sherlock nur etwas über 48h weggewesen war – allerdings, wenn ich bedachte, wo er diese Zeit hatte zubringen müssen, dann waren zwei ganze Tage und Nächte wirklich lang genug! Und für mich war eindeutig, dass wenn der Anwalt des Lords, Sir Peter Mallory nicht nur für Sir Simon, sondern auch für Frank und mich eine Entlassung hatte erwirken können, dann hatte sich wohl bei Sherlock jemand einflussreicheres quergestellt. Allein an Sherlocks Sturheit und Arroganz konnte es nicht liegen.  
Trotzdem graute mir ein wenig vor dem bevorstehenden Zusammentreffen der Brüder. Sherlock war gestern so stinkwütend gewesen, dass er sich nur mühsam hatte beherrschen können, nicht völlig auszurasten…   
Als ich die Küche so weit in Ordnung hatte, ging ich ebenfalls nach oben, wartete aber, dass Sherlock – oder Frank – herauskommen würde.  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Frank verließ das Zimmer, er lächelte mir zu, indem er an mir vorbei nach unten ging. Anscheinend würde er es übernehmen, Mycroft zu empfangen. Ein wenig befangen klopfte ich.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Komm rein!" rief es von drinnen. "Du klopfst?" fragte Sherlock, als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte. Er stand am Fenster und hatte nur sein Gesicht mir zugewandt.  
"Könnte ja sein, dass du...in Ruhe nachdenken willst", entgegnete ich.  
"Ich hoffe, es ist dir recht, wenn ich...dabei bin..., wenn Mycroft kommt..."  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
"Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich hab eine Mordswut auf ihn..., er hätte dich nicht so …kränken dürfen! Aber...es ist jetzt wohl vorrangig, dass du ermitteln kannst, also..." Ich brach ab.  
Sherlock nahm in dieser charakteristischen Weise den Kopf nach hinten, um sich zu voller Größe aufzurichten und seine Schultern versteiften sich.   
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken sollte, ja nicht einmal, was ich ihm eigentlich raten konnte und er schwieg...  
Frostig? Oder doch auch verunsichert…?   
Vielleicht hätte ich die Klappe halten sollen...  
Und dann klingelte es an der Haustür.  
Noch zögerte ich, dann wandte ich mich doch zum Gehen.  
"Bleib! ...bitte...", kam es leise und etwas dumpf von Sherlock. Er drehte sich zur Gänze zu mir herum und ich nickte, machte meine letzten zwei Schritte rückgängig. Steif und unbehaglich nahm er rechts vom Kamin Platz, also steuerte ich den Sessel ihm gegenüber an.  
"Nein...! – John...würdest du...", er sah unsicher zu dem Sofa, das zu seiner Linken etwas weiter entfernt mittig dem Kamin gegenüber stand. Gut, ja, es war vielleicht nicht verkehrt, wenn sich ein Couchtisch zwischen den Brüdern befand – obwohl ein solches Möbel erfahrungsgemäß kein Hindernis für den Detektiv darstellte. Also setzte ich mich ihm zunächst auf das Sofa. Den Blick auf sein angespanntes Profil gerichtet, lauerte ich darauf, ihn aufmunternd zulächeln zu können – aber er sah nicht zu mir her.  
Dann hörte ich die Zimmertür...  
Mycroft trat ein. ich hatte ihn selten so zögerlich erlebt. Natürlich sah ich nicht hin, hörte ihn nur. Aber es geschah ihm ja auch ganz recht, wenn er jetzt verlegen war...!  
"John...", er räusperte sich. "Hallo...  
...Sherlock..., ich hoffe..., du hast die Unannehmlichkeiten, die du dir da eingebrockt hast, gut überstanden?"  
Ein bitteres Lächeln zuckte um Sherlocks Mundwinkel.  
"Setzen Sie sich doch, Mycroft...", forderte ich ihn auf.   
Unsicher kam er näher und ließ sich in dem Sessel Sherlock gegenüber nieder – jedoch aufrecht und auf der vordersten Kante.  
"Eine tote Milliardärin...ein reicher Earl...und ein...monumentales, ein äußerst prestigeträchtiges, hochgelobtes und in den höchsten Kreisen…megaangesagtes Naturschutzprojekt, das dem Prinzen von Wales sehr am Herzen liegt...", begann er. („megaangesagt“? Ernsthaft jetzt, Mycroft?) "Das ist...diplomatisches Parkett, Sherlock...und nicht einmal für mich…ganz problemlos zu meistern…  
Hörzu…   
Ich hatte bis einschließlich Samstag wirklich alle Hände voll mit –   
…nun, das tut nichts zur Sache…  
Ich konnte nicht …nachsehen, hinter was du gerade her bist, okay?    
Aber dann…war es…zunächst…tja: schwierig…!  
Sherlock, bitte, sieh mich an…“  
  
Der kleine Bruder tat es augenblicklich.  
Mit einer solchen Unerbittlichkeit, dass es der große ebenso rasch bereuen musste, dies von ihm gefordert zu haben.  
  
„Also, schön…   
Eigentlich müsste dir so etwas viel häufiger zustoßen, weißt du?  
Alle diese Anklagepunkte waren vollauf gerechtfertigt!  
Ist dir das überhaupt klar?  
Du denkst, dass der Erfolg dir recht gibt – ich gebe zu, diesen Gedankengang kann ich nachvollziehen, selbstverständlich kann ich das…!  
Niemand könnte eine solche Position bekleiden, wie ich sie mir selbst geschaffen habe, der nicht höchst genial und dazu absolut integer ist!   
– aber so läuft das nicht, Sherlock…!  
Ihr habt…Spuren…gesichert!  
Da könnte ja jeder kommen und sagen: Ich hab das da gefunden, ich hab das dort gefunden!!  
Das muss dir doch einleuchten!  
…ja, ich weiß: Sie haben Frank nicht ernst genommen.  
Aber du weißt ja selbst, wie…unglaubwürdig das geklungen haben muss.  
Noch dazu, wenn sie glauben mussten, er hätte…einen im Tee!   
Frank ist im Grunde ein kleiner Idiot wie alle – aber für die Normalen kommt er ja schon wie ein schräger Vogel rüber…“  
Er lächelte schief und ich hatte Mühe, mir ein Augenrollen zu verkneifen! Ach…! Wie genial! Der Ornithologe erscheint als schräger Vogel! Oh, welch Wortspiel!  
Ach, bitte Mycroft, denkst du, das sei hochwertiges Kabarett???  
  
Auch Sherlock sah äußerst genervt in Richtung seines Gegenübers.  
Ist es eigentlich zu fassen, dass ein…Hyper-Spitzenpolitiker sooooo undiplomatisch sein kann?  
  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht verständigt?  
Sherlock…!  
Etwa, weil du genau wusstest, dass ich es mehr als nur begrüßen würde, wenn du in diesem Fall ermittelst?!  
Ich hätte dich von Anfang an unterstützt! Mit allen Möglichkeiten und Ressourcen, die mir bei so einer Angelegenheit zu Gebote stehen!  
Aber du wolltest es alleine schaffen, nicht?  
Naja…, das kann ich sogar halbwegs verstehen…  
  
Aber…  
  
…nun…  
  
Sherlock…  
…also, wenn du den Ritterschlag neulich nicht abgelehnt hättest, dann wäre das jetzt um vieles einfacher, aber…  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörte ich die Tür…und dann ein heftiges Scheppern.  
Was sich buchstäblich hinter meinem Rücken abgespielt hatte, war folgendes: Sir Simon Fitzgerald trat ein, um uns einen Tee zu kredenzen…  
Mycroft wandte sich kurz reflektorisch ihm zu –   
und Simon schrak zusammen.   
Er schaffte es gerade noch das Tablett auf dem bereitstehenden Teewagen abzustellen, ehe es ihm entglitten wäre und er mit reichlich entgleisten Gesichtszügen seinen neusten Gast anstarrte und dann stammelte:  
„Sie…?  
…Sie…sind…?  
…er ist…?  
…Holmes…Frank…!  
…oooh…“  
  
Und damit machte er so völlig verdattert den Rückzieher, dass ich ihm sofort nachgegangen wäre, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Frank ja auch noch da war, um ihn quasi „aufzufangen“…  
  
  
  
  



	207. Höhere Diplomatie

  
  
  
  
Mycroft Holmes quittierte die seltsame Störung mit keiner Silbe.  
"Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass du mindestens für ein Jahr in den Bau wandern müsstest? Eher sogar drei. Die Staatsanwaltschaft würde bestimmt alte Situationen aus der Vergangenheit hervorkramen, in denen du verwarnt wurdest. Muss ich dich darauf hinweisen,  dass du in welchem Gefängnis auch immer auf eine Menge Männer treffen würdest, die du in dieselbe Lage gebracht hast? – Und sag jetzt nicht, dass sie sich selbst durch ihre Taten in diese Situation manövriert haben! Du weißt, wie solche Leute ticken!  
Ich wollte vermeiden, dass an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, dass mein kleiner Bruder ein Krimineller ist! Sicher nicht um Deinetwillen! Bilde dir das bloß nicht ein! Nein, auch nicht um meinetwillen! Hast du überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, was mit England, ja mit dem Weltfrieden passieren würde, wenn ich mein Amt verlöre?!?!"  
Ah, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, was mit Mycroft los ist – und nun ist er sogar noch arroganter als gewöhnlich, nein: Größenwahnsinnig!  
  
"Es gibt keinen Wwwellltfffrieden!" knurrte Sherlock unterdessen. "Und das weißt du viel besser als ich."  
  
Gut gebrüllt, Löwe!  
"Also, schön, ja... Das, was die breite Masse für Weltfrieden hält!  
Aber du wirst dieses Mal um einen Kompromiss nicht herumkommen."  
Sherlock schlug die Arme ineinander.  
"Nein."  
"Nun hör mir doch erstmal zu!"  
"Ich? Ich soll zuhören? ERSTMAL???  
Du lässt zu, dass ich wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelt werde – und das, obwohl mich Lord Dunns Anwalt nach zehn Stunden hätte freibekommen können und dann schickst du deine Schergen, um mich verlegen zu lassen! Mich in Handschellen von dieser Polizeiwache abholen zu lassen! Und dann besitzt du noch nicht mal die Güte, mich wenigstens in meinem neuen Gefängnis mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, sondern lässt mich gleich wieder verschleppen?!"  
Was? Oh, nein, kein Wunder, dass er so sauer war!  
  
"Ich habe dich rausholen lassen und es hat dir in deiner Unterbringung an nichts gefehlt!"  
"Doch! An meiner Freiheit!" fauchte Sherlock.  
"Ja, es war nicht vorgesehen, dass das dann doch noch ein paar Stunden dauern würde. Ich war gerade zu einer geheimen Krisensitzung beordert worden, das ließ sich nicht verschieben!"  
"Krisensitzung! DU bist ein wandelndes Krisengebiet!"  
"Ich kann leider keine konkreten Angaben machen. Eigentlich habe ich damit schon zu viel gesagt.  
Jedenfalls, jetzt ist dieser Doppelmord unser dringlichstes, nationales Problem.  
Es gibt nur einen möglichen Befreiungsschlag für ...unsere missliche Lage...  
Herrgott, Sherlock! Wir wollen doch alle dasselbe!  
Und wenn du meinen Mann nicht krankenhausreif geschlagen und in den Kofferraum gestopft hättest, dann wärest du nach einer halbstündigen Fahrt bei mir eingetroffen und ich hätte dir alles erklärt!"  
"Krankenhausreif!" schnaubte Sherlock. „Dann ist er wohl deine absolute Spitzenmemme! Ein Eisbeutel, mehr war nicht nötig! "  
"Er war höflich, ja zuvorkommend zu dir. Auf meine Anweisung! Das war ein bewusster Angriff auf einen Staatsdiener und schwere Körperverletzung!"  
"Ich geb dir gleich schwere Körperverletzung!" brüllte Sherlock und sprang auf – und ich auch, ganz reflexartig. Ehe ich nachdenken konnte, hatte ich ihn am Arm gepackt. Allerdings nur mit gedrosselter Kraft, gerade stark genug, um ihn rasch so fest schnappen zu können, dass er sich nicht würde losreißen können, sollte er es versuchen.  
Hatte er mich genau deshalb hier platziert? Damit ich ihn aufhielt?  
Oder nur, damit es so aussähe, als müsste ich ihn aufhalten?  
Und wenn, war diese Berechnung nicht besonders unklug?  
Gleichzeitig hatte sich die Tür geöffnet.  
"Sherlock, bitte", intervenierte ich leise. Frank betrat den Raum und ich hoffte inständig, dass er einen Weg wüsste, die Situation zu verschärfen.  
"Sherlock...  
Ist er es wert, dass du dich erneut in Schwierigkeiten bringst?  
Dass du..., den Menschen, die dich lieben Kummer bereitest?" Er sagte es kühl und beherrscht, aber mit einem kleinen, nachdrücklichen Klagen in der Stimme.  
"Es könnte für einige von uns ziemlich hässlich werden, wenn du nicht das geringere Übel wählst.  
Sherlock! Dazu bist du doch zu klug!  
Dein Bruder, dein Land will dich um etwas bitten. Ist es nicht so, Mycroft?  
  
Er wird in deiner Schuld stehen, Sherlock..."  
  
Ich hörte verdattert zu. Wovon redete Frank da bloß?! Wieso glaubte er, damit etwas erreichen zu können?    
"Noch können wir... Em-Elle heraushalten...", legte er nach.  
M. L. ...? Was ist das für eine Abkürzung? Management Level? Military Law? Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn, grübelte ich, aber das waren die ersten Erklärungen, die mir einfielen, abgesehen von ein paar medizinischen Kürzeln.  
  
"Oh, um Himmels willen!" fauchte Sherlock verärgert. "Also, was willst du?!"  
"Wie dir wahrscheinlich völlig klar ist, hat der Earl keinen Schimmer, dass du mit mir verwandt bist. Nicht nur, dass er mich – jetzt, da sich die Schlinge um ihn zuzuziehen droht – um Hilfe gebeten hat, ich wurde auch...von höchster Stelle damit beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, dass diese leidige Angelegenheit rasch und diskret aufgeklärt wird. Die Wahrheit ist schon peinlich genug. Wir brauchen nicht darüber hinaus auch noch Gerüchte und falsche Verdächtigungen, um den Skandal noch aufzubauschen!  
Kurzum, ich musste zusichern, dass ich meine besten und vertrauenswürdigsten Männer darauf ansetzen würde... "  
"Du willst mich zwingen, für den MI5 zu arbeiten!"  
"Ich möchte deine bisherigen Anstrengungen, die du in diesem Fall unternommen hast, legalisieren. Als Agenten sind du und John autorisiert zu ermitteln. Damit seid ihr mehr als nur rehabilitiert und auch juristisch komplett aus dem Schneider. Und ich kann behaupten, dass ich euch auf die Frackinggerüchte angesetzt habe, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind. Und auch dich, Francis..."  
"MICH?!" Franks Stimme überschlug sich förmlich.  
"Es geht nicht anders, werter Cousin. Du hast diesen Mord beobachtet, dafür brauchen wir etwas, das wir als eine halboffizielle Ausrede verwenden können, nicht nur weil du dich ja anschließend an den Ermittlungen beteiligt hast, sondern auch weil du und Sherlock verwandt und ihr scheinbar schon von Anfang an hier gemeinsam aufgetreten seid. Du hast es mitbekommen, als du nächtliche Aktivitäten anderer ...Natur observieren solltest.  
Mach den Mund zu. Es wird dein Schade nicht sein. Herrgott, Francis, wieso bist du damit nicht überhaupt zu mir gekommen?!"  
"Tja, Myckie, warum wohl?"  fragte er herausfordernd zurück.  
Ich musterte Sherlock besorgt. Vernünftig betrachtet, hatte er gar keine andere Wahl, als darauf einzugehen. Wahrscheinlich war das wirklich die einzige Lösung für diese verworrene Situation.  
Aber seit wann war mein genialer Detektiv denn vernünftig?!  
Ich war jetzt allerdings unsicher, ob ich nicht seinen Widerwillen anstacheln würde, wenn ich versuchte, ihm zuzureden...  
  
Mein Freund sah beängstigend finster drein. Frank setzte sich ein wenig zögernd neben mich und schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu haben.  
„Dann ermittle doch du!“ schnauzte der Consulting Detective unversöhnlich. „Da du der Größte bist, musst du folgerichtig auch dein bester Mann sein!“  
  
Ach, Sherlock, was machst du da bloß…?  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht meine Aufgabe sein kann, ich habe…außenpolitische Krisen zu bewältigen. Und ich hätte keine Möglichkeit dich zu entlasten, wenn du diesen Job nicht annimmst…  
  
Verdammt, Mycroft, sieh mich an! Sieh doch, wie warnend ich dich anfunkle…! dachte ich, verdammt, kannst du nicht einfach mal sagen, dass Sherlock –  
  
„Und vor allem…, auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, das zuzugeben…du bist doch darin viel besser als ich, Sherlock…!“  
  
Na, also…! Ich hatte Mühe nicht vor Erleichterung aufzuseufzen.  
Jetzt durfte bloß Sherlock nicht misstrauisch werden gegen diese Schmeichelei…  
Doch sein Gesicht begann sich schon zu entspannen und aufzuhellen – ganz allmählich. Er sah dabei von Mycroft zu Frank und dann zu mir herüber, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Bruder richtete.  
  
„Ich tue das nicht für dich. Sondern für meinen Klienten.  
Und auch für John, damit er nicht meinetwegen dafür angeklagt werden kann, nach der Wahrheit gesucht zu haben.  
Und für Sir Simon, der mehr Loyalität im kleinen Finger hat, als zehn von deiner Sorte in ihrem genialen aber völlig fantasielosen Gehirn, in dem alle Gedanken aussehen, wie graue Nadelstreifen!“  
Mycroft gab ein kleines bekümmertes Seufzen von sich, verkniff sich aber den Kommentar.  
„Und ich mache es nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich wirklich gleich im Anschluss an diesen Fall wieder ein freier Mann bin – ebenso wie John!“  
Links von mir bemerkte ich ein kleines überraschtes Kopfrucken von Frank, der sich wohl gerade fragte, was Mycroft schon mit mir vorgehabt haben konnte, doch er versuchte, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.  
„Das möchte ich umgehend schriftlich von dir“, setzte Sherlock hinzu.  
Mycroft schluckte. „Gut. Wenn du es so haben willst…“  
„Und ob ich das will! Frank? Pack deine Sachen, falls du das noch nicht getan hast, wir fahren mit dir.“ Er sprang auf und ging hinaus, während Mycroft ihm etwas gequält hinterher sah.  
„Kommst du, John?“  
Während ich mich erhob, grinste ich Frank an, der immer noch große Augen machte: „Willkommen im MI5!“  
„Sir Simon, Mycroft Holmes benötigt kurz Ihr Büro, um ein Dokument anzufertigen“, sagte Sherlock zu Fitzgerald, der wie ein Patient im Wartezimmer auf dem Flur seines eigenen Hauses Posten bezogen hatte.  
„Wir sehen uns ja sicher noch! Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Und alles Gute! Grüßen Sie Roberta von uns“, ergänzte ich rasch.  
„Beeilung, John!“ drängte Sherlock.  
  
Eine gute Viertelstunde waren wir alle unten vor Fitz‘ Manor. Sherlock nahm mit misstrauischem Blick ein Blatt Papier von Mycroft entgegen, las es, hielt es prüfend gegen die Sonne und sah seinen Bruder von oben herab an, wozu er das Kinn hochreckte, denn er ist nun mal ein knappes Inch kleiner.  
„Keine Tinte, die in ein paar Tagen verschwunden ist, Mycroft?“ stichelte er lauernd. „Neuartiges Thermopapier, das sich zwar anders anfühlt, aber die gleiche Nebenwirkung aufweist? Oder löst es sich von alleine auf?“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“ versetzte der Ältere ebenso herablassend.  
„Hörst du wen lachen?“ höhnte Sherlock und ließ ihn stehen. Er kam zu mir herüber und wir beluden den Geländewagen, während Frank sich noch von Simon verabschiedete. Als ich mir die Reisetasche des Vogelfreundes schnappte, hörte ich:  
„Das mit Sir Reggie kommt sicher wieder in Ordnung! Kopf hoch!“ Er klopfte Fitzgerald aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich melde mich, ja?“  
„Und du, sei vorsichtig, falls du doch den Köder spielst…“  
Ich hatte gedacht, er würde kein Wort herausbringen, aber diese Warnung war ihm wohl doch so wichtig, dass er sich dazu durchrang.  
Also stieg ich hinten ein und Frank klemmte sich hinters Steuer. Zu meiner Überraschung gesellte sich Sherlock dieses Mal zu mir nach hinten. Es freute mich ehrlich, aber ich sagte nichts, weil ich erstens nicht recht wusste, was und zweitens unsicher war, wie er es aufnehmen würde.  
Er hatte es Mycroft ganz schön gegeben. Ich fand zwar, dass es nun genug war, schwieg aber dazu. Nun waren die Streithähne ja erst einmal getrennt und vor Lord Dunn würde er sich hoffentlich benehmen.  
  
Puh…  
Mir wurde jetzt erst klar, wie nervös mich diese Situation wirklich gemacht hatte.  
Und jetzt? Neustart mit dem Earl?  
Na, hoffentlich geht das gut…  
Sherlock saß zwar neben mir, war aber geistig völlig abwesend wie mir schien. Frank kurvte konzentriert und in vernünftigem Abstand hinter Mycrofts Jaguar her.  
Seine Erkältung schien überstanden zu sein und irgendwie war er seit seinem kleinen Ausraster Freitagabend zunehmend gelassener und souveräner mit seiner Lage umgegangen. Das hatte sich zwar schon am Samstag begonnen abzuzeichnen, aber eventuell spielte vielleicht auch die Bekanntschaft mit Dixie eine Rolle? Oder seine Solidarität mit Sherlock gegenüber Mycroft und sein Familiensinn, der ihn dazu brachte, zwischen beiden vermitteln zu wollen? Auch seine Freundschaft mit Simon war in diesen Tagen strapaziert worden, hatte sich dabei aber bewährt.  Beiderseitig.  
  
Wieder erreichten wir das Portal und fuhren auf dem weißschimmernden Muschelkalkweg zum Schloss. Ich betrachtete es nachdenklich und mir kam die Idee: Und wenn die Dunns teilweise oder auch ganz mit der Managerin unter einer Decke steckten? Wenn etwa der Lord mit ihr geplant hatte, dass sie seine Frau ermorden sollte, er sie aber reingelegt hatte? Oder wenn die Kinder mit drinhingen?!  
Das wäre grässlich! dachte ich. Total niederschmetternd für die Angehörigen und ein furchtbarer Skandal für diese ganze Einrichtung. Würden dann alle Sponsoren das Weite suchen? Vielleicht würde Prinz Charles persönlich einspringen?  
  
„Mach dir nicht solche Gedanken, John. Selbstverständlich war sie’s allein.“  
Wie konnte er das schon wieder wissen?  
„Aber du hast noch kein Motiv.“  
„Das finde ich schon noch. Letztlich ist es doch immer Dasselbe. Entweder „Macht“, was Geld und Freiheitsbestrebungen mit einschließt, oder etwas aus dem Bereich „Gefffüühle“! Und dann kann natürlich das Vorliegen einer Psychose, eine zwanghafte Störung zu Sonderfällen führen.  
Aber im Fall von Colleen Tettmar wohl nicht. Gerade weil sie uns glauben machen will, es sei ein Eifersuchtsdrama im Spiel. Für den zweiten Mord ist ihr kein praktikables Eifersuchtsszenario eingefallen, aber es war sogar besser, wenn die Motive für zwei angeblich voneinander unabhängige Taten nicht in dieselbe Richtung weisen. Nur, dass sie das jetzt nicht mehr aufrechterhalten kann.“  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie einerseits aus Machtstreben mordet und andererseits aus einem romantischen Motiv – “  
„Romantisch?“ Sherlock lachte auf. „Ach, John, du bist so ein Schaf!  
Ich rollte die Augen. „Also schön, nennen wir es Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft. Das ist ja wohl der übliche Terminus. Eifersucht, Hass... Männer bringen ihre Partnerinnen um, weil sie sie behalten wollen, Frauen bringen ihre Partner um, um sich von ihnen zu befreien, obwohl auch beide den ungeliebten Partner umbringen können, um mit der neuen großen Liebe vereint sein zu können. Aber ist es dann ein Befreiungsschlag oder wollen sie auch an das Vermögen des Opfers? Die Übergänge sind fließend, Motivation kann gemischt sein – denk nur an Prudence Brass. Sie hatte sich krankhaft verknallt, aber sie wollte auch an das Vermögen des alten Gomes. Dass die Tettmar…weniger ansehnlich ist, heißt nicht, dass sie sich nicht verlieben kann…oder sich an einer alten Liebe rächen will oder sowas. Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, wollte sie doch Lady Olivia nur deshalb aus dem Weg haben, weil die als Einzige wissen würde, dass diese Mail gefälscht ist. Wenn das mal kein Mord aus niederen Beweggründen ist!“  
„Genau. Und du hast nicht ganz unrecht… Mrs Tettmar ist allerdings noch viel gerissener als Miss Brass und ich denke auch nicht, dass es eine Beziehungstat ist. Mangelnde Attraktivität schützt nicht vor Gefühlen, das ist sogar mir klar. Aber sie ist zu vernünftig für so etwas. Eine Karrierefrau. Verliebt ist sie nur in ihren Job, die Stellung, die sie sich geschaffen hat – Es ist doch so, Frank? Der Klub hatte zuvor keinen Manager.“  
„So hat Si es mir erzählt. Sie war wohl eines Tages hier als Gast eines Geschäftspartners oder so, der hier Mitglied war und dann hatte sie die Idee, der Klub, bzw der Park brauche einen Manager.  
„Da haben wir’s. Sie hat diesen Beruf erfunden, ihn für ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten und Vorlieben maßgeschneidert. Sie nennt sich Mrs. aber soweit ich sehe, ist sie einzig mit ihrer Arbeit verheiratet. Ist vielleicht so eine Emanzenmasche…  
Ja. Sie würde morden, um ihre Stellung behalten zu können, definitiv! Das passt mit Abstand am besten“, sinnierte Sherlock zufrieden.  
Mir dagegen war für ein paar Momente richtig die Luft weggeblieben: Sich die eigene Stellung erschaffen, seinen eigenen Beruf erfinden, mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet sein, ein Ehering ohne Ehe…  
Diese Aussagen beschrieben entweder Sherlock oder Mycroft – oder beide.  
Gruselig!  
  
„Also, das wäre auch das Motiv, was ich ihr am Ehesten zutrauen würde“, stimmte Frank zu. „Aber wie Simon schon sagte: Sie ist geborenes Mitglied des Vorstandes und alles wird demokratisch entschieden. Da kann ihr der neue Chefranger doch nicht im Weg gewesen sein. Entweder, sie hätte schon früher erfahren müssen, dass er andere Vorstellungen von der Führung des Parks hatte, dann hätte sie gegen ihn gestimmt, oder das hätte sich erst noch gezeigt, nämlich bei den nächsten Vorstandssitzungen. Da muss noch etwas anderes sein…auch wenn es keine Erpressung war, aber sie fühlte sich von ihm…existentiell bedroht, weil er irgendwie ihren Job gefährdete… Es kam nur deshalb zu keiner Erpressung oder Bloßstellung, weil sie schneller war. Sie ließ es gar nicht erst so weit kommen, dass Devlin von ihren Plänen, von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr…“  
„Frances Connor Holmes!“ tönte Sherlock feierlich. „Es zeigt sich, dass auch dein Zweig der Familie über nennenswerte Anlagen für Gehirnkapazität verfügt!“  
„Also durchleuchten wir Mrs Tettmars Hintergrund? Ihre Vergangenheit? fragte ich, noch etwas irritiert von Sherlocks Bemerkung. Das hatte sich gerade angehört, als sei Mycrofts und Sherlocks Mutter der Elternteil mit dem hohen IQ. Okay.  
…womit ich mich mal wieder dabei ertappe, dass ich ein kleiner, alter Chauvi bin und es meist gar nicht merke…    
Verwirrt registrierte ich, dass Sherlock zusammenzuckte und sein Gesicht erneut vom Zorn verzerrt wurde.  
„Sei bloß still, John! Mycrofts Leute sammeln Daten über uns alle, sie horten sie, aber sie wissen kaum etwas damit anzufangen. Wahrscheinlich würde mir schon eEn Blick in ihre Akte verraten, wo ihr Motiv liegt. Aber das wäre langweilig! Du machst hin und wieder ein Kreuzworträtsel oder ein Quiz in einer Zeitung. Du siehst immer erst dann nach den Lösungen, wenn du wirklich ratlos bist. Einfach Mycrofts Datenspeicherung zu nutzen, wäre wie wenn ich gleich die Auflösung lese! Und wer hätte dann den Fall gelöst? Mycroft!  
Also ganz. Bestimmt. Nicht!“  
Frank räusperte sich sachte.  
„Sherlock…, ich denke, ich kann das nachvollziehen. Viele Beobachtungen, die ich mache, mögen überflüssig erscheinen, da das Verhalten dieser Vögel längst dokumentiert wurde – aber abgesehen davon, dass es mir einfach Spaß macht, entdecke ich hin und wieder wirklich neue Details, Abnormitäten – oder vielleicht sogar Fehler…Irrtümer, Mythen. Ich verstehe auch deine…Diskrepanzen mit Mycroft. Aber versprich mir, dass du kein Leben riskierst, nur weil du Mycrofts Material nicht nutzen willst! Bitte, Sherlock, das ginge wirklich zu weit!“  
Er sprach mir aus der Seele! Sonst beanspruchte Sherlock nie die Anerkennung Dritter oder gar der Öffentlichkeit, er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn es so aussah, als hätte Lestrade mal wieder einen Fall gelöst, mit dem er in Wahrheit völlig überfordert gewesen wäre. Aber seine Fehde mit Mycroft drohte seine Prioritäten zu verschieben.  
  
„Hältst du mich jetzt auch schon für einen Psychopathen?“ fragte er gekränkt. „Ich bin kein Psychopath, ich bin ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath.“  
„Für solche Klassifizierungen bin ich in Psychologie zu ungebildet“, gab Frank ruhig zurück. „Aber ich weiß, dass du ein Abenteurer bist – doch das bist du.  
Wir sind da Herrschaften, alles aussteigen!“  
     
Ein paar Minuten später waren wir in einen kleinen Salon geführt worden, den auch Sherlock wohl noch nicht gesehen hatte, denn er ließ auffällig seinen Blick schweifen, untersuchte den Boden, der ein Mosaik aufwies, das teilweise ausgebessert worden war, überprüfte die Holzvertäfelung – vielleicht auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Geheimgang? – und schaute sich sogar die Stuckdecke mit dem Fernglas an! Schließlich machte er sich ungeniert über einige der Schränke her.  
  
„Sherlock! Also bitte, benimm dich doch! Wenn wir Lord Dunns Okay haben, kannst du das immer noch machen!“ knurrte Frank.  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort, hob er die Tischdecke an, dann zog er einen der Stühle zurück und kroch unter den Tisch.  
  
„Hey, Spürhund, es wäre ja schon etwas peinlich, wenn der Earl ausgerechnet jetzt – “  
Er tauchte wieder auf und unterbrach mich: „Der Tisch ist neu.“  
„Aber…er passt zu den Stühlen…und den Schränken. Und auch zu der Vertäfelung…“, stellte ich verwundert fest.  
„Eben!“  
  
W-was?!    
Okay…? Also der Originaltisch ist kaputtgegangen oder so. Aber das kann ja wohl nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun haben. Vielleicht ein Brandschaden…ein verunglücktes Fondue, Kerzen…vielleicht gar ein Adventskranz? (Hätte es sich bei dem Geheimgang um ein erweitertes „Priesterloch“ gehandelt, hätte uns der Earl das doch gesagt.) Diese deutsche Tradition hat auch bei uns Einzug gefunden – ebenso wie der Adventskalender. So ein trockener, drei Wochen alter Kranz brennt natürlich wie Zunder…  
  
„Wie auch immer, Reginald, ich versichere Ihnen, dass mein bester Mann und sein Team bereits an dieser prekären Angelegenheit arbeiten“, konnten wir mit einem Mal Mycrofts Stimme gedämpft aus dem Nebenraum hören. „Ich bedaure, dass ich Sie nicht gleich zu Beginn einweihen konnte. Eigentlich hat diese Operation geheim bleiben sollen, obwohl uns klar war, dass das sehr schwierig werden könnte, aber damals war es ja auch noch kein Mordkomplott… Diese Entwicklung bedaure ich außerordentlich…“  
  
Reginald?! Sie? Kein Sir? Kein Euer Lordschaft?? wunderte ich mich.  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Mycroft lächelte aufmunternd in unsere Richtung. Aus Diskretion hatten sie alle Domestiken aus der Nähe verbannt, so dass Mycroft es nun selbst übernehmen musste, uns in das Büro des Earls zu bitten.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Specialagent Sherlock Holmes. Dass er mein Bruder ist, tut hier nichts zur Sache, bei uns gibt es keinen Nepotismus. Er WAR der beste Mann des MI6 und ist jetzt der beste Mann des MI5 – was natürlich unter uns bleiben muss. Er und Captain Watson sind ein eingespieltes Team und haben sogar schon äußerst gefährliche Auslandseinsätze erfolgreich gemeistert. Niemand wäre geeigneter sich unseres delikaten Problems anzunehmen. Francis Holmes, mein Cousin war als bereits bestehende Verbindung zu Fitzgerald zunächst mit Observationen betraut und sollte seine Kollegen zu gegebener Zeit einschleusen. Wir haben allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er einen Mord beobachten würde…“  
Unterdessen starrte der völlig überrumpelte Earl Sherlock an. Doch dieser wuchs jetzt überraschender Weise völlig über sich hinaus. Mit seinem gewinnendsten Lächeln, eilte er auf Sir Reggie zu, überwand sich sogar zu einer geradezu servilen Verneigung und versicherte in zuversichtlichem, ermutigenden Ton: „Mylord…! Ich bitte Sie inständig um Vergebung, wenn meine Heimlichkeiten Sie und Ihre werte Gattin inkommodiert haben. Ich bedaure, dass ich Sie nicht von Anfang an in die Natur unserer Mission einweihen konnte. Aber nun werden Sie es ja bald überstanden haben. Vertrauen Sie uns. Erlauben Sie uns, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und Ihren Wappenschild noch von den geringsten Hauch eines Verdachts reinzuwaschen…“  
  
Entwaffnet und noch völlig verdattert ergriff der Earl die ihm dargebotene Hand. Ich hatte erlebt, wie cholerisch er werden konnte und hatte befürchtet, er werde Gift und Galle spucken vor Entrüstung. Aber nun sah er erschrocken und hilflos aus. Und beschämt.  
Und irgendwie…leicht abwesend, abgelenkt…  
Bleich, die Augen gerötet und verquollen… Aber war es ausschließlich dieses Doppelmordkomplott, das ihn so mitnahm? Sherlock hatte ihm gerade versichert, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe! Dass er nicht nur von seiner Unschuld überzeugt war, sondern auch die Öffentlichkeit und die Behörden davon überzeugen würde…  
Also, wieso war unser kleiner Earl noch immer so ein Häufchen Elend?  
  
Ich räusperte mich hinter Franks Rücken, um zu verbergen, dass sich ein mitleidiges Lächeln meiner Gesichtsmuskeln bemächtigte.  
Das sah ja ganz so aus, als habe nicht bloß Sir Simon seinen Kummer über das Zerwürfnis mit dem Lord zu ertränken versucht.  
Umgekehrt ebenso.  
  
„Schön. Dann darf ich mich für diesmal empfehlen, Reginald. Dringende Geschäfte erfordern meine Anwesenheit. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, zum Dinner wieder hier zu sein“, beeilte sich Mycroft, in förmlich-tröstenden Tonfall zu sagen. Ein halbabwesendes Nicken genügte ihm als huldvolle Entlassungsgeste und er eilte davon.  
Ehe die britische Regierung meinen Blicken gänzlich entschwand, sah ich sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment vor Erleichterung erschlaffen: Er schloss die Augen und schnappte verstohlen nach Luft. Aber im nächsten Augenblick war der kleine Spuk schon vorbei.  
  
  
  



	208. Zweiter Versuch

 

  
  
"...es freut mich wirklich, das zu hören...", entgegnete der Earl noch etwas mühsam und lächelte leicht gezwungen. Er wies zu einer Sitzgruppe am anderen Ende des großzügig bemessenen Büros bei einem luxuriös verzierten Kamin. Die gleichen Stühle wie in dem Saal, den wir eben verlassen hatten, sechs an der Zahl, um einen Tisch gruppiert, von dem schwer zu sagen war, ob er dazu passte, denn er verschwand völlig unter einem großen, runden, silbernen Tablett. Sherlock eilte unangemessen rasch an diesen Tisch und – hob das Tablett hoch. Es schien ordentlich schwer zu sein.  
"Ah! Da ist Nummer Fünf! Fehlt noch einer!" stellte er triumphierend fest.   
Die Tischplatte hatte einen leicht gepolsterten, mit Leder bezogenen Rand und war ansonsten mit grünem Tuch bespannt, wie man es meist in Casinos sieht. Es gab aber keinerlei Markierungen. Sherlock setzte das Tablett wieder ab.  
"Dem Stil nach zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, es war Ihr Urururgroßvater, der sich hier einen prächtigen kleinen Privatspielsalon eingerichtet hatte. Während Ihre Urgroßeltern gegen das Glücksspiel waren und das kleine Spielerparadies auflösten, richtig?"  
"Sie waren diesbezüglich ein wenig puritanisch", räumte Sir Reginald ein. "Für sie war ein Satz Karten das Gebetbuch des Teufels..."  
Sherlock setzte sich und wir taten es ihm gleich. "Mir fielen am Samstag verschiedene Spieltische auf, als ich wegen der Morduntersuchung fast alle Räume inspizierte. Leider bin ich damit nicht fertig geworden..." Damit sah er den Earl ein wenig tadelnd aber wenigstens lächelnd an.  
Nicht gut.  
"Bedaure. Es schien mir damals die einzig vernünftige Maßnahme zu sein", erklärte der Lord etwas pikiert, dass der Detektiv nochmals auf diesen Anlass zurückkam.  
"Schön. Also der Bakkarat-Tisch eignete sich ja nur als Wandkonsole, da er halbkreisförmig ist und der Roulette-Doppeltisch steht mit einer großen Blumenschale in der Mitte in der großen Empfangshalle. Existiert der Kessel noch?"  
"Der Kessel, die Kugeln, die Jetons, die Harken der Croupiers, alles – aber sollten wir nicht – "  
„Ein Backgammon-Tisch, zwei für Schach oder Dame. Und dann diese Tische hier. Sie lassen sich zum Würfeln und für viele Kartenspiele verwenden..."  
Ich war platt. Stimmt! Jetzt wo er es sagte, fiel mir ein, dass ich einen Schach- und den Backgammontisch und auch einen dieser Spieltische gesehen hatte. Wieder mal ein Anlass für mich, mir doof vorzukommen. Auch wenn ich noch mehr von diesem alten Kasten gesehen hätte, so viel wie Sherlock, hätte ich es wohl trotzdem nicht kapiert. Aber danach hatte ich ja auch überhaupt nicht gesucht...  
Sherlock griff unter die Platte und klappte seitlich eine ringförmige Konstruktion heraus. "Getränkehalter. Wie praktisch", grinste er.   
Frag jetzt bitte nicht, ob sich früher unter dem Tisch noch ein Pisspott verborgen hat, dachte ich und zog innerlich den Kopf ein…  
"Und wo ist der letzte Tisch?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
"Woher wissen Sie, dass es sechs waren?" fragte der Lord verblüfft.   
"Rosetten. Oder was davon noch übrig ist. Die Decke des Saales, in dem wir eben gewartet haben, hat Stuckrosetten, wie man sie früher fast immer da anlegte, wo ein Kronleuchter hängen sollte. Die drei Mittleren sind original. Ich würde sagen, darunter stand der Roulettetisch, aber weitere Rosetten wurden später abgeschlagen. Warum? Nur weil dort keine Deckenbeleuchtung mehr benötigt wurde? Wohl kaum. Aber im vorderen Bereich sind es drei Deckenlampen und drei Wandlampen gewesen, da dort die Brettspiele standen und eine Anrichte samt Bar an der Wand. Im hinteren Bereich waren es sechs Deckenlampen. Immer genau über den Tischen."   
"Verstehe. Sie geben mir eine Kostprobe Ihrer Kunst. Nun, den sechsten Kartentisch haben wir nicht mehr. Er gefiel Colleen so gut. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, wozu er ursprünglich diente. War ganz praktisch, da wir sowieso über ein Geburtstagsgeschenk nachdachten. Zum Vierzigsten."  
"Sie wusste nicht, dass es ein Kartentisch war?" vergewisserte sich Sherlock misstrauisch.  
Der Lord seufzte nervös.  
"Sherlock..., wenn ich Sie noch so nennen darf, nach diesem...Missverständnis..."  
Der Angesprochene nickte.  
"Meine Olivia hatte sich gerade einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt, dass jemand unter unserem Dach, quasi an ihrer Stelle ermordet wurde. Und dann gestern diese schreckliche Geschichte mit den Pferden! Sie ist am Boden zerstört. Ihr Lieblingspferd ist ebenfalls ein Rappe - natürlich befindet sich Starry Night hier, nicht beim Clubhaus und sie ist auch kein Halbblut, sondern selbstverständlich ein englisches Vollblut, aber für Oliv fühlt es sich an, als hätte jemand Familienangehörige einer guten Freundin ermordet!  
Ihr Bruder sagte mir, Sie könnten es zwar noch nicht beweisen, aber Sie wüssten bereits, wer für all diese Verbrechen verantwortlich ist, also: Karten auf den Tisch. Wer war es?"  
Noch während der Earl sprach, richtete sich der Detektiv ruckartig auf und atmete durch die Nase schnaufend rasch ein. Ich sah Zorn in seinem blassen Gesicht aufflammen.  
Was hieß das denn jetzt?! War der geniale Mycroft auch schon zu diesem Schluss gekommen? Aufgrund wovon?! – oder hatte er einfach Franks Wagen verwanzt?!   
...oder bloß geblufft?  
"Die Beweisdecke ist in der Tat noch viel zu dünn, um sich in einem Prozess als tragfähig zu erweisen", knurrte Sherlock. "Ich habe noch Fragen an Sie und vor allem Ihre Gattin und ebenso an das Ehepaar Milton."  
"Zuerst will ich wissen, wer es war. Ich habe ein Recht darauf! Dieser Irre ist eine Bedrohung für meine Familie!"  
"Irre dürfte kaum zutreffen. Vielleicht narzisstisch gestört. Oder einfach völlig skrupellos. Sir, ich kann Ihnen meine Beobachtungen darlegen und dann werden wir das Motiv erörtern", erklärte Sherlock scheinbar ruhig.   
"Wer ist es? Ich will einen Namen und ein Phantombild, das ich meinen Sicherheitsleuten geben kann! Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Presse von Samanthas Testament Wind bekommt und dann gibt es einen Skandal, der uns und all das hier ruinieren wird! Sie DÜRFEN mir diese Information nicht vorenthalten!!"  
"Sir, bei allem Respekt, lassen Sie mich – "  
"AUF DER STELLE!!!" donnerte Lord Dunn.  
Sherlock schloss verärgert für einen Moment die Augen und sagte leise: "Also schön. Es ist Mrs Tettmar."  
"COLLEEN?!?! Ausgeschlossen!!!" brüllte der Earl.   
Und ich dachte: Déjà ecouté. So weit reicht mein Französisch gerade noch.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Niemals!“ schmetterte Sir Reginald überzeugt. „Und Sie besitzt selbst ein Pferd! Das ist absurd!"  
"Ein Pferd! Aber das machte es ja noch einfacher!" rief Sherlock belustigt.  
"Einfacher?"  
"Die Betäubungspfeile zu besorgen. Sie wusste, wie sie aussehen müssen und wahrscheinlich auch, wo sie aufbewahrt wurden, weil sie es bei einem früheren Tierarztbesuch gesehen hatte! Aber diesmal war sie ja nur mit einer Katze da und hat bar bezahlt, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich ein wenig verkleidet. Aber dann war es noch leichter, weil man die abgelaufenen Patronen aufgrund eines anonymen Hinweises weggeschmissen hatte..."  
"Ich will damit sagen: Sie liebt Pferde, sie würde das nie tun!"  
"Reiten gehört zu ihrem Job und zu ihrem Image. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie diese Tiere liebt. Und stellen Sie sich vor, es gibt Menschen, die bestimmte Menschen lieben und andere umbringen und einige behaupten, dass sie eben das aus Liebe tun mussten!" spottete er. "Hat sie es bei der Jagd am Freitag geritten?"  
"Nein. Es ist ein Fuchs!" fauchte der Schlossherr immer noch außer sich. "Aber sie war es ganz bestimmt nicht, wieso sollte sie? Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!!!" Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
"Für Sie vielleicht nicht, aber für Mrs Tettmar war es...völlig logisch."  
Ohne sein Kopfschütteln zu unterbrechen, nahm er den Faden wieder auf und erörterte beschwörend: "Sie hat Oliv beigestanden seit diesem Desaster, das wir am Samstag entdecken mussten! Sie kam gestern hergeeilt und war außer sich wegen der Pferde! Sie sah richtig angegriffen aus. Es ist unmöglich!"  
"Sie sah angegriffen aus, weil sie die Nacht damit verbracht hat, eben diese drei Pferde umzubringen! – Moment! Sie hat Ihre Gattin...getröstet? Seit Samstag? Pausenlos? Ich denke, sie wird nicht das ganze Wochenende dagewesen sein, nicht?"  
"Nein, das nicht. Sie hatte seit langem schon angemeldet, dass sie am Samstagabend eine Einladung hat. Aber Sie war schon am Sonntag zum Lunch wieder hier!"   
"Sie hat diese drei Rappen auf eine etwas umständliche aber doch raffinierte Art um die Ecke gebracht. Das dauerte Stunden; es erforderte Wartezeiten, die sie sicher in einem nicht allzu bequemen Versteck zugebracht hat. Sie war einfach müde und vielleicht hat ihr die Qual der Tiere Angst gemacht. Ihre Schreie. Ich meine kein schlechtes Gewissen, es war ihr vielleicht einfach unheimlich. Es war Stress."  
Sir Reginald schüttelte grübelnd den Kopf. "Sie kam mir eher am Sonntag übermüdet vor. War wohl eine lange Nacht, diese Party..."  
"Und wo ist sie im Augenblick?"  
Er sah auf die Uhr. "Sie war letzte Nacht zuhause und wollte heute ab spätestens zehn im Klub sein...", er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. "Als ich erfuhr, dass Ihr Kollege wegen der Pferde ermittelt, bin ich sofort zum Klub aufgebrochen, Colleen kam etwa eine Stunde später nach. Sie wollte sich heute weiter um die Angelegenheit kümmern."  
"Gut, rufen Sie sie an und bitten Sie sie her. Aber ganz normal – nur so angespannt, wie Sie es eben wegen der ganzen Situation sind. Lassen Sie sich darüber hinaus nichts anmerken."  
Sir Reginald seufzte heftig.  
"Ich kann mir das immer noch nicht vorstellen!" stöhnte er.  
"Hat Mrs Tettmar Kontovollmacht für den Klub?" wollte Sherlock wissen.  
"Der Klub hat mehrere Konten: Eines mit dem Vermögen, in das die Stiftungsgelder fließen und das die anderen Konten speist: Für die Gehälter, Honorare und so weiter, eine Art Handkasse und – "  
"Kann Sie darauf zugreifen?! Überprüfen Sie die Kontostände!" drängte Sherlock. "Jetzt gleich!"  
Unwillig zückte der Earl sein Telefon und rief eine Bank an, währenddessen stand er auf und holte einen Zettel unter der Schreibtischunterlage hervor.  
Sherlock sah mich an und rollte die Augen.  
"Würden Sie die Kontonummern vorlesen, ich kann gerade nicht frei sprechen, die erforderlichen Ziffern gebe ich Ihnen dann über die Tastatur...  
...nein...nein...nein...warten Sie..."   
Er gab die drei der fünf Ziffern des Telefon-Banking-Pins, die abgefragt wurden, ein: Piep...Piep, Piep.  
"...gut...und...bei dem Konto, das jetzt noch übrig ist? Ja, Augenblick..."  
Piep, Piep...Piep.  
"...na, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung! War wohl nur...ein Missverständnis, danke..."  
"Warten Sie, lassen Sie noch die Kontobewegungen der le- – ", intervenierte der Detektiv.   
Lord Dunn musterte meinen Freund zwischen Entrüstung und Triumph und unterbrach ihn schneidend: "Da sehen Sie's. Es ist alles Bestens!"  
Sherlock fuhr sich ein wenig verwirrt durchs Haar.  
"Ich hätte wetten können, dass es mit Geld zu tun hat, aber ich gebe zu, es war nur eine Vermutung. Sei's drum! Das Motiv bekomme ich auch noch heraus, aber sie war's! Und niemand sonst hatte solche Möglichkeiten!"  
Abgesehen von der Familie der Earls selbst. – Sag es jetzt bitte nicht, Sherlock...!  
"Das überzeugt Sie also nicht?" fragte Sir Reginald ratlos.  
"Nein. Irgendwie sah sie durch Devlin ihre Existenz bedroht. Was würde sie anfangen, wenn sie diese Stellung verlöre? Sie geht auf die 50 zu, und wenn es irgendetwas wäre, das ihren Ruf ruiniert oder was sie sogar in den Knast bringt, womit sollte sie ihren Lebensunterhalt bestreiten? Und merken Sie denn nicht, dass sie es genießt, hier zu sein? In diesem ...Märchenschloss ein und auszugehen, als sei sie ein Familienmitglied? Zur Upper Class scheinbar dazuzugehören? Tief in ihrem geschäftsmäßigen, kalten Herzen, ist sie ein kleines Mädchen, das immer noch Prinzessin sein will. Und zwar eine, die es sich redlich durch Klugheit und Fleiß verdient hat! Sie stolziert so souverän durch diese Hallen, als sei sie Ihre Schwester! Sie war es! Und ich werde es beweisen!"   
Wo hat er das denn nur her? fragte ich mich erstaunt. Hatte er sich an irgendwelches Psychogelaber erinnert, das er mal in der Gruppentherapie in der Entzugsklinik aufgeschnappt hatte? Oder hatte er sich das bei Gerichtsverhandlungen abgeguckt?  
Sherlock hatte sein "Plädoyer des Staatsanwaltes" mit solchem Charisma vorgetragen, dass der Earl ihn verunsichert ansah und seine Schultern ein wenig nach vorne gefallen waren.  
"Dass sie...die Möglichkeiten hatte, stimmt natürlich...", räumte Sir Reginald betreten ein.  
"Und...und wen...wen wollte Sie denn nun umbringen?" Er war jetzt wieder blass geworden und sah verstört und hilflos aus.  
"Ihre Gattin", sagte Sherlock mit einer Ruhe, die einem das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ.  
Lord Dunn rang nach Luft. "Sie MÜSSEN sich irren...!"   
"Sicher nicht. Lady Dunn weiß etwas – sie kann etwas bezeugen, das sehr verdächtig ist. Etwas, das eindeutig zeigt, dass die beiden Morde zusammenhängen."  
"Lassen Sie mich alle Gäste vom Freitagabend einladen, dann..."  
"Es liegt kein Grund vor für eine derart theatralische Maßnahme. Wir verlieren nur Zeit."  
"Sie müssen doch noch andere Verdächtige haben! Vielleicht war Ihr erster Gedanke richtig! Vielleicht...vielleicht wurden falsche Spuren gelegt! Vielleicht war dieser Armeerevolver ein Bluff! Weil wir denken sollen, dass Nathan niemals so dumm wäre!"  
"Selbst wenn! Er hätte diese alte Waffe doch gar nicht mehr besitzen dürfen, wenn sie noch funktionstüchtig ist! Er hätte sich damit selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht!"  
"Dann...dann...jemand anderes...!"  
"Sie würden nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, was?" fragte Sherlock kopfschüttelnd. "Aber es gibt keine anderen Strohhalme. Nicht in diesem Fall."  
"Also, schön. Erklären Sie's mir. Ehe ich sie ausliefere, will ich es verstanden haben!" Er war immer noch nicht ganz bereit, zu kapitulieren. „Ich werde Sie nur unterstützen, wenn es mir einleuchtet. Sie hat vor elf Jahren als Angestellte angefangen, aber inzwischen ist sie…eine gute Freundin der Familie…“  
"Okay. Aber dann bitte ich Sie inständig, sofort Ihre Gattin hinzuziehen. Sie wird uns ein wertvolles Detail bestätigen, das ich bisher nur vermuten konnte."  
"Aber das wird ihr das Herz brechen!"  
„Das ist eine der dümmsten Metaphern ist, die ich kenne, denn Knochen brechen und Muskeln reißen allenfalls, Aber vor allem wird sie unsäglich überstrapaziert. Im Übrigen wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass Lady Olivia davon erfährt. Und ich kann mir Szenarien vorstellen, die noch um ein vielfaches belastender wären! Sagen Sie, dass sie Sie in Ihrem eigenen Büro aufsuchen wollen. Oder ist das noch versiegelt?"  
"N-nein...Also gut...", jammerte Lord Dunn und zückte sein Handy. Frank und ich sahen zuerst Sherlock, dann einander an und erhoben uns.  
"Sherlock?" Sir Reginald hatte seine Bewegung unterbrochen – das Smartphone in der Hand, sah er den Detektiv auffordernd an.  
Dieser hob die Brauen. "Sir Reggie?" fragte er verwundert zurück.  
"Würden die Herrschaften die Güte haben, draußen zu warten?"  
Sherlock lächelte. "Ich werde gewiss nicht antichambrieren, damit Sie die liebe Colleen warnen."  
"WAS?" schnappte er. "Wieso sollte ich das?!"  
Weil es Ihnen lieber wäre, wenn es doch die Miltons gewesen wären, ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich hielt mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, das auszusprechen. Es wäre katastrophal gewesen für den guten Sir Simon...  
  
"Sehen Sie, Sir, ich hätte es Ihnen im Grunde schon Samstagmorgen sagen können, noch bevor der Mord überhaupt entdeckt wurde, aber ich wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."  
"Aber das haben Sie! – WAS? – MANN! Veralbern Sie mich nicht! BEVOR der Mord entdeckt wurde? Halten Sie mich für schwachsinnig?!"  
"Nicht mehr als es bei den meisten Menschen der Fall ist...", gab das Genie gelassen Auskunft.  
  
Das. hast. du. jetzt. nicht. gesagt...! stammelte ich in Gedanken.  
  
"Sir Reginald, bitte, er meint das nicht so!" japste Frank hastig. "Und er hat es wirklich schon vorher gewusst. Ich weiß, wie das klingen muss, aber das hat er wirklich! Und Simon hat Ihnen nur helfen wollen – so schnell wie möglich! Nur deshalb hat er Sherlock und John unterstützt! Und auch erst, nachdem wir ihm lange zugeredet haben."  
"Dieser Name wird auf Dunn Hall nicht mehr genannt!" verkündete der Earl mit unnatürlich hoher angespannter Stimme.  
  
"Vertrauen Sie...in Sir Mycrofts Fähigkeiten?" fragte Frank darauf hin bloß schlicht und scheinbar unbeeindruckt und scherte sich dabei auch einen feuchten Dreck um Sherlocks erneut aufflammenden Ärger. Er sah dem Earl fest und offen in die Augen.  
  
Moment... Was? SIR Mycroft? Wieso erfahre ich das jetzt erst?!  
  
"Verdammt...wenn ich das nicht täte, müsste man mich wirklich schwachsinnig nennen...", gestand er mit bitterem Lächeln.  
"Dann lassen Sie Sherlock machen."  
Sir Reginald räusperte sich umständlich und betätigte dann eine Kurzwahl.  
"Darling, wann kann ich dich in deinem Arbeitszimmer treffen? Es ist sehr wichtig...  
Ja, ich weiß entschuldige. Aber darum geht es ja gerade.   
Gut, dann bis später."  
"Danke, Sir Reginald, dann gehen wir jetzt in das Büro Ihrer Gattin."  
"Aber sie wird noch zwanzig Minuten brauchen."  
"Zwanzig…?" fragte Sherlock erstaunt und verärgert zugleich.  
"Naja, wir haben einen Code. War ihre Idee. Wenn noch jemand dabei sein wird, will sie das vorher wissen und dann nenne ich sie Darling..."  
Ich musste grinsen. Netter Trick. Frank ging es wohl ähnlich. Sherlock dagegen schnaubte stirnrunzelnd. Doch als ich außerdem seinen Mundwinkel belustigt zucken sah, durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis, dass es dasselbe Prinzip war, wie bei Sherlock, der mir als zweiten Vornamen Alvie verpasst hatte...  
Dass er den arroganten Detektiv überlistet hatte, verbesserte die Laune des Earls ein wenig.   
"Also, das müssen Sie mir jetzt aber verraten, wieso Sie schon vor der Entdeckung ...der Leiche wissen konnten, wer der Täter war!" forderte er den Detektiv heraus.  
"Nun, wie ich im Gegensatz zur Polizei bereits wusste, kann man sich darauf verlassen, dass wenn mein Mitarbeiter Frank sagt, er habe einen Mord beobachtet, auch ein solcher stattgefunden haben muss, war ich ohnehin schon darauf gefasst, dass meine Anwesenheit auf Dunn Hall den Mörder nervös machen würde, was unsere eigentlichen Nachforschungen nicht gerade erleichtern würde.. aber – “   
„Ihre eigentlichen Nachforschungen. Mycroft machte Andeutungen. Werde ich erfahren, worum es sich handelt? Wenn es meine Familie oder den Klub – “  
„Später. Dazu komme ich später.  
Also, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Mörder hier sein würde, war recht hoch."  
"Wieso? Wenn nun ein Ranger einen anderen umgebracht hätte?"  
"Am gemeinsamen Arbeitsplatz? Wo alles so ausgetüftelt und das Opfer völlig überrascht war? Nein. So dumm konnte unser Täter nicht sein. Die Finte mit dem Rehbock und der Mangel an Spuren sagte mir, dass unser Mörder clever und planvoll gehandelt hat. Und ich fand Hinweise darauf, dass er einen Flaschenzug verwendet haben muss."  
"Dann habe ich völlig sinnlos versucht, Sie auf das Pferd zu hieven?!" kapierte es der Earl fast sofort. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung formte sein Gesicht. "Dafür müsste ich eigentlich Genugtuung verlangen!"  
"Davon muss ich dringend abraten, wenn Sie mich forderten, stünde mir die Wahl der Waffen zu...", entgegnete Sherlock amüsiert. "Nun: Auf der Terrasse lag ein benutzter, zerbrochener Kaffeebecher mit einem Rest Milchkaffee und Lippenstift daran. Beim Vergleich mit dem Makeup der anwesenden Damen fiel mir auf, dass Mrs Tettmar zuerst in kühlen Farbtönen geschminkt war, später aber einen Lippenstift verwendete, der keinen Blaustich sondern einen Gelbstich hatte und auch ihr Wangenrouge entsprechend nachgebessert hatte. Warum? Weil sie sich umziehen musste, also war sie es, die den Kaffee verschüttet hatte. Der Lippenstift am Becher harmonierte weit besser mit ihrem Augenmakeup als ihr aktueller.   
Sie muss sich einen Kaffee genommen haben, ging hinaus und spähte durch eine der Terrassentüren in den Salon. Und dann muss sie über irgendetwas heftig erschrocken sein. Aber da war nichts Schreckliches zu sehen, nur ein paar Menschen, die frühstückten. Also hatte sie irgendetwas... vorbereitet, das nicht plangemäß funktionierte. Etwas in der Art.  
Nun: Sie wartete darauf, dass jemand in heller Aufregung hereinkäme, um zu melden, dass Lady Olivia ermordet worden sei, doch stattdessen spazierte ihr Mordopfer gut gelaunt herein und wünschte allen Gästen einen guten Morgen. Sie muss völlig fassungslos gewesen sein. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären und war total verunsichert. Und wahrscheinlich wird sie sich im ersten Moment sogar gefragt haben: Wen zum Teufel habe ich denn dann erschossen?! Aber bei Lockenwicklern kam ja nur eine in Frage.  
Später habe ich auch die Bluse gesehen, auf der der übrige Milchkaffee gelandet ist. Leider nicht in Mrs Tettmars Räumen.“ Er zeigte nun auch dem Earl das Foto. „Aber das ist nicht die Größe, die sich Diana Milton gekauft hätte. Sie ist zierlicher und wählt ihre Kleidung auch insgesamt enger anliegend als Mrs Tettmar es tut. Ferner gibt es noch ein Stück getrockneten Nagellack, das Mrs Milton belasten soll, aber ich bin sicher, es wird ausgezeichnet zu einem Finger an Mrs Tettmars linker Hand passen. Der Nagel, den sie verwendet hat um dieses Indiz herzustellen, scheint mir leicht V-förmig zu sein, also der linke Ringfinger. Sie ist Rechtshänderin. Und vielleicht erkennt sie auch jemand von der Tierklinik wieder... Sie haben doch einen Schlüssel zum Büro Ihrer Frau?"  
"Aber selbstverständlich!"  
"Und selbstverständlich verfügt sie auch schon wieder über einen funktionstüchtigen Laptop? Gut, lassen Sie uns gehen."  
  
  
"Immerhin hat die Spurensicherung die Zu- und Absagen aus der Ablage mitgenommen. Aber offenkundig wussten sie die Spuren nicht zu lesen. Welche Überraschung…", knurrte Sherlock. "John, was haben wir Samstagvormittag in dieser Ablage vorgefunden?" fragte er oberlehrerhaft und streifte Handschuhe über.  
"Antwortschreiben, Mails und Telefonnotizen, alles Zusagen für ...das Jagdevent. Aber auch eine Absage, die augenscheinlich Dr Devlin gemailt hatte und die dann augenscheinlich wie die E-Mailzusagen auch ausgedruckt worden war."    
"Und?"  
"Nach sieben Minuten nach zehn am Donnerstagabend?"  
Sherlock hatte wieder sein Smartphone gezückt und zeigte dem Earl das Foto der ausgedruckten Mail.  
"Können Sie's erkennen?" fragte er. Sir Reginald kniff zwar etwas die Augen zusammen, nickte aber.  
"Es ist derselbe Schrifttyp wie in seiner Bewerbung, aber das wusste sie natürlich, ebenso wie sie die E-Mail-Adresse kannte", erklärte ich. „Wer sonst konnte das wissen? Die Miltons wohl nicht."  
"Ihre Frau wird uns sicher bestätigen, dass sie keine solche Mail empfangen und auch nicht ausgedruckt hat."  
Der Lord starrte ihn – wie man so sagt – wie vom Donner gerührt an: "Heißt das..., dass sie NUR deshalb sterben sollte? NUR weil sie wusste, dass Devlin eigentlich zugesagt hatte?"  
"Da ist noch etwas..."  
Sherlock öffnete die Schublade und nahm die Ledermappe heraus.   
"Das sehe ich zum ersten Mal..."  
"Das dachte ich mir – und doch steht hier Ihre Frau als Auftraggeberin dieser geologischen Studie...  
Mrs Milton verriet John, es gäbe Gerüchte, dass hier in der Gegend Fracking zum Einsatz kommen soll. Und hier wird eine beachtliche Menge an Erdgas prognostiziert... – Hände weg! Noch ist zu hoffen, dass auch Ihre Frau noch keine Spuren auf dieser Mappe hinterlassen hat. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Mrs Tettmar dieses Gerücht lanciert und auch diese ominöse Mappe hier platziert hat."  
Sir Reginald sackte schwer auf den Bürosessel. "Das ist eine Katastrophe...! Wenn das herauskäme...Erst das Testament und nun das..."  
"Ich bin überzeugt, dass das nicht echt ist. Ich hatte geplant, dieses Dokument einem Geologen vorzulegen, leider bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen. Aber ich hatte noch Gelegenheit, auf einer vertrauenswürdigen Website den Grundwasserstand dieser Gegend zu recherchieren. Sie haben hier Quellen und kleine Seen, die soweit ich gesehen habe, natürlich entstanden sind. Meine Vermutung erwies sich als richtig. Der tatsächliche Grundwasserspiegel hier ist deutlich höher als in dieser Untersuchung angegeben. Und ich bin sicher, ein Fachmann fände noch andere Ungereimtheiten. Vielleicht hat in der letzten Zeit mal ein steinreicher Amerikaner an einer Ihrer Jagdgesellschaften teilgenommen?“   
"N-nein...", doch der verdatterte Blick aus Sir Reggies Augen sagte alles. "Aber wir..., also Oliv, ich, Colleen und...weitere Personen waren mit einem amerikanischen Geschäftspartner bei den Kenwoods, haben auch dort übernachtet. Er hat einen eigenen Golfplatz..."  
Sherlock legte die Mappe vorsichtig wieder in die Schublade.  
„Und vielleicht bringen uns die Bankauszüge der fraglichen Konten weiter", fuhr er fort.  
Lord Dunn atmete tief durch und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig.  
„Die aktuellen sind im Klub und die vom Vorjahr beim Steuerberater, die von 2009 und davor sind hier…ich… bin kein Zahlenjongleur, meine Frau ist viel besser in Finanzangelegenheiten...wird aber wohl wenig helfen…“  
Mir wurde heiß und kalt und ich bekam die nächsten Sätze nur am Rande mit. Mein Verstand schien stillzustehen.  
Dann registrierte ich eine scheue Berührung am Arm. Ich schaffte es, Frank zuzunicken  
"John? Alles klar mit Ihnen?" fragte er leise.   
Ich schaffte es, ihm zuzunicken und tastete mich förmlich in die Realität zurück.  
Lord Dunn nahm derweil einen Ordner aus einem großen Schrank mit Schiebetüren und schlug ihn auf. Darin waren Kontoauszüge, auf normalem Druckerpapier, zweimal in der Breite geknickt.  
„Sie lassen Sie sich zuschicken“, stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Ja. Sie gehen an den…Klub, …..es…....war….....Colleens Idee – oh, nein…“  
Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn ziemlich zu treffen.  
„Aber das kann nicht sein, es fehlt doch nichts? Sie denken, sie hat die Auszüge ebenso gefälscht, wie diesen Mailausdruck!? Glauben Sie denn wirklich, dass sie sich seit Jahren…zinslose Kredite genehmigt?! Sie meinte damals, die Geldboten, die die Eintrittsgelder des Parks zur Bank bringen, sollten keinen Einblick in die Finanzen haben. Es sei leichtsinnig, sie die Kontoauszüge am Drucker holen zu lassen – auch mit Karten, mit denen man kein Geld ziehen kann!“  
„Vielleicht spekuliert sie an der Börse? Könnte sein, dass es ganz harmlos anfing. Es lief gut, sie wurde waghalsiger…“, sinnierte jetzt Frank.  
„Aber was hat Devlin damit zu tun…?“  
„Aber natürlich!!“ platze ich heraus. „So muss es sein! Sherlock du musst recht haben.“  
Er war etwas zusammengezuckt. Wenn auch etwas weniger als die beiden anderen. Jetzt sah er mich beleidigt an.  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich das.“  
„Entschuldige. Das kannst du nicht wissen. Da war…ein Stück Smalltalk, das ich dir nicht berichtet und das ich auch nicht in meinen Notizen festgehalten habe…“, bat ich. Er nickte, damit ich fortführe.    
„Du hast ja sicher schon am Freitagabend in Erfahrung gebracht, dass der junge Mann, der auf einem der Fotos neben Chief Miller stand, dessen Sohn Walter ist, nicht?“ Erneutes Nicken.  
„Nun, ich wusste es natürlich noch nicht und fragte am Sonntagabend Miller nach ihm. Er gab unaufgefordert zu, dass er ihm nicht sehr ähnlich sehe. Er käme nach seiner Frau. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er sich ausdrückte, aber es ist wohl so, dass der alte Chefranger so gar kein Zahlenmensch ist…“ und indem ich das aussprach hatte ich den entscheidenden Wortlaut wieder im Kopf: „Walter ist Steuerberater. ‘n richtiger Bürohengst. Und Zahlenmensch natürlich…der Vater ist schon mit sich zufrieden, wenn alle Quittungen und so ihren Weg in den sprichwörtlichen Schuhkarton finden. Er könne gerade mal seine Kontoauszüge lesen…“  
Sherlock hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Also, doch! Das muss es sein! – Sir Reginald! Wäre es denkbar, dass Dr Devlin entschlossen war, Einblick in die Finanzen bezüglich des Parks zu nehmen?“  
„Nun…, das Vermögen ging ihn nichts an, aber die Handkasse und das Personalbudget…“, begann Sir Reginald stirnrunzelnd. Ihm schien diese Hypothese noch nicht einzuleuchten.  
„Aber er war nicht bloß Tierarzt und Ranger, er war auch Geschäftsmann!“ meldete sich nun Frank zu Wort. „Seine Eltern betreiben einen Zoo…kommerziell. Er…mag ein Idealist und Naturfreund gewesen sein, aber auch Realist genug, kaufmännisch gebildet genug, um diese so nötige Komponente mit zu berücksichtigen!“ Er sah zu Sherlock hinüber. „Wenn man im Vorstand eines ornithologischen Vereines ist, stellt sich einem die Frage der Finanzierbarkeit unentwegt…“  
„Und wenn er obendrein auch noch Ideen hatte, was das Marketing angeht, war er auch noch eine Konkurrenz für sie!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Aber es…es fehlt doch nichts…“, stammelte der Lord.  
„Ich hörte, dass oft Zäune beschädigt werden. Von einem…angeblich zernagten Kabel einer Überwachungskamera. Werden im Park manchmal externe Dienste beschäftigt? Handwerker zum Beispiel? Oder was wäre, wenn Mrs Tettmar zusätzliche Angestellte erfunden hat und den Lohn in die eigene Tasche wirtschaftete? Wenn nur eine Unregelmäßigkeit aufgefallen wäre, hätten Sie - oder Ihre Gattin - doch sofort eine gründliche und vollständige Prüfung aller Bücher anberaumt!"  
Der Earl starrte auf die Kontoauszüge. Sie waren wirklich leicht zu fälschen. Zwei Logos und Excel ohne Rahmen. Sie musste bloß auf Schrifttyp und Größe achten.   
Wie lange ging das schon so?   
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Olivia blieb einen Augenblick stehen, aber anscheinend hatte sie sich inzwischen bei ihrer Dienerschaft erkundigt, wer da gekommen war, denn sie setzte ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln auf, begrüßte zunächst Frank, der ihr am Nächsten stand, dann mich und Sherlock und zuletzt ihren Mann, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und dem sie eine fast nur angedeutete Umarmung zukommen ließ. Sie sah längst nicht mehr so mitgenommen aus, wie nach dem Anblick der ermordeten Milliardärin, aber die Situation nagte doch deutlich erkennbar an ihr.  
"Oliv, Liebes..., die Herrschaften sind hier auf...Mycrofts Betreiben. Um den Skandal so gering zu halten, wie noch möglich...", begann ihr Mann etwas umständlich, "Nehmen wir doch Platz..." Er wies zu einem Besprechungstisch.  
"Hierher, bitte", widersprach Sherlock, die Hände an der Rückenlehne des Schreibtischsessels.  
Sie gehorchte ein wenig reserviert und wie ich denke argwöhnisch.  
"Lady Olivia. Was befand sich zuletzt in diesem Ablagekorb?"  
"Die Zusagen zu unserer Einladung."  
"Ausschließlich die Zusagen."  
"Ja."  
"Und natürlich alle Zusagen."  
"Ja! Ja, selbstverständlich!"  
"War auch eine Rückmeldung von Dr Theodor Devlin dabei?"  
"Ja, er hatte frühzeitig per Fax geantwortet."  
"Wann haben Sie am Donnerstag zuletzt Ihre E-Mails gecheckt? Oder etwa noch Freitagfrüh?"  
"Nein! Es hatten ja auch längst alle geantwortet und ich hatte bereits Gäste zu unterhalten. Einige sind schon am Mittwoch angereist. Ich war Donnerstag glaube ich nicht einmal in diesem Raum...nein, war ich nicht. Also, Mittwochvormittag. So gegen elf, denke ich."  
"Und die Mails, die Sie empfangen haben, können Sie auf die noch zugreifen? Auf dem Server?"  
"Ja, ich benutze kein Outlook. Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
"Als wir am Samstagvormittag diesen Stapel durchgesehen haben, fand ich unter anderem dies hier..."  
Sie beäugte blinzelnd das Handydisplay.  
"Er hatte also doch abgesagt. Okay. Das ändert doch nichts."  
"Sehen Sie bitte in Ihrem E-Mail-Account nach. Ob diese Mail da ist."  
"Na, schön...", sie schaltete den nagelneuen Laptop an.   
"Würden Sie die hier bitte überstreifen?" fragte Sherlock höflich und hielt ihr ein Paar Latexhandschuhe hin.  
Sie kam der Aufforderung stirnrunzelnd nach.  
"Dang-KE! Und nun öffnen Sie bitte die Schublade vor sich."  
"Augenblick, sie ist abgeschlossen...", sie machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.   
"Nein. Sie tun das also für gewöhnlich?"  
"Was heißt hier: Nein? Ich schließe sie immer ab..." Doch gleichzeitig zog sie am Griff. "Oh..."  
"Diese Mappe. Kommt Sie Ihnen bekannt vor?"  
"Nicht im Mindesten..."  
"Gut. Geben Sie jetzt bitte Ihr Passwort ein."  
"Dann darf ich alle bitten, sich umzudrehen."  
Wir gehorchten umgehend.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was das alles mit diesen grauenvollen Morden zu tun hat. Unschuldige Pferde zu Tode quälen...! Ich hoffte, Sie kriegen das Monster bald!   
So, ich bin drin...  
…da ist keine Mail von Donnerstag 22:07.  
...auch nicht im Spamordner oder Papierkorb..."  
"Seltsam, nicht?" fragte Sherlock, der wie wir alle hinter ihr standen und auf den Bildschirm sahen.   
"Allerdings...  
Bleiben die Herren zum Lunch? Dann sage ich rasch in der Küche Bescheid, dass wir zu sechst sind."  
"Zu sechst?" wunderte sich ihr Mann.  
"Ja, Jane – ich meine, Nesbitt informierte mich eben, dass Colleen da ist."  
  
Sherlock zuckte hoch. "HIER!?!"  
  
"Ja, sie hat sie gesehen, als Colleen in die Bibliothek ging, sich ein anderes Buch ausleihen..."  
  
"Die Bibliothek?!" schrie Sherlock. "DIE über Sir Reginalds BÜRO???"  
  
  
"Shieeze...", zischte ich.   
Es gelang mir gerade noch, statt "Shit!" zu sagen, ein abgekürztes "Jesus!" daraus zu machen.   
  
  
Die Kamine...!!!  
  
Was, wenn sie Sir Reginalds Ausbruch gehört hatte?!  
  
  
  
  
  



	209. Treibjagd

 

 

  
  
Treibjagd…?  
  
  
  
"Redge, was ist hier los?" wollte Olivia wissen, die Sherlocks heftige Reaktion erstaunte.  
"Schatz. Ich weiß, es wird dir schwerfallen, das zu glauben, aber es ist Colleen."  
"Was ist Colleen?" fragte die Lady verständnislos zurück, doch sein Blick verriet es ihr. "WAS? Nein, niemals!" Sie sah mehrmals zwischen Sir Reggie und Sherlock hin und her: "Sag ihm, dass das nicht sein kann! Schon allein wegen der Pferde! Colleen war gestern auch ganz aufgelöst deswegen... Sie war rasend...auf 180!"   
"Ouuu, GOOTTT!!!!" brüllte Sherlock zornig. "Nicht NOCH mal! Wir haben keine Zeit! – Rufen Sie sie an. Aber ruhig!"  
Lord Dunn nickte und zückte sein Handy. Er hatte die Managerin auf der Kurzwahl. Wie er sich sein Smartphone ans Ohr hielt, bemühte er sich, tief und langsam durchzuatmen.  
"Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen...", jammerte Olivia leise, "heißt das...heißt das denn, dass sie wirklich MICH umbringen wollte?! Wieso denn nur?"  
"Schhhh!!!" Sherlock zischte, als wolle er eine zornige Schlange darstellen. Naja, in einem Theaterstück für Kinder hätte er die kleinen wohl dazu gebracht, vor Angst zu heulen... Die Lady dagegen starrte ihn erst verdattert und dann eingeschnappt an. Und eine Sekunde später knuff sie verärgert die Augen zusammen. „Toll. Ich hab ihr Schmuck geliehen – für die Einladung am Samstag…“  
"Es ist an aber sie geht nicht ran", sagte der Earl fast schon raunend.  
„Jetzt brauchen Sie auch nicht mehr leise zu sein!“ motzte Sherlock.  
"Sie hat wohl immer wieder in die Kasse gegriffen – " ...und Devlin hätte das gemerkt...", wollte ich kurz erklären, aber so weit kam ich gar nicht.  
"Unwichtig, erzähl ihr das unterwegs!" fiel mir Sherlock barsch ins Wort.  
"Redge, wir nehmen Ihren schnellsten Wagen – Sie wissen, wo sie wohnt? – Es wäre gut, einen Revolver mitzunehmen. – Und wir brauchen Werkzeug..." Der Earl nickte dazu jeweils und schien nicht einmal verstimmt, von einem Bürgerlichen Befehle zu empfangen. "John, Frank, ihr folgt uns mit Olivia. Sie soll dir alles über Colleen erzählen, ich brauche mehr Daten!"  
"Sherlock..." Ich zögerte einen winzigen Moment, die Worte "Nimm mich mit" auszusprechen – und dann war es zu spät.  
"Keine Widerrede!" donnerte mein Boss und stürmte aus dem Büro.   
"Zu Befehl, Major!" brummte ich.  
Natürlich hatte Sherlock längst deduziert, wo der Fuhrpark der Dunns untergebracht sein musste und wie man durch das Gebäude am schnellsten dorthin gelangte.  
Redge rannte ihm hinterher.   
"Augenblick noch!" Olivia war plötzlich sehr flink am Schrank, riss ihn auf, zerrte ein paar Ordner heraus und öffnete einen Safe, der dahinter in die Wand eingelassen war. Sie nahm zwei Revolver und Munition heraus. Frank neben mir zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Jogginganzug und Laufschuhe, das fiel mir eben erst auf. Wie praktisch...! dachte ich sarkastisch, während sie lossprintete. Frank und ich folgten ihr.  
"Ich stehe vor dem Portal!" rief Frank Olivia zu. Sie bremste, gab mir einen der Revolver und eine Packung Patronen und erklärte hastig. "Ich komme hin. Rufen Sie Ihren Freund an, dass sie noch auf mich warten!"  
"Okay!" nickte ich und wir trennten uns.  
Mein verrückter Detektiv, der cholerische Earl, ein schnelles Auto und nun auch noch eine Waffe? Kann das gut gehen? fragte ich mich beunruhigt, während wir die Treppe hinuntereilten und ich dabei Sherlock anrief. Schließlich erinnerte ich mich noch sehr gut daran, wie mein aufgebrachter Freund mit Gregsons Porsche umgegangen war...  
"Was ist denn?" schnauzte er.  
"Olivia bringt euch einen Revolver. Wartet, noch einen Moment."  
"Sehr gut!"  
"Sei vorsich- - "  
Er hatte schon wieder aufgelegt. Frank zückte den Autoschlüssel und ich öffnete die Tür und hielt sie ihm auf. Als er gerade an mir vorbeieilte, klingelte mein Telefon.  
"Ja?"  
"Colleens Handy liegt in der Bibliothek – auf Vibrationsalarm, also hat sie – was...?"  
"Sherlock?" Letzteres hatte anscheinend nicht mir gegolten – dann war das Gespräch weg.  
"John? Sie hat mir 'nen Reifen zerstochen, fürchte ich. – Oh..., nein, das war noch zu optimistisch...es sind zwei...", stellte Frank fest.  
"Na, super...!" stöhnte ich. "Okay..., suchen wir einen Bediensteten, der uns den Weg zur Garage zeigt", entschied ich und begann, am Gebäude entlangzulaufen, denn die Eingangstür war ja nun zugefallen. Als ich erneut versuchte, Sherlock anzurufen, war besetzt.   
F 2 Platten, simste ich. Dann klingelte mein Telefon.  
"John. Redge und ich starten jetzt, Der Fuhrpark ist vom großen Salon aus rechts im Seitenflügel."  
"Seid vorsichtig!" bat ich rasch und legte noch einen Zahn zu.  
  
  
  
  
Als wir die umgebaute Scheune (erkennbar an dem mindestens vier Yards hohen und auch sehr breiten, zweiflügeligen Tor) erreichten, erwartete uns ein eindrucksvoller Fuhrpark aus alten Edelkarossen und neuen Wagen, alles piekfein und glänzend. Mit einer Ausnahme.  
"...würde sagen", japste Frank, "so zweieinhalb Millionen – in Blech, Chrom und Karbonfaser..."  
Olivia lachte schrill. "Legen Sie noch eineinhalb drauf. Sie hat den Aston Martin One 77 geklaut!! Und sie hat an jedem anderen Fahrzeug Reifen zerstochen! Auch bei ihrem eigenen!"  
Das erklärte den älteren BMW, der aus dem Rahmen fiel...und die beiden Typen, die einen neuen Rover aufgebockt hatten.  
"Frank, wir brauchen zwei von Ihren Reifen! Alles andere ist nicht kompatibel."  
"Natürlich...", murmelte dieser.  
Sie nickte zwei bereitstehenden Bediensteten zu, die daraufhin davon eilten.  
"Die Fahrzeuge des Personals sind alle gerade irgendwie in Gebrauch. Bis auf einen Traktor und ein Mofa", setzte sie brummend hinzu.  
"Moment, wie sind Ihr Mann und Sherlock von hier weggekommen?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Na, zu Pferd."  
Oh...  
Das sollte mich nicht wundern. Er ficht, wieso also sollte Sherlock nicht auch reiten?  
"Sie sind querfeldein gestartet und wollen Lord Kenwood hinter Clamswood treffen und dort mit ihm tauschen. Er kommt ihnen mit seinem Noble M600, der hat 659 PS und schafft theoretisch 225 in der Stunde."    
"Meilen?!" fragte ich entsetzt.  
"Klar, Meilen – was mich weit mehr beunruhigt, ist, dass er weder EPS noch ABS und auch keine Servolenkung hat..."  
"Oh, zur Hölle...", brummte ich. "Wieso kauft man sich sowas?!"  
"Was fragen Sie mich das, ich bin eine Frau, ich versteh sowas nicht!" sagte sie mit Stirnrunzeln und Grinsen. "Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Sherlock Sie so bald wie möglich wieder anruft. Es telefoniert sich schlecht am Zügel, wenn man im gestreckten Galopp unterwegs ist...", witzelte sie nervös.  
"Okay..., nehmen wir an..., sie fährt nachhause, um sich zu bewaffnen...Geld mitzunehmen, vielleicht...", überlegte ich. "Wohin könnte sie wollen?"  
"Gute Frage..."  
"Rufen Sie die Bank an, veranlassen Sie, dass ihr die Vollmachten entzogen werden", schlug ich vor. "Jetzt wo sie aufgeflogen ist..."  
Sie nickte und fingerte nervös, am Ende der Schnur, mit der sich die Kapuze an ihrem Oberteil zusammenziehen ließ. Mir ist noch nie ein Jogginganzug untergekommen, der derart edel wirkte..., ging es mir durch den Kopf, während sie sich ein wenig von uns entfernte.  
„Diese Frau hat Nerven! Ich meine: Sie sabotiert noch alle Fahrzeuge, aber sie hat sich nicht hinreißen lassen, jetzt noch zeitaufwändige Diebstähle zu begehen“, sagte Frank zu mir. „Und sie hat ihr Handy zurückgelassen.“  
„Sie ist clever. Trotz ihrer ungeheuerlichen Taten bleibt sie ziemlich realistisch. Trotzdem: Diese Entscheidung hat sie überstürzt getroffen. Sie müsste jetzt langsam darauf kommen, dass sie sich überschätzt hat. Ihre Flucht ist ein Schuldeingeständnis. Sie hätte denken sollen: Die haben viel zu wenig gegen mich in der Hand und die Dunns vertrauen mir – sie hat die Nerven verloren – zumindest ein bisschen.“  
„Ein bisschen…, okay…“, räumte Sherlocks Cousin ein.  
Die zwei jungen Männer kamen mit Franks Reifen zurück.  
Ich recherchierte im Internet den Wagen, den sie da geklaut hatte: Oh... Neupreis 1, 25 Millionen zuzüglich Steuern. Wenn sie dafür einen Abnehmer fand, der ihr auch nur ein Drittel davon zahlte, konnte sie sich davon sicher locker eine neue Identität, etwas plastische Chirurgie gönnen und hätte dann noch etwas für den Neustart übrig. Nur wie sollte sie rasch einen Interessenten finden? Ohne Fahrzeugbrief... Und 77 bedeutete, dass es überhaupt nur 77 Exemplare geben würde. Aber vielleicht war ihr das nicht so klar?  
"Sherlock...KANN doch reiten, oder?" erkundigte ich mich bei Frank.  
"Keine Sorge, er kann", versicherte dieser.  
Man weiß ja nie. Er hatte ja auch noch nie einen Jumbo gelandet...bis vor vier Monaten... Also war Franks Bemerkung darüber, was Sherlock wohl getan hätte, hätte er an seiner Stelle nachts im Wald diesen Mord beobachtet, wohl nicht wirklich ironisch gemeint gewesen. Na, wunderbar!  
"Sie hat vor ein paar Minuten an einem Geldautomaten 6000 Pfund gezogen!" meldete Olivia. "Je zwei von den drei Konten, auf die sie Zugriff hat. Für mehr müsste sie an einen Schalter. Ich habe jetzt angefordert, dass man mir die Kontobewegungen der letzten sechs Wochen mailt. Ah, ich könnte heulen vor Wut!"  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht zur nächsten größeren Bankfiliale fahren...", überlegte Frank, klang dabei aber alles andere als begeistert.  
"Gut..., im Normalfall würde sie auf die große Zweigstelle in Causton gehen. Ich sage Bescheid, dass falls sie irgendwo aufkreuzt, sie sie hinhalten und mich anrufen sollen – und Redge...", knurrte Olivia. „Vielleicht, weil sie gerade ein paar große Abhebungen hatten und der Geldtransport noch nicht da war…?“  
Ich simste Sherlock: C hat Geld gezogen. Will sie zur Bank? In Causton wie üblich? Für Flucht sind 6000 nicht viel  
Vorläufig brauchte ich mit einer Antwort nicht zu rechnen, also machte ich mich daran, den Revolver zu laden.  
"Und wann haben Sie wirklich zum letzten Mal geschossen?" wollte jetzt Frank wissen. "Sie haben Freitagabend behauptet, dass Sie und Sherlock bei Ihrer Arbeit keine Schusswaffen einsetzen...dürfen..."  
"Nun, so vor gut einem Monat konnte ich's noch sehr gut", murmelte ich nervös und grinste ihn unsicher an. Es war die streng geheime Schießerei in der Montagehalle auf Woods Schrottplatz gewesen. Ich hoffte, es würde diesmal weit glimpflicher abgehen.  
„Gerade eben erst, ehe er hinüber zum Stall ging, hat mir Redge…gebeichtet, dass er nach dem Mord an Samantha in allen Fahrzeugen, die mit einem weiteren geheimen Handschuhfach ausgestattet sind, je eine geladene Waffen deponiert hat. Leider weiß Colleen, dass es in einigen unserer Wagen solche Geheimfächer gibt.“  
„Dann fährt sie vielleicht gar nicht nachhause! Weiß Sherlock davon?“  
Sie nickte beunruhigt.  
  
  
"Flotter Reifenwechsel, aber für Autorennen müssen die Jungs noch üben", blödelte ich, als wir aufbrechen konnten. "Ist es okay für Sie, wenn Frank fährt? Das wäre wirklich besser, denn wir müssen uns noch unterhalten..."  
Sie nickte und ich hielt ihr die Tür auf.  
"Wenn wir den Garten verlassen haben rechts und dann erstmal Richtung Clamswood, wenn da steht, Clamswood eine Meile, lassen Sie es links liegen.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich...bin noch viel zu aufgeregt, als dass ich fahren sollte", gestand sie, als wir uns anschnallten.   
"Das ist nur zu verständlich", versicherte ich teilnahmsvoll. "Sie wollte Sie schließlich umbringen."  
"Ah, was für eine falsche Schlange!"  fauchte sie. "Ich versteh's nicht! Sie hat nie um einen Vorschuss gebeten. Oder gar um einen günstigen Kredit. Nichts!"  
„Ich habe mich eben schlau gemacht, wie so ein One 77 aussieht. Welche Farbe hat er?“  
„Nachtblau.“  
„Und der Schmuck, den sie geliehen hat? Kam das schon öfter vor?“ fragte ich, da ich nicht recht wusste, wo ich anfangen sollte.  
„Selten. Beim ersten Mal ist es mein Vorschlag gewesen. Das war so in ihrer ersten Zeit und wir hatten ein ähnliches Event wie letzte Woche, nur noch geschäftlicher. Sie trug nur wenig Schmuck und der war obendrein armselig – und mir fiel eben auch spontan ein, was von meinen Sachen dazu wunderbar passen würde, also gab ich ihr ein Collier und passende Ohrclips. Sie blieb, bis alle anderen gegangen waren und dann gab sie mir das Set zurück. Das heißt – eigentlich gehören noch ein Armband, eine Brosche und ein Ring dazu – aber das wäre zu überladen gewesen. Wir haben das öfter gemacht. Aber meistens mit dem Schmuck, den ich geerbt habe nicht mit dem, was Redge mir hat machen lassen – oder ich selbst, oder was Redge geerbt hat. Einfach, damit es mehr danach aussieht, als ob es wirklich Colleens eigene Stücke sind. Ich glaube, das war das dritte Mal, dass sie mich selbst gebeten hat…, ja. Von diesen drei Malen war es aber auch das wertvollste… Montag sagte sie noch, dass sie es mir doch heute habe zurückgeben wollen, nachdem sie es am Sonntag vergessen habe – aber diese schreckliche Sache mit den Pferden habe sie so rasend gemacht… Tse! Und ich hab gesagt: Ach, das ist doch nicht schlimm, Liebes…“   
„Wie lief das ab? Hat sie gesagt: Ich werde dieses und jenes anziehen, hast du da etwas Passendes? Oder – “  
„Nein! Stimmt! …sie muss diesen Schmuck mal gesehen haben, als ihr etwas aus der Schatulle mit meinen alten Stücken geholt habe. Ich habe dieses Set gerne spöttisch als die Kronjuwelen meiner Uroma bezeichnet…oh, genau…sicher wollte sie es, weil es so alt war: Noch keine Registriernummern auf den Brillanten!“ schloss sie bitter. „Es geht mir nicht um den Schmuck – aber…Mensch, so ein berechnendes Biest!“  
„Hat es jemals irgendwelche...Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Ihnen beiden gegeben? – oder mit ihrem Mann?"   
"Ach was! Wir waren – ich DACHTE, wir seien ein Herz und eine Seele!" schnaubte sie, nachdem sie sich unterbrochen hatte. "...so ein Aas...! Und Redge verstand sich gut mit ihr – also auf geschäftlicher und…freundschaftlicher Basis. Wäre sie auch noch mindestens zehn Jahre jünger und schön, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich Gedanken gemacht…"  
"Besitzt sie eine Waffe?"  
"Weiß nicht. Bei den Veranstaltungen des Clubs oder unseren Jagden leiht sie immer eine. Aber das muss nichts heißen."  
"Nein. Richtig...irgendwelche Verwandten? Mögliche Kontaktpersonen? Hat sie jemals jemanden mitgebracht?" Die Lady schüttelte immer nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Okay, denken Sie in Ruhe nach", sagte ich und versuchte, nicht so ratlos zu klingen, wie ich mich fühlte. Doch dazu kam sie nicht. Ein SMS-Signal erklang, aber es war nicht meines. Sie sah nach, anscheinend hatte die Bank sie verständigt, dass sie die Mail geschickt hatten. Olivia zuckte hoch und starrte das Display an.  
"Sie hat am Montag knapp vierhunderttausend eingezahlt. In bar!!! Und erst danach war der Kontostand wieder wie vor fünf Wochen…"  
"Puh! Das rentiert sich. Es sind schon Leute für weniger umgebracht worden!"  
"Und letzten Dienstag hat sie hundertfünfundvierzigtausend abgehoben und damit genau die zwei Konten, die sich Devlin hätte ansehen können wieder ausgeglichen!" fuhr sie fassungslos fort. "Und davor hat sie schon mal neunzig abgehoben…!  – Was treibt diese Frau bloß?! Ich meine, sie bezieht ein Gehalt, das jemand aus der Mittelschicht wahrscheinlich schon als fürstlich bezeichnen würde, ihre Garderobe ist eher sparsam, ihr Schmuck auch eher billig. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass sie – also kaufsüchtig ist sie schon mal nicht, denke ich..."  
"Da war das Schild nach Clamswood, wie weiter?" fragte Frank.  
"Zwanzig Meilen geradeaus und fahren Sie ruhig 120. Die ortsansässigen Polizisten kennen dieses Auto und würden nichts unternehmen...ich weiß, wo die Radarfallen stehen, die erste ist sowieso gelb gestrichen, kommt nach drei Meilen."  
"Wie Mylady wünschen", sagte Frank grinsend.  
Sie machte weitere Angaben, ich hörte nicht richtig zu, weil ich überlegte, was ich sie sonst noch fragen sollte.  
"Wo hat sie ihr Pferd stehen?"   
"In einer Reitschule in Midsomer irgendwo, denken Sie, sie würde Foxy mitnehmen wollen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Wäre unpraktisch, andererseits sollte sie diese Luxuskarosse lieber verstecken. Ich stochere im Nebel...", gab ich zu und simste Sherlock über Colleens seltsame Abhebungen und die monströse Einzahlung, mit der sie das Defizit gerade erst wieder ausgeglichen hatte.  
"Könnte sie an die Küste fahren und ein Motorboot mieten? Irgendwas in der Art?"  
"Da bin ich wirklich überfragt. Ich meine: Wie weit würde sie wohl kommen. Nach Irland? Bis zur Isle of Man? Sie würde es nur hinauszögern, es sei denn, sie kennt jemand, der sie rausfliegt..."  
"Oder jemanden, der ihr eine neue Identität besorgt...", grübelte ich. Wieso wussten die Dunns nichts von Colleens Anhang? Sie musste doch irgendjemanden kennen?!  
"Doch!" rief die Lady plötzlich.  
"Äh? Bitte?" fragte ich verdutzt zurück.  
"Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Danach haben Sie mich gefragt. Es ist Jahre her. Noch in ihrer Anfangszeit. Es ging darum, den Park in gewissem Umfang einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit zugänglich, bzw. einen Besuch auch für Leute mit kleinerem Geldbeutel zu ermöglichen. Das behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie hat damals argumentiert, dass ein Mangel an Exklusivität unsere zahlungskräftigsten und spendabelsten Clubmitglieder vergraulen würde und dass es auch für die Natur besser sei, wenn die Besucherzahlen gering gehalten werden. Sie hat sich dann rasch überzeugen lassen, dass dies das Mehrheitsvotum ist und ist anschließend teamfähig und professionell diesem Mandat gefolgt, deshalb war das schnell vergessen. Aber wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, habe ich das starke Gefühl, dass das beides nicht ihre eigentliche und persönliche Meinung war. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr einfach nicht... Es war ihr Wunsch, zu einem elitären Kreis zu gehören, das hatte sie gerade erst erreicht und sich eine einflussreiche und lukrative Stellung verschafft und diese Öffnung bedrohte ihren Status...", erklärte sie nachdenklich. "Wissen Sie...ich glaube, ich habe darüber hinweggesehen, weil ich eine Bürgerliche bin und es für mich damals auch nicht so einfach war, meiner neuen Rolle gerecht zu werden, ist ja schließlich schon ein Vierteljahrhundert her, damals waren die hohen Herrschaften noch etwas...altmodischer. Ich meine, alle regten sich noch auf die eine oder andere Weise über Lady Di auf… Und dann gab es natürlich viele Momente, wo mich der ganze Pomp sehr beeindruckte, einschüchterte oder begeisterte..." Sie grinste: "Einerseits gab es da so Gefühle wie ‚Juchu, ich bin jetzt eine Märchenprinzessin Prinzessin‘! ...aber auch Selbstzweifel, wo ich mich gefragt habe: ‚Aber ich habe ihn doch hoffentlich nicht wegen des Geldes und seines Titels geheiratet? Oder etwa doch? Das wäre furchtbar...‘ Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass Colleen einfach auch all das in vergleichbarer Weise aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Wenn ich es richtig bedenke...ich erinnere mich an unser letztes Gespräch mit Martin Slipstone..., ja, sie ist insgeheim neidisch auf meinen Schmuck. Obwohl sie ja eigentlich so wirkt, als würde sie derartig auffällige und kostspielige Juwelen sowieso nie tragen wollen... Wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen?"  
"Sie hat ihre gesamte Umgebung getäuscht", beschwichtigte ich sie. „Aber Momentmal, dann hat sie deshalb doch folgerichtig auch etwas gegen die Miltons, gegen die Kooperation mit Clamswood!“  
„Ja, stimmt…es ergibt mehr und mehr Sinn…!“  
„Lassen Sie mich gerade mal den Stadtplan von Causton ansehen…“, sagte ich. Ich musste Bescheid wissen, wie viele Ortsausgänge es gibt und ob Colleen von der Bank aus mehr als zwei verschieden Fluchtwege offen stünden.   
"So an dem ersten Starenkasten bin ich vorbei", meldete Frank.  
"Der nächste kommt nach fünf Meilen kurz vor der Zufahrt. Es rentiert sich also Vollgas – "  
Sie brach erstarrt ab.  
"Ist...alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich irritiert.  
"Full tilt! Das war's...! Ich habe mich vorhin bei all der Aufregung einfach nicht an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern können: Sie hat nicht gesagt, sie sei auf 180, oder dass es sie rasend mache – sie sagte "ich bin full tilt deswegen!" – und dann wechselte sie ganz plötzlich das Thema..."  
In meinem Kopf schien sich etwas zu verschieben.  
"Aber sie wusste nicht, dass es ein Kartenspieltisch ist..."  
"Hm? Oh, das, ja... Wieso kommen Sie denn jetzt…"  
Wir starrten einander an. "Moment...", murmelte sie. "Das ist ein Pokerausdruck..."  
"Eben!"   
Ich machte mich gleich an die nächste SMS: C verwendete am Mo den Ausdruck full tilt in Bezug auf die toten Pferde. Pokert sie? Ist es das? Hatte sie am Sa ein Cash-Game?  
"Zu behaupten, sie wisse nicht, wozu dieser Tisch dient, war also ein Bluff. Aber wozu?" fragte die Lady. "Ich meine, wir spielen zwar nicht, aber wir sind längst nicht so dagegen wie Redges Urgroßeltern. Wir haben nur einfach andere Interessen..."  
"Nicht kaufsüchtig, kann gut mit Finanzen umgehen..., verfügt über ein ausgezeichnetes Pokerface...", überlegte ich.  
"Spielsüchtig?"  
"Vielleicht? Sie tut es heimlich, aber sie kann nicht widerstehen, so ein antikes Kartentischchen haben zu wollen. Heimliche, funktionierende Trinker wirken in der Öffentlichkeit auch oft sehr vernünftig. Bei manchen denkt man, die trinken überhaupt nicht oder nur ganz ausnahmsweise. Dabei genehmigen sie sich an dem Abend vielleicht wirklich nur das fast obligatorische Glas Sekt, damit man sie nicht für Trockene hält, aber kaum, dass sie zuhause sind, saufen sie sich in den Schlaf wie jeden Abend…  
Aber vielleicht sah sie das auch nur einfach als einen möglichen Weg, um schnell zu Geld zu kommen...Devlin wollte sich mal mit ihr zusammen an die Bücher setzen. Sie schafft es zwar, die fraglichen Konten wieder aufzufüllen, aber sie weiß, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegt, da der Stand der anderen beiden so sehr von den Angaben in den Auszügen abweicht…" grübelte ich.  
„Ja, aber wieso konnte sie ihn nicht noch hinhalten?“ jammerte Olivia.  
„Tja…, vielleicht hatte sie ihn schon vertröstet und dann wieder verloren, also brauchte sie noch einen…Kredit… Das Loch war dann noch größer…“  
Olivia schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube, wenn sie mir das gebeichtet hätte, ich hätte tatsächlich diese Löcher gestopft, um sie zu schützen…natürlich hätte es so nicht weitergehen können, aber ich hätte versucht, ihr zu helfen…“  
„Oh, kommen Sie schon, machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, das ist sie wirklich nicht wert!“  
„Nein, nein! Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weil ich ihr geholfen hätte. Weil ich so naiv bin…!“  
„Sie sind nicht naiv. Sie haben an Ihre Freundschaft geglaubt und daran, dass jemand, der Fehler hat, trotzdem ein guter Mensch sein kann“, versuchte ich sie zu trösten. Es war für uns alle besser, wenn sie jetzt klar denken konnte. „Aber vielleicht ergibt sich die Gelegenheit, dass Sie ihr das sagen. Um sich Luft zu machen, um Colleen zu beschämen…“  
„Wenn ihr klar wird, dass ich sie mit den Unterschlagungen hätte durchkommen lassen, …ja; vielleicht macht sie das fertig…“, überlegte die Lady.   
„Ich will gerade mal recherchieren, wie so ein Noble aussieht.“  
„Naja, stromlinienförmig und zweisitzig. Wie sowas eben aussieht. Er ist silbrig.“  
Mein Handy klingelte: Endlich!  
  
„Sherlock?“  
„Wir sind jetzt wieder motorisiert. Ich habe deine Nachrichten gelesen. Ich denke, das ist es! Und es muss ein illegales Spiel gewesen sein, da war kein lizenziertes Highroller Sit ‘n‘ Go Cash-Game.“  
„Tja, eine Zockerfalle können wir ihr jetzt nicht mehr stellen. Schade eigentlich!“ befand ich sarkastisch. „Wie gehen wir weiter vor?“  
„Frage ist doch: Wie geht sie weiter vor. Sie wird versuchen, so viel wie möglich abzuheben.“   
„Da sind wir ja mal zu dem gleichen Schluss gelangt! Lady Olivia hat schon veranlasst, dass man Colleen dann hinhält und wir benachrichtigt werden“, berichtete ich zufrieden.  
„Was! John! Macht das rückgängig!“ schrie Sherlock in mein Ohr. „Ein wenig Hinhalten ist gut. Aber sie darf nicht misstrauisch werden! Wenn merkt, dass sie nichts mehr ausgezahlt bekommt, wird sie es mit Gewalt versuchen!“  
„Oh, nein, keine Schießerei, keine Geiselnahme…!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Also?“  
„Du willst sie mit dem Geld abhauen lassen?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir schnappen sie später.“  
„Gut, warte einen Moment…“  
Ich erklärte Olivia die Lage. Begreiflicherweise reagierte sie verärgert und schockiert, handelte aber sofort. Sherlock und ich klärten noch unsere Koordinaten ab. Wir würden zwei Ecken von der Bank entfernt parken und dann abwarten, in welche Richtung Colleen weiter fahren wollte. Er wies mich an, mir von Olivia die Telefonnummer der Bank geben zu lassen.  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten später rief Sherlock wieder an.  
„Wir sind in der Britten Street.“  
„Und wir stellen uns gleich in die Dickens Lane. Gesehen habt ihr sie aber nicht?“      
„Negativ. Wir waren in ihrer Wohnung, aber wie Frank jetzt vielleicht sagen würde: Der Vogel war schon ausgeflogen. Hätten wir vielleicht lassen sollen. Aber sie muss nochmal da gewesen sein. Ich fürchte, sie hat sich noch stärker bewaffnet. Das eine Magazin erschien ihr wohl zu wenig! Ihr habt auch noch nichts von dieser Bank gehört? Oder einer anderen Filiale?“  
„Nein. Sie kennt bestimmt beide Autos. Das ist nicht gut.“  
„Und sie könnte ihren gewechselt haben. Redge meint, es sei so gut wie unmöglich, diesen Aston Martin zu Geld zu machen. Wusste sie wohl nicht. Aber vielleicht kennt sie den Noble nicht, er wurde ja erst diesen Februar der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Sie kann zwar davon gehört haben, dass Kenwood einen hat, aber vielleicht hat sie sich bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht dafür interessiert. Seid ihr jetzt da?“  
"Fast. Können wir die Dunns und Frank nicht….irgendwo absetzen?“  
„Deshalb frage ich ja. Du tauschst mit Reginald. Der Noble ist übrigens silbergrau. Redge hat unsere Telefonnummern, die Bank wird dich anrufen, sobald Colleen auftaucht. Wir parken so, dass entweder wir sehen, wie sie die Bank verlässt und ihr direkt folgen können, oder die Dunns geben uns Bescheid, wenn sie bei ihnen in Sicht kommt. Ansonsten sollen sie und Frank sich aber zurückhalten.“  
„Gut“, befand ich, erleichtert. Es hatte also doch auch einen Vorteil, dass dieser Noble bloß ein Zweisitzer ist. „Warte kurz. Also, Sir Reggie und ich werden jetzt tauschen. Sie drei bleiben dann im Wagen, versuchen Sie keine Heldenstückchen! Rufen Sie uns nur an, wenn Sie Colleen sehen – oder den Aston. Und bitte: Nur schießen, wenn es gar nicht anders geht! Sonst gibt es einen Haufen Ärger. Und es würde…ein weiteres Mal traumatisch. Ersparen Sie sich das.  
So, da bin ich wieder.“   
Während Sherlock weiterredete, stieg ich mit dem geliehenen Revolver hinten im Hosenbund aus.  
„Übrigens, Reginald wusste, dass Miltons Armeerevolver noch funktionstüchtig ist. Er hat im Lauf anscheinend bloß etwas in Stanniol gewickelte Stempelreinigungsknete. Und er hat diese Waffe über dem Kamin hängen und erzählt jedem Gast, was es damit auf sich hat. Gut möglich, dass sie ihn einfach mal in die Hand genommen hat. Vielleicht hat sie es zufällig entdeckt. Wäre der Lauf wirklich mit Metall vollgegossen worden, hätte die Waffe vorderlastig in der Hand liegen müssen…sie nimmt vielleicht einen Kugelschreiber, piekst in den Lauf, bemerkt den Schwindel – und dann kommt ihr in den Sinn, Nathan Milton damit irgendwie schaden zu können, also…“  
Wir hatten unterdessen die Britten Street erreicht, ich hatte mich lautlos grüßend von Olivia und Frank verabschiedet und war und zu dem Möchtegernrennauto gegangen...  
Lord Dunn hatte mich schon gesehen und stieg aus. „Also, es wäre natürlich begrüßenswert, wenn unsere Autos diese Sache heil überstehen, aber mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es weit wichtigeres gibt…“, bemerkte er. „Schnappen Sie das Miststück!“  
„Wir tun unser Bestes. Und Sie gehen bitte kein Risiko ein! Bis später!“  
Ich schlüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz, lächelte Sherlock an und hoffte, dass ich nicht so unsicher aussähe, wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Ich bin ja wahrlich kein Technikfreak, aber ein so schnelles Auto ohne Elektronik? Muss das sein?   
„Schau nicht so zweifelnd. Und kurble schon mal deine Scheibe runter. Ich fahre – du schießt, falls es sein muss. Und schnall dich am besten gleich an.“  
„Ich hab bloß Bedenken, dass es Kollateralschäden geben wird“, brummte ich. „Weißt du was? Ich mag es nicht, wenn wir Klienten mitnehmen. Nichts gegen Frank, wirklich nicht – aber das verkompliziert alles. Die Verantwortung wächst uns über den Kopf.“  
„Ich weiß genau, was du meinst…“, seufzte Sherlock.  
Für einige Minuten versanken wir in Schweigen.  
Dann klingelte mein Telefon und Sherlock ließ schon mal den Motor an.  
„Die Bank“, sagte ich und machte den Lautsprecher an. „Watson?“  
„Ehm…, sie ist da“, die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende klang unsicher.  
„Gut. Kann jemand unauffällig nachsehen, wo ihr Wagen steht? Ein nachtblauer Aston Martin One? Oder vielleicht hat jemand sogar beobachtet, wie sie ausgestiegen ist?“  
„Also vorneraus durch die Fenster war jetzt nichts zu erkennen. Wie Lord Dunn angeordnet hat, haben wir eine unserer Angestellten draußen an der Bushaltestelle postiert, sie arbeitet für gewöhnlich am Schalter und weiß, wie Mrs Tettmar aussieht.“  
„Aber wieso hat sie dann nicht Alarm geschlagen?!“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Ja, das frage – oh, deshalb, sie ist…“  
Er verstummte plötzlich.  
„Sir? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sherlock und ich sahen einander beunruhigt an.  
  
Und dann…gab mein Smartphone ein lautes Geräusch von sich: Einen Knall!  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu den Autos (ich gehe hier nach wie vor von 2011 aus):
> 
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aston_Martin_One-77  
> http://www.autobild.de/bilder/bilder-zur-noble-m600-vorstellung-1551291.html
> 
> Übrigens sieht es mit den wirklich britischen Autos noch viel mauer aus als ich dachte!  
> (…oh, toll, Word kennt zwar den Positiv mau aber nicht den Komparativ mauer…)  
> http://www.autoscout24.ch/Cms/Article.aspx?cmsaid=2362


	210. Tiefergelegt

  
  
  
  
„Verdammt…!“ entfährt es mir.  
  
Sherlock preschte mit quietschenden Reifen los. Ich hielt noch immer das Smartphone vor mich. Was war da schief gegangen? Irgendetwas hatte sie gewarnt!  
Jemand ruft etwas, aber es ist zu weit weg, zu verwaschen, um es zu verstehen. Eigentlich klingt es zu tief und zu rau, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, wenn die mörderische Colleen in dieser Bank herumbrüllt, wird sie sich alle Mühe geben, so laut, hart und gefährlich zu klingen, wie es ihr nur möglich ist   
Noch ein Schuss – dann Schreie.  
  
„Sie hat jemanden niedergeschossen“, stellte Sherlock trocken fest.  
„Ich geh rein, du bleibst im Wagen.“  
Nicht, dass ich glaubte, er werde das tun – aber ich wollte es wenigstens versuchen.  
„Sei vorsichtig, geh kein Risiko ein, ich werde ihr hier auflauern. Sie ist mit einem Motorrad gekommen.“  
Es war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür, fassungslos innezuhalten. Woher wusste er das?! Hätte er in Colleens Behausung Anzeichen für die Existenz eines Motorrads und dessen Fehlen bemerkt, hätte er das doch früher erwähnt!  
Doch dann kapierte ich es: Deshalb war sie nicht frühzeitig entdeckt worden! Weil sie in Motorradkluft und Helm aufgekreuzt war! Das muss es gewesen sein, was der bedauernswerte Tropf uns noch mitzuteilen versucht hatte!  
Aber jetzt musste ich mich dringend konzentrieren.   
Ich sah die erste Überwachungskamera, zuckte die Schultern und grinste hinein, während ich den Revolver zog.  
Die Lichtschranke ließ die milchige, gläserne Schiebetür auseinandergleiten. Leises Wimmern drang an mein Ohr. Ansonsten war es gespenstisch still.  
In der kleinen aber feinen Halle der Bank lagen fast alle auf dem Bauch, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt auf dem blanken Parkett. Ich bewegte mich vorsichtig vorwärts und behielt die Schalter und Tresen im Auge. Vielleicht lauerte sie dort noch, weil sie noch kein Geld bekommen hatte…  
Andererseits…, es war knifflig über all diese Geiseln hinwegzusteigen… auch wenn ich fast lautlos war, irgendwer musste mich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen…  
  
Schon hob die Erste erschrocken den Kopf und starrte mich entsetzt an. Noch ehe ich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund halten konnte, gab sie einen schwachen Schrei von sich.  Ich beschloss, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.  
„MI-5! Colleen Tettmar! Sie sind verhaftet wegen des dringenden Tatverdachts, Dr Theodor Devlin und Samantha Merryweather ermordet zu haben. Dazu kommen noch – “ …Tierquälerei mit Todesfolge in drei Fällen sowie ein Bankraub mit Geiselnahme und gefährlicher Körperverletzung, Autodiebstahl und Sachbeschädigung. Geben Sie auf. Die Bank ist umstellt!  hatte ich sagen wollen, doch so weit kam ich gar nicht.  
„Keinen Schritt weiter!“ stöhnte jemand. „Sie hat meine Tochter und sie hört über ein Handy, was hier los ist, wenn wir zu früh Alarm schlagen, wird sie…wird sie…“, die Stimme versagte ihm, versank wieder in ein Wimmern.  
Also steckte ich die Waffe weg. Und näherte mich der Position der Stimme.  
„Sie ist mit einem Motorrad gekommen, wie will sie da eine Geisel mitnehmen?“ fragte ich.  
„Na, indem sie auf mein Auto umsteigt!“ stöhnte die Stimme. „Oh, Gott, so bleiben Sie doch stehen, verdammt! Die zehn Minuten sind noch nicht um.“  
„Sie waren es, der mich angerufen hat. Wo hat Sie sie getroffen?“  
„Was interessiert Sie das?!“ fauchte er.  
„Ich bin auch Arzt“, erklärte ich. Damit hatte ich die beiden Kassenschalter erreicht. Ich konnte zwei beschuhte Füße eines Anzugträgers erkennen, die in grauen Hosenbeinen steckten und links daneben Blut am Boden. Der Verletzte hockte anscheinend unter dem Schalterfenster.  
Ich griff nach der Klinke der Tür rechts daneben. Abgeschlossen.  
„Sir! Bitte öffne Sie die Tür, damit ich Ihnen helfen kann“, sagte ich.  
„Niemand bewegt sich! Niemand rührt diese Tür an!!“ schrie er. „Wir schlagen erst Alarm, wenn die zehn Minuten um sind! Keine Sekunde früher! Wer sich widersetzt, wird gefeuert! Und Sie, Watson: Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind, sonst verklage ich Sie!“  
  
Na, reizend dachte ich. Das hatte ich auch noch nicht! Anscheinend hatte der Filialleiter seine Tochter mitgebracht. Seine Stimme war von Schmerz und Erschöpfung verzerrt, so dass ich keine Rückschlüsse auf sein Alter oder gar das Alter der Tochter ziehen konnte. Ein Vorschulkind? Ein Banklehrling? Für eine Schülerin war es jedenfalls die falsche Uhrzeit und das falsche Datum, um anderswo zu sein als eben in der Schule… Während ich nachdachte, drehte ich meine rechte Seite der Tür zu und griff verstohlen nach dem Handy in meiner Tasche. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sherlock würde rangehen können, oder ob er sein Smartphone womöglich abgeschaltet hatte, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
„Okay. Ganz ruhig. Wie viele Minuten noch?“  
„Sechseinhalb. Halten Sie doch die Klappe, Mann!“  
„Sir, wo steht Ihr Wagen?“   
„Das sage ich Ihnen nicht!“  
„Na schön. Wie schwer sind Sie verletzt? Können Sie die Blutung stoppen? Ist es der linke Arm?“ mutmaßte ich.  
„Was? Woher wissen Sie – ? Sie stecken mit dieser Hexe unter einer Decke!!“   
„Sir, bitte, beruhigen Sie sich. Sie verlieren sonst nur noch schneller Blut. Ich habe es nur vermutet – und gehofft. Binden Sie den Arm oberhalb der Wunde ab. Mit der Krawatte am besten. Oder, wenn Sie Ihren Gürtel eng genug schnallen können, auch das. Wenn Sie einen Stift oder ein Lineal erreichen können, dann machen Sie eine Aderpresse, wissen Sie wie?“  
„Ja – wie zum Teufel können Sie wissen, wo mich diese Schlampe getroffen hat?!“  
„Ich konnte Ihre Füße sehen und auf Ihre Sitzposition schließen. Links davon ist eine Blutlache.  
Hätte sie den Körperstamm getroffen würden Sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sitzen und hätten nicht mehr die Kraft, mich so anzubrüllen. Wäre Ihr Bein getroffen, hätten Sie es nicht angestellt sondern ausgestreckt. Ich bin kein Komplize. Ich bin vom MI5.  
Sir?  
…  
Sir! Sie müssen wach bleiben!“  
  
Ich donnerte gegen die Tür.  
„Reden Sie mit mir!“ brüllte ich.  
„Ihre Tochter! Wie alt ist sie?!  
Kommen Sie schon! Nicht schlappmachen!“  
„…zwanzig…sie ist gerade zwanzig…“ Und dann begann er zu schluchzen.  
So ein verdammter Mist!  
„Sie macht ihre Lehre hier, wie? Tritt in Daddys Fußstapfen?“ fragte ich, um ihn zu beschäftigen.  
Stille.  
  
Verfluchte Scheiße! Ich kann doch den Mann nicht verrecken lassen, das wäre ja noch schöner!  
  
„Wo ist der verdammte Schlüssel!“ schrie ich in den Saal. „Ich verhafte Sie alle wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung!“  
Irgendjemand lachte verbittert auf.  
Okay, ja. Es war grotesk.  
  
Dann rührte sich links vor mir eine Frau in einem grünen Kostüm. Sie griff verstohlen unter ihren Körper und schob dann einen Schlüssel unter ihrer Schulter hervor. Rasch bückte ich mich zu ihr hinunter.  
„Bitte, verraten Sie mich nicht!“ wisperte sie.  
Ich nickte und beeilte mich, den Schlüssel ins Schloss…  
  
Es war blockiert! Ein anderes Exemplar steckte von innen!  
  
„Shit…!“ murmelte ich und sah mich um. Diese Tür, dieses Sicherheitsschloss aufschießen? Das war Stahl! Ich hätte eher mein Magazin leer, ehe ich etwas ausrichten könnte! Womöglich würde ich das Schloss erst recht blockieren! Und wenn Colleen mitbekam, dass geschossen wurde, konnte das das Ende der Geisel bedeuten…   
Die Schalterfenster waren gewiss aus Sicherheitsglas, aber ich musste es versuchen…  
Also holte ich den Feuerlöscher von der Wand und rammte ihn gegen die Scheibe nebenan.  
Und wieder   
Und wieder.  
Das Glas bekam Risse und splitterte, doch die Folie hielt es zusammen – das hatte ich befürchtet.  
Hilflos wandte ich mich wieder an die Dame in Grün. „Gibt es keinen zweiten Zugang?“  
„Nein.“  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…!“ Ich schlug nochmals auf die Scheibe. Irgendwann musste doch auch diese Folie schlappmachen!  
„Es sei denn durch – “, begann die Dame in Grün und ich wandte mich zu ihr um.  
Hinter mir gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie von einem schweren Aufprall.  
Ich wirbelte alarmiert herum und sah Sherlock mich durch das unbeschädigte Schalterfenster angrinsen.  
„Doc, ich glaube, du bist im falschen Krankenzimmer!“ klang seine Stimme gedämpft durch den Schlitz unter der Scheibe hindurch. Dann verschwand er und gleich darauf hörte ich, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde.  
Hastig schlüpfte ich in das kleine Kassiererbüro und dann sah ich auch, wo Sherlock hergekommen sein musste: In der Verkleidung der abgehängten Decke fehlte eine Platte. Da musste ein Versorgungs- oder Wartungsschacht sein, durch den er wohl gekrochen war. Aber damit konnte ich mich jetzt nicht aufhalten: Mein Patient lehnte aschfahl an die Wand unter dem Schalterfenster gekauert. Er hatte noch versucht, die Blutung zu stillen, aber vergeblich. Ich zurrte zuerst den Schlips um seinen Oberarm zu, dann schnappte ich den Bewusstlosen, streckte ihn auf den Rücken aus und legte seine Beine hoch. Unterdessen drückte Sherlock einen roten Knopf, der auf der Unterseite der kleinen Tischplatte unter dem Schalterfenster angebracht war. Dann sprang er zur Tür und ich hörte ihn sagen: „Die Bankräuberin ist weg und ihre Geisel noch hier. Sie können aufstehen. Ist ein Arzt anwesend? Sie – in dem grünen Kostüm: Holen Sie den Notfallkoffer.“  
Auf einem kleinen Bildschirm konnte ich die Halle beobachten während ich die Vitalfunktionen meines Patienten überprüfte.  
Verdattert und noch viel zu ungläubig, um erleichtert zu sein, begannen die Menschen – die einen schneller, die anderen langsamer – sich wieder vom Boden aufzuraffen. „So: Jemand muss in die Garage und die junge Dame aus Mercedes befreien. –   
John – was ist? Bist du abkömmlich hier? Ich will nicht, dass sie zu viel Vorsprung bekommt!“  
„Ich…bin Tierarzt…“, meldete sich eine etwas unsichere Stimme.  
„Ausgezeichnet. Eine Ambulanz müsste jeden Moment da sein. Ich hab sie vorhin schon gerufen“, informierte mich Sherlock. „Komm!“   
Ich folgte ihm.  
„Noch nichts von den Dunns?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihnen gesimst, dass Colleen Motorrad fährt.“  
„Dann muss sie also den anderen Weg genommen haben?“   
„Ja, ich habe das Motorrad und die Ausfahrt im Blick gehabt, aber es gibt noch eine Tür zur Garage, die ich von meiner Position aus nicht sehen konnte!“ knurrte Sherlock verärgert.  
„Ich bin dann schließlich rein, da stand unter anderem dieser Mercedes, auf seinem Dach ein Integralhelm und drinnen eine weinende Blondine. Tja, das ist das Problem bei der vielen Elektronik in den modernen Autos, du kannst nicht mal die Scheibe runterkurbeln.“  
„Weshalb du diesen Noble sicher ganz super findest!“ brummte ich.  
„Benzin“, verbesserte Sherlock trocken. „Nicht Super.“  
„Ach was!“ spottete ich.  
„Leider ist auch der nicht ganz elektronikfrei: Schloss und Fensterheber“, erklärte er, indem er den Schlüssel auf das Gefährt richtete und schon mal die Türen entriegelte. „Ich hatte schon im Stillen gehofft, so ein Wagen könnte mal bei dem EMP-Fall nützlich sein. Aber nein!“  
In diesem Moment klingelte Sherlocks Handy. Er holte es im Laufen heraus und warf es mir zu, ehe er die rechte Wagentür aufriss.  
„Reggie!“ informierte ich Sherlock. „Ja?“        
„JOHN! Kommen Sie her, schnell!“ stöhnte der Earl kläglich.  
„Dickens Lane! – Was ist passiert?“ Ich machte laut, während Sherlock auch schon losfuhr.  
„Sie war hier! Sie hat Oliv…!“  
„Verdammt!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Wir sind gleich da! Was ist mit Frank?“ rief Sherlock unterdessen.  
„Aufgelegt!“ sagte ich mit einem ganz miesen Gefühl.  
Der Detektiv wirkte gefühllos. Blendete er einfach noch aus, was passiert sein konnte?  
Hinter der nächsten Ecke begann die Dickens Lane…  
„Wir haben da vorne an der Ecke gestanden – wo der Briefkasten ist!“ sagte ich. Natürlich war der Land Rover weg! Aber wo waren Frank und Reginald?! Sherlock fuhr etwas über dem Tempolimit die Straße entlang.  
„Da! Vor dem Fachwerkhaus!“ rief ich. Und dann sah ich Sherlock aus dem Augenwinkel zusammenzucken und schwach nach Luft schnappen. Reginald hockte neben Frank, der reglos auf dem Bauch auf dem Bürgersteig lag.   
Sherlock bremste und sprang hinaus. Den Wagen ließ er einfach mit laufendem Motor mitten auf der Fahrbahn stehen. Ich zögerte deshalb einen Moment und haute dann zumindest auf den Knopf für die Warnblinkanlage, ehe ich ihm folgte.  
„Frank?!“  
Diesmal war die Besorgnis echt. Diesmal simulierte sein Cousin nicht…!  
Ich sah wie Sherlock neben ihm landete und vorsichtig seine Schulter packte. „Frankie…?“ Seine Stimme klang fast ängstlich und er war noch blasser als sonst. Nicht weiter erstaunlich, denn Frank musste frontal aufs Gesicht gefallen und mit dem Unterkiefer aufgeschlagen sein. Die Nasenspitze war nur leicht über den Asphalt geschrammt, aber von da an abwärts war Franks bleiches Gesicht blutverschmiert. Reginald hatte bereits versucht, ihn auf die Seite zu drehen, aber wohl nur an einer Schulter.  
„Sie hat ihn niedergeschlagen. Ich musste zehn Minuten mit ihr telefonieren, damit sie sicher ist, dass ich keine Hilfe rufen kann. Sein Handy hat sie mitgenommen…“, jammerte Reginald kleinlaut und verzweifelt.  
Ich hatte Frank unterdessen richtig auf die Seite gedreht aber noch nicht stabilisiert, seine Atmung kontrolliert und vorsichtig seinen Kiefer aufgeklappt, um mir den Schaden genauer anzusehen. Okay, zumindest schienen die Atemwege frei zu sein. Ich nahm seinen Puls und begutachtete seinen Hinterkopf. Keine Platzwunde zwischen den roten Locken, aber eine ordentliche Beule würde das geben. Mein Blick glitt auf die Knie seiner Hosenbeine – ja: leicht verdreckt. „Er musste sich hinknien, weil er ihr zu groß war…“  
„Ja“, nickte Lord Dunn atemlos.  
„Es ist nicht – “  
Ein Stöhnen unterbrach mich.  
„Frankie!“ entfuhr es Sherlock.  
Der andere Holmes rang nach Luft, hustete und platzierte erst die eine, dann die andere Handfläche auf dem Asphalt, um sich hochzustemmen.  
„Langsam, Frank!“ mahnte ich, als er den Kopf hob.   
Sherlock dagegen griff nach seinem Arm und half ihm hoch.  
„Hackihrschie?“ fauchte Frank undeutlich japsend und sah seinen Cousin an, während dieser ihn stützte, dann blickte er  sich um.  
„Hoochauchaaressuangoch!? Hingecheer!“ presste er nuschelnd hervor.  
„Verschwinden Sie schon! Retten Sie Oliv! Ich habe inzwischen eine Ambulanz gerufen. Ich bleibe bei ihm“, versicherte Sir Reggie.  
„Geehkschon, ichgingokay“, beruhigte Frank und versuchte zu lächeln. Er hörte sich wirklich schlimm an. Anscheinend konnte er von sämtlichen Konsonanten nur Gutturale zustande bringen. Doch soweit ich hatte sehen können, war wohl nichts gebrochen.   
Sherlock sah mich noch immer etwas unsicher an, erhob sich dann aber und eilte zum Wagen zurück, ich rannte los, da ich ja noch um den Zweisitzer herumlaufen musste und schon befürchtete er werde alleine fahren.  
  
„Ruf ihn an: Ich will genau wissen, was los war!“ befahl Sherlock grimmig, indem er mir sein Handy hinhielt. „Aber erst Mycroft, er soll Franks Handy orten lassen…Sie hat es bestimmt entsorgt, aber das kann uns trotzdem einen Hinweis auf die Richtung geben.“   
Also simste ich mit Sherlocks Handy: Dringend Franks Handy orten! Und mit meinem eigenen rief ich den Earl an.  
„John hier, schon wieder. Wie genau ist das passiert?“ Ich stellte wieder den Lautsprecher an.  
„Sie ist am Ende der Straße rechts abgebogen – übrigens…“  
„Okay.“  
„Also, ich bin zum Rover gegangen und hab Frank vom Fahrersitz vertrieben. Oliv saß vorne, hatte das Fenster heruntergekurbelt und rauchte. Frank hat sich also nach hinten gesetzt. Wir warteten. Dann – ich weiß auch nicht! Urplötzlich stand sie links neben dem Wagen und streckte den Lauf eines Revolvers zum Fenster herein. Sie sagte: Den Schlüssel her! Keine Mätzchen, Redge, ich mache ernst! Also gab ich ihr den Wagenschlüssel. Dann befahl sie Frank nach links auszusteigen. Da merkte ich, dass sie jetzt in jeder Hand eine Waffe hatte – und einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken…Frank musste sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr hinknien. Mit der Linken bedrohte sie immer noch Oliv, mit der Rechten Frank, ich dachte schon, sie würde ihm ins Genick schießen…doch dann drehte sie den Revolver um und zog ihm den Kolben über den Schädel. Anschließend musste ich aussteigen, sie drückte am Schlüssel die Zentralverriegelung und zielte über das Wagendach hinweg auf meinen Kopf. Oliv bettelte unentwegt, sie solle uns am Leben lassen… Doch diese-diese…! Sie brüllte nur: Halt den Schnabel, alberne Gans!“ Er schnappte aufgebracht nach Luft. „Ich musste auf die andere Seite kommen und sie zwang mich, Franks Handy zu suchen und es ihr zu geben.  
Dann sagte sie: Du wirst rangehen und du wirst zehn Minuten lang mit mir reden. Hörst du auf, schieß ich deine Prinzessin ins linke Knie, versuchst du jemanden zu alarmieren – genauso! Also mach keinen Scheiß, kleiner Lord! – Und dann rief sie mich mit Franks Handy an. Was sollte ich machen? Ich hab abgehoben! – Ja? Sie…schnurrt genüsslich: Erzähl mir was… und dann fauchte sie Oliv an: Rutsch rüber, Prinzessin! Heute bist du Chauffeuse! Dann befahl sie mir, mich zwanzig Schritt zu entfernen. Als sie meinte, ich sei weit genug weg, stieg sie ein.   
Rede! herrschte sie mich an. Also redete ich: Bitte, tu ihr nichts! Colleen, es hat doch keinen Zweck mehr. Gib auf. Es wird sich sicher strafmindernd auswirken, wenn du jetzt – Aber sie schnauzte mich an: Du hast sie ja nicht alle! Ich sag: Colleen, das ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Wenn du spielsüchtig bist, warst du nicht zurechnungsfähig, dann wird mein Anwalt erreichen, dass du – Sie lachte nur wie übergeschnappt! Das Auto wendete, dann hörte ich Colleen etwas brüllen – aber nicht ins Handy. Oliv schrie…und dann merkte ich, dass der Rover auf mich zuhielt und verstand, dass sie mich warnte – ! Ich konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen: Sie wollte, dass Oliv mich überfährt…! Und…ich hörte sie noch schreien als sie vorbeifuhren und sah, wie das Seitenfenster geschlossen wurde.“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Und dann hörte ich leise ein tieferes: „…schonguuk…, Shir…Ngoch grauchk schie Ihche Chrau…ngich ngur leemmd – auchaahrküchich. Gie Geigenaabeng schonganschannerescheeschafff…“    
Ich sah, dass Sherlock die Kiefer aufeinanderpresste.    
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch weiter geredet habe…irgendwann dachte ich, ich würde gleich durchdrehen und hab sie angebettelt, dass sie mich mit Oliv reden lassen soll. – Nur mit Ja oder Nein antworten, Euer Ladyship! hat sie spöttisch gesagt. Schön weiterreden, Reggie! Und dann hab ich ihr zugeredet, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll, dass sie alles tun soll, was von ihr verlangt wird und so weiter… Sie erinnerte mich an Samanthas Testament, dann ließ sie mich wieder reden, dann erzählte sie von dieser geologischen Untersuchung…ich hab nicht gewagt, ihr zu sagen, dass wir wissen, dass sie nicht von der Gegend sein kann…, dann wollte sie wieder, dass ich rede…später sagte sie: Du willst gar nicht, dass sie mich kriegen, ich mach euch nämlich mit fertig!   
Irgendwann hat sie aufgelegt. …Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als das Gespräch plötzlich weg war! …aber dann wurde mir klar, die zehn Minuten sind um… Dann hab ich Sie angerufen und dann die Ambulanz…“  
Das andere Telefon klingelte.  
„Moment! – Watson?“  
„John? Was ist passiert? Das Signal ist am Nordrand von Causton. Valley Road! Bewegt sich nicht.“ meldete sich Mycroft persönlich.  
„Am Nordrand? Aber da führt keine Straße aus dem Ort!“  
„Aber ein Feldweg…oder eher Waldweg.“  
„Ou, verdammt!“  
„John? Ist was mit Frank? Braucht ihr Verstärkung?“  
Ich hielt Sherlock sein Handy an den Kopf.  
„Halte deine Leute noch zurück! Sie hat Lady Dunn!“  
„Gerechter Gott, Sherlock! Wie konnte das passieren?!“  
„Nicht jetzt!“ bellte der Detektiv genervt, nahm die Linke vom Lenkrad und machte damit ein Zeichen, als wolle er sich die Kehle durchschneiden. Ich beendete das Gespräch.  
„Google maps, Satellitenansicht!“ befahl er.  
„Wenn sie in den Wald fährt…ins Gelände, sind wir mit diesem Boliden am Arsch!“ stöhnte ich.   
„Du hast es erfasst…“, grinste mein Freund bitter.  
„John…?“ fragte er dann leise. „Frank…Frank wird doch wieder, oder?“  
„Aber sicher! Mach dir keine Sorgen“, versicherte ich.  
Dann ließ ich die Scheibe herunter und rief  nochmals Franks Handy an. Tatsächlich hörte ich es auf einmal klingeln.  
"Sherlock, ich glaube, da ist es. Sollen wir uns damit aufhalten, es einzusammeln?"  
Er nickte und hielt an.  
"Aber wenn du jetzt ohne mich weiterfährst, prügle ich dich windelweich!" drohte ich.  
"Nimm den Revolver mit, dann bist du sicher, dass ich warte."  
  
  
  
Zu beiden Seiten der Straße verschwanden die Häuser, wichen grünen Weizenfeldern, der Straßenbelag wurde zusehends mieser. Ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass es deutlich dunkler wurde…am frühen Nachmittag…? Dann kam eine kleine alte Straßenbrücke, die ein Flüsschen querte. Vor uns war es so düster, als sei die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und ich konnte den Regen sehen, in den wir geradewegs hinein fuhren. Er hing wie eine dichte Gardine vor den schwarz erscheinenden Bäumen. Auf Feld folgte Wiese...   
„Wald voraus!“ meldete Sherlock sarkastisch und schaltete das Fernlicht ein. Es klang irgendwie mehr nach ‚Eisberg voraus!‘ Die Reifenspuren des Rover waren aber noch deutlich zu erkennen.  
„Scheiße, siehst du diesen Morast…? Dieser Fluss ist eine Wetterscheide, hier regnet es schon länger… Sherlock, du musst langsamer fahren, wir werden rutschen…oder wir fahren uns im Matsch fest…!“  
„Sei still! Das weiß ich selbst!!“ stöhnte er zornig.    
„Lass mich Mycroft Bescheid geben!“ beschwor ich ihn.  
„Nein, warte noch!“ knurrte er zurück.  
Ich hörte, wie Erdbrocken und Matsch in die Radkästen geschleudert wurden.  
Und dann rutschten wir auch schon schräg vorwärts – ein kleines Stück nur – aber es war unleugbar zu spüren.  
  
Mir wurde es jetzt schon etwas unheimlich.  
„Diese Schleuder hat keine Airbags, oder…?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Nope!“  
  
Mein Telefon klingelte.  
  
„Ja.“  
„John, sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie mit diesem Rennwagen da in den Wald gefahren sind!“  
„Ähm. Ich sag’s nicht, nein…“  
„Schalten Sie mich laut!“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das will, er muss sich gerade auf diesen Untergrund und die Reifenspuren konzentrieren…“  
„„JOHN!““ schimpften beide Holmes.  
  
„Also schön, Mycroft! Aber auf meine Weise…ich meine, willst du mir nicht schon längst etwas über EMP erzählen?“ rief Sherlock lauernd.  
„Eee…? Emmpee?“  
Ich konnte förmlich vor mir sehen, dass Mycroft große, unschuldige Augen dabei machte.  
„Nun spiel nicht den Ahnungslosen! Schaffst du’s, sie zu stoppen, ohne dass sie jemanden sieht – oder etwas? Kannst du eine Aufklärungsdrohne nach der Wärmesignatur des Motors suchen lassen? Könnte sein, dass jede Sekunde zählt…“  
„Dir ist doch klar, dass dann auch die Türen und Fensterheber blockieren!?“ frage ich.  
„Und dass sie dann versuchen wird, ein Seitenfenster kaputtzuschießen, ja. Aber immer noch besser, als ihr auf die Reifen zu schießen, oder ihr mit einer Barrikade, die Reifen aufzustechen. Dann wüsste sie sofort, dass Polizei oder MI5 in der Nähe sind. Sie hat eine Geisel und genügend Munition, um ein Blutbad anzurichten.“  
Er warf mir kurz einen Blick zu, ehe er wieder auf den Weg achtete.  
„Aber wenn du dich auf einem Umweg anschleichen und sie niederschießen kannst, wenn sie erst rausgeklettert sind… Sie müsste halt denken, sie seien allein…“  
Bedeutungsschwer hüllte er sich in Schweigen und ließ mich zu Ende denken, was das hieß…  
  
Es wurde holprig. Wurzeln und Steine kratzen durchdringend am Unterboden und dann hing mal dieses, mal jenes Rad in der Luft. Dieser Wagen lag einfach viel zu tief! Mit dem konnte man nicht mal einen gewöhnlichen Bordstein runter fahren, ohne dass die Schnauze auf die Fahrbahn aufschlug! Das konnte nicht mehr lange gut gehen! Immer wieder folgte auf einen Rückwärtsruck ein scheußlich schabendes Geräusch, wenn wir wieder mit der Stoßstange gegen eine Unebenheit geprallt waren.  
„…Sherlock…“, begann ich ratlos.  
    
Vor uns verschwand nicht nur die Spur…der Boden schien abzutauchen.  
  
„Vorsicht, Sherlock, ich glaube, da geht’s abwärts!“  
  
Er bremste bereits ab, noch während ich die Warnung aussprach – als wir auch schon rutschten, Sherlock hielt das Lenkrad verbissen gerade, trotzdem schlingerten wir nach rechts...  – dann ein Ruck, fast als würde uns seitlich einer reinfahren.  
Und dann neigte sich der Wagen, rechts vorne drehte der Reifen durch –  
„Festhalten, John!“ japste Sherlock – was im Grunde Unsinn war, denn wir waren beide angeschnallt…  
  
Wir kippten schräg vorwärts, der Wagen landete auf der Fahrerseite…verharrte kurz, rutschte Autodach voran…  
…und begann dann wie eine Blechdose einen Abhang hinunterzurollen…  
  
Vor mir sah ich die Lichtkegel unserer Scheinwerfer über Bäume schleudern.  
  
Wieso ist da kein Baum, der uns stoppt?! fragte ich mich noch und überlegte, wie schnell wir jetzt sein mochten – und was ein Aufprall mit uns anstellen würde...  
  
Sherlocks Miene – nur vom Armaturenbrett beleuchtet – war starr.  
  
Und das letzte, was ich wahrnahm.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.auto-motor-und-sport.de/news/noble-m600-britischer-supersportler-mit-volvo-power-1384190.html  
> Ich denke, diesen Aufnahmen entnehmen zu können, dass Fensterheber und Verriegelung aber doch elektrisch sein müssen…  
> http://www.carbuzz.com/news/2011/1/8/Noble-M600-Britains-Answer-to-Ferrari-7702034/  
> Airbags hat er tatsächlich keine.
> 
> Wahnsinn…!


	211. Niederschmetternd

  
  
  
  
Schock!  
Panik!!!  
Todesangst!!!  
LUFT!!!  
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles da: Der Mitschüler, der mich mal unter Wasser gedrückt hatte, meine Bekanntschaften mit Waterboarding, das tosende Kühlwasser, das mich aus der unterirdischen Atomanlage hinaus in den Zayandeh spülte.   
Doch erstaunlicherweise entging ich dennoch einem Flashback.  
Ich hörte mich selbst zischend durch meinen aufgerissenen Mund nach Luft schnappen. Es waren keinerlei Worte in meinem Kopf – nur pure, unreflektierte Emotionen, Eindrücke und etwas wie ein Aufschrei, der bedeuten sollte: "Aufhören, ich bin wach!!"  
Aber im Wasser lag ich nur bis etwas über Taillenhöhe - allerdings war ich auch oberhalb völlig durchnässt und es goss immer noch in Strömen.  
Völlig verwirrt, griff ich mir an die Kehle, die von dem doch eher ungewohnten Schlips eingeengt war, und lockerte ihn etwas...meine Hand glitt über einen kleinen harten Gegenstand. Die Krawattennadel...ich sah mich um und dann klärte sich mein Verstand und ich erfasste die Situation.  
Rechts neben mir hing Sherlock leblos im Wasser, noch auf dem Fahrersitz festgeschnallt. Während ich in das kalte Nass griff und mich am Sicherheitsgurt abwärts zu dem Knopf tastete, der die Schlosszunge aus dem Riegel schieben würde, fasste ich ganz bewusst zusammen, was passiert sein musste, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Wir waren eine Böschung in den Seitenarm dieses kleinen Flusses hinabgerollt, den wir zuvor überquert hatten, der Schwindel war mir irgendwann einfach zu viel geworden, die Karosserie war auseinandergebrochen und hatte den Noble in ein Cabrio verwandelt, aber das Wasser hatte unseren Aufprall gedämpft. Hätte schlimmer kommen können: Immerhin musste ich jetzt keine verzweifelten Anstrengungen unternehmen, um uns aus einem Zweipersonensarg zu befreien, sondern dieser hatte bloß lange genug gehalten, um uns zu schützen und war rechtzeitig geborsten, um nicht zur tödlichen Falle zu werden. Und wir waren nicht kopfüber ins Wasser gefallen.  
Ha! Es musste ja bei diesem bescheuerten Fall auch mal wenigstens eine Sache funktionieren! dachte ich sarkastisch. Was will man mehr unter den gegebenen Umständen?!   
Doch jetzt mussten wir hier natürlich weg, denn als Rettungsboot eignete sich das, was von dem Noble noch übrig war, nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Endlich hatte ich beide Gurte aufgeklinkt.  
"Sherlock?"  
Noch unbeholfen stemmte ich mich hoch und kniete mich auf die Sitzfläche.  
Sherlock atmete gleichmäßig...kein Blut zu sehen.Ich tastete mit vor Kälte tauben Fingern nach seiner Halsschlagader...  
Es war zwar beunruhigend, dass ich nichts feststellen konnte, aber es konnte ja nur so sein, dass ich einfach kein Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen hatte. Vorsichtig hob ich seinen Kopf und strich das klitschnasse Haar zurück. Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Es war zu dunkel, als dass ich seine Pupillenreaktion hätte anständig überprüfen können, doch ich wollte zumindest die Größe kontrollieren, also legte ich meine Daumen an seine Augenbrauen und zug ich behutsam Sherlocks Oberlider hoch.  
Sah so weit gut aus.  
"Na, komm schon, alter Junge, ich dachte, du schläfst nicht während eines Falls!" brummte ich erleichtert und verpasste ihm ein paar ganz leichte Backpfeifen.  
Wenn wir noch tiefer sinken würden, hätte ich es bedeutend leichter, ihn aus dem Wrack zu ziehen, doch ich wollte ihn so bald wie möglich hier raushaben...an Land, wo ich ihn richtig hinlegen konnte. Außerdem waren naturgemäß keine Baumkronen über uns und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir Deckung suchen sollten. Was, wenn Colleen uns vom Ufer her sehen konnte?  
Aber wir mussten ziemlich weit vom Weg abgekommen sein...ich sah in die Richtung aus der wir ins Wasser gerollt sein mussten und dachte: Na, wunderbar: Da müssen wir wieder rauf...!  
Ein mattes Husten riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen.  
"Sherlock?"  
Er rang stöhnend und würgend nach Luft. Rasch half ich ihm, sich aufzurichten und nach vorn zu beugen. Hielt ihn fest während er gequält hustete. Dann endlich konnte er durchatmen und begann vor Kälte zu zittern.  
"John...", krächzte er schwach und tastete dankbar nach meinem Arm.  
"Bist du okay... soweit?" fragte ich und kam mir ziemlich dämlich vor.  
Es war ihm anzusehen, wieviel Mühe und Überwindung es ihn kosten musste, den Kopf zu heben und die Augen aufzuschlagen.  
Er sah mich an: "Bist du verletzt?" fraget er stirnrunzelnd.   
Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht..."  
Sein Blick eilte kurz an meinem Körper hinunter bis zur Wasseroberfläche und kehrte in meine Augen zurück.  
"Bitte, vergib mir, John...!" seufzte er tief. "Ich hätte uns beinahe umgebracht. Und du hattest recht...ich habe wirklich zweimal einen Moment überlegt..., dich zurückzulassen..."  
Wut flammte in mir auf, doch sie verflog erstaunlich rasch. Lag es am kalten Wasser, an seinem schlechten Gewissen, seiner Aufrichtigkeit?  
"Jetzt bist du enttäuscht...", murmelte er niedergeschmettert und schlug die Augen nieder.  
"Nein, schon gut", versicherte ich und drückte seine Schulter. "Aber deine letzte Notwasserung war bedeutend besser!" zog ich ihn auf. "Sehen wir zu, dass wir hier rauskommen. – Warte..."  
Ich kletterte auf die Motorhaube. Ganz schön rutschige Angelegenheit. Kniend streckte ich Sherlock die Arme entgegen, er schob sich auf der Sitzfläche nach vorne suchte Halt am Armaturenbrett und zog sich mit leisem Ächzen auf die Füße. Seine steifen, schwachen Bewegungen erschreckten mich etwas. Ich versuchte, in zu stützen, war aber eigentlich zu weit weg. "Wird's gehen?" fragte ich hilflos.  
Er holte tief Luft, riss sein rechtes Knie förmlich hoch und schaffte es anscheinend seinen Fuß auf den Sitz zu stellen. Ich sah, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte, dann zog er sich an der Lehne hoch, stolperte über die Tür und fiel der Länge nach mit vernehmlichen Platschen ins Wasser.  
Ich war so sehr an seine kraftvollen, elastischen und meist fließenden Bewegungen gewöhnt, dass ich das jetzt schon fast als verstörend empfand.  
Er tauchte auf, schüttelte das nasse Haar und zog sich an der Motorhaube auf mich zu.  
"Komm rein, ist sehr erfrischend!"  
Ich lachte überrascht auf, da ich jetzt keinen Witz von ihm erwartet hatte, ließ mich ins Wasser rutschen, während er sich auf den Weg machte. Normalerweise schwamm er sicher so, dass er bei jedem Stoß mit dem Kopf ins Wasser tauchte, aber jetzt vermied er es. Wahrscheinlich doch noch zu sehr außer Atem, dachte ich. Er schwimmt wie eine Seniorin, die vermeiden will, dass ihr Haar nass wird... Die Strömung trieb uns weiter nach Nordosten ab. Glücklicherweise bekamen wir nach etwa dreißig Yards Boden unter den Füßen und stolperten triefnass Richtung Ufer. Als Sherlock strauchelte, schnappte ich ihn mir und er stütze sich kommentarlos auf mich. Ich schleppte ihn beinahe bis zu den nächsten Bäumen, wo er sich losmachte, sich einfach zu Boden warf und dann auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, während er keuchend nach Atem rang. Ich landete neben ihm auf den Knien.  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
Er schloss die Augen. "Schwindlig...", nuschelte er schwerfällig. "Gib mir 'ne Minute."  
"Schleudertrauma", schätzte ich. Und Schock. Aber das behielt ich für mich.  
Ich fischte Sherlocks, mein und Franks Telefone aus den Taschen, natürlich waren alle drei abgesoffen waren - selbst unsere beiden in der Innentasche des Jacketts, dann den Revolver. Obwohl er natürlich auch nass geworden war, sollte er trotzdem funktionieren; das wusste ich. Aber mir wäre schon wohler gewesen, ich hätte ihn jetzt trocknen können. Da wir jedoch beide keinen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib trugen, hätte es sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt, ihn auseinanderzunehmen. Ich steckte ihn mir wieder hinten in den Hosenbund.  
Wenn ich von hier aus zurück nach oben kraxelte, könnte ich mich an Baumstämmen und Sträuchern hochziehen, überlegte ich. Das wäre eine Erleichterung gegenüber der glitschigen Böschung, die uns wie eine Rutschbahn in den Fluss befördert hatte.  
"Siehst aus wie 'ne halb ersäufte Katze!" befand Sherlock, schwer atmend. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich ihn doch ziemlich besorgt angesehen, so dass er mich aufmuntern wollte.  
"Und bei dir fehlt nicht viel zu einem Wiener Schnitzel", gab ich zurück.  
"Dafür hätte sich trockener Sand besser geeignet."  
"Echt jetzt? Kochtipps von dir?" Mir war eigentlich nicht nach Scherzen zumute: Sherlock lag vor Kälte zitternd am Boden und konnte nicht weiter und mir selbst ging es auch nur wenig besser.  
Ich sah nochmals auf und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich gerade verschätzt hatte. Zu meinen Ungunsten. Weiter in unserer Fahrtrichtung fiel das Gelände ab, näherte sich dem Tal, das das Flüsschen sich gegraben hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich den Lauf auf Google Maps hatte sehen können und ich hatte gerade begriffen, dass der Hang, den wir hinabgekullert waren, bereits unsern Blicken entschwunden war, denn hier waren so weit das Auge reichte, überall doch noch zu viele Bäume, die wir hätten treffen müssen. Eine weitere Brücke schien es nicht zu geben: Also brauchte ich gar nicht so weit zu kraxeln: Der Waldweg würde mir entgegenkommen und da er um das Gewässer herumführte, wäre das ein ordentlicher Umweg...verglichen mit der Luftlinie.  
"Mycroft wird sich denken können, was passiert ist, da er unsere Handysignale verloren hat", überlegte ich laut. "Aber wenn er jetzt Hilfe schickt, könnte das Lady Dunn gefährden... Es ist also Eile geboten. "  
"Ich weiß, stöhnte Sherlock verärgert.  
"Gut. Du bleibst liegen. Ich gehe sie suchen. Irgendwann muss sie ja – " aus diesem Wald wieder rauskommen, hatte ich sagen wollen, doch Sherlocks Oberkörper schnellte vom Boden hoch und seine Hände krallten sich in meine Schultern.  
"Das wirst du - " Er brach stöhnend ab, ließ los und presste die Hände an seinen Schädel.  
Ich packte ihn und drückte ihn wieder in die Horizontale. "Nun sieh doch ein, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest! ...ruhig, Sherlock, ruhig durchatmen, halt still..." Er wimmerte gepresst vor Wut und Schmerz, während er sich auf der Seite zusammenkrümmte.  
"Dass alle drei Handysignale gleichzeitig und ganz schlagartig ausgefallen sind kann nur bedeuten, dass wir ins Wasser gestürzt sind - oder uns ein EMP getroffen hat, aber das kommt kaum in Frage.   
Soweit ich sehe, haben wir vier Optionen", erklärte ich ruhig: "Erstens, ich laufe los und versuche, dir Hilfe zu holen – aber bis dahin wird dich Mycroft längst eingesammelt haben. Zweitens, ich versuche, dich hier weg zu bringen, was weit mühsamer und zeitraubender wäre und es Mycroft erschweren würde, uns zu finden, drittens, wir bleiben hier und warten auf den Rettungstrupp, was die einfachste und vor allem schnellste Lösung sein dürfte; aber dann müssten wir darauf vertrauen, dass Mycrofts Leute den Fall erfolgreich zu Ende bringen, obwohl ihnen Informationen fehlen. Bliebe noch Variante 3a: Du bleibst hier, wo du am schnellsten Hilfe bekommst und ich suche unsere...multipel begabte Verbrecherin alleine."  
Sherlock sah ziemlich angepisst aus.  
"Es ist verdammt niederschmetternd, wenn du klarer denken kannst als ich...", jammerte er am Boden zerstört.  
"Ich sag's auch niemand!" versprach ich grinsend.  
"Wie willst du sie denn einholen?"  
"Wenn ich das Gelände richtig einschätze, dann haben wir gerade eine Abkürzung genommen. Ich muss es zumindest versuchen."  
Er nickte grimmig. "Okay, wir haben beide zu viel investiert, um jetzt einfach Mycroft den Abschluss zu überlassen. Und wir wissen wirklich besser Bescheid über sie…  
Entschuldige...ich bin noch nicht ganz bei mir...ich hatte mir vorhin schon mal die Gegend im Web angesehen und überlegt, ob sie von der Bank aus nach Osten fahren würde. Da gibt es ein Touristikunternehmen, das Hubschrauberrundflüge anbietet, könnte sein, dass sie einen kapern will. Besser wäre es, sie käme erst gar nicht so weit. Aber pass auf dich auf."  
"Mach ich", grinste ich.  
  
   
Also brach ich auf. So kurz unser Unfall auch gedauert haben musste, anscheinend hatte ich mich währenddessen völlig verkrampft. Es war jedenfalls, als hätte ich so ziemlich überall Muskelkater und mein Nacken schmerzte. Doch schlimmer war die Verdunstungskälte. Ich bemühte mich, tief durchzuatmen und sagte mir: Es ist mitten im Juni, stell dich nicht so an, Watson! So stapfte ich verbissen vorwärts und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ich mich leicht benommen und schwindlig fühlte...und dass ich mir Sorgen um Sherlock machte...  
Der Regen schien mir jetzt doch ein wenig nachzulassen, aber ich konnte mich täuschen – lag vielleicht einfach nur an den Bäumen...  
  
Endlich erreichte ich den breiten Weg und sah mich vorsichtig um, ehe ich zwischen den Bäumen hervor trat. Und dann bemerkte ich es: Keine frischen Reifenspuren, keine, die zu dem Geländewagen gepasst hätten.  
"Scheiße...", murmelte ich.   
Ich lief mitten auf den Weg, wollte es einfach noch nicht glauben: Aber da waren nur die verwaschenen Überreste von Spuren eines viel größeren und schwereren Fahrzeugs, das vielleicht Baumstämme transportiert haben mochte. Was sollte ich tun? Wirklich darauf schließen, dass ich sie tatsächlich – warum auch immer – überholt haben musste, und ihnen entgegen gehen? Oder konnten sie doch nach Westen abgebogen sein? Vielleicht hatte sich Colleen von dem ergaunerten oder erzockten Geld inzwischen eine kleine, feine Yacht gekauft...?  
Ich entschied mich für ersteres, schlug mich aber wieder seitwärts in die Büsche, um ihr nicht offen in die Arme zu laufen.  
Natürlich ging es nun wieder bergauf und ich bekam um so deutlicher zu spüren, dass ich nach diesem Crash doch angeschlagen war.  
Wasserdichte Handyhüllen wären mal eine Anschaffung, dachte ich ein wenig wirr. Erst diese große Pfütze und jetzt das...  
Eine ganze Weile hörte ich außer meinem Atem, dem Rauschen meines Blutes und dem Regen eigentlich gar nichts. Auch keinen sich nähernden Motor. Sollte der Rover am Ende auch irgendwie liegengeblieben sein? Das wäre ja eine Ironie.  
Da...voraus...da war eine Lichtquelle...die Scheinwerfer des Rovers womöglich? Sie bewegte sich nicht. Und es schien auch nur einer zu sein, vielleicht noch Meilen entfernt. Vorsichtshalber wich ich noch ein wenig nach links aus weiter vom Weg ab, während ich weitermarschierte, worauf das kleine Licht in der Ferne ebenso schnell verschwand wie es zwischen den Baumstämmen aufgeblitzt war...  
  
Und dann hörte ich etwas, das ebenso wenig in diesen Wald passte. Stimmen.  
Ich hielt die Luft an, aber sie waren noch nicht zu verstehen – also weiter – parallel zum Weg.  
Und dann nahm ich eine Bewegung war...zwischen den Baumstämmen kam mir seitlich versetzt etwas entgegen.   
Lady Dunns Jogginganzug? Ich verschanzte mich hinter einem relativ dicken Baum.  
Ja! Aber sie rannte nicht, sie schien eher... zu wandern.  
Und dann kam auch Colleen in Sicht. Besser gesagt, ein grelles Logo, das auf ihrem schwarzen Motorradanzug prangte, den sie wohl zusammen mit der Maschine geliehen hatte, und darüber ihr Gesicht. Sie hielt die Waffe vor sich gestreckt.  
"Wir machen folgendes, wenn wir die Straße erreicht haben!", ließ sich die Mörderin vernehmen. "Du wirst dich mit dem Rucksack an den Rand stellen und trampen. Ich verstecke mich, bis einer anhält, dann zwinge ich ihn, uns seinen Wagen zu überlassen."  
"Uns? Es gibt kein UNS!" spottete Olivia bitter.  
"Oh, doch. Solange ich das sage, gibt es das! Und bete, dass ich deiner noch nicht allzu bald überdrüssig werde! Denn das Ende dieses WIR wird dein Ende sein", unkte Colleen drohend.  
"Aus welchem Groschenroman hast du das denn?"  
"Tu doch nicht immer so gebildet, du Tippse!" fauchte die Entführerin.  
  
Na, super. Zickenkrieg...!  
Es wäre fast komisch gewesen.  
Lady Olivia blieb stehen.   
"Weitergehen!"  
"Ich muss meinen Schnürsenkel binden."  
"Und dabei einen Stein aufheben? Vergiss es, Prinzesschen!"  
"Ich muss mir wirklich den Schuh zubinden!"  
"Die Hände hoch."  
Genervt gehorchte sie. Colleen ging weiter, überholte sie und stellte sich vor sie. "So bleiben."  
Sie legte den Rucksack ab. "Wenn du fertig bist, wirst du dich hinknien und ihn aufsetzen.  
"Und jetzt: beliebtes Motiv in der Antike: Aphrodite löst ihre Sandale", witzelte sie. "Eine falsche Bewegung und ich schieße!"  
Als Lady Dunn in die Hocke ging, neigte sich der Lauf von Mrs Tettmars Revolver.  
Jetzt oder nie! dachte ich und legte an.  
"Position: Under the gun!!" spottete ich. Sie konnte ruhig wissen, dass sie sich mit einem anderen Pokerausdruck verraten hatte  
Wie ich erwartet hatte, zuckte sie ein Stück zu mir nach links herum. Dabei bewegte sie die Waffe etwas nach oben und links, so dass sich Olivia nicht mehr in der Schusslinie befand. Ich schoss sofort. Die Pistole flog davon.  
Beide Frauen schrien auf. Colleen zog ihre getroffene Rechte an den Körper und brach in die Knie.  
"Busted. Sie sind raus!" verkündete ich. "Lady Olivia? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie starrte mich an und versuchte zu lächeln. "Gut, Sie zu sehen. Ja, ich...bin Okay..." Ich tat, als bemerke ich nicht, dass sie jetzt Mühe hatte, aufzustehen. "Was ist mit dem Rover?"  
"Sie hat ihn gegen einen Baum gefahren, die blöde Ziege!" fauchte Colleen gepresst.   
"Ja, weil ich merkte, dass Sie und Sherlock einen Unfall gebaut haben mussten. Ich dachte, ich muss mir selbst helfen..."  
"Das haben Sie gut gemacht", grinste ich. Naja: Nicht gut genug und es war nicht wirklich ratsam gewesen. Aber sollte ich sie kritisieren? Noch dazu jetzt und vor ihrer Todfeindin? Außerdem beeindruckte es mich.   
Mrs Tettmar schnaubte.   
Kühl sagte ich: "Lassen Sie mich nach Ihrer Hand sehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich der Strafe durch Verbluten entziehen. Lady Olivia, wären Sie inzwischen so freundlich, mal nach der Waffe zu sehen? Bleiben sie einfach in Ihrer Nähe stehen und zeigen Sie mir die Position. Wegen der Spuren. Haben Sie Verbandszeug im Rucksack?"  
"Der Verbandskasten ist im Auto", sagte Olivia. "Und ehe Sie fragen, mein Handy hat sie schon am Waldrand rausgeworfen." Ich hatte mich der Verletzten genähert. Sie wiegte sich kniend vor und zurück und stöhnte mitleiderregend.  
Aus dem linken Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr, dann traf mich etwas wuchtig am Kopf, so dass ich von den Füßen gerissen wurde und stürzte. Es war natürlich der Rucksack, mit dem sie mir mit der Linken eins übergebraten hatte. Aber ich stieß mich ab, warf mich auf Colleen und riss sie mit zu Boden.  
"Schluss jetzt!" donnerte ich. "Sie haben keine Chips mehr. Und Sie können nicht mehr nachkaufen!"  
"Genau!" knurrte Olivia, schnappte sich den Rucksack und durchforstete ihn. "Mal sehen, ob ich was zum Fesseln finde..." Doch dann holte sie einfach das Zugband aus dem Rand. Ich hatte unsere noch immer nicht gezähmte Widerspenstige inzwischen auf den Bauch gedreht und hielt ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken fest. "Darf ich bitten? Und ordentlich zuziehen."  
"Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen!" Die undamenhafte Lady gefiel mir definitiv besser, als die überkandidelte, gestylte Fürstin mit ihrem prunkvollen Schmuck.  
Colleen bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und versuchte, sich unter mir hervor zu winden.  
"Möchten Sie lieber eins über den Schädel?" fragte ich zuckersüß.  
"Sie werden mich so oder so tragen müssen: Laufen werde ich sicher nicht!" fauchte sie.  
"Es geht bergab, meine Liebe: Ich kann sie auch rollen!" schlug ich vor.  
"Ha! Sie hat noch ein Handy! Ein altes, …sicher noch ohne GPS!" stellte die Lady fest und beförderte es triumphierend aus dem Rucksack zutage.  
Colleen lachte arrogant. "Das wird euch ohne Pin-Code nichts nützen!"  
"Ehm, wie war das noch? ...Foxy?" fragte ich übertrieben grüblerisch und beobachtete belustigt, wie ihr die Kraft förmlich aus dem Gesicht fiel.  
"3-6-9-9. Haha! Sie haben recht, John. Wie dämlich ist das denn!?"  
"Gestatten Sie?"  
Sie gab es mir. Gut, dass ich Mycrofts Nummer auswendig konnte...   
"Ja?" fragte er zurückhaltend.  
"Watson hier. Wir sind auf diesem breiten Waldweg. Lady Dunn ist wohlauf und unsere Täterin konnte ich stellen. Aber wir könnten einen Fahrdienst brauchen."  
"Darüber dass Sie meinen Bruder verletzt zurückgelassen haben, reden wir noch!" knurrte er. "Wie ist Ihre Position?"  
Tja...  
Doch Lady Olivia grinste, sah auf ihr linkes Handgelenk und bemerkte cool:  
"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass wir vom Rover aus 5,371 Meilen gelaufen sind. So etwa nach Osten."     
Ich grinste zurück während ich auflegte. Ich wollte mir jetzt keine Standpauke von Mycroft anhören. "Eine Fitnessuhr mit Schrittzähler. Genial!"  
"Besser wäre es, sie hätte auch GPS..."  
  
Vier Minuten später waren sie da. Zwei schwere gepanzerte Geländewagen mit einem Swat-Team und Sanitätern. Sie waren schon etwas überrascht von der Situation. Ich wies sie an, zuerst die Schmauchspuren von Colleens Hand zu nehmen, ehe sie sie verarzteten und Rucksack und Revolver sicherzustellen. Ich mochte nicht nach Sherlock fragen, solange Colleen noch zuhören konnte, doch als sie zusammen mit einem Bewaffneten in der Gefängnisambulanz verschwunden war, wandte ich mich an den Chef der kleinen Einheit.   
"Mr Sherlock Holmes ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus", sagte er, ehe ich auch nur Luft geholt hatte. Gleichzeitig legte mir jemand eine Decke um. Ich packte sie dankbar und nickte dem Sanitäter zu – als zwei weitere Fahrzeuge eintrafen: Ein schwarzer Jaguar und ein Krankenwagen.  
Die Hecktür der Ambulanz wurde aufgerissen und heraus sprang – Sherlock! Er verlor dabei die Decke, die um seine Schultern gehangen hatte, stürmte zu dem Gefangenentransporter, der noch nicht ganz startbereit war, riss die Tür auf und kletterte hinein. Verdattert rannte ich hin. Dann hörte man einen abgerissenen Schrei.  
Sherlock sprang ins Freie. Ich sah, dass er wankte und hielt ihn fest. Er sah immer noch bleich und durchgefroren aber dabei sehr grimmig und sehr zufrieden zugleich aus. Als er dann seine Rechte hob, diese schüttelte und vorsichtig die Finger zur Faust ballte und wieder streckte – in Kombination mit den Blutspuren an seiner Hand, wusste ich, was er getan hatte.  
Inzwischen war Mycroft aus seiner Limousine gestiegen und hatte es höchstpersönlich unternommen, mit den Leuten im Krankengefangenentransporter zu sprechen.   
"Ist bei euch noch Platz?" fragte mich Sherlock mit einem beinahe bettelnden Blick. "Die Ambulanz ist völlig übertrieben..."  
"Ich weiß nicht", schmunzelte ich. "Geht's dir besser? Du siehst furchtbar aus."  
"Ist Ihr Ausflug jetzt beendet?" wollte ein Sanitäter wissen, der Sherlock nach draußen gefolgt war. Er klang etwas schnippisch, also hatte er wohl schon die ganze Fahrt über die Launen des eigenwilligen Detektivs ertragen müssen. Trotzdem legte er Sherlock die Decke wieder um.  
Mycroft war zu dem Geländewagen gegangen und öffnete die hintere Tür. Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt, dann bot er Lady Dunn galant seinen Arm, sie stieg aus und ließ sich zu seiner Limousine geleiten.  
"Du willst nicht mit Mycroft fahren, vermute ich..."  
"Ich werde es dir gar nicht anbieten, dazu bist du viel zu nass!" erklärte dieser herablassend und warf mir einen zornigen Blick zu. "Wir sehen uns dann im Krankenhaus."  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Ums Krankenhaus kommen wir so oder so nicht herum", sagte ich. "Was ist? Gehst du in die Ambulanz zurück, wenn ich mit dir mitfahre?"  
"Es ist niederschmetternd, wenn du klarer denken kannst als ich...", lächelte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.  
"Und du warst niederschmetternd gegenüber Colleen, hm?"  
Er betrachtete seine Hand. Die Haut über dem Mittelfingerknöchel war ein wenig aufgeplatzt.  
"Das war für Frank..."  
    
  
  



	212. Von himmlischem Beistand und Krankenhaushemdchen

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Als der Sanitäter Sherlock die Decke wieder um die Schultern legte, wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich immer noch seine Oberarme umklammert hielt. Es war eigentlich irgendwie ganz gut, dass ich nun einen Grund hatte, loslassen zu müssen, trotzdem widerstrebte es mir. Naja, vielleicht hatte mein Kopf doch mehr abbekommen, als ich gedacht hätte, oder es war einfach der Schock in Kombination mit diesem Alleingang…? Und nun war Sherlock doch noch am Schauplatz des kleinen Showdowns aufgekreuzt. Betreten aber auch amüsiert und beeindruckt, musterte ich meinen Freund und nahm beiläufig wahr, wie Mycroft Lady Dunn in seinen Dienst-Jaguar bat. Ich spürte ein Grinsen mein Gesicht verzerren, als er mir bestätigte, dass er Colleen eins in die Fresse gegeben hatte. Natürlich war das eigentlich nicht in Ordnung, aber er hatte mal wieder gezeigt, dass er menschlich war, dass ihm nicht alle Idioten um ihn herum egal waren und die Freude, die ich darüber empfand war auch keine Schadenfreude oder Genugtuung, sondern Rührung, Überraschung und Sympathie.  
"Komm', lass uns endlich einsteigen", sagte ich und legte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter, um ihn Richtung Krankenwagen zu schieben. "Nicht dass wir uns noch eine Lungenentzündung holen..." Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung wie: 'Du erinnerst an eine Moorleiche', weil er mir wirklich leidtat. Seine komplette Rückfront bis hinauf in die noch immer triefnassen Haare war schlammverschmiert und nach seiner kleinen Eskapade war die Decke nun auch noch verdreckt. Noch durch diese hindurch spürte ich, dass er zitterte.  
Er setzte sich in Bewegung und meinte:  
"Das klingt, als ob wir uns dann ein und dieselbe Pneumonie teilen würden, Doc. Meinst du nicht, da werden die Leute wieder reden?" zog er mich auf.  
"Oh, du möchtest also eine eigene Pneumonie ganz für dich alleine?" konterte ich.  
 "Ich möchte, dass wir beide keine bekommen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass ich mich endlos langweilen müsste!" gestand er mit vibrierender Stimme.  
"Oh, nein, nur das nicht!" brummte ich. „Rauf mit dir!“  
Sherlock hatte sichtlich Mühe, in den Krankenwagen zu klettern, aber natürlich hätte er jede Hilfe abgelehnt, so lange sich das noch irgendwie vermeiden ließ.   
Die links verankerte Trage war in der Mitte, wo Sherlock gesessen haben musste, verschmiert – aber auch der Tragestuhl, jedoch nicht ganz so stark.  
"Du hast dich geweigert, dich hinzulegen, offenkundig", deduzierte ich, während ich ihm folgte. "Aber mit diesen Faxen ist jetzt Schluss!"  
"John – "  
"Keine Widerrede!" kommandierte ich.  
Ich pflanzte mich vor ihm auf und...dann legte ich die Hand auf seine Schulter... "Bitte, Sherlock...", sagte ich nur. Es klang leise und ernst. Und müde.   
Was mit mir los war? Ich hatte eine ganze Weile ausgeblendet, dass ich Sherlock allein zurückgelassen hatte, ohne mir wirklich 100%ig sicher sein zu können, dass das in Ordnung gehen würde. Doch jetzt stand er vor mir: angeschlagen und abgekämpft; außerdem hatte sich das Adrenalin in meinem Kreislauf wieder verkrümelt und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass wir ohne dieses Flüsschen einen solchen Unfall wahrscheinlich gar nicht überlebt hätten.  
Sherlock lächelte matt. "Schon gut...", gab er ebenso leise zurück. Ich sah zu, wie er sich schwer auf die Trage setzte und sich dann befremdlich unbeholfen ausstreckte und von einem der Sanitäter festgurten ließ. Erleichtert tat ich es ihm gleich.  
„Wie hast du erreicht, dass sie dich nicht ohne Umweg ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben?“ fragte ich, während auch ich mich auf der anderen Trage festschnallen ließ.   
„Das war leicht. Ich habe gesagt, ich lasse mich nur untersuchen, wenn sie dem Jaguar folgen. Ich wollte sicher gehen.“  
„Dass sie mir nicht entwischt!“  
„Dass Sie deine Ritterlichkeit nicht ausnutzt!“ versetzte der Detektiv. „Und das hat sie! Da ist ein Kratzer an deiner rechten Schläfe und Dreck an deinem Kopf um das rechte Ohr herum. Erzähl mir nicht, dass das passiert sein, als du durch den Wald gestreift bist.“  
„Du bist unglaublich!“ stöhnte ich. „Aber das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie weiblichen Geschlechts ist – was man übrigens fast vergisst und das nicht wegen ihrer mangelnden Reize sondern wegen ihres...rabiaten Charakters. Es lag einzig und allein daran, dass sie verletzt war und Blut verlor. Ich hätte ihr normalerweise die Waffe so aus der Hand schießen können, dass nur das Gelenk gestaucht worden wäre, aber ich musste sie dazu bringen, nicht mehr auf Lady Olivia zu zielen, sie war also in Bewegung…und mir war kalt…“  
„John!“ unterbrach mich Sherlock ruhig doch mit Nachdruck. „Es ist gut! …Ich wollte dich nicht kritisieren. Ich wollte…ich…ich weiß, dass du ein sehr guter Schütze bist und in solchen Situationen Nerven wie Drahtseile hast….aber auch wenn sie schlecht schießt…diese Frau ist gerissen, skrupellos und wäre noch zu krimineller Höchstform aufgelaufen…ich – …hab mir…Sorgen gemacht…“, gestand er schließlich.  
Er hielt den Kopf mir zugewandt, schaffte es aber nicht, mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich hab mir auch Sorgen gemacht…, hab mich gefragt, ob es wirklich okay war, dich alleine zu lassen…ja, ich hab es – “  
„Es war das einzig Richtige! Lady Olivia war in weit größerer Gefahr als ich“, versicherte er mir. „Übrigens habe ich Mycroft schon gesagt, dass ich dich weggeschickt habe, lass dir also nichts vorwerfen oder einreden“, brummte er dann. Und er hatte es so betont, als sei das die Wahrheit und ganz allein seine Idee gewesen. „Ich wäre da nicht ruhig liegengeblieben, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass wenigstens du ihr auf den Fersen bist. Eher wäre ich hinter ihr her gekrochen!“  
„Dr Watson…, ich würde mir jetzt wirklich gerne Ihre Pupillen ansehen und im Übrigen, ist es für Sie beide im Augenblick nicht gut, derartig die Hälse zu verdrehen“, ließ sich der Weißkittel an meiner Seite vernehmen. Zu recht. Als ich ihm den Kopf zuwandte, spürte ich ein fieses Stechen im Nacken.   
„Ein Deckenspiegel wäre hilfreich…“, brummte Sherlock prompt.  
Deckenspiegel? Sherlock, weißt du, wovon du da redest?! dachte ich.  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht deswegen rot werden, John?“  
Okay. Er weiß es.  
  
Der Notarzt machte schon mal ein paar Tests, begutachtete mein Nacken, überprüfte vorsichtig die Beweglichkeit meiner Halswirbelsäule und ich musste Fragen nach Taubheitsgefühlen, Kribbeln in den Armen oder im Kieferbereich beantworten, mit den Augen einem Stift folgen, der vor mir hin und her bewegt wurde und dergleichen.  
„Hat er das alles schon mit sich machen lassen?“ raunte ich misstrauisch.  
„Hat er. Nachdem, was ich gehört habe, müssen Ihre Schutzengel einen fantastischen Job gemacht haben.“  
„Lassen Sie ihn das nicht hören, an sowas glaubt er nicht.“  
„Tja, vielleicht sollte er…“, grinste der Notarzt.  
„Übrigens musste er husten, als er zu sich kam, muss wohl etwas Wasser aus dem Fluss aspiriert haben – irgendwie, als wir da reingeplatscht sind. Ich hoffe, er bekommt keine Lungenentzündung.“  
„Ich werde es weiterleiten, Kollege!“ beruhigte mich der Notarzt.  
„Wie sieht’s aus, ist er in Ordnung?“ hörte ich Sherlock fragen.  
„Es sieht gut aus. Aber die werden Sie beide noch richtig durchchecken, nur um sicher zu gehen.“  
„Du brauchst gar nicht mit den Augen zu rollen“, sagte ich.  
„Das kannst du doch gar nicht sehen!“  
Ich lachte leise. „Aber ich sehe diese kleine Kopfbewegung, die du dazu immer machst…“  
Der Sanitäter grinste gemütlich. Normalerweise hätten er oder der Notarzt während der Fahrt den Patienten diverse Fragen zu stellen, um sie wach zu halten, ihre Ansprechbarkeit, ihren Bewusstseinszustand zu überwachen. In diesem Fall besorgten seine Patienten das selbst. Gegenseitig.  
„Tue ich das?“ fragte Sherlock erstaunt.  
„Als würdest du zu Gott sagen wollen: Sind Menschen nicht lästig?“  
„Was? Aber ich glaube nicht an Gott!“  
Ich musste grinsen: Das hatten wir schon mal… aber wenn er sich sehr aufregte, sagte er sehr wohl ‚Oh, Gott!‘ – meist aus Ärger über die Begriffsstutzigkeit seiner dummen Mitmenschen, doch ich hatte auch schon erlebt, dass es ihm aus Sorge oder Bestürzung herausrutschte… Zum Beispiel, wenn ich in Gefahr war…  
„Es sieht nun mal so aus, als suchtest du…Bestätigung im Himmel, indem du sozusagen Blickkontakt aufnimmst“, präzisierte ich.  
„Also gerade eben, habe ich dabei doch meine Augen in Fahrtrichtung verdreht, nicht Richtung Himmel. Außerdem ist der meistens sowieso nicht zu sehen, wenn ich das mache. Ich…also schön, es ist wohl…, eine Art von Selbstgespräch…“, knirschte er etwas verlegen…  
„Ah sooo!“ machte ich. „Du guckst eigentlich dein Gehirn an! Hm, klar! Jetzt ergibt das einen Sinn!“  
„Hör auf zu grinsen. Für mich waren Selbstgespräche oft die einzige Möglichkeit, eine niveauvolle Konversation zu führen. Man muss sich zu helfen wissen.“  
„Ist ja gut, Sherlock, das verstehe ich sogar. Und äh, besser du änderst jetzt nicht…deinen Sprachgebrauch…, also, es wäre schon sehr seltsam, wenn du demnächst anstatt Oh, mein Gott! nur noch Oh, mein Hirn! sagen würdest…“   
Ich nahm neben mir eine Bewegung war – es war der Sani, der sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, weil er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Aber seine Augen waren noch geweitet vom Staunen. Mir ging es ähnlich, denn ich konnte nicht anders, als mir einen Tatort vorzustellen, wo Sherlock im Beisein von Lestrade, Anderson und Donovan genervt von unserem Unvermögen, ein solches Klagestoßgebet an sein eigenes Gehirn richten würde! Oh, nein, wie peinlich!  
Sei schon still, dachte ich: Eigentlich will ich ihn doch gar nicht anders haben, als er ist! …aber sag das bloß nicht laut…!  
  
„Ich hasse Krankenhäuser!“ quengelte Sherlock.  
„Niemand ist gerne dort“, pflichtete ich ihm bei.  
„Die Ärzte und die Pflegekräfte schon!“  maulte er.  
„Aber weil sie Spaß daran haben, zu helfen. Ein bisschen wie du.“  
Er schnaubte. „Aufs Helfen kommt‘s mir überhaupt nicht an“, behauptete er trotzig.  
„Okay. Nennen wir’s ‚Problemlösen‘.  …mal ganz hypothetisch, Sherlock. Wenn du selbst in der Situation wärst, dass du einen Detektiv bräuchtest, das würdest du auch hassen, oder?“ Noch indem ich das frage, bereue ich es fast schon wieder.  
„Ich? Wieso sollte ich einen Detektiv brauchen?!“  
„Ich sag ja: Bloß hypothetisch. Sagen wir…, du hättest eine Gehirnerschütterung, Amnesie, dürftest noch nicht aufstehen…oder du wärst vorübergehend blind oder taub, was auch immer. Würdest du es mehr hassen, dass du im Krankenhaus sein musst oder würdest du es mehr hassen, dass du nicht selbst ermitteln kannst?“  
„Das eine bedingt das andere – also, was soll die Frage?“  
„Okay, vergiss es…“  
„Weißt du, was ich am meisten hasse?“  
„Herumkommandiert zu werden oder Floskeln wie ‚Wie geht’s uns denn heute?‘?“ tippte ich.  
„Das auch. Aber das schlimmste sind diese…entwürdigenden…HEMD-chen, die hinten offen sind! Sagt das nicht schon alles?!“ Das Wort 'Hemdchen' schien er stimmlich quasi mit spitzen Fingern anzufassen und wegzuwerfen…  
„Ich mag sie auch nicht. Das tut niemand. Aber wenn sich ein Patient nicht selbst anziehen oder zumindest mithelfen kann, ist das wirklich viel praktischer. Für alle Beteiligten. Nach dieser Geschichte neulich…naja, ich dachte, besser du lässt deine Kleidung noch an, ehe du dich verrenken musst, vor allem in den Schultern...“  
„Aber selbst, wenn man ich schon wieder besser bewegen kann, bestehen sie oft darauf, dass man so ein Ding anhaben muss!“   
„Du wirst es dieses Mal sicher nicht lange ertragen müssen, Sherlock. Ich weiß, dieser Fall war in einigen Punkten ziemlich ärgerlich für dich, aber denk‘ bitte daran, dass es zuletzt doch noch ziemlich glimpflich ausgegangen ist.“      
Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich kurz versteifte – dann wandte er doch wieder sein Gesicht zu mir, der Hauch eines unsicheren, wackligen Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht und seine linke Hand zuckte ein wenig – so als habe er sie in meine Richtung strecken wollen. „Das tue ich, John…“, versicherte er leise.  
  
Im Verlauf der Fahrt stellte sich bei mir leichte Übelkeit ein; im Liegen durch die Gegend geschaukelt zu werden, noch dazu ohne die Umgebung draußen zu sehen und quasi rückwärts, wäre mir schon in Topform nicht so ganz bekommen. Aber ich sagte nichts, da ich mich doch so einschätzte, dass mein Magen nicht kapitulieren würde.  
Als mir beim Krankenhaus ankamen, begann ich auf der kurzen Strecke zwischen dem Krankentransporter und der Notaufnahme erneut zu frieren. Man hatte uns erwartet. Ein Arzt, eine Schwester, ein Pfleger – und zwei Rollstühle standen bereit und die Ärzte wechselten ein paar Worte miteinander, während wir losgeschnallt wurden. Ich bedeutete der Schwester noch einen Moment damit abzuwarten, mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Erst wollte ich genau beobachten, wie das bei Sherlock aussehen würde. Natürlich ignorierte er den Pfleger – indem er einfach nach der anderen Seite hin von der fahrbaren Trage kletterte. Der Pfleger runzelte die Stirn, rollte die Trage aus dem Weg und der Sanitäter schob unterdessen den Rollstuhl bis an Sherlocks Kniekehlen.   
„Komm, schon, Sherlock. Ist gut jetzt!“ sagte ich. Inzwischen hatte ich mich auch aufgerichtet und setzte mich in den für mich vorgesehenen Rollstuhl.   
„So, da Sie soweit in Ordnung sind und sowieso aus den nassen Sachen rausmüssen, stellen wir Sie beide erstmal unter die Dusche“, verkündete die Schwester.   
Sherlock lachte auf – Moment?! WAS?! Sherlock und ich unter einer Dusche?! Ist es das, was ihn so erheitert?! – und ich fragte rasch: „Sie würden also mit mir duschen, Schwester? Da sage ich nicht nein!“   
„Das nenne ich nassforsch!“ versetzte sie grinsend.  
  
In einem freien Zweibettzimmer angekommen, entschied ich: „Ihn zuerst!“ Der Pfleger nickte mir zu und rollte Sherlock in die Nasszelle, wo ein Hocker bereitstand, um das Umkleiden zu erleichtern.   
„Lassen Sie die Tür offen“, brummte Sherlock. Ich nahm einen Plastikstuhl und setzte mich so, dass ich das Bad im Auge behalten konnte, während ich wartete.  
Es würde sicher Schwerstarbeit sein, sich die immer noch nassen Sachen auszuziehen, weil sie sich förmlich am Körper festsaugen.   
Sherlock unterdrückte ein Ächzen, als er sich aus seinem engen Oberhemd wand.   
„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meinte?“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen.  
„Ach, sei still…“, fauchte er frustriert und versuchte, sich aus seiner Hose zu schälen, stand schließlich auf und musste dann doch etwas Hilfe annehmen, da er im Augenblick kaum in der Verfassung war, sich auch nur kurz auf einem Bein zu halten.     
Unterdessen legte ich als erstes die drei Handys und mein Portemonnaie auf den Tisch.  
„Oh, weh…“, grinste die Schwester, „wie wäre es, wenn ich wenigstens die Geldscheine mal einzeln zwischen etwas Zellstoff lege?“   
„Sicher keine schlechte Idee. Von dieser Warte aus betrachtet, hätte es wohl wirklich etwas für sich, wenn wir künftig Banknoten aus Kunststoff haben sollten“ räumte ich ein.   
Sie war hübsch…aber wirklich etwas zu jung für mich – und auch zu weit weg von London…ich las ihr Namensschild. Dann sagte ich: „Nicht erschrecken, Schwester Ginny, ich bin bewaffnet. Aber ich will den Revolver entladen – hätte ich schon längst tun sollen…“  
„Wir sind informiert!“ beruhigte mich die Schwester. Ich lächelte ihr zu, holte die Sig Sauer hervor und nahm die Munition heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, können Sie die einstweilen in den Giftschrank sperren, oder so?“  
„Ehm…, also es sind, glaube ich, zusätzliche Sicherheitskräfte hier. Kollegen von Ihnen, vermute ich. Nicht nur, um auf diese Verbrecherin aufzupassen. Da ist Ihr…Schießeisen sicher gut aufgehoben.“  
„Das kommt wohl öfter vor, dass hier Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt werden, hm?“  
Sie grinste. „Sie vom MI5 müssten das doch besser wissen als ich…“  
Ich konnte währenddessen nicht aufhören, angestrengt in das Wasserrauschen zu lauschen, um mitzubekommen, ob Sherlock nicht doch Probleme bekam…aber nebenan blieb alles ruhig.  
Als nächstes kam die Krawattennadel an die Reihe. Selbst wenn man den Nachttisch oder ein Fach im Kleiderschrank hätte abschließen können, wäre das keine Option gewesen, da ich ja den Schlüssel auch nicht einstecken konnte, spätestens bei der MRT und CT musste ich Metallgegenstände ablegen. Ich flüsterte: „Es ist vergleichsweise egal, was aus allem anderen wird, aber die darf auf keinen Fall wegkommen!“ Dabei sah ich ihr eindringlich in die Augen.   
„Sie bekommen alles wieder, keine Sorge. Wissen Sie was? Ich stecke sie einstweilen direkt neben meine Uhr, wo man sie sehen kann…“ Als Pflegekraft konnte sie keine Armbanduhr tragen und hatte wie die meisten, eine Uhr, die sich an die Brusttasche klemmen lässt.  
Die Idee war vernünftig – und doch sperrte sich in mir etwas ganz gewaltig dagegen. Das irritierte mich. Schließlich war dieses Schmuckstück ja kein…Liebespfand…und ich lieh es ja noch nicht mal aus…  
„Steht mir das?“ fragte sie ein wenig kokett. Aber dann zog sie sie ab und klemmte sie mit der Rückseite nach vorne an ihre Brusttasche. Hatte ich so unbehaglich dreingesehen?  
Verwirrt entledigte ich mich der Armbanduhr und begann nun auch die Kleider abzulegen, Sherlock konnte nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen. Auch ich hatte Gleichgewichtsstörungen, aber mit starker Konzentration gelang es mir, das zu überspielen. Anschließend schlüpfte ich in einen Bademantel mit dem Logo des Krankenhauses.   
  
Als Sherlock wieder aus der Nasszelle gerollt wurde, trug er einen angewiderten, griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Er steckte nun in einem der besagten Hemdchen, was aber kaum auffiel, da eine Decke ihn von der Brust abwärts verhüllte und der Pfleger ihm eine weitere um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Ich lächelte ich ihm aufmunternd zu und hatte Mühe nicht zu grinsen, denn diese Aufmachung wurde noch durch einen weißen Turban, bestehend aus einem Frotteetuch, abgerundet.   
Sherlock als übellauniger Sultan…, dachte ich: Na, da würden Köpfe rollen…!  
„Mach keinen unnötigen Stress, ja? Umso eher hast du’s hinter dir. Wir sehen uns dann“, sagte ich.  
„Mycroft wird mich sicher bald nerven kommen“, knurrte er. „Könntest du später mal nach Frank suchen?“  
„Kann ich machen. Mycroft hat da aber sicher schon alles organisiert. Ich hoffe nur, ich komme morgen irgendwie an saubere Kleidung…Dann bis später.“  
  
Als ich mir unter der Dusche die Haare einshampoonierte kam plötzlich die geflieste Wand auf mich zu und ich spürte, wie ich den Halt verlor. Es gelang mir aber doch noch, mich abzufangen. Noch etwas erschrocken tastete ich mich zu dem Sitz und bugsierte meinen Hintern darauf. Ich hatte wohl ganz unbewusst die üblichen Kopfbewegungen gemacht, aber anders als vorhin beim Entkleiden dabei natürlich die Augen geschlossen; damit war mein Gleichgewichtssinn also noch überfordert.  
Unter den heißen Wasserstrahlen wurde mir endlich wieder warm. Es war wirklich eine Wohltat. Ich hätte gerne noch länger in der Dusche verweilt, aber ich war ja nicht zum Spaß hier und sollte wohl zusehen, dass ich möglichst bald alles hinter mich brächte. Also beeilte ich mich, trocknete mich und notdürftig auch mein Haar und wurde in Hemdchen und den Bademantel gehüllt, mit Plastikbadelatschen an den nackten Füßen wenig später von Ginny auch aus dem Zimmer gerollt.  
Auf dem Flur zog es und ich begann an den Füßen schon wieder zu frieren. Auch das noch feuchte Haar lieferte Verdunstungskälte. Dann musste ich niesen. Ganze vier Mal. Die ersten beiden Male ziemlich heftig, so dass ich mir nicht nur die Armbeuge vor den Mund hielt – sondern mit der anderen Hand auch meine Stirn stützte. Der Bewegungsablauf, der am Häufigsten zu Schleudertraumata führt, passiert charakteristischerweise vor allem, wenn man im Auto sitzt und es fährt einem ein anderer hinten drauf. (Womöglich noch völlig unerwartet, weil der Trottel nicht mal mehr gehupt hat.) Aber gewaltsames Niesen ist dem gar nicht so unähnlich…  
Jedenfalls wurde mir davon schwindlig und etwas mulmig…  
Mist! dachte ich, dann wird es Sherlock erst recht erwischen! Hoffentlich wird es wenigstens keine Lungenentzündung… Bis jetzt war mein Niesen zwar noch trocken, also vielleicht doch nur eine Reaktion auf Frieren, Zugluft oder ähnliches, aber es konnte auch schon der Vorbote eines Infektes sein.   
„Gesundheit! Na, Sie fangen ja früh an…“  
„Es gibt nicht zufällig auch Socken hier?“ fragte ich. „Oder wenigstens zwei Plastiktüten? Das wäre schon eine große Verbesserung…“  
„Plastiktüten?“ lachte sie. „Ich sehe mal, was sich machen lässt…“  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Untersuchungen dauerten, ich hatte ja keine Uhr mehr an. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Es war nur so, dass ich immer müder wurde und meinen Kopf überhaupt aufrecht auf meinem Hals zu tragen, geriet langsam zum Kraftakt. Schließlich bat ich Ginny, mir einen Becher Wasser zu besorgen, oder falls möglich einen Tee. Als ich nach der MRT wieder aufstand, fürchtete ich schon, umzukippen und wollte mich beeilen, wieder in den Rollstuhl zu kommen… doch die Schwester hatte es mitbekommen und sagte rasch: „Nein! Legen Sie sich wieder hin!“  
Ich gehorchte resigniert.  
„Sie sind ganz blass“, bemerkte sie und breitete den Bademantel über mich. „Vorhin war Ihr Blutdruck doch noch ganz ordentlich…“  
„Mir wird gerade ein wenig schlecht…“, gestand ich keuchend und ärgerte mich über die Formulierung fast noch mehr als über diese Übelkeit und das Schwächegefühl.  
Der Diagnostiker, der das MRT-Gerät bediente, kam dazu. Ich ließ mir stoisch den Blutdruck messen und eine Infusion und eine Decke verpassen.   
Hoffentlich geht es Sherlock besser…, dachte ich. Und hoffentlich kann ich im Rollstuhl zurück aufs Zimmer…ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht…  
Aber ich erholte mich wieder etwas und die letzten Tests konnten auch noch gemacht werden.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden schob mich Ginny endlich wieder durch den Korridor, der zu unserem Zimmer führte. Es war schon dadurch gut zu erkennen, dass ein Typ im Anzug davor stand und Wache hielt. Gegenüber der Tür lehnte Anthea und bearbeitete mal wieder ihr Smartphone mit den Daumen. Wie immer wirkte sie lässig und in Träumereien versunken. Doch inzwischen wusste ich, dass das täuschte.  
Hieß das jetzt, dass sie Mycroft Bericht erstattete? Oder war er am Ende gerade bei Sherlock drinnen?  
„Oh, bitte nicht…“, murmelte ich. Nicht jetzt! dachte ich wehleidig, das wird mir jetzt zu viel…  
Ginny stoppte und kam um den Rollstuhl herum.  
„Haben Sie Beschwerden?“  
„Nein…, geht schon…aber vielleicht können Sie mir die Krawattennadel wieder geben und ich wollte sagen, wir sollten vielleicht leise sein, wenn wir zurück aufs Zimmer kommen…“  
Sie nickte und gab mir das Schmuckstück. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie an das Krankenhaushemdchen zu heften. Ginny grinste, ging wieder nach hinten und schob mich den Rest des Weges.  
Von hinter der Zimmertür war absolut nichts zu hören.  
Der Wachmann musterte mich kritisch, Anthea nickte, worauf er erstaunlich sachte die Tür öffnete.   
Wie ich befürchtet hatte, saß Mycroft an Sherlocks Bett. Aber dieser wusste davon sicher nichts, sonst hätte er nicht tief und fest geschlafen. Wieder sah mich Mycroft tadelnd an, erhob sich wortlos und ging hinaus. Ich machte Ginny Zeichen, ihn aufzuhalten, stand auf und wankte hinter ihr her. Behutsam schloss ich die Tür. „Mycroft, bitte, einen Moment noch!“  
Er wandte sich zu mir um und musterte mich herablassend.  
„Wie geht es Frank? Ist er hier?“  
Mycrofts Miene wurde eine Spur weniger abweisend. „Natürlich ist er hier. Oder wieso denken Sie, dass da vorne auch noch jemand von meinen Leuten postiert ist? Und einen von Sherlock überführten Mörder würde ich wohl kaum auf dem selben Korridor unterbringen lassen. Im übrigen ist das eine Männerstation.“  
Ich folgte der Richtung, in die die Spitze seines Schirms wies und – oh! Ich kleiner alter Chauvi mal wieder! Ein weiblicher Bodyguard. Ich hatte sie kaum registriert, sie war etwas…unförmig. Jetzt wo ich genauer hinsah, bemerkte ich, dass das an der schusssicheren Weste und der verborgenen Waffe liegen musste. Ich bin wirklich nicht in Form.  
„Francis wird eine Weile von Hämatomen verunstaltet sein und Schmerzen haben. Ansonsten ist es nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung – aber dieser Sturz hätte ihm unter Umständen auch das Genick brechen können. Und Mrs Tettmar ist operiert worden und befindet sich im Aufwachraum. Mit Handschellen am linken Arm ans Bett gekettet und bewacht, natürlich. Ich sehe Sie morgen bei ihrem Verhör.“  
„Danke. Goodbye, Mycroft.“  
Er hob nur kurz die Schirmspitze vom Boden, setzte sich in Bewegung und Anthea folgte ihm.  
„Schwester Ginny…, könnten Sie mich kurz noch zu Frank Holmes bringen?“ bat ich.  
„Aber wirklich nur kurz. Sie müssen sich ausruhen…“  
„Ich weiß…“, lächelte ich hilflos.   
Also holte sie, so leise sie es vermochte, den Rollstuhl wieder aus dem Zimmer, ich plumpste hinein und ließ mich wieder den halben Gang hinunterkutschieren.   
Die Agentin beäugte mich kritisch, aber anscheinend kannte sie mich von einem Foto und so durften wir hinein.  
Am Bett saß Dixie und streichelte versonnen durch Franks rote Locken. Dieser lag halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite im Bett – armer Kerl: Hinten die Beule und vorne die Prellungen. Kinn und Nase waren bereits angeschwollen und rot – und das war erst der Anfang.  
Frank hatte mich dennoch bemerkt und blinzelte benommen zur Tür.  
„Hey…Dschonng…Fassisbassiert…? Foo is Scherlog?“  
„Na, wenigstens klingen Sie wieder ein bisschen besser…“, sagte ich, indem ich näher kam und dachte: Na, das ist ja ein Ding! Das heißt, Mycroft war nicht bei ihm?! „Hallo, Dixie! Nett, dass Sie hergekommen sind.“ Sie lächelte nur. „Ich würde diese Kuh gerne verprügeln…!“ stellte sie dann fest.  
„Sherlock ist auch soweit okay… Naja, etwas angeschlagen…wir wurden ein bisschen …durchgeschüttelt und Lord Kenwoods Noble ist Schrott…“  
„Oh, ngGott…“, japste Frank, „essschdimmd alsho...!“  
„Wir hatten unverschämtes Glück…“  
„Shang Shieihm esh nngeht mir ngguut. …Shorry…, binzschuugedrööhnnd…“  
„Schon klar. Ich sag’s ihm. Wir sehen morgen nach Ihnen.“  
„Simon ist mit Kleidung von Frank auf dem Weg hierher. Und wie ich aus sicherer Quelle erfahren habe, soll ein Bediensteter von Sir Reggie Ihnen beiden was zum Anziehen bringen“, informierte mich Dixie und betrachtete belustigt die Krawattennadel. Ihre Quelle wieder. Irgendwie hätte ich gerne gewusst, wer es war. Jane Nesbitt vielleicht?  
„Gut zu hören“, seufzte ich. „Dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht. Erholen Sie sich gut, Frank. Bis morgen.“       
„Auch Ihnen beiden gute Besserung.“  
Frank nickte mir nur matt zu. Ganz gut, dass ihn Sherlock jetzt nicht sah, obwohl das Hämatom am nächsten Tag violett werden und noch mehr anschwellen würde.  
Ich wollte Blickkontakt mit Ginny aufnehmen, aber den Kopf schräg nach hinten oben zu drehen, erwies sich als dämliche Idee. Ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
„Schluss für heute, Doc. Ab ins Bett!“  
Ich riskierte ein vorsichtiges, kleines Nicken.  
  
„Ganz leise!“ flüsterte ich zur Sicherheit, als wir vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers angekommen waren.  
Sie nickte. „Die Essenszeit ist bereits vorbei…“  
„Ich weiß. Ich bin viel zu müde dazu. Und es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nicht gestört werden. Versuchen wir‘s erstmal ohne Schlafmittel.“ Ich zögerte noch einen Moment. „Und mein Kollege hier sollte keine Opioide erhalten. Nur für den Fall, dass er heute Nacht…klingeln sollte und ich es vielleicht  nicht mitkriege…“   
   
Um keinen Lärm zu verursachen, kroch ich umstandslos ins Bett (mit dem Bademantel und den Socken aber natürlich ohne die Badelatschen), doch als Ginny gegangen war, stand ich vorsichtig wieder auf und schlich an Sherlocks Bett. Das Frotteetuch um seinen Kopf war jetzt hellblau. Gut, dass es gewechselt worden war, das erste musste ziemlich durchgeweicht sein. Der Turban war etwas locker geworden und der Farbton ließ die blassen, gelösten Gesichtszüge meines erschöpften Freundes noch weicher und jünger wirken. Ich zog die Decke bis über seine Schultern und begab mich beruhigt und todmüde wieder in mein Bett.  
  
Schlechtes Timing, dass wir mal wieder beide angeschlagen sind…bisher ist uns das meistens erspart geblieben…aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können, auch für Frank, für Lady Olivia, für den Filialleiter und seine Tochter…  
Danke, Gott – oder wer auch immer…   
Dieser okzipitale Kopfschmerz fühlt sich an wie bei einem Kater, dachte ich noch…  
  
  
  



	213. Seltsames Picknick

  
Im ersten Moment war ich verwirrt und desorientiert. Aber dann schwand das Befremden.  
Der Geruch...diese dünne Bettdecke...  
  
Richtig..., Krankenhaus, der Unfall...  
  
Mein Kopf schmerzte und mein Nacken war steif.  
  
Ich hätte mich darum kümmern sollen, dass wir Wasser und ein paar Aspirin hätten, aber dazu war ich zuletzt einfach zu groggy gewesen. Jetzt würde ich es eben aushalten müssen. Ich würde sicher nicht klingeln und dadurch Sherlock aufwecken.  
Widerwillig schlug ich die Augen auf. Nachtlicht und Orientierungsleuchten über Ausgang und Nasszelle erhellten den Raum ausreichend, um mich schemenhaft die groben Details meiner Umgebung erkennen zu lassen, und meine Augen gewöhnten sich nun zusätzlich an diese Sichtverhältnisse.  
Langsam versuchte ich, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und zuckte vor Schmerz und Schreck zusammen. Ich schaffte es aber, keinen Ton von mir zu geben. Das hatte sich jetzt so übel angefühlt, dass mir davon fast schlecht wurde. Also ließ ich meinen Kopf zurückrollen und atmete ein paar Mal durch.  
Okay. Nicht ausflippen, das ist sicher harmlos, sagte ich mir. Ich wusste ja, dass ich praktisch ohne klinischen Befund war, und hatte ja auch schon Verspannungen gehabt, die ähnlich schmerzhaft gewesen waren. In meinen Händen kribbelte es leicht. Auch das passte zur Diagnose. Vorsichtig streckte ich den Nacken etwas und drehte mich dann lieber komplett auf die Seite.  
Irritiert über den Anblick, der sich mir bot, sah ich genauer hin. Sherlock lag auf der linken Seite, aber er hatte den rechten Arm geradeaus vorwärts gestreckt. Und dann fiel mir auf, wie angestrengt er atmete.  
  
Was, zur...?  
  
Und dann kapierte ich es: Er hatte auch den linken Arm vorgestreckt, die Oberschenkel und auch die Knie ziemlich gleichmäßig angewinkelt und sein rechter Fuß ragte unter der Bettdecke hervor und bewegte sich im Gelenk auf und ab. Seine Arme bewegten sich nur wenig und zwar in umgekehrter Abhängigkeit voneinander. Er fuhr Auto...zumindest glaubte das ein Teil von ihm. Das war sein Schlafwandelmodus!  
  
Ich entschied, dass ich das beenden sollte – schon allein, weil diese Haltung und die Muskelanspannung für seinen Nacken ausgerechnet jetzt wirklich nicht gut sein konnten!  
Doch ich musste mich hüten, das zu überstürzen. Sachte richtete ich mich auf, ehe ich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, noch zwei Sekunden wartete, um dann aufzustehen. Dabei tastete ich gleich nach der Wand, denn ich traute meinem Gleichgewichtssinn noch nicht. Sherlock schnaufte unterdessen heftiger. Es hätte komisch wirken können, aber das tat es nicht – nicht auf mich. Es war gruselig! Und sein Gesicht war dabei so starr und sah wie zutiefst beunruhigt aus.  
An die Wand gestützt, erreichte ich ihn und ließ mich auf seiner Bettkante nieder. Ich passte gerade so zwischen seine Arme zu meiner Linken und seine Oberschenkel zu meiner Rechten. Behutsam schob ich meine Linke unter seinen Kopf, den er freischwebend fast in gerader Verlängerung der Wirbelsäule hielt und mit dem rechten Arm stützte ich den seinen.  
   
"Sherlock? Ganz ruhig? Es ist alles gut. Du kannst bremsen, ja? Komm schon, stell den Wagen ab. Die Jagd ist vorbei, hörst du? Sherlock?" redete ich leise auf ihn ein, aber vergeblich. Seine Körperspannung ließ nicht nach, er rang nur immer angestrengter nach Luft.  
  
Nicht gut.  
  
Also ließ ich seinen Arm los und packte seine Schulter. "Sherlock! Aufwachen!" Ich versuchte, ihn so zu schütteln, dass ich dabei seinen Kopf in exakt die gleiche Richtung bewegte, wie seine Schulter. Das war gar nicht so einfach und vor allem zeigte es keine Wirkung. Ich musste es wohl etwas lauter oder kräftiger versuchen, doch statt ihn durchzuschütteln oder die halbe Station zusammenzuschreien, entschied ich mich dazu, ihm in den Arm zu kneifen und – sorry, das wird jetzt wehtun! – bohrte meinen Daumen in seinen hart angespannten Trizeps.  
  
"Aaah?!" Sherlock riss die Augen auf und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
"Ruhig, Sherlock! Alles okay, tut mir leid...", bat ich bedauernd.  
Er schauderte heftig zusammen und starrte mich verwirrt an.  
"John...", stammelte er heiser, dann schloss er die Augen, die Spannung fiel aus seinem Körper und sein Kopf sank schwer in meine Hand, so dass ich ihn langsam in das Kissen hinablassen konnte.  
"Alles in Ordnung...Sorry, ich musste dich da raus holen..."  
„Scheiße…“ nuschelte er. „Ich WOLLTE überhaupt nicht schlafen…“  
Leise ächzend drehte er mir sein Gesicht zu und sah mich an. „Alles in Ordnung? Deine Untersuchungen haben länger gedauert.“  
„Alles okay soweit. Hast du starke Schmerzen?" fragte ich. Meine Hand war in seinen Nacken gewandert. Ganz unbewusst.  
"Geht...", behauptete er, doch es klang ein wenig gepresst.  
"Versuch, locker zu lassen..."  
"Was...war gerade mit mir los?" erkundigte er sich ziemlich unbehaglich.  
"Nun, ein Teil von dir dachte, du würdest Auto fahren und so viel war deutlich: Spaß gemacht, hat es dir nicht...", erklärte ich vorsichtig.  
Er tastete nach dem Trapeziuswulst zwischen seiner rechten Schulter und seinem Nacken.  
"Ich werd‘ mal klingeln, ich kann auch ein Schmerzmittel vertragen", sagte ich.  
"Warte!" Er bekam meinen Arm zu fassen, sagte nichts, aber sein Gesicht hatte einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck.  
"Was ist mit dir?"  
"Es tut mir leid...!"  
"Das sagtest du schon. Ist okay, Sherlock Und ich habe nicht wirklich versucht, dich zurückzuhalten. Ich wusste, wie sehr du sie kriegen wolltest! – Frierst du?" unterbrach ich mich. "Ich hatte auch Angst, Sherlock...", gestand ich ein. „Ist in Ordnung.“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hätte sie früher haben müssen. Angst. Respekt vor diesem Gelände. Ich habe...zugelassen, dass mein Verstand aussetzte..." Er ließ mich los und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Ich schäme mich, John...", bekannte er niedergeschlagen.  
"Ist schon gut. Mir ist viel wichtiger, dass du mich dieses Mal nicht wirklich ausgetrickst hast, dass du nicht versucht hast, mich stehenzulassen."  
"Aber das hätte ich tun sollen...", stöhnte er.  
"Nein! Sherlock, wirklich, das will ich jetzt nicht gehört haben!" schimpfte ich. Dann nahm ich mich zurück. Für solch einen Ton, war er gerade viel zu verstört.  
"Es ist gut, Sherlock. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich genauso reagiert, wenn ich am Steuer gesessen hätte, wenn ich das Sagen hätte – und nach der Sache mit Frank..."  
Mir wurde bewusst, dass meine Hand jetzt auf seinem Kopf ruhte. Diese Geste verwirrte mich. Doch jetzt die Hand dort wegnehmen? Nein, das ging irgendwie auch nicht!  
"Genauso könnte ich mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ich nicht versucht habe, dich davon abzuhalten, denn das habe ich nicht. Ich habe bloß Bedenken geäußert und es war völlig klar, dass dich das nicht stoppen wird.  
Hey. Es ist gutgegangen, dieses Mal. Und nächstes Mal sind wir vorsichtiger."  
Das war Unsinn, wir würden nicht vorsichtiger sein. Wir würden, wenn es danach aussah, dass ein Mörder mit einem Rennauto floh und auch uns eines zur Verfügung stand, genau den gleichen Mist wieder bauen.  
Ich legte meine Hände um seine Handgelenke.  
"Du musst dich wirklich nicht schämen."  
  
Oh, nein, er weint doch hoffentlich nicht? fragte ich mich. Ich ließ mit der rechten Hand los und strich mit der Linken leicht über seine Schulter. Niemand sollte ihn damit beschämen, dass er oder sie Sherlock weinen sah. Das würde ich verhindern.  
"Ich geh uns mal ein paar Aspirin besorgen, okay? Oder hast du Schluckbeschwerden?“  
Er schluckte und schüttelte mit vorsichtigen, kleinen Bewegungen den Kopf.  
„Gut. Bin gleich zurück."  
Ich stand also auf und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Ist er wirklich so durcheinander? fragte ich mich. Ist wohl doch alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn gewesen. Vielleicht hat ja auch Mycroft etwas damit zu tun?  
Ich trat auf den Flur hinaus und blinzelte ins Licht. Wie auf so vielen Krankenhauskorridoren gab es auch hier einen Handlauf an der Wand. Jetzt nahm ich diesen gerne in Anspruch. So erreichte ich langsam aber sicher das Schwesternzimmer, wo ich klopfte.  
"Äh – herein?" kam es verwundert.  
Ich öffnete die Tür.  
Eine Schwester sprang auf.  
Rein optisch – sorry... – eine Schreckschraube  
"Ja, was wird das denn? Wieso klingeln Sie denn nicht? – Dr Watson, richtig? Es stimmt schon: Ärzte sind die schlimmsten Patienten! Erst wollen Sie nicht, dass ich auf meiner Runde vorbeikomme und jetzt riskieren Sie, dass ich Sie einsammeln muss, wenn Sie auf dem Flur zusammenklappen. So wie nach der MRT!"  
Ich musste grinsen.  
"Da hat aber jemand gut aufgepasst bei der Übergabe. Das haben Sie ja ausgezeichnet im Kopf. Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt durchaus, Ma'am", sagte ich. "Aber ich wollte meinen Kollegen nicht aufwecken. Der ist noch etwas stärker angeschlagen als ich. Könnte ich eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar Aspirin bekommen? Ideal wären...ein paar Tabletten mehr. Also, falls mein Kollege aufwacht und dann doch noch etwas braucht... Er würde nicht klingeln, deshalb...also weil ...auch er würde mich nicht wecken wollen..."  
"Kollege...im Sinne von MI5 – nicht von Arzt", vergewisserte sie sich.  
"Ja. Genau. Aber ich bin irgendwie auch sein Hausarzt seither. Aspirin oder in diesem Fall auch Paracetamol wären genau richtig..."  
Jetzt stand sie genau vor mir.  
Sie war nicht dick. Aber sie hatte eben auch keine Taille, bzw. keine Hüften, aber etwas Bauch und war flachbrüstig. Außerdem hatte sie ihre besten Jahre schon länger hinter sich. Ihr Gebiss hätte beizeiten eine Spange gebraucht, dann hätte sie wenigstens mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln punkten können. Vielleicht.  
Aber ihr Blick war wach, aufmerksam ...und wenn man genauer hinsah...gutmütig.  
"Na, dann wollen wir mal nicht so sein, was?  
"Ich wäre Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden...", sagte ich freundlich.  
"Es ist da was für Sie abgegeben worden. ...normalerweise haben wir das ja nicht so gerne... Aber da ist Gepäck, das Sie sicher gut gebrauchen können, wenn Sie sich in ein paar Stunden anziehen wollen…"  
"Hab davon gehört, ja, danke..."  
Ja, aber ich Idiot hatte nicht bedacht, dass uns Sir Reggie natürlich unser komplettes Gepäck zukommen lassen würde und dass ich auf diese Weise natürlich auch zu Aspirin und anderem gekommen wäre!  
"Ja, nun lassen Sie mich doch ausreden, Doc!" beschwerte sie sich.  
"Verzeihung..."  
"Da wäre noch...ein Picknickkorb."  
"Ein...?"  
Jetzt war ich verdattert.  
"Überrascht?" grinste sie.  
"Ehm. Nun...ja...", räumte ich ein.  
Sie ging zu einem großen Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und holte einen adretten, klassischen Korb mit Deckeln und einem umlegbaren Henkel hervor.  
"Den Wein mussten wir ablehnen, aber den bekommen Sie ja sicher später. Ich ersetze ihn durch eine Flasche Mineralwasser und Aspirin. Ihr Gepäck bringt Ihnen dann jemand am Morgen."  
Sie klappte – unnötigerweise – beide Deckel des Korbs hoch, ehe sie das Erbetene holen ging und so sah ich einen Umschlag des fürstlichen Briefpapiers, das wir in Lady Olivias Büro vorgefunden hatten und darunter verschiedene Tupperbehälter.  
   
"Sherlock, John und Frances" stand auf dem Umschlag.  
Ich drehte ihn in meiner Hand und fragte mich, ob das nicht Lady Olivias Handschrift sei.  
"Für einen so edlen Brief benötigen Sie einen Öffner", befand die Nachtschwester. "Wir haben hier etwas Geschirr, davon kann ich Ihnen etwas borgen."  
"Oh, das ist wirklich reizend...", stammelte ich entwaffnet.  
Als nächstes drückte sie mir ein Besteckmesser in die Hand – mit dem ich wohl den Umschlag öffnen sollte. Also tat ich das.  
"Geschätzte Freunde!  
– ja, nach alldem, was heute geschehen ist, möchte ich Sie drei so nennen dürfen. Bitte, schlagen Sie mir das nicht ab!  
Wir hatten einen schlechten Start und natürlich wird dieser Korb nicht alles sein, womit wir uns erkenntlich zeigen werden. Aber ich denke, dass dieses kleine Präsent nach diesem Abenteuer willkommen sein wird.  
Ich habe mitbekommen, wie diese falsche Schlange Sie behandelt hat, Frances. Ich schäme ich dafür! Hoffentlich erholen Sie sich bald. Wenn Sie noch Interesse an unserem Park und an dem Projekt einer Vogeluhr haben sollten, sind Sie jederzeit gerne auf Dunn Hall willkommen. (Es ist ja jetzt gerade eine Wohnung frei geworden!)  
John, Ihnen danke ich für Ihr beherztes Eingreifen...und für Ihre Fürsorge am Samstagmorgen. Ich habe das damals nicht richtig einschätzen können.  
Sherlock, ich hoffe, Sie noch besser kennenzulernen. Redge hat mir inzwischen einiges erzählt. Wir haben Sie verkannt und ich bitte Sie um Ihre Vergebung und Ihr Verständnis, für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Wir sind mit dieser Situation schlicht überfordert gewesen! (Auch wenn es Reggie gegen den Strich geht, dass ich das zugebe!)  
Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns schon morgen zum Verhör – und gerne auch mal wieder bei uns zuhause. Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht erklären, dass es selbstverständlich nicht als Rauswurf gedacht war, Ihnen Ihr Gepäck bringen zu lassen! Im Gegenteil! Sie alle drei sind uns hoch willkommen!  
Herzlichst – in unverbrüchlicher Dankbarkeit und mit besten Wünschen für Ihre baldige Genesung  
Ihre Olivia"  
Wirklich eine Lady.  
Der Mord am Samstag hatte sie ziemlich umgehauen. Was kaum ein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie schon ihr halbes Leben an genau dieser Stelle schlief. Aber vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie mir wirklich imponiert und das hier hatte nicht nur Stil, es war auch fürsorglich. Gut, sie hatte fast den ganzen Text mit dem Computer geschrieben, aber ihre Handschrift und ihre Formulierungen waren dennoch beeindruckend. Manchmal stimmt es eben doch, dass wir mit unseren Aufgaben wachsen.  
Das einzige Haar in der Suppe: Keine versöhnlichen Worte von Sir Reggie an Sir Simon...  
Andererseits hätte das in diesem Brief auch nichts verloren...  
  
"...wow...", murmelte ich.  
"...ehm..., danke...ich denke, ich gehe dann mal... Ich wünsche Ihnen eine ruhige Schicht...", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Und ich werde noch bis zur Tür neben Ihnen hergehen, Doc. Zur Sicherheit."  
"Ja, gut, ich weiß, dass ist Ihr Job... Und...mein anderer Kollege? Francis Holmes? Ist soweit alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"  
"Na, es wird eine Weile recht kriminell aussehen, aber es ist nicht weiter schlimm."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Also, kein Alarm seinerseits diese Nacht?"  
"Nein, alles ruhig."  
"Gut. Dann – "  
Sie nickte und nahm den Korb.  
„Und falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten: Alles Gute…“  
„Ihnen auch, Doc.“  
Wir verließen das Schwesternzimmer und machten uns schweigend, um niemanden zu wecken, auf den Rückweg. Ich fühlte mich jetzt schon wieder ziemlich sicher auf den Beinen zumindest in diesem gemäßigten Tempo, war aber immer noch ziemlich erschöpft. Ich überlegte, was ich nach unserem Picknick mit den Sachen tun sollte. Sie in den Kühlschrank zurückbringen? Einfach auf den Flur stellen?  
An der Tür unseres Zimmers reichte sie mir den Korb und wir tauschten noch ein stummes Lächeln zum Abschied, ehe ich wieder in die Dunkelheit schlüpfte.  
Ich schloss die Tür, blieb stehen und wartete darauf, wieder besser sehen zu können.  
  
„John? Alles in Ordnung? Du warst länger weg, als ich gedacht hätte…“  
Erleichtert registrierte ich, dass seine Stimme wieder fast normal klang. Noch immer etwas schwächer als gewöhnlich, aber das war ja wohl nicht verwunderlich. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht, das Gesicht zur Decke gewandt.  
  
„Alles okay“, versicherte ich und ging zu ihm.  
„Das klingt nach einem Korb…“  
In der Tat hatte er gerade so ein leises Knarren von sich gegeben.  
„Ja. Lady Olivia hatte wohl Sorge, dass wir hier verhungern. Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich ein wenig Licht mache?“  
„Aber vielleicht besser an deinem Bett…“, antwortete Sherlock und legte den rechten Arm über seine Augen.  
„Na, klar…“ Ich stellte den Korb ab, machte über meinem Bett das Licht an und holte vom Tisch, wo eine unverkennbar nach Pfefferminz riechende Kanne Tee bereit stand, zwei Tassen, ehe ich mich zu Sherlock setzte.  
„Ich hab ASS, 300mg. Wie viele nimmst du?“  
„Ich versuch es mit vier…“  
Ich klappte den Tisch an Sherlocks Nachttisch hoch, rollte ihn in die passende Position und stellte Teller und Tassen darauf. Sherlock legte seinen Arm wieder neben sich ab. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er jeden meiner Handgriffe hören konnte und zu deuten wusste.  
Viermal klirrte es aufs Porzellan, als ich die Tabletten auf den Teller drückte. Auch das Aufschrauben der Wasserflasche, das leise Zischen und das Bitzeln waren unverkennbar, ebenso wie das Geräusch der sich mit Wasser füllenden Tasse und das Gurgeln der Flasche, die sich zum Druckausgleich Luft saugte.  
Gewöhnliche Details, die mir in diesem Moment als große, kostbare Annehmlichkeiten bewusst wurden und die die Ruhe hörbar machten, die wir jetzt dringend brauchten. Ob er das auch so empfand?  
Er blinzelte vorsichtig und ich lächelte ihm zu.  
„Bleib liegen. Ich stelle den Kopfteil hoch“, sagte ich und drückte auf den entsprechenden Knopf bis Sherlock beinahe aufrecht saß. Ich bot keine Hilfe an, ich würde sehen, ob er zurechtkam.  
Schwerfällig hob er den Arm, als schaffe er es gerade so bis auf die Höhe der Tischplatte, griff nach der Tasse und nahm einen Schluck, ehe er die Tabletten vom Teller aufklaubte. Er nahm jeweils zwei auf einmal und ich sagte nichts, um ihn nicht abzulenken, so dass er sich womöglich noch verschluckt hätte.  
„Du wirst nicht allzu gut kauen können, oder?“ erkundigte ich mich dann.  
„Ich habe aber auch keinen Grund dazu…“  
„Nur ein paar Happen, Sherlock, damit die Tabletten wirken“, redete ich ihm zu und erforschte an meinem Bett den Inhalt des Korbs.  
„Tja,…Sandwiches. Weich, aber vielleicht trotzdem zu arbeitsintensiv für angeschlagene Kaumuskeln, selbst wenn man den Deckel abnimmt auch noch relativ hoch... Apropos: Ich war vorhin noch kurz bei Frank. Geht ihm schon besser. Außerdem haben sich Simon und Dixie um ihn gekümmert…“ Nein, ich werde Mycroft jetzt nicht erwähnen, beschloss ich.  
„Hm, ich könnte etwas von dem Weißbrot kleinschneiden und du isst dazu ein bisschen Camembert…oder ein paar hartgekochte Wachteleier…ein paar Gabeln geräuchertes Forellenfilet…? Oder du gehst gleich zum Nachtisch über. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Löffeln Mousse au chocolat?“  
„Dessert klingt doch gut…“, erwiderte Sherlock zahm.  
Also schloss ich mich an, setzte mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Dem Nachttisch gegenüber, nahm meinerseits vier Tabletten und wir verspeisten schweigend unseren nächtlichen Imbiss. Selbst dabei verspürte ich anfangs noch ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen, das beim Kinn anfing und sich über die Kiefergelenke bis hinauf in die Schläfen zog.  
Sherlock kapitulierte schon so nach einem halben Dutzend Teelöffeln.  
„Ich überlege gerade, ob wir Strohhalme zuhause haben…“, nuschelte ich.  
Seufzend ließ Sherlock seinen Arm hinunter auf die Matratze gleiten und sah mich an. „Es geht schon, ich kann bloß nicht mehr…“  
Ich nahm sein Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Immer noch etwas zu schwach und zu rasch.  
„Vorhin ehe du wieder zu dir kamst, hatte ich noch gar kein Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen... Hast du den Aufprall noch mitbekommen?“  
„Den letzten wohl nicht… wir sind mit dem Heck gegen einen Baum gedonnert, der Wagen hat sich gedreht und ab da rutschen wir vorwärts. Ich hab dir zugebrüllt, dass wir rausspringen müssen und dann gemerkt, dass du bewusstlos warst…also bin ich geblieben…“ Ich sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen aufglimmen und spürte auch meinerseits, wie ich erschrak.“…aber es kam sowieso schon das nächste Hindernis – wäre ich rausgesprungen, hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich an einem Felsen den Schädel zertrümmert. Als der uns rechts vorne erwischte, drehte sich der Wagen wieder zur Seite und begann sich erneut zu überschlagen… und dann krachte es. Das Dach brach weg. Es hat fürchterlich geknirscht…das ist das letzte, was ich weiß…“, bemerkte er schaudernd und sah mich gequält an.  
Ich hatte unwillkürlich meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, aber das wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst, wo sie Gesellschaft von der Seinen bekam, die sich kalt über meinen Handrücken schob.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich würde dich verprügeln, wenn du mich zurücklässt…, aber wenn du dich hättest retten können – !“  
„Sei still! Sei bitte still…“, zischte er matt.  
Okay. Das müssen wir wirklich nicht jetzt besprechen, beschloss ich.    
Er ließ seinen Arm in die vorige Position zurückfallen.  
Ich drückte sachte seine Schulter, ehe ich losließ und ihm die Decke wieder bis an den Hals hochzog.  
„John…, wieso bin ich so wahnsinnig müde? Ich kann kaum die Augen offenhalten…“, klagte er schleppend.  
„Schleudertrauma, der Schock…“  
„Ich stehe nicht unter Schock“, protestierte er schwach.  
„Ganz wie du meinst. Ich werde dich jetzt wieder flachle- – äh, vergiss das, du weißt schon…“, stotterte ich.  
Ja, klar: Ich werde ihn flachlegen! Oh, Mann…!  
„Versuch, wieder einzuschlafen, okay?“ murmelte ich verlegen.  
Ich stand auf, ging um das Bett herum, drückte den Kopf, um Sherlock wieder in die normale Liegeposition zu bringen und räumte den Tisch ab, ehe ich den Nachttisch beiseiteschob. Auch für mich fühlte sich jede Bewegung wie ein Kraftakt an, aber ihn hatte es wohl schlimmer erwischt. Ich entschied mich dagegen, mich noch irgendwie um den Korb zu kümmern.  
„Schlaf gut, Sherlock“, raunte ich, ehe ich ebenfalls ins Bett fiel.  
„Du auch, John…“  
  
Ich hielt meine Augen noch offen, bis ich hörte, wie sich sein Atemrhythmus beruhigte.  
  
  
  
Schock!  
Panik!!!  
Todesangst!!!  
LUFT!!!  
  
Ich erwachte japsend in dem halbabgesoffenen Autowrack, wandte mich nach rechts und –  
sah genau in Sherlocks starre, aufgerissene Augen. Blut rann ihm aus Mund und Nase. Er war bleich und als ich seinen Kopf berührte, klappte sein Hals plötzlich nach vorne – man hörte es knirschen, als ihm der Kopf auf die Brust sackte.  
  
Genickbruch.  
  
Ich schrie.  
  
  
  
Und dann lag ich wieder im Krankenhaus. Zitternd und keuchend.  
Noch viel zu erschüttert, um Erleichterung zu empfinden, verkroch ich mich unter der Decke.  
  
Von Grauen gepackt, brach ich in Tränen aus, doch ich ballte die Fäuste und bemühte mich, jeden Laut zu ersticken.  
  
Erfolgreich anscheinend.  
Sherlock bekam nichts davon mit.  
  
Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, wischte ich mir die Augen, kroch unter der Decke hervor und richtete mich ein wenig auf, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
Seine ruhigen Atemzüge trösteten mich, vielleicht würden sie mir für den Rest der Nacht Frieden schenken…  
  
  



	214. Ein fast erholsamer Krankenhausmorgen

 

„Nein, das werden Sie nicht! Ich kann das allein. – Sie haben doch sicher noch andere Patienten, nerven Sie die!“ hörte ich Sherlock knurren, während ich langsam aus dem Schlaf fand. Er klang sehr unleidlich.  
„Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn – zumal wir uns sowieso heute entlassen werden! Jetzt verschwinden Sie schon!“  
„Aber das Geschirr mitnehmen darf ich ja wohl…?!“ spottete sie und ich hörte es ein wenig klappern. Dabei holte sie wohl auch das unbenutzte Besteck aus dem Korb.  
Ich brauchte enorme Willenskraft, um meine Lider auseinanderzureißen – das helle Tageslicht stach mir in die Augen, so dass ich überrumpelt aufstöhnte und die Lider wieder zusammenpresste.  
„Schwesser…?“ nuschelte ich. „Is‘ schon gut, er meindes nich so… Sie müssen uns wirklich nicht waschen…und die Betten können Sie auch einfach lassen, wie sie sinnn…dassissin Ordnung. Wir brauchen nur einfach noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe…“  
„Na, schön, Doc!“ erwiderte die Nachtschwester immer noch etwas gekränkt. „Hier ist übrigens Ihr Gepäck. Leben Sie wohl, meine Herren!“  
Ich rechnete schon so halb damit, dass sie die Tür zuschmeißen würde, aber dazu war sie zu souverän.  
„Morng, Sherlock…wie geht’s dir…?“ fragte ich.  
„Sagtes du nich was von Ruhe?“ gab er jetzt ähnlich verschliffen zurück.  
„Wo wir jetz eh gleichzeitig wach sinnn, wirsuu mir doch EINE Frage beantworten können? Also, wie fühlsuu dich?“  
„Müde…, in Ordnung soweit, aber immer noch müde…“  
„Schmerzen?“  
„EINE Frage, hassuu gesagt!“ protestierte er schleppend.  
„Also, ja?“  
Er stöhnte genervt.  
„Also schön. Bisschen wie Muskelkater mit Spannungskopfschmerz und…Mittelohrentzündung oder so…“  
„Auch irgendwas in Richtung grippaler Infekt?“  
„Jooohn. Nerv mich nich!“ Ich hörte, dass er sich im Bett herumwarf und als ich hinüberblinzelte, sah ich, dass er sein Kissen  gerade unter sich hervorgezogen hatte und es sich nun über seinen Kopf schleuderte und es dort festhielt.  
Kindskopf! dachte ich. Hoffentlich tut er sich nicht weh…  
„Okay…, schlaf schön…“, brummte ich.  
Dann hörte ich es leise rascheln.  
„John?“  
„Hm?“ machte ich.  
„Geht’s dir gut? Du hast schlecht geträumt, nicht?“  
„Ist schon okay“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Oh…, nicht gut…ich hätte sie nicht wegschicken dürfen…sie war ebenso deinetwegen hier…“  
„Issokay…“, behauptete ich. Eigentlich wollte ich schon sagen: Versuchen wir noch etwas zu schlafen, aber andererseits war es dann sinnvoll, zuvor noch etwas anders zu erledigen… Ich drehte mich von Sherlock weg und angelte die Urinflasche aus der Halterung am Bettgestell.  
„John? Fühlst du dich so schlecht?“ Es klang wirklich ein bisschen erschrocken.  
„Dass ich lieber die Ente benutze, statt aufzustehen, meinst du? Ich dachte, es verursacht weniger Unruhe und ich muss nicht aus dem warmen Bett“, behauptete ich. „Und vielleicht ist meine Abneigung gegen das Ding einfach weniger groß als deine.“  
Sherlock seufzte frustriert – ich hörte sein Bett knarren und wandte mich um. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet.  
„Was wird das? Stehst du jetzt doch auf?“  
„Leider bin selbst ich dem Stoffwechsel unterworfen. Blödes Konzept!“ brummte er und schraubte die Wasserflasche auf.  
Ich setzte mich auf und drehte mich zu ihm um, ließ ein paar Momente die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln, um zu sehen, was das mit meinem Kreislauf anstellen würde, und rutschte dann vorsichtig von der Bettkante, nahm meine Tasse vom Nachttisch und  schlurfte zu Sherlock.  
„Darf ich?“  
„Fühl dich wie zuhause…“, lächelte mein Zimmergenosse. Ich ließ mich neben ihm nieder und er schenkte auch mir Wasser ein. Er war dabei noch ein bisschen zittrig und als er die fast leere Flasche auf den Nachttisch zurückstellte, hielt er sie zunächst nicht hoch genug, so dass der Boden gegen die Tischkante stieß.  
„Auf deine Gesundheit, Sherlock!“ sagte ich und hob das Glas.  
„Prosit! Jedenfalls ergibt das bei Wasser mehr Sinn als bei alkoholischen Getränken!“  
Ich grinste. „Kommt darauf an, wie man „es möge nützen“ interpretiert…“ Ich saß so dicht neben ihm, dass ich es hätte spüren müssen, wenn er Fieber gehabt hätte. Aber das konnte ja noch kommen.  
„Du hast die Krawattennadel an…“, grinste Sherlock.  
„Äh… ja. ich wollte vermeiden, dass sie wegkommt, wusste nicht so recht, wohin damit…“, gab ich verlegen zu und beobachtete, wie er die Tasse ansetzte und schluckte.  
„Fühlen sich deine Kiefer auch so an, als hätte dir jemand ‘nen Weisheitszahn gezogen? …oder mehrere…“, fragte ich.  
„Weiß nicht, ich hab noch alle vier…aber könnte hinkommen… Der Trigeminusnerv ist auch so eine zweifelhafte Erfindung der Evolution!“ motzte er.  
„Bist du wirklich so optimistisch, was unsere Verfassung angeht? Oder willst du hier einfach bloß raus?“  
„Ich werde mich zuhause besser erholen. – Du doch auch, oder?“  
„Aber auch nur, wenn ich nicht einkaufen und Essen zubereiten muss…“  
„Oh…, das…habe ich nicht bedacht…“, gab Sherlock kleinlaut zu.  
„Und vielleicht werden wir was gegen grippale Infekte brauchen…Schmerzmittel sind, glaube ich, noch vorrätig….“  
„Weißt du, ich…  
Ich fühle mich hier so…entmündigt…“, gestand er.  
„Ich wäre auch lieber zuhause…aber…, also wenn es noch zu früh wäre… Wir sind hier gut aufgehoben. Ich meine, war es nicht auch für dich eine Beruhigung, zu wissen, dass wirklich nichts angeknackst ist? Dass jemand in der Nähe ist, falls dir schwindlig wird oder dein Kreislauf schlappmacht? – Auch wenn es natürlich noch besser wäre, all das gar nicht erst zu brauchen.“  
„Du denkst, ich bin undankbar…“  
„Da du nicht an eine denkende, höhere Macht mit einem eigenen Willen glaubst, die uns vor Schlimmerem bewahrt haben könnte, verbietet sich diese Vokabel wohl“, räumte ich ein. Ich wies mit meinem schon wieder halbleeren Glas in Richtung der Flasche. „Nachdem du die Nachtschwester vergrault hast, könnte es passieren, dass du den halben Flur runterlaufen musst, um dir Wasser zu holen. Oder bis in diesen ehemaligen Raucherbereich. Da ist ein Automat. – Aber ich glaube, sie werden nicht so sein…außerdem könnte ich ja klingeln…“  
„Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst…ich hasse es trotzdem…“, maulte Sherlock.  
„Kann es sein, dass du allen Krankenhäusern das anlastest, was du…in bestimmten Kliniken ertragen musstest? Ich meine, das wäre wirklich verständlich… Aber…naja… versteh mich nicht falsch. Klar, bekommt man hier auch gesagt, was man tun und lassen soll, muss essen, was auf den Tisch kommt, und so. Aber für so kurze Zeit wirst du doch mal Kompromisse machen können… Du weißt doch, dass es leicht hätte schlimmer kommen können…“  
Sherlock zog unter der Decke die Beine an.  
„Vielleicht…, ja, okay…es war sogar…ziemlich unwahrscheinlich…“, murmelte er. Dann drehte er sich weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
„Warte! Wird’s geh‘n?“ fragte ich und ärgerte mich, dass ich die Schwester nicht wenigstens gebeten hatte, kurz dabeizubleiben, bis Sherlock mal eben auf der Toilette war – aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie einfach gesagt, er solle die Ente nehmen…  
„John: Reg dich ab…!“ brummte er und bewegte vorsichtig den Kopf. Dann erhob er sich und tapste langsam und etwas steif aber schnurgerade auf die Tür der Nasszelle zu.  
Gut, dachte ich, stand meinerseits auf, trottete zum Tisch und genehmigte mir noch eine Tasse abgestandenen Pfefferminztee.  
Sherlock hatte sich beeilt und steuerte müde zurück ins Bett. Seine Bewegungen waren schleppend. Also machte ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zur Toilette.  
Mein Nacken und mein Kopf fühlten sich immer noch merkwürdig an – über die Schmerzen hinaus. Es war sozusagen eine Komposition an Missempfindungen: greller Schmerz, der zwar hervorstach, aber eigentlich nicht so belastend war, dumpfer Schmerz, der benommen, steif und träge machte, wie es schien. Die Durchblutungsstörungen verursachten mir immer noch leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme. Würde ich jetzt länger aufbleiben und herumlaufen als wäre nichts, würde mir womöglich übel werden…  
Ich kam zurück ins Zimmer. Sherlock lag der Nasszelle zugewandt und beäugte mich müde, dann lächelte er schwach und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn wohl zuerst angelächelt hatte.  
Ich trottete zu ihm.  
„Brauchst du irgendwas? Soll ich klingeln?“  
„Nein…, nicht meinetwegen…“  
„War anstrengend, hm?“  
„Es war schon leichter!“ spottete er leise und klang ein wenig frustriert. Ich hatte mich unterdessen ohne es recht zu merken auf seiner Bettkante niedergelassen. Da sich Sherlock nicht sträubte, nahm ich seinen Puls am Handgelenk. Ja. Beschleunigt, als sei er ein gutes Stück gerannt – aber längst nicht so kräftig. Mir ging es ähnlich.  
„Wir werden ein paar Tage kürzer treten müssen.“  
Er rollte die Augen.  
„Wieso muss man eigentlich noch von der Nachtschwester rausgescheucht werden? Es ist nicht einmal sechs!“ brummte er.  
„Tja, weißt du, wenn jemand am Vormittag eine Untersuchung oder Behandlung hat, bzw, wenn eine Visite ansteht, dann sollte der Patient natürlich vorher gewaschen sein, sofern er darf, danach sein Frühstück bekommen haben. Diese Reihenfolge ist einfach hygienischer, wie du dir denken kannst. Die Betten müssen zumindest kontrolliert und die Laken glattgezogen werden. Aber oft ist der Aufwand eben auch größer. Du weißt, was Bewusstseinstrübungen oder Schlafmittel mitunter mit dem einen oder anderen Schließmuskel anstellen…  
Okay, Sherlock…, es hat sein Gutes, dass wir am Ende des Flurs sind – das Zimmer nebenan ist übrigens nicht belegt – es wäre sonst noch viel unruhiger hier. Versuchen wir, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen…“ Ich raffte mich auf und tastete mich um das Bett herum, ehe ich losließ und in das meine zurückstolperte.

Es stimmte, draußen war immer mal eine Tür zu hören, Rollen, die über das Linoleum liefen, Schritte… Das Brummen von Klingeln hatte uns letzte Nacht kaum gestört. Gegen sechs kehrte fast völlige Stille ein. Übergabe. Dabei würde sie frühstücken bis die Lieferung aus der Küche eintraf…

 

Als ich wieder aus dem Schlaf fand und mich noch immer etwas benommen umsah, dämmerte mir, dass man uns außergewöhnlich lange hatte schlafen lassen. Jemand musste sich hereingeschlichen haben und dann sehr, sehr leise einen Servierwagen hereingerollt haben. Das musste man schon als Sonderbehandlung sehen. Ich fokussierte den Wagen genauer…das Thermogeschirr…die Löffel…Salz, Zucker.  
Porridge, deduzierte ich. Ja, okay, wir waren beide noch kaubehindert… Was würde als nächstes kommen? Grießbrei? Milchreis? Wackelpudding?

‚Aber das Geschirr mitnehmen darf ich ja wohl…?!‘ erinnerte ich mich an die Worte der Nachtschwester.

Genau: Wir hatten nichts außer der Mousse angerührt – zwei ausgewachsene Kerle, die einen harten Tag hinter sich hatten, – da brauchte es keinen Sherlock Holmes, um drauf zu kommen, dass es wohl mühsam für uns war, bloß den Mund aufzumachen…

Ich fühlte mich ein klein wenig besser, nicht mehr ganz so benommen im Kopf und nicht mehr ganz so dumpf und taub um Nacken und Schultern. Ob ich es schaffen würde, so leise zu sein, dass Sherlock weiterschlief…?  
Ich lauschte auf seine ruhigen, tiefen Atemzüge und beschloss, es zu versuchen. Als ich aus dem Bett kroch, stellte ich fest, dass ich mich schon weniger unbeholfen fühlte, und recht zielsicher den Wagen ansteuern konnte. Sachte goss ich mir Tee ein, öffnete die Warmhalteschüssel mit dem Porridge – und kippte gleich schon mal etwas Salz dran.  
…das letzte Mal hatte ich Porridge bei meiner Gastritis vor einem Vierteljahr, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Gott! war es mir da dreckig gegangen…! Trotzdem musste ich lächeln. Wie ich nach der Vergiftung nachhause gekommen und gleich kollabiert war – und dann: Das Periodensystem! Sherlock hatte mich in sein Bett geschleppt. Bei diesem Arrangement war es geblieben. Nicht durchgängig, schon mit ein paar Unterbrechungen, aber den Löwenanteil der Nächte in dieser Zeit hatten…wir Sherlocks Bett geteilt…  
Porridge ist zwar nicht gerade mein Lieblingsfrühstück, aber dieses war warm, erforderte kein Kauen und es war magenfreundlich und wohltuend. Natürlich war der Tee zu dünn, aber ich war schon froh, dass es überhaupt Schwarztee war!  
Ganz leise drehte sich der Türknopf – die Bewegung stockte…dann hörte ich, dass irgendwo draußen, eine Klingel anging… Doch Sherlock schlief fest genug, um es nicht mitzubekommen. Bald hörte man gedämpft eine Tür sich öffnen – die Klingel verstummte und dann folgte das Schließen der Tür.  
Nun rührte sich auch wieder der Türknopf.

Mycroft? Oder…?!  
Nein, Unsinn! Wir werden bewacht, hier schleicht sich doch jetzt kein Killer rein! dachte ich.

…und was war damals mit diesem Wandspiegel? Mit der Krankenschwester ohne Schuhe aber dafür mit Spritze…?  
Jetzt war ich doch beunruhigt.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, aber da ich dahinter saß, konnte ich nicht nach draußen sehen. Doch wer auch immer da stand, hatte jetzt den schlafenden Sherlock im Blick – und das zweite, leere Bett.  
Dann sah ich ziemlich weit unten etwas dünnes, dunkles hinter der Tür auftauchen – fast wäre ich aufgesprungen und hätte mich – wie schon einmal auf die Tür gestürzt! Aber es war nicht der Lauf einer Schusswaffe, es war nur die Spitze eines Regenschirms. Natürlich, was sonst…!  
Jetzt wurde die Tür zögerlich noch etwas weiter geöffnet. Mycroft musterte mich, deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich und anschließend mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Dann schloss er wieder sachte die Tür.  
Ich rollte die Augen. Musste das denn sein? Aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass Sherlock aufwachte, also raffte ich mich auf, rollte den Wagen noch zwischen unseren Betten an Sherlocks Seite und schlich dann hinaus. Mycroft wies mit der Schirmspitze den Flur hinunter und ich nickte.  
Die Wachen waren inzwischen abgelöst worden.  
„Es geht ihm heute Morgen schon etwas besser“, begann ich. „Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass er aufwacht, während er alleine ist.“  
„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige!“ giftete Mycroft.  
„Ich hab ihn nicht gerne alleine zurückgelassen. Wir haben das abgesprochen. Wir wussten, dass Sie ihn suchen und ganz bald finden werden – oder besser gesagt, dass bereits Hilfe unterwegs ist.“  
„Sie hätten schon gar nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er in so eine Höllenmaschine steigt…!“  
„Ja. das war nicht gerade vernünftig…, aber dagegen hätte ich wenig tun können…“  
Wir erreichten einen schrecklich ungemütlichen Durchgangsraum mit ein paar Stühlen, durch den man in die angrenzende Frauenstation gelangte. Früher war das mal der Raucherbereich gewesen. Man sah es noch an den vom Kondensat gelblich verfärbten Wänden.  
Mycroft überlegte, stehenzubleiben, weil alles so schäbig aussah, nahm dann aber doch Platz. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
„Ich bin unzufrieden mit Ihnen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin auch nicht immer zufrieden mit mir oder mit Ihnen oder anderen Zeitgenossen“, entgegnete ich ungerührt. „Ich versuche auf Sherlock aufzupassen – Sie auch – es gibt weitere Menschen, die sich um ihn kümmern, wenn nötig. Keiner ist perfekt darin.“  
„Sie nehmen das zu locker.“  
„Ich will Ihnen mal was sagen, Mycroft: Erstens sehe ich das nicht so. Mir liegt Sherlocks Wohl wirklich am Herzen. Aber er ist ein erwachsener Mann. Sie würden ihn durchaus anbinden oder einsperren, oder mit einem Sender versehen, ich weiß. Ich kann es sogar…nachvollziehen, aber das geht so nicht!  
Wissen Sie noch? Anfangs? Immer wieder diese Alleingänge! Er schickte mich einkaufen, oder brach einen Streit vom Zaun, damit ich gehen sollte und er freie Hand hätte! Aber wir haben Fortschritte gemacht seither. Sie wissen doch noch, wie es ihm nach den Morden in seinem Netzwerk ging. Erst hat er nur mir gekündigt – weil ich mein Leben riskiert hatte, um ihn wiederzufinden – dann meinte er, selbst ganz aufhören zu müssen. Und danach – nachdem ich aus Neuseeland zurück war – Sie werden wohl wissen, was Sherlock damals gedreht hat, mir hat er es nicht erzählt – da mussten noch…so einige Dinge passieren, ehe er mich wieder mitmachen ließ.  
Er hätte mich gestern abschütteln können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Mindestens dreimal. Hat er aber nicht. Ich bin nicht stolz auf dieses Waagstück – wir hatten wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand, aber denken Sie, dass es von Ihnen perfekt war, Sherlock so lange im Knast zu lassen? Drei Pferde würden noch leben und die Kollateralschäden von gestern hätte es auch nicht geben müssen! Ich hoffe, dieser Filialleiter und seine Tochter überwinden das Trauma überhaupt irgendwann! Gar nicht zu reden von den anderen Leuten, die in der Bank waren!  
Und jetzt würde ich gerne zurückgehen. Gibt’s schon einen Termin für das Verhör?“  
Mycroft schwieg. Irgendetwas stimmte das nicht.  
„Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Sie ist doch nicht abgehauen oder hat sich umgebracht?“ fragte ich hastig.  
„Nein.“  
„Mycroft, irgendwas ist doch…!“  
Er seufzte. Dann sah er mich an und mir wurde wirklich mulmig – war da wieder irgendein Krimineller auf freien Fuß gekommen, der sich an Sherlock rächen wollte? Oder hatte schon jemand aus unserem Umfeld…etwas abbekommen…?  
„Gab es…einen Anschlag…?“ fragte ich zutiefst beunruhigt. Lestrade war womöglich noch krankgeschrieben, Mrs Hudson hatten wir alleine gelassen…!  
„Bitte, sagen Sie es ihm nicht. Aber es war sehr knapp…“, gestand Mycroft leise. „Meine Leute erhielten einen Hilferuf von diesem Morrys. Er hatte eine neue Identität. Eine Woche sei er offline gewesen und anscheinend stimmt das auch. Danach hat er sich nirgendwo reingehackt, er sei nur ein klein wenig gesurft, in einem Internetcafé, habe sich ein neues Notebook bestellt, sogar eine Marke, die er noch nie hatte, und natürlich mit ganz neuer Mail-Adresse, Passwort und Bankkonto so weiter – wahrscheinlich sei es aber doch irgendwie dabei passiert, meinte er, obwohl er es sich auch nicht erklären kann - ich dachte, vielleicht die Videoüberwachung, es kann ja sein, dass M. längst weiß, wie er aussieht. Also …M. hat ihn aufgespürt und ihm einen Killer auf den Hals gehetzt. Inzwischen wissen wir auch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, woran es gelegen hat. Morrys muss versucht haben, im Web Hinweise darauf zu finden, was Sherlock gerade treibt. Nun…. Er wird wieder gesundwerden, aber jetzt braucht er nicht nur plastische Chirurgie – er braucht auch eine Umschulung. Besser, er macht überhaupt nichts mehr im Internet!“  
Ich schluckte und atmete durch. Ich kannte ihn ja noch immer nicht – und würde es wohl auch nie, aber das war sicher hart.  
„Verstehe…“  
Ich musste mich räuspern, denn meine Stimme war total belegt.  
„Mycroft, mir ist klar, dass M…unfassbar gefährlich ist – dass es tödlich sein kann, ihm in die Quere zu kommen und dass er wahrscheinlich irgendwann wieder ein grausames Spiel mit Sherlock anzetteln wird. Andererseits: Er hätte ihn längst töten können, er könnte es jederzeit. Stattdessen hat er Lestrade sogar…beschützt – wenn auch nicht gerade sehr fürsorglich. Und ich muss Sie ja wohl nicht an eine gewisse Atomanlage erinnern.  
Abgesehen davon…es könnte jederzeit alles Mögliche passieren! Krankheiten, Unfälle – ein Supergau, ein Meteor – Mag sein, M gleicht mehr einem inoperablen Aneurysma oder dem viel zitierten Damokles-Schwert. Wir sind auf der Hut. Aber wir werden nicht vor Angst durchdrehen! Wir lassen uns nicht ins Bockshorn jagen.  
Denken Sie etwa, es sei optimal gewesen, dass Sie nicht früher einmal wenigstens eine Andeutung über den Unwahrscheinlichen gemacht haben? Am Ende steckt hinter dem auch noch M! Ha, wieso nicht?!“ spottete ich bissig.  
Mycroft sah ganz ungewohnt aus: Kleinlaut, beschämt, ja verschreckt.  
„Waren Sie schon bei Ihrem Cousin? Gestern haben Sie ihn ja wohl nicht mehr gesprochen, richtig?“ legte ich nach.  
Holmes richtete sich auf, räusperte sich unbehaglich und sagte dann vage: „Wir…sehen uns dann später, John…  Ich hoffe, gegen halb vier. Dann wird es nicht allzu spät…“  
„Sherlock wird nachhause wollen. Aber es wird ihm besser bekommen, die Reise erst morgen anzutreten. Wir können auf Dunn Hall unterkommen oder wieder bei Fitzgerald.“  
Mycroft nickte resigniert.  
„Dann… sehe ich mal nach Francis…“  
Er erhob sich und ging. Ich blieb noch ein paar Sekunden sitzen, um mich zu sammeln. Sherlock hatte sich ja schon Sorgen um Morrys gemacht, als der Moriarty bei seiner Phishing-Aktion in die Quere gekommen war. Daran, dass Moriarty sozusagen als Lösegeld für Lestrade Milliarden kassiert hatte, mit denen man versucht hatte, die griechische Staatspleite abzuwenden, war nun wirklich nichts, woran ich Sherlock jetzt erinnern wollte!    
Okay…, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, Morrys war längst Hacker gewesen. Das ist nicht ungefährlich und meist beginnen sie zumindest als Illegale, selbst wenn sie später Sicherheitssysteme testen… Und als er die Griechenlandzahlung hinausgezögert hatte, wusste er, mit wem er sich anlegte.  
Argh! Sie hätten Moriarty niemals diese Falle stellen dürfen! Hätte ich doch nur damals nichts von dieser Website gesagt! – Und auf die wäre ich wohl nie gekommen, hätte mir Mycroft nicht befohlen, meinen Rechner plattzumachen!  
Ach, hör auf! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern! sagte ich mir.  Sherlock darf nicht merken, dass mich etwas bedrückt, okay? Wir wissen, dass Moriarty im Grunde jeden Moment wieder hinter irgendeinem Fall stecken könnte, an den wir gerade gekommen sind. Und würden wir den dann einfach fallen lassen? Nicht ohne weiteres! Es muss auf unsere Chancen ankommen. Ja, vielleicht hätte uns Sherlock damals am Pool opfern sollen. Ich habe nicht sterben wollen, aber seine Entscheidung war für mich in Ordnung. Mycroft konnte verdammt nochmal keine Garantie verlangen. Kein Mensch bekam eine Garantie für irgendwas. So funktioniert das Leben nicht!  
Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte an heute Früh und an letzte Nacht zu denken…und an Sherlock, wie er gestern plötzlich doch noch zu Colleens Verhaftung aufgekreuzt war….  
‚Ein Deckenspiegel wäre hilfreich…‘  
Es wirkte. Ich musste grinsen. Fast kichern. Ach, Sherlock! Okay…, ich sollte zurück…

Ich machte mich also auf den Weg und öffnete kurz darauf behutsam die Zimmertür.

„Hey…“  
Sherlock hatte seinen Tee in Angriff genommen, das Porridge natürlich ignoriert.  
„Hat dir Mycroft die Leviten gelesen?“ fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ja. War okay. Ich denke, ich habe den Spieß ganz gut umgedreht…“  
Sherlocks besorgtes Lächeln machte einem Grinsen Platz: „Das ist mein Kollege!“  
Du hättest auch Freund sagen dürfen, dachte ich, wohl wissend, dass ich mir das selbst zuzuschreiben hatte – obwohl hier „Kollege“ von meiner Funktion her natürlich die treffendere Rollenbezeichnung war.  
„Willst du nicht doch ein paar Happen essen?“ fragte ich, während ich mein Teekännchen und die Tasse vom Tisch nahm.  
„Lohnt nicht…in einer Stunde kommen sie sicher schon mit dem Lunch…der wird genauso furchtbar sein“, brummte er.  
Ich setzte mich zu Sherlock auf die Bettkante, goss mir von meinem Tee ein und mopste mir zwei Tropfen seiner Milch. Das war sowieso viel zu viel für dieses Spülwasser.  
„Wann kann ich Colleen verhören?“  
„Mycroft meinte, frühestens halb vier“, gab ich unbedacht Auskunft.  
Sherlock stöhnte und warf sich schmollend nach hinten.  
Ehe ich noch irgend so etwas wie Nein!, Nicht gut! oder Vorsichtig! auch nur denken konnte, landete er auf der beinahe ebenen Matratze, erstarrte für einen Moment – sog dann zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und jammerte anschließend fassungslos, leise und verärgert: „…auuuh…“  
„Mensch, Sherlock…!“ schnappte ich verdattert und griff besorgt nach seiner Schulter. „Schau mich an…wie – “  
Er tat es, verdrehte dann aber gleich die Augen – doch als er rot wurde und loskicherte, merkte ich, dass es wohl nicht weiter schlimm war: „Oh, John! Sag mir, dass ich ein Idiot bin – und dann versprich mir, dass du das niemandem erzählst. Niemandem, hörst du?“  
„Du BIST ein Idiot. Aber das verrate ich nicht. Ganz sicher nicht!“ grinste ich. „Ich schwöre! – Und versuch das in nächster Zeit bloß nicht wieder. Auch nicht mit dem Sofa! Hörst du!?“ mahnte ich.  
„Zu Befehl“, seufzte Sherlock, tastete nach dem Knopf, um die Matratze hochzufahren und brachte sich in die aufrechteste Position, die möglich war.  
„Genau. So geht das. Alles okay?“  
„Geht schon…“, versicherte er. „Hey, aber an so ein Bett könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen…“ Er drückte wieder – und dann merkte ich plötzlich, dass ich langsam abhob. Da ich ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, dass er nun den unteren Teil der Matratze steuerte. Ich sprang ab. „Sherlock…“  
„Hui…“, grinste er. „Gemütlich. Fast ein 100°-Winkel, was meinst du?“ Dazu wackelte er mit den Zehen, die unter der Decke hervorragten und sich nun in Kopfhöhe befanden.  
„Kann hinkommen…naja, sei froh, dass wir das nicht brauchen. Du…du willst doch nicht wirklich so ein Bett…?“  
Er griff nach seiner Teetasse und stieß sie gegen die meine, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand: „Nicht wirklich. Da müsste es schon als Doppelbett erhältlich sein“, erklärte er trocken.  
Mir wurde schwindlig und etwas flau – und es war gut, dass ich nicht etwa die volle Tasse in der Hand gehalten, oder gerade am Schlucken gewesen war.  
„John. Du musst doch nicht rot werden. Okay. Ich werde das nicht vor Dritten sagen, in Ordnung? Aber denkst du im Ernst, niemand hätte beobachtet, dass du nach meinem Zolpi-Trip dein Bett neben meines gerollt hast?“  
Er zwinkerte mir zu, während er seine Beine wieder in die Waagerechte brachte. „Na, komm, setz dich. Ich verspreche dir auch, ein paar Löffel von dem Fraß zu vertilgen und danach versuchen wir eben noch etwas zu schlafen…, bringt ja nichts…ich seh’s ein. Vollnarkose am Spätnachmittag – da geht es wohl einfach nicht viel früher…  
Ob unsere Handys wohl zu retten sind…?“  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht…ich schätze, jemand hat sie gestern sicherstellen lassen, als ich noch durchgecheckt wurde. Meins hat ja schon mal ein Bad überstanden…“  
Sherlock lächelte schmerzlich.  
„Sorry…“, nuschelte ich betreten.  
„Schon gut…“, sagte er weich und sah mich an. „Vielleicht…vielleicht hast du recht…ich könnte wirklich ein wenig…dankbarer sein…für Krankenhäuser…oder für kleine Flüsse…oder für Melissa, die zufällig in der Nähe war…“  
Ich lächelte hilflos zurück. Nach einem Fall, bei dem so viel schiefgegangen war – obwohl Sherlock so schnell auf die Täterin gekommen war! – auf einmal eine Anwandlung von… – was? …Demut?! Er…?!

Ich hoffe, du bist wirklich okay…, bat ich im Stillen.  
 

 

Tbc


	215. Hackordnung oder Gesschnäbel

 

Sherlock nahm das Porridge mit dem Teelöffel statt mit dem Esslöffel in Angriff und ich beobachtete, dass er seine Kiefer so sparsam wie nur möglich öffnete. Wie musste es da erst Frank gehen? Ich beschloss, meinen Freund nicht länger anzustarren und las ihm stattdessen das Schreiben von Lady Olivia vor. Ich war noch nicht fertig, als man schon wieder Rollen auf dem Flur hörte. Das war dann wohl auch schon der reichlich verfrühte Lunch. Sie begannen ihn am anderen Ende des Flurs auszugeben.

"Der schon wieder..." brummte Sherlock; und gerade als ich fragen wollte, was er meinte, vernahm ich auch Schritte, die näher kamen und dazu ein leises, helles Klopfen. Erkannte Sherlock wirklich Mycrofts Schritte nebst Regenschirm? Oder war es ein Schuss ins Blaue - also, dass er einen Schirm hörte und darauf tippte, dass er es wäre?  
Natürlich hatte er recht.  
"Dir ist schon klar, dass mir das den Appetit verderben würde, so ich welchen gehabt hätte?" stichelte Sherlock.  
"Schön zu sehen, dass es dir schon wieder so gut geht, dass du deinen gewohnten Charme versprühst, Brüderchen", konterte er - inzwischen wieder gefasst und es schien, als perle der Spott an ihm ab, wie Wasser an Lotosblättern. "Und noch mehr freut es mich, dass sich eure Beziehung weiter entwickelt hat und ihr nunmehr nur noch ein Bett benötigt. Das spart dem Königreich sicher in Zukunft eine Menge Geld."  
Dabei musterte er mich herablassend. Und womöglich bemerkte er sogar, dass Sherlock unter der ausgeklappten Platte des Nachttischs nach meinem Knie langte und mich so stumm darum bat, dass ich da sitzenbleiben sollte.  
Werd jetzt bloß nicht rot, dachte ich und bemühte mich, Mycrofts Blick standzuhalten und auch nicht zu schlucken.  
Shit! Ich trage IMMER NOCH die Krawattennadel und er hat sie gewiss schon vorhin bemerkt, fiel es mir ein.  
Trotzdem blieb ich nun erst recht demonstrativ auf Sherlocks Bett sitzen.  
"Der Neid macht keinen freundlicheren Menschen aus dir, daran ändern dein zuckersüßes Lächeln und deine Samtpfötchenstimme überhaupt gar nichts. Nebenbei bemerkt:  
Falls du in Zukunft mal wieder den Drang verspüren solltest, deine Kompetenzen zu überschreiten und Johns Arbeitsweise zu kritisieren, tu es gefälligst wenigstens in meinem Beisein. Er ist mein Kollege, nicht einer deiner Laufburschen."  
"In diesem Fall seid ihr meine Laufburschen. Ebenso wie Frank. Vergiss das nicht. - Aber mir ist vollkommen schleierhaft, weshalb ich neidisch sein sollte."

"Weil du niemanden finden würdest, der sich die Miete mit dir teilt", erklärte ihm sein kleiner Bruder schadenfroh.

"Sherlock, das reicht jetzt!" entfuhr es mir.

"Eine WG würde Kompromisse und andere Einschränkungen bedeuten. Weshalb sollte ich mir das auferlegen wollen?" fragte Mycroft in verständnislosem Ton.

Dann wurde der Lunch hereingebracht. Ich ergriff nun doch die Gelegenheit, aufzuspringen, das Frühstücksgeschirr abzugeben, die Tabletts in Empfang zu nehmen und eines davon vor Sherlock abzustellen. Dann rückte ich einen Stuhl neben Sherlocks Kopfende. Dieser rollte demonstrativ die Augen, als wir feststellten, dass es sich beim Hauptgang um Grießbrei handelte.  
"Sagt das nicht alles?" befand er. "Babyfutter!"  
"Wie überaus passend!" schnurrte Mycroft.  
Sherlock feixte. "Zu diesen Riesenlätzchen mit Ärmeln? Ja." Dabei hatte er die Hände so merkwürdig am Tellerrand...  
Oh, nein. Tu es nicht...! dachte ich, denn mir fiel die blöde Filmszene wieder ein, von der Gwen Doherty gesprochen hatte. Der Take, wo ihr ein Kollege, der einen Krankenhauspatienten spielte, das Essen an den Kopf zu werfen versucht...  
"Möchtest du etwas abhaben?" fragte Sherlock in falscher Liebenswürdigkeit.  
Verunsichert machte Mycroft einen Schritt zurück. "Oh, nein danke. Ich werde auf Dunn Hall zum Lunch erwartet", erklärte er seufzend.  
"Ah, dann wirst du natürlich den Rest des Tages nichts mehr essen dürfen, wie lästig für dich", pflichtete Sherlock in mitleidigem Ton bei und ließ den Esslöffel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin- und herwackeln, ehe er Anstalten zu machen begann, den Löffel mit der Unterseite in den Brei platschen zu lassen.  
Mycroft hob ein wenig den Schirm...seine andere Hand zuckte in dessen Richtung, als wolle er den Verschluss lösen, damit er ihn aufspannen könnte.  
"Schon zurück von Frank?" fragte ich amüsiert. "Wie geht es ihm heute Morgen?"  
"Ich habe es vorgezogen, später nochmal hereinzuschauen..."  
Wieder ein Augenrollen von Sherlock und dann zeichnete er mit dem Löffelstiel in den Grießbrei, wodurch sich vor unseren Augen kurz eine flatternde Taube formierte, ehe ihre Kontur wieder zerfloss.  
"Verstehe. Wieso nimmst du auf unsere traute Zweisamkeit nicht dieselbe Rücksicht?" fragte er währenddessen.  
"Sieh an. Du zeichnest?" grinste ich überrascht - um von seiner Bemerkung abzulenken. Bisher hatte ich von im höchstens flüchtige Tatortskizzen und ähnliches gesehen, so wie in dem Fall der grünen Leiter.

"Auch eine Art Braille-Schrift...", witzelte er todernst. Breischrift, schon klar, ja, dachte ich schmunzelnd.

"Euch zwei Turteltäubchen ist sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen", stichelte Mycroft.  
"Wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, wurden schon im sechsten Jahrtausend vor unserer Zeitrechnung Brieftauben eingesetzt. Finden sie heute noch Verwendung bei der Spionage oder hat ihr Frondienst wegen der Drohnen inzwischen ein Ende gefunden?" erkundigte sich Sherlock scheinbar interessiert.  
"Wenn du schon nichts isst, wieso hältst du nicht einfach den Schnabel?"  
"Wieso spielst du nicht die Brieftaube, machst die Flatter und bringst Frankie diesen Brief vorbei?" schlug Sherlock vor. Nachdem Mycroft ihm mit ganz lang ausgestrecktem Arm die Nachricht abgenommen hatte, tauchte Sherlock den Löffel in den Grießbrei und legte den Stiel in Mycrofts Richtung auf den Tellerrand, wo er damit herumspielte, als wolle er ihn gleich als Katapult einsetzen.  
"Ich lasse euch dann abholen...", verkündete Mycroft rasch und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Bis dann, MyCrow!" zwitscherte Sherlock.  
"Schade, dass Frank das nicht mitbekommen hat...", grinste ich, als die Krähe entfleucht war und stand auf, um nun auch meinen Lunch vom Tisch zu holen und ihn neben Sherlocks auf dessen Nachttisch zu stellen und rückte mir Mycrofts Stuhl so zurecht, dass ich Sherlock schräg gegenüber sitzen konnte. Da der Schrank unten ein offenes Fach hatte, schob ich einfach meine Beine da hinein und kam genauso nahe an den Teller heran, wie wenn ich an einem normalen Tisch gesessen hätte.  
Sherlock seufzte. "Ich hätte ihn keine Sekunde länger ertragen..."  
Dann genehmigte er sich ein paar Löffelchen von dem Pudding, den es zum Dessert gab. "Mandelaroma", bemerkte er. An sich überflüssig, das zu erwähnen, aber natürlich erinnerte uns das an die Kreuzfahrt und an das Blausäure-Experiment, das Sherlock plante.

"Der Grießbrei ist wirklich eine Zumutung", stellte ich fest und versuchte ebenfalls den Nachtisch.

"Eigentlich ist es unfair...", sinnierte Sherlock.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Colleen Tettmar ist um so vieles cleverer als es Prudence Brass war. Trotzdem habe ich sie viel schneller entlarvt...gut, es gab ja auch längst nicht so viel Auswahl wie auf diesem blöden Dampfer...  
Aber ohne Franks Zeugenaussage und Pompeys Spürnase wäre er erste Mord noch immer nicht entdeckt..."  
"Denkst du nicht, Mycroft wird den Brief lesen?"  
"Ganz bestimmt wird er das...", schmunzelte Sherlock. "Schien mir aber eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Abgang herbeizuführen. Die Nachricht wird Frank ermutigen, ein gutes Wort für Fitzgerald einzulegen, meinst du nicht?"  
"Ich denke, das würde er ohnehin tun. Aber du hast recht: Das wird ihn sicher noch bestärken..."  
Sherlock drückte auf den Kopf, um die Matratze wieder in die Waagrechte zu bringen. Er sah müde aus.  
"Gut, ruhen wir uns noch etwas aus. Mir kommt es vor, als müsste mein Kopf doppelt so viel wiegen, wie gewöhnlich", gestand ich.  
"Mindestens...! Hm, für eine Erweiterung der Festplatte würde ich das in Kauf nehmen...", murmelte Sherlock und schloss die Augen.  
Schmunzelnd erhob ich mich und kroch nochmals in mein Bett.

Als ich gegen Viertel nach zwei erwachte, beschloss ich, in die Nasszelle zu schleichen und mich schon mal fertig zu machen, das würde zwar wahrscheinlich Sherlock wecken, aber er würde ja dann ohnehin auch bald aufstehen wollen. Meine Reisetasche nahm ich gleich mit.  
Als ich aus dem Bademantel schlüpfte, reagierten meine Schultern mit Protest. Wenigstens war ich so vorgewarnt. Als ich nämlich die Hände in den Nacken heben wollte und dabei instinktiv den Kopf senkte, um das Schleifchen des Flügelhemds aufzuknoten, bremste mich der Schmerz buchstäblich aus.  
"Sch...", zischte ich halb verärgert, halb beeindruckt. "Dann eben nicht!" brummte ich und überlegte, das Ding einfach über den Kopf zu ziehen - einfach? - auch das erwies sich als suboptimal. Wie die meisten Männer schnappe ich normalerweise einen Pullover mit einer Hand oben an Rücken, aber das war fast genauso schwierig, zumal ja hinten eigentlich nur der Schlitz mit dem Nackenband war. Also entschied ich mich für die Methode, die Frauen bevorzugen: Arme vorne überkreuzen und etwa in Hüfthöhe zupacken. Mein Trapezmuskel reagierte auch darauf mit reißendem Schmerz, einem Muskelkater vergleichbar, aber das war wohl noch die beste Lösung. Es ist immer etwas frustrierend, wenn eine Selbstverständlichkeit plötzlich zum logistischen Problem zu werden scheint. Zu duschen fiel mir fast noch schwerer als am Vortag, aber immerhin war mir weniger schwindelig und meine steifen, malträtierten Muskeln lockerten sich etwas unter dem warmen Platzregen.

Inzwischen begannen mein Gesicht rechts leichte Hämatome zu zieren, dort wo mich der Rucksack getroffen hatte. Die Rasur fühlte ich etwas seltsam und unangenehm an, besonders um die Kaumuskeln herum. Aber nachdem ich meine verspätete Morgentoilette beendet hatte, sah ich immerhin wieder ganz manierlich aus. Ich suchte mir einen hellgrauen Anzug heraus, der ganz gut mit der Krawattennadel harmonieren sollte, und einen blauen Schlips zum weißen Hemd.  
Ich hatte überlegt, nochmal nach Frank zu sehen, verwarf das aber wieder, da ich mich doch noch nicht so ganz sicher auf den Beinen fühlte. Wenn es mir schon so ging, sollte ich wohl besser zumindest in der Nähe bleiben, während Sherlock sich fertig machte.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, fiel mein Blick natürlich auf Sherlock. Er lächelte mich müde an.  
"Hey, wie geht's dir?" fragte ich.  
"Soweit okay...", sagte er in beruhigendem Ton und richtete sich langsam auf.  
"Ja, vorläufig sollten wir hektische Bewegungen noch vermeiden. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab. "Willst du deinen Koffer im Bad haben?"  
"Hm, nein...zu eng..."  
Also legte ich ihn auf einen Stuhl. Sherlock trottete heran und holte Kulturbeutel, Föhn und Morgenmantel heraus.  
"Soll ich dir das Flügelhemd aufmachen?" bot ich an.  
"Ist es schon. Der Knoten war einfach zu störend in der Rückenlage..."  
"Lass bitte die Tür einen Spalt offen, ja?"  
Er nickte mir zu und verschwand im Bad.  
Schwerfällig setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende und lehnte vorsichtig meinen Kopf an die Wand. Der Schlips war jetzt auch nicht gerade bequem im Nacken.  
Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir nachhause kommen, überlegte ich. Wenn da bloß nicht Sherlocks Langeweile wäre...!  
Nachdenklich lauschte ich dem Rauschen der Dusche...und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, wie ich in diesem Wrack zu mir gekommen war. Hoffentlich würde Lord Kenwoods Versicherung diesen Totalschaden abdecken - sonst würden wir lange an den Schulden zu knabbern haben. Oder gab es da eine andere Regelung, weil ja MI5-Agenten im Einsatz das Fahrzeug benutzt hatten?

Das Wasser wurde abgestellt und bald darauf der Föhn eingeschaltet. Anscheinend kam er klar. Es irritierte mich ein wenig, als mir klar wurde, wie viel schwerer das wog, als drohende Schulden. Seufzend erhob ich mich und stellte die beiden Stühle an den Tisch zurück. Leichte Konstruktionen aus Stahlrohr und Kunststoff - trotzdem zogen sie jetzt ordentlich an meinem Rücken. Ich bemühte mich, es zu ignorieren.

Als Sherlock aus dem Bad kam, war er wie erwartet, wieder einmal wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Aber es sah blass und ein wenig verbissen aus und bewegte sich vorsichtiger und steifer als sonst.

Er verstaute seine Sachen im Koffer und setzte sich ebenfalls. Wortlos goss ich uns etwas Wasser ein und reichte Sherlock eine Schachtel Aspirin, ehe ich mich selbst bediente.

Bald darauf ertönten Schritte auf dem Flur. Es war Anthea, in deren Kielwasser Schwester Ginny und der Pfleger von gestern wieder mit je einem Rollstuhl auftauchten.

"Sherlock, bitte, fang erst gar keine Diskussion an, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Es ist Vorschrift", würgte ich ihn ab und nahm Platz, denn ich wusste genau, dass er sich weigern wollte.

"Hi, Schwester Ginny! - Anthea..." Ich nickte ihnen und auch dem Pfleger zu, der aber zu sehr in ein Blickduell mit Sherlock vertieft war, um dies zu bemerken.

"Was wird aus dem Gepäck?"

"Da wurde schon etwas veranlasst."

"Dürften wir auch erfahren, was?" brummte Sherlock.

"Sie sind im Anschluss eingeladen, mit nach Dunn Hall zu fahren und dort zu übernachten. Die Rückfahrt oder auch ein Flug wären noch zu anstrengend - und außerdem überflüssig", erklärte Anthea mit verbindlicher Freundlichkeit.

"Interessante Auffassung, DOKTOR Anthea!" knurrte er frustriert und setzte sich schwer in den Rollstuhl.

Es ging den Korridor hinunter und in einen Aufzug, Anthea zückte einen Schlüssel, den sie in ein Schloss im Schalttableau steckte. Anscheinend kam man nur so in den Sicherheitstrakt. Gut. Man konnte mit dieser Frau nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Als wir die Kabine wieder verließen, schien es, als befänden wir uns in einem anderen Gebäude. Die Materialien waren edler und die Ausstattung weniger funktional. Es roch nicht nach Desinfektionsmittel. Stattdessen hingen Bilder an den Wänden. Wir erreichten eine Sitzgruppe in einem Wartebereich vor einem kleinen Sitzungssaal.

Dort saßen Sir Simon in einem Sessel und neben ihm Frank Holmes in einem Rollstuhl. Letzterer hob die Hand, als er uns sah und ersterer erhob sich.

"Sherlock, schön zu sehen, dass Sie es doch ganz gut überstanden haben", begrüßte er den Detektiv, als dieser ebenfalls aufgestanden war. "Man hat uns gestern zunächst im Ungewissen gelassen. Aber dann hat John ja hereingeschaut. - Tja, ich wollte Frank noch hierher begleiten, zumal Miss Dixon diese...Abteilung nicht betreten darf."

Sherlock nickte nur und sein Blick sprang immer wieder zu Frank, der ihm angestrengt zulächelte. Unterdessen gingen Schwester und Pfleger wieder und Anthea verschwand durch eine repräsentative Tür.

"Sir Simon...", begann ich inzwischen.

Während sich dieser mir zuwandte, schlüpfte Sherlock an uns vorbei zu Frank.

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Alles halb so wild - und du?" fragte Frank tapfer zurück.

"Bloß ein bisschen durchgeschüttelt..." Sherlock klang etwas zaghaft und musterte Franks violett schillerndes, geschwollenes Kinn.

"Wirst du noch hierbleiben müssen?"

"Trotz Flügelhemden, Schnabeltassen und Enten bin ich auch kein Freund von Krankenhausaufenthalten", witzelte der Vogelfreund. "Und das hier wollte ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, auch wenn es Mycroft nicht so gefällt! Ich werde bei Si unterkommen und dann sehen wir weiter. Setz dich doch, siehst angegriffen aus..."

"Dixie will in einer Stunde auch vorbeikommen", erklärte mir Fitzgerald lächelnd, während Sherlock in einem Sessel platznahm. "Die Fahrt zu ihr, beziehungsweise in ihre Uni wäre allerdings noch etwas zu lang und beschwerlich. Das meint er mit 'und dann sehen wir weiter'. Sieht ja vielleicht morgen schon anders aus..."

"Wäre ja schön, wenn diese scheußliche Geschichte am Ende doch noch etwas Gutes für Frank hätte, aber es ist wohl noch zu früh, um das zu beurteilen", bemerkte ich.

Simon sah zu Boden. "Tja, ich werde dann mal gehen und mit Dixie auf der Station warten. Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch..."

Doch er hatte zu lange gezögert. Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt und Simon sich drei Schritte entfernt, da verließen die Dunns mit Mycroft und einem Bodyguard den Aufzug. Ich sah, wie Fitzgerald zusammenzuckte, dann wandte er sich zur Brandschutztür zum Treppenhaus, die von einem von Mycrofts Anzugtypen bewacht wurde, und nur von innen zu öffnen war.

"Simon! Bitte, warte!" rief Sir Reginald schlicht.

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und sah zu Boden. Er rührte sich nicht, auch nicht, als der Lord ihn erreichte. Ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Es war nicht richtig, ihnen zuzusehen, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dich hier zu treffen...aber ich wäre sonst nachher zu dir gefahren..."

Der Earl hoffte vergeblich, dass der Sir sich überwinden würde, ihn anzusehen...zögernd hob er die Hand, machte Anstalten, seinen Arm zu berühren, stockte dann aber.

"Ich habe mich indiskutabel aufgeführt. ...dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, macht nicht ungeschehen, dass ich dich vor den Rangern gedemütigt habe, das ist mir klar, aber - vielleicht...  
...du...wolltest helfen, ich weiß...

Es tut mir leid, Simon...du kennst mein Temperament...

Könntest du dir vorstellen, mir zu vergeben?"

Jetzt hob Fitzgerald den Kopf, man könnte fast sagen, in Zeitlupe, sah den bittenden Blick, die dargebotene Hand, die ein wenig zitterte...

Dann schluckte er. "Weiter-..." Er räusperte sich, denn seine Stimme erwies sich als so belegt, dass er nur ein Flüstern herausgebracht hatte. "Weiterzuermitteln, ohne es mit dir abzusprechen, war wirklich nicht in Ordnung...", gab er zu.

"Aber es war trotzdem das einzig Richtige, diesen Fall Sherlock Holmes zu überlassen! ...Simon…", bat Sir Reggie leise.

Dieser hob endlich die Rechte und schlug ein. Sir Reginald klopfte ihm mit der Linken auf die Schulter. "Danke, alter Junge!"

Zögerlich umarmte Simon den Kleineren mit Links und dieser erwiderte das sichtlich erleichtert.

"Na, also...", seufzte Frank leise neben mir. "Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen..."

"Ich auch. Ich hab ihn so beschwatzen müssen, mich zu unterstützen...", raunte ich

Anthea kam zurück, eine Blondine mit langen Locken und Schlauchbootlippen im Schlepptau, die ich sofort erkannte.

"Ach, nein: Bee Jay! Lange nicht gesehen...", seufzte ich genervt.  
"Ehm... Dr Wanton, hallo!" grüßte sie unbehaglich.  
"Watson. Immer noch Watson!" verbesserte ich.

Mycroft runzelte die Stirn. "Gut. Können wir dann?"

 

 

 

tbc


	216. Eine streng geheime Vernehmung

 

  
Im angrenzenden Konferenzraum wartete Mrs Tettmar - nicht nur in Handschellen, sondern auch noch in einem mit einem Speichenschloss gesicherten Rollstuhl. Sie versuchte, ausdruckslos dreinzusehen, doch ihr Gesicht zuckte hier und da ein wenig. Ihr Mund und ihre Nase sahen rot-violett und etwas verquollen aus, die rechte Hand war bandagiert. Neben ihr saß Lexa Kent und wirkte gleichzeitig hellwach und gemütlich, als freue sie sich auf das Spektakel. Zwei Wachleute in dunklen Nadelstreifen hielten sich im Hintergrund.

Gegenüber dieser „Anklagebank“ befanden sich U-förmig arrangierte Tische. Anthea wies den Dunns Plätze auf dem linken Schenkel zu, Sherlock steuerte die andere Seite an, wo er sich an den Rand des Mittelteils setzte. Seinem Blick und einer kleinen Geste entnahm ich, dass wir, das heißt Sir Simon, Frank und ich, uns auf dem anderen Schenkel des U breitmachen konnten. Also ließ ich Simon mit Frank durch und setzte mich neben Sherlock. Fitzgerald suchte sich den Platz ganz außen – wie um Frank vor der Mörderin zu beschützen. Mycroft, flankiert von Bee Jay und Anthea, ließ sich genau in der Mitte nieder.  
"Wieso denn schon wieder die Kent?" wisperte ich Sherlock zu.  
"Wegen der Geheimhaltung. Und weil Colleen illegale Pokerrunden auffliegen lassen könnte. Aber hauptsächlich, weil sie...im Zweifelsfall letztlich genau das tun wird, was Mycroft benötigt."  
  
"Ich darf doch um Ruhe bitten?" beschwerte sich Mycroft.  
Okay. Ich hätte auch noch Fragen zu diesem illustren, geheimen Stockwerk gehabt, aber das musste wohl warten.

"Bee Jay, Sie sollten uns zunächst die Ergebnisse von Mrs Tettmars Hausdurchsuchung inklusive ihres Computers und den Nekropsien der ...Pferdekadaver präsentieren", begann Mycroft.

Sherlock sah verdrießlich drein.

"Es wird mich nicht überraschen, zu erfahren, dass sie Accounts bei Pokerforen hatte und dass man diese frisierte Frackingstudie auf ihrer Festplatte gefunden hat. Wir wissen, dass sie nicht aus der Gegend des Parks ist, der Grundwasserspiegel ist viel  zu niedrig – dafür genügte mir ein Blick. Entsprechende Fachleute können sicher rasch die Region identifizieren. Ich habe da auch schon einen Verdacht...einer von Lord Kenwoods Golfgästen, nicht?"  
"Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wovon Sie da reden", behauptete Mrs Tettmar, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
"Vielleicht fanden Sie im virtuellen Papierkorb oder wahrscheinlicher als Template auch die gefälschte Mail, die Devlin geschrieben haben soll. Und der Betäubungsmix in den Pferden wird genau der Wirkstoffkombination entsprechen, die in der Tierklinik verschwunden sind. Und ihre Konten haben Sie sicher auch überprüft. Ich wette, es war ein Thriller für alle Zahlenfreunde. Langweilig! Ich vermute, sie hat auch an der Börse gezockt. Das war ja mal richtig in Mode. Diese ganzen Details haben Zeit bis später.“

„Ich habe mir bis gestern Mittag nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Ich schwöre!“ beteuerte Mrs Tettmar. "Muss dieser Schlägertyp wirklich hier sein? Soll mich das einschüchtern oder was?"

„Schön. Ich wollte auch gerade vorschlagen, mit gestern zu beginnen“, sagte Sherlock ruhig. „Folgende Tatbestände sind unbezweifelbar: Mrs Colleen Tettmar hat Sachbeschädigung und schweren Diebstahl begangen, eine Bank überfallen, jemanden angeschossen, sich einer Freiheitsberaubung, eines Carjackings mit einer weiteren schweren Körperverletzung und einer Entführung schuldig gemacht. Und warum? Weil sie mitbekam, dass ich ihr auf der Spur war.  
Dass ich wusste, dass sie es gewesen sein muss, die auf die Frau im Bett von Lady Dunn geschossen hatte, dass sie zuvor den Wachmann betäubt hatte, mehrfach Spuren platziert, die Kamera präpariert, Festplatte und Akku aus dem Laptop gestohlen und den Ausdruck einer nachgemachten E-Mail in Lady Olivias Büro geschmuggelt hat. Sie kannte das Geheimnis von Nathan Miltons Armee-Revolver – und als sie feststellen musste, dass sie die Falsche erschossen hatte, brauchte sie ein anderes Motiv. Das Frackinggerücht passte nicht zum Mord an der Milliardärin..." Er wandte sich der Angeklagten zu. "Doch ehe Sie noch ein weiteres Ass aus dem Ärmel zaubern konnten, hatte Ihnen Ihr verwechseltes Opfer bereits ein neues Motiv in die Hände gespielt: Samantha Merryweather hatte bereits den Park und auch das Schloss bedacht."

"Das können Sie alles nicht beweisen, weil es nicht wahr ist!" fauchte Colleen. "Ich würde Oliv niemals auch nur ein Haar krümmen! Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich! Ich habe keinen Menschen erschossen – und die Tiere bei der Jagd habe ich für gewöhnlich auch verfehlt! Und an dem Filialleiter wollte ich vorbeischießen! Ja, tut mir leid! Aber, was die Morde angeht, haben Sie die Falsche! Ich weiß nichts von diesen Dokumenten, von denen Sie da reden. Ich wusste nicht, dass Nathans Revolver noch funktionstüchtig ist. Er sagte, der Lauf sei ausgegossen worden, als er bei einer Party gefragt wurde, bei der ich anwesend war – ich habe nichts getan! Der wahre Täter muss geschickt bei mir eingebrochen sein, so dass ich nichts gemerkt habe! Oder er hat meinen PC gehackt – so etwas hört man doch ständig!"

"Hat er auch Ihr Gehirn gehackt, so dass Sie auf einmal einen Ausdruck verwendeten, der vom Pokern kommt?" spottete Sherlock. "Anscheinend haben Sie doch bisher so getan, als hätten Sie davon keine Ahnung.  
Sie hatten am Freitag Rückenprobleme, denn Sie konnten zwar am Tatort und in Hütte Nummer 4 einen Flaschenzug für den Bock und die Leiche benutzen, aber nicht im Wildententeich, wo Sie Devlins Leiche ohne Hilfsmittel vom Pferd hieven und dabei praktisch gleichzeitig an das Metallgitter binden mussten."

"Halb England hat mal Rückenschmerzen! Sind das etwa alles Mörder? Wieso hätte ich den neuen Chefranger töten wollen? Da wurde doch...diesen Clayton verhaftet..."  
Mehr wagte sie nicht zu sagen, es wäre verdächtig gewesen, hätte sie sich in ihrer eigenen kleinen Intrige zu gut ausgekannt. "Ich hatte überhaupt gar kein Motiv!"

"Und Sie haben am Samstagmorgen Ihren Kaffee draußen auf der Terrasse eingenommen und von dort aus den Salon beobachtet," fuhr Sherlock fort.

"ist das neuerdings verboten? Ich brauchte einfach frische Luft. Ich war verkatert."

"Als Ihr vermeintliches Opfer die Szene betrat, haben Sie sich vor Schreck den Kaffee übergeschüttet und mussten sich umziehen. Aber das Umschminken war problematischer, nicht?"

"Umziehen...? UmSCHMINKEN...?! Sind Sie verrückt? – und wenn? Ungeschicklichkeit ist kein Verbrechen! Es wird der Restalkohol gewesen sein! Und da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder Auto gefahren bin, noch sonstige gefährliche Maschinen bedient habe, spielt das gar keine Rolle! Das ist albern!"

"Ich kann bezeugen, dass der erste Lippenstift, den Sie an diesem Tag verwendeten, zu der bekleckerten Bluse passt, die Ihre Größe hat und obendrein in die Preisklasse Ihrer besseren Garderobe passt. Und als Sie die Pferde ermordeten, haben Sie einen Nagellacksplitter platziert, der gewiss ausgezeichnet zum Ringfinger Ihrer linken Hand passt. Ich bin sicher, Diana Milton lackiert ihre Nägel auf andere Weise, als es bei diesem Fragment geschehen ist!"

"Sie bluffen! Ein Nagel ist kein Fingerabdruck!" versetzte sie.

Bee Jay lächelte süffisant. „Die Miltons hatten am Wochenende gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen. Auf den Fotos lässt sich gut erkennen, dass Diana Milton helle Kleidung trug – und rosé-farbenen Nagellack. Auch noch beim Frühstück am Sonntag – und das, obwohl sie sich den Nagel am linken kleinen Finger abgebrochen hatte. Wie sollte sie da in der Nacht auf Montag einen Splitter violetten Nagellack verlieren?"

"Na, vielleicht hat ja SIE ihn platziert! Genau deswegen! Oder es war eine Komplizin – oder jemand ganz anderes, aus einem ganz anderen Grund!"

Sherlock lächelte finster.

"Besitzt sie eine Katze, Mycroft? Ich gestehe, ich bin nicht ganz sicher..."

"Es wurde weder eine Katzentoilette gefunden, noch gibt es eine Katzenklappe. Aber im Küchenschrank waren verschiedene Knabberhäppchen für Katzen. Keine Vollnahrung. Ein paar Haare, wenige Kratzspuren. Daraufhin haben wir die Nachbarn überprüft. In der Tat ist darunter ein älteres Paar, das eine Katze hat und gerade verreist ist. Mrs Tettmar hat ihren Schlüssel für eventuelle Notfälle. Und in der Garage stand wohlbehalten der Aston Martin One 77."

"Aha, die Nachbarsmieze kommt also gerne mal auf ein Häppchen vorbei und wurde am Wochenende prompt zur Komplizin gemacht", resümierte Sherlock.

"Richtig. Die Tierärztin erkannte sie als diesen blinder-Alarm-Notfall vom Sonntag wieder", stimmte Bee Jay zu.

"Und wenn es so wäre! Ich hasse eben Rappen. Mich hat mal einer abgeworfen und schwer verletzt! Hat mich furchtbar traumatisiert! Das kam am Freitag bei der Jagd wieder hoch...ich wurde einfach nicht damit fertig, ich musste...mich abreagieren! Das mit den Pferden gebe ich zu – aber mit dem Rest habe ich nichts zu tun!"

"Hübsches Märchen!" schnurrte Bee Jay. "Aber wieso dann nur die drei? Es gibt doch noch mehr Rappen im Park?"

"Na, ich wollte sie ja nicht gleich ausrotten. Drei haben mir als Genugtuung genügt. Man soll ja nicht übertreiben..."  
Frank lachte kurz auf, nahm sich aber sofort zurück.  
"Jetzt sagen Sie doch auch mal was, Mrs Kent! Sie sind doch meine Anwältin!" entrüstete sich die Angeklagte.

"Ach, Sie machen das doch sehr gut!" lächelte diese süß.

"Schön. Dann bezeuge ich doch mal, dass du am Freitag einen Apfelschimmel hattest – keinen Rappen!" fauchte Lady Dunn.

"Aber gesehen hab ich doch welche! Bitte, Oliv, ich habe keinen Menschen ermordet! Aber als ich gestern diese Anschuldigungen hörte, bin ich einfach in Panik geraten! Ich – ich fühlte mich...verraten und verkauft! Von meinen besten Freunden! Von Menschen, für die ich mich jahrelang so ins Zeug gelegt habe! Eigentlich hatte ich euch doch gestern um ein Darlehen bitten wollen – das allererste Mal, wie du wissen wirst! – und ich war so zuversichtlich, es zu bekommen! – Und dann das! Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken! Dieser Vertrauensbruch ist absolut traumatisch für mich! Ich bin...ausgeflippt! Und deshalb sah ich mich doch überhaupt erst gezwungen, auf andere Weise zu Geld zu kommen", behauptete die Beschuldigte.

"Sie konnten sehr wohl klar denken!“ versetzte Sherlock ärgerlich. „Sie haben sämtliche Autoreifen gleich paarweise zerstochen und Sie haben das schnellste und teuerste Auto entwendet. Aber dann merkten Sie, dass diese Rechnung trotzdem nicht aufgehen würde. Die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer fuhren nun mal nicht schneller als höchstens 100. Sie googleten das Modell und begriffen, wofür die 77 steht. Es gibt nur 77 Exemplare. Sie hätten in all der Eile keine Chance gehabt, ihn auch nur zu einem Zehntel seines Wertes abzustoßen. Nicht ohne Verbindungen! Und die Leute aus der Gegend und auch die Verkehrspolizei kennen den Wagen – kam es vor, dass Ihnen jemand freundlich und ehrerbietig zugewinkt hat - und dann plötzlich erstarrte und ihm förmlich die Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben stand: Wer ist das denn?! ...und ich wette, zum Motorradverleih sind Sie querfeldein geradelt. Ich habe ihn im Internet gesehen, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir noch nicht klar, dass Sie umsteigen würden. Sie hatten geplant, in der Bank eine Geisel zu nehmen und deren Fahrzeug zu annektieren und ich denke, dann wollten Sie auf einem Rundflug einen Hubschrauber hijacken, aber dann sahen Sie den Geländewagen vor der Bank, dem Sie doch gerade erst zwei Reifen zerstochen hatten, und darin Ihre gute Freundin, Lady Dunn, und meine Kollegen John und Frank. Also, wo war der Earl und wo der verflixte Detektiv? Sie zählten eins und eins zusammen, clever wie Sie sind, sagten sich, dass ich mit Sir Reginald im schnellsten Wagen von Lord Kenwood ganz in der Nähe sein musste, weil wir Sie immer noch mit dem Aston Martin unterwegs wähnten. Und da reifte ein Plan in Ihnen heran. Sie würden die Geisel aus der Bank nur in der Tiefgarage ihren Wagen sperren und dann mit Lady Dunn als unfreiwilliger Chauffeurin mit dem Geländewagen...ins Gelände fahren und hoffen, dass der Noble dem nicht gewachsen wäre. Ziemlich clever, dieser letzte Schachzug."

"Nein! Ich – ich war völlig kopflos! Ich schwöre, ich war in Panik! Ein blindes Huhn findet eben auch mal ein Korn! Ich war nicht zurechnungsfähig! – Mrs Kent!!"  Verzweifelt und empört appellierte sie an die Verteidigerin. Inzwischen glaubte ich ihre Rolle begriffen zu haben: Lexa Kent mochte eine Staranwältin sein, doch in diesem geheimen Prozess konnte es ihr egal sein, wenn sie ihn verlor – niemand sonst würde es erfahren und die es wussten, kannten die Zusammenhänge. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und auch Colleen würde das durchschauen.  
"Bitte, Oliv! Ich hätte dir doch nichts getan...ich wollte dich nicht wirklich als Geisel nehmen! Ich...habe nur bei meiner besten Freundin Zuflucht gesucht, ich wollte dich alleine sprechen, es dir erklären...aber dann hatte ich Angst...Angst vor diesem Detektiv und noch viel mehr vor deiner Feindseligkeit, verstehst du! Ich war so entsetzt, dass du nicht zu mir hältst!"

"Du denkst, es stünde Aussage gegen Aussage?" höhnte Lady Dunn amüsiert.

"Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn!" schnappte Sherlock ungeduldig. "Sie sind die Einzige, die ein Motiv und alle Möglichkeiten hatte – für beide Morde und für alle falschen Spuren. Und Sie haben keine stichhaltigen Alibis. Allein das würde den Geschworenen schon genügen. Und dazu noch die erdrückende Beweislast an Indizien!"

„Aber wenn ich es doch nicht war!“ beharrte Colleen weinerlich. „Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wo Sie meine Motive für die Morde sehen wollen!“

"Ach, nein? Und was ist mit den Kontoauszügen? Wir kennen inzwischen die wahren Kontobewegungen der letzten Monate. Höchst abenteuerlich!" Lady Dunn sprach souverän, leise und lauernd.

Mrs Tettmar schnappte nach Luft und erbleichte.

"Ja!" bekräftigte Sir Reginald. "Gar nicht zu reden von zwei nichtexistierenden Rangern, drei virtuellen Pferden, hochentwickelter Elektronik zum Filmen und Orten von Tieren, die nie angeschafft und diversen Reparaturarbeiten, die nie durchgeführt wurden. Wir waren inzwischen nicht untätig. All Ihre Abbuchungen und Einzahlungen der letzten, knapp eineinhalb Jahre lassen sich genau überprüfen. Von den weiter zurückliegenden zumindest die größeren Vorgänge."

"Sir Reggie...!" jammerte Colleen.

"So werden Sie mich nie wieder nennen!"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander – ließ das dann aber ganz schnell wieder bleiben – als sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte, sah ich, dass Sherlock ihr einen Schneidezahn abgebrochen hatte.

Ich hoffe, du hast dir damit inzwischen schon oft auf deine verlogene Zunge gebissen! ging es mir durch den Kopf.

"Mylord..., ich habe durch meine Arbeit viele neue, lukrative Investoren gewinnen können, renommierte, zahlungskräftige neue Clubmitglieder! Spenden! Ich habe das reine Spendenvolumen auf fast 300% gesteigert, seit ich für Sie arbeite! Und wäre die allgemeine Wirtschaftslage nicht so mies, wäre ich bestimmt noch erfolgreicher gewesen! Ist das denn gar nichts wert? Und ich habe immer wieder alles zurückgezahlt, das werden Sie ja dann auch sehen. Naja, zuletzt noch nicht, aber das hätte ich doch noch! Und über die...naja, die zusätzlichen Unkosten habe ich Buch geführt und sie im Grunde auch beglichen...zumindest war ich dabei. Es gab da leider bei mir neulich...so einen...naja...Engpass...Letzten November und Dezember habe ich zusammen Dreitausend Pfund gespendet und im Februar nochmal zwei. Ich hätte doch alles – "

"Das ist ja lächerlich!" explodierte Lord Dunn.  
"Ruhig, Schatz, das ist sie doch nicht wert", raunte Olivia und streichelte seinen Arm.  
"Ja, Sie haben Erstaunliches geleistet“, räumte der Earl ein. „Dafür wurden Sie gut bezahlt und erhielten Achtung und Anerkennung. Ob das nichts wert ist? NEIN, NICHT MEHR! Weil Sie es selbst zunichte gemacht haben!  
Sie haben doch damit auch den Park und den Klub dazu gezwungen, Steuern zu hinterziehen! Nicht im großen Stil, aber ausreichend schwerwiegend, um unseren Ruf dadurch nachhaltig zu schädigen, falls diese nichtexistenten Personal- und Anschaffungskosten ans Licht gekommen wären! Allein das ist schon so perfide – ich finde keine Worte! Und SOOwas hatte die schönste Gästesuite auf dem Schloss meiner Ahnen!"

"Ich...ich wollte doch nur...meine Chance ergreifen...niemand sollte zu Schaden kommen...", jammerte Colleen und sah Olivia bittend an, „Am allerwenigsten, du liebste Freundin! Wenn das ganze Unternehmen…, wenn dein Mann in Verruf gekommen wäre, das wäre doch entsetzlich für dich geworden! Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen!

…ich meine, selbst wenn ich alles auf mich genommen hätte, wäre es für euch skandalös gewesen, dass eine einzelne Angestellte, so etwas durchziehen konnte – ich wollte euch davor bewahren!“

„Anthea, nehmen Sie zu Protokoll, dass die Angeklagte, soeben den Mord an Dr. Theodor Devlin zugegeben hat“, sagte Mycroft scharf.

„Schon geschehen, Sir!“

„Nein! Nein, habe ich nicht!“ rief Colleen entsetzt.

„Aber natürlich haben Sie das!“ spottete Sherlock.

"Aber… es…

…es ging doch…um so viel mehr, verstehen Sie denn nicht?“

„Nein. Wenn du gefragt hättest: Soll ich lieber einen Skandal verhindern, oder ein Menschenleben verschonen? Hätten wir gesagt: Skandal ist das kleinere Übel!“ schimpfte Lady Dunn. „Was hast du erwartet? Dankbarkeit? Im Übrigen ist dieses…sogenannte Motiv völlig unglaubwürdig!“

Colleen starrte unter sich.

„Also, schön…ja, es war…ein bisschen anders…  
Dr Devlin…hat mich erpresst…  
Ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg…“

„Dr Devlin“, schaltete sich überraschend Frank ein. „muss ein vielseitig gebildeter und kluger Mensch gewesen sein. Er kannte sich nicht nur mit heimischen Wildtieren aus, denn seine Eltern haben einen Zoo betrieben, wie Sie ja wissen. Er kannte also auch wirklich gefährliche Kreaturen. Er wäre nicht arglos und ohne Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in ein Gehege mit Großkatzen oder Alligatoren gestiegen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich habe Sie beide doch gesehen. Wie Sie da alleine angeritten kamen im Vollmondschein. Natürlich konnte ich keine Gesichter erkennen, aber sehr wohl Ihre Gestik. Und die Identität der Personen ist ja nun geklärt. Ihr Begleiter war nicht im Mindesten misstrauisch, er war nicht auf der Hut, er witterte keinerlei Gefahr von Ihrer Seite. Wenn er Sie erpresst hätte, wäre er nicht so dämlich gewesen, sich von Ihnen an diesen einsamen Ort locken zu lassen. Sie haben es nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass er von Ihren Machenschaften erfuhr. Für ihn waren Sie eine neue Kollegin, eine kompetente, nette neue Kollegin, die ihm etwas zeigen wollte.“

Ein paar Momente schwiegen alle beeindruckt und überzeugt. Sherlock lächelte.

Doch unsere Angeklagte, wollte sich noch immer nicht ganz geschlagen geben. „Ich…ich stamme aus...kleinen Verhältnissen... Kleine Verhältnisse, die dann…noch schlimmer wurden…Meine Mutter starb…in Armut…ich habe einfach Angst davor, wieder arm zu sein! Arm und jung...das geht ja noch...irgendwie…, man hat noch Träume und Energie...aber arm und alt...?  
Oliv..., bitte, versteh doch – du weißt, wie es ist, in der unteren Mittelklasse! Ich habe mit noch weniger angefangen! ... Es lief jahrelang so gut – ich habe einen alten Landsitz gekauft und bin dabei, ihn zum Hotel umbauen zu lassen...er wird ein Schmuckstück! Das ist meine Altersversorgung! – und dann kam Devlin, und war kurz davor, alles zu ruinieren! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich hatte doch gar keine Wahl...!"

Fassungslose, ungläubige Stille einerseits. Lexa und Bee Jay schüttelten grinsend die Köpfe und Frank stammelte leise: "Die sagen das wirklich...?"

"KEINE WAHL?!" fauchte Olivia. "Du hattest unfassbare Möglichkeiten! Ja, frau bringt es auch heute immer noch weiter mit gutem Aussehen und Charme statt mit Grips, das ist eine traurige Wahrheit, die man an uns beiden sieht. Aber wie kannst du jetzt – JETZT – noch annehmen, dass ich ein Nachsehen mit dir habe? Du wolltest mich abknallen! Aber – "

"Nein! Nein, bitte, das musst du mir glauben!" rief Colleen leidenschaftlich. "Bitte, Oliv, das hätte ich doch niemals gekonnt! Das war ich nicht!“

„Unsinn! Aus Ihrer Sicht musste Lady Dunn schon allein deshalb sterben, weil sie hätte bezeugen können, dass der Ausdruck dieser Absage per E-Mail nicht von ihr ausgedruckt worden ist – und dass in diesen Stapel sowieso keine Absagen gehörten! Gar nicht zu reden von dem ausgeschlachteten Notebook! Dadurch ist völlig offenkundig, dass beide Morde zusammenhängen. Es gibt keinen zweiten Täter! Es gibt allenfalls weitere Motive wie Missgunst und Rivalität, weil der Park drohte, vom exklusiven Club zum Vergnügungsort für den Pöbel zu werden!“

„Ich gebe zu, da sind wir uns uneins! Und ja, ich denke, diese Öffnung wird dem Park schaden! Die reichsten Mitglieder werden abspringen und die Natur wird unter dem Andrang leiden! Aber trotzdem! Oliv, deshalb hätte ich dir doch nichts getan! Ich wusste ja, wer in dem Bett lag! Das hab ich doch für euch getan! Für dich und Reginald! Weil ich Angst hatte, sie könnte ihr Testament wieder ändern! Ich hatte da so etwas aufgeschnappt, als sie mit ihrer Assistentin sprach! Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber du warst ja so durcheinander, du Ärmste, da – "

„Anthea – “

„Schon notiert, Sir: Die Angeklagte gesteht die Schüsse auf die in der Nacht von Freitag, den 17. auf Samstag, den 18. Juni im Bett des ehelichen Schlafzimmers der Dunns  befindliche Person.“

„Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Also, erstens“, begann Bee Jay gelassen: „Ihre Mutter war gar nicht sooo arm – “

„Was wissen Sie denn schon!“ blaffte Colleen.

„Ruhe! Jetzt rede ich! Zweitens, sie ist mit einem…Mann ins Ausland durchgebrannt, der eine lukrative Geschäftsidee zu haben schien, und hat alles verfügbare Vermögen mitgenommen, um ihn bei der Vorfinanzierung zu unterstützen, so dass Sie, Mrs Tettmar, mit Ihren Großeltern zusammen auf den Schulden sitzenblieben. Interessantes Muster. Aber im Grunde nebensächlich. Was viel schwerer wiegt, ist drittens: Sie konnten unmöglich von dem neuen Testament wissen, denn Mrs Merryweather hatte es erst am Tag vor ihrer Ermordung geändert. Erst kurz vor dem Zubettgehen, mit Miss Doherty und Mr Simmonds als Zeugen. Ihre Assistentin dagegen, kann von diesem neuen Testament eigentlich nichts gewusst haben - und ich kann Ihnen auch sagen, wieso: Die beiden Zeugen wurden durch die Unterschrift unter dieses Dokument zugleich zum Stillschweigen darüber verpflichtet, dass Miss Dales – so die Erblasserin ihr bis dahin nicht gekündigt habe – eine halbe Million Pfund erben solle. Und, da der Umstand, weshalb Mrs Merrweather in diesem Bett übernachtete, ein wenig peinlich war, ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie wussten, wen Sie vor sich hatten – und worauf Mr Sherlock Holmes schon wieder brennt, es anzumerken: Der Einbruch in Lady Dunns Büro ergibt nur in Verbindung mit ihrer Ermordung einen Sinn!“

„Danke“, schnurrte Sherlock.  

Stille trat ein.

„Mrs Tettmar: Noch irgendetwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung?“ fragte Mycroft sachlich.

Sie schluckte.

„Es…begann…mit kleinen Beträgen…immer ganz kurzfristig…anfangs Bargeld um meine Einsätze aufstocken zu können, das ich am nächsten Tag wieder ersetzte…“

„Es begann! Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Es? Du! Du hast in die Kasse gegriffen. ES hat nicht den Anfang gemacht! Oder ist jetzt das Geld schuld?!“ schimpfte Olivia.

„Ja.., ja, ich weiß…aber es schadete ja nichts – ich meine: Ich hab ja niemandem geschadet.  
…ich…hatte ein Stipendium…sonst hätte ich nicht studieren können. Damals hab ich pokern gelernt und ich merkte, dass es mir lag... Es reizte mich natürlich, mal richtig zu spielen… Da war in der Provinz ein kleines neues Casino, das ein Turnier veranstaltete. Achtzig Teilnehmer, also acht große Tische. Ja, 200 Pfund waren für mich damals wahnsinnig viel Geld. Aber irgendwie dachte ich auch, dass ich das Interesse verlieren würde, wenn ich nicht weit käme – und das wäre dann auch gut so. Aber ein paar Stunden später war ich dann tatsächlich am Finaltisch! Das war ein irres Gefühl! Ich hätte 5000 oder 3500 oder 1500 Pfund gewinnen können! Aber dann habe ich mich gefragt, was würde meine Großmutter dazu sagen, wenn sie erführe, dass ich Poker spiele? Das durfte nicht passieren! Wäre ich unter den ersten drei gewesen, wäre mein Name und vielleicht mein Bild in den Medien gelandet. Ich bekam kalte Füße und…beschloss zu verlieren. Das wäre sogar beinahe schiefgegangen, denn bei meinem nächsten All in habe ich einen anderen Spieler vom Tisch genommen…wie auch immer…der Abend endete frustrierend. Ich beschloss, nicht mehr zu spielen. Es war nicht seriös, also sollte ich es lassen! Punkt!  
Aber später geriet ich…unter die Börsenspekulanten und ich merkte, dass ich ein Händchen für Investitionen habe… Tja, und dann…bekam ich irgendwann mit, dass es Online-Poker gibt… Zuerst habe ich nur um Spielgeld gezockt. Aber dann: Hier konnte ich es wagen, es war anonym. Kein Bekannter, kein Kollege würde es wissen und mich schief ansehen, weil ich um Geld pokere…bis ich merkte, dass es für mein Gefühl eigentlich egal war, ob ich mit Aktien oder mit Karten zocke und…dass ich womöglich schon spielsüchtig bin, war es eigentlich schon zu spät…  
Ich versuchte, es zu kontrollieren, dachte, ein anderer Job würde helfen. Eine Weile schien das zu funktionieren.  
Aber dann kam ich hierher…und – und…  
Ich geriet in Versuchung, borgte mir auch mal ein paar Scheine aus der Handkasse des Clubs – aber meine Bilanz war dann doch immer wieder positiv…und natürlich wurde ich dann…mutiger… Ich nahm mir vor, einen gewissen Prozentsatz meines Gewinns zu spenden…ich wollte doch nichts Unrechtes…“

„Mycroft! Müssen wir uns dieses Rührstück noch weiter anhören?“ stöhnte Sir Reggie, doch ehe dieser antworten konnte, sagte Olivia zu Colleen: "Weißt du, was eigentlich das allerschrecklichste an dieser ganzen Geschichte ist?! – Du hättest zu mir kommen können! Du hättest vor einer Woche zu mir kommen und mir sagen können: 'Liebe Oliv, ich hab da was ganz Dummes gemacht und ich komme da nicht mehr raus. – Du hättest sagen können: Ich wollte das ganz alleine wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber es ist außer Kontrolle geraten und jetzt will der Neue die Bücher sehen. Bitte, lass es nicht zu, dass ich auffliege...' – ...!" schlug Olivia in flehendem Ton vor. Doch dann wurde sie finster: "Und ich gutmütige Kuh hätte dich gedeckt – ich hätte dir die beste Therapie besorgt, wir hätten einen Weg gefunden, das heimlich unter uns abzumachen – weil ich blöde Gans geglaubt habe, wir seinem Freundinnen!!! – Aber Nein! Du gehst einfach hin und bringst Leute und Pferde um – eigentlich sogar mich – beinahe! Und wolltest andere für dich in den Knast gehen lassen, schießt Unbeteiligte nieder und dann heulst du hier rum, du hättest das tun müssen?! Wie erbärmlich! Bei diesem Realitätsverlust wäre doch wohl lebenslange Sicherheitsverwahrung fällig!"

Gewiss hatte Colleen cool bleiben wollen, aber nun wusste sie, dass sie geschlagen war. "Wie...wie...sind Sie denn nur dahinter gekommen, dass es bei Devlin kein Eifersuchtsdrama war...? Die Kontoauszüge waren doch unauffällig...", stammelte sie.

"Ich wusste es gleich Samstagfrüh. Und die ausgedruckte E-Mail brachte Gewissheit, dass es keine zwei unabhängigen Täter sein konnten. Wäre auch höchst unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Aber das Motiv war zunächst nicht greifbar. Wie Sie ja wissen, ...waren mir eine Weile die Hände gebunden, aber mein Kollege Dr Watson ermittelte weiter. Chief Miller erwähnte, er sei kein Zahlenmensch und schon vollauf mit sich zufrieden, wenn er es auf die Reihe bekam, alle Quittungen und Unterlagen für die Steuererklärung in einem Schuhkarton zu sammeln. Dies und sein Veterinärmedizinstudium waren die erheblichen Unterschiede in der Qualifikation des alten und des neuen Chefrangers. Dr Devlin hatte auch Ahnung vom Geschäft, von Buchhaltung, Marketing, damit ist er groß geworden. Abgesehen davon wussten wir ja, dass den Posten kein Hiesiger erhalten sollte."

"Das...das war alles?!" flüsterte sie fassungslos.

"Es war das entscheidende lose Ende, der Faden, an dem ich ziehen musste, um das ganze Gewebe aufzuziehen. Dazu kamen die per Post zugesandten Kontoauszüge, die nicht aus dem Automaten stammen, der fehlende Kartentisch und - "on full tilt"..."

Sherlock lächelte müde und herablassend.

"Wie konnten Sie wissen, dass es einen weiteren Kartentisch gegeben hat?!"

Sherlock seufzte: "Es gibt noch Spuren der Rosetten an der Decke, wo die Lampen direkt über den Tischen hingen. - Mycroft: Ich denke, ihr kommt jetzt ohne uns zurecht – und du hast ja wohl auch noch einen dringenden Termin."

"Scharf beobachtet", lächelte Mycroft.

"Nun, dann werden wir ein andermal über eine gewisse Abkürzung aus drei Buchstaben reden müssen. – Übrigens, Mrs Tettmar: Gelb-Grün ist das neue Schwarz. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie passendes Make-up bestellen wollen!"

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ja, ich wusste das auch nicht, aber wie ich jetzt gegooglet habe, sind die Gefängnisuniformen für Kapitalverbrecher in UK Gelb und Grün.  
<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2333757/Mark-Bridger-discussed-serial-killers-friends-boasted-I-know-hide-body.html>  
Also Orange mag ich ja gar nicht bei Kleidung, aber DAS hat ja schon was von Narrenkostüm. Peinlich!

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich wusste das auch nicht, aber wie ich jetzt gegooglet habe, sind die Gefängnisuniformen für Kapitalverbrecher in UK Gelb und Grün.  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2333757/Mark-Bridger-discussed-serial-killers-friends-boasted-I-know-hide-body.html  
> Also Orange mag ich ja gar nicht bei Kleidung, aber DAS hat ja schon was von Narrenkostüm. Peinlich!


	217. Noch ein Abend auf Dunn Hall

 

"...Mrs Tettmar: Gelb-Grün ist das neue Schwarz. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie passendes Make-up bestellen wollen!"  
Sie warf meinem Freund einen bitterbösen Blick zu, unterdessen grinste ich in mich hinein. Sherlock hatte seinen Modetipp ganz trocken abgesondert und verzog keine Miene. Olivia lachte hart und erklärte: "Eigentlich wollte ich ja als Schlusswort loswerden, dass du jetzt wirklich vor Neid grün und gelb wirst, liiiebste Fffreundin!"  
"Oh, Verzeihung, das hätte Ihnen natürlich zugestanden!" kicherte ich und ließ Sherlock ganz leicht meinen Ellenbogen spüren.  
"Eh, ja...ein hübsches Wortspiel, wirklich", räumte er ein. "Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie mit einigen Fachbegriffen jongliert haben. Mögen Sie Gerichtskrimis?"  
Das war jetzt für Sherlocks Verhältnisse schon recht beachtlich.  
"Ich hab mal Anwaltsgehilfin gelernt..."  
"Ah, das erklärt einiges."  
"Tja, für ein Jura-Studium reichte das Geld nicht – vielleicht auch nicht nur das. Aber die Materie hat mich interessiert und so ging es ja auch..."  
"Und glücklicherweise kam sie zu Sir Peter Mallory in die Kanzlei, wo sie dann mir über den Weg lief", bemerkte Sir Reggie augenzwinkernd, während er ihre Hand nahm und diese dann beinahe ehrfürchtig küsste.

"Bee Jay: Weitermachen. Anthea: Was ist mit den Handys?"  
"Habe ich hier, Sir!" Sie gab Frank, Sherlock und mir unsere Telefone zurück. "Wir haben sie trockengelegt...", bemerkte sie augenzwinkernd.  
"Und ausspioniert!" brummte Sherlock misstrauisch.  
"Immer so undankbar!  
Anthea: In fünf Minuten auf dem Dach", sagte Mycroft knapp, sah kurz in die Runde, nickte Sir Reggie entschuldigend zu und rauschte hinaus.  
Sir Simon erhob sich und trat hinter Franks Rollstuhl. Als Sherlock aufstand, entging mir nicht, dass er sich am Tisch abstützte und einen Moment verharrte, ehe er den Stuhl zurückschob.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Geht schon..."  
Ich stand ebenfalls auf und jetzt wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich – wie Sherlock wohl auch – fast die ganze Zeit über meinen Kopf nach rechts gedreht gehalten haben musste. Keine so gute Idee. Mir war ein wenig schwindlig und es kam mir so vor, als wäre meine Wirbelsäule nicht im Lot und ich hätte ein wenig Schlagseite. Ob es Sherlock ähnlich ging?  
Inzwischen waren die Dunns – der Earl voraus – zu Simon und Frank geeilt. Wahrscheinlich um sie gleichfalls einzuladen. Simon antwortete ein wenig zurückhaltend, doch Reginald machte lächelnd eine wegwerfende Bewegung und nickte dazu. Simon beugte sich zu Frank hinunter und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm.  
Inzwischen hatten Sherlock und ich Si und Frank wieder eingeholt und die Dunns lächelten uns zu. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit, um mich im Namen von Sherlock und mir nach Lady Olivias Befinden zu erkundigen, für die großzügige Einladung und den Picknickkorb zu bedanken und leise anzumerken, dass Sherlock und ich auch noch Beschwerden mit den Kiefergelenken hätten.  
"Oh..., ja, das erklärt wohl den Umstand, wieso Sie alles außer dem Mousse au Chocolat übrig gelassen haben, tut mir leid...", lächelte sie bedauernd.  
"Ich bitte Sie, ich hätte es gar nicht erwähnt, aber besser ich sage jetzt etwas, als es stellt sich erst beim Dinner heraus, dass wir fast genauso schlecht kauen können, wie Frank..."  
"Da haben Sie zweifellos recht!"  
"Sie beide fahren mit uns und Si kommt dann mit Francis und den Damen nach, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist – sonst lasse ich Ihnen noch einen Wagen kommen?" sagte Sir Reggie.  
Ich wollte schon so etwas wie 'nein, danke, bestens' sagen, aber Sherlock war schneller. "Nun, wir hätten hier noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen – also, wenn es keine Umstände macht..."  
"Aber gar nicht, dann bis später, Gentlemen..."  
"Lächerlich!" stellte Sherlock fest, als uns Anthea zum Aufzug brachte. "Wieso waren vorhin noch Rollstühle Vorschrift und jetzt nicht mehr?"  
"Berechtigte Frage", grinste ich. „Willst du dich beschweren?“  
"Sei bloß still…! – Frank, was hatten Reginald und Simon da eben zu debattieren, ich konnte es nicht so gut sehen und hab nur etwa die Hälfte von den Lippen ablesen können."  
"Sherlock! Wenn du das bei einer Observation machst, okay, aber das geht dich kaum etwas an", tadelte ich ihn.  
"Wenn mein Name fällt schon..."  
Frank grinste. "Nun, sinngemäß hat Si Redge informiert, dass wir heute Abend bereits mit Roberta und Jemima verabredet sind, worauf der Earl diese ebenfalls einlud und anmerkte, dass das ja auch den Männerüberschuss verringern helfe. Worauf Simon meinte – "  
"Bitte, Frank – ", versuchte Fitzgerald ihn zu bremsen.  
"Worauf Simon meinte, dass euch beide der dann noch bestehende Frauenmangel nicht wirklich stören würde..."  
"Was völlig in Ordnung ist...!" setzte Sir Simon verlegen hinzu.  
"Wir sind nicht...", setzte ich an, ließ es dann aber bleiben. "Okay, wir sind auf unserem Stockwerk...dann bis später...  
…also, ich bin zwar froh, dass du es in so höflicher Manier gesagt hast, aber was bitte, haben wir denn jetzt hier noch zu erledigen?" fragte ich Sherlock später als wir zurück auf "unserem" Korridor angelangt waren und Simon Frank in Richtung von dessen Zimmer schob.  
"Das siehst du gleich...", murmelte er und strebte unserem Zimmer zu.  
"Ich vermute mal, unser Gepäck ist schon weg...", gab ich zu bedenken und dann kam mir des Rätsels Lösung: Sherlock befürchtete, mit den Herrschaften auf der fast einstündigen Fahrt und natürlich gleich im Anschluss bis zum Zubettgehen Smalltalk machen zu müssen. Zugegeben, ich konnte nachvollziehen, dass er lieber seine Ruhe haben wollte...  
Aber Sherlock antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete nur die Tür, steuerte das noch nicht frisch bezogene Bett an und – legte sich auf den Rücken.  
Verblüfft sah ich, wie er die Augen schloss, dabei schwer schluckte und die Hände ins Laken krallte.  
"Sherlock...!"  
Ich eilte an seine Seite.  
"Wenn du dich noch so schlecht fühlst, sollten wir aber noch hierbleiben!"  
Er riss die Augen auf: "Auf gar keinen Fall! – Gib mir zehn Minuten, ja?"  
"Reg dich doch nicht auf, bitte!"  
Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich ihn wieder an diesem Flussufer im Matsch liegen, zitternd und keuchend und außer Stande, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen.  
"Lass das! Es geht gleich wieder!" brummte er. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich nach seinem Arm gegriffen hatte.  
"Okay. Ruh dich aus, wir haben ja noch Zeit. Der Wagen wird mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde hierher brauchen. Und wenn wir um sechs starten, kommen wir gegen sieben an, das reicht allemal", sagte ich in beruhigendem Ton. Dabei zog ich ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen und deckte ihn mit der Decke von meinem Bett zu.  
"John...?" murmelte Sherlock matt.  
"Ja?"  
"Geht's dir gut?"  
"Bisschen müde und leichte Kopfschmerzen", spielte ich mein Befinden herunter und sah zum Tisch hinüber, dann stand ich auf, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob es wohl noch Kräutertee gab.  
Ich schenkte einen ein und ging zurück zu Sherlock.  
Aber dann fragte ich ihn doch nicht, ob er eine Tasse Kamillentee wolle. Er war nämlich schon eingeschlafen.  
Also trank ich die Tasse leer, zog meine Schuhe aus und legte mich ebenfalls nochmal hin, wobei ich meine schwarze Jacke über die Füße breitete.

 

Der SMS-Alarmton von Sherlocks Handy weckte mich. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und sah, dass Sherlock blinzelte.  
"Mach langsam...das ist sicher unser Taxi...",  nuschelte ich und tapste dann unsicher zu ihm hinüber.  
"Müssen wir denn heute auch so furchtbaren Smalltalk machen wie letzten Freitag?" jammerte er leise.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube, ganz so steif wird's nicht. Außerdem kannst du sagen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst.  
Wie geht's dir?"  
"Wieder besser. Ich werde nur so wahnsinnig schnell müde..."  
"Ja, geht mir ähnlich...ich hol dir einen Kamillentee, ja?"  
"Ja, bitte", murmelte er matt und rollte sich nach links.  
"Wie bist du eigentlich drauf gekommen, dass Mycroft noch einen Termin hat?"  
"Er macht sonst gerne noch einiges zeremonielles Tamtam bei solchen Gelegenheiten. Diesmal war er nur an der schnellen Abwicklung interessiert. Natürlich muss noch genau untersucht werden, wie sie an Miltons Revolver kam, jedes einzelne kleine Detail muss dokumentiert werden, also zB die Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und so. Du wirst wissen, dass schon dem Wachmann ein Schlafmittel in den Kaffee zu kippen als Körperverletzung gilt..."  
"Ja, okay, verstehe. Aber bei zwei Morden, Körperverletzung, Bankraub und Entführung sollte eigentlich das Maß sowieso schon voll genug sein, damit sie nicht mehr lebend rauskommt, oder?"  
"Es ist immer besser, den Geschworenen alles zu präsentieren, das macht in diesem Fall viel besser deutlich, wie planvoll und kaltblütig sie vorgegangen ist, zum Beispiel, dass sie Miltons Revolver schon vor einiger Zeit an sich gebracht haben muss, ohne bereits genau zu wissen, wie er ihr nützlich sein könnte. Oder dass sie sich nicht bloß einfach heimlich Geld geborgt hat, was manch einer im Stillen harmlos finden mag, sondern, dass sie darüber hinaus auch noch Unkosten erfunden und sich obendrein all das noch schöngelogen hat vor ihrem zweifelhaften Gewissen."  
"Findest du es harmlos, sich heimlich Geld auszuleihen?" Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich dazu kam, ihn das zu fragen, und ich erschrak auch augenblicklich darüber: Ich wollte es nicht wissen!  
"Naja, in so großem Stil und ohne Not natürlich nicht mehr. Allerdings ist bei den reinen Ausleihaktionen ja wirklich niemand zu Schaden gekommen, abgesehen davon, dass dem Club Zinsen zugestanden hätten. Bei einem echten Notfall wäre es entschuldbar – aber dann hätte sie auch darum bitten können. Dass sie es immer heimlich gemacht und niemals auch nur um einen Vorschuss gebeten hat, beweist klar, dass sie schon von Anfang an plante, es wieder und wieder zu tun, dass sie sich diese Option zumindest offen halten wollte, denn nur so würde kein Verdacht auf sie fallen, wenn ein paar Scheine fehlten. Anfangs war es ja Bargeld, kleinere Beträge und leicht zu manipulieren. Aber Abhebungen? Das ist dreist! Andererseits bei ihr war es da schon längst...Suchtverhalten..."  
Er hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und nippte an seinem Tee.  
"Und das könnten ihr die Geschworenen nachsehen, wenn es dem Verteidiger gelänge, ihnen Sucht als Krankheit zu verkaufen. Aber wird es denn überhaupt ein Geschworenengericht geben? Dann kommt ja doch alles an die Öffentlichkeit!"  
Sherlock trennte seine Lippen rasch von der Tasse, ehe er leise loskicherte.  
"Was?" fragte ich – wider Willen grinsend.  
"Sie wird denken, dass es einen normalen Prozess gibt. Wird es aber nicht sein. Alles Schauspieler und Komparsen von Mycroft. Es gibt solche geheimen Verhandlungen öfter als du dir vorstellen kannst und sie wird dann auch in einen speziellen Knast kommen und zwar mit einer neuen Identität. Und in ihrem Fall gehe ich davon aus, man wird ihr weismachen, dass mit ihr einige so hingebungsvolle Pferdefreundinnen einsitzen, dass sie wirklich besser niemandem ihre wahre Identität oder auch nur einen Teil ihrer Taten preisgibt, weil sie sonst gelyncht wird!"  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"  
"Doch. Das geht natürlich nur, wenn die Öffentlichkeit die Identität nicht kennt oder der Tod des Schuldigen vorgetäuscht wird. In diesem Fall ist es allerdings komplizierter, da den Banküberfall doch eine ganze Reihe von Leuten mitbekommen hat. Es wird also heißen, die Bankräuberin sei tot und die restlichen Verbrechen werden entweder unter den Teppich gekehrt oder gelten als ungelöst. Du wirst also leiiider nicht darüber bloggen können."  
"Davon bin ich sowieso ausgegangen. Schon allein wegen deiner Inhaftierung. Ich will zukünftige Verdächtige nicht ermutigen, dich anzuzeigen – beziehungsweise uns."  
"Gut. Das brauche ich wirklich nicht so bald wieder!" grinste er.  
„Sherlock…dieses Krankenhaus und dieser…fast luxushotelmäßige Trakt, wo wir eben waren – ist das hier alles mit den Orten vergleichbar, wo wir nach meiner Vergiftung, deinem Zolpi-Trip und dem Überfall nach…der Lamborghini-Sache waren?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Nicht ganz. Das hier ist ein reguläres, öffentliches Krankenhaus mit einer geheimen Abteilung. Die anderen…Einrichtungen, wo du schon warst, sind geheime Stützpunkte. Die meisten davon haben eine medizinische Abteilung, die oft auf bestimmte Forschungen spezialisiert, aber auch für Notfälle ausgerüstet sind. Diese angebliche Seuchenschutzbehörde damals und auch…dieser auf Opiate spezialisierte Professor…“ Er stockte. Dass ich fast an seiner Stelle den goldenen Schuss erwischt hätte, erschreckte ihn anscheinend immer noch. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Es war Mycrofts Idee, solche Schlupfwinkel über das ganze Land zu verteilen – und das ist wirklich sehr clever. Angenommen ein Ort wird enttarnt oder gar in die Luft gejagt, dann bleibt der Schaden überschaubar und wenn ein Geheimagent verletzt oder unter Drogen gesetzt  wurde und fantasiert, kann er – jedenfalls, wenn er sich in seiner Heimat befindet, rasch versorgt werden, ohne ein Sicherheitsrisiko darzustellen. Alle wissen vom Hauptsitz des GCHQ in Cheltenham – aber der Doughnut ist nur eine von vielen Zellen in einem großen Organismus – wenn auch die architektonisch auffälligste – was zur Ablenkung dient…“  
Beeindruckt atmete ich hörbar aus.

"Trotzdem hat er uns nach einer gewissen Mission zuhause untergebracht… Tja, eine große Oberfläche, bedeutet auch eine große Angriffsfläche…  
Ähm, was dagegen, wenn ich die SMS beantworte?"  
"Hm? Äh, ja – ich meine, nein, mach nur..." Er fingerte das iPhone aus seiner Tasche und gab es mir.  
Ihre Limousine steht bereit!  
Wir sind in ein paar Minuten unten, schrieb ich, ging dann ins Bad, kämmte mich rasch, zog meinen Schlips zurecht und...grinste kurz die Krawattennadel an.

Sherlock wuschelte gerade durch seine Locken, als ich wieder ins Zimmer trat.  
"Können wir?" fragte er kühl, lächelte mich dabei aber ausnehmend freundlich an.  
"Fertig, wenn du es bist."

Wir verbrachten die Fahrt schweigend – nur dass ich Sherlock dreimal unauffällig antippte, als er einzunicken drohte und er kaum wahrnehmbar dankbar zurücklächelte. Es wäre ihm gerade jetzt nicht gut bekommen, wenn er mit zur Seite gesunkenem oder frei baumelndem Kopf geschlafen hätte.  
Was sollte das morgen geben, wenn wir den Heimweg antreten wollten? Frank würde uns nicht fahren können, außerdem wollte er ohnehin noch in der Gegend bleiben. Vielleicht konnte uns ein Chauffeur von Sir Reggie zu einem Bahnhof bringen, von dem aus wir bis London durchfahren könnten?  
Wie auch immer – wir würden dann mindestens vier Mal so lange unterwegs sein...  
Etwa nach der Hälfte der Strecke schätzungsweise schlug Sherlock die Arme ineinander und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. Mir fiel wieder ein, wie ich ihn nach der Explosion des Unterschlupfs des Riesenkillerpaares auf den Rücksitz von Lestrades Wagen gepackt hatte und an einige Gelegenheiten, wo ich selbst auf der Rückbank eines Taxis liegend zugebracht hatte.  
"Nicht einschlafen, John...!" wisperte es neben mir und ich spürte, wie er meinen Arm drückte.  
"Okay, danke...", murmelte ich.  
"Wir sind auch gleich da."

Benson persönlich empfing uns und brachte uns in eine kleine Suite bestehend aus Wohnzimmer, wo bereits unser Gepäck stand, mit Teeküche und Bett, einem Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett und einem Badezimmer.  
"Sie werden um halb acht zum Dinner erwartet, Gentlemen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und bitte scheuen Sie sich nicht zu klingeln, falls Sie etwas benötigen sollten."  
"Äh, ja, danke, Benson", antwortete ich etwas zerstreut. Keine halbe Stunde mehr. Da war es einfacher, ich machte uns schnell selbst zwei Tassen Tee mit Beuteln.  
Der Butler hatte gerade erst die Tür geschlossen, als Sherlock bereits das Bett zerwühlte.  
"Was...was soll das?" fragte ich.  
"Nun, man wird morgen denken, dass ich einen unruhigen Schlaf habe und das ganze Doppelbett benutzt habe sozusagen..."  
Bestens. Er hatte gerade verfügt, dass wir beide die Nacht im Doppelbett verbringen würden! Konnte er mir da kein Mitspracherecht einräumen, verdammt?!  
Es war lächerlich, aber an der Wärme, die mir in den Kopf stieg, merkte ich, dass ich rot wurde.  
Sir Simon shippte uns auch schon – und nun das...!  
"V-verstehe...", grinste ich verlegen, öffnete den Küchenschrank und verbarg so mein Gesicht hinter dessen Tür, wo ich angelegentlich nach Tassen und Tee suchte...  
"Wie war übrigens dein Querfeldeinritt? Du musst doch etwas außer Übung sein", fragte ich.  
"Ein kleines bisschen. Genießen konnte ich es nicht, dazu war ich zu sehr mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Hab mich gefragt, was sie tun wird..."  
"Na, diese Salami-Taktik vorhin war jedenfalls dreist!"  
Sherlock hatte sich in einen großen Sessel sinken lassen und sich ein Zierkissen hinter den Kopf geklemmt.  
Sein Anblick veranlasste mich dazu, die Kopfschmerztabletten hervorzukramen und mich außer um den Tee noch um zwei Gläser Wasser zu kümmern.  
Später trottete Sherlock auf den Balkon, um eine zu rauchen. Ich ließ ihn gewähren, denn ich wollte mich jetzt nicht mit ihm anlegen. Allerdings war es bei diesen Symptomen unklug, seine Blutgefäße dazu zu veranlassen, sich zu verengen.  
Schließlich brachen wir in den Salon auf.  
Mary-Ann und Edwin begrüßten uns zuerst und bedankten sich für unsere Hilfe, Simon war mit Frank, Dixie und Bobby eingetroffen – aber als ich den Mann am Kamin erblickte, wurde mir etwas mulmig. Ich hatte ihn schon auf Fotos gesehen: Lord Kenwood.  
Er grinste in Sherlocks Richtung und kam auf uns zu.  
"Mr Holmes! Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Sie machen sich ja hoffentlich keine Gedanken wegen des Schadens?"  
Er doch nicht! dachte ich.  
„Ich denke dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden…“, sagte Sherlock gelassen. „Schade, dass wir ihn nicht mal richtig ausfahren konnten.  
"Es ist ganz gut, dass der Noble weg ist. Seit ich ihn angeschafft habe, schimpft meine bessere Hälfte mit mir! Sie hat vorher nie etwas über meinen Fuhrpark angemerkt – aber "dieses schreckliche Vehikel ohne Airbags und alles, das ist Hybris! Hybris ist das! Wie kannst du nur!?"..." imitierte er sie. "Nun kann sie sagen, dass sie recht hat und dass sie es gleich gewusst hat! ...und ja...vielleicht hatte sie wirklich recht...", grinste er schief. "Ich werde sie schön in die nächste Opernpremiere und anschließend in ein exquisites Restaurant ausführen, ihr eine hübsche, neue Brosche schenken und dann kehrt hoffentlich wieder Frieden ein!" lachte er. „Übrigens, ich bin dabei, mir rund um meinen Golfplatz eine Rennbahn anlegen zu lassen – naja, Autorennen und Golfspiel gleichzeitig wäre ja sowieso unsinnig, nicht? Wenn der Ring fertig ist, will ich ihn mit Redge einweihen… Aber wenn Sie mal Lust haben sollten, würde ich Sie auch zu dem Spektakel einladen. Und dann findet sich ja sicher eine Gelegenheit…"  
Oh, nein…! dachte ich nur.  
„Darauf komme ich gerne zurück!“ grinste Sherlock.  
„Na! Dann werde ich mal. Habt noch einen schönen Abend zusammen! Cheerio!"  
„Und Gruß an die Gattin!“ merkte ich noch an. „Ich hoffe, du warst nur höflich…?“  
„Höflich? Wieso?“  
„Nein, wieso frag ich auch…ich weiß doch, was du mit Gregsons Porsche getrieben hast…“  
„Eben. Auf so einer Rennbahn würde ich immerhin nicht gegen die Straßenverkehrsordnung verstoßen. Das ist dir doch so wichtig!“  
„Aber noch viel wichtiger ist mir, dass du dir nicht den Hals brichst!“  
Sein Lächeln zeigte einen Anflug von Ärger, den ich aber nicht ernstnahm.

Daraufhin wurden wir zu Tisch gebeten. Zunächst wurde Champagner gereicht.  
"Meine lieben Freunde... Auch wer noch Medikamente einnehmen muss, wird 100 ml Champagner nicht zurückweisen müssen. Ich bin mehr als dankbar, dass diese entsetzliche Geschichte ausgestanden ist! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin immer noch zutiefst schockiert, dass du, meine geliebte Olivia, in Lebensgefahr warst. Und das nicht nur gestern! Sondern dass eine kaltschnäuzige Mörderin hier ein- und ausging. Übrigens wird von Mitternacht an von ihr nie wieder gesprochen werden. Sie ist verschwunden. Aus Ende. Das ist die offizielle Version. Ich möchte auf die drei mutigen – oder nein, sorry, die vier mutigen Ermittler anstoßen, die diesen Fall gelöst haben. Ihr habt...euer Leben, eure Freiheit ...und eine Freundschaft riskiert...Tut mir leid, Si, du hast es gut gemeint... Und ich möchte auch auf meine wunderbare, mutige Gattin trinken: Oliv! Mach sowas bloß nie wieder! Und das sage ich nicht wegen des Rovers!"  
Allgemeines Gelächter.  
"Bleiben Sie gerne noch ein paar Tage, wenn Ihnen danach ist. Trotzdem möchte ich schon anmerken, dass ich Ihnen, Francis, bereits einen Satz neuer Reifen bei Ihrem Rover habe aufziehen lassen.  
Aber nun will ich uns alle nicht länger aufhalten: Auf unser aller Gesundheit!"  
Der erste Gang bestand aus einer Sauerampfer-Cremesuppe, die überraschend schmackhaft war, dann folgte der Hauptgang aus drei formvollendeten Klecksen – wie professionell hingetupfte Sahnehäubchen – bestehend aus Erbsen-, Karotten- und Kartoffelpüree und dazu ein Ragù alla Bolognese vom Reh, das im Prinzip eine Bologneser Salsa mit sehr viel, sehr fein und körnig gebratenem Hack und sehr wenig Soße zu sein schien. Diese Masse war mithilfe einer Puddingform zu einem …Rentier zusammengepresst worden. Ich vermute jedenfalls, dass es eine Weihnachtsform war – und dann handelte es sich gewiss um ein Rentier…  
Um jegliche Peinlichkeiten gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen, bekam jeder haargenau das Gleiche. An diesem Abend brauchte niemand seine Zähne zu benutzen.  
Den Abschluss bildete weiße und dunkle Mousse au Chocolat mit verschiedenen Waldbeersaucen.  
Sherlock, Frank und ich tranken Wasser, während die anderen verschiedenen Weinen zusprachen.

Frank und Dixie saßen nebeneinander und manchmal berührten sich ihre kleinen Finger und sie lächelten einander verstohlen an. Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu grinsen und Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Dieses Menü lässt mich dem Alter, wenn ich einmal zahnlos sein werde, weniger pessimistisch entgegen sehen", witzelte Simon leise zu Roberta.  
"Untersteh dich! Du wirst dir schön anständige Implantate machen lassen, wenn es soweit ist. Das muss ja wohl drin sein!" knurrte sie lächelnd.  
"Also, Mum, wenn wir ab Mitternacht nicht mehr von der Gewitterziege sprechen dürfen, dann musst du uns jetzt aber dringend schildern – "  
"Edwin, ich muss doch sehr bitten – das war nun wirklich kein Spaß!" tadelte Lord Dunn seinen Sprössling.  
"Nun lass sie das doch selbst entscheiden! Vielleicht erleichtert es sie ja sogar, wenn sie sich das von der Seele reden kann!" rechtfertigte sich der Junior – auch wenn das nicht seine Hauptmotivation war, hatte er nicht ganz unrecht.  
"Oh, es war wirklich nicht so spektakulär…“, begann Olivia, nahm noch einen großen Schluck Rotwein und atmete tief durch. „Aber ich hatte eine Wahnsinnsangst, vor allem zu Beginn. Erst dachte ich, sie wird uns alle umbringen – dann war ich wirklich überzeugt, dass sie den armen Frank abknallen wird, damit wir merken sollen, dass sie zu allem entschlossen ist. Es war dann schon mal eine Erleichterung, zu wissen, dass sie Redge nichts tat! Ich ahnte, was sie vorhatte, denn zufällig kenne ich diesen Wald. Aber ich wusste nichts von dem Unwetter, in das ich dann hineinfahren sollte! Aber ich glaube, diese – diese Hexe auch nicht! Ich sage euch, man hat nicht besser sehen können als nachts! Es war fast genauso dunkel – und dann noch der Regen!  
Ich wusste, dieser Rennwagen wird sich im günstigsten Fall im Morast festfahren. Gelegentlich sah ich die Scheinwerfer in dem einen oder anderen Rückspiegel aufleuchten. Zu hören war wegen des starken Regens und des Motors nichts von dem Unfall, aber wir waren schon um die Flussbiegung herum und ein ganzes Stück tiefer, so dass wir die herumwirbelnden Scheinwerfer sehen konnten, als der Noble die Böschung runterrollte. Ich war geschockt! Ich dachte, Sie würden das höchstens schwer verletzt überleben – wenn überhaupt. Aber…um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte auch: Na, ganz toll! Jetzt bin ich auf mich gestellt!  
Und sie lachte! Ein hartes, schadenfrohes Lachen, das jeder Filmerzschurkin alle Ehre gemacht hätte! So müsste das Lachen von Schneewittchens Stiefmutter klingen oder so…  
Das…das hat bei mir das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht! Ich wurde sauer! Und dann dachte ich: Na, warte, du kommst mir nicht davon! – Schließlich war ich noch nicht gefesselt und solange ich am Steuer saß, sollte sie besser nicht wirklich riskieren, mich anzuschießen! Es mag unvernünftig gewesen sein, aber ich war einfach stinkwütend. – 'Du wirst einen guten Preis erzielen, Prinzesschen!' hat sie gesagt, die selbstherrliche Karrierezicke! Sie hat sich wirklich eingebildet, sie könnte uns mit dieser Studie und Samanthas Testament unter Druck setzen. Ich habe sie auch in dem Glauben gelassen, damit sie nicht durchdrehen sollte. Aber dann kam da diese Kurve und ich hatte plötzlich die Idee, diesen etwas separat stehenden Baum zu rammen – so, dass es die Beifahrerseite erwischen würde, also bin ich überraschend nach links ausgeschert. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich mir ihre Waffe schnappen könnte – aber der Aufprall war dann doch heftiger als gedacht und dann verschwanden wir beide komplett in den Airbags – und sie konnte ihren natürlich gleich kaputtschießen, ehe er sich von alleine geleert hätte. Damit war ich natürlich nicht mehr besser dran als vorher. Im Gegenteil. Sie scheuchte mich nach draußen. Wenigstens hörte dann der Regen bald auf. Ich hoffte, sie würde vielleicht irgendwann ausrutschen – aber nein! Und dabei hat sie mich unablässig beschimpft – bis ich anfing, zurück zu motzen. Sie faselte etwas, ich sei jetzt wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse, wenn ich durch den Regen laufen müsse, und dann sagte sie: ‚Ach so, nein, richtig. Du bist ja gar keine echte Prinzessin. Du bist ja bloß eine Tippse! Eine kleine Hexenschlampe, die sich einen Prinzen verzaubert hat!‘ Sie nannte mich die einstmals dekorativste Trophäe des kleinsten Lords Englands und all sowas. Schließlich unterbreitete sie mir den Plan, dass ich mich an der nächsten Straße als Anhalterin aufstellen sollte, damit sie carjacken kann. Den Fahrer hätte sie sicher erschossen! Ich musste doch irgendwas tun! Ich überlegte, einen Stein aufzuheben, wenn ich mir den Schuh zubinde…oder vorzugeben, dass ich austreten muss… – Sand wäre natürlich toll gewesen – aber das war aussichtslos, denn es war ja alles noch nass. Aber dann kam John dazwischen. Glücklicherweise.  
Aber sie wollte einfach nicht aufgeben. Er hatte ihr schon die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen und ganz der ritterliche Arzt, wollte er ihre Wunde versorgen, und sie schleudert ihm mit der Linken den Rucksack an den Kopf.  
Aber da ist sie an den Falschen geraten! Sie waren großartig."  
„Ach was…“, murmelte ich verlegen.  
„Aber ich hätte es zu gerne gesehen, wie Sie ihr eins in Ihre dreckige Visage gegeben haben, Sherlock!“ setzte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.  
„Du warst das?“ fragte Frank erstaunt. „Aber…Mycroft sagte…“  
„Ich habe darauf bestanden, an den Ort gefahren zu werden, wo sie arretiert  wurde“, knurrte er ein wenig verlegen.  
„Es ist eigentlich ein bisschen schade, dass sie so ganz von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sein wird“, seufzte Olivia zu unser aller Überraschung. „Ich stelle mir vor, wie sie der Neid zerfressen würde, wenn ich ihr künftig Fotos schickte von unseren Festen oder von meinen neuen Schmuckstücken und Kleidern…oder von Mary-Anns Hochzeit…“ Sie lachte. „Sie färbt ab, jetzt werde ich auch schon grausam, was?“  
„Aber es ist doch nur menschlich, wenn Sie’s ihr ein wenig heimzahlen wollen!“ sagte Jemima. „Ich glaube allerdings, sie wird solche Post gar nicht brauchen, um sich in ihrer kahlen Zelle daran zu erinnern, wie schön sie hier gewohnt hat; wie es war, in einem Palast ein- und ausgehen zu können…“  
„Colleens Suite gefällt Ihnen also?“  
„Sie ist perfekt!“ schwärmte Dixie. „Ist sie doch, nicht?“ fragte sie Frank.  
„Sie…ist großartig, ja…vielen Dank…“, antwortete Frank stockend.  
„Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ raunte  Dixie besorgt und drückte seinen Arm.  
„Nein…es ist nur, dass…ich wohl noch etwas brauchen werde, bis ich über das alles hier…werde lachen können… Verzeihung, ich wollte die Stimmung nicht ruinieren…“, murmelte er betreten.  
„Ach, Frank! Ich bitte Sie! Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht entschuldigen!“ rief Olivia. „Ohne Sie würde ich vielleicht gar nicht mehr leben! Die Miltons und dieser Clayton wären in Haft – das heißt nein: Clayton nicht, denn man hätte ja den armen Devlin überhaupt noch nicht gefunden! Und wir hätten einen oder gleich zwei Skandale am Hals, von denen wir uns unmöglich wieder erholen würden! Der Club wäre wahrscheinlich in Kürze ruiniert.“  
„Ja, Frank, sie hat völlig recht!“ stimmte Redge zu. „Sie waren zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort. Nun, nach allem, was Sie hier erleben mussten…und ich bedaure es wirklich, Sie angezeigt zu haben, da weiß ich natürlich nicht, ob Sie überhaupt Interesse daran haben werden…“  
Edwin stand auf und ging zum Kaminsims Ich hätte mich um 180° drehen müssen, um zu sehen, was er da tat, aber das erschien mir unangebracht und auch unwichtig, außerdem würde es mir nicht gut bekommen, mich so zu verrenken. Sherlock starrte ungerührt auf den Eiskübel mit der Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch. Redge räusperte sich. Dann kam Edwin zum Tisch zurück und legte er vor Sherlock, Frank, Simon und mir je einen Umschlag auf den Tisch, an dem eine kleine Schachtel befestigt war.  
„Machen Sie uns die Freude und seien Sie von nun an Ehrenmitglieder des White Deer Clubs. Dies sind Urkunden, Ausweise und Ansteckpins – Sie können den Park jederzeit nutzen – falls Ihnen dieses Abenteuer nicht die Lust an der Natur verdorben haben sollte – was ich nicht hoffe!“  
Etwas ernüchtert musterte ich den Lohn vor mir. Das war schließlich nichts, was ihn Mühe oder Geld kostete, und…wollte? …würde ich jemals diesen Park nutzen? Oder Sherlock? Eher nicht… Und hin und wieder Einnahmen zu haben, auch bei diesem außergewöhnlichen Beruf war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?  
Für Frank mochte es ein Gewinn sein und Simon würde künftig nicht mehr seinen bisherigen Mitgliedsbeitrag zahlen müssen, aber was würden Sherlock und ich schon davon haben?  
„Danke. Das ist…sehr großzügig von Ihnen“, sagte Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung. „Es war ein interessanter Fall und ich habe eine der bösartigsten Frauen kennengelernt, die mir je untergekommen sind. Ein faszinierender Charakter. Nach außen die scheinbar bodenständige, kompetente Karrierefrau, aber in Wahrheit sah sie sich als…verwunschene, zu kurz gekommene Märchenprinzessin.“  
„Oh, ja, das trifft es. Ich bin Cinderella und sie eine meiner fiesen Stiefschwestern – allerdings mit weit mehr krimineller Energie! Ich hatte sie nie zuvor auch nur annähernd so reden hören – so total realitätsfern! …und…so schwarz-weiß und völlig verquer. Ihre Sicht auf die Welt kann man schon pervers nennen!“  
„So. Wem kann ich denn noch einen Digestif anbieten?“ schaltete sich Redge ein. „Oder eine Zigarre?“ fragte er in Richtung des Detektivs.  
Oh, nein, Sherlock…, dachte ich. Andererseits gönnte ich ihm ein wenig Luxus nach all diesen Unannehmlichkeiten und er hatte mir ja erzählt, wieviel solche kubanischen Zigarren kosten konnten… Aber war doch jetzt wirklich zu angeschlagen dafür…“  
„Vielen Dank, Sir Reggie. So gerne ich das annehmen würde. Ich fürchte, ich bin jetzt nicht mehr in der Verfassung und John kämpft auch schon mit dem Sekundenschlaf…“  
„Oh, natürlich. Dafür haben wir vollstes Verständnis! Nach all der Aufregung können wir ja auch etwas Ruhe vertragen, nicht?“ sagte Olivia und klingelte mit einer antiken Tischglocke. „Bitte, es muss sich wirklich niemand verpflichtet fühlen…selbstverständlich steht es Ihnen völlig frei, sich zurückzuziehen. Wir werden das ganz sicher nicht unhöflich finden!“  
„Si…, Roberta, so sehr es mich gefreut hat, dich einmal wieder zu sehen…, aber würden Sie ihn mir kurz ausborgen? Das heißt, falls er mir so eine halbe, dreiviertel Stunde noch Gesellschaft leisten möchte…“, druckste Sir Reggie herum.  
„Aber klar!“ grinste Bobby großmütig.  
„Sehr gerne, Redge. Vorher würde ich mich aber gerne noch vergewissern, dass Frank wohlbehalten in seiner Suite angekommen ist.“  
„Das wird er!“ versicherte Reginald.  
In diesem Moment kam Jane Nesbitt mit einem Rollstuhl um die Ecke und rollte ihn neben Franks Platz, der sich direkt neben einer Ecke des Tischs befand.  
„Einsteigen, bitte, Mr Holmes…“, sagte sie etwas vorlaut und ich sah, wie sie mit Dixie ein Grinsen tauschte. Aha. Also doch. Das musste ihre Quelle sein, dachte ich.  
„Eine erholsame Nacht, Frank“, sagte ich und die anderen stimmten ein.  
„Eddie, bist du so gut und begleitest Sherlock und John noch zu ihren Räumen?“  
„Oh, bitte, das wird nicht nötig sein“, wehrte Sherlock ab. „Ich kenne mich inzwischen sehr gut aus und werde die Suite, in der letztens die Miltons untergebracht waren gewiss auf Anhieb wiederfinden. – Vergiss den Umschlag nicht, John“, setzte er dann leise hinzu.

Wir wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und lösten die Tischgesellschaft auf. Sherlock und ich erhoben uns vorsichtig und ein wenig misstrauisch gegenüber unserem Gleichgewichtssinn und Kreislauf und machten uns dann gemächlich auf den Weg.

 

 

 

 

tbc


	218. Eine grüblerische Nacht

 

 

„Willst du zuerst? Oder soll ich?“ fragte Sherlock mit einem Blick auf die  Badezimmertür.  
„Egal…, geh du. Ich mach uns noch ‘n Tee“, antwortete ich müde. Er nickte und holte ein paar Sachen aus seinem Koffer, der auf einem Hocker lag.  
Ich setzte Wasser auf und manövrierte mich dann vorsichtig in einen Sessel, denn es war doch schon wieder recht anstrengend gewesen, zweieinhalb Stunden so ordentlich dazusitzen – noch dazu, wo jede Silbe und jedes Schlucken noch unangenehm war. Naja und davor noch die fast einstündige Fahrt...  
Ich lauschte auf die elektrische Zahnbürste, die Dusche…dann folgte nur kurz der Föhn…währenddessen machte ich Tee…nach einer kleinen Pause öffnete sich die Tür: Sherlock – in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel lehnte im Rahmen und sah ziemlich blass aus.  
„John…, würdest du…“, japste er.  
Ich eilte zu ihm, legte mir seinen Arm um meinen Nacken und schob ihn behutsam Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
„Danke…, mir ist…schwindlig…“, erklärte er etwas verärgert über diese Unpässlichkeit.  
„Schon gut!“ beruhigte ich ihn, obwohl sein Gewicht schmerzhaft an meinen Schultern zerrte.  
Ich lud ihn auf dem Bett ab, wo er sich ausstreckte und sich fröstelnd die Decke bis unters Kinn hochzog.  
„Sei vorsichtig mit Verrenkungen beim Duschen“, murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „…ich dachte, es sei schon besser…aber das kann täuschen. Wirst du klarkommen?“  
Damit schlug er die Augen auf und musterte mich besorgt.  
„Ich pass schon auf“, beruhigte ich ihn und holte ihm noch seinen Tee, ehe ich selbst ins Bad ging, wo ich seine Warnung beherzigte, danach brachte ich noch Schmerzmittel, Wasser und zwei Gläser mit.  
Gleich in der Tür, die ich halboffen gelassen hatte, empfing mich Sherlocks Blick und folgte mir, bis ich ein Glas bei ihm abgestellt, mit Wasser gefüllt und Tabletten dazu gelegt hatte, um das Bett herumgegangen, alles übrige auf meinem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte und unter die Decke geklettert war.  
„Geht’s wieder einigermaßen?“ fragte ich an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt.  
„Ja…, und du? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Geht, soweit…“ Ich überlegte, wieviel Aspirin ich nehmen sollte.  
„Du fragst dich, wie wir es morgen nachhause schaffen sollen, nicht?“  
„Im Augenblick erscheint mir das wirklich noch recht…mühsam…“, gab ich zu. „Aber warten wir halt erstmal ab, wie wir uns morgen fühlen…“  
Er nickte, zog sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen hoch und warf dann wohl ein paar Tabletten ein. Dass es vier gewesen sein mussten, konnte ich hören. Dann ließ er sich zurücksinken und rollte sich auf die linke Seite.  
„Wieso hast du dich so bedankt für diese Ehrenmitgliedschaft?“ wollte ich wissen und drückte mir ebenfalls vier Tabletten aus dem Blister.  
„Nicht gut?“ ächzte er.  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an und erblickte den verstörten und fast gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Instinktiv drehte ich mich ganz auf die rechte Seite.  
„Nein! Um Gottes willen, nein, du warst ziemlich höflich heute Abend, wirklich, du hast nichts falsch gemacht – aber…entschuldige…ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du dich geärgert hättest! Andererseits haben wir es für Frank getan und hatten natürlich keinen Vertrag mit dem Earl und der muss ja denken, dass uns Mycroft bezahlt… und...dann würde es ja vielleicht sogar als Beamtenbestechung gelten, oder?“ Letzteres kam mir gerade eben erst in den Sinn. Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete, wie er sich wieder beruhigte und schließlich ein wenig herablassend aussah.    
„Ach, John. Du beobachtest nicht! Und in diesem Fall hast du nicht einmal hingesehen!“  
„Du meinst, weil ich mir nicht den Hals nach Edwin verrenkt habe?“  
„Ich konnte ihn ausgezeichnet erkennen, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Der Eiskübel hat einen idealen Konvexspiegel abgegeben. Ich konnte sehen, wie Edwin die Umschläge ansah, dann pickte er sich einen heraus und sah neugierig hinein, guckte beeindruckt – und dann räusperte sich sein Vater.  
Ich weiß ja nicht, ob er mir vielleicht einen höheren Betrag zugedacht hat, als dir – es ist natürlich mein Umschlag gewesen, der den Junior interessierte, vielleicht auch nur wegen meiner längeren Inhaftierung, aber sei versichert, wir werden halbe-halbe machen und du wirst bestimmt zufrieden sein. So ein Earl lässt sich nicht lumpen.“  
„…jetzt…schäme ich mich…“, gestand ich betreten.  
„Du musst dich nur schämen, weil dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, eine spiegelnde Fläche zu nutzen – oder dachtest du, das darf man nur bei Gegenständen, die als Spiegel konzipiert sind? Wie damals bei den Slipstones?“ zog er mich auf.  
„Das ist wohl kaum vergleichbar!“ schnappte ich. „Ich bin eben einfach nicht in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen!“  
Er lächelte beschwichtigend, steckte seine Rechte aus und berührte kaum merklich die Bettdecke über meiner linken Schulter. „Ist ja schon gut…! Versuchen wir zu schlafen, ja?“  
„Brillante Idee!“ seufzte ich müde.  
Er knipste die Nachttischlampe aus.  
Jetzt fühlte ich mich mies. Nicht physisch. Ich ärgerte mich und empfand es als höchst unangenehm und auch unangebracht, dass ich auf unsere "Bezahlung" so reagiert hatte. Noch dazu nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass wir den geschrotteten Noble nicht bezahlen mussten. Es war nicht wichtig! Nicht im Vergleich dazu, dass wir überhaupt noch am Stück aus diesem Wrack herausgekommen waren.  
Was ist los mit mir? Bin ich undankbar? Geldgierig? Miesepetrig? Verunsichert es mich so sehr, kein regelmäßiges Einkommen zu haben?  
Ich versuchte, meine Stimmung zu klassifizieren. Ich war ...angewidert und enttäuscht von mir selbst - total unzufrieden mit mir. ...und, ja: deprimiert.  
Wie kam ich denn jetzt nur auf diese Idee, wir müssten entlohnt werden? Hatte Colleens Motiv auf mich abgefärbt? War ich...neidisch?!  
Schließlich hatte es doch damit angefangen, dass wir Frank hatten helfen wollen.  
Und natürlich verhindern, dass ein heimtückischer Mörder einfach so davonkäme.  
Und, vor allem, soweit es Sherlock betraf, hatte ihn der Trick mit dem Bock neugierig auf den Täter gemacht.  
Und ich hatte anfangs überhaupt kein Verlangen daran gehabt, mich in diese High Society zu begeben! Im Gegenteil...!  
Tja, hätte ich das Bett im Wohnzimmer genommen, hätte ich jetzt vielleicht den Fernseher angemacht, aber so wusste ich nicht recht, was ich gegen meine üble Laune tun sollte. Ich versuchte, an bestimmte Momente in den letzten zwei Tagen zu denken. An Sherlock, der Mycroft mit der Aussicht auf Grießbreiflecken ärgerte – aber das funktionierte nicht, weil der Gedanke an Mycroft dazu geeignet war, mich nur noch mehr zu verstimmen. Ich bemühte die Erinnerung an meine Erleichterung, als Sherlock neben mir in den Autowrack wieder zu sich gekommen war und einigermaßen in Ordnung zu sein schien. Doch die erhoffte Wirkung blieb aus. Nicht mal Sherlocks absurde Bemerkung über den Sinn eines Deckenspiegels im Krankenwagen konnte mich aufheitern. Mir kam nur in den Sinn, dass es in vielen Fällen ziemlich schockierend sein müsste, sich selbst in einer Ambulanz liegen zu sehen...mit einem komplizierten Beinbruch zum Beispiel, der ordentlich blutete und bei dem der Schenkel einen absurd aussehenden Winkel absteht...  
…oder mit einem Rohr oder ähnlichem, das sich einem bei einem Sturz durch den Leib gebohrt hat...  
Brrr!  
Und dabei war ich jetzt noch nicht mal bei Kriegsverletzungen angelangt, sondern nur bei stinknormalen Unfällen.  
Ich hatte als Arzt selbst schon so einiges gesehen – aber dann konnte und musste ich das sachlich betrachten und etwas tun (naja, meistens), aber sich selbst hilflos ansehen zu müssen? Gar keine gute Idee.

Und dann fiel mir auf, wie trocken sich mein Mund schon wieder anfühlte...trotz des Tees vorhin...  
Ich schluckte versuchshalber...  
Hm, fühlte sich das ein kleines bisschen gereizt an?  
Meldete sich da etwa eine Angina an?  
Ach, nee...  
Aber wen wundert‘s...

Und das wäre auch eine Erklärung dafür, wie ich jetzt so übellaunig sein konnte! Das war schon das Aufbegehren gegen das Virus...

"John?" fragte Sherlock leise.  
"Hm?"  
"Was grübelst du?"  
"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht...", behauptete ich seufzend, "aber wenn du eh noch wach bist, geh ich nochmal ganz kurz raus..."  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Jaja. Ich beeil mich auch."  
Also trottete ich hinaus. Vielleicht würde ich noch ein paar alte Hustenbonbons in der Reisetasche finden...?  
Fehlanzeige!  
Unschlüssig warf ich einen Blick in die Bar.  
Na, schön...  
Ich entschied mich dafür, mit Wodka zu gurgeln. Als ich das Glas ausgespült hatte und die Flasche zurückstellte, fiel mein Blick auf ein paar Packungen Halls Mentho-Lyptus Extra Strong. Ha, sehr fürsorglich, in der Bar gleich etwas gegen Fahnen zu deponieren. Besser als nichts...! Ich genehmigte mir gleich zwei Bonbons und schob mir den Anbruch in den Ärmel. So ausgestattet schlich ich ins Schlafzimmer zurück.  
"Du bekommst Halsschmerzen...", nuschelte Sherlock. Obwohl es eine Feststellung bzw. Deduktion war, klang es nicht arrogant und triumphierend wie sonst so oft.  
"Weiß nicht, könnte sein...", gab ich verdrießlich zu.  
"Zieh einen Schal an, könnte helfen..."  
"Ja, vielleicht..."  
Ich drehte nochmal um. natürlich hatte ich keinen Schal mit. Es war Ende Juni. Andererseits hätte es ja schon sein können, dass wir bei diesem Fall hätten nachts durch den Wald schleichen müssen...  
Wie auch immer. Beim Verbandsmaterial befand sich natürlich auch ein Dreiecktuch, das würde zumindest für heute Nacht gehen.  
Als ich wieder hereinkam, blinzelte Sherlock müde und grinste. Ich lächelte zurück und schlüpfte ins Bett. Sherlock drehte sich auf die linke Seite zurück.  
"Gute Nacht, Sherlock."  
""Schlaf gut, John."  
Ich knipste das Licht wieder aus und mir fiel ein, wie Sherlock vorletzte Nacht seine Hände in meinen Schlafsack gekrallt hatte, damit ich nicht aus dem französischen Bett in Simons Gästezimmer rollen sollte...

Seltsamerweise hatte sich mein Unmut wieder gelegt.

Als ich wieder erwachte, erinnerte ich mich nur vage an ein paar unangenehme bis schockierende Traumfetzen, die durch mein Gehirn gezuckt sein mussten. Aber mehr auch nicht. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich allerdings, dass entsprechende, massive Albträume trotzdem in den nächsten Nächten auch noch kommen konnten. Die jüngsten Abläufe setzten sich in meinem Gehirn scheinbar wieder zusammen:  
Die Verfolgung, der Unfall...wir haben Colleen gestoppt...Krankenhaus...die Vernehmung...und nun waren wir wieder auf Dunn Hall...diesmal in einem Doppelbett...  
Nun man hatte uns schon zu Beginn zu dritt "zwei Doppelzimmer oder eine Gäste-Suite mit drei Schlafräumen und Teeküche" angeboten, wobei ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass man uns für einen schwulen Dreier gehalten hatte, schließlich hatte der Earl bereits gewusst, dass ein Kumpel von Simon die Vogeluhr anlegen sollte, und durch Sherlocks Durchsuchungen wusste ich, dass Colleens Suite auch mit einem Einzel- und einem Doppelbett ausgestattet war – obwohl sie anscheinend nie jemanden mitgebracht hatte; in mehr als fünf Jahren nicht. Eine kaltherzige, einsame Frau. Eigentlich hätte das traurig sein müssen, aber selbst Mitleid hatte sie sich nun verscherzt...

Was ist übrigens mit meinem Rachen? kam es mir in den Sinn.  
Hm...das etwas raue, trockene Gefühl konnte jetzt auch am Wodka und den scharfen Pfefferminzdrops liegen...schwer zu sagen...  
Ich drehte langsam den Kopf nach rechts und musste lächeln. Sherlock lag eingekuschelt auf der linken Seite und schlief noch fest. Es war einer dieser Momente, wo ich mich tatsächlich versucht fühlte, mal eigenhändig durch diese Locken zu wuscheln...nur so aus Neugier...  
Ob es mir gelingen würde, meine Seite des Bettes so perfekt zu machen, dass es so aussehen würde, als habe hier wirklich nur einer von uns geschlafen? Wohl eher nicht... irgendwelche Knitterfalten gab es immer...  
Also hatte es wohl sein Gutes, wenn dieser Fall weitgehend geheim bleiben würde.  
Mein Nacken und Hinterkopf schmerzten dumpf, so wie es sich bei einem leichten Kater anfühlt, was sich dann zumeist mit ein, zwei weiteren Stunden Schlaf von alleine gibt. Nur, dass ich keinen Kater haben konnte.  
Ich bezweifelte, dass es mir gelingen würde, hinauszuschleichen, ohne dass Sherlock aufwachte, und wenn ja, ob es ihn wecken würde, wenn ich im Bad das Wasser aufdrehte...

Also blieb ich erst einmal liegen und döste nochmals ein. Oft ist das eine gute Entscheidung, aber manchmal träume ich in dieser Phase und das verläuft selten angenehm. Dieses Mal war es allerdings nur dieses Gefühl, ins Bodenlose zu fallen, das sich mitunter einstellt - doch im nächsten Moment wähnte ich mich in dem Boliden, der nun über eine Klippe kippte und in freiem Fall in einen Abgrund hinabstürzte.

Im nächsten Augenblick, schnappte ich nach Luft, schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien und unterdrückte dann ein überrumpeltes Ächzen, weil mir die Kiefergelenke mörderisch wehtaten.  
Verdammter Mist, aber auch.  
Langsam klappte ich wieder den Mund zu und wartete angespannt, dass der Schmerz abklingen würde...

"John? ...alles in Ordnung?" nuschelte Sherlock.  
"Ja..., hab ich dich geweckt?"  
"Nein..., hab eben gerade festgestellt, dass ich nicht mal angemessen gähnen kann, weil meine Kiefer das noch nicht mitmachen..."  
"Geht mir ähnlich...Schweinerei, was? Und sonst so?"  
"Frag mich nochmal, wenn ich wach bin..."  
"Okay..., dann werde ich mich mal ins Bad schaffen...", erklärte ich, nahm das aber lieber langsam in Angriff.  
Vielleicht wäre ein Vollbad nicht verkehrt...

Also, schloss ich den Abfluss und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Dann rasierte ich mich, putzte Zähne - beides erwies sich als ziemlich unangenehm - , legte Klamotten raus.  
Eigentlich war das Wasser nun doch etwas zu heiß, aber das würde ich einfach ignorieren. Ich kippte Latschenkiefernöl dazu, das in einem kleinen Regal bereitstand, und tauche erstmal ab.

"...John?  
John, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung...?"  
hörte ich Sherlock durch die Tür fragen.  
Als ich gedankenlos den Mund aufriss, nahm mir der Schmerz den Atem und die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken.

Prompt öffnete sich die Tür.  
"Alles okay...", murmelte ich.  
"Wirklich?" hakte er stirnrunzelnd nach.  
"Hm, bin in 'n paar Minuten fertig..."  
Verschwommen sah ich Sherlock nicken, und er zog sich zurück.  
Innerlich fluchend tauchte ich bis zu den Ohren unter...auch keine so gute Idee... Aber diese Region rasch abzukühlen, wagte ich jetzt auch nicht.  
Also kletterte ich schwindlig aus dem Wasser, wickelte mich in einen der flauschigen Bademäntel, mit denen das Bad ausgestattet war, hockte mich auf den Wannenrand und hoffte, dass sich mein Kreislauf rasch wieder erholen würde.  
Ich würde mich in nächster Zeit zusammennehmen müssen, meine große Klappe nicht buchstäblich so weit aufzureißen...  
Ärgerlich was so eine einzige. unbedachte Bewegung anrichten kann...  
Als ich mich nicht mehr ganz so wacklig fühlte, stemmte ich mich am Waschbecken hoch, streifte den Bademantel ab und begann mich abzutrocknen, wobei ich mir so ziemlich jede Bewegung vorher genau überlegte. Ebenso würde ich es beim Ankleiden machen müssen, doch zuvor benutzte ich kurz den Föhn. Wenn ich am Rande eines grippalen Infektes stand sollte ich nicht mit nassem Haar herumlaufen. Immer noch etwas schwindlig verließ ich das Bad.  
Sherlock hockte in demselben Sessel wie am Vorabend, wieder ein Kissen hinter den Kopf geschoben; nur dass er dieses Mal die Füße bis auf den Sitz hinaufgezogen und sich in die Decke des eigentlich unbenutzten, aber zerwühlten Bettes gehüllt hatte, obwohl er auch noch seinen Morgenmantel über dem Pyjama trug.  
"Ist dir kalt?" fragte ich.  
"Nur ein bisschen."  
"Tut mir leid, dass es doch etwas länger gedauert hat."  
Macht doch nichts...", entgegnete er träge, dann wurde erst der linke, dann der rechte Fuß unter der Decke hervorgeschoben und auf dem Teppich abgestellt, ehe Sherlock sich vorlehnte und vorsichtig, die rechten Hand auf die Armlehne gestützt, aufstand und dabei die Decke hinter sich auf den Sitz schob.  
"Schau nicht so besorgt. Es geht schon...", brummte er.  
"Lass die Tür einen Spalt offen", bat ich.  
"Zu Befehl, Captain", gab er zurück, während er ins Bad schlurfte.  
Ich überlegte, ob ich Tee machen sollte - oder mal auf den Flur gehen und nachsehen, ob sich da draußen etwas tat und die Bediensteten etwa in den Startlöchern standen, um den Hausgästen ihren Early Morning Tea zu servieren..., doch dann entschied ich mich dafür, mich noch ein paar Minuten hinzulegen – benutzte also das Bett zuletzt doch noch. Müde ließ ich mich auf die rechte Seite nieder, meine beschuhten Füße ragten gekreuzt über den Rand der Matratze.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte ich fast ebenso sehr nachhause wie Sherlock, aber die Heimreise würde uns ganz schön schlauchen.  
Auf einem Beistelltisch – es war übrigens einer der Kartentische – lagen die zwei Umschläge: Beide geöffnet! Das war wieder typisch Sherlock! Er hatte natürlich auch in meinen gesehen! Aber irgendwie regte mich das jetzt gar nicht auf. Nach meinen Gedankengängen vom Vorabend wollte ich es gar nicht mehr wissen.  
Andererseits..., musste ich nicht nachsehen? Ich hatte mich nicht mal richtig bedankt...  
Seufzend richtete ich mich auf, um es hinter mich zu bringen.

12.000 £.  
Das war ein Tagessatz von 2000 brutto.  
Nein, da kann ich wirklich nicht meckern.  
Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich doch noch an diese…Sache…mit dem unregelmäßigen Einkommen…  
Schließlich bin ich doch sonst nicht so…  
…ja, was…?  
…zwangsneurotisch?

…okay: Laufende Unkosten werden großenteils monatlich abgerechnet, ja. Aber das heißt noch nicht, dass meine Einnahmen auch in diesem Rhythmus erfolgen müssen.  
Ist ja Unsinn!  
Also, sei nicht so spießig, Watson!  
Und das Honorar der Shad Sanderson Bank war recht ähnlich gewesen.  
…Okay, ich wusste jetzt nicht, on Sherlock mehr bekommen hatte – was völlig okay wäre für mich! – oder ob der Earl auch Frank bezahlt hatte, was ich ebenfalls begrüßt hätte…  
…es ist ohnehin nicht so wichtig.  
Wir haben diesen Unfall ganz gut überstanden, das ist mit Abstand die Hauptsache!  

…Sherlock scheint mit Duschen fertig zu sein. Gut, dann mach ich jetzt mal Tee für uns..., oder…?

Ich raffte mich auf und trottete zur Abschlusstür.  Tatsächlich stand auf dem Flur ein Teewagen. Und das war noch nicht alles. Da war auch noch eine Karte, auf der stand: „Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit und scheuen Sie sich nur nicht, dem Personal Ihre Wünsche zu nennen! Wir sind nach all der Aufregung auch noch angegriffen. Bitte, bleiben Sie, solange Sie möchten – oder bis Sie sich wirklich imstande fühlen, die Heimreise anzutreten. Natürlich wird Sie ein Chauffeur zum nächsten großen Bahnhof bringen, von wo Sie ohne Umzusteigen nach London durchfahren können, wir organisieren Ihnen Plätze – auch ein Schlafwagenabteil, falls Sie das wünschen.  
Herzlichst  
Ihre Olivia“

Jetzt war ich erst recht beschämt. Okay, „bleiben Sie, solange Sie möchten“ heißt jetzt nicht wörtlich, dass wir eventuell den Rest unseres Lebens hier zubringen sollten, sondern so zwei, drei Tage bis wir wieder halbwegs fit wären, zu verschwinden, klar…  
Aber dennoch: Es war großzügig. Schließlich wäre es jetzt nur zu verständlich gewesen, hätten sich die Dunns einige Tage, Wochen, Monate gänzlich abkapseln wollen.  
Klar, Mühe machte es ihnen nicht, sie hatten ja Personal, aber sie würden dann ja auch mit uns…tja…interagieren.  
Genau.  
Sherlock wird das wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, aber mir ist klar, dass sie sich dazu verpflichtet sehen, sie aber eigentlich etwas Ruhe brauchen. Vor allem Olivia hat da einiges zu verarbeiten…  
Aber das wird sie, sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau…und sie hat sich nicht zu Unrecht einen Earl geangelt…  
Nein, kann man so auch nicht sagen.  
Scheint ja eher sowas wie Fügung gewesen zu sein.  
Nicht wie die klischeehafte, hübscheste Krankenschwester, die sich klischeehaft den Chefarzt krallt…  
Ich meine eher, dass sie wohl einander verdient haben – im besten Sinne!  
Ja, sieht für mich so aus, als würden sie einander ergänzen.  
Sie sind ein tolles Paar, haben zwei wunderbare Kinder…

„John…? Bist du okay…?“ hörte ich plötzlich.  
„Was? Eh – ja. natürlich…“

Ich hatte den Teewagen reingeholt und irgendwie in Gedanken die Zeitung genommen – ich weiß auch nicht, wieso….

„Wie geht’s dir? Siehst immer noch ziemlich blass aus…“, sagte ich.  
„Naja…, ist in Ordnung – für ein Schleudertrauma…“  
Auf den ersten Blick sah er fantastisch aus…aber doch noch recht angegriffen.  
Klar: Er wollte nachhause…!  
„Du hast also nachgesehen…“  
Wieso mache ich das? Ich will doch keinen Streit!  
Sein Blick beschämte mich. Er war so verunsichert…  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir…halbe-halbe machen. Da musste ich doch wissen, ob du weniger bekommst…  
Naja, und hätte ich weniger bekommen als du, dann wäre es natürlich dabei geblieben!“  
Ich war völlig perplex.  
„Wenn…? Was…?!“ stammelte ich.  
„Hätte doch sein können…“, sagte Sherlock.  
„Du warst da, um diese Geiselnahme zu beenden. Du hast mehr Zeit  mit Befragungen und Ermittlungen zugebracht als ich – ich konnte nicht, klar! – aber das kann man so sehen – oder anders…  
Wie auch immer, wir teilen. Ich kann doch gar nicht ermessen, was ich wieder…angestellt habe… Du bekommst also noch dreitausend.“  
„Was? Ich bitte dich! Nein! Es ist okay so! Natürlich verdienst du mehr!“ versicherte ich ihm. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Frank auch noch was abbekommen hat, das war kein Spaß für ihn…“  
Sherlock lächelte ungewohnt ernst. „Ja, ich weiß… und einerseits hast du recht…aber ich denke, dass es Frank…mehr bedeutet, wenn der ein ordentliches Honorar für seine Vogeluhr bekommt…“

Ehm…  
Ja, wer ist jetzt hier sozial behindert, oder so?  
Er hat natürlich völlig recht!  
Franks Ding ist die Ornithologie! Dafür Anerkennung zu erhalten – natürlich auch in pekuniärer Form – das ist für ihn das Größte!  
„Ja. Ja, du hast völlig recht…“, räumte ich ein.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?“ fragte Sherlock und schien mir etwas verunsichert.  
„Aber ja…nur etwas …müde. Tee?“ versuchte ich mich – reichlich ungeschickt – herauszureden.  
Sherlock lächelte – wenn auch etwas unsicher – „…gerne…und was schreibt unsere Gastgeberin…?“

 

 

 

 

tbc


	219. Schlafwagen bei Tag?!

 

Während er sich von mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand drücken ließ, las Sherlock die Nachricht.  
Ich schenkte mir ebenfalls ein, nahm den üblichen Schuss Milch und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Gebräu. Dann nahm ich mir eine von den frischen Biskuitscheiben, die fürsorglich sehr dünn geschnitten worden waren – nur etwa halb so dick wie Toastscheiben, die sich zwischen Zunge und Gaumen förmlich auflöste.  
"An Schlafwagen hatte ich auch schon gedacht", brummte das Genie halb anerkennend, halb herablassend.  
Ja, grandioser Einfall – aber völlig realitätsfern! dachte ich.  
"Sherlock, es gibt nur den Caledonian Sleeper, mit zwei verschiedenen Hauptrouten von Schottland nach London und die Night Riviera von Penzance aus – sie kommen nicht hier vorbei und vor allem: Sie fahren nachts! Die Insel ist zu kurz, als dass hier Schlafwagen tagsüber unterwegs wären!" erklärte ich ihm. "Die beiden nächstgelegenen Stationen wären Crewe in Chesire – wofür wir erst einmal 2-3 Stunden in die verkehrte Richtung müssten, und Watford, was dann schon fast vor unserer Haustür liegt – also beides wäre für uns völlig witzlos!"  
"Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht?" erklärte Sherlock. "Wenn Lady Dunn das vorschlägt, werden sie das schon irgendwie organisieren können."  
"Hm..., tja, wer weiß..."  
"Na, ich!" triumphierte er grinsend und steckte mich an.  
"Du wirst wie üblich recht haben", lenkte ich ein.  
"Offenkundig!"  
"Tja, ich schätze auch, es wird das kleinere Übel sein, die Heimreise möglichst bald anzutreten", grübelte ich, denn ich war immer noch verunsichert, was den Anflug von Halsweh anbelangte – zumal ich ein wenig fröstelte. Mir war danach, noch eine Strickjacke unter dem Jackett anzuziehen.  
"Wie haben sich deine Halsschmerzen entwickelt?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Du beginnst, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen...", zog ich ihn auf.  
"Pfff!!" machte Sherlock und reckte sein Kinn – dann sah ich ihn zusammenzucken – er brachte zwar seinen Gesichtsausdruck fast sofort wieder in Ordnung, aber ich hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass ihm diese kleine Geste Beschwerden bereitete.  
"Sorry, Sherlock. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht so recht. Ist es...kühl hier oder bin ich verfrorener als sonst?"  
"Laut der digitalen Wetterstation auf dem Schreibtisch sind es hier drin 23,4 °C", gab Sherlock zur Antwort.  
Nicht gut. Für mich war es gefühlt höchstens 17°C, eher drunter.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nur das Nötigste von unseren Sachen in meine Reisetasche stopfe, und wir das restliche Gepäck aufgeben?"  
"Ja, gute Idee...ich bekomme allein schon von dem Gedanken, diesen Koffer auch nur in den ersten Stock schleppen zu müssen, ein Ziehen im Nacken...", gestand Sherlock mürrisch.  
"Eben. Geht mir ähnlich."  
"Gut, Kulturbeutel, Notebook, ein paar Kabelbinder und Asservatenbeutel und das Toolkit. Und Aspirin."  
"Kabelbinder und – ? – Rechnest du mit einem Verbrechen unterwegs?" grinste ich. "Mord im Orientexpress?"  
„Wieso Orient?“  
„Das ist ein Krimi von Agatha Christie! Du wirst dich erinnern, dass uns diese Kenntnis schon einmal geholfen hat, einen Mord aufzuklären.“  
„Erinnere du dich lieber, dass dieser komische Krimi Miss Brass überhaupt erst auf ihren Mordplan brachte!“ Er seufzte abgrundtief. „Ich versuche nur, optimistisch zu sein. Schätzungsweise vier Stunden Zugfahrt? Das ist Horror, John! – Was gibt es da zu grinsen!?"  
"Naja, du wirst doch wohl die paar Stunden herumbringen. Lad dir halt ein E-Book runter - oder mehrere. So ziemlich alles, wovon der Autor seit mehr als siebzig Jahren tot ist, gibt es sogar kostenlos. Das gilt allerdings noch lange nicht für die Queen of Crime. Kannst dir ja was Fremdsprachiges raussuchen, vielleicht fordert dich das mehr", schlug ich vor.  
"Es wird mich binnen kürzester Zeit langweilen!" prophezeite er düster.  
Diva...! dachte ich. Seufzend stand ich auf, um unser Gepäck umzuorganisieren. Ausgepackt hatten wir ohnehin nicht viel.  
Sherlock griff inzwischen tatkräftig zum Haustelefon und meldete, dass wir den Schlafwagen gerne in Anspruch nehmen würden. Er hatte es wirklich eilig, nachhause zu kommen.  
Natürlich packte ich nun auch meine Laptop und Kulturbeutel ein. Das war dann auch schon schwer genug. Na gut, noch den Feldstecher, aber dann ist Schluss, dachte ich.  
Währenddessen trank ich eine weitere Tasse Tee. Schmerzte das nicht schon ein ganz klein wenig beim Schlucken? Ich konnte das jetzt noch ohne Probleme ignorieren – aber erfahrungsgemäß hielt das den Infekt dann auch nicht davon ab, auszubrechen. Tja, das Dreieckstuch…? Es war übrigens dunkelblau… Nachdem ich das Jackett abgelegt hatte, zog ich nun doch nicht gleich die Strickjacke an, sondern legte stattdessen den Schlips ab, knöpfte das Hemd auf und wickelte mir erneut das Tuch um den Hals: Die 90°-Ecke nach vorne – und fixierte das Ganze mit der Krawattennadel in der Mitte, ehe ich das Hemd wieder fast ganz zuknöpfte. Kritisch beäugte ich das Ergebnis im Spiegel…  
Naja, wenn man nicht wusste, dass es kein Schal war…?

Sherlock sah mich ein wenig mitleidig an, als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, grinste aber auch leicht.  
„13:01“ sagte er dann.  
„Was? Unser Zug?” fragte ich verdutzt.  
“Yepp! Ab Bridgend,  
13:25 Cardiff Central,  
13:39 Newport Gwent,  
14:01 Bristol Parkway,  
14:33 Swindon,  
15:03 Oxford – “ Er holte tief Luft: „und 16:55 London Paddington.“  
„Heißt es nicht 16 Uhr 50 ab Paddington?“  
„Wieso „ab“?“ fragte Sherlock verständnislos.  
„Jetzt hast du schon zwei Lesetipps.“  
„Oh, um Gottes willen!“ stöhnte er theatralisch. „Noch was von Lady Agatha?“  
„Genau. Eine Freundin der alten Hobbydetektivin Miss Marple beobachtet vom Zug aus, dass in dem Zug, der an dem ihren gerade vorbei fährt, eine Frau erwürgt wird und – “  
„Grauenhafte Vorstellung!“ murmelte Sherlock schaudernd.  
„W-was? Seit wann entsetzt dich so etwas?“ fragte ich verdattert.  
„Na, überleg doch mal! Da geschieht ein Mord und ich bin im falschen Zug! Und der Tatort fährt einfach weg!“ regte er sich auf. „Das ist doch zum Haare raufen!“  
„Dann gibt es da noch den blauen Express…ich glaube, er fährt an die Riviera…“  
„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, du kennst sämtliche Romane von ihr!“  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Als ich zwölf war, entrümpelten wir die Wohnung einer verstorbenen Großtante. Harry und ich haben die meisten Bücher mitgenommen. Da waren eben auch ein paar Krimis dabei. Meine Tante war seit kurzem ein Fan, deshalb hatte sie einige Christies bereits – die hat sie uns überlassen. Die sie selbst noch nicht hatte, hat sie für sich beansprucht.  
Und von einigen habe ich auch einfach nur eine Verfilmung gesehen.“  
„Danke – nur nicht zu viel überflüssige Informationen! Wir werden so kurz nach zwölf aufbrechen. Der Chauffeur ist auch schon informiert, dass wir zwei Gepäckstücke aufgeben lassen wollen.“  
„Schön, wollen wir dann mal zum Frühstück aufbrechen?“  
„Geh nur schon, ich komm dann fünf vor zwölf nach.“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?!“ schnappte ich. „Sei nicht so unhöflich! Oder sollen alle denken, dass es dir so schlecht geht? Du wirst dich anständig verabschieden! – Gut sagen wir, du kannst dich von halb elf bis halb zwölf nochmal hinlegen, aber du kannst nicht das Frühstück schwänzen. Wir werden erst zum Tee zuhause sein! –  …ich sollte mich mal bei Mrs Hudson melden…“, unterbrach  ich mich.  
„Schön, mach das. Ich geh eine rauchen.“ Damit verschwand er auf den Balkon.  
Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder im Sessel nieder, um unsere Nicht-Haushälterin anzurufen.  
„John! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Sie mal wieder verschollen sind! Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Naja, es war ein schwieriger Fall…“ Oh, Shit…!  
„Es war ein Fall? Also, doch?!”  
“Äh, naja, ursprünglich nicht – es wurde dann einer…”, redete ich mich lahm heraus. „Und er ist geheim. Wie auch immer, ich wollte mich mal melden und sagen, dass wir heute zurückkommen. Dauert aber noch.“  
„Wie schön! Pünktlich zu Ihrem Donnerstagsdinner!“ freute sie sich und klang geradezu andächtig.  
„Äh…, ja…”, stammelte ich.  
“Also, ich bin zwar nicht Ihre Haushälterin, aber wenn ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise etwas vorbereiten kann…?“  
„Nun…, es ist so…wir sind beide ein klein wenig – wirklich nur wenig angeschlagen und…können nicht gut kauen zurzeit…“  
„Oh, wie unangenehm. Haben Sie sich mit einem Boxer geschlagen?“  
„Nein, es ist ein Schleudertrauma. Aber fragen Sie besser nicht…“  
„Wann kann ich mit Ihnen rechnen? Ich lasse mir was einfallen.“  
„Kurz nach fünf.“  
„Dann bis zum Tee, John!“

Nachdem Sherlock mit seiner Zigarette fertig war, machten wir uns dann doch auf in den Salon. Olivia ruhte in einem Jogginganzug auf einem der Sofas und sah in den Garten hinaus. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie uns nicht bemerkte – ich überlegte schon, Sherlock wieder nach draußen zu schleusen, als sie uns dann doch wahrnahm.  
„Oh, da sind Sie ja!“ lächelte sie und kam zu uns, doch ehe sie uns begrüßen konnte, sagte Sherlock: „Ihr Unterbewusstsein hält sich offenkundig nicht an die Maulkorbvereinbarung.“  
Ich schnappte nach Luft: „Er meint das nicht so. Das ist seine Art, zu sagen: Tut mir leid, dass Sie schlecht geschlafen haben!“  
Sie lächelte fahrig. „Na, es stimmt ja…Guten Morgen, übrigens. Geht es Ihnen beiden denn etwas besser?“  
„Danke der Nachfrage. Wir hatten wirklich Glück…“, sagte ich.  
„Wir haben Rührei und Porridge, Jogurt und Marmelade – Sie finden sicher etwas…Benson wird Sie bedienen. Ich geh mal Redge suchen. Er ist im Garten, eine Zigarre rauchen…  
Sherlock nickte und wir ließen uns am Tisch nieder. Mein Blick wanderte zum Büffet. Wir hätten uns auch selbst bedienen können, aber womöglich war das unhöflich…  
Benson erschien und ich warf Sherlock einen mahnenden Blick zu, woraufhin er die Augen rollte. Trotzdem rang er sich dazu durch, etwas Rührei und Jogurt mit Honig zu ordern. Ich beschloss, dasselbe zu nehmen, nur mit Marmelade statt Honig und zuletzt überlegte ich, auch noch das Porridge zu versuchen.  
Auf einmal verzog Sherlock das Gesicht.  
„Hey! Hast du Schmerzen – ?”  
Er hatte den Kopf abgewandt und wirkte angespannt und nun – begann er zu niesen. Nach dem ersten Nieser stöhnte er leise und stützte dann seine Stirn mit der Hand.  
„Du also auch…“, seufzte ich, als er sich nach dem fünften Niesen verärgert aufrichtete.  
„Ich hatte seit vier Jahren nichts mehr!“ beschwerte er sich, rieb sich die Stirn und massierte seinen Nasenrücken. „Was für ein Mist…“  
Ich hatte mir vorhin Papiertaschentücher eingesteckt…eigentlich für den Eigenbedarf, riss die Packung auf und hielt sie ihm hin.  
„Danke…“, näselte er, nahm eines heraus und schnäuzte sich. Obwohl er sich vom Tisch wegdrehte, sah ich ihm an, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade guten Morgen sagen – Gesundheit wäre wohl angebrachter!“ Frank kam von der Terrasse herein. Er bewegte sich noch vorsichtig und ließ sich dann erleichtert auf den Sitz neben Sherlock fallen. „Ich nehme gerne noch einen Tee, danke…“, sagte er zum Butler. „Ich kann euch gerne meine Erkältungsapotheke überlassen. So zur Überbrückung. Ihr wollt also wirklich schon abreisen, wie ich höre?“  
„Unbedingt!“ seufzte Sherlock und hüstelte versuchsweise.  
„Ach, Benson, bringen Sie den Herrschaften doch bitte noch frischen Orangensaft“, sagte Frank.  
„Der rettet uns auch nicht mehr, aber danke, Frank. Wie geht’s Ihnen denn heute?“ Die Hämatome hatten jetzt ein kräftiges Violett und würden gegen Abend richtig blau sein.  
„Naja…, wieder ein bisschen besser…sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Aber mir brummt noch ordentlich der Schädel. – Jedenfalls, danke, dass du diesen Fall übernommen hast, Sherlock!“ sagte er dann und legte kurz seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.  
„Ach, ich bitte, dich Frank – er war interessant… Und ich wäre tödlich beleidigt gewesen, wenn du damit nicht zu mir gekommen wärst!“  
„Alles in Allem hat es sich wirklich gelohnt. Aber ich hoffe inständig, dass das das größte Abenteuer meines Lebens bleiben wird!“  
„Wie schrecklich langweilig!“ stöhnte Sherlock. Benson brachte uns den Orangensaft – und Sherlock griff zu meiner Überraschung gleich danach und prostete mir stumm zu.  
„Ja, auch auf dein Wohl…“, seufzte ich. Oh, ja…ich spürte, wie  mir die Säure leicht in die Schleimhäute biss. Nicht gut.  
„Früher warst du nicht so eine Trantüte!“ beschwerte sich Sherlock. „Was ist aus dem Frank geworden, der jedes Jahr in Norditalien auf Vogelfallen-Suche ging?“  
„Erstens leiste ich jetzt meinen Beitrag auf andere Weise und zum heimischen Vogelschutz – jetzt sollen die Jüngeren Pettirossi retten. Und die Clique von damals hat sich längst aufgelöst.“  
„Ich dachte, du machst es wegen der Vögel, nicht wegen der Menschen…“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unlogik – doch dann bremste er diese Bewegung wieder recht schnell ab.  
Ich sah, dass nun auch Jemima und Roberta an der Terrassentür angelangt waren. Dixie trat ein, während Bobby draußen stehen blieb.  
„Guten Morgen! Na, haben die Helden ausgeschlafen?“ fragte sie munter.  
„Du hast zehn Pfund gewonnen!“ sagte Frank.  
Ich sah erst ihn und dann Miss Dixon überrascht an.  
„Ich habe gewettet, dass Sie beide eine Erkältung bekommen“, erklärte sie.  
„Oh, das ist ja wohl der absolute Tiefpunkt!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
„Nicht ärgern, Kleiner.“  
„Womöglich sind das deine Bazillen!“ beklagte er sich.  
Jemima kicherte, holte sich ihre Umhängetasche auf den Schoß und beförderte eine kleine Plastiktüte mit Apothekenlogo auf den Tisch, daraus fischte sie Franks Anbruch Aspirin Complex und sagte: „Mr Benson, wir benötigen zwei Gläser Tafelwasser!“ Dabei sah sie aber Frank an und sie lächelten einander zu.  
„Das ist ja grauenvoll…“, brummte Sherlock augenrollend und ich stieß ihn unter dem Tisch an.  
„Ehm, Jemma, du wolltest doch bei euch zuhause anrufen…gibt es was Neues von dieser mysteriösen, weißen zierlichen Taube, die euch zugeflogen ist?“ versuchte Frank abzulenken.  
„Nein. Er kommt immer wieder“, grinste diese. „Und auf die Aushänge hin hat sich niemand gemeldet. Tja, wenn er bleiben will…unsere Tauben haben auch nichts dagegen…ich dachte, vielleicht nenne ich ihn…Francesco oder so…“  
Frank schmunzelte,  auch wenn ihm das wohl noch Schmerzen bereitete, und er wurde ein wenig rot.  
„Ist es nicht so, dass Tauben einen Magneten im Schnabel haben und deshalb wie ein Kompass funktionieren?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock genervt und trank seinen Orangensaft aus.  
„Kann man so sagen, ja“, antwortete der Ornithologe.  
„Vielleicht ist er zu weit von zuhause weg, um heimzufinden? Oder er wurde schlecht behandelt“, schlug ich vor.  
„Das wäre eine Erklärung. Aber je nach Entfernung sind Brieftauben nach dem Einsatz meistens erschöpft, dehydriert und ausgehungert. Niemand hindert sie daran, Pausen zu machen, aber sie beschränken das auf ein Minimum.“  
„Ja, so jemand kenn ich auch…“, murmelte ich.  
„Naja, jedenfalls hat er sich schnell erholt, also, denke ich schon, dass es ihm nicht schlecht ging, da wo er vorher war. Er wollte ja anscheinend da auch wieder hin zurück. Hat es versucht, wieder und wieder.“  
„Hat er einen Ring?“ fragte ich.  
„Na, dann wär’s ja einfach!“ brummte Jemma. „Was, meinst du nochmal, ist das für eine Rasse?“ fragte sie Frank.  
„Ich halte ihn für einen arabischen Trommeltauber*“, antwortete dieser. „Zierlich, laut, gelehrig…aber es gibt Gebiete, wo ich mich besser auskenne, als  bei Tauben.“  
„Na, Francesco klingt für mich nicht arabisch!“ stichelte Sherlock und nippte angewidert an dem sprudelnden Aspiringebräu. Er zückte sein Handy.  
„Macht gar nichts. Wir werden ihn auch ganz bestimmt nicht taufen – nicht mal in einem Vogelbad“, blödelte Dixie.  
„Da bin ich ja beruhigt!“ murmelte Sherlock. „Noch irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?“  
„…ja. Etwas ist allerdings wirklich seltsam. Irgendwie scheint er Kaninchen zu mögen. Er besucht öfter die vom Nachbarn.“  
„Weiße Kaninchen?“ fragte Sherlock ungerührt.  
Jemima starrte ihn verdattert an.  
„Oh…!“ machte sie fassungslos. „Ist es das?!“ Sie lachte. „Sie denken, er ist einem Zauberkünstler abhandengekommen?“  
„Stellen Sie ihm doch mal einen Zylinder hin…“, schlug Sherlock trocken vor, doch dabei lächelte er. Eine erstes, kleines Signal, dass er Jemima doch nicht so schlimm fand. „Wenn der Halter auf Tournee ist, würde das erklären, wieso der Vogel nicht nachhause findet. Vielleicht hat er aber auch längst dorthin zurückgefunden – es ist nur niemand da – und deshalb kommt er immer wieder.“  
„Na, dann hängen wir ihm doch mal einen Sender an!“ sagte Dixie. „Das kriegen wir raus! Aber ich will eine Vorführung von diesem Kerl sehen! Wenn er die Tiere nicht anständig behandelt, kriegt er ihn nicht wieder!“  
„Gute  Idee! Wenn du dich noch ein paar Tage geduldest, unterstütze ich dich gerne dabei!“ sagte Frank. „Aber für diesen Kerl spricht schon mal, dass der Vogel überhaupt noch voll flugfähig ist.“  
„Sobald es dir besser geht, musst du dich mal mit deinen Kollegen vom Trinity zusammensetzen. Sie sind an einer neuen Studie über Vögel und Landwirtschaft dran. Die werden sich sehr über deine Unterstützung freuen.“  
„Wird mir eine Ehre sein!“ antwortete Frank ihr lächelnd.

Olivia und Reginald und auch Simon und Roberta kamen herein. Ich erhob mich, um sie zu begrüßen und bedankte mich dann auch verlegen nochmal beim Earl.  
„Ihre Dienste waren eigentlich unbezahlbar“, sagte er demütig. „Ich hoffe, wir bleiben in Kontakt. Jetzt konnten wir gar nicht Ihre Künste beim Tontaubenschießen bewundern.“  
„Nein, das wäre im Moment noch nicht so günstig. Und auch vielen Dank für die Organisation unserer Heimfahrt.“  
„Oh, bitte. Und die Kosten übernehmen wir selbstverständlich!“  
Simon und Roberta verabschiedeten sich, denn sie wollten zurück nach Fitz Manor.  
Redge zögerte einen Moment, dann umarmte er Simon: „Schau bald mal wieder rein…“  
„Oh, ja! Und bring deine Lebensgefährtin ruhig öfter mit!“ stimmte Olivia zu.  
„Und du meldest dich!“ sagte Simon noch zu Frank.

Wir zogen uns dann gegen zehn tatsächlich nochmals zurück. Ich kroch fröstelnd ins Bett – Sherlock zog seinen Mantel und Schal an, kramte nochmal seinen Laptop raus, lief dann raus und hatte, als er wieder zurückkam noch zwei Bademäntel an.      
Alarmiert setzte ich mich auf.  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht…“ jammerte er leise und zog den Schal fester um den Hals – hustete trocken.  
„Versuch noch eine Stunde zu schlafen“, riet ich.  
Er holte ein Hustenbonbon aus der Tüte, die uns Frank überlassen hatte und gehorchte trübsinnig. Später wachte ich auf und hörte ihn gedämpft niesen. Anscheinend suchte er das Geräusch mit seinem Kissen zu ersticken.  
Na, toll, wir würden einander abwechselnd den Schlaf rauben! Na, das konnte ja heiter werden! Aber das sagte ich nicht. Ich tat so, als schliefe ich weiter und wachte erst zwanzig Minuten später auf. Dann machte ich mich daran, opioidfreie Erkältungsmedikamente zu recherchieren. Sherlock hatte vorhin auch schon gehüstelt... So lange der Husten – hoffentlich – unproduktiv blieb, würde er ein Antitussivum benötigen, um sich nicht unnötig anzustrengen und die Schleimhäute nach mehr zu reizen – und, um schlafen zu können. Ich orderte das Zeug im Internet – es sollte gegen Abend in der Baker Street eintreffen.  
Dann wurde es Zeit, sich abreisefertig zu machen. Ein wenig befangen standen wir herum… Doch Olivia ging einfach zu Sherlock, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann verfuhr sie bei mir ebenso. Redge bedankte sich nochmals, Frank zwinkerte mir beim Abschied mit dem Auge zu, dass Sherlock nicht sehen konnte – oder jedenfalls sollte, wahrscheinlich um mir zu bedeuten, dass ich gut auf ihn aufpassen solle. Dann umarmte er seinen hageren Cousin. Diesmal blieb Sherlock nicht steif und störrisch stehen wie vor drei Tagen, sondern klopfte Frank immerhin verlegen auf den Rücken.    
„Kurier dich aus, ja?“ sagte er leise. Es klang sehr eindringlich und besorgt – so als ob beide jemanden kannten, der dies nicht getan hatte und dann an einer Herzmuskelentzündung oder so gestorben wäre.  
„Mach ich…“, flüsterte Sherlock resigniert. Ich glaubte, da Betroffenheit herauszuhören. Ob ich erfahren würde, was dahintersteckte?

Wir wurden zu unserer Bahnstation gekarrt und kaum hatten wir die Schranken passiert, kam ein Zugbegleiter oder sowas und erklärte, dass er uns zu unserem Abteil bringen werde. Ich war verdutzt – aber Sherlock feixte kaum merklich: Tatsächlich fand ich mich zusammen mit dem triumphierenden Genie nur wenige Minuten später in einem erster Klasse Schlafwagen-Abteil vor, das sogar über eine eigene Toilette und Dusche verfügte – und über vier Liegen! Was bedeutete, dass keiner von uns gezwungen war, eine Leiter hinaufzuklettern und Gefahr zu laufen, aus fünf Fuß Höhe aus dem Bett  zu kullern. Im richtigen Leben hatte ich noch nie so ein Schlafwagenabteil gesehen – schon gar nicht auf der Insel!  
Verdattert gab ich dem Zugbegleiter ein Trinkgeld. Seinem Blick nach zu schließen, hielt er es für knauserig, trollte sich aber nach höflichem Kopfnicken.  
„Ich hätte wetten sollen“, schnurrte Sherlock und schloss ab. „Endlich allein…!“ witzelte er.  
Diesmal war ich es, der mit den Augen rollte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.rtzv-roteerde.de/wpeB11.jpg
> 
> (Ich komme jetzt auch deshalb auf Agatha Christie, weil ich es eigentlich problematisch finde, dass es sie in diesem Universum gibt (und sogar Doyle, wie in einem Zeitungsartikel erwähnt wird! Naja, die Idee mit dem Special...muss man mal abwarten, wie sie das erklären...). Wie auch immer: Christies Meisterdetektiv Hercule Poirot täuscht nämlich seinen Tod vor, um "Die großen Vier" undercover zu bekämpfen. Allerdings kehrt er noch im selben Roman zurück. - Es wäre besser, John kennt dieses Buch nicht, sonst würde er reichlich blöd aussehen, wenn ihm TRBF nicht ziemlich faul vorkäme! (Noch dazu nach dem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl: It's a magic trick! - Schräg genug, dass John Star Trek kennt...)


	220. Die wahrscheinlich längste Zugfahrt meines Lebens!

 

„Irre…!“ murmelte ich zwiespältig und ließ mich auf dem rechten Bett nieder. Es gab sogar Bettzeug und die Bezüge sahen aus und rochen wie frisch gewaschen. Dann fiel mein Blick auf etwas Rotes. Eine herzförmige in rote Folie gewickelte Praline auf dem Kopfkissen.  
„Und wir haben den ganzen Wagon für uns alleine. Das ist wirklich irre…“, sagte Sherlock unterdessen. Er zögerte einen Moment, warf seine Herzchenpraline in die Luft, wo sie sich überschlug und fing sie mit derselben Hand wieder auf, ehe er sie in das Außenfach der Reisetasche steckte; dann ging er ins Badezimmer, schloss aber nicht die Tür hinter sich.  
„John? Schau mal…!“  
„Was ist denn?“ fragte ich unwillig; war ich doch froh gerade erst auf diesem Platz angekommen zu sein.  
„Ich sagte: Schau mal!“ insistierte Sherlock  
„Also schön…“  
Ich erhob mich und folgte ihm. Das Waschbecken war voller Eiswürfel und darin ruhte eine Flasche Sekt nebst Plastik-Sektflöten. Er hielt mir die Flasche unter die Nase. Auf das Etikett waren zwei ineinander verschlungene, goldene Ringe geprägt und in geschwungener Schrift stand da „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem besonderen Tag!“    
Ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. „Wehe dir, wenn du das irgendwem erzählst!“ ächzte ich.  
Sherlock grinste, trocknete die Flasche ab und stellte fest: „Die nehmen wir mit!“  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht…“, jammerte ich und flüchtete zurück auf mein Bett.  
Sherlock steckte die Flasche in die Reisetasche, streifte Mantel, Sakko und Schuhe ab, zog den Schal nochmal enger um den Hals, legte sein Handy neben das Kopfkissen und kroch in das andere Bett.  
„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du nur wegen unserer Hochzeit so rot geworden bist, würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen…“, grinste er ins Kissen.  
„Halt bloß die Klappe!“ japste ich. Zumindest fror ich jetzt nicht mehr. Mir war ganz heiß geworden und ich hatte das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen, so war mein Blutdruck in die Höhe geschossen.  
Ich legte ebenfalls ab, musste aber eine Weile warten, bis ich wieder halbwegs normal durchatmen konnte, dann stolperte ich ins Bad und steckte meine Hände zwischen die Eiswürfel – das half ein wenig. Ich sah mir selbst entsetzt ins hochrot angelaufene Gesicht und ließ die Stirn gegen den Spiegel sinken. Schließlich trocknete ich mir die Hände ab.  
…Duschen in einem Zug? Wieviel Wasser können die hier drin haben? fragte ich mich etwas wirr…, dann ging ich zu meinem Bett zurück, holte mir mein Laptop und überlegte, was ich nach den Nachrichten noch durchgehen könnte…und ob mir der Computer bei einem Bremsmanöver vom Bett rutschen könnte? Ich klappte die Tischplatte zwischen den Kopfenden der Betten aus, die den Laptop gegebenenfalls aufhalten könnte. Oben gab es ja diese Sicherungsnetze, trotzdem wollte ich das lieber vermeiden…

Irgendwie wollte ich wohl die Atmosphäre wieder normalisieren. Was heißt schon Atmosphäre? Ich war der Einzige, der sich hier unangenehm berührt fühlte…  
Unschlüssig begann ich: „Pettirossi sind Rotkehlchen, oder?“  
„Was du sicher aus Madama Butterfly weißt…“, antwortete Sherlock ungerührt. „Außerdem heißt petto rosso wörtlich übersetzt rote Brust. Also, was sollte es sonst sein. Es ist aber auch ein Tierschutzverein, der nach Singvögel-Fallen sucht und die Standorte der Polizei meldet.“  
„Ist aber doch inzwischen durch EU-Recht verboten, oder?“  
„Gibt immer noch eine Menge Spinner, die sich nicht daran halten. Wäre doch entsetzlich, wenn sich alle Leute an die Gesetze hielten! Dann hätte ich mich längst zu Tode gelangweilt!“ brummte er.  
Ich war versucht, so etwas zu sagen, wie „Dixie ist aber doch ganz okay, oder? Als du fragtest, ob die Kaninchen weiß sind, ist bei ihr sofort der Groschen gefallen“ – aber ich ließ es dann doch lieber bleiben. Ich hatte es bemerkt und es war unnötig, ihm das Eingeständnis zu entlocken, dass er zu schwarzgesehen hatte. Schließlich war er ja auch aus dem Knast gekommen und die erste Neuigkeit, die er erfuhr, war, dass es neuerdings eine Frau im Leben seines Cousins gab – den er zwar nicht oft sah, der aber – wie es aussah – seine halbe Verwandtschaft darstellte; und zwar die Hälfte, die er leiden mochte…  
„Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Das mit dem Sekt sagst du doch niemanden!“ flehte ich, mir war immer noch etwas mulmig von der Aufregung.  
„Wenn du es so schrecklich findest, dann eben nicht!“ stöhnte er.  
Ich atmete unwillkürlich tief durch. „Versprich‘s mir!“ Es kam beinahe quengelnd heraus.  
„Ja, okay…Pfadfinderehrenwort!“ Er kicherte. „Beruhige dich, Testarossa!“ zog er mich auf. Rotkopf.  
„Na, der Rennfahrer bist doch du…“, brummte ich.

Dann war es so weit. Der Zug fuhr los. Während der Beschleunigung hielt sich Sherlock fest, um nicht aus dem Bett zu rollen – ich dagegen wurde natürlich gegen die Wand gedrückt. Ich sah, dass er sich dann verstohlen an die linke Schulter fasste.  
„13:03“ sagte er dann. „Fast pünktlich. Das ist leicht aufzuholen.“  
„Wann sollte der nächste Halt sein?“  
„13:25 Cardiff Central“  
„Lohnt kaum, einzuschlafen.“  
„Kaum. Es sei denn, du schaffst es wirklich innerhalb von 19 Minuten in den Tiefschlaf und überhörst dann auch noch die Durchsagen. Dann 13:39 Newport Gwent und 14:01 Bristol Parkway, danach kommen zwei Intervalle von wenigstens einer kompletten halben Stunde. Erst ab Oxford ist dann über 1 h 50 min. Zeit bis Paddington.“  
Also knöpfte ich mir die Londoner Nachrichten vor. Aber es schien nicht viel Neues zu geben. Ein paar Einbrüche und Diebstähle, ein paar Überfälle und Unfälle; Schlägereien…Sport…Kultur…nichts, was für Sherlock von Interesse gewesen wäre. Aber das konnten wir die nächsten Tage auch nicht gebrauchen. Und bei dem, was sonst noch so los war, handelte es sich wohl um den üblichen unerquicklichen Kram, gegen den man ohnehin praktisch nichts tun kann.  
Hm… Kann es sein, dass Sherlock diesbezüglich auch schon abfärbt?  
„Was liest du? Zeitung?“ erkundigte ich mich unterdessen.  
„Hm…“ Er starrte mürrisch auf sein iPhone und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann legte er es verärgert weg. Kroch halb aus dem Bett, so dass sein Oberkörper fast komplett in die Mitte des Abteils ragte, wo er seinen Laptop aus der Reisetasche kramte. Ich dachte nur: ‚Hoffentlich fällt er nicht raus‘ und ‚dabei müssen sich doch seine Nackenmuskeln verkrampfen…‘  
Ein überfallartiges Frösteln lenkte mich ab und dann folgte eine Niesattacke, die sich wie Schläge auf den Hinterkopf anfühlte. Danach war mir so schwindlig, dass ich das Lesen erstmal einstellte und die Augen schloss. Ich hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass Sherlock unterdessen doch tatsächlich ein höfliches „Bless you!“ gemurmelt hatte.  
„Sorry…“, murmelte ich, indem ich wieder aus meiner Armbeuge auftauchte – es war zu schnell gegangen, um noch ein Taschentuch hervorholen zu können – und stellte fest, dass es schon ein wenig gequält klang.  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, ja…“, behauptete ich, und putzte mir die Nase, obwohl da noch nichts kam. Meine Schleimhäute waren trocken, und ich konnte beim Einatmen die Luft durch die wunden Nasengänge über dem Gaumen hindurchschleifen fühlen, bis sie im Schlund bitzelnd auftrafen und einen trockenen Hustenreiz verursachten…  
Wie ich das hasse.  
„Wie schnell kann ein Niesen werden? Was meinst du – wie der Noble?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Hängt von verschiedenen Faktoren ab. Nicht nur, wie stark der polysynaptischer Fremdreflex ist, auch Haltung, Körpergröße, bzw Lungenvolumen und die Kraft des Zwerchfells… 150 Meilen die Stunde dürften drin sein. Allerdings hab ich schon von deutlich höheren Werten gelesen – aber 560 Meilen pro Stunde? Das glaube ich nicht.“  
Sherlock grinste. „Das klingt wirklich zu gefährlich. Mehr als halbe Schallgeschwindigkeit? Obwohl sich mir vorhin auch der Gedanke aufdrängte, ich könne mir das Hirn rausniesen…“  
„Du weißt ja sicher, was die alten Ägypter gemacht haben…“, grinste ich und warf noch ein Hustenbonbon ein. Um einen Leichnam zu mumifizieren wurde nämlich unter anderem auch das Gehirn entfernt. Meist durch die Nase!  
„Ja. Die Idioten haben sich eingebildet, wir würden mit dem Herzen denken UND fühlen. Leider finden auch die Gefühle im Hirn statt, das macht es den meisten Menschen wohl so schwer, sachlich zu bleiben, vermute ich.  
Deshalb haben die Ägypter die Herzen und auch ein paar andere Organe vergleichsweise sorgfältig herausoperiert und in separaten Kanopen bestattet – aber das Gehirn wurde förmlich zerquirlt!“ schimpfte der entrüstet. „Um einen Hohlkopf zu bekommen – buchstäblich! Ich meine, wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe, irgendetwas wirklich zu konservieren, ich meine, funktionsfähig zu erhalten oder irgendwie wiederzubeleben, würde für den Verstorbenen selbst nur das Gehirn etwas bringen!“  
Ich kicherte  leise und öffnete die Augen, um meine Vorstellung von Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck mit der Realität zu überprüfen: Ja, er sah genauso angewidert und empört aus, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte.  
Nur blasser.  
„Ist dir nicht gut?“  
„Normalerweise kann ich während der Fahrt lesen…“, begann er, dann schloss er nur vielsagend sowohl das Laptop als auch die Augen.  
„Ja. Etwas schwerer fällt es mir auch… Nachdem ich den Lokalteil durchhatte, war ich auch ziemlich bedient… Du hattest echt vier Jahre lang keinen grippalen Infekt mehr?“  
„Ja. Nachdem ich endgültig clean geworden bin, war ich bald so fit, dass mich praktisch nichts mehr umhauen kann. Naja, was Erreger angeht… Und du?“  
„In Afghanistan war nichts. Obwohl wir zeitweise dicht aufeinander gehockt haben und es dort im Winter auch unter null sein kann, aber als ich verwundet zurück auf die Insel kam, hab ich mir gleich ein paar heimische Viren eingefangen. Ich schätze, ich hatte nicht viel Energie damals…“  
Sherlocks kleines Lächeln sah ein wenig besorgt aus, doch seine Stirn glättete sich auf mein Schmunzeln hin. Dann wurde der Zug langsamer ich winkelte das rechte Bein an, um nicht nach vorn zu rollen.  
„Wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten Cardiff Central“, kam es durch den Lautsprecher.  
„Immer, wenn ich Cardiff höre, fühle ich mich nach Lauriston Gardens in diese Bruchbude versetzt und erinnere mich, wie du den Wetterbericht an Jennifer Wilsons Leiche abgelesen und daraus geschlossen hast, dass sie in Cardiff gestartet sein musste. Ich war platt!“  
Sherlock versuchte vergeblich, nicht zu lächeln – was ihm normalerweise nicht schwerfiel – „Das war leicht!“ brummte er in falscher Bescheidenheit.  
Allerdings muss ich jetzt bei der Erwähnung von Glasgow auch an zwölf Tote denken…  
Man hörte Türenklappen und ein paar leichte Stöße gingen durch den Wagen. Draußen Stimmen und Lautsprecherdurchsagen auf den Bahnsteigen.  
Sherlock erhob sich träge und öffnete die Klappe oben am Fenster. Der Lärm wurde lauter.  
„Ey, schau mal! Da ist ja ein Schlafwagen!“  
„Haha, ich dachte, die schlafen tagsüber!“ hörte ich und sah Sherlock grinsen...  
Unwillkürlich hielt ich die Luft an: Fangt jetzt um Himmels willen nicht an, „I’m Belle, the sleeping car“ zu singen!“  
Die Erinnerung traf mich heftig. Die Obdachlosenmorde hatten Sherlock so furchtbar zugesetzt!  
Aber es passierte nicht. Diese beiden da draußen waren wohl glücklicherweise zu jung für Starlight Express…  
Sherlock schloss das Fenster. „Wir könnten den Lautsprecher ausmachen, wenn du magst…“  
„Nein, schon okay…“ antwortete ich. „Aber danke…“  
Er nickte nur und legte sich wieder hin.  
Nach kurzem Aufenthalt fuhren wir wieder an. Pünktlich. Der nächste Halt würde schon in vierzehn Minuten sein.  
Nun war Sherlock wieder an der Reihe zu niesen.  
„Bless you“, sagte ich bedauernd, doch er schimpfte nur: „Ah, Frank, schönen Dank auch!“  
„Ist ja gut, Sherlock! Wir sind nun mal baden gegangen. Irgendwelche Viren sind immer unterwegs. Es hätte uns auch ohne die von Frank erwischt“, belehrte ich ihn.  
„Pah! Glaube  ich nicht! MICH jedenfalls nicht!“  
„Du fühlst dich besser, wenn du denkst, dass du den Schuldigen kennst, ist es das?“  
„Vielleicht hätte ich bei Frank einen Abstrich machen sollen, wenn ich eine Kultur von seinen Erregern hätte, könnte ich das nachweisen! – Naja, dazu müsste ich natürlich schon ins Bart’s…“  
„Schon gut, Sheldon!“ kicherte ich.  
„Wie nennst du mich? Was soll das heißen?“  
„Nicht ärgern, du Infecting Detective! Sheldon ist eine Figur aus einer Fernsehserie. Er ist ein junger, hochintelligenter Physiker mit einem eidetischen Gedächtnis und einigen…Eigenheiten…bei Krankheiten und so reagiert er…etwas phobisch…“  
„Ich reagiere nicht phobisch!“ knurrte er.  
„Nein. Phobisch nicht“, lenkte ich ein. „Und ich vergess dir nie, dass du bei mir geblieben bist, als mich Mycrofts geheimer Seuchenschutz einsammeln musste…“  
Er sah mich fast bekümmert an.  
„Das war doch das Mindeste!“ sagte er leise. „Natürlich hab ich das nicht gewollt, aber ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er sich dich schnappen würde. Es war eine logische Folge. Er hat sich jedes Mal gesteigert. Erst war es ein leeres Haus, dann eine einzelne Person – wenn auch auf einem Parkplatz, dann jemand auf einem belebten Platz, eine gebrechliche, blinde Frau in einem Wohnhaus und dann ein Kind. Es war nicht unbedingt immer eine quantitative Steigerung. Die qualitative Steigerung zu einem kleinen Kind…“, er hielt einen Moment inne – „…würde jemand sein, der…der mir nicht gleichgültig ist… Er hat mich eiskalt erwischt, John!“  
„Ich weiß. Ich hab es sehen können“, beteuerte ich sanft. „Es ist gut! – Du hast mich vorgestern nicht abgehängt! Darüber bin ich sehr froh.“  
Er lächelte dankbar…dann begann er zu grinsen. „Abgehängt ist gut…stell dir mal vor. Sie hängen uns jetzt ab…“  
„Mit diesem Waggon? Hör bloß auf!“ feixte ich. „Wenn wir allerdings mit dem Caledonian Sleeper NACH Schottland fahren würden, wäre das denkbar…“  
Da werden die Züge nämlich in Schottland aufgeteilt und fahren in verschiedene Regionen weiter…  
„Wieso fährst du eigentlich nicht mit der Tube? Ich meine, so selten?“  
„Sagt dir Seven/Seven etwas?“ fragte er ernst.  
„Natürlich! Wem nicht!“ versicherte ich, dennoch überraschte mich die Begründung. Am 7. 7. 2005 waren drei Bomben in der Londoner U-Bahn und eine in einem Linien-Bus detoniert, dabei waren 52 Menschen ums Leben gekommen (die Selbstmordattentätter bin ich nicht bereit, mitzurechnen) und um die 700 zum Teil schwer verletzt worden. Übrigens gab es dabei üble Verdächtigungen und Verschwörungstheorien, wegen ähnlicher Ungereimtheiten wie wegen der Anschläge vom 11. September in den USA, als sei dies inszeniert worden*, um „Gegenmaßnahmen“ zu rechtfertigen. „Ich war zwar damals außer Landes aber natürlich habe ich es mitbekommen – sag bloß, du warst damals…mittendrin!?“ fragte ich schockiert.  
„Nein, war ich nicht. Ich war in einer Entzugsklinik“, gestand Sherlock ernst. „Aber…wenn nicht… Es hat Leute erwischt, die ich kannte…“  
„Oh, tut mir leid! – Aber, du denkst doch nicht auch, dass das inszeniert war, oder?“  
„So weit würde nicht einmal Mycroft gehen!“ versicherte Sherlock. „Nein. Ich denke, die Terroristen, bzw ihre Drahtzieher hatten Kenntnis von den Übungen und dieser Panorama-Sendung. Aber ich war mir schon vorher darüber im Klaren, dass die Tube zur tödlichen Falle werden kann: Feuer, Gas oder auch aggressive Krankheitserreger…  
Wie auch immer: Du solltest sie auch meiden. Im Ernstfall wäre man praktisch völlig ausgeliefert.“  
„Okay…“, murmelte ich.  
Hätte ich doch nur nicht gefragt…!  
Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich hatte Mühe, nicht einzudösen, obwohl dieses letzte Gespräch mich betroffen machte.  
Um 13:39 erreichten wir fahrplanmäßig Newport Gwent, allerdings wartete der Zug dann auf irgendetwas, denn wir fuhren erst mit Verspätung weiter.  
Was konnte ich nun mit Sherlock reden? Gooott, wir würden NOCH drei Stunden unterwegs sein!  
Meine Mundhöhle fühlte sich an, wie mit hauchdünnem, trockenem Sandpapier ausgeschlagen. Und ich spürte meinen Schlund bis zum Kehldeckel hinunter kribbeln. Mehr ein Juckreiz, denn ein Brennen. Noch ein Hustenbonbon. Ich brauche bald eine zuckerfreie Alternative…sonst wird mir noch übel…, dachte ich.  
Mir kam unser Proviant an Tee in den Sinn. Doch ich war entschlossen, die Thermoskanne bis mindestens Swindon, wenn nicht bis Oxford unangetastet zu lassen.  
„Nun hör schon auf mit diesem betretenen Schweigen! Sag irgendwas! Mir ist unerträglich langweilig!“ quengelte Sherlock.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Da er den Fahrplan kannte, konnte er schlecht fragen, „sind wir bald da?“ – was ansonsten gut zu ihm gepasst hätte!  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht…“, stotterte ich. Und dachte: Schnell, lass dir was einfallen, ehe er dir Löcher in den Bauch fragt.  
„Was war dein letzter Fall direkt vor der grünen Leiter?“ fragte ich hastig.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Wieso willst du das wissen?“  
„Oder irgendein anderer Fall. Egal. Irgendeiner, den du gerne erzählen möchtest.“  
„MIR ist es langweilig! Nicht dir!“  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Mir nicht. Ich bin müde.“  
„Oh…, sorry…“  
„Ist schon gut…“ Ich grinste in meine Decke. Er war mal wieder ein großes Kind.  
Seufzend rollte er sich vom Rücken wieder auf die Seite und fuhr anscheinend den Laptop wieder hoch.  
Um kurz nach zwei erreichten wir mit leichter Verspätung Bristol Parkway, da schon, gab Sherlock seine Beschäftigung wieder auf, machte das Notebook zu und rollte sich frustriert auf den Rücken.  
„Gibt es denn nichts, was du dir…vorstellen kannst. In deinem Gedächtnispalast?“  
„Das ist langweilig, das kenne ich doch alles!“ stöhnte er und hustete trocken.  
Ich raffte mich auf, rollte mich wieder nach rechts und fuhr den Laptop hoch.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Weiß nicht, vielleicht finde ich ein paar Rätselfragen, die ich dir stellen kann. Besser als nichts, oder?“  
„Hm, naja…versuchen können wir’s…“, antwortete er mürrisch. Sicher kam er sich debei schon überaus sozial und kompromissbereit vor.  
„Ein bisschen mehr Optimismus, bitte!“  
„Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass ich mindestens drei Tage Langeweile vor mir habe?“  
„Das war jetzt wirklich seeehr optimistisch!“  
„Mach es doch nicht NOCH schlimmer!“ jammerte Sherlock.

Ich überflog ein paar Rätselfragen und sagte dann: „Wer kann um die ganze Welt reisen und dabei immer in seiner Ecke bleiben?“  
„Ich vermute, es hat weder etwas mit moderner Satellitentechnik noch mit Vorstellungskraft und eidetischem Gedächtnis zu tun?“  
„Nein.“  
„… „…Ecke…“…!  
Dann ist das „wer“ irreführend – ebenso wie das Verb 'reisen', denn dann wird es sich wohl um eine Briefmarke handeln.“  
„Genau.“  
„Alberner Animismus!“  
„Ein wenig Kulanz wäre hilfreich, Sherlock, es ist nur ein Zeitvertreib“, bat ich beschwichtigend.  
„Okay…: Was wird nasser und nasser, je mehr es trocknet?“  
Sherlock starrte mich einen Moment irritiert an, dann rollte er die Augen: „Ein Handtuch!“  
Okay, dann stelle ich die Nächste zurück, sonst wird das zu einfach…hätte die besser überspringen sollen – war blöd…  
„Ein grünes Haus und darin ein weißes Haus und darin ein rotes Haus. Und in dem roten Haus sind ganz viele kleine Babies.“  
„Babies?“ fragte Sherlock angewidert zurück.  
„So…steht es hier.“  
„Dann sind es entweder Insekten – oder Babies ist irgendwie metaphorisch gemeint.  
Ja. Na, klar: Babies ist sachlich falsch. Wenn du wenigstens Eier oder besser Eizellen gesagt hättest. Gemeint sind Kerne – und zwar von einer Wassermelone.  
Das ist Kinderkram, John!“  
Ja, du hast ja recht…ich muss es etwas mysteriöser machen…  
„Ehm. In eine Metzgerei wurde eingebrochen. War es Paul, der dort arbeitet? Er ist sechs Fuß groß und hat Schuhgröße neun – also, was wiegt er?“  
„Was er – ? Also, es könnte zwar eine Rolle spielen, was –  
Grrr! FLEISCH! Er wiegt Fleisch ab! Das ist doch derselbe Quatsch wie mit dem Handtuch!“  
„Ja. Okay. Füttere mich – und ich lebe. Gib mir zu trinken – und ich sterbe.“  
Keine gute Idee, dachte ich, noch während ich das vorlas.  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Dann rollte er wieder die Augen: "Nicht, wenn du bei einem Fettbrand mit Wasser zu löschen versuchst – dann machst du es nur schlimmer, weil das Wasser augenblicklich verdunstet, sich also ausdehnt und das Feuer noch im Raum verteilt. Ach, und würdest du in diesem Zusammenhang 80%igen Rum als Getränk bezeichnen?“  
„Okay. Ich gebe es auf“, lenkte ich ein.  
„Nein, nein…mach weiter…du hast recht, es ist besser als nichts…“, jammerte er kleinlaut.  
„Also schön…ja…Stell dir vor, du bist in einem stockfinsteren Raum…wie kommst du da wieder raus?“  
„Naja, ich werde mich an die Wand tasten und nach einer Tür oder was suchen – kann auch eine Falltür sein, ein Belüftungsschacht. Ich würde vielleicht merken, dass es zieht… Moment! Du sagtest: Stell dir vor! Ich höre einfach damit auf, es mir vorzustellen? Aber dann verschwindet quasi der Raum, nicht? Das ist kaum dasselbe! Man könnte dann sogar sagen, ich würde aufgeben!“  
„Juhu! Aber es sind wieder ein paar Sekunden um!“ seufzte ich. Mir verschwammen unterdessen die Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm und ich bekam Kopfschmerzen. „Warte…“ Ich zoomte mir die Schrift größer.  
„Nein, schon gut, John. Hör auf. Ruh dich etwas aus…“, sagte er versöhnlich.  
„Liebe Fahrgäste: In wenigen Minuten erreichen wir Swindon.“  
NOCH über zwei Stunden…! dachte ich und schloss die Augen.  
„Was ist am Ende des Regenbogens?“ fragte Sherlock plötzlich.  
„Ehm – “  
„Falsch.“  
„Ich hab doch noch –  
Der Buchstabe N!“  
„Schön. Welches Tier geht morgens auf vier Beinen, mittags auf zwei – “  
„Und abends auf drei. Der Mensch. Das ist das Rätsel der Sphinx!“  
„Siehst du: Das siehst du als Allgemeinbildung. Aber die anderen funktionieren genauso: Irgendetwas ist kryptisch ausgedrückt, so wie hier Beine oder dass die Tageszeiten symbolisch gemeint sind. Eine Stunde steht für mehr als fünf Jahre. Irgendeine Information wird bewusst zurückgehalten.  
Eine Ermittlung ist das pure Gegenteil! Ich beschaffe mir alle Fakten und dann überlege ich, wie sie zusammenpassen.  
Wie viele Tiere von jeder Sorte nahm Moses mit auf seine Arche?“  
„Oh, nein, der Klassiker! Und als nächstes willst du wissen, wie viele Gebote Noah vom Berg Sinai mitbrachte, was? – Ich seh’s ein. Lassen wir den Unsinn…“  
„Ja. Mit dieser Sorte Rätsel hat mich Mycroft auf die Palme gebracht, als  ich vier war!"  
"Vier? Ich meine, bist du sicher?" hakte ich verdattert nach.  
"Yepp. Ich dachte, ich hätte es gelöscht. Und nun hast du diese blöden Dateien wiederhergestellt. Na, schönen Dank auch!  
Hör zu: Ich werde mich eine Weile in meinen Mindpalace zurückziehen. Dann hast du etwas Ruhe, okay?“  
„Ja, danke, Sherlock“, sagte ich und hoffte im Stillen, dass er vielleicht auch abschalten könnte und etwas schlafen würde.

 

 

 

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.heise.de/tp/artikel/32/32915/1.html  
> ** http://brainden.com/logic-riddles.htm


	221. Home, sweet Home

 

 

Im Liegen durchgerüttelt zu werden, erinnerte mich natürlich unwillkürlich an unsere Fahrt nach Karaj. Selbstverständlich hatten wir es hier weitaus komfortabler und auch weniger holprig, unsere Situation war längst nicht so ungewiss und wir waren auch bei weitem nicht so erschöpft wie damals. Vier Monate war das nun her. Wenn wir damals nur geahnt hätten, dass Moriarty hinter unserer Rettung gesteckt hatte! Dann hätten wir Bakhtiar doch wenigstens bis nach Athen mitnehmen können...andererseits hat Moriarty sicher auch Leute in Griechenland. Zumindest wäre ihm ja völlig klar gewesen, dass Bakhtiar mit uns gekommen sein musste, und er hätte ihn sicher bald geschnappt. Aber das war natürlich auch kein Trost. Armer Kerl...

 

Im Halbschlaf registrierte ich den nächsten Halt und hätte eigentlich gleich weiterdösen müssen – wenn da nur nicht dieser verdammte Reizhusten gewesen wäre. Gibt es ein ungefährlicheres Symptom bei einem Infekt, was zugleich noch lästiger ist? Ich bezweifle es! Wo sind die grässlichen Bonbons...? Ich habe Sirup im Magen. Bäh...  
Dann hörte ich gedämpftes Niesen.  
"Nich' die Nase zuhalten...", murmelte ich. "Du drückst bloß alles in die Nebenhöhlen, das macht es nur schlimmer."  
"Hab ich dich geweckt?" nuschelte Sherlock zurück.  
"Nein..."  
Ich stemmte mich etwas hoch und robbte ein Stück aus dem Bett, um nach der Tasche zu angeln.  
"Auch einen Tee? Macht ja keinen Sinn, wenn wir ihn bis nachhause mitschleppen... Die eineinhalb Pfund können wir einsparen...noch dazu, wo diesen blöden Sekt einpacken musstest...", grummelte ich.  
Sherlock kicherte kindisch. Zumindest war ich absolut nicht in der Stimmung einzufallen.  
Ich hatte die Tasche zu mir herangezogen und bediente mich. Danach schraubte ich die Thermosflasche wieder zu und schob das Gepäckstück zurück.  
Ob ich den Sekt aus der Tasche schmuggeln könnte? Und dann? In den Müllbehälter passte sie wohl nicht... Nein, Sherlock würde  es merken.  
Normalerweise mag ich keinen Kamillentee, aber jetzt war ich ganz dankbar dafür. Und nach all dem Menthol in den Hustenbonbons hätte ich Pfefferminz wohl kaum runterbekommen.  
"Sind wir noch in der Zeit?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Beinahe..."  
Er hatte nun seinerseits die Tasche herangezerrt, um sich mit Tee zu versorgen und sah etwas verbissen drein.  
"Aspirin sind in der Außentasche. Ganz links", soufflierte ich.  
"Ah, danke...", murmelte er mit schiefem Grinsen.  
"Und? Packen dich hier keine nostalgischen Gefühle?" stocherte ich drauflos. War Sherlock in Oxford gewesen? Oder in Cambridge? Oder wo sonst?  
"MICH?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
So viel zur Schau gestellte Entrüstung! Ich grinste verstohlen.

Etwas später rollte unser Zug sachte wieder los.  
"Noch fast zwei Stunden...", brummte er. "Die Taxi-Fahrt nicht zu vergessen..."  
"Ja, um diese Uhrzeit sind die ersten Büromenschen schon auf dem Heimweg..."  
"Langweilig!"  
Langweilig.  
War das das richtige Wort? Sherlock zog es vor über seine Untätigkeit zu lamentieren, die meisten anderen Menschen beschäftigten sich dann mehr oder weniger sinnvoll. Aber Geld verdienen zu müssen - mit einer Tätigkeit, die einen nicht bloß nicht erfüllt, nicht nur unspektakulär ist und obendrein nicht mal unterhaltsam muss wirklich lästig sein. Ich fühlte mich an die öden Tage in Sarahs Praxis erinnert. Dabei waren das ja nur Intermezzi zwischen unseren Ermittlungen gewesen, dann die ebenfalls kurze Arbeit mit Molly. Ich hatte nicht mal annähernd wirklich erfahren müssen, wie es sich anfühlte, einen wirklich öden Alltag zu haben – und sich fast zu wünschen, es käme endlich mal ein Patient herein, der einen Befund mitbrächte, von dem man seit dem Studium nichts mehr gehört hatte...oder im Falle der Pathologie eben eine seltsame Todesart...  
Das einzige, was die Situation dann noch retten kann, ist wohl die Interaktion mit den Kollegen – schlimmstenfalls in Form von Streitereien, Intrigen und Mobbing...  
Glücklicherweise sind wir davon Lichtjahre entfernt! Ich erwog für ein, zwei Sekunden, Sherlock meine Überlegungen mitzuteilen, unterließ es dann aber. Wahrscheinlich hätte es nicht funktioniert...

Inzwischen war es schon richtig unangenehm, trocken zu schlucken. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich purer Zitronensaft durch den Gaumen gefressen...und meine Augen - oder eher die Augenlider schienen Anstalten zu machen, leicht zu verkleben. Möglicherweise war aber auch die Raumluft sehr trocken.  
Ich überlegte, mein Laptop nochmal vorzunehmen und mal nach meinen Mails zu sehen, aber ich war gerade zu träge. Auf dem Bildschirm zu lesen war gerade etwas mühsam und nun kam es auf einen halben Tag auch nicht mehr an.

 

Mein Handy klingelte mich aus dem Schlaf.  
Viertel vor fünf!  
Dann waren wir ja bald da! Wahrscheinlich Mrs Hudson, die wissen wollte, wann wir einträfen.  
Ich räusperte mich noch kurz und hätte beinahe laut geflucht. Mein Schlund fühlte sich wie verätzt an. Na, wunderbar!  
"Watson?" knurrte ich.  
"Hallo, Johnnyboy! Na, ihr beiden Hübschen habt euch ja lange Zeit gelassen bei eurer Sommerfrische! War es denn schön?"

MORIARTY!!!

Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich ruckartig kerzengrade aufgesetzt hatte und mir die Luft weggeblieben war.

"Ah, ja, hallo, Moriarty!" Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung bekam ich die Kurve und schaffte es, gefasst, ja in einem beinahe gemütlichen Plauderton zu antworten. Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber, der mich mit großen Augen anglotzte, ehe er sich zusammennahm und aus dem Bett stieg. "Danke der Nachfrage! Ja, es war...traumhaft! Mutter Natur... Ein interessanter Fall! Eine illustre Gesellschaft. Wirklich eine gelungene Exkursion!" schwärmte ich affektiert. Sherlock landete neben mir – wir sahen einander an und ich stellte den Lautsprecher an.  
"Und? Wie laufen Ihre Geschäfte? Wie ist das werte Befinden?" flötete ich – während mir mein Herz von der Magengrube bis hinauf in die Kehle hämmerte.  
Dann spürte ich Sherlocks Hand auf meiner Schulter, die von dort aus auf meinen Rücken glitt.  
"Ah, alles ganz vorzüglich, danke, mein Guter!" gurrte das kriminelle Superhirn.  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als habe Sherlock Mühe, sich nicht vor Ekel und Entrüstung zu winden.  
"Ist Ihnen langweilig, Moriarty?"  
"Hallo, Sherlock, mein Bester! Wie schön, mal wieder Ihren erotischen Bass zu hören!" schnurrte Moriarty. "Allerdings sagt mein Stimmenanalysator, dass Ihre leicht verändert ist...och, Sie werden doch am Ende keine hässliche, kleine Erkältung ausbrüten, mein Lieber? Wie lästig!"  
DU MUSST NICHT AUSGERECHNET JETZT NIESEN!! herrschte ich mich innerlich an – hielt mir die Nase zu und wandte mich rasch so weit wie möglich ab...  
"Was wollen Sie, Moriarty?" murrte Sherlock.  
"Ach, ich dachte, es wäre einfach nett, mich mal wieder zu melden.  Wo ich Ihnen doch leider nicht nochmal meine Nummer geben kann – ich meine, da ist das doch das Mindeste, nicht?"  
"Oh, aber bitte, wir haben zu Danken. Für Ihren netten Gruß letzte Woche!" konterte ich.  
"Ja, wir haben uns königlich amüsiert!" pflichtete nun Sherlock bei. Ich überließ ihm mein Handy. "Vor allem über die geschmackvolle Karte und die Zeilen, die Sie Ihrem Handlanger diktiert haben. Gutes Personal ist schwer zu bekommen, aber schlechtes kann recht unterhaltsam sein...mitunter..."  
"Was...meinen Sie mit...unerhaltsam?" fragte Moriarty irritiert.  
"Ihr Bote schrieb: „Wie leichtsinnig, Sherlock! Es wäre so einfach gewesen! Nein, Sie werden keine Fingerabdrücke finden und es ist auch nicht meine Handschrift und ich bin natürlich nicht persönlich hier gewesen. Ich wünsche noch ein lauschiges Donnerstag-Date heute Abend. Gruß an Johnny-Boy.  
Bis bald mal wieder! Xx Jim  
P.S. Für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler ist mein Handlanger verantwortlich. Gutes Personal ist ja sooo schwer zu finden.  
Und dann folgte noch:  
Und jetzt beeil dich, dass du da wieder -  
Und dann bemerkte er seinen Irrtum und strich den Befehl durch."  
War das klug, diesem narzisstischen Irren dadurch zu schmeicheln, dass Sherlock unter Beweis stellte, dass er sich den genauen Wortlaut gemerkt hatte? Nun, was weiß ich schon? Ich bin ja nur ...das Haustier...  
"Das haben Sie aber fein auswendiggelernt!" freute sich der Consulting Criminal und machte sich sogar die Mühe, in die Hände zu klatschen. Klemmte er sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr?  
Genau das war der Moment, wo mir wieder einfiel, was Mycroft gesagt hatte, und  
genau das war der Moment, wo Moriarty seinen Ton änderte und gefährlich leise und todernst knurrte: "Für dieses Mal ist mir Ihr kleiner Nerd entwischt. Aber ich werde ihn aufspüren, in Ketten legen und ihn zwingen, bis an sein erbärmliches Ende für mich Malware zu schreiben!"  
So unvorbereitet meinen Freund diese Nachricht auch traf: Er zuckte nur kurz und ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken.  
"Das sind ungelegte Eier, Sie müssen das Huhn erstmal fangen!" schnappte Sherlock.  
Moriarty lachte. "Wenn ich es habe, lass ich ihm den Schnabel abknipsen und es bei lebendigem Leib kahlrupfen! Das werden Sie doch nicht persönlich nehmen?"

Danke. Beim nächsten Einkauf werde ich ganz bestimmt Bioeier kaufen. Versprochen! dachte ich genervt.

"Bless you, ihr zwei! Haltet einander schön warm!" säuselte er noch fürsorglich – anscheinend hatte er mein unterdrücktes Niesen doch mitbekommen. "Ciao! Sherlock Holmes..."  
Und damit brach die Verbindung ab. Ein wenig zittrig gab mir Sherlock das Nokia zurück und schluckte.  
"Sherlock..., es...", stammelte ich bedauernd.  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er ein wenig kläglich.  
So, wie ich mich gerade fühlte, war ich bestimmt recht blass geworden.  
"Geht schon, danke..." Ich versuchte zu lächeln. "Mycroft sagte mir gestern früh, dass seine Leute es gerade so haben verhindern können, dass er Morrys erwischt. Er...hat sich wohl schon darum gekümmert... Ich fürchte, du wirst nichts darüber hinaus tun können..."  
Er nickte ein wenig starr immer noch.  
Ich überlegte, ihn zu fragen, ob er okay sei, ließ es dann aber.  
"Er hat genau rechtzeitig angerufen, um uns erneut den Floh ins Ohr zu setzen, dass er...irgendwelche Sabotage in unserer Wohnung betrieben haben könnte...", brummte ich.  
"Was ein weiteres Argument dafür ist, dass er nichts dergleichen getan hat – außer vielleicht uns verwanzt...", erklärte Sherlock überzeugt. „Dass er nachgefragt hat, soll uns denken lassen, dass er uns nicht beobachten konnte.“  
Gut, jetzt klang er wieder nach sich selbst.  
"Ja. Wie ärgerlich! Da hatte er endlich wieder seine Augen und Ohren in unserer Wohnung und da verreisen wir auch schon!“ spottete ich. „Du wirst dich doch bald darum kümmern, ja?“ bat ich.  
„Wenn es dir so unangenehm ist, natürlich…“, versicherte Sherlock großzügig und fast ohne Herablassung.  
"Naja, angesichts dieses blöden Infekts… Ich möchte auch nicht, dass er mich so sieht…“  
Der abgebrochene Satz war für sich genommen schon fast alarmierend, aber: „Ich möchte nicht, dass mich Moriarty so sieht“?!  
Meinte er das wirklich so, wie es sich anhörte? Wollte er …gut aussehen für seinen …Fan?  
…oder verstand ich das nur falsch?  
Also, wollte er stark wirken? Ein Superheld mit einem gewöhnlichen Schnupfen, das passt nicht. Er würde sich vielleicht ernstzunehmende Blessuren zuziehen, das wäre standesgemäß – aber nicht schniefend und leise jammernd über dem Kamillendampfbad kauern!  
Andererseits sah sich Sherlock ja nicht als Held, oder?  
„Was guckst du so?“ fragte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective mich leicht vergrätzt. „Ich hätte ansonsten gerne eine Weile so getan, als fühlte ich mich unbeobachtet. Einfach, um ihn ein wenig zu foppen.“  
Ich seufzte ratlos.  
„Also…, ich versteh ja nichts von eurem…Verhältnis…“  
Hab ich jetzt wirklich ‚Verhältnis‘ gesagt…?!  
„Aber ich schätze, es ist besser, du reizt ihn nicht…  
Lass uns schon mal Richtung Ausgang gehen", schlug ich peinlich berührt vor und schloss die Reisetasche.  
Wir verließen also das Abteil und liefen in Fahrtrichtung bis zum Anfang des Waggons. Mir war es ganz recht, dass dort der Schaffner herumstand, der uns zu unserem Abteil gebracht hatte. Die Tasche zerrte unangenehm an meiner Schulter und ich hatte zwar in meinem Leben schon so einige Zugtüren geöffnet, aber auch immer wieder mal festgestellt, dass es nicht ganz einfach war. Legte man den Hebel zu früh um, konnte er auch blockieren. Und einmal, als ich nicht an vorderster Front der aussteigewilligen Reisenden gewesen war, hatte es der hibbelige Typ an der Tür wirklich derart vergeigt, dass wir es dann erst an der nächsten Station schafften, die Tür zu öffnen, da die am anderen Ende des Waggons ohnehin defekt war…  
Keine Katastrophe – aber das brauchte ich ausgerechnet jetzt wirklich nicht.  
„Hatten die Herrschaften eine angenehme Reise?“ erkundigte sich der Zugbegleiter. Mir war klar, dass er auf mehr Trinkgeld aus war – und ja, zur Hölle, er sollte es kriegen. Er musste uns ja für exzentrische Luxusschnösel halten!

„Alles Bestens, danke der Nachfrage“, sagte ich lächelnd und drückte ihm einen Fünfer in die Hand.  
Er lächelte eisig und nickte servil mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.  
Immer noch zu wenig? fragte ich mich genervt. Du liebe Zeit! Also als nächstes bitte einen Fall nicht über der unteren Mittelklasse!

   
Einige Minuten später saßen wir im Fond eines Taxis und steckten in der Pread Street im Stau. Aber Sherlock sah jetzt wieder fast zufrieden aus. Wenn ich ihn mir ganz genau betrachtete, konnte ich sogar den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinem blassen Gesicht erahnen. Die nostalgischen Gefühle, nach denen ich vor zwei Stunden gefragt hatte, hatten sich nun wohl doch eingestellt. Etwas überrascht begriff ich, dass es mir genauso erging. Es war nur eine knappe Woche gewesen und doch fühlte es sich gut an, wieder nachhause zu kommen. Eine Welle vor Vertrautheit und Harmonie schwappte in mir hoch. Fast hätte ich den Kopf darüber geschüttelt. Die nächsten Tage würden alles andere als idyllisch werden! Ich hasse es, erkältet zu sein, und Sherlock würde sich bestimmt doppelt unleidlich aufführen, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte und darüber hinaus auch noch langweilte. Also, wirklich kein Grund für euphorische Anwandlungen!

Erst nach zwölf Minuten hatten wir die 1,2 Meilen von Paddington in die Baker Street zurückgelegt. Das war im Schnitt kaum mehr als Schrittgeschwindigkeit! Naja, wir wären in unserer Verfassung nicht die schnellsten Fußgänger gewesen und hätten uns dabei schon fast übernommen. Noch dazu mit der Reisetasche; trotzdem kann ich solche Überlegungen einfach nicht vermeiden...

Als wir den Hausflur betraten, sahen wir, dass Mrs Hudsons Tür offenstand, was wohl so viel heißen sollte, wie: ERSTMAL meldet ihr euch bei mir wieder zurück!  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und wollte direkt die Treppe hinauf.  
"He! Hiergeblieben", zischte ich und schnappte nach seinem Mantel.  
"Wenn du nicht augenblicklich loslässt, zeige ich ihr die Flasche!" wisperte er zurück.  
Sofort öffnete ich die Hand und er entwischte mir so rasch, dass ich nur noch dachte: Hoffentlich traut er sich da jetzt nicht zu viel zu...  
Also stellte ich die Tasche ab und ging alleine zu Mrs Hudson, die in der Küche werkelte.  
"Ah, unsere Nicht-Köchin! Das riecht ja wieder umwerfend!" lobte ich.  
Sie fuhr herum – "Ah, John!" – und war dann erstaunlich flink bei mir, um mich zu umarmen.  
"Vorsicht, Mrs Hudson: Bazillenmutterschiff, wie man so sagt! Sherlock und ich haben uns eine Erkältung eingefangen. Das muss Sie ja nicht auch noch treffen!"  
"Ach, ihr armen Schätzchen...", gurrte sie und umarmte mich trotzdem – vielleicht ein klein wenig zurückhaltender als dies normalerweise ausgefallen wäre. "Und wo steckt Sherlock?"  
"Wollte dringend schon nach oben...", erklärte ich kryptisch.  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll und ein wenig enttäuscht.  
"Hab Ihnen schon eine Kleinigkeit zum Tee hingestellt. Dinner mach ich dann so für halb acht, richtig?"  
Ich musste lächeln. "Das wäre die übliche Zeit, ja. Allerdings...ich weiß nicht...falls Sherlock zu müde wäre..."  
"Dann geben Sie mir einfach nochmal Bescheid. War eine längere Reise, hm?"  
"Naja, ein paar Stunden, aber wir sind halt gerade nicht in Bestform. Und wie geht es Ihnen?"  
"Danke der Nachfrage – immer so weiter!"  
"Irgendwas Neues?"  
"Ah, keine Neuigkeiten sind gute Neuigkeiten, nicht wahr?"  
"Verstehe ich...", grinste ich. "Gut, dann gehe ich mal rauf..."

Es roch nach zuhause und den üblichen Reinigungsmitteln, die Mrs Hudson so gewissenhaft verwendete. Auf halber Treppe überkam mich ein Niesanfall – so überwältigend, dass ich vor dem vierten Mal sogar die Tasche abstellte.  
Als es endlich vorbei war, atmete ich ein paarmal durch…  
Dieser Schwindel ist jetzt nicht vom Schleudertrauma, oder…? überlegte ich… Mein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam an – außen eher taub und innen – nicht im Gehirn, aber vom Schlund bis hinauf in die Augen eher wie unter dem Einfluss von Juckpulver.  
Ich nahm die Tasche wieder  auf und tapste die restlichen Stufen hinauf.

Oben fand ich Sherlocks Mantel und Schal auf dem Couchtisch vor. Vielleicht war es ihm gerade zu mühsam gewesen, beides aufzuhängen, weil er Schmerzen in den Schultern hatte. Ansonsten – keine Spur von Sherlock...oder doch!  
In der Küche war ein Stuhl umgekippt. Ich schlich also ins Schlafzimmer.  
Yepp! Da lag er – und ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht über seine Schuhe fiel, die mitten im Weg standen. Erstaunlich war allerdings, dass er bereits schlief. Ganz entspannt und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns hatte er sich eingekuschelt und sah dabei so zufrieden und erleichtert aus, als wäre wirklich alles in schönster Ordnung.  
Ich war versucht, ihn zu fotografieren… Das war irgendwie rührend.  
So leise ich es vermochte, zog ich mich zurück. Ich würde nachkommen, wenn er im Tiefschlaf angelangt war...  
Als erstes versteckte ich die bescheuerte Sektflasche im Wohnzimmerschrank.  
Okay, ich hatte auch darüber nachgedacht, sie in warmes Spülwasser einzuweichen, um das Etikett zu vernichten!  
Aber das hätte gedauert…  
Mrs Hudson hätte unterdessen heraufkommen können…

Brrr!  
Ich schüttelte mich innerlich.  
Wie war das noch gewesen?

"Oh, Jungs? Ich stolpere doch wohl in keinen Heiratsantrag!?"

Genau! So hatte sie es ausgedrückt. Ja. Dieser rachsüchtige Gellert hatte die Beute seines Coups, bei dem ihn Sherlock drangekriegt hatte, in dessen Schlafzimmer deponiert, um ihn reinzureiten, aber das war dann schiefgegangen, weil Bill ihn entdeckte hatte… Da es also nicht funktionieren würde, hatte Gellert die Beute wenigstens zurückholen wollen – aber Sherlock hatte sich aus dieser Sammlung einen protzigen Brillantring mit Platinfassung herausgepickt, um dem Räuber weiszumachen, er wolle die Sore*, die sich so unverhofft bei ihm eingefunden hatte, unterschlagen…

Ach, Sherlock…!

Wider Willen musste ich grinsen.

Dann fiel mir Moriarty wieder ein.  
Dieser TEUFEL!

Ja, natürlich war es irgendwo verständlich, dass ihm Morrys lästig geworden war.  
Und Sherlock?  
Diese gegenseitige Faszination machte mir Sorgen!  
Ob Moriarty nun wirklich noch cleverer – oder vielleicht einfach fantasievoller  war als Sherlock, das war gar nicht die Frage: Moriarty hatte einfach mehr Mittel: Geld, Leute, Verbindungen…!  
Dem KONNTE Sherlock einfach nicht gewachsen sein!

Immerhin war Mycroft nun schon eine ganze Weile im Bilde.

Seufzend schob ich den Gedanken energisch beiseite und zwang mich, Mrs Hudsons Tee-Aufgebot zu begutachten. Aus frischem dünnem Biskuit mit Marmelade und clotted Cream bestrichen hatte sie süße Schnittchen gezaubert, die der Traum jedes zahnlosen, alten Knackers sein mussten.  (Man brauchte bloß noch seine Klappe weit genug aufzubekommen!)  
Ja, sie war wirklich eine Heilige…!

Und der Tee…  
–  eigentlich KANN das doch gar nicht sein! –  
…aber er schien mir so viel besser als der von Dunn Hall!

Nun – vielleicht war er schlicht stärker?

Ich dachte an Franks Geheimtipp der Mandelhörnchen und grinste in mich hinein.  
Okay, diese Dinger waren vorerst noch etwas zu al dente für Sherlock, aber ich würde Frank bald mal schreiben – auch wenn ich mich dazu auf seiner Vogelfreunde-Site registrieren musste….  
Ja, Frankie war zweifellos ein guter Typ. Ein bisschen eigen – schon auch – aber…liebenswerter als Mycroft bestimmt.  
Naja: Auch harmloser natürlich!  
Und wie ich inzwischen wusste, hatte er sich wohl auch einige Zeit als aktiver Vogelschützer eingesetzt. Nicht ganz ungefährlich – und er musste damals wohl auch etwas… sportlicher gewesen sein…  
Tja, es steht mir nicht zu, den Stab zu brechen über Leute in etwa meinem Alter, die vielleicht stärker nachgelassen haben als ich – ich war zwar schlank vor fünf Monaten – aber…scheinbar behindert – dabei war klar, dass es psychosomatisch sein musste…  
Kein Ruhmesblatt!

Ich kramte den Laptop raus, um mir meine Mails anzusehen.  
Als ich was von Harry vorfand, bekam ich gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen – aber sie schrieb nur: „Übrigens, Bruderherz! Wenn du mal was ulkiges im Web findest, dann schick es mir einfach! Ich hab mich heute hierbei gekringelt…! HF! Grüß deinen Sherlock!  
Ich würde ihn echt gerne mal kennenlernen! …“

<http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/post/116025466399/clients-from-hell>  
lautete ihr Link. Schuldbewusst klickte ich drauf…  
Anfangs dachte ich nur… ähm, was will diese Kundin…wie alt mag sie sein…und – ja…wie jetzt…? Hatte sie denn früher…E-Mail…VERKEHR…?  
…oder ist sie…eine…alte …E-Mail-…Jungfer…?

Ja, sorry…!

Das war jetzt schon…verwirrend!

Okay, dieser Text musste alt sein! Denn dieser Starfield-Bildschirmschoner, der hier beschrieben wird, ist aus dem vorigen…Jahr…tausend…!

Super.  
Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich alt…!  
Das waren so die Bildschirmschoner-Gimmicks von Windows 95 oder so. Dieses Sternenfeld, das so scheinbar an dir vorbeirauscht, als würdest du da mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit hindurchrasen…oder diese sich verändernden Formen, Wörter die du eingeben kannst, oder die Uhrzeit, die durch die Schwärze schwebt… – oder das Labyrinth mit der Ratte…

Ich beschloss, Harry nicht zu antworten. Nicht jetzt.  
Ich konnte ihr doch schlecht schreiben: Der Witz war gut aber alt! Dieses Sternenfeld! Das ist doch von Windows ’95 oder so!?

Gut. Mike und Bill hatten uns wohl noch nicht vermisst.  
Auch nichts von Lestrade.  
Molly, allerdings:  
„Hi, John… sorry, dass ich dich quasi missbrauche, aber ich hab Sherlock gemailt, dass ich…da etwas für ihn hätte, was der vielleicht haben möchte…! Geht’s euch gut?“

Und zwei Tage später:

„Eure Vermieterin sagt, ihr seid seit Freitag weg. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann nur …Dingsbums! nicht mehr lange zurückhalten…sorry! Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut! …“

Dingsbums! – Wir hatten schon einen kompletten abgetrennten Kopf, einen gut gefüllten Dickdarm, zwei nicht zusammengehörige Füße, Augäpfel…  
Und sonst noch verschiedenes  
…also WAS?!  
…konnte Molly JETZT nur meinen???    
WAS…ist …‘Dingsbums‘…?!

Also…  
Darauf musste ich wohl reagieren, oder?

„Hallo, Molly!

Tatsächlich haben wir letzten Freitag einen Fall reinbekommen (und vorher gab es noch etwas, was aber zunächst mal zu nix führte!), der uns aus London wegführte und bis gestern in Atem gehalten hat. Wir sind ein bisschen angeschlagen – und ich weiß jetzt auch nicht so konkret, was du meinst – also wende dich am besten nochmal an Sherlock!  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir ansonsten gut!  
Sorry!  
LG, John“

Ah, da war noch Elaine. Anscheinend sollte es Entschädigungszahlungen für die Touries der Tilly Briggs geben. Rory schickte neue Fotos vom Elsternnachwuchs und sein Vater hatte angefragt, ob wir inzwischen den Fall gelöst hätten – die Dunns träfe doch sicher keine Schuld!

…ja, wie schnell man unter Verdacht geraten kann! Schon fies!

…was…?

Eine Nachricht von…Sarah…?

„Ouh, Mann!    
Immer noch nicht erwachsen geworden, was?  
Komm mal langsam endlich auf den Boden, Mensch!  
Ich hab da übrigens kürzlich einen echt netten Zahnarzt kennengelernt. Ich denke, das wird was!  
Wünsch mir Glück!

…und Gruß an deinen Sherlock!“

 

So also sah meine Mailbox aus –

Nein –

Gerade kam noch was rein.

Lestrade…!

„Hallo, John!

Das war ja mal wirklich eine überraschend menschliche und nette Antwort von Sherlock – aber das sagen Sie ihm wohl besser nicht! Also, ich hab das wirklich gern gemacht und auch wenn man das im Augenblick eigentlich nicht so sagen kann: Ich freue mich irgendwie schon auf den nächsten Fall, wo ich ihn brauchen werde – auch wenn das wieder demütigend sein wird!  
Aber er ist einfach umwerfend, nicht?  
Diesen letzten Fall scheine ich ganz gut wegzustecken – also womöglich:  Bis bald?  
LG GL“

…das wäre schön, Greg…, dachte ich, und schrieb zurück, dass wir einen Fall gehabt hätten…und ein ganz klein wenig angeschlagen seien…  
Zu viel, um Dummheiten zu machen, aber auch zu wenig, um sich nicht ein paar seltsame Fakten anzusehen….

 

 

 

 

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gaunerdeutsch (Rotwelsch) aus dem Jiddischen, bedeutet Diebesgut/Hehlerware.


	222. Kichererbsen

 

 

Tja.  
Mal wieder nichts für den Blog.  
Aber das war okay. Es war ja nicht nur die Diskretion den Dunns und dem Club gegenüber – es war auch wirklich besser, niemand erfuhr, dass Sherlock in Haft gewesen war, denn im Prinzip kann so ziemlich jeder, dem die Ermittlungen eines Privatdetektivs – und juristisch gesehen ist er nun mal nichts anderes! – auf den Zeiger gehen, einfach Anzeige erstatten kann und damit gute Chancen hat, ihm zumindest einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, weil man sein Vorgehen mindestens als Stalking bezeichnen kann (ganz zu schweigen von Einbruch oder Unterschlagung von Beweismitteln und Behinderung behördlicher Ermittlungen). Und dass wir diesen vorhersehbaren – und man muss beinahe sagen: verdienten Unfall gebaut hatten, war ja auch kein Ruhmesblatt.  
Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht irgendwann mal…?  
Bei dieser Überlegung musste ich über mich selbst lächeln: Anscheinend ging ich unbewusst ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass wir das hier noch etliche Jahre machen werden und ich noch über Sherlock bloggen werde, wenn wir im Ruhestand sind, und so mancher unbemerkt gebliebene Hausfriedensbruch und ähnliches verjährt sein wird.  
Aber ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, ob diese Aussichten realistisch waren oder nicht.  
Also warf ich gegen den Hustenreiz ein weiteres widerliches Pfefferminzbonbon ein und begann, die dürren Fakten und groben Entwicklungen dieses seltsamen Falles zu skizzieren, um nicht in ein paar Jahren oder Jahrzehnten davor zu sitzen, mich am Kopf zu kratzen und mir denselben mit Fragen zu zerbrechen, wie etwa, wie das denn nun nochmal genau mit den Böcken war...  
  
Ich notierte auch die vielen Personen – kürzte aber die Namen ab. Und da mir dabei auch dieser Kieferorthopäde einfiel, obwohl der ja letztlich gar keine Rolle gespielt hatte, kam mir auch Sarahs Mail wieder in den Sinn: Sie hatte etwas von einem Zahnarzt geschrieben, bei dem ich ihr Glück wünschen solle…    
(Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie eben meine Gedankengänge bezüglich meiner Zusammenarbeit mit Sherlock hätte verfolgen können?)  
Jetzt erst dämmerte mir, wieso sie geschrieben hatte, dass ich wohl immer noch nicht erwachsen geworden sei! Natürlich! Mein jüngster Bericht war der über den Comic-Dolmetscher!  
  
Nun entschied ich, ihr doch zu antworten. Ich hatte, wenn ich ehrlich bin, immer noch ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber – und wahrscheinlich würde sich das nie ändern.  
  
„Hallo, Sarah!  
Schön, dass du dich mal meldest. Du denkst, dieser Comic-Fall war kindisch? Okay, es war natürlich Unsinn, zu glauben, dass solche Figuren Wirklichkeit werden könnten. Aber wenn du so etwas wieder und wieder siehst und es wird wieder und wieder dementiert, dass es nur ein Werbegag sei, und du dann Nachrichten bekommst, die dich noch in diesen Irrglauben hineintreiben, wärst du irgendwann auch verwirrt! Das ging ja schon über ein halbes Jahr so. Und aus kriminologischer Sicht war das Verwirrendste, dass es kein Motiv zu geben schien. Also, wie zum Beispiel Chris entmündigen zu können oder so etwas. Du hättest den armen Tropf sehen sollen, der war echt am Durchdrehen. Wenn Sherlock den Fall abgelehnt hätte, dann würde sich Chris spätestens in ein paar Wochen selber einweisen – oder sich umbringen, das ist mein Ernst!  
Mir wäre es natürlich lieber gewesen, wenn der Fall nicht publik geworden wäre, aber das war ja gar nicht zu vermeiden! Es galt ja, Chris‘ Ansehen wieder herzustellen.  
Übrigens kommen wir gerade von einem Fall heim, der uns sechs Tage lang beschäftigt hat. Leider kann ich den nicht veröffentlichen.  
Ich bedaure immer noch, was du mit mir durchmachen musstest – obwohl es zumindest nicht meine Idee gewesen ist, dich nach NZ zu verschleppen. Du bist ohne mich sicher besser dran.  
  
Ich wünsch dir alles Gute mit deinem Zahnarzt!  
So gefährlich wie ich kann er ja gar nicht sein! ;-)  
Gruß, John.  
  
Danach versuchte ich noch eine Weile, mich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren und schrieb nieder, wie ich am Sonntag und Montag fruchtlos alleine ermittelt hatte, und erinnerte mich daran, wie Sherlock nach seiner Freilassung bei Sir Simon hereingerauscht war: So ungehalten und stinksauer nach außen, aber eigentlich erschöpft und zutiefst gekränkt.  
Ich hatte mich nicht vergraulen lassen, hatte er sich doch ohne Umschweife zu mir geflüchtet.  
  
Dann hörte ich Geräusche aus dem Treppenhaus. Ich beschloss, Mrs Hudson abzufangen, damit Sherlock hoffentlich weiterschlief. Als sie dann mit einer Apothekentüte die Stufen heraufkam, fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja eine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Ich nickte und legte den Finger auf die Lippen, damit sie wissen sollte, dass Sherlock schlief.  
„Richtig! Das vergaß ich zu erwähnen!“ sagte ich leise, als sie näher herangekommen war.  
„Sherlock schläft also?“ erkundigte sie sich flüsternd.  
„Ja.“ Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Machen Sie sich bloß deswegen keinen Stress, dann wärme ich es eben irgendwann auf. – Was kriegen Sie?“  
„Rechnung ist drin. Legen Sie es mir einfach auf den Tisch, dann nehme ich es nachher mit.“  
Mrs Hudson ging wieder nach unten und ich suchte gleich das Geld heraus, das ich ihr schuldig war, dann benutzte ich sofort das eine der beiden Rachensprays, um endlich das Brennen in meinem Schlund für ein Weilchen zu betäuben. Als ich den störenden Schlips lockerte, stellte sich mir wieder die Frage: Wohin mit der Krawattennadel. Ich sah mich um und schlich mich dann doch in Sherlocks Zimmer, wo der Detektiv nach wie vor ruhig schlief. Nach kurzem Zögern ging ich bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und legte das Schmuckstück dort in eine kleine Schale, die in dem Schrank stand.  
Unschlüssig wandte ich mich zum Bett um.  
  
Nun komm schon. Es ist wegen Moriarty, nicht wahr? raunte eine Stimme in meinem Inneren.

Ja, vielleicht. Lächerlich, oder? Da sollte ich doch eigentlich drüber stehen. Er hatte jederzeit dir Möglichkeit so ziemlich alles mit uns anzustellen.  
Ob mein Entsetzen aus meiner Stimme herauszuhören gewesen war? Wenn er wirklich einen Stimmenanalysator benutzt hatte und das nicht bloß ein Bluff war, womöglich schon. Vielleicht hatte er uns aber ganz einfach nachspioniert, sich in die Überwachungskameras der Bahnstation gehackt – oder schlicht mitbekommen, dass ich online Erkältungsmedikamente geordert hatte? Das war für ihn sicher noch einfacher, wie wenn ich online eine Telefonnummer nachschlug!  
Eigentlich konnte ich ganz zufrieden damit sein, wie ich auf seinen Anruf reagiert hatte. Gegenüber meiner Panikattacke am 2. April war dies zweifellos ein großer Fortschritt!  
   
Also schlich ich ganz um das Bett herum und schlüpfte vorsichtig hinein. Sherlock atmete gleichmäßig weiter und ich schloss die Augen.  
Doch nach vielleicht einer Minute hörte ich ein leises Rascheln neben mir Und als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass sich Sherlock auf die linke Seite rollte! Zweifellos lag er nach wie vor im Tiefschlaf, aber...hatte er sich eben wirklich zu mir umgedreht?! Oder war das einfach Zufall? Ich war verdattert. Ein Gefühl von...tja was? ...Rührung ergriff mich. Ich betrachtete seine entspannten Züge bis mir die müden Augen zufielen.

 

 

Als ich erwachte, war es bereits dunkel geworden. da hatten wir doch tatsächlich unser Dinner verschlafen. Zumindest die übliche Uhrzeit. Auch der Hustenreiz wurde wieder munter und nun war auch noch meine Nase zu. Ich drehte den Kopf nach rechts und musste feststellen, dass Sherlock mit samt seiner Decke verschwunden war.  
Ich setzte mich auf und wartete ein wenig ab. Leichte Benommenheit, Kopfschmerzen, etwas schwindlig... zumindest ohne die Aspirin hätte ich sicher erhöhte Temperatur...vorsichtig stellte ich mich auf die Füße und tapste ins Wohnzimmer. Schon nach wenigen Schritten wurde einerseits meine Nase wieder leidlich durchgängig, weil der Blutdruck etwas nachließ, andererseits begann ich zu frösteln...  
Wenigstens war ich heute früh clever genug gewesen, unsere Morgenmäntel mit ins Handgepäck zu nehmen!  
Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel, auf dem in zierlicher Schrift stand: "Es ist alles im Kühlschrank. Gute Besserung! Herzliche Grüße, Mrs Hudson. P.S. bitte wenden..." Auf der Rückseite folgte noch weiterer Text als PC-Ausdruck. Ich nahm das Blatt mit.  
Durch die Glasscheiben der geschlossenen Küchentür konnte ich das flackernde Kaminfeuer ausmachen – und eine ungewohnte, unförmige, weiße Fläche, die es reflektierte. Sachte schob ich die Tür auf und fand, wie erwartet, Sherlock, unter seiner Bettdecke in seinem Sessel kauernd, vor. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch hatte er einige Medikamente aufgebaut. Außerdem hatte er sich beim Tee bedient und ein halbes Biskuitschnittchen verzehrt. Ich konnte erkennen, dass er immer noch ziemlich kleine Bissen machte.  
"John...", krächzte er müde zur Begrüßung.  
"Hey, Sherlock...", murmelte ich mit belegter Stimme zurück. "Schlimmer geworden?"  
"Wie zu erwarten..." Er lächelte matt und etwas gequält.  
Ich nahm meinen Bademantel aus der Reisetasche, wickelte mich hinein und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
Sherlock hatte inzwischen seinerseits das zweite Halsspray angebrochen und dem Fläschchen zur Markierung eine Manschette um den Hals gelegt: Er bestand aus dem Beipackzettel und war genauso geschlungen, wie Sherlock seinen Schal band!  
"Sollen wir dann mal das Dinner angehen?" fragte ich schmunzelnd.  
Er zuckte die Schultern – was ihm aber anscheinend noch etwas Beschwerden machte.  
"Keinen Appetit...du hast sicher Hunger...", vermutete er.  
"Aber du solltest trotzdem etwas zu dir nehmen...", riet ich.  
"Wenn es dich nicht zu sehr anstrengt...?" fragte er unsicher.  
"Wozu hat der Mensch die Stühle erfunden?" grinste ich. "Mal sehen..." Ich nahm mir den Zettel vor und räusperte mich.  
"Marie hat mir geholfen, im Internet nach geeigneten Gerichten zu suchen. Das war gar nicht so einfach! Zuerst hat sie es mit dem Stichwort Kauprobleme versucht, dabei kam irgendwie nichts Gescheites heraus. Z.B. Hunde, Katzen und Kaninchen mit Zahnproblemen und Babynahrung. Dann hat sie es mit "Zahnproblemen" versucht. Das traf es wohl eher. Wir haben uns dann für folgendes entschieden: Kartoffelkäsesuppe (blaue Schüssel), Hummus-Chili (grüne Box) und Lachstartar (rote Box) und zuletzt Vanille-Sahnejogurt (weiße Schüssel) dazu Himbeeren – wir hatten ernsthaft überlegt, sie zu pürieren, aber das kam uns dann doch reichlich übertrieben vor. Gegebenenfalls können Sie sie ja kleinschneiden, wenn sie zu dick sind...  
Es folgen noch Angaben, wie die ersten beiden Gänge in der Mikrowelle zu wärmen sind. – Das sollte mich nun wirklich nicht überfordern."  
"Wehe, du bloggst irgendetwas über unsere zwei Assistentinnen und ihre kulinarischen Recherchen wegen Detektiven ohne Biss!" brummte Sherlock.  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht", versicherte ich schmunzelnd und arbeitete mich aus meinem Sessel wieder hoch.  
"Könntest du vorher noch einen Tee machen?"  
"Na, klar..."

Kurze Zeit später brachte ich ihm einen Becher und fragte: "Willst du am Tisch essen? Oder zieht es dich zurück ins Bett?"  
"Tisch ist okay. So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht."

 

Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass das Tablett mit den zwei Portionen Suppe schon so an meinem Nacken zerren würde... Um ein mögliches Malheur zu vermeiden, beschloss ich, die Suppentassen schon jeweils mit Kaffeelöffeln zu bestücken und sie einzeln hineinzutragen. Wasser und Gläser waren bereits auf dem Tisch.  
Sherlock sah mich mit der ersten kommen und schimpfte leise: "Wieso sagst du denn nichts. Ich hätte mir meine Portion auch holen können..." Natürlich hatte er das Problem sofort durchschaut.  
Inzwischen hatte er auch das obligatorische Teelicht im Glas angezündet und hockte auf seinem Platz am Tisch.  
"Dann machen wir das beim nächsten Gang so", erklärte ich einfach. Wir würden uns doch wohl jetzt nicht deshalb in die Wolle bekommen!  
Wir genossen die Stille und die cremige Suppe und ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob die beiden Landladies mit voller Absicht eine so gehaltvolle Vorspeise ausgesucht hatten, dass es auch keine Katastrophe gewesen wäre, wenn Sherlock nach einer Portion davon schon komplett die Waffen gestreckt hätte.  
Der Detektiv studierte Mrs Hudsons Brief von beiden Seiten, was mich wunderte. Schließlich hatte ich ihn vorgelesen.  
"Handschriftenanalyse?" fragte ich. "Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du am Druckbild die Marke erkennst..."  
"Wie kommst du denn daasdrauf? Ich wollte bloß nachsehen, wie der nächste Gang aufzuwärmen ist."  
"Das Hummus ist schon in der Mikrowelle und der Lachs soll sowieso nur Zimmertemperatur kriegen", grinste ich.  
"Bringen dich Kichererbsen zum Kichern?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich musste nur gerade an das letzte beziehungsweise einzige Mal denken, dass wir hier schon Kichererbsen hatten. Erinnerst du dich?"  
"An Essen? Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Na, in diesem Fall war es ja sozusagen deine Schuld..."  
Er sah mich irritiert an.  
"Improvisierter Eisbeutel...?" half ich nach.  
"Oh! ...ja." Er grinste.  
"Es war das erste Mal, dass ich dich als Schauspieler erlebt habe. Okay, vorher war es nicht witzig...und am Tag drauf erst recht nicht..."  
Bei der Erinnerung wurde mir direkt flau.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich einen Moment lang dachte, sie hätte dich erschossen?"  
Es war mir einfach so rausgerutscht.  
Ein ganz leises metallisches Geräusch brachte mich in die Gegenwart zurück und ich merkte, was ich gesagt hatte. Sherlock hatte seinen Löffel auf dem Tellerrand abgelegt.  
"Sorry...", murmelte ich betreten. "Ich wollte hinter den beiden her und bin fast über dich gestolpert...deine rechte Augenhöhle war voller Blut..."  
Sherlock sah mich verunsichert an. Dann sagte er: "Glaub mir, das Massaker bei dem falschen Bankraub war weitaus schlimmer."  
"Ja. Und ich war nicht da."  
"Weil ich dich nicht dabeihaben wollte. Aber denk nicht mehr daran. Für diese bescheuerte Geheimdienstschlappe können wir nichts."  
"Wieso ist Mycroft eigentlich nichts aufgefallen, als er Norma hat durchleuchten lassen?"  
Er seufzte. Ich hätte es gut sein lassen sollen.  
Dann schrieb er etwas auf Mrs Hudsons Nachricht und sagte währenddessen: "Na, weil Moriarty verdammt gut ist..." Er schob mir den Zettel zu. "Ich wollte nicht davon anfangen, aber das Schlafzimmer ist wieder sauber. Im Bad war nichts. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich die Tage, sonst fällt es zu sehr auf", stand da.  
Oh, Shit! Das hatte ich doch glatt wieder vergessen!  
Und es war Zufall, dass ich gerade den Mund leerhatte und mich nicht verschluckte!  
Demonstrativ aber noch vorsichtig schüttelte ich, mit peinlich berührtem Lächeln unter mich.  
Sherlock hüstelte amüsiert und holte sich wieder das Blatt heran, um noch etwas zu notieren.  
"Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich die Stehlampe am Kamin mit der an der Couch vertauscht habe? Die Lampe mit der Wanze ist jetzt am Sofa. Ich denke unser Gespräch am Kamin war für sie zu leise."  
Ich stützte vielsagend die Stirn in die Hand und schrieb dann meinerseits: "Es stimmt also: "Kleine Idioten vergessen, dass sie gefilmt werden!"...!"  
"Liegt sicher auch daran, dass es UNSERE Wohnung ist", räumte Sherlock ein. Eine ausgesprochen nette Bemerkung, die ich mit einem Lächeln honorierte.  
"Danke. Und Kameras?" hakte ich nach.  
"Sag ich dir nicht. Du würdest ja doch hinsehen, das wäre nicht gut. Aber im Augenblick ist es sowieso zu dunkel", schrieb Sherlock zurück.  
"Ich fürchte, da hast du recht...", kritzelte ich und malte einen Pfeil zu dem Wort "hinsehen".  
"Aber ich glaube, du hast M enttäuscht. Du hast schon ziemlich cool reagiert...", las ich überrascht.  
"...mich aber nicht so gefühlt...", gab ich zu.  
"umso beeindruckender!"  
"Danke!"

Als wir uns an den nächsten Gang machten, begaben wir uns beide in die Küche. Sherlock sah auf die Hängeschränke und holte dann die Teller herunter. "Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Das muss dir ja noch schwerfallen...", murmelte er.  
"Ist aber schon besser als vorgestern. Und bei dir?"  
"Ja, schon...nehmen wir die Teelöffel von eben?"  
"Ja, wieso nicht..."

Wir sprachen kaum noch. Erst während des Desserts, schrieb Sherlock wieder etwas nieder - und zwar ganz flüssig ohne hinzusehen mit der rechten Hand, während er mit der Linken aß.  
"Das...nenne ich Multitasking...", murmelte ich beeindruckt  
"Wie soll ich bloß die Zeit bis zum nächsten Fall überstehen?!"  
"Da wird uns schon was einfallen", versicherte ich auf gleichem Wege.  
"Aber keine Scherzfragen mehr!"  
Ich nickte ergeben. Was sollte ich auch machen?  
Sherlock schrieb noch etwas mit unterdrücktem Schmunzeln.  
"Wie sieht's aus? Bett? Nur wir beide – ohne Moriarty?"  
Wider Willen musste ich kichern, nahm das Blatt und faltete einen Flieger daraus, stand auf und ließ ihn in den Kamin segeln. Ich hatte aber dabei nicht an die erhitzte, aufsteigende Luft gedacht, die den Flieger quasi abstieß.  
"Guter Schuss!" grinste Sherlock, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sich halb umgewandt hatte, um die Flugbahn verfolgen zu können, trotzdem. Er hob das Papier auf und steckte ihn ins Feuer.  
"Schaffst du die Apotheke ...nach drinnen? Ich kümmere mich noch um das Geschirr..."  
Er nickte.  
Als ich kurz darauf nochmal zum abgeräumten Tisch ging, um die Kerze auszupusten, fiel mein Blick auf das verlöschende Kaminfeuer.  
"Bin froh, dass das niemand gelesen hat...", murmelte ich grinsend.  
Doch konnte Moriarty eventuell hören, ob ich durch die Schiebetür ging? Durch die Küche…in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer?  
Ich schnaufte genervt.  
Ich hätte Sherlock fragen sollen, ob er auch in der Küche noch eine Überwachung vermutete oder bereits bemerkt, aber noch nicht entfernt hatte…  
Aber sollte ich jetzt etwa nach oben gehen, weil Moriarty vielleicht mithörte?  
…dann wäre erst recht klar, dass wir wissen, dass er Wanzen und Kameras installiert hat, oder?  
Verunsichert schloss ich die Schiebetür und ging dann in den Hausflur und von dort wieder in die Küche…  
Das ist doch wirklich zu albern!

Als ich nach dem Abwasch ins Schlafzimmer kam, hatte Sherlock unterdessen Wasser, Gläser und Medikamente ordentlich auf den Nachttischen verteilt und war bereits ins Bett gekrochen. Behaglich-müde blinzelte er zu mir herauf, drehte sich von der rechten auf die linke Seite, während ich um das Bett herumging und löschte seine Nachttischlampe nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte.  
"Angenehme Träume, John", schnurrte er rau.  
"Danke, dir auch, Sherlock..." nuschelte ich überrascht.

So sehr ich es schätze, hin und wieder in gefährliche Situationen zu geraten, und so freundlich wir bei den noblen Herrschaften auch aufgenommen worden waren, jetzt war ich heilfroh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Als ich ins Bett schlüpfte ging mir zwar durch den Kopf, dass wir auf Dunn Hall bestimmt sicherer gewesen wären vor irgendwelchen Racheakten verstimmter Ex-Knackis – aber auch wenn es unsinnig war: Ich fühlte mich in dieser Nacht geborgen – an der Seite dieses Verrückten!

 

Über den Tagesablauf am Freitag, den 24. Juni, ist nicht viel zu sagen. Wir verschliefen ihn weitgehend, wobei wir versuchten einander nicht gar zu oft mit Husten und Niesen aufzuwecken. Natürlich schlich ich mich mal hinaus, als ich Geräusche aus der Küche hörte, dankte Mrs Hudson für das ausgezeichnete Dinner und für Post und Zeitungen, die sie heraufgebracht hatte und ließ sie wissen, dass es uns soweit ganz gut ginge, wir aber Schlaf nachzuholen hätten – natürlich vor allem Sherlock – und wir deshalb noch nicht zur nächsten Mahlzeit bereit seien.

Als sie gegangen war, schlüpfte ich ins Treppenhaus und von dort ins Wohnzimmer, sah mal meine Mails durch und checkte mein Telefon.

Oh.

SMS von Donald Chandler.

"Hallo, John!  
Wir haben gehört, ihr seid ein bisschen angeschlagen? Wenn wir euch was vom Einkaufen mitbringen können, gebt nur Bescheid. Übrigens haben wir letzte Woche den Samstags-Brunch verschieben müssen. Aber vielleicht ist euch das ja morgen noch zu viel? Aber vielleicht schaffen wir es ja nächste Woche mal mit dem Dinner, das immer noch aussteht?  
Liebe Besserungswünsche an euch beide auch von Ally.  
Don"

Ich stöhnte leise in unser leeres Wohnzimmer...naja...nicht ganz. Moriarty konnte es hören und mich dabei in Pyjama und Bademantel mit Schal und Socken in meinem Sessel sitzen sehen. Verstrubbelt und mit wahrscheinlich geröteter Nase.  
Sei's drum.

"Hallo, Don, bis übers WE werden wir voraussichtlich nichts weiter brauchen, Danke für euer Angebot. Im Augenblick sind wir zwei rechte Bazillenschleudern. Muss man mal abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt. Gruß an Allan!“ schrieb ich zurück und ging wieder ins Bett.  
Allerdings wieder auf dem Umweg durch den Hausflur.

 

Verstohlenes Niesen weckte mich und Sherlock sah mich gequält aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und noch mit krausgezogener Nase entschuldigend an.  
"Bless you, Sherlock..." Ich linste über ihn weg auf seinen Wecker: "Porridge? Rührei, wonach steht dir der Sinn?"  
"Danke, ich ernähre mich von Hustenbonbons und Halsspray", krächzte er leidend zurück.  
"Nichts da, du wirst etwas anständiges essen!" beschloss ich barsch.  
"Ich beuge mich der Gewalt!" klagte er theatralisch. "Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst!"

In der Küche fand ich einige Beutel vor. Dabei lag wieder ein Zettel.  
"Ein paar Vitamine, verordnet von DOKTOR Hudson!"  
Sie hatte Obst besorgt.  
Damit war klar, dass ich Porridge und kleingeschnittenes Obst zum Brunch machen würde.

Auf ähnliche Weise ließ ich dann später die Gelegenheit zum High Tea an uns herankommen.

Ob wir es genauso verschlafen würden, wenn sich ein Killer ins Haus schliche? fragte ich mich kopfschüttelnd, als ich gegen halb sechs Uhr abends wieder in die Küche tapste und dort nicht nur ähnliche Biskuitschnitten wie am Vortag, sondern auch noch einen Strauß Blumen vorfand –  

Moment?  
In Helllila und...  
…PINK...?!

Aufgeschreckt schnappte ich mir die Karte.

Eine Karteikarte.

"Gute Besserung, Ihr 2!  
A & D"  
     
"...oh, nein...", murmelte ich entgeistert

 

 

 

Tbc

 

 

 

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Das Wortspiel funktioniert im Englischen natürlich nicht, aber chickpeas ist noch witziger. (Ich bin sicher, Mofftiss würden da was draus „zaubern“…  
> Laut urban dictionary ist ein „Chick“ ein Mädchen  
> (von einem Mann in Bezug auf hauptsächlich zu ihm altersmäßig passende Frauen, nicht abwertend.  
> Wahrscheinlich spanglish von chica  
> zB Typ zu seinem Kumpel am Männerabend (über seine und dessen Frau/Freundin) „Was machen die Mädels heute Abend?“  
> Auch im „interessierten“ Sinne „Biene“, „Mieze“…
> 
> Zum möglichen Verständnis von  
> „Chicken“ (John schimpft Sherlock so auf dem Forum von TSoD)  
> in: Der Geschichtenerzähler, Plauderei  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413241/chapters/4758375
> 
> Chickpea lässt sich aber auch als Klitoris oder mit G-Punkt übersetzen…


	223. Verschiedene Arten von ...warm

 

 

 

  
"Gute Besserung, Ihr 2! A & D"   
  
  
„Magenta steht für gleichgeschlechtliche Anziehung, Blau symbolisiert die Anziehung zum anderen Geschlecht, Lavendel, eine Mischung aus Magenta und Blau symbolisiert die Zuneigung zu beiden Geschlechtern. – Wusstest du das nicht?“ hörte ich Sherlock in meinem Kopf sagen.*  
  
"Oh, nein...", murmelte ich betreten.  
Es war mir ja eigentlich nicht neu, dass uns diese beiden romantischen Schätzchen für ein Paar hielten. Von meinen Freundinnen hatten sie gehört...und obendrein meinen Blog gelesen...und nun waren sie überzeugt, ich müsse dann eben bi sein, während sie Sherlock natürlich als schwul einschätzten. Ally hatte uns ja bei ähnlicher Gelegenheit schon mal zwei rosa Herzchen Muffins zukommen lassen – trotzdem ging mir diese Geste jetzt ziemlich auf die Nerven! Was sollte das? Wollten sie uns sagen: Kommt schon, wir wissen doch Bescheid! Vor uns braucht ihr euch doch nicht zu verstecken! – oder: Outet euch doch endlich, Mädels! – ?  
Und wenn wir eines Tages wirklich ihre Einladung für ein…Doppeldate annähmen, würden unsere Vermieterinnen dann schlussfolgern, dass wir…einen kleinen privaten Swinger Club gegründet hatten?!  
  
Ich schüttelte mich.  
  
Was bescheuert war, denn es sah mich jetzt allenfalls Moriarty und in meinem Genick verspürte ich eine leise Komposition aus Stechen, Reißen und leichtem Taubheitsgefühl. Das Schleudertrauma war zweifellos schon besser - aber auch noch nicht weg. Dafür hatte ich jetzt Druck auf den Ohren...hoffentlich kam der daher und nicht von der Erkältung...  
Misslaunig setzte ich Teewasser auf.  
Dann folgte eine Niesattacke, die dumpf in meinem Brummschädel nachhallte, und ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. (Einer von denen, die uns die Chandlers besorgt hatten...)  
Ich konnte zwar noch geradeausdenken, aber fühlte mich ziemlich benommen.   
Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich fror, sogar zitterte.  
Und dann diese Überempfindlichkeit, dieses Gefühl, als könne ich all meine Schleimhäute spüren, als seien alle Hohlräume wie Rachen und Luftröhre, Nebenhöhlen und sogar die Innenwand meiner Schädeldecke doppelt so groß wie gewöhnlich und verätzt oder verbrüht…   
Und in meinen Augen juckte und brannte es – wenn ich das nicht alles gekannt hätte, wäre es beängstigend gewesen.   
  
Seufzend raffte ich mich wieder auf, riss zwei Blätter von der Küchenrolle, um mir die Nase zu putzen und schaufelte anschließend Assam in den Filterbeutel, goss das brodelnde Wasser darüber und bestückte ein Tablett (fest entschlossen, dass ich dieses Gewicht jetzt bewältigen würde!). Als der Tee fertig war, füllte ich ihn in eine Thermoskanne um, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg nach oben.   
So anstrengend sollte ein einzelnes Stockwerk wirklich nicht sein, dachte ich verdrießlich. Oben wurstelte ich mich aus meinem verschwitzten Schlafanzug und stellte mich unter die Dusche, um anschließend in einen frischen Pyjama und außerdem einen Jogginganzug zu schlüpfen, dazu noch einen richtigen Schal und dicke Socken, ehe ich den Bademantel wieder anzog.   
Mir  war immer noch nicht wirklich warm genug und zwischen meinen Schulterblättern befand sie so etwas wie mein höchsteigener, persönlicher Nordpol.  
Ende Juni. Super.  
  
Als ich, die Linke fest an das Treppengeländer geklammert, hinuntertapste, fühlte ich mich schon wieder schlapp genug, um gleich ins Bett kriechen zu wollen.  
Wenigstens muss ich nicht übertreiben, wenn ich für den morgigen Brunch absage! dachte ich.   
In der Küche fand ich Sherlock mit dem Rücken zum Kühlschrank an der Stirnseite des Tisches sitzend. Er trug seine beiden, seidenen Morgenröcke übereinander, den blauen zuoberst, den Schal um seinen Hals und schniefte, die Finger der Rechten an die Nasenwurzel gepresst, während er mit der Linken ein Papiertaschentuch zerknüllte…oder besser: auch ein Stück Küchenkrepp.  
"John...", brummte er kläglich und sah mich an. Seine Lider hingen halb herunter, als fehle ihm die Kraft, die Augen vollständig zu öffnen.  Vor sich auf dem Tisch stand ein Wasserglas, in dem er einen Doppelbeutel von Franks Erkältungsmedizin aufgelöst hatte.   
"Hey...", krächzte ich zurück und setzte mich ebenfalls. "Sorry, wollte dich nicht wecken..."   
"Schon gut..." Er breitete seine rechte Hand über die Stirn, legte den linken Arm auf den Tisch, vergrub anschließend sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge und nieste vier Mal. Danach ließ er seinen Kopf dort liegen und gab ein kleines, gequältes Ächzen von sich. Er hing auf dem Tisch, wie ein nasser Lappen, den es von der Wäscheleine geweht hat und der dann irgendwo herumliegt, wo er nichts verloren hat. Aber ich hütete mich, solche Vergleiche auszusprechen.  
"Du sagst es...!" brummte ich und berührte kurz seine rechte Schulter. "Na, komm, lass uns wieder ins Bett kriechen. Ich hab von meinem Ausflug auch schon wieder die Nase voll... Buchstäblich. Und übrigens, wo wir jetzt zuhause sind und uns ausruhen können, sollten wir das Fieber einfach machen lassen – solange es sich aushalten lässt. Nur ein Rat. Wenn du dich natürlich richtig mies fühlst und Halsspray und Bonbons gegen die Schmerzen nicht ausreichen…"  
Er richtete sich auf, seufzte und murmelte: „Dafür, dass es bloß eine lausige Erkältung ist, fühle ich mich…sagen wir: unangemessen krank…“ und trank das milchige Gebräu angewidert aus. "Wuaa...Schlamm aus Vogelsand dürfte ähnlich schmecken...Wieso kriegen die das nicht hin, dass sich das richtig auflöst?"  
"Vielleicht kannst du die Konsistenz verbessern, wenn du wieder fit bist...", schlug ich vor, was mir einen finsteren Blick einbrachte. "Siehst schlimm aus. Was macht dein Kreislauf?"  
"Schleicht...nicht wirklich im Kreis..., aber geht noch..." Das klang jetzt nicht wirklich nach Sherlock.  
„Sag mal, hast du heute nicht Namenstag, oder so?“ erkundigte er sich dann harmlos.  
„Ich heiße ja nicht John Baptist, denn das schreibt sich nicht mit H! Aber netter Versuch!“ neckte ich ihn.  
Er brummte heiser.   
"Tür noch offen?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Hm...geh du mit dem Tablett vor – aber den Tee kann ich nehmen..."  
"Gute Idee..."  
Ich trottete also mit dem Tablett voran und stellte es in die Mitte des Bettes, Sherlock schlurfte hinterdrein.  
"Wie ich das hasse!" stöhnte er, wieder im Bett angekommen. "So klitzekleine, hirnlose Biester, das ist entwürdigend..."  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst..." Ich hatte mich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze gesetzt, in die Decke gehüllt und schenkte nun Sherlock seinen Tee ein.  
„Es scheint so…so unnötig, nicht? Ich meine, klar, gibt es Schlimmeres, Langwierigeres – aber, wenn dir jemand eins übergebraten hat, dann hat man eben Kopfschmerzen …oder wenn man sich einen Kater eingehandelt hat, das ist einleuchtend; aber so eine…alberne Infektion? Es hat was von Gulliver in Liliput – nur dass diese Liliputaner mikroskopisch klein sind…“, sinnierte ich.   
Würde sich jetzt herausstellen, dass er Gullivers Reisen gelöscht hatte?  
  
Sherlock nippte an seinem Tee, der auch mit Milch natürlich noch zu heiß war, stellte die Tasse ab und ließ sich auf der Seite zusammensinken.  
„Darf ich…?“ fragte ich, indem ich meine Hand nach seinem Unterarm ausstreckte. „Deinen Puls nehmen, meine ich… Sagt dir die Liebermeister-Regel etwas?“  
„Sie besagt, dass du, immer wenn du mich „Dear Master“ nennst, meine Hand halten darfst“, versetzte Sherlock beiläufig trocken.  
Unwillkürlich schnappte ich nach Luft und zuckte halb wieder zurück.  
„Ah, dein Deutsch reicht also weit genug…und dir dürfte ja klar sein, dass das eine höchst fehleranfällige Methode ist, um die Körpertemperatur zu bestimmen, denn ich würde wetten, dass auch diese Bemerkung dazu geeignet ist, deinen Puls um mindestens acht Schläge pro Minute zu erhöhen“, schmunzelte er.  
„Es ist immerhin ein Anhaltspunkt“, brachte ich ein wenig ächzend hervor. Eigentlich besagt die nach Carl von Liebermeister benannte Faustregel, dass sich bei einem Erwachsenen die Pulsfrequenz gegenüber dem Ruhepuls pro zusätzlichem Grad Celsius um ca. acht Schläge pro Minute erhöht.    
Mit einer etwas fahrigen aber dennoch eleganten Bewegung, klappte er seinen Arm aus, so dass seine Hand mitten in meinen ineinander geschlagenen Unterschenkeln landete …praktisch in meinem Schoß.  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht erneut, nach Luft zu schnappen! Wollte er mich auf die Palme bringen? Wieso?!  
Nervös nahm ich seine Hand und brachte sie in Höhe meiner Brust, ehe ich nach dem Puls tastete.  
Während Sherlock mich ansah, glitt das Lächeln allmählich aus seinen Zügen.   
Als ich losließ, ergriff er sanft meine Hand und raunte: „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern…, ich…“  
Er unterbrach sich plötzlich betroffen, zog rasch seine Hand an den Körper und unter die Decke und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war…einfach albern, vergiss es…“, bat er zerknirscht.  
„Schon gut. Du hast Fieber. Knapp 39 würd ich sagen…aber da ich nie deinen Ruhepuls gemessen habe…!  
Es ist wirklich keine probate Methode…“, gab ich zu. Physiologisch gab es keinen Grund, wieso Sherlock einen zu hohen Ruhepuls haben sollte – andererseits erlebte ich ihn so oft unter geistiger Dauerspannung und mit auf äußerste geschärfter Aufmerksamkeit – sei es nun eine Konzentration nach innen oder außen, das ich ihn mir nicht wirklich gelassen vorstellen konnte. Wenn sein Geist schneller raste als er reden konnte, wie sollte er da einen langsamen Puls haben?  
Er schloss erleichtert die Augen.   
„Übrigens…in der Küche ist jetzt bloß noch eine Wanze… die Kamera hab ich verdeckt…ich wird sie die Tage ganz unschädlich machen…“, nuschelte er und vergrub seine Stirn in den Händen.    
„Danke“, sagte ich und verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er mich jetzt wieder an Moriarty erinnerte – wo ich ihn doch gerade erst wieder so schön verdrängt hatte! Ob er ihn permanent auf dem Schirm hatte? Schon möglich…ebenso wie die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er von Mycroft überwacht wurde…  
Ob er ständig präsent hatte, wem er alles schon mal in die Quere gekommen war?  
Oder hakte er sie, nachdem sie überführt waren rasch ab?  
Wie sollte man da ruhig sein?!  
Mitleidig betrachtete ich den kränkelnden Detektiv.   
„Wird sicher etwas besser, wenn das Medikament wirkt. Ich fühl mich vergleichsweise auch etwas wirr im Kopf…“, sagte ich mitfühlend.  
Allerdings…es ist nicht normal, dass ich ihm tröstend über den Kopf streichen möchte…!  
  
Ich widmete mich meinem Tee und überlegte gerade, ob ich Sherlock an den Seinen erinnern sollte, ehe dieser zu kalt würde, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sich ein wenig seitlich aufstützte und mit der Rechten nach der Teetasse griff.  
   
"Kennst du dieses Bild mit den Uhren...?" nuschelte er auf einmal.  
"Uhren?" fragte ich irritiert zurück. Ich war erneut versucht, seine Stirn zu fühlen, was aber wenig Sinn gehabt hätte, denn wahrscheinlich hatte ich ja selbst auch Fieber. Ging es ihm wirklich so mies, dass er wirres Zeug redete?  
"Ja...Taschenuhren...drei, glaube ich..., die so zerfließen...wie schmelzender Camembert..."  
"Oh, klar: Salvadore Dalì...ja...irgendwas mit …"Erinnerung"...", grübelte ich, noch immer verwundert über diesen für Sherlock untypischen Einfall.  
"So kommt mir mein Gehirn jetz' vor...", jammerte er.   
"Oh, Sherlock! Übertreib nicht so", grinste ich.  
"Wasweissuuuschon!" quengelte er eingeschnappt.  
"Ich muss wirklich ein Fieberthermometer anschaffen…", stellte ich fest.  
"Irrelevant. Die Dysfunktionalität meines Gehirns sagt mir schon alles... Hat man jemals untersucht, ob solche grippalen Infekte Hirnzellen abtöten?"  
„Was? Nein – kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!“ antwortete ich überrumpelt.  
„‘Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen‘ ist eines der schlechtesten Argumente, die’s gibt!“ brummte der Detektiv.  
„Okay, das mag sein. Prinzipiell…“, lenkte ich ein.   
„Also, du warst körperlich schon viel schlimmer dran – aber dabei besserer Laune, nicht? Du denkst, es läge daran, weil eine Erkältung so banal zu sein scheint? Weil Schnupfen das Image von Kinderkram unter den Krankheiten hat? Das mag eine Rolle spielen. Ein Infekt scheint uns so hinterhältig wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, wie ein Giftanschlag, ein Messer im Rücken. Obwohl man Unfällen und Infekten gleichermaßen bis zu einem gewissen Grad vorbeugen kann. Ich hab lange Zeit gedacht, dass es an den Halsschmerzen liegt. Als Kind war ich davon überzeugt. Denn wenn man Weinen muss und vor allem, wenn man sich dagegen auch noch wehrt, sind Halsschmerzen die Folge. Also wäre es ja denkbar, dass Halsschmerzen einfach an traurige, verzweifelte Situationen erinnern und diese Emotionen sozusagen abrufen. Aber man hat festgestellt, dass bei grippalen und ähnlichen Infekten der Serotoninspiegel signifikant sinkt. Es ist also nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man sich niedergeschlagen, ja sogar richtig depressiv fühlt. Normalerweise sorgen Schmerzen für eine Ausschüttung von Endorphinen, was – wie du ja weißt – die Stimmung hebt, sogar zu einer regelrechten Euphorie führen kann, aber dass einen ein grippaler Infekt so runterziehen kann, hat tatsächlich biochemische Ursachen.“  
Jetzt waren Sherlocks Augen richtig offen.   
„Das – das würde es…!“ stellte er verdutzt fest. „Verdammt, wieso ist man da nicht früher draufgekommen? Also, deshalb…“  
Er verstummte.   
Ich wartete noch ein, zwei Momente.  
„Alles okay?“  
„Es ist lange her…, das sagte ich dir ja…“, antwortete er stockend.  
„Deine letzte Erkältung, ja.“  
„Es wäre um so vieles leichter gewesen, zu wissen, dass es einfach ein Symptom ist, dabei so frustriert…mutlos…wehleidig …ja, sagen wir quengelig zu sein – statt sich deswegen auch noch über sich selbst zu ärgern, weil es einem so schwer fällt, sich zusammenzureißen – und das bei so einer Lappalie!“ stellte er fest.  
„Deshalb sag ich’s dir ja“, erklärte ich lächelnd. „Weißt du, als wir zuletzt auf Dunn Hall übernachtet haben, war ich in einer irgendwie sehr, sehr unzufriedenen Stimmung. Vordergründig, weil ich mich zuerst über unsere Ehrenmitgliedschaft geärgert habe, aber anschließend noch mehr, weil das mir dann peinlich war, und ich mich vor mir selber geschämt habe, dass ich so – so – missgünstig und mies gelaunt war…und vor allem so undankbar! Dieser Unfall hätte so viel schlimmer enden können! Und wir müssen den Noble nicht bezahlen! Ich meine, ich hab mich so unangemessen…mürrisch gefühlt, dass ich mich selber schon nicht mehr leiden konnte –   
und dann kapierte ich es. Das war einfach schon der grippale Infekt, auch wenn ich sonst davon fast noch nichts spürte.“  
Sherlock lächelte bedauernd. „Das war’s also… Doktor, das mit dem niedrigen Serotoninspiegel ist zweifellos eine der wichtigsten Informationen, die du mir jemals geliefert hast. Man könnte es fast schon eine Offenbarung nennen: Danke!“ Auch wenn es etwas zu pathetisch klang: Er meinte das aufrichtig.  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, es wird uns den Umgang miteinander und auch mit der eigenen Stimmung erleichtern, das im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Aber ich wollte noch abwarten, ob sich das bei dir wirklich in ähnlicher Weise manifestiert. Und hätte ja auch gut sein können, dass du es längst weißt…“  
„Also…ist es auch nicht allein die drohende Langeweile, oder die niederschmetternden Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten… Natürlich…kommt das alles so zusammen…“  
„Ja. Also versuchen wir, uns am besten nicht darüber aufzuregen und ruhen uns aus, viel schlafen, trotzdem reichlich Flüssigkeitszufuhr… Versuch an etwas zu denken, das…dich aufmuntert. Also, ich meine nicht…wach macht, ich meine, was deine Stimmung aufhellt…“    
Er sah mich matt an und lächelte…wehmütig, wie mir schien.  
„Okay…“, murmelte er rau, drehte sich seinem Nachttisch zu, warf noch ein Hustenbonbon ein und ließ sich auf den Rücken gleiten.   
Nicht wirklich empfehlenswert, aber ich machte das bisweilen auch – verschluckt habe ich mich noch nie dabei…   
  
Ich beschloss, mir gleich Tee nachzuschenken und dann möglichst leise zu sein. Wenn er erst fest eingeschlafen wäre, könnte ich das Tablett wegstellen.   
  
Und was würde meine Stimmung aufhellen? Eigentlich war es ja – fast – bestens: Wir waren zuhause, praktisch unversehrt und bloß erkältet. Sonst nichts. Wir mussten das nur ein paar Tage ertragen, das sollte doch zu schaffen sein.  
Ich drehte die Thermoskanne auf, damit sie nicht diese leisen Schnattertöne von sich gab…maß meinen eigenen Puls und stellte belustigt fest, dass er wie Sherlocks auch 96 betrug.   
Ich sollte wirklich mal ein Thermometer anschaffen…   
  
Sherlock war eingeschlafen. Ich wartete und lauschte auf das leise Schnaufen, das aus seiner halbverstopften Nase zu hören war, dann stellte ich vorsichtig das Tablett auf meinen Nachttisch.  
  
  
  
Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was mich geweckt hatte –   
Dann hörte ich ein Stöhnen: Ja, genau das ist es gewesen…!   
Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah Sherlock neben mir – erschrocken richtete ich mich auf.  
Mein Freund war schweißgebadet, hatte die Decke von sich geschleudert und atmete schwer. Seine Beine regten sich unwillkürlich und seine Fersen glitten wieder und wieder über die Matratze, als suchten sie dort vergeblich Halt, ebenso krallten sich seine Hände fahrig zusammen, wobei seine Nägel über das Laken kratzten, während er den Kopf hin und her warf. Besorgt stoppte ich diese Bewegung, indem ich meine Hand auf seine Stirn legte – er war erschreckend heiß und das bleiche Gesicht trug einen gequälten Ausdruck.  
„Sherlock?“ War er ansprechbar? Wie konnte das Fieber nur so hoch sein?!   
„Sherlock, hörst du mich? – Sag was…!  
…Scheiße, was ist mit dir…? Was hast du dir denn bloß eingefangen?“ überlegte ich halblaut.  
Ich muss das Fieber runterbringen, dachte ich hilflos.  
Besorgt riss ich mich los, um Eiswasser und einen Lappen zu holen…Wadenwickel? Dazu war er zu unruhig…  
Ich fühlte mich so verunsichert, als hätte ich von Medizin so gut wie keine Ahnung – was ist los mit mir, verdammt?!  
Sherlock ächzte und schauderte beim Kontakt mit dem eisigen Gästehandtuch zusammen. Ein ängstliches Wimmern folgte.   
„Ruhig, Sherlock…“, bat ich ratlos, „alles okay, das Fieber ist nur zu hoch, aber das krieg ich schon in den Griff…wird bald wieder besser…“, behauptete ich.  
Was hatte ich übersehen? Wie konnte es ihm so viel schlechter gehen als mir?   
Denk nach.  
DENK NACH…!  
Es war keine Bronchitis und keine Lungenentzündung…sein Atem war zwar mühsam, doch vor Anstrengung, nicht weil sich irgendwo Sekret staute – da war kein Rasseln oder Knistern zu hören und husten musste er auch nicht…er mochte etwas von dem Flusswasser geschluckt oder gar inhaliert haben – ich womöglich nicht…  
Auch seine Stimme war noch da, also keine Laryngitis… Ich überlegte fieberhaft…   
Mir fiel einfach keine Diagnose ein, die in Frage gekommen wäre.   
Machte auch mir das Fieber viel schwerer zu schaffen, als mir bewusst war?!  
Krankenhaus? Es geht wohl nicht anders…!   
„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Sherlock… Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll…!“  
Als ich den Kopf schüttelte, verspürte ich eine schmerzhafte Blockade im Nacken – Scheiße! dachte ich erschrocken: Hirnhautentzündung! Das könnte passen! Nach drei bis vier Tagen! Es gibt ganz unterschiedliche Erreger, ich hatte ein paar Impfungen mehr und mein Immunsystem hatte schon an anderen Orten als Sherlocks Erfahrungen mit diversen Mikroben sammeln können!   
…und die Nackensteifigkeit mussten wir für ein Symptom des Schleudertraumas halten!       
  
„Ruhig, Sherlock…“, raunte ich nervös, „vertrau mir, ja? Du wirst wieder – ich bin gleich zurück – “  
Besser, er bekam nicht mit, dass ich einen Krankenwagen rief – er schien dazu zwar viel zu benommen zu sein – aber bei Sherlock wusste man ja nie…!  
Ich wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer hasten, als sich Sherlocks Hand um meinen Arm klammerte –   
  
und ich plötzlich in zwei besorgte, helle Augen blickte.  
  
„Was…?!“ hauchte ich verwirrt…und dann merkte ich, dass ich aufrecht im Bett saß und gerade anfing heftig zu frieren, weil mein schweißnasser Rücken praktisch ungeschützt war…  
„John…?“   
Ich rang nach Luft und spürte immer noch seine Hand auf meinem Arm. Mir war heiß und schwindlig, aber ich musste fast lachen. Sherlock war soweit okay, kein Grund zur Panik!  
„Okay…alles, okay…entschuldige, bitte…“, japste ich und dachte: Oh, bitte, hoffentlich habe ich nicht geredet!  
Inzwischen fühlte Sherlock meinen Puls...allerdings strich sein Daumen dabei über meinen Handrücken…  
„Sicher, dass du kein Aspirin oder so nehmen solltest?“ fragte er zweifelnd. Es lag so gut wie kein Spott in seiner Stimme.   
Verlegen fuhr ich mir über die schweißnasse Stirn…  
„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, danke…“ Kurz berührte ich seine Hand an meinem Arm.  
„Gut…hast du noch genug Wasser da drüben?“  
„Ja, ich…danke…“  
  
Er nickte, rollte sich unter seiner Decke zusammen und sah mir müde aber aufmerksam zu, wie ich mir nun doch noch 900 mg ASS genehmigte und reichlich Wasser in mich reinschüttete.  
Als ich die Flasche zurück auf den Boden gestellt und mich wieder hingelegt hatte, versuchte ich, meine von Aufregung und Anstrengung noch immer beschleunigte Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.   
Sherlock drehte sich auf den Rücken, um die Nachttischlampe erreichen zu können und murmelte, indem er das Licht löschte: „Schlaf gut, John…“   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kap 326 (Über einen Flirtchatroom nimmt Sherlock Kontakt mit Morrys auf und sucht nach dem "Henker".)


	224. Friedvoll...aber durchgeknallt

  
  
  
  
Ob mich an diesem Morgen die Halsschmerzen weckten, weiß ich nicht. Es wäre denkbar. Vielleicht war es aber auch die verstopfte Nase, die mich dazu gezwungen hatte, durch den Mund zu atmen, was diesen hatte völlig austrocknen lassen, was wiederum einen unwiderstehlichen Hustenreiz zur Folge hatte? Wie auch immer.  
An konkrete Träume im zweiten Teil der Nacht konnte ich mich zwar nicht erinnern, aber ich fühlte mich nicht gerade erholt und hatte den Eindruck sehr unruhig geschlafen zu haben... Ich lag wie so oft auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt, immer noch ein dumpfes Ziehen im Nacken, das aber doch schon merklich nachgelassen hatte.  
  
Ich versuchte, durch Schlucken den Drang, husten zu müssen, zu besänftigen, denn damit würde ich zweifellos Sherlock wecken...  
Moment..., was waren das für ...Gewichte?    
Sie wogen zwar nicht schwer, aber sie irritierten mich. Eines, das sachte gegen meine Schläfe drückte, eines auf meiner Schulter und ein sehr leichtes auf meinem Oberarm, knapp über dem Ellenbogen, alle drei auf der rechten Seite...?  
Ich öffnete die Augen und in meinem Blickfeld wurden ganz rechts wirre, dunkle Locken sichtbar.  
Oh.  
...mit meinem Eindruck, schlecht geträumt zu haben, lag ich wohl richtig. Was ich da spürte, war Sherlocks Stirn, die er an meine Schläfe gelehnt hatte, sein kantiger Unterkiefer auf meiner Schulter und seine rechte Hand auf meinem Arm... Mein Mitbewohner hatte sich wohl bemüht, mich zu beruhigen... Wach oder im Halbschlaf? Noch ohne mich zu bewegen, ließ ich meine Augen nach links wandern, da sich mir die Frage aufdrängte, wo mein Freund unterdessen seinen linken Arm gelassen haben mochte...Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich links von mir seine lange, schlanke Hand ausmachen; der dazugehörige Arm musste also oberhalb meines Kopfes, leicht angewinkelt quer über der Matratze liegen.  
Ich spürte, dass es mich zum Lächeln brachte. Es verunsicherte mich auch, war mir ein wenig peinlich, aber doch nicht so sehr. Ein Gefühl von so etwas wie Dankbarkeit und Rührung überwog bei weitem. Und dann musste ich mich sehr zusammennehemen, nicht loszulachen, weil mir Sherlocks Bemerkung über Deckenspiegel wieder in den Sinn kam... Letztendlich war es wohl doch besser, wenn mir dieser Anblick verwehrt blieb.  
Allerdings musste ich jetzt schnellstens eine Entscheidung treffen, wie diese Situation aufzulösen sei, denn ich würde in spätestens ein paar Sekunden den Hustenreiz nicht mehr unterdrücken können - und natürlich hätte es Sherlock ebenso geweckt, wenn ich auch nur nach einem Hustenbonbon getastet hätte.  
Verwundert registrierte ich, dass meine linke Hand schon fast Sherlocks Rechte erreicht hatte.  
Nein, entschied ich.  
Obwohl mich das ein wenig ärgerte - ich weiß auch nicht recht, wieso, aber dann drehte ich mich entschlossen auf die linke Seite.  
Etwas zu heftig, denn ich landete mit der Stirn in Sherlocks Hand.  
Betreten hustete ich los.    
"John...?" krächzte Sherlock verschlafen.  
"Wer sonst?!" rutschte es mir heraus - und dann biss ich mir verstimmt auf die Zunge.  
Nicht. Gut!  
"Tschuldige, ich ärgere mich bloß...über die Erkältung..., wie geht's dir?"  
"Lausig..." Er hustete ebenfalls geräuschvoll.  
"Das kommt aber nicht aus den Bronchien, oder?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nein. Bloß das Sekret, das aus den oberen Atemwegen abwärts gewandert ist...und bei dir?"  
"Auch...dann ist es ja nicht weiter wild..."  
"Mir genügt das schon vollauf", stöhnte Sherlock.  
Da ich nun schon mal dem Nachttisch zugewandt lag, trank ich etwas Wasser und genehmigte mir ein Pfefferminzbonbon, ehe ich mich zu Sherlock umdrehte.  
Er hatte sich zurück auf sein Kopfkissen gewuchtet und seine Arme wieder an seinen Körper gezogen. Als er mich matt anlächelte, fragte ich mich, ob er mein Manöver durchschaut haben konnte...und wenn ja, ob es ihn am Ende vielleicht...kränkte?  
"Wegen...wegen des Traums...danke und...tut mir leid...", stammelte ich beschämt.   
Das ließ sich so oder so verstehen...  
"Kein Thema...", gab er zurück.  
Nun bedauerte ich, den Kontakt so abrupt unterbrochen zu haben. Ich hatte mir vorgemacht, ihm damit einen Gefallen zu tun, weil ich davon ausgegangen war - nein, weil ich davon hatte ausgehen wollen, dass es ihm mindestens ebenso peinlich sein müsste, wie mir. Aber das war Unsinn. Ihm war so etwas nicht peinlich. Nur mir.   
Und nicht zum ersten Mal war es mir auch ein wenig peinlich, dass mir das peinlich war, denn eigentlich mochte ich es doch, wenn er sich fürsorglich zeigte.  
Und dann erinnerte ich mich. Irgendetwas aus dem Tilly Briggs Fall war durch meine Träume gegeistert. Jener Fall, währenddessen wir als schwules Paar aufgetreten waren. Naja, als ein etwas zerstrittenes Paar. Zu Anfang hatte ich mich sehr gesträubt...um nicht zu sagen: Mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt! Aber dann war ich nach und nach reingewachsen...man hatte es uns abgekauft. Natürlich hatten wir uns auch nicht gerade gegenseitig aufgefressen, das hätte ich nie mitmachen können, Sherlock hatte bloß mal einen Kuss simuliert, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, was zugegebenermaßen in dem Moment ziemlich praktisch war, aber davon abgesehen war dieses Maß an Nähe durchaus in Ordnung gewesen. ...sogar willkommen, in einigen Momenten...etwa kurz vor der Kaperung, als wir an Deck gestanden hatten; nicht zum ersten Mal im Ungewissen darüber, ob wir dieses Abenteuer überleben würden.   
Verwundert fragte ich mich, ob wir inzwischen anders miteinander umgegangen wäre, hätte ich ihn am Ende dieses Falls nicht für tot gehalten - und hätte er mich nicht aufgezogen, als ich ihn fassungslos vor Erleichterung umarmt hatte... Wobei... hatte er sich denn wirklich über mich lustig machen wollen...? Er hatte ja gedacht, dass ich inzwischen Bescheid wüsste... Und dann war er ehrlich entsetzt gewesen....  
"Was grübelst du denn schon wieder?" brummte Sherlock.  
"Selbst kleine Geister denken; auch wenn sie es nicht so gut können wie Genies wie du!" versetzte ich.  
Was rede ich da eigentlich?  
"Und ich würde es nicht als grübeln bezeichnen. Ich habe...mich an den Tilly Briggs-Fall erinnert...warum auch immer..."  
Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.  
"Danke, dass du mich zu diesem Auftrag gedrängt hast. Es war ein toller Fall! Toll im eigentlichen Sinne: Wahnsinnig. Ich hab es genossen."  
"Naja. Nicht ununterbrochen. Nach der deutschen Nachricht und dem nächsten Todesfall dachtest du, du seist völlig auf dem Holzweg gewesen. Damit ging es dir wirklich nicht gut."  
"Gar nicht zu reden von Mycrofts Stipvisite!"  
"Ja, okay. Aber die hatte ihre Berechtigung - ich meine: Falsche Piraten?! Puh!"  
"Ich gebe zu, es war brenzlig."  
"Vor allem wegen der paartausend Unbeteiligten!" präzisierte ich düster. "Hast du Hunger?"  
"Eigentlich nicht..."  
"Aber wir sollten schon etwas frühstücken...", wandte ich ein.  
Sherlock schnappte nur nach seiner Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf.  
"Kaffee oder Tee?" fragte ich lachend.  
"Für mich nur Tee, bitte...", hörte ich ihn dumpf antworten.  
Also raffte ich mich auf und trottete mit dem Tablett vom Vortag fröstelnd in die Küche. Zuerst kümmerte ich much um den Tee und setzte mich anschließend,  um über das weitere Frühstück nachzudenken an den Tisch.   
Nicht wieder Porridge...versuchsweise bewegte ich meinen Unterkiefer...  
Schon viel besser...aber vielleicht sollte ich noch nicht zu übermütig werden...  
Ob ich von mir auf Sherlock schließen durfte?  
Pfannkuchen wären doch mal eine Alternative. Nicht gerade britisch, aber wieso nicht? Sogenannte fest Nahrung, aber nicht sehr kauintensiv und obendrein flach.  
Ich fasste den Kühlschrank ins Auge während ich mich erhob - und mein Blick streifte den Präsentkorb, der darauf stand. Unwillkürlich seufzte ich: Sherlock musste wirklich bald mit sämtlichen Wanzen und Kameras ein Ende machen. Moriarty würde uns doch sowieso nicht abkaufen, dass es sich dabei um "Unfälle" handelte!   
Leicht angepisst brühte ich den Tee auf und bereitete den Teig vor - nur mit einer Prise Salz, so dass die Pfannkuchen quasi neutral wären, dann brachte ich den Tee ins Schlafzimmer.  
Sherlock lag noch immer unter seiner Decke vergraben, als ich um das Bett herumlief. Doch kaum hatte ich das Tablett zwischen den Kopfkissen platziert, schlängelte sich ein weißer Arm unter dem Deckenwall hervor.  
"Sherlock, mach kein Quatsch. Du wirst nicht UNTER der Bettdecke Tee trinken", entschied ich lachend und überlegte, ob ich ihm auf die Finger klopfen oder gleich mal ein bisschen heißen Tee drüberkippen sollte?  
Sherlock hatte sich zu dem ihm zunächststehenden Becher vorgetastet und seine Finger griffen triumphierend nach dem Henkel. "Beschwer dich nicht, wenn du später Flecken auf dem Bettzeug hast. Tee geht schwer raus - noch dazu mit Milch...", warnte ich und goss ihm beides kopfschüttelnd ein. Er zog diesen Unsinn wirklich durch: Der Becher wurde angehoben und verschwand.  
Okay, nicht aufregen - nimm's  von der unterhaltsamen Seite! dachte ich belustigt.  
Gleich darauf kam ein unwilliges Brummen aus dem Experimentierzelt neben mir.  
"Soll ich dich ausgraben?" erkundigte ich mich.  
Ich bekam keine Antwort. Kindskopf! Der Tee war noch zu heiß und der Dampf würde rasch zu einem tropischen Klima in Gesichtsnähe führen. Nicht viel anders als bei einem Kamillendampfbad...hätte ich ihm ein solches verordnet, wäre mir wahrscheinlich Entrüstung von Seiten des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detectives entgegengeschlagen.  
Verdrießliches Knurren.  
Grinsend schlug ich die Decke zurück.  
Sherlock tauchte schwitzend auf und stellte den Becher auf das Tablett zurück.  
"Mir ist langweilig! Es ist ein qualvoller, nicht endenwollender Todeskampf...!" klagte er.  
"Was soll das werden? Der Trailer zu Stirb langsam 221b?" zog ich ihn auf.  
"Hm??" machte er irritiert.  
Ich machte mir nun auch den ersten Becher Tee fertig.   
"Wir könnten fernsehen...oder uns im Netz die aktuellen Folgen einiger Krimiserien ansehen. Ich werde mich auch nicht beschweren, wenn du mich spoilerst - wie wäre das?" schlug ich vor.  
Er langte sich nachdenklich in den Nacken. "Weiß nicht...zu zweit in einen Laptop starren ist, glaube ich noch keine so gute Idee...Ebensowenig, wie sich den Hals nach dem Fernseher zu verrenken...es sei denn, man würde den Apparat an die Decke hängen..."  
"Ja, da hast du recht...dass mit dem einen Laptop habe ich nicht so richtig durchdacht. Aber in ein paar Tagen vielleicht.  
Ich habe Pfannkuchenteig vorbereitet. Was möchtest du dazu? Es ist noch Obst da - oder einfach Marmelade oder so..."  
"Oder Hustensirup...", brummte Sherlock. "Völlig egal..."  
"Niedriger Serotononspiegel, Sherlock. Sollte ein Genie wie du nicht über solchen physischen Kleinigkeiten stehen?"  
"Ich bin ans Bett gefesselt und zu geistigem Stumpfsinn verurteilt! Ja! Erkältungen sind weiße Folter: Das ist es!"  
Ich stellte meinen Tee ab, um nichts beim Kichern zu verschütten, dachte dabei aber auch, dass mir das Grinsen bald vergehen würde, wenn mir nicht bald etwas einfiel, wie ich Sherlock beschäftigen könnte. Poker wollte ich ihm nicht vorschlagen. Er hatte es zwar inzwischen auch auf der Tilly gespielt, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, ihn an seine Krise nach der Rache des Golem zu erinnern.  
Also, was...?  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen und ging in die Küche. Während ich die Pfannkuchen briet und Obst schnippelte und Sahne schlug, grübelte ich weiter.  
"Wir haben keine Aprikosen mehr", schreckte mich Sherlocks Stimme plötzlich aus dem monotonen Geratter des elektrischen Rührgerätes auf.  
"Hey", grinste ich verlegen.  
Er ging zur Schiebetür und schloss sie, dann auch die Tür nach hinten.  
"Was soll - ?"  
"Schhht!" zischte er. Dann hatte er plötzlich ein Feuerzeug in der Hand, aus dem eine hohe Flamme emporzüngelte und hielt sie an die Leuchte, die über dem Tisch hing.  
Ich schnappte verdattert nach Luft. Er grinste bloß.  
Ich bewegte nur die Lippen und formte die Frage: Die Wanze?  
Er nickte.   
"Tot", verkündete er dann.   
"Danke."  
Dann öffnete er das Fenster und wedelte mit einem großen Schreibblock, um den Brandgeruch zu verscheuchen und sah zu, wie ich unser Frühstück auf die Teller verteilte.   
Schließlich nahm er einen der Teller samt Besteck und öffnete die hintere Küchentür wieder.  
Auf dem Block las ich mit einem dicken schwarzen Edding quer über das ganze Blatt geschrieben: "Bis dann, Mycroft!"  
"Heißt das...?! Heißt das, du hast Moriarty vorgemacht, dass du denkst, die Spionage sei Mycrofts Werk?!" fragte ich.  
Er grinste. "Er wird wissen, dass es nur ein Bluff ist, aber ärgern wird es ihn trotzdem.  
Kommst du?"  
    
  
Wir frühstückten im Bett und erstaunlicherweise langte Sherlock dann doch ganz ordentlich zu. Ich beschloss, das nicht zu kommentieren.  
"Puh. Jetzt bin ich erstmal zu faul zum Spülen...", stellte ich überfressen fest.  
"Und mein Gehirn ist auf Notstrom!" beklagte sich das Genie.  
Natürlich hätte er auch EINMAL sagen können, dass dies eine gute Idee fürs Frühstück gewesen sei… – aber, ach…! …was bilde ich mir ein…!? Das ist eben Sherlock.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einen von den Fällen erzählst, deren klangvolle Titel auf deiner Site stehn, ohne dass man irgendetwas darüber erfährt?" schlug ich vor.  
„Mir gefällt schon nicht, dass du es Erzählen nennst“, brummte er. „Aber ich fürchte, im Augenblick ist mein Gehirn zu unterversorgt…“  
„Damit könnten die Chancen wachsen, dass ich verstehe, was du erklärst“, versetzte ich.  
„Schön…, das ist ein Argument. Etwas Bestimmtes?“  
„Eeehm… ah, ja: Wie wäre es mit ‚Der aufgeteilte Schnulzensänger‘*?“ schlug ich vor.  
Sherlock drehte kurz den Kopf und warf mir einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen.“  
„Wieso?  
Hast du etwa…  
Bist du Undercover als Schlagersänger aufgetreten oder was?“ riet ich verdattert und sensationslüstern. Singen konnte er schon, aber ...Schlager...? Brrr!  
„BEWAHRE!“ knurrte er.  
„Aber beschwer‘ dich nicht, wenn es dir auf den Magen schlägt!“  
„Wird schon nicht –   
WAS? Soll das etwas heißen…, der Typ wurde wirklich – ?“ Jetzt war ich verunsichert: Wie war dieser Titel zu verstehen?  
„Also, das war so… vor gut zwei Jahren im Frühling. …muss Ende März gewesen sein, da rief mich Lestrade an. Er klang noch konfuser als gewöhnlich und drängte mich, dass er mich umgehend zu einem Tatort abholen müsse. Natürlich wollte ich zunächst genaueres wissen, um zu entscheiden, ob mich der Fall überhaupt interessierte, doch er sagte, es gäbe keine Leiche – aber bestimmt sechs Pints Blut, wenn nicht mehr - und eine zertrümmerte Einrichtung.  
Das klang zwar noch nicht unbedingt nach einer angemessenen geistigen Herausforderung, aber zumindest konnte ich es mir ja mal ansehen.  
Der Tatort war so etwas wie ein Jazzkeller und wurde schon seit fast einem halben Jahr eigentlich nicht genutzt. Nun hatte der Eigentümer, der einen ganzen Haufen Immobilien besitzt, eine Renovierung organisieren wollen, um den Laden hoffentlich wieder zu verpachten. Er schloss also auf und – dann traf ihn fast der Schlag. Jedenfalls rief er sich mit 999 gerade noch selbst eine Ambulanz ehe er aus den Latschen kippte. Die Paramedics riefen dann das Yard.  
Als ich eintraf, bot sich mir folgender Anblick: Das Mobiliar war zu Kleinholz verarbeitet worden und lag kreuz und quer. Auch Boden und Wände wiesen tiefe Kerben auf. Offenkundig von der Feueraxt, die da noch herumlag und die an Klinge und Stiel blutverschmiert war. Auch Scherben von verschiedenen Sekt- und Schnapsflaschen gab es zuhauf.   
Und last but not least: Das Blut. Es gab große und kleinere Lachen – und Schleuderspuren, die teils bis an die Decke reichten.   
Natürlich war alles schon geronnen.     
Anderson stand mitten in diesem Raum und hatte einen total irren Blick. Und wenn ich…ja, wenn ich deine Fantasie hätte und nicht gewusst hätte, wer er ist, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich gleich als Hauptverdächtigen verhaften wollen!  
‚Aaaah, Freak!‘ machte er. ‚Es ist alles klar! Sie hätten wirklich nicht kommen brauchen! Ich hab ein paar Schnelltests an verschiedenen Stellen gemacht. Alles eine Blutgruppe – ich wette, es wird dann auch wirklich dieselbe DNS sein. Und diese Spuren! Das erinnert doch sehr an eine Schiffsschraube, nicht? Ich bin sicher, das war eine Art Minihelikopter, eine kleine Drohne, die hier durch den Raum geflogen ist – aber mit scharfen, harten Rotorblättern die alles kurz und klein schlugen – auch ihren Entwickler! Sein Kollege oder so muss das Ding mitgenommen haben – als der Tank leer war – ist ja logisch! Und damit wir von dieser…sagen wir noch unausgereiften Geheimwaffe nichts ahnen sollen, hat der Zeuge dieses Unfalls diese Axt platziert!‘  
Er war so stolz, geradezu euphorisch wegen dieser bescheuerten Idee!    
Ich sagte: ‚Das ist völlig absurd! Wenn die Spuren an dieser Axt bereits gesichert wären, würde ich Ihnen sofort demonstrieren, dass diese Klinge genau in jede Scharte passt! Rotorblätter einer so kleinen Drohne, wären nie so dick und schwer! Und vor allem: Die Schleuderspuren hier sind tendentiell vertikal, wenn eine einem Hubschrauber ähnliche Konstruktion die Verwüstung angerichtet hätte, wären sie aber mehr oder weniger horizontal, weil der Rotor ja gegen die Schwerkraft arbeiten muss! Im Übrigen deutet die Breite der Blutspuren, die Form der Spritzer darauf hin, dass es mit mittlerer Geschwindigkeit auf Wände und Decke aufgetroffen ist. Aber medium Velocity würde für einen Mini-Helicopter niemals ausreichen - zu Axthieben dagegen passt sie ausgezeichnet!‘  
Ich sah mich genauer um.  
‚Sie müssen alle Glasscherben einsammeln. Es sind auch Sektgläser dabei. An den Flaschenhälsen werden Sie wahrscheinlich DNS-Gemisch finden – aber die Sektgläser könnten weiterhelfen! Auch die Keramikscherben – obwohl die wahrscheinlich nicht viel hergeben.  
…und hier ist ein künstlicher Fingernagel…leider ohne biologisches Material.‘  
Ich nahm das Podium und die Tonanlage in Augenschein. Es gab Staub, aber so gut wie keinen an ein paar Mikros auf zwei Stativen, das eine war für einen stehenden Mann etwa meiner Größe eingestellt, das andere befand sich am Klavier in entsprechender Höhe; auch an Steckern und Zugängen, sowie an Klavierbank und der Tastatur fehlte der Staub weitgehend.  
‚Jemand hat hier E-Gitarre gespielt…und vielleicht…ja, doch zusätzlich auch noch klassische Gitarre und…dieses beklagenswert zerstörte Klavier… und gesungen…  
Und auch Teile dieser kleinen Bühnenbeleuchtung wurden benutzt.‘  
Ich sah in die halbzerstörten Schränke hinter dem Tresen und dann in den Mülleimer. Er war voller Verpackungsmüll.  
Ich knöpfte ihn mir vor. Da waren Tüten von gesalzenen Erdnüssen, Chips und Kräckern – aber auch Studentenfutter, Diätkekse, Trockenfrüchte, süßes Gebäck…Schokoladenhaltiges. Bei den kaputten Flaschen war ein hoher Prozentsatz Likör.  
Und dann fand ich natürlich noch Fasern.   
So nur mit der Lupe betrachtet war zum Beispiel Pelz dabei – aber auch so ziemlich alle möglichen Sorten von Textilien. Viel Buntes, einiges Glitzerndes, fast keine schwereren Stoffe, wie man sie für Herrenanzüge hat.  
Außerdem fand ich zwei verschiedene Ohrringe, eine optische und eine getönte Kontaktlinse.  
…und Haare.   
Viele. Oder sagen wir: einige – in ganz unterschiedlichen Längen und Farben. Sogar ein paar unnatürlich gefärbte: Grün und Violett.  
Einige wirklich sehr lang.  
Und einen abgebrochener Absatz.  
Ich sagte: ‚Okay, jetzt muss ich noch die Toiletten sehen.‘…“  
  
Er drehte mir den Kopf zu.  
  
„Es war niederschmetternd!“ knurrte der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective.  
„Der Täter wird sich dort das Blut abgewaschen haben – schon klar, aber – “ Ich verstummte. „Okay. Erklär’s mir…“   
„Ja. Das natürlich schon… Aber wie ich bereits vermutet hatte: Nur die Damentoilette ist benutzt worden. Es war einfach so unfassbar dumm! Sie hätten doch so tun können, als ob der Mörder die Herrentoilette benutzt hätte! – Haben sie aber nicht!“  
  
W-was…?  
  
“Also, es waren mehrere …Täterinnen…? Alles Frauen?“  
„Offenkundig. Es war …klassisch!“  
„…wie…jetz‘…?“ stammelte ich.  
„Der Titel sollte es dir verraten.   
Ein Sänger.  
Und eine Meute Weiber, die ihn in Stücke reißt.“  
„Was?   
Ehm…  
…Orpheus?   
Und die….Mänaden?“  
„Yepp!“  
„Moment, das musst du mir genauer erklären!“ japste ich.  
„Ja. Also…  
Ich sagte dann zu den völlig überforderten Yardern, dass an diesem Ort ein Sänger, der sich selbst an der Gitarre und am Klavier begleiten konnte, so etwas wie ein Abschiedskonzert gegeben haben müsste. Wahrscheinlich exklusiv für seinen Fanklub. Aber dann hatte er  ihnen erklärt, wieso er aufhören will und dass sie ihn nicht umstimmen können. Womöglich…ja, wahrscheinlich gab es dabei noch eine…schockierende Enthüllung…  
Also vielleicht: Ich hab da eine Computersoftware, die mir meine Hits geschrieben hat – aber das will ich jetzt nicht mehr….oder: Ich bin schwul – die Liebe, von der ich immer gesungen habe, war die Liebe zu Männern…eigentlich… –   
…nicht zu euch Frauen… Etwas in der Art.‘  
Und ich fragte:  
‚Gibt‘s da so einen Barden, der gerade aufhören oder irgendwie…umsatteln will? UND der seit ein paar Tagen verschwunden ist?  
Einen verzweifelten, wütenden Fanclub voller Frauen?'  
Lestrade, Anderson und seine beschränkte CSI-Meute guckten mich nur verständnislos an.  
'Ich meine: Orpheus, kennt das denn niemand…!?'  
Du anscheinend schon...“  
„Diese Sache mit Eurydike ist sogar heute noch hinlänglich bekannt“, erklärte ich lustlos. „Aber er musste ja weiterleben, nachdem er sie verloren hatte. Einer Legende zufolge haben ihn die Jüngerinnen des Bacchus zerrissen, als sie erfuhren, dass er der Liebe abgeschworen hat…“  
„Oder, als er ihnen offenbarte, dass er sich der Knabenliebe zugewandt hatte“, ergänzte Sherlock.  
  
Innerlich schüttelte ich mich. Homosexualität ist EINE Sache – aber Knabenliebe ist ein prekärer Ausdruck! Es klingt gleich nach …Kindesmissbrauch!  
Wieso nannte er das so?  
Das Ärgernis für die Mänaden war definitiv nicht, dass sie um ihre Söhne fürchteten – sie waren einfach hochgradig gekränkt und eifersüchtig!  
Sie schwärmten für Orpheus!  
„Es gab also wirklich einen Fanklub…und diese Mädels haben… den Kerl zerstückelt?  
Weil er… sozusagen sein eigenes Andenken entehrt hat – in ihren Augen?“ hakte ich noch immer entsetzt nach.  
Sherlock grinste. „Yepp. Krass, was?“ Er kicherte dreckig.  
„Total krank…“, entfuhr es mir. „Du hast sie natürlich ausfindig gemacht…“  
„SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH! Es war dann schrecklich einfach.“   
   
Ja. Klar.  
Was denn auch sonst…  
  
„Okay.  
Du hast recht.   
Das hätte ich wirklich nicht wissen wollen…“, gestand ich ein.  
  
„Ich hab dich gewarnt!“ insistierte Sherlock ziemlich ungerührt. „Aber du wolltest ja diesen Fall!“  
feixte er.  
  
"Okay... Ich geh mal spülen und mach uns noch einen Tee. Überleg dir inzwischen, welchen Fall DU wirklich erzählen möchtest...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Subdivided Crooner http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/casefiles


	225. Folgenschwere Teezubereitung

 

 

  
  
  
  
Diese Mänadenhorrorstory ließ mich noch nicht ganz los. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie keinem anderen Menschen abgekauft als Sherlock. Es war zwar nicht neu für mich, dass das Leben manchmal krassere Geschichten schreibt als der bekiffteste Drehbuchautor, aber das war so durchgeknallt und geschmacklos, dass da auch mein schwärzester, britischer Humor nicht mehr so recht mitwollte! Dagegen war ja der Drachenflieger-Angriff in Welliwood noch eine lahme Story gewesen!  
Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dass ich mich erst später wunderte, dass Sherlock mir wieder in die Küche nachgekommen war. Er hockte sich auf einen Stuhl, zog die Füße auf den Sitz und sah mir beim Teekochen zu.  
"Hatten diese rasenden Weiber wirklich bloß Alkohol intus?" fragte ich.  
"Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen", grinste Sherlock gemütlich. "Es war so, dass die Clubpräsidentin, die das Konzert organisiert hat, den Braten gerochen hat und auf Rache aus war. Sie hatte allen eine neue Droge untergejubelt und sie war eine ...charismatische Demagogin. Es ließ sich nicht mehr feststellen, aber es muss etwas in Richtung "Badesalz" gewesen sein. So viel um Thema Legal Highs!" schloss er spottend.  
"Und das war der Punkt, der dich eigentlich interessierte", vermutete ich.  
"Ja. Aber auch der frustrierendste. Ich wollte, dass sie diese Präsidentin zum Schein laufenlassen, damit wir ihr zu ihrem Dealer folgen könnten, aber das hat die Staatsanwaltschaft nicht mitgemacht. Es hätte so einfach sein können. Den abgängigen Barden hatten wir bald ausfindig gemacht und über dessen Namen dann auch den Fanclub. Zehn Minuten Webrecherche und wir hatten von allen Täterinnen die Adressen zusammen."  
"Hm...aber die...die Leichenteile..."  
"Haben sie als Trophäen mitgenommen."  
"Hat man ihn denn...noch komplett zusammengekriegt? Die Knochen zumindest?"  
"Nein, einige Gliedmaßen blieben verschwunden."  
"Makaber...", murmelte ich.   
Moment...!?  
Der Schädel? Sherlocks Schädel?  
Nein, oder?  
Das musste jemand anderes sein...  
Freund von mir...wenn ich sage 'Freund'...  
Sherlocks Umgang mit diesem Wort hatte sich gerade zu Anfang als recht fragwürdig erwiesen, aber ein 'Freund" war doch auf alle Fälle jemand, zu dem er irgendeine Art von persönlicher Beziehung hatte – und wenn es Abneigung und Verachtung war, wie bei Donovan...  
Aber mich beschäftigten noch weitere Fragen:   
"Ich meine... es war riskant...wenn der Rausch nach ein paar Stunden nachließ und so ein...ansonsten harmloses Fangirl fand sich dann neben einer abgetrennten Hand wieder oder so..., dann hätte es doch auch passieren können, dass wenigstens eine von ihnen den Mut oder das schlechte Gewissen hat, zur Polizei zu gehen und zu sagen: Das lag heute Morgen neben mir im Bett, ich weiß nicht mehr viel – aber ich fürchte, das und das ist passiert...", überlegte ich.  
"Tja, sie wollten alle nicht erwischt werden. Sie waren wohl nicht schuldfähig an dem Mord - abgesehen von der Präsidentin natürlich, aber unsicher, ob die Ermittler auch zu diesem Schluss kommen würden. Und peinlich war es obendrein...  
Daran sieht man mal wieder, wozu so eine hirnlose Begeisterung führen kann. Wirklich nicht empfehlenswert!"  
"Du hattest recht. Ich hätte die Entscheidung, was du mir erzählen – sorry, berichten möchtest, dir überlassen sollen...", brummte ich.  
"Im Übrigen sagte ich dir ja schon, dass es nicht mir die Langeweile vertreibt", erinnerte er mich.  
  
Schon, aber wenn ich deine Genialität lobe, geht dir das doch runter wie Öl, dachte ich. Aber diese Geschichte war einfach zu primitiv und bestialisch gewesen...  
Meine Stimmung war mies. Naja: Jedenfalls mieser als angemessen gewesen wäre.  
  
Niedriger Serotoninspiegel, Watson, sagte ich mir: Setz dich darüber hinweg, wir hätten beide tot sein können – oder gelähmt, stattdessen können wir in ein paar Tagen schon wieder Fälle lösen – bloß mit herumrennen und uns prügeln sollten wir noch etwas abwarten. Das ist doch nun wirklich kein Drama und sollte machbar sein!   
  
„Apropos Teapot…!“ bemerkte Sherlock, als habe er einen kleinen aber überraschenden Geistesblitz.  
„Ja? Was ist damit?“ fragte ich verdutzt.  
„Verstehst du nicht? Das erste muss Hitze aushalten können aber das zweite ist zugleich vergänglich und nicht tot zu kriegen.“  
„Eine Teekanne und das Teapot-Spiel?  
Warte – okay – das erste…eh…ist hohl…“  
„Da du nicht Andersons Kopf meinst, sage ich „case“…“, schmunzelte er.  
„Was? Woher?“ japste ich.  
„Erstens bist du ein kleiner Nostalgiker und das war das erste Mal, dass uns ein Homonym in die Quere kam und zweitens, das ist es, wie dein Gehirn arbeitet. Deshalb waren ja auch die ersten Passwörter so einfach. Übrigens willst du dir nicht mal ein Neues ausdenken?  
„Ein Passwort oder ein Teekesselchen?“  
Er grinste. „Beides.“  
„Na, gut. Also, das erste ist größtenteils aus Stahl und das zweite…ist essbar und das dritte – “  
„Essbar? Aber gehört nicht gerade zu den gängigen Speisevögeln, oder? Also, bei den Reichen im Mittelalter oder im alten Rom wohl schon.“  
„Vogel?!“ ächzte ich. „Wie kommst du denn auf Vogel?!“  
„Ich hab also recht: „crane“. Das erste ist ein Baukran oder Ladekran und das zweite der Kranich und dann ist es noch ein Verb. Du merkst es gar nicht: Dein Unterbewusstsein hat sich wohl teilweise mit Frank beschäftigt. Du hast aber noch versucht, das abzubiegen, indem du es vermieden hast, es einen Vogel, einen Zweibeiner oder auch nur ein Tier zu definieren. Sonst hättest du vielleicht gesagt „hat einen langen Hals“.   
Komm schon, dir wird doch was Anspruchsvolleres einfallen! Das ist Grundschulniveau!“  
Ich holte den Filterbeutel aus der Kanne. „Du hast mich überrumpelt. Lass uns erstmal wieder reingehen. Aber jetzt bist du dran!“  
„Also schön. Ich werde es dir zum Einstieg auch leicht machen“, tröstete Sherlock in übertrieben gnädigen Ton, während er hinter mir ins Schlafzimmer trottete.  
„Für kleine Idioten, ja?“ versicherte ich mich etwas verstimmt.  
„Also, das erste haben wir in zwei Variationen in unserem Haushalt, das zweite ist…ein Tu-Wort, das diesen Namen nicht verdient.“  
"Ein Tuuu-Wort?" wiederholte ich in kindlichem Ton. "Ernsthaft? Also, etwas in Richtung faulenzen? – nur als Beispiel.“  
„Naja, so vom Prinzip her hast du‘s begriffen.“  
Wir waren wieder im Bett angekommen und ich schenkte uns Tee ein.  
„In zwei Variationen…“, brummte ich in Gedanken. Schränke waren es mehr, Tische auch, Betten und Spiegel kamen nicht in Frage… nein, doch! …nein, „bed“ hat noch viel mehr Bedeutungen und die würde er mir doch alle um die Ohren schlagen, quasi. Bei „carpet“ ebenso…   
WAS haben wir im Haus?!  
Okay ein Verb, das eher Untätigkeit ausdrückt…  
Nein, da fällt mir kein Homonym ein. Nächster Tipp. – Oh, „tip“ wäre auch eins…!  
„Ich brauche…wohl noch einen Hinweis“, gab ich zu.  
„Von der Sorte des ersten bekamen wir neulich eines geliehen; eine bestimmte Variation davon und das zweite, das Verb ist eigentlich immer transitiv, auch wenn das Akkusativ-Objekt nicht immer genannt wird.“  
  
Super, jetzt bin ich noch verwirrter!   
Nachdenklich nahm ich einen Schluck Tee.      
  
Was hat man uns geliehen?   
Geliehen...  
VERliehen hat man uns die Ehrenmitgliedschaft, ja…  
Muss ich ein paar Fälle zurückgehen?  
…und Mrs Hudson leiht uns laufend irgendwelche Schüsseln und Behälter, wenn sie etwas zu Essen bringt…   
Aber „box“ kann es nicht sein, das hat viel mehr Bedeutungen…und als Verb passt es nicht…  
„Oh, John, bitte! Es ist so einfach!“ jaulte Sherlock. „Ich habe sogar spontanen Assoziationen nachgegeben wie ein totaler Trottel!“  
  
Etwas, das wir nicht nur im Haushalt haben, sondern, was er eben in der Küche gesehen hat….?   
Oh…!  
„…“hamper“, das meinst du doch: Wäschekorb, Präsentkorb, Picknickkorb – und jemanden zu behindern oder zu stören ist kontraproduktiv.“  
„Na, also. Geht doch!“  
  
Gut, dachte ich ein wenig erleichtert.   
Aber erstmal nichts von dem, was mir gerade eben eingefallen ist, denn wie ich ihn kenne, kann er das nachvollziehen. Ich brauche was Abwegigeres…  
Oder etwas, das keinerlei Berührung mit unseren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen hat…  
„Gut. Das erste ist ein Ding mit zwei grundsätzlichen Funktionen und kann deshalb auch ein Verb sein, alles mit mehreren spezifischen Einzelbedeutungen. Das andere…ist ein Fleischfresser.“  
Sherlock sah mich überrascht an. Dann zog er die eben noch angehobenen Brauen wieder zusammen und grübelte.  
„Na? Noch mehr Informationen?“ fragte ich.  
Doch dann trat ein genüssliches Feixen auf seine Züge.  
  
Was denn, er kann das doch unmöglich schon haben?! dachte ich ein bisschen entsetzt.  
  
„Das zweite wird wiederum gefressen und zwar von Polarbären und das erste machte man früher oft unter Zuhilfenahme bestimmter Fingerringe aus Ton, Wachs oder speziellem Lack“, erklärte Sherlock triumphierend.  
Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht nach Luft schnappte. "Du bist unglaublich!" entfuhr es mir.   
„Die Idee kam dir, weil du in Erinnerungen aus der Zeit, bevor du mich kanntest, nach etwas verwendbarem gesucht hast, damit ich nicht darauf kommen soll. – Es ist noch etwas: Ein Akronym für eine militärische Spezialeinheit SEa, Air, Land. Die kam dir in den Sinn. Das ist sozusagen das missing link! –  „seal“ also, Siegel, Seehund ...uuund! US Navy Seals.“  
Er trank seinen Teebecher halb leer.  
"Hm, Es kommt vielseitig zur Kommunikation zum Einsatz, sowohl als Gegenstand als auch als Tätigkeit. Aber es ist auch ein Teil eines Kleidungsstücks, ein Slang-Ausdruck für eine Institution und deren Angehörige und etwas in der Ornithologie", sprudelte er anschließend hervor.  
  
Ganz ruhig! sagte ich mir. Er hat Spaß daran, mich zu verwirren und mir so seine geistige Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Reg dich nicht auf; jetzt bekommt es wenigstens niemand mit.  
Also, ein Slang-Ausdruck für eine Institution...?  
Je mehr ich mein Gehirn bemühte, desto aussichtloser stellte sich mir die Aufgabe dar. Am Rande meines Blickfelds nahm ich wahr, dass Sherlock die Augen rollte.  
  
"Lass das", brummte ich.  
"Als Gegenstand in der Kommunikation ist es zumeist aus Papier. Man benötigt es im Finanzwesen, in der Jurisprudenz bzw. in der Legislatur, in der Werbung, in der Logistik..." Dabei musterte er mich mit wachsender Belustigung. "Bei den Amerikanern hat es noch mehr Bedeutungen.   
Du brauchst gar nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Du hast schon viele davon bekommen. Einige regelmäßig."  
Er sah mich an, als wolle er sagen: Na? Naaa!? Wird's bald?  
"Mit der Institution hatten wir schon zu tun...  
Und es gibt auch Menschen, die so genannt werden. Du kennst mindestens zwei.   
Also, bitte, John!"  
So langsam verlor er die Geduld.  
"Denk mal an die Fälle, über die du gebloggt hast! Es spielte darin keine große Rolle, aber zu Beginn eines dieser Fälle, hat dich das schwer beschäftigt.  
Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, dass diese ...Dinger eine Krise ausgelöst haben.  
Du siehst also ich kann mich auch schwer gegen solche Assoziationen wehren", räumte er grinsend ein.  
  
Dinger, die eine Krise ausgelöst haben? Bei mir? Bei uns?!  
...waren die auch aus Papier?  
  
"Oouu, du meinst, die Art Nachricht, die man im Allgemeinen nicht gerne bekommt!" zitierte ich ihn.   
Er kicherte. "Jetzt hast du's."  
"Es bedeutet auch Schnabel und bezeichnet den Schirm einer Mütze - und ist eine Kurzform für William. Und mit der Institution haben wir öfters zu tun, denn Lestrade ist einer. Aber du hast nicht erwähnt, dass es das auch im Theater gibt und als Werkzeug, das sich auch gut als Mordwaffe eignen würde."  
"Oh, stimmt. Wie konnte ich nur?!" stellte er amüsiert fest. "Mir ist sogar schon mal ein Spitzhackenmörder untergekommen. War aber nicht der Rede wert.  
Ich hätte noch sagen können, dass Angelo über einen verfügt, sie uns aber nie präsentiert. Oder dass schon mal einer oben in deinem Bett geschlafen hat..."  
"Darauf brauche ich erst einmal einen Tee!" stellte ich fest und schenkte mir nach.  
"Gib dir Mühe!" befahl Sherlock und versuchte, streng dreinzusehen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte.  
  
"Puh...!"  
Als ob ich mich nicht sowieso schon unter Druck setzen würde...!  
Mein Blick fiel auf den Henkel des Bechers in meiner Hand...  
Ah, wieso nicht?  
Ich stellte ihn ab und ließ mich auf dem Rücken nieder, tat, als grüble ich noch heftig nach und begann: "Man kann es mit vielem machen. Auch mit dem eigenen Körper und es bezeichnet etwas, das zum Anfassen da ist und etwas womit man töten kann. Ein anderes besitzt du. Ein weiteres verwendest du wahrscheinlich ungern...ich übrigens auch nicht...  
Außerdem findet man es auf dem Londoner Stadtplan!"  
Von nebenan kam erstmal nichts.  
"Nun…?"  
"Wenn ich eines besitze und es sich auch auf dem Londoner Stadtplan findet, sollte ich das ja herausbekommen...", stellte Sherlock fest.   
"Ehm…  
An der Tilly gibt es auch etwas, was man so nennt?"  
"Oh. Ja, das stimmt..." Und ich dachte nur: Nicht bloß, dass er es schon wieder raus hat, jetzt fällt ihm auch noch mehr ein!  
"Und meines ist mit Rosshaar bespannt."  
"Du schaffst mich!" stöhnte ich.  
"Würdest du nicht gerade liegen, würde ich dir vorschlagen, dass jetzt eine Verbeugung fällig ist!"   
Sherlock genehmigte sich noch mehr Tee.  
„Also: Man kann es tun und als Verb hat es drei grundlegende, verschiedene Bedeutungen – naja, zwei von ihnen haben schon eine gemeinsame Wurzel, von der sie sich aber ziemlich weit entfernt haben…als Nomen kann es auch eine Menge unterschiedlicher Dinge beschreiben. Auch davon befindet sich einiges in dieser Wohnung.“  
„Sorry, Sherlock…ich fürchte, so wird das nichts. Willst du es nicht lieber mit konkreten Details versuchen?“ schlug ich etwas frustriert vor.     
„Keiner übt es gerne und davon gibt es 312 – eigentlich noch mehr, einige von den anderen haben oft Striche und wenn es sich um etwas handelt, das entfernt werden muss, dann ist es immer oberflächlich.“  
Wahrscheinlich stand mir die Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Ein verzweifeltes Kichern überkam mich.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass du es nur immer noch schlimmer machst!“ stöhnte ich.   
„Du hast bestimmte Varianten davon sicher schon oft benutzt – als Arzt aber auch in der Küche. Es ist ein lateinisches Lehnwort. Ursprünglich ein altes Werkzeug oder Hilfsmittel, auch das hast du schon benutzt… aber in der Luxusausführung ist es etwas aus der Architektur.“  
Ich fühlte mich von Tipp zu Tipp der Lösung ferner. Das schien alles nicht zusammen zu passen!  
„Ich gebe mich geschlagen!“ brummte ich.  
„Ach, komm schon!  
...gut, vergiss das mit den 312, wahrscheinlich gehört das zu den Dingen, die DU gelöscht hast!" setzte er ein wenig bissig hinzu.  
"Man macht es mit einem Fisch! Und nach dem lateinischen Substantiv ist ein Gebäude benannt, in dem du schon einmal gewesen bist. Und wenn man die Titel, die meine Fälle auf meiner Website haben, ins Lateinische übersetzen würde, dann wäre dieses Wort dabei, dieses Werkzeug!“ knurrte er ungeduldig.  
  
Ich spürte, dass ich dabei war, Kopfschmerzen zu entwickeln.   
  
Die Titel…!?  
Obwohl es natürlich eine völlig undramatische Situation war, hatte ich das Gefühl, gleich auszuflippen.  
  
Aber da war es auf einmal.   
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht verärgert und erleichtert zugleich aufzustöhnen: „scale!“ murmelte ich immer noch leicht fassungslos.  
Scale von Scala. Waage, Maßstab, Messlatte, Ausmaß und so weiter – etwas messen oder in der Größe anpassen und das kommt alles irgendwie von der Scala, der Leiter – oder auch Treppe, etwas das (gleichhohe) Stufen hat, etwas zum Hinaufsteigen, etwas das Höhenunterschiede ausgleicht. Und was keiner gerne übt, sind natürlich Tonleitern!   
Aber auch wenn man Fischschuppen, Zahnstein oder Kesselstein entfernt, heißt das scale…  
„Scale the fish before you scale it on a scale…”, setzte ich hinzu: Entschuppe den Fisch, bevor du ihn mit der Waage abwiegst.   
Sherlock ließ sich aus der halb aufgestützten Seitenlage nach hinten fallen. „Schwere Geburt!“ stöhnte er theatralisch.  
„Bevor das hier buchstäblich noch mehr eSKALiert, lass uns eine Pause machen“, bat ich, etwas kläglicher als beabsichtigt.  
„Okay“, lenkte er ein.  
  
Ich beschloss, nun doch ein paar Aspirin zu nehmen. Während ich das tat, hörte ich, wie Sherlock seinen Tee austrank und dann ausgiebig das Halsspray benutzte.  
Vielleicht brauchte er ja selbst auch eine Pause.  
  
"Moment! Gibt es wirklich 312 Tonleitern?" fragte ich verwundert.  
"Na, klar. Zumindest bei unserem Notensystem mit Halbtonschritten, bzw. auf einer gängigen Klaviatur, du kannst ja eine Dur-Tonleiter auch auf dem Cis, dem D oder jedem anderen Ton beginnen."  
"Ach, natürlich. Und dann gibt es drei Arten von Moll... - "  
"Zigeunerdur und Zigeunermoll nicht zu vergessen."  
"Darf man das noch so nennen?" fragte ich skeptisch.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht...", brummte er, "man kann auch ungarisch oder arabisch sagen."  
"Na, das ist aber ein schöner Unterschied", spottete ich. "Kirchentonarten dann noch – aber das reicht auch noch nicht."  
"Hmh", brummte er zustimmend: "authentische und plagale Kirchentonarten, übrigens, dann gibt es noch die verminderte Tonleiter, die chromatische, harmonisch Dur, die enigmatische, die Ganztonleiter und die Pentatonik. Genaugenommen sind ein paar doppelt, da ja zum Beispiel die Kirchentonart ionisch dem C-Dur entspricht, aber das muss man ja dann auch erstmal wissen. Und wiedererkennen. Musikwissenschaft kann so Nerv tötend sein..."*  
  
  
Und Kranksein mit dir erst! dachte ich schmunzelnd.  
Das ist ja anstrengender als unser Job...!  
  
„Eine enigmatische Tonleiter? Die musst du mir irgendwann man vorspielen.“  
„Irgendwann“, nuschelte er und streckte sich auf dem Rücken aus.  
  
Wir dösten eine Weile bis uns der Tee wieder aus den Federn trieb und anschließend wagten wir uns an eine weitere Runde.  
  
Irgendwann entschied ich mich doch noch. eines von diesen naheliegenden Wörtern zu nehmen.  
„Du hast davon doppelt so viel wie ich. Ein anderes kommt aber auch unterirdisch vor, ein weiteres unter Wasser, es gibt welche im Regent’s Park. Es gibt noch eine Menge Gegenstände, die so bezeichnet werden, aber allen gemein ist die Position zu dem, wofür sie eigentlich da sind.  
Und natürlich gibt es auch noch entsprechende Verben.“  
  
Sherlock schmunzelte.  
„Wirst du ein wenig rot oder steigt dein Fieber?“  
„Was? Weder noch?“ widersprach ich verwirrt.  
„Die Position dieser Dinge befindet sich immer unter dem Gegenstand oder Lebewesen, dem es dient.   
Und man kann damit auch ausdrücken, dass man mit jemandem Sex hat.   
Übrigens. Man könnte es auch so sehen: Du bist doch hier eigentlich derjenige, der zwei Betten hat.“  
  
Ich fürchte, in diesem Moment wurde ich dann doch rot…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Soweit meine Berechnungen. Ein einschlägiges Buch kommt auf 400 Tonleitern aus aller Welt  
> http://www.amazon.de/Vom-Ton-Leiter-Skalenkompendium-computergenerierte/dp/393035960X/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1431356696&sr=1-1&keywords=vom+ton+zur+leiter
> 
> Wer es besitzt, oder mich sonst irgendwie korrigieren kann, darf das gerne tun!
> 
> (Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass es zB in Indien oder so auch Vierteltonschritte geben soll…)


	226. Bettgeflüster

   
Bed…!  
Wie hatte ich bloß ‘bed’ nehmen können?!  
   
   
Nach etwa einer weiteren Stunde merkte ich, dass nicht nur ich sondern auch Sherlock allmählich nachließ. Seine Stimme schien mir etwas rauer und womöglich noch tiefer zu werden und er sprach leiser und schleppender.  Als er dann zum zweiten Mal auf eine weitere Bedeutung eines vielseitigen Homonyms nicht kam, obwohl er es selbst ausgewählt hatte, beschloss ich die Notbremse zu ziehen.    
"Nein, Sherlock, ich brauche eine Pause..."  
"Weil ich auf der Leitung stehe – liege! – brauchst du eine Pause?" spottete Sherlock.    
"Auch wenn es nur ein grippaler Infekt ist: Die meiste Energie verbrauchen im Augenblick unsere Immunsysteme. Machen wir's ihnen nicht noch schwerer", seufzte ich.  
"Dann hast du doch nicht nur deshalb die Augen geschlossen, weil du dich dann besser konzentrieren kannst?" fragte Sherlock verwundert und schon fast etwas betreten.  
"Nein. Sie brennen ein wenig und ...es fällt mir schon ein bisschen schwer, sie offen zu halten, um ehrlich zu sein."  
"Oh.  
Wieso sagst du das nicht?"  
"Tue ich doch gerade."  
"Okay..."  
Stille kehrte ein. Wohltuende Stille.  
Aber mir war so, als müsse seine Klage sie jeden Augenblick durchbrechen, weil er den Drang verspürte, der Qual seiner Langeweile Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Aber nach und nach begriff ich, dass auch er die Pause im Stillen doch begrüßte. Aber erst, als ich ihn ganz leise schnarchen hörte, war ich wirklich überzeugt davon.  
Verstohlen schmunzelte ich in mich hinein und entspannte mich endlich.  
  
  
  
Das Nickerchen war ohne unangenehme Träume abgegangen. Ich war schon wieder eine Weile wach und um dem Reizhusten zuvor zu kommen, hatte ich mir verstohlen ein weiteres Hustenbonbon in den Mund geschoben, die ich inzwischen vorsorglich unter der oberen, äußeren Ecke des Kopfkissens deponiert hatte. Nach einigen Minuten beschlich mich der Verdacht, Sherlock schliefe auch schon nicht mehr und es müsse jeden Moment wieder losgehen...  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Hangman?" erscholl da ein sonores Brummen neben mir.  
"W-was?" fragte ich verdattert.  
"Sag jetzt nicht, du kennst Galgenmännchen nicht."  
"Doch natürlich. Du überraschst mich bloß."  
"Meine Halsschmerzen sind schlimmer geworden, weil ich dir immer so viel erklären musste!" krächzte er.  
"Oh, toll! Ich bin also schuld, ja?" grantelte ich.  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt!"  
"Es ist DEINE Langeweile!" motzte ich und gleich darauf bereute ich es.  
Sherlock setzte sich auf – dann schlug er die Decke zurück.  
"Warte! Was wird das?"  
"Ich gehe aufs Sofa. Dann hast du Ruhe." Es klang sachlich.  
"Nein! Bleib! Bitte – wenn überhaupt, dann gehe ich!" widersprach ich hastig. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Es war durchaus unterhaltsam. Aber auch anstrengend, weißt du? –  Und wir…wir wollen diesen Infekt doch so bald wie möglich hinter uns haben. Sieh es…als eine Art von Kampf. Lass EINMAL deinem Körper den Vorrang."  
Inzwischen saß er auf der Bettkante, die Decke schon unter dem Arm – doch immerhin zögerte er nun doch noch.  
"Man kann sich eine Laryngitis einhandeln, wenn man Halsschmerzen ignoriert und den ganzen Tag redet", sagte Sherlock.  
"Durchaus", stimmte ich kurz angebunden zu und blickte ratlos auf seinen angespannten, doch ein wenig zusammengesunkenen Rücken. Mir war nicht nach weitschweifigen Ausführungen, die ja auch unnötig waren, wenn er das ohnehin wusste. Sherlock und stumm, wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage, Katastrophe – das fehlte noch...! Ich wollte nicht, dass er jetzt wirklich ging.  
"Es gab da mal einen merkwürdigen Fall von einem Professor, der – "  
"Sherlock."  
"Ja. Verdammt, das ist wirklich lästig!"  
"Ich weiß", sagte ich in bedauerndem, versöhnlichem Ton. "Komm wieder rein, ja? Ich bin einfach nicht gut drauf. versuchen wir's also mit Hangman."  
Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung schwang sich Sherlock wieder zurück ins Bett und rollte sich gemütlich auf der linken Seite unter seiner Decke zusammen.  
"Gut. Keine Anfangs- und Endbuchstabenvorgabe und bei zusammengesetzten Begriffen, ohne Info über die Leerschritte, die lassen wir raus.  
Aber keine Namen von Politikern oder sonstigen Promis! – Hast du einen Begriff?"  
"Nun mal langsam, ich hole unsere Notizbücher und – "  
"Brauche ich nicht, mache ich alles im Kopf."  
"Okay. Aber ich werd' 'ne Gedächtnisstütze brauchen. – Auch wenn du mit den Augen rollst!"  
"Also, schön. Aber wenn du sowieso aufstehst, mach noch Tee..."  
"Aber sicher!" grinste ich erleichtert.  
Ich trottete also in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und bereitete die Kanne vor.  
Rasch ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und holte mir Schreibzeug; legte es aufs Tablett, stellte die Milch dazu.  
Dann setzte ich mich, denn ich fühlte mich doch etwas benommen und schwach.  
Tja, ...ein Begriff, ...was langes, weit hergeholtes... Etwas…Beeindruckendes…  
Diphenylmethan…?  
Naja…, einen Chemiker würde ich damit nicht wirklich vom Hocker reißen…  
Aber auch nichts, wovon ich befürchten musste, dass Sherlock es gelöscht haben könnte, dann würde er sich bloß ärgern…  
Keine Namen von Promis. Keine Astronomie…wahrscheinlich besser auch kein Sport…  
Also doch besser etwas, das mit Kriminologie zu tun hat...?  
So etwas wie...Luminol oder ...Amido Black...  
...Moment..., es war doch so, dass man zumindest bei normalen Wörtern eigentlich je schneller drauf kommt, je länger das Wort ist – nicht umgekehrt..., aber würde er kurze Wörter mögen?  
Irgendwann merkte ich, dass das Wasser kochte und raffte mich auf, es in die Kanne zu gießen. Dabei sah ich auf die Uhr: 14:12.  
   
"Hu-Hu!" machte es von jenseits der Tür zum Treppenhaus.  
"Kommen Sie rein, Mrs H.!" rief ich – und musste husten, weil ich meiner angerauten Kehle mit dieser Lautstärke zu viel zugemutet hatte.  
Ich hörte, wie die Tür, von der ich mich natürlich abgewandt hatte, sich öffnete und eine Stimme triumphierend sagte: "Dreimal zehn Pfund!"  
Ich wirbelte herum.  
Es war Ally!  
Mir wurde etwas schwindlig...instinktiv tastete ich nach der hinteren Küchentür und schloss sie.  
"Oh..., Hi, Allan, das war wirklich ziemlich gut...!" begrüßte ich ihn mit leiser, belegter Stimme.  
"Hi, John!" er passte sofort seine Lautstärke der meinen an. "Sie Armer sehen aber wirklich angegriffen aus. – Sorry, wie Sie sich wohl denken, können, war das gerade eine kleine Wette, ob ich Mrs Hudson täuschend echt nachmachen kann! ...wenigstens durch die geschlossene Tür..." freute er sich. Er trug diesmal ein blassrosa T-Shirt, dieses glitzerte zwar nicht, aber – noch schlimmer! Es war irgendwas Kitschiges von Disney drauf…irgendeine Prinzessin, ich wollte das gar nicht so genau wissen!  
"Ich...hab's etwas auf den Ohren...", behauptete ich lahm. "Kommen Sie mir besser nicht zu nahe." Das war jetzt das einzig Gute an dieser Situation, dass ich einen triftigen Grund hatte, ihm das zu empfehlen!  
"Ja, wirklich… – ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber das wäre gerade jetzt zuuu ärgerlich. Aber wir dachten, Sie beide könnten mit ein paar Überbleibseln unseres Brunchs etwas anfangen..."  
   
...etwas damit anfangen...? Wieso drängt sich mir bei dieser Formulierung, der Gedanke auf, das sei etwas...Unanständiges...? überlegte ich. Es klang wie „Man hört ja, sie soll etwas mit einem vom Personal angefangen haben...“  
   
Unterdessen vernahm ich Schritte. Donald wahrscheinlich...  
"Danke, das ist...sehr aufmerksam...", antwortete ich unbehaglich. "Und, eh..., danke für die Blumen..."  
„Ach, das war uns einfach ein Bedürfnis!“ lächelte Allan.  
„Wie…eh…geht’s Ihnen denn…inzwischen?“ erkundigte ich mich vage, was sich natürlich auf den Überfall vor sechs Wochen bezog.  
„Oh, danke gut!“  
"Hi, John", grüßte nun auch Don beinahe flüsternd und lugte um die Ecke. "Sie sehen ja echt ziemlich krank aus. Wie geht's Ihnen beiden denn?" Er trug eine große Papiertragetasche, die er Ally hinhielt.  
"Naja..., wie das eben so ist... Ich habe uns Bettruhe verordnet – also ich meine – "  
   
Zu blöd! Ich flüchtete mich erstmal in einen Hustenanfall.  
Schon klar, woran die bei gemeinsamer Bettruhe denken!  
   
Er hatte mir zuerst lächelnd zugenickt und kommentierte nun mein unfreiwilliges Gebell mit mitleidigen Blicken.  
"Das klingt aber gar nicht gut!" bedauerte mich Allan und stellte noch ein paar Kunststoffbehälter auf den Tisch. "Haben Sie es schon mit Thymiantee versucht?"  
   
Das kann ich ja so gut leiden! Therapietipps von Laien...!  
   
"Es geht schon...", ächzte ich. "Wenn Sherlock sich dabei nur nicht so furchtbar langweilen würde...! – Also, er ist ein Genie...und hat schnell das Gefühl, sein Verstand würde verkümmern..."  
   
Oh, Mann, was rede ich da...!  
   
"Verstehe...“, behauptete Ally stirnrunzelnd. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwas ganz anderes.  
Schon klar: Gemütliches Kuscheln mit seinem Schokoladenhelden würde ihm niemals langweilig werden! Was stimmte bloß nicht mit diesen Mädels von 221?!  
„Tja…, stundenlanges Lesen ist ja auch nicht das Wahre, wenn der Schädel brummt und die Augen brennen...", stimmte Don mitleidig zu.  
"Also, wenn ihr beiden noch etwas brauchen solltet, eine SMS genügt, wir gehen so in einer Stunde nochmal los", bot Ally freundlich an.  
"Spätestens. Sonst wird es zu knapp", mahnte Don mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Ja, doch, ich mach's kurz. Übrigens...", sagte er dann an mich gewandt: "ich will morgen wissen, wie ihr's fandet. ganz ehrlich. Ich übe noch."  
Unwillkürlich sah ich fragend zu Don.  
"Ehm. Er experimentiert noch. ...sehen Sie dann schon", grinste er. "Nun, komm schon Prinzessin! – Gute Besserung, euch beiden!"  
"Ja. grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir." Ally hatte seinen Mann erreicht, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn…demonstrativ, würde ich sagen. Don lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss.  
   
Oh, bitte! Muss das wirklich hier sein?  
   
„Bye…“, brummte ich heiser.  
   
„Bis bahaald!“ flötete Ally und schloss sanft die Tür.  
   
„Scheiße…“, murmelte ich, sah zur Uhr – 14:16 – und stellte verärgert fest, dass mir die Hände etwas zitterten, während ich den Tee in die Thermoskanne umgoss.  
   
…Sherlock…  
Hangman. Ein Begriff… Ein geeigneter Begriff…, versuchte ich, mich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
...oh, ja...! Warte...!  
Ich sah in den Schränken nach, wo Sherlocks Chemikalien standen – immerhin bloß neben dem Geschirr – nicht mehr neben den Lebensmitteln und inzwischen waren sie sogar ordentlich beschriftet....  
   
„John?“ kam es dumpf von hinten. Es folgte ein Hustenanfall.  
Ich öffnete die Tür wieder: „Komme!“ Natürlich musste ich nun auch wieder husten. Da ich, wie mir jetzt auffiel, vorhin auch die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir geschlossen hatte (um ungestörter nachdenken zu können? Vielleicht... Dann bestand eine Chance, dass Sherlock diese Stippvisite nicht mitbekommen hatte), ging ich sie zuerst öffnen, ehe ich das Tablett holte.  
   
„Warte – ich nehm‘ dir das ab…“, empfing mich Sherlock und bugsierte das Tablett geschickt über sich hinweg in die Mitte des Bettes. Er wirkte ein wenig besorgt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine – geht’s einigermaßen?“  
„Aber ja…“, behauptete ich. Aber ich war nun wirklich erleichtert, wieder ins Bett schlüpfen zu können.  
„Ernsthaft, John! Du siehst jetzt wirklich aus, als hättest du dich überanstrengt. Geht’s dir schlechter?“  
Ich war nassgeschwitzt – und wahrscheinlich rot geworden. Nein, mit Sicherheit.  
„Geht schon. Bisschen schwindelig…“, gestand ich und wandte mich dem Tablett zu.  
„Nein, lass mich das machen…“ Sherlock schenkte mir zuerst Milch und Tee ein.  
„Danke…“, murmelte ich beinahe gerührt.  
„Ich würd‘ ja sagen, nächstes Mal koch ich den Tee…aber bei dir wird er besser…“  
„Drei bis vier Minuten. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir ein Musikstück durch den Kopf gehen lässt, das so lange dauert. Idioten nehmen den Küchenwecker und spülen inzwischen ein bisschen eingeweichtes Geschirr ab oder wischen mal über die Arbeitsplatten oder so.“  
„Du klingst auch nicht gut…“, stellte er fest.  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete ich lächelnd. Ich richtete mich ebenfalls wieder etwas auf und hielt mir den Teebecher unter die Nase. Es fühlte sich alles so verstopft und wund an…und als hätten alle diese Hohlräume das fünffache Volumen gegenüber normal…  
„Ehm…, wieviel' Versuche?“ lenkte ich seufzend ab.  
"Hm?"  
"Hangman."  
„Ach, so.  
Entscheide du.“  
Ich musste überlegen: Hügel, Pfahl, Stützbälkchen, Querbalken, Seil, Kopf, Hals, Rumpf, Arme, Beine – macht zwölf, das ist zu viel.  
„Acht?“  
„Gut, versuchen wir‘s.“  
Ich hatte inzwischen endlich wirklich eine Idee – etwas, was bei unseren Fällen noch nicht zum Einsatz gekommen war! Also nahm ich mir den Notizblock und malte die Striche, während ich im Geiste die Buchstaben durchging.  
„Zehn?“ fragte Sherlock ohne hinzusehen und nippte an seinem Tee.  
Ich nickte. "Yepp!"  
„E“, begann Sherlock.     
"Nope!" genüsslich malte ich den Hügel auf die Seite.  
"Trotzdem, E ist am Häufigsten. Aber anscheinend weißt du das."  
"Yepp!"  
„Bemerkenswert...!“  
„Danke!“ entfuhr es mit vor Überraschung.  
„Nein, mir fällt gerade auf, dein Name kommt ganz ohne E aus!“ stellte Sherlock unschuldig fest.  
Ich durchschaute die Falle gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
„Netter Versuch. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, ob mein zweiter Vorname ein E enthält oder nicht, Mr Two-E!“  
Sherlock grinste.  
„12,7% eines englischen Textes besteht aus Es! Wusstest du das? Das ist immerhin über ein Achtel! Aber gegen das Deutsche ist das noch gar nichts! Da sind es über 17!“  
„Und das brauchst du für deine Arbeit? Okay…Verschlüsselungen – aber – ja, gut: Moriarty. Aber wer sonst macht sowas…?“  
Während ich das stammelte, ärgerte ich mich tierisch über mich. Erstens hätte ich darauf kommen müssen und hätte mich nicht so zu blamieren brauchen, zweitens hätte ich meine Klappe halten sollen, um ihn nicht an Moriarty zu erinnern! Ich bin wirklich krank!  
„Entschuldige. Mein Gehirn…ist wohl noch unterversorgter als sonst…“  
„Damit steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es entweder ein Name oder ein Fremdwort sein wird…" folgerte Sherlock ungerührt. Bei jedem anderen hätte ich wohl vermutet, dass er dieses Gefasel unkommentiert ließ, weil er mir die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte – aber bei Sherlock? Er hatte wohl einfach nicht richtig zugehört.  
"T“, sagte er siegessicher.  
Ich grinste: "Auch nicht." Ich malte den Pfahl.  
"Ja. Ich Idiot hätte ja auch mit den Vokalen weitermachen sollen. Schließlich müssen welche enthalten sein!“  
„Aber ich habe dich abgelenkt. Mach dir kein‘ Kopf, es – “  
„Wenn ich Köpfe machen könnte, würde ich den IQ Großbritanniens ver- “  
„Schon gut, Sherlock. Wie wäre es mit dem Fingeralphabet? Um deine Stimme zu schonen?“  
„Dem Britischen, dem US-amerikanischen? Oder meinst du das, das John Buwler im siebzehnten Jahrhundert aufgezeichnet hat? Oder das des Mönchs Beda Venerabilis im achten Jahrhundert?“  
“Im –  ACHTEN? Echt jetzt?“ schnappte ich. Erst hatte ich nur den Kopf geschüttelt, weil er natürlich seine Klappe nicht halten konnte – aber jetzt verblüffte er mich mal wieder.  
„Die Anfänge der Gebärdensprache – soweit dokumentiert. Frustrierend, wie lange diese Idioten brauchen, jemanden zu verstehen, der sich nicht genauso ausdrücken kann, wie sie selbst, nicht?“  
„Da ist was dran…“  
Sherlock formte mit seinen Händen ein 'A'.  
"Ja, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Erster und sechster Buchstabe."  
Sherlock schien noch immer im Dunkeln zu tappen.  
'O?' fragten seine schmalen, eleganten Hände mich stumm.  
"Ja, vierter.“ A _ _ O _ A _ _ _ _  
"Hm…", machte Sherlock, besann sich dann aber und zeigte mir das ‚I‘.  
Ich seufzte unwillkürlich. Er hatte zwar keinen Schimmer, aber sein System half ihm weiter.  
„Drittletzter“, bestätigte ich.  
'N'  
„Vorletzter.“  
'G', signalisierte mir Sherlock siegessicher.  
"Daneben!" Querbalken... Nein, doch kein ‚-ing‘ am Ende!  
A _ _ O _ A _  I  N _ – ich hätte sicher noch keinen Schimmer.  
„Was würdest du für mich aussuchen...?“ murmelte Sherlock. Er dachte gerne laut nach, auch wenn er umgekehrt manchmal auch endlos lange in seinem Gedächtnispalast verschwinden konnte. „Ein Wort ohne E…, das war schon mal ganz pfiffig...", grübelte er lauernd. Ich überlegte schon, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er doch seine Stimme hatte schonen wollen... "Nichts, was wir gerade erst hatten wie... PRUSSIC ACID oder HUNTING PARTY... Beides aber auch ohne E…  
T?“  
„Auch nicht“, verneinte ich grinsend.  
„Der zweithäufigste Buchstabe in englischen Texten. Dann hatte ich wohl anfangs doch recht...“ Er legte die Handflächen zusammen und schloss die Augen...  
„Ah!“  
Zuerst sah er aus, als habe er eine Erleuchtung, dann begann er zu kichern.  
„Aurora Pink!“ japste er und wollte sich geradezu ausschütten vor Lachen. „Ja, klar! Es ist Aurora Pink! Das ist gut, das ist sehr gut – aber trotzdem so vorhersehbar!“ stöhnte er genüsslich.  
Meine Laune sank schon wieder. Wieso war das – oh...  
„Vorhersehbar. Wegen unseres ersten Falles, aber – “  
Nein, sag jetzt nicht, dass du an den gar nicht dachtest! Das würde NOCH dümmer wirken!  
„Wegen Allan. Er war doch gerade hier! Und neulich hab ich ihn in diesem Shirt gesehen. Sleeping Beauty heißt doch Aurora. Jedenfalls bei Tschaikowsky und Disney…“ Er grinste immer noch breit.  
„Woher, zur Hölle, weißt du sowas?!“ platzte ich heraus. Er kennt das Dornröschen-Ballett und den Disneyklassiker?!  
Sherlock machte ein ernstes, fast schon düsteres Gesicht: „Agentendecknamen!“ raunte er gewichtig.  
„Oh…“  
"Wieso regst du dich immer noch so über die Chandlers auf? Besonders über Allan?" fragte er dann. Es klang irgendwie...unzufrieden.  
"Er ist so...schrill...", versuchte ich zu erklären. "Verstehst du, er...lässt es so raushängen – ich meine – "  
   
Oh, bitte, pass doch ein bisschen auf deine Wortwahl auf, verdammt!  
   
"Das tun Machos doch auch. Und da könntest du es genauso geschmacklos finden, wenn ein dicker, behäbiger Schlachtenbummler im Trikot SEINES“ Er malte mit beiden Zeige- und Mittelfingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „Fußballvereins herumläuft. Und wenn sich Frauen aufbrezeln dürfen – die Männer es sogar wünschen – wieso dann nicht auch Männer? In früheren Jahrhunderten – "  
"Ja, ich weiß... Es ist...nicht...nicht vernünftig zu erklären, dass ich mich dagegen sträube...", gestand ich verstimmt.  
   
"Es...es war also doch...schlimm für dich? Unsere Tarnung auf der Tilly?"  
   
Das klingt doch jetzt nicht wirklich...bedrückt? Oder doch? Zieht er mich auf?  
   
"Das war...einfach sinnvoll, praktisch, damit hattest du vollkommen recht...es war okay...bis auf diesen Trauzeugenanzug…und…deine….markierten Küsse…erfüllten ihren Zweck…wie hättest du mir sonst unauffällig etwas zuflüstern sollen…", stammelte ich. "Ich musste mich halt erst reinfinden..."  
   
Erst, ja. Und dann? Gegen Ende war es so brenzlig geworden, so...dramatisch – wäre ich damit besser fertig geworden, wenn wir nicht diese Tarnung benutzt hätten? ...ich weiß es nicht.  
„Es war wirklich nicht...schlimm, aber...also hier in unserem angestammten Umfeld...das wäre etwas anderes gewesen.  
Und? Hast du schon einen Begriff?“  
„Erst will ich von dir eine Definition zu Aurora Pink!“ verlangte der Oberlehrer etwas streng, fast ausdruckslos. „Es steht neben deinem Lieblingsbecher…“  
   
Neben...? Hatte ich da überhaupt hingesehen?  
   
„Es ist ein Fingerabdruckpulver, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...Es gibt...jede Menge Pink in der Forensik, nicht? Das gute alte Phenolphthalein zum Beispiel im Kastle-Meyer-Test oder die Reaktion von Ninhydrin mit Aminosäuren, Eosin blau..., aber es ist ein pink fluoreszierendes Fingerabdruckpulver…für latente Fingerabdrücke… Das kam mal in einer Forensik-Doku…“  
„Richtig, du sagtest ja mal, dass du Forensik-Dokus schaust. Wann eigentlich?“ hakte er interessiert nach.  
„Als wir noch nicht zusammen – also, ich meine, als ich noch…oben schlief – im zweiten Stock, meine ich! – hab ich das manchmal…abends, auf dem Laptop…“  
„Aha…?“ murmelte der Detektiv lächelnd, während ich daran dachte, vor Scham gänzlich unter die Decke zu rutschen.  
Wieso hatte ich nicht einfach Phenolphthalein  oder Fingerprint oder sonst etwas...Unverfängliches nehmen können?!  
Unterdessen setzte Sherlock gelangweilt hinzu. „Wenn es nur nicht meistens so schrecklich alte Fälle wären! Manchmal brauchen sie Jahrzehnte, um die Killer zu finden!“  
„Tja…, du kannst nicht überall sein…“, hörte ich mich brummen.  
„Du liegst richtig“, erklärte er dann genüsslich.  
Nein, das war wirklich Absicht! So, wie er grinste?! Oh, Sherlock bitte lass das!  
„Es ist ein fluoreszierendes Pulver, das sich in den Rillen von mit bloßem Auge nahezu unsichtbaren Fingerabdrücken – und Vergleichbarem absetzt. Unter UV-Licht ist es noch besser sichtbar und es gibt weitere grelle Farbtöne – auf Pink wäre Pink ja ungünstig. Streng genommen ist Aurora Pink ein Pars pro toto, denn das ist eigentlich nur der Name des Farbpigmentes, das auf den Aluminiumpuder aufgebracht wurde. Der Farbstoff wird auch anderweitig verwendet.“  
   
Na, reizend, da hatte ich mich ja bestens blamiert. Es ist bloß ein Farbstoff – kein Indikator, der durch seine Farbreaktion die Anwesenheit irgendeines Elements oder einer Verbindung oder von Körperflüssigkeiten...  
argh!  
...beweist.  
Pink!  
Wie konnte ich nur?  
Vielleicht ist mein Fieber höher als ich dachte.  
   
„Schön. Dann bin ich dran“, erklärte Sherlock. „Was Leichtes zu Beginn. Zwölf Buchstaben.“  
Schicksalsergeben machte ich also zwölf Striche.  
„E“, schlug ich missgelaunt vor.  
„Ja, vier und sieben.“  
„A?“  
„Erster.“  
Hm..., etwas mit „Ante“? Keine Ahnung.  
„T?“  
„Vierter von hinten.“  
Was ist nun häufiger? O oder I?  
„I?“  
„Ah, siehst du? Es ist durchaus sinnvoll, nach der Häufigkeitsstatistik vorzugehen. Nein.“  
„Na schön, ich male den Hügel.“ Und natürlich notierte ich das I.  
„O, dann…“  
„Dritter von hinten.“  
A _ _E _ _ E _ T O _ _  
„Na das dürfte doch jetzt für dich nicht mehr schwer sein!“ befand Sherlock etwas vorwurfsvoll.  
„Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, gab ich zurück. Ich registrierte, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
Tatsächlich, vielleicht sollte ich doch mal was nehmen…  
…andererseits: ‚acetylsalicylic acid’ wäre ein gutes Wort…schön, ich ertrage das noch ein Weilchen.  
„N“  
„ – ist Nummer 5. Na, jetzt muss es doch klar sein!“  
Seufzend musterte ich Buchstaben und Lücken. Was einfaches, hatte er gemeint…  
„S“ riet ich hilflos und zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock einen garstigen Fehlermeldungston brummte – er büßte das allerdings sofort und musste husten.  
„Wie kann ein Superhirn wie du nur sosehr darin versagen, daran zu denken, seine Stimme zu schonen?“ spottete ich.  
Sherlock fluchte leise und griff zum Halsspray.  
Und da machte es bei mir Klick.  
„APPENDECTOMY“  
„Jetzt hast du’s“, stimmte Sherlock heiser zu.  
„Hast du deinen eigentlich noch?“ fragte ich und dachte an den Sonntagmorgen Ende Februar, als Sherlock simuliert hatte.  
„Sieh doch nach“, schlug Sherlock gemütlich vor und ließ sich wieder auf die linke Seite zurückrollen, wobei er die Decke so weit zurückschlug, dass sie ziemlich genau auf seinem rechten Hüftgelenk endete.  
„Sherlock, was soll das?!“ entfuhr es mir.  
„Du bist Arzt, was soll denn sein?!“ gab er zurück.  
Mir war heiß geworden.  
Ich will das nicht. Ich will dieses Thema nicht…!  
„Wieso sagst du’s nicht einfach?“  
„Wieso hast du nicht längst nachgesehen, als du Gelegenheit dazu hattest? Nachdem ich mir den Bus geborgt hatte zum Beispiel?“  
   
Ärgerte es ihn jetzt, dass ich nicht beobachtete – oder, dass ich nicht meine Chancen nutzte, seine…südlichen Regionen zu erkunden?!  
   
„Es…es gab einfach keinen Grund! - ", wehrte ich mich verstimmt. "Acht"  
"Was? - oh, klar! Du weißt wieso die Sechs Angst vor der Sieben hat?"  
"Bitte?"  
"Cause Seven ate Nine!"  
"Oh...", machte ich. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen.  
Er versuchte, wohl mich aufzuheitern...das war auch nötig! Ally hatte mir den ganzen Tag verdorben, wie's aussah, aber die Schuld daran trug ich wohl selbst. Zu blöd aber auch!  
"A."  
"Kein E"  
"Ich sag A...aber nicht B", setze er schmunzelnd hinzu.  
"Erster und letzter", gab ich zu.  
"Und...ein I?"  
"Vorletzter."  
Er knieff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und fixierte mich, als wolle er meine Gedanken lesen. Ich starrte trotzig zurück.  
"ASPHYXIA?"  
"Wie kannst du das schon wissen?!"  
"Weil du aussiehst, als wolltest du mich erwürgen!" versetze Sherlock. "Nun komm schon wieder runter, John! Wie kann Allan dir mehr auf die Nerven gehen, als Mycroft mir?"  
  
Ja, wie...?  
  
"Kannst du...ihn nicht von der heiteren Seite nehmen..., oder so?"  
Offenkundig nicht. Seine Gegenwart war eine permanente Provokation, als frage er mich unausgesetzt, ob ich nicht endlich zugeben wolle, dass ich schwul sei. Oder wenigstens bi – aber auf alle Fälle mit Sherlock...aktiv...  
  
"Lass einfach die Anzüglichkeiten sein und stell mir eine neue Aufgabe", brummte ich.  
  
Also spielten wir weiter. Meine Laune besserte sich nur in kaum merklichem Schneckentempo, aber ich fand es anstrengend.  
Irgendwann wurde es mir zu viel und ich wählte meinen Einfall, der mir schon wegen meiner Kopfschmerzen in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie hatten ziemlich zugenommen.  
"19", sagte ich, nachdem ich die Zeichen dreimal durchgezählt hatte. Sherlock würde sicher sauer werden, sollte ich mich vertun...  
Er sah kurz zu mir herüber und hob die Augenbrauen.  
"A"  
"1.......8.......und 16."  
"Oh...“  
Es klang seltsam. Irgendwie ein wenig...betreten...?  
„ - Y?"  
  
Was? Das kann doch wohl nicht sein...!  
  
"Y?"  
"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast..."  
"Nein, okay“, lenkte ich ein. „...5 und.....12."  
"John!" er rollte die Augen. "Sag doch was! Nun nimm schon ein paar Aspirin und versuch, etwas zu schlafen."  
Nicht zu fassen. Er hatte es: acetylsalicylic acid.  
Ich legte das Schreibzeug weg, gehorchte wortlos und streckte mich auf dem Rücken aus. Unterdessen hatte ich mitbekommen, dass Sherlock gleich zwei Hustenbonbons in den Mund schob  
Im nächsten Moment spürte ich etwas an meinem Handgelenk - zuckte kurz unwllkürlich, ließ ihn dann aber gewähren, Schließlich nahm er nicht das erste Mal meinen Puls. Ich blieb auch entspannt, als er seine Hand noch dort liegen ließ, obwohl seine Fingerspitzen die Innenseite meines Armes bereits nicht mehr berührten.  
"Ich glaube, du hast Fieber...mehr als ich jedenfalls...", bemerkte er sanft, "Brauchst du noch irgendetwas? Außer Ruhe, meine ich?"  
Ich spürte, wie sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf meine Züge schlich.  
"Nein, danke Sherlock...", murmelte ich müde.  
"Okay...", wisperte er und seine Hand glitt über meine Haut, als er meinen Arm losließ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass das mit Aurora Pink so stimmt, ich hab es nicht 100%ig im Netz gefunden, sondern mich eher so an die Erklärung annähern müssen.  
> [link href="http://www.coloprint.de/kriminaltechnik/fingerspurensicherung/fingerabdruckpulver/fingerabdruckpulver-fluoreszierend/#"]http://www.coloprint.de/kriminaltechnik/fingerspurensicherung/fingerabdruckpulver/fingerabdruckpulver-fluoreszierend/#[/link]!prettyPhoto  
> [link href="https://www.google.com/patents/US5944881"]https://www.google.com/patents/US5944881[/link]  
> Es gibt auch eine kanadische Firma namens Aurora Forensics, aber auf der Site werden keine Produkte sondern bestimmte Untersuchungen von Spuren angeboten, deshalb denke ich, die Namensgleichheit ist eher Zufall. Es gibt so einiges, was Aurora heißt.


	227. Zuckersüße Träume

 

 

  
  
  
Ich war wieder im White Deer Park…es war sonnig und heiß, man kann sagen schwül… Dabei war alles so grell, die leuchtenden Farben so…aufdringlich, richtig impertinent.   
Lag vielleicht einfach an meinem Befinden. Wenn ich eine Kater habe oder auch anders verursachte Kopfschmerzen und es ist sehr sonnig, dann möchte ich einfach nur noch, dass bitte mal jemand die Sonne ausknipst! In der Heimat kommt das selten vor, aber in Afghanistan hatte ich das –   
  
Moment mal…?!  
  
DAS ist es…!  
  
PINK!  
  
Die Blätter sind nicht grün, sie sind….magenta und rosé und alles dazwischen!    
Das kann doch gar nicht sein!  
Was ist los mit mir?   
Soweit ich weiß wirkt sich Farbenblindheit anders aus…  
Kann ich unter Drogen stehen?  
  
Verdammt, das ist so…schrill!  
  
„Aaah! Traumhaft, nicht?“ hörte ich eine helle, weiche Stimme neben mir schwärmerisch seufzen.  
Allan. Sein Jogginganzug sah aus wie der von Lady Dunn – bloß pink…mit ein paar ebenfalls pinkfarbenen Strass Steinchen verziert. Ton in Ton – das soll wohl dezent sein!  
Mir fällt diese kleine Szene mit dem verzauberten baum - oder besser gesagt "Bäumin" - aus dem Zeichentrickfilm Das letzte Einhorn ein. Ein ältlicher, liebeskranker, weiblicher Baum mit rosa Blättern - brrr!  
Allan lachte: „Oh, kommen Sie schon, John! Nicht so finster! Hier sind wir doch unter uns!“ Dabei rubbelte er mir aufmunternd über den Arm, um sich anschließend von mir zu entfernen. Mein Blick folgte ihm zu dem Baum mit diesem tiefsitzenden Ast unter dem der Boden aus nacktem Fels bestand - unser mutmaßlicher Tatort laut Frank. Dort sprang Allan in Donalds Arme und sie küssten einander innig.  
Eine Redensart kam mir in den Sinn: Wie ein Unfall – eigentlich will man gar nicht hinsehen…  
Bei mir trifft dieser Vergleich normalerweise nicht zu. Wenn ich einen Unfall sehe, renne ich hin und versuche zu helfen, was sonst, das ist mein Job.  
Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt eine Freundin habe, selbst wenn ich gerade richtig verrückt nach ihr bin, dann würde ich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mir ihr rummachen – nicht so! Nicht mal auf einer Party!...da würde ich hoffentlich auch noch den Anstand besitzen und wenigstens nach einer Rückzugsmöglichkeit suchen...  
Arrgh…  
Sieht aus, als würden sie sich gegenseitig auffressen…  
  
Und dieses Pink bei Allan! Gar nicht zu reden vom Lipgloss und der Mascara…  
Ich lauf doch auch nicht mit ‘nem Shirt rum, mit ‘nem Aufdruck wie „Ich steh auf Titten!“ oder „Womanizer“ oder so…  
Schließlich ist er ja keine Transe. Gegen Transen sag ich ja nichts, weil ich mir das erst recht nicht vorstellen kann, wie man sich da fühlt.  
Und was Transvestiten anbelangt oder so: Mal angenommen, es würde mich sexuell stimulieren, eine bestimmte Aufmachung zu tragen - ich würde sicher nicht den ganzen Tag so herumlaufen wollen! Das kann doch kein vernünftiger Mensch gebrauchen!  
Apropos Tatort...  
Seufzend wandte ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf das Gerüst des Hochsitzes…kletterte daran aufwärts… Sherlock hob kurz die Hand, ich ebenso.  
Und dann merkte ich es. Sein Gesicht war schwarz, sein Mantel fast weiß, ebenso sein Haar. Ein Farbnegativ! Das erklärt, wieso grün  rosa erscheint, ...auch die Baumstämme und der Boden sind hell...aber…wie – zur Hölle – geht das?     
Doch im nächsten Moment sah er wieder normal aus…nein, nicht ganz: Der Mantel war immer noch weiß.  
Und dann war da noch jemand bei ihm, aber das konnte nicht Frank sein. Der hier war etwas kleiner als Sherlock und schlank…und nicht rothaarig…  
Es schien, als versuche er, mit Sherlock zu scherzen….  
  
Unruhe erfasste mich, ich rannte los.  
Mein Magen verknotete sich, denn obwohl das Bild vor meinen Augen im Rhythmus meiner Schritte wackelte, wurde aus meinem Unbehagen allmählich Gewissheit.  
Das war Moriarty!  
  
Er trug einen ähnlichen Anzug wie damals im Hallenbad – nur war dieser schwarz und sein Hemd pink.  
Viel zu dicht stand er vor Sherlock – aber natürlich war da oben auch nicht viel Platz…! Er schien sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen. Immerhin fiel die Plauderei eher einseitig aus. Sherlock wirkte abweisend.  
Verdammt, er musste da oben auf ihn gewartet haben!  
  
„John!“ hörte ich Sherlock brüllen. „Bleib stehen! Komm nicht näher!“  
  
Ich bremste so schnell es ging… da streifte ein pinkfarbenes Licht meine Augen und dann sah ich den leuchtenden Punkt auf meiner Brust.  
Moriarty grinste dreckig. Ich sah mich um, aber seinen Scharfschützen konnte ich wieder nirgends entdecken. Ich breitete die Arme aus, damit der Irre sehen konnte, dass ich unbewaffnet war.  
Und jetzt?  
Sherlock stand ruhig da. Dann hob er die Hände.  
„John? Hör zu, du musst gehen. Er bedroht mich mit einem Revolver. Du kannst nichts tun. Lass ihn abziehen.“  
Mein Herz schlug wie wild.  
Sherlock diesem Irren überlassen?! Er würde ihn foltern – oder wieder an die Nadel bringen!   
Aber was sollte ich tun?!  
Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass wir diesen Teufel nicht davonkommen lassen durften, dass wir eher mit ihm draufgehen sollten, als die Menschheit auch nur eine Sekunde länger dieser Bedrohung auszusetzen!  
Oder ich musste darauf setzen, das Sherlock später Gelegenheit haben würde, sich zu befreien…  
„Nun geh schon! Lass die Hände oben, dreh dich um und GEH!!!“ Sherlocks Stimme klang jetzt sehr angespannt. Zuletzt schrie er. Typisch Moriarty: Zu faul auch nur seine Stimme zu erheben, da könnte man ja Halsweh bekommen. Nein, der vornehme Herr LÄSST brüllen.  
Ich war der Verzweiflung nahe – aber was sollte ich machen? Ich drehte mich um und…stapfte davon. Bald spürte ich ein Zucken aus der Mitte meines Körpers…, als würde sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfen…aber dann wurde mir klar, dass es das Zwerchfell war: Ich bemühte mich verbissen, nicht loszuschluchzen….  
Konnte ich versuchen, mich zu verstecken? In der Nähe abzuwarten? Beobachten, in welche Richtung Moriarty mit Sherlock verschwinden würde?  
Aber er hatte da irgendwo zumindest einen Mann in einem Hinterhalt, eher mehrere – ich konnte nicht wissen, von wo aus mich niemand sehen würde!  
Verdammt, ich konnte das nicht riskieren!  
Aber wie standen die Chancen, dass er ihn auch dieses Mal wieder laufen lassen würde?  
Das konnte er doch gar nicht riskieren, selbst wenn es ihn vielleicht reizte…!  
  
Ich bekam nicht mehr genug Luft und blieb stehen. Der Weinkrampf, den ich mich bemühte, unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, hinderte mich daran, durchzuatmen.  
„VERSCHWINDE!“ schrie Sherlock schrill. „Verschwinde endlich!“ Auch er keuchte.  
  
Ich versuchte, mich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen…meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht…knickten ein…  
  
„GEH! – Geh, er bringt mich um!“  
  
Heulend robbte ich los – so schnell ich konnte….lief quasi auf den Ellenbogen und schleifte meinen Körper hinterher. Zumindest kam es mir so vor.  
Ein Knall zerriss plötzlich die Stille und ließ mich erstarren.  
Alles in mir weigerte sich, zu glauben, was jetzt passiert sein musste!  
Ich zwang mich dazu, nach Luft zu schnappen und warf mich herum:  
Moriarty stand allein da! Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass Sherlock zu seinen Füßen lag, denn da hing dieser Arm von der Plattform herab! Jetzt bewegte sich Moriarty ein wenig – und dann merkte ich, was er in Begriff war zu tun.  
„Lassen Sie ihn! ...SHERLOCK!“ schrie ich und rannte los – als er auch schon in die Tiefe stürzte! Moriarty hatte ihn mit einem Fuß unter dem Geländer durchgerollt!  
„Ich bring dich um, du Arsch!“ brüllte ich außer mir.  
„Heute nicht mehr!“ flötete Moriarty fröhlich. Und dann bemerkte ich erst den schwarzen Helikopter. Ich hätte ihn längst hören müssen, aber vielleicht war einfach mein Puls zu laut in meinen Ohren gewesen…  
Eine Strickleiter wurde heruntergelassen, um Moriarty an Bord zu holen.  
Wenn ich nur eine Waffe gehabt hätte…!  
Ich sah mich um und erblickte einen Stein. Ob das zu schaffen war?  
Verzweifelt schleuderte ich ihn nach dem schwarzen Anzug…ich konnte den Aufprall sehen – aber Moriarty klammerte sich fest. Ein paar Momente kletterte er nicht weiter, aber das war alles. Ich griff nach einem abgebrochenen Ast und schleuderte ihn hoch, aber es half nichts!  
Kichernd verschwand dieser Teufel im Rumpf des Hubschraubers.  
Inzwischen erreichte ich das weiße Etwas am Fuße des Hochsitzes und warf mich an dessen Seite auf die Knie – irgendwie hoffte ich immer noch, dass ich mich geirrt hatte, dass – es nicht passiert war…!  
Doch vor mir lag eine lange, schlanke Gestalt zusammengekrümmt – keuchend und zitternd. Ich hörte unterdrücktes Ächzen bei jedem Atemzug und das Timbre kannte ich leider allzu gut!  
Aber was mich wirklich entsetzte, war das viele Blut…nicht nur das, das aus der Wunde in seinem Rücken floss – sondern vor allem die Lache, die sich auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden auszubreiten begann. Es war ein Durchschuss – und ich würde nicht mehr verhindern können, dass Sherlock verblutete!  
  
„Sherlock…?!“ stöhnte ich fassungslos.  
„John…?“ seine Hand streckte sich bebend vom Boden hoch, ehe sie wieder zurückfiel. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich ihn auch schon gepackt und umgedreht, so dass er auf meinem Schoß, in meinen Armen landete.   
Als er mit letzter Kraft nach meiner Hand tastete, hätte ich schreien mögen.  
Mit einem schmerzlich verzerrten Lächeln sah er mich an.  
  
"Ist es das?" fragte er.  
"Ist was was?" fragte ich verständnislos.  
Er schöpfte mühsam Atem und präzisierte ungeduldig: "Hast du deshalb - so eine Abneigung - gegen Schwule, - weil Moriarty einer ist? - Was keine Rolle spielt - nebenbei bemerkt - "  
"Ist das wirklich das, worüber du JETZT reden willst?!" stammelte ich.  
Sherlock lächelte schief. "Muss doch welche gegeben haben...in deiner Einheit, oder?"  
"Schon...aber die waren...diskret..."  
"Oh, wie langweilig...!"  
Dann sah er mich mit großen, verstörten Augen an.  
"Denkst du, so wird es sein? Langweilig? Das wäre wirklich die Hölle..."  
"Du kommst nicht in die Hölle, bestimmt nicht!" rief ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Kann dich – kaum – noch sehen…“, keuchte er, dann musste er husten…spuckte Blut – würgte…rang nach Luft.  
Ich wollte irgendetwas sagen – aber ich konnte nicht. Selbstverständlich hatte ich seine Hand genommen – es würde wohl der letzte Wunsch sein, den ich ihm erfüllen konnte.  
„Weinst du…?“ hauchte Sherlock.  
Verdammt…! Ich hatte es gar nicht gemerkt – aber vielleicht hatte er eine Träne abbekommen?  
„Na, klar, du Idiot!“ heulte ich.  
„Nicht…halt mich…bitte… Mir ist so kalt…“  
Während ich ihn fester packte und an mich drückte, entfuhr mir ein Stöhnen: Er würde in meinen Armen sterben und ich konnte nichts tun! NICHTS!  
Sherlocks Hände hatten sich in meinen Pullover gekrallt und ich spürte wie sein Brustkorb mühsam nach Luft rang – nur noch der rechte Lungenflügel funktionierte, links hatte er einen Pneumothorax…     
Seine Finger lösten sich und ich spürte voller Verzweiflung, wie die Spannung aus seinem zitternden Körper wich.   
„Sherlock…!“ flüsterte ich hilflos…  
Ich konnte fühlen, dass es vorbei war…nur noch eine tote Masse in meinen Armen. Sanft, so als könne ihm noch irgendeine Erschütterung oder ein Stoß etwas anhaben, legte ich den Körper auf den Boden…  
Ich sah verwundert meinen zitternden Händen zu, die jetzt zaghaft über Sherlocks Wange und Stirn streichelten. Die bleichen Züge waren nun ganz entspannt, doch in meiner Brust brach der Schmerz der Trauer auf…die grausame Wahrheit grub sich in mein Bewusstsein: Dass er gegangen war – unwiederbringlich weg!  
Das Rot des Blutes stach mir grell in die Augen.  
Ansonsten war alles farblos, wie in einem Schwarzweißfilm – sogar Sherlocks Augen…die Iris war nur noch blassgrau…  
  
Ich schrie.  
  
  
Schwarz – alles schwarz….!  
  
Ich war völlig orientierungslos…anscheinend befand ich mich in einer sitzenden Position…verkrampft – dann merkte ich, dass ich eben nach Luft geschnappt hatte, und nun – nein, du wirst jetzt nicht wieder losbrüllen! Was ist hier überhaupt los?! Mein Herz raste und ich konnte kaum schnell genug Atem holen.  
  
Dann war da ein abruptes Geräusch.  
  
„John!? John, was hast du?!“  
Verwirrt begriff ich, dass plötzlich Sherlock an meiner Seite war, seinen Arm um meine Schultern legte und…dann glitt etwas von meinem Kopf und ich sah in seine besorgten Augen.  
„Sherlock!“ japste ich erleichtert und hatte mich im nächsten Moment an ihn geklammert.  
„John…“ Er klang betroffen. „Es ist alles gut…ganz ruhig…“  
Seine Hand strich über meinen Rücken - das dieser klatschnass war, schien ihn nicht weiter  zu stören. Seine Hand lag warm und tröstlich zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und meine Panik ebbte ab.  
Ich hatte geträumt…Sherlock musste mir eine Schlafbrille übergestreift haben – weil die Abendsonne hereinschien und es wunderte mich nicht im Mindesten, dass er so ein Ding besaß…er hatte wohl das Zimmer für ein paar Minuten verlassen…  
„Oh, Scheiße…es tut mir leid – danke – “, stammelte ich betreten und richtete mich auf. So einigermaßen hatte ich meine Fassung zurück. Sherlock sah niedergeschlagen aus. „Ich hatte so ein fieses Kratzen im Hals…und dann merkte ich auch noch, dass sich da ein Niesreiz zusammenbraut, also hab ich mich rausgeschlichen, damit du weiterschlafen kannst… Tut mir leid…“  
„Unsinn! Das war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir“, widersprach ich und bemühte mich, ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. Dann sah ich verlegen auf die Schlafbrille, als ich sie von der Bettdecke aufhob, spürte ich, dass sie feucht war…nur Schweiß, oder waren das Tränen…?  
Sherlock schluckte. Er kniete neben mir etwa in der Mitte des Doppelbettes.   
„Einen Moment hab ich mich gefragt, ob vielleicht wieder jemand durchs Fenster eingestiegen ist…“, murmelte er schaudernd. "Naja und da du ja obendrein von der Schlafmaske nichts wusstest..."  
Es war sonst gar nicht seine Art, Sätze nicht zu beenden. Nur ganz selten, wenn er wollte, das andere es taten, um festzustellen, ob sie mitgedacht hatten...  
Schlagartig wurde mir klar, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um meine Sicherheit gemacht hatte.  
„Nein! Nein, nur ein…scheußlicher Traum…, schon gut… Tut mir leid, dass ich wirklich geschrien habe…“ Ich wischte mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.   
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür…  
Und…  
Was war es?“ erkundigte er sich stockend.  
„Oh…es war…ziemlich verrückt…“, druckste ich.  
Er wartete einen Moment. „Okay, du musst nicht…“  
„Danke, Sherlock…“, versicherte ich. „Es geht schon wieder…“  
Er lächelte beinahe scheu. Dann drehte ich mich nach links, um mir ein Glas Wasser einzugießen, das ich jetzt dringend brauchte. Zu meiner Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass meine Hände wieder ruhig waren. Aber es wurmte mich doch. Sherlock würde wissen, dass es Moriarty gewesen sein musste, schließlich hatte er mich kurz vor unserer Ankunft angerufen und wir waren gerade erst alle seine Augen und Ohren los…   
Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können – wenn es nur etwas geholfen hätte! Sherlock sollte nicht denken, dass ich vor dem Irren Angst hatte – ich meine, ja, die hatte ich, aus gutem Grund, aber doch nicht in einem unangemessenen Grad! Ich würde jedenfalls nicht einfach davonlaufen und Sherlock hängenlassen...  
Obwohl es durchaus denkbar war, dass sich eine Situation ergab, die genau das von mir fordern würde, falls möglich...  
Ich schauderte unwillkürlich.  
Während ich das Glas in einem Zug leerte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch etwas außer Atem war…und irgendwie verspürte ich ein seltsames Unbehagen. Rasch sah ich mich nach Sherlock um: „Okay, ja: Es war Moriarty. Er hat dich umgebracht - mal wieder. Erschossen."  
"Der? Niemals! Das wäre viel zu gewöhnlich! Und dann auch noch selbst? Sogar du solltest ihn besser kennen!"  
Nicht gut!  
"Tut mir leid..., das war sicher nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen..."  
Mir wurde bewusst, wie finster ich ihn ansah.  
"Nein - schon gut...Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Selbstverständlich“, behauptete er und zwang sich dann zu einem unglaubwürdigen Grinsen.  „Ehm… Mrs Hudson war kurz hier…hat Tee gekocht. Ist noch warm…, wenn du magst…“, bot er an.  
„Klingt gut, danke…“ Er nickte, erhob sich und ging wieder hinaus. Nachdenklich rutschte ich nach rückwärts und schob mir das Kopfkissen in den Rücken, um bequemer sitzen zu können.  
War da etwas dran?  
Zumindest dachte ich ja wirklich, dass dieses Detail gestimmt hatte. Nicht nur als Jim von der IT hatte er diesen Eindruck auf mich gemacht.   
"Hello, Sexy...das Geflirte ist vorbei, Daddy hat jetzt genuhuug!"  
Zumindest war klar, dass er einen Narren an Sherlock gefressen hatte...nur aus intellektuellen Gründen...?  
Ich versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.  
Auch Sherlock bewegte sich noch etwas vorsichtig und langsam…seine Decke fehlte. Nun war er also doch auf das Sofa ausgewandert, um mich nicht zu stören, mein sozialer Soziopath! – also – nein, was denke ich denn bloß…!?  
Irritiert fasste ich mir selbst an die Stirn. Anscheinend war ich doch noch ziemlich durcheinander. Wenigstens meinem Genick schien es besser zu gehen…vorsichtig bewegte ich meinen Unterkiefer.  
  
Sherlock kam mit einem Tablett zurück, stellte es neben mir ab und schenkte mir ein.  
„Danke…“, erwiderte ich hilflos.   
„Ich…geh grade meine Decke holen…“, murmelte er verlegen…  
„Ehm… haben wir…irgendwas da…zum Tee?“  
„Mjaa, haben wir…“  
  
Als er verschwunden war, dämmerte mir, was er gemeint haben musste. Ich hätte meine Frage am Liebsten rückgängig gemacht. Doch als verblassende Bilder aus meinem Traum,  durch mein noch immer etwas verstörtes Hirn zuckten, war ich nur einfach froh, dass Sherlock okay war.  
Seufzend trank ich etwas Tee und bereitete mich mental auf pinkfarbene Törtchen vor…  
Der Detektiv kam zurück, seine Decke über dem Arm.  
„John. Zieh die Schlafbrille wieder auf.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Na, das wird eine Blindstudie.“  
„Ich soll nur schmecken, was Ally da verbrochen hat, es aber nicht sehen. Es sind also wieder pink angestrichene Muffins.“  
„Kein Kommentar. Es gibt da ein Begleitschreiben. Er möchte von uns wissen, wie seine Produkte schmecken. DUU meinst doch immer, wir müssten nett zu den Chandlers sein.“  
„Also schön!“ stöhnte ich genervt und streifte mir wieder die Schlafbrille über. „Aber spar dir so Witze, wie: Hier kommt das Flugzeug!“  
„Flugzeug? Wieso Flugzeug?“ fragte Sherlock ratlos.  
„Vergisses!“ raunzte ich.   
„Okay, ich stelle dir einen Teller auf den Schoß, bereit?“  
„Bereit.“  
Ich tastete mich an den Rand und von da aus in Richtung Tellermitte…bald spürte ich etwas, während leichte Schokoladen- und Karamellaromen den Weg in meine halb verstopfte Nase fanden. Ich hatte recht gehabt. Muffins…dieser klebte ein bisschen, Zuckerguss anscheinend…nicht so meins, also wollte ich es hinter mich bringen.  
Wie erwartet, war der Guss zu süß – aber auch leicht scharf…hm…Himbeergeist oder so…? Doch dann kam ich an das eigentliche Gebäck…Schokoladenbiskuit, beinahe schon herb zu nennen. Ein schöner Kontrast, der sich zu einer nun doch angenehmen mittleren Süße vereinte.   
„Vorsicht, weiter innen verbirgt sich noch eine Überraschung“, hörte ich Sherlock mit einem Grinsen sagen.  
„Ungwaschheichaasch?“nuschelte ich kauend. Gleichzeitig beugte ich instinktiv den Kopf nach vorne und drehte das Gebäck so, dass die angebissene Seite nach oben zeigte.  
„Genau.“  
„Aha…“ Vorsichtig arbeitete ich mich weiter vor und stieß auf eine Füllung aus Himbeerkonfitüre mit ein wenig Schnaps, die Allan da nachträglich hineingespritzt haben musste.  
„Zugegeben…nicht schlecht…!“ räumte ich ein.  
„Versuch das nächste…“  
„Na gut… Aber vorher brauche ich eine Tasse Tee – “  
„Warte – jetzt!“  
Ich spürte etwas auf meinen Oberschenkeln und als ich die Schlafbrille abnahm, hatte Sherlock eine Schachtel über den Teller gestülpt und hielt mir meinen Becher hin.  
„Meine Geschmacksrezeptoren sind nicht in Bestform. Es ist im Grunde überflüssig, dass ich das teste, nachdem Mrs Hudson und Mrs Turner das sicher auch schon getan haben…“, beschwerte ich mich.  
Als ich die Tasse geleert hatte, machte ich mich an das nächste Törtchen, es war über und über mit grobem Zucker bestreut, der auf einer Schicht ebenfalls süßer Schokolade klebte, der Biskuit darunter hatte ein heftiges Obstwasser-Aroma.  
„Hat er da eine Injektionsspritze benutzt?“ stutzte ich. „Okay…aber ich muss mir das nächste vorknöpfen – der Zucker reicht locker für eine Woche!“   
Das nächste Gebäckstück war mit Schokolade überzogen – vermutlich weißer, es fehlten jegliche Bitterstoffe – anders im Inneren. Dieses herbe Karamellaroma erinnerte an spanische Desserts… Das Vierte war schließlich in Marzipan gepackt.  
„Das ist dein Favorit, vermute ich…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Richtig, aber du bist noch nicht zum Kern vorgestoßen.“  
Aha. Der Kern bestand aus einer schokoladigen Nussnougatkaramellmasse…  
„Okay. Geschafft!“ Erleichtert entledigte ich mich der Schlafmaske und –  
„Oh…“, machte ich nur: Sie waren alle regenbogenfarbig! Der Zuckerguss, die groben Zuckerkristalle waren eingefärbt und sahen aus, wie das Plastikgranulat, das man im Backofen schmelzen kann, auch das Marzipan und die weiße Schokolade waren eingefärbt – sogar der eigentlich Biskuitteig des dritten – dieses Ding war sogar innen quietschbunt!     
„Scheiße…“, stammelte ich. „Das ist ja ein Haufen Farbstoff…!“  
„Und wie du bemerken dürftest, hat dieser Regenbogen sechs Streifen…“, erläuterte Sherlock.  
„Ja, schon klar…“, seufzte ich.  
„Wirklich?“ Er schnappte sich den Rest des Marzipanmuffins und verspeiste ihn.  
„Ja, wirklich!“ gab ich genervt zurück.   
…oder doch nicht?  
„Was ist Dienstag für ein Datum, John?“  
Dienstag? Heute ist der 25. …  
„Der 28“, sagte ich, ohne zu begreifen, was daran bemerkenswert sein sollte  
„Ja. Genau.“  
Ich konnte ein hämisches Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.  
„Ich hab das mal gegooglet. Schon dieses Wochenende gibt es ein paar Veranstaltungen. Die Parade ist dann nächsten Samstag…“  
„Oh…“, murmelte ich betreten. „Die Gay-Pride-Parade...! Die ist also heute in einer Woche und Allan will dafür backen. Verstehe.“  
Jetzt hoffte ich fast, dass ich mich noch in einer Woche ziemlich krank fühlen würde!   
„Genau..."  
Okay... ich schluckte einen Mund voll Tee hinunter.   
"Und wusstest du, dass sie auch durch die Baker Street geht?“  


 

 

 


	228. Wehwehchen

  
  
  
Dumpf nahm ich wahr, dass Sherlock ankündigte, er werde den Nachtisch holen.  
  
Noch mehr Zucker? Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht...  
  
Nein, ernsthaft, verbalisierte ich meine Gedanken, um dieses... Phänomen zu analysieren: Wieso bekomme ich so...ein...mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie hier durchkommen werden? Ein Anruf von Moriarty würde mich möglicherweise sogar weniger schocken. Das ist...reichlich...unangemessen, nicht? Was soll schon sein?   
Ein bisschen Trubel vor dem Haus am Nachmittag, ein grellbunter Spuk, der nicht lange dauern konnte. Ich musste ja nicht vor die Tür, nichtmal ans Fenster…  
  
Aber es behagte mir nicht. Eindeutig.  
  
Vielleicht liegt's auch an dem Infekt. Zumindest zum Teil..., suchte ich mich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Ich fühlte mich wirklich nicht gut. Fiebrig, unwohl, schwindlig...  
Meine Nase war verstopft, mein Rachen brannte. Der Albtraum hatte mich davon abgelenkt und die anschließende Nahrungsaufnahme hatte meine Speichelproduktion vorübergehend angeregt, aber jetzt stellte sich rasch wieder dieses lästige, trockene Kratzen ein, Husten und Räuspern half nicht.  
Oder höchstens für Sekunden.  
  
Sherlock erschien in der Tür, was ich zuerst nur beiläufig registrierte. Aber dann klapperten laut ein oder zwei Teller auf seinem Nachttisch – als ich aufsah, musste er niesen, lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, nieste weiter...  
  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung?" entfuhr es mir.  
Aber ich bekam nur krampfhaftes Niesen zu hören. Sherlock hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und krümmte sich halb vom Bett abgewandt und bekam kaum richtig Gelegenheit, zwischendrin nach Luft zu schnappen. Als es endlich vorbei war, atmete er auf und ließ sich matt ins Bett fallen, wo er sich zitternd in seine Decke wickelte.  
"Nein, wie du siehst...", jammerte er genervt. Dann schnaubte er so laut, als wolle er sich beim ach so ungerechten Himmel über seinen Schnupfen beklagen.  
"Und du schnarchst...!" setzte er dann vorwurfsvoll hinzu.  
"Sorry..., meine Nase ist zu...", bedauerte ich.  
"...weiß ich doch...", schniefte er, dann raffte er sich auf, schnappte die Packung Papiertaschentücher neben seinem Kopfkissen und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.   
"Wie sieht's aus?" erkundigte ich mich pflichtbewusst.  
"Willst du das wirklich wissen?" stöhnte er nasal und schniefte kläglich. Seine Augen tränten. Ein Bild des Jammers. "Hier..., obwohl Vitamine jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen..."   
Er reichte mir den Teller herüber.  
Noch ein Regenbogen. Aber aus Früchten in allen Farben, die Ally oder vielleicht auch der sportliche Donald liebevoll in der entsprechenden Reihenfolge auf einen Schaschlik-Spieß aufgefädelt hatte. <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/69/46/94/6946942c017c6836db69817a59990b02.jpg>  
  
Und auch Fruchtzucker bleibt Zucker! insistierte ich stumm und ziemlich miesepetrig.  
  
Sherlock hatte sich drei Aprikosen halbiert.  
  
Moment...! Wir hatten keine mehr...!  
  
"Die hast du doch nicht bei den Chandlers bestellt?!" fragte ich alarmiert.  
"Doch natürlich...sie wurden bei Mrs Hudson abgegeben...Ich sagte doch, es gab ein Begleitschreiben." Er nahm sich eine weitere Tasse Tee und ich zupfte seufzend die blaue – oder eher violette – Traubenbeere von dem Spieß, es folgten zwei Kulturheidelbeeren, ein Stück Kiwi, Ananas, Orange und eine große Himbeere.   
"Ein bisschen verspielt, unsere Nachbarn...", brummte ich, denn es gefiel mir nicht, immer tiefer in ihre Schuld zu geraten, und sah Sherlock an. Er wirkte erschöpft.  
"Hab ich dich die ganze Zeit wach gehalten?" fragte ich betreten.  
"Naja...fast, denke ich...", gab er zu. "Aber ich muss auch durch den Mund atmen...wenn ich es also zuerst schaffe, einzuschlafen, dann werde ich dich wachhalten..."  
"So geht das nicht weiter...", stellte ich frustriert fest.  
"Ich hab es sogar mit Ohrenstöpseln versucht, aber das hilft nicht viel, außerdem bekomme ich davon Ohrenschmerzen...zumindest, wenn ich auf der Seite liege..."  
"Gar nicht gut! Du musst genügend trinken und du brauchst einen Schleimlöser, sonst wird aus der Sinusitis eine Otitis media und das kann hässlich werden! Hoffentlich ist es nicht schon zu spät."  
  
Super, es muss also jemand zur Apotheke...! dachte ich genervt. Und wer würde das wohl sein? Ich wollte nicht, dass Mrs Hudson das machen musste - und mindestens genauso wenig einer der Chandlers – aber, ob ich dazu in der Verfassung sein würde? Okay, ich würde es hinkriegen, aber dann gab ich kaum ein überzeugendes Beispiel für Sherlock ab. 'Wenn du zur Apotheke kannst, dann kann ich auch experimentieren!' – Ja! Ich konnte ihn schon förmlich hören!   
  
Sherlock vertilgte langsam, als sei es sehr mühsam, eine halbe Aprikose, dann noch eine.  
  
"Denkst du, du kommst klar? Dir war schwindlig eben...", fragte ich Sherlock widerstrebend.  
"Geht schon...nur wegen der Niesattacke. Und du?"  
"Wenn ich es nach oben schaffe, komme ich wohl auch alleine klar..."  
"Und wenn du das Sofa nimmst?" schlug er vor und klang irgendwie...frustriert.  
"Ja, ist wahrscheinlich besser...Okay..., ich werde mich gleich nachher ausquartieren", sagte ich, indem ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.  
Er ließ die dritte halbe Aprikose sinken.  
"John. Ich...will dich nicht rausschmeißen...", versicherte er.  
"Nein, alles okay, Sherlock! Und du rufst mich, wenn es dir schlechter gehen sollte. Oder du simst...okay?"  
  
Es gefiel mir nicht – und Sherlock offenbar auch nicht, aber es musste wohl sein, also übernahm ich es wenig später, unser Geschirr wegzuräumen, packte dann mein Bettzeug – oder besser: die Hälfte von Sherlocks Bettzeug, die ich benutzte! – dazu meine Medikamente und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mein Lager aufschlug. Ich ging nochmal zurück in die Küche, wo mein Blick unversehens auf die Blumen der Chandlers fiel. Ich rollte die Augen, versorgte mich noch mit Wasser und ein paar Salzkräckern und stellte die Tischlampe auf den Couchtisch, ehe ich mich auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte.  
  
Inzwischen dämmerte es, aber natürlich war noch Betrieb in der Baker Street...  
  
...was sage ich "Betrieb"! Es war laut...  
  
Ich lag also da, schniefte, hüstelte...benutzte Halsspray ...und warf später noch ein weiteres, widerliches Hustenbonbon ein...  
  
Es war ja nicht nur der übliche Geräuschpegel einer belebten Straße: Hin und wieder brummte ein LKW vorbei, dass die Scheiben vibrierten...  
Reifen quietschten oder es wurde empört gehupt...  
  
  
Eine Ambulanz mit eingeschalteter Sirene fuhr vorbei – ein Geräusch, das mir nichts ausmachen sollte, aber ich muss mich gerade, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe, zusammennehmen, mich nicht an irgendein vergangenes oder nie geschehenes Notfallszenario zu verlieren…  
  
  
...die Alarmanlage eines Autos ging los...  
  
  
Eine Polizeisirene riss mich aus dem Schlaf...  
  
  
Das Schlagen einer Autotür, begleitet von wütendem Geschimpfe einer Frauenstimme: "Sieh doch zu, wie du nachhause kommst, du, du ...saufender Chauvi...!!!!"  
Dann unter einem Blitzstart ächzende Reifen.  
  
Was war das denn...?  
Naja, es interessierte mich nicht wirklich...  
  
...Besoffenengegröle...  
  
  
Klirren und blechernes Klappern...  
  
Was wird das? Randale? Einbruch?   
  
"Seid ihr übergeschnappt?!" keifte eine Frau.  
"Ich hole die Polizei!" kündigte eine wütende Männerstimme an.  
  
"Ach, zur Hölle...!" knurrte ich leise und schälte mich aus den Federn, fiel fast vom Sofa und schlurfte zum Fenster. Schräg gegenüber hatte wohl jemand eine Scheibe eingeschmissen, eine Radkappe lag herum und ein Typ im Schlafrock stürmte aus der Haustür ins Freie, während ein PKW mit quietschenden Reifen lospreschte, die Straße hinunterfuhr und dabei mindestens zwei Rückspiegel parkender Autos mitnahm...einen rechts und ein oder zwei links.  
Besoffen.  
Der Typ im Schlafrock schimpfte bereits in sein Handy. Ob er auch melden würde, dass der Rowdy einen sitzen hatte? Oder kümmerte ihn bloß seine kaputte Scheibe? Sollte ich Meldung machen?  
Seufzend zückte ich mein Handy.  
"Sie haben den Notruf gewählt. Worum geht es?"  
"Auf der Baker Street scheint ein besoffener Autofahrer unterwegs zu sein. Er ist durch die ganze Fahrbahnbreite Schlangenlinien gefahren. Nach Südosten, müsste bald die Marylebone kreuzen."  
"Okay, danke für den Hinweis, Sir. Versuchen Sie nur nicht, ihn zu verfolgen."  
"Sicher nicht. Ich wohn hier bloß...", brummte ich,  legte auf und ließ mich aufs Sofa fallen.  
  
Super! Jetzt bin ich wach! dachte ich.  
  
Das heißt, mein Geist war wach, das Melatonin abgebaut – mein Körper allerdings war erschöpft und sehnte sich nach Erholung.  
  
Wie sagte Harry bisweilen so schrecklich treffend?   
'Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung.'  
  
Seufzend trottete ich durch die Küche, wo ich den Blumenstrauß zu ignorieren versuchte, zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn – stellte leicht irritiert fest, wie voll er war, da nun nicht nur Behälter der Chandlers sondern auch noch welche von Mrs Hudson dazugekommen waren – nahm eine Dose Bier heraus und schloss, so sachte ich konnte, wieder die Tür, ehe ich mich auf den Rückweg machte.   
  
Ein paar Minuten Fernsehen? überlegte ich. Nein, besser nicht. Das Gerät ist so weit weg, das wäre vielleicht zu laut....  
Also holte ich meinen Laptop vom Schreibtisch.   
Allerdings wusste ich nicht so recht, was ich jetzt damit anstellen sollte. Es wäre kontraproduktiv gewesen, beunruhigende Mails zu lesen...oder Nachrichten...?  
Medizin? Ja, wieso nicht. Kaum etwas anderes kann so ermüdend sein wie in trockenen Fachjargon gewandete Wunder der Natur...! Ich loggte mich auf einer Site ein und überflog die Titel der Beiträge…  
  
Was ich nicht bedacht hatte: Trotz erhöhter Körpertemperatur und Federbett brachte mich das kalte Bier zum Schlottern, löste einen Niesreiz aus und der wiederum verstärkte die Halsschmerzen.  
  
Nicht witzig.  
  
Obendrein bemühte ich noch, leise zu niesen, was gar nicht so einfach war.  
Ich versuchte also, mich auf einen der Artikel zu konzentrieren.   
Wieso muss es immer schwarz auf weiß sein? Weiß ist unangenehm grell...  
Sollte ich an meine Blog etwas ändern? Gelb auf braun? Oder zumindest braun auf beige? Würde beides nicht so gut zu dem etablierten militärischen Grün passen...  
  
Nein, du wirst jetzt keine Kommentare oder Mails checken! Lies deinen Artikel! wies ich mich zurecht.  
  
Also trank ich langsam mein allmählich schal und warm werdendes Bier und versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren...  
  
...wenn ich meine Approbation behalten will, werde ich auch mal wieder die ein oder andere Tagung besuchen müssen, ging es mir durch den Kopf.   
Nein – nicht jetzt darüber nachgrübeln...!  
  
Was könnte ich machen…?  
  
Ich sollte etwas in der Nähe suchen...nur für den Fall, dass Sherlock mich braucht...  
Hör auf damit!  
  
Dann passierte es mir zum vierten Mal, dass ich in der Zeile verrutschte.   
Ich fluchte lautlos und vergrößerte mir die Schrift...  
Aber es war, als würde mein müder Geist an dem allzu glatten Text einfach abrutschen....  
  
  
Irgendwas hatte meine Konzentration gestört...  
  
Oh, ja! Die Toilettenspülung! Sherlock ist also auch wach. Anscheinend trinkt er zumindest ausreichend, das ist schon mal gut...hoffentlich ist ihm nicht schwindlig..., dachte ich.  
So ein Mist! Gleichzeitig krank zu sein, ist schon echt unpraktisch! Aber dass wir einander nicht helfen können, weil wir uns sonst gegenseitig vom Schlaf abhalten, das ist ...absolut bescheuert!  
  
Dann hörte ich eine Tür und schloss hastig den Laptop...noch eine Tür, das Geräusch war etwas klarer...in die Küche fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein...  
  
…Schritte, Schniefen...ich hörte, dass Sherlock etwas Wasser in den Kocher füllte und einige Schranktüren öffnete...  
  
Oh, nein, hab ich ihn geweckt? dachte ich. Dann muss ich wohl wirklich ein paar Tage nach oben...  
  
Also stand ich auf, ging zur Schiebetür und öffnete sie.  
  
Sherlock wirbelte herum und ich hörte ihn erschreckt nach Luft schnappen. Verwundert schaltete ich das Licht an und fuhr entsetzt zurück: Da stand er vor mir: Ein langes Küchenmesser in der Hand und starrte mich wirr an. Er war bleich und verschwitzt.  
  
"Was, zur Hölle..?!" ächzte ich.  
"Gott!! – John...!" japste er entgeistert, dann sah er betreten auf das Mordwerkzeug in seiner Hand und warf es auf die Arbeitsplatte neben den Messerblock.  
Ich war viel zu perplex, um angemessen reagieren zu können.  
Er zerbiss beinahe lautlos einen Fluch und zog sich zwei gelbe Schaumstoffstöpsel aus den Ohren. Dass es nicht gerade hygienisch war, sie zu dem Messer fallen zu lassen, interessierte mich gerade nicht. Fahrig wischte er sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn.  
  
"Hey, ist ja okay – ich bin's nur...", versuchte ich unbeholfen, ihn zu beruhigen.  
"ja, das hab ich inzwischen kapiert!" schnauzte er.  
"Dann...hab also nicht ich dich geweckt...?" fragte ich. Das war immerhin etwas.  
"Würde ich dann zu einem Messer greifen?" gab er unwirsch zurück. "Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt doch oben..."  
  
Er wirkte aggressiv, aber mir war nur zu klar, dass er gerade ziemlich verstört sein musste.  
  
"Schlecht geträumt, hm?"  
"Brillante Deduktion, Doc!" knurrte er hämisch.  
  
"Na, komm, setz dich“, sagte ich besänftigend. „Was hast du mit dem Wasser vor? Du solltest jetzt keinen Tee trinken."  
"Du meinst, keinen Aufguss von Camellia sinensis", klugscheißerte der Herr Chemiker spitz – aber dennoch matt.  
"Genau."  
"Was haben wir denn...Teinfreies?"  
"Kamille?"  
"Grrr!"  
"Fenchel?"  
"Brrr!"  
"Pfefferminz?"  
"Wuääh! – Dann kann ich auch Hustenbonbons lutschen..."  
"Warte mal..., ich glaub, da muss irgendwo noch Thymian sein..."  
Sherlock seufzte genervt.  
  
Was sollte ich ihm sonst vorschlagen? Ein Dampfbad? Da würde er mir was husten! Buchstäblich.  
Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an den Anblick des offenen Kühlschranks...  
  
"Oder ich mach dir eine Portion Hühnersuppe heiß..."  
"Nur wenn du mitisst...", kapitulierte er.  
"Okay...", grinste ich. "Mach's dir schon mal bequem. Dauert nicht lange..."  
  
  
Als ich ein paar Minuten später mit zwei dampfenden Suppentassen, in denen je ein Esslöffel steckte, ins Wohnzimmer kam, kauerte Sherlock mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch –  unter meiner Decke, die er sich quer um die Schultern gehängt hatte..., naja, genaugenommen war es natürlich seine... Ich beschloss, nichts zu sagen, ging zu ihm und stellte die Suppe ab – vor Sherlock und an das Kopfende Richtung Treppenhaus –   
"John – ", brummte er, als ich mich umwandte, um die grau-rote Decke zu holen.  
"Hm?"  
"Komm schon her!"  
Er hatte meine Suppentasse neben die seine gerückt und einladend zu seiner Linken das Federbett gelupft...  
Ich zögerte kurz und verkniff mir ein "Gut, dass das niemand gesehen hat..."  
Mit einem halb gezwungenen Lächeln ließ ich mich neben ihm nieder und ließ zu, dass er den Zipfel der Decke über meine Schultern breitete, so dass wir uns beide darunter kauern konnten.  
  
Wir begannen zu essen – aber dann merkte ich es und hielt inne:  
Er rührte in seiner dampfenden Suppe nur so herum...hob hin und wieder den Löffel, als wolle er endlich anfangen – nur um ihn dann wieder in die Tasse zu senken...  
Hilflos unterbrach ich meine Nahrungsaufnahme und überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Als ich zu keinem Ergebnis kam, genehmigte ich mir doch noch einen weiteren Löffel...  
...und dann noch einen.  
  
"...hab geträumt, dass ich dich auf der Landstraße hab stehenlassen, als du Franks Handy geholt hast...", gestand er auf einmal mit belegter Stimme.  
"Oh...", machte ich ratlos. "...und...was ist dann passiert?"  
"Du hast mir hinterhergeflucht...", erklärte er schlicht. Es klang ein bisschen zerknirscht. Immerhin.  
"Ja. Sehr realistisch...", stimmte ich etwas bitter zu.  
"...und dann kam ein Wagen angerauscht, traf dich von hinten, du bist auf die Windschutzscheibe geknallt und dann schleuderte dich der Aufprall mit voller Wucht über das Autodach ins Feld...es war ein Thompson Costin...und hinter dem Steuer saß Moriarty..."  
  
Ich konnte spüren, dass er ein Schaudern unterdrückte.  
  
"Duuu?! Du weißt, wie ein Costin aussah?"  
  
Weshalb fragte ich das? Um ihm die Peinlichkeit zu nehmen? Oder weil es mich wirklich überraschte? ...oder nur, weil es mir so unangenehm war...?  
  
"Nein..., weiß ich nicht! Du kennst das doch..., wie das bisweilen ist, in Träumen. Obwohl du keine Ahnung hast – keinen Schimmer haben kannst, hast du trotzdem über irgendetwas Gewissheit. Es MUSSTE Moriarty sein – also ein irisches Auto... Idiotisch, ich weiß... Ich hasse Träume... Sie lassen mich an meinem Verstand zweifeln..."  
"Dazu liegt kein Grund vor, Sherlock...", beruhigte ich ihn.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie ein schwaches Lächeln über sein Gesicht zuckte.  
"Also...ich hab dich nicht geweckt...offenkundig..." Er sah auf das kleine, blinkende Kontrolllicht, das ihm anzeigte, dass ich den Laptop nicht heruntergefahren, sondern nur zugeklappt hatte.  
"Nein... Aber nun iss schon, ehe sie kalt wird..."  
  
  
"...du...willst wissen, ob du's überlebt hast...", nuschelte Sherlock plötzlich. Er hatte wieder zu löffeln aufgehört und presste die geballte Rechte, die die Decke fixierte, auf seine Brust.  
Ich hielt die Luft an. Mir hatte sich eher die Frage gestellt, ob er überhaupt nach mir gesehen hatte, ob er nicht stattdessen Moriarty verfolgt hatte...!   
Wäre objektiv betrachtet zweifellos die bessere Wahl gewesen... Er musste gestoppt werden!  
  
"Ich hab sofort umgedreht..."  
"Sherlock! Ist schon gut...!" Es war mir einfach so herausgerutscht, als ich hörte, wie ihm die Stimme versagte.  
Er wandte halb den Kopf zu mir nach links und warf mir quasi mit nur einem Auge einen dankbaren, verletzlichen Blick zu – ganz kurz nur, dann beugte er sich unnötig tief über seine Suppentasse und aß scheinbar gewissenhaft auf.  
Da ich bereits fertig war, übernahm ich es, die Decke fester um unsere Schultern zu legen und auf der linken Seite festzuhalten.  
  
Als er fertig war, sah er mich nur an, schlüpfte unter der Decke hervor und breitete seine Hälfte über meine Vorderseite. Als er ging, nahm er sogar die Tassen mit.  
  
Ich brachte es irgendwie nicht fertig, noch etwas zu sagen, obwohl ich es wirklich wollte...!  
  
  


†

  
  
  
Aber wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass ich mich noch drei Jahre später an diese Nacht erinnern und mich deshalb quälen würde, weil ich ihm damals nicht wenigstens "Gute Nacht" gesagt hatte...  
  



	229. Merkwürdige Konsultation

  
  
  
  
Ich hatte keine wirklich erholsame Nacht, da war eben wirklich noch eine Menge los in der Baker Street, noch dazu, wo am Morgen so ziemlich jeder ausschlafen konnte. Oben in...naja..."meinem" Zimmer wäre es ruhiger gewesen, da es nach hinten raus lag...  
Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden mussten dann aber auch die Nachtschwärmer müde geworden sein.  
  
Ich erwachte von...  
...von was eigentlich...?  
  
Grummelnd riss ich meine verklebten Lider auseinander und sah zuerst nur verschwommene Helle...  
  
"Oh, John...Tut mir leid, habe ich Sie geweckt...?"  
  
Mrs Hudson..., die Stimme war unverkennbar, also konnte ich die Augen ja auch wieder zumachen...  
  
"Morng, Missusazzn...", nuschelte ich verlegen.  
"Ach, Sie Ärmster, Sie sehen ja schlimm aus! Konnten Sie drinnen nicht schlafen?"  
"Nein..., ich konnte hier nicht schlafen...zu laut...sollte mal ein paar Pillen einwerfen und 'n Tag verschlafen..."  
"Verstehe...dann machen Sie das doch einfach. Ich kann mich doch tagsüber um Sherlock kümmern", entgegnete sie. "Und in der Nacht spielen Sie dann eben wieder füreinander die Nachtschwester..."  
  
Ich erstarrte.  
  
Was?!  
Ich hatte das laut gesagt…!?  
  
"Was?! ...nein, nein, vergessen Sie das ganz schnell wieder...werd‘ mich schon dran gewöhnen..." Ich rieb mir die Augen und kniff sie ein paarmal zusammen...  
  
Richtig: Ich musste zur Apotheke...erstmal recherchieren, wo eine geöffnet hat...am Sonntag...  
  
"Was haben Sie denn jetzt vor?" verlangte Mrs Hudson in tadelndem Ton zu wissen.  
"Wollten Sie nicht Tee kochen?" hörte ich mich krächzen. Oh, nein. Nicht gut.  
"Es scheint, dass Sherlock keinen guten Einfluss auf Sie hat...", bemerkte sie ein wenig spitz.  
Ich klappte fahrig den Laptop auseinander.  
  
...vielleicht kann ich mir das Zeug liefern lassen...?   
  
Mrs Hudson war unterdessen doch in unserer Küche verschwunden und ich suchte die nächste Apotheke, die Notdienst hatte und warf unterdessen ein paar Aspirin ein.  
Der grelle Bildschirm schien mir noch unscharf, als blicke ich bei Nacht durch eine leicht beschlagene Windschutzscheibe auf eine Leuchtreklame...vielleicht sollte ich auch was gegen trockene Augen besorgen...?  
  
...Windschutzscheibe...  
  
Vage Erinnerungen spulten sich in meinem Kopf ab, wie wir im Halbdunkel diese Böschung hinuntergekullert waren...  
  
Dann merkte ich, dass ich inzwischen an einem Haferkeks knabberte –   
Mrs Hudson hatte sie als Beilage zum Early Morning Tea schon vor mir abgestellt.   
\- die Kaubeschwerden des Schleudertraumas waren offenkundig fast vollständig abgeklungen.  
Ich sollte wohl diesen Infekt wirklich mit etwas mehr Dankbarkeit ertragen, schließlich hatte dieses Gewässer das Schlimmste verhindert...  
  
Eine Tür klappte und das Geräusch von Mrs Hudsons Absätzen näherte sich wieder. Sie stellte eine Teekanne und einen Milchgießer vor mir auf den Couchtisch und verkündete.   
  
"Also: Alles geklärt, John: Sie ziehen sich nach oben zurück, verschlafen den Tag und am Abend kommen Sie wieder herunter. Ich hole mir mein Strickzeug und setze mich hier vor den Fernseher."  
  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
Das geht nicht, dachte ich nur – das geht doch nicht, das kann ich doch nicht machen?!   
  
"Nun schauen Sie doch nicht so entsetzt, John! Das ist doch kein Aufwand! Und schließlich ist Sherlock bloß erkältet – was soll schon sein?  
Aaach, ihr Männer seid wirklich furchtbare Patienten, wenn ihr einen Schnupfen habt! – Na, trinken Sie nicht so viel Tee – und wenn Sie noch etwas von der Apotheke brauchen, notieren Sie es einfach. Die Chandlers haben mich bereits wissen lassen, dass sie heute noch selbst etwas besorgen wollen."  
"Oh...", hörte ich mich wenig eloquent machen.  
Irgendwie fand ich das alles etwas erschlagend am frühen Morgen...  
"Oh, eh, nein, sie sind beide gesund und munter, soweit ich das beurteilen kann – keine Ahnung, was sie so dringend benötigen", zwitscherte Mrs Hudson.  
"Vielleicht Mullbinden, um sie regenbogenmäßig einzufärben...", brummte ich. Irgend so ein Unsinn würde es sein...  
...Oh, Gooott...! Und dann werden sie sicher auch wissen wollen, wie die Rainbowcakes waren! – Allein das allein ist schon ein Grund, mich zu verkriechen! dachte ich verstimmt.  
Nein, okay, nimm dich mal zusammen: Die Dinger waren gut, objektiv beurteilt, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich nicht so ein Süßmaul bin und – naja..., die Farben…  
   
BUNTES Essen mag ist nicht, wo ist das Fleisch...? drängte sich mir ein leicht variiertes Zitat auf.  
  
Wehmut und Dankbarkeit überkam mich bei dieser Erinnerung. Ich war in Neuseeland ziemlich verzweifelt und die meiste Zeit geradezu unglücklich gewesen.... Kein Wunder, dass dieser Trip meiner gerade erst beginnenden Beziehung zu Sarah den Rest gegeben hatte. Naja... ich war längst wieder hier – und sehr froh darüber...  
Was hatten wir nicht schon alles zusammen durchgemacht…!  
Und ich hoffte wirklich, das werde so weiter gehen – okay – vielleicht nicht mit genau demselben Tempo...!  
"Alles in Ordnung, John?"  
  
Hm? Ouh...Mrs Hudson...  
  
"Äh, ja, ich...bin noch nicht wach und...musste nur gerade...an was denken..."  
"Gut. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie Ihre Einkaufsliste bis in einer Stunde fertig haben, ich komme dann so gegen halb zehn mit dem Frühstück. Sie brauchen etwas Anständiges in den Magen, ehe Sie sich in Ihre Höhle zurückziehen...Sie kleiner Brummbär...", setzte sie dann noch neckisch hinzu.  
"Ehm, Mrs. Hudson, ...tut mir leid, ich bin wohl wirklich gerade etwas...unleidlich...", gab ich zu.  
"Schon gut, mein Lieber. Ich kenne ja den normalen John!" beteuerte sie nachsichtig grinsend. "Immerhin können Sie ja schon wieder ganz ordentlich knabbern, nicht?"  
"Ja. – Ja, Sie haben recht...danke, dass Sie sich so um uns kümmern, ich meine, ich weiß Sie – "  
"Genau: nicht Ihre Haushälterin, mein Lieber. Dann bis nachher...", erklärte sie und stürmte voller Tatendrang hinaus.  
...ich weiß, Sie machen es gerne..., hatte ich eigentlich sagen wollen, denn im Grunde kam das auf dasselbe heraus. Es war ein bisschen, wie wenn mich Sherlock einen Idioten nannte – es war...anders gemeint...  
  
Also schön..., da hatte ich wohl keine Wahl und würde eben eine Einkaufsliste schreiben – aber zuerst würde ich nach Sherlock sehen, denn offenkundig war er ja gerade eben wach gewesen.  
...jetzt fange ich auch schon an "offenkundig" zu verwenden, dachte ich, ich sollte das lassen und bei "anscheinend" bleiben... Ich raffte mich auf und registrierte verstimmt, dass ich mich etwas schwindlig und benommen fühlte – außerdem fing ich ganz schnell an zu frieren. Also machte ich einen Bogen zu meinem Sessel und schnappte mir mit zittriger Hand die grau-rote Decke, in die ich mich im Weitergehen hineinwickelte.  
Sachte öffnete ich die hintere Küchentür und sah, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer einen Spalt breit offenstand. Ja, ich bin ja so berechenbar! dachte ich und musste ein wenig grinsen.  
  
"Sherlock?" fragte ich leise an der Tür.  
"John."  
  
Er hatte so eine seltsame Art das zu sagen. Gleichzeitig ausdruckslos – aber auch irgendwie trotzdem...ich weiß nicht...bedeutsam…? Vielleicht war das aber nur Einbildung.  
Ich schlüpfte hinein. Sherlock saß im Bett, ein Tablett neben sich, trank Tee und hatte sein Laptop auf den Oberschenkeln.  
"Hey, wie geht's dir?" fragte ich.  
"Keine spürbare Veränderung", brummte er. "Du hast schlecht geschlafen..."  
"Naja, der Straßenlärm war...etwas ungewohnt... – ehm..., soll ich das Fenster wieder zu machen?" fragte ich.  
"Mir egal. DIR ist kalt...", stellte er fest.  
"Scharfsichtige Beobachtung!" brummte ich. "Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht auf der Suche nach einem Fall..."  
Er seufzte abgrundtief.  
"Es scheint nichts los zu sein...außer dass ich dem Raubdezernat geschrieben habe, dass sie ab Morgen ein Auge auf den Juwelier am Beauchamp Place haben sollen. Dieser Bauzaun wird die Überwachungskamera blockieren – und gerade jetzt haben sie wegen eben dieses Bauzauns verstärkt Anzeigen geschaltet, weil sie wohl befürchten, dass die Kundschaft dadurch den Laden übersehen könnte! Das ist wie eine Einladung zum Überfall...", erklärte er spöttelnd.   
"...brillant...", murmelte ich.  
"Buchstäblich!" grinste der Detektiv zufrieden – aber nur für einen Moment. "Aber ich fürchte, das war der Höhepunkt des Tages!"  
Da ich grinsen musste, wandte ich mich rasch zum Fenster und schloss es.  
"Was ist mit deinen Ohren? Schlimmer geworden?"  
"Nein. Nein, ist okay, ...naja, etwas empfindlich, mit den Silikonstöpseln ist es jedenfalls unangenehm..."  
Er schluckte trocken. "Knackt ein bisschen...", gab er zu.   
"Okay,...  
Sherlock, das...mit dem...  
also, Mrs Hudson war da...etwas vorschnell. Ich – "  
"Nein. Mach das ruhig, John. – Ja, ich werde mich langweilen...okay...mir fällt schon etwas ein...wenn nicht, versuche ich zu schlafen..."  
  
Oh, bitte! Er sagte das mit so einem...Märtyrerton...! Kümmere dich nicht um mich! Lass mich hier alleine sterben...!  
Oder bildete ich mir das ein?  
  
"Man kann online Scrabble spielen. Und Hangman auch – wusstest du das?"  
"Nein, aber hätte mich gewundert, wenn nicht..."  
  
Das wird ihn jeweils höchstens eine Viertelstunde unterhalten, dachte ich.  
"Ehm..., die Chandlers werden dir was besorgen, wegen der Sinusitis. Sei so gut und nimm das nach Vorschrift ein, ja?  
"Aber nicht dieses Zeug mit Myrtenöl, das ist widerlich!" stöhnte Sherlock theatralisch.  
"Okay, nein...  
Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?"  
"Nein.  
Nun zisch schon ab, John."  
  
Unzufrieden wandte ich mich zur Tür...  
"Wenn du natürlich noch ein Bad nehmen möchtest, tu dir keinen Zwang an..."  
"Nein...ehm, danke..."  
"Dann...sehn wir ums zum Dinner...?"  
"...ja..., klar... Dann... gute Besserung..."  
"Hmh..."  
Ich verließ Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, holte mir einen Notizblock vom Schreibtisch und machte mich daran, die Liste für unsere Medikamente aufzustellen. Außer dem Schleimlöser war zwar nichts so dringend, dass wir es heute schon gebraucht hätten, aber es wäre auch wieder unsinnig gewesen, die Besorgung nur wegen des Feiertagszuschlags hinauszuzögern, oder weil ich in zwei, drei Tagen auch selber gehen konnte.   
"und vielleicht Milch, wenn's keine Mühe macht  
Vielen Dank! JW", setzte ich nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, ehe ich den Zettel nebst vier Zwanzigern auf dem Tablett unter dem Keksteller festklemmte.  
Dann nahm ich meinen Laptop samt Ladekabel samtt Medikamenten und einer Flasche Wasser und trat den Weg in den zweiten Stock an.   
Wenn sich eine Möglichkeit ergäbe, sich bei den Chandlers zu revanchieren, ohne dass es zu diesem...gruseligen...Doppeldate käme...! dachte ich zum wiederholten Male.   
Aber der Gedanke war müßig! Angenommen, ich rettete Ally mal wieder vor so intoleranten Idioten, dann würden diese beiden Mädels nur NOCH netter zu uns werden – es war also ausweglos!  
...zugleich kam ich mir auch wieder...sagen wir "schäbig" vor, weil ich so empfand.   
Haaach! Wieso konnten sie kein normales Paar sein?   
  
Ja, okay...wer ist jetzt intolerant...?  
  
Ich hab ja gar nichts dagegen! Aber wieso sind sie UNS gegenüber nicht tolerant? Wieso können sie nicht akzeptieren, dass wir kein Paar sind?! Vor allem in Allans Gegenwart spüre ich immer diesen Vorwurf, dieses Bedauern – als würden wir sie kränken, weil wir es nicht wenigstens ihnen gegenüber zugeben, dass da...etwas ist..! …und als würden wir ihnen…leidtun!  
  
Okay! Schluss jetzt!" brummte ich genervt. Und dann merkte ich, dass ich für nur ein einziges verdammtes Stockwerk an Treppen, das ich gerade hinter mich gebracht hatte, doch ganz schön ins Schnaufen gekommen war. Ich lud den Laptop und die Medikamente auf meinem Bett ab, stellte die Wasserflasche davor und ging ins Bad, wo ich gleich zwei Schlaftabletten einwarf, mich zitternd aus meinen Sachen schälte und unter die Dusche schlüpfte. Zehn Minuten später kroch ich ins Bett und legte mir weitere Tabletten und die Hustenbonbons bereit. Mir war immer noch kalt. Ich bemühte mich, an nichts, aber auch gaaar nichts zu denken. Ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe haben. Von allem. Und hoffentlich nichts träumen. Nichts jedenfalls, woran ich mich später erinnern würde.  
  
So gelang es mir tatsächlich, den Tag zu verschlafen.   
  
Als ich irgendwann aufwachte, erinnerte ich mich vage, dass ich wohl irgendwann mit dem Gedanken "aber nur ausnahmsweise…!" noch eine Tablette nachgeworfen hatte...  
Keine so gute Idee...  
Schon durch die noch geschlossenen Lider merkte ich, dass es bereits Abend sein musste. Es dämmerte zwar noch nicht, aber die Sonne war schon hinter dem gegenüberliegenden Dach versunken.   
Unwillig grummelnd öffnete ich die Augen und setzte mich auf.  
  
"Das war eine ziemlich dämliche Idee, Watson!" tadelte ich mich krächzend – womit ich den Nachschub an Schlafmittel meinte, den ich mir wirklich hätte schenken können! Ich blinzelte auf meinen Wecker... und stöhnte genervt: Fast halb neun...!  
Sherlock hatte sich noch vergewissert, dass ich zum Dinner herunterkäme! Und Mrs Hudson?! saß sie womöglich immer noch pflichtbewusst in unserem Wohnzimmer?! Wirklich zu blöd...!  
Noch leicht benebelt tastete ich mich aus dem Bett und an der Wand entlang ins Bad.   
Nach einer Dusche war ich wieder halbwegs wach, zog einen frischen Schlafanzug und Socken an, schlüpfte in meinen Bademantel, wickelte mich in die Decke und trottete dann abwärts.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Wohnzimmertür...Sherlock hatte sich in seinem Sessel am Kamin  zusammengekauert  und blinzelte in seinen Laptop. Im Kamin prasselte ein anheimelndes Feuerchen.  
  
"John", stellte er fest.  
"Ist 'n bisschen spät geworden...sorry...!" bemerkte ich, indem ich näher schlurfte.   
"Macht doch nichts..."  
"Du hast Mrs Hudson schon runtergeschickt, das ist gut...ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen...", gab ich zu und hockte mich ihm gegenüber, die bestrumpften Füße auf die Sitzfläche ziehend, während er antwortete: Dabei merkte ich, dass er zwar in Schlafsachen steckte, aber frisch rasiert war und seine Locken perfekt saßen. Was konnte er doch eitel sein! – Ich hatte Mühe, nicht zu grinsen.   
"Ob sie nun untern strickt und fernsieht oder hier ist doch egal. Wie war der Winterschlaf? – Oder sollte ich besser fragen: Wie ist der Winterschlaf? Igelchen..."  
Ich bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick, merkte aber, dass ich das nicht so recht hinbekam. Meine leicht verstopfte Nase registrierte nun auch Sherlocks Deo und Aftershave, in das sich auch etwas Pfefferminz von den Hustenbonbons mischte...vielleicht hatte er aber auch irgendwann im Laufe des Tages geraucht – was ich nicht bemerken sollte? Gerade jetzt sollte er das wirklich lassen!   
  
"Hättest dir mehr Zeit lassen sollen. Du bist etwas unsicher auf den Beinen..."  
  
Klar, er musste die Spülung und die Dusche gehört haben.   
  
"Geht schon...", sagte ich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Aber ich hätte wohl nicht noch eine weitere Tablette nehmen sollen...andererseits habe ich das nach der letzten Nacht wohl wirklich gebraucht...  
Sollen wir was bestellen?"  
"Habe ich schon. – Pasta von Angelo.   
– Das...ist doch in Ordnung...?" vergewisserte er sich dann, leicht verunsichert.  
"Vollkommen!" sagte ich rasch und lächelte. "Und...? Konntest du dich einigermaßen beschäftigen?"  
"Wie du siehst, habe ich weder die Wand angeschossen noch sonst wie verziert...und auch kein Experiment durchgeführt."  
Auf dem Beistelltisch standen noch ein Henkelbecher und ein angebissener kunterbunter Muffin...  
"Die Sinusitis-Arznei habe ich vorschriftmäßig eingenommen", nahm er meine nächste Frage vorweg. "Ich habe auch schon deutlich weniger Druck auf den Ohren."  
"Gut..."  
  
Ich stand auf, um den Tisch zu decken. Wenig später klingelte es und Sherlock sprang auf, um unser Essen zu holen, ehe ich reagieren konnte. Ich war ein wenig überrumpelt und auch besorgt, als er sich so rasch in Bewegung setzte, aber anscheinend war er fit genug dafür. Umso besser...  
Während wir unser Dinner einnahmen, überlegte ich, ihn zu fragen, wie er den Tag herumgebracht hatte – es interessierte mich wirklich, aber ich unterließ es dann doch, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er könnte sich vielleicht von mir kontrolliert fühlen, wenn ich mich danach erkundigte. Wir waren schon fast fertig, als wir Schritte im Treppenhaus vernahmen. Schließlich klopfte es leise. Kein Huhu – es klopfte!  
  
"Herein?" sagte Sherlock vernehmlich - und ich dachte, dass mein Hirn wohl durch das Schlafmittel immer noch etwas langsamer sein musste als gewöhnlich. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Allan Chandler lugte herein:   
"Hallo, Ihr beiden!" flötete er lächelnd. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe..."  
"Oh..., nein – hi, ehm, vielen Dank für die Besorgungen...", sagte ich.  
"Ach, wir wollten doch heute sowieso zur Apotheke...", sagte Allan freundlich und zupfte verlegen an den Manschetten seines rosé-glänzenden Satinoberhemds, das er wie einen Blazer offen über einem schwarzen Top trug. "…wollte mal fragen, wie es euch geht…und...   
also, wir dachten, dass wir dringend einen Verbandskasten – oder eher eine Hausapotheke haben sollten. – ich meine, man muss ja für einen Notfall gerüstet sein...und...also..., naja, hauptsächlich –   
John, ich wollte Sie ...etwas fragen, aber ich wollte natürlich nicht in Ihr Dinner platzen..."  
  
Was wird das jetzt? fragte ich mich unbehaglich. Als ich zu Sherlock hinüber sah, genehmigte er sich gerade genüsslich noch eine Gabel Nudeln – aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass er ganz Ohr war und ihm kein Detail entging.  
  
"Ehm, also, ich bin sozusagen fertig...wenn es sich um eine medizinische Frage handelt..., wollen wir das...in der Küche besprechen...?" schlug ich unsicher vor. Mir war zwar klar, dass wenn Sherlock das wollte, er uns dort mühelos belauschen konnte, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es Allan dringend war und – ich schätze, ich wollte es auch hinter mich bringen. Ging ihm vielleicht dieser Überfall von damals im Park noch so nach, dass er ein erhöhtes Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit dadurch zu kompensieren sucht, dass sie für medizinische Notfälle eingerichtet waren? Immerhin hatte ihm wer seither die Reifen zerstochen und…wer weiß…?  
  
Er würde sich doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht von mir untersuchen lassen wollen?!  
  
"Oh, danke – aber ich glaube, das ist dann doch nicht nötig...es ist nur: Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie uns da ein Buch empfehlen können - also einen Erste-Hilfe-Leitfaden oder so? Also, für Laien natürlich... Klar, wir haben mal einen Kurs gemacht, irgendwann...und man kann das ja im Web nachlesen und es gibt inzwischen Apps, aber... Dass man eben im Notfall nichts falsch macht...", druckste er nervös herum und trat von einem Bein aufs andere -  
Sind das Damen- oder Herrenschuhe...?  
  
"Ah – okay...ich fürchte, da fragen Sie den Falschen. ich meine: Ich kenne halt keine Literatur für Laien...ich weiß nicht einmal, was ein normaler Erste-Hilfe-Kurs denn nun beinhaltet und was nicht – da müsste ich raten...Haben Sie in der Apotheke gefragt?"  
"Schon, ja...", gab Allan unzufrieden zu, dann lächelte er fahrig. "Ja, das hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen – ich meine, Sie sind da ja ein Vollprofi, wie sollen Sie da die Mindestanforderungen für Laien kennen...? Ich Dummerchen… aber...naja, man sucht es sich ja nicht aus, als Ersthelfer zu einem Unfall zu kommen – man rechnet nicht damit – obwohl es natürlich jederzeit passieren könnte – und dann ist man unsicher – ich meine, ist ja klar...aber genau dann ist natürlich keine Zeit, noch lang etwas nachzuschlagen – es kann um Sekunden gehen...", stöhnte er händeringend.  
"Naja, im Extremfall schon“, gab ich vorsichtig zu. „Aber wir sind ja hier nicht...in der Wüste –   
Allan..., gibt es...einen konkreten Anlass, der Sie ausgerechnet heute auf diese Idee gebracht hat?" fragte ich.  
"Sie denken, ich sei überängstlich, nicht?"  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt!" erwiderte ich rasch. Zu rasch.  
Allan presste die Lippen aufeinander – wie immer hatte er sie mit pinkfarbenem Lipgloss betont und er schlug die von schwarz getuschten Wimpern gesäumten Augen nieder. Für einen Moment erwartete ich fest, er werde leise aber bitter zurückgeben: "Aber gedacht!" Doch das tat er nicht.  
Also schön! Dann musste ich wohl…  
"Hat es...etwas mit dieser Sache im Regent's Park zu tun?" fragte ich.  
"Neinein...! Schon in Ordnung... Es ist nur so, dass es gestern einen kleinen Unfall gab...aber es hätte ja auch mehr passieren können – und wir hatten nicht mal ein Pflaster da, das war...einfach bescheuert!" Er grinste verlegen.  
"Es ist so, wir führen nächsten Samstag ein Theaterstück auf und nun proben wir natürlich eifrig und die Kulissen mussten... fertig werden... Hektik, Nervosität...naja..., wie das so ist... Das jetzt war...ein bisschen wie ein Schuss vor den Bug..., das ist alles. Und gerade dieses Wochenende waren wir ohne Sanitäter – bisher hätten wir ihn nicht gebraucht – nicht in dieser Funktion jedenfalls...“ Er lächelte zerknirscht.   
„Murphy's Law, was? Naja, ich werd‘ dann doch mal im Internet nachsehen und das ausdrucken, was mir am besten erscheint...".erklärte er.  
"Sie werden das schon richtig machen, Allan!" versicherte ich beruhigend. "Damals im Park – wissen Sie noch? – obwohl man Sie gerade übel attackiert hatte, haben Sie daran gedacht, sich um mich zu kümmern – und dass die Papiertaschentücher praktisch noch steril sein müssten…“  
Er lächelte überrascht und ich fuhr fort:  
„Ich bin sicher, Sie würden ganz toll reagieren! Wichtig ist, dass Sie die Nerven behalten und gleich einen Notruf machen. Schauen Sie sich halt nochmal an, wie eine Reanimation durchgeführt wird. Ansonsten ist es wichtig, starke Blutungen zu stoppen, ansprechbare Patienten wach zu halten und zu beruhigen. Und wenn Sie ja normalerweise einen Sanitäter dabei haben, wird es schon nicht so schlimm werden. – Behandeln... können Sie ohnehin nicht."  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. – Sicher haben Sie das…!" seufzte er lächelnd. "Danke – jetzt bin ich schon viel beruhigter! Also, sorry, wenn ich gestört habe, Jungs! Dann wünschen wir weiterhin gute Besserung – und Ihr meldet euch, wenn ihr noch was braucht, ja?"  
"Vielen Dank, Allan..., grüßen Sie Don von uns!" sagte ich erleichtert.  
"Ach so, ja...wie...wie fanden Sie die Muffins?" erkundigte sich die Küchenfee nun doch noch.  
"Oh, ich denke, sie sind...professionell! Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht so ein Süßmaul bin...", erklärte ich entschuldigend.  
Allan grinste entschuldigend und verschmitzt: "Nur... ich hab‘s noch nicht raus, wie man Bratwürste als Regenbogen einfärbt...!“  
Nun musste ich doch lachen. Gefärbtes Fleisch? Brrr! Bei Süßigkeiten ist man es ja fast gewohnt! Aber das?  
Allan kicherte mit. Er hatte das auch nicht ernst gemeint.  
"Die Spieße sind aber auch eine sehr hübsche Idee. Muss doch furchtbar viel Arbeit machen, das alles...", versuchte ich, seine Anstrengungen zu würdigen.  
"Ach naja, ich mache das manchmal ganz gerne...und es sind sozusagen die Prototypen – für die Aufführung übernehmen das mehrere Leute, jeder nur ein Rezept. Und es gibt auch noch Schnittchen –   
Aber dann geh ich mal wieder rüber. Gute Nacht, ihr Süßen!"  
  
Damit winkte er tuntig und schwirrte ab.  
  
"Brrr!"  
Unwillkürlich hatte ich mich geschüttelt wie ein nasser Hund.  
Als ich zu Sherlock hinüber sah, musste ich feststellen, dass er schmunzelte!  
  
"Du hättest ruhig auch mal was sagen können!" brummte ich.  
  
Sherlock schob geziert sein Besteck auf vier Uhr zusammen und entgegnete unschuldig verwundert:  
"Wieso? Du bist doch der Mediziner!"  
  
  
  
  
  



	230. "Oh, Blut! Blut! Blut!"

  
  
Ein Theaterstück...! dachte ich.  
Na, das wird was sein.  
Vielleicht doch gar nicht so blöd, das mit der Gay Pride, da werden die Chandlers noch die ganze Woche beschäftigt sein...und sich danach wohl erstmal erholen müssen...  
Das heißt, bis in einer Woche droht uns auch kein …Doppeldate!  
Gut.  
  
Das war so mein Gedankengang, während ich unser Geschirr abwusch…natürlich hätte ich es bis morgen stehen lassen können, aber Mrs Hudson sollte nicht denken, ich sei zu malad für den Abwasch – außerdem hatte mich Allys Besuch schon etwas aus der Ruhe gebracht; ich musste mich erstmal abregen…  
Das war ja das Schlimme, dass er eigentlich so nett war…!  
  
Man konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein – ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen…  
(Okay, es gibt Leute, die wollen das – sogar buchstäblich! – das hatte ich ja erlebt…)  
Scheiße, ich hab richtig Schwierigkeiten, ihn nicht als eine SIE zu titulieren in meinen Gedanken… er ist so…tuntig…! Er… - ja, er ist…femininer als…die meisten Frauen, die ich kenne…, irgendwie… so geziert – manchmal…da knickt er so die Handgelenke ab – welche Frau findet so etwas heute noch damenhaft?   
Ich würde wetten, er spreizt den kleinen Finger ab, wenn er eine Teetasse zum Mund führt…und wenn er jemanden vom Hochadel begegnet, macht er sicher einen amtlichen HOFKNICKS…!  
Ja, gut, vielleicht bin ich da etwas…  
Ich meine, er kann sich doch bewegen, wie er will….  
  
Und Sherlock…?   
Der hatte noch Spaß daran! Es amüsierte ihn, wenn mir diese….Begegnungen unangenehm waren…!  
  
Und wie war das noch, als er bei KEMP als PR-Spezialist angerufen hatte - alias Kenny Pink?!  
Brrr!  
(Gar nicht zu reden von unserer Tarnung auf der Tilly...!)  
  
Nein, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
  
„…alles in Ordnung…?“   
  
Er tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf.  
  
„Ja, klar…wieso fragst du…?“ gab ich verdutzt von mir. Gleichzeitig war ich…  
…naja, es rührte mich auch irgendwie, dass er das fragte…oder…machte er sich insgeheim lustig…?  
  
Aber Sherlock war nicht der Typ, der sich hinterrücks über wen mokierte! Nein, er machte das ganz offen, so dass das Opfer seines Spotts das mitbekam…  
Oder...  
…könnte er seine Strategie in Bezug auf mich geändert haben…?  
Selbst wenn! Er sorgte sich um mein Wohl – das hatte er mir nun schon viele Male gezeigt! – und falls er jetzt ein wenig schadenfroh rüberkommen mochte, meinte er das nicht ernst…eher…, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich das eben auch lockerer sehen sollte…  
  
Wie auch immer: Ich wollte mich an diesem Abend mit dieser Fragestellung nicht mehr auseinandersetzen!  
  
„Also…, du scheinst ja soweit ganz fit zu sein…meld‘ dich einfach, falls du dich schlecht fühlst…“, sagte ich.  
„Kein Thema…wenn du… dich noch ein paar Tage verkriechen willst…  
Ehm – ja, ich huste und schnarche halt auch noch…“  
  
Oooouh…! Das ist jetzt wirklich…sehr…sozial…!  
  
„Okay…!“ grinste ich unbeholfen. „…dann…komm ich wieder runter, wenn… naja…  –  
Bei nächster Gelegenheit…“    
  
„…oder du textest einfach…“, ergänzte Sherlock. Er versuchte, lässig zu klingen, aber…naja, das klappte nicht so wirklich…  
„Ja…klar…  
…ich meine, wenn du nicht gestört werden möchtest – was ja völlig okay ist…! – dann mach halt dein Handy aus…“, riet ich.  
“Natürlich. Was sonst!?“ gab Sherlock souverän zurück.  
Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, etwas...sagen zu müssen….!  
…also…  
„Weißt du…die Landung in diesem Gewässer mag uns den Infekt beschert haben…aber sie hat uns auch vor schlimmeren Verletzungen geschützt….ich will damit jetzt wirklich nicht sagen, dass ich…an eine höhere Macht glaube…aber…naja…  
…so ist es nun mal…“  
Sherlock…lächelte… es war ein irgendwie…seltsames, kryptisches Lächeln…!  
„Ja… – schon klar…“, brummte er.  
„…ich weiß…, das in Neuseeland war kein Urlaub…natürlich nicht! Und diese kurze Pause…bevor wir dann hinter dem Henker her waren… das war zu kurz…  
Ich meine, wenn du mehr Zeit brauchst...noch abgesehen von dieser Erkältung...“  
Ich war geradezu entwaffnet! Aber ich mochte das nicht zugeben!  
„Wir mussten uns den Henker schnappen!“ versicherte ich. „Also – sowieso, als Lestrade verhaftet wurde – aber auch schon unabhängig davon! – So geht’s nicht!“  
„Genau…, da hast du recht…“, sagte er. „Also… schlaf gut…“  
„Ja…ehm…, du auch…“, gab ich verunsichert zurück und dann trollte ich mich in den zweiten Stock…nicht wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Los…  
  
Am folgenden Tag  versuchte ich, mich mit einem Krimi zu beschäftigen… Ich hatte das Buch schon etwas länger…jedenfalls länger als ich Sherlock kannte… ja, das war noch vor meiner Verwundung gewesen… irgendwie hatte ich keine E-Books gewollt…  
…okay, ja, wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich altmodisch: Ich will keine E-Books!  
Ich will, was ich gelesen habe, in mein Bücherregal stellen – auch wenn es keine „Hochliteratur“ ist!  Ich hab es gelesen! Deshalb steht es hier! PUNKT!!  
  
So!  
…also ja, das ist vielleicht …altbacken!  
Ich bin ja jetzt auch kein…Bildungsbürger! …aber in meiner Praxis möchte ich mal einen Haufen Medizinbücher stehen haben…überhaupt, ich finde Bücher toll! Ich hab nichts gegen E-Books, sie sind praktisch, weil sie nichts wiegen, keinen Platz wegnehmen und man sich die Schriftgröße einstellen kann (irgendwann werde ich das mal zu schätzen wissen, meine Augen werden ja auch nicht jünger!) aber ich hab gerne echte Bücher in meinem Regal stehen!! …vielleicht sogar mit Anmerkungen, die erkennen lassen, dass ich das wirklich durchgearbeitet habe…  
…gut, vielleicht ist das jetzt….irgendwie… spießig….    
Aber wie auch immer!  
Ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Ich und eine Praxis! Das war sowas von weit weg! Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich würde erst eine Praxis eröffnen, wenn ich nicht nur für die Army zu alt, sondern auch des Krankenhausdienstes müde war (und genug Geld zusammengespart hätte). Doch in Afghanistan hatte ich mir manchmal vorgestellt, dass ich bald meinen Dienst beenden und eine gemütliche kleine Praxis eröffnen könnte, zu der Patienten kommen, die Schnupfen, Rückenschmerzen und Verdauungsbeschwerden haben – keine Schusswunden oder abgerissene Füße!  
Oh, wie rasch hätte ich das angeödet!  
  
Der Krimi vermochte mich so gar nicht zu fesseln…obwohl ich keinen Plan hatte, wer denn nun der Täter sein sollte – oder die Täterin.  
Irgendwann begannen mir die Augen zuzufallen. Nach kurzem Widerwillen, beschloss ich, dass es Quatsch war, dagegen aufzubegehren. Dieser Krimi war ein Medikament aus der Alternativmedizin! Es war ein Schlafmittel!  
  
Sherlock lachte, als ich ihm am Abend davon erzählte. Aber der Reihe nach.  
  
Ich schlief zwar nicht durch, aber ich hatte auch keine Probleme, immer wieder einzudösen. Irgendwann begann ich damit, die Augen, wenn ich wieder einmal aufwachte, nicht mehr geschlossen zu halten, sondern auf die Uhr zu blinzeln. Als es so halb drei war, machte ich nochmal die Augen zu…, um vier auch. Um kurz nach fünf war ich unschlüssig. Eigentlich war das noch nicht die Zeit, um Sherlock einen Besuch abzustatten – aber wieso nicht? Außerdem hatte ich Hunger…  
…naja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte Sherlock sehen. Ich hatte heute noch nichts von ihm gehört, hatte mir am Morgen etwas Tee mit dem Wasserkocher gemacht und nur ein paar Haferkekse verdrückt, die im nächsten Monat ablaufen würden – das kommt davon, wenn man sich so selten im eigenen Zimmer aufhält…!  
Also blieb ich jetzt noch ein paar Momente liegen, schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett und wartete einen Moment.    
Okay, mein Kreislauf war schon bedeutend besser, aber ich hatte immer noch Halsschmerzen und spürte meine Nebenhöhlen…ich sollte dieses Zeug, das ich Sherlock verordnet hatte, wohl auch nehmen…und ich hätte im Laufe des Tages mehr trinken sollen, statt immer nur Hustenbonbons einzuwerfen…  
Also trank ich erstmal eine Flasche Wasser halbleer, ehe ich ins Bad trottete. Als ich aus der Dusche kam, beschloss ich, dass ich mich doch mal wieder rasieren sollte. Es war ja auch denkbar, dass Mrs Hudson hereinschaute, da wollte ich nicht aussehen, als sei ich gerade mit letzter Kraft aus dem Bett gekrochen.  
Aus meinem Zimmer hörte ich mein Handy piepsen.  
Es beunruhigte mich nicht – sicher hatte Sherlock mich gehört. Trotzdem beeilte ich mich nachzusehen.  
  
„Ausgeschlafen. Offenkundig. SH“  
„Brillante Deduktion!“ schrieb ich zurück. „Anscheinend ist dein Gehirn trotz Langeweile noch nicht verrottet.“  
„Willst du mir Angst machen? Wahrscheinlich sind heute zehntausende meiner Gehirnzellen abgestorben. Verhungert! SH“  
„Ach, komm! Aber verhungern ist ein gutes Stichwort! Hast du schon was gegessen heute?“  
„Ja. Und ich will heute keine Hühnersuppe mehr sehen! SH“   
„Ich komm dann jetzt runter. Over and out!“ textete ich, zog mich fertig an und ging nach unten.  
„Hey…!“  
Wieder war mein Mitbewohner frisch gewaschen, rasiert und frisiert, wieder roch ich Aftershave, Deo und Zahnpasta, als ich näher kam und mich ihm gegenüber in meinen Sessel setzte – aber er trug  seine üblichen schlabberigen Schlafsachen – nur der blauseidene Morgenrock passte zu seinem aristokratischen Haupt. Er sah zu mir herüber und mir fiel auf, dass er in jeder Hand ein Mobile hielt, sein iPhone in der rechten und eines aus seinem Fundus in der Linken.  
„Was machst du denn mit dem zweiten Handy? Ist das ein Experiment?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
Er seufzte abgrundtief: „Nein. Ein Selbstgespräch.“  
„Ein - ?!“ Ich musste mich doch verhört haben – bekam ich eine Otitis media?  
„Was sollte ich denn machen?!“ stöhnte er leidend, stand auf, drückte mir die beiden Telefone in die Hand, schritt gravitätisch ans Fenster und sah hinaus, als befände er sich in Gefangenschaft.  
„So nah – und doch unerreichbar!“ schmachtete er sehnsuchtsvoll und reckte die Arme zu einer pathetischen Geste – wie man sie heutzutage nicht mal mehr bei Primadonnen sieht, wenn sie ihre schwierigste Arie singen...  
  
Ich musste lachen. „Ach, Sherlock! So schlimm wird’s schon nicht sein, hm?“  
Dann sagte er etwas auf Deutsch.  
„Hm?“  
„Nur, wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide…!“ übersetzte er.  
„Ah. Goethe?“  
„Exakt.“  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Handys. Auf beiden waren SMS-Sprechblasen zu sehen – mit den gleichen Texten – nur eben umgekehrt…  
Verdutzt ging ich weiter zurück…  
Das ist ja irre…, dachte ich:  
  
„Mir ist langweilig! SH“  
„Zeitung?“  
„Schon durch. SH“  
„Browsergames?“  
„Öde, langweilig, vorhersehbar! SH“  
„Mal deine Mails gecheckt?“  
„Ja. Und einen Fall gelöst. War Kinderkram! SH“  
„Was? Erzähl!“  
„Später. Wenn du runtergekommen bist. SH“  
„OK. Dann schlaf doch ein bisschen.“  
„Mag nicht. Hab dann keine Kontrolle über meine Gehirnzellen. Dann machen sie Blödsinn. SH“  
„Albträume?“  
„Das auch manchmal – aber vor allem Blödsinn! Das mag ich nicht – und wenn es gar zu unlogisch wird, wache ich auf. SH“  
„Ja, das passiert mir auch manchmal…Puh! Also, was könntest du noch tun…?“  
„Was machst du? SH“  
„Nichts, was dir weiterhelfen würde, fürchte ich.“  
  
So ging das noch etliche Wortwechsel weiter! Ich war fassungslos – das war so…kindisch…! Und rührend! Er malte sich wirklich einen SMS-Dialog mit mir aus? Er hätte Computerschach spielen können – oder sich ein Verbrechen ausdenken und dann überlegen, auf welche Spuren er achten müsste…  
  
„Du hast einen Fall gelöst heute? Oder ist das hier – fiktiv?“ fragte ich.  
Sherlock riss sich vom Anblick der Baker Street los und wandte sich zu mir um.  
„Jones hat mir Fotos gemailt…Tatortfotos, wie er meinte, obwohl der Gerichtsmediziner es als Unfalltod eingestuft hatte. Er ist ein Trottel! Oder er ist zumindest zu blöd gewesen, sich die Fotos anzusehen…“ Er schluckte, sah dabei ein wenig gequält ein, setzte sich wieder an den Kamin und benutze ausgiebig das Halsspray, das auf dem Beistelltisch stand.  
„Mrs Hudson hat übrigens Kekse gebracht und Tee gekocht…ich konnte mich nur noch nicht aufraffen, sie zu holen.“  
„Du hast dich gerade aufgerafft und dann minutenlang am Fenster gestanden!“ widersprach ich kopfschüttelnd.  
„Okay. Ja…“ Er lehnte sich vor –   
„Nein, bleib sitzen. Ich mach das. Erzähl lieber weiter…“ Ich drückte ihm wieder die Telefone in die Hände und ging in die Küche. Obwohl ich in Hörweite war, schwieg der Detektiv – vielleicht mochte er es nicht, dass ich seinen Ausführungen nicht meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sondern ihn wie ein Küchenradio behandelte, das man aufdreht, damit der Abwasch nicht so langweilig wird…  
Als ich mit dem Tablett durch die Schiebetür trat, hörte ich: „John. Hierher.“  
Er saß inzwischen am Schreibtisch vor seinem Laptop, also brachte ich das Tablett dorthin und setzte ihm Tee und Kekse vor. Meine Nase war wohl doch „behinderter“ als mir bewusst gewesen war – hätte ich diese Kekse nicht sofort riechen müssen, als ich herunterkam?  
„Blausäurekekse?“ fragte ich belustigt.   
Sherlock grinste. „Mrs Hudson hat sich an Amaretti versucht. Ich war schockiert und hab sie sofort gefragt, ob sie etwa Aprikosenkerne verwendet hätte. Sie war sehr entrüstet und versicherte, dass sie selbstverständlich ausschließlich Mandeln verwendet habe, sie wisse, dass Aprikosenkerne unterschiedliche Konzentrationen an Blausäure enthalten können und da sie sich damit nicht auskenne, würde sie selbstverständlich die Finger davon lassen! Außerdem sehe sie die Kerne eher als Abfallprodukt, das man eigentlich nur in Notzeiten essen würde…“    
„Während du natürlich so entsetzt warst, weil du dachtest, dir wären Aprikosenkerne durch die Lappen gegangen!“ grinste ich.  
„Genau!“  
„Okay, versprich mir aber, dass du das Zeug nicht ausprobieren wirst!“  
„John – nur eine kleine Dosis, um zu sehen, ob ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme und mir übel und schwindlig wird.“  
„Sherlock! Nun red doch kein Quatsch! Du kennst doch die Symptome und du bist Chemiker, du kannst doch nachweisen, wieviel Amygdalin du zusammenbekommen hast! Das ist doch völlig überflüssig, Herrgott!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Ist ja schon gut!“ maulte Sherlock. Es fehlte bloß noch, dass er gleich das Wort „Spielverderber“ draufsetzten würde.  
„Zur Hölle, du jagst meinen Blutdruck in die Höhe!“ brummte ich, atmete tief durch und trank endlich von meinem Tee. „Erzähl mir lieber von dem Fall…“  
Er drehte den Computer herum und ich sah in das völlig blutverspritze Innere eines PKWs!  
Ich schaffte es gerade noch so, mich nicht zu verschlucken.  
„Verdammt, Sherlock!“ beschwerte ich mich. Ja, ich habe so etwas auch schon oft live gesehen – trotzdem wäre eine klitzekleine Vorwarnung nett gewesen! Ich hatte nur etwas Wasser im Magen, seit über sieben Stunden nichts gegessen und war ein bisschen dehydriert...  
„Na, nun hab dich mal nicht so. Was fällt dir auf?“  
Seufzend sah ich mir das Foto genauer an, zoomte auf die oder andere Stelle…  
„Es sind auch Fotos und anderes Bildmaterial von der Autopsie dabei… aber bleib erstmal bei dem Wagen.“  
„Hm…, das ist jedenfalls ziemlich viel Blut auf der Beifahrerseite – was ist mit dem Fahrer.“  
„Der hat nur ein kleines Schleudertrauma. War angeschnallt. Seine Frau nicht. Älteres Auto – keine Airbags.“  
„Seine Frau. Also das übliche? Ein Gattenmord? Wie soll denn der Unfall passiert sein? Angeblich.“  
„Er sagt, er sei irgendwie von der Fahrbahn abgekommen und habe zu spät gesehen, dass auf dem Seitenstreifen ein verlassener PKW stand. Auf den will er dann mit so sechzig Sachen draufgekracht sein.“  
„Hm, das lässt sich doch überprüfen – also nachrechnen: Impulserhaltung, Masse, Geschwindigkeit, Reibungskoeffizient und so und ob die Handbremse des anderen Wagens richtig angezogen war, der Energieverlust, den die Knautschzonen verursachen – gab‘s Bremsspuren?“  
„Nope! Aber es ist nachts und bei Regen passiert – Aquaplaning wäre also denkbar, dann kann es sein, dass sich keine Bremsspuren bilden…“  
„Okay…es war also dunkel?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und wieso kam der Fahrer von der Straße ab? Sekundenschlaf oder so?“  
„Er sagt, er weiß es nicht. Sie haben ihm sogar Vorschläge gemacht, ob er vielleicht telefoniert hätte, oder ein Tier über die Straße gelaufen sei – er blieb dabei, es wisse es nicht und irgendwann fing er an herumzubrüllen, sie sollten doch endlich den Halter dieses blöden anderen Autos ermitteln! Der habe doch durch seine Fahrlässigkeit seine arme Frau auf dem Gewissen! Dafür würde er teuer bezahlen müssen!“  
Hm! So etwas weiß man doch! Und wenn nicht, hat man zumindest Theorien! – vor allem, wenn die Situation einem eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen machen sollte…! Allein das macht ja schon stutzig!  
„Bezahlen? Hm, im…pekuniären Sinne, ja? Und hatte sie eine Lebensversicherung?“  
„Ja, hatte sie, aber du stocherst im Nebel, das sind nur Verdachtsmomente – aber es gibt eindeutige Indizien!“  
Dann erhob er sich und begann halb mit dem Blick auf den leeren Stuhl mit bebender Stimme zu deklamieren:  
„Blut ward auch sonst vergossen, schon vor alters,  
Eh menschlich Recht den frommen Staat verklärte,  
Ja, auch seitdem geschah so mancher Mord,  
Zu schrecklich für das Ohr: da war's doch so,  
Dass, war das Hirn heraus, der Mann auch starb,  
Und damit gut. Doch heute steh'n sie auf,  
Mit zwanzig Todeswunden an den Köpfen,  
Und stoßen uns von unsern Stühlen: Das  
Ist wohl seltsamer noch als solch ein Mord!“  
„Schon gut, Macbeth!“ grinste ich.  „…„Oh, Blut! Blut! Blut!“ – Nein, ich weiß, das ist aus Othello. Also, die Blutspuren… für mich sieht das nach medium velocity aus, aber das wäre es auch, wenn er ihr den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte, nicht? Wieso aber sollte sie links ans Fenster geprallt sein?“  
„Ja. Das Seitenfenster – sieh es dir an!“ stimmte Sherlock eifrig zu und beobachtete mich lauernd.  
„Es ist einfach, John! Jedes Kind, das bei einer Autofahrt schon aus dem Fenster gesehen hat, wenn es regnete, hat das schon beobachtet!“  
„Tun Kinder das heute noch? Sie spielen auf ihrem Handy oder Nintendo DS oder so…“, spöttelte ich.  
Sherlock schnaubte: „Keine Ausflüchte!  
John – ernsthaft, wenn du das nicht siehst,  muss ich dich mindestens einen Monat lang allen Klienten als meinen Lehrling vorstellen!“  
„Das ist zwar nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, entspricht aber der Wahrheit…“, seufzte ich.   
…Regen…Regen und Autofahren…? grübelte ich. Muss er mir jetzt so einen Stress machen? Nicht ich bin es, der sich langweilt!  
Und dann begann es mir zu dämmern.  
„Ah, du meinst diese L-förmigen Blutstropfen…! Das ist es doch, oder?“  
„Nämlich weiiillll…?“ bohrte Sherlock gedehnt.  
„Das Auto hat gestanden, als er ihr den Schädel einschlug – noch ehe sie dazu kam, sich anzuschnallen – da prallten Blutstropfen auf die Scheibe und liefen senkrecht runter; dann ist er losgefahren. Flüssigkeiten sind träge – so wie feste Masse auch; bei der Beschleunigung des Wagens blieb das Blut zurück. Zumindest ist eindeutig, dass sie schon vor diesem Auffahrunfall geblutet haben muss! Er muss dann ziemlich rasch losgefahren sein…“  
„Du hast es! – Als sie sich anschnallen wollte, hat er sowas gesagt, wie: Gib mir doch grad mal die Straßenkarte aus dem Handschuhfach, Schatz – und dann hat er sie an den Haaren gepackt und ihren Kopf gegen die A-Säule geschmettert.“  
„Reizend!“  
„Ich hab Jones gesagt, er soll mir mal die Windschutzscheibe untersuchen – er sagt: Da ist nichts. Ich sag: Aha! Aber sie sollte doch mit dem Kopf angeschlagen sein, weil sie nicht angeschnallt war! Gibt es keine Sprünge? – Nein. Einen Fettfleck vielleicht, oder Spuren von Haarspray? – Die fand er. Und noch etwas: Einen Schuhabdruck!“  
„Vielleicht bekam er zuerst die Tür nicht auf?“ überlegte ich.  
Sherlock grinste freudlos: „Nein. Er dachte, es sei zu viel Blut und er war längst nicht so schnell unterwegs, wie er behauptet hatte! Nur etwas mehr als halb so schnell – hatte Angst, sich zu verletzen. Er wollte aber Scherben haben, damit es so aussieht, als sei sie mit größerer Wucht auf die Scheibe geprallt! Nun, sie flog mit der Region der Sutura frontalis gegen die Scheibe – aber es gab weder eine Platzwunde noch eine Beule – sie hinterließ auch keine Blutspuren, da die Wunde ja links vorne saß, etwa am Übergang vom Os parietale zum Os temporale“, dozierte er eifrig. „Sehr, sehr dumm.  
Aber er stellte keine Gefahr mehr dar – das machte den Fall noch langweiliger – es sei denn, er hätte sich irgendwann wieder verheiratet oder so…  
Siehst du, das ist der springende Punkt. Man kann stundenlang eine Leiche obduzieren oder an einem Tatort alles auseinander nehmen, mit Abdruckpuder bestäuben oder mit Superglue bedampfen – aber meistens gibt es auch Details, die dir schon in einer Sekunde sagen, dass da was nicht passt!“  
„So wie, dass Van Coon Linkshänder war.“  
„Genau. Du weißt, es gibt Tests, die dauern immer noch Tage – aber wenn du einen Mörder verfolgst, der noch nicht fertig ist, dann hast du keine fünf Tage, um auf das Ergebnis eines PCR-Tests zu warten. Du brauchst andere Anhaltspunkte! Solche, die dich schneller zu einem Ergebnis bringen. Und das ist das Reizvolle an Serienkillern: Der Zeitdruck! Ihn zu kriegen, bevor er nochmal zuschlägt!“    
„Verstehe. Deshalb war es zum Beispiel völlig unerheblich, welches Gift Hope verwendet hat – oder ob Mr Wilson wusste, dass ihm seine Frau untreu war. Es hätte zu nichts geführt.“  
„Exakt.  
Und was noch viel bescheuerter war: Er will auf dem Rückweg von einem Supermarkt gewesen sein – aber als sie dort weggefahren sind, war es gut eine Stunde früher und die Einkäufe waren nicht mehr im Wagen. Man fand sie dann im Wochenendhaus! So niederschmetternd dumm! Immerhin hat der Verkehrsbulle trotz des Autopsieberichts ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, und Jones so lange gelöchert, bis ihm der angebliche Unfallhergang auch seltsam vorkam.“ Er schwieg – nun wieder verstimmt, schluckte und presste eine Hand an seinen Hals.   
„Du darfst wohl wirklich noch nichts so viel reden…“, stellte ich bedauernd fest.  
„Deshalb ja, die SMS…“, seufzte er und stützte die Stirn in die Hand.  
„Nett von dir, dass du mich nicht stören wolltest“, lobte ich ihn.  
Er lächelte schief und wirkte nun doch etwas matt.   
„…so trockenes Gebäck verträgt sich schlecht mit einem rauen Hals…“, sinnierte ich.  
„Ich hab heute versucht, einen Krimi zu lesen – Mann, war das ein Schlafmittel! Hätte ich das doch gestern schon gewusst!“  
Sherlock kicherte trotz seiner Niedergeschlagenheit.  
„Ich hab mal gegooglet, ob ich rauskriege, was die Chandlers da für ein Stück aufführen sollen“, begann er leiser und klang jetzt etwas heiser. „Es ist das erste Gemeinschaftsprojekt von „The Sappho-Sisters“ und „The Shaking Peers“ und sie nennen es „Ein Sommernachtsregenbogen“…“  
„Ach, du grüne Neune! Echt jetzt, eine Parodie auf eine Komödie, die schon von vorneherein so albern ist, dass sich Shakespeare gleich mal prophylaktisch beim Publikum entschuldigt?“ stöhnte ich.  
Sherlock lächelte – und dann konnte er es nicht lassen:  
„Wenn wir Schatten euch beleidigt,  
O so glaubt – und wohl verteidigt  
Sind wir dann –: ihr alle schier  
Habet nur geschlummert hier  
Und geschaut in Nachtgesichten  
Eures eignen Hirnes Dichten.  
Wollt ihr diesen Kindertand,  
Der wie leere Träume schwand,  
Liebe Herrn, nicht gar verschmähn,  
Sollt ihr bald was Bessres sehn.  
Wenn wir bösem Schlangenzischen  
Unverdienterweis entwischen,  
So verheißt auf Ehre Droll*  
Bald euch unsres Dankes Zoll;  
Ist ein Schelm zu heißen willig,  
Wenn dies nicht geschieht, wie billig.  
Nun gute Nacht! Das Spiel zu enden,  
Begrüßt uns mit gewognen Händen!“  
Er säuselte es leise, als spräche er zu Schlafenden, die denken sollten, dass sie Puck nur im Traum hören würden. Er hatte mich schon wieder überrascht. Dass er Macbeth kannte, okay, das fand ich verständlich – aber wieso hatte er das hier nicht längst gelöscht -   
und überhaupt…!?  
„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du hättest Lust, da mitzuspielen?!“ japste ich entsetzt.  
Er schmunzelte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als wir Mrs Hudsons Tür klappen hörten. Dann erklangen Schritte – anscheinend von zwei Personen, die einen klangen normal, aber die anderen…hinkten!  
  
Oh, Mist! Heißt das etwa, dass sich einer unserer Nachbarn nun doch bei einer Probe verletzt hat?   
Oder auch beim Bau der Kulissen…  
  
„Oh, nein…“, murmelte ich – mehr genervt als bedauernd.  
  
Sherlock schmunzelte: „Nur keine Bange. Das sind nicht die Herren Kerzenleuchter. Wusstest du übrigens, dass Armleuchter im Deutschen ein Schimpfwort ist?“  
„Wenn das nicht die Chandlers sind, wer dann? Und woher weißt du das? – Moment: Du sagtest doch, Mrs Hudson hat den Tee gemacht…“  
„Ja. Sie hat es mir ganz einfach erzählt - aber ich hab sie vorher schon kommen hören…  
Jetzt sag bloß, du kommst nicht drauf!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* In der alten Übersetzung (A. W. von Schlegel) heißt Puck Droll, alternativ kann ich euch noch die Übersetzung von Erich Fried anbieten, aber die ist natürlich noch längst nicht  tantiemenfrei und mir auch nur bruchstückweise zugänglich, aber diesen Teil habe ich gefunden:  
"Wenn wir Schatten euch missfielen,  
denkt zum Trost von diesen Spielen,  
dass euch hier nur Schlaf umfing,  
als das alles vor sich ging.  
Dies Gebild aus Schaum und Flaum,  
wiegt nicht schwerer als ein Traum.  
Drum verzeiht, was ihr geseh'n,  
dann soll's künftig besser geh'n.  
Wenn wir zornigem Schlangenzischen  
Mit mehr Glück als Recht entwischen,  
schwör ich, Puck, bei meiner Ehr':  
Bald kommt etwas Bessres her!  
Sonst will Puck ein Lügner sein!  
Nun gut Nacht! - Doch haltet ein:  
Klatscht erst Beifall unserm Stück!  
Dann bringt Puck euch nichts als Glück."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Der Fall mit dem angeblichen Unfall stammt aus einer Folge von Medical Detectives und hat sich so in den USA abgespielt. Ich hab das aber jetzt aus dem Gedächtnis und weiß nicht mehr, wie die Folge hieß.
> 
> Die A-Säule ist die vorderste Verstrebung bei Kraftfahrzeugen, sie befindet sich zu beiden Seiten der Windschutzscheibe, bzw unmittelbar vor den vorderen Türen.  
> Die Namen der Schädelknochen erklären sich aus dem Zusammenhang.  
> PCR ist die englische Abkürzung für Polymerase Kettenreaktion. Damit werden minimale DNS-Spuren vervielfältigt, wenn man eigentlich zu wenig Material hat, um damit arbeiten zu können.  
> Bei Medium Velocity geht es um das Tempo, mit dem Blut auf eine Oberfläche aufgetroffen ist. Es gibt dann unterschiedliche Muster - ich dachte, ich hätte das sschonmal gehabt und werde es noch in Sherlocks Bericht über The Subdivided Crooner einbauen, sorry!  
> Superglue ist Sekundenkleber, wen man damit Flächen bedampft, setzt er sich an Fingerabdrücken fest, die zuvor fast unsichtbar waren. Unter Umständen erzielt man damit sogar auf Textilien und menschlicher Haut brauchbare Ergebnisse.


	231. Kann das Leben auch fair sein?

  
  
  
Ich war ratlos. Wer sollte das sein?  
  
Nicht die Chandlers?   
...nein, Don hätte eine hin- , ehm, eineN hinkenden Ally womöglich huckepack genommen...   
  
„John! Wieso klingt der eine wie du, als du das erste Mal hier die Treppe raufgekommen bist?!" drängte Sherlock ungeduldig. Er hörte sich an wie vorgestern bei unseren Versuchen, seine Langeweile mit Teekesselchen und Galgenmännchen zu vertreiben, wenn er der Ansicht war, ich solle die Lösung längst raushaben. Ich sah genervt unter mich. Ja, verdammt, das Hinken hatte ich bemerkt! "Ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Dieses Humpeln ist nicht psychosomatisch…“  
  
  
Hatte ich jetzt auch nicht angenommen -  
  
Moment!  
  
„Oh…!“ machte ich überrascht.  
  
Ich freute mich wirklich. Auch wenn ich es vorgezogen hätte, die beiden in anständiger Kleidung zu empfangen.  
  
„Es ist Tony? – und Charles…“  
„Jetzt hast du’s…“, murmelte Sherlock lächelnd.  
  
Dann klopfte es auch schon.  
Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, die ich vorhin hinter mir zugemacht hatte, obwohl Sherlock sie ja eigentlich immer offen stehen ließ.  
Charles grinste breit auf mich herunter: „Hallo, John! Hörte schon, ihr beiden seid etwas angeschlagen – “  
  
Ich unterbrach ihn, denn Tony, schräg hinter ihm, war etwas außer Atem und sah angespannt aus. Sein Bein machte ihm noch Probleme.  
  
„Schon gut! Immer herein! Tony, setzen Sie sich doch und genieren Sie sich bloß nicht, Ihr Bein hochzulegen…“  
  
Der kleine Italiener lächelte etwas schräg. „Danke, wird wieder – so langsam…“ Er ließ sich gleich bei der Tür in den Sessel fallen und nickte grüßend in Sherlocks Richtung.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, das dauert....", stimmte ich zu. Es war jetzt etwas über vier Wochen her und das verletzte Bein war deutlich dünner als das gesunde. Er hatte es eine ganze Weile schonen müssen und die Muskeln hatten sich zurückgebildet. Aber das würde er schon wieder hinkriegen.  
  
Captain Barrett schien unterdessen etwas unschlüssig, hatte schon einen Schritt in Sherlocks Richtung getan, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich mal von seinen vier bis sechs Buchstaben zu erheben, wandte sich aber jetzt doch nochmal zu Carrara um: „Tony? Alles okay? – Er wollte unbedingt mitkommen…“, erklärte Charles überflüssigerweise an meine Adresse, als sein Freund genickt hatte.  
  
„Ehm, Tee? Oder Wasser…? Wir hätten auch – “  
  
„Wasser – es ist siemlik ‘eiß…, danke…“, antwortete freundlich Tony und ersparte mir die Aufzählung.  
  
Ich warf Sherlock einen strengen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte: Nun steh ENDLICH auf, du Stoffel!   
  
„Hallo, Sherlock…, ich weiß, wir kommen unangemeldet und sicher etwas ungelegen… aber wir wollten uns trotzdem unbedingt noch mal sehen lassen, wir werden Monate lang nicht nach England kommen…“  
  
Ich holte unterdessen zwei Gläser Wasser und reichte das erste Tony, der sich gerade verstohlen den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt hatte.  
Sherlock wies auf den Stuhl am schmalen Ende des Schreibtisches und Charles setzte sich.  
  
„Ich könnte jetzt vorgreifen, aber das würde John gewiss unhöflich finden“, prahlte Sherlock gemütlich, „also: Es gibt Neuigkeiten?“  
„Ein Wasser? oder doch einen Tee?“ schob ich eilig dazwischen.  
„Wasser, danke, Mrs Hudson besteht darauf, dass wir gleich noch bei ihr...einkehren…“  
  
Ich grinste und setze mich dann ganz rechts auf das Sofa, um Tony etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er lächelte mir danke und ein wenig verkrampft zu, während er mehrmals mit der Hand über seinen schmerzenden Oberschenkel strich.  
  
„Tja, von der Briggs-Rederei ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können. Sie standen ja schon vorher schief da, dann wurden sie zu empfindlichen Geldstrafen verdonnert, Schadensersatz, Schmerzensgeld an die Passagiere und so weiter. Natürlich zahlt die Versicherung überhaupt nichts nach diesem ungeheuerlichen Betrug. Der Junior-Chef wird wohl eine ganze Weile im Bau bleiben. Da kann er dann ja Schiffe versenken spielen!“  
  
Hier klang er doch sehr bitter, aber wen wundert’s?   
  
"Wenigstens ist er inzwischen in vollem Umfang geständig, um zumindest den unbeteiligten Familienmitgliedern eine halbwegs angemessene Existenz zu bewahren. - Eine Cousine will jetzt weitermachen, der Senior hat angefangen, sie quasi anzulernen. Sie haben als allererstes Tony und mich gefragt, ob wir nicht trotz allem bleiben möchten – dass es ihnen leid täte und sie große Achtung vor uns hätten – naja, der Alte hat wohl wirklich nichts davon gewusst. Und die Nichte kann mit Sicherheit nichts für all das… ich wünsche denen wirklich alles Gute – es war…der ideale Job…also, schien es...aber…“  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser.  
  
„…es war eben auch irgendwie…vorbei…  
Ich bin nicht nachtragend, aber...da bleibt  trotzdem dieses Gefühl von...Enttäuschung... Es war - Verrat..."  
"Ja, das war es allerdings...", stimmte ich zu und hoffte, dass Sherlock nicht noch so etwas sagen würde, wie: der Plan war nicht schlecht eingefädelt, wobei es natürlich immer riskant ist, wenn es so viele Beteiligte gibt... - aber Barrett fuhr fort.  
"Außerdem sind jetzt natürlich Tausende von Arbeitsplätzen weggefallen, nachdem sie über die halbe Flotte verkaufen mussten, um die Schulden zu bezahlen…“  
  
Er sah zu Tony hinüber.  
  
„Wir haben uns Bedenkzeit erbeten…wir waren ja auch beide noch nicht dienstfähig“ Er sah Sherlock an: „Und dann erfuhren wir, wieviel Geld wir bekommen würden. Schmerzensgeld, eine Belohnung von der Versicherung, Briggs wurde zu einer Abfindung verdonnert – wir konnten es erst gar nicht fassen – ich meine – da hätte ja jemand mit dem Finger auf der Null gezittert haben können, oder so… Als ich per Mail die vorläufige Benachrichtigung bekam, dass ich bald Kapitän auf der Tilly sein werde, stand da 20011! - tja, vielleicht hätte mich das stutzig machen sollen, da müssen sie diesen Coup längst ausgeheckt haben... Aber die Aufstellung war korrekt! Und vielleicht am Erstaunlichsten ist, wie schnell das gegangen ist...“ Die Verwunderung war immer noch sehr präsent.  
Dann grinste er.  
  
„Also, ums kurz zu machen, wir…sind jetzt Schiffseigner, Tony und ich...und noch ein paar andere… Natürlich ist das gute Stück gebraucht und auch noch nicht abbezahlt, aber ich glaube das wird schon… Es sind nur vierzehn Doppelkabinen, die auch dreifach belegt werden können, für die Passagiere und die Besatzung muss auch wieder arg zusammenrücken, aber wir bieten ganz individuelle Trips für geschlossene Gesellschaften an – und was das erstaunlichste ist – wir sind schon auf Monate ausgebucht! So, als hätte da jemand heimlich nachgeholfen! Gerade die letzten paar Tage! Ich habe bloß keinen Schimmer, wie das gehen sollte!“  
  
Er sah ebenso fassungslos wie glücklich aus. Tony ging es nicht anders.  
Auf Sherlocks Gesicht erkannte ich ein fast völlig unterdrücktes Schmunzeln.  
  
Moment mal…! dachte ich, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, stattdessen sagte ich:  
„Aber das ist ja fantastisch, gratuliere!“  
  
„Ja, und natürlich haben wir lauter Mitarbeiter von der Tilly genommen – bis auf eine.“  
„Ihre Frau“, sagte ich.  
„Klar. Leider sind es halt auch nur sechzehn Stellen gewesen. Aber Briggs senior hat allen Unschuldigen, die damals auf der Tilly waren, angeboten, zu bleiben. Als Entschuldigung.“  
  
 Er lächelte dankbar, geradezu andächtig und fügte hinzu: „Und wenn Ihnen beiden danach sein sollte, mit oder ohne weitere Gäste, dann sagen Sie Bescheid und wir werden den nächsten Termin freihalten…“  
„Danke, aber für die erste Zeit sollten wir wirklich zahlenden Gästen den Vortritt lassen…“, sagte ich ausweichend.  
„Wie gesagt, in den nächsten Monaten ginge es sowieso nicht. Ich wollte mich aber auch noch nicht melden, ehe nicht alles in trockenen Tüchern ist – und dann waren plötzlich praktisch alle Termine ausgebucht! Wirklich sehr seltsam…  
Naja…“ Er erhob sich. „Jedenfalls, vielen Dank für alles…“ Verlegen nahm er einen Briefumschlag hervor und ließ ihn dann einfach kommentarlos auf dem Tisch liegen.  
  
Sherlock stand nun doch endlich auf und ergriff die dargebotene Hand seines ehemaligen Klienten. „Es war ein fabelhafter Fall, ich habe zu danken!“ sagte er mit breitem Lächeln.  
  
Charles räusperte sich ungläubig. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Ereignisse noch nicht so ganz verarbeitet.  
  
"Ohne Sie 'ätten wir das beide nickt überlebt!" widersprach Carrara vehement und sah mich an.  
  
"Ja", stimmte Charles zu und sagte zu Sherlock: "Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie Sie das eigentlich geschafft haben...(?)"  
  
Noch während er sprach, wurde ihm klar, dass er dabei war, eine peinliche Stille zu erzeugen, also fragte er letztlich doch nicht.  
  
"Auch ich hatte...Hilfe nötig...", murmelte Sherlock unbehaglich.  
  
Mein Räuspern krachte unnatürlich laut in das betretene Schweigen, so dass ich ihm unwillkürlich ein Husten folgen ließ...  
Auch Tony raffte sich auf, Hände wurden geschüttelt und die Stippvisite beendet.  
  
„Dann allzeit gute Fahrt – und immer eine Handbreit Wasser unter dem Kiel – für die Monnica!“ wünschte Sherlock überraschend freundlich zuletzt noch.  
Charles grinste und Tony erklärte: „Er ‘at den größten Anteil – und wie ‘ätte er Schiff sons‘ nennen sollen…“  
„Genau“, feixte Sherlock zufrieden.    
  
   
„Was hast du gemacht?!“ platzte ich heraus, kaum, dass die beiden außer Hörweite waren.  
Sherlock kicherte. „Es war doch so vorhersehbar…! Mycroft hat bei der Summe etwas nachgeholfen, vor allem die Prozedur beschleunigt, und ich hab die Augen offengehalten, ob ich eines Tages ein kleines, aber sehr exklusives Schiff im Internet finden würde, das Monnica heißt und einem Charles Barrett gehört. Du erinnerst dich doch, dass er sagte, er könne doch nichts anderes? Sobald ich die Site gefunden hatte, hab ich den Link an ehemalige Klienten mit dickem Geldbeutel verschickt, auch an unseren Earl ...und auch an Mycroft.“  
„Aber…also ich verstehe ja nichts davon, aber eine Yacht dieser Größe wird doch sicher selbst gebraucht noch ihre zwei bis vier Millionen kosten!“  
Er grinste nur. „Nun, es war ein außergewöhnlich günstiges Angebot. Und ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass sie sicher bald schwarze Zahlen schreiben werden. Und die Amphitrite hat ihnen ein sehr günstiges Versicherungspaket angeboten.“  
  
„Du überraschst mich…!“ stammelte ich noch immer fassungslos.  
  
„Sollen wir dann mal langsam bestellen? Ich glaube ich bekomme tatsächlich Appetit…“, bemerkte der erstaunliche Detektiv. Er freute sich wie ein Schneekönig über mein Staunen.  
  
"Schön, das zu hören. Und wonach ist dir?" fragte ich.  
"Schlag du etwas vor", gab er die Frage großzügig an mich zurück.  
"Indisch hatte wir schon lange nicht mehr...?"  
  
  
Ich fragte Sherlock, ob er mir nicht für den nächsten Tag etwas zum Lesen empfehlen könne und er ging zielsicher zu diesem und jenem Bücherregal und stapelte Buch um Buch auf den Tisch.  
Ich bereute meine Frage schon wieder!  
  
Zweifelnd überflog ich ein paar Titel, ohne den wachsenden Stapel zu berühren:  
  
Easing the Passing: Trial of Dr. John Bodkin Adams von Lord Devlin  
Essential Family Law  
Evidence (aus der Reihe Nutshells) von Christina McAlhone und Michael Stockdale  
Diary of Jack the Ripper von Shirley Harrison  
In Search Of Excellence: Lessons from America's Best-Run Companies von Robert H Waterman Jr und Tom Peters  
Investigative Interviewing: The Conversation Management Approach von Eric Shepherd  
Land Law von J.G. Riddall  
Signature Killers von Robert Keppel und William J Birnes   
Ten Most Wanted Paperback von Peter Bleksley  
Evidence: Text & Materials von Gregory Durston...*  
  
"...vielleicht...", bemerkte ich leicht entsetzt, "ist mir ja auch morgen mehr nach Fernsehen... Und meine Mails müsste ich auch mal wieder checken..."  
"Fernsehn? Meinst du hier oder am Laptop?"  
  
Ich sah ihn an.  
  
Würde es ihn stören, wenn ich -  
Nein, er hatte doch gesagt, Mrs Hudson hätte hier ferngesehen.  
  
"Mal sehen...", nuschelte ich ratlos.  
"Kannst dich ja mal melden, wenn du aufgewacht bist...", gab er ebenso leise zurück.  
  
Oh weh: die gefürchtete Langeweile...!  
  
"Oder ich komm einfach mal runter...", murmelte ich.  
"Ja..., zum Beispiel falls du ein Bad nehmen möchtest..."  
  
Ich nahm unschlüssig nach und nach immer das oberste Buch und schichtete den Stapel um. Glaubte er wirklich, ich werde das alles lesen...? Und vor allem: Fühlte er sich den Verfassern dieser Literatur denn nicht haushoch überlegen?  
  
Dann kam unser Dinner. Wir verbrachten es ohne viele Worte, entspannt und zufrieden.  
  
Es war gut, zu wissen, dass Charles und Tony sich nach ihrem traumatischen Erlebnis sogar hatten verbessern können. Und es freute mich, ein weiteres Mal erlebt zu haben, dass es Sherlock nicht egal war, was aus Klienten oder Opfern von Verbrechen wurde.  
  
„Du hast wirklich keine Lust auf so eine Schifffahrt…“, brach Sherlock schließlich unser Schweigen.  
„Großer Gott, nein! Stell dir vor, es wären alle Menschen aus deinem Umfeld an Bord: Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly…“ ich grinste, als er mich entsetzt ansah, „Donovan, Anderson..., Mike, Angelo…Gregson…, Dimmock…? – und selbstverständlich Mycroft und Anthea!“  
„Das würde niemand überleben! Mit all diesen Leuten in einem schwimmenden kleinen Hotel? Ich würde Amok laufen!“ verkündete er und rollte bedrohlich mit den Augen.  
„Der Horror!“ stimmte ich zu.   
„Im Übrigen warst du es doch, der, als ich sagte, auf der Tilly gebe es Anzeichen für mindestens 27 potentielle Morde, bzw. siebzehn definitiv als Mordopfer bestens geeignete Kandidaten, deren potentielle Mörder ebenfalls an Bord seien, von mir wissen wollte, ob ich uns beide mitgerechnet hätte?“ erklärte er.  
„Ja. Ich weiß, entschuldige. Ich hatte damals gerade einen meiner fiesesten Albträume“, gestand ich betreten. ...in dieser Stimmung hatte ich mir jene sarkastische Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen können. Sich vorzustellen, Sherlock könne Verbrechen voraussagen, wie ein futuristischer Wundercomputer aus Minority Report oder so, war unheimlich.  
„Ich weiß. Du hast ihn mir sogar erzählt…  
…Sorry…“, setzte er bedauernd hinzu, musste dabei aber doch grinsen.  
  
Ja. Und es war ein Fehler gewesen, diesen Albtraum zu erzählen. Aber es war weder das erste noch das letzte Mal. Früher hätte ich doch um keinen Preis jemandem die Blüten offenbart, die mein entfesseltes Unterbewusstsein so trieb! Pff! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Wo kämen wir denn da hin!? Ella hatte immer wieder gefragt.  
Naja..., von den Einsätzen halt..., Gefechte, Rettungen, Notoperationen..., hatte ich schließlich einmal gesagt.  
Ihre nächste Frage: Und was fühlen Sie dabei? hatte ich dann schon wieder ignoriert.  
Reuemütig.  
Ich hatte es mir verbeten, mir wirklich auf die Zunge zu beißen und mit reserviertem Lächeln gedacht: Ich wusste, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Verstehst du ja doch nicht. Geht dich nichts an.  
Sie nannte es "Vertrauensprobleme".  
...hatte mich Mycroft besser verstanden als sie?  
Oder hatte es daran gelegen, dass er mich beobachtet hatte, wie ich alleine durch London hinkte...?  
Was hätte mir die Erkenntnis gebracht? Wenn ich mir damals schon eingestanden hätte, dass mir die Gefahr fehlte, wäre ich komplett verzweifelt - denn dorthin schien kein Weg zurückzuführen...  
  
  
Aber Sherlock gegenüber hatte ich irgendwann angefangen, tatsächlich auch mal den einen oder anderen Albtraum zu erzählen. Nicht alles, längst nicht alles, nie in ihrer ganzen, grausamen Heftigkeit…  
Aber immerhin.  
Nun, es hing wohl damit zusammen, dass Sherlock zumindest teilweise deduzieren konnte, wovon ich geträumt hatte.  
Und um zu erkennen, dass mir einige davon sehr an die Nieren gegangen sein mussten, brauchte man kein Genie zu sein…  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sherlocks Stimme plötzlich leise.  
"Äh, ja, alles bestens...ich war nur nachdenklich."  
"Ich hätte dich ja schon früher mal zu einem Inder mitgenommen...", sagte Sherlock nun etwas zusammenhanglos und verteilte noch etwas Chutney auf seinem Reis.  
"Aber?"  
"Ich weiß, dass du am Valentinstag bei einem warst...wollte dich ja nicht unbedingt daran erinnern..."  
"Oh...  
das ist wirklich rücksichtsvoll...", reagierte ich verdattert.  
"Manchmal gebe ich mir eben Mühe...", er grinste ein wenig unsicher. "...wenn ich gerade keinen Fall habe...  
Aber dann kamst du eines Abends mit Curryhuhn nachhause. War der 11. Mai..."  
"Ach, du liebe Zeit! Wieso weißt du das noch so genau?!" schnappte ich verdutzt.  
"Es war...an deinem ersten Arbeitstag in der Pathologie, der Tag nachdem du dich mit den Schwulenhassern geprügelt hast...", erklärte er.  
"Oh, nein, erinnere mich nicht daaadran!" stöhnte ich mit halbem Lachen.  
Sherlock ließ rasch die Gabel sinken: "Bereust du es?!"  
"Nein!" entfuhr es mir. "Nein, natürlich nicht!" beteuerte ich.  
  
Ich war damals wütend in den Park aufgebrochen, um mich abzureagieren, weil mich Sherlock überrumpelt, ausgetrickst und mir so einen Job im Bart's verschafft hatte. Dieses Mal war es andersherum gelaufen, als damals bei Sarah...  
  
Einmal hatte mich Sherlock dann doch in einen Inder geschleift. Wann war das noch gleich...? grübelte ich. Ich erinnerte mich an das Interieur, das überladen gewesen war mit Götterstatuen  (war das nun eigentlich bloß geschmacklos? oder blasphemisch?) doch das Essen hatte war wirklich gut gewesen (nur dass man fast schon die Augen schließen musste, um es genießen zu können...). Aber das Unbehagen, das nun in mir aufstieg, musste noch einen anderen Grund haben...richtig, es muss bald nach der Kreuzfahrt gewesen sein. Ich war sauer gewesen - wegen Sherlocks Alleingang..., genau...  
  
"Gab es dann eigentlich vor vier Wochen einen besonderen Anlass, dass wir bei diesem Inder waren?" erkundigte ich mich.  
  
Sherlock legte das Besteck ab.  
  
"Nun..., ich denke schon..", gab er vage zur Antwort. Es klang so ungewohnt verunsichert, dass ich aufsah.  
"Du...hattest überlegt..., zu gehen...", bemerkte er leise. "Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich damit bezweckt habe..."  
Du wolltest mich an die Pleite mit Norma erinnern? Damit ich zur Räson komme? überlegte ich, aber ich würde das jetzt nicht sagen. Wieso sich unnötig über etwas streiten, was nicht zu ändern und im Grunde ausdiskutiert war?  
"Ich wollte nicht...gehen. Ich wusste nur, ich kann so nicht weitermachen...  
Nicht - "  
  
STOPP!  
  
...nach dieser dreisten Lüge, hatte ich sagen wollen. Doch ich hatte längst verstanden, dass er sie weder frech noch leichtfertig ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte ohnehin schon in einer Zwickmühle gesteckt und vor einer schier unlösbaren, tödlichen Aufgabe gestanden - und dann war ich gekommen und hatte ihn auch noch unter Druck gesetzt. Es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, an Ort und Stelle zu erklären, was eigentlich los war und was er würde tun müssen...  
Vielleicht hatte er den Inder damals unbewusst gewählt? Nicht aus Berechnung...  
  
"Du...hast sie nie angerufen, hm?" fragte er mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme. "Deine Jeansverkäuferin...", ergänzte er.  
"Ach so -- nein. Zu jung...", behauptete ich. Aber das war nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen. Ich hatte kurz zuvor Sarah getroffen, Sarah, die noch immer unter der Entführung und der Situation in Neuseeland gelitten hatte. Wie es ihr wol inzwischen ging? Mit ihrem Zahnarzt, von dem sie mir vor gut einer Woche geschrieben hatte? Und abgesehen davon war ich viel zu durcheinander gewesen, um mich in ein Abenteuer zu stürzen, erst hatte ich mir darüber klar werden wollen, wie das mit Sherlock und mir weiter gehen konnte...denn ich hatte gewollt, dass es weiter ging....hatte nur nicht mehr gesehen, wie das jetzt noch möglich sein sollte.  
Es hatte ihn damals wirklich beunruhigt, dass ich so auf Distanz gegangen war - so sehr, dass er mir bald darauf zugetraut hatte, ich würde mir einfach so einen neuen Job suchen, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Aber natürlich hatte er mich auch...einfach gebraucht - gerade nach diesem hochriskanten Einsatz, der alles andere als spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war.  
  
Also hatte ich ihn jetzt daran erinnert? An die Tage nach der Kreuzfahrt? Oder hatten Charles und Tony das ohnehin schon besorgt?  
Damals war ich auch einmal wieder noch oben gezogen, hatte Abstand gebraucht...  
  
"Was könnten wir machen, wenn ich morgen runterkomme? Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt nochmal fast den ganzen Tag verschlafen werde. Und dir geht es ja auch schon besser, wenn du dich so langweilen konntest..."  
Während ich redete, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich Sherlocks düstere Miene aufhellte.  
  
"Wird uns schon was einfallen...", meinte er scheinbar ungerührt und nahm sein Besteck wieder auf. "Schlimmstenfalls Schrott-TV..."  
Ich lachte: "Das würde kaum deine Stimme schonen!"  
  
An diesem Abend wurde es schon etwas später bis ich mich zurückzog.   
  
Auf der Treppe dachte ich versonnen: Vielleicht kann ich ja nächste Nacht schon wieder -   
  
Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Was für eine Überlegung! Ich muss mich wirklich sehr an ihn gewöhnt haben! Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort.  
Als ich oben ankam und das Licht anknipste, betrachtete ich ein paar Momente dern falschen Vermeer...   
Dann hängte ich ihn ab und stellte ihn vorsichtig in den Schrank. Er erinnerte mich einfach zu sehr an jenen verstörenden Abend, nachdem wir die Jagd nach dem Riesenkillerpaar abgeschlossen hatten und mir Sherlock eröffnet hatte, dass er aufhören werde...  
Nachdenklich und fast etwas melancholisch legte ich mich zu Bett.  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass wir uns dem nächsten Fall zuwenden konnten - ich kam viel zu sehr ins Grübeln, wenn mich nichts aufregendes ablenkte!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alle Buchtitel von [link href="http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/35277599585/sherlocks-books-master-list-through-season-2"]http://mid0nz.tumblr.com/post/35277599585/sherlocks-books-master-list-through-season-2[/link]


	232. L A N G E W E I L E  und  L A N G E   W E I L E

  
  
  
  
  
Ich versuchte, nicht weiter an das Gemälde, und vor allem das, woran es mich erinnerte, zu denken, warf noch ein Hustenbonbon ein und rief mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie Sherlock auf der Tilly nach dem Captain's Dinner ohne Captain jenen frei erfundenen Fall erzählt hatte, den wir angeblich mal vor Jahren gelöst hatten und hinter dem sich nichts anderes verbarg als die Untaten von Prudence Brass..., an unsere Aktion als Ninjas vor dem Lyric Theatre, an meinen Auftritt als Klatschreporter, den mir Sherlock hinterher gründlich verdorben hatte, weil diese Aktion absolut zwecklos gewesen war, an das verdutzte Gesicht des Detektivs, als ich ihm auf der Shaftesbury Avenue die genaue Adresse sagen konnte, die wir aufsuchen mussten oder wenig später, als ich ihm erklärte, dass ich die Botschaft auf der Mauer einfach fotografiert hatte, und ähnliche erheiternde Momente. Alles in allem waren es doch eine Menge, gemessen an den Gewalttaten deren Zeugen wir schon geworden waren. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit zusammen gehabt – nun schon fast fünf ganze Monate...  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, dämmerte es. Noch zu früh, um aufzustehen. Ich machte die Augen schnell wieder zu, drehte mich vom Rücken auf die rechte Seite und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen...  
  
In meiner trockenen Kehle begann sich langsam wieder ein nerv tötender Juckreiz aufzubauen. verärgert tastete ich nach der Bonbontüte, um das lästige Kratzen zum Schweigen zu bringen...  
  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was mich aufweckte. Es war kalt und trüb. Irgendwie sehr ungemütlich und trist.   
  
Etwas stimmt hier nicht! dachte ich.  
  
Mich befiel eine alarmierende Unruhe.   
Nervös setzte ich mich auf und lauschte. Hatte ich etwas geträumt, das mir – obwohl ich es gleich wieder vergessen hatte – derart die Laune verdorben hatte?  
Es war richtig unheimlich...!  
Obwohl ich meine Besorgnis nicht erklären konnte, weil sie keinerlei Anlass zu haben schien, schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und schlich die Treppen hinunter.  
Keine so gute Idee. Ich hätte den Bademantel überziehen sollen, denn schon nach wenigen Schritten fror ich – aber ich wollte jetzt nicht umkehren. Mit jeder Stufe abwärts wuchs mein Unbehagen, auf halber Treppe spürte ich meinen Herzschlag. Aber wovor sollte ich mich bloß gruseln? Es war, als vernähme ich unbewusst den unterschwelligen Soundtrack eines Horrorfilms – nur dass mich so etwas für gewöhnlich nicht kratzte, diesmal jedoch schien ich mitzuspielen...  
Unten angekommen, atmete ich kurz durch, weil ich Bedenken hatte, mein Schnaufen könne mich frühzeitig verraten, falls...  
Sachte öffnete ich die Küchentür...hier sah alles normal aus. Es war still und ich schlich zur hinteren Küchentür, die wie gewöhnlich offenstand und den Blick auf die Türen zu Schlaf- und Badezimmer freigab.  
Ich hätte rufen und klopfen können, aber irgendetwas veranlasste mich, mich anzupirschen.  
Weil er schlafen konnte, oder mehr noch weil...  
Als ich nach dem Türknauf griff, sah ich, dass meine Hand zitterte. Ich packte zu...drehte, drückte vorsichtig die Tür auf –   
Dann knirschte es – Glasscherben am Boden…!  
Und im nächsten Moment sah ich Sherlock quer im Bett liegen, seine Augen starr auf mich gerichtet – alles voller Blut, mein Revolver nutzlos noch in seiner Hand. Irgendwer war schneller gewesen: Der Einbrecher hatte meinem Freund die Kehle durchgeschnitten!  
  
"SHERLOCK!!!"  
  
Ich schrie vor Verzweiflung.  
  
Und dann saß ich plötzlich aufrecht in meinem Bett und fühlte mich einem Herzschlag nahe. Wirklich, das ratternde Stampfen in meiner Brust, schien es mir fast unmöglich zu machen, genug Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen und meine Hände flatterten förmlich.  
  
Ich war noch viel zu verstört, um Erleichterung zu empfinden, geschweige denn, diesen üblen Streich meines Unterbewusstseins belächeln zu können.   
Als ich ein wenig besser durchatmen konnte, vernahm ich rasche, doch leise Schritte, die die Treppe emporeilten.  
  
MIST! Ich habe ihn geweckt!  
...und ich hab das Bild abgehängt!  
  
Ich wuchtete mich aus dem Bett und eilte stolpernd zur Treppe, wobei ich mich an der Wand abstützen musste, weil mir so schwindlig war.  
"Alles okay, Sher-", japste ich und schnappte nach Luft. "Bleib unten – bloß geträumt..."  
Schlotternd ließ ich mich auf der obersten Treppenstufe nieder und fluchte innerlich. Der Angstschweiß lag jetzt wie eine Eisschicht auf meinem Rücken und mein Magen fühlte sich richtig flau an, so dass ich das blöde Organ in Gedanken anherrschte: Und du reißt dich zusammen!  
  
Dann hörte ich wieder Sherlocks Schritte – jetzt langsamer und etwas lauter. Er setzte seinen Weg fort – zu mir nach oben.  
Verärgert und gerührt gleichzeitig bemühte ich mich, ruhiger zu atmen, das Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen und wischte mir fahrig über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Als Sherlock auf dem Treppenabsatz unter mir auftauchte, lächelte ich entschuldigend:  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe..."  
Er bremste einige Stufen unter mir und sah mich skeptisch an. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Ich nickte betreten und er ging weiter bis eine Stufe unter der, auf der meine Füße standen, angelangt war.  
Etwas zögerlich setzte er sich direkt neben mich und fragte leise: "Moriarty…?"  
Mir wurde klar, dass ich es ihm sagen musste – dass ich zugeben musste, dass ich nicht meinetwegen geschrien hatte – sondern seinetwegen. Dass ich ihn nicht hatte zu Hilfe rufen wollen...  
Er sollte nicht denken, dass ich in der nächsten in Panik geraten würde...  
  
"Nein, ich weiß nicht – nein, sicher nicht...", stammelte ich. Dann: "Ich bin aufgewacht – das heißt, ich habe geträumt, ich sei aufgewacht...mit etwas wie einer bösen Vorahnung oder so...also bin ich hinuntergeschlichen...jemand war durch das Fenster eingebrochen, durch das Gellert damals kam, und hatte dir die Kehle durchgeschnitten...", erklärte ich, so sachlich ich konnte.  
Dann glaubte ich seine Ratlosigkeit förmlich zu spüren – aber das war sicher Einbildung, wahrscheinlich konzentrierte er sich gerade darauf, nicht abfällig die Augen zu rollen, oder?  
Plötzlich sah ich meinen Revolver in Sherlocks Hand und der schreckliche Anblick aus meinem Albtraum zuckte durch mein Gedächtnis und ließ mich zusammenschaudern.  
"...willst du sie nehmen?" fragte Sherlock. Es klang unsicher. Was sollte er zu so einem Traum auch sagen?  
"Nein! Nein, es ist besser, du hast sie unten, obwohl – in... diesem Traum kamst du wohl nicht mehr dazu, sie zu benutzen...  
Es schien so real...", setzte ich entschuldigend hinzu, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
"Vielleicht...sollte ich dich noch ins – …also: Bis zu deinem Bett begleiten…?"   
Ein kurzes Kichern überkam mich. Aus Nervosität? Möglich, aber es war wohl mehr wegen Sherlocks Wortwahl – und weil er sich noch gebremst hatte. Er war ja nicht derjenige, den solche Anzüglichkeiten störten…  
"Nicht nötig.  
Aber danke."  
Es war mir wirklich unangenehm, dass er mal wieder einen Albtraum von mir mitbekommen hatte...und trotzdem empfand ich jetzt Dankbarkeit dafür, dass wir hier saßen, Schulter an Schulter...  
  
"...oder...magst du doch wieder mit runterkommen...?" schlug er vor. Es klang beinahe schüchtern.  
Sherlock Holmes und schüchtern! Lächerlich!  
"...vielleicht...versuchen wir's heute Abend...?" antwortete ich.  
Er erhob sich – und im Aufstehen legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er stützte sich nicht ab – kein bisschen. "Jederzeit. Aber schleich dich nicht an. Du weißt: Ich bin bewaffnet und gefährlich!" dabei hob er die Rechte, die meinen Revolver hielt.  
"Oh...", entfuhr es mir leise, weil ich mich an den grauenhaften Moment erinnerte, als ich beinahe Bill über den Haufen geschossen hätte...,   
"...vielleicht...sollten wir einen Taser anschaffen, dann würde es nicht ganz so...dramatisch werden..."  
Unwillkürlich griff sich Sherlock an die Brust. "Hm..., keine schlechte Idee... Aber ich würde ohnehin eher zuschlagen als schießen, wenn mich jemand überrumpeln sollte."  
"Ach, deshalb hast du dieses Zertifikat auch über dem Bett hängen! Es ist, wie wenn jemand 'Vorsicht, bissiger Hund!' an der Haustür stehen hat!" zog ich ihn auf.  
Sherlock grinste. "Dich werde ich nicht beißen", versicherte er leise.   
  
Hat das jetzt…etwa anzüglich geklungen?! Oder bilde ich mir das ein?!  
   
"Schlaf gut, Sherlock, bis...in ein paar Stunden...", grinste ich zurück.  
Der Detektiv machte sich gemächlich auf den Rückweg – vom Treppenabsatz lächelte er mir noch einmal zu.  
  
Oh, Mann, was für ein Dialog..., dachte ich. Sherlocks Schritte entfernten sich und mir wurde klar, dass er unten die Tür nicht schloss. Natürlich – er hatte wieder alle Türen offenstehen gehabt; wer weiß, ob er mich sonst gehört hätte...  
  
Immerhin hatten sich mein Kreislauf und mein Magen wieder beruhigt.  
Mit einem leichten Seufzen raffte ich mich auf und trottete zurück in mein Bett.   
  
Ich sollte das Bild wieder aufhängen, dachte ich, sonst merkt er es irgendwann und wenn er dann begreift, wieso ich das getan habe, wird er sich erinnern, wie schlecht es ihm damals gegangen ist. ...nein, das wäre gar nicht gut... So will ich ihn nie wieder erleben...!  
"Also, Watson: Schlaf jetzt und mach keinen Scheiß...!" murmelte ich.  
  
Aber meine Fantasie war nicht eben folgsam, sondern präsentierte mir sogleich einen kleinen Film: Sherlock, der friedlich in seinem Bett schläft...dann aus dem Off mein Schrei – man sieht den Detektiv zusammenzucken – dann Close Up auf sein Gesicht – die Augen aufreißen – zurück in die Totale – und dann springt er aus dem Bett, schnappt die Waffe und rennt los – so leise und rasch er kann...  
  
Dann fiel mir der Anschlag nach der Schießerei auf Woods Schrottplatz wieder ein, als die Eindringlinge versucht hatten, Sherlock einen goldenen Schoss zu setzen...! Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unangenehm...das war eines meiner schlimmsten Erlebnisse…!  
Damals hatte mich sein Hilferuf aus dem Schlaf gerissen…  
  
"Wir brauchen einen Fall, Sherlock...", murmelte ich. "Einen richtigen 'Arm-Chair-Detective'-Fall, den du gemütlich auf deinem Sofa lösen kannst...vielleicht noch sowas mit Tatortfotos..."  
  
Ich war müde und fühlte mich etwas wirr im Kopf, schüttelte denselben, nahm mir angewidert noch ein Hustenbonbon und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es nun wirklich hell. Der Intensität und Farbe des Lichts nach, musste es ein sonniger Tag sein. Noch etwas skeptisch stellte ich fest, dass ich mich schon deutlich besser fühlte. Es war ein wenig seltsam: Ich freute mich auf diesen Tag! Nur ein paar Sekunden blieb ich noch liegen, dann machte ich mich auf ins Badezimmer. Nach dem gestrigen kleinen "Überfall" unseres Ex-Klienten und seines Freundes, beschloss ich, mich richtig anzuziehen – natürlich nach vorheriger Dusche etc. – dann machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten. Erinnerungen an Traum und Wirklichkeit von letzter Nacht gingen mir durch den Kopf.   
Schon auf halbem Wege vernahm ich geschäftige Geräusche und appetitanregende Gerüche, die zu mir aufstiegen: Unsere 'Nicht-Ihre-Haushälterin" war offenbar am Werk.  
  
"Schönen, guten Morgen, Mrs H!" sagte ich in der Tür angekommen.  
"Ah, guten Morgen, mein Lieber!" antwortete sie über die Schulter, ohne die Pfanne aus den Augen zu lassen. "Ich würde ja fragen, ob der Duft Sie geweckt hat, aber – "  
"Aber es ist erwiesen, dass der Mensch im Schlaf keine Gerüche wahrnimmt...", sagte Sherlock aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
"Richtig", pflichtete ich ihm bei, "was sich bei nächtlichen Wohnungsbränden leider oft tödlich auswirkt – womit ich keinesfalls gesagt haben will, dass Ihr köstliches Frühstück auch nur im Entferntesten nach Qualm und schwelenden Textilien riecht..."  
"Na! Gerade nochmal die Kurve gekriegt!" rügte die alte Dame schelmisch. "Nehmen Sie doch schon den Kaffee mit raus..."  
Ich nickte und tat, wie mir geheißen.  
"Eigentlich hab ich sagen wollen: Aber Tatsache ist, dass Sherlock mich angerufen hat, dass sich bei Ihnen oben etwas tut und Sie offenkundig bald herunterkämen. Sie sehen auch schon viel besser aus. Alle beide."  
"Morgen, Sherlock..." Er saß am Schreibtisch mit Tee und Telegraph, wo bereits fürs Frühstück eingedeckt war.  
"John. Keine Mordanschläge mehr letzte Nacht...?" erkundigte er sich leise – ohne Spott, es klang beinahe verständnisvoll.  
Ich räusperte mich peinlich berührt, obwohl Mrs Hudson das unmöglich gehört haben konnte – schon gar nicht über das Brutzeln der Pfanne hinweg.  
"Eh, nein. Danke der Nachfrage..."  
"Wie überaus langweilig...!" zog mich Sherlock auf. "Tee?"  
"Ja, ich glaube, ich bleibe bei Tee...es besteht ja keine Notwenigkeit, besonders wach zu sein..."  
"Nein, allerdings nicht...!" seufzte Sherlock bekümmert.  
"Nichts los, hm?" erkundigte ich mich mit einer Kinnbewegung Richtung Zeitung.  
"Nein…“, seufzte er, ließ sie sinken, nahm sich Kaffee und warf zwei Stück Zucker hinein.  
„Ich hoffe, du isst auch noch was Richtiges…“, bemerkte ich, dann fiel mir auf, dass eine weitere Zeitung, die da herumlag, nicht etwa der Telegraph von gestern oder vom Sonntag oder der Sunday Express war – es war eine leicht zerlesene Ausgabe der Times, oder besser gesagt, nur ein Teil davon und was nach oben zeigte, war das kryptische Kreuzworträtsel. Ich bin damit so ziemlich überfordert – viel zu frustrierend, es zu versuchen, ich kam vielleicht auf jeden fünften Begriff – gefühlt jedenfalls. Naja, mit regelmäßiger Übung hätte ich mich sicher schon verbessern können…  
  
„Hat Mrs Hudson von der Nachbarin, sie dachte, es vertreibt mir etwas die Zeit… – war langweilig…“  
„Was?“ schnappte ich, „du hast doch gar nichts ausgefüllt!“  
„Muss ich nicht – außerdem hatte ich keinen Stift zur Hand…“  
  
Klar. Zu faul einen Stift zu holen – hat er die Lösungen wirklich alle im Kopf?!  
  
„Guck nicht so. Außerdem kannst du dich dann auch noch daran versuchen – war das nicht nett?“  
  
Er nun wieder!  
  
Ich nahm mir das Stück Zeitung und griff wahllos einen der Hinweise heraus: „Hilft Datenmengen aufzuspalten…?“ – Oh weh…, Mathe…! Nicht wirklich meins… – und als Arzt braucht man kaum mal etwas Komplizierteres als ein bisschen Dreisatz, um eine korrekte Dosierung zu berechnen oder so.  
„Da musst du nachdenken? Wirklich?“ fragte Sherlock entsetzt. „JOHN! Etwas mit Spalten!“  
„Lass mich erst mal einen Kaffee trinken…“, wich ich aus und schenkte mir nun doch welchen ein.  
  
…was mit Spalten? Ich stehe auf der Leitung…  
  
 „Du kommst wirklich nicht drauf?“ fragte Sherlock entgeistert.  
„Nun hetz mich doch nicht…“  
„Eine Tabelle, John, was denn sonst – eine Tabelle hat Spalten!“  
„Oh, klar…“, murmelte ich. Ja, das war eigentlich wirklich nicht schwer, aber wieso hatte ich denn auch ausgerechnet das genommen?  
Am besten standen meine Chancen immer noch, wenn es sich eigentlich doch um Wissensfragen handelte – vorausgesetzt, es war eben wirklich ein Gebiet, mit dem ich etwas anfangen konnte…wie…wie…   
Ah: Mythologie zum Beispiel…bis zu einem gewissen Grad…  
  
„Amors Maxime: Es hat ja niemand was ... – und wenn ich Lust hab, wecke ich sogar die ...! …zehn Buchstaben…“ murmelte ich und bereute es schon wieder – Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Dieser Satz ist falsch – doppelt und dreifach!“  
„Weil du nicht an etwas oder jemanden wie Amor glaubst.“  
„Und weil ICH sehr wohl etwas gegen Liebe habe! Und bei mir auch niemand auf Gegenliebe stößt.“  
„Ah, das ist es – nicht dein Gebiet, hm? Mit der Arbeit verheiratet…“, sagte ich grinsend – doch in Wahrheit empfand ich auch so etwas wie Enttäuschung, dass er sich mal wieder so kalt gab. – Er war nicht so, aber ihm musste viel entgehen, wenn er das standhaft leugnete… Naja, was kann man machen? fragte ich mich innerlich rhetorisch und schob den Gedanken beiseite.  
Dann blieb mein Blick an etwas irritierendem hängen: Drachenzähnesäen – da war doch was! „Ah, das ist einfach: Drachenzähnesäen gelang ihm wie Schiffebauen: JASON“, stellte ich fest.  
„Wie können Eltern ihren Sohn bloß Jason nennen?“ mischte sich Mrs Hudson ein und brachte uns Spiegelei mit Würstchen, gebackenen Bohnen, Champignons, Tomate und gebuttertem Toast. „Der verliert einen Schuh, klaut diesen Pelzmantel und lässt dann seine Frau sitzen! Schönes Vorbild!“  
„Ah, Sie sind ein Schatz! – Stimme ich Ihnen zu. Es gibt allerdings noch einen Jason in der Bibel…aber der spielt eine sehr kleine Rolle…“, sagte ich und zückte gleich mein Besteck.  
„Unnützes Wissen, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“ neckte ich ihn.  
Dieser zückte die Schultern: „Medea ist zweifellos die interessanteste Gestalt in diesem Zusammenhang. Jason hätte sie nicht unterschätzen dürfen – das war einfach sträflich dumm! …aber in der Realität können Frauen nicht zaubern – sie schießen und vergiften…wie die männlichen Mörder auch… und sie fliehen nicht mit fliegenden Drachenstreitwagen… – ", erklärte er abfällig.  
Erstaunlich, dass ihm das so präsent war.  
"Wie ist es mit ‚Anmutprobe auf höchst linearer Basis‘, John? – acht Buchstaben.“  
„…An-mut-probe…“, murmelte ich ratlos. „Ich bin aus der Übung…“  
„Eine anmutige Mutprobe – und die Basis ist höchst…! …und linear!“  
„Du solltest dein Frühstück in Angriff nehmen, ehe es kalt wird.“  
„Lenk nicht ab“, tadelte Sherlock genüsslich.  
„Nun lassen Sie den armen John doch in Ruhe frühstücken“, schaltete sich Mrs Hudson wieder ein. Sie setzte sich die Lesebrille, die sie an einer Kette um den Hals trug, auf die Nase und studierte nun selbst die Hinweise. „Aber DAS sollte doch kein Problem sein: ‚Lieblings Anrede, den Lippen von Mademoiselle abgelauscht‘ – fünf Buchstaben.“  
„Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Mademoiselle auf Männer steht – versteht sich“, spöttelte Sherlock.  
„CHERI“, sagte ich etwas genervt.   
„Wenn du es so sagst, klingt es wenig überzeugend…, Mon Chéri…!“ neckte mich Sherlock in zärtlich-schmollendem Ton.  
  
Wie ist der denn heute Morgen drauf?  
  
„Hm… ‚Runde Sachen verbindlichster Bedeutung‘ sind wohl Trauringe…“, überlegte ich.  
„Unsinniges Symbol…“, brummte Sherlock. „Was ist mit der Anmutprobe?“  
„Ich frühstücke jetzt – das Rätsel wird ja nicht kalt!“ erklärte ich. Das konnte ja heute noch heiter werden.  
„So, ihr beiden – vertragt euch schön, ich schau dann mal auf einen Sprung bei Marie rein…“, flötete Mrs Hudson gut gelaunt und verschwand.  
„Maria und Martha…“, sinnierte ich etwas verwundert. Das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen.   
…Anmutprobe…?  
  
„Oh – Seiltanz? Die hohe lineare Basis ist das Seil!“  
„Na, endlich!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
„Schön. Erlass mir den Rest, ja? Du bist da ja schon durch und mir ist nicht langweilig und dich ärgert es eher, wenn ich auf der Leitung stehe, nicht? – Oh, warte – ‘Wenn man an ihr leidet, wird jede noch so kurze Zeitspanne zu einer solchen‘: LANGEWEILE!“  
Das entlockte ihm wenigstens ein müdes Schmunzeln.  
„Da sich auch dein Schleudertrauma ganz verzogen hat, könntest du ja versuchen, mir den einen oder anderen Fernseh- oder Filmkrimi schmackhaft zu machen“, schlug der Detektiv siegessicher vor. Er war überzeugt, dass ihn nichts beeindrucken würde, so viel war klar! Aber das war besser, als von ihm mit solchen Hinweisen traktiert zu werden.  
„Versuchen wir’s“, stimmte ich zu.  
  
  
Einige Stunden später war ich völlig genervt – aber wenigstens war der Tag jetzt schon fast herum und Zeit für den Tee.  
Wir hatten uns in Sherlocks Bett zurückgezogen und uns mit seinem Laptop – weil dieses Gerät größer war – ein paar Folgen von Serien wie CSI-irgendwas, Columbo, Quincy, Bones und so angesehen – das heißt: Wir hatten nichts – aber auch gar nichts davon wirklich zu Ende geguckt!  
Sherlock hatte alles früher oder später quasi in der Luft zerrissen!  
Das hörte sich dann so an:  
„Vor vier Stunden? So ein Schwachsinn, dann hätten sie die Blutlache nicht so knallrot und so glänzend machen dürfen, als sei es noch gar nicht geronnen!“ hatte er zum Beispiel schon nach zwei Minuten oder so bei einer CSI-Folge geschimpft.  
Oder:  
„Da fehlen die Leichenflecken – wo soll das Blut denn hingekommen sein, wenn es gar keine offene Wunde gibt! Soll sie im Stehen gestorben sein und sie stellen dann bei der Obduktion fest, dass das Blut komplett in die Beine gesackt ist?!“  
Oder:  
„Was soll, denn dieser Quatsch! Wenn man eine Zigarre derart zerbröselt und dann im Aschenbecher anzündet, geht das Feuer ganz bald aus… es sei denn vielleicht, man hätte sie vorher ausgetrocknet!“ und dann… „Ah! Niemals! Niemals würde das eine so gleichmäßige, rückstandlose Asche ergeben! Lächerlich!“ schimpfte er auch schon sehr zu Beginn einer Folge von Columbo. Das war aber auch ein wirklich merkwürdiger Einfall, sich so ein Alibi verschaffen zu wollen, dass am nächsten Morgen der Qualm im Büro bezeugen sollte, dass man dort zwei Stunden an so einem Riesenprügel von einer Zigarre geraucht haben muss…!  
„Den kannte ich auch noch nicht…“, entschuldigte ich mich lahm.  
  
Und so ging es weiter. Quincy fand zwar seine Anerkennung, aber die Forensik hat seither so große Fortschritte gemacht, dass auch das nicht mehr interessant genug war.   
Ich erinnere mich, dass in einer frühen Staffel vorkommt, dass man damals neuerdings feststellen konnte, ob das Blut von einem Mann oder einer Frau stammt!   
  
Zermürbt, aber doch auch etwas amüsiert, trottete ich in die Küche, um uns einen Tee zu kochen und ein paar Kekse zu holen.  
  
Das heißt: nicht ganz. Noch in der Tür prallte ich zurück.   
Sekt in einem Kühler und zwei entsprechende Gläser!?  
Für einen Moment war ich wirklich kurz davor in Panik zu geraten! Aber dann wurde mir klar: Das war nicht "unsere" Sektflasche...dies war nur eine "halbe" und es waren Kelche aus Glas, nicht aus Plastik, wie die im Schlafwagen.  
Doch als ich erleichtert die Küche betrat, traf es mich einen Augenblick später erneut und mit noch größerer Wucht:   
Ich hätte fast geschrien.  
Da stand eine...schwule Hochzeitstorte!  
...nun: ein Törtchen...vielleicht sieben Inches im Durchmesser mit zwei Spielzeugfiguren darauf – ich schätze mal Disneyprinzen – und mit rosa Rosen, weißen, an barockes Stuckdekor erinnernden Schnörkeln und goldenen Zuckerperlen verziert!   
  
Ally. Natürlich, Ally, wer sonst! dachte ich genervt. So langsam reicht’s mir!   
   
Ich ging näher an …das DING heran und entdeckte eine linierte rosa Karteikarte, offenkundig von zwei verschiedenen Personen beschriftet.  
  
„Hi, U 2!“ begann die Nachricht, „Wir wünschen euch einen schönen CSD! Macht das Beste draus! Wir beide haben heute übrigens Hochzeitstag und Freunde von uns trauen sich am Freitag, daher meine Backwut! Bis bald! Euer Ally“  
Allan hatte, wie zu erwarten, eine zierliche, schnörkelige Schrift, aber dabei sehr flüssig und regelmäßig - die Hand einer begabten Malerin sozusagen. In größerer, kräftigerer Schrift, die beinahe schon wie nur locker verbundene Druckbuchstaben aussah, folgte noch: „P.S. Ally konnte nicht widerstehen. Er ist dieser Tage etwas aufgedreht. Ich hoffe, es ist okay für euch. Wir haben heute Abend noch eine Probe und anschließend feiern wir natürlich. Hoffentlich geht’s euch bald besser! Don“  
  
Ja, es mochte nett gemeint sein, aber ich war trotzdem angepisst! Unfassbar!  
Während ich mich an die Teezubereitung machte, zitterten mir vor Wut die Hände!  
Ich dachte: Sherlock bedeutet mir wirklich viel, aber doch nicht… – Gott, ist das widerlich!!  
Mir fielen das Gleitgel und die mit rosa Plüsch bezogenen Handschellen wieder ein, die noch immer im Schrank unter der Spüle liegen mussten...  
  
Ich war stinksauer und starrte angeekelt auf die beiden Plastikprinzen. Der eine hatte entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Sherlock – ich glaube, es ist der Prinz aus Cinderella… [link href="http://www.figurenkiste.de/artikel-774.htm"]http://www.figurenkiste.de/artikel-774.htm[/link] - wieso riecht es nach…nach irgendwelchem Lösungsmittel – ober was ist das…?  
Dann kapierte ich es – es war die andere Figur: [link href="http://www.figurenkiste.de/artikel-659.htm"]http://www.figurenkiste.de/artikel-659.htm[/link] - Ally hatte sein Haar mit Ölfarbe übermalt, damit er blond aussehen sollte!  
„Das ist absolut irre…!“ stammelte ich leise.  
  
Plötzlich drang glucksendes, halb ersticktes Kichern an mein Ohr – verärgert wandte ich mich der hinteren Küchentür zu, in der Sherlock stand und sich vor Erheiterung kringelte. Seine Blickrichtung verriet mir unmissverständlich, dass er nicht über das Törtchen oder den Sekt lachte – sondern über mein Gesicht…!  
  
„…hör SOFORT auf zu lachen!!!“ giftete ich.   
  
Sherlock gab ein erheitertes Seufzen von sich: „Ah, du solltest dich mal sehen…!“  
  
„Der nächste Mord ist fällig! Aber er wird dir viel zu einfach sein!“ fauchte ich.  
Sherlock hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen und sah mich an: irgendwie bittend und etwas traurig, als wollte er sagen: Komm schon, John, das meinst du nicht so! Bitte, rede nicht so…!   
Verunsichert, bemühte ich mich um ein freundliches Lächeln – „Jetzt mal im Ernst, das ist so…kindisch! Es geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven, Sherlock…!“  
Ein schweres Seufzen brach aus meiner Brust hervor: „Wenn sie nur damit aufhören würde…!“ Ouh…, das klang aber jetzt wirklich kläglich…!  
Oh.  
„Er, ich meine 'er' natürlich…!“ stöhnte ich und zog ungeschickt den Filterbeutel aus der Teekanne. "Da siehst du, was das mit mir anstellt!"  
  
Komm jetzt bloß nicht näher! dachte ich noch – aber da stand er auch schon hinter mir. Und dann spürte ich sanft seine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
„John… reg dich doch nicht so auf…“  
Ich musste an letzte Nacht denken, wie er ein wenig unbeholfen aber mitfühlend neben mir gehockt hatte…und schluckte…  
„ICH bin dir auf die Nerven gegangen, indem ich an keinem Krimi ein gutes Haar gelassen habe – und das da bringt jetzt das Fass zum Überlaufen, nicht? Ich…wollte…dir nichts…kaputtmachen…, okay?“  
Ich zwang mich dazu durchzuatmen, sagte aber erstmal nichts.  
Als seine Hand wieder verschwand und eine kühle Stelle zurückließ, bedauerte ich das.  
Doch Sherlock brach die Plastikfiguren kurzerhand vom Zuckerguss – oder Fondant, was auch immer! – und als er sich mir zuwandte, hatte er plötzlich in jeder Hand eine von den Zuckerrosen – die eine hielt er mir hin: „Wieder okay…?“ wiederholte er bittend.  
Ich lachte hilflos: „Okay…“, echote ich mit belegter Stimme...und dann musste ich wohl wirklich diese Rose entgegen nehmen! Oh, zu Hölle, was ist das hier bloß für eine unbeschreibliche Farce…!  
Bin ich in einer SitCom? Oder ist es eher eine Soap…?!  
  
Sherlock stopfte sich mit einem Happs die andere Blüte in den Mund und grinste zufrieden.  
„Na, also …mal sehen…“  
Und dann nahm er ein scharfes Messer und begann den weißen Zuckermantel mit all den kitschigen Verzierungen von der Torte abzuschälen, wie die Rinde von einem Käse.  
  
„Siehst du? Ein gewöhnlicher…und wohl sogar ganz gelungener Biskuit mit zwei Füllungen – unten Erdbeerschaum und oben Schokoladencreme…“  
  
Nein, das möchte ich jetzt NICHT deuten…!!!  
  
„Na, komm: Das werden wir jetzt zusammen …bewältigen…“, redete er mir zu.     
  
 Ich musste lächeln. „Okay, Sherlock…“ Verlegen warf ich mir die Rosenknospe in den Mund und setzte kauend hinzu: „Aber erst lasse ich das ganze Zuckerzeug da verschwinden…“  
   
Während ich die Trümmer der essbaren Verzierung entsorgte, zwei Gabeln holte und den Kuchen auf zwei Teller verteilte, kümmerte sich Sherlock um die Teekanne und trug sie auf einem Tablett ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Wir nahmen schweigend unseren Tee ein, ich genoss die Ruhe und kam langsam wieder runter.   
Später bestellten wir mal wieder Chinesisch.  
  
Unsere Glückskekssprüche an diesem Abend lauteten:   
„Suche nicht das große Rätsel in der Zeit,   
sondern finde täglich die Antwort, die du brauchst.“  
und:  
„Ein guter Trick wird niemals alt.“  
  
Das war jetzt nicht gerade eine Entscheidungshilfe für mich!  
  
„Und…?“ fragte Sherlock schließlich und sah mich mit ungewohnt großen Augen an.  
  
„Gut…, versuchen wir’s…ich geh bloß raus und zieh mich um…“  
  
…und ich werde das Bild wieder aufhängen, setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu: Wenn ich sowieso nicht da bin, stört es mich ja nicht.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	233. Frühstück mit Früchtchen

  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ich denke ja, er wohnt mit George zusammen…“, brummte Sherlock plötzlich ins Dunkel.  
  
Äh – was…?  
  
Nachdem ich wortlos Sherlocks Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, um das Bett herumgegangen und hineingeschlüpft war, hatte sich Sherlock von der rechten Seite auf den Rücken gedreht. Es war einfach klar gewesen, dass er so schnell nicht einschlafen würde, wenn ich doch jeden Moment wieder herunterkommen würde, also hatte ich mich dann doch nicht weiter bemerkbar gemacht. Wir hatten auch nichts mehr geredet; es schien unnötig – jetzt war ich irritiert.  
  
„W-was? – wer?“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
„Na, Columbo! Selbst dir ist ja klar, dass er diese ganzen Verwandten, die dann zufällig dasselbe Hobby oder so haben, wie der Hauptverdächtige und so weiter, bloß erfindet – und seine Frau? Du sagst selbst, dass man sie nie sieht! Und was ist, wenn Columbo zuhause anruft? Sein angeblicher Schwager George nimmt ab! Außerdem läuft Columbo nicht wie ein Mann herum, der zuhause eine Frau hat, die ihm die Hemden wäscht und bügelt und dergleichen. Und wieso redet er von ihr als Mrs Columbo?“  
„Hm…, ja, das ist komisch. Sowas wie...Besitzerstolz vielleicht...? Er nennt ja seinen Hund auch bloß Hund…“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
 „Ja…auch damit stimmt was nicht…“  
„Und er wird mal nach seinem Vornamen gefragt und antwortet: Inspektor! – Ich meine, das ist zwar schon witzig und es geht ja die Verdächtige nichts an – aber es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, weil er sonst immer den netten, bescheidenen, begeisterungsfähigen kleinen Schussel spielt.  
Du hast schon recht, er biedert sich immer bei den Tätern an, wenn es Promis sind, ist er immer der Fan - oder seine Frau...“  
„Bah! Wenn ich diese Masche anwandte, fiele ich nach drei Minuten aus der Rolle!“  
(Ah, es ist wieder einmal so weit: Sprachlich ultrakorrekt!)   
Jetzt musste ich doch kichern: „Das möchte ich mal sehen!“  
Ein Schnauben war die Antwort.  
„Nur mal ganz kurz…! - Naja…, was Columbo angeht: Er ist fiktiv und es gab viele Drehbuchautoren. Die werden den Überblick verloren haben. Es ist auch nicht einheitlich, ob er denn nun italienisch kann oder nicht...!“ überlegte ich – und gleichzeitig ging mir durch den Kopf: Wieso präsentiere ich Sherlock so viel unnützes Wissen? Das kann er nicht gut finden. "Ich weiß aber nicht mehr, in welcher Folge er's nicht kann..."  
„Vielleicht soll er einmal nur so tun, als spräche er es nicht…?“ schlug Sherlock vor.  
„Hm, das würde zumindest einen Sinn ergeben…“, überlegte ich.  
„Vielleicht haben sie ihm den Hund wegen der Erkennungsmelodie angedichtet…?“ sinnierte Sherlock.  
„Wovon redest du? Columbo hat keine Titelmelodie – hm, …ich glaub nicht, dass es sonst eine Serie ohne Titelmelodie gibt...!“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich hab ja auch Erkennungsmelodie gesagt: This Old Man*.“  
„Ah, ach so, klar… Möglich…“ (In diesem Kinderlied ist im Refrain davon die Rede, einem Hund einen Knochen zu geben.)   
„Besonders enttäuschend war ja die Folge mit den Mensa-Leuten! Frechheit! Als ob ein Täter mit einem so hohen IQ sich derart verraten könnte!“  
„Oh…, da war mal was. In den USA. Der gehörte auch zur Mensa, den IQ weiß ich nicht mehr. Brachte irgendwie seine schwangere Frau um und fuhr mit seinen Kumpels mit dem Boot raus, die dann Zeugen wurden, dass er zuhause anrief und sich dann Sorgen machte, weil seine Frau nicht ranging. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wodurch er letztlich aufflog, aber besonders clever war der Plan nicht. Er dachte wohl einfach, alle anderen seien zu dumm.“ Insgeheim ärgerte ich mich, dass ich mich an diesen Fall aus einer alten Forensikdoku nicht mehr genauer erinnern konnte, obwohl es eigentlich nicht wichtig war.    
  
Sherlock gähnte: „Kann nicht weit her gewesen sein mit seinem IQ. Er war verheiratet!“  
„Ach, Sherlock…!“ entfuhr es mir. Wieder einmal dachte ich: Schade, die Holmes werden aussterben. Obwohl mir natürlich klar ist, dass es zur Fortpflanzung keine Ehe braucht. Aber andererseits: Lag es nur an den Genen? Welchen Anteil hatten frühzeitiges Training und erlernte Methoden? Würde ich das je erfahren? Wohl nicht…   
„Komisch, dass man von dieser EMP-Sache nichts mehr hört…“, überlegte ich. „Vielleicht funktioniert, das was sie vorhatten, gar nicht…“  
„Ja, das wäre denkbar. Beschädigt die Elektronik zu sehr…“  
Sherlock seufzte. „Was soll ich nur morgen machen?!“ jammerte er.  
„Jetzt schlaf erstmal. Heute haben wir doch auch irgendwie rumgekriegt…“  
„Irgendwie? Wenn das so weitergeht, vermodert mein Gehirn…!“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit deinem Gehirn!“  
„Wie kannst du das wissen?“  
„Naja…vielleicht gibt es ja morgen wieder etwas? So, wie mit den Fotos von diesem angeblichen Unfall…“  
Noch ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen. „Das wäre besser als nichts!“  
„Wenn das Wetter weiterhin hält, könnten wir ein bisschen in den Park gehen…, was für den Vitamin D-Haushalt tun und den Serotoninspiegel…“, schlug ich vor.  
Für einen Moment war es ganz still, was mich irritierte.  
„Bei mir gibt es keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Licht und Stimmung…“, motzte Sherlock.  
Ah. Da ist er wieder.   
Es war, als wäre er kurz "hängengeblieben".  
„Ich glaube, das sagtest du schon einmal… - du könntest ein wenig Leute deduzieren – aber du  müsstest dich zurückhalten – niemandem hinterherrennen oder so…naja, wir haben es dann auch bald hinter uns, schätze ich…“ Vor einer Woche hatten wir den Fall im White Deer Park abgeschlossen, hatten den Autounfall, waren nass geworden und hatten tags darauf die Mörderin dazu gebracht, alles zu gestehen.  
„Oder schreib halt mal einen deiner Fälle auf…“  
„Langweilig…!“  
  
Klar, was sonst.  
  
An diesem Morgen hatte ich meine Mails gecheckt, Harry mal wieder mit ein paar im Grunde nichtssagenden Infos versorgt, Rory geantwortet, dem sein Vater erzählt hatte, dass er uns überraschenderweise auf Dunn Hall getroffen hatte und Bill und Mike jeweils erklärt, wieso ich die nächsten Tage keine Sauftour mit ihm unternehmen konnte.   
Sherlock hatte nur eine Anfrage gehabt, ob er eine mutmaßlich treulose Ehefrau beschatten könne, was ihn wie üblich sehr geärgert hatte.     
Er hatte mir ein bisschen leidgetan.   
  
Neben mir raschelte es, als sich Sherlock auf die linke Seite drehte.   
Er wollte doch jetzt nicht etwa noch…reden…?  
Oder mich…ärgern…?  
  
Werd‘ jetzt nicht nervös! dachte ich.  
Aber es kam nichts mehr von Sherlock, trotzdem brauchte ich eine ganze Weile bis ich einschlafen konnte.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, wollte ich es erst nicht glauben: Es war schon richtig hell und das bedeutete, dass sowohl Sherlock als auch ich ruhig durchgeschlafen haben mussten Das heißt: Sherlock schlief sogar immer noch. Ich bemühte mich, leise zu sein, denn solange er noch schlief konnte er sich noch nicht langweilen!  
  
Er sah friedlich aus. Sobald er aufwachte, würde er wieder mürrisch werden…wegen der Langeweile. Schon irgendwie traurig, dass er nicht entspannen konnte…  
Ob irgendjemand imstande wäre, ihm die Überzeugung, sein Gehirn könne so rasch unrettbar verkümmern, ausreden könnte? Oder stammte dieser Unsinn von Mycroft?  
Klar kann man aus der Übung kommen – das merkt man ja an der ein oder anderen Sache, die man im Urlaub nicht tut – aber dann ist man doch auch ganz schnell wieder drin…!  
   
Na, komm, wir haben es ja bald geschafft, dachte ich.  
Der Infekt war auf dem Rückzug…  
Ich muss mal mein Stethoskop rauskramen…, sichergehen, dass die Herztöne auch wirklich in Ordnung sind,    
  
Da änderte sich Sherlocks Atemrhythmus und sein Gesicht wurde …nun, irgendwie härter, aber dann schlug er die Augen auf und lächelte mich direkt an, so als hätte er die genaue Position meiner Augen exakt vorausberechnen können. Dabei rutschte ich doch im Verlauf mal mehr, mal weniger in Richtung Fußende – und er ebenso… „John“, brummte er rau.  
„Hey…, guten Morgen…“, grinste ich zurück. „Wie geht’s dir?“  
Er schniefte versuchsweise, räusperte sich und schluckte. „Ist schon besser. Und du?“  
„Ja, auch. Danke…“ Widerwillig richtete ich mich auf. „Ich…geh dann mal ins Bad…“  
  
  
Eigentlich seltsam. Ich hätte gedacht, es würde mir jetzt schwer fallen, mich wieder daran zu gewöhnen… Aber das schien uns allen beiden  nicht so zu gehen…  
  
  
„Irgendwelche Wünsche zum Frühstück?“ fragte ich später.   
„Heißt das, du willst es selbst machen?“ fragte er zurück.   
„Ich dachte, wir haben sie jetzt mal wieder lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Aber mir ist klar, dass sie das natürlich besser kann…“  
„Und wenn wir nun nur ein, zwei Tassen Kaffee tränken und anschließend ins Garden Café frühstücken gingen…?“ fragte er nonchalant.  
„Oh. Du überraschst mich. Ja, wieso nicht, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst. Ein kleiner Spaziergang ist für den Anfang genau das Richtige.“     
„Der direkte Weg ist nicht mal eine halbe Meile. Wir können sogar im Freien sitzen, …umschwärmt von hungrigen Wespen…“, neckte er.  
„Wie schmeichelhaft…!“ lachte ich. „Ob ich dann wohl bei irgendeinem gefräßigen Kunden einen Luftröhrenschnitt werde machen müssen, wenn er eins von den kleinen Biestern in sich reinschaufelt?“  
Sherlock seufzte: „Dann wäre es zumindest nicht ganz so langweilig!“  
„Oh, bitte, Sherlock, das ist wirklich nicht nett!“ tadelte ich ihn.  
Doch er grinste nur entschuldigend. „Also, was meinst du?“  
  
  
Tatsächlich waren wir eine Stunde später – schließlich hatte uns auch Mrs Hudson noch kurz aufgehalten – auf dem Weg zu diesem Café schon im Park angelangt, nahmen aber dann einen kleinen Umweg, um direkt am Boating Lake entlangzulaufen. Anfangs achtete ich noch darauf, dass unser Tempo etwas gemächlicher ausfiel als gewöhnlich und Sherlock passte sich an; erschien nicht zu wollen, dass ich zurückfiel.  Doch nach wenigen Minuten war das weitgehend vergessen.   
Es war zwar mitten in der Woche, aber das Café war voll besetzt, so dass uns nichts anderes übrig blieb, als uns zu anderen Leuten zu gesellen. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick schweifen und steuerte dann rasch einen bestimmten Tisch an und ich sah mich genötigt, drohenden Unhöflichkeiten vorzugreifen.  
„Verzeihung….Dürften wir uns dazu setzen?“   
„Selbstverständlich ist das unser Recht, denn es wurde nicht reserviert!“ erklärte Sherlock auch schon.  
Die beiden Herren – etwa fünfzig, sie saßen an dem kleinen Tisch über Eck – wirkten verärgert, sahen einander an. Der eine räumte unwillig seine Jacke von einem der freien Stühle, der andere schnappte einen Haufen, bestehend aus verkehrt gefaltetem Stadtplan, Handy und Geldbörse auf seine andere Seite.  
„Danke, sehr freundlich…“, seufzte ich.  
Wir setzten uns. Anscheinend hatten unsere Tischnachbarn nur einen Kaffee und einen Drink gehabt. Von dem nunmehr leeren Glas glaubte ich einen leichten Geruch von Gin wahrnehmen zu können.  
   
„Sie sollten das gar nicht erst versuchen, meine Herren“, sagte Sherlock sachlich und beinahe freundlich.  
  
Ich verbarg so gut ich konnte meine Überraschung und beobachtete die drei aufmerksam. Sherlocks Lippen umspielte ein ganz leichtes, spöttisches Lächeln, während sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden Fremden langsam schlecht kaschiertes Entsetzen ausbreitete.   
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“ fragte der eine, der Sherlock gegenüber saß, und spielte den entrüsteten.  
„Das wissen Sie sehr gut. Dass es keine besonders clevere Idee ist, das Seaby Coins in der Bloomsbury Street zu überfallen. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würd’s lassen. Neue… nun, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen… Tut ja nichts zur Sache…“, erklärte der Detektiv gönnerhaft.   
„Der Herr verwechselt uns, Carl…lass uns…aufbrechen…“, schlug der andere unbehaglich vor, wobei ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er mich abcheckte.  
Der Erste langte nach seiner Jacke.  
„Das würd' ich lassen!“ zischte Sherlock rasch. „Sehen Sie mal da oben…bitte recht freundlich!“  
 Der Typ starrte entgeistert irgendwo schräg über Sherlocks Kopf und fragte dann: „Okay…, was wollen Sie?“  
„Lassen Sie die Jacke hier liegen, auch die Karte; und gehen Sie. Beide. Um die Rechnung kümmere ich mich.“  
„Aber – “  
„Sie möchten Ihre Knarre nicht benutzen. Nicht hier. – und ich auch nicht.“  
Mit dieser Andeutung, schob er ein wenig sein Jackett zurück und ich sah – den Griff meiner Waffe, die in seinem Hosenbund steckte! Ich konnte mich gerade noch so beherrschen, nicht nach Luft zu schnappen!  
„Sie sind doch gerade erst raus, Mac, wieso haben Sie es so eilig, wieder reinzukommen, hm? – Nun machen Sie schon die Fliege!“  
  
Ich schwankte zwischen Ärger und Bewunderung – er musste das gewusst haben – irgendwie! – allein deshalb waren wir hier! – Woah, dieser Verrückte…!  
  
„Mac“ nickte steif, er und sein Kumpan erhoben sich und schlichen davon. Sherlock zückte sein Smartphone und murmelte hinein: “Eben weg. Unbewaffnet außer einem Messer.“  
  
„Deshalb wolltest du hier frühstücken? Wie konntest du das wissen?!“ fauchte ich ungehalten.  
  
„Numismac und sein Kumpel sind seit gestern raus. Er ist verrückt nach Münzen – ein Numismatik-Kleptomane könnte man sagen – was jetzt überhaupt keinen Zweck mehr hat, weil ihm inzwischen der passende Hehlerkontakt fehlt – und er steht auf den Zoo - die letzten Coups hat er auch hier geplant. Und die Karte lag verdächtig gefaltet und der Laden war sogar angekreuzt!“ Er rollte die Augen und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.  
„Und wenn da jetzt keine Kamera gewesen wäre?!“ fragte ich.  
„John. Da ist keine Kamera.“  
„Was?“  
„Das nennt man Bluff. Er ist kurzsichtig und das weiß er.“  
  
Ich konnte dort von meinem Platz aus nicht hinsehen, weil wir natürlich ebenfalls über Eck saßen.   
  
Ein Kellner kam und musterte stirnrunzelnd die veränderte Besetzung des Tischs.   
„Schon gut. Ich habe meinen Bekannten bereits angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er seine Jacke vergessen hat und ich übernehme einstweilen seine Rechnung – und wir nehmen… eh…, Pancakes und Tee…?“ Er sah zu mir herüber.  
„Ich habe noch nicht…“, stammelte ich.  
„Gut, dann zunächst nur Tee – die Nummer zwei und die Rechnung unserer Freunde. Das war ein Kaffee und ein Gin Tonic…?“  
Der Kellner nickte und enteilte – Sherlock schob mir die Karte hin.  
„Nun…, blaue Bohnen hatten wir ja beinahe schon…“, brummte ich.  
„Nimm vielleicht den Obstsalat. Ist eine schöne Kombination mit den amerikanischen Pancakes…und mal was anderes...  
Ist alles in Ordnung?  
Du bist doch nicht sauer?“ fragte er – mit einem Mal verunsichert.  
„Überrascht dich das?“ knurrte ich.  
Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich dachte, so macht es mehr Spaß…“, erklärte er dann leise.  
Wider Willen musste ich schmunzeln.  
„Du bist…mir schon einer…!“ Erst hatte ich sagen wollen: Du bist schon ein verrückter Hund! – aber womöglich hätte er das als Beleidigung aufgefasst…  
„Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn er angefangen hätte, herumzuballern?“ fragte ich.  
„Ach, was er hatte keine Chance!“  
„Na, gut…“ Ich senkte die Stimme. „Aber einfach meine Waffe einzustecken – das könnte uns beide zumindest schon wieder Untersuchungshaft einbringen!“  
„Hab dich nicht so. Sie ist nicht mal geladen…“  
„Na, wenigstens hattest du jetzt etwas Unterhaltung…“  
„Ich bitte dich! Das war nicht einmal eine Zwei!  
 – Wir nehmen dann zweimal Pancakes – aber für mich mit Honig statt mit Ahornsirup – und Obstsalat aber ohne die Rumrosinen, danke! – Und stimmt so.“  
Damit zahlte er die Getränke der Gangster – und er schien nicht zu ahnen, weshalb der Kellner so entsetzt aussah. „Ach, und würden Sie so nett sein und in der Küche fragen, ob sie mir die Kerne der Aprikosen überlassen können? Das wäre ganz reizend!“ setzte er zuckersüß hinzu.  
„…äähm…  
Sehr wohl, Sir. Ich will sehen, was sich machen lässt…“, antwortete der Kellner zuerst sehr verdattert. Dann neigte er sich vertraulich zu Sherlock hinunter und raunte: „Wenn allerdings die…Kerne schon den Weg in die Biotonne gefunden haben sollten, wäre das…gegen die Vorschriften…, bedaure…“  
„Es wird sich doch wohl einrichten lassen, dass wir die Kerne, die zu den von uns soeben bestellten Früchten, für die wir bezahlen werden, überlassen!“ argumentierte Sherlock entrüstet. Dabei sprach er teilweise - und zwar vor allem zu Beginn und gegen Ende! - so laut, dass sich einige der anderen Gäste schon zu uns umdrehten.  
„Das…das… sollte es. Selbstverständlich… Dann also zweimal Obstsalat der Saison ohne Rumrosinen und die Pancakes…mit Honig…?“ Er sah mich an.  
„Gar nichts dazu für mich, danke.“  
Damit trollte er sich wieder.  
„Jetzt denkt er, sein Laden kriegt von dir ‘ne mittelprächtige Bewertung…“, grinste ich.  
„Hm?“  
„Nicht mal eine Zwei!“  
„Ah“, machte Sherlock ungerührt. „Da ist er ja noch gut dran, dass er nicht wissen kann, dass das der zweitschlechteste Wert ist! Für gewöhnlich greife ich dafür nicht einmal zum Telefon!“    
Seufzend nahm ich mir von dem Tee, der uns gerade serviert worden war.  
„Nett hier…“, befand ich zerstreut, aber dann blieb mein Blick an Macs Jacke hängen, die seinen Revolver verdeckte.  
  
Wespen, von wegen…!  
  
Sherlock bekam eine SMS – daraufhin sah er Richtung Gartentor und hob die Hand.  
Es war Athelney Jones – mal wieder! Er kam rasch an unseren Tisch.  
  
„Wir haben die beiden eingesammelt“, meldete er.  
„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Nehmen Sie das mit – STOP! Handschuhe! Asservatenbeutel!  
\- Oh, ist das zu fassen…!“  
  
Der Detektiv nahm beides aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und tütete Karte und Waffe ein.   
  
„Sagen Sie dem Labor, sie sollen zuerst mit Ninhydrin nach Fingerabdrücken auf der Karte suchen – und lassen Sie auch die Waffe auf Spuren untersuchen, ehe Sie sie in die Ballistik geben!“ befahl er mit Nachdruck.  
Jones ertrug die Zurechtweisung mit Geduld und zog wieder ab.  
  
Wenig später brachte unser Kellner das georderte Frühstück.   
   
„Ah, da kommen auch schon unsere kleinen, gestreiften Gäste…!“ bemerkte Sherlock. „Also, John: Pass auf, wo du hin…beißt…!“  
Damit nahm er etwa ein Inch von der ersten Wespe entfernt, die sich auf der halbierten Erdbeere niedergelassen hatte, die den Salat krönte, einen Löffel voller kleingeschnittener Früchte aus der Schüssel und grinste mir aufmunternd zu:  
  
„Sieh sie als Dekoration, die nicht essbar ist…“  
  
  


 

  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Old_Man


	234. Der anspruchsvolle Klient

 

  
  
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, was das letzte Nacht war…“, stellte ich schmunzelnd fest. Für ein, zwei Sekunden hatte es geschienen, als sei Sherlock wie eingefroren.  „Du warst verdutzt, dass ich den Park vorschlage, wo du sowieso schon vorhattest, herzukommen!“  
„Nun, eigentlich hatte ich nicht die Absicht gehabt, das Haus zu verlassen. Dachte, Jones soll das schön alleine machen; dieses langweilige Gewohnheitstier schnappen. Vor so einem Coup hat Mac immer ein bestimmtes Primatengehege besucht und ihnen Erdnüsse verfüttert. Lemuren, glaube ich. Sieht das wohl als ein Orakel oder dachte, es bringt ihm Glück – lächerlicher Tropf!   
Aber als du dann mit diesem Vorschlag kamst, dachte ich: Wieso eigentlich nicht, wenn ich doch sonst nichts zu tun habe…ist das…schlimm?“  
„Nein!“ lachte ich. Obwohl ich es im Allgemeinen vorziehe, vorher Bescheid zu wissen… – guck auf dein Essen – da sitzt wieder eine Wespe auf deinem Honig…“  
„Ich pass schon auf, keine Sorge…“, lächelte er beschwichtigend. „Weißt du, dass sie hier im Zoo auch eine Ameisenkolonie mit etwa 10.000 Tieren haben?“   
„Eh, nein…“. antwortete ich, leicht angewidert. Nichts gegen Insekten – aber bei der Nahrungsaufnahme muss ich sie jetzt nicht unbedingt vor meinem geistigen Auge haben.  
Abgesehen von der nötigen erhöhten Aufmerksamkeit wegen unserer kleinen, nervigen Gäste, genoss ich unser Frühstück; Sherlock deduzierte noch ein paar Leute, was nicht immer witzig war – zum Beispiel, was den Typen im Anzug und mit Handy und Aktenmappe betraf, der nun schon seit vier Wochen keinen Job mehr hatte, es aber immer noch nicht fertiggebracht hatte, das zuhause einzugestehen. Wie lange mochte er es im Voraus gewusst haben? Es wurde gewiss mit jedem Tag noch schwerer, endlich die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Armer Teufel…  
Schließlich brachte der Kellner Sherlock die Rechnung und ein kleines verschämtes Päckchen aus Alufolie mit den Aprikosenkernen. Mein Freund zahlte und wir machten uns gemächlich auf den Nachhauseweg.   
  
Ich stellte mir vor, wie der Herr Detektiv ins Wohnzimmer fegen, sich theatralisch auf das Sofa werfen und sein hartes Schicksal beklagen würde…nun, ich würde ihm vorschlagen, dass er nun, da sich das Schleudertrauma gänzlich erzogen hatte, doch einmal wieder Geige spielen könnte, überlegte ich.  
  
Meine Prognose erwies sich jedoch als falsch. Sherlock hatte gerade die Haustür geöffnet, als Mrs Hudson schon aus ihrer Wohnungstür kam. „Sherlock! Ich war nahe daran, Sie dann doch anzurufen. Sie haben Kundschaft!“  
Der Detektiv bremste abrupt – so dass ich mich vor einer Wand aus dunkelgrauem Stoff wiederfand, auf die ich beinahe geprallt wäre. Als ich an Sherlock vorbeilugte, gab Mrs Hudson gerade den Blick auf einen Mann hinter ihr frei. Das erste, was mir auffiel, war, dass er trotz des sommerlichen Wetters – bei dem sogar Sherlock ohne seinen geliebten Mantel ausgegangen war! -  einen Trenchcoat und einen…wie soll ich sagen…Schlapphut trug. Ich kenne mich mit Hutmode nicht aus. Nun begriff ich auch, was mich eigentlich am Meisten irritierte, als er nämlich seine Sonnenbrille abnahm.  
Eine Sonnenbrille in unserem düsteren Hausflur…?  
Zum Vorschein kamen braune Augen, die meinen Freund neugierig und überrascht musterten.  
„Das ist er also, Mr Miller“, sagte Mrs Hudson.“  
„Mr Holmes, …freut mich sehr…!“  
Der Typ, kaum größer als ich, war flink auf ihn zugeeilt und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
„Das wird sich zeigen!“ bremste ihn der Angesprochene mal wieder wenig charmant.  
„Aber sicher!“ versetzte unser potentieller Klient. Entweder war er gut darin, sich überraschend schnell zu fassen, oder Mrs Hudson hatte ihn vorgewarnt.  
„Und ich bin Dr Watson, kommen Sie doch mit hinauf, dann können wir Ihren Fall besprechen“, schlug ich vor, schlängelte mich vorbei und ging voraus die Treppen hinauf.  
Also…, was an diesem Kerl war seltsam…?  
Oben angekommen, überlegte ich, uns einen Tee aufzusetzen, aber dann zog Mr Miller meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Er hatte die Sonnenbrille wieder aufgesetzt, war zwischen Schreibtisch und Couchtisch stehengeblieben, sah sich um, drehte sich dabei um seine eigene Achse. Dann steuerte der den Smiley an, begutachtete verblüfft die Einschusslöcher  - trat dann zurück, ging in Richtung Kamin und drehte sich wieder um und streckte die Arme aus…  
Als ich hinter ihn trat, um zu erfassen, was er betrachtete, merkte ich, dass er in der Linken quasi den Smiley und in der Rechten das Gemälde mit dem Schädel zu halten schien. Ich wich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, als er herumwirbelte – dann ging er schnurstracks auf den Kamin zu und besah sich das Messer und den Kasten mit der Fledermaus und den Käfern – erst dann bemerkte er den Schädel.  
Als ich zu Sherlock hinübersah, trafen sich unsere Augen, dann wandten wir uns beide dem Spiegel zu, wo unsere skeptischen Blicke nun auch von unserem Besucher bemerkt wurden. Er drehte sich zu Sherlock herum.  
  
„Bitte, verzeihen Sie…! Das ist ja so faszinierend…!“ lächelte er.  
Ich räusperte mich unwillkürlich und stellte einen Stuhl vor ihm hin.  
  
„Es scheint, als ob Ihr Fall Ihnen keinen allzu großen Leidensdruck verursachte…“, merkte ich an. Über Sherlocks Gesicht huschte der Hauch eines Schmunzelns.  
„Au contraire, mon cher!“ widersprach unser seltsamer Besucher lächelnd.  
„Dann heraus damit!“ fauchte Sherlock und Miller ächzte entsetzt und riss die Hände hoch, während er verängstigt in die Mündung meiner Waffe starrte.  
„Sherlock!“ zischte ich tadelnd.  
Dieser grinste entschuldigend: „Kleiner Test…!“  
Miller stieß die Luft aus seinen  Lungen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.   
„So…!“ Sherlock warf sich seinerseits in seinen Sessel und zog seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Nun, lassen Sie’s mal gut sein, mit der Maskerade. Aus welchem Fundus einer drittklassigen Provinzbühne haben Sie sich diese Kostümierung zusammengeklaubt?“  
„Bitte, wie? Nein, das ist meine Garderobe – !“   
Sherlock lehnte sich vor und sah ihn von unten herauf lauernd an. „Wollen Sie mich beleidigen?“    
Neugierig schlüpfte ich möglichst unauffällig auf meinen Sessel.  
Unser Besucher hatte nicht die beste Figur und nicht die einnehmendsten Gesichtszüge. Er war eher Durchschnitt, nur der Kurze Bart sah sehr gepflegt aus und seine Haut war auffällig gebräunt. Beinahe schon elegant waren seine Hände. Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, hatte ich noch keinen Schimmer, WAS es eigentlich sein könnte, aber mit diesem Burschen stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht!  
Erneut hob er die Hände, lächelte entwaffnend und lenkte ein.  
„Schon gut…, schon gut… Sie haben ja recht…ich werde es Ihnen erklären…“  
„Weder dieser Hut noch diese Sonnenbrille sind da, um Sie vor UV-Strahlung zu schützen, wie selbst mein Kollege unschwer erkennen wird, sobald Sie beides abgelegt haben werden…“  
  
Miller steckte die Sonnenbrille wieder ein und setzte den Hut auf den Beistelltisch.  
  
„Eine solche Bräune holt man sich nicht, indem man draußen herumläuft, auch nicht als halbnackter Bauarbeiter, Gärtner oder was auch immer…“ Sherlock stand auf und trat vor Miller – dann hatte er plötzlich seine Zeigefinger von oben hinter die Knopfleiste von dessen Hemd gehakt und spähte in dessen Ausschnitt hinab.  
„Solarium. Und ein unechtes Tattoo…“  
Sherlock lächelte süffisant, während er sich wieder setzte: „Ich habe schon schlechtere Toupets gesehen. Aber der Bart würde echter wirken, wenn Sie sich dazu hätten durchringen können, ihn mit ein paar grauen Haaren zu durchsetzen…“  
„Wieso…wieso kaufen Sie mir meine Garderobe nicht ab?“ fragte unser Gast verständnislos.  
„Als ich gerade eben hinter Ihnen herging, war es nur zu offensichtlich. Die Knitterfalten des Mantels lassen erkennen, dass der, der ihn üblicherweise trug, die Kniekehlen etwa ein Inch höher hat als Sie und so wie diese Schuhe abgelaufen sind, kann es unmöglich sein, dass Sie das getan haben. Das ist Second Hand. Und schon zu verbraucht, um es bei Oxfam kaufen zu können. Almosen in diesem Zustand benötigen Sie denn doch noch nicht – also ist dieser…Look Absicht!  
Aber wie kann das sein?  Jemand mit so gepflegten Händen würde sich doch nie für eine so ausgesucht schäbige Garderobe entscheiden!?   
Nun könnte ich die Hoffnung haben, Sie seien undercover hier, doch leider lässt Ihre Neugier…diesen Schluss nicht zu…“  
Sherlock legte grübelnd die Handflächen zusammen, dann zog er eine Schnute, als schmolle er.  
  
„So läuft das nicht!“ sagte er.  
  
Miller machte große Augen – es war auf einmal keinerlei Coolness mehr übrig, doch er war wohl noch zu überrascht, um schon richtig enttäuscht sein zu können.  
Anders als Sherlock.  
Seufzend warf er seinen Oberkörper zurück in den Sessel.  
„Einmal! Einmal hoffe ich, dass ich mich irre – doch vergebens…! Welch eine Ironie…!“  sinnierte er dramatisch.  
„Mr Holmes, ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde nicht hinderlich sein! Und ich werde Sie gut bezahlen – ich habe ein bisschen gespart…“  
„NEIN!“ bellte Sherlock.  
Verwundert schnappte ich mir den Hut unseres Besuchers und sah hinein. Innen war ein Etikett mit Wäschekuli beschriftet:   
„D. H. Lawrence-Theater, Eastwood….“, las ich.  
Sherlock schnaubte und bedachte mich mit einem genervten Blick. „Wieso greifst du mir vor, John? Als ob der Unterhaltungswert dieses Besuches nicht schon mager genug wäre!  
Ist das allgemein üblich?“ fragte er dann.  „Dass erfolglose Schauspieler versuchen, sich selbst eine Fernsehserie auf den Leib zu schreiben?   
Das ist es doch! Sie suchen nach Inspiration für einen markanten, schrulligen Ermittlertypen und eine fesselnde Handlung für einen…wie heißt das – ? Pilotfilm…?“  
„Ob Sie damit Werbung machen oder es lieber geheim halten, bleibt selbstverständlich Ihnen überlassen, mein lieber Freund! Ich will – “  
„WER? Mit wem reden Sie denn da bloß?!“ Sherlock verrenkte sich demonstrativ, so als sei ihm gerade klar geworden, dass sich Millers Gesprächspartner dann ja wohl irgendwo hinter seinem Sessel vor dem Fenster befinden müsse.  
„Verzeihung…! Bitte, wenn Sie das als…plumpe Vertraulichkeit aufgefasst haben, tut es mir leid…“, sagte er. „Ich…würde Ihnen und Ihrem Assistenten gerne hospitieren, ja, das haben Sie sehr richtig erkannt… – Sie sind wirklich brillant! Ich bin schwer beeindruckt! – aber ich denke, wir könnten alle davon profitieren. Ich kann zum Beispiel als Staubsaugervertreter bei einer Zeugin klingeln oder jemanden mit einer Meinungsumfrage ablenken, während Sie…ihr Ding machen… oder ich fingiere einen Unfall oder Zusammenbruch auf der Straße – “  
„Tze!“ Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Das ist alles kalter Kaffee! – Schön: Sie sind selbst auf solche Ideen gekommen, oder – seien wir doch ehrlich: Haben Sie sich vielmehr abgeschaut! Ärgerlich genug. Aber weshalb sollte ich ein Interesse daran haben, dass Tricks, die ich anwende und weiterhin anwenden möchte, Millionen von Zuschauern unter die Nase gerieben werden? Nicht einmal die  Polizei ist so dumm!“  
„Bitte, Mr Holmes!“ Er klang plötzlich flehentlich. „Bitte, verstehen Sie doch! Ich werde nicht jünger und mein großer Durchbruch ist längst überfällig! Ja, vielleicht habe ich mir selbst im Wege gestanden, weil ich mich nie wirklich entscheiden konnte, ob ich lieber schreiben oder spielen will – aber – andererseits – vielleicht liegt genau in diesem Dilemma meine ganz große Chance!“  
Er sah Sherlock eindringlich an, doch dieser blieb ungerührt und skeptisch. Miller sprang auf – ging zum Fenster, wies auf den Vorhang und sagte bedeutsam dreinschauend: „Hier – diese Knitterspuren zeigen eindeutig, dass dieses Band verwendet wurde, um Lady Elvira zu erwürgen!“  
„Da ist kein Band – “, knurrte Sherlock.  
„Und die Dinger nennen sich Raffhalter“, ergänzte ich.  
„Und bei der Anwendung eines Hilfsmittels spricht man von Erdrosseln…“, fuhr Sherlock unerbittlich fort.  
  
Miller ließ die Arme fallen und sah genervt aus.  
„Ja! – Das…! – Kommen Sie schon, das war jetzt ein Beispiel!“ maulte er. „Dr Watson! Sie verstehen mich doch, ich brauche Anregungen für das Drehbuch. Es soll realistisch und überraschend und skurril sein – es muss…in die Richtung gehen, die im Trend liegt, und trotzdem – neu…! Markant! Originell eben…! Monk, Psych, The Mentalist…Castle… - aber doch anders…!“  
  
Er drehte sich, als sei unser Wohnzimmer seine Bühne und verkündete: „Ich werde Rodger Murdock, der ermittelnde Schauspieler sein! – Kommen Sie nicht auf krumme Ideen, Mr Watson – die Idee gehört mir!“ fauchte er plötzlich in meine Richtung.  
„Seine Serie wird abgesetzt – ich schwanke noch, was für eine Serie es gewesen sein soll – und er reist von Casting zu Casting – aber es ist, als läge ein böser Fluch auf ihm…!“ deklamierte er überzogen.  
„Gibt’s auch gute Flüche?“ rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Was Ihnen ein Fluch zu sein scheint, ist für das geplagte Fernsehpublikum ein Segen!“ spottete Sherlock.  
„Doch DANN!“ Miller erstarrte in einer ausladenden Geste…anschließend flüsterte er: „…geschieht ein Mord…bei einem Vorsprechen…!“ Er duckte sich, sah sich um, als könnten von allen Seiten nun Anschläge auf ihn erfolgen… „Aber…! …Rodger Murdock…! …entwirrt die Fäden! Er durchschaut die Intrige…das niederträchtige Motiv! Er entlarvt den feigen Täter…!“  
„Ist gut jetzt!“ unterbrach ich, da ich Sherlocks Entrüstung förmlich spüren konnte. „Wir haben’s begriffen!“  
„So läuft das nicht! Ich bin der, der die Fälle löst, der sie bekommt – man kann sie nicht bei mir kaufen!“ schnaubte Sherlock.  
  
Es hätte jetzt noch gefehlt, dass er gesagt hätte: Ich würde ein Vermögen bezahlen für einen guten Fall! Und da kommen Sie und wollen einen von mir? Ich hab ja selbst nichts! Was denken Sie sich? Ich habe zuhause ein hungriges Gehirn zu füttern und sollte Ihnen etwas abgeben? Das ist eine verkehrte Welt!  
Ich sprang auf, um bei dieser absurden Vorstellung nicht laut lachen zu müssen.  
„Mr Miller – oder wie immer Sie heißen. Sie müssen sich das so vorstellen, als seien Sie im Anzeigenteil einer Zeitung  versehentlich in die falsche Rubrik gerutscht – was so ziemlich jedem passieren kann: Wir bieten keine Fälle an – wir suchen sie – gewissermaßen.“  
Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin und sagte freundlich: „Es war sehr interessant, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber – “  
„Bitte, warten Sie!“ stöhnte Miller kläglich. „Ich verstehe ja, wenn Sie gerade keinen Fall haben…, aber Sie könnten mir doch Bescheid geben, wenn es so weit ist! Und ich wäre auch diskret. Ihre Klienten hätten nichts zu fürchten!“  
„Raus“, sagte Sherlock tonlos.  
„Ich…wäre ein zahlender Praktikant…“, schmeichelte Miller.  
„RAUS!!“ brüllte Sherlock und bäumte sich dabei in seinem Sessel förmlich auf.  
Ich schnappte den Hut, stülpte ihn mit beiden Händen auf Millers Kopf, packte den uneinsichtigen Mimen, drehte ihn Richtung Tür und schob: „Besser, Sie gehen jetzt…!“  
Dann konnte ich spüren, dass Sherlock hinter mir aufsprang – es fühlte sich geradezu bedrohlich an und es muss wohl auch so ausgesehen haben, denn Miller wandte sich plötzlich zur Flucht.    
Ich wartete noch und lauschte seinen polternden Schritten, dann wurde ich mir des zornigen Keuchens hinter mir bewusst und wandte mich um.  
„Hey! Ganz ruhig…!“ entfuhr es mir. Selten hatte ich Sherlock so außer sich gesehen. Sein verzerrtes Gesicht war ungesund weiß und rot gefärbt. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Oberarme. „Okay…! Okay, der Idiot ist weg, reg dich ab, bitte…! – Ausatmen, Sherlock…schön ausatmen…!“  
Stattdessen schnappte er nach Luft  und dann merkte er wohl, wie sehr er sich in seine Wut reingesteigert hatte und sah mich verwirrt an. Gewaltsam stieß er die Luft aus.  
„Das war so…! …Geschmacklos…! Demütigend!!“ japste er angewidert.  
„Komm schon..., ich denke nicht, dass er es so gemeint hat!“ versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigend. „Natürlich läuft es so nicht – und ich kann verstehen, wenn du enttäuscht bist – aber…versuche, es von der heiteren Seite zu nehmen...!“  
„Pah…!“ platzte er theatralisch heraus, machte sich los und rauschte ins Badezimmer, wo er sofort die Dusche aufdrehte.  
  
„Na, bestens!“ murmelte ich genervt.   
  
Gerade hatten wir einen beschaulichen Vormittag verbracht – und nun war die Stimmung völlig im A****…!      
  
   
  
   
  
   
tbc


	235. Wie man einen Mittwochnachmittag totschlägt

  
  
  
Seufzend packte ich die Aprikosenkerne aus, um zu sehen, ob sie feucht wären bzw ihnen Rückstände von Fruchtfleisch anhafteten. Da sie aber sauber und trocken waren, verstaute ich sie gleich bei den übrigen im Gefrierfach. Ich beschloss, mal für alle Fälle die Namen Miller und Rodger Murdock zu notieren.   
  
Zu blöd…!  
Wieso hatte ich Sherlock nicht vorgeschlagen, lass uns doch in den Zoo gehen? Ich war lange nicht mehr da. Gibt es etwas Neues?  
Mir wäre nach Raubkatzen…ich mag Raubkatzen…naja, sie anzuschauen. Sie bewegen sich so elegant und kraftvoll – und sie können so überwältigend träge und faul herumhängen, dass man beim puren Hinsehen schon entspannt…oder wir besuchen Macs Lemuren…!  
  
Ja, vielleicht hätte es dann diesem Miller zu lange gedauert und er wäre gegangen…!   
  
Aber wer weiß, wann er dann wiedergekommen wäre…?  
  
Seltsam, dass das ausgerechnet jetzt geschah, nachdem ich versucht hatte, Sherlock die ein oder andere Krimiserie nahezubringen… Schließlich war das ein klassisches Motiv, auch wenn es zumeist so ablief, dass ein Journalist, TV-Detektiv oder Krimiautor bei einer (Zivil-)streife mitfahren darf – keine Ahnung, wer eigentlich damit angefangen hat – bei Castle baut sogar die komplette Serie auf dieser Idee auf…  
  
Naja, Miller war eben nicht in der Position, sich bei der Polizei als Praktikant anzubieten…, dachte, ein Privatermittler würde das schon machen, wenn die Kohle stimmt.   
Oder ihm schwebte einfach wirklich so ein Sam Spade-Epigone vor…  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich fast lachen. Sherlock in einem kleinen schäbigen Büro in Trenchcoat und Schlapphut, als chronisch unterbeschäftigter "Private Eye", der billigen Whiskey trinkt und raucht…, dann klopft eine verzweifelte junge Dame an seine Tür – halb verfolgte Unschuld, halb Vamp…  
  
Ha, oh, ja – und am Telefon im Vorzimmer sitze ich als seine unterbezahlte Sekretärin…!  
  
Lächerlich…!  
   
  
Wie ist er bloß auf Sherlock gekommen?  
  
  
Okay…, mein Blog…, Sherlocks Website…  
  
  
Da fiel mir der letzte Kommentar von Chris Melas ein:  
„Nochmal danke für Ihre große Hilfe. Ich habe mit ein paar Jungs aus der Branche überlegt, dass man basierend auf Ihren Fällen eine Reihe von graphischen Romanen aufbauen könnte.“  
Er hatte das zu nachtschlafender Zeit gepostet und ich etliche Stunden später nur wenig eloquent geantwortet: Mir fehlen die Worte.  
  
Ooouuh…  
Ich sollte ihm wohl dringend mitteilen, dass – falls überhaupt! – unsere Namen und unser Aussehen geändert werden müssten.   
  
Ja, okay, ich hatte diese Fotos gepostet, damit man uns nicht wieder verwechseln sollte…vielleicht auch nicht sehr clever…   
  
Natürlich mussten potentielle Klienten irgendwie von uns erfahren, denn auch wenn sich Sherlock „Beratender Detektiv“ nannte: Als Polizeiberater verdiente er nichts, also musste er es sich schon gefallen lassen, als Privatdetektiv gesehen zu werden.  
  
Aber es war nicht gut, wenn alle Welt wusste, wie er aussah; er war schon öfters Undercover aufgetreten und dabei hatte er keineswegs immer sein Äußeres aufwändig verändert…  
  
Und es war absolut absurd!  
Ich meine: Wann hätte man jemals von einem realen, zeitgenössischen Meister-Privatdetektiv gehört?!    
Das schließt sich gegenseitig aus…!  
  
Ich hielt einen Moment inne, aber – nein, da gab es nichts, was ich mit Sherlock besprechen musste; die Sache war klar.  
  
Nachdem ich Melas kurz und höflich gemailt hatte, ging ich in die Küche, um Tee aufzusetzen, anschließend sortierte ich die Zeitungen, die ich bei unserer Rückkehr an der Haustür aufgelesen hatte: Daily Telegraph, Daily Mirror…nanu? Daily Mail? …von ihren Verächtern auch gerne Daily Fail genannt – ist die für Mrs Hudson? Nein. Vielleicht ein Versehen …oder einfach ein Werbegeschenk.  
Nachdenklich legte ich sie achtlos beiseite auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls an der Schmalseite des Tisches.  
  
Ohne, dass ich es wollte blieben meine Blicke an den Schlagzeilen des Telegraph hängen:  
  
„Haftbefehl gegen Gaddafi und Verwandte  
„US-Drohnenangriff auf Wasiristan (eine Bergregion in Pakistan an der Grenze zu Afghanistan)  
„Selbstmordattentäter attackieren das InterConti in Kabul  
  
„…das Hotel InterContinental sollte am gestrigen Dienstag Ziel mehrerer Selbstmordattentäter werden, was afghanische Sicherheitskräfte jedoch weitgehend verhindern konnten, so dass die Taliban nicht bis zu der dort stattfindenden Friedenskonferenz der Provinzgouverneure vordringen konnten. Bereits vergangenen Samstag detonierte ein Sprengsatz vor einem zivilen Krankenhaus in Logar und tötete zahlreiche Frauen und Kinder. Solche Gewalttaten sollen offenbar das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung in die afghanischen Institutionen sowie in ISAF untergraben…“  
  
…hör auf…! beschwor mich eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf wiederholt vergeblich, ehe ich mich von der unfreiwilligen Lektüre losreißen konnte.  
  
…Christine Lagarde neue Vorsitzende des Internationalen Währungsfonds…Athen beschließt heute weiteres Sparpaket…  
  
…weiterhin warm bis schwül, vorwiegend heiter…  
  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Toll.  
  
Jetzt war meine Laune auch im Eimer.  
  
Und der Tee auch: Ich hatte ihn vergessen und er hatte viel zu lange gezogen.  
  
Fein!  
  
Genervt ging ich zurück in die Küche, um neuen Tee zu machen.  
   
  
Inzwischen war das Geräusch der Dusche aus Sherlocks Bad verstummt, nun klappte die Tür und ein Gespenst schwebte hinter mir vorbei…oder, um präzise zu sein ein frischgewaschener Detektiv in nichts als ein blütenweißes Bettlaken gehüllt – was sofort beklemmende Erinnerungen in mir weckte. Sherlock dagegen schien sich dabei nichts Besonderes zu denken. Er zögerte mitten im Raum.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ brummte er.  
„Klar…“, gab ich zurück, „…was soll sein…?“   
  
Er antwortete nicht und rauschte ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hörte ihn kurz mit den Zeitungen rascheln, dann wie er innehielt – wohl, um aus dem Fenster zu spähen.  
Schließlich kam er zurück, blieb in der Schiebetür stehen und sagte: „Afghanistan…hast den Tee zu lange ziehen lassen… Dashalb macht du neuen.“  
„Brillant…“, murrte ich.  
„Gut.“  
„Hm?!“  
„Besser, als wenn es daran läge, dass dich die Griechenlandkrise an Moriartys Phishingaktion erinnert hat…“    
„Oh, das…   
Was meinst du? Bei seinen Möglichkeiten brauchte er doch gar nicht zu stehlen – es gefällt ihm bloß besser – ich meine, er könnte sicher einfach ein Konto eröffnen und frei erfundene Milliarden einfach da hineinhacken – oder wie man das nennen soll. Aber er wollte…es jemandem wegnehmen…dich beeindrucken…und Mycroft ärgern...  
Sherlock feixte: „Zweifellos!“  
  
Mist. Dass Moriarty um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlte, gefiel ihm also noch immer.  
  
Missmutig packte ich Tee und Zubehör auf ein Tablett und brachte es zum Schreibtisch, setzte mich in den Stuhl an der Kaminseite und schaltete den Fernseher ein – was Schwachsinn war, da jetzt nichts lief, was ich sehen oder wissen wollte.  
  
Sherlock bediente sich beim Tee und warf der Rückseite meines aufgeklappten Laptops einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
  
„Du wirst doch wohl nicht über diesen Schmierenkomödianten bloggen wollen…oder über Mac…?“  
„Weder noch.  
Oder sollte ich?“  
„Bloß nicht!“  
„Gut.“  
„Zeit, sich ein neues Passwort zu überlegen, John…“  
  
Ehe ich auch nur daran denken konnte, ein angelegentliches Seufzen zu unterdrücken, war es mir auch schon entwischt.  
  
„Später vielleicht…“, wich ich aus, dann dachte ich an Olivias Passwort. Natürlich musste ich es in meinen Notizen nachsehen.  
„Wimvsbonp. Was war es? Die Anfangsbuchstaben eines Songs?” wollte ich wissen.  
„Diese Masche ist dir also geläufig. Keine schlechte Methode. Aber ich würde auch das rausbekommen.  
Wimvsbonp sreht für Why is my verse so barren of new pride.”  
“Ehm…, Shakespeare Sonnet?” riet ich.   
“Nummer 76.”  
“Ah, deshalb hast du nach der Kalenderwoche gefragt. Der Zyklus hat am 1. Januar 2010 begonnen. Naja. Clever aber auch umständlich…“, befand ich. Was ich dachte, war jedoch: Da sind wir wieder! Pride und Shakespeare! Brrr! Wenn diese Woche überstanden ist, mache ich drei Kreuze!  
„So clever nun auch nicht! Im Schlafzimmer gab es nur wenige Bücher. Aber darunter war eine alte Ausgabe mit Shakespeare Sonneten, A Lover’s Complaint und Venus and Adonis. Zu kostbar, um darin zu schmökern – also am ehesten eine Liebesgabe des Earl an seine Auserwählte.   
So vorhersehbar!“  
Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
Schön. Etwas in der Art war also auch keine Option! Es sei denn, mir fiele ein Text ein, auf den er wirklich im Traum nicht kommen würde!  
Unwillkürlich wandte ich mich um und sagte mir, dass es nichts bringen konnte, wenn ich jetzt meine Blicke über die Bücherregale schweifen ließ, um dann einen Buchtitel wie Diary of Jack the Ripper von Shirley Harrison zu einem Passwort wie SHDoJtR plus Erscheinungsjahr zu verwursten. Das wüsste er doch sofort!  
  
„Ich dachte nur, es sei gut, Melas zu schreiben, dass diese Comicfiguren bloß nicht so aussehen und heißen sollen wie wir. Frage mich, ob wir von diesem Miller nochmal hören werden…“, sagte ich ud wandte mich wieder Sherlock zu.  
Dieser schnaubte nur und   
...tippte auf meinem Laptop herum...!  
  
„Würdest du das vielleicht mal bleiben lassen?!“ fauchte ich empört.  
„Hab dich doch nicht so. Ich checke bloß meine Mails.  
Frank schreibt, er sei von David Barber persönlich um seine Mithilfe gebeten worden. Muss ich das verstehen?!“ fragte mich Sherlock verärgert.  
Ich musste lachen.  
Das bedeutete sicher eine Riesenehre für Frank – und der große Detektiv hatte natürlich mal wieder keine Ahnung!  
„Schreib ihm, er soll auf seine Finger aufpassen und sich nicht beißen lassen“, gab ich Auskunft.  
Sherlock starrte mich stirnrunzelnd an, aber dann fiel der Penny.  
„Ah! Die alljährliche Zählung der königlichen Höckerschwäne!“ knurrte er. „Eine unsinnige Tradition. Schwan schmeckt doch bekanntlich furchtbar! – Was kaum verwundern dürfte…!“   
Und dann begann er auf einmal zu jaulen!   
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass es sich um Gesang handeln sollte – den eines Countertenors!   
„Olim lacus colueram,   
olim pulcher exstiteram,   
dum cygnus ego fueram*…!”  
“Aufhören!” jammerte ich. “Das ist ja schrecklich!”  
„Das muss so klingen!“ erklärte der falsetto singing Detective brummend. Immerhin hörte er sich jetzt wieder normal an!  
„Das weiß ich doch, du gebratener Schwan!“ lachte ich. „Ich finde es grundsätzlich furchtbar, wenn ein Kerl klingt, als wär er Sopran – egal wie gut er ist – es ist…irgendwie…naja unnatürlich…“  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn man’s kann, ohne davon Halsschmerzen zu bekommen oder sonstige Beschwerden, kann es nicht verkehrt sein. Aber deinem subjektiven, ästhetischen Befinden zuliebe werde ich es unterlassen…“  
„Danke…!“ stammelte ich überrascht.  
Unterdessen griff Sherlock zur Geige und fiedelte einfach so die Nummer vom gebratenen Schwan aus Carl Orffs Carmina Burana mal eben aus dem Gedächtnis – während ich rasch den Fernseher abwürgte, ließ mein Mitbewohner den Schwan aus Karneval der Tiere majestätisch-melancholisch durch unser Wohnzimmer gleiten und spielte dann etwas düsteres, was ich auch schon mal gehört hatte…dem Zusammenhang nach tippe ich mal auf den Schwan von Tuonela von Sibelius; das könnte hinkommen... Schließlich wurde es wieder leichter für mich, da Sherlock zu Schwanensee überging.  
  
Was so ein kalter, herzloser Soziopath doch schmachten kann…! dachte ich – irgendwo zwischen Spott und Rührung schwankend… was meine Laune jedoch etwas dämpfte, war, dass mir auch das „White Swan“ wieder einfiel, wo ich mich mit Sgt. Sam Bradstreet getroffen hatte…  
  
Niederschmetternd, wie sehr mich damals Stayin‘ Alive aus der Fassung gebracht hatte!  
  
Jetzt allerdigs amüsierte mich die Idee, Moriarty könne vielleicht den Text dieses Songs als Passwort verwenden… Nein, er hatte sich bestimmt etwas Komplizierteres als das ausgesucht!   
  
Hey…! Ich konnte einfach so an ihn denken! Es regte mich gerade eigentlich gar nicht auf!  
Ob das an Sherlocks Geigenspiel lag…?  
  
Er ging gerade nochmals zu dem bekanntesten Thema aus Schwanensee über und es war deutlich zu spüren, dass er nun das Finale ansteuerte.  
  
Schade, dass ich ihn nicht aufgenommen hatte…!  
  
  
„Übrigens singen sterbende Höckerschwäne keineswegs – auch wenn der Schwan von Avon das ebenso behauptet hat wie seine weniger berühmten Kollegen!“ erklärte Sherlock kühl und arrogant in mein andächtiges Schweigen hinein.  
  
„Und so wird ganz plötzlich aus Odette ...Rotbart!“ seufzte ich ernüchtert. Dieser Kommentar war nun wirklich vernichtend.   
  
Zu meiner Überraschung erstarrte Sherlock und sah mich entgeistert an.  
  
„Nun guck doch nicht so! Ich meine ja nur, eben noch geigst du einfach wunderschön und gefühlvoll, also spielst sozusagen den weißen Schwan und im nächsten Moment sagst du etwas total …prosaisches – wie um mir zu beweisen, wie kaltblütig du bist und wie wenig dich Romantik berührt – was mich in diesem Kontext eben an den bösen Zauberer in diesem Ballett denken lässt.“  
  
„Ooh… ja, natürlich… es…“, begann Sherlock zerstreut.  
„Es ist für mich einfach Musik, weißt du? …sie ist mehr oder weniger gut spielbar und mehr oder weniger kunstvoll. Ob sie eine Handlung hat, das ist…Kinderkram…”, versuchte er leicht verärgert zu erklären. „Das ist bloß unterhaltsamer Schnickschnack für die Banausen und kleinen Geister, die eigentlich nichts von Musik verstehen.  
Es gibt ja auch Musikstücke, bei denen sich der Komponist keine Geschichte oder auch nur Situation gedacht hat. Trotzdem kommt irgendwann ein romantischer Trottel daher und schreibt einen Text dazu – und das, was eigentlich die Musik ausmachte, ist auf einmal nur noch Begleitung für …eine primitive, alberne Aneinanderreihung von Worten – degradiert, um etwas Minderwertigem zu dienen.   
Oder jemand macht einen Zeichentrickfilm zu einem Musikstück, eine Geschichte, die absolut nichts mit den Noten zu tun hat…“  
  
„Ah! verstehe!“ machte ich bedeutungsschwer und versuchte, ernsthaft dreinzusehen.  
  
Du provozierst es wirklich, dass dir die Leute von Zeit zu Zeit deinen langen Schwanenhals umdrehen möchten! dachte ich.  
  
Unterdessen legte er das Instrument beiseite und begann sich lustlos durch die beiden Zeitungen zu blättern.  
    
Da ich auch nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, tat ich es ihm gleich, schnappte mir die von dem leeren Stuhl und begann mit der Daily Mail von hinten – wodurch ich rasch auf ein Rätsel stieß: Einen Buchstabensalat mit Hinweisen. Nicht gerade verlockend, aber ich sah ihn mir einmal an:  
  
    
  
Doesn’t mean farewell,   
doesn’t mean the opposite of sell – and it’s shorter.  
  
Could mean a lot – but often it’s about 30, 5 or in former times 6 – but if it’s the better one it is only 1.  
  
Greek for ten.  
  
Inside that you can drink that bévérage.  
  
Good to have lots of that for your career, even there is something unpleasant in it. Contains also certain sports.  
  
A drug and something a car should have.  
  
Together.  
  
Means thousand.  
  
Best friend of the sweet prince.   
  
Always late but sounds funny if you put a liquid consonant in front of.  
  
Just a moment that can’t win.  
  
Something undoubtable with the top of something behind.  
  
  
  
  
(Sorry, wegen der Darstellung! Wer es sich leichter machen möchte, kann ja mal den Buchstabensalat hier:  
  
S  K  I  L  L  H  N  X  S  Y  L  T  D  A  C  
Q  E  X  C  C  X  X  I  B  R  M  S  E  H  A   
B  A  D  D  N  E  K  S  I  E  P  C  K  P  F  
A  R  L  T  K  S  P  E  E  D  Y  S  A  M  E  
F  L  R  E  U  B  D  B  C  W  R  X  S  X  P  
T  Y  H  O  R  A  T  I  O  F  A  B  S  P  W  
E  S  K  L  P  R  O  O  F  S  L  K  S  H  X   
R  I  R  I  O  S  E  C  O  N  D  A  B  D  P  
O  X  O  K  L  K  Z  W  P  S  J  P  H  A  B  
R  C  M  F  P  G  Y  A  D  E  N  O  R  O  F    
D  A  E  D  Y  D  A  E  R  L  A  E  R  A  L    
U  A  P  D  N  A  R  E  T  E  P  N  E  H  W  
  
rauskopieren und sich in Courier oder einer anderen Schriftart mit konstanter Laufweite darstellen lassen, hier kann man das ja leider nicht erzwingen.)  
  
  
  
Langweilig! dachte ich lustlos.  
  
“Hat Frank sonst nochwas geschrieben?” fragte ich, nur um irgendwas zu reden.  
„Nicht wirklich. Dass er hofft, dass es uns besser geht und so einen Quatsch eben…“  
Dann machte er übertrieben große, ängstliche Augen und raunte konspirativ über den Tisch, als könne es sonst jeder Feind mithören:  
„Und theimprobableone meint, in der Daily Mail sei ein Rätsel, das ihm sehr, sehr verdächtig scheint...!   
So ein Schwachsinn! Er hat es mir gemailt!“  
  
„In der Daily Mail?!“ rief ich verdutzt. „Sherlock! Wir haben heute eine Daily Mail bekommen!“  
  
Verdattert starrte er mich an: „Das kann kein Zufall sein!“  
  
Da er sich nun die Zeitung schnappte und offenbar feststellte, dass das Rätsel auf dem Bildschirm dasselbe war, drehte ich den Laptop wieder zu mir herum – es war schließlich meiner! – und besah mir das Ganze genauer.  
  
  
Was sollte daran nun so verdächtig sein? fragte ich mich.  
  
  
Sherlock murmelte süffisant: „Da haben wir den Salat…! …aber natürlich…!“  
  
  
Verwirrt las ich in der untersten Zeile, woran meine Augen gerade hängen geblieben waren: „…DNA…?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************

  
Zum Rätsel:  
  
Wie üblich können die Wörter vorwärts und rückwärts eingebaut sein und das sowohl waagerecht, als auch senkrecht oder diagonal.   
Vielleicht findet ihr ja auch mehr als erwartet...?  
  
  
  
  
  
     
*  „Einst flog ich über den See,  
     einst war ich schön,  
     als ich noch ein Schwan war…“  
  
  



	236. KREUZ UND QUE(E)R

 

 

  
S  K  I  L  L  H  N  X  S  Y  L  T  D  A  C  
Q  E  X  C  C  X  X  I  B  R  M  S  E  H  A   
B  A  D  D  N  E  K  S  I  E  P  C  K  P  F  
A  R  L  T  K  S  P  E  E  D  Y  S  A  M  E  
F  L  R  E  U  B  D  B  C  W  R  X  S  X  P  
T  Y  H  O  R  A  T  I  O  F  A  B  S  P  W  
E  S  K  L  P  R  O  O  F  S  L  K  S  H  X   
R  I  R  I  O  S  E  C  O  N  D  A  B  D  P  
O  X  O  K  L  K  Z  W  P  S  J  P  H  A  B  
R  C  M  F  P  G  Y  A  D  E  N  O  R  O  F    
D  A  E  D  Y  D  A  E  R  L  A  E  R  A  L    
U  A  P  D  N  A  R  E  T  E  P  N  E  H  W

  
  
  
Doesn’t mean farewell,   
doesn’t mean the opposite of sell – and it’s shorter,  
las ich den ersten Tipp.  
  
Das schien einfach, oder? „BY“ – allerdings ein ziemlich kurzes Wort für so ein Rätsel, ich meine, was für ein Aufwand dafür…!  
  
Ich scannte das Buchstabenfeld nach Ypsilons…  
Ah, ist es das schon? aus der zweiten Reihe rückwärts schräg hoch? Sieht so aus.  
  
Could mean a lot – but often it’s about 30, 5 or in former times 6 – but if it’s the better one it is only 1.  
  
Kann eine Menge bedeuten, aber oft geht es um dreißig, fünf oder in vergangenen Zeiten sechs…aber wenn es das Bessere ist, ist es nur eines…?!  
  
Keine Ahnung!  
  
Greek for ten.  
Okay, ähm: Deka – nein, um genau zu sein dekas…  
  
Mir kam wieder in den Sinn, wie Sherlock damals die ersten codierten Nachrichten von Anonymous entschlüsselt hatte. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass sein Vorname enthalten sein müsse und er daher zuerst  das „K“ ausfindig machen werde, da es ein seltener Buchstabe ist… Nun suchte auch ich nach einem „K“.  
Auch DEKAS war schnell gefunden; es begann in der ersten Zeile und war senkrecht von oben nach unten geschrieben.  
  
Inside that you can drink that bévérage.  
Wieso die Akzente?  
In dem kann man jenes Getränk trinken…?  
Ach so: Kaffee im Café! Klar, logisch. Und gesucht ist CAFE.  
  
Das CAFE hing ganz rechts oben in der Ecke. Ich beschloss, mir die gefundenen Wörter zu notieren.  
  
Good to have lots of that for your career, even there is something unpleasant in it. Contains also certain sports.  
Nicht verwirren lassen, Watson!  
Es ist gut, viele davon zu haben…  
Tja, was? Beziehungen? Begabungen?   
Ah, hatte ich nicht längst ganz links oben SKILL entdeckt? Stimmt…  
…aber wenn es das ist, wie passt dann der Rest dazu…?  
Sport? Oder Sportarten? …unerfreulich…?!  
  
Als der Penny fiel, rollte ich die Augen: SKI und ILL!  
ILL ist zweifellos un-   
Oh.  
  
„Unerfreulich in Skill – fehlt da nicht was? Es steckt ja auch KILL drin…“, sagte ich und sah Sherlock an. Doch der war gerade abwesend. Um genau zu sein, er starrte in sein Smartphone.  
„Aber, aber! Du brauchst doch wohl keine Hilfe beim Rätseln?“ spottete ich.  
  
Er stand nur auf und rauschte durch die Küche ins Schlafzimmer – ich verspürte einen Luftzug.  
  
Na, dann nicht.  
  
A drug and something a car should have…  
Drogen?  
Aber, wenn es wirklich um Drogen ginge, würden sie nicht so offen genannt, oder?  
Drogen und Autos… Das weckte bei mir eher mulmige Erinnerungen!  
Seufzend nahm ich mich zusammen und suchte mit den Augen die Buchstaben ab.  
Ah, da steht SPEED in der vierten Zeile!  
Da steht sogar speedy. Wahrscheinlich ein Versehen.   
   
Together.  
Gibt’s ein Synonym für „zusammen“?  
Naja…vielleicht im Sinne von ungetrennt …oder gleichzeitig…?  
Egal, erst mal weiter!  
  
Means thousand.  
Ich suchte nach etwas mit MILL- aber dann kam mir DEKAS wieder in den Sinn – also vielleicht KILO?  
Griechisch wäre Chilioi, deshalb hatten sie das dieses Mal nicht angegeben…  
Für das KILO brauchte ich länger – es war von unten nach oben geschrieben und befand sich in der vierten Spalte von links.  
  
Best friend of the sweet prince…?   
Brrr!  
Die Disney-Prinzen auf dem Törtchen fielen mir wieder ein und ich dachte ironisch: Hehe, ich sollte Ally fragen…!  
  
Always late but sounds funny if you put a liquid consonant in front of.  
…ein flüssiger Konsonant…wer braucht diesen Phonetik-Linguistik-Kram?   
Ich erinnerte mich dunkel…also: mit l, m, n oder r…oder Zischlaut...was ist mit "w"? Nein, Quatsch, gilt als Halbvokal...  
…klingt was lustig…?  
Etwas, das immer spät ist…?  
Was ist denn immer spät? NIGHT? SUPPER?  
Das ergibt keinen Sinn – und mit dem flüssigen Konsonanten schon gar nicht, denn beide Wörter beginnen ja bereits mit einem…!  
  
Just a moment that can’t win.  
Ein Augenblick, der nicht siegen kann…  
Hmmm! …a SECOND!  
Da sie richtig herum geschrieben war, fand ich sie recht schnell, obwohl sie ziemlich weit unten stand.  
  
Nun noch:  
Something undoubtable with the top of something behind.  
...the top...behind...?  
Ha, das hab ich doch gerade eben gesehen! PROOF! π – mit ROOF! - Pi seht unbezweifelbar fest. - Boah, jetzt komme ich mir schon fast wie ein richtiger Nerd vor...  
  
  
Ja, aber was ist daran nun verdächtig?  
Das mit der DNA war wohl doch nur Zufall, da hatte der Rätselkonstrukteur eben geschlampt – ist ja kein Preisrätsel, vielleicht macht er das noch nicht lange oder der Zuständige ist mal ausgefallen.  
  
Oder befinden sich die verdächtigen Teile, bei dem, was ich nicht herausbekomme?  
Sind da unten nicht auffällig viele „A“?  
…und was ist mit KILL?  
Nachdenklich ließ ich meine Augen über das Buchstabenfeld schweifen: BAD…SYLT…AX…RATIO…AREAL…  
…Nein, da hatte der Rätselfritze wohl wirklich einen schlechten Tag gehabt!  
  
In diesem Moment klappte Sherlocks Schlafzimmertür und schlug gegen die Wand.  
  
„Bist du fertig?“ fragte Sherlock, indem er hereinrauschte. Zu meiner Überraschung war er im Anzug und trug auch wieder Schuhe – wollte er nochmal los?  
Dann sah ich meinen Revolver in seiner Hand.  
  
„Was zur…?“  
„John, das ist ja erbärmlich!“ schimpfte er, indem er auf meine Notizen sah. „Mehr hast du nicht gefunden?“  
„Naja: BAD…SYLT…AX…RATIO…AREAL und D.N.A. Das passt aber zu keinem Hinweis…“  
Er seufzte, wirbelte zum Kamin herum und vertauschte dort den Revolver mit – dem Schädel, den er mit ausgerecktem Arm vor sich hinhielt und ihm demonstrativ in die leeren Augenhöhlen sah.  
„Oh…“, mir dämmerte, was er damit bezweckte.  
Sherlock ließ sein Requisit sinken und zitierte dann mit sanfter Stimme:  
“…goodnight, sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!”  
“Shit, es heißt nicht RATIO – es heißt HORATIO…wirklich dämlich! Darauf hätte ich kommen können! – Aber verrätst du mir, was du mit meinem Revolver vorhast?”  
„Wie du vorhin sehr richtig bemerkt hast, steckt in skill auch kill!“ antwortete er und stellte den Schädel auf seinen Platz zurück.  
„Du planst nicht wirklich, jemanden zu erschießen!“  
„Natürlich nicht. …ob er wirklich eine Axt verwenden soll…?“ grübelte Sherlock.  
„WAS?!“  
„Keine Sorge, John. Das Yard ist im Bilde, ich überlege bloß noch, wie – “  
  
Sein Telefon klingelte. Als er auf das Display sah und die Augen rollte, wusste ich, dass es Mycroft sein musste.  
  
„Was willst du?“ fragte er unwirsch. „Weiß ich längst! Das Yard ist informiert. Ich hab alles im Griff – halt dich einfach raus –   
Ja, das hat er.  
Ob ich sicher bin, alles gefunden zu haben?!“ fragte Sherlock entrüstet. „Wenn du weißt, wer mit Peter und Paul gemeint ist, dann heraus damit. Anscheinend leben sie ja noch.  
Ansichtssache? Wieso Ansichtssache?!“  
Dann erstarrte er plötzlich – zuerst sah er fassungslos aus, dann kleinlaut und schließlich wieder verärgert.  
„Nein…aber dann ist alles klar.   
Ehm…danke…“  
  
Er legte auf und wandte sich betreten zu mir um. Das Danke war ihm sichtlich schwergefallen und dass er etwas übersehen hatte, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.  
  
„Peter und Paul…sollen ermordet werden?“ fragte ich. „Steht das da etwa auch?!“  
„Nein…aber das dachte ich…“, murmelte er du fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann schnappte er sich die Zeitung erneut.  
„Fang mit dem allerletzten Buchstaben an und lies rückwärts.“  
  
Verdutzt folgte ich dem Befehl. Jetzt stand da zu meiner Überraschung: When Peter and Paul are already dead for one day! …so viel zu areal und dna!  
„Wenn Peter und Paul bereits einen Tag tot sind…?!“   
„Das sind sie längst. Der Überlieferung zufolge wurde der eine gekreuzigt – angeblich kopfüber – was ich nicht glauben kann, denn das ginge viel zu schnell – der andere wurde wohl enthauptet“, schnaubte der Detektiv.  
„Peter… Simon Petrus und Paulus?“ fragte ich verdutzt. „Komm schon, lass dir nicht alle Würmer einzeln aus der Nase ziehen! Was soll das?“  
Er setzte sich mir gegenüber:  „Wenn du sechs Stück von etwas willst, und du drückst dich altmodisch aus – was sagst du dann?“  
„Ein halbes Dutzend“, antwortete ich verständnislos.   
Er nickte. „Und 30 Minuten sind?“  
Jetzt wurde ich langsam ärgerlich: „Eine halbe Stunde! Worauf willst du hinaus?!“  
Sechs, dreißig…  
„HALF!“ jaulte ich.  „Wenn sie Null-Komma-fünf geschrieben hätten, wäre zu einfach gewesen…und das Bessere – ist die bessere Hälfte! Und die ist immer EIN Mensch! – Oh, wie blöd…!“  
„Sowas sagst du hinterher ja öfter!  
Aber für das Synonyme von together habe sogar ich Hilfe gebraucht.“ Er hielt mir sein Handy unter die Nase:   [link href="http://www.crosswordsolver.org/definition/y/Ysame"]http://www.crosswordsolver.org/definition/y/Ysame[/link]  
„…YSAME!“ Ich suchte im Buchstabensalat danach und Sherlock knurrte: „SPEEDYSAME! Merkst du was, John?!“  
„ – und CAFE – du meinst es geht wirklich um unser Speedy’s hier unten?“  
  
Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und spähte durch das Fenster zu seiner Rechten. „Das ist nur zur Spezifikation…  
Fehlt noch, das, was immer spät ist und lustig klingt, wenn man einen flüssigen Konsonanten davorsetzt. Es KLINGT aber nur lustig, weil man es anders schreibt!“   
Er sah mich lauernd an – wie eine Katze ein Mauseloch.  
„Komm schon! Wenn dich was amüsiert – machst du was?!“  
Ich stöhnte genervt: „Es ist AFTER – mit L klingt es wie LAUGHTER! – Aber – wenn es in diesem halben Satz am Ende bloß um zwei Apostel geht, was ist dann mit Speedy’s Café?“   
„Na, das ist die Adresse. Du hast nämlich noch was übersehen: Da  steht senkrecht unter dem K von kill EARLY. Und jetzt sieh dir mal die zweite Zeile an.“  
„Hm… Ixe und Cees…“  
„CCXXI-B, John!“  
  
Römische Zahlen!  
  
„Unsere Adresse!“  
„Na, endlich! John, das ist ein ganz klarer Mordauftrag: Und das heißt gar nicht EARLY das heißt KEARLY, dass man Rechtschreibung nicht so ernst nehmen darf, hat ja LAFTER gezeigt!“  
„Curly – bist du?!“ rief ich entsetzt.  
„Natürlich: Kill Curly, Café Speedy’s, 221b, 10.000, second half after proof – zehntausend Pfund,  zweite Hälfte nach dem Beweis bei Horatio wenn Peter und Paul bereits einen Tag tot sind. – Vielleicht ist second und better half zusammen mit ysame auch eine Warnung, dass ich nicht alleine bin – bzw, dass es nichts schadet, dich gleich mitumzubringen“, sinnierte er.  
„Na, warte, der soll nur kommen!“ brummte ich.  
„Und vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlampig. Vielleicht nennt er sich böser Sylter …oder böse Axt…aber bei Sylt tippe ich eher auf Zufall…“  
„Und…und wann?!“  
„Heute.“  
„Heute?!“ echote ich.  
„Kann nicht anders sein. Heute IST nämlich „Peter und Paul“! Und die Geldübergabe soll um Mitternacht auf den ersten Juli sein – dann ist dieser Kalendertag schon seit 24 Stunden vorbei. Peter und Paul sind bereits einen Tag tot.“  
„Und bei Horatio? Ist das ein Pub oder so?“  
„Quatsch!“ stieß Sherlock mit bitterem Lachen hervor. „Das ist die Nelsonsäule!“    
  
Damit hob er sein Smartphone und begann darauf herumzutippen.  
  
„Puh… Im Grunde müssen wir ja immer mit so etwas rechnen… Aber, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir doch normalerweise nie in die Daily Mail gucken – und selbst wenn, hätte uns das Rätsel nicht interessiert…   
Meinst du, die haben das schon öfter gemacht?! – auf diese Weise Mordaufträge …ausgeschrieben?  
Sie können aber schlecht alle paar Tage nach „skills“ fragen…“  
„Dann ist es ein andermal was mit LAY und zufällig steht davor ein S – oder sie fragen nach SHOOTINGSTAR – es gibt genug Möglichkeiten...", erklärte Sherlock lässig.  
„Aber dich ärgert das Ganze auch…“  
„Ja. Ich kann beim Zugriff nicht dabei sein. Und beim Yard bestehen sie darauf, sich hier einzuquartieren.“  
„Na, lass mal, das ist schon besser so. Hier ist das Risiko für Kollateralschäden einfach zu hoch.“  
„Ich weiß!“ stöhnte Sherlock und warf sich theatralisch in seinen Sessel.  
  
DAS BETT! dachte ich, sprang auf, holte mein Bettzeug aus dem zweiten Stock auf das Sofa und bezog anschließend Sherlocks Bett komplett neu, wobei ich meine Hälfte perfekt machte.  
  
„Ah, da kommt ja meine bessere Hälfte!“ grinste Sherlock.  
Ich hätte am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und die Flucht ergriffen, denn in der Küche standen die Chandlers – sie sahen besorgt aus – Allan schon eher verstört.  
„John! Ist das wahr? Ihr sollt heute abgemurkst werden? Das ist ja entsetzlich!“ jammerte er und legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm, als müsse er mir Mut machen.  
„Ehm…, ich gebe zu, man gewöhnt sich nicht wirklich daran – aber dieses Mal wissen wir’s immerhin…“, sagte ich und musterte Sherlock finster.  
„Donald – unser Literaturspezialist belehrte mich gerade, dass der Ausdruck „meine bessere Hälfte“ auf Horaz zurückgeht. Horatio – seltsam, nicht? Damals hat er es wohl auf seinen Gönner Maecenas angewandt – damit kann es, anders, als man hätte meinen sollen, nicht auf Genesis 2 zurückgehen – dann schon eher auf Platos Kugelmenschen. Erst Sir Philip Sidney – ein Zeitgenosse Shakespeares benutzte den Ausdruck „meine bessere Hälfte“ in der heute üblichen Form – allerdings ohne Ironie und zwar in dem Roman Das Arkadien der Gräfin – wie war das noch, Donald…?“  
“The Countess of Pembroke's Arcadia, 1590 posthum herausgegeben”, schmunzelte der Angesprochene und die Zähne blitzen weiß aus dem dunkelbraunen Gesicht hervor. „Es kann also auch einen Seelenverwandten oder guten Freund bezeichnen – das meint heute aber niemand mehr, wenn er das sagt…“  
„Tja, eigentlich dachten wir – aber ist ja klar, dass ihr jetzt ganz anderes im Kopf habt!“ stammelte Ally nervös und knetete dabei ein Skript in den schlanken Händen.  
  
Nagellack.  
  
Er trägt wirklich Nagellack. French Manicure – immerhin nur mit ein klein wenig Glitzer, aber es schockierte mich trotzdem…  
  
„Okay, wir bleiben mit eurer Mrs Hudson drüben bei Marie bis der Spuk vorbei ist. Eigentlich hätten wir ja Probe gehabt, aber die muss eh ausfallen – egal, – dann – “  
Aber Allan zögerte: „Passt auf einander auf, ihr zwei!“ sagte er eindringlich und in einem geradezu zärtlichen Ton – ungefähr so hätte Mrs Hudson auch klingen können – nur noch eine Oktave höher. „Aber…ach, ich lass es euch trotzdem mal da – “  
„Ally, nun lass das doch!“ knirschte Don verlegen.  
„Was denn – sie können nicht die ganze Zeit die Tür anstarren – ein bisschen Zerstreuung ist euch doch sicher willkommen?“  
„Es ist – wirklich – lesen Sie das nicht…“, stammelte Donald und musste dann fast lachen vor Peinlichkeit.  
  
Oh.  
Das ist es!  
Na! Dagegen ist der Nagellack gar nichts!  
  
Sherlock nahm das dargebotene Skript und grinste: „Don Candelabros! – gefällt mir, das Pseudonym…“  
„Naja, das kam halt in erster Linie durch den abgekürzten Donald zustande… also, dann - Puh: Hals- und Beinbruch…!“  
Die Chandlers verabschiedeten sich.  
  
  
„Das willst du doch nicht etwa lesen…!“ spottete ich.  
Statt einer Antwort ging Sherlock zum Fenster und linste unauffällig nach draußen.  
„Ich geh Mrs Hudson einweihen…“  
„Okay…, erschreck‘ sie nicht, ja?“  
  
Unnötig!  
Dachte ich dann verärgert. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der zuerst daran gedacht hatte, sie von dem Militärstützpunkt auf Sardinien aus anzurufen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass wir nicht von Piraten massakriert worden waren…  
  
„Du mach mal Tee inzwischen!“ bekam ich zur Antwort, während er mir das Skript förmlich gegen die Brust klatschte, wo ich es anscheinend festhalten sollte – was mich vage an die nervenzerfetzenden Sekunden während des Countdowns in der Hickman Gallery erinnerte, als er mir auf ganz ähnliche Weise sein Blackberry in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er rauschte hinaus und ich legte einstweilen das Machwerk von Don Candelabros auf den Küchentisch.   
In Gedanken noch bei dem Buchstabensalat brühte ich Tee auf.   
Wir sollten uns bei theimprobableone bedanken…!  
  
…und wie kommen wir an die früheren Rätsel?   
Hatte theimprobableone vorher noch kein solches Mordrätsel zu lösen versucht?   
Sie hätten das Datum auch mit römischen Zahlen angeben können… Stattdessen diese eher verdächtige Angabe…  
  
  
Als Sherlock zurückkam, holte er sein Notebook und machte sich gleich daran, im Archive der Daily Mail nach vergleichbaren Rätseln zu suchen.   
Ich stellte ihm seinen Tee auf den Schreibtisch und er schnappte ihn sich wie in Trance.  
  
„John.  
Fang doch schon mal an, das Stück zu lesen…“  
  
„WAS?!  
Ich denk ja im Traum nicht dran!“  
„Im Sommernachtstraum“, murmelte Sherlock, als wolle er mich verbessern.  
  
Ich schnaubte nur leise und rührte mich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
  
Schließlich klappte Sherlock seufzend sein Laptop zu, ging in die Küche, kam wieder heraus und warf sich in seinen Sessel.  
  
Er hatte das unsägliche Theaterstück in der Hand und begann zu lesen!!!  
  
Ich war fassungslos.  
  
Bitte nicht! dachte ich, das ist ein Albtraum…!  
Ein Mittsommernachtsalbtraum!  
  
Er las natürlich wahnsinnig schnell. Nicht so schnell das Genie in Criminal Minds – aber immerhin…!  
Ich sah, wie er die Augenbrauen hochzog und auch sonst ein wenig grimassierte.  
  
Anfangs hatte ich gedacht, er werde das sicher rasch wieder weglegen, aber…!  
  
Er gab ein kleines Grunzen von sich – ein unterdrücktes Kichern.  
  
„Das…hat was…“, grinste er gemütlich.  
  
„Ich will es gar nicht wissen“, entfuhr es mir – als mir klar wurde, dass ich das nicht hätte sagen sollen.  
  
„Also, zu Beginn hat Don bloß ein bisschen gekürzt und modernisiert und Hippolyta wird zur Heirat gezwungen – was jetzt auch keine neue Idee ist, aber, was er da mit den – “  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Ich sprang auf, riss Sherlock das Manuskript aus der Handstürzte Richtung Tür – stopfte auf dem Weg dorthin das Stück in den Schrank links neben der Schiebetür und öffnete.  
  
„Oh, hi – Lestrade…!“ stammelte ich.  
„Alles in Ordnung, John?“ fragte er ein wenig verwundert.  
„Eh, ja, klar…Überfälle sind hier ja nichts Neues!“  
„Gut. Ich bin natürlich durch’s Café gekommen. Ich schick jetzt ein paar Leute rauf, die sich ein Stockwerk höher im Flur postieren. Keine Heldentaten, ist das klar?“  
„Langweilig!“ brummte es hinter mir. Sherlock hatte sich angeschlichen wie eine Katze.  
Der DI legte den Kopf zurück und musterte den CD unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern hervor. Keine ernstgemeinte Drohgebärde, denn er konnte sich dabei ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sherlock starrte keck zurück.      
  
Schön, zu sehen, dass es Greg soweit anscheinend gut ging…  
  
„Wir sind auf der Hut und werden auch schön vom Fenster wegbleiben, alles klar“, sagte ich.  
„Schön.  
Und Sherlock, ich habe gerade Ihre restlichen Rätsellösungen durchgesehen und mit Todesfällen zu den entsprechenden Daten abgleichen können – vier Morde sind das definitiv schon gewesen. Guter Fang!“  
„Fangen müssen Sie sie erst noch, Inspektor!“ sagte Sherlock herablassend.  
„Er meint, er wünscht Ihnen viel Erfolg!“ ging ich dazwischen, ehe Sherlock so etwas Nettes wie “vermasseln Sie’s nicht wieder!“ sage konnte.  
„Bis später, Jungs…“, sagte Lestrade und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Ich schloss rasch die Tür und wandte mich an Sherlock hinter mir: „Und wenn du es wagst, dieses – dieses Stück aus dem Schrank zu holen – oder auch nur mit einer Silbe zu erwähnen, solange die Polizei im Haus ist – ich schwör dir, ich bring dich zum Schweigen!“  
  
Dann starrte ich entsetzt auf meine Faust: Sherlocks große Hände umschlossen sie von beiden Seiten.  
  
Er lächelte entwaffnend – was mich noch wütender machte.  
  
„Bestell uns was zu Essen. Es ist kein richtiger Fall – und was mich anbelangt, ist er obendrein gelöst.  
Und wer weiß, ob uns nicht morgen etwas dazwischenkommt…“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Übrigens versuche ich, Dons Parodie auf A Midsummer Night's Dream wirklich zu schreiben...  
  
[link href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55f58f8300027713309eb0b6/1/Ein-Mittsommernachtsregenbogen"]http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55f58f8300027713309eb0b6/1/Ein-Mittsommernachtsregenbogen[/link]  
  
Man muss es aber nicht lesen, um hier weiterhin durchzublicken...

 

 

 

  
  
 **S  K  I  L  L**   H  N  X  **S  Y  L  T**   **D**   A  **C**  
Q  **E**   **X**   **C  C  X  X  I  B**   R  M  S  **E**   H  **A**   
**B  A  D**   D  N  E  K  S  I  E  P  C  **K**   P  **F**  
A  R  L  T  K  **S  P  E  E  D  Y  S  A  M  E**  
 **F** **L**   R  E  U  B  D  B  C  W  R  X  **S**   X  P  
 **T**   **Y**   **H  O  R  A  T  I  O** **F**   A  B  S  P  W  
 **E**   S  K  **L**   **P  R  O  O  F**   S  **L**   K  S  H  X   
**R**   I  R  **I**   O  **S  E  C  O  N  D**   **A**   B  D  P  
O  X  O  **K**   L  K  Z  W  P  S  J  P  **H**   A  B  
R  C  M  F  P  G  **Y  A  D  E  N  O  R  O  F**  
 **D  A  E  D  Y  D  A  E  R  L  A  E  R  A  L**  
 **U  A  P  D  N  A  R  E  T  E  P  N  E  H  W**

 


	237. Ein Killer zum Antipasto?

  
  
Genervt zog ich meine Faust aus Sherlocks Händen. Wenigstens hatten die Chandlers diese beinahe zärtlich wirkende Defensive nicht beobachtet! Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt! Ally hätte es sicher süß gefunden! - Nur gut, dass die Bullen bloß zum Aufpassen kamen, und nicht für eine Razzia, denn bei einer Hausdurchsuchung hätten sie sicher sowohl die mit rosa Plüsch bezogenen Handschellen und das Gleitgel, als auch die Sektflasche aus dem Schlafwagen und nun auch noch ein schräges Theaterstück gefunden  
...und die Disney-Prinzen!  
Oh, Mann, die will Ally doch wahrscheinlich wiederhaben!  
"Die Herrschaften, an die du gerade denkst sind in der zweiten Schublade von links", erklärte Sherlock behaglich.  
Ich gab bloß ein Schnauben von mir und verschwand in die Küche.  
Mir war nicht nach Essen.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Schon gar nicht nach vorgezogenem Donnerstagsdinner.  
   
Missmutig stierte ich auf die an den Kühlschrank gehefteten Flyer, während Sherlock die paar Schritte in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers schlenderte.  
"Du kannst ja mal wieder Angelo an- - "  
"AUF KEINEN FALL!" giftete ich ungehalten.  
Nein ganz sicher nicht! Der würde uns doch wieder una lettera beilegen!  
Sherlock amüsierte das einfach nur! Er kletterte mit den Knien auf meinen Sessel und beobachtete mich über die Rückenlehne, die Unterarme auf ihr abgelegt.  
Sein merkwürdiger Humor, den er in letzter Zeit bisweilen an den Tag legte, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht! Wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir wieder richtige Arbeit bekommen, damit der wieder normal wird!  
  
Okay, Watson, reiß dich zusammen! befahl eine kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren energisch.  
Jetzt mussten wir erst einmal abwarten, bis diese Bedrohung vorüber wäre...und wenn Sherlock schon bereit war, etwas zu essen...  
Also schön...  
Widerwillig schnappte ich mir den Packen Flyer und suchte nach einem ANDEREN Italiener und fand die Karte des Latium in der 21 Berners Street. Die Karte war zweisprachig, beließ dann aber doch ein paar Begriffe auch in der Übersetzung im Italienischen, so dass ich nur raten konnte, ob  Milliefoglio wohl Blätterteig sein könnte und ähnliches. Ich hatte nun erst recht keine Lust, la cena für den kapriziösen Detektiv auszuwählen, also trottete ich mit der Speisekarte bewaffnet ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock inzwischen richtig herum in meinen Sessel hockte, und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase. Da er nicht reagierte, wedelte ich ein wenig damit. Sherlock blieb noch etwa zwei Sekunden reglos, begann auf einmal mit den Wimpern zu klimpern und schnappte sich dann das Papier wie man ein störendes Insekt fängt. "Aargh, gib schon her!"  
Er setzte sich aufrechter in seinem Sessel hin. "E tu prendi..?"  
Na, toll, jetzt schwätzt er schon italiano mit mir!  
"Barsch!" versetzte ich.  
"Selbstredend...", seufzte er. Dann zückte er sein Handy und bestellte - komplett auf Italienisch. Anscheinend hatte er sich für das Risotto mit Erbsenschösslingen entschieden, so weit ich das verstehen konnte und orderte, weil der Mindestbestellwert noch nicht erreicht war, noch eine Käseauswahl als Nachtisch. Was er danach noch palaverte, verstand ich nicht. Jedenfalls schloss er dann höchst zufrieden mit einem "Ah?! Tante meglio! Buona sera!"  
Ich hatte aber jetzt keine Lust, ihn zu fragen, was "um so besser" wäre.  
"Du weißt schon, dass crudaiiola nicht bedeutet, dass du eine grausame Beilage bekommst?" fragte er dann spitzfindig.  
"Und hast du pea shoots bestellt, weil es in einem der anderen Mordrätsel vorkam?" versetzte ich.  
Er kicherte. "Genau - und es wurde auch gefragt nach: cereale allegro."  
"Fröhliches Getreide - verstehe, Riso bedeutet auch "ein Lachen". So habe ich Reis noch nie betrachtet."  
"Ja, nicht? Direkt bedauerlich, dass das aufhören wird. Ein paar von den Hinweisen waren ganz unterhaltsam...- Besitzt du eigentlich ein Stethoskop?"     
"Womit du mich fragen willst, ob ich dich morgen mal durchchecken und dich sozusagen für diensttauglich erklären könnte?" fragte ich zurück.  
"Ja, ich glaube ich würde jetzt JEDEN Fall annehmen, egal, was es ist!"  
"Ja, mir fällt so langsam auch die Decke auf den Kopf...", seufzte ich.  
"Dir sollte geläufig sein, dass die Erdbeschleunigung eine Konstante ist. Lediglich der Luftwiderstand kann eine nennenswerte Beeinflussung darstellen."  
Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und dachte nur: Sheldon!  
"Übrigens kann man auch mit einem Stethoskop nicht zweifelsfrei feststellen, ob eine Herzmuskelentzündung vorliegt. Aber ich würde dich dann eben im Auge behalten und dich notfalls bremsen, falls mir deine Verfassung...nicht koscher erscheint. Vorausgesetzt, du hast sonst keine Symptome. Und morgen gehe ich endlich mal zwei Fieberthermometer kaufen. Das ist ja kein Zustand.  
Irgendwelche geschwollenen Lymphknoten?"  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste...Meine Schleimhäute sind auch schon viel besser, vielleicht noch etwas trocken."  
"Gut. - Wieso heute? Der Anschlag, meine ich. Eine Terminsache?"  
"Offenkundig."  
"Wir sind seit letzten Donnerstagabend wieder hier."  
"Aber erst heute früh wieder ausgegangen. Der Auftrag bestand womöglich vorher schon, aber da er uns draußen nicht erwischen konnte, soll er nun doch hier zuschlagen. Entweder morgen soll etwas passieren, womit ich mich nicht mehr beschäftigen können soll, oder..."  
"Oder?"  
Er zuckte grinsend die Schultern.  
"Vielleicht hat ein Gangsterboss Geburtstag und jemand möchte sich bei ihm einschleimen."  
"Oh. Das ist dein Ernst, oder?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
"Wieso nicht? Der Regenschirm-Mord war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk", erklärte Sherlock achselzuckend. "Der ehemalige Generalmajor des KGB hat es kürzlich erst zugegeben – naja, vor einem Jahr oder so: Der 7. September war der Geburtstag des kommunistischen bulgarischen Partei- und Staatschefs Soundso Schiwkow Und ein gewisser Georgi Markow war ein regimekritischer Autor und Emigrant aus Bulgarien, der hier für die BBC arbeitete. Er stand 1978 an der Waterloo Bridge an der Haltestelle und verspürte plötzlich einen Stich in den Unterschenkel – jemand murmelte eine Entschuldigung..."  
"Ja, es war ein Regenschirm und er hielt es für ein Versehen. Aber dabei wurde ihm eine winzige Kapsel injiziert – aus Platin und ...Iridium, glaub ich. Und sie enthielt Rizin. Es gibt kein Antidot. Bei oraler Aufnahme kann noch Aktivkohle bzw eine Magenspülung helfen, aber in diesem Fall hätte es auch dann keine Rettung gegeben, wenn Markow sofort gewusst hätte, was es war - naja, es sei denn, es hätte ihm jemand sofort den Unterschenkel abgehackt und die beiden Tibialis-Arterien verödet oder so...", ergänzte ich trocken.  
Sherlock schmunzelte zufrieden. "Es wird allerdings an der Entwicklung eines Mittels gearbeitet, dass zumindest eine Prophylaxe bieten könnte, es wird Retro2 genannt. Aber das ist noch ziemlich unrealistisch."  
"Hat es eigentlich geregnet? ich meine, dann hätte es Markow komisch vorkommen müssen, dass der Kerl seinen Schirm gerade offensichtlich nicht benutzte."  
"Nein, denn als er sich umwandte, stieg der Attentäter gerade in ein Taxi – das hätte eine Erklärung dafür sein können, wieso der Schirm geschlossen war. Markow würde gedacht haben, dass er ihn trotz des Regens schon geschlossen hatte, um schneller voran zu kommen und das Cab zu erreichen. Aber es war sicher kein praktischer Zufall, dass der Killer so schnell nach dem Attentat ein Taxi bekam."  
"Wie wird der Killer vorgehen? Irgendeine Theorie?"  
"Mehrere."  
Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch der Detektiv hüllte sich in cooles Schweigen.  
"Dir schmeichelt die Idee, was?" feixte ich etwas spöttisch, indem ich mich erhob und in die Küche ging.  
"John. Was wird das?"  
"Ich mache Platz auf dem Tisch. Schließlich habe ich Lestrade gesagt, wir würden uns von den Fenstern fernhalten."  
"Na gut. Wir werden dann auch früh das Licht löschen. Sonnenuntergang ist um 21:21, also sagen wir so gegen 21:45... Noch früher wäre ohnehin verdächtig."  
"Ich werde mich mit dem Rücken zur Schiebetür setzen, dann habe ich das Küchenfenster im Auge. Wenn man zum Schlafzimmerfenster reinkann, geht das womöglich auch."  
Da klopfte es.  
"Scotland Yard!"  
Ich stockte kurz, griff mir rasch ein großes Messer - Sherlock flitzte zur Wohnzimmertür - und ich riss die Küchentür zum Flur auf.  
Draußen sah ich jemanden zusammenzucken: Es war Sgt. Sam Bradstreet, der für einen Moment verdattert auf die Klinge des Messers starrte.  
Ich grinste entschuldigend: "Kann ja jeder sagen. Hi, Sergeant..."  
"Ich wollte nur melden, dass wir Posten bezogen haben. Das Speedy's wurde unauffällig durchsucht und wird jetzt bis Ladenschluss noch genau überwacht, bis auch das Personal weg ist. Ein Mann ist im Tiefparterre stationiert und weitere auf der Straße. Ich gehe dann jetzt mit dem Kollegen nach oben und kontrolliere die möglichen Zugänge."  
"Gut, ehm...wir haben etwas zu essen bestellt...", gestand ich und kam mir plötzlich sagenhaft dumm vor. War es denn zu fassen? Ich war vor nicht mal vier Monaten bei so einem Anschlag fast draufgegangen!  
"Okay?" stellte Sam etwas verwundert fest. Dann geb ich das mal dem Team Parterre und dem Team Straße durch."  
"Sagen Sie, es sei das Latium", ergänzte Sherlock gelassen und dann beschrieb er präzise die Uniform, der der Bote tragen würde.  
"Werde ich weiterleiten. Bis später, Dr Watson, Mr Holmes..."  
Entgeistert schloss ich die Tür.  
"Sherlock...!" stöhnte ich leise. "Hast du deshalb zu essen bestellt?  
Um ihm eine Gelegenheit zu geben, hier heraufzukommen?"  
"Vielleicht...", lächelte der Verrückte.  
"Nun hör schon auf, den Boasting Detective zu spielen! Was sind deine Theorien?! War er vielleicht heute morgen hier drin, um das Terrain zu rekognoszieren?!"  
Jetzt war ich doch etwas laut geworden.  
"Sherlock! Wenn hier heute Morgen eine Falle installiert wurde?!" zischte ich leise.  
Oder wieder eine Wanze. Dann war er längst gewarnt.  
"John. Die kleinste Spur wäre mir aufgefallen und nachdem ich das Rätsel gelöst hatte, habe ich nochmals alle Möglichkeiten kontrolliert. Und es würde ja nicht helfen, irgendwelche Lebensmittel zu vergiften, die wir vielleicht erst in Tagen oder Wochen anrühren – oder die vielleicht bloß du konsumierst und ich nicht."  
Ich war trotzdem noch in Fahrt und mein Hirn grübelte ganz von alleine weiter.  
"Und der Typ heute Mittag?  
Vielleicht hat ihn Mrs Hudson nur zufällig abgefangen!"  
"Möglich. Aber ich denke, nicht. Ich halte ihn für echt.  
Aber traust du mir allen Ernstes zu, ich hätte aus purer Gedankenlosigkeit vorgeschlagen, dass wir zu Essen bestellen? Ich habe verlangt, dass der Bote sich weder auf Italienisch noch auf Englisch melden soll, sondern in irgendeiner anderen Sprache – also, flipp' nachher nicht aus. Er wird Dari sprechen."  
Dari. Afghanisches Persisch.  
"Wann wolltest du mir das denn sagen?" fragte ich perplex.  
"Na, sobald sich die Bullen bei uns gemeldet hätten. Aber ich bin fast sicher, dass er erst zuschlagen wird, wenn wir das Licht aus haben. Außerdem hätte man ihn so oder so unten kontrolliert."  
"Hast du auch in 221c nachgesehen?"  
"Selbstverständlich. Und auch oben. Bis unters Dach. Sogar in deinen Kleiderschrank und unter dein Bett. Ich bin ja kein Anfänger! - Ich hätte es ihm ja gerne leichter gemacht, aber da die Warnung von theimprobableone kam, war ja klar, dass er sich auch bei Mycroft melden würde: Spätestens nachdem er von mir eine abschlägige Antwort-Mail erhalten hatte. Wir hätten es also nicht alleine durchziehen können – und da war mir das Yard dann doch lieber."  
Über diese Präferenz wäre Mycroft sicher verstimmt. Oder wusste er das? Ich beschloss, dazu nichts zu sagen. Außerdem schämte ich mich: Darauf hätte ich kommen können: Bei mir unter dem Bett und im Schrank nachzusehen! Peinlich!  
"Hm, welche Möglichkeit bleibt ihm dann noch?" murmelte ich.  
"Eben."  
Und Billy?! dachte ich plötzlich und wurde sauer.  
"Sherlock! Wenn du das vorausgesehen hast - wie konntest du mir vorschlagen, bei Angelo zu bestellen?! Der Killer hätte womöglich Billy getötet!"  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und schoss wie ein Kastenteufelchen vom Sitz hoch: "Hältst du mich jetzt auch schon für einen Psychopathen?! Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du mir mal dein Handy geben sollst und ihn dann eingeweiht. Ich hätte ihm gesagt, dass er vielleicht wieder überfallen wird und dass er keinen Widerstand leisten soll.  
Überleg' doch mal! Der Killer kann nicht riskieren, dass der Bote die Ware fallen lässt – und ebenso wenig kann er es gebrauchen, wenn sie mit Blut bespritzt wird. Außerdem muss er damit rechnen, dass wir bei einem Laden bestellt haben, wo die Lieferanten eine Art Uniform tragen und wir das wissen. Dann kann er nicht riskieren, dass mit dem Outfit etwas passiert. Er kann auch keinen Schrei oder Gepolter riskieren. Und wenn die Uniform mehr als nur ein Baseballcab und ein Halstuch ist, würde es sowieso zu lange dauern, sich noch umzuziehen."  
"Wenn du dir da bloß mal nicht zuuu sicher bist!" knurrte ich angefressen.  
"Das Speedy's hat bereits geschlossen. Er wird wahrscheinlich mit dem Fahrrad oder einem Motorrad kommen, Vor dem Haus eine Pause einlegen und im Eingang des Cafés ein paar Zigaretten rauchen oder mit dem Handy telefonierend auf- und abgehen. Wenn der Bote kommt und gerade klingeln will, wird er sich rasch hinter ihn stellen und ihm eine Waffe ins Kreuz drücken. Normalen Passanten würde nichts auffallen. Aber unsere "Freunde und Helfer" werden gleichzeitig auf den Boten und den Killer zugreifen."  
"Wäre es nicht einfacher, den herumlungernden Kerl gleich zu stellen?"  
"Und was hätten sie dann gegen ihn in der Hand?"  
"Okay, das ist ein Argument..."  
"Tja, oder er wartet bis etwa eine Stunde nachdem wir das Licht ausgemacht haben und steigt über den Hinterhof mit Hilfe eines Glasschneiders mit Saugnapf in Mrs Hudsons Fenster ein und schleicht sich dann hoch. Sie sollte sich vielleicht ihre Fenster vergittern lassen."  
Eine Stunde...? Er scheint nicht mit Einschlafproblemen zu rechnen...  
...außerdem: Wenn wir ein Paar wären...  
AUS!  
Das werde ich mir jetzt nicht vorstellen!!! dachte ich und fuhr endlich fort, den Küchentisch vorzubereiten.  
Ich vermutete, dass Sherlock einerseits von der Idee, sein Tod könne für jemanden ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein fasziniert war – andererseits würde er durch die Aufklärung dieses Falls nur wenig Unterhaltung haben - und überhaupt!? Bloß 10.000 Pfund? War sein brillanter Kopf denn nicht mehr wert?  
Vielleicht war er aber nervöser als es den Anschein hatte und war auch deswegen so schräg drauf, weil er sich bemühte, das zu kaschieren. Ich musste an die vergangenen Gelegenheiten denken: Vor allem den Heroin-Anschlag...  
Tja, diese Nacht hätte er mich beim besten Willen und mit keinem noch so cleveren Trick wegschicken können.  
Heute Abend würde es nicht heißen "Eine Leiche zum Dessert"* aber vielleicht "Einen Killer zum Antipasto"...  
  
Ich wünsche auch dem mir unbekannten afghanisch-stämmigen Boten nichts Böses, dachte ich, aber dann hätten wir es hinter uns.  
Hoffentlich rastet der arme Kerl nicht aus, wenn die Bullen ihn filzen wollen...!  
Sich im Dunklen wachhalten zu müssen, ohne sich zu unterhalten ist schwierig - und es war wohl besser, wir bewahrten Stille...  
Vielleicht hätte ich mich mal mit dem Gebiet "Handy-Games" befassen sollen. Aber das würde mich vielleicht zu sehr ablenken...  
Kaugummi kauen, sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen oder über die Handgelenke laufen lassen - hm, natürlich nicht mehr, wenn der Kerl schon durchs Haus schlich...an Kaffee riechen...aber, wenn der Kerl clever war und dieser Duft sich bis ins Treppenhaus verteilte? Bleiben noch Akupressur bzw Schmerzreize, isometrische Übungen oder auch zwischendrin ein paar Kniebeugen...trinken sollten wir dann so ab neun besser auch nichts mehr - schon gar keinen Kaffee, weil er treibt; wenn der Kerl wirklich durch den Hof kam und vielleicht in Mrs Hudsons Wohnung wartete, könnte er Spülung und womöglich auch die Wasserleitung hören. Allerdings könnte er, sobald er im Haus war, nicht mehr beobachten, ob das Licht bei uns irgendwo brannte.  
Naja..., auch Nervosität hilft, sich wachzuhalten und die hatte sich bei mir längst eingestellt!  
  
Inzwischen war ich mit Tischdecken fertig geworden und spülte das Teegeschirr ab.  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie ich aufgeschreckt zusammenfuhr. Sherlocks Smartphone hatte geklingelt  
"Sherlock Holmes?  
Selbstverständlich."  
   
Sherlock hechtete an der Schiebetür vorbei und ich sah, dass er den Revolver hatte, dann klingelte es an der Tür und ich hörte dass sie aufgedrückt wurde. Ich beeilte mich, ins Treppenhaus zu kommen.  
"Hallo?" rief ich hinunter – und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.  
"Ich bringe – " Aber dann unterbrach er sich, dann fuhr er auf Dari fort. Er stammelte dabei etwas, aber das lag wohl einfach daran, dass ihn die Personenkontrolle aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Jedenfalls sagte er, er käme vom Latium und brächte unser Essen und erkundigte sich ob es im ersten Stock sei.  
"Steck' das Ding weg und gib dem armen Kerl ein anständiges Trinkgeld", brummte ich genervt. Sherlock steckte sich die Waffe im Kreuz in den Hosenbund und zückte seine Geldbörse.  
Er schmunzelte.  
"Tja, John, könnte eine lange Nacht werden..."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja: Das Latium gibt es wirklich und ich habe deren Speisekarte verwendet.
> 
>  
> 
> * Inzwischen wissen wir ja, wo John stationiert war, in Helmand und Kandahar – im Süden ist zwar Paschto vorherrschend, aber Dari bzw der Kabuler Dialekt davon, scheint die Sprache zu sein, mit der man überall durchkommt, so wie in der westlichen Welt mit Englisch. [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afghanistan#Sprachen"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afghanistan#Sprachen[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> ** Okay, das Spielchen funktioniert im Englischen nicht, der Originaltitel des Films lautet "Murder by Death"...


	238. Sherlocks Fall mit dem bissigen Killer

  
  
  
Unser Restaurantbote war ein drahtiger, kleiner Kerl mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen, die aus seinem bleichen Gesicht stachen. Er kam die Treppen heraufgeschlichen und musterte uns ängstlich, dabei versuchte er vergeblich, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die sicher nicht durch die paar Stufen so beschleunigt worden war.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn allein schon die seltsame Anweisung, sich bei einem, dem Namen nach zu schließen, englischen Kunden auf Dari zu melden, beunruhigt und dann hatten ihm auch noch Polizisten aufgelauert und mit vorgehaltener Waffe einer Leibesvisitation unterzogen.   
Nicht. Witzig.  
Ihm musste der Schreck gehörig in die Glieder gefahren sein. Ich versuchte, so freundlich wie nur möglich dreinzusehen, begrüßte ihn entsprechend mit einem sälām ʿäläykom* und versuchte zu erklären, dass dies eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen sei.   
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Vielen Dank..." Ich nahm das Essen entgegen.  
Sherlock zückte unterdessen ein paar Scheine, die sich der Afghane mit zitternden Fingern griff und umständlich ein großes, schwarzes Portemonnaie hervorkramte. Doch Sherlock informierte ihm auf Farsi, dass es so stimme. Dann holte er noch einen weiteren Zwanziger hervor und fragte: "Ist Ihnen unterwegs irgendetwas seltsam vorgekommen? War etwas anders als sonst?   
Und im Lokal auch nicht?" setzte er auf dessen verkrampftes Kopfschütteln hinzu. Der Detektiv fixierte ihn forschend, als sei der Befragte des Mordes verdächtig.  
"Nein, Sir. Alles wie immer", lautete die Antwort. Sherlock lächelte übertrieben und erklärte, während er ihm den Schein hinhielt: "Das ist für Sie."  
Der verdatterte Bursche bedankte sich stammelnd, verabschiedete sich hastig und sah zu, dass er Land gewann. Kein Wunder, dass ihm diese Prozedur nicht geheuer war.  
Ich brachte die Schachteln in die Küche. Meine Laune war im Keller. Ich war machtlos dagegen und das ärgerte mich obendrein auch noch. Frustriert begann ich gleich, das Risotto auf Sherlocks Teller "umzutopfen".  
Der Detektiv war mir gefolgt, hatte sich kurz die leere Essensbox geschnappt und sie von außen und innen begutachtet, gegen das Licht gehalten und schließlich achtlos beiseitegelegt. Sie bestand aus einem schaumig aussehenden, biologisch abbaubaren Material, dessen Konsistenz entfernt an so etwas wie feines Styropor erinnerte.  
Nach dieser Untersuchung ließ sich Sherlock am Tisch nieder, während ich die Schachtel mit dem Käse in den Kühlschrank stellte, zum Tisch zurückkam, meinen Teller beiseiteschob und die Box mit dem Barsch und der Beilage an meinen Platz stellte. Unschlüssig setzte ich mich, bemühte mich, keinerlei Assoziationen aufkommen zu lassen, sah zum Fenster und versuchte, mich auf unser kleines Killer-Problem zu konzentrieren. Fahrig schenkte ich mir ein Glas Wasser ein und rang vergeblich darum, alles auszublenden, was mich jetzt noch weiter runterziehen könnte.  
Sherlock dagegen hatte tatsächlich inzwischen bereits angefangen zu essen, aber darauf wurde ich erst aufmerksam, als seine Bewegung stoppte und die Gabel auf halbem Wege in der Luft parkte.  
"John?  
Es ist okay, das Latium verwendet diese Klebesiegel. Sie lassen sich nicht unbeschadet entfernen."  
Als ich nicht reagierte, schnappte er sich meine Box und zückte seine kleine Taschenlupe. Schrift und Logo sah er sich besonders genau an, ebenso die Kanten. Zuletzt hielt er sie hoch, um auch den Boden zu begutachten.  
"Auch hier kein Einstich... Da müsste es der Killer schon im Latium selbst getan haben. Ehe die Boxen verschlossen wurden. Aber er konnte nicht wissen, wo wir bestellen würden - außerdem habe ich Motta – also dem Chef gesagt, er soll sich persönlich um unsere Lieferung kümmern."  
Währenddessen öffnete er die Packung, nahm eine Riechprobe und musterte den Inhalt argwöhnisch, dann stellte er sie wieder zurück an meinen Platz.  
Und auch wenn unser kleiner Afghane ziemlich verschreckt war, bin ich sicher, dass er mir nichts verschwiegen hat. Also, ich denke nicht, dass du dich vor einer erneuten Vergiftung fürchten musst.  
Und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist der Fisch wie immer frisch, die Tomaten bestehen aus Tomaten, das Basilikum – "  
Er kappte sein fröhliches, wenn auch leicht ungeduldig vorgetragenes Plädoyer unvermittelt.  
Dann sah er mich ernst an.  
"Afghanistan..."  
Ich senkte den Blick. "Nein, ist okay", behauptete ich rasch, ehe er etwas sagen konnte.  
Er war so oft taktlos, aber das hätte eigentlich in Ordnung sein müssen – und  nun bedauerte er es, ein heikles Thema berührt zu haben. Ausgerechnet bei mir. Irgendwie tat mir leid, dass ihm das leidtat…   
"Ich – es... - ", stammelte Sherlock. "Ich dachte nicht, dass es dir noch...noch was ausmachen würde..."  
"Nein, das verstehe ich..., ich doch auch nicht!"  
"Und ich meine, jeder Vollidiot, der versucht, sich als Bote eines Italienischen Restaurants auszugeben, würde von alleine auf die Idee kommen, dass es besonders authentisch und vertrauenswürdig wirkt, wenn er uns mit Buona Sera begrüßt, prego und grazie sagt und vielleicht noch etwas mehr..."  
"Ist schon gut, Sherlock! Es war eine clevere Idee. Leicht zu bewerkstelligen und effizient", lobte ich ihn – aber meine Stimme strafte mich Lügen.  
"Nicht gut...", murmelte Sherlock.  
"Doch..., doch ist es – du hast mich ja immerhin vorgewarnt.   
Es... – okay, ich bin...schlechter Stimmung – aber das ist in Ordnung. Ignorier das einfach, klar? Ich kann ja manchmal auch nicht nachvollziehen, wieso du mies gelaunt bist. Sowas kommt eben vor! Das vergeht schon wieder."  
Super. Sherlock sah drein, als würde er jeden Moment seinen Teller von sich schieben. Aber es gibt nun mal Launen, da kann ich einfach nicht aus meiner Haut!  
Widerwillig schnitt ich ein Stück von dem Fischfilet ab. Es war noch leicht glasig – auf den Punkt. Aber ich hatte keinen Appetit.  
"...es musste ja auch etwas sein, das einer von uns versteht, wenigstens...", versuchte mich Sherlock zu beschwichtigen.  
"Ja, schon klar!" brummte ich und stach in meinen Spinat, als wäre er ein widerliches, kleines Reptil, dem ich den Garaus machen wollte.  
Es fiel ihm ja sonst manchmal auch überaus leicht, mich zu ignorieren!  
Doch jetzt presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Es war wohl etwas anderes, weil er meine Stimmung selbst ausgelöst hatte, nicht jemand anderes oder ein Zufall.   
"Jetzt...! – Komm, lass es gut sein, und iss endlich weiter!" fauchte ich genervt und war inzwischen sauer auf mich selbst.  
Sherlock fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare. Dann nahm er widerstrebend die bereits beladene Gabel wieder zur Hand, doch er stoppte wieder auf halber Strecke und ließ sie sinken.  
  
Ich überlegte, ihn dazu zu ermuntern, mir von einem alten Fall zu berichten, aber dann würde er ja auch nicht zum Essen kommen...  
  
Vielleicht fühlt es sich so ähnlich an, wie wenn du einen Mordfall nicht lösen kannst – oder dir zwar sicher bist, zu wissen, wer es war, aber keine Beweise hast und es dir auch keiner glaubt..., dachte ich, entschied mich dann aber dagegen, das auszusprechen.  
Ja, es waren eigentlich nicht mehr so sehr die richtig traumatischen Erlebnisse, es war jetzt mindestens ebenso sehr eine allgemeine Unzufriedenheit, eine Stimmung von Hilflosigkeit, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass wir dort kaum etwas erreicht hatten und das auch gar nicht machbar war, ein Fass ohne Boden, ein ewiger Kampf... Nicht nur Afghanistan, diese ganze "Ecke" da im Orient, bei Israel angefangen, bis nach Indien hinein und von afrikanischen Krisengebieten gar nicht zu reden... Manchmal schien mich die Zeitungslektüre in eine Art von kollektivem Schuldgefühl hineinzusaugen, weil man nichts tut, oder zu wenig – oder eben resigniert hat, weil es nichts bringt. Ich hatte zwar meinen Einsatz aus einem anderen Grund beenden müssen, aber, wenn ich nicht angeschossen worden wäre, wäre es irgendwann so gekommen. Als ich noch im Dienst war, hatte ich mich in Aktionismus gestürzt; es gab ja genug zu tun. Aber das war, wie auf der Stelle treten, wie auf dem falschen Beförderungsband, der falschen Rolltreppe unterwegs zu sein, oder wie wenn man immer nur höchstens die Zinsen abbezahlen kann, so sehr man auch ackert, aber der eigentliche Schuldenberg nicht kleiner wird. Und jetzt? Jetzt hoffte ich auf den nächsten Fall, in den ich mich reinknien konnte - auch wenn ich hier nur assistierte, ich war vollauf beschäftigt und es würde in verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit ein triumphales Ergebnis miterleben dürfen.  
Ist es ein armseliges Bedürfnis? Dass ich anscheinend Teil von etwas ganz Großem sein möchte? Und ist das nicht Einstellungssache? Das wäre ich als ziviler Mediziner schließlich auch.  
Und vielleicht würde ich als Arzt in der Notaufnahme sogar viel mehr Leben retten als Sherlock Holmes. Aber das wollte ich nicht.  
Weil es zumeist bequemer war?  
Weil es eine Meine Ärzte gab, die das genauso gut konnten, oder sogar noch besser. Aber nur ich kam mich Sherlock Holmes klar…  
Eher nicht.  
Es war abwechslungsreicher.  
  
...und...  
  
ja, was...?  
  
Und ich wollte mit Sherlock arbeiten, um ihn zu unterstützen und manchmal zu retten - oder vor unnötigen Risiken und Fettnäpfchen zu bewahren, oder nach einem Faux Pas die Wogen zu glätten...  
Weil sich anscheinend in all den Jahren niemand gefunden hatte, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnte.  
Wie eine Stelle, die schon seit Jahren ausgeschrieben ist, aber noch nie besetzt werden konnte.  
  
...  
  
Nein.  
Es war natürlich mehr als das, ich bewunderte diesen verrückten Hund, ich mochte ihn, so schwierig er manchmal sein konnte.  
  
Und wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte, ja wollte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu tun.  
  
War das...irgendwie....kindisch? Unreif? Sarah hatte es wohl so gesehen.  
Aber das war mir egal.  
…wenn ich nicht angeschossen worden wäre…! – das hatte ich gerade eben so überlegt! – Dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht nie kennengelernt! Wer weiß… Er hätte die verdammte Pille geschluckt oder wäre bei sonst einem Fall inzwischen draufgegangen…  
  
Und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass wie beide, Sherlock und ich, wieder zu essen begonnen hatten. Wer hatte damit angefangen? Sherlock? weil er merkte, dass sich meine Laune erheblich gebessert hatte? Oder ich?  
Mysteriös...! dachte ich und spürte, dass ich ein wenig schmunzelte.  
Ich sah Sherlock an und er lächelte zurück, fast scheu.  
Ich rang mich dazu durch, den wohl wichtigsten meiner Gedanken, doch einmal auszusprechen:  
„Weißt du, ich dachte gerade: Wäre ich nicht als Invalide nachhause geschickt worden, hätten wir einander vielleicht nie getroffen. Das….wäre…wirklich sehr schade…“  
„Schade?“ fragte Sherlock empört zurück.   
Ich ließ verunsichert das Besteck sinken.  
„Es wäre ein unentschuldbares Versäumnis des Universums!“ verkündete Sherlock.  
Jetzt war ich platt!  
„Wenn es gar zu erstaunliche Zufälle gibt, scheinbar zufällige Übereinstimmungen, wenn etwas im passendsten Moment geschieht, macht mich das im Allgemeinen misstrauisch“, erklärte Sherlock.  
„Jedenfalls, wenn es in Verbindung mit einem Todesfall, einem Verschwinden oder sonstigen mutmaßlichen Verbrechen passiert. Mycrofts Spruch zu solchen verdächtigen Konstellationen lautet: Das Universum ist selten so faul.   
Ich glaube nicht an Schicksal oder an glückliche Fügungen, schon gar nicht, an eine höhere Macht, die sich irgendwas dabei denkt, wenn sie eine Flut entstehen lässt…   
Aber manchmal passieren solche Dinge wohl doch…  
Dinge, die…“ Er suchte nach einer Formulierung. „Ja, Situationen, die geeignet wären, meinen Realismus ins Wanken zu bringen…“ Er hatte es verlegen in sein Risotto gemurmelt und ich lauschte gerührt seinen Worten nach.  
„Ich…weiß genau, was du meinst…“, entfuhr es mir – und gleich dachte ich: Watson, du Vollpfosten! Wie kannst du dem pedantischen Genie so etwas sagen, er wird das wörtlich nehmen und dir gleich widersprechen – du hast es gerade ruiniert!  
Doch Sherlock lächelte beinahe schüchtern.  
  
  
Wir verputzten schweigend unser Mahl.  
"Wenn du vielleicht später doch noch etwas von dem Käse möchtest, stell ich ihn wieder raus", schlug ich vor.  
"Nein. Nicht ehe wir den Kerl haben – oder wohl eher, ehe die Bullen ihn abfangen. Und wenn er geredet hat. Vielleicht dann. Wird wohl noch etwas dauern."  
  
Inzwischen nahm das Tageslicht im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer schon deutlich ab und auch das zwar nach Südosten gehende Küchenfenster bekam nicht mehr viel Sonne ab, da es ja nur im ersten Stock lag und auf zwei benachbarte Hinterhöfe hinaus sah, die sich bereits mit Schatten füllten.  
"Ja, aber wenn es wirklich eine Terminsache ist, wird der Killer vielleicht doch den Befehl haben, noch vor Mitternacht den Vollzug zu melden...", überlegte ich laut.  
"Oder der Anlass ist erst morgen und es würde genügen, die gute Nachricht doch erst zum Frühstück zu überbringen. Es muss ja nicht notwendigerweise in einer gedruckten Morgenzeitung stehen..."  
Dann wird es womöglich wirklich eine lange Nacht...  
"Tee? Oder einen Kaffee?" fragte ich.  
"Kaffee, danke. Aber wirklich nur einen Becher für mich."  
"Ja, das ist besser..."  
Ich erhob mich also, um Kaffee zu brühen.  
Sherlocks Handy machte sich ein weiteres Mal bemerkbar.  
„Sherlock Holmes?  
Gut! Sie sollen sich bloß nicht erwischen lassen, wir wissen ja nicht, ob er das Geld übergeben wird.  
Gegen zehn, dachte ich.  
Gut. Dann…bis später…  
Sie haben den Autor des Rätsels ausfindig gemacht und observieren ihn“, erklärte er mir dann.  
„Denkst du, es wird rauskommen, wer der Auftraggeber ist?“  
„Schwer zu sagen. Aber ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben!“  
   
Über mir nahm ich ein leises Knarren wahr, aber das war bestimmt nur Sam oder sein Kollege.  
Doch als ich hinter mir ein zweimaliges metallisches Klicken vernahm, hätte ich fast die Zuckerdose fallen lassen.  
"Gott! Sherlock! lass das bitte!" entfuhr es mir.  
"John! Ich erschieß dich schon nicht!"  
"Nein. Aber es erinnert mich an Bulldog – "  
Entsetzt brach ich ab.  
Scheiße, wie hatte ich das nur erwähnen können! Mein letztes Zusammentreffen mit diesem Halunken hatte zu der Zeit stattgefunden, als sich Sherlock praktisch völlig aufgegeben hatte und kurz darauf hatte er mich ins Exil nach Neuseeland geschickt!  
Oh, Sherlock, es tut mir leid! Das ist viel, viel schlimmer, als mich an Afghanistan zu erinnern!  
  
"Oh, verstehe... Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, was mich auf die Idee bringt, mit dem Hahn herumzuspielen. Das war's also... Offenkundig...", stellte Sherlock fest. Es klang kühl und gelassen.  
Verstohlen atmete ich auf.  
Aber wenn ich nicht mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden hätte – vielleicht hätte ich ja doch gesehen, dass ein düsterer Schatten über sein Gesicht gehuscht war?  
Nachdenklich ging ich zum Tisch, wo er noch immer saß und stellte unsere Kaffeebecher ab.  
"Also...", setzte ich an und nahm wieder Platz. "Wie war das mit den Killerkatzen von Greenwich...?"   
  
Sherlock lächelte. Doch etwas daran gefiel mir nicht. Es war kein heiteres Lächeln.  
"Hab ich mir wieder den falschen Fall ausgesucht?" fragte ich etwas zerknirscht.  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter, aber... naja – davon nicht besser.  
"Na, schön.  
Aber mach zuerst im Wohnzimmer Licht..."  
Das tat ich. Wir mussten es ja später ausmachen können, damit der Killer glaubte, wir gingen zu Bett...  
  
  
"Du kennst", begann Sherlock, als ich an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war, "den Fußgängertunnel, der unter der Themse von der Isle of Dogs nach Greenwich führt?"  
"Wer nicht! Man kommt direkt bei der Cutty Sark raus. Ich hab gehört, sie ist ausgebrannt? Das war kurz nachdem mein Einsatz in Afghanistan begonnen hat. Ein Jammer – selbst wenn sie sie restaurieren, es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein…  
Der Tunnel wurde, wenn ich mich recht erinnere 1895 beschlossen, damit die Arbeiter schneller zu den Docks gelangen konnten, aber man hat noch bis 1902 daran gebaut. Zuerst gab es nur die Wendeltreppen und inzwischen natürlich auch Aufzüge. Und das Wasser, was man an den Wänden sieht, stammt keineswegs aus der Themse, sondern es ist Kondenswasser aus der Atemluft der Passanten. Das Flussbett liegt schließlich ca. vierzig Meter darüber", ging ich darauf ein. "Und ob die Isle of Dogs nicht eigentlich Isle of Docks heißen müsste, oder ob es dort wirklich mal einen königlichen Hundezwinger gab, weiß niemand so genau.  
Aber es geht ja auch nicht um Hunde, sondern um Katzen. Ich vermute jedoch, zweibeinige, oder?"  
"Selbstverständlich!" schmunzelte Sherlock. "Im Endeffekt natürlich schon. Es begann vor etwas über drei Jahren im Frühling. Aber anfangs bekam ich davon nichts mit, oder vielleicht habe ich es überlesen.  
Eines Tages kam aber ein Mann mit seiner Tochter und dem Familienhund zu mir. Eine - entschuldige bitte, eine - " Er schluckte - dieses Mal jedoch mit gespielter, komischer Verzweiflung.  
"Bulldogge", soufflierte ich und grinste.  
"Genau. Der Mann erklärte mir, dass seit einigen Wochen auf der Halbinsel immer wieder Hunde davongelaufen seien. Manche waren wohl nicht angeleint, andere hatten sich sogar losgerissen, einige seien zurückgekommen, doch andere hatte man auch tot aufgefunden: Mit zerbissener Kehle und zum Teil sehr tiefen markanten Kratzern und Stichen an verschiedenen Stellen: es waren immer drei oder vier Kratzer nebeneinander – so, als habe eine mittelgroße Katze ihre Beute gekratzt, oder sich in ihr festgekrallt."  
"Oops! Also Katze nicht im Sinne von Britisch Kurzhaar oder so. Leopard? Ozelot? Ein Gepard kommt nicht in Frage, sie können die Krallen nicht einziehen, also sich auch nicht festkrallen."  
"John!" bremste mich Sherlock ein wenig verärgert.  
"Ja, okay – es war natürlich keine richtige Katze – aber wozu der Fake? Und wie?"  
"Tja, was denkst du?"  
Ich überlegte.  
"Ein auf Töten trainierter großer Hund. Die anderen Verletzungen verursacht sein Herr nach dem tödlichen Biss?"  
"Schon mal nicht schlecht!"  
"Wirklich?"  
„Noch eine Hypothese?“  
„Für die Kratzer vielleicht eine Art Gabel? Eine Gartenkralle?“  
„Wie kommst du auf Gartenkralle?!“ fragte Sherlock verdutzt.  
„Ach, ich glaube, da gab es mal einen alten Gruselkrimi**. Man glaubte, es sei ein mordendes Monster unterwegs, aber es war ein Kerl mit einer kleinen Harke.“   
"Nicht die Lösung, aber so auf halbem Wege dorthin. Jedenfalls, was die Mordmethode angeht.  
Ja, du hörst richtig, ich nenne es Mord.  
Auch, wenn es sich nicht um Menschen handelte...anfangs..."  
"Nichts dagegen einzuwenden", seufzte ich und dachte an die vergifteten Pferde... Ich fühlte mich immer noch mit schuld daran.  
"Dieser Klient war in erster Linie um seiner Tochter Willen gekommen: Sie hatte Angst um den Hund. Was, wenn ihm das auch passierte? An ihrer Schule hatte sich die Hypothese breit gemacht, dass die Hunde deshalb davonlaufen, weil sie Katzen – also Hauskatzen in einem Garten in der Umgebung witterten – vielleicht Duftmarken von Freigängern - und sie jagen wollten...aber eine spezielle Katze hätte eine große Freundin... Die würden jenseits des Fußgängertunnels wohnen und wie sagenhafte Ungeheuer die Hunde von der Hundeinsel ins Verderben locken. Man hatte die Kadaver nämlich alle in der Nähe des Tunnelzugangs gefunden, einen sogar auf der Wendeltreppe.  
Naja, ein ziemlicher Blödsinn! Die Theorie stammte angeblich aus dem Internet und die Quelle sei nicht mehr auffindbar, wusste das Mädchen zu berichten.  
Aber die Nähe des Tunnels war natürlich schon auffällig und gewiss von Bedeutung.  
‚Jedenfalls muss das aufhören!‘ erklärte mir der Mann in strengem Ton. ‚Nicht allein der Hunde wegen. Stellen Sie sich vor, jemand rennt seinem Hund hinterher und gerät in dieselbe Falle?‘  
‚Ein sehr kluges und überzeugendes Argument‘, räumte ich ein, ‚auch wenn ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass es sich um ein Tier im zoologischen Sinne handelt. Gibt es denn einen Kadaver, den ich mir ansehen kann? Oder hat irgendjemand Fotos gemacht?‘  
Tja, John, es gab einen aktuellen Fall. Eben deshalb waren die drei ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei mir erschienen. - "  
"Verstehe. Gehörten die Hunde denn derselben Rasse an, oder gab es sonst Gemeinsamkeiten?" fragte ich.  
"Das war meine erste Frage. Ich stellte sie, als wir unterwegs zum Tierarzt im Auto saßen. Soweit mein Auftraggeber und seine Tochter wussten, waren es verschiedene Hunde. Also, entweder jemand hasste alle Hunde – oder Hunde ab einer bestimmten Größe, vielleicht? Aber, wie du ja an Prudence Brass gesehen hast, vielleicht sollte auch hier bloß das wahre Motiv verschleiert werden? Wir erreichten also diesen Tierarzt. Er war sehr schlechter Laune, denn er besaß selbst zwei Hunde. Er wohnte zwar nicht bei seiner Praxis, sondern in einem weiter draußen gelegenen Vorort, aber er hatte nun schon von ein paar Fällen gehört, bzw hatten sich auch zwei Stammkunden bei ihm gemeldet, um zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr kommen würden. Mangels Patient.  Der aktuelle Fall war ein Labrador. Ich fand die beschriebenen Verletzungen. Aber ich fand auch noch anderes: 1. Das Tier hatte Fleisch im Ösophagus – rohes Rindfleisch – und sogar noch im Maul, 2. es gab Spuren eines rasiermesserscharfen Schnittes, der offenkundig von der Bisswunde kaschiert werden sollte und der die primäre Todesursache darstellte, 3. – da war ich noch nicht sicher, aber mit dem Biss stimmte etwas nicht.  
‚Sie haben nicht zufällig zwei Zirkel?‘ fragte ich den verdutzten Veterinär.  
‚Nein, aber worauf wollen Sie hinaus?‘ fragte er zurück.  
‚Ich will mir einen Eindruck von diesem Gebiss verschaffen, von der Länge des Maules vor allem', erklärte ich. 'Mir scheint, dass da etwas nicht passt. In welcher Entfernung zu den Reißzähnen müssten sich die Kiefergelenke befunden haben? Hätten Sie so einen großen Winkelmesser und zwei Kugelschreiberminen oder etwas Ähnliches – damit sollte es gehen.‘…“  
  
Natürlich kannte ich diese Winkelmesser auch. Humanmediziner benutzen sie zum Beispiel, um die Beweglichkeit von Gelenken festzustellen, etwa nach Verletzungen oder bei Rheuma. Man kann damit aber natürlich auch die Entfernung zwischen den Endpunkten messen, etwa wenn man den Durchmesser von etwas Rundlichem bestimmen muss. Die großen Exemplare, die Sherlock meinte, sind etwa ein halbes Yard lang.  
  
"Ich steckte also eine Kulimine in die eine Wunde, die von einem Reißzahn zu stammen schien und die andere an der vermutlichen Position für den gegenüberliegenden Zahn des Unterkiefers in die andere Bissspur – dann versuchte  ich das Winkelmaß daranzuhalten, so dass die Backen dieses Geräts etwa rechtwinklig zu den Kuliminen standen und weißt du was? – Es war unmöglich! Das Maul hätte riesig sein müssen!"  
"Aber...was war es denn dann? Ein Krokodil?!"  
Sherlock lachte auf. "Unsinn!"  
Er sprang auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um gleich mit dem Schädel zurückzukommen. Natürlich setzte er seinen Freund ungeniert neben seinem fast leergegessenen Teller ab.  
„Mal angenommen, du bringst jemanden um und dann wolltest du damit die Leiche beißen, um die Ermittler in die Irre zu führen. Was denkst du? Ginge das?“  
„Hm… Du hast keinen Speichel gefunden?“  
„Nun bleib doch mal bei der Frage! Für witzlose, langwierige Tests war gar keine Zeit!“  
„Ich weiß nicht – ich müsste wohl mit einer Hand auf die Schädeldecke drücken und mit der anderen gegen den Unterkiefer – den würde ich schwerer zu fassen bekommen – und dann müsste ich ziemlich viel Kraft aufwenden, denke ich, so aus den Schultern heraus, mit angewinkelten Armen. Menschliche Zähne sind allerdings weniger scharf und ein Fleischfresser hat eine höhere Bisskraft als ein Mensch…“, überlegte ich.     
„Eben. Es müsste auch schnell gehen, sonst wird es mehr eine Quetschung und du könntest nie tief genug in das Gewebe eindringen.  
Eine mittelgroße Raubkatze oder ähnliches, würde die Zähne rasch in die Kehle des Opfers schlagen – aber was fehlt hier?“ fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Schädel.  
„Naja, die Muskeln…“, sagte ich. „Moment, du meinst, er hat den Ober- und Unterkiefer auf ein zangenartiges Werkzeug montiert?“  
„Auch nicht schnell genug. Außerdem hätte ihm dann auffallen müssen, dass dieses Werkzeug viel zu riesig ist. Er hat keinen Schädel verwendet, sondern eine Metallnachbildung der Zahnreihen, dann hat er den künstlichen Ober- bzw den Unterkiefer auf den Hals seines Opfers gelegt und dann mit einem Gummihammer draufgeschlagen – Knochen hätten das nicht ausgehalten.“  
„Also, es gab kein Kiefergelenk, verstehe… und wieso rannten die Hunde weg? Wirklich wegen Katzen?“  
„Dazu später. Also wer könnte solche Metallkiefer anfertigen? Ein…Schmied? Werkzeugmacher? Ein Künstler? Schweißer? Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Mordwerkzeuge vielleicht nicht wirklich Abgüsse waren und auch nicht so aussehen mussten. Alles, was ungefähr stimmen musste, war die Form der Kiefer, zwei achsensymetrische, etwa parabolförmig gebogene Schienen, an die man unterschiedlich große Nägel und Bolzen und ähnliches montiert hat – das genügt, um solche Verletzungen zu verursachen.  
Wir haben das dann diskutiert und der Tierarzt hat sich an seine zwei Kollegen in der Nähe gewandt. Jeder hat seine Klienten angerufen und nachgefragt, dann noch die Hundebesitzer von denen die noch gehört hatten. Keiner hatte wirklich eine Katze oder sonst ein kleines Tier davonflitzen sehen.  
Und das ist der Punkt. Natürlich stimmt es, dass Hunde besser riechen und hören als Menschen – aber mit dem Sehen ist das so eine Sache. Da der Wolf vor allem in der Dämmerung jagt, sind Hundeaugen für diese Lichtverhältnisse optimal. Es hapert mit dem Farbensehen beim Hund und in der Nähe sieht er nicht scharf. Wenn er sein Herrchen in großer Entfernung nur sehen kann und der Mensch sich nicht bewegt, wird der Hund ihn nicht erkennen – aber, wenn er dessen Bewegungsmuster sieht, schon. Es stimmt daher wohl schon, dass eine sich bewegende Katze vom Hund aus größerer Entfernung wahrgenommen wird, als vom Menschen. Aber dass keiner der Menschen eine Katze oder sonst ein kleines Tier gesehen hat, ist doch seltsam!  
Außerdem: Wenn ein Hund eine Katze bloß wittert, rennt er nicht einfach los. Er schnuppert an den Duftmarken, folgt ihrer Spur – um loszurennen müsste er sie gesehen oder gehört haben. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es da, dass acht Hundehalter, bzw Gassigeher keine Katze gesehen haben? Es war etwas anderes!“  
„Hm. Aber was? Pheromone von…paarungsbereiten Artgenossen?“ schlug ich vor. „Es müsste aber etwas sein, das Menschen nicht riechen können, oder das ihnen zumindest nicht auffällt. Ist es das rohe Fleisch?“  
„Bei einer Entfernung, die es bisher jedem unmöglich gemacht hatte, seinen Hund rechtzeitig einzuholen? – Aber der Gedankengang geht in die richtige Richtung.  
Ich geb‘ dir einen Tipp: Es funktioniert keineswegs bei jedem Hund.“  
„Eine Hundepfeife? Ich meine, man muss sie ja auch zuvor darauf trainiert haben!“  
„Wir kommen der Sache näher!“ freute sich Sherlock. „Blieb aber nach wie vor die Frage nach dem Warum. Ich war überzeugt, dieser Hundekiller hatte ein Motiv. Kein Triebtäter oder Tierquäler, er verfolgte ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel. Aber wo sollte ich ansetzen?“  
„Tja, bei den Metzgereien nachzufragen, dürfte eine Sackgasse sein…“  
„Allerdings. Ich googlete den geografisch nächsten Hundetrainer und eine Hundeschule und borgte mir den Bulldog aus.“  
Sherlock sah mir nicht danach aus, als ob ihm dieser Vorwand besonderes Vergnügen bereitet hatte.  
„Ich habe mich nach Hundepfeifen erkundigt, wie man das überhaupt macht, oder was es für Alternativen gäbe. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass es verschiedene Hundepfeifen gibt, dass man sich für verschiedene Befehle unterschiedliche Signale, ähnlich wie Morsezeichen ausdenkt, dass manche Pfeifen sich von beiden Seiten benutzen lassen und dann verschiedene Klänge erzeugen. ‚Es wäre ja höchst unpraktisch‘, erklärte mir der Fachmann leicht spöttisch, ‚wenn ich in eine Hundepfeife puste – und schon kommen aus dem Umkreis ein Dutzend Hunde angerannt, wie beim Rattenfänger von Hameln!‘ – Er demonstrierte mir, was passiert, wenn ein Hund eine Hundepfeife hört, auf die er nicht trainiert ist. Er horcht auf – aber ansonsten reagiert er nicht. Er weiß nicht einmal: Das ist auch eine Hundepfeife, aber nicht meine, deshalb gehe ich nicht ran – so wie wenn jemand ein fremdes Handy klingeln hört – ihm ist auch nicht klar, dass Menschen diese Töne kaum oder gar nicht hören. Er erkennt nur die Signale, die er gelernt hat.  
Ich nickte beeindruckt und fragte ernsthaft: ‚Mal angenommen, ich bilde meinen Hund also mit so einer Pfeife aus. Und dann verliere ich sie. Der Finder kennt sich ein bisschen aus, probiert ein paar Signale – dann erklingt der Ton, den mein Hund als den Befehl: Komm sofort her! erkennt, würde er gehorchen, obwohl ich da bin? Obwohl ich ihn sogar an der Leine führe? Würde er sich losreißen?‘  
Der Hundetrainer kratzte sich am Kopf und meinte: „Wenn das Signal täuschend echt klingt – ich denke, der Hund wäre möglicherweise irritiert, aber er ist ja so konditioniert worden. Anfangs zumindest gab es immer eine Belohnung. Und es gibt noch immer ein Lob. Ich denke, er wird es tun, wenn er wirklich gut auf das Signal trainiert wurde.“  
Ich brachte den Hund zurück, fragte mich noch eine Weile in der Gegend durch, auch auf der anderen Seite des Tunnels, googlete Tierbedarfsgeschäfte und fragte nach, ob jemand mehrere verschiedene Hundepfeifen gekauft habe, aber mein Hundekiller war clever.“  
„Mehrere?“ fragte ich erstaunt.  
„Offenkundig! Tja, ich überlegte, ob ich mich in der Nähe des Tunneleinganges auf die Lauer legen sollte, aber es war ja manchmal eine Woche lang nichts passiert. Also ging nachhause, um zu recherchieren.“  
„Ja, aber wonach denn?“ fragte ich.   
„Nach jemandem, der ein Motiv haben konnte, Hunde zu hassen, vielleicht einen Speziellen im Besonderen…“    
„Jemand, der von einem Hund einmal übel zerbissen wurde?“  
„Oder?“  
„Jemand, dessen Kind attackiert wurde?!“  
„Ich vermutete etwas in dieser Richtung. Seltsamerweise wussten die Anwohner nichts. Aber das Wesentliche kommt dir wie immer nicht in den Sinn!“  
„Natürlich nicht!“ knurrte ich, leicht eingeschnappt.  
Sherlock seufzte. „Tja, wie das eben so ist. Namen werden aus den Medien oft rausgehalten oder von der Redaktion geändert. Und Morrys war nicht erreichbar.  
Bei der Polizei wollten sie mir nicht sagen, ob bei einem passenden Fall Strafanzeige gestellt worden war – gegen unbekannt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach.   
Deshalb kam ich zu spät. Ich hatte einfach nicht genügend Daten…“, sagte Sherlock düster. “Am nächsten Morgen fand man nicht nur einen toten Mastiff, sondern daneben auch einen jungen Mann mit scheinbar zerbissener Kehle.   
Doch ich hatte allen Grund, zu befürchten, dass das noch nicht alles war. Ich verlor weitere kostbare Zeit beim Kampf darum, die Ermittler ausfindig zu machen und mir bei Ihnen Gehör zu verschaffen.  
‚Hat man dem Hund den Chip rausoperiert, die Hundemarke abgenommen? Fehlen die Papiere des Mannes und ist auch sein Gesicht entstellt?‘ wollte ich wissen.  
Sogleich folgte ein hellhörig-misstrauisches ‚Was wissen SIE von der Sache?!‘  – immer dasselbe!“ stöhnte Sherlock augenrollend.  
Ich musste ein bisschen grinsen. „Aber du hast was von Zeitdruck gesagt, nicht? War nicht zu erwarten, dass jetzt Ruhe einkehren würde?“  
„Oh, nein. Ganz und gar nicht! – Du hast es also noch nicht kapiert!“ setzte er enttäuscht hinzu.  
Ich seufzte gekünstelt ergeben: „Erhelle mich, Meister!“   
   
  
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="https://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/Salam_alaikum"]https://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/Salam_alaikum[/link]
> 
> **  
> Ich hatte zuerst überlegt, ob ich The Scarlet Claw von 1944 mit Rarhbone und Bruce verbraten könnte, aber der hat einfach viel zu viele Parallelen mit dem Hund von Baskerville. Natürlich kann John diesen Film nicht kennen, aber ich glaube, das wurde öfters geklaut…
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Ich kenne mich nicht mit dem Gebrauch von Hundepfeifen aus, aber ich hab es ein bisschen recherchiert…


	239. Täter und Opfer...

  
  
  
"Ich rechnete mit etwa folgender Vorgeschichte", begann Sherlock. "Jemand ist zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen - vielleicht auch auf dem Rad - und wird plötzlich von einem Kampfhund attackiert, dann bekommt das Opfer vielleicht noch mit, dass da ein Kerl aufkreuzt, dreckig lacht, den Hund noch anfeuert oder so, und - " Mein theatralischer Detektiv machte eine dramatische Kunstpause - "dass dann noch ein Zweiter dazu kommt."  
"Ein Zweiter?!" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Offenkundig", bekräftigte Sherlock in schlichter Arroganz. So zumindest wirkte es, Dessen bewusst war er sich wahrscheinlich nicht. Oder doch? Inzwischen sollte ich das wissen, aber - nein, wenn er im "Fallmodus" war, ist er mir immer ein Rätsel geblieben.  
"Für dich anscheinend. Für mich nicht", seufzte ich.  
"Na schön! Aber lass mich diese Theorie zu Ende führen", gab das Genie zurück, genervt von meiner altbekannten Begriffsstutzigkeit. "Die beiden Sadisten werden gestört und wollen die Flucht ergreifen, ehe ihr niederträchtiges Treiben bemerkt wird. Der Erste gibt dem Hund das Signal zum Aufhören und für Bei Fuß, sie türmen - einschließlich Hund - aber in der Hektik verlieren sie die Hundepfeife. Sie fällt in Sichtweite vor dem am Boden liegenden Opfer nieder - das ansonsten nur zwei Paar Füße sehen konnte. Es steckt die Hundepfeife ein und kann gerade noch einen Notruf absetzen."  
"Und statt Anzeige zu erstatten und den Täter, dessen Speichel in der Pfeife gewesen sein muss, dem System zu überlassen, startet er - oder sie - einen Rachefeldzug? Puh!..."  
"Aber nachvollziehbar. Wie sollte das Opfer beweisen, dass der Angriff absichtlich erfolgte, dass die Täter genüsslich zugesehen haben? Vielleicht dauerte es auch etwas, bis es begriff, wie genau das Ganze abgelaufen sein musste? Es war gewiss schwer verletzt, so dass die Täter viel Zeit hätten, ihre Version aufeinander abzustimmen."  
"War es denn ein Zufallsopfer? Oder zumindest jemand, von dem sie einfach wussten, dass er - oder sie - dort regelmäßig, sagen wir, zur Arbeit geht oder...zu joggen pflegt? Zu einer Zeit, wenn es dort sehr einsam ist?" fragte ich. "Und wie zur Hölle konntest du wissen, dass es ZWEI waren?"  
"Ganz sicher war ich nicht, aber sie mussten das ja trainiert haben und das dürfte alleine fast unmöglich sein: Zuerst ganz normale Lektionen, natürlich. Das Tier muss ja lernen: Diese Töne gelten mir, sie haben diese oder jene Bedeutung und wenn ich gehorche, bekomme ich einen Keks. Später wurde es komplizierter. Einer nahm den Hund, der Andere die Hundepfeife, dann entfernten sie sich von einander und der Zweite gab das Signal 'Komm her'. Anfangs wird der Erste den Hund vielleicht gar nicht an der Leine gehabt haben. Mit der Zeit lernte der Hund, dass er es richtig machte, wenn er sich losriss, sobald er das entsprechende Signal hörte. Einem Hund kommt nicht in den Sinn, dass das unlogisch ist. Wenn Herrchen das so haben will, gibt es keine Diskussion. Dann musste er ja auch lernen, auf ein Signal hin, Menschen zu attackieren. Tja, vielleicht anfangs mit Plüschtieren? Kadavern? Lebendigen Tieren? Dann ein Dummy? Vielleicht hat sich auch einer der Trainer mit Schutzkleidung zur Verfügung gestellt? Irgendwann schien ihnen der Hund reif für den echten Einsatz. Und entweder, sie planten so etwas aus purem Sadismus, oder diese Vorgeschichte war nur als Generalprobe gedacht. Also der Kerl mit der Pfeife lauert dem Opfer auf und gibt das Signal. Selbst wenn der mit dem Hund gerade Zeugen hat, werden die nur von einem Hund zu berichten wissen, der sich losgerissen hat, dessen Halter vielleicht sogar noch auf den Fingern pfeift - ein Signal,, auf das der Hund aber nie abgerichtet wurde! Vielleicht hatten sie sogar noch eine weitere Hundepfeife mit einem anderen Ton, um gegebenenfalls ein Indiz dafür zu haben, dass der Hund nicht gehorcht habe und es ein Unfall war. Also, der Hund reißt sich los, kommt in die Nähe von Herrrchen Nummer Zwei und der vorgesehenen Zielperson und erhält dann den Befehl zu töten. Zunächst läuft alles wie geplant - aber dann werden sie unterbrochen und danach ist die Pfeife weg und das Opfer überlebt. Sie müssen pausieren. Vielleicht nur, weil sie wegen des Beweisstücks vorsichtig sind - vielleicht ist es aber auch eine alte Hundepfeife und sie kommen an dieses Modell gar nicht mehr heran, müssen dem Hund beibringen, dass sich die Signale ab jetzt anders anhören."  
"Deshalb später die anderen Hundepfeifen?"  
"Auch. Obendrein wollte das erste Opfer Verwirrung stiften, indem es einige der entlaufenen Hunde tötete. Das erneute Training würde zwar Zeit gebraucht haben, aber das Opfer war ja bestimmt auch eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt. Es musste damit rechnen, dass das Corpus Delicti inzwischen nutzlos geworden war. Natürlich musste er mit jeder Pfeife verschiedene Signale ausprobieren, um wenigstens ein paar Opfer zu sich zitieren zu können."  
"Klingt nach einem Riesenaufwand...", mutmaßte ich.  
"Bestimmt."  
"Und? Das Opfer des ersten Opfers? Waren die Fingerabdrücke oder die DNA in der Kartei?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock grinste schief: "Das wäre ja wohl zu einfach gewesen..."  
"Und Täterspuren am Tatort gab es keine?" wollte ich wissen.  
"Nichts, was ich sofort ohne langwierige Laboruntersuchungen hätte auswerten können."  
Also, wie...? Sag schon, dachte ich.  
"Eine Gesichtsrekonstruktion wurde natürlich in Auftrag gegeben, aber das würde dauern. Doch es gab genügend Parameter, die mir bekannt waren, um die Identifizierung des Toten zu beschleunigen. Größe, Statur, Haarfarbe, Frisur, Kleidung, sein restlicher Körper - und natürlich der Hund. Leider hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nur wenige von meinem Netzwerk, die häufig auf der Isle of Dogs und in Greenwich unterwegs waren, aber natürlich gab ich ihnen diese Infos und schickte Fotos von der Kleidung und so weiter. Darüberhinaus konnte ich ein paar Deduktionen zur Leiche anstellen. Linkshänder, viel zu Fuß unterwegs, regelmäßiger Alkoholkonsum, Gelegenheitskiffer, nicht schlecht in Form, aber bei weitem kein Fitnessfreak, Nur wenig Hornhaut an den Händen, ungepflegte, teils sehr lange Fingernägel. Das Haar sah aus, als hätte er sich zu Beginn des Sommers eine Glatze geschoren. Der Sonnenbräune nach zu schließen, lief er tagsüber nicht mit Anzug und Krawatte herum. Eine Hosentasche war ausgebeult. Der Form nach von einem ziemlich alten, dicken Handy. Und seine Unterwäsche hatte er wohl am vergangenen Wochenende zuletzt gewechselt, da es bereits Donnerstag war, pflegte er das wohl nur einmal die Woche zu tun. Er hatte auch zwei Kondome bei sich, deren Verpackungen schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen. In der gleichen Hosentasche hatte er ein paar Münzen und zwei Metalljetons eines Waschsalons. All das sprach dafür, dass er keiner geregelten Arbeit nachging und Single war. Gelegenheitsgauner vielleicht, der nur wenn es sein muss für seinen an sich bescheidenen Unterhalt sorgt. Seine eigentliche 'Berufung' war das Projekt mit dem Kampfhund, Bier und gelegentlich Weiber.  Eine Brieftasche oder ähnliches fehlte natürlich. Ebenso das Handy."  
"Nicht nur, um die Identifizierung der Leiche zu erschweren. Er wollte ja sicher auch noch an den Komplizen rankommen", nahm ich den Faden auf. "Herrchen Nummer Zwei. Womöglich die meistgebrauchte Mobilfunknummer auf seinem Handyspeicher. Und wenn da noch SMS gespeichert waren, konnte unser bissiger Mörder auch problemlos den Stil imitieren. Hast du im Waschsalon nachgefragt?"  
"Nein, zu anonym dort, aber es war klar, dass einer wie er einfach in den Nächstgelegenen gehen wird. Also habe ich um den Laden herum meine Leute nach ihm fragen lassen. Gesehen hatten ihn einige, aber wie er heißt, oder wo er wohnt, schien niemand zu wissen. Ein paar wenige Leute hatten ihn auch manchmal ohne Hund gesehen und trotzdem wiedererkannt. Der Durchbruch kam aber erst, als jemand von meinen Leuten meldete, dass ein Beobachter sich angesichts des Fotos vom linken Unterarm - einschließlich Armbanduhr sehr irritiert gezeigt hatte. Er erinnerte sich nämlich an ein Tattoo, aber da war keines."  
"Also war's kein echtes", folgerte ich schulterzuckend.   
Sherlock schmunzelte. "Doch, war es. Der Zeuge kannte sich nämlich aus. Er war vom Fach und erklärte, dass da ein altes Tattoo überstochen worden sei. Er hätte sowas auch schon gemacht. Und hin und wieder sind es auch Knasttattoos, die so überarbeitet werden."  
"Aber..., wenn er doch nicht in AFIS war...?" grübelte ich verständnislos. "Und Zwillinge konnten es ja nicht sein...  
das heißt...  
Zweieiige, die sich trotzdem sehr ähnlich sahen?"  
"Na endlich! Das DNA-Labor hatte inzwischen noch einen Test gemacht."  
"Mit der Mitochondrien-DNA, die nur mütterlicherseits vererbt wird. Und diese Gene fand man dann zum Teil bei einem Exknacki?! platzte ich heraus.  
"Genau. Der Bruder war in der Datenbank. Wie du ja weißt, wird nie die komplette DNA verglichen, sondern nur bestimmte Abschnitte. Und zwar derzeit noch nur die nicht-codierenden. Und nebenbei bemerkt, ich fände es langweilig, schon anhand der DNA-Analyse zu wissen, dass der Täter blond und blauäugig und ca sechs Fuß groß sein muss, deformierte Zehen und Bindegewebsschwäche hat und Bluter ist!" knurrte Sherlock.  
Ich musste grinsen: Das würde zumeist den Kreis der Verdächtigen viel zu stark einschränken! Für Sherlocks Verhältnisse wäre das eine entsetzliche Novelle...!  
"Und? Habt ihr den Bruder dann noch rechtzeitig gefunden?"  
"Nein. Der Mörder hatte ihm, wie du vermutet hast, eine SMS geschickt. Ihn in den Millwall Park bestellt - er hat keine Zeit verloren nach seinem ersten Coup. Dort gibt es ein heruntergekommenes Edwardianisches Gebäude, aus dem sie vielleicht demnächst ein College machen wollen, wie ich gehört habe. Dort hat er seinen Rachefeldzug beendet. Der Bruder war schon seit Stunden tot, als man die erste Leiche fand."  
Sherlock zögerte.  
"Es war dann nicht mehr weiter schwierig, denn in der falschen Bisswunde steckte ein verbogener Nagel mit Spuren von Lötmasse, an dem etwas Latex hing. Der Täter hatte offenkundig Schwierigkeiten gehabt, den Metallunterkiefer wieder aus dem Gesicht seines Opfers zu ziehen und hatte dabei auch noch einen Latex-Handschuh zerfetzt. Außerdem konnten wir ja nun auch die Wohnung der Brüder durchsuchen. Dort gab es dann doch noch ein Smartphone und auch einen Laptop. Beides geklaut. Das Telefon war zwar vom Besitzer als gestohlen gemeldet und vom Betreiber gesperrt worden, aber es war von den beiden auch ausschließlich als Kamera benutzt worden."  
"Sag bloß, die hatten diese Attacke gefilmt!" stöhnte ich.  
"Hatten sie. Sie hatten sie sogar ins Netz gestellt, aber You Tube hatte es bald wieder gelöscht. Und es gab eine Dokumentation, bzw Anleitung darüber, wie man einen Hund trainieren muss, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ebenso Werbespots für Auftragsattacken oder ihre kleine Spezial-Hundeschule, die sie betreiben wollten. Cyberspezialisten fanden dann diese Dateien auf einer Site im Darkweb wieder. Ich schätze, das erinnert dich an etwas..."  
Allerdings! Bei dem Wort Werbespot war mir bereits die Kinnlade runtergeklappt.  
"Wie bei Bulldog und dem irren Jockey!"  
Sherlock nickte.  
Ich habe später das ursprüngliche Opfer im Verhörraum gesehen. Nur von der anderen Seite des Einwegspiegels aus. Er sah wirklich schlimmer aus als Frankensteins Kreatur und er hatte ein Auge und drei Finger verloren und konnte nicht mehr sprechen, der Hund hatte ihm den Kehlkopf zerfleischt. Das wäre für jeden Menschen eine Katastrophe, aber in seinem Fall..." Sherlock ließ den Satz dramatisch versickern.  
"Sag jetzt nicht, dass es schon wieder ein Sänger war!"  
"Nein, aber ein Radiomoderator."  
"Autsch", bemerkte ich trocken.  
Sherlock trank sein Wasser aus. Er wirkte nachdenklich, so als überlege er, noch etwas dazu zu sagen, dann stand er aber nur auf, machte sich noch ein wenig Wasser heiß und kippte es in seinen abgestandenen Kaffee, probierte ihn und schüttete ihn dann doch in die Spüle.  
Ich fragte mich, ob Sherlock so etwas hatte sagen wollen, wie: Aber wenn er nicht noch weitere Hunde getötet hätte, dann hätte ich es schon ein wenig bedauert, ihn geschnappt zu haben...  
Weniger als ein Jahr später glaubte ich mir allerdings sicher zu sein, dass Sherlock für Hunde nichts übrig hatte.   
  
"Und wieso konnte er diese falschen Kiefer zusammenschweißen?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Er hatte mal eine Entziehungskur gemacht und zur Therapie gehörte auch handwerkliche Betätigung, da hat er einen Kurs belegt und gelernt, Altmetall zu modernen Statuen zusammenzuschweißen. Einige dieser Arbeiten standen in seiner Wohnung. Wir fanden auch diese falschen Kiefer. Zwei verbogene Metallschienen, mit eingearbeiteten Nägeln, Schrauben etc, die Köpfe waren an der Rückseite mit einer Platte verschweißt, damit sie nicht rausrutschen können sollten und um eine breitere Fläche für den Gummihammer zu haben. So erinnerten diese Instrumente kaum an Kiefer. Eine durchdachte Konstruktion.  Dadurch, dass der Killer jedes Mal, wenn er sie in sein Opfer versenkt hatte, daran herumrüttelte und die Wundkanäle damit erweiterte, war es auch auf den zweiten Blick noch täuschend echt. Einer wirklich genauen, fachmännischen Untersuchung hätten die Wunden aber sicher nicht standgehalten."  
Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.  
"Um genau zu sein...", ergänzte er dann. "Mycroft hat natürlich mitbekommen, wo ich da dran war und er hat organisiert, dass die Geschichte unter Verschluss gehalten wurde. Nicht, um das erste Opfer in irgendeiner Weise zu begünstigen, sondern, damit nicht weitere Kriminelle von diesem Trick erfahren.   
Tja und deshalb hat sich die moderne Legende von den Killerkatzen doch halten können. Ich hätte den Titel niemals auf meine Seite stellen dürfen. Damals erhielt ich eine ganze Menge von Anfragen deshalb und musste bald einsehen, dass ich die Leute nicht einfach damit vertrösten konnte, dass es sich um eine Verschlusssache handle. Also habe ich irgendwann...'zugegeben' dass der Panther natürlich eingeschläfert worden sei, ich dazu aber nicht mehr sagen könne..."  
"Nicht gerade dein Lieblingsfall...", stellte ich fest und es war mir unangenehm, ausgerechnet nach dieser Schlagzeile gefragt zu haben. "Sorry..."  
"Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", erwiderte Sherlock nachsichtig.   
Unschlüssig sah ich auf die Uhr.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Noch einen Tee?"  
"Schalte doch mal den Fernseher an. Es soll doch normal wirken."  
"Okay..."  
Ich ging also ins Wohnzimmer, knipste den Fernseher an und zappte ein bisschen herum, während ich davor stehen blieb und die nächststehende Lampe löschte.    
Ich verharrte dann ein paar Minuten bei einem Nachrichtensender, aber es war nichts los, das für uns von Interesse gewesen wäre, also schaltete ich wieder ab und dafür die Stehlampe am Sofa an, ehe ich in die Küche zurückkehrte.   
  
"Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Hals?" erkundigte ich mich. "Ich meine, das war ja ein ziemlicher Vortrag."  
"Ganz gut. Nicht wieder ganz optimal, vielleicht."  
"Okay."  
Ich würde jetzt kein Thema mehr anschneiden und hoffte, dass mich Sherlock jetzt auch nicht dazu auffordern würde, meinerseits etwas zum Besten zu geben - aber das würde er schon nicht. Erstens hatte er sich vorhin über sich geärgert, dass er mich an Afghanistan erinnert hatte, zweitens hatte er vor fünf Monaten bereits alles deduziert, worauf es ankam und drittens, dass es damals wohl eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas gab, woran ich mich gerne erinnerte.  
  
Merkwürdiger Gedanke!  
Alles, woran ich mich erinnern möchte - jedenfalls an persönlichen Erlebnissen, nicht, was Wissen anbelangt! - habe ich in diesen letzten fünf Monaten erlebt. Es hat alles mit Sherlock zu tun.  
Seltsam...  
Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass alle Erlebnisse in dieser Zeit traumhaft schön gewesen wären - viele eher albtraumhaft...  
  
Immer noch nicht zehn. Doch inzwischen war es vollständig dunkel und die Straßenbeleuchtung hatte längst ihre maximale Helligkeit erreicht.   
Ich bekam eine SMS.  
Harry.  
Oh, bitte! Nicht jetzt.  
Naja, wann war mir ein Signal von Harry schon wirklich willkommen?  
Das machte mir gleich wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Harrry 21: 49   
"Hi! Ich seh grad, ihr habt ja ein kleines Jubiläum heute, du und dein Detektiv! Der 29.! Jetzt seid ihr fünf Monate zusammen - wie süß! Da will ich nicht stören, keine Angst! XD Habt ganz viel Spaß zusammen und grüß ihn von mir! - Also Sherlock - nicht den Spaß! ilysm xoxo"   
  
Oou, Harry, bitte...! dachte ich nur.  
  
Sherlock grinste. Anscheinend konnte er sich denken, wer mir da was geschrieben hatte!  
Ich überlegte, zurückzutexten, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Ich wollte jetzt kein SMS Scharmützel ausfechten.  
(Hallo, Harry! 1. Wir sind kein Paar! 2. Ich bin nicht schwul! 3. Wir warten gerade auf einen Auftragskiller, der uns abmurksen soll, aber die Polizei liegt auch auf der Lauer, es wird also unspektakulär werden. Und? Bei dir so? Gruß John)  
Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!  
Also warteten wir und löschten um 22.03 die Lichter im Wohnzimmer. In der Küche ließen wir es noch eine Weile brennen, wobei sich Sherlocks Schlafzimmer und Bad dazugesellten, ehe wir um 22:17 die Wohnung ganz abdunkelten.  
Dann saßen wir in der finsteren Küche und warteten. Sherlock stand schließlich auf und streckte sich, dann schlenderte er ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Nicht zu dicht ans Fenster", mahnte ich.  
"Natürlich nicht. Würde sowieso nichts bringen", brummte er.  
"Den nächsten Killer fangen wir wieder selber, Sherlock", tröstete ich ihn mit leisem Spott.  
Immerhin saßen wir dieses Mal nicht wirklich im Dunkeln. Die Straßenlaternen brannten ja, und die Leuchtreklamen schräg gegenüber...  
Ich war ruhig. Ich hätte zwar gerne etwas anderes getan, aber es war okay. Ich beschloss, mich auf den alten, unbequemen Sessel bei der Tür zu setzen und sah mich um, neugierig, wie viel ich noch bei diesem Restlicht in diesem inzwischen so vertrauten Zimmer erkennen könnte.  
"Vielleicht kommt er ja durch den Kamin", witzelte ich leise.  
"Ich könnte mich in ein Laken hüllen und ihn mit dem Schädel erschrecken", gab Sherlock bierernst zurück.  
"Oder mit ein paar chemischen Reaktionen. Irgendwelche Rauchentwicklung, eine Knallgasexplosion..."  
"Hm, schöne Idee..."   
Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln aus seiner tiefen, kühlen Stimme heraushören.  
"Tja...willst du eine Runde schlafen?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Nein.  
Du auch nicht, oder?"  
Selbstverständlich nicht."  
"Gut. Und wir sollten dann auch die Klappe halten."  
Seufzend kauerte er sich in meinen Sessel: "Und auch nicht rumlaufen. Die Dielen knarren..."  
  
Also versanken wir in Schweigen und lauschten auf den gedämpften Lärm von der Straße, das Summen des Kühlschranks...von Jenseits der Kaminwand waren menschliche Stimmen zu hören, die sich unterhielten, doch verstehen konnte man nichts.  
Ich beschrieb die Geräusche und sonstigen Eindrücke in Gedanken, um mich wachzuhalten und beobachtete die Lichtspuren der Autoscheinwerfer, die unter der Zimmerdecke entlangkurvten. Wie um Sherlocks Geschichte zu kommentieren, drang Hundegebell zu uns herauf, da aber bald wieder verstummte. Ein Auto mit voll aufgedrehter Stereoanlage und offenem Fenster fuhr vorbei..   
  
Mann, ist das langweilig!  
  
Ich bewegte die Zehen in meinen Schuhen und tippte der Reihe nach mit den Fingerspitzen auf meinen Daumen..., später repetierte ich in Gedanken das Buchstabieralphabet und die Morsezeichen...  
Und was jetzt? Die lateinischen Namen von Blutgefäßen und Knochen...?  
Anschließend vertrieb ich mir damit die Zeit, isometrische Übungen zu machen und überlegte, ob man nicht einen Code daraus machen könnte - allerdings nicht mit 26 Zeichen, aber für eine stumme Melodie würde es reichen: Oberarme C und D, Oberschenkel E und F, Unterschenkel G und A, Bauchmuskeln H, wenn der linke Fuß dazu kommt, geht es eine Oktave höher und der rechte Fuß bedeutet ein #. Unsinnig, ich weiß, bloß ein Konzentrationsspiel, das ich ohnehin nicht hätte spielen können - nicht ohne Noten, denn ich bin außerstande, selbst bei einer bekannten Melodie in C-Dur oder a-Moll, einfach so die Tonintervalle aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln. Aber selbst, wenn man sich so verständigen könnte, wäre es auffällig und sehr umständlich. Dann doch eher wieder mit den Augenlidern morsen.  
Sherlock schien sich unterdessen wohl irgendwie in seinem Gedächtnispalast zu beschäftigen, aber er war nicht abgetaucht, das bemerkte ich sehr wohl, denn von Zeit zu Zeit, etwa, wenn das Motorengeräusch den Kühlschranks neu einsetzte oder als nebenan schätzungsweise ein Stuhl umfiel, straffte er den Rücken, oder wandte ein wenig den Kopf und hin und wieder streckte er die Beine waagerecht in die Luft und kreiste mit den Füßen, wobei seine Gelenke nicht ein bisschen knackten.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Big Ben längst viertel nach elf geschlagen.  
Komm schon! dachte ich, wir sind sooo leise, wir können nicht mehr wach sein! Guck doch, wie dunkel es ist...!  
  
Halb Zwölf.  
  
Auf jetzt!  
Feierabend!  
Ich will ins Bett!  
  
Ich musste über meine eigenen Gedanken grinsen.  
  
Sherlock streckte plötzlich die Arme senkrecht nach oben und begann sie dann scheinbar ziellos und asynchron mal mehr nach links oder rechts zu bewegen und veränderte dabei auch die Stellung der Finger.  
Erst war ich total verwirrt, dann bedauerte ich es sehr, dass ich jetzt nicht anmerken konnte: Hoffentlich fällt jetzt das Klavier nicht auf dich drauf...!  
Denn das war es, was er sich vorstellte. Allerdings hätte dann das Instrument mit der Tastatur in Richtung Küche über Sherlocks Kopf hängen müssen.  
Ein Luftklavier.  
Ein schwerelos schwebendes, unsichtbares Luftklavier!  
Und ich darf nicht kichern.  
  
Wie fies.  
  
Ich überlegte, ob ich in Gedanken, die Folgen der Originalserie von Star Trek durchgehen könnte, um mich vielleicht endlich mal zu entscheiden, welche davon ich Sherlock präsentieren könnte, vielleicht Kirk unter Anklage? Oder Wolf im Schafspelz? Oder...das, wo diese Schauspieltruppe Macbeth aufführt...wie hieß das noch? Kodos der Henker...?  
  
Stopp!  
Wenn ich mich zu sehr konzentriere, blende ich Geräusche aus.  
  
Oh, nun mach schon...!  
  
Plötzlich ein dumpfer Schlag über uns - schätzungsweise im dritten Stock.  
"Hände hoch, Scotland Yard!" hörte ich Sam gedämpft brüllen.  
  
Dann fiel ein Schuss, auf den ein gequälter Schrei folgte.  
  
Ich war bereits aufgesprungen, riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und hastete die Stufen hinauf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eure Nothing


	240. Unangenehme Überraschung

 

   
  
   
  
Auf den Schrei folgten ein schweres Poltern und dann das gepresste Ächzen eines Getroffenen. Gleichzeitig begann über mir jemand die Treppe hoch zu rennen.  
  
„Sam?! Alles okay?“ rief es über mir.  
  
Ob das Stöhnen, das daraufhin ertönte, von Bradstreet kam? Für mich klang es nicht so – und ich konnte das wohl noch am ehesten beurteilen, ich werde nie vergessen, wie er von dem irren Jockey gefoltert wurde.  
  
„Ja – ja…! Alles klar…“, kam es zurück. Es klang zwar etwas verstört, aber immerhin war er wohl unverletzt und hatte den Killer erwischt!   
  
Die Schritte über mir stoppten. Sams Kollege, der im zweiten Stock Wache geschoben hatte, war oben angekommen. Sherlock war dicht hinter mir und holte meinen Vorsprung rasch auf.  
   
"Zielperson gestellt, Schuss aus meiner Dienstwaffe. Wir brauchen den Krankenwagen", meldete der Sergeant sachlich aber ein wenig atemlos.  
  
"Dr Watson!" brüllte er dann hinunter. "Es gibt Arbeit für Sie! SCHNELL!"  
  
"Komme!" bestätigte ich. "Hol meine Tasche aus dem Schreibtisch", rief ich Sherlock zu, während ich die untere Treppe erreichte, die in den dritten Stock hinaufführt. Unterdessen, hörte ich, wie sich von unten ein weiteres Paar Schritte näherte.   
  
"Vorsicht, Sam!" zischte es über mir.  
  
Zwischen meinem eigenen Getrampel hörte ich, dass oben ein metallisches Schlittern zu vernehmen war. Die Waffe des Killers, die Sam gerade aus dessen Reichweite kickte, wahrscheinlich.  
  
Ein erbärmliches Wimmern verriet mir, dass der Verletzte zumindest noch atmete, womöglich sogar noch bei Bewusstsein war. So halbwegs zumindest. Auf halber Treppe unter dem Dachboden langekommen, sah ich sie dann über mir: Einen Kerl ganz in Schwarz, der sich am Boden wand und sein Bein hielt. Bradstreet, der sich hier postiert hatte, musste ihn in den Oberschenkel getroffen haben, er kniete hinter dem gescheiterten Killer und versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen, der andere befand sich vor dem Rumpf des Killers und legte ihm Handschellen an, was der Verhaftete mit wütendem Schnauben quittierte.  
  
"PASS AUF, RON!" schrie Bradstreet und ich sah, wie die blutüberströmten Hände – von deren Linker die Handschellen baumelten – auf Rons rechte Hüfte zuschossen – wo er seine Dienstwaffe schon wieder hingesteckt hatte! Geistesgegenwärtig packte Sam den am Boden Liegenden bei den Schultern und drehte in ruckartig nach hinten, während Ron erschrocken zurückwich und seine Waffe hinter sich auf den Boden legte. Der Verhaftete knurrte empört.  
  
"Ein Mann sollte wissen, wann er geschlagen ist!" stellte ich fest, da ich die drei gerade erreicht hatte. "Was denken Sie denn, wie weit Sie kommen würden?"  
  
Sam nahm seine rotverschmierten Hände von der Wunde, aus der das Blut pulste, und sah mich ein wenig ängstlich an.  
  
"Erstes Mal?" fragte ich leise und er nickte.  
  
"Ist okay. Es ist zwar eine Arterie betroffen, aber keine ganz große. Das schafft er...  
Leuchten Sie doch mal auf die Wunde."  
  
Ich hatte unterdessen meinen Gürtel gelöst und schnallte ihn um das verletzte Bein, wobei mir Tony wieder einfiel.  
STOPP. Nicht jetzt.  
Wenn ich das erst zuließ, würde da noch mehr kommen.  
  
"Strengen Sie sich an, Doc, tot kann er uns nichts mehr erzählen!" rief Lestrade aus dem zweiten Stock oder so, während er näher stapfte. "Sonst alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, Sir!" entgegnete Sam rasch.  
  
Sherlock war, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, bei uns eingetroffen und stellte meine Arzttasche neben mir ab, ging an Ron vorbei – und dann knallte es zweimal!  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht aufzuschreien, die nahen Explosionen waren buchstäblich ohrenbetäubend. Als die beiden ausgeworfenen Hülsen zu Boden fielen, konnte ich überhaupt kein Klirren hören. Zusammenzuckend sah ich entgeistert zu Sherlock hoch, fast senkrecht nach oben gefeuert hatte. Mit Rons zur Seite gelegter Dienstwaffe!  
  
Ron ächzte entsetzt und sah Sam hilfesuchend an.  
  
Unten verstummten Lestrades Schritte. "Sherlock, was ist passiert?!" rief Greg alarmiert, dann lief er los – schneller als zuvor.  
  
"Was zur Hölle machst du da?!" schimpfte ich fast gleichzeitig mit unserem Freund, verärgert über das leichte Knalltrauma, das mir die Schüsse verpasst hatten. Was sollte das? Wollte er Ärger? Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach eine Dienstwaffe schnappen und –  
  
Der verrückte Detektiv sah genervt auf mich herab und rollte die Augen. "Ist das nicht offenkundig? Jemand beobachtet das Haus. Der Auftraggeber muss denken, wir seien tot. Schuss Nummer Zwei und Drei." Er sah Ron an: "Sie waren heute auf dem Schießstand und haben ohnehin noch Schmauchspuren an der Hand, also kein Problem. Es hätten ebenso gut Warnschüsse sein können."  
Damit riss er dem Killer seine Strumpfmaske vom Kopf und grinste über dessen säuerlichen Blick.  
  
"Und Sie, Sergeant, werden Ihre Uniform mit seinen Klamotten vertauschen", setzte er an Sam gewandt hinzu.  
""WWAASS??!!""   
Was dieses Ansinnen anbelangte, schienen sich Bulle und Auftragskiller einig zu sein. Sam wurde rot.  
…und ich stutzig…  
Er hatte doch nicht etwa irgendwas drunter, das...?   
Nein, wohl kaum, das war bei seinem Job doch zu riskant, wenn er sich nicht outen wollte! …sicher zogen sie sich oft auf der Wache um, duschten dort oder trainierten irgendwo zusammen.   
Andererseits hatten wir ja gerade das Thema Tattoos gehabt und dass jemand in besoffenem Zustand, wenn Gelegenheit und Gruppenzwang dazu kommt, sich ein solches stechen lässt, soll ja öfter vorkommen…   
Aber würde Bradstreet einen Vollrausch in Gesellschaft riskieren? Er wollte ein Geheimnis bewahren...  
  
Lestrade hatte uns gerade erreicht und steuerte nun noch ein drittes "Was?!" bei.  
"Also wirklich meine Herren!" schnaubte Sherlock spöttisch. "Dienen Ihnen Ihre Köpfe nur zur Nahrungsaufnahme und der Absonderung idiotischer Fragen?!"  
"Sherlock!" knurrte ich und sagte dann: "Es soll so aussehen, als sei der Killer entkommen und Sgt Bradstreet derjenige, der sich die Kugel eingefangen hat."  
"Wenigstens einer versteht mich!" stöhnte Sherlock dramatisch.  
  
Immer, Sherlock!  
  
Was?! Nein! WATSON! Sag das bloß nicht!!  
  
Lestrade seufzte. "Tun Sie, was er sagt, Sergeant. Sie haben nun mal die passendere Statur. Aber warten Sie noch, bis die Forensik hier ist, wegen der Fotos."  
"Was? Aber das ist eine völlig unnötige und riskante Verzögerung!" regte sich Sherlock auf, "...wobei...", fuhr er spöttisch fort, "das würde dem Yaard ähnlich sehen: Bemerken nicht, dass der Killer noch im Haus ist, ziehen wieder ab, während der Täter im Unterschrank der Spüle ausharrt! –   
  
Übrigens, Sergeant: Hosen, Schuhe und Strümpfe können Sie natürlich anlassen. Ist ja auch alles schwarz – kein Idiot würde den Unterschied merken – ich natürlich schon… Aber Sie werden hinten raus verschwinden. Sobald Sie von weitem so aussehen, wie er vorhin. Vom unserem Küchenfenster können Sie ganz gut die Feuerleiter des Nachbarhauses erreichen. Und lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen! Lestrade, bestellen Sie einen Leichenwagen des Gerichtsmedizinischen Instituts. Mit zwei Särgen. Lassen Sie“, er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sagte mit einem leicht irren Lächeln: „UNS…! in die Bow Street* bringen. – Ein genialer Plan, Lestrade! Ich gratuliere Ihnen dazu!" lobte Sherlock ironisch. Auch wenn seine Rede einen Unterton von „Alles muss man hier selber machen!“ hatte: Er genoss es!  
  
Greg sah ihn düster an, denn der CD hatte mit dem DI natürlich nichts dergleichen vereinbart.  
  
"Sherlock...", begann ich in skeptischem Ton. "Du willst uns aber jetzt nicht wirklich in Särgen aus dem Haus schmuggeln, oder? Ich meine, sie tragen sie nur rein und eine Weile später leer wieder raus...", vermutete ich. Ich fragte nicht so sehr meinetwegen, obwohl ich natürlich auch nicht erpicht darauf war, ich dachte da mehr an eine mögliche Panikattacke bei Sherlock, der ja in so einem Ding vor gerade mal einem Monat fast elendig erstickt wäre…  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Das ist unnötig. Dann verlassen wir das Haus eben erst wieder am 1. Juli. Oder wir – "  
"Ha, Bradstreet! Sie sind mein Zeuge! Merken Sie sich seine Worte! Ich bekomme 50 Pfund von Staatsanwalt Compton!" grinste Lestrade.  
  
Ich hatte natürlich gerade zu tun, gönnte mir aber doch ein kurzes Aufblicken. Bradstreet sah verständnislos drein, aber auch Sherlock zog die Stirn kraus. "Außerdem – wollte ich gerade sagen – könnten wir ja auch am Morgen zum Speedy's raus", setzte er hinzu. "In Verkleidung."  
  
Unten klappten die Türen und die aufflammenden Lampen im Treppenhaus vermasselten Sherlock den Effekt. Schritte erklangen auf den Treppenstufen.  
  
"Hey? Wo sind Sie? – Lestrade...?"  
  
Na toll.  
Anderson.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
  
"Nimm dich zusammen!" flüsterte ich.  
"Unterm Dach!" brüllte der DI zurück. Dann musterte er meinen schwierigen Freund und überlegte anscheinend, ihn zu warnen, ließ es dann aber bleiben.  
  
"Hätten Sie ihn nicht im ersten Stock stellen können!" motzte Anderson von unten und stapfte weiter empor.  
"Im Interesse der Einrichtung war es besser so!" konterte ich.  
  
Schließlich kam der Forensiker angetrottet. Da er schon im Ganzkörperkondom steckte, hatten ihn die vier Stockwerke ganz schön ins Schwitzen gebracht.  
  
"Anderson. Da wären wir wieder. Sicher sind Sie untröstlich, dass unser Killer keinen Erfolg hatte… Dass Sie aber auch immer so ein Pech haben müssen...!" stichelte Sherlock finster.  
"Seien Sie friedlich, Sherlock", mahnte Lestrade leicht verärgert und bedauerte es sichtlich, nicht schon eben etwas gesagt zu haben.  
  
"Hm..., sollte bei den Lichtverhältnissen kein Problem sein", überlegte Anderson, "Bitte alle auf die Treppe – Sie selbstverständlich nicht, werter mutmaßlicher Täter – “  
Wir gehorchten unterdessen, damit der Forensiker fotografieren konnte – aber wir wunderten uns auch…  
„…behalten Sie zwanglos Platz…“, fuhr der Fotograph an den Killer gewandt fort. „…sehr schön so… nicht bewegen…und jetzt: Gucken Sie mal ganz grimmig! Ja…, lassen Sie den bösen Bengel raus…“  
„PHILIPP! Ist gut jetzt!“ knurrte Lestrade.  
  
Der Forensiker gab seine Masche auf und schoss rasch ein paar Fotos, besonders von den Sohlenprofilen, die sich in der Blutlache abzeichneten, dann ging er durch die offene Tür in die dahinter liegende Dachkammer und schaltete die Beleuchtung an, um auch das Fenster mit dem in die Scheibe geschnittenen Loch abzulichten und nach weiteren Spuren zu suchen.  
  
Wir scharten uns wieder um unseren glücklosen Killer.  
  
"Eine Frage, Mr Holmes…, wieso sind Sie sicher, dass er observiert wurde?" wollte Ron von Sherlock wissen, während er seine Dienstwaffe wieder außer Reichweite des Verletzten brachte, ehe er ihm die Handschellen wieder aufschloss, um ihn auszuziehen. Lernfähig – aber nicht genug. Dieser Killer mochte noch kein Meister seines Fachs sein, aber er war einfach unglaublich, denn wieder schossen seine Hände vor und er wollte Ron an die Gurgel! Sherlock reagierte rasch – aber ich war schneller, schließlich war ich dichter dran, bohrte dem Kerl einfach meinen Zeigefinger in den Schusskanal, woraufhin er sich jaulend zusammen krümmte.  
  
"Nun mal nicht so unkooperativ!" schimpfte ich.  
  
"Sie sind Arzt! Sowas dürfen Sie doch gar nicht!" beschwerte er sich empört.  
  
Mir lag auf der Zunge, ihn in kindischem Ton nachzuäffen und so etwas Sarkastisches zu sagen, wie: Oooch, der arme Kleine wurde unfair behandelt von dem fiesen Ex-Soldaten? Wie gemeinnn!  
  
– aber so eine Bemerkung sollte besser nicht in einem Polizeibericht landen, falls man da so genau sein musste...  
  
"Ich bin bloß abgerutscht, weil Sie sich so ruckartig bewegt haben", erklärte ich mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. In diesem Moment ging die Beleuchtung automatisch wieder aus und nur im fahlen Lichtschein aus der angrenzenden Dachkammer raunte ich: "Ich kann Ihnen auch Midazolam spritzen, dann können Sie sich nicht mehr rühren, aber die Schmerzen sind immer noch da. Oder…! …Sie spielen einfach mit!" fauchte ich dann.  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich und knipste das Licht wieder an.  
"Ehm, interessiert noch irgendwen die Frage nach dem Überwacher unseres späten Gastes hier…? …wobei es mich doch sehr wundert, dass Sie alle hier nur eine einzige offene Frage sehen, obwohl Sie offensichtlich NICHTS verstehen!“  
"Also, schön Sherlock. Woran haben Sie es gemerkt?" fragte Lestrade übellaunig und leicht resigniert.  
  
„Offenkundig wird er observiert! Die Kopfprämie war fast schon lächerlich. Man traute ihm noch nicht. Er dachte, er hätte lediglich einen Assistenten, der ihm sagte, wann bei uns im Wohnzimmer und der Küche das Licht ausgeht. Aber das war nicht dessen einzige Aufgabe. Lassen Sie unsere Leichen streng bewachen, dann können Sie diesen Handlanger schnappen."  
"Schön, wir kommen voran", stellte Lestrade grimmig fest, während unser Killer sich widerwillig seiner Handschuhe und des dünnen schwarzen Langarmshirts entledigte. Bradstreet überließ ihm angewidert sein marineblaues Uniformhemd und – seine schusssichere Weste. Sam trug natürlich wirklich nur ein stinknormales Männerunterhemd und keine Tattoos, Piercings oder sonst etwas aus dem Rahmen Fallendes. Soweit ich sehen konnte, tat er allerdings weit mehr als vorgeschrieben für seine Muskeln… Kompensierte er damit das vor zweieinhalb Monaten erlittene Trauma? Möglich. Und sicher nicht der schlechteste Weg. Wieso also war er errötet? Naja, wahrscheinlich kann ich als Hetero das einfach nicht nachvollziehen. So wie einige Gedankengänge bei Frauen…   
Ich hab mal gelesen, dass die Gehirnreaktionen von Schwulen und heterosexuellen Frauen sehr ähnlich sein sollen.  
  
Keine Ahnung, wieso ich diesen Artikel gelesen habe.  
  
"Und Sie – eh: Ron?" vergewisserte sich Sherlock. Der Angesprochene nickte, " – fahren mit unserem Überraschungsgast im Krankenwagen mit, kriegen Sie das hin?!" fragte der Consulting Detective in strengem, skeptischem Ton.  
  
Bradstreets Kollege sah zu Lestrade. Dieser nickte: "Völlig logisch. Schließlich wurde Ihr Kollege angeschossen und wenigstens einer muss doch unseren Killer bewachen!"  
  
Durch die offene Tür hörten wir vor dem Haus eine Ambulanz mit eingeschalteter Sirene vorfahren. Sie hatte wohl nur ein paar Straßen weiter bereit gestanden.  
Türen wurden aufgestoßen, das Licht im Treppenhaus ging prompt aus, flammte aber gleich wieder auf, weil Sherlock schon bereit stand, und es wurde lauter.   
„Arbeiten Sie jetzt als Beratender Lichtschalter?" spöttelte Anderson belustigt, als er aus der Dachkammer trat und kicherte albern.  
"Etwas, womit Sie schon völlig überfordert wären", giftete der examinierte Lichtschalter zurück.  
  
Die Paramedics kamen die Treppen heraufgeeilt, Lestrade ging ihnen entgegen und instruierte sie.  
  
"Das issen schlechter Witz...!" brummte mein Patient geschafft, als wir ihn in die schusssichere Weste stopften.  
"Also, ich find ihn gut...", grinste ich.   
Nun fehlten nur noch die Gürtel mit dem leeren Holster und den anderen Halterungen. Zuletzt verdeckte Sherlock noch mit Bradstreets Uniformmütze die gefesselten Hände des Killers. Sam zog sich angewidert die schwarze Skimaske über und Sherlock sagte. "Wenn Sie glauben, ihn abgeschüttelt haben, seien Sie nicht zu sicher und dann gehen Sie keinesfalls zu sich nachhause!"  
"Geh einfach zu mir, aber jag Hellen keinen Schreck ein. Ich bring dir dann deine Sachen aus dem Spind mit", schlug Ron vor.  
"Sie wohnen in einem Mehrparteinmietshaus?" erkundigte sich Sherlock skeptisch.  
"Ist schon eher ein Wohnsilo. 120 Appartements", antwortete Bradstreet für den Kollegen.  
"Gut, das ist anonym genug."   
Sam warf Ron seinen Schlüssel zu, dieser fing ihn geschickt auf. "Bis später." Sam machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.  
  
Das Ambulanzteam hatte inzwischen seine Arbeit begonnen und ich nahm meinen Gürtel wieder an mich – obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob das Blut sich nicht unrettbar in das braune Leder gefressen hatte. Wir standen unter den Türstürzen, damit die Jungs mehr Platz hätten, Lestrade und Anderson unter dem, der der Küchentür und Sherlock und ich unter dem, der der Position der Wohnzimmertür im ersten Stock entsprach.  
Das Licht schaltete sich automatisch ab, Sherlock knipste es gleich wieder an und bedachte Anderson mit einem finsteren Blick.  
  
Es dauerte nur noch ein paar Momente, dann setzten sich auch die Paramedics mit ihrem Patienten in Bewegung. Sie hatten, obwohl sehr geübt, ihre liebe Not in den Kurven in unserem engen Treppenhaus. Ron folgte ihnen. Auch Lestrade und ich entfernten uns ein paar Stufen nach unten, aber Sherlock zog es vor, Andersons Arbeit zu überwachen. Dieser stellte Schildchen mit Zahlen auf, legte kleine Winkel mit Messskalen neben die Spuren und schoss erneut Fotos, wobei er auf den Knien herumrutschte.  
  
"So gehen Sie mir doch aus der Schusslinie!" brummte der Forensiker genervt. "Ja, und jetzt stehen Sie mir im - "  
  
Licht.  
  
Es ging gerade wieder aus und Sherlock knipste es wieder an.  
Dann hüstelte er.  
  
Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, dachte ich.  
  
"DANKESEHR!" grantelte Anderson spitz, dann nahm die beiden Revolver in Gewahrsam, sammelte die Hülsen ein und sah sich suchend um.  
  
Sherlock deutete nach oben.  
  
"Oh, verdammt! – Holen Sie eine Leiter!" knurrte er.  
"Irrelevant", sagte Sherlock.  
„Nein!" schaltete sich Lestrade ein. "Sie haben sich heute schon genug herausgenommen, Sherlock! Gehen Sie eine Leiter holen! Das haben Sie doch mit Absicht gemacht!“  
"Was wollen Sie?! Ich hab den Balken getroffen, hätte ich ihn verfehlt, wären die Projektile noch viel schlechter zu erreichen. In der Wärmedämmung!"  
  
Sag jetzt nicht, dass wir im Erdgeschoss eine Leiter holen müssen! dachte ich. War denn überhaupt eine im Haus?! Außer Mrs Hudsons Putzleiter und die war zu niedrig…!  
  
„SIIEE waren das?!“ schrie Anderson. Und Lestrade biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Na da hatte er sich ja schön verplappert…!  
  
„Naja, ich hab gesagt, er soll mir nur ja keine Querschläger riskieren…“, versuchte er die Situation noch zu retten.  
  
Sherlock knurrte, betrat die andere Dachkammer und kam mit einer langen, alten Leiter zurück, die er sogleich an die Wand lehnte und an Anderson gewandt mit  einer spöttisch-einladenden Geste präsentierte.   
Das Ding erinnerte mich schwer an das Exemplar damals auf dem Friedhof...  
  
Anderson rollte die Augen und machte sich mit einer Art Messer an den Aufstieg.  
  
"Ehm, Lestrade, kann das Blut dann weg? Oder bestehen irgendwelche Zweifel, dass Bradstreet richtig gehandelt hat?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Lassen Sie es so. Sonst könnte es danach aussehen, als gäbe es etwas zu vertuschen. Und wenn wir alle weg sind, muss das Licht bis auf weiteres ausgeschaltet bleiben", sagte der DI. "Schließlich sind Sie tot", setzte er trocken hinzu.  
Wie aufs Stichwort ging wieder das Licht aus und Sherlock machte es wieder an.  
"Ich werde nebenan Bescheid geben, bei Turner ist noch Licht", ergänzte der DI dann noch.  
"Verstehe. Und das Dachfenster kann natürlich auch noch nicht repariert werden. Na gut..."  
  
Zu blöd, wenn ich sowieso hätte warten müssen, bis es wieder Tag wurde, war das geronnene Blut sicher unlöslich mit dem Holz verbunden – aber hier war sowieso so einiges renovierungsbedürftig...  
  
„Steht die Leiter denn auch sicher?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock betulich und ergriff beide Holme. Anderson war gerade hoch genug geklettert und stocherte in einem der Einschusslöcher, um das Projektil heraus zu pulen – als Sherlock an der Leiter rüttelte!  
Während Anderson aufschrie, das Werkzeug fallen ließ und sich am Dachbalken festklammerte, brüllte ich: „Hast du sie noch alle?!“ und Greg: „Das reicht jetzt, Sherlock!“ Außerdem eilten wir beide zur Leiter, um sie festzuhalten.  
  
„Oh, um Gottes willen, wenn ich ihn wirklich hätte zu Fall bringen wollen, läge er doch längst am Boden!“ stöhnte Sherlock empört.  
  
„Nicht. Gut“, bemerkte ich gefährlich ausdruckslos und bückte mich nach dem Messer, um es Anderson hinaufzureichen.  
"Haben Sie zum Dinner einen Clown verspeist?" schimpfte Lestrade.  
Unser selbst ernannter Soziopath wandte sich zu seinem väterlichen Freund um und legte ganz untypisch den Kopf schief.  
Dann räusperte er sich. „…nichts für ungut…, das…muss der Schock sein, schätze ich. Schließlich sollte ich gerade ermordet werden…, was meinst du, Doktor…?“  
  
Nein. Jetzt treibst du es wirklich zu bunt!!!  
  
„Reizen Sie mich nicht! Ich kann Sie ja mal wegen Behinderung polizeilicher Ermittlungen anklagen!“ knurrte der DI.  
"Können Sie,   
machen Sie aber nicht.   
Sie brauchen mich“, sagte Sherlock ungerührt.  
  
„Er ist…wirklich etwas neben der Spur die letzten Tage, diese Untätigkeit macht ihn ganz wuschig…“, versuchte ich die Wogen zu glätten.  
  
Anderson und Lestrade lachten auf und ich fühlte, dass ich rot wurde.  
  
„Wuschig im Sinne von NERVÖS, meine ich natürlich!“ schimpfte ich verstimmt.  
  
„Jaja…“, flötete Anderson.  
  
„Wir halten die Leiter fest, machen Sie Dampf, Anderson! Ich muss auch noch Bericht erstatten und dann will ich nachhause in mein Bett…!“ brummte Lestrade, „…das hat mich lange nicht gesehen und sehnt sich nach mir!“  
  
„Es ist absolut unnötig, diese beiden Projektile sicher zu stellen! Reine Zeitverschwendung!“ fing Sherlock wieder an, noch während Greg redete und ergänzte dann: „Klar. Ihr Bett. Was sagt uns das über Ihr Eheleben, Lestrade?“  
  
„Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden! Es ist Vorschrift!“ brüllte dieser parallel, was sich natürlich auf die Kugeln bezog.  
„Dann ist diese Vorschrift eben Unsinn.“  
„Sherlock, es reicht!“ donnerte ich dazwischen.  
„Meine Frau ist bei ihrer Mutter – das ist alles!“ fauchte der DI aufgebracht.   
„Lestrade, jetzt glaube ich allmählich auch, er hat einen Koller oder so…“, fuhr ich fort.  
  
Wirklich… vor ein paar Stunden hatte ich Sherlock noch ansehen können, dass er froh gewesen war, Lestrade zu sehen – und dass er soweit gut zurechtkam – und jetzt DAS…!  
  
„Hab's gleich...", nuschelte Anderson – als wieder das Licht ausging, wortlos schaltete Sherlock es wieder ein.  
  
Etwa eine Minute später war der Forensiker fertig, sperrte den Dachboden noch mit Flatterband ab und verabschiedete sich: "Gute Nacht, Detective Inspector – Doc – Psychopath...!" Dabei sah er ihn frostig an, und ich verpasste Sherlock einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.  
  
"Ich hätte die Leiter schon nicht umgestoßen", brummte er widerwillig.  
"Tze...", machte Anderson. "Aber nur, weil Sie Zeugen hatten..."  
  
  
"Das war aber jetzt echt suboptimal!" murmelte ich sarkastisch, als Anderson schon etwa zwei Stockwerke tiefer sein musste. "Selbst wenn er angefangen hätte – das war komplett unter deiner Würde!"  
  
Lestrade schien noch auf irgendetwas zu warten.  
Ich grübelte fieberhaft, wie ich wenigstens das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Sherlock wieder etwas entschärfen könnte…  
Kaum hatte sich unten die Tür zum Windfang geschlossen, fragte der DI: „Midazolam? Ernsthaft, John, was für Medikamente haben Sie noch hier?!“  
„Das war ein Bluff!“ erklärte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab nichts dergleichen hier!“ Wusste er etwa von dem Zolpidem-Zwischenfall im März...?  
  
„Wann denkst du, wird er vernehmungsfähig sein? Morgen Nachmittag?" fragte mich Sherlock ungeduldig.  
"Möglich."  
  
"Besser wäre das. Nach der OP verlegen wir ihn nach Pentonville. Ich hoffe, er wird noch vor der Geldübergabe auspacken."  
"Behalten Sie ihn bloß gut im Auge! Nicht, dass er seinen Kontaktmann informiert, dass etwas schief gegangen ist. Ich muss beim Verhör dabei sein", erklärte Sherlock gebieterisch.  
"Das wird wohl nicht gehen. Da hängen schon zu viele Ermittler drin – auch höhere Dienstgrade als ich, weil es ja schon einige tödliche Anschläge des Buchstabensalatkillers gegeben hat und man den Zusammenhang bisher nur teilweise erkannt hat. Tut mir leid!"  
"Tut's Ihnen nicht!" fauchte Sherlock. "Lestrade, Sie brauchen mich bei diesem Verhör!"  
"Sie trauen uns überhaupt nichts zu, ich weiß!" bellte Lestrade.   
Doch dann wurde er erstaunlich gelassen und fragte fast ein wenig süffisant: "Interessiert Sie übrigens überhaupt nicht, worum es bei meiner Wette mit Compton geht?"  
  
Sherlock sah ratlos und verärgert drein.  
Lestrade grinste breit und schlug die Arme ineinander.  
  
"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock...", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Da lesen Sie Menschen und Tatorte und alles Mögliche, aber nicht Ihre Post! Ich weiß längst, weshalb Sie ausgerechnet vor morgen noch sterben sollten."  
  
Das Genie konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen, dass ihm nicht die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Mir ging es nicht anders.  
  
Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste das Licht wieder verlöschen und dieses Mal war es Lestrade, der es eilig wieder anknipste.  
  
"Morgen um zehn, mein lieber Consulting Detective, ist der nächste Verhandlungstag im Fall Nichols."  
  
"Ja, aber, ich soll doch gar nicht als Zeuge gehört werden!" stieß Sherlock defensiv und verblüfft hervor, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass er nicht wirklich an diesen Termin gedacht hatte.  
  
"Hat sich geändert. Es sind Beweismittel weggekommen und von den anderen Zeugen hat sich einer unglaubwürdig gemacht und ein anderer traut sich nicht mehr. Hat sich verkrümelt. Stand alles in dem Brief. Und ich sagte Compton noch: Lassen Sie das per Einschreiben rausgehen...!"  
  
Sherlock stieß mit einem Knurren die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er sah richtig enttäuscht und beschämt aus.  
  
Greg kicherte: "Nichts für ungut, Sherlock, aber Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unbezahlbar! Und das war nach fünf Jahren nahezu pausenloser Demütigungen wirklich fällig. Nun nehmen Sie's nicht so tragisch..." Er feixte immer noch.  
"Schön. Dann hole ich Sie um viertel nach neun ab. Selbst mit Stau haben Sie dann noch genügend Zeit, sich wieder in sich selbst zu verwandeln. Eine gute Restnacht, Ihnen beiden."  
  
Und damit machte er kehrt und eilte vergnügt die Treppe hinab.   
  
Ich musterte Sherlock nachdenklich, sagte aber noch nichts, solange Lestrade uns noch hören konnte. Er hatte den Bogen wirklich überspannt – was sollte das?!  
...und wieso, zur Hölle, tut er mir schon wieder leid?!  
Ich überlegte schon, ihm zu sagen, dass Lestrade es nicht so meinte, schließlich hatte er ja gewartet, bis wir alleine waren…  
  
Wir hörten unten die Türen zum Windfang und zur Straße hin klappen. Dann hob Sherlock plötzlich die Hand und donnerte seine Faust gegen einen Türpfosten, wozu er ein wütendes Knurren ausstieß.  
  
Es wurde schon wieder finster und ich hörte ihn frustriert aufstöhnen.  
Oder...?!  
  
"Sherlock…? Alles okay?   
– Was war das für ein Fall?" bohrte ich weiter, als er nicht antwortete.  
  
"Es war nicht mal das! Es ist eine stinknormale, todlangweilige Zeugenaussage – etwas, das ich nicht sollte machen müssen, – etwas, wofür ich nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen müssen sollte! – So ein...Schwachsinn!"  
  
Er war wirklich sauer.  
  
"Du bist aber auch enttäuscht, weil es nichts...Großes war..., kein Geburtstagsgeschenk oder ein Coup, den sie morgen durchziehen wollten...?"  
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe...!", schnauzte Sherlock und trat im Dunkeln den Weg nach unten an.  
  
Na, super...!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wer Law & Order UK guckt, weiß, dass mutmaßliche Mordopfer eigentlich nicht ins Barts gehören, sondern in die Bow Street.  
> Nicht die einzige Krimiserie, die Pathologie und Gerichtsmedizin in einen Topf wirft...


	241. Feierabendbier?

  
  
  
  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen. Eigentlich war es ja gut gelaufen! - jedenfalls viel besser, als damals, als Gellert und Bulldog bei uns aufeinandergetroffen waren. Sherlock hatte sogar seinen Plan durchgedrückt, wenn er auch nur im Hintergrund als graue Eminenz die Fäden gezogen und nicht an der Front hatte mitkämpfen können, das ging nun mal nur in manchen Fällen.  
Andererseits konnte ich verstehen, dass es ihm peinlich war – doppelt peinlich, dass er wegen einer Zeugenaussage hätte ausgeschaltet werden sollen und vor allem, dass Lestrade das vor ihm erkannt hatte. Naja, vielleicht würde er was daraus lernen?  
Eher nicht.  
Womöglich sollte ich ihn wirklich ein Weilchen in Ruhe lassen...? dachte ich, als ich fast schon im zweiten Stock war.  
Aber ich hatte mein Bettzeug aufs Sofa gebracht, damit weder Polizei noch Killer auf die Idee kommen sollte, dass ich mit Sherlock in einem Doppelbett schlief...  
Es war warm genug, um ohne Decke zu schlafen – aber so ganz ohne Kissen...  
Natürlich habe ich schon immer mal wieder auf dem Boden geschlafen, manchmal auch im Freien, aber wo jetzt die Aufregung abebbte, spürte ich doch, dass mich die Müdigkeit einholte und natürlich würde ich Sherlock morgen erneut anbieten, mitzukommen, also sollte ich sehen, dass ich noch eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf abbekam.  
  
Mein Handy meldete eine SMS.  
  
Wer würde denn um diese Zeit –  
Sherlock?  
Nein, so schnell wohl noch nicht, aber –  
Oh, zur Hölle, würde das in de Nachrichten kommen?! Vielleicht sollte ich Harry warnen?  
  
Allan Chandler.  
  
Dieses Mal seufzte ich dann tatsächlich.  
  
00:57: Ist WIRKLICH alles ok bei euch?!  *_*  
  
Was bitte, ist *_* ?*  
Eine Art Smiley - wofür?  
Naja, das erschloss sich ja wohl aus dem Zusammenhang: "ängstlich" oder so...  
Ich ging erstmal weiter die Treppen hinunter und überlegte währenddessen, was ich schreiben sollte.  
Aber da kam schon das nächste Signal.  
Wieder Allan.  
00:57: JOHN???  
  
Oh, bitte...!  
  
Seufzend begann ich zu texten: Alles okay, stellen uns bloß tot! ;-)  
Sicherheitshalber kontrollierte ich nochmal den Text und schickte ihn ab.  
  
Pling.  
Och, Allan...!  
00:58 Dann ist ja gut, Mrs H hatte keine Ruhe.  
Ich antwortete, damit auch er Ruhe gab.  
  
Pling.  
"War das denn nicht eindeutig?!" knurrte ich.  
00:59: ALSO DOCH! HF! Bis bald, ihr Süßen! xoxoxoxoxo  
Ich wäre fast die Treppe runtergefallen. HF kannte ich schon. Von Harry. Es steht für "have fun"...  
  
Hatte ich etwa...?!  
Ich sah meine zuletzt gesendete SMS an.  
"Gehen jetzt schlafen. Over and out!"  
"Oh, nein!" fauchte ich.  
In der Ferne schlug Big Ben zur vollen Stunde.  
"Genau, jetzt schlägt's 13...", stellte ich fest und überging die Tatsache, dass das eigentlich um ein Uhr NACHMITTAGS passieren müsste.  
  
"NEIN! Ich meinte wirklich SCHLAFEN! Gleichzeitig, NICHT zusammen! ENDE!" schrieb ich.  
01:00 Echt nicht? Schade! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! So sorry. Jaja, bin schon still. :-((( Donny sagt, ich soll das lassen.  
  
Ich setzte meinen Weg fort.  
Ob ich es wagen konnte, den Kühlschrank zu öffnen und mir noch ein Bier zu holen? Naja, ich konnte ja kurz den Stecker ziehen, dann wäre kein Licht zu sehen.  
  
Als ich merkte, dass die Tür neben dem Kühlschrank geschlossen war, gab mir das doch einen kleinen Dämpfer. Ich öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig.  
Ja, auch die Schlafzimmertür war zu.  
Er hatte mich ausgesperrt.  
Weil ER seine Post nicht gelesen hatte?! Pfff!  
  
Naja, er war vorher schon schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Was hatte er denn gedacht, was passieren würde? Wie der Killer reinkommen würde? Es war doch klar gewesen, dass sie ihn abfangen würden! Seine Schlafzimmerfenster hatte jemand von einem Fenster auf der Rückseite der Siddons Lane überwacht, außerdem war das extrem unwahrscheinlich gewesen, vom Geräusch eines Glasschneiders und eines sich öffnenden Fensters wäre Sherlock doch aufgewacht!  
Sollte ich trotzdem...?  
Nein. Eine geschlossene Tür ist ein klares Signal. Er ließ sie sonst immer offen.  
"Schön, dann nicht...", murmelte ich, steckte den Kühlschrank aus, holte mir eine Dose Bier, steckte ihn wieder ein, holte mein Bettzeug und trottete nach oben..  
  
Pling.  
  
Ach, nun gib Ruhe, du alberne TUCKE...!  
Oh, zur Hölle, Harry – jetzt habe ich Harry wieder vergessen!  
  
Ich klemmte mir auch noch das Kopfkissen unter den linken Arm und angelte mein Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
Mist!  
  
01:03: JOHN! WAS IST DAS IN DEN NEWS?! BIST DU OKAY???"  
Bevor sie noch zur Flasche greift, beeile ich mich lieber!  
"Nix passiert. Geh schlafen."  
  
Pling.  
  
01:04 Aber es gab 2 Tote!!!  
"Nicht wirklich. Wir tun bloß so."  
  
Pling.  
  
01:04 WAAAS???!!!  
"Geh schlafen, Harry!"  
  
Plötzlich zog es mich nach vorn, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte auf die Treppe – ich war auf den Zipfel der Bettdecke getreten, glücklicherweise landete ich auf ihr, das polsterte den Sturz auf die kantigen Stufen ein wenig, das Telefon rutschte mir aus der Hand und schlitterte die Stufen hinab, ebenso die Bierdose, sie dotzte abwärts und dann begann sie zu zischen.  
Richtig super!  
  
Überrumpelt blieb ich erstmal liegen und sog die Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein.  
Es würde zwar Scheiße aussehen, aber wieso hatte Mutter Natur bloß vor das Schienbein nicht ein wenig Fett und Muskeln gepackt? Und wieso musste es so kantig sein...?  
Autsch!  
  
Die Dose zischte immer noch. Fein, ich werde einen Putzlumpen holen müssen und im Dunkeln aufwischen.  
  
Pling.  
  
Oh, bitte! dachte ich genervt.  
Na, wenigstens war es nicht ganz hinüber.  
Auch das Display leuchete noch.  
  
Ich rappelte mich auf und folgte dem Zischen, um erstmal die Dose zu finden und wenigstens den Rest noch zu trinken, statt sie im Treppenhaus zu versprühen. Als ich sie erwischt hatte, hockte ich mich mit meiner Beute auf die zweitunterste Stufe und zog den Pullring.  
Immerhin riss der nicht ab.  
Nur dass mir das frischgeschüttelte Bier gleich über die Hand wallte.  
  
Gib schon Ruhe, du blödes Getränk!  
  
Ich genehmigte mir einen Schluck und schnaubte, als es mir in die Nase spritzte.  
  
Pling.  
  
Oh, Mann, das nervt!  
Kann man denn nicht mal in Ruhe sein Feierabendbier trinken?!  
Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht nachsehen. Stattdessen atmete ich rief durch und nahm noch einen ordentlichen Schluck.  
  
Dann klappte plötzlich die Küchentür auf.  
"John?!"  
Sherlock!  
ich hatte wohl doch ein ziemliches Gepolter verursacht, wenn er sogar sein Eingeschnappt-Sein aufgab, um nachzusehen. Die letzten beiden Textnachrichten waren also von ihm gewesen.  
  
"Nichts passiert. Schmoll weiter!" brummte ich, unangenehm berührt.  
Nicht gut, Watson!  
  
Aber dann hörte ich zögerliche Schritte näher kommen.  
Neben mir, am oberen Ende der tieferen halben Treppe blieb Sherlock stehen.  
"Ich schmolle nicht."  
"Nein, okay. Du wolltest allein sein."  
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Hab nur einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt."  
Er nahm die letzte Stufe auf den Treppenabsatz.  
"Pass auf, dass du nicht ausrutscht – auf dem Bier, mein' ich."  
Seine schwarze Silhouette stand vor mir.  
"Glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht längst gerochen?"  
"Mein Fehler, Spürnase."  
"Darf ich?"  
Ich patschte das Kopfkissen neben mich auf die Stufe.  
"Klar."  
Das Nokia klingelte und das Display leuchtete wieder auf, Sherlock bückte sich nach der LIchtquelle, hob mein Handy auf, das durch sein leuchtendes Display mühelos zu finden war, drückte seinen eigenen Anruf weg und nahm Platz. Ich spürte seine Wärme neben mir. Er gab mir mein Telefon.  
"Auch 'n Schluck?" hörte ich mich fragen.  
"Ausnahmsweise..."  
Während er trank, sah ich auf das Display, das glücklicherweise tatsächlich ganz geblieben war.  
  
01: 05: Gestürzt? Bist du in Ordnung?"  
01: 05: John?"  
  
"Ich...hab die Türen hinter mir geschlossen!" sagte Sherlock verblüfft.  
"Großartige Deduktion. Hat das Bier das bewirkt?" neckte ich ihn. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn dieses Genie mal wirklich einen über den Durst trinkt - oder wie er sagen würde "passierte" und "tränke" (ja, ich schätze, so muss das korrekt heißen - es ist hart, wenn der Mitbewohner-Kollege-Beste Freund so ein Gammatik-Nazi ist...!)  
  
"Ich habe...dich enttäuscht..."  
  
Das hatte er schon einmal festgestellt. Vor einem Vierteljahr.  
  
"Nein.  
Also, nicht wegen der geschlossenen Türen.  
Und auch nicht, weil du diesen Brief für unwichtig gehalten hast."  
Er gab mir die Dose zurück.  
"...aber ich..."  
"Ja, ich weiß... Lestrade hat es nicht so gemeint. Er hat dich nicht vor den anderen bloßgestellt.  
So, wie du es immer tust...", setzte ich nach einer wohldosierten, kleinen Kunstpause hinzu.  
"Das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen!" rief Sherlock entrüstet.  
"Findest du?  
Ich denke schon...Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann verstehen, dass er diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt vorübergehen lassen konnte..."  
"Hm...", brummte Sherlock unwillig, aber doch auch nachdenklich. "Ich würd' jetzt gern eine rauchen..."  
"Na, meinetwegen. Besser hier als im Schlafzimmer. In deinem Schlafzimmer, meine ich."  
"Du auch?"  
"Nein – letztes Mal war ich einfach nur in Gedanken..."  
Sherlock nickte und kramte sich eine Fluppe hervor. Während er sie anzündete, hielt er die Linke um die Feuerzeugflamme, als befänden wir uns im Freien.  
Ob das Haus wirklich noch beobachtet wurde?  
  
"Sherlock, was war das vorhin?  
Du warst doch schon sauer, bevor Anderson dazu kam."  
Sherlock blies den Qualm zur Nase hinaus. "und völlig zu recht!"  
"Damit kannst du als Smaug auftreten."  
"Als was?!"  
"Ein feuerspeiender Drache, nicht so wichtig", erwiderte ich fahrig, denn es war ohnehin keine gute Idee, ihn - und auch mich an meine Flucht nach Neuseeland zu erinnern...  
"Sie hatten keinen Plan. Und der Killer nicht mal einen Schalldämpfer. Beides war dämlich. Vor allem Letzteres, er wusste doch, dass wir zu zweit sind."  
"Aber er dachte, dass wir – " Frustriert brach ich ab.  
Dass wir direkt nebeneinander schlafen.  
"Trotzdem dumm.  
Ich brauche einen Fall, John...", jammerte er plötzlich kläglich.  
Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, das Schmunzeln zu bremsen, das sich auf mein Gesicht drängte.  
"Ich weiß. Und du hast dich ganz gut gehalten, die letzten Tage. Es wird sich sicher bald wieder was ergeben."  
"Aber mit dem nötigen Niveau?" zweifelte Sherlock. "Und was ist, wenn während dieser blöden Verhandlung ein Klient kommt und wieder geht, weil er mich nicht antrifft?!  
John! Du musst die Stellung halten, während ich weg bin!"  
"Kann ich machen, wenn du willst. Ich wäre auch mitgekommen, aber..., wenn dich das beruhigt...  
Denkst du dieser komische Möchtegernfilmproduzent hat uns ausspieonieren wollen? Für den Killer?" fragte ich.  
"Nein, dieser Spinner war echt. Außerdem wusste unser Rätselschreiber schon über uns Bescheid."  
"Hm...  
Was ist das denn nun für ein Fall, bei dem du Zeuge warst?"  
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief.  
"Bloß ein blöder Einbruch, aus dem ungeplant ein Raubmord wurde. Ich hörte den Lärm, sah den Kerl aus einem Fenster kommen und in seinem Wagen flüchten, es gab aber noch zwei andere Zeugen. Die eine hat sich das Nummernschild notiert und der andere wusste schlicht, wer der Täter war. Es gab Täter-DNA, aber sonst keine verwertbaren Spuren."  
"Aha."  
...wobei...: Nein... Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
"Es war also hell genug?"  
"Dämmerung."  
"Und wenn jetzt beide Zeugen ausfallen..., du erkennst ihn einwandfrei wieder?"  
"Es wurde ein Phantombild nach meinen Angaben angefertigt, der Zeuge, der den Kerl schon persönlich gekannt hatte, rückte erst später damit heraus.  
"Wie weit warst du entfernt? War es eine einsame Gegend?"  
"Ein verschlafenes Kaff, vor gut einem Jahr in der Morgendämmerung, sonntags."  
"Wie konnte er da glauben, es ungestört durchziehen zu können?"  
"Die einzige Bewohnerin des Hauses war ihm bekannt. Sie war seine Ex-Freundin, er war sicher, dass sie nicht da sein würde: Ihr Auto stand nicht vor dem Haus und sie hatte die Angewohnheit gehabt, Samstagsabends meistens in die Stadt zu fahren, um sich entweder nach ein paar Drinks einen Typen aufzureißen, oder sich volllaufen zu lassen, weswegen sie frühestens gegen Mittag hätte zurück sein sollen. Zu ihrem Unheil war die Besitzerin aber seit ihrem letzten Geburtstag voller guter Vorsätze, was ihre Lebensweise anbelangte..."  
"Autsch.  
Und wie nah warst du dran?"  
"Was soll denn das Verhör?"  
"Das ist doch kein Verhör, ich versuche nur, es mir vorzustellen...und es...klingt irgendwie nicht nach dir. Du musst relativ nah dran gewesen sein.  
Hast du nicht versucht, ihn aufzuhalten?"  
"Das...ging nicht....", knurrte Sherlock finster.  
Ich wollte nach dem Warum fragen,  
na, klar wollte ich das!  
...aber ging ich vielleicht gerade wirklich zu weit?  
  
"Ich war auf Krücken", brummte Sherlock leise.  
"Auf Krücken...?" Das erklärt ein Rätsel - wirft aber viele neue Fragen auf...  
"Hab ja überlegt, eine nach ihm zu werfen, aber was dann...?"  
"Moment.  
Was machst du Sonntag früh um halbfünf  in einem Kaff und dann noch zu Fuß, wenn du nicht mal laufen kannst?"  
  
Genervtes Seufzen.  
  
"Lestrade war hinter einem Serientäter her. Die ersten zwei Opfer hatte es in der City gegeben, aber dann passierte ein Mord in Winchester anscheinend nach demselben Muster. Wie du dir denken kannst, war ich schlechter Laune, weil ich weitgehend zum Nichtstun verurteilt war. Schon seit über zwei Wochen. Also...ja, ich begrüßte Lestrades Bitte, mit ihm zu fahren, aber ich geriet mit ihm und noch mehr mit den anderen Vollidioten dieser SoKo aneinander, auf der Rückfahrt setzten wir die Debatte fort.  
Nun, sie endete damit, dass ich von Lestrade verlangte, augenblicklich anzuhalten und mich rauszulassen. Er lachte mich aus und fragte mich, wer denn wohl jetzt der Idiot sei und dass er mich selbstverständlich trotzdem nachhause fahren werde, aber ich insistierte, dass ich es keine Minute länger auf so engem Raum mit so viel Dummheit aushalten könne...  
Tja, und dann stand ich vor Sonnenaufgang mitten auf einer einsamen Landstraße irgendwo zwischen den Feldern von Wiltshire..."  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an - und dann lachte ich los, ich konnte einfach nicht anders!  
Die kleine Stimme, die mich zur Mäßigung ermahnte, weil ich Sherlock verärgern würde, hatte keine Chance, sich durchzusetzen.  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung, gesellte sich ein zweites, leiseres und etwas krampfhaftes Lachen zu dem meinen.  
  
"Nicht meine beste Entscheidung...", kicherte Sherlock. "Stell dir das vor! Ich auf meinen Krücken, in der Pampa! Noch dazu bei Regen! Ich sah in der Ferne Licht, wie von einem Dorf, also krückte ich mich querfeldein durch die Felder, weswegen mich Lestrade auch nicht mehr finden konnte, als er nach einer Viertelstunde zurückkam, weil er dachte, ich werde mich sicher inzwischen beruhigt haben und gerne wieder einsteigen wollen. Aber das habe ich erst später erfahren. Ich war unterwegs ein paar Mal auf dem unebenen Untergrund gestürzt und hatte irgendwann wohl mein Handy verloren. Sicher ist es in eine Pfütze gefallen, denn Lestrade stieg dann sogar aus, als er mich zum wiederholten Male anzurufen versuchte, aber er hörte es nicht klingeln."  
Sherlock lachte wider Willen. "Oh, John, es war so ohne Ende peinlich...!"  
"Du sturer Bock!" stöhnte ich. "In deiner Verfassung war das nicht ganz ungefährlich - und damit meine ich nicht bloß diesen Mörder...!"  
"Es war hauptsächlich peinlich. Als die Bullen vom Einbruch mich vernahmen, wollten sie natürlich auch wissen, was ich dort überhaupt gemacht habe und wie ich da hingekommen sei – und wieso ich aussehe, als sei ich durch den Schlamm gerobbt...ich musste zugeben, was passiert war. Und sie waren erst bereit, mich mitzunehmen, als die Zeugin, eine alte Dame, die gerne mit ihrem Feldstecher am Fenster saß, wenn sie wiedereinmal nicht schlafen konnte**, ein paar Müllsäcke spendierte, auf die ich mich setzen musste, damit ich den Streifenwagen nicht schmutzig mache. Dann kam ein Wagen von Mycroft, aber als mich der Fahrer sah, beschloss er, dass ich ruhig in das Polizeiauto einsteigen solle und brauste davon, so schnell das Tempolimit es zuließ. Allerdings brachte er mir später Kleidung auf die Wache, wo auch Lestrade aufkreuzte – leider noch zeitig genug, um mich noch in meinen verdreckten Sachen zu sehen. Inzwischen war alles getrocknet - ich muss ausgesehen haben, wie ein Acker auf ...Krücken.  
Lestrade lachte sich scheckig."  
"Er hat sich bestimmt Sorgen gemacht."  
"Ja, hat er...", gab Sherlock ernst zu. "Das habe ich gesehen, ganz kurz nur, ehe er losprustete, ich denke nicht, dass er gemerkt hat, dass ich es gemerkt habe...  
Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich diese Aussage nicht machen will. Und sie wollten mich auch rauslassen, weil meine Anwesenheit nicht so ohne weiteres erklärt werden konnte. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn offiziell wird, dass ich an den Ermittlungen gegen diesen Serienmörder beteiligt wurde. Zumal ich das im Endeffekt auch gar nicht war. Der Irre wollte geschnappt werden und machte bei den nächsten beiden Morden Andeutungen, die dann doch zu hilfreich waren, um selbst Lestarde und Co zu entkommen. Außerdem hatte ich zu der Zeit eine Lungenentzündung..."  
  
Oh, Sherlock, du Volldepp...! dachte ich, sagte dazu aber lieber nichts.  
  
"Apropos, Lungenentzündung!" rief Sherlock.  
  
Äh, ja? Ich sah ihn verwundert an und er murmelte verlegen:  
  
"Kommst du...wieder mit runter...?"  
"Klar...", gab ich zurück. Ein wenig verschämt, vielleicht.  
Neben mir entspannte Sherlock sich spürbar.  
Seltsamer Weise ging es mir ähnlich...  
Ich musste über uns ein wenig den Kopf schütteln, trank den letzten Rest Bier, während Sherlock seine Kippe zu Ende rauchte.  
  
"Da haben wir wohl beide nicht nachgedacht...", stellte er dann tadelnd fest.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich kann den Stummel nicht aus dem Fenster werfen, falls doch noch jemand das Haus beobachtet. – ...muss ich ihn wohl eintüten... Oh, danke!"  
Ich hielt ihm unterdessen bereits meine leere Bierdose hin und er ließ die Kippe hineinfallen, wo sie mit kurzem Zischen verlosch.  
Er zog sich am Geländer auf die Füße und streckte mir die Hand hin. Das war überflüssig und im Grunde ging es mir etwas zu weit, aber er meinte es nett und wohl auch als Versöhnungsgeste, also schlug ich ein, ehe ich mich erhob, dann folgte ich ihm nach unten.  
  
Ich sollte mich jetzt noch ausziehen, duschen, Zähne putzen, einen Schlafanzug anziehen...  
  
"Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich so bleibe", fragte ich, als wir die Küche passiert hatten.  
"Abgesehen davon, dass du deine Deduktionsfähigkeiten noch verbessern solltest, hab ich an dir nicht das Geringste auszusetzen", antwortete er zu meiner Verblüffung.  
"Sherlock, ich meinte, dass ich keine Lust habe, mich noch zu duschen oder umzuziehen!" erklärte ich mit halbem Lachen. "Aber, danke...für das Kompliment..."  
Er hatte sich zu mir umgewandt, erst verdattert, dann lächelte er.  
Wenn ich nicht schon vorhin rot geworden war, dann ganz sicher in diesem Augenblick. Glücklicherweise war es dunkel...  
"Geht mir ähnlich...  
Abgesehen von deinen ...regelmäßigen Anfällen von ...ungehobelter Arroganz und dass du hin und wieder auch mal so langweilige, lästige, kleine Dinge tun könntest, wie einkaufen oder aufräumen..., habe ich an dir auch nichts auszusetzen..."  
Wir standen dicht voreinander, wie –  
Ach, zur Hölle, ich sollte ins Bad flüchten, das ist...das grenzt grade irgendwie an...  
....Kitsch...!  
  
"Ja, ich, äh - muss dann nochmal für kleine Armeeärzte!" krähte ich und schlüpfte ins Bad.  
  
Kurz drauf stand ich vor der Toilette, die ich wegen der Geräuschentwicklung seit fast drei Stunden gemieden hatte und war dann zunächst zu nervös, um zu pinkeln. Ich hatte zwar auch mit Blick auf unsere Situation wenig getrunken, aber meine Nieren waren inzwischen ja nicht komplett unproduktiv gewesen....  
  
Was war das grade eben?  
John Hamish Watson, was zur Hölle war das grade eben?!  
Ich meine, es war... – gar nichts, ein Missverständnis und ein aufrichtiges Kompliment als Reaktion – aber...  
aber dann...?  
Ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.  
Nichts, gar nichts, du bist müde, überdreht, versuchte ich mir einzureden.  
  
Du hast doch schon viel aufregenderes erlebt! meldete sich eine leicht empörte Stimme.  
Ich unterdrückte den Impuls, laut "Schluss jetzt!" zu rufen, atmete stattdessen tief durch und schaffte es dann endlich loszulassen.  
Mit dem Händewaschen legte sich dann auch der Biergeruch und ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo mein Blick als erstes auf zwei nackte, schlanke Beine fielen, die mir zwischen dem Saum des dunklen Oberhemdes und den Socken bleich entgegenschimmerten, weil Sherlock neben dem Bett stand.  
Ich schlängelte mich an ihm vorbei und er ging ins Bad. Noch immer etwas irritiert, zog ich die Schuhe aus und legte mich ins Bett.  
Sherlock kam bald nach, obwohl er sich noch die Zähne geputzt hatte.  
  
"Und bei welcher Gelegenheit hattest du dir das Bein gebrochen?" hörte ich mich auf einmal in die Stille fragen.  
"Nicht auch das noch!" stöhnte Sherlock leise aber doch sehr dramatisch.  
"So schlimm?" giggelte ich. Es war zwar eigentlich nicht witzig, aber schließlich war ja wieder alles perfekt zusammengeheilt.  
"Naja, es war eine Verfolgungsjagd. Ich bin nachts durch einen Vorort gerannt; ich habe mich dort gut ausgekannt, und als ich um diese Ecke bog und schräg gegenüber das eingeworfene Schaufenster sah, dachte ich auch sofort daran, dass so etwas bisweilen mit Kanaldeckeln gemacht wird, aber..."  
"Oh, nein, du bist in einen Einstiegsschacht gestürzt – Scheiße!"  
"Nun – naja, ich erinnerte mich rechtzeitig, wo der nächste Einstieg war, ich hatte das Loch nämlich fast schon erreicht, wäre mein Gehirn auch nur zwei Sekunden langsamer gewesen, ich wäre bei meiner Schrittlänge im Kanal gelandet, Natürlich sprang ich über den Abgrund - das Problem war, ich hatte plötzlich keinen Platz mehr, um zu landen, weil ein alter Laster meinen Weg kreuzte, der sich auf eine andere Spur einordnete und direkt in meine Flugbahn eingeschert war, ich krachte in dessen Heck, wobei ich mir an der Kante der Ladefläche das Schienbein brach."  
  
"Autsch."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen, der Schmerz war mörderisch! - und dann lag ich auf dieser Ladefläche,, während der Brummifahrer abbog - da waren Riemen fixiert, um die Ladung zu sichern, daran hielt ich mich nicht nur fest, sondern ich zog mich mühsam bis nach vorne, wo es mir gelang, die Plane zu lösen und das Ende eines Riemens gegen das Heckfenster zu schleudern, so dass die Schnalle an die Scheibe klopfte. Sonst hätte der Idiot mich gar nicht bemerkt!"  
"Okay, das eignet sich echt nicht als Einschlafgeschichte. Du hättest rausgeschleudert werden können - vor ein weiteres Auto..., oder bewusstlos werden können und der Kerl hätte dich erst entdeckt, wenn er seinen Laster wieder beladen wollte!"  
"Das war mir sofort klar, deshalb lebe ich noch", erklärte Sherlock nicht ohne Stolz. "Aber die Ergreifung meines Mörders verzögerte sich natürlich. Ich rief dann sofort Lestrade an, noch ehe der Krankenwagen eintraf. Leider hatten diese Idioten kein Einsehen, dass es wirklich so dringend sei, dass ich mit ihm sprechen könne, sondern wollten mich zuerst operieren. Dabei war klar, dass der Verbrecher nun zu seinem Versteck unterwegs sein musste, um die Beweise zu vernichten, über die ich mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Als ich Lestrade erst Stunden später davon berichten konnte, war das Versteck aber noch unberührt. Ergo musste der Mörder auch einen Unfall gehabt haben. Er war nur wenig später in dasselbe Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden.  
Wo er mich sicher schon am nächsten Tag versucht hätte, umzubringen", setzte er dann noch mit Grabesstimme hinzu.  
"Ich glaube, das genügt mir für den Moment", stellte ich fest. "Versuch, zu schlafen, Sherlock."  
  
  
  
Ich konnte noch eine ganze Weile nicht einschlafen. Dann träumte ich, glaube ich, von einem  Treppenhaus, aber Sherlock war nicht hinter mir, sondern lief mir voraus aufwärts und ich konnte nicht mit ihm Schritt halten. Und dann wusste ich irgendwie, dass oben am Ende der Treppe Killer auf ihn lauern würden, dass er in eine Falle tappte...!  
Ich wollte ihm das sagen, aber ich hatte keine Stimme - es war furchtbar -  
  
  
"ICH IDIOT!!!"  
  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Herz pumpte...  
  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass der Sprecher dieses Ausrufs, kerzengerade neben mir saß und keuchte...  
  
"Sherlock...?" nuschelte ich noch benommen und richtete mich auf.  
  
Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und seine Fäuste geballt.  
Er zitterte und atmete flach.  
  
  
Vor Schreck wurde ich schlagartig hellwach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Also, soweit ich das nachgesehen habe, heißt *_* "besorgt"...
> 
> ** Sherlock: ...Little old ladies, they’re my favourite. Better than any security cameras. ...  
> Aus dem Unaired Pilot... aka "A Touch of Pink"


	242. Und eine noch viel fiesere Überraschung

  
  
  
  
Entsetzen und Ratlosigkeit schienen für einen Moment mein gesamtes Bewusstsein auszufüllen und meinen Verstand komplett zu verdrängen, dann gelang es mir, die unproduktive Fassungslosigkeit abzuschütteln.  
  
Hatte er mich gehört? Und was war das jetzt?   
Eine Panikattacke? Schlafwandelmodus? Oder saß er in einem Flashback fest?  
Aber hatte es wütend geklungen und klar artikuliert...  
  
Ich wandte mich zur Nachttischlampe und knipste sie an - aber es blieb dunkel.  
Oh, ich Trottel...! Unsere Verdunklung! – Aber das Genie hatte offenkundig vorgesorgt und den Stecker rausgezogen, weil er einkalkuliert hatte, dass mir das eventuell entfallen sein könnte, wenn ich gerade erst aufgewacht war.  
Also wandte ich mich in dem schummrigen Licht, das durch die Fenster ins Zimmer drang, wieder Sherlock zu.  
  
"Sherlock...? Ruhig, versuch ruhig auszuatmen, ganz ausatmen, hörst du...? Langsam..."  
Da ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er mich sehr wohl wahrnahm, wagte ich es, meine Rechte auf seinen Rücken zu legen – oberhalb der untersten echten Rippen und somit des Zwerchfells, denn eine Berührung kann helfen, den Atem an eine bestimmte Stelle zu lenken, also in diesem Fall, tief einzuatmen. Erhitzt und schweißnass fühlte ich seinen Brustkorb an meiner Handfläche.   
  
"...und tief einatmen...gut so..."  
  
Was hat er nur? Er ist nicht verwirrt, nicht orientierungslos, sondern zornig und...  
  
"...und langsam aus..."  
  
In meinem Kopf machte es Klick – ich hatte ihn schon einmal so erlebt, nur dass er damals in viel schlechterer Verfassung und noch viel erschütterter gewesen war und zwar von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass...  
  
"Moriarty? Du denkst, Moriarty steckt dahinter?!"  
  
Ich spürte, wie Sherlock leicht zusammenzuckte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah mich perplex an.   
  
"Ja…!! Wie...?! Wie konntest du da – jetzt so schnell draufkommen?" fragte er verblüfft und noch immer mit seinem Atemrhythmus ringend.  
  
"Naja, deine Reaktion erinnert mich ein bisschen an den Moment, als du diese drei Mails entschlüsselt hattest, die du während unserer Mission im Iran von Anonymous erhalten hast..."  
"Ah... Das war's..." Er presste seine Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung.  
"Geht's wieder? Kann ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?"  
"Es steht wohl außer Frage, dass du das kannst, oder ist dir diese Fertigkeit inzwischen irgendwie abhandengekommen?" spottete er spitzfindig.  
  
Ich verkniff mir eine grobe Erwiderung. Natürlich war ich über seine Reaktion verstimmt, aber schließlich war er der Ansicht, es gehe um Moriarty, also verstand ich, dass es ihm gerade zu bunt wurde, er brauchte wohl ein Ventil und schließlich war außer mir niemand zur Hand...   
Allerdings registrierte ich, dass ich inzwischen unbewusst die Arme ineinander geschlagen hatte.  
Gleichzeitig, dachte ich: Moriarty? Diese stümperhafte Aktion? Niemals!  
  
"Okay, nun komm mal wieder runter. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es dich wahnsinnig ärgert und erschreckt, nur was hat dich auf diese Idee gebracht? Wieso sollte dieses Superhirn, das sich jeden Profi leisten kann, dir einen so dämlichen Nachwuchskiller auf den Hals hetzen, das passt doch – "  
"Doch nicht DASS, du Idiot!" brüllte Sherlock erbost dazwischen.  
"Hey! Nun mach aber mal 'n Punkt!" schimpfte ich zurück.  
  
Sherlock fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Locken und warf mir aus dem Augenwinkel einen schon wieder leicht bedauernden, aber hauptsächlich frustrierten Blick zu.  
  
"Komm schon, was ist hier so ärgerlich? Ich möchte mich mitärgern", forderte ich ihn ironisch auf. Man sagt ja auch, dass man mitlachen möchte, wenn einem die plötzliche Heiterkeit von jemandem wundert, also…  
Sherlock seufzte zentnerschwer: "Oh, John, ich bin so blöd! Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass mein Gehirn inzwischen angefangen hat, zu verrotten, weil es nicht genug zu tun bekam? Es ist doch so offensichtlich!" jammerte er kläglich. Er hörte sich fast so an wie, ein kleiner Junge, der über seinen Mathehausaufgaben völlig verzweifelt – bloß zwei Oktaven tiefer.  
"Klingt echt niederschmetternd, also erklär's mir", ermunterte ich ihn.  
  
Sherlock ließ seine immer noch leicht zitternden Hände unter der Bettdecke verschwinden, doch nur, um diese damit anzuheben und sein schweißnasses Gesicht für einen Moment darin zu vergraben, anschließend ließ er sich zurückfallen und zog die Decke fröstelnd bis über seine Schultern.  
  
"Ein guter Trick wird niemals alt", sagte er düster.  
  
Wo hatte ich das schon einmal gehört...?  
  
"Die Glückskekse?!" japste ich fassungslos.   
  
Moriartys Glückskeks-Sprüche – unser erster Fall nach Studie in Pink! Und ein verdammtes, absolutes Desaster!  
Oh, nein…! Jetzt erinnert er sich nicht bloß an den armen Charlie, sondern ihm werden auch die Obdachlosenmorde wieder in den Sinn kommen…!  
  
"Offenkundig!" stöhnte er niedergeschmettert.  
"Ich versteh's nicht...   
Der gute Trick...  
…wie konnte einer seiner Leute – ? – er wird doch nicht in allen Restaurants, von denen wir uns schon haben beliefern lassen, seine Leute haben…!?" fragte ich entsetzt.   
  
Die Flyer...! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Natürlich, der Handlanger, der die Karte unter Lestrades Präsentkorb  beschriftet und platziert hat...! Und Kameras und Wanzen installiert... Er hat sich notieren sollen, von welchen Restaurants Speisekarten in unserer Küche sind!   
Wer weiß, was er noch alles durchsucht hat!?  
Nein..., das hätte Sherlock doch bemerkt. Faltblätter dagegen, die mit nur einem Magnetpin in der Mitte am Kühlschrank fixiert sind, kann man auch vorsichtig durchblättern, ohne sie zu verschieben...  
  
"Ach, John, das ist doch völlig überflüssig! Aber er wusste, wir sind erkältet und dass wir irgendwann die Tage sicher auch Chinesisch bestellen würden, war klar. An unserem Kühlschrank befinden sich unter anderem zwei Speisekarten von chinesischen Restaurants, einem Thai und einem Vietnamesen, alle vier kommen für Glückskekse in Frage, weil die Europäer die Asiaten nicht auseinander halten können und diesen Quatsch erwarten! Und Moriarty hat schon am 30. Januar längst gewusst, dass ich das Royal China häufig aufsuche, denn ich habe es schon favorisiert, als ich noch in der Montague wohnte, und dass ich nach dem Abschluss des Falls dorthin gehen würde, war mehr als wahrscheinlich, denn es war schon nach Mitternacht –    
Oh, um Gottes willen, es ist eine Schande, wie vorhersehbar ich mich verhalte!" rief er aus. "Genauso wird er natürlich wissen, dass wir seither das Royal China zwar meiden, aber immer noch ihr Essen bestellen.   
Außerdem kann auch einfach jemand kurz vor unserer Haustür die Kekse ausgetauscht haben", setzte er dann sachlich hinzu.  
"Wie? Den Boten bestechen? –   
Sorry, aber das ist doch für 221b, nicht? Ich möchte Freunden von mir einen kleinen Streich spielen, würden Sie so nett sein und ihnen diese Glückskekse geben, statt denen, die Sie dabei haben? Es soll auch Ihr Schade nicht sein – Ihr Chef wird ja nichts merken und es ist wirklich kein böser Streich – im Gegenteil, die beiden werden mir dankbar sein! –   
So, etwa?" erkundigte ich mich zweifelnd.  
"Es heißt: statt derer, John, nicht: statt denen. Genitiv.  
Und es geht viel einfacher:   
Ah, da sind Sie ja schon, fein! Ich habe gerade noch was aus dem Café holen wollen, da hätten wir uns ja beinahe verpasst – was bin ich Ihnen schuldig? – Das hier ist doch für 221b?"   
Er hatte auf eine freundliche, etwas betuliche und leicht zerstreut wirkende Weise gesprochen. "Ich bin ein VOLLTROTTEL, John! Ich hätte dich fragen sollen, – nein, ich hätte selbst an die Tür gehen und unser Essen entgegen nehmen müssen! – Was ist nur mit meinem Gehirn los, verdammt…!" stöhnte er dann.  
"Du hast die Verpackungen untersucht", suchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, "wie du es seit dem zehnten März immer tust..."  
"Offenkundig ist das nicht genug...!" knurrte er schon wieder ziemlich laut.  
"Ja und wenn wir nun kein Chinesisch bestellt hätten?!" fragte ich. "Ich meine, das war ja schon die letzte Gelegenheit vor dem Stichtag!"  
"Er hat uns die entsprechende Ausgabe der Daily Mail zugespielt. Er wollte NICHT, dass wir dieser Bande schon früher dazwischenfunken. Den Trick mit den Keksen mag er einfach, findet ihn witzig, was weiß ich – wenn er eine Methode gefunden hat, die er für besonders schick hält, wiederholt er sich gerne mal…, aber er hätte auch einen anderen Weg gefunden. Nicht mal er konnte wissen, dass theimprobableone auf das CCXXIB aufmerk- – " Er sprang auf, so dass er nun auf der Matratze stand.   
"Doch, natürlich! Oh, ich RINDVIEH! Er hat auch ihm eine Daily Mail zukommen lassen! Und der gelangweilte Hacker hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als das dämliche Rätsel zu lösen! Er bemerkt die die überflüssigen Wörter, die zusammenhängenden, verlängerten und verkürzten – das ist zu viel, als dass es einfach nur schlecht gemacht sein kann...! Aaaachchchch!!"  
  
Natürlich. Moriarty hatte Morrys aufgespürt, wusste von dessen Beteiligung an Sherlocks Auftrag, einen königlichen Sexskandal zu inszenieren, seiner Mithilfe bei der Iranmission. Das hatte ihn nicht gestört, aber dass er ihm bei seiner Phishing-Aktion der Griechenlandsubventionen sabotiert hatte, war dann doch zu weit gegangen.   
Ob er auch von der jungen Mutter wusste, die KEMP aufgespürt hatte?!  
Sherlock WOLLTE sich einfach nicht abregen; und ich konnte das sogar verstehen, aber dann würde ich ihn eben anders von seiner Palme holen müssen.  
  
"Wie war nochmal der längere Spruch? Ich fand ihn komisch formuliert... vielleicht hab ich ihn aber auch nicht ganz verstanden..."  
"Tze! Und ich offenkundig auch nicht! Es war:   
Suche nicht das große Rätsel in der Zeit,   
sondern finde täglich die Antwort, die du brauchst.“  
"Naja, ich denke, das soll heißen, dass man sich nicht den Kopf über 'die ultimative Frage des Lebens, des Universums und dem ganzen Rest‘ zerbrechen soll", interpretierte ich unter Verwendung eines Douglas Adams Zitats, "sondern sich mit dem beschäftigen soll, was täglich so anfällt."  
Sherlock nickte. "So hatte ich es auch verstanden", fauchte er sauer und ließ sich aus dem Stand in den Schneidersitz nieder. "Und du hast recht: Es WÄRE komisch formuliert, wenn es DAS bedeuten sollte. Wieso nicht einfach: Suche nicht nach dem Sinn des Lebens, frage nicht nach dem Grund des Daseins, oder nach dem Zweck der Schöpfung? –   
Warum nicht: sondern lebe jeden Tag, als wäre er dein letzter oder sondern nimm jeden Tag mit seinen Herausforderungen und Freuden an...?"  
  
Er sah mich prüfend an und erwartete anscheinend eine Erklärung von mir.  
Ich war nach wie vor ratlos. Wie ein Kastenteufelchen richtete er sich wieder auf und schimpfte:  
"ZEIT! RÄTSEL! FINDE! TÄGLICH!! ANTWORTEN!!!"  
  
Nun schrei doch nicht so, dachte ich, aber wir waren allein im Haus und er schien mir ehrlich aufgebracht, also sagte ich nichts., obwohl er nun auch noch in den Vierfüßlerstand kam, die Hände auf meiner Matratze, und mich wie ein bellender Hund anbrüllte. Doch dann sah er mir anscheinend an, dass ich sein Gebaren als unangenehm empfand...und er schämte sich ein wenig. Jedenfalls zog er sich zurück, setzte sich links neben seine Fersen und fuhr in zivilisierter Lautstärke aber mit beschwörendem Unterton fort:  
"Das große RÄTSEL...IN...DER ZEIT, verstehst du? Das berühmte kryptische Kreuzworträtsel in der Sunday-Times!"  
  
Jetzt fiel auch bei mir der Penny.  
  
"Täglich! – die DAILY Mail! Finde die Antwort, die du brauchst um zu überleben, in der Daily Mail, denn sie verbirgt sich im Buchstabensalat!"  
"Jetzt hast du's."  
  
 Er warf sich auf den Rücken, dass das Bettgestell nur so erbebte, schloss die Augen, presste sich die Handflächen auf die Stirn, die Ellenbogen zur Decke gestreckt  und atmete heftig aus.  
"Aber... – warte...!" Er  japste und ließ seine Arme herabfallen. "John, es ist genau umgekehrt. Aber dein Einwand ist völlig berechtigt!"  
"Was? Wirklich?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Es ist doch so – das ist wieder ein ähnlich gelagerter Hintergrund wie bei Janus Cars! Sowohl der Rätselfritze und seine Komplizen, darunter auch unser Möchtegernkiller, als auch der Angeklagte im Fall Nichols sind Klienten unseres Consulting Criminal; aber Moriarty sorgte zwar dafür, dass Beweise verschwanden und Zeugen sich zurückzogen, bzw. unglaubwürdig wurden – aber er wollte mir nicht schaden. Vielleicht hat er sich auch noch wegen etwas anderem über den Angeklagten geärgert, ich habe zu wenige Daten, um das zu beurteilen. Aber mit Sicherheit wollte er diese Rätselmörder-Gang in den Knast bringen! Er hat bei ihnen eine Unternehmensberatung durchgeführt, aber sie haben sich nicht an alle Tipps gehalten. Doch wenn seine Schüler schlampig arbeiten, ist das keine gute Werbung für sein Consulting – also bestraft er sie…!   
Und dazu hat er MICH benutzt!   
Mal wieder!"   
"Verstehe... Du hast recht, das ist mehr als ärgerlich! " gab ich zu. " – Aber deswegen konnten wir sie ja nicht laufen lassen..."  
"Natürlich nicht!" pflichtete mir Sherlock matt und immer noch leicht keuchend bei. "Er hat es schon wieder getan! Mich GERETTET!" Er spuckte das Verb buchstäblich aus.  
" – mich benutzt, mich unterstützt, weil ihm das zufällig auch in den Kram passte! Als sei ich sein Handlanger – seine Schachfigur!!!" Er schnappte nach Luft. Dann seufzte er leise aber dramatisch und legte den rechten Arm über seine Augen: "Ich könnte kotzen..."  
  
War das nur metaphorisch, oder schlug ihm dieser Schock wirklich etwas auf den Magen? Über seine Gesichtsfarbe konnte ich bei dieser Beleuchtung nichts sagen, aber seine Stirn glänzte schon wieder, dazu diese zu kurzen, flachen Atemzüge – vielleicht war ihm also wirklich ein wenig übel, auch wenn er so überaus dynamisch in seinem Bett herumturnte...  
"Ich werde uns mal noch einen Tee kochen...", seufzte ich.  
"Schaffst du das im Dunkeln?"  
"Ich kann ein Maschinengewehr zusammensetzen, ohne hinzusehen", erwiderte ich trocken.  
"Das überzeugt mich noch nicht, denn das machst du ja mit den Händen", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück.  
"Aber es gibt unterwegs keine Stufen, ich werde keine Bettdecke mitschleifen und auch nicht versuchen, mit Harry zu simsen", erklärte ich, indem ich aufstand und um das Bett herum nach draußen lief.   
  
Als ich mich an die Arbeit machte, musste ich feststellen, dass auch meine Hände ein wenig zitterten. Konnte dieser Teufel uns denn jederzeit zu seinen Marionetten machen?! Das war ein wahrhaft gruseliger und demütigender Gedanke!  
Aber ich glaube, es hat mir außerdem noch zugesetzt, Sherlock so zu erleben. Er konnte so beherrscht sein, aber wenn es mal mit ihm durchging, schien er sich in eine Furie zu verwandeln. Hätte ich ihn nicht gekannt, ich hätte mich eben bestimmt kampfbereit gemacht oder gleich alles darangesetzt, ihn zu überwältigen.  
  
Es war schon viel zu spät, um Schlafmittel zu nehmen, oder sich mit etwas Alkohol zu beruhigen – für Sherlock zumindest, wenn er...  
  
Moment mal, wenn wir uns noch bis Mitternacht totstellen sollen, wie kann er da vor Gericht erscheinen? Ist die Verhandlung denn nicht öffentlich? Hm, muss wohl so sein... Ob der Verteidiger dicht hält...? Andererseits kann ihm der Angeklagte ja auch nicht sagen: Dieser Zeuge sollte doch tot sein! Rufen Sie diese Nummer an und sagen Sie, der lebt noch, ich will mein Geld zurück! – Nein, geht ja nicht, wär ja ein Geständnis eines weiteren Verbrechens.   
Aber wird es dann zur Übergabe kommen...?  
Ich sollte den Wecker von meinem Handy stellen, damit Sherlock rechtzeitig aus den Federn kommt und ich ihn noch dazu kriege, was zu frühstücken…  
  
Während ich so überlegte, trug ich die zwei Becher mit heißem Wasser, ein wenig Milch und Teebeuteln darin ins Schlafzimmer, stellte den einen auf Sherlocks Nachttisch ab und fragte: "Besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass es durchsickern wird, dass du noch lebst, sobald du aufgerufen wirst. Selbst wenn diese Sitzung unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfindet?"  
"Fällt dir das auch schon auf?" fragte Sherlock mürrisch. Er hatte sich seine Decke über die Schultern gehängt und lehnte am Kopfteil des Bettes, die Beine angezogen und das Kopfkissen über den nackten Füßen.  
"Naja, ich hab mich vorhin schon mal kurz darüber gewundert, es aber dann wieder aus den Augen verloren", sagte ich.   
Tatsächlich, hatte mich, als Lestrade mit seiner Erkenntnis herausrückte, dieses Detail einen Moment stutzig gemacht, aber Sherlocks Reaktion und die ganze überraschende Wendung hatte das wohl gleich wieder aus meinem Bewusstsein verdrängt.  
  
"Ist das so eine Verhandlung, wie sie auf Colleen Tettmar wartet?" fragte ich weiter.  
"Nicht ganz so geheim. Aber im Prinzip läuft es darauf hinaus: Wenn Zeugen beseitigt werden und es danach aussieht, als hätte die Staatsanwaltschaft gar nicht mehr genug – oder überhaupt nichts mehr gegen den Angeklagten in der Hand, dann gibt es die Möglichkeit, die Verhandlung nach außen hin kurzfristig als nicht öffentlichen Anhörungstermin zu tarnen, statt sie einfach abzublasen. Sie findet dann...nicht mit den eigentlich bestellten Geschworenen statt..."  
"Davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört!" rief ich verblüfft.  
"Das ist ja auch geheim, du Idiot. Hat Mycroft erfunden."  
"Ja, aber…die eigentlichen Geschworenen…?"  
"Erfahren doch nie, dass sie ersetzt wurden."  
"Hm, ja, da ist was dran..."  
  
Mycroft nun wieder...! dachte ich.  
  
"Wie...geht es Harry?"   
Überrascht drehte ich mich um. "Naja, es kam in den Nachrichten, dass es bei der Schießerei zwei Tote gegeben habe – ansonsten schien mit ihr alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie hatte mir getextet und ich wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich antworten, nicht dass sie vielleicht rückfällig wird."  
"Aber gesprochen hast du sie nicht."  
"Nein, aber ihre Antworten kamen schnell und enthielten keine Fehler. – und ich war froh, dass ich nicht mit ihr sprechen musste.   
Kann sie ja auch mit Rücksicht auf ihre Mitbewohnerin vermieden haben."  
"Hoffen wir das mal...", sagte Sherlock.  
  
Nein, ich will jetzt keine sinnlose Debatte mit dir führen, ob du an ihrer Abstinenz zweifelst...!  
  
Ich nippte vorsichtig an meinem Tee.  
  
"Hätte man mich denn überhaupt mitkommen lassen, wenn das so ...geheim ist?"  
"Man hätte es versuchen können, aber ich will wirklich – "  
"Wer soll dich denn engagieren, wenn du tot bist?"  
"Es hieß ja bloß, dass es zwei Tote gegeben habe und nicht, um wen es sich handelt!"  
"Stimmt auch wieder.  
Sherlock, hör zu. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass es dich rasend macht, was Moriarty da treibt und ich bin sicher der Letzte, der für ihn Partei ergreifen würde, und du weißt, dass es mich sehr gestört hat, als du ihn so...toll fandst anfangs, aber...versuch, es positiv zu sehen. Ich mag es nicht, dass er von dir fasziniert ist, aber wir wären sonst beide längst tot – und der Gedanke gefällt mir noch weniger, ehrlich gesagt –   
um es kurz zu machen: Wenn du morgen – heute, mein' ich – also, wenn du nachher vor Gericht bist, dann bleib bitte ruhig; versuch bitte, höflich zu sein, ja? Nenn bitte niemanden einen Idioten, keine Bemerkungen über kleine Gehirne und so –   
ich will einfach, dass du keinen Ärger bekommst, okay?"  
Er seufzte. "Wird mir schwerfallen."  
"Umso schneller hast du's dann auch hinter dir."  
Ich wagte einen größeren Schluck Tee.  
"Das ist ein Argument. Ich werde mich bemühen."  
"Gut – danach kannst du dich ja weiter aufregen, das ist völlig okay, nur wenn Mrs Hudson dann wieder da ist, solltest du nicht wieder so furchterregend brüllen..."  
  
Sherlock kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Weißt du...", trank etwas Tee, um Zeit zu gewinnen. "Eigentlich hab ich, glaube ich, mehr mich angebrüllt als dich..."  
  
Wow! Was für ein Eingeständnis…  
  
"Ich hab diesmal beim Phoenix Palace bestellt, wie hätte dir da etwas an den Sprüchen auffallen sollen? Ich hatte vor Jahren mal den Tipp: Sie sollten nächste Woche etwas Grünes tragen."  
"Im Ernst?"  
"Yep. Und es war der letzte Abend, bevor mein Urlaub endete, und ich zurück nach Afghanistan flog."  
  
Wir sahen einander an und prusteten los.  
   
"Trotzdem..., ich hätte doch etwas merken müssen", insistierte Sherlock schließlich, aber er klang schon sehr viel entspannter.  
Ich trank meinen Tee aus.  
"Okay, Sherlock..., wir sollten versuchen, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen..."  
"Hm...", machte dieser nur.  
  
Würde ich von Moriarty träumen? Oder sonst etwas Beängstigendes?   
...aber wenn ich mich wachhielte, würde Sherlock das womöglich merken. Außerdem war ich jetzt wirklich müde...  
  
  
  
Mein Handy piepste mich gnadenlos aus dem Schlaf.  
Viertel nach Sieben.   
Währenddessen hörte ich Sherlock genervt aufstöhnen und das Rascheln der Decke, die er sich offenkundig über den Kopf zog.  
Ich streckte mich und massierte mir die Schläfen, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden.  
Immerhin hatte ich es ohne Albträume geschafft, was an ein Wunder grenzte, nach dem, was ich letzte Nacht erlebt hatte – und zwar im Anschluss an den Traum, aus dem mich Sherlock unbeabsichtigt gerissen hatte…!  
"Du hast noch zwanzig Minuten; ich mach jetzt Frühstück", verkündete ich.  
"Für mich nur Kaffee, schwarz, zweimal Zucker – aber die doppelte Dosis...nein, besser die dreifeche..." murrte die Bettdecke neben mir dumpf.  
"Nichts da. Du wirst etwas zu dir nehmen, wenn ein paar deiner Erythrozyten, sich für den Magen entscheiden müssen, statt für deine kleinen, grauen Zellen, wirst du dich den kleinen Idioten gegenüber nicht ganz so überlegen fühlen. Das könnte für deine Aufgabe sehr nützlich sein."  
"Touchè..."  
  
Ich setzte mich auf, blinzelte müde ins Licht und raffte mich auf, dachte sogar daran, die Becher mitzunehmen und trottete in die Küche, wo ich mich an die Zubereitung eines traditionellen englischen Frühstücks machte und für Sherlock die Kaffeemaschine anwarf; ich würde mir Tee machen und später noch etwas zu schlafen versuchen. Auf dem Sofa. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass wirklich jemand Sherlock konsultieren wollte.  
Als ich fast fertig war, brachte ich dem Sleeping Detective einen Kaffee ans Bett – und zog ihm die Decke weg.  
  
„Aufwachen, Herr Zeuge der Anklage! Frühstück ist ein wenigen Minuten fertig!   
Nun reiß dich am Riemen, oder ich werde diesen Kaffee bei dir äußerlich anwenden!“  
Seltsamerweise zeigte das Wirkung. Dabei traute er mir doch sicher nicht zu ihn mit heißem Kaffee zu verbrühen...  
   
Sherlock war wortkarg an diesem Morgen und schaufelte gehorsam aber lustlos seine Portion in sich hinein, dann verschwand er im Bad.  
Ich rollte mich satt auf dem Sofa zusammen und schloss die Augen.  
  
  
  
"Doktor Watson!" sagte eine Männerstimme. Ich kannte sie nicht. Mittlere Lage, etwas heiser... sollte sich mal die Stimmbänder nachsehen lassen...  
Oh? Wirklich ein Klient?! dachte ich und öffnete die Augen.  
  
In der Tür stand ein Schrank von einem Kerl in einem hellen Trenchcoat mit einer Tasche, die meiner Arzttasche sehr ähnlich sah, blond, braunäugig, Schnurrbart, Brille und Hut. Er trug einen soliden, eher altmodischen grauen Anzug mit Schlips und einem Ehering.  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung, was kann ich für Sie tun…?“  
  
Moment…!  
Das selbstgefällige Grinsen kenne ich doch?!  
Mein Blick glitt hinunter zu den großen aber sehr schmalen Händen…  
  
„Sehr gute Maske, Sherlock – aber die Hände passen nicht zur Statur – du wirst allerdings mit Handschuhen noch mehr die Blicke auf dich ziehen, als im Mantel… Es soll heute bis 25° warm werden. Im Schatten.“  
  
"Ich brauche deine Arzttasche, um meine normale Kleidung und das Makeup und so weiter zu transportieren. Ich habe einfach alles auf deinen Schreibtisch oben gepackt.   
Und wir haben fast keine Milch mehr, weil ich den Rest Tee auch noch getrunken habe,   
aber da du ja tot bist, versuche ich, auf dem Rückweg welche zu besorgen.“  
  
„Das…wäre nett…von dir…“, brachte ich hervor  
– und hoffte, dass es nicht so verdattert klang, wie ich mich gerade fühlte…  
  
Sherlock machte bloß einfach kehrt und ging.  
Ich raffte mich auf – ich brauchte eine Dusche, um wach zu werden und sicher zu gehen, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert war.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
tbcg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und diesen blöden Tipp hatte ich vor vielen Jahren tatsächlich mal in einem Keks bei meinem Stammchinesen!


	243. Pride comes before the Fall...

  
  
  
  
  
Ich war noch nicht fertig angezogen, als ich das Signal einer eintreffenden SMS hörte. Vielleicht schon wieder Harry? Möglich, dass heute Morgen genaueres über die Schießerei in der Zeitung stand. Im Allgemeinen erfährt man ja in solchen Fällen die Hausnummer nicht und die Baker Street ist lang, was auch Harry wissen dürfte, aber vielleicht hatten sie ja im Fernsehen doch das Haus gezeigt, oder einen früheren Vorfall erwähnt wie den Besuch von Gellert und Bulldog oder die Explosion gegenüber, mit der Moriarty das große Spiel eingeläutet hatte?  
Oder Harry wurde grundsätzlich immer nervös, wenn etwas in der Baker Street passierte – oder auch allgemein im Zentrum... Gut, dass sie wenigstens nicht ahnte, wo Sherlock und ich schon überall zum Einsatz gekommen waren...   
  
Ich schnappte mir also mein Handy vom Couchtisch.  
  
Sherlock.  
Und das war nicht seine erste Textnachricht, seit er das Haus verlassen hatte.  
Also setzte ich mich auf das Sofa und begann erst einmal zu lesen.  
  
9:09 Lestrade ist schon da, aber er erkennt mich nicht. XD Bin mal gespannt, wie lange er braucht. Dieser Schnauzer ist hinderlich beim Kaffeetrinken, aber wenn ich Chatterjee nach einem Strohhalm frage, falle ich auf. Mist. SH  
  
Was heißt denn XD...? fragte ich mich, während ich weiterlas:  
  
9:14 Unser DI wird nervös. Er hat die Hintertür immer im Blick gehabt – und die Uhr, aber jetzt beginnt er sich zu fragen, ob ich etwa heute schon ausgegangen sein könnte und deshalb von der Straße hereinkommen werde. SH  
  
9:16 So, jetzt zückt er sein Smartphone. SH  
  
9:19 L. hat mich einen albernen Kindskopf genannt. Weil er zu dämlich war, mich zu erkennen. Idiot! SH  
  
9:19 *L. nicht du. SH  
  
Ich war kurz darauf aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte begonnen mich anzuziehen – Zeit, mal wieder ein paar Klamotten aus dem zweiten Stock zu holen... In Sherlocks Zimmer hatte ich nur wenig meiner Kleidung deponiert und etwas Wäsche in seinem Bad. In den Waschsalon müsste ich auch mal...  
Also war ich nach oben gegangen und hatte ein Hemd übergestreift und mir ein paar Sachen geschnappt.  
  
9:48 Ich hasse Mastix! Und Kolis! Und nach dem Quatsch hier das Ganze nochmal! SH  
  
Kolis?!  
Ah, nein – keine Coli-Bakterien – er meint Kontaktlinsen...!  
  
In diesem Moment wieder ein Signalton.  
  
9:49 Sorry, du wolltest ja noch schlafen. SH  
  
Grinsend machte ich mich an die Antwort: "Nett, dass du daran denkst, aber inzwischen bin ich wach, war vorhin unter der Dusche und auch schon fast fertig angezogen. Für den Fall, dass ein Klient käme. Macht also nichts, aber lass dich während der Verhandlung nicht beim simsen erwischen."  
  
Ich zog die Schuhe an und gerade als ich aufstehen wollte,  
kam schon die nächste SMS:  
  
9:51 Gut. Ich bin ja sowieso nur während meiner Aussage und der eventuell anschließenden Befragung im Gerichtssaal. Langweile mich jetzt schon! Denk daran, dass du dich noch von den Fenstern fernhalten musst. Bis jetzt scheint noch nichts durchgesickert zu sein. Aber falls wirklich jemand kommt, sag als erstes, wir seien beide nicht da und du wärest nur auf Besuch. SH  
  
"Weil es ein misstrauischer Spitzel von der Mörderbande sein könnte? Ich bin vorsichtig, kein Problem. Kannst dich ja mal melden, wenn du fertig bist."  
  
9:52 Werde ich. Ich könnte was zum Lunch mitbringen. SH  
  
"Und das durch das Speedy's ins Haus bringen? Chatterjee wird begeistert sein!"  
  
9:53 Mir doch egal!  SH  
  
"Mrs T könnte rüberkommen und Mrs H tut dann, als bestelle sie für sie beide Essen. - Ach und: Ärgere L nicht weiter, ja?"  
  
9:53 Wie kommst du darauf, dass ICH L ärgere?! SH  
  
"Weil ich dich kenne?!"  
  
9:54 Tze!  
9:54 Tze! SH  
  
Allerdings "alberner Kindskopf"! dachte ich.  
  
9:58 schrieb Lestrade: Wie ein Teenie!  
Er hatte mir einen Film geschickt: Sherlock hockte auf einem Stuhl und bearbeitete eifrig sein Handy, wobei er zuerst genervt aussah, dann bedauernd, später grinste – und lächelte...  
Dieses Lächeln...  
Nur recht selten bekam ich es zu sehen – und jedes Mal erinnerte es mich an das Ende unseres ersten Falls...  
Ein sehr freundliches, fröhliches Lächeln...  
...schließlich runzelte er die Stirn und sah empört drein, aber dieser Ausdruck wirkte nicht echt. Er steckte das iPhone ein und sah dann auf - über das Objektiv, das auf ihn gerichtet war – dann entrüstet direkt hinein.  
"Hören Sie sofort damit auf! – Wer ist jetzt ein alberner Ki..."  
Während Sherlock sprach, begann das Bild zu wackeln und ich hörte Lestrade leise kichern, dann war die Aufnahme beendet.  
  
Seltsam, wie sehr mich dieses Filmchen...nun ja – beeindruckte. Ich sah Sherlock ja praktisch nie zu, wenn er mir textete – außer vielleicht, wenn wir irgendwo einmal so tun sollten, als ob wir einander nicht kennen, dann sollten wir einander natürlich eigentlich nicht ansehen und es ist dann sowieso eine konzentrierte, leicht angespannte Stimmung. Doch ich stellte ihn mir immer vor, seine Stimme war dann automatisch in meinem Kopf, oft auch ein Gesichtsausdruck. Jetzt hatte er sich irrtümlicherweise unbeobachtet gefühlt und ein viel vielfältigeres und vor allem aufrichtigeres Mienenspiel erkennen lassen, als er es der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber präsentierte. Nichts davon war mir gänzlich neu gewesen, aber ich hätte bei einer so lapidaren Unterhaltung nicht dieses Lächeln erwartet...  
  
Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Kein Huhu...ein Klient, der zuerst unten geklingelt hatte?  
Oder wirklich ein Spitzel?  
  
"Augenblick, bitte!"  
  
Ich musste noch mein Hemd zuknöpfen – oder sollte ich lieber zur Waffe greifen...?  
  
"Okay, John – ich warte, aber es ist – es ist wirklich dringend...!" stöhnte es kläglich von draußen.  
  
ALLAN?!  
  
Ich knöpfte hastig mein Hemd zu und stopfte es in die Hose, während ich mich im Wohnzimmer umsah – irgendetwas, das ich besser noch wegräumen sollte? Nein?  
Dann auf in den Kampf!  
  
"Hallo, Allan, was gibt es denn?" fragte ich.  
  
Was ist mit ihm los?! dachte ich irritiert. Dann wurde mir klar, dass er ungeschminkt war und auch sein Haar nicht gestylt hatte. Er sah aus, als hätte er sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und das nicht wegen einer Party...  
oder eines Sexmarathons mit seinem Donald…  
Nein, bitte kein Kopfkino!  
  
Irrwitzigerweise begann er nun zu schmunzeln und während er eintrat, betrachtete er...mein Hemd.  
  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich solche Hektik ausgelöst habe..."  
  
Als er die Hände hob und diese mit spitz ausgestreckten Daumen und Zeigefingern auf meine Kehle zu bewegte, wich ich instinktiv zurück.  
"Oh, bitte, ich will Sie doch nicht erwürgen – Sie haben sich da bloß ein klein wenig verknöpft...!  
Ich lugte abwärts. Oh. Stimmt, rechts ist der Kragen höher…  
Super, da passiert einem so etwas einmal in zehn Jahren, oder so...!  
  
"D-danke, für den Hinweis, aber das regle ich schon selbst...", wehrte ich mich hastig und drehte mich weg.  
  
"Schon gut – mein Fehler...aber da ist bestimmt nichts, was ich nicht schonmal gesehen habe...", neckte er mich dann.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich doch einen Moment, Sie sagten, es sei dringend? Haben Sie Beschwerden – entschuldigen Sie mich eine Sekunde..."  
  
Nun, da ich am Hosenbund angelangt war, musste ich feststellen, dass ich nochmal nachstopfen musste, also schlüpfte ich rasch in die Küche, um das in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
"Ein Glas Wasser – oder einen Tee?"  
"Wasser wäre ganz reizend, danke...", seufzte mein Nachbar niedergeschlagen.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen! dachte ich, als ich uns zwei Gläser Wasser fertig machte, denn ich zitterte fast vor Nervosität – was hatte Allan für ein Problem? Oder ging es um Donald?   
Mit aufgesetztem Lächeln kehrte ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
Er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus...hoffentlich soll ich ihn nicht untersuchen...  
Nun hör aber auf, du hast schon Mörder untersucht und gestern einen erstversorgt, also hab dich nicht so!  
  
"Sind Sie krank – oder Donald...?"  
"Was? Nein...doch...aber – vor Sorge...“, stammelte mein Nachbar, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa kauerte und seine Oberarme umklammert hielt, als fröre er.  
„Oh, John, ich bin ein Wrack!" Er streckte seine Hände vor, um mir zu zeigen, wie sie zitterten, dann stürzte er sich auf das Glas Wasser und trank es mehr als halbleer.  
"Das...klingt...dramatisch, was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Er legte eine Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf seine Brust und seufzte abgrundtief.  
"Oh, bitte, ich möchte das wirklich nur einmal erzählen müssen! Ich – ich könnte in Panik geraten, wenn – wenn -  
Bitte, lassen Sie uns warten, bis Sherlock da ist..."  
"Oh, ich fürchte, das kann noch dauern. Er ist außer Haus."  
"Was!?!" schrie mein leicht exaltierter Nachbar fassungslos, dann murmelte er entgeistert: "Aber – aber Sie sagten doch, Sie stellen sich tot...!"  
"Ja, schon, aber es war wichtig. Sherlock hat in einer Verkleidung durch das Speedy's das Haus verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, wann er zurück sein kann, zwölf, eins, vielleicht länger."  
"Das ist ja furchtbar...!" ächzte Allan und raufte sich die Haare.  
"Kommen Sie schon, sagen Sie einstweilen mir, was los ist...", schlug ich vor.  
"Es...es ist wegen des Stücks...", erklärte er betrübt.  
  
NEIN.  
Oh, nein, nur das nicht!  
  
"Ah, diese – Shakespeareparodie. Und...?"  
  
Wie komme ich da wieder raus? Was will er nur von mir?! jammerte ich innerlich, versuchte aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
 "Genau..., oh, John, Sie beide müssen uns helfen, bitte..."  
  
UND WER HILFT MIR!?  
  
"Wenn wir können – was ist denn nun mit...dieser...Aufführung?"  
  
Hoffentlich war Allan zu sehr mit seinen Sorgen beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass ich am liebsten geflüchtet wäre...  
  
"Es ist so...wir führen das in einem alten Theater auf, in dem wir jetzt auch seit drei Wochen schon proben...es ist so, dass die Elfen zum Teil fliegen sollen, was sich in diesem Haus machen lässt, weil der Schnürboden dafür perfekt ist. Das Haus ist alt und könnte eine Renovierung vertragen, aber diese Konstruktion ist gut in Schuss und wird regelmäßig gewartet, weil Theatergruppen von Schulen dort gerne Aufführungen wie Peter Pan oder so machen. Außer uns gibt es derzeit nur einen Hausmeister und eine Putzfrau und es waren Handwerker da...  
Also, es fing schon am ersten Tag an – ich meine, wir kamen da hin mit den Einzelteilen für die Kulissen, soweit wir sie schon hatten fertigstellen können – und dem restlichen Material, was wir noch zusammenbauen und anmalen mussten. Ehe der erste von uns überhaupt den hinteren Bühneneingang aufschloss, um die großen Türen an den Lastenaufzügen für die Kulissen zu öffnen, hatte schon jemand mitten auf den Boden gepinselt: "Perverse, raus!" Ally schluckte schwer und rang die Hände.  
"Eine Frechheit!" sagte ich. Meine Empathie war zwar übertrieben, aber ich wollte ihn ermutigen – außerdem kam da ja sicher noch mehr...  
"Schon gut, John...sowas erleben wir immer noch...ziemlich häufig. In dem Moment waren wir natürlich verärgert, aber noch nicht beunruhigt, nicht wirklich; was sollte denn sein? Wir sind zusammen über vierzig Personen und es würde fast immer etwa die Hälfte anwesend sein, also was sollte schon passieren?"  
"War dann wohl der Hausmeister, oder?"  
"Dachten wir auch. Die Farbe war so...halbtrocken. Und wir hatten den Schlüssel ja gerade erst abgeholt. Er hat es abgestritten, aber ich hab gesagt, dass es gegen ihn spricht, dass es Deckmalfarbe war, wie aus einem Schulmalkasten. Er wollte ja keinen Ärger, also hat er keine Farbe genommen, die sich nur schwer oder gar nicht wieder entfernen lässt."  
"Klingt logisch. Oder die Putzfrau", überlegte ich.  
"Eventuell, ja, aber die sagte auch, sie sei es nicht gewesen, sie könne es sich auch gar nicht leisten, ihren Job zu riskieren – und dann fing sie an zu weinen. Sie...naja, sie ist eine Migrantin und gar nicht hier registriert und hat zwei Kinder..."  
"Verstehe...ihr wolltet ihr keinen Ärger machen und habt wohl auch gehofft, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt..."  
"Ja, außerdem war in der Nacht tatsächlich ein Fenster eingeschlagen worden. Die Veranstaltung ist schon plakatiert und in den Medien, also konnte es wirklich irgendwer gewesen sein. Aber vorher haben wir noch überlegt, es einfach aufzuwischen und nichts zu sagen – es schien uns halt relativ harmlos, aber Penny meinte, wir sollten es wenigstens fotografieren. Penny ist sozusagen die Prinzipalin der anderen Truppe.   
Wir haben dann schon mal im Malersaal ein paar Prospekte ausgelegt, die wir von einer anderen, abgespielten Produktion haben bekommen können, alles noch ganz stabil, mussten wir nur noch übermalen und wieder zusammenmontieren. Die anderen haben angefangen, weitere Kulissenteile zu bauen. Holzlatten schmirgeln, Rahmen daraus machen und mit Nessel bespannen – “  
Er unterbrach sich, weil ich ihn fragend ansah.   
„Baumwollnessel, ich glaube, niemand mehr macht Nessel wirklich noch aus Nesseln, Cretonne, also die Stellwände sind im Prinzip große Leinwände – naja, auch nicht mit Leinen…“  
Er lächelte nervös.  
„Inzwischen wurden Kostüme genäht, beziehungsweise umgearbeitet oder ausgebessert.  
Dann bauten wir schon mal provisorisch die Bühne so um, dass wir die Szenen in Athen proben konnten, teils nur mit aufgeklebten Markierungen auf dem Boden, einem alten Sessel statt einem Thron und so. War natürlich nicht unsere erste Probe, aber nun hatten wir endlich eine Treppe, die zu Theseus‘ Thron hinaufführt. Das Haus hat Hubpodien, eine richtige professionelle Unterbühne, auf die Podien werden dann passende Holztreppen montiert – und überhaupt, endlich hatten wir mehr Platz, da spielt es sich gleich ganz anders. Am Abend haben wir nochmal Essen bestellt und Manöverkritik gemacht und – "  
"Manöverkritik?" erkundigte ich mich belustigt.  
"Äh, ja, sorry, das nennt man so beim Theater...eine Nachbesprechung, halt", sagte Allan mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. "Muss Ihnen albern vorkommen – und angeberisch, schätze ich..."  
"Schon gut. Es lief...recht harmonisch ab, vermute ich", sagte ich, denn Allan hatte sich wieder entspannt und bei seiner Schilderung gelächelt. Er war vielleicht etwas weitschweifig geworden, aber ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen.  
"Merkt man das?" fragte er wehmütig. "Ja, es war...es war einfach fantastisch. Wir haben jedes Jahr viel Spaß, aber das ist ein viel größeres Projekt, nicht nur weil wir mit dieser anderen Gruppe zusammenarbeiten, es mehr Rollen sind und ein größeres Haus als in den Jahren davor –   
Also…, das kam so:  
Als Donnie fast fertig war mit der ersten Version seines Scripts, da hab ich es heimlich kopiert und...wem zu lesen gegeben – naja, er war hingerissen von der Idee und...so bekamen wir professionelle Unterstützung, sonst wären wir wohl nicht an dieses Haus herangekommen. Und das Tollste ist, wir werden weitere Aufführungen machen, jeweils mit mindestens einem Promi in einer der Hauptrollen! Stellen Sie sich vor! Mark Gatiss, John Sessions und Andy Scott haben bereits fest zugesagt! Weitere überlegen es sich noch."  
  
Mark Gatiss sagte mir was, aber die anderen zwei – keine Ahnung...!  
  
"Das ist ja fantastisch, Allan! Gratuliere!"  
"Naja...toitoitoi...", sagte Allan plötzlich ziemlich düster und klopfte auf den Couchtisch.  
"Abergläubisch?"  
"Nicht wirklich – Schauspielergehabe, eben..." Er grinste nervös und ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass er doch bloß Laienschauspieler sei. Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Amateurdetektiv..., wenn überhaupt ein Detektiv...  
  
"Und...dieses Riesenprojekt wäre natürlich gefährdet, wenn es immer wieder sabotiert wird. Nicht nur die eine Aufführung...", sagte ich.  
"Es wäre nicht nur jammerschade, wir würden dann auch auf den Schulden sitzen bleiben. Natürlich wollen wir auch nicht aufgeben! Aber vor allem – wir können nicht zulassen, dass wirklich noch jemand zu Schaden kommt!"   
"Natürlich – wie ging es denn weiter?" ermunterte ich ihn in verständnisvollem Ton.  
"Wir hatten die blöde Schmiererei schon so gut wie vergessen – nun, ich jedenfalls habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, als wir am spätabends das Haus abschlossen. Mir fiel es erst wieder ein, als ich am nächsten Vormittag, ein paar Stunden später als am Vortag vor dem Bühneneingang ankam. Ich hatte noch was besorgen müssen… Der Hausmeister bzw. Pförtner saß in seinem Kabuff und begrüßte mich freundlich. Instinktiv sah ich auf seine Hände, aber sie waren sauber. Als ich in den Flur trat, war nirgendwo eine neue Schmiererei zu sehen. Aber passte das nicht zu der Theorie, dass es nur der Hausmeister oder die Putzfrau gewesen sein konnte? Tja, als ich dann in den Malersaal kam, wo ich einige der neuen Kulissen gestalten wollte, standen die Kollegen dort verärgert und ratlos herum, dabei hatten wir abgesprochen, dass sie bei einigen Teilen schon mal mit der Grundierung anfangen sollen."  
"Was war passiert?"  
"Irgendwer hatte den Nessel klitschnass gemacht. Nicht nur, dass wir ihn so nicht bemalen konnten, er hatte sich auch noch verzogen, hing bis auf den Boden durch – auch die Holzrahmen waren vollgesogen! Inzwischen kamen einige mit Haartrocknern, um Abhilfe zu schaffen, aber ich warnte sie: Bitte, probiert das erst mal nur an einem kleinen Stück, wenn sich die Rahmen verziehen, haben wir nämlich den Salat.  
Es war niederschmetternd, wir mussten alles liegend trocknen lassen und das dauerte natürlich! Also haben wir umdisponiert und erstmal eine Probe eingeschoben."  
"Das war sicher sehr ärgerlich. Habt ihr die Kulissen nochmal machen müssen?"  
Allan seufzte. "Der Reihe nach. Wir fragten uns, wie lange das wohl gedauert haben musste, so viel Wasser auf Kulissen zu kippen – oder ob es dort einen Schlauch gibt – dann meldete sich eine von den Mädels, sie heißt Sharon, und sagte: "Ach, ihr dummen, dummen Nichtraucher. Wer immer es war, hat die Sprinkleranlage benutzt, was denn sonst!"  
"Oh – klar, wenn es da so etwas gibt."  
"Natürlich, Holz, Baumwolle, Ölfarben, Terpentin und so..."  
"Stimmt...Aber das spricht doch wieder für jemanden, der sich auskennt!"  
"Ja, deshalb sind wir damit dann auch wieder runter an die Pforte, haben auch von der Schmiererei erzählt, ihm das Foto gezeigt. Der Hausmeister war entsetzt! John! Er...wirkte ehrlich bestürzt! Wenn er uns das vorgemacht hat, hat er seinen Beruf verfehlt. – Ich nominiere ihn hiermit offiziell für den Laurence Olivier Award", brummte er dann.   
  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an – das war das erste Mal, dass er sich wie ein richtiger Mann anhörte!  
  
"Jedenfalls bat er uns, vorläufig Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Leider ließen wir uns dazu überreden. Dachten, wenn wir’s ignorieren, verliert er vielleicht die Lust. Wir wollten uns halt auch die Stimmung nicht vermiesen lassen!"  
"Klar, das beeinträchtigt ja auch die ganze Arbeit, erst recht, wenn man dann auch noch eine Komödie zusammen proben will, kann ich mir vorstellen", pflichtete ich bei.  
"Eben!"  
"Was kam als nächstes?"  
"Zerschnittene Kostüme!" knurrte Allan. "Ab da hat jeder seine Garderobe mit nachhause genommen! – Aber vorher haben wir noch Anzeige erstattet."  
"Was offenbar nichts genutzt hat."  
"Pfff! Aber so gar nicht! Zwei Bobbys schauten mal rein - so richtige Macho-Heten, blöderweise! - hörten sich an, was passiert war, machten ein paar – " Er hob beide Hände und schrieb mit den Mittel- und Zeigefingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. "Notizen und gingen wieder. Donnie hat einen Blick in das Notizbuch werfen können. Das war kein Steno! Es waren kleine Autos, Titten und andere...Hieroglyphen!"  
"Das ist ja allerhand!"   
  
Sollte ich vielleicht Sam Bradstreet davon erzählen?  
Nein. Nein, das wäre unfair, ihn in so ein Dilemma zu bringen.   
Er hat seine Gründe, sich nicht zu outen – und wie sollte er denn auch ermitteln? In seiner Freizeit?   
  
"Wir haben dann mit dem Hausmeister vereinbart, dass immer zwei, drei von uns im Theater übernachten und Wache schieben."  
"Und trotzdem hörte es nicht auf?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
"Am nächsten Tag war Ruhe. Wir wagten es zwar noch nicht ganz, zu hoffen, dass es das jetzt gewesen wäre, aber am Tag drauf lief auch alles wie am Schnürchen. Wir atmeten auf, aber einen Dämpfer hatten wir immer noch, auch wenn wir uns wirklich bemüht haben, uns davon nicht runterziehen zu lassen. Als wir am dritten Tag nach der Attacke auf die Kostüme den schwarzen Rundhorizont mit LED-Sternchen bestücken wollten, leuchtete uns in blutroten, zerlaufenen Buchstaben entgegen: "Verreckt, ihr Säue!"  
  
Allan fuhr sich zittrig durch die Haare.   
  
"Aber dann muss die Polizei doch was tun! Das ist nun wirklich eine Drohung!" schimpfte ich.  
Mein Nachbar nickte leicht keuchend vor Empörung. "Dachten wir auch. Das war ja nun definitiv unheimlich!" Er leerte sein Wasserglas und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. "Es kam dann auch nochmal jemand, ein Zivilbulle diesmal, aber der sagte: "Das ist doch einer von Ihnen! Machen Sie das unter sich aus! Es passieren ein Haufen richtiger Verbrechen in London, da können wir nicht vier Dutzend Freaks vernehmen, nur wegen ein bisschen Sachbeschädigung und einer leeren Drohung! –   
John, wir waren platt! Wir konnten es nicht fassen!"  
"Ich auch nicht“, bestätigte ich. „Das war aber dann auch das erste Mal, dass das Eigentum des Theaters beschädigt wurde, oder? Ich meine, hat das denn nichts geändert?"  
"Naja, es war eine spezielle Kunstblutmischung mit Silikon, die zu einer gummiartigen Masse erstarrt, gefärbtes Mikrosil. Es wird ähnlich wie Zweikomponentenkleber frisch zusammengemixt und lässt sich rückstandslos wieder abziehen. Aber...wir haben dann diskutiert, was wir machen sollen. Wir wollten uns einfach nicht ins Bockshorn jagen lassen! Wir hatten da doch schon so viel Energie, Zeit und Geld reingesteckt, Texte gepaukt – und überhaupt! Jetzt erst recht oder Quand même! wie die große Sarah Bernhardt zu sagen pflegte!  
Und dann wollten wir natürlich auch nicht das ganze Projekt gefährden. Was, wenn uns die Profis absagen würden, wenn sich die Ermittlungen so hinzögen, dass die Premiere platzt?"   
"Sie haben alles Weitere unter den Teppich gekehrt?!" frage ich entsetzt. War das nun mutig – oder grob fahrlässig?!  
"Sozusagen. Es war dann auch wieder ein paar Tage Ruhe – fast eine Woche, aber dann waren ein paar von den neuen Stellwänden aufgeschlitzt und die Schnittflächen rot verschmiert, so dass es aussah, als hätten sie geblutet! Es war gruselig!  
Daraufhin gab auf einmal Donnie zu, dass er in seinem Script einen Zettel gefunden hätte. So ein Drohbrief mit aus Zeitschriften ausgeschnittenen Buchstaben besteht, wie man das immer in alten Filmen sieht. – Finger weg vom Werk des Barden, Schwanzlutscher!  
Daraufhin gestand Tim – unsere Premierenbesetzung für den Snug, dass er etwas Ähnliches in seinem Löwenkopf vorgefunden hätte: Du wirst brüllen – aber vor Angst.  
John – es war entsetzlich! Fast alle hatten wir geglaubt, es sei Ruhe eingekehrt, dabei hatte an diesen sechs Tagen je einer von uns oder von der anderen Truppe einen solchen Brief erhalten! Aber sie hatten nicht voneinander gewusst bis auf zwei von den Mädels, weil jeder die anderen nicht beunruhigen wollte!  
Und auch danach gab es weitere solcher Briefe.“  
„Ihr habt sie doch hoffentlich aufgehoben!?“ vergewisserte ich mich. Vielleicht gab es Fingerabdrücke – im Klebstoff zum Beispiel…  
„Zumindest die meisten...  
John..., ich hatte schon früher überlegt, Sherlock deswegen anzusprechen...aber dann wart ihr tagelang unterwegs, dann erkältet – und es hat dann auch wieder ein paar Tage keine Vorfälle gegeben. Aber..."  
Er schnappte nach Luft.  
"Gestern während der Probe – das heißt, glücklicherweise während einer kurzen Pause – kam auf einmal ein Scheinwerfer von der Beleuchtungsbrücke heruntergekracht! Nur ein kleiner, aber das hätte Tote geben können!"  
"Das war es weswegen Sie uns gestern sprechen wollten?!" fragte ich ehrlich entsetzt.  
"Ja, aber als wir dann feststellten, dass Sie Ihre eigenen Probleme haben – mit diesem Killer...naja..." Er ließ die Begründung in der Luft hängen.  
"Verstehe. Aber das klingt wirklich ernst..."  
"Und was, wenn es wirklich jemand von uns ist?!" stöhnte Allan verzweifelt. "Es sind wirklich viele Verdächtige – und der Gedanke ist so schrecklich…!"  
"Jaja... Aber wo wäre denn dann das Motiv?!"  
"Weiß ich doch auch nicht! Vielleicht hat er einfach einen Dachschaden! Oder ein Homophober, der sich reingemogelt hat – oder er wird von wem bezahlt! Jedenfalls, daraufhin haben wir den Wartungsdienst bestellt, um nochmal den Schnürboden unter die Lupe zu nehmen – Stellen Sie sich vor, im zweiten Akt würden die Elfen einschweben und dann plötzlich abstürzen?!"  
"Und? War irgendetwas beschädigt?"   
"Die haben stundenlang alles durchgetestet, deshalb haben wir uns mit einem geänderten Probenplan beholfen und uns auch nur zum Teil im Theater aufgehalten – obwohl wir jetzt wirklich mitten in der Endprobenphase stecken! Ich flippe noch aus!"  
"Allan! Nun beruhigen Sie sich erst mal! Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Lösung! Ich mach uns erst mal einen Tee – haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen?"  
„Ich kann nicht!“ jammerte Allan kläglich.  
„Ist Donald jetzt im Theater?“  
„Ja, ich bat ihn, hinzufahren, mir ist nicht gut heute Morgen, Kreislaufprobleme – sicher die Nerven. Und gerade vorhin hat Don mich angerufen und erzählt, dass diese Anlage laut Wartungsdienst zwar in Ordnung ist, aber dass vor Beginn der Probe, als er mit Penny zusammen eine kleine Regieänderung besprochen hat, sie nach oben schaute und ihn plötzlich unterbrach: Da hängt ein Zettel!“  
„Noch ein Drohbrief.“  
„Ja – mit der Frage: Denkt ihr jetzt etwa, ihr wärt sicher? –   
Schwuler Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.  
Das Wort GayPride war am Stück, die Buchstaben in Pink und Lavendel und der Rest in Regenbogenfarben.“  
Allan sah mich gequält an: „Der Spinner muss da oben auf dem Catwalk rumgeklettert sein und den Zettel an einer der Schienen angeklebt haben, die gerade erst gestern Abend gewartet worden sind!“  
Flehend und mit Tränen in den Augen hielt Allan seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet, wobei er flach und abgehackt atmete. Seine Stimme hatte weinerlich und zuletzt ganz gepresst geklungen. Er schluckte mühsam – der Kloß in seinem Hals musste gewaltig sein.  
„Sie sind völlig zu recht besorgt. Aber jetzt versuchen Sie sich bitte etwas zu beruhigen, wir finden einen Weg! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Und Sie müssen was essen. Ich werd Ihnen ein Sandwich machen und Tee natürlich. Wenn Sie sich vielleicht ein paar Minuten hinlegen wollen…?“  
„Danke…, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, John…ich glaube, es geht schon…“, flüsterte Allan, ließ sich aber schwer in die Rückenlehne sinken und legte den Kopf zurück.  
  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche – es fühlte sich so surreal an – ich stand gerade etwas neben mir: Ich wollte diesen Fall nicht – aber da mussten wir doch einfach helfen!  
Und ich war auch wirklich empört…  
…und Allan tat mir leid…   
  
    
  
  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikrosil „kenne“ ich eigentlich aus der Forensik, man kann es zum Beispiel in den Lauf einer Schusswaffe spritzen und so das Innenprofil abbilden, das Material ist elastisch genug, dass es sich unbeschadet daraus lösen lässt. Wenn jemand genaueres über eine solche Farbmasse weiß, die man hierfür verwenden würde, dann gerne her damit!


	244. Erschlagende Schilderung

  
  
  
  
  
Ich eilte also in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzusetzen und ein Sandwich zu machen. Als ich den Kühlschrank öffnete, überlegte ich einen Moment, ob ich fragen sollte, ob Schinken und Käse okay wären...nun, Vegetarier ist er wohl nicht, sonst hätten sie uns kaum zu Fish 'n' Chips einladen wollen und ich erinnere mich auch noch dunkel an den Inhalt seines Einkaufswagens, bei dem mir nichts Besonderes aufgefallen war...andererseits...  
  
"Ehm, Chester, gekochter Schinken, oder vielleicht doch Orangenmarmelade?" rief ich dann doch, nachdem ich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte.  
  
Schweigen.   
  
Ist das so eine schwere Entscheidung, oder ist er inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden...?  
  
"Marmelade...", kam es dann doch matt aus dem Wohnzimmer. "und keine Butter..."  
  
Übelkeit oder Diät, ...oder beides...  
Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass es mich mehr Zeit gekostet hätte, ein Schinkenkäsesandwich mit Butter oder so zu machen und ich gerne länger in der Küche geblieben wäre. Wie kindisch und egoistisch! Das machte mich wirklich unzufrieden mit mir selbst.  
  
Mensch, Watson, sieh ihn einfach als Patienten! Hilf ihm gefälligst, die Wartezeit zu überstehen, ohne dass er zusammenklappt oder ausflippt!  
  
Tablett, zwei Becher...ich kann den vom Frühstück nehmen, Milch, Zucker, Teelöffel...  
Inzwischen kochte das Wasser und ich goss den Tee auf, da wir noch eine Weile würden warten müssen, hatte ich beschlossen, eine ganze Kanne aufzubrühen und losen Assam zu verwenden – nicht die dekadenten Teebeutel. Sicherheitshalber stellte ich sogar den Küchenwecker.  
Mit leisem Seufzen schnappte ich den Teller und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, nahm im Vorbeigehen die graurote Decke von meinem Sessel und füllte auch Allans Wasserglas nach.  
  
"Ihnen ist sicher kalt", mutmaßte ich.  
"Ja, danke..." Er nahm die Decke entgegen und wickelte sich fröstelnd und sichtlich erschöpft hinein.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihnen das so zusetzt."   
"Wirklich? Nach allem, was Sie schon so erlebt haben, muss Ihnen das wie Kinderkram vorkommen!" stöhnte Allan.  
"Anfangs vielleicht – aber ein herabfallender Scheinwerfer ist ganz bestimmt kein Kinderkram! – Sie haben doch sicher gleich nachgesehen, ob jemand an...der Beleuchtungsbrücke ist – so heißt das doch? ...war niemand zu sehen? Hatten alle Anwesenden ein Alibi?“  
"Naja, es waren nicht alle im Haus, etwa die Hälfte. Ein paar waren gerade daran, die Szenen im Wald zu proben, beziehungsweise machten wie gesagt zu dem Zeitpunkt eine kurze Pause, die meisten von dieser Gruppe waren im Zuschauerraum, ein paar auf eine Zigarette draußen. Die anderen, die noch im Haus waren, probten auf der Probebühne die Rüpelszenen, da wir aber fast alle Rollen doppelt besetzt haben, sind wir nicht sicher, ob sich nicht doch jemand entfernt haben könnte, dann wie gesagt, die Raucher und die, die offiziell gar nicht da waren. Wir…haben schon versucht, das zu rekonstruieren, aber…  
…ja, vielleicht wollten wir es auch nicht so wirklich wissen…hofften, dass es vielleicht wirklich ein Unfall war…"  
Er langte mit zitternder Hand nach dem Wasserglas. Wahrscheinlich war sein Mund vor Aufregung so trocken wie eine Wüste...  
"In der Tat sehr unübersichtlich. Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass das ein triftiger Grund wäre, gar nicht zu ermitteln!   
Aber ich frage mich, ob das nicht Absicht war – dass es gar niemanden treffen sollte.  
Was es allerdings nicht viel besser machen würde.  
Es war also niemand an der Beleuchtungsbrücke zu sehen?"  
"Wir waren natürlich total erschrocken und haben...naja, nicht optimal reagiert. Sie oder Sherlock wären wohl sofort auf die Bühne gestürzt, und hätten nach oben gesehen und dann genau notiert, wer gerade im Zuschauerraum war. Aber wir waren natürlich geschockt, also jeder suchte wohl als erstes den Blickkontakt zu seinem Partner oder eben der ihm wichtigsten Person im Raum – und dabei hatte zumindest ich auch echt überhaupt kein Zeitgefühl..."  
"Ja, verstehe... Haben Sie denn da professionelle Beleuchter? Es darf doch sicher nicht jeder Laie da herumkraxeln?" wunderte ich mich.  
"Macht ja auch keiner. Die Beleuchtungsbrücke kann auf die Bühne heruntergelassen werden, um etwas zu reparieren oder bestimmte Scheinwerfer auszutauschen, aber so etwas ist während einer Aufführung unnötig, denn es sind ja nie alle Lampen eingeschaltet. Also, es...ist wie bei einer Ampel oder der Beleuchtung eines Autos. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren fast alle blauen Lampen an, etwas gelb und wenig rot – es sollte ja Nacht sein. Ich weiß aber auch gar nicht – "  
  
Der Küchenwecker piepste.  
  
"Sorry. Merken Sie sich, was Sie gerade sagen wollten", unterbrach ich und ging in die Küche, um den Tee in die Thermoskanne zu gießen und samt dem vorbereiteten Tablett hereinzubringen. Kurz entschlossen holte ich den Anbruch Whiskey aus dem Schrank und stellte ihn noch dazu.  
"Darf ich?" fragte ich mit einem Nicken in Richtung von Allans Henkelbecher.  
"Ja, gerne, ich bin noch etwas zittrig...", gab er zu.  
"Einen Schuss Whiskey, vielleicht?"   
"Ausnahmsweise...", seufzte er dankbar. "Also, was ich sagen wollte, falls da noch jemand gewesen ist, während wir hingesehen haben, der wäre ja hinter den Lichtquellen im Dunkeln gewesen, also wahrscheinlich hätten wir ihn nicht gesehen, zumindest solange er stillhielt und selbst wenn, hätten wir ihn nicht erkennen können. Wir haben dann die Brücke komplett ausgeschaltet und die Schnürboden-Beleuchtung an. Aber da war nichts zu sehen. Dann haben wir natürlich dem Hausmeister Bescheid gesagt und der hat einen professionellen Beleuchter angerufen", erklärte Allan, während er Zucker und Milch in seinen Tee mit Schuss gab.  
"Das heißt, dieser Spezialist war der nächste, der sich das angesehen hat – was hat er dazu gemeint?"  
"Also, er hatte noch einen Lehrling dabei und sie haben die Beleuchtungsbrücke runtergelassen, er hat sie sich angesehen und auch den abgestürzten Scheinwerfer – zuerst war er...besorgt, schien sich zu fragen, ob er einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte, obwohl er sich das nicht vorstellen konnte – aber dann wurde er sauer. Was wir uns denn denken würden!? Und dass er das überhaupt nicht witzig findet!"  
"Was? Wieso?" rief ich erstaunt.  
"Ungefähr so haben wir auch reagiert – nur heftiger, wie Sie sich denken können. Allerdings, als wir nun die Beleuchtungsbrücke und all die Scheinwerfer aus der Nähe sehen konnten, verstanden wir, was er meinte.   
Erstens: An der Brücke war nirgends ein Platz frei. Zweitens: Alles war ziemlich neu und von ein und derselben Marke, aber der herabgefallene Scheinwerfer war 25-30 Jahre alt  und ein ganz anderes Fabrikat, und drittens wurde er auf andere Weise befestigt, wie der neuere Rest. Und dann hätten da irgendwo auch Schrauben und Flügelmuttern sein müssen", erklärte Allan bitter.  
"Und da war auch kein gerissener Bindfaden oder so – dann hat ihn also einfach jemand auf den Catwalk geschleppt und runtergeworfen!" folgerte ich empört.  
Allan nickte – und dann begannen die Tränen zu fließen. "Oh, mein Gott, John!" stöhnte er. "Es muss jemand von uns sein! Ich halte das nicht aus, das ist so entsetzlich...!"  
Er verbarg schluchzend sein Gesicht in seinen bebenden Händen und krümmte sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zusammen.  
  
Hätte ich es doch dabei bewenden lassen und ihn den Rest der Zeit mit Smalltalk abgelenkt!  
Notgedrungen musste ich mich nun um die Bescherung kümmern, die ich da angerichtet hatte. Also raffte ich mich aus dem Sessel bei der Tür auf, setzte mich neben das heulende Elend und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Allan...  
Ja, es ist entsetzlich.  
Aber Sie müssen nicht verzweifeln. Sherlock wird herausfinden, wer euch da terrorisiert... Okay, ich werde Sie jetzt nicht weiter befragen, Sie brauchen eine Pause..."  
An seinen Schluchz- und Atemgeräuschen und den Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs konnte ich erkennen, dass er das Weinen zu stoppen versuchte.  
Widerwillig strich ich ihm über den Rücken.  
"Soll ich – soll ich Donald anrufen?" schlug ich hilflos vor.  
Kopfschütteln.  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
"...N-nein, ..der hat – genug Sorgen..." Trotz des Schluchzens klang es entschlossen.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und näselte verheult: "Hätten Sie ein Taschentuch...?"  
"Äh..., ja..." Betreten begab ich mich durch die Küche in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, wo noch von unserer Erkältung ein Vorrat Papiertaschentücher lagerte. Ob ich ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen sollte? Ich beschloss mal noch abzuwarten.  
  
Als ich zurückkam, schien sich Allan wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, nahm mit dankbarem Nicken das frische Päckchen aus meiner Hand und bediente sich. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig geschnäuzt und die Augen gewischt hatte, atmete er tief durch, ehe er das Knäuel in der linken Hand zusammenpresste.   
"Tut mir leid, ich bin mit den Nerven am Ende..."  
"Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht entschuldigen. Es war mein Fehler, ich hätte nicht weiter bohren sollen...", gab ich zu.  
Allan nippte an seinem Tee und nahm anschließend einen größeren Schluck. Verlegen folgte ich seinem Beispiel und grübelte, ob ich ihn ablenken sollte. Es gab bloß eigentlich nichts, worüber ich mit ihm reden wollte...  
Also saß ich nur in meinem Sessel und sah zu, wie er seinen Tee trank, nochmals seine Augen wischte und endlich auch ein kleines Eckchen von seinem Marmeladentoast abbiss.  
"Könnten Sie bitte ein Fenster öffnen?" bat er matt.  
Eilig stand ich auf – doch…  
"Äh, nein – bedaure!" widersprach ich dann zerknirscht. "Es...es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber für den Fall, dass das Haus doch noch beobachtet wird, sollte ich nicht ans Fenster gehen...aber, ich könnte Sie nach unten zu Mrs Hudson begleiten, falls sie denn da ist..."  
"Nein, schon gut...  
...das war sicher unheimlich, letzte Nacht...", vermutete er mit dünner Stimme.  
"Es war eher lästig. Die Warterei. Wir wussten ja, dass jemand kommen würde, überall lag Polizei auf der Lauer..."  
  
Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht den Fehler machen und irgendetwas viel Schlimmeres erzählen. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn gerne noch gefragt, ob es außer den schwebenden Elfen und über der Bühne montierten Scheinwerfern noch weitere Gefahrenquellen gab, aber ich wollte ihn nicht erneut aufregen.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich so einigermaßen an den Sommernachtstraum, worum geht es denn in der Parodie?" plauderte ich also.  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Allans Gesicht und ließ einen Hauch von Wehmut zurück.  
  
"Naja, da ist natürlich Theseus, der Herzog von Athen, der in ein paar Tagen die Amazonenkönigin Hippolyta heiraten will. Sie wird übrigens entweder von einer sehr durchtrainieren Lesbe gespielt oder von einer Transfrau – beide mindestens einen Kopf größer als die beiden Theseusdarsteller, der deshalb – und weil er so machtbesessen ist – auf Plateausohlen herumstolpert und obendrein ständig versucht, mindestens eine Stufe höher zu stehen als seine Braut – für die es übrigens eine Zwangsehe ist, die ihr da bevorsteht. Sie hat nur eingewilligt, damit die Athener aufhören, die Amazonen zu bekriegen. Dann kommt natürlich Egeus mit seiner Tochter Hermia und – Sie erinnern sich?"  
  
Ich hatte unterdessen gedacht: Gut, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie das politisch korrekt heißen muss, wenn ein Kerl der Ansicht ist, dass Mutter Natur da was verwechselt hat...   
Nennt man so einen Menschen erst dann so, wenn alle Maßnahmen durchgeführt worden sind? Oder Name und Geschlecht auf dem Papier geändert wurden...?  
Oder ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo ein psychologischen Gutachten vorliegt...?  
  
"Ehm, Demetrius und – dings – Leander…?" versuchte ich mich zu erinnern.  
"Lysander."  
"Ah, richtig. Sie liebt den einen, soll aber den anderen heiraten, nicht? Und dann gibt's da noch das andere Mädel, die auch einen der Jungs liebt, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie die zusammengehören."  
  
Allan kicherte.   
Schön, die Ablenkung schien zu funktionieren.   
  
"Hermia und Lysander lieben sich, Hermias Vater will aber, dass sie Demetrius heiratet. Anscheinend sind beide Jungs von gleichem Stand, genauso reich und angesehen, also geht's dem Alten wohl nur ums Prinzip. Außerdem spricht es doch gegen Demetrius, dass er vor einiger Zeit noch Hermias Freundin Helena den Hof gemacht hat. Also, mich als Vater würde das stören! Wie sollte ich denn da hoffen, dass er meiner Tochter nicht das Herz brechen wird!? Theseus soll der jungen Dame erklären, dass sie sich dem Willen ihres Vaters zu beugen hat, sonst ins Kloster muss – oder mit dem Tode bestraft wird. Naja, das mit dem Kloster ist eigentlich Unsinn, aber das ist ja nicht historisch, sondern eher Fantasy, sonst hätte Shake statt der Elfen einfach die griechischen Götter verwenden können: Zeus und Hera statt Oberon und Titania und anstelle von Puck Eros oder eventuell Hermes. Andererseits haben wir uns das zunutze gemacht. Aber zurück zur Handlung: Später verabreden sich Hermia und Lysander zur Flucht, sie erzählen Helena davon, die beschließt dann aber, diesen Plan Demetrius zu verraten, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich dann vielleicht wieder ihr zuwendet. So weit ist die Handlung noch fast original.   
Anschließend hat Don ein wenig bei Macbeth geklaut, beziehungsweise bei dessen Lady – ach, ja, wenn Sie im Theater sind, sagen Sie bloß nicht Macbeth!"  
  
Er rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Ich werde versuchen, daran zu denken", grinste ich. Ein alter Aberglaube besagt, dass es Unglück bringt, das "schottische Stück" beim Namen zu nennen.  
"Jedenfalls ist Hippolyta voller Rachegedanken, Puck erscheint, und lädt sie ein, sich in der nächsten Nacht in den Wald zu schleichen, weil er ihr helfen will."  
"Helfen? Ist er nicht eher ein…respektloser Spaßvogel? Und ist das mit diesem Liebeskraut nicht überhaupt Oberons Idee?"  
"Genau. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Puck will sie überlisten und in Theseus verliebt machen."  
"Also irren sie dann zu fünft durch diesen Wald – oder kommen da noch mehr?"  
"Richtig geraten. Danach kommt aber zuerst mal die erste Rüpelszene, also die Handwerker, die dieses lächerliche Stück einstudieren wollen. Der Schneider ist eine Sie und Bottom und Quince sind ineinander verliebt, haben sich aber einander noch nicht erklärt und auch nicht geoutet, allerdings hoffen beide, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert werden. Flute ist ganz scharf darauf, eine Frau spielen zu dürfen. Es ist also alles ein wenig anders...!"  
"Ein wenig!" spöttelte ich.  
"Tja, außerdem endet diese erste Besprechung im Streit, weil Bottom den Eindruck bekommt, Quince hätte doch so spießige Ansichten, dass er wohl niemals zu seinen gefühlen stehen wird – dabei will der hauptsächlich die Handlung seines Stücks nicht ändern. Ein Missverständnis eben. Außerdem beschließen am Ende, alle außer Quince selbst, dass sie die Hochzeit boykottieren wollen, weil Theseus, der alte Weiberheld, Hermia mit der Todesstrafe oder Kloster gedroht hat und sie auch den Zwang nicht gut finden, der auf Hippolyta ausgeübt wird. Quince überlegt sich dann doch, das Stück umzuschreiben, hat aber noch keine Idee.  
In der nächsten Szene tritt Puck auf. Ab da hat Don kräftig gekürzt und dann auch Szenen umgestellt, beziehungsweise zusammengelegt, weil es durch die zusätzlichen Figuren sonst endlos lang geworden wäre. Puck ist zunächst allein und er rappt seinen Monolog, in dem er damit angibt, wie er immer den Menschen unbemerkt Streiche spielt und sich vor Schadenfreude schlapplacht. Jetzt erfährt man auch, dass er Hippolyta im Grunde reinlegen will. Sie soll denken, dass sie ein Kraut bekommt, mit dem sie, obwohl sie sich nicht verändern wird, in den Augen jedes Mannes, der ihr zuwider ist, selbst hässlich erscheint. Doch in Wahrheit, soll sie sich dadurch in Theseus verlieben. Zu dieser Übergabe kommt es allerdings gar nicht.   
Natürlich hat Puck nur so lange eine große Klappe, wie er sich nicht vor Konsequenzen fürchten muss, denn sein Herr – ?" Er sah mich herausfordernd an.  
"Oberon", sage ich brav.  
"Genau, der versteht nämlich keinen Spaß, wenn es um seine Befehle geht. Als nun ein junger männlicher Elf aus dem Gefolge von Oberons Frau – ?"  
"Titania."  
"Exakt – also, dieser Elf kommt erst nach Pucks Monolog dazu – er hat die Aufgabe, seiner Herrin vorauszufliegen, den Weg zu sichern und so. Seit einiger Zeit ist es vor allem seine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Oberon aus dem Weg gehen kann. Als Puck auf diesen Elf trifft, kabbelt er sich zwar mit ihm, aber der Zuschauer merkt, dass er in den anderen Elf verliebt ist. Und das ist der Punkt. Puck plant, den Elf zu verzaubern, damit sie ein Paar werden. Die Aussicht auf...baldiges Liebesglück stimmt ihn romantisch und ungewohnt wohltätig, aber ihm ist nicht klar, was er anrichten wird...    
Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, haben Titania und Oberon eine Art...Sorgerechtsstreit wegen eines Knaben, den eine verstorbene – sagen wir: Jüngerin und Busenfreundin von Titania ihr quasi hinterlassen hat.“  
„Deshalb dann auch die Sache mit den Eselsohren.“  
„Die hätten wir gerne rausgelassen, aber irgendwie konnten wir das doch nicht bringen. Ich meine, es gibt ein paar Details, auf die praktisch jeder wartet. Oberon soll übrigens mal was mit Hippolyta gehabt haben und dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Theseus schon so viele Frauen hat sitzen lassen.“  
„Ariadne auf Naxos zum Beispiel…“, erinnere ich mich.  
„Genau. Bei uns sind übrigens beide, also Titania und Oberon bisexuell und er fummelt sich auch gerne mal auf – trägt dann zwar Hosen, aber sein Stil erinnert an die prächtigen Bühnenoutfits von Liberace, so mit langem Umhang, hohem Kragen, glitzernd…“  
  
Was auch immer, das werde ich dann mal googlen, dachte ich.   
  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sorgt Puck doch zunächst dafür, dass plötzlich beide Jungs auf die Andere fliegen, also nicht mehr auf Hermia, sondern die Andere – Helena.“  
„Ja – und das ist eigentlich auch eine tolle Szene, Helena denkt, die drei veräppeln sie und sie ist zutiefst verletzt, weil Hermia seit Kindertagen ihre Freundin gewesen ist, es ist im ersten Akt schon angeklungen, dass die beiden beste Freundinnen gewesen sind, obwohl man sagen könnte, Hermia habe Helena den Freund ausgespannt, sind sie da noch Freundinnen, aber dieser Streich ist zu viel, nun will Hermia Helena attackieren, die ergreift aber die Flucht. Aber bei uns kommt es anders, man kann eben nicht alles haben.   
Eigentlich – also im Original – hat Demetrius ja vor, die Turteltäubchen aufzuspüren, Lysander zu töten und sich dann von Hermia umringen zu lassen. Dazu kommt es aber nicht. Hermia und Lysander legen sich im Wald schlafen. Hermia besteht darauf, dass ihr Freund sich nicht zu nah zu ihr legt, denn schließlich sind sie noch nicht verheiratet. Als Puck nun vorbei kommt und das schlafende Paar sieht – mit diesem großen Abstand voneinander, erkennt er an der Athener Mode, woher sie stammen, aber aus ihrer Position zieht er die falschen Schlüsse, er denkt, das müssen Demetrius und Helena sein, weil er sie nicht in seiner Nähe duldet, sie sich aber nicht abschütteln lässt.“  
„Ach, so kam das zu Stande – das hatte ich wieder vergessen“, gab ich zu. Oder nie kapiert…  
Fehlerhafte Deduktionen, soso!   
„Sie vergleicht sich glaube ich sogar mit einem Hund, der trotz Schlägen seinem Herrn folgt, nicht?“   
„Ja, das mussten wir etwas entschärfen, das…geht heute echt nicht mehr. Nicht in einer Komödie… Deshalb haben wir uns auch nicht bei ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung‘ bedient. Viel zu demütigend. Außerdem, Caterina ist eigentlich nur deshalb so schwierig, weil sie immer von ihrem Daddy mehr geliebt werden wollte – das passte hier einfach nicht.“    
  
Ich nickte bestätigend.  Nicht dass ich das so in allen Einzelheiten im Kopf gehabt hätte.  
  
„Also bei Shake findet nach Puck als Nächstes Helena das schlafende Pärchen, Lysander erwacht und verguckt sich nun in sie, weil Puck ihm ja diesen Kräuterextrakt auf die Augen geschmiert hat. Bei uns ist Demetrius schneller, er findet das Paar noch, bevor sie sich schlafen legen und fordert Lysander zum Duell heraus, das kommt bei Shake erst später, wenn beide in Helena verschossen sind, wozu es bei uns gar nicht kommt.“  
„Es gibt also eine Fechtszene? Aber nur bei euch, oder?“ fragte ich verunsichert. „Und womit werdet ihr fechten?“  
„Tja…, nicht mit diesen elastischen Sportwaffen…“, gab Allan zu. Anscheinend war ihm das nicht geheuer. „Sie haben eher Ähnlichkeit mit hochmittelalterlichen Schwertern – die Klingen sind zwar stumpf, aber wenn etwas schief gehen sollte – “ er klopfte dreimal auf den Tisch, „dann könnte es leicht gebrochene Knochen geben, eventuell schlimmeres… Aber im Original gibt es das Duell eigentlich auch, Puck lässt es bloß nicht dazu kommen, dass sie wirklich die Klingen kreuzen. Er verstellt ständig seine Stimme, fliegt unsichtbar zwischen den beiden hin und her und lockt sie voneinander fort. Das kann irre komisch sein, aber da wir ein paar Leute haben, die fechten können und die gerne einen Kampf drinhaben wollten, hat Don das eben reingeschrieben.“  
„Einleuchtend. Was wird aus Hippolyta?“  
„Das ist kompliziert. Es laufen noch Personen aus anderen Stücken durch den Wald. Puck hat sie ausgesucht, weil sie alle Beziehungsprobleme haben und sie sozusagen in diesen Wald gebeamt: Zum Beispiel Othello und Desdemona – das sind natürlich wir“, unterbrach er sich grinsend. „Dann, weil das selbstverständlich ein absolutes MUSS ist: Romeo und Julia, dann noch Hamlet, Horatio und Ophelia – ein paar Figuren haben wir dann doch wieder rausgenommen, weil es teils irgendwie nicht funktionierte und auch einfach zu lang wurde.“  
„Aber wie verhindert ihr, dass Hermias Liebhaber sich gegenseitig umbringen? Oder zumindest einer von beiden den Kampf verliert?“ fragte ich.  
„Ähnlich wie im Original: Nur dass Puck mit Hermias Stimme um Hilfe ruft. Sie hat ja im Original auch einen Albtraum, in dem sie von einer Schlange angegriffen wird. Zuerst will sie natürlich, dass die Jungs aufhören, denn eigentlich sind sie doch Freunde und überhaupt ist es doch Hermias eigene Entscheidung, wen sie erhört - die Jungs benehmen sich nicht besser als hermias Vater! Erst traut sich nicht so recht, wirklich dazwischen zu gehen, schließlich könnte das tödlich sein! - dann versucht sie es doch, aber Helena kommt dazu und bringt Hermia weg – mit Zustimmung der Jungs, verständlicherweise. Dann sind also die Mädels hinter der Bühne, Puck schwebt ein und die Darstellerin der Hermia spricht aus dem Off.“  
„Der Kampf wird also unentschieden abgebrochen, gute Lösung. Aber bei diesem ganzen…Aufgebot, vermute ich, dass nicht bloß zwei oder drei Personen verzaubert werden, oder?“  
„Nein, im Original sollte Demetrius seine Liebe zu Helena wiederentdecken, aber Puck hat Lysander mit ihm verwechselt. Und dann erteilt Oberon seiner Frau eine Lektion: Sie soll sich in das erstbeste Lebewesen verlieben, das sie beim Erwachen sieht. Ein Raubtier vielleicht. Aber da sind ja diese höchst lächerlichen Laienschauspieler im Wald und Puck gelingt es, einen von ihnen, nämlich Bottom zu verhexen, so dass er einen Eselskopf bekommt. Dieser zweite Zauber wird dann wieder aufgehoben. Der dritte Zauber besteht eigentlich bloß darin, den ersten Fehler zu korrigieren. Der zweite Teil bleibt erhalten. Mehr oder weniger. Don hatte aber die Idee, dass Puck bei uns nicht bloß stockschwul ist, sondern außerdem meint, er könne die Welt dadurch verbessern, dass alle homosexuell werden, weil Männer und Frauen einander ganz offensichtlich nicht verstehen und es früher oder später doch bloß Krach gibt! Das sieht er doch an seiner Herrschaft! Puck weiß von einem Zauber, einem Rezept; mit dieser Tinktur – ehm, kontaminiert er die Wolken über dem Wald und über Athen, doch hat er die schützende Wirkung von Dächern und den Wind nicht einkalkuliert, so dass sich die Wolken, als der Regen beginnt, zum Teil nicht mehr da befinden, wo sie sein sollten. Außerdem kümmert sich bei uns Oberon ganz persönlich um Titanias Wahnsinn. Aber als es regnet, sind die Handwerker noch gar nicht im Freien. Also, wenn Bottom von Titania angeflirtet wird, dann ziert er sich, erklärt ihr, dass sein Herz bereits einem anderen gehöre und klagt ihr seinen Liebeskummer. Lysander und Demetrius sind gerade wieder aufeinander getroffen und beginnen erneut zu fechten, Hermia und Helena sehen hilflos zu – dann beginnt es zu regnen und nach so einer Minute, stellen die Jungs den Kampf ein – weil sie sich gerade ineinander verliebt haben, ebenso die Mädels.“  
„Ou…, lass mich raten: Hamlet und Horatio werden ein Paar…“, tippte ich.  
„Genau, das war einfach zu naheliegend, als dass man es hätte übergehen können. Sie beraten, wie sie im Mordfall von Hamlet senior ermitteln wollen und wie sie den Mörder überführen können. Hamlet schaut sich ständig alles Mögliche durch seine große Lupe an. Julia hatte sowieso schon mit Romeo Streit, weil sie erfahren hat, dass er an dem Tag, als sie einander kennenlernten, eigentlich noch schwer in eine gewisse Rosalind verliebt gewesen ist – jetzt hält sie ihn für flatterhaft und misstraut ihm. Desdemona ist eingeschnappt, weil Othello ihr zutraut, eine Affäre zu haben. Sie lernt Julia kennen und so stellen sie fest, dass Männer doof sind und sie ja beide Italienerinnen sind: Julia stammt aus Verona und Desdemona aus Venedig – und schon plaudern die beiden über die neuesten Modetrends! Inzwischen trifft Hippolyta auf Titania – zwei verwandte Seelen, die unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers gleich zueinander finden – “  
„Moment – ich denke, ihr habt das mit Bottom dringelassen?“ hake ich verwirrt nach.  
„Schon, sorry, das kommt später, mein Fehler! Also – ansonsten finden Romeo und Othello zusammen, sie reden darüber, wie schwierig es ist, sich mit Frauen zu verständigen, herauszukriegen, wie sie ticken und was sie eigentlich wollen.  
Aber Oberon hat es natürlich nicht erwischt – ähnlich geht es Ophelia, sie hat eine altmodische Botanisiertrommel mit und Oberon beobachtet sie beim Blumenpflücken – also, in dieser Wahnsinnsszene tritt sie ja auch mit allerlei Grünzeug auf und sagt, welches Kraut wozu dient oder was bedeutet – und Oberon hört ihr zu ist schwer beeindruckt, wie eine ganz normale Sterbliche, die noch dazu so jung ist, sich derart gut mit Kräutern und ihrer Wirkung und Bedeutung auskennen kann. Er folgt ihr unbemerkt, bis sie Titania erreichen. Doch dort ist auch dieser indische Knabe, den Titania aber während des Regens noch verborgen gehalten hat. Ophelia und er verlieben sich ineinander.   
Oberon wird nun natürlich klar, dass hier etwas faul sein muss; und daran kann ja wohl nur einer schuld sein! Er stöbert Puck und seinen Elf in ihrem Liebesnest auf und schleift die beiden in die Nähe von Titanias Nachtlager. Verärgert lässt Oberon erstmal alle einschlafen. Dann treffen die Handwerker ein.“  
„Ah, jetzt ergibt das Ganze einen Sinn. Wird denn nun das Rüpelstück noch aufgeführt?“  
„Wir konnten ja nicht auf ‚gut gebrüllt. Löwe‘ verzichten! Aber es wurde dann eine ganz andere Geschichte. Und leider passte das mit der Wand nicht mehr rein, aber dazu später. Als Theseus mithört, wie Bottom Titania sein Leid klagt und sie ihn zu trösten versucht, erfährt er nebenbei auch, was für ein Drama sich Quince und seine Kollegen denn nun ausgedacht haben.“  
„Also keine solche Geschichte, wie bei Romeo und Julia.“  
„Genau. Ursprünglich will Quince ja eine alte Babylonische Sage aufführen, die in Ovids Metamorphosen zu finden ist. Pyramus und Thisbe wollen zusammen durchbrennen, weil ihre Eltern ihre Liebe missbilligen – die Familien sind Nachbarn, so dass die Verliebten sich durch eine Ritze in der Wand verständigen können. Aber die jungen Leute verpassen einander, und eine Löwin, die bereits ein blutiges Maul hat, läuft Thisbe über den Weg, diese flieht und verliert ihren Umhang, den die Löwin daraufhin zerfetzt. Pyramus findet später diesen Umhang und stürzt sich in sein Schwert. Dann taucht natürlich Thisbe auf und bringt sich ebenfalls um – ist ja eh eine blöde Geschichte für eine Hochzeitsfeier! Aber unsere Rüpel sind ganz schön wagemutig – und man könnte meinen, sie hätten Hamlet gelesen! Jedenfalls haben sie sich inzwischen ausgedacht, dass eine Amazonenkönigin und zwar Pentesilea mit ihrer Freundin Polemusa auf der Jagd ist, sie wollen einen Eber erlegen und trennen sich, um ihn einzukreisen, aber da kommt der Löwe ins Spiel und bedroht Pentesileas Gefährtin, diese ruft um Hilfe und gemeinsam schlagen sie das Tier in die Flucht. Eine weitere Amazone erscheint und bringt eine Botschaft, die soeben aus Troja eingetroffen ist, welches von den Griechen belagert wird. Da das Amazonenvolk den Trojanern noch etwas schuldet, sagen sie ihre Unterstützung zu. In der nächsten Szene sind alle Amazonen, die vor Troja gekämpft haben, Gefangene des griechischen Feldherrn Achilles. Er bietet ihnen an, dass wenn sie kapitulieren und Pentesilea seine Frau wird, er die anderen gehen lässt. Pentesilea willigt zwar schweren Herzens ein – aber ihre Untertaninnen nicht. Jede bietet sich an, an Pentesileas Stelle zu bleiben, weil diese eine so gute Königin ist, wie sie noch nie eine hatten – ihr Volk braucht sie! Zuerst will sich Achilles natürlich nicht überreden lassen, aber als dann nach einer Weile der Mond aufgeht, wirft er seine magischen Strahlen auf die gefangene Königin und als Achilles sie im Mondschein sieht, erkennt er, dass er sie alle gehen lassen sollte. Er verkündet dies und dass sie ihre Pferde und Waffen zurückerhalten werden, nur sollen sie den Trojanern in diesem Krieg nicht mehr beistehen. Zuletzt tritt Achilles‘ Freund Patroklos auf und freut sich über diese großmütige Entscheidung. Um ihn zu trösten, versichert er ihm, dass Achilles sicher noch die große Liebe finden wird.“  
„Na, das wäre wirklich ein mutiger Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl!“ stellte ich fest. „Aber ihr werdet sie wohl kaum alle wegen Hochverrats zum Tode verurteilen!“      
„Der Reihe nach, also Oberon erfährt so von Bottoms, Hermias und Hippolytas Sorgen – und er sieht, wie sich Ophelia und ihr neuer Freund im Schlaf zusammenkuscheln und da wandelt sich seine Einstellung: Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, Menschen und Elfen glücklich zu machen, wie diese seit jeher wissen. Doch um einen hohen Preis: Die Elfen würden ebenso sterblich werden, wie Menschen es sind. Doch plötzlich weiß Oberon, dass er diesen Weg gehen möchte und dass es für alle das Beste sein wird. Also sorgt er dafür, dass in seinem Bannkreis jeder und jede die Liebe findet, für die er oder sie bestimmt ist. Dazu bringt er alle bisher Beteiligten an den Hof des Theseus.“  
„Und…das heißt dann im Einzelnen?“  
„Naja, wir konnten das nicht wirklich bringen, dass wir Romeo und Julia auseinanderreißen – obwohl es stimmt, Romeo schwärmt ja bis kurz vor dem Ball wirklich noch von dieser Rosalind und wer weiß, ob sich diese Liebe wirklich auf Dauer gehalten hätte! Aber das ging einfach nicht. Sie sind einfach Ikonen - der Inbegriff von wahrer Liebe auf den ersten Blick! Und natürlich wollten wir auch heterosexuelle Paare dabei haben, denn niemand von uns will irgendwen zu irgendetwas bekehren! Anders als manche homophoben Heten, beziehungsweise bigotten Spießer die immer noch davon ausgehen, dass es pervers und Sünde sei - oder etwas mit traumatischen Kindheitserlebnissen zu tun haben müsste. Aber bei der Pride geht es ja darum, dass sich niemand zu schämen braucht. Jeder Mensch soll einfach das sein, was er ist und es ist okay. Jeder soll mit sich im Reinen sein und die anderen akzeptieren. Hin und wieder passiert‘s natürlich schon, dass einer von uns sich wünscht, er könnte einen sexy Kerl einfach umkrempeln und seine Liebe gewinnen, aber das ist ja dann nichts Grundlegendes.   
Also: Oberon und Titania vertragen sich wieder und lassen den Burschen entscheiden, was er machen möchte, und Ophelia auch – sie möchte bleiben, was dem Waisenknaben die Entscheidung sehr erleichtert. Als der Zauber aufgehoben ist, beziehungsweise, der neue Zauber, durch den jeder erkennen kann, wer zu ihm passt, seine Wirkung entfaltet, bleibt es dabei, dass Lysander und Demetrius ein Paar sind – ebenso wie Hermia und Helena und Hamlet und Horatio. Aber Othello und Desdemona finden wieder zusammen – er gelobt, ihr künftig mehr zu vertrauen und nicht mehr so eifersüchtig zu sein und natürlich nie wieder grob zu werden. Selbstverständlich finden sich nun auch Bottom und Quince, während Snug der einzigen Frau in der Handwerkergruppe einen Antrag macht. Auch im Elfengefolge des Königspaares finden alle einen Partner. Theseus sieht ein, dass er mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet ist und dass er so manches hätte anders machen sollen, deshalb bittet er Hippolyta um Vergebung und entlässt sie mit einem Friedensvertrag und überhäuft mit Schätzen von seinen besten Kriegern bewacht, zurück in ihre Heimat ziehen. Außerdem schafft er das Gesetz ab, dass Töchter gegen ihren Willen verheiratet werden können. Zuletzt verkündet er noch, dass nach seinem Tod die Monarchie abgeschafft werden soll. Künftig soll ein Gremium von Männern und Frauen vom ganzen Volk gewählt werden, das dann die Geschicke des Stadtstaates lenken wird.   
Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, ist im Original trotz all der Elfen auch von Amor, beziehungsweise Cupido die Rede und von noch ein paar anderen Göttern – jedenfalls erscheint bei uns am Ende Eros persönlich und es gibt eine Massenhochzeit, bei der der Liebesgott selbst die Zeremonie abhält. Theseus ist höchst überrascht, dass die Handwerker eine seiner Entscheidungen wie echte Propheten vorweggenommen haben, denn sie hatten inzwischen ja gar keine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich noch etwas anderes zu überlegen. Oberon und Titania beteuern, dass die Schauspieltruppe diese Idee tatsächlich schon vorher hatte, worauf Theseus sie zu seinen Ratgebern ernennt. Und Eros erzählt zuletzt – sozusagen als Predigt bei dieser Massentrauung – diese Legende aus Platons Symposion, der zufolge die ersten Menschen zwei Gesichter mit je zwei Ohren, zwei Herzen, vier Arme und vier Beine hatten. Es gab rein männliche Menschen, die von der Sonne stammten, rein weibliche, die von der Erde kamen und androgyne, deren Herkunft der Mond war. Doch eines Tages merkten die Götter, dass diese Wesen viel zu perfekt waren, denn da sie sie nur mit den allerbesten göttlichen Tugenden ausgestattet hatten, machten die Menschen niemals Fehler. Das konnten die Götter nicht dulden, also beschlossen sie, jedes menschliche Wesen in zwei Körper aufzuspalten, seither ist jeder Mensch auf der Suche nach seiner verlorenen Hälfte, die für ihn bestimmt ist.“  
  
Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel an diesen Quatsch, dachte ich, aber das sagte ich natürlich nicht.  
  
Allan seufzte und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. „A very good piece of work, I assure you, and a merry!*” zitierte er niedergeschlagen.  
“Sobald sich Sherlock meldet, werde ich ihm texten, dass er einen Fall hat. Wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass dieses Projekt gefährdet wird!“ erklärte ich grimmig.  
Mein Nachbar lächelte mich dankbar und müde an.  
„Das ist wunderbar, John! Wir stehen ewig in eurer Schuld…“  
  
Wieso, fragte ich mich ironisch, klingt das für mich bloß wie ein unabwendbarer Fluch…?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Deutsch: Ein sehr gutes Stück Arbeit, ich sag's euch! und lustig!   
(was eigentlich Bottom über das Theaterstück von Quince zu den anderen Handwerkern sagt.)  
  
  



	245. Ein Mann sieht PINK

  
  
  
  
  
  
Allan schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
  
Und ich fühlte mich von dieser Inhaltsangabe auch etwas überfordert! Ratlos schenkte ich mir noch einen Tee ein.  
Das ging also schon seit Wochen! Immer wieder mit Pausen, mit Phasen, in denen alle hofften, es wäre vorbei. ...und es musste ja auch irgendwie weitergemacht werden. Dann das Unverständnis der Bullen...  
Ich konnte verstehen, dass das zermürbend sein musste.  
Wie er da schon eher lag als saß in seinem pinkfarbenen Shirt…  
  
Ich versuchte ihn mir als schlafende Desdemona vorzustellen, die gleich von Othello erwürgt wurde – das heißt nein, er wect sie ja doch noch auf, um sie zu fragen, ob sie auch gebetet und ihre Sünden bekannt habe,,,  
  
  
Ich brauche mein Notizbuch, dachte ich. Das sind noch viel mehr Personen als auf Dunn Hall! ...fast alle Rollen sind doppelt besetzt...!  
Und wenn am Ende alle Personen zusammen auf der Bühne sind – anders als beim Original, dann kann man auch nicht die gängigen Doppelrollen nutzen, also dass dieselben Darsteller, die Theseus, Hippolyta und den Zeremonienmeister spielen auch Oberon, Titania und Puck verkörpern...oder...?  
Lautlos stand ich auf und sah mich nach dem Manuskript um...  
Es lag noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Ebenso wie mein Laptop. Leise seufzend raffte ich mich auf, schnappte mir beides und begab mich mit Notizbuch und Stift zu meinem Sessel.  
  
  
Also…:  
1\. Hausmeister/Pförtner  
2\. Putzfrau  
3\. Beleuchter und Lehrling  
4\. weitere Handwerker, die diese Schwebeanlage getestet haben?  
  
Nach kurzem Grübeln schrieb ich noch in einigem Abstand darunter:  
5\. Vermieter?  
Klar, der Vermieter selbst konnte kein vernünftiges Motiv haben, aber vielleicht hatte er Feinde?  
Oder er wollte diese Mädels raus haben, weil er ein besseres Angebot bekommen hatte?  
  
  
Dann schlug ich das Script auf, um mir die Besetzungsliste vorzuknöpfen. Aber zunächst stieß ich auf:  
  
Vorwort  
von Donald Chandler aka Don Candelabros  
  
  
  
"Hallo, verehrte Sappho-Sisters!  
  
  
Da wir ja doch zunächst eine ganze Weile getrennt proben werden, dachten wir – also das Planungsteam – dass ich euch einiges erklären sollte.  
Wie ihr wahrscheinlich gehört habt, haben 2009 einige von euch einige von uns – die Shaking Peers – kennengelernt, als wir auf der Parade waren. Natürlich kamen wir später auf die „Schnapsidee“, wir sollten „unbedingt mal was zusammen machen“ –  
Die Frage war jetzt bloß: was?!  
  
Ihr habt ja auch schon einfach alles mit Hosenrollen besetzt und wir umgekehrt erst recht sämtliche Personen mit – biologisch gesehen – Männern; zumal das ja zu Shakespeares Zeit ohnehin Usus war.  
(Ja, "Usus"  ich meine: Ersparen wir uns Genaueres!)  
Aber wie sollten wir nun vorgehen, da uns Darsteller jeglichen Geschlechts zur Verfügung stehen?  
Etwa „normal“?!  
NATÜRlich nicht!!!  
So viel war klar! Aber was sollte das konkret heißen?  
Natürlich dachten wir an Asta Nielsens Hamlet, wo es sich ja wirklich um eine Frau handeln soll, die der Öffentlichkeit aus politischen Gründen von Anfang an als männlicher Thronfolger verkauft wurde, so dass hier Hamlet eigentlich keine Hosenrolle ist und auch gar nichts mit Homosexualität, Transgender oder auch nur Crossdressing zu tun hat. (Im Gegenteil! So wird die Zuneigung zwischen Horatio und Hamlet als eine verhinderte, tragische, heterosexuelle Liebe erklärt!) Ebenso wenig Shakespeares Original-Charakter Viola, die sich auch nur aus praktischen Erwägungen als Junge verkleidet – nicht, weil sie im falschen Körper steckt...!  
  
Dann kam uns die Idee, wir könnten die Besetzung vielleicht auslosen – oder eher ...auswürfeln…!  
(Um präziser zu sein, es gibt da jemanden, der früher viel Zeit mit Fantasy-Rollenspielen verbrachte und noch ein paar zwanzigseitige Würfel und so besitzt…!)  
Aber so grandios die Idee im Grunde ist: Wir sind Laien – mehr oder weniger, die meisten von uns können bestimmte „Fächer“ bedienen und andere nicht, deshalb würde es kaum funktionieren, einen Schwulen dazu zu verdonnern, eine Transfrau zu spielen, die als Amazone lebt oder zu befehlen: Du stellst jetzt eine lesbische Othella dar...!  
  
Um euch nicht mit dem kompletten Brainstorming zu langweilen: wir wurden uns rasch einig, dass wir in unserem Stück zwar heterosexuelle Paare selbstverständlich auch tolerieren werden, aber auch soweit nur irgend möglich alle Farben des Regenbogens unterbringen möchten. Aber wie sollten wir das bewerkstelligen? Und das auch noch ohne erhobenen Zeigefinger?..."  
  
  
Den Rest übersprang ich und las nur noch den Schluss:  
  
  
"...Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Proben! Schickt uns ruhig mal den einen oder anderen Clip!  
Wir freuen uns wirklich tierisch auf das Projekt!  
  
  
Herzlichst  
Euer Don Candelabros"    
  
  
...eine lesbische Othella..., na, klar...!  
Wenn ich mir das so ansah, hätte es am Ende noch sehr viel schlimmer kommen können...!  
  
Auf der nächsten Seite folgte dann wirklich die Besetzungsliste. Die Rollen waren mit PC geschrieben, die Darsteller teils auch, teils von Hand ergänzt.  
  
  
  
Personen:  
  
Theseus, Herzog von Athen - Marvin Flint (Ken Durbar)  
Egeus, Vater der Hermia - Leslie Morton  
Lysander - Ganesh Patel (Jansher Ahmad)  
und Demetrius, beide Liebhaber der Hermia - Julius King (Kevin Myers)  
Philostrat(e), Aufseher der Lustbarkeiten am Hofe des Theseus - Penelope Fletcher (Laura Wilkes)  
Peter Quince, Zimmermann - Zac Briars (Max Bourne) 23. 7. JOHN SESSIONS!!  
Nick Bottom, Weber - Colin Webber (William McDougan)  
Francis Flute, Blasebalgflicker (Quentin Singer (Murat Yilmas)  
Tom Snout, Kesselflicker  - Rajej Mukerji (Cornel Roberts)  
Robin Starveling, SchneiderIN - Marjorie Simmons (Nadine DeVere)  
(Schnock) Snug, Tischler - Dimitrios Panayiotou (Yitzhak Kaufmann)  
Hippolyta, Königin der Amazonen, mit Theseus verlobt - Gillian Star (Sharon Mercier)  
Hermia, Tochter des Egeus, in Lysander verliebt - Greta Shilling (Shirin Demirel)  
Helena, in Demetrius verliebt - Grace Garett (Diane Bridges)  
Oberon, König der Elfen - Marcus Bentley (Rocky Heat) - 9. 7. MARC GATISS!!  
Titania, Königin der Elfen - Arabella Strauss (Bridget Rook) - 16. 7. HEATHER PEACE!! 23.7. SOPHIE WARD!!  
Der indische Waisenknabe - Narain Anand (Sabu Kapoor)  
Puck, ein Elf in Oberons Diensten - Gavin Tate (Mike Bow) - 16. 7. ANDREW SCOTT!!  
Bitterwort*, ein Elf in Titanias Diensten und Pucks Love Interest - Philipp Martins (Goran Svenson)  
[style type="linethrough"]Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, Mustardseed, Elfen  
Andre Elfen, im Gefolge des Königs und der Königin[/style] - Statisterie - wer auch immer verfügbar ist.  
  
Unsere "Gaststars":  
  
Romeo Montague - Edwin Pike (Andrew Quinn)  
Julia Capulet - Heather Wood (Abigail Turner)  
Othello - Donald Chandler  
Desdemona - Allan Chandler  
Hamlet von Dänemark - Thor Petersson  
Horatio - Howard Jones  
Ophelia - Gwyneth Challenger"  
  
  
Ach, du Scheiße...  
Ich zählte die Namen der Darsteller außer diesen Promis...  
42 Laienschauspieler...! Meine Fresse...!  
  
  
"Szene: Athen und ein nahegelegener Wald"  
  
  
Ja, weiß ich, dachte ich genervt.  
  
Ich fragte mich, ob ich das nun abschreiben sollte…? Nein, daran kann sich ja unterdessen etwas geändert haben, dann würde ich von vorne anfangen müssen – Allan kann mir das sicher auch ausdrucken…  
  
Darunter hatte Don noch notiert:  
„Souffleure und Inspizienten regeln!  
"Notdienste" für Kostüme etc."  
  
THEATERARZT!!!...“  
  
...Theaterarzt...  
Richtig, davon hatte ich schon gehört..., für die Vorstellungen braucht man den wohl...  
Es beruhigte mich etwas, dass ein paar Termine schon ausgefüllt waren.  
  
"2. 7. Dr. Patel,  
8./9. 7. Dr. Wood  
15./16 ???...  
"23. 7. ?..."  
  
  
Das waren ja ein Haufen Leute!  
Okay, natürlich waren an Bord der Tilly Tausende gewesen, aber...  
  
Also, wer hätte einen Nutzen davon?  
Oder hat Allan am Ende recht und da hat wirklich einfach jemand einen Dachschaden?  
Vielleicht hat es etwas mit diesen Doppelbesetzungen zu tun? Vielleicht würde eine B-Besetzung lieber die Premiere übernehmen - wegen der Presse... - oder vielleicht möchte die A-Besetzung lieber später zum Einsatz kommen, um einen Promi zu treffen? Aber dafür das ganze Projekt gefährden? Nein, das war eine blöde Idee.  
Gut, Menschen haben manchmal wirklich bescheuerte Ideen, aber um eine solche Strategie mehrere Wochen hindurch zu verfolgen, dazu musste man schon ordentlich einen an der Waffel haben!  
Was konnte es noch sein...?  
  
Jemand, der dieses Haus gerne für seine Veranstaltung gebucht hätte, aber zu spät war?  
Aber das war doch jetzt sowieso zu knapp. Oder hatte er sich eingebildet, diese Leute wären leichter einzuschüchtern?  
Oder jemand war auf einen der anderen Termine scharf, zum Beispiel auf den 9. Juli...?  
  
Mir schien das alles zu abenteuerlich.  
  
Oder ging es um den Termin selbst, um diesen Abend. Es gab doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicher noch andere Veranstaltungen – vielleicht solche, die seit Jahren schon fester Bestandteil der Pride-Feierlichkeiten waren und die nun diese Konkurrenz fürchteten? Andererseits würden an diesem Abend doch so viele Schwule, Lesben und so weiter etwas unternehmen wollen – da wird doch kein Veranstalter fürchten müssen, das Haus nicht voll zu bekommen, oder?  
Hm…  
Ich schrieb dann trotzdem: Checken, welche parallel laufenden Events es noch gibt und wie deren Kartenvorverkauf läuft.  
  
Und eine Eifersuchtsgeschichte oder so?  
Ja, Sherlock wird mich wieder verspotten!  
  
Oder es ist jemand dabei, der sich noch nicht geoutet hat und irgendwer will das verhindern…  
Aber dafür wäre das eine komische Methode, oder?  
Naja, vielleicht bildet sich der Täter ein, wenn die besagte Person eine Weile diesen Querelen ausgesetzt ist, wird sie es sich nochmal überlegen und ihre Neigung auch weiterhin nur heimlich ausleben…  
Diese Strategie würde doch einen Sinn ergeben.  
  
  
…und wenn das Ganze ein Riesenschwindel wäre!?  
Das war jetzt natürlich nicht meine Idee, aber mir war gerade "Frühling für Hitler"** eingefallen.  
...Sorry, Don, ist nicht böse gemeint...  
  
Aber, was hatte Allan noch gesagt? Als Don die erste Fassung fertig hatte, habe er sie heimlich irgendwem zu lesen gegeben...  
Ohne Dons Wissen, weil der etwas noch so vorläufiges wahrscheinlich noch nicht rausgerückt hätte…  
Wem?! Einem Theatermenschen? Einem erfolglosen Ex-Intendanten vielleicht, der das Stück grauenhaft fand und diese Mel-Brooks-Masche durchziehen wollte? Der jetzt Gewinnbeteiligungen von mehreren hundert Prozent an verschiedene Sponsoren verkauft hatte und der kein Interesse daran hatte, dass sich auch nur eine Vorstellung verkaufte?! Denn er will natürlich mit dem ganzen Geld durchbrennen, ehe irgendwer bezahlt werden muss  
Doch inzwischen hatte Don einiges geändert – da hatte doch so etwas im Vorwort gestanden!  
Aber Allan hatte auch gesagt, dass die beiden Laienspieltruppen ihr Geld in die Produktion gesteckt hatten.  
Naja, wenn sie davon nichts wussten...ebenso wie die Geldgeber voneinander...  
Aber wieviel kann man einen Sponsor aus dem Kreuz leiern, wenn die Premiere nur von Amateuren bestritten wird?  
Hm, ich weiß nicht…  
  
  
Oder ein Versicherungsbetrug?  
Ähnlich wie bei der Tilly.  
Konnte es eine Police geben, die fällig wurde, wenn das Stück floppte oder aus Sicherheitsgründen abgesagt wurde?  
  
  
Ich notierte mir diese Motive und machte einen Vermerk in meiner Personenliste, dass wir unbedingt ermitteln mussten, wer dieser ominöse „Leser“ war.  
  
Don hatte geschrieben: "...Wir sind Laien – mehr oder weniger, die meisten von uns können bestimmte „Fächer“ bedienen und andere nicht..."  
Und wenn irgendwer unter diesen Leuten doch ein Profi war? Früher unter einem Pseudonym aufgetreten war und nun auf ein Comeback hoffte? Noch einmal neu entdeckt werden wollte?  
Aber wieso ging er nicht einfach zu einem Casting oder so…?  
Vielleicht ließ man ihn nicht vorsprechen?  
  
...vielleicht weil dieser jemand das Geschlecht gewechselt und sich dadurch seine Karriere ruiniert hatte?  
  
Nachdenklich legte ich mir meinen Laptop auf meine Oberschenkel und klappte ihn auf.  
  
  
Neue Nachrichten?  
  
theimprobableone hatte zwei PMs an meinen Blog geschickt. Die erste war von gestern um kurz nach sechs:  
  
„lieber dr watson, leider antwortet mir mr holmes nicht. ich hoffe, er hat sich mit dem buchstabensalat befasst, denn ich befürchte, dass er eine botschaft für einen auftragskiller enthält. wenn ich das richtig deute, soll mr holmes noch heute sterben und sie sind auch in gefahr. bitte, sagen sie mir, dass sie vorsichtig sein werden!“  
  
Die zweite von zwei Uhr nachts:  
  
„OMG! bitte, dr watson! ich muss wissen, was los ist! in den nachrichten reden sie von zwei toten!“  
  
Na, schön, dachte ich. Er hat uns gewarnt, er verdient es, dass ich mich melde und mich bedanke.  
  
Wie redet man ein Individuum an, das sich derunwahrscheinliche nennt…?  
Ich schrieb dann einfach:  
„Hallo!    
Also, das muss jetzt noch absolut geheim gehalten werden, aber da Sie uns ja gewarnt haben, werden Sie ja sicher dichthalten. Uns geht es gut, vielen Dank für Ihren Tipp, Sie hatten vollkommen recht. Und Sherlock mochte dieses kleine Geheimnis. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht eher gemeldet habe, ich hoffe, Sie haben letzte Nacht noch ausreichend Schlaf gefunden.  
MfG  
J H Watson“  
  
Als nächstes googlete ich, welche Veranstaltungen es am Samstagabend noch so gab.  
Eine ganze Menge!  
Wirklich unwahrscheinlich, dass das das Motiv sein sollte…  
  
  
In meine Überlegungen platze ein SMS-Signal.  
  
"Ah!" kam es hoffnungsvoll aber auch leicht schreckhaft von Allan. Vielleicht war er unterdessen eingedöst.  
"Das wird er sein", sagte ich aufmunternd und Allan nickte.  
Glücklicherweise hatte ich recht.  
  
11:34 Eigentlich sollten sie mit mir jetzt fertig sein, aber Lestrade meint, ich solle noch warten, bis die Beweisführung für abgeschlossen erklärt wurde. SH  
  
Ich schrieb: "Großartig! Wie wäre es, wenn du dich gleich in einen dringenden Fall stürzen könntest?"  
11:35 Was? Ist das eine hypothetische Frage?! Quäl mich nicht! SH  
"Nein. Jemand lässt Allans Theatertruppe Drohungen zukommen, verwüstet ihre Kulissen und ließ zuletzt einen Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne fallen. Das geht schon seit Wochen!"  
11:37 Todesdrohungen? SH  
" "Verreckt, ihr Säue!" würde ich schon so bezeichnen. Sonst war es wohl weniger explizit."  
   
11:38 Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich kann. Allan soll dich verkleiden. SH  
"Was!?" ächzte ich und starrte das Telefon entgeistert an.  
Dann kam ich wieder zu mir und tippte mit etwas zittrigen Fingern: "WAS???"  
11:40 Ich vermute, diese unpräzise Interrogation bezieht sich auf Letzteres. Inwiefern ist daran etwas unklar? Du weißt doch, dass man uns noch nicht sehen darf und hast meine Maske gesehen, als ich das Haus verließ. SH"  
  
Ja, du Idiot – aber...  
...oh, Scheiße...!  
  
"Was ist?! John! Was ist passiert? Gibt's Probleme?!" fragte Allan währenddessen alarmiert. Ich sah zu ihm hinüber in seine verschreckten, flehenden Augen, die zu betteln schienen: Sag jetzt nicht, dass er uns nicht helfen wird...!  
  
"Neinnein..., das war etwas anderes...", stammelte ich und textete zurück: "Na gut, wo finde ich deine Schminksachen?"  
  
Ich glaube es nicht, dass ich das schreibe...  
  
11:42 Gar nicht, die sind doch hier. Allan wird schon etwas einfallen. SH  
  
Oh, ja, das fürchte ich auch...!  
  
"John? ...Ist Ihnen nicht gut...?" hörte ich Allan verunsichert fragen.  
  
Ein Teil von mir war innerlich wie erstarrt, aber ich wusste, dass ich da jetzt durchmusste, also versuchte ich zu lächeln.  
  
"Nein, alles klar, Allan. Sherlock meint, Sie müssten mich verkleiden, – also, weil wir uns ja noch totstellen müssen..."  
  
Freudige Überraschung breitete sich auf Allans blassem Gesicht aus – er sah auf einmal gar nicht mehr so müde und abgespannt aus.  
  
"Aber natürlich!" Er sprang auf und huschte zu mir, musterte mein Gesicht. "Stehen Sie doch mal auf! Bitte!"  
  
Leicht beklommen erhob ich mich.  
  
"Und mal drehen..."  
  
Ich kam mir reichlich seltsam vor. Wie beim Fotografieren nach der Festnahme ...oder auf dem Sklavenmarkt...  
  
  
"Mal sehen...Tja, schauen wir uns mal Ihren Kleiderschrank an..."  
"Ehm, oben – mein Schlafzimmer ist oben – " ächzte ich, als mir klar wurde, dass er durch die Küche wollte.  
"Oh?" machte Allan fragend und etwas enttäuscht.  
  
Ich saß in der Falle. Das Bettzeug lag noch im Treppenhaus und in Sherlocks Zimmer hatte ich heute noch nicht aufgeräumt.  
Patt. Jeder mögliche Zug würde mich ins Schachmatt befördern.  
Super.  
Wieso hatte ich Idiot vorhin bloß nicht das Bettzeug mit rauf genommen?  
…ich war drübergelatscht…in Gedanken, irgendwie…  
   
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging ich also voraus und beschloss einfach so zu tun, als gäbe es da überhaupt nichts Merkwürdiges zu sehen. Als wir den ersten Treppenabsatz hinter uns hatten, hob ich mein Bettzeug von den Stufen auf, um es mit nach oben zu nehmen.  
  
"Auf den Stufen, John? Wirklich? Danach müssen Sie beiden doch grün und blau sein?!" überlegte Allan verdutzt.  
Dann schnupperte er. "Ah – es war die Zigarette danach...Sie lassen ihn nicht im Zimmer rauchen, richtig?"  
"Ehm, so ähnlich, nur dass – ach, das hat ja sowieso keinen Zweck…", murmelte ich resigniert. "Kommen Sie..."  
  
So stapften wir weiter, Allans Blick fiel auf das glattgezogene Laken und wurde ein wenig ratlos, wie mir schien, auch sonst konnte er in diesem Raum nichts entdecken, was auf gewisse Aktivitäten hätte schließen lassen. Ich überging dies und packte Decke und Kissen auf mein Bett.  
  
"Tja...", seufzte ich ratlos, als ich den Kleiderschrank geöffnet hatte.  
"Oh..., das ist....", stammelte Allan ernüchtert. "Ehm..., nein, also...  
Ich meine, Jeans geht immer, aber sonst – nein. Unmöglich.  
Sorry…"  
  
Er drehte sich zu mir um: "Und bei Sherlock? Würden wir da etwas finden, das – "  
Nein! dachte ich nur – doch nicht auch noch Sherlocks Schlafzimmer...!  
Ich überlegte gerade, zu behaupten, dass Sherlock da sehr eigen sei, und ich unter gar keinen Umständen an seinen Kleiderschrank gehen dürfe! Doch nun klingelte mein Nokia und ich verpatzte es: Statt, als Allan verstummte, schnell noch diese Ausrede abzusondern, ging ich doch sofort dran.  
  
"Äh, ja, Sherlock?" meldete ich mich überfordert.  
"Ich bin jetzt offiziell entlassen, aber ich muss natürlich noch Maske machen. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Wir sollten uns direkt an diesem Theater treffen."  
"Geben Sie ihn mir doch mal!" bat Allan eifrig.  
Überrumpelt, wie ich war, gab ich Depp das Telefon aus der Hand.  
„Hallo, Sherlock! Ich bin ja so wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass Sie uns helfen werden!“ rief er.  
„Aber natürlich! 27 Gordon Avenue –  
Genau, Woodford. –  
Ja, das stimmt. Sagen Sie, würden wir in Ihrem Kleiderschrank eventuell etwas finden, um John zu verkleiden?  
…  
Hm, gut, na, mal sehen...  
Okay, mir fällt schon etwas ein!  
…  
Bis dann! – Ehm, sollten Sie vor uns da sein – Sie haben Dons Telefonnummer? Sonst schicken wir Sie Ihnen gleich.“  
Was er dann hörte, ließ ihn vor Freude quietschen!  
Oh, na klar! Wunderbar – ich freu mich drauf! Ach, mir fällt wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen…!“  
Bei dem Wort Stein ging er sogar leicht in die Knie und auch seine Stimme sackte bedeutungsschwer herab, um dann wieder zurück zu federn.  
  
Woodford! Das hieß wahrscheinlich über eine Stunde Taxi mit Allan! Der Stadtteil liegt von der Bakerstreet aus nordöstlich, irgendwo im Bereich um die Northern Circular Road.  
Worüber, zur Hölle, sollte ich so lange mit ihm reden? Über den Fall ging ja nicht, das würde er nicht aushalten!  
  
Allan fällt schon etwas ein – genau das hatte ich befürchtet!  
Dieser schien von meiner Not nichts zu ahnen, gab mir mein Hand zurück und verkündete: „Dann auf in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer!“  
  
„W-was? Das hat er erlaubt?“ schnappte ich.  
„Er fand die Idee gut, war aber unsicher, ob er was Passendes da hat.“    
„Naja, er trägt seine Hemden recht eng…“  
„Schon, aber wenn er sich verkleidet wird er sich doch oft mal etwas ausstopfen. Er macht das ja sicher häufiger…“  
„Ja, aber, es wäre gut, wenn das…eher nicht so die Runde machen würde.“  
„Da zerbrechen Sie sich mal nicht Ihren hübschen Kopf…!“  
  
Allan schritt eilig, wie von neuem beflügelt, die Stufen hinunter und steuerte zielstrebig Sherlocks Zimmer an.  
„Es…ist doch okay, für Sie…?“  
  
Nein, das war es nicht, verdammt!  
Aber, was sollte ich machen? Wenn ich jetzt sagte: „Nein, lassen Sie mich doch noch rasch aufräumen“, würde Allam ganz genau wissen, was ich würde tun wollen: Die Betten machen.  
Und das war es ja auch.  
Aber es bedeutete nicht das, was Allan dachte…  
Naja…, irgendwie schon…auch…ein bisschen…  
  
„Wissen Sie, Allan…also, manchmal habe ich noch Albträume…und, naja, eigentlich fing es damit an, dass ich doch im März vergiftet wurde – als ich wieder nachhause kam, ging es mir noch sehr schlecht und es war einfach praktischer…  
Also, wir schlafen…öfters mal nebeneinander – und natürlich haben Sie recht, es war nervenaufreibend letzte Nacht – aber…, nein wir schlafen nicht miteinander – nur halt…zusammen…“  
  
Auf Allans Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte und er sah mich ungewohnt streng an, seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.  
Nach wie vor, war er fest überzeugt, Sherlock und ich seien ein Paar – und es ärgerte ihn, dass ich es immer noch nicht zugeben wollte!  
Ich rechnete schon fest mit einem erbosten Tadel. Einer „Moralpredigt“ über PRIDE – aber, dann seufzte er, seine Augen wurden mitleidig und schon wieder ein wenig feucht.  
Plötzlich war mein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen – ich sah Pink – nur noch! – und dann spürte ich eine leichte Berührung auf der Stirn, ehe ich wieder entlassen wurde und mich Allan bedauernd ansah…  
Die Stelle auf meiner Stirn fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig kühl an.  
Die Tunte hatte mich auf die Stirn geküsst!  
  
Ich spürte, wie meine rechte Hand zuckte!  
Wirklich, ich war SOO kurz davor, ihm in die Fresse zu hauen…!!!  
  
„Ihr armen Schätzchen…“, säuselte Allan mitfühlend. „in diesem Beruf ist es wohl wirklich schwierig, was? Aber, Johnny, du musst dir am Samstag die Parade ansehen! Es sind Juristen und uniformierte Polizisten dabei und jede Sorte Militär…tja, aber eine Division Privatdetektive gibt’s natürlich nicht…      
Aber ich bin sicher, auch das wird irgendwann besser.  
Hauptsache, ihr habt einander…“  
  
Er lächelte mich an – und ich war fassungslos.  
Hastig wirbelte ich herum und platzte in Sherlocks Zimmer.  
  
Der Anblick des Doppelbettes ließ mich erstarren – wann und wieso, zur Hölle, hatte Sherlock denn die Bettdecken so zerwühlt?! Es sah so aus, als ob seine Decke versucht hätte unter meine zu kriechen, aber etwa auf halbem Wege aufgehört hätte!  
  
„Ehm, ja…mal sehen, was wir da haben…“  
Ich konnte das Grinsen in Allans Stimme hören...dann das Klappen der Schranktüren.  
  
„Hm…schwierig…aber ein interessanter Fundus…was haben wir hier…?“  
  
Dann vernahm ich das unverkennbare Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn man einen Reißverschluss öffnet – einen langen Reißverschluss!  
Ally ging doch glatt an die ominösen Kleidersäcke! Das wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen!  
  
„Oho…!  
Ha, nun sieh mal an…“  
Noch so ein Rtschschschschsch…  
Es klang…irgendwie…unanständig…  
  
  
Ich will es gar nicht wissen, dachte ich und starrte immer noch auf die Tapete gegenüber – oberhalb der Kommode.  
  
  
Ein sehr dumpfes, leises Klappern – Allan musste eine der Schachteln geöffnet haben.  
„Da sind sie ja…Johnny-Schatz, was hast du für eine Schuhgröße? Neun?“  
„Neuneinhalb.“  
„Ach, ich bin sicher du passt auch noch in neun, wer schön sein will muss leiden! – Naja Sherlocks Schuhe sind dir natürlich zu groß…Gut, ich geh grad schnell noch ein paar Sachen holen – fang doch schon mal an und rasier‘ dir die Beine – Die Unterschenkel werden ausreichen…  
Bis gla-aich!“  
  
  
Hinter mir klappte die Tür und ich konnte nichts anderes denken, als  
  
  
  
  
N E I N  .  .  .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Ein Mann sieht rot" ist nur der deutsche Titel eines Thrillers mit Chales Bronson der im Original Death Wish (1974) heißt.  
> Aber die Redewendung selbst gibt es im Englischen auch.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Springtime for Hitler ist der Titel einer Revue, in der ein gleichnamiger Song vorkommt und die Bestandteil der britischen Filmkomödie The Producers (1968, deutsch: Frühling für Hitler) von Mel Brooks ist. Diese jüdischen Produzenten, gespielt von Brooks selbst und Gene Wilder suchen sich ausgerechnet einen bescheuerten Altnazi als Autor für ihr Stück. Der Plan ist folgender: Geldgeber abzocken, indem man ihnen Gewinnbeteiligungen von insgesamt 25000% verkauft, dann ganz billig ein krottenschlechtes, geschmackloses Stück inszenieren, in welchem das Dritte Reich unsäglich bejubelt wird, das dann ein Riesenflop wird – und sich mit dem Geld aus dem Staub machen.  
> Das Dumme dabei ist nur: Das Publikum hält das unsägliche Machwerk für eine grandiose Farce und liebt es...  
> 2001 wurde daraus ein gefeiertes Broadway-Musical.
> 
> Als ich den Film das erste Mal sah, erkannte ich die Masche wieder, war inzwischen schon in irgendeiner Krimiserie aufgegriffen worden, ich weiß aber nicht mehr, wo – und das wird vielleicht auch nicht der einzige Klau gewesen sein.  
> In der Serie Xena (die man auch als ein Related Fandom zu Sherlock Holmes betrachten kann, zumal ja Gabrielle über die Abenteuer der Titelheldin schreibt) wird der Stoff auch aufgegriffen.  
> Vorhang auf für Gabrielle (The Play’s The Thing) Staffel 4, Folge 17


	246. Plötzlich Prinzessin

  
KeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleidKeinKleid..., meldete mein Gehirn gelähmt vor Entsetzen.  
Was sollte ich tun?!  
Was KONNTE ich tun?  
  
DENK NACH!!!  
Angewidert und zugleich panisch schlug ich mir seitlich gegen den Kopf – so wie man gegen einen Snackautomaten treten würde, wenn die Mechanik klemmt.  
  
Wie konnte ich Ally ausbremsen?  
Sherlock tauchte vor meinem geistigen Auge auf – so, wie er am Morgen aus dem Haus gegangen war: Als großer, breit gebauter, etwas fülliger Arzt, mittleren Alters mit Brille und – Schnauzbart!   
Das ist es – das ist die rettende Lösung!  
Ein Bart musste her. Wenn ich es schaffte, mir einen Bart anzukleben, bevor Ally zurückkam, gab es keinen Grund mehr, mich in ein Weibsbild zu verwandeln!  
  
Ich stolperte ins Bad und sah mich im Schrank um. Sonst standen im obersten Regal immer drei Kulturbeutel - und natürlich hatte ich mich nie darum gekümmert, es waren ja Sherlocks - jetzt waren es nur noch zwei. Der fehlende musste also der mit dem Makeup sein.   
"Ach, Scheiße!" schimpfte ich und holte die anderen beiden ins Waschbecken, um nachzusehen, ob ich da vielleicht doch noch etwas wie Mastix oder gar einen falschen Bart finden würde –   
– schließlich hatte Sherlock auch einfach meine Tasche ausgeräumt!  
Nein, aussichtslos. (Und leider blieb mir bei der Gelegenheit nicht mal die Zeit, die Dinge, die ich da fand, genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen...)   
  
Ich überlegte, dass ich vielleicht von hinter den Ohren oder im Nacken einiges Haar abschneiden und auf die Oberlippe kleben könnte. Mein letzter Haarschnitt war auf der Horrorkreuzfahrt gewesen, also vor so fünf Wochen und ich hatte sie nicht mehr militärisch kurz schneiden lassen – also für einen Schnurrbart sollte es reichen...  
Oder Achselhaare?   
Brrr...  
Naja... Im Prinzip schon, nur dass die nach diesem Schock schon wieder durchgeschwitzt waren.  
...und womit, wenn ich keinen Mastix habe?? Alleskleber!? Sprühpflaster?    
Ich durchsuchte alle Fächer.   
Nein, hatten wir nicht. Wundkleber kam nicht in Frage - der geht nämlich dann tagelang nicht ab!  
Zuckerguss? Zuckerlösung?  
Nein, zu wasserlöslich! Ich werde ja schwitzen.   
  
Nicht nur, weil es warm war...  
  
Ich lief in die Küche und sah in allen Schränken nach, welche Klebstoffe wir vielleicht noch hätten...  
Fehlanzeige!  
Außerdem würde ich mir doch den Haarschnitt ruinieren und zwei Wochen lang wie ein Volldepp herumlaufen, der sich eingebildet hat, er könne Frisörkosten einsparen.  
  
Und selbst für einen kleinen Schnurrbart wird man doch Hunderte Haare brauchen! Und dann müsste man sie annähernd parallel aufkleben – vielleicht einzeln? Mit Pinzette? Und wie soll ich den oberen Rand hinkriegen?!   
Ach, zur Hölle! Ich habe schon unzählige Wunden genäht, Kugeln und Schrapnelle rausoperiert und jetzt zittern mir die Hände!  
Was für ein Scheiß...!  
  
Resigniert holte ich mein Nokia hervor.  
"Sherlock! Ich brauche einen Bart – sag mir was ich machen soll!" platzte ich heraus, als er abnahm.  
"Brauchst du nicht. Lass Allan nur machen!“ widersprach er fast ausdruckslos.  
"Aber er hat gesagt, dass ich mir die Beine rasieren soll!" brüllte ich.  
"Aaah, nun schrei doch nicht so! Ich krieg ja ein Lärmtrauma! Was ist dein Problem?" fragte das Genie verständnislos zurück.  
"Na, ich deduziere daraus, dass er mich als – als Transe auffummeln will!" erklärte ich empört,  
"Sehr gut, John, das hast du sehr richtig erkannt. Auch die Wortwahl ist in diesem Zusammenhang für den Anfang schon recht adäquat", spöttelte der Detektiv. "Geht es noch etwas leiser?"  
"Ich werde kein Kleid anziehen!" verkündete ich entschlossen.  
"Dann bleib zuhause."  
  
Für einen Moment verschlug es mir die Sprache. Er hatte keine Zentelsekunde gezögert! Und da war nicht mal die leiseste Enttäuschung herauszuhören. Nichts! Das traf mich nun doch. Ich war keineswegs erleichtert!  
  
"Aber das sind über vierzig Verdächtige!" stöhnte ich.  
"Ich weiß, ich hab das Script überflogen."  
"Ich WEISS!" fauchte ich.  
"Sei nicht kindisch, John - es braucht außerdem mehr als nur einen angeklebten Bart! Wir wissen nicht mal, ob uns jemand von dieser Bande gestern Vormittag gesehen hat, also könntest du dich einfach in der vergangenen Woche nicht rasiert haben. Sie würden dich sofort erkennen. Nein du bräuchtest eine Perücke, Polster für Hamsterbacken - mindestens! Bei dem Wetter kannst du schlecht mit Hoodie herumlaufen und mit Hut würdest du auch auffallen."  
"Mit Kleid etwa nicht?!"  
"Nicht mit Make up und Perücke - nicht zwei Tage vor der Parade! Die Maskerade wird von deinem Gesicht ablenken und deine Figur kaschieren. Besitzt du denn etwa Schuhe mit versteckten Sohlen? Die dich größer machen?”  
“Selbstverständlich NICHT!”  
“Was ist daran selbstverständlich? Bei deiner Größe ist das eher verwunderlich! Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Allan schon mal jemandem einen Bart angeklebt hat, aber ich bin sicher, er macht im Handumdrehen eine kleine Dragprincess aus dir."  
"Du machst Witze!" schnappte ich. "Außerdem heißt es DragQUEEN!!"  
"Nur, wenn's zur Queen reicht...", konterte Sherlock. "Hör zu, es wird dich dann sowieso niemand erkennen, also, wo liegt das Problem?! Es ist zurzeit um vieles sicherer! Es wird sich auch niemand wundern, wenn du aus dem Speedy's kommst, du bist bloß irgendeine Transe, die sich dort umgestylt hat. Das ist perfekt. Jedenfalls im Rahmen deiner augenblicklichen Möglichkeiten."  
"Aber, wenn ich in dem Fummel in diesem Theater aufschlage, werden die alle denken, dass ich - ich - "  
"Niemand wird das denken! Weil du dich nicht so bewegst, weil sie dir sofort ansehen werden, dass du das absolut überhaupt nicht gewohnt bist. Außerdem - wenn, dann könntest du es als, ehm – vertrauensbildende Maßnahme verstehen."  
"Ich habe gerade Lust auf ganz andere Maßnahmen, Sherlock! Ich könnte dir den "Ich-komme-gerade-von-einer-Kneipenprügelei-Look" verpassen!"   
"Nun nimm dich mal zusammen. Es wird ja sonst niemand erfahren und in diesem Theater wirst du doch überhaupt nicht auffallen. Sei nicht so empfindlich! Im Übrigen haben Studien ergeben, dass mehr als 3/4 aller zumindest gelegentlich und heimlich tranvestierenden Männer heterosexuell sind. – Und nun fang endlich an, dich zu rasieren, ihr werdet dann ja auch noch eine Stunde bis zu diesem Theater brauchen."  
"Eher mehr..." Ich musste irgendetwas sagen, um auf das unfassbare Ergebnis dieser sogenannten Studie zu reagieren – das konnte doch unmöglich sein!?  
"Nein, John, kein Taxi, mit Tube und Overland geht es schneller; eine Stunde."  
  
WAS?!  
  
"Ich soll als Frau verkleidet mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln fahren? Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?!" herrschte ich das Nokia an.  
"Du schreist schon wieder. Nimm noch von meinem Rasierschaum, falls dir deiner ausgeht. Und schneid dich nicht, du Meisterchirurg."  
"Das zahl ich dir heim, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!" fauchte ich.   
"Darf ich mir aussuchen, welches?" fragte Sherlock begeistert zurück. "Mal sehen, irgendetwas Halluzinogenes, das ich noch nicht hatte... – nun, ich habe ja noch Zeit, mir was zu überlegen, nicht?"  
"Du bist tot, Sherlock!" knurrte ich.  
"Als du das das letzte Mal dachtest – lass mich nachdenken...: Nein, da hattest du definitiv keinen Spaß daran. - Komm schon! Denk an deinen hippokratischen Eid und krieg dich mal wieder ein. - Ach, und versuch BITTE, etwas weniger breitbeinig zu laufen, ja?”  
“Ich lauf doch nicht breitbeinig!” rief ich empört.  
“Ehm, für eine Transe schon, also zumindest zeigen deine Füße immer nach außen. Du watschelst – nicht so auffällig wie eine Ente, aber alles andere als damenhaft. Und fall‘ nicht die Treppe runter, Absätze sind gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und ab vier Zentimeter Absatzhöhe verlagert sich ein weiteres Drittel Körpergewicht auf den Vorfuß. Und bring das Script mit. Also, bis später."  
"Sherlock, ich werde – , Sherlock...?"  
  
Aufgelegt.  
  
"Das war's: ich bleibe hier!" schimpfte ich laut.  
  
Das kannst du nicht machen.  
Was, wenn Sherlock etwas passiert, das würdest du dir nie verzeihen, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und dann hörte ich Sherlocks kühles Raunen: Und bei über vierzig möglichen Tätern, werde selbst ich Unterstützung brauchen. Was, wenn es zu lange dauert? Wenn ich nicht alle befragen und alles untersuchen kann, ehe wirklich jemand zu Schaden kommt. Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast...?  
"Ach, was, du brauchst mich nicht! Hast du doch nie!" giftete ich zurück. Jetzt rede ich schon mit den Stimmen in meinem Kopf! Wie konnte er aber auch einfach so auflegen, verdammt!  
  
"John...! Das...das ist nicht dein Ernst!" stammelte Allan mit zitternder Stimme. Er stand jetzt in der Küchentür zum Treppenhaus und starrte mich entsetzt an.  
  
Und was ist, wenn Ally auf dem Weg zum Theater eine Panikattacke bekommt und dabei ohne fachkundigen Beistand ist...?  
  
Als ich sah, wie sein Kinn zu beben begann und er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, wobei die mitgebrachte Reisetasche auf den Boden plumpste, wusste ich, dass ich keine Wahl hatte.  
...könnte gefährlich werden! hörte ich gleichzeitig Sherlocks Stimme beschwörend in meinem Kopf.  
  
"Nein..., nein, okay, ich komme mit...", stöhnte ich resigniert.  
Ally war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und umarmte mich - diesmal wenigstens kusslos.  
  
"Danke, John! Danke! Wir brauchen dich, wirklich! Und jetzt lass uns anfangen. Zieh erstmal Schuhe und Strümpfe aus."  
  
Ich glaube nicht, was ich da mache...! dachte ich und sank vernichtet auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Als ich barfuß war und mich wieder aufrichtete, schrie ich auf, denn mein Blick fiel auf ein paar goldfarbene, hochhackige Pumps!  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" quietschte ich.  
"Naja..., kommt darauf an, ob sie passen..."  
  
Hoffentlich nicht! dachte ich.  
  
Aus seiner Reisetasche zauberte Allan einen Schuhlöffel hervor. Mist! Denkt der denn auch an alles?!  
"Nun gib schon einen Fuß her, Cinderella", drängte Allan - vor mir auf dem Boden kniend.  
Widerstrebend gehorchte ich, dann wurde es verdammt eng um meine Zehen, während meine Ferse - eben noch in Freiheit - plötzlich in dieses Folterwerkzeug von einem Schuh gehebelt wurde – "Stopp!" jammerte ich. "Falsche Braut! Es geht nicht – du brichst mir gleich die Zehen."  
  
Ich griff nun selbst zu und befreite mich von dem grässlichen Ding. Dann bewegte ich vorsichtig meine armen Zehen.  
"Es geht nicht!" schnaufte ich erleichtert und mit Schweiß auf der Stirn.  
"Na, gut. Plan B. Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser ohne Strümpfe für den Anfang. Und mit diesen Absätzen hättest du dir womöglich sowieso die Haxen gebrochen."  
  
Strümpfe? Was, Strumpfhosen? Strapse?! - doch er ließ mir keine Pause, in der mein Gehirn erneut hätte erstarren können.  
  
Triumphierend griff Allan erneut in seine "Trickkiste" und beförderte zu meinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen ein paar zierliche Riemchen-Sandalen zu Tage. Regenbogenfarben und schillernd – ähnlich wie Öl, das auf einer Pfütze schwimmt, nur viel greller. Die Absätze waren auch immer noch gut zwei Inches hoch und aus einem silbrigen Metall.  
Fassungslos ließ ich zu, dass er sie mir anprobierte und musste frustriert feststellen, dass sie passten, auch wenn mein großer Onkel ein klein wenig überstand.  
"Okay! Das geht. Und jetzt geh dir die Beine rasieren. Vertrau mir. Es wird dich doch sowieso keiner erkennen."  
Geschlagen raffte ich mich auf und schlich ins Bad.   
  
Noch nie habe ich mir die Beine rasiert! Das ist...abartig!  
Ich werde mir wochenlang kein Date vornehmen können, denn falls es zum Sex käme, würde sie merken, dass meine Haare zu kurz sind – und vor allem stoppelig! dachte ich.  
Zwar hatte ich nun schon fast ein Vierteljahr keine Frau mehr gehabt – und bei Sarah war es so weit auch nicht gekommen, aber diese Aussicht verstimmte mich jetzt trotzdem.  
Was ist los mit dir, Watson?  
  
Niedergeschlagen holte ich mein Rasierzeug hervor, zog meine Hose aus, schwang meinen rechten Fuß auf den Wannenrand und strich mir zaudernd über die leicht bepelzte Wade.   
"Was für ein Scheiß...!" murmelte ich, griff zum Rasierschaum und seufzte: "Dann bis bald..."  
  
  
Als ich fertig war, bemühte ich mich, wie man so sagt, meinen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken, denn nun würde ich untenher mit nichts als meiner Unterhose bekleidet und ansonsten in Oberhemd und Bademantel wieder die Küche betreten. Unterdessen hatte Ally unseren Tisch in ein Kosmetikstudio verwandelt. Ganze Paletten von Lidschatten oder was weiß ich. Besser nicht so genau hinsehen...  
"Sieht aus, als wolltest du ein Bild malen!" schnappte ich.  
Ally drehte sich zu mir um – inzwischen trug er Makeup: Wimperntusche und etwas blauen Lidschatten – passend zu seinen Augen, Puder und ein wenig Rouge, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, außerdem den schier unvermeidlichen pinkfarbenen Lipgloss.  
Dann sah ich die Pinzette in seiner Hand...schaute auf seine schmalen, geschweiften Augenbrauen und platze heraus: "NEIN! Nein, DAS wirst du lassen!!"  
"Keine Panik, John! Ich werde dir schon keine Vegasbrauen zupfen. Bestimmt nicht. Im Übrigen ist es längst nicht mehr in, dass nur noch ein dünner Strich stehen bleibt und Frauen dann schon mit Mitte Zwanzig keine Brauen mehr haben! Nur ein winziges bisschen außen am unteren Rand. Vertrau mir! Das wird später niemandem auffallen – außer Sherlock natürlich. Aber ich garantiere dir, niemand wird sie zu schmal finden!"  
"Versprich mir das!" stöhnte ich.  
"Ich schwöre, bei allem, was mir heilig ist!"  
"Wenn es denn sein muss...!"  
"MUSS ES!" bekräftigte Allan bestimmt.  
"Es...gibt keinen Spiegel hier..." Außerdem hatte er einen Stuhl um 90° gedreht, so dass er jetzt seitlich zum Tisch stand  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Kennst du den Spruch, dass man keinem Idioten ein unvollendetes Werk zeigen soll? - und nun setz dich brav hin und schließ die Augen. – das heißt – halt: Trägst du ein Unterhemd? Das muss erst weg."  
Mir kräuselten sich schaudernd die Brustwarzen, ich konnte spüren, wie sie kribbelten und sich ängstlich zusammenhutzelten.  
Na, bestens!  
Niedergeschlagen entledigte ich mich des Bademantels, hängte ihn über den Stuhl und begann mein Hemd aufzuköpfen.  
"Johnny...! Das sind aber doch mal ein paar wunderschöne Schenkel - und sowas versteckst du ständig? Das ist ja geradezu eine Schande...!"  
Ich sah zwar, dass er sich bückte, zuckte aber doch entsetzt zusammen, als ich seinen Finger plötzlich zart über meine Wade streichen fühlte.  
"Allerdings müssen wir wegen der Farbe noch etwas unternehmen. Aber wozu gibt es Bräunungsspray. Ich habe da eines, das recht dezent ist - nicht dass es nachher aussieht, als sei dein Fahrgestell ganz alleine im Urlaub gewesen!   
Wie sieht es mit Hornhaut aus? Das kann sonst Ränder und Flecken geben. Ich habe allerdings extra die Sandalen mit der geschlossenen Ferse genommen. Da hast du auch mehr Halt. – Habt ihr im Bad einen Hocker?"  
"N-nein...", gab ich überfordert Auskunft.  
"Macht nichts - vorwärts, dann muss es ein Küchenstuhl tun."  
Verdattert trottete ich ins Bad – inzwischen trug ich nur noch Unterwäsche und ein aufgeknöpftes Oberhemd, Allan folgte mir mit einem anderen Stuhl und dem Spray.   
“Okay: Zeig her, deine Füßchen!”  
  
Ich geb‘ dir gleich Füßchen in die Fresse! dachte ich, stellte aber wieder gehorsam einen Fuß auf den Wannenrand, damit Allan nach Hornschwielen sehen konnte.  
  
“Ach, das wird gehen. Hat Vorteile, dass ihr eine Woche zuhause geblieben seid. Aber du hast dir das Schienbein gestoßen. Nur gut, dass es noch nicht blau geworden ist. Wird nicht weiter auffallen...gut.  
Und du hast Glück."  
"Glück? Ich? Jetzt?!" japste ich einsilbig.  
"Dass ich dir etwas ausgesucht habe, wofür wir deine Brust nicht enthaaren müssen. Also sei mir dankbar! Rauf mit dir!” befahl er aufgekratzt.  
  
Es folgte eine nicht enden wollende Prozedur, bei der ich mich drehen und dann in die eine oder andere leichte Schrittposition gehen sollte, damit Allan mit dem Spray überall hinkam.  
Wenigstens hatte er wohl wirklich kein Minikleid vorgesehen...  
“Ich geh sicherheitshalber bis übers Knie, da wir ja eine ganze Weile sitzen werden.”  
“Naja, im Taxi würdest ja nur du es sehen...” Versuchen konnte ich es ja mal...  
“Oh, nein, bei dem Verkehr ist das keine gute Idee, glaub mir. Wir haben das neulich testen können, weil wir noch einige Sachen hinbringen wollten, die fürs Fahrrad zu sperrig waren.”  
  
Fahrrad – oh, Gott, Allys pinkfarbenes Dreirad...!   
  
“Dann doch lieber Öffis. Und ich besitze gar kein Rad. Das heißt – nicht hier.  
Und die Boris-Bikes sollen ziemlich schwerfällig sein, was man so hört...”, plapperte ich.  
  
“So, jetzt gehen wir zurück in die Küche und machen noch die Füße, danach solltest du zehn Minuten jede Berührung vermeiden. Und besser auch eine halbe Stunde lang nicht die Beine übereinanderschlagen.”  
Ich folgte Allan also wieder in die Küche und setzte mich breitbeinig.   
"Füße nach vorne und nur die Fersen aufstellen..."  
Allan krabbelte auf dem Boden herum, um meine Füße einzusprühen.   
So soll ich jetzt zehn Minuten sitzenbleiben? Hoffentlich bekomme ich keinen Wadenkrampf...   
Ich sah auf die Uhr: 12:13...  
  
"So...! Nächster Tagesordnungspunkt..." Allan kam wieder hoch - nur um gleich darauf wieder abzutauchen zu seiner Reisetasche und plötzlich sah ich vor mir zwei amputierte Frauenbrüste.  
  
"Waah...!" entfuhr es mir.  
Allan giggelte. "Die sind irre, nicht? Silikon, sogar mit Nippeln..."  
"Die...willst du mir aber doch wohl nicht...ankleben...?" fragte ich schaudernd.  
"Unsinn, die kommen einfach in deinen BH", lachte Allan.  
"Jeez..."  
  
Ich sterbe...  
  
...und danach bringe ich Sherlock um...!  
  
"Komm schon, John – aufgeknöpft ist es doch schon...du zierst dich wie eine Jungfrau..., das ist irgendwie süß..."  
  
Ich. bin. nicht. SÜSS!  
  
Entschlossen, wollte ich das Hemd abstreifen - doch dann...  
  
"John?" fragte Allan grinsend, als ich stockte.  
"Ja, ehm – du weißt, dass ich in die linke Schulter getroffen wurde?"  
"Was? In Afghanistan? – Okay, gut, dass du mich vorwarnst...!"  
  
Das wäre damit geklärt, also legte ich das Hemd ab. Allan verzog halb schaudernd, halb mitfühlend das Gesicht.  
  
"Oh...das war sicher schlimm...", bedauerte er in schmerzlichem Ton.  
  
Nicht so schlimm, wie einen BH anziehen zu müssen, der mit Silikonbrüsten gefüllt ist...!  
  
"Naja, ich lebe ja noch...", bemerkte ich verlegen.   
"So, dann schlüpf da mal rein..." Ich streifte die Träger über und Allan stopfte mir die hautfarbenen Möpse in den BH.  
"Jetzt halt sie in Position während ich den Verschluss zumache..."  
"Das wird zu eng."  
"Irrtum – stell dir vor, du streckst dich und so ein Ding verrutscht. Weiter festhalten – ich muss auch noch die Träger verstellen..."  
Längst war ich froh, mir dabei nicht auch noch im Spiegel zusehen zu müssen – außerdem hatte Allan die meiste Zeit vor mir gestanden, außer jetzt natürlich.  
"Das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir..." Ich konnte hören, dass er grinste. "Lass mal sehen...sitzt 1A... Weißt ja: Brust raus, Bauch rein und so...  
Gut...  
Ja, du brauchst ein Parfum – das wird dir auch helfen, dich jederzeit daran zu erinnern, wie du gerade aussiehst – also, hilft quasi, in der Rolle zu bleiben. Keine Angst, ich werde nichts zuuu feminines nehmen. Kennst du Pour l’amour de l’Inde?“  
„Nein, woher denn?“  
„Naja: Du sagst doch immer, du seist nicht schwul – also vielleicht von einer Freundin?“  
„Nein!“ insistierte ich verärgert.  
  
Wieder abtauchen...dann hielt er mir zufrieden lächelnd einen schwarzen Body hin, im Ausschnitt mit ebenfalls schwarzem Spitzeneinsatz und engem Stehkragen, auch aus schwarzer Spitze. "Da kann sich dein Adamsapfel wunderbar drin verstecken", erklärte er. „Und ich habe es schon parfümiert…  
Oh, ja, das konnte ich riechen. Ein orientalischer, würzig-holziger Duft mit einer nur leicht blumigen Note…Rose, eindeutig – und noch irgendwas…  
Seufzend streifte ich das Teil über.  
  
...hoffentlich ist im Schritt genug Platz...  
  
Bequem war es nicht, aber es ging - war wohl für eine Frau mit längerem Rumpf gedacht...  
  
“Na, hoffentlich schaut dir niemand unter den Rock. Wie die Ränder deiner Unterhose aus den Beinausschnitten rausschauen, das ist ziemlich abturnend.   
Egal. So, jetzt erst Mal die Hände... Lass mal sehen. Ja, das dachte ich mir, da müssen wir was machen... Aber könnte viel, viel schlimmer sein. Ganz gut als Ausgangsmaterial sozusagen...  
Aber vorher noch das Haarband...wegen der Schminke...”, murmelte Ally und gab mir eine leicht von Schminke verschmutzte elastische Schlaufe, die ich mir über den Kopf und dann wieder übers Gesicht hochzog.  
"Jetzt kann's losgehen!" Er hielt mir die Linke hin mit nach oben gekehrter Handfläche – ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu kapieren war er wollte – ich stand ganz schön neben mir...  
Widerwillig überließ ich ihm meine Rechte und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie er mit einem in irgendwas getränkten Wattebausch meine Nägel bearbeitete und anschließend begann, die Nagelhaut zurückzuschieben.  
“Ich nehme relativ kurze, keine Sorge. Etwas zwischen rund und mandelförmig. Nicht dass du dir aus Versehen die Augen ausstichst oder so...”  
  
WAS?! Was heißt das?!   
Er will mir künstliche Nägel ankleben?!  
Ich hatte mal eine Freundin mit künstlichen Nägeln und - ...hat sich ihre Naturnägel gründlich ruiniert. Es war ein Drama!  
  
“Was? Warte! Wie kriege ich die wieder runter!?” rief ich leicht panisch. "Reicht nicht einfach Nagellack?"  
“Keine Sorge, ich werde dir helfen. Übel ist es nur, wenn man sie zu lange drauf hat, dann kann der Naturnagel doch sehr leiden. Acrylnägel bekommt man mit Aceton ab. Und damit man nicht so viel braucht, feilt man sie zuvor etwas ab – man darf halt dabei wirklich nur den Acrylnagel abraspeln.”  
“Klingt furchtbar...”  
Und wenn es schief geht, wird mir monatelang so ziemlich jede Frau ansehen, was ich mit meinen Fingern angestellt haben muss! Bombig!  
"Aber deine Nägel sind wirklich zu kurz, um sie einfach nur zu lackieren."  
Zweifelnd sah ich zu, wie er sein kleines Nagelstudio eröffnete und fragte mich, was für ihn “relativ kurz” bedeuten mochte. Er selbst trug gerade ziemlich spitze Krallen: rosé, mit Perlmuttschimmer und ein paar silbrigen Schnörkeln darauf. Naja, reichlich verspielt, mehr was für ein junges Mädchen, das für Werwölfe schwärmt...  
Dann sah ich den für mich bestimmten Satz Nägel.   
Sie waren der Länge nach regenbogenfarben gestreift.  
  
"Nicht dein Ernst...!"  
"Wird von deinem Gesicht ablenken. Außerdem wird jeder sofort denken: Ach ja, richtig: Übermorgen ist die Parade, also ganz normal..."  
  
Ich brachte nur noch ein leises Stöhnen hervor und beschloss, gar nicht weiter hinzusehen.  
  
"Dauert das denn nicht alles viel zu lange? Ich meine: euer Fall ist doch dringend."  
"Auf eine Stunde kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an."  
Ich gab auf.   
  
Als Allan mit meinen Fingern fertig war, zupfte er etwas an meinem Haarband herum, hängte mir ein Lätzchen um und meinte dann: “Augen zu und schön stillhalten. Das wird ein bisschen ziepen...”  
Tatsächlich riss er mir dann doch nur fünf Haare aus meinen Augenbrauen.  
"So. Das war's schon mit den Brauen...was schwitzt du denn so..."  
  
Na, das ist Angstschweiß, du dumme Tucke! knurrte ich in Gedanken.  
  
Er fummelte mit ein paar Kosmetiktüchern auf meinem Gesicht herum.  
  
Als mich dann etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes und sehr Weiches im Gesicht traf, zuckte ich zusammen.    
  
Was, zur Hölle, ist das?!  
  
Ich blinzelte misstrauisch. Ah, ein Schwämmchen, Schaumgummi oder so. Na, gut...  
Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Makeup so flüssig und kalt sein würde...  
  
“Augen zu lassen”, kommandierte Allan.  
  
Da Sherlock nicht wieder im Kittchen landen wird, wird er den Fall sicher bis Samstagnachmittag spätestens gelöst haben. Also, nimm dich zusammen. Außerdem muss ich mich nur noch bis Mitternacht totstellen, wenn die vom Yard bei der Geldübergabe keinen Mist bauen, kann ich Morgen schon wieder ganz normal herumlaufen..., versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.  
  
“So, das muss jetzt etwas trocknen. Bleib einfach sitzen, ich kann dir die Fußnägel auch vom Boden aus machen."  
"Die Fußnägel?!"  
"Ja, sicher! Du trägst Sandalen! Du würdest keine Sandalen tragen, wenn du keinen Grund hättest: Also, lackierte Nägel - und das ist auch die Entschuldigung dafür, dass du keine Strümpfe trägst. Ist doch logisch..."  
  
In deiner Welt mag das stimmen...  
  
Ally begab sich mit einem Kulturbeutel auf den Boden und holte zwei rosa Schaumgummi-Dinger mit vier Erhebungen hervor, die er zwischen meine Zehen zwängte und nahm dann einen Flacon roten Nagellack zur Hand. "Den kleinen Zeh sieht man nicht in diesen Sandalen..." Konzentriert malte er einen schmalen roten Streifen an die Innenseite meiner großen Zehennägel, als er den Flacon wieder zuschraubte, rollte ich nur stumm leidend meine Augen und machte sie wieder zu. Er würde mir noch Orange und Gelb auf diese Nägel streichen und die zweiten Zehen grün, die dritten blau und die vierten violett anmalen...  
  
Sherlock, das wirst du mir büßen...!  
  
"Hach, ich hoffe so sehr, dass der Spuk wenigstens bis zur Parade vorbei ist!" seufzte Allan. "Sonst müssten ein paar von uns währenddessen dort Wache schieben - das wäre wirklich blöd..."   
"Das bekommt Sherlock bestimmt hin!" beteuerte ich.   
"Ich wasch mir schnell die Hände, dann geht's weiter."  
Damit wandte er sich der Spüle zu.  
"Soll Don eigentlich Anstalten machen, dich zu erwürgen?" erkundigte ich mich, um mich von dem aktuellen Horror abzulenken.  
"In unserer zweiten Szene. In einer Tour ist er hinter mir, deshalb merke ich es nicht, obwohl ich mit ihm rede - oder besser gesagt, mit ihm schimpfe. Er reckt dramatisch die Hände, um sie mir um den Hals zu legen, dann zückt er einem Dolch, plötzlich hat er irgendwoher eine Vorhangkordel, dabei sind wir doch im Wald. Es sieht irre komisch aus, jemand hat nämlich einen Clip davon gedreht. Als wir es das erste Mal vor den anderen spielten, hätten wir's fast vergeigt, weil als Donnie dann ein Kopfkissen hinter einem Strauch hervorzaubert, um mich damit zu ersticken, sind alle in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Wir haben dann noch eins draufgesetzt aus dem nächsten Versteck holt er ein Maschinengewehr und zuletzt einen aufblasbaren, bunten Hammer, wie ihn Clowns manchmal verwenden. Dann drehe ich mich endlich zu ihm um und er versteckt das Requisit hinter seinem Rücken und grinst verlegen – was natürlich eigentlich gar nicht passt. In der ersten Szene gibt er mir eine Ohrfeige und hält mir vor, dass ich dieses Taschentuch verschlampt habe! wir haben festgestellt, dass wir ein komisches Gegengewicht brauchten. Gewalt in der Ehe ist nicht witzig!  
Romeo und Julia sind mit einer von diesen schrecklichen Landkarten unterwegs - weißt du, wo du irgendwann nicht mehr weißt, wie du sie noch halten oder wie du sie wieder zusammenfalten sollst. Julia verlangt von ihm, dass er endlich zugibt, dass sie sich verirrt haben und dass er die zwei Männer vorhin hätte nach dem Weg fragen sollen. Dabei waren das Hamlet und Horatio, die sich ja auch nicht auskennen! Er wirft ihr vor, sie hätte ihm die falsche Abzweigung gesagt, außerdem würde sie ständig links und rechts verwechseln. Dann streiten sie sich wieder, ob es denn nun die Nachtigall oder die Lerche war! Anschließend hört man irgendein Vogelgeschrei und sie streiten sich, ob das ein Käuzchen ist oder ein Uhu. – Nicht das Gesicht verziehen!"  
"Tschuldigung..." Was würde Frank dazu sagen?  
  
Allan strich, schmierte, pinselte und klopfte in meinem Gesicht herum, zerrte an meiner Stirn und mahnte mich, die Augen zuzulassen, ehe er etwas auf meinen Lidern verteilte...  
"So – Lippen leicht öffnen und ein klein wenig lächeln, noch etwas breiter..."  
"Kein 'ink, howwe ich...", nuschle ich.  
"Nein, es ist eher ein...Himbeerton...Ah, das wird hinreißend, du wirst sehen...So, jetzt mal die Luft anhalten, jetzt kommt der Puder...  
...   
...die Augen auf...schön stillhalten..."  
  
Als diese schwarze Miniflaschenbürste immer näher kam – schnapp! – gingen meine Augen dann doch in Deckung.  
"Ach, Johnny! Auflassen!"  
"Sorry..."  
Er tuschte meine oberen Wimpern.  
" – und mal hochschauen..." und dann die unteren.  
  
"So, fast geschafft! Nun zu deiner Garderobe."   
  
Wie schlimm wird es?! fragte ich mich und entledigte mich schon mal des Lätzchens...  
  
Als nächstes beförderte Allan einen dunklen Rock zutage, der oben aus einem breiten schwarzen Elastikgummiband bestand und von der Taille abwärts aus etwa ein Fuß breiten dunkellila Volants.  
"Einfach reinsteigen...", sagte Allan und dann zupfte er an dem Gummiband herum, das sich fast wie ein Mieder von der Taille aufwärts bis fast unter meine Brustmuskeln um meinen Leib schmiegte.  
"Sowas gab es in den frühen Neunzigern, oder?" fragte ich.  
"Richtig! – Und sowas gab es in den Siebzigern!"   
  
Oh, nein..., das klingt ja schon schlimm...  
  
"Ist perfekt, weil eine Wickelbluse, also größenverstellbar und von der Taille abwärts täuscht das Ganze etwas mehr Hüfte vor..."  
Die Bluse war - wie könnte es anders sein! - regenbogenfarbig und hatte am Ausschnitt ebenfalls einen Volant und war weiter unten etwas ausgestellt, die Ärmel dreiviertel lang. Auch hier beäugte mich Allan kritisch und zupfte an mir herum.  
  
"Die Ärmel verbergen deine Ellenbogen – fehlen noch einige Klimperarmreifen – du musst die Uhr abnehmen – und natürlich die Hauptsache!"  
"Eine Perücke...!" stöhnte ich.  
"Klar. Ohne Perücke wäre das ganze völlig witzlos", bekräftigte Allan trocken. "Sie ist sogar wichtiger als die Titten. Geh gut mit ihr um, ich werde sie bestimmt einmal wieder brauchen...Am besten, du berührst sie überhaupt nicht."  
  
Natürlich musste er es spannend machen, denn zuerst kam der Schmuck an die Reihe. Wenigstens hatten diese Creolen Clipse...  
  
"Nana, stopp, Lass das Band an, das brauchen wir noch als Perückenband – die müssen wir nämlich feststecken!" bremste Allan mich kopfschüttelnd.  
"Tja, ...keinerlei Erfahrung mit sowas...", murmelte ich entschuldigend.  
  
Lass sie nicht auch noch regenbogenfarben sein – oder pink – BITTE...!! flehte ich in Gedanken.  
  
"Tadaah!" schmetterte Allan und hob einen Styroporkopf aus einer Schachtel, der von einer platinblonden Perücke mit langen Locken geziert wurde, hoch.  
  
Jetzt war ich fast schon erleichtert...  
  
"Meine rote Perücke hätte dir sicher auch gut gestanden, aber die brauche ich für die Desdemona. Sie ist venezianisch blond... Die hatte ich mal als Julia auf, aber die ist dieses Mal brünett. Sie unterhalten sich über die Bleichungsmethoden, die sie damals verwendet haben."   
  
Ich ließ es geschehen. Was sollte ich auch machen? Allan stülpte sie mir also über den Kopf, rückte sie zurecht, zwei der Haarklammern kratzten mir über die Haut...  
"So, jetzt nur noch die Schuhe. Ich werd' dir helfen, die Schnallen wirst du mit den Nägeln wahrscheinlich schlecht zu bekommen..."  
  
Ich ertrug es stumm.  
   
"Fertig!"  
"Okay", seufzte ich, "machen wir, dass wir wegkommen..."  
"Was? Willst du dich nicht im Spiegel bewundern?" fragte Allan entgeistert.   
"Besser nicht..."  
"Ach, komm! Hoch mit dir und ins Schlafzimmer!"  
"Sherlocks Schlafzimmer", präzisierte ich müde.  
"Jaja, was auch immer..."  
  
Widerwillig erhob ich mich...  
  
"Woah..."  
  
Diese neue Statik mit den Absätzen war schon fast ein Schock. Im ersten Moment konnte ich überhaupt nicht stehen, so dass Allan lachend nach meinem Arm griff.  
  
"Vorsicht, John! Du musst mit dem Becken nach vorne - nicht nach hinten, sonst läufst du wie eine alte Oma und abgesehen davon dass es doof aussieht, kriegst du's bald ins Kreuz."  
"Ich werd‘s auch ins Kreuz kriegen, wenn ich das Becken nach vorne schiebe", grummelte ich.   
"Probier's einfach, und dann lass den Oberkörper zum Ausgleich etwas nach hinten fallen."  
"Das kann nicht gesund sein – orthopädisch gesehen, meine ich."  
"Geh mal ein bisschen auf und ab, du musst dich erst daran gewöhnen."  
Seufzend stöckelte ich ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Äh, locker lassen in den Knien, mach erst mal kleinere Schritte... und jetzt stell dir eine Linie vor, auf der du balancierst. Einen Fuß vor den anderen – oder fast. Nicht nach unten sehen."  
"Dafür hab ich einfach nicht das Fahrgestell!" maulte ich.  
"Äh, Doc – es sind doch wohl die Weiber, die breitere Hüften haben, oder nicht?"  
  
Er überholte mich und schnürte wie ein Laufstegmodell in Richtung Sofa, drehte sich elegant und kam wieder zurück. Er trug wieder diese schwarzen Stiefeletten, die mir eher nach Damenschuh aussahen...  
  
"Jetzt du…  
Naja, das ist schon etwas besser. Aber jetzt komm erstmal ins Schlafzimmer, du MUSST dich einfach anschauen! Das wird dir auch beim richtigen Gehen helfen."  
Unwillig folgte ich ihm bis vor Sherlocks Kleiderschrank mit dem Spiegel...  
  
Verdattert starrte ich auf die etwas grelle junge Dame – die fassungslos und ungläubig zurückglotzte.  
  
"Schau nicht so verwirrt, John! Du siehst toll aus! Also, Kinn hoch und lächeln!"  
Er stellte sich neben mich und strahlte mich im Spiegel an.  
"Komm schon, lächle ein bisschen."  
"Ich...ich kann nicht...", stammelte ich und wandte mich ab.  
"Stopp – greif dir nicht ins Gesicht, egal, was kommt, du hast noch kein Gefühl dafür, was das Makeup aushält und was nicht!"   
"Lass uns einfach abhauen", stöhnte ich und stakste hinaus, wobei ich sicherheitshalber Halt an Wänden und Schränken suchte.  
Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus, wie eine betrunkene Nutte, die gerade einem groben Freier entkommen ist...  
  
"Wa-  – jetzt warte mal – John – findest du es wirklich so schrecklich!" rief Allan entsetzt.  
Ich besann mich...blieb stehen, wandte mich halb um und suchte nach Worten.  
"Es...es ist umwerfend...ich...habe keinen Schimmer, wie du es angestellt hast, dass meine Nase schmaler und kleiner wirkt – und….die Augen sind dir unglaublich gut gelungen…und dass die Haut so aussieht… und überhaupt alles. Du...hast sicher das Beste rausgeholt, aber...  
ich – ich komme mir vor als wäre ich in so einem bodyswitch-Film gelandet...  
Es...es ist echt unheimlich..."  
"Unheimlich?!" echote Allan betroffen. "Oh, Gott, John! Es soll Spaß machen!"  
  
Er war an meine Seite geeilt und legte beide Hände um meinen Arm.  
  
"Du...darfst nicht glauben, dass es dich blamieren würde, oder so…"  
"Ich dachte wir hätten Religionsfreiheit!" spottete ich bitter – und ärgerte mich zugleich, dass ich es nicht lockerer nehmen konnte. "Entschuldige bitte, ich...kann nicht aus meiner Haut...du hast dich so ins Zeug gelegt..."  
  
Mein Nokia meldete eine SMS.  
"Du musst noch deine Handtasche packen. Und vergiss sie bloß nicht irgendwo. Ich will sie nämlich wiederhaben."  
"Ah..., das letzte Kleid hat keine Taschen – hab immer gedacht, das sei anders gemeint...", unkte ich.  
  
Ich stolzierte ins Wohnzimmer um nachzusehen.  
  
"Bring Kabelbinder, Forensik-Set und deinen Revolver mit. Könnte gefährlich werden. ;-) SH."    
  
  
Und auf einmal musste ich lachen.  
  
  


 

 


	247. "Fahr mal wieder U-Bahn..."* oder Wieso habe ich bloß gefragt...?

  
  
  
Ich kann es bis heute nicht wirklich erklären, aber auf einmal war es nicht mehr so schlimm und die komische Seite überwog die Peinlichkeit. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich nicht mehr ekelte. Die ganze Zeit, seit mir Ally gesagt hatte, dass ich mir die Beine rasieren solle, hätte ich dieses vorherrschende Gefühl gar nicht benennen können, wahrscheinlich, weil ich einfach viel zu sehr neben mir stand – aber, ja, es war Ekel gewesen. Was merkwürdig ist. Zum Beispiel stören mich Hosenrollen in einer Oper kein bisschen, im Gegenteil, wenn die Sängerin eine gute Figur hat, finde ich das sogar ziemlich sexy – aber bei Countertenören gruselt es mich und wenn sie noch so weiblich klingen. Und Transvestiten?  
  
Naja, die Darbietungen professioneller Cross-Dresser können amüsant und beeindruckend sein, eine Ex-Freundin hat mich in ein paar derartige Shows geschleift (was ich ab dem dritten Mal ein bisschen irritierend fand...Ich bin dann auf Distanz gegangen, ehe sie mir vielleicht die Idee unterbreitet hätte, dass ich doch so etwas als Vorspiel auch mal versuchen sollte.) aber sie haben mich eigentlich nie interessiert; vor allem wäre ich vor ihr nicht im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, mir auch nur vorstellen zu wollen, wie es wohl wäre, das selbst zu versuchen!  
  
   
  
Als ich vom Display des Nokia aufblickte, denn natürlich war mir Ally gefolgt und stand nun vor mir, sah er mich überrascht an.  
  
„Schön, dass du wieder lachen kannst! Ich frage mich, ob es dir irgendwie helfen würde, wenn ich mich selbst auch in einen Fummel werfe? Aber das würde dann natürlich fast noch einmal so lange dauern…“  
  
„Nein, schon gut“, ich werd’s wohl aushalten. Du hast Recht, es erkennt mich ja sowieso niemand – außer Sherlock, der würde die Maskerade wahrscheinlich selbst dann durchschauen, wenn er nicht damit rechnen würde, dass ich überhaupt irgendwo in Verkleidung aufkreuze, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Danke!“  
  
Er hatte mir eine schwarze Handtasche mit langem Riemen hingehalten und ich warf mein Handy hinein, ebenso die Armbanduhr, Ally ließ noch ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher und ein paar Schminksachen hinein. Ich stöckelte zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer, um meinen Revolver und den anderen Kram zu holen.  
  
Nachdenklich besah ich mich nun nochmals im Spiegel…musste schmunzeln…sah mir zu, wie ich geziert die Hand hob und dabei das Gelenk abknickte, ehe ich sie affektiert seufzend auf meine Brust legte.  
  
„Hallo, Tootsie…“, grinste ich.  
  
Okay – nicht grinsen, wenn ich grinse, fange ich an, mir wieder ähnlich zu sehen, das ist jetzt fast schon wieder etwas gruselig…, dachte ich.  
  
Dann beeilte ich mich, wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen.  
  
„Können wir nicht irgendwie noch eine Tasche mitnehmen? Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn ich meine normalen Klamotten dabei hätte, weißt du? Und vielleicht bleiben wir ja bis nach Mitternacht und wenn wir dann das Okay vom Yard kriegen, könnte ich mich noch im Theater…zurückverwandeln.“  
  
„Mitternacht – womit wir wieder bei Cinderella wären…“, stellte Ally amüsiert fest. „Okay, dann nehmen wir meine Reisetasche – schau nicht so entsetzt, ich werde sie tragen, okay? Ich meine, eure Reisetaschen passen so gar nicht zu deinem Outfit! – und zu mir auch nicht.“  
  
Muss ich es noch erwähnen? Allans Reisetasche war schwarz mit pinkfarbenen Paspeln an den Kanten und Rändern und einer kleinen ebenfalls pinkfarbenen Außentasche. Das Glitzerzeug an der einen Seite hatte er sicher selbst draufgeschmiert und ich schätzte, dass es sich um Nagellack handelte; so ein Klarlack in dem kleine glänzende Scheibchen schwimmen...  
  
Wir suchten also meine Kleidung zusammen, ich steckte die Socken in die Schuhe und diese in eine Plastiktüte und so kam alles, einschließlich meiner schwarzen Jacke in die Reisetasche.  
  
„Solltest du doch in diesem Fummel heute Nacht noch herumlaufen müssen, finden wir im Theater einen passenden Mantel oder Umhang. Richtig kalt wird es aber eh nicht werden“, erklärte Allan unbekümmert.  
„Du denkst aber auch an alles“, wunderte ich mich.  
  
Doch da trat plötzlich blankes Entsetzen auf sein Gesicht, er klappte den Mund auf und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um die Ursache zu erkennen: Gerade war mein Revolver zum Vorschein gekommen, nachdem ich die anderen Sachen in die Handtasche gepackt hatte.  
  
„John!“ kreischte er panisch und beinahe atemlos, dann begann er zu hyperventilieren und zu zittern und wurde ganz bleich unter dem roséfarbenen Rouge.  
„Ally?! Hey, ganz ruhig…!“ entfuhr es mir. Ich legte rasch die Tasche weg und platzierte meine Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
„Setz dich…es ist alles okay, du musst langsamer atmen, hörst du? Schau mich an…“ Ich hatte ihn in den nächsten Sessel gedrückt und nahm nun seinen Puls, der sich beschleunigt, aber schwach anfühlte.  
  
Hilfesuchend tastete Allan nach meiner Hand, die ich ihm mit leichtem Widerwillen überließ. „Schon gut…es ist doch nur für den absoluten Notfall, ich will schließlich nicht in den Knast. Bei der letzten Gelegenheit habe ich einer Mörderin die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen“, erzählte ich, während sich Allan wieder einzukriegen versuchte. Verlegen hielt ich seine kalte Hand und ärgerte mich im Stillen. Meine Verwandlung hatte ihn so schön abgelenkt – und jetzt das! Hätte ich das ahnen können?!  
  
„Es – es macht mir Angst, das du vielleicht jemanden von uns verletzen wirst – oder – oh, Gott…!“ stammelte er.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich“, beteuerte ich in beruhigendem Ton. „Ich werde mich so…pazifistisch verhalten, wie es nur geht, versprochen!“  
  
Allan nickte, wieder halbwegs normal atmend aber immer noch mit einem verstörten, leidenden Gesichtsausdruck und wischte sich mit zitternder Hand über die bleiche Stirn.  
  
„Bleib noch einen Moment sitzen, ich bring dir noch ein Glas Wasser…“  
  
Unwillkürlich rollte ich die Augen, kaum dass ich mich umgedreht hatte. Der Anblick meiner Waffe hatte meinen sensiblen Nachbarn so sehr erschüttert, dass er schon wieder so fertig war wie bei seinem ersten Zusammenbruch heute – körperlich hatte es ihm sogar noch mehr zugesetzt. – Ach, Ally! Wo gehobelt wird, fallen Späne…!  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte sich Allan wieder so weit erholt, dass er zum Aufbruch drängte. "Okay, John. ich geh nochmal rasch für kleine Prinzessinen und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg..."  
  
Er nahm seine Handtasche mit und brauchte dann ganze sieben Minuten.  
Weiber...!  
  
„Sei vorsichtig auf der Treppe“, ermahnte er mich nochmals, als es endlich losging. Ich wollte das jetzt endlich hinter mich bringen! „Halt dich erstmal gut fest.“  
„Okay“, brummte ich. Auf diesen Stelzen fühlte ich mich noch nicht wirklich wohl und das vorgeschobene, leicht nach vorn gekippte Becken, das mich spürbar ins Hohlkreuz zog, gab mir ein Gefühl von Instabilität.  
  
So ähnlich ist mir zumute, wenn es im Winter glatt ist und ich nicht dran gedacht habe, Spikes anzuziehen…, musste ich denken. - Nur, dass jetzt eher die Gefahr bestand sich den Knöchel zu brechen, als auf den Steiß zu knallen...  
   
Die erste Stufe – ich hielt mich fest – überlegte einen Moment, mit welchen Bein ich anfangen sollte und da ich mich ja links festhielt, entschied ich mich für links.  
  
„Vorsicht – !“ ächzte Ally, als ich auch schon merkte, dass ich mit dem Absatz an der Kante der Stufe hängengeblieben war, ich schaffte es gerade so, mich abzufangen, indem ich auch noch mit der Rechten nach dem Geländer griff und dann etwas verdreht dastand.  
  
„Verdammt!“ japste ich. „Das ist ja lebensgefährlich!“  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?“ fragte Ally mitfühlend.  
„Noch nicht!“ spöttelte ich.  
„Okay, ich sagte dir ja: Abwärts ist schwierig. Am besten du kommst nochmal hoch auf den Absatz – den Treppenabsatz mein‘ ich.“  
  
Seufzend gehorchte ich.  
  
„So, nun merk dir den Winkel deiner Füße zum Gelenk – das Gefühl, das diese Position in deiner Wade erzeugt. Für den Anfang hilft es enorm, wenn du dir vorstellst, dass du in der ersten Hälfte eines Schritts dieses Gelenk nicht bewegen kannst, also hebst du den Fuß quasi aus dem Kniegelenk heraus leicht an, dabei, darfst du auf keinen Fall mit der Ferse tiefer kommen, sonst passiert nämlich genau das! Jetzt könntest du auf die Idee kommen, lieber die Fußspitze zur Sicherheit ein klein wenig tiefer zu strecken – gut bei diesen Schuhen geht das, weil die Absätze leicht nach vorne zeigen, aber in manchen anderen Modellen würde der Absatz dann schräg nach hinten abstehen und dann bleibst du beim Auftreten entweder doch wieder hängen – oder du landest mit den Zehen in der Luft und machst den Abflug.  
Und beim zweiten Teil des Schritts wirst du feststellen, dass du die Knie viel mehr beugen musst, als normalerweise, weil du nur wenig abrollen kannst.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich könnte nicht mehr Manschetten haben, wenn ich plötzlich Eislaufen müsste…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Es ist so absurd! Normalerweise denkt man doch nicht darüber nach wie man geht, auch nicht bei einer Treppe – man guckt auch nicht hin, wenn man auf der Straße läuft oder wenn man weiß, dass die Treppe gleichmäßig ist – aber das?!  
  
Okay, Watson, sagte ich mir, wenn Ally das kann, solltest du das doch auch hinkriegen!  
  
Misstrauisch beobachtete ich das Anspringen meines vorderen Oberschenkelmuskels, das ich fühlen konnte, als ich mein Knie anzuheben begann, dann schob ich meinen Fuß vor und beugte das rechte Knie – oh, Scheiße, jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst! schoss es mir durch den Kopf, denn auf einmal schien es, als wären diese fürchterlichen Absätze so schrecklich hoch, als würde ich versuchen, freihändig mit einem normalen Schritt von einem Stuhl zu steigen, statt entweder zu springen, oder sich festzuhalten. Immerhin stand nun mein linker Fuß sicher auf der nächsten Stufe. Wacklig und nervös schaffte ich es, den rechten Fuß von der Treppe zu lösen und nach vorne zu ziehen.  
  
Ich hatte keinerlei Gefühl mehr für den Boden unter meinen Füßen, die Solen waren ja fast völlig starr – ich konnte kaum abrollen und dieses Handicap machte mich noch steifer in den Knien.  
  
„Du musst etwas elastischer werden. In den Knien… okay, nein, warte, versuchen wir folgendes, geh erst mal seitlich bis zum nächsten Treppenabsatz und dann machen wir eine Übung.“  
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so demütigend werden könnte, die Treppe runterzusteigen! Um in die Tube zu kommen, brauche ich unbedingt eine Rolltreppe!!!  
  
Ich hangelte mich also abwärts – was natürlich Unsinn ist, aber so kam es mir vor, weil ich mich mit beiden Händen links am Handlauf festhielt und die Füße schräg auf die schmalen Stufen stellte. Immerhin bekam ich so langsam ein Gefühl für die Absatzhöhe.  
  
Allan dagegen schritt locker und federnd die Stufen hinunter. Seine Absätze waren zwar auch nicht ganz so hoch, aber ich bin sicher, er hätte das ebenso elegant hinbekommen.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ihn einmal um eine Fähigkeit beneiden würde?!  
  
„So und jetzt stellst du dich hier vors Geländer, hältst dich fest und machst ein paar Kniebeugen!“ erklärte Allan. „Bin ich froh, dass ich mich gegen Strümpfe entschieden habe…“, setzte er dann grinsend hinzu. "Außerdem hättest du dir sicher schon eine Laufmasche eingehandelt!"  
  
Wow, war das seltsam…! Ich traute mich erst nach und nach weiter hinunter in die Hocke, weil ich irgendwie Angst hatte, ich würde nicht wieder hochkommen, aber so langsam fasste ich wieder etwas mehr Vertrauen in meinen so nachteilig modifizierten Bewegungsapparat. Der zweite Teil der Treppe ging dann schon etwas besser, aber ich musste mich immer noch sehr konzentrieren. Obendrein irritierte es mich, vor mir diese dunkelvioletten Volants vor und zurückschwingen zu sehen und dann diese Frauenbeine in den grellen Sandalen. Das war einfach so verkehrt!  
  
Es wäre nicht viel gruseliger, wenn ich meine Hand ansehen würde und es wäre plötzlich eine Tatze…naja, jetzt übertreibe ich etwas…, faselte ich in Gedanken…  
  
  
Als ich endlich am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, sah ich Ally grinsen. „Entschuldige, tut mir leid, John…“  
  
„Sag einfach nichts! Und egal ob das länger dauert, ich muss mit der Bakerloo fahren wegen der Rolltreppe!“ stöhnte ich. In der Baker Street Station sind nämlich nur die Plattformen der Bakerloo und der Jubilee ohne Treppensteigen zu erreichen, also fielen die anderen zwei Möglichkeiten, Metropolitain und Hammersmith & City flach.    
  
Allan sah auf die Uhr. „Ja, okay, Oxford Circus ist dann kein Problem und an der Walthamstow Central kannst du dir dann sogar aussuchen, ob du Rolltreppe oder Lift nutzen willst…“, erklärte er mit mildem Spott in der Stimme. "Aber da musst du ja ohnehin rauf nicht runter."  
  
„Gut, beeilen wir uns…“ Ich stakste auf die schräg links vor uns liegende Hintertür des Speedy‘s zu. Dann rutschte mir das Herz in die geliehenen Sandalen, denn ehe ich nach der Klinke greifen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs Hudson stand vor mir und musterte mich überrascht und fragend.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wünschte ich mir ernsthaft, das sich unter mir eine Falltür öffnen möge, damit ich augenblicklich in die Versenkung stürzen könnte!  
  
„Oh, hallo, Allan, wen haben Sie denn da mitgebracht?“  
  
Im Gesicht des Angesprochenen zuckte es, amüsiert und stolz erklärte er: „Aber sehen Sie denn nicht die Familienähnlichkeit? Das ist natürlich Harriet Watson!“  
  
Mrs Hudson zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen und musterte mich.  
  
Panik…, dachte ich nur – PANIK!  
  
Und dann fing sie an zu lachen.  
  
„John! Aaaah…!“ japste und quietschte sie schließlich vor Vergnügen. Allan stimmte ein. „Ist er nicht süß? Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ziemlich stolz…auf uns beide…“  
„Da haben Sie ja wahre Wunder vollbracht wie man so sagt!“ staunte Mrs Hudson anerkennend.  
„Es…ist natürlich nur zur Tarnung, weil wir uns doch noch tot stellen müssen“, murmelte ich beschämt. „aber da wir einen Fall haben…“  
  
Allan räusperte sich.  
  
„Äh, John, Sie sehen wirklich ganz reizend aus“, befand meine Vermieterin strahlend. „Ich hätte Sie nicht erkannt – naja, wer rechnet denn auch mit sooowas!?“  
„Ja, nicht – äh, wir haben es etwas eilig – schönen Tag noch!“ drängte Allan.  
„Ja, Bye!“ stimmte ich hastig zu.  
„Ciao, ihr zwei!“ flötete Mrs Hudson.  
  
Ich dachte nur noch: Augen zu und durch, hastete wie mit Scheuklappen durch die Tür, schlängelte mich um Mr Chatterjee, die Theke und so weiter herum und stolperte hastig die zwei Stufen hinunter.  
  
Allan holte mich ein und – hakte sich bei mir unter, eigentlich wollte ich ihn gleich wieder abschütteln. „Langsam, John! Marschier doch nicht so… und halt deine Knöchel steifer, sonst brichst du irgendwann noch einen Absatz ab“, raunte er.  
  
„Jeez! War das peinlich! Wieso hast du mich denn verraten!?“ schimpfte ich.  
„Tut mir leid! Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!“ bettelte Allan.  
„Ich glaube, das ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens!“ stöhnte ich.  
„Oh, Johnny, sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!“ jammerte mein Nachbar verletzt.  
„Nein, sorry…angeschossen werden ist natürlich auch nicht so toll…!“ gestand ich das ein, was Allan wohl für meine wirklich schlimmste Erfahrung halten würde, so dass sich hoffentlich weitere Debatten erübrigen würden.  
„Schön, das lass ich gelten, aber nun pass dich bitte einfach mal meinen Schritten an, vertrau mir, das wird einfacher!“  
  
Gleichschritt Marsch für zwei Bilderbuchtucken? Oh, bitte…, dachte ich, doch ich musste dann bald feststellen, dass er recht hatte.  
  
Manche der Passanten grinsten uns freundlich an, andere verzogen keine Miene, ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand von Oma oder Tante zeigte mit dem Finger auf uns und nuschelte eine Frage, die die ältere Dame sichtlich in Verlegenheit brachte. Nach knapp zwei Minuten hatten wir fast die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt. Als aus einem Laden schräg vor uns ein paar Kerle herauskamen.    
  
„Boah, ey, guck mal, zwei Fummeltrinen! Jetzt kommen se wieder aus ihren Löchern!“  
„Ja, aber die eine hat vergessen, sich ein Kleid anzuziehen“  
„ – und ich glaub, die andere kippt von ihren Stöckelschuhn, wenn sie sich nicht festhält…“  
  
Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus, aber sie machten keine Anstalten, uns direkt anzupöbeln oder gar schlimmeres.  
  
Trotzdem dachte ich: Wieso können wir nicht doch ein Taxi nehmen? Ich will jetzt sofort in einem Taxi verschwinden!  
  
Eine weitere Minute später erreichten wir den Eingang zur U-Bahnstation.  
  
„Hast du inzwischen nochmal Probleme gehabt – alleine?“ fragte ich vage.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war seither nicht viel alleine unterwegs“, gestand Allan etwas kleinlaut.  
„Verstehe, tut mir leid, das zu hören. Und wenn du’s mal mit nem  Selbstverteidigungskurs versuchst?“  
„Naja, gegen so ein Trio wie damals wäre das sicher auch witzlos, selbst wenn ich mir das überhaupt zutrauen würde.“  
„Ja, da ist was dran“, seufzte ich. „Und Selbstüberschätzung kann sehr nach hinten losgehen, da hast du recht.“  
  
Wir holten uns die Tickets und gingen zur Rolltreppe abwärts zur Bakerloo Line.  
  
   
„Wo müssen wir dann eigentlich raus?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Wigham’s Park, ist dann keine halbe Meile mehr.“  
„Keine halbe Meile!? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich meine Füße und meine Waden jetzt schon anfühlen?!“ jammerte ich.  
„Sei froh, dass deine Zehen so viel Freiheit haben. Es könnte schlimmer sein.“  
„Meine Kleinen nicht. Die sind eingeschnürt. Ich werde sie wohl morgen amputieren müssen!“  
Ally lachte: „Weißt du was, Schwester? Du bist eine kleine Dramaqueen! Es fehlt jetzt nur noch, dass du sagst: Ah, meine Füße bringen mich um!“ Dazu legte er affektiert den Rücken seiner freien Hand gegen die Stirn, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
  
Von der anderen Seite hörte ich zweistimmiges Kichern: „Die zwei sind ja niedlich“ – „Ich mach ein Foto…!“  
  
Hilfe, dachte ich und schaffte es noch, mir die Handtasche vors Gesicht zu halten, als die eine der beiden jungen Damen auf der nach oben führenden Rolltreppe ihr Smartphone zückte.  
  
„Och, Menno…“, hörte ich noch als wir uns von einander entfernten.    
  
„Da hörst du’s, du bist ein echter Hingucker!“ raunte mir Ally zu während er den beiden zuwinkte.  
  
   
Wir würden schon an der übernächsten Haltestelle wieder aussteigen, also machte ich mir wegen der Bakerloo wenig Gedanken. Mein einziger Wunsch war es jetzt bloß, niemandem zu begegnen, der mich irgendwoher kannte. Und falls doch, dass ich mich würde zusammenreißen können und ihn nicht so entgeistert anstarren, dass mich das verraten würde…nein, einfach wegsehen, harmlos tun…  
  
Doch zuerst mal hieß es warten bis um kurz vor drei unsere Tube käme, um um 15:01 abzufahren. Wir ließen uns auf einer der durch Armlehnen unterteilten Metallbänke nieder und ich beobachtete die herumlaufenden und stehenden U-Bahnbenutzer, während ich versuchte, meine Zehen und Ballen etwas zu entlasten.  
  
„Johnny…“, raunte Allan vertraulich.  
„Hm?“  
„Nicht so breitbeinig, junge Dame, das gehört sich nicht!“  
„Oh“, murmelte ich und stellte meine Füße so dicht nebeneinander, wie das eben ging.  
„Ist aber doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“ bettelte er.  
„Lass mich das um Mitternacht entscheiden!“  
„Dann bin ich also deine gute Fee, ist dir das klar? Deine Fummeltrienen-Patin!“ witzelte er.  
„Fang jetzt bloß nicht an, dieses schreckliche Liedchen zu singen!“ drohte ich finster.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, beruhigte er mich. „Und da kommt unser Zug.“  
  
Das Aufstehen fiel mir noch etwas schwer und ich war erleichtert, die eine Armlehne zu Hilfe nehmen zu können, um mich abzustützen. Wir machten uns schon mal auf den Weg Richtung Gleisbett, während die Bahn noch ein Stück an uns vorbeirollte, ehe sie zum Stehen kam.  
  
„Setz dich besser, wenn es geht…“, riet mir Allan.  
  
Ja, das war wohl ratsam bei meinem unsicheren Stand.  
   
  
Die kurze Fahrt verlief reibungslos, danach hatten wir locker Zeit zu umsteigen, ganze fünf Minuten, um in die Victoria Line zu kommen. Okay, zwei freie Sitze – jetzt war ich erst einmal erleichtert, dass ich mich da niederlassen konnte. Wenn nicht gerade eine gebrechliche Person zustieg und dann sonst niemand Platz machte, würde ich mich für die nächsten neun Stationen hier nicht wegbewegen.  
  
"Sind denn im Moment alle von euch im Theater?" fragte ich.  
"Nein, ein paar arbeiten noch, aber heute Abend bei der Hauptprobe wollen alle versuchen dazusein."  
"Und probt heute die Premierenbesetzung?"  
"Heute und morgen, das war zuerst anders geplant, aber durch die ganzen Schwierigkeiten sind wir in Verzug geraten und haben das umorganisiert. Nächsten Donnerstag und Freitag sind deshalb auch nochmal Proben."  
"Okay...", murmelte ich und überlegte, dass ich vielleicht nicht weiter darüber reden sollte - nicht dass er mir hier wieder die Nerven verlor.  
"Wie hast du Don eigentlich kennengelernt?" fragte ich also, um ihn abzulenken.  
"Du denkst also, es könnte etwas mit der Besetzung zu tun haben? Dass jemand lieber diesen Samstag auftreten möchte statt nächsten?"  
"Tja, ich weiß nicht - oder umgekehrt, oder es möchte jemand mit einem dieser Promis auf der Bühe stehen. Aber das ergibt nicht wirklich einen Sinn, nicht? Dafür das ganze Projekt zu gefährden? – Lass uns von was anderem reden."  
"Ja, ist vielleicht besser...Es war vor etwas über fünf Jahren...", begann Allan und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, dass sein Gesicht so einen verträumten Ausdruck bekam.  
  
Ich sollte diese Frage noch die nächste halbe Stunde bereuen...  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay: Sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass John das kennt. Eröffnungsnummer des deutschen Musicals "Linie 1".
> 
> *****************************************************************
> 
> Natürlich könnte man an und in der Baker Street Station nicht drehen...  
> Statue davor, Holmes-Silhouetten aus Wandfliesen...


	248. Une Cage aux Folles*

  
  
   
„…Es war vor etwas über fünf Jahren...", begann Allan. "Ich hatte...naja, ich war zu Weihnachten verlassen worden und dann hatte ich noch meinen Job verloren, weil ich nichts mehr auf die Reihe gekriegt hab. Es ging mir dreckig. Eines Tages rief mich ein Ex-Kollege an. Er fragte mich, was ich inzwischen so treibe und ich sagte ganz offen, ich hätte noch nichts Richtiges gefunden, weil es mir viel zu beschissen geht, als dass ich mich anpreisen könnte. Und er meinte, dass ein Cousin von ihm bei einem Verlag arbeitet und dringend einen Illustrator für ein Jugendbuch sucht. Er und der Autor hätten auch schon eine bestimmte Vorstellung von dem Stil, es sollte alles, was mit der Natur zu tun hat, sehr zierlich, zart und elegant werden, nicht niedlich, eher edel, idealisiert, dagegen alles was mit Technik, Aufrüstung und Umweltverschmutzung, Raubbau an der Natur zu tun hat, sehr hässlich und düster aussehen, dabei aber zum Teil trotzdem cool. Es war eine Art utopischer Science Fiction mit Fantasy-Elementen und so."  
  
Hu, das klingt furchtbar...  
"Und der Autor war Don?!" fragte ich verdutzt.  
  
"Ja, stell dir vor! Aber der Reihe nach. Ich sagte also meinem Exkollegen: Es ist nett, dass du an mich gedacht hast, aber ich fürchte, ich kriege zurzeit nichts gebacken. Und er so: Sieh dir doch erstmal die Geschichte an, ich mail dir demnächst mal eine Leseprobe, falls sie sie rausrücken. Ich mail denen mal was von deinen alten Arbeiten. Naja, ich dachte, das kann ich schlecht ablehnen. Ein paar Tage später hatte ich dann den Plot und mehrere Leseproben von verschiedenen Stellen der Handelung. Also, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft lebt ein US-amerikanischer Astronaut, der ohnehin schon schlecht drauf ist, weil es nicht so läuft, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat. Zuletzt hat er nicht die Mars-Mission bekommen, die er hatte leiten wollen, sondern musste stattdessen für eine noch langwierigere Versuchsreihe auf eine Orbitstation - in einer untergeordneten und unspektakulären Funktion. Dann erfährt er, dass sein älterer Bruder mit Frau und Kindern tödlich verunglückt ist. Er hat nun keine nahen Verwandten mehr, deshalb ändert er seine Pläne und will sich auf die Stelle eines Ausbilders bei der Nasa bewerben, damit er seine Freundin, die er in den letzten Jahren so viel alleine gelassen hat, heiraten und eine Familie gründen kann. Aber dieser Zug ist inzwischen auch längst abgefahren, denn ihr nächstes Date wird gar keines: Sie gibt ihm den Laufpass, weil sie längst einen anderen hat. Daraufhin ist Adam, der besagte Astronaut so desillusioniert und angepisst, dass er sich zu einer Mission meldet, die niemand machen will, nämlich sich kryogenisch einfrieren zu lassen und zu einem mehrere Lichtjahre entfernten, erdähnlichen Planeten schicken zu lassen, wo er erst in fast 200 Jahren ankommen wird, weil halt noch lange keine Überlichtgeschwindigkeit möglich ist. Aber es ist absehbar, dass die Menschheit die Erde bald ruiniert haben wird und dass sie dann quasi eine Neue brauchen werden. Er soll das also auskundschaften. –   
John, das mag jetzt erst mal etwas blöd und vielleicht auch nicht sonderlich originell klingen, aber diese Stimmung von dem Ich-Erzähler, auch wenn er heterosexuell sein sollte, hat irgendwie sehr meine Verfassung getroffen. Und auch wenn der Stil der ersten Leseprobe so gar nicht dem entsprach, was ich sonst lesen möchte, um mich zu unterhalten, war ich irgendwie fasziniert davon. Es hatte so einen rauen, düsteren lebensüberdrüssigen Charme! Als dieser Adam Christe dann knapp 200 Jahre später aufwacht, geht aber bei der Landung etwas schief. Er kommt zu sich in einer unterirdischen Behausung der Bewohner dieses Planeten. Nach und nach lernt er diese Spezies kennen, die Sprache, die Kultur. Sie haben eine Religion mit heiligen Schriften, in der sich ihr Respekt vor der Natur gründet. Als er weitere Individuen von ihnen kennenlernt, denkt er zunächst, dort hätten die Männer eben mehrere Frauen, wie auch auf der Erde in manchen Kulturen, aber dann wird klar, es gibt dort mehr als nur zwei Geschlechter. Was man genetisch als Vater und Mutter bezeichnen würde, müssen nämlich beide Sex mit einem Angehörigen eines dritten Geschlechts, das selbst unfruchtbar ist, aber über eine Art Gebärmutter und über Milchdrüsen verfügt, haben. Als eine Art Reserve hat es die Natur aber auch so eingerichtet, dass eben auch diese – genetisch gesehen - Mütter ohne Gebährmutter Milchdrüsen haben. Und dann gibt es noch ein weiteres unfruchtbares, aber zumeist besonders kräftiges Geschlecht. Die Familienmitglieder können entweder durch Blutsverwandtschaft oder durch Geschlechtsverkehr konditioniert miteinander auch telepathisch kommunizieren und leben in größeren Kommunen innerhalb derer es keine festen Zweier- oder Dreierbeziehungen gibt. Adam findet das zunächst ziemlich befremdlich, zumal diese Wesen, ebenso alle Wirbeltiere auf diesem Planeten Hexapoden sind. Ebenso ihre vegetarische Lebensweise, dass sie mit zahmen Raubtieren zusammenleben, die ebenfalls Vegetarier sind, obwohl ihre Gebisse sie eindeutig als Karnivoren auszeichnen und ihre wilden Artgenossen auch als solche leben. Doch so nach und nach lernt er sein neues Zuhause lieben. Er mag alle in der Familie, die ihn aufgenommen hat, und auch wenn er dort keine ihm kompatible Partnerin finden kann, ist er so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Er beschließt, dass auch wenn er irgendwann die Möglichkeit erhalten sollte, die Erde niemals kontaktieren wird. Er möchte vermeiden, dass die Menschen herkommen und auch diesen Planeten zerstören..."  
  
  
Ich lauschte verdutzt der krausen Handlung und war ziemlich ratlos, wie ich diese Idee finden sollte, aber wenigstens war Allan beschäftigt! Mir war es jetzt fast noch peinlicher, dass alle um uns herum diese Inhaltsangabe hörten und dass ich sie über mich ergehen ließ – als dass ich hier in Frauenkleidern saß!  
…und mir war Don immer so vernünftig und bodenständig vorgekommen!  
  
Später sollte sich in diesem Roman dann herausstellen, dass diese Aliens sehr wohl Ahnung von moderner Wissenschaft hatten! Aber sie benutzten sie nicht. Die Begabtesten unter ihnen wurden zwar Forscher, aber das musste vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten werden, denn alle waren überzeugt, dass es sozusagen Teufelszeug sei und nur zum Verderben führen würde, weil die Nebenwirkungen untragbar wären. Doch schon vor langer Zeit hatte eine Regierung beschlossen, dass sie dennoch herausfinden müssten, was alles möglich und machbar sei, und welche Folgen der Gebrauch verursachen würde; einfach, um sich gegebenenfalls rechtfertigen zu können, wenn mal wieder jemand so etwas wie eine Dampfmaschine erfindet.  
  
Adam ist hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits widerstrebt es ihm, dass die meisten Bewohner dieses Planeten dumm gehalten werden, bloß, weil sie nicht genial sind, und dass man in der Medizin kaum über Naturheilkunde und klassische Chirurgie hinausgeht - und auch da ist nicht alles erlaubt, andererseits begreift er nun so deutlich wie nie, was auf der Erde alles falsch gemacht wurde. Seine neue Familie hatte ihn schließlich in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht, als sie ihm vertrauten, dass er es wahren würde.  
  
"Als du die Stelle gelesen hast, wo rauskommt, dass es bei diesen Aliens vier Geschlechter gibt, kam dir da der Gedanke, der Autor könnte vielleicht schwul sein, weil das...Werbung für mehr Toleranz sein sollte?" erkundigte ich mich bei Allan.  
"Es war der Moment, wo ich mir dann fast hundertprozentig sicher war.  Ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo Adam nach dem Crash wieder zu sich kommt wird der Stil ganz allmählich...lebendiger, sensibler, weicher, lyrischer - je mehr er einer von ihnen wird, Achtung vor der Natur lernt, je zufriedener mit seiner neuen Situation er wird in diesem einfachen, eher kargen aber auch sehr gelassenen Leben, desto weitschweifiger, intensiver und plastischer werden die Schilderungen, immer enthusiastischer und farbiger. Es hat mich dann gar nicht mehr überrascht, weißt du? Als sei ich in diese Vermutung so hineingewachsen - es war kein Aha-Erlebnis, eher das pure Gegenteil. Es war so mitreißend, ich habe es verschlungen – oder vielleicht eher umgekehrt! Es hat mich eingesaugt. Und es tat mir beinahe weh, dass ich noch nicht alles im Original lesen konnte! Es war wie ein Rausch, schätze ich, und ich denke, ich hatte auch Angst vor dem Absturz, denn es war ja schon ziemlich klar, dass die Handlung noch eine sehr üble Wendung nehmen würde!  
Ich sage dir, ich habe sehr mitgelitten und geheult – aber dabei ging es mir trotzdem sehr viel besser, als in den Monaten davor! Es tat irgendwie gut, mal wieder intensive Emotionen zu spüren, ich merkte, dass ich noch lebe und mir eigentlich doch noch etwas vom Leben erhoffe. Ja, das war es wohl...."  
  
Ich würde so etwas niemals in der Öffentlichkeit sagen, dachte ich, peinlich berührt von diesemn unfassbaren Seelenstriptease!  
  
  
Nun, er hatte mich ja vorgewarnt: Schließlich endete dieses Epos aber doch, wie es kommen musste. Die Menschen haben die Lichtgeschwindigkeit inzwischen geknackt und starten eine Invasion, die breite Masse der Bevölkerung ist völlig überrumpelt und überfordert, zunächst gibt es Verhandlungen und die Regierung sieht sich gezwungen, zuzugeben, dass für ihre Wissenschaftler Elektronik Quantenphysik und vieles mehr mitnichten Neuland sind, dass sie sich aber gegen die Nutzung entschieden haben und daher nicht offen für das Zusammenleben mit den Menschen sind und auch an keinem Handelsabkommen interessiert sind. Das unwissende Volk ist natürlich vollkommen überrascht und die Mehrheit von ihnen fühlt sich verarscht und revoltiert. Die Menschen begraben ihre diplomatischen Bemühungen und planen einen Eroberungskrieg, was aber durchsickert. Die Regierung des erdähnlichen Planeten in ihrer Verzweiflung startet entgegen ihrer Religion und Ideologie dann doch eine Offensive, kommt aber mit der Aufrüstung nicht mehr recht hinterher, allerdings haben sie teils effektivere Waffen, als die Menschen, zumal die Erde so unrettbar kaputt ist, dass sie kaum noch Skrupel zu haben brauchen, ihr den Rest zu geben - es gibt aber schon früh auch Überläufer unter den Menschen, die dieses Paradies retten wollen, zuerst warnen sie die Außerirdischen und lassen sie wissen, dass die Menschen das Ökosystem der Erde bereits so ruiniert haben, dass es sich nicht mehr regenerieren wird. Später verraten sie ihnen, dass ein Eroberungskrieg geplant wird. Gegen Ende gerät Adam mit einigem Freunden in Gefangenschaft und sie werden an Bord eines Raumschiffes gebracht. Als es abstürzt finden sie sich auf einem völlig verwüsteten Planeten wieder - und können nicht einmal mehr feststellen, welcher es ist. Durch eine dichte Wolkendecke, verursacht durch einen Fallout, können sie auch die Sterne nicht mehr sehen und etwa so ihre Position bestimmen. Seine letzten Tage nutzt Adam, die ganze Geschichte, aufzuzeichnen und sie können sie mit einer Rakete, die sie aus dem Raumschiffwrack zusammenbauen ins All schießen, wo hoffentlich eine andere Spezies daraus ihre Lehren ziehen wird."  
  
Allan seufzte und wischte sich je eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Ich weiß, der Plot klingt ziemlich durchgeknallt und auch schrecklich, aber die Schilderung von diesen Außerirdischen und ihrem Planeten, ist so...poetisch und idyllisch...gleichzeitig erhaben und sehr ästhetisch, während fast alles, was mit den Menschen zu tun hat, der Zerstörung, die sie bringen, brutal und kaltschnäuzig daher kommt. Es ist ein beeindruckender Kontrast, weißt du? Ich war total hingerissen und auch von der Geschichte erschüttert - und ich habe die ganze Nacht lang gezeichnet. wie. be. sessen! Und es war wie eine Wunderheilung, ich hatte – "  
  
In diesem Moment meldete mein Nokia eine SMS  "Sorry", sagte ich und sah nach.  
  
15:19 Wo seid ihr? SH  
  
"Ähm, wo sind wir jetzt nochmal gerade?"  
"Zwischen Finsbury Park und Seven Sisters."  
Ich tippte das ein und antwortete Sherlock.  
  
"Ich hatte vorher das Gefühl gehabt, nie wieder etwas auf die Reihe zu kriegen, schon gar nichts Kreatives! Und auch noch Schönes...", nahm Allaan den Faden wieder auf. "Wenn ich – ja, wenn ich plötzlich hätte fliegen können, hätte sich das auch nicht besser angefühlt. Ich hab dann die Entwürfe eingescannt und gemailt und bekam dann sehr bald die Reaktion von Don: "Das ist noch viel besser, als alles, was mir vorschwebte! Ich bin fassungslos – wann können wir uns treffen? Und als ich ihn dann zwei Tage später kennenlernte, war ich nicht mal wirklich überrascht, dass es sofort zwischen uns funkte. Es war so ein Gefühl wie: Da bist du ja endlich, ich hab mein Leben lang auf dich gewartet!"  
  
Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ihr noch am selben Abend Sex hattet, dachte ich, das will ich gar nicht wissen!  
  
Er sah mich an, noch immer mit diesem verklärten Blick und fragte: "Kennst du das auch? Ich meine, es war ja bei euch ganz ähnlich – ein gemeinsamer Bekannter hat euch zusammengebracht – später ist dein Hinken einfach verschwunden – Mrs Hudson hat es uns erzählt – und wenn man eure erste Begegnung so auf deinem Blog liest, dann spürt man, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in Sherlock verknallt hast, auch wenn du es sehr flapsig ausdrückst, und irgendwie...mit einer bemüht lockeren Verklemmtheit – sorry: Don ist derjenige von uns, der formulieren kann…"  
  
Spätestens jetzt löste diese Reise die ehemals "längste Zugfahrt meines Lebens" von Platz eins ab.  
  
"Allan...", stammelte ich. "Ich...wir sind wirklich kein Paar. Ja, ich war irgendwie fasziniert von ihm. Verwirrt, weil ich niemals so jemanden getroffen habe. Es war ja, als könne er hellsehen - aber daran habe ich nie geglaubt, und ich fragte mich, wie macht er das bloß...! Und er kann einen so durchdringend ansehen..."  
  
Resigniert verstummte ich als wieder diesen halb bedauernden, halb tadelnden Blick von Allan erntete, der zu sagen schien: Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, dass du es nicht eingestehst und ich kann doch sehen, dass du lügst, das müsste dir doch allmählich klar sein. Ich SEHE so etwas!  
  
"Also! Bei uns war tatsächlich Liebe auf den ersten Blick!" beharrte er. "Tja, als ob an der Geschichte von den Kugelmenschen doch etwas dranwäre  und wir die zwei Hälften eines Ganzen wären! – Oh, wir müssen die Nächste raus!" unterbrach er sich.  
  
  
Glücklicherweise war die Peak Time noch nicht ausgebrochen, so dass wir es auch in der Overland schafften, Sitzplätze zu bekommen. Zwei kleine Mädchen beobachteten uns interessiert – vielleicht zehn und acht, vielleicht Schwestern – und die Kleine sagte zu mir lächelnd und voller Inbrunst: "Du siehst so schön aus...!" Die Größere raunte ihr daraufhin altklug zu. "Du, das ist aber ein Mann!" Die Kleine drehte sich zu ihr um und erklärte: "Das seh‘ ich selber, aber das ist doch egal! Ich wär ja manchmal auch lieber ein Junge, weil die sich prügeln dürfen und sich dreckig machen!"  
  
Allan lachte: "Also, prügeln sollte sich eigentlich niemand, aber du hast ganz recht. Es ist genauso doof, einem Mädchen zu sagen, dass es nicht pfeifen oder auf Bäume klettern darf, wie einem Jungen, dass er sich nicht schminken darf. Du hast einfach moderne und vernünftige Ansichten. Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen!"  
  
Ich war überrascht und kam mir blöd vor, denn ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass Ally sogar ein gutes Elternteil für ein Mädchen abgeben würde und womöglich sogar für einen heterosexuellen Jungen – wer weiß? Und homosexuelle Kinder haben es ja mit heterosexuellen Elternpaaren auch nicht leicht – wie ich an Harry ja gesehen hatte. Die Chandlers dagegen waren natürlich viel toleranter...   
Nicht dass ich über so etwas in den letzten fünf Monaten nachgedacht hätte...!  
  
Ich war dann trotzdem erleichtert, als die beiden Gören an der nächsten Haltestelle ausstiegen.  
  
"Don war aber auch deshalb ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil ich von seinem Roman so hingerissen war, denn er selbst war sich mit diesem Werk gar nicht so sicher", fuhr Ally zu meinem Leidwesen fort. "Die Grundidee hatte er schon mit sechzehn gehabt und ohne die Ermutigung seiner ersten Leserin, einer Großtante, die so ein wenig das schwarze Schaf in der Familie war - oder vielleicht muss man in dem Fall sagen "das Weiße?" – okay, nennen wir es "Enfant terrible" – ohne sie, so gestand er, hätte er das Projekt wohl schon hundertmal aufgegeben."  
  
Ich frage lieber nicht, ob es ein Erfolg wurde, dachte ich.   
Außerdem dürfte das keine große Rolle spielen.  
  
Dann waren wir an unserer letzten Haltestelle angekommen, mir graute ein wenig vor dem doch etwas größeren Schritt abwärts auf den Bahnsteig, aber ich konzentrierte mich und kam dann doch ganz gut unten an.  
  
"So, in zehn Minuten sollten wir da sein", erklärte Allan und wir machten uns auf den Weg, Ally elegant und elastisch, ich immer noch etwas staksend, doch längst nicht mehr so unsicher – aber meine kleinen Zehen taten mir weh und die Ballen ebenfalls.  
  
"Ab morgen habe ich Spreizfüße!" verkündete ich.  
"Ach, Unsinn! Bei mir ist noch lange kein Halux Valgus in Sicht – 'n leichten Spreizfuß hab ich schon, aber so schnell geht das sicher nicht", beruhigte er mich.  
  
  
Es war derzeit noch nicht viel los hier. Ein paar Mütter mit Kinderwagen, solche mit kleinen Kindern, von denen einige meinten, es sei ratsam, die Straße zu wechseln, ältere Herrschaften mit Hund, von denen ein paar angewidert bis feindselig dreinschauten – bis hin zu einem geknurrten: "Da muss in letzter Zeit irgendwo ein Nest sein..."  
  
"Gute Deduktion", raunte ich Allan trocken zu, der gleich mädchenhaft zu kichern begann.  
  
  
Wir gingen schon etwa fünf Minuten, als auf einmal hinter einer feinsäuberlich geschnittenen Buchshecke zwei Gestalten hervorsprangen.   
"Du hattest recht, da sind wieder welche!" grinste der eine. "Na, ihr zwei verrückten Vögelchen?"  
  
Oh, nein, dachte ich, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel – in diesem Fummel und mit Allys geliebter Julia-Perücke! Nicht jetzt!  
  
"Hallo, Jungs, seid so nett und versucht nicht, uns zu rupfen – er hat Stunden gebraucht, mich zu stylen", behauptete ich.  
"Wie war das noch?" raunte Ally düster. "Jungs dürfen sich prügeln...? Oh, Shit...!"  
  
Ich hätte jetzt den Revolver ziehen können, aber dann hätte  uns der nächste brave Bobby einkassiert. Etwas ratlos schob ich mich vor Allan und versuchte, entschlossen auszusehen.  
  
"Ja, wer hat denn nun hier die Hosen an?" lachte der Erste.  
  
Und Ally wisperte: "Nimm die Handtasche..."  
Gleichzeitig bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er die Reisetasche von der Schulter gleiten ließ und sie noch unauffällig an dem längeren Riemen nahm.  
  
Oh, verstehe...!  
  
Die rechte Hand des Zweiten schnellte plötzlich vor. aber noch ehe der Kerl nach den platinblonden Locken grapschen konnte, hatte ich ihm die Tasche gegen den Kopf geschleudert – und rasch wieder eingeholt.  
  
"Woah!" Der Kerl hielt sich entrüstet das Ohr. "Was hast'n daaa drin!?"  
"Ne Knarre, um mir Kerle wie dich vom Leib zu halten!" klärte ich ihn auf und versuchte böse zu gucken – hatte aber meine Zweifel, dass das in dieser Optik gelingen würde.   
Aber die beiden waren nun doch verunsichert.  
  
Doch auf einmal hupte es rechts neben uns.  
  
"Hey, Ally! – Wollt ihr mitfahren?"  
"Hallo, Bella, gute Idee!" rief Allan erleichtert, "Komm!" rief er mir zu und wir beeilten uns, uns in den violetten  
Nissan Qashqai mit Regenbogenflagge an der Seite zu retten.  
"Haaah", seufzte Allan theatralisch. "Du kommst genau richtig. Arabella, das ist mein Nachbar John, John das ist Arabella!"  
"Ah, eine der Titanias, richtig?" fragte ich.  
  
Sie war bestimmt ein ganzes Stück größer als ich und sehr schlank aber vollbusig, die Haare trug sie in einem Pixie-Schnitt in einem irritierenden Blauton.  
  
"Wolltest du nicht früher da sein? Ist irgendwas passiert?"  
"War ich ja! Aber mein Kostüm ist weg! Ich hab es vorgestern ausnahmsweise mal nicht mitgenommen, weil ich noch woanders hinmusste und ich dachte, das bekommt keiner mit, wo ich das verstecke! Ich bin sowas von sauer, sag ich dir!"  
"Ach, verdammt, das ist aber jetzt wirklich zu blöd! Der Kopfputz auch?"  
"Ich könnte theoretisch auch den von Bridget aufsetzen, aber ihr Kostüm passt mir doch so gar nicht!"  
"Ja, du hast recht – aber da finden wir schon was, wer sagt denn, dass ihr beide dasselbe anhaben müsst – müssen wir vielleicht nochmal mit dem Licht experimentieren, wenn es gar nicht anders geht."  
"Oder Bridget spielt am Samstag...", brummte Arabella Strauss düster. Einer der Namen, die mir im Gedächtnis haften geblieben waren.  
Allan und ich sahen einander an. "Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte!" stellte er empört fest.  
  
Konnte es so einfach sein? …oder spielten vielleicht doch irgendwelche jungen Nichtsnutze eine Rolle? Jungs aus dem Stadtteil, vielleicht welche, die sogar mal in diesem Theater hatten bei einer Aufführung helfen müssen – die Sorte Schüler, die dann lieber sägt und schraubt – bloß nicht selber Theater spielen, das ist was für Mädchen und Schwuchteln...So Typen, wie die gerade eben...  
könnte auch passen...  
  
"So, da sind wir mal wieder!" meldete Bella.  
  
Vorsichtig und immer noch etwas unsicher kletterte ich aus dem Wagen. Zuerst irgendwie um 90° drehen und die Füße nach draußen... Allan stand vor mir, hielt die Tür auf und reichte mir die Hand mit einem leicht spöttischen Schmunzeln. Ich lächelte genervt zurück und ließ mir kopfschüttelnd aus dem Fond helfen. Die Rückseite des viktorianischen Theaterchens war wenig beeindruckend. Arabella hatte uns fast direkt am hinteren Bühneneingang abgesetzt und fuhr weiter, um zu parken.  
  
Allan grüßte den mürrischen, mittelalten Pförtner in seinem Schalterräumchen mit einem tuntigen "Hi!", was mir einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, weil es ein bisschen nach Moriarty im Hallenbad klang.  
  
Ich nickte ihm betreten zu.  
  
Ob es vielleicht doch er war? Nur: weswegen...?  
  
  
Ich folgte Allan nach links einen Flur entlang, der mindestens fünf Yard hoch zu sein schien. Das ließ ihn schmal und äußerst ungemütlich wirken. So gelangten wir bis zu einem alten, frostigen Stiegenhaus mit hölzernen Stufen und schmiedeeisernem Geländer unter einem abgegriffenen Handlauf und zur Stahltür eines später eingebauten Personenaufzugs.  
  
Mir wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Gleich würde ich da sein – in einem Käfig voller Narren, mit ihnen eingesperrt sozusagen. Lauter schrille Gestalten jeglicher Couleur des Regenbogens. In ihrer Mitte würde ich der getarnte Exot sein, der Außenseiter –   
…oder sie würden mir ebenso wenig glauben, wie Allan.  
Dass uns zum Beispiel Mrs Hudson für ein Paar halten wollte oder andere heterosexuelle Leute wie etwas Sebastian Wilkes, das war eine Sache. Unangenehm, aber nicht gruselig.  
Aber dass Allan es auch glaubte, das machte mir schon beinahe Angst.  
  
Meine leichte Übelkeit rührte wohl nicht von der Aufwärtsbewegung des Lifts her. Mit einem Wupps! hielten wir im zweiten Stock und Allan stieg zuerst aus. Durch eine weißgestrichene, geschlossene Tür drangen gedämpfte Stimmen und zu meiner Überraschung auch Gelächter. Allan öffnete und der Lärm schwoll an.  
  
Offenkundig handelte es sich eigentlich um einen Ballettsaal, wie der Spiegel an der einen Längsseite und die horizontal angebrachte Stange an der anderen verrieten, doch im Augenblick war er mit Tischen, Stühlen und Spiegeln als Garderobe hergerichtet. Ein buntes Volk tummelte sich dort gerade bei einer etwas verfrühten Tee-Pause. Einige waren wohl in ihren Kostümen, wie ein Kerl in einem grünblau schillernden Glitzeranzug mit hochgestelltem Kragen und unfassbar glamourösem Makeup oder dem kleinen Kerl der ein braunes Ganzkörpertrikot trug, das einer blickdichten Strumpfhose mit aufgenähtem grünem Laub glich und ein nur wenig größerer in einem roten Kleid, dessen Rock einer nach unten geöffneten Blüte ähnelte, auf dem Kopf eine altmodische Damenbadehaube aus lauter roten Rosen.  
  
Dagegen sahen die beiden athenischen Jünglinge in ihren knielangen Chitons und den Sandalen schon fast normal aus – naja, wären da nicht diese kunstvoll ziselierten und geradezu einbettonierten Lockenschnörkel gewesen, die mich an die Kapitelle ionischer Säulen denken ließen und der schnurdünne Vollbart des einen, der wie die Kontur einer Comicfigur auf der Kante seines Unterkiefers entlanglief.  
  
"Hallo, Ally! geht's dir besser?" fragte ein großer, dürrer Typ im Arbeiterkittel und sie begrüßten einander mit einer Umarmung, Bussi links und rechts – dem würde ich wohl am besten mit einer ausgestreckten Hand zuvorkommen!  
  
"Oh, und das ist also Sherlocks – " Die schwule Bohnenstange hob die Zeige- und Mittelfinger um zwei Gänsefüßchen in die Luft zu kratzen, "Mitbewohner! Hallo, John, ich bin Quentin!"  
"Ehm, einer von diesen Handwerkern – hab wieder vergessen, welcher..."  
"Flute, der Blasebalgflicker. Wir können uns selbst kaum alle anderen merken. Es ist echt unübersichtlich."  
  
Von weiter hinten kamen nun Donald und ein paar andere auf uns zu. Ally eilte in die starken Arme seines Mannes, der ihn zärtlich lächelnd begrüßte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, während sie einander küssten.  
  
Hinter ihm tauchte ein Kerl im Blaumann auf, aus dessen Oberschenkeltasche ein Zollstock ragte, und der wahrscheinlich entweder den Zimmermann, also Peter Quince oder den Tischler vorstellen sollte, und einen großer, hagerer Transvestit im kleinen Schwarzen mit türkiser Federboa, Netzstrümpfen und Stilettos und einer Perücke aus langem, glatten schwarzem Haar, eine affige, Teleskop-Zigarettenspitze zwischen den langen, dünnen Fingern.  
  
Ich merkte, dass er mich wohl schon eine ganze Weile schmunzelnd musterte und dann war es mir, als würde ich gleich abstürzen, denn auf einmal erkannte ich diese Augen und diese Wangenknochen, die geschwungenen Lippen und den zu kräftig wirkenden Unterkiefer...  
  
SHERLOCK...?!  
  
Mit dem wiegenden, sicheren Schritt eines Laufstegmodells kam er auf mich zu, blieb dann dicht vor mir stehen und sah auf mich herunter wie er es am Ende unseres ersten Falles getan hatte und lächelte.  
  
"Schau nicht so entsetzt, Joanna!" sagte er dann in leicht genervtem Ton, ehe er halb zerknirscht, halb unwirsch hinzusetzte: "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, es wäre...nett, so aus Solidarität..., weißt du?"  
  
Nett..., echote es hohl in meinem Kopf.   
  
"Oh, du...dachtest, es würde mir weniger ausmachen, wenn du...auch...?"  
"uuund....als erm, Vertrauensbildende Maßnahme für unsere Verdächtigen – hat ihnen Spaß gemacht, sich an mir auszutoben."  
  
Großer Gott, Sherlock, wie das klingt...!  
  
"...naja, ich konnte dafür ja schlecht noch einen Abstecher in die Baker Street machen, hätte viel zu lange gedauert", fuhr er fort.  
"Ally...also, ich hab gehört, dass er in deinem Schrank gestöbert hat – nur ganz kurz...zwei Kleidersäcke aufgemacht und einen Karton...schätze ich...", stammelte ich mich und fragte mich, ob ich das wirklich wissen wollte.  
"Ja. Da war mal ein Fall, wo ich sowas brauchte.  
Außerdem sind das Stücke, die meinem Onkel zu eng geworden sind."  
"Onkel..." Das Wort war mir ausdruckslos einfach aus dem Mund gefallen.  
"Rudy. Ja.  
Du hast also…wirklich nicht geguckt…?   
Das sieht dir ähnlich…"  
  
Rudi…? dachte ich irritiert. Lassen wir das...  
  
"Ehm, du weißt nicht schon wer's war?" fragte ich.  
"Tze...!" machte er, zog mädchenhaft die Schultern zusammen und warf dabei die Unterarme hoch. "ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung...!"  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Also das frz. Stück von 1973 (der Kinofilm '78 – mit 2 Sequels)/(das Broadway-Musical von '83), dessen amerikanisches Remake Birdcage vielleicht bekannter ist, heißt La Cage aux Folles, nach dem gleichnamigen fiktiven Nachtklub, was wörtlich „Der Käfig voller Närrinnen (oder eher „…weiblicher Verrückter)“ heißen müsste, der männliche Plural wäre „foux“.
> 
> Besonders bekannt aus dem Musical:  
> I am what I am…  
> und die Reprise  
> We are what we are...
> 
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4VMudwlVEU"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4VMudwlVEU[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEcb-T0vC44"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEcb-T0vC44[/link]
> 
> Der Inhalt?  
> Ein schwules Paar, Nachtklubbesitzer Georges und sein alternder Star Albin haben den Sohn von Albin und seiner Ex-Frau Sybil großgezogen.  
> Doch - "was haben wir nur falsch gemacht?!" - der junge Jean-Michel liebt ein Mädchen - blöderweise die Tochter eines erzkonservativen Politikers...
> 
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLw19vv4tUU"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLw19vv4tUU[/link]  
> oder deutsch...  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpTCS_wGEow"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpTCS_wGEow[/link]  
> 


	249. Eine Backhouse-Variation?

 

  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich ratlos und merkte, dass mein Blick an den irritierenden, schwarzen, falschen Wimpern hängen blieb und gar nicht wirklich Sherlocks Augen erreichte.  
In dem Moment blitzte es: "Erst mal Fotos!" rief Allan vergnügt, knipste uns ein paarmal. Sherlock hatte, ehe ich's mich versah seinen Arm samt der halben Federboa um meine Schultern gelegt und lächelte. versuchte dann verführerisch dreinzusehen und schnappte sich zuletzt meine Hand und streckte sie Richtung Objektiv, damit man meine Regenbogennägel besser sehen sollte. Allan hielt drauf wie ein Paparazzo, dann drückte er dem Kollegen im Arbeitskittel sein Smartphone in die Hand, ehe er und Don uns in die Position für ein Gruppenfoto zogen. Ich war zu verdattert, um es zu verhindern.  
Das war wie ein grotesker Traum, der mich völlig überforderte.  
Ich war entsetzt...  
…wahrscheinlich aus verschiedenen Gründen, aber das konnte ich in dem Moment nicht so recht analysieren, ich meine: da war dieser...weibliche Sherlock, den ich gar nicht sehen, nicht wahrhaben wollte und den ich trotzdem anstarren musste! Das Gesicht war einfach total überzeugend! Die Hände waren zwar insgesamt zu groß, aber in den langen, schwarzen Satinhandschuhen fiel das letztlich nicht auf, denn ihre Proportionen schienen perfekt.  
...aber sie mussten ihm irgendwelche Polster auf die Hüften gepackt haben – nicht viel, nur genug, um seine Taille optisch noch etwas schmaler zu machen...  
Der Anblick wirkte schon irgendwie verstörend auf mich, auch wenn sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte.  
Tja und dann noch:  
Sherlock hatte noch keine Ahnung?!  
Okay, das war ein Haufen Leute, aber wie schwer konnte das für ihn denn schon sein?  
  
Mir wurde klar, dass ich im Stillen gehofft hatte, dass wir bald wieder verschwinden könnten - andererseits hätte ich dann ja wieder im Fummel quer durch die Stadt gemusst..., also vielleicht doch nicht...  
  
"Okay, Prinzessin, das reicht fürs erste", hörte ich Don sagen. "Geh‘n wir doch gerade nach nebenan, den Raum könnt ihr als Büro und Verhörzimmer nutzen...", erklärte er an den Detektiv gewandt und ging voraus, Sherlock und ich folgten ihm.  
  
"Das ehemalige Raucherzimmer, offenkundig...", stellte Sherlock fest, sah kurz aus dem Fenster und ließ sich auf einem der schäbigen Stühle nieder, die kreuz und quer bei einen abgewetzten Tisch standen. Dann besann er sich, lächelte süß und schlug kokett die Beine übereinander.  
  
"Darauf wäre sogar ich gekommen", spöttelte ich, denn der schmuddelige Braunton der Decke und der Tapete war äußerst verräterisch und zweifellos im Lauf vieler Jahre durch stetes, fleißiges Qualmen entstanden – der weiße Rauchmelder dagegen sah geradezu jungfräulich aus. Ich musste einfach irgendetwas sagen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch da war – wobei...wollte ich das eigentlich sein? Das hier war irre...!  
  
Sherlock betrachtete nachdenklich die goldfarbene Teleskopspitze und seufzte tuntig: "Du armes, nutzloses Ding! Ja, ich hätte jetzt auch gerne eine Zigarette!" Dann sah er mich mit einem Lächeln an, das wohl aufmunternd wirken sollte, und verkündete: "Ich habe schon jemanden losgeschickt, um Fingerfarbstempelkissen aus der nächsten Bastelabteilung zu holen, dann können wir uns aufteilen und es geht etwas schneller – "  
"Nein, lass uns zusammen weitermachen!" widersprach ich hastig, während ich mich ebenfalls setzte. "Du könntest zu grob mit den Mädels umspringen. Ally hatte schon einen mittelprächtigen Nervenzusammenbruch!" zischte ich dann – zufrieden, ein stichhaltiges Argument gefunden zu haben. Anders als sonst, ging es mir in dieser Situation darum, MICH unseren Verdächtigen gegenüber nicht allein behaupten zu müssen und nicht etwa wie sonst, Sherlock zu beschützen. Augenblicklich erinnerte ich mich lebhaft an Kenny Prince, wie er dicht neben mir auf dem Sofa gelandet war und mit dem hilfesuchenden Augenaufschlag einer verfolgten Unschuld aus einer alten Raymond Chandler-Verfilmung sagte: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll…!"  
  
Moment?  
Chandler?  
  
Krass...!  
  
"Na, gut, wenn du meinst. Ich dachte, du hättest die Frauen übernehmen können, aber auch gut…", seufzte Sherlock.  
  
Oh..., so weit hatte ich gar nicht gedacht...  
  
Aber nun konnte ich ja schlecht eine 180°-Wende machen, also versuchte ich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Hast du denn Fingerspuren gefunden, mit denen du die Abdrücke vergleichen kannst?" fragte ich.  
"Die Chandlers haben gestern mit den anderen besprochen, dass sie mich anfragen wollen wegen ihres Problems. Deshalb sollten alle, die eine schriftliche Drohung erhalten und diese aufgehoben haben, sie heute mitbringen."  
"Fingerabdrücke von Papier?" erkundigte sich Ally in der Tür stehend.  
"Ja, ein poröses Zeug, wie das, woraus Kindermalblöcke bestehen", antwortete Sherlock an mich gewandt. "Nicht so einfach wie bei gängigem Druckerpapier, aber es geht. Mit Silbernitrat. Wir werden Warzensalbe verwenden müssen. Ich bezweifle, dass mein Vorrat reicht. Stand auch auf der Einkaufsliste."  
"Tja, Allan", wandte ich mich an unseren Nachbarn und versuchte dabei, nicht zu breit zu grinsen. "Da werde ich wohl diese Nägel loswerden müssen; wenn ich diese Drohschreiben untersuche, muss ich Latexhandschuhe anziehen..."  
"Nein, lass mal, das übernehme ich. Ich habe auch schon ein paar fotografiert und an einen Zeitungskiosk gemailt", erklärte er, während er sich geziert an den Fingerspitzen seiner Handschuhe zupfte, um dieser zu lockern. "Der Betreiber ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig und wird sich bemühen, die Zeitschriften zu ermitteln, aus denen die Buchstaben oder Worte ausgeschnitten wurden. Besonders interessant finde ich das hier..."  
  
Er hatte inzwischen einen Handschuh ausgezogen und zeigte mir ein Foto auf seinem iPhone:  
  
Do you really think you're safe now?  
GayPride comes before the Fall…  
  
(Bei GayPride waren die Buchstaben in Pink und Lavendel und der Rest in den sechs Farben des Pride-Regenbogen.)  
  
"Das war die Nachricht zu dem herabgeworfenen Scheinwerfer", sagte ich. "Haben wir das Ding?  
"Ja, aber der war sauber.  
Seltsamerweise...", setzte Sherlock nachdenklich hinzu.  
"Moment? Dieser Handwerker hat ihn nicht angefasst? Und auch sonst niemand? Irgendwer muss ihn aber doch zumindest von der Bühne geräumt haben!" fragte ich irritiert.  
Sherlock grinste fröhlich: "Ja, nicht? Du hast es erfasst! Das war der Moment, wo sie endgültig beschlossen, die Sache ernst zu nehmen und mich hinzuzuziehen, egal was die Polizei dazu gesagt hatte. Also haben sie ihn in ein sauberes Handtuch eingeschlagen, ohne ihn anzufassen. Auch auf den zusammengekehrten Scherben ist nichts zu finden."  
"Na, super: Alles richtig gemacht und trotzdem keine Spur!" spottete ich.  
"Und was sagst du hierzu?" fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das iPhone.  
"Oh, ja, Ally sagte dieser bunte GayPride-Schriftzug sei am Stück. Na, das müsste man doch wiederfinden, oder?"  
"Denke ich auch. Aber das ist kein Zeitungspapier. Es ist von einer Zeitschrift – oder besser gesagt, einem Hochglanzmagazin. Wieso sollte ein Feind solcher Veranstaltungen, ein solches Heft kaufen?"  
"Verstehe. Vielleicht hat er's aber aus dem Müll? Oder das dient der Irreführung?"  
"Zur Irreführung hätte man doch nichts genommen, was danach aussieht, als käme die Bedrohung aus den eigenen Reihen!" widersprach Sherlock ungeduldig.  
  
Ja, das ist entschieden besser, dachte ich, wenn ich ihn nicht ansehe. Gut, dass seine Stimme jetzt wenigstens wieder normal klingt…!  
  
"Hm..., da ist was dran..."; grübelte ich. "Ich hab das Skript mit, wie du gesagt hast und ich hab ein paar Theorien notiert - naja, Theorien ist vielleicht etwas hochgestochen, denn keine klingt für mich wirklich überzeugend."  
  
Ich hatte Sherlock unterdessen mein Notizbuch hingehalten, er hatte es mir aus der Hand genommen und studierte meine Ideen. Runzelte er die Stirn wegen meiner Doktorklaue so oder wegen des Inhalts?  
  
"Andererseits...wir hatten es schon mit ziemlich verqueren Ideen zu tun, bei unseren Tätern...", gab ich zu bedenken.  
  
Eigentlich beruhigte mich dieser Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie. Sherlocks Züge wirkten nicht mehr so weiblich: Der durchdringende Blick, die gerunzelte Stirn – vor allem diese Falte über der Nasenwurzel. Er sah wieder mehr nach sich selber aus...  
  
"Wie kommst du auf diesen Finanzierungsbetrug?!" staunte Sherlock ungläubig.  
"Du kennst The Producers nicht? Frühling für Hitler?"  
  
Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du weißt nicht, wer Hitler ist...!?  
Nein, warte, auf der Kreuzfahrt wusste er was über Nazis und Juden Vergasen, also...  
  
"Wieso Frühling...? Egal... es könnte ja sein, dass...", murmelte er und presste die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen.  
  
Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, ob das Show war, oder ob es wirklich etwas änderte, wenn er versuchte so auszusehen, als litten seine Gehirnwindungen unter akuter Verstopfung...  
Stöhnend riss er sich die Finger vom Kopf, als könne er Schaden nehmen, wenn er diesen Versuch nicht sofort abbreche.  
  
Dramaqueen...!   
  
"Nein, aber die Sabotage treibt doch jemand von hier aus! Und diese Person wird entweder bezahlt oder weiß Bescheid zumindest falls es das Ziel ist, dieses ganze Projekt zum Scheitern zu bringen...  
Donald: Gibt es hier jemanden, der Versicherungsfachmann ist - oder so etwas? Und Allan, welche Verbindungen haben Sie spielen lassen, um an dieses Haus und an die Profischauspieler heranzukommen? Wem haben Sie das Stück zu lesen gegeben?"  
  
Allan riss die Augen auf und sah zu Tode erschrocken aus.  
  
"Das...das kann nicht sein...!" stammelte er.  
"Allan, ich weiß, das ist hart für dich, aber – "  
  
Ich brach ab.  
  
HART...  
  
Oh, pass doch auf, was du sagst...!  
  
"Ich meine, wäre es nicht erträglicher, wenn die Hauptschuld jemand zu tragen hat, der hier gar nicht mitspielt?"  
  
Allan sah mich hilflos an und nagte an seiner Unterlippe.  
  
"N-naja..., das schon...", stammelte er. "Aber jetzt läuft uns die Zeit davon - und wenn wir das Ganze nicht intern und diskret regeln können...wir hatten gehofft, dass nichts nach außen dringen muss...", erklärte er quengelig.  
"Streng genommen liegt bereits ein Straftatbestand vor und wenn es sich außerdem um Betrug handelt, dann ist es endgültig keine zivilrechtliche Angelegenheit mehr - dann müsste ein Strafantrag gestellt werden, sonst machen sich alle mitschuldig", erörterte Sherlock.  
  
Die Chandlers schwiegen betreten – vor allem Ally. Don warf seiner Prinzessin einen seltsamen Blick zu und dieser senkte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
"Tja, man kann nicht alles haben, nicht? Entscheidend ist, dass niemand zu Schaden kommen soll, oder? – Lassen wir die beiden mal alleine beraten. Sagt Bescheid, wenn wir euch die Leute mit den Drohbotschaften reinschicken sollen."  
  
Sherlock nickte nur knapp.  
  
"Gute Idee, Don", stimmte ich zu.  
  
"Und bringt uns die Taschen her", befahl Sherlock.  
  
  
Nachdem sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, wandte ich mich Sherlock zu. Er sah sich die hellen Makeupflecken auf den Fingerspitzen des Handschuhs an, die er noch trug, dann hob er den Blick in meine Augen und lächelte. "Wirklich süß..." Er streckte die Hand aus und legte vorsichtig eine Locke auf meiner Schulter zurecht. Ich hatte Mühe, mich davon abzuhalten zurückzuzucken.  
  
ICH. BIN. NICHT. SÜSS!  
Ich wollte ihn anknurren, anschreien, aber ich konnte nicht.  
Das kannte ich von mir sonst nicht.  
Fight, manchmal auch Flight.  
Aber nicht dieses Erstarren des Kaninchens vor der Schlange...  
  
Nervös versuchte ich, ob ich wenigstens einen meiner künstlichen Nägel lockern könnte. Diese Dinger machten mir die größten Sorgen...  
"Lass deine Nägel in Ruhe, John. Ich bin sicher, Allan weiß, wie sie am besten runtergehen...", murmelte Sherlock gelassen und abgelenkt.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass er mein Notizbuch dicht bis vor seine Augen heranholte - seit wann war er denn kurzsichtig? So konnte er doch unmöglich noch –   
  
Es war als würde meine Denkfähigkeit schockgefrostet, denn Sherlock führte das Notizbuch an seine Lippen und presste sie auf das nächste freie Blatt, wo sie einen dunkelroten Abdruck hinterließen.  
  
...das...das ist nur wie bei einem Fingerabdruck..., er wollte einfach mal wissen, wie's ausssieht...! stammelte ich mühsam in meinen verwirrten Gedanken. ...s-sonst gar nichts...!  
  
Ich wagte kaum daran zu denken, dass er von mir verlangen könnte, das Gleiche zu tun, um unsere Spuren zu vergleichen...  
  
"Das Seltsame ist...", begann Sherlock nachdenklich, "normalerweise werden solche Schnipselmosaike eher bei Erpresserbotschaften verwendet. Bei Entführungen – aber nicht bei Drohungen oder Vorankündigungen von Morden. – Einen Mord anzukündigen, ist überhaupt äußerst unklug. Es gibt keine konkrete Forderung. Es heißt zwar mal, dass sie verschwinden und dass Don sich nicht an Shakespeares Werk vergreifen soll, aber es bleibt alles merkwürdig diffus."  
  
"Vielleicht denkt der...Autor dieser Nachrichten, dass dadurch, falls er auffliegen sollte, das Vergehen als weniger gravierend gelten wird. Er könnte versuchen, sich darauf rauszureden, dass er sie nur erschrecken und...seinem Ekel Ausdruck verleihen wollte – nichts weiter."  
  
"Aber er kennt sich aus, er weiß, wer das Stück umgearbeitet hat, und er geht hier ein und aus, ohne dass es jemandem auffällt...  
  
Und das ist übrigens das Foto von der allerersten Nachricht."  
  
"Perverse, raus!"  stand da in Pink-Rot auf dem schwarzen Boden.  
  
"Die Schrift sieht komisch aus...", befand ich.  
  
"Das auch. Aber wieso zuerst Pink und dann Rot darüber? Wieso nicht Weiß oder Hellgelb?"  
  
"Hm...du meinst, ein Schwulenhasser würde kein Pink nehmen. Da ist wohl was dran."  
  
"...aber du hast recht, die Schrift sieht wirklich komisch aus..." Sherlock drehte das Smartphone um 180°, das Foto drehte sich natürlich zeitlich verzögert ebenfalls, doch für einen Moment sah man den Schriftzug auf dem Kopf.  
  
"Oh..., warte, was ist das...?"  
  
"Was meinst du...?" wunderte ich mich.  
  
Sherlock zoomte ein Detail heran. "Interessant..."  
  
"Komm schon, du Geheimniskrämer, mach es nicht so spannend..."  
  
"Also, bei einem Pinsel oder einem Füller kannst du das Schreibgerät nicht über das Papier schieben. Du musst es ziehen. Beim Pinsel erst recht, sonst fächern sich nur die Borsten auf. Du verstehst, was ich meine? Sieh dir mal die Struktur an. Die Striche wurden alle nach oben geführt. Ich glaube, wer das geschrieben hat, hat es auf dem Kopf stehend geschrieben...und mit Links."  
  
Ich musste lachen. "Das ist allerdings wirklich pervers – wieso auf dem Kopf? Um die Schrift zu verstellen?"  
  
"Das ist es ja, John. Bei diffusen, schwammigen Drohbotschaften ohne konkrete Forderungen wissen die Empfänger zumeist, von wem sie kommen, aber sie können es nicht beweisen. Der Absender WILL sogar, dass sie es wissen. Es ist ein grausames Psycho-Machtspiel, Stalking für Fortgeschrittene. – Nimm Anonymous – wenn auch als Paradebeispiel. Manch einer mag sich dabei natürlich dümmer anstellen... Es ist dann nicht so sehr der Inhalt, der erschreckt, sondern zu wissen, dass dieses Individuum dich nach wie vor auf dem Kieker hat, in der Nähe ist, die Möglichkeit hätte, dir etwas anzutun, ohne dass du dich effektiv dagegen wehren kannst. Du weißt, du bist ihm hilflos ausgeliefert... Und solange nicht wirklich etwas passiert, wird die Polizei nichts unternehmen."  
  
Ich konnte nicht ganz vermeiden, dass mich unwillkürlich ein leiser Schauer überlief.  
  
"So, wie wenn Anonymous als Kommentar zu meinem Post über Das große Spiel schreibt: Ich mag eine gute Geschichte", pflichtete ich bei. "Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber was sagt dir das?"  
  
"Kennst du den Fall Graham Backhouse*?"  
  
"Hm, nicht dass ich wüsste...", sagte ich etwas überrumpelt.  
  
"Es war im Vorfrühling 1984 in einem Kaff in Westengland. Backhouse war eigentlich Friseur, aber seit dem Tod seines Vaters lebte er auf dessen Bauernhof zusammen mit seiner Frau und den zwei Kindern. Er war lausig als Farmer, verschuldet und unbeliebt; und mit einem Nachbarn hatte er Streit wegen eines Stücks Land zwischen den Grundstücken. Eines Morgens fand  er den Kopf eines seiner Lämmer auf einen Zaunpfahl gespießt und dazu die Nachricht – "  
"You next!" fiel ich ein. "Natürlich! Der Kerl war es selbst, nicht? Er ist darauf zur Polizei und hat gesagt, dass er schon mehr Drohungen erhalten hätte und er hat sich dann weitere geschrieben. Bald danach hat eine Art Autobombe gebastelt und in sein eigenes Auto eingebaut, weil seine Frau es nehmen würde, wenn ihr eigener Wagen Probleme hatte. Sie überlebte aber, dabei mussten die Ärzte über ein Pfund an Schrotkugeln und Schrapnellen aus ihr rausoperieren! Er hat dann, glaube ich, später den Nachbarn erschossen und versucht, es so aussehen zu lassen, als sei es Notwehr, aber die Bluttropfen haben ihn verraten: Er hatte sich mit dem Messer des Nachbarn erst nachträglich selbst verletzt. Außerdem eine Spur auf einer der Drohbotschaften. Irgendein Kulikringel, der sich auf ein darunterliegendes Blatt des Schreibblocks durchgedrückt hat. Als ich den Fall bei Forensic Files sah, konnte mich erinnern, schon als Kind darüber etwas gesehen zu haben – sicher wegen der Sache mit dem Schafskopf", mutmaßte ich.  
"Sehr ungenau, wie üblich, aber dir sei verziehen – worauf ich hinaus will, hier soll etwas verschleiert werden. Also, - wenn wir uns mal Backhouse als Vorlage nehmen..., nur mal angenommen, es würde jemand diesen Hausmeister/Pförtner oder die Putzfrau um die Ecke bringen wollen - oder...den Theaterarzt oder einen Handwerker wie diesen Beleuchtungsfachmenschen oder seinen Lehrling oder die Leute, die diese Seilbahn warten...oder...den Journalisten, der in eine der Endproben gehen wird und eine Vorankündigung schreiben soll - oder  irgendeinen Premierengast, der noch zur Feier dableibt, aber es soll aussehen, als hätte es den Falschen erwischt. Nur dass eben dieses Mal unser Möchtegernmörder nicht sich selbst als das eine bedrohte Ziel darstellt, weil er schlauer sein will als Backhouse, und deshalb eine ganze Zielgruppe scheinbar aufs Korn nimmt."  
Daran, dass es eine Launchparty geben würde, hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht - natürlich! Publikum und Darsteller, Regisseur et cetera, alle im Foyer oder sonst einem großen Saal – oder ganz klassisch auf der Bühne und Hinterbühne, eng gedrängt, alle mit Sektglas - ein Horrorszenario für jeden Personenschützer.  
"Aufwändig, aber denkbar...", überlegte ich. "Wenn der Mord wirklich auf der Premierenfeier begangen werden soll, müssen wir uns ranhalten. Dort wird es absolut unübersichtlich. Allerdings würde ich dann ein Gift verwenden...irgendetwas, dass es nach Herzinfarkt aussehen lässt oder so – dazu würde man aber nicht dieses Verwirrspiel brauchen, im Gegenteil: das wäre kontraproduktiv... Aber vielleicht kennt sich unser Mörder in spe mit Gift nicht aus und kennt seine Grenzen, weiß vielleicht von Fällen, wo eine Vergiftung schiefging..."  
"Außerdem sind alle nervös und trotz dieser Botschaften könnte es am Ende wie ein Unfall aussehen und ohne weitere Indizien könnte man nicht einmal beweisen, ob wirklich ein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen dem...Personenschaden und diesen Hassnachrichten besteht. Ein gerissener Verteidiger könnte das dann schamlos ausnutzen", ergänzte Sherlock. "Deine Theorien sind ja nicht verkehrt – bloß bisher zeigt sich zu wenig Effekt. Mal von dem Scheinwerfer abgesehen, müsste unser Saboteur nicht längst schwerere Geschütze aufgefahren haben? Zerstörte Kulissen und Kostüme, zumal, wenn noch genügend Zeit bleibt, sie zu ersetzen, sind zwar ärgerlich und auch beunruhigend, aber davon lässt man sich doch nicht ernsthaft abschrecken! Also will er nicht, dass sie wirklich aufgeben."  
"Ja...und wenn der Mörder es dann noch so dreht, dass es so aussieht, als hätte es jeden treffen können, oder zumindest eine größere Auswahl an Leuten, wird man wahrscheinlich für bestimmt ein Drittel von ihnen auch für irgendwen anders ein plausibles Motiv finden können, was meinst du?"  
"Eine Nadel im Nadelkissen.  
Oder wir haben es mit etwas völlig anderem zu tun."  
"Ally hat unter anderem vorgeschlagen, dass der Täter vielleicht einfach einen Dachschaden hat. Vielleicht hat er sogar eine dissoziative Identitätsstörung und weiß gar nicht, dass eine seiner anderen Persönlichkeiten das tut. Also mal zum Beispiel...eine Teilidentität, die nicht akzeptieren kann, dass die echte, also die dominierende Persönlichkeit homosexuell ist oder transgender oder was...", sagte ich schulterzuckend.  
  
Ja, wieso nicht? Man weiß ja selbst, es wäre einfacher, hetero zu sein, man würde nicht anecken – und erst recht…  
Es gibt bestimmt unter Transgendermenschen einen Ausdruck für die „Normalen“, für die, die sich mit ihrem biologischen Geschlecht wohlfühlen…  
  
"Das klingt mir zu sehr nach einem miesen, amerikanischen Krimi..."  
"Es wäre eine sehr traurige Lösung… Aber täusch‘ dich nicht, es mag selten sein, aber es gibt da die merkwürdigsten Dinge: Es soll sogar vorkommen, dass eine Teilpersönlichkeit allergisch auf Substanzen reagiert, die bei einer anderen keine Allergie auslöst**."  
  
Es geschah nicht oft, dass ich Sherlock zum Staunen brachte.  
  
Brrr…! Die Überraschung ließ ihn nun wieder femininer aussehen.  
  
„Willst du…ich meine – wie lange willst du noch so bleiben eigentlich…?“  
„Es stört dich…“, stellte er fest.  
„Als Mann gefällst du mir besser – „ Ich brach ab, aber es war zu spät – was sage ich denn da?!  
„Ich meine, es ist absolut gelungen…, deshalb ist es wohl so irritierend…“, versuchte ich mich herauszureden.  
„Diese Mädels, die mich aufgefummelt haben, sind geradezu aufgetaut währenddessen. Ich denke, wir bleiben vorerst so.  
Und der Ausdruck, nach dem du eben gesucht hast, heißt cis. Die Menschen, die nicht das Gefühl haben, im falschen Körper zu stecken.  
Übrigens…, was, wenn es doch so ist, dass sich eine konkrete Forderung unter lauter leeren Drohungen verbirgt?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte ich – wieder verdattert. Zu viel zu verschiedener Input gerade.  
„Erinnere dich an unsere Schmuggler damals: Toter Mann. Sicher wusste van Coon sofort, dass das heißen soll: Gib die Haarnadel zurück! Lukis dagegen muss sich gesagt haben: Scheiße, einer von den anderen Kurieren hat wohl was unterschlagen, aber sie wissen nicht, wer es war!  
Vielleicht ist es hier so, dass nur eine einzige Botschaft ernst gemeint ist. Aber dieses Mal, um alle zu verwirren.  
Und dieser Empfänger hat genau begriffen, was er tun oder lassen soll und was ihm blüht, wenn er sich widersetzt. Obwohl es gar nicht dasteht – oder so ausgedrückt ist, dass es kein Außenstehender begreifen kann…“  
„Also…, wenn wir diesen einen Wisch gar nicht in die Finger kriegen…?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Ja. Das wäre fatal!  
Aber: Zu wenige Daten – gut, lass uns anfangen..." Sherlock schickte eine SMS ab, die er schon fertig hatte.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://www.allreadable.com/309fF1uf"]http://www.allreadable.com/309fF1uf[/link]  
> Außer in Forencis Files (Medical Detectives) wurde dieser Fall auch vorher und hinterher schon jeweils mindestens einmal in einer TV-Doku verfilmt. Und er wurde für den Haupt-Krimi-Fall in dem Münsteraner-Tatort "Der Frauenflüsterer" verwendet. Und zwar bis hin zu der angeblichen Notwehr und der Zeichnung, die sich auf einem Block auf das darunterliegende Blatt Papier durchgedrückt hat. Diesmal allerdings kein Gekringel, wie man es macht, wenn ein Kuli leicht eingetrocknet ist, sondern die Zeichnung eines Pferdes.  
> [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatort:_Der_Frauenfl%C3%BCsterer"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatort:_Der_Frauenfl%C3%BCsterer[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="http://www.onmeda.de/krankheiten/dissoziative_identitaetsstoerung.html"]http://www.onmeda.de/krankheiten/dissoziative_identitaetsstoerung.html[/link]


	250. Wunder Punkt...

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine mittelgroße, mollige Frau in einem knöchellangen, bordeauxfarbenen Gewand aus gecrushter Baumwolle rauschte herein. Sie hatte halblange, unordentliche, rote Locken und war so gut wie ungeschminkt.   
Nach dem Fall mit dieser unmöglichen Colleen würde ich sicher nicht wieder so schnell den Fehler machen, nicht auf die Aufmachung von Frauen zu achten, nur weil sie nicht attraktiv waren…  
„Hi, Jungs. Penelope Fletcher!“ stellte sie sich vor, setzte sich und nahm eine violette Dreiflügelmappe mit Gummiband vor, aus der sie eine Klarsichthülle mit einem Blatt Papier darin beförderte.  
„Ah, die Chefin der Sappho-Sisters“, antwortete ich. „Und Philostrate. Das ist Sherlock und ich bin John – aber das wissen Sie ja sicher…“  
„Genau. Und vor allem machen Don und ich die Regie. Tja, also, um gleich auf diesen Wisch zu kommen, ich hab ihn gut eine Woche nachdem wir mit der Arbeit hier begonnen hatten, bekommen…“  
  
Sie schob „den Wisch“ samt der Kunststoffhülle Sherlock zu.  
  
„Hexen wurden früher verbrannt…  
Ach ja, die gute alte Zeit…!“  
  
„Tja, „Times“ sieht mir nach der Zeitung aus“, sagte ich. „Aber sonst… Und wie haben Sie dieses Blatt erhalten?“  
"Es lag zwischen den Seiten meines Regie-Scripts. Daher bin ich nicht einmal sicher, wie lange es schon dort gewesen ist."  
"Es muss aber doch am Schnitt übergestanden haben", wandte Sherlock ein, "denn es war offenkundig nicht gefaltet."  
"Schon, aber ich hatte weitere Din A 4-Blätter zwischen den Seiten mit Änderungsvermerken und so. Die sollten ja auch überstehen, damit ich die Stellen schneller finde."  
"Und Sie haben zunächst nichts gesagt. Warum?"  
"Ich schreie nicht gleich, bei jeder unfreundlichen Anspielung. "Hexe" ist für mich auch gar kein Schimpfwort. Negativ wird diese Bemerkung erst durch diesen Stoßseufzer in der zweiten Zeile. Es sei denn, man fasst ihn ironisch auf. Also, in dem Sinne, dass die alten Zeiten eben gar nicht besser waren und dieser Umstand, dass man Hexen heute eben nicht mehr verbrennt, ein weiterer Beleg dafür ist", erklärte sie ruhig und ein wenig spöttisch.  
„Soweit ich weiß, hat man den Hexen doch eher vorgeworfen, es mit dem Teufel zu treiben und nicht untereinander“, bemerkte Sherlock. "Und lesbische Praktiken wurden weitaus seltener geahndet, als Sex unter Männern. Wohl weil man die Verschwendung des männlichen Samens für einen Verstoß gegen göttliches Gebot hielt und noch nicht wusste, dass die Mütter den gleichen Anteil am Erbgut liefern – bzw. sogar mehr, wenn man an die Mitochondrien-DNA denkt."  
„Eine Anspielung auf Ihre Haarfarbe?“ schlug ich vor. „Hat irgendwer Sie schon früher als Hexe beschimpft? Könnte ja ein Hinweis auf den Autor sein.“  
„Oder geht es um Ihren Beruf? Kräuterhexe, sozusagen? Die Verfärbungen an Ihren Fingern – pflanzliche Farbstoffe. Und…“  
Er schnüffelte über ihren Busen. „Sie haben sich ein wenig mit Ihrem Thymiantee bekleckert. Man sieht es nicht, man riecht es bloß…“  
„Sie sind wirklich gut…!“ staunte Penny.  
„Naja…“, lächelte Sherlock – was ihn wieder gruselig weiblich aussehen ließ. „Auch die Ohrringe sind verräterisch…“  
Mist, also hatte ich doch etwas übersehen!  
„Heilkräuter in Kunstharz gegossen. Hübsches Accessoire… Stammen von Ihnen die Notizen und Verbesserungsvorschläge in Ophelias Szene?“  
„Wieder richtig!“  
„Hm… Erzählen Sie mir etwas über Aconitin!“  
„Aconitin!?“ echote sie leicht entsetzt und runzelte die Stirn. „C34H47NO11 – eines der stärksten Alkaloide überhaupt. Das stärkste in Europa. Kommt im blauen Eisenhut und verwandten Pflanzen vor. Die Wurzel ist eine Knolle und wurde früher bisweilen mit Rüben verwechselt, was fatal enden konnte. Als Medikament ist es verschreibungspflichtig – was soll das?! Das Zeug ist lebensgefährlich!“    
„Das könnte dieser Fall auch sein“, versetzte Sherlock ruhig. „Könnten Sie einen Kunden verärgert haben?“  
„Ja…, schon… Manchmal lesen sie irgendwas im Web und versprechen sich wahre Wunder von einem Kraut. Hin und wieder werde ich nach hochgiftigen Pflanzen gefragt – oder nach etwas, das sich für…Streiche eignet, Juckpulverähnliches zum Beispiel…“  
„Was tun Sie, wenn Sie einen solchen Kunden haben?“   
„Ich verlange, ihren Ausweis zu sehen, das schreckt die meisten schon ab. Wer übrig bleibt, wird von mir beraten. Prinzipiell kann das ja jeder auch recherchieren – dauert bloß länger. Aber ich würde jetzt selbstverständlich keine auch nur annähernd letalen Dosen an Gift abgeben! Ich will meinen Laden behalten! Ich verkaufe nicht mal irgendwelche Legal Highs! Das sind fast alles bloß Wellnessprodukte! Und ich warne auch davor, irgendwo Kräuter sammeln zu gehen. Es gibt einen Haufen Verwechslungsmöglichkeiten, wie zB zwischen Bärlauch und den grünen Blättern des Maiglöckchens außerhalb der Blütezeit.   
Und davon abgesehen ist dann da natürlich noch der Fuchsbandwurm oder Umweltgifte.“  
„Und Ihre Kunden wissen Bescheid, dass Sie an dieser Produktion maßgeblich beteiligt sind, weil Sie natürlich ein Plakat in Ihrem Geschäft hängen haben“, vermutete Sherlock.  
„Natürlich. Und: Ja, ich hatte das Skript auch schon in meinem Laden, um hineinsehen zu können, wenn die Kundschaft mal auf sich warten lässt. Trotzdem ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand dort den Wisch hineingeschoben hat.“  
"Ist...Ihre Partnerin auch in der Theatergruppe?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Nein. Sie ist eher introvertiert und jeder braucht irgendeinen Freiraum."  
"Das ist sicher richtig..., aber...Sie haben sicher gerade in den letzten Wochen sehr viel Zeit auf dieses Projekt verwenden müssen, nicht? Fühlt sie sich da nicht vernachlässigt?"  
Penny lachte: "Das hoffe ich doch! Aber sie weiß, dass sich die Situation ab diesem Wochenende wieder normalisiert. Außerdem – deswegen würde sie mir doch keine SOLCHE Botschaft unterjubeln! – Das hat doch ein heterosexueller Kerl geschrieben! Einer, der denkt, dass Frauen wie ich daran schuld sind, dass er keine abbekommen hat. Der hat vor allem etwas gegen Feministinnen."  
"Oder jemand will uns in die Irre führen", wandte Sherlock zart lächelnd ein.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn: "...denkbar, aber wozu?"  
„Genau das ist die Frage... Gut“, befand Sherlock. „Ich behalte das mal. Wie lange haben Sie heute vor hierzubleiben?“  
„Naja, bis wir fertig sind, zehn, halbelf…? Je nachdem, wie wir durchkommen und wie die Manöverkritik ausfällt.“  
Sherlock nickte nur abwesend.    
„Gut, dann bis später“, schaltete ich mich ein. „Wir nehmen dann noch Fingerabdrücke, um die der Empfänger auf den Drohschreiben auszuschließen.“  
Sie nickte, erhob sich und ging.  
„Sie hätte diese Sabotagenummer mit diesen Briefen nicht nötig. Sie würde einfach jemanden vergiften, betäuben, dafür sorgen, dass jemand so heiser ist, dass er nicht spielen kann.“  
„Ja, und wenn das passiert, würde jeder sofort die Kräuterhexe mit ihren umfassenden Kenntnissen und Fertigkeiten verdächtigen. Nein, John, sie kommt durchaus noch in Frage.  
Andererseits machen viele gebildete Mörder, die sich für clever halten, diesen Fehler: Sie setzen Knowhow ein, das unter den Verdächtigen mit einem schlüssigen Motiv und ohne Alibi nur sie allein haben. Andererseits, denk an Captain Barrett und seine Aktion mit dem Sennesblättertee. Er ist sicher kein Herbologe.“  
Es klopfte.  
Ich sah Sherlock an und er nickte mir zu. „Ja?“ rief ich.   
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt kam herein, sie war wie Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin aufgemacht und abgesehen von Lucy Lawless Wangen war sie sogar ziemlich gut getroffen – und die Augenfarbe stimmte nicht, aber sie hatte eindeutig einen Adamsapfel.   
„Ah, da haben wir eine der Hippolytas!“ vermutete ich verlegen.  
„Ja! Gillian Star.“ Er oder sie setzte sich.  
Okay und wie hast du früher geheißen, Junge? dachte ich.   
„Ehm, darf ich fragen…wie lange es schon her ist…und wie lange es gedauert hat…?“ fragte ich und bereute es sofort, da ich spürte, dass ich rot wurde…hoffentlich fiel das unter dem Makeup nicht so auf, dann wäre es doch wenigstens zu ETWAS gut!  
„Oh, es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, Schätzchen. Aber vor drei Jahren wurde alles abgeschlossen, weißt du?“  
Das soll dann wohl heißen, die Genitalien sind vollständig umgebaut..., schloss ich unbehaglich, nickte aber nur.  
„Gab es jemals ernsthafte Drohungen oder Angriffe, ehe Sie die Angleichung durchgesetzt hatten? Ist es denkbar, dass Ihnen jetzt noch jemand schaden will?“ fragte ich ratlos weiter.  
„Anfeindungen und Unverständnis gab es natürlich. Aber dass mich jetzt noch jemand bestrafen will – oder sich rächen – das kann ich mir nicht recht vorstellen.  
„Was machen Sie so im richtigen Leben?“  
„Beratung am Telefon…für Händler, die Amazon Marketplace nutzen…Nicht gerade spektakulär, aber ganz okay, denn denen ist es egal, wie jemand aussieht.“  
Ich überlegte, was ich noch fragen könnte – wieso war Sherlock so still?  
„Denken Sie denn, es könnte jemand hier sein, der oder die vorgibt, einen anderen Beruf auszuüben, als es tatsächlich der Fall ist? – und sei es nur, um sich interessanter zu machen, nicht in böser Absicht…“, spekulierte nun der Detektiv.  
„Hm…, darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht… Ich meine…, also, es gäbe ein paar mit Berufen, die nicht besonders spannend klingen, die…, naja, da würde man es verstehen, wenn sie schwindeln. Tun sie aber nicht...“, gab Gillian Auskunft.  
„Wie hießen Sie früher?“ erkundigte ich mich ratlos.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das für eine Rolle spielt, aber Norman Star. Und ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken: Ich bin bei den Sappho-Sisters und ich stehe auf Frauen.“  
Na, jetzt wird‘s richtig verwirrend! dachte ich.  
"Natürlich gibt es Lesben, die sich daran stören, dass ich mal im Körper eines Mannes gesteckt habe – das war es doch, was Sie sich gerade gefragt haben. Mich stört es nicht. Die Seele des Menschen, den ich liebe, soll weiblich sein. Darauf kommt es an. – Und weshalb stecken Sie in dieser Maske, wenn Sie sich darin derart unwohl fühlen? Es ist kein Spaß, wissen Sie?"   
Es war noch kein Fauchen, aber es klang unmissverständlich verärgert und gekränkt.  
Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich, denn sie hatte damit eindeutig mich gemeint.  
"Ich verstehe Ihren Tadel...", räumte ich ein.  
"Dieses Crossdressing hat mehrere Gründe", übernahm Sherlock. „Maskieren hätten wir uns heute auf alle Fälle müssen. Ganz unabhängig von diesem Auftrag hier, es hat etwas mit einem alten Fall zu tun. Dann war es gerade jetzt naheliegend und John hatte auf die Schnelle keine andere Möglichkeit für eine gute Maskerade. Abgesehen davon ist es ein Experiment gewesen."  
Sie hörte Sherlock aufmerksam und schmunzelnd zu. Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht...    
"Und...haben Sie derzeit eine Partnerin? Macht sie hier auch mit?" fragte ich.  
"Nein. Derzeit nicht. – Nun fragen Sie sich sicher, was aus den Frauen in meinem Leben geworden ist, die mich noch als biologischen Mann kennengelernt haben. Nun, die Mutter meiner beiden Mädchen ist zurzeit zum zweiten Mal geschieden. Wenigstens bin ich nicht der einzige Mensch, mit dem sie Pech hatte..."  
"Sehen Sie sich noch?"  
"Meine Ex? Wir chatten. Und sie mailt mir manchmal Clips von den Kindern. Sie...sollen erst eingeweiht werden, wenn sie älter sind...  
Naja..., ich gebe zu, es wäre verwirrend. Ich hoffe, dass...sie vielleicht bald davon hören, dass es so etwas gibt – und dann von selbst anfangen zu fragen..."  
Oh, Mann, was für ein Chaos...! Ist vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn sie das noch nicht wissen..., ging es mir durch den Kopf. ...obwohl es ungerecht wäre, denn ihr Stiefvater – womöglich zusammen mit seinen leiblichen Kindern – sie sehen darf..."Tja, dann...diese Drohbotschaft. Haben Sie sie mit?" stammelte ich.  
Sie seufzte abgrundtief: "Selbstverständlich!" und holte widerwillig ihr Rollenbuch aus einer schwarzen Tasche, blätterte darin und beförderte dann ein ebensolches Blatt hervor, wie Sherlock schon die anderen beschrieben hatte und wie auch das von Penny gewesen war. Dieses war allerdings in der Mitte gefaltet und der Text lautete:   
„Wer Gott ins Handwerk pfuscht, hat keine Gnade zu erwarten!“  
„Ganz reizend…“, brummte ich. "Welche...Befürchtungen weckt das bei Ihnen? Ich meine – irgendetwas Konkretes?"  
"Naja, es klingt...religiös, nicht? – also würde ich sagen: Höllenfeuer?" schlug sie vor. "Andererseits: Falls es tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Fortpflanzungspflicht geben sollte, könnte ich dem Autor entgegenhalten, dass ich ihr ja bereits nachgekommen bin."   
Es schien tatsächlich, als sollte es niemanden geben, der – oder eher DIE ein persönliches Motiv hatte, Gillian zu schaden, oder?  
"Und wie haben Sie diesen Zettel erhalten?"  
"Es war an dem Tag, als wir feststellen mussten, dass ein Teil unserer Kostüme beschädigt worden war. Nun, dieses hier ist nicht so leicht kaputtzukriegen. Aber es steckte dieser Zettel daran."  
„Wie verstehen Sie sich mit…Sharon, gab es Streit um die Aufführungstermine?“        
„Nein… Glauben Sie irgendeine der B-Besetzungen möchte lieber die Premiere haben?“ fragte Gillian verwundert.  
„Ist das so abwegig?“   
„Also für mich schon…!“  
"Naja, vielleicht will Sharon entdeckt werden – als Schauspielerin?" schlug ich vor.  
"Wozu? Sie ist bereits eine. Sie war sogar halbwegs erfolgreich. Aber sie war es leid, immer diese heterosexuellen Frauen spielen zu müssen. Sie hat seit fast vier Jahren ihr eigenes Fitnessstudio. Soweit ich weiß, läuft es gut. Sie ist eine gefragte Personaltrainerin."  
"Trägt auch Sharon dieses Kostüm – oder hat sie ein eigenes?"  
"Wir verwenden es beide. Sie ist etwas kleiner, aber das macht nichts bei diesem kurzen Rock. Der Koller wird geschnürt, bei mir sitzt dann Taille eben etwas zu hoch. Aber wir haben jede unser eigenes Paar Stiefel.  
Das gibt der Redewendung, dass etwas ein ganz anderes Paar Stiefel ist, als die Sache, die jemand damit vergleichen möchte, einen ungeahnten Tiefsinn..., dachte ich.  
"Wir nehmen Fingerabdrücke von allen Empfängern dieser Nachrichten", erklärte ich. "Für den Fall, dass es auf den Schreiben Spuren des Autors gibt."  
"Fällt Ihnen irgendjemand ein, der an diesem Projekt beteiligt ist, den zu beseitigen, irgendwem nützen könnte?"  
"Mord?! Du liebe Zeit...! Nein, keine Ahnung!"  
"Können Sie wirklich so schnell denken und haben Sie derart profunde Kenntnisse über alle beteiligten Personen, deren Umfeld, Vergangenheit und Finanzen, dass Sie innerhalb so kurzer Zeit überzeugt sind, mir darüber Auskunft geben zu können?!" spottete der Detektiv und klimperte süffisant mit seinen künstlichen Wimpern.  
Ich dachte nur: Oh, bitte! Lass das...!  
"Ja, okay, Sie haben mich. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Und wozu dann diese schwammigen Drohungen und die Sabotage? Ich meine..., ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?"  
"In den Augen des Täters wohl schon. Gibt es jemanden hier, der reich ist und einen anderen zum Erben eingesetzt haben könnte? Oder jemanden, dessen Leben hoch versichert ist? Oder dessen Berufsfähigkeit? Oder auch zwei Personen, die in derselben Firma beschäftigt sind? Oder waren?"  
"Darüber weiß ich nichts. ...das heißt, Moment...! Heather – Heather Wood ist bei Penny angestellt."  
  
Oh, bei der Kräuterhexe mit der introvertierten Partnerin?  
  
"...bei eurer Regisseurin? Und Heather macht hier nochmal...?" Ich überflog die Besetzungsliste. "Die Julia!"  
"Das war so vorgesehen, aber sie und Greta haben getauscht..."  
  
Auch das noch – hoffentlich gab es nicht noch mehr Umbesetzungen! Das macht es doch NOCH verwirrender!  
  
"Und weswegen?"  
"Ich glaube, weil es Greta zu viel Text war und Heather nichts dagegen hatte, eine größere Rolle zu übernehmen."  
  
Oder vielleicht, weil Heather und eine der Helena-Darstellerinnen sich ineinander verliebt haben...?  
  
Ich machte mir einen Vermerk, beschloss aber, diese Überlegung noch für mich zu behalten und fragte stattdessen: "Gibt es unter den Sappho-Sisters Paare oder auch Ex-Paare...verpartnerte Paare...?"  
"Leslie und Sharon sind verpartnert...Penny war bei der Gründung der Truppe noch mit Marjorie zusammen...und Shirin ist mit Gwyneth zusammen...vor einem Jahr hat Gwyns Ex-Freundin die Truppe nach der Aufführung unseres Stücks zur Pride verlassen, weil...naja, sie waren zwar schon ein paar Monate getrennt, aber solange Gwyn noch Single war, ist es ihr noch nicht schwergefallen in dieser Gruppe in ihrer Nähe zu sein, doch als sie dann anfing, Shirin zu treffen, konnte sie das wohl nicht mehr mitansehen."  
"Hm..., als Gwyn noch Single war, dachte ihre Ex da noch...ich meine, könnte sie gehofft haben, die Beziehung sei doch noch zu retten?"  
"Naja...angeblich stirbt ja die Hoffnung zuletzt. Also, das vermute ich auch. Aber, dass sie jetzt diese hässlichen Nachrichten verbreitet und uns hier sabotiert? Und wie sollte sie auch, ohne dass wir es merken?"  
"Können Sie uns auch sagen, weshalb es zur Trennung kam?"  
"Nein..."  
"Aber?" fragte plötzlich der Detektiv.  
"Bei...", sie zögerte, "eigentlich ist das jetzt wirklich zu indiskret...und es spielt für Ihre Untersuchung wirklich keine Rolle! Ich meine, ich bin überzeugt, dass es nichts mit diesem – diesem Quatsch hier zu tun hat!" Gillians Stimme wurde tief und hart – sieh an: Trotz der Hormone: Norman ist noch da drin, musste ich denken.  
"Alles, was nicht strafrechtlich relevant ist, wird – wie man so sagt – diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb es Privatdetektiv heißt. Aber Sie wollen sich doch nicht mitschuldig machen, falls wirklich jemand zu Schaden kommt?"  
"Okay, also bei Sharon und Leslie kriselt es, glaube ich, gerade. – Aber, nein, wissen Sie was, fragen Sie die beiden selber, was da los ist. Aber nich‘ gleich im Anschluss, ja? Weil von mir hamm Sie das nich'!"  
"Ja. Schon gut. Fällt Ihnen noch etwas ein?"  
"Nein."  
"Und dieser Pförtner-Schrägstrich-Hausmeister? Hatten Sie den Eindruck, dass er..., sagen wir mal, Unbehagen dabei empfindet, dass Ihre beiden Gruppen dieses Stück hier aufführen?"  
"Nein. – naja, nicht mehr als jeder Durchschnittsspießer. Er ist ja auch noch nicht hier am Haus gewesen, als das noch ein richtiges Theater war – und nicht bloß eine Spielstätte, die hauptsächlich von Laien genutzt wird. Er ist kein Theatermensch. Die sind eher daran gewöhnt, dass  eben Künstler aus ihrem Herzen keine Mördergrube machen - oh, äh, das meinte ich jetzt natürlich nicht wörtlich... Einfach, dass sie offen leben."  
Wir verabschiedeten Gillian-Norman.  
  
"Das waren erst zwei. ZWEI! Das ist noch weniger als ein Zwanzigstel!" stöhnte ich.  
"Ich weiß…", murmelte Sherlock abwesend und wickelte eine Strähne seiner Perücke um einen Zeigefinger.  
"Warum fragst du sie so wenig?"  
Wirklich: Ich hatte Mühe, es nicht allzu sehr nach einer Beschwerde klingen zu lassen. Ich fühlte mich schlicht überfordert.  
"Ich beobachte ihr Verhalten auf deine Fragen, lauere auf Anzeichen von Unsicherheit oder Alarmbereitschaft…"  
"Heißt das, du bist schon weiter?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
"Nicht die Spur..."  
Wieder klopfte es.  
"Hi! Ich bin Bridget! – Sherlock...John..." Hände wurden geschüttelt. Sie griff mit nach außen gekehrtem Handrücken ordentlich fest zu. Bridget sah nett aus, hübsch, unkompliziert, frisch. Es war gut, dass ich sie nicht in freier Wildbahn traf, denn womöglich hätte ich sie angebaggert, obwohl sie mir ein bisschen groß war. Ansonsten erinnerte sie mich ein wenig an Sarah, nur dass ihr Haar dunkelrotbraun war, wie gerade vom Baum gefallene Rosskastanien.   
Ich suchte den Namen in der Besetzungsliste.  
"B-Besetzung für die Titania", half sie an mich gerichtet nach.  
"Oh, richtig. Gab es mit Ihrem Problem auch – ich meine, gab es mit Ihrem Kostüm auch schon ein Problem?"  
"Nein. Und im Augenblick ist es bei mir zuhause. Zu ärgerlich, das jetzt mit Arabellas Kostüm... Haben Sie denn schon eine Theorie?" erkundigte sie sich an Sherlock gewandt.  
"Kein Kommentar", parierte dieser mit aufgesetztem, zuckersüßem Lächeln.  
"Und...ist noch jemand bei Ihnen zuhause?" knüpfte ich an. Eben hatte ich noch gedacht, das wäre irgendwie elegant, es so anzuschließen – jetzt fand ich es nur noch bemüht und täppisch.  
"Damit meinen Sie, ob ich eine Partnerin habe? Derzeit nicht."  
"Was machen Sie beruflich?"  
"Ich bin examinierte Psychologin. Im Herbst gehe ich als Doktorandin nach Essex und werde an einer Studie in Sexualforschung teilnehmen. Wir versuchen zu belegen, dass es eigentlich gar keine heterosexuellen Frauen gibt!"  
  
W-WAS?!  
Ich musste sie gerade anstarren, wie der letzte Volltrottel...  
  
Sie kicherte los und sah mich dabei mit breitem Grinsen an. Ich stimmte gequält ein. – Was für ein blöder Scherz...!  
  
"Nein, John, ich mein's ernst. Das tun wir wirklich. Und ich vermute, dass nicht nur Frauen entweder bi- oder homosexuell sind, sondern auch Männer.  
Ich meine, weshalb sind die meisten von ihnen so verrückt nach Fußball..., Männerabenden..., Militär – naja...   
Zu Ihrer Beruhigung: Die Bisexuellen können auch zu mehr als 50% auf das andere Geschlecht stehen, aber jeder ist zumindest ein bisschen homo, jedenfalls zumeist mehr als er oder sie denkt.  
Und das ist gut so. Sonst würden sich die Geschlechtsgenossen nämlich noch viel mehr gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen. Ist also sogar gut für die Erhaltung der Art...  
Oh, John, wenn Sie jetzt Ihr Gesicht sehen könnten...! Sorry, sorry..." Sie kicherte wieder.  
  
Ich schwitzte unter dem Makeup und der Perücke und mir war etwas übel. Angestrengt vertiefte ich mich in mein Notizbuch und hoffte, dass ich würde Haltung bewahren können.  
  
Diese These ist nichts als eine dreiste Retourkutsche für jahretausendelange Diskriminierung bzw. Kriminalisierung! dachte ich grollend.  
  
"Klingt plausibel", brummte Sherlock zu meinem Entsetzen. "Allerdings ist Psychologie zwar interessant aber alles andere als exakt. Man wird sicher nie messen können, wieviel Prozent zum Beispiel denn nun Sie an – nennen wir es Restheterosexualität noch haben, denn Sie müssen ja auch mit Männern einigermaßen zurechtkommen und können sie unmöglich alle gleichermaßen widerlich finden."  
"Natürlich nicht", grinste sie.   
"Und die Erfolge von Psychotherapie und Psychiatrie sind...für mich wenig überzeugend."  
"Naja..., Menschen sind eben kompliziert. Sie müssen auch die Fortschritte berücksichtigen. Zu Freuds und Jungs Zeiten beschränkte sich die Lehre der weiblichen Psyche noch weitgehend auf den angeblichen Penisneid!" Dazu rollte sie genervt die Augen. "Und die oftmals absolut unzutreffende Diagnose Elektrakomplex – was für ein Käse...!"   
"Sie scheinen sich aber keine Sorgen wegen dieser Drohbriefe und…der bösen Streichen zu machen."  
"Ich finde es wahnsinnig spannend, uns alle dabei zu beobachten!"    
"Sie sehen also bei niemandem hier wirklich böse Absichten? Mordpläne? Oder zumindest die kriminelle Energie, auch durch schwere Körperverletzung sein Ziel zu erreichen – wie etwa übermorgen aufzutreten statt erst die Woche drauf?"  
"Moment?!   
Denkt ihr etwa, dass ich – ?   
Nein, das ist absurd! Ich bin froh, dass ich morgen frei habe, ich will auf 'ne Party und dann auf die Parade!"  
"Heißt das, Sie werden morgen gar nicht hier sein?"   
  
Wollte sie sich ein Alibi verschaffen? Eines, wo es dann aber nicht auffiel, wenn sie kurz verschwand und sich hier doch einschlich? Oder hatte sie eine Falle gebaut, die morgen zuschnappen würde? In ihrer Abwesenheit??  
  
Sie sah mich an, machte übertrieben große Augen und höhnte mich pathetischem Nicken: "Ooooh! Scotland Yard verbietet mir, das Weichbild der Stadt zu verlassen! – Ja, haben Sie denn nicht genügend elektronische Fußfesseln mit für uns alle?"  
"Denken Sie nicht, es wäre für Sie alle beruhigend, zu wissen, dass dieser Spuk vorbei ist? Bei so einer Produktion kann ohnehin einiges schiefgehen. Würden Sie nicht wenigstens diese Gefahrenquelle gerne ausschalten?" fragte ich.  
"Es gab eine Phase, wo wir gestresst waren, dann fraßen alle – oder fast alle, die diese Nachrichten zugespielt bekamen – ihre Ängste in sich hinein. Aber ab dem Moment, wo wir voneinander wussten, dass auch andere solche gemeinen Nachrichten erhalten hatte, entstand ein noch größeres Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Diese Solidarität, dieser neue Teamgeist ist sehr förderlich für dieses Projekt! Interessanter Einfluss auf die Gruppendynamik."  
"Und da nehmen Sie herabfallende Scheinwerfer und verschwundene Kostüme gerne in Kauf!" spottete ich.  
"Lassen Sie mich doch zunächst mal Ihre Botschaft sehen", schaltete sich Sherlock ein.  
"Also schön...", seufzte sie. Und dann holte sie zu meiner Überraschung eine leere Papprolle hervor, wie sie den Kern von Küchenpapierrollen bilden –   
"Lassen Sie mich das machen..." Sherlocks latexbehandschuhte Finger griffen schon nach der Rolle, er lugte hinein und schüttelte ein zusammengerolltes Blatt heraus, das von einem knallig blau glänzenden Schleifchen zusammengehalten wurde. Vorsichtig löste er es, glättete das Papier und wir lasen:  
  
"Du bist ja bloß noch von keinem richtigen Mann gevögelt worden,  
sonst wüsstest du doch, was gut ist, Schätzchen!"  
  
Das Wort "gevögelt" bestand aus mehreren Teilen, die restlichen Wörter waren jeweils am Stück und rechts unten war eine kleine Kollage aus einer fotografierten Banane an deren Stiel links und rechts je eine Walnuss lag. Die Banane ragte in einem 45°-Winkel nach links oben, so dass sie auf den Text zu deuten schien.  
"Verstehen Sie den Umstand, dass diese Nachricht als Schriftrolle präsentiert wurde, als ein weiteres Phallussymbol?" mutmaßte Sherlock.  
"Nachdem ich den Inhalt gesehen hatte, schon."  
"Und weckt dieses Band irgendeinen Verdacht bei Ihnen?" Er roch daran. "Hm, könnte aus einer Zigarrenkiste stammen... Gibt es hier jemanden, der Zigarren raucht? Möglicherweise eine Plasencia aus Nicaragua…"  
"Oh, meinen Sie...? Vielleicht ist es einfach ein Rest, den jemand übrig hatte..."  
"Ein Hetero, der Reste von blauen Satin-Bändchen aufbewahrt?"  
"Tja, ich...weiß auch nicht... Vielleicht stammt es ja auch von...speziellen Konfiserie-Pralinen?" schlug sie vor.  
"Mit einem Aroma, das von einem Maduro-Deckblatt und Zedernholz ausgeht ? Wohl kaum..." Sherlock fixierte sie lächelnd.  
Blufft er oder weiß er das wirklich?! fragte ich mich mal wieder verblüfft.  
  
"Wissen Sie von jemanden hier, der in der Versicherungsbranche tätig ist, oder mit Investment zu tun hat...oder nebenher an der Börse spekuliert?" wollte ich dann wissen.  
"Wenn es heißt: Wir ermitteln in alle Richtungen, dann bedeutet das doch: Wir haben noch keine Ahnung – richtig?" versetzte sie.  
„Tja, für gewöhnlich habe ich mindestens eine Leiche als Ausgangspunkt. Der Umstand, dass wir noch kein Opfer haben, sollte Sie doch eigentlich freuen! Liegt erstmal irgendwo eine Leiche herum, ist das Geschrei groß!“ spottete Sherlock. Dann lehnte er sich vor und raunte: „War es nicht Sigmund Freud, der gesagt haben soll: Manchmal ist eine Zigarre nur eine Zigarre? In diesem Fall ist die Zigarre sogar vielleicht noch etwas anderes!“  
„Dann gratuliere ich Ihnen zu ihrem ersten verwertbaren Hinweis, Inspektor Jury!“ verkündete Bridget gönnerhaft.  
„Sie sprachen von der Gruppendynamik und so. Also keine Eifersüchteleien, Rivalitäten…oder bahnt sich vielleicht etwas an, kriselt es bei einem Paar?“  
„Kein Kommentar! Es hieß Sie seien Arzt! Schon mal was von Schweigepflicht gehört?“  
„Die gilt für Sie doch nur, wenn ihnen ein Patient etwas in einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch oder einer Gruppentherapiesitzung anvertraut und nicht wenn Sie einem Mitmenschen zufällig ansehen, dass er einem anderen feindselige Blicke zwischen die Schulterblätter wirft!“ knurrte ich.  
„Du liebe Zeit! Das hier ist natürlich stressig und es ist eine Art Stress, den wir im Alltag nicht haben. Natürlich geht man sich da auch mal auf die Nerven. Man hat gerade eine Szene bis hier hin ganz gut hinbekommen, da patzt ein anderer, kommt mit dem falschen Text um die Ecke oder was, die anderen fangen an zu lachen, weil jemand vergessen hat, wie der Rollennamen seines Dialogpartners lautet, alle sind raus, der Regisseur sagt: Das hattest du aber schon schöner und so weiter. Aber wir wollen ALLE – ausnahmslos alle, dass es ein Erfolg wird! Das ist für fast jeden von uns die großartigste Theaterproduktion, an der wir je beteiligt waren – außer halt Sharon vielleicht…“  
„Hm…, ich nehme das zur Kenntnis“, sagte Sherlock. „Aber… Sie sind keine Profilerin.“  
„Und Sie nicht bei der Polizei…“, versetzte sie ruhig.    
„Nein, dafür war ich nicht dumm genug! – Gut. Wir brauchen noch Ihre Fingerabdrücke. Und sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen, melden Sie sich. Penelope wird ja Ihre Adresse haben.“  
  
„Das mit der Zigarrenkiste hat sie aber verunsichert“, sagte ich zu Sherlock, als wir alleine waren.  
„Ja…und nicht nur das…“  
„Du bist dir also wirklich sicher mit der Marke?!“ staunte ich.  
„Sicher bin ich sicher! Und wenn an dem Band nichts fehlt könnte ich dir aus der Länge sicher auch das Format berechnen.“  
„Faszinierend!“ entfuhr es mir.  
„Kleinigkeit…“, murmelte Sherlock mit falscher Bescheidenheit.   
„Und dass sie morgen nicht da sein wird? Ich meine: Wird sie wirklich nicht hier sein? Will sie sich ein Alibi verschaffen? – Sie ist – merkwürdig!“  
„Sie ist dir unheimlich. Weil sie dir zuerst gefallen hat. Und dann…!“  
„Ach, naja, sie sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber gefallen – ? – und unheimlich? Diese italienische Ärztin war unheimlich, aber doch nicht diese…„Sex-Bridge“…!“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf  was bei der Haarpracht anscheinend nicht den gewünschten Effekt erzielte: „Ich muss es irgendwie eingrenzen…!  
„Schätzchen!“ rief er plötzlich.  
„Was?!“ schnappte ich ungläubig.  
„In den Brief an Bridget stand Schätzchen – und Gillian nannte dich genauso…“  
„Du denkst, er – ich meine, sie ist es?“ wundere ich mich.  
„Keine Ahnung…“  
  
Wieder klopfte es – sehr schwungvoll und kräftig.  
„Ja?“ rief ich.  
Die Hyundai-Fahrerin mit dem blauen Haar fegte herein. Sie trug jetzt ein langes, grünes Nachthemd.  
„Hallo, Arabella!“  
„Hallo! – Ich versuche gerade mir ein Notkostüm zusammenzustellen – ach, das ist ein Albtraum mit diesem Fetzen, hier. Das eigentliche Kostüm war perfekt und zauberhaft und professionell. Das hier wird ein erbärmliches Provisorium! – Sorry, das interessiert euch bestimmt nicht. Also, der Zettel…“  
Sie legte eine hellblaue Socke auf den Tisch, die schon ein wenig getragen worden und nicht ganz frisch war.  
„Eine von Ihren?“ vermutete Sherlock.    
Sie nickte.  
„Wie bedauerlich – andererseits…, das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen…“ Er angelte ein mehrfach zusammengefaltetes Blatt auch der Socke.  
  
„Früher wärst du ein Blaustrumpf heute bist du ein Blauschopf  
Für England sind Frauen wie du, so willkommen wie ein Kropf!  
Doch so einer ist leicht zu entfernen –   
Und was kann man daraus lernen?  
  
Geh doch zu der Angela   
Und mach deinen Schweinkram da.  
Denn ein Klotz am Bein bist du  
Ebenso wie die EU.“  
  
„Jetzt hält der sich auch noch für’n Dichter…!“ brummte ich.  
„Das Versmaß ist grauenhaft!“ bestätigte Arabella. „Und der Bezug zur Politik ist völlig absurd. Was halten Sie davon?“  
„Klingt auch wieder so intolerant, als könnte es niemand aus euren Reihen sein – aber vielleicht sollen wir genau das glauben… Nur, weshalb führt uns nicht gezielt in eine ganz bestimmte falsche Richtung? Weshalb wirkt es so…planlos…?  
„Hier sind die Buchstaben ganz unordentlich aufgeklebt, bei anderen waren sie ordentlicher. Und die Schrifttypen…wenig Übereinstimmung…“ Er verstummte.  
Arabella musterte ihn fragend – aber da kam wohl jetzt nichts mehr.  
„Tja…, verstehen Sie sich mit Bridget? Gab es Unzufriedenheit wegen der Termine? Oder bei jemand anderem?“  
„Also Bridget wollte die Premiere gar nicht. Sie wird natürlich kommen und mitfeiern anschließend. Wir…sind nicht so wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge, …Psychologen, ich weiß nicht…  
Aber wir sind erwachsene Mädchen und können das zivilisiert handhaben. Ich würde jetzt kein Liebespaar mit ihr darstellen wollen. Tja…sonst…da fragen Sie besser Penny nochmal wegen der Termine – oder ob jemand eine Rolle wollte und nicht gekriegt hat…das entscheiden zumeist sie und Sharon – weil Sharon ja vom Fach ist…“  
Toll! Wieso hat uns das vorher noch niemand gesagt!  
„Was wäre denn, wenn jetzt eine von den einfach besetzten Rollen plötzlich vakant wäre Ein Unfall, eine plötzliche Kehlkopfentzündung – irgendwas. Wer würde dann die Julia spielen, die Ophelia – oder die Desdemona?“ Ich sah mich auf der Besetzungsliste um.  
„Naja, wenn in einer Woche jemand von denen ausfallen würde – ich zum Beispiel. Bridget wäre ja dann am Samstag nicht so gut vorbereitet, weil sie die Generalprobe nicht gesehen hat. Diane, Shirin oder Sharon könnten es machen. Penelope kann zwar alles auswendig, aber – naja – mit ihrer Figur…!“  
Hm…, dachte ich. Wer weiß, früher standen anscheinend mehr Männer auf Rubensfrauen. Als Julia und Ophelia wäre sie auch zu alt. Vielleicht mochte der historische Othello üppige Frauen, das wäre gar nicht so abwegig…  
Was allerdings sehr abwegig war, waren meine Gedanken…  
„Und…vielleicht Diskrepanzen, die jetzt eigentlich gar nichts mit diesem Stück zu tun haben? Eifersucht, weil – sagen wir der eine Lysander-Darsteller sich jetzt wirklich in den Demetrius verliebt, obwohl er eigentlich mit einem anderen liiert ist – sowas eben? Oder…eine Beziehungskrise?“  
„Ja, aber das wäre doch kein Grund, hier wie mit…Schrotpatronen auf Ratten zu schießen oder so ein Stuss!  
Sie haben wohl gehört, dass es etwas Ärger im Paradies gibt, was? Sharon und Leslie. Das ist nicht so dramatisch und selbst wenn – wozu solche geschmacklosen Briefe?  
Also schön:  
Sie sind sich einig, dass sie Kinder wollen. Aber Sharon will, dass sie zwei Mädchen adoptieren und Leslie stellt es sich traumhaft vor, dass sie beide gleichzeitig schwanger werden könnten. Vielleicht durch die Samenspende eines schwulen Freundes – der dann Pate werden könnte..."  
"Oh, das kommt mir bekannt vor...!" rutschte es mir heraus.  
Sherlocks Kopf ruckte zu mir herum. "War es Clara, die schwanger werden wollte?"  
Ich stöhnte genervt auf. "Sie wollte, dass sie beide schwanger werden und ich schätze, sie spekulierte darauf, dass Harry dann gezwungen wäre –   
aber nun lass das bitte, wir reden gerade nicht von meinen...Familienverhältnissen."  
„Oh? John? Das heißt, Sie haben doch schon ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Lesben?“ fragte Arabella.   
„Erfahrung? Meine Schwester ist eine…“, nuschelte ich.  
„Es ist Ihnen peinlich!“ Jetzt klang sie eingeschnappt.  
„Nein, es ist nur…   
Sie hat sich damit bloß Ärger eingebrockt. Es wäre besser für sie gewesen –   
Echt jetzt!  
Bitte, können wir das Thema wechseln?“ stöhnte ich.     
  
Ja, vielleicht wäre es dann einfach nur irgendein anderer Druck gewesen, der sie hätte zur Flasche greifen lassen, aber für mich sah es so aus, als hätte sie ihr Coming Out wenigstens besser noch hinausgezögert. Haben denn nicht alle jungen Leute Geheimnisse? Von mir haben doch meine Eltern auch nicht erfahren, wann ich meinen ersten Kuss hatte oder das erste Mal masturbiert habe – geht’s noch?  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sharon kam nochmal rein: „Bella, komm schnell, wir haben dein Kostüm gesehen!“  
„Was? Wo? Ist es beschädigt?“  
„Wissen wir nicht, es liegt auf dem Catwalk!“  


 

 

 

 

tbc


	251. Wald vor den Toren Athens

  
  
  
  
  
Arabella sprang auf und rannte hinaus.   
Sherlock sprang auf und –   
– prallte beinahe gegen die Wand. Anscheinend hatte er seine High Heels ganz vergessen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte ich sehen, wie verdattert und verärgert er war.  
"Äh, Bridget?" rief ich, während sich der Crossdressing Detektiv wieder fing.    
"Ja?"  
"Halten Sie sie auf, ich muss mir den Fundort ansehen!" knurrte Sherlock und zog sich seine Pumps aus.  
"Ich bezweifle, dass ich mit diesen Nägeln aus meinen Sandalen herauskomme", brummte ich verdrießlich.  
"Macht nichts. Pack die Dokumente weg und frag, wo du sie einschließen kannst." Die Stöckelschuhe in der Hand latschte er auf seinen schwarzen Netzstrümpfen hinaus.  
Genervt sammelte ich die Klarsichthüllen und die Papprolle in die Tasche, die mir Allan geliehen hatte, und machte mich auf den Weg in den Ballettsaal, wobei ich feststellen musste, dass ich schon wieder völlig aus der Übung war, was die Absätze anbelangte. Wenigstens war mir Sherlocks Missgeschick eine Warnung gewesen.   
In der Tür sah ich mich suchend unter den Shaking Peers um. Dann kam mir eine Prinzessin mit langem, rotgoldenem Haar entgegengeschwebt, das von der oberen Mitte des Schädels bis fast in den Nacken von einer enganliegenden schwarzen Samtkappe mit Goldborten am Rand plattgedrückt wurde, sich aber ansonsten ungehindert über die Schultern, den flach anliegenden Spitzenkragen und das Dekolletee eines violetten Renaissancegewandes mit weitem, bodenlangen Rock ringelte. Es war Allan als Desdemona. Ausnahmsweise freute ich mich, ihn zu sehen – obwohl ich mich leicht entsetzt fragte, wie er wohl Luft bekam, denn anscheinend trug er ein fest geschnürtes Mieder – oder täuschte der üppige falsche Busen?    
"Hallo, John, wie läuft es denn?"   
"Naja, wir sind noch nicht weit gekommen. Sherlock hat jetzt unterbrochen, weil er sich ansehen will, wo Arabellas Kostüm liegt. Kann ich das hier irgendwo einschließen?"  
"Ja, natürlich, warte – " Er nahm mir seine Tasche ab verschwand kurz im Gewühl. Verwirrt sah ich mich um und versuchte, die teilkostümierte Bande den Rollen zuzuordnen.    
Der Typ, der aussah, wie ein Bauarbeiter von heute – mit Warnweste, auf dem Tisch auf dem er hockte, lag ein Schutzhelm – war wohl Peter Quince. Der in dem schrillen, blaugrünen Anzug, der mir vorhin schon aufgefallen war, probierte gerade einen Glitzerumhang an und trug nun einer Haube, die seinen Schädel absurd verlängerte; sie erinnerte mich an den hohen Hut irgendeines altägyptischen Gottes oder Pharao oder so etwas. Es gab wohl ein Problem mit dem Kragen aus Pfauenfedern, der einfach nicht so stehen bleiben wollte, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Das wäre also Oberon. Die beiden Athener waren gerade nicht zu sehen, ebenso Don und die beiden, die wie ein Baumgeist und eine Blütenelfe ausgesehen hatten… Und der Junge mit dem pechschwarzen Haar und dem Milchkaffee-Teint, der einen schlichten, weißen, aber mit einer auffälligen Brosche verzierten Turban und eine ebenfalls weiße Hose, die mit goldfarbenen Ziermünzen bestickt war, passende Schuhe trug und von einer auffälligen, goldenen Kette abgesehen unter seinem Bademantel oben ohne auf und ablief und dabei immer wieder in sein Textheft sah, musste wohl Titanias Ziehsohn sein.   
Aber wieviel Text kann der haben?! fragte ich mich. Im Original hat er gar keinen und es wird nicht einmal erwähnt, ob er sich überhaupt jemals auf der Bühne befindet.   
Jedenfalls…er war angezogen, wie man sich einen orientalischen Prinzen vorstellen würde, die Hose war zwar sicher kein echter Dhoti, also ein langes Tuch, das um die Taille und die Beine geschlungen wird, aber sie sah einem solchen ähnlich genug. Und auch seinen Gesichtszügen nach, hätte ich ihren Träger nach Indien einsortiert…okay, Pakistan, Bangladesch oder so ginge natürlich auch… Da waren doch noch mehr Namen, die mir indisch zu sein schienen, vor allem Patel war mir aufgefallen. Ein häufiger Name. Auch der erste Theaterarzt hieß so, aber das musste nicht bedeuten, dass es ein Verwandter war. Nicht unbedingt…  
Oder war es möglich, dass ich gerade unseren Täter beobachtete? Lernte er die Rolle eines Rivalen, den er noch aus dem Weg räumen würde?   
…einer der Verehrer der Hermia war doch dieser Patel – die B-Besetzung klang mir eher nach Pakistan… – , sie hatten also keine Bedenken, einen Inder einen Griechen spielen zu lassen. Warum auch? Merkwürdig wäre es jetzt nur gewesen, sie hätten einen Weißen für den Othello braun angestrichen – wo sie doch so einen Bilderbuch-„Mohren“ da hatten und hätten Don stattdessen einen Athener spielen lassen – oder gar den Hamlet! …okay, mit einer platinblonden Perücke wäre das dann schon wieder witzig gewesen… Kein Black-Facing im ursprünglichen Sinne mehr, sondern ein Statement in Richtung: Alles ist möglich, du kannst alles sein, was du willst, wenn deine Umwelt dich lässt; und dafür kämpfen wir, für diese Toleranz…  
Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, um ihn wieder freizukriegen. Meine eigenen Gedankengänge verblüfften mich gerade. Das hier war definitiv das, was man einen Kulturschock nennt! Aber dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit.  
Ich überlegte gerade nochmals in der Besetzungsliste nachzusehen, welche Rollen noch mit Indern oder anderen Orientalen besetzt waren, denn dann müsste ja auch jemand für diesen Waisenknaben einspringen, wenn der jemand anderen verkörperte…  
Das heißt: Falls sie einander ähnlich genug sähen, konnte er auch zwei Rollen übernehmen und sich in der Schlussszene würde eine davon von einem Double übernommen…  
  
„…Jo-hon!“        
  
Hm? Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich vergessen hatte, was ich hier eigentlich gerade tat.   
„Oh, Allan…, können wir zur Bühne gehen? Ich meine wegen Arabellas Kostüm…“  
„Klar, da wollte ich auch gerade hin.“  
  
Ich stakste also hinter ihm her, er wandte sich kurz zu mir um und rollte schmunzelnd die Augen.   
Genervt bemühte ich mich, meine Haltung zu korrigieren und schob das Becken weiter nach vorne. Wir stiegen wieder in den Aufzug und fuhren dann in den ersten Stock hinunter.   
Anschließend ging es einen Flur entlang, dann stand gegenüber einer Stahltür eine Art zu groß geratener Teewagen, mit allerlei Zeugs darauf: Oben lag ein zusammengerolltes Pergament und eine Art Zepter, ein kräftiger, langer, verzierter Stab – vielleicht für Philostrate? Es hätte aber auch ein Zauberstab sein können. Nicht überall stellt man sich Zauberstäbe so klein vor wie bei Harry Potter… Früher waren ja auch mal die Taktstöcke viel größer…   
Unten standen jede Menge silberner Trinkbecher, die aber wohl nur aus Gläsern oder Zahnputzbechern bestanden, die man in zerknitterte Alufolie gepackt hatte und dazu sechs goldene Schalen voll künstlicher Blüten in den Farben des Pride-Regenbogens…  
„Komm, weiter!“ drängte Allan. „Der Requisitentisch kann warten… sei vorsichtig, der Bühnenboden ist leicht schräg…“   
  
Er öffnete die Stahltür.  
Es war stockdunkel – zumindest wirkte es im ersten Moment so. Ich trat vorsichtig ein und fühlte mich gleich etwas unsicherer…, ja, der Boden fiel wohl nach rechts etwas ab…wahrscheinlich wirkt die Perspektive besser, wenn die Bühne hinten höher ist…  
Vor uns hing ein schwerer, samtener, schwarzer Vorhang, den Allan nun teilte. Als nächstes sah ich eine Frau an einem Schaltpult mit Monitor stehen, ein Headset mit Ohrhörern und Mikrophon auf dem Kopf und ein Skript vor sich. Die Inspizientin also. Sie hatte sich aber gerade von ihrer Konsole abgewandt und sah direkt durch den nur gut ein halbes Yard breiten Schlitz, der zwischen dem seitlichen Rand der Guckkastenbühne und dem nächsten Prospekt freiblieb.  
  
„Bella – kannst du uns das jetzt noch zu Ende proben lassen, bitte?!“ hörte ich Pennys genervte Stimme. Sie stand mitten auf dem vordersten Teil der Bühne, dem Proszenium, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und starrte verärgert von uns aus gesehen nach links oben. Den Boden bildete eine Landschaft, die mit beigem Teppichboden überzogen und hie und da mit ein paar unregelmäßigen Stücken Kunstrasen und vereinzelten Büschen und Blümchen verziert war. Dazwischen standen auch ein paar Baumstämme, deren Kronen man sich hatte sparen können, da sie sich hinter dem oberen Rand des Bühnenportals hätten befinden können. – In dieser Lichtung, die wegen der nüchternen Beleuchtung noch nicht recht idyllisch aussehen wollte – das war wohl das sogenannte Arbeitslicht – hielten sich die vier jungen Leute aus Athen auf: Eine der Frauen saß, einen Blumenkranz im langem, braunem, gewelltem Haar unter einem Baum, den Kopf ihrer blonden Freundin in ihren Schoß gebettet und reichte ihr wohl gerade Blumen an, die die Liegende zu einem weiteren Kranz wand. Sie waren beide sehr hübsch. Die eine größer und schlanker, die andere dafür blond und vollbusig und zumindest mit diesem Makeup mit einem wahren Puppengesicht ausgestattet.   
Trotzdem dachte ich kritisch: Es ist Blödsinn, dass sie nachts Kränze winden, da sind doch die Blüten alle geschlossen! – Dabei konnte mir das doch wirklich egal sein.  
Neben ihnen lag ein aus einem verzierten Tuch, vielleicht einem Umhang, geschnürtes Bündel und zwei lange, leicht knorrige Wanderstäbe aus größeren Ästen. Die Jungs saßen etwas weiter abseits von der Mitte der Bühne, aber dafür weiter vorne, nur gut drei Yards von uns entfernt und trugen nun noch Wehrgehänge über ihren Chitons. Der mit dem angedeuteten Vollbärtchen, der anscheinend Ganesh Patel und damit der Premieren-Lysander sein musste, saß ebenfalls an einen Baum gelehnt, die Beine angestellt und um mindestens 100° gespreizt. Genau dort hatte sich der andere niedergelassen, halb sitzend, die Beine seitlich angewinkelt, so dass ich ihn aus meiner Position nur von hinten sah. Neben ihnen lagen zwei blanke Schwerter gekreuzt im Gras. Auf die Bemerkung der Regisseurin hin, wandte sich der Vordere der beiden Männer seinem Kollegen zu, sie umarmten und küssten einander, Demetrius kroch noch dichter an Lysander heran und liebkoste, die ihn beinahe umzingelnden, rasierten Schenkel bis weit in Richtung von dessen Schritt.   
Das Gefummel verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut und ich versuchte, mich stattdessen auf die zwei Lesben zu konzentrieren.  
„Oh, meine sanfte, treue Helena…“, seufzte die Blondine gerührt und sehnsüchtig. „Wie konnte ich dich jemals verlassen wollen! Wegen eines Kerls? Von Kindheit an – “  
„Stopp! – Erst hab ich noch eine Zeile!“ maulte die andere.  
„Oh, ja, natürlich, entschuldige – ‚Wegen eines Kerls?!“  
„Genug der Reue, Hermia, meine Maiensonne! Wie sollte ich dir nicht vergeben? Ich, die – “  
„Verzeihen!“ verbesserte Helena, oder wohl eher Grace ihre Kollegin, bei der es sich wohl um Heather handeln musste.  
„Ist das denn nicht gehupft wie gesprungen? Das ist schließlich kein Shakespeare!“ stöhnte Heather.  
„Wenn das bei der Generalprobe oder übermorgen passiert, überspielt ihr natürlich alle Patzer, soweit es sich machen lässt!“ knurrte Penny. „Aber vorläufig geben wir uns noch Mühe mit der Textgenauigkeit. Demetrius hat vorher das Verb „verzeihen“, wenn er das gesagt hat, dann benutzt du es auch, sollte er versehentlich „vergeben“ sagen, schließ dich an, es geht hier um Symmetrie, Menschenskinder! "der Nordstern, um den sich meine Welt dreht" bei den Jungs und die Maiensonne bei euch!  Aber „verzeihen“ ist auch eleganter, zumal das Verb „geben“ noch häufig genug vorkommt!“  
"Okay. BOSS!" brummte die Zurechtgewiesene.      
„Ich sag’s nur ungern, Penny“, erklärte die sitzende Brünette ebenfalls genervt: „Aber ich glaube, wir sind jetzt sowieso raus!“ Daraufhin ließ die liegende Blondine den halbfertigen Kranz sinken.  
  
„Also, schön!“ jaulte Penny und schlug die Arme ineinander: „Aber macht schnell!“  
  
Ich trat noch etwas vor, und sah nach oben. Irgendwo da musste dieser Catwalk sein. Knapp über dem oberen Rand des Bühnenportals hatte ich schon die Beleuchtungsbrücke ausgemacht, direkt dahinter befand sich eine Konstruktion, die mich an eine Mischung aus Carrera-Rennbahn und die Schienen einer Schwebebahn erinnerte und in der drüben am rechten Ende der Vorrichtung mehrere Rollen hingen, über die Stahlseile liefen, die jetzt irgendwo an der Seite befestigt waren, weil sie in dieser Szene nicht benötigt wurden. Schräg gegenüber der Beleuchtungsbrücke, weiter hinten und noch etwas höher als die Schwebebahn verlief ein Steg mit einem Geländer quer über die gesamte Breite der Bühne. Soweit ich sehen konnte, bestand er ganz aus Stahlgittern, bzw. -blech und -rohren. Ziemlich genau in der Mitte dieser Brücke lag etwas…der Länge nach, hing teilweise zwischen den Geländern etwas herunter, etwas Blaues…Grünes, soweit das von unten und von jenseits der Beleuchtungsbrücke zu erkennen war. Jetzt hätte ich ein Opernglas gebrauchen können – oder einen Feldstecher. Arabella war wahrscheinlich genau über mir – vielleicht im dritten oder vierten Stock. Es fiel mir schwer, das einzuschätzen, da alle Stockwerke in diesem Gebäude so unfassbar hoch waren, also bestimmt doppelt so hoch wie in normalen, modernen Wohnhäusern.  
Allan schlängelte sich an mir vorbei und sah dabei nach links oben und ich folgte ihm. Irgendwann blieb er stehen, anscheinend konnte er Bella jetzt sehen. Ich schloss zu ihm auf. Am Rand der linken Hinterbühne, wo der Catwalk sich zu einer vielleicht zwei Quadratmeter messenden Plattform vergrößerte ehe er die Mauer erreichte, schimmerte das helle Parallelogramm einer geöffneten Tür. Dort sah ich jetzt Sherlock in seinem schwarzen Etuikleid stehen – die Pumps baumelten noch von seiner linken Hand, während er auf die Strecke sah, die ihn von dem Kostüm noch trennte – und Bella in dem grünen Nachthemd. Außerdem war da Donald Chandler – er trug jetzt Stiefel mit einem hohen Schaft, geschnürt, wie ich sehen konnte, ein Wams mit geschlitzten Puffärmeln und einen goldfarbenen Brustpanzer, außerdem waren da Bridget und noch ein Mann. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass Sherlock weder mit den Stilettos noch ohne Schuhe auf diesen Gitterboden hinauslaufen konnte.  
  
„Bella, jetzt warte mal“ hörte ich Don sagen. „Ich versteh dich ja, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass sich Sherlock das zuerst ansieht. Das ist…sowas wie ein Tatort. Vielleicht findet er endlich eine Spur…auf dem Catwalk oder an deinem Kostüm. In fünf Minuten hast du es ja wieder! – Mike, leih ihm doch gerade mal deine Schuhe, es dauert Ewigkeiten, aus diesen Stiefeln rauszukommen. – Wieso hast du denn jetzt Joggingschuhe an…? Warst du nicht eben noch in Gymnastikschläppchen?“  
Mike machte sich genervt daran, seine Schuhe aufzubinden.  
„Das ist doch alles Mumpitz!“ erklärte Bella unterdessen unwirsch und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kostüm. Die Metallbrücke schepperte hörbar unter ihren Schritten.  
„So warten Sie doch, Sie dumme Gans! Sie werden noch alle Spuren zerstören!“ beschwerte sich der Detektiv mit sehr undamenhafter Donnerstimme.     
„Arabella, bitte, hören Sie auf ihn. Er meint es nicht so, es ist nur, dass das wirklich wichtig ist!“ rief ich hinauf.  
„Bella-Schatz, wir wollen doch alle, dass dieser Spuk endlich ein Ende hat!“ schaltete sich nun Allan seufzend ein.  
Arabella hatte ein wenig gezögert, setzte aber nun ihren Weg fort.   
„Ach, um Gottes willen, was für ein Sturkopf!“ brüllte Sherlock, drückte dem verdutzten Donald die Stilettos in die Hand und stapfte hinter ihr her – er kam nicht weit, kaum hatte er einen Fuß auf das Gitter gesetzt und sein Gewicht darauf verlagert, krümmte er sich vor Schmerz, stöhnte unterdrückt auf, wankte –   
„Sherlock…!“ entfuhr es mir.  
Er klammerte sich jetzt mit beiden Händen an das Geländer zu seiner Rechten, machte keuchend kehrt, indem er vorsichtig sein Gewicht wieder auf den anderen Fuß verlagerte und sich zurück auf die Plattform rettete, wo er den malträtierten Fuß vom Boden hochzog und dann dastand wie ein Storch, der ein Bein angewinkelt hat.  
  
„Bist du okay? – Don, wie schlimm ist es? Wartet, ich komm rauf – “, rief ich.     
   
In diesem Augenblick zerriss ein schriller Schreckensschrei die Luft, begleitet von einem metallischen Geräusch. Fast gleichzeitig schrie auch die liegende Schauspielerin auf, drehte sich auf die Seite und verbarg ihr Gesicht im Bauch ihrer Kollegin, gleichzeitig japste Ally atemlos: „Oh, mein Gott…!“   
Dann fiel etwas herab mitten auf die Bühne.   
Bellas Kostüm.  
„Don! Helfen Sie ihr!“ ächzte Sherlock zeitgleich über mir verärgert und starrte dabei wie gebannt zur Mitte des Catwalks. Entgeistert begann ich zu begreifen, was da gerade passiert war: Das Geländer hatte offenbar zumindest in der Mitte, an der Stelle, wo das Kostüm gelegen hatte, in Richtung Zuschauerraum – womöglich aber auch noch an anderen Stellen – eine Art Tür. Anscheinend war die nicht richtig abgeriegelt gewesen und Arabella hatte sich unglücklicherweise an diesem beweglichen Geländerteil festgehalten – das war natürlich nach außen aufgeschwungen und da hing sie nun…!  
Nur mit einer Hand hielt sie sich quasi zwischen Himmel und Erde, zwischen Leben und Tod – für einen sicher kurzen, aber doch elendig langen Moment waren alle starr vor Schreck gewesen – und einige von uns waren noch immer wie gelähmt.    
Ich hörte diese unselige Tür in ihren Angeln quietschen. Und Bella selbst machte ganz ähnliche Geräusche, während sie panisch nach Luft schnappte. Erstaunliche Akustik…  
Dann löste sich ein Ballerina von einem ihrer Füße und stürzte dem Kostüm hinterher, auf das er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufschlug.     
Arabella stieß nun einen gellenden Schrei aus. „Helft mir…!“ jammerte sie endlich.  
„Halt durch, Süße, und sieh nicht runter! Donald zieht dich hoch!“ beteuerte Bridget besorgt.  
  
Scheiße…! Es gibt gleich eine Tote! dachte ich hilflos.  
Lieber Gott, lass das nicht zu, das sind bestimmt fünfzehn Yards…eher mehr…!  
  
Unterdessen setzte sich natürlich unser Othello in Bewegung.   
„Donnie! Sei vorsichtig!“ mahnte Allan mit hoher Stimme angespannt.  
Gleichzeitig schrie Bella auf, weil der Catwalk unter Dons eiligem, energischem Schritt erbebte.  
„Don! – Ich rutsche! – Trampel – nicht so! – Aber – mach schnell…!“ ächzte sie keuchend.  
„Halt durch, Bella! Du schaffst das!“ ermutigte Penny sie lautstark, Donald hatte unterdessen selbst das Problem begriffen und pirschte sich nun vorsichtig weiter über diesen Steg.  
„Oh, Scheiße, das darf nicht wahr sein…“, flüsterte Allan, ohne den Blick von seinem Mann zu wenden.  
Ich sah mich jetzt auch außerstande, ihn zu beruhigen, dann kam mir ein Gedanke.   
„Ein Sprungtuch! – habt ihr irgendwas, das wir als Sprungtuch verwenden können? Und wenn es nur – “  
– eine Löschdecke ist, hatte ich sagen wollen, doch Bella unterbrach mich mit einem herzzerreißenden Angstschrei.  
  
Dann stürzte Don der Länge nach auf dem schmalen Metallsteg und Allan ächzte neben mir erschrocken auf. Aber dann begriffen wir, dass Don nicht wirklich hingefallen war – er hatte sich nur rasend schnell auf das Gitter gelegt und bekam nun Bellas Arm zu fassen.  
„Ich hab dich“, brummte er. „Gib mir deine andere Hand…“  
„Ich kann nicht!“ jammerte Bella, die mit dem besagten Arm hilflos herumfuchtelte und unsinnigerweise inzwischen die Augen zukniff. Der Typ, der anscheinend Mike hieß, war jetzt trotz offener Schnürsenkel seinen Kollegen gefolgt hockte sich hinter Don und hielt ihn im Kreuz an seinem Gürtel fest und sich selbst an einer vertikalen Strebe des Geländers. Nun konnte Don es wagen, weiter vor zu krabbeln, um sich nach Bellas anderer Hand zu strecken, während er dabei mit der Anderen noch immer deren Arm umklammerte, mit dem sie sich nach wie vor festhielt.   
„Ichkannichmehr!“ stöhnte sie panisch. „KeinGefühlmehr – inderHand!“ japste sie. Aber Don musste ihr den Arm abdrücken, noch hatte er ja den zweiten nicht zu fassen bekommen.  
„Nun reiß dich schon zusammen und gib mir deine Hand, verdammt!“ schimpfte Don ungeduldig. Ich hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, aber er fluchte.  
Bella ächzte angestrengt, während sie nun nach oben sah, und ihre freie Hand endlich in Dons Richtung streckte. Dieser war nun bis fast zur Taille über den Rand des Stegs hinausgekrochen und Allan wimmerte unterdrückt neben mir – es klang dennoch sehr gequält und ich konnte ihn gut verstehen: Wenn Mike jetzt losließe, würden womöglich Bella und Don abstürzen, auch wenn letzterer versucht hatte, sich mit den Beinen am Geländer festzuhaken.  
„Er schafft das, keine Sorge!“ versicherte ich.  
Tatsächlich gelang es Don, Arabellas tastende Hand einzufangen. „Okay – lass los – ich hab dich!“    
„Ichkannnich!“ stöhnte sie.   
„Du musst. Vertrau mir. – Hey, wir brauchen dich doch noch! Willst du, dass dieser Irre gewinnt…?  
Lass los…, mach die Hand auf…“ befahl Don sanft.  
  
Bella stöhnte resigniert auf und dann sahen wir, wie Don und Mike sie mit vereinten Kräften hochzogen.  
  
„Puh, das war…haarig…“, murmelte ich.  
„Oh, John, ist er nicht fantastisch?“ seufzte Allan hingerissen, während Don über uns Arabella auf seine Arme hob, um sie vom Catwalk zu tragen. Bis zu uns unten auf der Bühne drang ihr aufgelöstes Schluchzen.  
„Sie hat einen Schock, ich sollte nach ihr sehen“, stellte ich fest. Allan krümmte sich ein wenig und hechelte beinahe  nur dass ihm dabei nicht die Zunge heraushing…  
„Allan? Alles okay?“  
„Mir…ist etwas…übel…, ich krieg keine Luft…“, gestand er.   
Unterdessen waren Hermia und Helena sowie Lysander und Demetrius irgendwann während der dramatischen Rettungsaktion aufgesprungen. Der Demetrius eilte auf uns zu.  
„Ally – wir bringen dich nach draußen, du musst aus dem engen Mieder raus…“  
„Danke, Julius…“, hauchte Allan matt, während er sich von uns stützen und von der Bühne schieben ließ. Draußen auf dem Flur warf er sich ächzend vorwärts und hielt sich, beide Handflächen an die Wand vor sich gepresst, aufrecht, während sich Julius daran machte, das Oberteil des Kleids zu öffnen. Lauter klitzekleine Metallhäkchen, bzw. -ösen, wie man sie in den meisten BHs findet, aber zig Stück davon entlang fast des ganzen Rückens von der Taille bis hinauf zum Ausschnitt – wie unfassbar unpraktisch…!   
Darunter kam tatsächlich ein Mieder zum Vorschein, das ich sofort zu lockern begann, sobald sich  Julius‘ Hände weit genug von dem verknoteten Schleifchen am unteren Ende entfernt hatten.  
„Wir hamms gleich…“, versicherte ich.  
Allan nickte kurzatmig japsend, während ihm ein Schweißtropfen unter der Perücke hervor über die Wange rann.     
  
„Geht schon…, danke, Jungs…“, ächzte er mit Leidensmiene, aber lächelnd. „John, du solltest jetzt wirklich mal nach Bella sehen…“  
„Ja, was denkst du, wo ich sie finde?“  
„Geh am besten zurück auf die Bühne, Penny oder eine von den anderen Schwestern wird dich hinbringen.“  
„Okay… Trink ein Glas Wasser und ruh dich aus“, riet ich, ehe ich zurück auf die Bühne ging.  
  
   
„John?“ hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme von oben. „Wo treibst du dich solange herum?“  
Er stand über das Geländer gebeugt, trug jetzt Joggingschuhe, was recht komisch aussah zu dem kurzen Kleid und den Netzstrümpfen…zumal ich jetzt sehen konnte, dass es keine Strumpfhose war…  
Ein Bild blitzte in meinem Innern auf, das mich fast zusammenzucken ließ: Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht als Dr. Frank N. Further aufgemacht, den außerirdischen Transsexuellen – oder Transvestiten, was weiß ich denn?! – aus der Rocky Horror Show – da wäre ich wohl wirklich ausgeflippt!  
  
…aber zu Jim Moriarty würde das passen! musste ich denken.  
Scheiße! Jetzt hatte ich neues Albtraummaterial – ganz super!  
  
„John!“  
„Ehm…, Allan – es war ein bisschen zu aufregend für ihn – naja, in dem enggeschnürten Mieder…“  
„Unwichtig. Stell das Kostüm sicher – und den Schuh.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam ich mit, dass die anderen, die sich noch auf der Bühne befanden, sich unwillkürlich nach beidem umsahen.   
„Ehm…, klar doch…ich sollte nur – ich sollte vielleicht mal nach Arabella sehen…“  
„Du bist nicht als Arzt hier sondern als Ermittler. Diese Psychologin wird das schon hinkriegen.“  
  
Bridget, richtig. Aber Sherlock verstand mal wieder den hippokratischen Eid nicht.  
Moment…, was hatte sie noch zu Bella gesagt? „Süße“? Ja, „Süße“, genau das war’s, dabei konnte Bella die Psychologin nicht besonders leiden…wusste die das nicht? Oder war es einfach gerade um seelischen Beistand gegangen…?  
  
„Nun nimm schon diesen Schuh – aber vorsichtig!“ brummte Sherlock. „Sieh dir die Sohle an, ist da irgendetwas?“  
„Was soll da sein?“ fragte ich.  
„Ist. da. et. was?“ insistierte Sherlock genervt und dirigierte dazu eckig herumfuchtelnd den Rhythmus mit inzwischen latexbewehrten Händen.       
„Nein“, gab ich Auskunft.  
„Trotzdem. Tüte ihn ein. Und auch dieses Kostüm. Vorsichtig! Hörst du? Schüttle es bloß nicht aus oder sowas!“  
„Hast du irgendwelche Spuren gefunden?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Wir treffen uns wieder im Raucherzimmer“, erklärte er stattdessen. Dann sah ich, dass er sich in den Ausschnitt griff, seine Taschenlupe hervorholte und sie auseinanderzog.  
Ich seufzte und wollte mich gerade an Penny wenden, als von oben unverkennbar das Geräusch buchstäblich bis zum Zerreißen gespannten, auseinanderkrachenden Kleiderstoffs zu vernehmen war.  
  
„Oh, um Gottes willen!“ hörte ich einen vertrauten und ziemlich aufgebrachten Bass über mir knurren.  
  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen.  
Sherlock war wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder in den aufrechten Stand hochgeschossen, aber es war natürlich zu spät. Das Kleid war vom Hintern aus aufgeplatzt, als er sich entweder heruntergebeugt hatte oder in die Hocke gegangen war, um den Gitterboden genauer zu untersuchen. Der Riss reichte nach oben bis auf die Höhe der Schulterblätter und nach unten fast bis zum Rocksaum. Zwischen diesen beiden Punkten klaffte eine weiß schimmernde Fläche.  
  
Penny stand neben mir und sah ebenfalls nach oben. Trocken bemerkte sie: „Entschieden zu viel Spannung – sogar für einen Krimi…“, dann wandte sie sich an die kleinere der beiden „Athenerinnen“, die vollbusige Blondine:  
„Heather, Liebes, besorgst du dem Doktor bitte mal einen Müllsack?“  
  
Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen: „Besser auch einen für den Detektiv. Wird ihm sicher gut stehen!“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  



	252. ...könnte gefährlich werden...!

  
  
  
Während ich auf den Müllsack wartete, ließ ich mich vorsichtig in die Hocke nieder. Allan hatte mich da zweifellos mit einem praktischeren Kostüm ausstaffiert, als seine Kollegen Sherlock. Oder sagen wir besser „mit einem weniger unpraktischen"! Wenn ich mal wieder eine Frau in Stöckelschuhen und einem, wie sie es manchmal scherzhaft nennen, „Stehkleid“ sehe, sollte ich mich fragen, weshalb sie sich das antut.   
Im ersten Moment sah ich Fetzen oder besser lauter ungesäumte Schnittkanten – war das Kostüm massakriert worden?!  
Doch dann bemerkte ich, dass die Ränder anscheinend von einer Art Klebstoff am Ausfransen gehindert wurden. Dann war wohl doch alles in Ordnung damit…  
Obwohl das Kostüm der Elfenkönigin nur als unförmiges Häufchen vor mir lag, begann ich nun zu verstehen, was Arabella gemeint hatte. Soweit ich sehen konnte, bestand es aus einer „Unterwäsche“ in Form einer glänzenden, mittelgrünen, blickdichten Strumpfhose und einem passenden trägerlosen Top. Darüber kam dann ein weitschwingendes Kleid mit gewagtem Ausschnitt, das ganz aus blauen, grünen und violetten, transparenten Schleierfetzen zu bestehen schien, die auf den kleinsten Lufthauch reagierten, dazwischen blitzten ein paar Glitzersteine auf und das Dekolletee war mit ein paar Pfauenfedern verziert.   
  
Hörst du? Schüttle es bloß nicht aus oder sowas! Hatte Sherlock gesagt.   
Was erwartete er zu finden?  
  
Ich hatte mit meinem Stift vorsichtig den Stoff etwas angehoben um die darunter befindliche Lage anzusehen.  
Da war ein eher kurzes Haar…, aber es war blau gefärbt, also half uns das nicht weiter. Außerdem gab es an einer Stelle Spuren von einem weißen Staub. Aber dass es da oben staubige Stellen gab, war ja nicht verwunderlich.  
Wenn wir jetzt nicht gerade noch einen Knopf bei diesem Kostüm finden, weiß ich auch nicht, dachte ich.  
Und das letzte Mal, als wir einen Knopf gefunden hatten, war es eine gefälschte Spur gewesen.  
  
„Hier, Doc – Sie werden das arme Opfer aber doch nicht sezieren?“ spöttelte Heather.  
„Wir werden es mit sprichwörtlichen Samthandschuhen anfassen. Wir sind bloß Heteros, keine Banausen.“  
„Nicht gleich so eingeschnappt.“  
„Nein, okay, ich kann verstehen, dass in so einer Situation die Nerven blank liegen. Jeder Mensch hat seine eigenen Methoden, damit…  
…umzugehen…“  
Ich hatte gerade den Müllbeutel auseinandergezogen und dann von außen nach links gestülpt, so dass ich sein Inneres nicht kontaminieren konnte, Dann arbeitete ich mich mit den Fingern zum Boden des Sacks vor, um das Kostüm wie ein Kopfkissen in die Hülle hereinzuziehen. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf eine Stelle, die bisher verdeckt gewesen war. Sie war…  
nein, nicht nass… Klebstoff? Also doch Vandalismus?  
nein…das klebte nicht, das schien mehr ein Gel zu sein…Gleitgel vielleicht? Oder ein Gel mit Natriumpentosanpolysulfat? …zur äußerlichen Anwendung bei Venenentzündungen…?  
Nein, es riecht nach Kampfer… ein Sportgel…?   
„Was ist denn?“ fragte Heather.   
„Ich weiß nicht…“  
„John! Sag nichts! Und lass die Beweismittel in Ruhe!“ mahnte Sherlock von oben.  
„Ist ja gut, ich mach das ja nicht zum ersten Mal!“ schimpfte ich zurück.   
Heather kicherte.   
In diesem Augenblick blitzte es mehrfach.  
„Dieser Anblick ist einfach unbezahlbar!“ bemerkte eine männliche Stimme mit deutlichem Akzent neben mir. Es war Ganesh Patel, der gerade Sherlock fotografiert hatte – so von hinten unten. Unter den knapp sitzenden Unterhosen sah man zwei Stück nackten Oberschenkel, die dann in den Netzstrümpfen verschwanden, ehe der noch intakte Saum dafür sorgte, dass sich der klaffende Riss in dem schwarzen Kleid nach unten wieder verjüngte…  
  
„Sie sind mit der Gesetzeslage vertraut, was die Rechte an einem Foto angeht?“ fragte ich.  
„Erstens ist das nur für meine privaten Erinnerungen und zweitens erkennt ihn sowieso keiner“, erklärte Ganesh.   
„Ehm, Heather?“  
„John?“  
„Haben Sie auch so eine Nachricht erhalten?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Nein.“  
„Und waren Sie dabei, als Ihre Chefin ihre fand?“  
„Nein. Ist das hier passiert oder auf der Arbeit?“  
„Gute Frage…“, stellte ich fest. „Ist es nicht…unangenehm, dass Ihre Chefin hier ist – als Regisseurin?“  
„Sah gerade ein wenig danach aus, was?“  
„Ein bisschen, ja.“  
„Sie ist okay als Chefin – und als Regisseurin ist sie auch zu den anderen so, wenn sie mal zerstreut sind oder so, aber sie ist fair.“  
„Sie mögen sie…“, folgerte ich.  
„Hören Sie, ich will sie nicht ihrer Partnerin ausspannen. Ich steh auf jüngere und…schlankere. Und so eine tolle Partie ist sie mit diesem Laden jetzt auch nicht“, schloss Heather beinahe brummig.  
„Okay…, und haben Sie irgendeine Theorie, einen Verdacht, was hier los sein könnte? Was das Ganze soll?“  
„Nicht die Spur!“  
„Hat jemand nicht die Rolle bekommen, die er oder sie wollte? Sie selbst haben ja noch getauscht, wie ich hörte.“  
„Naja, so etwas bleibt nicht aus, denke ich. Aber da fragen Sie, was uns angeht, besser Penny. Wenn sie uns ein neues Stück vorstellt, dann schreibt jede auf einen Zettel, was sie sich vorstellen kann, zu spielen – und zwar geheim, wie bei einer Wahl – ein Ranking von mindestens drei Personen. Aber dieses Mal war es zunächst einfacher als sonst.“  
„Weil niemand gezwungen sein würde, eine Hosenrolle zu übernehmen?  
„Ja. jedenfalls keine erwachsene oder gar alte Hosenrolle. Ich meine, sowas wie Romeo wäre ja in Ordnung, eventuell auch noch Hamlet – obwohl der ja mindestens Ende Zwanzig sein muss – “  
„Achja?“ wunderte ich mich. „Aber musste er nicht sein Studium abbrechen? So alt waren die Studenten doch damals gar nicht?“  
„Schon, aber in der Friedhofsszene buddelt doch der eine Totengräber den Schädel des Hofnarren aus.“  
„Yorick, das weiß doch jedes Kind!“  
„Hmh! Und auch, dass Hamlet sich daran erinnert, ihn geküsst zu haben und wohl tausend Mal von ihm Huckepack herumgetragen worden zu sein?“ fragte Heather rhetorisch.    
„Klar…“, stimmte ich verwundert zu.  
„Tja und kurz zuvor sagt der Totengräber, dass dieser Schädel 23 Jahre in der Erde gelegen habe…!“  
„Oh? Okay, das muss ich vergessen haben. Interessant.   
…aber Sie sagten gerade „anfangs“ – was war, als dann klar wurde, dass dieses Projekt eine…größere Öffentlichkeitswirkung haben wird, als alles, was Ihre Truppe bisher gemacht hat?“  
„Also für mich hat das keinen Unterschied gemacht. Aber ich kann diesen Romeo nicht ab. Und Greta war es zu viel Text, sie hatte sogar überlegt, ganz auszusteigen, sie macht einen Fernkurs, der sie anscheinend sehr in Anspruch nimmt.“  
„Und, ehm…, welchen Beruf haben Sie gelernt?“  
„Einzelhandelskauffrau. Die Warenkunde bei Penny war für mich ganz schön mühsam. Aber in erster Linie bin ich für die Buchhaltung und Organisation und so zuständig…und die…Preispolitik. Die beiden sind da…etwas unrealistisch, was die Kalkulation angeht.“  
„Woher bekommen Sie eigentlich diese ganzen Kräuter?“  
„Penny züchtet sie in ihrem Garten, bzw zum Teil auch in ihrem Gewächshaus. Einen Teil kaufen wir aber auch zu. Was spielt das für eine Rolle?“  
„Vielleicht gar keine“, gestand ich und fragte mich insgeheim, ob Penny wirklich nicht auch noch ins Grüne fuhr und vielleicht Pflanzen von Privatgrundstücken und aus öffentlichen Naturparks stahl...   
„Sie tappen also noch völlig im Dunkeln!“ stellte Heather fest und nickte dazu übertrieben deutlich.  
„Naja… wir haben einen Haufen Theorien…  
Ist jemand…besonders wohlhabend…oder…  
Ach, ich weiß auch nicht…  
Könnte irgendwer hier den Zorn einer anderen Person auf sich gezogen haben? Oder ihr…im Weg sein?“  
Heather schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Also bei uns kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen…bei den Peers weiß ich es einfach nicht, ich kenne sie zu wenig, ich gehöre nicht zum Entwicklungsteam dieses Stückes…  –    
Das heißt – !“  
Sie unterbrach sich plötzlich, weil ihr anscheinend etwas eingefallen war, aber nun zögerte sie doch, damit herauszurücken.  
„Ja?“  
„Nichts…“  
„Kommen Sie schon, Heather. Was wollten Sie gerade sagen? Etwas, das Ihr Boss nicht wissen soll? Ich werde Sie nicht verpetzen!“  
„Tja…, also…, okay…Sie können sich ja denken, dass Penny einige Termine mit Don und dann auch noch ein paar anderen hatte, um zu brainstormen und später Verbesserungen und Streichungen zu besprechen…“  
„Klar…  
Oh…Sie waren manchmal allein im Laden?“  
„…genau…!“ gestand Heather etwas zerknirscht.  
„Und Sie haben Produkte verkauft, die Sie eigentlich nicht hätten verkaufen dürfen, weil Sie nicht examiniert sind?“  
„Naja…, zumindest ist es eine...Art…Grauzone… Also, wenn ein Kunde, dem ich…so etwas verkauft habe, unangenehme oder gar gefährliche Nebenwirkungen nach der Anwendung hätte und auf die Idee käme zu klagen, dann… könnte es schon Ärger geben…  
Allerdings sind mir keine solchen Fälle bekannt. Mir war aber in diesen Situationen manchmal schon etwas mulmig. Und ein paarmal habe ich Penny deshalb auch angerufen. Vor allem bei Erstverkäufen, zw. Neukunden…“, gestand sie.  
Ob es wirklich stimmt, dass sie keine pflanzlichen Drogen verkaufen? fragte ich mich.   
Cannabis, Engelstrompete, Tollkirsche… – ich meine, kann man davon leben, biologisch angebauten Kamillentee zu verkaufen?! Bestimmt würde ein geringeres Risiko bei der Einnahme pflanzlicher Drogen für viele Interessenten die Hemmschwelle senken. Man wäre sicherer, wirklich die richtige Pflanze erwischt zu haben, die richtige Dosierung zu kennen – und man müsste nicht an verborgenen, schmuddeligen Orten wenig vertrauenswürdige Kleindealer aufsuchen…  
  
„John! Wir treffen wir uns im Raucherzimmer. Gleich!“ befahl Sherlock über mir.  
„Nur so aus Neugier…: Macht dieser Befehlston Sie an, John?“ wollte Heather wissen.  
„Ehm…, nein, nein, ich denke nicht – ich bin das einfach noch gewohnt, schätze ich… Außerdem hat er jahrelange Erfahrung als Detektiv und…ist wohl auch cleverer als ich, also, klar hat er die Leitung. Ich werd‘ dann jetzt…, bis später…“  
  
  
Als ich im Raucherzimmer eintraf, war Sherlock noch nicht zurück, obwohl ich inzwischen die Tasche wieder aus dem Spind geholt hatte, also notierte ich, was Arabella zugestoßen war.   
War sie auf diesem Gel ausgerutscht? Es war also eine Falle gewesen! Die erste Aktion unseres Unbekannten, die wirklich eine Gefahr für Leib und Leben dargestellt hatte – wenn wir mal davon ausgingen, dass der Scheinwerfer niemanden hatte treffen sollen.  
Aber hieß das, dass Arabella das Ziel war? Bis zur Premiere waren ja noch über 48 Stunden Zeit.   
…wir waren noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, sie nach ihrem Beruf zu fragen. Und ob sie derzeit in festen Händen war.  
Und auch sonst noch nichts wirklich Hilfreiches…  
Wie sollten wir uns jemals rechtzeitig durch diese vielen Personen hindurcharbeiten…?!   
…also, stimmte es vielleicht wirklich nicht, dass Bridget die Premiere nicht wollte?  
Wieso hatte ausgerechnet sie die Nachricht überbracht, dass das Kostüm gesichtet worden war? Und wieso war sie überhaupt in der Nähe der Bühne gewesen? Im Umfeld dieser Szene, die ich da gesehen hatte, konnte Titania nicht dran sein. Sie musste sich zeitgleich an einer anderen Stelle im Wald befinden…  
Und wieso hatte sie Arabella „Süße“ genannt…?  
  
Ja, „Sex-Bridge“ war mir suspekt, vielleicht hatte ich da Vorurteile, Aversionen…  
okay: Die hatte ich sogar ganz SICHER!  
Aber war es nicht befremdlich, dass sie die ganze Situation bisher wie ein interessantes Experiment zum Thema Gruppendynamik betrachtet hatte?!  
  
Dann notierte ich noch, was ich von Heather erfahren hatte. Vor dieser Falle für Bella hätte mich das alarmiert, zumal die Kräuterhexe ohnehin eine meiner bisherigen Hauptkandidatinnen für die mögliche Täterin war.   
…und wenn Heather in die Kasse gegriffen hatte?  
Hm, ich wette, wenn der Boss beim Finanziellen nicht so richtig durchblickt, aber Vertrauen zu ihrer Mitarbeiterin hat, ist die Versuchung höher als gewöhnlich.   
Aber dafür gab es keine Hinweise…  
  
Ich sah verärgert auf meine künstlichen Nägel, dann schnappte ich mir ein Paar Latexhandschuhe und versuchte, sie vorsichtig anzuziehen.  
Aussichtslos!  
  
Es klopfte. Sherlock war das jedenfalls nicht.  
„Ja?“  
Herein kam unser Othello.  
„Don! Beeindruckende Rettungsaktion!“ begrüßte ich ihn. „Ist alles okay?“  
„Ja. Obwohl Bella schwerer ist, als sie aussieht!“  
„Naja, sie ist groß. Größer als Allan… Ich hätte ja mal nach ihr gesehen, aber Sherlock hatte andere Aufgaben für mich.“  
„Ach, ich glaube, das ist in Ordnung. Heute haben wir ja Dr Wood da. Er hat sich schon um sie gekümmert.“  
„Ist er mit Heather verwandt?“ Bisher war mir die Namensgleichheit nicht aufgefallen.  
„Ihr Onkel, soweit ich weiß. Wieso?“  
„Hm, dann hatte sie ja vielleicht doch eine gewisse Vorbildung, was Heilpflanzen anbelangt…“  
 „Ich weiß nicht. Er ist ein Schulmediziner, denke ich… aber kann sein. – Ich dachte, ich mache euch einen Tee. Und Mac hat gerade gemeldet, sie hätten zwei Bäckereien leergekauft, was natürlich maßlos übertrieben ist. Aber so fünfzig, sechzig Kaffeestückchen und so…“, er ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
Ich musste lachen, weil ich mir vorstellen konnte, wie verblüfft manche Bäckereiverkäuferin wäre, wenn einer zehn Muffins, fünfzehn Dougnuts, zehn Apfeltaschen, zehn Mandelhörnchen und zwanzig Sandwiches oder Subways orderte… und die Kunden, die nach Mac kamen, hätten das Nachsehen…  
„Mac?“ fragte ich.  
„William McDougan. Die B-Besetzung für den Bottom. Wir haben ihn mit einer von den Sisters in deren Wagen einkaufen geschickt.“  
„Don…, wegen der Besetzung, da wollte ich…dich sowieso noch was fragen. Und auch Penny – vorhin wussten wir das noch nicht – aber sag erstmal wie es Allan geht.“  
„Schon wieder ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage. Er regt sich immer so auf, der Gute…“, stellte Don mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln fest.  
„Gut. Also… die Besetzung. Wie ich inzwischen erfahren habe, machen die Sappho-Sisters eine Art geheime Wunschzettelaktion. Und anscheinend bestimmen dann Penny und Sharon, wer welche Rolle bekommt. Ob es dabei auch noch Vorsprechen gibt, weiß ich nicht. Macht ihr das genauso?“  
„Nein. Das heißt, es kommt hin und wieder vor, dass mich jemand beiseite nimmt und sagt: ich würde gerne mal eine solche Rolle spielen – oder mir einen Zettel zusteckt, also, wenn jemand bisher nur kleinere, weniger schwierige Rollen hatte, oder wenn jemand bisher sagen wir mal immer junge Liebhaber gespielt hat und jetzt einmal was anderes ausprobieren möchte und sich nicht so recht traut, das vor den anderen zu sagen, aber normalerweise machen wir das mündlich, im Plenum – also, was heißt schon Plenum, irgendwie sind natürlich nie alle da bei einer so großen Gruppe und wo wir sowieso manches doppelt besetzen. Jeder schlägt sowohl sich selbst als auch andere für die Rollen vor. Wenn es ein neues oder stark überarbeitetes Stück ist, teilen wird die erste Leseprobe so unter uns auf, dass alle von möglichst viele Rollen ein paar Zeilen gelesen haben. Eigentlich hat sich das mal vor Jahren so ergeben. Wir fingen mit der Produktion im Spätherbst an und über ein Drittel von uns war erkältet und deshalb stimmlich mehr oder weniger angeschlagen. Und das hat sich bewährt. Aber dich interessiert sicher mehr, ob irgendwer mit seiner Rolle sehr unzufrieden sein könnte. – Tja, ich glaube nicht… Marcus wollte zwar ursprünglich als Hippolyta auftreten, aber ich glaube, er ist jetzt ganz glücklich mit dem Oberon und er hat auch sicher eingesehen, dass es so besser ist – also für das Stück. Es gab ein paar Anwärter auf die Rollen des Bottom und des Peter Quince, und drei wollten den Puck spielen. Und anfangs war niemand bereit, den unsympathischen Egeus zu übernehmen. Weißt du was – ich liste dir das mal auf, darüber muss ich nämlich auch nochmal genauer nachdenken, denn das ist ja schon über ein halbes Jahr her! – Jedenfalls gab es deshalb keinen Ärger, also es wurde nicht hitzig, niemand war eingeschnappt, ich kann mir nicht recht vorstellen, dass da das Motiv liegen sollte.“  
„Und als klar wurde, dass es mehr Aufführungen sein würden als sonst? Und dass dann Promis dabei sein werden? Gab es dann doch noch Streitigkeiten?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau…das mit der Terminvergabe hat sich dadurch ein wenig verkompliziert, aber das war mehr ein organisatorisches Problem. Ich werde auch das notieren…ich glaube, Allan weiß das besser, ich werde mit ihm Rücksprache halten, okay?“  
„Okay…“, gab ich zurück.    
Das war jetzt irgendwie merkwürdig…! Wieso traute Don seiner Erinnerung an diese Ereignisse nicht? So etwas behält man doch! …oder nicht?  
Es gab da doch wohl nichts, weswegen sie ihre Aussagen hätten aufeinander abstimmen müssten?!   
Doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet die Chandlers selbst hinter der Geschichte stecken sollten – sie hatten doch gar kein Motiv! Und weshalb hätten sie uns dann mit den Ermittlungen beauftragen sollen?   
Aber vorhin dieser Blickwechsel…der war mir auch komisch vorgekommen.  
Doch vielleicht war da einfach etwas, das sie geheim halten wollten, das mit diesem Problem eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte, das aber bei den Ermittlungen ans Licht kommen würde, so als „Nebenprodukt“…?  
  
Don hatte uns unterdessen eine Thermoskanne Tee fertig gemacht, Henkelbecher und eine Flasche Milch aus einem Schrank geholt.   
„Übrigens…ich wäre gerne diese Krallen los. Allein der Gedanke daran, nicht zu wissen, wie gut sie wieder abgehen werden, macht mich nervös!“  
Don grinste breit. „Versteh ich. Ich kann dem Crossdressing für mich selbst so gar nichts abgewinnen…bei Ally ist es irgendwie ein süßer Spleen,  der einfach zu ihm gehört…er ist herrlich verrückt, das liebe ich ja so an ihm…“  
Ich musste an den krausen utopischen Science-Fiction-Roman denken. Ja, sie passten wohl wirklich gut zusammen…   
„Okay – ich sage ihm Bescheid. Wenn wir sonst noch etwas tun können?“  
Ich hatte gerade meine Armbanduhr aus der von Allan geliehenen Handtasche gekramt und sah nach, wie spät es war – Gerade mal zehn nach fünf. Mir war, als wären wir hier schon seit etlichen Stunden zugange!  
„Wann wollt ihr mit der Hauptprobe anfangen?“  
„Wir hoffen um sieben, kann aber später werden.“  
„Okay, gut – “  
In diesem Moment, öffnete sich die Tür und Sherlock kam herein, er war jetzt in einen flauschigen, schneeweißen Bademantel mit Kapuze gehüllt, dessen Ärmel zu den Handgelenken hin unpraktisch weit wurden. Er hatte die Perücke wieder abgesetzt, trug aber darunter noch ein schwarzes Perückenband um den Kopf gesteckt, das seine Geheimratsecken verdeckte. Ich musterte ihn irritiert und dann musste ich grinsen, denn mir fiel ein, woran ich mich erinnert fühlte: An Star Trek IV! Mr Spock hatte da so eine Robe getragen…  
Don gab ein kurzes, amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Das passt!“ feixte er, an mich gewandt. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ imitierte er die weibliche Computerstimme und zitierte dann in Bass-Lage Spocks verwundertes „Mutter, ich verstehe die Frage nicht…“  
„Ja, es fehlen nur noch die spitzen Ohren, nicht?“  
Sherlock sah uns mit gerunzelter Stirn an.   
„Entschuldige. Wir machen uns nicht lustig. Du siehst bloß aus, wie jemand aus einem Film. Und ich möchte wetten, wer auch immer dir diesen Bademantel geliehen hat, hatte den gleichen Gedankengang!“ sagte ich. In Wahrheit hatte ich vor allem deshalb Gewissensbisse, weil das Wort „Mutter“ gefallen war. Ich wusste noch immer nichts über sie – außer diesen seltsamen Andeutungen die zwischen Mycroft und Sherlock damals gefallen waren. Wer oder was hat ihre Mutter aufgeregt.? Das Verb upset war dreimal gefallen, beim zweiten und dritten Mal in der ersten Person, also war das Tempus unklar, aber beim ersten Mal mit der dritten Person und zwar ohne ein S am Ende. Also Past Tense – deshalb ging ich davon aus, dass sie tot war – und ich war unsicher, wie es Sherlock damit ging – und ob sie noch mitbekommen hatte, dass ihr jüngerer Sohn Drogen nahm...?  
„Können wir dann jetzt mal weiterarbeiten? Don, so in fünf Minuten kannst du uns den Nächsten reinschicken. Wir sollten uns ranhalten“, murrte Sherlock  
„Ach, eine Frage noch, Don!“ rief ich.  
„Der da gerade in dem indischen Kostüm herumläuft, ist das Narain Anand?“  
„Nein, Sabu Kapoor, sie haben getauscht, wieso?“ fragte Don verwundert.   
„Wieviel Text hat er?“ wollte ich wissen.  
Don runzelte die Stirn, dann nahm er das Script, das sie uns geliehen hatten, und schlug es ziemlich weit hinten auf.  
  
„…Er sagt einmal zu Titania… Sie fragt ihn   
„Du teuerster Schatz meiner teuersten Freundin:   
Sag mir, mein Herz, was verdüstert nur so deinen Sinn?“  
Daraufhin er:  
„Ach – , edle Mutter, es tut mir so leid,   
dass um meinetwillen Ihr ohne Obdach seid!   
Einer gewöhnlichen, flüchtigen Diebin gleich   
müsst durchzieh‘n Ihr euer eigenes Reich.  
Ich bring euch nur Herzeleid und Streit!“  
Dann kommt wieder Titania:   
„Du bringst mir zurück die alte Zeit,  
da an fernen Gestaden deine selige Mutter und ich…“ und so weiter…später kommt dann Ophelia.   
Es ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick und er sagt dann…“, fuhr er blätternd fort,  
„Von aller Elfen Zauber hier, ist am mächtigsten der ihre!  
Und wollt ich’s noch so sehr, ich könnt‘ ihm niemals widerstreben,  
Sag, süße, hehre Mutter, an wen ich mich verliere!  
Welcher edlen Blume Schutzgeist schlug mich in seinen Bann?  
Ich will ihn niemals brechen und koste es mein Leben.  
Ihr folg‘ ich die mein Herz gewann.“ …dann:  
„Ophelia? Die Hilfe – unentbehrlich und stets bescheiden!  
Stark und geduldig und still im Leiden!  
Lass mich, du Teure, deine Mühsal enden,   
dir helfen, und dich tragen auf meinen Händen.“    
Das war’s schon fast. Er sagt noch…“ Wieder blätterte er.  
„…mit Leib und Seel‘ will ich mich dir verschreiben  
Und ganz gleich wo und wie auf ewig bei dir bleiben.“ – “  
Don sah mich fragend an.  
„Hm…, es ist nur so, ich hab vorhin zufällig gesehen, dass er auf und abläuft mit dem Textheft und memoriert. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob er vielleicht…ob es sein könnte, dass er sich eine andere Rolle ansieht.  
…für den Fall, dass jemand ausfällt, den er dann ersetzen könnte…“ Ich fühlte mich mies, das zu fragen.   
 „Sabu?! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Jedenfalls nicht in böser Absicht – das ist absurd!“ ereiferte sich Donald empört.  
„Entschuldige“, murmelte ich betreten, „wir müssen alles in Betracht ziehen…“  
„Ich geh‘ dann mal wieder rüber. Wir haben noch viel zu tun…“  
Sobald Don den Raum verlassen hatte, machte ich für Sherlock und mich einen Becher Tee zurecht.   
„Was ist mit diesem Gel? Arabella sollte darauf ausrutschen, oder?“  
Sherlock nickte. "Sieht ganz danach aus."   
„Und du wolltest wissen, ob etwas davon auf der Schuhsohle ist – nein, da war nichts.“  
„Und das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Das Gel war nur auf der anderen Seite des Kostüms. Und das ist auch sinnvoll, weil die Frauen ihre Garderoben nämlich auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes haben. Also wäre Arabella nicht zufällig gerade bei uns zur Befragung gewesen, dann hätte sie sich ihrem Kostüm von der anderen Seite genähert. Und dann wäre sie nicht von der Seite des Scharniers dieser Tür gekommen, sie hätte dann wahrscheinlich weiter weg vom eigentlichen Catwalk gehangen, von da wäre sie noch etwas schwieriger zu retten gewesen.“  
„Puh…!“ machte ich ein wenig schaudernd.  
„Aber WESHALB war von dem Gel nichts an dieser Pforte?“ fragte der Detektiv lauernd.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat der Täter nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihr gelingt, sich festzuhalten?“  
„Ich muss einen Blick auf das Kostüm werfen, ehe der nächste Zeuge hereinkommt. Halte draußen Wache bis ich dich wieder hereinhole.“  
„Na gut“, seufzte ich und trottete mit meinem Tee auf den Flur.   
Ich stand noch nicht lange da, als Allan angerauscht kam, weniger schlank als vorhin, denn Mieder und Kleid waren hinten offen. Nein, ich würde nicht hinsehen, wenn er sich wieder zum Gehen wandte! Auf die Information, was er für eine Unterhose trug, konnte ich wirklich verzichten!  
„Na, John? Du wurdest vor die Tür geschickt?“ witzelte er.  
„Sherlock will ein paar Minuten alleine nachdenken. Das ist völlig normal. – Geht’s wieder?“  
Er seufzte. „Ich hatte einfach solche Angst, dass Don abstürzen könnte! Und nun fragen wir uns seit Wochen, ob an diesen ganzen Drohungen etwas dran ist – und jetzt das…! Es kam trotz allem so – unerwartet!“  
„Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen.“  
„Willst du was zu deinem Tee? Ein Sandwich vielleicht? Du sagtest ja, du stündest nicht so auf Süßes…“, schlug er fürsorglich vor.  
„Gerne – aber, warte einen Moment. Wir sind eigentlich mit Bella noch nicht fertig gewesen. Weißt du, was sie beruflich macht? Und ob sie derzeit eine Freundin hat?“     
„Sie hat mal eine kleine Asiatin mitgebracht, ganz zu Anfang. Den Namen hab ich nicht behalten. Und Bella hat einen Friseursalon.“   
„Hm, danke…“  
„Hilft nicht wirklich weiter, was?“  
„Mir zumindest nicht…“, seufzte ich ratlos.  
„Also, für dich ein Sandwich – und was nimmt Sherlock?“  
„Der isst nichts während eines Falls.“  
„Ach, du liebe Zeit! – wirklich? – immer noch? Da musst du doch jedes Mal bald verzweifeln!“ rief Allan aus.  
„Manchmal übertreibt er es wirklich!“ brummte ich. „Habt ihr Zucker da? Für gewöhnlich trinkt er seinen Tee mit wenig Milch aber den Kaffee mit zwei Stück Zucker - und das ist alles, was er zu sich nimmt.“  
Allan sah ziemlich entsetzt aus.  
„Du passt ja gut auf ihn auf…ich meine, schließlich bist du Arzt, du wirst nicht zulassen, dass er sich schadet…?!“  
„Ich versuche mein Bestes!“ brummte ich.  
„Ja, natürlich tust du das…! Das hier macht mich so nervös…!“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Aber Sherlock hat gestern ganz ordentlich gegessen und heute gefrühstückt, der ist für eine Weile okay. Normalerweise braucht er auch nicht so lange für einen Fall, dass diese Fastenmarotte ein Problem darstellen würde.“  
„Dann ist gut – ich finde es trotzdem besorgniserregend! – Ehm, was denkst du? Wobei würde er noch am Ehesten schwach werden?“   
„Marzipanmandelhörnchen. Oder was anderes mit Marzipan. Aber die Chancen stehen schlecht.“  
„Mal sehen, was ich tun kann. Bis gleich.“  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit einem flachen Karton, der ein paar Fettflecken hatte und auf dem neben einem Sandwich noch drei Mozartkugeln und vier Stück Würfelzucker lagen.  
„Für den Moment noch keine Mandelhörnchen.…“, sagte er. „Aber vielleicht schaffen wir das später. Löslicher Kaffee ist im Hängeschrank, bedient euch einfach, wenn ihr wollt. Ich konnte von Edwin ein bisschen Zucker bekommen. Er ist Typ-I-Diabetiker und hat immer etwas dabei. Und wenn wir dann was zum Dinner bestellen – “  
  
Warte…! Diabetes?!    
  
„Was?!“ entfuhr es mir. „Allan! Gibt es noch mehr Stoffwechselerkrankungen? Oder anderes? Oder hat jemand eine gefährliche Allergie? Habt ihr darüber Aufzeichnungen gemacht für den Notfall? Weiß Dr Wood Bescheid? Und der Sanitäter, von dem ihr erzählt habt? –   
Nein! Ruf Penny an und frag sie nach Allergien – es soll noch niemand etwas essen, der eine Lebensmittelallergie hat! Und lass inzwischen niemanden zu Sherlock!“  
  
Ich hastete zum Ballettsaal und dachte: Hoffentlich irre ich mich – hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät…!  
  


 

 

  
  
tbc


	253. Sherlock gibt sich 'ne Kugel

  
  
  
  
"Wow...! Das war ja echt beeindruckend!" gurrte es über mir. "Du machst mich ganz geil, kleiner Kommandant... Könntest du vielleicht morgen in Uniform vorbeikommen? Das wäre so hhheissss!" Das letzte Wort hauchte er lasziv in mein Ohr.  
  
W-was?!  
  
Neben mir stand Oberon in seinem schrillen Glitzerkostüm auf schrecklich hohen Plateaustiefeln und grinste lüstern auf mich herunter.  
"Iiiich...musswiederrüber!" nuschelte ich hastig und stöckelte entsetzt hinaus.  
  
Was war da gerade passiert?  
  
  
Ich schätze, ich hatte in eine Art Gefahr-im-Verzug-Modus geschaltet und wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist es erstaunlich, dass ich in der daher anzunehmenden Geschwindigkeit trotz der hohen Absätze den Ballettsaal unfallfrei erreicht haben musste. Ohne es selbst recht zu merken, hatte ich die Tür aufgerissen und mir sicher im Kasernenhofton Gehör verschafft und die Truppe über die Alarmstufe aufgeklärt.  
  
Fassungslose Stille schlug mir entgegen. Alle starrten mich an. Von irgendwo her kam ein einsames Kichern, ich konnte nicht sehen, wer es ausstieß.  
  
Nervosität wahrscheinlich.  
  
Dann löste sich jemand aus der Menge...räusperte sich. Es war Othello, Gouverneur von Zypern alias Don.  
"Nein, John, wir haben festgestellt, dass das zu viel Aufwand macht, wenn jeder etwas Besonderes bestellt, womöglich noch mit Alternativen, weil es die erste Wahl nicht gibt!  
Es gibt gerade wichtigeres. Aber du hast natürlich recht, wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Wir haben alle, soweit Allergien und ähnliche Störungen vorliegen, unsere Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und sind vorbereitet. Und es dürfte sehr schwierig sein, jemand bestimmten zu treffen."  
"Vielleicht ist es dem Autoren dieser Drohbriefe egal, wen genau er trifft!" brummte ich. "Er...oder sie...könnte auch am Samstag einen Salat aus Giftpflanzen aufs Büffet stellen, oder einfach in alle Kaffeekannen Abführmittel schütten, damit kaum einer im Stande sein wird, die Premiere zu spielen.  
Wenn die Drohbriefe das sind, was sie zu sein vorgeben.  
Aber wenn nicht, dann sind sie vielleicht ein Ablenkungsmanöver, sollen uns verwirren.  
Wenn irgendjemand von Ihnen jemanden kennt, der ein gutes Motiv dafür hätte, Sie umzubringen, dann sollten Sie sich vertrauensvoll an uns wenden.  
Vielleicht…ist es ja auch etwas, das nichts mit dem Stück und…und so zu tun hat…"  
  
„und nichts mit Homosexualität zu tun hat“, hatte ich sagen wollen. Aber dann hatte ich schon wieder das Gefühl gehabt, in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Und ja…das wäre es gewesen, denn hatte Chiefranger Devlin etwa sterben müssen, weil er ein Mann war? Nein, sondern weil ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass Colleen Tettmar in die Kasse gegriffen hatte. Wenn es nicht gerade um enttäuschte Liebe ging, spielte das Geschlecht zumeist keine Rolle für ein Mordmotiv. Nicht seit der gesetzlich geregelten Gleichberechtigung.  
  
„Übrigens, es gefällt mir nicht, dass Sie in einer Tour von Gift reden!“ schimpfte plötzlich eine Stimme. Eine Frau? Hier?  
Ich entdeckte sie dann, als sie aufstand. Es war Heather – und der Typ neben ihr konnte dem Kostüm nach wohl kaum jemand anderes sein als Romeo…Edwin… – aber den konnte sie doch nicht leiden?! Seinetwegen hatte sie von der Julia zur Hermia gewechselt – zumindest zum Teil –  
WAS, zur Hölle, geht hier vor?  
  
„Es ist ganz bestimmt nicht Penelope – und ich auch nicht! Und was da eben beinahe mit Bella passiert wäre, sieht das etwa nach dem Werk einer Giftmischerin aus?!“ spottete sie empört. „Oder der herabfallende Scheinwerfer?!“  
  
Sie mochte recht haben…rasch fand ich ein oder zwei Erklärungen, mit denen ich sie zu besänftigen versuchte.  
„Miss Wood…, das sollte keine Vorverurteilung sein. Aber wir hatten es bei unseren Fällen schon mehrfach mit Giften und Drogen zu tun…  
Und…nehmen Sie dieses Stück: Dieser Puck hier will ganz Athen und Umgebung unter Drogen setzen! Das ist – realistisch betrachtet – schwerstkriminell! Und Hamlets Onkel Claudius hat seinem Bruder Gift ins Ohr geträufelt und auch Hamlet junior wird ja vergiftet, ebenso wie seine Mutter – gut, hier wird es natürlich nicht dazu kommen! Julia nimmt eine Droge und Romeo vergiftet sich. Jago tötet zwar nicht durch Chemie oder Pflanzen, aber er vergiftet die Gedanken anderer Menschen mit Misstrauen, Eifersucht und Neid. Aber das wissen Sie ja alle.  
Wenn unser Täter nur hier an seine Zielperson herankommt, diese aber hier niemals alleine antrifft – dann muss er zu Gift oder einem vergleichbaren Trick greifen. Oder sie in eine Falle locken, wie es eben mit Miss Strauss geschehen ist.“ Ich sah Heather an, immer noch irritiert, sie hier anzutreffen. Doch hätte ich sie jetzt darauf ansprechen sollen? Ich hätte auch nicht recht gewusst, wie ich das formulieren sollte… „…Sie sind zu viele, als dass wir Sie…bewachen und dabei noch ermitteln könnten, und da es strategisch ungünstig ist, wenn die komplette Bühnenbreite zwischen Ihnen und den Sappho-Sisters liegt, sollten Sie sich dringend überlegen, ob sie nicht besser Ihre Garderobe ebenfalls auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes verlegen. Oder umgekehrt. Und halten Sie sich immer mindestens in Dreiergruppen auf. Besser noch zu mehreren. Wir vermuten ja bloß, dass es sich um einen Einzeltäter handelt, aber wir wissen es nicht. Bei diesen Drohbotschaften fällt zum Beispiel auf, dass es ordentliche und ziemlich schludrige Collagen gibt – und alles dazwischen.“  
„Vielleicht musste er erst Übung bekommen?“ vermutete Quentin, der Premieren-Francis Flute, seines Zeichens Blasebalgflicker.  
„So wie sich uns die zeitliche Abfolge darstellt, war das nicht der Grund“, behauptete ich. Nun, das wusste ich nicht, ich hatte nicht so darauf geachtet – und Sherlock…? Merkwürdig!  
Aber viel entscheidender erschien mir, dass die schludrigsten Exemplare so völlig ohne jeglichen Ehrgeiz, es ordentlich aussehen zu lassen, gemacht worden waren. Man würde vielleicht etwas Routine brauchen, um den Klebstoff zu dosieren und eine ruhige Hand, damit die Buchstaben gerade auf einer Grundlinie und in regelmäßigen Abständen zueinander saßen, aber die Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Briefen hätten nicht so groß sein dürfen.  
„Danach sieht es nicht aus…“  
„Zeitmangel…, manchmal…“, schlug Zac vor, der am Samstag den Peter Quince, Zimmermann und Autor des Stücks im Stück, spielen würde.  
„…oder Zorn!“ schlug Sabu mit leichtem Akzent vor. „Wenn er vor Zorn oder Abscheu zittert, wenn er an eine bestimmte Person denkt? Oder mehrere…“  
„Ja, oder er ist einfach nervös, wegen dem, was er noch geplant hat“, sagte der kleine, drahtige Kerl in dem Baumkostüm. Ich ging davon aus, dass das Puck sein sollte, also ein Gavin Irgendwas…, …falls sie den nicht auch umbesetzt hatten!  
Ganz hinten erhob sich jemand und ich dachte sofort: HAMLET!  
Er musste inzwischen dazugekommen sein, überhaupt war der Raum nun deutlich stärker bevölkert als noch vor gut einer Stunde.  
"Hamlet" war groß, breitschultrig, platinblond – was womöglich sogar echt war – und selbst auf diese Entfernung fielen seine hellen Augen auf. Aber, wer weiß, vielleicht waren es auch Kontaktlinsen… Er trug ein klassisches Kostüm, ein knappes Wams, schwarz mit geschlitzten Puffärmeln und weißem Spitzenkragen und engen, schwarzen Hosen. Die schmale, goldene Krone war zwar etwas over the top, aber man sollte ihn ja auf Anhieb wiedererkennen und sich daran erinnern, dass er ein Kronprinz war, bzw. nach dem Tod seines Vaters bereits vom Beginn des Stücks an schon hätte König sein müssen. Hamlet also, oder besser Thor Peterson spekulierte selbstsicher:    
„Oder er ist Alkoholiker. Bei den schludrigen Exemplaren war er entweder zu besoffen oder hatte Entzugserscheinungen und hat deshalb gezittert.“  
  
Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gebraucht, noch ein zweites Mal heute an Harry erinnert zu werden! dachte ich mürrisch.    
Thor sprach praktisch akzentfrei. Nur seine Satzmelodien stimmten irgendwie nicht ganz.  
  
„…danke…, bei dieser großen Anzahl an Personen sind wir wirklich auf Ihre Kooperation angewiesen“, sagte ich ratlos. „Und haben Sie bitte keine Skrupel, auch vertrauliche Details zur Sprache zu bringen – unter vier oder sechs Augen, versteht sich. Alles, was nicht relevant für den Fall ist, werden wir absolut diskret behandeln.  
Gut, dann…will ich Ihren Tee nicht weiter stören…“  
  
  
Das also hatte sich abgespielt, ehe mir Oberon Avancen machte, und ich die Flucht ergriff.  
  
"John? Was nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Allan.  
"D-doch..., ehm, danke, Allan, ich übernehme dann jetzt wieder...irgendetwas von Penny & Co?"  
"Nein, anscheinend nicht. Sie schickt dann wieder wen zu euch. Bella geht es noch nicht so gut, sie wird sich später nochmal melden. –  
Geht’s dir wirklich gut?"  
  
Na, bestens, anscheinend hatte mich Oberon ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht!  
  
"Ja…, nur…  
Okay, Oberon hat mich gerade angebaggert…“, nuschelte ich verärgert.  
„Oh, nein! Rocky!“ kicherte Allan. „Er ist im Grunde harmlos, aber er spielt eben auch jenseits seiner Auftritte irgendwelche Rollen. Er tingelt als crossdressender Alleinunterhalter durch die kleineren Läden…“  
„Moment? Rocky Heat? Er sollte doch die B-Besetzung sein?!“  
„Ja, das ergab sich so. Sorry…, ich hab ja als Desdemona praktisch nichts mit ihm zu tun…, deshalb hab ich wohl nicht mehr dran gedacht.“  
  
Ah! Wer soll da noch durchblicken…?!  
  
 Gut..., ja...ehm... Allan, wirklich, diese Fingernägel machen mich nervös..."  
"Ja, Don sagte sowas...", seufzte er.  
"Sorry...", nuschelte ich betreten. "Es ist natürlich schon schade um deine Nägel, ich ersetze sie dir selbstverständlich und ich weiß, dass du dir viel Mühe gegeben hast, aber...sie behindern mich auch wirklich!"  
"Ja, okay. Wenn Sherlock nichts dagegen hat, setze ich mich nachher einfach zu euch."  
"Danke!" seufzte ich erleichtert.  
  
Kurz darauf ließ mich Sherlock wieder ins Raucherzimmer. Das Titania-Kostüm hing über einem Stuhl, daneben stand der verlorene Schuh.  
"Etwas herausgefunden?" fragte ich und stellte die Pappschachtel schräg vor Sherlock ab.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee – sein Lippenstift war inzwischen fast vollständig von seinem Mund auf den Rand des Bechers übergesiedelt – und erwiderte monoton: „Jedenfalls nichts Bahnbrechendes…“  
„Heather sagte, sie könne nicht mit diesem Romeo – aber eben war sie direkt neben ihm drüben im Ballettsaal, komisch, oder? – Und Dr Wood ist ihr Onkel…ich muss meine Notizen ergänzen… Es wird immer unübersichtlicher…“  
„Okay? Ich habe bereits bemerkt, dass du deinen Posten verlassen hast!“ sagte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd.  
„Naja, ich habe diese Aufgabe delegiert. Wie sich herausstellte, stammt diese Spende hier“ ich wies auf den Würfelzucker – „von einem Diabetiker – und mir kam in den Sinn, dass es dringend nötig sei, alle nicht nur vor Gift zu warnen, sondern auch vor allergieauslösenden Nahrungsmitteln oder davor, dass unser Täter vielleicht Insulin gegen Kochsalzlösung austauschen könnte oder so.  
Woran hast du gemerkt, dass ich nicht ununterbrochen vor der Tür gestanden habe?“  
„Wirklich, John?!“ Er rollte die Augen. Immer noch dieses Makeup, diese langen Wimpern! …verwirrend! „Ich konnte dumpf dein und Allans Timbres vernehmen, das Klappern deiner Absätze. Dann hat Allan knapp zwei Minuten danach eine SMS bekommen und so zwanzig Sekunden später hat er losgelacht. Ich tippe darauf, dass er einen kleinen YouTube-Clip zugschickt bekommen hat. Dann bist du zurückgekommen und ihr beiden habt WIEDER geschnattert! Du hast ja keinen Schimmer, wie störend das war! Außerdem hast du da ein kleinwenig blaugrünes Glitzer-Makeup am rechten Ohr. Daraus schließe ich, dass Oberon einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht hat.“  
„Hätte doch auch sein können, dass er eine vertrauliche Information für uns hat!“ widersprach ich rasch und hatte mich dabei auch schon verplappert. Es hätte heißen müssen „vielleicht hat er ja…“  
Zu spät.  
„Sei nicht albern. Damit wäre er zu mir gekommen. Und es hätte dich nicht so…nervös gemacht.“  
„Es ist übrigens nicht Marc Bentley sondern Rocky Heat und er wollte zuerst die Hippolyta spielen“, seufzte ich. „Und Edwin…, die A-Besetzung des Romeo, ist der Diabetiker.    
„Okay. Was hast du inzwischen noch erfahren?“ fragte der Detektiv ebenfalls seufzend.  
  
Also bemühte ich mich, wiederzugeben, was inzwischen passiert war. Allans Aufregung während der Rettungsaktion, mein Gespräch mit Heather, die Gepflogenheiten bei der Rollenvergabe, die Umbesetzungen, was mir Allan noch über Bella hatte sagen können, und die Vorschläge, weshalb die Kollagen von so unterschiedlicher Qualität sein könnten.  
  
Sherlock nickte bedächtig. Gegen Ende meiner Ausführungen bildete sich jedoch eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn.  
  
„Oh, du Idiot!“ unterbrach er mich schließlich, als ich fast fertig war. „Du kannst nicht so einfach Details der Ermittlungen an den Kreis der Verdächtigen weitergeben!“ knurrte er.  
   
„Sorry…, es ging mir einfach um die Präventionen… Also, du denkst wirklich, es sind zwei?“  
Er sah mich durchdringend an:  
„Es ist ja nicht nur, dass die Worte und Buchstaben auf den verschiedenen Nachrichten mal mehr oder weniger ordentlich aufgeklebt worden sind. Es sind auch mindestens drei verschiedene Klebstoffe!“  
„Drei? Moment – zwei, das würde ich noch verstehen. Man hat einen Rest noch zuhause und muss dann Nachschub anschaffen, aber drei?“  
„Mindestens. Klarer Alleskleber, Klebestift und flüssiger Bastelkleber. Bis jetzt.  
Und der Kioskbetreiber hat sich gemeldet. Es sind ganz unterschiedliche Zeitungen und Zeitschriften! Die Times, die Sun, Gay Times Magazine... – manches konnte er gar nicht identifizieren. Dieses bunte GayPride am Stück zum Beispiel. Er meinte, es wäre vielleicht aus den vergangenen Jahren oder aus einem Programmheft irgendeines Schwulen-Vereins. Es sind sogar Ausschnitte aus alten Taschenbüchern dabei. Zumindest einem. Altes, billiges Papier, vergilbt. Ein Exemplar mit einem mittelprächtigen Wasserschaden.“  
„Woran hast du das mit den Klebstoffen bemerkt? Die kannst du doch hier gar nicht richtig untersuchen!“ wunderte ich mich.  
Er packte die Briefe auf den Tisch, schob mir einen hin und sagte: „Hier. Diese Hubbel. Das sind kleine Klumpen von einem leicht eingetrockneten Klebestift unter den aufgeklebten Schnipseln…“ Dann legte er mir einen weiteren vor: „Und hier ist der Klebstoff etwas unter den Schnipseln hervorgequollen. Das ist Alleskleber. Aber dieses dünne Rinnsal…“ Er legte mir einen dritten Brief vor. „…wie ein Faden…, ist von einer Klebeflasche heruntergelaufen.“  
„Stimmt…, eigentlich ganz einfach…!“ murmelte ich.  
„Ja, klar!“ knurrte Sherlock eingeschnappt.    
„Aber das Papier – die Basis ist immer gleich…also wirklich Komplizen. Kein Nachahmer…“, überlegte ich.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde in dem zu großzügig verwandten Alleskleber vielleicht Fingerabdrücke finden, wenigstens Teilabdrücke, aber danach sieht es nicht aus“, brummte der Detektiv übellaunig.  
„Apropos Finger – hättest du was dagegen, wenn Ally bei der nächsten Befragung dabei ist, und mich von diesen Krallen befreit?“  
„Ja, habe ich!“ schimpfte er. „Lass sie vorläufig noch dran!“  
Ich seufzte resigniert.  
„Friseurin, ja…?“ versicherte er sich unerwartet.  
„Hm?“  
„Miss Strauss.“  
„Offenbar ja…“, erwiderte ich.  
  
Was interessierte ihn daran?  
  
„Oh, verdammt!“ fluchte er plötzlich theatralisch und sprang auf. „Ich muss irgendetwas übersehen! Irgendetwas…!“ Dramatisch verzerrte er sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, als bereite ihm das Denken Schmerzen.  
  
„Sherlock! Wir haben nicht mal ein Zehntel der Leute befragt und noch nicht mal alle auch nur von weitem gesehen!“ versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Es ist einfach…unsagbar dumm, dass sie nicht mehr Indizien gesichert haben! Die zerstörten Kulissen und Kostüme, der beschmierte Rundhorizont – es gibt nicht einmal Fotos davon! HEUTE, wo praktisch jeder unter dreißig und auch noch viele ältere ständig von allem und jedem mit dem Smartphone Bilder schießen!“ regte er sich auf, während er in dem kleinen Raum auf- und ablief wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze.  
„Also, ich hätte da wahrscheinlich auch – “  
„DUUU! Klaaar!“ fauchte er aufgebracht. „ – Du hast ja auch erst seit gut einem halben Jahr ein Smartphone! Und wenn du nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten würdest, hättest du damit womöglich noch gar nicht fotografiert. Aber diese Leute hier sind zum Großteil deutlich jünger als wir.“  
  
Ja, da war was dran. Gillian war vielleicht Ende Dreißig, und Penny war sicher noch älter, die Chandlers mochten nur wenig jünger sein als Sherlock, aber so einige waren bestimmt zehn, fünfzehn Jahre jünger… Dieser Sabu war vielleicht gerade mal zwanzig…  
  
Mann, man wird alt…    
   
„Ja…, ist vielleicht doch merkwürdig…  
…umso mehr, als sie diese erste Schmiererei – die auf dem Fußboden, ja fotografiert HABEN…!“ fiel es mir ein.  
„Jetzt erkennst du auch, dass das nicht passt!" brummte das Genie.  
„Und…was heißt das jetzt?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, gestand Sherlock müde.  
„Hm…, naja, sie haben ja mal die Polizei gerufen. Die haben sich das angeschaut und es schien nicht wichtig genug – also haben sie keinen Sinn darin gesehen…“, überlegte ich.  
Sherlock unterbrach seine Wanderung und stöhnte auf.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot! Da erkennst du schon mal eine Unstimmigkeit und dann versuchst du gleich, sie... wegzuerklären!“  
„Sie wollten die negativen Erfahrungen nicht dokumentieren, das macht es einfacher, positiv zu denken!“ erläuterte ich. Das hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch…  
„DA! Schon wieder!“ platzte Sherlock mit einem zugleich triumphierenden und grimmigen Unterton heraus.  
„Na, so ähnlich, wie wenn du bei deiner Arbeit Gefühle ausblendest!“ begehrte ich auf.  
„ICH HABE! KEINE! GEFÜHLE!!“ brüllte Sherlock aggressiv.  
„Was, zur Hölle, ist in dich gefahren?!“ donnerte ich zurück.  
  
Statt einer Antwort wandte er sich um und öffnete eines der Fenster. Ich sah die Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs, wie er sich darauf konzentrierte, durchzuatmen…  
  
„Hey…, Sherlock? Bist du okay?“ hörte ich mich fragen.  
Wie konnte ich mir nur gleich wieder Sorgen machen um dieses Ekel!?  
  
Er ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen und gab ein mattes Japsen von sich, ehe er den Bademantel öffnete.  
  
„Nein…, nein, bin ich nicht…“  
  
Ich sah, wie geschwitzt er war…nun, der Bademantel war zu warm, aber…  
Hatte er einen Rückfall?  
  
„Eine Woche Untätigkeit…! Eine ganze, verdammte Woche!“ lamentierte er. „Ich kann nicht mehr denken! Es ist vorbei!  
John…, mein Gehirn ist am Ende…“  
     
Gerade war Sorge in mir aufgekeimt, nun schlug meine Stimmungslage um.  
  
„Das ist Quatsch und das weißt du!“ schimpfte ich lautstark. „Hör auf, so einen Mist von dir zu geben! Das ist…peinlich! Und geschmacklos!“  
  
Er sah mich an. Müde, sogar etwas traurig und sagte leise: „Du denkst, dass ich maßlos übertreibe… John…irgendetwas…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da…ist irgendetwas, das…  
Ach, ich weiß auch nicht…!“ stöhnte er dann.  
  
„Okay. Versuch dich ein paar Minuten auszuruhen. Du brauchst eine Pause“, riet ich ihm und stand auf, um ihm Tee nachzuschenken.  
   
„Wir haben keine Zeit für Pausen!“ quengelte er.     
„Ja. Das vorhin war knapp…“, räumte ich ein. „Und...alle wussten, dass du im Haus bist, nicht…?  
Aber vielleicht hat es einfach länger gedauert, als der Mörder sich vorstellen konnte, bis das Kostüm gesichtet wurde…  
…Arabella war ja deshalb nochmal nachhause gefahren... Sie war vielleicht stundenlang weg… Das hat er nicht einkalkuliert.“  
„Du meinst, die Falle war vielleicht zwei Stunden alt oder sogar mehr? Unsinn! Dieses Gel wäre bald getrocknet!“ widersprach Sherlock.  
„…man hätte besser Öl genommen, oder? Oder Schmierseife…“  
„Öl wäre runtergetropft. Das Gel ist zäher und die Adhäsion ist größer…  
Schmierseife? Ja, vielleicht, aber die hätte man eher gesehen…“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.  
„Ja, okay…und wenn doch irgendwer NICHT wusste, dass wir kommen? Dr Wood…oder vielleicht war der Beleuchter nochmal da…“  
„Das wäre denen doch aufgefallen. Die Probe lief doch!“ murrte Sherlock und nippte an seinem Tee.  
„Aber dann müssen sie kurz zuvor eine Pause gemacht haben, sonst hätten sie doch bemerken müssen, dass da jemand auf den Catwalk herumläuft…!  
Ich versteh’s nicht!  
Warte! Während Penny bei uns war!“ rief ich.  
„Ja, ich sehe auch keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber es war riskant. Und man sieht von da oben nicht, ob das Inspizientenpult besetzt ist oder nicht. Habt ihr das metallische Scheppern hören können, als Bella und Don da oben herumgelaufen sind?“  
„Allerdings…, aber jemand leichtfüßiges…in Gymnastikschläppchen würde da vielleicht doch lautlos herumschleichen können.  
…Also, dann war es nicht Penny, erstens war sie bei uns und zweitens wäre sie dafür wohl zu schwerfällig…oder sie hat eine Komplizin…  
Und wenn der Inspizient weg war, das wäre aufgefallen...  
Warte…, wenn jetzt die Beleuchtung aus gewesen wäre…also nicht das Arbeitslicht, sondern die – äh, Stimmung, die eigentlich zu der Szene gehört, angewesen wäre…so, wie es war, als der Scheinwerfer herabfiel…  
Warte…“    
  
Sherlock sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Das hatte Seltenheitswert!  
  
Wie war das noch?! Nimm dich zusammen! dachte ich.  
  
„Als der Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne…krachte – wie auch immer…da hatten sie die zu der Szene gehörende Lichtstimmung…also, das waren damals die Rüpelszenen. Und um später hinaufsehen zu können, haben sie die Beleuchtungsbrücke abschalten müssen und…die Schnürbodenbeleuchtung angemacht.“  
„John! Jetzt bist du auf was gestoßen!“ rief Sherlock aufgeregt.  
„Wenn er das so gesagt hat, dann gibt es zwei Stromkreise für das Arbeitslicht. An sich gehört die Schnürbodenbeleuchtung zum Arbeitslicht dazu. Aber die brauchen nur die Bühnenarbeiter nicht die Darsteller. Also: Warum war das Schnürbodenlicht an…?“  
„Bella wird es angemacht haben, ehe sie – nein, Quatsch! Damit jemandem auffällt, dass das Kostüm da oben liegt?  
Und…was heißt das jetzt?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Ich werde auch noch nicht schlau daraus!“ gestand Sherlock frustriert.  
„Hermia!“ kam es mir in den Sinn.  
„Was ist mit Hermia? Oder eher mit Heather?“  
„Na, in dieser Szene, die da unterbrochen wurde. Sie liegt auf dem Rücken, den Kopf in Helenas Schoß. Wenn Grace nicht ihren Kopf in Heathers Sichtfeld hatte, müsste die doch eigentlich schon vorher den Catwalk im Auge gehabt haben! Vielleicht hat sie nur das Kostüm zuerst gesehen…vielleicht aber auch noch mehr… Ich weiß halt nicht, wie lange sie schon so dalag, ehe ich mit Allan dazu kam…  
…und wieso war Bridget da? Das habe ich mich vorhin schon gefragt…“    
  
Sherlock griff nachdenklich nach einer der Mozartkugeln. Mal abgesehen davon, dass man so etwas in England nur schwer bekommt, welche in blausilberner Folie waren mir noch nicht untergekommen.  
  
„Irgendwer war in Salzburg…“, stellte er versonnen fest, dann wickelte er die Praline aus, roch daran. Anscheinend mit wachsendem Behagen.  
„Salzburg? Soll das heißen, das ist eine Marke, die es nur dort gibt?“  
„Exakt. Alle vier Standorte der Konditorei Fürst befinden sich in Salzburg. Von dort kommen die Original Mozartkugeln, die 1890 kreiert wurden.“  
Ich verkniff mir die Frage, wieso er sich das gemerkt hatte.  
„Versandhandel?“ sagte ich nur und konnte mir einen spöttischen Unterton nicht ganz verkneifen.  
„Schon, aber doch nicht im Hochsommer!“ höhnte er zurück.  
„Spielt das eine Rolle für den Fall?“ fragte ich zweifelnd. „...Arabella...? Ich meine, Salzburg liegt an der Grenze – “  
„Und es sind immer viele Deutsche dort, auch als Gastarbeiter, nicht nur als Touristen, und die meisten Briten können einen bayrischen Akzent nicht von einem Österreichischen unterscheiden – noch dazu wenn er so schwach ausgeprägt ist, wie bei Miss Strauss.  
Und ehe du fragst: Richard Strauss war gebürtiger Bayer, später in Berlin und zuletzt in Wien und in Salzburg tätig. Und die Oper Arabella spielt in Wien…“  
„Also, unser Täter irrt sich in ihrer Nationalität – und? Wie könnte das für das Motiv eine Rolle spielen?“  
Verdutzt sah ich, dass Sherlock in die Mozartkugel biss.  
„Wahrscheinlich gar nicht…“, nuschelte er. „Mh…, wie ich dachte…, ganz frisch…also wieso…fliegt jemand während der Endprobenphase eines so wichtigen Theaterprojektes von London nach Salzburg…?“  
„Du bist wegen eines wenig aussichtsreichen Falles mal eben nach Minsk geflogen!“  
„Schon…, aber das war was anderes.“  
„Was ein richtiger Jet-Setter ist, macht so was, Sherlock. Sorry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon wieder Unstimmigkeiten harmonisiere. Vielleicht waren sie ja auch ein Mitbringsel. Dann finde ich jetzt eher überraschend, dass dir jemand so seltene Pralinen spendiert, bloß weil es keine Mandelhörnchen gab.“  
Er warf sich die zweite Hälfte des Konfekts in den Mund.  
„Ja…, das hat mich auch misstrauisch gemacht…ein bisschen…  
Aber es wäre wirklich dumm gewesen, mich auf diese Weise vergiften zu wollen“, erklärte er trocken.  
„W-was?!“ japste ich entsetzt, sprang auf und suchte im nächsten Moment an der Tischplatte Halt, weil dieses Mal ich nicht an meine Absätze gedacht hatte. „Warte! Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?!“ stöhnte ich ungläubig und rechnete doch fast damit, ihn gleich krampfhaft nach Luft ringen zu sehen.  
„Wenn das Gift nun für den Besitzer der Pralinen war? Ein vergiftetes Geschenk…!?“  
„John! Reg dich ab…!“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er es bedauerte, mich erschreckt zu haben. Armer Kerl, er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen meiner Vergiftung und der Überdosis…  
Ich setzte mich wieder. „Und ich zieh jetzt diese Sandalen aus, ehe ich mir doch noch die Haxen breche!“ knurrte ich entschlossen.  
Aber dann stellte ich fest, dass ich mit den langen Nägeln irgendwie nicht mit den kleinen Schnallen zurechtkam, die jeweils Hintere, die unter dem Knöchel lag, konnte ich nicht mal richtig sehen!  
  
Wie machen die Weiber das bloß, die haben doch manchmal noch längere Nägel, verdammt!?  
  
„Verflixt und zugenäht…!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Zugeschnallt trifft es eher…“, grinste Sherlock. Dann stand er auf, nahm sich den Stuhl neben mir, drehte ihn in meine Richtung, setzte sich und steckte die linke Hand aus.  
 „Oh…“  
  
Verdattert drehte ich mich auf dem Sitz zu ihm um und streckte zuerst mein rechtes Bein hoch, um meinen Fuß vorsichtig in seine Hand zu legen. Ein, zwei Sekunden betrachtete er Schuhwerk und Nagellack sowie das Ergebnis des Selbstbräuners, wie um sich den Anblick gut einzuprägen, dann machte er sich ans Werk. Mit seinen geschickten Fingern hatte er die vier zierlichen Schnallen ruckzuck auf.  
„Danke, das…war sehr zuvorkommend von dir…“, stammelte ich verlegen und begann, mir Zehen und Ballen zu massieren, was mit den langen Nägeln auch nicht eben einfach war.  
„Allan hat dir sicher Komplimente wegen deiner Beine gemacht…“, schmunzelte Sherlock.  
„Naja…, er wollte verhindern, dass ich doch noch kneife…“  
  
Ich fand es irgendwie peinlich, dass Sherlock in diesem offenen Bademantel vor mir saß, mit nichts als einer Unterhose darunter. Er trug gerade noch nicht mal mehr die geliehenen Joggingschuhe… Ich hatte ihn zwar auch schon mit weniger am Leib gesehen – aber da waren dann auch nicht zwei Dutzend weitgehend fremde Schwule gleich den Flur runter!  
„Willst du…dich nicht doch umziehen?“ fragte ich. „Das Ding ist einfach zu warm. Ich warte so lange vor der Tür…“  
„Ja. Wird wohl besser sein“, seufzte Sherlock.  
„Gut…“  
  
Ich holte Jeans, Schuhe und Socken aus Allans Reisetasche und nahm mir Textheft und Notizbuch mit nach draußen. Gerade hatte ich mich auf einer dort herumstehenden Kiste niedergelassen, da hörte ich aus der Ferne eine Stimme:  
"KEINER ISST! KEINER TRINKT!! KEINER RÜHRT IRGENDWAS AN!!!  
Alle Mann zuhören!!!“  
  
Dann kicherte jemand,  
jemand anders sagte mit amüsiertem Stöhnen: „Ah, das ist krass!“  
Fassungslos hörte ich, wie die erste Stimme weitersprach:  
„Sie haben alle mitbekommen, was auf dem Catwalk passiert ist! Wir müssen diese Bedrohung ernst nehmen. Unser Täter könnte auch versuchen, sein Opfer zu vergiften! Oder einem Zuckerkranken sein Insulin gegen Wasser austauschen oder einem Allergiker seine Medikamente wegnehmen und ihm Erdnüsse oder was auch immer unterjubeln. – Hat irgendwer von Ihnen etwas Bestimmtes bei Mac bestellt?"  
  
DAS  
WAR  
ICH…  
  
Das war ich vorhin, als ich in den Ballettsaal gestürmt war…!  
Irgendwer musste das mit dem Handy aufgenommen haben!  
Mit dieser Ansage war ja alles Bestens, aber…  
…als mir jetzt bewusst wurde, wie ich dabei AUSGESEHEN hatte…! …hatte ich das Gefühl mich vor Scham verkriechen zu müssen…!  
Eine platinblonde Fummeltrine mit der Stimme eines Army-Captains…  
  
Ein Wunder, dass nur einer gelacht hatte…!!  
  
Geh hin und sag den beiden, dass sie das keinesfalls ins Netz stellen dürfen! verlangte eine Stimme in mir.  
Ich kann nicht! stöhnte ich innerlich.  
  
Die beiden quietschten vor Vergnügen, während sie sich den Clip noch einmal vorspielten.  
Ich dagegen bekam Herzklopfen und mir wurde ein wenig übel.  
Dass mir außerdem noch Rockys Anmache wieder einfiel, machte es nicht besser.  
  
Egal, was Sherlock sagt! dachte ich: Wenn er fertig ist, werde ich mich umziehen! Basta!  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	254. "Nagelprobe"

   
  
  
  
  
Ich ließ also meine lackierten Zehennägel in ein paar grauen Socken verschwinden und schlüpfte in meine Jeans, ehe ich mich aus dem Rock zwängte, dann kämpfte ich zuerst mit Reißverschluss und Hosenknopf, gab letzteres irgendwann auf und nahm meine braunen Schnürschuhe in Angriff –

  
….diese SCHEISSKRALLEN!!!

Ich verspürte den Drang, laut loszubrüllen und meine Treter gegen die Wand zu pfeffern – aber es half ja nichts! Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass sich bei dieser Beanspruchung schon der eine oder andere Nagel lösen würde – aber nein! Anscheinend hatte Allan zu viel Übung darin…   
Es muss doch zu schaffen sein, trotzdem zwei Schleifchen zu binden?! dachte ich grimmig.  
  
„John? Kann ich helfen?“ Allan stand vor mir. Sein Anblick erschreckte mich etwas, denn er hatte Kleid und Perücke abgelegt und stand nun in Strapsen, altmodischen Schnallenschuhen und einem Mieder vor mir, ansonsten hatte er nur noch einen dünnen Morgenrock mit Leopardenmuster übergeworfen. Abgesehen von dem vollständigen Bühnenmakeup war sein Gesicht durch das Perückenband verfremdet, das sein fast puppenhaft wirkendes Gesicht nach oben mit einem halbrunden, braunen Rahmen begrenzte. Ich sah eine große Feile und eine Flasche Aceton in seiner Hand; unter seinem Arm klemmte eine Küchenrolle.  
„Ah, der Befreier naht!“ blödelte ich. „Entschuldige bitte…“  
„Nein, schon gut. Darf ich sie mir noch ein letztes Mal ansehen? Und ich würde gerne ein Foto machen. Nur eine Hand und später dieselbe nochmal in Natura, okay?“  
„Wieso nicht…“, erwiderte ich und ließ ihn gewähren. Er legte die mitgebrachten Dinge neben mir auf der Kiste ab, ehe er meine linke Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel positionierte und mit dem Handy fotografierte.  
  
„Dann binde ich dir vielleicht erstmal die Schuhe zu.  
Nicht, dass es irgendeinen Zwischenfall gibt und du so losrennst…“  
„Wie schaffst du das mit diesen Nägeln?“  
„Jahrelanges Training!“ erklärte er lächelnd. „Ehm…, John, es geht mich ja nichts an…, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber…, hast du deine Jeans zubekommen?“  
Ich spürte, dass mein Kopf schlagartig heiß wurde. Und ich konnte an Allans Blick ablesen, dass ich puterrot geworden war. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und er konnte es sich gerade so verkneifen loszulachen.  
„Sorry…, ich meine ja bloß…bitte, John…nicht aufregen…!“  
„…ist…ist okay…“, ächzte ich. „Fällt unter der langen Bluse sowieso nicht auf…!“  
Das stimmte zwar, aber ich WUSSTE, dass die Jeans offen war…, ich konnte es SPÜREN – und es verunsicherte mich und das, obwohl ich hier nur saß und nicht herumlief…  
„Na, komm, steh auf, ist doch nichts dabei. Geht ganz schnell…“, sagte Allan und grinste beinahe.  
  
Er hatte wohl recht, aber es war mir unangenehm…, widerwillig erhob ich mich, um es schnell hinter mich zu bringen.  
  
„Okay, wenn du die Bluse hochhältst…“  
  
Was Allan meinte, war natürlich, den Teil unterhalb meiner Taille, in der diese Wickelbluse zusammengebunden war, und der wie ein viel zu kurzes Röckchen bis zu meinen Hüftgelenken reichte und so auch den Hosenstall verdeckte…  
  
„O Teufel! Könnte die Erde sich von Weibertränen schwängern, aus jedem Tropfen wüchs‘ ein Krokodil!“ wetterte es plötzlich vom Ballettsaal her. „Umkehren kann sie, und doch vorwärts gehn,  
und wieder drehn; und weinen kann sie, weinen;  
und ist gehorsam, wie Ihr sagt, gehorsam,  
Ja, sehr gehorsam. Immerfort geweint!  
Was dies betrifft – oh, recht geschickt im Heucheln!“ grollte Othello, runzelte die Brauen und riss dazu die Augen auf.  
„Kannst es aber noch gut, dabei haben wir das doch schon lange gestrichen…“, lächelte Allan, während er gelassen meinen Reißverschluss bis ganz nach oben zuzog, was mir nicht hatte gelingen wollen, und dann auch noch den Hosenbund zuknöpfte.  
Don grinste, trat von hinten an seinen Mann heran und umfasste die Taille des Kleineren mit einem Arm, bevor er ihn auf die Schläfe küsste. Allan drehte sich in seine Umarmung…  
„Du Schuft…“, nuschelte er genießerisch, „nun werde ich mich nochmal schminken müssen – du weißt ja nicht, wie gut du’s hast…!“ während er sich beschwerte, gelang es ihm dennoch, Don zu küssen…, seine Zunge in dessen Mund zu schieben…  
  
Wirklich Mädels, muss das sein? Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!  
  
„Black is beautiful…“, grinste Don in den Kuss. Dann sah ich, dass er einen Block und eine kleine Tüte von einer Apotheke in der Hand hatte. „Ich wollte euch die Fingerabdrücke bringen, die wir bisher gemacht haben. Das sind jetzt alle von den Peers, die im Moment hier sind. …einschließlich Dr Patel. Und da ist auch diese…Warzensalbe…“  
Beeindruckt nahm ich den Block entgegen – auf jedem Blatt waren zehn Fingerabdrücke und ein Name zu sehen. Da hatten sie ja inzwischen ganze Arbeit geleistet!  
„Wow, großartig! Gute Arbeit…! Danke!“ sagte ich.   
„ Ist doch klar, wenn wir mithelfen können…!“ versicherte Don. „Ich bin dann wieder auf der Bühne…, bis später, John…“ Damit schob er sanft Allans Morgenrock beiseite und küsste seine nackte Schulter.   
Allan schloss verträumt die Augen, ehe er seinen Mann zärtlich ansah. Sein Blick folgte ihm noch, bis er außer Sichtweite war, dann wandte Allan sich seufzend mir zu, nahm die Feile zur Hand und setzte sich dann neben mich auf die Kiste: „Na, dann wolln wir mal…“  
  
  
Es war übel…!  
Allan raspelte drauf los und das ging mir durch Mark und Bein – es war wie Fingernägel auf einer Schultafel und Zahnarzt ohne Betäubung. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut zum Davonlaufen!   
Ich erinnerte mich an die letzte Gelegenheit, als mir eine morsche Plombe aufgebohrt worden war…da war zuerst auch so ein Schauer gewesen, der mich ganz kribbelig machte – zum die Wände hochgehen…! Aber als dann der Schmerz einsetzte, merkte ich, dass ich das weit besser ertragen konnte, als dieses bloße Schaben, Schmirgeln und Schleifen. Das hatte der Schmerz dann zugedeckt, es zur Gänze übertüncht…  
Doch dieses Mal musste ich es aushalten, zumindest, bis Allan mit einer meiner Hände fertig war.  
„W-warte…“, ächzte ich schließlich. Es klang schon recht gequält. „Wie wäre es, du schneidest mir an einer Hand die Nägel – Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger reichen, dann schaffe ich es schon…“  
„Ja, du hast recht“, grinste Allan. „Musst halt aufpassen, dass du dir nicht deine richtigen Nägel anfeilst…am besten, du versuchst es mal an der Nagelspitze, damit du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst, wie schnell du durch den Kunstnagel durchbist…“  
„Guter Tipp…“  
Während er mir die Nägel kürzte, fragte ich:  
„Wann probt ihr eigentlich die Szenen in denen jemand schweben muss? Wird da vorher die Technik nochmal überprüft?“  
„Das machen wir heute Abend in der Hauptprobe und morgen natürlich sowieso.   
Oh, Gott…! Hoffentlich fürchtet sich Bella jetzt nicht davor, nachdem sie vorhin fast abgestürzt wäre!  
Der Techniker hat das gestern nochmal angesehen und da Zac…Schlosser oder Mechaniker ist – ich kenne mich da nicht aus, aber er hat sich die Anlage genauestens zeigen lassen, er würde auch merken, wenn was nicht stimmt. In den letzten Nächten sind immer ein paar von uns hiergeblieben und zwei haben dann auf der Bühne übernachtet.“  
„Okay? Wir dürfen uns vor Mitternacht sowieso nicht blicken lassen, also – falls Sherlock den Fall bis dahin nicht gelöst hat, könnten wir ja auch bleiben…“, überlegte ich, während eine kleine Stimme in mir stöhnte: Was redest du denn da? Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt?!   
„Großartige Idee!“ jauchzte Ally hingerissen.  
„Zac ist also Schlosser…“, überlegte ich.   
„Was willst du damit sagen?!“ fragte Allan alarmiert, die bleich gepuderte Stirn in missbilligende Falten gelegt.  
„Gar nichts. Aber ich – wir müssen alles in Erwägung ziehen. Er hätte elegantere Möglichkeiten, als einfach einen Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne fallen zu lassen, der nicht mal zu eurer Beleuchtungsbrücke gehört. Andererseits war diese Aktion nicht mit voller Absicht so plump? Es muss ja nicht Zac gewesen sein. Jeder, der handwerkliches Geschick hat, oder sonst irgendwelche Kenntnisse, um cleverere Fallen zu stellen, würde mit sowas primitivem von sich ablenken… ein…Elektriker, Installateur…, was weiß ich…   
Und Bella hat sicher in ihrem Friseursalon größere Mengen von Wasserstoffperoxid und Aceton oder was weiß ich was herumstehen…  
Ehm, wie war das mit all den Umbesetzungen – und mit gestrichenen Rollen und gestrichenem Text? War irgendwer besonders frustriert, dass etwas wegfiel? Dass er eine Rolle nicht bekam?  
Ich weiß, das klingt nach keinem ernsthaften Motiv, aber wir müssen ja irgendwo ansetzen – und kannst du mir die Berufe von allen notieren?“  
„Ja…, ja, mach ich. – Oh, ich hoffe so sehr, dass dieser Spuk bald ein Ende hat…!“ seufzte er.   
  
Und ich erst…! dachte ich.  
  
„…gut, ich setz mich in den Zuschauerraum und schreib dir alles auf, was du wissen wolltest…“, erklärte Allan.  
„Gut,  ja – ehm, warte!“  
„Ja?“   
„Deine Perücke! Besser, du packst sie weg, ehe doch noch was damit passiert!“  
„Ja, du hast recht…“  
  
Ich hielt still, während er die Haarklammern löste.   
  
„Okay…, falls ihr noch Vaseline zum Abschminken braucht, meldet euch einfach.“  
  
Dann war ich mit der Feile, dem Aceton, der Schere, dem Küchenkrepp und den Resten meiner künstlichen Nägel alleine. Das Geraspel ließ mich frösteln, nun, da ich die Perücke los war und der Schweiß aus meinem nassen Haar und von meinem Nacken zu verdunsten begann.   
  
„Ehm…, John Watson?“ fragte eine schüchterne, weibliche Stimme nach einer Weile. Ich sah auf und erblickte eine zierliche Rothaarige. Sie trug noch kein Kostüm sondern leichte Textilturnschuhe, grüne Stoffhosen und ein knappes Top, über der großen Umhängetasche lag eine Jacke.  
  
„Hi, ich bin Audrey, ich bin gerade erst gekommen…“  
„Audrey…?“ fragte ich ratlos. „Ich…äh…, hab keine – ich meine, ich erinnere mich an keine Audrey auf der Besetzungsliste…“  
„Ich hab auch keine Rolle, das könnte ich nicht! Ich würde sterben vor Angst!“ dazu lachte sie hilflos.   
„Das heißt…ich hab keinen Text…  
Bella…, Miss Strauss hat mich gefragt, ob ich es nicht mal versuchen will, als Statistin, meine ich. …ich hab es nämlich schon mit…einem Coach versucht und mit einer Selbsthilfegruppe, aber irgendwie wird das nichts…mit meiner Schüchternheit und meinem mangelnden Selbstvertrauen…  
Sie meinte, das wäre vielleicht eine ganz gute Übung…“  
„Kann durchaus sein!“ sagte ich ermutigend. „Dann spielen Sie eine Elfe?“  
„Ja – ich hoffe nur, ich falle nicht vor Nervosität über meine eigenen Füße!“ Sie grinste zerknirscht.   
„Und woher kennen Sie Miss Strauss?“  
„Ich bin Kosmetikerin und arbeite zum Teil auch in ihrem Salon…naja, seit gut einem Monat… Und…“ Sie sah auf meine Hände. „…ich mache auch Maniküre…! Darf ich…?“  
„Oh, gerne, nur zu, ich mache das zum ersten Mal!“ stöhnte ich erleichtert.  
„Tja, wundert mich jetzt nicht, das zu hören…“  
  
Ich hielt ihr meine rechte Hand hin.  
  
„Ich finde Sie eigentlich gar nicht so schüchtern…“, befand ich lächelnd, doch dann spürte ich, wie kalt und feucht ihre Hand war, obwohl sie sie eben noch kurz an ihrer Hose abgestreift hatte.  
„Oh, doch…!“ seufzte sie. „Aber inzwischen gehe ich offen damit um…weil ich jetzt weiß, dass ich sonst abweisend und verschlossen wirke – und das macht es natürlich noch schlimmer…ich hab mir das früher…so antrainiert…, weil ich dachte, das wirkt dann…cool, verstehen Sie…?“  
„…okay…und…? Bei Ihrer Arbeit? Ist Schüchternheit da nicht sehr hinderlich?“  
„Ehm, nein, eigentlich… Also, es geht. Ich meine, ich muss da nur wenig Smalltalk machen, ich frage nach Vorstellungen und so, erzähle was über den Hauttyp und mache Vorschläge – die Kundinnen müssen sowieso weitgehend stillhalten, während ich arbeite….   
…und das sind also die Hände eines Arztes…“  
„Naja, in letzter Zeit bin ich nicht öfter mit Desinfektionsmittel in Berührung gekommen als andere Leute, schätze ich. Im Februar habe ich das letzte Mal eine Schnittverletzung genäht...und wirklich als Arzt gearbeitet – keine drei Wochen seit Anfang November, nicht mehr! Und wenn ich nicht innerhalb des nächsten Vierteljahres irgendeine Fortbildung besuche, bekomme ich Probleme mit meiner Approbation…“, grinste ich.  
„Ich…  
…ich…hab auch so einen – so einen Brief bekommen…“, druckste sie.     
„Oh, nein – wirklich? Das tut mir leid!“ rutschte es mir heraus.   
„Ja, es ist…unangenehm…“,   gestand sie mit kleiner, fast schwacher Stimme.  
„Wir denken ja, dass das nur Verwirrung stiften soll, also machen Sie sich nicht allzu sehr Gedanken deswegen…!“  
„Ich hab schon darüber nachgedacht, das hier hinzuschmeißen… aber…ich will mich – “  
  
Sie brach ab, als wir ein Türenklappen hörten. Das musste Sherlock sein.  
Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass er wieder fast normal aussah. Sein Gesicht glänzte allerdings noch von der Vaseline, mit der er sich abgeschminkt hatte, seine Augen waren gerötet und er hatte sich die Haare zurückgekämmt – wahrscheinlich war ihm nun auch noch Fett hineingeraten und es war aussichtslos, sie wie gewohnt zu frisieren…  
  
„John…?“  
„Ehm, Audrey, das ist Sherlock Holmes.“  
„Hi“, piepste sie schüchtern.  
„Sie hat auch so einen Schrieb bekommen. Und Don hat die Fingerabdrücke der Peers gebracht und was du noch bestellt hattest. Sollen wir dann reinkommen?“  
„Ja…, natürlich…“, sogar Sherlock wirkte jetzt irritiert.  
  
Also gingen wir zu Dritt zurück ins Raucherzimmer. Audrey und ich setzten uns Sherlock gegenüber mit den Rücken zur Teeküche; sie holte ihren Drohbrief heraus und fuhr dann fort, meine Nägel wieder in den Urzustand zu versetzen.  
Sherlock streifte frische Latexhandschuhe über, beäugte das Blatt mit der Buchstabenkollage kritisch, hielt es gegen das Licht, das durch das Fenster hereinfiel, dann zückte er seine Taschenlupe, zog sie auf und begutachtete die aufgeklebten Buchstaben.  
  
Ich las den auf dem Kopf stehenden, sehr unordentlich zusammengeklebten Text:   
„Du brauchst kein Nagelstudio – du braucht es, mal ordentlich genagelt zu werden!“  
  
„Noch so was…!“ brummte ich. „Das ist widerlich!“  
Sie warf mir einen gequält-dankbaren Blick zu und schauderte ein wenig – ohne dabei aufzuhören, meine Nägel zu behandeln.  
„Sie arbeitet seit so fünf Wochen stundenweise in Bellas Salon. Als Kosmetikerin und macht auch Maniküre“, erklärte ich. „Ist doch richtig…?“   
Sie nickte.  
„Fünf Wochen…“, echote Sherlock nachdenklich, „und wie kamen Sie auf Miss Strauss?“  
„Naja…, ich hab einfach bei Friseurläden angefragt.   
Schriftlich…, ich… – bin schüchtern…, das machte es leichter…  
Zumindest konnte ich mir so den Kontakt ersparen, wenn sowieso keine Bereitschaft bestand…  
Ich…wollte eigentlich einen eigenen Salon aufmachen, aber…vielleicht muss ich das gar nicht…, wenn das mit Bella gut läuft, kann ich mich ja vielleicht beteiligen…sowas wie ein Shop im Shop oder so… Ich will eigentlich kein Studio für künstliche Nägel aufmachen, ich halte nichts davon…aber das boomt…und wenn ich allein bin, habe ich eine ziemlich ruhige Hand. Also auf Vorbestellung könnte ich schon kleine Kunstwerke nach individuellen Vorstellungen liefern…“  
  
Sie lächelte mich entschuldigend an, sah dann wieder zu Sherlock und erläuterte: „…ja, ich weiß, Sie wundern sich, dass ich das so vortragen kann, ohne groß herumzustottern – aber das ist kein Wunder. Ich hab das lange geübt, mir den Text aufgeschrieben, ihn auswendiggelernt…  
So ist das eben…“  
„Also…, Sie kommen gut zurecht mit Bella?“ fragte ich. „Und…sie muss ja noch Angestellte haben…“  
„Ja, eine im ersten und eine im zweiten Lehrjahr.“  
„Und…? Werden die dann übernommen?“ erkundigte ich mich weiter.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Das hab ich natürlich noch nicht gefragt. Es geht mich nichts an. Noch dazu bei der kurzen Zeit, wo ich erst da bin und – und – ich gehör ja auch gar nicht richtig dazu…“  
„Hm…, und…hatten die Vorgängerinnen vielleicht…, die gerne geblieben wären?“  
„Worauf willst du hinaus, John?“ schaltete sich Sherlock ein.  
„Naja…, vielleicht hat sich eine ehemalige Mitarbeiterin von Bella überlegt, zurückzukommen…, nachdem sie mit ihrem eigenen Laden gescheitert ist oder nachdem sie eine Zusatzqualifikation erworben hat, und dann erfährt sie von Audrey…“  
„Aber ich wäre doch niemandem im Weg – oder?!“ hauchte Audrey ängstlich und vergaß für einen Moment sogar, meine Nägel zu feilen.  
„Natürlich würden Sie ältere Rechte respektieren!“ beteuerte ich. „Aber es wäre schließlich Bellas Entscheidung, falls Sie Ihnen den Vorzug geben wollte! Ob wegen fachlicher oder persönlicher Gründe – oder weil sie vielleicht die andere für weniger teamfähig hält. – Bella hat doch sicher auch dieses Stück in ihrem Geschäft plakatiert?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Ja, natürlich. Es fiel mir schon auf, als ich ihrer Einladung auf meine schriftliche Anfrage gefolgt bin.  
…das heißt…eigentlich schon vorher…also, ich hab mir die Salons vorher angesehen…so zumindest von außen, die Auslagen…, damit ich etwas individueller formulieren konnte…, was anbieten, wovon ich dachte, dass es das Konzept…gut ergänzen könnte…  
Spielt das denn eine Rolle…?“ fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte, aber diese Sache, dass da Plakate an den Arbeitsplätzen von Selbstständigen hingen, konnte in der Tat von Bedeutung sein. Audrey war also eigentlich keine Sappho-Sister – oder eben erst seit einem Monat. Ich hatte zwar den Eindruck, dass sie niemandem ein Haar krümmen könnte…, aber… – tja, ich sage nur: Norma! Also, was weiß ich schon…!?     
Aber ebenso gut, konnte jemand einen Gastwirt kennen oder mit einem verwandt sein und war so ein Plakat losgeworden…irgendwer konnte es zufällig gesehen haben, den Wirt danach fragen… Wer weiß…?  
„…wer weiß…?“ fragte ich also schulterzuckend zurück und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„…das ist…alles sehr beunruhigend…“, murmelte sie.  
„Sie sind gerade erst im Haus eingetroffen?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja. Ich hab…sozusagen einen Hausbesuch gemacht“, bei dem letzten Wort zwinkerte sie mir zu. „Warum?“  
„Also haben Sie Miss Strauss heute noch nicht gesprochen?“  
„Nein…“, sagte Audrey verwundert. Dann wurden ihre Augen größer. „Es – es…ist doch nichts passiert oder?!“ hauchte sie.  
„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!“ beeilte ich mich, sie zu beruhigen.  
„Sie hätte sterben können“, fiel mir der Detektiv unverblümt ins Wort.  
„Sherlock!“ schimpfte ich. – „WAS – ?!“ japste Audrey gleichzeitig entsetzt.  
  
Ehe sie meinen Finger losließ, spürte ich, wie ihre Hände begannen zu zittern – ach, wie hatte ich auch nur pro forma an ihrer Unschuld zweifeln können! Armes Kind!  
  
„Ihr ist nichts geschehen. Aber…  
Naja…, sieht so aus, als müssten wir doch mit noch mehr rechnen, als bloß mit Scheinwerfern die auf eine menschenleere Bühne krachen…“  
  
Audrey machte Anstalten zu hyperventilieren, merkte das aber anscheinend selbst und rang nach Fassung.  
  
„Ich weiß! Bella hat’s mir erzählt – ich war nicht dabei…!“ stöhnte sie.  
  
Unterdessen stand Sherlock auf und ging zur Spüle, wo er ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.  
„Mal angenommen, es wäre wirklich so, dass Miss Strauss sich gut vorstellen kann, auf längere Sicht mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, Sie vielleicht sogar zu beteiligen…  
Und mal angenommen, jemand hätte etwas dagegen…“, sinnierte Sherlock weiter, indem er zu Audrey ging und ihr das Glas reichte und ihr dabei aufmunternd zulächelte.  
„…Wie wäre es dann für Sie…“, fuhr der Detektiv fort und ließ die Kleine nicht aus den Augen, „wenn Miss Strauss eines plötzlichen Todes sterben würde?“  
  
Audrey ächzte hörbar und schnappte dann nach Luft.   
  
„Was zur Hölle tust du?!“ knurrte ich Sherlock an, ehe ich mich ihr zuwandte.  
„Das…das…können Sie nicht ernst meinen…!“ stammelte sie.  
  
Dann klirrte es – es war das Glas, das ihr aus der Hand gerutscht war – kein Wunder!“  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, keuchte ein paarmal, dann stöhnte sie leise, erhob sich unbeholfen und steuerte die Tür an –   
  
„Audrey, es tut uns leid, er meint das nicht so!“ rief ich und wollte aufstehen.  
  
Dann spürte ich Sherlocks Hand, die sich auf meine Schulter legte. Ich hätte Sherlock abschütteln müssen, dem Mädchen nachgehen, sie beruhigen… – aber etwas hielt mich zurück.   
  
„Was, zur Hölle, sollte das?!“ knurrte ich verärgert.  
  
Sherlock bückte sich und hob den mit Abstand größten Rest des Glases vom Boden auf. Er hielt es gegen das Licht und begutachtete wohl die Qualität der Fingerabdrücke.  
  
„…Das…weiß ich auch noch nicht…“, murmelte er nachdenklich.  
„Was?!“ schnappte ich. „Du erschreckst sie völlig grundlos zu Tode?!“  
„Ach, nun mach aber mal halblang, du Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung!“ fauchte Sherlock genervt.   
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihr alles abkaufen können…  
Du erinnerst dich doch, weshalb sich Colleen Tettmar am Morgen nach unserer Ankunft umziehen musste?“  
„Weil sie sich Kaffee über –   
Warte! Deshalb hast du ihr ein Glas Wasser gegeben? Damit sie es fallen lässt?“ rief ich. „Aber das hat sie doch! Und in diesem Fall – “  
„Aber erst verzögert…!“  
„Klar! Als sie begriff, dass du sie verdächtigst! Das ist…grotesk!“  
„Du meinst, sie erschrak zuerst aus Sorge um Bella – und dann erst, weil sie selbst sich bedroht fühlte?“  
„Ja, wieso denn nicht?! – und ihren Arbeitsplatz. Das ist womöglich sehr mühsam für sie gewesen, so dass sie sich regelrecht davor fürchtet, sich schon wieder was Neues suchen zu müssen!“   
  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, dann seufzte er und ging an Audreys leerem Platz vorbei um die Ecke des Tisches. Dort blieb er stehen und nahm erneut das Blatt hoch.  
  
Ich erhob mich knurrend. „Mal sehen, ob hier ein Kehrset ist…“, erklärte ich und wollte mich dem Unterschrank der Spüle zuwenden.  
  
„Warte! Was fällt dir auf…?“      
  
Sherlock hielt mir den ekelhaften Brief unter die Nase und legte ihn vor mich hin. Ich berührte ihn natürlich nicht.  
  
„Mal wieder ein schlampiger – und?“  
  
Sherlock schnaubte empört, stapfte zu meiner Arzttasche und beförderte ein Geodreieck zu Tage. Er knallte es auf das Blatt Papier und fragte: „Ist das schlampig?!“  
  
Verdattert sah ich auf die Botschaft: Das Ausrufezeichen war exakt parallel zum rechten Rand des Blattes…, ebenso alle anderen Textteile…! In der Höhe variierten sie stark und das ohne jedes System. Und sie hatten alle die gleiche merkwürdige Form: Unten waren sie waagerecht abgeschnitten, nach oben aber mit abgerundeten Ecken. Und die Schnipsel, auf denen nur einzelne Zeichen waren, erinnerten daher an…  
  
„…Fingernägel…?!“ murmelte ich fassungslos.  
  
Ich starrte Sherlock an.   
  
„Ja, und was heißt das jetzt?!“    
  
Seufzend setzte er sich neben mich.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht…“, gestand er. „Aber irgendetwas verbirgt sie…  
…Kann allerdings auch sein, dass sie sich schon vorher bedroht fühlte…vielleicht wollte sie deshalb nicht mehr alleine arbeiten…, suchte in der Gesellschaft von Kolleginnen nach einem gewissen Schutz…ihre Angst stellt sie als Schüchternheit hin…  
Aber nun muss sie feststellen, sie hat ihren…Stalker – oder, was immer er ist – nicht abgeschüttelt… und nun bringt sie noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr…  
Es soll vorkommen, dass das manchen Leuten ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet – aber das heißt nicht, dass sie dann alles zugeben…“   
„Hm…, nein…“, murmelte ich.  
  
„Ich muss mir die Fingerabdrücke mal durchsehen…“  
„Okay – das heißt, halt – wieso? Du hast doch nichts, hast du gesagt!“  
„Im Klebstoff nicht…“ Er griff nach dem Block.   
„Gut… Du wirst das Aceton nicht hier drin benutzen – ich kann es nicht dulden, dass sich meine Gehirnzellen auflösen!“ erklärte er dann finster.   
„Pff…!“ entfuhr es mir.  „Okay…“  
   
Ich erhob mich, nahm das Aceton und die angebrochene Rolle Küchenkrepp und verließ den Raum.  
In der Tür wandte ich mich noch einmal um und sagte:   
  
„Falls mir noch ausreichend Gehirnzellen übrigbleiben, komme ich dann wieder, wenn’s recht ist!“   
  
  
  
  


 

tbc


	255. Griechen und Barbaren

  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, Audrey noch vor der Tür anzutreffen, ihr vielleicht erklären zu können, dass Sherlock schon einige harmlos wirkende Personen als Mörder entlarvt hatte, und sie es nicht persönlich nehmen solle...  
  
Erst diese Aktion mit dem Glas und jetzt Sherlocks Bemerkung über seine kostbaren Gehirnzellen! Und wieder einmal schickte er mich vor die Tür! Ich war jetzt wirklich verstimmt!   
Und Audrey mochte ja ein wenig seltsam sein, aber dass es daran lag, wie sie mit ihrer Menschenscheu zurechtzukommen versuchte, schien mir eigentlich ziemlich schlüssig. Wieso sollte sie hinter alledem stecken? Etwa, weil es ihr schwerfiel, den Leuten ins Gesicht zu sagen, was sie von ihnen hielt? Sollte sie deshalb solche Schmähbotschaften verbreiten – und dann auch noch an sich selbst, um von sich abzulenken?  
Naja, das war denkbar, aber auch nicht gerade besonders überzeugend.   
   
Ich schraubte endlich das Aceton auf und –   
   
In diesem Augenblick fiel mir auf, dass ich ja auch immer noch Brüste hatte!   
Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatten mich noch die langen platinblonden Locken weit mehr irritiert, aber jetzt, wo ich die los war…sah ich diese...Hügel...!  
Gruselig!  
   
Also, bloß schnell runter mit diesen Krallen, damit ich mich umziehen kann!  
   
Gleichzeitig nahm ich den Faden wieder auf: Audrey…  
Sie war der Faktor, der neu in Arabellas Leben aufgetaucht war – und im Leben ihrer Angestellten und ihrer Freundin…  
Und sie war neu hier, in diesem Theaterprojekt, gehörte nicht richtig dazu…  
   
Aber Audrey würde schließlich nicht den Laden erben, wenn Arabella sterben sollte! Nicht einmal dann, wenn sie verpartnert wären, denn Arabella hatte den Salon doch sicher nur gemietet!  
Aber Audrey war schon irgendwie seltsam....   
War sie denn überhaupt lesbisch?  
Das musste man ja vielleicht gar nicht sein, um hier mitmachen zu können, es genügte doch wohl, wenn man sich solidarisierte...wenn man einfach für mehr Toleranz war…  
…und es einen nicht störte, deshalb für homosexuell gehalten zu werden.  
Oder zumindest für bi…  
   
...kaum war sie dazugestoßen, hatten die Drohbotschaften angefangen...sollte das wirklich ein Zufall sein?    
Aber es ergab einfach keinen Sinn!  
  
"Es gibt gar keine heterosexuellen Frauen...", kam mir Bridgets Hypothese in den Sinn. Und sie vermutete, dass es sich mit Männern ebenso verhielt. Wenn nun Audrey vor längerer Zeit mal eine kurze, aber ihrerseits sehr ernste Beziehung mit einem Mann gehabt hätte, der sie dann wegen eines anderen Mannes verlassen hatte, und sie später davon erfahren hatte, dass er hier mitmacht...? Vielleicht erinnert er sich nicht an sie, weil es für ihn nur eine flüchtige Affäre war, oder sie hat seither ihr Aussehen verändert...?  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich damals Mut angetrunken, hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, sich schneller zu öffnen, als es normalerweise ihre Art war, vielleicht hatte sie früher eingewilligt mit ihm zu schlafen, um dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen...und dann war etwas schiefgelaufen.   
...vielleicht hatte er sie gar nicht merken lassen, wie langweilig er sie fand, hatte ihr einfach nur eine frei erfundene Telefonnummer gegeben.   
Und es konnte doch sein, dass er sich später derart die Kante gegeben hatte, dass er sie vielleicht wirklich vergessen hatte. Vielleicht...Drogen, ja, könnte sein. Sie hat nichts nehmen wollen und er hat nur so getan, als akzeptiere er das - dabei fand er es spießig..., wer weiß...   
Und nun will sie sich rächen...  
Das wäre sehr abenteuerlich! Andererseits, wenn ich da so an Prudence Brass dachte, unsere Giftmörderin von der Kreuzfahrt...!  
Vielleicht war ich jetzt doch ganz froh, dass ich sie nicht mehr angetroffen hatte...  
   
Puh, da braucht man ja wirklich eine Menge Aceton...! stellte ich fest. Jetzt konnte ich Sherlock fast schon wieder verstehen.   
Und was war das gewesen mit diesem Onkel...?   
...Rudy...?  
Ich wusste so vieles nicht...  
Vielleicht wollte er aber auch einfach nicht zugeben, wie sehr ihm der Fall zu schaffen machte?   
...aber was ich bereits erlebt hatte, war, dass es Sherlock durchaus traf, wenn noch jemand, während er bereits ermittelte, zu Tode kam, so wie damals die blinde Lady und die anderen Leute in Glasgow...  
Gar nicht davon zu reden, wie er gelitten hatte, als der Golem und seine Freundin sein Netzwerk angegriffen hatten. So wollte ich ihn nie wieder erleben!  
Vielleicht muss ich wirklich nachsichtiger mit ihm sein…  
   
Als meine Hände endlich wieder normal aussahen, beschloss ich, Aceton und Feile zurück in den Ballettsaal zu bringen. Je näher ich dieser Sammelgarderobe kam, desto lauter wurde das Stimmengewirr und Gelächter.  
   
Erstaunlich, wie wenig sie sich die Laune hatten verderben lassen.  
Ich öffnete die angelehnte Tür ein Stück weiter. Sabu, der als einziger stand und zwar mit dem Rücken zur Tür, bemerkte mich, als der zwei Yards hinter ihm sitzende Zac an ihm vorbei in meine Richtung sah.  
Er wandte sich um und ich fand, dass er ertappt wirkte. Alle fünf Anwesenden, um genau zu sein, denn innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte sich Stille ausgebreitet… Oder bildete ich mir das jetzt ein…?  
…lag das an meinem Anblick?  
…oder…an meinem Auftritt vorhin...  
„Hi…“, sagte ich  verunsichert. “Ich wollte bloß das restliche Aceton zurückbringen, lasst euch nicht – “  
„Achtung, wir würden dann jetzt mal den indischen Waisenknaben und die Ophelia brauchen. Narain, du, bitte, auch, falls du im Haus sein solltest. Und Raj, nur für alle Fälle.“  
Die unerwartete Lautsprecherdurchsage hatte mich verstummen lassen.  
„Dann bis später…“, sagte Kapoor und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bühne, während ein weiterer junger Kerl aufstand und in die Runde nickte, ehe er ging. Das musste Raj sein. Er sah ebenfalls so aus, als könne er aus Indien stammen, auch wenn seine Haut heller war  
Da stand ich nun.  
„Vom stummen Streitobjekt zur eigenständigen Figur mit Text und…freiem Willen, sozusagen. Find ich gut…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Ja, Don hat da einige sehr gute Verbesserungen, reingeschrieben“, stimmte Zac zu.   
„…also, Sie sind Zac…, Quentin wurde mir schon vorgestellt…und Dimitrios“, begann ich und sah mich weiter in der Runde um. „Und Sie sind Colin?“  
Er trug einen Arbeitskittel und es hingen bunte Wollfäden aus seiner Seitentasche.  
„Genau.“  
„Raj ist Snout, der Kesselflicker, und – “  
„Oder ich – Cornel Roberts“, erklärte ein eher unauffälliger junger Typ in ganz normalen Freizeitklamotten. „Gibt‘s schon irgendwelche Fortschritte?“  
„Es ist wohl noch zu früh, um das zu sagen…“  
„Früh!“ rief Quentin. „Noch 48 Stunden bis zur Premiere! – Mal gar nicht davon zu reden, dass wir natürlich eigentlich geschlossen auf die Parade gehen wollten, was wir nicht werden tun können, wenn wir befürchten müssen, dass hier inzwischen wer randaliert, oder…uns mal eben, die Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten, ansägt!“  
„Sherlock tut wirklich sein Möglichstes!“ versicherte ich. „Wie ich hörte, hat auch Dimitrios so eine Botschaft erhalten – sonst noch wer von Ihnen?“  
„Ich…“, sagte Zachary etwas zögerlich und auch Colin murmelte etwas.  
„Gut, haben Sie sie mit?“  
„Ich hab sie nicht mehr“, brummte Zac. „Es ging irgendwie so: Wie kann jemand Mechaniker sein, bei dem so viele Schrauben locker sind? Bei dir ist doch was völlig falsch montiert!“ Er seufzte. „Ich wollte es einfach vergessen – aber wie Sie sehen, hat es überhaupt nicht geholfen, den Schrieb zu vernichten. Ich hab wirklich kein überdurchschnittliches Gedächtnis, das merke ich immer zu Beginn der Proben, aber das ist jetzt hier drin und vielleicht kriege ich es da nie wieder raus…“ Dabei deutete er auf seine Stirn. „Natürlich werden wir öfter mal angepöbelt, aber…hier sind wir doch unter uns – und zu so vielen, da sollte es sicher sein! Nicht, wie wenn man nachts mit dem Partner aus einem Restaurant herauskommt und einander auf offener Straße umarmt…“  
Ich nickte nachdenklich.  
„Diese Botschaften wirken auf mich…ziemlich gezielt, irgendwie…“, ich suchte nach Worten. „Der Verfasser – er oder sie – kennt zumindest entweder den Beruf oder irgendein…anderes Charakteristikum. Aber zumeist hat es nichts mit Ihrer…sexuellen Orientierung zu tun, wenn der Beruf zur Sprache kommt, also – verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber was ins Klischee passen würde, wären doch eher Berufe wie Friseur, Modedesigner…etwas im weitesten Sinne…Kunsthandwerkliches, könnte man sagen – gerade nicht so etwas wie Mechaniker.  
Diese…Schwebevorrichtung – ich meine, das ist das Gefährlichste an dieser Inszenierung, nicht?“   
„Ist wohl so… Wir haben vor Jahren schon mal mit sowas gearbeitet. Nicht hier, aber das war ganz ähnlich, da habe ich mich in die Maschinerie einweisen lassen und musste dann eine Art praktischer Prüfung machen und etwas unterschreiben, alle waren informiert – aus versicherungsrechtlichen Gründen. Nun ist hier das Budget größer und diese Spielstätte bekannter. Da haben sich Profis um die Anlage gekümmert, das war mir ganz recht – aber, als es dann danach aussah, als könne hier Sabotage ins Spiel kommen, hab ich mir unabhängig von deren Wartung fast täglich – wann immer ich hier sein konnte, diese Anlage angesehen. Der Gedanke, dass da was schiefgehen könnte, macht mich ganz krank!“  
Nur, wenn die eigentliche Zielperson gar keine Rolle hat, die fliegt, dann würde es überhaupt nichts helfen, diese Maschinerie zu sabotieren, überlegte ich.   
„Ich habe meins noch…“, bemerkte Dimitrios, „Ich hol’s Ihnen…“  
„Warten Sie – wir sollten das nur mit Handschuhen machen. Es hatte was mit dem Löwen zu tun, nicht?“ fragte ich.  
Er nickte müde: „Ja, es war in dem Kopf..." Er verstummte, wie mir schien, peinlich berührt.  
"und lautete: "Du wirst brüllen – aber vor Angst." Ich weiß", ergänzte ich in mitfühlendem Ton. Doch das schien nicht zu wirken, jetzt schien er mir sogar nervös, betreten beinahe.  
"Wir haben Handschuhe hier…“, bemerkte Zac.  
   
Der Snug war aber keine Rolle, um die sich irgendwer reißen würde…!  
   
„Haben Sie…Feinde? Außerhalb dieses speziellen Theaterprojekts? Gibt es hier irgendjemanden, mit dem Sie auch anderswo zu tun haben? Auf der Arbeit zum Beispiel?“  
„Nein. – nein, und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemandem im Weg sein sollte!“  
Quentin erhob sich unterdessen, ging zur Ecke rechts neben der Tür und holte aus einer weißen Kunststofftasche, auf die ein rotes Kreuz geklebt worden war, eine angebrochene Schachtel Einweghandschuhe.   
„Wieso könnte jemand wollen, dass Sie sich fürchten?“ überlegte ich. „Ausgerechnet Sie?“  
Quentin hielt zuerst seinem Kollegen die Handschuhe hin, der sie aber ablehnte und dann mir.  
„Interpretieren Sie da jetzt nicht etwas zu viel rein? Wer auch immer das macht, versucht…, geistreich zu sein…, schreibt vielleicht einfach jedem, zu dem ihm sowas einfällt.“  
„Möglich… Aber, wenn ich mir die anderen Sprüche, von denen ich weiß, so durch den Kopf gehen lasse, dann hätte ich bei Ihnen eher eine Anspielung auf Gepflogenheiten bei den alten Griechen erwartet…“  
Währenddessen streifte ich die Handschuhe über und nahm den Brief von ihm entgegen.  
„Oh…, da haben wir es ja sogar…!“ murmelte ich.  
„Hm…, Verstehe…, aber…  
Vielleicht war zuerst die Idee da, einen der Zettel im Löwenkopf zu verstecken und dann sollte der Text einfach dazu passen…?“ schlug Dimitrios vor.  
„Durchaus möglich…“ Was mache ich hier eigentlich? fragte ich mich, wie kann ich nur hoffen, irgendetwas rauszukriegen?   
   
Ratlos starrte ich auf den Text: „Yου'ρε υοσεδ το ρωαρ ανδ γεττινγ α ρωαρερ ανδ ρωαργασμς.  
Yου φιλλ ρωαρ; βατ ιν φεαρ!“*  
Den ersten Teil hatte mir Allan unterschlagen. Er konnte ihn wohl kaum vergessen haben. Dieses Ekel von einem Autor hatte versucht, alle Slangausdrücke, die ihm zu roar einfielen, einzubauen. Vielleicht hatte Ally mich schonen wollen...  
  
„Da kann jemand weder Neu- noch Altgriechisch, das sehe sogar ich“, stellte ich fest, um wenigstens etwas dazu sagen zu können.  
„Ach, ja?“ fragte Quentin überrascht. „Woran sieht man das? Nur weil es Englisch mit griechischen Buchstaben ist, muss das doch nichts heißen…“  
„Also, ich weiß auch nicht mehr so genau, wie das war, aber vor dem klassischen Griechisch gab es da noch den Buchstaben Digamma, es lässt sich mit unserem W vergleichen. Aber hier wird ein Phi verwendet, im Russischen zumindest würde man aber ein "B" verwenden. Und ein Semikolon bedeutet in einem griechischen Text etwas ganz Anderes: Es ist ein Fragezeichen! Und das passt hier natürlich nicht… Wirklich seltsam…“  
Die Worte bestanden fast nur aus Zweiergruppen und einzelnen Buchstaben, die einzige Ausnahme bildete φιλ, also „phil“ eine Silbe, die praktisch jeder kennt. Das kam mir wie bittere Ironie vor.  
„Ich hab meinen auch nicht aufgehoben“, sagte nun Colin. Es klang fast gelangweilt – aber das täuschte wohl. In Wirklichkeit war es ihm sicher unangenehm und er wollte nicht darüber reden.  
„Es war: „Ha! Ein Weber mit Webfehler! Was für ein feines Gespinst eines Spinners!“… Wie Sie schon sagten, da will jemand geistreich sein…“  
   
Warte mal…! überlegte ich.  
   
„Ich hab dieses Vorwort für das Skript gelesen…“, sagte ich. „Und nachdem, was mir Allan Chandler so erzählt hat, gab es so etwas wie ein Entwicklungsteam für diese Parodie. Ging das…immer harmonisch zu? Hatte jemand Ideen, die sich nicht einbauen ließen und war deshalb verstimmt? Oder wollte jemand etwas grundsätzlich anderes durchsetzen, weil er oder sie total überzeugt davon war? Vielleicht sogar ein komplett eigenes Stück?“  
   
Wieso hatte ich geglaubt, dass es bloß darum gehen könnte, dass jemand bei der Premiere eine bestimmte Rolle spielen kann? Oder wenn ein bestimmter Promi da ist? Wieso konnte nicht jemand etwas gegen das komplette Stück haben, der selbst schrieb?! Jemand, für den es eine Supergelegenheit gewesen wäre, wenn diese beiden Truppen sein Stück uraufgeführt hätten?!   
Aber nein! Es musste ja wieder das gemacht werden, was Donald wollte! Immer Donald!   
Wie war das noch gewesen? "Hände weg vom Werk des Barden"?   
  
„N…nein, dieses Mal nicht…“, meinte Zac.  
„Aber das gab es schon?“ hakte ich nach und spürte, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sollte ich da wirklich auf etwas gestoßen sein?  
„Vor vier – nein, vor fünf Jahren, genau, Allan war gerade erst zu uns gestoßen, richtig. Jemand…von uns hatte ein Stück geschrieben. Es war nicht schlecht, aber es war mehr ein…Problemstück, naja, sagen wir es war… anspruchsvoll… Der Protagonist hat gegen den Willen seines heimlichen Partners sein Coming Out, so ziemlich alle wenden sich ab, die Beziehung hält das auch nicht aus, es kommt ein versuchter und ein vollendeter Selbstmord drin vor und AIDS, es geht praktisch für alle schlecht aus – das war uns einfach zu düster. So etwas wollen wir im Rahmen der Pride doch nicht sehen. Damals haben wir dann La Cage aux Folles auf die Beine gestellt – das Problemstück haben wir aber dann doch noch in Angriff genommen – parallel zum nächsten Pride Projekt; besser gesagt, zeitlich versetzt. Es wurde am ersten Adventssamstag aufgeführt, also in zeitlicher Nähe zum Welt-AIDS-Tag – es wurde ein unsagbarer Flop. Der Autor gab uns die Schuld, er behauptete, im Umfeld der Pride wäre das nie passiert! Aber das ist Schwachsinn! So eine Tragödie ist einfach viel zu deprimierend! Außerdem merkte man an der AIDS-Thematik, dass sie sogar damals schon bald 15 oder noch mehr Jahre alt sein musste. Inzwischen ist es viel besser behandelbar.“  
„Wow, warte, das klingt nach einer verdammt verbitterten Künstlerseele!“ rief ich aus. „Aber der hat doch dann sicher die Truppe verlassen!?“  
„Ja, klar, das…ging dann einfach nicht mehr…“  
„Hat er damals selbst Regie geführt?“  
„Ja. Don hatte…er hatte Verständnis für ihn, wollte ihn unterstützen und ohne seine Initiative hätten sich bestimmt nicht genügend Freiwillige für diese Tragödie gefunden. Er hat auch eine Weile versucht, ihn zu beraten, es wenigstens nicht ganz so…trostlos zu gestalten – also entweder zu Anfang ein paar heitere Szenen, oder ein versöhnliches Ende, wo wenigstens die Heteros dann dazu gelernt haben und etwas toleranter werden – auch wenn das für die Helden des Stücks zu spät kommt. Aber der war da ganz stur, er würde sich nicht beim Publikum anbiedern! Er wollte die harte Realität und kein Boulevard-Stück!“  
„Hat noch irgendjemand Kontakt zu diesem Schriftsteller? Vielleicht will er Don eins auswischen! Vielleicht bietet sich ihm jetzt erstmalig die Gelegenheit dazu!“ wollte ich wissen. „Es würde ihn und euch alle doch jetzt härter treffen, als je zuvor, hab ich recht?!  
Oder vielleicht hat ER ja jetzt andere Möglichkeiten – neuerdings…!“  
     
Die „Handwerker“ sahen einander nur betreten an.  
   
„Wie heißt er?!“ platzte ich heraus.  
  
Die Laienschauspieler wechselten unbehagliche Blicke.  
  
„Melrose Firth…“, druckste Zac schließlich. „Aber er hat immer überlegt, sich mal den Künstlernamen Jack Spear zuzulegen…“  
   
„Das klingt größenwahnsinnig!“ stellte ich fassungslos fest, ließ sie einfach stehen und eilte zu Sherlock.  
   
   
„John! Du hast mich grade völlig rausgebracht!“ blaffte mich kurz darauf der Detektiv an. Ich war wohl etwas übereifrig ins Raucherzimmer gestürmt, um ihm meine neuesten Erkenntnisse zu präsentieren. „Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?!“  
„Aber es ist wichtig!“ stöhnte ich. „Das ist jetzt das erste einleuchtende Motiv! Sherlock! Ich überlasse dir gerne allen Ruhm, darum geht es nicht, aber ich glaube, ich bin da auf was gestoßen!“  
Sherlock schlug missgelaunt die Arme ineinander: „Also schön, ich bin ja sowieso raus: Melrose Firth?!“  
   
Ich erklärte es ihm und konnte beobachten, dass er unterdessen immer aufmerksamer wirkte.  
   
„Gut…, geh dem nach…“, überlegte er „…du solltest ihn auch googlen…inzwischen könnte er ja leicht auch einfach e-Books publiziert haben…etwa bei Amazon.  
Sonst noch etwas?“  
   
„Ja, die Nachricht an Dimitrios.   
Als Allan Mitri sagte, dachte ich eher an Russisch oder so, aber er ist Grieche – wie der Demetrius in dem Stück, ulkig, was? – Nein, schon gut, ich komme zur Sache:“  
Damit hielt ich ihm das Blatt Papier hin.  
Dann entledigte ich mich endlich der Wickelbluse. Es war mir jetzt egal, dass ich hier die Jeans öffnen musste, um aus dem Body herauszukommen, denn ich wollte endlich diese bescheuerten Möpse loswerden!    
Ich erklärte ihm unterdessen die Sache mit dem Digamma und dem Fragezeichen.  
„Weiß ich“, brummte er nur. „Man würde heute aber einfach ein Beta nehmen. Wie bei der griechischen Schreibweise von Wikipedia oder der Maßeinheit Watt. ...mh... Also, es ist ja klar, warum er das Verb roar verwendet hat - oder sie. Aber man würde "brüllen" nicht mit "vor Angst" kombinieren...  
Oh, aber er hat das End-Sigma richtig verwendet!“  
„Stimmt! Das war mir entgangen!“ stellte ich fest. „Seltsam…“   
„Allerdings…   
Warte, wo hast du die Handschuhe her – du hast vorhin keine von hier mitgenommen?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
„Sie haben sich so eine Art Erste-Hilfe-Tasche zusammengestellt, da hat einer eine Schachtel mit solchen Handschuhen rausgeholt – wieso?“  
„Und die habt ihr angebrochen?“  
„Eh…, nein, ich –    
Nein, die war bestimmt schon offen, da fehlten auch schon ein paar… was soll die Frage?“  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht…“, seufzte er grüblerisch.  
  
Ich beschloss, dass der verkannte Dichterfürst noch warten konnte, bis ich mich umgezogen hatte.  
  
„Stopp“, murmelte Sherlock abwesend.  
   
Ah, eine Erleuchtung? Gut…  
   
„John! Ich sagte: Stopp!“  
„Ja, ich dachte, das sei ein Monolog – “  
„Nein. Ich meine, du musst erst dein Makeup entfernen. In meiner – in deiner Arzttasche ist Vaseline und ein Rasierspiegel.“   
„Au, Mann, das hätte sicher 'ne Riesensauerei gegeben, …danke…“, murmelte ich zerknirscht.  
   
Ich hätte diese Schminkschicht gerne entfernt, ohne es mir noch einmal ansehen zu müssen, aber es war wohl besser so…  
Das war jetzt fast noch schlimmer als die volle Maske: Mein Haar sah normal aus – das Gesicht war das einer Dragqueen und dazu diesen schwarzen Spitzenbody mit Stehkragen…  
Entschlossen riss ich zwei Blatt von der Küchenrolle.  
   
Ja, es war wohl doch nötig, das vor dem Spiegel zu machen, dieses Augenmakeup war so hartnäckig! Nun landete die Vaseline auch bei mir in den Augen und in den Haaren. Na, bestens!  
Als ich endlich fertig war, musste das hautfreundliche Spülmittel noch als Seifenersatz dienen.  
Endlich konnte ich mich weiter entblättern und hielt bald den BH mit den schaurig echt wirkenden Titten in Händen. Auf meiner Brust blieben zwei verschwitzte Stellen zurück, die nun kühl wurden.  
Genervt wischte ich mit einem weiteren Küchenkrepp darüber, dann griff ich nach Allans Reisetasche, um mir mein Oberhemd herauszuholen, entschied mich dann aber doch für das Shirt. Als mein Kopf aus diesem auftauchte, merkte ich, dass Sherlock mich ansah.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte ich erstaunt, denn ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, als dass der Detektiv völlig in seine Gedanken abgetaucht wäre.  
  
Sherlock blickte etwas verwirrt drein, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: "Ehm..., Colin und Zac?"  
  
Etwas irritiert wiederholte ich ihm die Texte ihrer Botschaften.  
  
Sherlock nickte nachdenklich. Ehe ich mich noch so recht darüber wundern konnte, klopfte es. Der Detektiv legte die Stirn in Falten, rief dann aber doch: "Ja?"  
  
Die Klinke senkte sich zögerlich und Arabella Strauss kam herein.  
  
"Oh, hallo, Bella! Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich von dem Schock erholt!" sagte ich.  
  
Sie sah mich ein wenig verwirrt an – dann grinste sie. "Ah, so sehen Sie also in Wirklichkeit aus. Na, das passt schon besser! – Nun, es geht schon wieder, ich bin noch ein bisschen zittrig..."  
"Setzen Sie sich doch bitte - einen Tee, vielleicht?"  
"Ja, gerne..."  
  
Sie trug noch das grüne Nachthemd von vorhin und darüber eine dunkle Strickjacke, die ihr zu groß war. Offenkundig fror sie noch.  
  
"Sie sollten sich aber heute noch schonen...", riet ich ihr.  
Sie nickte. "Naja, the show must go on..., allerdings, fliegen werde ich heute nicht mehr, das versuche ich erst morgen wieder. Aber ich werde Bridget keinesfalls die Premiere überlassen!"  
"Könnte sie sich denn  für die Generalprobe morgen freimachen, wenn Sie ausfallen würden?" fragte ich, indem ich ihr einen Becher Tee hinstellte.  
Bella sah verärgert auf: "Ich sagte doch gerade, dass das nicht passieren wird!"  
"Ja, sorry - und ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen, dass das nicht nötig sein wird - und vielleicht - also falls es Unglück bringen soll, über so etwas zu sprechen, tut es mir leid. Aber...was, wenn das das Motiv wäre...?"  
Sie gab etwas Milch in ihren Tee. "Sie glauben ihr nicht, dass sie froh darüber ist, den Samstag freizuhaben?"  
"Wäre doch möglich."  
  
Die bleiche Stirn unter dem blauen Schopf zog sich kraus.  
  
"Glaube ich nicht...", murmelte sie nachdenklich und schloss ihre schlanken Hände um den Becher. „Als wir die Termine gemacht haben, sagte sie, sie wäre am Tag vor der Premiere auf dem Hochzeit ihrer Schwester."  
"Und die Terminplanung ist wohl schon Monate her...", mutmaßte ich. Es konnte inzwischen viel passiert sein. Zum Beispiel dass die Hochzeit verschoben worden war – oder komplett geplatzt, wer weiß...?   
"Fast ein Jahr! Bei diesem Haus hier muss man im Allgemeinen sogar noch viel früher dran sein, um es reservieren zu können."  
"Im Allgemeinen?" schaltete sich Sherlock ein. "Ist etwas ausgefallen?"  
"Ehm, ja...ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwas muss da gewesen sein..."  
"Bestimmt kostspielig, so ein Haus zu mieten – und dann noch für mehrere Termine...", vermutete ich.  
Arabella zuckte die Schultern: "Unsummen wahrscheinlich..."  
  
Geld. Ja, vielleicht ging es einfach mal wieder um Geld – doch wie?  
Also, irgendein Gastspiel fiel aus und die Termine wurden frei...den Veranstaltern konnte es nur recht sein, wenn jemand anders nachrücken konnte, sonst wären sie auf den Buchungskosten sitzengeblieben, zumindest zu einem Teil. Oder konnte es sein, dass sich deren Lage wieder geändert hatte, die Termine dann aber schon weg waren?   
Aber man muss doch einsehen, dass, wenn man etwas storniert hat, man keinerlei Ansprüche auf eine Reservierung hat!  
    
"Was denken Sie?" fragte Bella. "Immer noch keinen Schimmer, was?"  
"Es gäbe einige Motive, aber bis jetzt überzeugt mich keines so richtig. Also, Bridget wird ja zur Premiere kommen. Wenn sie jetzt heute die Hauptprobe spielen würde, wäre es kein Problem für – "  
"ABER FÜR MICH!" brüllte Bella aufgebracht. – Wow! Ein beeindruckendes Organ!  
"Ich werde ihr nicht die Premiere überlassen! Im Interesse des Projekts! Ich bin viel besser als sie!" knurrte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und starrte böse vor sich hin. Dann nippte sie versuchsweise an ihrem Tee, aber er war noch zu heiß.  
"Bella, ich verstehe Sie. Aber es geht doch jetzt nicht darum, was Sie tun werden oder nicht, sondern, was Bridget vielleicht geplant hat. Muss ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass ihr Plan auch aufgeht."  
"Das soll sie nur versuchen!" grollte Bella finster.  
  
Ich tauschte einen genervten Blick mit Sherlock, der die Blauhaarige gerade stirnrunzelnd angesehen hatte. Ist das zu glauben?! schien er sagen zu wollen.  
  
Doch ich hob andeutungsweise die Hand; streckte eigentlich nur die Finger.  
  
"Wir konnten inzwischen mit Audrey reden", wechselte ich das Thema. "Fügt sie sich harmonisch in ihr Arbeitsumfeld ein? Und Ihre Angestellten – gehört eine von denen auch zu den Sappho-Sisters?"  
"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
"Auf noch gar nichts. Aber fing der ganze Spuk nicht etwa zu der Zeit an, wo Audrey zu Ihnen stieß?"  
  
Bella schrak zusammen.  
  
"Was?! Das ist absurd!"  
"Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es ist, ja, denn wenn sie so schüchtern ist, wie sollte sie in so kurzer Zeit so viel über ihre neuen Bekannten herausbekommen haben? Vor allem über die Peers? Es sei denn, sie würde Leute belauschen...oder wäre eine Hackerin...", überlegte ich.  
  
Arabella starrte mich an, als hielte sie mich für einen Irren.  
  
"Wie ich hörte, hatten Sie einmal Ihre Lebensgefährtin mit hierhergebracht. Versteht sie sich mit Audrey? Könnte es sein..., dass seit sie da ist...irgendjemand denkt, es gäbe Grund zur Eifersucht? Oder vielleicht, dass eine Ihrer Angestellten – oder eventuell eine Ex-Angestellte neidisch sein könnte?"  
"Hey, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die so einen Schrieb bekommen hat! Und es fing genau an dem Tag an, ab dem wir hier reinkonnten! Vielleicht konzentrieren Sie sich mal darauf!  
Und auf eine Sache sind Sie mit Ihrer abartigen Fantasie noch gar nicht gekommen!" fauchte sie dann, an mich gewandt: "Vielleicht ist es ja sowas wie das Phantom der Oper!" verkündete sie spöttisch.  
  
Mir entschlüpfte ein einzelner Lacher.  
  
Und, was wenn doch...?  
Es hatte auf der Tilly eine blinde Passagierin gegeben und –   
Nein, wenn das so wäre, würden es Sherlocks Obdachlose wissen, oder?  
Andererseits war das hier nicht wirklich deren Gebiet...  
  
"Miss Strauss", ergriff Sherlock jetzt ruhig Wort. "Es hat viele hässliche Schreiben gegeben, ja - und einigen Vandalismus. Aber abgesehen von dem alten Scheinwerfer, den jemand auf die leere Bühne hat fallen lassen, ist so kurz vor der Premiere genau ein Kostüm verschwunden und genau eine Person hätte leicht draufgehen können."  
  
Arabella zuckte zusammen. Der Tee schwappte über und dann kam die Tasse klappernd zum Stehen, weil Bella die Hand zitterte.  
  
"Aber – aber – ", stammelte sie.  
"Wie konnte es passieren, dass dieses Gatter nicht verriegelt war? Irgendeine Theorie?" spöttelte Sherlock und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"Oh, ich bring sie um...!" brummte Bella gefährlich leise.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was sie da gesagt hatte.  
"John! Halt sie auf!" befahl Sherlock, ohne sich zu rühren.  
Doch Bella war bereits aufgesprungen, ich hechtete hinter ihr her und schnappte nach ihrem rechten Arm.  
"Warten Sie, tun Sie nichts, was Sie später bereuen würden!" rief ich.  
Sie versuchte, mich abzuschütteln, aber ich griff fester zu. Da wirbelte sie herum und im nächsten Moment sah ich blaue Krallen von rechts auf mein Gesicht zukommen. Nun hatte ich ja den rechten Arm nicht mehr frei und ich wollte sie auch nicht verletzen, hatte aber auch keine Lust darauf, die Augen ausgekratzt zu bekommen. Also ließ ich doch los, duckte mich unter ihr weg, schlang meine Arme um ihre Oberschenkel und warf sie mir auf die Schulter. Natürlich bearbeitete sie nun meinen Rücken mit Fausthieben, hielt sich aber mit der linken Hand fest. Strampeln traute sie sich aber offensichtlich nicht.  
   
"Lass mich los, du chauvinistischer Neandertaler!" keifte sie.  
  
Na, ich kann dich ja nicht an deinen kurzen Haaren in meine Höhle schleifen! dachte ich, vermied es aber, sie noch mehr zu reizen und sagte stattdessen: "Sorry, ich bin zu altmodisch, um eine Frau zu schlagen!"  
  
Da erklang ein Klatschen und Bella japste auf.  
"Aber ich nicht! – Schluss jetzt. Auf der Stelle!" donnerte Sherlock genervt. Anscheinend hatte er sie geohrfeigt und ihr Handgelenk zu fassen bekommen, denn sie hörte auf, mich zu traktieren. "Ich hätte Ihnen lieber einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gekippt, aber es hätte zu lange gedauert, ihn zu füllen und John wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er sich schon wieder umziehen müsste. Aber ich habe das hier – und eine große Schere..."  
Sie erstarrte augenblicklich. "Das wagen Sie nicht...!"  
"Wollen Sie's drauf ankommen lassen?" fragte er lauernd. "John, du kannst sie absetzen..."  
  
Ich tat es.   
Sie funkelte uns abwechselnd fuchsteufelswild an.  
Es war natürlich ihr Kostüm, das ihr Sherlock unter die Nase gehalten hatte.  
  
"Barbaren...!" knurrte sie.  
"Barbaren tragen per definitionem Bärte", erwiderte Sherlock kühl.  
"Im Übrigen ziehe ich es vor, Schuldige zu überführen und sie der Polizei zu übergeben. Haben Sie schon in Erwägung gezogen, dass jemand ganz anderes heimlich diese Rolle studiert haben könnte? Eine der Elfen vielleicht oder die B-Besetzung einer Athenerin? Oder ein Transvestit?"  
  
"Geben Sie her!" knurrte sie und griff nach dem Kostüm. Sherlock überließ es ihr.  
  
"Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen! Sie sollten zur Bühne gehen. Und das meine ich jetzt nicht als Kompliment wegen Ihres Talents. Vor einigen Minuten wurden die Darsteller des Waisenknaben und der Ophelia aufgerufen. Offenkundig proben sie im Augenblick eine Szene, in der auch Sie drin sein müssten. Was sagt Ihnen das?"    
  
Sie riss Mund und Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Oh, die sollen es wagen, diese – diese – “, stotterte sie und stapfte zur Tür.  
„Schmierenkomödianten?“ schlug Sherlock vor.  
„Hyänen!“ schimpfte sie.  
  
„Brava, Schillers** Wortwahl.   
Wir gehen besser mit, John. Schließ ab und nimm den Schlüssel mit.“  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You’re used to roar and getting a roarer and roargasms.  
> You will roar, but in fear!  
> Sinngemäß: Du bist es gewohnt zu brüllen (wenn jemand deinen Arsch fickt) und einen Ständer zu bekommen und ROARgasmen.  
> Du wirst brüllen; aber vor Angst!
> 
> [link href="http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Roar"]http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Roar[/link] und ebenso roarer und roargasm
> 
>  
> 
> ** Ich hab mich ja sehr gewundert, dass Holmes in TAB „bravo“ und nicht „brava“ sagt, wie es korrekt wäre, wenn jemand eine Frau lobt.
> 
> In Schillers Lied von der Glocke heißt es:  
> „…  
> Da zerret an der Glocken Strängen  
> Der Aufruhr, daß sie heulend schallt  
> Und, nur geweiht zu Friedensklängen,  
> Die Losung anstimmt zur Gewalt.  
> Freiheit und Gleichheit! hört man schallen,  
> Der ruhge Bürger greift zur Wehr,  
> Die Straßen füllen sich, die Hallen,  
> Und Würgerbanden ziehn umher,  
> Da werden Weiber zu Hyänen  
> Und treiben mit Entsetzen Scherz,  
> Noch zuckend, mit des Panthers Zähnen,  
> Zerreißen sie des Feindes Herz. (…)


	256. Was ist blau-grün, fliegt und summt...?

 

  
  
  
Wir folgten also "Arabella Furiosa" zur Bühne, wo der junge Inder und Ophelia einander gegenüber auf der künstlichen Wiese knieten und sich gegeseitig fasziniert und verliebt in die Augen sahen, er vom Zuschauerraum aus gesehen rechts, sie links, uns zunächst. Sie sprachen über ihre Gefühle, wobei realistischer Weise das Mädchen mehr Text hatte. Sie redete von ihrer Einsamkeit in ihrer kalten, meerumschlungenen Heimat, in der sie sich von allen missverstanden gefühlt hatte. Dann stockte sie einen Moment, presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte schließlich entschieden den Kopf und ich dachte: Wieso souffliert ihr niemand? Aber dann vermutete ich, dass sie das absichtlich machte. So als würde sie überlegen, Hamlet zu erwähnen, der sich von ihr abgewandt und ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle in ein Kloster gehen. War er grausam? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Sie begriff sein Verhalten nicht. Doch dann schien sie die trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen und pries nun die Wärme und die reiche Flora Griechenlands, in der sie Blumen entdeckt hatte, die sie bislang nur aus Büchern kannte und die in Wirklichkeit viel schöner waren und deren lieblicher Duft mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben sei. Doch das wunderbarste Lebewesen von allen habe sie gerade eben erblickt. Sie verglich sein Haar mit dem Blauschwarz von Schlehen und Holunderbeeren und seine Haut mit Karamell, in seinem Atem meinte sie exotische Gewürze zu erkennen und seine Berührungen seien gewiss wie eine liebliche Sommerbrise. Das war alles sehr lyrisch und verklärt, aber sie machte das so anrührend und unschuldig, dass ich es nicht einmal lächerlich fand, und das obwohl sie noch mit Arbeitslicht probten und ein Teil der umstehenden Darsteller noch in ihren Privatklamotten steckten.  
Das war wohl auch einer der Gründe, weshalb die Julia in diesem Stück nicht blond war - weil Ophelia nordisch blond sein sollte. Sie trug einen langen, dicken Zopf und einen Haarreif, der mit Kornblumen verziert war, dazu ein schlichtes weißes Kleid, das sie, um sich besser bewegen zu können (und damit man ihre hübschen Beine sah), seitlich in einem Knoten zusammengebunden hatte, was einen sehr schicken, asymmetrischen Rock ergab, der auf der kürzeren Seite nur bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Damit man erkennen sollte, dass sie aus dem kalten Norden stammte, floss ein pelzgefütterter blassblauer Umhang ihren Rücken herab, doch ihre Füße waren nackt.  
Der Junge hatte nicht viel Text, doch sein staunender Blick, seine ergriffene Haltung sagte alles. Er streckte scheu und beinahe ehrfürchtig seine Hand in ihre Richtung und außer den Worten, die mir Don vorgelesen hatte, verglich er das Mädchen noch mit einer Vanilleblüte – vielleicht seine eigene Idee.  
Schräg hinter dem indischen Knaben lagerte Bridget in Zivil auf einem Blütenhügel, der wie eine Ottomane ohne Beine geformt war, umstanden von diensteifrigen Elfen mit einer Panflöte und einer Lyra, einem Kristallkelch und goldenen Schalen mit Obst. Hinter ihnen in der Nullgasse standen Allan und Don, der von hinten zärtlich die Arme um seinen Mann geschlungen und sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf abgelegt hatte. Beide sahen aufmerksam zu.  
In einer fließenden und theatralisch-großzügigen Bewegung legte Bridget sich eine Hand auf ihr Herz und schöpfte seufzend Atem –  
"Mein Kind!" erhob nun neben mir Bella ihre Bühnenstimme, ehe die Rivalin zu sprechen begann,  
                  "wie wärmt dein Glück mein altes, krankes Herz.  
Die Flamme deiner Liebe löscht den grimmen Schmerz  
und weckt in mir die Sehnsucht nach verlosch‘ner Liebe,  
von der ich glaubte, dass sie ewig mir erhalten bliebe.  
Doch mögen eure Herzen zueinander finden  
und dann auf ewig innigst sich verbinden!"  
Bridget war zuerst erstarrt und blickte dann genervt in Richtung des Inspizientenpultes, wo Bella in der Nullgasse stand und ihrer beider Text deklamierte. Dann bekam sie einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, den sie aber anschließend wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.  
"Bella, meine Liebe! Geht es dir wieder besser?" flötete sie.  
"Gib es auf, du falsche Schlange!" zischte Arabella böse und marschierte schnurstracks auf die B-Besetzung zu.  
"Ladys! Bitte! Kein Drama!" sagte Don gebieterisch. Er hatte Allan losgelassen und trat nun neben Bridget.  
"Ach, sei du mal ganz still! Ich bin immer pünktlich und kann meinen Text – aber da bekomme ich einmal eine Durchsage nicht mit, weil der Lautsprecher ausgeschaltet war – was wirklich ALLE wussten! Und wofür es einen guten Grund gab – und sofort werde ich ersetzt!"  
"Niemand will dich ersetzen!" widersprach Don. "Aber es ist so, dass du eigentlich keine Proben mehr brauchst, während ich Bridget jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch sagen müsste, dass sie "euch" und "innigst" mehr betonen und nicht so leiern soll!"  
„Genau – und gerade du als angehende Psychologin solltest doch wissen, wie sich etwas anhört, das ehrlich gemeint ist!“ Bella spie das „Psi“ geradezu aus.  
"Du nimmst immer alles persönlich!" schimpfte jetzt Bridget. "Ich bin bloß eingesprungen, damit diese Szene geprobt werden kann, ich habe morgen Abend besseres vor – wie du sehr wohl weißt!"  
"Weiß ich das? Vielleicht ist diese Hochzeit ja geplatzt?" spottete Bella spitz.  
"Oh! Ist es das? Du schließt von dir auf andere?"  
"Du studierst ja nur Sexualpsychologie, weil du geil auf schmutzige Geschichten bist und selbst keine erlebst!" giftete Bella zurück.  
"Schluss jetzt!" donnerte nun Penny aus dem Zuschauerraum. "Wir proben diese Szene jetzt in dieser Besetzung zu Ende und dann tauschen wir und die anderen sehen zu. Wir müssen eh damit rechnen, dass mal eine für die andere einspringen muss, wenn es nicht vorgesehen war."  
"Ich warne euch...!" Arabella funkelte in die Runde. "Ich geh mich umziehen und bin gleich wieder da!" drohte sie und ging nach rechts ab.  
Ich zückte mein Handy und googelte diesen Melrose Firth und dann Jack Spear. Es gab welche, aber ich bekam nicht heraus, ob das jeweils der fragliche Schriftsteller sein konnte. Bei Amazon fand ich auch nichts, was nach ihm aussah. Seltsam. Hatte er es aufgegeben?  
Aber was hieß das? Dass er eine neue Leidenschaft gefunden hatte und es deshalb nicht mehr wichtig war? Dass er einsah, dass er nicht so gut schreiben konnte, wie er in seinem judenglichen Überschwang geglaubt hatte? Oder fühlte er sich seither blockiert und deshalb noch immer voller Rachegelüste?  
Währenddessen ging die Szene folgendermaßen weiter: Titania beschließt, mit einem Teil ihres Gefolges einen Spaziergang zu machen und die anderen zur Bewachung des jungen Paares zurückzulassen. Sie treffen auf Hippolyta, die sich nun in die Elfenkönigin verliebt und umgekehrt. Letztere nimmt die Amazonenkönigin mit zurück zu ihrem Lager und lässt sie dort bewirten und ihre Geschichte erzählen. Oberon und Puck kommen dazu, und beobachten, was sich da tut. Während das junge Paar mehr oder weniger bloß Händchen hält und Ophelia einen ersten scheuen Kuss verschenkt, sind die Damen – unter dem Einfluss der Droge – heftig am Fummeln. Der Elfenfürst kann gerade so seinen Zorn im Zaum halten, versetzt dann alle außer Puck in Schlaf und hält letzterem eine Standpauke. Puck erklärt, was er mit seiner Tat bezweckt hat und was dabei schief gelaufen sein muss.  
Der Darsteller wirkte irgendwie sehr authentisch bei seinem Geständnis und der Darlegung seines Motivs. Der des Oberon war auch ziemlich gut, wie er streng zu bleiben vesuchte und sein aufkeimendes Verständnis, seine Sympathie verbarg, vielleicht in dem verliebten, idealistischen Heißsporn sein jugendliches Selbst wiedererkannte und womöglich bereits an seine spätere Lösung des Problems dachte.  
  
Nun, unser Briefeschreiber hier meint es bestimmt nicht "nur gut"...! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Über uns war auf einmal ein merkwürdiges, metallisches Rauschen. Da sich weder Sherlock noch mir erschloss, was das jetzt für ein Soundeffekt sein konnte, sahen wir nach oben.  
Etwas Blaugrünes schwebte von oben rechts senkrecht herab bis knapp über die Höhe des Bühnenportals, dann kam eine neue Richtungskomponente hinzu.  
  
"Ich dachte, sie wollte heute nicht mehr fliegen?!" zischte ich Sherlock zu.  
"Ruhe hinter der Bühne!" brummte die Inspizientin, ohne die Augen vom Pult zu lassen.  
Titania glitt nun schräg zur Mitte, die Arme ausgebreitet, als segle sie wie ein Adler. Außer dem unter so mysteriösen Umständen wieder aufgetauchten Kleid trug sie nun noch einen Kopfputz, den ich aber noch nicht en detail erkennen konnte.  
  
Peng!  
  
Eine Art Knall kam aus Bellas Richtung nur vielleicht drei Yards über ihr, dann sahen wir sie stürzen! Sie schrie, ein Teil der Umstehenden stimmte ein, teils schrill, teils fluchend und ich rannte los. – Doch plötzlich straffte sich das Halteseil und die Darstellerin hing etwa fünf Fuß über der Bühne. Ihr Schrei war bei dem plötzlichen Ruck jäh abgerissen – das Seil dagegen hielt erfreulicherweise.  
Bella baumelte ein wenig hin und her und gab sowohl beim Ein- als auch beim Ausatmen wimmernde Laute von sich, während sie instinktiv das Seil in ihrem Rücken zu fassen suchte, war ihr Don schon zu Hilfe geeilt.  
"Halten Sie ihre Fesseln, dann fange ich sie auf, wenn sie nach hinten kippt!" schlug ich vor – obwohl ich davor etwas Manschetten hatte: das konnte noch ein ziemlich haariges Manöver werden.  
"Bella! Hände weg!" rief Sherlock unterdessen. "Lassen Sie sie ganz langsam runter!"  
"Hände weg?!" schimpfte Bella. "Selber Hände weg! Und du auch, du abgebrochener Macho!"  
"Zac? Sind Sie da oben?" brüllte ich in Richtung Schnürboden.  
"Nein, da ist niemand!" jammerte Arabella kleinlaut.  
"Die Bewegungsabläufe werden programmiert. Man kann sie selbst starten", erklärte mir Don. "Der Ruck muss die Sicherheitssperre ausgelöst haben. Ich verstehe nur nicht – "  
"Holt einen Tisch oder was!" unterbrach ich ihn.  
Sherlock war inzwischen dazugekommen. "Ich will nur verhindern, dass Sie mögliche Spuren verfälschen", erklärte er Bella. Dann raunte er mir zu: "Vergiss den Dramatiker. Er war's nicht."  
"Also? Ist niemand da oben an den Maschinen?" fragte ich. "Und vom Inspizientenpult aus?"  
"Es gibt nur Signaltasten, damit der Inspizient dem Bediener der Maschine Bescheid geben kann und umgekehrt. Und man sieht am Pult, wenn die Maschine – "  
"Quatscht nicht – holt mich einfach hier runter!" zeterte Arabella.  
Colin und ein weiterer Mann kamen mit einem golden angestrichenen Tisch und schoben ihn unter die zappelnde Frau, Sherlock schwang sich darauf, Don folgte und schlang von vorne seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
"Ich brauche noch einen Stuhl!" kommandierte Sherlock.  
"Was machen Sie da?! Lassen Sie bloß mein Kostüm ganz, Sie Banause!" drohte Bella.  
Doch so weit war Sherlock sowieso noch nicht: Er hatte seine Lupe hervorgeholt, und wollte sich den Verschluss oder die Aufhängung des Gurtzeugs ansehen.  
"Haben Sie noch einen Moment Geduld, es wird alles gut!" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
"Ach, halt den Rand!" blaffte sie.  
Allan kam mit einem Stuhl und wuchtete ihn auf den Tisch. Wir hielten ihn fest, als Sherlock draufstieg.  
"Was kann da schon zu sehen sein?! Ich habe das selbst befestigt!" stöhnte Bella genervt. „Und die Schnalle ist nicht das Problem!“  
"Don. Ich löse jetzt den Verschluss."  
"Bereit. – Keine Angst, Bella, gleich hast du wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen", versicherte Don in beruhigendem Ton.  
Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sherlock Bella etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und sie nickte – was konnte er ihr bloß gesagt haben?  
  
Sie stöhnte auf, als sie spürte, dass die Halterung zwischen Halteseil und Gurtzeug gelöst worden war, Don stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und half ihr, sich hinzusetzen, während Sherlock auch schon zurück auf den Boden sprang.  
"Geht es einigermaßen?" fragte ich Bella, während Allan und ich ihr vom Tisch halfen.  
Sie stützte sich auf meine Schulter und dann flüsterte sie zu meiner Überraschung: "Spielen Sie mit, John!"  
Ich nickte verdutzt, ohne noch zu verstehen, was das werden sollte – als Bella schluchzend nach Luft japste und dann zusammenbrach. Sherlock und ich fingen sie auf, während Allan erschrocken ein Stück rückwärts sprang. Don saß noch auf dem Tisch und sah entsetzt zu.  
Wir legten sie auf den Boden.  
"Nein, fragt mich gar nicht erst – ich kann wirklich nicht einspringen – tut mir leid!" rief Bridget in die Runde. Und zwar in einem Ton, als hätten wir sie gerade angeklagt. "Okay...Bernie! Mach eine Durchsage – frag, ob irgendwer die Titania studiert hat!" schlug sie dann vor.  
  
Ich hatte mich inzwischen um die Simulantin "gekümmert", die nun "aufwachte" und einen filmreifen Weinkrampf hinlegte.  
  
Das also war es: Die Saboteurin sollte sich verraten.  
  
Don hockte sich neben mich: "Wie geht's ihr?" fragte er sehr leise und besorgt. "kann sie diesen Schock bis Samstagabend verwinden?"  
"Körperlich schon. Aber es wäre nur zu verständlich, wenn sie in Panik gerät, sobald sie diese Schwebevorrichtung benutzen soll. Solche Attacken können einen völlig außer Gefecht setzen."  
Sherlock fiel mir ins Wort: „Aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass schon der Anblick der Bühne oder der Wortlaut des Textes Angstzustände auslösen wird."  
  
Na, gut. Natürlich sollte jetzt besser niemand vorschlagen, dass Titania doch auch laufen könnte...  
  
Don erhob sich mit einem gemurmelten „Ach, Scheiße…“  
Inzwischen war auch Penny über eine kleine bewegliche Holztreppe aus dem Zuschauerraum gekommen.  
„Was für ein Schlammassel! Wie kann sowas überhaupt passieren? Kann jemand die Programmierung geändert haben? Nur wer? Wir haben uns das von Profis einstellen lassen!“ erklärte sie dann an Sherlock gewandt.  
„Das würde auch nicht diesen Knall erklären.“  
„Und ein Schuss war das nicht, der wäre außerdem auch keine Erklärung, wieso das Seil plötzlich schlagartig noch über vier Yards mehr als vorgesehen abgespult wurde!“ setzte ich hinzu.  
"Bernie! Ich will sofort Zac hier haben!" donnerte jetzt Donald gebieterisch – als wäre er wirklich der cholerische Befehlshaber der zypriotischen Flotte.  
„Nein, wir treffen uns im Treppenhaus – ich will diese Anlage sehen!" widersprach Sherlock herrisch. „John, du bleibst hier und beobachtest, wie sich alle verhalten. Und sorg dafür, dass sich niemand diesem Seil nähert!“ raunte er mir dann zu.  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig!“ nuschelte ich zurück.  
Er rollte die Augen: „Was soll passieren? Ich will mir die Steuerung ansehen, an der Umlenkrolle kann es nicht liegen, – zusammen mit Donald und diesem Zac! Pass du lieber auf die Verdächtigen auf!“  
  
Das gefiel mir nicht. Aber was sollte ich machen?  
  
„Am besten wir bringen sie wieder in den Sanitätsraum“, sagte Penny im Hinblick auf die noch immer wimmernde Kollegin. „Bella?“  
„Ihihich khannnich!“ brachte sie schluchzend hervor.  
„Nein, ist schon gut, du brauchst jetzt erstmal Ruhe, wir bringen dich wieder zu Dr Patel. Sollen wir deine Freundin anrufen, damit sie herkommt?“  
Bella schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ich bemühte mich, mich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen und sah mich um.  
  
„Viertelstunde Pause!“ brüllte Penny und sah auf die Uhr.  
„Oh, Gott, was machen wir denn jetzt?!“ stöhnte Allan hilflos.  
„Nun lass uns erstmal abwarten, wie das mit dieser Apparatur aussieht. Es ist ja nicht nur die Titania, die abstürzen könnte – und wenn ein Darsteller einem anderen auf den Kopf kracht, könnte ihn das auch umbringen – oder in den Rollstuhl. Schlimmstenfalls müssen wir eben laufen. Oder wir brauchen für die zwei hohen Herrschaften noch zwei Sänften – oder eher Wagen, die nach Sänften aussehen…“, grübelte sie. „Wenn es nur nicht so wahnsinnig kurzfristig wäre!“ Sie zückte ein Telefon und wählte.  
  
Will sie sich jetzt ernsthalt um Sänften oder was bekümmern? fragte ich mich.  
  
Ich beobachtete die Elfen mit den kleinen Rollen und natürlich auch Bridget, sah mir an, wie alle anderen sich Bella gegenüber verhielten, ob sie mitleidig oder schadenfroh wirkten. Leider verriet mir all das nichts. Sie sahen besorgt, betreten, teils auch verärgert aus. Vielleicht war diese Aufgabenteilung keine so gute Idee gewesen…?    
  
Hm…, ausrangierte Krankenhausbetten oder Tragen aus Ambulanzen mit ausklappbarem Fahrgestell…?! spann ich Pennys Idee weiter, …man müsste sie halt dekorieren, zuhängen, damit man die Räder nicht sieht…! kam es mir bezüglich der Sänften in den Sinn.  
  
Doch das sagte ich natürlich nicht.  
Noch nicht.  
  
Aber Moment…!  
Penny...!  
Kaum vorstellar, dass sie sich so abseilen ließ, aber hereingetragen oder -geschoben werden? Oder einfach majestätisch schreiten?  Wieso sollte Titania keine Matrone sein? Noch dazu, wenn es ein Notfall war…?  
Oh, hatte ich sie nicht gleich in Verdacht gehabt, diese Hexe...!?    
  
  
Schließlich wurde die Pause verlängert. Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich Sherlock anrufen sollte, als da auf einmal wieder dieses Rauschen war.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben.  
  
„Nein…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Zwischen Sorge und Wut erkannte ich, dass Sherlock senkrecht herniederglitt, über dem Oberhemd und den Anzughosen ein Gurtzeug ähnlich wie bei einem Fallschirm – ganz nahe der aktuellen Position von Bellas Seil.  
„Oh, Gott, warum macht er das?!“ fragte Allan entsetzt.  
„Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht klemmt das Seil…oder er hat bedenken, die Umlenkrolle könnte die Spur daran verwischen…“, überlegte ich.  
„Du musst doch eine wahnsinnige Angst um ihn haben!“ stöhnte er mitleidig.  
„Naja, meistens weiß er, was er tut…“, versuchte ich es herunterzuspielen.  
Sherlock untersuchte also das Seil… Aber was hoffte er zu finden?  
„Oh, Gott, ich kann gar nicht hinsehen!“ jammerte Allan.  
Nun, das tat ich auch nicht mehr, weil mir inzwischen wieder eingefallen war, dass ich die anderen beobachten sollte. Erst, als ich das Rauschen erneut wahrnahm – nur schien es mir dieses Mal rückwärts zu laufen – riskierte ich wieder einen Blick: Ja, er ließ sich wieder hochziehen.  
„Puh!“ machte Allan. „Ganz schön nervenaufreibend…!“  
„Naja…, für unsere Verhältnisse ziemlich normal…“, widersprach ich.  
„Ja, klar! Nach diesem Anschlag wird der Rettungshubschrauber das geringste Problem für dich gewesen sein!“ Stellte Allan fest.  
  
WAS…!?  
Wie konnte er davon wissen?!  
Mrs Hudson war während des Blackouts nicht da gewesen und am Samstag, neun Tage später hatten die Chandlers nicht gewusst, dass ich vergiftet worden war!?  
…vorgegeben, es nicht zu wissen…!  
Das…das konnte doch nicht sein?!  
  
„Oh, John! Tut mir leid!“ ächzte Allan zutiefst zerknirscht. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dir die Erinnerung immer noch so zu schaffen macht! Mrs Hudson hat es uns erzählt, als wir vom Einkaufen kamen…“    
  
Ich begriff plötzlich meinen Denkfehler. Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig.  
Er meinte nicht meine Vergiftung – er redete von Sherlocks Zolpitripp gut eine Woche später!  
  
Und ich war schon fast bereit gewesen, zu glauben, die Chandlers gehörten zu Moriartys Leuten!  
Ich wandte mich ab und murmelte heiser: „Schon gut…“  
  
Geez, war das dämlich…! dachte ich betreten.  
  
Du solltest doch die Augen offenhalten! gemahnte mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Das würde Sherlock nie sagen! konterte ich: Das reicht nämlich nicht, man muss auch beobachten!  
  
  
Ich sah mich nach Penny um.  
Wann würde sie es sagen?  
Wann würde sie mit dem Vorschlag herausrücken, dass sie die Titania spielen könne? Sie habe über die Hälfte der gemeinsamen Proben miterlebt und fast alle getrennten (naja, davon ging ich mal aus), da bekäme sie den Text automatisch ins Ohr…!  
Das mag sogar stimmen, dachte ich.  
Tja, nicht? Das ist jetzt wie Poker. Du hast ein gutes Blatt, aber wenn du zu früh zu viel erhöhst, können sich das alle denken und werfen hin...,  
aber, was, wenn doch jemand ein besseres Blatt hat, was in diesem Fall bedeutet: Den Text kann und etwas mehr nach einer Elfe aussieht…!  
Warte also lieber nicht zu lange mit deinem Angebot!  
…dann kann ich auch bald raus hier, aus diesem Narrenkäfig…!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Ich habe mir mal einige Fotos und Clips von Peter Pan-Inszenierungen u.ä. angesehen. Es gibt sowohl Varianten mit nur einem Seil (wo natürlich die Gefahr besteht, dass der Darsteller ins Trudeln gerät, als auch mit zwei Seilen, die etwa von der Taille abgehen, dann sind auch Überschläge möglich. Genaueres über die Technik am oberen Ende habe ich jetzt aber nicht gefunden.  
> [link href="http://www.flyingfx.com/flying-systems/about-our-flying-systems/"]http://www.flyingfx.com/flying-systems/about-our-flying-systems/[/link]  
> [link href="http://www.flyingfx.com/gallery/videos/"]http://www.flyingfx.com/gallery/videos/[/link]  
> Ich kann also keine Gewähr dafür übernehmen, dass das so funktioniert wie beschrieben.


	257. „Rom…-jo und Jul…-ja ver-lie-fen sich im Wald…“

  
  
  
Raucherzimmer. SH  
  
lautete die SMS, die ich gleich darauf bekam. Ich war immer noch etwas verstört durch meine Missdeutung von Allans Bemerkung wegen des Rettungshubschraubers. Aber jetzt von diesem Posten abgezogen zu werden – auch wenn es auf diese kurz angebundene Art geschah – war eine Erleichterung für mich.   
"Sorry, ich...ehm"  
"Dein Typ wird verlangt", half Allan nach.  
"Ehm...So kann man's ausdrücken..., bis später...", stimmte ich hilflos zu. Allans Lächeln verdross mich etwas, denn er schien seine eigenen Vorstellungen von unserer...Zusammenarbeit zu haben.  
Als ich das ehemalige Raucherzimmer erreichte, stand Sherlock nach vorne gebeugt vor der verschlossenen Tür und stocherte mit irgendetwas im Schlüsselloch herum.   
Na, super! dachte ich. Er hat mich nur herbestellt, weil ich den Schlüssel habe!  
Da er mich anscheinend trotz des Geklappers  und der unwilligen Laute, die er selbst verursachte, inzwischen gehört hatte, richtete er sich genervt auf und streckte, ohne sich umzuwenden, die Hand nach rückwärts in meine Richtung. Widerwillig legte ich den Schlüssel hinein.  
"Nun, Jung-Dietrich, kein Erfolg?" zog ich ihn auf. Ich kann so gut wie gar kein Deutsch, aber gelegentlich schnappe ich auf, was sie da für skurrile Vokabeln haben, wenn es in der Presse eine entsprechende Kolumne gibt.  
"Nicht das richtige Werkzeug", brummte er und zeigte mir einen mittelgroßen, leicht verbogenen, alten  Nagel, den er wohl irgendwo gefunden haben musste.  
"War es nötig, sich dieser...Maschine anzuvertrauen?" fragte ich verstimmt. "Was, wenn du abgestürzt wärest?"  
"Unsinn..." murmelte er. "Dir ist inzwischen nichts aufschlussreiches aufgefallen?" vermutete er herablassend.  
"Penny denkt über Alternativen nach. Sänften für Titania und Oberon oder so..."  
Wir traten ein und Sherlock schloss dir Tür.  
"Tee", befahl er, "du bist also wieder auf sie zurückgekommen."  
"Bisher hat niemand angeboten, die Titania zu spielen – und das obwohl Bridget der Frage, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch – also – ehm freischaufeln könnte – sofort zuvorgekommen ist."  
  
Sich freimachen, Watson? Ernsthaft? tadelte ich mich.  
  
"Wer würde diese Apparatur jetzt schon benutzen wollen?" spöttelte Sherlock.  
"DU!" konterte ich.  
Ein kleines arrogantes Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel.  
"Es wäre nur zu naheliegend! Eine Regisseurin – und ebenso natürlich ein Regisseur, der noch dazu der Autor ist, lernt möglicherweise den kompletten Text ganz automatisch im Laufe der Monate. Zumindest würde es bei niemandem weniger verdächtig wirken, es sei denn jemand ist auch sonst für ein unglaublich gutes Gedächtnis bekannt. Penny ist ja auch Feministin...und die alten Muttergottheiten, deren Statuetten man hin und wieder ausbuddelt, sind zumeist eher mollig, wenn nicht gar fett. Es wäre...ein Statement gegen den Schlankheitswahn, mal eine dicke Elfenkönigin auf die Bühne zu bringen. Na, und nimm bloß mal Allan mit seinem...Disneyfaible: Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind die guten Feen in Cinderella und Sleeping Beauty ältere, außer Form geratene...Tanten..."   
Bei den letzten Worten sah er mich stirnrunzelnd an. "Aber das beweist gar nichts."  
"Das weiß ich auch. Aber, als sie anfingen, dieses Projekt zu planen, wussten sie doch noch gar nicht, was sie für Möglichkeiten haben würden. Dass sie in einem Haus wie diesem spielen würden, sie müssen sich vorgestellt haben, dass alle einfach...zu Fuß gehen", gab ich zu bedenken.   
Sherlock hatte inzwischen die Botschaften hervorgeholt, eine transparente Kunststoffkanne mit Messskalen auf den Tisch gestellt und räumte nun noch weiter in den Schränken der Teeküche herum. Im Spülenunterschrank fand er zwei große quadratische Plastikwannen, in die er mithilfe der Kanne je einen Liter Wasser einfüllte.  
  
"Dieses Geräusch, John. Was denkst du, was es war?"  
"Der Knall? Der kein Schuss war? Ich weiß es nicht..."  
"Aber ich! ...so simpel!"  
Er streckte mir die Hand hin. Der Asservatenbeutel schien auf den ersten Blick leer. Ich nahm ihn und hielt ihn gegen das Licht, das durch die Fenster hereinströmte.  
Ein kurzer farbloser Faden an einer Stelle zusammengeknotet, an einer anderen gerissen.  
  
Was...?!  
Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Das hatte sich in dem Drahtseil festgeklemmt."  
"Soll das heißen...?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Ja...?"  
"Willst du mir sagen, da hat jemand einfach eine Schlaufe von diesem Halteseil abgebunden und dieser Nylonfaden ist dann unter dem Gewicht geplatzt?!"  
"Ich sag ja: simpel...! Und doch..."  
"Aber...dann musste er auch die Programmierung ändern!" platze ich heraus. "Oder sie...   
Titania sollte zu Beginn dieser...Fahrt, oder wie man das nennen soll, bis knapp über den rechten oberen Rand des Bühnenportals heruntergelassen werden, so dass sie dann aus der Ecke schräg über die ganze Öffnung des Guckkastens hinabgleiten könnte. Aber wenn das Drahtseil eine Schlaufe hatte, dann war es doch verkürzt, also hätte sie ihren scheinbaren Gleitflug zu hoch beginnen müssen – hat sie aber nicht! Sagen wir der Einfachheit halber, die Schlaufe hätte ein Yard, dann müsste man die Fahrt so programmieren, dass Titania zu Beginn ein Yard weiter hinuntergelassen wird! Aber wie konnte der Täter wissen, dass die Schnur nicht schon früher oder erst später reißen würde? Hat er es mit einem entsprechenden Gewicht getestet? Vielleicht im Verlauf einer Nachtwache, die er hier abhielt, damit nicht wieder jemand die Kulissen ruinieren konnte?"  
"Das habe ich mich zuerst auch gefragt", räumte Sherlock lächelnd ein. "Ich nahm an, das abgebundene Stück müsste sich zwischen der Umlenkrolle und der Aufhängung für das Gurtzeug befunden haben. Aber würden nicht die meisten Menschen, die sich nur eher selten zwanzig, dreißig Yards über dem Boden aufhängen lassen, instinktiv nach oben sehen und mit den Augen quasi das Seil bis zur Rolle hinaufklettern, ehe sie ihren buchstäblich sicheren Standpunkt aufgeben?"  
"Hm, ja, das klingt schlüssig...", gab ich zu. "Also war die Schlaufe zwischen Umlenkrolle und der elektrisch betriebenen Winde?"  
"Gibt ja keine andere Möglichkeit."  
"Aber hätte die Schlaufe dann nicht einfach alles blockiert? So dass sich das Programm stoppt, wie es dann später ja auch passiert ist?"  
Sherlock zog einen Kabelbinder aus Allans geliehener Tasche: "Forme doch mal eine Schlaufe damit."  
Was soll das? fragte ich mich, nahm ihm das schmale Plastikteil aber ab und legte es zu einer Schlaufe zusammen.  
"Genau. Ein kleines Schreibschrift-E oder -L oder ein kleines Gamma – wie auch immer. Aber ich denke, diese Schlaufe wurde so abgebunden..."  
Er nahm mir den Kabelbinder aus der Hand und drückte ihn zu einem U zusammen. "Der Vergleich hinkt natürlich, aber..."   
  
Er sah mich an. So würde das abgebundene Teil des Seils einem Bogen gleichen, bei dem das Stahlseil das gekrümmte Holz und der Nylonfaden die Sehne darstellte!  
  
"Das hatte weit mehr Spannung, war weniger stabil. Der Nylonfaden platzte beim Kontakt mit der Rolle und die zusätzliche Seilstrecke rutschte fast schlagartig auf die andere Seite – dem Gewicht hinterher, verstehe...!"  
"Genau. Dieses Geräusch..., es wies Schwingungen auf, die mich entfernt an etwas erinnerten, ds mir vertraut ist... Und zwar an das Reißen einer Violinseite. Aber natürlich fehlte hier jeder Resonanzraum.  
Also, wenn die Anlage abgeschaltet war, als der Täter das Seil manipulierte, dann hat nach dem Hochfahren das Programm keinen Fehler registriert. Aufgrund der normalen Anfangsbelastung auf der Winde wirkte es genau so, als befände sich diese Vorrichtung in der Startposition, erst der plötzliche Ruck löste eine Fehlermeldung aus und die Fahrt wurde gestoppt."  
"Die Programmierung musste also nicht geändert werden", stellte ich fest. "Ein buchstäbliches Kordelpatent*. Also, war schon wieder kein Spezialist nötig! Denkst du, es gibt DNA?"  
"Selbst wenn! Wir haben weder die Zeit noch die Möglichkeit, hier mit DNA-Abgleich zu arbeiten – und Fingerabdrücke auf einem dünnen Faden und einem Stahlseil...?!" setzte er spöttisch hinzu. "Aber du übersiehst etwas viel Entscheidenderes!"  
"Was auch sonst!" brummte ich und sah ratlos nochmals die Drohbotschaften durch.  
"Eben nicht!  
John, als wir dieses Rauschen hörten und nach oben sahen, – was war deine erste Reaktion?"  
"Ich hab zu dir gesagt: Aber sie wollte doch heute nicht mehr fliegen! – oder so ähnlich."  
"Genau!" feixte Sherlock.  
  
Arabella hätte die Apparatur frühestens in knapp 24 Stunden wieder benutzt! Das mussten alle gedacht haben – auch dieser Saboteur! ...es sei denn, er wäre erst später gekommen, etwa so wie Audrey oder der Darsteller des Hamlet und sicher noch weitere – und hätte von dem Drama auf dem Catwalk nichts gewusst – aber wie sollte das gehen, wenn er es selbst inszeniert hatte? Das ergab keinen Sinn!  
  
"Aber...dann hätte es heute Abend bei der Hauptprobe jemand anderen erwischen müssen! – Also..., wer war das Ziel? Puck! – ...also, Gavin oder Mike..."  
"Nein. Oberon und seine Gefolgschaft treten bis zur Versöhnung des Herrscherpaares immer von links auf, Titania und ihre Entourage von rechts."  
Wieder einmal war ich für einen Moment baff. Darüber hatte ich überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Hatte er denn das komplette Stück im Kopf? Mitsamt allen Regieanweisungen?! Dabei war eine solche Aufteilung beinahe selbstverständlich, wenn man mal so darüber nachdachte: Ein zerstrittenes Ehepaar, das ein großzügig bemessenes Domizil bewohnte würde dieses auch in zwei Zonen aufteilen, um sich besser aus dem Weg gehen zu können!  
"Also..., dieser Elf, in den Puck verliebt ist? Bitterwort? Aber...wieso...?"  
Diese Figur war absolut neu und sie hatte sicher nicht mehr Text als der Waisenknabe – oder als Philostrat und Egeus oder einer der kleineren Handwerker. Natürlich musste er gut aussehen, aber wieso sollte sich jemand um diese Rolle reißen? ...etwa um als Model entdeckt zu werden?!  
"Das ist der Punkt. Wieso er? Doch viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Was sollte passieren?"  
"Das, was passiert ist – bloß später, mit jemand anderem", antwortete ich verständnislos.  
"Eben, John..."   
Er hatte eine Feinwaage aus der Reisetasche gezogen, justierte sie auf dem Tisch und las nun die Zusammensetzung der Warzentinktur durch.   
"Was ist denn unserer Miss Strauss nun eigentlich zugestoßen, DOKTOR?"  
  
Also, medizinisch, rein wissenschaftlich gesehen?  
  
"Sie hat einen Schock und das Gurtzeug hat ihr möglicherweise ein paar leichte Prellungen verpasst – wie ein Sicherheitsgurt bei einem Autounfall...Sie ist ja nicht tief gefallen und hat noch nicht viel beschleunigen können, glücklicherweise. Vielleicht – "  
  
Moment mal.  
  
"Aber – das war... das war im Grunde bloß ein Streich! Ein gemeiner Streich und juristisch schon auch als Körperverletzung anzusehen – aber...es war...weit ungefährlicher als die Sache auf dem Catwalk! Damit hätte man höchstens jemanden mit einem Herzfehler oder einer Insuffizienz töten können!"  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. "Na, endlich!"  
   
Aber was sollte das Ganze dann?  
  
"Ich versteh's nicht", gab ich zu.  
"Ich auch nicht", gestand Sherlock zu meiner Überraschung.  
"...also...übersehen wir irgendetwas? War diese Schlaufe bloß ein Teil der ganzen Falle? War sie noch nicht fertig vorbereitet? Aber, was hätte...man noch zusätzlich machen können, damit es wirklich gefährlich wird? Oder ist der Darsteller des Bitterwort am Ende wirklich herzkrank?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
Das konnte ich mir nicht recht vorstellen. Und selbst wenn: Jemanden zu Tode erschrecken zu wollen, ist eine sehr unsichere Masche.   
"Es sieht sich doch hier wohl niemand in der Rolle des Puck, der allen Menschen Streiche spielt – das wäre doch zu absurd! Und dazu würden auch diese Beleidigungen nicht passen."  
"Da ist mir ein handfester Mord wirklich lieber...", brummte Sherlock, während er konzentriert eine zweite Portion der Tinktur abwog und in die andere Plastikwanne gab. Als er auf die Uhr sah, tat ich es ihm gleich. Kurz nach halbsieben...  
"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte ich ratlos. "Gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?"  
Sherlock seufzte, rührte mit einer alten, verbogenen Gabel durch die Lösungen und meinte: "Vielleicht...siehst du dir weiter die Proben an, die Gesichter derer, die gerade nicht dran sind, Penny, Don, ...den Inspizienten, vielleicht... und ich mache, wenn ich hier fertig bin, noch ein paar Befragungen..., zum Beispiel diesen Pförtner..." Es klang auch ziemlich unschlüssig.  
"Wovon auch immer du dir etwas versprichst...!"  
Ich dachte an die Szene von eben, an Bella, die Bridget ihren Text geklaut hatte...  
"Ich glaube, Bella sieht das durchaus richtig: Sie wäre die bessere Titania. Bridget scheint zum Teil ihren Text noch nicht mal passend zu betonen...!  
Wäre es denkbar, dass...sagen wir Penny...oder sonst jemand, dem dieses ganze Projekt wirklich viel bedeutet, zu...drastischen Mitteln greift, um zu verhindern, dass ein ganz bestimmter Schmierenkomödiant – respektive Schmierenkomödiantin das ganze Stück...nun nicht direkt ruiniert, aber doch...deutlich runterzieht...", sinnierte ich.  
Sherlock sah mich aufmerksam an.  
"Mal angenommen, jemand hat hier eine Rolle, in der er...denkt zu brillieren – mag sein, die Person ist wirklich gut darin, hat aber die wichtigsten Szenen mit einem Kollegen oder einer Kollegin, die diese Szenen…kaputtmacht. Durch...schlechtes Timing, Herunterleiern oder Übertreiben...oder einfach durch Hänger – oder es ist jemand, der sich ständig in eine Position vor diesen Darsteller drängelt. Aber dieser lästige Kollege hat vielleicht jahrelang Geld in die Truppe gesteckt, ist...irgendwie unangreifbar...  
Ich gebe zu, es klingt nicht wirklich nach einem guten Motiv, aber..."  
"Oder jemand, der für die Truppe in einer anderen Funktion unverzichtbar ist. Als Bühnenbildner oder Schneider, jemand der Connections hat und deshalb gebrauchte Kulissen oder Kostüme organisieren kann...", überlegte Sherlock weiter.   
"Du hältst das also nicht für abwegig?!" vergewisserte ich mich verblüfft.  
"Der ganze Fall ist abwegig – wieso also nicht das tatsächliche Motiv?!" erklärte der Detektiv mit schrägem Grinsen.  
Er musste wirklich ziemlich ratlos sein, wenn er das in Erwägung zog!  
"Schön...", seufzte ich ironisch. "Dann, geh ich mal wieder, oder? Ich stell das Handy aber auf Vibrationsalarm, also, wenn etwas sein sollte..."  
"Ja..., gut...", murmelte Sherlock abwesend, während er die ersten Schmähbotschaften einweichte.  
Ich schnappte das Textheft, mein Notizbuch und machte mich auf den Weg.  
  
Statt auf dem gewohnten Wege auf die Bühne, suchte ich mir nun eine Tür, jenseits dieses Zugangs, geradeaus.   
Gut, das schien tatsächlich das Foyer vor der Galerie zu sein. Hier war alles großzügiger geschnitten als die Flure hinter der Bühne, aufgemalte Marmoradern an den Wänden, an denen Fotos von verschiedenen Inszenierungen hingen, vor den Fenstern Sitzgruppen, zur Mitte des Gebäudes zwischen den Treppenhäusern auf beiden Seiten hinter der Vorderfront weitete sich der Korridor zu einem offenen Saal mit Parkettboden und einer Bar mit einem sehr langen Tresen davor. Doch ich nahm mir keine Zeit, dies weiter zu begutachten, auch wenn die Premierenfeier hier stattfinden würde: So weit musste es ja erst einmal kommen! Stattdessen eilte ich die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter, um den Zuschauerraum im Parkett zu betreten und mir dann leise einen Platz zu suchen. Penny saß nun wieder dort, im mittleren Block in der siebten Reihe, ich setzte mich schräg hinter sie, so dass ich ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht würde mir ihr Mienenspiel verraten, welchen Mimen sie hasste oder verachtete?  
Bottom – jetzt mit langen Eselsohren und grauer Perücke (seitlich mit kurzen Borsten und in der Mtite einer anthrazitfarbenen Irokesen-Bürste!) klagte gerade Titania seinen Kummer, außer den Beiden und Oberon, der mit Puck die Szene von einem Versteck aus beobachtete, lagen alle anderen, Hippolyta, Ophelia und ihr Liebster, sowie die Elfen in magischem Schlummer.  
Ich wusste je schon so etwa, wie es jetzt ablaufen würde:  
Der Weber ist tief enttäuscht, dass Peter Quince sich in den letzten Tagen so kalt gezeigt hat. Da Titania die Zusammenhänge nicht kennt, bittet sie ihn, von Anfang an zu erzählen. Also holt Bottom weit aus: Da war erstens das Theaterstück, das Quince für die Hochzeitsfeier geschrieben hatte und das auf Widerstand gestoßen war: Einmal, weil es ohnhin unpassend für ein Freudenfest ist, dann aber auch, weil sie festgestellt haben, dass der Bräutigam die Braut ins Ehejoch zwingt und dass er einer jungen untadeligen Patrizierstochter verwehrt, mit ihrem Liebsten zusammen zu kommen. Titania ist empört. Trotz des Zaubers erinnert sie sich an Theseus, den ungerechten Herzensbrecher, ist auch sogleich auf Hermias Seite und schaut, als Bottom Hippolyta erwähnt, gleich voll Sympathie auf die schlafende Amazone, von der sie auch zuvor schon viel Gutes gehört hat. Immerhin, so berichtet Bottom zweitens, hat sich Peter überzeugen lassen, dass seine Tragödie – so genial sie auch für sich genommen sein mochte, nicht zum Anlass passe. Gemeinsam hätten sie beide ein neues Drama ersonnen, um Theseus dazu zu bewegen, seine Entscheidungen zu revidieren. Die Idee, zuletzt noch den Freund des Achilles auftreten zu lassen, sagt Bottom, stamme von ihm, und er hat diesen Patroklos sogar selbst spielen wollen und hat Peter bekniet, selbst den Achilles zu übernehmen. Er habe so gehofft, dass Peter diesen Wink verstehen würde – aber nein! Und drittens: Sie seien nun alle an diesem Abend zur Probe hierhergekommen – doch plötzlich hätte ihn die ganze Truppe alleine zurückgelassen! Das sei ein wirklich arger Streich!  
Unterdessen kuscheln Ophelia und der junge Inder im Schlaf.  
   
Bridget hat währenddessen nicht viel Text. Hauptsächlich ermutigt sie den niedergeschlagenen Handwerker und gibt die gute Zuhörerin, die ohne den Redefluss zu hemmen, teilnahmsvoll nickt oder auch einmal seufzt oder betroffen und missbilligend den Kopf zu Theseus' Verhalten schüttelt und nur, wenn Bottom ins Stocken gerät,  aufmunternd nachfragt. – So etwas sollte eine Psychologin – oder zumindest eine Therapeutin eigentlich beherrschen. Aber Bridget? Auf mich wirkte es nicht echt. Sorry, aber sie war wirklich lausig! Ich musste Bella recht geben – schon allein, weil es wirklich nicht schwer sein konnte, besser zu sein als die andere! –   
  
Aber welche Handhabe hat man innerhalb einer Laienschauspielgruppe? fragte ich mich. Demokratie, okay, aber, was will man machen, wenn alle ehrenamtlich arbeiten und wenn die Anzahl der begabten Mitstreiter eben wirklich begrenzt ist?   
Und man will ja auch keinen Krach, man tut es aus Spaß...  
  
Es folgte eine kurze Zwischenbesprechung, zu der Penny wieder auf die Bühne kam. Bridget wirkte genervt, anscheinend war sie uneinsichtig, was die Kritik an ihrem Spiel betraf. Später lief jemand von links aus der Null-Gasse und informierte die anderen über irgendetwas. Dann musste ich mir die gleich Szene nochmal mit einem anderen Bottom und den anderen Oberon und Puck ansehen, alle drei in Zivil.  
Was mache ich hier nur? fragte ich mich. Ich hätte nun gerne selbst Bridget daran gehindert aufzutreten – ganz gleich ob übermorgen oder sonst wann. Ob ein Videobeweis sie umstimmen könnte? Oder war sie völlig beratungsresistent?  
Es folgte eine weitere kleine Manöverkritik: Don und Penny tauschten leidvolle Blicke, was sicher Bridgets Spiel galt. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass es für alle am besten wäre, Sherlock könnte sie als die Urheberin all dieser Störungen entlarven.  
  
Neben mir raschelte es – es waren Desdemonas Gewänder und dann ließ sich Allan neben mir nieder – nun, glücklicherweise nicht ganz neben mir; das ging nicht, denn er trug breite Polster seitlich auf den Hüften unter seinem Rock.  
"Hier steckst du! Ich habe die Notizen, die du wolltest – ich hoffe, du wirst schlau draus, ist dann doch nicht so systematisch und ordentlich geworden, wie ich's  wollte...eher doch chaotisch..."  
"Oh, danke...", murmelte ich etwas verlegen und nahm einen Block entgegen, der auf jeder Seite eine Art Steckbrief enthielt – mit Phantomzeichnungen!  
"Wow! Das... das ist ja grandios...! Du bist wirklich gut! – ich meine, ich hab ja gesehn, dass du...Donald gemalt hast..., aber hierfür hattest du ja nicht viel Zeit!"   
  
Hoffentlich wurde ich jetzt nicht rot!   
(Der Zuschauerraum war ja noch hell während dieser Proben.)  
Nur zu lebhaft erinnerte ich mich an den großen Schinken im Wohnzimmer der Chandlers, das den Schwarzen fast völlig nackt zeigte, dessen Eindruck mich damals völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.  
  
"Ich könnte ja auch euch beide mal porträtieren, was meinst du? Ist zwar noch hin bis zu eurem Jahrestag, aber vielleicht zu einem Geburtstag oder so..."  
"Allan, wirklich...wir sind einfach gute Freunde und arbeiten zusammen..."  
"Und ihr wohnt zusammen!" trumpfte Allan vergnügt auf.  
"Ja, touché, aber trotzdem..."  
"Ach, Johnny-Schätzchen, man kann auch platonische Freunde in einem Gemälde vereinen – sogar leibliche Geschwister, die nicht miteinander klarkommen!"  
"Ja, klar, wenn man malen kann, kann man auch das malen, zugegeben...", sagte ich.  
"Das könnte eine Botschaft sein, weißt du? Es könnte den Wunsch ausdrücken: Hoffentlich bleibt es so...oder: hoffentlich kommen wir uns noch näher... –   
Also! Wann hat Sher Geburtstag?"  
"Keine Ahnung!"  
"Was?! – Ist das dein Ernst?! Du musst doch wissen, wann er Geburtstag hat!" rief Allan entsetzt.  
"Muss ich das? Ich glaube nicht, dass er Wert auf sowas legt..."  
"Das behauptet er vielleicht! Aber das tut doch jeder!" stöhnte Allan, ganz aufgebracht über eine solche Begriffsstutzigkeit. Dann beruhigte er sich und neigte sich zu mir hinüber über den Platz, den seine falsche Hüfte besetzte: "Zu meinem ersten Geburtstag, nachdem wir einander kennengelernt hatten, hat Donny mir ein Sonett geschrieben, das war so süß...!" säuselte er hingerissen. "Wir hatten nicht über Geburtstage gesprochen, aber uns beide inzwischen bei Bekannten schlau gemacht, wann der nächste ansteht. Es gibt doch diesen Bruder, hab ich von Mrs H. ge- – "  
"Bitte mal Ruhe im Zuschauerraum und auf der Hinterbühne!" tönte es da über Lautsprecher – und ich dachte nur: Oh, ja, danke! Ganz meine Meinung!  
  
Als nächstes traten Romeo und Julia auf.   
„Also, das spielt eigentlich davor, aber es konnten eben nicht alle schon heute Nachmittag da sein…“, raunte mir Allan zu. Ich nickte.  
  
Sie sagte schnippisch: „Gib's zu, wir haben uns verlaufen! Das da hinten ist jedenfalls nicht Verona – und auch nicht Padua – und das Gewässer, das wir vorhin von dem Hügel aus gesehen haben, ist auch bestimmt nicht der Gardasee – wir sind nicht mal in Venetien, wenn du mich fragst – aber du fragst mich ja nicht!“  
Romeo, genervt, mit einer unhandlichen Straßenkarte vor der Nase, die ihn immer wieder stolpern oder gar gegen Bäume laufen ließ, weil er nicht an ihr vorbeisehen konnte, meinte im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Vertrau mir! Wir müssen bei dem Rosenbusch links… und dann bei der Linde wieder rechts! – “  
„Ha!“ rief daraufhin Julia: „Da haben wir's: Rosalinde! Erst wirst du ihr meinetwegen untreu und jetzt denkst du ständig an sie!“   
„Aber es war doch überhaupt nichts mit Rosalinde!“ stöhnte daraufhin Romeo. „Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen!?“  
„Tja!“ schnappte Julia: „Scheint ein cleveres Mädchen zu sein! Ich hoffe, ich lerne sie mal kennen!“    
„Aber so glaub mir doch, das war bloß eine kindische Schwärmerei! Alle in meiner Clique haben eine Freundin oder zumindest ein Mädchen, das sie scharf finden! Du bist die erste und einzige, die ich je geliebt habe und je lieben werde!“   
„Worte!“ grummelte Julia und dann: „Da! Die drei dort! Lass uns die nach dem Weg fragen!“   
Sie rannte los, kam dann zurück und riss Romeo die blöde Landkarte herunter: „Jetzt komm schon!“   
Dann rannten sie zur anderen Seite der Bühne, um dort den Blicken des Publikums zu entschwinden.   
  
Keine Sekunde später erschienen aus der Tiefe der Bühne hinter nachtblauen Buschsilhouetten Hamlet und ein weit zierlicherer junger Mann mit gezücktem Schwert, der als Italiener hätte durchgehen können (aber ich wusste ja, dass er Howard Soundso hieß), der dann Horatio sein musste, in der Mode entsprechend, aber schlichter gekleidet als der Prinz. Sie bewegten sich im Slalom, damit sie einen weiteren Weg in den Vordergrund hätten und von der Seite zu sehen wären.  
Was mich aber irritierte, was, dass Hamlet nun wilde Locken hatte.  
  
„Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar, die zwei?“ wisperte Allan vergnügt in mein Ohr. (Wie war das noch mit Hamlet senior und Bilsenkrautsaft ins Ohr geträufelt…?) „Ich mag den Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden, das ist irgendwie niedlich…!“  
  
„Vorhin hatte Hamlet noch keine Locken… Wieso Locken?“ gab ich zurück.  
„Aus dem, was der Geist seines Vaters sagt, geht hervor, dass er Locken hat**“, belehrte mich Allan.  
  
Ach, was?   
Wenn ich mir hätte überlegen sollen, wie der perfekte Hamlet auszusehen hat, dann hätte ich gedacht:   
Ein Hamlet mit Locken? Das geht gar nicht!  
   
Der Kleinere begann nun verblüfft und geradezu ehrfürchtig: „Bei allen Heiligen…, mein Prinz! Wie recht Ihr hattet…!“   
  
Beide bewegten sich staunend durch die unbekannte Landschaft und achteten darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten, doch Horatio sah sich außerdem nach allen Seiten um, bereit, den Prinzen zu verteidigen.   
  
„Als ich sagte: Es gibt mehr Ding' im Himmel und auf Erden, als Eure Schulweisheit sich träumt, da dachte ich nicht an die Möglichkeit, von einem Dämon teleportiert zu werden…“, stellte Hamlet verärgert fest.  
„Mein Prinz, wo sind wir nur…?“ fragte Horatio ratlos, doch keineswegs ängstlich.  
„Fehl am Platze, offenkundig!“ brummte der Angesprochene lakonisch.  
  
Hinter ihnen tauchte nun auch Ophelia auf, sie stoppte alle paar Schritte, um eine Pflanze aus der Nähe zu begutachten, lief dazwischen aber zielstrebig von einer zur nächsten.  
  
„Hm… Subtropisches Klima…mediterran, würde ich sagen“, vermutete Ophelia, „…viele Olivenbäume…Italien vielleicht…oder Griechenland… – Interessant…!“  
„Interessant!?“ herrschte Hamlet sie an. „Ich sollte auf Helsingör sein – und nicht tausende von Meilen vom Tatort entfernt! Wie soll ich hier Beweise für die Schuld meines mörderischen, verräterischen, blutschänderischen Onkels finden!?“  
„Ich sage, es war Hyoscyamus niger!“ erklärte Ophelia: „Schwarzes Bilsenkraut. Es wächst zu Hunderten – “  
„ICH WEISS, DASS ES DAS WAR!“ brüllte der Prinz sie ungehalten an und fuhr dann gemäßigter, doch immer noch sehr verdrießlich fort: „Meines Vaters Geist sagte es mir!“  
„Und ich, mein Prinz, sagte es eher schon zu Königin Gertrude, eurer Frau Mama und eurem Oheim Claudius – doch die bestanden auf der Mär von einer gift‘gen Schlange!   
Eine Schlage war es gewiss – doch eine mit zwei Beinen!“ konterte das Mädchen.    
„Ein Brudermord aus Neid! Es gibt nichts Neues unter der Sonne!“ rief Hamlet frustriert.   
„Vergebens! Alles ist vergebens…!“   
„Mein Prinz, ich fühle mit euch! Wüsste ich doch, wie zu lindern euer Kummer…!“ rief Horatio.  
„Was, Kummer!“ raunzte Hamlet unwirsch: „Nach jahrelangen Studien in staub‘gen Büchern und in dunklen Stuben, nun endlich ein wahrhaft’ger Mord! Wie würd‘ ich jauchzen und frohlocken, zu entwirren den scharlachfarb’nen Faden der Gewalt! Doch ach! Verraten hat das Opfer selbst mir alles! Täter, Tatwerkzeug, Tatort und –zeit! Der weltweit einzige königliche Detektiv wird um sein Spiel gebracht!  
Gespoilert! ICH!   
Welch übler Scherz des Schicksals…!  
Was bleibt mir noch? Wie fang ich’s an? Wie SÜHNE ICH DEN SCHNÖDEN MORD?!“ herrschte er den Kleinen an.   
Doch der ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: „Lasst schmecken, edler Prinz, ihn Eurer Klinge Stahl! Oder die Bitternis des üblen Giftes sich fressen auch durch seinen frevlerischen Leib!“  
Aber Hamlet machte eine gebieterische Geste, als verscheuche er einen versucherischen Dämon, um dann wie ein Mantra und in zunehmender Lautstärke folgenden Befehl aufzusagen:  
„Doch wie du immer diese Tat betreibst, befleck dein Herz nicht! –   
  Doch wie du immer diese Tat betreibst, befleck dein Herz nicht!! –   
  Doch wie du immer diese Tat betreibst, befleck dein Herz nicht!!!“ – Mein Vater selbst, noch aus dem Grab, band mir die Hände!   
Fänd‘ ich ein Fläschchen mit dem Gift bei meines Oheims Habe, ein Buch über Giftpflanzen oder auch nur eine Notiz, wo ein Kräuterweib aufzutreiben sei…!   
– oder eine verfluchte Hexe, die bereit ist, lästige Thronfolger weit fort zu zaubern!“ schloss er außer sich.  
  
„Oder ihr fändet Verätzungen an seinen Fingerspitzen, für die er mich um Linderung fragte“, meldete sich Ophelia zu Wort. Hamlet starrte sie an: „Was sagst du, Jungfer?!“  
„Ich riet ihm zu Kamille und Ringelblume…“   
Hamlet packte sie am Handgelenk: „Und? Sind jene Wunden noch zu sehen?!“  
„Völlig verheilt, mein Herr…“, gab Ophelia zu, „Jedoch: Ich sah sie…!“   
„UNSEL’GE! Hinfort mit dir!“   
Er schleuderte sie von sich und hatte in diesem Moment eher etwas von Othello. Ophelia stolperte entsetzt von dannen.  
  
„Vielleicht…, mein edler Prinz…, wüsste ich Rat…?“ machte sich nun Horatio scheu bemerkbar.  
„Lasst hören, mein getreuer Horatio…“  
„Da Euer Vater, welcher streng doch voller Liebe gegen Euch gewesen, und der nun Einblick in die Pein des Fegefeuers nimmt, es Euch gebietet, Eure Seele rein zu halten von der Schuld des Rächers, erlaubet mir, mein Schwert und meine Seele zu tauchen in das von Sünd‘ verseuchte Blut des feigen Frevlers!“ schlug Horatio vor.  
„Mein Horatio!? Niemals, niemals! Ein solches Opfer lasse ich nicht zu…!“  
  
Das erste Mal seit Beginn der Szene hatte Horatio die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen, der nun seine Hände auf dessen Schultern legte und ihn ansah, als ginge ihm nun erst auf, welch wertvollen Freund er in diesem Menschen gefunden hatte.  
Mich überlief ein Schauer, weil ich mich plötzlich in Gedanken vor dem Roland-Kerr-College wiederfand, wo mir Sherlock ganz dicht gegenüber gestanden und sehr tief und dabei freundlich in die Augen gesehen hatte...  
Guter Schuss…!  
  
Horatio senkte demütig sein Haupt: „Verfügt über mich, mein Prinz…“  
  
Dann sah Hamlet sich um, zückte statt eines Schwerts scheinbar aus dem Nichts die überdimensionale Lupe, von der mir Allan ja schon erzählt hatte und sagte:   
„Führt‘ uns ein Zauber her, so führt uns auch ein Zauber heim. Ich finde ihn.  
Und dann auch die Beweise für meines Oheims Schuld!“  
„Gewiss! Wer, wenn nicht Ihr!?“ beteuerte Horatio treuherzig.  
„Was seht Ihr?“ fragte Hamlet und deutete hinter ihnen auf den Waldboden.  
„…nun…die Abdrücke unserer Stiefel im sandigen Grund…“, antwortete sein Gefährte artig.  
„Gut beobachtet!“ lobte der Prinz: „Zurück zum Ursprung unserer Spuren! Dort, wo wir landeten auf dieser fremden Scholle, lasst uns nach einer unsichtbaren, magischen Passage suchen, die uns offenkundig hergeführt haben muss…!“  
  
Blick und Lupe auf den Boden gerichtet, ging er nun auf denselben Schlangenlinien wieder nach hinten in die Tiefe der Bühne. Horatio, wandte sich noch rasch dem Publikum zu und versicherte verträumt lächelnd: „Was immer Ihr sagt, mein süßer Prinz!“ dann folgte er ihm buchstäblich auf dem Fuße.  
  
„Ich muss! Jetzt kommen nochmal Romeo und Julia und treffen die beiden – und dann sind wir auch bald dran!“ flüsterte Allan aufgekratzt, und eilte davon.  
    
  
Ich murmelte bloß, was zugleich ein Hamlet-Zitat ist, aber in Star Trek IV auch von Dr McCoy gesagt wurde:  
  
„Engel und Boten Gottes, steht uns bei…!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kordelpatent – eigentlich ein behelfsmäßiges Konstrukt. Wie wenn man etwas mit einem Bindfaden oder Heftpflaster „repariert“ oder einen Mechanismus aus zweckentfremdeten Gegenständen bastelt.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> „…Das kleinste Wort die Seele dir zermalmte,  
> Dein junges Blut erstarrte, deine Augen  
> Wie Stern' aus ihren Kreisen schießen machte,  
> Dir die verworr‘nen krausen Locken trennte  
> Und sträubte jedes einzelne Haar empor  
> Wie Nadeln an dem zorn‘gen Stacheltier…“  
> (Übersetzung: A. W. von Schlegel)


	258. Je cherche les femmes...

 

  
  
  
„Engel und Boten Gottes, steht uns bei…!“  
  
Nun nimm dich aber mal zusammen! dachte ich.  
   
Dann begann ich den Block durchzusehen, den mir Allan überlassen hatte. Vor allem in Bezug auf einige Personen, denen ich noch gar nicht begegnet war, erfuhr ich eine Menge Neues: Berufe, Hobbies, Familienverhältnisse, wer sich wegen seiner sexuellen Orientierung mit seinen Eltern überworfen hatte – aber es war letztlich nichts dabei, was mir dramatisch genug zu sein schien, deswegen zum Verbrecher zu werden – noch dazu ausgerechnet jetzt. Vor allem, sah ich nicht, wie dies hätte irgendwie helfen oder die Situation verbessern können. Und mir fehlten dabei entsprechende Verbindungen zwischen zwei oder mehr Personen. Klar: Marjorie war Pennys Ex – das wäre eine solche konfliktträchtige Verbindung, wie sie mir vorschwebte – doch in diesem Fall gab es da wohl keine Komplikationen. Man wird eben im Alter auch vernünftiger… Ich hatte Marjorie noch nicht gesehen, aber es war wohl davon auszugehen, dass sie auch nicht mehr zu den ganz jungen Spielern gehörte und ebenfalls nicht superschlank war…  
   
Und …Bitterwort?  
Wieso überhaupt Bitterwort und nicht Gentian*? Na, egal, nicht mein Problem.  
Ich ging die Besetzungsliste zu Beginn des Skripts durch.  
„Philipp Martins (Goran Svenson)“ Sieh an, er ist sogar doppelt besetzt, dachte ich. Okay, das traf auch auf den Waisenknaben zu, trotzdem…es gab größere Nebenrollen, die bloß einfach besetzt waren…  
Wieso?  
Bei Othello war es nicht weiter verwunderlich. Es gab zwar noch zwei Kollegen, die… – also, sagen wir: mit negroidem Erbgut. Aber ihre Haut war heller und sie hatten auch nicht diese aufgeworfenen, breiten Lippen – und obendrein waren beide kleiner und weniger athletisch als Donald. Und es spielte sicher auch eine große Rolle, dass Don nun mal der Autor war, auch wenn sich noch andere mit ihren Vorschlägen eingebracht haben mochten… Er würde jeden einzelnen Abend hier sein – und wäre es mit dem Kopf unterm Arm! – Naja…, nicht wörtlich…  
Aber die anderen sogenannten Gastrollen…man konnte sie notfalls auch nicht einfach weglassen, sie waren alle wichtig für die Handlung. Romeo und Julia nicht so sehr – aber dafür waren sie DAS Liebespaar schlechthin und deshalb doch unverzichtbar. Das Hamlet-Trio…naja, der junge Inder sollte sich verlieben und von dieser Person sollte Oberon beeindruckt sein – da war es naheliegend, Ophelia zu nehmen; selbst wenn es vielleicht eine passendere Figur gegeben hätte: Sie sollte ja auch bekannt sein – und in einer unglücklichen Liebesbeziehung, also war Ophelia sehr wichtig…und es war vielleicht nötig, zu demonstrieren, dass das mit Hamlet nichts werden konnte…aber…  
Tja, brauchte es wirklich Othello und Desdemona und Hamlet und Horatio für die große Handlung? Es wäre natürlich seltsam gewesen, wenn Puck NOCH weniger Figuren aus anderen Stücken zusammengeholt hätte, also nur Romeo, Julia und Ophelia – oder gar überhaupt nur Ophelia… Nein, drei Paare waren die richtige Menge…  
Ich brach den Gedanken ab – das schien irgendwie zu nichts zu führen.  
   
Zu Philipp Martins und Goran Svenson, den beiden Bitterworts, fand ich nichts Interessantes. Ersterer war Sportstudent und ein ehemaliger Schüler von Donald. Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das wirklich etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Donald hatte sich gewiss wirklich professionell verhalten und nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Und es war ja rein statistisch gesehen selbstverständlich, dass unter seinen Schülern auch ein gewisser Prozentsatz Homosexuelle sein musste. Außerdem wusste Allan Bescheid. Und Svenson war Thors Cousin, der vorübergehend bei ihm wohnte, um hier eine Fortbildung zu machen – wie Allan schrieb „irgendwas mit Marketing und Wirtschaft – wieso tun sich die Menschen sowas an?“  
Tja, Prinzessin, wo kämen wir da hin, wenn jeder als Künstler lebte?  
Gut, er könnte Malen und Backen…und sicher noch anderes, ich will damit nicht gesagt haben, Malerei sei zweckfrei…  
Er gäbe einen sehr guten Phantomzeichner ab. Allerdings würde ihm das wahrscheinlich zu sehr an die Nerven gehen – außerdem macht so etwas heutzutage der Computer…  
…Nein, ich komme so nicht weiter! dachte ich frustriert.  
   
Außerdem war diese letzte Aktion nicht wirklich gefährlich gewesen.  
Ob jemand Arabella zugeredet haben konnte, dieses Flugmanöver zu probieren?  
„Ich verstehe, dass es dir unheimlich ist, aber je länger du wartest, desto schlimmer wird es werden! Besser, du bringst es gleich hinter dich! Dann siehst du, wie unbegründet deine Bedenken sind – glaub mir, das wird sehr befreiend sein! Diese üble Geschichte auf dem Catwalk hat doch mit der Schwebeanlage auch gar nichts zu tun…!“  
Ja, das war vorstellbar…  
…und am ehesten sollte man einen solchen Rat von einer Psychologin erwarten…  
Aber in diesem Fall? Es schien, als hätte Bridget erstens ein Alibi und zweitens gar nicht die Möglichkeit, weil sich Bella von ihr so etwas gar nicht hätte raten lassen.  
Ich blätterte mich durch den Block, um zu sehen, ob noch jemand Psychologe war, oder Motivationscoach oder irgendetwas Derartiges…  
Ken Durbar…! Drei Jahre Psychologie aber kein Abschluss, approbierter Physiotherapeut und Osteopath…  
Der war nun noch gar nicht aufgekreuzt! Er war die B-Besetzung für den Theseus. Wie sollte das zusammenpassen?  
   
Unterdessen wurde ich erneut Zeuge des Zerwürfnisses zwischen Romeo und Julia. Sie trafen nun auf Hamlet und Horatio, die natürlich auch nicht wussten, wo Mantua, Verona oder was auch immer in Norditalien liegen sollte!  
Während dieses Zusammentreffens versuchte die junge Veroneserin, mit Horatio zu flirten, um Romeo zu ärgern. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, legte den Kopf schief, beugte sich mit ihm gemeinsam über Romeos Landkarte und strich das offene Haar aus ihrem Dekolletee und dergleichen mehr. Doch all das prallte an ihrem Zielobjekt einfach ab, während Romeo die Bemühungen als Retourkutsche für diese Sache mit Rosalinde durchschaute.  
Die ungleichen Paare trennten sich erneut, Hamlet und Horatio folgten weiter rückwärts den eigenen Spuren und Romeo und Julia blieben auf der Bühne zurück. Sie wollte nach rechts, er nach links, denn wenn das links nicht der Gardasee war, dann wäre es vielleicht doch das Meer und man würde dort am Ufer entlanglaufen und irgendwann ein Schiff finden, das bald ablegen würde. Das klang ganz vernünftig. Aber Julia blieb stur. Schließlich beschimpfte sie Romeo, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, wenn er sich nicht auf diese Party geschlichen hätte! Hätte sie gewusst, dass er ein Montague ist, hätte sie es ihrem Herzen niemals gestattet, sich in ihn zu verlieben, dann könnte sie jetzt gemütlich auf ihrem Balkon sitzen und ein gutes Buch lesen, während sie ihr Haar bleiche – und müsste nicht durch den Dschungel irren! – Das sei doch kein Dschungel! belehrte sie Romeo fatalerweise: Als Dschungel bezeichne man den tropischen Regenwald, der sei viel feuchter und in der Vegetation viel üppiger als dies und mit vielen wilden Tieren und großen Insekten und Riesenschlangen…  
Daraufhin warf sie ihm an den Kopf, das schlimmste Tier sei doch sowieso der Mann! Und dann stapfte sie wütend nach rechts ab.  
Romeo stand alleine in der Mitte der Bühne. Er sah so hilflos aus! Für ein paar Momente war ich sicher, er müsste jetzt gleich in Tränen ausbrechen; und ich dachte: Er ist gut! Wie macht er das? Er ist doch zu weit weg, als dass man sehen könnte, dass sein Kinn zittert, oder seine Augen feucht wären – bei einer Nahaufnahme wäre das kein Kunststück, aber irgendwie schafft er es über die Körperhaltung, die Atmung – als würde er wirklich mit sich ringen…  
Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen und schluckte mühsam, wischte sich über die Augen…  
Als nächstes sollte er wohl die Karte zerfetzen, aber das deutete er bloß an – es war ja nicht einmal die Haupt- oder Generalprobe.  
Er richtete sich auf, atmete tief durch und fauchte demonstrativ: „WEIBER…!“ doch das war nur Trotz und nicht ernst gemeint, denn dann trottete er schleppenden Schrittes nach links ab.  
Ich grinste in mich hinein. Auf der Bühne gab es wieder eine kurze Besprechung, doch bei der konnte es wohl kaum um den Romeo gehen, der war wirklich gut. Und auch komisch, wie er da gegen jedes Hindernis geprallt und über Wurzeln und Steine gestolpert war wegen seines Plans….  
Ja, manchmal ist es wohl hinderlich, einen Plan zu haben, an ihm festzuhalten… vor allem, wenn er einfach nicht passt, weil eben Norditalien drauf ist, während man durch Attika irrt!  
   
Verdammt, es bringt nichts, hier zu sitzen…! dachte ich.  
Nein, im Gegensatz zu Romeo hatte ich erst recht gar keinen Plan!  
   
Ich beschloss, Sherlock, Allans Aufzeichnungen zu bringen und machte mich auf den Weg.  
   
Ob ein Feldstecher – respektive Opernglas – helfen würde? Ich könnte die Mimik einiger Leute beobachten, das könnte helfen…  
Aber während man ein oder zwei Gesichter im Visier hat, entgeht einem alles andere…  
   
Allan wird enttäuscht sein, wenn ich jetzt seine und Dons Szene nicht sehe, aber das werde ich ja heute Abend noch, dachte ich. Und schließlich ging es ja auch um etwas ganz anderes.  
   
Dieses Mal wechselte ich zuerst ins Hinterhaus, um dann erst die Treppe zu nehmen. Ich hatte fast schon die Ebene der Bühne erreicht, als ich beinahe über zwei auf den Stufen liegende Körper stolperte –  
…allerdings zwei höchst lebendige Körper. Ein Paar junger Männer hatte sich dieses Plätzchen ausgesucht, um…naja, sagen wir, miteinander zu schmusen…  
Ich versuchte, das zu ignorieren und mich zugleich zu erinnern, wen ich hier vor mir haben könnte. Aber das war witzlos, denn ich konnte ihre Gesichter kaum sehen, also auch nicht mit den Zeichnungen vergleichen – und beide waren noch in Zivil.  
Andererseits…:  
Wer derartig beschäftigt war, würde wohl akut kein krummes Ding verfolgen, oder?  
   
Als ich das ehemalige Raucherzimmer wieder betrat, fand ich Sherlock auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt auf den Platten der zusammengeschobenen Tische liegen, die Handflächen unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt.  
   
„Hey, Sherlock, alles okay?“  fragte ich halb belustigt.  
„Du schon wieder…hast es ja nicht lange bei diesem Stück ausgehalten.“  
„Ach…, es ist streckenweise ganz amüsant – und einige Leute machen ihre Sache ziemlich gut…  
Aber ich hatte Allan gebeten, mir mal alles zusammenzustellen, was er über alle Beteiligten weiß. Er hat sich echt Mühe gegeben, aber mir sagt es nicht viel. Ich dachte, es ist besser, ich überlasse es dir.“  
Sherlock hatte die Augen geöffnet, sich aber sonst nicht gerührt.  
„Aha? Keine schlechte Idee – Her damit…“ Damit streckte er die Hand aus, ich legte den Block hinein.  
„Soll ich dir noch Gefäße für die anderen Blätter besorgen? Im Malersaal wird es sicher was Geeignetes geben“, schlug ich vor.  
„Hm…, sie grundieren da wahrscheinlich auch einfach mit Rollen, hm?“ vermutete Sherlock.  
„Denk ich auch. Ich werd‘ mal fragen.  Allerdings dürften Allan und Don gerade selbst dran sein.  
Und soll ich mal nach diesem Beleuchter fragen? Und dem Vermieter?“  
„Nein. Nein, ich denke, die können wir ausschließen…“  
   
Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit, mir einen Tee zu nehmen – durchaus möglich, dass ich Zeit schinden wollte.  
Sherlock ließ mich gewähren. Er blätterte durch den Block, las da und dort ein paar Sekunden…  
„Siehst du da irgendetwas Merkwürdiges?“ fragte ich.  
„Nichts, was passen würde…“  
   
Er ließ die Arme sinken, legte dabei den Block auf seiner Brust ab und schloss wieder die Augen.  
   
Dann seufzte er heftig auf: „Es muss irgendetwas sein, das ich direkt vor der Nase habe!“ fauchte er ärgerlich.  
„Wieso glaubst du das?“ erkundigte ich mich verwundert.  
   
„Weil – weil ich es längst hätte sehen müssen!“  
   
Das klang für mich jetzt nicht wirklich logisch, aber ich hütete mich, das zu sagen.  
   
„Sherlock..., könnten es zwei sein?“ fragte ich nachdenklich.  
   
„Zwei? Komplizen?“  
   
„Nein, nicht direkt Komplizen. Sondern ein Typ, der diese Briefe schreibt und Vandalismus betreibt und eine andere Person, die wirklich jemandem körperlichen Schaden zufügen will. Zuerst unabhängig voneinander, aber dann gibt der Erste für den Zweiten einen prima Sündenbock ab…“  
„Das ist Nonsens! Es sind niemals zwei!“ versetzte Sherlock.  
„Wieso nicht?!“  
„Zu unberechenbar – man weiß nie, wo der andere einen mitreinziehen kann.“  
„Nicht jeder ist so vorausschauend wie du.“  
„Aber dann würde das schon seit Wochen so gehen!“  
„Aber es wäre doch auch denkbar, dass…, sagen wir in einem überfüllten Club ein Taschendieb unterwegs ist – und einer, der hübschen, jungen Frauen k.o.-Tropfen in die Drinks kippt. Ich meine, das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus!“  
Sherlock lächelte.  
„Was?“  
„Na, ich stelle mir gerade vor, dass der Taschendieb die Gläser vertauscht und sich der Kerl mit den Roofies dann selbst ausknockt…“  
Ich musste grinsen: „Ja, das hat was. Ist mir sympathisch, der Taschendieb. Er könnte dem andern obendrein noch was von seiner eigenen Beute unterjubeln…und vielleicht so tun, als fände er Diebesgut einer schönen Frau bei ihm, das er ihr zurückgibt – eine Kette, die er zuvor an ihr bewundert hat – angeblich…“  
 Sherlock öffnete die Augen – und gewiss nur, um sie dann theatralisch rollen zu können. „Du unverbesserlicher Romantiker! – oder er ist schwul und nutzt die Gelegenheit einen Typen anzubaggern, indem er ihm seine Rolex zurückgibt.“  
Ich seufzte genervt: „Oder auch das. – Ich geh mal wieder.“  
Damit kippte ich den Rest Tee in die Spüle und füllte Wasser in den Becher, um ihn dann dort einfach stehen zu lassen.  
   
Dieses Mal, beschloss ich, konnte ich ja mal hinter dem Rang auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes laufen und von dort wieder ins Hinterhaus. Möglich, dass mich die Damen gar nicht vorließen, aber ich konnte es ja mal versuchen.  
   
Ich kam wieder an den alten Szenenfotos vorbei. Ich erkannte Peter Pan und den Zauberer von Oz, den Sommernachtstraum und den Kaufmann von Venedig, weitere Bilder schienen mir aus Was Ihr Wollt, Verlorene Liebesmüh und Die beiden Veroneser zu stammen. Unverkennbar waren auch die Piraten von Penzance und Zeugin der Anklage, dazu ein paar Märchen oder so – welche mit Vögeln, flugfähigen Insekten, Elfen oder Engeln oder einem fliegenden Koffer, manche von Kindern und Jugendlichen dargestellt, wie auch einige der anderen Stücke.  
   
Schüler…  
Dons alter Schüler…  
   
…und wenn Philipp Martins seinen alten Lehrer erpresste? kam es mir in den Sinn.  
   
Eine hässliche Idee, sie gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
Ich wollte meinen sympathischen Nachbarn nicht in so einer Klemme sehen.  
…aber, was wenn doch…?  
Würde sich Don erpressen lassen?  
Nicht weil er schwul war – sondern falls ein ehemaliger Schüler behauptete, es habe seinerzeit…Übergriffe gegeben…  
Aber weshalb sollte Martins das tun…?  
   
Aus Eifersucht? Viele Schüler himmeln irgendeinen Lehrer an. Ich hatte mal eine ziemlich scharfe Biolehrerin, die –  
Naja, das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache…  
Aber das ist Jahre her, darüber sollte er längst hinweg sein…  
Also, natürlich vorausgesetzt, es war wirklich bloß eine Schwärmerei – aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Don wirklich etwas mit einem Schüler gehabt haben könnte – auch nicht…im Guten…  
Ich meine, juristisch gesehen wäre auch das Kindesmissbrauch, aber wenn sagen wir ein frühreifer Zwölfjähriger…  
– dann muss es sich der Erwachsene trotzdem verkneifen, Herrgott nochmal! – ein Lehrer erst recht! Es wäre obendrein Unzucht mit Abhängigen, selbst wenn der Schüler volljährig sein sollte…  
  
Aber wie auch immer, der verliebte Schüler mochte das anders sehen…  
   
Oder weil er sich von Don mit seinem Problem alleingelassen fühlte. Der Junge hatte vielleicht mit seinem Coming Out gekämpft – und später erfahren: Mein damaliger Sportlehrer hätte mich verstanden! Er wusste wahrscheinlich sogar genau, was mit mir los ist! Aber er hat sich einfach nicht gemuckst, dieser Feigling…!  
  
Ja, es konnte hart sein. Harry war damals ganz schön gegen die Wand gelaufen…  
Hätte sie es doch bloß einfach geheim gehalten! Aber sie konnte stur sein…  
   
Aus. Schluss.  
Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache!  
Also: Philipp Martins? Gekränkt, rachsüchtig? Oder auf Geld aus?  
Aber reich waren die Chandlers nicht…  
   
…es sei denn…  
Es sei denn, dass einer dabei war, etwas zu erben.  
Nein, undenkbar, dass da gerade ein naher Verwandter gestorben war – nicht mal einer, mit dem man sich überworfen hatte – das hätte den Erben doch belastet… es sei denn, das war schon länger her und die Formalitäten haben sich hingezogen…  
…oder es ist ein Lottogewinn oder so…  
Aber, woher, zur Hölle, sollte ein ehemaliger Schüler so etwas wissen?! Das ergab keinen Sinn!  
   
…aber eine Erpressung an sich schon…  
   
…diese Konstellation war denkbar, aber…ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Dann hätten sie doch auch Sherlock nicht gerufen! Und dieser Ex-Schüler hätte jetzt eine weit wichtigere Rolle in dem Stück. Oder gar keine.  
   
…aber Allan hatte bestimmt keinen derartigen Verdacht – und auch Don…, nein, er wirkte nicht so, als ob er die wichtigsten Informationen zurückhalten würde!  
   
…oder war es denkbar, dass er Sherlock demonstrativ eingeschaltet hatte, damit Martins denken sollte: „Solange dieser Detektiv in der Nähe ist, unternehme ich besser nichts…“?  
Na, das hätte ja dann nur so semioptimal funktioniert!  
   
Nein, ich konnte mir das nicht vorstellen.  
Aber vor allem wollte ich nicht.  
  
Okay.  
Sherlock hat jetzt Allans Notizen. Ich sollte aufhören zu spekulieren, das bringt mich nur auf haltlose Theorien.  
Besser, ich sammle weitere Daten…  
Oh, dieser Fall zieht sich...!  
Warte! …bin ich undankbar? Immerhin ist Sherlock dieses Mal nicht im Knast oder so... Es sind eben viele Verdächtige und es gab schon Fälle, die länger gedauert haben. Finde ich also das Setting wirklich so schwer erträglich…?  
  
Bin ich wirklich so intolerant – oder sind es nur die Erinnerungen an all die…nennen wir es „Unannehmlichkeiten“, die Harry sich eingehandelt hat…?  
  
Wie auch immer, sagte ich mir: Das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter…  
  
Inzwischen stand ich längst vor der Stahltür, die mich vom Hinterhaus trennte. Dahinter würde ich die Sappho-Sisters antreffen – soweit sie gerade nicht auf der Bühne und schon im Hause waren.  
Sollte ich wirklich…?  
Wer fehlte uns denn nun noch…?  
Ich sah mir die Besetzungsliste an:  
Also, da war als „Philostrate“ einmal Penny, die aber als Regisseurin natürlich zurzeit nicht hier sein würde und die B-Besetzung Laura Wilkes, die vielleicht gar nicht auftauchen würde, weil sie erst bei der zweiten Aufführung dran war…  
Dann Marjorie Simmons, Pennys Ex und die B-Besetzung der Schneiderin…Nadine DeVere, klingt französisch…  
Gilian und Sharon, die beiden Hippolytas hatten wir bereits…  
– wieso ist eigentlich ausgerechnet die Ex-Schauspielerin eine B-Besetzung…?  
Aber würde sie die Elfenkönigin spielen wollen?  
Immerhin hatte sie an der Premiere nichts in diesem Stück zu tun…und wenn sie früher am Theater war, dann war es für sie normal, auch über Monate hinweg in mehreren ganz verschiedenen Stücken aufzutreten, also wieso sollte sie nicht beide Rollen draufhaben…?  
Dann wäre da noch Shirin Demirel, ...klingt nach türkischen Wurzeln…, die B-Hermia – die hätte natürlich auch die Zeit.  
Helena A – Grace Garett habe ich schon gesehen und kurz gesprochen…, bleibt Diane Bridges, die vielleicht auch einfach nicht da ist…  
  
Greta Shilling – Julia A habe ich eben schon gesehen und Abigail Turner… noch eine, die Samstag nichts zu tun hat…  
  
Und dann diese etwas seltsame Audrey…  
Ah, richtig, das war die mit der Obstschale gewesen, eben – was so eine Maske alles ausmacht…  
  
Unschlüssig legte ich meine Hand auf den Türknopf…und öffnete. Natürlich war hier alles praktisch genauso wie auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes – bloß spiegelverkehrt, versteht sich.  
Ich wollte gerade an die entsprechende Tür klopfen, als diese geöffnet wurde.  
„Na, Kleiner, hast du dich verlaufen?“ fragte mich eine bestimmt sechs Fuß große Schwarze. „Ich bin die Zweibesetzung des Othello, hi!“  
  
W-was…?!  
  
Ihr Blick wurde finster…sie hob die Hände mit den langen dunkelroten Nägeln, als wolle sie sie mir gleich um den Hals legen…  
„Hä, ja, sehr überzeugend! Da fang ich gleich automatisch an Ave Marias zu beten!“ witzelte ich hilflos.  
Sie lachte schallend: „Du musst John Watson sein – ich bin Donna – Donalds Zwillingsschwester!“  
„Ooow…“, entfuhr es mir. „Das…  
Ehm, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen…“  
Verlegen streckte ich ihr die Hand hin, sie schlug grinsend kräftig ein und erklärte:  
„Nein, ich bin nicht lesbisch und ich gehöre auch nicht zu den Sappho-Sisters, aber ich unterstütze Donnie natürlich. Allerdings…das mit Othello ist nicht wirklich ernst gemeint – da müsste er schon wirklich ausfallen und ich hoffe natürlich, dass das nicht passieren wird…“  
„Aber Sie wären sicher gut! Gibt es nicht so eine Bemerkung in diesem Vorwort…? – Schade, dass wir das nicht zu sehen bekommen!“  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Naja…  
Außerdem, Ally ist zwar total süß und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr als Schwager, aber er könnte das mit mir bestimmt nicht so…  
Sie…möchten sicher ein paar Verhöre durchführen…“  
„Zeugenbefragungen…“, verbesserte ich in entschuldigendem Ton.  
„Oh, klar…Tja, ich kann gerade mal fragen, ob das jetzt okay ist – ansonsten kann ich Ihnen jemanden rausschicken. Es gibt dort hinten, die zweite Tür links, eine Teeküche.“  
„Ausgezeichnete Idee, danke – Donna?“  
„Hm?“  
„Wie…denken Sie über…diese Sache hier? – also nicht dieses Projekt, ich meine, …diesen…Fall…“  
Sie seufzte – schlagartig bekümmert und die Stirn in tiefe Dackelfalten gelegt: „Wirklich üble Geschichte…!  
Ich bin echt – sauer! – wer macht sowas…?!“  
„Das kriegen wir raus – das heißt: Sherlock, da bin ich ganz sicher!“ erklärte ich. „Was ich aber wissen wollte: Haben Sie irgendeinen Verdacht oder eine Theorie – und  sei sie auch noch so vage…!“  
„Fürchte, nein…“  
„Aber Sie kennen doch zumindest die Peers schon länger…“  
„Naja, im Grunde auch nur flüchtig…, bedaure…“  
„Eh, nun, das ist ja wohl kaum Ihr Fehler, tut mir leid…“, entschuldigte ich mich ratlos. „Aber das mit der Teeküche ist eine gute Idee…“  
„Schön. Dann frag ich gleich mal…“  
Sie öffnete also wieder die Tür und lehnte sie hinter sich bloß an, so dass ich hören konnte, wie sie sagte: „Eh, sorry, wenn ich euch unterbreche – aber da ist dieser Dr Watson. Wenn ihr also irgendwelche Informationen habt, die weiterhelfen könnten. Mein Bruder hat vollstes Vertrauen zu ihm und Sherlock. In…unser aller Interesse – es wäre wirklich gut, ihr zeigt euch einfach kooperativ…“  
Ich vernahm dumpf gemurmelte Laute. Dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Donna machte eine einladende Bewegung.  
Ich hatte weder damit gerechnet noch mit ungefähr einem Dutzend Frauen!  
  
Wie konnten das noch so viele sein?!  
  
Ich war total verdattert!  
  
Moment…! Das heißt: Die Hälfte von ihnen hat höchstens eine Statistenrolle?! – aber das ist ja ein völlig neuer Aspekt!? Wieso haben sie dann nicht mehr Hosenrollen besetzt…?!  
  
„Ehm…, hi…! Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht…, aber…Sie wissen ja…es geht nicht bloß um diese ekelhaften Briefe… wir wollen verhindern, dass wirklich noch jemand zu Schaden kommt…  
Und dass Sie alle sich so bald wie möglich wirklich ganz auf das Stück konzentrieren können – übrigens… „A very good piece of work, I assure you, and a merry!” – und nicht nur lustig – auch…tiefsinnig…, es ist…beeindruckend…  
Aber…was rede ich, ich meine, ich kann das wirklich nicht beurteilen…vielleicht hättet ihr es ganz anders gemacht…? Schließlich…spielt es immer noch in einer…patriarchalen Welt…“  
  
Die bunt gewürfelte Frauenschar war zur Hälfte in Zivil, drei trugen – wie ich vermutete – nicht ganz vollständige Kostüme weiblicher Elfen, von denen eine gerade von Audrey geschminkt wurde, eine schien mir eher eine Hosenrolle zu sein, ein Page Oberons – vielleicht, damit klar sein sollte, dass er den jungen Inder nicht wirklich brauchte? – eine mollige und dabei auch ausgesprochen vollbusige Dreißigerin trug ein langes Kleid und am Gürtel eine hölzerne Elle und eine riesenhafte Plastikschere. Dann war da noch eine zierliche Schwarzhaarige, in einem faltenreichen, weißen Kleid, ähnlich denen der Athenerinnen, die ich bereits gesehen hatte – wahrscheinlich Shirin – und schließlich noch eine junge Dame in einem Kostüm, das mir sehr nach Julia aussah.  
  
Eine drahtige und eher unscheinbare Frau mit kurzen Haar und Brille erhob sich und erklärte: „Also, um das mal klarzustellen: Wir haben darüber lange diskutiert – und uns schließlich dafür entschieden, dass wir mit einer Shakespeare-Parodie zunächst mal am meisten Aufmerksamkeit bekommen werden – und wenn wir zusammen Erfolg hätten, haben wir uns vorgenommen, im nächsten Jahr etwas mit mehr und größeren Frauenrollen zu machen, beziehungsweise, etwas weniger Konventionelles, was…Innovativeres… Aber das ist noch…streng geheim. – Kurz: Wir haben absolut keine Probleme mit dieser Produktion!“  
„Sorry…, ich hab bloß überlegt…  nein, das soll jetzt nicht anmaßend klingen – ich hab bloß versucht, mir vorzustellen, wie dieses Stück aus weiblicher Sicht…vielleicht…aussieht…“, entschuldigte ich mich und dachte zugleich: Gott, ist das…dämlich…!  
   
„Also, Schwestern!“ schaltete sich Donna grinsend ein: „Steinigt ihn nicht, ja? Er meint es nicht so…“  
  
Und damit überließ sie mich diesen Mädels, von denen ich keinen Schimmer hatte, wie ich nun überhaupt mit ihnen umgehen sollte! Was hatte ich mir bloß dabei gedacht?!  
Hastig wandte ich mich um:  
"Eh, Donna? Könnten Sie mal  nachfragen, ob es irgendwo große, flache Gefäße gibt? Vielleicht solche Kunststoffwannen für Wandfarbe-Rollen im Malersaal oder so - sowas könnte Sherlock noch brauchen...für eine Analyse..."  
  
"Mach ich!" Und damit verschwand sie dann wirklich. Also musste ich jetzt irgendwie weiter machen...  
  
„He…", nahm ich den Faden wieder auf, „noch ist nicht wirklich etwas passiert… Also…wir können das hoffentlich…intern regeln – ich meine, unter euch Sisters und Peers – ohne, dass es nach außen dringen muss oder wir gar die Polizei brauchen…“, versuchte ich, die Wogen zu glätten.  
  
„Dann ist es für euch also beschlossene Sache, dass nicht jemand von außen der Irre ist!?“ fragte die mutmaßliche Julia – also wahrscheinlich Abigail Turner – lauernd.  
  
„Nichts ist „beschlossen“…!“ versicherte ich. „Aber…das ist wohl wahrscheinlicher – es sei denn, jemand von Ihnen hat…Kenntnisse, die was anderes nahelegen – deshalb bin ich ja jetzt hier…“    
„Ah! Ihr gnädigen Göttinnen!“ stöhnte eine der Elfen theatralisch und rang die Hände Richtung Zimmerdecke: „Habt ihr es vernommen? Es naht sich unsere Rettung! – “ Dann ließ sie die Arme herabfallen, zuckte demonstrativ verärgert die Schultern, sah mich böse an und knurrte: „Und natürlich ist es ein Mann!“  
  
Ich versuchte, entschuldigend zu lächeln. „Das wollte ich…“ damit sicher nicht sagen, hatte ich versichern wollen – aber so weit kam ich nicht.  
„Also…“, grinste eine andere amüsiert – sie war nicht nur komplett weiß angezogen, sondern auch noch weiß geschminkt – abgesehen von Mund und Augen und einem großen runden, roten Punkt, in dessen Zentrum sich ihre Nase befand, – auch ihr Haar verschwand vollständig in einer eng anliegenden weißen Kapuze. „steinigen dürfen wir Sie nicht – ja, was machen wir denn da…?“  
Sie setzte sich eine Kopfbedeckung auf und nun war es eindeutig, dass sie einen Fliegenpilz-Elf darstellen sollte, denn der große, gewölbte Hut war rot mit vielen weißen Punkten.  
„ – Nennen Sie uns doch mal ein paar Theaterstücke, in denen mehr Frauen als Männer vorkommen!“  
  
Oops! Jetzt habt ihr mich aber, dachte ich und versuchte, entwaffnend zu lächeln.  
  
„Ehm…, naja…irgendwas mit Amazonen, schätze ich, …oder…was, das in einem Nonnenkloster spielt…? Da gibt es zumindest eine Oper… sorry, keine Ahnung…!  
Oh, wartet, ja: Von Garcia Lorca, ehm, Bernada Albas Töchter oder wie das heißt…na, und die Trojanerinnen von dem alten Griechen, ich glaube, es ist Euripides…und…  
…und wenn man von Dornröschen eine Variante mit zwölf guten Feen nimmt…,  
und – warte – das mit dem Damenorchester, wo sie alle in den Klavierspieler verknallt sind, ich glaube, das ist von Jean Anouilh…  
– und dann gibt es da doch diesen französischen Krimi mit – ich glaube, acht Frauen – heißt der nicht auch so?  
…und…vielleicht was mit den Mänaden… – denkt dran: Ihr sollt mich auch nicht zerreißen…!“ witzelte ich.  
  
„ICH WEISS JETZT WIRKLICH NICHT, WAS DA SO LUSTIG IST!“ wetterte es plötzlich lautstark hinter mir.  
  
Na, toll! Sie hat die die Falle ruiniert, diese alberne Gans! Ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Und ohne mich umzudrehen, sagte ich:  
  
„Hallo, Arabella! Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht…“  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Enzian


	259. Spaß mit Flaggen...

  
  
  
   
Wieso hat sich Arabella nicht wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde gedulden können?! dachte ich.   
Bis zum Beginn der Hauptprobe!   
Oder besser noch: Bis zum Beginn des zweiten Aktes, denn im ersten war Titania doch noch überhaupt nicht dran!  
   
Es war doch in ihrem Interesse, wenn wir diese Verrückte endlich entlarvten…!  
   
Ja, inzwischen war ich ziemlich überzeugt, dass es eine Sie sein musste.  
   
Naja, oder ein Mann, der…die denkt, dass er – also: sie –  
Ach, Scheiße, ihr wisst, worauf ich hinaus will!  
   
Halt so jemand wie Gilian Star.  
Sorry, Gilian, nicht Sie!  
                          
Nein, der – DIE! – schien mir doch zu vernünftig für so einen Scheiß…!  
   
   
„Hallo, Arabella! Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht…“, gurrte ich mit zuckersüßem Lächeln.  
„Ach, sei bloß still!“ knurrte sie. „Es hätte nicht funktioniert! – Niemals! Niemand will sich verdächtig machen! – und ich hab viel zu sehr darauf bestanden, dass ich nicht aufgeben werde! Niemand hätte das spielen können – nicht mal eine mehrfache Oscar-Preisträgerin! Aber vielleicht ist es dann jetzt ja vorbei. Sie müsste einsehen, dass sie für dieses Mal zumindest keine Chance hat.“  
„Kann ich…Sie nochmal…was fragen? Alleine…?“ erkundigte ich mich leise.  
„Also schön!“ brummte sie.  
„Fein, gehen wir uns einen Tee machen…“  
Sie schnappte noch schnell eine Handtasche und folgte mir. In der Teeküche angekommen, machte ich mich sofort ans Werk. Während das Wasser heiß wurde, öffnete ich den Hängeschrank, um zwei Tassen herauszuholen und bestückte sie mit Teebeuteln. Als ich mich umwandte – sah ich geradewegs auf Bellas wohlgeformtes Gesäß, das unter königsblauem Satin abzeichnete.  
Ich versuchte, beim nach Luft schnappen keinen Laut von mir zu geben.  
Wieso Bella nun auf dem Tisch stand, erschloss sich mir glücklicherweise sofort: Sie hatte nämlich einen Besen in der Hand und bemühte sich, mit der Spitze des Stiels den Rauchmelder an der Decke zu killen.  
Obwohl mir der Fall auf die Nerven ging, musste ich grinsen, aber ich versuchte, es zu verbergen: Arabella war auch schon schwierig genug, wenn sie nicht dachte, dass ich noch etwas an ihr gefunden hätte, was mir lächerlich schien – und das war es ja auch gar nicht…  
…es erregte halt einfach meine Heiterkeit.  
   
Ich könnte meinen Revolver holen und das Ding erschießen, dachte ich. Aber das sollte ich besser nicht vorschlagen, Arabella würde das für einen typischen Macho-Spruch halten – dabei war mir als erstes der Gedanke gekommen: „Und ich bin noch kleiner als du – gut, dass ich nicht rauche…“  
Ich stellte eine Untertasse als Aschenbecher auf den Tisch, wir konnten sie für die benutzten Teebeutel ohnehin gebrauchen.  
Als sie erfolgreich die weiße Plastikdose von der Decke geholt hatte, nahm sie grimmig den Batterieblock raus, setzte sich auf den Tisch, wobei ihre Beine in den petrolfarbenen Strümpfen zum Vorschein kamen und kramte ihre Zigaretten aus der Handtasche.  
„Also, John. Eine Theorie?“  
„Man soll vorsichtig sein mit Theorien…, wenn man nicht genug Fakten hat, könnte man der Versuchung unterliegen, nur noch nach Spuren zu suchen, die zu der Hypothese passen oder so.  
Also… Frage ist doch: Wem haben Sie gesagt, dass Sie heute nicht mehr diese Schwebevorrichtung benutzen würden? Und wer konnte wissen, dass Sie es doch tun würden?“  
Sie starrte mich an. Offenkundig begriff sie die Tragweite dieser Fragen –   
aber sie begriff sie gerade jetzt erst!  
Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich die Zigarette anzündete.  
Dann sagte sie: „Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr!“  
Mir lag sowas auf der Zunge wie „Na, willkommen im Club!“ aber das verbiss ich mir und fragte so ernsthaft und zugleich einfühlsam wie ich es eben hinbekam: „Heißt das…, Sie haben es gar niemandem gesagt?“  
Sie überlegte. „Nein…, aber andererseits…alle die mich gesehen haben…  
– also hier und auf dem Weg nach oben…, konnten bemerken, dass ich das Gurtzeug unter dem Kostüm trage…  
Andererseits musste das jetzt nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten. Ich meine, ich werde es während all meiner Szenen tragen, ich werde es den ganzen Abend anhaben – es darf mich nicht genieren.“  
„Und zunächst gingen Sie ja auch gar nicht nach oben, sondern zu uns und danach direkt zur Bühne - noch in Ihrem Ersatzkostüm!“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„…Ja, aber nachdem ich mich drüben umgezogen hatte…, ging ich rauf…“, grübelte sie. „Ich wollte es allen zeigen!“ erklärte sie grimmig.  
"Naja....und vor allem mir selbst..."  
Ich goss das sprudelnde Wasser in die Henkelbecher und holte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Hm… Es machte niemand Anstalten, Sie zu begleiten oder – irgendetwas…?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Nein…  
Ich hab aber auch nicht darauf geachtet, ob mir jemand nachgegangen ist.“  
„Aber Sie hätten doch bemerkt, wenn jemand Sie überholt hätte!“ gab ich zu bedenken.  
„N-nein…, nicht unbedingt. Ich…vermeide Aufzüge. Und ich war nochmal auf der Toilette, also…es wäre möglich…“  
„Aber ein großes Zeitfenster war das nicht. Und eine unsichere Angelegenheit.  
Und wo war dieses Gurtzeug, ehe Sie es angelegt haben. Drüben in der Garderobe? Haben Sie es irgendwie überprüft, ehe Sie es anzogen?“  
Sie sah mich alarmiert an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Unmöglich! Es ist immer irgendwer in der Garderobe und es kann ständig jemand reinkommen – das würde sie nicht riskieren! Und das hat ja auch niemand!“  
„Ja…“ Nachdenklich gab ich etwas Milch in meinen Becher, zog den Beutel heraus und tunkte ihn mehrmals erneut ein, um die Flüssigkeiten zu vermischen, ehe ich den gebrauchten Beutel bei Bellas Zigarettenasche ablegte. „Mir kam nur gerade in den Sinn, dass das vielleicht einfacher gewesen wäre... Allerdings...Sie sollten nicht wirklich verletzt werden. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch: Es war niederträchtig und es erfüllt durchaus den Straftatbestand der Körperverletzung - aber es war zumindest kein Mordanschlag...  
Und davon abgesehen, wäre ja als nächstes Bitterwort mit Fliegen drangewesen – nicht Sie…“  
 Wieder war ihr anzusehen, wie ihr innerhalb eine knappen Sekunde dämmerte, was das bedeutet – sie sah mich verblüfft an.  
„Ja, nicht wahr? Wer würde sich um diese Rolle reißen?“ fragte ich mit ratlosem Lächeln.  
„Tze!!!“ schnappte sie. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!“  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht!“ konterte ich trocken – obwohl ich mich wirklich fragte, wie sie das jetzt meinen konnte.  
„Bitterwort – das heißt: beide Darsteller – hat ein kleines aber nicht zu verachtendes, akrobatisches Solo zu absolvieren! Sie haben diese Choreografie ausführlich mit einem Profi geprobt! Sie könnten natürlich füreinander einspringen – aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand sonst diese Figuren auch nur annähernd so hinbekommen würde!“  
Jetzt war ich es, der verdutzt dreinsah.  
„Und…heimlich? Ich meine…während der Nachtwachen zum Beispiel…oder vielleicht in einem anderen Theater oder einer Turnhalle, könnte nicht jemand…anderswo sozusagen Nachhilfestunden genommen haben?“  
Arabella sah jetzt irgendwie ein wenig angewidert und verärgert aus. „Ich weiß nicht…ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen!“   
„Tja, dann weiß ich auch nicht!“ kapitulierte ich.   
„Aber…!“ Sie brach ab. „ich meine… WOFOR soll man sich denn jetzt überhaupt alles in Acht nehmen?! Ich meine…, es könnte irgendwie alles und nichts sein – es lässt sich so gar nicht eingrenzen, oder? Das ist doch furchtbar!  
Dann sind aber die Briefe doch nicht bloß zur Ablenkung – da ist wirklich jemand gegen uns alle!“ rief sie aus.  
   
Das glaube ich nicht! dachte ich grimmig.  
Vor allem glaubte das Sherlock nicht – und der  musste doch recht haben!  
Mal abgesehen davon, dass es für mich auch logisch klang!  
   
„Was mich jetzt eben gewundert hat…“, fuhr ich beiläufig fort. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass ihr einfach ein paar weniger seid als die Peers…, stattdessen haben ein paar von euch nur Statistenrollen. Ist das nicht…enttäuschend?“  
Arabella fixiere mich, die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen: „Das würde sicher keine von ihnen machen! Und wir haben alle ein Leben jenseits von Projekten wie diesem! Jane, zum Beispiel – der Fliegenpilz – schreibt gerade an einer Diplomarbeit und lernt außerdem noch Mandarin. Sie wollte wieder dabei sein, aber keinen Text – oder nur ganz wenig – und dann auch doppelt besetzt sein, damit es keine Probleme gibt, wenn sie unvorhergesehen ausfällt.“  
Mandarin? Wieso tut man sich das an?! All diese Schriftzeichen! Und China mag ja faszinierend sein- aber die politischen Zustände in dem Land – nein, danke...! – Aber das tat natürlich nichts zur Sache.  
„Damit komme ich zum nächsten Punkt!“ versetzte ich. „wenn es in Wahrheit um etwas ganz Privates geht. Eifersucht, eine Erbschaft – etwas, das gar nichts mit dem Stück zu tun hat – nicht mal damit, dass – lassen Sie es mich einfach so sagen – damit, dass Sie alle einer Minderheit angehören, die manche Leute immer noch nicht tolerieren können – wenn es nur so aussehen soll, als hätte es damit zu tun – um von sich abzulenken…!“  
„Und dann? Nur wenige von uns haben auch privat miteinander zu tun. Und es müsste dann ja irgendeine Verbindung geben, oder wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Ja…, schon…“, grübelte ich. „Also, mal angenommen…“ Ich brach ab. Das musste ich mir jetzt genau überlegen, um sie nicht zu verärgern!  
"Also…  
Sappho-Sister A hat – also, A meine ich jetzt nicht als Initiale! Ich hätte auch X sagen können, also, nehmen wir an, sie hat einen Bruder, zu dem sie nicht so viel Kontakt hat, und der hat…einen der Peers kennengelernt hat…und der soll jetzt – eigentlich nur wegen des Erbes – diese Schwester aus dem Weg räumen.  
…oder sowas…  
…nur als Beispiel…“  
   
Mann, klingt das bescheuert…!  
   
Bella hatte ihre Fluppe nervös ausgedrückt und nahm erneut die Packung zur Hand.  
„Nein! Es ist einfach so, dass man wahnsinnig wird, wenn man darüber nachdenkt! Das ist der eigentliche Trick!“ knurrte sie. Dann zögerte sie.  
„Tze!“ machte ich hilflos: „Wer weiß, vielleicht wirklich!  
"Auch eine?" Sie hielt mir die Zigarettenschachtel hin.  
"Ich rauche nicht. – Aber: danke!" antwortete ich etwas überrumpelt. Das sah mir nach einer spontanen Versöhnungsgeste aus und das wollte ich nicht kaputtmachen.  
Sie grinste kurz und etwas nervös.  
"Ja..., ich fange es jedes Mal in der Endprobenphase wieder an...  
Und dann frage ich mich irgendwann auch jedes Mal wieder, wieso ich mir diesen Stress eigentlich antue. Aber es lohnt sich. Es ist dann doch jedes Mal wieder so fantastisch, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, dass wir das nächste Projekt angehen!  
Aber...dieser...Terror diesmal...  
Das könnte..." Sie zog heftig an der frisch angezündeten Zigarette. "Das könnte es mir für immer verleiden und dann würde mir wirklich etwas fehlen; verdammt fehlen.   
Es ist...es ist nicht mein Lebensinhalt, aber es ist wichtiger als der Jahresurlaub und Weihnachten zusammen - wenn ich das nicht mehr hätte, wäre mein Leben...um einiges ärmer und...farbloser..."  
  
...sagt die Frau mit dem blau gefärbten Haar! dachte ich.  
  
"Klingt wahrscheinlich ziemlich bescheuert für Sie..."  
"Nein. Gar nicht", widersprach ich freundlich. "Ich glaube, mir geht es ganz ähnlich mit unseren Fällen. Sie sind manchmal stressig, es gibt meist frustrierende Phasen und manchmal sind sie auch lebensgefährlich.   
Trotzdem li-...will ich nicht damit aufhören."   
Sie schmunzelte: "Sie lieben es."   
Scheiße, ja. Das hatte ich zuerst sagen wollen.   
Und es war offensichtlich, dass sie hineininterpretierte, dass ich Sherlock liebte und mich deshalb immer wieder diesem Stress und der Gefahr aussetzte.  
Peinlich!   
Es machte mich nervös, ich ärgerte mich über meinen beschleunigten Puls und über die Hitze in meinen Wangen und Ohrmuscheln. Natürlich würde sie das dadurch verursachte Erröten auch dahingehend missverstehen.   
Und natürlich...  
..., wenn ich Sherlock nicht mögen würde...  
..., dann würde ich mir längst einen anderen Nervenkitzel gesucht haben.  
Feuerwehr, vielleicht? Oder zumindest Notarzt...  
Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich ohne eine gewisse blödsinnige Taxi-Jagd vielleicht immer noch Probleme mit meinem Bein hätte...  
"Also..., Sie haben den Eindruck, dass es doch allgemein gegen Sie alle geht – auch wenn jetzt zweimal Sie – also, Sie  im Singular...die größten Scherereien hatten. Sorry, mir fällt gerade kein anderer Begriff ein", nahm ich den Faden wieder auf. "…aber, ernsthaft: Dann sind wir doch wieder bei der Ausgangsidee, dass… – also, dass es das Projekt ist, das sterben soll...“ Ich sah sie ernsthaft an: „Das wäre wirklich verdammt schade – und das werden wir nicht zulassen!“   
  
Inzwischen meinte ich das sogar wirklich ernst: Ich hatte Achtung vor diesem Projekt, es war bemerkenswert und alle gaben sich Mühe, es sollte Spaß machen und allen Menschen sagen: Seid einfach so, wie ihr euch fühlt!  
naja, solange, das niemandem schadet…  
  
Sie lächelte: "Sie finden es gar nicht so schlecht, geben Sie's zu..."  
Ich grinste: "Von der Handlung her gefällt es mir besser als das Original....", gab ich zu. Allerdings...unabhängig von dem Umstand, dass jetzt eben nicht bloß heterosexuelle Paare in Frage kamen, sondern, weil es bei allem Spaß und trotz Liebeszauber doch irgendwie...vernünftiger...? zuging. Aber das behielt ich wohl besser für mich. Es hätte wieder den falschen Eindruck gemacht. "...zur Sprache kann ich nicht wirklich etwas sagen...", setzte ich hinzu.  
"Nein, können Sie nicht. Ihr Stil ist lausig!" lachte sie.  
"Oh, Sie waren auf meinem Blog?" murmelte ich betreten.  
"Naja, die Chandlers wollten Sie ja schon ein paar Tage früher einschalten...eigentlich... Also hatten wir ziemlich viel Zeit, uns das mal anzusehen..."  
Ich wollte jetzt lieber nicht wissen, wieso sie dieses Schmunzeln nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekam.  
"Haben Sie..., ich meine, überhaupt, die Sappho-Sisters etwas von einem Melrose Firth gehört? Alias Jack Spear möglicherweise. Einem schwulen Autor, der vor fünf Jahren ein Theaterstück mit den Peers aufführen wollte, bzw. dann auch etwas später aufgeführt hat?"  
"Nein. Wieso?" fragte Arabella zurück.  
"Nur so eine Idee. Es wurde wohl ein ziemlicher Flop... Klar, ist das jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her, aber jemand hatte die Idee, er könnte deshalb vielleicht immer noch grollen."  
"Fünf Jahre... Selbst wenn ich schon so lange dabei wäre – ich glaube, ich hab vor drei Jahren oder so das erste Mal von den Shaking Peers gehört. Vor zwei Jahren kam es dann zum ersten persönlichen Kontakt."  
Ich trank ratlos meinen Tee aus.  
"Tja..., ich kann Ihnen ja mal die anderen noch reinschicken – mit denen Sie noch nicht gesprochen haben. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht wüsste, was das helfen soll..."  
"Versuchen wir's!" stimmte ich zu – ein wenig frustriert, dass mir meine Hilflosigkeit derart anzumerken war.  
Bella nickte, drückte ihre Zigarette aus und ging.  
  
Ob es wohl einen Zeitraum gab, in dem niemand in dieser Garderobe war? Dann könnten wir die Taschen nach Rollenbüchern durchsuchen, in denen die Titania angestrichen war...  
Aber das war eine unsichere Angelegenheit. Vielleicht brauchte unsere Täterin das längst nicht mehr und wenn wir so ein Heft finden würden, wäre das noch lange kein Beweis...  
  
Seufzend stand ich auf, um mir noch etwas Teewasser aufzusetzen.  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? fragte ich mich, denn eigentlich hatte ich keinen Schimmer, was ich die Mädels überhaupt fragen sollte!  
  
Meine Laune sank noch tiefer, als als Nächstes besagte Jane hereinkam. Sie hatte den albernen Hut wieder abgesetzt, eine lila Umhängetasche um und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase wegen des Zigarettenqualms.  
  
„Jane, Hallo! Setzen Sie sich bitte. Einen Tee?“ fragte ich.  
„Nur Wasser, danke – ich habe was dabei…“   
„Ich mach mal das Fenster auf…“  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Arabella nervös ist…nur, dass es nichts hilft!“  
„Ich schätze, dazu kann ich wenig sagen. Tja… Einen von diesen hässlichen Briefen haben Sie nicht bekommen?“  
„Nein. Kann aber daran liegen, dass ich dieses Mal nur sporadisch da war. Ich bin quasi nur Statistin. Aber, ich denke, das hat Ihnen Bella schon erklärt.“  
„Ja. Dabei sein ist alles, wie?“  
„Naja, generell würde ich das nicht so sagen, aber ich mag die Leute, die Atmosphäre… Aber ich hab die letzten Wochen schon manchmal gehadert, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, einfach mal wegzubleiben.“  
  
Ah! Dann hätte sie also doch lieber eine große Rolle! dachte ich, um mein Pokerface bemüht.  
  
„Weil es trotzdem so viel Zeit verschlingt?“ fragte ich stattdessen harmlos.  
  
„Ja, das wohl auch…“  
„Sie hätten jetzt doch lieber eine richtige Rolle. Ich wette, Sie haben ein wahnsinnig gutes Gedächtnis und hätten diese zusätzliche Herausforderung mit Links gemeistert!“  
Sie lächelte – teils amüsiert, teils geschmeichelt, würde ich sagen.  
„Ich meine – boah! – Mandarin? Also, eine Fremdsprache ist immer eine gewisse Herausforderung, aber gleich so exotisch mit diesen ganzen Schriftzeichen!“  
„Haben Sie – was spricht man in Afghanistan? Eine Art Persisch? Haben Sie das gelernt?“  
Ich stand auf, weil das Wasser kochte, und erklärte, während ich es in meinen gebrauchten und einen frischen Henkelbecher füllte:  
„Man spricht hauptsächlich Dari-Persisch und Paschtu – und immerhin sind das Buchstabenschriften! Und ich hab hauptsächlich ganze Sätze und bestimmte Redewendungen gelernt – was man eben so braucht.“  
„Sorry – würden Sie mir noch etwas kaltes Wasser dazu geben?“ fragte sie dazwischen.  
„Ehm, klar… – ah, verstehe! Oolong-Tee oder Grüner?“  
„Grün!“ grinste sie zufrieden. Es gefiel ihr, dass ich mir auf den Wunsch mit dem Wasser einen Reim machen konnte: Tee der nicht oder nur schwach fermentiert wurde, soll nicht mit kochendem Wasser aufgebrüht werden, sondern entsprechend kühler.  
„Kann man bei Mandarin nicht auch noch einen Haufen falsch machen bei der Betonung?“ fragte ich, indem ich die beiden Henkelbecher auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Ja, allerdings. Eine ständige Quelle der Fettnäpfchen und der Erheiterung“, grinste sie. „Ein interessanter Fall, der mit der Jade-Nadel. Hab sie mir angesehen. Eigentlich ein recht unscheinbares Ding. Sehr hübsch, kunsthandwerklich ein Meisterwerk, ja – aber…“  
  
Soo Lin…!  
  
Ich sah sie plötzlich wieder vor mir – erschossen von ihrem eigenen Bruder, weil ich sie im Stich gelassen hatte, um Sherlock zu helfen…  
…, was zumindest im Nachhinein betrachtet, nicht nur völlig überflüssig gewesen war – sondern genau die Ablenkung, mit der man mich hatte von ihr weglotsen wollen.  
  
Scham und Schuld trafen mich mit unvermittelter Wucht. Hilflos starrte ich auf Janes Hände- Sie steckten in weißen Handschuhen, die sie nun abstreifte, um das Briefchen mit dem Teebeutel besser öffnen zu können, außerdem hatte sie ein Döschen Süßstoff hervorgeholt und gab eine der klitzekleinen Tabletten ins Wasser.  
  
„Hab ich…einen wunden Punkt berührt…?“ fragte sie.  
  
Ich riss meinerseits hastig das Briefchen mit dem Teebeutel auf. „Ehm, ja…“, gab ich dumpf zu.  
„Sorry…“, murmelte sie.  
  
Nicht jetzt! dachte ich: Konzentrier dich auf den aktuellen Fall! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern!  
  
„Wie hieß sie gleich? Sadie?“  
  
Was? Ich sah verdutzt auf.  
  
„Nein!“ Jane schüttelte den Kopf: „Sarah! Richtig…“ Sie nickte nachdenklich.   
„…zusammen in Urlaub zu fahren, ist so eine Sache…, so früh…“   
  
„Ach…, das…“, murmelte ich zerstreut. An den wahren Anlass für diese Reise mochte ich noch weit weniger erinnert werden, als an meine unrühmliche Rolle bei Soo Lin Yaos Ermordung. Dass ich in Nothilfe ihren Mörder erschossen hatte, weil die Ballista ansonsten Sarah oder vielleicht auch Sherlock erwischt hätte, machte es nicht viel besser.    
„Es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert…“  
Sie schmunzelte: „Nein…, hätte es wohl nicht…“  
Dann zuckte sie zusammen, schnappte sich die Handschuhe, beruhigte sich ebenso rasch wieder und meinte: „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, was diese ganze Schikane soll…“, seufzte sie. „Es ist ärgerlich, es verdirbt die ganze Stimmung…“  
„Ja, sicher unangenehm…“, stimmte ich noch immer unkonzentriert zu. „Aber noch dazu dieser Vandalismus – oder Sabotage – und dann diese Fallen für Arabella! Wer könnte etwas gegen sie haben?“   
Sie hatte die linke Hand in den Handschuh geschoben, zog sie aber wieder heraus – zwischen den Fingern einen silbrigen Ring mit bunten, facettiert geschliffenen Steinen, den sie rasch überstreifte – über den Mittelfinger.  
„Höchstens Yitzhak!“ meinte sie mit einem merkwürdig boshaften Lächeln. „Nein, Quatsch! Ich glaub nicht, dass irgendjemand Grund hat, ihr wirklich schaden zu wollen“, ruderte sie dann gleich zurück.   
„Wegen…des Holocaust?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Vergessen Sie’s, war ein dummer Witz!“ grinste sie. „Nein, es ist absurd…“  
Sie betrachtete den Ring. In der Mitte saß ein violettes Herz, wahrscheinlich ein Amethyst – wenn das Schmuckstück denn echt war, daran schlossen sich zu beiden Seiten ein blauer, ein grüner, ein gelber, ein orangener und, wie ich vermute, noch ein roter Stein an, aber das konnte ich nicht erkennen   
„Ein…Verlobungsring…?“  
Zuerst hatte ich sagen wollen „ein lesbischer Verlobungsring“, aber das schien mir unsinnig. Schließlich hat so ein Gegenstand keine sexuellen Präferenzen noch sonst irgendwelche Gefühle oder Gedanken!  
„Genau…“, antwortete sie verträumt und betrachtete ihn sehnsüchtig. Dann grinste sie mich an. „Amüsiert Sie das, John?“  
„Nein! Ich finde ihn sehr hübsch, wirklich...“  
  
Ein bisschen bunt, lässt an Kleinmädchenspielzeug denken…!   
  
„Darf ich…“ Ich stockte. Das war indiskret!  
„Er IST echt. Weißgold, Amethyst, Saphir, Smaragd, Zitrin, Peridot und Rubin. – Sonderanfertigung.“  
„Dann gibt es schon zwei Gründe, wirklich gut auf ihn aufzupassen!“ mahnte ich lächelnd.  
„Ja…, stimmt schon…“  
„Es…gibt keine…spezifische Flagge für lesbisch oder schwul, oder?“ hörte ich mich fragen – anscheinend war ich echt mit meinem Latein am Ende.  
„Nein, nicht direkt…“, sagte sie und griff vorn in ihren Stehkragen, wodurch sich der Reißverschluss etwas öffnete. Von dort holte sie einen silbernen Anhänger hervor, den sie um den Hals trug. „Es gibt das Symbol der Labrys, der Doppelaxt – weil das die Waffe der Amazonen war.“ Eine solche hielt sie gerade in der Hand. „Und es gibt eine spezielle Flagge für Lesben und auch bisexuelle Frauen, die sich besonders weiblich fühlen und sich gerne sehr feminin herausputzen, die Lipstick Lesbians.“  
  
Ich spürte, wie sich meine Stirn in Falten zog.  
  
„Es sind sechs Farbtöne in Violett und dazu gedecktem Rosa und Dunkelrot, in der Mitte ein weißer Streifen und gerne mit dem Abdruck eines pinkfarbenen Kussmunds oben in der Ecke...“, erklärte Jane amüsiert. „Und nein, ich veralbere Sie nicht! Die gibt es wirklich!“  
Ich räusperte mich verlegen. „Das…hab ich mich wirklich gefragt, sorry…“  
„Es gibt umgekehrt auch die Flagge der Bear Brotherhood, das sind schwule und bisexuelle Männer, die sich besonders maskulin fühlen…das sind obenher lauter Erdtöne, darunter weiß, grau, schwarz und der Abdruck einer Bärentatze oben in der Ecke.   
…und übrigens…“ Ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich noch. „Es gibt auch eine Flagge für die Heteros, die die LGBT-Community unterstützen. Der Hintergrund ist dreifach schwarz-weiß gestreift und darüber liegt ein großes A – das heißt, eigentlich ist es mehr ein Lambda, weil der Querbalken fehlt. Dieses A steht für Alliierte, es hat keine Konturen, aber innerhalb dieser nach oben zeigenden Pfeilspitze sind die Streifen dann in den Fragen der Gay-Pride-Flagge.“  
„Aha. Heterosexuelle sind also farblos und langweilig?“ rutschte es mir heraus. Nicht sehr diplomatisch, Watson!  
„Nein. Aber die meisten Menschen, sehen es immer noch Schwarz-Weiß. Wenn eine Frau sagt: Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden, dann wird sie gefragt: Was ist er von Beruf? Und wenn ein Mann sagt: Ich werde bald heiraten, dann heißt es: Hast du ihr schon einen Antrag gemacht?“  
 „Okay…, verstehe…“, pflichtete ich bei.  
Und dann erstarrte ich innerlich: Warte...! ...ist sie – ausgerechnet! – mal jemand, der nicht der Ansicht ist, ich müsse schwul sein...? ...oder will sie mich aufziehen...?  
  
Es klopfte – und gleich darauf wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen. Dazu erklang „I will survive!“.  
Herein schaute eine Kollegin in Zivil und streckte ein violettes Handy in den Raum. „Jane! Dein Telefon schreit nach dir!“  
„Oh, danke, Gwyn!“  
Sie sprang hastig auf, die linke Hand hinter dem Rücken und nahm es ihr mit der Rechten ab…aber ich dachte nur: Was? GWYN???  
„Sorry, da muss ich rangehen – bin gleich wieder da, Doc!“ Sie flitzte hinaus – ohne Handschuhe und Tasche. Die andere wollte ihr schon folgen.  
  
„Gwyn? Gwyneth Challenger?“ fragte ich. Sie blieb stehen. „Sorry…, ich dachte, Sie wären die Ophelia…!“  
„Oh! Nein, das ist Diane. Diane Bridges. – ich bin die zweite Helena.“  
„Ah – dann…muss ich das gleich mal ändern…“, stellte ich fest und war etwas genervt. War das in Allys Steckbriefsammlung richtig? Hatte ich das übersehen?   
„Ist das von Bedeutung?“  
„Ich weiß nicht – wäre möglich. Weshalb haben Sie denn getauscht?“  
„Ach, also…, weil ich… Naja, es…passte einfach besser, irgendwie… Und es ist weniger Text…“, meinte Gwyneth. „Und, weil ich gut im Soufflieren bin, ich werd‘ das machen am Samstag…“  
„Okay… und wenn – was wir natürlich nicht hoffen wollen – ehm, Diane mal ausfallen sollte?“  
„Naja…, ich denke, dann würd‘ ich’s machen…wenn‘s nicht zu kurzfristig ist…“, überlegte Gwyn.   
  
Also, für mich hörte es sich wirklich so an, als sei der Gedanke neu für sie. Aber genau das konnte ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen! Schließlich war da ein ganzer Haufen von doppelt besetzten Rollen und nur ganz wenige, die einfach besetzt waren! An solche Eventualitäten denkt man doch!  
  
„Aber…, dass Sie mit Shirin zusammen sind stimmt, ja? Sorry, dass ich frage…“  
„Natürlich stimmt das! Glauben Sie etwa, wir tauschen die Partner wie die Rollen?!“ fragte sie mehr verwundert als entrüstet – seltsamerweise…  
„Nein! Tut mir leid! Wirklich nicht, es ist nur…“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es sind einfach ziemlich viele Personen. Der Fall ist verwirrend… ich hab mir Notizen gemacht und…geb` mir Mühe, mir die Namen und die Rollen zu merken… Nichts für ungut…“  
Sie lachte: „Sie sollten mal Ihr Gesicht sehen!“  
„Oh… Sie haben getauscht, damit Sie mit Shirin zusammen als Helena und Hermia auftreten können!“ fiel bei mir der Penny.  
„Jetzt haben Sie’s kapiert!“ grinste sie. „Ich…geh mal wieder rüber, ich habe keine von diesen Botschaften erhalten und ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer, was der Mist soll.“  
„Tja…, dann…noch einen schönen Abend…“, sagte ich.  
  
Ich schlug die Besetzungsliste in meinem Skript auf und verbesserte sie schon wieder. Es kam mir so sinnlos vor!  
  
Dann öffnete sich schon weder die Tür. Es war Jane und irgendwie wirkte sie nervös oder vielleicht auch ein klein wenig verärgert. Sie hatte sich die Kapuze heruntergezogen und das verschwitzte, kurze Haar stand ihr wirr um den Kopf.  
Sie setzte sich zog aus ihrem Ärmel die Kette mit der Labrys und legte sie auf dem Tisch, dann steckte sie Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Mund und ich erwartete einen verbrauchten Kaugummi – aber sie hatte den Ring dort versteckt!  
„Noch was, was Sie mich fragen wollten, John?“  
„Ehm…, ich weiß nicht…werden…Angehörige von Ihnen kommen? Zur Premiere?“  
„Ja, ein paar…, was nicht heißt, dass mich die Restlichen ablehnen würden – es ist ja kein Geburtstag und ich hab ja auch keine richtige Rolle…“  
Sie hatte den Federringverschluss der Kette geöffnet und fädelte nun den Ring auf, ehe sie die Kette erneut schloss.  
„Hat es bei den Sisters jemals…größeren Ärger gegeben, Krach…, wegen irgendetwas?“  
„So richtig? Nein... Sicher nichts, was…einen Rachefeldzug nach sich ziehen würde!“  
„Und…was ist mit der Ex von Gwyneth?“  
„Paula? Ach, Unsinn! Paula ist ‘ne ganz Ruhige, Beherrschte…bisschen…reserviert wirkte sie manchmal, ging nicht so ohne weiteres aus sich raus. Beim Spielen schon – hat uns immer wieder überrascht. Sie war ganz gut, deshalb ist es schade. Sie hat sich wohl ‘ne andere Gruppe gesucht, vielleicht weiß Gwyn genaueres oder Penny. Aber das ist ganz bestimmt ‘ne Sackgasse.“  
Sie hatte die Kette wieder übergestreift und ließ Labrys und Ring in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden, während sie redete.  
„Okay…, dann…wenn von den anderen noch jemand möchte…?“ nuschelte ich.  
  
Du klingst sowas von nicht überzeugend! dachte ich tadelnd. Aber dagegen war ich gerade völlig machtlos.  
  
Jane nickte und ging.  
  
„Paula…“, notierte ich, als ich alleine war.   
„…wer weiß…, stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich tief…!“  
  


 

 

 

 

  
   
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu den Flaggen:  
> [link href="http://leiandlove.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-LGBTQ-Flag-Guide-236048103"]http://leiandlove.deviantart.com/art/Ultimate-LGBTQ-Flag-Guide-236048103[/link]


	260. Ares und Eros

  
  
  
  
  
  
Als ich auf ein erneutes, schwungvolles Klopfen "Ja, bitte!" gesagt hatte, kam die Schwarzhaarige in dem hellenisch anmutenden Gewand herein.    
"Hi! Sie sind Shirin, nehme ich an?"  
"Exakt!" lächelte sie.  
"Setzen sie sich doch, bitte – Tee?"  
"Gerne..."  
"Das Kostüm steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet", bemerkte ich. Das meinte ich auch genauso.  
"Danke..."  
Sie setzte sich mir genau gegenüber und legte eine schwarze, mit goldenen Nieten verzierte Tasche vor sich auf den Tisch, die Oberseite mit dem offenen Reißverschluss ihr zugewandt, und dazu einen großen Taschenkalender, den sie offenbar in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ein großer, in dunkelbraun gefärbtes Leder gebundener Organizer mit einer verspielten und dennoch dezenten Goldprägung wie ein altes Buch, aber mit einem Druckknopf zu verschließen, der jedoch offen stand. Ein Psychologe hätte jetzt vermutet, dass die Tasche, die für eine Handtasche recht groß war, eine Art Schutzwall zwischen uns darstellen sollte. Vielleicht war es das – aber ich glaube, sie interpretieren oft zu viel in irgendwas hinein. Vielleicht macht sie das ja immer so? Vielleicht...weil es bei ihr zuhause einen neugierigen, kleinen Hund gibt, zum Beispiel, oder sie hat festgestellt, dass das einfach praktisch ist, schließlich findet man sich in einer fast in Augenhöhe liegenden Tasche viel besser zurecht, als wenn sie auf dem Boden steht oder gar an der Schulter oder Stuhllehne hängt – oder was auch immer diese Angewohnheit für einen Ursprung haben mochte. Vielleicht war es ja sogar ein Ausdruck dafür, dass sie sich zuhause fühlte – oder für die Bestrebung, diese Stimmung herbeiführen zu wollen, denn schließlich ist es ein wenig unhöflich, sich einfach so auszubreiten. Zumindest auf einem Esstisch hat eine Tasche nichts verloren, es sei denn, wie mich eine meiner Exfreundinnen mal belehrt hatte, es handele sich um eine Clutch und es wäre wirklich nirgendwo anders Platz, dann könne frau sie auch rechts neben den Teller legen. Selbstverständlich in geschlossenem Zustand.   
Aber nun war dies ja beileibe kein Restaurant und im Grunde störte es mich auch nicht wirklich.   
"Tja...", entschlüpfte mir eine Silbe der Ratlosigkeit. "Das Kostüm... Ich meine..., Sie sind ja heute nicht dran. Also frage ich mich, weshalb Sie es tragen...?"  
  
Blöder Einstieg! dachte ich. Andererseits: Sie wusste, weshalb ich hier war, also war es im Grunde egal.  
  
"Es war zu lang. Ursprünglich wollte ich es mit höheren Absätzen tragen."  
"Hatten die jungen Damen im Alten Griechenland noch keine hohen Absätze?" fragte ich. Soweit ich noch wusste, trugen die Schauspieler auf der Bühne damals Schnürstiefel mit schwindelerregenden Plateausohlen, den sogenannten Kothurnen – aber Patriziertöchter...?  
Sie lachte. "Keine Ahnung! Das wäre uns aber auch egal. Jedenfalls bei diesem Stück. Es ist nur so, dass aus dem Dialog hervorgeht, dass Helena deutlich größer sein muss als Hermia. Da ich ziemlich klein bin, hatte ich eben zuerst hohe Absätze, da wir im Allgemeinen eigene Schuhe benutzen, beziehungsweise uns was Passendes besorgen. Aber da ich jetzt wohl ausschließlich mit Gwyn als Helena spielen werde und die Lysander-Darsteller auch beide nicht gerade groß sind, war der Größenunterschied nicht mehr markant genug, also habe ich mir flache Sandalen besorgt und der Rock wurde gekürzt."  
"Oh, klar...", grinste ich und lehnte mich zur Seite, um am Tisch vorbei einen Blick auf ihre Füße zu werfen. Sie zog ein wenig widerwillig den Rock ein Stückchen hoch und ließ mich die bis fast unters Knie geschnürten, goldenen Zehenteiler sehen.  
"Sie finden es unprofessionell, dass wir auf der Bühne auch ein Paar sein wollen, statt mit irgendwem zu spielen...", vermutete sie.  
"Nein, das...ich meine – es steht mir nicht zu...außerdem kommt es öfter vor, dass Schauspielerpaare im richtigen Leben dann auch zusammen auf der Bühne oder vor der Kamera stehen – außerdem..."  
  
Halt doch deine Klappe! dachte ich und verstummte.  
  
"Außerdem SIND wir keine Profis – richtig", vollendete sie trocken meinen Gedankengang. Es klang nicht gekränkt, eher amüsiert. Währenddessen klopfte es erneut.  
"Ehm, ja. Aber was ich – Ja, bitte?" unterbrach ich mich etwas unwillig.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Es war Gwyn. "Hi! Ich dachte, es spart Zeit, wenn ich einfach mitdazukomme, weil ja die Hauptprobe bald anfängt. Schließlich haben wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander...wenn es dir recht ist...", erläuterte sie mit einem Blick zu Shirin.  
Diese schob unauffällig ihren Organizer unter die Tasche. "Nein, klar, komm rein", sagte sie.  
"Was ich gerade sagen wollte: Also, was ich bisher gesehen habe, wirkt auf mich ziemlich professionell. Sehr überzeugend!" erklärte ich. "Auch einen Tee, Gwyneth?"  
Gwyn hatte sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihrer Partnerin niedergelassen, wobei sie zärtliche, vertraute Blicke getauscht hatten. "Nein, danke!" erwiderte sie auf meine Frage.  
"Wir sprachen gerade darüber, dass wir auf der Bühne ein Paar spielen", brachte Shirin lächelnd ihre Lebensgefährtin auf den aktuellen Stand.  
Gwyn grinste und steckte ihre Hand ungeniert in Shirins Handtasche, bemerkte nicht, dass diese zusammenzuckte und war ziemlich überrascht, als Shirin ihr einen Klaps auf den Arm gab und die Tasche wegzog. Sie beförderte nun ihrerseits einen bunten Plastikbeutel daraus zu Tage. Er war bereits angebrochen und dann zusammengerollt und mit einem schwarzgoldenen Haargummi fixiert worden. Sie nahm das Paket auseinander und bediente sich. Anscheinend irgendein türkisches Konfekt; was mit Granatapfel- und Rosenaroma, den Abbildungen auf der Tüte nach zu schließen. Shirin wickelte ein Bonbon aus und steckte es sich zwischen ihre perlweißen Schneidezähne, wobei sie Gwyn herausfordernd-neckisch ansah. Gwyneth beugte sich zu ihr und pflückte mit ihren Lippen die Süßigkeit von Shirins Mund, ehe die beiden zu einem ungenierten, innigen, wenn auch kurzen Kuss verschmolzen.   
"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es schwieriger für Sie ist, mit dem Lysander zu schäkern...", bemerkte ich währenddessen ein wenig verwirrt zu Shirin.  
"...es geht eigentlich. Die Jungs sind ja schwul und es geht ihnen wohl ähnlich. Sie sind...einfühlsamer, als wenn mich einer im richtigen Leben anbaggert... Außerdem wissen wir, dass es nur Show ist."  
"Tja, ich hab...keine Bühnenerfahrung...", räumte ich verlegen lächelnd ein.  
"Was anscheinend weit schwieriger ist, ist wohl mit dem eigenen Cousin ein Paar zu spielen!" kicherte Gwyn, genüsslich an ihrem Konfekt lutschend.  
"Cousin…?" fragte ich verdutzt.  
"Ja", feixte sie, "Heather und Edwin..."  
Unwillkürlich stöhnte ich auf.  
"Ach, deshalb!?" entfuhr es mir.   
Das fand ich jetzt irgendwie ziemlich enttäuschend. Ich hatte mich ja auch schon gefragt, wie es zusammenpassen sollte, dass sie ihn angeblich so wenig mochte, dass sie nicht mit ihm ein Paar spielen wollte, ihn dann aber in der Männergarderobe besuchte, doch das konnte ich sofort nachvollziehen. Also, kein Geheimnis, nichts Verdächtiges! Eine Sackgasse mehr, na, bestens...!  
"Der größte Witz dabei ist, dass sie es erst durch dieses Projekt voneinander erfahren haben! Als sie noch Kinder waren, haben sie sich ein paar Mal im Jahr gesehen auf verschiedenen Familienfeiern und Kindergeburtstagen, und niemand fand etwas dabei, dass sie einander nicht besonders mochten. Es schien allen völlig normal. Das mit den Familientreffen schlief dann irgendwann ein. Zumindest dachten Heather und Ed, dass es einfach das wäre...!"   
"Eigentlich ist es nicht witzig", stellte Shirin deutlich ernster fest. Verglichen mit vorher wirkte sie jetzt fast ein wenig finster, oder vielleicht traf "bitter" es eher. Dass Gwyn ihr einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf, bemerkte sie nicht.  
"Heißt das, die beiden Eltern haben...sich geschämt? Ohne voneinander zu wissen, dass das andere Paar...?" – Sag jetzt nicht "das gleiche Problem hat"…! – "Also, sie wollten ihre Kinder vom Rest der Familie fernhalten, damit es nicht rauskommt...?" fragte ich in betroffenem Ton. Dabei wunderte es mich nicht wirklich. Mein Vater hatte bis zu seinem Tod nicht mehr mit Harry geredet (obwohl es ihn vorher nie gestört hatte, dass sie immer schon ein wenig burschikos und wild gewesen war) und Mutter hatte sie noch mindestens ein Jahr lang immer wieder beschworen, sich wenigstens unserer Verwandtschaft gegenüber nicht zu outen. Allein schon, dass die Nachbarschaft es mitbekommen hatte, war eine Katastrophe gewesen!  
"Es ist wohl so, dass sie...sich zwar bemüht haben, tolerant zu sein...ihrem jeweiligen Kind gegenüber. Dass sie aber kein Verständnis vom Rest der Familie erhofft haben", vermutete Gwyn jetzt ein wenig zerknirscht.  
  
Doch, natürlich war es ihnen peinlich! dachte ich.  
  
"Weil...viele immer noch denken, es könnte an der Erziehung liegen?" vermutete ich laut.  
"Wahrscheinlich!" schaltete sich Shirin rasch ein.  "Also: Sie wollen wissen, ob ich auch so einen Zettel bekommen habe – nein, hab ich nicht – "  
"Ich auch nicht", warf Gwyn flink ein und Shirin fuhr einfach fort: "Was vielleicht verwunderlich ist. Die Kultur..., aus der meine Familie stammt, ist da...noch viel konservativer, im Allgemeinen..."  
Ich wartete darauf, dass sie fortfahren würde, wenn sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hätte, aber es kam nichts mehr. Doch Gwyn streichelte neckend mit ihren Fingerspitzen Shirins nackten Arm empor bis zur Schulter, auf der eine Spange den faltenreichen Stoff des weißen Gewandes zusammenraffte, wo die Hand sich zärtlich in den Nacken unter dem üppigen schwarzen Haar schob.    
"Der Schreiber hat immer an etwas angeknüpft, was sich auf den Adressaten bezog. Den Beruf oder so…", stimmte ich zu. "Sie meinen, es wäre...genauso einfach gewesen, sich auch bei Ihnen... eine solche Besonderheit...zur Zielscheibe zu nehmen. So wie bei Arabella...   
Hm, ", überlegte ich weiter, da Shirin nur kaum merklich nickte und keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas hinzuzufügen, "womöglich hat er – oder sie – einfach wenig Ahnung vom Islam und auch vom Hinduismus – oder auch einfach kein Interesse daran, wirklich jedem etwas zu schreiben..."  
Oder es war Absicht. Vielleicht sparte er ja seine eigentliche Zielperson auch bewusst aus? Aber das deckte sich nicht mit der Hypothese, dass unter den vielen Empfängern nur einer wusste, was die Drohung konkret zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn es sich so ähnlich verhielt wie bei den Schmugglern des Schwarzen Lotus. Wenn es aber doch eine Backhouse-Variante war, dann hatte sich unser Täter auch selbst eine Schmähschrift zukommen lassen... Bei einer Backhouse-Variante hätte es zunächst auch Arabella selbst sein können, die es so aussehen lassen würde, als habe es an ihrer Stelle jemand anderen erwischt... Aber nach dem Drama auf dem Catwalk konnten wir diese Idee mit Sicherheit ausschließen. Bella hatte sich mit nur einer Hand festhalten können und wäre ohne Dons Eingreifen wohl schon Sekunden später abgestürzt! Dieses Risiko wäre sie niemals eingegangen!  
Aber das war in der Tat auffällig: Nicht nur Shirin hatte keine solche Post bekommen, soweit ich wusste, traf das auch auf Murat, Ansher, Sabu, Ganesh und Rajej zu. Und auch auf Yitzhak. Aber worauf ließ das nun schließen? Dass der Briefeschreiber christlich oder postchristlich sozialisiert war? Vielleicht. Allerdings engte das den Kreis der Verdächtigen jetzt auch nicht großartig ein…!  
Doch zurück zu meiner laufenden Befragung…  
Sollte ich deutlicher werden? Es ist oft nicht gut, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, aber wir hatten ohnehin noch so wenig, dass es sich vielleicht besser machte, wenn es nicht so aussah, als würden wir noch komplett im Dunkeln tappen. Während ich noch grübelte, hatte Shirin Gwyn den Kopf zugewandt, ließ sich von ihr küssen...und empfing dabei allem Anschein nach auch das Bonbon zurück, das Gwyn ihr mit der Zunge in dem Mund schob. Ich sah, dass Shirin einen Moment stockte und dann das Präsent mit einem Schmunzeln akzeptierte und die Spenderin liebevoll ansah, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.   
Etwas abgelenkt fuhr ich fort: "Sherlock... hat nämlich die Vermutung, dass diese...nennen wir es mal eine Kampagne gegen dieses Projekt...nur...zur Ablenkung dienen soll."  
Die beiden sahen mich verwundert an. "Ablenkung wovon?" fragte Shirin.  
"Naja... Im Augenblick sieht es ja so aus, als hätte jemand was gegen Arabella...oder möchte ihre Rolle. Allerdings war dieser Streich eben nicht wirklich gefährlich - nur ziemlich gemein..."  
"Aber die Sache auf dem Catwalk WAR lebensgefährlich!" widersprach Gwyn stirnrunzelnd.  
"Zweifellos!" stimmte ich ihr ernsthaft zu. Ich wollte keineswegs den Eindruck erwecken, ich nähme die Angelegenheit nicht ernst. (Und genaugenommen hatte ich an diesem Tag schon mehr als einmal den Eindruck gehabt, als nähme kein Mensch hier sie ernster als ich! ...von dem Möchtegernmörder einmal abgesehen.) "Also, wie passt beides zusammen…?", überlegte ich laut. "Bildet sich die Täterin ein, dass das Strafmaß dann geringer ausfällt, falls man ihr draufkommt? Weil es ja NUR EIN Mordversuch war? Und bei der zweiten Gelegenheit BLOSS ein übler Streich?  
Diese Rechnung wird nicht aufgehen...", prophezeite ich drohend.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille entstand.  
  
"Vor allem, wenn sie dann doch noch wirklich zuschlagen sollte! Aber...wir hatten auch schon einen Fall, wo eine Mörderin bereit war, den einen Mord, um den es ihr eigentlich ging, in einer ganzen Serie zu verstecken und so das Motiv zu verschleiern...", fuhr ich düster fort und sah, wie Shirin, ohne sich ansonsten zu rühren, während sie auf ihre Tasche sah, die Augen aufriss und Gwyn nach ihrer Hand griff.   
"Also, wenn Sie auch nur einen vagen Verdacht haben, wer von Ihnen allen, vielleicht jemandem...im Weg sein könnte...oder an wem sich vielleicht jemand rächen möchte...oder umgekehrt - warum auch immer...", fuhr ich fort. "Scheint Ihnen irgendwer besonders rachsüchtig und nachtragend veranlagt? Oder karrierebesessen? Jemand, der entdeckt werden möchte, zum Beispiel?"  
Ich versuchte, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten: Beklommen? Genervt? Ich hätte es nicht sagen können.  
"Wir wollen keine Hexenjagd entfesseln, natürlich nicht. Vor allem wollen wir verhindern, dass noch wirklich jemand zu Schaden kommt. Die Bedrohung abstellen. Ein für alle mal."  
"...und...wenn Sie den Schuldigen nicht rauskriegen...?" fragte Shirin unbehaglich.  
Das wird nicht passieren! dachte ich überzeugt. Sherlock findet immer – !  
Tja, was, wenn es wirklich zu schwierig war? Viele der alten Spuren waren verloren. Die zerstörten Kulissen, die auf den Boden geschmierte, erste Drohung, einige der Briefe... Dann diese vielen Beteiligten – und die Zeit lief uns davon.  
"Schlimmstenfalls müssten wir euch wohl raten, die Premiere abzusagen – es wäre einfach zu gefährlich. – Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schrecklich wäre – aber, stellen Sie sich vor, jemand von den Elfen stürzt ab und fällt dabei noch auf ein oder zwei weitere Schauspieler drauf. Oder...es passiert etwas in der Pause oder hinterher bei der Feier im überfüllten Foyer..."  
Shirin schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ich konnte verstehen, dass sie eine solche Bedrohung einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Aber Vogel-Strauß-Politik war ja wohl kaum eine Lösung!     
Ich fühlte mich äußerst unwohl. Dabei war es ja wohl nicht meine Schuld, dass diesen beiden Vereinen gerade gründlich der Spaß verdorben wurde! Es war aber, verdammt nochmal, nicht meine Aufgabe, ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen! Im Gegenteil! In meiner Verlegenheit fiel mein Blick auf Shirins Hand, die auf der Tasche ruhte. Sie trug einen Armschmuck, den man, glaube ich, auch als Sklavenarmband bezeichnet, ein Kettchen oder Reif, das oder der mit einem Fingerring verbunden ist. Auf Shirins Handrücken liefen drei Kettchen zu den Spitzen einer dreieckigen Platte zusammen, auf der   
"02-07-10  
S & G <3 <3 ∞"   
eingraviert stand.    
"Gwyn...", begann ich widerstrebend, "Gwyneth, ich will niemanden verdächtigen...noch dazu, wenn ich über jemanden gar nichts weiß, aber...haben Sie...haben Sie Paula in letzter Zeit mal gesprochen...?"  
Ihr Kopf flog förmlich zu mir herum und sie sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was?!" fragte sie. Es klang empört.  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass sie Ihnen nicht...grollt?" legte ich unbeeindruckt nach.  
"Paula?! So ein Quatsch! Behauptet das irgendwer?!" schimpfte sie, als sei sie ohne weiteres bereit, die Ehre ihrer Ex zu verteidigen. "Das ist völliger Blödsinn!!"   
"Was soll das?! Keine von uns beiden wird fliegen! Ich meine, diese Schwebevorrichtung benutzen! Das ist doch absurd!" stimmte Shirin ein. "Paula ist viel zu vernünftig! Und es war doch lange vorbei – vor uns!" Sie sah Gwyn an.  
"Natürlich war es das! – Außerdem würde sie sowas bestimmt nicht machen! Weil es auch gar keinen Sinn hätte!" beteuerte Gwyn enthusiastisch.  
"Und wir sind doch in der Premiere eigentlich gar nicht drin!" protestierte Shirin. "Also, um uns kann es doch gar nicht gehen!"  
"Moment! – Sie werden Samstag auch gar nicht da sein!?" fragte ich und dachte: Natürlich nicht, sie haben ihren Jahrestag, es hieß ja auch, Paula habe im Vorjahr direkt nach der Theateraufführung die Truppe verlassen!  
"Doch, natürlich! Wir nehmen wie die anderen an der Parade teil und werden bei der Premiere und der Feier sein – "  
"...das heißt – falls...", unterbrach Gwyn und klopfte dreimal auf den Tisch. "diese leidige Angelegenheit bis dahin vom Tisch ist – "  
"Falls nicht, dann auch! Wir werden eben aufpassen!" begehrte Shirin auf.  
"Aufeinander!" präzisierte Gwyn und legte ihren Arm um die Schultern der Geliebten.  
Ganz allerliebst! dachte ich sarkastisch (außerdem hatte ich bei dieser Präposition gleich ein Bild im Kopf, dass ich mich bemühte, schleunigst wieder beiseite zu schieben!). Als ob es so einfach wäre, sich vor einer Bedrohung zu schützen, wenn man keinen Schimmer hatte, wann und in welcher Gestalt sie zuschlagen könnte! – Aber hätte ich jetzt etwas derartiges gesagt, hätten sie es vielleicht als das großtuerische Gerede eines Machos abgetan und wären mir böse gewesen, weil ich womöglich der Ansicht sei, dass das schwache Geschlecht im eigenen Interesse ungeachtet unvernünftiger Vorlieben sich besser einen starken Beschützer suchen sollte! Das würde sicher nicht ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft steigern!  
"Hoffen wir das Beste!" seufzte ich düster. "Haben Sie denn den Eindruck, dass...irgendwer sich seit einigen Wochen anders verhält als sonst? Nervöser wirkt, vielleicht? Oder auch...im Gegenteil?"  
"Ich bin erst seit einem Jahr, vier Monaten und zehn Tagen dabei...", erklärte Shirin entschuldigend und sah dabei Gwyn an.  
Diese warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: "Minus 57 Minuten...", lächelte sie zurück. "Und..., falls sich seither eine von den Sisters anders verhalten sollte, habe ich es nicht bemerkt..., kann aber daran liegen, dass ich nur noch Augen für meine Süße hier habe..."  
…was dann auch für Paula gelten würde, dachte ich, sagte das aber leider nicht schnell genug und im nächsten Augenblick schien die Gelegenheit verpasst.  
Währenddessen sah die "Süße" ein wenig genervt drein und nuschelte mir lächelnd zu: "Shirin bedeutet süß. Deshalb mag ich den Namen eigentlich nicht besonders... Ich finde, es reduziert mich auf ein eher nebensächliches Detail…"  
Ich nickte nur. Darauf, was Shirin bedeutet, hätte ich selbst kommen können. Und natürlich fiel mir gleich wieder Soo Lin ein. "Ein Stückchen von etwas sehr Süßem"... Dass ich an ihrer Ermordung nicht ganz unschuldig war, nagte immer noch an mir.  
Ein ungewohntes, wenn auch nicht sehr lautes Krachen ließ mich ein wenig zusammenzucken:  
"Achtung, eine Durchsage!" hörten wir Pennys Stimme: "Auch im Namen von Don. Aus Sicherheitsgründen ersuchen wir alle Anwesenden, sich während der Hauptprobe auf und hinter der Bühne, sowie im Aufenthaltsraum im ersten Stock links aufzuhalten. Das ist die Seite der Peers, dass es da nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt. Oder im Parkett eins – also bis Reihe sieben einschließlich. Nehmt bitte alle Kostüme, Requisiten und Wertsachen mit hier herunter. – Äh, ja und Medikamente und Lebensmittel bitte auch nicht aus den Augen lassen! Falls ihr euch in absoluten Ausnahmefällen doch von diesen Orten entfernen müsstet – wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, geht in Gruppen zu mindestens drei Personen und meldet euch ab, wir werden Anwesenheitsprotokolle führen. - Ich weiß, das klingt lästig und totalitär, aber ihr wisst, wieso! Und es wäre gut, wenn jeder kontrollieren würde, ob diese Listen auch für alle anderen stimmen. Der Betrieb der Schwebeapparatur wird genauestens überwacht werden. Und wir möchten alle B-Besetzungen, die im Haus sind, jeweils hinter der Bühne oder im Parkett haben, damit ihr zusehen könnt! Wir beginnen ab jetzt in genau fünf Minuten. - Hals- und Beinbruch! - - Und Handys auf stumm, natürlich! – Danke!" trug sie noch eine Idee lauter nach.  
"Fünf!" rief Gwyn genervt und sprang auf. "Ich muss nochmal rüber – bis gleich!"  
"Ich komm nach!" Shirin rollte die Konfekttüte zusammen, streifte den Haargummi drüber und stopfte das Päckchen tief in ihre Tasche, wobei sie sie im Aufstehen vom Tisch zerrte. Gleich einem unförmigen Diskus schlitterte ein dunkler Gegenstand über den Tisch. Ich nahm rasch meinen Teebecher beiseite, damit ihn der Organizer nicht zu Boden fegte, denn letzteren hätte ich aus meiner Position heraus schwer abfangen können. Er verließ etwa ein Yard neben mir die Tischplatte, ich bekam ihn dort zu fassen, aber es fiel ein Bündel loser Blätter heraus, da Shirin ihn ja nicht zugeknöpft hatte.  
Flink bückte sie sich danach und hob es auf, die Oberseite des Stapels dabei an sich gepresst: "Danke! Wie ungeschickt von mir..."  
"Oh, ich wäre wahnsinnig nervös an Ihrer Stelle!" beteuerte ich.   
Etwas umständlich fabrizierte sie das Papierbündel in den Kalender und knöpfte ihn zu. "Tja, dann: Gute Unterhaltung!"  
"Werd’  ich haben, danke...bis demnächst, dann..."  
Ich räumte noch Asche und Teebeutel in den Müll, dachte an Sherlocks Teebriefchen im Clamswooder Kittchen, das ich in meinem Portemonnaie aufbewahrte, und spülte rasch die Becher ab.  
  
Die Papiere aus Shirins Organizer kamen wir wieder in den Sinn.  
Obenauf hatte ein bunter Zettel gelegen, doppelt gefaltet, ich erinnerte mich an eine schwarzhaarige Schöne in einer weißen Bluse mit rotem Gürtel – wie aus einem Modekatalog herausgerissen…  
  
...Sie haben am Tag der Premiere ihr Einjähriges, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Sie kennen einander zwar schon länger, aber da hat Gwyn Shirin das Armband geschenkt, vielleicht sind zum ersten Mal die drei magischen Worte gefallen…   
Und dann wurde mir klar: Es ist womöglich öffentlich passiert! – zumindest hat ja Paula mitbekommen, dass es Gwyn ernst ist mit ihrer neuen Freundin...!   
  
...wäre ein solcher Jahrestag nicht ein angemessenes Datum für einen Mord, wenn man eine rachsüchtige Ex ist...?! fragte ich mich sarkastisch.  
  
Mein Handy meldete eine SMS (es war ohnehin schon auf Vibrationsalarm geschaltet), ich sah nach:  
Hinterbühne rechts. Halt die Augen offen! SH  
Und du? textete ich zurück.  
Werde mich umsehen und irgendwann auch bei dir vorbeikommen. SH  
"Na, gut...", murmelte ich und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten.   
  
  
Als ich mich durch die Brandschutztür zum Korridor vor der rechten Hinterbühne schlich, liefen dort mehrere Leute geschäftig herum, teils im Kostüm, teils in Zivil, Gegenstände auf die Szene tragend. Auch dort stand ein Requisitenwagen wie auf der anderen Seite. Ich schlängelte mich durch, ohne jemanden aufzuhalten und schlüpfte durch die geöffnete, nächste Tür. Es war ziemlich dunkel auf der Hinterbühne, die Szene, der Saal in Theseus' Palast war in ein stimmungsvolles, prächtiges Licht getaucht, Die große, weiße Leinwand, die den Hintergrund – irreführenderweise „Horizont“ genannt – bildete, zeigte die sanften und doch intensiven Töne eines noch frühen Sonnenunterganges. Fast in der Mitte war eine bleiche, sehr dünne, abnehmende Mondsichel zu sehen. Das Licht der verschiedenfarbigen Scheinwerfer von der Beleuchtungsbrücke schimmerte auf dem goldenen Thron, den Götterstatuen und anderen metallisch glänzenden Gegenständen, mit denen die Residenz ausgestattet war. Auf der repräsentativen Treppe floss ein großzügiger Teppich vom Thron bis hinab zur Rampe, wie ein blutroter Strom. Eine völlig andere Wirkung als zuvor beim Arbeitslicht! Wirklich beeindruckend. Es machte mich neugierig auf die Szenen im Wald und ich bedauerte es ein wenig, sie schon im nüchternen Arbeitslicht gesehen zu haben. Aber ich war ja schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ich spähte nach oben, Richtung Catwalk und Schnürboden – ein nur spärlich beleuchteter Schacht, der sich ins Dunkel verlor. Angesichts unseres Auftrages und der Geschehnisse wirkte er schon fast etwas unheimlich auf mich. Was mich jetzt irgendwie überraschte, war, wie tief die Bühne eigentlich war. Jenseits der Säulen in der Mitte und den Prospekten, die in einer Linie links und rechts von ihnen standen und die Außenmauern des Palastes vorstellten, war es genauso weit zu der richtigen Wand des Raumes wie nach vorne zur Rampe. Und dabei hing vor dieser Rückwand noch ein schwarzer Samtvorhang, der jegliches Licht schluckte und es Darstellern oder Bühnenarbeitern erlaubte, selbst wenn keinerlei Kulissen oder ein Horizont die Sicht versperrten, vom Publikum ungesehen auf die andere Seite zu gelangen.  
  
Diesen finsteren Durchgang sollten wir im Auge behalten! dachte ich.  
  
Auf dem Peristyl hinter den Säulen, die den Übergang zwischen Saal und Dachterrasse markierten, stand Gillian in seinem – sorry! – in ihrem Xena-Kostüm, weiter im Vordergrund zwei Palastwachen mit langen, vergoldeten Lanzen – im Augenblick alle drei noch lässig-nervös abwartend.  
"Hallo, John!" wisperte Allans Stimme. Er trat neben mich und seufzte nervös: "Irgendwas Neues?"  
"Weiß nicht..., habe Sherlock eine Weile nicht gesprochen. Nichts passiert inzwischen, hoffe ich?"  
"Nein..., toi, toi, toi...!" setzte er unkend hinzu. Währenddessen schloss sich mit leisem Rauschen der Vorhang.   
"Wird schon schiefgehen, ihr passt alle aufeinander auf", sagte ich.   
Er nickte ein wenig verbissen lächelnd.  
"Bestimmt ist deine...Kartei sehr nützlich, ich hab sie Sherlock überlassen."  
"Oh, ich hoffe wirklich, das hilft irgendwie!" wisperte er inbrünstig.  
"Ganz sicher – "  
"So. Bitte Ruhe! Guten Abend zusammen. Willkommen zur Hauptprobe!" meldete sich Don über den Lautsprecher. "Wie Penny schon sagte – in unser aller Interesse, tragt euch bitte alle in die Anwesenheitslisten ein, mit den jeweiligen Uhrzeiten – immer sobald es möglich ist, es sei denn ihr seid dann sofort dran – dann sehen wir euch ja auch. Wir wollen natürlich alles versuchen, um ohne Unterbrechungen durchzukommen, aber wenn ihr merkt, das irgendwas schiefläuft, oder euch seltsam vorkommt, dann sagt es bitte umgehend! Wendet euch sofort an Penny oder an den Inspizienten, an Zac, mich, oder wer sonst nicht gerade als nächstes seinen Auftritt hat. Oder an John oder Sherlock, wenn sie gerade in der Nähe sind. – Also: Toi, toi, toi! – Action! – Achtung: Vorhang..."  
Gleich auf das Wort "Action" hin strafften die beiden Wachen ihre Haltung und stellten die Enden ihrer Lanzen neben dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden, auch Gillian begann ihr Spiel und ging mit schleppenden, kurzen Schritten hinter den Säulen auf und ab, ruhelos wie ein eingesperrter Panther. Ihre Fesseln waren mit dicken, goldenen Fußschellen verbunden und sie schleifte gezwungenermaßen eine ebenfalls goldene Kugel an einer Kette hinter sich her, die ihren Schritt zusätzlich hemmen sollte – die aber natürlich nicht wirklich so schwer war, wie die Darstellerin tat.  
Marvin Flint, jetzt in der vollen Maske des Theseus, angetan mit einem goldenen Brustharnisch über dem weißen, scharlachverbrämten Chiton und mit goldenen Kothurnen an den Füßen stöckelte an mir vorbei. Allan umarmte ihn und spuckte ihm dreimal angedeutet über die linke Schulter.   
  
Oh, diese Möchtegernprofies! dachte ich. Ob sie sowas wirklich immer noch machen, heutzutage?   
  
Es schien mir, als fände Marvin diesen Ritus eher peinlich. Er nickte ein wenig steif und betrat die Bühne durch die erste Gasse, schritt rasch schräg nach hinten zur Mitte zu – bremste ein wenig brüsk und blieb in Hippolytas Anblick versunken stehen. Dann richtete er entschlossen seinen roten Umhang und den Goldreif auf seinem Kopf und stiefelte auf seine erbeutete Amazone zu, die sehnsuchtsvoll in den Sonnenuntergang starrte.  
  
Falsche Richtung, eigentlich, dachte ich. Jedenfalls, wenn es ein SonnenUNTERgang ist, denn die Amazonen hatten doch östlich von Griechenland gelebt – aber egal...  
Na, gut, wahrscheinlich sieht sie sowieso den Mond an…eine weibliche Gottheit – und nicht die Sonne…  
  
Theseus überquerte die imaginäre Linie zwischen den Wachen zu beiden Seiten des roten Läufers, die darauf sofort synchron ihre rechten Arme vorstreckten, so dass die Speere diagonal nach vorne wiesen und einander über der Mitte des Teppichs kreuzten. Der Herzog von Athen schritt die Stufen zu seinem Thron empor, den zwei Götterstatuen flankierten. Links – also von ihm aus gesehen, wenn er dort gesessen hätte – stand ein Ares, der Kriegsgott, muskelbepackt in vollem Harnisch mit Speer und Schild und einem Schwert an der Seite, auf der anderen ein jugendlicher, androgyn wirkender Eros mit seinem Bogen in der Hand und einem gut gefüllten Köcher auf dem Rücken. Er erinnerte mich an manche Ballerinen, die so hager sind, dass sie weder Busen noch Sitzfleisch haben und bei denen man durch das Trikot die Rippen zählen kann. Seine Züge waren die einer ausgemergelten Frau, die nachdenklich und traurig dreinsieht. Er hatte den Bogen gesenkt und seine Flügel waren zusammengefaltet. Dabei sah diese Statue erstaunlich lebensecht aus.   
Theseus blieb vor dem Eros stehen, betrachtete ihn von seiner Position auf dem Teppich aus, lief dann halb um ihn herum, als überlege er, wie er den Gott dazu bringen könnte, einen seiner Pfeile abzuschießen.  
Seufzend sah er sich um.  
  
Von der anderen Seite trat nun Penny als Philostrat auf. Sie hatte ihren Bauch so dick gepolstert, dass er fast so weit vorstand wie ihre Brüste und dazu trug sie einen grauen Bart und eine Perücke mit kurzen grauen Locken. Während sie auf flachen Sandalen hereinwatschelte, ruderte sie mit den Armen, wobei sie mit ihrem Zeremonienstab und einer großen Pergamentrolle durch die Luft fuchtelte.  
Während die Wachen den Zeremonienmeister stumm ein klein wenig neckten, indem sie zuerst so taten, als wollten sie ihn nicht durchlassen, begann Theseus mit seinem Text:  
  
„Nun rückt, Hippolyta, die Hochzeitsstunde  
Mit Eil heran; vier frohe Tage bringen  
Den neuen Mond; doch, o wie langsam nimmt  
Der alte ab! – Geh, Philostrat, berufe  
Die junge Welt Athens zu Lustbarkeiten!  
Erweck den raschen, leichten Geist der Lust!“  
  
Penny machte mit sehr steifem Kreuz einen Diener und entfernte sich, während Theseus mit seinem verlogenen Gesäusel sich seiner Geisel näherte, die schon bei den Worten „frohe Tage“ mit einer sarkastischen Grimasse gen Himmel geschaut hatte.  
Während ihr Gatte in spe sie volllaberte, trat sie auf einmal gegen die Kugel, die ihre Flucht verhindern sollte, und schoss diese wie einen Fußball gegen Theseus‘ Zehen. Dieser zuckte zusammen, zog das Bein an, hielt sich den Fuß und hickelte, leise jammernd auf der Stelle. Ich verkniff mir ein überraschtes Kichern und mir fiel auf, dass Gillian Marvin nicht ihr Knie in die Eier rammen könnte, da diese lästige Kette zwischen ihren Fußgelenken zu kurz war.  
  
Dann hörte ich ein vernehmliches Klappen aus dem Parkett und eine tiefe Frauenstimme knurrte ärgerlich: „Nun lass dich doch nicht so ziehen Kind! – Beweg deine Füßchen, oder es setzt Prügel!“ Das musste Leslie Morton als Egeus sein. Noch jemand, mit dem ich noch überhaupt nicht gesprochen hatte! Dabei hätte das vorrangig sein müssen: Es war die Rolle, die laut Don anfangs niemand gewollt hatte!  
  
Es dauerte für mich noch etwas, bis das komische Quartett, das das Parkett durch einen der Zugänge für das Publikum betreten haben musste, in Sicht kam: Egeus hielt seine unfügsame Tochter am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Neben ihm schritt – und musste sich immer wieder bremsen, um dem Schwiegervater in spe nicht davonzulaufen – Demetrius, stolz und siegesgewiss, während Lysander dem unglücklichen Mädchen folgte und ihre andere Hand hielt. Als Egeus diese Vertraulichkeit bemerkte, schlug er dem jungen Mann mit seinem Wanderstab auf den Arm, was Hermia dazu veranlasste, im nächsten unbemerkten Augenblick die getroffene Stelle zu küssen.  
Schließlich erreichten sie die Rampe und kletterten über das Treppchen, von dem ich gedacht habe, dass es dort nur während der Proben stehen bleiben würde, auf die Bühne, wobei der Alte das Mädchen losließ und sich stattdessen das Kreuz hielt.  
Als sie sich den Wachen näherten, winkte Theseus diesen gebieterisch, so dass sie die vier passieren ließen.  
Nachdem die Beiden eine kurze Begrüßung ausgetauscht hatten, die, soweit ich mich erinnere, wohl noch original Shake war, erklärte Egeus ehrerbietig und etwas umständlich:  
„Also…  
Es ist so, Chef…  
Heute komme ich in eigener Sache und hoffe, dass Ihr mir in einer äußerst delikaten Angelegenheit helfen werdet. Ich fürchte, ich muss eure Dienste als Richter in Anspruch nehmen, bitte euch aber um Diskretion.  
Dieser fabelhafte junge Mann hier ist mein Geschäftspartner Demetrius, ein guter Freund der Familie.  
Und diese Kleine hier ist meine Hermia – schon seit Jahren ist es beschlossne Sache und natürlich auch vertraglich geregelt, dass sie Demetrius heiraten soll, doch dieser Lümmel hier: Er nennt sich Lysander – hat meiner Hermia den Kopf verdreht!  
Er schickt ihr Blumen und Schokolade! Er stellt sich mit seinem Gettoblaster unter ihr Fenster oder rappt dort unverschämt darüber, wie er es ihr besorgen will! Er schickt ihr Haarlocken und Schmuck – das volle Programm, worauf so ein junges unschuldiges Ding hereinfallen muss!  
Chef! Ich zerre mein Kind nicht gerne vor Gericht, aber ich kann es ihr nicht durchgehen lassen, dass sie sich ihrem Herren und Erzeuger widersetzt – dass sie sich über einen Vertrag zwischen Ehrenmänner hinwegsetzt!  
Deshalb ist es wohl unumgänglich, dass Ihr sie über das geltende Recht und die Konsequenzen eines Rechtsbruchs für ihre Person in Kenntnis setzt!“  
  
Die Unglückliche wandte sich dabei um und heftete ihre Augen hilfesuchend auf Lysander, der jedoch Demetrius und Egeus anfunkelte, während sich Demetrius an der Seite seines Geschäftspartners hielt. Diese Verbindung war es wohl, auf die es ihm eigentlich ankam.  
  
So wechselten sich in dieser Szene weiterhin fast der unveränderte Originaltext des Theseus mit modernen Partien aus der Feder unseres Nachbarn ab.  
  
Ich hatte mich ein wenig davor gefürchtet, mir dieses ganze Stück antun zu müssen und das womöglich nicht nur einmal, doch nun stellte ich fest, dass ich es genoss –   
  
Das Dumme war jetzt nur, dass darin nicht meine Aufgabe bestand…!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls sich jemand dieses Fragment genauer ansehen will (es kommen aber auch hier noch ein paar Ausschnitte, während dort aber noch alles, was in Akt II-V kommt, fehlt), findet es da: [link href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55f58f8300027713309eb0b6/1/Ein-Mittsommernachtsregenbogen"]http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55f58f8300027713309eb0b6/1/Ein-Mittsommernachtsregenbogen[/link]


	261. Die höchst klägliche Komödie

 

  
  
  
  
Auch Hermias Part war modernisiert. Es wirkte ziemlich normal, wie sie jetzt höflich ihrem Landesvater ihre Sicht der Dinge zu erklären versuchte, genauso bei Lysander. Untereinander legten die beiden Rivalen freilich einen etwas anderen Ton an den Tag.   
  
Richtig, dachte ich, Lysander macht ja Demetrius den sarkastischen Vorschlag, er solle dann doch Hermias Vater heiraten, wenn dieser ihn so viel mehr schätze!  
Ob dieser bittere Scherz vielleicht der Funke für die zündende Idee gewesen war, dieses Stück so zu bearbeiten?   
Wie auch immer.  
  
Ich verfolgte den weiteren Gang der Handlung. Hermia soll also entweder an Theseus‘ und Hippolytas Vermählung hingerichtet werden (welch unterhaltsames Spektakel für eine Hochzeit!), oder eine Art von Nonne werden, sofern sie sich nicht nach dem Willen des Vaters mit Demetrius vermählen würde. Lysander führte schließlich noch das Gegenargument ins Feld, dass Demetrius doch bis vor kurzem einer anderen jungen Dame den Hof gemacht habe, die nun todunglücklich sei. So wie dieser Theseus hier nun behauptete, er habe das auch schon gehört und darüber mit Demetrius ohnehin schon sprechen wollen, ist deutlich erkennbar, dass dies eine Lüge sein soll. Theseus hat kein Interesse an solchen moralischen Fragen, wenn es sich dabei um Männer handelt. Schließlich hat er selbst schon Ariadne auf Naxos sitzen lassen.  
Man erfährt nicht, ob Theseus Demetrius diesbezüglich wirklich etwas zu sagen hat oder ob das Lysander und Hermia nur glauben sollen. Er geht mit ihm und Egeus ab, so dass das Liebespaar allein ist. Nur von Ferne beobachtet von den Wachen und der gefangenen Amazone. Welche Nachlässigkeit…!  
  
Ganesh Patel als Lysander warf die Arme hoch, was mir jetzt doch ein klein wenig zu pathetisch war.  
Naja, jugendlicher Überschwang…  
„Ich fass es nicht!  
Echt jetzt! Dann stimmt es wirklich, was in den Tragödien und Romanen steht? Dass wahre Liebe immer zerstört wird? Wegen solchem Scheiß wie Standesunterschieden?!“  
Echt jetzt: Echt jetzt? Ich musste schmunzeln. Das war vielleicht ein stilistisches Tohuwabohu! – Wieso liest überhaupt Lysander solche Romane? Doch ich erinnerte mich vage, dass diese Stelle inhaltlich wirklich so ähnlich begann, danach hatte Don sie allerdings abgewandelt.  
  
Heather Woods nickte bekümmert und verärgert als Hermia:  
„…oder weil einer zu alt ist…“  
„…die Eltern einander nicht ausstehen können…“  
„…oder einfach ihre Kinder wie Sklaven verschachern…“  
„Oder man verdammt sie, weil beide Liebenden dem gleichen Geschlecht angehören“, setzte Lysander hinzu.  
„Ja, aber was macht das denn?!“ rief Hermia aus, „wenn zwei sich lieben? Zueinander stehn?  
Wenn es zwei Männer sind? Zwei Frauen?  
Sie können einander treu und innig lieben, genau wie andere Paare auch!  
Ist es nicht das, was zählt, dass man sich gegenseitig unterstützen möchte? Ist es nicht die Hauptsache, dass man sich umeinander kümmert und zuverlässig Verantwortung übernimmt?“   
  
Währenddessen sahen sie einander verliebt an und dann sagte Lysander:  
„Das ist eine gute Einstellung! Du bringst es auf den Punkt!  
Pass auf, Hermia, ich hab eine Idee!  
Meine Tante wohnt nicht weit von hier, aber schon außerhalb Athens! Bei ihr können wir unterkommen und dort dürfen wir heiraten.  
Schleich dich morgen Nacht aus dem Haus und wir treffen uns da, wo wir uns an einem gewissen unvergesslichen Maimorgen das erste Mal begegnet sind, als du mit Helena zum Baden gingst…    
Ich warte dort auf dich…!“ Er umarmte sie.  
  
Richtig, die Tante…, dachte ich. Als ob die etwas zu sagen gehabt hätte. Keine Ahnung, wozu sie die eigentlich brauchen. Aber egal… Eigentlich müssten sie die dann noch zur Hochzeit einladen, so dass sie am Ende des Stücks auftritt. Und Juristisch ist die ganze Konstruktion von vorne bis hinten sehr fragwürdig!  
Das „einem gewissen unvergesslichen Maimorgen“ sagte Lysander ein wenig neckend und theatralisch. Zugleich öffnete sich wieder diese Tür im Zuschauerraum, doch dieses Mal leise, fast unbemerkt. Es war Helena, die nun auf die Bühne zu schlich. Sie hatte dabei ihren Rock ein wenig mit den Fingern zusammengerafft und wagte sich, leicht gebückt auf Zehenspitzen vor, wie eine Figur in einem Zeichentrickfilm.  
Unterdessen stieß eine der Wachen das stumpfe Ende der Lanze auf den Boden, woraufhin, Helena kurz erstarrte, weil sie sich erwischt fühlte, dann aber erleichtert ihren Weg fortsetzte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt worden war, während der junge Mann seine Angebetete aufgeschreckt und verärgert losließ.    
Hermia, die bei dem Geräusch ein wenig zusammengezuckt war, reagierte sogleich enthusiastisch und furchtlos auf diesen Vorschlag, küsste den Liebsten kurz – trotz eines erneuten Klopfens – und schwor „beim Bogen Amors“, dass sie kommen werde, worauf Lysander antwortete:  
„Lass mich nicht hängen, Schatz…“, um sich dann gleich mit „Ah, da kommt Helena“ zu unterbrechen.  
  
Oh, ja, der Bogen Amors… mein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu der Statue.  
Dass sie ihn nicht als pummeligen Knaben, als Putto, dargestellt hatten, schien mir verständlich. Dann hätte er auch schwerlich genauso groß wie Ares sein können, das hätte komisch gewirkt.  
Nur, wieso hatten sie sich nicht einfach den Eros vom Piccadilly Circus zur Vorlage genommen? Weil er mehr Platz gebraucht hätte? Weil er statisch schwieriger zu bauen war…? Ja, wahrscheinlich, schließlich steht er nur auf einem Bein und noch dazu auf den Ballen…  
  
Nun erklomm auch Helena die Bühne, nachdem Lysander sie erblickt hatte, hatte sie sogleich Tempo aufgenommen, denn es gab nun keinen Grund mehr, sich anzupirschen.   
Heather begrüßte Grace mit “Hey, hallo, Süße – “ und machte Anstalten, sie zu umarmen, doch die Freundin war nicht in Stimmung: „Süß?! Nimm das zurück! Du bist es, die süß ist! Du bist es, die Demetrius liebt!  
Könnte ich doch so süß sein wie du! Ich würde dir alles geben, damit du es mir ausborgst, so süß zu sein!  
Wie machst du es, wie?!“ Gegen Ende überschlug sich ihre Stimme ein wenig.  
  
„Süße“, Shirin…, dieser Jahrestag…  
Vielleicht sollte ich doch bald mit Sherlock reden – andererseits, was sollte jetzt passieren, die beiden sahen gerade bloß zu –   
  
Während ich mich so wenig wie möglich bewegte, schaute ich mich um, wo die beiden eigentlich waren und fand sie ihm Parkett in der vierten Reihe, vor ihnen saßen weitere Kolleginnen und Kollegen, darunter Penny und Don.  
Aber alle achteten auf die Bühne – außer Gwyn und Shirin selbst. Die lümmelten da umschlungen auf den Klappsitzen und waren miteinander vollauf beschäftigt.  
Unterdessen sagte Hermia: „Ach, das weiß ich doch selbst nicht! Ich will ihn doch nicht! Ich guck ihn finster an – er macht mir Komplimente wegen meines Lächelns!   
Ach, Süße, sei nicht sauer!“  
„Sauer, bitter – wie auch immer…“, seufzte diese, immer noch sehr niedergeschlagen, doch auch in einem etwas versöhnlicheren Ton.  
„Kopf hoch. Vielleicht…ändert sich das ja bald wieder…  
Demetrius wird mich bald nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen!“   
Die Unglückliche sah überrascht auf und Lysander erklärte: „Ja, Helena, wir haben es gerade erst beschlossen: Hermia und ich werden zusammen durchbrennen!“ Währenddessen hatte er Hermias Hand ergriffen und damit ein erneutes energisches Klopfen geerntet.  
„Wir werden uns im Wald treffen, da wo du und ich so gerne zusammen auf unserem Bett aus Veilchen lagen und einander Geschichten erzählten“, ergänzte nun Hermia. “Ach, ich werde dich vermissen! Aber es geht nicht anders! Wünsch mir Glück – dass wir in der Fremde neue Freunde finden! Und du – wird‘ glücklich mit deinem Demetrius! Wenn ich erst weg bin, wird er schon zur Vernunft kommen – er war doch früher so süß zu dir! Ihr wart ein so schönes Paar und das werdet ihr auch wieder!“ Helena ließ nun die Umarmung nicht nur zu, sondern erwiderte sie sogar – aber ein wenig langsam. Sie sah abgelenkt drein und lächelte nicht.  
   
Sinngemäß noch ziemlich originalgetreu! dachte ich. Soweit ist es wirklich naheliegend.   
Mir kam diese Studie wieder in den Sinn, von der Bridget erzählt hatte, und von ihrer Vermutung, dass auch alle Männer homosexuelle Tendenzen haben und dass das auch nötig sei, damit die Angehörigen desselben Geschlechts miteinander auskommen können.  
Ich weiß nicht. Ein männlicher Löwe zum Beispiel duldet keinen ausgewachsenen Geschlechtsgenossen in seinem Rudel, während sich sein Harem miteinander arrangiert, gemeinsam jagt und gemeinsam die Jungen aufzieht…  
Wir mögen in Vielem einfach nur Säugetiere sein, aber es sträubte sich alles in mir gegen diese Hypothese, denn sie würde bedeuten, dass alle Kameradschaft und Freundschaft nur auf verkappter, verkannter Homosexualität beruht, und damit letztlich auf dem animalischen Verlangen, sich mit einem anderen Individuum zu paaren. Das ging mir nicht nur zu weit – das ließe ja auch völlig außer Acht, dass es noch andere Faktoren gab: Gleiche Interessen und Geschmäcker, ein ähnlicher Humor, gleiche politische Ansichten. Und überhaupt: Je ähnlicher mir jemand ist, desto besser versteht er mich, also ist es normal, dass mir der Umgang mit Männern im Allgemeinen leichter fällt, was eben keineswegs nur daran liegt, dass ich nicht mit ihnen anzubändeln versuche!  
Oh, verdammt, ich wollte gar nicht über diese Theorien nachdenken…!  
  
Lysander verabschiedete sich locker mit den Worten: „Ja, auch ich wünsch‘ euch alles Gute! Kopf hoch, Helena. Alles wird gut!“  
Danach sollte das Paar abgehen, damit Helena noch ein wenig monologisieren konnte. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht besonders logisch! Erst hatte man zugelassen, dass sich das Paar leise unterhalten und sogar Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatte, dann dass Helena dazukam und nun dass die Liebenden, sich einfach davon machten?  
Don und Penny hatten das wohl auch empfunden – zumal man auf den Irrtum verfallen konnte, dass die beiden jetzt schon fliehen würden und nicht erst in der folgenden Nacht. Deshalb hatten sie sich die klopfende Wache ausgedacht. Sie störte zwar etwas – aber andererseits sollte sie das wohl auch. Der andere hatte unterdessen ins besondere ein Auge auf Hippolyta gehabt. Und natürlich waren Hermia und Lysander nun in dieselbe Richtung abgegangen, wie die drei Männer zuvor.  
Dass die beiden Mädchen einander umarmt hatten, hatte die Wache nicht gestört. Das schien mir aber verständlich. Sie hielten sie eben für harmlos.  
Und doch ist hier eine Frau, die tödliche Fallen stellt…! Mahnte mich eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
  
Eigentlich würden Hermia und Lysander nun vor der schwierigen Aufgabe stehen, allen weiszumachen, dass sie jetzt aufgegeben hatten. Auch noch alle beide!  
Darum hast du dich gedrückt, du alter Gauner! dachte ich und musste ein wenig grinsen.   
Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass die beiden nun Theseus, Egeus und Demetrius suchen und ihnen erklären würden, dass sie gerade festgestellt hatten, dass es halt doch besser sei, nicht auf einer Verbindung miteinander zu bestehen, sondern sich dem Gesetz zu fügen. Wie glaubwürdig hätte der alte Shakespeare das wohl hinbekommen? Ich jedenfalls fühlte mich damit völlig überfordert!  
  
Helena sah ihnen noch nach, dann seufzte sie ihren Monolog, der ziemlich kurz war und in dem noch die Idee, den Fluchtplan an Demetrius zu verpetzen, fehlte. Dadurch hatte Don ihn aber viel niedergeschlagener halten können. Das verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Und vielleicht sollte in dieser Variante ja auch Puck seine Finger im Spiel haben und Helena erst noch auf diesen Plan bringen? Jedenfalls ging sie nun schlüssiger Weise den Weg, den sie gekommen war, also durchs Parkett.  
  
Hippolyta sah ihr nach, dann reckte sie die Hände gen Himmel. Es folgte der Monolog, von dem mir Allan schon erzählt und den Don über weite Strecken hin aus Macbeth entlehnt hatte. Ich erkannte ganze Passagen wieder und musste an jene gruselige Situation denken, als Sherlock im Rausch den Hexenkessel deklamiert hatte, und ich völlig ratlos gewesen war, was er genommen haben könnte!  
„Deine Rache, schwarze Artemis, beschwör ich!  
Mein Volk zu retten und zu schirmen  
gab ich Stolz und Krone hin, ließ mich als Beute  
vom Unterdrücker in die Fremde führen und dachte  
Schande und Spott zu tragen um der Schwestern willen.  
Doch was mir hier zur Ohren kommt,  
entflammt den Amazonenzorn aufs Neu!  
Kommt, Kommt, ihr Geister,  
Die ihr auf Mordgedanken lauscht, entweiht mich,  
Füllt mich vom Wirbel bis zur Zeh, randvoll,  
Mit wilder Grausamkeit! Verdickt mein Blut,  
Sperrt jeden Weg und Eingang dem Erbarmen,  
Daß kein anklopfend Mahnen der Natur  
Den grimmen Vorsatz lähmt, noch friedlich hemmt  
Vom Mord die Hand! Kommt an die Weibesbrust,  
Trinkt Galle statt der Milch, ihr Morddämonen,  
Wo ihr auch harrt in unsichtbarem Wesen  
Auf Unheil der Natur! Komm, schwarze Nacht,  
Umwölk dich mit dem dicksten Dampf der Hölle,  
Daß nicht mein scharfes Messer sieht die Wunde,  
Die es geschlagen, noch der Himmel,  
Durchschauend aus des Dunkels Vorhang, rufe:  
Halt, halt! – “  
Schon während der letzten Worte hatte flink wie ein Äffchen Puck von jenseits der Terrasse die imaginären Palastmauern erklommen und kletterte nun behände hinter der Amazone und halb von einer Säule verborgen, unbemerkt von den Wachen auf die Szene. Er streckte die Arme in die Richtung der beiden Männer aus und vollführte mit jeder Hand eine Bewegung, als wolle er aus dieser Entfernung etwas von ihren Hinterköpfen abziehen, worauf die beiden Wachen synchron die Köpfe nach vorne sacken ließen, da sie anscheinend in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt worden sein sollten.  
Hm, müssten denn da nicht eigentlich Köpfe rollen, wenn die beiden auf ihrem Posten einschlafen? fragte ich mich.   
Doch Puck ließ mir keine Zeit, über die Plotholes von Don oder dem alten Shake nachzudenken.  
„Halt, halt! Du sagst es selbst!“ rief er.  
Hippolyta sah verwundert aber furchtlos drein, bis der Naturgeist mit beiden Händen kurz und graziös überkreuz vor seinem eigenen Gesicht herumwedelte wie eine orientalische Tänzerin – anscheinend sollte das der Zauber sein, der ihn für die Sterblichen sichtbar macht.  
„Dich rief ich nicht, wer immer du auch seist!  
S'ist Zeit, dass wir gleich den Gehorsamen der Danaiden  
uns von der Männer Joch befreien!“ entschied Hippolyta scharf.  
Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sollten 49 der 50 Töchter des Danaos ihrem Vater darin gehorcht haben, ihre Ehemänner in der Hochzeitsnacht umzubringen. Und die waren obendrein auch noch alle Cousinen und Cousins…  
  
  
Puck schlug angeberisch die Arme ineinander und fragte herausfordernd:  
„Dünkt dir denn Hermien würde frei und froh,  
wenn du Lysandern meucheltest?!  
Und was widerführe deinen Schwestern in Themiskyra, wenn du dich des Theseus entledigst?“  
Hippolyta sackte förmlich ein Stückchen in sich zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie da eben einen ganz schlechten Plan gefasst hatte. Sie schämte sich, das war zutiefst überzeugend und brauchte keine Worte.  
Erwartete Don ernsthaft, dass sein Publikum wusste, dass der Stadtstaat der Amazonen Themiskyra geheißen haben soll? Aber wahrscheinlich gab es ein Programmheft –   
Warte! Ein Programmheft!? Danach sollte ich auch noch fragen!  
  
Puck fuhr fort:  
„So komme mit auf meine Reise!  
Man wird dich nicht vermissen hier  
Ich zeig die Liebe dir auf meine Weise!  
Nimm meine Hand, ich helfe dir!  
Ich will dir einen Zauber schenken,  
den Theseus von dir abzulenken.  
Darauf wird er dich ziehen lassen  
und Lieb zu einer andern fassen!“  
  
  
Sie ergriff die dargebotene Hand des Waldgeistes und er machte eine fließende Bewegung mit der Hand, woraufhin Hippolytas Ketten fielen, weil die Manschetten um ihre Fesseln sich auf einmal aufklappten. Das überraschte mich natürlich, aber ich bemerkte, dass nicht weit von mir ein paar aufmerksame Gestalten ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatten: Zwei mit Fernbedienungen und eine hatte mit richtigen Metallketten gerasselt!   
So trat das ungleiche Paar an den Rand der Terrasse und dann – sprangen sie hinunter!  
  
Übrigens:  
Damals stand für mich außer Frage, dass sie, vor den Augen des Publikums verborgen, einfach auf einer weichen Matte landen mussten.   
Bei einer späteren Gelegenheit wäre ich da im Traum nicht drauf gekommen! Doch dann sollte mein Blickwinkel ein gänzlich anderer sein.   
Und ich sollte von dem Menschen betrogen werden, dem ich am meisten vertraute.  
Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.  
  
Da sich der Vorhang langsam schloss, machte ich mich auf den Weg, nach hinten. Dabei nickte ich den beiden mit den Fernbedienungen zu und wisperte: „Hübscher Trick!“  
Inzwischen wurden Statuen und Möbel von der Bühne geschoben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere spielt die zweite Szene bei dem Zimmermann Peter Quince zuhause.  
Die Podien wurden alle wieder auf normales Bühnenniveau gebracht und hinter der Terrasse kam nun tatsächlich die erwartete Weichbodenmatte zum Vorschein, die quietschblau war und von der Gillian und Gavin nun gemütlich herunterkletterten.  
Plötzlich begannen die Säulen zu wackeln – sie schwankten – nein, schwangen hin und her! Und dann kapierte ich es. Hier lief nichts schief, diese Teile der Kulisse wurden einfach in den Schnürboden raufgezogen.   
Oh, verdammt! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.   
Auf diese Idee war ich überhaupt noch nicht gekommen!   
Es brauchte niemand abzustürzen, es konnte auch einfach ein Stück Kulisse auf jemanden drauffallen! – Genau wie dieser Scheinwerfer, der ja auch nicht wirklich von der Beleuchtungsbrücke gekommen war, konnte man ja auch beliebige andere Gegenstände hinunterwerfen! Wieso war ich nicht früher darauf gekommen?!  
Und diese Fernbedienungen?!  
Klar, das war heute im Grunde nichts erstaunliches mehr: Autoschlösser, Garagentore – das hier wahren wahrscheinlich zwei Elektromagnete – aber trotzdem! Was könnte man mit einer solchen Fernbedienung und durch ein wenig Tüftelei nicht für heimtückische Mordfallen basteln können! Sollten uns die zwei vergleichsweise plumpen Aktionen, unter denen Arabella zu leiden gehabt hatte, einfach bloß in die Irre führen? Würde der eigentliche Anschlag viel subtiler und raffinierter sein? Hatte ich mir diese Frage nicht schon angesichts der Information gestellt dass Zac ein Schlosser oder Mechaniker war? – Genau. Das war alles zu viel für mein kleines Gehirn.  
Aber wozu das?! Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Wenn man einen pfiffigen Mordplan hat, dann stößt man doch nicht zuvor vier Dutzend Leute mit der Nase darauf, dass da überhaupt irgendeine Gefahr lauert!  
  
Sherlock, ich versteh das nicht! Du?  
   
Für einen Moment war der Impuls, ihn sofort anzurufen, fast übermächtig, doch dann sagte ich mir, dass das total überflüssig sei. Er hatte gewiss längst im Blick, dass man natürlich alles Mögliche vom Schnürboden werfen könnte und auch schon an Fernbedienungen gedacht – und ich würde mich allenfalls blamieren, es war auch so schon niederschmetternd genug, dass ich so ein Aha-Erlebnis gehabt hatte, als die Säulen hochgezogen wurden und dass mir bereits entwickelte Theorien wieder entfallen waren!  
Ich kam mir ziemlich dumm vor, während ich den eingeschlagenen Weg fortsetzte und trotzdem versuchte, niemandem ein Hindernis zu sein.  
Von der Seitenbühne wurde eine Konstruktion hereingerollt, die an eine überdimensionierte Puppenstube erinnerte, ein ganz aus Holz gefertigtes Interieur, jedoch nicht wie üblich ohne eine der langen Wände, sondern wie diagonal durchgeschnitten und so ausgerichtet, dass sich die eine Ecke in der Mitte der Bühne befand, von wo aus die Wände in einem leicht stumpfen Winkel ausbreiteten. Das gleichschenklige Dreieck, das so als Zimmerboden entstand, war vergleichsweise klein. Dorthin wurden nun noch ein paar schlichte aber doch sehr ordentlich und stabil aussehende Möbel gestellt – wie man sie im Hause eines Zimmermannes wohl erwarten würde.  
Wieder spähte ich in den Schnürboden hinauf, doch man konnte dort kaum etwas erkennen – dieses Mal, weil die Beleuchtungsbrücke blendete.   
Gott, kam ich mir blöd vor…!  
„Ehm, John…!“ räusperte sich jemand hinter mir.  
„Oh, sorry…“ nun war ich doch etwas im Weg. Und ich hatte gedacht, nachdem ich wieder in normalen Klamotten steckte und Make-Up und Brüste los war, könne es nicht mehr peinlicher werden!  
Auf der Seitenbühne wurden die soeben abgebauten Möbel und Statuen verstaut, den Eros schoben zwei nach draußen auf den Flur. Bäume und Büsche wurden in den Vordergrund gerückt, weil man sie in der ersten Szene des Zweiten Aktes benötigen würde. Quince mit den Manuskripten und einer Schreibfeder, begleitet von Bottom, der zwei Kerzen hielt, betraten die Bühne. Sie ließen sich schon mal in der Szene nieder.  
  
Trotzdem wollte ich mir nun doch noch diesen hintersten Teil der Bühne ansehen. Viel Platz war da nicht zwischen diesem schwarzen Samtvorhang und einer alten Backsteinmauer. Es gab, wie an manchen anderen Stellen auch, einen Feuerlöscher und eine Art Wandschrank mit der Aufschrift Löschdecke und eine große einfache weiß-schwarze Wanduhr.  
Unschlüssig zückte ich mein Handy und simste an Sherlock: Wann können wir reden?  
Es dauerte ein wenig, dann kam als Antwort: Pause SH.  
Hast du gesehen, dass sie Fernbedienungen benutzt haben, um Hippolytas Fesseln zu öffnen? Was man damit alles anstellen könnte! schrieb ich.  
Ja. Ganz anders als das, was jemand mit Bella gemacht hat. SH  
Was Neues bei dir? wollte ich wissen  
Nein. Schreib dir alles auf, was du beobachtet hast, auch wenn es dir noch so unwichtig erscheint. SH  
Okay, textete ich zurück.  
  
Weitere Angehörige der Handwerkertruppe sammelten sich nun auf der Seitenbühne, die Frau, die mit den Ketten gerasselt hatte, nahm sich nun eine Holzkiste mit einem Deckel vor, deren Wände eine Falz hatten.  
„Wird das die Tür?“ fragte ich.  
Sie grinste und schlug zur Bestätigung den Deckel zu. Es klang wirklich nach einer Tür.  
  
Ich überlegte, mal meinen Standort zu wechseln und ins Parkett zu gehen, also schlüpfte ich seitlich hinter dem Vorhang hervor und lief über die Rampe bis zu der kleinen Treppe. Don sah mir lächelnd entgegen, wobei mir seine weißen Zähne in dem dunklen Gesicht auffielen. Ich beschloss, mich kurz neben ihn zu setzen.  
„Hey, das ist wirklich beeindruckend!“ sagte ich. „Und dann das mit Hippolytas Ketten! Elektromagnete?“  
„Ehm, kann sein“, grinste er. „Ich bin da völlig unbedarft.“  
„Und…habt ihr die ausgeliehen oder hat die jemand von euch gebastelt?“ erkundigte ich mich.    
„Ja, also besser gesagt, eine von den Sisters. Ich glaube, es ist Leslie, aber frag mal Penny danach.“  
Leslie? Ausgerechnet! Sie hatte die Rolle, die keiner wollte! Sollte es dann doch so einfach sein?!  
„Leslie Morton? Ist sie Elektrikerin oder so was?“  
„Anscheinend.“  
„Eine undankbare Rolle, dieser Egeus…“, bemerkte ich.  
„Naja, muss auch sein…“  
Okay, da muss ich wohl deutlicher werden, stellte ich fest: „Du denkst nicht, dass sie vielleicht lieber was anderes spielen würde?“  
Er wandte sich mit großen Augen zu mir um. „Du denkst, Leslie?!“  
„Don! Irgendwer muss es ja doch sein!“  
„Aber sicher nicht Leslie!“ fauchte es schräg hinter mir.  
„Hallo, Sharon“, sagte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen.  
  
„Okay, wir müssen weitermachen“, sagte Don und lehnte sich vor zu dem Regiepult, einem Brett das auf die Rückenlehnen vor ihm montiert war und sprach ins Mikrophon: „Schön. Also einen längeren Umbau möchte ich dem Publikum nicht zumuten, auch wenn die Zwischenspiele es hoffentlich unterhaltsamer machen werden.“  
  
Zwischenspiele? dachte ich, was denn jetzt auf einmal für Zwischenspiele?! – Und was war überhaupt mit dem Gewusel hinter geschlossenem Vorhang während des Umbaus? Ein unübersichtliches Gewühl zwischen Statuen, Möbeln, künstlichen Bäumen und so weiter. Wenn ein Killer schnell und lautlos zuschlagen konnte, wäre es kein Problem, es währenddessen zu machen. Allerdings, hier hatten wir es wohl kaum mit einem Profi zu tun…  
  
Andererseits…, wer weiß…!  
  
Don gab den Befehl, mit der ersten Rüpelszene zu beginnen. Jetzt fühlte ich mich nervös und wollte mich so bald wie möglich mit Sherlock besprechen können.  
Vielleicht würde ich diese Szene beim nächsten Mal genießen können, doch jetzt erwartete ich ihr Ende voller Ungeduld und überlegte, Sherlock eine weitere SMS zu schicken – aber direkt neben den Regisseuren? Das schien mir etwas dreist!  
Der Platz in der Stube wirkte tatsächlich sehr beengt, so dass sich die Frage, wie diese Herrschaften denn bloß auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen sein sollten, im Wald zu proben, doch nicht mehr so aufdrängte, wie ich das bisher immer gesehen hatte.  
Nick Bottom sah zu, wie Peter Quince sich bemühte, die losen Blätter für jeden Darsteller bereitzulegen. Doch seine Hände zitterten und es fiel ihm immer wieder etwas auf den Boden, worauf Bottom ihm zu Hilfe kam. Versehentlich – oder auch weniger versehentlich – bekam er dabei die Hand des Hobbydramatikers zu fassen und sie sahen einander schüchtern-verliebt an. Dann legte Bottom ordentlich die Manuskripte auf den solide aussehenden Tisch und Quince beobachtete ihn dabei gerührt und lüstern zugleich – zumal Bottom seinen Arsch unnötig rausstreckte, wenn er sich vorbeugte…  
Man hörte ein Klopfen und das Geräusch einer Tür, ehe die vier anderen der Gruppe links hinter der Stube hervorkamen um diese nun zu betreten.  
Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass es keinerlei Begrüßung gibt. Aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie vor Beginn der Szene stattgefunden haben soll – aber so wirkte es, als läge das an Peters Nervosität, dass er sofort fragt, ob die Truppe komplett sei. Überhaupt – er muss ziemlich neben sich stehen, um nicht bis sechs zählen zu können! Jetzt ergab das auch einen Sinn, dass Bottom ihm sagt, wie er vorgehen soll und wieso er das Stück lobt, ohne es gelesen zu haben. Sogar ich muss mir eingestehen, dass das irgendwie niedlich ist.  
Oh, bitte?! Wirklich? Färben die hier jetzt schon ab auf mich?  
  
Quince sagte unsicher: “Also schön…  ich nenne das Stück – also, das ist jetzt noch der Arbeitstitel…die höchst klägliche Komödie und der höchst grausame Tod des Pyramus und der Thisbe…“  
Und Bottom bekräftigt: „Ein großartiges Werk! Und es wird zum Brüllen komisch!“  
  
Der Ausdruck Arbeitstitel brachte mich zum Grinsen und auch die Blicke der Darsteller, die gleich folgten, waren unbezahlbar: Quince, weil er doch weiß, dass Bottom noch nichts davon gelesen hat, und dann die anderen vier, weil sie schon den Titel ganz grauenhaft finden…!  
  
Dann schloss sich der Dialog an, in dem Quince Bottom seine Rolle erklärt und an dem ich von ein paar Strichen abgesehen keine Eingriffe von Dons Seite erkennen konnte.  
Dann kam Francis Flute an die Reihe, der Thisbe spielen sollte.  
„Was ist Thisbe? Ein umherstreifender Ritter?“  
Quince räusperte sich nervös und rechnete offenbar mit Entrüstung und Widerstand: „Es handelt sich um... den Love Interest des Pyramus, eine liebreizende Jungfer…“  
Direkt schade, dass ich es schon gewusst hatte: Flute war ganz begeistert von dieser Aussicht und stolzierte nun wie eine Bilderbuchschwuchtel vor allen anderen auf und ab.  
„Ein Weibsbild darf ich sein? Ein holdes Fräulein, das in Samt und Seide geht, zierlich die Füße voreinander setzt? Eine sanfte Schöne mit einer Stimme wie Frühlingswind, mit artig gedrehten Locken und klirrenden Armreifen? Ein Wesen voller Anmut, das lieblich tanzend durch sein Leben geht?  
Sagt, darf ich rote Farbe mir auf Wang und Lippe legen?  
Mit Kohle umranden mein Aug und mein Antlitz mit Mehl bestäuben, dass es Alabaster gleicht?  
Oh, tausend Dank, mein edler Freund!“ Er schloss mit einen anmutigen Knicks.  
Bottom drängte sich entrüstet vor:  
„Was? Das alles darf er? Peter! Gib mir die Thisbe! Ich will mit 'ner monströs zierlichen Stimme reden: «Thisne, Thisne! »“ dann fuhr er im Falsett fort: „«Ach Pyramus, mein Liebster schön! Dein Thisbchen schön und Fräulein schön!»  
Quince sah tatsächlich verwirrt und wie hin- und hergerissen aus. Er war wirklich schwer verknallt in den Weber.  
„Nein, nein! Du… Du musst den Pyramus spielen, mein Held in schimmernder Rüstung – äh, ich meine, der… tragische Liebhaber, dessen Herz keinen Kompromiss kennt…, der Traummann…  
und, Flute, du, die zierliche Thisbe.   
Ihr könnt doch nicht beide das Fräulein geben.  
Mrs Robin Starveling, Sie, meine Verehrteste, müssen natürlich Thisbes Mutter spielen…“   
Er unterstrich dieses „Urteil“ durch einen demonstrativen Handkuss und fuhr fort: „Tom Snout, der Kesselflicker!“  
  
Mrs Starveling erhob ihre Stimme und vermeldete frostig: „Nein.   
Danke, aber NEIN danke!“  
„Äh? W-was?“ fragte Quince verdattert.  
„Immer muss ich diese – Matronen spielen! In meinem richtigen Leben stehe ich mehr meinen Mann als ihr alle zusammen! Lasst mich doch einen Mann spielen! Wenn’s sein muss auch einen Vater – gramgebeugt, aber gefasst…   
Abgesehen davon – auch wenn ich groß bin und …etwas mollig – ich bin auch nur drei Jahre älter als Flute – da kann ich kaum seine – ihre Mutter sein! Oder Vater…!“  
Dann hellte sich ihr finsteres Gesicht schlagartig auf und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen an Sherlock erinnert – das sah oft genauso theatralisch aus, wenn er gerade eine Erleuchtung hatte!  
„Oder eine Amazone!“ rief sie.  
„Sollte nicht überhaupt eine Amazone in dem Stück vorkommen? Unsere neue Herzogin ist doch eine! Wir könnten ihr damit zeigen, dass wir deshalb nichts gegen sie haben, sondern…sondern uns das…interessiert, beeindruckt…!  
Naja, mich jedenfalls… FRAUENPOWER!!! – Yeah!“  
Man konnte so richtig sehen, wie Quince allmählich zu verzweifeln drohte.  
„Das… ist ein ausgezeichnetes Argument…aber…  
Naja, es gibt in dieser Geschichte keine Amazone…  
Es ist eine Sage aus dem alten Babylon, die darauf hinausläuft, dass das Blut der Liebenden, die unter einem Baum gemeinsam sterben, die Beeren dieses Baumes dunkel färben – also... vorher sollen Maulbeeren nämlich weiß gewesen sein…  
Bis auf Bottom rollten alle anderen dem Publikum zugewandt genervt die Augen – sie fanden den Stoff ziemlich unpassend… Bottom dagegen musterte Quince mitleidig von der Seite.  
Nun sprang Snout mit der Idee ein, er könne doch Thisbes Mutter sein, worüber sich Bottom schon wieder ärgerte und nun vorschlug: „Ich hab eine formidable Idee! Lass mich Pyrrha sein! Der Thisben treuliche Liebste. Zwei holde Maiden werden die Herzen der edlen Herrschaften doppelt rühren! Sie könnte ja eine Amazone sein!“  
So hatte Don seine spätere Variante schon geschickt vorbereitet. Umso verblüffender war, dass er dann wieder Originaltext unterbrachte, wenn Quince protestierte: „Aber du KANNST keine Rolle spielen als den Pyramus. Denn Pyramus ist ein Mann mit einem süßen Gesicht, ein hübscher Mann, wie man ihn nur an Festtagen verlangen kann, ein scharmanter, artiger Kavalier. Derhalben musst du platterdings den Pyramus spielen.“  
„Ach, so ist das also! Du findest es nicht richtig, wenn eine Frau eine Frau liebt – und wohl auch nicht, dass zwei Männer ein Paar sein können?“ Er versuchte, empört zu wirken, aber eigentlich war er gekränkt und enttäuscht. „Wie spießig! Das hätt ich nicht gedacht! Du siehst mich tief enttäuscht, „Meister“ Quince!“  
Sie sind wirklich gut, dachte ich, es wirkt ziemlich überzeugend – und ich dachte, dass ich mir stundenlanges Geleier und Gestammel anhören müsste!  
„Liebt doch alle wen Ihr wollt!“ rief der Dichter verzweifelt. „Aber diese Geschichte geht nun mal so und es soll eine Hochzeit schmücken, bei der ein Mann eine Frau heiratet!“  
„Die, wie man hört, als Kriegsgefangene verschleppt wurde! Sie ließ sich aus der Mitte ihrer Schwestern reißen! Eine Königin, die sich ergab, dem Morden Einhalt zu gebieten!“ regte sich Bottom pathetisch auf und schlug entrüstet die Arme ineinander.  
„Sehr richtig!“ pflichtete ihm Flute bei: „Sie opfert sich als Geisel, als Pfand, um ihr Amazonenvolk zu schützen. Was meint ihr? Kann sie mit dem argen Weiberhelden, dem grausamen Tyrannen ihr Glück finden?!“ spottete er.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht!“ beantwortete die einzige Frau die rhetorische Frage. „Und grad heute hab ich gehört, er habe einer Patriziertochter mit Kloster oder Hinrichtung gedroht, wenn sie sich dem Willen ihres Vaters widersetzt, weil sie einen anderen liebt, als den vorgesehenen Bräutigam! Dabei ist ihr Freund aus genauso gutem Hause! Es ist eine Schande! Theseus sollte einen – wie nennt man das noch – ? einen Präzedenzfall daraus machen und das rückständige Gesetz endlich abschaffen!  
Peter Quince sah nun wirklich bedauernswert aus. Alle waren gegen ihn, sogar allen voran Bottom, der nun quasi das Projekt für tot erklärte.  
Hoffentlich kein böses Omen…  
Wie? Fange ich jetzt auch schon mit diesem Aberglauben an?  
  
„So wartet doch! Bottom! Ich hab’s doch nicht so gemeint, Kumpel! – Snout! Lasst uns das doch ausdiskutiern…!  
Snug, Mrs Starveling – jetzt wartet doch mal, Jungs – äh, und Mädel…!  
Ich lass mir – “  
Die Box, die das Geräusch der Tür, die der letzte wütend hinter sich zuschlägt, kam zum Einsatz, während der unglückliche Stückeschreiber, seine Truppe zurückzuhalten versucht.  
„…was einfallen…“ Er ließ resigniert die Arme sinken.  
Ja, was ist mit diesem…„Jack Spear“ – wie hieß er noch? Melrose Firth, richtig…  
  
Dann wurde die Bühne schlagartig finster und im nächsten Moment ging links neben der kleinen Stube das Licht an. Dort stand Quince vor einer Leinwand, so dass man nur seine Silhouette sah, die sich vor einem Farbverlauf wie vor einem Sonnenuntergang abhob. Er hielt dabei die Schreibfeder und Papier in den Händen.  
„Oh, Thalia, Dichtermuse! Hab Erbarmen!  
Dem Poeten – hilf dem Armen,  
der sich in hundert Nächten den süßen Schlaf verbot!  
Dies Stück zu schreiben – hilf ihm aus der Not!  
Die Liebe wollt ich preisen und besingen  
und muss dabei mein eignes Herz bezwingen!  
Als Dank schlägt Unverständnis mir entgegen!  
Wo ich doch selbst der Lieb erlegen!“  
  
Erneuter Blackout.  
  
„Perfekt! Umbau!“ rief Don.  
„Macht ihr nach dem zweiten oder dritten Akt Pause?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Nach dem Dritten.  
Oder meinst du jetzt bei den Proben?“  
  
Oh, Shit…! dachte ich: Es gibt keine Pause!  
   
Also holte ich trotz Dons tadelndem Blick mein Handy hervor und rief Sherlock an.  
„Wir müssen uns treffen!“ erklärte ich ohne Umschweife. „Wusstest du, dass Leslie Elektrikerin ist oder so? Und dass es irgendwelche Zwischenspiele gibt, um den Umbau zu überbrücken? Überhaupt, die Umbauphasen. Die sind…problematisch! Und ich finde, wir sollten das Programmheft sehen – es gibt doch bestimmt eines!“  
„Gut, ich komme ans Inspizientenpult. Vielleicht redest du inzwischen mit diesem Bernie“, antwortete Sherlock und legte auf.   
  
Ich hatte schon das Treppchen erreicht und schob mein Nokia zusammen und verstaute es wieder in der Hosentasche, während ich auf die Rampe stieg und hinter den Vorhang schlüpfte – gerade wurde mir klar, dass ich doch nach links gemusst hätte und nicht nach rechts, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas auf mich zukommen sah. Da traf es mich auch schon – was immer es war.   
  
Ein Schmerz zuckte durch meine Schläfe und dann kippte ich hilflos in die Finsternis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	262. My Midsummer's Nightmare

 

  
  
Schaukel  
Grell  
Stechen  
Schief…  
…violett…?  
  
Im ersten Moment konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, so als wäre ich schwachsinnig geworden, vielleicht – aber wer kann sich das schon vorstellen und es dann auch noch beurteilen und beschreiben?  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich gerade ein Stöhnen abgesondert hatte.  
  
Nachdem mich irgendetwas Massives gerammt hatte, hatte ich nur noch ein entferntes aber zweifellos laut gebrülltes „STOPP!“ gehört. Danach war ich offenbar k.o. gegangen.  
  
So etwas Bescheuertes, ich hatte doch gerade festgestellt gehabt, dass so ein Umbau nicht ungefährlich war, und dann platzte ich da einfach gedankenlos mitten rein...  
  
„Er ist mir einfach vor den Tisch gelaufen – sozusagen!“   
Am Timbre allein hätte ich die Stimme, die mehr als sechs Fuß über mir schwebte, nicht wiedererkannt, zumal sie nun sicher höher und angespannter war als normal, aber der leichte Akzent brachte mich darauf, dass es Thor sein musste. Irgendeine Hand war da an meinem rechten Oberarm.  
„John? John hörst du mich?“ fragte es leise kaum mehr als einen Fuß entfernt von meinem rechten Ohr.  
„Ganz ruhig, okay? Der Arzt ist unterwegs!“  
Allan.  
Er klang besorgt und irgendwie auch zerknirscht, bemühte sich aber, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Da kamen sie wegen einer Notfallausrüstung und Erster-Hilfe-Anleitung zu mir – und wenige Tage später…! – Sehr witzig!  
  
„Ich hätte ihn wohl warnen sollen…“, hörte ich Don betreten murmeln. „Du kannst nichts dafür...!“ Letzteres musste wohl Thor gelten.  
  
Es war mir peinlich und das Letzte was ich jetzt wollte, war, diesen Fall noch zu verkomplizieren und die Ermittlungen zu erschweren – und schon gar nicht, auf unrühmliche Weise im Mittelpunkt stehen.  
Äh...  
Liegen!  
Ich wollte so rasch wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommen und hier verschwinden, damit es weitergehen konnte.  
Als ich mich dazu zwang, die Augen zu öffnen, stach mir das Licht förmlich hinein. Lauter Gesichter über mir – von allen Seiten und unterschiedlich weit entfernt, die weiter oben standen auf dem Kopf, die von der Seite kamen, lagen waagerecht oder schräg. Alle starrten mich an. Ich erschrak auch ein wenig vor etwas Kupferfarbenem, das so dicht an meinem Gesicht war, dass ich es nicht scharf sehen konnte: Eine rote Locke berührte fast meine Nase. Lange Haare, Ketten und ähnliches schienen aus allen Richtungen auf mich zu zu ragen, als ob sie wie Zeigefinger auf mich hinwiesen. Das war irgendwie gruselig und es irritierte meinen ohnehin angeschlagenen Gleichgewichtssinn. Ich musste da weg!   
  
„Gott! Hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt! Wie fühlst du dich? Ist es –    
Hey! Liegenbleiben!“ unterbrach sich Allan und legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern. „Deine Pupillen sehen zwar normal aus, aber vielleicht ist es doch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Siehst du Doppelbilder…? Ist dir übel?“ erkundigte er sich.  
Ich musste schmunzeln: „Du klingst wie ein Sanitäter aus einem Fernsehkrimi…“ Sicher hatte er auch schon meinen Puls gefühlt.  
„Beweg dich besser nicht; du musst einen ganz schönen Stoß seitlich gegen den Kopf bekommen haben – vielleicht ist was mit deiner Halswirbelsäule…“   
„Es…geht mir gut…“, protestierte ich genervt und richtete mich noch etwas vorsichtig auf. Mit der Wirbelsäule selbst war sicher nichts, aber er hatte nicht ganz unrecht, ich verspüre ein Ziehen links daneben vom Hinterkopf bis hinunter zum Ansatz den Kapuzenmuskels.  
  
„Was ist hier los!?“ drang auf einmal Sherlocks Stimme an mein Ohr, herrisch, ein wenig empört. Anscheinend hatte er gerade eben die Seitenbühne betreten und statt mich in der Nähe des Inspizientenpultes vorzufinden, musste er sich darüber wundern, dass der Umbau unterbrochen worden war und alle mehr oder weniger betreten untätig herumstanden. Ich kam mir vor wie der letzte Trottel! Der Detektiv bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Wald dieser „Darsteller mit Umbauverpflichtung“, um dann auf der Lichtung auf der anderen Seite des Bühnenportals mich am Boden hocken zu sehen und neben mir Allan, der unschlüssig meinen Rücken stützte.  
„Wieso – ?  
John! Was ist passiert!?“ Es war, als hätte er zwei verschiedene Stimmen – oder, sagen wir, mehrere Register. Als er mich am Boden erblickte, erstarrte er für einen Moment und seine Augen weiteten sich. Seine Stimme verlor augenblicklich an Kraft und Härte, klang sogar ein wenig hauchig und erschrocken.   
Es war rührend das zu erleben –   
aber doch bitte nicht vor all diesen…, du weißt schon…!  
  
Ich versuchte hochzukommen, ehe er bei mir wäre, aber das war aussichtslos, obwohl mir nun auch noch Don zu Hilfe kam. Genaugenommen, machte ich es durch meine Hast noch schlimmer, denn nun lief es darauf hinaus, dass mich Don mehr oder weniger auf die Füße stellte und mich dann sozusagen Sherlock in die Hände drückte. So jedenfalls kam es mir vor, als ich mich ihm dicht gegenüber wiederfand, seine Unterarme stützend unter meine gelegt. Eine halbe Umarmung.  
  
„Es ist nichts, ich war einfach unvorsichtig…ist okay…“  
„Er kam urplötzlich hinter den Vorhang und Thor trug halt gerade an genau der Stelle den Tisch von der Bühne – “, erklärte Collin.  
Dummerweise spürte ich in dem Moment, dass ich schwankte, und beeilte mich, mich wieder gerade aufzurichten.  
„John!?“ fragte Sherlock besorgt.  
Hinter mir kam etwas unsanft Holz auf dem Boden auf und ich hatte aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, dass Don einen Stuhl hinter mich gestellt hatte.  
„Setz dich hin“, befahl Sherlock sanft.  
„Ich bin okay!“ behauptete ich. Es klang allerdings kläglich, was jedoch nicht an meiner physischen Verfassung lag, sondern weil mir die Situation so unangenehm war! Kein Wunder, dass ich nun erst recht auf diesen Stuhl genötigt wurde.  
„Wo bleibt Dr Patel?“ brüllte Don.  
„…nicht so laut…“, entfuhr es mir.  
Sherlock stand über mich gebeugt und hatte jetzt die Hände an meinen Schultern. Dieser durchdringende Blick! Er sah drein, wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei seinem zu wilden Spiel plötzlich feststellen muss, dass er seinen Spielkameraden verletzt hat.  
„Du musst mich nicht festhalten. Is ja gut – Jetzt lasst mich doch endlich Platz machen, damit der Umbau weitergehen kann!“ stöhnte ich beschämt.  
„Okay, eh, Allan", sagte Don, "zeig doch den beiden, wo das Schlafzimmer ist. Sie werden ja vielleicht sowieso hier übernachten."  
  
Das WAS?! NEIN!! Auf gar keinen Fall!!! – Hilfe! dachte ich.  
  
Doch Sherlock sagte: „Gut. Er sollte sich wirklich noch eine Weile hinlegen.“ Damit ließ er meine Schultern los, aber nur, um mir anschließend gleich buchstäblich unter die Arme zu greifen.   
„Ich schaff das schon, Sherlock…“, protestierte ich, aber meine Stimme klang keineswegs entrüstet, dazu rührte mich seine Fürsorglichkeit gerade viel zu sehr, so peinlich mir das Schauspiel, das wir boten, auch war.  
Dankbar fand ich an seiner Schulter Halt und Allan setzte sich in Bewegung. Ich spürte Sherlocks Arm in meinem Rücken. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass ich nicht stürzen konnte, sonst hätte ich mich jetzt doch noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen gefühlt.  
Verlegen lächelte ich zu ihm hinauf. „Danke…“  
Während des kurzen Weges, merkte ich, dass ich nun doch leicht außer Atem geriet und sich in meinem Kopf nun ein schmerzhaftes Pochen einnistete. Im Übrigen erinnerte mich, wie ich mich gerade fühlte, jetzt stark die Sache mit dem Schleudertrauma.  
  
Das sogenannte Schlafzimmer lag jenseits des ehemaligen Raucherzimmers auf der anderen Seite der Toiletten, dazwischen war noch eine Abstellkammer.   
Ein Schlafzimmer war es deshalb, weil am Boden drei Matratzen und zwei Isomatten lagen, zwischen denen ein paar Kisten als Nachttische dienten. Einige Schlafsäcke – teils ordentlich zusammengerollt, teils achtlos zerwühlt – und Verpackungsmüll im Papierkorb neben dem eine beträchtliche Anzahl leerer Flaschen stand, zeugten davon, dass in letzter Zeit ein paar der Darsteller hier überachtet hatten. Bei einem der Fenster stand ein Tisch mit sechs Stühlen, von denen einer unter einem himmelblauen Etwas verschwand.  
Sherlock steuerte die am saubersten und neuesten aussehende Matratze an und ging dann sogar in die Knie, um mich möglichst behutsam darauf abladen zu können.  
„Er braucht eine Decke. Ich glaube, er hat einen kleinen Schock…“, sagte er zu Allan.  
Dieser nickte. „Nehmt einstweilen unseren Schlafsack...“  
  
Ich hatte mich unterdessen auf dem provisorischen Krankenbett ausgestreckt und dabei feststellen müssen, dass es wohl doch angebracht war, dass ich mich etwas schonte. Die Aussicht, jetzt fast vollständig unter dem Schlafsack der Chandlers zu verschwinden, ließ allerdings eine gehörige Dosis Adrenalin in meine Adern schießen und ich japste unwillkürlich nach Luft – was die anderen beiden glücklicherweise nicht merkten, weil sie gerade mit besagtem Schlafsack beschäftigt waren, den Allan offenbar zum auslüften über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte, von dem er ihn nun herbei holte.  
„Ich – ich hab keinen Schock!“ protestierte ich verspätet. „Mir ist das bloß peinlich…“  
„Ich seh mal nach, wo der Arzt bleibt… und ob ich etwas Eis auftreiben kann…“, sagte Allan und ließ uns allein.  
Sherlock breitete das riesige, himmelblaue Etwas über mich und hockte sich neben mich.  
  
Gut, dass sie einen Doppelschlafsack haben – wäre es der von Allan, wäre er wahrscheinlich pink, …oder es wäre eine Disneyprinzessin drauf…  
...ob es große Schlafsäcke mit solchen Motiven gibt…? Eher nicht, oder…? überlegte ich und stellte fest, dass solche Gedankengänge jetzt doch etwas beängstigend waren. Vielleicht hatte ich doch mehr abbekommen, als ich dachte…   
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“ erkundigte Sherlock sich noch immer ein wenig beunruhigt.  
„Ist okay, Sherlock, wirklich. Ich kann nur ganz kurz weg gewesen sein und jetzt ist mir ein kleines bisschen schwindlig. Das vergeht gleich wieder…“  
Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen. Okay, wahrscheinlich ist mir doch anzusehen, dass ich es herunterspiele, dachte ich gleichfalls ein wenig verärgert.  
„Bist du denn sicher, dass es ein Missgeschick war? Kein Anschlag, um uns abzulenken, oder so etwas?“  
„Ach, woher denn! Ich bin hinter den Vorhang geschlüpft und – Peng! Das war einfach nur saublöd!“  
„Aber du – “  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
„Ja?“ fragte der Detektiv laut. Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf war ziemlich unangenehm – nur gut, dass es bloß ein einsilbiges Wort war!  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet. „Ich soll hier einen Patienten haben…“   
  
Dr Patel sah – wie zu erwarten – indisch aus, dafür eher hellhäutig, war leicht ergraut, trug einen Schnurrbart und hatte einen leichten Bauchansatz, er mochte etwa meine Größe haben, aber das konnte ich von meiner aktuellen Position aus – mehr oder weniger Froschperspektive, wie das wohl beim Film heißt – schlecht feststellen.   
  
„Nur eine Kollision mit einem Tisch.“  
„Ich dachte, mit Thors Hammer!“ witzelte Patel.  
„Ist nicht weiter wild…“  
„Er neigt zur Untertreibung“, widersprach Sherlock und machte ihm Platz, entfernte sich aber nicht. Traute er dem Arzt etwa nicht? Und die anderen inzwischen?  
„Sherlock, solltest du nicht besser den zweiten Akt verfolgen? Du weißt ja, jetzt werden sie die Schwebevorrichtung verwenden! Ich ärgere mich wahnsinnig, dass ich mich so dämlich angestellt habe und das ausgerechnet jetzt!“  
Er seufzte. „Ja, ich sollte wohl gehen…hör zu: Ruh dich etwas aus und dann notier dir alles, was du mir noch sagen wolltest!“  
„Mach ich. Nun geh schon!“ drängte ich ihn in beruhigendem Ton.  
Sherlock schlüpfte hinaus.   
„Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung? Er ist ziemlich blass…“ fragte Patel.  
„Nur wenig blasser als gewöhnlich, wenn überhaupt. Hab ihn wohl ein bisschen erschreckt…“  
„Ich hoffe, im Allgemeinen sind Sie vorsichtiger, wenn Sie über die Straße gehen!“ schmunzelte er, während er in meine Augen leuchtete. Ich ließ die üblichen Tests und Fragen über mich ergehen und mich belehren, dass es natürlich besser wäre, ich ließe mich in einem Krankenhaus durchchecken, aber natürlich erklärte ich höflich aber bestimmt, dass ich mir ganz sicher sei, dass das unnötig war. Ich hätte schließlich schon einige Kopfverletzungen zwischen leicht und mittelschwer gehabt und könne das daher ganz gut einschätzen.  
„Was halten Sie übrigens von der ganzen Geschichte hier?“ fragte ich ihn dann.  
Er war etwas überrascht. „Großartiges Projekt. Die Jungs machen das immer toll – aber das ist um ein paar Nummern größer als bisher, aber sie können es sich leisten, bei ihrem Niveau, denke ich.“  
„Oh, klar…, ich – bin schwer beeindruckt!“ stimmte ich irritiert und daher etwas stockend zu.  
Das hatte ich natürlich nicht gemeint!  
„Sind Sie mit Ganesh verwandt?“  tastete ich mich vor.  
„Klar, er ist mein Sohn.  
Einer meiner drei Söhne, um genau zu sein. Und von meinen beiden Töchtern habe ich schon Enkel. Dadurch… nun, dadurch ist es in Ordnung, so wie es ist…“  
„Verstehe…“  
„Tja, mein mieses Karma hätte mir auch schlimmeres einbrocken können, nicht?“ Seinem Grinsen nach zu schließen, nahm er die Sache mit dem Karma nicht wirklich ernst.  
Er weiß es nicht! dachte ich verblüfft. Das ist ja ein Ding, wieso weiß er das nicht! Sein Sohn ist vielleicht in Lebensgefahr und er hat keine Ahnung! – Ja, was denkt er denn, wieso wir hier sind – ich und Sherlock?!  
Doch ich fühlte mich gerade viel zu überrumpelt und mochte nicht entscheiden, ob ich ihn einweihen sollte. Aber dann tat ich doch, was mir einfach am nächstliegenden erschien: „So…von Arzt zu Arzt…, was Arabella Strauss da so zugestoßen ist. Lautet Ihre Diagnose da auch mieses Karma?“  
„Ach, das…!“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht… Irgendwer ärgert sie wohl gerne…  
Also, Kollege, Sie sollten noch mindestens eine Stunde liegen bleiben, ich schaue dann nochmal bei Ihnen rein. Und nur zur Sicherheit sollte jemand in der Nähe sein – oder Sie benutzen Ihr Handy. Aber Sie denken ja, dass Sie es einschätzen können.“  
„Bestimmt“, versicherte ich. „Danke!“  
„Gut. Ich lasse Ihnen ein paar Aspirin da und hole ihnen grade noch ein Glas Wasser aus diesem Raucherzimmer, dann gehe ich besser zurück zur Probe.“  
  
  
So war ich also eine Minute später dann allein in dem sogenannten Schlafzimmer, in das immer noch viel Tageslicht drang, auch nachdem Patel die alten staubigen Vorhänge geschlossen hatte.  
Es mochte mal eine Garderobe für wenige Personen gewesen sein, denn da waren Spuren von mehreren gleichgroßen Tischchen, die mal an den Wänden gestanden hatten. Ich dachte an das ehemalige Casino von Dunn Hall, wo Sherlock aus der Stuckatur an der Decke auf die Positionen und Formen der Tische geschlossen hatte.  
Ich fühlte mich jetzt doch ein wenig zittrig und schwach und beschloss, dass ich wirklich versuchen sollte, ein wenig zu schlafen, ehe ich mich an meine Aufzeichnungen machen würde. Aber vorher warf ich noch die Aspirin ein. Die Schmerzen wurden jetzt doch lästig – das würde eine ordentliche Beule werden…  
Und wenn Thor mich woanders getroffen hätte, hätte das auch ganz anders enden können. Mein Schläfenbein hätte ein Stoß dieses Kalibers womöglich glatt zertrümmert…    
Unheimliche Vorstellung.  
Ich schloss also die Augen und versuchte, mich zu entspannen.  
  
Wieso, zur Hölle, hatte ich Patel eigentlich nicht gefragt, wieso er so lange gebraucht hatte? Hätte er nicht ohnehin näher an der Bühne sein sollen?  
Ärgerlich. Diese Frage hätte sich mir sofort stellen sollen.  
Aber wahrscheinlich würde Sherlock daran denken.  
  
…und Patel war auch nicht zur Stelle gewesen, als diese zwei Sachen mit Arabella passiert sind.  
Wieso bloß? fragte ich mich.  
Nahm er seine Aufgabe nicht ernst? Oder würde er erst die Aufführungen ernst nehmen, wenn Publikum da war?  
Merkwürdig!  
Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich immer in der strategischen Mitte aufhalten. Oder in der Nähe des Ortes aufhalten, wo es mutmaßlich am ehesten zu einem schweren Unfall kommen kann…  
Naja… ich grinste ironisch ins Leere – so wie eben, ich Depp!  
Theoretisch konnte natürlich auch einfach jemand im Treppenhaus stürzen.  
…vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Patel dieses Amt schon öfter ausgeübt hatte und dabei nie etwas vorgefallen war?  
Nur hätte er dann doch spätestens nach der Sache mit dem Catwalk in Alarmbereitschaft sein müssen!  
Komischer Kauz…  
  
Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Ich hörte sachte Schritte und ein schwaches Knirschen, das ich nicht einordnen konnte, als ich den Kopf hob, um besser zur Tür sehen zu können überraschte mich der Schmerz und ich ächzte gequält auf.  
„Aw, liegen bleiben, Doktorchen, ich komme nur, um ein wenig ein Auge auf Sie zu haben. Nur für alle Fälle!“ gurrte der Eintretende.  
Es war Theseus. Nur Umhang, Stirnreif und Brustpanzer hatte er seit seinem Auftritt abgenommen. Das Knirschen kam von den hochhackigen, geschnürten Sandalen. Und er bewegte sich jetzt weniger männlich als auf der Bühne, wo er forsch auf- und abmarschiert war, aber nicht so tuntig wie Ally.  
  
„Hat Sie aber nicht arg erwischt, oder? Ich meine sonst hätte Patel doch eine Ambulanz gerufen. Oder ist es, weil es geheim ist, dass Sie hier sind…?“  
„Ich fühle mich nur noch ein klein wenig benommen, das gibt sich sicher bald…“, gab ich ein wenig genervt Auskunft.  
„Gut, ja…ich hab ja jetzt erst einmal eine ganze Weile nichts zu tun, nicht? Lassen Sie sich nicht weiter stören, ich lese ein bisschen. Sie kennen das ja. Übrigens, falls man es Ihnen noch nicht erzählt hat, ich bin Sanitäter…“  
„Ah, Allan sagte, es gäbe da jemanden“, bestätigte ich. „Aber Sie müssen wirklich nicht auf mich aufpassen.“  
„Ich würde mich aber verantwortlich fühlen, falls es Ihnen schlechter gehen sollte und ich hätte Sie alleine gelassen“, insistierte er.  
„Okay…, seh ich ein“, seufzte ich.   
  
Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich albern war, aber ich würde sicher nicht schlafen können, wenn ich wusste, dass dieser Marvin mich dabei beobachten würde! Nun, wenigstens war es nicht Rocky, der mich heute Mittag angebaggert hatte! Aber der war ja auch gerade dran als Oberon.  
  
„Aber wenn jetzt wirklich was passiert – auf der Bühne! Dann werden die Ihnen doch Bescheid geben!“ fragte ich beunruhigt.  
„Wenn es so wäre, dass Patel das nicht alleine schafft! – Aber nun malen Sie mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!“  
„Also, Sie waren vorhin in der Garderobe und noch mit Ihrem Kostüm beschäftigt, was völlig verständlich ist… Und eben hab ich Sie beim Umbau nicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich, um das Kostüm zu schonen. Gut. Aber – das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein – es ist nur so, dass ich das nicht verstehe: Wieso war Dr Patel nicht schneller zur Stelle? Auch als diese zweite Sache mit Bella passierte?“    
Marvin Flint machte große Augen. „Keine Ahnung! Es ist doch auch letztlich nicht dringend gewesen. – Was wollen Sie denn damit überhaupt andeuten? Ganeshs Vater unterstützt unsere Truppe schon seit drei Jahren – auch finanziell!“  
Ich seufzte hilflos. „Es ist nur so, dass wir ja irgendwo ansetzen müssen. Und das kam mir…ein wenig seltsam vor.“  
„Nun machen Sie schon die Augen zu und erholen sich etwas!“ redete er mir zu.  
  
Ich gehorchte. Tatsächlich war ich im Augenblick nicht sehr streitlustig. Doch es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis wieder leise die Tür aufging.  
„Komm nur rein, er schläft sowieso noch nicht“, raunte Marvin.  
Ich hörte das sachte Klappern von Absätzen.  
„Ich hab kurz wen einkaufen geschickt und dir einen Eisbeutel improvisiert… Hoffentlich hilft es ein wenig…“  
Allan trat zu mir und ging in die Hocke, dabei knisterte der lange, weite Rock seines violetten Kostüms.  
„Danke“, sagte ich verlegen und nahm ein zusammengerolltes Geschirrtuch entgegen, das ein wenig knisterte, weil sich im Innern ein Plastikbeutel mit gefrorenem Mais darin befand. Vorsichtig presste ich das Bündel gegen meinen Kopf.  
„Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“ erkundigte er sich mitleidig.  
„Nein. Nein, wirklich nicht, danke…“, murmelte ich.  
„Okay...  
wir werden euch das nie vergessen!" versicherte er inbrünstig.   
„...schlaf gut, John…“  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick war ich erstarrt und in meinem Kopf herrschte für einen Moment die Leere purer Fassungslosigkeit, ehe dort eine einzige Frage entstand: DAS HAT ER DOCH JETZT NICHT WIRKLICH GETAN!?  
  
Noch völlig entsetzt griff ich mir mit zitternden Fingern an die Stirn…  
  
Doch.  
  
LIPPENSTIFT!  
  
Allan hatte mir wirklich einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht und mir dabei auch noch durchs Haar gestrichen.  
  
Brrrr!  
  
Auch wenn das vielleicht eine Geste sein mochte, die eher zu der Mutter eines kleinen Burschen passte, der sich den Kopf an der Kante gerannt hat, fand ich das völlig daneben! Wirklich – die Peinlichkeiten hatten keineswegs mit meiner Kostümierung geendet!  
  
Ich besann mich darauf, dass ich nicht allein war und als ich Atem schöpfte, wurde mir erst bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.  
„John? Alles okay?“ erkundigte sich Marvin.   
„Alles klar…“, japste ich – aber es klang wirklich nicht danach.  
„Ich kann von nebenan einen Eimer holen.“  
„Nicht nötig…“  
Beinahe verzweifelt sah ich zu Marvin hinüber. Er saß da auf dem Stuhl, sein geschminktes Gesicht mit den in die Stirn gekämmten, künstlichen, enganliegenden, kurzen, schwarzgrauen Locken, die mich an Julius Cäsar denken ließen, vom Display eines E-Bookreaders erhellt, über dessen Rand er nun misstrauisch auf mich herunterlinste.  
  
„K-kalt – “, stotterte ich zusammenhanglos. „“Es ist nur – der Eisbeutel ist so kalt…“  
  
Oh, zur Hölle, ist das alles peinlich…!  
  
Marvin begann zu schmunzeln und erklärte dann, wobei er den Kopf schief legte: „Das sollte ich jetzt sicher nicht sagen, John, sorry, aber Sie sind…einfach sooo niedlich! Sorry…!“ und dann verschanzte er sich hinter seinem Reader – doch ich sah links und rechts davon das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und wäre am liebsten geflüchtet!  
  
ICH. BIN. NICHT! NIEDLICH!!!  
  
„D-das…mit dem Eimer…ist vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee…und …das Fenster…ich brauche Luft…“, hörte ich mich faseln – ich wollte, dass er wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden verschwand! Andererseits sagte ich mir, dass das sehr, sehr kontraproduktiv war, was ich da machte, jetzt musste er doch denken, dass ich gerade einem Kollaps nahe war – aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Das war wie ein Albtraum!  
Aber einer von der Sorte, wo du nackt durch die Straßen trottest, ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, und dabei natürlich sämtlichen noch lebenden und bereits verstorbenen Personen über den Weg läuft, die jemals in deinem Leben von irgendeiner Bedeutung waren. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen versuchst du auch nicht, an dieser Situation etwas zu ändern; nachhause zu kommen oder dir zu wünschen, du kämest an einer Wäscheleine vorbei, oder du könntest einen Vorhang klauen oder wenigstens wie der alte Diogenes in ein Fass schlüpfen – oder in dem Fall eine Mülltonne… im realen Leben würdest du dir wenigstens irgendwelche Gegenstände vorhalten wie einen Karton oder eine Plastiktüte, aber nicht in so einem vermaledeiten Traum…!  
Marvin beeilte sich natürlich, riss das Fenster auf und lief nach draußen. Viel zu schnell war er zurück, ließ sich an meiner Seite nieder und – ich hätte es wissen müssen! Er nahm nun natürlich meinen Puls.  
  
Scheiße!  
  
„Oh…!“ machte er verwundert. „Das ist aber gar nicht gut! John, …regen Sie sich doch nicht so auf…!“ bat er hilflos.  
Dann stand er auf. „Ich rufe den Doc an, damit er Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel gibt.“  
„Nein!“ stieß ich hervor. „Nein, Marvin, das werden Sie lassen!“  
„Aber Ihr Puls rast!“  
„Ich…ich ärgere mich – und ich werde mich noch mehr ärgern, wenn Sherlock jetzt mitbekommt, dass Sie meinetwegen nochmal den Doktor holen! Ich bin in Ordnung und Sherlock soll sich auf den Fall konzentrieren!“  
Anschließend verkniff ich mir ein Stöhnen. Wieso hatte ich aber auch so brüllen müssen, verdammt?!  
  
„Okay…“, seufzte Marvin etwas hilflos aber dennoch ruhig. „aber dann müssen Sie sich jetzt ganz schnell abregen! Atmen Sie ruhig durch! Denken Sie an etwas Entspannendes…“  
„Ja, ja, ich versuche es…“, murmelte ich kleinlaut.  
  
  
Ich riss mich also zusammen und bemühte mich darum, mich wieder einzukriegen.   
Und dann merkte ich, dass ich doch ziemlich fertig war. Diese ganze Situation zerrte auf eine ganz ungewohnte Weise an meinen Nerven und diese Art Stress war anscheinend ziemlich kräftezehrend…  
  
  
  
Ich lag einige Momente wach, ehe mir wieder einfiel, wo ich war und was geschehen war.  
Und dann wurde mir klar, dass es dunkel sein musste.  
  
Oh, du Scheiße, so lange habe ich nicht schlafen wollen!  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt richtig einzuschlafen, allenfalls ein wenig zu dösen!  
Lief denn jetzt alles schief? Was musste Sherlock von mir denken!? fragte ich mich entsetzt.  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf – und da war er!  
  
„John…“ Die besorgt gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Gut…, gut – tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt schlafen würde…“ Ich fühlte mich noch etwas benommen und die Kopfschmerzen kamen zurück, aber es war nicht schlimm. Vorsichtig tastete ich nach der Stelle, die Thor mit dem Tisch des Zimmermannes getroffen hatte, und die inzwischen angeschwollen war.  
„Du hattest es offensichtlich nötig“, sagte er in beruhigendem Ton.  
Ich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, dass er so verständnisvoll war – aber es beschämte mich nur noch mehr.   
Ich richtete mich auf.  
„John, vielleicht solltest du – “ Er griff instinktiv nach meinem Arm, bremste sich dann aber. „Mach langsam, ja?“ bat er besorgt.  
Ich nickte und da ich mich nun an die Position dieser Matratze im Raum erinnerte, rutschte ich so weit nach hinten, dass ich mich mit dem Rücken anlehnen konnte.  
„Ist schon wieder ganz okay, wirklich…“, behauptete ich und lächelte ihn beschwichtigend an. Er sah blass aus, aber das mochte an der Beleuchtung liegen. Der Schein der Laterne vor dem Fenster war fahl wie Mondlicht – und für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte ich ihn sogar dafür gehalten. Aber das hatte ja nicht sein können, da es Vollmond gewesen war, als Frank Holmes den Mord beobachtet hatte… Wir mussten jetzt also ziemlich genau Neumond haben.  
  
„Gibt’s nicht im Original eine Stelle, wo sie überlegen, ob bei der Aufführung der Mond scheinen wird und sie sich deshalb ausdenken, dass einer den Mond spielen muss?“ kam es mir in den Sinn.  
Sherlock lächelte und sagte dann: „Aber da sind noch zwei harte Punkte: nämlich, den Mondschein in die Kammer zu bringen; denn ihr wisst, Pyramus und Thisbe kommen bei Mondschein zusammen!“   
Dann fuhr er in veränderter Tonlage fort: „Scheint der Mond in der Nacht, wo wir unser Spiel spielen?“   
Und mit einer dritten Stimme: „Einen Kalender! Einen Kalender! Seht in den Almanach! Suchet Mondschein! Suchet Mondschein!“   
Zurück zur ersten Stimme. „Ja, er scheint die Nacht.“   
Zurück zur dritten – oder? Ich verlor schon jetzt den Überblick und grinste ihn nur fassungslos an.  
„Gut, so könnt ihr ja einen Flügel von dem großen Stubenfenster, wo wir spielen, offenlassen, und der Mond kann durch den Flügel herein scheinen.   
Ja, oder es könnte auch einer mit einem Dornbusch und einer Laterne herauskommen und sagen, er komme, die Person des Mondscheins zu defigurieren oder zu präsentieren. Aber da ist noch ein Punkt: wir müssen in der großen Stube eine Wand haben; denn Pyramus und Thisbe, sagt die Historie, redeten durch die Spalte einer Wand miteinander.   
Ihr bringt mein Leben keine Wand hinein. Was sagst du, Bottom?   
Einer oder der andre muss Wand vorstellen; und lasst ihn ein bisschen Kalk, oder ein bisschen Lehm, oder ein bisschen Mörtel an sich haben, um Wand zu bedeuten; und lasst ihn seine Finger so halten, und durch die Klinze sollen Pyramus und Thisbe wispern!“  
Ich lachte: „Das ist ja irre! Wieso hast du das nicht gelöscht?!“  
Er zuckte die Schultern und sah jetzt schon viel entspannter aus. „Manches sträubt sich dagegen, gelöscht zu werden. Das ist lästig. Vor allem, wenn es sich um so einen Unsinn handelt!“  
„Ich fühle mich gerade an die blöden Werbeplakate erinnert, über die man überall stolpert, dass man in Ziegel und Mörtel investieren soll – und Shakespeare hat wirklich geschrieben, in der Nacht würde der Mond scheinen? Aber Theseus will doch zu Neumond heiraten – also scheint da nichts!“  
Sherlock starrte mich an, dann lachte er ebenfalls: „Verdammt, du hast recht!“ rief er verblüfft. Dann stockte er und zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen. „…und ich frage mich, ob an unserem Fall nicht auch irgendetwas derartig verkehrt ist... – ich sehe es bloß noch nicht!“  
„Okay – also…“ Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Ist noch irgendwer im Haus außer uns?“ Es war schon fast elf!  
„Die Chandlers wollen hier übernachten und Marvin Flint fühlte sich verpflichtet, wenigstens zu bleiben, bis du aufwachst – “  
„Ach, du liebe Zeit! Dann wollen wir den gewissenhaften Sanitäter mal ganz schnell nachhause schicken!“ rief ich.  
„Naja, die Probe ist erst seit einer Dreiviertelstunde vorbei, anschließend hatten sie noch eine kurze Manöverkritik und ein paar haben sich dabei noch einen Drink genehmigt. Die letzten, die nicht hier übernachten werden, sind auch erst vor dreizehn Minuten aus dem Haus gegangen. Abgesehen von Marvin.“  
„Okay… Tut mir leid – es ist aber wohl nichts vorgefallen?“ fragte ich.  
„Nichts. Außer dass Hamlet Hänger hatte, Titania zweimal versehentlich in ihrem Text gesprungen ist, Helena ihren Wanderstab hat fallen lassen und damit knapp ihre eigenen Zehen verfehlte und Theseus in der letzten Szene mit seinen Kothurnen gestolpert und ein Stück die Treppe zu seinem Thron hinaufgefallen ist…“  
„Also, die…Flugshow ist reibungslos abgelaufen?“ hakte ich nach.  
„Ja. einwandfrei, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Puck scheint mir ein wenig zu sehr geschaukelt zu sein. Aber ist ja klar: Wenn sich erst einmal eine Pendelbewegung eingeschlichen hat, wird man sie nicht wieder los. Aber Miss Strauss wirkte überraschend souverän.“  
  
Was?! Ich spürte, wie ich die Augen aufriss.  
  
„Was? Sie hat sich das wirklich heute schon wieder angetan? – Also, ängstlich ist die nicht!“ stellte ich anerkennend fest.  
„Ja, nicht…“, murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Nun, du wirst es ja morgen noch sehen. Und wie du feststellen – “  
  
Er unterbrach sich, als sich sachte die Tür öffnete.  
„Hallo, Marvin!“ begrüßte ich ihn zerknirscht. Er war nun in Jeans und Sneakers und einem legeren Jackett über einem tardisblauen Dr Who-T-Shirt, war ungeschminkt und sein Kopf wirkte ohne die Perücke größer, denn er hatte schon mit Haarausfall zu kämpfen und war eigentlich dunkelblond. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie auf mich aufgepasst haben, das war für Sherlock sicher eine große Beruhigung, aber jetzt können Sie wirklich Schluss machen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht wehgetan – diese Sandalen sind mörderisch!“  
„Neinein. Nichts passiert.  
War doch selbstverständlich. Sie sehen jetzt auch schon viel besser aus.   
Tja, dann sehen wir uns ja wohl morgen!“  
„Ja. Gute Nacht.“  
„Ciaoy!“ Das klang jetzt doch etwas tuntig… Und damit war er verschwunden.  
  
„Hast du denn noch etwas herausfinden können?“ fragte ich.  
„Nun…, schon einen Haufen Details, aber nichts davon scheint wirklich mit diesem Fall zu tun zu haben“, seufzte er und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Vielleicht gönnst du dir mal ‘ne Pause…“, schlug ich vor.  
Ehe Sherlock darauf reagieren konnte, klopfte es.  
  
„Ja?“  
Herein kamen die Chandlers – jetzt wieder in Zivil, Allan mal gänzlich ungeschminkt – mit ein paar Flaschen Wasser und Bier und einem Korb.  
„Heyyy!“ machte Allan gedehnt und grinste mich erfreut an – so dass ich mir unwillkürlich an die Stirn griff und sie abwischte – was bescheuert war, denn wenn da noch etwas gewesen war, hatte es Sherlock doch wahrscheinlich längst gesehen…obwohl…es war ja dunkel, wer weiß…  
„Ihr müsst hungrig sein!“ stellte er fest. „Ich hoffe, Thunfisch mit Mais ist okay…, sonst können wir natürlich auch noch was besorgen oder kommen lassen.“  
„Gehen Sie hungrig nachhause. Wir erledigen den Rest“, zitierte Don einen Werbeslogan.  
Ich grinste ein wenig unbehaglich: „Der Mais muss natürlich weg…“  
Allan grinste: „Ich hoffe, es wird gehen, ich hab ihn gerade kurz mit kochendem Wasser übergossen und ein paar Minuten stehen lassen. – Aber glaubt bloß nicht, das sei jetzt schon unser Dinner, zu dem wir euch mal einladen wollten. Das hier ist ja auch mehr ein Arbeitsessen.“  
Sie hatten alles auf dem Tisch abgestellt.  
  
„Muss die Teeküche eigentlich abgeschlossen bleiben?“ fragte Don. „Wir haben keinen Tee und keine Milch mehr hier und sowieso nur diese Plastikbecher...“  
„Niemand kommt in die Nähe meines Labors!“ verkündete der Detektiv großspurig – um dann beinahe kleinlaut fortzufahren: „Ich hoffe, dass uns meine Tests an den Briefen endlich weiterbringen werden… Ich werde den Tee kochen.“  
  
Ich war versucht, auszurufen: Aber du machst doch nie Tee!  
Andererseits stimmte das so auch nicht. Meistens delegierte er es zwar an mich, weil er doch mit den Gedanken woanders war und oft erbot sich Mrs Hudson, das zu tun, aber „nie“ wäre übertrieben gewesen.  
  
„Ich glaube, er hat sich ziemlich Sorgen gemacht!“ seufzte Allan bedauernd, als Sherlock den Raum verlassen und wir gleich darauf die Tür der Teeküche gehört hatten, „Meinst du nicht auch, Donny?“  
„Na, ich bin auch nicht schlecht erschrocken, als du da am Boden lagst und dich nicht mehr gerührt hast!“ antwortete dieser an mich gewandt.  
  
Oh, könnt ihr jetzt bitte aufhören? dachte ich genervt. Ich wollte nun unbedingt aufstehen, aber ich war nicht ganz sicher, wie souverän mir das jetzt wohl gelingen würde. Aber besser, ich erledigte das, während Sherlock nicht im Zimmer war.  
Ich durfte feststellen, dass ich mich nur noch ein klein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen fühlte.  
  
„John! Hättest du doch was gesagt – das war jetzt unvorsichtig!“ tadelte mich Allan besorgt.  
„Es geht mir wieder gut, keine Sorge…“ Ich kam zum Tisch, wo Don bereits saß und gerade sein Smartphone zur Hand nahm.   
„Sorry, SMS von meiner Schwester, muss mich noch kurz melden…“  
„Selbstverständlich…“, seufzte ich.  
  
Schwester.   
Wenn Harry wüsste, was wir gerade für einen Fall haben!  
…oh, du liebe Zeit! Sie wird doch wohl hoffentlich nicht zu Pride nach London kommen wollen…?!  
Das fehlte noch…!  
  
Ich beschloss, dass ich auf mein Nokia auch mal einen Blick werfen sollte. Hoffentlich würde sich dann auch bald Lestrade mit guten Nachrichten von dieser Geldübergabe melden...  
  
Allan schenkte mir Mineralwasser ein. „Brauchst du noch Aspirin oder so?“  
„Nein, ist wirklich okay. – Ihr habt also jetzt schon öfter hier geschlafen?“  
„Ja. Aber seither war natürlich nichts mehr!“ spottete Allan. „Trotzdem… Ich meine: Immer noch besser so als umgekehrt. Aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich bald Klarheit haben. Echt jetzt, das halten meine Nerven nicht aus! Und vielleicht über die Premiere hinaus auch ständig noch mit Katastrophen rechnen müssen, würde mich wahrscheinlich wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht, in einem Krisengebiet zu leben!“ Während er dies in gequältem Ton von sich gab, goss er Wasser in Dons und seinen Becher.  
„Sherlock kriegt das schon raus. Es sind halt so viele Personen…“   
„Wir haben euch vorhin noch eine Decke besorgt…“  
  
Eine! Er glaubt es mir einfach nicht.  
  
„…obwohl wir uns natürlich auch abwechseln könnten. Zumindest Sherlock wird ja dann auch einen Teil der Wachen übernehmen wollen.“  
„Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er überhaupt nicht schlafen“, rutschte es mir heraus und verlegen trank den Becher fast leer..  
„Oh, das ist aber gar nicht gut! – Ich meine, das ist erwiesenermaßen ungesund!“ präzisierte Allan. „Ist doch so, Don?“  
„Hm? Oh, ja. Als Ex-Sportlehrer hab ich natürlich auch Grundkenntnisse in Physiologie, aber darüber müssen wir doch Dr Watson nicht belehren, Prinzessin!“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht – es hat mich jetzt nur etwas erschreckt! Nicht dass er noch seine Gesundheit ruiniert! – Aber du passt sicher auf ihn auf…“  
„Naja, ich versuch es…“ Ich überlegte: „Macht ihr dann Kontrollgänge durchs Haus, oder wie läuft das ab?“  
Ich hatte immer noch nicht mit Sherlock sprechen können, wegen meiner letzten Vernehmungen. Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch irgendetwas registriert, was von Bedeutung war, und verstand das bloß nicht – das wäre ja nichts Neues!  
„Ja, klar. Und ein dunkles, leeres Theater ist schon…etwas speziell…“  
„Unheimlich?“  
„Naja, nicht wirklich gruselig, aber schon… – du wirst sehen…“  
„Und morgen sehe ich dann die restlichen vier Akte am Stück – ich bin schon gespannt. Vor allem auf euch beide und auch auf das Stück über Penthesilea. Diese Idee gefällt mir besonders.“  
Don lächelte verlegen. „Danke… Es war Pennys Anregung, ob sich diese Truppe da nicht was anderes ausdenken könnte, das passte mir ausgezeichnet ins Konzept, weil ich sowieso wollte, dass sie sich irgendwie in die Wolle kriegen, also dass es zu einem Zerwürfnis zwischen Bottom und Quince kommt…“  
„Weil sie sich doch eigentlich längst lieben…“, grinste Allan und schenkte mir Wasser nach.   
  
Jaja, ich hab's kapiert! dachte ich genervt.  
  
"Übrigens ist uns eben gerade aufgefallen: Im Original stellen sie bei einem Blick in einen Kalender doch fest, dass zur Hochzeit der Mond scheinen wird. Aber es ist doch dann Neumond", sagte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
 "Ja, das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Außerdem wäre dann ja immer noch die Frage, wo der Mond dann gerade steht! Und wisst ihr was: Lysander ist ein schlechter Neffe - im Original!" murmelte Don während er textete.  
  
Ein schlechter Neffe...? Warte...!  
  
"Ah..., du meinst, weil er den Weg zu seiner Tante nicht findet? Klar, er kann sie nicht oft besucht haben! Das ist gut! Ich dachte vorhin schon, man müsste die Frau zur Hochzeit einladen, eigentlich."  
"Tja, das lässt sich eigentlich einrichten. Zumindest bei den Premieren wird die jeweilige Mutter da sein. Die weihen wir dann noch kurz ein und bitten sie einfach so wie sie ist auf die Bühne - das wird nochmal ein zusätzlicher Gag, was meinst du?" überlegte Don.  
"Find ich großartig!" grinste Allan.   
"Wollt ihr beiden nicht vielleicht auch noch als Statisten mitmachen, oder so? Volk von Athen, die am Ende mitfeiern?"  
"Oh, bloß nicht!   
Also, an Sherlock ist schon ein Schauspieler verlorengegangen - aber ich keinesfalls!   
Ich geh mir mal die Hände waschen“, erklärte ich.   
„Bist du auch wirklich wieder sicher auf den Beinen?“ fragte Don, der gerade seine SMS abschickte, skeptisch.  
„Aber ja!“  
  
Natürlich erledigte ich vorher noch einen Toilettengang. Als ich zurückkehrte, war auch Sherlock mit Tee, Milch und vier Henkelbechern eingetroffen.  
Zu dem Gemisch aus Dosenthunfisch im eigenen Saft und Gemüsemais in etwas mayohaltigem Dressing hatten die Chandlers zwei große Baguettes besorgt.  
Allan nervte Sherlock so lange, bis er doch wenigstens ein mit dem Salat bestrichenes Scheibchen zu sich nahm.  
Don war recht schweigsam und als er längst vor seiner doch eher kleinen Portion kapituliert hatte, legte Allan den Arm um ihn. „Du bist ziemlich erledigt, hm?“ fragte er zärtlich. „Weißt du was? Leg dich doch schon hin. Ich kann ja schon mal eine Runde mit Sherlock machen.“  
  
Na, bestens! dachte ich, und wann – bitte! – sollen wir uns besprechen?!   
Ich wollte nicht, dass die Chandlers dabei waren. Nicht, weil ich sie in Verdacht gehabt hätte, sondern weil Klienten dabei einfach nichts verloren haben.  
  
Doch Sherlock sagte: „Warum nicht.“  
Allerdings warf er dabei auch mir einen kurzen Blick zu.   
  
Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass ich ihm noch berichten musste.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tatsächlich wäre am 30. 6. 2010 Vollmond gewesen, dem Blog nach ist es zwar 2011 und daran habe ich mich gehalten – auch seit ich weiß, dass das mit den Filmen nicht übereinstimmt – und am 1. 7. 2011 war Neumond.  
> Was jetzt wirklich ein Anachronismus ist, ist der Werbeslogan „Go home hungry. We‘ll do the rest.“ Denn Take Eat Easy gab es 2011 noch nicht, also auch wohl kaum diesen Spruch…


	263. My Midsummer's Nightmare, zweiter Akt

 

  
  
  
  
„Ich…werde dann wohl zuerst mal den Abwasch machen…“, brummte eine mir vertraute Bassstimme missmutig.  
  
Ich fantasiere! dachte ich entsetzt. Das KANN er nicht gesagt haben! Unmöglich!  
  
„Tja! Wenn du wirklich 100% sicher sein willst, dass sich niemand an deinen Tests zu schaffen machen kann... – “, spöttelte Allan grinsend.  
„Oder draufniest…“, schlug Don schmunzelnd vor.  
  
Achso, klar!   
Ja, dann…! Dann hat er das doch gesagt, das ergibt durchaus einen Sinn! stellte ich erleichtert fest.  
  
Sherlock raffte sich theatralisch seufzend auf. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm anbieten sollte, mitzukommen, aber der Abwasch hätte keinesfalls lange genug gedauert, um von all meinen Gesprächen zu erzählen. Und es schadete wirklich nicht, wenn er mal ein bisschen spülte!   
Gebannt sah ich zu, wie mein Mitbewohner Teller, Becher und Besteck auf das Tablett schaffte. Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick!  
Ich war versucht zu sagen: ‚Fein machst du das…!‘ oder etwas ähnliches.  
  
„Warte, nimm das mit und stell es bitte in den Kühlschrank…“, sagte Allan, schloss rasch die Tupperdose mit dem Thunfischsalat und hielt sie Sherlock hin. Dieser nahm sie ergeben hin, packte sie noch auf das Tablett und ging wortlos.  
Allan schmunzelte. Dann stand er auf, streckte sich und trat hinter Don, um ohne weitere Absprache damit zu beginnen, dessen Schultern zu massieren. Anscheinend machte er seine Sache gut; Don ließ sofort locker, sein Gesicht entspannte sich sichtlich. Und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gegeben hätte…  
Peinlich berührt, erhob ich mich vom Tisch und trat ans Fenster. Ich bemühte mich, an meine Beobachtungen zu denken: Der Schnürboden – wie sollte man den kontrollieren? …diese Fernbedienungen…, Leslie…, Shirin und Gwyneth, der Taschenkalender, die Süßigkeiten, der Jahrestag…  
Moment – und was war das mit diesen Zwischenspielen, um die Umbauten zu überbrücken? Das sollte ich die beiden Turteltäubchen eigentlich noch fragen…  
Aber nicht jetzt.  
Seufzend kramte ich mein Notizbuch hervor, drehte meinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und setzte mich, um endlich alles festzuhalten. Ich notierte auch ein paar Dinge, die mir gegenstandslos erschienen, wie meine Gedanken zu der Erosstatue, oder dass ich Patel senior seltsam fand, und wie Shirin ihre Tasche hingelegt hatte…, Arabella, die rauchte, Jane, die chinesischen, grünen Tee trank und mich über verschiedene Flaggen aufgeklärt hatte…ah, und dieser Verlobungsring, richtig…, den sie in ihrem Mund versteckt hatte, seltsam…und Gwyn war nun also die B-Helena und Diane die Ophelia… Dann die beiden Bitterwort-Darsteller…, nun Sherlock musste dieses Kunststückchen inzwischen gesehen haben, aber wusste er bereits, dass einer von ihnen mal ein Schüler von Donald gewesen war? Ein besonders unschöner Gedanke, der sich da aufdrängte… und dann war da noch Donna…  
  
„Danke, Fairy Queen….“, murmelte Donald zärtlich. Ich versuchte, mich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen, dass er sich ungewohnt schwerfällig erhob und ungeniert streckte.  
„Entschuldige mich, John, ich werd‘ mal an der Matratze horchen, wie man so sagt… – wobei, es wäre ziemlich gruselig, wenn man da was hören würde…“ Ich hatte ihm nur zugenickt, um nicht aus dem Konzept zu geraten.  
„Iiiih!“ machte Allan mit einem entsetzten Grinsen. „Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder aus meinem Kopf kriegen!“  
Don gab ihm einen Kuss: „Sorry, dear…“ Dann schnappte er sich den blauen Paarschlafsack und streckte sich auf einer der Matratzen aus. Allan setzte sich daneben auf den Boden, umfasste zärtlich Dons Gesicht und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut, hot chocolate…“ Dons Arm reckte sich und seine Hand fand Allans Nacken…  
Ich verbot es mir, mich ablenken zu lassen…  
  
Ich kritzelte und kritzelte, ich kam kaum meinen eigenen Erinnerungen hinterher, aber je mehr ich schrieb, desto mehr fragte ich mich, was ich wohl alles vergessen haben mochte. Und Bella? Wieso hatte sie sich jetzt wirklich doch diese Flugnummern angetan? Auch beim vorigen Mal hatte es anscheinend niemanden gegeben, der ihr dazu geraten hatte – oder glaubte sie das bloß? Aber wozu sollte das der Möchtegernmörder machen…? (Wenn es sich denn wirklich um jemand mit Tötungsabsichten handelte…) Und Bella rauchte auch… Sie hatte den Rauchmelder außer Gefecht gesetzt – auch ihr hätte, ebenso wie Sharon diese Idee mit der Sprinkleranlage im Malersaal kommen können…  
  
Als ich plötzlich eines warmen Lufthauchs in meinem Nacken gewahr wurde, zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Daraufhin legten sich zwei lange schmale Hände von hinten um meine Oberarme: „Voll konzentriert, offenkundig“, raunte Sherlock in mein Ohr. „Das ist gut…“  
Ich sah mich verstohlen um, aber Allan war anscheinend nicht da und Don inzwischen eingeschlafen.  
„Wir müssen reden“, wisperte ich.  
Er nickte, ließ los, griff sich aber als nächstes mein Handgelenk – ich wollte protestieren, ließ es dann aber sein, um unseren Starregisseur nicht zu wecken, erst draußen, nachdem Sherlock die Tür lautlos geschlossen hatte, schimpfte ich: „Ist ja gut, ich komm ja mit!“  
Der Detektiv steuerte am Ballettsaal vorbei auf die Treppe abwärts zu. Wollte er jetzt auf die Bühne?  
  
„Sollten wir nicht Allan, sagen, dass wir – wohin gehen wir überhaupt…?“  
„Na, der wird schon merken, dass wir uns zurückgezogen haben, außerdem geht ihn das gar nichts an!“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht…“  
  
Auf halber Treppe blieb Sherlock am Fenster stehen und sah mich an: „Fühlst du dich auch wohl? Und kannst du die Stufen deutlich genug erkennen?“  
„Ja, doch!“ beteuerte ich ärgerlich.  
„Gut. Hier im Treppenhaus sollten wir den Einsatz von Taschenlampen vermeiden. Dann komm…“  
„Willst du auf die Bühne?“  
„Ja, mir ein paar Dinge ansehen. Diese Podeste und Treppen, ob sie alle in Ordnung sind…und es gibt zwar in diesem Stück keinen Grund, eine Versenkung zu haben, aber das wäre normalerweise auch eine Gefahrenquelle.“  
„Und alles, was man vom Schnürboden werfen könnte, oder Kulissen, die von dort runtergelassen werden, wie zum Beispiel diese Säulen…“, setzte ich hinzu. „Und dieser Schleichweg über die Hinterbühne, das ist wie eine finstere Seitengasse…“  
  
Nachdem wir im ersten Stock die Brandschutztür hinter uns geschlossen hatten, war es mit Ausnahme der grünen Leuchtschilder, die den Fluchtweg kennzeichneten, stockdunkel.   
Sherlock holte eine Taschenlampe hervor und knipste sie an. Ich folgte ihm.  
  
Der Requisitentisch war wohl wieder für den ersten Akt gerichtet, soweit ich das sehen konnte. Sherlock leuchtete auf das Inspizientenpult –   
„Du kannst doch nicht – !“ zischte ich leise, dann brach ich ab.  
Natürlich kann er! Er ist Sherlock Holmes!  
Er legte einen kleinen Hebel um, es machte ‚klonk‘ und etliche Kontrolllämpchen gingen an.    
„Wie in einem alten Science Fiction…“, grinste ich.  
…und ich hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, mit welcher Episode oder welchem Film ich es anstellen sollte, Sherlock mit Mr Spock bekanntzumachen…   
Nun, das würde warten müssen…  
  
Sherlock drückte verschiedene Knöpfe. Auf dem Monitor flackerte das Bild der Bühne auf, wie es vom Zuschauerraum aus zu sehen war. Ungeniert spielte Sherlock verschiedene Beleuchtungskombinationen durch und es war überraschend für mich zu sehen, wie sich Stimmung und Gesamteindruck blitzartig wandeln konnten – Licht und Schatten sprangen hin und her, da ja kein Scheinwerfer genau dieselbe Position haben konnte wie ein anderer… ein bisschen wie ein zuckendes, flackerndes Feuer...  
  
Dann erstarrte das Bild…und schwankte etwas.  
  
„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock. „Ich glaube diese…Lichtorgel war noch ein bisschen zu wild für dich…“  
„Geht schon…“, schluckte ich. Dann sah ich mich um. Sherlock drückte mir die Taschenlampe in die Hand und sagte: Setz dich solange dahin…“  
  
Was glaubte er zu finden? Ich sah ratlos zu, wie er zuerst die Rampe entlangschritt, nach oben sah, dann das Treppchen zum Zuschauerraum hin hinunter- und wieder hinaufstieg, die Vorhanglinie entlanglief. Sich den roten Teppich ansah, der vom Vordergrund bis zum Thron führte. Er machte eine Sitzprobe dort und befingerte die Armlehnen, untersuchte die Statuen, sogar die Sockel, auf die sie montiert waren und die wie weißer Marmor aussahen, etwa ein halbes Yard hoch und von einer Art Stufe umgeben waren. Und so ging es weiter. Ich stand irgendwann auf und folgte ihm. Schließlich sprang er von der Terrasse auf die Weichbodenmatte. Dort ließ er sich zur Seite fallen und grinste zu mir hinauf. Dann rollte er sich hinunter und bückte sich nun unter das Hubpodium, das den Rand dieses Balkons bildete. Ich hörte es dumpf unter mir Klappern.   
„Kann man da abstürzen?“ erkundigte ich mich.   
„Nein, es sind Doppelstockpodien, das untere Gedeck ist auf Bühnenniveau.“  
„Aha…“ Nicht, dass ich das schon einmal gehört hätte, aber ich konnte mir denken, was damit gemeint war. Gut.  
  
Er tauchte links vor mir wieder auf, neben den Stufen und spähte unter die Podeste. Dann stieg er dort drüben – ziemlich genau da, wo ich vor Stunden diesen dämlichen Unfall gebaut hatte – auf die erste der Stufen und schritt sie in ihrer vollen Breite bis zur anderen Seite der Bühne ab…    
„Sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich…?“ fragte ich ratlos.  
„Stör mich nicht…“ Er hatte die Arme merkwürdig zur Seite abgewinkelt, als hielte er seine Hände über zwei imaginären Geländern, die etwa auf Hüfthöhe und je einen Fuß seitlich von ihm entfernt verliefen. „…ich…versuche zu spüren, ob es irgendwo mehr oder weniger nachgibt…oder knarrt…“  
  
Na, das kann ja noch dauern! dachte ich. Stellte er sich ernsthaft vor, dass es so etwas sein könnte? Ein scheinbar morsches Brett oder so?  
     
Er lief wirklich jede Stufe ab. Auf dem breiteren Absatz, wo ein goldener Tisch stand, machte er ebenfalls Station, um diesen zu überprüfen.   
  
Schließlich sprang er in der Nähe des Inspizientenpultes von der Treppe und begann wieder an den Köpfen zu spielen.  
Ich hörte, wie sich eine Winde in Gang setzte, und dann begannen die Säulen langsam abzuheben.  
„Sherlock! Lass das bitte!“ mahnte ich nervös.  
Er stoppte die Maschinen, sprang wieder die Stufen hinauf, erreichte das Peristyl und tippte eine der Säulen an. Anscheinend hatte er wissen wollen, wie schwer sie wohl sein mochten.  
„Du willst aber jetzt nicht alle Umbauphasen nachstellen oder sowas…?“   
„Ach, Unsinn!“ entgegnete er, als sei das jetzt völlig absurd. Doch dann begab er sich erneut zum Pult und drückte schon wieder irgendwelche Knöpfe – unter mir schnurrte es plötzlich und die Bretter, die die Welt bedeuten, begannen leicht zu vibrieren – dann glitt der Boden unter mir sachte abwärts…  
  
„Sh-sherlock…! Was machst du da?!“ japste ich leicht schockiert. Nicht so sehr, weil er mich nicht vorgewarnt hatte, sondern, dass er sich das überhaupt herausnahm, mit dieser Maschinerie herumzuspielen.  
  
„Ich teste…!" lautete die Erklärung.  
Ich sank weiter herab unter das Niveau der Podeste, die die Stufen direkt vor mir bildeten, dann konnte ich unter das darunterliegende Hubpodium sehen.  
„Schluss jetzt!“ verlangte ich. „Du wirst nachher noch diesen Teppich einklemmen oder was!“  
„Ist ja gut, reg dich ab…“, maulte er und ließ das Podium wieder nach oben auf seine ursprüngliche Position fahren.  
   
Als er nun neben den Hubpodien nach hinten ging, machte ich mich auf den Weg, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. So kam dann auch ich hinter dem Balkon auf die Hinterbühne, lief an der dicken Matte vorbei. Sherlock betrat vorsichtig Peter Quince’s Stube, die dort für ihren Einsatz parat stand, verließ sie dann wieder mit einem Sprung...ich sah den Tisch und die dazugehörigen Stühle, über die Sherlock seinen prüfenden Blick gleiten ließ.  Er untersuchte Büsche, Blumenhügel, verschiedene Requisiten, wie das Maschinengewehr und den bunten, aufblasbaren Hammer, von denen mir Allan schon erzählt hatte.  
Nachdenklich sah er sich um und machte dann einen großen Schritt auf eine weiße Bank oder einen Kasten, irgendetwas, das hinter einem Busch versteckt stand und blieb dort stehen.  
„Tja…!“ Er sprang wieder herunter.  
  
„Und?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…  
Gut, dann berichte mal, was du hast…“  
„Hier?“ fragte ich verdutzt und etwas unwillig.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Und wenn Allan uns sucht und dich schon von weitem hören kann? Ich finde, das sollte niemand…“  
„Na, gut…, vielleicht hast du recht. Außerdem muss ich mir die Unterbühne noch ansehen…“  
  
Er änderte nochmal die Lichtstimmung, ehe er das Inspizientenpult abschaltete – jetzt brauchte ich wirklich bis auf weiteres die Taschenlampe! Im Treppenhaus tastete ich mich vorsichtig abwärts.     
Die Unterbühne bot einen Anblick, der zugleich ernüchternd und respekteinflößend war. Große, schwarze Metallräder schimmerten dort unten düster zwischen irritierend unterschiedlich schräg stehenden Stelzen, die mit ihrer Scherenkonstruktion die Podien stufenlos auf und ab bewegen konnten. In der Mitte erkannte ich, als Sherlock hin leuchtete, auch die anscheinend gut gesicherte Luke einer Falltür.  
  
 „Genügt dir das jetzt?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Fürs erste…“  
 Ich folgte ihm zurück ins Treppenhaus, wo er dem Ausgang zustrebte. Er holte sein Werkzeug heraus und machte sich an der Tür zu der kleinen Pförtnerloge zu schaffen.  
„Sherlock, das geht doch nicht…!“ wisperte ich.  
„Klar geht das – siehst du doch!“  
Ein paar Sekunden später waren wir in dem Kabäuschen, Sherlock machte ungeniert Licht, schob mich auf den Bürostuhl und begann den Raum zu durchsuchen.  
„Fang ruhig an, ich hör zu…“, murmelte er.  
Also zückte ich mein Notizbuch und gab alles zum Besten, was ich mir notiert hatte.  
  
  
Als wir fertig waren – Sherlock hatte mir einen Haufen Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, lauter Details, über die ich ihm zumeist nichts sagen konnte und deren Relevanz mir auch beim besten Willen nicht einleuchten wollte – machten wir uns auf den Rückweg.  
  
Als wir auf dem entsprechenden Stockwerk angelangt waren und uns nur noch eine Brandschutztür und ein halber Korridor von dem sogenannten Schlafzimmer trennten, bedeutete mir Sherlock, mich ganz leise zu verhalten. Ich nickte und schlich hinter ihm her, ließ die schwere Stahltür beinahe lautlos ins Schloss gleiten. Als Sherlock an der Teeküche, also dem ehemaligen Raucherzimmer angelangt war, leuchtete er die Tür mit der Taschenlampe ab.  
Was gedachte er dort bloß zu finden?  
Er klemmte sich den Griff der Lampe zwischen die Zähne und holte seine kleine Schiebelupe hervor, um sich einige Stellen noch genauer anzusehen.   
Dann schlüpfte er an mir vorbei zurück, öffnete geräuschvoll die Brandschutztür, schaltete die Flurbeleuchtung an und ließ die Tür scheinbar achtlos zu krachen.  
  
„Sei doch still!“ zischte er dann. „Du weckst Donald auf!“  
Ich sah ihn verärgert an, und machte eine Geste, als wolle ich ausholen, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen – aber er grinste bloß.  
Vor uns öffnete sich sachte die Tür und Allan schlüpfte auf den Flur.    
„Hey!“ flüsterte er. „Ihr hättet aber mal was sagen können, dass ihr euch dünne macht. Irgendwas Auffälliges?“  
„Hab mir mal das Vorderhaus angesehen, da war ich noch gar nicht“, behauptete Sherlock. „Soweit alles ruhig. Aber wir können uns ja gleich nochmal einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes vorknöpfen. Und John kann eine Runde schlafen inzwischen.“  
„Mir soll’s rechtsein“, brummte ich. So hundertprozentig fit fühlte ich mich noch nicht, wenn auch wieder ganz okay.   
  
Also schlich ich ins Schlafzimmer, wo zur Orientierung eine alte Schreibtischlampe brannte, die durch ein dünnes Schaltuch leicht abgedunkelt war. In dem gedämpften Licht blinzelte Don verschlafen zu mir hoch. Ich nickte ihm zu. „Hoffe, wir haben dich nicht geweckt, grade eben…“  
„Neinein…“  
  
Natürlich hat Sherlock das! Don ist bloß zu höflich, das zuzugeben!  
  
Ich sah mich nach den anderen Matratzen um, auf einer lag noch ordentlich zusammengefaltet eine vorwiegend khakifarbene Decke. Mit einem Tarnfleckenmuster.  
  
„Ist der falsche Fleckenplan, oder?“ fragte Don mit zerknirschtem Grinsen – ich sah seine Zähne aufblitzen.  
Ich gähnte unterdrückt: „Hauptsache Nato!“ brummte ich, streifte meine Schuhe ab und rollte mich unter besagter Decke zusammen.  
  
Don richtete sich auf und griff zu der Wasserflasche neben seinem Nachtlager.  
  
„Regie führen ist anstrengender, als es aussieht, hm?“ fragte ich.  
„Naja, ich hab mich über zwölf Stunden lang mit nur wenigen Unterbrechungen konzentriert, auf den Text, auf Kritikpunkte verschiedener Art, ob jemand da steht, wo er soll und das dann mit dem Licht so hinkommt, ob die Betonung okay ist. Ja, es ist schon anstrengend, irgendwie…  
Habt ihr euch umgesehen? Ist euch irgendwas aufgefallen?“  
„Also mir nicht…“, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Das muss wirklich ein Ende haben… Ally hatte jetzt schon ein paar Mal Albträume, in denen dann irgendwelche Bühnenunfälle passiert sind…“  
„Sherlock schafft das schon“, versicherte ich. Aber wie konnte ich das behaupten? Es sah ja wirklich nicht so gut aus. Andererseits hatten wir noch mehr als 24 Stunden Zeit bis zur Premiere, beziehungsweise bis zur Parade wenige Stunden davor.  
  
Don seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. „Und dir geht’s wirklich wieder gut?“ vergewisserte er sich.  
„Aber ja.“  
„Du kriegst echt ‘ne Menge ab, was…? Über den Schädel, Giftanschläge…wird dir das nicht zu bunt?“  
Ich kicherte in mich hinein. „Bunt ist doch gut, oder?“    
Don kicherte ebenfalls.  
„Sie erleuchten das London Eye übrigens in Regenbogenfarben, wusstest du das?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, darauf hätte ich wohl bisher nicht geachtet…“  
„Übrigens, ich hab ja jetzt noch längst nicht alles gesehen, aber dein Stück gefällt mir immer besser. Das ist echt beeindruckend, was ihr hier zustande bringt!“  
„Danke…“, nuschelte Don verlegen.  
 „Also, dann…gute Nacht…“  
„Gute Nacht, John…“  
  
Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er bald wieder einschlief. Mir fiel das nicht so leicht. Die erste Müdigkeit hatte ich sozusagen schon weggeschlafen und nun machte sich doch bemerkbar, dass die Umgebung, die Position am Boden, die Beleuchtung ungewohnt war; sogar die Geräusche von der Straße. Es war ruhiger hier als in der Baker Street.   
Diese neue Decke roch irgendwie…blumig…  
  
Und ich hatte weder Wasch- noch Rasierzeug, noch irgendwelche Kleidung zum Wechseln mit…   
Nun, irgendwer wird wissen, wo die nächste Drogerie ist, zumindest…  
Und vielleicht kann ich auch irgendwo einfach ein T-Shirt kaufen…  
...obwohl man die dann eigentlich erstmal waschen sollte…  
  
Ich konnte nicht abschalten und ich hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, ich müsste in mich hineinhorchen, ob da vielleicht Erinnerungen auftauchten, die mir aufgefallen waren und die ich dann wieder vergessen hatte, die ich Sherlock noch sagen oder zumindest aufschreiben musste!  
  
  
  
Natürlich war ich dann irgendwann doch weg. Die nächste Peinlichkeit erwartete mich, als ich erst bei helllichtem Tag wieder aufwachte! Es waren schon eine Menge Leute im Haus, das konnte ich jetzt hören. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt!   
Statt mich um meine Morgentoilette zu kümmern, zog ich mir also nur die Schuhe an und begab mich dann umgehend zur Bühne.  
Vorsichtig dieses Mal.   
Schon auf dem Weg dorthin kam eine Durchsage, der ich entnehmen konnte, dass sie jetzt die erste Szene des zweiten Aktes proben würden.  
  
Ich schlich mich also auf die Seitenbühne, nickte dem Inspizienten zu und sah gespannt nach oben.    
Eine halbnackte Gestalt kam alsbald herabgeglitten, die Arme ausgebreitet wie ein segelnder Adler. Kreisend schraubte er sich elegant abwärts. Ein großer, hagerer Kerl in nichts als einer engen, braunen Caprihose, über und über grün geschminkt und mit knallblauem Haar, das ihm in kurzen, wilden Locken herabhing – und dann erkannte ich ihn!  
Ich wollte schreien! Ihn anbrüllen, da sofort runterzukommen – aber das war natürlich blanker Unsinn! Wie hätte er das denn machen sollen? Das Seil ausklinken und abstürzen, etwa?   
Ich war so sauer und ich hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass ich vor Sorge ausflippen müsste!  
  
Dann war da etwas, das sich wie ein dumpfer Peitschenhieb anhörte, oder wie ein Platzen – und im nächsten Augenblick sah ich ihn auch schon stürzen –   
  
Ich schrie – als sich plötzlich alles drehte – und dann…  
…saß ich japsend auf dieser Matratze am Boden. Es war immer noch dunkel und ich Depp hatte mal wieder geträumt!   
Die Peinlichkeiten rissen dieses Mal aber auch wirklich nicht ab.  
  
„John…? Alles okay…?“ nuschelte Donald träge aus seinem Schlafsack.  
„Ja, sorry…“, stöhnte ich leise und bemühte mich, mir nichts merken zu lassen. Innerlich zitterte ich noch. Ich war Sherlock sogar noch böse – unsinnigerweise!  
…und vielleicht war es ja wirklich so, dass er das gerne einmal ausprobiert hätte!  
Ganz bestimmt sogar!  
…Peter Pan…!  
  
Ich beschloss, dass ich, wo ich nun schon wach war, mich mal aufs Klo schleppen könnte – und ein paar Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht würden mir jetzt ganz gut tun. Also raffte ich mich auf und murmelte: „Bin gleich wieder da…“, ehe ich hinaustapste.  
Wenigstens hatte ich anscheinend nicht wirklich geschrien, aber geweckt haben musste ich Don doch irgendwie. Sherlock und Allan waren wohl noch auf Patrouille…, überlegte ich amüsiert.   
  
Als ich dann gerade wieder vor der Tür des „Schlafzimmers“ war, hörte ich, dass drinnen ein kurzes Signal erklang. Ich hatte es vor kurzem schon einmal gehört: Als Don sein Handy wieder eingeschaltet hatte und ihm dann ein Alarmton verkündete, dass er eine SMS von seiner Schwester bekommen hatte.  
Aber wer würde ihm denn jetzt noch texten? Oder war das jemand, der davon ausging, dass Don sein Telefon ausschaltete, wenn er schlafen wollte und die Nachricht erst am Morgen vorfinden würde?  
Ich öffnete die Tür.  
„Was!?“ Don saß aufrecht auf seinem Lager und starrte auf das Display, das seine fassungslosen Züge gespenstisch erhellte. Die Stimme hatte ihm versagt,  jetzt schluckte er und dann sah ich, wie das Smartphone in seiner Hand zu zittern begann.  
„…John…!“ ächzte er, „John, komm her, schnell…! Oh, mein Gott, was ist da passiert…!?“  
  
Alarmiert eilte ich an seine Seite und sah mir die Nachricht an:  
  
„Eq gat Sh! Teim Mobhle   
liegt hidr! Bin hm   
Mmotensbhranl! Hilff!“  
  
Ich träume doch wieder! dachte ich – und ausnahmsweise kam ich tatsächlich einmal auf die Idee, mich zu kneifen.  
  
Autsch!  
  
„Scheiße…!  
Was…?!   
Don! Was heißt das?!“ stammelte ich.  
  
„Verdammt, wenn ich ihn jetzt anrufe, findet er ihn doch…!“ jammerte Don hilflos.  
„Das ist mir auch klar – aber wie sollen WIR ihn dann finden?!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Okay... – wir holen zuerst Allan da raus… – vielleicht hat er was beobachtet!“  
„Du weißt, wo er ist?!“ staunte ich.  
„Notenschrank – das heißt Notenschrank. Da kommt nur einer in Frage. Er war für die Orchesternoten, ein Wandschrank – er wird sich da versteckt haben.“  
Don sah mich mit flehenden großen Augen an, aber er hatte sich wieder so halbwegs gefangen.  
„Okay. Aber wir müssen leise sein. Vorsichtig!“ mahnte ich.  
Er nickte hastig und sprang auf, ich kam ebenfalls aus meiner Kniebeuge hoch.  
„Warte – haben wir irgendwelche Waffen? Philostrats Zeremonienstab oder die Lanzen?“ fragte ich.  
 „Dann müssten wir einen Umweg machen…“, gab Don zu bedenken.  
  
Einen Umweg!? Nein, dann nicht!  
  
„Okay, Don, bring uns auf dem kürzesten Weg dorthin!“  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc


	264. My Midsummer's Nightmare, dritter Akt

 

 

 

Don besann sich, ging zum Tisch und schnappte sich das Brotmesser, mit dem sie die Baguettes geschnitten hatten.  
Beklommen verließen wir das Schlafzimmer und kamen natürlich nach wenigen Schritten an der Teeküche, dem ehemaligen Raucherraum vorbei.  
„Don, habt ihr wirklich nur einen Schlüssel zu diesem Raum?“ fragte ich.  
„Dein Revolver ist da drin“, vermutete dieser.  
Ich seufzte: „Wenn ihn Sherlock nicht auf den Rundgang mitgenommen hat, dann ja.“  
„Tja, bei so einer Brandschutztür ist Aufbrechen keine Option.“  
„Schon klar. Sherlock ist bei uns der, der fürs Schlösserknacken zuständig ist…“

Andererseits… vielleicht war es besser, den Revolver nicht dabei zu haben. Ich konnte mir damit auch eine Menge Ärger einhandeln und Sherlock erst recht, und es konnte jemand zu Schaden kommen, der es nicht verdient hatte…

Im Treppenhaus angekommen, öffnete Donald zuerst die Tür zum Ballettsaal. Er knipste das Licht an, sah sich rasch um. „Die Schwerter sind in der Waffenkammer, weil wir sonst Ärger kriegen können.“  
„Gibt es dort eine Schreckschusspistole?“ fragte ich.  
„Keine Ahnung! Darum haben wir uns nicht gekümmert.“ Er holte einen Stockschirm mit einem klassisch gekrümmten Griff von einem der Plätze, wo seine Kollegen nur wenige Dinge, wie Makeup und dergleichen zurückgelassen hatten.   
„Besser als nichts…“, behauptete ich zweifelnd.   
Wir verließen die Garderobe und Donald schlug den Weg nach oben ein. „Am schnellsten geht es über den Catwalk“, wisperte er mir zu. Ich nickte. Der Gedanke gefiel mir zwar nicht besonders, aber egal! Hauptsache, wir fanden Allan so bald wie möglich und konnten Genaueres von ihm in Erfahrung bringen. Was genau bedeutete „Sie haben Sherlock“??? fragte ich mich beunruhigt. Waren sie durch Zufall getrennt worden? Vielleicht einfach, weil Allan auf die Toilette gegangen war? Oder hatte man den beiden aufgelauert und Sherlock mit vorgehaltener Waffe gezwungen, mit ihnen zu kommen? Aber da hätte er sich gewehrt – also hatte vielleicht jemand in Aussicht gestellt, Allan zu töten oder zumindest schwer zu verletzen, wenn Sherlock sich nicht fügte? Aber wieso sollten sie riskieren, dass die beiden ihre Identität erfuhren? Wieso sollten sie Allan entkommen lassen? Und wieso überhaupt waren es jetzt mehrere?!  
Die Briefe…, die unterschiedlichen Klebstoffe und die verschieden sorgfältig angeordneten Worte- und Buchstabenschnipsel…!  
Andererseits… Ja, schon...  
Aber, echt jetzt: Mehrere?  
Verwirrt und frustriert gab ich auf: Ich musste mich jetzt auf anderes konzentrieren und durfte mich nicht von Problemen ablenken lassen, die ich ohnehin nicht würde lösen können.  
Im nächsten Stockwerk ging es wieder durch eine Brandschutztür und bald darauf durch die nächste.  
„Okay…, benutz' das Geländer besser nicht…“, flüsterte Don nach hinten.  
Nein, ich hatte wirklich keine Lust wie Bella über dem Abgrund zu hängen!  
Ich nickte und folgte ihm über diesen Steg aus Metallgitter. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich vertrauenerweckend an, dieses leichte Beben und Schwanken unter unseren klirrenden Schritten. Der Blick nach unten auf die kaum beleuchtete Bühne machte es nicht eben besser. Und ich konnte jetzt von oben auf die Säulen sehen, von denen fast straff gespannte Seile nach oben in den Schnürboden führten.

Dann hatten wir die Bühne überquert und Donald legte die Hand auf die Klinke der nächsten Stahltür.  
Klack.  
„Nein.  
Nein, verdammt!“ stöhnte Don leise und schnappte nach Luft. Rasch legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
„Hey! Don, ganz ruhig! Ja, es ist ärgerlich, aber bitte verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven!“ sagte ich.  
Er wandte sich zu mir um, atmete durch und nickte. Doch er sah dabei zutiefst beunruhigt aus.  
Dann stapfte er zurück – mit mindestens doppeltem Tempo, dass es nur so schepperte.  
Ich überlegte, ihn aufzuhalten, damit er nicht solchen Lärm machte – aber dazu war es wohl sowieso zu spät!  
Ob ich es vielleicht doch riskieren sollte, Sherlock anzurufen? Vielleicht würden die Kidnapper einen Deal mit mir aushandeln? Aber wieso meldeten sie sich nicht selbst, falls sie dazu bereit gewesen wären? Allerdings war Sherlocks Handy verloren gegangen.... Brauchten sie einfach Zeit, um die finale Falle zu stellen? Die tödliche Falle für die eigentliche Zielperson?  
Doch was konnte das sein? Und vor allem: Wer?  
Dass der Krach sich plötzlich halbierte, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, Don war zurück am Ausgang.  
Klack.  
Klacklacklacklack!  
„Nein…NEIN!“ Don schrie vor Verzweiflung und Zorn. Er rüttelte fassungslos an der Tür schlug mit der Kleinfingerseite seiner Faust dagegen und stöhnte.  
„Don...!“ versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Nicht ausflippen, ja, atme tief durch. Du darfst jetzt nicht durchdrehen! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, weil du dich hier viel besser auskennst, okay?“  
Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken, der sich mir gerade aufdrängte - dass ich einem Schwulen die Hände auf die Arme gelegt hatte und nicht recht wusste, wie ich das finden sollte…  
„Aber wir sind hier eingesperrt!“ jammerte er leise und seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Das hab ich kapiert“, bestätigte ich. „Wobei ‚eingesperrt‘ nicht der korrekte Ausdruck ist, wie du als Lektor merken solltest. Uns ist der Weg abgeschnitten, würde ich sagen.“  
Donald stöhnte verzweifelt: „Und was macht das für einen Unterschied?!“ beschwerte er sich.  
Ich sah mich um, lief ein Stück zurück bis ich der äußersten rechten Säule gegenüber stand. Sie – beziehungsweise das Seil, das sie sicherte und an dem sie zum Ende der Szene hochgezogen würde, war zu weit entfernt. Ein geübter Akrobat hätte es womöglich geschafft, das Seil mit einem Sprung zu erreichen und zu fassen zu kriegen, aber ich leide im Allgemeinen nicht an Selbstüberschätzung.   
Don sah unterdessen zwar zu mir hinüber, aber er schien nicht zu hoffen, dass ich einen Ausweg finden würde. Er stöhnte leise und lehnte sich gegen die Tür, fuhr sich über den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Don? Komm her…“ Ich sah mir das Geländer genauer an. Da waren diese Tore…wie das, an dem Arabella gehangen hatte, wenn ich eines von den hinteren öffnete und um 90° aufklappte, war es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu einem der Seile…mithilfe des Griffs des Stockschirms sollten wir so ein Seil zu fassen kriegen – aber was konnten wir tun, wenn wir am Ende des Seils die Säule erreicht hätten? Sie war viel zu dick und zu glatt, um sie hinunterzuklettern. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Hilfsmittel.  
Nein. Abwärts ging nicht.  
„Was hast du vor?“ ächzte Don hilflos.  
„Würde es uns helfen, in den Schnürboden raufzuklettern?“ fragte ich.  
Die Augen in dem bei dieser schwachen Beleuchtung geradezu schwarzen Gesicht wurden groß: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“  
„Doch, natürlich!“ widersprach ich betont ruhig und nickte eifrig. „Ich mache dieses Tor auf, stelle mich drauf, du stößt es vorsichtig auf und hältst es auf neunzig Grad fest, ich klettere so weit ich kann in Richtung Seil und angle es mit dem Schirmgriff. Die Säulen sind nicht so schwer, sie wird also ein bisschen kippen und sich beiziehen lassen. Nach unten kämen wir ja nicht weit, weil wir dann auf der Säule stehen würden.“  
Er fuhr sich durchs Gesicht und warf zweifelnd über das Geländer einen Blick in die Tiefe.  
„Nein. Von einer Säule auf die Weichbodenmatte zu springen wäre zu riskant!“ sagte ich. „Zu hoch – und man würde die Matte womöglich auch noch verfehlen!“  
Er nickte verbissen.  
„Wenn die Abstände zwischen den Säulen geringer wären…“, murmelte er.  
„Du meinst raufklettern und dann ein benachbartes Seil kappen, so dass es von der nächsten Säule runterhängt? Vergiss es, die würde umfallen!“  
„Ja, ja, natürlich, du hast recht – oh, Gott, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken!“  
„Don! Ich verstehe ja, dass du Angst hast um Allan, aber wir müssen jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren!“  
Don schluckte schwer und nickte. Dann sah er nach oben.  
„Okay…, aber dann lass mich gehen. Es ist zwar schon ein paar Jahre her, dass ich meinen Schülern demonstriert habe, wie man ein Seil raufklettert, aber ich denke, das kriege ich noch hin.“  
„Nein, wir müssen beide da rauf. Du weißt ja nicht, wo die Schlüssel zu diesen Türen sind und könntest mich dann vielleicht nicht befreien.“  
„Ja, stimmt schon…aber ich kann, wenn ich ganz oben an den Umlenkrollen bin, ein Seil durchschneiden und es dann so runterwerfen, dass es quer über dem Catwalk runterkommt, du musst es dann bloß rechtzeitig packen, festbinden und dich abseilen. Das ist nicht ganz so gefährlich und schwierig – du musst bedenken, dass richtige Kletterseile, wie sie in Turnhallen hängen, dicker sind.“  
„Schon klar! Aber, ich denke, es wird gehen. Wenigstens sind es keine Stahlseile!“ stellte ich fest. Ich sah nochmals zu der Tür, durch die wir auf den Catwalk gelangt waren. Nein, das Metall war direkt im Mauerwerk verankert – da hatten wir wohl keine andere Wahl.  
Aber wenn Donald abstürzen sollte… Nicht nur Allan würde mir das nie verzeihen – ich auch nicht!  
„Traust du dir das wirklich zu?“ fragte ich skeptisch.  
„Du hast es doch sogar selbst tun wollen!“ entgegnete er vorwurfsvoll.  
Ja, hatte ich. Natürlich gehört es mit zur Grundausbildung, dass man trainiert, ein Seil hochzuklettern und ähnliches – aber das war eine Weile her und ich war auch nicht sicher, ob meine linke Schulter solchen Sperenzchen tatsächlich noch gewachsen sein würde. Aber wenn dies die einzige Option war, zählten solche Bedenken nicht: Sherlock steckte in der Klemme!  
„Wir könnten natürlich die Feuerwehr und die Polizei rufen, aber…“  
„Nein, das würde auch nicht schneller gehen – und selbst wenn sie eine stille Anfahrt machen – die würden sie doch sehen….“  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Wir müssen es riskieren… Ich hoffe, du kennst dich da oben gut genug aus, um nicht ausgerechnet das Seil durchzuschneiden, an dem du hängst!“  
Don stieß einen kurzen verärgerten Lacher aus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, dann löste er eine Art von Klappriegel, zuerst unten und dann oben an diesem Tor, um mir zu zeigen, wie sie funktionierten, dann schloss er sie wieder.  
„Okay!“ sagte ich.  
„Halt dich gut fest, okay?“ ermahnte er mich, steckte sich das Messer hinten in den Gürtel und nahm den Schirm zwischen die Zähne.  
Ich nickte: „dito“, wartete, bis Don die Füße fest auf der untersten Querstange des Tors gestellt und den Handlauf umklammert hatte; dann löste ich die beiden Riegel erneut und stieß das Tor sachte auf.  
Erschrocken sog ich die Luft durch die Zähne und zog den Kopf ein – mit einem so grauenhaften ohrenzerfetzenden Quietschen hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Aber natürlich benutzten wir dieses Gatter nicht bestimmungsgemäß und vielleicht waren ja bei dem, woran Arabella gehangen hatte ja auch zuvor die Scharniere geölt worden und bei diesem nicht… Ich schüttelte mich und atmete tief durch, ehe ich das Metalltor in Position brachte. Dann setzte mich auf den Gitterboden – was reichlich unbequem war – und hielt das Tor weiter im 90°-Winkel, wobei ich ein Bein um die vertikale Stange schlang, an der das Tor in den Angeln hing.  
„Bereit.“

Wenn das nur gut geht…! dachte ich.  
Aber wir konnten hier unmöglich untätig ausharren oder auf Hilfe warten!

Don schob sich seitlich bis an den Rand des Gatters. Das Metall ächzte unter der anwachsenden Hebelwirkung. Und die Stangen, die ich umklammert hielt, zerrten an meinen Muskeln, ich hatte Mühe, das Tor daran zu hindern, hin- und herzuschwingen.

Der Ex-Sportlehrer ließ nun mit der äußeren Hand los, nahm den Schirm nahe dem unteren Ende und angelte mit dem Griff nach dem Seil, an dem die nächste Säule fixiert war. Er musste noch weiter nach außen rutschen.  
Beim nächsten Versuch hatte er das Seil zumindest berührt. Er schob seine Schulter förmlich aus dem Rücken heraus um die maximale Länge aus seinem Arm herauszuholen. Hätte ich das überhaupt hinbekommen? Ich war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Donald! Vielleicht, wenn ich mich ähnlich einem Faultier nur mit den überkreuzten Schenkeln an die untere Stande gehängt und mit einer Hand ganz außen am Gitter festgehalten hätte.  
Das wollte ich mir eigentlich lieber gar nicht vorstellen…  
Dann hatte Don endlich Erfolg.  
„Du hast es!“ stellte ich triumphierend fest. Don grinste grimmig und verbissen, zog an dem eingehakten Seil. Es spannte sich.  
„Vorsicht vor dem Ruck…“, warnte ich ihn.  
Er nickte. Die Säule würde jetzt wahrscheinlich kippen und sich das an dem Seil zerrende Gewicht erhöhen, dadurch würde es Don schlagartig ein kleines Stück abwärts ziehen – nicht viel zwar, aber er hatte auch nicht mehr viel Bewegungsfreiheit.  
Es kam wie erwartet: Kippen…, das Seil straffte sich noch mehr…Don zog es mit dem Schirm zu sich heran. Die untere Kante der Säule kratzte über den Boden. Endlich gelang es Don, das Seil mit den Zähnen zu fassen zu kriegen. Nun musste er den Schirm fallen lassen – doch da dieser eine Automatik hatte, konnte Don ihn vorher noch mit einer Hand aufspannen, was den Fall vielleicht ausreichend bremsen würde, um ihn nicht vollends zu ruinieren.  
Doch der Schirm entfernte sich drudelnd und gespenstisch lautlos und landete dann krachend auf dem roten Teppich.  
Nun kam der entscheidende Moment, wo sich Don von dem Gatter abstieß und sich zur Gänze an das straff gespannte Seil hängte!

Halt dich ja fest…! dachte ich nervös. Wenigstens konnte ich jetzt dieses blöde Tor loslassen! Ich raffte mich auf und machte mich dann daran, es zu schließen und wieder zu verriegeln.  
Aber es ließ sich nur noch um einige Grade in den Angeln drehen – sie mussten sich verbogen haben.  
Na, gut, da würde ich eben aufpassen müssen!  
Ich sah nach Don, der nun in die Höhe kletterte.

Sieh nicht runter! dachte ich, sieh jetzt bloß nicht runter!

Ich zwang mich dazu, ruhig durchzuatmen und sah ihn dann allmählich im Dunkel verschwinden.

Jack und die Bohnenranke, dachte ich und glaubte, einen Anflug von Irrsinn zu verspüren.

„Okay!“ keuchte Don, als ich ihn schon seit zwei Sekunden nicht mehr sah. „Bin oben!“ japste er.  
Jetzt würde er das Seil durchsäbeln.

Hoffentlich funktioniert das auch so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat! grübelte ich skeptisch und wartete, versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er es machen würde.

„Hab’s gleich!“ meldete Don. „Geh in Deckung…ich muss es mit den Zähnen festhalten, ehe ich es werfen kann.“  
„Ja, schon klar…!“ versicherte ich.

Dann fiel das Seil herab – ich duckte mich zwischen den Geländern und versuchte, abzuschätzen, wo es auftreffen würde, bereit, mich darauf zu stürzen, denn falls die Säule umfiele, würde sie das Seil ja mit sich zu Boden reißen.  
Es kam wie eine Schlange, die sich von einem Baum auf ihr Opfer fallen lässt. Als ich danach schnappte, konnte ich die Wucht des Sturzes spüren.  
„Hab es!“ rief ich zu Don hinauf.  
„Gut! Sei vorsichtig! Ich komme nach.“  
Ich holte das lose, abgeschnittene Ende des Seils ein und schlang es um die mittlere Querstange des Geländers. Auf der anderen Seite stand noch die Säule neben der eben Don nach oben geklettert war. Mein Seilende reichte so noch nicht bis auf den Boden der Bühne, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn mein Gewicht die Säule zuerst zum Kippen brachte und dann bis zum Anschlag an den Catwalk hochzog. Allerdings bereitete mir der Gedanke an den damit verbundenen Ruck etwas Sorgen.

Ganz ruhig, Watson: Du schaffst das…! sagte ich mir im Stillen.

Ich kletterte über das Geländer, ließ erst mit der rechten Hand die solide Stange los, um nach dem Seil zu greifen und dann auch mit der linken… mein Oberkörper schaukelte nach hinten und meine Schuhsohlen kippten nach rückwärts – rasch stieß ich mich ab und schlang das rechte Bein so um das Seil, dass es sich S-förmig darumlegte und von außen nach innen über meinen Fuß lief, so dass ich es dort mit der linken Fußsohle würde festklemmen können, wenn ich sie auf den Spann des anderen draufstellte, was ich auch sogleich tat. Gleich begann ein unheilvolles Fauchen, weil mein Gewicht, die Säule zu Fall brachte und ich glitt abwärts, während das Seil um die Querstange rutschte – dann endete die Bewegung mit einem federnden Ruck.  
Vorsichtig lockerte ich den Griff meiner linken Hand, um zu testen, ob mir das Seil zwischen den Füßen durchrutschen würde, doch anscheinend hatte ich es sicher fixiert. Vorsichtig begann ich den Abstieg.

Zweimal hielt ich inne, weil ich mich unsicher fühlte und mich das Schwanken und Pendeln nervös machte. Als ich endlich mit beiden Beinen wieder sicher auf dem Boden stand und am Seil entlang aufsah, wurde mir schwindelig und ich fühlte plötzlich ein Ziehen im Nacken und in der Schulter.   
Ich setzte mich schwer auf die Stufen, die zu Theseus‘ Thron hinauf führten und gönnte mir eine kleine Verschnaufpause.

Scheiße! Ob ich es wirklich nach oben geschafft hätte?  
Besser jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

Don kletterte – zwar auch nicht völlig mühelos, aber doch recht geschmeidig und flott – wieder zu mir herunter.  
„Hey…“, keuchte er fahrig lächelnd. „Alles okay?“  
„Geht schon…“ Ich raffte mich auf und sah mich nach dem Schirm um. Er hatte etwas gelitten und ließ sich nicht mehr so ganz zusammenlegen, aber als Waffe würde er es nach wie vor noch tun.  
„Gut…“, brummte Don. „Was meinst du? Aufzug?“ fragte er skeptisch.  
„Und wenn wir dann dort festsitzen?“ unkte ich.  
„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Komm.“

Wir verließen die Bühne nach der rechten Seite vom Zuschauerraum aus gesehen.  
„Ist im vierten Stock.“  
„Bisschen unfair dem Kontrabassisten gegenüber, wenn der das Teil da immer raufschleppen darf.“  
„Dort ist aber auch ein großer Lastenaufzug, weil auf dem Stockwerk auch die Schreinerei ist“, informierte mich Don.

Nun mussten wir also noch drei Stockwerke hoch, was etwa sechs normalen, modernen Wohnhausstockwerken entspricht.

Was würde uns erwarten, wenn wir diesen Orchesterprobenraum erreicht hatten?!

Don vor mir blieb plötzlich keuchend stehen. Die Aufregung drohte ihn zu überwältigen: Er hyperventilierte.

„Ganz ruhig – setz dich hin“, sagte ich.  
Er schüttelte nicht nur den Kopf sondern fast den ganzen Oberkörper. „Weiter!“ stieß er hervor, obwohl nacht Luft rang, als sei er völlig ausgepumpt.  
„Warte! Ernsthaft! Du musst dich beruhigen – merkst du nicht, dass du hyperventilierst!“  
Er sah mich ein wenig verwirrt an, dann nickte er und ließ sich an das Treppengeländer geklammert auf die Stufen sinken.  
„Okay. Ausatmen – durch die Hände – oder noch besser, versuch die Luft anzuhalten, wenn du die Nerven dazu hast…“  
Don gehorchte, warf mir einen entschuldigenden und dankbaren Blick zu und bekam sich zusehends in den Griff.  
„Alles okay, hm? Ohne dich hätte ich das sicher nicht heil vom Catwalk runter geschafft!“ versicherte ich.  
„Ich mach mir halt solche Sorgen“, ächzte er schließlich.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber Allan hat sich verstecken können. Und vielleicht haben sie ihn ja gar nicht bemerkt?“ versuchte ich, Donald aufzubauen.  
„Also, wo ist jetzt dieser Wandschrank?“  
„Nächstes Stockwerk, linke Tür, dann siehst du ihn schon.  
Ich ging vor.  
Die beiden Türen, waren natürlich wieder aus Stahl.  
„Warte“, sagte ich, „wie weit ist dieser Wandschrank von der Tür weg?“  
„Ehm, so acht Yards?“  
„Wir sollten da nicht zusammen reingehen! – Was, wenn sie uns dann in diesen Saal sperren?“  
„Du hast recht!“ stöhnte Don. „Okay, du gehst – ich warte hier.“  
„Aber er ist dein Mann!“  
„Aber du bist Arzt – vielleicht braucht er deine Hilfe!“ insistierte Don.  
„Na, gut…“, gab ich nach. „Aber, wenn wir jetzt getrennt werden sollten, MÜSSEN wir wirklich die Polizei alarmieren!“ verlangte ich.  
Don sah entsetzt drein, aber dann nickte er.  
„Gut, bleib an der Tür – aber kehr' der anderen nicht den Rücken zu.“

Ich umklammerte den Schirm fester und drückte auf die Klinke.

Wir sahen einander an.

Auch abgeschlossen!

Don begann wieder zu keuchen, hielt sich verzweifelt den Mund zu.

„Ruhig! Ganz ruhig! Don, hör mir zu: Dieser Saal hat doch auch auf der linken Seite Fenster?“  
Don nickte verständnislos.  
„Und von innen geht die Tür möglicherweise trotzdem auf – es ist eine Brandschutztür!“  
„Ich weiß nicht!“ stöhnte Don mit den Nerven anscheinend am Ende.  
Ich stieg noch eine halbe Treppe höher und spähte aus dem Fenster.  
„Also zumindest ist es in dem Saal dunkel. Vielleicht kannst du Allan einfach anrufen, und ihm sagen, dass er rauskommen kann? Dass wir hier vor der Tür sind. Gibt es noch einen Schlüssel in der Pförtnerloge?“  
„Schon…und ich hab auch den Schlüssel dafür, aber das dauert doch NOCH länger!“  
„Naja, doch nur für den Fall, dass er die Tür von innen doch nicht aufbekommt.“  
Don nickte und holte sein Handy raus und stockte kurz, dann wählte er doch, hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr…  
Er hörte auf zu atmen, sah mich entsetzt an.  
„Geh doch ran!“ stöhnte er dann leise.  
„Sch!“ entfuhr es mir. Da war ganz gedämpft und leise ein Klingeln. „Hörst du das?!“ wisperte ich.  
Don nickte atemlos, seine flehenden Augen auf mich gerichtet.  
„Wieso geht er nicht ran…?“ seine Stimme war jetzt fast schon ein Wimmern.

Ja, wieso? Es sei denn…

„Don…“, begann ich unbehaglich. „Wie groß ist dieser Wandschrank? Ich meine: Das Hohlmaß, wieviel Liter…“  
Als mein Gegenüber begriff, worauf ich hinaus wollte, gab er ein panisches Ächzen von sich und stürzte dann der Treppe abwärts zu.  
„Warte!“ Ich riss die rechte Stahltür auf. „Wo müsste die Rückwand des Wandschranks sein?“ wollte ich wissen.  
„Naja, ganz hinten links, neben dem Lastenaufzug – trotzdem, ich hol jetzt den Schlüssel!“  
„Ja, ja, gut – aber sei vorsichtig!“

Der Gedanke, Don allein gehen zu lassen, behagte mir gar nicht, denn gewiss konnte er vor Sorge nicht mehr auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber ich wusste ja auch nicht, was für eine Art von Wand mich hier erwarten würde.

_„Und du, o Wand, o süß' und liebenswerte Wand,_   
_Die zwischen unsrer beiden Eltern Haus tut stehen;_   
_Du Wand, o Wand, o süß' und liebenswerte Wand!_   
_Zeig deine Spalte mir, dass ich dadurch mag sehen…“,_

kam mir der hanebüchene Originaltext des Pyramus in den Sinn, den es in dieser Parodie ja gar nicht geben würde.   
Nicht. Witzig!

Ich erreichte die Stelle der Wand, die mir Don beschrieben hatte und klopfte dagegen.  
Es klang hohl. Gipskarton, vielleicht?  
Ich sah mich um. Vielleicht eine Feueraxt? Oder wenigstens ein Feuerlöscher?  
…oder war es denkbar, dass sie tatsächlich die Schreinerei offengelassen hatten?  
Versuchen musste ich das natürlich!

Zu meiner schier grenzenlosen Überraschung, war die Tür tatsächlich unverschlossen.  
Atemlos sah ich mich um – stürzte zum Schrank.  
Und lachte hilflos.  
Na klar, die Brandschutztür offen. Aber die elektrischen Werkzeuge hatten sie unter Verschluss!

Gab es denn nicht wenigstens einen Hammer?  
Tatsächlich fand ich einen und ebenso einen kräftigen langen Nagel.  
Ich eilte zurück zu der bewussten Stelle, kauerte mich auf den Boden und drosch zunächst mit der spitzen Seite des Hammers auf die Wand ein, gut eineinhalb Fuß über dem Boden.

_„O böse Wand, durch die ich nicht seh‘ meine Zier,_   
_Verflucht sei'n deine Stein', dass du so äffest mich."_

– Oh, lass doch diesen Quatsch, Watson..!

Die Wand gab zwar nach, aber noch gelang es mir nicht, richtige Löcher zu machen – aber genau das musste ich, wenn Allan da drin am Ersticken war!  
„ALLAN!“ brüllte ich.  
„Allan, kannst du mich hören!“  
Nichts.  
„KLOPF GEGEN DIE WAND!!“

So langsam drohte sich bei mir auch die Verzweiflung breit zu machen.  
„Oh, nein, bitte nicht…!“ hörte ich mich murmeln.  
Ich griff dann doch zum Nagel, setzte ihn an, zielte und schlug so kräftig ich konnte zu. Als er dann steckte, wackelte ich daran, hämmerte seitlich drauf, bis das Material zu bröseln begann. Dann konnte ich den Kopf des Hammers hindurchschieben und das Loch vergrößern.  
Blöderweise war es im Innern des Schrankes natürlich dunkel, so dass ich nichts erkennen konnte. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als die Wand noch weiter zu demolieren.

Toll! Wir werden bis zum Morgen noch das halbe Theater zerlegt haben! dachte ich zynisch.

Da gab das Stück Wand, an dem ich gerade mit beiden Händen rüttelte, nach und knickte mit einem Krachen nach oben ab. Nun sah ich auf ein Regalbrett, das in knapp zwei Fuß Höhe auf zwei Leisten, die seitlich an der Mauer befestigt waren, auflag.  
Darunter lag nur noch der Bodenbelag aus Linoleum.

Der Schrank war leer!

  
Moment?!

Und wo zur Hölle ist dann das Handy?! fragte ich mich.  
Wir hatten es doch gehört!  
Ich zog mein eigenes Telefon heraus und rief Allans Nummer an.

Da…!

Irritiert lauschte ich auf den Ton…

Das schien aus dem Lastenaufzug zu kommen!

Entschlossen schlug ich auf den Knopf.  
Die Türen öffneten sich ziemlich genau ein Inch – und blieben dann stecken. Immerhin war jetzt das Klingeln lauter und klarer!  
Ich drückte nochmals. Es ging nur kurz ein Ruck durch die Türen, dann tat sich nichts mehr.  
Frustriert drückte ich das Feld mit dem roten Telefonhörer und das Klingeln verstummte. Es beunruhigte mich, dass es von weiter unten gekommen zu sein schien…!

„Allan?“ fragte ich durch den Schlitz.

_„Du Wand, o Wand, o süß' und liebenswerte Wand!_   
_Zeig deine Spalte mir, dass ich dadurch mag sehen."_

– Oh, das ist wirklich zu albern!

Dann überlegte ich natürlich, einfach beide Türflügel zu packen und zu versuchen, sie von Hand auseinander zu schieben – aber dabei drängte sich mir die Horrorvorstellung auf, dass mir vielleicht alle acht Finger abgequetscht würden.

Ich brauche einen Hebel...!

In der Schreinerei hatte ich gerade neben diversen Holzresten auch eine Latte gesehen; ich ging sie holen, schob sie durch den Schlitz und bemühte mich, den Spalt zu verbreitern. Doch alles, was ich erreichte, waren ein paar Holzsplitter in meinen Handflächen und, dass die Latte zu bersten begann. Also legte ich das Vierkantholz nun in dem Spalt auf den Boden, zog mir die Splitter aus den Händen – was dieses Mal bedeutend einfacher war, als damals in Isfahan die Glassplitter, aber natürlich habe ich daran denken müssen – und zerrte nun doch mit den Händen an den Türen, stemmte mich auf der anderen Seite mit einer Fußsohle gegen den anderen Flügel und schaffte es endlich, den Spalt doch noch auf knapp ein Fuß zu vergrößern.

Doch ehe ich so unvorsichtig wäre, einfach den Kopf zwischen die zwei Türhälften zu stecken, würde ich mich absichern!  
Ich suchte mir ein paar weitere Bretterreste aus der angrenzenden Werkstatt und blockierte die Türen

Dann konnte ich es einigermaßen gefahrlos wagen, in den Aufzugschacht hinunter zu spähen...

  
Mir stockte das Herz und ich dachte nur: Das kann nicht sein!  
Ich zwang mich, weiter hinzusehen, aber das Bild veränderte sich nicht.  
Schätzungsweise fünfzehn Yards unter mir drang ebenfalls etwas Licht in den Schacht – also hatte auch dort jemand versucht, die Türen zu öffnen, doch darunter setzte sich der Schacht in noch größere Tiefe fort.  
Ich konnte vage ein blasses Gesicht und ebenso blasse Hände erkennen, die hell in der Finsternis schimmerten. Irgendjemand lag leblos dort unten.  
Abgestürzt?  
Hineingestoßen?

Und mit Allans Handy…!?

Betroffen rief ich Donalds Nummer an.  
Was sollte ich ihm nur sagen?

„John! Was ist mit Allan!?“ meldete der sich gleich atemlos.  
„Er ist nicht im Schrank. Wo bist du jetzt?“  
„Erster Stock! – wieso – !?“  
„Okay, bleib genau da – Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Ich komme!“  
„Aber, was – ?!“

Ich legte auf und eilte nach unten.

 

 

 

  
tbc


	265. My Midsummer's Nightmare, vierter Akt

 

  
  
  
  
  
Ich eilte treppab und erreichte einen ziemlich verschreckt aussehenden Donald, der einen großen Schlüsselbund in der Hand hatte und mir entgegenstarrte.  
"Was ist los?" fragte er atemlos.  
"Warte hier, ich geh nachsehen", befahl ich, indem ich mich an ihm vorbeischob und die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Ich schlug auf den Lichtschalter, ging sofort zum Aufzug und drückte auf den Türöffner. Nichts rührte sich.  
  
Verflucht nochmal!  
  
"John?! Was ist da?" Ich hätte es mitbekommen müssen, dass die Tür nicht hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war - was sie jetzt nachholte. Don war mir doch gefolgt.  
"Gib mir das Messer", sagte ich. Er legte es in meine Hand und ich machte mich daran die Schrauben an der Abdeckplatte zu lösen.  
"Operation am offenen Aufzugherzen? Weißt du, wie das geht?" blödelte mein Nachbar nervös.  
"Natürlich nicht, aber ich muss da rein!"  
"Oh, Gott! Ist Allan da drin?!" japste Don.  
"Sein Handy zumindest. – Haaach! Das ist echt nicht das richtige Werkzeug...!" Immer wieder rutschte mir die Klinge aus den Kreuzschlitzen und ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen, um nicht meine Nervosität die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Außerdem ärgerte ich mich: Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, wenn ich nicht vor diesen Tisch auf Beinen gelaufen wäre!  
"Geh besser wieder raus, nicht, dass sie uns noch einschließen", brummte ich.  
Es war jetzt wirklich nicht mehr witzig, vor allem begann ich mich zu fragen, wie viele es wohl sein mochten, das war keinesfalls das Werk eines Einzelnen!  
Endlich hatte ich alle Schrauben bis auf eine gelöst und konnte die Abdeckung zur Seite drehen. Ich hatte schon ein Kabelgewirr mit einem oder mehreren durchschnittenen Drähten erwartet und überlegt, ob ich wohl einen Schlag bekommen würde, wenn ich versuchte, sie wieder zusammenzufügen, und wo der Sicherungskasten sein könnte, aber abgesehen von Kabeln war da auch noch ein Hebel. Entschlossen legte ich ihn um. Nichts passierte, also drückte ich den Knopf nochmal - das Zischen erschreckte mich. Offenkundig war ich doch ziemlich nervös!  
Ich blickte in den Schacht hinab:  
Unter mir auf der Aufzugkabine lag eine leblose Gestalt in einem dunkelvioletten Gewand. Mit einer passenden, flachen, zylindrischen, juwelenbesetzten Haube, die mit einem Schleier unter dem Kinn am Kopf fixiert war. Unter der Kopfbedeckung kamen dicke, lange, rotbraune Zöpfe hervor, als würde aus jedem Ohr eine Schlange flüchten.  
Wer, zur Hölle, ist das?! dachte ich. Doch als ich mich hinunterbückte, fiel Licht auf das bleiche Gesicht.  
"Großer Gott...!" stöhnte Donald indessen. Dann verstummte er.  
"Eine verdammte Puppe!" fauchte ich aufgebracht. Ich zerrte sie aus dem Schacht, denn da musste ja nun auch irgendwo Allans Handy sein.  
"DAMIT...haben wir so viel Zeit vergeudet?!" ächzte Donald verärgert.  
"Fürchte ja – aber sei froh, dass es nicht Allan ist. Deine Thisbe lebt offensichtlich noch!" witzelte ich grimmig.  
"Oh, ich kenne sie..., ich hab die Inszenierung letztes Jahr im Globe gesehen. Die Ausstattung ging danach an eine Schauspielschule, die hier dann...dasselbe Stück spielte. Sie fällt vom Dach."  
"Die Lady?" vermutete ich.  
"Nein, sag's nicht!" schrie Don. Dann fasste er sich. "Entschuldige... - ich...ich drehe gleich durch...!"  
"Aus dem Stück, dessen Name nicht genannt wird", brachte ich in unheilschwangerem Ton meinen Satz zuende, "Schon gut, ich bin auch nervös..."  
In den Falten ihres Rocks war nun ein Zettel aufgetaucht.  
"Finger weg!" warnte ich. Blöderweise hatte auch ich keine Handschuhe mit. Ich löste den Schleier auf einer Seite und benutzte ihn dann, um das Blatt in die richtige Position zu bringen, ohne meine Fingerabdrücke darauf zu hinterlassen.  
"Noch so ein Wisch!" knurrte Don aufgebracht.  
"Wenn wir missfallen tun, so ist's mit krankem Willen;  
Der Vorsatz bleibt doch irr, wenn wir ihn nicht erfüllen." Er hatte stockend begonnen, dann aber gleich die verunglimpfte Stelle erkannt und betonte die falschen Worte angewidert.  
Da war irgendwem dieses Stück im Stück wohl besonders wichtig! Hände weg vom Werk des Barden!  
Oder: "Pyramus und Thisbe" forever!!!  
"Wenn wir missfallen tun, so ist's mit gutem Willen;  
Der Vorsatz bleibt doch gut, wenn wir ihn nicht erfüllen", korrigierte ich und las weiter:  
„…“Sie hätten früher sterben können.“ – Don, wer dahinter steckt, muss diese Inszenierung auch gesehen haben, im schottischen Stück sagt er doch: "Sie hätte später sterben können." – Bringt dich das auf eine Idee, wer es sein könnte?"  
Don schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. "Was für ein Irrer...!" meinte er schaudernd.  
"Wir müssen diese Leiche sicherstellen. Wegen möglicher Spuren. Bloß wo – und wie...?"  
"Vor allem müssen wir Ally finden!" stöhnte er aufgebracht. "Und Sherlock natürlich..."  
"Ja – Augenblick noch..." Ich hatte eben ein Scharren gehört, als ich die Puppe in den Flur gezogen hatte, das nicht von dieser Attrappe stammen konnte, und drehte unsere Lady Macbeth auf die Seite.  
Don ächzte entsetzt auf. Da lag Allans Handy.  
Ich hob es auf und er nahm es an sich, als sei es das letzte Andenken, das ihm noch von Allan geblieben war. Es war herzzerreißend, wie er es in den Händen hielt, es ansah und dann an seine Brust drückte.  
"Wir finden ihn. Noch ist nichts Ernstes passiert! Sie spielen mit uns!"  
Don riss die Augen auf: "SIE?!"  
"Denk doch mal nach! Es müssen mehrere sein! Gut, die eine Tür zum Catwalk mögen sie schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt verschlossen haben, aber kurz vorher müssen sie trotzdem noch dort gewesen sein, weil Allan ja von da aus angerufen hat! Und ich kann mir auch nur schwer vorstellen, dass nur eine einzige Person mit Sherlock fertig geworden wäre! - ...vielleicht ist er ihnen entkommen und hat sein Handy wieder..., sollte ich es doch riskieren, ihn anzurufen...", überlegte ich ratlos.  
"Und wenn ihn das verrät?" stöhnte Don leise.  
"Ja, ich weiß!" gab ich hilflos zurück. "Also - können wir diese Königsmörderin hier irgendwo einsperren?"  
"Eh, ja..." Er sah sich nach der Tür direkt neben dem Aufzug um und suchte nach dem passenden Schlüssel. Es war eine recht beengte Garderobe für acht Personen. Das wurde fürs Erste Lady Macbeths Gefängniszelle. Don schloss sie ein.  
"Was jetzt?" fragte er.  
Ich überlegte fieberhaft.  
""Du hast doch jetzt den Schlüssel zu diesem Orchestersaal?" fragte ich dann.  
"Du glaubst, sie haben Allan aus dem Schrank geholt und dann dort eingesperrt? - Aber du hast doch gesehen, dass es dort dunkel ist und er - "  
Geschockt hielt er inne. "...er...hat doch nicht geantwortet...!"  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber vielleicht gibt es zumindest Kampfspuren, die uns weiterhelfen. Der Notenschrank war der einzige Anhaltspunkt!"  
Don seufzte verzweifelt. "Okay, gehn wir zurück..."  
Wir hasteten also wieder drei Stockwerke nach oben und Don schloss die Tür zum Orchesterraum auf.  
"Warte...", flüsterte ich. "Bleib hinter der Tür, wenn du sie öffnest!"  
Ich stellte mich mit dem Messer auf der anderen Seite an die Wand, ehe ich Don zunickte. Er zog die Tür auf.  
Es war dunkel. Ich wartete einen Moment, dann wagte ich mich vorsichtig ein Stück in die Türöffnung. Es war vollkommen still.  
Also tastete ich nach dem Lichtschalter.  
Ein großer Saal, in dem Stühle mit Notenständern davor verteilt waren, dazu das Notenpult des Dirigenten und ein Konzertflügel, der auch schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen haben mochte. Der Saal wirkte abweisend mit dem schwarzen Mobiliar, dem schwarzen Linoleum, den weißen Wänden und nackten, weißen Fensterrahmen. Don drängte sich an mir vorbei und lief zu dem Wandschrank, der mit einer normalen Zimmertür verschlossen war. Ein ehemaliger Zugang vom Flur aus.  
"Warte – du verwischst Spuren!" suchte ich ihn zu bremsen – als er plötzlich ein erschrockenes Ächzen hervorstieß und dann der Länge nach hinschlug.  
"Don, alles okay?"  
Er antwortete nicht.  
Es sah aus, als sei er ausgerutscht. Aber nun rührte er sich nicht. Allerdings war er nicht bewusstlos, denn er hatte sich mit den Unterarmen abgefangen und lag auf sie gestützt auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht acht bis zehn Inches über dem Boden.  
"Don?! Was ist los."  
Er stöhnte jämmerlich ging unbeholfen nach rückwärts auf die Knie und hob seine Hände.  
"Nein...!" hauchte er fassungslos.  
Seine hellen Handflächen waren voller Blut.  
Ich eilte zu ihm und sah nun, dass auch sein T-Shirt tiefrot verfärbt war. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er nun panisch nach Luft zu schnappen begann.  
"Don! Ganz ruhig...! Komm..., steh erst mal auf..." Ich half ihm auf die Beine und setzte ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl.  
Ich sah mich nach der verschmierten Pfütze um. Wegen des verfluchten, schwarzen Fußbodenbelages hatten wir sie nicht rechtzeitig sehen können.  
"Ist es – ist es echt...?" stammelte Don und sah mich hilfesuchend an.  
"Zumindest riecht es so...", stellte ich fest, tauchte meinen Zeigefinger hinein und verschmierte den Fleck mit dem Daumen. Ja, das war zweifellos Blut und es fing gerade erst an zu gerinnen und war sogar noch warm!  
"Oh, Gott, nein...!" wimmerte Don.  
"Langsam...", murmelte ich und sah mich um.  
"...keine Spuren eines Kampfes..., auch keines Todeskampfes... aber auch keine Schleuderspuren...Eine Lache...aber mit kleinen Spritzern am Rand..."  
"Du meinst...?"  
"Ich meine, das passt alles irgendwie nicht...", überlegte ich. "Das dürfte so nicht aussehen, verstehst du? Angenommen, jemand hätte.... irgendjemanden hier niedergestochen, der wäre entweder noch ein Stück geflüchtet, hätte dabei Tropfspuren hinterlassen, oder er wäre auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen...aber obwohl du dich jetzt da auf die Nase gelegt hast, kann ich nicht erkennen, wo er gelegen haben könnte. Er hätte sich noch bewegt...und naja, Wischspuren hinterlassen. Und wenn nicht müsste das aussickernde Blut doch um die Auflageflächen seines Körpers herumgeflossen sein. Es ist nicht genügend Blut, um zu verbluten, der Rand der Lache müsste glatt sein, wenn er hier gelegen und diese Menge Blut verloren hätte – aber es sind Spritzer am Rand – und vor allem: Wo ist er jetzt? Sie können ihn aber auch nicht weggeschafft haben, weil es dann auch Schleifspuren oder Tropfen geben müsste – "  
Don war plötzlich von seinem Stuhl hochgeschossen – der Notenständer fiel um – und taumelte nun rennend an mir vorbei nach draußen.  
"Don!" rief ich perplex und folgte ihm.  
Als ich ihn im Flur wieder sah, bog er gerade um die nächste Ecke, ich hinterher und dann sah ich ihn gerade noch in der Toilette verschwinden und hörte wie er die Tür verriegelte.  
  
Würgen, jämmerliches Stöhnen...  
  
"Don! Wieso schließt du dich ein? Mach doch die Tür auf!" stöhnte ich genervt.  
"Hey, ich glaube, dass das ein Fake ist! Es mag zwar tatsächlich Blut sein, das denke ich schon, aber es sieht aus, als wäre es da hingeschüttet worden. Bestimmt ist mit Allan alles in Ordnung!"  
  
Husten. Verzweifeltes Wimmern...  
  
"Atme ruhig durch, okay? Komm schon, mach die Tür auf..."  
"Ich kann da nicht nochmal rein!" japste er keuchend.  
"Okay. Erhol dich erst mal, ich muss mir das nochmal ansehen. Ich hol dich dann ab", entschied ich.  
Also kehrte ich in den Saal zurück, umrundete vorsichtig die Blutlache und überlegte, welche Möglichkeit ich übersehen haben könnte. Aber ich kam zu keinem anderen Ergebnis: Jemand musste Blut aus einem Behältnis in kurzer Entfernung vom Boden über diesem ausgegossen haben. Weiter war hier nichts geschehen. Und wir hatten diese Blutlache finden sollen. Also wussten sie, dass Allan in dem Schrank gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn gefunden und weggebracht und dann das Blut...naja, wahrscheinlich als Drohbotschaft für uns da hin gekippt. Aber das mussten sie doch geplant haben... Also, war das auch eine Blutkonserve wie bei Ian Monkford? Nein, Quatsch! Es war ja noch warm… Ich öffnete den Notenschrank. Nur ein paar leere Bretter. Unter dem Untersten hätte sich Allan zusammenkauern können. Aber da war nichts zu sehen. Keine Spur, kein Hinweis, keine verzweifelte Notiz…  
Ratlos richtete ich mich auf und – erstarrte geschockt.  
  
In blutroten verlaufenen Buchstaben stand innen an der Tür:  
  
                                                                          "Oh, Blut! Blut! Blut!"  
  
Othello.  
Gruselig.  
  
Doch ich roch Lösungsmittel...  
Es war vermutlich Nagellack.  
  
Trotzdem: Gut, dass Don das nicht gesehen hat...  
  
Verwirrt verließ ich den Saal, um Don einzusammeln.  
Was sollte das Ganze?  
Sie hatten uns keine Falle gestellt, denn offenkundig lauerten sie uns hier nicht auf.  
Also, wozu dann – ?  
  
Ich bremste vor Schreck.  
"Ich Idiot! – Don! Wir müssen zurück, komm raus!" Ich rannte zur Toilette.  
"Was ist los?!" krächzte Don. Dem Klang nach steckte er immer noch den Kopf in die Kloschüssel.  
"Wir müssen zurück! Wir sollten weggelockt werden! Von der Teeküche! Hast du für die den Zweitschlüssel an dem Bund?"  
"Natürlich..."  
Ich hörte metallisches Klirren, das immer hektischer wurde.  
"Nun komm schon raus! Verdammt, es ist sicher schon zu spät! Sie haben bestimmt schon alle Briefe vernichtet!" rief ich.  
"Er ist nicht da!" rief Don heiser.  
"Was?! Der Schlüssel?! – Scheiße!" schimpfte ich wütend. Sherlock würde stinksauer sein! Na, toll!  
Dann hörte ich den Riegel der Toilettentür. Don öffnete, hielt sich matt an dem kleinen Stück Trennwand neben der Tür fest und sah mich kläglich an: "Zum Henker mit den blöden Beweisen!" jammerte er. "Ich will meinen Ally wieder haben!" Und dann brach er in kraftloses Schluchzen aus.  
"Don...! Bitte nicht!" flehte ich hilflos. "Ich brauche jetzt deine Unterstützung! Wir finden ihn! Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung!"  
"Machst du dir denn überhaupt keine Sorgen um Sherlock?!" würgte er ungläubig hervor.  
"Doch – allerdings kann er meistens doch ganz gut selbst auf sich aufpassen. Und das würde ja jetzt auch gar nichts bringen", erklärte ich.  
Er schluckte. "Wie hältst du das bloß aus...!" jammerte er. "Und selbst wenn sie Allan kein Haar gekrümmt haben sollten – er wird sich zu Tode fürchten! Er wird sich nie wieder davon erholen!" rief er anklagend und dem Weinen nahe.  
"Hör zu. Ich kann dich ja nicht hierlassen, und ich würde mich verlaufen – und ich weiß nicht, welche Schlüssel ich nehmen soll. Nun komm schon! Also, wieder über den Catwalk...?  
Don! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Don nickte matt und drückte sich von der Wand neben der Toilettentür ab. Gemeinsam kehrten wir zurück ins Treppenhaus und gingen wieder nach oben.  
Don hatte Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen. Er versuchte, den passenden Schlüssel ins Schloss der Brandschutztür zum Catwalk zu schieben, aber seine Hände zitterten zu sehr. Ich übernahm das und wir liefen ein weiteres Mal auf die Gitterbrücke hinaus.  
"Vorsicht wegen des Gatters von vorhin, es hat sich verzogen. Ich hab es nicht mehr zu bekommen", warnte ich ihn.  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch ließ uns zusammenzucken – über Lautsprecher kamen die haarsträubend kreischenden Töne der Duschszene aus Psycho! Dann brach der Soundtrack ab und wir hörten nur noch ein Rauschen, wie wenn man die Lautstärke zu hoch geregelt hat. Wenn die Pause endete, konnte das unangenehm werden!  
Don und ich sahen einander an. Ich spürte, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
"Was wollen Sie?!" fragte ich laut – in forderndem Ton.  
"Donnie…!"  brach Allans Heulen plötzlich überlaut in den Raum.  
"Ally?! – Honey, wo bist du!" stöhnte Don verzweifelt.  
  
Stille.  
  
"Das darf ich nicht sagen!" kam verspätet die Antwort.  
"Bist du verletzt? Was können wir tun!"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Ally!" Don klang furchtbar. Seine Stimme bebte.  
"Ich soll dir sagen, dass du dein Stück zurückziehen sollst. Dass es nicht aufgeführt werden darf...", würgte Allan mühsam hervor.  
"Ich tue alles, wenn ich dich nur zurückbekomme!" beteuerte Don inbrünstig. "Bist du verletzt?"  
"Nein..., aber Sherlock! John muss sich beeilen!"  
"Was ist passiert?! Wo ist er?!" fragte ich alarmiert.  
  
Doch wir hörten Allan nur schluchzen.  
  
"Allan!" brüllte ich.  
"Ihr Drecksäcke, sagt mir sofort, wo Sherlock ist! Lasst mich ihm helfen!" verlangte ich.  
Allan stöhnte: "Keine Polizei! Kein Krankenwagen. Ihr dürft niemanden rufen! Sonst...sonst töten sie mich!" Er klang erschöpft. Und seine Stimme schwankte zuletzt und versagte ihm fast. "Ich soll sagen: In der Schlosserei! - John! Sie haben ihn zu dritt gepackt und ihn niedergestochen! Er ist dem einen dann sogar noch an die Gurgel, aber dann ist er zusammengebrochen...! Sie haben zugesehen, wie er sich stöhnend am Boden gewunden hat, bis er sich nicht mehr gerührt hat!" weinte Allan verzweifelt.  
  
Kaltes Entsetzen packte mich. Ich spürte, wie das Blut sich aus meinen Beinen und Armen zurückzuziehen begann.  
  
Du kannst jetzt keinen Schock gebrauchen! Nimm dich zusammen! dachte ich, der Panik nahe.  
  
"Schlosserei!? Verarscht ihr mich?!" schrie ich.  
"Es gab wirklich eine, das ist normal...", versicherte Don leise. "Aber du warst eben direkt nebenan! Neben der Schreinerei..."  
"Oh, Gott...!" ächzte ich atemlos vor Entsetzen. "Don! Ich brauche den Schlüssel – und hol mir inzwischen eure Notfalltasche, vielleicht komme ich noch rechtzeitig!"  
Er nickte hastig und rief: "Allan, halt durch, ja?! Es wird alles gut!"  
"Beeilt euch!" flehte Allan.  
  
Dann war es plötzlich ganz still. Die Lautsprecher waren aus.  
  
"Dann los!!" stieß ich hervor.  
"Warte!"  
"Was?" schnappte ich.  
"Drüben ist doch noch abgeschlossen!"  
Er wies zum anderen Ende des Catwalks."  
"Verdammt!"  
Wir rannten zusammen über die Gitterbrücke, dass es nur so schepperte und der Grund unter unseren Tritten erbebte, Don gab mir den richtigen Schlüssel in die Hand, ich schloss auf und stürzte los, zurück über den gesamten Catwalk auf den Flur, ins Treppenhaus und ein Stockwerk tiefer. Ein paar Mal, wären meine fast gefühllosen Füße beinahe von den Stufen gerutscht  Die Schlosserei sollte also noch hinter der Schreinerei liegen, anscheinend hatte ich die Tür vorhin gar nicht gesehen, weil es vorher nochmal um die Ecke ging…  
Und dann wusste ich, dass ich bis eben doch noch gehofft hatte, dass das alles gar nicht wahr wäre!  
  
Aber nun sah ich Blut!  
  
Eine Tropfspur…anscheinend führte sie auf diese Tür zu…ich folgte ihr mit den Augen nach rückwärts – da war eine Unterbrechung... Und dann war da eine kleinere total verschmierte Lache...!  
  
Scheiße…! Das sah jetzt wirklich echt aus…!  
  
Meine Hände waren kalt und taub, als ich aufschließen wollte, und meine Lungen gierten nach Luft, mein Herzschlag war ein schwaches Rattern.  
  
Wieso ging das denn nicht, verdammt...!?  
  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass gar nicht abgeschlossen war! Ich hätte vorhin einfach hier reingehen können! Das war jetzt wirklich fast zu viel für mich!  
Endlich konnte ich die Tür aufstoßen.  
"Sherlock!!!" schrie ich, während ich in den Raum stolperte und mich zu orientieren versuchte. Bis auf ein paar Werkbänke war nichts mehr da, am Fenster standen ein paar Kartons. Ich stürzte dorthin – aber da war nichts…!  
Fassungslos wandte ich mich um.  
  
Das Blut…? Wo ist –  
  
Ich hatte mich wieder zur Tür gewandt – an ihr war mit einem Magnet-Pin ein Zettel befestigt – aber er schien unbeschriftet! Verzweifelt stürzte ich hin – bremste kurz vorher – da war Blut auf der Türschwelle – nicht viel, passte zu der Tropfspur draußen! Aber das Ende der Spur – in diesem Raum – das war wie von einer geraden Kante abgeschnitten…  
Als hätten sie da eine Plane liegen gehabt – oder vielleicht zusammengelegte Kartons, die sie inzwischen weggeschafft hatten…!  
  
Ich riss das Blatt Papier von der Tür und drehte es um:  
  
„Das ist ein Pageturner, was?  
Reingefallen!  
Suchen Sie die Schneiderei, Doc.  
  
Vielleicht finden Sie da auch ein passendes Leichentuch.“  
  
Ein erschüttertes Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Brust.  
  
„Sherlock…!“  
  
Mir wurde schlecht – aber ich durfte jetzt nicht zusammenklappen! Ich musste ihn finden!  
  
Hastig kramte ich das Handy hervor und wählte Donalds Nummer.  
Ja, ich brachte ihn dadurch womöglich in Gefahr, aber ich musste wissen, wo diese dämliche Schneiderei zu finden war...!  
  
„Nun geh schon ran!!!“ motzte ich entnervt in den Raum, dann beschloss ich, schon mal zurück ins Treppenhaus zu gehen.  
  
Wieso nahm Don nicht ab?! – War er inzwischen auch in Schwierigkeiten? Oder war er jetzt kollabiert?!  
Verdammt, wie sollte ich jetzt nur die Schneiderei finden!?  
  
Dann prallte ich zurück. Die Stahltür zum Treppenhaus hatte mich gebremst: Sie hatten mich eingeschlossen!  
Nach einer ersten Schrecksekunde, nahm ich natürlich den Schlüsselbund zur Hand, suchte die Beschriftungen ab –  
  
Scheiße, was das wieder Zeit kostet…!  
  
Dann fand ich den richtigen Schlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss –  
Er ging nicht rein. Irgendwas blockierte das Loch!  
Etwa so, wie wenn von der anderen Seite der Schlüssel steckt.  
  
Nein…!  
  
Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Stahltür zum Treppenhaus: Sie hatten mich eingeschlossen!  
Ich kam hier nicht weg…!  
  
Gott, das kann nicht das Ende sein! dachte ich. Komm schon...! So kannst du es doch nicht enden lassen! Nicht für Sherlock! – Was hast du bloß für einen kranken Humor!  
(Er kriegt bestimmt oft solche Gebete zu hören, schätze ich!)  
  
  
Und dann…:  
  
„Uuhh…, der Aufzugschacht…“, hörte ich mich murmeln.  
  
Irgendwie musste ich die Türen weiter aufbekommen und dann…naja, mich abseilen, doch womit…?  
  
Oder konnte ich sogar ganz einfach den Aufzug normal benutzen…?!  
  
Oh, verdammt! Natürlich…!  
  
  
Ich stürzte also zurück zum Lift und drückte auf die beiden Knöpfe mit den Pfeilen nach oben und unten. Gleich darauf vernahm ich einen Ruck: Die Kabine setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung!  
  
Gut!  
  
Nur – wie finde ich diese Scheiß-Schneiderei!?  
Und wieso meldet sich Don nicht!?  
  
Die Türen glitten auf, ich trat ein und beschloss, nach oben zu fahren, dann konnte ich von da wieder auf den Catwalk…  
  
Verdammt, Don, geh endlich ran…!  
  
Ich drückte auf die „4“. Die Türen glitten zusammen und die Kabine setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Bei Don ging die Mailbox dran.  
  
Und plötzlich erlosch das Licht im Fahrstuhl und dann…  
  
…blieb er stecken    
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	266. My Midsummer's Nightmare. Letzter Akt...?!

 

 

  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!“ murmelte ich ins Dunkel.

Dann sah ich nochmals auf das Handy-Display und legte auf, tastete mich zum Schlitz zwischen den Türflügeln und versuchte, meine Fingerspitzen dazwischen zu schieben. Aussichtslos.  
Ohne mir wirklich Hoffnungen zu machen, langte ich nach den Knöpfen, ich hatte ihre Position von eben noch im Kopf, aber ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen, schließlich war ich ja doch gerade ziemlich durcheinander! Also leuchtete ich mit dem Handy. Ja, da war der Knopf für die Türen.  
Aber natürlich rührte sich nichts.  
Bestimmt hatten sie die Sicherung für den Fahrstuhl abgeschaltet.  
Doch ich hatte noch das Brotmesser.

Sicher wird es abbrechen! dachte ich pessimistisch.  
Aber versuchen musste ich es natürlich trotzdem!  
Ich schob die Klinge zwischen die Türen und drückte den Griff dann langsam zur Seite.  
Ein bisschen bewegten sich die Türen, aber ich spürte die Spannung, die die Klinge haben musste, das würde nicht lange gutgehen!  
Aber was sollte ich sonst machen?

Dann gab es auch schon einen Knall und einen Ruck; ich hatte plötzlich nur noch den Griff in der Hand – und die abgebrochene Klinge fiel draußen zu Boden.  
Ich rollte die Augen. Meine Finger passten da immer noch nicht dazwischen! Also suchte ich mir an dem Bund einen großen, alten Schlüssel und versuchte, diesen als Hebel zu benutzen, aber dazu war er eigentlich nicht lang genug und er drückte sich bald schmerzhaft in meine Hände ohne dabei viel ausrichten zu können – aber darauf konnte ich natürlich keine Rücksicht nehmen!  
Doch wenn ich nun wirklich die Tür weit genug aufbekam, was konnte ich dann tun?  
Ich musste nach oben – aber die Aufzugkabine war sehr hoch, denn es war ja ein Lastenaufzug für Material wie Holz und vielleicht für irgendwelche Ausstattungsstücke, die halt nicht über den Schnürboden auf die Bühne hinuntergelassen wurden…und es war natürlich auch nichts vorhanden, auf das ich hätte draufsteigen können – schon gar keine Leiter, etwa um durch die Decke auf die Kabine zu klettern. Es hing also alles davon ab, ob ich erstens die Tür weit genug aufbekam und zweitens, welche Strecke der Lift zurückgelegt hatte, ehe er steckengeblieben war…  
Inzwischen war der Spalt breit genug, dass ich den Griff des Messers hineinschieben konnte und wieder einen etwas längeren und nicht ganz so unbequemen Hebel hatte. Der nächste Schritt war dann, dass ich mich mit beiden Händen an eine Türhälfte hängte und sie nach außen zog.  
Auf einmal gab es ein dumpfes Knacken – die Tür gab unvermittelt nach und ich stolperte zur Seite. Irgendwie gelang es mir doch noch, nicht zu stürzen, aber als ich mir dann den Ausgang besah, hätte ich heulen können: Erst mehr als zwei Yards über meinem Kopf begann die Decke des dritten Stocks und es waren beinahe drei bis zu der kleinen Öffnung in den Vierten!  
Aber ich verlor keine Zeit, kletterte hinaus, rammte eine im Weg stehende Kiste, die aber als Kletterhilfe zu klein gewesen wäre – nicht höher als ein Stuhl und ein Yard lang – und suchte in der Schreinerei nach einer Leiter.  
Nichts!

Oh, verflucht, ich kann mir doch jetzt unmöglich eine Leiter zusammenzimmern!  
Diese Zeit hat Sherlock nicht mehr – wenn er nicht sowieso schon…!  
Stopp!  
Denk es nicht!  
Es muss einen Weg hier raus geben – denk nach…!

Ich überlegte, nochmal zu versuchen, Don zu erreichen…  
War es denkbar, dass er mich hängen ließ und stattdessen nach Allan suchte?  
Er liebte ihn, sorgte sich wegen des Traumas, das er gerade erlitt…es wäre also verständlich…

Warte…! Grüne, leuchtende Hinweisschildchen...! – natürlich, es gibt eine Feuerleiter!  
Ja, bevor wir das Haus über den hinteren Bühneneingang betreten hatten, hatte ich sie gesehen!  
Also schlug ich den Fluchtweg ein, öffnete das bezeichnete Fenster in der Schreinerei und stieg aus.

Hoffentlich sieht mich jetzt nicht jemand und kommt auf die Idee, die Polizei zu rufen! dachte ich, während ich hinaufkletterte. Natürlich war im vierten Stock kein Fenster offen. Mit dem abgebrochenen Messer schlug ich die Scheibe ein und schlüpfte hinein, hastete zum Catwalk und hatte ihn kaum erreicht und das Licht eingeschaltet, als ich auch schon in den leeren finsteren Zuschauerraum brüllte: „Hey! Ihr sagt mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wo die Schneiderei ist! Und was ist mit Donald? Wieso meldet er sich nicht!“  
Ich hörte, dass wieder ein Lautsprecher eingeschaltet wurde.  
„Es tut mir leid, John…“ sagte eine erschöpft klingende Stimme.  
„Don!“ rief ich entsetzt und schämte mich wegen meines Verdachts. „Don, wo bist du? Ist Allan bei dir?“  
„Nein“, stöhnte er verzweifelt. „Was ist mit Sherlock?“  
„Er soll jetzt in der Schneiderei sein – wo ist das?“  
„Zweiter Stock, rechts“, kam müde die Antwort. „Viel Glück!“  
„Danke!“  
Ich rannte los.

Während ich die Treppen hinunter hastete, begann ich wieder den Gedanken an das zuzulassen, was mich jetzt wohl erwartete. Ein schwer verletzter, vielleicht sterbender, vielleicht schon toter Sherlock…!  
Ich durfte nicht verzweifeln, so lange noch ein Funken Hoffnung bestand!

Wie oft hatte ich schon um sein Leben gefürchtet, ihn sogar schon einmal totgeglaubt – aber das hier war jetzt so völlig unerwartet gekommen – es fühlte sich so unwirklich an, es war wie ein Albtraum.  
Ich gelangte in den zweiten Stock und riss eine Tür nach der anderen auf – dann sah ich Nähmaschinen.  
Das war sie!

Ich machte das Licht an.  
„Sherlock?!“  
Nähmaschinen, Tische, Stühle und ein Podest, bei dem so ein Gestell mit einem kleinen Gummibladebalg herumstand, mit dem man Kreidestaub auf Hosenbeine und Rücke pusten kann, wenn sie gekürzt werden müssen…  
Und hinter diesem Podest ragten Beine hervor.  
Dunkle Hosenbeine mit schwarzen Schuhen, von einem Mann, der reglos am Boden lag.  
Mit einem Schrei stürzte ich hin –  
…und als mir gerade der Geistesblitz kam, dass ich besser die Tür blockieren sollte, schlug diese auch schon zu, ich wirbelte herum, rannte zur Tür zurück, doch da hörte ich auch schon, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde!  
Und von diesem Raum aus kam man noch nicht mal auf die Feuerleiter!

„Oh, Gott, Sherlock…!“ Ich stolperte zu ihm zurück, sank verzweifelt auf die Knie und –  
stieß ein zuerst fassungsloses, dann wütendes Brüllen aus.

Noch eine Puppe!  
In einer Blutlache!

Wahrscheinlich das Mordopfer aus einem Kriminalstück, das einen ganzen Akt lang auf der Bühne herumliegt!  
Ihm steckte ein Messer im Herzen – oder besser gesagt, steckte es dort, wo ein Mensch sein Herz hätte. Die Klinge war aber auch durch einen weiteren Zettel gerammt worden.

„Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der kalte Mann noch so viel Blut in sich hätte?“

  
Schon wieder Macbeth... – ehm, also: Das schottische Stück!

Und richtig hätte es natürlich „der alte“ heißen müssen, nicht „der kalte“!

Ich riss die blöde Leiche, die natürlich auch viel zu leicht war, vom Boden hoch, schleuderte sie in die gegenüberliegende Ecke – und stellte fest, dass die Blutlache dieses Mal aus einer glänzenden, gummiartigen Matte bestand.

„Ha! Wie ungemein praktisch!“ giftete ich.

Dann wurde mir schlecht und schwindlig.  
Einer Ohnmacht nahe beeilte ich mich fahrig und zitternd, mich flach auf den Boden zu legen, dann schob ich meine Unterschenkel auf das Podest.

Okay…  
Beruhige dich!

Also…, ich komme hier nicht raus…  
…und selbst wenn, sie werden mich immer wieder zu einer falschen Adresse schicken. Das beim ersten Mal war vielleicht noch einzusehen, zur Sicherheit, um noch Zeit zu schinden…  
Irgend sowas.

Was, zur Hölle, ist hier los?  
Sherlock ist nicht hier…und auch kein Blut…  
Da ist wieder eine falsche Leiche, also liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass Sherlock genauso wenig verletzt oder tot ist, wie vorhin Allan.  
Aber Allan hat doch gesehen, was passiert ist…!

Einerseits schien diese Scharade das Werk eines Psychopathen zu sein – aber einer allein hätte das nicht durchziehen können und außerdem…  
…ist dies schon Wahnsinn, hat es doch Methode!  
Na, super, jetzt fange ich auch schon an mit den Shakespeare-Zitaten!

Ich versuchte, tief und einigermaßen ruhig durchzuatmen.

Also…Allan…hat –  
Allan hat gesehen, wie…  
Er hat es gesehen…!

Oh, mein Gott, Sherlock…?!

Ich konnte einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Allan…hat es gesehen…  
Wieso darf er uns das sagen? Um Don zu demonstrieren, dass sie bereit sind, Allan zu töten?

Wenn Allan ihre Gesichter gesehen hat, können sie ihn nicht leben lassen…ebenso Sherlock…und Don…  
Aber das weiß ich nicht…  
Und wenn es Insider sind…

Sie können nicht mit uns reden, zumindest Don und Allan würden doch die Stimmen erkennen…  
…und wahrscheinlich auch die Staturen, die Bewegungen…

…oh, Shit…!

Hatten sie denn noch nicht begriffen, dass sie jetzt insgesamt drei Zeugen beseitigen mussten?!

Das kann doch nicht sein! Das war ja keine spontane Tat im Affekt, sondern sie dachten schon seit Wochen darüber nach!

…verdammt, das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn!  
Eine Gruppe von Menschen, die Jobs und ein gemeinsames Hobby haben, was beides ein wenig Grips und klaren Verstand erfordert, können nicht so debil sein, dass ihnen bei der Planung einer gemeinsamen Aktion derartige Schwierigkeiten nicht auffallen – das ist völlig absurd!

Also…  
Zwei falsche Leichen einerseits…  
Dann aber echtes Blut – aber eine Lache, die gefaket ist…

Scheiße! Kann es sein, dass sie es Sherlock…! …abgezapft haben…?!

Ich schnappte nach Luft – dieser Gedanke war jetzt wirklich zu viel für mich.  
Ich dachte an Sam Breadstreet und an das durchgeknallte Duo, das uns gefoltert hatte…

Oh, Gott, das kann alles nicht wahr sein…!

Und wieso lassen sie mich nicht zu Sherlock!  
Ich will ihn wenigstens noch einmal sehen…! dachte ich.

  
Und dann war es endgültig aus mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung – ich rollte mich auf der Seite zusammen und brach in Tränen aus.

Mein Kopf schien jetzt völlig leer und ich war buchstäblich am Boden zerstört.

  
Es ist also vorbei.  
Er ist tot…

tot…

Allan hat es gesehen…

Ach, verdammt, ich muss wenigstens versuchen, die beiden zu retten – Sherlock würde es so wollen – er hat auch für Charles alles riskiert…

Zittrig vor Schwäche stemmte ich mich vom Boden hoch, taumelte zum nächsten Fenster und riss es auf.  
Ich brauchte frische Luft…!

Wenn ich das berühmte Bettlaken hätte, wie beim klassischen Bilderbuch-Knastausbruch könnte ich mich abseilen und das Fenster unter mir einschlagen…

Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich gerade an einem Vorhang festkrallte. Fassungslos wandte ich den Kopf und sah ungläubig daran hoch bis unter die hohe Zimmerdecke…!

Noch recht verdattert zog ich am Stoff…er wirkte recht stabil und war wohl auch noch nicht so alt…!

Ich musste es versuchen.

Die Gardinenröllchen waren aus Plastik – und da ich ohnehin wieder keine Leiter hatte, würde ich die Vorhänge herunterreißen müssen.  
Ich raffte also den Stoff zusammen und zerrte ihn abwärts, bis die Röllchen krachend zerbrachen und die Splitter durch die Gegend flogen.  
Dann hatte ich den ersten Vorhang in der Hand.  
Ich ließ ihn aus dem Fenster hängen, wobei ich ihn krampfhast festhielt.

Okay, also, da ich ja noch Knoten machen musste, würde einer sowieso keinesfalls reichen…

Ich riss also noch einen weiteren Schal herunter, knotete sie zusammen, machte noch weitere Knoten hinein, damit ein Kletterseil daraus werden sollte und band das Ganze am Heizkörper fest.  
Die Knoten verschlangen einfach furchtbar viel Länge. Ich würde noch einen dritten Schal brauchen.

Wieviel Zeit das alles kostet…! dachte ich.  
Werde ich überhaupt noch die Kraft haben, mich festzuhalten? Oder werde ich in die Tiefe stürzen…?  
Dabei werde ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht nur beide Beine brechen, sondern meine Füße womöglich irreparabel ruinieren.  
Aber wahrscheinlicher war noch, dass ich durch die komplizierten Brüche verbluten, beziehungsweise an dem Schock sterben werde, ehe Hilfe eintrifft.  
Aber durfte nichts unversucht lassen.

Dann war mein Seil lang genug.  
Nun ging ich noch zu der „Leiche“ und zog den Dolch aus ihrer Brust, atmete nochmal tief durch, nahm ihn zwischen die Zähne und kletterte ein weiteres Mal aus dem Fenster. Ich spürte, wie sich der Stoff unter meinem Gewicht dehnte – anders als vorhin zitterten meine Arme vor Anstrengung und meine Beine waren so gefühllos und schwach, dass ich schon fast damit rechnete, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, den Stoff zwischen meinen Füßen einzuklemmen.

Ruhig…! Du musst das hinkriegen, okay…?!

Ich war in kalten Schweiß gebadet und begann nun auch noch zu frieren…  
Und ich bekam nicht genug Luft!  
Das mit dem Dolch war eine ganz dämliche Idee gewesen!  
Widerwillig öffnete ich den Mund, um Atem zu schöpfen – der Dolch fiel…prallte noch einmal klirrend gegen die Fassade und schlug dann auf dem Pflaster auf.

Ich wagte mich weiter hinunter. Es kostete so verdammt viel Kraft und alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.  
Und obendrein konnte ich es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass das gerade passierte…

Dann hing ich endlich vor dem Fenster im ersten Stock und angelte mit einem Fuß nach dem Fenstersims.  
Ich erwischte es schließlich und konnte meine Zehen abstellen.  
Eine wacklige Angelegenheit! Und nun musste ich entweder mit einer Hand mein Seil loslassen und mit dem Schlüsselbund die Scheibe einschlagen…oder ich musste mich mit beiden Händen festhalten, mich abstoßen und versuchen, pendelnd mit den Füßen voran, die Scheibe zu durchstoßen...  
Nein…nicht bei der Kürze dieses Pendels…und der Wucht des Aufpralls, wenn das Glas beim ersten Versuch noch nicht zerbrach, hätte ich in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung nicht standgehalten.  
Ich drehte das Gesicht weg, als ich auf die Scheibe einschlug. Zuerst knirschte es nur, beim zweiten Hieb gab es ein helles Krachen, dann klirrte es und ich hörte Splitter fallen…

Pause…! dachte ich hilflos, ich brauche eine Pause…!

Da ich nur mit den Zehen auf dem Sims ein wenig Halt fand hing nun fast mein ganzes Gewicht an meinem rechten Arm – was für ein blöder Denkfehler!

Ich musste den Schlüsselbund in meine Hosentasche stopfen – und hoffen, dass er mir dabei nicht auch noch runterfiel – dann musste ich es schaffen, mir das Seil wieder um ein Bein zu winden und es mir zwischen die Füße zu klemmen.

Scheiße, ist das mühsam…! dachte ich.  
Als ich dann endlich wieder mit den Füßen und beiden Händen das Seil umklammerte, war mir richtig schlecht. Ich rang nach Luft, versuchte, mich zusammenzunehmen.

Wenn ich es mit rechts versuchte, hätte ich mehr Gewalt bei meinen Schlägen – aber würde mich meine linke Schulter aushalten? Und wie sollte ich den Schlüssel von der linken in die rechte Hand bekommen? Indem ich ihn zwischen die Zähne klemmte?  
Versuchs gar nicht erst! dachte ich.  
Die Schlüssel durfte ich keinesfalls verlieren!

Dann nahm ich einen weiteren Anlauf. Endlich gab es große Scherben…!  
Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, bis ich auch die Reste noch so weit vom Rahmen geklopft hatte, dass ich einsteigen konnte, ohne mich daran aufzuschlitzen.

Als ich dann auf einmal tatsächlich in diesem Saal im ersten Stock stand, konnte ich es kaum fassen.  
Die Wand kam mir entgegen, weil ich mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, ich schaffte es noch, mich hinzuhocken, dann musste ich machtlos abwarten, mein Körper schien förmlich zu flattern so sehr zitterte ich.  
Es half alles nichts, so sehr die Zeit auch drängen mochte, ich musste erst wieder zu Atem kommen, durch diesen grässlichen Schock war ich völlig am Ende.

  
Okay…, dachte ich…  
Ich bin wieder im Spiel…  
…Scheiße, ist mir elend…!

…gut…, Ich bin jetzt auf der Seite der Sisters und auf Bühnenhöhe…  
Sie könnten inzwischen überall sein. Also ist es egal, wo ich mit meiner Suche beginne, oder?  
Aber, wenn ich jede Tür aufmache, werde ich endlos brauchen!  
Und wenn sie jetzt die Teeküche offen gelassen hätten und mein Revolver wäre noch dort?  
Möglich wär‘s…  
Allan mag es Don gesagt haben. Wahrscheinlich.  
Aber wenn sonst niemand davon weiß…?  
Ja, das ist einen Versuch wert…  
Vor allem, wenn es mindestens drei sind.

„…sie haben ihn zu dritt gepackt und ihn niedergestochen…“ hallte Allans hohles Stöhnen in meinem Kopf.  
Ein Schaudern schüttelte mich und dann schnappte mein Körper ächzend nach Luft. Ich kam nicht dagegen an.

  
Allan hat es gesehen.  
Es ist wirklich passiert!  
Es ist wahr…!

  
Oder haben sie ihn bloß gezwungen, das zu behaupten?  
War alles nur darauf angelegt gewesen, Don zu isolieren…?

…ich hätte an Allans Stelle natürlich versucht, Don ein Zeichen zu geben, ihn irgendwie wissen zu lassen, dass ich lügen musste, aber Allan hatte wahrscheinlich vor Angst nicht mehr denken können, er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie mit einer solchen Situation auch nur im Entferntesten gerechnet, da war es kein Wunder, wenn ihm nichts einfiel! Und wenn sie ihm androhten, dass sie ihn verletzen würden, wenn er nicht überzeugend rüberkam – oder diese Lüge, die er uns erzählen sollte, einfach wahrzumachen, wenn er Tricks probierte, hätte er es wohl auch nicht riskiert… 

Oh, zur Hölle…?!  
Kann es sein…?  
Kann es sein, dass…  
…dass ich zu früh durchgedreht bin…? fragte ich mich.

Man hätte uns Sherlocks Handy zeigen können…oder mich von diesem aus anrufen…, es sei denn, sie hatten es immer noch nicht gefunden, oder es war jetzt defekt – man hätte in die Schlosserei, Schneiderei oder auch in den Orchesterprobenraum Sherlocks Lupe legen können oder seinen Ausweis, die Taschenlampe – irgendetwas.  
Eine Haarlocke – was auch immer!  
Sie hatten nichts von alledem getan!  
Einfach, weil sie das nicht gekonnt hatten…?!

Aber was war mit der SMS?  
Hatte sich Allan geirrt?  
Vielleicht hatte er es nicht richtig beobachten können, da er sich ja versteckt hatte.  
Oder Sherlock war ihnen später wieder entkommen...  
...oder die Bande hatte Allan in seinem Versteck aufgestöbert und sie hatten daraufhin selbst Don getextet...?  
Aber wenn Sherlock frei war...würde er Allan suchen – und wieso sollte er dann nicht versuchen, mich zu erreichen?!

Machte ich mir etwas vor, weil ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Sherlock...?

Andererseits…  
Ich hatte nur Allans Wort… Sonst nichts!  
Ich vertraute ihm. Zwar hätte ich meine Zweifel, mich in einer Kampf- oder sonstigen Notsituation auf ihn zu verlassen, aber nur, weil er dem wahrscheinlich nicht gewachsen wäre – nicht aus mangelndem gutem Willen.  
Aber ich vertraute ihm; trotz seiner Eigenheiten war er ein netter, hilfsbereiter Mensch, der sogar ganz der zu sein wagte, der er nun mal war – und ich schätze, das will schon was heißen – auch wenn es früher noch viel schwieriger gewesen ist…

Aber als Allan uns gesagt hatte, was er hatte mitansehen müssen, war er nicht verantwortlich gewesen, für das, was er uns mitteilte.  
Don hatte ihn gefragt, wo er wäre. Und Allan hatte einen Moment geschwiegen und dann erklärt, er dürfe das nicht sagen…!

"Versuch doch mal Flasche Bier zu sagen, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen! Sag es so lange, bis es dir gelingt, Johnnyboy. Sag: Flasche Bier!!“ hörte ich Moriartys widerliche, gehässige Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Oh, ja…, dieses kranke Spiel hier sieht ihm zwar nicht so wirklich ähnlich, denn bei ihm wären die Leichen echt gewesen, aber ich durfte auf Allans Aussage ebenso wenig geben, wie auf meine Bemerkung damals, die Sherlock für ein paar entsetzliche Momente hatte glauben lassen, ich wäre das kriminelle Superhirn!  
Er hatte mein SOS nicht bemerkt, vielleicht, weil er auch einfach noch zu weit weg war – und obwohl ich es gar nicht darauf angelegt hatte, glaubwürdig zu klingen, hatte er es mir zu Anfang abgekauft.

Und es stand auf meinem Blog nachzulesen!

Vielleicht war diese Bande so auf die Idee verfallen?

Okay…, ich muss mich zusammenreißen!

Natürlich fühlte ich mich noch nicht gut, aber ich hatte mich immerhin so weit erholt. Dass ich es mir zutraute, aufzustehen und quer durch das ganze Haus zu laufen. Und hoffentlich schaffte ich es dann auch noch zwei Stockwerke nach oben…

Noch etwas unbeholfen zog ich mich auf die Füße. Ich war anscheinend in der alten Maskenbildnerei gelandet, aber natürlich konnte ich mich nicht damit aufhalten, die Fratzen zu besichtigen, die mich aus den schlichten Vitrinen anglotzten, oder einen Blick auf all die Falschen und Dosen zu werfen, die dort herumstanden. Noch unsicher auf den Beinen, wankte ich zu dem Waschbecken neben der Tür, drehe den Hahn auf und trank etwas Wasser.  
Mir war immer noch flau. Ich sah, wie meine Finger zitterten, als ich nach der Klinke griff.  
Abgeschlossen!  
Wieder ging die Suche nach dem passenden Schlüssel los und ich verlor weitere Sekunden!

„Leute, der Gag wird langsam echt langweilig!“ murmelte ich genervt.  
Als ich dann endlich die Tür aufbekam, marschierte ich Richtung Bühne.  
Bei dem Gedanken, über die Bühne zu laufen, wurde mir mulmig und es widerte mich an. Sie würden mich sehen. Sie würden spätestens dann wissen, dass ich ausgebrochen war. Außerdem hatte ich inzwischen begonnen sie abgrundtief zu hassen!  
Und Don? Selbst wenn sie ihn nochmal mit mir reden ließen, er wusste wahrscheinlich gar nichts!  
Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja über die Hinterbühne schlüpfen könnte. Sie mussten mich also vielleicht gar nicht bemerken, ich musste mir nur Mühe geben und die Türen ganz leise schließen – das konnte klappen!

Ich begann, mich wieder etwas besser zu fühlen, doch mir war bewusst, dass mein Körper gerade seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisierte – wenn dieser Einsatz endete – egal wie, würde ich wahrscheinlich nochmal zusammenklappen.  
Förmlich vibrierend vor Spannung, öffnete ich sachte die Tür zur Seitenbühne und schloss sie dann lautlos wieder, ehe ich mich an der Wand entlang nach rechts pirschte. Ich überlegte ernsthaft, mir eine der Lanzen der Palastwache zu nehmen, aber das sperrige Ding würde mich behindern und es würde mir damit vielleicht nicht gelingen, die nächste Tür genauso erfolgreich zu bewältigen. Also ließ ich es bleiben. Dann war ich endlich auf der linken Hinterbühne angelangt und schlich ums Eck, Richtung Inspizientenpult und Ausgang.

Konzentration! dachte ich, als ich die nächste Tür vor mir hatte.

Tatsächlich gelang es mir trotz meiner Aufregung, fast lautlos wieder hinauszuschlüpfen.   
Die Stufen fielen mir schwer, sie kamen mir so viel höher vor. Im zweiten Stock musste ich einen Moment stehen bleiben und durchatmen, so fertig war ich und die Kopfschmerzen kamen auch zurück.

Nimm dich zusammen! ermahnte ich mich.

Schwer atmend schleppte ich mich in den dritten Stock.  
Zuerst brauchte ich einen Stuhl, um ihn in die jeweilige Tür zu klemmen, so würde ich wenigstens verhindern, dass jemand die Tür sofort schließen konnte, was mir vielleicht Zeit verschaffte, mich noch zu befreien und auch einen Blick auf meinen Peiniger zu werfen.  
Ich riss die Tür zum Ballettsaal auf, indem ich mich hinter dem stählernen Türblatt verschanzte.  
Und jetzt?  
Ich zog vorsichtig meine Armbanduhr aus und schleuderte sie über den Boden in den Saal.  
Aber alles blieb ruhig.  
Ich ging hinein, schnappte mir den nächstbesten Stuhl und meine Uhr.

Erleichtert öffnete ich die Tür zum Flur und blockierte sie wieder – aber dann sah ich schon, dass die Tür zur Teeküche weit offen stand!  
Bekommen trat ich ein. Alle Nachrichten waren verschwunden, meine Arzttasche mitten auf dem Tisch ausgekippt, die Tasche, die mir Allan geliehen hatte ebenso.

Also: Mein Revolver war weg!

Gar nicht gut…, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf dumpf.

Was sollte ich tun?

Ich schnappte mir den nächsten Stuhl und stellte ihn in die Tür, ging dann zur Küchenzeile und sah hektisch die Besteckschubladen durch, aber da war nur ein kleines Obstmesser – abgesehen von Teelöffeln und dreimal Messer und Gabeln, die aber nicht zusammen passten und viel Esslöffeln.

Na, großartig!  
Meine vorübergehende Euphorie war komplett verschwunden und ich spürte erneut Mutlosigkeit in mir aufsteigen.

Also, schön…dann würde ich jetzt wirklich alles der Reihe nach absuchen.

Im Schlafzimmer nachzusehen, schien mir zwar unsinnig. Aber ich öffnete die Tür trotzdem.

Perplex starrte ich in den Raum. Bis auf einen Stuhl, lagen alle umgestürzt oder anscheinend durch die Gegend geworfen am Boden. Ebenso die Schreibtischlampe. Bei einer der Bierflaschen war der Boden abgebrochen, so als hätte ihn jemand gezielt abgeschlagen, um sich zu bewaffnen.  
Dann sah ich auf der Matratze, auf der ich geschlafen hatte, meinen Revolver liegen.  
Verständnislos eilte ich dorthin und hob ihn auf – am Kolben war Blut – als hätte jemand damit einem anderen eins auf den Schädel gegeben.  
Dann kontrollierte ich das Magazin, es war leer.  
Im Lauf hatte ich allerdings noch eine Kugel.  
Eine einzige verdammte Patrone für mindestens drei Kerle.  
Aber immerhin würden sie wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich überhaupt keine hatte!  
Und vielleicht würde es sie so sehr verwirren, wenn ich sie abfeuerte, dass sie befürchteten, ich hätte irgendwo noch mehr Munition gehabt, die sie nicht gefunden hatten.  
Rasch verließ ich den Raum wieder und mir fiel noch ein, dass ich die Decke mit dem Tarnmuster nicht gesehen hatte. Aber was sollte das schon zu bedeuten haben?  
Also wohin jetzt? Nach oben? Okay.  
Ich entsicherte meine Waffe und machte mich auf den Weg.  
Wie es sich zeigte, waren im vierten Stock auf dieser Seite die Requisite und die Waffenkammer, die ich natürlich beide erst aufschließen musste.   
Wieder verwarf ich den Gedanken, ein Schwert mitzunehmen. Leider kann ich nicht fechten, obwohl ich es als kleiner Junge gerne gelernt hätte.  
Eine Schreckschusspistole sah ich nicht, aber ich nahm mir auch nicht die Zeit, genau nachzusehen.

Ich verließ den vierten Stock und ging noch weiter nach oben. Dort war der Fundus, wo ich mit einem äußerst mulmigen Gefühl zwischen den muffigen Kostümen herumschlich, wie in einem Irrgarten.  
Im sechsten Stock war der riesige Malersaal. Dort konnte ich wieder auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes laufen – und dabei erneut eingesperrt werden. Bei dieser Entfernung würde ein Stuhl in der Tür nicht ausreichen…  
Andererseits hatten sie ja vielleicht mein Verschwinden immer noch nicht bemerkt.  
Ich musste es wohl riskieren.  
Es roch nach Lösungsmittel, auf dem Boden waren getrocknete Farbkleckse und Schmierspuren. Farbeimer und Spraydosen standen herum, Farbroller, Pinsel, Lumpen und diverse verdreckte Becher…Dann erreichte ich schließlich die gegenüberliegende Tür.  
Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete sie – so weit so gut, immerhin war ich nicht eingeschlossen. Vorsichtig spähte ich hinaus und lief dann treppab. Im fünften Stock waren ganze Sätze von Rollenbüchern gelagert, die vergilbt und zum Teil ziemlich zerfleddert aussahen, manche waren maschinengeschrieben, in dem hässlichen, altmodischen Courier, es wäre sicher interessant gewesen, sich die einmal anzusehen. Vielleicht Stücke, die hier uraufgeführt worden waren und es nie an ein anderes, größeres Haus geschafft hatten… Natürlich hatte ich nur deshalb meinen Blick über die Stapel schweifen lassen, weil ich die schwache Hoffnung hatte, eine weitere gehässige Nachricht zu finden, die dieses Mal vielleicht doch irgendwie weiter half…  
Dann gab es noch ein paar verlassene Büros. Vielleicht für den Intendanten, den Chefdramaturgen, eine Sekretärin…

Es kam mir so sinnlos vor. Ich hatte doch überhaupt keine Chance, ihn noch rechtzeitig zu finden!  
Jedenfalls, wenn es doch stimmte und er schwer verletzt war!  
Ich wusste inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich davon halten sollte!  
Andernfalls würde er im Gegensatz zu mir doch wissen, wo er suchen musste...!  
Und wenn er doch noch sein Handy hätte, könnte er mir doch texten!

Wenn ich in diesem Gebäude Geiseln verstecken wollte, überlegte ich, dann würde ich sie dahin bringen, wo bereits gesucht wurde. Würde ich jetzt also etwa doch noch in der Schreinerei oder der Schlosserei fündig werden? Nein, nicht die Schreinerei, von dort war ich ja auf die Feuerleiter gekommen. Aus dem Orchestersaal kam man zu leicht raus, wenn der Wandschrank nicht abgeschlossen war.  
Wenn Sherlock allerdings mehr tot als lebendig war, spielten Fluchtmöglichkeiten keine Rolle...  
Und die Tür zum Flur?  
Zumindest steckte da jetzt kein Schlüssel...!  
Also waren sie inzwischen hier gewesen!

Ich spürte, wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigte, ich wurde richtig kribbelig.  
Instinkt?  
Oder spielte mir meine verstörte Psyche einfach einen Streich?  
Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke herunter...unverschlossen, diesmal! Den Zeigefinger um den Abzug gekrümmt umklammerte den Griff meines Revolvers fester, um ihn sofort in Anschlag zu bringen, wenn ich eintrat, und öffnete die Tür.  
Alles sah aus wie zuvor. Der steckengebliebene Aufzug, die aufgebrochene Rückwand des Notenschranks. Die Tür zur Schreinerei stand noch offen und das Fenster wohl auch, denn es zog ein wenig. Auch die Kiste stand noch da, wo ich sie gerammt hatte.  
Dann nahm ich ein kaum hörbares Klicken wahr und sah zur Tür, die zur Schlosserei führte.  
Sie öffnete sich gerade lautlos!  
Ich legte an.

Die schwarze Silhouette eines runden, glatten Kopfes schob sich hinter dem Türblatt hervor...ziemlich weit oben...und etwas daran irritierte mich, aber ich hätte in diesem Moment nicht sagen können, was es war...  
Im Grunde hatte praktisch nur die Schädeldecke hervorgeschaut. Wer immer das war, konnte so gar nicht am Rand des Türblattes vorbeisehen, trotzdem zog sich der Kopf nun wieder zurück.

Hiergeblieben! dachte ich wütend. Wer immer das war, ich würde ihn stellen und von ihm erfahren, wo Sherlock und die Chandlers waren – und wenn ich es aus ihm herausprügeln musste!  
Ich sprang auf die Tür zu und griff nach ihr, um sie aufzureißen, während ich Luft holte um ein herrisches: "Hände hoch!" zu brüllen – als plötzlich eine finstere Gestalt vor mir auftauchte – ein großer Schraubenschlüssel in ihrer erhobenen Hand schwebte schräg über meinem Kopf.

Dann prallten wir beide zurück.

Es war Sherlock!  
In der Linken hielt er einen bunten Stockschirm, auf dessen Spitze ein violetter Bowler Hat hing.  
Er ließ die Arme sinken und warf alles beiseite.  
Ich hörte mich aufstöhnen und sicherte mit zitternden Händen meinen Revolver.  
Was, wenn ich vor lauter Nervosität auf Sherlock gefeuert hätte…?!

"Bist du unverletzt?" japste ich atemlos – zeitgleich stieß er hervor:  
"Bist du in Ordnung!?" und packte mich entsetzt bei den Schultern.

Schlagartig schien die Erleichterung alle Kraft aus meinem Körper zu saugen. Ich wäre zumindest gestürzt, wenn er mich nicht an sich gezogen und umarmt hätte.  
Er schien fast genauso fassungslos zu sein wie ich. Ich konnte spüren, dass er aufgeregt keuchte und um Haltung rang.

Mir war immer noch alles völlig schleierhaft, aber das war egal! Er war wieder da und anscheinend fehlte ihm nichts!

"John..."  
"Du bist okay..", seufzte ich mit versagender Stimme und schlang gleichfalls meine Arme um ihn.  
"Ja – was ist mit dir? Was ist passiert?!" fragte er besorgt, dann schob mich auf die Kiste und setzte sich neben mich, einen Arm auf meinen Rücken gelegt, als befürchte er, ich könne nach hinten kippen.  
Ich spürte, dass ich eine Hand in seinen Arm gekrallt hatte und mein Kopf gegen seine Schulter gesunken war.  
"Geht gleich wieder...", versicherte ich atemlos und lockerte meinen Griff.  
"DU hast also auch eine SMS bekommen, dass ICH in der Klemme sitze?!" fragte er empört.

"Was?!" schnappte ich, indem ich hochzuckte und ihn entgeistert anstarrte.  
Er sah finster drein.  
"Na, wartet...", knurrte er gefährlich leise.  
"Was? Sherlock, was wird hier gespielt?!"  
"Eine ganz hinterlistige Posse, vermute ich. Eines Pucks würdig!"  
"Wir müssen die Chandlers finden. Sie haben jetzt auch Don und sie halten sie voneinander getrennt fest!" informierte ich ihn hastig.  
"Unsinn! Ich hab Allan in der Zuschauertoilette im ersten Rang zurückgelassen. Er hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch und war zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"  
"Was?! Wann?!" rief ich verdattert.

Diesen Teil des Gebäudes hatte ich irgendwie überhaupt nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt!

„Nachdem wir Dons Armband gefunden hatten. Mit Blutspuren."  
„Dons Armband?“ echote ich verständnislos und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber sie haben Allan gezwungen, uns zu sagen, dass er gesehen habe, wie sie dich niedergestochen hätten! Ich dachte, du..." Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich bei dem Gedanken immer noch erschauderte.  
"Ich versichere dir: Niemand hat mich auch nur im Entferntesten attackiert!" beteuerte Sherlock in beruhigendem Ton.  
"Gut...!" seufzte ich und lächelte ihn hilflos an.  
"Wann und wie hat euch Allan das gesagt?"  
"Über Lautsprecher, als wir auf dem Catwalk waren, um auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Entschuldige, ich hab kein Zeitgefühl mehr und nicht nachgesehen…"  
"Dann waren sie vielleicht im Tonraum...“, grübelte Sherlock. „Gesehen habt ihr aber auch niemanden?"  
"Nein. Und du hast auch dein Handy noch?"  
"Natürlich!"  
"Aber was ist mit Allan? Und wieso war sein Handy vorhin unten in diesem Aufzugschacht?" Ich deutete in die Richtung.  
Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen: "Funktionierte es noch?"  
"Ehm..., keine Ahnung... – Sherlock..., sei bitte nicht allzu sauer..., aber es ging wohl darum, uns von der Teeküche wegzulocken...", beichtete ich.  
"Das weiß ich doch längst", seufzte er.  
"Oh, na, klar...", faselte ich. Hatte er deshalb nach unserem Rundgang die Tür untersucht?  
"Ich sollte denken, dass sie dich mit dem Griff deines Revolvers geschlagen und dann mit Hilfe dieser Tarndecke weggeschafft haben. Aber du musst ja gesehen haben, was sie da für ein Schlachtfeld angerichtet haben. Das hier haben sie hinterlassen..."  
Er zog ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Innentasche.  
"Diese Schmiere wird nicht stattfinden!  
Ich habe den Mohren und den Medicus!" stand da.  
"Nett!" knurrte ich. "Apropos Medicus, der kommt im schottischen Stück vor. Wir haben außer Allans Handy auch eine Leiche auf der Kabine gefunden."  
"Was?!" schnappte Sherlock entgeistert. Ausnahmsweise erschreckte es ihn zutiefst.  
Wahrscheinlich einfach, weil das seine Theorie über den Haufen geworfen hätte!  
Irgendwie erfrischend das mal zu sehen!  
"Aber keine echte“, fuhr ich fort. „Eine Attrappe von der Lady. Und es gibt noch eine andere. Auch mit einem Zitat aus dem schottischen Stück. Und ich vermute, die gefälschte Blutlache aus echtem Blut hast du auch gesehen?"  
"Ja, und das Nagellackzitat – aber, um Gottes Willen, sag einfach "Macbeth"! – Macbeth, Macbeth, Macbeth!" beharrte er trotzig.  
"Ich bin nicht abergläubisch! – ich nehme nur Rücksicht und will mich in Gegenwart der anderen auch nicht verplappern!"  
Er sah mich besorgt an: "Hast du dich wirklich aus dem zweiten in den ersten Stock abgeseilt?"  
"Ja…! – …aber dann müssen sie diese andere Puppe und den Zettel wieder eingesammelt haben. Dann wissen sie inzwischen, dass ich nicht mehr eingesperrt bin!"  
"Nein, ich war in der Maskenbildnerei. Dort lag diese Tarndecke – mit Blutflecken... Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Sie lag unter den Scherben!"  
"Sorry, ich hatte wohl anderes im Kopf… Ich musste damit rechnen, dass du womöglich doch in irgendeiner Ecke liegst und verblutest...! Es wird immer verwirrender! Also, was machen wir denn jetzt? Anscheinend haben sie Allan ja später doch noch erwischt! Und Don auch...auch wenn es anfangs gelogen war..."  
"Fühlst du dich besser?" wollte er wissen und musterte mich kritisch.  
"Geht wieder, ja...", behauptete ich lächelnd.  
"Gut. Dann lass uns zurückgehen."  
"Zurück? Was meinst du mit zurück?!"  
"Na, dieses Schlafzimmer?"  
"Und unsere Klienten?"  
Er lächelte abfällig.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

"Du... – du denkst, die beiden hängen da mit drin?!" ächzte ich. "Aber das ist doch absurd!"  
"Absurdes Theater, ja. Vertrau mir..."

Er stand auf, bückte sich kurz und setzte sich den violetten Bowler Hat auf, schnappte den regenbogenfarbenen Schirm und den Schraubenschlüssel.

"Bist du wirklich sicher!" fragte ich entgeistert.  
"Sei nicht so entsetzt, John. Es ist nicht das, was du denkst..."

 

 

 

Tbc


	267. Übles Nachspiel

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
„Aber…  
Nein, das kann nicht sein…“, stammelte ich verstört.  
  
Doch was konnte Sherlock zugestoßen sein, dass er auf eine derart ungeheuerliche Idee kam?   
…oder mir?   
Aber ich fantasierte das doch nicht zusammen – etwas so lange zusammenhängendes, wie dieses Versteckspiel konnte ich nicht zusammenträumen!   
Auch eine Gehirnerschütterung hätte das nicht verursachen können.   
Aber Sherlock war auch bestimmt nicht high…  
  
„Zweifelst du neuerdings an meinem Verstand?“ erkundigte sich der Detektiv lauernd.  
„W-warte… Also… du hast mir eben wirklich gesagt, dass wir nicht nach Don und Allan suchen werden, weil die beiden Teil…dieser Verschwörung sind…?“ fragte ich verwirrt. "Hab ich das richtig mitgekriegt?!"  
„John?! Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?!“ fragte Sherlock plötzlich wieder ernsthaft besorgt. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich nicht wohl. Diese Information und ihre Bedeutung hatten mir einen weiteren kleinen Schock versetzt.  
„Also, hast du…? Oder habe ich mir das eingebildet?“  
„Nun, …sinngemäß kommt es hin…“  
„Dann…liegt es also nicht an einem Schädeltrauma…“  
  
Das war einerseits natürlich beruhigend, aber ich fand es jetzt ziemlich niederschmetternd! Da hatte ich gerade angefangen, die beiden wirklich zu mögen – und nun das?!  
  
„Was denn?! Das hättest du wirklich für möglich gehalten?“ staunte Sherlock und musterte mich betroffen.  
„Ich weiß jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich für möglich halten soll!“ jammerte ich.  
„Dieses verrückte Theaterstück ist schuld!“ sinnierte Sherlock verärgert. „Es bringt Leute mit zu viel Fantasie auf ganz dumme Ideen. Lässt sie überschnappen…!“  
„Aber was hätten Don und Allan denn davon, Arabella umzubringen?“ stöhnte ich verständnislos.  
„Umbringen?! Ach, was, John! Das Ganze war eine Farce, ein inszenierter Spuk wie auf einem Gruselschlosshotel! Ich hatte sie ohnehin schon in Verdacht, nur dass mir das Motiv völlig schleierhaft war. Aber ich hab Arabella gegooglet. John: Sie ist ein waschechtes Zirkuskind. Sie stammt aus einer Familie von Trapezkünstlern und ähnlichen Luftakrobaten! I Struzzi Volanti*“  
  
Jetzt war ich echt geplättet. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an und konnte für ein paar Momente gar nicht reagieren.  
  
„Gut, komm jetzt. Du brauchst was gegen deine Kopfschmerzen und noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf“, sagte Sherlock nachsichtig.  
  
Ich nickte seufzend und raffte mich auf.   
Als wir den Flur verlassen hatten, war ich überrascht, dass Sherlock die Treppe nach oben ansteuerte.  
  
„Warte – du willst über den Catwalk?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Ist am Kürzesten.   
John! Da sind keine gefährlichen Kriminellen, die uns vom Zuschauerraum her beobachten!“  
  
Er sagte es, als sei ich ein kleiner Junge, der davon überzeugt ist, unter seinem Bett lauere ein Monster!  
Widerwillig war ich ihm schon ein paar Stufen gefolgt.  
  
„Ich glaube dir ja. Ich meine, diese Lösung ist schon schlüssig – aber ich kann es mir bei Don und Allan einfach nicht vorstellen!  Und ich sehe das Motiv nicht."  
"Das Motiv hat mir auch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet!" räumte Sherlock ein.  
"Es ist nur: Bevor wir da rausgehen, muss ich dir noch was sagen. Don und ich waren vorhin auf dem Catwalk, weil wir dachten, wir müssten Allan aus diesem Orchesterprobensaal hier retten – also, zumindest ich – weil er Don getextet hatte, dass er sich im Notenschrank versteckt hätte. Doch als wir auf dieser Seite ankamen, war die Tür versperrt. Also sind wir zurück, aber dann war hinter uns auch abgeschlossen…“  
  
Er war stehen geblieben, hatte sich zu mir umgewandt und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Tja, wir mussten da ja irgendwie wieder wegkommen, zumal Allan ja getextet hatte, sie hätten dich. – Also, ums kurz zu machen, ich hab mich nicht bloß aus dem zweiten in den ersten Stock abgeseilt, sondern auch vom Catwalk auf die Bühne….“  
  
…was so viel heißt, wie aus dem vierten Stock in den ersten!   
Wenn ich mir das jetzt so überlegte, wurde mir doch wieder etwas flau.  
  
Sherlock schnappte geschockt nach Luft. „Du hast…!?“ Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare und keuchte vor Zorn auf. „Und das hat Don zugelassen?!“ brüllte er außer sich.  
„Was sollten wir denn machen? Wir – “  
  
Ich unterbrach mich. Für den Moment hatte ich wieder vergessen, dass Sherlock mir doch gerade gesagt hatte, dass Don…  
Irre…!  
  
„Aber… er hatte Angst um Allan…“, stammelte ich kopfschüttelnd. "Ich meine, er war so überzeugend!"  
„Er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, Angst um ihn zu haben. Er kann das abrufen. Method acting“, korrigierte mich Sherlock müde.  
„…oh…, deshalb hat er einen Schirm und das Messer mitgenommen…!“ stöhnte ich „…wie konnte ich das für einen glücklichen Zufall halten?! Er wusste genau, was ihn hier erwartete!“  
„Eigentlich sollte ich doch die Polizei rufen und die ganze Bande wegen gefährlichen Unfugs anzeigen. Oder…seelischer Grausamkeit… Keine Ahnung, wie ich diesen Tatbestand nennen soll…! – Oder wir verstecken uns und sie müssen den Rest der Nacht damit zubringen, uns zu suchen.“  
„Ich bin auch angepisst – und wahnsinnig enttäuscht. Aber ich möchte eine Erklärung von diesen beiden Scherzkeksen!“  
„Unnötig! Ich kann dir genau rekonstruieren, was sie getan haben, sobald ich –   
...oh, du meinst..., im Sinne von…einer Entschuldigung… Ja, du hast recht. Außerdem gibt es da noch ein Rätsel, das dringend gelöst werden muss. Also komm…“  
„Noch ein Rätsel?“ stöhnte ich genervt.  
„Das Rätsel der totgeschwiegenen Figur, John.   
Aber du wirst hierüber sicher nicht bloggen wollen.“  
  
Was soll das denn jetzt wieder sein?  
Aber vielleicht will ich das jetzt gar nicht wissen!  
  
Als wir kurz darauf den Catwalk betraten, machte Sherlock bloß einen Schritt auf die metallene Brücke, blieb dann stehen und betrachtete mit Grausen die gekippten Säulen, das herabhängende Seil und das Gatter, das sich nicht mehr schließen ließ. Er hatte vor vielleicht zwölf Stunden schon einmal hier oben gestanden – um genau zu sein, auf der anderen Seite – als wir denken mussten, dass Arabella abzustürzen drohte – aber nun blickte er in die Tiefe und schauderte.  
  
„Hey, es ist alles gut gegangen“, sagte ich leise und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
Sherlock schluckte, atmete durch und nickte dann gefasst. „Aber das war nicht Dons Verdienst!“ knurrte er.  
„Wenigstens hat er mich von der Idee abgehalten, in den Schnürboden raufzuklettern. Das hat er übernommen. Erst musste er sich ein Seil angeln, ohne dabei abzustürzen, dann dort hinauf und ein anderes durchsäbeln. Das war wahnsinnig gefährlich! Wenn er das nicht riskiert hat, um seinem Mann beizustehen, dann muss er doch verrückt sein. Okay, er war Sportlehrer, er ist durchtrainiert – aber trotzdem! Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden sozusagen. So viel Unvernunft – wofür?!“  
„Er kann es zuvor mit einer Sicherheitsleine trainiert haben. Ebenso wie den dramatischen Rettungsakt mit unserer Zirkusprinzessin! Ich wette, sie ist eigentlich für die Flug-Choreographie zuständig, aber das haben sie uns verschwiegen, denn dann hätte selbst ein Idiot sofort durchschaut, dass ein Profi niemals mit solcher Panik reagiert hätte.   
Ich gestehe, dass mich Allan auch getäuscht hat! Er schien so geschockt, als er das blutige Armband in den Händen hielt! Aber wahrscheinlich brauchte er sich nur bewusst zu machen, welches Risiko sein Mann gerade eingeht, und schon geriet er wirklich  fast in Panik!“  
„Oh, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wie er auf unserem Sofa saß und mir von diesen Problemen hier erzählte! Völlig aufgelöst! Er hat Rotz und Wasser geheult und schien wirklich zu frieren, einmal dachte ich: gleich wird er ohnmächtig!“ knurrte ich. „Na, komm, weg hier…“  
  
…bevor dir doch noch übel wird…! dachte ich.  
  
 „Wobei…wenn ich es mir recht überlege…ein bisschen seltsam kam er mir dabei schon vor in einigen Momenten. Aber ich hab das, glaube ich, einfach auf seine…, du weißt schon…, auf seine etwas tuntige Art geschoben. Und halt auf die verwirrende Situation…“  
„Jetzt beobachtest du und verwirfst es dann? Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Fortschritt ist!“ tadelte Sherlock brummig.  
  
Wir hatten die Bühne überquert und verließen den Catwalk. Ohne Hast stiegen wir die Stufen hinunter.  
  
„Dann…, hm… Also auch, wenn es Don vielleicht wirklich schlecht geworden ist, als ich ihm erklärt habe, wie so eine Blutlache aussehen müsste und dass es nur so gewesen sein kann, dass jemand das Blut da einfach nur ausgeschüttet hat...– aber dann hat er die kurze Zeit auf der Toilette womöglich genutzt, um seinen Komplizen zu texten, dass sie sich mit den anderen Blutspuren mehr Mühe geben müssen“, überlegte ich. „Also, dann waren auch Zac, der Maschinenschlosser und Marjorie die Elektrikerin beteiligt…und hat Marvin seinen Kollegen Blut abgezapft? Das ist irre! Als wir auf dem Catwalk festsaßen, begann ich mich zu fragen, wie viele es sein mussten. Dafür mussten sie ja schon mindestens zu zweit sein. Aus Allans SMS ging ja auch hervor, dass es nicht bloß einer ist. Und dann behauptete er, sie hätten dich zu dritt gepackt und niedergestochen. Du hättest ihn hören sollen! Er klang so erschüttert, so verzweifelt! – Ich möchte ihm eine reinhauen! – Was meintest du vorhin mit Tonraum?“ unterbrach ich mich.  
„Da hängt so eine Kabine unter dem zweiten Rang. Von dort aus hätten sie dir alles Mögliche vorspielen können. Soundeffekte. Vielleicht war Allan aber auch ganz woanders, sprach in ein Mikro, oder sie hatten das vorher aufgenommen und haben dann die einzelnen Takes abgespielt, wie es gerade zu deinen Fragen passte!“  
„Das würde die beiden Pausen natürlich auch erklären!“ rief ich. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass er bedroht wird, uns irgendeine Information nicht zu geben.“  
„Wir haben niemanden gesehen, gerade weil so viele beteiligt waren, so musste niemand seine Position verändern, sondern konnte sich einfach ganz in der Nähe seines Einsatzortes verstecken. Wenn alles nach Plan ging, konnte uns niemand über den Weg laufen. Eine ganze Weile sorgte Don dafür, dass sie genau wussten, wo du sein würdest.“  
  
Wir waren vor der Stahltür im dritten Stock angelangt.  
  
„Bereit, den beiden gegenüberzutreten?“ fragte Sherlock, „und damit meine ich, ohne Desdemona zu erwürgen, ich möchte nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst.“  
„Das war weiß Gott Ärger genug für eine Woche“, beteuerte ich seufzend.  
  
Sherlock öffnete die Stahltür. Es war alles noch, wie ich es vorhin vorgefunden hatte. Auch die Tischleuchte brannte noch unter dem dünnen Schal.  
  
Und das war also alles bloß gestellt gewesen?!  
Was hatten sich diese Spinner dabei bloß gedacht…?  
…Scheiße, ich habe auf Sherlock gezielt…!  
…und das wegen eines Schabernacks?!  
  
Ich ließ mich auf den einzigen noch stehenden Stuhl fallen und stützte mich schwer auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Sherlock stellte einen weiteren Stuhl neben mich, legte eine Schachtel Aspirin auf den Tisch und öffnete eine Flasche Mineralwasser, gab sie mir und setzte sich neben mich.  
  
„Hier. Und dann legst du dich hin.“  
„Danke…“, seufzte ich.  
  
Die Flasche lag schwer in meiner Hand und machte mir bewusst, dass ich mich doch noch etwas schwach fühlte.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich unsere Wiedervereinigung anders vorgestellt und sie in einem ganz anderen Raum geplant. Ich schätze, dass ich in die Werkstatt, aus der du dich abgeseilt hast, gelotst werden sollte“, vermutete Sherlock während er wieder aufstand. Gleich darauf kam er zurück und legte mir eine Decke um die Schultern.  
  
Oh, weh, war es mir derart anzumerken, wie erledigt ich jetzt war?  
  
…und durstig. Dieses Katz- und Mausspiel hatte mich gefühlt literweise Schweiß gekostet…  
  
„Würdest du mal etwas Luft reinlassen?“ bat ich matt.  
  
Sherlock erhob sich wortlos und öffnete das Fenster.  
  
Dann hörten wir, wie die Tür zum Treppenhaus ging. Schweigend wechselten wir einen Blick und sahen dann zur Tür. Sherlock setzte die alberne lila Melone ab und baute sich neben mir auf.  
  
Und dann kamen sie hereingeschlichen, diese beiden Helden! Kleinlaut, wie begossene Pudel! Allan sah mich ängstlich und flehend an.  
  
„Oh, John…! Wir wollten dich wirklich nicht in Gefahr bringen…!“ jammerte er.  
„Tze!“ machte ich empört.  
„Ich hätte das Ganze gleich abbrechen sollen, als du selbst zum Schnürboden klettern wolltest! Es war bloß geplant, dass ich klettere und du auf dem Catwalk bleibst, bis ich dich befreien kann“, stöhnte Don, „aber…irgendwie konnte ich nicht…Allan wäre so enttäuscht gewesen. Und du...warst so entschlossen... Und ich war in dem Moment zu aufgeregt, um auf die Idee zu kommen, dass ich dich vielleicht mit einem weiteren Seil hätte sichern können.“  
„Er hätte abstürzen können!“ brüllte Sherlock in Dons Gesicht hinauf, nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt, dass der Schwarze die Statur eines Boxchampions und fast die Größe eines durchschnittlichen Profi-Basketballers hatte. Allerdings sah der Hüne im Augenblick so betripst drein, dass er nicht in der Verfassung zu sein schien, auch nur eine Motte zu erschlagen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid…!“ Dons Stimme klang schwach und zitterte. Aber konnte ich ihm das jetzt abkaufen?  
„John, mein Lieber…, bitte…“ Allan wollte zu mir, aber Sherlock trat dazwischen und unsere Nachbarstunte wich eingeschüchtert zurück. Gerade war ich Sherlock sehr dankbar, dass er mich abschirmte. Allans schwesterliche Vertraulichkeiten waren mir schon vorher zuwider gewesen – aber jetzt hätte ich sie nicht ertragen.   
„Ich hätte John ums Haar den Schädel eingeschlagen!“ wetterte Sherlock.  
„Ja! Und ich hätte Sherlock beinahe angeschossen! Ihn womöglich sogar getötet!“ schrie ich. „…mir ist jetzt noch ganz schlecht…“, setzte ich schwach hinzu und bereute es sofort.  
„Was?!“ japste Allan und begann nach Luft zu ringen.  
„Aber, Colin…!“ ächzte Don fassungslos.  
„Er hat die Kugel im Lauf vergessen, daran hätte ich denken müssen…“, erklärte Sherlock und hörte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich erschöpft an.  
  
Donald umarmte Allan von hinten, während dieser fast zusammenbrach und Tränen über sein blasses Gesicht zu rinnen begannen. Unbeholfen drehte er sich zu seinem Mann und vergrub schluchzend sein Gesicht an dessen Brust.  
  
Vielleicht trägt Don deshalb so gerne schwarze Oberteile, weil ihm Ally regelmäßig seine Mascara an die Brust schmierte? fragte ich mich böse.  
   
„Und ich hätte mich auch mit dem Messer verletzen können, als ich aus diesem blöden Fahrstuhl ausgebrochen bin!“ setzte ich noch eines drauf. „Nun, Othello, das Zitat von vorhin wäre jetzt angebracht, das mit den Krokodils Tränen**!“ Nein, ich glaubte eigentlich schon, dass der Gefühlsausbruch dieses Mal echt war, aber nicht, weil die Prinzessin bereut hätte, durch welche Hölle er uns geschickt hatte, sondern, weil es ihm so wahnsinnig unangenehm war und er sich selbst leidtat! Vielleicht hatte er sogar Angst, wir könnten rechtliche Schritte gegen ihn, Don und die anderen einleiten.  
Aber – ehrlich! – mir wäre es viel zu peinlich gewesen, das einem Anwalt oder überhaupt irgendwem berichten zu müssen!  
  
Donald seufzte: „Siehst du, Prinzessin, ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass wir das nicht machen können!“  
Allan machte sich los und starrte ihn fassungslos an: „Aber es war doch mindestens ebenso sehr DEINE Idee wie meine…!“  
„Das mit dem Fall, ja. Das war okay – aber nicht dieses Horrorszenario! Gott, Allan, wir waren in Fahrt, es war ein Brainstorming! Wir haben herumgeblödelt!“ verbesserte Don empört. „Zumindest dachte ich das! Doch dann merkte ich, dass du es ernst meinst und habe versucht, es dir wieder auszureden! Aber du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon derart besessen von der Idee – und außerdem hattest du sie da schon an Penny und Arabella gemailt…! – Du hast echt zu viel Derren Brown gesehen! Seit dieser Sache mit dem Flugzeug, bist du von solchen hinterhältigen Tricks hin und weg!“  
„Was?“ blaffte Allan vorwurfsvoll „Bist du jetzt eifersüchtig?! Aber Penny und Arabella fanden es doch auch gleich total genial! Und andere auch – und wieso verpfeifst du die Zwei auch noch, du elende Petze…!“ rechtfertigte sich Allan heulend. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich jetzt alleine schuld sein soll!“  
  
„Mädels! Schluss jetzt! Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin todmüde, also macht hin: Was sollte der ganze Scheiß?“ fuhr ich unwirsch dazwischen.  
  
„Naja…, wir wollten doch nur helfen…“, jammerte Allan und wieder flossen Tränen.  
  
„Helfen! Ja klar. Was denn sonst!“ knurrte ich trocken.   
  
„Was denn, das hast du noch nicht begriffen?“ fragte jetzt Sherlock. „Sie haben sich das ausgedacht, um uns zu verkuppeln!“  
  
„Na, ein Couple seid ihr doch längst!“ beharrte Allan trotzig: „Himmel nochmal! Ihr sollt es endlich zugeben! Wie kann man bloß so stur sein!“  
  
  
Es war, als hätte ich plötzlich ein Vakuum in meinem Gehirn.  
   
  
W  A  S  .  .  .  ? !  
   
  
„Ja, John. Deshalb haben sie den Fall inszeniert. Wir sollten hierher kommen, sollten uns...sagen wir, ein Beispiel an den Peers und Sisters nehmen – aber es lief nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Und dann wurde ihnen klar, dass meine Tests ergeben würden, dass jeder seine eigene Drohbotschaft gebastelt hatte. Schätze, das sollte es für alle, die sich beteiligten, weniger kränkend machen, wenn sie es sich selbst ausdenken können. Also, da ich kurz davor sein musste, ihr Spiel zu durchschauen, würden wir heute Morgen gehen. Um doch noch zum gewünschten Ergebnis zu gelangen, mussten also schwerere Geschütze aufgefahren werden. Deshalb sollten wir von Ermittlern scheinbar zu Opfern werden. Sie haben sich wohl zu intensiv mit den Tricks von Puck und Oberon beschäftigt und dachten, sie könnten auch im real life ohne Komplikationen Schicksal spielen. Vielleicht hat sie ein bisschen auch dein Blogeintrag über die Intrigen, die Chris Melas beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten, beeinflusst…  
Und das war auch schon alles!"   
Er nahm die Pose eines Violin-Solisten ein und spielte Luftgeige, als bringe er ein romantisches Ständchen: " Ich sollte Angst um dich haben, du solltest Angst um mich haben und am Ende sollten einander erleichtert in die Arme sinken und uns dann unsere Liebe eingestehen und am besten sie noch Samstagabend bei der Premiere öffentlich machen“, schloss er spottend.  
  
"Ihr seid ja komplett wahnsinnig...", entfuhr es mir.  
  
"Naja, sooo…! hört es sich dumm an…!" begehrte Allan gekränkt auf. "Und dieses...dieses Szenario wollten wir auch wirklich nur durchziehen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, das war wirklich nur Plan B!"  
  
"Nötig!" schnappte ich. „Euer Ehren, werte Geschworene! Die Täter zeigen sich uneinsichtig!“  
  
"Aber nein…, – ja… Also: Wir hatten halt den Eindruck, dass ihr euch immer wieder darum herumdrücken würdet, euch mit uns zu treffen… Dass ihr bestimmt nicht zur Premiere gekommen wäret, geschweige denn, noch zur Party zu bleiben. Wir hatten gehofft, wenn ihr...naja...wenn ihr die Atmosphäre hier erleben würdet, Die Toleranz, die Freiheit..., die Pride, also…unser Selbstwertgefühl gegenüber Gott und der Welt eben, dann..." Er brach ab. "Es tut mir leid...und, Allan..., verzeih bitte, natürlich bin ich ebenso schuld..., wir haben uns hochgeschaukelt…, diese…kreative Zeit macht uns immer so…euphorisch…"  
"Nein, du hast ja recht...", wimmerte Allan, "Ich bin weit übers Ziel hinausgeschossen! Es war grausam…! …und der Unfall mit dem Tisch hätte uns wirklich eine Warnung sein sollen..."  
"Ja..., deswegen hätten wir es ja auch fast abgeblasen... Aber...dann dachten wir irgendwie so…, wenn wir...naja, wenn wir uns diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, dann wäre der ganze Aufwand doch umsonst gewesen..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das immer noch zu rechtfertigen versucht!" fauchte ich, keuchend und zitternd vor Zorn. " – und was, wenn es so gut funktioniert hätte, dass ich mich vor Verzweiflung umbringe, wie Pyramus oder Romeo?! Ich musste doch damit rechnen, dass Sherlock längst verblutet sein wird, ehe ich ihn finde…! Im Gegensatz zu euch zwei …Traumtänzern kenne ich mich mit so was aus!!!"  
  
Sherlock legte mir besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Besser ihr geht jetzt! John braucht Ruhe.   
Im Intendantenbüro steht die buchstäbliche Besetzungscouch…", knurrte Sherlock anzüglich. "Also wie geschaffen zum Rummachen! Den Rest besprechen wir morgen, wenn möglichst alle da sind. Ich will mich mit diesem elenden Quatsch nicht mehr als nötig befassen müssen!"  
  
Don, seine Prinzessin im Arm senkte demütig den Kopf.  
  
"Es tut uns leid..., wirklich...es war zu gefährlich...", bekannte er. "…und...größenwahnsinnig...   
…ja, ich fürchte, das trifft es…“, bekannte er betroffen.  
„Ich verstehe, wenn ihr das nicht verzeihen könnt…"  
  
"Raus jetzt! –   
…wartet…!"  
  
Er unterbrach sich und dann flüsterte er: "Wer ist jetzt noch außer uns hier im Haus?"  
  
"Niemand!" hauchte Allan. "Die anderen sind inzwischen alle weg!"  
  
Sherlock holte sein iPhone hervor und schaltete es ein.  
  
"Wo ist Johns Munition?" Er tippte auf dem Handy herum, las anscheinend Textnachrichten.  
  
Die Chandlers sahen einander verdattert an.  
  
"Das Magazin!" herrschte er die beiden an.  
  
Allan stürzte hastig zu einem türkisfarbenen Kulturbeutel am Waschbecken und öffnete ihn, dann begann er zunehmend hektisch darin zu wühlen.  
  
…die Übergabe…! dachte ich, es ist was mit dem Zugriff bei der Übergabe um Mitternacht an der Nelsonsäule schiefgegangen…!  
  
"JETZT!" zischte der Detektiv, schier platzend vor Ungeduld.   
"Oh, Gott...!" wimmerte Allan und kippte den gesamten Inhalt auf den Boden.  
"Es ist nicht da!" keuchte er.  
"Colin sollte es da reinstecken, wahrscheinlich hat er das vergessen und es versehentlich mit nachhause genommen!"  
  
"Schsch…!" zischte Sherlock leise.  "Wir müssen aus diesem Zimmer raus. womöglich haben sie das Licht gesehen!" sagte er, griff sich meinen Revolver und den Schlüsselbund und lief zur Tür.  
  
"Was?! Wer?!" flüsterte Don.  
  
"Nicht fragen, kommt schon!" schimpfte ich.  
  
Zivilisten...!  
  
Sherlock schlich voran und schlüpfte in die Teeküche.  
  
Die Chandlers folgten verunsichert und ich schloss vorsichtig hinter uns die Tür.  
  
"Jemand bei der Übergabe entkommen!" vermutete ich.  
  
"Ihr schließt euch ein, macht kein Licht, macht nicht mal den Kühlschrank auf! Und falls es einen Feueralarm geben sollte, oder sonst einen Versuch, euch hier rauszulocken: Muckst euch unter gar keinen Umständen! Bleibt hier! – Und ruft nicht die Polizei!  
Keine Zeit für Erklärungen!" ratterte Sherlock.   
  
Die Chandlers starrten ihn eingeschüchtert an.   
Ich öffnete erneut die Tür, aber er sah mich an, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Du bleibst hier!"  
  
"Sicher nicht!" beteuerte ich.  
  
"Du bist nicht fit!"  
  
"Keine Diskussion! – Feuerleiter?" vermutete ich.  
  
"Komm…!" kapitulierte Sherlock und wir eilten zum Ballettsaal, von dem aus man die Feuertreppe erreichen konnte.  
  
Hoffentlich waren wir noch nicht zu spät! Natürlich hatte ich keinen Schimmer, wieso Sherlock jetzt noch aus dem Weg geräumt werden sollte: Der Prozess war doch gelaufen! Und wie hatte man uns finden können? Waren es weitere von der Rätselkillerbande? Oder Angehörige von diesem Angeklagten?   
Aber jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
  
Sherlock öffnete das Fenster und spähte vorsichtig nach unten, dann schwang er sich nach draußen. Ich folgte ihm und wir kletterten abwärts. Es war kühl und zugig an der Fassade und das Metall bereits etwas feucht vom Tau. Verbissen und konzentriert packte ich zu.  
  
Als wir vor den Fenstern des Erdgeschosses vorbeikamen, ging drinnen ein durchdringendes Piepsen los, dazu gesellte sich etwas später eine altmodische Sirene mit tieferen, aber dennoch durchdringenden Heul-Tönen.  
  
Würde das auch gleich die Feuerwehr alarmieren?   
Vielleicht die Sprinkleranlagen im Malersaal und im Bühnenraum auslösen?   
Das würde womöglich die Dekoration ruinieren! Aber natürlich gab es wichtigeres…  
  
Moment?! Ist das dein Ernst?!   
Nach allem, was sie verbockt haben, machst du dir noch Sorgen um dieses Projekt!? Spinnst du???  
  
Sherlock sprang auf den Gehweg und eilte zur nächsten Ausgangstür, warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick auf den Boden vor ihr und verbarg sich dann daneben in einer dunklen Ecke der klassizistischen Fassade; ich folgte ihm, und er griff mach der Knopfleiste meines Oberhemds und zog mich dicht zu sich heran in den schmalen Schatten.  
  
"Du willst hier warten?" wisperte ich.  
Er nickte. "Sie werden irgendwann abziehen, hoffe ich. Aber das kann dauern... komm her..." Er schob mich zwischen sich und die Wand und drängte sich eng an mich, ich legte reflexartig den Kopf in den Nacken, denn ich hatte seinen bloßen Hals direkt vor meinen Augen.   
Natürlich prallte ich mit dem Hinterkopf an die Mauer. Ich war wie erstarrt und sah ihn wahrscheinlich total entgeistert an. Nur zwei, drei dünne Schichten Stoff trennten mich noch von Sherlocks warmem, atmendem Brustkorb...  
  
Nicht...! dachte ich bloß...  
  
"Nur damit dir nicht zu kalt wird...", wisperte er.  
"Gut, dass sie das nicht sehen können...!" ächzte ich.   
"Nicht dass sie am Ende noch denken, der Erfolg gäbe ihnen doch recht...!" schmunzelte Sherlock.   
Seine Lippen waren so verdammt nah...!   
"Es...ist... warm genug...", stammelte ich und versuchte, flacher zu atmen, um dem Körperkontakt zu entkommen. Doch damit erreichte ich nur das Gegenteil, da er sich noch enger an mich drängte! Außerdem würde mich der Luftmangel dann umso eher zum Keuchen bringen.   
"Aber du zitterst doch jetzt schon!" empörte sich Sherlock leise und legte seine Hände auf meine Oberarme.   
  
…oh, verdammt, ja…ich zitterte...!  
  
"Immerhin EIN Gutes hat der Schwachsinn, ja...", philosophierte er.   
  
Was?! schrie es in meinem Kopf.  
  
Sein schiefes Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter: "Liefert uns einen guten Grund, ihre Einladungen künftig auszuschlagen...   
Diese eine Sache...erfordert allerdings noch mein Einschreiten, fürchte ich..."  
  
Solange du mit der Sache jetzt nicht mich meinst...!  
  
Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem und die Duftsymphonie aus Aftershave, ein wenig Zigarettenqualm und leichtem Körpergeruch benebelte mein armes Hirn…und irritierte…anderes…  
  
Ablenkung, Watson!  
  
Doch ich hatte große Mühe, mich zu konzentrieren.  
  
"In der Antike folgte auf die Tragödien das Satyrspiel, nicht wahr...?" bemerkte er.  "Sag mal, hyperventilierst du? - Behalt jetzt bloß die Nerven!"  
  
Ich versuchte, ruhiger, aber tiefer zu atmen, obwohl ich dabei das Gefühl hatte, dass wir förmlich aufeinanderklebten.  
  
"Was ist mit den Bullen? Müssten die nicht längst irgendwas mitgekriegt haben?" fragte ich dann.  
"Allerdings. Vergiss sie. Sie sind offenkundig noch größere Stümper als Anderson. Lestrade hat mir zwar erst vor sechs Minuten getextet: Weiß jetzt, wo Sie sind, Streife ist unterwegs. – Aber zumindest uns eben hätten sie doch wirklich sehen müssen... Mal gar nicht zu reden von dem Alarm…   
Lestrade reagierte ziemlich unwirsch, als sie gemerkt haben, dass wir gar nicht zuhause sind... Idioten!  
Sie geben nicht auf... Ja, ich fürchte, sie haben einen Plan B… Gar nicht gut!   
Hätte ich doch nur darauf bestanden, dass du drin bleibst...ich hoffe nur, diese beiden Vollpfosten verhalten sich wirklich ruhig!"  
  
Oh..., klar, wäre ich oben geblieben, hätte er sich sicher sein können, dass ich auf die beiden dämlichen Witzbolde aufpasste und ihnen ihre Flausen ausredete! Zu dumm...! Ich wusste doch jetzt, in welche hanebüchenen Pläne sie einander hineinsteigern konnten!   
...rückblickend hätte mir der durchgeknallte Plot von Dons utopischem Science Fiction schon eine Warnung sein sollen…!  
  
"Ich...kann wieder zurückgehen...", schlug ich vor.   
  
Was, zur Hölle, rede ich denn da?!   
Sherlock mit einem Killer alleine lassen? Wahrscheinlich sogar mehreren…?!  
  
Trotz der Sirene und der Pieptöne hörten wir in einiger Entfernung im Gebäude mehrere dumpfe Schläge, dann ein Krachen und Knirschen.  
  
"Mist! Warte noch...", murmelte Sherlock.  
"Die Pförtnerloge?" vermutete ich atemlos.   
Sherlock nickte.  
An meinem linken Arm verschwand die wärmende Handfläche.  
Sherlock hielt mir meinen Revolver hin.  
Was hatte er vor?!  
  
"Was passiert da drin?"  
"Sie haben ein Keil in die Tür geschoben und ich fürchte – "  
  
Plötzlich verstummte die alte Sirene.  
Der Rauchmelder piepste aus dem Fenster schräg über unseren Köpfen.  
Dann fiel ein Schuss und das Piepsen riss ab.   
Sherlock machte einen Schritt rückwärts.   
  
"Ich muss wieder rein. Bewach diesen Ausgang und komm in genau eineinhalb Minuten durchs Treppenhaus nach. Denk daran, dass sie sicher nicht alle da sind, wo sie mich hinbestellen", zischte er, dann setzte er weicher hinzu:  "Und sei vorsichtig!"   
Mit atemlosem Nicken trat ich neben das Scharnier der Tür und Sherlock zog sich wieder auf die Feuerleiter hinauf und begann emsig nach oben zu klettern, während ich die Sekunden zu zählen begann.  
  
...37...38...39...  
  
Drinnen hörte man plötzlich eine laute Männerstimme: "Achtung...!   
Nachricht... für Mister. Sherlock. Holmes! Wir haben Geiseln...!   
Ihre Namen sind...... Marjorie. Simmons. und...... Marvin. Flint...!"   
  
Zweifellos war das eine Lautsprecherdurchsage, die sie von der Pförtnerloge aus machten. Schöner Schlamassel! Die Stimme artikulierte überdeutlich und langsam, mit sorgfältig gewählten Pausen, die die Tragweite seiner Worte betonten. Es gelang ihm eindrucksvoll, seiner Hörerschaft den Ernst der Lage zu einzuschärfen.  
  
"Mister. Sherlock. Holmes. Kommen Sie raus, ...oder es gibt Tote!   
Ich weiß..., Sie sind im dritten Stock... Sie haben zwei...Minuten…, ich wiederhole: Sie haben...120...Sekunden..., um an die Pförtnerloge zu kommen!"  
  
Ich hatte natürlich weitergezählt, aber das langsame Sprechtempo dieses Typen hatte mich womöglich aus dem Takt gebracht.  
Entsetzt legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, aber Sherlock war bereits im Haus verschwunden – da er kein weiteres Fenster eingeschlagen hatte (wahrscheinlich, um Lärm zu vermeiden), war er wohl wieder im dritten Stock angelangt.  
Entschlossen, aber doch nervös schlüpfte ich durch die Tür. Ein paar Sekunden würde ich ohnehin brauchen, bis ich mich an die etwas schlechteren Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hätte...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Die fliegenden Strauße
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Aus dem Kapitel „Nagelprobe“:
> 
> „O Teufel! Könnte die Erde sich von Weibertränen schwängern, aus jedem Tropfen wüchs‘ ein Krokodil!“ wetterte es plötzlich vom Ballettsaal her. „Umkehren kann sie, und doch vorwärts gehn,  
> und wieder drehn; und weinen kann sie, weinen;  
> und ist gehorsam, wie Ihr sagt, gehorsam,  
> Ja, sehr gehorsam. Immerfort geweint!  
> Was dies betrifft – oh, recht geschickt im Heucheln!“ grollte Othello, runzelte die Brauen und riss dazu die Augen auf.


	268. Diesmal sind die Gangster echt...

 

  
  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig betrat ich einen engen, hohen, fensterlosen Flur. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren jetzt ein schwacher Schimmer von Laternen und Leuchtreklamen draußen, der durch den schmalen Türspalt drang und der grüne Notausgang-Wegweiser hinter mir. Doch nun musste ich mich nach links wenden. Ich konnte kaum mehr als das stumpfe, metallische Glänzen des nächsten Türknaufs erkennen. Es musste einen dünnen Schlitz zwischen Türblatt und Boden geben, aber es fiel kein Licht hindurch. Wenigstens war mir klar, welche Richtung ich einschlagen musste, und wie weit die Pförtnerloge weg war. Zweimal war ich dort schon gewesen. Wachsam näherte ich mich der Tür und lauschte. Doch ich vernahm nichts als ein Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Leise Geräusche hätte es wohl noch geschluckt, also musste ich mich vorsehen. Doch die Zeit würde knapp werden.  
Zwei Geiseln. Das war sicher kein Einzeltäter. Sie hatten sie sich beim Verlassen des Hauses geschnappt und dann so auch Einlass gefunden. Und wer immer da vorhin geschossen hatte, hatte keinen zweiten Versuch gebraucht, um den Rauchmelder zu killen. Ich dagegen würde gar keinen zweiten Versuch haben.   
Hinter der Tür musste ein Treppenhaus mit einem Fahrstuhlzugang liegen. Und eigentlich müsste dort schon jemand auf Sherlock warten. Dann hörte ich das Geräusch des abwärtsgleitenden Lifts. Aber ich war sicher, dass Sherlock den nicht benutzen würde; er hatte die Kabine nur losgeschickt,  um die Bande in die Irre zu führen.  Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und wartete darauf, dass ich hören würde, wie der Aufzug hielt...  
Blitzartig riss ich die Tür auf und stürzte mich auf dem Kerl, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ganz der natürlich leeren Kabine galt. Ich warf mich auf ihn und drückte ihm die Luft ab, bis sein Körper erschlaffte und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dann nahm ich ihm seine Waffe ab.  
Also, was hatte Sherlock vor? Schon damit sie hier seine Schritte nicht hören konnten, denn um zu schleichen war die Zeit zu knapp, musste er einen anderen Weg gewählt haben. Also war er über die Bühne auf die andere Seite gerannt? Das kostete natürlich Zeit. Aber wenn er den direkten Weg genommen hätte, wäre er bestimmt mindestens einem der Kerle in die Falle gegangen, weil sie ihm wahrscheinlich nicht erst im Erdgeschoss auflauerten. Aber was, wenn inzwischen wieder irgendwer irgendwo auf diesem Weg eine Tür versperrt hatte? Sherlock würde mit so einem Schloss zwar sicher fertig werden, aber es würde ihn doch aufhalten.  
Nein! Ich hätte mich anstelle dieses Deppen auf halber Treppe zwischen dem Erdgeschoss und dem ersten Stock postiert. Aber von dort würde ich sehen, wenn jemand im ersten Stock aus dem Treppenhaus durch die Stahltür Richtung Bühne geht, außerdem konnte Sherlock nicht riskieren, das man ihr auf der Treppe hörte, wenn er doch vorgeben wollte, den Aufzug zu benutzen. Hatte Sherlock also einen noch größeren Umweg genommen? Nun, daran konnte ich nichts machen – ich musste weiter.  
In Windeseile waren diese Überlegungen durch mein Hirn gerattert, während ich die Knarre des überwältigen Kerls checkte. Doch dann öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren erneut.   
Verwirrt wich ich einen Schritt zurück.  
Sherlock!  
Am Boden der Kabine lag eine quadratische Platte...  
Er lächelte schräg und bedeutete mir zu schweigen. Mit den Augen deutete ich an, dass ich nun begriffen hatte, dass er oben auf der Kabine mitgefahren sein musste, – nur war mir noch nicht ganz klar, wie er das hätte tun können. Hatte einer der Chandlers für ihn den Knopf gedrückt? Oder hatte er es wirklich so schnell aus dem Innern der Kabine auf ihr Dach geschafft? Nun wenn er die Klappe in der Decke zuerst entfernt hatte, konnte das vielleicht klappen...?  
Sherlock zeigte auf den Bewusstlosen und bedeutete mir, dass ich dessen Pullover und Strumpfmaske überziehen sollte. Natürlich gehorchte ich sofort, Sherlock half mir, den Bewusstlosen aus seinem Pulli zu bekommen und fesselte den Kerl anschließend mit Kabelbindern. Dass ich keine schwarzen Hosen trug wie dieser Kerl, war jetzt weniger gut. Auch die Farbe der Schuhe stimmte nicht, aber erstens hätte mir nichts davon gepasst und zweitens hätte es zu lange gedauert. Ich würde eben zusehen müssen, dass ich mich so hinter Sherlock hielt, dass man nicht viel von mir sah.  
"Nun kommen Sie schon raus! Mr Holmes!" kam es schon deutlich weniger souverän über Lautsprecher.  
Wir tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick: Bereit, wenn du es bist!  
Sherlock öffnete die Tür zu dem Flur, von dessen Mitte aus man in dem Windfang gelangte, in dem sich das Kabäuschen befand, an dem man vorbeimusste, wenn man den hinteren Bühneneingang passieren wollte.   
"Ich bin jetzt hier!" verkündete Sherlock. "Was wollen Sie?"  
"Nein. Sie sind es doch, der etwas will. Sie wollen, dass ich die Geiseln freilasse!"  
"Alberne Spitzfindigkeiten. Was soll ich dafür tun?  
"Ich schlage Ihnen einen fairen Deal vor."  
"Das würde mich überraschen. Aber lassen Sie mal hören."  
"Nicht so: Kommen Sie zu mir."  
"Also, schön", seufzte Sherlock, "Aber versprechen Sie mir, dass ich Ihr Gesicht nicht sehe."  
"Versprochen", behauptete der andere. "Ich will Sie nicht töten, auch wenn Sie zumindest eine ordentliche Abreibung verdient hätten. Einsperren kann ich Sie ja schlecht, nicht? Und ich hätte nichts davon. Ich bin ein vernünftiger Kerl, wissen Sie? So mehr fürs Praktische. Also, nur Mut!"   
Langsam öffnete Sherlock die Tür, die andere Hand demonstrativ erhoben.  Ich blieb dicht hinter ihm, als drücke ich ihm den Revolver in den Nacken.  
Ehrlich gesagt, nach dem Schock von vorhin fühlte ich mich mit dem Umstand, dass ich eine Waffe auf Sherlock zu richten hatte, noch viel unwohler, als wenn ich das zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt für einen Bluff hätte tun müssen. Ich versuchte, es auszublenden.  
Wir bewegten uns langsam, Sherlock hatte nun selbstverständlich beide Hände erhoben. Gleich nachdem die Tür hinter mir zugefallen war, blieben wir stehen.  
"Also…?"  
Soweit ich sehen konnte, stand da ein weiterer Kerl in Schwarz mit Skimaske und hatte sich Marjorie mit dem linken Arm vor den Leib geklemmt und hielt ihr eine Waffe an die Schläfe.  
"Es wurden zehntausend Pfund verlangt", erklärte der Kerl.  
"Ich weiß. Lächerlicher Preis für einen so brillanten Kopf!" entgegnete Sherlock gekränkt.  
"Und das Geld ist futsch!" beschwerte sich der andere empört.  
"Sagen Sie mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß."  
"Und Mr Nichols...hat Schulden. Seine Ex-Frau hat ihn ausgenommen wie eine Weihnachtsgans! Dabei würde Mr Nichols Lebensgefährtin mit ihren zwei kleinen Kindern das Geld viel nötiger brauchen, als diese Schlampe. Sie war selbst schuld! Wäre sie bei ihrem Lebensstil geblieben, wäre ihr kein Haar gekrümmt worden!"  
"Abstinenz führt nicht zu Unsterblichkeit", spottete Sherlock  
  
Ich kenne solche Sprüche. Harry hatte sogar mal ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift:   
"Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung!"…  
Ja, es stimmt schon. Aber es ist niederschmetternd – und peinlich, mit diesem Motto herumzulaufen, als tauge das als grundlegendes Lebensmotto...  
Derartiges aus Sherlocks Mund zu hören, gefiel mir nicht, doch darüber konnte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen.  
"Außerdem geht es jetzt um drei Leben."  
"Ja", stimmte Sherlock zu. Es klang amüsiert.   
"Und um das Renommee eines aufstrebenden, seriösen Unternehmens!"  
"Ha! Der jämmerliche kleine Buchstabensalat-Killerverein?"  
"Halten Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum, Holmes!   
Jedes große Unternehmen kann Startschwierigkeiten haben!   
Besorgen Sie 10.000 Pfund für jedes Leben, 10.000 als Bezahlung für den ersten Einsatz und zusätzlich 5.000 für den dadurch entstandenen Verdienstausfall. Sowie 10.000 Pfund Schmerzensgeld und 5000 als Entschädigung und für Spesen.  Macht 60.000. Dann können Sie Ihre kostbaren Geiseln haben und auch Ihr nutzloses Leben behalten."  
  
Ich hörte mit wachsendem Staunen zu.   
Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?!  
  
"Zuerst lassen Sie Miss Simmons gehen", verlangte der Detektiv.  
"Ganz sicher nicht!"  
"Was hatten Sie übrigens in Mathematik?"  
"Wie meinen Sie das?!" fragte der Maskierte verdutzt.  
"Welche Zensur? Sie haben sich nämlich verrechnet. Und das auch noch zu Ihren Ungunsten."  
  
Was? Sherlock, was machst du?! fragte ich mich.  
  
"Was? Also...Je 10.000 für Ihr Leben und für das jeder Geisel..."  
"Ja."  
"Und die Fünftausend für Verdienstausfall und Zehn als Schmerzensgeld."  
"Das waren eben noch fünf."  
"Was? Nein, das ist doch nicht wahr!"  
"Doch ich hab's genau gehört."  
"Zehn! Ich habe ganz sicher zehn gesagt! – Und nochmal fünf für Spesen und als Entschädigung. Es wurde eine Waffe konfisziert und ein Leihwagen."  
"Geklaut. Geben Sie's doch zu! Er war geklaut."  
"Halten Sie die Klappe! Außerdem können Sie nicht beweisen, dass wir ihn nicht zurückgebracht hätten, also wenn man die Unschuldsvermutung anwendet...!"  
"Ah! Ein Jurist! Respekt…! Trotzdem haben Sie sich verkalkuliert mit Ihren 60.000."  
"W-...Nein...!" Der Klugscheißer war jetzt schon sichtlich verwirrt.  
"Also, ich komme nach wie vor auf 65.000. Wenn das Schmerzensgeld nur 5000 beträgt."  
  
Oh, Sherlock, ist das klug? zweifelte ich beunruhigt. Beeil dich besser, bevor dieser Trottel doch noch merkt, dass ich nicht sein Kumpan bin…  
  
"Zehn für Sie, zehn für die Lady, zehn für den Typ..., Entschädigung, Spesen und Verdienstausfall machen zusammen auch zehn...  
Ich habe mich nicht verrechnet! Und das Schmerzensgeld sind ZEHN!"  
Unwirsch fuchtelte er mit der Waffe herum.  
Jetzt! sagte ich mir und schoss – gleichzeitig hatte er aber auch seinen Griff um Marjories Hals etwas gelockert, sie konnte ein wenig abtauchen und rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen in den Leib, während das Projektil sich in seinen rechten Oberarm bohrte und er die Waffe fallen ließ. Marjorie stieß ihn von sich und flüchtete sich zu uns, ich drängte mich unterdessen an den anderen vorbei, immer noch die Waffe auf den sich am Boden wimmernden Kerl gerichtet und kickte seinen Revolver in Sherlocks Richtung.  
"Wo ist Marvin Flint!" fragte ich. "Keine Bewegung, sonst schieße ich noch einmal!"  
"Das sage ich Ihnen nicht! Und unser dritter Mann bewacht ihn.    
Geben Sie auf oder der schießt ihm ins Knie. Natürlich nur für den Anfang!"   
"Ich will ihn sehen", befahl Sherlock.  
"Dann lassen Sie mich an mein Handy."  
"Keine Bewegung – lassen Sie die Hand, wo sie ist, sonst nehme ich mir den anderen Arm auch noch vor!" drohte ich und hoffte inständig, dass das nicht nötig sein würde, denn dann würde ich wirklich Ärger bekommen. Der erste Schuss war einwandfrei als Nothilfe und Notwehr zu rechtfertigen, aber ein zweiter auf dieselbe Person…? Es würde sich nachweisen lassen, dass er da schon am Boden gelegen haben musste.  
Sherlock, der natürlich den anderen Revolver aufgehoben hatte, näherte sich dem Kerl wachsam.   
"Nun, so viel haben Sie mir ja schon mitgeteilt, er befindet sich am anderen Ende des Flures…!“  
Unser Schlaumeier riss verdattert Mund und Augen auf.  
Sherlock verzog die Lippen zu einem hämischen Lächeln. "Ihre Augenbewegung hat mir die Richtung verraten. Also früher oder später finden wir ihn. Fragt sich nur, ob Sie dann noch genügend Blut in sich haben, um das hier zu überleben. Oder vielleicht verlieren Sie Ihren Arm. Je nachdem, was die Kugel getroffen hat..."  
Ich vermied es, Sherlock anzusehen. War das eine Vorlage? Nun, ich würde den Ball übernehmen und mal sehen, was ich daraus machen konnte.  
"Scheiße, Sie wissen genau, dass ich in kein richtiges Krankenhaus gehen kann! Ist das Ihr Arzt? Ich verlange, dass er in Ordnung bringt, was er angerichtet hat, das ist doch wohl das Mindeste! Gibt es da nicht diesen komischen Eid?"  
"Zuerst will ich Mr Flint sehen!“ insistierte Sherlock, "Also, wo ist Ihr Handy...?" Doch dann hatte er es schon deduziert, griff dem ächzenden Killer in die Hosentasche und rief dann wohl das Telefonbuch auf.  
"Hübsches altes Gerät. genau richtig für einen kleinen Gauner. Noch so ohne GPS", lobte er. "Der Eintrag auf den Namen – nein, sagen Sie es nicht, ich möchte raten. Wo bliebe da der Spaß..."  
"Der dritte von oben, verdammt, machen Sie hin, ich verblute!" schrie der Typ am Boden.  
"Sie Spielverderber...!" schmollte Sherlock und wählte.  
  
Marjorie begann nervös zu kichern.  
Es war aber auch grotesk!  
  
"Ja, Sie sind schon totenbleich", schaltete ich mich ein, dabei sah er nur nach einem leichten Schock aus, aber ich hatte da so eine Idee. Vielleicht hatte mich das ganze Theater jetzt auch schon etwas angesteckt. "Tja, sollte ich die Arteria brachialis getroffen haben, kann das ganz schnell gehen...", belehrte ich ihn in eindringlichem Ton. "Und unter Umständen merken Sie’s nicht mal richtig, weil es zum Teil innerlich  passiert. Sie fühlen sich sicher sehr schwach, nicht wahr? Ihr Herz pumpt so rasch, dass es bei den einzelnen Schlägen nur noch wenig Blut fassen kann. Und haben Sie sehr starke Schmerzen?" erkundigte ich mich und betonte dies pathetisch. Der Typ stöhnte und bäumte sich am Boden liegend hilflos auf und ließ sich dann mit einem matten Ächzen zurücksinken. Natürlich war das genau meine Absicht gewesen, jetzt wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst, wie dreckig es ihm ging, er begann zu keuchen und wurde noch blasser.  
Sherlock gab ihm das Telefon und richtete gleichzeitig seine Waffe auf das linke Knie des Geiselnehmers. Ich nutzte diesen Moment, um mich der Strumpfmaske zu entledigen.  
"Steven? Zeig uns Mr. Flint. Aber bring ihn nur bis zur Tür.  
Verdammt, ja! Ich wurde getroffen!   
Das weiß ich nicht! Mach hin!" stöhnte er in zunehmend gequältem Ton.  
"Also, wenn es höllisch wehtut, hat das sein Gutes, dann habe ich zumindest keinen wichtigen Nerv erwischt. Das wäre besser. Ein dominanter Arm, der dauerhaft gelähmt bleibt. So etwas kann wirklich niemand gebrauchen....", fuhr ich fort.  
Das Häufchen Elend zu unseren Füßen zerfloss jetzt förmlich vor Angst und Selbstmitleid, doch ich war nach dem gerade erst ausgestandenen Horror der letzten Stunden sehr ungnädig gestimmt.  
"Was treibt  dieser Steven so lange? Wehe, er versucht irgendwelche faulen Tricks!“ knurrte Sherlock.  
"Es kann einen Moment dauern. Er muss ihn erst vom Heizkörper losbinden", seufzte er dann matt. „Nun binden Sie schon meinen Arm ab, Doc…!“  
Wäre sein Zustand wirklich so dramatisch gewesen, wie wir es ihm weisgemacht hatten, hätte ich das natürlich längst getan.   
"Alles in Ordnung, Miss Simmons?" fragte ich stattdessen.  
Sie war Mitte oder Ende Dreißig, etwas größer als ich, kräftig aber keineswegs übergewichtig, wirkte ein wenig burschikos mit ihrem Herrenhaarschnitt. Wahrscheinlich war sie erst ganz kurz vor Beginn der Hauptprobe eingetroffen. Jedenfalls war die als Schneiderin kostümierte Frau, die ich in der Garderobe der Sisters gesehen hatte, jemand anderes gewesen – also wahrscheinlich Mademoiselle DeVere. Noch ein Tausch von A und B-Besetzung, von dem ich noch nichts gewusst hatte!  
Aber diese hier hatte ich in ihrer Maske auf der Bühne gesehen, in einem Kleid, bei sehr diffuser Beleuchtung...und da hatte sie eine größere Oberweite gehabt – das hätte mir auffallen müssen, dass –   
  
John! Hey, du kannst damit aufhören, es war alles ein monumentaler Schwindel!  
Äh, ja, richtig…   
  
Sie nickte, lehnte sich aber an die Wand.  
"Tja, Sie wissen ja, wer ich bin. Ich würde ja behaupten, dass es mich freut, aber… Hatten Sie Ihren Spaß heute Nacht!? Nun, zumindest wissen Sie ja jetzt, wie sich so etwas wirklich anfühlt! Richtig romantisch, was?"  
Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Schließlich gingen diese ganzen Aufzugmanipulationen sicher auf sie!  
Sie hatte zunächst tapfer und dankbar gelächelt, aber nun verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Weinen.  
Ich bereute meine harten Worte. Sie wäre irgendwann schon selbst auf diese Parallele gekommen, so sehr die Chandlers eben eine Standpauke verdient hatten: Das jetzt hätte ich mir sparen sollen.   
Doch ehe ich überhaupt entscheiden konnte, ob ich mich irgendwie entschuldigen sollte, hörten wir einen Schuss, dazu ein entferntes Klappern und kurz danach ein Poltern und Aufschreie von zwei verschiedenen Männerstimmen. Zweifellos ungefähr von dem Ort, wo sich Marvin befinden musste. Dann hörten wir zwei Personen treppab rennen, eine davon mit höheren Absätzen. Vielleicht ein Dutzend Stufen. Der höhere Schrei…konnte das Allan gewesen sein?  
"Steven?! Steven, was ist da los?!" fragte unser gescheiterter Geiselnehmer in sein Handy.  
Sherlock und ich wechselten einen raschen Blick.  
"Ich finde keine Anzeichen dafür, dass es mehr als drei sind, aber vielleicht habe ich zu wenige Daten. Sieh nach, aber sei vorsichtig", raunte Sherlock.  
"Du auch."  
"Nein! Er bleibt hier! Er ist Arzt, er muss mir helfen!"  
"Sie haben mir gar nichts zu befehlen", erklärte ich dem am Boden liegenden Trottel.  
  
Ich eilte leise dem anderen Ende des Flurs zu, die Waffe im Anschlag. Zunächst öffnete ich die Tür nur einen Spalt und erklärte: „Ich habe einen geladenen Revolver und ich kann – “ damit ausgezeichnet umgehen, aber ich möchte ihn ungern verwenden! hatte ich noch sagen wollen, aber so weit kam ich nicht.  
"Gut, das zu hören! Komm rein, John!“  
Das war Don! Hatten die Chandlers etwa die Situation da drin unter Kontrolle?  
Oder war das am Ende, eine Falle…? Ich hatte jetzt erstmal wirklich genug von solchen Spielchen!  
Ich überlegte, wie ich ihn dazu bringen konnte, mir ein Zeichen zu geben. Aber mir fiel nichts ein. –   
Freilich hätte er mich eben ja einfach mit Dr Watson anreden können – wenn er daran gedacht hätte…  
  
„John, ich verstehe ja, dass du sauer bist, aber jetzt komm bitte her! Du wirst hier gebraucht!“ drängte Allan.  
Dann spürte ich, dass jemand von der anderen Seite versuchte die Tür weiter zu öffnen. Außerdem hörte ich ein Stöhnen und wie Allan murmelte. „Halt durch, Marve, ganz ruhig, es wird alles wieder gut…!“  
  
Oh, zur Hölle, selbst wenn es eine Falle war, dann musste ich da rein!  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür. Don stand vor mir. So weit so gut, aber er sah völlig verstört aus und schluckte, als er mich sah, dann machte er Platz.   
Am Boden lag dieser Steven, bewusstlos – seinen Revolver noch in der Hand – oh, ihr Anfänger! – über seinen Kopf lief Blut aus einer Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe, das hölzerne Klappern hatte wohl ein Besenstiel verursacht, der da herumlag. Allan hockte bei Marvin, der an die Wand gelehnt am Boden saß, sich den Kopf hielt und kreidebleich war.  
Natürlich bückte ich mich zuerst nach der Waffe. Und prüfte dann Puls und Pupillenreaktion des Gangsters.  
„John! Das fass ich doch jetzt nicht!“ empörte sich Donald.  
„Klappe! Fessle ihn, der kommt bald wieder zu sich! – Aber du hast noch genug Zeit, einen Schnürsenkel zu benutzen. Die nehmen sie ihm im Knast ja sowieso ab. – Allan, lass mich mal sehen, was ist passiert? – wo habt ihr die Notfalltasche?“  
„Oh! Ich hol sie!“ er sprang auf und hastete die Stufen hinauf.  
„Marvin? Alles okay, lassen Sie mich mal sehen…“, sagte ich laut auf der unverletzten Seite seines Kopfes. Dann griff ich sanft aber bestimmt nach seinem Handgelenk. Ein Streifschuss an der Schläfe, der heftig blutete, doch es war auch ein wenig Blut aus seinem Ohr gesickert. Der Sanitäter sah mich panisch an.  
„Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, auch wenn es jetzt sehr schmerzhaft ist, das wird wieder“, sagte ich in sein gesundes Ohr, doch er sah mich ungläubig und gequält an.  
Allan landete neben mir mit der Tasche, er hatte sie auf der halben Treppe stehen gehabt, wo sie anscheinend darauf gelauert hatten, dass sie irgendwie eingreifen könnten – und dann war Steven aufgekreuzt, seinen Revolver auf Marvin gerichtet…  
Drück ein paar Kompressen auf die Wunde“, sagte ich zu Allan. „Don, sag Sherlock Bescheid. Notruf. Wir haben zwei Schussverletzungen, ein geplatztes Trommelfell mit Knalltrauma und eine Gehirnerschütterung“, ordnete ich an.  
Ich nahm Marvins Puls. Er hatte natürlich einen Schock erlitten – schließlich hätte er sich fast einen Kopfschuss eingefangen! – aber sein Kreislauf stabilisierte sich schon wieder, also konnte ich ihn einstweilen so sitzen lassen, dann würde die Blutung schneller zum Stillstand kommen.  
Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte aufmunternd: „In spätestens zehn Minuten bekommen Sie etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Sie sind ganz bald wieder in Ordnung.“  
Allerdings war die Pride für ihn weitgehend gelaufen. Er würde sich eine Weile vor Krach in Acht nehmen müssen. Und vielleicht würde er sich bei der Premiere vertreten lassen müssen. Aber wenn man ihm das später im Krankenhaus sagte, war das auch noch früh genug!  
Sherlock kam zu uns, Don folgte ihm, sah zu Marvin hinüber – und begann plötzlich zu schluchzen.  
„Don! Komm her!“ redete ich ihm zu, „komm hier her, es ist alles nochmal gut gegangen, okay?“   
„Speerwerfen mit Besenstiel, Don?“ fragte Sherlock. „Nicht schlecht – aber äußerst riskant. Ist dir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass deine Zielperson trotzdem noch abdrücken könnte?“  
Hinter ihnen war nun auch Marjorie aufgetaucht, legte eine Hand auf Dons Rücken, die andere auf seinen Arm und schob ihn in unsere Richtung, wo Don sich ungewohnt ungelenk auf die Knie niederließ und Marvin voller Bedauern ansah.  
„Das wollte ich nicht…“ flüsterte er zittrig. Die Stimme war ihm weggeblieben. Er war fassungslos und völlig entsetzt über sich selbst.  
„Donnie…, du wusstest, dass du handeln musst – was hätten wir denn sonst tun können?“ versuchte Allan ihn zu trösten.  
„Ohne unser irres ZWEITES Theaterstück wäre das alles nicht passiert…“, keuchte Don unter Tränen, legte hilflos seine Hand auf Marvins Bein neben sich und senkte den Kopf, als wage er es gar nicht, um Vergebung zu bitten.  
„Ich hoffe nur, du kriegst keinen Ärger…“, sagte jetzt Marvin mit schwacher, rauer Stimme und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
Allan – noch immer mit Marvins Streifschuss beschäftigt – warf Don einen besorgten Bick zu, was dieser aber gar nicht bemerken konnte. „Könnten Sie hier vielleicht weitermachen, Miss Simmons? Ich muss mal nach diesen andern Gaunern sehen. – Sherlock? Hast du schon die Polizei gerufen? Wieso sind die nicht längst hier?“ fragte ich Sherlock. Gleich nachdem ich Marjorie Platz gemacht hatte, nahm Allan Donald in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.   
Sherlock grinste mich unterdessen an und rollte die Augen: "Ich hab Lestrade angerufen und ihm gesagt: Sie können Ihre unfähigen Kollegen jetzt ins Theater schicken. Er sagt, ich solle dranbleiben und ich höre, wie er in sein Funkgerät sagt: „Was ist da los bei euch?“ „Alles ruhig.“ „Na, anscheinend nicht! Geht ins Theater.“ „Theater!? Wieso? Um die Uhrzeit? …und in welches Stück?“…“, Sherlock ahmte die Stimmen nach, es war ein richtiger Hörspielgenuss und ich ahnte, worauf es rauslaufen würde und hatte schon Mühe, mir das Lachen zu verbeißen! „Wollen Sie mich veralbern? Das Theater, was ihr gerade observiert!“ – „Theater? Das ist ein Wohnhaus mit einem Sainsbury local unten drin!“ Lestrade daraufhin: „Was?! Wo, zum Teufel seid ihr?! – „Na, 27 Gordon Avenue!“ „HERRGOTT! WELCHE Gordon Avenue – ihr Pappnasen müsst doch wissen – !“ „Na, in Harrow.“ – „Was?! Waltham Forest, verdammt!“ …diese Idioten…!“ schloss Sherlock mit theatralischem Stöhnen. Ich lachte.   
„Es kann also noch etwas dauern, auch wenn er jetzt natürlich andere Streifen herbeordert hat. Außerdem ist er jetzt auch selbst losgefahren.“  
„Okay, ich seh mal nach meinem – ehm, Opfer“, grinste ich und schnappte die Notfalltasche.  
„Ich komm mit…“, sagte Sherlock und nahm die dritte Waffe an sich. Er sah aus wie ein Revolverheld aus einem romantischen Western…    
  
Der angeschossene Gauner war inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden, trotzdem war es nicht weiter schlimm. Und  natürlich hatte ich diese große Schlagader nicht getroffen, dann wäre er schon längst hinüber gewesen. Ich versorgte ihn, während Sherlock misstrauisch zusah und dann den Einfall hatte, meine Sig Sauer in der Pförtnerloge zu verstecken. Dann gingen wir noch in das Treppenhaus am anderen Ende des Flurs, wo mich Ganove Nummer 1 finster anfunkelte. Er lag am Boden und um seine Augen hatten sich Petechien gebildet.  
„Gucken Sie nicht so böse! Ihre beiden Kollegen sind schlimmer dran als Sie! Sie hab ich doch mit Samthandschuhen angefasst!“ begrüßte ich ihn fröhlich.   
„Ah, da kommt die Kavallerie!“ stellte Sherlock fest. „Nur herein, die Herrschaften. Es ist alles unter Kontrolle!“  
Auf demselben Weg wie ich wenige Minuten zuvor kamen nun zwei Uniformierte herein, erblickten uns und – legten an: „Waffen auf den Boden! Hände hinter den Kopf!“ bellte der Ältere und ich gehorchte – noch ungläubig und doch schon angepisst. „Carter, ruf die Verstärkung. – Sie sind alle festgenommen! – Ja, wird’s bald?!“  
„Schon gut, schon gut!“  
Auch Sherlock legte die beiden Revolver hin. „Ihr Eifer in allen Ehren! – Lassen Sie mich Ihnen meinen Ausweis zeigen. Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, beratender Detektiv, ich sollte schon vergangene Nacht zuhause in 221b Baker Street ermordet werden. Dieses Trio hat mitbekommen, wo ich mich aufhalte. Wollten das Ganze wohl zu Ende bringen.“  
„Verleugnung! Dieses kleine Monster da hat mich erwürgt!“ schimpfte der Kerl am Boden.  
„Erstens heißt das, was Sie meinen Verleumdung“, verbesserte Sherlock“, zweitens ist er kein Monster und drittens – “  
„Ich musste ihn überwältigen – und zwar möglichst lautlos. Außerdem habe ich dabei wirklich so gut wie keinen Schaden angerichtet. Ich bin Arzt, ich kann das beurteilen!“  
„Diese Waffen dürfen Sie hier sicher nicht mit sich führen!“  
„Aber das sind doch nicht unsere! Wir haben sie ihnen abgenommen!“ erklärte Sherlock augenrollend. „Sie hatten zwei Geiseln! Die werden das alles bezeugen! Den Flur runter liegt noch ein Geiselnehmer und die Geiseln und deren Kollegen sind mit dem dritten Gangster am anderen Ende des Korridors im Pendant zu diesem Treppenhaus.“  
„Das sehen wir ja dann. – Carter, wir brauchen noch…weitere sieben Handschellen. Mindestens!“  
„Aber, ich bitte Sie, das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig. Und wenn wir noch etwas warten, dann kann Ihnen Detektive Inspector Lestrade seine Worte bestätigen“, schlug ich in höflichem aber souveränen Ton vor – in mir drin sah es allerdings anders aus.  
„Dazu ist die Lage viel zu unübersichtlich!“  
Weitere Beamte kamen herein. „Kendall, nehmen Sie diese beiden gleich mit auf die Wache – sie hatten drei Revolver! Die müssen wir sicherstellen und testen Sie auf Schmauchspuren! – Carter, Sie halten den hier weiter in Schach, der Rest kommt mit mir. Ach, und Kendall: Rufen Sie dann auch gleich die Spurensicherung. Und sagen Sie dazu, dass es in Waltham Forest, östlich der Station Higham.“  
  
Für Sherlock und mich würden gleich die Handschellen klicken. Sie würden uns wegbringen, ehe Lestrade eintraf…  
  
Scheiße! dachte ich, ich kann nicht mehr…  
Mir wurde schlecht – gerade noch hatte ich mich wieder ganz gut gefühlt, wenn auch etwas erschöpft, aber ich hatte ja sowieso damit gerechnet, dass ich nochmal schlappmachen würde und das war jetzt nach all der Aufregung der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.  
  
„Warten Sie, bitte!“, intervenierte Sherlock ungewohnt höflich, ja, sogar beinahe schon ein wenig unterwürfig. „Lassen Sie uns doch das Eintreffen der Ambulanzen abwarten! Mein Kollege hat eine Gehirnerschütterung. Und…mir hat die Aufregung sehr zugesetzt…ich…bin vorhin fast ohnmächtig geworden, um ehrlich zu sein…“, gestand er peinlich berührt.  
„Für mich sehen Sie beide soweit ganz fit aus“, befand Carter und nickte dem zögernden Kollegen Kendall zu, dessen Kollege schon ungeduldig mit dem Wagenschlüssel herumzuspielen begonnen hatte.  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Sherlock kaum hörbar.    
Ich schluckte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an: „Nicht deine Schuld…“  
Kendall wollte mir gerade die Acht anlegen, als er stockte und am rechten Ärmel schnupperte. „Schmauch, eindeutig. Carter, der hat eine Waffe angefeuert.“  
„Ja, hab ich – aber es war Nothilfe!“    
„Das kann ich bestätigen! Der andere hielt einer Geisel seinen Revolver an den Kopf, wir haben ihn abgelenkt – Hören Sie, lassen Sie mich doch wenigstens DI Lestrade anrufen, oder sagen Sie ihm, wo Sie uns hinbringen – “  
„Haben Sie auch einen Ausknopf, Sie Quasselstrippe?“ stöhnte Kendall genervt. „Wir haben unsere Befehle! Und Sie Zwei kommen jetzt mit!“   
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	269. Das Geheimnis der totgeschwiegenen Figur

  
  
  
  
  
   
Der Geiselnehmer am Boden kicherte in sich hinein.  
Ich hätte ihm am Liebsten in die Fresse getreten!  
   
"Einen Waffenschein hab ich aber!" machte ich noch einen verzweifelten Versuch, unseren Abtransport hinauszuzögern. "Nur ist der oben, zusammen mit meinem Ausweis..."  
"Den finden die Kollegen dann schon...", meinte Carter gemütlich. "Leeren Sie bitte Ihre Taschen, Gentlemen!"  
Oh, nein...! dachte ich. Wenn sie das ganze Haus durchsuchen, dann werden sie die Blutlachen, die ganzen Sachbeschädigungen und die falschen Leichen finden! Und wir können uns natürlich nicht mehr absprechen! Und ich Optimist dachte, der Albtraum hätte jetzt ein Ende!  
Wenigstens ist Sherlock so clever gewesen, meine eigene Waffe zu verstecken!  
   
"John, du solltest diesen Pullover ausziehen. – Wir haben ihn dem hier abgenommen, müssen Sie wissen. Nur so konnten wir den Mann an der Pförtnerloge mit der weiblichen Geisel überlisten. Nun, Sie werden ja sehen, wessen Fingerabdrücke sich auf den Magazinen der Schusswaffen befinden und damit wird die Hauptsache hinreichend geklärt sein", sagte Sherlock unterdessen, während er sich umständlich quasi selbst durchsuchte, und übergab widerwillig den Inhalt seiner Taschen, zuletzt sein iPhone.  
Ah, sein Tool-Kit hatte er wohl vorhin auch versteckt, immerhin...  
  
"Abmarsch!" kommandierte Kendall genervt.  
Ich hätte nochmal beteuern können, dass mir wirklich elend war und ich damit rechnete, mich während der Fahrt übergeben zu müssen, das wäre nicht mal übertrieben gewesen, aber sicher hätten sie mir einfach nur eine Plastiktüte in die Hand gedrückt.  
   
Also wurden wir abgeführt und auf die Rückbank eines Streifenwagens geschoben. Schwer spürte ich Kendalls Hand auf meinem Kopf, als er mich unter das Autodach drückte. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und gedemütigt, mir war übel und ich fror. Wir wurden angeschnallt, die Türen wurden zugeknallt und dann ging es los.  
Resigniert ließ ich mich zurücksinken und versuchte den aufkeimenden Brechreiz mit häufigem Schlucken und tiefen Atemzügen in den Griff zu bekommen, ohne dass es zu sehr auffiel.  
Das ist übel! dachte ich. Richtig übel!  
Man hatte uns mit Schusswaffen erwischt – außerhalb unserer Wohnung – und ich hatte auch noch eine abgefeuert – ebenfalls außerhalb unserer Wohnung! Diese Verhaftung war definitiv ernster als die letzten beiden zusammen!  
   
Dann spürte ich etwas auf meinem Unterarm. Sherlocks Hand.  
Ich öffnete die Augen und versuchte, ihn anzulächeln.  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er leise.  
"Geht so...", antwortete ich matt. Ich war nicht mal in der Verfassung, zu behaupten, ich sei okay.  
"Fürchte, du wirst dir auch noch den kläglichen Rest der Nacht um die Ohren schlagen müssen. Aber das wird sich alles aufklären, wenn Lestrade nachkommt."  
Ich nickte und bedauerte sehr, dass ich ihm nicht mal danken konnte, dass er die Sig Sauer versteckt hatte.  
"Okay, ruh dich noch einen Moment aus", riet Sherlock.  
Er hatte natürlich recht, auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich nicht lange bis zu unserem Bestimmungsort brauchen würden, wenn man erst anfing, uns zu verhören, würde es ungemütlich werden.  
   
Abgesehen von unserer Situation steckte mir aber dieser unechte Krimi immer noch weit mehr in den Knochen als die Geiselnahme eben. Was für eine überflüssige Quälerei! Diese Spinner!  
Aber jetzt wurde mir so einiges klar. Es hatte zwar jeder dicht gehalten, aber nicht alle hatten wirklich aktiv mitgemacht, weil sie zum Teil gar nicht von der Aktion überzeugt waren - einige vielleicht auch, weil sie dachten, sie würden nicht überzeugend sein. Vielleicht waren einige der A-Besetzung so dagegen gewesen, dass sie mit den Kollegen getauscht hatten - oder vielleicht hatten wir das auch nur glauben sollen, dass das wirklich für den Samstag gelten würde. Deshalb hatten einige so lustlos gewirkt und so wenig berührt von diesen Drohungen und den ganzen Umständen. Dr Patel war wahrscheinlich nur deshalb so komisch gewesen, weil er eigentlich nichts von diesem fingierten Fall hielt. Sie waren wie eine Schulklasse, die gemeinsam einem Lehrer einen üblen Streich spielt. Manche finden es nicht gut, sagen: Lasst mich bitte da raus, aber natürlich werde ich euch nicht verpetzen...  
Ja, das traf es.  
...vielleicht waren in Shirins Tasche und dem Organizer einfach irgendwelche verräterischen Notizen gewesen? Requisiten für dieses – wie Don es eben nannte – zweite Theaterstück. Vielleicht der blutrote Nagellack und die weiteren Nachrichten, die wir gefunden hatten, oder die Scherzartikelblutlache? ...zusammengerollt? Wäre möglich.  
   
Aber was Sherlock mit der... . wie hatte er es genannt? Mit der totgeschwiegenen Figur meinte, konnte ich mir einfach nicht rätseln!  
...oh, Gott, werden wir wirklich diesen ganzen Schwachsinn erklären müssen? Ich sterbe...!  
Versuch, nicht daran zu denken...!  
Mir kam wieder in den Sinn, wie verzweifelt ich noch vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde gewesen war. Und nun brachte diese Scharade Erinnerungen an frühere Ereignisse zurück: Sherlock, bewusstlos neben mir auf dem Fahrersitz des ins Wasser gestürzten Noble, Sherlock halbohnmächtig vor der Tür unseres Hauses, Sherlock, scheinbar mit der gekaperten Tilly Briggs in die Luft geflogen, Sherlock im zerschossenen Kofferraum...  
HÖR AUF! schrie ich mich innerlich an.  
Er ist okay! Es ist nichts passiert! GARNICHTS!  
...und dann spürte ich wieder diese Schwäche und seine tröstliche, stützende Umarmung, als wir einander endlich wieder gefunden hatten.  
Der Gedanke, dass ich ihn hätte erschießen können, ließ mich immer noch körperlich schaudern.  
Ich riss die Augen auf, um ihn anzusehen.  
Er lächelte auf mich herunter, wirkte nun auch ziemlich abgespannt.  
   
Ach, Sherlock...! Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns jetzt ins Bett verkriechen...  
WAS?  
Oh, verdammt...!  
Ich bring sie um, diese zwei Armleuchter, ich puste ihnen ihr dämliches Kerzenlicht aus!  
Sie haben unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, sie haben riskiert, dass unsere Freundschaft ruiniert wird – und nun wird dieser ganze Schwachsinn auch noch ans Licht kommen!  
   
"John? Was ist – ?" fragte Sherlock ein wenig erschrocken, aber vor allem ratlos.  
Was für einen Gesichtsausdruck musste ich wohl gerade zur Schau gestellt haben? Ich hätte es nicht zu sagen vermocht.  
"Ich bin so angepisst...!" stöhnte ich leise.  
"Nun hören Sie schon auf zu tuscheln! Es wird eh rauskommen, falls sie versuchen, sich abzusprechen!" schimpfte Kendalls Kollege und sah mich böse im Innenspiegel an.  
"Das haben wir überhaupt nicht nötig!" behauptete Sherlock herablassend, sah mich dabei aber aufmunternd an.  
Zur Hölle, ich wünschte, es wäre so! dachte ich niedergeschlagen.  
   
Natürlich habe ich nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber wir brauchten wohl nicht mal zehn Minuten, dann hielten wir vor einem langweiligen Kasten aus roten Backsteinen, vor dem eine flache, akkurat gestutzte Hecke wuchs und links neben dem Eingang ein großer Baum stand. Es war die Chingford Police Station, King's Head Hill. Wir wurden mit vorgehaltenen Waffen ins Gebäude bugsiert. Wenigstens war es noch dunkel draußen und in der Gegend würde sich wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand aufhalten, der uns kannte – aber das tröstete mich wenig.  
  
"Wir sagen gar nichts ohne Anwalt!" erklärte Sherlock, kaum dass wir eingetreten waren, lautstark, so dass alle drei anwesenden Personen sich irritiert zu ihm umwandten. Verwundert war ich auch, hatte er doch gesagt, dass Lestrades Fürsprache uns helfen würde. Aber dann vermutete ich, dass diese Ankündigung in erster Linie mir galt. Der Ranghöchste der Diensthabenden musterte uns über den Rand seiner Lesebrille und erwiderte herablassend: "Das ist schön, denn zu dieser Uhrzeit haben wir es gerne ruhig hier. Stecken Sie sie in die Zwei und die Neun." Er sah uns kurz richtig an. "Schnürsenkel und Gürtel abgeben!"  
Ja, sehr gut beobachtet: Krawatte tragen wir beide keine! dachte ich finster.  
  
Sherlock hatte es wohl vorausgeahnt, dass man uns in getrennte Zellen sperren würde. Und diese Bemerkung hieß dann wohl, dass sie uns gar nicht mehr während der Nachtschicht vernehmen wollten. Ich wusste nicht, ob das für unsere Situation gut oder schlecht war, aber ich fühlte mich so mies, dass es mir für den Moment nur recht sein konnte, wenigstens hatte ich endlich die Möglichkeit, mich hinzulegen, auch wenn die Pritsche natürlich schmal und hart war und die lächerliche Schaumstoffauflage mit dem blauen, verwaschenen Bezug schmuddelig und zerfleddert. Sie war sozusagen innerlich zerrissen.  
Naja, sagte ich mir trocken: Passt doch irgendwie!  
Elend und frierend versuchte ich mich zusammenzurollen, aber der Untergrund war so starr, dass daran oder an eine normale Seitenlage nicht zu denken war, außerdem, hätte ich die Beine nicht anwinkeln können, ohne dass meine Knie über die Kante ragten. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als mich auf dem Rücken auszustrecken. Wie erwartet, wurde mein Becken nun weit nach vorn geschoben, ich hatte das Gefühl mit dem Hüftknochen, dem Hinterkopf und meinen Schulterblättern auf Granit zu liegen. Die Erschöpfung machte mich überempfindlich und der Frust irgendwie geradezu wehleidig. Ich hasste alles, ich hasste mich. Dieses ganze Debakel war sowas von zum Kotzen!  
...wenn ich es nicht schnell genug schaffte, einzuschlafen, würden mich bald Kreuzschmerzen davon abhalten, so viel war klar. Zu dem hohen, vergitterten Fensterchen fiel das kalte Licht einer Straßenlaterne und malte hämisch Streifen auf die raue, schmutziggraue Decke, die ich über mich gebreitet hatte.  
Mir war zum Heulen zumute.  
Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, wie ich aus dieser grässlichen Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte.  
Und ich war entsetzt darüber, dass ich mich so furchtbar fühlte.  
Okay, jetzt nimm dich aber mal zusammen! Du änderst jetzt gar nichts! versuchte ich mich wieder runterzubringen.  
Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn, sich so zu fühlen, als sei die Welt unwiederbringlich ruiniert!  
Morgen lachst du drüber!  
Okay, morgen sicher noch nicht...  
Vergiss diese Idioten! Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, und das weißt du!  
Und das wichtigste ist doch, dass Sherlock nichts passiert ist. Alles andere wird sich einrenken!  
Und er hat recht: Wir dürfen uns den Chandlers gegenüber jetzt so unfreundlich benehmen wie wir nur wollen! Wir schulden ihnen nichts mehr!  
   
   
Ich musste an den Knast in Clamswood denken.  
Nun, wenn, dann würde dieses Mal ich derjenige sein, der länger bleiben musste...  
Aber dann wäre bis dahin wenigstens die Pride vorbei!  
Oh, zur Hölle, ich hatte die beiden gemocht, wirklich – auch wenn mir Ally auf die Nerven ging! Und ich hatte angefangen, mich für dieses Theaterprospekt zu – nein, denk jetzt bloß nicht den Ausdruck „zu erwärmen“…!  
Aber ich hatte die Begeisterung, den Enthusiasmus gespürt – ich wollte, dass es stattfinden kann, dass alle Mitwirkenden diese Bedrohung nicht mehr belastet und sie es unbeschwert durchziehen können und Erfolg und vor allem ihren Spaß damit haben!  
Wenn sie es doch bei dem angeblichen Fall belassen hätten...!  
Aber nein…!  
   
Ja, hätte vielleicht wirklich was für sich, wenn ich erst am Sonntag wieder hier rauskomme! dachte ich grollend.  
…allerdings bin ich bis dahin kreuzlahm…  
...Sherlock mit seinem langen, hageren Körper wird auf seiner Pritsche noch schlechter liegen können –  
Ach was! Er hat etwas von einem Fall gesagt!  
Er wird doch überhaupt nicht schlafen, armer Kerl... Er hat so müde ausgesehen! dachte ich. Wir haben schon letzte Nacht zu wenig Schlaf bekommen und waren gerade erst erkältet...  
  
  
..."Nur damit dir nicht zu kalt wird..."  
"Aber du zitterst doch jetzt schon!"  
   
Ich musste auf einmal grinsen.  
Guter, alter Sherlock…!  
In gewisser Weise sah ihm das doch ähnlich. Er wirkte meist distanziert – und wenn nicht dann eher aggressiv. Er offenbarte nur das Unvermeidliche aus seiner traurigen Vergangenheit, sprach praktisch nur über seine Arbeit – oder wie sehr ihn die Langeweile quäle oder die Begriffsstutzigkeit der Zeitgenossen auf die Nerven gehe. Aber er scherte sich eben einfach nicht um Grenzen. Ebenso wie er ungeniert in Wohnungen einbrach oder an Leuten schnüffelte oder in deren dreckiger Wäsche wühlte, wenn er sich davon aufschlussreiche Beobachtungen versprach, oder als er damals in der Bank mit der Chiffre sozusagen verstecken gespielt hatte! Es hatte so albern ausgesehen, nahezu verrückt – aber so etwas war ihm egal. Er ließ sich von mir sein Handy aus der Brusttasche holen, nur um unterdessen die Hände frei zu haben. Knackte ständig meine Passwörter und benutzte mein Laptop. Einmal, als er wollte, dass ich gleich wieder aufbrach, nachdem ich eben erst nachhause gekommen war, hatte er mich daran gehindert, meine Jacke anzuziehen und mich quasi wieder hineingesteckt und bald darauf, als er meinte, meine Konzentration verbessern zu müssen, hatte er mich beim Kopf gepackt und in einen peinlichen Tanz gezwungen. Und Leichenteile und Chemikalien in unserer Küche gehörten genauso dazu, wie der Schädel auf dem Kaminsims! Es war typisch! Da kannte er gar nichts!  
Was vorhin daran außergewöhnlich gewesen war, war dann eher das Motiv...  
   
   
   
Mein Kopf dröhnte, ich hatte ein Gefühl, als sei mein Körper im Kreuz durchgebrochen und dann war da noch dieses Reißen in meiner linken Schulter...  
Was, zu Hölle...,?  
Oh, verdammt! Ja... ich bin im Knast!  
   
So, eine Scheiße!  
   
Und ich musste schiffen…dabei war ich sowieso noch dehydriert, ich war ja nach diesem Gruselthriller kaum dazu gekommen, zwei Aspirin zu nehmen…  
Ich schaffte es kaum, mich aufzurappeln, so steif waren meine alten Knochen unterdessen geworden. Dazu hatte auch noch beigetragen, dass mir irgendwann diese erbärmliche Decke heruntergefallen war. Ich konnte mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen und hinkte zur Toilette, als wäre ich Quasimodo persönlich – falls der achtzig Jahre alt geworden wäre! (Immer der Nase nach, hätte man sagen können, doch es war inzwischen hell geworden, so dass der olfaktorische Wegweiser nicht mal mehr einen Zweck erfüllte!) Ich schälte mich so weit als nötig aus Jeans und Unterhose und ließ mich ächzend auf dem Metallring nieder, weil ich noch nicht aufrecht stehen konnte –  
Shit! ist das kalt...!  
Dass ich nun auch noch zusammenzuckte, machte meine Kreuzschmerzen nicht gerade besser!  
   
Ich blieb länger sitzen als nötig und versuchte mein Hohlkreuz nach hinten durchzubiegen. Auch wenn ich immer noch müde war, meinem geplagten Rücken tat die veränderte Haltung gerade ganz gut.  
Wenn nur mein Schädel nicht so pochen würde…  
Ich hätte jetzt ein heißes Bad gebraucht – oder wenigstens eine Dusche – aber es gab hier natürlich nur ein Waschbecken und einen Seifenspender, der aussah, als könne er noch aus Winston Churchills Zeiten stammen!  
Natürlich schleppte ich mich trotzdem dorthin, warf mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und trank – es schmeckte nicht nur stark nach Chlor, da war auch noch etwas anderes…widerlich…!  
Na – und hoffentlich fange ich mir keine Legionellen oder was ein…das fehlte noch…!  
   
Zurück zur Pritsche, aber ich würde nicht mehr den Versuch machen, mich wieder hinzulegen. Nicht, nachdem meine armen Knochen wieder so einigermaßen in ihre angestammte Position zurückgefunden hatten!  
   
Was ist mit Lestrade? Haben sie ihn zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit einfach nicht anhören wollen?  
Oder war ihm irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen? Ein anderer Fall?  
Er war doch wohl nicht in einen Unfall verwickelt worden?!  
   
Oh, bitte, nicht…! Er hat sich doch gerade erst einigermaßen von der Entführung und der Mordanklage erholt…!  
Wie spät war es überhaupt…?  
   
Ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich scharf sehen konnte…  
…6:07…!  
   
Dann hörte ich eine Tür die geöffnet wurde und leises Klirren…Schlüssel…!  
Dazu näherten sich Schritte.  
   
Bitte…! Kein Neuzugang…! flehte ich innerlich.  
   
„Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?!“ erklang ein kühler Bass unwirsch. Sherlock.  
„Gerne geschehen! Es hätte nicht so weit kommen müssen, wenn Sie mich informiert hätten, dass Sie gar nicht zuhause sind, obwohl ausdrücklich – “  
„Es wäre Aufgabe der Streifen gewesen, zu beobachten, dass wir nicht da sind! Und nun lassen Sie uns John rausholen! Und ich brauche mein Handy und meine Brieftasche zurück!“  
„Im Übrigen war es etwas schwierig, nach den merkwürdigen Funden, die die Spurensicherung da gemacht hat“, nahm Lestrade vorwurfsvoll den Faden wieder auf  
„Ja…“, knirschte Sherlock. „…später…“  
   
Voller Erleichterung hatte ich zugehört, raffte mich auf und trottete noch immer etwas eingerostet zum Gitter.  
„Lestrade! Schön, Sie zu sehen… Morgen, Sherlock!“  
„Morgen, Jo- – Mann, sehen Sie mitgenommen aus! Wo haben Sie sich denn diese Beule geholt?“  
„Erchch…, Arbeitsunfall, gewissermaßen…“, nuschelte ich.  
   
Wie sieht’s aus? Wie… stehen meine Aktien?! Werden wir angeklagt…?  
Ich hatte Mühe, nicht diese Fragen herauszusprudeln, aber das musste warten.  
   
Ein brummiger Uniformierter schloss meine Zelle auf. Sherlock rührte sich nicht weiter, schenkte mir aber ein halb schmerzliches, halb aufmunterndes kleines Lächeln hinter Lestrades Rücken.  
Wir folgten unserem „Lieblingsbullen“, wobei Sherlock sich meinem Tempo anpasste.  
 „Diese Pritschen sind mörderisch, hm…?“ murmelte Sherlock mitfühlend.  
„Ja, schuldig der schweren Körperverletzung!“ grinste ich. „Du hast gar nicht erst versucht zu schlafen?“  
„Ich hab einen Fall.“  
„Den der totgeschwiegenen Figur – es ist wirklich ein richtiger Fall…?“  
„Ksss…! Nicht so lauuut…“, raunte er mir zwischen den Zähnen zu.  
   
Wir bekamen unsere Sachen zurück. Sherlock fädelte gleich seine Schnürsenkel wieder ein. Ich dagegen entschied, dass ich meinem Kreuz jetzt keinerlei Verrenkungen antun wollte und es auch so gehen würde. Sherlock warf mir einen wissenden, mitleidigen Blick zu, während er mit flinken Fingern seine edlen, wie üblich sorgfältig gewienerten Treter wieder in den Normalzustand versetzte. Dann verließen wir mit Lestrade das ungastliche Haus und gingen zu dem silbernen BMW.  
   
„Haben die Herrschaften dagegen, wenn ich Sie nachhause chauffiere?“ spöttelte Lestrade.  
„Ich wäre Ihnen sogar sehr verbunden…!“ seufzte Sherlock.  
Lestrade lächelte ein wenig selbstgefällig ausnahmsweise und drückte auf den Knopf an seinem Wagenschlüssel, woraufhin uns der BMW freundlich zuzwinkerte.  
   
Sherlock öffnete die hintere Tür, schob mich in den Fond und gesellte sich dann zu mir.  
   
„Also!“ platze ich heraus, kaum, dass er die Tür zugeworfen hatte „was wird denn jetzt? Ich meine – “  
„Nun, da waren diese Blutlache...und weitere Flecken… Dadurch konnte ich den Chief überzeugen, dass es was für die Mordkommission sein könnte. Außerdem war ich ja an den Killern, die auf Sherlock angesetzt waren und dem Fall Nichols sowieso dran gewesen – und da konnte ja vielleicht doch ein Zusammenhang bestehen. Ich hab den Fall erstmal an mich gerissen.    
Könnte allerdings passieren, dass es doch noch eine kleine Klage wegen groben Unfugs gibt. Die Sachbeschädigung kann man auch fallen lassen, wenn alles wieder repariert wird.“  
„Wegen… – !“ schnappte ich empört.  
   
WAS?! Grober Unfug?! – Aber nicht gegen uns! Sondern gegen die Armleuchter und Co!  
   
„Ach, kommen Sie schon!“ brummte Sherlock, „Es war eine Art internes…, naja, privates… Krimi-Event, das sie aus Dankbarkeit für mich inszeniert hatten. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass es als Zugabe einen richtigen Fall gibt!“  
"Sie haben also Mord im Dunkeln gespielt…?" prustete Lestrade ungläubig.  
"Ja. Sehr albern. Aber Sie wissen ja, dass Langeweile eine Qual für mich ist. Die Chandlers wollten sich revanchieren...wegen eines Dienstes, für den ich kein Geld nehmen wollte. Es tut nichts zur Sache, was das gewesen ist. Jedenfalls keine Straftat. Nur ein erstaunliches kleines Rätsel, das Diskretion erforderte. Normalerweise würde ich nicht mal das verraten! Das bleibt unter uns, Lestrade!  
Und sie sagten mir, das Haus werde sowieso ab übernächster Woche renoviert. Zum Beispiel sollen die einfachen Glasscheiben endlich durch moderne, energiesparende Fenster ersetzt werden."  
"Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich es nicht sehr auffällig finde, dass von allen Beteiligten an diesem merkwürdigen Spiel, ausgerechnet Sie der Einzige sind, der sich auch ohne Anwalt bereitwillig geäußert hat? Und das nachdem Sie zuvor erklärt hatten, dass Sie genau das nicht tun würden? Noch dazu, ohne zu fordern, dass man Sie einen Anwalt anrufen lässt?" schnurrte Lestrade süffisant.  
"Man hat das Recht darauf, einen Anwalt hinzuzuziehen – nicht einen ganz bestimmten Detective Inspector seiner Wahl...", brummte Sherlock.  
"Das Blut war nicht aus dem Schlachthof...", bemerkte Lestrade. "Menschlich, quasi frisch gezapft. Sie sehen, ich habe seit Ian Monkford dazugelernt!"  
"Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Die Chandlers kennen eben niemand, der an Tierblut herankommt. Wollten keine Fremden danach fragen."  
"Aber wenn es ein Spiel war, hätte es doch auch Theaterblut getan. Oder...was auch immer, verdünnter Himbeersirup..."  
"Tja... Künstler!" mokierte sich Sherlock.  
   
Ich war platt…!  
   
„Was die Notwehr bzw.  Nothilfe angeht…auch bezüglich der Schusswaffen…  
Da müssten Sie dann nochmal eine Aussage machen. Aber das wird kein Problem sein, John.  
Nachdem erwiesen ist, dass Ihre Sig Sauer brav zuhause in ihrer Box liegt….“  
   
WAS?!  
   
Hieß das…, sie hatten unsere Wohnung durchsucht und dabei meine Waffe gefunden?!  
Aber das war unmöglich!?!  
Doch etwas sagte mir, dass ich besser die Klappe halten solle.  
…nun, um ehrlich zu sein, war es…Sherlocks Hand, die sich auf meinem Oberschenkel breit gemacht hatte und ein wenig nervös zugriff…  
Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir hinüber, die Andeutung eines verschwörerischen Feixens im Gesicht.  
   
Also…?  
…diese Sig Sauer hatte ich von Mycroft, nachdem ich ja vorher einen Browning gehabt hatte…  
Hatte Sherlock das irgendwie mit seinem Bruder arrangiert…??  
   
Eine andere Erklärung fiel mir nicht ein.  
   
Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu – und ein Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben, verschwörerisch und etwas spöttisch.    
„Gut…, das…wäre jetzt auch zu blöd gewesen, ehrlich gesagt…“, stammelte ich.  
„Der…mutmaßliche Schwerverbrecher“, begann Lestrade etwas umständlich aber korrekt,“ den Ihr Bekannter…Nachbar… mit dem Besenstiel ausgeknockt hat, wird auch wieder. Und bei einer derart improvisierten Waffe und, wenn es das erste Mal ist, wird da auch recht nachsichtig geurteilt… Schließlich haben wir ja auch die Aussage dieser Geisel. Flint…, Marvin.“  
   
„Und wie geht es Ihnen inzwischen, Lestrade?“ fragte ich – und konnte es noch kaum fassen – waren wir wirklich komplett vom Haken?!  
   
Greg druckste ein bisschen herum. „Aaach… Ganz gut, wieder… Nun, sie haben mich zur Therapie geschickt...und ich weiß nicht, ob es mich runterzieht oder doch hilft… Aber sie bestehen drauf – als ob ich nicht schon gestraft genug gewesen wäre…!“  
   
„Naja... Kopf einziehen und durch!“  meinte Sherlock. – Ich war ziemlich überrascht von diesem Ratschlag, obwohl ich mir schon gedacht hatte, dass er seine Erfahrungen haben musste!  
„…und…, wie gesagt…: Danke, für das Buch…!“  
„Ich wollte einfach, dass Sie es haben… War nur…der passende Zeitpunkt…“  
„…ja…, damit ich sehe, dass nicht alle Polizisten blöd sind…, schon klar…“  
„Sherlock, lass die Witze! Er glaubt dir das sonst noch!“ wandte ich rasch ein.  
   
„Nochmal…irgendwas von diesem…Moriarty gehört…?“ erkundigte sich Lestrade – scheinbar völlig beiläufig!  
„…nein…da kam in letzter Zeit nichts mehr…“, behauptete Sherlock.  
   
Oh, nein…! dachte ich: Lestrade weiß nicht nur nicht, dass ihn Moriarty hat kidnappen lassen – er weiß auch von sonst nichts…! …Sherlock…? Ist das klug…?  
Aber das konnten wir natürlich jetzt nicht erörtern.  
Ich fragte mich, ob Lestrade ihm das abkaufte…  
   
   
   
„John? Na, komm! Endstation! Alles aussteigen!“ hörte ich Sherlocks Stimme.  
   
Ich kam wieder zu mir und fand Sherlock über mich gebeugt – halb spöttisch, halb besorgt - die Hand noch auf meiner Schulter, an der er gerüttelt hatte.  
   
„Ooh…“, ächzte ich. „Erm…, danke fürs Bringen…und sooo…“, bemerkte ich an Lestrade gewandt.  
Der grinste verschwörerisch: „Kein Ding…! Aber ich möchte sowas nicht so schnell wieder machen, ja?!“  
"Es wird zu diesem Event kein Sequel geben!" prophezeite ich. "Wie geht es eigentlich Donovan?"  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
"Naja, so ein Beinbruch dauert. Aber ab nächster Woche macht sie dann Innendienst."  
"Alles Gute, Lestrade. Bis bald mal wieder!"  
"Aber bringen Sie einen interessanten Fall mit!" mahnte Sherlock und stieg aus.  
"Sie wissen, wie das gemeint ist", sagte ich rasch.  
Doch Lestrades Lächeln wirkte schon etwas gekränkt.  
Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig benommen, als Sherlock mir aus dem BMW half. Ich nickte nochmals Lestrade durch das Autofenster zu, dieser hob die Hand und fuhr davon.  
   
"Sherlock, das hättest du wirklich nicht sagen brauchen!" tadelte ich ihn enttäuscht.  
"Ach, was...", murmelte Sherlock unbehaglich und wandte sich der Haustür zu.  
Ich folgte ihm ein wenig verstimmt. Sherlock simste im Gehen, ich trottete direkt durch die Küche ins Bad. Während das Wasser einlief, kochte ich Tee und nahm Schmerzmittel mit reichlich Wasser ein, ehe ich ein paar Kekse auf den Tisch stellte. Ich hatte keinen Appetit, aber wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit musste ich zu mir nehmen.  
Und vielleicht würde Sherlock ja in einem unbeobachteten Moment dann doch zugreifen…?  
Besser als nichts!  
Gestern hatte er bloß gefrühstückt, eine Mozartkugel verspeist, einige Tassen gezuckerten Kaffee getrunken und sich ein klitzekleines Schnittchen aufdrängen lassen.  
   
"Hat also Mycroft hier noch einen Revolver deponieren lassen?" fragte ich, noch immer verblüfft.  
"Wie sollte das sonst zugegangen sein?" grinste Sherlock spöttisch.  
"Aber wie konntest du ihn verständigen?"  
"Indem ich längst eine entsprechende SMS vorbereitet hatte – für eine solche Eventualität, offenkundig. Ich konnte sie mit wenigen Handgriffen abschicken, als wir unsere Taschen leeren sollten."  
"Okay... Du steckst doch immer noch voller Überraschungen.  
Tja…, danke, jedenfalls!  
Ich war erleichtert, dass du meinen versteckt hast, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie hier nachsehen…!  
Und, wann willst du zurück ins Theater?" fragte ich unbehaglich.  
"Ich hab jemanden dort postiert, der mir meldet, wenn sie zurückkommen. Und dann bleibt mir noch genügend Zeit."  
"Dir? Nichts da! Ich komme mit! Erstens will ich dabei sein, wenn du ihnen ihre dämliche Horrorstory um die Ohren haust, zweitens lasse ich dich mit diesen Irren nicht alleine und drittens...  
Dieser Fall der totgeschwiegenen Figur – was meinst du damit?"  
Ich ließ mich ächzend mit den zwei Bechern Tee Sherlock gegenüber am Küchentisch nieder und schob ihm seine Portion hin.  
Er schmunzelte: "Dass das klar ist: Du wirst ihn mit keiner Silbe erwähnen, ehe ich diese Angelegenheit anspreche. Aber es wird wirklich nicht gefährlich – für uns jedenfalls nicht. Trotzdem wäre es tatsächlich wahrscheinlich ganz gut, einen Arzt dabei zu haben… – außer diesem Patel..."  
   
Ich wartete vergeblich, dass er konkreter werden würde.  
   
"Mehr willst du mir noch nicht sagen?"  
"Einstweilen nicht…"  
   
Na, gut. Ich kann's abwarten.  
Ich war ohnehin zu müde, um mich auf eine von Sherlocks typischen Darlegungen konzentrieren zu können und die Wanne würde dann auch bald voll sein…  
   
Mir fiel der junge Inder ein – der dann später doch mehr Text hatte, als sich mir das anfangs dargestellt hatte und die durchgestrichenen Elfen in der Auflistung der Rollen: Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, Mustardseed...aber ich hatte diese Szenen ja gesehen. Da gab es nur stumme Elfen, die einfach nur auf Titania und die anderen reagierten, zum Teil tanzten und sich mit eleganten, fließenden Gesten über die Bühne zu bewegen und artige Hofknickse oder Verbeugungen zu vollführen hatten...  
Nein, das konnte es auch nicht sein…  
   
„Sie haben nie die Polizei verständigt und es gab auch keine ruinierten Kulissen, oder?“ vergewisserte ich mich.  
„Natürlich nicht!“  
   
Nach wie vor konnte ich über diese Inszenierung nur den Kopf schütteln.  
   
"Und wahrscheinlich hat es diesen Melrose Firth und sein Problemstück nie gegeben!"  
"Vermute ich auch. Sonst hättest du doch etwas über ihn finden müssen."  
„Aber…was werden sie der Polizei erzählt haben?“  
„Als ich Don brauchte, um den Aufzug loszuschicken, hab ich ihm gesagt, dass falls es Ärger gibt, sie der Polizei auf keinen Fall irgendetwas von dem, was da gespielt wurde, gestehen dürfen.  
Und natürlich hätten sie sich wieder einschließen sollen!“ setzte er knurrend hinzu.  
„Naja… ich sage es ungern, aber ohne Don wäre es eine Pattsituation gewesen“, brummte ich.  
„Ach, was! Wir hätten diesen Steven ablenken können – dadurch dass der, den du angeschossen hast, plötzlich losschreit, während du ihn versorgst… Oder du hättest behaupten können, ganz dringend Marvins Unterstützung zu brauchen. – Ich hätte irgendwas improvisiert…“  
   
   
Ich trank meinen Tee aus, erhob mich und sagte streng: "Also: Du wirst nicht ohne mich gehen, verstanden?"  
"Zu Befehl, Captain!" grinste Sherlock.  
Ich begab mich ins Bad und vermied den Blick in den Spiegel. Unter Schmerzen schälte ich mich aus meiner Kleidung und kletterte in die Wanne...  
Zweimal wäre ich beinahe im heißen Wasser eingedöst, dann beschloss ich, dass ich das Bad besser beenden sollte. Wenigstens hatten sich meine Beschwerden merklich gebessert, aber ich fühlte mich ziemlich kaputt, wäre am liebsten einfach nackt und triefnass ins Bett gewankt, aber das machte ich natürlich nicht...  
Obwohl ich todmüde war, schwirrten noch viele Gedankenfetzen durch mein  Hirn, ehe es anscheinend doch abschaltete.  
   
   
   
„John? Aufwachen! Das Spiel hat begonnen!“  
Sherlock strahlte mich förmlich an, als ich die Augen aufschlug.  
   
…richtig…diese blöde Masche der Chandlers…die echten Gangster, der Knast…Lestrade…  
   
   
…die Lichtverhältnisse… – da stimmte doch was nicht…!  
   
„Was? Warte… – wie spät ist es…?“ fragte ich verschlafen.  
   
   
„Rechtzeitig – genau rechtzeitig – darauf kommt es an. Mir ist klargeworden, dass die totgeschwiegene Figur erst zur Generalprobe aufkreuzen wird!“ erklärte mir Sherlock enthusiastisch.  
   
Ich trottete ins Bad, um mich fertig zu machen. Es war also bereits früher Abend…  
   
Wie fertig musste ich gewesen sein…! Was erwartete mich da jetzt?  
Und wann würde Sherlock seine Standpauke halten?  
Hatte er das wegen des Falls vergessen?  
Möglich…  
   
   
Später saßen wir dann in der Generalprobe, die erstaunlich voll war. Alles Freunde und Verwandte wahrscheinlich… –  
…ich musste das meiste verschlafen haben, war wohl doch stärker angeschlagen, als ich dachte…  
Dann, als sich gerade Hermia und Helena, sowie Demetrius und Lysander unter Drogeneinfluss ihre Liebe gestanden hatten, wurde die Bühne in pinkfarbenes Licht getaucht.  
Von oben herab glitt eine Gestalt, der schwarze, ausgebreitete Fledermausflügel mithilfe genieteter Lederriemen um den nackten Oberkörper geschnallt waren, Hörnchen auf dem Kopf – ein großes, schweres Maschinengewehr in den Händen.  
Dazu erklangen die markanten Anfangstakte von Stayin‘ Alive.  
   
„Hallo, Ihr Süßen!“ rief Moriarty ausgelassen. Er klang wie ein irrer Comic-Schurke. „Aaah, ist das geil, heute Abend hier zu sein! Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle eine großartige Zeit…!“  
   
Doch im Zuschauerraum herrschte gespenstische Stille…  
Kein Wunder!  
Ein dämonischer Amor? – mit Maschinengewehr statt Pfeil und Bogen?  
Was sollte man davon halten…?  
   
„Ich bin zu euch herabgestiegen, uuum…“, erklärte er gedehnt, „…etwas in Ordnung zu bringen… Etwas, was …  
WAS SO GAR NICHT GEEEHT…! – Versteht ihr?  
Weil, es gibt ja manchmal…Dinge…, die geeehn gar nicht…!"  
Sein Ton pendelte zwischen salbungsvoll-jovial und ärgerlich-trotzig, bis hin zu anbiederndem Schnurren.  
"Alsooo…“ Er hatte mit ganz hoher Stimme angesetzt – wenn auch nicht im Falsett – und hatte sie dann während des O auf seine normale Sprechlage hinuntergezogen.  
   
Tatsächlich hob er nun sein Maschinengewehr – und dann feuerte er eine lange Salve, während er sich drehte, zwischen Parkett und ersten Rang – Splitter flogen herum – Menschen schrien.  
Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemanden traf – das war nicht seine Absicht.  
Noch nicht.  
   
„Was ich meine, ist natürlich folgendes…!“ fuhr er dreckig grinsend fort.  
„Tretet nun herzu vor den heiligen Altar der ewigen Liebe: Sherlock Holmes und John Hamish Watson!“  
   
Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen…!  
Was, zur Hölle, hieß das denn jetzt?!  
Dass die Chandlers Moriarty…  
…was?  
Kannten?  
Zum Freund hatten?  
   
Und was wollte dieser Psychopath denn jetzt von uns?!  
   
   
Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Sherlock an meiner Seite.  
   
„Sorry, John… Wir müssen wohl…“, murmelte er.  
   
   
Er stand auf und zog mich aus dem Sitz. Dann hörten wir, wie mehrere Türen gleichzeitig aufgerissen und dann Schreckensschreie ausgestoßen wurden, während es auf dem ersten Rang heller geworden war. Es waren schwarz vermummte Gestalten mit Maschinengewehren hereingekommen. Wir drängten uns durch die Reihe verstörter Zuschauer, die sich in ihre Sitze gekauert hatten, kletterten über die, die am Boden Deckung suchten, und gingen zur Bühne über das Treppchen, das Egeus, Demetrius und Hermia in der ersten Szene auch benutzten.  
   
„Applausss für unser Traumpaaaaar…!“ rief Moriarty.  
Es blieb still.  
   
"ICH SAGTE!: APPLAUS!!!" fauchte der Irre und feuerte eine kurze Salve in die Decke des Zuschauerraumes - Trümmer krachten herunter - glücklicherweise nur kleine...  
Das Klatschen fiel recht zaghaft aus.  
  
Als sich Demetrius und Lysander erhoben und ebenfalls zu Moriarty traten, waren es plötzlich die Chandlers in für sie üblicher Kleidung – und die Frauen...ja, das waren Shirin und Gwyn…  
   
„Was soll das?!“ fragte ich empört.  
   
„Nun.., ganz einfach, Johnnyboy! – “ Er schnipste mit den Fingern und von links kam mit gravitätischen Schritten der „indische Knabe“. Er trug auf seinen Armen ein Kissen, das mit pinkfarbenem Satin bezogen war, und auf dem mein Revolver ruhte. Der Inder kam näher und blieb vor mir stehen.  
   
„So sieht’s aus, Johnnyboy! Aber komm jetzt nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Die Gelegenheit im Hallenbad habt ihr euch ja entgehen lassen. Doch jetzt ist mich zu töten keine Option. Weit über hundert Leute würden sterben! Du hast genau zwei Möglichkeiten!“ Moriartys dunkle Augen waren erfreut und völlig irre aufgerissen. „Entweder: Du erschießt Sherlock Holmes – oooder…: Du heiratest ihn –  
Hier.  
Und.  
Jetzt...!“  
  
  
Ich hörte meinen eigenen abgerissenen kleinen Schrei – und dann saß ich in Sherlocks Bett.  
Helles Sonnenlicht flutete ins Zimmer und neben mir saß der Detektiv, bis auf die Schuhe vollständig bekleidet in seinem weinroten Morgenrock, das Skript von "Ein Mittsommernachtsregenbogen" auf dem Schoß.  
Überrascht sah er mich an und dann schwankte sein Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment zwischen leichtem Ärger und Bedauern. Ich hatte ihn wohl aus seinem Gedächtnispalast geholt.  
Mir war schwindlig und ein wenig übel und mein Herz hämmerte noch verschreckt und leicht unregelmäßig in meinem pumpenden Brustkorb…  
Mit einem Ächzen ließ ich mich zurückfallen.  
"Nun..., was war so schauderhaft...?" murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich, mehr zu sich selbst als dass er sich bei mir erkundigte.  
Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich eben tatsächlich kurz gezittert hatte.  
Furcht, oder doch mehr Ekel...?  
"Special Appearance of Jim Moriarty...", witzelte ich.  
"Oh, er trat in dem Stück auf? Wie originell!" fand Sherlock mit erfreutem Grinsen.  
"Er war angeseilt, wie eine der Elfen, wurde aber mitten über der Bühne senkrecht heruntergelassen. Mit schwarzen Fledermausflügeln und Hörnern - und einem Maschinengewehr.  
Und...Demetrius und Lysander waren plötzlich die Chandlers und die Mädels waren Shirin und Gwyn...  
Sherlock kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus - das hatte ich so noch nie gesehen.  
"John! Das ist ja höchst interessant! Offenkundig bist du ein weit besserer Beobachter, als dir selbst klar ist!"  
"W-was...?!" Ich war so verdattert, dass mir die Stimme wegbrach.  
Das ist gruselig, dachte ich.  
Sherlock machte eine Handbewegung, als wolle er eine Fliege verscheuchen: "Nicht Moriarty. Und auch nicht das Maschinengewehr. Aber dass es um Eros und um Miss Demirel und Miss Challenger geht!"  
Es machte förmlich Klick in meinem Kopf. Ich starrte Sherlock verblüfft an:  
"Eros! Eros ist die totgeschwiegene Figur!" ächzte ich. "Ja, sicher, er tritt doch am Ende auf und traut sämtliche Paare...! ...sie! ...Ja, ich hatte mich noch über diese Erosstatue gewundert...!"  
"Nicht nur das, John. Es gibt auch einen dritten Sockel. Er ist nicht nur leer, er birgt auch ein hübsches Gimmick  
Mit einer Fernbedienung lässt sich ein kleiner Motor in Gang setzen, der zwei Schubladenstufen ausfährt, damit die Darstellerin darauf hinunterschreiten kann."  
"...verstehe... Aber wieso ist das ein Fall? Ich denke, dass sie einfach das Publikum überraschen wollen."  
"Das schon...", räumte Sherlock lächelnd ein. "Aber diese Frau hat ein Geheimnis. Ebenso wie Shirin. Und beides hat weder mit den Chandlers zu tun noch eigentlich mit diesem Theaterprojekt.  
Wusstest du, dass bei türkischen Hochzeiten, die Braut häufig einen roten Gürtel oder eine Schärpe trägt?"  
...die Katalogseite in Shirins Organizer...! Das war keine Bluse gewesen - das war ein Brautkleid!  
"Oh...- und Jane passt auf den Verlobungsring auf; sie ist Trauzeugin!" rief ich verblüfft. "Ja, natürlich..., er war ihr zu groß..., aber nicht sie selbst wollte einen Antrag machen. Sie hat ihn vor Gwyn versteckt."  
Natürlich...ich sah den Ring mit Steinen in den Farben des Regenbogens wieder vor mir. Jane wünschte sich, auch mal so einen zu bekommen.  
Oder einer Geliebten an den Finger stecken zu dürfen.  
  
"Nur...inwiefern ist das ein Fall...?" fragte ich ratlos.  
"Ich habe da im Augenblick noch verschiedene Theorien", sagte Sherlock und legte das Skript beiseite.  
"Was wollte er übrigens?  
Moriarty."  
  
Oh, Gott, ich will ihm das nicht sagen! dachte ich.  
"Er...  
Er hatte einen Haufen schwerbewaffneter Kerle auf dem ersten Rang postiert. Es war die Generalprobe, aber der Saal war fast halbvoll...  
Er stellte mich vor die Wahl...  
Ich sollte...  
ich sollte dich entweder... - erschießen oder heiraten."  
Sherlock starrte mich fassungslos an: "Und... was...", brachte er stockend hervor.  
"Naja, ich bin aufgewacht...", nuschelte ich.  
Sherlock erhob sich - dann erstarrte er plötzlich für einen Moment. Anschließend wirbelte er zu mir herum. "Eine Zwangsheirat! - John! Du bist brillant! - Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit...! Es könnte eine arrangierte Ehe dahinterstecken...! - Ha!"  
Und damit marschierte er fröhlich ins Badezimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Stellen mit dem Ring und der Katalogsseite findet ihr in Spaß mit Flaggen und Eros und Ares vor, wo auch die Statue beschrieben wird.  
> Einen weißen Kasten, den sich Sherlock näher ansieht, entdeckt John in My Midsummer’s Nightmare, zweiter Akt auf der Seitenbühne.


	270. Abrechnung

  
  
  
  
Ich beschloss, mich aus den Federn zu befördern, obwohl mein Körper sich gerne noch länger verkrochen hätte. Heute früh war ich dazu nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, aber jetzt wollte ich wissen, wie es in unserer Wohnung aussah: Hatten sie sie ordentlich hinterlassen oder alles umgepflügt?! Immerhin war mir in Küche, Bad und Schlafzimmer nichts ins Auge gesprungen, aber ich hatte auch nicht so recht hingeschaut.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung sah das Wohnzimmer auch noch aus wie gestern früh. Keine Vandalen also! Und wo war nun dieser Revolver...? Die Box befand sich nicht an der üblichen Stelle auf meiner Schreibtischseite. Oben vielleicht?  
Ich entschied, dass ich erstmal einen Kaffee brauchte, und begab mich zurück in die Küche, um meiner Morgenmuffelstimmung abzuhelfen und weitere Aspirin einzuwerfen. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten zwar etwas nachgelassen, aber dafür spürte ich nun meine Nackenmuskeln. Vorsichtig tastete ich über die Beule. Sherlock hatte sich bereits mit einem Kaffee versorgt, denn die Zuckerdose stand mal wieder offen herum - der benutzte Becher stand dann sicher noch auf dem Nachttisch - ebenso noch die Keksschachtel von gestern Abend auf dem Küchentisch. Na? So zwei schienen wenigstens zu fehlen!  
  
Das Geheimnis der totgeschwiegenen Figur...   
pfff! Keine Ahnung...!   
Will sie die Vorstellung irgendwie ruinieren? Aber wie? In der ersten Szene würde an ihrer Stelle nur die Statue stehen und in der letzten konnte sie nicht mehr viel Schaden anrichten, oder?  
Bei Shirin lagen die Dinge schon einfacher. Sie plante wohl einen Heiratsantrag auf offener Bühne und womöglich waren sie und Gwyn dann doch die A-Besetzung. Und wahrscheinlich gab es in der Familie Demirel Widerstände gegen die sexuelle Orientierung der jungen Dame. Die Öffentlichkeit mit ins Boot zu holen, konnte ein kluger Schachzug sein: Dann war die Katze aus dem Sack... Was würde dann passieren? Ein Skandal, womöglich mit wüsten Drohungen, gipfelnd in einem "Ehrenmord". Oder würde man gute Miene zum "bösen" Spiel machen und so tun, als fände man dies alles ganz in Ordnung und hätte es selbstverständlich längst gewusst?  
Aber wenn sie wirklich schon vor Jahren jemandem versprochen worden war...  
Dann war dieser ganze Horrortrip letztlich vielleicht doch noch zu etwas gut...  
  
Aber die Darstellerin des Eros? Da hatte ich keinen Plan.  
Und was interessierte Sherlock daran so?   
Mein Geist schweifte schon wieder ab über den grotesken Traum zurück zu den früheren Ereignissen dieser Nacht, die mich so erschüttert hatten...  
Es mochte zwar auch eine Rolle gespielt haben, dass zuvor ein Zusammenstoß mit einem Tisch mein Gehirn erschüttert hatte, aber ich hatte wirklich befürchtet, Sherlock zu verlieren – so wie schon viele Male zuvor… Was hatten sich diese Spinner nur gedacht?!  
  
Ein frischrasierter Sherlock spazierte herein, blieb stehen, musterte mich kurz und sagte: "Möchtest du vielleicht den Part übernehmen, diese Komödianten zusammenzustauchen?"  
"Ich kann dir jedenfalls nicht versprechen, dass ich die Klappe halten werde, falls du dich nicht streng und empört genug zeigen solltest!" gab ich zurück, dann fragte ich: „Ist mir anzusehen, dass ich daran denke?“  
„Ja, du siehst ziemlich finster drein…“  
„Du bist doch auch sauer!“  
„Selbstverständlich! Und zwar hauptsächlich, weil es für dich wirklich gefährlich war!“ knurrte er.  
Diese Reaktion besänftigte mich eigentlich schon wieder viel zu sehr. War ich gerührt? Anscheinend…  
  
Als ich den Kaffee zusammen mit zwei Keksen verputzt hatte, ging ich oben nachsehen und fand die Box tatsächlich im großen Schrankfach des Schreibtischs vor. Es lag eine Sig Sauer darin, aber das war nicht meine, dafür passte aber die beiliegende Waffenbesitzkarte zu dieser neuen und ihrer Registriernummer.  
  
Gut... Ich simste ein "Danke" an Mycroft.  
Dann nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, mir mal wieder etwas anderes aus dem Schrank herauszusuchen und entschied mich für ein schwarzes Oberhemd. Ob mich das jetzt blass machen würde, kratzte mich jetzt nicht. Meine Stimmung war zumindest vorhin finster gewesen und eine Standpauke war unabdingbar!   
Ich wünschte nur, wir wären schon wieder aus diesem Theater draußen…!  
  
  
"Falls wir noch nicht losmüssen, solltest du noch etwas essen", sagte ich, als ich wieder die Küche erreichte.  
Dann murmelte ich genervt: "Ich muss wirklich mein Passwort mal wieder ändern...", denn Sherlock saß schon mal wieder vor meinem Laptop.  
Sherlock brummte nur abweisend. Es war mir jetzt zu viel Arbeit, ein ordentliches Frühstück zu machen, das er dann wahrscheinlich verschmähen würde. Also steckte ich zwei Scheiben Kastenbrot in den Toaster.   
"Marmelade oder Käse?"  
„Hm?!“ Sherlock sah mich irritiert an. „W-was?“  
"Marmelade… oder Käse…?" wiederholte ich ein wenig erstaunt über seinen verwirrten Blick.  
„Oh… ich war in Gedanken. Dachte schon, du hättest gefragt…“  
„Was?“ hakte ich nach, als er verstummte.  
„Morphium oder Kokain?“  
  
Das kam jetzt so unerwartet, dass ich richtig geschockt war.  
  
„Was?!“ japste ich. „Sherlock, wieso – sollte ich – ich meine…, das ist doch kein Thema mehr, oder?!“  
  
„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht…  
Ich musste nur daran denken, dass ich schon in ein paar Stunden keinen Fall mehr haben werde…“  
„Oh, Sherlock…“, stöhnte ich. „du könntest dich mit der EMP-Sache beschäftigen. Was mich anbelangt, ich kann ein bisschen Ruhe vertragen. Und wir können unser Donnerstagsdinner nachholen.  
Oder wir fahren übers Wochenende weg – ich hab ehrlich gesagt, jetzt erst recht keinen Bock darauf, diese Parade vor unserer Haustür zu haben…“  
„Oh, um Gottes Willen, John; wo sollten wir denn hin!?“ rief er dramatisch aus und sah mich an, als hätte ich vorgeschlagen, in den Iran auszuwandern.  
„Ach, was weiß ich…“, seufzte ich. „Also, was? Orangenmarmelade? Chester?“  
„Na, schön, eine Scheibe Käse!“ seufzte er ergeben. „Keine Butter.“  
  
Okay. Ich stellte ihm auch noch ein Glas Orangensaft hin und ging endlich ins Bad.  
  
  
Später nahmen wir ein Taxi zum Theater. Sherlock war in Gedanken vertieft, ich sah umso interessierter aus dem Fenster, je weiter wir kamen, denn dort kannte ich mich zunehmend weniger gut aus.   
Besonders spannend schien die Gegend allerdings nicht.  
  
Wenn wir doch nur schon wieder auf dem Rückweg wären! dachte ich.  
  
  
Nun, dreieinhalb Stunden später waren wir das.   
Während Sherlock sich in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurückgezogen hatte, ließ ich Revue passieren, was geschehen war.  
Revue…   
Genau.  
Das Finale aus La Cage aux Folles „We Are What We Are“, sogar mit Steppeinlage. Als sie das vor Beginn der Generalprobe schon einmal gesungen und getanzt hatten, fanden sogar die verstörtesten unter den Akteuren zumindest einigermaßen ihre gute Stimmung wieder…  
  
Aber ich greife vor…  
  
  
Als wir eintrafen, wurden die besagten Musiknummern geprobt, von denen wir erst relativ spät erfahren hatten. Gerade liefen zwei von den Peers, ich glaube, es waren Julius King und Cornel Roberts – aber was sollte mich das jetzt noch interessieren? – durch den Zuschauerraum. Sie trugen ganz normale, brave, graue Herrenanzüge, aber dazu eine pinkfarbene, beziehungsweise regenbogenfarbige Krawatte und ein jeweils passendes Einstecktuch, hielten demonstrativ Händchen und „sangen“ in große, altmodisch aussehende Mikrophone den alten Swing-Hit „Something stupid“, wobei sie einander anhimmelten. Wenn sie gerade beide keinen Text hatten, küssten sie einander und fummelten zunehmend ungenierter. Ob sie das wirklich zusammen aufgenommen hatten? Jedenfalls waren es zwei Männerstimmen – eine ganz normal, fast ein bisschen – nun ja: roh? Derb? – die andere, die den Frauenpart ersetzte, weicher, höher, etwas affektiert, tuntig –   
…möglich…, es klang mir auch nicht so ganz professionell…  
Und: Ja, es wirkte wirklich lächerlich auf mich.  
Allerdings war die komische Komponente wohl wirklich nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt.  
Während der letzten instrumentalen Takte kniete Julius sogar vor dem geschlossenen Vorhang mitten auf der Rampe vor Cornel nieder und öffnete dessen Hosenstall… –   
  
Geez…! Mädels, muss das denn wirklich sein…?  
  
Und dann schnappte Cornel doch noch das Handgelenk des anderen, raffte seine Hose zusammen und zog Julius hinter sich her durch den Vorhangschlitz, der ihnen schon von hinten ein klein wenig aufgehalten wurde, als würden sie gleich übereinander herfallen.  
  
Die Chandlers saßen am Regiepult zusammen mit Penny und sahen müde und frustriert aus. Als die letzten Takte des Liedes verklungen waren, rief die Prinzipalin der Sisters.  
„Abby und Bernie – kommen wir so hin mit der Zeit?“  
„Perfekt. Die dreiminütige Fassung ist wirklich besser“, kam es über Lautsprecher von jenseits des Vorhangs.  
„Gut. Als nächstes haben wir dann Bella mit „I Will Survive“. „We Are What We Are“ machen wir einmal schon vor der Generalprobe und dann als Abschluss.  
  
Sherlock setzte sich neben Allan, natürlich konnte ich das Gesicht meines Freundes nicht sehen, als ich ihm folgte, aber Allan krümmte sich beschämt unter seinem Blick. Er war noch ungeschminkt, sah übernächtigt und verheult aus.  
Don, der sich zu einem scheuen Gruß zu uns umwandte, wirkte beinahe ängstlich, so kleinlaut war er.  
  
Über dreißig Leute saßen im Zuschauerraum, ein paar schon in Kostümen. Da ja auch einige den Umbau machen mussten, waren wohl wirklich fast alle da.  
  
„Sieh mal. Das haben wir gestern natürlich noch nicht sehen dürfen!“ schmunzelte Sherlock zynisch.  
Ich folgte seinem Blick nach oben und sah, dass über dem Parkett in Höhe des Bodens des ersten Ranges ein Netz gespannt war.  
„Arabella. Das ist für I Will Survive?“   
„Ist es“, bestätigte mir Penny mit entschuldigendem Blick.     
Allan tippte etwas auf seinem Handy.  
  
Der Song wurde eingespielt, da mir die Instrumentierung vertraut war und ich zwei Versionen kannte, merkte ich gleich, dass es die berühmte alte Aufnahme mit Gloria Gaynor war, keine mit Diana Ross. Sherlock verrenkte sich ein wenig, um nach hinten zu sehen.   
Ich dachte nur: Das ist es nicht wert – ich habe so schon Nackenschmerzen, danke!  
  
Nun, anscheinend betrat Arabella den ersten Rang doch nicht über den mittleren Zugang, denn Sherlock sah nach oben. Dann fiel über unseren Köpfen etwas herunter, was mich unwillkürlich das Genick einziehen ließ.  
Es war Arabella, die sich im Fallen rasch aus zwei langen Stoffbahnen wickelte – so wie damals der Akrobat im Blue Dragon Zirkus – nur war diese in den Farben des Pride-Regenbogens gestreift.   
  
„Na, super…“, knurrte ich Sherlock zu, in dessen Mundwinkel es zuckte.   
Bella schwebte nun mit ausgebreiteten Armen für ein paar Takte über uns, wohl um einen Applaus entgegenzunehmen, dann ließ sie sich weiter hinunter, lief auf dem Netz, wie eine Seiltänzerin auf die Mitte der Brüstung zu und nutzte diese dann, um sich abzustoßen und anschließend, auf ihr entlanglaufend Schwung zu holen. Tatsächlich war der Beginn dieser Nummer fast genau gleich dem der Spinne…  
„Für den letzten Umbau, oder?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock leise.  
„Ehm…, ja…“, antwortete Allan schüchtern. „…Sherlock, es tut mir leid. Uns allen…“, beteuerte er weinerlich.  
„Sind alle da, die beteiligt waren?“  
„Ich hab schon nachgesehen. Es fehlen nur Marjorie und natürlich Marvin…“  
„Das ist in Ordnung“, brummte ich, „die haben schon mehr als ausreichend büßen müssen!“ brummte ich.  
„Gut…“ Sherlock erhob sich.  
„Bitte, bleiben Sie doch noch…!“ flehte Allan.  
Und im nächsten Moment tauchte Ansher vor uns auf und holte allerlei aus einem Picknickkorb. Zwei große Papp-Kaffeebecher, eine doppelte Portion komplettes englisches Frühstück mit noch zusätzlich Chips, anständigem Metall-Besteck und – Mandelhörnchen, dann tauchte hinter ihm noch Heather mit einem Eiskübel und Champagner auf, während Ansher auch noch zwei Sektschalen eindeckte.  
Sherlock lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lächerlich. Absolut Lächerlich! – Übrigens: Das perfekte Glas dafür ist die Champagner-Tulpe – wenn Sie mal recherchiert hätten!“ spottete er herablassend. „Ich bin gleich zurück, John…“  
„Wir wissen, dass es keine…adäquate Wiedergutmachung geben kann…“, murmelte Don schuldbewusst in meine Richtung. „Es ist…nur eine Geste, ein Eingeständnis…“  
„Vielleicht lassen Sie uns in Zukunft einfach in Ruhe! Keine aufdringliche Nachbarschaftshilfe mehr. Keine Einladungen – und keine bunten Muffins!“ fauchte ich.  
Allan senkte den Kopf noch tiefer und sein blasses Gesicht verzerrte sich. Don legte seinen Arm um ihn.  
Über uns turnte Arabella ihre Umbaunummer zu Ende. Ich würdigte sie jetzt keines Blickes mehr.  
Auch der Applaus der Kollegen im Parkett blieb mau.  
  
Dann folgte eine Durchsage: „Alle anwesenden Darsteller auf die Bühne. Ausnahmslos. Stellen Sie sich zum Schluss-Tableau auf, so wie es für Morgenabend vorgesehen ist – Ich muss jedes Gesicht sehen. JEDES!“ erklärte Sherlock streng. „Keine Ausnahme! Egal, ob Sie aktiv mitgewirkt haben, bei dieser Farce letzte Nacht oder nur einen Drohbrief gebastelt, oder ob sie einfach nur geschwiegen haben zu dieser nächtlichen Aktion! Wenn sich auch nur einer drückt, und sei es ein Bedenkenträger! Dann werden wir Sie doch noch anzeigen!“  
Erschrockenes Nach Luft Schnappen – nicht nur neben mir von Allan und Don.  
„Seien Sie bereit. In fünf Minuten ab jetzt! Und besorgen Sie sich alle einen Spiegel und bringen ihn mit…  
Danke!“  
  
Donald sah mich unsicher an. Ich zuckte die Schultern.  
„Nehmen Sie das weg – mir ist immer noch etwas übel“, fauchte ich ein wenig gequält, „…den Kaffee können Sie dalassen…“, ergänzte ich dann und schnappte den Becher mit meinem Namen.  
„Oh, nein! John! Kann ich irgendetwas tun? Einen Kamillentee vie-  –  “  
  
Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab, die schüchtern über den leeren Sitz hinweg auf meiner Schulter gelandet war.  
„Einfach mal Ihr großes Maul halten, wäre schon eine Wohltat, danke!“ giftete ich unversöhnlich.  
  
Allan gab ein kleines Ächzen von sich und schwieg verletzt.  
    
Nach und nach verließen alle den Zuschauerraum. Ich fühlte mich etwas ratlos, so alleine, als sich plötzlich leise Schritte näherten.  
„Hi…“, piepste eine schüchterne Stimme. So klang Molly manchmal…  
„Ich…bin Pennys Lebensgefährtin…ich…wollte nur sagen: Die haben es gut gemeint. Und sie sehen ein, dass es falsch war… Don und Allan haben vorhin schon erzählt – nichts konkretes, das wollten sie euch überlassen, aber dass sie und alle zusammen damit einen riesigen, unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hätten…“  
„Hieß es nicht, Sie seien…introvertiert und schüchtern?“ fragte ich leicht spöttisch aber mit einem Lächeln.  
Trotzdem senkte sie den Blick und wurde rot.  
„Aber beeindruckend, wie Sie Ihre kleine Rede vorgetragen haben“, lobte ich sie nachsichtig.  
„Helfen wird es aber nichts“, erklärte ich dann unerbittlich.  
  
Es gibt Dinge, die kann man erst vergeben, wenn etwas Zeit verstrichen ist, man sich davon erholt hat. Das war schließlich keine Beschimpfung in einem hitzigen Wortgefecht oder ein tätlicher Angriff im Affekt gewesen, sondern lange geplant! Da waren Wochen ins Land gegangen, in denen man sich noch hätte besinnen können und die Idee mit der Horrornacht wieder verwerfen – aber nein! Stur hatten sie sich in diese Idee verrannt!  
  
Dann glitt der Vorhang auf. Theseus‘ Thronsaal nur ohne die Einrichtung, also Möbel, Statuen und Teppich. Alle standen auf den Stufen, ein paar suchten noch ihre Plätze.  
  
„Gut so, könnt ihr Jane mal vorlassen, man sieht sie noch nicht richtig…. Ja, nun versteck dich nicht, Heather! – So… Ich glaube so geht es. Was  meinen Sie, Mr Holmes? – Ja, sicher…“  
  
Der unscheinbare Kerl, der da nun zuletzt noch von links kam, war Bernie, der sich abwechselnd mit Abigail Turner als Inspizient betätigte.  
  
Mir war noch immer schleierhaft, was Sherlock da inszenierte. Ich musste an den Tilly Briggs Fall denken, wo er zweimal auch vor großem Publikum aufgetreten war…  
  
Mitten über der Bühne fiel etwas Großes herab und bremste plötzlich auf halber Strecke.   
  
Es war die Attrappe der Lady Macbeth! Und nun baumelte sie da, als hätte sie sich aufgehängt, den Hals in einer Schlinge!  
  
Gott, Sherlock! dachte ich. Das ist ja jetzt doch zu makaber!  
  
Den beiden Gruppen auf der Bühne ging es da nicht anders, einige schrien auf – immerhin waren sie auch näher dran – ebenso die Kleine neben mir.  
  
Dann gab es dieses sausende Geräusch und nun hätte fast ich aufgeschrien.  
  
Sherlock glitt von links oben hinter dem Bühnenportal schräg auf die Bühne hinab, ein wehendes, violett gefüttertes, schwarzes Cape über seinem Jackett.   
  
„Tut mir leid, einem imposanten Auftritt kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen!“ erklärte er nach seiner Landung.  
„Kleiner Hang zum Dramatischen…“  
Er schnallte das Gurtzeug ab.  
„Macht es Ihnen auch immer noch solchen Spaß, Miss Struzzi?“ fragte er währenddessen an Arabella gewandt. „Aber eins nach dem anderen…“  
Dann ließ er sich ein Mikrophon reichen.  
„Ausgezeichnet. Hervorragendes Theater!  
Ich applaudiere diesem Spektakel.  
Dem Mittsommernachts-Regenbogen und noch mehr der Uraufführung des avantgardistischen, interaktiven Stücks von der bedrohten Theaterinszenierung mit einem nur aus zwei Personen bestehenden Publikum.  
Wir waren bisweilen etwas irritiert, doch selbst ich, obwohl ich grundsätzlich misstrauisch bin, brauchte eine Weile, bis ich so weit war, wirklich alle Komplizen in dieser Verschwörung zu erkennen.  
Es war ein unterhaltsames Rätsel und steht manchen meiner langweiligeren echten Fälle in nichts nach. Genau der richtige Zeitvertreib, nach einer langweiligen, guten Woche mit Erkältung zuhause – zumal wir uns ja totstellen mussten…Miss Strauss spielte das Opfer großartig – und auch Don als Retter war sehr überzeugend. Und nicht zuletzt Allan, der John die angeblichen bisherigen Ereignisse schilderte…  
Respekt…!“  
  
Ich sprang auf – diese Lobrede! – das wurde mir jetzt aber doch zu bunt!   
  
„Jetzt kommt der ausgesprochen geschmacklose Teil…“, fuhr Sherlock lauernd fort.  
„Der Teil, mit dem Sie das alles wieder ruiniert haben!!!“ donnerte er.   
Ich sah etliche auf der Bühne zusammenzucken.  
  
„Sehen Sie mir in die Augen – und, sollten Sie das nicht ertragen, halten Sie sich den Spiegel vor und ertragen Sie Ihren eigenen Anblick. Auch die Mitläufer, die Schweiger, die Ja-Sager! Auch die, die protestiert haben – ABER NICHT LAUT GENUG!!!!   
Sie –   
ALLE! –   
kennen Romeo und Julia…! Kennen Pyramus und Thisbe.   
Also, wie KONNTEN Sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken kommen, dieses Schema zu verwenden?  
So viel war sicher: Es waren mehrere beteiligt: Die Drohbotschaften waren zu unterschiedlich. Es war dasselbe Papier, – aber damit hatte es sich auch schon: Verschiedene Klebstoffe, es wurde unterschiedlich sorgfältig oder schlampig gebastelt, also ausgeschnitten und aufgeklebt. Die ausgeschnittenen Buchstaben stammten aus völlig verschiedenen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. Ein kompletter Ausdruck stammte sogar vom Cover des Programmheftes von vor drei Jahren! – Es war klar. Einen Feind von außen gab es nicht.  
Das alles habe ich längst sehen können – aber was ich nicht erkennen konnte, war das Motiv!  
Aber das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich.   
Normalerweise – und so auch dieses Mal - habe ich mehrere Theorien, die auf die Fakten passen könnten, und schließe eine nach der anderen als unmöglich aus. Aber abgesehen davon, dass dieses Mal meine Daten lückenhaft waren – blieb einfach nichts übrig, was die Wahrheit sein musste. So schien es mir jedenfalls.  
Weil ich nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, dass man John und mich in eine ganz perfide Falle gelockt hatte, dass wir nicht Beobachter und Analysten eines Verbrechens waren, sondern die eigentlichen, die einzigen Opfer werden sollten!  
Wir waren nicht die Forscher! Wir waren bloß die Ratten!!!“ brüllte er.  
  
Das unterdrückte Aufschluchzen klang sehr nach Allan.  
  
„Sehen Sie sich an oder mich, Allan! Wird’s bald!“   
  
Sherlock war jetzt eine richtige Furie.  
Mir wurde wieder flau im Magen.   
Teils, weil sein Zorn mich mitriss und die vergangene Nacht wieder heraufbeschwor, teils aber auch, weil ich fast schon bereit war, zu sagen: Reden wir nicht mehr über diesen Scheiß – aber macht das nie wieder!  
Aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem Kaffee – Herzklopfen hatte ich auch…  
Ich setzte mich wieder, versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen. Auf gar keinen Fall, wollte ich jetzt nochmal zusammenklappen. Schlimm genug, dass Pennys kleine Freundin mitbekam, dass es mir mies ging…wobei…  
…die war damit beschäftigt, mit schmerzlich verzerrtem Gesicht ihre Lebensgefährtin anzusehen…  
  
„John…? Bist du in Ordnung?“ unterbrach sich Sherlock.  
Ich hob nur den Daumen und hoffte, meine Hand werde nicht zittern…  
  
„Es machte mich stutzig, dass die Decke, die die Chandlers für uns besorgt hatten, bereits gewaschen war, aber neu – für diesen Zweck gekauft. Warum? Jeder hat ein paar Decken zuhause. Ein Paar, das einen Doppelschlafsack besitzt, hat bestimmt welche übrig. Wieso diese Neuanschaffung? Sie sollte zweifelsfrei wiedererkennbar sein. Sie war ein Requisit – sie war letztlich Thisbes Mantel – grauenerregend zerfetzt… und mit dem teuren Blut der Geliebten besudelt…!“ erklärte Sherlock dramatisch. „Nur noch eine Reliquie schien mir von John zu bleiben, Allan hatte noch eine halbfertige SMS von Don bekommen, dass sie überfallen worden seien und John bewusstlos wäre – später dann der Revolver mit dem Blut am Griff und die mit Bedacht gewählte Decke. Mit einem Fleckenplan! Allan hatte mir vorgemacht, wie man auf einen solchen Verlust zu reagieren hat, als er Dons Armband fffand! Schock! Hoffen und Bangen, Verzweifeln… – unter der Last der unerträglichen Möglichkeit eines worst case Szenarios zusammenbrechen…! Und Blut…, so viel Blut, an verschiedenen Stellen, Kampfspuren… Auch wenn nicht alles nicht rechten Dingen zugegangen sein konnte – diese große Blutlache im Orchesterprobensaal war kompletter Schwachsinn! Bemerkenswert ist daran bloß, dass Mr Flint so viel selbstzerstörerische, kriminelle Energie aufbrachte. Und dass es demjenigen, der das Blut dann so unsäglich unglaubwürdig am Boden verteilte, gelungen ist, diesem Blut so auszuweichen, dass die Lache überall auch am Rand, makellos geriet. Das grenzte ans Unmögliche. Geschickt, aber unfassbar dumm – ja, John, ich weiß, darum geht es jetzt nicht“, sagte er plötzlich in meine Richtung.  
„Umgekehrt, das gleiche Spiel.   
John, wenn du – ?  
Nein, in Ordnung“, sagte er auf mein Kopfschütteln hin.  
  
Er rekonstruierte meine Seite der Geschichte, doch er ging nicht darauf ein, wie verzweifelt ich gewesen sein musste, stattdessen brachte er nochmal meine Gehirnerschütterung zur Sprache und das unfassbare Risiko, mich zum Seilklettern zu verleiten.   
Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich sehen, wie er dabei zunehmend erbleichte und vor Zorn zitternd auf und ab tigerte.  
Ich sprang auf, eilte zu ihm auf die Bühne und umfasste seinen linken Oberarm.  
„Hey…, Sherlock…, beruhige dich…“, bat ich.  
  
Er besann sich, dann schwankte er kurz, fing sich wieder und schöpfte tief Atem. Ich griff nach dem Mikrophon und er ließ es sich widerstandslos abnehmen.  
  
„Das alleridiotischste an dieser ganzen…grausamen…, verantwortungslosen, BESCHEUERTEN Aktion…!“ knurrte ich ins Mikro, „…war das Motiv, …der Zweck, das Ziel, das Sie damit erreichen wollten.“  
Meine Stimme schallte schneidend scharf wie neue Rasierklingen aus den Lautsprechern zurück.  
  
„Auch wenn bei weitem nicht all unsere Fälle auf meinem Blog nachzulesen sind – sondern bloß ein Bruchteil, ist klar erkennbar, dass wir schon öfter in Lebensgefahr waren. Dass Sherlock befürchten musste, dass ich getötet werde oder es bereits zu spät ist. Und auch umgekehrt. Und gerade die Chandlers wussten längst zumindest von einigen weiteren Fällen – wenn auch nicht en Detail.  
Wir sind Freunde…zugegeben, wir wurden das ziemlich schnell – Sherlock hat mich schnell für seinen Beruf begeistern können… und…natürlich möchte keiner von uns, dass dem anderen…etwas…Gravierendes zustößt – und erst recht nicht daran mit schuld sein. Beim Militär nennt man das Kameradschaft! Sie gilt auch dann, wenn man mal Streit hat – der muss dann warten. – Aber das können Sie nicht verstehen! Für Sie zählt ja nur, was man gerade fühlt…! Körperlich… Worauf man steht, was einen anmacht! Was Erregung bringt, Befriedigung…“  
  
Es mochte ungerecht sein, ihnen das vorzuwerfen, ganz bestimmt sogar! Aber sie konnten ruhig wissen, dass ihr Plan sogar nach hinten losgegangen war! „Sie wollten uns für Ihre Einstellung begeistern?! Welche Arroganz! Danke! Wir haben unsere eigenen Ansichten und Prioritäten! Und was bringt Sie bloß auf das schmale Brett, dass dieses eine zusätzliche Mal Angst haben um den Kollegen, den Freund jetzt plötzlich etwas ändern würde?! Bei allem, was wir schon erlebt haben, hätte das, was Ihnen da vorgeschwebte hat – LÄNGST passieren müssen!  
Und noch schlimmer –   
Nicht zu Ende gedacht!  
Angenommen. Nur mal angenommen, Ihr verrückter Plan hätte…optimal funktioniert – und daher die dramatische Eröffnung mit dieser sich aufhängenden Lady hier oben…  
Ich musste glauben, ich hätte gar keine Chance mehr, Sherlock noch zu finden, ehe er verblutet – und ihm ging es ähnlich! Und nicht nur das. Ich hab mir Vorwürfe gemacht, hab mich gefragt, ob ich etwas übersehe, ob das auch passiert wäre, wenn ich vorher nicht so unvorsichtig auf die Bühne gestolpert wäre – wenn ich fitter gewesen wäre…!  
Verdammt – wenn euer perverser Plan wirklich funktioniert hätte, dann hätte ich doch Selbstmord begehen müssen – habt ihr das denn nicht kapiert?   
Und es war auch so schon wahrlich grausam genug!  
Ihr mögt ja alle viel besser Theater spielen können als ich.  
Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihr euch in jemanden oder in eine Situation hineinversetzen könnt! Ihr habt gerade den Beweis des Gegenteils angetreten!“ knurrte ich.     
Dann wandte ich mich Donald zu: „Gerade Sie!“ sagte ich düster. „…nach dem Vorfall im Regent’s Park…, hätten doch wissen müssen, dass dies kein Spaß sein würde! Dass wir trotz körperlicher Unversehrtheit und bei aller Erleichterung traumatisiert sein würden…“  
Sherlock atmete hektisch durch. „Vergiss das Schlimmste nicht…“, japste er und schauderte kaum merklich.  
„Willst du wieder?“ fragte ich. Mir wurde das hier fast schon wieder zu viel.  
Sherlock nickte und sammelte sich einen Moment, ehe er loslegte.  
„John ist ein Kämpfer. Und er ist ein Lebensretter. Er konnte es nicht dabei bewenden lassen, dass man ihn eingesperrt hatte – nicht auf dem Catwalk, im Aufzug und nicht in der Schneiderei. Er war überzeugt, dass er mich retten musste, dass die Zeit drängte – schlimmstenfalls würde er meinen Tod nicht ungeahndet lassen! Also riskierte er sein Leben. Er musste mit drei Gegnern rechnen – mindestens drei! Doch er war bereit, ihnen entgegen zu treten: mit einer einzigen Patrone in seinem Revolver…“, deklamierte Sherlock bedeutungsschwer.  
Das blanke Entsetzen schien sich mit Händen greifen zu lassen.  
Ich sah verlegen unter mich und konnte mich gerade so zurückhalten, nicht zu hüsteln…  
„Und Sherlock würde die Wahrheit bis zum letzten Blutstropfen verteidigen, den letzten Atemzug darauf verwenden, Polizei und Justiz mitzuteilen, wer der Schuldige ist und wie das bewiesen werden kann!“ erklärte ich beinahe ebenso pathetisch. „Und deshalb hätten wir beide uns ums Haar gegenseitig zur Strecke gebracht, als wir einen vermeintlichen Gegner aufspürten! JA VERDAMMT ICH HÄTTE FAST AUF SHERLOCK GESCHOSSEN! AUS NÄCHSTER NÄHE! Ist irgendeinem von euch klar, was das bedeutet!!!“ schrie ich und schnappte nach Luft.  
„…was das wirklich bedeutet…“  
  
Ich unterbrach mich erschrocken, als ich diese letzten vier Worte hörte… so erschöpft…so verzweifelt.  
„Ich hatte einen Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand. Den größten und schwersten, den ich hatte finden können!“ verriet Sherlock düster. „Ich bemerkte, dass da jemand herumschlich…ich würde ihn stellen, hatte die Hand schon zu einem letalen Streich erhoben – zu allem bereit! – aber dann war es John…!“  
„Es ist Ihnen völlig außer Kontrolle geraten“, schaltete ich mich ein und sah Sherlock streng an. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, er fand auch, dass das genügte. Sie verdienten es nicht, mehr zu erfahren, schon gar nicht zu wissen, dass ihr scheußliches Experiment mit einer Umarmung geendet hatte – das hätten sie ja doch wieder nicht verstanden.  
  
„Okay…“, seufzte ich, „wir sind hier fertig. Den Rest von diesem Quatsch muss  ich wirklich nicht sehen…“  
„Musst du nicht, nein…aber vielleicht solltest du…“, sagte Sherlock spielerisch geheimnisvoll.  
„So?“ machte ich übertrieben, „Wieso denn?“  
„Nun…, zumindest ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen, aber deine Unterstützung wäre mir dabei sehr willkommen, wenn du nicht zu erschöpft bist…“  
„Nein, wird schon gehen. Was ist denn noch? – Oh, ich sollte noch sagen, wir können uns denken, dass es Melrose Firth nie gab – oder die durchgeweichten oder aufgeschlitzten Kulissen und so…“  
„Nein, es gibt da tatsächlich noch etwas…“  
  
Er schritt vor den wie für ein großes Gruppenbild – oder einen Chorauftritt – auf den Stufen zusammengepferchten Menge vorbei – griff dann nach dem am Boden liegenden Gurtzeug und hielt plötzlich einem goldenen Pfeil in der Hand, dessen Spitze wie ein Herz geformt war. Er zeigte damit auf eine Person in der dritten Reihe. Eine Frau, die ich noch nicht gesehen hatte, eine richtige Schönheit, nicht mehr jung zwar, aber sie hatte ein klassisches, makellos symmetrisches Gesicht, das mich ein bisschen an die berühmte Büste der Nofretete erinnerte. Und als ich genauer hinsah, begriff ich, dass diese mir Unbekannte für den Eros Modell gestanden haben musste – sie wirkte nur noch hagerer und ihr Haar war ganz anders. Außerdem zuckte sie nun zusammen und sah ganz unglücklich aus.  
  
„Anne…?“ fragte Shirin verwundert und besorgt in die Stille – und zu meiner Überraschung sprach sie es aus, wie zum Beispiel eine Deutsche den Namen gesagt hätte.  
„Nein, John. Es ist natürlich türkisch. Und es heißt „Mama“ – Pass gut auf sie auf, John – so gut du nur kannst, verstehst du? Denk an Hoffnung und Blech… und an diesen Harolds!  
Donald, begleiten Sie, die beiden, bitte, dort hinüber in die Tonkabine. Ich komme jeden Moment nach."  
  
An Hope, Prudence Brass und den Henker, dessen Tochter versucht hatte, Sherlock zu erschießen, sollte ich denken?!  
  
Die magere Frau sah harmlos aus…  
  
  
Oh...!  
  
…und krank…!   
  
  
„Kommen Sie, Mrs Demirel“, sagte ich. "Und vielleicht können wir noch eine Flasche Wasser auftreiben und – “  
„Ich kümmere mich schon um alles weitere, John“, versicherte Sherlock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	271. Mater ex Machina

  
  
  
  
  
  
„Dieser Fall ist höchst ärgerlich für mich, wissen Sie, Mrs Demirel?“ erklärte Sherlock unleidlich, als wir wenige Minuten später bei ein paar Gläsern Wasser zusammensaßen. Nur die Dame, Sherlock und ich, in dieser Tonkabine. Dr Patel hatte mir seine Tasche überlassen und Shirin hatte gebettelt und gejammert, dabei sein zu dürfen. Sie war sehr beunruhigt gewesen und zweifellos ahnte sie irgendetwas. Aber Sherlock war hart geblieben und nun wartete die junge Frau vor der Tür im Foyer im ersten Rang, zusammen mit Gwyn und Jane und einigen anderen Sisters. Auch die Chandlers, Penny und Arabella, als Führungsriege bei diesem Projekt hatten sich eingefunden, weil sie den Eindruck hatten, dass sie informiert werden müssten. Sherlock hatte, als wir hereingekommen waren, an den Schaltpulten ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt – und wieder gedrückt und an ein paar Stellen nachgesehen, wo jemand vielleicht einfach ein eingeschaltetes Handy hätte liegenlassen können, um uns abzuhören.  Das kleine Kabuff sah aus, wie das Innere eines Raumschiffs in einem alten Science Fiction-Film.  
„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, schludern zu müssen! Unter normalen Bedingungen wäre das absolut inakzeptabel! Aber leider fehlt mir die Zeit. Sonst hätte das ein wirklich hübsches, kleines Rätsel sein können, aber so – “  
„Sherlock!“ unterbrach ich ihn tadelnd.  
„Was?“ erwiderte er unwirsch.  
„Rede nicht wieder wie ein Soziopath!“  
„Ich bin ein Soziopath!“ beharrte er.  
„Wie auch immer, aber dir ist klar, dass Verbrechen nicht zu deiner Unterhaltung begangen werden! – …auch wenn das gestern und letzte Nacht irgendwie…“, setzte ich zähneknirschend hinzu. „Ach, wie auch immer, sei nicht so ein Arsch!“ knurrte ich, murmelte der Dame wegen des letzten Ausdrucks ein „sorry“ zu und trank von meinem Wasser.  
„Nun gut…“, sinnierte Sherlock.  „Nicht, dass es nicht auch mir eine gewisse Befriedigung  verschaffen würde, wenn ich Leben retten kann. Doch zumeist tue ich das, indem ich weitere Morde verhindere. Nicht, indem ich präventiv vorgehe. Das mag zwar erstrebenswert erscheinen, doch es ist selten praktikabel – und vor allem ist es zumeist unpräzise und unwissenschaftlich, außerdem kann die Verhinderung einer Tat dazu führen, dass es weniger Spuren gibt und dass der Täter seiner gerechten Strafe entgeht. Das – “  
„Sherlock!“ schimpfte ich. Dieses Mal lauter.  
„Die Umstände zwingen mich dazu, halbgare Theorien zu präsentieren! Ich muss doch rechtfertigen, weshalb ich so unprofessionell vorgehe!“ regte er sich auf.  
Ich wechselte den Sitzplatz und ließ mich an Mrs Demirels Seite nieder. „Keine Angst, er meint das nicht wirklich so, wie es sich anhört…“  
Ich hatte sie inzwischen eingehender beobachtet. Sie trug eine Perücke, ihre Augenbrauen bestanden nur aus je einem geschwungenen, sich nach außen hin verjüngenden Makeup-Strich und dass sie gerade keine Wimpern hatte, kaschierte eine geschickte Kombination aus Lidstrich und Lidschatten, ansonsten, war ihr überirdisch schönes Gesicht, soweit ich sehen konnte, Natur – aber ihre Brüste nicht. Sie waren gut gemacht, aber der Form nach waren es die Brüste einer viel jüngeren Frau. Sie brauchte keinen BH. Und ihr war übel, sie schluckte oft, nippte nur an ihrem Wasser und hielt sich möglicherweise bloß deshalb so gerade, um ihren Magen nicht unnötig zu belasten. Einmal hatte sie ein leichtes Aufstoßen überspielt.  
„Nun nehmen Sie schon Ihr Medikament gegen Übelkeit ein, Mrs Demirel“, forderte ich sie freundlich auf.   
Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte schwer, dann legte sie ihre große Handtasche vor sich auf das Pult, ähnlich, wie ich es gestern bei Shirin gesehen hatte und kramte ein Fläschchen hervor.  
„Metoclopramid“, sagte ich. „Keine schlechte Wahl. Aber es kann in seltenen Fällen Depressionen hervorrufen, bzw verstärken. Und wer wäre in Ihrer Situation nicht zumindest etwas depressiv... Sie waren gestern zur Chemo? Mindestens zweiter, nein, eher dritter Chemoblock… Sie hatten Brustkrebs – und nun ist er zurück, nicht wahr?“ fuhr ich in mitfühlendem Ton fort.  
„John!“ schimpfte Sherlock beleidigt. Natürlich war ich nicht vorgeprescht, um ihm die Sau zu stehelen, sondern um die Frau aus dieser Verdächtigenrolle herauszuholen und sie mehr als Patientin zu behandeln.  
Mrs Demirel hatte die unwirklich schönen Schaufensterpuppenaugen gesenkt und antwortete leise: „Ja, Sie liegen mit allem richtig, Doktor Watson…“ Sie klang müde und resigniert. Mit leicht zittrigen Händen gab sie sieben Tropfen in ihr Wasserglas.  
„Normalerweise gelangt ein Fall erst dann in meine Hände, wenn er tatsächlich vorliegt, wenn es eine Leiche gibt, ein Opfer, das nicht mehr Auskunft über den Täter geben kann – jedenfalls nicht mehr bewusst, mit einer Aussage, sondern nur noch durch Spuren wie Abwehrverletzungen, Strangmarken, fremde DNA unter den Fingernägeln, Fasern oder Partikel an der Kleidung, die dort nicht hingehören, und so weiter. Oft hinterlässt der Täter eine Fülle an Informationen. Jedoch kann die Auswertung mancher Spuren Tage dauern, sogar Wochen. So viel Zeit bleibt oft nicht, um den nächsten Mord zu verhindern, oder dass der Täter sich absetzt, oder falsche Spuren auslegt oder sich ein Alibi besorgt. – Für die Verhandlung, die Beweisführung sind alle diese Spuren wichtig, aber um einen Mörder schnell zu fassen, muss ich mir oft eine Abkürzung suchen.  
Doch in Ihrem Fall habe ich nur wenige Anhaltspunkte…“ Er sah sie ein wenig lauernd von der Seite an.   
Worauf wollte er hinaus? Sollte sie wirklich jemanden ermorden wollen? Das konnte ich mir nicht –   
Ich stockte mitten in diesem Gedankengang, als mich Scham und Mitgefühl überfielen.  
Mitgefühl, weil sie an dieser fatalen, heimtückischen Krankheit litt, und Scham, weil ich – gerade ich – doch viel eher darauf hätte kommen müssen, wessen Leben sie ein Ende setzen wollte: Ihrem eigenen!  
„Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen. Damit Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Für sich selbst, aber auch für Ihre Tochter, für alle, denen Sie wichtig sind!“ beteuerte ich. „Lassen Sie sich bitte von seiner scheinbaren Kaltschnäuzigkeit nicht einschüchtern.“  
„Scheinbar?“ echote Sherlock verärgert.  
  
Ich ignorierte seinen kindischen Trotz und fragte Mrs Demirel freundlich: „Wie sind Ihre Leukozyten?“  
„Eintausendsechshundert…“  
„Naja, das ist dann doch noch zu gut, um sich aufzugeben, nicht?“ sagte ich mit aufmunterndem Lächeln. „Also: Welche Spuren hattest du, Sherlock?“   
Er sah mich an, zögerte, schüttelte dann den Kopf und sagte: "John…, ich muss – ich möchte mich…in aller Form bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich ausgerechnet an diesem echten Fall – im Gegensatz zu dieser Schmierenkomödie – nicht teilhaben lassen konnte. Du hättest es verdient, dabei zu sein…“  
„Oh, ich bitte dich, wir mussten uns aufteilen, es sah danach aus, als würde die Zeit knapp, bis wirklich jemand zu Schaden kommt – und anscheinend stimmt das tatsächlich – wenn auch nicht so, wie wir zuerst dachten.“  
„Richtig…“, stimmte Sherlock nachdenklich zu, schnappte sich das Medikamentenfläschchen und studierte das Etikett.  
Wenn sie gestern wirklich nicht im Haus gewesen war, wie hatte Sherlock Bescheid wissen können, ehe er sie gesehen hatte?  
  
Der Detektiv stellte die Tropfflasche auf ihren Platz zurück.  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu John habe ich das Skript gelesen“, begann er. „Es war Allans Rollenbuch. Er benötigte es nicht mehr, weil er seinen kleinen Part längst spielend beherrschte. Nur dort gab es ein paar Randnotizen, Textmarker und zwei Änderungen. Die Liste der Dramatis Personae zu Beginn erwähnt die Rolle des Eros nicht. Aber gegen Ende wird doch eine Stimme vom Himmel eingeführt, die von roséfarbenen Lichtstrahlen begleitet wird…“, während er das sagte, stand er auf und drückte einen Knopf.  
„Ihr, Sterblichen, die ihr euch hier versammelt habt,   
der Liebe hehre, teure Macht zu ehren,  
die euch mit ihrem Feuer hat begabt,    
um Glück und Frieden zu vermehren.  
  
Preist meine Mutter hold und preiset mich,  
des‘ Pfeil seit Anbeginn noch niemals fehlte,  
und Aphroditen, der nie eine glich,  
und die einst Paris aus den Grazien auserwählte…“, dröhnte es salbungsvoll und mit viel Hall majestätisch aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Mrs Demirel lächelte traurig.  
  
„Ersparen  wir uns das restliche Gesülze. Ganz üble, fünfhebige Jamben!“ erklärte er arrogant.  
  
„Doch als ich von dieser Flugbahnanlage hörte, fragte ich mich: Wieso lassen sie Eros denn nicht auch einfliegen wie die Elfen? Oder wenigstens senkrecht vom Himmel schweben – oder besser gesagt: vom Berg Olympos?  
Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Arabellas Kostüm auf dem Catwalk habe ich mir diese Anlage zeigen lassen. Es gibt durchnummerierte Knöpfe, mit welchen man die einzelnen, für das jeweilige Stück individuell gespeicherten Fahrten in Gang setzen kann. 1 war Bitterworts erster Auftritt 2 Pucks zweiter Auftritt, 3 der Auftritt einer Elfe, die man als Titanias Heroldin bezeichnen könnte, 4. Titanias erstes Erscheinen und so weiter. An manchen Knöpfen stehen zwei oder sogar drei Zahlen, weil diese Flugbahnen, mehr als einmal genutzt werden, zum Teil von verschiedene Figuren, zumeist von Puck.  
Als sei ich einfach nur vorlaut und neugierig, betätigte ich den Knopf mit der höchsten Zahl. Ein Stahlseil wurde abgespult – mitten über der Bühne, einfach senkrecht hinunter, ohne eine Schiene, ganz schlicht und ergreifend.  
Ein klassischer Kunstgriff, bekannt als Deus ex Machina – nur in dieser Geschichte eigentlich überflüssig, da es kein Unheil mehr abzuwenden gilt. Wie auch immer. Zachary sagte: Diesen Move benötigen wir nicht. Ich sagte Zachary, dass ich das Gurtzeug in Augenschein nehmen müsse. Und zwar von allen Beteiligten. Es wird in einer Kammer nahe dem Schaltpult verwahrt. Einige dieser Geschirre waren in Plastiktüten weggepackt, aber die meisten lagen in einem Regal, griffbereit und mit kleinen Klebeetiketten. Ganz links sah ich zwei liegen mit PM und GS, sie waren also für die beiden Darsteller des Bitterwort eingestellt, natürlich gab es zwei mit AS für Arabella Strauss zum Beispiel und BR für ihre alternierende Besetzung Bridget Rook. Bei dem allerletzten Gurtzeug war etwas anders. Es lag zwar genauso bereit, wie die anderen, es trug ebenfalls ein Etikett, aber es hatte ein wenig Staub angesetzt. – Hier wird schon seit mindestens acht Wochen geprobt, ist es nicht so?“  
Sie nickte.  
„GD – das sind Sie.“  
„Geraldine, ja…“  
„Und vor etwa vier Wochen wurde beschlossen, dass Sie nicht einschweben werden.“  
„Vor fünf… Mein Onkologe hatte entschieden, es sei besser den dritten Chemoblock eine Woche früher beginnen zu lassen…ich wusste, das würde mich zu sehr beeinträchtigen. Aus dem einschwebenden Eros wurde wieder die körperlose Stimme vom Himmel. Aber dann hatten sie eine andere Idee...“  
Sherlock seufzte: „Bereits gestern Abend war mir dieses leere Podest aufgefallen, es sieht aus wie die falschen Marmorsockel der beiden Götterstatuen und es hat dieses clevere Innenleben, das nachträglich eingebaut wurde. Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass es so etwas geben würde, denn als ich die Statue des Eros sah, war mir sofort klar, dass da ein real existierender Mensch Modell gestanden hatte. Bei dem Ares sah es weniger danach aus. Bemerkenswert und verräterisch bei diesen beiden Statuen war außerdem die Größe. Normalerweise würde man anthropomorphe Götter, wenn man denn den Platz und das Geld dazu hat, wie ein Herzog Theseus – oder eben auf einer Bühne! – mindestens vier Yards groß darstellen, wenn nicht größer. Aber dieser Eros ist gerade mal knappe sechs Fuß groß – und das mit hohen Absätzen und dicken Sohlen.  
Bei meiner verzweifelten Suche nach John und Donald in der letzten Nacht, stieß ich auf die ursprünglichen Statuen im Requisitenfundus. Statuen, die mal für eine Inszenierung von Lysistrata hergestellt worden waren. Fürchterliche Karikaturen mit Knollennasen! Wie ich inzwischen weiß, ist diese parodiestische Adaption des klassischen Stoffes ursprünglich ein Comic eines deutschen schwulen Autors gewesen, der so hässliche Figuren zeichnet – warum auch immer! Diese Figuren sind jedenfalls fast sechs Yards hoch, wenn man die Sockel mitrechnet.  
Es war also völlig offensichtlich: Eros würde am Ende des Stücks von seinem Sockel steigen.“  
Er stand wieder auf und schaltete einen kleinen Monitor an, rief eine Datei auf und spielte sie ab. Anscheinend hatte er das vorhin den Inspizienten aufnehmen lassen. Wir sahen die ganze aufgestellte Komödiantenschar auf den Podien stehen, daneben Sherlock mit dem Mikrophon in der Hand – und dann fiel die erhängte Lady herab und baumelte über den Köpfen der geschockten Mimen.   
"Achten Sie auf die Reaktionen: Gleich nach einer Schrecksekunde beginnen schon die ersten, sich mit den ihnen zunächst stehenden, über den geschmacklosen Effekt auszutauschen."  
Sherlock ging zurück zum Anfang der kleinen Datei, aber dieses Mal wählte er eine Zoomeinstellung. Nun sahen wir nur noch ein paar der Gesichter, in der Mitte das von Geraldine.  
„Der Moment, wo die Lady sich aufhängt, kommt in…3…, 2…, 1…! …sehen Sie das? John, siehst du den Unterschied? Die anderen sind entweder empört oder beschämt, nachdem der erste Schrecken vorbei ist. Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte sich niemand geschämt, vielleicht hätten einige gelacht, aber wie auch immer…“ Er spielte es ein drittes Mal ab. „Bei allen löst sich die Spannung auf die eine oder andere Weise. Nur nicht bei Ihnen, Geraldine: Als Sie erkennen, dass es sich um eine Puppe handelt, sieht man weder Erleichterung, noch Empörung, sondern? John?“  
„Hm?! Oh – ich würde sagen…wachsendes Entsetzen. Also, der Schrecken klingt nicht ab, er vertieft sich. Ich habe das schon gesehen, wenn ich jemandem eine schlimme Diagnose oder Prognose mitteilen musste. Oder eine Todesnachricht überbringen: Der Patient oder die Angehörigen erschrecken, aber dann kommen noch Trauer beziehungsweise Angst hinzu, tiefe Bestürzung, das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit…  
Ja, das hier ist definitiv ähnlich, sehr ähnlich“, schloss ich.  
„Und wenn wir lange genug hinsehen…“, Sherlock zoomte noch näher, so dass wir nur noch ein Close Up von Geraldines Gesicht sahen, dann das erschreckte Zusammenzucken und anschließend das wachsende Gefühlchaos auf ihren Zügen und zuletzt schloss sie die Augen und sackte ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen.  
„Da! Nun doch auch Scham, Resignation…und Verzweiflung. Sie wussten, dass Sie durchschaut sind, dass ich erkannt hatte, was Sie im Schilde führten, dass ich das Seil gefunden hatte, das Sie sich bereitgelegt hatten! Dass Sie nicht mehr würden tun können, was Sie sich so fest vorgenommen hatten…! Jedenfalls nicht heute bei der Generalprobe.  
Und – “   
  
Oh, komm schon, Sherlock! Nicht noch einmal, dachte ich.   
  
Geraldine sah schon ganz gequält drein, schluckte heftig und nun rannen ihr auch noch zwei Tränen über die Wangen. Statt Sherlock zu bremsen, ergriff ich ihre Hand, die sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil reflexartig wegziehen wollte. Doch dann drückte sie dankbar meine Finger und schloss leise schluchzend die Augen.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass Sie hinsehen! Und zwar so lange, bis ich Ihnen sage, dass es genug ist!“ erklärte Sherlock streng, aber dennoch mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die doch ein gewisses Mitgefühl erahnen ließ.  
  
„Achtung…!“ Da war wieder der Schreckmoment…, das wachsende Entsetzen, die Frustration…, Resignation… aber dann kam noch etwas.  
„Sehen Sie das? Geraldine! Ich will, dass Sie das erkennen, dass Sie sich das eingestehen, sehen Sie das??“ drängte Sherlock.  
Sie murmelte: „…Erleichterung…“  
„Nochmal laut, bitte, damit es alle hören! Das war richtig!“  
Sie seufzte bitter: „Erleichterung! Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden!“ schimpfte sie.  
Er drückte einen Knopf und das Bild fror ein, dann lehnte er sich gegen die Schaltkonsole, die Hände hinter dem Rücken.   
  
„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Denn so ganz durchschaue ich Ihr Motiv noch nicht ganz. Dazu habe ich noch zu wenige Daten.   
Offenkundig war für mich, wenn das Seil so lang ist, dass man Sie, nachdem Sie vom Catwalk gesprungen wären, im Bühnenportal baumeln und womöglich noch in Agonie strampeln sehen würde – also vom Zuschauerraum aus, dass Sie nicht planten, es während einer Vorstellung zu tun. Und es gab nur einen möglichen Zeitpunkt für diese Aktion. Wenn in der Pause der Umbau abgeschlossen wäre – und es gibt ausgerechnet da nicht viel umzubauen – kann es sich auch der Inspizient leisten, seinen Posten kurz zu verlassen.  Sogar bis zu zehn Minuten. Sie schleichen sich auf den Catwalk, die Bühne unter ihnen ist menschenleer und da als nächstes Titania, Zettel, Ophelia und der junge Inder nebst einigen Elfen dran sind, die von Oberon und Puck beobachtet werden, wird ihre Tochter zusammen mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin im Zuschauerraum sitzen, denn anders als im Original folgt anschließend zuerst noch die Wiedervereinigung und Versöhnung von Othello und Desdemona, sowie von Romeo und Julia und schließlich als Krönung Hamlets Liebeserklärung an Horatio samt inniger Umarmung und Zungenkuss! All das soll sich nuch in der Nacht abspielen und sie würden sort oben nicht zu sehen sein. Erst danach folgt ein weiterer kleiner Umbau zur Schlafstatt der beiden Paare aus Athen, wo die herzogliche Jagdgesellschaft sie sie am Morgen finden wird.  
Ich habe es mir angesehen. Während der ersten oder zweiten dieser Szenen mit den werkfremden Figuren, wollten Sie sich in den Tod stürzen. Vor den Augen Ihrer eigenen Tochter. Der Zweck ist offenkundig: Sie soll Gwyneth Challenger weder am Samstag, noch in den nächsten paar Wochen in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Antrag machen. Sie haben nichts gegen diese Verbindung. Sie haben auch nichts gegen die Heirat. Aber das alles entscheidende ist, dass dieser Zeitpunkt in Ihren Augen eine Katastrophe darstellt.“ Er unterbrach sich kurz und schob dann ein wenig giftig ein: „Also, Geraldine! Ich hasse es, eine solche Frage zu stellen, denn für gewöhnlich finde ich selbst heraus, welche meiner Theorien zutrifft! Aber diese Zeit haben wir nicht!  
Geht es um einen bevorstehenden Geschäftsabschluss Ihres Mannes mit einem Partner mit konservativen Ansichten?   
Um eine sich anbahnende Erbschaft?   
Um die Eheschließung eines anderen Verwandten?  
Oder darum, einen Schwiegersohn in spe oder besser gesagt „in timore“ – also den wie zu befürchten zukünftigen Ehemann, DEN Mann abzuschrecken…, dem Shirin seit langem versprochen war?“  
Er sprach ungewöhnlich langsam, mit bedeutungsschweren Kunstpausen und eindringlichen Betonungen.  
„Geraldine!  
Waarum,  
um Gottes willen,  
ist es Ihnen das wert: Ihre Tochter vielleicht für den Rest ihres Lebens zu traumatisieren –   
und ihr nebenbei für immer das Theaterspielen zu vergällen,   
Ihr eigenes Leben oder zumindest Ihre eigenen letzten Tage, in denen es Ihnen noch einigermaßen gut geht, so zu verkürzen?  
Was wäre so schlimm, wenn dieser Hochzeitsantrag in der nächsten Zukunft gemacht würde, dass Sie sich selbst die Freude nehmen wollen, die Heirat Ihrer eigenen Tochter noch miterleben zu können?  
Also,   
warum wollen Sie sich heute noch   
das Leben nehmen…?“  
  
Geraldine senkte ihr schönes Haupt mit der unechten nussbraunen Perücke – im nächsten Moment flog die Tür auf und Shirin stürzte mit einem Klageschrei auf ihre Mutter zu, die entsetzt aufsprang.  
  
„…oops…!“ murmelte Sherlock grinsend, stieß sich von dem Mischpult ab, an das er sich gelehnt hatte und legte einen kleinen Kippschalter um.  
  
Shirin jammerte und heulte in ihrer…nun, man muss wohl sagen „Vatersprache“, …sie schüttelte ihre Mutter sogar und schlug sie hilflos mit ihren kleinen Fäusten, während sie von heftigen Schluchzen geschüttelt in Geraldines Armen zusammenbrach.  
  
Wieso!? fragte ich Sherlock lautlosvoll Entsetzen und Enttäuschung über seine Herzlosigkeit.   
Wieso hatte er Shirin das offenbaren müssen! Die junge Frau war fix und fertig! Wer wäre das nicht!?  
  
„Um sicher zu gehen, dass Geraldine unsere Unterredung nicht doch in den Wind schlägt und ihr Vorhaben doch in die Tat umsetzt“, knurrte Sherlock, als habe er meine Gedanken lesen können. „Glaub mir. Es war absolut nötig! Und ich für meinen Teil werde mir die komplette Generalprobe ansehen, um auch den letzten Zweifel auszuräumen. Denn, nicht wahr? Die Uraufführung würden Sie dann doch nicht ruinieren.“  
  
Doch vorläufig würden wir keine Antwort erhalten.   
Geraldine hielt ihre von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelte Tochter in den Armen und murmelte leise, beruhigende Worte.  
Schließlich sagte sie laut und vernehmlich, fast als gelte es eine Passage aus ihrer Rolle zu deklamieren: „Ich schwöre dir, Shirin, mein Liebes, ich schwöre es euch allen: Ich werde nicht Hand an mich legen, weder auf diese Weise, noch auf eine andere. Ich werde auch weiter kämpfen. Denn eigentlich habe ich die Chemo nur deshalb nicht abgebrochen, damit niemand denken soll, dass ich mich aufgegeben habe – damit niemand Verdacht schöpft, ich sei selbstmordgefährdet. Ich will doch gar nicht sterben! Ich will leben! Ich will meine Shirin glücklich sehen, will erleben, wie sie ihre wunderbare, liebe Freundin heiratet! Natürlich will ich das…!“  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und während er mich ansah, schnitt er eine Grimasse, als würde er jetzt gleicht kotzen.   
Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und nahm Dr Patels Tasche vor, um eine Beruhigungsspritze aufzuziehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anm.:  
> Metoclopramid in flüssiger Form war vorübergehend verboten, seit 2014 wird es aber stark verdünnt wieder verschrieben. Damals brauchte man für eine Dosis noch ein Fünftel des Volumens, heute werden bis zu 36 Tropfen verordnet (3x täglich), bzw. die Arznei mit einer Pipette dosiert.


	272. We Are What We Are

 

   
  
   
In der offenen Tür bemerkte ich Gwyn, der es gerade gelang, sich aus einer verständlichen Schockstarre zu lösen, sie eilte zu ihrer Freundin und deren Mutter, redete den beiden hilflos zu…  
Inzwischen mussten schon beide Shirin stützen, weil sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Es war ihr jetzt anzusehen, dass ich das mit der Spritze erstmal vergessen konnte. Ehe ich noch erklären konnte, dass wir sie hinlegen müssten, oder etwas in dieser Richtung unternehmen, blieb mir schon nur noch die Zeit, sie mir zu schnappen, als sie vollends kollabierte.  
Geraldine stieß ein schmerzliches, entsetztes Ächzen aus, als sie mit ansah, wie ich ihre ohnmächtige Tochter auf meine Arme lud.  
  
„Am besten bringen wir sie ins Foyer auf eines der Sofas“, schlug ich vor. „Gwyn, nehmen Sie bitte die Tasche?“ Sie nickte und eilte zu Patels Arztkoffer.  
  
Ich trug Shirin nach draußen. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich.  
  
„Nehmen Sie bitte die Rückenpolster weg, damit die Liegefläche breiter wird“, erklärte ich. Jane reagierte rasch. Die anderen sahen betroffen drein.  
„Hat schon jemand einen Notruf abgesetzt?“ fragte ich in die Runde.  
„Oh, mein Gott, ist das wirklich nötig? Ich meine…, wenn herauskommt, weshalb…das passiert ist – “ Mrs Demirel brach ab und senkte schuldbewusst die Augen.  
  
Ich bettete meine Patientin mit Gwyns und Janes Unterstützung in stabiler Seitenlage auf das Sofa und kontrollierte Shirins Puls und Atmung.  
  
„Ich brauche ein bis zwei Decken und einen Garderobenständer oder eine Stehlampe – irgendwas, das als Infusionsständer durchgeht!“ kommandierte ich.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise war es Allan, der sich als erstes in Bewegung setzte, den Schirm von einer Stehlampe nahm, den Stecker rauszog und sie zu uns trug.  
  
„Danke, Allan. –  
Also, schön. Ich kann sie hier behandeln. Auch wenn es im Augenblick dramatisch aussehen mag, die physischen Auswirkungen dieses Traumas, das Sie Ihrer Tochter zugefügt haben, bekomme ich leicht in den Griff. Später werde ich ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben und Sie beide – oder Sie drei – bleiben bei ihr. Vor allem Sie, Geraldine! Nicht wahr, Sie werden ihr das nicht antun…? Jetzt nicht mehr…“  
  
Sie stand inzwischen gebückt neben dem Sofa und hielt fürsorglich Shirins Kopf und streichelte verzweifelt ihr bleiches, schweißnasses Gesicht, das so beängstigend leblos wirkte.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht…!“ hauchte sie zitternd.  
  
Ich stellte ihr einen Stuhl vor das Sofa, etwa neben Shirins Taille. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich, das ist doch viel zu anstrengend“, redete ich ihr sanft aber bestimmt zu.  
  
Sherlock hatte die Wasserflasche und die drei Gläser aus der Tonkabine gebracht, ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sie auf den Tisch stellte. Er wirkte verstimmt. Sicher ärgerte ihn, dass er nun auch noch zu allem Überfluss darauf würde warten müssen, dass ihm die beinahe-Selbstmörderin ihr Motiv gestand, weil sich nun alle um Shirin – die einzig gesicherte Komponente des Motivs! – bemühten.  
  
„Gerry? Hältst du das durch? Ich rufe Dr Patel an…“ hörte ich Gwyn hinter mir zu Geraldine sagen, während ich Shirin einen Zugang legte. „Ja, machen Sie das auf alle Fälle!“ entschied ich. Inzwischen kam Shirin auch schon wieder zu sich, sah ihre Mutter, brach erneut in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an sie.  
  
„Ich werd’s nicht tun, hörst du? Ich schwör’s dir…, mein armer Schatz, das wollte ich nicht…!“ jammerte Geraldine.  
  
Dann begann das Beruhigungsmittel zu wirken, das krampfhafte Schluchzen ebbte ab. Tröstend liebkoste die verhinderte Selbstmörderin ihre verstörte Tochter und redete leise zärtlich auf sie ein.  
  
Don tauchte auf – mit dem Doppelschlafsack und einem Kissen, Gwyn und Jane nahmen diese entgegen. Dann kam auch Dr Patel zusammen mit Penny, die ihn wohl geholt und auch schon informiert hatte, denn er sah schockiert aus und schaute entsetzt zu uns hinüber. Penny, bereits in ihrem Kostüm als Theseus‘ Haushofmeister, oder wie man diesen Posten nennen sollte, aber noch ohne Maske beobachtete uns zwischen Mitgefühl und Nervosität.  
  
Ich richtete mich auf und nickte ihm zu, dann wandte ich mich an Sherlock, der das Geschehen recht distanziert beobachtet hatte.  
  
„Du denkst, das war nötig, damit sie einsieht, was sie anrichten würde?“ fragte ich skeptisch.  
„Ja. Sie war wild entschlossen. Bloße Argumente oder gefühlsduseliges Gesäusel hätten da nicht ausgereicht“, erklärte er schroff und voller Überzeugung. „Es ging nicht anders.“  
„Hm, ja…, vielleicht hast du recht…“, räumte ich nachdenklich ein.  
„Das hat er…, das können Sie mir glauben, Dr Watson… Das hat er wirklich…und danke, Ihnen beiden…“, ließ sich Geraldine mit schwankender Stimme vernehmen.  
  
Penny sah auf die Uhr und wandte sich leise an Don: „Ich sag’s ja ungern, aber trotz allem müssen wir langsam mal mit der Probe anfangen.  
Es wären, selbst wenn wir reibungslos durchkommen über zwei Stunden bis zu Gerrys Auftritt. Vielleicht ist Shirin dann schon wieder fit genug, dass sie mit hinter die Bühne kommen und zusehen kann. Nur, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass Gerry es nicht doch noch durchzieht…  
Wenn nicht, müssen wir halt doch auf die Konserve mit der Stimme vom Himmel zurückgreifen...aber dann soll Oberon diesen Plato erzählen – der ist zu lang um ihn aus dem Off  zu bringen."“  
„Ja, aber wir proben den Austausch von Statue und Podest trotzdem mal – ansonsten geht es ja auch nur darum, dass sich Gerry an der Lanze der Palastwache festhalten kann und der Wächter ihr die Hand reicht – und dann hab ich mir überlegt, geleiten Sie sie zu Theseus‘ Thron – was hältst du davon?“  
„Du, das wäre überhaupt stimmig!“ rief Penny erleichtert.  
  
„Na, die haben vielleicht Sorgen…“, raunte ich Sherlock zwischen den Zähnen zu.  
„The show must go on!“ sagte er und zuckte dabei sowohl mit den Schultern als auch mit den Augenbrauen. „John, wenn du nachhause möchtest, dann fahr nur. Du siehst fertig aus.“  
„Danke, Sherlock, aber ich hätte jetzt sowieso keine Ruhe – und ich will Mrs Demirel später unbedingt nochmal alleine sprechen.“  
„Und sie muss mir noch sagen, was das Motiv ist. Ihre Tochter muss auch das erfahren – und vielleicht auch die zukünftige Schwiegertochter.“  
„Damit beide Geraldine versichern, dass es das nicht wert ist?“ vermutete ich.  
Er nickte. „Und du denkst, dass man ihr die Selbstmordpläne nicht ein für alle Mal ausreden kann?“  
„Utopischer Gedanke“, sagte ich. „Auch wenn sie jetzt weiter kämpft, irgendwann kann sich ihr Zustand doch so drastisch verschlechtern, dass es sogar ihren Angehörigen verständlich und gnädig erscheint, wenn sie ihrem Leben ein Ende machen möchte. Es wäre eine große Belastung, zu denken, dass sie das Recht auf diese allerletzte Zuflucht jetzt verwirkt haben sollte – aber SO sollte sie es auf keinen Fall tun, oder…vor einen Zug…Und sie soll sich auf dem Laufenden halten, die Gesetzeslage ist kompliziert und es gibt Bestrebungen für Novellen, was Beihilfe zum Selbstmord angeht...!“  
Sherlock nickte.  
  
Ich sah mich nach Dr Patel um, der sich in einem leisen Gespräch mit Geraldine befand. Die beiden wirkten recht vertraut, also konnte ich mich jetzt wohl zurückziehen. Ich näherte mich ihnen wieder etwas und passte dann eine Pause ab, um mich kurz einzuschalten.  
  
„Dr Patel? Ich würde mich dann für weitere Notfälle bereit halten, dann können Sie sich auf die beiden hier konzentrieren. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Das wäre mir sogar sehr recht, Herr Kollege! – …und…ich schwöre, von diesem Drama letzte Nacht hatte ich keinen Schimmer! Ich wusste nur, dass vorgesehen war, dass Sie hier übernachten und mir gefiel diese ganze Scharade nicht… – aber das…!“ Er schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf.  
Ich seufzte: „Schon gut…“ Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihm das abkaufen konnte, aber es war mir inzwischen irgendwie auch schon egal. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres!  
Unterdessen bemerkte ich, dass Sherlock Gwyn instruierte: „Mrs Challenger: Lassen Sie Mrs Demirel nicht aus den Augen! Und wenn sie auf die Toilette geht, bleiben Sie vor der Tür oder benutzen die Kabine nebenan. Und geben Sie mir sofort Bescheid, wenn sie sich von ihrer Tochter entfernt. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!“  
„Ja, um Shirins willen. Hören Sie auf ihn“, beschwor ich sie. „Gut… Hinter die Bühne?“  
„Ja. Ich lasse den Catwalk und den Schnürboden beaufsichtigen – ins Freie wird sie nicht springen wollen“, sagte Sherlock.  
„Wieso nicht?“ fragte ich, während wir der nächsten Tür zum Hinterhaus zustrebten.  
„Na, überleg doch mal! Wenn bekannt würde, dass sie sich hier umgebracht hat, dann doch auch die Verbindung ihrer Tochter zu dieser Theaterproduktion – die Tatsache, dass Shirin eine Frau heiraten will – oder auch, dass sie einfach nicht den heiraten will, den sie laut irgendeiner Vereinbarung hätte heiraten sollen. Mrs Demirel muss also einen Plan bei sich haben – nicht bloß einen Abschiedsbrief, sondern letzte Instruktionen, wo man ihre Leiche hinbringen soll, damit sie nicht hier gefunden wird.“  
„Aber wieso hat sie dann nicht geplant, sich woanders umzubringen?“ fragte ich verdutzt.  
„Sie wollte, dass es sich geheim halten lässt, die offizielle Entdeckung ihrer Leiche hinauszögern, außerdem wollte sie sicher gehen, dass niemand sie mehr retten kann, zuhause oder irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit kam also nicht in Frage, auch keine Schlaftabletten oder ähnliches, – aber sie wollte vor allen Dingen auch, dass Shirin es miterlebt – sonst niemand von ihrer Familie! Aber auch, dass Shirin dabei – und mit dem anschließenden Problem nicht alleine ist.  
In sich und was die Planung anbelangt, ist Geraldines Motivation und ihr Vorgehen vollkommen logisch – nur...sagen wir kurzsichtig! – Und deshalb würde nichts dabei herauskommen, was man als perfektes Verbrechen bezeichnen könnte.“  
„Aber Sherlock! Das würde doch alle Beteiligten in Schwierigkeiten bringen!“ rief ich. „Das wäre Behinderung von polizeilichen Ermittlungen, Irreführung der Behörden…!“  
Er nickte: „Und das, nachdem genau diese Vorwürfe sowieso noch nicht endgültig vom Tisch sind, wegen dieses Nonsens‘ von letzter Nacht!! Das könnte sehr unangenehm werden – deshalb muss ich sie ja auch nochmal sprechen! Ihr muss klar werden, dass sie berufliche Existenzen hätte ruinieren können. Unsere übrigens auch, wenn wir dann noch da gewesen wären und uns hätten bequatschen lassen, mitzumachen! Und überleg mal, worauf das im Extremfall hinausläuft!“  
  
Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wir wären nun nach unserer Gardinenpredigt einfach gegangen – und etwa zwei Stunden später hätte sich Geraldine erhängt…  
  
Ach, du Scheiße…!  
  
„Sherlock! – im schlimmsten Fall würde ein derartiger Fall als Beihilfe zum Suizid gewertet. Je nachdem, wie es aussieht! Bei niederen Beweggründen, zum Beispiel, wenn es um ein ausstehendes Erbe geht, könnte das zu 14 Jahren Haft plus Erbunwürdigkeit führen!“  
„Jetzt hast du's! Und das muss ich ihr klarmachen!“ knurrte Sherlock.  
  
Das war übel…! Was sie da alles anrichten konnte!  
  
"Und da wolltest du mich nachhause schicken? Mag ja sein, dass sich Patel da genauso gut auskennt, aber da möchte ich dann doch dabei sein und sicher gehen, dass sie die möglichen Folgen begreift!"   
„Ich will sehen, dass ich in der Pause mit ihr reden kann“, sagte Sherlock. "Im Augenblick soll sie sich um ihre Tochter kümmern, außerdem würde sie sich wahrscheinlich jetzt sowieso nicht konzentrieren können." Er war sichtlich genervt von dieser ungewöhnlichen Aufgabe – aber er sah sich verpflichtet, sich ihr dennoch zu stellen. Mein Zorn auf ihn, wegen seines schonungslosen Verhörs und des Tricks in der Tonkabine war längst verraucht.  
  
  
So kam es, dass wir dann doch einige Stunden länger blieben, als ich erwartet hatte, als wir von zuhause aufgebrochen waren.  
  
Sie begannen dann doch sehr bald mit der Probe und gleich mit dem ersten Akt, den ich ja auch schon kannte, Sherlock meinte, wir sollten uns doch ins Parkett setzen. Es lief einfach krottenschlecht! Nicht nur, dass einige so konfus waren, dass sie ihren Text nicht mehr auf die Reihe brachten, das Tempo stimmte nicht, die Betonung, Ausdruck und so weiter waren zumindest bei einem Teil der Leute ein Desaster – und das ruinierte auch den Rest.  
  
„Das ist grauenhaft…“, flüsterte ich Sherlock zu, „jetzt tun sie mir direkt schon wieder leid – trotz letzter Nacht!“  
  
Und sie wussten es – sie wussten es alle! Don – inzwischen als Othello kostümiert – und die gelernte Schauspielerin Sharon, die Penny jetzt am Regiepult vertrat, starrten mit hilflosem Entsetzen auf die Bühne. Allan kam nach ein paar Minuten dazu – nun schon komplett als Desdemona aufgemacht; er verfolgte das Fiasko schockiert und begann zu weinen.  
„Ich muss ihm zustimmen!“ raunte ich. „Das ist wirklich zum Heulen…!“  
„Dabei sollten sie lieber erleichtert sein: Ihre blödsinnige Idee hat schließlich dazu geführt, dass ich einen Selbstmord verhindert habe!“  
„Ich schätze, dass genau das sie so belastet – zumindest die, die es mitbekommen haben... Und zumindest, dass etwas Unheimliches im Gange war, scheinen alle zu wissen."  
"Ich habe zwar nur das Foyer beschallt, aber da müssen auch welche getratscht haben…", murmelte Sherlock.  
"…Dieses Debakel sehe ich mir keine Minute länger an!“ entschied er dann und stand auf.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Sagen wir, ich versuche ein Reset.“  
   
Bitte was? dachte ich bloß und sah ihm nach, wie er dem Gang zustrebte und sich dann in die Sitzreihe hinter Don und Sharon schlängelte und mit den beiden einige Worte wechselte. Sie wirkten skeptisch auf mich, beschlossen aber anscheinend, Sherlocks Vorschlag zu folgen.  
  
Als Don gleich darauf die Szene abbrach, war die Betroffenheit groß.  
  
Ging nun alles den Bach runter? War das das Aus?!  
  
„Tut mir leid, Freunde…mein Fehler…wir hätten diese Probe wie geplant durchziehen sollen. Sorry…, Abby, sagst du bitte durch: Umbau auf die letzte Szene und dann alle zum Finale – wir hatten vor erst noch We Are What We Are zu machen – und das hätten wir tun sollen…“  
  
  
Der Vorhang schloss sich, es klapperte und rumpelte dahinter.  
  
„Du hoffst, das wird helfen…?“  
„Wenn nicht, weiß ich auch nicht…“  
  
   
Den ersten Durchlauf dieser Nummer brach Don nach nicht Mal einer dreiviertel Minute ab.  
  
Dann stand er auf, schnaufte versehentlich ins Mikrophon, hörbar und sichtlich gestresst: „Leute…!  
Ich bin…  
Abgesehen von Shirin, Geraldine und Gwyn…  
– und Jane…  
Bin ich sicher genauso verstört, wie ihr alle…  
…es geht mir nicht darum, dass es mein Stück ist – zumal viele Ideen von vielen von euch eingeflossen sind…  
Was hier heute…beinahe passiert wäre…, wäre wahrlich ein Anlass, eine Komödie abzusagen...  
Aber es ist nicht passiert – dank Sherlock und John! ...in deren Schuld wir ohnehin schon standen!  
Der Schrecken sitzt tief, ich weiß...  
Aber wollen wir das zulassen? Können wir das auf uns sitzen lassen? Wir feiern unsere Pride, feiern unsere Community! Wir haben sie Jahre lang, jahrzehntelang begangen, trotz Anfeindungen, trotz Verteufelungen, trotz Aids – ja, die Älteren unter uns wissen das noch, als die Behandlungsmöglichkeiten noch viel schlechter waren als heute, als man noch kaum etwas machen konnte – mit wie viel Würde und Freude und sogar Dankbarkeit…gerade diejenigen gefeiert haben – intensiv und ausgelassen…gerade weil es das letzte Mal sein würde mit dem geliebten Menschen – oder auch…das letzte eigene Mal…  
Nur, weil wir uns feiern können, können wir sein, was wir sind – sogar im Schmerz, sogar in der Verzweiflung und Angesichts eines bevorstehenden, endgültigen Abschieds… –  
Eine Katastrophe wurde abgewendet – wir haben keinen Anteil daran, aber es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn wir jetzt vor lauter Betroffenheit vergessen, wer wir sind, wenn wir zulassen, dass der Schrecken die Oberhand gewinnt.  
Und wir feiern ja vor allem eines: Das Leben – dieses einmalige, kostbare Leben, das alles ist, was wir haben und das wir so gestalten wollen, wie wir es fühlen – und nicht, wie es irgendwer, der uns nichts angeht und uns nichts zu sagen hat, es richtig findet!  
Und unsere Alliierte, unsere Freundin Gerry soll nicht mit dem Gefühl leben müssen, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass die morgige Premiere – ihr wisst schon…!  
Liebe Freundinnen von den Sappho Sisters... Seit Shirin zu euch gestoßen ist, hat ihre Mutter euch und auch uns unterstützt. Sie mag zwar selbst cis sein, aber sie hatte immer Verständnis – und das obwohl der Kulturkreis, aus dem die Familie ihres Mannes stammt, weniger tolerant ist, als das was wir heute so durchschnittlich in diesem Land erleben...  
Geraldine wird diesen Tag überleben. Wir wissen nicht, um wie viele Jahre oder bloß Tage  – und das wissen wir von niemandem! Ob er oder sie nun Krebs hat oder Aids oder kerngesund ist.  
Lasst uns Gerrys Rettung feiern, den Sieg der Liebe, dieses Leben...  
Bitte, Kinder… Noch einen Versuch…! Danke…!“  
  
Er reichte das Mikro an Sharon, obwohl die ein eigenes hatte – er wollte es jetzt wohl einfach loswerden – oder vielleicht war er auch durcheinander, jedenfalls setzte er sich schwer und Allan legte tröstend den Arm um ihn.  
Don wirkte wirklich fertig. Wahrscheinlich nahm es ihn deshalb so mit, weil er das Gefühl hatte, für das ganze Projekt und auch für alles, was damit zeitlich und räumlich zusammenfiel und dadurch irgendwelche Auswirkungen hatte, verantwortlich zu sein, auch wenn er dazu gar nichts konnte, mit diesem Selbstmordplan oder der Geiselnahme von letzter Nacht hatte er ja wirklich nicht rechnen können.  
  
Sharon übernahm die Ansagen und erklärte, dass sie doch schon mit Pennys Epilog beginnen sollten, kurz darauf erklangen die Begleitakkorde des „Finales“ – leiser als noch eben.  
  
Penny trat vor den Vorhang, jetzt auch mit Perücke und mit dem großen Zeremonienstab.  
"Die Feierlichkeiten am Hofe des Herzogs Theseus, der bis zu seiner Abdankung glücklich mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet blieb, dauerten noch weitere drei Tage und Nächte, heißt es. Hippolyta wurde auf magische Weise nachhause teleportiert und nahm in Themiskyra erneut ihren Thron ein. Sie regierte noch viele Jahre gütig und weise das stolze Volk der Amazonen. Othello und Desdemona kehrten nach Zypern zurück, Romeo und Julia begannen in Mantua ein neues Leben, Ophelia blieb bei den sterblich gewordenen Elfen und ihrem neuen Freund. Prinz Hamlet kehrte mit seinem Liebsten Horatio nur kurz in seine Heimat zurück, um den Mord an seinem Vater aufzuklären, dann dankte er ab und machte mit Horatio eine Weltreise. Ihre Spur verlor sich, doch es wurde vermutet, sie hätten eine neue Welt im Westen, jenseits des großen Ozeans entdeckt. Hermia und Helena wurden glücklich miteinander, ebenso Lysander und Demetrius. Auch Titania und Oberon wurden zusammen alt. Was aus den vielen anderen heiligen Bündnissen wurde, die Eros persönlich an diesem denkwürdigen Tag vereint hatte, ist nicht überliefert. Doch die Liebenden in aller Welt glauben fest daran, dass nicht eines von ihnen je gebrochen wurde.  
Auch wir werden in dieser Nacht noch feiern, doch es ist Zeit, unsere kleine Show zu Ende zu bringen. Wir tun das, wie es bei den Shaking Peers schon seit Jahren Tradition ist. Denn wir alle – sind, was wir sind...!"  
  
Während sich der Vorhang teilte, hielt sie mit der rechten Hälfte schritt und verließ so die Bühne, obwohl sie sich direkt an der Rampe bewegte, relativ unauffällig.  
Soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, standen da nun nahezu alle männlichen Protagonisten in ihren Kostümen und außerdem noch mit Hawaii-Blütenketten in den Regenbogenfarben um den Hals. Zu Beginn bewegten sie sich noch spärlich, wenn auch tuntig-übertrieben zu den zurückhaltenden Takten – dann begannen sie zu singen: Präzise in Tonhöhe und Rhythmus, aber vom Timbre her nicht wie klassisch geschulte Sänger. Das klang überraschend normal, was irgendwie erfrischend ehrlich wirkte und für mich im ersten Moment so gar nicht zu der Aufmachung den Bewegungen und der koketten Mimik zu passen schien.  
  
"We are what we are and what we are is an illusion.  
We love how it feels  
Putting on heels   
causing confusion.  
  
We face life   
though it's sometimes sweet and sometimes bitter;  
Face life,   
with a little guts and lots of glitter.  
Look under our frocks:   
Girdles and jocks,  
Proving we are what we are!"*  
  
Es war unbegreiflich, geradezu magisch, denn auf wundersame Weise war die Stimmung komplett umgeschlagen: Sie schienen alle Last, jegliche Beklemmungen von sich geworfen zu haben. Ich verfolgte die Nummer und staunte über meine eigene Laune, die sich rasch besserte. Irgendwie sprang nun auch bei mir der Funke über. Zumindest verstand ich sie jetzt besser, konnte nachvollziehen, wozu dieser alljährliche Mummenschanz gut war.  
  
Im Verlauf der Nummer wichen später ein Großteil der Männer zurück, um im Halbkreis im Hintergrund stehen zu bleiben, während die Verbleibenden und einige nun auftretende Damen eine Tanzeinlage lieferten, teils mit Stepp-Elementen und mit Figuren, die eher an Can-Can erinnerten.  
  
Ich hatte es ja vor langer Zeit mal im Original gesehen, weil mich meine damalige Freundin dorthin geschleift hatte, und so fiel mir auf, dass es hier kein Solo gab, sondern der weitere Text für den Chor leicht umgedichtet worden war. Auch wenn die Begleitung bloß aus der Konserve kam und die Stimmen ihren Weg durch Mikroports und Lautsprecher an mein Ohr fanden – es war ein großartiges Finale (auch wenn es sich eigentlich um die Eröffnungsnummer aus dem Musical handelte).  
  
Sherlock hatte recht behalten und Don mit seiner Ansprache und Penny mit ihrem Epilog hatten dazu beigetragen: Dass sie dieses Ensemble vorangestellt hatten, hatte irgendwie den Bann gebrochen. Sie begannen dann erneut mit dem ersten Akt und dieses Mal lief es grandios.  
  
Sie hatten Spaß, warfen einander die verbalen und mimischen Bälle zu, Don, Allan und Sharon wenige Reihen vor uns, entspannten sich sichtlich. Und ich ertappte mich auch bei dem Gedanken, dass es eine Freude sei, bei diesem Gelingen zuzusehen. Während der ersten Umbauphase spielten die Handwerker vor dem geschlossenen Vorhang, pantomimisch und mit Passagen von Tschaikowskys Romeo und Julia unterlegt, das Stück von Pyramus und Thisbe. Die schauspielernden Handwerker waren ein sympathischer und eigentlich recht vernünftiger Haufen – abgesehen von Peter Quince mit seiner durchgeknallten Idee, dieses Trauerspiel bei einer Hochzeit aufführen zu wollen. Er und Nick Bottom als noch verhindertes Liebespaar waren umwerfend komisch und irgendwie rührend. Sogar die zweite Umbaunummer fand ich dieses Mal irgendwie niedlich – auch wenn sie mir gegen Ende immer noch zu frivol war.  
  
Später, gegen Ende der ersten Szene von Romeo und Julia schlichen sich Don und Allan hinaus, dann hatte Hamlet seinen Aufritt** – der „weltweit einzige königliche Detektiv“! Verstohlen sah ich zu Sherlock hinüber und musste grinsen: Sein Gesicht ließ eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Ärger und Amüsement erkennen. Ich beschloss, keine Bemerkung darüber zu machen. Don hatte ihn überraschend gut getroffen und Ophelia hatte tatsächlich einiges von Molly, obwohl der Dichter sie doch gar nicht kannte. Allerdings...ihre Kommentare auf den Blogs waren ja doch recht verräterisch...!  
  
Beeindruckend waren dann auch der furchterregend wutschnaubende Othello mit seiner völlig verstörten, unschuldigen Desdemona – man konnte fast vergessen, dass da nicht wirklich eine in Tränen aufgelöste junge Dame unter ihrem grundlos eifersüchtigen Gatten litt und von jetzt auf gleich, ihre Welt nicht mehr verstehen konnte, weil sie nichts verbrochen hatte, als ein Taschentuch zu verlegen – was ihr in Wahrheit von ihrer Gesellschafterin Emilia, Jagos Frau, mehr oder weniger geklaut worden war… Nachdem das Paar abgegangen war, erschienen erneut Romeo und Julia – noch immer im Clinch, weil sie sich nicht zurechtfanden und Julia drängte erneut darauf, "jenes Paar dort drüben" nach dem Weg zu fragen, was sie dann auch tat, als Othello nebst Gattin wieder aufkreuzte.  Othello sah die junge Dame verwundert an, drehte sich dann um seine eigene Achse und bemerkte anscheinend jetzt erst, dass er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. aber nach einen Blick in den Himmel, erklärte er ziemlich cool: "Hm..., etwa auf halbem Wege zwischen Zypern und Venedig...38° Nord, 24° Ost. Athen könnte hinkommen."  
  
Ich musste mir ein Auflachen verkneifen – aber so unerwartet das eben gekommen war, so stimmig war es dennoch: Er ist schließlich Oberbefehlshaber der zypriotischen Flotte!  
  
Julia nahm Romeo die nutzlose, blöde Landkarte ab und schlug ihn damit mehrfach auf den Kopf, so entfernten sie sich und nun kam die Szene, von der Allan erzählt hatte. Desdemona – nun durch das Verhalten der fremden Landsmännin ermutigt, begann ihrerseits auf Othello zu schimpfen, wobei sie ihm aber den Rücken zukehrte, dieser dagegen – sich nun dessen bewusst, dass ihn hier niemand kannte und wahrscheinlich weit und breit keine Zeugen waren – ging dazu über, Mordgedanken zu hegen und machte, Grimassen schneidend und wild mit den Augen rollend, Anstalten, sie von hinten zu erwürgen, erdrosseln, erschlagen und erschießen – für Letzteres zauberte er ein riesiges, knallbuntes „Wasser-Maschinengewehr“ hinter einem Busch hervor. Es war wirklich saukomisch. Dann kam Julia wütend hereingestapft, fragte Desdemona, ob sie sie nicht zum Hafen begleiten wolle, denn offenbar stammten sie doch beide aus dem Norden Italiens und könnten gemeinsam reisen. Die gebürtige Venezianerin ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und ließ ihren verdutzten Mohren einfach stehen. Natürlich nur, damit dieser später auf Romeo treffen konnte.  
  
  
Mehr und mehr begann ich diesen Unsinn zu genießen, aber ich war auch erleichtert, dass ich dieses Kapitel nun bald würde abschließen können. Doch zuvor hatten wir noch etwas Ernstes zu erledigen. In der Pause waren wir nicht die einzigen, die die Idee hatten, mal nach Mutter und Tochter Demirel zu sehen, doch Jane fing uns an der Treppe ab und informierte uns, dass Shirin schlafe und wir es besser doch erst nach dem Ende der Probe noch einmal versuchen sollten. Hinter uns war Sharon aufgetaucht und hatte mitgehört.  
  
"Tja..., Jungs, ich verstehe, dass ihr sauer auf uns seid...es war...eine bescheuerte Idee. Aber wenn ihr dann jetzt vielleicht doch einen Happen essen wollt. Wir haben noch reichlich..."  
  
"Wir kommen. Danke!" sagte Sherlock rasch zu meinem Erstaunen. Sharon nickte lächelnd und zog wieder ab. Ich sah ihn verwundert an: "Geh schon vor, dir knurrt doch der Magen. Ich...muss da noch etwas abholen...am hinteren Bühneneingang..."  
  
"Oh..., klar. Dann bis gleich...", murmelte ich.  
  
 "Oh, John!" begrüßte mich Allan erfreut. "Hab schon überlegt, ob ich euch was rausbringe! Kommt Sherlock auch?"  
  
"Naja, er isst nichts während eines Falls...allerdings, das hier ist ja so gut wie geklärt..."  
  
"Aber ich habe noch zwei Mandelhörnchen für ihn gerettet! ...naja: zurückgelegt..."  
  
"Gut..., versuchen wir's... Und ein paar Aspirin wären nicht schlecht..."  
"Oh, aber natürlich! Ich hoffe, du hast sonst keine Beschwerden mehr..."  
"Geht schon...  
...übrigens ihr macht das toll! Vor allem Desdemona war in der ersten Szene echt überzeugend..."  
  
"Danke...!" seufzte Allan ergriffen, dann senkte er die Augen: "Und es tut uns wirklich leid..."  
  
"Einfach künftig zurückhalten, ja? Passt dann schon...!" brummte ich immer noch ärgerlich und steuerte das Büffet an.  
  
  
Bis Sherlock mit seinem Werkzeugset und meiner Waffe zurückkam, hatte ich bereits drei Aspirin und eineinhalb Sandwiches verputzt und fast zwei Gläser Bitter Lemon in mich hineingeschüttet.  
  
"Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte Sherlock und reichte mir meinen Revolver."  
  
"Ja, danke. Nimmst du auch etwas?" fragte ich versuchshalber.  
  
"Nur einen Tee einstweilen...", seufzte er und ließ den Blick über das improvisierte und bereits halb kahlgefressene Büffet schweifen, als sei er angewidert und hungrig zugleich.  
  
"Mandelhörnchen dazu?" schlug ich vor.  
  
Er zögerte: "...ausnahmsweise..."  
  
"Ich sag's auch nicht weiter! Sind unsere restlichen Sachen eigentlich noch oder hat die Polizei sie jetzt?"  
  
"Sie sind noch hier, hab gerade nachgesehen. War ja nichts Relevantes dabei. Fragt sich bloß noch, wo dein Magazin ist..."  
  
"Naja, Marvin wird schon nichts damit anstellen, schätze ich. Von dem Knall hat er erst mal genug! Ich würde es nämlich begrüßen, wenn wir diesen Fall bald abschließen können."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics und ein YT-Beispiel  
> * http://www.themusicallyrics.com/l/57-la-cage-aux-folles.html  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcXBHqZVrRw
> 
> ** Falls ihr die Szene mit Hamlet nochmal nachlesen wollt, findet  
> ihr das irgendwo in "Rom...-jo und Jul...-ja ver-lie-fen sich im Wald..."


	273. All's Well That Ends Well

  
  
  
   
  
Kurz bevor der letzte Umbau begann, schlichen wir uns, noch ehe Theseus' Jagdgesellschaft die beiden gleichgeschlechtlichen Paare im Wald findet, wieder ins Foyer. Dr Patel kam uns entgegen. Das erschreckte mich im ersten Moment ein wenig und ich dachte: Wie kann er sie nur alleine lassen? Aber er sah erleichtert aus, wenn auch etwas müde.  
  
"Kollege? Gibt es was Neues?" erkundigte ich mich.  
"Gewissermaßen. Also – natürlich werden sich die Damen gerne nochmal bei Ihnen bedanken – aber ich denke, es ist alles gesagt. Ich habe mich vorhin mit Geraldine unterhalten – in Sichtweite aber außer Hörweite von Shirin. Ich habe ihr erklärt, wie die Rechtslage bei Sterbehilfe bzw. Tötung auf Verlangen ist und dass es Bestrebungen gibt, sie zu ändern. Und ich habe sie darauf hingewiesen, welche psychischen Auswirkungen sie bedenken sollte. Und gerade eben haben sie sich wohl über...nun, nennen wir es der Einfachheit halber "das Motiv" ausgesprochen und drauf hin haben sich die jungen Damen verlobt..."  
"Das klingt nach einem Happy End", stellte ich fest.  
"Das ist es wohl", stimmte Patel zu während Sherlock schnaubte: "Jedes Leben endet und das ist in den seltensten Fällen ein beglückender Vorgang!" spottete er bitter. "Glücklich kann jemand nur dann sein, wenn es noch nicht zu Ende ist – und auch das ist selten von Dauer!"  
"Schon gut, Sherlock – hast ja recht; aber ich denke, du weißt, was die kleinen Idioten damit meinen", suchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Ich bin dann hinter der Bühne", sagte Patel. "Und falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten: Alles Gute, Ihnen beiden und vielen Dank – im Namen aller Mitwirkenden."  
  
Ich nickte ihm zu und folgte dann eilig Sherlock, der seinen Weg bereits ohne jegliche Bestätigung fortgesetzt hatte.  
  
Wir fanden die vier Damen auf dem Sofa vor: Die Mutter hatte die Arme um Tochter und Schwiegertochter in Spe gelegt, neben Ersterer saß die Trauzeugin, die nun aufsprang und uns entgegeneilte.  
Sie umarmte uns beide kurz: "Danke! Sie haben eine richtige Tragödie verhindert! – Setzen Sie doch, bitte...", sagte sie und wies auf zwei Sessel, die dem Sofa gegenüber auf der anderen Seite eines winzigen Tischchens standen.  
Ich nahm die Einladung an und warf einen Seitenblick auf einen gewissen Stoffel, der natürlich stehenblieb. Geraldine nickte lächelnd, wenn auch ein wenig schmerzlich aber doch erleichtert. Inzwischen trug sie ein goldenes Chiton, hochhackige, goldene Schnürsandalen und eine goldene Lockenperücke; ihre Sachen hingen über einem Sessel, auf dem ein Styroporkopf stand.  
  
"Schön, Sie beide noch einmal zu sehen", sagte sie: "Wir sind ihnen unendlich dankbar..."  
"Ja", stimmte Gwyn zu. "Gerry ist die beste Schwiegermutter, die ich mir wünschen könnte – und wir hätten uns doch lebenslänglich Vorwürfe gemacht! – und es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir alle Ihnen beiden so übel mitgespielt haben."  
  
Shirin wirkte noch ein wenig benebelt und müde. Sie hatte ihre Hand im Schoß ihrer Mutter mit der ihrer Verlobten verschränkt hatte, die nun natürlich den Ring trug, den Jane gestern gehütet hatte, Blinzelnd schaute sie zu uns hoch und brachte ein noch etwas schiefes Lächeln zustande. "Noch dazu, wo das Opfer, das meine Mutter bringen wollte, völlig überflüssig gewesen wäre! Der Mann, den ich hätte heiraten sollen, der Sohn eines langjährigen Geschäftspartners meines Vaters, dessen Familie schon seit Generationen mit der unseren befreundet ist, hat sich schon vor fast einem Jahr anderweitig verheiratet..."  
Fest den Blick auf sie gerichtet, setzte ich nun auch Sherlock.  
"Also, war es das wirklich...", murmelte er. "Bitte, fahren Sie fort..."  
"Wir hatten schon lange geplant, uns um diese Ehe zu drücken, sobald sie wirklich spruchreif wird. Nur, solange wir noch keinen konkreten Partner im Auge hatten, schien es uns unnötig zu rebellieren. Wir verstehen einander zwar, aber es würde nicht einmal für eine Vernunftehe reichen – auch von seiner Seite nicht. Er hat es noch geheim gehalten, weil er hoffte, dass ihm noch eine...zündende Idee kommen würde, wie er seine Frau seinem alten Herrn schmackhafter machen kann. Naja…, ich will nicht ins Detail gehen… Natürlich wollte ich ihn nicht verpetzen...und sein Vater ist da noch sehr viel konservativer... und...ehrpusseliger..."  
"Aber nicht so, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten. Außerdem hat sein Sohn diesen an sich nichtigen Vertrag ja zuerst gebrochen. ...und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, muss er froh sein, dass sein Sohn ihm mit der Hochzeitsplanung zuvorgekommen ist. Es wäre ihm sicher sehr peinlich gewesen, wenn er die Verheiratung anberaumt hätte und Shirin hätte sich dann erst geoutet – also hoch offiziell... Ja, er sollte bald Bescheid wissen, damit er so tun kann, als sei das alles schon vor Jahren geklärt worden...", ergänzte Geraldine nachdenklich. "Die Fusion, noch dazu das bald zu erwartende Erbe des Vaters meines Schwagers, hätten meiner Shirin zwar eine sorglose Zukunft versprochen, aber – "  
"Sorglos?!" platzte Shirin heraus. "Ich würde meinen letzten Penny geben, wenn das dein Leben auch nur um Minuten verlängern könnte! Kein Geld der Welt wäre es wert, dass du dein Leben noch verkürzt!"  
"Ja, mein Herz, das habe ich jetzt begriffen..., es war töricht von mir. Ich wollte vernünftig und stark sein, …und ich schätze, ich wollte, dass mein Tod doch noch zu etwas gut sein wird… aber das war ein Riesenfehler.  Es ist allerdings so, dass meine Behandlung Unsummen von Geld verschlingt... Wenn man jung und verliebt ist, ist es leicht zu glauben, finanzielle Absicherung sei unwichtig..."  
"Naja, du tust, als wären Gwyn und ich mittellos...!" beschwerte sich Shirin. Doch sie war viel zu erleichtert und auch noch zu erschüttert, um wirklich ärgerlich sein zu können.  
"Natürlich nicht! Ihr seid zwei ganz fabelhafte, reizende, begabte Mädchen und ihr werdet euren Weg machen. Aber jetzt wartet ein Sockel auf mich. Und morgen werdet ihr wie geplant als Statisten mitwirken. Ihr wisst, dass ihr meinen Segen habt. – Bis nachher, Schatz..." Sie küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wange und stand auf. "Würden Sie mich hinter die Bühne begleiten?" fragte sie uns.  
"Selbstverständlich!" antwortete ich rasch und sprang auf, während Gwyn und Jane Shirin halfen, sich vom Sofa zu erheben, um sie in den Zuschauerraum zu bringen.  
  
"Morgen werde ich selbstverständlich noch golden geschminkt...", bemerkte Mrs Demirel mit einem leichten, amüsierten Lächeln, während wir uns auf den Weg machten. Diese Äußerung fand ich gerade jetzt recht deplatziert und ein wenig befremdlich.  
"Aber wirklich nur die sichtbaren Stellen...", warf Sherlock ein. "wenn nämlich die gesamte – "  
"Natürlich – ich kenne Goldfinger...!" Sie klang so unbeschwert, geradezu oberflächlich! Ich fand das alarmierend.  
"Finger? Wieso Finger?" fragte Sherlock ehrlich irritiert.  
"Na, James Bond – du weißt doch...", feixte ich verstohlen.  
"Ah...", machte er, als fiele es ihm jetzt wieder ein.   
„Wir haben das auch schon mal ausprobiert. – Nein, keine Sorge, Dr Watson! Sie missdeuten gerade meine gute Laune: Ich werde Shirin das ganz sicher nicht antun! Und bin auch darüber sehr erschrocken darüber, dass ich all diese reizenden Menschen hätte ruinieren können! Mir war nicht klar, was es für Folgen hätte haben können, wenn ich sie sozusagen zu meinen Komplizen mache – noch im Nachhinein!“  
„Versprechen Sie uns, dass Sie daran denken werden…“, verlangte ich ernsthaft, „auch wenn eines Tages…irgendwann..."Ich brach ab und versuchte, es anders formulieren:  
"Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass das Leben mitunter kaum erträglich scheint…“  
  
Sie blieb stehen und auch wir bremsten.  
  
„Ja, das glaube ich Ihnen…“, erwiderte sie, während sie mir tief in die Augen sah. „Ich verspreche es.“  
  
Penny empfing sie am Requisitenwagen und umarmte sie, ehe sie ihr half, den goldenen Köcher mit den Pfeilen und den Bogen umzuhängen.  
  
Die letzte Szene war bereits im Gange. Ken Durbar als Theseus begrüßte ehrerbietig den nicht mehr unsterblichen Elfenkönig nebst Gattin und einigem Gefolge, welcher der erstaunten Menschenmenge verkündete, was für ein Opfer er und mit ihm sein ganzes Volk gebracht hatte, damit alle, Menschen und Elfen, in Liebe vereint und glücklich würden. Außerdem habe er ein Geschenk und eine Bitte: Nämlich, dass eine Schauspieltruppe, die er nur wärmstens empfehlen könne, ihr kleines Drama jetzt gleich zum Besten gäbe und nicht erst nach der Zeremonie.  
Dagegen schien nichts zu sprechen. Die Handwerker traten auf, jeder beladen mit einem Stück Kulisse, die allesamt recht stümperhaft aber auch liebevoll gemacht aussahen. Sie stellten sich vor den Thron und die Statuen – und natürlich stimmte zuerst die Anordnung der Segmente nicht, so dass sie noch mehrfach die Plätze tauschen mussten, bis das Puzzle endlich stimmte: Eine Art Meerenge und zu beiden Seiten, sehr verschieden aussehende Festungen, links Athen und rechts Themiskyra, was natürlich eine sehr freie Interpretation der tatsächlichen Geographie war, denn die sagenhafte Amazonenstadt soll an der südlichen Schwarzmeerküste gelegen haben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.  
  
Nadine, die nun die Schneiderin spielte, gab die zupackende, aber auch besonnene stattliche Königin Penthesilea – die sonstigen als Amazonen auftretenden Herren machten sich aber auch nicht schlecht. Wer gerade nichts zu tun hatte, musste die Kulissen festhalten – wobei auch die Palastwachen kurzerhand angestellt wurde – sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen! Dass das nicht ohne Wackeln und Auseinanderklaffen abging, war gewiss gewollt, damit es komischer werden sollte – und das machte es wirklich! Und es wirkte umso surrealer, wenn dann und wann eines der Segmente als eine Art Tür herhalten musste und zur Seite gedreht wurde.   
  
Während dieses Spiels wurde die Erosstatue gegen den leeren, präparierten Sockel ausgetauscht und Geraldine bestieg ihn.  
Nachdem sich Theseus von dem moralischen Rührstück entwaffnet und ergriffen bei den Darstellern bedankt hatte und diese mit ihren Kulissen beiseite gingen, zwinkerte Oberon Eros zu und tat anschließend sehr überrascht und ehrfürchtig, als er darauf aufmerksam machte, welch hoher Besuch sich hier eingefunden habe.  
Er selbst und Puck halfen dem Liebesgott von seinem Sockel und führten ihn zu Theseus‘ Thron, wo sie ihn von seinen „Waffen“ befreiten. Diesem zu Füßen ließen sie sich zusammen mit Titania und Hippolyta auf den Stufen nieder. Der Herzog selbst blieb stehen, alle anderen versammelten sich unten vor der Treppe, weiteres Volk strömte im Vordergrund hinzu und verneigte sich vor der göttlichen Erscheinung, die ihnen huldvoll lächelnd mit einer grazilen Armebewegung gebot, sich wieder aufzurichten..  
  
Es folgte die salbungsvolle Ansprache des Eros, die wir vorhin in der Tonkabine gehört hatten und noch einiges mehr an Text im gleichen Stil, wobei der Liebesgott lobende Worte für das weise und großmütige Opfer des Oberon fand. (Naja, ich weiß ja nicht! Er hat sein gesamtes Volk zu Sterblichen gemacht, ohne vorher jemanden zu fragen! Wenigstens bei seiner Frau hätte er sich mal erkundigen können, ob sie das für eine gute Idee hält!) Theseus‘ verkündete die Freilassung seiner Zwangsverlobten, die fortan eine seinem Stadtstaat verbündete Herrscherin sein sollte, und setzte die Handwerker als seine Berater ein. Außerdem verfügte er, dass nach seinem Tod oder seiner Abdankung, die Demokratie ausgerufen werde und seine Kronjuwelen für die Versorgung der Ärmsten im Lande gespendet werden sollten.  
  
Dann erhob sich Geraldine würdevoll für die Massentrauung. Sie machte ihre Sache ausgezeichnet. Sehr weihevoll, aber mit herzlichem Lächeln und viel Grazie.  
Die Paare lösten sich nach und nach aus der Menge und schritten über den roten Teppich zum Thron empor, um später abwechselnd zur Rechten und zur Linken beiseite zu treten und für die nächsten Liebenden Platz zu machen.  
Titania und Oberon behängten alle frisch Vermählten mit regenbogenfarbigen Hawaiiketten.  
Und natürlich erklang dazu Mendelssohns Hochzeitsmarsch, der ja aus einer Bühnenmusik für Shakespeares Stück stammte – auch wenn die so knapp 250 Jahre jünger sein mochte. Die Sage von den Kugelmenschen aus Platons Symposion trug Geraldine dann aber doch wieder auf dem Thron sitzend vor, was sehr hoheitsvoll wirkte.  
  
  
"Lass uns hier verschwinden...", raunte mir Sherlock zu.  
Zögernd stimmte ich zu. Das war unhöflich – aber ich hatte auch keine Lust, mir nochmals von über vierzig Leuten sagen zu lassen, wie leid es ihnen täte, so viele Hände zu schütteln und mindestens zwanzig Mal gefragt zu werden, ob wir nicht doch morgen kommen wollten.  
  
Wir mogelten uns also in dem allgemeinen Trubel nach draußen. Sherlock hatte die prall gefüllte Arzttasche bereits heruntergeholt und griffbereit im ersten Stock versteckt.  
  
"Wenn ich früher gesehen hätte, wie überzeugend Allan Theaterspielen kann, wäre ich vielleicht gleich misstrauisch geworden!" sagte ich zu Sherlock, während wir zur Haltestelle  
Highams Park liefen.   
"Ich sagte dir ja: Ich hab's ihm auch abgekauft!" gab dieser zurück.  
Als die Overground Richtung Liverpool Street kam, war es schon 16: Uhr 44! Wir stiegen ein und fanden glücklicherweise auch gleich Sitzplätze. Erleichtert ließ ich mich nieder.  
  
"Nur zwei Haltestellen, also halt dich besser wach", brummte Sherlock. "Ich kann versuchen, uns ein Taxi nach Walthamstow Central zu bestellen. Wir müssen sonst nochmal umsteigen..."  
"Ich weiß", seufzte ich, "aber dann dauert es noch länger..."  
Ich musste an meine Herfahrt am Vortag denken, an die Blicke, die ich auf mich gezogen hatte..., an das kleine Mädchen, das mir gesagt hätte, ich sähe schön aus.  
"Mann, habe ich das wirklich mit mir machen lassen...?" murmelte ich.  
Ein unterdrücktes Schmunzeln zuckte um Sherlocks Mundwinkel. Er holte sein iPhone hervor, spielte ein wenig damit herum und hielt es mir dann unter die Nase.  
"Boah...", ich wandte mich ab – aber dann musste ich doch kichern. Sherlock und ich als Weiber verkleidet!  
"Wenn du das wirklich aufheben musst, dann versteck es bitte gut! Schlimm genug, dass es jetzt alle möglichen Peers haben und weiter verschicken können...!"  
Sherlock warf noch einen Blick darauf und steckte das Smartphone dann ein.  
„Goldfinger, hm? Das ist also auch ein James Bond-Film. Der Titel erinnert mich an König Midas.  
„Tatsächlich wird der sogar im Titelsong erwähnt. Ist noch einer von den ersten Filmen. Mit Sean Connery. Der Bösewicht in diesem Film heißt Auric Goldfinger.“  
„Auric? Na, das ist ja goldig!“ spottete Sherlock.  
„Er hat einen Gold-Tick. Nicht nur, dass er mit den Unmengen Gold, die er auf allerlei Arten ergaunert, die Weltwirtschaft gefährdet, er hat da auch sonst einen Spleen. Eine seiner Handlangerinnen – ich glaube, sie heißt Jill, kiebitzt für ihn beim Kartenspeil, so dass er die anderen Abzockt, aber Bond merkt das und macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Anschließend verbringt er die Nacht mit Jill. Zur Strafe lässt Goldfinger sie komplett mit Goldfarbe überziehen, so dass sie erstickt. Eine legendäre Szene, als Bond sie so auffindet. Eine nackte, goldene Frau in seinem Hotelbett! Viele Sagen, das sei nach wie vor der beste Bond aller Zeiten. Also zumindest ist er – wie soll ich sagen, der vielleicht fantastischste, mit diesem cleveren aber auch irren Bösewicht, wie er Bond bedroht und schließlich umbringen will…“  
„Hm…, das klingt vertraut…“, grinste Sherlock nachdenklich.  
„Hmmmja…“, gestand ich etwas unbehaglich. „Klingt ein bisschen nach jemandem, den wir kennen… Auch wenn es optisch so gar nicht hinkommt…   
Ich kriege das nicht mehr so alles zusammen…– Ah, richtig: Er hat vor – aber darauf muss Bond ja erstmal kommen –, alles Gold, das in Fort Knox gelagert ist, radioaktiv zu verseuchen. So dass er dann fast alles berührbare Gold der Welt besitzen wird.“  
„…Fort Knox…“, murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich.  
„Du sagtest mal, mein Laptop – also – wegen des Kennworts – wäre nicht gerade Fort Knox…“, half ich ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich das sagte, ich lösche unwichtige Informationen, aber ich bin nicht senil!“  
„Oh, zur Hölle, nein, Sherlock, natürlich nicht!“ beteuerte ich. „Vielleicht hätten wir uns den ansehen sollen. Übrigens bekommt Bond auch Unterstützung von einem Kollegen von der CIA, einem Felix Leitner, der dann noch öfter auftaucht. Als wir Golden Eye schauten, dachte ich zuerst, dieser 006, Alec sollte mal wieder Felix sein…“  
„Kein Bedarf.  
Aber danke.“  
„Naja…, können wir immer noch überlegen, falls du dich mal wieder sehr langweilen solltest…“  
  
Ich versuchte, mir gegenüber in der Zeitung zu lesen, die sich der Anzugträger vors Gesicht hielt, aber es wurde mir jetzt rasch zu anstrengend.  
  
"Umsteigen", mahnte Sherlock lakonisch und griff nach der Arzttasche.   
   
Wir wechselten in die Victoria Line Richtung Brixton.  
  
"Neun Haltestellen."  
"Ob sie das Haus inzwischen abgerissen haben…?" fragte ich versonnen.  
"Das in Lauriston Gardens? Anzunehmen...", gab Sherlock nachdenklich zurück.  
"War das einzige Mal, dass ich überhaupt in Brixton war. Kannte mich überhaupt nicht aus, dort..."  
Sherlock seufzte: "Tut mir leid, John..."  
"Was? Oh, nein, das sollte kein Vorwurf sein", widersprach ich rasch. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Es ist bloß so, dass ich das früher nur als Endhaltestellte kannte – ich hab nichts damit verbunden, war nie dort. Ich meine, so ist das eben, man kann 100 Jahre in London leben – oder bloß halb so lange, in einer Stadt, die nicht mal ein Zehntel so groß ist…, aber an manche Orte gelangt man nie, passiert einfach nicht.  
Aber seit damals ist es in meiner Erinnerung der Ort, an dem alles anfing… – abgesehen von unserem Zuhause...und vom Bart's – aber das kannte ich ja schon..."  
"Sollen wir schon mal was bestellen? Zum Dinner?"  
"Wenn du hungrig bist..."  
"Du bist zu müde. Ich kann warten."  
"Danke, ich muss mich wirklich erst noch ein zwei Stunden hinlegen, fürchte ich..."  
"Sollten wir nicht doch die nächste Notaufnahme ansteuern?"  
"Nein, wirklich nicht – aber lieb, dass du fragst. Ich brauche wirklich bloß Ruhe…"  
Sherlock nickte und versank in Schweigen.  
Was für ein verrückter Fall...zuerst ein Fake, dann das Nachspiel dieses gescheiterten Mordanschlags und zuletzt dieser Beinahe-Selbstmord...! musste ich denken.  
  
Irgendwann sah ich Sherlock an. Er wirkte mal wieder reichlich abwesend, aber das kannte ich ja. Nur fiel mir auf, dass sein Gesicht ein wenig verkrampft schien.  
Er hatte Mrs Demirels Plan sehr ernst genommen...  
War es denkbar, dass diese Geschichte böse Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hatte?  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was hinter Mycrofts kryptischer Bemerkung über Mummy Holmes eigentlich steckte...!  
   
"Sherlock...? Bist du okay...?" fragte ich leise – und bereute es sofort. Falls da wirklich etwas war, sollte ich damit warten, bis wir zuhause angekommen waren.  
"Hm? Was...? Ja, alles okay..., nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen..."  
"Du hast zu wenig zu dir genommen – und etwas Schlaf fehlt dir auch", stellte ich fest.  
   
  
  
"John? John, wir müssen hier raus", weckte mich Sherlocks vertrauliches Brummen.  
Ich war noch nicht ganz da, als er mich am Arm packte und aus dem Sitz zog.   
"Oxford Circus, jetzt hast du's bald geschafft..."  
Ich stolperte neben ihm her. Wenigstens liegen Victoria southbound und Bakerloo northbound auf einer Ebene.  
"Musst du erst noch Kaffee tanken, oder wird's gehen?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Neinein! Aber lass bloß nicht zu, dass ich wieder einschlafe! Ehe wir zuhause sind, mein' ich..."  
Um 17:17 stiegen wir in die Bakerloo Richtung Stonebridge Park, es gab keine Sitzplätze, aber die Fahrt würde ja auch keine fünf Minuten dauern. Trotzdem klammerte ich mich verstohlen an eine der Stangen und die Linkskurve, nach deren erstem Drittel diese Linie am Regent's Park anhält, machte mir etwas zu schaffen. Ich ließ erst los, als wir an der Baker Street Station gestoppt hatten. Sherlock sah sich mehrfach nach mir um und schob mich schließlich vor sich auf die Rolltreppe und gab ich mir Mühe, die Stufe richtig zu treffen.  
Eigentlich müsste ich meine Oyster-Card dringend mal "füttern", dachte ich.  
Aber dazu hatte ich jetzt natürlich überhaupt keine Lust...!  
  
Schon der Anblick der Park View Resince schräg rechts gegenüber, als wir die Station verließen, weckte heimatliche Gefühle in mir – auch wenn sie mich immer noch an die Sache mit dem Granatwerfer erinnerte.  
Sherlock sah sich um, ehe wir die Straße überquerten, er lief langsamer als gewöhnlich, darauf bedacht, mich nicht versehentlich abzuhängen.  
Kurz vor halb sechs öffnete er unsere Haustür und schob mich in den Windfang. Er stand offen – ebenso die Tür zu Mrs Hudsons Wohnung.  
"Oh, da sind Sie ja endlich!" rief sie aus, während sie in erstaunlichem Tempo auf uns zu eilte. "Ist denn alles in Ord- – John! Was hat man denn mit Ihnen schon wieder angestellt?!" unterbrach sie sich.  
"Nur eine Beule, Mrs Hudson...", beruhigte ich sie.  
"Sie sagen das, als würde es sich um einen Pickel handeln!" schimpfte sie. "Wissen Sie denn, dass die Polizei letzte Nach das Haus überwacht hat, weil sie glaubten, Sie wären zuhause? Die haben mich mitten in der Nacht rausgeklingelt und gefragt, wo Sie wären!"  
"Das tut mir leid...", sagte ich.  
"Naja, ich hatte Sie ja mit Allan gesehen, also haben wir bei Mrs Turner nachgefragt. Donalds Mutter und Schwester sind zu Besuch, wussten Sie das? Sie wollen sich morgen die Parade ansehen! Deshalb konnten wir dem netten… wie sagt man…? Zivilfahnder, ja – also, wir konnten ihm Auskunft geben." sprudelte sie hervor. "Seltsamerweise hat mich eine halbe Stunde später dieser reizende DI Lestrade angerufen und sich auch nochmal nach Ihnen erkundigt…"  
  
Oh, nein…! – ich hätte jetzt versuchen sollen, Sherlock zu stoppen, aber ich war selbst zu sehr vor den Kopf geschlagen – naja, das war ich ja im buchstäblichen Sinne auch schon…  
   
"Aha, das erklärt einiges. Und dieser erste...Polizist, hat er sich ausgewiesen?" erkundigte sich Sherlock trocken, noch sehr zurückhaltend – aber irgendwie lauernd.  
"Ehm..., n-nein...", gab unsere Vermieterin zu und zog besorgt die Brauen zusammen.  
  
Sherlock holte tief Luft, richtete sich dabei zu voller Größe auf, legte den Kopf zurück und rollte die Augen, dann sah er auf sie herunter, legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern und sagte leise aber eindringlich: "Mrs Hudson! Wenn jemand sagt, er sei von der Polizei und sich nicht ausweist, obwohl ihm klar sein muss, dass Sie ihn nicht kennen und wenn er obendrein in Zivil ist – dann ist es wahrscheinlich ein Betrüger! Also seien Sie in Zukunft bitte vorsichtig!"  
"Oh...!" hauchte sie entsetzt. "Oh, ich habe Sie doch hoffentlich nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht...?!"  
"Aber nein!" widersprach ich rasch. "Wir sind nur um Ihre – "  
"Sollte so etwas wieder passieren: Lassen Sie sich Ihr Misstrauen nicht anmerken, prägen Sie sich sein Aussehen ein! Geben Sie irgendeine falsche Auskunft und alarmieren Sie uns umgehend! Und falls Sie uns dann nicht erreichen sollten, rufen Sie die Polizei und melden Sie den Vorfall! – Aber sagen Sie denen nicht, wo wir wirklich hingegangen sind. Falls Sie es denn wissen. – Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
Sie nickte entsetzt.  
"Iiich stelle mich dumm und danach rufe ich erst Sie an und dann sage ich der Polizei, dass sich bei mir jemand als einer von ihnen vorgestellt, aber nicht ausgewiesen hat..."  
„Und?“  
„Ich…bin nicht sicher… Soll ich der richtigen Polizei denn wirklich nicht sagen, wo Sie hinwollten…? Ach dann nicht, wenn Sie schon eine Weile – naja… überfällig sind…?“  
„Na, schön…, sollten wir tatsächlich beide mehr als 36 Stunden unauffindbar sein, ohne dass wir uns vorher bei Ihnen abgemeldet haben – ABER NUR DANN! …melden Sie es.  
„Klar…, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie undercover sind, sich nicht melden können – das wäre was anderes…!“ versicherte sie sichtlich beunruhigt.  
Er ließ sie los. "Gut!" Dazu nickte er gewichtig.  
  
Unsere arme, kleine Mrs Hudson sah zerknirscht zwischen Sherlock und mir hin und her.  
"Ist ja nichts passiert. Und die Beule habe ich mir vorher schon eingehandelt!" versicherte ich ihr und umarmte sie kurz. Doch sie machte gleich darauf auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung.  
  
"Musstest du ihr gleich Angst machen?" beschwerte ich mich.  
"Davon hat sie offensichtlich nicht genug, sonst wäre sie vorsichtiger!" brummte Sherlock, bereits auf der Treppe.   
Tja, leider hatte er damit nicht ganz unrecht...!  
Ich stapfte müde hinter ihm her – auf dem Treppenabsatz stoppte ich verdutzt, denn da stand er wieder vor mir und ließ mich wortlos vorbei.  
"Es geht schon, Sherlock, danke...", sagte ich lächelnd.  
Ihm war wieder eingefallen, dass ich gerade in keiner guten Verfassung war, und er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich die Wohnung ohne einen weiteren Unfall erreichte.   
Ich nahm die Abkürzung durch die seitliche Küchentür und begab mich ohne Umschweife ins Bett, streifte nur die Schuhe ab und kuschelte mich erleichtert seufzend in das warme Nest.  
  
…Nester sind keine Vogelbetten! Ich hab nicht vor, Eier zu legen…!  
  
Hallo, Frank! grinste ich ins Kissen.   
Das war das erste Mal, dass sich Sherlocks Cousin in meinem Kopf zu Wort meldete.   
  
Nein, du störst überhaupt nicht. Und ich hoffe, es geht dir besser und es läuft noch mit deinem "Täubchen"...  
  
Doch, ich mochte ihn…  
  
…Ich könnte ihn ja mal anrufen...  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte ich im Halbschlaf noch gedämpftes Klirren und Klappern aus der Küche, dazu Stimmen. Anscheinend hatte uns Mrs Hudson etwas zum verspäteten Tee heraufgebracht, die Gute.  
  
Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich vollends einschlief, war dann wohl sowas wie:  
  
  
…okay..., dann ist er zumindest selbst schuld, wenn er inzwischen verhungert...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
   
Falls es euch interessiert, hier noch eine zeitraubende Kleinigkeit, mit der ich mich vor einigen Wochen auch noch herumgeschlagen habe. Es ist weder ein Meta noch wirklich eine Überlegung zum Fortgang der Handlung...  
   
  
  
  
  
 ** _Wieso ich mir vier Tage lang überlegte, ob John jetzt dringend zu seinem Geburtstag einladen müsste_**  
 ** _– und wieso ich mich nun doch dagegen entschieden habe._**  
  
  
Sorry, wegen des Titels!  
  
  
Vielleicht seid ihr ja am 7.7. auch über den "Fakt" gestolpert, dass das Watsons Geburtstag sein soll.  
Ich hatte schon vor knapp vier Jahren mal gegooglet, ob es dazu Theorien gibt und damals komischerweise nichts gefunden.  
Jetzt schon.  
Überzeugt bin ich aber genauso wenig wie von manchen anderen Theorien.  
  
Also, welche Hinweise haben wir? Bei Doyle selbst findet sich natürlich nichts Konkretes. Baring-Gould ist zwar für mich nicht unbedingt eine Autorität, was seine wilden Theorien angeht, aber Mofftiss haben für Sherlock den 6. Januar als Geburtsdatum übernommen, wie man auf dem Grabstein sieht (wobei das in den Filmen zwar nicht zu erkennen ist, sondern nur auf Fotos, die gemacht wurden, als man das Requisit aus dem Fundus holte. Seltsam ist aber, dass das genaue Todesdatum fehlt. Sie haben so vieles von Anfang an genau geplant, aber die Chronologie ist eine Katastrophe. Irreführung? Oder Schlamperei? Aber ich schweife ab.)  
Der zweite "Fakt", den sie von B-G übernommen haben, sind die zusätzlichen Vornamen. Für den William mag es ja noch ein Argument geben, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Sherlock in dem Fall ein Nachname sein soll, weil er nicht zum Aussehen passt, aber Scott leuchtet mir überhaupt nicht ein. Wieso dann nicht William Sherlock WALTER Scott Holmes? (Denn B-G‘s Theorie zufolge war SHs Dad ein Fan von William Sherlock, während die Mutter gerne Sir Walter Scott las – keine Ahnung, wieso…, auch wenn man einiges von Scott als historische Krimis bezeichnen könnte…) Aber, na gut: Mofftiss brauchten jedenfalls für den Schluss von HLV mindestens einen weiteren Vornamen für Sherlock, also wieso nicht einen bereits bestehenden Vorschlag hernehmen.  
Andererseits haben sie sich mindestens in einem Punkt nicht um B-Gs Spekulationen geschert, denn auf Mummy Holmes' Buch steht M.-L. Holmes, B-G zufolge heißt sie Violet, mit der völlig unsinnigen Begründung, dass so viele Klientinnen Violet heißen und Holmes diesen Damen noch vergleichsweise wohlwollend begegnet. (Damit hat sie hier dieselben Initialen wie Martha Louise Hudson.)  
  
Fragt sich also, ob sie bezüglich des Geburtstages von John B-G folgen, oder was sie sonst machen werden – falls das überhaupt jemals wieder Thema wird!  
  
Zur Debatte stehen 7. Juli, 7. August und 31. März  
In Johns Blog und den Filmen findet sich außer in Zusammenhang mit Many Happy Returns kein Hinweis auf Johns Geburtstag.  
Wir wissen aus dem Zeitungsartikel "Sherlock & John: Blogger Detectives", dass er zur der Zeit 37 war. Der Artikel muss vor dem 12. August erschienen sein. Aber wie gesagt, das Jahr stimmt nicht überein.  
  
Es wurde nach der Ausstrahlung von MHR überlegt, ob Greg John besucht, weil dieser eben in diesen Tagen erneut Geburtstag hat, aber darauf deutet nichts hin und, wie sich dann in TEH herausstellt liegt es wohl eher am sich nähernden zweiten Jahrestag von Sherlocks "Tod", der in den Filmen im Herbst war, laut Blog aber im Spätfrühling (Eintrag vom zweiten 16. Juni).  
Über die Gästeliste erfahren wir folgendes:   
"A bunch of us went to this restaurant in Soho. It was great, actually. Everyone was there. Mike, Harry, Greg, Mrs Hudson, the usual suspects. Except Sherlock."  
Bill Murray erwähnt er hier nicht, doch ich fürchte, Joe Lidster hatte ihn, als er an den Einträgen im Vorfeld der Ausstrahlung von S3, d.h. von A New Beginning bis Many Happy Returns dran war, einfach gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm gehabt. Erst später baut er ihn wieder ein. Aber – und das ist natürlich gravierender! – auch von Molly ist nicht die Rede. Kann es sein, dass sie Sherlock nicht treffen wollte? Das würde dafür sprechen, dass dieser Geburtstag erst im zweiten Jahr von Sherlocks und Johns Bekanntschaft gefeiert wurde, nach dem Fiasko auf der Weihnachtsfeier. Aber das muss nichts heißen. Es kann ebenso gut umgekehrt sein. Weil Sherlock der Einladung ins Restaurant nicht gefolgt ist, soll die Weihnachtsfeier zuhause stattfinden. Aber ich denke, John hätte Molly eingeladen. Wenn Greg, dann auch Molly. Beide auch in Sherlocks Interesse, mit ihnen hätte er noch am Ehesten Gesprächsthemen gefunden. Es sind alle gekommen außer Sherlock. Man sollte also davon ausgehen, dass Molly da war.  
Das spricht schon mal gegen den 7. August, denn als sich Molly zwei Tage nach dem Post vom 12. August mit einem Kommentar meldet, reagiert John mit dieser Anfrage:   
"You okay, Molly? Haven't heard from you in a while."   
Das würde er kaum tun, wenn er sie bloß eine Woche zuvor gesehen hat. Außerdem scheint Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr trocken zu sein. (BRAILLIAN!!! Harry Watson 12 August 23:59) Hätte John sie ein Lokal eingeladen, wenn sie gerade mal wieder trank? Oder hat sie die Expo am 7. August doch nicht ausgehalten und bald danach wieder angefangen?  
Am 2. Mai reagiert Harry auf Johns Post vom 1. und fragt:   
"Did you get my text this morning? Harry Watson 02 May 13:46",   
John darauf: "Yeah, sorry, Sherlock nicked my phone. Really proud of you. Please keep it up."  
Ich kann das nur so verstehen, dass sie ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass sie es geschafft hat, eine Weile nichts zu trinken. Er bedankt sich aber nicht und macht auch sonst keine Bemerkung, die irgendwie darauf schließen ließe, dass Harry ihm gratuliert hätte – im Gegenteil: John hat Harry zu einem Erfolg beglückwünscht, das spricht gegen den 31. März oder 1. April als Geburtstag, den John dann auch erst ein Jahr nach TGG hätte termingerecht feiern können. Aber wieso hätte er, wenn Sherlock zu Beginn von sowohl TBB als auch TGG keinen Fall hat, nicht auch im ersten Jahr geplant haben, seinen Geburtstag zu feiern?  
An der Weihnachtseinladung erfahren wir, dass John glaubt, Harry wäre derzeit trocken, Sherlock ist anderer Ansicht.  
  
Es ist nur von einer einzigen Geburtstagsfeier die Rede. Heißt das, John hatte in der ersten Phase mit Sherlock (von ASiP bis TRBF) nur einmal Geburtstag? Also liegt dieses Datum zwischen Mitte Juni (oder Ende September in TRBF) und Ende Januar? Oder liegt es daran, dass beim ersten Mal oder bei der zweiten Gelegenheit etwas dazwischen kam – oder er es kein zweites Mal versucht hat (Grund dafür könnte natürlich auch sein, dass sich die Situation mit Moriarty gerade zuspitzte)?   
Das bringt uns also auch nicht weiter.  
  
Von allen wilden Spekulationen, die mir von B-G bekannt sind (und das immer nur aus zweiter Hand, weil sich niemand die Mühe macht, anständig zu zitieren), erscheint mir die zum 7. 7. noch am schlüssigsten. Im 1. Kapitel von SIGN hat Watson schon zum Lunch einen schweren französischen Rotwein (Beaume) zur Feier des Tages getrunken. Das geht ein bisschen unter, da die Szene von seiner Aufregung über Holmes‘ stark angestiegenen Drogen-Konsum einerseits und von der nicht minder legendären Taschenuhr-Deduktion andererseits dominiert wird. Außerdem hat ACD vergessen, wo er Watson verwundet hat. Alles "Infos" die viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als ein Glas Wein zur Feier des Tages bereits zum Lunch. Durch die merkwürdige Nachricht, die Mary Morstan erhalten hat, erfahren wir im 2. Kapitel, dass es der 7. Juli sein muss (Poststempel). Damals wurden Briefe tatsächlich mehrmals täglich ausgeliefert, so dass das Versanddatum durchaus auch das Empfangsdatum sein kann, auch wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich betont, dass es der Poststempel von heute ist. Es wird behauptet, B-G habe sich später gegen den 7. 7. entschieden, weil das ACDs Todestag ist. –   
Daher habe ich nun gegrübelt, ob John in NfdB im nächsten Kapitel beim Blick aufs Datum siedendheiß einfallen sollte, dass er in sechs Tagen Geburtstag hat, und dass er deshalb kurzentschlossen anfängt, Leute einzuladen…  
  
Dass John seinen Geburtstag womöglich schon länger nicht mehr gefeiert hat (irgendwie scheint mir das so, angesichts des Posts zu MHR), könnte nicht nur an seinem Militäreinsatz, sondern auch an den Terroranschlägen vom 7. 7. (2005) liegen.  
  
   
Aber ich habe damit folgende Probleme:  
  
1\. Wenn John jetzt 37 wird und Harry noch Ende Januar 36 war, dann müssen sie Zwillinge sein. (Bei 7. 8. natürlich auch.)   
(Could it be twins?!)   
Allerdings haben wir die eine Info aus einem der Filme (auch wenn der Zeitungsausschnitt dann auch ins Internet gestellt wurde: Da sieht man ja das Jahr nicht!) und die andere aus dem Blog. Und sie sind sich ja nicht mal über Sherlocks "Todestag" einig, der darüber hinaus auch noch in beiden Fällen vom Originalkanon abweicht (4. Mai!). –   
Wenn sie Zwillinge sind und sich nie gut vertragen haben, wie John in ASiP nach der Handy-Deduktion sagt, könnten John die Geburtstage in der Kinder- und Jugendzeit ein Graus gewesen sein. Das wäre natürlich kein Grund, später nicht getrennt zu feiern.  
  
(Bei ACD war Henry älter als John. Was ein wenig seltsam ist: Watson sagt in SIGN   
"Now, I have here a watch which has recently come into my possession…"   
Das ist 1888. Doch er erwähnt in der Einleitung von STUD bereits, dass er keine Verwandten mehr hat. Das ist sieben Jahre her! Unter "recently" stelle ich mir was anderes vor. Und wenn Watson hier bloß so tut, als hätte die Uhr keine große Bedeutung für ihn – weshalb regt er sich dann über Holmes' Deduktionen bezüglich Trinksucht und wiederholter Geldnot so auf...? Oder war ihm doch gleich klar, dass er Holmes nicht täuschen kann, was den Besitzer der Taschenuhr angeht…?)  
  
2\. Wir kennen Harry noch nicht und ich könnte mir natürlich was aus den Fingern saugen, aber das muss ich dann irgendwann wahrscheinlich wieder umkrempeln, wenn sie doch noch auftaucht.   
(Ich denke nicht, dass es die "Lady in red" ist. Sian Brooke wäre einfach 6,7 Jahre zu jung und Harry darf eher etwas verbrauchter aussehen als Anfang Vierzig.)  
  
3\. Es ist auch nicht klar, ob Sherlock John diesen unsäglichen Essay denn zu diesem bewussten Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Aus der Minisode geht ja hervor, dass er bereits eine Reaktion darauf hat, denn er ist sich inzwischen darüber im Klaren, dass das wohl doch keine so gute Geschenkidee gewesen ist, also war das vielleicht zu einer früheren Gelegenheit. Weihnachten würde passen, denn zu der Zeit steht er in Bezug auf Molly auf ähnliche Weise auf der Leitung.  
  
  
Um es mit Holmes zu sagen: Ich habe zu wenige Daten!  
  
  
Ich hatte früher auch mal überlegt, ob uns Namenstage, also für Johannes oder Jakob(us) (Hamish) weiterhelfen könnten, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Gegen den 27. 12. spricht sogar etwas, denn einmal besucht Watson an diesem Datum Holmes – nicht umgekehrt.  
Wenn ich mir nach dem 8. 9. 2012 nochmal rechtzeitig Gedanken zu dem Thema gemacht (und damals erneut nichts im Web gefunden) hätte, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich für den 22. Mai entschieden, ACDs Geburtstag…  
  
  
Der langen Rede kurzer Unsinn: Ich werde in NfdB den 7. 7. wohl doch verstreichen lassen, ohne dass John feiert. Übrigens ist er nach meiner Chronologie ein Donnerstag..."  
   
  
Tja…  
Wenn du tatsächlich bis hier gelesen haben solltest, dann vielen Dank für deine Geduld!  
  



	274. ...or...pride comes after a fail...?

  
  
  
  
  
Entspannt, immer noch müde und mit leichten Kopf- und Nackenschmerzen fand ich mich im Bett wieder…meiner Hälfte von Sherlocks Bett.   
  
Die Generalprobe, der verhinderte Selbstmord…die Nacht im Knast…  
…und Angst…, entsetzliche Angst um Sherlock…  
  
Noch immer hielt ich meine Augen geschlossen, wollte mich da jetzt nicht wieder reinziehen lassen, …wollte wieder einschlafen…  
  
Scheiße, es ist dunkel…!  
  
So lange hatte ich doch gar nicht schlafen wollen!  
  
Hastig setzte ich mich auf, was ich sofort damit bezahlen musste, dass die Matratze für ein paar Momente, wie ein Floß auf dem Wasser zu schaukeln schien.  
Das Bett neben mir war leer, aber Sherlock war zweifellos da gewesen, hatte sich auch etwas Erholung gegönnt. Auch er war während dieser Standpauke ziemlich fertig mit den Nerven gewesen.  
  
…und Geraldines Geschichte…?  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf Sherlocks Wecker: 02:37…  
  
Oh, nein…!  
Ich hab das Dinner buchstäblich total verpennt!   
Gleich bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen: Hoffentlich hatte Sherlock wenigstens ein bisschen was gegessen…!  
  
Als ich meine Nachttischlampe anknipsen wollte, hätte ich fast etwas von der Ablage gefegt, was sich dort nicht befinden hätte befinden sollen. Ich ertastete den Knopf.  
Blinzelnd erkannte ich noch unscharf, Schmerz- und Schlaftabletten und ein Post-it.  
Noch konnte ich es nicht lesen, es war zu verschwommen.  
  
Vorsichtig drehte ich mich zur Seite, setzte die Füße auf den Boden, rieb mir die Augen, den Nacken und zuckte zurück, als ich mir die Schläfen massieren wollte:   
Aaatsch…  
Richtig, die Beule…  
  
Sherlock hatte sogar vorgeschlagen gehabt, mich in die nächste Notaufnahme zu bringen…!   
Ich muss doch recht elend ausgesehen haben…  
  
„Lass dir Zeit. Keine Sorge, ich hab mich um unser Dinner gekümmert. SH“ konnte ich jetzt auf dem Post it entziffern.  
  
„Okay…“, murmelte ich und beschloss, ein paar Aspirin einzuwerfen und mit dem bereitstehenden Wasser runterzuspülen.  
  
In meinem Rücken öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
„Hallo, Sherlock…, tut mir leid, ich hätte mir den Wecker stellen sollen…“, nuschelte ich rasch mit noch verschlafener, rauer Stimme.  
Sherlock war um das Bett herumgekommen, einen Moment stehengeblieben und setzte sich nun neben mich.  
„So ein Quatsch! Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass du Ruhe gebraucht hast!“ versetzte er in grobem Ton, aber ziemlich leise, um mich zu schonen. In Wahrheit war das natürlich sehr fürsorglich gemeint und brachte mich zum Lächeln.  
„Du hast beinahe acht volle Stunden geschlafen und du siehst immer noch erschöpft aus. Vorhin warst du nahe dran, über deine eigenen Füße zu stolpern!“  
Es klang immer noch, als wäre er ärgerlich.   
„Fühlst du dich besser?“ erkundigte er sich schließlich doch ein wenig bedauernd und besorgt, wobei sein Blick zwischen meinen Augen und der Beule hin- und hersprang.  
„Geht wieder, danke…  
Was meinst du mit, du hast dich um das Dinner gekümmert?“ erkundigte ich mich, um das nicht weiter spezifizieren zu müssen.  
„Dass ich noch rechtzeitig bevor seine Küche schließt, was bei Angelo bestellt habe, was wir aufwärmen können.“  
„Okay…, hast du etwas gegessen, inzwischen?“  
„Jawoll, Herr Oberstabsarzt!  
Ich hab dich beobachtet, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist…, gegessen, Zähne geputzt, …geschlafen…   
Auch ausreichend getrunken, denke ich…  
Sogar auf eine SMS hin, Mycroft zurückgerufen – und ihn damit aus dem Schlaf geklingelt…“, setzte er dann ein wenig boshaft hinzu.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast Appetit…“  
„Bin noch nicht richtig wach…“, gab ich zu.  
Die Aussicht, mich jetzt vor den Herd stellen zu müssen, und darauf zu warten, dass irgendwelche Pasta erneut zu köcheln begann, gefiel mir nicht besonders.  
  
„Als graduierter Chemiker, sollte es mir gelingen eine Masse bis zum Siedepunkt der flüssigen Komponente zu erhitzen“, erklärte Sherlock spöttisch – so als wollte er mich warnen: Komm bloß nicht drauf, mir zu sagen, ich sei nett!  
„Also, hübsch sachte, John, – keine weiteren Unfälle!“  
Damit stand er abrupt auf, sodass das Bett heftig zurückfederte und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Was war das denn? fragte ich mich in Gedanken.  
  
Anscheinend war er immer noch verstört wegen unseres letzten – oder eher drittletzten! – Abenteuers und konnte die Sorge um mich immer noch nicht ganz abschütteln. Das störte ihn gewaltig. Und das versuchte er jetzt irgendwie unter einen Hut zu bekommen.   
Armer Kerl…  
  
Ich raffte mich auf und tastete mich ins Bad, wo mich mein Spiegelbild kritisch zu mustern schien.  
Es sah alt aus, beinahe grau, zerknittert und die Beule schillerte jetzt in Blau- und Violetttönen…  
  
„Ich hatte schon Leichen auf dem Tisch, die besser aussahen als du! – Oh, tut mir leid…!“ sagte Mollys Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das war seltsam…  
Aber auch irgendwie…ganz Molly…  
  
Jetzt brauchte ich erst einmal eine Dusche. Wenigstens kurz.  
  
Als ich in Pyjama und Bademantel die Küchentür öffnete, hörte ich so ein Dauerfauchen wie von – ?!  
  
Auf dem Küchentisch stand der Bunsenbrenner, tat, was Bunsenbrenner so tun – und zwar unter einem dreibeinigen Gestell mit einem Kochtopf darauf!  
Sherlock, mit seiner Chemikerschutzbrille auf der Nase, nahm gerade den Deckel herunter und rührte mit einem Glasstab um, als hätte er eine sehr aggressive Säure vor sich.  
Ich blieb völlig verdutzt stehen – und dann musste ich lachen.  
  
„Was? Was ist so witzig?!“ fragte das Genie verstimmt.  
„Sherlock…! Wie-, wieso gehst du denn nicht an den Herd…?! – Warte…!“ Ich eilte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, holte rasch mein Handy und fotografierte ihn.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst…?!“ brummte Sherlock.  
Ich warf grinsend einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Ja, der Tisch war frei genug für uns.  
  
Dann öffnete ich eine Schublade –   
„Woah…!“  
– und schob sie erstmal wieder zu.  
Die Disneyprinzen von der schwulen Hochzeitstorte…!  
  
„Scheiße…!“ murmelte ich. Die Durchsuchung! Das musste die Polizei gesehen haben! Und sicher auch die Zuckerdecko im Müll.  
„Verflucht…!“ schimpfte ich weiter, riss den Unterschrank der Spüle auf und fischte die rosa Handschellen und das Gleitgel heraus und warf beides in den Müll.  
„Du lässt die Sektflasche, wo sie ist!“ mahnte Sherlock. „Überhaupt. Wir hätten das vielleicht mal für eine Tarnung brauchen können, oder so…“  
Ich schüttelte mich: „Das will ich nicht hoffen!“ Dieses Mal öffnete ich die richtige Schublade und nahm das Besteck für die Pasta heraus. „Und selbst für den Fall! Ich würde nichts verwenden wollen, was wir von diesen Spinnern haben!“ grollte ich.  
Schlimm genug, dass ich wusste, dass sie uns neue Stühle und den Spiegelschrank im Bad besorgt hatten – der Schrank, in dem ich mich noch vorhin gesehen hatte.  
Mist! Das war jetzt fast so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wie von Moriarty verwanzt zu sein…!  
  
„Bisschen Vino zur Pasta?“ fragte ich seufzend.  
„Warum nicht…?“ brummte Sherlock.  
Ich entkorkte einen Montepulciano und holte zwei Gläser.  
  
Als ich sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und zurück in die Küche kam, nahm Sherlock gerade die tiefen Teller aus dem Schrank und die Pastasoße brodelte.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah ich zu, wie er die Gasflamme zudrehte und befüllte die Teller.  
  
„Es war Billy. Und ich habe alles genauestens kontrolliert. Und schon vor vier Stunden vorgekostet“, erklärte Sherlock unvermittelt.  
  
„Oh…“, entschlüpfte es mir leise.   
Es war Angelos Ragù dello Chef, mal wieder…   
„Gut, dass du so gewissenhaft bist…“, befand ich.  
„Du… rechnest also jederzeit mit einem Anschlag…?“  
„…ich halte es zwar für unwahrscheinlich…aber…er…  
Er ist ein …Psychopath…!“  
  
„Oh, ja, das ist er! Und…  
Bitte…  
Also…  
Wenn du dich nach dem Vorkosten …merkwürdig gefühlt hättest…  
Ich hoffe, du hättest mich sofort geweckt! – Lieber ein Fehlalarm als – du weißt schon… Ich hab damals gedacht, dass das …einfach Panik wäre! Das war mir peinlich, ich wollte es überspielen…  
…tut mir leid, wenn ich dich jetzt daran erinnere…, okay…?“  
  
Er folgte mir mit dem unvermeidlichen Teelicht an den Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Angelo schreibt, dass er uns gerne mal wieder in sua casa sehen würde…“  
„Klar, wieso nicht…“, antwortete ich und wir setzten uns zu Tisch.  
  
„Auf richtige, anständige Morde!“ verkündete Sherlock mit Inbrunst, indem er sein Glas erhob. „Mit nachvollziehbaren, vernünftigen Motiven!“  
„Und auf ungiftige Pasta!“ setzte ich grinsend hinzu.  
(Ich hätte es jetzt nicht nochmal erwähnt, wenn er nicht sowieso gerade versichert hätte, dass mit diesem Essen alles in Ordnung war – er hatte sich damals furchtbar aufgeregt…)  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich ihn nochmal auf unsere verhinderte Selbstmörderin ansprechen wollen, weil ich mich fragte, ob ihm das nicht doch zu schaffen machte, aber nicht jetzt. Ich vermutete, dass er inzwischen weder viel gegessen noch ausreichend geschlafen hatte, dazu wirkte er mir immer noch zu angespannt und unausgeglichen.  
Wir sprachen nicht viel, wenn er mich ansah, lächelte ich aufmunternd. Nach und nach wurde er ruhiger, schaffte es endlich ein wenig locker zu lassen.  
Das spürte ich förmlich.  
  
Um viertel nach vier krochen wir nochmals ins Bett.  
  
Hoffentlich schaffen wir es, einzuschlafen, ehe die Sonne aufgeht, dachte ich noch.  
  
  
„…halt durch, John…, ich finde dich…ich finde dich…!“ nuschelte Sherlock neben mir.  
Ich hob die Lider…, überlegte, ob ich was unternehmen müsse…  
Er wirkte physisch okay…  
…wenn ich ihn schlafen ließ, würde er es unbewusst verarbeiten und vergessen; das war wohl besser…  
  
Draußen dämmerte es bereits.  
Es war eben fünf…  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, hörte ich gedämpften Radau, Trillerpfeifen und Hupen.   
  
…Boah, nee…!  
  
Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.  
Dann wurde nebenan Musik aufgedreht – aber nicht für lange, denn dann war es, als liefe eine Dixiekapelle vorbei – aber vielleicht kam es auch bloß aus der Konserve – mir doch egal. Später ein Männerchor a capella…  
  
Genervt schälte ich mich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Einerseits hätte ich nichts dagegen gehabt, den kompletten Samstag auch noch zu verschlafen…andererseits, vielleicht sollte ich zusehen, dass mein Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus nicht komplett aus dem Trott geriet.  
Als ich die Tür zur Küche öffnete, nahm der Lärm zu. Hatte Sherlock etwa ein Fenster im Wohnzimmer offen?!  
Ein Haufen Dudelsackspieler strömte offenkundig vorbei, während ich mir einen löslichen Kaffee braute.  
Ich sah mir nochmal das Foto von letzter Nacht an und musste wieder grinsen. Ich schickte es Angelo.  
  
Nächstes Jahr werde ich die Flucht ergreifen, dachte ich, ehe ich die Schiebetür erreichte.  
  
„Du hast ja tatsächlich das Fenster offen!“ schimpfte ich angewidert.  
  
Nicht nur das. Sherlock stand rechts am Fenster und spähte in die Straße hinab, sein Telefon in der einen und eine Teetasse in der anderen Hand.  
Obwohl er in Schlafsachen war, hatte er sich rasiert und frisiert und der weinrote Morgenrock verlieh ihm etwas geradezu Majestätisches.  
  
„Hast du noch nicht genug davon?“ brummte ich unwillig.  
Ich ging zum Tisch, auf dem ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck stand.   
Immerhin nichts Buntes! Ich bediente mich.  
Unschlüssig, ob ich zurück nach hinten gehen sollte, weil es hier so ungemütlich laut war, blieb ich noch stehen.  
Sherlock sah mich an: „John…“  
„Wie lange bist du schon auf?“ fragte ich.  
Er gähnte verstohlen. „Auch erst seit sich dieser tobende Lindwurm durch unsere Straße wälzt – und seit dieser Textnachricht…“  
„Von wem?“ erkundigte ich mich desinteressiert.  
„Anonymous.“  
Ich ließ fast meinen Scone fallen.  
„Du meinst – !?“  
In diesem Moment bekam auch ich eine Nachricht und legte das Gebäck zurück.  
„Hallo, Johnnyboy! Du könntest einer von Ihnen sein…“  
Ein Foto im Anhang zeigte Angehörige von Navy, Army und Air Force, jeweils in einem Pulk von ein paar Dutzend Uniformierten hintereinander, sie schienen zwei Häuser weiter die Straße rauf zu stehen und etwa von gegenüber von unserer Wohnung aus aufgenommen.  
Ich stellte den Kaffee ab und eilte zu Sherlock, der seinerseits seinen Tee auf die Kiste am Fenster stellte.  
Da waren sie! Eben marschierten sie vorbei.  
  
„Das – das ist von JETZT!“ schnappte ich. „Ist er hier?! – Komm sofort vom Fenster weg!!!“   
“Er scheint sich schräg gegenüber in die Überwachungskamera gehackt zu haben“, behauptete Sherlock gelassen.  
„Und was, wenn nicht?!“ stöhnte ich. „Sh-sherlock…!!!“ ächzte ich, als er den Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte, dann kam noch seine freie Hand hinzu und er winkte. Ich packte ihn um die Taille und zerrte ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck zurück ins Zimmer, ehe ich seinen Platz einnahm.  
„John! Komm wieder runter. Er ist nicht da!“ brummte Sherlock.  
  
Donalds Zwillingsschwester Donna stand ein Haus weiter mit weiteren Gästen der Chandlers auf dem schmalen, baufällig wirkenden Balkon und winkte mir zu, dann grinste sie übertrieben breit und deutete dabei senkrecht nach unten.  
Schnaubend zog ich mich zurück.  
  
„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf“, verlangte Sherlock augenrollend.  
„Tze…!“ Ich schob energisch das Fenster zu, schnappte mir den Scone erneut und begab mich in Sherlocks Sessel, um ein wenig fernzusehen, Nachrichten, Teletext lesen, mal sehen...  
  
…naja…, ich versuchte, mich von meiner Aufregung abzulenken…  
  
Aber der Lärm war zu groß, gerade dröhnte „In the Navy“ durch die Straße, dass nur so die Scheiben schepperten.  
Genervt holte ich mir die Zeitung. Als ich das Titelbild sah, fragte ich mich, wieso man jetzt schon mit Sambatänzerinnen vom Notting Hill Carnival aufmachte – dann begriff, ich, dass es ein Foto von der Parade im letzten Jahr war – und die Diesjährige war die 40. …  
  
„Na, Gratulation...!“ brummte ich, wechselte an den Tisch und holte mir mein Laptop.  
  
Ein wenig stöbern. Und vielleicht ein neues Passwort überlegen…, dachte ich.  
       
„…Kürzungen von Pensionen und den Budgets für Erziehung und das National Health System“ las ich und klickte die News weg.   
  
Das waren genug miese Neuigkeiten für eine ganze Woche, was denken die sich eigentlich…!?  
  
  
Wieder eine SMS.  
   
„A very good piece of work, I assure you, and a merry!” M.  
  
„Sherlock…? – Sind sie das gerade? Sind sie gerade vorm Haus?!” fragte ich alarmiert, sprang auf und eilte an das linke Fenster.  
Männer in schwarzen T-Shirts auf denen zwei pinkfarbene Birnen mit Theatermasken leuchteten, dazu Frauen in violetten T-Shirts, auf denen in Weiß eine antike Lyra-Spielerin abgebildet war, sie sonderte eine Sprechblase ab, in der sich ein pinkfarbenes Herz befand. Zwei Maultiere oder Maulesel – was auch immer – zogen einen auf antik gemachten, hölzernen Wagen, eine nach beiden Seiten offene Guckkastenbühne auf Rädern mit geöffneten rosaroten Vorhängen mit goldenen Fransen am Saum. An Bord standen einige der Darsteller in ihren Kostümen als Elfen und Athener, und tanzten ein wenig auf der Stelle. Don und Allan liefen neben dem Thespiskarren her, winkten herauf. Allan legte theatralisch seine Rechte aufs Herz und verneigte sich zerknirscht. Don wählte eine weniger pathetische Geste, dann machte Oberon und Titania auf etwas aufmerksam und auch diese winkten herauf. Das restliche Fußvolk hatte Schilder dabei und ein breites, regenbogenfarbenes Transparent mit dem Namen des Stücks.  
  
„Scheiße…“, murmelte ich ein wenig abwesend.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er ihnen etwas tun wird. Aber durch die Buchstabensalatkiller ist er darauf aufmerksam geworden, wo uns unser jüngster Fall hingeführt hat…“, erklärte Sherlock.  
„Na, ich hoffe, du hast recht! Stell dir doch mal vor, dass der mit einem der Peers zusammen sein könnte!“  
„Du glaubst er hat inzwischen wirklich ein Haustier?“ fragte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd.  
„Durchaus drin…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Warte – was? Er wird doch nicht eifersüchtig sein?! überlegte ich entgeistert.  
  
„Er will uns nur ärgern…“, knurrte Sherlock gefasst und beinahe freundlich.   
  
Nebenan wurde vom Balkon lautstark gejubelt.  
  
Neues Passwort…  
Thespiskarren?   
Nein, da kommt er drauf!   
Außerdem will ich wirklich nicht täglich an diesen Quark erinnert werden   
  
Ich grübelte eine Weile – vielleicht lag es an dem Lärm, jedenfalls kam mir keine zündende Idee.  
  
Oder sollte ich vielleicht doch die über Buchstabensalatkiller bloggen?   
Ich könnte ja den Teil mit dem Theater weglassen oder den Ort verschweigen…?  
…nein, besser nicht. Wenn dann morgen doch noch in der Zeitung steht, dass es eine Geiselnahme und Verhaftungen in diesem komischen Theater gegeben hat, wird jeder den Schluss daraus ziehen, dass wir irgendetwas mit diesen Laienspielgruppen zu tun haben.  
Ich hab von Theater erst mal genug!  
  
Aber, warte mal…!   
Wie wäre das, wenn ich mich bis auf weiteres an meinem Blog orientiere?  
  
…„16thJuneTheGeekInterpreter“…?  
  
Ja, wieso nicht?  
  
Und ich hab geglaubt, DAS wäre ein alberner Fall gewesen.  
  
Mal gespannt, wann Sherlock dahinter kommen wird…!  
Irgendwie…, irgendwie wird er das – da würde ich drauf wetten…!  
  
  
Wieso bekamen wir eigentlich bloß Textnachrichten von Moriarty?  
Sonst rief er doch gerne an.  
War scharf darauf zu hören, dass mich das erschreckte – oder Sherlock live zu erleben, seine Stimme zu hören, seine Schlagfertigkeit.  
  
Ja, er ist wohl wirklich nicht hier. Das würden wir dann nämlich an der Geräuschkulisse merken.  
Sie würde nämlich fehlen. Dieser Krach von hier.  
Oder etwa doch nicht?  
Will er, dass wir genau das denken?  
  
Vielleicht läuft er aber auch da draußen mit! In irgendeiner verrückten Verkleidung!  
Doch, das würde ich ihm total zutrauen!  
  
„Ah, dieser Krach!“ schimpfte ich. „Ich brauch noch ein paar Aspirin…!“ Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und ging erneut ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
So richtig gut fühlte ich mich wirklich noch nicht.  
Und der Moment eben, wo ich Sherlock aus dem Fenster gezerrt hatte…!  
  
Seither war mir wirklich etwas mulmig…  
  
…vielleicht besser kein Aspirin…  
Paracetamol geht zwar auf die Leber aber ist magenfreundlicher…  
  
…ihr habt nach diesem Spektakel letzte Nacht echt keinen Grund, stolz zu sein…! dachte ich böse.  
Alles andere…okay…,   
…das hatte mich dem Thema schon näher gebracht… – aber…!  
Denk nicht mehr dran…, sagte ich mir, warf die Pillen ein und trank reichlich Wasser nach.  
Dieses Mal stellte ich den Wecker an meinem Handy. Obwohl bei dem Radau gerade natürlich nicht an Schlaf zu denken war.  
  
Na, wie auch immer, ihr Spinner – trotzdem toitoitoi…!  
Das Stück hat nämlich was…!  
   
  
  
Der Wecker meines Nokia zwitscherte mich nervtötend aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Tatsächlich!? dachte ich halb sarkastisch, halb beeindruckt.  
Ich hätte eigentlich nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich tatsächlich einschlafen würde.  
Der schrille Spuk war vorbei.  
  
19:00 also…schon wieder Zeit, über das Dinner nachzudenken…  
  
Sherlock muss sich doch schon wieder furchtbar langweilen…  
  
  
Ich blieb noch ein bisschen liegen, ehe ich mich aufraffte.  
Tatsächlich hatte sich doch Allan erfrecht, mir inzwischen eine SMS zu schreiben!  
Könnt ihr uns nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!  
  
„Ich hoffe, du bist ihr nicht zuuu böse…! Sie hat es auch nur gut gemeint! Wirklich, es tut uns leid!“  
  
IHR? SIE??  
Wer jetzt?   
Penny? Sharon? Marjorie?  
...oder Donna...?  
Ist völlig egal… – sie soll sich selbst melden! dachte ich genervt.  
  
In der Küche machte ich etwas Tee – ohne zu fragen, gleich auch für Sherlock, der dort gerade etwas in den Kühlschrank gesteckt hatte.   
Irgendwie war mir nicht nach Reden.  
  
„Die Buchstabensalatkillerbande sollte ins Wandsworth Prison überstellt werden“, sagte Sherlock, als ich ihm gerade seinen Becher Tee hingestellt hatte. „Der Transporter stieß mit einem Tanklaster zusammen. Beide Fahrzeuge sind explodiert und vollständig ausgebrannt.“  
  
WAS?!  
  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, meine Beine würden nachgeben.  
  
„Kannst du – kannst du mich bitte vorwarnen, ehe du so etwas sagst…!?“ beschwerte ich mich. "Zumindest, wenn ich gerade erst aus dem Bett komme!"  
„Ich hatte recht mit Moriarty.“  
„Daran hab' ich nicht gezweifelt…!   
Wie groß war der Kollateralschaden!?“ fragte ich und setzte mich nun doch auf einen der Küchenstühle.  
„Aaarch, der angebliche Fahrer des Tankwagens war doch sowieso schon tot und die von dem Transport waren welche von Moriartys Handlangern. Die dachten, es wäre eine Fluchthilfe.“  
Trotzdem war ich ein wenig geschockt und stieß mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Dann stemmte ich mich aus dem Sitz hoch und ging zum Schrank.   
„Gib mir auch einen…“  
„Hm?“  
„Offenkundig. Einen Scotch“, erklärte er lakonisch.  
„Ah. Es wurmt dich, dass er dich gewarnt hat…“, sagte ich.  
„Er hat mich nicht bloß gewarnt! Ich war auch der Köder! Der Auftrag kam von ihm!“ knurrte Sherlock. „Er hätte sie auch einfach so ausschalten lassen können – aber nein, er muss ein Spiel daraus machen, mich instrumentalisieren!“  
„Er ist wirklich ein Monster!“ Ich schenkte zuerst nur einen Whisky ein und gab ihn Sherlock, ehe ich mich selbst bediente. „Aber die waren doch auch irre! Ich meine, als ich letzte Nacht diese lächerlichen Forderungen und Berechnungen gehört hab! Das war wirklich durchgeknallt! Völlig realitätsfern!  
Seit wann weißt du das mit dem Gefangenentransport?“  
„Seit halb sechs etwa. Lestrade rief mich an.  
Dann merkte ich, dass mir Mycroft bereits gesimst hatte.“  
  
„Und der MI5 ist bereits dran, daher weißt du das von Moriartys Komplizen – wieso arbeitet eigentlich überhaupt jemand für ihn, wenn er so mit seinen Leuten umgeht?!“ fragte ich übergangslos.  
„Schätze, er zwingt sie…irgendwie…“  
„Klingt…besorgniserregend…“, räumte ich ein.  
„…ja…  
Tut mir leid, John…“, kam es leise und zerknirscht.  
„Was?! Oh, nein! Nein, ist okay! Wirklich, Sherlock, es ist okay für mich! – Es ist ja nicht neu für mich, dass er clever und brandgefährlich ist…  
Ich würde ebenso wie du alles riskieren, um ihn zu stoppen!  
…aber…, weißt du,   
…ich hab mich gefragt…,  
Geraldines…Plan…  
– ich meine, das war erschreckend…aber auch verständlich, finde ich…  
Ich meine…,  
einerseits…  
sollte man…  
…ja, man sollte schon prinzipiell das Recht haben, sich umzubringen, wenn einem wirklich danach ist…  
Aber…  
…also…man hat auch Verantwortung…. auch ethisch…  
…man sollte sich schon klar machen, was es mit den Menschen anrichten wird, die…einem nahestehen…   
Ich meine…, wenn es da irgendetwas gibt, was dir auf der Seele brennt… –   
Ich meine, worüber du reden willst – und das…, obwohl es dir schwerfällt…  
also…  
ich bin da…  
Und…natürlich würde ich das niemandem verraten oder gar darüber bloggen…!“  
  
Dann dachte ich: Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!  
Das Thema Moriarty…abbiegen!?  
Oh, das war wirklich total blöd! Wie konntest du nur!  
  
Ich überlegte fieberhaft, ob ich das irgendwie unauffällig –   
Nein. Nein, keine Chance…!  
SHIT…!  
  
„…sollen wir dann bestellen…?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock locker, beiläufig.  
  
Na, super, dachte ich, das hab ich jetzt wirklich total vermasselt!  
  
„Erm, klar… Was immer du willst.   
Nach Weisheiten aus Glückskeksen ist mir zwar gerade nicht, aber ich muss ja nicht nachsehen. Ansonsten ist es mir egal. Bloß jetzt keine Regenbogenforelle!“ setzte ich übertrieben grimmig hinzu.  
  
Langsam formierte sich ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Zügen. Es sah…irgendwie nachsichtig aus.  
  
„Schön…  
Vielleicht mal…“ Er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.  
„…Tapas…?“  
„Oh, die Spanier…, der alte Feind, wieso nicht!?“ grinste ich.  
  
Also, es wurde dann ein spanisches Dinner an diesem Abend.  
  
Erst, als ich das später notierte – und wegen meines mangelnden Tippstils wohl eine Taste verpasste – las ich plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm:   
„…panisches Dinner…“  
  
…okay…  
…vielleicht… ein…Omen…?  
  
Anmerken ließ ich mir nichts.  
  
Ich dachte nur: Okay… ich bin alarmiert! …ich bin genauso auf der Hut wie du, Sherlock…!  
  
…zumindest gestattete ich mir nicht mehr als das…  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6wW3thH5T0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6wW3thH5T0[/link]
> 
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U60lUlNEmfM"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U60lUlNEmfM[/link]  
> [link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNv8JxPHpX0"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNv8JxPHpX0[/link]  
> [link href="http://londonist.com/2011/07/pictures-and-news-from-pride-london-2011"]http://londonist.com/2011/07/pictures-and-news-from-pride-london-2011[/link]


	275. Engel in Schwierigkeiten?

  
  
  
  
Sherlock war im Bad, ich hörte ihn Zähne putzen…  
Gerade hatte ich mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln auf meinem Bildschirm den Ausdruck „panisches Dinner“ gelesen und dann gleich korrigiert, als mein Nokia klingelte.  
  
Oh, ist das nun ein Anruf von Moriarty?! Wie schon vorhin erwartet?! fragte ich mich und bekam augenblicklich Herzklopfen.  
Bleib jetzt bloß ruhig…! Ganz cool…!  
  
„Watson?“  
„Hallo, John! Wie geht’s dir?“  
Die Stimme und überhaupt die ganze Akustik, die da an mein Ohr drang, klang etwas blechern, die Verbindung war mäßig und die Hintergrundgeräusche überaus störend. Immerhin war die Stimme weiblich – und mir sehr vertraut.  
„Harry?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Ja, ich wollte mich einfach mal melden…, mal fragen, wir’s dir geht… – dir und deinem Detektiv…“  
  
Er ist nicht MEIN Detektiv…!  
Allerdings schien mir das gerade nicht wichtig…  
  
„Wo bist du? Was ist das für ein Krach?“ fragte ich. Sie klang nicht betrunken – aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden…  
  
„Es ist gerade Pause…  
Wir sind hier in einem kleinen Theater…  
Eine alte Freundin hatte Karten geschickt…  
An Claras Adresse, natürlich zuerst...  
Sie hat sie an mich weiter geschickt.  
…naja, erst wollte ich ja nicht zur Pride…zuviel Expo…, du verstehst…  
Aber…meine…Mitbewohnerin meinte, sie würde das gerne mal erleben und sie würde ja auf mich aufpassen…  
Ach, es ist schon ein Jammer, dass sie kein bisschen lesbisch ist…!“ kicherte sie.  
  
Mehrere Gedankengänge gleichzeitig – wie ein modernes Ensemble – ertönten in meinem Kopf…    
– …also, mir hat gerade vorgestern eine lesbische Psychologin erzählt, es gäbe überhaupt keine total heterosexuellen Frauen…, ging es mir durch den Kopf…  
– Mycrofts trockene Agentin. Das funktioniert also noch…! Gut…!  
– Ein kleines Theater…!  
                                          – Sei nicht albern! Es gibt viele Theater! …viele kleine und große Bühnenhäuser…!  
…viele Events heute Abend…! – Das ist London! Es ist Samstag, da ist selbst in dem verschlafensten Kaff irgendwas los…!  
  
Ich glaube, ein Anruf von Moriarty hätte meinen Blutdruck jetzt weniger in die Höhe schnellen lassen, als dieser Verdacht, der sich mir da aufdrängte…!  
  
Ich versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen und setzte ein übertrieben breites Grinsen auf.  
  
„Freut mich für dich…!“  
„Ja, es…ist toll hier…ich glaube, hier werde ich auch ohne Alk wirklich noch Spaß haben auf der Premierenfeier…  
Also…, wie geht’s dir…?“  
„Gut, …gut – wir hatten ‘ne Menge zu tun letztens. Musste mal ausspannen heute…mal sehen, morgen vielleicht auch noch…“  
„Ja…, dieser Anschlag, wegen dem ich dich neulich angesimst hatte – schrecklich…! Ich wäre ein nervliches Wrack!“  
„…was bringen sie denn da heute Abend so? Travestie-Nummern? Sketche…? Coverversionen…?“ erkundigte ich mich beiläufig.  
„Eine Parodie auf den Sommernachtstraum! Absolut umwerfend!“  
  
Ich überlegte ernsthaft, ob ich irgendwo draufbeißen oder mich knebeln sollte…!  
  
„Was kann man da denn noch parodieren?“ spottete ich und versuchte zu denken: Es ist bestimmt nicht dieses Stück! Es haben ganz sicher noch andere Leute diese Idee…!  
  
„Naja, Hermia und Helena, sowie Lysander und Demetrius werden ein Paar…“  
  
Naheliegend, das hat nichts zu sagen…! behauptete eine kleine Stimme mit panischem Unterton in meinem Hinterkopf.  
  
„..Hippolyta hasst Theseus und will nachhause, Puck liebt einen Elf aus Titanias Gefolge…“  
  
Naheliegend…, naheliegend…!  
  
„Bottom und Quince sind ineinander verliebt, haben das aber noch nicht gestanden…“  
  
Naheliegend…!!  
  
„Und dann tauchen noch Romeo und Julia und Othello und Desdemona auf! Aber du hättest vor allem Hamlet sehen müssen!“ kicherte sie. „Hamlet als Detektiv…!“  
  
Aus…! Vorbei…!! – das darf doch nicht wahr sein…! dachte ich.  
  
Mein Herz raste und ich spürte, wie mir der Schweiß ausbrach.  
  
Allan hatte mir gesimst:  
„Ich hoffe, du bist ihr nicht zuuu böse…! Sie hat es auch nur gut gemeint! Wirklich, es tut uns leid!“  
  
SIE!!!  
  
…konnte das wirklich sein…?!  
  
„Ja,…das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen…vor einiger Zeit…, dass Hamlet Detektiv ist…“, stimmte ich lahm zu. „Deine…alte Freundin…hat Connections zu…diesem Theater?“  
„Ehm…, zu einer von den…zwei Laienspielgruppen, die diese Spielstätte gebucht haben, ja…“  
  
Sie klang jetzt ziemlich unsicher…  
In meinem Hirn ratterte es.  
Harry…?! Meine Harry war womöglich Mitinitiatorin dieses Horrortrips…?!  
…naja, es sähe ihr ähnlich, wenn sie mal Kontakt mit Mrs Hudson aufgenommen hatte – vielleicht über Mrs Turners Account auf meinem Blog…  
Und so konnte sie an die Chandlers geraten sein…, durchaus denkbar…!  
  
…wieso sonst sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt bei mir anrufen, wenn sie nicht von dieser grässlichen Scharade zumindest wusste?!  
…diese „alte Freundin“ gab es womöglich gar nicht…! Vielleicht war es eher eine neue Internetbekanntschaft…!  
  
…oh, verdammt…!!! Harry, zur Hölle, wenn das auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist…!  
  
Aber wenn ich sie jetzt zur Rede stellte – was wäre das Resultat…?!  
…vielleicht haben sie ihr gegenüber gar nicht zugegeben, wie sehr es nach hinten losgegangen ist? Oder vielleicht weiß sie nur von dem konstruierten Fall mit den Drohungen, aber nicht von der nächtlichen Aktion…?  
  
Zur Hölle, Allan – …!  
Er muss geglaubt haben, dass sie mir bereits was gebeichtet hat, oder…?  
…oh, glaub bloß nicht, dass es das besser macht…!  
  
Ich hielt das Telefon von mir weg, atmete tief durch und schluckte.  
  
„Ah, verstehe…, …nun, freut mich, dass du einen schönen Abend hast…, bleib sauber, ja…? Und grüß deine…Mitbewohnerin…“  
„Werd‘ ich, versprochen! Hab dich lieb, John!“ versicherte sie eifrig.  
„Ja.  
Ich dich auch.  
Bye – “  
  
Rasch legte ich auf – noch völlig verdattert.  
Manchmal bekommt man Informationen, auf die man gerne verzichtet hätte…!  
  
  
„John?  
Was ist passiert?  
Hat Moriarty – ?“ begann Sherlocks Stimme ein paar Yards neben mir alarmiert, verstummte dann aber. „Nein…  
Bist du in Ordnung…?“ fragte er ratlos.  
  
Mist…!  
Ich fühlte mich verschwitzt und immer noch etwas zittrig – begann mich gerade erst zu beruhigen…  
  
„Jaja…, noch…ein Versuch von den Chandlers …sich zu entschuldigen… Wird wirklich langsam lästig…!“ behauptete ich.  
  
Sherlock gab ein leises Brummen von sich und informierte mich dann: „Bad ist frei…“  
So etwas sagte er sonst nie.  
„Hm…, danke…“, erwiderte ich hilflos.  
  
Nachdenklich nahm ich mein Handy und ging ins Bad.  
Dann simste ich Allan: „Kein Wort zu Harry über Donnerstagnacht! Es war nur einfach wirkungslos!“  
  
Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät.  
Dass sie trocken blieb, statt jetzt vielleicht vor Scham und Reue rückfällig zu werden, war das Wichtigste. Was passiert war, war ohnehin nicht mehr zu ändern.  
An meinem Groll allen direkt Beteiligten gegenüber änderte das herzlich wenig. Ich fragte mich sogar, ob ich nicht sogar noch wütender sein müsste, denn war das womöglich ein Versuch gewesen, Harry die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben? Oder hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass sie es mir bereits gestanden hatte?  
Am besten, ich forschte nicht weiter nach – es konnte eigentlich nur noch unschöner werden…  
  
Kurz darauf betrat ich das Schlafzimmer, wo sich Sherlock schon auf seiner Seite des Bettes eingekuschelt hatte, sich aber noch mit seinem iPhone befasste.  
Ich war versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob ihn etwa ein Spiel in seinen Bann gezogen habe, als er diese Aktivität beendete.  
Gerade streckte er die Hand aus, um es auf den Nachttisch zu legen, als es leise zu brummen und zu vibrieren begann.  
Er stockte in seiner Bewegung und ging dann ran.  
„Melissa. Was gibt es…?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Aha?  
…bleib dran, das interessiert mich.  
Tu das.  
Ja…, gute Nacht…“, echote er etwas widerwillig.  
  
„Ein Fall in Sicht?“ fragte ich.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, so schnell brauchte ich jetzt kein neues Abenteuer! Und mir ist der Sonntag zwar nicht heilig, aber den nächsten Tag noch frei zu haben, hätte ich durchaus begrüßt.  
„Eher nicht, das rangiert allenfalls im Bereich einer eins! Gute Nacht.“  
  
Es interessiert ihn, aber es ist bloß eine Eins?!  
Das ergibt doch jetzt keinen Sinn!  
Gut, geht mich ja nichts an, dachte ich. Vielleicht Obdachlosennetzwerk-Interna aber nichts Kriminelles. Ein merkwürdiger Neuzugang in jemandes Revier vielleicht – da kannte ich mich nicht aus. Jedenfalls schien Sherlock nicht beunruhigt, aber auch nicht aufgekratzt.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock!“ erwiderte ich, während ich meinerseits ins Bett kroch.  
Ich beschloss, eine Tablette zu nehmen. Sherlock bemerkte es bestimmt, kommentierte das aber nicht.  
  
  
  
Ausgelassene Gestalten tanzten durch unsere Straße – pink, regenbogenfarbig – violett…, in schwarzem Leder und Nieten und auch in allerlei ernsthaften Uniformen: Marine, Armee, Luftwaffe, Polizei, Juristen in ihren Roben und mit Perücken, dazu verschiedene Clubs und Vereine, wie Chöre, Wassersportler, Wanderklubs…  
Doch dann fuhr ein Black Cab vorbei – an der Seite prangte ein pinkfarbener Totenschädel und ich war plötzlich im Fond…  
Dort saß Harry mit dem Rücken zur Fahrtrichtung in einem blauvioletten Hosenanzug, eine große, halbvolle Flasche eines dunkelblau schimmernden, undefinierbaren Schnapses in der Hand und kicherte aufgedreht, neben ihr hockte, breit grinsend Arabella in ihrem Kostüm, aber barhäuptig, strich ihr blaugefärbtes Haar zurück und nippte an einer mit Rosé-Sekt gefüllten, ellenlangen Champagnerflöte. Sie sahen durch mich hindurch, bemerkten mich nicht. Ihnen gegenüber saß ein Typ im Anzug, als er sich zur Seite wandte, streifte mich sein durchdringender Blick über dem irren Grinsen – es war Moriarty!  
„Ah, Jimmylein…!“ japste Harry, „das war einfach großartig…!“  
„Gradweg zum Niederknien!“ stimmte Bella zu.  
„Aber, gnä‘ Frau…, wann immer i Eahne a Freid moch’n koa…!“ versicherte Moriarty mit einem grauenhaften, österreichischen Akzent, ehe er wieder zu seiner üblichen Redeweise wechselte und sich an Harry wandte: „Und? Was wollen wir sie nun sagen lassen? – Flasche Bier?“  
„Lieber ein Fass Rum!“ kreischte Harry, „was ist denn schon an einer Flasche Bier…!?“  
„Kommt ein Kunde in einen Pub und fragt: Kann man hier Rum kriechen?!“  
„Nein, bei uns setzt man sich!“ erwiderte Moriarty trocken, nur um dann loszugackern. „Ah, nehmen Sie doch noch etwas, meine Liebe!“  
Da sah ich, dass Harrys Flasche nun doch leer war – aber auf eine beschwörende Geste des bitterbösen Genies hin, füllte sie sich von ganz alleine erneut.  
„Lass das! Hör auf…!“ wollte ich sie stoppen, aber meine Stimme gehorchte mir kaum – ich konnte sie ja selbst fast nicht wahrnehmen.  
…Mycroft…! Mycroft, tu doch was…! Wo ist diese Agentin von dir…?  
  
Harry hält die Flasche hoch und beobachtet, wie das Licht durch die magische, blaue Flüssigkeit scheint, es sieht toll aus…, richtig zauberhaft…  
Dann setzt sie die Flasche an ihre Lippen und trinkt...  
Ihr Gesicht wird zuerst hellgrün und dann färbt es sich immer intensiver, bis sie blau ist, wie Schlumpfine persönlich!  
Arabella kreischt vor Lachen: „Aaaah! Das passt so gut zu meinen Haaaaren…!!! – Lass uns zusammen fliegen…“  
„I believe I could fly…!“ grölt Harry unmelodisch.  
  
“Auföörn…!“ würge ich hervor, doch es klingt halberstickt, ergibt nicht mal in kraftloses Flüstern…  
   
„John…! John, beruhige dich…, das passiert nicht wirklich…, ganz ruhig, okay…“  
Sherlocks Stimme…Wärme…Dunkelheit…, die drei Gestalten sind verschwunden…  
…ich bin so erschöpft.  
„…Sherlock…?“  
…zu geschwächt, um auch nur den leisesten Ton hervorzubringen  
„Ist gut, John…, alles in Ordnung…“  
Seine Stimme hüllt mich ein wie eine warme, tröstliche Umarmung…  
  
  
  
…meine Gliedmaßen sind in die Decke verheddert – anscheinend habe ich mich geradezu hineinverstrickt…  
Es ist bereits hell.  
…es muss sogar schon Mittag sein…  
  
Noch benommen und etwas wirr im Kopf befreie ich mich von der Decke und setze mich auf...  
Sherlock ist bereits aufgestanden…  
Mir ist noch ein bisschen schwindlig…  
  
Ein Schauer überläuft mich – Harry und Moriarty…! Sie ist in diesem Stück gewesen, gestern…sie hat anscheinend mit diesem Quatsch zu tun…! Brrr….!  
  
  
Boah…! Ist das widerlich…!  
  
Mir wird fast übel. Hastig wurstele ich mich aus dem Bett, stolpere zum nächsten Fenster und reiße es auf…  
  
…so super ist die Luft aus dem Hinterhof auch nicht…  
Ich schleppe mich ins Bad. Ehe ich mich um Kaffee kümmern kann, muss ich einigermaßen fit aussehen – und nicht, als würde ich gleich aus den Latschen kippen…  
  
  
Als ich schließlich mit einem Humpen starkem Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer schlurfe, scheint es verwaist. Allerdings steht Sherlocks Laptop auf dem Couchtisch. Ich lasse mich davor nieder.  
Google-Maps und Google Street View…  
  
Botschaft von Nigeria, Kongresszentrum, Pub, Schokolade, Feinkost und Wein…, Kopier- und Druckladen, …diverse Firmen, Wohnhäuser…  
  
… Northumberland Avenue…?  
  
…hm, das ist die Gegend um das “Angelo’s”, die muss Sherlock doch wie die viel zitierte Westentasche kennen…  
Seltsam…  
  
Da liegt auch einer seiner üblichen Begleitbriefe neben dem Computer.  
  
"Caro Scerlock,  
  
Sie und Ihr Amico speisen lieber a Sua casa? Intendo bene! Das verstehe ich gut!  
  
Naturalmente würde ich mich freuen, Sie auch mal wieder in meinem bescheidenen Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Promis sind gute Reklame fürs Geschäft!  
  
Es geht selbstverständlich wie immer alles aufs Haus!  
  
  
„Buon Appetito“! Ciao, Angelo“  
  
  
Immer dasselbe.  
  
  
…Moment…?  
  
…hat er immer schon "Scerlock" geschrieben?  
  
…wäre das ein italienisches Wort, müsste man es vorne zweifellos so schreiben, damit die Aussprache stimmt…  
  
Aber das wäre mir doch schon aufgefallen!  
  
…und dieser Tomatensoßenfleck rechts unten?  
…sieht aus wie ein Fingerabdruck…  
  
Nachdenklich nippe ich an meinem immer noch zu heißen Kaffee…  
  
  
„Aha?  
…bleib dran, das interessiert mich.  
Tu das…“, hallte Sherlocks Stimme in meinem Kopf wider.  
  
  
Hatte sich das letzte Nacht auf Angelo bezogen…?  
Aber das mit seinem Namen musste ihm doch zweifellos aufgefallen sein! Schon am Freitag!  
Hatte er das aus Rücksicht auf mich ignoriert…oder war es ihm zu langweilig erschienen…?  
  
…und wo steckte er jetzt…?  
  
  
Ich erhob mich und trottete mit dem angefangenen Becher Kaffee ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo ich mir gleich mein Nokia schnappte.  
  
„Lance @ Anjelo‘s?“ simste ich und schrieb es absichtlich entsprechend falsch.  
  
Es dauerte keine Minute bis ich Antwort bekam:  
„Gion! Gud aidia! Traydichi? SH“  
  
„Dass ich das noch erleben darf…“, murmelte ich grinsend. Sherlock und Rechtschreibfehler! Besonders das verunstaltete „tredici“ reizte mich zum Lachen. Ich setzte noch eins drauf und schrieb zurück:  
„Scerlock? Dove 6?“  
„Di velocità! SH”  
  
Oh, ja, jetzt wurden wir beide ein wenig albern.  
  
Sechs, italienisch “sei”, kann man auch mit “du bist” bzw. “bist du?” übersetzen. Ich hatte ihn also gefragt, wo er gerade sei. Offenkundig wartete er im Speedy’s auf mich – weshalb auch immer.  
  
  
Ich überlegte, ihm zu antworten, dass ich mich beeilen werde – was mich aber wieder an Harry erinnerte.  
Ich schluckte meinen Frust hinunter und schrieb einfach: “A presto!”  
  
Eilig machte ich mich fertig und schaffte es, trotz Rasur und frischer Garderobe, um kurz vor halbeins vor dem Haus zu sein. Sherlock saß vor dem Sandwichladen bei einem Espresso doppio und einem Zigarillo – nicht dem ersten, nach dem Inhalt des Aschenbechers vor ihm zu schließen.  
  
„Ah! Deshalb also, das hätt‘ ich mir ja denken können!“ brummte ich.  
Sherlock lächelte ein wenig herablassend und erhob sich, den schlanken, braunen Krautwickel zwischen seinen langen, dünnen Fingern.  
  
„Ausgeschlafen?“ fragte er, als er mich erreicht hatte, und wir uns die Straße hinunter auf den Weg machten.  
„So leidlich…“, gab ich zu. „Dir muss doch schon Freitag aufgefallen sein, dass da etwas merkwürdig ist…“  
„Ja…  
Billy…wirkte ein wenig…nervös.  
Fast, als hätte er was ausgefressen…“ Er zog hingebungsvoll an dem Zigarillo.  
„Es war…eine Glasscherbe in der Tüte…  
Nicht so, dass sie eine Gefahr dargestellt hätte. Sie war eingewickelt in eine Serviette…“  
„Oh! Fingerabdrücke? Oder sonst irgendwelche Spuren?“ vermutete ich.  
„Nein. Und es war der Boden eines Grappaglases…“  
„Und dann der Brief – mit einer Art italienischer Schreibweise für Sherlock und diesem…Fingerabdruck…?“  
„Und noch etwas.“  
„Noch etwas? Da muss ich passen!“  
„Denk nach! Du müsstest drauf kommen! Denke an die Speisekarte. An bestimmte Namen…! – Und an etwas in diesen Briefen, das überflüssig ist!“  
„…ich hätte ihn wohl mitnehmen sollen…“  
„Es war etwas anders als sonst. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vornamen war da etwas, das weniger italienisch war als sonst. Es war nicht romanisch sondern englisch.“  
„Tut mir leid, da muss ich passen…“  
  
Sherlock stoppte unnötigerweise, zog noch einmal an dem Zigarillo und seufzte theatralisch: „Die Anführungszeichen um das buon appetito!“ stöhnte er. „Angelo macht sonst diese nach außen spitzen Anführungszeichen!“  
„Oh, zur Hölle, darauf hab ich noch nie geachtet…!“ gab ich augenrollend zu. „Stimmt, er verwendet sie auch auf der Speisekarte, ich erinnere mich an die Pizza «La Libera» und dergleichen…“  
„Na, siehst du! Du hast sehr wohl darauf geachtet…!“ begehrte Sherlock kopfschüttelnd auf.  
„Es war also Billy? Gibt es Schwierigkeiten, die dir aber Angelo gar nicht verraten will?“ vermutete ich.  
„Ich hab das Netzwerk drauf angesetzt. Zunächst nur ganz, ganz unauffällig – ohne das geringste Risiko…  
Also…  
in den letzten 36 Stunden haben drei Kerle gegen die Holzverkleidung des Pubs uriniert, der Schokoladenmanufaktur wurde eine kleine Scheibe eingeworfen und ein Hundehäufchen direkt davor gesetzt, bei der Mozzino Café Bar und bei Joe and the Juice, ebenso wie beim Druckerladen hat jemand mit Sprühfarbe herumgeschmiert, vor der Weinhandlung und dem Herrenausstatter wurde Müll direkt in den Eingang gekippt.“  
„Hässlich…“, stellte ich fest. „Du vermutest aber nicht, es war die nichtsnutzige Jugend von heute?“ tippte ich in ironischem Ton.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Es hat Methode.“  
„Hm…, Schutzgeld…?“ mutmaßte ich.  
„Ja, denke ich auch. Und das ist erst der Anfang…“  
„Und…normalerweise würde dich das nicht interessieren, aber…“  
„Genau.“  
  
Ich nickte zufrieden. Es freute mich wirklich, dass Sherlock solche Unterschiede machte: Angelo unterstand seinem Schutz. Da mochte das Verbrechen noch so langweilig sein!  
  
„Schön. Das macht wirklich Appetit…!“ erklärte ich grimmig und legte einen Zahn zu. Sherlock tat es mir gleich und begann etwas vor sich hin zu pfeifen, was irgendwie martialisch anmutete. Ich kannte das irgendwie.  
  
„Oh, das ist Evviva la guerra!“ bemerkte ich. „Nun, so weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber was sein muss…!  
Ich vermute, wir benötigen dann auch noch etwas Schokolade, Wein und dergleichen…“  
„Ja, und ich wollte mich schon lange mal erkundigen, was es wohl kosten würde, meine Studie über Tabakasche als Monografie herauszubringen…“, setzte Sherlock in falscher Bescheidenheit hinzu.  
"...und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas dann doch nicht ganz das ist, wonach es aussah...", setzte ich kryptisch hinzu.  
  
Bald nachdem wir den Trafalgar Square hinter uns gelassen hatten, erreichten wir die fragliche Gegend – obwohl es Sonntag war, hatten die meisten Läden geöffnet. Zunächst liefen wir auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite entlang. Da waren die beiden Eckhäuser mit einem Prêt A Manger und dem Pub „John Slow“, dann dieser Schokoladenladen, die Weinhandlung, die Druckerei – und gegenüber der IT-Laden und der Herrenausstatter, die geschlossen hatten, ehe man unser kleines Lokal erreichte. Neben der Markise von Angelo’s verschwand die Fassade des Hauses hinter einem Baugerüst, wovon auch die Firma Forcia betroffen war, nach dessen Ende setzte sich die Häuserzeile ohne jegliche Läden im Erdgeschoss bis zur Ecke fort. Etwas weiter weg konnte man die repräsentativen Bauten der Botschaft mit der grün-weiß-grünen Flagge von Nigeria und dem Kongresszentrum Nummer 8 erkennen. Aber zuvor kam auf dem nächsten Block  auf derselben Seite wie Angelos Laden dann auch noch eine Patisserie, wie ich mich erinnerte, obwohl mich die Umgebung des Angelo’s bisher kaum wirklich interessiert hatte.  
  
Angelos und Billys Nachbarn und Kollegen.  
…vielleicht auch…  
…ich glaube, man sagt heute „Mitbewerber“.  
Aber vielleicht wäre bisweilen der Ausdruck „Rivalen“ einfach ehrlicher…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die unmögliche Northumberland Street...
> 
>  
> 
> Mal angenommen, „Angelo's“ läge tatsächlich gegenüber der Einmündung der Nothumberland Street (eine 22 gibt es allerdings nicht), dann müsste es 8th oder 9th Northumberland Avenue sein (auch wenn der Drehort natürlich woanders ist!). Dort ist allerdings eine Art Kongresszentrum (8.) und die nigerianische Botschaft (9.), während sich in der Umgebung der echten Tapas Brindisa (Soho, Broadwick Street, früher Broad Street) eine Filiale des Herrenausstatters Nigel Hall und die Firma Forcia befindet. [link href="http://www.forcia.co.uk/our-projects/work-weve-done/48-50-broadwick-street.html,"]http://www.forcia.co.uk/our-projects/work-weve-done/48-50-broadwick-street.html,[/link] sowie gegenüber der nach John Snow benannte Pub, eine italienische Schokoladen-"Fabrik", ein Food & Wine Store, ein Printstore, und die Greater London Properties.co.uk.  
> [link href="https://www.google.de/maps/"]https://www.google.de/maps/[/link]@51.5134056,-0.136466,3a,75y,326.08h,90.02t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1svL9ZwuylgKT66--57TYSEA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656!6m1!1e1
> 
> Wenn man sich aber den Stadtplan in Sherlocks Kopf ansieht, an der Stelle, wo er in ASiP zum ersten Mal überlegt, wie sie dieses Cab wieder einholen können (etwa Minute 52) , dann liegt Angelos Laden anscheinend doch näher an dem Ort, wo sich das Brindisa in Wirklichkeit auch befindet. Sherlock zoomt sich in den Plan von Soho und lässt dann das Taxi in der Wardour Street nach Nordnordwest losfahren und dann nack links in die Broadwick einbiegen, so dass es dann am Brindisa vobeikäme. Es soll dann in die Poland Street einbiegen, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte, wenn die Lexington als Northumberland Street herhalten soll! - Später ist aber sogar das Straßenschild Lexington zu sehen (dabei müssten die Jungs diese längst wieder verlassen haben, wie die nächste Einblendung des Stadtplans (die 3.) zeigt), zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Hope erneut durch die Wardour gefahren, aber dieses Mal nach Norden und dann nach links in die D'Arbley Street abgebogen, durch die er dann schon wieder auf die Poland gelangt, wonach die Jungs ihn dann in der Noel Street, die nordöstliche Fortsetzung der Marborogh, fast wieder einholen, dann aber sieht man das Straßenschild Greens Court, was sie fast eine halbe Meile nach Süden versetzen müsste, obwohl sie laut Sherlocks mentalem Navi weiter nördlich bleiben (so bis Minute 54 etwa).
> 
> Ich hab den Pub jetzt in John Slow umbenannt, denn John Snow ist nun mal von der alten Broad Street und dem dort befindlichen Brunnen nicht zu trennen. Dieser Brunnen war nachweislich einer der maßgeblichen Infektionsherde für die große Cholera-Epidemie Mitte des 19. Jh.  
> Allerdings klaffen Google Maps und Google Street View auseinander. Da muss es verschieden alte Versionen geben, wo laut Karte „iTmac Consultancy sein sollte, auf dem Eck neben den Tapas ist der Nigel Hall Laden. Auch sonst stimmt nicht alles. Das macht aber nichts. Was ich hier aufzähle, soll dann auch da sein!
> 
> Hach! Verwirrend…!  
> Eure Nothing


	276. Brandheiß

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens, die Fußnote des vorigen Kap habe ich leicht geändert und etwas ergänzt.  
> Also, es geht um die Diskrepanz zwischen der genannten und der tatsächlichen Adresse.

  
   
  
   
  
„Bist du schon am Verhungern, oder geht’s noch?“ erkundigte sich Sherlock.  
  
   
Er hatte eine ganze Weile geschwiegen, was mir weiter nichts ausgemacht hatte. Das Wetter war toll und obwohl ich mich nicht allzu energiegeladen fühlte – nach unserem nervenaufreibenden, durchgeknallten, bescheuerten letzten Abenteuer und den damit verbundenen Albträumen genoss ich den kleinen morgendlichen Fußmarsch durch die Metropole. Okay, es war nicht wirklich Morgen. Aber ich war ja noch nicht lange auf, da fühlte es sich so an.  
  
Wie bei unserem allerersten Besuch bei Angelo’s vor…lasst mich nachrechnen – 22 Wochen waren wir also zu Fuß gegangen, die Baker Street hinunter, bis sie am Portman Square in die Orchard übergeht, wo man an The Food Hall von Selfridge’s vorbei kommt, später wird sie zur North Audley Street. Vor dem Grosvenor Square bogen wir links ab in die Brook Street – ab diesem Punkt verwirrte mich Sherlock regelmäßig. Ich weiß nicht, ob er bei seinem Zickzackkurs, den er ab hier einzuschlagen pflegte, seit wir uns kennen auch nur einmal dieselbe Route ein zweites Mal genommen hat – bis wir dann immer irgendwann auf der Regent’s Street rauskamen und dann je nachdem früher oder später Piccadilly Circus erreichten. Wie immer war der Platz völlig überfüllt von knipsenden Touristen.  
  
Danke, von Eros habe ich jetzt erstmal genug…! dachte ich feindselig.   
Tja, ich würde sagen, er zielt in eure Richtung, John…, säuselte anzüglich Allans Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Erzähl du mir nichts übers Schießen! versetzte ich in Gedanken grollend.  
  
Auch südlich von Piccadilly bleibt der Regent’s Street ihr Name erhalten. Erst nach dem Krim-Krieg-Denkmal bogen wir nach links ab, blieben kurz auf der Pall Mall und wandten uns dann schräg rechts in die Cockspur Street, die uns zu Trafalgar Square und Charing Cross führte. Von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zu Angelo.  
Doch zuvor kam natürlich die Nelson-Säule in Sicht. Was da wohl in der Nacht zum Freitag genau schief gelaufen war? Zuerst war ich natürlich gar nicht dazu gekommen, Sherlock danach zu fragen.  
Oder später Lestrade. Da war mir wichtiger gewesen, wieder aus dem Knast zu kommen, außerdem war ich ziemlich fertig gewesen. Aber später hatte ich wohl nicht mehr daran gedacht.  
Zu Beginn des Falls, den ich The Blind Banker genannt habe, waren wir auch hier gewesen auf diesem großartigen Platz mit der insgesamt fast 170 Fuß hohen Säule, den vier riesigen Löwen, auf denen immer irgendwer herumkraxeln musste, und den zwei repräsentativen Brunnen vor der National Gallery…  
  
Wir haben wirklich schon eine Menge erlebt…!  
Und das musste ich zugeben nur etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr seit meiner Behauptung, dass ich überhaupt nichts erleben würde…  
  
…danke, Sherlock, du erstaunlicher, verrückter Kerl…!  
  
Er hatte sich während der letzten, knappen dreiviertel Stunde schweigsam aber hellwach umgesehen – sofern er nicht wie ein Schlafwandler, scheinbar völlig abwesend vorwärts gestapft war.  
Doch jetzt hatte er wieder in den menschlichen Modus gewechselt.  
  
Nett von dir, dich zu erinnern, dass ich auch noch da bin.  
  
„Naja. Ich hatte vor einer Stunde einen Kaffee und es ist praktisch noch vor dem Frühstück für mich. Wir können uns gerne zuerst noch wo anders umsehen, wenn dir das sinnvoller erscheint.“  
„Gut…“ Seine Konzentration ließ seinen Gesichtsausdruck geradezu bedrohlich wirken, als er sich umsah.  
„Si-  – “  
„Shhht!“ zischte er.  
Siehst du wirklich irgendetwas, das auf Bandenkriminalität hinweist? hatte ich fragen wollen.  
Gut, dann nicht.  
Ich kannte das ja, es war nicht persönlich gemeint.  
Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen und blinzelte in die grelle Mittagssonne. Es war ein prächtiger Tag.  
Gelassen trottete ich neben Sherlock her, war nicht überrascht, wenn er hin und wieder bremste, sich dann vielleicht umwandte. Er ließ den Blick über Fassaden, Bodenbelag und die Pfähle von Laternen, Verkehrsschildern und Ampeln schweifen.  
  
„…verdächtig…“, murmelte er.  
„Na, das ist doch schön“, imitierte ich – aus einer spontanen Laune heraus – Mycroft. „Und was?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Nichts?“ fragte ich verdutzt.  
„Eben.“  
„Ah.“ Ich nickte, als sei jetzt alles klar. „Und verrätst du’s mir eventuell irgendwann?“  
  
Er sah mich an.  
  
„Wenn Billy uns ein zerbrochenes Glas schickt, gibt es zwei Richtungen, in die das deuten kann.  
Möglichkeit 1: Mit dem Zio stimmt etwas nicht, neuerdings lässt er Gläser fallen. Mr Holmes, könnte Ihr Doktor sich ihn mal unauffällig ansehen?  
Aber wenn man ein Grappa-Glas fallen lässt, dann fällt es mit dem schweren Boden nach unten. Es ist aber oben zerbrochen.  
Außerdem, denke ich, wenn es etwas Derartiges hätte heißen sollen, dann hätte Billy versucht, eine zittrigere, ungelenkere Handschrift zu imitieren oder hätte krumme Zeilen geschrieben…oder vielleicht Fehler eingebaut, wie sie jemand mit beginnendem Alzheimer machen würde.  
Überhaupt – wozu dann dieser Trick? Er hätte einfach vor Arbeitsbeginn anrufen können.  
Möglichkeit 2: Wahrscheinlicher wird es also heißen: Jemand macht uns Schwierigkeiten. Jemand hat randaliert, jemand tyrannisiert uns...  
Nun, eine eingeschlagene Scheibe oder eine Schmiererei in der Nachbarschaft muss nichts bedeuten. Irgendwas ist ja immer. Jemand reagiert sich ab, jemandem ist einfach nach ein wenig aus der Reihe Tanzen – oder hat das Gefühl, schlecht bedient zu werden und will sich ein ganz klein wenig rächen.  
Ohne Billys Nachricht würde selbst ich hinter diesen Vorkommnissen noch kein System vermuten. Das ist noch viel zu vage.“  
„…also…, befinden sich diese ganzen Schikanen noch im Anfangsstadium?“ fragte ich etwas ratlos.  
„Was denkst du, was für eine gelingende Schutzgelderpressung nötig ist?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Maffia-artige Strukturen…und ein Haufen Leute…?", vermutete ich. "Gehört hat man davon schon, aber wie sowas im Einzelnen abläuft…?  
Okay, klär mich auf.“  
„Ich hatte noch nicht damit zu tun, aber ich kann planen, wie ich es machen würde, kann bedenken, was zu beachten ist, welche Stolperfallen sich ergeben könnten, mit welchem Widerstand ich zu rechnen hätte. Und du assistierst mir dabei.“  
„Wie immer“, grinste ich.  
  
Sherlock öffnete die Tür zur Patisserie Valérie, zwei Blöcke von Angelo entfernt.  
Es roch intensiv nach Kaffee und Schokolade, dazu Vanille, Orange und Zimt, in den Auslagen prangten wie Juwelen in sicheren Vitrinen üppige Torten mit zum Teil abenteuerlichem Dekors oder überflüssigen Schleifen um eine nicht vorhandene Taille, außerdem allerlei Kuchen, ohne und mit Früchten aus aller Herren Länder, dazu Blätterteiggebäck, Florentiner und andere Kaffeestückchen, sowie kleine, transparente Tüten mit Keksen.  
Sherlock schwirrte neugierig und schnuppernd durch den Raum, wie eine Biene, die ein neues, reichhaltiges Betätigungsfeld entdeckt hat, und ihr Glück kaum fassen kann.  
Unschlüssig sah ich mich um.  
  
Ach, nicht schon wieder…! Im Schaufenster thronten natürlich einige Hochzeitstorten. Die linke war recht klassisch, weiß, dreistöckig, Ton in Ton, mit Fondant oder was auch immer verziert, dass es an altmodische Stuckaturen erinnerte, dazu zart rosa Marzipanrosen. Hübsch, aber schrecklich viel Zucker – und halt kitschig. Da hätte mir die linke eher zugesagt, ihr Überzug war aus weißer Schokolade. Auch sehr gehaltvoll, natürlich, aber wenigstens nicht ganz so widerlich süß.  
Falls es nicht sowieso Attrappen waren…okay, die mit der Schokolade musste eine sein. Der Raum war zwar klimatisiert und vielleicht hatte auch diese Vitrine zur Straße hin eine Kühlung – aber Schokolade im Fenster? Nein, undenkbar.  
Am größten war aber natürlich die in der Mitte. Sechsstöckig, aus dreieckigen Torten zusammengesetzt, regenbogenfarbig…! und obendrauf zwei Männchen in pinkfarbenen Anzügen…!  
  
Brrr…!  
  
Ich hatte von draußen nicht drauf geachtet, sondern war viel zu sehr auf Sherlocks Ausführungen konzentriert gewesen.  
  
„Madame Valérie kam 1928 aus Belgien nach London um uns das Heil in Form von kontinentalen Leckereien zu bringen“, ließ sich Sherlock salbungsvoll vernehmen, als sei die Dame Missionarin gewesen. Er stand nun rechts neben der Kuchentheke und studierte ein pergamentartig aussehendes Stück Papier, das dort gerahmt an der Wand hing.  
„So steht das aber nicht da, Sir!“ lächelte eine junge Dame hinter der Theke.  
„…allein in London gibt es über dreißig Filialen…“, fuhr er fort. „Beachtlich, dann sind Sie hier mehr als dreimal so stark aufgestellt wie Leonidas.“  
„Abgesehen von der Verwendung belgischer Schokolade können Sie das wirklich nicht vergleichen… Aber darf ich Ihnen eine oder zwei unserer neuesten Kreationen anbieten? Sie befinden sich noch in der Entwicklungsphase…“ Ihr Blick war zu mir herübergeschweift und ich lächelte höflich zurück.  
Mit diesen Worten stellte sie ein kleines Silbertablett mit weißer Tortenspitze direkt vor mir oben auf den gläsernen Tresen. Augenscheinlich lagen zwei Sorten von großen Pralinen darauf, aber wahrscheinlich waren es zu Petit Fours in Probiergröße.  
Da Sherlock die junge Dame natürlich ignorierte, entschied ich, dass wenigstens ich reagieren sollte - auch wenn sie natürlich nicht nett zu uns sein, sondern uns etwas verkaufen wollte.  
„Im Internet kann man eigene Tortenkompositionen* ordern…“, informierte mich Sherlock.  
„Monsieur Hercule Poirot wäre, wenn es ihn denn wirklich gegeben hätte, sicher sehr erfreut gewesen über…das Werk von Madame Valérie…“, sagte ich.  
„Ah, ich dachte da eher an meinen Bruder…“, bemerkte er lauernd.  
„Wie reizend...!“ befand die Verkäuferin.  
  
Denkste! dachte ich, er will ihn doch bloß von seinem Ernährungsplan abbringen!  
Nun, ich sah das nicht so dramatisch. Andere Männer in diesem Alter, die einer weitgehend sitzenden Tätigkeit nachgehen und oftmals unter starkem Stress stehen, haben sich oft viel schlechter gehalten als Mycroft. Bliebe natürlich die Frage nach Blutdruck, Cholesterin und Zuckerwerten.  
  
Ich lächelte sie an und fragte: „Sie haben nicht zufällig bereits eine Kreation, die ihm gewidmet ist?“  
Sie sah überrascht aus. „Und welche Ingredienzien wären typisch für die belgische Spürnase?“  
„Schwarzer Johannisbeerlikör, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, und natürlich belgische Schokolade.“  
„Ich werde die Idee weiterleiten, haben Sie herzlichen Dank…!“ lächelte sie zuckersüß. „Suchen Sie etwas für Ihren Nachmittagstee? Vielleicht möchten Sie bei der Gelegenheit etwas ausprobieren, was sich für die nächste große Einladung eignet?“  
„Später vielleicht, nach dem Lunch...“, erklärte Sherlock, leicht abwesend, „es wäre unpraktisch, schon jetzt hier einzukaufen, wenn wir noch essen gehen wollen. Aber vorher sollten wir noch bei Nigel Hall rein…“  
Er sah mich durchdringend an, so dass ich es mir verkniff, anzumerken, dass der Herrenausstatter doch geschlossen hatte.  
„Aber Sie könnten ja jetzt auswählen, wo Sie noch Appetit haben und ich lege Ihnen für später etwas zurück“, schlug die Verkäuferin vor. Sie nahm einen der winzigen Kuchen mit einer Zange hoch: „Wirklich kein bisschen experimentierfreudig?“  
„Also schön…, warum nicht?“ lenkte ich ein. „Sie werden ja immerhin kein Interesse daran haben, Ihre Kundschaft zu vergiften, nicht wahr?“  
„Oh, du meine Güte! Sicher nicht!“  
  
Sie hatte das schokoladenüberzogene Etwas mit dem kandierten Ananasstück darauf auf ein kleines, geprägtes, weißes Papptellerchen gegeben und reichte es mir.  
  
„Vielleicht einen Espresso dazu?“  
„Wir nehmen einmal Latte freddo und einmal Espresso doppio mit zwei Zucker to go!“ ließ sich Sherlock plötzlich vernehmen.  
„Eh, den Espresso – ?“  
„Der ist für mich!“ unterbrach mich Sherlock.  
„Sehr gerne! Mit Schokoladenpulver, Zimt oder – “  
„Nein, ohne alles!“  
Gerne hätte ich protestiert. Aber vielleicht gab es Gründe, die ich mal wieder nicht durchschaute?  
Ich wartete dann eben noch ein wenig mit meinem Probierstückchen.  
„Optisch schon mal sehr gelungen“, befand ich zur Überbrückung unserer Wartezeit. „Hat es schon einen Namen?“  
„Äh, ...nein...“  
"Auch keinen Arbeitstitel?" hakte Sherlock nach.  
"Bis jetzt ist es 147-2011."  
„Ich würde es mir aufschneiden lassen, damit ich das…Innenleben in Augenschein nehmen kann“, schlug mir Sherlock skeptisch vor.  
„Sagt der Detektiv, der bereit war mit einer 50%-Chance eine tödliche Pille zu schlucken“, raunte ich in das Zischen es Milchaufschäumers.  
„Spotte du nur!“ gab Sherlock ebenso leise zurück.  
„Aber wo bliebe denn da die Überraschung?“ fragte die geschäftstüchtige, junge Dame von den Kaffeeautomaten herüber.  
„Verrätst du mir wenigstens, wieso ich diese Latte freddo trinken soll? Die hat ganz schön viel Fett!“ beschwerte ich mich. „Das ist mehr eine Zwischenmalzeit als ein Getränk! Immerhin versuche ich doch schon diese kleine Todsünde hier, also nimm gefälligst du „la latte“!“ grantelte ich.   
Es fehlte noch, dass er demnächst anfing, mich ebenso aufzuziehen wie er es bei Mycroft tat!  
…obwohl ich den Zucker in seinem Espresso eigentlich auch nicht wollte.  
Er schien mir nicht richtig zuzuhören – irgendetwas in der Auslage erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er schlüpfte hinter mir vorbei.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass das Schild, auf dem Schwarzwälder Torte steht, sich an der richtigen Stelle befindet? Oder ist das eine Variante ohne Kirschen?“ Er deutete auf ein komplett mit Schokolade überzogenes Exemplar, mit einem ebensolchen welligen Hut garniert war.  
„Bei uns sieht sie so aus. Kirschen sind drin, aber ansonsten Kirschlikör, kein Kirschwasser – und die Schlagsahne ist innendrin versteckt. man müsste entweder Stärke oder kaltbindende Gelatine verwenden oder die Schlagsahne würde bald ihre Form verlieren“, erklärte sie.  
„Gibt es etwas, das einer Sachertorte ähnelt?“  
„Und wenn, dann dürfte ich das nicht sagen. Der Name Sacher ist geschützt und das Rezept geheim“, erklärte sie, indem sie unsere Getränke brachte.  
Sherlock nahm von ihr den Becher Espresso entgegen, ehe ich es verhindern konnte und genehmigte sich gleich einen Schluck. „Ja, der Zuckergehalt ist okay – stimmt so…“  
Er zahlte und reichte mir die Latte. „Milch ist gesund! Und es heißt natürlich il latte – sonst wäre ja auch macchiato bzw freddo falsch!“  
Ich rollte die Augen, ehe ich die junge Dame anlächelte und mir endlich die noch namenlose Köstlichkeit einverleibte.  
Der dunkle Überzug war zart, die kandierte Ananas knackte leise und ich zermalmte das Häppchen mit einem einzigen Biss zwischen den linken Backenzähnen. Es war schokoladig-bitter, dann auf einmal leicht fruchtig-säuerlich und dabei sehr süß, …der Schokoladen-Teig war frisch und weich und dann kam wieder etwas süßes, knackiges, wie eine dünne, aber massive Zuckerschicht (nicht wie Guss, sondern wie Drops) und dazwischen war etwas …Fruchtiges, wie ganz fein gehacktes… –  
...was ist das...?  
Ich sah zu Sherlock hinüber, der...sich unbehaglich zu fühlen schien.  
Es wurde rasch heiß in meiner Mundhöhle, als hätte ich einen Riesenschluck noch kochenden Kaffees genommen – und ich fühlte mich an meinen allerersten Schnaps erinnert, gleichzeitig wusste ich sofort: Das ist um vieles übler!  
im nächsten Moment musste ich husten und hatte Mühe, die hinterlistige, kleine Kalorienbombe hinter meinen Lippen zu behalten. Es war wie eine Explosion aber in Zeitlupe – zumindest, was die gefühlte Hitze anging.  
Und statt sie auszuspucken, siegte meine Erziehung und ich würgte die ätzende Masse auch noch hinunter, ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte.  
  
Scheiße, wieso brennt das so…?!  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen und mir brach der Schweiß aus, gleichzeitig traten mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft.  
Meine Speiseröhre schien in Flammen zu stehen und der Schmerz breitete sich bis in meine Ohren aus.  
Ich hörte mich aufstöhnen und versuchte, mich zum Verstummen zu bringen - was nicht so leicht ist, wenn man gezwungen ist, durch den Mund zu atmen, weil die Nase zuschwillt.  
  
„Alles okay, John – ja, es ist von einer kleingehackten Pfefferschote, roh, Red Savina… – aber, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich jetzt anfühlt! Etwa eine halbe Million Scoville, ja, …aber es kann doch nur eine Prise gewesen sein…!“ versicherte Sherlock hastig und hielt mir den Latte vors Gesicht, während er den anderen Arm um meine Schultern legte.  
„Doch ein bisschen heftig, le feu rouge…?“ grinste die Verkäuferin zerknirscht lächelnd. „Ach, Gott, Sie Armer! Der Latte geht aufs Haus… Wie konnten Sie das nur wissen?“ fragte sie Sherlock.  
Mir wurde unterdessen etwas schwindlig, zumal mich Sherlock nach irgendwo schräg rückwärts schob, außerdem legte sich ein sengender Schmerz scheinbar auf mein Zwerchfell, während ich die Vorderkante eines Stuhls in meinen Kniekehlen spürte und mich erleichtert niederließ. Ich hatte mich an den Becher geklammert, und versuchte zu trinken, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil ich immer wieder nach Atem ringen musste.  
  
Sherlock hatte das kommen sehen!  
…Milch….Capsaicin…das weckte Erinnerungen…!  
Das Pfefferspray damals und dann drei, vier Wochen später, die ungewohnte Schärfe, die Angelos Pasta im Nachhinein entwickelt hatte, weil sie mit Cytisin versetzt worden war…! Doch das war etwas anderes gewesen, also keine Panik, jetzt…!  
  
„Runter damit, John – wird gleich besser…“, beteuerte Sherlock leise, in beruhigendem Ton.  
Ich wischte mir zittrig den Schweiß von der Stirn und die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte durchzuatmen.  
In kleinen Schlucken, um das verdammte, scharfe, fettlösliche Alkaloid zu neutralisieren, trank ich den geeisten Macchiato, unsicher, ob ich ihn würde bei mir behalten können, denn mein Magen begann schon zu krampfen.  
  
"...doch so schlimm, John...?" erkundigte sich Sherlock verunsichert. Ich warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Sind Sie schon mal wegen Körperverletzung verklagt worden?" hörte ich Sherlock fauchen.  
Er entfernte sich plötzlich von meiner Seite. Etwas weiter weg hörte ich, wie er verkündete: "Das ist konfisziert! Machen Sie sich auf was gefasst!"  
  
Dann gesellte er sich wieder zu mir. Unterdessen rang ich um Fassung. Die Verkäuferin brachte mir ein kleineres Glas - Milch, wie ich zunächst dachte, aber es muss Sahne gewesen sein. Schmecken konnte ich das Fett nicht mehr, aber die Konsistenz war anders. Dann wurde mein Mund eher taub, obwohl das Brennen trotzdem nicht aufhörte. Schon spürte ich dass sich seitlich an der Zunge und am Zahnfleisch zwischen den mittleren Backenzähnen und dem Gaumen Blasen bildeten.  
  
„Echt jetzt…!“ japste ich schließlich. „Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach gewarnt!“  
„Wirklich? Du willst nicht, dass ich dir erkläre, woher ich das wusste?“  
„Nein! Es ist mir sogar scheißegal, Doktor Allwissend!“ krächzte ich erbost. „Mich interessiert, wieso du so gemein bist!“  
„Na rate mal…!“  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich jetzt auch einen richtigen, superfiesen Flashback hätte kriegen können!?“ schimpfte ich.  
„Erstens habe ich dir geraten, das Ding aufschneiden zu lassen und zweitens habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du sofort Milch zur Verfügung haben würdest. Was denn noch!?  
Anscheinend brauchtest du diesen kleinen Denkzettel! Vielleicht wirst du von nun an vorsichtiger sein und nicht immer alles in dich reinstopfen! –   
Außerdem hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass sie es wirklich derartig übertreiben würden…“  
„Du rechnest doch nicht ernsthaft damit, dass Schutzgelderpresser dafür sorgen, dass ihre Opfer deren Kunden vergiften?“ schnaubte ich heiser.  
„Natürlich nicht, deshalb war es ja ungefährlich und bot sich an.“  
  
„…darf ich…Ihnen wenigstens noch ein paar Papiertaschentücher spendieren? Es tut mir wirklich leid…!“ sagte die Verkäuferin, die an unseren Tisch gekommen war und Sherlock das Geld zurückgab.  
  
Und ich bin es leid, dass mich GEWISSE Leute erst bewusst reinlegen und dann meinen, dass sie sich einfach nur zu entschuldigen brauchen! dachte ich grollend.  
Ich riss ihr die Taschentücher förmlich aus der Hand und schnäuzte mich mehrfach.  
Na, wunderbar – meine Nase bleibt wohl erstmal zu!  
Es ärgerte mich jetzt aber auch, dass ich ihr diesen Quatsch nicht in ihren versnobten Laden gespuckt hatte. Eine Zumutung...!  
Bei einer exotischen Soße oder ähnlichem würde man wenigstens damit rechnen – aber doch nicht bei etwas mit Schokoladenüberzug! Jedenfalls nicht so!  
  
„Na, komm, gehen wir nach draußen. Etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun…“, schlug Sherlock vor.  
  
„…viel Sauerstoff kannst du dir von diesen drei mickrigen Bäumchen aber nicht erhoffen…“, knurrte ich spöttisch, als wir ins Freie kamen. Die erneuten Kaskaden von kläglichem Bedauern, der verlogenen Verkäuferin hatte ich mit Verachtung gestraft.  
„Ah, du nimmst einfach bei Angelo was mit Sahnesoße! Die Gnocchi macht er selber, die sollen perfekt sein –   
Komm schon, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!“  
„Du hast gut reden…!“ fauchte ich mit immer noch rauer Stimme.  
"...übrigens – bedeutet feu rouge nicht eigentlich Ampel?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
"Ich konnte etwas von dem Rezept auf der rückwärtigen Ablage hinter dem Tresen sehen. Das andere Modell heißt feu vert. Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist jede Ampel ein feu rouge, egal welche Farbe sie gerade anzeigt. Unlogisch, was?"  
"Und was ist im grünen Feuer?"  
"Na, was wohl?"  
"Irgendeine grüne Chili?" vermutete ich.  
"Grüner Pfeffer. Sowohl Schoten als auch Körner...", präzisierte Sherlock.   
Ich rollte die Augen.  
  
Gegenüber der Patisserie war hinter einer neuen Telefonzelle (was soll das – schwarze Telefonzellen? Das ist ein Unding…!) und einem Ständer mit Barcley-Bikes ein weiterer Eckladen mit großen Glasfronten. Meine Augen tränten noch.  
  
„Stopp mal – ! Du wirst mich jetzt nicht gleich wieder wo reinschleifen. Gib mir’n Moment…!“ beschwerte ich mich.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich hab alles gesehen bei dem Libanesen…“  
  
Nach ein paar Schritten stoppte er und sah etwas mit seinem iPhone nach.  
  
„Jaeger, Oberbekleidung…wird von Burlington geschluckt, bleibt aber als Label erhalten…, der Pachtvertrag der libanesischen Kantine läuft 2015 aus…  
  
…hm…  
…eher nicht…“  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„NOCH so eine Telefonzelle…“, stellte er fest (anscheinend mochte er die modernen Dinger auch nicht).  
  
Gut ging es mir immer noch nicht, ich spürte noch genau, wo überall dieses verdammte Capsaicin sich ausgebreitet hatte. Mein Magen schmerzte krampfhaft und trotz der hohen Temperaturen begann ich jetzt zu frieren. Verbissen trottete ich hinter Sherlock her.  
  
Wenige Schritte später murmelte dieser: „...greater london properties dot c-o dot u-k ...? …sollte es das wirklich sein…? Wenn ja, wieso hier…? Nein, nein, das passt nicht…“  
  
„Immobilien? Ein Maklerbüro, das auf billige Einkaufspreise hinarbeitet? Das ergibt keinen Sinn – kann ihnen wer schaden wollen?“ stocherte ich im Nebel und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Fassade.  
  
 „Oder jemand zahlt gut dafür. Ich sehe bloß noch nicht, weshalb jemand unbedingt hier Immobilien erwerben will…“  
  
Er musterte mich ein paar Augenblicke, dann spähte er in den Laden daneben.  
  
„…Leinwanddruck…  
…Spiralbindung, Laminierung…  
Sie bedrucken auch T-Shirts…aber das ist wohl kaum gelungene Werbung für Macintosh…!“  
„Du wirst es mir schon erklären müssen, meine Sicht ist noch verschwommen!“ beschwerte ich mich verstimmt, nachdem ich mich widerwillig von der Wand abgestoßen hatte, um ihm zu folgen.  
„Schneewittchen beißt in DEN Apple – dann sollte man doch annehmen, dass Mac giftig ist…“  
„In der Tat. Zweifelhafte Message. Wie hält sich so ein Laden heutzutage...?“  
  
Ich zwinkerte heftig. Meine Augen juckten noch.  
….ich erkannte verschiedene, bunte Karten in unterschiedlichen Größen…  
  
Ah! Für Hochzeiten: Einladungen, Speisekarten, Tischkarten, …Pläne, auf denen der komplette Ablauf der Feierlichkeiten aufgelistet war…  
  
Gut gemacht, teils mit Gold und edler Prägung...  
  
Ich könnte mich mal wieder bei Jack melden…  
  
„Geht’s dir besser…?“, erkundigte sich Sherlock mit leisem Bedauern und ich bemühte mich vergeblich, mein Zittern zu stoppen.  
  
Wir standen vor dem Central Food & Wine Store.  
Was für ein großspuriger Name für einen so kleinen Laden.  
  
"Schon... – aber wirklich, das war unnötig!"  
Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über mich. Wieso konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, dass mir noch schwindlig war und ich Schmerzen hatte? ...von den schwerer zu beschreibenden Missempfindungen mal abgesehen.  
  
Es folgte Said 1923, wo in Rom produzierte Schokolade verkauft wird.  
Nein danke! Ich bin auf Diät...! erklärte ich in Gedanken in unwirschem Ton.  
  
"Nigel Hall hat geschlossen. Also, wieso hast du das gesagt?"  
"Weil ich wissen wollte, ob sie weiß, dass er geschlossen hat. Für gewöhnlich öffnet er sonntags um elf."  
"Dann hat er also...aktuell irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"  
"Wäre möglich...   
Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der eigene Online-Handel das Geschäft der drei Läden langsam aber sicher kaputtmacht.   
Die Patisserie ist da in einer ganz anderen Position."  
"Mir war nicht klar, dass das ein so großes Unternehmen ist!" gab ich zu.  
"Als Erpresser würde ich mich vorsehen, mich mit so einem großen Konzern anzulegen...aber denkbar wäre es..., wenn es eine Filiale ist, die nicht so gut läuft, hätte man vielleicht sogar Erfolg...und es kommt auf das Motiv an..."  
  
"Was meintest du denn jetzt vorhin mit nichts?" nahm ich den Faden wieder auf.  
„Überleg mal... Wenn du hier einen Laden hättest. Sagen wir, du bist selbstständig und es steckt nicht nur dein ganzes Erspartes drin, du hast auch einen Kredit aufgenommen. Drei Kerle wie Kleiderschränke kommen rein, einer dreht sich gleich wieder Richtung Tür, aber anscheinend, um sich umzusehen. Er bemerkt anerkennend, wie hübsch du dich eingerichtet hast, und vermutet, dass die Möbel, das Equipment und/oder die Ware sicher eine schöne Stange Geld gekostet haben werden. Und dann kommt so etwas wie: Es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn einem so hübschen Laden etwas zustoßen würde. Man hört so viel Schlimmes, in letzter Zeit…! – und dann wird dir klar, dass sie vorhin dein „Geöffnet/Geschlossen“-Schild umgedreht haben.“  
„Habe ich keine Überwachungskamera?“ frage ich ein wenig spöttisch.       
Sherlock reckte herausfordernd sein Kinn. „Gut, sagen wir, du hast eine. Aber, was ist drauf?“  
„Oh, du meinst: Kein Ton. Und auch mit Lippenlesen kommt man nicht weiter. Der Sprecher hat sich ja umgedreht. Die anderen beiden tun nichts Verbotenes. Was zu sehen ist, wirkt friedlich und freundlich. Nein ein paar – "  
Er stoppte: "John...!"  
"Was?"  
"Ein paar...Typen, die noch nie da waren, sich interessiert und beeindruckt zeigen. Sagen wir, der eine sechs Fuß groß, der andere fast einen Kopf kleiner..."  
  
In meinem noch etwas schwirrenden, wirren Kopf machte es Klick.  
  
"Du meinst..., sie hat gedacht, wir wären diese Vorhut von dieser Bande? Deshalb – das war ihre Variante von…Pfefferspray…?!"  
  
"Unklug – aber denkbar! – Aber du warst noch nicht fertig."  
"Aber beinahe...  
Hm, die Sache mit dem Schild, naja, die ist harmlos und vielleicht auch nicht wirklich zu sehen. Du meinst also, die Polizei würde nichts unternehmen?“  
„In diesem Stadium sicher nicht.  
Natürlich könnten sie auch anrufen oder gedruckte Botschaften zurücklassen.“  
„Es wird also eher keine Rockerbande sein, die – “  
„Durchaus. Aber du greifst vor.  
Die Herrschaften gehen also wieder. Irgendwann kommt ein Anruf, oder es ist ein loser Zettel in der Post. Das ist dann die Geldforderung.  
Sagen wir, du beschließt, das zu ignorieren – oder du gehst zur Polizei – aber du hast keine Beweise.  
Wenn du dann wirklich nicht zahlst, dann könnte in der Tat so eine Rockerbande zur Tat schreiten. Wahrscheinlicher passiert aber vorher etwas wie eine eingeschlagene Scheibe, oder Müll im Eingang, das hatten wir ja schon. Vielleicht genügt das ja, um dich…zur Vernunft zu bringen. Vor allem, wenn man dir signalisiert: Das ist erst der Anfang!  
Gut…, so eine…Rockerbande oder Vergleichbares…  
Sie würden nach außen hin so tun, als seien sie selbständig. Weder die Kunden, noch jemand, der sich die Überwachungsaufnahmen ansieht, noch eine Streife, die draußen vorbeikommt, würden etwas zu sehen bekommen, was auf Schutzgeld hinweist. Diese Leute werden vielleicht etwas Ware mitnehmen, die sie gerade gebrauchen können, wenn nicht, etwas randalieren. Aber vor allem bedrohlich rumpöbeln. – Doch das sind nicht die Geldeintreiber.“    
„Also, wird sich bald darauf jemand melden und auf diesen Vorfall zu sprechen kommen…und dann so etwas sagen, wie: Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn hier in der Straße, jemand da wäre, der aufpasst und die ehrlichen Leute beschützt. Die Polizei sei ja wohl mit so etwas überfordert, weil sie zu viel zu tun haben.  
So etwas in der Art? Und dann ist der Preis sicher schon wieder gestiegen.“  
„Du kommst langsam dahinter, gut!   
Diese Person würde keinen Preis nennen. Sie würde sich einerseits so verhalten, dass man sich gezwungen sähe, sie für einen unbeteiligten, mitfühlenden Zeitgenossen zu halten, es gäbe keinen konkreten Anhaltspunkt für etwas anderes.“  
„Und… wie kassieren sie, falls ich...einknicke?"  
"Ob Entführung oder Schutzgeld – das ist immer der riskanteste Teil...", sagte der Detektiv, böse lächelnd. Er hatte Gefallen an dem kleinen Gedankenexperiment.  
"Wenn du allerdings bloß Filialleiter wärst, dann stündest du vor der Wahl: Versuche ich damit irgendwie auf eigene Faust klarzukommen? Oder melde ich es beim Bezirksleiter? Möglicherweise haben große Firmen Richtlinien für so etwas."  
"Klingt vernünftig... Ekelhafte Sache..."  
  
Neben mir öffnete sich die Tür zu Said.  
  
"Würden Sie bitte nicht so lange unsere Auslage blockieren? Wissen Sie, das ist ein Schaufenster, kein Sitzfenster..."  
"Oh, natürlich, Verzeihung!", Seufzend raffte ich mich auf.  
  
„Gaunerzinken, John.“  
"Wie?!"  
"Du weißt, was das ist."  
"So im Prinzip schon..."  
"Eben. Ich konnte keine entdecken."  
"Nichts! Das meintest du!"  
"Exakt!"  
"Okay, ich versteh aber den Zusammenhang nicht. Du meintest, die Läden, die erpresst werden sollen, müssten gekennzeichnet sein, damit die Randalierer erkennen, wo sie tätig werden sollen?"  
"Nein, die werden schon eine Liste haben, mit regelmäßigen Updates. Es geht um die Läden, die zahlen."  
  
Okay. Also umgekehrt. Die Läden, die zahlen, werden markiert? Ja und?  
  
"Kapier ich nicht!" motzte ich verärgert mit Reibeisenstimme. "Vielleicht könnte ich klarer denken, wenn ich nicht eben in diesen Mist hätte beißen müssen! Das hast du nun davon!"  
"Na, da sehe jetzt ICH keinen Zusammenhang!" schimpfte Sherlock zurück.  
"Tze! Du bist ja reizend heute! Fast so reizend wie rohe, gehackte Chili, Mr SCOVILLE Holmes!“  
  
Nun sah Sherlock doch etwas entsetzt drein.  
  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen gab ich ein bitteres, fast unhörbares, einsilbiges Lachen von mir und wandte mich dann angelegentlich der Speisekarte des Pubs zu.  
  
Super, ich kann immer noch nicht scharf sehen. ...scharf? Sehr witzig!  
  
"Okay, John, es tut mir leid. Und...ich war nicht sicher wegen des Rezepts... Ja, du hast recht, ich hätte dich wohl warnen sollen. Oder drauf bestehen, dass sie das Petit Four wirklich aufschneidet...oder...ich hätte fragen können, ob es scharf ist, mit der Begründung, dass du...einige Allergien hast...  
...nach dem, was...  
...nach dem was wir Donnerstagnacht erlebt haben, schien mir das harmlos...vielleicht ist mir der rechte Maßstab...ein wenig abhandengekommen...  
Es tut mir leid, okay...? Wirklich, John…!"  
Seine Stimme war ungewohnt weich und klang sogar verunsichert, zuletzt fast etwas wacklig.  
  
Donnerstagnacht...!  
...Oh, Gott, fang nicht davon an..., dachte ich und schluckte heftig.  
Es war nicht fair, mich daran zu erinnern…  
Aber war das Berechnung…? …oder doch nicht…?  
  
Ich stieß ein gequältes Seufzen aus und drehte nur so halb den gesenkten Kopf zu ihm, so dass er mir nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte und erklärte immer noch krächzend: "Es fühlt sich zwar immer noch an als hätte ich eine üble, eitrige Angina mit Speiseröhrenentzündung und Gastritis…! ...aber...naja..., dir sei verziehen, du…Brandstifter…!  
Aber irgendwas bist du mir schuldig!"  
"Ich...würde ja sagen, ich lade dich ein, aber..."  
Wider Willen zuckte mir ein Mundwinkel in die Höhe. "Neinein, ich lass mir was einfallen...!" lehnte ich ab und versuchte dabei bösartig zu klingen.  
"Ich zittre jetzt schon!" ächzte Sherlock gespielt ängstlich und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Billy war gerade aus der Küche gekommen und zuckte zusammen, als er uns sah, doch dann breitete sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sherlock legte sich rasch den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, aber es war schon zu spät.  
  
"Mr Holmes! Dr Watson! Schön, dass Sie uns mal wieder beehren!" sagte er. Dann hielt er inne, als er sah, wie Sherlock die Augen rollte.  
"Ehm..., am Fenster vielle-...? Doktor? Ist alles in Ordnung...?" unterbrach er sich.  
"Dort hinten wäre gut, danke", sagte Sherlock höflich und sah sich unauffällig um, während er mich ein wenig in die entsprechende Richtung schob.  
  
"Als erstes brauchen wir eine Grappa, ein Glas kalte Milch – Vollmilch, wenn möglich – und eine Cola. Und die Karte."  
"Ehm..., sofort...!" Angelos Neffe machte eine eifrige, kleine Verbeugung und enteilte.  
Sherlock zog den Stuhl, der zur Wand gerichtet stand ein Stück vom Tisch weg und wies darauf, ehe er selbst, sich so hinsetzte, dass er Tresen und Küchentür im Blick hatte.  
  
"Irgendwas Verdächtiges?" fragte ich und rückte meinen Stuhl etwas schräg, um Richtung Fenster sehen zu können.  
"...bis jetzt nicht...", murmelte Sherlock mechanisch. Es wirkte unsicher.  
  
"Ah! Buon giorno! Sie 'ier tsu so ungewohnte Uhrsheit!" ließ sich Angelo aufgekratzt vernehmen. Er brachte uns Karten und bemerkte ein wenig erschrocken meine geröteten Augen, das Zittern und den Schweiß.  
"Dottore? Isse alles in Ordenunge?"  
"Erm, keiner...Arbeitsunfall....", druckste ich.  
"Chemisches Experiment...", nuschelte Sherlock. "Was Neues...?  
Auf der Karte...?"  
Er überflog sie.  "Keine höheren Preise in der Hauptsaison?"  
"Oh, esse gehte wiee immere auf die 'ausse!"  
"Das meinte ich nicht...", Sherlock sah ihn ein wenig herausfordernd von unten an.  
"Gut..., John, du...solltest die elf nehmen – nur ein wenig Salz, keine Gewürze sonst –  
…uuund für mich diiieee...neununddreißig..."  
"Trentanove? Certo?" fragte Angelo. Es klang ungläubig, etwas entsetzt.  
"Son assolutamente certo, undici e trentanove, grazie!" sprudelte Sherlock hervor. Es klang so beneidenswert elegant und perfekt...!  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die elf, es waren Gnocchi in Sahnesoße mit –  
Hey…!  
Sherlock nahm mir die Karte ab und gab beide zurück.  
"Keine Kerzen, Angelo…?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Oh, eigentlicke nure alla sera, abere wenne Sie esse wunschene, naturalmente."  
"Ja, bitte!" insistierte Sherlock, ehe ich mich einmischen konnte.  
"Na, gut – bin gleich zurück...", bemerkte ich und verkrümelte mich zu den Toiletten.  
  
Ich hatte sie noch nie besucht. Die Damentoilette war mit der Behindertentoilette kombiniert. Für die Herren gab es ein einziges, kleines Räumchen, wo man sich dicht neben – oder halb unter – ein winziges Waschbecken zwängen müsste. Darüber hing kein Spiegel, aber es waren Halterungen und ein entsprechendes. helleres Rechteck auf der Wand zu sehen, so zwischen vier und sechseinhalb Fuß Höhe. Ich versuchte, meine Augen ein wenig zu kühlen und wollte es schon dabei bewenden lassen, als ich ein leises Klirren hörte. Ich bückte mich nach meiner rechten Schuhspitze und fand die klitzekleine Scherbe eines Spiegels. Vorsichtig hob ich sie auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Billy unsere Getränke gebracht.  
  
"Erst die Grappa, dann die Milch", erläuterte Sherlock.  
"Schon klar!" grummelte ich. "Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe..."  
  
Unauffällig schob ich die kleine Scherbe neben das Glas Cola, ehe ich platznahm.  
  
„Sieben Jahre Pech…“, lästerte Sherlock lächelnd.  
"Wurde noch nicht ersetzt", murmelte ich und dann fiel mein Blick auf ein kleines, rotes Glas mit einem brennenden Teelicht darin. "Oh... Hast du das schon vermutet?"  
"Ich bin schon einmal mittags da gewesen...", gab Sherlock zur Antwort. "Auf dein Wohl, John..."  
  
Ich seufzte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Grappa. Zuerst brannte auch die. Ich unterdrückte ein Ächzen. Immerhin, auch der Alkohol würde das Capsaicin auflösen – soweit es nicht schon mit meinen Schleimhäuten reagiert hatte.  
  
"Er hat noch nichts gesagt, oder?"  
"Nein...", murmelte Sherlock und mustere die vier Touris, die jetzt hereinströmten und sich an „unseren“ Tisch am Fenster setzten. Das Paar auf der anderen Seite an der Wand, das vorhin gezahlt hatte, ging nun.  
  
Dann fiel mir etwas ein.  
  
"Ouh, natürlich...!" murmelte ich.  
"Ist der Penny gefallen?"  
"Bezüglich der Läden, die markiert sein müssten – ja."  
"Also?"  
"Nun..., wenn es für die regelmäßigen Zahlungen nicht wenigstens eine Gegenleistung gibt...", merkte ich kryptisch an.  „Es müsste ein Zeichen sein, das sagt: Hier besser keinen Ärger machen, oder so. Also..., nicht diese Bande würde sie machen, sondern...andere Subjekte. Im Normalfall.  
Also, was heißt das? Anfangsstadium? Oder gibt es keine…Dienstleistung?"  
"Kann ich noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. – Still jetzt!"  
  
Angelo kam, um die Bestellungen der Touristen aufzunehmen, nutzte die Gelegenheit dazu, in verschiedenen Winkeln aus dem Fenster zu sehen.  
  
"Er scheint Ausschau zu halten..."  
"Er will nicht, dass mir etwas auffällt – Stronzo!" knurrte Sherlock leise zurück.  
  
"Tutto bene?" fragte Angelo, als er auf dem Weg in die Küche bei uns vorbei kam.  
"Perfetto – neue Windlichter, wie ich sehe!"  
"Si..., Guglielmo meinte, etewasse Farbe wäre gute auf die Tische.... Sie wartene nock auf eine – Gaste?" erkundigte er sich leicht verunsichert.  
"Nein. Nein, schon recht."  
"Alles bestens, soweit… Laufen die Geschäfte gut?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Ah, kannickte klagene, grazie!“  
  
Sherlock nippte an seiner Coke, ich machte die Grappa alle. Angelo hatte sich zum Gehen gewandt. Als die Küchentür hinter ihm zugefallen war, murmelte Sherlock: „Idiota…!“  
„Wieso sagt er nichts? Ich meine, das am Fenster sind doch wohl wirklich Touris…Dänen, oder so. Er könnte es dir auf Italienisch sagen, oder dir einen Zettel zustecken…“  
„Es sind Niederländer – aber du hast recht, die sind harmlos.  
Man wird ihn wohl schon gewarnt haben.“  
  
Er fixierte das Glas Milch.  
  
„Verdacht?“ fragte ich.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Verdacht, – die leuchtende Milch!“  
Er bekam große Augen und ich glaube sogar, er wurde noch ein wenig blasser.  
„Mann, Sherlock! – das Glas Milch, das von innen beleuchtet ist!“  
„…Gott…,  
John…, wie fühlst du dich…?“ fragte er, bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie beunruhigt er war.  
„Sherlock…! Hitchcock! Cary Grant…, dieser alte Thriller! Verdacht! In Schwarzweiß! Dieser Windhund bringt seiner Frau Milch ans Bett. Und es wirkt richtig unheimlich, weil das Glas von innen zu leuchten scheint – will er sie vergiften?“  
  
Sherlock schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „…zu…zu früh für…einen konkreten Verdacht – nein…“  
Er trank seine Cola aus.  
  
Angelo kam mit unserem Essen, doch zunächst stand er die Teller in den Händen vor uns.  
  
„Unde wirklishe, keine Wunshe…?“ erkundigte er sich zweifelnd und warf dabei auch mir einen fragenden Blick zu. "Nockeine Drinke?"  
"Vorerst nicht, danke", versicherte Sherlock.  
  
Angelo stellte die Teller ab.  
  
Die Gnocchi in der fast weißen Soße, sahen so schön harmlos aus, richtig unschuldig. Vielleicht würden sie mich wirklich kurieren können.  
  
Ich überlegte, Sherlock ein versöhnliches Buon Appetito zu wünschen, hob den Kopf und sah seinen Teller. Er war leer – auf den Zinken einer Gabel steckte eine kleine, knallrote, schrumpelige Schote, die mein Gegenüber gerade zum Mund führte.  
  
Sein bleiches Gesicht zeigte Todesverachtung, er klappte den Unterkiefer herunter und holte dabei tief Luft.  
  
  
"NICHT! Bist du irre!" platzte ich heraus. "Lass das! Sherl- - !"  
  
  
Ich hörte das knackige Fruchtfleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschend bersten, als er abbiss...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [link href="http://www.patisserie-valerie.co.uk/special-occasion-cakes.aspx"]http://www.patisserie-valerie.co.uk/special-occasion-cakes.aspx[/link]  
> [link href="http://www.patisserie-valerie.co.uk/custom.aspx"]http://www.patisserie-valerie.co.uk/custom.aspx[/link]
> 
> Nein, ich war nicht dort…  
> Vielleicht nächstes Mal…
> 
>  
> 
> …und macht mir jetzt keine Experimente von wegen hottest chili pepper oft he world challenge – da gibt’s schon genug auf Youtube…!
> 
>  
> 
> tbc
> 
> **************************************************************************************
> 
> Eure Nothing


	277. Der Fall des verschärften Detektivs

 

  
  
    
   
Der spielt doch jetzt Theater! murrte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ein Teil von mir wollte vernünftigerweise, dass diese Schote da bloß eine Art harmloser Zwergpaprika wäre.   
(Wobei ich absolut ratlos gewesen wäre, wie ich dann auf den Quatsch hätte reagieren sollen!)   
Aber ich wusste, dass das echt war, dass das wirklich passierte – und ich wollte es nur noch verhindern. Aber ich war zu fassungslos.  
Doch meine Schleimhäute begannen zu kribbeln - ich konnte das Capsaicin jetzt schon wahrnehmen...!  
   
„Tu das nicht…“, brachte ich flüsternd hervor.  
   
Ein Bild zuckte durch mein Gehirn: Sherlock mit dieser Pille gegen Ende unseres ersten Falles…  
  
Und nun kaute er gewissenhaft, ehe er schluckte. Er hatte bereits begonnen, zu blinzeln und die Augen zusammenzukneifen. Doch ansonsten war ihm noch nichts anzumerken. Mit einem erneuten Happs holte er den Rest der Schote von der Gabel.  
  
„Die Botschaft ist angekommen, Sherlock. Lass es gut sein.“  
  
Doch er kaute unbeirrt weiter und sah dabei gelangweilt drein.  
  
Tu, doch nicht so! dachte ich. Ich hab eben genau gesehen, dass du nervös bist – und deswegen hat auch Angelo so komisch reagiert!  
Was für ein Schwachsinn läuft denn hier?!  
  
Demonstrativ schob ich ihm das fast noch volle Milchglas zu.  
Sherlock warf einen verächtlichen Blick darauf, der zu sagen schien: Was soll ich denn damit?!  
  
Was war es denn nun? Wollte er mich sozusagen rächen, bzw Buße tun – oder wollte er mir demonstrieren, dass er mit weitaus mehr Schärfe zurechtkam als ich?!  
  
Das ändert nichts daran, dass du mich hättest warnen können und es nicht getan hast – oder nur so halb…, dachte ich. Er hatte doch gewisst, wie dreckig es mir nach der Pfeffersprayattacke gegangen war, gar nicht zu reden von der Vergiftung - gut, vielleicht wusste er nicht, dass Cytisin auch in den Schleimhäuten brennt, wenn auch verspätet...  
Ach was, natürlich wusste er das, er war Chemiker und bestimmt hatte er sich spätestens hinterher genau informiert!  
  
  
Dann sah ich, dass ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn zu glänzen begann und ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Aber Sherlock kaute unerbittlich weiter, doch er hielt nun beide Handflächen auf die Tischplatte gepresst.  
Dann schnappte er nach Luft.  
Das war‘s.  
Er begann abgehackt und hastig nach Atem zu ringen, seine Augen tränten, an seiner Stirn trat eine Ader hervor und er wurde rot. Dann krümmte er sich.  
  
"Spuck es aus – SOFORT! ...bitte!" forderte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Billys lange, schmale Gestalt tauchte neben ihm auf, wie um ihn vor den anderen Gästen zu verbergen.  
  
„Mr Holmes…, wenn Sie – Sie wissen schon. Mein Onkel lässt bitten, dass Sie dann in den Hinterhof gehen… Man würde es hier hören, wenn...“  
  
Sherlock kaute noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und legte sich nun die Hände über die Ohrmuscheln. Der stiere Blick aus seinen aufgerissenen Augen bekam etwas Wahnsinniges...  
Er würgte die brennende Masse hinunter.  
   
"Oh, mein Gott...", murmelte Billy.  
   
Sherlock saß, abgesehen von seiner flachen, hektischen, unregelmäßigen Atmung, kerzengrade da – aber nur für etwa drei, vier Sekunden. Dann schnappte er nach Luft, beugte sich vor, kauerte sich förmlich über den großen, tiefen Pastateller, bis sein Gesicht fast darin verschwand und spuckte, so leise und unauffällig er es vermochte, hinein.   
Die Schärfe regt die Speichelproduktion an, weil sie dem Körper siedende, gefährliche Hitze vorgaukelt, die Sherlock scheinbar innerlich zu verbrennen drohte.  
  
Er zitterte, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, ächzte beinahe lautlos. Sah aber dabei so gequält drein, als könne er im nächsten Moment vor Schmerz und Panik losschreien.   
   
„Wieso tust du mir das an? Wieso tust du uns allen das an?!  
Jetzt, sieh zu, dass du diese verdammte Milch runterbringst!“ schimpfte ich leise.   
  
Sherlock schüttelte sich.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr. Es war Angelo, der in den Durchgang zur Küche getreten war.  
  
„Helfen Sie mir, ihn rasch in den Hof zu schaffen!“ raunte ich Billy zu. Dieser nickte entschlossen.  
  
Es würde seinem Onkel kaum etwas nützen, wenn seine Kundschaft mitbekam, wie einer der Restaurantgäste über seinem Luch zusammenbrach…  
Also packten wir den hilflosen Detektiv, verdeckten ihn dabei, so gut es ging und drängten ihn an den Toiletten vorbei in einen kleinen Hinterhof, wo wir ihn auf zwei Treppenstufen abluden.  
  
„Ich schick Ihnen meinen Onkel“, erklärte Billy atemlos und verschwand wieder nach drinnen.  
„Bist du denn jetzt komplett wahnsinnig?“ schimpfte ich.  
Sherlock krümmte sich kampfhaft neben mir, zusammengeklappt wie ein nagelneues Taschenmesser, spie angewidert auf den Boden, ehe er japsend Atem schöpfte, dann stöhnte er auf. Ein furchtbarer, rauer, heiserer Laut, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Schweiß tropfte von seinem inzwischen teils bleichem, teils rotem Gesicht, dass zu einer Grimasse erstarrt schien. Er zuckte und würgte ein paar Mal, noch ehe Angelo dazu kam – ausgerüstet mit dem Glas Milch, meinen Gnocchi und anderen Utensilien, die er auf ein Tablett gepackt hatte.  
Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, ehe ich eine Hand auf Sherlocks bebenden Rücken und den anderen Arm vor seine Schultern legte, um ihn etwas aufzurichten.   
  
"Na, komm schon...!"  
  
Doch Sherlock drehte den Kopf weg. Bei jedem Atemzug ächzte er leise.  
  
"Also, fürs Protokoll, ich habe dich nicht um diese alberne Selbstbestrafung gebeten! Du machst es damit keineswegs besser! Im Gegenteil!" grollte ich und wurde dabei immer lauter.  
  
Sherlock klemmte sich die Unterarme vor den Leib und bäumte sich auf.  
Er musste das Gefühl haben, nicht atmen zu können, weil direkt unter seinem Zwerchfell die Hölle tobte.  
Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen und liefen ihm in die Ohren – was er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnahm, und an seiner Schläfe sah ich die Vene hervortreten.  
  
"Also, ich hätte jetzt lieber mit dir geluncht, statt dir bei dieser nachgemachten Agonie Gesellschaft leisten zu müssen. Du bist wirklich kein Held! Du bist ein Vollpfosten!  
Übrigens, was ich von dir verlangen wollte als Wiedergutmachung – und das werde ich immer noch tun, da bestehe ich jetzt erst recht drauf! – ist, dass du in nächster Zeit, wenn ich es dir sage, auch während eines Falles ESSEN musst!"  
  
Sherlock hielt mitten im Einatmen die Luft an, dann wandte er sich zu mir um und starrte mich an.  
  
"Und nach diesem Quatsch hier schuldest du mir das doppelte!" schloss ich grimmig.  
  
Sherlock wandte sich ab, beugte sich schräg zur Seite – Angelo machte einen Satz rückwärts, als Sherlock wimmernd nach Luft rang – und sich dann stöhnend zusammenkauerte.   
Der Klagelaut wurde jäh abgerissen, als sich dem Chili-Helden der Magen umdrehte.  
  
Na, super...!  
  
Das habe ich wirklich nicht gewollt...!  
Ob das Zeug im Rückwärtsgang noch genauso brennt...?  
  
"Ach, Sherlock...", seufzte ich halb noch immer genervt, halb schon wieder mitfühlend.  
  
Er schrie beinahe, als er wieder Luft bekam.  
  
"Durchatmen, okay?" Ich legte wieder meine Hand auf seinen Rücken, die andere auf seinen Arm.   
Sherlock nickte keuchend, es klang fast wie ein Schluchzen, er versuchte, sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und richtete sich etwas auf.  
  
„Komm schon, versuch es mit der Milch, spül dir damit den Mund aus und versuch dann, den Rest zu trinken. Langsam.  
– oder ich rufe einen Krankenwagen, das willst du doch sicher nicht.“  
  
Er gab eine Art Jaulen von sich – gepeinigt und verärgert.  
Angelo half mir, ihn festzuhalten, damit er nicht wieder in sich zusammenschnappte. Ich brachte das Glas an seine Lippen und dachte: Das kann jetzt verdammt unschön werden, er wird das Glas kaum spüren, seine Mundmuskulatur nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht!?  
   
„Was soll der Quatsch, Angelo?! Wieso – wieso haben Sie so einen Schwachsinn auf Ihrer Speisekarte!? Für irgendwelche albernen Mutproben, oder was?!“  
Etwas anderes konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen – nur wieso sollte ein Wirt oder Koch derartigen Schwachsinn unterstützen?!  
Sherlock gab ein unwilliges Stöhnen von sich und hob eine Hand, während die andere nach dem Glas tastete. Er kapitulierte.  
„Okay, Sherlock, ganz ruhig, ich helf‘ dir…“, versicherte ich leise.   
In den nächsten Sekunden war ich voll darauf konzentriert, seinen Kopf zu stützen, ihm langsam die Milch einzuflößen, zu warten, dass er sich den Mund ausspülte und ausspuckte, ihm genug Zeit zu geben, um zu Atem zu kommen, um ihm erneut einen Schluck aufzunötigen und auch immer  wieder auf seine Krämpfe zu reagieren und ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er es bald überstanden haben würde.  
Mehrfach hielt er inne und ich dachte schon: Das war‘s jetzt, gleich wird er sich nochmal übergeben!  
Beim vierten Mal verdrehte er die Augen – und ich war sicher, das war dieses Mal wirklich kein Theater.  
   
„Porca miseria…“, murmelte Angelo betreten.  
   
Sherlock hechelte, fast wie ein überhitzter Köter und zitterte dabei.   
  
"Okay, Sherlock, versuch ruhig durchzuatmen, tief und langsam, dann wird es bestimmt besser – auch, wenn es dir zuerst schwerfallen wird", schlug ich vor. Und dabei hoffte ich, dass ich nicht ganz so hilflos wirkte, wie ich mich fühlte, denn besonders viel Ahnung von dem Thema hatte ich nicht gerade.  
  
Immerhin war es Sherlock irgendwie doch gelungen, sich nicht zu bekleckern. Abgesehen von einem kleinen „Milchbart“ und ein paar Tropfen in den Mundwinkeln.  
Angelo hatte auch eine Rolle Küchenkrepp mitgebracht und hielt Sherlock ratlos ein Blatt hin. Mein ebenso bescheuerter wie bedauernswerter Freund tastete fahrig danach, wischte sich über den Mund und –  
„Versuch besser nicht dich – “  
…dich zu schnäuzen.  
Zu spät.  
Er ließ es zwar sofort wieder bleiben, aber natürlich hatte er jetzt weiteres Capsaicin durch den Gaumen in die Nasengänge gezogen und wahrscheinlich obendrein in die Nebenhöhlen gepresst. Es ist schon übel genug, wenn einem beim Erbrechen Magensäure in die Nase gerät - aber das muss sich anfühlen, als würde einem ein Loch durch den Gaumen gebrannt...  
  
„Ou, Mann…“, murmelte ich. Ich wollte, dass es aufhörte, wirklich – aber ihm wegen dieser Aktion Analgetika und Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen, das kam dann doch nicht in Frage, schließlich hatte er das absichtlich gemacht und nicht mal aus Unwissenheit, – falls es dann wirklich in ein paar Stunden immer noch nicht besser sein sollte, eventuell. Aber jetzt schon bestimmt nicht! Er hatte mir ja schon vor einem halben Jahr bewiesen, dass er eigentlich genug über Capsaicin wusste – genug jedenfalls, um genau so einen Quatsch nicht zu machen!  
   
Als ich zu Teller und Löffel griff, um ihm etwas von den Gnocchi – und vor allem der Soße zu geben, schüttelte er sich. Es war keine Geste, keine Übertreibung – es war echter, tief empfundener Ekel, gegen den er nicht ankam.   
  
Seufzend stellte ich das Essen weg.  
  
Angelo jedoch hielt ihm eine Scheibe Weißbrot hin.  
Doch Sherlock lehnte sich nur nach vorne und ehe ich kapierte, was er vorhatte, war er auf die Knie gegangen, hatte sich dann mit den Händen auf dem Boden abgestützt, schleppte sich so noch einen Schritt vorwärts und…legte sich hin.  
Jetzt war ich wirklich entsetzt.  
Besorgt kniete ich mich neben ihn und untersuchte ihn, Er hatte einen flachen, rasenden Puls wie unter Schock und wand sich keuchend und schlotternd unter meinen Händen. Inzwischen war er ganz bleich und sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen einen ganz üblen Schnupfen.  
  
„Du verrückter Hund…!“ schimpfte ich hilflos.  
  
Er sah zu mir hoch und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
„Ach, zur Hölle! Haben Sie irgendein Hinterzimmer, wo wir ihn hinlegen können?!“ fragte ich unwirsch. Immerhin hätte Angelo diesen Quatsch nicht mitmachen dürfen.  
„Sì, naturalmente…“ murmelte er zerknirscht.  
Ich griff mir unter Sherlocks Achseln hindurch seine überkreuzten Unterarme und überließ Angelo die Aufgabe, sich die Beine zu schnappen. So schleppten wir das praktisch komplett außer Gefecht gesetzte Genie in einen kleinen Büroraum, wo wir ihn auf eine abgewetzte Kunstledercouch packten. Angelo öffnete das Fenster und ich schob ein paar angestaubte Kissen unter Sherlocks Kopf und seine Kniekehlen, außerdem fand ich eine Decke, die ich über seinen Körper breitete, der noch immer unruhig zuckte, als sei er wahnsinnig nervös.    
Keine Stellung würde sich wirklich verträglich anfühlen, aber er war auch nicht in der Stimmung sich großartig von einer Seite auf die andere zu werfen, um andere Positionen auszuprobieren.  
   
„Verzeihst du mir?“ hauchte er matt und noch immer gepresst.   
„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, das hab ich dir doch längst gesagt!“ stöhnte ich genervt.  
  
Ich sah seine rechte Hand, die unter der Decke hervorragte und heftig und unkontrollierbar bebte und nahm sie in die meinen.   
Sie war kalt und schweißnass.  
Sherlock ächzte kraftlos auf, schöpfte Atem und schloss erleichtert die Augen.  
   
„Ich bin von Bekloppten umgeben!  
Also, was soll der Unfug, wieso haben Sie so etwas auf der Karte!“ verlangte ich zu wissen.  
„…esse…gibte keine…trentanove…“, gestand Angelo.  
„Dasse warenuruna idea…Sherlock…‘at eine Manne ver’örte…iss…‘ab vorgeslage‘…“  
   
Es war ihm jetzt sichtlich peinlich.  
   
„Es war als…Foltermethode gedacht?!“ riet ich ungläubig.  
„‘aben esse nickt gemackt…!   
Ma…  
Die Idee…ware da. Sherlock ‘at sie nummero trentanove genannte…“  
  
Unwillkürlich rollte ich die Augen, rief mir die Karte ins Gedächtnis zurück.   
„1-10 sind Antipasti, ab elf Gnocchi-Gerichte, ab 21 Pasta mit Fleisch und ab 31 Pasta ohne Fleisch…“  
Genau, aber es waren keineswegs immer zehn Gerichte, es war wie in manchen kleineren Hotels, die Zehnerstelle bezeichnet das Stockwerk, aber es gibt weniger als zehn Zimmer pro Etage…  
   
Ja, und nun kapierte ich auch, wieso Angelo damit gerechnet hatte, dass wir noch eine weitere Person erwarten würden!   
  
„Esse…warein Bhut Jolokia…”, informierte mich Angelo, als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde.  
„Wieso haben Sie das mitgemacht!? Sehen Sie ihn sich an, verdammt! Er hat einen Kreislaufkollaps!“ fauchte ich.  
Sherlocks Hand regte sich schwach in den Meinen.  
   
Ich sah auf ihn hinunter. Seine verquollenen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Immerhin schien er das Schlimmste hinter sich zu haben.  
„Ist okay…“, hauchte er stimmlos und noch immer außer Atem.  
Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.  
   
„Okay, holen Sie die Sachen aus dem Hof und dann gehen Sie wieder raus in Ihren Laden und sehen mal nach dem Rechten. Wir reden später!  
Unfassbar…“, grollte ich.  
   
  
„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“ fragte ich, als wir allein waren.  
„…elend…“, antwortete Sherlock kurzangebunden. Seine Stimme war nur ein schwaches Krächzen.  
   
Mir war auch noch übel und die betroffenen Regionen fühlten sich seltsam und unangenehm an, immer noch schmerzhaft, brennend, aber inzwischen gleichzeitig merkwürdig taub und kalt.  
Sherlock hatte sich aber anscheinend nicht nur mehr zugemutet als mir, das musste auch ein noch heftigeres Gewächs sein.  
   
Ich wollte seine Hand loslassen, aber als er sich kraftlos an die Meine klammerte, beschloss ich, sie noch ein wenig länger zu halten. Da mir auch noch flau war, setzte ich mich zu ihm.  
   
„Hast es eh längst mal wissen wollen, wie es sich anfühlt, was?“ vermutete ich kopfschüttelnd.  
   
Er hatte ja auch überlegt, eine kleine Dosis seiner selbst gewonnenen Blausäure einzunehmen – die Sache mit dieser Pille – das passte! Mike hatte mich gewarnt, dass er derartiges imstande wäre zu tun – auch bei sich selbst! Er hatte sogar von einem pflanzlichen Alkaloid gesprochen – und es war exakt das!  
Ein Selbstversuch!   
Nun, nach allem, was er früher mal genommen haben musste, hatte er sich womöglich gesagt: Wie schlimm kann das schon werden?!  
Aber dass ich mir das vielleicht gar nicht ansehen wollte, war ihm wohl nicht in den Sinn gekommen!  
  
Wieso, bitteschön, sollte ich was davon haben, dass er sich selbst folterte?  
Hielt er mich für derart schadenfroh?  
  
Ah, Moment mal…, natürlich…!  
   
„Nicht nur die Schmerzen und so…du hast natürlich auch an die Endorphine gedacht, nicht…?  
Ganz bestimmt hast du das…!“  
  
Seine Augen zuckten für einen kleinen Moment abwärts.  
Erwischt. Nun schämte er sich ein wenig – der kleine Junkie!  
„Und? Waren sie diesen Stress wert?!“ spottete ich kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Angelo kam kleinlaut mit dem Tablett zurück und holte außerdem noch eine fast volle Milchflasche aus dem Tischkühlschrank und stellte sie dazu auf den Couchtisch.  
Ich nickte ihm knapp zu und goss das Glas erneut dreiviertelvoll und stellte es in Sherlocks Reichweite.  
  
„Und…“, fuhr ich fort, als sich Angelos Schritte hinter der geschlossenen Tür entfernt hatten: „du wolltest in diesen Raum…nach Spuren suchen...“  
  
Auch das war nicht neu – letztlich der „Glas-Wasser“-Trick, den manche Räuberbanden benutzen. Jemand klingelt, bittet ganz bescheiden und mitleiderregend um Hilfe, etwa ein Glas Wasser – und schon hat man Räuber in der Wohnung, die vor nichts zurückschrecken…  
Ich sah mich um.  
   
„Denkst du denn, Angelo würde in seinen Büchern vermerken, wenn er sich erpressen lässt?  
…andererseits…wenn er das Geld aus der Kasse nimmt…  
Tja, oder von dem Gehalt, das er sich selbst zahlt…  
…Mann, von Drohbriefen hab ich erstmal genug…!“ brummte ich.  
   
Ich sah auf Sherlock hinunter, der mich mühsam anlächelte. Anscheinend war ich auf dem richtigen Weg mit meinen Überlegungen.  
Im Fall des verschärften Detektivs hatte ich wohl dessen sämtliche Motive aufgedeckt.   
„Okay, ruh dich aus, ich mach mich mal auf die Suche…“, sagte ich leise und stand auf.  
  
Unschlüssig, wo ich beginnen sollte und noch ein wenig mit der Idee hadernd, wirklich meine Nase in Angelos Angelegenheiten zu stecken, bediente ich mich nun doch bei den Gnocchi. Ich konnte kaum feststellen, welche Temperatur sie hatten oder wonach sie schmeckten. Alles taub, alles lahmgelegt und wie…wie ausgeleiert irgendwie…  
Was für ein Unfug…!  
   
Auf dem Sessel, von dem ich vorhin die Decke geholt hatte, hing noch eine weitere, ich wickelte mich kurzentschlossen hinein, denn mir war immer noch seltsam kalt. Und das an einem so sommerlichen Tag!  
  
Da war dieser Schrank.  
Ich sah es sofort.  
Zweitürig, mannshoch, so vier, fünf Fuß breit.   
Ein Büroschrank.   
Ein schlichtes, praktisches, platzsparendes Teil, etwa mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert alt. Wenn sie geschlossen sind, sehen sie aus wie zweitürige Schränke (obwohl es womöglich eine einzige Falttür ist mit einem Klavierband in der Mitte), Kleiderschränke vielleicht, dem Format nach. Aber es befindet sich ein Schreibtisch darin. Die Tischplatte lässt sich auf die Breite der doppelten Tiefe  des Gehäuses ausziehen, oben und unten sind Regalfächer, Schubladen, vielleicht abschließbare Türen oder gar ein kleiner Tresor.   
Ich raffte mich auf, ging hinüber und schloss ihn auf, schob die Falttür zur Seite.  
Genau wie ich dachte...!  
Eine Lampe an einem scherenförmig ausziehbaren Arm. Ja. Diese Lampe schreit förmlich 1960 – oder so… Es gibt ein großes Loch – vielleicht später reingebohrt, durch das eine Steckdosenleiste mit einer Steckdose unten neben diesem Schrank verbunden ist. An ihm hängt ein Laptop. Es gibt aber auch noch ein paar altmodische Ordner und Schreibzeug, DVDs mit Sicherungskopien, ein kleiner Vorrat an Rohlingen. In einem Fach liegen geöffnete Briefe, angesehen, aber noch nicht bearbeitet, in einem anderen verschieden große Kassenbons und andere Zettel. Außerdem ein großes, dickes Kassenbuch.  
   
Mein Großvater mütterlicherseits hatte so einen Büroschrank im Wohnzimmer stehen gehabt. Ich fand den cool. Uncool dagegen war, dass mein Opa tatsächlich am Wochenende an dem Ding arbeitete, auch am Sonntag den halben Tag…  
   
Seufzend griff ich nach dem Papierkram. Kontoauszüge, Rechnungen vom Getränkegroßhandel und anderen Lieferanten, Kassenzettel von den Einkäufen, die sie persönlich tätigten.  
Nach kurzem Zögern nahm ich mir zuletzt auch noch das Buch vor.   
   
Es enthielt Rezepte, jeweils mit Preiskalkulation.   
Ich hatte das mal beim Fernsehen mit Mrs Hudson gesehen, so ein Pseudo-Reality-Format; vor dem Aus stehende Gaststätten sollten da gerettet werden. Und ein wunder Punkt war eben gerade bei den Quereinsteigern manchmal auch die Kalkulation. Das hier sah für meine Begriffe vernünftig aus.  
Es war ein Rezept pro Doppelseite. Rechts waren bei einigen oben kleine Änderungen vermerkt. Auf jeder Seite war unten noch Platz geblieben, den Angelo genutzt hatte, um festzuhalten, wie oft ein Gericht bestellt worden war.  
   
Das half uns natürlich alles nicht weiter.  
Auch der Papierkorb enthielt nichts von Bedeutung. Etwas Verpackungsmüll von Keksen und Kräckern.  
   
Versuchsweise berührte ich den Touchpad des Laptops. Der Bildschirm flackerte auf. Ich vermutete zwar, dass ich nicht weit kommen würde, da ich ja das Passwort nicht kannte - aber zu meiner Überraschung konnte ich über die Schaltfläche im Zentrum des Startbildschirms auf das Gerät zugreifen.  
Aber dann...  
Ich kenne mich nicht aus mit Excel und ähnlichem...außerdem erschien, als ich das Back-Office der Kassensoftware anklickte, dann doch eine Eingabemaske, die ein Passwort anfragte.  
Eigentlich war mir das ganz recht. Diese Schnüffelei ging wir zu weit, das musste Sherlock machen –   
oder besser noch: Angelo brach sein Schweigen.  
  
Ich wandte mich zu Sherlock um –   
Er lag entspannt und ruhig atmend mit geschlossenen Augen da.  
   
Mr "Ich-schlafe-nie-während-eines Falls" war erschöpft weggedämmert.   
Ausgeknockt von einer fiesen, kleinen Schote.  
  
Ich versetzte den Laptop wieder in den Energiesparmodus und wandte mich dem Kühlschrank zu. Er befand sich neben einem großen, quaderförmigen, alten Waschbecken aus emailliertem Metall über dem in etwa einem Fuß Entfernung ein Wasserhahn aus der Wand kam. Darunter gab es einen Unterschrank.  
Ich spähte vorsichtig hinein, aber da waren anscheinend nur Putzmittel. Auf dem Kühlschrank standen zwei nicht ganz saubere Kaffeebecher und ein Schraubglas mit Zucker. Auf einem Unterteller lagen zwei benutzte Kaffeelöffel.   
Eine angebrochene Tüte Gebäck (nur in einer Klarsichtfolie, der Umkarton fehlte)… ,  
aus länglichen Laiben geschnittene Kekse, ein wenig wie Zwieback, aber gewürzt beinahe wie Lebkuchen und mit ganzen Mandeln darin,   
sie heißen, glaube ich Cantuccini…  
  
Tja…,  
  
als ich gerade dachte, dass ich überhaupt nichts feststellen konnte, fiel mein Blick in dieses Spülbecken. Da waren schwarze Rückstände und ein kleines, dürres, schwarzbraunes Eckchen…  
  
Angelo hat ein Stück Papier verbrannt…, dachte ich.  
Nun, weshalb verbrennt jemand ein Stück Papier, ohne dass er es eben tatsächlich als Brennmaterial oder Fidibus benötigt?  
Genau…!  
  
Angelo hatte einen Zettel vernichtet.  
  
Die Forderung? Sehr wahrscheinlich!  
  
Nur, wieso? Wieso damit nicht zur Polizei gehen?  
Oder zu Sherlock?  
  
Wieso sie vernichten…?  
  
Die Kaffeebecher waren nachlässig ausgewaschen…, ein Eckchen des Zettels noch in der Spüle – war das erst heute früh gewesen? Wahrscheinlich!  
Immerhin gab es ansonsten ja eine große Spülmaschine!  
   
  
Tja, aber da sich die Intelligenzbestie selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, brachte diese Erkenntnis erstmal wenig!  
  
  
Ich ließ mich vorsichtig im Schreibtischstuhl nieder, um nur ja keinen Lärm zu machen, der Verrückte sollte sich etwas erholen können…  
  
…ich könnte ein wenig surfen…vielleicht ein Online-Game spielen…  
…dann sollte ich nur vorher sichergehen, dass Lautsprecher und Systemsound und alles stumm geschaltet sind…  
  
Aber ich ließ es bleiben. Es war schließlich nicht mein Computer – und ich bin nicht Sherlock Holmes, the chilling chili detective…!  
  
Dann hörte ich, wie ganz sachte die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
Zu spät erkannte ich meinen Fehler: Der Büroschrank war doch geschlossen gewesen!  
  
Aber es war Billy.  
  
Er schlich sich herein, sah kurz von mir zu Sherlock hinüber und kam dann leise zu mir.  
Ich schrieb auf einen Notizblock: „Hat A. heute eine Forderung verbrannt?“  
Billy schrieb: „Ich denke, ja.“  
„Wo nimmt er das Geld her? Müsste der Betrag in den Büchern aufscheinen?“  
„Da ist nichts, ich habe nachgesehen, keine Privatentnahme, keine dubiosen Ausgaben. Er muss es privat bezahlen. Ich hab in seinen letzten Kontoauszug gesehen, da sind aber noch keine ungewöhnlichen Abhebungen drin. Vielleicht bisher nur eine Rate.“  
Während ich noch las, berührte Billy das Touchpad und wollte mir wahrscheinlich zeigen, dass man in der Buchführung nichts Verdächtiges entdecken konnte – als erneut die Tür aufging. Zuerst sachte, aber dann ziemlich ungestüm.  
Angelo starrte uns an, als würden wir gerade seinen Safe ausräumen, dann polterte er los:  
  
„Che diavolo succede? Cosa fate qui?!   
Guglielmo! Al lavoro! Affrettati!”

  
Na, gut, dachte ich: Dann wird ja die Katze gleich aus dem Sack sein…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung:  
> "Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Was macht ihr hier? - "William"! An die Arbeit! Beeil dich!"


	278. Pommez, rot-weiß-GRÜN

  
  
   
   
„Zio…, ti prego. Bitte, lass dir erklären…!“ begann Billy beschwichtigend. Er wirkte dabei nicht ängstlich oder gar kleinlaut, eher schon eine Spur erleichtert: Endlich würde sich etwas tun und die Heimlichkeiten hätten ein Ende!  
  
Er hatte mich vor gut einem Vierteljahr schon beeindruckt, als er praktisch sofort, nachdem er überfallen und durch die halbe Stadt verschleppt worden war, seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen hatte. Und wer weiß, wie diese bescheuerte Angelegenheit vor eineinhalb Monaten mit Woods sauberem Töchterlein damals geendet hätte…  
Andererseits, hätte sich Cosmo nicht an ihn gewandt, hätte Sherlock wohl nichts von dem gestohlenen Lamborghini erfahren…  
Dann hätte ich ihn nicht retten müssen – und es hätte noch länger gedauert, bis er mich wieder eingestellt hätte.   
Schon seltsam, wie das Leben manchmal so spielt…  
  
„Willickaarnicktöörenne!“ stieß unterdessen Angelo böse hervor.   
Es klang, als wäre es ein einziges Wort. Warum war er bloß so stur?  
„Schon gut, Billy, sehen Sie nach Ihren Gästen“, sagte ich sanft aber bestimmt und bemerkte, dass Sherlock sich matt auf dem Sofa regte und benommen blinzelte. Es ärgerte mich, dass er nicht wenigstens noch eine Viertelstunde länger hatte schlafen können, aber das half ja nun auch nicht weiter!  
Ich räumte demonstrativ den Chefsessel und stellte mich knapp ein Yard entfernt daneben.  
   
„Signor Sarti, bitte. Er ist ein guter Junge und ich denke, er macht seinen Job wirklich ordentlich. Er möchte Ihnen doch nur helfen – und wir auch. Deshalb sind wir heute hergekommen – zu dieser ungewöhnlichen Uhrzeit…“  
Ich warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf meinen angeschlagenen Meisterdetektiv und beschloss fortzufahren.  
„Nun…setzen Sie sich schon, …bitte…“  
Es war natürlich seltsam, als Gast – wenn nicht gar Eindringling! –, dem Hausherren einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, aber irgendwie mussten wir ja weiterkommen.  
„‘Elfene?“ fragte der Gastwirt verständnislos, zog dazu die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und schlug die Arme ineinander. Es war ein klein wenig zu dick aufgetragen.  
„Ick verstehe nickt? Tutto è bene!“ stellte er sich dumm.  
„Aber naturalmente!“ entgegnete ich ein wenig bitter. „Da Sicherheit nicht selbstverständlich ist, kann man das so sehen… Sie hat eben ihren Preis, nicht war…? Die Polizei hat viel zu tun…und Sie haben nicht gerne mit der Polizei zu tun, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann… - Doch, das kann ich durchaus. Ich bin nun schon ein paarmal verhaftet worden in den letzten fünf Monaten und nicht immer ließ sich das innerhalb von ein paar wenigen Stunden aufklären...“, ergänzte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick noch immer mit abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Angelo…?“ hakte ich nach.   
Schluss jetzt mit diesem Theater! dachte ich.  
„Va bene…, ma adesso la prego, vada fuori!“ knurrte dieser finster.   
Auch wenn es höflich formuliert sein mochte, es war nicht weniger als ein Rauswurf.  
Nicht in diesem Ton, Signore! dachte ich.  
„Ah – ? Und wenn nicht, werden Sie also doch die Polizei rufen und uns wegen Hausfriedensbruch anzeigen? Oder doch bloß mich und Mr Holmes nicht?“ schlug ich vor. Meine Geduld war gerade nicht die längste!  
„Verdammt, wir wollen Ihnen bloß helfen! Ihnen und Ihrem Neffen – und all den anderen Läden hier…!“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre mein Ansinnen doch einigermaßen unverschämt.  
„Im Übrigen… Jeder, der von einer Straftat Kenntnis erhält, ist verpflichtet, sie anzuzeigen, auch wenn stichhaltige Beweise fehlen. Diese zu erbringen, ist nicht Sache der Zeugen…“  
Okay, Watson, hör auf, ihn noch mehr in die Enge zu treiben, so wird das nichts! sagte ich mir.  
Ich nahm mich zusammen und versuchte, alle Schärfe aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten:  
„Angelo…, als ich Sie kennenlernte, da haben Sie mir erzählt, wieviel Sie Sherlock verdanken…   
Haben Sie doch Vertrauen…, es wird nicht helfen, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken…  
Haben Sie…bereits gezahlt…?“  
Angelos Augen huschten unwillkürlich alarmiert in Richtung der Spüle – gleich darauf trafen sich unsere Blicke – der Seine senkte sich…   
ertappt.  
„…also…“, warf ich unschlüssig ein.   
Es war vielleicht im Klang ein wenig strenger ausgefallen, als beabsichtigt…  
Aber Angelo schien von seinem Recht zu Schweigen Gebrauch machen zu wollen.  
Damit war ich wieder an der Reihe.  
„Der Brief bei Ihrer Lieferung vom Freitagabend war nicht von Ihnen. Er enthält zwar keine direkten Informationen, man könnte sogar sagen, es war Ihr Standardtext, die Schrift ist sehr ähnlich, das wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber plötzlich ist „Sherlock“ am Anfang mit „Sce“ geschrieben und die Anführungszeichen sind anders…"  
Angelo wollte offenbar schon wieder passen.  
"Wir vermuten, dass hier so etwas wie eine Schutzgelderpressung im Gange ist, richtig…?“ legte ich die Karten auf den Tisch.  
So. Und jetzt will ich sehen! dachte ich.  
Er senkte erneut den Blick.  
„La prego di pedonarmi, signor dottore…”, stammelte Angelo zerknirscht und seine leicht schwankende Stimme verriet mir, dass sein Widerstand nun doch bröckelte. Na, endlich.  
„Schon gut, das muss eine üble Situation sein. Aber bitte, reden Sie! Und sagen Sie bitte nicht signor dottore zu mir. Ich bin John – meinetwegen auch Giovanni, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist…“  
Wenn mir auch „Giovanni“ etwas Unbehagen bereitete, seit ich damit diese durchgeknallte Dottoressa von Moriarty verband…, aber das leistete die Anrede Dottore im Grunde auch...  
„Wieviele Sie wissene…?“ fragte er resigniert und setzte sich steif auf die Vorderkante des Sessels – die nächste, erreichbare Sitzgelegenheit von der Tür aus – noch immer um Haltung bemüht.   
Etwas daran gefiel mir nicht. Hatte er etwas zu verbergen? Wieso sollte er sich zuerst einen Überblick darüber verschaffen wollen, was wir bereits wussten? Gab es etwas, das er uns, falls das noch möglich sein sollte, vorenthalten wollte?  
„Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sherlock bereits weiß, beziehungsweise, was er beobachtet und welche Schlüsse er gezogen hat“, begann ich also.  
„Außer dem Brief, den Sie nicht geschrieben haben konnten, befand sich bei Ihrer letzten Essenslieferung noch ein abgebrochenes Grappaglas“, bemerkte ich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „…in eine Serviette gewickelt, also offenkundig kein Versehen, sondern ein…Hinweis – und sicher weder eine Drohung noch eine Warnung an Sherlocks Adresse – also ein Hilferuf. Aber weswegen?“  
Angelo schwieg – er sank nur kaum merklich ein klitzekleines Bisschen in sich zusammen.  
„…wir…hatten noch zu tun…am Samstag… Aber…Sherlock hat da so seine Quellen…und es sieht ganz danach aus, als sei dem einen oder anderen Laden hier im Umkreis irgendeine Art von…Streich? …gespielt worden…   
Sie brauchten neue Gläschen für die Teelichte, Sie hatten nicht mehr für jeden Tisch eines von den Alten, nicht wahr…?“  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen: Bitte, erzähl mir jetzt nichts von mehr Farbe auf die Tische und so einen Mist…!  
Er schwieg.  
…was heißt nochmal Spiegel auf Italienisch…? überlegte ich. …ehm…, Latein…? Speculum – also…specolo? Nein…, specchio, richtig! – warte: „s“ impurum, also ist der bestimmte Artikel nicht „il“ sondern „lo“…, genau...  
„E…lo specchio…?“ fragte ich ein wenig lauernd. Ich beschloss, nichts von der winzigen Scherbe zu sagen – womöglich hatte Billy sie übersehen und der brauchte keinen zusätzlichen Ärger.  
„Kommen Sie schon…! Raus mit der Sprache! Sie können das nicht aussitzen und das wissen Sie – und wenn Sie erst zahlen, dann ist das ein Fass ohne Boden!“  
   
Als ich unseren Angelo wieder ansah, war er blass geworden – und ganz kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren…!  
   
„Hey! Ich will Ihnen doch nicht drohen! Wir sind hier, um zu helfen…!“ rief ich.  
   
Aber da begann Angelo unterdrückt zu weinen.  
   
Ach, du liebe Zeit…! dachte ich betreten, was ist denn jetzt los…?!  
   
„Deshalb hat Ihr Vater damals beschlossen, dass er mit seiner Familie auswandert...“, ließ sich Sherlock vernehmen. Er war noch ganz heiser und es klang ziemlich angestrengt. „estorsione di tangenti… Wie damals. Und auf einmal ist alles wieder da: Die Angst, das Gefühl der Ohnmacht…  
und dann…das Heimweh…“, erklärte er krächzend.  
   
Überlaut tickte die Wanduhr, die ich jetzt erst bemerkte.   
   
Ein kleiner Junge, der aus seiner Heimat vertrieben wird…  
…oder ein vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so kleiner Junge, aber mit kleineren Geschwistern und mit verzweifelten Eltern, denen es nicht recht gelingt, in der Fremde Fuß zu fassen, für die die Sprachbarriere doch hinderlicher ist, als gehofft…  
  
Wie lange geht das schon? fragte ich mich. Ob er nun zahlt oder nicht, und egal, wie die Konsequenzen aussehen werden – allein diese Erinnerung zermürbt ihn…   
  
Größer als meine Betroffenheit war allerdings meine Verwunderung darüber, wie Sherlock nun reagiert hatte - dass er so etwas deduzieren konnte, erstaunte mich inzwischen nicht mehr allzu sehr - aber sein Mitgefühl! Ob Angelo auch nur im Entferntesten ermessen konnte, wie außergewöhnlich Sherlocks Kommentar ausgefallen war?   
   
Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Sherlock hinüber, der mir kaum merklich zunickte.  
   
Und…was willst du mir damit sagen? fragte ich mich hilflos.  
   
Ratlos stand ich auf und ging zu Angelo.  
„Kopf hoch. Sherlock wird schon rauskriegen, wer dahinter steckt. Sagen Sie ihm alles, was Sie wissen! Auch über die anderen hier, die unter Druck gesetzt werden… Ich seh mal, wie Ihr Neffe klarkommt…, vielleicht kann ich ein bisschen aushelfen…“  
Dabei packte ich kurz kumpelhaft-bestärkend seine Schulter und hoffte, zuversichtlicher zu klingen, als ich mich gerade fühlte.   
Dann murmelte ich noch – obwohl sicher nicht leise genug, dass nur Angelo es hätte hören können: "...und holen Sie mich sofort, wenn es Sherlock schlechter gehen sollte..." Damit verließ ich das Hinterzimmer.  
   
Wie sollten wir das anstellen? Da war sicher ein Haufen Personen beteiligt – aber die eigentlichen Drahtzieher würden natürlich nicht in Erscheinung treten. Würde Sherlock trotzdem an sie rankommen?  
Und wenn ja – was dann…?  
Außerdem machte mir Sherlocks Aktion etwas Sorgen. Hoffentlich hatte er sich mit diesem Unsinn nicht doch schwerwiegende Probleme eingehandelt...   
...verrückter Kerl...!  
  
Als ich in den Gastraum gelangte, war dieser beinahe voll besetzt – auch unser Tisch von vorhin war „weg“, nur an zwei größeren Tischen gab es je einen freien Sitzplatz. Billy servierte Getränke, – ich sah seinen Bestellblock auf dem Tresen liegen.  
Dann bemerkte der junge Mann mich und sah mich gestresst an. Ich hob den Bestellblock hoch – Billy schüttelte den Kopf und schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu mir.  
   
„Billy…, vielleicht kann ich kurz für Sie einspringen...? Dann gehen Sie in die Küche – können Sie sich …Unterstützung holen?“ fragte ich. „Ich meine, was machen Sie denn sonst, wenn einer von Ihnen ausfällt?“  
„Ausfällt?“ fragte er alarmiert. „Wie geht’s meinem Onkel?“  
„Naja, es nimmt ihn grad ein bisschen mit und…er muss jetzt natürlich erstmal Sherlock alles erzählen, das kann ja vielleicht etwas dauern…“  
„Ehm…, okay, gut, danke…ich – geh dann in die Küche… – und – “ Er holte aus dem Fach unter der Kasse ein Adressregister hervor. „Wenn Sie Cosmo anrufen könnten…“  
„Erm, schon, aber diese Verstärkung brauchen Sie vielleicht nicht bloß jetzt am Wochenende…“, gab ich zu bedenken.  
„Oh, das… – er hat sowieso noch nichts...“  
„Ah, tut mir leid zu hören – aber das wird sicher noch – so lang ist es ja noch nicht…“. murmelte ich und suchte nach Cosmos Handynummer.  
„Ja, klar…“, es schien mir ein wenig sarkastisch zu klingen. Klar, um einen solchen Lehrling würde ich mich auch nicht reißen...  
Wie auch immer, Billy ging in die Küche und ich wählte von dem schon ziemlich in die Jahre gekommenen Festnetztelefon, das hinter der Theke an der Wand hing, Cosmos Nummer.   
   
"Hallo, Onkel Ainsh', was willst du denn schon wieder?" meldete sich eine gelangweilte und genervte Stimme ungnädig - Cosmo sprach den Namen seines Onkels wie eine Abkürzung von Engel aus.  
"Hallo, Cosmo! Hier ist Doktor Watson!" meldete ich mich munter, gespannt auf seine Reaktion.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Husten.   
Hatte sich da etwa jemand vor Schreck verschluckt...?  
"Ihr Onkel braucht Sie hier, Billy ist schon am Rotier'n - also schwingen Sie Ihren Hintern her. Und zwar subito!" befahl ich streng.  
"S-Sofort, Sir!" knurrte Cosmo.   
Er mochte nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen sein, aber er würde sich hüten, sich mit mir anlegen zu wollen!  
  
Beschwingt hängte ich ein, atmete tief durch und schnappte mir den Bestellblock und einen Kuli.  
Anhand der Getränke, die ich auf den Tischen sehen konnte, erschloss ich das Zählschema und konnte so erkennen, wo bereits Speisen bestellt worden waren und wo noch nicht.  
  
Als ich dann an Tisch fünf die Gäste einen nach dem andren die Speisekarte ablegen sah, bzw die ältere Dame ihren Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle drückte und ihn dort nicht mehr wegbewegte, entschied ich, dass nun wohl der Moment für meinen Auftritt gekommen zu sein schien.  
  
  
  
"...also...für gewöhnlich macht der Chef keine...Pommez  
...beziehungsweise Chips...", versuchte ich dem etwas vorwitzigen, rotblonden Moppel von einem deutschen Jungen zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich war sein Schulenglisch gar nicht schlecht, aber sein Akzent war grauenhaft. Und er wollte "Pommez" – nicht mal "pommes frites" sondern "Pommez (...wie Gomez), und zwar, wenn's geht, "Pommez rot-weiß"...   
"...aber ich frag mal nach...sonst, äh, Nudeln? Die Nudeln sind wirklich gut hier..."  
  
Was er da vor sich hinmurmelte, war sicher sowas wie "Eigenlob stinkt"..., auf Deutsch halt...  
  
Die Mutter sagte etwas in einem unangenehmen Ton zu ihm, ich hätte gewettet, dass es sowas wie: Du isst, was auf den Tisch kommt! war.  
  
Ich nahm also die Bestellungen auf und noch ehe ich fertig war, wurde ich von einem anderen Tisch gerufen und gefragt, wo das...DER Carpaccio und die Insalata Calabrese blieben.  
"Ich seh mal nach – hatte die Dame auch eine Vorspeise bestellt?" fragte ich den Dreiertisch zurück.  
Das hatte sie glücklicherweise nicht – ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen wäre, mehr als zwei Teller unfallfrei aus der Küche in den Gastraum zu balancieren...  
  
In der Küche empfing mich eine Geräuschkulisse, mit der ich gar nicht gerechnet hatte, so laut war das Brodeln und Zischen aus Töpfen und Pfannen. In dem Nebel werkelte Billy gewissenhaft und rief mir zu: "Tisch drei und sechs sind fertig!"  
Ich ließ ein vernehmliches Okay hören und nannte ihm die Bestellung von Tisch fünf.   
"Pinnen Sie den Bon bitte da oben an die Leiste!" unterbrach mich Billy etwas hektisch.  
"Mach ich. Cosmo ist unterwegs."  
  
Mit den beiden Antipasti schwang ich mich wieder nach draußen, wünschte den Gästen Boun Appetito und erkundigte mich lächelnd, ob sonst soweit alles passe – als mich der laute Typ von Tisch drei schon ungehalten nach seiner Lasagne fragte.  
Es lag mir sehr auf der Zunge, zu antworten, dass Kater Garfield sie leider bereits verspeist habe.  
"Kommt sofort!" gab ich stattdessen servil lächelnd zurück.  
Dieser Job stank mir jetzt schon.  
Natürlich hing meine Unleidlichkeit auch damit zusammen, dass ich nun nicht mitbekam, was Sherlock mit Angelo besprach und auch damit, dass ich mich immer noch unwohl und seltsam schlapp fühlte, aber leider wurde ich nun im Augenblick als Kellner gebraucht – auch wenn ich das sicher nur unzulänglich hinbekam – besser als gar niemand..., schätze ich.  
Man sollte keine Tätigkeit unterschätzen – zu servieren erfordert sicher keinen Doktortitel – umso dümmer kam ich mir vor, als ich mir gedankenloserweise als nächstes die Finger verbrannte. An einer der Auflaufformen mit der noch brodelnden Pasta al Forno. Kurz nur – und ich bezweifle, dass Billy es mitbekommen hatte, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen, verkniff mir wider besseres Wissen das Bedürfnis, die Finger mit kaltem Wasser zu kühlen und trabte eilig mit Lasagne und Cannelloni wieder in den Gastraum – an Tisch zwei wurde Nachschub an geriebenem Parmesan verlangt, Tisch eins orderte einen Tschieyantie (ich ging mal davon aus, dass es ein Chianti sein sollte und schenkte mir die Korrektur) und außerdem hatte jemand schon vor fünf Minuten nochmal die Karte haben wollen.  
  
"Verzeihung – ich bin hier nur gerade eingesprungen; – kommt – "  
"Das merkt man!" wurde ich herablassend unterbrochen. "Und ein Messer, das auch schneidet, wäre sinnvoll...!"  
Ein Skalpell, vielleicht? dachte ich. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass mir das im Restaurant auch schon oft so gegangen ist. Stumpfe Messer - das muss doch nicht sein...!  
Ich beeilte mich, die an mich herangetragenen Wünsche zu erfüllen und fiel dabei beinahe über einen Koffer mit einem Gepäckanhänger eines Flughafens.  
  
"Das ist ein Weißweinglas!" wurde ich belehrt.  
"Es ist sauber und es hat dieselbe Größe", gab ich zurück, "und im Übrigen wird dieses Anbaugebiet Kianti ausgesprochen. Und nein, dieser Wein ist nicht zu warm!" setzte ich schnell hinzu.  
"Unverschämter Kerl..." hörte ich noch im Weggehen.  
Noch nicht genug mit dem Tschiayntie, es wurden prompt als nächstes auch Knotschie bestellt – und dieses Mal konnte ich nicht anders, als den Gast zu verbessern.   
Vielleicht fühlt sich Sherlock oft genauso..., musste ich denken.  
  
Ein wenig begann ich Cosmo sogar zu verstehen – aber das hätte ich ihm um nichts auf der Welt eingestanden.  
  
So ging es weiter.   
Als ich um die erste Rechnung gebeten wurde, stand ich erneut vor dem Mysterium der neumodischen Registrierkasse.  
Dieses Mal musste ich es zumindest versuchen...  
Die sollte ich jetzt besser nicht anbrüllen, dachte ich - nicht wirklich belustigt. Ich gab den Preis für ein Pint Murphy's Stout ein - und dann stieß ich schon auf das erste Problem. Wo war denn da bitte ein Pluszeichen? Ich versuchte es mit "enter", aber da antwortete mir ein leises "Bimm", der Bildschirm wurde dunkler und es erschien eine kleine Alertbox in seinem Zentrum, die mich informierte, dass der Bon bereits abgeschlossen sei. – Bitte, was?!  
Hm, womöglich musste ich die Maschine irgendwie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass es sich um ein Getränk handelte. Wahrscheinlich mit einer der vielen, mit kryptischen Abkürzungen versehenen Tasten...  
Augenrollend begann ich, die Preise aus der Speisekarte untereinander zu notieren wie in der Grundschule und rechnete alles zusammen.  
Mein gesunder Menschenverstand, sagte mir, dass das keine 103 Pfund 50 ergeben konnte - ich musste mich irgendwo vertan haben. Generation Taschenrechner, halt.  
Ganz ruhig! Keine Hektik, dann dauert's nur länger! dachte ich und begann von vorne zu addieren. Außerdem würde ich von jeder Abrechnung eine Belegkopie für Angelo anfertigen müssen, damit der später seine Tageseinnahmen aktualisieren konnte...  
Wenigstens verfügte die Schublade dieser Kasse auch über einen stinknormalen Schlüssel – sonst wäre ich nicht mal an das Wechselgeld herangekommen!  
Wieso muss heute alles so kompliziert sein? fragte ich mich und kam mir alt vor.  
Naja, natürlich hätte ich das lernen können - noch vor einem halben Jahr war es Neuland für mich gewesen, einen Blog zu schreiben!  
Selbstverständlich wurde ich unterdessen noch an zwei Tische zitiert – dann angepflaumt, wo die Rechnung bliebe, worauf ich behauptete, wir hätten ein Softwareproblemchen mit unserer neuen Kasse. Und natürlich fand mein handgeschriebener Kassenzettel keine Gnade vor den Augen des Gastes, dabei hatte ich mich wirklich bemüht, leserlich zu schreiben! -   
Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich normalerweise für eine Doktorklaue habe! grollte ich innerlich.  
"Wie soll ich das denn absetzen...!?   
Tja, dann...   
Schreiben Sie mir halt eine ordentliche Quittung!   
Oder –   
Haben Sie nicht wenigstens...einen Stempel von diesem Laden...?"  
"Was wollen Sie denn da absetzen? – Sie sind doch im Urlaub...", rutschte es mir heraus.   
Das war wohl kaum ein Arbeitsessen! Die zwei Kerle saßen da in Shorts und dieser Kerl hatte obendrein Sandalen an mit Socken drin!   
"Das geht Sie ja wohl überhaupt nichts an!" bekam ich zur Antwort.  
  
Wo er recht hat...  
  
"Ich werde mal nachfragen, Sir...", antwortete ich frostig.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Suche in der Schublade unter der Kasse, wo ich aber nur Bestellblöcke und Kulis fand, dazu Büroklammern, Haushaltsgummis, Klebeetiketten und einen alten Taschenrechner, dessen Batterien aber leider keinen Saft mehr hatten, wollte ich in die Küche, um Billy zu fragen – aber da wurde ich schon wieder an einen anderen Tisch zitiert.  
  
Gut, dass der Laden nicht größer ist…!       
Merk dir die Leute! schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.  
  
Es konnte ja sein, dass Mitglieder dieser Bande gerade hier waren!  
  
Die Niederländer seien wirklich Touris hatte Sherlock gemeint - also konnte ich die wohl ausschließen. Diese deutsche Kleinfamilie samt Oma oder Tante/Großtante? Unwahrscheinlich, höchst unwahrscheinlich. Andererseits wären so eine Rotznase und eine ältere, schon leicht vergessliche Dame die perfekte Tarnung! –   
Ob Angelo Stammgäste hatte...?  
Moment! Wollten die Herrschaften in den Shorts deshalb ihren verspäteten Lunch absetzen? WAR es ein Arbeitsessen - für Geldeintreiber oder so?  
Also bat ich, süß lächelnd um Geduld und Nachsicht, da ich ja nur eingesprungen sei –   
und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich da eben in der Schublade doch auch einen Quittungsblock gesehen hatte! Ich beschloss, dann doch lieber eine solche auszustellen, damit ich schneller vorankäme, außerdem plante ich, die übellaunigen Herrschaften mit je einer Grappa aufs Haus zu bedenken – damit sie noch einen Moment länger blieben und ich noch etwas Zeit gewann, sie unauffällig zu beobachten. Trotzdem beschlich mich umso mehr die Befürchtung, ich würde mir die zwei Visagen nicht wirklich merken können.  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich weitere Bestellungen entgegennahm, Getränke und Rechnungen brachte, klapperte ich alle Tische ab und fragte nach weiteren Wünschen – aber dieses Mal, um mir die Gäste einzuprägen.  
Ob es mir gelingen würde, sie unauffällig zu fotografieren...?  
Natürlich dürften sie nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen – und es ist ja streng genommen auch verboten, Leute ungefragt zu fotografieren...  
Dann kam mir eine Idee.   
Das wäre zwar ziemlich untypisch für mich – aber wer wusste das schon! Und ich war hier sowieso schon als deplatziert und unbedarft aufgefallen.  
Ja – wieso also, sollte es jemanden heutzutage wundern, wenn ich ein Selfie machte? Ein Selfie von mir mit dem Tresen im Hintergrund – danach würde es für alle aussehen – nur dass ich tatsächlich den Bereich aufnehmen würde, der sich nicht vor sondern hinter meinem Handy befand. Ob die Lichtverhältnisse da mitspielten, war eine andere Frage, aber man kann so eine Aufnahme ja nachbearbeiten und auch aus einem unterbelichteten Foto noch eine Menge rausholen.  
Ich postierte mich also mitten in diesem Gastraum und knipste, so dass alle – absolut jeder! – es mitbekommen musste. Es hätte schon die Beobachtungsgabe eines Sherlock Holmes bedurft, um aus dem Winkel, in dem ich das Handy hielt, herauslesen zu können, dass ich auf dieser Aufnahme nicht selbst zu sehen sein konnte. Da diese beiden Kerle über Eck an ihrem Tisch saßen, machte ich zwei Fotos, um jeden annähernd frontal auf ein Bild zu bekommen.  
Ich registrierte, dass da und dort jemand den Kopf schüttelte beziehungsweise mit den Augen rollte. Allerdings sagte niemand etwas wie: Machen Sie Ihre Arbeit! oder: Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen zu alt für diesen Quatsch? Ich versuchte einfach, mich so zu benehmen, als sei es für mich das Normalste von der Welt. Danach verschwand ich in die Küche, um weitere Bestellungen abzugeben und nachzusehen, ob ich wieder irgendwelche Teller mit nach draußen nehmen könnte.  
  
Billy wirkte gestresst, arbeitete aber konzentriert und emsig weiter. Ich heftete die Zettel an und schnappte mir weitere fertige Speisen. Als ich zurückkam, waren die zwei unangenehmen Typen weg und es strömten gerade drei Damen mittleren Alters an den freigewordenen Tisch, denen ich, sobald ich die Hände wieder frei hatte, gleich mal ein paar Speisekarten brachte. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass die Tischplatte leicht verschmutzt war – ich bat um Verzeihung und suchte mir hastig hinter dem Tresen einen Lappen, den ich fix mit etwas Wasser und Spülmittel präparierte und ein Geschirrtuch.  
  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit bekam ich mit, dass sich die Fenster verdunkelten, wenn Passanten hereinspähten, um zu sehen, ob Plätze frei wären, manchmal machte jemand die Tür auf und zog sich rasch wieder zurück, weil wir praktisch voll besetzt waren.  
Einige hektische Minuten später, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete, bemerkte ich beiläufig eine einzelne lange Gestalt mit Motorradhelm, die einen Moment dort stehen blieb und dann eher lustlos hereinschlich.  
  
"Ah, da sind Sie ja – schau‘n Sie gleich mal in der Küche rein und fragen Sie, was Sie machen sollen", empfing ich Cosmo.  
"Erst muss ich mal – "  
"Nein!" fauchte ich leise, jetzt dicht neben ihm. "Sie gehen jetzt erstmal NICHT ins Büro oder wohin auch immer, sondern zuerst in die Küche! Wir erklären's Ihnen später!"  
Möglich, dass er in mir immer noch den Arsch sah, der ihn seinen Job gekostet hatte. Das wäre natürlich Quatsch. Aber es ist halt oberflächlich betrachtet, am einfachsten, ausschließlich andere für die eigenen Probleme verantwortlich zu machen. Manche Leute neigen mehr dazu andere weniger – Cosmo gehörte erfahrungsgemäß zur ersteren Kategorie – es sei denn, die Sache mit Letizia und dem Lambo vor etwa sechs Wochen wäre ihm wirklich eine Lehre gewesen.   
Irgendwie bezweifelte ich das.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Billy aus der Küche zum Büro hastete. Ich hörte ihn kurz klopfen, ehe er eintrat – ein paar gedämpfte italienische Wortfetzen, die ich nicht verstand – dann rauschte er zurück in die Küche. Kurz darauf erschien Cosmo hinter dem Tresen und – machte sich einen Kaffee.  
"Na, noch nicht wach?" erkundigte ich mich spöttelnd. "Sie können gleich mal diese Rechnungen eingeben, ich kenne mich mit der Kasse nicht aus", erklärte ich, ehe er reagieren konnte – abgesehen von einem vernichtenden Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hatte.  
  
Angewidert bis ungläubig musterte er meine Zettelwirtschaft und fischte sich dann, als sei dieser Haufen Arbeit sowieso niemals zu bewältigen, einen Beleg heraus.  
Ich ließ unterdessen kurz meinen Blick schweifen, ob da irgendjemand war, der mich zu sich zu winken versuchte, oder fordernd zu uns herübersah. Ich hoffte, Cosmo beobachten und hinter das Geheimnis der blöden Kasse kommen zu können.  
Er tippte rasch – hielt dann aber inne, fluchte, tippte erneut...anscheinend hatte er eine Eingabe gleich wieder storniert. Ich will nicht sagen, dass mir das Genugtuung verschaffte, aber es verbesserte einfach ein wenig meine Laune, dass es auch dem jungen Kerl nicht so problemlos von der Hand ging. So ganz schlau wurde ich aus seinem Getippe und dem, was auf dem Bildschirm erschien, aber nicht, anscheinend musste man den Betrag in Pence und dann mithilfe einer bestimmten Tastengruppe eingeben, ob es sich um ein Getränk mit oder ohne Alkohol oder eine bestimmte Kategorie Speisen handelte.  
  
"Was heißt das?" fragte er und hielt mir einen der Zettel unter die Nase.   
"Ha-zwei-O – das ist Wasser!"   
"Das ist A. Wie Aqua. 1AP ist ein kleines San Pellegrino – das war dann eins, dem Preis nach?"  
"Äh, ja..."  
"Und das...?"  
"Lachs-Gemüse-Risotto", übersetze ich ihm SVR. Was hätte es denn sonst sein sollen bei 12 Pfund und dieser Abkürzung?  
Ich machte mich zu einer weiteren Runde durch den Gastraum auf, da sich eine Lady am Fenster leicht genervt den Hals in unsere Richtung verrenkte.  
"Ich mach' die Getränke, gehen Sie in die Küche", murrte Cosmo, als ich den Tresen wieder erreichte.  
"Okay...!“ nuschelte ich.  
Billy hatte schon wieder drei Teller auf der Arbeitsfläche zunächst der Tür stehen.   
Ich ließ die Portion Pasta al Forno (was immer das unter dem Käse war, jedenfalls alles für Tisch 3) – das blubberte ohnehin noch.  
  
"Können Sie denn nicht drei Teller nehmen!?" stöhnte Billy ärgerlich.  
"NEIN!" schnaubte ich laut zurück und rauschte hinaus.   
  
Das...war nicht gut...  
  
Es war verständlich, dass Billy diese Situation auf die Nerven ging. Aber ich tat schließlich, was ich konnte, und es war ja nicht meine Schuld, dass es hier Schwierigkeiten gab! Sollte ich es denn lieber riskieren, ein Gericht fallenzulassen?!  
Ich nahm mich zusammen, setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf und verkündete, dass ich die Pasta gleich bringen würde.  
"Was? Ich hab Gemüselasagne bestellt!"  
Bin ich denn von Deppen umgeben?  
"Das hab ich damit sagen wollen, Ma'am, sorry...", schnurrte ich süß und mein Blick landete geradewegs in Cosmos schadenfroh grinsenden Gesicht, als ich mich zum Gehen wandte. Ich funkelte ihn finster an.  
  
"Der Chefsalat ist für die eins und danach sollen Sie ins Büro!" empfing mich Billy.  
Na, also, da wäre es völlig überflüssig gewesen, die blöde Lasagne auch noch balancieren zu wollen, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts.  
"Und, Doc…?" setzte Billy leise hinzu. Ich hörte es trotz des Brutzelns und Brodelns.  
"Was?!!" rutschte es mir heraus.  
"War nicht so gemeint...eben...", murmelte Billy bittend.  
"Ja..., ich weiß..., bei mir auch...", lenkte ich ein.  
Er nickte. "Danke... Dass Sie hier sind, mein' ich..."  
"Es ist gut, dass Sie sich gemeldet haben", versicherte ich. "Machen Sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken, ja?"  
"Okay...", seufzte er angespannt.  
Ich servierte die beiden Gerichte und erklärte Cosmo, ich würde Pause machen. Ehe er darauf reagieren konnte, verschwand ich unter seinem entrüsteten Blick.  
  
  
Ich überlegte kurz anzuklopfen, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber und öffnete gleich die Tür.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Sherlock aufgerichtet, in die Decke gewickelt, kauerte er auf dem Sofa, immer noch etwas kurzatmig, verschwitzt, blass und verschnupft, aber es ging ihm eindeutig schon ein bisschen besser. Keine Komplikationen offenbar.  
Angelo saß nun in seinem Chefsessel, dem Büroschrank den Rücken zugekehrt, er wirkte noch immer etwas niedergeschlagen, aber wieder einigermaßen gefasst.  
  
Ich setzte mich zu Sherlock und – da ich im Augenblick nicht an seine Handgelenke herankam, nahm ich den Puls an seiner Carotis.  
„Lass das, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit! – ich bin in Ordnung!“ raunzte Sherlock.  
„Selbst wenn es so wäre! Jeder der dich so sieht, würde denken, dass du einen ganz fiesen, gefährlichen Infekt hast – und womöglich den Seuchenschutz anrufen!“ spottete ich.  
Er rollte angewidert die Augen und fröstelte unwillkürlich.  
„Und wie geht’s Ihnen, Angelo?“  
„Das ist hier nicht deine Sprechstunde, John!“ motzte der Detektiv.  
„Sag mal, ich hätte dich wohl filmen sollen, um dir vorzuführen, wie dämlich das war!“ schimpfte ich; dann besann ich mich.  
„Bist du für den Moment fertig mit Angelo? Ich glaube, Billy kann etwas Unterstützung vertragen“, fragte ich also.  
„Ja…, ja, gehen Sie nur…“, krächzte Sherlock mit noch immer rauer Stimme.  
  
„Okay, wie fühlst du dich wirklich?“ fragte ich, als der Wirt gegangen war, und fühlte auf einmal Sherlocks Schulter unter meiner Handfläche.  
Sherlock seufzte und sah mich abgekämpft an. „Es geht wieder einigermaßen…“, gestand er heiser, „…aber ich kann so…nicht ermitteln…, naja, nur eingeschränkt…  
Was ist mit deinem Magen…?“  
„Spür ich grade kaum…“  
„Die müssen die Savina irgendwie konzentriert haben…“, murmelte er vor sich hin, „egal…jedenfalls musst du rüber in den Pub und dort was bestellen; hör dich um, beobachte – vielleicht kannst du auch unauffällig Aufnahmen machen. Aber lass dir nichts anmerken.“  
„Wenn’s sein muss…“, brummte ich. „Ich hab übrigens eben versucht, mir die Gäste zu merken. Da waren auch zwei Typen, die mir komisch vorkamen. Ich hab so getan, als würd‘ ich Selfies machen, dabei hab ich sie fotografiert – ich schick dir die Bilder, wenn ich drüben bin – am Ende kennst du die Vögel sogar…“  
„Das wäre aber langweilig!“ versetzte Sherlock und riss seine verquollenen Augen etwas auf. „Gut…ich warte auf die Fotos…und auf Nachrichten von meinem Netzwerk…“  
  
„Okay, ruh dich noch etwas aus…“, empfahl ich seufzend und drückte im Aufstehen seine Schulter.   
„Aber, wenn ich zurück bin, musst du mir alles erzählen.“  
„Berichten, John!“ verbesserte er pedantisch wie eh und je.   
„Ich bin doch kein Märchenonkel!“ setzte er in leicht beleidigtem Ton hinzu.  
  
  
Nein, er war nicht der Märchenonkel.  
  
  
Den hatten wir allerdings schon getroffen, das ahnten wir nur damals noch nicht…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja, nochmal zum Thema Buth Jolokia – heute entdeckt…:  
> [link href="http://www.heilpraxisnet.de/naturheilpraxis/ghost-pepper-verzehr-sehr-scharfer-chilis-verursachte-speiseroehren-perforation-20161018206506"]http://www.heilpraxisnet.de/naturheilpraxis/ghost-pepper-verzehr-sehr-scharfer-chilis-verursachte-speiseroehren-perforation-20161018206506[/link]


	279. Giftgrün und angepisst

 

  
   
   
Es war gerade mal kurz vor halb fünf und ich fand die Idee, um diese Uhrzeit einen Pub aufzusuchen, nicht so besonders toll. Wieso nicht zuerst beim Herrenausstatter klopfen und, falls sich dort was rührte, fragen, weshalb er geschlossen hatte? Oder bei diesem Saftladen reinschauen? Oder dem Café…  
Würde ich zu dieser seltsamen Uhrzeit in dem Pub etwas zu essen bestellen können? Sandwiches vielleicht... Und würde mein Magen überhaupt etwas verarbeiten? Der fühlte sich immer noch recht seltsam an. Aber ein Pint auf nüchternen Magen? Ich hatte seit dem Vorabend nur eine halbe Tasse Kaffee zu mir genommen, ehe ich dieses bescheuerte Petit Four gegessen und dann mit Milch und Sahne den Brand zu lindern versucht hatte…   
Aber womöglich hatte Sherlock vorhin irgendetwas beobachtet – jedenfalls musste ich damit rechnen, dass er sich etwas dabei gedacht hatte, mich ausgerechnet jetzt dorthin zu schicken. Ich hatte eben nicht mit ihm diskutieren wollen, sicher machte ihm noch jede Silbe Mühe.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch verzweifelter Aktionismus, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihn sein bescheuerter Selbstversuch so schlauchen würde.  
Tja, das nennt man dann wohl ein Eigentor!  
   
Das John Slow war ein hübscher, altmodischer Pub. An der Holzverkleidung sah man noch die hässlichen Flecken, die eindeutig verrieten, dass da jemand drangepinkelt hatte.  
Zwei, um genau zu sein: ein größerer und ein kleinerer Kerl...  
   
Ob Sherlock Erfahrung darin besaß, aus der Höhe solcher Flecken und ihrer Form Rückschlüsse auf die Größe des Pinklers...und das biologische Alter seiner Prostata zu schließen…?   
– Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht wissen!   
   
Natürlich setzte sich der Gedanke, dass Sherlock öffentliche Urinale aufsuchen und dort Beobachtungen anstellen könnte, trotzdem in meinen Gehirnwindungen fest...   
Brrr!  
Was diese spezielle Pinkelei anbelangte, es war umso gemeiner, als jede andere Fassade, jedes andere Material im Umkreis das besser verkraftet hätte. Noch schlimmer wäre es wohl nur bei unbehandeltem Sandstein gewesen – aber so etwas gab es hier nicht.  
Missmutig trat ich ein.  
Der Laden hätte mir normalerweise gefallen. Viel Holz, auch in der Innenausstattung, fast schon zu dunkel gebeizt, viele Bilder an den dunkelgrünen Wänden, ein Kamin, der jetzt natürlich aus war, und auf einer Eckbank eine alte Petroleumlampe. Aber es gab beleuchtete Vitrinen, in denen diverse Flaschen standen, als seien sie die Kronjuwelen in diesem Museum. Nostalgie pur – trotz des unvermeidlichen riesengroßen Flachbildschirms – mit einem Touch 21. Jahrhundert…  
Trotz der weder für Lunch noch für Supper passenden Stunde waren ein paar Leute da. Zwei Touristinnen, die rechts vom Tresen an einem Tischchen mit runden Hockern bei Cider und Limonade ihre Reiseführer studierten und sich Notizen machten, ein älterer Kerl, der recht ungepflegt aussah und der an einem Tisch in der Ecke mit der alten Lampe saß und bei einem Pint Lager ein sehr mager aussehendes Sandwich verputzte. An einem anderen Tisch stand noch ein benutztes Gedeck, das darauf wartete abgeräumt zu werden.  
Tja, es war Sonntag und obendrein mochten manche Leute Urlaub haben…oder einfach nichts zu tun. Ich war wohl nicht der Einzige, der aus dem üblichen Rhythmus geraten war, das hatte ich ja in den letzten Stunden bei Angelo schon gemerkt.  
Ich sah mich um, ging zur Theke und wartete, bis ein Typ dahinter auftauchte und mich mit einem freundlich-freudlosen Nicken begrüßte. Er mochte etwa mein Alter haben – aber, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf – sah verbrauchter aus, nicht kränklich, aber auch nicht in Topform.  
   
„Hi…“  
„Was darf’s sein?“  
„…‘n Ginger Ale…“, sagte ich und kramte auch gleich das Geld hervor, den Preis sah ich auf einer schwarzen Tafel hinter ihm.  
   
Am Tisch links neben der Bar sah ich eine Zeitung auf der Eckbank liegen.  
Ich beschloss, dort ein Weilchen Stellung zu beziehen, ich könnte so tun, als läse ich.  
   
Ich trank ein wenig Limonade ab, ehe ich mich mit dem Glas dorthin setzte. Der Typ, der mich bedient hatte, machte sich inzwischen wieder daran, Tische abzuwischen; ein herumliegendes Spültuch ließ noch erkennen, wo er unterbrochen worden war.  
   
„Oh, sorry, darf ich Ihnen die Zeitung abnehmen – ?“  
Er tauchte plötzlich bei mir auf und hatte jetzt anscheinend nichts Dringenderes im Sinn, als mir meine Lektüre abspenstig zu machen.  
Aha…?   
„Da wollte ich eigentlich grade mal reinschauen – “, widersprach ich in möglichst entspanntem Ton.  
„Aber…die ist von gestern…“  
„Macht gar nichts, ich bin gestern nicht dazu gekommen“, erwiderte ich freundlich aber bestimmt.  
„Aber…sie ist möglicherweise…  
naja…unhygienisch…, da saß gestern spät ein Typ, der…hatte einen heftigen Schnupfen…“  
   
Wie fürsorglich! dachte ich misstrauisch. Das war jetzt irgendwie seltsam! Bekäme ich die nächsten Tage einen grippalen Infekt, würde ich kaum diese Zeitung in Verdacht haben – und solange ich mir hier nicht den Magen verdarb, oder mich gar durch die orale Einnahme von irgendwelchen Speisen und Getränken vergiftete, oder mir etwas einfing, was ich mir auf seiner Toilette hätte einhandeln können – sollte ich diese aufsuchen – Schlussfolgerung: vielleicht sollte ich das? – , konnte das diesem Mann doch egal sein…  
   
Also blätterte ich die Zeitung durch…eigentlich war es wohl nur etwa ein halber Telegraph, schon etwas in Unordnung geraten und die Bögen lagen nicht mehr ordentlich aufeinander.  
Als ich die ersten rotbraunen Flecken sah, dachte ich mir noch gar nichts, erst als ich umblätterte, denn da waren sie wieder, an derselben Stelle, nur ein bisschen größer…  
Blutstropfen. Sie hatten sich ihren Weg durch die Lagen saugfähigen Papiers gebahnt.  
Hm…, die Nase von meinem Wirt war etwas rot und verquollen. Ich hatte nicht weiter darauf geachtet, schließlich wusste ich nicht, wie er sonst aussah, und dafür konnte es so manche Ursache geben. Aber wie wäre es mit einer mäßigen, stumpfen Gewalteinwirkung etwa durch eine Faust und in Folge dessen etwas Nasenbluten? Diese Tropfen waren rund und weiter unten war das Papier etwas wellig geworden. Wasser. Er hatte vielleicht versucht, sich die Nase zu kühlen…  
   
Deshalb also die Aufregung wegen der alten Zeitung. Die nächsten Seiten waren dann ohnehin zusammengeklebt, dort, wo das Blut geronnen war.  
Ich ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah mich um, während ich einen weiteren Schluck Ginger Ale nahm.   
Das Festnetztelefon des Pubs klingelte – es war ein unpassend moderner Ton, wie ich fand.  
"Pub John Slow...?  
Und, was kann ich für Sie tun?  
Nein, Dreizehn Uhr...  
Was? Nein!  
Neinein, das hier ist das John Slow, slow wie das Gegenteil von schnell – mit L, L wie Lima, nicht mit N wie November. John Snow ist in der Broadwick...  
Ja, die hieß ja auch früher Broad Street.  
Genau, zu Zeiten der Cholera. Und das ist dann auch da, wo dieser Brunnen ist, den Sie –   
Das weiß ich nicht, sorry, ich bin ja kein Fremdenführer oder so...  
Tja, dann – also, wann der Kollege öffnet, weiß ich natürlich nicht...  
Kein Problem, tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen kann. Übrigens ein Arzt war dieser Slow auch, nur nicht –   
Nein. Goodbye, okay, goodbye..."  
Er hängte den Hörer wieder in die an einen Pfosten des Tresens montierte Ladestation und wirkte dabei ein bisschen übellaunig.  
   
John Snow und John Slow, da kann man schon mal durcheinander kommen...  
Und er kennt das internationale Buchstabieralphabet… Aber wer weiß, vielleicht benutzt man das auch in irgendwelche Callcentern…,   
oder es hat ihn einfach interessiert…?   
Wollte vielleicht bloß nicht jedes Mal über passende Vergleichsworte nachdenken…?  
Ich beschloss, die Toilette aufzusuchen.  
Diese hässlichen Spritzer machten es zwar weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie auch dort einen Spiegel demoliert hatten, aber ich wollte keine Fehler machen: Nichts auslassen.  
Die Zeitung nahm ich vorsichtshalber mit.  
Ich warf noch einen argwöhnischen Blick auf mein Glas – aber das war ja schon paranoid…, was sollte damit schon passieren…? Ich war doch kein Kandidat für k.o.-Tropfen! Nicht jetzt – nicht hier!  
   
Ich erhob mich also.  
   
„Sorry, wo…?“  
„Da hinten…“  
„Ah, danke…“  
   
Zuerst kam ich an den Lady’s vorbei und da mich niemand beobachtete, warf ich einen flüchtigen Blick hinein…  
Die Herrentoilette war bestimmt vor wenigen Jahren erst renoviert worden und vorbildlich sauber. Jedenfalls für das unbewehrte Auge. Früher mochte es da mal ein Urinal gegeben haben. Jetzt war im Vorraum ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel und sogar – wie bei der kombinierten Damen-/Behinderten-Toilette – ein bescheidener Wickeltisch. Gleichberechtigung für Väter, sieh mal einer an.  
Und ein Kondomautomat, der irgendwie bemerkenswert diskret  und beinahe förmlich an der Wand mit den grünglänzenden Fliesen hing, als sei e ganz einfach Vorschrift...  
   
Ich spähte in beide Kabinen…und entschied mich für die zweite, wo ich mich kurz einschloss.  
An der Trennwand sah ich einen größeren, diffusen Fleck…irgendwie, als sei da etwas weggewischt worden…  
Ich ging näher ran.  
Innen war der Fleck heller als das ursprüngliche Grau der Trennwand…  
Da war eine Schmiererei mit einem zu aggressiven Mittel entfernt worden. Aceton vielleicht. Es hatte die Oberfläche angegriffen – nicht nur das unerwünschte Gra…Grafitto, muss es wohl heißen. Egal: Schmiererei! Vandalismus…  
Aber eben womöglich auch eine Botschaft.  
Tja, unmöglich, da noch etwas zu erkennen.  
Ein wenig unzufrieden drückte ich die Spülung, damit nicht auffallen sollte, dass ich hier keinem dringenden Bedürfnis nachgegangen war, und kehrte in den Gastraum zurück.  
   
Dann vertiefte ich mich wieder in die alte Zeitung. Ich beschloss, die zusammengeklebten Blätter jetzt noch nicht auseinanderzureißen und überschlug daher die folgenden Seiten.  
   
Da landete ich aber schon beim Sport, den Todesanzeigen…  
– warte…!  
Da hatte jemand den Vornamen „John“ unterstrichen. Aber der Verstorbene war einundachtzig gewesen – wieso sollte aber jemand bei einer Todesanzeige den Vornamen unterstreichen…?  
Wenn es jetzt die einer Frau gewesen wäre – okay! Jemand mochte eine Joanna mit diesem Geburtsjahr kennen und sich fragen, ob sie es sein könnte – aber wenn sie geheiratet hatte, könnte sie inzwischen ja sonstwie mit Nachnamen heißen…  
Aber bei einem Mann…? Selbst wenn jemand den genauen Geburtstag wusste…  
Ein Zufall in einem Pub, der nach einem John benannt war?  
Ich blätterte weiter – würde da jetzt was mit public kommen…oder mit slow...?  
   
…und dann war ich auch schon beim Kleinanzeigenteil…  
Mein Blick fiel sofort auf einen Kulikringel…  
In seinem Innern stand die Zahl 100.  
100£…  
Ich blätterte weiter…aber da war nichts…  
…das heißt, naja…, da war ein großes Stück Seite abgerissen.  
Dann war ich fast am Ende des etwa zur Hälfte dezimierten Telegraphs angelangt.  
Ein paar dubiose Werbeanzeigen und so.  
Aber da war wieder ein Kulistrich. Er markierte das „Low“ von „Low Carb“…  
   
Erst dachte ich sarkastisch, dass eine regelmäßige Erpressung etwas von einer Diät haben mochte…  
   
Aber nein!  
Ich blätterte zurück.  
   
S-Klasse.  
   
Ja, das hatte ich eben nur so halb registriert! Das „S“ war markiert…!  
   
John S…Low, 100£…!  
   
Yep! Und genau deshalb hatte ich diese amputierte Zeitung nicht kriegen sollen! Ha!!!  
Triumphierend ließ ich das Beweisstück auf den Tisch sinken und genehmigte mir einen Schluck meiner Limonade, ehe sie sich noch komplett aufwärmte – an diesem heißen Tag…  
   
Die Tür ging auf – und ich wurde stinksauer! – wäre beinahe empört aufgesprungen…!  
   
Doch dann schnappte ich mir sofort wieder die Zeitung und verschanzte mich dahinter! Diese zwei Kerle hatte ich doch eben bei Angelo bedient! Aber es waren nicht die beiden, die ich fotografiert hatte, sondern zwei andere, die, als ich eben gegangen war, noch dort gesessen hatten! Sie hatten sich eigentlich ganz unauffällig verhalten.  
Zu dumm! Die konnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht fotografieren! Hoffentlich bemerkten sie mich nicht! Der eine war rotblond und etwas kleiner als ich, mit engstehenden, braunen Augen, breitschultrig, aber mit einem kleinen Bierbauch, der andere etwas über sechs Fuß groß, schlampig angezogen und trug das fast schwarze Haar in einem unordentlichen tiefen und locker gebundenen kleinen Pferdeschwanz. Seine Augen schauten stechend, was an seinen fast farblosen Iriden lag. Auch seine Haltung wirkte sehr nachlässig, Rundrücken, Hohlkreuz, ausgelatschte Joggingschuhe – schiefgelaufen.   
Sherlock hatte also recht gehabt: Die junge Dame im Valérie hatte eine Beschreibung der beiden Unruhestifter mitbekommen, aber damit gerechnet, dass sie vielleicht auch ganz anders gekleidet sein könnten, wenn sie wieder in Erscheinung traten. Ich schielte zum Tresen hinüber, wo sich der Barkeeper gerade vom rückwärtigen Schrank Richtung Eingangstür umwandte. Augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen, sein Kopf schnellte nach hinten und sein ganzer Schultergürtel bekam eine nervöse, fast ängstliche Spannung.  
Durchaus verständlich.  
Verärgert überlegte ich, ob es irgendetwas gab, das ich tun konnte – aber mir fiel nichts ein. Außer natürlich die Ohren aufzusperren.  
Oh - und ich konnte vielleicht, das Gespräch mit dem Handy aufnehmen, vielleicht schaffte das Mikrophon das ja. Kam auf einen Versuch an…  
   
„Wir sind grad zufällig schon in der Gegend…ein Bekannter von uns hatte telefonisch für heute Abend vorbestellt…es bleibt doch bei 150…?“ erkundigte sich der Kleinere.  
Die Aufnahme lief inzwischen und die Aussteuerung sah eigentlich ganz vielversprechend aus.  
„Gentlemen…, ich hab Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass wir sowas nicht machen. Das ist ein Pub – was die Abkürzung von Public House ist, wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte – und wir haben kein Hinterzimmer, sondern nur diesen Gastraum – also wird’s hier keine geschlossenen Gesellschaften geben, Verstehen Sie das doch bitte!“  
  
Es war noch höflich formuliert, aber er war mehr als genervt – er war angepisst (und sein Laden war es wörtlich). Es klang gestresst.  
Hundertfünfzig. Heißt das, sie wollen heute Abend hundertfünfzig Pfund einkassieren? Wöchentlich? Oder häufiger? Oder waren das schon mehrere Raten, weil sie bisher nichts bekommen hatten?  
Das war also schon eine Erhöhung gegenüber den 100 in der Zeitung!  
   
„Aber es wäre ein gutes Geschäft für Sie! Was ist mit 200…?“  
„Gehen Sie jetzt, bitte…!“  
„Unvernünftig…!“ befand der andere, der bisher  nichts gesagt hatte. Es klang übermäßig mitleidig und war eindeutig als Drohung gemeint.  
„Manche Leute sind halt einfach nicht besonders geschäftstüchtig!“ erklärte der erste schulterzuckend und sein unbekümmerte Unterton schien sagen zu wollen: Komm, gehen wir halt! Sein linkes Bein drehte sich ein Stück, so dass sein Fuß beinahe parallel zum Tresen stand.  
Doch der Größere pflanzte lässig seine Unterarme auf die Theke und hängte sich mit einem Großteil seines Gewichts darauf.  
   
"Ich nehm‘ dann einen Gin...", erklärte er in einem gemütlichen, schmierigen Ton.  
Der Kleinere verkniff sich ein Seufzen, lehnte sich rückwärts neben seinen Kumpan und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Platte.  
Versonnen ließ er den Blick schweifen. "...ist aber jetzt kein Pariser Grün, hm...?" fragte er amüsiert. "Das wäre ja ein guter Witz…!" Dazu hob er die zuvor lässig herabhängenden Hände.  
   
Sieh an, dachte ich. Wieso weiß dieser Knabe so etwas…?   
Im 19. Jahrhundert war eine grüne Wandfarbe beliebt, die unter dieser und anderen Bezeichnungen bekannt war. Sie galt als besonders lichtecht. Aber ein bestimmter Pilz konnte das Arsen aus der Verbindung lösen und es in die Raumluft freisetzen, daher war das Zeug hochgradig gesundheitsschädlich, wie ein deutscher Arzt herausgefunden hatte. Übrigens der Typ, der zuerst die Basedow’sche Krankheit beschrieben hat.  
Ein Dr John Slow* hatte sich hierzulande dafür eingesetzt, diesen Umstand bekanntzumachen. Nur eine Randnotiz in der Geschichte der Medizin, die sowieso nur eine fakultative Nebendisziplin darstellt.  
War es Ironie oder Zufall, dass man einen Grünton für das Interieur gewählt hatte?  
   
"...giftgrün...!" sagte der Kleine gewichtig und nickte dazu überdeutlich und bedächtig. "...kommt daher... kein Witz...!" Er grinste genüsslich-schadenfroh.  
"Was du nicht alles weißt...", brummte der Große missgelaunt.  
"Also? Das GIFTgrün, Chef...?" fragte der Kleine nach rückwärts, in dem er den Kopf tief in den Nacken legte.  
"Was?!" war die verdutzte Reaktion. Der arme Kerl begriff erst jetzt, dass das kryptische Gerede über giftige Farbe die Wände des Pubs betraf. "Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Mann! Das hier wurde vor drei Jahren gestrichen!"  
"Siehste…! Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass das nicht sein eigener Laden ist…", stellte der Kleine triumphierend fest, "…sonst wüsste er doch, dass dieser Dr Slow außer für seine komischen Romane auf seinem eigenen Gebiet bloß dafür bekannt wurde! – Krieg ich 20£ von dir!“  
"Ja. Bist ein ganz ein Schlauer…!" spottete der Große übellaunig.  
   
Ich hörte, wie der Barkeeper das Gingläschen auf den Tresen knallte.   
   
"Dankeschön…!“ schnurrte der Lange überschwänglich. „Geht ja aufs Haus, ne?" versicherte der er sich mit dreckigem Grinsen.  
"NEIN! Tut es NICHT!" fauchte der noch eben mühsam beherrschte Mann hinter der Theke, riss den Drink wieder an sich und kippte ihn selber. "Und jetzt RAUS!"  
   
Der Kleinere fuhr herum und brüllte: "Hey!!! Schreien Sie mir nicht so ins Ohr! Das ist ja Körperverletzung!!"  
   
Die beiden Touristinnen hatten inzwischen eilig ausgetrunken, ihre Reiseführer und Schreibzeug zusammengerafft und verließen nun fluchtartig das Lokal.  
Kluge Entscheidung.  
   
Der Große sah empört und verdutzt drein, fing sich aber inzwischen und fragte: "Weiß Ihr Chef, dass Sie sich im Dienst hier bedienen?"  
   
Der Mann schluckte. "Genau mit dem sollten Sie reden", meinte er dann. "Der sperrt hier morgen um eins wieder auf..."  
   
Gut zu wissen..., dachte ich, aber ob das klug war...? –   
Andererseits konnte ich verstehen, dass seine Geduld Grenzen hatte – wenn er hier bloß angestellt war erst recht…!  
   
"Ah, guuut…   
Dann schau‘n wir doch dann wieder rein...", schmunzelte der Große.   
"Und machen Sie inzwischen schön Ihre Hausaufgaben und machen Sie sich mal schlau, wer John Slow war...", befahl der kleine Klugscheißer in widerlich freundlichem Ton.  
„Ich geh dann nochmal für kurz…“  
„Für Klugscheißer!“ ergänzte der Lange.  
„Meine Klugscheiße gehört nicht in die Kanalisation – dafür issie zu wertvoll, klar?“ stellte der Rotblonde klar – guckte nachdrücklich seinen Kollegen an und ging dann Richtung Toilette.  
Die Tür ging auf und zwei, nein drei junge Touris spähten etwas zögerlich herein und steuerten dann zuerst einen Tisch an, um sich dort häuslich niederzulassen, ehe zwei von ihnen die Theke ansteuerten.   
Der Große hatte unterdessen die Flaschen in der Vitrine beäugt, richtete sich wieder auf und tippte die Scheibe mit den Knöcheln an. Sie schepperte dunkel.  
"Ist aber kein Sicherheitsglas, hm…?   
Leichtsinnig, sehr leichtsinnig... Sagen Sie das Ihrem Boss!"  
Während sich die beiden Touris anstellten, kam der kleine Rotblonde zurück, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich nochmals an den Tresen zu stellen.  
"Bis die Tage!" sagte der Lange, ehe auch er sich abwandte.  
"Und noch gute Geschäfte!" rief da der Kleine doch noch.  
Damit strebten sie zur Tür.  
  
Während ich die Aufnahme beendete und das Handy wieder einsteckte, sah ich sie durch die Fenster nach links gehen…   
Ob sie dann jetzt dem Chocolatier einen Besuch abstatten würden…?   
Sollte ich in der Toilette nachsehen?   
Oder dem Typ hinter der Theke sagen, dass er die neuerliche Schmiererei nicht wegwischen sollte?  
Ich faltete die Zeitung zusammen und eilte zur Tür – hoffte einfach, der Barkeeper würde nichts unternehmen, vielleicht nicht mal einen Zusammenhang vermuten, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt ging und noch dazu den Lesestoff mitgehen ließ.  
Obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, hatte ich beim Hinausgehen das Gefühl, dass er sich kurz ruckartig bewegte – fast, als würde er mich zurückrufen wollen, gäbe es dann aber auf.  
   
Tatsächlich sah ich, wie sie den Said betraten. Ich schlenderte hinterher und betrachtete mir die Schaufenster der Schokoladenmanufaktur. Ich versuchte, die beiden durch die Scheibe zu fotografieren, aber sie wandten mir bloß den Rücken zu. Aber vielleicht half auch das? Heutzutage erkennen sie Bankräuber an Kleidungsfalten oder der Abnutzung einer Jeanshose wieder! Und vor allem der Rücken des Langen war durchaus markant mit seiner miesen Haltung…  
   
Viel konnte ich nicht erkennen und beschloss, weiterzugehen, ehe sie mich doch noch sehen würden. Ich passierte das Schaufenster des kleinen Wein- und Delikatessengeschäfts, verbarg mich im Hauseingang neben dessen Tür und zückte mein Handy.  
„Nicht die 2, die ich geknipst hab, aber 2 andere Typen von eben waren im Pub und sind jetzt bei der ital. Schoko. Eben sehr verdächtig!“ simste ich.  
„Haben sie dich gesehen? SH“ textete Sherlock zurück.  
„Konnte ich verhindern“  
   
Seltsamerweise gingen sie vorbei.  
Hieß das, dass dieser Laden bereits zahlte…?  
   
…Moment!   
Der Lange rauchte jetzt eine Zigarette…!   
Hatte er sie eben etwa IM Geschäft angezündet…?!  
   
„Lassen den nächsten Laden aus“, textete ich weiter. „Bin nicht sicher, kann aber sein, dass sich einer bei Said Zig angesteckt hat! Als Schikane?“  
   
Ich wäre da jetzt gerne reingegangen.   
Oder zu dem Schokoladencafé…   
– um buchstäblich zu schnüffeln, ob der eine Kerl da drin wirklich angefangen hatte zu qualmen! Aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Wenn Sherlock andere Pläne hatte, konnte ich dann ja schlecht ein zweites Mal reingehen.  
Oder sollte ich den beiden folgen?  
Aber Printstore und Maklerbüro hatten heute ohnehin nicht geöffnet.  
Ich entschied mich dazu, doch nochmal in den Pub zu gehen, ich zog maine Uhr aus und steckte sie ein.  
  
„Hi, nochmal – ehm, ich hab meine Uhr beim Händewaschen vergessen. Ist seit dem letzten Batteriewechsel nicht dicht – muss ich dringend machen lassen…“, erklärte ich und dachte, dass das schon viel zu ausführlich war, um nicht als Vorwand aufzufallen!  
Rechthaberisch wie er wohl war, hatte der kleine Ganove das neue Graffito genau da angebracht, wo er wohl auch das vorige platziert hatte. „CCL“ stand nun da. Im Buchstabensalat hatte ich die römischen Ziffern völlig übersehen, aber nun, da ich erwartete, einen Betrag angeschrieben zu finden, verstand ich natürlich sofort, dass das 250 hieß. Ich knipste das – nur der Vollständigkeit halber und legte meine Armbanduhr wieder an.  
   
Trotzdem alles in allem unzufrieden beschloss ich, den Rückweg anzutreten, als ich auch schon die nächste Instruktion bekam.  
   
„Komm zurück. SH“  
„Ok“, antwortete ich knapp.    
   
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="https://www.google.de/maps/place/John+Snow/"]https://www.google.de/maps/place/John+Snow/[/link]@51.513109,-0.136664,3a,75y,90t/data=!3m8!1e2!3m6!1s-CGv35Xov92s%2FVvQZjys1AUI%2FAAAAAAAAJVo%2FobWCyHevp4oxc8MgtluNo2bdNWSy_m_fQCJkC!2e4!3e12!6s%2F%2Flh6.googleusercontent.com%2F-CGv35Xov92s%2FVvQZjys1AUI%2FAAAAAAAAJVo%2FobWCyHevp4oxc8MgtluNo2bdNWSy_m_fQCJkC%2Fs203-k-no%2F!7i5312!8i2988!4m5!3m4!1s0x487604d4eb49ec6d:0xc4ff84518f83499d!8m2!3d51.5132742!4d-0.1365926!6m1!1e1
> 
> Also, diesen "Dr John Slow" habe ich erfunden, weil Dr John Snow und damit auch der nach ihm benannte Pub nunmal in die Broad(wick) Street gehört. Die Innenwände sind nur zum Teil grün - eigentlich.  
> Aber das mit der giftigen Farbe und Basedow stimmt!
> 
>  
> 
> Wie ich festgestellt habe, gibt es jetzt neues Fotomaterial in Google Streetview, was die fragliche Ecke angeht. Die Baugerüste in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Tappas Bar sind weg. Nur die große Baustelle zwischen Ingestre Place und Hopkins Street ist natürlich noch da.


	280. Scripted Reality

   
   
  
   
Als ich Angelos Lokal wieder betrat, bot sich mir ein ähnliches Bild wie noch vor einer guten halben Stunde – abgesehen davon, dass jetzt ein kompletter Tisch und drei einzelne Plätze frei waren und sowohl Billy als auch Cosmo dort geschäftig herumwuselten. Letzterer sah sich kurz nach mir um, seinem besorgten und verglichen mit gerade eben noch weniger abweisenden Blick entnahm ich, dass er inzwischen erfahren hatte, was los war.  
Ich nickte nur und ging sofort durch ins Büro.   
Sherlock hatte sich inzwischen den Laptop auf den Couchtisch geholt und benutzte ihn ungeniert. Dabei war er noch immer in die Decke gewickelt und hatte wohl noch ein paar Schluck Milch getrunken. Er sah fiebrig und verschwitzt aus, so wie noch vor einer Woche, als wir wirklich beide einen grippalen Infekt hatten auskurieren müssen.  
„Hey. Weiß Angelo, dass du in seinen Dateien schnüffelst?“ fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.       
  
Nicht gut, Watson! dachte ich dann.   
Offenkundig war ich schlecht gelaunt und ließ es an Sherlock aus.   
Ist ja ungemein sozial!    
  
"Erstens hat er zugesehen, wie ich damit angefangen habe, und zweitens nutze ich inzwischen lediglich seinen Internetzugang zu weiterer Recherche.   
Wie sahen die Typen aus?"  
Ich ließ mich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen, meine Hand war schon auf halbem Wege auf seine Schulter, weil ich die ruppige Begrüßung bedauerte, aber dann stoppte ich und fuhr mir nur seufzend durchs Gesicht.  
"Naja..., wenn man eine schlechte Beschreibung von ihnen gehört hat und dann uns beide sieht, kann man schon auf die Idee kommen, dass wir das sein könnten – jedenfalls, wenn man etwas ängstlich und vorschnell reagiert, in der Hoffnung, damit Probleme vermeiden zu können..."  
Es war keine Entschuldigung dafür, uns mit viel zu scharfem Gebäck ärgern zu wollen, machte es aber zumindest ein wenig besser nachvollziehbar.  
Ich gab ihm die Beschreibung und zeigte ihm die Fotos, angefangen von den beiden Typen, die ich mit meinen angeblichen Selfies abgelichtet hatte, bis hin zu dem CCL an der Toilettentrennwand.  
"Sie wollen jetzt vom John Slow aktuell 250 Pfund und sie werden wohl morgen um eins wiederkommen, wenn der Chef persönlich aufsperrt. Möchtest du einen genauen Bericht von dem Gespräch?"  
"Lass hören!"  
"Also, der Kleinere von den beiden hat ein wenig die Führung übernommen, aber es ist wohl keine Hierarchie..., er hat als erster und mehr geredet und er scheint ein Schlaumeier zu sein. Zumindest wusste er etwas, wo mich überrascht hat, dass er das wusste, und der andere hat so reagiert, als sei das ganz normal, dass sein Kollege immer mal mit seltsamen Fakten um die Ecke kommt – und der Kleinere bildet sich was auf seine Intelligenz ein."  
"Pfff! Das muss noch gar nichts heißen!" befand das Genie unbeeindruckt.  
"Also, er sagte, dass sie zuuufällig schon in der Gegend wären, dass ein Bekannter von ihnen angerufen habe und wegen heute Abend vorbestellt hätte…es bliebe doch bei 150...?"  
Ich hatte inzwischen mein Handy vorgekramt, rief die Audiodatei auf und spielte sie ab. Sherlock warf mir einen anerkennenden Blick zu, ehe er die Augen schloss, und konzentriert lauschte.  
Unterdessen lehnte ich mich zurück, um mich ein paar Minuten auszuruhen.  
   
Sherlock hörte sich das Gespräch an und öffnete die Augen.  
"...hm...", brummte er nach ein paar Sekunden Stille nachdenklich.  
"Ich schätze, ich hätte den Dialog auch verdächtig gefunden, wenn ich diese Burschen nicht wiedererkannt hätte - oder sie vorher noch nie gesehen", sagte ich. "Aber andererseits..., theoretisch könnte es auch echt gewesen sein, sie haben schließlich nicht versucht, schon wieder etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Aber es wirkte alles ein klein wenig...unnatürlich… Aber vor allem: Der Typ hinter dem Tresen war so angespannt und diese Kerle so...unangemessen...lästig..., ein bisschen schmierig, scheißfreundlich und dabei...irgendwie bedrohlich in ihren scheinbar harmlosen Anspielungen."  
Er holte etwas tiefer Luft, sah mich mit einem leichten, amüsierten Lächeln an und meinte: "Doch, doch, du hast schon recht. Es klingt nach...scripted reality..."  
"Es war wirklich ein Fehler, dich mit dem Schrott-TV bekannt zu machen...", grinste ich.  
Er seufzte und wirkte wieder ein bisschen unzufrieden.  
"Ganz und gar nicht...  
"Und wie kommt es, dass sie dich nicht bemerkt haben?"  
"Hab mich rechtzeitig hinter einer Zeitung verschanzt", erklärte ich nicht ohne Stolz.  
"Zu ärgerlich..."  
"Bitte was?!" schnappte ich verdattert. Hatte ich mich eben verhört?!  
Doch Sherlocks verstimmte Miene sagte mir etwas anderes.   
"Moment! Du wolltest, dass ich ihnen auffalle? Dass sie merken, dass ich hinter ihnen her schnüffle?!"  
"Offenkundig, das hätte die Angelegenheit beschleunigen können", erklärte er ungerührt.  
"Ich sollte also den Köder spielen – und wieso sagst du mir das nicht?!" fragte ich entrüstet. "Denkst du, ich hätte mich gefürchtet, oder was?!"  
"Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!" rief Sherlock und schien sich mal wieder gänzlich missverstanden zu fühlen.  
"Aber wieso wolltest du mich dann austricksen?!" schimpfte ich.  
"Na, weil du im Spielen, wie du es nennst, noch immer ein blutiger Laie bist!" versetzte er.   
Ehe ich einwenden konnte, dass ich doch auch als Bodyguard des ängstlichen Lord durchgegangen war, redete er auch schon weiter.  
"Die wirkten nur wie mittelprächtige Soap-Darsteller. Damit kommt man bei den meisten Leuten noch durch. Sie kennen aus dem echten Leben sowieso nur langweilige Situationen – alles andere nur aus Kino und Fernsehen. Das sind ihre einzigen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten."  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" entrüstete ich mich. "Nur weil andere Leute zumeist nicht in die Situation kommen, auch nur einen Ladendiebstahl zu beobachten, heißt das doch nicht, dass sie keine aufregenden Erlebnisse haben oder Streitgespräche führen – nur eben weniger spektakulär als – "  
"Nein, John! Sobald sie mal die Gelegenheit hätten, echtes, authentisches Verhalten bei anderen oder gar bei sich selbst zu beobachten, sind sie dazu emotional viel zu involviert...und dann beobachten und analysieren sie noch viel weniger als ohnehin schon in für sie alltäglichen Situationen. Und deshalb stellen sich viele Verbrecher auch so ungeschickt an, wenn sie vorzugeben versuchen, dass eine Todesnachricht sie erschüttert oder eine Verdächtigung sie empört. Sie fangen dann plötzlich an, zu überlegen: Was für ein Gesicht muss ich machen, was muss ich sagen, damit ich unschuldig und überrascht wirke? Sie haben das aus Filmen – von Schauspielern, die auch nicht wirklich wissen, wie ein echter Mensch in einer echten Situation reagieren würde..." Er räusperte sich und hustete. "Verdammt...,", schimpfte er heiser. "Ich brauche Hustenbonbons..., schon wieder...", stellte er frustriert fest.  
   
Tja: Selbst schuld.  
   
"Oh, warte...! Das gehörte auch noch zu deinem Plan! Damit ich alleine da rausgehe und man nur mich sieht! Und dass ich mir nichts dabei denke, dass du nicht mitkommst! Du behältst dich also selber als Ass im Ärmel zurück! Hach, was bist du doch ein Genie!" giftete ich.  
Das Genie sah gequält drein, während er an seiner Milch nippte und dann das Glas schniefend zurückstellte.  
"Wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass sie dich sehen und wiedererkennen sollen, dann hättest du dir zu sehr überlegt, was du sagen und wie du dich verhalten sollst!" beharrte Sherlock.  
"Selbst wenn! Wäre das so schlimm, wenn der Schnüffler, den ich spie- – den ich darstellen soll, sich…ungeschickt anstellt? Ich meine –   
Na, schön. Nehmen wir an, das wäre so", würgte ich die Debatte ab. Er würde ohnehin nicht nachgeben! "Wozu das Ganze?"   
"Angelo ist nur einer von vielen, die erpresst werden. Aber wenn er der erste wäre, der einen Privatschnüffler beauftragt, würde das die Aufmerksamkeit mindestens der nächsthöheren Ebene in der Hierarchie auf sich ziehen. Das könnte uns auf die Spur der Auftraggeber bringen. Es wäre durchaus denkbar, dass diese beiden Handlanger und womöglich weitere Kollegen gar nicht wissen, wer der Drahtzieher ist, und welches Motiv hinter dem Ganzen steckt. Aber eine solche Maßnahme würde sie in jedem Fall unter Zugzwang setzen. Sie wissen nur, was sie machen sollen, wenn sich jemand weigert zu zahlen..., wenn jemand mit Polizei droht, vielleicht auch noch. Aber wenn sie merkten, dass einer ihrer "Kunden" einen Privatschnüffler beauftragt hat, würden sie das sicher melden."  
"Sherlock..., ich kann verstehen, dass du möchtest, dass es keine stinknormale Schutzgelderpressung ist..., aber andererseits, wieso sollte es nicht genau das sein?" fragte ich.  
Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. Er hielt nicht viel von Ockhams Razor, das fiel mir nicht zum ersten Mal auf.   
Andererseits: Er behielt damit zumeist recht.  
"Aber das hatten wir doch schon! – Die fehlenden Gaunerzinken!"  
"Richtig, ja...", murmelte ich. So ganz leuchtete mir diese Begründung jedoch nicht ein.  
Sherlock ächzte leise, rollte sich auf der Sitzfläche zusammen und legte den Kopf auf der Seitenlehne ab.  
"Hey..., alles okay?"  
"Oh, es läuft alles nach Plan! Das Capsaicin wälzt sich wie ein Lavastrom durch meine Eingeweide und ich bin keinen Schritt weiter!" beschwerte er sich. "Kannst du mir das Zeug nicht einfach rausoperieren? Laparoskopisch, vielleicht?"  
"Tze! Scherzkeks...!" stieß ich hervor.  
Dann klopfte ich ihm auf den Unterschenkel, den ich von meiner Position aus problemlos erreichen konnte, und meinte: "Da musst du jetzt durch, Kumpel..."  
Er stöhnte: "Red‘ nicht von "durch"...!"   
"Hattest du inzwischen Stuhlgang?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„So nach knapp zwei Stunden, Krämpfe…und…nennen wir es breiig“, gab Sherlock widerwillig Auskunft. „Inzwischen geht’s wieder…“  
(Also schon während ich gekellnert hatte. Na, immerhin war er zurechtgekommen.)  
Ich konnte es aus seinem Bauch leise gluckern hören…  
„Mach dich drauf gefasst, dass es in ein paar Stunden noch unangenehmer wird. Man sagt, ein gutes Chili brenne zweimal. Und das war weit mehr als nur ein gutes Chili…“, bemerkte ich ein wenig spöttisch.  
Sherlock japste und verdrehte die Augen, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.   
  
Ist ja gut, du armer Idiot! Übertreib nicht so! dachte ich.   
Denn natürlich fühlte er sich mies, aber wenn es wirklich bedrohlich gewesen wäre, hätte er versucht, es zu überspielen.  
„Tja, soll ich versuchen, die beiden wieder aufzustöbern?" schlug ich vor, indem ich meine Hand wieder von seinem Bein nahm.  
"Nein, das würde schiefgehen, jetzt, wo du's weißt...", maulte er. "Außerdem ist es jetzt schon zu lange her, dass sie dich hier gesehen haben. Du könntest jetzt wirklich einfach freihaben. Sie sind dir also nicht verdächtig vorgekommen, als sie hier drin waren?"  
"Nein. Sie haben nur bestellt, gegessen und bezahlt. Es ist nichts weiter gewesen. Okay, vor allem der Große war vielleicht für diesen Laden wirklich etwas zu schäbig angezogen, aber sonst… Sie sind auch die ganze Zeit über sitzen geblieben. Keiner war auf der Toilette oder was auch immer. Und sie haben weder Billy noch Angelo gesehen...vielleicht haben sie deshalb nichts unternommen. Ich meine, ich sehe nicht gerade aus, als wäre ich ein Cousin von Angelo. Also vielleicht haben sie längst Verdacht geschöpft. Und sie haben mich im Pub bestimmt nicht bemerkt. Ich könnte immer noch so tun, als würde ich sie nicht wiedererkennen. Ich meine, mal angenommen, das wäre kein Fall und ich hätte nur ausgeholfen, weil – sagen wir: irgendwie ein kurzfristiger personaler Engpass entstanden ist, also...Billy kurz wegmusste, oder so. Dann hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich keinen der Gäste gemerkt."  
"Ja, aber als Privatschnüffler hättest du sie dir gemerkt! Es sei denn, du wärst eine totale Niete in deinem Metier. Sie sind ja auch nicht gerade unauffällig."  
"Okay, ja, du hast recht – aber ich falle hier auch auf! Und als Schnüffler würde ich doch auch so tun, als erkenne ich sie nicht wieder! Zumindest im ersten Moment - also - nach einer Schrecksekunde", argumentierte ich.  
"Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht!" knurrte Sherlock. "Ich kann nicht denken – es ist schlimmer, als wenn ich ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü intus hä--- "  
Er brach ab und ächzte. "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen...", jammerte er.  
"Okay, ich ruf jetzt einen Krankenwagen. Ich will sicher sein, dass – "  
"Nein! Nein, das wirst du nicht! Es ist alles in Ordnung...!" quengelte er.  
"Eben wolltest du noch 'ne Not-OP!" spottete ich verärgert und sprang auf. Ich lief um das Sofa herum und hockte mich neben dem Kopfende des Couchtischs direkt vor Sherlocks Gesicht.  
Er sah mich an. Erschöpft und vielleicht entschuldigend, ich weiß nicht... er atmete immer noch etwas zu rasch, dafür kurz und flach.   
Resigniert ließ er zu, dass ich sein Handgelenk nahm, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.  
"Naja..., nicht optimal, aber soweit okay. Dein Organismus wird damit schon fertig", beruhigte ich ihn. Dann stand ich auf, besorgte mir ein sauberes Glas und setzte mich neben den Laptop auf den niedrigen Tisch.  
"Okay. Ich erzähle dir alles haarklein…, alles, woran ich mich erinnere. Vielleicht bringt es ja doch was..."  
...und es lenkt dich ein wenig von den Kreislaufbeschwerden, Schmerzen und der Übelkeit ab, dachte ich. Während ich mir etwas Milch eingoss und einen Schluck genehmigte, versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann beschloss ich, uns einen Tee zu machen. Ich erwähnte den alten Typen mit dem Sandwich und die beiden Touristinnen, bemühte mich, den genauen Wortlaut des halben Telefonats wiederzugeben und schilderte meine erste Inspektion der Toiletten.   
Mit den mit heißem Wasser und Teebeuteln versehenen Bechern machte ich mich schließlich auf den Rückweg zum Couchtisch.  
"Du denkst aber nicht, dass mit diesem Telefonat auch etwas faul war, oder?" unterbrach ich mich.  
Stille.  
Dann hörte ich ihn leise atmen. Er schlief.  
  
Jetzt erzähle ich schon Gute-Nacht-Geschichten für kleine Detektive..., dachte ich und beschloss, ihm ein kurzes Nickerchen zu gönnen. Schließlich verfolgten wir ja gerade keinen Serienkiller...!  
   
Jetzt habe ich ihm noch gar nichts von der Zeitung erzählt...! fiel es mir ein. Ob sie das öfter mit einer Zeitung machen? Aber gerade eben haben sie doch keine dabei gehabt, oder? Nein – nein, ausgeschlossen…  
   
Ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, ob die Tür zum Büro knarrte oder quietschte...dem war nicht so.   
Also gut, dann gehe ich ihm jetzt doch Paracetamol besorgen – und vielleicht seh‘ ich die Typen ja doch wieder..., überlegte ich. Der Tee würde dann wohl verschwendet sein – es sei denn ich brachte ihn Billy und Cosmo nach draußen – aber dazu hätte ich erstmal ein Tablett für die Becher finden müssen, weil ich sonst die Tür nicht öffnen und schließen könnte. Zu kompliziert, das würde kaum geräuschlos abgehen.  
Deshalb stellte ich, so leise ich konnte die Kaffeebecher einfach nur wieder auf dem Kühlschrank ab und schlich hinaus.  
  
"Billy?" Angelos Neffe Nummer eins tippte gerade etwas in die Kasse, als ich in den Gastraum zurückkam.   
"Was Neues, Doc?" erkundigte er sich leise.  
"Nicht wirklich...", nuschelte ich. "Es waren vorhin zwei Typen da, die nur mich zu Gesicht bekommen haben…“ Ich beschrieb sie kurz – zunächst nur ihr Aussehen, danach erst ihre Kleidung. „Wüsste nicht, dass die schon mal da waren, wieso?“  
„Weil ich sie vorhin im Pub drüben gesehen habe. Das Gespräch klang zwar, als wollten sie den ganzen Laden für heute Abend mieten, aber ich bin sicher, dass es darum ging, dass sie Geld verlangen. Sie haben ihre Forderungen erhöht. – Und was ist mit denen hier?“  
Ich zeigte ihm die beiden von den falschen Selfies von den zwei Kerlen in den Shorts, die eine Quittung hatten haben wollen.  
„Na, die kenn‘ ich!“ rief Billy.  
„Was, echt!? Wollen die sonst auch eine Quittung?“ fragte ich aufgeregt.   
Hatte ich vielleicht doch den richtigen Riecher gehabt?!  
„Naja, sie kriegen natürlich den Kassenzettel, wie alle Gäste – aber soweit ich mich erinnere, waren sie bisher immer gleich nach dem Öffnen oder kurz vor der Sperrstunde da. Aber so beim dritten Mal, glaub ich…, das war vormittags, hab ich so was gesagt, wie: Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Sie waren also zufrieden – was man eben so redet…der mit den Sandalen und den Socken…“ Er rollte dazu die Augen. „sagte, sie würden in einem Hotel in der Nähe logieren…, darauf der andere so: Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es so eine Privatvermietung, schimpft sich zwar Bed and Breakfast, aber letzteres ist lächerlich. Wobei man jetzt auch verstehen kann, dass der Typ dafür keine Zeit hat. Im Hausflur steh‘n ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und ein Kühlschrank, auf dem ein alten Toaster steht, dort finden wir dann jeden Morgen eine Thermoskanne Kaffee und Geschirr vor und müssen uns selbst helfen. Na, und als neulich der Kühlschrank nicht mal nachgefüllt war, reichte es uns. Außerdem ist der Kaffee nur noch lau… – So weit seine Schilderung. Aber es wirkte irgendwie etwas seltsam auf mich. Es…gab ja schließlich keinen Grund – ich meine, sie waren mir ja keine Erklärung schuldig, wieso sie nicht in ihrem Hotel frühstückten. Vielleicht standen sie ja auch einfach zu spät auf, oder was. Aber da fragen Sie nochmal meinen Onkel, ich komme ja erst so um elf, halbzwölf, auch weil ich zuerst einkaufen fahre.“  
„Moment…“, intervenierte ich verwundert, „ich dachte, ihr macht erst um zwölf auf – ich meine, versteh‘n Sie mich nicht falsch, Ihr Tag ist sicher lang genug – “  
Der junge Mann seufzte unterdrückt.  
„Seit zwei Wochen fangen wir schon um zehn an. Mein Onkel ist unter der Woche sogar über dreizehn Stunden im Einsatz…mich schickt er früher nachhause, damit es nicht ganz so schlimm wird – und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er jetzt wirklich noch um elf zusperrt…und ich fürchte…, das hat mit…dieser Sache zu tun…“  
„Also, das heißt, er zahlt wirklich?!“ hakte ich nach.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend gingen die Forderungen alle an meinen Onkel – ich hab das mehr so indirekt mitbekommen.  
Kann sein, dass er jetzt zahlt…  
Oder er befürchtet, dass er doch bald nachgeben muss…“  
„Ehe sie den Tarif noch mehr erhöhen…“, brummte ich. „Da muss wirklich bald etwas geschehen!“ Mir war nicht so klar gewesen, dass auch dieser Fall eine gewisse Dringlichkeit hatte – wenn auch nicht so sehr wie wenn wir nun einen Serienkiller verfolgt hätten.  
Vielleicht hatte sich Angelo vorgenommen, ab heute zu zahlen, aber dann waren wir gekommen – kurz bevor die Eintreiber eintrafen – und hatten alles durcheinander gebracht. Durchaus möglich. Nur wieso waren zwei solche Duos hier aufgekreuzt und noch dazu gleichzeitig und das am frühen Nachmittag, das ergab doch eigentlich keinen Sinn.   
„Mich wundert, dass die Belegschaft nicht größer ist – wie schafft ihr das für gewöhnlich?“ gab ich zu.  
„Antonella hilft in den Stoßzeiten sonst noch mit. Die Lebensgefährtin meines Onkels. Sie kommt voraussichtlich in einer halben Stunde.“  
„Und wieviel weiß sie?“  
„Möglicherweise gar nichts. Meist ist sie von halbzwölf bis halbzwei da und kommt dann wieder gegen sechs, geht aber schon spätestens um neun wieder. Dazwischen hat sie wochentags einige Putzjobs – aber nicht die ganze Zeit.“  
Was habe ich da mit meiner Arbeit doch für ein Glück…! dachte ich, das hörte sich alles recht stupide und nervig an.  
„Aber sie muss doch merken, dass ihr Freund früher aus dem Haus geht…und möglicherweise später nachhause kommt…“, vermutete ich skeptisch.  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht…“  
„Gut, das sehen wir ja dann…“ Auch wenn das Angelo nicht gefiel, wir würden seine Freundin wohl einweihen müssen – schon zu ihrer Sicherheit…  
„Wo finde ich denn die nächste Apotheke?"  
"Erm..., durch die Northumberland Street, dann auf der Strand rechts ist ein Boots. Sind nur so zwei Minuten – geht's Mr Holmes schlechter?" fragte er beunruhigt.  
"Schlechter nicht, aber ich glaube, ich sollte ihm doch ein Schmerzmittel besorgen."  
"Okay – können wir sonst etwas tun?"  
"Gehen Sie einfach nicht ins Büro, er braucht ein bisschen Ruhe – ich beeil' mich."  
"Gut – dann bis später..."   
   
Also ging ich wieder Richtung Pub, ließ ihn dann aber rechts und den Pret links liegen, vorbei am BAO, einem taiwanesischen Restaurant, dem "Fresh Healthy Eating Café", einer Saft- und Salatbar, deren Fassade im Eingangsbereich in einem entsprechend schreienden Hellgrün gestrichen war und am Aurora's, einem Restaurant mit europäischen Spezialitäten. Gegenüber gab es einen weiteren Herrenausstatter und das vielgepriesene Andrew Edmunds' – von der Optik her konnte man es für einen Pub halten, aber das täglich wechselnde Speisenangebot und die Auswahl an Weinen übertraf diese Erwartungen bei weitem. Rechts folgte dann noch das Mildred, ein vegetarisches Restaurant, dann …Aesop, anscheinend ein Kosmetikladen und schräg gegenüber ein Sushi-Restaurant – noch eines! In dem großen Block mit dem Pret gab es ja schon das Nächste! Es hieß Itsu, das, an dem ich nun vorbei kam, war das Yoobi.  
Die Northumberland Street ist nach heutigem Maßstab eher eine Gasse und nur in Richtung von der Strand in die Northumberland Avenue befahrbar*. Deshalb war hier auch nur wenig Verkehr. Ansonsten gab es in der Gegend, soweit ich sehen konnte, auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Geschäft für Damenmoden und ein paar andere Firmen, deren Branche ich von meiner Position aus nicht erkennen konnte. Ich würde auf dem Rückweg daran vorbei gehen. Auf dem Strand angekommen, bog ich rechts ab, wo es ein weiteres Restaurant namens Bill's gab. Das Haus daneben war dann schon die Drugstore.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte ich mich zwar bemüht, meine Umgebung zu beobachten, aber ich hatte auch nicht auffallen wollen. Also war ich nur mäßig langsamer gegangen als sonst und noch relativ zielstrebig und hatte es vermieden, übermäßig den Hals zu verrenken. Etwas Verdächtiges hatte ich dabei eigentlich nicht bemerkt, auch die Passanten, sowohl Fußgänger als auch Radfahrer kamen mir nicht bekannt vor. Allerdings hatte ich nicht versucht, Personen in Fahrzeugen mit zu berücksichtigen. Erstens war das eher unwahrscheinlich und zweitens zu schwierig und auffällig.  
Seufzend schlüpfte ich in den Laden, kaufte Paracetamol, etwas gegen Sodbrennen und Durchfall, Fisherman’s Friends…  
…wobei… Ob die bei dieser Art Halsschmerzen helfen würden…?  
Ich erinnerte mich an die Quengelware, die ich schon beim Hereinkommen im Kassenbereich bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht würden harte Sahnekaramellbonbons eher etwas bringen…  
  
  
Kurz nachdem ich mit meinen Einkäufen den Boots wieder verließ, hörte ich durch den Geräuschpegel des Verkehrslärms hindurch von rechts Big Ben sechs Uhr schlagen. Ich wechselte auf die andere Straßenseite der Northumberland Street, um mir die Häuser dort etwas genauer anzusehen. Das auf der Ecke war ein Damen- und Herrenfriseur namens Nightingales, die Fassade war im Eingangsbereich quietschblau gestrichen – oben auf dem Haus, das mich ansonsten ein wenig an die Park View Residence erinnerte – thronte eine kleine, mit hellgrün gewordenem Kupfer gedeckte Kuppel – eine seltsame Kombination. „6stop“ hieß eine EDV-Beratung, ALS Private Ltd, Geschäftsstelle – das ließ nicht erkennen, was das für ein Gewerbe war. Ich fühlte mich gleich an Allan erinnert, obwohl es offensichtlich eine Abkürzung war, und wollte es gar nicht wissen… Der Damenausstatter, den ich vorhin schon hatte ausmachen können…, dann gab es noch die Verwaltung von Baywater Hotels. Wieso war die nicht in einem der Hotels untergebracht? Das schien mir unpraktisch. Ein großes Parkhaus. Dann waren da wohl eine ganze Reihe von Künstleragenturen. …Technicolor Creative Service…hatte ich nicht genau gegenüber was mit "Recording" gesehen? Ansonsten Wohnhäuser…, dieser Japaner, das Modegeschäft… Inzwischen kam Angelos rote Markise schon wieder in Sicht, ich war nun kurz vor dem Haus mit dem Andrew Edmunds'.   
  
Vielleicht ist Antonella inzwischen eingetroffen…, überlegte ich. Ob Sherlock von ihr weiß? Er hat nie etwas gesagt – aber vielleicht auch nur, weil es für ihn bloß ein langweiliges Detail ist. Aber das wird sich ja jetzt vielleicht ändern...  
  
Plötzlich rechts neben mir ein Knall, lautes Krachen und Klirren. Ich sprang nach links und gleichzeitig zurück, als vor mir auch schon eine Flasche auf den Gehsteig prallte und zersprang, worauf sich zwischen den Scherben sofort ein kleiner, blubbernder Prosecco-See ausbreitete.  
  
Aber vor allem quietschte und hupte es hinter mir.   
Ich war auf die Fahrbahn geraten.  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> In der Realität ist es genau umgekehrt, aber ich hatte meine Gründe: Was ich hier beschreibe, ist die Lexington, die Northumberland Street ist vom Sherlock Holmes Pub abgesehen einfach zu langweilig für diese Situation! 5 Strand ist aber wirklich ein Boot's. In der Umgebung der Brindisa haben sich ein paar Pächter seitdem ich mit dieser Geschichte hier angefangen habe, geändert – wie das jetzt genau im Sommer ‘11 gewesen ist, kann ich aber sowieso schlecht nachprüfen.  
> Seltsamerweise findet man über das, was in Google Street View zu sehen ist, weitere Locations, wie z.B. hier [link href="http://www.eatsoho.co.uk/by-street/lexington-street/"]http://www.eatsoho.co.uk/by-street/lexington-street/[/link] . Ich lass das aber jetzt außen vor, ehe es noch aufwändiger wird. Die Lexington hat sowieso schon fasst den Beinamen „Fressgass“ verdient…!  
> Was Northumberland Street und Lexington gemeinsam haben, ist, dass sie beide zumindest teilweise Einbahnstraßen sind. Aber, wenn man es jeweils von der echten bzw. fiktiven Adresse von Angelos Laden aus betrachtet, dann geht der Verkehr in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Also von der Northumberland Avenue aus kann man durch die Northumberland Street fahren, aber nicht von der Broadwick Street aus durch die Lexington!  
> Wie ihr seht, habe ich mich für diese Variante entschieden.)
> 
> [link href="https://www.google.de/maps/place/Tapas+Brindisa+Soho/"]https://www.google.de/maps/place/Tapas+Brindisa+Soho/[/link]@51.513526,-0.1364574,142a,20y,180h/data=!3m1!1e3!4m5!3m4!1s0x0:0x3dffa5c2cb0e29b3!8m2!3d51.5134831!4d-0.1365229


	281. Was für ein blöder Fall...

  
  
  
  
  
Das Kreischen der Bremsen verriet mir, dass der Fahrer des Wagens hinter mir, sich wirklich alle Mühe gab, mich nicht über den Haufen zu fahren. Aber würde das ausreichen?  
  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es mein Verletzungsrisiko verringern konnte, wenn ich in den Knien lockerer wäre. Aber ich würde entweder nach vorne fallen und mit der Nase auf den Asphalt krachen, oder in den Kniekehlen einknicken und mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Windschutzscheibe donnern…  
  
   
  
So eine verfluchte Scheiße! dachte ich noch.  
  
   
  
Aber dann war es plötzlich still und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich irgendwann eben während dieser gefühlten Zeitlupe die Augen geschlossen haben musste.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hörte ich Hupen – dieses Mal aber von weiter weg.  
  
Ein Knall – dicht neben mir. Ich zuckte zusammen und begriff dann erst, dass es bloß das Zuschlagen einer Autotür gewesen war.  
  
„Mein Gott! Ich hab Sie jetzt nicht erwischt, oder?“ fragte eine entsetzte weibliche Stimme.  
  
Watson, reiß dich zusammen! sagte ich mir.  
  
Aber so leicht war das gar nicht. Gerade als Arzt – wenn ich jetzt auch nicht auf Verkehrsunfälle spezialisiert war – konnte ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was mir hätte blühen können, wäre das Auto schneller unterwegs oder die Reaktionszeit der Fahrerin länger gewesen. Folgerichtig bekam ich einen kurzen Schweißausbruch und einen leichten Schwindelanfall.  
  
Atme, du Idiot!  
  
Ja, ich hatte wohl die Luft angehalten. Zu dumm…  
  
„Meine Güte! Hören Sie mich? – so kommen Sie doch da weg…“  
  
Oh, klar, das Hupen – ich halte den ganzen Verkehr auf…, richtig.  
  
Als ich von der Fahrbahn zurück auf den Bürgersteig wechselte, spürte ich, wie steif ich in den Knien war – zugleich fühlte ich mich etwas unsicher auf den Beinen. Ein weißer Kleinbus fuhr dicht an mir vorbei und parkte dann direkt vor mir.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sir? Soll ich eine Ambulanz rufen?“  
  
Immer noch etwas neben der Spur drehte ich mich nach der männlichen Stimme um.  
  
In der Tür des Restaurants stand nun ein Typ mittleren Alters mit einem kleinen Bauch, der ein Kehr-Set in den Händen hielt.  
  
„Nicht nötig – ja…“, versuchte ich zu antworten. Zugegeben es klang noch einigermaßen verwirrt. „Was war das da eben?“ verlangte ich zu wissen und sah dabei angelegentlich von dem Häufchen Scherben zu dem Handbesen. Immerhin schaffte ich es, mich so weit zusammenzunehmen, dass ich das Gespräch auf die Flasche Prosecco lenken konnte, die da eben durchs Fenster geflogen kam und mir fast zum Verhängnis geworden wäre.  
  
„Ein Ehekrach, wie’s aussieht…“  
  
„Oh, wirklich…?“ hörte ich mich zurückfragen. Sagte er die Wahrheit? Es hatte nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun? – Was in der Tat seltsam war, war, dass sie eine Flasche von innen durchs Fenster rausgeschleudert haben sollten – statt drinnen etwas möglichst Teures zu zertrümmern.  
  
„Sind diese Herrschaften häufiger da?“  
  
„Ja. Aber so in Rage war sie noch nie. Er hätte den teureren Schaumwein nehmen sollen, den ich ihm empfohlen habe…“, erklärte er mir vertraulich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
  
„Aaahja, ich werd‘ es mir merken!“ grinste ich.  
  
„So! Geht’s Ihnen gut? Ich rufe dann mal die Polizei – auf alle Fälle!“  
  
Als ich mich nach der melodischen Stimme umwandte, blickte ich geradewegs in nussbraune Augen. Sie gehörten zu einer vollschlanken Dame, etwa in meinem Alter schätzungsweise, mit einem langen, schwarzgrau-melierten Zopf.  
  
„Was? Nein, nicht nötig! Tut mir leid, dass Sie sich meinetwegen so erschrocken haben.“  
  
„Ach was – ich hab das mit der Flasche doch gesehen! – Was ist das denn gewesen, George?!“  
  
„Bitte, …fragen Sie nicht…!“ druckste der Typ mit dem Kehrblech.  
  
Sie hatte ja schon recht: Das war nicht bloß Sachbeschädigung, sondern grob fahrlässig. Die Flasche hätte einen Menschen, der ein Stück kleiner wäre als ich, durchaus am Kopf treffen und töten können – Schaumweinflaschen sind dickwandig und daher recht stabil!  
  
Aber Sherlock würde kaum begeistert sein, wenn jetzt die Polizei auf uns aufmerksam wurde – selbst wenn der Vorfall wirklich nichts mit dieser Schutzgeldsache zu tun haben sollte.  
  
„George“ war von dem Gedanken auch nicht begeistert. Vielleicht würden die Erpresser misstrauisch werden, wenn sich Polizei bei einem ihrer „Kunden“ blicken ließ?  
  
„Also, was mich anbelangt, besteht kein Bedarf“, erklärte ich. „Sie haben hervorragend reagiert, wenn ich das…mal…“  
  
Moment…diesen weißen Fiat Dobló kenne ich doch…! An der Seite prangte der Schriftzug „Brindisa“.  
  
„…so…  
  
Antonella…“, stellte ich verdattert fest. Und gleich darauf dachte ich, dass ich das besser nicht gesagt hätte.  
  
Sie riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Nein – sagen Sie nichts, bitte!“ fiel ich rasch ein, noch ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
  
„Es – es ist alles in schönster Ordnung! Nichts passiert. Sie haben toll gebremst – alles gut. Und nun müssen Sie schnell zur Arbeit und ich habe auch gleich noch einen Termin, nicht?“ faselte ich hektisch.  
  
„Schön…, danke, Sir. Vielleicht kann ich Sie ja mal einladen als kleine Entschädigung – mit Begleitung selbstverständlich!“ schlug George erleichtert vor.  
  
„Oh, ich komme bestimmt darauf zurück!“ grinste ich nervös.  
  
Währenddessen hatte ich durch das kaputte Fenster in den Gastraum gespäht. Da saß tatsächlich ein Paar. Vielleicht so knapp zehn Jahre älter als ich und, wie man früher so sagte „im Sonntagsstaat“, sie schien gestern beim Friseur gewesen zu sein, schätzungsweise. Ihr sorgfältig zurechtgemachtes Gesicht war hochrot unter der Schminke und die obere Hälfte der mir zugewandten Ohrmuschel leuchtete in einem schrillen Pink zwischen den hochgesteckten Wellen.  
  
War sie noch sauer auf ihn – wegen des zu wenig edlen Tropfens? Oder war es ihr inzwischen peinlich, bei der Szene, die sie gemacht hatte, Menschenleben gefährdet zu haben?  
  
Egal.  
  
Die Sache schien mit unserem Fall wirklich nichts zu tun zu haben. Und hinter Antonella war es wohl auch zu keinen Auffahrunfällen gekommen, also konnte ich mich wohl aus dem Staub machen.  
  
Ich entfernte mich rasch und marschierte jetzt sehr zielstrebig zur Brindisa zurück. Nur auf der Ecke warf ich einen Blick durch die Scheiben des Prêt. Es sah aus, wie so ein Prêt eben für gewöhnlich aussieht: Gut besucht, unpersönlich, Schlange an der Theke – und das, obwohl es keinen Alkohol gibt. Andererseits, wenn man nicht viel ausgeben will, aber vor der Kneipentour noch eine ordentliche Grundlage schaffen will, ist es keine schlechte Wahl…  
  
Ob sich die Bande aber an so eine große Kette wagen würde…?  
  
Ich erreichte Angelos Laden und mir fiel auf, dass Antonella dort nicht geparkt hatte. Vielleicht wollte Angelo das nicht, weil er fand, dass die Karre den Laden nicht verdecken sollte – oder dass sie zu alt aussähe…? Oder konnte man von anderswo einen Lieferanteneingang ansteuern? Nein, eher nicht, oder?  
  
Egal, das konnten wir später klären.  
  
   
  
Ich trat ein und nickte Cosmo, der kurz den Kopf wandte, knapp zu. Es war wohl gerade die Ruhe vor dem abendlichen Ansturm. Der junge Mann hatte sich einen Espresso geholt, schien aber ein Auge auf den Gastraum und die Tür zu haben – jederzeit abrufbereit.    
  
Dann waren die anderen wohl alle in der Küche.  
  
Als ich dort eintraf schnippelte Billy gerade Gemüse, Angelo war mit irgendwelchem Teig beschäftigt – ob für Pizza, Gnocchi oder etwas anderes, hätte ich nicht zu sagen vermocht.  
  
Sie sahen auf und stutzten.  
  
Dann wechselten sie einen kurzen Blick.  
  
„John…, La prego…, bitte, sagen Sie nixssu Antonella…“, begann Angelo unvermittelt.  
  
„Das wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen! Wir müssen sie darauf vorbereiten – sonst reagiert sie womöglich auf irgendein Anzeichen…auf eine, sagen wir ungeeignete Weise.  
Sie parkt noch den Wagen?“  
  
Wieder wechselten die beiden einen Blick, Bill spähte nach der Wanduhr und meinte: „Sie ist etwas spät heute…“  
  
„Was? Aber ich hab sie doch gerade getroffen, sie hat mich überholt – wie kann sie da noch nicht hier gewesen sein?“ stutzte ich.  
  
Angelo erstarrte kurz in seiner Bewegung, dann wischte er die Hände an seine verdreckte Schürze und kramte sein Handy heraus und rief anscheinend seine Freundin an.  
  
„Na, sie wird es auf der kurzen Strecke nicht in der Halterung haben, wenn es überhaupt an ist und wenn sie es überhaupt dabeihat…“, meinte Billy kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Non è piu a casa“, bemerkte Angelo. Anscheinend hatte er es zuerst auf dem Festnetz versucht und wählte jetzt ihr Mobiltelefon an.  
  
„Esse istann… Sie nimmte nicktab…“, erklärte er an mich gewandt.  
  
„Sie ist sicher jeden Moment da“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, indem ich es in gänzlich unbekümmertem Ton aussprach. „Sollte sie denn noch etwas besorgen?“  
  
„No… Nein…, nixe eigentlick…“  
  
Hm, wo konnte sie auf der kurzen Strecke abgeblieben sein?  
  
Andererseits war das Ganze sicher völlig harmlos. Vielleicht war ihr nach etwas Schokolade oder einem süßen Gebäck gewesen und sie hatte rasch einen Abstecher zum Said oder der Patisserie gemacht?  
  
Nein. Unsinn, dazu hätte sie doch auch eher erst noch hier den Wagen abgestellt und wäre gelaufen. Wegen einer so kurzen Strecke würde man doch nicht in Kauf nehmen, wenden zu müssen – oder gar um den Block zu fahren!  
  
"Das heißt...", begann Billy zögerlich, "Sie bringt ein paar Getränke mit..."  
"Von Zuhause?" wunderte ich mich.  
"Ja..., das machen wir seit zwei Wochen so. War Angelos Idee..."  
"Moment! Heißt das, Sie lagern neuerdings Ihre Vorräte zuhause, damit die Geldeintreiber hier nicht so viele teure Ware vorfinden, die sie zerdeppern könnten?" mutmaßte ich.  
  
Angelo senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Und Sie befürchten nicht, dass das Ihrer Freundin irgendwie seltsam vorkommen könnte?"  
Ich hatte sie zwar nur kurz gesprochen, aber sie schien mir keineswegs langsam im Kopf zu sein. Diese Handhabung war bestimmt etwas umständlich. Das bedeutete doch, dass es dafür ein Motiv geben musste.  
  
...na, hoffentlich hatten die edlen Tropfen die Vollbremsung heil überstanden...  
  
"...ick...sagte ihr, essabe...Einbrucke gegeben...", druckste Angelo.  
  
Na, mit sowas kennst du dich ja aus! dachte ich trocken.  
Ich nickte. "Besser, Sie machen jetzt Schluss mit diesen Ausflüchten und...schenken ihr reinen Wein ein..."  
Angelo wandte sich seufzend wieder seinem Teig zu.  
„Ich seh‘ mal nach Sherlock“, verkündete ich.  
Doch zuerst ging ich nochmal durch den Gastraum bis nach draußen und schaute die Straße hinunter. Bei dem Schokoladengeschäft war nichts von dem Doblò zu sehen, Die Patisserie lag von hier aus hinter dem Baugerüst.  
Etwas genervt ging ich nach gegenüber.  
Nein, nichts. Aber vielleicht war sie bis um die Ecke gefahren?  
Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch zu Joe and the Juice gewollt?  
Oh, schon wieder Saft! Ob der in der Northumberland Street unter der Nähe leidet? Würde Angelos Freundin nicht eher den anderen kleinen Laden unterstützen, statt zu der Filiale einer Kette zu gehen?  
Vielleicht hat sie ja auch einfach was vergessen?  
Kann ja sein, das mit dem Fenster hat sie daran erinnert, dass sie zuhause noch eines hat schließen wollen. Oder sonst irgendwas. Dass sie auf einmal im Zweifel ist, ob sie den Herd angelassen hat...  
Naja, den Herd wohl kaum: Sie bricht zum Restaurant ihres Lebensgefährten auf und –   
Wer sagt mir eigentlich, dass die Wohnung jetzt leer ist? Sie könnten auch Kinder haben – vielleicht bloß ihre, vielleicht auch gemeinsame.   
Aber dann wäre mindestens eines davon doch alt genug, dass sie einfach von hier aus anrufen könnte und sagen: Guck doch bitte mal, ob ich den Herd ausgemacht habe!  
Und das wäre dann ja wohl auch eben ans Telefon gegangen. Also, nein, keine Kinder.  
War es also wirklich seltsam, dass sie noch nicht da war? Aber was konnte denn sein?  
Vielleicht hatte sie eine kurze Pause gebraucht, weil sie sich über den Beinahe-Unfall doch mehr aufgeregt hatte?   
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ging wieder hinein – und stieß fast mit Angelo zusammen, der eben hinauswollte.  
„Nixssusähen?“ fragte er.  
„Nein…“  
„Unnssie iss an Ihnen vorbeigefahren? Waresie in Auto?! Das wissen Sie nicht!“  
   
Angelo schien wirklich beunruhigt. Er achtete nicht mal darauf, dass ein paar seiner Gäste unser Gespräch mithören konnten.   
„Sie musste kurz aussteigen. Eine stattliche Dame mit einem langen Zopf.“  
„Ja. Wiessoaussteigene?“  
„Erm…, unwichtig…“, nuschelte ich.   
  
Für einen Moment hatten mich Zweifel beschlichen. Was, wenn diese Frau gar nicht Antonella war? Sondern eine Kollegin der Geldeintreiber, die ich bereits gesehen hatte – und sie vielleicht dieses Auto konfisziert hatte?  
Aber nein, sie hatte doch diesen George gekannt und ihr Erstaunen war echt gewesen. Und wieso hätte sie dann die Polizei rufen wollen?! Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr gleich anschließend klar geworden war, um wen es sich bei mir handeln musste. Vielleicht  kannte sie mein Foto von der Webseite. Und die Beschreibung schien ja auch zu passen.  
„Na, sie kommt sicher jeden Moment…“, meinte ich in beruhigendem Ton und ging wieder nach hinten.  
   
„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schleichen – ich bin wach!“ empfing mich Sherlock übellaunig, als ich sachte die Klinke herunterdrückte.  
„Hey, wie geht’s dir…?“ überging ich die Begrüßung.  
„Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass ich einschlafe? Du weißt sicher nicht mal, an welcher Stelle deines Berichtes das passiert ist!“ knurrte er. „Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass du so ein schlechter Beobachter bist, jetzt fehlen mir davon auch noch Daten! Ich kann so nicht arbeiten!“  
„Nun mach aber mal halblang, du alter Griesgram!“ gab ich ärgerlich zurück und knallte die Tüte vom Boots vor ihm auf den Couchtisch, wobei mir auffiel, dass die alte Zeitung aus dem Pub nun anders da lag. Dann ging ich zum Kühlschrank, nippte an meinem Tee – und kippte ihn dann doch weg, denn er war unterdessen natürlich kalt geworden. „Ich dachte halt, du kannst etwas Ruhe gebrauchen…und etwas gegen deine Beschwerden…“, setzte ich hinzu. Ich befüllte den Wasserkocher erneut. „Das mit der Zeitung hast du inzwischen gesehen?“  
„Ja, wir müssen nach weiteren solcher Möglichkeiten Ausschau halten.“  
„Ja, dachte ich schon – aber bisher war da nichts. Übrigens – “  
„John! Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen!“ schrie Sherlock plötzlich.  
„Was?! Was hab ich denn jetzt bitte wieder verbrochen?!“ schnappte ich. Aber als ich mich verärgert zu ihm umwandte, saß er kerzengerade auf dem Sofa und sah erschrocken aus.  
„Geht’s dir gut? Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen…“ Er klang verunsichert.  
„Wie – ?“  
„Offenkundig bist du gerade um ein Haar überfahren worden! Hm…, kleiner Lieferwagen?“  
„Was? Woher – woran siehst du das?!“ fragte ich verblüfft.  
„Diese leichten, horizontalen Dreckspuren hinten an deinen Hosenbeinen stammen offenkundig von einer Stoßstange. Dazu die Spritzer links am Saum, vom Vorderreifen beim Bremsen hochgeschleudert. Das war knapp!  
Als Mediziner sollte dir geläufig sein, dass du hinten keine Augen hast!“ setzte er spöttelnd hinzu.  
  
Oh…!  
Ich wandte mich wieder der Spüle zu, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen: Er machte sich Sorgen…!  
„Tja, glücklicherweise hat Antonella ziemlich gute Reflexe...“, bemerkte ich.  
„Antonella“, echote er trocken und sah mich durchringend und ein bisschen verwirrt an.  
„Ah, Angelos Lebensgefährtin, offenkundig.“  
„Wusstest du von ihr?“  
„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sich sein Styling verändert hat? Ordentlicher, selbst das neue Hemd war gleich beim ersten Tragen offenkundig schon gewaschen und gebügelt – keine verräterischen Knickfalten. Neue Krawattennadel, anderes Rasierwasser.  
Wirklich John, wo hast du deine Augen?“  
„Nicht am Hinterkopf, wie du so richtig bemerktest!“ konterte ich. Nicht besonders geistreich – was mir zuerst in den Sinn gekommen war, war so etwas gewesen, wie: Ach, weißt du, bei unseren Dates habe ich doch nur Augen für dich, Schatz! –   
Was, zur Hölle, ist los mit mir? – Vielleicht habe ich doch einen kleinen Schock.  
„Okay – time out! Wir sind offenbar beide schlecht drauf. Aber machen wir uns nicht alles gegenseitig noch schwerer!  
Ich hab mir bei der Gelegenheit die Northumberland Street angesehen. Die Läden, mein‘ ich.  
Naja, mir ist jetzt nichts aufgefallen, was nach irgendwelchen Schikanen aussähe – auch nicht nach Gaunerzinken…natürlich konnte ich auch nicht…trödeln, das wäre aufgefallen.“   
„Und wieso hätte dich… Antonella fast angefahren?“  
„Ich kam auf dem Rückweg gerade an diesem Edmunds vorbei, da klirrte es plötzlich und direkt vor mir flog ein Gegenstand durch das Fenster. Ich bin zurückgewichen. Auf die Fahrbahn. Es war eine Flasche Prosecco.“   
Sherlock sprang auf. „Eine Flasche?!“ Er schwankte ein wenig und schöpfte angestrengt Atem. „John, das war ein Signal!“   
„Ein – ? Ich fürchte, nein – ich meine, ich hab auch erst gedacht, dass das was mit dem Fall zu tun haben könnte, aber es war wohl nur eine…Auseinandersetzung. Ein Paar, so Mitte, Ende Vierzig. Ich hab sie hinter dem Fenster sitzen sehen. Sie hat wohl den Sekt rausgeschmissen, weil er ihr nicht gut genug schien.  
War zumindest Georges Erklärung.  
Übrigens sehe ich nicht, wie das hätte funktionieren sollen. Ein Signal?“  
„Für jemanden, der erwartet wurde, aber jetzt nicht reinkommen sollte!“  
„Und deshalb eine Fensterscheibe zerschlagen und eine Flasche Prosecco opfern? Sherlock, der Tisch am Fenster war mit diesem Paar besetzt. Sie hätten auch eine SMS schreiben können! Oder sie wäre rasch rausgegangen, eine rauchen…“, schlug ich vor.  
„Und wenn dazu die Zeit zu knapp war?“ fauchte Sherlock. „Was ist mit diesem George?“  
„Der arbeitet dort, Antonella redete ihn so an.  
„Er kam aus dem Restaurant – oder wie? Ganz genau, John – wie war das?“  
Ich seufzte unwillig, denn ich mochte wirklich nicht gerne über dieses Missgeschick berichten. Aber zuerst stellte ich die beiden Becher mit dem heißen Wasser und den Teebeuteln darin auf den Tisch und ließ mich Sherlock schräg gegenüber nieder.  
„Also, ich bin…weggesprungen, als diese Flasche schräg vor mir aus dem Fenster krachte. Sie zerbrach auf dem Boden, ich hörte Hupen und heftiges Bremsenquietschen hinter mir. Dann das Zuknallen einer Autotür. Die Fahrerin war herausgesprungen. Wollte wissen, ob ich in Ordnung bin, hat vorgeschlagen, eine Ambulanz zu rufen – nein, warte – stimmt nicht. Sie hat den Wagen geparkt und währenddessen hat mich dieser George gefragt, ob er eine Ambulanz holen soll... Er stand in der Eingangstür mit Handbesen und Schaufel. Ich hab abgelehnt und ihn gefragt, was das eben gewesen – "  
"Stopp! Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen zwischen dem Moment, wo die Flasche die Scheibe durchschlug und dem, wo dieser George mit dem Kehr-Set erschien?!"  
"...ich weiß nicht…!" Ich versuchte zu schätzen, gab es aber rasch auf. Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, es müssten mindestens zwei Minuten gewesen sein, aber...konnte das stimmen? Nein, das war mir wahrscheinlich nur so lang vorgekommen.  
"Bisschen fix, meinst du nicht?" fragte Sherlock gefährlich leise. "Dass er so schnell nachsieht, okay...aber dass er gleich auch das Kehrblech und den Handfeger zur Hand hat...? Und...er stand IN der Tür. Um sie zu blockieren? Was meinst du?"  
"Schon möglich...", räumte ich nachdenklich ein. "...er...sagte, es sei ein Ehekrach gewesen. Das wunderte mich und ich fragte, ob dieses Paar öfters käme...  
Du siehst also, irgendwie hatte ich auch meine Zweifel...  
Aber er kannte sie wohl wirklich von früheren Besuchen. Er sagte: Ja, aber so sehr in Rage war sie noch nie. – Und dann kam die Überlegung, dass er – also der Mann dieser Flaschenwerferin – besser den teureren Sekt hätte nehmen sollen, den George ihm empfohlen hat. Dann tauchte diese Fahrerin wieder hinter mir auf. Kündigte an, die Polizei rufen zu wollen. Ich habe das abgelehnt – obwohl es natürlich korrekt gewesen wäre – und klug. Sie kannte mich ja nicht. Es hätte mir ja einfallen können, sie dann doch noch wegen Fahrerflucht und unterlassener Hilfeleistung zu anzuzeigen. Sie sagte, dass sie das mit der Flasche doch gesehen habe, und wollte von George wissen, was da losgewesen ist. Sie war sich wohl sicher, dass ihr niemand etwas vorwerfen kann, wenn alle wahrheitsgemäß aussagen. George wollte es ihr nicht erklären...fand die Idee mit der Polizei anscheinend nicht gut...das könnte bedeuten, dass er auch Ärger hat. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch nur seinen Stammkunden keine Vorhaltungen machen und sie dadurch vielleicht verlieren. Wirklich gesagt hat er das nicht. Ich habe dann nochmals erklärt, dass das unnötig ist – weil ich mir dachte, dass...das nicht in dein Konzept passt. Hätte ja auch Zeit gekostet...  
Und dann fiel mein Blick auf diesen...Kleintransporter und ich merkte, dass ich ihn kenne. Von dem Fall mit Cosmo und dem Lambo..."  
Sherlock stöhnte leise und rollte die Augen.  
"Ich war in dem Moment so verdattert, dass ich sie mit Antonella anredete, aber – "  
Der Detektiv sog alarmiert die Luft zwischen seinen fast zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.  
"Aber ich hab sie unterbrochen, ehe sie dazu irgendetwas sagen konnte. Ich vermute, dass ihr klar geworden ist, wer ich sein muss – vielleicht kennt sie den Blog...und vielleicht weiß sie von der Sache mit dem Lambo..."  
Sherlock kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann stellte er fest: "Nnnein, vor vier Wochen war das noch ziemlich frisch – und weshalb sollte er seiner Freundin von einer derart unrühmlichen Geschichte erzählen."  
"Hm...", brummte ich.   
„Übrigens, verbrenn dir nicht den Mund – auch wenn du die Hitze jetzt nicht empfinden kannst – sie ist echt.“  
Das leuchtete ein. Sie wusste wohl eher nichts von diesem Desaster...   
"Denkst du, sie hat vielleicht gar keine Ahnung, dass Angelo gesessen hat?" überlegte ich.   
"So, wie sie gleich bereit gewesen ist, die Polizei zu holen? Kann durchaus sein. – Hol' sie rein, wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."  
"Wenn sie inzwischen da ist..."  
"Was soll das heißen? Sie müsste ja noch vor dir angekommen sein...!"  
"Ja, wir haben uns auch schon gewundert. Anscheinend ist sie zu spät und anscheinend sieht ihr das nicht ähnlich. Aber...ich meine, was soll schon sein? – Ach, übrigens: George hat mich als kleine Entschädigung eingeladen, mit Begleitung."  
"Zu dumm! Ich kann unmöglich heute Abend essen gehen...", brummte Sherlock. "...aber wir können diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt lassen..."  
„Tja…Es würde sehr seltsam aussehen, wenn ich da alleine hinginge…“, bemerkte ich. Das hatte er nun von seiner komischen Aktion!  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn und starrte finster vor sich hin.  
  
Ich kippte aus den Milchgläsern jeweils etwas in die Becher und holte die Teebeutel heraus. Nachdenklich nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Tee.   
  
Was für ein blöder Fall…! dachte ich  
– und dann sofort: Watson! Geht’s noch?! Das ist doch hier kein schlecht geplanter Kinobesuch! Angelo hat Probleme! Wir müssen helfen!  
Oh, zur Hölle, Sherlock färbt so sehr auf mich ab, dass ich bald schlimmer bin als er! Das gibt’s doch wohl nicht!  
…sorry, Angelo…, wir tun unser Möglichstes, versprochen…!  
  
Schuldbewusst widmete ich mich meinem Tee und versuchte, mir einen Reim darauf zu machen, was hier vorgehen mochte.  
  
„Es sind echt viele Läden auf einem Haufen..., kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass die sich nicht gegenseitig die Kunden abspenstig machen…“, überlegte ich. „Aber…könnte es das sein…? Unwahrscheinlich, oder?“  
Sherlock antwortete nicht, sondern schlürfte gedankenverloren seinen Tee.  
„…und Antonella…?  
Du hast gesagt, es war vor vier Wochen noch ganz frisch…hm, du meintest, dass sie bei ihm eingezogen ist…anfing, seine Hemden zu waschen und zu bügeln und solche Dinge…und inzwischen fängt dieser Ärger an…  
Denkst du, das ist zu…zu zeitnah…?“  
Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass Antonella etwas damit zu tun hatte – nochmal, wieso hätte sie dann die Polizei rufen wollen? Aber…, war das nicht doch auffällig…? Aber was sollte dann ihre Aufgabe sein? Zu spionieren? Das wäre eine reichlich abenteuerliche Verschwörungstheorie!  
Aber ich erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
Ob ich noch einen Tee machen sollte…?  
  
„Geh mal nach dieser Antonella Ausschau halten. Aber mach es unauffällig. Ach, und kauf in diesem Central Food & Wine Store ein. Milch, Toast – irgendwas halt… und schau dich auch bei der römischen Schokolade um.“  
Aber sei um spätestens Viertel nach sieben wieder da“, ordnete Sherlock an. Glücklicherweise bemerkte er nicht, dass ich zusammengezuckt war. Er hatte da minutenlang völlig reglos gesessen und dann völlig unvermittelt zu sprechen begonnen.  
„Ich denke, ich bin so ein miserabler Beobachter!“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sticheln, „aber wenn du meinst…!“  
  
Ich schnappte mir die Tüte von der Drogerie um mir zumindest ein paar Bonbons einzustecken. Kleiner Selbstversuch: Was hilft besser bei zu viel Capsaicin? Minzdrops oder Sahnekaramellen?  
Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
„Und John?“  
„Hm?“ wandte ich mich noch einmal halb zu dem Detektiv um.  
„Sei vorsichtig.“  
„Okay. Und mach du keine Selbstversuche inzwischen.“  
  
Ich fühlte mich gerade extrem unzufrieden.   
Was sollten jetzt diese Einkäufe bringen?  
Und was sollte ich um Viertel nach sieben wieder bei Angelo?  
Oder wusste Sherlock  gerade selber nicht weiter?   
Womöglich war er noch weit mehr frustriert als ich.  
Das hier hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit seinen üblichen Fällen. Die Indizien, die es mal gegeben haben mochte, waren zum großen Teil nicht mehr da, es gab kaum mehr als ein paar Dialoge, in denen unterschwellige, unbeweisbare Drohungen und Forderungen ausgesprochen worden waren – und zwar so, dass die Boten jederzeit einfach behaupten konnten, man hätte sie missverstanden. Wir wussten von ein paar Handlangern, aber das Motiv lag völlig im Dunkeln. Es gab weder Leiche noch Diebstahl, ja noch nicht mal einen irgendwie fassbaren Kreis von Verdächtigen, was die Hintermänner anbelangte.  
Ob Sherlock frustriert war?!  
Ganz bestimmt war er das – und hochgradig!  
  
Diesmal sah ich nach rechts und links wie ein gewissenhafter ABC-Schütze; schließlich hatte ich Sherlock versprochen, jetzt besser auf mich aufzupassen.  
Ich entschied, es sei vorrangig Antonella zu finden – wenn ich mir auch nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Aber sie war überfällig und diese beiden Läden würden noch eine ganze Weile geöffnet haben. (Außerdem, was sollte ich die Einkäufe – noch dazu Schokolade bei diesen Temperaturen – unnötig lange spazieren tragen?!)  
Was mir völlig schleierhaft war – dass diese Frau kurzfristig abgetaucht war, weil sie vielleicht etwas besorgen wollte, war ja nicht weiter verwunderlich. Aber wo konnte sie diesen Doblò denn bloß geparkt haben? Oder war sie nochmal ganz woanders hin gefahren?  
Doch weshalb sollte sie?!  
Es sei denn natürlich, sie hätte diese Getränke zuhause vergessen…  
  
Ich spähte erneut in den Laden der Schokoladenfabrik…dann in den Feinkostladen, während ich meinen Weg fortsetzte, ließ ich meine Blicke zu beiden Straßenseiten die Häuserzeilen und geparkten Fahrzeuge entlanggleiten.  
Ich kam schließlich bei der libanesischen Kantine auf der Ecke mit den großen Glasfronten an, der vor dem eine dieser neuen unauffälligen öffentlichen Telefonapparate stand – gegenüber der Patisserie mit den gefährlichen Probierhäppchen.  
Ich wollte gerade umdrehen – als ich auf der anderen Seite des Eckhauses, in dem sich die Valérie-Filiale befand, einen weißen Lieferwagen sah.  
Und davor stand Antonella und unterhielt sich lebhaft mit einem…Streifenpolizisten…!  
„Da ist er ja! Sie! Kommen Sie doch mal her bitte!“  
Sie erhob ihre Stimme und brüllte unmissverständlich über die Straße hinweg, als sei ihr Organ für Schauspielbühnen ohne Tonanlage ausgebildet und trainiert.  
Für einen Moment verspürte ich den unsinnigen Impuls, die Flucht zu ergreifen – genau umgekehrt wie damals, als mich Sherlock und Raz mit einer ganzen Reisetasche voller Airbrush-Dosen hatten stehen lassen…  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Tja, das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich sah mich nochmals kurz um und marschierte dann zu den beiden.  
Ich muss ihm nichts von unseren Ermittlungen sagen, dachte ich. Also verkniff ich es mir, gleich zu sagen, dass Angelo sich Sorgen machte.  
„Hallo, nochmal…, Officer…?“  
„Constable Murcher, Sir, Sie waren in diesen beinahe-Crash verwickelt? Die Dame hier hat den Vorfall soeben gemeldet. Auch wenn es keine Kollisionen gab, muss ich das aufnehmen. Es könnte ja sein, dass irgendjemand sonst bei einer Vollbremsung ein Schleudertrauma erlitten hat – oder einen Schock. Lassen Sie mich bitte Ihren Ausweis sehen, Sir…“  
Ich warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Antonella, während ich das verlangte Dokument hervorkramte.  
„Ich habe kein Handy mit“, erklärte sie beiläufig und warf dem Polizisten unbemerkt einen Blick über die Schulter, „also wollte ich die Telefonzelle hier nutzen. Dort war aber kein Parkplatz frei. Ich wurde dann angewiesen hier auf einen Beamten zu warten, der gerade in der Nähe Dienst tut.  
Und was hat Sie noch in der Gegend aufgehalten, Dr Watson?“  
Ratlosigkeit ließ mich für einen Moment innerlich erstarren. Murcher sah überrascht auf.  
„Selbstverständlich haben wir uns einander vorgestellt! Keiner von uns hatte die Absicht, Unfallflucht zu begehen! Nicht mal für einen Augenblick. Andererseits schien ja wirklich nichts passiert zu sein.“  
„Ja…, ich…“, nervös räusperte ich mich, „habe mir die Läden angesehen, wollte noch Wein und etwas Süßes einkaufen – bin aber noch unschlüssig, ob ich letzteres hier besorge oder bei Said…“, behauptete ich.  
  
Frag mich jetzt nicht, in welchem Laden ich inzwischen die Tüte vom Boots vergessen habe! dachte ich.  
„Also, Dr…Watson: Schildern Sie doch auch nochmal, wie es dazu kam“, forderte er mich auf.  
Ich bemühte mich, ruhig und freundlich zu bleiben. Er hatte ja recht – aber das war jetzt ungünstig. Und ich wollte Sherlock nicht verärgern.  
„Naja, ich war…also…in Richtung auf die Northumberland Avenue unterwegs – also auf der Westseite…ich bin auf die Fahrbahn geraten – ungeschickt, ich weiß…“  
„Ungeschickt?“ hakte Murcher skeptisch nach. „Oder sind Sie alkoholisiert – stehen Sie unter Einfluss von Medikamenten oder – “  
Antonella sah mich merkwürdig streng an. Jetzt wurde sie doch nervös. Hatte sie den Zwischenfall mit der Flasche denn trotzdem nicht gemeldet!? Wie sollte ich jetzt wissen, was sie gesagt hatte?!  
„Er stand plötzlich da, ich weiß ja auch nicht!“ sagte sie rasch.  
Aha, danke für den Hinweis! dachte ich genervt.  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Aber...ich war abgelenkt, in Gedanken. Das ist alles.“   
„Na, gut…gegebenenfalls melden wir uns nochmal bei Ihnen, Miss Fabbri – fahren Sie weiterhin so vorsichtig! Guten Abend.“  
Damit gab er mir meinen Ausweis zurück, steckte seinen Notizblock ein und ließ uns in Ruhe.  
„Tja, dann…“, setzte ich zu einer Verabschiedung an.  
Sie räusperte sich in ihre Faust und murmelte dabei „Moment noch…“  
Unbehaglich blieb ich stehen. „Wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen. Angelo und…wir werden Ihnen alles erklären. Gleich nachher. Bitte, fahren Sie jetzt…!“ murmelte ich.  
„…Gut…, dann…treffe ich Sie und Sherlock also gleich im Brindisa…“, raunte sie zurück.  
„Genau…“, bestätigte ich unbehaglich.  
  
Dann trennten wir uns und ich machte mich auf den Weg in den Food & Wine Store, simste währenddessen aber an Sherlock, das Antonella auf dem Weg sei.  
Kurz darauf sah ich mich ratlos in dem kleinen Laden um, nahm Milch und eine Packung Toastbrot aus den Regalen. Mir fiel nichts auf. Nur bei den Fonds und Soßen knirschte es auf dem Boden ein wenig. Ich wischte verstohlen mit dem Fuß darüber. Zucker vielleicht…?  
Die Glastüren der Kühlregale waren in Ordnung – es gab nichts, was als nagelneu oder sonst wie unpassend ins Auge sprang.   
Ich betrachtete das Weinregal, das sich über die ganze hintere Wand des Verkaufsraumes erstreckte, und beschloss dann, mich bezüglich des Weins beraten zu lassen. Also wartete ich noch, bis die alte Dame, die eben mit ihrem Einkaufskorb die Kasse erreicht hatte, ihre Einkäufe bezahlte und stellte mich dann hinter sie, wobei ich nervös zum Eingang sah, denn ich hoffte, mit dem Kassierer allein zu bleiben.  
„Hi, ich suche eine Flasche Wein…, eine gute…  
soll zu italienischem Essen passen…also, was kauft denn die Brindisa so bei Ihnen ein…?“  
Der Kerl an der Kasse sah mich überrascht an – dann richtete er sich kerzengerade auf und wirkte sehr verunsichert und nervös.  
„Oh – ! Nein, Sir, bedaure, Die kaufen nicht hier ein – schön wär’s. Aber die meisten Restaurants kaufen in…einem Großhandel ihres Vertrauens ein. En gros, soweit das eben geht. Ist ja verständlich, aber ich – “  
„Oh, ja, Sie haben natürlich recht! Aber, ich dachte – wenn denen vielleicht mal der Sprit ausgeht, kommen sie womöglich doch auf einen Sprung rein und kaufen einen Vino oder vielleicht eine Grappa?“  
„Bisher nicht. Aber…wenn Sie vielleicht den Montepulciano d’Abruzzo  nehmen, zu vier-neunundneunzig? Der ist sehr ordentlich und auch gut verträglich…   
Ah, warten Sie kurz, ich hole ihn gerade – wirklich nur eine Flasche?“  
„Ja, eine genügt. Wir haben auch noch Prosecco…“  
Er huscht Richtung Weinregal, weiter hinten im Laden. Ich schlüpfe kurz hinter den Tresen – ich weiß auch nicht, was ich da zu finden hoffe – es ist nur einfach so, dass ich denke, ich muss diese Gelegenheit nutzen.  
Die Kassenschublade ist natürlich zu und ich wüsste jetzt auch gar nicht, wie ich sie öffnen sollte. Aber vielleicht ist da irgendetwas: Ein Zettel oder wieder eine Zeitung – oder vielleicht ein Mülleimer, in dem sich eine zerbrochene Flasche befindet?!  
Irgendwas…?  
Ein Schreck durchzuckt mich – ich brülle nach hinten: „Ach, wissen Sie was, bringen Sie doch zwei Flaschen! Vielleicht noch einen Weißen – Frascati vielleicht!“  
Rasch fische ich mit der Taschentuchbewehrten Rechten ein zerbrochenes Schraubdeckelglas aus dem Treteimer und beeile mich dann, wieder an meinen Platz zu kommen.  
  
Ich habe mein Fundstück unauffällig auf der Ablage vor mir deponiert und schirme sie mit Toast und Mich in Richtung des Verkäufers ab. Mir schlägt das Herz bis zu Hals.  
Der Verkäufer kommt mit zwei Flaschen eilig zu mir zurückgestiefelt, wobei er sich in seinem Laden umsieht, um eventuell weitere Personen zu registrieren – aber glücklicherweise sind wir noch immer allein.  
„Ah, gut…, hätten Sie eine Tüte für mich?“ erkundige ich mich lächelnd in zerstreutem Ton. Kaum, dass der Mann die Weine gescannt hat, tüte ich sie ein und sage dann:   
„Oh, und ich brauche den Kassenbon für die Weine separat, das geht doch, oder? – ach, und geben Sie mir doch noch einen Dairy Milk Riegel, deinen Oat Crunch bitte…, genau…“  
Nun ist er derart verwirrt und abgelenkt, dass ich es wage, das zerbrochene Glas einzupacken und danach natürlich noch meine restlichen Einkäufe. (Jetzt muss ich nur aufpassen, dass mir mit den Scherben kein Malheur passiert! Nicht noch eine Panne, heute!)  
Gut…! Nichts wie raus hier…!  
„Stimmt so!“ sage ich lächelnd und drücke dem Mann 15£ in die Hand.  
„Danke sehr, noch einen schönen Abend…“  
„Danke auch…!“ rufe ich über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Tür – bremste mich gerade noch, als ich merkte, dass mir jemand entgegenkam und im nächsten Augenblick sah ich in die wässrig hellen Augen, des kleinen rothaarigen Kerls, der im Pub die Verhandlungen über die angebliche Anmietung des Ladens für den gesamten Abend angeführt hatte – schräg hinter ihm, kam sein größerer Kollege in Sicht.  
Ich bemühte mich, arglos entschuldigend zu lächeln. „Sorry…“, murmelte ich und machte etwas Platz – mein Gegenüber ebenso – wodurch er rückwärts gegen seinen Kumpel prallte, was das unbeholfene Höflichkeits-Pas de Deux noch lächerlicher machte.  
Wir kicherten beide kopfschüttelnd, ich bedankte mich mit einem keinen Kopfnicken und schob mich mit verlegenem Räuspern an ihnen vorbei nach draußen.  
  
Scheiße! dachte ich.  
Ein Teil von mir, wollte jetzt einfach nur weg. Die hatten doch gemerkt, dass sie mich heute schon mal gesehen hatten! Der Kleine bestimmt. Vielleicht würde er noch einen Moment überlegen müssen – aber dann…! – Ein weiterer Teil wollte zurück in den Laden – die beiden beobachten, vielleicht dem Verkäufer beistehen – aber das durfte ich nicht!  
Hin- und hergerissen verharrte ich nach drei Schritten doch noch vor dem Schaufenster und linste zögernd an dem großen Plakat vorbei nach drinnen.   
Konnte ich einfach weggehen? Was, wenn sie ihn jetzt verletzten? Ihm eins auf die Nase gaben – ähnlich, wie es dem Typen im Pub passiert sein musste…?  
Aber wegen des blöden großen Plakats konnte ich fast nichts erkennen.   
Ich beschloss, rasch Schokolade kaufen zu gehen, und dann nochmals kurz einen Blick in diesen Spirituosenladen zu werfen. Sie würden ihn wohl kaum wirklich schwer verletzen – nicht mit Absicht, jedenfalls… – aber man kann nie wissen. Dass jemand einem anderen eins über den Schädel gibt und dabei ganz genau abschätzen kann, wie lang sein Opfer bewusstlos sein wird und dass die Aktion weiter keinen Schaden anrichten wird – das gibt es in der Realität nicht. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie dick jemandes Schädelknochen ist – oder wie hart, er kann irgendwelche Vorschädigungen haben, wie ein Hirnaneurysma, man kann nicht wissen, wie der Blutdruck ist, wie stabil der Kreislauf, und und und…   
Und vor allem kann jemand unglücklich stürzen.  
Und dann konnte es sogar sein, dass ich schon in drei Minuten zu spät käme.  
Unwahrscheinlich.  
Aber nicht unmöglich.  
  
„Erm…, ich brauche rasch noch ein kleines Mitbringsel für eine Dame…eine ältere Dame…nichts…Experimentelles – was…ganz Klassisches…“, versuchte ich zu erklären.  
Was ich natürlich meinte, war: Nichts mit Chili, Pfeffer oder sonstigen Quatsch!  
Die Dame an der Theke gab sich alle Mühe, machte freundlich lächelnd allerlei Vorschläge und brachte mich damit schier auf die Palme – ich wollte doch einfach nur so schnell wie möglich mit diesem Einkauf fertig werden!  
„Nein, danke – probieren möchte ich jetzt nicht…zu knapp vor dem Dinner…“  
Während ich halbherzig auswählte, sah ich mich auch dort um. Sicher war ich viel zu nervös, um irgendetwas mitzubekommen!  
„Toller Laden! Sie haben bis neun Uhr auf, nicht? Ja, dann schau ich vielleicht nach dem Abendessen nochmal rein…oh, bis zehn, sogar! Na, dann, bis später…“  
Ich zahlte hastig und gerade, als ich mich zum Gehen wandte, sah ich vor dem Schaufenster die beiden Typen vorbeischlendern.  
  
Gut, sie sind also weg!  
  
Ich verlor keine Zeit und stürmte förmlich in den Spirituosenladen – ich würde einfach fragen, ob ich hier eine Tüte vom Boots stehen gelassen hätte – aber vielleicht hätte ich die schon im Laden davor verbummelt, ich wäre heute so wahnsinnig unkonzentriert…  
  
Aber dann machte ich schleunigst kehrt, noch ehe ich die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte, denn ich erblickte durch die Glasscheibe der Tür auf einmal Constable Murcher!  
  
Ich sah zu, dass ich Land gewann und erreichte wenige Minuten später wieder das Brindisa.  
„Antonella ist inzwischen da!“ raunte mir Billy zu, als ich durch den Gastraum kam.  
Ich nickte und begab mich dann eilig ins Büro –   
Es war leer.  
Das heißt: Da war kein Sherlock. Vielleicht war er in der Küche oder auch im Hof eine rauchen. Jedenfalls lag seine Lupe auf der Zeitung, die er sich nochmals vorgeknöpft haben musste – aber irgendetwas irritierte mich außerdem doch noch…  
Und dann fiel mein Blick auf den Schreibtischstuhl.   
  
Nanu? Das sieht aus wie der hellbeige Anzug, den ich in Barcelona gekauft habe, dazu ein cremeweißes Hemd – ungemustert, das ich, seit ich in die Baker Street eingezogen bin, noch überhaupt nicht getragen habe, wenn ich mich recht erinnere…  
Und wieso steht meine angebrochene Flasche mit Rasierwasser in Angelos Schreibtischschrank?!  
  
Was geht hier vor?!  
Das heißt doch, dass Sherlock irgendwen beauftragt hat, in meinem Schrank zu wühlen, und das nur, weil ich heute Abend zu Edmunds essen gehen soll – was erlaubt der sich eigentlich!?  
  
„…und es ist doch ein blöder Fall…“, murmle ich verstimmt.

 

 

 

 

 

tbc


	282. Viel Glück zum "Nicht-Date"

  
  
  
  
  
Nanu? Das sieht aus wie der hellbeige Anzug, den ich in Barcelona gekauft habe, dazu ein cremeweißes Hemd – ungemustert, das ich, seit ich in die Baker Street eingezogen bin, noch überhaupt nicht getragen habe, wenn ich mich recht erinnere…  
Und wieso steht meine angebrochene Flasche mit Rasierwasser in Angelos Schreibtischschrank?!  
   
Was geht hier vor?!  
Das heißt doch, dass Sherlock irgendwen beauftragt hat, in meinem Schrank zu wühlen, und das nur, weil ich heute Abend zu Edmunds essen gehen soll – was erlaubt der sich eigentlich!?  
   
„…und es ist wirklich ein blöder Fall…“, murmle ich verstimmt.  
   
„Hm?“ höre ich Sherlock hinter mir. Seine Stimme klingt immer noch heiser und belegt.  
   
„Nichts!“ knurre ich. „Wen, zur Hölle, hast du da in meinem Zeug kramen lassen!?“  
„Einen vertrauenswürdigen und durchaus ausreichend gepflegten Menschen, den ich obendrein angewiesen habe, sich noch zuvor in der Küche die Hände zu waschen. Und kramen war unnötig, da ich genau beschreiben konnte, wo sich alles befindet.  
Rasierzeug ist auf der Personaltoilette.“  
"Ich soll also gleich heute Abend diese Einladung annehmen… Ich weiß nicht, Sherlock…, es wirkt komisch, wenn ich da alleine auftauche…“  
„Du hast selbst gesagt, ich sähe aus, als hätte ich eine Seuche!“ knurrte Sherlock gekränkt.  
Ich warf ihm ein leicht boshaftes Lächeln zu und meinte nur: „Bazillenmutterschiff“.  
Dann fügte ich, den Blick auf meinem beigen Anzug hinzu: „Du hast gesagt, dass ich schlecht beobachte – also, wieso denkst du, dass ich dort alles mitbekomme, das von Bedeutung ist?“  
„Streng dich halt an!“ stöhnte Sherlock.  
Alleine in diesem Laden essen…, wo ich doch eine Einladung für zwei hatte – wer würde so etwas machen…?  
Einer, der gerne mal für zwei isst?!  
Haha!  
…das heißt…!  
„Ich kann natürlich so tun, als erwarte ich noch jemanden…“, schlug ich vor. „Ja, das geht…, ich kann so tun, als rufe ich sie an, um zu fragen, wo sie denn bleibt…oder du rufst mich an und ich tu dann so, als ob du mir sagst, dass du dich verspätest und dann, dass dir was dazwischengekommen ist…  
Ja, das ginge.  
Das heißt: FALLS du mir so viel Theater zutraust…“, gab ich ein wenig sarkastisch zu bedenken.  
„...keine schlechte Idee…“, stellte Sherlock mit einem leichten Schmunzeln fest. Er war wohl in der Küche gewesen – noch immer in diese Decke gewickelt. Jetzt ließ er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder auf der Couch nieder.  
„Du kannst sogar ein paar Fotos machen, um deinem Date zu zeigen, wie es in dem Restaurant aussieht“, schlug er vor.  
„Wie hat Antonella es aufgenommen? Angelos Problem…?“ erkundigte ich mich.  
„Sie…schreit ihn noch an.“  
„Oh…“  
„Jetzt geh dich erstmal umziehen, dann habe ich noch ein paar Fragen an dich.“  
„Oh, eh – ja: Ich hab da was gefunden. In dem Spirituosenladen! …im Müll hinter dem Ladentisch…“  
Ich stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch, zog mein Taschentuch hervor und angelte vorsichtig das zerbrochene Schraubglas heraus.  
„Wie ich am Fall der grünen Leiter gemerkt habe, sind dir diverse Ansichten darüber, was angeblich Unglück bringt, ja vertraut…“  
Sherlock lehnte sich interessiert vor und betrachte das Fundstück zunächst, ohne es zu berühren.  
„Hm…“, machte er, dann hob er den Blick, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen und sah mich von unten herauf an und bemerkte mit spöttischem Schmunzeln: „Himalaja-Salz…2,99 für ein halbes Pfund…!“   
„Völlig überteuert und bringt gegenüber normalem Tafelsalz überhaupt nichts. Medizinisch gewiss nicht“, ergänzte ich – nicht weniger abfällig.  
„Überteuert ist das hier bestimmt. Bei den 250 Gramm ist das „g“ durchgestrichen. Hast du das nicht gesehen?“  
„Was? Dazu hatte ich noch gar keine Gelegenheit! Ich hab den Verkäufer von der Kasse weggelockt – und dann musste ich mich beeilen. Da war keine Zeitung, keine Notizzettel…und irgendwie dachte ich so: Sieh doch mal im Müll nach…“  
„Ausgezeichnet, John…! Und du hast sicher recht: Erst ein zerbrochener Spiegel und nun verschüttetes Salz… Da macht sich jemand noch über seine Opfer lustig.  
Dabei übersieht er nur eines. Für gewöhnlich gehen abergläubische Menschen davon aus, dass das Unglück dem zustößt, der den Spiegel zerbrochen oder das Salz verschüttet hat…und zwar versehentlich.“  
„Es sei denn, dass eine Gruppe, ein Gebäude oder ein Projekt betroffen sein kann – wie etwa, wenn jemand in einem Theater "Macbeth" sagt – oder auf der Bühne pfeift…“, fügte ich hinzu. „Ich weiß, das hilft uns nicht weiter… Aber ich frage mich, ob der Verkäufer – vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht der, den ich gesehen habe, da kann ja zum Beispiel heute Vormittag jemand anders Dienst gehabt haben…ob wer auch immer das zerbrochene Glas entsorgt hat, auch wirklich gesehen hat, dass das „g“ durchgestrichen ist. Also…vielleicht ist diese Botschaft ja gar nicht angekommen, was meinst du?“  
„Kann durchaus sein…“, grübelte Sherlock.  
„Aber inzwischen bestimmt...  
Als ich aus dem Laden raus bin, bin ich beinahe in die zwei Typen reingerannt, die heute Mittag im Pub waren. Ich bin sicher, der Kleinere von den beiden wird spätestens nachträglich drauf gekommen sein, dass ich heute bei Angelo bedient habe. Ich wäre ja gerne geblieben, aber das wäre natürlich aufgefallen und sie hätten dann auch wahrscheinlich einfach nichts unternommen. Nachdem ich Pralinen gekauft hatte, wollte ich nochmal zurück in diesen Laden - um sicher zu gehen, dass sie den Verkäufer nicht attackiert haben und er vielleicht Hilfe braucht. Ich hätte gefragt, ob ich dort womöglich meine Einkäufe vom Boots habe stehen lassen. Aber dann sah ich, dass da gerade dieser Constable drin war, also hab ich's bleiben lassen.“  
Als ich den Polizisten erwähnte, ging ein Ruck durch Sherlocks Gesicht und er runzelte die Stirn. "Was für ein Constable!?" fragte er ärgerlich.  
"Oh, ich dachte, Antonella hätte dir das erzählt. Sie hat sich verspätet, weil sie von der Telefonzelle gegenüber der Patisserie die Polizei gerufen hat. Um den Beinahe-Unfall zu melden. Anscheinend haben die dann diesen Constable benachrichtigt, dass er sie aufsuchen soll. Was sollte ich machen; sie hatten mich sowieso schon gesehen."  
"Du hast ihm doch wohl nicht auch noch deinen Pass gezeigt?!"  
"Sherlock! Was hätte ich denn machen sollen. Außerdem denkt er, dass wir uns einfach nach diesem Zwischenfall einander vorgestellt haben. Nichts weiter."  
"Nichts weiter? Hältst du es für einen Zufall, dass er später kurz nach dir in demselben Laden war?" höhnte der Detektiv.  
"Na, ich konnte doch schlecht die Flucht ergreifen! Dann würden sie jetzt nach mir fahnden und denken, dass ich wer weiß was verbrochen habe!" schimpfte ich zurück.  
Überrascht beobachtete ich, wie Sherlock ein ganzes Stück kleiner zu werden schien.  
Er sah mit einem mal so beschämt aus, dass er mir schon wieder leid tat.  
"Das... du...", stammelte er kleinlaut, "Ja, du...hast wohl recht...", murmelte er dann. "...war keine so gute Idee mit...der 39..."  
"Nein, wohl nicht...", stimmte ich bedauernd zu. "Okay, ich geh mich mal fertigmachen..." Ich legte noch die Pralinen in den Kühlschrank, denn es war ja ziemlich warm an diesem Tag, nahm Anzug, Hemd und Rasierwasser mit und verließ den Raum.  
Die besagte Personaltoilette befand sich nebenan, genauer gesagt, Wand an Wand mit der Spüle im Büro. Es gab eine Toilette und ein durchschnittlich großes Waschbecken mit Spiegel darüber und einem kleinen Regal mit Putzmitteln und Eimer darunter, dazu einen alter Klappstuhl und einen großen, abgewetzten Schrank, genug Platz also, um die Klamotten abzulegen und sich umzuziehen - eine Dusche hätte man dort allerdings nicht mehr einbauen können, selbst wenn sie den Schrank rausgeschmissen hätten.  
Normalerweise hätte ich diesen natürlich nicht inspiziert, aber das besagte Rasierzeug war nicht zu sehen und außerdem hoffte ich, darin vielleicht saubere Waschlappen vorzufinden. Oder wenigstens irgendwelche Feuchttücher, denn ich fühlte mich etwas verschwitzt, was nach der Sache mit dem Feu Rouge und der heutigen Temperatur schon nicht verwunderlich gewesen wäre. Die eine oder andere Schrecksekunde hatten ihr Übriges getan.  
Die eine Hälfte des Schranks verbarg Schrubber, Besen und zwei Schürzen, sowie ein Paar Joggingschuhe, hinter der anderen gab es mehrere kleine Fächer mit zusammengefalteten, frischen Halbschürzen mit dem Schriftzug "Brindisa" darauf, Waschlappen und Handtücher, sowie ein kleines Sortiment von angebrochenem Shampoo, Rasierschaum, ein Vorrat Klingen und zwei Halter und ähnlichem bis hin zu irgendwelchen Haarfestigern für Herren, die wohl Billy benutzte, schwarze Haargummis von Angelo, ein Fach war eindeutig für eine Frau reserviert. Dann sah ich auch Schuhputzzeug und eine Fusselrolle. Darunter noch Vorräte an Putzmitteln und Zubehör.  
  
Ich fand das ja komplett überflüssig! Ich hatte mich um zwölf rasiert und da war keine Frau, mit der ich mich treffen würde! Aber, na gut! Wenn Sherlock das für nötig hielt, damit ich authentisch wirkte, als versetzter Datingpartner....   
  
Ich verriegelte also die Tür und machte mich ans Werk.  
  
  
Als ich gegen kurz nach sieben fertig war, kehrte ich ins Büro zurück und hängte dort die abgelegte Kleidung über einen Stuhl – abgesehen von der Hose, die ich mithilfe des Spülschwamms und ein wenig Wasser säuberte. Während ich damit noch beschäftigt war, kam Sherlock zurück und musterte mein Erscheinungsbild.  
"Zufrieden?" fragte ich etwas widerwillig.  
"Durchaus. Nahezu perfekt."  
Seine Formulierung irritierte mich. Ich halte mich nicht für perfekt, weder optisch noch sonst wie. Mal davon abgesehen, dass meine Augen immer noch etwas verquollen und gerötet waren.  
"Neue Erkenntnisse?" fragte ich, mindestens ebenso sehr, um das Thema zu wechseln, wie dass es mich tatsächlich interessierte.  
„Ein paar Daten, ja – aber…die Lösung ist noch nicht in Sicht“, erklärte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
Inzwischen hatte er sich wohl bei dem Paracetamol bedient.  
"So..., Harry Murcher...", murmelte Sherlock.  
"Hm? Oh, der Constable! Murcher, ja, so heißt er. Was denkst du?"  
"Weiß nicht... Zu wenige Daten…   
Sollte er dir wieder über den Weg laufen, sieh dir seine Schuhe an. Unauffällig, natürlich. Und seinen Bräunungsgrad."  
"Von den Handgelenken aufwärts?" vermutete ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Vielleicht nimmt er ja auch mal seine Mütze ab. Es ist geradezu heiß für Londoner Verhältnisse."  
"Jetzt, wo du's sagst..." Ich erinnerte mich jetzt vor allem an seine Nase. "Er hatte einen mittelprächtigen Sonnenbrand..."  
"Nun..., entweder – “ Sherlock brach ab. Vielleicht, weil er entschied, dass er noch zu wenige Daten hatte.  
„Wie wirkte er auf dich? Eifrig? Gelangweilt? War es ihm lästig, dass er diesen Zwischenfall aufnehmen musste?“  
„Er wirkte…gewissenhaft. Nachsichtig genug, um uns keine Unfallflucht vorwerfen zu wollen. Eifrig nein. Lästig wird es ihm schon gewesen sein, aber er war höflich und gelassen.“  
„Wie alt? Etwa.“  
Ich überlegte und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. „Dreißig?“  
„Das fragst du jetzt nicht im Ernst.“  
„Ich meine bloß: Ich kann nur schätzen.“  
Er seufzte und legte die Handflächen unter dem Kinn aneinander. Dann schloss er die Augen.  
  
Was ist jetzt? fragte ich mich. Sollte ich denn nun losgehen? Zu diesem…platzenden Date?  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als er plötzlich mit einer höheren und irgendwie anders timbrierten Stimme, sagte:  
"Okay. Ich erzähle dir alles haarklein…, alles, woran ich mich erinnere. Vielleicht bringt es ja doch was..."  
Er machte mich nach! Und dann ratterte er los und wiederholte, was ich ihm gesagt hatte, ehe er eingeschlafen war.   
  
Er wurde schließlich langsamer und stoppte dann etwas verunsichert klingend in dem Moment, wo ich den Pub verlassen hatte.  
Ich hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben bei seinem doch recht verlorenen Blick.  
  
„Ja…okay… Ich war, nachdem ich dir gesimst hatte nochmal im Pub. Hab vorher meine Uhr ausgezogen und eingesteckt, hab gesagt, ich hätte sie wohl auf der Toilette liegen lassen. Dort stand an der Stelle, wo der helle Fleck war, CCL. – Ja, ich schätze, das –  
Nein, warte: Ich habe Billy die Fotos gezeigt – vorhin erst, ehe ich zum Boots ging. Er kennt diese Typen, die heute Mittag eine Quittung wollten. Sie waren schon öfter da und haben behauptet, in der Nähe in einem B&B zu hausen, wo eben das zweite „B“ sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt. Also, manchmal sind sie zur Sperrstunde aufgekreuzt, aber normalerweise frühstücken sie hier.“  
„Frühstück! Ja, das dachte ich mir schon…“ Sherlock lächelte grimmig. „Und dass Angelo länger auflässt, aber Billy zur üblichen Zeit nachhause schickt. Angelo war ziemlich entsetzt, dass ich das wusste.“  
„Ja, sie machen jetzt schon um 10 auf und Billy vermutet, dass Angelo auch später zusperrt. Aber, das hab ich dir doch eben erst erzählt!?“  
Was wunderte ich mich denn, das war schließlich Sherlock!  
„…denkst du: Wegen dieser beiden, womöglich? Und wie bist du darauf gekommen? Die Karte ist noch dieselbe!“  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Du warst doch auch im Hof. Du musst es doch gesehen haben!“  
„Im Hof!? Da war ich vollauf damit beschäftigt, mich um meinen Patienten zu kümmern! WAS war im Hof?“ Ich gab mir zwar Mühe, nicht zu sauer zu werden, aber ein wenig giftig klang ich schon.  
„Ja. Was.“  
„Zwei Fahrräder in einem Fahrradständer, in dem noch Platz war…vielleicht…noch für vier Räder…  
Und natürlich Mülltonnen.“  
„Jaaa!“ machte Sherlock lauernd.  
  
Ja, warte…  
Oh!  
  
Erstaunt sah ich ihn an: „Die Papiertonne quillt über. Obenauf waren Eierkartons...“  
Sherlock nickte zufrieden.  
„Du meinst..., er kann sie unmöglich alle für Gnocchi brauchen…oder Carbonara…“  
Ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, was noch auf der Karte war. Allerdings weiß ich natürlich nicht mit Bestimmtheit, was denn so alles mit Eiern zubereitet wird.  
 – aber fürs Frühstück?“  
Sherlock kicherte kurz. „Okay, ich bin im Vorteil. Ich bin früher schon mal bei Angelo auf dem Hof gewesen. Eine rauchen. An einem Sonntag. Und der Termin der Müllabfuhr hat sich nicht geändert – und wie du so richtig bemerkt hast, auch nicht die Speisekarte. Damals war noch Platz in der Papiertonne.“  
„Was heißt das denn nun… Sie…bedrohen Angelo jeden Vormittag? Ein Wunder, dass er nicht noch viel fertiger ist!“  
„Oh, bitte, JOHN! Du kannst doch „fertig“ nicht steigern!“ stöhnte der Grammatik-Nazi empört.  
„Ach, du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Das ist…weiße Folter…“, stellte ich fest.   
Und ich hatte noch gedacht, dieser Fall sei nicht so dringend!  
  
„Und? Was sind die beiden nächsten entscheidenden Fragen, John?“  
„Ob sie bei den anderen Läden auch so…penetrant sind? Das andere Duo scheint noch nicht im Valérie gewesen zu sein…Vielleicht wagen sie sich aber auch an große Ketten nicht dran.“  
Und wieso… waren sie heute… – Ja, wieso waren heute diese beiden Duos gleichzeitig hier? Später. Ich verstehe es nicht. Sie haben keinen Kontakt zueinander aufgenommen. Bei den anderen Zwei, die die ich im Pub gesehen habe – da bin ich ganz sicher, dass keiner von beiden auf der Toilette war. Aber kann es bloß Zufall gewesen sein? Ich meine, ein Meeting – das würde einen Sinn ergeben…“  
„Die einen stellen die Forderungen und die anderen sondieren bloß die Lage – ja, aber wieso gleichzeitig…?“ überlegte Sherlock, so ein kleines, genießerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Du weißt aber nicht, ob sie nicht getextet haben. Oder ob dieses Frühstücksduo den anderen gesimst hat, damit sie herkommen“, gab der Detektiv zu bedenken.  
„Ich bin denen, die die Rechnung wollten, aufgefallen und sie haben die anderen alarmiert? Damit sie wissen, wie ich aussehe?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Genau das denke ich. Wäre logisch. Wie du schon sagtest: Du siehst nicht gerade aus, als könntest du Angelos Cousin sein… Ein Foto hätte auffallen können. Und sie wollten vielleicht, dass sie dich in Aktion sehen.“  
„Okay…, bringt uns das irgendwie weiter? Motiv? Wenn es denn tatsächlich keine nor- –  
JA! Ich weiß: Wegen der fehlenden Gaunerzinken!“ unterbrach ich mich, als mir Sherlock einen geradezu gequälten Blick zuwarf. „Also. Was?“  
„Ich habe da zwei alternative Hypothesen... Wenn der Urheber dieses Komplotts hier in der Gegend ein Geschäft betreibt, dann ist die Frage: Bleibt er verschont – oder ist er so clever und lässt es so aussehen, als würde auch sein Laden drangsaliert?“  
„Hm, ja… Beides denkbar…“, nahm ich die Idee auf. Das war nun auch nicht so wirklich hilfreich!  
Oder zumindest konnte ich noch nicht sehen, wie es das sein sollte.   
„Und wenn er Schikanen vortäuscht: Macht er dabei einen Fehler, der mir verrät, dass es nicht echt ist?“  
„Wie sollen wir das rauskriegen?! Wir können nicht überall gleichzeitig sein – und jeder Ladenbetreiber sieht doch zu, dass Schäden schnellstmöglich behoben werden!“  
„Ja. Und es könnte sein, dass wenn seine Einrichtung schon älter ist…“, spann Sherlock den Faden weiter, „er sogar seinen Laden richtiggehend verwüstet. Weil er ohnehin schon renovieren wollte.“  
Er seufzte. Dann schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch: „Ach, verdammt! Ich weiß diesmal einfach nicht, wonach ich suchen muss!“ brach es aus ihm heraus. Er schluckte.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
„Hey, du hast schon eine Killerin auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff gefunden! Unter dreieinhalbtausend Verdächtigen! Du wirst schon noch dahinterkommen!“  
„Aber da ging es um Mord! Das hier ist…Neuland…“  
„Dein Plan, dass sie auf mich aufmerksam werden sollten, hat ja letztlich schon funktioniert. Also, werden sie das schon ihren Hintermännern gemeldet haben. Wenn die nervös sind, machen sie vielleicht Fehler…“  
  
Sherlock atmete durch und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich, seit ich mich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, keinen Millimeter gerührt, geschweige denn auch nur andeutungsweise zu mir umgewandt.  
Okay, dachte ich: Reden wir nicht mehr davon. Ich beschloss, Sherlock noch einen Tee zu machen, ehe ich aufbrach.  
   
"Hat Antonella irgendetwas gewusst? Oder geahnt?" erkundigte ich mich, als ich den Wasserkocher eingeschaltet hatte.  
"Sie wusste, dass Angelo mal gesessen hat", erwiderte Sherlock, schüttelte den Kopf und rollte die Augen. "Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso sich Knastbrüder dort Tattoos stechen lassen, es sei denn, dass sie sich irgendeiner Bruderschaft anschließen wollen."   
"Verstehe. Er MUSSTE es zugeben. Und sonst?"   
  
Nein! Ich möchte keinesfalls wissen, wo Angelo was für ein Tattoo hat!  
  
"Ich hab sie gefragt, was ihre Theorie dazu wäre, dass Angelo neuerdings früher aus dem Haus geht und später heimkommt. Sie hat nicht gefragt und auch nicht versucht, Nachforschungen anzustellen."   
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf: "Versteh einer die Frauen! Sie dachte, dass er entweder fremdgeht oder krumme Dinger dreht, dann brüllte sie ihn an, als sie erfuhr, was es wirklich ist – und dann zeterte sie, dass er sich ihr nicht anvertraut hat, um zuletzt zu Liebesschwüren und tränenreichen Beteuerungen überzugehen, dass sie ihn unterstützen wird, so gut sie kann..."  
Dabei sah er angewidert drein und zog die Nase kraus. Ich musste lachen.  
"Klingt gut. Sie liebt ihn wirklich. Absolut nachvollziehbar!" grinste ich.  
Dann sah ich ein kleines, verschmitztes und etwas müdes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht...zu meiner Verwunderung. Er zögerte einen winzigen Moment.  
"Perfekt. Das hat noch gefehlt."  
"Was?"   
"Neineinein! Bleib so! Der Gesichtsausdruck. War zu verbissen, zu genervt. Das passt viel besser zu der Szene, die du vor dir hast."  
Ich räusperte mich vor Verlegenheit und brummte: "...soweit du das beurteilen kannst..."  
"Stell dir vor...du wirst dich wirklich mit...einer netten, attraktiven Frau treffen, wenn dir das hilft...", riet er.  
Unwillkürlich seufzte ich. "Ja..., vielleicht sollte ich das versuchen..." Der Gedanke an mein brachliegendes Liebesleben munterte mich nicht eben auf. Ich sollte da dringend mal wieder was unternehmen. Es war nur gerade so schwierig...   
  
„Tja, ansonsten…,   
für mich klingt das so, als brauchten wir einen Hacker. Um zu sehen, wem welche Immobilie gehört…“, brummte ich. „Vielleicht wird dann ein Muster erkennbar…“  
„Ja. Ich habe deshalb schon Vera kontaktiert. Obwohl ich nicht gerne Ermittlungen outsource. Ausgezeichnete Idee, John.“  
  
Oh.  
  
Naja.  
  
Was, – wirklich, jetzt?  
Normalerweise kommt anschließend so eine Bemerkung wie: „…mal abgesehen davon, dass du alles Entscheidende übersehen hast!“ – aber das kam nicht!  
Hatte er vielleicht einfach gerade das Bedürfnis, mich nicht zu verstimmen, weil er sich nicht so gut fühlte?  
Oder ging es nur um meinen Gesichtsausdruck, den er vorhin „perfektioniert“ hatte…?  
  
Okay.  
Falsche Frage, jetzt.   
  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. „Okay. Geh jetzt. Du solltest kurz vor halb acht da sein.“  
„Okay. Sind ja nur ein paar Schritte“, sagte ich, indem ich gleichfalls auf die Uhr sah. Ich goss das sprudelnde Wasser in den vorbereiteten Becher und stellte ihn vor Sherlock ab.  
„Dann bis später. Und lass ihn nicht zu lange ziehn.“  
„Hm“, machte er nur abwesend.  
  
Im Gastraum waren Billy und Cosmo mit Servieren beschäftigt.   
„Ich bin dann mal so ne halbe Dreiviertelstunde weg, schätzungsweise. Aber mein Handy ist an. Könnte bloß sein, dass ich es gerade selbst benutze. Aber Sherlock weiß natürlich ohnehin Bescheid…  
Nur, ehm, Billy…, wenn…  
Wenn es brenzlig werden sollte: Dann rufen Sie mich sofort an. Ich bin ganz in der Nähe.“  
Er nickte und sah dabei ziemlich beunruhigt aus.  
  
Das Jackett an einen Finger gehakt über der Schulter, trat ich auf die Straße hinaus. Natürlich war es noch immer taghell und die Temperatur war noch kaum gesunken.  
Wenn es wirklich ein Date wäre, würde ich ihr einen Spaziergang vorschlagen…in einem Park, oder an der Themse entlang…, dachte ich.  
Dann rief ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung.  
Das hier ist Arbeit, sagte ich mir. Konzentrier dich gefälligst!  
  
  
Als ich das Edmunds erreichte, war das Loch im Fenster mit Pappe verklebt. Die Tür war nach wie vor einladend geöffnet. Ich trat auf die Schwelle und sah mich um.  
Es war schlicht und gediegen. Trotz der weißen Tischtücher und der hellen Wandfarbe, wirkte es gemütlich. Nur dass die Bestuhlung wirklich sehr dicht war. Nichts für Klaustrophobiker. Überall standen Weinflaschen, die als Kerzenhalter dienten und einfache Wassergläser mit Wiesenblumen.  
Bei dem Ruf, den dieses Restaurant genoss, wunderte mich diese Bescheidenheit ja schon etwas. Aber sie war mir nicht unsympathisch.  
  
„Oh! – Sie sind es! Kommen Sie rein, Sir!“ George kam auf mich zu und wies mit einer einladenden Geste vage in den Raum.  
„Guten Abend…, ich würde gerne…, naja, von Ihrer freundlichen Einladung Gebrauch machen…“, murmelte ich etwas verlegen.  
„Oh, aber gewiss doch!“ Dann raunte er verschwörerisch nahe an meinem Ohr „Und nochmal vielen Dank, dass Sie nichts wegen dieser…Flasche gesagt haben.  
Tisch für zwei?“ fragte er dann wieder lauter.  
„Oh, ja bitte…“Ich folgte ihm durch den gut besetzten Raum bis fast nach hinten, wo in einer Ecke neben einem alten Kaminschacht ein kleiner Tisch stand, an dem wirklich nur zwei Stühle Platz fanden.  
„Ist es hier recht…?“  
„Perfekt. Ich hoffe, es gab inzwischen…keinen Ärger…“, erkundigte ich mich und hängte mein Jackett über die Stuhllehne. Natürlich wählte ich den Platz mit der besseren Sicht auf Eingang und Tresen.  
George nickte und während er mir die Karte reichte, nuschelte er:  
„ Da war dieser Officer. Aber er wollte bloß wissen, ob ich was beobachtet habe. Erst im Hinausgehen, machte er eine Bemerkung wegen der Scheibe. Brachte das wohl nicht in Zusammenhang…“  
„Ja, ist ja auch wirklich nicht nötig!“ beteuerte ich.  
„Möchten Sie schon etwas bestellen? Und ich kann Ihnen dann gerne noch eine Damenkarte bringen. Natürlich geht alles aufs Haus.“ Er klang ein wenig nervös, als er das sagte. Befürchtete er, deshalb Ärger zu bekommen?  
„Ach, ich denke, das ist nicht…nicht ratsam. Würde mein Date nur ärgern…“, vermutete ich und grinste. „Ich warte noch…“  
„Wie Sie wünschen…“  
  
Er ließ mich mit der Karte allein.  
Die Weinkarte begann mit dem Champagner – Himmel, was für Preise…! Die billigste Flasche kostete 29,50! Ein Gläschen davon schon ganze 8 £…!  
Mir wurde ein wenig mulmig, weil mich der Gedanke beschlich, dass es damit enden könnte, dass ich dann doch zahlen sollte…  
Aber ich konnte ja auch keinen Rückzieher machen…  
  
Dann klingelte mein Nokia.  
  
Wie erwartet, war es Sherlock.  
  
Widerwillig grinsend nahm ich an: „Hi, Darling!“  
  
„Ah, du hast dich also doch dafür entschieden, dass wir einander schon länger kennen. Gut“, befand Sherlock. „Also, Honey, ich werde es leider nicht pünktlich schaffen, aber ich bin auf dem Weg! Bist du schon da? Wie sieht der Schuppen denn aus?“ flötete Sherlock damenhaft.  
 Ich hatte Mühe, nicht überrumpelt nach Luft zu schnappen. Außerdem kamen gerade Leute herein. Ein Paar. Nein. uninteressant.  
„Ich lauf dir nicht weg, keine Hektik – obwohl ich es natürlich kaum abwarten kann, dich zu sehen…!“ faselte ich nervös und dachte krampfhaft nach, was ich sagen sollte.  
„Also, ja, ich bin gerade angekommen und ich habe einen hübschen kleinen Tisch bekommen. Die Weinkarte ist…erschlagend. Dabei haben sie sogar noch die Dessertweine bei den Nachspeisen eingeordnet. Die kommen also noch hinzu! Weiter bin ich noch nicht gekommen.“  
„JOHN! Wie es aussieht! Fotos!“  
„Ach, ich kann dir ja rasch ein paar Fotos schicken, soll ich?“  
„Gib dir Mühe, verwackel‘ sie nicht!“ knurrte Sherlock wieder mit gewohnt tiefer Stimme.  
„Wieso sollte ich?“ fragte ich zurück – etwas unwirsch.   
„Na, weil ich höre, wie nervös du bist! Entspann dich!“ Ich hörte ihn durchatmen und dann: „Dann bis bald, Honey! Freu mich auf dich!“  
Überfordert legte ich auf und ein hilfloses Schnauben bahnte sich aus meiner Brust einen Weg ins Freie.  
  
Okay. Ist ja wirklich albern, sagte ich mir.   
Wir haben schon mal drei Tage lang so getan, als wären wir ein Paar. Wir telefonieren bloß!  
  
Also knipste ich herum und hoffte, dass das niemanden der Anwesenden störte – denn es war eigentlich nicht in Ordnung, man kann sogar sagen illegal…  
  
Und?  
Sollte ihm das jetzt auch gleich schicken?  
Ja, ist wahrscheinlich besser.  
  
George bediente zwei Tische weiter und lächelte mir kurz zu, dann sah er zur Tür. Drei Anzugträger kamen herein. Geschäftsessen? Es sah danach aus, andererseits war Sonntag. Vielleicht hatten sie so eine Art Wochenendseminar hinter sich. George ging zu ihnen und sie wechselten ein paar Worte, dann folgten sie ihm.  
Oh, es gibt ein Hinterzimmer, dachte ich. Interessant.  
  
Wieder klingelte mein Telefon.  
  
„Ja?“  
„Gute Fotos, John. Aber versuch‘ später noch eine andere Perspektive zu bekommen. Vielleicht kannst du dir eines der Bilder genauer ansehen – und dann solltest du auch irgendwann die Toilette aufsuchen.“  
„Ja, sieht gemütlich aus, nicht?“ antwortete ich. Zu dumm, dass ich ihn vorhin nicht gefragt hatte, wie lang ich diese Scharade eigentlich spielen sollte. So lange, bis er mir sagte, dass mein Date es nun doch gar nicht mehr schaffen würde?!  
„Leider steh ich im Stau…“, er hatte wieder auf „Freundin“ umgeschaltet. „…da war wohl ein Unfall… bestell dir doch schon mal einen Drink, Honey… Aber übertreib es nicht! Nicht dass ich ankomme und du bist blau!“  
„Oh, bitte, was denkst du von mir!?“  
„Ist ja gut, John! Ich versuche, dich zu unterstützen!“ brummte Sherlock  
„Was denkst du denn, wann du da sein kannst?“ fragte ich.  
„Oh, ich hoffe, ich schaffe es noch vor acht…, aber ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ja nicht einfach aussteigen und laufen… Naja, aber vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich. Aber ob es was bringt? Es ist zum die Wände hochgehen! Ich fühle mich so hilflos!“  
Es  klang sehr echt.  
Oh – wahrscheinlich, weil er sich gerade wirklich so fühlte. Dieser Fall machte ihn doch ziemlich ratlos!  
„Entspann dich. Ich weiß, dass es nicht dein Fehler ist, okay?“ sagte ich in beruhigendem Ton. „Hauptsache, DU bist in keinen Unfall verwickelt! Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
  
Sherlock?  
  
„Sh… – Schatz, alles okay…?“  
„Ja – “, antwortete Sherlock mit belegter Stimme, räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Okay. Dann legen wir jetzt wieder auf. Ich melde mich wieder. Oder du. Frag diesen George nach Andrew Edmunds.“  
„Mach ich, Darling! …freu mich auf dich – bye!“  
Nervös legte ich auf.  
  
Weitere Leute kamen herein. Drei Herren in Anzügen, zwei Damen in Kostümen. Im Gegensatz zu den drei vorhin, schienen sie – oder zumindest einer von ihnen – sich auszukennen, denn sie machten sich selbstständig auf den Weg in besagten Raum. George nickte ihnen zu.  
  
Ein Bild aus der Nähe ansehen…, das sagte er so, der Witzbold! Es saßen doch fast überall Leute. Das wäre ziemlich unhöflich – und peinlich!  
Aber dann entdeckte ich doch ein Bild über einem der zwei unbesetzten Tische.  
Kurz entschlossen machte ich mich auf den Weg dorthin, lächelte entschuldigend, als ich mich zwischen den Tischen hindurchschlängelte, nach da und dort.   
Knipste ein bisschen.  
Eine Dame kicherte amüsiert. Jedenfalls hatte ich den Eindruck, dass das meiner Fotografiererei galt…  
Bei dem Bild angekommen, warf ich einen kurzen Blick darauf, drehte mich um und schoss noch ein paar Bilder.  
Auch von dem kaputten Fenster.  
Ein Herr am zweiten Tisch links von der Tür, stand auf und schloss diese kurzerhand. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Begleitung gesagt, dass sie im Zug säße.  
Keine Britin, so viel ist sicher, dachte ich belustigt.  
  
Dann kehrte ich an meinen Platz zurück. Das mit der Toilette hatte Zeit.  
George hatte sich irritiert umgesehen, als er meinen leeren Platz bemerkte, mich dann aber rasch ausgemacht und sich wieder anderen Gästen zugewandt.  
Nun kam er doch nochmal zu mir und erkundigte sich zuvorkommend: „Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht doch schon etwas bringen, Sir? Einen Aperitif, vielleicht? Cocktail?“  
„Ehm…, ja – einen kleinen…“  
Irgendwie wagte ich es hier nicht, eine Coke oder ein Ginger Ale zu bestellen. Das hier war ein verdammtes Weinlokal!  
  
„Ach, übrigens…! Andrew Edmunds, ich meine…“, ich ließ die angefangene Frage mal in der Luft hängen. So mehr aus Instinkt, als weil ich wirklich nicht wusste, wie ich es am Geschicktesten hätte formulieren sollen.  
„Oh, Sie meinen, den Kunsthandel. Da müssten Sie dann morgen oder so mal wieder kommen. Er hat wochentags von zehn bis sechs geöffnet.“  
Jetzt war ich überrumpelt! Oh, doch, da war nebenan sowas gewesen, aber –   
„Die Rollläden sind unten. Ist das – ich meine, es hat mich vorhin gewundert…“  
„Ja. Ist sicherer. Ist ja sonntags keiner da.“  
„Gab es Einbrüche in letzter Zeit?“  
„Mehr so…Randale…“  
„Und…ist er auch der Boss von dem Lokal hier?“  
„Er hat es mir verpachtet.“  
„Ah…“  
„Solange der Laden läuft…  
Ich meine…, er ist in allererster Linie Kunsthändler, Experte. Aber das wissen Sie ja sicher.“  
„Ehm, naja…, wissen Sie, wenn ich Souvenirs kaufe, dann sicher keine in Glas geätzte Tower-Bridge als Briefbeschwerer oder die Spardose in Form eines Doppeldeckerbusses…!“ erklärte ich in etwas versnobtem Ton.  
„Er ist spezialisiert auf Zeichnungen, Radierungen – oder Stiche – ich kenne mich mit den Techniken nicht so aus. Jedenfalls 18. Und 19. Jahrhundert.“  
„Erm…, Blake?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja, William Blake auch. Ziemlich viel James Gillray. Englische und Französische Karikaturen sind Edmunds‘ Hauptgebiet. – Sorry, aber ich hole Ihnen dann mal den Aperitif….“  
„Oh, ja, sicher, ich sollte Sie nicht so lange aufhalten.“  
„Rusty Nail? Sie sehen mir nach Rusty Nail aus“, sagte er augenzwinkernd.  
„Äh, ja…“ Was sollte das denn für eine Anspielung sein?! fragte ich mich.  
  
Er ging wieder. Kurz zuvor hatte er an ein paar Tischen abgerechnet und einige Leute standen auf, um zu gehen. Vielleicht wollten sie noch in eine Vorstellung – es war ja noch früh…  
Zwei Ladys schielten unschlüssig zur Tür herein und – warum auch immer – entschieden sich gegen das Restaurant.  
  
Vielleicht…  
Ich holte wieder mein Handy vor und textete:  
Vielleicht haben sie ja einen Code. Also zB Pasta: Die Luft ist rein. Risotto, Nichts unternehmen! – nur so ein Gedanke.  
  
Ich zögerte.  
Dann setzte ich noch dazu: Die Galerie nebenan hat die Rollläden unten, wurde wohl kürzlich mal ein Fenster eingeschlagen.  
  
Ich schickte es ab.  
  
So…  
  
Nun hieß es warten.  
   
Was, zur Hölle, soll das Ganze? Sie würden doch jetzt nichts unternehmen, oder? So etwas macht man doch heimlich, so dass es die Kunden nicht mitbekommen, überlegte ich.  
  
Sherlock textete zurück:  
Getränkecode ist wahrscheinlicher. Sonst keine schlechte Idee. Das Glas Wasser von Eugène Scribe, hm?  
Gut, die Galerie müssen wir uns ansehen. Vielleicht sind ihm beide Räumlichkeiten zu klein? SH  
  
Ich bekam meinen rostigen Nagel aus zwei Teilen Whisky und einem Teil Drambuie – einem whisky-basierten Kräuter-Honig-Likör on the Rocks.  
  
Unwillkürlich krampfte sich mir bei dem Anblick etwas der Magen zusammen. Mir war immer noch etwas übel und in meinen Eingeweiden rumorte es.  
   
Vielleicht besser, dass ich nicht wirklich etwas würde essen müssen. Wenn „sie“ absagte, konnte ich gehen…  
  
Ich nippte an meinem Cocktail.  
  
Die Minuten krochen dahin. Leute kamen und andere gingen.   
Niemand davon verdächtig.  
Zumindest schien es mir so.  
  
  
Ja, es ist eng hier. Und der Verkaufsraum nebenan auch sehr begrenzt…, überlegte ich.   
Wenn Edmunds…  
Nein. Die Wand durchbrechen, würde keinen Sinn haben, der Hauseingang ist im Weg. Es sei denn, er würde die Galerie auf alle Stockwerke ausdehnen wollen – oder dort außerdem nur noch seine eigene Privatwohnung haben.  
Aber dafür den ganzen Aufwand…?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich noch einen Schluck. Meine Schleimhäute fühlten sich immer noch leicht verätzt an.  
  
Ein Schatten fiel auf mich. Es war George.  
„Vielleicht doch einen Gruß aus der Küche?“  
  
Einen!? – Ach so.   
  
„Ehm, nein, danke – ich warte. War halt…vielleicht doch etwas kurzfristig…“  
„Sie haben Bedenken, ich könnte es mir anders überlegen…“, bemerkte er grinsend, ehe er wieder abzog.  
  
  
Aus purer Langeweile, rief ich Sherlock an.  
  
„Hi, Darling! Wie geht’s dir?“  
„Was Neues?“ fragte er.  
„Wollt bloß mal hören, wo du bist; geht’s denn ein bisschen voran, inzwischen?“  
„Hab etwas Geduld, John. Halt die Stellung.“  
„Ach, kein Problem. Ich verhungere noch nicht. Tut mir bloß leid, dass du noch nicht hier sein kannst. Aber das ist halt so.“  
„Gut. Ich denke, du machst das ganz gut, John. Bleib dort und warte.“  
„Okay. Na, dann bis später, Darling…!“  
  
Als ich auflegte, war es vier vor acht.  
   
Seufzend steckte ich das Telefon ein.  
  
Erst etwas verzögert registrierte ich, dass sich die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte – ich bemerkte es erst durch die Bewegung einer Gestalt, die zielstrebig in meine Richtung zu kommen schien.   
  
Okay, sieh nicht hin. Ganz unauffällig, dachte ich.  
  
…ja, sie war zunächst kurz am Eingang stehengeblieben – Eine Frau mit langem dunkelblondem Haar, sie trug ein helles, geblümtes Sommerkleid und hatte etwas Grünes über ihrer Umhängetasche, das nach einem Pullover oder einer Strickweste aussah.   
  
Es sah jetzt wirklich so aus, als wollte sie an meinen Tisch, aber das war doch Unsinn…   
  
Dann stoppte sie abrupt – fast so, als hätte sie bemerkt, dass sie beinahe in einen Abgrund gestürzt wäre.  
Wir starrten einander an.  
Ihre aufgerissenen Augen irrten kurz zu dem zweiten Stuhl, dann zurück zu mir.  
  
Du Arsch!!! Sherlock, was hast du getan?! dachte ich.

  
  
  
Es war Molly Hooper.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.andrewedmunds.com/  
> http://www.andrewedmunds.com/wine-list.html  
> http://www.andrewedmundsprints.com/
> 
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusty_Nail


	283. Zwei sind einer...zu wenig - manchmal...

 

  
  
  
  
  
Molly Hooper starrte mich entgeistert an.   
Oder – wenn ich es recht bedachte, eigentlich weniger mich als...den Tisch, den leeren Stuhl...  
  
Geistesgegenwärtig sprang ich auf, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck auch schon zu einer Mischung aus machtloser Wut und Enttäuschung wandelte, ich sprang auf sie zu und erwischte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, als sie schon in Begriff war, sich umzuwenden und hinauszustürmen. Es ging mir nicht mehr um den Fall, um meine Tarnung – ich musste einfach verhindern, dass sie sich nun unglücklich, verzweifelt und geradezu kopflos ins abendliche Londoner Getümmel stürzte. Klar, war sie ein großes Mädchen und kannte sich hier aus, aber in dieser Verfassung konnte sie nur allzu verletzlich sein, wenn sie auf jemanden traf, der das auszunutzen verstand. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass es völlig genügte, wenn ich mich heute beinahe hatte über den Haufen fahren lassen.   
Und selbst wenn sie um die Ecke gewohnt hätte: So konnte ich sie einfach nicht gehen lassen.  
"Molly! Liebes, bin ich froh, dass dir nichts weiter passiert ist!" platzte ich heraus und packte sie in eine fast schon grobe Umarmung, damit sie nur ja nicht die Flucht ergriff.  
"Gott, Molly, es tut mir leid, bitte lauf jetzt nicht weg, er ist so ein Arsch!" flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er dich herbestellt!"  
Zuerst spürte ich, wie sich ihre Muskeln spannten – ziellos zunächst – sie dann Anstalten machte, mir ihre Hände vor die Schultern zu legen, um mich wegzustoßen –   
"Bitte, Molly...", murmelte ich mit flehendem Unterton.  
Sie stockte in ihrem Bemühen.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber bitte bleib..., bleib erstmal, ja…?" raunte ich, erst eindringlich, dann bettelnd. Meine eigene Stimme hallte ganz leise und weich in meinem Kopf wider. Molly ächzte matt, es klang noch etwas ablehnend, aber dann erwiderte sie die Umarmung halbherzig.  
"Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte dich nicht so scheuchen sollen – dann wäre das sicher nicht passiert...!" gab ich lauter in jammerndem Ton von mir.  
"...ist...ist ja nochmal gut gegangen...", krächzte sie.  
"Komm..., setz dich..., setz dich...", faselte ich und konnte es noch kaum fassen, dass Sherlock sie eingeladen hatte – zu einem Date, wie sie wohl hatte annehmen müssen. Oder wenigstens zu einer Observation zu zweit, die als Date getarnt werden sollte. Aber fast noch erstaunlicher fand ich, dass ich sie erstmal hatte zum Bleiben bewegen können.  
Ich rückte ihr den Stuhl, sie hängte mit fahrigen Bewegungen zuerst die Umhängetasche und dann den grünen Cardigan über die Stuhllehne, ehe sie Platz nahm.  
Während ich mich ihr gegenüber setzte, fixierte ich sie mit einem bedauernden, entschuldigenden Lächeln, das sie ernst, beinahe finster, mit forderndem und zugleich hilfesuchendem Blick empfing.  
Ich fragte mich, wie ich ihr erklären sollte, was hier vorging…  
  
Weißt du…, also, es scheint vielversprechend, hier zu observieren und ich..., Sherlock…hat aber anders zu tun, es hätte blöd ausgesehen, wenn ich hier alleine sitze, also, wollten wir so tun, als warte ich auf ein Date, ich hab ein paarmal mit ihm telefoniert, ihm Fotos von hier geschickt. Ich würde einfach eine Weile hier sitzen…also,...bis klar wäre, dass mein Date es nicht mehr schafft...und dann...wieder gehen...  
Das...das war der Plan..., dachte ich...  
 – doch dann verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder – ich wollte es nicht so darstellen, als fände ich es nicht so schlimm! – und bat stattdessen:   
"Was hat dieser Trampel zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Doch das Timing war nicht optimal, denn als Molly gerade geschluckt und Luft geholt hatte, fiel Georges Schatten über unseren Tisch.  
"Guten Abend! Herzlich willkommen! Was darf ich der Lady als Aperitif servieren? Ein Glas Champagner, vielleicht?"  
Molly richtete sich auf und –   
"Wodka! Einen doppelten, ohne Eis!" knurrte sie frostig.   
George schnellte aus seiner vorgeneigten Haltung abrupt in die Senkrechte zurück. Ein wütend kläffendes Katzenbaby hätte für ihn nicht überraschender sein können als Mollys harsche Bestellung.  
Auch wenn sie noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war, zu weinen: Ihre Augen waren gerötet und wirkten ein klein wenig verquollen, aber ihre Miene war die einer rachsüchtigen Furie, die sich nur gerade Mal eben so im Zaum halten konnte, um nicht jeden im Raum sofort in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen und dazu zu animieren, die Polizei zu rufen..   
"S-selbstverständlich!" gab George etwas stotternd zurück. "Kommt sofort...!"  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung...", begann ich hilflos.  
"John."  
"Ja?"  
"Klappe! Sei einfach still!"  
  
Okay. Eine zornige Molly ist einem in Tränen aufgelöstes Häufchen Elend allemal vorzuziehen, dachte ich. Trotzdem war mir die Situation alles andere als angenehm.  
Besser, ich hielt wirklich erstmal die Füße still, wahrscheinlich...  
Was hatte sich Sherlock nur gedacht…?!  
  
…naja…, wahrscheinlich nichts…  
Nichts Gemeines, jedenfalls…  
  
Argh!  
Wieso hatte er sich nicht wenigstens eindeutig ausdrücken können?  
  
'Hallo, Molly, wir sind gerade an einem Fall dran. Würdest du mit John das Dinner in einem Restaurant mit hervorragendem Ruf in der Northumberland Avenue einnehmen? – Er erklärt dir dann alles weitere...'  
  
Was hatte er wohl stattdessen gesagt...?!  
  
An sich war er doch viel wortgewandter als ich! Und in allem so präzise!  
Aber wie oft setzte er viel zu viel voraus – und kommunizierte es deshalb nicht…  
  
Ja, das war’s wohl…  
  
Oh, Stop it! Sofort stopp! Sag nichts, was klingt, als wollest du ihn in Schutz nehmen…! dachte ich.  
  
Von einem Tisch mit drei Herren mittleren Alters stand einer auf. Er musste wohl schon mindestens einmal hier gewesen sein, denn er steuerte sehr zielstrebig eine schummrige Ecke am Tresen vorbei an, wo also die Toiletten liegen mussten.   
Das stand für mich dann auch noch an.  
  
Eines musste man George lassen. Er war fix.  
Ich sah ihn mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln gezwungen lächelnd an und er trollte sich diskret.  
Während ich noch überlegte, ob ich "Cheers" oder irgendetwas anderes  wie '...trotzdem, auf einen schönen Abend...!' sagen sollte, hatte sich Molly schon ihr Glas geschnappt und trank es in zwei, drei hastigen Schlucken aus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Nun ist ein richtig guter Wodka zwar weich und schmeckt wirklich fast nur nach Wasser, unfassbar reinem, scheinbar… konzentriertem Wasser, fast ohne Schärfe, nur eben ein klein wenig "ätherisch" – trotzdem war ich etwas verdattert, sie den Stoff einfach so wegkippen zu sehen.  
Ich nahm den zweiten, diesmal deutlich größeren Schluck von meinem Cocktail...  
Immer noch hatte ich meine Zweifel, ob sich meine Lippen wirklich dicht um Glas und Flüssigkeit schlossen, weil sie sich immer noch seltsam taub anfühlten.   
  
Verunsichert schob ich Molly die Karte zu – und obwohl ich es mir hatte kaum vorstellen können, erntete einen noch finstereren Blick als schon gerade zuvor.  
Trotzdem zog sie sie zu sich heran und schlug sie auf. Ihre zierlichen Hände zitterten ein wenig.  
Sie räusperte sich schließlich und erkundigte sich: "Und...? Hast du schon gewählt...?"  
So klang ihre Stimme, wenn Sherlock nicht in der Nähe war.  
Naja, fast.   
Jetzt wirkte sie ein wenig...hohl...  
"Oh, ich..., ich wollte noch warten...", antwortete ich zögerlich.  
Anschließend verstummte ich. Sie hatte gesagt, ich solle meine Klappe halten.  
Vielleicht war das gerade wirklich besser so...  
  
Was, zur Hölle, hast du ihr gesagt?! ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
  
Es war keine Grausamkeit – nicht absichtlich...  
Oder steckte doch auch ein gewisses Maß an Sadismus dahinter?  
War ich...zu nachsichtig mit ihm...?  
  
Trug ich am Ende eine Mitschuld, weil ich gesagt hatte, es wäre seltsam und womöglich verdächtig, wenn ich alleine ausginge...?  
Hatte er mir nicht zugetraut, den versetzten Trottel glaubwürdig zu verkörpern?  
  
Nein, Watson! dachte ich: Den Schuh wirst du dir nicht anziehen...!  
  
"...es...geht übrigens aufs Haus...wegen eines...Vorfalls heute Nachmittag....", bemerkte ich – und biss mir gleich anschließend verärgert auf die Zunge: nun würde sie nicht mal die Genugtuung bekommen, dass er diese perfide Finte besonders teuer zu bezahlen hätte!  
  
Nicht sehr clever, Watson...!  
  
Andererseits... War das wirklich MEIN Problem...?  
  
"Ich denke, ich nehme die Mandelforelle mit dem Buttergemüse der Saison...", bemerkte Molly kühl. "...ohne die Kartoffeln...und den Rheingauer Riesling von 2007..."  
  
Ich bin im falschen Film, dachte ich und sah mich nach George um – hob die Hand. Er war wirklich ein aufmerksamer Bursche..., er schien über einen regelrechten Panoramablick zu verfügen, so wie das zumeist bei Fluchttieren von Natur aus der Fall ist, und hatte meine unbeholfene Geste sofort aus dem Augenwinkel registriert.  
  
"Die Herrschaften haben gewählt?"  
"Ja, wir nehmen zweimal Mandelforelle mit Buttergemüse, aber einmal ohne Kartoffeln...und den... – ?"  
"Den Rheingauer Riesling von 2007", half Molly nach. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, George freundlich anzulächeln und mir gleichzeitig trotzdem einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
"Ja. Ein Viertel. Kann ich ein Wasser bekommen? ...ich...hab's etwas mit dem Magen...", bemerkte ich unbehaglich.  
George nickte lächelnd und notierte es auf seinem Block.  
"Selbstverständlich...!" bemerkte er und eilte davon.  
Ich griff nochmals zu meinem Rusty Nail.  
  
"Und?!" fragte Molly scharf. "Werden wir jetzt vergiftet?"  
WAS?!  
  
Der plötzliche brennende Schmerz in meiner Kehle, ließ mich husten und nach Luft schnappen, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
Ein Spritzer, der öligen Flüssigkeit, war mir versehentlich in die Luftröhre gelangt, als ich über Mollys Bemerkung erschrocken war.  
Genervt stellte ich das Glas ab und versuchte, die überaus lästigen Reflexe zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Kein Signal auch nur des leisesten Bedauerns kam von…meiner…Begleitung wider Willen…  
Schließlich nahm ich doch noch einen Schluck, hustete erneut, während sie mich ungerührt musterte...  
Dann schluckte ich, räusperte mich und raunte: "Neinein, nichts dergleichen...", beteuerte ich heiser.  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" stichelte sie spöttisch  
Doch ich hielt einen Moment inne, als wieder die Tür geöffnet wurde. Zwei schon etwas ältere Damen sahen sich um, sprachen sich kurz ab, und dann steuerte die eine einen der letzten beiden kleinen Tische an, die noch frei waren, während die andere zum Tresen ging, wahrscheinlich für den Fall, dass man in diesem Etablissement zu warten hatte, bis einem ein Tisch zugewiesen wurde.  
"Witzlos...", seufzte ich und leerte mein Glas.  
"Also, es geht um – "  
"Ich will es nicht wissen!" fauchte sie scharf und setzte dann etwas leiser hinzu: „Das wird er mir schon selbst erklären müssen! Und? Wie ist es dir so ergangen, die...letzten...drei Wochen...?"  
"Drei Wochen, tatsächlich..., ja, so lange war es wohl... Der grässliche Fall, wo ich, ehm, einen meuchelnden Krankenhausarzt vorstellen sollte...", erinnerte ich mich. Kam mir das nun länger oder kürzer vor? Schwer zu sagen.  
"Tja..., ehm, Lestrade scheint es schon wieder ganz gut zu gehen...", bemerkte ich vage.  
"Ich weiß...", erwiderte sie kühl, "er war seither ein paar Mal bei mir..."  
"Oh", machte ich.   
Ja, wir hätten uns wohl mal melden und uns bedanken sollen.   
Also, ich!   
Gerade wollte ich etwas Derartiges anmerken, als sie plötzlich abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte und ein wenig rot wurde.  
"Neinein, also, ich meine, er war in der Pathologie, wegen einiger Leichen!" korrigierte sie sich hastig.  
Und etwas zu schrill. Ein schockierter Blick vom Nebentisch traf mich durch eine protzige Glitzerbrille. Eine ältere amerikanische Touristin hatte sich dort mit...ihrer Tochter? – was auch immer niedergelassen und musterte uns tadelnd. Ich lächelte entschuldigend und nuschelte etwas von "britischem Humor"... Molly räusperte sich peinlich berührt.  
"Gut..., gut, zu hören...wir haben ihn zuletzt in der Nacht auf Donnerstag gesehen…davor...naja, wir hatten ordentlich zu tun...", murmelte ich.  
"Mit Comicfiguren...", ergänzte Molly süffisant.  
"Oh, ja, das auch..."  
"Und dann hatte ich etwas, worauf, du-weißt-schon-wer eigentlich seit Monaten wartet – aber ihr wart nicht erreichbar!", informierte sie mich vorwurfsvoll.  
"Oh, richtig...du hattest mir geschrieben, wegen "Dingsbums"... wir waren ein paar Tage weg wegen eines mysteriösen Falls mit einer verschwundenen...du-weißt-schon: sowas wie deine Kunden halt...es gab dann noch eine zweite und...", ich beschloss, die Pferde nicht zu erwähnen. "Für uns endete es mit einer heftigen Erkältung – nachdem wir bei einem Autounfall in einem...Gewässer gelandet sind..."   
"Ach, was...?!" gab sie zurück – in einem Ton, als wolle sie gleich sowas sagen wie: Jaja, Männer am Steuer!  
  
Was ging in ihr vor?   
Sie wirkte...beleidigt. Klar, sie hatte allen Grund, aber...das war jetzt ein...neuer Schub.  
Weil sie es gerne gewusst und uns besucht hätte? Uns gefragt, ob sie uns etwas besorgen könne, oder sowas...?  
  
"Naja, du weißt, wie sowas ist. Lästig, halt…und ansteckend natürlich, aber nicht weiter schlimm...dann…haben wir einen Tipp bekommen, wegen eines geplanten Anschlags auf Sherlock. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass er die Polizei mitmischen lassen musste. Und dann...noch ein...wenig erquicklicher Auftrag – alles nichts, was sich zum Bloggen geeignet hätte – "  
"Ein Anschlag?!"  
"Ja, nichts passiert – kann noch nichts drüber sagen...laufende Ermittlung und so, du weißt schon...", nuschelte ich. Mir war gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen, dass ich von den Buchstabensalatkillern nichts erzählen durfte, wenn ich vor ihr geheim halten wollte, dass wir in dem Theater gewesen waren, wo diese unsägliche Adaption des Sommernachtstraumes aufgeführt worden war.   
"Hing mit...einem alten Fall zusammen...  
Was meintest du denn nun eigentlich mit Dingsbums?" versuchte ich abzulenken  
"Einen – "  
Ich hustete absichtlich los, denn an Mollys Seite tauchte gerade George mit einem Tablett auf.  
"Ein kleiner Gruß aus der Küche und die Getränke..."  
Molly räusperte sich, fahrig lächelnd.  
"Oh, ...das sieht wirklich gut aus...ich nehme dann auch noch zusätzlich ein Wasser..."  
"Sehr gerne..."  
Er setzte uns kleine Teller vor, auf denen drei Häppchen artig angerichtet auf den Verzehr warteten, legte Dessertbesteck dazu und servierte unsere Drinks.  
"Ich hoffe, es wird nicht nötig sein, Sir, aber Kamillentee können wir Ihnen selbstverständlich auch anbieten..."  
  
Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen, denn mir war immer noch leicht übel, meine Schleimhäute fühlten sich pelzig an und brannten gleichzeitig. Appetit war wie eine längst verblasste Kindheitserinnerung…  
In der Hoffnung, dass man mir nicht ansah, wieviel Überwindung es mich kostete, säbelte ich ein Stück von einem mit hellem Fleisch belegten Schnittchen und schob es mir zwischen die Zähne. Es war butterzart – aber keinen Schimmer, wonach es schmeckte. Auch meine Nase war noch weitgehend außer Gefecht.   
  
Molly sezierte zierlich das Häppchen, das am Ehesten nach einer Bruschetta aussah und informierte mich beiläufig:  
  
„Dingsbums ist ein Bandwurm...“  
  
Ich hatte sofort ein Bild im Kopf, ein Ächzen entfuhr mir und ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft – was eine ganz schlechte Idee war – denn nun gerieten mir irgendwelche Bröckchen in die falsche Kehle – ich hielt mir den Mund zu und hustete – bemühte mich, den angefangenen Bissen hinunterzuschlucken – koste es, was es wolle!  
  
„Liebe Zeit, Doktor! So empfindlich?“ spöttelte Molly. Sie war gerade so…so fremd – aber darum konnte ich mich jetzt nicht kümmern – stattdessen sprang ich auf und hastete zur Toilette.  
   
Ich erreichte das erste Waschbecken – hustete und würgte, versuchte zu schlucken, um in diesem Bereich doch keine Sauerei zu veranstalten und mir das Brennen der Magensäure zu ersparen –   
Dann stürzte ich mich doch in die nächstgelegene Kabine…  
  
Schien, als würde ich doch drum herum kommen, mich übergeben zu müssen…  
Trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als hätte ich einen Klumpen Blei im Magen…  
Unwillkürlich hob ich meine tränenden, verquollenen Augen – als mein Blick etwas an der Seitenwand streifte…eine Halterung mit langen schmalen, beschrifteten Papierbeuteln…  
  
SCHEISSE…!  
  
Ich sprang auf und flüchtete aus der Damentoilette, schloss mich nebenan in einer der Kabinen ein und ließ mich keuchend auf dem heruntergeklappten Klodeckel nieder.   
  
Verflucht, das hätte einen RIESENÄRGER geben können…!  
  
Verärgert wischte ich mir die Augen mit Toilettenpapier, versuchte, meine Nase wieder freizubekommen und fröstelte mit einem Mal.  
  
Kalter Schweiß.  
  
Ganz toll. Alles immer noch wegen dieses blödsinnigen scharfen Konfekts in der Patisserie…!  
  
Ich trocknete mir die Stirn, raffte mich noch etwas zittrig auf und betätigte die Spülung.  
Als ich gleich darauf an einem der Wachbecken stand und verstimmt mein bleiches Ponem in Augenschein nahm, das aussah, als hätte ich Rotz und Wasser geheult, schlüpfte hinter mir ein anderer Gast herein und verschwand in einer Kabine. Ich hatte seine Gestalt im Spiegel vor mir vorbeihuschen sehen – wenn auch nicht in gewohnter Schärfe – aber das Bewegungsmuster und die Statur waren mir mittlerweile vertraut genug!   
Das war der kleine Rotblonde!   
Wenn er auch jetzt besser – zumindest förmlicher – angezogen war!  
Aber – ?!  
Wieso hab ich ihn vorher nicht gesehen?!   
  
Hastig flüchtete ich – sah mich um: Weiter hinten ging der enge, düstere Flur ein Stück um die Ecke, davor war eine Tür, auf deren Schild ich verschwommen, den Hinweis „Privat“ ausmachen konnte. Daneben hing ein Zigarettenautomat – vor diesem postierte ich mich und hoffte, dass der Kerl abziehen würde, ohne auf mich zu achten.  
  
Kann es denn sein, dass er bei dieser geschlossenen Gesellschaft ist?! fragte ich mich verunsichert, diesem…Geschäftsessen? – Ich hätte ihn ja längst sehen müssen, aber wenn er schon dort drin war, ehe ich angekommen bin…!  
Aber dort können doch unmöglich einfach die Leute tagen, die von dieser Schutzgeldaktion profitieren!? Das wäre doch absurd…!  
  
Während ich immer noch angelegentlich auf den Sargnagelspender starrte, klappte hinter mir die Tür.   
Klimpern von Münzen in einer Hosentasche – blitzartig fiel mir ein, dass der lange Kollege von dem Schlauberger ja doch rauchte! – mit einem Satz war ich bei der Tür und griff nach der Klinke! Im nächsten Augenblick verschwand ich im Privatbereich des Restaurants…  
  
Genervt sah ich mich in dem verlassenen, engen, alten Treppenhaus um und atmete durch.  
Wie lange mochte es dauern, dort eine Schachtel Fluppen zu ziehen?   
War der Lange auch da? Ebenfalls inzwischen businesslike gewandet? Kaum vorstellbar!  
  
Was wird hier gespielt?  
Ist bisher das andere Duo für hier zuständig gewesen und George – so aufmerksam er sein mag – kennt den Rotschopf noch gar nicht, weil er einfach noch nie hier war…?!  
  
Ratlos fuhr ich mir durchs schweißfeuchte Haar.  
  
Ich muss nachsehen, ob es eine Schmiererei auf der Toilette gibt…! dachte ich.  
Shit! Mein Handy ist im Jackett…  
  
Und das hing über der Lehne meines Stuhls.  
  
Hilft ja nichts, ich muss nochmal zurück…  
Puh…, okay. Inzwischen muss er doch wohl weg sein…  
Und wenn nicht – schließlich wollte Sherlock ursprünglich, dass ich auffalle…  
Ja, aber nicht mit Molly…, nein, wirklich besser nicht mit Molly…  
Und als kleine Entschädigung sollte sie hier wenigstens ein ordentliches Dinner bekommen.  
  
Ich müsste Sherlock Bescheid geben…  
Aber ich habe absolut keine Lust, ihn wegen Molly vorzuwarnen…!  
Aber vielleicht sollte ich das in Mollys Interesse…?  
Von der Tür mir genau gegenüber hörte ich ein Geräusch – sofort machte ich kehrt und stand im nächsten Augenblick wieder vor dem Zigarettenautomaten.  
  
Das heißt – da hätte ich stehen sollen – stattdessen starrte ich auf einen schräggestreiften Schlips, keine zwei Inches vor mir.  
  
Ich hielt die Luft an und hob langsam den Kopf.  
  
Nicht der Lange mit den schwarzen, schulterlangen Zotteln…  
Einer der Geschäftsleute von der Dreiergruppe von vorhin…  
  
„Falsch abgebogen…“, grinste ich. „Sorry…“, dann schob ich mich an ihm vorbei, zurück in den Gastraum.  
  
  
„John? Geht es dir gut…?“ fragte Molly jetzt argwöhnisch, als ich auf meinen Stuhl sank. Sie hatte beinahe ihre abweisende Haltung vergessen und schob das Glas Wasser dichter an meine rechte Hand.  
George musste inzwischen die Getränke gebracht haben.  
Gut…  
  
„Sorry…“, murmelte ich zerstreut… „…muss nochmal…, hab‘ was vergessen…  
Entschuldige mich noch einen Moment…“  
  
Erneut raffte ich mich auf, schnappte mir mein Jackett und stolperte zurück zu den Toiletten – in die Kabine von eben –  
bei den Herren natürlich…!  
  
  
„Hi, Drew!  
xxx  
Sincerely   
   ͡°     ͡°  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich eigentlich so erstarrt vor diesem…Graffito stand. Es war doch im Grunde das, was ich erwartet…  
…hatte…  
  
Dann erst kapierte ich es: Nein. Nein, eben nicht!  
  
Hätten wir nicht letzte Woche noch das CCXXIB im Buchstabensalat gehabt und heute Nachmittag das CCL im John Slow, ich hätte es jetzt nicht verstanden…  
Das waren keine drei Küsse –   
  
…nur wieso denn bloß 30? 30 £…pro was?   
…vielleicht sollte es hier heißen „täglich“…?  
  
Drew…, war damit Andrew Edmunds gemeint, oder stand „D“ für „daily“  
…oder für die römische Zahl „D“?  
Das „D" war Druckschrift, mit Serifen und senkrecht - während „-rew" mehr nach Schreibschrift aussah...  
  
Also...  
500?  
530…!?   
  
Obwohl ich mich persönlich von diesem Menetekel nicht bedroht zu fühlen brauchte, fand ich das etwas gruselig. Ich hätte selbst nicht sagen können, wieso. Vielleicht, weil es so harmlos wirkte, weil ich mir ohne diesen Fall gar nichts dabei gedacht hätte, außer vielleicht so etwas wie: Muss das sein? Können die denn nicht mal etwas sauber und ganz lassen…? Immer dieser Vandalismus...?  
  
Okay…, das war jetzt nicht der Punkt…!  
Ich zückte mein Handy und knipste diesen „lieben Gruß“.  
Eigentlich hätte ich ihn wohl gleich an Sherlock schicken sollen, aber die Sache mit Molly ärgerte mich doch sehr.  
Wieso hatte er nicht mit mir geredet?   
Wieso hatte er nicht vorgeschlagen: Gut, wenn du es unpassend findest, alleine essen zu gehen, dann lass uns Molly fragen, ob sie zur Tarnung mitkommen würde…  
  
Aber neiiin…!  
  
Auf dem Rückweg von der Toilette sah ich, dass niemand am Tresen war – da lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch mit linierten Seiten, wahrscheinlich für die Reservierungen, auf der Arbeitsfläche, die ein Stück unterhalb der Tischplatte für die Kunden, welche auf den Barhockern Platz genommen hätten, auf der Innenseite der Theke verlief, deren Schatten darauf fiel.  
Von vorne würde ich das nicht lesen können – das war mir gleich klar –    
  
Kurz entschlossen begab ich mich wie selbstverständlich zu diesem Buch, in der Hoffnung, dort nachlesen zu können, wer das Hinterzimmer für diese geschlossene Gesellschaft reserviert hatte.  
  
„GLP/Forcia ab 7.30 p.m. bis 17 Personen”, las ich.  
  
Moment, die Greater London Properties und die Firma Forcia*, zwei Häuser von Angelo entfernt, machten gemeinsame Sache…?  
  
„Sir? Kann ich behilflich sein, benötigen Sie etwas?“  
Ich zuckte herum. Georges Stimme hatte einen tadelnden Unterton, der mir keineswegs entgangen war.  
„Ehm…, Zahnstocher…?“  
„Auf den Tischen!“ zischte George beinahe schon ungehalten.  
„Ja, okay…, eigentlich… ist es möglich, Ihr Hinterzimmer mal zu sehen? Ich interessiere mich für…eine derartige Location…wir werden so etwas bald…brauchen…, meine Freundin und ich, meine ich. Die Miete…ehm, ich weiß nicht…“  
Ich hatte überlegt zu fragen: Fünfhundert? Dreißig…? – aber das passte zu wenig zusammen, es kam mir zu abwegig vor und es war womöglich nicht clever, irgendetwas „durchblicken“ zu lassen.  
  
George sah mich verunsichert an.  
„Oh…, das… Da…, da müssten wir dann mal sehen. Je nach Anzahl der Personen und…was Sie an Speisen vorgesehen haben…  
Im Moment sind wir belegt und…ich kann die Herrschaften leider nicht stören…  
aber, wenn Sie einstweilen wieder Platz nehmen – dann bringe ich Ihnen unseren Flyer…“  
„Oh, gerne – tut mir leid, ich hab nicht – nicht – sorry, das war wohl etwas übergriffig – ich hab Sie bloß nicht bemühen wollen…  
…und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab noch Bedenken, dass es…insgesamt…dann etwas zu hochpreisig wird…“, gestand ich in zerknirschtem Ton.  
George nickte. Letzteres schien er mir abzukaufen. Dann klingelte hinter dem Tresen das Festnetztelefon.  
„Oh…noch…einen Scotch, ja…?“ setzte ich hinzu und trollte mich zurück an meinen Platz.  
  
Als ich gerade mit Molly Blickkontakt aufnehmen wollte – fühlte ich mich plötzlich wie Macbeth, als er an seiner eigenen königlichen Tafel alle Plätze besetzt findet.  
Doch es war kein Geist, der meinen Stuhl okkupierte:  
Er war der kleine, rothaarige Klugscheißer!  
Molly hatte mein Wasser zu sich herangeholt und sämtliche Gläser mit Bierdeckeln gesichert, damit der Kerl nicht in einem unbeobachteten Moment, etwas hineinkippen könnte.  
Dazu hielt sie ihr Fischbesteck mit beiden Händen umklammert – als sei sie bereit, sich damit zur Wehr zu setzten.    
  
Verflucht! dachte ich: Wann hat er mich gesehen? – Er ist gar nicht bei diesem Meeting gewesen, oder? Aber wo zur Hölle, ist er dann vorhin hergekommen?   
  
Ich beeilte mich, zu Molly zu gelangen.  
  
„Sir! Sie angeln im falschen Forellenteich, fürchte ich. Nun kann man sich zwar mal irren, nicht wahr, aber ich denke, die Dame hat Sie bereits unmissverständlich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Also…!“ forderte ich ihn drohend und lächelnd zugleich auf.  
Er erhob sich, reckte das Kinn und sah mir fast auf Augenhöhe ins Gesicht: „Wer hier in fremden Gewässern fischt, bliebe noch zu klären…!“ raunte er mir gefährlich leise zu.  
„Abflug!“ befahl ich trocken.  
Er wandte sich kurz Molly zu und grinste dreckig: „War mir ein Vergnügen, Ma’am! Schönen Abend noch…!“  
Dann verzog er sich und verließ das Lokal.  
„Oh, Molly, das tut mir leid…“, bat ich, während ich mich wieder auf meinem Stuhl niederließ.  
„Was war denn das für ein Kerl?!“ schnappte sie angewidert.  
„Naja…, einer von den Typen, dessen Hintermänner wir suchen…“, erklärte ich. „Danke, dass du auf mein Wasser aufgepasst hast…“  
Ich holte mir das Glas zurück und genehmigte mir einen ordentlichen Schluck.  
„Was ist mit dir los?!“ fragte sie – immer noch mehr misstrauisch als besorgt.  
  
„Es ist kompliziert!“ seufzte ich. Aber da näherte sich George mit zwei ovalen Tellern.  
Anders als gerade eben noch, war sein Blick nun…entschuldigend, fast Hilfe suchend.  
„Wer ist dieser Clown? Ihr…Hofnarr zur Bespaßung gar nicht so einsamer Ladys?“ erkundigte ich mich und ließ einen Teil meiner Empörung unkaschiert mitschwingen.  
  
Als George die beiden Fische servierte, klapperte es – er zog rasch die zitternden Hände zurück.  
  
„Dr Watson…“, murmelte er kläglich und schluckte.  
  
Verblüfft sah ich ihn an.  
  
„Bitte…, bitte, wir haben schon genug Ärger…!“     
  
„Wir sind hier, um ihn zu beenden. So bald als möglich“, entgegnete ich schlicht.  
  
George schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
„Keine gute Idee…“, befand er mit belegter Stimme.   
„Bitte…, glauben Sie mir…“  
  
Ich starrte ihm nach.  
Hatte er eben wirklich kaum noch sprechen können? War er schon genauso mit den Nerven am Ende wie Angelo heute Mittag?!  
  
Molly hatte es auch bemerkt – unsere Blicke trafen sich.  
  
„Ehm…, fang ruhig schon an zu essen… Entschuldige, bitte, ich weiß, das gehört sich nicht – nur – ganz kurz…“  
  
Ich holte mein Nokia hervor und schickte Sherlock das Foto, gleich anschließend machte ich das Handy aus. Falls es wirklich dringend war, konnten sie immer noch das Restaurant anrufen – außerdem war es bloß einen Steinwurf entfernt!  
  
Molly nahm gekonnt ihren Fisch auseinander und genehmigte sich den ersten Bissen.  
  
„Und? Ist sie…gut…?“ fragte ich etwas beklommen.  
„Wieso versuchst du sie nicht selbst?!“ fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ich…ja, klar – ich wollte damit nur sagen: ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir…“  
„Sie ist ausgezeichnet…!“ erwiderte Molly  und dann sah ich das erste echte Lächeln von ihr an diesem Abend. Ein kleines nur, aber immerhin.  
  
Gut…, dachte ich, nickte George zu, der mir meinen Whisky brachte, orderte Molly ein weiteres Glas von dem deutschen Wein und nahm noch einen Schluck Scotch, ehe ich der Forelle zu Leibe rückte.    
  
Eine Weile genossen wir unser Dinner schweigend.  
Das heißt, Molly genoss es – ich schmeckte nicht viel davon.  
  
„Ich war noch nie hier…“, bemerkte sie irgendwann.  
„Ich auch nicht…“ gab ich zurück. „Aber bei einem…ehemaligen Klienten von Sherlock ganz in der Nähe waren wir ein paarmal seit – also, seit ich Sherlock kenne…  
Okay, ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber er – “  
„DANN TU’S NICHT!“  
  
„Ja, okay…  
Okay, du hast recht…“, lenkte ich ein. „Es war übel, ich will es nicht beschönigen. Aber genug jetzt…“  
  
Ich werd‘ sie nachher zur Sicherheit in ein Taxi setzen, dachte ich. Schon allein, wegen des widerlichen Rotschopfs…  
  
„Was…soll das übrigens mit dem Dingsbums…, kann man den…analysieren und erfährt so, ob der Wirt vergiftet wurde – oder wieviel Alkohol er konsumiert hat?“ wollte ich nun doch wissen.  
  
Ein Grinsen zuckte über Mollys Gesicht. „Genau deswegen wollte er schon lange mal einen haben. Ergab sich halt bisher nicht…  
  
„Verstehe…“, murmelte ich.   
   
 Und dann begannen wir gleichzeitig zu kichern.  
  
  
„Ist dir noch nach einem Nachtisch?“ fragte ich, als sich ihr Teller zusehends leerte.  
  
„Nach einem Absacker…“, erklärte sie gemütlich lächelnd.  
„Oder das…“, stimmte ich zu, erleichtert, dass sie sich inzwischen doch wohlfühlte und den Abend genießen konnte.  
  
Sie schob sich mit dem Fischmesser noch etwas von dem kleinen Rest Buttergemüse auf ihre Gabel und verspeiste dieses zierlich.  
George stand unterdessen mitten zwischen Tresen und Eingangstür und ließ seine Blicke aufmerksam den Gastraum durchschweifen, als rechne er noch mit irgendwechen Vorfällen, die es im Keim zu erstecken galt.  
   
„In dem Laden…“, bemerkte Molly versonnen, „…in dem sich Sherlock gerade aufhält…“  
  
  
Fast hätte ich mich erneut verschluckt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.forcia.co.uk/our-projects/work-weve-done/48-50-broadwick-street.html


	284. ...in den falschen Hals...

  
  
  
  
"Sag mal, wieso verschluckst du dich denn heute dauernd?" fragte Molly argwöhnisch. "Also, bin ich nun zur Tarnung hier - oder etwa als Köder?!"  
"Was?!" schnappte ich entsetzt. "Nein! Nein, wirklich nur zur Tarnung!" beteuerte ich. Dabei überlegte ich gleichzeitig, wie ich ihr die Idee, zu Angelo zu gehen, ausreden könnte und ob ich ihr verraten sollte, weswegen ich gerade so ungeschickt war.  
"Okay..., es ist so, ich hab einfach kein Gefühl im Schlund und in der kompletten Mundhöhle. Zuviel Scoville..."  
Sie bekam große Augen: "Was? Und dieses Dinner sollte die Entschädigung sein?!"  
"Oh! Nein - nein, dieser Laden hat damit gar nichts zu tun!" versicherte ich. Es war ja nur logisch, dass sie diesen Schluss gezogen hatte.  
Gestresst genehmigte ich mir noch einen Schluck Whisky. "Und nervös und verärgert bin ich halt auch", setzte ich hinzu.  
Ich holte nochmal tief Luft, ehe ich sie fest ansah und erklärte: "Molly..., ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn du verletzt bist, aber überlege dir bitte, ob du dir das antun möchtest. Ihn zur Rede zu stellen, meine ich..."  
Sie nahm ihrerseits einen großen Schluck Wein, behielt das Glas in der Hand und drehte dessen Stiel nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern, wobei sie die eisig-goldfarbene Flüssigkeit in dem Kelch betrachtete.  
Ich widerstand dem Drang, weiterzureden, weiter auf sie einzuargumentieren, dass es bloß unangenehm für sie werden würde, wenn sie Sherlock zur Rede stellte...  
"...also...Sherlock ermittelt in diesem anderen Laden...und wir? Ich meine, was machen wir HIER? Und dieser grässliche Kerl von eben...Und der Kellner wusste plötzlich, wer du bist. Womit du 'offenkundig' nicht gerechnet hast", setzte sie leicht spöttisch hinzu, Sherlocks Lieblingswort hatte sie in einer erstaunlich tiefen Tonlage ausgesprochen.  
"Also schön, worum geht es?" entschied sie schließlich.  
Ich versuchte, mir meine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie so weit, dass sie auf die Konfrontation verzichten würde.  
"Also, wir hatten mal wieder von der Brindisa Essen kommen lassen. Der Wirt legt üblicherweise einen kleinen, belanglosen Brief bei. Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders als sonst. Außerdem enthielt die Lieferung ein zerbrochenes Glas, in eine Serviette gewickelt. Sherlock hat mir zunächst nichts davon gesagt, aber er hat wohl welche von seinem Netzwerk beauftragt, sich hier in der Gegend umzusehen. Anscheinend gab es ein wenig mehr Vandalismus und dergleichen als üblich. Vielleicht der Beginn einer Schutzgelderpressungsaktion? Heute Mittag haben wir uns dann auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Anscheinend gibt es mindestens zwei Duos von Kerlen, die hier in die Läden gehen und...naja, zweideutige Bemerkungen machen und dann Forderungen hinterlassen, die man zum Teil erst verzögert entdeckt. Tja, bis jetzt ist das alles sehr diffus. Ich wurde Zeuge so einer Konversation. Inhaltlich wird zum Beispiel gefragt, ob man das ganze Lokal für eine geschlossene Gesellschaft mieten kann - aber das Gegenteil ist gemeint: Sie wollen diesen Betrag kassieren. Und sie machen Komplimente, womit sie eigentlich andeuten wollen, dass jemand den schönen Laden demolieren könnte.. Sie sprechen es nicht aus. Aber der Tonfall..., die Mimik. Es ist klar, aber nicht beweisbar..." Ich gab ihr ein kurzes, entschuldigendes Handzeichen, trank einen Schluck und fuhr noch leiser fort: "Heute Nachmittag hab ich hier vor der Tür jemanden von der Belegschaft der Brindisa getroffen...der Pächter hat das mitbekommen und sich dann wohl vorhin erkundigt, wer ich bin...   
Zumindest ist das die einzige Erklärung, wenn einem die Möglichkeit, George könnte da mit drinhängen zu fantastisch vorkommt." Das erschien mir wirklich absurd, aber theoretisch wäre es denkbar gewesen.  
"Du weißt, was Gaunerzinken sind?" fragte ich.   
"Ja. Zumindest im Prinzip, wieso?"  
"Naja. Wenn jemand Schutzgeld zahlt, sollte er wenigstens sicher sein können, dass sich wirklich niemand an seinem Laden vergreift. Es gibt Zeichen für "Finger weg von diesem Objekt" - etwa, weil dort jemand wohnt, der bewaffnet ist, oder selbst Polizist ist, einen scharfen Hund hat, oder so. Es müsste eigentlich auch ein Zeichen geben, dass Dritte darüber informiert, dass dieser oder jener Laden unter dem Schutz einer kriminellen Vereinigung steht. Bis jetzt haben wir aber nichts dergleichen entdeckt."  
"Du sagtest ja: der Anfang einer großangelegten Schutzgelderpressung...", gab Molly schulterzuckend zu bedenken. "Ist vielleicht einfach noch zu früh."  
"Ja, entweder das...oder dieses Detail wurde vergessen, weil etwas ganz anderes dahintersteckt."  
"Was Sherlock natürlich vorziehen würde, weil das viel interessanter ist, als eine plumpe Schutzgelderpressung!" schloss Molly leicht schadenfroh.  
Ich musste schmunzeln.  
"Ja, seh ich auch so...  
Wie auch immer, er war schon bereit zu helfen, als es noch nach einem langweiligen Fall aussah... Aus...persönlichen Gründen, aus Sympathie - nicht um sich zu zerstreuen..."  
  
Du tust es schon wieder...! dachte ich und beschloss, ihn nicht weiter als "nett" anzupreisen...  
  
"Und andererseits...", gab ich deshalb zu bedenken, "wir hatten schon Fälle, die nach dem einen Tatbestand aussahen und sich als etwas komplett anderes entpuppten..."  
  
Mir entging nicht, dass Molly wieder ein wenig verärgert aussah - doch auf eine andere Weise als vorhin. Weniger aggressiv. Ihre Wut wurde durch einen Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen gedämpft.  
  
"...du denkst..., er hat es wirklich...gut gemeint..., schon klar...", murmelte sie gepresst.  
  
Natürlich redeten wir von dieser gewissen, früheren Gelegenheit, als Sherlock Molly vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte...  
Und es war wohl mehr als ein Hauch.  
  
"...naja, er hatte zumindest recht damit, dass mit diesem Typen etwas faul war und wollte dich warnen...", gab ich zu.  
  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet, hätte ihr weit Schlimmeres passieren können, als von ihrem neuen Freund versetzt zu werden und nie wieder von ihm zu hören...!  
Es musste sich jetzt verdammt unheimlich anfühlen, sich zu erinnern, dass dieser nette, harmlose Jim, der bei ihr auf dem Sofa gesessen, mit ihr Glee angesehen und ihren Kater gekrault hatte, eigentlich ein brandgefährlicher Psychopath war!  
Auch mir war er zuerst harmlos vorgekommen.  
Peinlich, ungeschickt, unmännlich.  
Naja, vielleicht nicht im Sinne von "tuntig". Er wirkte eher schüchtern auf mich, als mangle es ihm an Selbstvertrauen, ein kleiner Duckmäuser, der sich nicht durchsetzen kann und ständig nervös ist...  
Ein Angsthase.  
Was für ein Schauspieler...!  
  
Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ihr zu raten: Sollte sich Jim je wieder bei dir melden, dann gib uns bitte sofort Bescheid!  
Aber ich tat es nicht.  
  
Molly leerte das zweite Glas Wein.  
"...gut…, also, was könnte es sonst sein? Was könnte sich dahinter verbergen?" überlegte sie sachlich.  
"Also, anscheinend haben sich heute Abend hier im Hinterzimmer zwei Firmen zusammengesetzt, die beide mit Immobilien zu tun haben. Und beide haben ihren Sitz - oder zumindest eine Filiale - ganz in der Nähe. Aber das wäre schon fast lächerlich.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, ich sehe noch überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang oder auch nur den Schimmer eines Motivs... keinerlei Hinweise, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, als Schutzgelderpressung.  
Aber, was weiß ich schon. Ich befasse mich ja auch erst seit fünf Monaten mit Kriminalfällen..."  
Molly musterte angelegentlich ihr leeres Glas und schlug vor: "Dann lass uns doch einfach noch in einen von den anderen Läden einkehren, die betroffen sind - vielleicht fällt uns was auf..."  
  
Sherlock hatte gewollt, dass diese Handlanger auf mich aufmerksam wurden, dass sie nervös wurden, weil womöglich ein Schnüffler hinter ihnen her war. Aber wohl nur irgendein Schnüffler. Er selbst hatte noch nicht in Erscheinung treten wollen. Doch vorhin war mein Name gefallen. Zusammen mit dem Doktortitel. Genügte das? Noch war Sherlock keine Berühmtheit - auch wenn er das sicher früher oder später werden würde. Womöglich war er - oder meine Wenigkeit - den Drahtziehern noch gar kein Begriff...  
Außerdem, wenn George wusste, dass sich Sherlock Holmes mit dem Problem befasste - wenn diesem der Name etwas sagte, dann musste das auf die Bande die ihm, Angelo und den anderen im Nacken saßen, ja noch lange nicht zutreffen.  
Trotzdem...  
Ich beschloss, Molly nicht noch weiter mithineinzuziehen, ihr aber nichts davon zu sagen.  
  
Wohin könnte ich sie noch mitnehmen? überlegte ich fieberhaft.  
Es müsste ein Laden sein, der nicht betroffen ist...  
Und es wäre besser, sie trinkt nicht noch mehr...  
  
Sie wirkte zwar nüchtern - nur vielleicht ein wenig entspannter, als es der Situation angemessen war, aber sie musste dann ja auch noch nachhause kommen...  
  
In diese Saft- und Salatbar? Nein, die hat ja längst zu.  
Das Itsu auch. Außerdem ist das eine große Kette - Molly könnte selber drauf kommen, dass sie davon die Finger lassen würden. Genauso bei dem Pret, was wahrscheinlich auch schon geschlossen hatte. Das Yoobi hatte sonntags ohnehin Ruhetag.  
Damit war ich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Waren wir, bevor wir bei Angelo eingekehrt waren, denn überhaupt bei allen Läden vorbeigekommen, von denen das Netzwerk verdächtige Vorkommnisse gemeldet hatte? Und hatten die auch wirklich alles bemerkt? Schließlich würde jeder geschäftstüchtige Chef und gewissenhafte Angestellte Vandalismus so rasch als möglich diskret beseitigen. Und wie sollte einer dieser Penner mitbekommen, wenn ein Restaurantgast in einem Laden so ungeschickt war, ein Schraubglas mit Himalaya-Salz zu zertrümmern oder vergleichbares?   
Ich griff zu meinem Handy und suchte nach einem weiteren Restaurant in der Nähe, aber doch etwas abseits von den beiden Straßenzügen, die wir, bzw ich heute erkundet hatten. Ein unabhängiger Laden wäre gut... etwas, wo kein Alkohol ausgeschenkt wurde, konnte ich wohl vergessen um die Uhrzeit. Außerdem hatte Molly zumindest vorhin, als sie noch vorgehabt hatte, Sherlock zur Rede zu stellen, explizit von einem Absacker geredet. Und der ist nun mal alkoholisch.  
  
"Ja..., mal sehen, was hatten sie denn noch auf der Liste...", murmelte ich.  
  
Natürlich habe ich keine von Sherlocks Network erstellte Liste möglicher Opfer in meinem Nokia gespeichert, sondern lasse mir Bars und Pubs in der Nähe empfehlen. Aber wir sitzen ja über Eck und Molly kann das nicht sehen.   
The Queen's Head? Das in der Nähe des Piccadilly Circus… Es gilt als der beste unabhängige Pub Londons...  
...die Freedom Bar? Etwa genauso nah. Sie wird geradezu enthusiastisch empfohlen. Beide haben sonntags noch bis 10:30 geöffnet...  
  
"Freiheit klingt doch gut. Ich glaub, davon hab ich schon gehört... Richtig, Meena war mal dort. Soll richtig cool sein. Stylish, luxuriös - trotzdem ungezwungen."  
  
Oops, hoffentlich hatte ich nicht mehr preisgegeben, als nur die Namen...  
Nun, wenn, dann war es sowieso zu spät.  
  
"Ja, gut. Dann das Freedom!“ Ich sah mich nach George um: Auch wenn ich ihn nicht nach der Rechnung zu fragen brauchte, wollte ich es doch nicht versäumen, mich zu verabschieden und zu bedanken.  
Ich konnte George nicht auf Anhieb entdecken, aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte ich eine rasche Bewegung ein paar Tische entfernt, die meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Jemand war plötzlich aufgesprungen, ein mäßig übergewichtiger Herr mittleren Alters. Für einen Moment dachte ich, er sei entrüstet und kurz davor, jemanden anzubrüllen  aber dann kapierte ich es: Er krümmte sich und griff sich an die Kehle!  
„John…!“ Auch Molly begriff gerade, was vor sich ging, ich war schon dabei, aufzuspringen und mich zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu schlängeln.  
Der arme Teufel drehte sich halb und ruderte hilflos mit dem freien Arm, so dass ich jetzt sehen konnte, dass sein krampfhaft verzerrtes Gesicht krebsrot wurde und ihm die Augen schier aus dem Kopf quollen.  
Er versuchte zu würgen, zu husten – aber er bekam einfach keine Luft!  
Obwohl er alleine an seinem kleinen Tisch gesessen hatte, waren inzwischen die anderen Gäste in seiner Nähe auf seine Not aufmerksam geworden. Aber außer Bemerkungen, wie:   
„Was ist denn mit dem los?“  
„Ist hier ein Arzt?“  
„Gift! Alle aufhören zu essen!“  
„Tja, nicht so gierig schlucken, Dicker…!“  
„Jetzt tu‘ doch mal einer was!“  
Ich schaltete auf „Ignorieren!“ und rief: „Ganz ruhig, ich helfe Ihnen – ich bin Arzt…“, inzwischen versuchte der Unglückswurm, Halt an seinem Tisch zu finden und erwischte irgendwie bloß die den Ansatz der Beine überragende Kante, wodurch das Möbel mitsamt allem Geschirr darauf mit einem Schlag zur Seite kippte und den Mann ins Straucheln geraten ließ – unglücklicherweise noch ein Stück von mir weg.  
Zumindest fing er sich irgendwie wieder – aber er wusste offenkundig nicht, was er tun sollte. Außerdem schlug seine Gesichtsfarbe jetzt in ein bedenkliches Violett um. Unterdessen erreichte ich den Erstickenden, der jetzt so in Panik war, dass er fahrig um sich schlug. Ich tauchte jedoch unter seiner Hand weg, schlang von hinten meine Arme um ihn – und –   
Er packte meine Hände und versuchte sich loszumachen. Entweder er war zu blöd – oder einfach zu panisch, um zu verstehen, was ich tat.  
Aus dem inzwischen angeschwollenen Geräuschgewirr von Stimmen, Möbelrücken und anderem, glaubte ich Molly herauszuhören, die den Patienten zu beruhigen suchte.  
Ich hatte unterdessen meine Hände wieder in Position gebracht und beeilte mich, kräftig zuzudrücken, ehe sich dieser kopflose Zeitgenosse wieder zur Wehr setzen konnte.  
Leider hatte ich beim ersten Versuch noch keinen Erfolg – sei es, weil er nicht still hielt oder dass der Fremdkörper wirklich zu fest saß oder warum auch immer, keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken: Ich ließ einen noch heftigeren Ruck folgen und dann spürte ich es auch schon, fast wie einen gedämpften Knall: Eine Wellenbewegung, einem Peitschenhieb gleich, ging durch den massigen Körper und ein beachtlicher Brocken sprang förmlich aus dem weit aufgerissenen Mund, dem gleich darauf ein Stöhnen entwich, ehe es von einem hastigen, krampfhaften Japsen abgelöst wurde.  
„Iiiih!“ jammerte jemand angewidert.  
„Hören Sie sofort auf zu filmen!“ keifte eine weibliche Stimme. Es war Molly.  
Sie half mir, den jetzt kollabierenden Mann zu packen.  
„Gegen den Tisch!“ erklärte ich ihr hastig und wir lehnten ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die beinahe senkrecht stehende, leicht geneigte Tischplatte.  
„Ist ja, gut…! Da haben Sie nochmal Glück gehabt…, hm? Ruhig durchatmen…“, gurrte sie.  
„Nun gaffen Sie doch nicht so!“ blaffte ich unwirsch in die Menge, beobachtete meinen Patienten aufmerksam und nahm seinen Puls.  
„Ich hab trotzdem einen Krankenwagen gerufen…“, informierte uns George, dem der Schrecken noch sichtlich in den Gliedern saß, dann wandte er sich an die teils aufgebrachte, teils völlig unbeteiligte Runde. „Bitte! Ich bitte Sie, Ladies und Gentlemen, nehmen Sie doch wieder Platz…!“  
Er gab noch irgendwas beschwichtigendes von sich, worauf ich nicht achtete, hinter mir wuselte jemand herum, um die Sauerei rasch zu beseitigen, vor mir keuchte und zitterte der nur knapp dem Tod entronnene Herr, dem Molly einen Vortrag über das Heimlich-Manöver und den Unterschied zwischen Aspiration und Bolus-Tod hielt – was für den armen Kerl sicher gerade wenig beruhigend war.  
„…danke…“, stammelte er, immer noch sehr außer Atem und sah mich gequält an. Erschüttert ergriff er meine Hand und schüttelte sie pathetisch.  
„Oh, bitte! Nicht der Rede wert…!“ wehrte ich verlegen ab.  
„Wie…?“ japste mein Patient, „Das – ist ja – eine Beleidigung…“ Doch dann verzog er das noch immer hochrote Gesicht zu einem schrägen Grinsen.  
Ich lächelte zurück: „Es ist mein Job. Das hab ich gemeint“, verbesserte ich mich.  
„Trotzdem…!“ Er wollte noch mehr sagen, verschob das aber und verstummte schnaufend und auch ein wenig würgend.  
„Ist Ihnen schlecht? Oder haben Sie das Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles war?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, stöhnte er erschöpft. „Wie heißen Sie…?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Ich bitte Sie, das – “  
„Das ist Dr John Watson!“ erklärte Molly eifrig.  
Ich erwog, ihr mit einem und Das ist Dr Molly Hooper! Das Wort abzuschneiden – aber ich wollte vermeiden, dass jemand von dieser Bande nun auch noch ihren Nachnamen mitbekam – das musste ja nicht sein.   
„Er hat auch einen Blog!“ setzte sie verschwörerisch leise hinzu – als sei sie stolz darauf – und mir lag auf der Zunge zu sagen: Ja: Und sie auch! Er ist rosa mit Kätzchen drauf!   
Aber das verkniff ich mir natürlich.  
„Ich danke Ihnen – Ihnen beiden…“, krächzte er heiser.  
Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, wobei seine Hand immer noch zitterte.  
„Wenn gleich der Krankenwagen kommt, sollten Sie mitfahren. Zur Sicherheit. Es sollte dringend abgeklärt werden, ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Wäre ja auch möglich, dass Sie einen Kratzer abbekommen haben, der durch einen winzigen Speiserest kontaminiert wird und sich vielleicht entzündet. Das ist aber kein Problem, wenn es gleich behandelt wird“, erklärte ich ihm.  
„…danke, Doc, das werde ich! Ich hatte grade viel zu viel Angst, um das auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen…!“   
„Sensationell! Wirklich, Dr Watson, das war beeindruckend!“ hörte ich plötzlich über mir.  
Irritiert musterte ich den Mann, dann erkannte ich ihn. Er hatte letztes Mal noch etwas dicker gewirkt und nun trug er eine Perücke!  
„Miller! Was treiben Sie denn hier!“ entfuhr es mir. Ich sah mich kurz hilfesuchend nach Molly um, die anscheinend begriff, dass sie mich ablösen sollte. Ich erhob mich und sah den Möchtegern-Fernseh-Schnüffler scharf an.  
„…nicht hier…!“ raunte ich ihm zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu.  
„Das war toll, Sie in Aktion zu sehen! Und wo steckt der Meisterdetektiv?“  
„Weiß ich nicht. Zuhause oder hat selbst ein Date, keine Ahnung. Nerven Sie mich nicht! Außerdem weiß – ehem – meine neue Eroberung noch nicht, was ich beruflich wirklich mache…!“ behauptete ich.  
Miller nickte und lächelte wissend. „Ah, verstehe…! Sie spionieren sie aus!   
Oder machen Sie den Treuetester?“  
In meinem Arm zuckte es – ich war nahe dran, ihm eine zu wischen! Aber ich denke, das merkte er nicht mal.  
„Wir tun so etwas nicht! Auch nicht als Nebenjob! Sie ist ein Date!“ behauptete ich. „Und jetzt Schluss! Ein bisschen Diskretion!  
Das gehört zu diesem Job übrigens auch!“  
„Schon gut. Tut mir leid.  
Das…war also jetzt ein Unfall, nicht? Ich frage mich, ob man so nicht auch jemanden ermorden könnte – wäre das nicht eine großartige Idee?“  
„Was?! Wie denn das?!“ schnappte ich verblüfft.  
„Ja, das ist eben die Frage! …es müsste ein Bissen sein, der sich vergrößern kann…ferngezündet…oder wie ein kleiner Airbag oder so…“  
„Das ist ja völlig absurd!“ platzte ich heraus.  
„Ha, das ist ein grandioser Einfall! Muss ich mir gleich notieren…!“ Er durchsuchte die Taschen seines schäbigen blaugrauen Jacketts und beförderte schließlich ein zerfleddertes Notizbuch zutage.  
„Aber so etwas ist doch Unsinn!“ stöhnte ich. Wie hatte dieser schöne, warme, sonnige Sonntag nur derartig immer bescheuerter werden könne? War denn da kein Ende in Sicht?  
„Oh, mir fallen da ein oder zwei Autoren ein, beim britischen Fernsehen, die würden genau so was schreiben! Ha! Klau‘n Sie mir bloß nicht diese Idee! Ich verklag Sie!“   
Hätte er die Hände frei gehabt, hätte er sich sie sicher gerieben…  
Unter mir bemerkte Molly, dass sie bereits die Sirene des Krankenwagens hören könne…  
„Oh, keine Gefahr, ich kann Sie beruhigen!“ spottete ich. „das ist – Science Fiction, was Sie sich da ausgedacht haben! Ich meine, Sie könnten natürlich jemandem solchen Bauschaum in den Rachen spritzen – aber eine richtige Speise, die sich dann ausdehnt und bei der Obduktion völlig unverdächtig aussieht – das ist Nonsens!“  
„Es gibt natürlich Gelatinekapseln mit Zellulose, die dann im Magen aufquillt. Aber eben erst im Magen.“  
  
Molly, muss das sein? fragte ich mich.  
  
„Ja, und das wäre dafür ja viel zu spät, also – “  
„Aber da haben wir’s ja! Dann muss die Gelatine eben dünner sein – oder irgendwie noch empfindlicher gegen Feuchtigkeit – oder – “  
„Vergessen Sie’s!“ jaulte ich. „Das Timing wäre viel zu schwierig!“  
Auf der anderen Seite fragte ich mich, wieso ich mich so aufregte. Konnte doch mir egal sein, ob dieser Kerl mit seiner blöden Serie floppte!  
„Ja, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie das zu machen sein soll“, stimmte mir Molly zu.  
„Und diese Kapseln, die sollen natürlich den Appetit hemmen, ja?“ vermutete Miller hartnäckig. „Hab mal gehört, dass Models Watte essen – in Orangensaft getränkte Wattebäusche, stimmt das?“  
„Man sagt es, ist aber wirklich nicht ratsam!“ knurrte ich.  
„Oh, ich hatte schon einen Fall!“ ereiferte sich Molly.  
„Schwere Infektion, Darmverschluss – muss übel gewesen sein, so etwas dauert ja ein paar Tage. Als ich sie aufgemacht hab, hatte sie gegen Ende des Dünndarms alles voller Watte! Es war halt keine Baumwollwatte gewesen, sondern so ein billiger Ersatz – richtige Watte ist aber auch nicht viel weniger gefährlich…“  
„W-warten Sie…, aufgemacht? Sie meinen…, die Frau war…?“ erkundigte sich Miller stockend.  
„So etwas nennt man Autopsie oder Obduktion“, klärte ich ihn auf. „Das eine ist Griechisch und das andere Latein. Aber jetzt mal Schluss! Ich ersuche Sie, dieses Gespräch zu beenden und uns nicht weiter zu behelligen!“ versetzte ich barsch.  
„Er hatte einen harten Tag“, entschuldigte mich Molly. „Aber ernsthaft. Das ist keine gute Idee. Lesen Sie ein paar Krimis von Patricia Cornwell oder Tess Gerritsen oder Kathy Reichs – aber mit den Serien wäre ich vorsichtig – ich bin da schon über Fehler gestolpert! Jedenfalls bei Bones! Agatha Christies sind auch zu empfehlen, vor allem bei Gift – sie war nämlich Apothekerin, wussten Sie das?“  
„Ach, was! Nein! Aber das ist ja hoch interessant!“ staunte Miller erfreut.  
  
Oh, nein, Molly: Ich glaube, jetzt hast du einen Fan!  
  
„Ja. Ich denke, damit sind Sie doch jetzt schon ein gewaltiges Stück weitergekommen!“ entschied ich rasch. „Gehen Sie am besten gleich nachhause und arbeiten Sie damit!“  
  
Die Sirene hatte sich inzwischen zu einer äußerst lästigen Lautstärke hochgeschraubt und verstummte nun vor der Tür. Durch die Fenster konnten wir die Lichter flackern sehen.  
Ich ging ihnen entgegen und verklickerte ihnen kurz die Lage, dann nahm ich mir den einen Beiseite und fragte: „Könnten Sie sich den Herrn in dem blaugrauen Jackett vielleicht auch noch genauer ansehen? Er hat vorhin etwas aus einer braunen Tropfflasche in seinen eigenen Drink gefüllt…, zumindest sah mir das so aus. Und er hat eben so merkwürdige Ideen geäußert…ein bisschen…naja…wie Verschwörungstheorien… Jedenfalls ist er nicht ganz geheuer. Könnte eine Gefahr für sich und die Allgemeinheit darstellen…“  
  
Ja, ich weiß, ich bin fies! Das mag etwas übertrieben gewesen sein, aber ich wollte ihn dringend loswerden!  
Ich wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit George, sagte, er solle die Ohren steifhalten, warf dem soeben Geretteten noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu und schnappte dann rasch nach Mollys Arm, während sich Miller in einer unerwarteten Sprechstunde wiederfand.  
  
„Schnell – ehe er die Verfolgung aufnehmen kann!“ wisperte ich ihr zu.  
  
Es dämmerte aber es war noch angenehm warm. Ich hatte mich für den Zickzack-Kurs entschieden – er war zwar nicht kürzer, aber so konnten wir Miller eher abhängen!  
Links, rechts, links, rechts, links, rechts – und dann war es kurz vor der nächsten Ecke auf der linken Seite.  
  
Ich war so erleichtert, ihn los zu sein, dass ich auf den ersten Metern gar nicht merkte, dass Molly Mühe hatte, mit mir Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Oh, Sorry.. ich wollte dir nicht davonrennen…“, beteuerte ich bedauernd, bot ihr meinen Arm an, war aber dann eigentlich ganz zufrieden, dass sie das ignorierte.  
„Hab diese Beule vorhin erst gesehen…“, bemerkte sie.  
„Konntest du ja auch nicht eher, hast auf der falschen Seite gesessen“, erwiderte ich. „bloß gestoßen.“  
„Ausnahmsweise…“, ergänzte sie.   
„Ja. War Donnerstag. Geht schon wieder.“  
„Ich muss mir nachher auch mal deine rechte Hand ansehen. Dein Patient eben hat dich nämlich gekratzt. Wollte es eigentlich eben schon sagen – aber du wolltest so dringend weg von diesem Miller – will der wirklich einen Fernsehkrimi schreiben…?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Ja! Nerviger Kerl! Er war neulich… - genau, Mittwoch war das! Da ist der bei uns reingeschneit und wollte bei Sherlock hospitieren! Er will sich sozusagen seine eigene Krimiserie schreiben!“  
„Was, mit sich in der Hauptrolle?“ Molly kiekste fast.  
„Also, schon klar, das Aussehen eines Menschen sollte nicht wichtig sein, aber sind wir doch mal ehrlich, wenn ich eine Krimiserie gucken soll, dann muss der Detektiv schon nach was aussehen!“  
  
Der Detektiv…  
Wie bezeichnend, Molly!   
Nicht der Inspektor, nicht der Forensiker…  
  
Nein: Der Detektiv!  
  
Doch ich hütete mich, sie aufzuziehen.  
  
Nächste Ecke rechts rum…“, informierte ich sie stattdessen.  
  
„Saag maaal…“, begann sie gedehnt, als wie die nächste Ecke hinter uns gebracht hatten. „Hat Sherlock eigentlich auch – wie hast du es ausgedrückt? – zu viel Scoville abbekommen…?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.queensheadpiccadilly.com/  
> http://freedombarsoho.com/


	285. "...looking for freedom..."

  
  
  
  
  
„Saag maaal…“, begann Molly gedehnt, als wir die nächste Ecke hinter uns gebracht hatten. „Hat Sherlock eigentlich auch – wie hast du es ausgedrückt? – zu viel Scoville abbekommen…?“  
  
Ich hätte darauf vorbereitet sein müssen.  
Aber ich war es nicht.  
Natürlich hätte ich sagen können…  
…ja, sagen müssen: Nein, wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Wir ermitteln doch oft getrennt –  
sowas halt. Stattdessen zögerte ich.  
Gar nicht mal, weil ich noch damit rechnete, dass Molly Sherlock doch noch zu sehen bekommen und meine Lüge dann auffliegen würde – nicht mal so weit konnte ich in diesem Moment denken.  
Ich ärgerte mich bloß, dass ich ihr erzählt hatte, weshalb ich an diesem Abend dazu neigte, mich zu verschlucken. Das war überflüssig gewesen. Ich hätte ja auch einfach nervös sein, Heuschnupfen haben können oder sonstwas! …Nachwirkungen von dieser Erkältung…  
  
Als Molly plötzlich nicht mehr neben mir war, wusste ich, dass ich es vermasselt hatte.  
Ich blieb ebenfalls stehen und wandte mich zu ihr um.  
  
„Also, ja! Gib’s zu, du hast zu lange gezögert!“ folgerte sie scharfsinnig und zog lauernd ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen.  
Ich saß in der Falle.  
Sie schlug triumphierend die Arme ineinander und erklärte lässig: „Es war kein Pfefferspray, das sähe anders aus. Ich hab sowas schon gesehen. Es kann auch nicht besonders dramatisch sein, sonst wärst du jetzt bei ihm. Dass er mir getextet hat, brauchte mich nicht argwöhnisch zu machen, das tut er sonst auch, aber womöglich sind seine Schleimhäute tatsächlich noch gereizt.  
Ihr habt dieses scharfe Zeug gegessen – du hast nur gesagt, dass dieses Lokal damit nichts zu tun hätte – also war der Rest meiner Vermutung richtig! Aber Capsaicin verteilt sich rasch in der Luft, eine hohe Konzentration kann man also bereits wahrnehmen, wenn man es nur vor sich auf dem Teller hat. – und Sherlock isst gewöhnlich nichts während eines Falls, also wie konnte es dazu kommen? Und wie konnte es ihn heftiger erwischen, als dich…?“  
Das ist Irre! dachte ich: Irgendwie klingt sie verdammt nach Sherlock!  
Alles, was ich hervorbringen konnte, war ein verlegenes Räuspern.  
„John Watson, du schuldest mir eine Erklärung!“ stellte sie fest.  
„Findest du?“ verteidigte ich mich wenig eloquent.  
„Wo du mir schon die Konfrontation ausgeredet hast – und ich werde vielleicht nie erfahren, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, oder nicht! Gar nicht mal zu reden davon, dass du damals so plötzlich gekündigt hast. Dein Nachfolger ist übrigens ein ziemlich unangenehmer Klotz! – Natürlich schuldet ihr mir eigentlich alle beide etwas!“  
„…lass uns… lass uns doch erstmal weitergehen, ja…?“ schlug ich unbehaglich vor.  
Sie ging darauf ein, aber ich wusste, ich war nicht vom Haken, noch bevor sie murmelte: „Es war peinlich, hm? Ich wette, es war peinlich…! Deshalb hast du auch nicht damit rausgerückt, wie es dir passiert ist! – und Sherlock… Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr sieht es mir danach aus, dass es Absicht gewesen sein muss – ich frage mich bloß, wieso…!“  
„Molly…“, begann ich hilflos. „Also schön…, ja er hat sich mal wieder ziemlich rücksichtslos dir gegenüber benommen. Und ja, vielleicht schulde ich dir wirklich auch noch was…aber…was hättest du davon, wenn ich dir – “  
„Woher willst du das wissen!? Und welche Alternative willst du mir anbieten? Nein: Du wirst mir das jetzt erzählen!“  
„Aber –  
okay…, okay…“, kapitulierte ich. „Aber eines musst du mir versprechen: Lass ihn niemals merken, dass du davon weißt…  
…es sei denn, ich würde es irgendwann auf meinem Blog veröffentlichen, aber ich vermute, eher nicht…“  
Zu meiner Überraschung lachte sie. „Schön. Versprochen.“  
„Sagen wir, falls er dich jemals fragen sollte, ob ich dir irgendwas gesagt habe, wieso er dich herbestellt hat, oder wieso er nicht selbst in dem Restaurant war, dass er…wegen einer dringenderen Observation fernbleiben musste…“, bat ich verlegen, ohne damit auch nur im Mindesten zufrieden zu sein.  
„Was immer du willst, Schätzchen!“ stimmte sie ironisch grinsend zu. „Ha! Ich kann es kaum abwarten!“  
   
Merkwürdig, jetzt erinnerte sie mich an diese Penny aus The Big Bang Theory – das musste der Alkohol sein. Man merkte ihr sonst nichts an, aber das erklärte vielleicht auch, wieso sie so mitteilsam gegenüber unserem zufälligen Patienten gewesen war. Und Miller noch beraten hatte – und das, obwohl sie ihn auch seltsam und verrückt fand…!  
  
„Gut…, übrigens war das gerade ziemlich scharfsinnig von dir. Es soll neuerdings Studien geben, denen zufolge mäßiger Alkoholgenuss das Denken anregt und die Kreativität fördert. Mäßig, wohlgemerkt…“, gab ich zu bedenken – und ohrfeigte mich zugleich mental, weil ich nun indirekt behauptet hatte, dass mir Molly sonst immer dümmer vorgekommen wäre – als jetzt…!  
„Das sagt der Richtige!“ versetzte sie, ihren Ärger hinter Spott verbergend.  
„Was? Wie – woher willst du das wissen?“ stammelte ich überrumpelt. Meinte sie jetzt mich? Oder wusste sie von Harry?!  
„...iiim…Februar…“, erklärte sie gedehnt, da sie den genauen Zeitpunkt noch aus ihrem Gedächtnis graben musste. „Ja, Anfang Februar und Anfang März ist Mike je einmal reichlich verkatert auf der Arbeit erschienen. Beide Male hat er sich zusammen mit dir betrunken! Und er verträgt so einiges! Das konnte ich auf unserer gemeinsamen Exkursion zur Bodyfarm feststellen…!“  
„…oh, richtig. Davon hat er erzählt…“, erwiderte ich lahm. Es fiel mir gerade wieder ein – und was er umgekehrt über Molly gesagt hatte, passte exakt zu dem, was ich gerade mit ihr erlebte…  
„…ich hoffe, dieser Miller folgt uns nicht…“, brummte ich.  
„Ihr lernt ganz schon merkwürdige Leute kennen…“, grinste sie. „Denkst du, es wird wirklich einen Comic geben?“  
„Geez, ich hoffe nicht…“, seufzte ich. „Und wenn, dann hoffentlich so unkenntlich, dass keiner darauf kommt, dass wir das sein sollen…“  
„Aber, John, ich bitte dich, wo bliebe denn da der Spaß!“ Es schien ihr allerdings Vergnügen zu bereiten, mich so in Verlegenheit zu sehen.  
Na, gut, dachte ich. Soll sie ihren Spaß haben. Aber falls sie dann doch noch darauf bestehen sollte, mit zu Sherlock zu kommen, werde ich es ihr mit dem Argument ausreden, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann, wie sehr man ihr den Schwips anmerkt! Dass sie sich furchtbar blamieren würde, wenn er sie so sähe! Ja, das wir sie verunsichern, das könnte wirklich funktionieren...!  
  
Dieser – wenn auch etwas unfaire – Plan beruhigte mich etwas...  
   
In der Zielstraße angekommen, achtete ich darauf, dass wir zunächst auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite blieben, denn ich wollte mir den Laden ansehen können, ohne dass mich womöglich gleich ein Türsteher dabei beobachtete und das seltsam fand. Die Fassade wirkte nicht gerade modern, beinahe schon unscheinbar – jedenfalls hätte man dahinter keinen derart angesagten Laden vermutet. Die Gebäude waren ein wenig renovierungsbedürftig – aber nicht so, als hätte sich da jüngst jemand ausgetobt. Einfach der Zahn der Zeit, der übliche, zerstörerische Dreck, den der Straßenverkehr und die sonstige Luftverschmutzung eben so mit sich bringt.  
Gegenüber der Bar angekommen, blieb ich stehen. Molly war nur einen Augenblick irritiert, dann wurde ihr klar, dass ich ja nach Spuren von Vandalismus oder vielleicht auch Gaunerzinken suchen musste.  
Das war mir noch gerade rechtzeitig eingefallen, ehe wir das letzte Mal abgebogen waren, denn dies sollte ja auch ein Laden sein, der womöglich betroffen war. Zumindest hatte ich das Molly glauben lassen…  
  
„Tja, also…mir fällt nichts auf…“, stellte Molly fest.  
„Nein…, mir auch nicht…  
Okay, gehen wir also rein…“  
  
Wir hatten die Tür noch nicht richtig geöffnet, als uns wirklich der Türsteher entgegentrat: ein kritisch dreinblickender, bulliger Typ in schwarzen Lederklamotten mit wie poliert glänzender Glatze und knapp sitzendem T-Shirt mit irgendeinem Aufdruck, der aber großenteils unter goldenen Panzerketten mit großen Anhängern verschwand.  
„Fehlt bloß noch das Flammenschwert…“, witzelte ich. Molly grinste kurz. Zugegeben, der Witz war nicht sonderlich gut. Wenn der Schuppen jetzt „Eden“ geheißen hätte – naja, ich fühlte mich eben unwohl in dieser Situation…  
Er bedeutete uns wortlos und reserviert, uns nicht weiter vorzuwagen. Pathetisch zückte er ein Smartphone und sah auf mich hinunter. „Name?“  
„Den kann ich Ihnen gerne geben, aber wir haben nicht reserviert…“, erklärte ich freundlich und in entschuldigendem Ton. „Meine Freundin und ich wollen nur einen Drink an der Bar nehmen – für dieses Mal – wenn nicht mehr möglich ist. Aber vielleicht gefällt es uns ja so gut, dass wir für demnächst einen Tisch buchen…?“  
Er schien immer noch irgendwas in seinem Handy zu suchen.  
„Also, waren Sie noch nie hier?“  
„Nein – also: Ich denke nicht, wenn dann ist es lange her – du, Schatz…?“  
„Nein – eine Kollegin von mir hat vom Freedom geschwärmt...!“ beteuerte Molly mit einem enthusiastischen Seufzen.  
„Na, schön…dann kommen Sie halt mal rein…“  
Molly und ich wechselten stumm einen Blick – unangenehm berührt von dieser herablassend-gnädigen Art, mit der er uns nun doch passieren ließ.  
  
„Was, zur Hölle…“, murmelte ich. Es war schon gut besucht… Aber freie Tische gab es durchaus – weswegen also dieses Getue? Es war cool, ja, und stylish und…ja, keine Ahnung, ich weiß auch nicht…  
Ich fragte mich, ob es meine Erwartungen bloß deshalb nicht erfüllte, weil dieser Türsteher ihr einen Dämpfer versetzt hatte…oder war ich zu alt für dergleichen? Nicht, dass ich denke, die Aufmachung wäre mir vielleicht zu neumodisch – ist ja kein Pub – eine Bar kann ja ruhig so aussehen, sogar futuristisch… Oder hat es damit nichts zu tun? Habe ich einfach schon zu viel gesehen, vielleicht? Durchaus möglich… Ich erinnerte mich an „Das Restaurant am Ende des Universums“ an Bord der Tilly Briggs; ja, konnte gut sein, dass es einfach mehr brauchte, um mich zu beeindrucken…  
  
„Wenn dieser Bullterrier nicht so einschüchternd wäre, hätten sie besser zu tun!“ spottete Molly und hängte sich nun doch bei mir ein. „Wobei ich verstehen kann, dass so ein Laden gut beraten ist, einen Türsteher zu haben…vor allem, wenn Schutzgeld erpresst wird –  
warte: Du denkst, der gehört zu der Bande?“ Sie hatte es mir zugeraunt und sich dann unterbrochen. Ein kleiner Ruck war dabei durch meinen Arm gegangen, als sie plötzlich unwillkürlich daran gezogen hatte. Aber es war anscheinend weniger ein Schreck gewesen, als vielmehr ein Aha-Erlebnis.  
  
Shit! Sind wir am Ende wirklich in einem Laden, der auch erpresst wird?! fragte ich mich. Mollys Geistesblitz hatte mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt – es war mir noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass dieser Wachhund aufgezwungen sein könnte. Nun…in den Bewertungen bei Google oder Tripadvisor würde ich ja sehen, ob es hier schon länger Türsteher gab…!  
  
„…hm, verdammt gute Frage…! Aber so ein Türsteher lässt sich nicht einfach kündigen, also wenn das schon immer so war, wohl eher nicht…das krieg ich raus…“  
  
Wir steuerten die Bar an. Dort ragten in regelmäßigen Abständen Bildschirme aus dem Tresen. Ich rollte innerlich die Augen. Das mochte auf den ersten Blick beeindruckend futuristisch sein, da fehlte nur noch der Nahrungsmittelreplikator! Aber wirklich praktisch war das doch nicht! Die Dinger mussten doch auch im Weg sein! Und würden sie wirklich so robust sein, dass sie sich gegenüber gewöhnlichen Karten, die man jederzeit günstig ersetzen kann, rechnen würden? Ich bezweifelte es.  
Und wenn die nun ein Computervirus bekämen? Dann wären die Karten futsch…! Wahrscheinlich hängen sie ja alle am selben Rechner, schon allein wegen der elektronischen Buchführung…  
Molly wirkte auch eher belustigt. Es würde sicher noch dauern, bis wir dran kamen: Drei Schlangen hatten sich gebildet: Eine pro Barkeeper. Ich wandte mich um und ließ meinen Blick schweifen, Molly studierte die Karte.  
Noch so ein Problem: Man musste sich den Namen des Drinks wirklich gut merken (Nummern gab es nämlich keine!), denn es gab ja keine Tafel über der Bar oder so – und die späteren Wartenden wären sicher nicht begeistert, wenn vor ihnen jemand nicht mehr genau auf die Reihe brächte, was er oder sie wollte…  
  
Jedenfalls…zu alt an Jahren schien ich hier nicht zu sein, auch wenn die Klientel natürlich eher jung war…  
…und bunt…  
Der Name Freedom hatte mich ja gleich ein wenig misstrauisch gemacht. Sogar ich wusste damals längst, dass Soho so eine Art Hotspot der queeren Londoner Szene war – aber darüber hätte mich meine App doch informiert. (Und spätestens der Türsteher hätte uns dann wohl aufgeklärt…)  
Tatsächlich sah ich einige – aber doch eher wenige – gleichgeschlechtliche…Zweiergruppen, die mir Paare zu sein schienen – mehr oder weniger offensichtlich…darunter drei Herren mit Makeup, einer davon im Fummel, mit Perücke und großen Ohrringen – eine richtige Drag Queen, die anderen beiden trugen zwar Hosen, doch in auffällig grellen Farben oder mit irgendwelchen Glitzerapplikationen verziert, gehörten also offensichtlich zur selben Fraktion. Auch die beiden Damen am Tisch ganz links schienen mir ein Paar zu sein, die eine war aufgemacht wie eine Hosenrolle in einer modernen Operninszenierung mit ihrem Herrenhaarschnitt und dem Anzug…, sie wirkte frech, aber ganz und gar nicht unsympathisch. Ihre Partnerin hatte halblange violette Locken.  
Ich bekam sofort ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen und gleichzeitig empfand ich einen bitteren Groll: Harry! Ich hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen…! (Zuletzt im Traum mit Moriarty und Arabella auf dem Rücksitz einer schwarzen Limousine…)  
Verdammt! Sie hatte irgendwie mit hinter dieser blöden Theatersache gesteckt…!  
Ich wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, ob vielleicht gar hinter diesem grausamen zweiten Teil….  
und jetzt? War sie noch trocken? Passte diese Agentin auch wirklich gut auf sie auf? Moriarty wusste Bescheid über sie…!  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja auch einfach mal bei Mycroft erkundigen... Jedenfalls konnte ich mich jetzt nicht mit diesem Thema befassen.  
  
Eine Kellnerin ging zu einer größeren Gruppe, die sich um einen viel zu kleinen Tisch gescharrt hatte… Auch darunter schienen mir einige Schwule, Lesben und was weiß ich was zu sein, einige davon jedenfalls auffällig aufgemacht. Die Kellnerin sagte, sehr freundlich lächelnd, etwas zu ihnen, gestikulierte dabei ein wenig und zeigte nach unten. Anscheinend hatten sie darauf gewartet, dass etwas Passendes frei wurde, vielleicht hatten sie auch reserviert und das Timing hatte nicht ganz hingehauen. Jedenfalls setzte sich der Haufen umgehend in Bewegung.  
Es musste weitere Räumlichkeiten im Keller geben… Vielleicht war der größere Prozentsatz der queeren Klientel ja auch dort zu finden.  
Hatte ich nicht gelesen „Bar und Club“…?  
Ich konsultierte mein Handy und suchte nach negativen Bewertungen. Rasch fand ich, was ich gesucht hatte: Türsteher! (War ja klar: Sie werden nur erwähnt, wenn der Kunde mit ihnen Stress hatte!) Es gab sowas wohl doch schon länger. Das erklärte aber nicht, wieso der so unfreundlich war. Gut, es gab hier Leute, die glamouröser angezogen waren, es gab aber auch Outfits wie einfaches Shirt, Jeans und Joggingschuhe.  
Na, schön, vielleicht waren wir ein wenig zu bieder aufgemacht… Spießig geradezu für deren Maßstäbe...  
Das war mir jetzt aber auch egal. Immerhin waren wir ja doch noch reingekommen.  
  
…ich sollte Sherlock doch wissen lassen, wo ich bin… Aber das hat auch noch fünf Minuten Zeit…, überlegte ich.  
Was wir wohl beide nicht so recht bedacht hatten, war der Geräuschpegel, der uns erwarten würde.  
Wie sollte ich da die Story von Sherlocks Begegnung mit der Bhut Jolokia erzählen?  
Nun gut, das konnte mir ja bloß recht sein…!  
  
Doch, netter Laden…die Beleuchtung ist beeindruckend…,  
wette, im Arbeitslicht sieht das alles recht schäbig und desillusionierend aus –  
Habe ich eben „Arbeitslicht“ gedacht? Boah, nicht dieser Theaterjargon – das reicht mir erst mal…  
  
Da war er schon wieder: Der Gedanke an Harry…  
Nicht jetzt!  
  
Hübsche, bunte Drinks – aber so etwas habe ich schon oft gesehen…zuletzt gehäuft an Bord dieser unseligen Tilly Briggs… Gut, zu wissen, dass es für unseren Klienten glücklich geendet hatte…  
  
Ich verspürte leichte Kopfschmerzen, einen Anflug von Übelkeit und erinnerte mich an ferne Explosionen, die inmitten der schwarzen Nacht aufleuchteten und zu einem großen Feuer zusammenwuchsen…  
  
„…alles okay? …John?! Träumst du?”  
  
Molly sah mir in die Augen – mit gemischten Gefühlen, anscheinend.  
Sie wusste wohl nicht, ob meine Abwesenheit sie amüsieren oder beunruhigen sollte.  
  
„Oh…, sorry, ich war…in Gedanken…“, nuschelte ich.  
  
Hatte ich entsetzt ausgesehen? War ich zusammengeschaudert – oder…was?  
Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen – denkbar war alles… schließlich war ich mit einer Gehirnerschütterung zu mir gekommen und hatte anschließend glauben müssen, Sherlock wäre mit dem gekaperten Luxusliner in die Luft geflogen!  
  
„Was ist – gehen wir uns anstellen? Die Schlange in der Mitte?“  
  
Wieso ihr die mittlere Schlange besser erschien, wusste ich zuerst nicht, ich hatte jetzt auch keine Ambitionen, die Wartenden nachzuzählen. Ich folgte ihr einfach.  
  
Okay, dachte ich, entspann dich, wir werden ein oder zwei Drinks nehmen, dann setze ich sie in ein Taxi – …am Strand, beziehungsweise an der Charing Cross Station finden wir sicher eines – und das war’s dann…  
Anschließend zurück zu Angelo und mal abwarten, ob kurz vor der Sperrstunde nochmal wer von diesen Halunken reinschaut…  
Ob es hier Überwachungskameras gibt…?  
In diesen ganzen Lampen, Spiegeln, Lautsprechern und so weiter lassen die sich ja auch gut verstecken…  
  
„Hi! Ich bekomme eine White Lady!“ hörte ich Molly sagen.  
  
_Ooh, darf ich mitmachen? Ich kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die sich erst an der Bar aussuchen, was sie trinken wollen. Entscheidet das vorher! Grrr!_  
 _Ich versuche jetzt, mir weitere Dinge zu überlegen._  
 _Harry Watson 23. März..._  
  
Oops! Jetzt musste ich mir aber schnell was einfallen lassen! dachte ich.  
   
Ich war wirklich in keiner guten Verfassung und aus einem für mich selbst nicht recht nachvollziehbaren Anlass erklärte ich der Barkeeperin: „Nein Name ist Bond. James Bond.“  
  
Die junge Dame lächelte schief. Wahrscheinlich bekam sie solche Sprüche mehrmals jeden Abend zu hören. Ganz bestimmt tat sie das!  
  
„Trockenen Wodka Martini, also – geschüttelt, nicht gerührt. Und straight up?“  
  
Straight? Was? – ach so…!  
  
„Ja, ohne Eis im Glas…“, bestätigte ich hastig.  
Ich hatte wirklich noch genug von diesem Thema!  
  
Molly beobachtete die junge Dame bei ihrem virtuosen Treiben. Gin, Triple Sec und Limonensaft fanden zusammen mit Eis ihren Weg in den Shaker und ein eleganter Kelch mit ausladender Schale wurde bereitgestellt. Er erinnerte mich an die Sektgläser, die man Sherlock und mir vorgestern bei der Generalprobe vorgesetzt hatte, um uns zu besänftigen – tze!  
Dann machte sie sich an den Wodka Martini…  
  
Die beiden Drinks kosteten mich sage und schreibe neunzehn Pfund achtzig!  
  
Kurz darauf machten wir den Leuten hinter uns Platz und sahen uns nach einem etwas ruhigeren Eckchen um, wo wir uns für die nächste Viertelstunde positionieren könnten.  
  
„Von da drüben werden wir einen guten Überblick haben…“, entschied Molly und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg.  
Keine gute Idee, dachte ich, bis wir dort sind, hat sicher wer anderes die-  –  
Sag ich doch.  
  
„Komm, hier rüber…“, entschied ich rasch und zog sie zu einem kleinen, hohen Tisch, an dem drei Barhocker standen. Sie kletterte ein wenig ungeschickt hinauf, nachdem sie den Drink abgestellt hatte. Ich blieb einfach stehen.  
„Cheers!“  
„Cheers…“, prostete ich ihr zerstreut zu und nippte an meinem Martini.  
  
„Na, wirkt es schon?“ fragte Molly.  
„Hm?“  
„Beginnst du dich schon wie James Bond zu fühlen…?“ zog sie mich auf.  
  
Ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass es jedenfalls sie nicht zum Bond-Girl mache – keine Ahnung, wo dieser geschmacklose Gedanke herkam – er machte mir sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn es wäre sehr unverschämt und verletzend gewesen, so etwas zu sagen – und natürlich hochgradig sexistisch…  
Und das Gegenteil zu behaupten, wäre ungefähr genauso schlimm gewesen. Molly WAR hübsch, man musste sie sich wirklich nicht erst schön saufen. Aber sie kam einfach nicht in Frage für mich. Vielleicht einfach nur wegen Sherlock – vielleicht war es noch etwas anderes…  
„Ein anständiger Scotch ist mir lieber. Oder auch ein irischer Whiskey…, aber ich schmecke ja eh noch fast nichts…  “, gab ich zu. „und? Wie ist die White Lady…?“  
„Wenigstens nicht zu süß, wie manch andere Drinks…  
Also, schon was bemerkt?“  
„Eigentlich nicht, nein…“  
Molly beugte sich zu mir rüber und fragte in der Nähe meiner rechten Ohrmuschel:  
„Du sagtest, sie hinterlassen Forderungen und zwar so, dass sie oft nicht gleich gefunden werden… Wie denn zum Beispiel?“  
Anschließend richtete sie sich wieder auf und begann in ihrem Handtäschchen zu wühlen.  
„Also bei der Brindisa war es ein Zettel…der Wirt hat ihn leider verbrannt. Aber es gab auch schon in zwei Fällen Nachrichten mit Edding auf der Toilette. In einem Delikatess-Laden haben sie ein Schraubglas zertrümmert und etwas auf das Etikett geschrieben, im Pub Worte und Zahlen in einer Zeitung markiert“, informierte ich sie.  
„Ich sollte dann sowieso mal für kleine Mädchen, wenn ich die Dame hier erledigt habe.“  
  
Ich hatte meine Zweifel, ob sie sich auch an den Damentoiletten vergreifen würden, aber ich hatte keine Lust, mich dazu zu äußern.  
  
„Hier, das sollte reichen…“  
Sie hielt mir ein dunkles, flaches rechteckiges Etwas hin. Im ersten Moment kapierte ich nicht, was sie wollte, dann erkannte ich aber doch, worum es sich handelte.  
  
„Oh – ja, danke…“  
Ich nahm das einzeln verpackte Desinfektionstuch entgegen und besah mir nun erst meinen linken Handrücken, den drei annähernd parallele, rote Kratzer zierten. Es war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit überflüssig, etwas zu unternehmen, denn sie waren nicht allzu tief und das ausgetretene Blut würde eventuell eingedrungene Partikel wohl gleich wieder hinausgespült haben, aber ich wollte ihr Angebot nicht ausschlagen.  
Obwohl es wirklich nur Kratzer und nicht der Rede wert waren – die Position dieser unbedeutenden Verletzungen rief mir die Erinnerung an Isfahan ins Gedächtnis – an die Glassplitter, die Sherlock so sorgfältig und gewissenhaft entfernt hatte…!  
– nur fünf Monate und so viele Erinnerungen!  
  
„Brennt, hm?“ riss mich Mollys Bemerkung aus meinen Gedanken.  
„So ein bisschen…“, murmelte ich zerstreut.  
„Dafür guckst du aber ganz schön wehleidig!“ trumpfte Molly auf.  
  
Wehleidig? Eher wehmütig…, dachte ich, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
  
„Also! Was war es? Ein alberner Wettkampf? Eine Mutprobe?“ fragte sie wieder nahe an meinem Ohr.  
„Also, schön, ja…“ Ich nahm noch einen ordentlichen Schluck Martini.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr!“ grinste sie und drehte mir selbiges hin.  
„Gut, wir waren zuerst in dieser Filiale der Patisserie Valérie. Na, du weißt ja, er isst ja nichts während eines Falls. Nun wurden uns aber kleine Petit Fours – also, ich weiß, dass petit klein bedeutet – aber das waren davon bloß Probiergrößen, etwa wie etwas größere Pralinen – wie auch immer, ich hab mir halt eins andrehen lassen. Es sei noch in der Testphase. Sherlock benahm sich irgendwie komisch, riet mir, ich solle es mir aufschneiden lassen, drängte mir einen Latte Macchiato dazu auf. Jedenfalls stecke ich mir das Ding komplett in dem Mund – bei Pralinen weißt du ja oft auch nicht, wie flüssig die Füllung ist – ich hab zwei-, dreimal drauf rumgekaut – und plötzlich explodierte das förmlich, es brannte – meine Schleimhäute spielten augenblicklich verrückt – der Schmerz zog bis in den Magen und die Gehörgänge! Und ich war natürlich total überrumpelt!“  
Molly hatte mir unwillkürlich wieder ihr Gesicht zugewandt und starrte mich jetzt entsetzt an: „Er hat das kommen sehen! Wieso hat er nichts gesagt?!“  
„Na, zunächst hat er noch behauptet, er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so heftig werden könnte. Und weißt du was, er hatte einfach das Rezept hinter der Theke herumliegen sehen! Durch die zwei Glasscheiben hindurch.“  
„Nicht sehr spektakulär! Und dann?“  
„Er drohte der jungen Dame an, sie wegen Körperverletzung zu verklagen. Aber wir sind dann gegangen. Ich war froh, an die frische Luft zu kommen, um ehrlich zu sein.  
Aber weißt du was? Inzwischen bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass er gleich darauf spekuliert hat, dass es mir so dreckig gehen wird – denn das Ganze brachte ihn auf einen blöden Trick: Er wollte ins Büro der Brindisa – es war damit zu rechnen, dass der Wirt zunächst mal alles abstreiten würde, weißt du – es war nämlich sein Kellner gewesen, der uns diese versteckten Hinweise gegeben hatte! Also, er wollte in das Büro, er wollte nichts essen, er wollte zunächst nicht selbst in Erscheinung treten, sondern dass ich allein ermittle – und er hatte immer schon mal ausprobieren wollen, wie so eine Überdosis Scoville eigentlich wirkt und ob die Endorphin-Ausschüttung ihn ordentlich high machen würde!“  
Molly drehte wieder den Kopf und sah mich perplex an.  
„In der Brindisa hat er eine Nummer bestellt. Ich wusste nicht, was es war und merkte erst später, dass es diese Nummer auf der Karte gar nicht gibt. Und dann sah ich dass er auf seinem Teller nichts als eine kleine, etwas schrumplige, rote Schote liegen hatte!“  
„…uuh…“, machte Molly. „er hat natürlich so getan, als würde er das aus…Solidarität mit dir machen…?!“  
„Ja…, und es war heftig, kann ich dir sagen! Er hat kaum noch Luft gekriegt, gekrampft und gewürgt und sein Kreislauf machte schlapp – ich wette, damit hat er dann doch nicht gerechnet! – Aber kannst du dir das vorstellen? Anfangs hab ich das noch nicht durchschaut – ich dachte, er will sich jetzt wirklich bestrafen und ich meinte nur: Mach das nicht! Spuck das sofort wieder aus…! – aber als wir dann später in dem Büro waren, dämmerte mir, dass er mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch sich selbst geschlagen!“ schloss ich.  
  
Molly schüttelte den Kopf und trank ihren Cocktail aus. „…irre…!“ befand sie. „Gut…ich geh mir dann mal das Näschen pudern, wie frau so sagt…ehm…soll ich uns auf dem Rückweg noch was holen? Oder…warten wir dann noch etwas…“  
Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Warten wir doch noch ein bisschen, vielleicht tut sich sowieso erst was, wenn sie fast schon zu machen wollen…“  
„Okay…“ Sie hüpfte von ihrem Hocker herunter und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Ich sah mich um, holte mein Handy hervor, schaltete es ein und simste rasch:  
„Sind jetzt noch auf einen Drink in der freedom-bar. Bis nachher“  
Dann machte ich es gleich wieder aus.  
Ihn über den kleinen Rothaarigen zu informieren, hatte Zeit. Es war schon klar gewesen, dass er mich bereits an der Ladentür dieses Central Food-  & Wine Store erkannt haben musste – und auch alles Weitere konnte noch warten.  
Als ich das Handy gerade weggesteckt hatte und wieder aufsah, war ich sehr überrascht, Molly schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zu sehen. Sie hatte es eilig – und sie wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr entspannt. Aber so gar nicht! Hatte ich den falschen Laden ausgesucht?! Oder war sie ganz einfach von irgendeinem Kerl dumm angemacht worden? Na, warte! Dir kann ich gerne den eifersüchtigen Freund und Beschützer vorspielen, Bürschchen, das krieg ich noch hin! dachte ich grimmig.  
Aber da war niemand, der Molly folgte – oder ihr länger hinterherschaute…  
  
„John!“ begann sie etwas außer Atem, noch ehe sie sich dem Tisch auf weniger als drei Yards genähert hatte: „Bingo! – Du musst dir das gleich auch mal ansehen!“  
„Was denn? Was ist los?“ fragte ich verdutzt, da sie sich nun kurzerhand mein Glas schnappte und sich einen Schluck genehmigte.  
„…oder eher anriechen…es ist wahrhaft anrüchig…!“ stellte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln fest, um ihren Ekel zu kaschieren.  
„Die Toiletten?“ raunte ich.  
„Es gibt ja sicher unten im Klub auch noch welche – aber hier unten ist. jede. Einzelne. Verstopft! – Unisex Toiletten, übrigens. Ich hab mir dann eine genauer angesehen…mithilfe einer Klobürste: Die haben da wohl überall eine noch unangebrochene Klopapierrolle reingestopft und…!“ Sie senkte die Stimme und raunte mir zu: „mit Stuhlgang garniert!“ Sie nickte, um dann in diesem empört-befriedigten Ton fortzufahren, der gewöhnlich dazu gehört, wenn Klatsch aufgetischt wird: „Nun muss ich mir ja öfter mal Darminhalt ansehen, nicht? Also: der war nicht frisch – und…das Ende dieser…Wurst, die ich da gesehen habe…naja…, bei dieser Form – das wurde nachträglich portioniert!“ informierte sie mich ungeniert.  
„Ganz schön fies!“ stellte ich fest. „Aber bei der Menge der Leute hier – das würde doch bald auffallen, dann kann das doch noch gar nicht so lange…  
Stopp mal, ist es nicht schon bedeutend leerer hier, als noch vor einer Viertelstunde? Wieso sagen all diese Leute denn nix?!“  
„Ich war auch noch nicht fertig. Der Gestank. Der kommt nicht nur von diesem Kot. Das ist auch mindestens eine Stinkbombe!“  
„Und? Gibt es denn auch eine Botschaft? Irgendeine Schmiererei?“ fragte ich aufgeregt. Ein Teil von mir wollte jetzt primär einfach nur Molly hier rausbringen – ich ärgerte mich, dass wir nun wirklich ein einem Laden waren, der auch bedroht wurde!  
„Oh…, ich weiß  nicht…mir ist nichts aufgefallen – aber ich hab in dem Moment auch nicht daran gedacht!“ gab sie leicht zerknirscht zu.  
„Nicht weiter schlimm. Ich muss es mir sowieso selber ansehen – und vielleicht fotografieren. Ich beeil mich – und dann suchen wir dir ein Taxi!“ erklärte ich entschieden, trank mein Glas leer und marschierte los.  
  
So etwas Blödes, verdammt…! dachte ich. …und wenn sie statt des blöden Türstehers eine Klofrau hätten,  wäre das sicher nie passiert…!  
Wie hatte dieser Kerl überhaupt so sicher sein können, nicht erwischt zu werden? Brauchte ja doch ein paar Momente, diese ganze Prozedur…!  
  
Ich erreichte also die Toilette und war froh, dass meine Nase immer noch etwas verquollen war – den Gestank wahrnehmen konnte ich trotzdem, zumindest ein Teil des Spektrums – es verschlug einem fast den Atem! Ich sah mich hastig in den Kabinen um –  
  
„Boah, ist das widerlich…“, murmelte ich und machte dann schnell den Mund wieder zu, weil allein die Vorstellung den Gestank in die Mundhöhle zu lassen schon ekelhaft war.  
Nur raus hier…!  
  
Da war es! Ich hätte es beinahe übersehen!  
Auf dem vordersten Spiegel – in der Ecke neben der Tür – in greller Schrift…!  
   
„Freiheit ist nicht umsonst – du zahlst dafür!  
Du zahlst dafür mit jedem Tag.  
Freiheit ist nicht umsonst, das glaube mir!  
Ja, dafür zahlst du hundertfach!“  
  
Hundert Pfund. Am Tag. Das passte ins Bild!  
  
In wenigen großen Schritten stand ich davor, fotografierte die Nachricht, ging näher ran… Die Farbe war dick, fettig, matt-glänzend, eine Art helles Signal-Rot. Lippenstift.  
Ob ich draußen im Gastraum eine Frau entdecken würde, die diesen Farbton trug? Ein bisschen wie bei Colleen Tettmar…  
…oder eine Drag Queen?  
  
Nein, der Typ in dem Fummel hatte einen anderen Farbton getragen…viel dunkler…  
Aber auch wenn mein Geruchssinn noch nicht wieder optimal war…ich hatte den Eindruck, das Zeug röche ein wenig …muffig…  
  
Zu blöd! Wäre doch ich zuerst gegangen! Ich hätte Molly fragen können, ob der Lippenstift alt roch!  
Aber jetzt wollte ich sie keinesfalls nochmal hier reinschicken!  
  
Nun, es wäre auch dumm, eine so auffällige Farbe zu verwenden, wenn man nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Und ich schätze, wenn ich eine Frau wäre und eine Lippenstiftfarbe gefunden hätte, die mir zusagt, dann wäre mir dieser Lippenstift zu schade, um ihn für so etwas zu verwenden… Ich würde einen Alten nehmen, einen Fehlkauf – oder mir einen ganz billigen besorgen, in einer Farbe, die ich nie verwenden würde…  
Ich beschloss, eine Probe zu nehmen – für alle Fälle…  
  
Ich wandte mich zum Gehen – und sah schwarz.  
  
Es war ein schwarzes T-Shirt.  
Ich hob den Kopf und sah in ein finsteres Gesicht.  
  
Wohl ein Kollege des Türstehers.  
Rausschmeißer seines Zeichens…  
  
„Was glaubst du wohl, was du da machst, Kleiner…!“ fragte er gefährlich leise.  
  
  
Es wird wohl kaum etwas helfen, wenn ich ihm erkläre, dass ich das nicht war…, dachte ich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Ich war im Freedom nicht drin. Ich will es hiermit weder anpreisen, noch schlecht machen – ich habe einfach was in der Nähe gesucht und es sollte nicht wieder ein klassischer Pub sein – es wird noch genügend Gelegenheiten geben, solche unterzubringen. Das Freedom hat sonntags nur bis halbelf geöffnet (laut Tripadvisor hat es da geschlossen, aber das ist wohl Unsinn!), sonst immer – Achtung! – bis drei Uhr morgens. Man kann ja bei Google Maps nachsehen, wie stark frequentiert ein Laden für gewöhnlich an einem bestimmten Wochentag zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit ist (weiß nicht, wie zuverlässig das ist). Ich hab mir das mal angesehen – auch wie hoch die Balken in diesem Diagramm werden können; es liegt wohl an den Öffnungszeiten, dass der Laden an Sonntagen nicht besonders attraktiv ist, so erklärt sich der eher mäßige Besuch – und in unserem Fall auch, wieso man die beiden reinlässt…  
> Aber auch davon abgesehen gehen die Kritiken so weit auseinander, dass man sich manchmal fragt, ob die Leute wirklich alle in ein und demselben Laden gewesen sind! (Klar, wenn jemand nicht realisiert, WIE blau er (oder sie ist), bringt er kein Verständnis für dem blöden Türsteher/Rausschmeißer auf, der es womöglich tatsächlich zuerst eine ganze Weile im Guten versucht hat…)  
> https://www.timeout.com/london/events/gay-soho Das Freedom wird auf Portalen mal als gay-friendly beschrieben – oder umgekehrt als gay Bar, die Heterosexuellen gegenüber offen ist. Es existieren ganze Fotostrecken von Events anlässlich der Pride in den letzten Jahren – wie etwa Drag Queen/Drag King-Wettbewerben.  
> Die Betreiber selbst charakterisieren es so: „Freedom is the destination of choice for many West End performers and has a uniquely theatrical atmosphere, reflected in our Signature cocktail List and gorgeous luxurious decor. Home to the beautiful people, the wonderful, fresh fun, funky people, Freedom is the beating heart of Soho.”  
> Anscheinend ist die Bar im Erdgeschoss und der Club (mit Disco, Poledance-Stangen und Bühne für Life-Events) im Keller. Aus den Kritiken geht hervor, dass es Türsteher gibt und einen Garderobenzwang – der natürlich kostet – anscheinend auch für Rucksäcke und Taschen. Es schrieb aber auch eine Besucherin, sie sei überrascht gewesen, dass ihre Handtasche nicht durchsucht worden sei. (Vielleicht müssen nur die größeren Handtaschen abgeliefert werden?) Teils wird behauptet, es würde die Identität kontrolliert – oder man käme ohne Reservierung gar nicht rein. Einige berichten von sehr unfreundlichem Personal, vorwiegend dem männlichen, aber nicht nur. Leider habe ich keine Bewertungen aus 2011 oder gar 10 finden können (ergibt ja normalerweise auch keinen Sinn!). Vielleicht gab es den Garderobenzwang damals noch nicht.  
> http://www.energyanaturalfacelift.com/2012/11/picture-from-the-london-lifestyle-awards/
> 
> Zu Bonds bevorzugtem Drink:  
> http://www.focus.de/kultur/vermischtes/james-bond-die-fuenf-geheimnisse-des-bond-drinks_id_5043309.html


	286. Tief in der Scheiße...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass ich diesen Account so vernachlässigt habe! (Ich müsste auch einige Kapitel, in denen ich nachgebessert ahbe eigentlich neu hochladen...)
> 
> Übrigens habe ich vor genau fünf Jahren auf fanfiktion.de mit dieser FF begonnen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Äh – einen Moment! Ich hab das nicht gemacht, ich…!  
  
In meiner Erinnerung stehe ich in einer Seitengasse hinter der National Gallery, eine Dose mit Sprühfarbe in der Hand und eine ganze Reisetasche voll davon zu meinen Füßen...  
...was seltsam war, da ich doch vor nicht mal 72 Stunden auf weit dramatischere Weise verhaftet worden war.  
Aber mit Sherlock – und irgendwie war die Situation...  
Nein.  
Nein, sie war nicht ähnlicher.  
Ganz und gar nicht.  
Einfach, weil das hier kein Bulle war.  
  
"...Und deshalb stellen sich viele Verbrecher auch so ungeschickt an, wenn sie vorzugeben versuchen, dass eine Todesnachricht sie erschüttert oder eine Verdächtigung sie empört. Sie fangen dann plötzlich an, zu überlegen: Was für ein Gesicht muss ich machen, was muss ich sagen, damit ich unschuldig und überrascht wirke? Sie haben das aus Filmen – von Schauspielern, die auch nicht wirklich wissen, wie ein echter Mensch in einer echten Situation reagieren würde..."  
  
Na, danke, Sherlock! Das ist jetzt überhaupt nicht hilfreich!  
Musste mir das jetzt wieder einfallen?!  
Oder sollte ich rasch zuschlagen und flüchten...?  
Der Gedanke blitzte nur rasch auf und wurde instinktiv sofort verworfen.  
  
Also: „Unschuldig“!  
Wie reagiere ich jetzt!?  
  
Siehst du? Genau davon habe ich gesprochen! – Klappe, Sherlock!  
  
"Das ist ja eine Riesensauerei! Wer macht denn sowas!?" empörte ich mich und versuchte, zugleich verblüfft zu wirken.  
  
Verdammt, Sherlock hat recht! Wieso, zur Hölle, muss er immer recht haben! Manchmal hab ich das so satt!  
  
"Netter Versuch....!" Das kleine Kompliment wurde von einem leicht abfälligen Schmunzeln begleitet.  
  
"Sie...Sie haben doch sicher Überwachungskameras! Ich bin eben erst reingekommen – wie könnte ich das gewesen sein?!" argumentierte ich.  
"Sie sind also ein ganz normaler Besucher, der mal eben einem dringenden Bedürfnis nachgehen wollte?" erkundigte sich der Herr Rausschmeißer. Er benutzte keinen Ausdruck wie "Achso?" – etwas Derartiges schwang nur so sehr übertrieben mit, dass jedem sofort klar sein musste, dass er diese Möglichkeit für völlig ausgeschlossen hielt!  
Aber wie sollte ich darauf reagieren?  
  
"Ganz genau! Ich bin genauso entrüstet wie Sie!" stimmte ich rasch zu.  
  
"Aber sicher sind Sie das...!"  
  
Okay, denk nach...halt ihn hin, vielleicht regt er sich ab...! überlegte ich hilflos.  
  
"Das sind ...wie viele Toiletten – sieben...? Ich kann doch unmöglich sieben Rollen Toilettenpapier bei mir gehabt haben, gar nicht zu reden von...dem...anderen Zeug...!" setzte ich übertrieben angewidert hinzu, was mir aber nicht schwer fiel.  
"Wozu auch? Es liegen genügend Klorollen bereit! Und natürlich sind Sie nicht alleine."  
  
Ich Depp! Sie haben keine Klofrau – natürlich liegen in jeder Kabine Reserverollen…!  
  
"Ich schwöre Ihnen: Ich war das nicht! – Das hier scheint Lippenstift zu sein – was soll das heißen? Verstehen Sie das?" fragte ich und trat einen großen Schritt nach schräg rückwärts, damit der Typ sich die poetische Hinterlassenschaft auf dem Spiegel genauer ansehen konnte.  
Ich hätte mich jetzt ducken und ihn den Kopf voran in den Spiegel rammen können, ohne dass er es kommen sähe.  
Aber abgesehen davon, dass mir das übertrieben schien, denn er hatte mich noch nicht angegriffen, ja, mir noch nicht mal Prügel angedroht, sondern machte nur seinen Job – hockte doch draußen noch Molly und ahnte nichts von meinen Schwierigkeiten. Falls es mir tatsächlich gelungen wäre zu türmen, hätten Sie sie festhalten können, um mich doch noch zur Aufgabe zu zwingen...!  
Wie konnte ich sie da bloß raushalten?!  
  
Einen Moment überlegte ich, zu behaupten, dass ich doch bloß hier sei, um eine Frau aufzureißen – dass ich allein hergekommen wäre – aber das war Schwachsinn! Der Türsteher würde wissen, dass das nicht stimmte! Damit würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen!  
  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht, auf wen ich gerade mehr wütend war – auf Sherlock oder auf mich.  
  
"Hundert täglich, ja?" fragte er mit bedrohlichem Unterton, indem er sich zu mir umwandte.  
  
"Ist das...eine Schutzgelderpressung oder sowas…?" fragte ich, als könne ich mir gerade eben erst einen Reim auf die Bedeutung des netten kleinen Gedichts machen.  
  
„Spiel hier nicht den Ahnungslosen, das zieht bei mir nicht!  
Wie wär’s denn…, wenn DUU hundert zahlst….für den Anfang…?“  
  
„Aber wieso denn ich!? Okay, Sir, ich weiß, Sie machen bloß Ihren Job und Sie machen ihn gewissenhaft und Sie sind clever – Sie sehen ja, dass ich für diesen coolen, angesagten Schuppen hier völlig unpassend angezogen bin – das hätte ich doch nie gemacht, wenn ich etwas Derartiges vorgehabt hätte! Dann hätte ich mich hier ausgekannt!“  
  
„Vielleicht bist du ja auch…clever…und tust nur so. Du wirkst nicht so unschuldig auf mich…!“   
  
„Hör’n Sie, ich versteh ja, dass Sie wütend sind, aber Sie haben den Falschen; echt…“  
  
„Sie stehen hier vor dem verschmierten Spiegel…“  
  
„Ja. Wieso sollte ich das tun – wenn ich das selbst geschrieben hätte? Oder ein Komplize? Um die Rechtschreibung zu überprüfen?!“  
  
Okay! Ruhig! Nicht sarkastisch werden, du machst ihn nur noch wütender, verdammt!  
  
Er sah unwillkürlich nochmals zu den vier Zeilen auf dem Spiegel –   
Jetzt oder nie…!  
  
MOLLY.  
  
Okay, nein: Nie.  
  
"Verpassen wir ihm jetzt eine Abreibung oder was?"   
  
Einen Moment war ich verwirrt. Die Stimme kam von draußen vom Flur... Sie klang recht jung, eifrig und geradezu munter.  
Im nächsten Augenblick trat noch so ein Kerl in die Tür; höhnisch lächelnd hielt er ein Schild in die Höhe: Ein Bedrucktes Blatt in einer Klarsichthülle mit Resten von Klebestreifen. Die Aufschrift lautete:  
  
„Außer Betrieb!  
  
Liebe Gäste!  
Bitte benutzt die Toiletten unten im Klub!“  
  
„So also konnten sie unbemerkt alles präparieren…“, murmelte ich…  
  
„Sie? Ist der Kleine schizo oder sowas?“  
  
„Tja, Sir! Das Schild hing ja draußen – also wieso sind Sie dann nicht einfach ins Untergeschoss gegangen, hä?“  
  
„Was?! Das Schild hing NICHT draußen!“ schnappte ich.  
  
„Was denn?! Hat der Knirps uns gerade Lügner genannt?!“ fragte der Jüngere den Rausschmeißer in gekränktem Ton.  
  
„Es hing ganz sicher nicht da, als ich reingekommen bin! Da legt mich jemand rein! – Gibt es separate Toiletten für das Personal? Bestimmt gibt es die! So konnten sie sicher sein, dass das Schild niemandem auffallen würde, der wissen würde, dass da was faul war!   
– okay, es gibt da diesen kleinen Rothaarigen und so einen großen Dünnen mit längerem, dunklem Haar und schlechter Körperhaltung…“  
  
„Aha…? Und jetzt versuchst du, deine Komplizen hinzuhängen? Leute, das ist aber gar nicht nett…!“ spottete der mit dem Schild.  
  
„Halt’s Maul, Ronny! Wenn er redet, ist das was anderes!“ fauchte der Ältere herrisch.  
„Was heißt denn hier reden? Der erzählt uns einfach irgendwelche Märchen und wir wissen so viel wie vorher!“ schnaubte der Jüngere. „Polier’n wir ihm die Fresse und schicken ihn zurück. Dann wird er seinem Boss schon sagen, dass hier nichts zu holen ist!“  
  
„Okay, stopp mal!“ meldete ich mich zu Wort.  
  
Ich habe ja schon so einige Prügel kassiert – ich würde es in Kauf nehmen, wenn es helfen würde, einen Fall zu lösen, oder es einem Unschuldigen zu ersparen…  
oder Sherlock…  
Aber das hier war überflüssig! Und obendrein tappte der große Detektiv ja noch im Dunkeln!  
  
„Wieso rufen Sie nicht einfach die Polizei und sagen denen, was hier gespielt wird?“ schlug ich vor.  
  
„Ach, das bringt doch nichts! Diese Clowns machen doch nichts! Die lassen ihn bloß laufen! Und dann macht uns diese Bande bloß NOCH mehr Stress!“ knurrte Ronny frustriert.  
  
„Na, schön. Sir: Würden Sie bitte in die rechte Außentasche meines Jacketts fassen?“ forderte ich den Türsteher ausgesucht höflich auf.  
Es war wohl Zeit, die Reißleine zu ziehen.  
  
„Wieso, haste da ‘ne Mausefalle drin?“ konterte der.  
  
„Nein!“ kicherte ich. „Bloß etwas, das Sie überzeugen wird. Ein Indiz.“  
  
„Du meinst, ein Beweismittel? Dass ich nicht lache! Du hast hier doch tonnenweise Beweismittel hinterlassen!“  
  
„Ich habe eine Probe von dieser Lippenstiftmasse genommen. Wieso sollte ich das tun, wenn ich die Schmiererei selbst hinterlassen habe? Oder einer meiner Komplizen…?   
Okay, ja, ich ermittle in dem Fall, verstehen Sie? Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite!“  
  
Die beiden wechselten verblüffte Blicke.  
  
„Ausweis!“ raunzte der Ältere.  
  
„Ich hab nicht behauptet, ich sei ein Cop – ich bin Privatdetektiv… Ich hab auch Fotos auf meinem Handy…von vier Verdächtigen und von…anderen Toiletten – allerdings ist das hier mit Abstand am Schlimmsten! – Anderswo hat es aber richtigen Sachschaden gegeben und wahrscheinlich ist das ja nur der Anfang…“  
  
„War das jetzt ‘ne Drohung, Boss? Ich glaube, das war ‘ne Drohung!“ gab sich Ronny auf seine Frage gleich selbst die Antwort.  
  
„Jungs, das reicht jetzt. Ich hab genug gehört!“ erklang eine dritte Stimme.  
Der Mann, dem sie gehörte, hatte draußen gewartet. Der Neue hatte graue Schläfen, war aber gut in Form und trug einen ausgezeichnet sitzenden Smoking in einem dunklen Blaugrün...Petrol… Vielleicht der Manager.   
Doch meine gerade erst aufkeimende Hoffnung, nun einen etwas zivilisierteren Zeitgenossen vor mir zu haben, den ich von meinen guten Absichten überzeugen könnte, verflüchtigte sich rasch:   
„Tuxedo“ kam nun gemächlich herein, einen abgewetzt aussehenden, Schlagstock in er Rechten, den er vielsagend in langsamem Rhythmus immer wieder in seine linke Handfläche klatschte. Er musterte mich abschätzig und sagte lässig: „Ronny, kleb das Schild wieder draußen an.“  
Der Junge eilte hinaus.  
„Mach es ordentlich!“  
„Klar, Boss!“  
Er kam zurück und grinste erwartungsvoll.  
„Okay: Haltet ihn fest!“  
Während Ronny sich noch die Zeit nahm, enttäuscht zu maulen, ging der Erste sofort auf mich los.  
Vielleicht wäre ein Kampf nicht völlig aussichtslos gewesen – aber ich hätte gegen die drei zweifellos auch im günstigsten Fall einiges einstecken müssen…   
  
„Ist ja schon gut! Sie können mich durchsuchen: Ich erlaube es Ihnen!“ sagte ich rasch. „Denn eigentlich – das wissen Sie ja sicher – dürfen Sie das nicht. Aber ich habe Verständnis für Ihre Situation…“  
Ich hob die Hände, als würde ich mit einer Schusswaffe bedroht.  
  
„Wie überaus gnädig!  
Sir!  
HALTET IHN FEST!“ wiederholte „Tuxedo“ grimmig.  
Fast synchron traten die beiden links und rechts zu meiner Seite, schnappten sich meine Handgelenke, griffen unter meine Achseln und zogen mir die Arme hinter den Rücken.   
Ich ließ sie machen. Ausgekugelte Schultern sind etwas sehr Hässliches…  
  
„Sie werden ja sehen…“ Ich bemühte mich, zuversichtlich zu klingen.  
  
Der Typ im Smoking sah mich bloß verächtlich an. Er zog am nächsten Waschbecken den Abfluss zu und durchsuchte dann systematisch von oben nach unten meine Taschen: Handy, Brieftasche, drei lange Kabelbinder, Kamm, die paar Bonbons, die ich vorhin eingepackt hatte, das Tütchen mit der Lippenstiftprobe und aus meiner linken Außentasche beförderte er ein kleines Stück Papier – der Bon von vorhin an der Bar? Hatte ich den nicht in die Brieftasche gesteckt? In meiner linken Hosentasche fand er ein weiteres Tütchen mit vier Latexhandschuhen, in der rechten Schlüssel und ein paar Münzen…  
All das wanderte zuerst ins Waschbecken.  
Er sah sich die Fotos an.  
„Boah, ist das widerlich…!“  
„Ja, ist es…!“ bestätigte ich in mitfühlendem Ton. „Und, wenn Sie vielleicht ein paar Tüten hätten, dann würde ich noch Stuhlproben nehmen. Könnte ja sein, jemand war so blöd seinen eigenen zu nehmen – oder den seines eigenen Hundes… und ein sauberes leeres Einmachglas mit Deckel wäre gut – für eine Geruchsprobe. Vielleicht hilft das weiter…“  
Das hielt ich zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber Sherlock war schließlich Chemiker und verblüffte mich oft mit seinen forensischen Tricks. Außerdem konnte ich so noch ein wenig Zeit gewinnen…  
„Als ob!“ spottete Ronny.  
„Interessant…Edmund’s…“  
„Gehen Sie noch weiter zurück. Diese Kerle, die ich in der Brindisa geknipst habe!“  
…die ich nicht hätte fotografieren dürfen…  
Aber das war jetzt auch schon egal.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist doch jetzt eindeutig. Weshalb hätte ich das fotografieren sollen?“ half ich ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Um deinem Boss zu zeigen, wie du es gemacht hast.“  
„Aber die Fotos in dem Restaurant davor!“  
„…für ‚Vorher-Nachher-Bilder‘ vermutlich.  
Oder, um dich rausreden zu können, falls du erwischt wirst…!  
Das beweist gar nichts…!  
Und deine Komplizen haben sicher auch ein Foto von dir, damit falls du sie verpetzt, sie dich verpfeifen können – Gleichgewicht der Kräfte…!“  
„Was? Das...das ergibt keinen Sinn…!“  
  
Er zerrte alle Papiere und Scheine aus meiner Brieftasche.  
  
„Oh, Sie haben gedient…!“ höhnte er. „Hättet ihr das gedacht, Jungs? Der Kleine ist ein Army-Captain!“ Er lachte. „Die nehmen wohl echt jeden!“  
  
„Achwas! Das sind bestimmt Fälschungen! Boss! Kommen Sie schon! Sagen Sie uns, dass wir ihn alle machen sollen und gut is‘!“  
Ronny war offenbar echt scharf drauf, heute noch jemanden zu vermöbeln.  
  
Der Boss pfiff durch die Zähne: „Ronny! Da könntest du sogar recht haben! – Sieh sich das einer an! Arzt will er auch noch sein! …lautet aber auf denselben Namen…“  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich war als Militärarzt in Afghanistan!“ erklärte ich, um einen geduldigen Ton bemüht. „Soldat bin ich gewesen und Arzt bin ich noch, so lange ich regelmäßig auf Seminare gehe! Detektiv…bin ich noch nicht so lange…“  
  
„Darauf möchte‘ ich wetten…!“  
  
„Und: ich habe keinen Lippenstift dabei!“ trumpfte ich auf.  
  
„Na, den hammse doch im Klo runtergespült!“ brummte Ronny beleidigt.  
  
„Ausgezeichnetes Argument, Ronny!“ befand dessen Boss amüsiert. Dann hatte er das kleine Stück Papier in der Hand. Es war zu stabil für einen Kassenbon – er hielt es quer! Eine Visitenkarte?!  
„Und? Sind Sie manchmal auch Diplomarchitekt Lucas Plummer?“ erkundigte er sich belustigt.  
„Was? Nein, den kenne ich nicht!“ sagte ich.  
Dann schien es mir, dass das reichlich verständnislos geklungen hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich zu verständnislos, um glaubwürdig zu klingen.  
Dabei war es die Wahrheit.  
„…aber wieso bewahren Sie diese Visitenkarte nicht in Ihrer Brieftasche auf…?“ grübelte „Tuxedo“.  
  
Außentasche…! – Der Dicke! Natürlich, mein Patient von eben, der sich hatte bedanken wollen…!  
  
„Nun, Herr Doktor-Captain-Privatschnüffler-und vielleicht falscher Architekt…!“ Er schnappte die Latexhandschuhe und streute sie dann zurück ins Waschbecken. „Zeit für eine neue Karriere…“ Mit beinahe tänzerischen Schritten ging er zur hinteren Wand des Waschraums und öffnete einen großen Schrank:  
„Klofrau!“  
  
Er grinste mich breit an.  
„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst…“, ächzte ich. Es ging mir ja sowieso immer noch nicht so besonders und in den letzten Minuten hatte ich den Gestank hier auszublenden versucht – aber nun wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass er mir doch ganz schön zusetzte…  
  
„Oho, ahaber sowas von!“ lachte er. „Ich finde, das ist eine schöne, glatte Lösung. Wir stellen Ihnen sogar die Reinigungsmittel zur Verfügung – ist das nicht großzügig?“  
  
„Och, Boss…! Echt jetzt? Dann aber ohne Putzhandschuhe!“ feilschte Ronny enttäuscht.  
  
„Was? Bei diesen Fäkalien? Es wäre Körperverletzung, das zu verlangen!“   
Das wäre es wirklich – ich konnte das beurteilen!  
  
Der Boss überlegte einen Moment, studierte nochmals mein Handy und sagte dann: „Nein, da weiß ich was Besseres...   
Mit Putzhandschuhen, Kittelschürze und Kopftuch!“ Er holte ein unsägliches rosa Exemplar mit Blümchenmuster aus dem Schrank und grinste mich schadenfroh an. „Hilf ihm beim Anziehen, Ronny: Und dann kannst du ihn mit seinem eigenen Handy filmen und es an alle Nummern in seinem Telefonbuch schicken! Na, is‘ das was?“  
„Das is was, Boss!“ sagte der Junge zu meinem Entsetzen grimmig und nahm die Schürze entgegen.   
Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch lieber verprügeln lassen.   
Wenn ich mich jetzt, wo Ronnie seinen Griff gelockert hatte – losrisse…!  
  
Dann brummte es dumpf aus dem Waschbecken. Es war mein Vibrationsalarm.  
War das Molly?   
Oder Sherlock…?  
Der Typ im Smoking schien mir unschlüssig, was zu tun sei.  
Er griff nach meinem Handy und sah auf das Display.  
„Warte…“, murmelte er.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war mir, als hätte mich ein Rammbock in der Leibesmitte getroffen. Ich bekam keine Luft und ein dumpfer, lähmender Schmerz durchbohrte mich förmlich. Meine Beine gaben nach und vor meinen Augen zog sich ein grauer Nebel zusammen...  
Doch mein Herz ratterte panisch los, um mit diesem bedrohlichen Angriff fertig zu werden. Ich kann unmöglich sagen, ob ich lag, am Boden hockte, oder eher halb aufrecht, von meinen Peinigern gehalten, hing. Oder eher nur von einem – Ronny war wohl ausgerastet und hatte mich mit aller Kraft in den Bauch geboxt…  
  
Ich hörte „Tuxedos“ wütende Stimme, aber die Worte konnte ich nicht verstehen, mein Kreislauf kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Zusammenbruch an…  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, gelang es mir, Atem zu schöpfen, was den Schmerz aber noch mehr anschwellen ließ, er fuhr mir hinauf in die Brust…dann löschte er alles aus…  
  
  
  
  
LUFT!  
Ich brauche Luft!  
Meine Kehle ist zu! Ich kann nicht atmen!  
Es tut so weh! Ein harter, furchtbarer Schmerz in meinem Schlund – ist das ein Glottiskrampf? Es ist, als hätte jemand meinen Kehldeckel zugetackert!   
Komm schon! Du musst Luft holen!  
  
Beißendes Brennen strömt plötzlich durch meine Kehle – schlimmer als hätte ich Meerwasser eingeatmet!   
Jetzt krampft sich mein Zwerchfell zusammen, katapultiert die tödliche Flüssigkeit wieder nach draußen, von qualvollem Husten und Würgen geschüttelt, versuche ich, wieder zu Atem zu kommen – was machen die mit mir?! Auch die Schleimhäute in meiner Nase brennen…meine Augen…  
Ist das…Alkohol? Schnaps?    
  
„So, jetzt schnell raus mit ihm – Ronny, du kommst dann SOFORT in mein Büro!“  
  
Es drückt auf einmal an meinen Armen, Schwindel und Übelkeit werden übermächtig. Ich weiß nicht, wo oben und unten ist...  
  
Durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren dringt dumpf Musik mit heftigen Bässen.  
Johlen und Klatschen…  
  
„Iiih…!“  
„Man sollte halt sein…“  
„..Spaß gehabt!“  
„…braucht doch einen Arzt…!“  
„Achwas, bloß weg…!“  
  
Was wollen die?  
Ich verstehe es nicht.  
Ein Teil von mir hat panische Angst und ist völlig verwirrt…der andere möchte nur noch Frieden…  
  
  
Irgendwie werde ich abgebremst.  
Dieses Wackeln muss aufhören – mir ist so schlecht…!  
  
Dann ist es wieder, als würde an mir gezogen.  
  
Ein lauter kurzer Schlag wie ein Türenklappen.  
  
Es klingt, als würden da welche diskutieren…nur so dem Tonfall nach…  
Dann höre ich: „Schafftn um die Eck‘ in…“  
  
Ich versuche, meine Muskeln zu spannen, mich zu bewegen…irgendwie Widerstand zu leisten…  
Aussichtslos…  
  
„Halt still, sonst…!“  
  
Plötzlich Schwerelosigkeit, Schwindel – ich falle – dann ein heftiger Ruck – ich bin aufgeschlagen…  
  
Kalt…!  
Wie kann es denn jetzt so kalt sein…?  
  
Was ist das für ein Klappern…?  
  
…zumindest weiß ich jetzt, wo unten ist, denke ich noch, wirr.  
Wo ich bin, is‘ unten…!  
  
Und mit dieser philosophischen Erkenntnis verabschiedet sich mein Bewusstsein erneut aus diesem Jammertal…  
  


 

 

 

 

 

tbc


	287. Dumm gelaufen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das Kapitel vom 14. 5. Danach kam aber eine längere Pause. Ich war zwei Wochen mit einer Freundin in Edinburgh - dort hatte ich besseres zu tun, als zu schreiben...  
> ...okay, ich hab Notizen gemacht und einige alte Kapitel als Gutenachtgeschichten wieder gelesen...XD  
> Danach gab es natürlich liegengebliebene Arbeit zu erledigen - wie das eben so ist.

  
  
  
  
  
Die Schmerzen breiten sich erneut in meinem Bauch aus...  
  
Mir ist so elend, dass ich am liebsten gleich wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren möchte...  
  
Trotzdem wäre es wohl besser, ich behalte dieses Dinner bei mir – wenn ich mich in dieser Verfassung übergeben muss, kann mich das glatt umbringen...  
  
Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen, in stabile Seitenlage zu kommen...  
  
Unter meiner Handfläche kann ich Asphalt spüren...  
  
Ein Stöhnen entfährt mir, als meine Bauchmuskeln anspringen.  
  
"Stopp! Wag es bloß nicht!"  
  
"Das geht dich nix an, Schwester!"   
Die Stimme des Rausschmeißers.  
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!"  
  
Ich kenne diese weibliche Stimme nicht. Es ist jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht Molly.  
  
"Ich warte hier nur bei ihm, bis der Krankenwagen kommt."  
  
"Du wolltest ihm noch eins überziehen, weil er sich bewegt hat!" schnaubte sie empört.  
  
„Aber nein, wo denkst du hin?!“ Doch! Denn das klingt so übertrieben harmlos, dass es niemand glauben würde. Ein kleines Kind vielleicht – oder jemand mit einem gewissen Maß an Autismus…Allerdings glaube ich, dass sie sich in einem Punkt irrt: Das wäre heute der erste Schlag auf meinen Schädel…  
  
„Aber natürlich wolltest du das! Hab ich doch gesehen!“  
  
"Und du willst wohl Ärger, du Schlampe!"  
  
"Und du scheinst da was durcheinander zu bringen! Den Ärger wirst nämlich du kriegen!" Die Stimme ist noch schärfer geworden. Die lässt sich so leicht nicht einschüchtern.  
  
Es stinkt nach billigem Gin...mein Kragen ist nass.  
  
Ich kapiere es langsam: Sie haben mir vorhin die Nase zugehalten und mir diesen Fusel in den Rachen gekippt, damit sie so tun können, als hätte ich weit mehr gesoffen, als ich vertragen kann.  
  
…und sie haben mich wieder in mein Jackett gestopft. Alles, was ich bei mir gehabt habe, ist jetzt wohl in der linken Außentasche gelandet – ...das heißt, falls sie mir kein Geld geklaut haben, schließlich wollten sie hundert Pfund von mir…  
  
"Verzieh dich endlich, oder es setzt was!" knurrt die männliche Stimme.  
  
"Halt!" ruft eine Stimme gellend. Sie klingt verzerrt, forciert...von weiter weg.  
  
Wieder so ein Klappern – es klingt anders als das vorhin, aber jetzt begreife ich, dass es Schritte sind – in Damenschuhen – Absätze...  
  
"Sie lassen von beiden die Finger! Mir ist klar, was Sie vorhaben!"  
  
Oh, diesmal ist es Molly!  
  
"Aber, Miss, ich bitte Sie: Er ist sturzbesoffen und wir warten auf den Krankenwagen."  
  
"Schön! Nett von Ihnen! Aber ich kann das jetzt übernehmen! Danke! Gehen Sie einfach!" faucht Molly, indem sie bei wirklich jedem Satzzeichen Luft holt, abgehackt. Sie klingt sehr aufgebracht und zittert wahrscheinlich vor Aufregung.  
  
"Schon gut! Tun Sie sich das doch nicht an, Miss, ich mach das schon, wir haben jede Woche ein paar von der Sorte, für mich ist das normal. Ist okay – aber wäre doch schade, er würde auf Ihr hübsches Kleid reiern...", argumentiert der Kerl scheißfreundlich.  
  
"Noch vor zehn Minuten war er nicht mal beschwipst!" protestierte Molly. "Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?!"  
  
"Ihm eine Abreibung verpasst und ihm Schnaps in den Hals geschüttet!" erklärte die andere in bitterem Ton. "Und falls wir so leichtgläubig wären, zu gehen, würde er den Paramedics erzählen, dass Ihr Freund die Straße entlanggetorkelt kam und genau hier umgekippt ist!"  
  
"Was?! Das ist Unsinn! Er ist mit mir hier! Wir waren zuerst bei Andrew Edmunds und dann hier im Freedom! Und er hat sich NICHT! BETRUNKEN!" schimpfte Molly schrill. "Ich werde das bezeugen! Das ist gefährliche Körperverletzung!" schrie sie beinahe triumphierend.  
  
"Verpiss dich, Kleine, oder ich geb dir gleich Körperverletzung!" Der Rausschmeißer verlor die Geduld!  
  
Ich musste irgendwas tun!  
  
Aber ich krachte bloß mit einem gequälten Ächzen zurück auf den Boden, als ich mich instinktiv hochzustemmen versuchte. Gleichzeitig erscholl über mir:  
  
„NICHT!“ – „Lass das, du Arsch!!“  
  
Mollys Stimme, entsetzt und spitz, beinahe kieksend – die andere war jetzt ein derbes Brüllen.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los, Ladies...? Sie sollten diese hässliche Aufgabe wirklich uns überlassen."  
  
Der Türsteher. Ich bin sicher. Dieser gönnerhafte Ton ist allerdings neu.  
  
"Sie! Sie haben uns doch grade fast nicht reinlassen wollen! Sie wissen, dass wir zusammen waren!" rief Molly. „Und dass er so gut wie nüchtern war!“  
  
"Was? Mit dem da? Sie? Bullshit! – Ma'am, der spielt doch gar nicht in Ihrer Liga...!" Man konnte das breite Grinsen buchstäblich hören!  
  
"Sparen Sie sich Ihre fragwürdigen Komplimente, Sie – Sie – Lügenmaul, Sie widerliches!" gab Molly kontra.  
  
"Meine Damen! Wir ersuchen Sie jetzt dringend zu gehen!" Dies kam nun wieder vom Rausschmeißer. Es klang überaus scharf und unerbittlich.  
  
"Sonst – was?" ereiferte sich die Unbekannte fast kampflustig.  
  
"Sonst wird das hier richtig unschön!"  
  
„Unschön? Ach, sieh mal einer an! – Jungs, habt ihr das gehört – er denkt, im Augenblick wäre es schön…!“ spöttelte eine dritte Frauenstimme. Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor.   
  
  
Irgendwas hatte sich schlagartig geändert!  
  
Ich hätte nicht sagen können, was es war – aber es ließ sich förmlich mit Händen greifen!  
  
„Ja, du hast recht, das ist ulkig!“ stimmte ein neuer Mann zu.  
  
„Manchmal komisch, solche…, erm, Fehleinschätzungen, nicht…?“ äußerte ein weiterer in übertrieben grüblerischem Ton.  
  
Das war es also: Neue Mitspieler auf unserer Seite.  
Dann war es still…. Fast zwei volle Sekunden lang.  
  
„Okay. Wenn ihr jetzt abzieht, verraten wir euch nicht. Aber wenn ihr Stress macht – dann ist diese Vereinbarung Makulatur! Ist? Das? Klar?  
  
Und die Lady hier hat sicher überhaupt keine Probleme damit, die Polizei zu rufen. Sie kennt einige Inspektoren von Scotland Yard persönlich!“  
  
Da tauchte ein Bild zu der Stimme in meinem noch halb benebelten Gehirn auf…oh, dazu passten auch die beiden neuen Männerstimmen – klar: Melissa! Die große Blondine, die ich kennenlernte, als wir nach dem Golem suchten! Später hatte sie sich dann mit diesen beiden Kumpels zusammengetan, als der Golem und seine Freundin Jagd auf Sherlocks Netzwerk gemacht hatte. Der wohl furchtbarste Fall, den wir bisher gehabt hatten!  
  
Ein verlegenes Räuspern. „…klar…“  
  
Das kam jetzt so kleinlaut heraus, dass mich nur die Richtung, aus der das kam, darauf schließen ließ, dass es der Türsteher sein musste – das Timbre selbst war nicht wiederzuerkennen.  
  
„Sagt eurem Boss, dass diese Scheiße nicht allein sein Problem ist! Er hat kein Recht, alleine damit fertig zu werden, während es andere kaputt macht! Damit isses nich getan!“ Die Unbekannte hatte jetzt einen schnodderigen, fast ordinären Ton am Hals.  
  
Hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn diese Rede mindestens ein erhobener Mittelfinger begleitet hätte.  
  
Schritte entfernten sich. Kein Stöckeln dieses Mal… –  
  
  
„So, und Sie hörn jetzt bitte auf zu filmen und gehen weiter! Schönen Abend noch!“ sagte die Unbekannte.  
  
Dann rasches Klappern, das schnell näher kam und neben mir stoppte.  
  
„John? Kannst du mich hören?“ Molly, sie berührte scheu meinen Arm.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, dachte ich. Wir haben ihr nun wirklich schon genug Stress gemacht heute Abend!  
  
Ich zwang mich also, die Augen zu öffnen und zu ihr hochzulächeln.  
  
„Keine Sorge…, bin noch weit davon entfernt, auf einem deiner Tische zu landen“, krächzte ich.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?“ Sie war neben mir in die Hocke gegangen und sah bedauernd aber auch etwas ratlos auf mich hinunter.  
  
„Naja, sie dachten, ich hätte diese Sauerei gemacht oder würde zumindest dazugehören…“  
  
„Was? Wieso? – Und eigentlich meinte ich, was sie mit dir angestellt haben – bist du verletzt?“  
  
„Einer hat mir wohl in dem Bauch geboxt – hab es nicht kommen sehen…“, gab ich Auskunft, während mir auffiel, dass ich Molly zwar erzählt hatte, was mir am Mittag in der Patisserie zugestoßen war – aber nicht weshalb!  
  
Molly suchte am Handgelenk nach meinem Puls. „Haben sie dich auch auf den Kopf geschlagen?“  
  
„Nein – soweit ich weiß, nicht…es war auch nicht nötig…aber die Theorie mit dem Schnaps stimmt…“, gab ich zu.  
  
„Ja, gehen Sie jetzt bitte – es gibt nichts zu sehen, hier!“ fauchte die Unbekannte im Hintergrund.  
  
„Nichts? Das nennen Sie nichts? Das war überaus interessant!“ Eine merkwürdig weiche, sonore Männerstimme… „Danke, Madam, für dieses beindruckende kleine Schauspiel, erlauben Sie mir – “  
  
„Verpiss dich!“  
  
„Ah, diese Energie! Dieses Feuer! – Haben Sie schon mal eine Karriere beim Film in Erwägung gezogen?“  
  
Ach, du liebe Zeit, natürlich, das ist Miller! Scheiße, kann es denn noch peinlicher werden?!  
  
Um nicht die Beine anziehen zu müssen, krümmte ich meinen Oberkörper stärker nach vorne, so dass ich mich zu einer halbsitzenden Position hochstemmen könnte, ohne meine Bauchmuskeln allzu sehr strapazieren zu müssen. Zumindest war das der Plan.  
  
„Liegenbleiben!“ kommandierte Molly. „Stumpfes Bauchtrauma, das kann lebensgefährlich sein, das musst du doch wissen!“  
  
„Es ist sicher halb so wild…! Ich meine, eigentlich hast du ja recht, Frau Doktor!“  
  
„Aber sicher habe ich recht!“  
  
Sie versuchte wohl, Sherlock zu imitieren.  
  
„Okay…, aber ich kann denen nicht sagen, wie es wirklich war – das würde Sherlocks Ermittlungen behindern…“  
  
„Echt jetzt?“ schnappte sie.  
  
Ich drehte den Kopf, um die anderen ins Blickfeld zu kriegen und mich zu bedanken.  
  
„Hi, Melissa, …Jungs…, wie geht’s denn so, alles klar…?“  
  
„Bei uns schon!“ sagte sie ein wenig spöttisch aber auch bedauernd.  
  
„Und…vielen Dank, ...auch Ihnen,…Lady…“ Blinzelnd sah ich an den langen Beinen aufwärts, meine Sicht war noch leicht getrübt und es war natürlich inzwischen dunkel.  
  
Die Unbekannte war so aufgetakelt, dass ich für einen Moment doch noch in Erwägung zog, dass es sich um eine Dragqueen handeln könnte – aber es war wohl tatsächlich eine Dame vom horizontalen Gewerbe. Sie trug goldene Schuhe mit Plateausohlen und Leggings mit Leomuster und irgendeine schwarze Jacke... Das Haar war eine wilde, gesträhnte Mähne aus Blond und Schwarz.  
  
„Schon gut, Johnny. Man nennt mich Tigerlily. Sherlock hat mich alarmiert, weil ich hier um die Ecke mein kleines Studio hab, du verstehst? Sag ihm, ich berechne ihm 50 – wegen der Gefahrenzulage.“ Sie wandte sich an Molly: „Also vorausgesetzt, Sie fahren mit ihm mit – weil, ich hab nämlich um Elf wieder einen Kunden.“  
  
„Molly, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, ich kann mich selbst mit meinen Kollegen verständigen – wirklich! Aber versprich mir, ein Taxi zu nehmen, ja?“  
  
Ich tastete unterdessen nach meinem Nokia, um mich bei Sherlock zu melden.  
  
Inzwischen erklang auf einmal etwas dumpf und gleichzeitig blechern der Klassiker „Je t’aime“ – Es war Tigerlilys Handy, sie würgte das laszive Gesäusel ab und motzte: „Ja doch, geh aus der Leitung, Sherlock! Er ist einigermaßen okay, wir warten auf den Krankenwagen und im Übrigen hat er grade sein Handy rausgeholt – ach, und bei diesen Kerlen muss ich dir 50 berechnen, darauf muss ich leider bestehen – sonst gerne wieder…!“  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als zuzuhören.  
  
Mein Handy war nach wie vor an. Nur dass ich inzwischen insgesamt drei Textnachrichten bekommen hatte:  
  
22: 14: Sofort raus da! SH  
  
22: 17 John? Bestätigen! SH  
  
22: 21 Ich schicke jemanden, ich hoffe, sie lassen sie rein. Ich habe versucht, Molly anzurufen! Wieso, um Gottes willen, macht ihr denn beide eure Telefone aus?! MELDE DICH!  
  
Oh, Gott, armer Kerl! dachte ich. Das muss ihn ja doch ganz schön aus der Fassung gebracht haben. Er hat sogar seine Initialen vergessen!  
  
Oder sorgte er sich bloß um seine Ermittlungen?  
  
Ich antwortete:  
Sorry. Halb so wild. Fahre aber doch ins KH, melde mich wieder. Seid vorsichtig!  
  
Als ich gerade auf "Senden" gedrückt hatte, erschien eine schlanke Hand mit langen, spitzen goldenen Nägeln in meinem Blickfeld. Sie hielt eine schwarze Visitenarte, an einer Ecke mit Leomuster, in der Mitte prangte ein goldener Schriftzug „Tigerlily“, darunter eine Handynummer…das Kleingedruckte sollte wohl über ihre…Produktpalette Aufschluss geben…, ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, das bei diesem mangelnden Licht entziffern zu wollen.  
  
„Hier, Süßer…, falls du mal Entspannung suchst…von deinem harten Job…“ Sie sprach nun mit so einer flexiblen, leicht rauchig-rauen Stimme, ein wenig gedehnt und in vertraulich-anzüglichem Ton...  
  
„Ähm…, danke…!“ krächzte ich hilflos, „…vielleicht geraten wir ja zufällig wiedermal in dieser Gegend in Schwierigkeiten…“  
  
Da klingelte auch schon mein Handy. Es war Sherlock und dieses Mal wollte er mich sprechen. Das konnte ich ihm wohl nicht abschlagen, auch wenn es mir unangenehm war, dass alle zuhören konnten.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock...“  
  
„John…“, ächzte er, für einen Moment unfähig, sich zu verstellen. „Wie schlimm ist es?“  
  
„Es ist nichts! – also wahrscheinlich – nur zur Sicherheit. Bei euch was Neues?“  
  
„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Untertreibst du auch nicht wieder?“  
  
„Nein, tu‘ ich nicht!“ versicherte ich.  
  
„Ich müsste jetzt wirklich bis zum Ladenschluss bleiben – falls die doch noch aufkreuzen…“  
  
„Ja, klar, schon gut – halt die Stellung, ich komm zurecht, wirklich! Und seid vorsichtig, versprich mir das!“  
  
„Versprochen…“ Er klang immer noch ein wenig gehetzt.  
  
„Wirst du da übernachten?“  
  
„Ja. Denkst du, sie werden dich erstmal dort behalten wollen?“  
  
„Kann sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
  
„Na, gut…  
Ehm…dann gute Nacht…“  
  
„Dir auch ja…“  
  
Ich legte auf und sah entschuldigend zu den anderen hoch. Irgendwas in Tigerlilys Blick schien mir jetzt ganz anders und neu – aber vielleicht war ich auch einfach ein bisschen durcheinander, wäre ja nicht verwunderlich.  
  
„Gut! Ihr kommt ja dann ohne mich klar – ich geh dann jetz‘…, muss für meinen nächsten Kunden noch in dieses alberne Hausmädchen-Kostüm – er hat mich als Magenta gebucht, dieser langweilige Spießer! –  
Magenta!?! Das Stubenmädchen aus der Rocky Horror Show!“ erklärte sie mir, als sie sah, dass ich damit nichts anfangen konnte.  
  
„Oh, die – richtig – hab mir den Namen nicht gemerkt…“  
  
„Jaja, die Männer,…meist merken sie sich nicht mal den Namen, nicht…?“ gab sie übertrieben tiefsinnig zu bedenken, während sie sich zu den anderen umwandte.   
„Aber vielleicht nur die Namen der Damen…“, setzte sie in einem albernen Singsang hinzu.  
  
„Was…?“  murmelte ich.  
  
Oh.  
Nicht schon wieder…  
  
Aber Tigerlily war schon bestimmt zehn Yards weg und ich wollte jetzt nicht laut widersprechen – nicht hier…  
Und dann hörte ich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, dass sich ein Krankenwagen mit eingeschalteter Sirene näherte.  
  
Ich überlegte, Molly erneut darum zu bitten, sich ein Taxi zu nehmen. Aber was war, bis sie eines gefunden hatte oder das gerufene kam? Ich hätte sie natürlich Melissa und ihren Kumpels anvertrauen können, das wäre auch bestimmt sicher gewesen – aber sollte ich ihr das zumuten?  
  
Besser, ich schickte sie weg, wenn wir die Notaufnahme erreicht hätten. Dort würde es sicherer sein. Es passiert zwar immer mal wieder, dass dort Patienten aggressiv werden, aber dort gibt es ja auch Sicherheitskräfte neben dem medizinischen Personal…es ist so viel Betrieb in so einer Notaufnahme…  
  
Also sagte ich nichts außer: „Danke, Molly…und es tut mir leid, dass du so…einen blöden Abend hattest…“  
  
„Haach, naja…er war zumindest nicht langweilig…hatte eh nichts vor…“, gestand sie schulternzuckend und lächelte schüchtern.  
  
Ich lächelte zurück. Dann steckte ich das Handy zusammen mit der Visitenkarte in die Innentasche meines Jacketts, ebenso die Brieftasche und den Kamm. Die Bonbons und Münzen verteilte ich in den Hosentaschen, der Rest konnte in den Außentaschen bleiben – so war es schon besser.  
  
Wo die Karte von diesem Architekten war, war mir nun auch schon egal.  
  
„In was für einer schäbigen Gasse haben die mich denn hier abgeladen?“ erkundigte ich mich, um die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
  
„Na, das ist das dünne Ende der Bourchier Street!“ informierte mich der eine von Melissas Kollegen.  
  
„Von der anderen Seite ist es verkehrstechnisch eine Sackgasse – ab der Hälfte ist es nur eine Passage“, präzisierte Melissa selbst.  
  
„Oh, ja, das klingt doch so richtig sinnvoll und gut durchdacht“, spöttelte ich. „…der Dead end-Killer, weißt du noch…?“ erinnerte ich Molly.  
  
„Schien mir damals ein guter Spitzname zu sein.“  
  
„Ja, sah wirklich danach aus. Da hatte er halt die Galgenstricke noch nicht…“  
  
  
„Einfach weitergehen, hier gibt’s nichts zu sehen. Bloß ein Pärchen, das ein Mondschein-Picknick macht!“ hörten wir im Hintergrund der anderen von Melissas Kumpels.  
  
  
Kichern war keine gute Idee, grade. Ich versuchte, zu überspielen, wie schmerzhaft es war, und schnappte mit winzig kleinen Atemzügen unauffällig nach Luft.  
  
„Nnnur ohne Mond…!“ würgte ich hervor und bemühte mich, zu grinsen. „Ist Neumond, weißt du…“  
  
Molly sah mich besorgt an.  
  
„Kann so schlimm nicht sein. Wenn ich ernsthafte innere Verletzungen hätte, wäre mein Kreislauf nicht so stabil…, es geht schon…“, beruhigte ich sie.  
  
„Tja, weißt du…, normal muss ich mir ja um meine Patienten keine Gedanken machen, die sind ja alle schon tot.  
…sorry…“  
  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß…“, grinste ich.  
  
  
Die Sirene wurde immer lauter. Inzwischen war der Krach groß genug, um eine Entschuldigung dafür abzugeben, die Unterhaltung einzustellen – und das war mir ganz recht.  
  
  
„Dann bis die Tage!“ sagte Melissa noch in den Lärm hinein und die drei verkrümelten sich, noch ehe die Ambulanz uns erreichte.  
  
  
Das gelb-grün-gemusterte Vehikel hielt direkt neben uns, die Sirene verstummte – was eine Wohltat für die Ohren war – jemand sprang auf der Beifahrerseite raus und eilte zu uns, während der Rest der Crew die Hecktüren öffnete.  
  
  
„Hallo, was haben wir – Liegenbleiben erstmal!“  
  
„Ja, schon gut – ich bin selbst Arzt. Also, es ist ein stumpfes Bauchtrauma, aber es kann so schlimm nicht sein – “  
  
Wie ich das hasse!  
Sie ließen mich nicht ausreden, sie schenkten meiner Diagnose kein Gehör – ich war sozusagen, entmündigt, degradiert und bekam quasi vorübergehend meine Approbation entzogen. Trotzdem fragten sie mir Löcher in den Bauch – was ich irgendwie auch wieder inkonsequent fand, wenn sie mir ja doch nicht abkauften, dass eine Touristin, die ich angesprochen hatte, mich wohl irgendwie missverstanden hätte und mir ihren Gin ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, worauf hin irgendein Kerl sich dazu berufen gefühlt hatte, mir in den Bauch zu boxen. Das sei eigentlich schon alles. Dass ich bloß einen Rusty Nail, einen Scotch und einen trockenen Martini gehabt hatte – also seit kurz vor acht bloß pro Stunde einen Drink – wollten sie mir angesichts der Gin-Duftwolke auch nicht glauben. Molly sagte dazu gar nichts – was mir recht war, denn ich hatte ihr ja bereits erklärt, dass ich nicht würde zugeben können, was wirklich vorgefallen war.  
  
Als der Kollege meinen Bauch abtastete, hätte ich schreien können, aber ich verkniff es mir – danach fühlte ich mich aber ziemlich fertig.  
  
Ich wurde also auf das Spineboard geschnallt und in den Wagen gewuchtet, Molly kletterte hinterher.  
  
  
Ich war genervt, aber ich wusste: wenn ich jetzt anfange zu quengeln, mache ich es nur schlimmer, also bezähmte ich mich. Wenigstens fuhren wir ohne Sirene. Aber mir wurde etwas übel während der Fahrt. Ich versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen und hoffte, dass ich es irgendwie durchhalten würde, ohne mich übergeben zu müssen.  
  
Soweit ich mitbekommen hatte, karrten sie uns ins University College, was zu dieser Zeit innerhalb von zehn Minuten zu erreichen sein sollte. Es MUSSTE doch zu schaffen sein, zehn Minuten zu überstehen...!  
  
  
Als wir angekommen waren, wurde ich hastig auf eine Rolltrage verfrachtet und in die Notaufnahme gekarrt. Dort war jede Menge los.  
  
„Das kann jetzt dauern“, sagte ich zu Molly, als man uns dort quasi stehen gelassen hatte, natürlich nicht, ohne meine Ablieferung zu dokumentieren und einen kurzen Bericht über die Erstversorgung abzugeben, „fahr doch schon nachhause – du musst dir wirklich nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen.“  
  
„Meinst du wirklich?“ fragte sie unschlüssig. „Ich würde gerne sicher sein, dass alles soweit in Ordnung ist – oder zumindest bleiben, bis sie dich wirklich zum Ultraschall bringen – nachher liegst du hier noch Stunden rum und keiner kriegt mit, wenn es dir schlechter geht…“  
  
„Nun dramatisier das mal nicht. Wirklich. Aber klingel kurz durch, wenn du zuhause angekommen bist.“  
  
„Du wirst das Handy ausmachen müssen – wie erfahre ich dann, wie es dir geht?“  
  
„Ich werde schon irgendwann Gelegenheit haben, dir kurz zu texten. Außerdem, wirklich – es kann nicht schlimm sein!“  
  
„Also…, ich muss jetzt jedenfalls wirklich mal wohin…“ Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Toilette und prompt wurde ich wenige Minuten später woandershin gerollt. Mein Kreislauf wurde durchgecheckt und ich bekam eine Infusion – aber auf den Ultraschall würde ich noch warten müssen.  
  
  
Ich war inzwischen todmüde, hätte mich am liebsten unter einer Decke verkrochen oder einfach gebrüllt: Macht endlich das Licht aus, ich will schlafen! – aber das war natürlich Quatsch und diesen Humor hätten sie nicht verstanden, damit hätte ich mich nur in massive Schwierigkeiten gebracht.  
  
Mir war kalt.  
  
Schicksalergeben schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, mich wenigstens etwas auszuruhen.  
  
  
  
  
„John! John, wach auf!“  
  
Molly. Sie hatte mich also wiedergefunden – nun rüttelte sie an meiner Schulter und schrie mir ins Ohr.  
  
„Sei doch leise, ich bin ja wach!“ maulte ich.  
  
„Oh…, eh, entschuldige, ich wusste nicht…“, stammelte sie.  
  
„Okay…“, behauptete ich in ziemlich unwirschem Ton – und war reichlich unzufrieden mit mir, dass ich jetzt so ein Ekel sein konnte, sie einfach nur los sein zu wollen.   
Was war los mit mir?  
  
„Starke Schmerzen, hm?“ vermutete sie.  
  
Nein. Hauptsächlich miese Laune! dachte ich, sagte aber nichts dergleichen.  
  
„Molly…, es ist alles okay, fahr doch schon, du musst doch sicher morgen arbeiten…“  
  
  
Es half nichts, sie blieb, bis mich wirklich jemand zum Ultraschall abholte. Dann verabschiedete sie sich tatsächlich.   
  
Als ich sie den Korridor hinuntergehen sah, dachte ich noch: Nun, es war längst nicht so schlimm wie das erste Date mit Sarah.  
  
Aber vor allem war es kein Date.  
  
  
Der Ultraschall ergab, dass abgesehen von ein paar Hämatomen, alles in Ordnung war, keine Risse, kein freies Blut oder gar ausgetretener Darm- oder Mageninhalt. Der Kollege erklärte mir alles haarklein, obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich Arzt sei und dazu übergegangen war, selbst mit Fachausdrücken um mich zu werfen. Außerdem wurde ich nochmals zu den Umständen befragt, die zu der Verletzung geführt hätten. Und natürlich beharrte ich darauf, dass es sich bloß um ein lächerliches Missverständnis gehandelt habe und ich daher keine Anzeige erstatten wolle.  
  
So weit stimmte das ja auch irgendwie…Aber natürlich wollten sie mich zur Sicherheit doch noch den Rest der Nacht dabehalten.  
  
Das war mir jetzt auch schon egal, wenn ich nur endlich in Ruhe gelassen wurde!  
  
Inzwischen steckte ich in einem Krankenhaushemdchen und mein Zeug in einer Plastiktüte. Ich erbettelte mir nochmal kurz mein Handy.  
  
00: 32 MoH: @home. Gute Besserung!   
hatte Molly inzwischen geschrieben.  
  
Alles okay, komme sicher morgen raus. Danke. Schlaf gut!“ schrieb ich und hoffte, dass sie letzteres längst tat und ihr Handy bereits aus hatte.  
  
Immerhin hatte ich nach dem Ultraschall in ein richtiges Krankenhausbett umziehen können. Endlich eine wärmende Decke! Außerdem bekam ich ein Analgetikum gespritzt.  
  
Ich wurde dann in einen Aufzug und eine kurze Fahrt später wieder hinausgerollt und dann auf einem Flur abgestellt.  
  
Inzwischen störte mich auch das Licht kaum noch.  
  
  
  
  
Ein plötzlicher Ruck riss mich aus dem Dämmerschlaf. Ich war wohl gerade erst vor höchstens ein paar Minuten eingenickt – und ausgerechnet jetzt hatten sie einen Platz für mich gefunden.  
  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet. In einem dunklen Raum wurde Licht gemacht.  
  
„He, was soll das! – Das ist eine Frechheit! Ich habe extra bezahlt, um alleine auf dem Zimmer zu sein…!“ beschwerte sich der aus dem Schlaf gerissene Patient polternd.  
  
Oh, toll! dachte ich, so einen Privilegierten! Genau das, was mir jetzt noch gefehlt hat!  
…du mich auch!  
  
„Das wissen wir, Sir. Es ist ja nur für den Rest der Nacht…“ Doch die Schwester hatte mit ihrer Beschwichtigungstaktik keinen Erfolg, der feine Herr blieb hart. Auch die Argumente und Bitten, doch etwas leiser zu reden, gingen komplett nach hinten los, riefen dann noch die Stationsschwester und einen Arzt auf den Plan, die ich gleich mit: „Die Schwester kann nichts dafür!“ empfing.  
  
Der Patient zeterte wieder los, die Schwester begann zu weinen und flüchtete…  
  
„Nun fahrn Sie mich schon zurück auf den Flur, verdammt! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!“ stöhnte ich schließlich völlig entnervt vom Gebrüll dieses Snobs.  
  
  
Zwei Minuten später stand ich wieder draußen auf dem Gang. Es war nicht richtig dunkel und jeden Moment konnte irgendein Patient klingeln, ich fühlte mich erschöpft und etwas zittrig, aber das waren wohl jetzt die Nerven…ich brauchte endlich etwas Ruhe!  
  
Schließlich zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wackeln.  
  
„John? John, wach auf! Bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
Was?!  
  
Dieses Flüstern klang doch eindeutig nach Sherlock.  
  
Verwirrt griff ich nach der Quelle des Schüttelns und erwischte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Erst dann hob ich den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Über mich gebeugt stand ein Weißkittel, gespenstisch von einem kalten Leselicht an der Wand über mir erleuchtet – irgendwann hatten sie mich wohl doch wieder in ein Zimmer gebracht.  
  
Der Weißkittel zog sich mit einem Ächzen den Mundschutz runter.  
  
Also doch.  
  
„John…“  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?“ nuschelte ich und fuhr mir mit der freien Hand durchs Gesicht.  
  
„Nach dir sehen! - ging nicht früher – wie geht’s dir?“ Er ließ sich jetzt auf der Bettkante nieder und wirkte abgekämpft.  
  
„Ich bin okay. Bei dir alles gut?“  
  
„Nein!“ stöhnte er.  
  
„Was?! Was ist passiert?!“ rief ich alarmiert und verwirrt.  
  
„NICHTS! Das ist es ja! Die haben sich gestern Abend nicht mehr gemuckst! Und das ist wahrscheinlich deine Schuld! Wieso bist du nicht einfach nach dem Dinner wieder zurückgekommen!?“ meuterte er.  
  
„Wieso soll das jetzt meine Schuld sein? Und überhaupt! Du wolltest doch, dass ich als Schnüffler auffalle!“ fauchte ich zurück.  
  
„Schon, aber jetzt war viel zu ungewiss, ob nicht doch die Polizei eingeschaltet wird!“ knurrte Sherlock ärgerlich.  
  
„Na, super!“ motzte ich. „Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, mich bei dir wegen deiner Rettungstruppe zu bedanken – aber das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder! Und überhaupt! Du wirst nie wieder Molly – oder sonst wen von unseren Bekannten hinzuziehen, ohne das vorher mit mir abzusprechen!“ schimpfte ich.  
  
  
Nur eine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit, das Nachlassen des Analgetikums, das mir nicht bewusst gewesen war – und plötzlich holte mich der Schmerz ganz unvermutet ein.  
  
Ich konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„John!“ Sherlock sah mich entsetzt an – dann langte er nach der Klingel.  
  
„Lass das bloß bleiben!“ versetzte ich barsch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung! Und jetzt geh! – Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen!“  
  
  
Er war erstarrt. Es dauerte dann noch fast eine ganze Sekunde, bis er den halb ausgestreckten Arm wieder einholte.  
  
Er räusperte sich leise – etwas, das wirklich selten vorkam. „Gut…, dann…“  
  
Er erhob sich..., blieb stehen…  
„Ehm…, du…kannst dich ja…mal melden…“, schlug er vor. Es klang beinahe hilflos.  
  
Er wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
Ach, zur Hölle!  
…so konnte ich ihn doch jetzt auch nicht gehen lassen…!  
  
„Sherlock…?“  
  
Ich hörte, dass er stehen blieb.  
„Gehst du jetzt wieder zurück oder nachhause…?“  
  
„Zurück zu Angelo...“, antwortete er leise.  
  
„Okay. Pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
  
Ein leises Seufzen.  
  
„Ja. Klar.  
Schlaf gut, John…“, murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
  
  
Als er sachte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass es draußen bereits zu dämmern begann.  
  
„Oh, Mann, das ist wirklich ein bescheuerter Fall…“, murmelte ich.  
  
Und wieso war jetzt ich alleine auf einem Zimmer?  
Mycroft, vielleicht?  
  
…nun, es ist dieses Mal wenigstens keine Zelle – also sollte ich wohl nicht so übellaunig sein, sagte ich mir.  
  
Aber zufriedener machte mich das auch nicht wirklich.  
  
  
  
Nach einigen Minuten machte ich die Augen wieder auf...  
  
...wo ist mein Zeug...?  
  
  
Ich sichtete den Plastikbeutel auf einem Stuhl etwa zwei Yards entfernt.  
  
Das ist wirklich nicht ratsam...! dachte ich, trotzdem rollte ich mich herum und stemmte mich hoch...wartete einen Moment, dann rutschte ich weiter nach vorne, bis ich endlich mit den Zehen und Ballen den Boden berührte. Vorsichtig stellte ich mich auf die Füße, tapste in kurzen Schritten, wie ein halbblinder Tattergreis zu diesem Stuhl und fuschelte mein Handy aus Tüte und Jackett...  
  
Dann schleppte ich mich zurück in mein Bett.  
  
  
Hey, schrieb ich...  
  
..., Sherlock.  
  
sorry, ich bin schlecht gelaunt.  
  
  
...boah, ist das schwierig...!  
  
Ich überlegte, diese Zeile wieder zu löschen..., oder vielleicht sollte ich es ganz lassen...  
  
  
Hey, Sherlock. Sorry, ich bin schlecht gelaunt.  
  
...  
  
Wirklich nett von dir, persönlich herzukommen...  
  
  
  
Ich brauchte so lange mit meinen Überlegungen, dass das Display inzwischen erlosch - natürlich holte ich es gleich wieder aus dem Schlaf.  
  
Hey, Sherlock. Sorry, ich bin schlecht gelaunt. Wirklich nett von dir, persönlich herzukommen...  
  
  
Ich wollte nichts zum Thema Molly sagen. Das eben war im Grunde schon zu viel gewesen. Das war ihre Sache.  
  
Also...  
  
  
  
Ich war nahe daran, es aufzugeben.  
  
  
  
Hey, Sherlock. Sorry, ich bin schlecht gelaunt.  
  
...Also, nimm's bitte nicht persönlich!  
  
...  
  
Wird er sich an der Wortwiederholung stören?  
  
...Okay...  
  
Wirklich nett von dir, selber herzukommen, um nach mir zu sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, konzentrier dich auf den Fall, ist okay.  
  
Geh kein Risiko ein, ja?  
  
Ich mach das Handy jetzt aus. Melde mich wieder.  
  
Bis dann!  
  
  
  
  
  
Natürlich bekam ich nicht mehr viel Schlaf. Zwar ließ mich die Nachtschwester unbehelligt, aber ich hörte sie natürlich, wie sie von Zimmer zu Zimmer ging, um die Patienten zu waschen und die Bettwäsche zu richten oder gar zu wechseln, damit sollte sie bis um sechs fertig sein, wenn die Frühschicht zur Übergabe kam.  
  
Kurz vor sieben bekam ich dann mein Frühstück – nicht,  
  
…weil gleich darauf eine weitere, schon etwas ältere Schwester erschien und die Kollegin aufhielt.  
  
Sie knurrte der Jüngeren irgendwas mit „akutes Abdomen“ ins Ohr.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Schwester. Ich werde mich dann auch so bald als möglich entlassen“, erklärte ich betont ruhig.  
  
  
Darauf zogen die beiden wieder ab.  
  
Mit dem Frühstück.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	288. Der flüchtende Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das Kap vom 24.6. ...

 

 

   
  
  
Ich wartete.  
  
Dann beschloss ich, dass ich das nicht nötig hatte. Ich raffte mich auf und schleppte mich noch ein wenig gekrümmt in die Nasszelle, ein – wie zu erwarten – ziemlich kleiner Raum mit Toilette, Waschbecken und barrierefreier Dusche, komplett weiß  und bis zur Höhe von fünf Fuß gefliest. Als erstes steuerte ich die Toilette an. Nachdem dieser Tagesordnungspunkt erledigt war, klappte ich sie zu und setzte mich auf den Klodeckel, denn ein bisschen wacklig fühlte ich mich jetzt doch noch.  
Aber wie auch immer! Ich wollte vor allen Dingen hier raus!  
An einer Infusion hing ich jetzt zwar schon seit Stunden nicht mehr, aber natürlich hatte man mir vorsichtshalber noch den Zugang gelassen, Selbstverständlich würde ich nicht auf eine Schwester warten, sondern zog mir gleich selber die Braunüle aus dem Arm und presste Toilettenpapier auf die Wunde – was mich sofort an Sauerei vom Vorabend erinnerte.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Blutung endlich gestillt war. Vielleicht etwas zu viel Heparin. Oder vielleicht drückte ich nicht fest genug, ich war doch noch ziemlich schlapp.  
Mechanisch knibbelte ich auch noch Pflaster von meinem Kopf und meiner Hand.   
Währenddessen versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, ob im Zimmer irgendwo eine Thermoskanne und eine Tasse gestanden hatte – aber selbst wenn, dann hätte ich doch nicht beurteilen können, ob noch Tee da war. Also, beschloss ich, meinen Durst unter Zuhilfenahme des Zahnputzglases mit Leitungswasser zu stillen; doch schon nach ein paar Schluck gab ich auf.  
  
Vorsicht. Auch wenn mein Kreislauf trotz der Infusion noch ein gewisses Volumen hätte vertragen können: Mein angeschlagener Magen sah das womöglich ganz anders! Da musste ich mit mehr Geduld rangehen.   
Ich entledigte mich des Pflegehemds, riss eine Packung mit einem Einmalwaschlappen auf, wusch mich aber nur notdürftig am Waschbecken, denn dort konnte ich mich besser abstützen als in der Dusche – zumindest bildete ich mir das gerade ein…  
  
Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, dass mein Blick dabei in den Spiegel fiel…  
Scheiße, ich sehe aus wie ein Zombie!  
Okay, ein noch gut erhaltener Zombie.   
Mein Gesicht war bleich in die Lippen, Augen und Nase noch immer etwas gequollen und leicht gerötet – nur dass jetzt noch der Gin eine Mitschuld daran trug. Die Beule von Donnerstagnacht schillerte inzwischen dunkelblau, als wolle sie meine Augenringe in den Schatten stellen, außerdem hatten sich Schürfwunden dazugesellt, wo letzte Nacht der Asphalt dieser Gasse seitlich an meiner Stirn entlanggeschrammt war  oder umgekehrt – wie man’s nimmt… egal.   
Als ich instinktiv danach tasten wollte, sprangen mir die rotleuchtenden Kratzer auf meinem Handrücken ins Auge.  
  
Mein Anblick erschreckte mich sogar selbst und ich fühlte mich schlagartig schlechter.  
Oder richtiger gesagt, machte mir mein Anblick bewusst, wie elend mir tatsächlich war.  
  
Trotzdem versuchte ich, dies zu ignorieren, hielt mich am Rand des Waschbeckens fest und atmete langsam und vorsichtig tief durch – das war zumindest der Plan – doch etwa bei halbem Lungenvolumen brach ich meine Bemühungen ab:  
Dieser dumpfe, lähmende Schmerz war zurück in meiner Magengrube, die sich plötzlich anfühlte, als ob dort alles auf ein vielfaches seiner realen Größe anschwellen würde – wie ein Airbag – oder eine…Blitzschwangerschaft – die Assoziation ließ mich obendrein an meinem Verstand zweifeln! – und während sich meine Beine in Pudding zu verwandeln drohten, brach mir kalter Schweiß aus, ich begann zu frieren und mir wurde kotzübel…  
  
Bloß nicht!!! dachte ich nur und ließ mich, mit letzter Kraft an das Waschbecken geklammert, so schnell ich konnte, zu Boden gleiten.  
Immerhin schaffte ich es, mich hinzulegen, ohne mir das Kinn am Waschbecken oder den Hinterkopf an der gegenüberliegenden Wand aufzuschlagen, aber dann lag ich hilflos hechelnd und vor Kälte schlotternd auf den harten Fliesen.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und ein Teil von mir hoffte tatsächlich darauf, dass mein Kreislauf kapitulieren und für einige Zeit mein Gehirn ausknocken werde…  
Aber stattdessen spürte ich diese überwältigende Schwäche, mein Herz begann zu rasen, Panik breitete sich in mir aus.  
Hektisch rang ich nach Luft, begann aus den Eingeweiden heraus zu krampfen –  
  
Hör doch auf! Du hyperventilierst! schalt ich mich innerlich.  
  
Aber die Panik war stärker.  
  
Ein lähmender Schmerz zog meinen Leib zusammen, als würde ich erneut in den Bauch geboxt…   
  
  
  
  
  
Ich fand mich zitternd am Boden wieder.  
  
Wenigstens hatte die Synkope meine Panikattacke und mit ihr das verhängnisvolle Keuchen gestoppt. Und dass ich mich nicht auch noch hatte übergeben müssen, war wohl nur meinem leeren Magen zu verdanken.  
Eigentlich hätte meine körperliche Verfassung nicht so mies sein dürfen; mein Anblick hatte wohl an irgendwelche halbverschütteten Erinnerungen gerührt...  
Besser nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
Hoffentlich kriegt das keiner mit! stöhnte ich innerlich.  
  
Aber vorläufig konnte ich nichts tun, um dem vorzubeugen, musste abwarten, dass sich mein Kreislauf etwas stabilisieren würde.  
  
Mir fiel ein, wie mich Sherlock vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte.   
Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich womöglich nicht besser ausgesehen, als gerade eben.  
Kein Wunder, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte!  
  
Okay, denk jetzt bloß nicht darüber nach! gebot ich mir Einhalt.  
  
  
Gut.   
Versuch, ruhig zu atmen und entspann dich…  
  
  
Wenn es nur nicht so scheißkalt gewesen wäre…!  
Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern, sogar meine Zähne klapperten.  
  
  
Um mich zu beschäftigen und Sherlock später einen wohl geordneten Bericht erstatten zu können, ging ich in Gedanken durch, was ich in der Nacht erlebt und beobachtet hatte. Edmunds Restaurant und sein eigentlicher Laden, diese Galerie – wollte er für die mehr Platz…? Durchaus denkbar, aber was wäre dann sein Plan? – ...das merkwürdige Meeting dieser beiden Immobilienfirmen – was konnten die miteinander vorhaben? – ...die Toilettenbotschaft, das Zusammentreffen mit dem kleinen, rothaarigen Giftzwerg – was glaubte er inzwischen über mich zu wissen? – George, der plötzlich meinen Namen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte –   
Gut! Dann muss ich nicht verraten, dass es Molly gewesen ist, die diesem Architekten gesagt hat, wer ich bin!  
…und dann dieser Miller…! Was für ein lästiger Kerl…!  
  
Also, das Freedom auch…, stellte ich fest.   
Wegen des Ladens war es mir egal, aber dass ich Molly dorthin eingeladen hatte, ärgerte mich.  
Wie groß das Gebiet wohl wirklich ist…?  
Wie geht noch dieses Gedicht…?  
Irgendwas mit Freiheit, für die man hundertfach zahlt.  
Egal…, ich hab ein Foto.   
Denk besser nicht dran…, sagte ich mir und beschloss, diese Übung abzubrechen, ehe mir die Erinnerung zu viel würde.  
  
  
  
Verwundert sah ich mich um.  
Alles weiß...  
Mir gegenüber befand sich eine runde Lampe an der Wand – sonst nichts…  
  
Oh…  
Nein.  
Nein, nicht an der Wand…  
Das ist die Decke, du Idiot…  
  
„Scheiße…“, kicherte ich hilflos.   
Anscheinend war ich nach meinem Kollaps vor Erschöpfung nochmal eingeschlafen.  
Die Übelkeit war so gut wie weg – aber was hieß das schon, ich lag ja immer noch platt wie eine Flunder am Boden. Es war, als hätten die Fliesen alle Wärme aus meinem Körper gesaugt, während sie sich wie hungrige Schmarotzer an meinem Rücken geschmiegt hatten.  
  
Rasch bemühte ich mich, diese gruselige Vorstellung wieder aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Verdammt, so ausgekühlt, wie ich jetzt war, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich gleich wieder einen grippalen Infekt einhandeln…!  
Würde ich die Kraft finden, auf die Beine zu kommen?  
Oder würde mich der Schmerz erneut außer Gefecht setzen, ehe ich mich auch nur aufrichten konnte?  
  
Es wäre nur zu vernünftig gewesen, hätte ich mir jetzt doch gewünscht, dass mich jemand findet. Ich hätte rufen können, vielleicht hätte mich im Nebenzimmer jemand gehört…oder gegen den Heizkörper klopfen…  
  
Aber ich war nicht vernünftig.   
Ich wollte nur da raus und zurück zu Sherlock. Zurück zu Angelo und seinen Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Mühsam, zitternd vor Anstrengung und unter Schmerzen rollte ich mich zunächst auf die Seite und kroch dann irgendwie unter die Dusche.   
  
Gut. Nimm dich zusammen. Keine Panikattacke jetzt, wie damals bei den Slipstones; es ist bloß eine Dusche, verdammt!  
  
Es gelang mir, mich weit genug hochzustemmen, um das kalte Wasser aufdrehen zu können.  
Mir war bewusst, dass mich ein eisiger Schock treffen würde, und so schaffte ich es, dies mit Gelassenheit zu ertragen und ruhig weiterzuatmen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, während mein Körper vor Kälte geschüttelt, hilflos zuckend am Boden krampfte.  
  
Es war geradezu quälend, aber ich spürte, dass mein Kreislauf allmählich wieder in Gang kam. Irgendwann hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ich es wagen konnte, mich aufzurichten und erneut an den Drehknöpfen zu schrauben.  
  
Ich würde mir Zeit lassen müssen mit dem warmen Wasser – zu viel auf einmal würde meine Blutgefäße veranlassen, sich viel zu rasch auszudehnen und dann konnte ich mir schlimmstenfalls einen lebensgefährlichen Schock einhandeln.  
  
Dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass mich doch noch jemand vom Personal fand, konnte ich jetzt nicht weiter berücksichtigen. Langsam wärmte ich mich wieder auf und spürte – noch immer fröstelnd, dass ich mich etwas zu erholen begann.  
  
Als ich mich schließlich wirklich an dem an die Wand geschraubten Griff auf die Füße zu ziehen wagte, fühlte ich mich zwar müde, doch ich war zuversichtlich, dass mein Kreislauf ausreichend stabil sein würde, dass ich mich entlassen konnte.  
  
Noch etwas zittrig trocknete ich mich ab und trank eine weitere kleine Portion Wasser, dann wankte ich ins Zimmer zurück, sackte erleichtert auf einen Stuhl und begann, mich in meine Klamotten zu winden.   
Dabei fühlte ich mich noch zerknitterter, als ich aussehen musste.  
  
Nein, STOPP!  
Denk bloß nicht wieder daran, wie du aussiehst!  
  
Hätte ich doch gestern nur keine Schnürschuhe getragen.  
Allein der Gedanke, mich so weit bücken, niederkauern oder die Beine heben zu müssen, dass es mir gelänge, diese vermaledeiten Schnürsenkel zuzubinden, verursachte mir fast schon wieder ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in den Eingeweiden. Den zu erwartenden Schwindelanfall malte ich mir lieber nicht aus.  
...und vorher wären da ja dann auch noch die Socken...  
Ob es helfen würde, wenn ich nacheinander die Fußgelenke packte und sie mir dann auf dem jeweils anderen Knie ablegte?  
  
Wenn ich aber jetzt klingle, werden sie mich wohl kaum so bald gehen lassen wollen. Ich habe keinen Bock auf Diskussionen!  
  
Resigniert raffte ich mich auf und legte mich, bis auf Schuhe und Strümpfe vollständig  angezogen nochmal aufs Bett.  
Jetzt nur nicht wieder einschlafen!  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich gerne Sherlock angerufen.  
Aber, was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen?  
Hey, Sherlock, sorry, aber ich bin grade nochmal zusammengeklappt, ich kann echt noch nicht sagen, ob das heute nochmal was wird, aber ich versuch's…  
  
Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!  
  
Erstmal abwarten…  
Ich machte nochmal die Augen zu, denn sie fühlten sich immer noch wund an.  
Schnaps sind keine Augentropfen!   
  
  
  
Ich schreckte aus dem Dämmerschlaf hoch und begriff, dass mich das Geräusch einer rasch geöffneten Tür geweckt haben musste.   
Da erschien auch schon ein junger Arzt mit einem Klemmbrett an meiner Seite, musterte mich scharf, ehe er dann doch noch „Guten Morgen!“ sagte, und bemerkte noch im selben Atemzug. „Sie haben schon genug von uns und wollen nachhause, hab ich gehört?“  
  
„Genau“, antwortete ich. Es klang matt und heiser. Hektisch räusperte ich mich und wiederholte mit festerer Stimme und mindestens doppelt so laut: „Genau – Sorry. Es geht mir schon wieder ganz gut. Und schlafen kann ich zuhause besser.“  
  
„Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt wohl! Lassen Sie uns so lange alleine, Doktor!“  
  
Verwirrt sah ich mich nach der Quelle der zweiten Stimme um.  
  
Ein Police Constable.  
  
Es gelang mir gerade so, nicht vor Schreck zusammenzuzucken.  
Dann wurde mir klar, dass es immerhin nicht Murcher war, der Bulle von gestern, den Angelos Freundin gerufen hatte – und auch sonst niemand, den ich kannte.  
Oder besser gesagt, der mich kannte.  
Während der Arzt abzog, stemmte ich mich zum Sitzen hoch. Die Leibschmerzen wurden trotz dieses Tricks wieder stärker.  
„Guten Morgen“, brachte ich noch etwas kurzatmig hervor und versuchte, verwundert aber gelassen dreinzusehen. „Gibt’s ein Problem, Sir?“  
„Dr John Watson, wohnhaft Westminster, 221 Baker Street?" vergewisserte er sich der Ordnung halber, "Ich bin Constable Henry J. Singleton…“  
Er zeigte mir kurz seine Marke. „Sie gaben gestern an, jemand habe Sie in den Bauch geboxt, nachdem Ihnen eine andere Person Gin ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte - haben aber keine Angaben zu diesen Personen gemacht?“  
Ich setzte ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln auf und nickte.  
„Genauso war’s. Nur ein Missverständnis, nichts weiter. Mit Unbekannten. Ich sagte schon, dass ich keine Anzeige machen will. Die Verletzung ist wirklich unerheblich…“  
„Und Ihr Blutalkohol wurde knapp eine Stunde nach dem Vorfall mit 0,76 ‰ gemessen… So weit so gut… Von diesem...Zwischenfall können aber die Abschürfungen an Ihrer Stirn nicht stammen. Sagt Ihnen die Hutkrempenregel etwas?“  
  
Ach, du Scheiße! Denk nach, was du zu den Kratzern sagen kannst, auf die wird er gleich auch noch kommen! grübelte ich fieberhaft.  
  
„Schon. Sie haben recht, das war kein Sturz, ich hab mir den Kopf gestoßen, als ich versucht habe, dem Gin auszuweichen. Es war kein Schlag.“  
„Und die Kratzer auf Ihrer Hand?“  
„Ein blödes Missgeschick... – ich musste unter einem – äh, Maschendraht-Zaun durchgreifen…“  
  
Oh, zu Hölle, was ist das denn für ein bescheuerter Einfall! Weswegen denn das?! WESWEGEN?!  
  
„Unter…einem Zaun durch? Wie jetzt…? Haben Sie einen Gegenstand von einem umzäunten Grundstück geholt?!“  
   
„Ich habe es nicht betreten!“ stellte ich gleich klar. „Es war ungeschickt – schon klar. Ich hab an diesem Zaun gestanden, wollte eine rauchen und mir fiel das Feuerzeug runter.    
Dummerweise auf der falschen Seite des Zauns, halt…“, behauptete ich verlegen grinsend und dachte gleichzeitig: Das ist ja wohl das Dümmste, was ich je gehört habe! Außerdem sehen die Wunden nun wirklich nach dem aus, was sie sind: Kratzer von Fingernägeln!  
Aber mir war nichts anderes eingefallen. Ein Heimwerkerunfall? Eine Begegnung mit einer Gartenkralle? WAS?!  
"...hm...", machte Singleton und sah etwas in seinen Notizen nach. "Aber bei Ihnen wurden weder Zigaretten noch ein Feuerzeug gefunden...", brummte er argwöhnisch.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Augenrollen, lächelte verschämt und konterte.  
"Ja – ich überlege eh schon seit einiger Zeit aufzuhören, ist 'ne verdammt schlechte Angewohnheit. Und geht ins Geld! Dann zieh ich mir diese Kratzer zu – und dann war auch noch das Feuerzeug leer. Da hab ich mir gedacht: Das war's! Schluss jetzt!"  
Singleton nickte nachdenklich. Anscheinend klang das für ihn glaubwürdig genug.  
Trotzdem war mir schon jetzt der Gedanke lästig, dass ich Sherlock von diesem zweiten Constable auch noch würde berichten müssen.  
„Ein paar Stunden zuvor sind Sie beinahe von einem Kleintransporter angefahren worden. Gar nicht so weit entfernt von dem Punkt, wo die Ambulanz sie aufgelesen hat.“  
Ich zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Ich hatte einen tollpatschigen Tag. Kann passieren, wenn man sich schlecht konzentrieren kann.“    
„War es nicht eher eine tollpatschige Woche? Diese Beule über Ihrer Schläfe ist unmöglich von gestern. Und auch sie kann wohl kaum von einem Sturz herrühren.“  
„Ja, ein kleiner Zusammenstoß beim Möbelschleppen…“, grinste ich.   
Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit.  
„Wann?“  
„Donnerstagabend – aber das spielt doch wirklich keine Rolle!“  
Singleton machte ein paar Notizen.  
„Und dann haben wir da noch ein Hämatom am linken Schienbein…“  
Echt jetzt?!  
„In der Nacht auf Donnerstag – Ziemlich genau Mitternacht. Hab mich gestoßen. Es war dunkel.“  
„Nicht vielleicht eine Treppe aufwärts gefallen? Weil Sie gerannt sind, …  
vor jemandem weggerannt, vielleicht?“ schlug er vor.  
„Nein!“ widersprach ich entrüstet.  
„Verheiratet sind Sie ja nicht. Eine Freundin, derzeit…?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das – “  
Ich stockte.  
„Was soll das heißen?! Sie denken doch wohl nicht, dass ich…von meiner Freundin misshandelt werde?!“  
„Kommt öfter vor, als man gemeinhin annimmt…“, bekam ich zur Antwort.   
Er hatte noch etwas anderes vorschlagen wollen, aber er hatte gezögert.  
Einen Freund natürlich!  
Ach, zur Hölle...! – ...die Sache mit den ...Fesselspielen, die Sherlock vor sechs Wochen vorgeschoben hat! Kann es wirklich sein, dass er mich damit in Verbindung bringt...?! Geez! Bitte nicht...!  
Ganz ruhig. Bleib ganz ruhig, du willst doch keinen Ärger, dachte ich.  
Bei der Erinnerung und den Aussichten, welche Folgen das jetzt nach sich ziehen könnte, wurde mir schon wieder ganz mulmig...  
  
...vielleicht vermutete Singleton aber auch, dass meine Freundin sich gegen mich zur Wehr setzte...?  
  
„Ist aber nicht der Fall. Kann ich jetzt geh’n? Meine Personalien haben Sie ja.“  
„Nichts dagegen einzuwenden…“ Er steckte sein Schreibzeug ein.  
„Dann weiterhin gute Besserung, Doktor Watson, und vielleicht versuchen Sie in Zukunft, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein…“   
  
Ich verkniff mir irgendeine vermeintlich schlagfertige Bemerkung – so etwas geht meist nach hinten los.  
  
Mach bloß, dass du verschwindest! dachte ich.  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter Constable Singleton.  
  
Meine Erleichterung darüber, ihn los zu sein, legte sich rasch wieder.  
Der Arzt von eben kam nicht zurück.   
Klar. Der würde nicht draußen warten, der hatte sich was anderes zu tun gesucht. Oder sich einen Kaffee geholt. Was auch immer.  
Also, sollte ich klingeln?  
Oder sollte ich einfach gehen?  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr…blinzelte, weil meine Sicht noch getrübt war…  
Was? Zwanzig vor neun!?  
Da kommt Angelo ja schon bald wieder zurück!  
Und vielleicht stehen gleich um zehn diese Frühstücker bei ihm vor der Tür!  
Nein: Einfach warten kommt nicht in Frage!  
  
Ich streckte mich nach meinen Socken auf dem Stuhl, aber ein ziehender Schmerz teilte mir mit, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Seufzend drückte ich mich von der Matratze ab und rutschte vorsichtig auf den Boden hinunter, tapste erneut zum Stuhl und setzte mich.  
  
Das wird nix..., grummelte eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Es war nicht so sehr die Angst vor dem Schmerz selbst – ich wollte bloß nicht wieder umkippen und dann doch noch bleiben müssen.  
  
Aber der Versuch, das rechte Bein anzuheben, erinnerte mich sofort an den alten Test, den man Laien beim Verdacht auf Appendizitis empfiehlt: In Rückenlage das rechte Bein anwinkeln – bei heftigen Schmerzen ist es wahrscheinlich wirklich der Blinddarm. (Besser: Mit einem Finger für etwa eine Minute links auf den Bauch drücken: Wenn anschließend rechts den sogenannten Loslassschmerz gibt, ist es eine Appendizitis!)   
  
"Puh...!" machte ich frustriert, als das Reißen nachließ.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich die Socken einfach weglassen...?  
  
Da flog ohne Vorwarnung die Tür erneut auf.  
  
„Alles soweit geklärt?“  
"Äh, ja. Nur Formalia...", behauptete ich, um einen unbekümmert wirkenden Ton bemüht..  
„Soso..., dann unterschreiben Sie mal – Reisende soll man ja nicht aufhalten… Brauchen Sie eine Krankmeldung?“  
  
„Nein, nein, nicht nötig, danke…“  
  
„Gut…“, machte er zerstreut und warf noch einen Blick auf meine Unterschrift, dann ging er.  
  
  
  
Das ging ja jetzt schnell, dachte ich ein wenig zynisch und: Ich kenn da wen, der kann ähnlich höflich sein…!  
Oder war ich denen hier womöglich ein wenig unheimlich, weil ich….anscheinend öfter in Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt war…?  
  
  
Da ging die Tür wieder auf und der junge Kollege sagte noch: „Aber Sie bleiben hier, bis jemand mit einem Rollstuhl kommt!“  
  
  
  
Peng. Tür zu.  
  
  
  
„Ha…!“ machte ich leise: „…als ob…!“  
  
  
Ich schnappte mir einen meiner Schuhe, die auf der inzwischen leeren Plastiktüte auf der Sitzfläche des zweiten Stuhls bereitstanden und weitete die Öffnung ein wenig, dann band ich die Schnürsenkel zu, ließ den Schuh, die Sohle nach unten zu Boden fallen, um anschließend meinen Fuß hineinzuzwängen und dann die Schnürsenkel etwas enger zu ziehen.  
  
Das ging zwar auch nicht ohne Beschwerden ab, aber schien ansonsten ganz gut zu funktionieren, also verfuhr ich mit dem anderen genauso. Die Socken steckte ich einfach in die vorderen Hosentaschen.  
  
  
  
Dann ging ich zur Tür, öffnete sie vorsichtig und spähte hinaus.  
  
Direkt neben der Tür stand ein leerer Stuhl.  
War ich die ganze Nacht bewacht worden?   
Von diesem Singleton?!  
  
Nein.  
Nein, der war glatt rasiert gewesen. War wohl bereits die Ablösung…  
Aber Sherlock letzte Nacht...?   
Er musste ihn weggelockt haben – nur, wieso hatte er mir nichts gesagt? Hatte er es vergessen?  
Weil unser Zusammentreffen für ihn unerwartet abgelaufen war? Weil meine Verfassung ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte?  
  
Alles war ruhig.   
Wahrscheinlich frühstückten alle im Schwesternzimmer, wenn jetzt nicht gerade ein Patient klingelte, würde meine Flucht unbemerkt bleiben.  
  
Ich schlich mich hinaus, fand den Aufzug für Besucher und schlüpfte in die nächste Kabine…  
  
  
Draußen empfing mich strahlender Sonnenschein. Es war schon wieder recht warm und ich fühlte mich geblendet von den Reflexen auf den vielen glänzenden Autos, die auf dem Parkplatz herumstanden.  
Ich fühlte mich müde, etwas desorientiert und irgendwie leicht überfordert.  
Es dauerte wohl eigentlich gar nicht lange, bis jemand in einem Taxi vorfuhr. Eine Frau mit einem kleinen Jungen, der eine blutige Nase und ein aufgeschlagenes Knie hatte, aber bis auf ein leichtes Hinken ganz okay zu sein schien. Ich grüßte wortlos, erkundigte mich der Vollständigkeit halber, ob das Cab auch wirklich frei wäre und stieg ein – dabei musste ich mich zusammennehmen, denn allein, die Beine so hoch zu heben, erwies schon wieder als schmerzhaft.  
Übellaunig ließ ich mich auf der Rückbank nieder und unterdrückte ein Ächzen, während ich mich bemühte, mich anzuschnallen.  
„Wohin, Sir?“ fragte der Fahrer leicht ungeduldig.  
  
Die Anstrengung und die wenigen Minuten in der prallen Sonne, hatten mich schon wieder ein wenig ins Schwitzen gebracht. Und mir fiel auch auf, dass mir wieder etwas schwindlig und mein Atemrhythmus erhöht war.   
  
Soll ich mich vielleicht doch besser in die Baker Street fahren lassen und Sherlock texten, dass ich mir einen Tag freinähme…?  
  
„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage…!“ grummelte ich dann.  
  
„Verzeihung, Sir?“ erkundigte sich der Cabbie.  
  
„Northumberland Avenue. Ähm, 7b...*“  
  
"Sieben B...was ist da in der Nähe?"  
  
"Nigel Hall ist gleich nebenan."  
  
"Ah, dann weiß ich Bescheid."  
  
Ich hatte zwar kurz erwogen, den Pub anzugeben oder die Schokoladenmanufaktur, aber diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme schien mir unnötig. Das hätte bloß dazu geführt, dass ich etwas weiter hätte laufen müssen – und im Augenblick war ich um jeden Schritt, den ich mir ersparen konnte, dankbar!  
Hinzu kam, dass nicht nur Angelo, sondern auch Nigel Hall und der Pub natürlich sowieso noch geschlossen hatten. Es war ohnehin besser, wenn ich an der Haustür klingelte – und wenn Angelo noch nicht geöffnet hatte, blieb mir ja auch gar nichts anderes übrig.  
Ich kramte mein Nokia hervor und versuchte, mich etwas zu entspannen.  
Es war schon 9:12.  
Vor ein paar Minuten hatte mir Molly getextet: "Hallo, John! Wie geht's dir inzwischen?"  
"Schon viel besser! Danke", behauptete ich. Mein Daumen lag schon auf "Senden", als mir bewusst wurde, wie gedankenlos unhöflich auch ich bisweilen sein konnte. Ich ging nochmal zurück in die Textnachricht und setzte nach reiflichen Überlegungen noch hinzu: "Es tut mir so leid wegen gestern Abend. Erst diese ..."Einladung" und dann musstest du auch noch diesen Ärger miterleben! Wenigstens ist dir nichts passiert! Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast. Ich hoffe, du hast einigermaßen genug Schlaf abbekommen. Hab eine schöne Woche!"   
Dann erst sah, ich, dass ich auch eine Nachricht von Sherlock hatte.  
  
Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert! schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Dann schalt ich mich eine ängstliche Glucke. Wenn er sich selbst meldete, was sollte denn inzwischen schon Dramatisches vorgefallen sein?!  
Oder...etwa was mit Angelo...?!  
  
Als mir dann auffiel, dass die Nachricht um zwei Uhr einundzwanzig abgeschickt worden war, musste ich doch lächeln.  
  
"Übrigens sitzt ein Cop vor deiner Tür, den ich weglocken musste. Hoffe, er wird dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Halte unseren Auftrag unbedingt noch geheim! Besser, du bleibst noch im KH. Falls nicht, fahr nachhause und ruh dich aus. Ich komme zurecht. SH"  
  
Mir entschlüpfte ein kleines "oh..."  
Oh – wie in "Oh, er hat mich ja doch gewarnt!"  
und noch mehr wie in "Oh, er macht sich wirklich Gedanken um mich...!"  
Eilig antwortete ich:  
„Hey! Bin so in zehn min da…“  
Dann schüttelte ich unwillkürlich den Kopf. Nun, das würde er ja merken.   
Und auch wenn ich entschlossen war, Schmerzen und Schwäche soweit möglich zu überspielen, widerstrebte es mir, derartige Lügen auch noch schriftlich festzuhalten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Eine 7b gibt es nicht. Wie gesagt, gegenüber der Einmündung der Northumberland Street ist ein großes Kongresszentrum und die Nigerianische Botschaft...


	289. Bilanz einer Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und nun noch das Jubiläumskapitel von heute, dem 1. 7. 17

 

 

  
  
  
  
Die Fahrt dauerte etwas mehr als eine Viertelstunde, denn die Peaktime war zwar längst vorbei, aber es war trotzdem eine Menge los auf den Straßen. Ich sah mich aufmerksam um, obwohl ich nicht wirklich damit rechnete, im Vorbeifahren irgendwelche Hinweise auf neuerliche Schikanen entdecken zu können.  
Umso mehr erschrak ich, als der Pub am Ende der Northumberland Street in Sicht kam – gut, dass ich nicht diese Adresse angegeben hatte!  
Die Holzverkleidung war auf der Seite, die ich jetzt von dem Eckhaus sehen konnte, fast vollständig verkohlt! Auch darüber waren noch Teile der Fassade geschwärzt.  
"Scheiße!" schnappte ich, "Was ist denn mit dem John Slow passiert?!"  
"Ja, nicht? Sieht übel aus... Bin vor so gut einer Stunde schonmal hier durchgefahren. Aber man kann ja jetzt nicht einfach anhalten und fragen, nicht?"  
  
Übel, allerdings...! Ich sah mir die Bescherung genauer an, während wir nur langsam vorankamen.  
Wenn flüssiger Brandbeschleuniger verwendet worden ist, erkennt man gerade auf großen Flächen wie Fußböden oder auch Wänden sogenannte Schüttspuren, wo zum Beispiel Benzin oder Spiritus hingegossen worden sind. Und hier waren eindeutig welche! Man konnte deutlich ausmachen, wo etwa gleich große Portionen gegen das Holz geschleudert worden waren, gespritzt hatten und heruntergelaufen waren. Jenseits der vom Brandbeschleuniger benetzten Stellen, war das Material nicht ganz so stark verbrannt.  
Wie ein Beispiel aus einem Lehrbuch! dachte ich sarkastisch.  
"Eine Schande...!" brummte ich nur. Im Grunde war das schon zu viel gewesen. Damit hatte ich zugegeben, dass ich es nicht für das Resultat aus einem dummen Missgeschick hielt.  
Es ärgerte mich, dass wir angenommen hatten, sie würden den Pächter erst um ein Uhr mittags abpassen, aber bis dahin nichts mehr unternehmen. Weit gefehlt! – ob man ihm schon Bescheid gegeben hatte?  
Hoffentlich ist wenigstens niemand zu Schaden gekommen, überlegte ich.  
Bei diesem Wetter schlafen ja viele Leute bei offenen Fenstern und Rauchgasvergiftungen sind tückisch...  
  
Das Cab hielt vor der Brindisa.  
Ich warf nochmal einen Blick auf das Taxameter, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich mit den fünfzehn Pfund die ich bereits in der Hand hielt, hinkommen würde, wuchtete mich mit unterdrücktem Ächzen aus dem Fond und zahlte.  
  
Die rote Markise war bereits ausgefahren. Ich ging zur Scheibe und wollte klopfen. Aber dann sah ich dort Angelo und einen anderen Mann sitzen, er mochte um die Fünfzig sein, graumeliertes, leicht welliges, kurzes Haar, dunkle Kleidung; mehr konnte ich von draußen und auf die Schnelle nicht feststellen. Vor ihm standen Wasser, eine mittelgroße Espressotasse und ein Schnapsglas mit einem dunklen Rückstand darin, wahrscheinlich Kräuterlikör. Also änderte ich geistesgegenwärtig doch wieder die Richtung, klingelte an der Haustür und wartete.    
Als sich nichts tat, schellte ich erneut. Nach einer Weile erklang dann doch das Brummen des Türöffners. Rasch drückte ich das Türblatt auf – selbst das spürte ich in meinem Bauch. Ich trat in den dämmrigen Hausflur und ging nach hinten. Die Tür war geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich rechnete man um die Uhrzeit nur mit der Post. Vielleicht mit einem neuen Zusteller, der sich noch nicht auskannte.  
Sollte ich nun klingeln oder vielleicht lieber klopfen?  
Wir hätten ein Zeichen vereinbaren sollen. Aber es war ja auch geplant gewesen, dass ich zurückkäme, ehe Angelo dichtmachte.  
Ich könnte es mit dem Rhythmus der italienischen Nationalhymne versuchen. Das würde zwar, als Morsecode gelesen "QQ" bedeuten – und später gab es dann freilich mehr als zwei Notenwerte, aber –  
Mit einem Schlag flog die Tür auf – vor mir standen beide: Angelo mit einer Bratpfanne und Billy mit einem Nudelholz bewaffnet...dann entspannten sie sich sichtlich.  
"EssinnZiiee...!" japste Angelo – ich verstand es erst leicht zeitverzögert wie so oft. „Mio caro John, buongiono! 'abe nockkarnikt mit Ihne' gereknet!" begrüßte er mich überschwänglich und sah mich dabei besorgt an.  
"Schnell, kommen Sie rein, Doc! Wir dachten schon... – na, Sie sehen ja selbst!" entschuldigte sich Billy, grinsend vor Erleichterung und schüttelte dazu seinen improvisierten "Knüppel".  
"Buongiorno...", antwortete ich, unschlüssig, ob ich ihnen gleich hier irgendwelche Fragen über den Pub stellen sollte. Besser nicht. Und was konnten sie schon wissen? Das musste ja schon ein paar Stunden her sein.  
Ich trat ein und Angelo schloss seufzend die Tür.  
"Sie haben Besuch, hab ich gesehen...", begann ich.  
"Der Pächter des Pubs", erklärte Billy düster.  
"Si, il poveraccio!" nickte Angelo schaudernd. "Polizia ware schon bei ihme stamattina. Innen nixe passierte, eh? Aber schelimme genug..!"  
Ich hatte die Spuren also richtig gedeutet. Das machte es aber nicht viel besser.  
„Jemand verletzt worden? Wegen des Qualms?“  
„Anscheinend nicht“, gab Billy Auskunft.  
"Er...wohnt nicht in der Nähe, der Wirt...", vermutete ich. Dann würde er als Zeuge wohl auch keine Hilfe sein. Nicht für diese Attacke. Angelo schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf.  
Billy hatte sich heute auch früher auf den Weg gemacht, das begriff ich sehr wohl. Er sah angespannt aus und etwas blasser als sonst. Aber ich sagte dazu nichts.  
"Ich geh mal ins Büro. Kann ich einen Kaffee bekommen?"  
"Allesse, allesse, was Sie wollene, wissene Sie dock!" beteuerte Angelo inbrünstig. (Ach, dieser südländische Überschwang...!  
Ich lächelte verlegen.  
"Danke..."  
Ich schlurfte nach rechts den Gang runter. Vor der Tür zum Büro hielt ich kurz inne, richtete mich etwas auf...klopfte schließlich.  
Nichts.  
Vielleicht war er ja in seinem Gedächtnispalast?  
Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb erst mal irritiert stehen.  
Auf dem Sessel lag ein Koffer. Es sah fast so aus, als sei er explodiert! Aber er war wohl nur hektisch geöffnet und durchwühlt worden; allerlei Kleidungsstücke, sowie größere und kleinere Schachteln quollen daraus hervor.  
Kein Sherlock...  
Auf dem Schreibtisch stand aber Angelos Laptop, das Display zeigte schwarz auf weiß irgendeine Liste. Nun kannte ich natürlich die aktuellen benutzerorientierten Einstellungen dieses Geräts nicht, aber das schien mir darauf hinzuweisen, dass dort bis vor kurzem noch jemand gearbeitet haben musste. Dem Sofa gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Couchtischs lag jetzt eine Luftmatratze – noch unaufgeblasen – eine zusammengelegte Decke und eines der Zierkissen.  
Ich machte zwei, drei Schritte und warf einen Blick auf das leere Sofa...neben dem Laptop standen ein Kaffeebecher, eine Thermoskanne und die Tüte von Boots.  
Ich ging noch etwas näher ran und sah mir die Liste auf dem Bildschirm genauer an.  
Namen...und dahinter teils mehrere Adressen – alle hier im Viertel, manche waren gelb und einige davon zusätzlich rot markiert...  
  
Hatte sich mein dreister Detektiv etwa ins Katasteramt gehackt?!  
Und wo, zur Hölle, war er?  
Gerade, als ich überlegte, ob ich Angelo nach dessen Verbleib fragen oder direkt Sherlock texten sollte, vernahm ich ein Geräusch von der Tür her und wandte mich um.  
In diesem Moment dachte ich nicht an meine Verfassung und wurde von dem schlagartig anwachsenden Schmerz und Schwindel überrumpelt. Glücklicherweise war beides doch nicht stark genug, um mir ernsthafte Probleme zu bereiten.  
  
"John! Was machst du denn schon hier?!" fragte Sherlock und eilte auf mich zu. (Obwohl er mit seinen Adleraugen durchaus sehr gut aus ein paar Yards Entfernung ermitteln kann, wie ich beieinander bin.)  
  
Aha! Zigarettenqualm! Das war's! Er ist im Hof gewesen, eine rauchen!  
  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Arbeiten?" schlug ich vor. "Diese Frühstücker können in weniger als einer halben Stunde hier aufschlagen, die möchte ich nicht verpassen."  
"Negativ! Als Kellner, das wäre gegangen – aber du kannst nicht heute plötzlich als Gast aufkreuzen!" entgegnete er heftig.  
Zu ärgerlich! Er hatte recht!  
Natürlich hatte er recht...  
Ich Idiot!  
So, wie ich gerade aussah und mich fühlte, KONNTE ich wirklich noch nicht wieder als Aushilfskellner auftreten...  
Das war niederschmetternd!  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen.  
Sherlock hatte mich bei den Schultern gepackt. Ich wollte schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen und hob zerknirscht den Blick – gerade rechtzeitig, um den verbissenen Ausdruck auf seinem bleichen Gesicht schmelzen zu sehen.  
"...Komm, setz dich...", befahl er sanft und ließ mich nur los, um an meine Seite zu treten und mich behutsam zum Sofa zu schieben. Er stütze mich, während ich mich niederließ, anschließend glitten seine Finger an meinem Arm abwärts bis sie mein Handgelenk zu fassen bekam. Sherlock nahm meinen Puls.  
Im Grunde überflüssig; er sah auch so, dass es mir nicht gut ging, dass Schmerz und Anstrengung mich etwas kurzatmig machten. Vielleicht war eine unbewusste, verlegene Geste, um mir zu zeigen, dass er trotz der Dringlichkeit des Falls gewillt war, auf mich Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
Obwohl ich mich wirklich bemühte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, konnte ich ihm nichts vormachen. Weniger als mir selbst. Vielleicht hatte ich eben doch etwas geschwankt.  
Halb beschämt, halb dankbar spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir und hielt meine Augen sinnloserweise geradeaus auf den Laptop gerichtet, der natürlich zu weit weg war, als dass ich dort wirklich etwas hätte lesen können.  
„Es geht schon, Sherlock…“, behauptete ich und dachte dabei beschämt und mit schlechtem Gewissen an meinen Kollaps vor dem Waschbecken. Er war mir schon peinlich gewesen, als ich noch hoffen konnte, es würde niemand mitbekommen – und nun schien es fast, als wäre er doch nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Ärgerlich und demütigend!  
Sherlock ließ kommentarlos meinen Arm los und ging hinüber zur Spüle, wo er zwei Gläser aus dem Abtropfständer nahm.  
Ja, was machte ich denn schon wieder hier? – er hatte recht und das ärgerte mich... Trotzdem wollte ich das nicht eingestehen. Ihm nicht und mir selbst auch nicht. Dieser Versuch, es herunterzuspielen war lächerlich gewesen. Vielleicht empfand das aufmerksame Genie ihn sogar als einen Affront! Wie konnte ich bloß annehmen, dass ich damit durchkommen könnte? Bei ihm! Pah!  
  
Gut. Der Fall also, ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich zum Arbeiten hier bin, dachte ich.  
  
"Hast du mitbekommen, wie das mit dem Pub passiert ist?" fragte ich.  
Dann fuhr ich erneut vor Schreck zusammen, weil plötzlich ein gewaltiges hölzernes RUMMS, gefolgt von Scheppern und Klirren erklang.  
Es war Sherlock, der gegen den Hängeschrank geschlagen hatte.  
"Direkt vor meiner Nase, John!" brüllte er – mehr gekränkt als zornig. "Ich war hier! Hier! Während es passierte – und sie fackeln keine FÜNFUNDZWANZIG YARDS entfernt die Fassade ab!"  
Ich hörte ihn gepresst durchatmen.  
"Erst als ich den Qualm riechen konnte – und dann hörte ich auch schon die Sirenen... Da war es drei Uhr siebenunddreißig...  
Er kam zurück zum Sofa und stellte zwei Gläser mit Wasser auf den Couchtisch. Seine Hände zitterten noch vor Aufregung.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass dich das wurmt...", pflichtete ich ihm ratlos bei und sah ihm zu, wie er die bereits geöffnete Schachtel Paracetamol aus der Boots-Tüte holte und mir auf dem Tisch zuschob.  
"Danke...", sagte ich und begann, mir eine Portion Tabletten aus dem angebrochenen Riegel zu drücken. "Und danke für deine Nachricht." Eigentlich hätte ich unter 1000mg gar nicht anzufangen brauchen, aber ich beschloss, dass mehr als drei Tabletten einfach zu alarmierend aussehen würden.  
Schwer setzte er sich neben mich. Er wirkte erschöpft und niedergeschlagen. Doch als ich überlegte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, seufzte er: "Ernsthaft, John, was machst du schon hier? Du solltest dich schonen..."  
"Das werde ich. Ich hätte zuhause oder im Krankenhaus sowieso keine Ruhe.“ Ich warf mir die Tabletten in den Mund und spülte sie mit zwei, drei großen Schlucken runter. „Du verkleidest dich für die Frühstücker", stellte ich fest, um das Thema zu beenden. Er trug schwarze Leggings und ein ärmelloses, weißes Shirt, dazu Laufschuhe. An seinem Handgelenk prangte so eine neumodische Sportuhr, ähnlich der von Lady Dunn – nur klobiger.  
"Ja, ich muss noch Maske machen...", seufzte er.  
"Und dann um den Block joggen, ehe sie eintreffen...", ergänzte ich.  
"Nur zur Hälfte. Sonst müsste ich mich ja zusätzlich verkleiden, ehe ich das Haus verlasse! Ich kann über die Hinterhöfe des Blocks in den Great Scotland Yard gelangen."  
Ich seufzte: "Hatten wir nicht davon gesprochen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst?"  
"Aber das bin ich doch!" widersprach Sherlock verständnislos. "Ich werde dort sicher nicht auf übergeschnappte Gärtner mit Äxten treffen...", zog er mich auf, indem er auf mein Missgeschick auf dem Friedhof damals anspielte.  
Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Schon gut. Hast halt den Bogen schon zu oft überspannt, weißt – “  
In das letzte Wort platzte ein Klopfen, gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Es war Billy mit meinem Kaffee.  
„Ah, ausgezeichnet!“ ließ sich Sherlock vernehmen. Er war eilig aufgestanden, um den Nachschub entgegenzunehmen.  
„Ehm, dann…bring ich Ihnen gleich noch einen…, der ist eigentlich für den Doc…“, erklärte der junge Mann entschuldigend. „Überlegen Sie doch inzwischen, was Sie frühstücken möchten…“  
„Danke…, etwas Toast und Marmelade genügen mir völlig…“, versicherte ich.  
„Nur Kaffee, danke. Es ist alles schon mit Ihrem Onkel besprochen“, ergänzte Sherlock.  
Billy nickte und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
„Sherlock…!“ mahnte ich mit warnendem Unterton – obwohl ich in meinem aktuellen Zustand wohl kaum etwas dagegen hätte machen können, wenn er nun einfach meinen Kaffee beschlagnahmt hätte.  
Er kam zurück zum Couchtisch, stellte den Kaffee schräg neben mir ab, so dass er sich direkt davor setzen konnte. Es war eine Cappuccino-Tasse – aber mit einem dreifachen Espresso darin, auf der Untertasse lagen neben dem Löffel zwei Päckchen Würfelzucker – die zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser auf einem kleinen Edelstahltablett stand.  
„Wirklich, Sherlock! Ich hatte noch kein Frühstück – diese Kerle kommen wahrscheinlich um zehn, der Pächter vom John Slow ist schon da und sie werden sicher auch nicht bis eins warten, um ihn höflich zu fragen, was denn da Hässliches mit seinem hübschen Laden passiert ist! Ich KANN mich jetzt nicht ausruhen!“ erklärte ich ihm mit schwindender Geduld.  
Er sah mich leicht überrascht an, schmunzelte dann matt und schob mir die Tasse zu.  
„Du bist also nüchtern ausgebüxt…“, resümierte er überflüssigerweise und sah auf die Uhr. „Du wirst jetzt bis Punkt zehn frühstücken. – Das ist ein Befehl. Angelo wird um zehn aufsperren, fast zeitgleich werde ich hier angetrabt kommen und einkehren. Du kannst am Handy mithören. Aber es wird wohl nicht dazu kommen, dass du mit Kampfgebrüll aus deinem Versteck stürmen und uns alle retten must!“  
„Ha. Ha“, warf ich lakonisch ein.  
„Danach werden wir den Pub im Auge behalten. Meine Leute haben von noch weiteren kleinen Aktionen berichtet. Allerdings hätten sie ohne dich von dieser Sauerei im Freedom wohl nicht erfahren. Lily soll sich auch umhören, ob es vergleichbare Vorfälle gegeben hat.“  
Ich hörte zu, während ich vorsichtig an dem noch zu heißen Espresso nippte. Kurzerhand kippte ich etwas Wasser hinzu.  
„Gut. Ja…  
Okay, ich ärgere mich ja auch! Ein, zwei Sekunden früher hab ich ja noch mit Prügeln gerechnet – aber dann nicht mehr. Dieser Ronny hat auch die andern beiden total überrumpelt…“  
Ich überlegte, nochmal zu betonen, dass er Molly da hätte rauslassen sollen.  
Womöglich hätte ich mich gleich gegen den Ersten zur Wehr gesetzt, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe gewesen wäre.  
Okay, sicher war ich mir nicht…  
Nicht mehr zu ändern…  
  
„Diese Liste auf dem Bildschirm...", begann ich zögernd.  
"Hab ich mir besorgen lassen. Nicht zurückverfolgbar. Da besteht gar kein Risiko. Problematisch würde es erst, wenn wir sie als Beweise bräuchten – denn wir dürften sie ja nicht haben. Aber ich hoffe, das wird sich vermeiden lassen..."  
Seine Stimme klang aber dabei zusehends müde und weniger fest als gewohnt.  
"Gelb sind Objekte, die für so eine Schutzgelderpressung in Frage kommen und rot heißt, dass dort schon irgendwas vorgefallen ist“, vermutete ich und Sherlock nickte düster.  
„...aber bisher...kannst du noch kein Muster erkennen...", folgerte ich leise, griff gerade nach der Tablettenschachtel auf dem Tisch, um sie wieder in die Tüte stecken, als Sherlocks Hand plötzlich auf der meinen landete. Er zuckte zurück.  
"Du hast Kopfschmerzen – ", rutschte es mir heraus.  
"Brillante Deduktion, Doktor", spöttelte Sherlock müde. Es klang nicht im Mindesten herablassend.  
"Du brauchst eine Pause! Hast du denn überhaupt geschlafen letzte Nacht?"  
Er drückte sich ein, zwei, drei...sogar vier 300mg Tabletten aus dem Blister. „...nachdem ich bei dir im Krankenhaus war…, so…eine halbe Stunde…“, gestand er leise. Es klang geradezu kleinlaut.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verblüffung beteuerte ich überzeugt: „Nein, Sherlock! Mach dir jetzt bloß keine Vorwürfe, dass du ausgerechnet während der Brandstiftung geschlafen hast!“ Es hatte fast empört geklungen.  
Er lächelte fahrig, beinahe ein wenig gequält, nahm dann die Tabletten und spülte sie runter.  
„Wann hat Angelo zugemacht?“  
„Wir hatten ja gehofft, dass von den Halunken noch jemand reinschauen würde… Es kamen aber nur echte Nachtschwärmer. Um viertel vor eins hab ich Angelo dann gesagt, dass er jetzt doch zusperren soll, weil es sonst verdächtig wirkt… Außerdem…“  
Verlegen brach er ab und nippte nochmal an seinem Wasserglas. „Außerdem wollte ich nach dir sehen… Angelo bestand darauf, hier zu bleiben, bis ich zurück wäre. Heute früh hat er die Luftmatratze und eine Decke mitgebracht und seine Neffen angewiesen, sich ebenfalls darauf einzurichten, hier zu übernachten.“  
„Haben sie denn da schon von dem Brand gewusst?“ fragte ich.  
„Ja. Cosmo treibt sich anscheinend viel auf Twitter herum.“ Der Name „Twitter“ war recht abfällig herausgekommen.  
„Twitter…, aha…”, murmelte ich. Es wäre jetzt übertrieben gewesen, zu behaupten, dass ich Twitter nur vom Hörensagen kannte, aber…viel mehr war es nicht. In Onlinezeitungsartikeln stolperte ich bisweilen über Tweets, die dort zitiert wurden. Und natürlich wusste ich, dass dieser Dienst zum Beispiel bei den revolutionären Bestrebungen im Nahen Osten der letzten Jahre genutzt worden war. Aber damit hatte es sich auch so ziemlich. Vielleicht ein Fehler? Mir schienen 140 Zeichen einfach herzlich wenig zu sein, auch wenn es meist gut ist, sich kurz zu fassen.    
Wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet. Billy brachte ein weiteres, etwas größeres Tablett mit einer Kanne Kaffee, Zucker und einigen Scheiben Toast und Marmelade für mich. Sherlock sprang auf, um sich seine Kaffeetasse vom Schreibtisch zu holen und stellte sie auf den Tisch.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sonst nichts möchten, Doc?“  
„Wir warten jetzt erstmal ab, ob dieses Frühstücksduo aufkreuzt“, sagte ich und bemühte mich dabei um einen sehr gelassenen Tonfall.  
„Okay…“  
„Ich verstehe, dass das nervenaufreibend für Sie sein muss. Aber machen Sie sich nicht solche Sorgen. Sie können nicht rund um die Uhr in Alarmbereitschaft sein.“  
Der hochaufgeschossene junge Kerl verkniff sich ein Ächzen: „Und wenn wir das müssen?!“  
Sherlock war unterdessen aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen; er legte Billy eine Hand auf die Schulter und versicherte mit dieser tiefenentspannten Stimme: „John hat ganz recht. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, das Problem rasch aus der Welt zu schaffen. HIER!...Hier, in der Brindisa wird sich etwas wie letzte Nacht nicht wiederholen. Das garantiere ich euch. Und nun gehen Sie schon, es wartet ein Haufen Arbeit auf Sie…“  
Er nahm dem Jungen das Tablett ab. Dieser schluckte und brachte noch ein gepresstes „Danke“ heraus, ehe er wieder abzog.  
Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen, als habe er gerade Übermenschliches geleistet, ließ sich Sherlock neben mir nieder und trank sein Wasser aus.  
„Das war…beeindruckend…“, bemerkte ich, noch immer verwundert.  
„Mach dich nur lustig!“ knurrte Sherlock.  
„Was?! Nein, wieso denn?“ reagierte ich verständnislos. „Das war…sehr einfühlsam von dir…“  
„Denkst du…, dass es so gewirkt hat?“  
„Sag ich doch!“ beteuerte ich freundlich.  
„Ich…hab versucht, mir vorzustellen, was du machen würdest,…wenn es dir gerade leichter fallen würde…, vom Sofa hochzukommen…“  
Ich unterdrückte ein hilfloses Kichern und fragte mich, was mich denn jetzt überhaupt zum Lachen reizen konnte, sah auf die Uhr und nahm mir eine Scheibe Toast vor, während sich Sherlock Kaffee einschenkte.  
„Ich glaube, du hast da einen leichten Tremor. Hast du dir so um halb fünf eine ganze Kanne Kaffee gekocht?“ vermutete ich. Er war wahrscheinlich hinausgelaufen, als er den Brand bemerkte und mochte dann etwa eine Stunde dort geblieben sein; hatte es aber nicht gewagt, die Brindisa aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Er lächelte schräg. „Siehst du, wenn du dir Mühe gibst, kannst du auch beobachten und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen…“  
„…man sieht, wo der Brandbeschleuniger an die Holzverkleidung geschleudert wurde. Das muss ja doch zwei, drei Minuten gedauert haben, alles in allem – dass das keiner gemerkt hat?“  
Ich hab mir nochmal die Spuren angesehen, als die Feuerwehr weg war. Da ist ein Reifenstand gewesen, der nicht gepasst hat. Und wenn du genau hingesehen hättest – aber das ist vom Taxi aus ja sicher auch nicht so einfach gewesen – hättest du womöglich auch erkannt, dass die Personen, die das Benzin gegen das Holz geschüttet haben, plus minus siebeneinhalb Fuß groß gewesen sein müssten.“  
„W-was?“ stotterte ich.  
„Na, sie sind mit einem großen LKW längs dicht vor das Haus gefahren. Der hatte bloß eine Plane, die sie an der linken Seite hochgeschlagen haben. Dann konnten sie zu viert gleichzeitig den Brandbeschleuniger an die Fassade werfen und sich rasch aus dem Staub machen, ehe dann einer zu Fuß vorbei kam, um tatsächlich Feuer zu legen. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass ich im Augenblick nicht wüsste, wie uns das weiterhilft, ist das längst nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich konnte es auch mehr erahnen, wegen der Schüttspuren.“  
„Also, weißt du von niemandem, der den Laster gesehen hätte?“  
„Bis jetzt nicht.“  
„Du hast gesagt, es gab noch mehr Zwischenfälle – was war denn noch?“  
„Ich hab es notiert“, sagte Sherlock mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Laptop hin und erklärte dann, während er zum Büroschrank hinüberging: „Einige eingeschlagene Scheiben. Bei Joe and The Juice und der Mozzino Café Bar wurden Schilder aufgehängt mit der Behauptung: Wegen Krankheit vorübergehend geschlossen, beziehungsweise: aufgrund von Hygienemängeln bis auf weiteres geschlossen. Das Gesundheitsamt.“  
„Das ist natürlich besonders gemein. Bei so einer Verleumdung bleibt doch immer etwas zurück…!“ brummte ich.  
„Bei dem Schuhgeschäft Dr. Martens wurde eine Scheibe eingeschlagen und eine Flasche mit Säure reingeworfen. Es hätte ebenso gut ein Molotow-Cocktail sein können. Das wäre sogar einfacher gewesen. Anscheinend wollten sie keinen ganz so großen Schaden anrichten, damit der Kunde zahlungsfähig bleibt“, setzte er spöttisch hinzu.  
Gerade hatte ich mich über den Grad seiner Verbitterung wundern wollen, als er noch finsterer und mit unverkennbarer Abscheu in der Stimme fortfuhr: „Aber das Ärgste bisher haben sie sich am Bar Shu geleistet!“ Aha. Die Enthüllung von etwas Ungeheuerlichem stand mir unmittelbar bevor. Aber ein Mord konnte es kaum sein, das passte nicht zu Sherlocks Stimmung. Bei Mord war er quasi in seinem Element; das Auftauchen einer Leiche wäre ein Lichtblick für ihn gewesen. – Konnte es sein, dass er meinte, MICH auf einen Schock vorbereiten zu müssen, während ihm diese neue Entwicklung nicht viel ausmachte? Auf meinen fragenden Blick ergänzte er: „Das Bar Shu ist ein chinesisches Restaurant. Unter den Fenstern der ersten Etage sind Scheinwerfer angebracht, die den Schriftzug beleuchten: Dort haben sie zwei Hundekadaver aufgehängt und dazu ein großes Schild: „Real Hot Dogs served here!“  
Schaudernd ließ ich das Messer sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben Hunde getötet, nur um das zu behaupten? Gar nicht zu reden von der Rufschädigung. Jeder potentielle Kunde, der das gesehen hat, wird es nie wieder aus dem Kopf kriegen!“  
„Ich hätte es dir nicht vor dem Frühstück sagen sollen…“, bemerkte Sherlock – tatsächlich bedauernd.  
„Ach was – schon gut. Aber damit hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet!“ knurrte ich und packte grimmig erneut das Messer.  
Sherlock stellte den Laptop schräg vor mir auf den Couchtisch, setzte sich, berührte nur kurz das Touchpad und ich sah, dass er zu einem anderen Dokument gewechselt hatte.  
„Kannst es dir ja später mal ansehen. Aber sei gewarnt. Es gibt Fotos…“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Okay…, brummte ich.  
„Wenn ich wenigstens noch an diese Kadaver gekommen wäre! Vielleicht hätte ich beredte Spuren gefunden… Leiche ist Leiche – mehr oder weniger. Stumme Zeugen lügen nicht.  
Ich muss mich später auch nochmal damit befassen, die Liste aktualisieren... Und versuchen zu ermitteln, ob die Betreiber der Läden, die anscheinend unbehelligt geblieben sind, bloß sehr schnell eingeknickt sind – oder ob sie das verdächtig macht…“  
  
Er redet ungewöhnlich viel, dachte ich – in dieser Situation jedenfalls, dachte ich. Man könnte fast sagen „überflüssiges Zeug“. Dabei müsste er sich langsam mal beeilen und für seinen Auftritt fertig machen. Und das weiß er, weshalb sonst würde er wieder und wieder auf die Uhr sehen, oder sich selbst da und dort über die ungewohnt nackten Arme streichen. – Wie’s scheint, will er hier nicht weg.  
Okay. Irgendwas besonders Wichtiges, das ich noch sagen sollte, ehe er aufbricht?  
  
„Was die Immobilien angeht…“, begann ich, während ich auf noch einer zweiten Toastscheibe bittere Orangenmarmelade verteilte, „im Hinterzimmer bei Andrew Edmunds war ein Meeting.  
London Properties und – Forcia.“  
Sherlock zuckte, hustete und brachte dann rasch seine Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch zum Stehen: „Was?!“ prustete er.  
  
Es hatte mich ja auch überrascht. Aber mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	290. Der übellaunige Jogger

  
  
  
  
„Wieso, was ist los? Ich meine, es hat mich auch gewundert, aber…“  
Erstaunt sah ich Sherlock an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine leicht besorgniserregende Mischung aus zweifelnder Überraschung, freudiger Erkenntnis und grimmigem Triumph.  
„Geschwisterzwist!“ fauchte er vergnügt.  
„Dein Spezialgebiet“, erwiderte ich trocken, freilich ohne zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Deins etwa nicht?“ gab er zurück. Ich glaube, er meinte es nicht einmal spöttisch. Eher, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass uns da eine Gemeinsamkeit verband.  
„Nicht in diesen Dimensionen!“ gab ich ein wenig defensiv zurück. „Also, was? Die sind verwandt? Greater London Properties klingt so – offiziell – ich dachte, das muss…der Stadt gehören – der Krone, was weiß ich…? Ist das jeweils bloß ein Alleininhaber?“ wunderte ich mich.  
„Nein, das nicht. Aber es hat je eine Person über fünfzig Prozent Firmenanteile und unter den restlichen Gesellschaftern gibt es auch noch Verwandtschaft.  
Ein Bankier namens Farnon hat gleich nach dem Krieg eine Maklerfirma gegründet. Sein Sohn hat sich in der Bankenkrise vor ein paar Jahren gründlich ruiniert. Was blieb, war das Maklerbüro. Er hatte es rechtzeitig an seine Kinder überschrieben: einen Sohn und eine Tochter, letztere war da schon verheiratet. Als mir auffiel, dass Mrs Forcias Mädchenname Farnon ist und außerdem noch zwei Personen mit diesem Nachnamen Anteile an ihrer Firma halten, wurde ich natürlich stutzig. Allem Anschein nach haben sich die Geschwister nie gut verstanden, weshalb der Vater Erbstreitigkeiten vorbeugen wollte. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass der ersehnte Stammhalter das jüngere der beiden Kinder ist, da fühlte sich die Schwester zurückgesetzt. Die Firma gemeinsam zu führen hätte wohl niemals funktioniert. Und Mr Forcia stand durch die Namensänderung obendrein in dem Ansehen, eine eigene Firma zu besitzen. Ich habe nicht herausbringen können, ob es Altitalienisch oder was auch immer ist, aber das ist ja auch unerheblich. “  
„Aber er stammt wohl aus einem Kulturkreis, wo es noch etwas patriarchalischer zugeht als bei uns, meinst du – da sieht es nicht so gut aus, wenn ein Mann bloß in die Firma des Schwiegervaters eingeheiratet hat“, ergänzte ich. „Und die verfeindeten Geschwister wollen nun doch fusionieren – na, schön; aber wieso ist das ein Motiv für einen solchen…Feldzug?“ fragte ich. „Um Immobilien günstiger erwerben zu können? Um…den Wert des Fusionspartners in spe zu drücken…?“ rätselte ich. „Aber das wäre doch reichlich auffällig!“  
„…schon…“, grübelte Sherlock nun wieder recht düster. „Aber nur, wenn er oder sie jeweils die Läden völlig unbehelligt lässt, an denen gar kein Interesse besteht. Und es geht ja auch darum, in welchem Stadium sich die Verhandlungen jeweils befinden.“  
„Ich…fürchte, da kann ich dir nicht folgen. Mit sowas kenne ich mich gar nicht aus…“ Ich genehmigte mir noch ein paar Schlucke von dem Espresso, der allmählich eine trinkbare Temperatur erreicht hatte.      
„Ich doch auch nicht“, brummte Sherlock. „Aber…stell dir vor, du besitzt ein Haus, in dem sich eine Firma eingemietet hat. Egal ob Einzelhandel, Gaststätte oder irgendeine Art von Dienstleistungs-Büro. Du willst die Immobilie abstoßen, um dich aufs Land zurückzuziehen – “  
„Wieso soll ich mich aufs Land zurückziehen?!“  
Ich hatte das gefragt. Grade eben. Tatsächlich! Es war mir rausgerutscht – ich hatte das doch noch nicht mal gedacht!  
Naja…  
Offenkundig doch…  
„Du Idiot! Das ist…“  
Sherlock starrte mich irritiert an und brach ab.  
„…bloß hypothetisch, ja klar, okay…!“ verbesserte ich mich hastig.  
„John…“, begann Sherlock unsicher. „Wenn…es… – also, wenn du eine Auszeit brauchst…Urlaub, oder so…etwas…“  
Ich hatte schon instinktiv abwehrend die Hände hochgerissen: „Nein! Nein, überhaupt nicht – es war nur – ich – also, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich das eben persönlich genommen habe, das war unprofessionell, bitte, entschuldige. Also: Ich habe eine Immobilie hier und will sie verkaufen – warum auch immer!“  
„…aber…vielleicht brauchst du wirklich eine Pause – und hast den Gedanken bisher bloß nicht zugelassen… Ich könnte das verstehen. Wir wissen doch, dass…deine…Reise im April alles andere als ein Erholungsurlaub war…“  
Ich musste schlucken – das traf mich jetzt unerwartet. Wir steckten doch mitten in einem Fall und mir war es schon weit schlechter gegangen. Und wie konnte er denn denken, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt – ?!  
Als sein nachsichtiger Blick sogar noch entschuldigender wurde, begriff ich, dass er meinen Ärger völlig falsch interpretierte.  
„Nein!“ unterbrach ich sein tastendes Gestammel kopfschüttelnd. „Nein, gar nicht! Okay, ich weiß auch nicht – das war bloß dummes Geschwätz von mir! – und übrigens für dich war das doch damals weitaus stressiger! – Egal jetzt: Also, ich hab hier ein Haus, das ich loswerden will, weil ich das Kapital brauche. Ich möchte einen guten Preis erzielen. Da wäre es nicht gut, wenn der Pächter belästigt wird. Denn egal ob der bleibt oder raus muss, wer würde so ein Objekt kaufen, wenn der gewerbliche Mieter pleite zu gehen droht. Aber der Interessent, an den ich mich wende, würde bei solchen Mängeln natürlich den Preis drücken können, falls sie es kaufen. Frage ist, werden sie die Bude dann nicht auch bloß zu einem niedrigen Preis wieder los? Und wenn sie es als Maklerbüro bloß vermitteln – tja, ich weiß auch nicht…, sie würden mir sagen, dass es schwer sein wird, jemanden zu finden, der den Preis zahlen will, der mir vorschwebt…“, brach ich ratlos ab.  
Sherlock schwieg. Er wirkte, als hätte ich ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht…als hätte er sich verlaufen!  
„Hey, ich will ganz sicher nicht aufs Land und mich zurückziehen schon gar nicht! Ich will mit dir –   “, versicherte ich, überdachte aber rasch meine Formulierung. „…ich meine, ich will dir bei deinen Fällen helfen und in der Baker Street wohnen bleiben.  – und grade jetzt, möchte ich dringend, dass Angelo vor diesen Drecksäcken wieder seine Ruhe hat und nicht mehr als den gewöhnlichen Alltagsstress um die Ohren!“  
Sherlock trank seinen Kaffeebecher leer und schüttelte sich.  
„…gut,…ja…“ Noch ein zerstreuter Blick auf seine Tasse – er stellte sie ab.   
  
„Diese Überlegung hat mich von Anfang an gestört! Was hätten GLP oder Forcia von einer solchen Aktion? Sie könnte ihnen doch nur schaden! – aber…eine Fusion…! Verstehst du…! Das könnte alles ändern…  
Ich durchschaue es noch nicht so recht – mir fehlen Informationen… Ich sollte mir keine Szenarien ausdenken – aber ich habe gar eine andere Wahl…!   
…also…, was könnte einen Sinn ergeben..?  
Sagen wir, Bruder und Schwester hätten in der jeweils eigenen Firma Anteile von genau 60% – was passiert?“  
„Naja, nach der Fusion sind es ja keine 200%! …also…“ spöttelte ich, aber dann bemerkte ich den Haken. Das war keine einfache Division! „…naja, angenommen, die Firmen wären beide exakt gleich groß – oder besser gesagt gleich viel wert, hätte nun jeder von beiden 30% – aber das kann wohl kaum der Fall sein, auch wenn der Vater ursprünglich gerecht geteilt hat. Das Barvermögen zu vergleichen, ist kein Problem – aber die Immobilien, die sich in ihrem Besitz befinden und auch die Objekte, die sie sich gerade bemühen zu vermitteln – wo noch offen ist, wieviel dabei rausspringen wird… das ist Interpretationssache, mehr oder weniger…“  
„Genau! Also, die Firma hieß schon vor der Schenkung an die Kinder Greater London Properties. Die Tochter erhielt aber ausschließlich Grundstücke und Immobilien im Zentrum. Deutlich weniger als ihr Bruder – aber dafür wertvoller und sogar fast alle innerhalb des Inner Ring. Dazu kam natürlich jeweils noch ein gewisses Betriebskapital und in der Folgezeit scheint Forcia es schlechter getroffen zu haben als der Rivale.  
Aber zurück zu unserm Beispiel:  
Eine Filiale wie etwa diese Patisserie könnte noch so schlecht laufen – der Konzern würde für sie zahlen – oder sie eben schließen und damit für den nächsten Mieter Platz machen. Aber ein Haus, das zum Beispiel ein unabhängiges Lokal beherbergt, würde bloß noch Wohnungsmieten abwerfen, wenn die Gaststätte zu wenig einnimmt.“  
„Dann geht es um die Neuberechnung der Anteile. Und wenn in der Firma Forcia auch noch Verwandtschaft sitzt, heißt das, dass sie auf ihrer Seite stehen? Das kann man wohl auch nicht voraussetzen, oder?“ seufzte ich.   
Das war ja wie bei Koalitionsverhandlungen! Ich kann Politik nicht leiden!      
„Kann ja sein…, der Senior hat verfügt, dass sein bester Sachverständiger zur Tochter in die Firma soll, – dabei würde der lieber für den Sohn arbeiten. Oder umgekehrt. Auch Kompetenz einzelner Mitarbeiter würde den Wert einer Firma beeinflussen, oder? Also…, geht es um eine Interessengemeinschaft innerhalb dieser beiden…Gruppen, die dann zusammen über 50% hätten…? Oder um die Schaffung einer solchen… Und wie bekommen wir das raus?“ fragte ich schulterzuckend.  
Sherlock nickte zu meinen Ausführungen und schien wieder ein wenig Hoffnung zu schöpfen; trotzdem seufzte er nun gequält: „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung! – Vor allem haben wir keine Zeit für wochenlange Recherchen und Betriebsspionage und dergleichen!“  
Als ich mich ebenfalls seufzen hörte, musste ich denken, dass dies wohl genauso ansteckend sein muss wie Gähnen.  
„Okay…, du musst dich langsam fertig machen, nicht?“ stellte ich unbehaglich fest.  
„Ja, du hast recht…“, stimmte Sherlock missmutig zu, „und dabei habe ich mir noch nicht einmal ausführlich Bericht erstatten lassen von dir… – Hörzu – unternimm nichts!“  
„Wieso, was denkst du, was passieren wird?!“ schnappte ich leicht alarmiert.  
„Womöglich gar nichts. Aber sie sollten dich jetzt hier nicht sehen. Und auf keinen allzu großen Widerstand stoßen. Nicht, solange ich nichts Genaueres weiß…“  
Ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung darüber, dass er doch mal die Strategie verfolgt hatte, dass es danach aussehen sollte, als sei ich der Privatschnüffler, den Angelo angeheuert hatte. Das alles war mir jetzt sowieso zu kompliziert!  
  
Sherlock griff noch einmal nach der Kaffeekanne – stellte sie aber gleich wieder ab; ging zum Koffer und schnallte sich eine Gürteltasche um die Hüften. Mit einem Kulturbeutel bewaffnet verließ er den Raum.  
„Dann…bis später, sei vorsichtig…“, sagte ich  noch rasch – da ich vermutete, er werde nicht nochmal bei mir reinschauen, ehe er sich aus dem Haus stahl.  
Er erwiderte nichts. Wahrscheinlich war er dazu einfach zu fokussiert.  
Auch wenn das makaber erscheinen mochte – jetzt konnte ich Sherlock nur zu gut verstehen. Ein Mord oder ein handfester Raub – das war etwas Reelles, etwas Greifbares, Nachvollziehbares. Es gab dann echte Spuren: Materielle Spuren oder mehr oder weniger gute Alibis… Anhaltspunkte, die man zwar noch richtig interpretieren musste, aber die letztlich ein klares Bild ergeben würden. Es gab dann Personen, die von der Tat profitieren würden, die sich irgendwie verhielten…  
Das hier dagegen…  
Ich verspürte wenig Lust, in diesen Familienclinch einzusteigen. Und wie sollte uns das überhaupt gelingen…?  
  
Widerwillig zog ich mir den Laptop heran und versuchte aus den verschiedenen Unterlagen schlau zu werden.  
Da war einmal diese Auflistung von Immobilen. So viele Häuser und Grundstücke! Die Firma des Bruders betreute zum Beispiel sowohl Objekte im Osten, in den Wolkenkratzern am Themsedelta – teils riesige Kästen, teils nur einzelne Büroetagen, als auch kleine Reihenhaussiedlungen in der Peripherie mit noch erschwinglichen Einfamilienhäusern. Und so ziemlich alles dazwischen…!   
Von dieser Masse fühlte ich mich förmlich erschlagen!  
Ich suchte mir die Gegend um die Brindisa. Wie zu erwarten, war die Adresse, an der ich mich befand, gelb-rot gekennzeichnet. Ebenso die der Nigel Hall Filiale, der kleine Delikatessenladen, in dem ich das zerbrochene Schraubglas mit überteuertem Salz gefunden hatte, das römische Schokoladengeschäft und natürlich der Pub, bei dem sie vor wenigen Stunden die Holzverkleidung der unteren Fassade abgefackelt hatten. Nur gelb markiert waren der Printstore, der Bekleidungskonzern Jaeger und diese libanesische Kantine – und dann gegenüber auf Angelos Seite die Patisserie. Daneben war noch eine Firma im selben Block verzeichnet. Forcia und London Properties waren mit Fragezeichen versehen. Sie waren jeweils Hauseigentümer. Der Firma Forcia gehörte auch das Haus mit der Nigel Hall Filiale – aber nicht das dazwischen, in dem sich Angelo eingemietet hatte! Wollte Mrs Forcia am Ende Angelo raushaben, weil sie aus der ganzen Häuserzeile ein einziges großes Gebäude machen wollte? Oder hatte sie einen Interessenten an der Hand, der das anstrebte?! Angelos Vermieter war ein gewisser Hillerman, dem auch noch das Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Blocks gehörte. Angelos und dessen Hinterhof grenzten aneinander! Das war Sherlock natürlich auch schon aufgefallen. Aber dieses Kongresszentrum gehörte der Stadt und natürlich würde niemand an die nigerianische Botschaft herankommen…  
Es sei denn, die würde von sich aus umziehen wollen – oder man würde ihnen deutlich bessere Räumlichkeiten anbieten…  
Aber es konnte ebenso gut sein, dass das Haus mit der Brindisa überhaupt nicht von Interesse war. Vielleicht sollte der künftige, gemeinsame Firmensitz ganz woanders sein? In einer „besseren“ Gegend…?   
Und wieso nicht zum Beispiel an der Canary Wharf…?   
  
Das ist höhere Mathematik! dachte ich und fühlte mich damit komplett überfordert.  
…andererseits… es musste doch um diese Gegend hier gehen…! Oder sah das bloß für uns so aus...? – In dem Fall hätte nicht mal Sherlock eine Chance gehabt, hinter die Motive und die Machenschaften zu kommen, die hinter all dem steckten!   
  
In einer weiteren Tabelle fand ich Hauseigentümer aufgelistet vor. Alle Adressen waren nach Straßenzügen sortiert. Hillerman zum Beispiel besaß insgesamt fünf Häuser. In einem weiteren Fenster hatte Sherlock sich eine Bilddatei angelegt; ein GoogleMaps Screenshot – mit einem Graphikprogramm hatte er dann Gebäude farbig markiert. Forcia-Immobilien rot, Gebäude, die Forcia gerade zu vermitteln versuchte, rosa, GLP dunkelblau und entsprechend hellblau für die Objekte, für die sie Käufer finden sollten. Es waren in dieser Gegend deutlich weniger.  
Hillermans Eigentum war gelb gekennzeichnet. Jemand namens Parker war viermal vertreten, ebenso Finch, Weller besaß drei Gebäude… Dann war da noch ein Sternchen mit Fragezeichen platziert worden – weiter unten las ich „Quod, letztes Jahr gegr. Immobilienberatung“.   
Das war ein paar 100 Yards von hier Richtung Westen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite…   
Vielleicht kein Zufall…? Vielleicht sympathisierte Quod heimlich mit Forcia oder GLP und wollte den Wert des Konkurrenten drücken?  
…die waren ja auch sicher an der Börse…   
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss ich die Augen. Das wäre mir schon zu verwirrend gewesen, wenn ich mich gut gefühlt hätte. Und diese Karte war einfach zu bunt! Lauter ineinandergreifende, unförmige Farbkleckse, die in den Augen wehtaten.  
Ein Flickenteppich. Ein geschmackloser, chaotischer Quilt.   
Schreit nach einer Flurbereinigung…  
  
Tja, war etwas Derartiges denkbar?  
Ich gebe dir das Haus mit der Brindisa und dafür hätte ich von dir gerne das Gebäude mit dem… ach was auch immer. Aber das hat zwei Stockwerke mehr, deshalb bekommst du noch 150.000 £ obendrauf – mehr nicht, denn die Bude ist renovierungsbedürftig…  
Lief das so?   
Okay, ganz so bestimmt nicht, solche Transaktionen mussten ja jeweils auch versteuert werden…  
  
„Monopoly…“, murmelte ich versonnen.  
Aber da gehörten die mit derselben Farbe deshalb zusammen, weil sie in dieselbe Preiskategorie fielen. Erworben mussten sie ja erst noch werden…  
Ich aß meinen Toast auf, schenkte mir Kaffee nach und wandte mich erneut dem Laptop zu.   
Abgesehen von den Listen und der Karte gab es noch Notizen.  
Sherlock hatte Baustellen aufgelistet und angemerkt, ob in den betreffenden Gebäuden oder unmittelbar daran angrenzend Firmen oder auch nur Warenlager untergebracht waren.  
Dann hatte er noch Beobachtungen und Überlegungen festgehalten – wie: Keine Juwelierläden, keine Banken, nicht mal Geldautomaten, keine Einrichtungen mit Spinden bzw. Schließfächern (wie Büchereien, Museen oder Fitnessclubs), keine Ärzte, Hotels nur in der Peripherie des Gebiets…  
  
Dass ich selbst ratlos war, überraschte mich kein bisschen. Aber auch Sherlocks Aufzeichnungen wirkten auf mich ziemlich entmutigend. Das musste frustrierend für ihn sein!  
  
Ich scrollte weiter nach unten, wo es eine Liste mit Einbrüchen und ungeklärten Todesfällen in den letzten fünf Jahren gab, die sich alle in dieser Gegend abgespielt hatten.  
  
Einen Moment lang war ich sehr verdattert, an dem Namen Angelo Sarti hängenzubleiben.   
  
Oh…, das hier ist die Gegend gewesen, wo der Dreifachmord stattgefunden hatte, den Angelo nicht begangen haben konnte, weil er zeitgleich anderswo in ein Haus eingebrochen war?!   
Das war irgendwie…ironisch, oder…?      
  
Allerdings konnte ich jetzt nicht sehen, wie daraus das Motiv für unseren aktuellen Fall erwachsen sein könnte.  
Unsinn.  
Der Verdacht hatte auf Angelo fallen können, weil er sich schon damals oft hier hatte blicken lassen. Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte ihn letztlich in den Knast gebracht – aber bloß für nicht mal drei Jahre – dank Sherlock. Und letztendlich hatte diese Erfahrung einen anständigen Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Aber vielleicht mochte er diese Gegend einfach trotzdem, oder sie sollte ihn daran erinnern, was ihm erspart geblieben war, seine Dankbarkeit wachhalten oder so…  
  
Und Sherlock hatte eben alles aufgelistet, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war – bloß nichts übersehen!   
    
...kein Wunder, dass ihm das buchstäblich Kopfschmerzen bereitete.  
  
Ich sah auf die Uhr – als ich auch schon gedämpft das leise Rattern eines Rollladens vernahm. Angelo öffnete. Gleichzeitig ertönte eine piepsige Melodie.   
Ah, das Trinklied aus La Traviata – oft einfach Brindisi genannt.  Dem armseligen Sound nach, der Klingelton eines ziemlich alten Handys...ich folgte dem Gedudel, fand das Gerät...  
Auf dem Display stand „Brindisa“ und es war eine Minute vor zehn.  
Ich nahm ab, sagte aber nichts. Hoffentlich war das andere Telefon so platziert, dass ich auch wirklich alles mitbekam...  
  
Ein wenig Stühle Rücken und Geklapper…   
Plötzlich Musik – We No Speak Americano; wurde gleich abgewürgt. „Ja…? – Cosmo sagt, die Artischocken würden Scheiße aussehen und wo er jetzt hinfahren soll“, erklärte Billy.  
„Ere solle lassen diese lingua sporca e vengare qui!“ knurrte Angelo.  
„Du sollst es vermeiden, so vulgär zu reden und herkommen“, sagte Billy. „Du mich auch!“  
„Guglielmo!“ schimpfte der Onkel. „Ah, buongiorno! Söön, Sie wieder su sehen! Unde dasse Wockenende, wie war…?“ schaltete er sofort auf einen überschwänglich freundlichen Ton um, als sich die Tür öffnete.  
Er wurde leiser, während er redete; auch die Schritte entfernten sich.   
Nun, das waren gewiss nicht die Frühstücker. Zumal die ja gestern auch dagewesen waren; bloß später als gewöhnlich – also hätte es nicht gepasst, sie nach dem Wochenende zu fragen, selbst, wenn sich Angelo noch so hätte verstellen wollen.  
„Nur ein Lieferant. Noch nichts bis jetzt!“ Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber laut und deutlich. Billy musste es ganz nah an dem Handy gesprochen haben, das uns als Wanze diente.   
Hoffentlich benimmt er sich nicht zu verdächtig…! überlegte ich. – Aber da konnte ich ja jetzt kaum etwas machen.  
  
Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den ganzen Recherchen, über denen Sherlock fast die ganze Nacht gebrütet haben musste.  
Vielleicht war er es, der für eine gewisse Zeit aufs Land ziehen sollte…  
Nicht, dass ich ihn dann nicht begleitet hätte! Selbstverständlich hätte ich das…!  
  
Dann hörte ich erneut die Eingangstür des Lokals und riss mich zusammen.  
„Hi, Nella!“  
„Morgen, Bill! Müde schaust du aus…“  
„Er ist in der – “  
„Sag nichts! Stancovic ist grade gekommen, ich kann den Fisch riechen!“ fiel ihm Antonella triumphierend ins Wort. „Da warte ich noch, bis das Gefeilsche vorbei ist…“  
„Na, du bist ja gut drauf…!“  
Sie seufzte: „Im Gegenteil! Ich kämpfe bloß mit Elan dagegen an. Noch.  
Wie der Pub aussieht! Zum Heulen!“  
„Ach, komm, er ist praktisch noch ganz! – Aber gruselig finde ich es schon…“, gab er zu.  
„Cosmo noch nicht da?“  
„Kauft ein. Er braucht wohl ‘n bisschen länger, weil ihm die Übung fehlt. Kann sein, dass du noch Artischocken holen musst…“  
„Und du hast die Nacht bei Chiara verbracht!“ erklärte Antonella in leicht neckendem Ton.  
„Was davon übrig war!“ brummte der junge Mann. „Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Weil du allem Anschein nach nicht durch die Northumberland Avenue gekommen bist.“  
„Wieso!?“ schnappte Billy. „Was ist denn noch außer der abgefackelten Fassade!?“  
„Weiß auch nicht – bin dann schnell weitergeradelt. Aber ich glaube beim Andrew Edmunds ist das Gesundheitsamt. DAS hättest du gruselig gefunden!“  
„Bestimmt, weil der Doktor gestern Abend dort war…!“ unkte Billy.  
  
„Na, super…!“ murmelte ich. (Okay, das sollte ich lassen. Bin nicht sicher, ob man mich hören könnte, falls jemand in der Nähe wäre…)  
  
Es tat mir leid, das zu hören – dabei war mir klar, dass ich nicht wirklich etwas dafür konnte. Sherlock hatte mich losgeschickt – und ich war eben gesehen worden – war ja ursprünglich auch beabsichtigt gewesen war. Und nun?   
Auch wenn mein Geschmackssinn beeinträchtigt gewesen war: Noch vor dreizehn Stunden war der Laden einwandfrei gewesen und hatte ausgezeichnete Speisen und Getränke geboten; so viel war sicher!  
  
Als nächstes kam dann Cosmo und verlangte in beinahe grantigem Ton, dass Billy ihm schleppen helfen müsse. Ich bin überzeugt, das hätte er sogar von alleine getan. Dieser Ton weckte aber schon beinahe meinen Widerspruchsgeist!  
Anscheinend trugen sie die Sachen durch den Hausgang, denn danach wurde es ruhig. Später hörte ich aber Geräusche auf dem Flur.  
  
Und wenn sie nicht kommen?  
  
Wir rechnen mit ihnen, denken, dass sie dann fragen werden: „Boah! Krass! Was is‘n mit dem Pub passiert! Sieht ja voll schlimm aus! Kommt‘n hier sowas öfter vor? Da muss man doch was unternehmen! Habt ihr schon mal über ‘ne Bürgerwehr gedacht…?“   
Blablabla…  
Aber jetzt quasi unsere Befürchtungen zu enttäuschen! Das war vielleicht noch schlimmer!  
Und Sherlock? Der joggte jetzt wahrscheinlich um den Block, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kerle eingetroffen sein würden, wenn er wieder vorbeikam…  
  
So ein Mist…!  
  
Als ich nach einer Weile, in der sich einmal ein und einmal zwei Touristen irgendwelche Tramezzini – also italienische Sandwiches – holten und ansonsten nur mal kurz das alte Festnetztelefon geklingelt und Angelo in der Ferne etwas auf Italienisch genuschelt hatte, was ich nicht mitbekam, wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet.  
Mehr als eine Person, soviel war sicher…oder jemand, der in der Tür lange zögerte?  
Nein…, zwei paar Schritte…  
  
Als ich dann hörte, dass Cosmo anscheinend Damen begrüßte und ihnen freundlich einen Tisch vorschlug, hatte ich das Gefühl, jemand würde mir die Luft rauslassen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment zuckte ich zusammen, weil mein Nokia losging. Sherlock.  
  
„Hey, wie viele Meilen hast du schon runtergerissen?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Sei bloß still! - Sie sind wirklich noch nicht da, oder?“   
  
„Was jetzt – still sein, oder Bericht erstatten? Nee, nur bisschen Laufkundschaft und jetzt sind zwei oder drei Frauen da… Sie haben eben Prosecco bestellt und schauen sich jetzt die Karte an…“  
Ich hörte ihn schnaufen. Aus den leichten Stößen, die seine Atemzüge erschütterten, konnte ich seine Schrittfrequenz erkennen.  
„Mist…“  
„Übrigens, Sherlock, du bist zu schnell. Schalt einen Gang runter, oder zwei…“  
„Ich will mich nicht zu weit entfernen…! Komme jetzt rein!“ japste er leise.  
„Okay, mach das!“  
  
Ist wohl besser so! dachte ich.  
  
Dann fand ich, dass ich eigentlich nicht wie auf glühenden Kohlen hier zu hocken brauchte. Ich konnte das Telefon auf die Toilette mitnehmen und mich auch anschließend noch rasieren.  
Und dann vielleicht auch noch umziehen.  
  
Ja, guter Plan.  
  
Trotzdem beschloss ich, noch zu bleiben, bis Sherlock eingetroffen wäre.  
  
Einige Minuten später – die Damen, sie waren übrigens tatsächlich doch zu dritt, hatten inzwischen ein englisches Frühstück, einmal Pancakes mit Blaubeeren und einmal Bircher Müsli und Obstsalat bestellt – wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen. Dann näherte sich ein Japsen dem Mikro.  
  
Geez…! Sherlock, ich hoffe, du übertreibst maßlos! dachte ich.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Sir! Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“ fragte Billy devot-freundlich.  
„Wasser, ohne Kohlensäure – etwas Zitronensaft – frisch natürlich!“ bestellte Sherlock atemlos.  
„Kommt sofort, Sir…, wenn ich Sie aber bitten dürfte, vielleicht dort drüben Platz zu nehmen? – Oh, ich habe vergessen, das Schild aufzustellen, mein Fehler! Hier ist leider reserviert…!“  
„Wenn die Reservisten... dann kommen..., kann ich ja immer... noch gehen, nicht...?“ knurrte Sherlock unwirsch. „Bekomme ich... dann bald mal... mein Wasser…?!“  
Billys nervöses Räuspern klang leicht amüsiert. „Selbstverständlich, Sir…“  
„Bringen Sie mir bloß jetzt noch nicht die Karte…!“ fauchte Sherlock leise.  
„Mit Strohhalm, wie Sie wünschen…“  
  
…was für eine Farce! dachte ich.   
Moment…! Wieso setzt er sich ans Fenster? Wieso auf den Platz, wo wir doch dieses Duo hinhaben wollen?! Er wird sie doch nicht zur Rede stellen wollen? Dazu hat er doch noch viel zu wenig Anhaltspunkte!  
Und er hat doch schon vermutet, dass diese Handlanger gar nicht wirklich wissen, worum es eigentlich geht…!  
  
Sherlock räusperte sich, keuchte immer noch, seine Stimme hatte belegt geklungen.  
  
„…fürchte, das wird nix, heute Morgen…“, brummte er – und das galt wohl mir.  
  
Dann ruh‘ dich aus, Mann! Leg eine Pause ein! dachte ich.  
Aber natürlich würde ich ihn jetzt nicht deshalb anrufen, vielleicht heckte er ja schon etwas anderes aus und ich würde bloß stören.  
  
„Bitte sehr!“ Ich hörte das Geräusch eines auf die Tischplatte gleitenden Bierdeckels…  
„Hab ich irgendwas…von Eis gesagt?!“ schnaubte Sherlock barsch.  
„Äh, nein, Sir, Verzeihung, Sir, aber das ist so – “  
„Ich komme vom Laufen... und es ist dazu... eigentlich schon wieder... viel zu heiß – soll ich einen Asthmaanfall bekommen oder was?!“ schimpfte der erhitzte Jogger, noch immer leicht außer Atem. „Außerdem – sind Eiswürfel – aus Leitungswasser – unhygienisch…!“  
„Ich…hol‘ Ihnen ein Neues…ohne Eis. Aber unsere Eiswürfel sind bestimmt einwandfrei. Das ist ja nicht Sizilien oder so…“, erlaubte sich Billy anzumerken.  
Etwas weiter entfernt anscheinend wallte gedämpft helles Gegröle auf: Die Damen bestellten weitere Getränke.  
  
Beim nächsten Versuch kostete Sherlock das Getränk und winkte es mit einem leidlich zufriedenen Brummen gnädig durch, ehe er in wieder leicht verärgertem Ton die Karte verlangte.  
  
Leider blieb sein Theater wohl wirklich ohne das ersehnte Publikum.  
Wussten sie längst Bescheid?  
Falls ja – was sollten wir machen…?  
  
Ich raffte mich nun doch auf und ging zur Toilette.  
Da war ein neues Schild am Fenster, ein hastig bekritzelter DIN A 4-Bogen: „Zulassen! Rauch!“  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich der Qualm zwar verzogen, aber vorhin, als ich zurückgekommen war, hatte immer noch ein leichter, unangenehmer Brandgeruch zwischen den Häusern gehangen.  
  
Ich überlegte, das Telefon kurz auszusperren, damit ich den Abzug betätigen könnte, ließ es dann aber einfach. Anschließend legte ich das Gerät vor mich auf das Board unter dem Spiegel und rasierte mich rasch.  
Mehrfach hielt ich inne und schaltete den Apparat aus, weil ich mir einbildete, aus dem Gastraum jetzt vielleicht doch etwas gehört zu haben, was auf einen Besuch dieser Quälgeister hindeutete.  
Aber da war nichts.  
  
Na, gut. Dann würde ich eben ins Büro zurückkehren und noch einen Kaffee trinken…! Was sollte ich sonst auch anfangen?  
  
Da ich den Betrieb draußen nicht stören wollte und das ja auch meine Anwesenheit verraten hätte, verzichtete ich darauf, mir noch etwas zu Essen zu bestellen.  
Ich konnte an die Einkäufe von gestern gehen. Aber: Ein Schokoriegel? Oder Toast mit Pralinen…?  
Es mussten noch ein paar von den Cantuccini da sein…  
  
Genau. Ich erspähte die Packung auf dem Tischkühlschrank neben der kleinen Spüle bei Wasserkocher, Tee und Zucker…  
  
Da war so ein Klappern und dann ein Zischen, oer eher zwei…  
Das kam vom Hinterhof…  
  
Ich trat ans Fenster.  
  
Da stand eine schwarze, vermummte Gestalt, ein Kerl in einem Hoodie mit hochgezogener Kapuze, der beidhändig mit zwei Farbdosen an die Kellertür sprayte…!  
  
Na, warte, du bist fällig…!  
  
Rasch zog ich mir einen Stuhl heran, ehe ich so sachte wie möglich das Fenster öffnete…  
  
...um mich dann hinauszukatapultieren und dem fiesen Sprayer direkt ins Kreuz zu springen und ihn zu Boden zu reißen…  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Die Details über GLP und Forcia sind natürlich abgesehen von den Adressen frei erfunden.  
> Auch die Firma Quod gibt es wirklich, sie scheint inzwischen sehr erfolgreich geworden zu sein.)


	291. Kunst am Bau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehe wir anfangen:  
> Nach dem Ende dieses Kapitels möchte ich euch ein Problemchen vorlegen, zu dem ich gerne eure Meinung wüsste - ich habe mich auch bemüht, mich kurz zu fassen - also bitte, bitte lest es!  
> Danke!

 

  
  
  
Rasch zog ich mir einen Stuhl heran, ehe ich so sachte wie möglich das Fenster öffnete, um mich dann hinauszukatapultieren und dem fiesen Sprayer direkt ins Kreuz zu springen und ihn zu Boden zu reißen…  
Von einer Landung zu sprechen wäre Unsinn. Das war ja kein Land unter mir – es war der Brustkorb eines lebendigen Menschen, der sich bewegte, der nachgab aber auch Widerstand leistete, der nach Luft schnappte. Ich spürte unter meiner Linken ein Schulterblatt, ehe ich richtig zupackte.  
Obwohl alles natürlich sehr schnell ging, empfand ich diese Aktion als…irgendwie merkwürdig.   
Und vielleicht war es keine gute Idee gewesen, die Handies im Büro zu lassen, damit sie nicht beschädigt werden sollten…  
Ich erwischte ihn von schräg hinten, so dass er völlig überrumpelt von der Wucht, die ihn traf, nach rechts-vorwärts taumelte, ehe er mit einem Ächzen auf den Boden krachte.  
Dummerweise trafen dabei auch meine Knie auf dem Asphalt auf. Immerhin nicht ungebremst.  
Ich bekam seine Rechte zu fassen und versuchte, sie ihm auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch der Kerl wand sich unter mir und ich sah plötzlich in die Düse einer Spraydose – konnte noch zur Seite rucken, als auch schon ein roter Nebel links an mir vorbeizischte.  
Doch durch mein Ausweichmanöver hatte ich das Gleichgewicht und damit die Oberhand verloren: Ich purzelte – sicher ziemlich unelegant – vom Rücken des Sprayers, der es irgendwie durch einen gezielten Stoß schaffte, meinem Körper einen weiteren „Effet“ zu versetzen.  
Während sich alles drehte, hagelten plötzlich irgendwelche Gegenstände auf mich nieder, dann wurde es schwarz um mich und ich bekam nur noch schlecht Luft –  
  
KEINE PANIK!  
…okay, das ist beunruhigend – was zur Hölle ist passiert?!  
  
Dumpf nahm ich wahr, dass der Kerl flüchtete, versuchte mich aufzuraffen, tastete über den Boden und nach meinem Kopf –  
Dann kapierte ich es. Er hatte mir eine schwarze Tasche voller Spraydosen über den Kopf gestülpt!  
In dem Moment sprintete ein Jogger an mir vorbei. Er kam aus der Hintertür, verfolgte den Sprayer zu einer an die Mauer zum Hinterhof des anderen Hillerman-Hauses angelehnten Leiter –  
  
Ich sah, wie Sherlock förmlich auf die Leiter sprang: Mit einem Satz war er auf der zweituntersten Sprosse gelandet und hatte mit beiden Händen eine weitere ein Stück über Kopfhöhe geschnappt.  
  
Doch der Flüchtende hatte fast schon die Mauerkrone erreicht!  
  
Das geht schief!  
Ich wollte Sherlock warnen, aber bis ich Luft geholt hatte, passierte es auch schon: Der Sprayer wandte sich um und stieß die Leiter beiseite.  
  
Mit einem Schrei sprang ich auf und eilte zu ihm, als die Leiter auf eine Mülltonne donnerte. Das bremste den Sturz zwar – aber nun drohte sie nach rückwärts zu kippen! Sherlock würde mit dem Hinterkopf aufschlagen!  
  
Ich hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht, als es ihm zu meiner Überraschung gelang, abzuspringen. Er stürzte zwar noch und landete auf allen Vieren, aber es schien glimpflich abgegangen zu sein.  
„Sag nichts!“ japste er.  
Keuchend verharrte er am Boden. Anscheinend war ihm durchaus klar, wie übel das hätte enden können und er brauchte noch einen Moment, um sich zu fassen.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen…Abschürfungen an den Knien zumindest, wahrscheinlich Prellungen…hoffentlich nichts Ernstes…  
Gerne hätte ich ihn gefragt – aber er hatte ja gemeint, ich solle still sein. Wurden wir denn beobachtet? Gefilmt? Wusste er da etwas?!  
  
Beide Häuser hatten hinten raus viele Fenster, das Haus jenseits der Mauer auch Balkone – der im ersten Stock war eingerüstet, auf denen darüber standen teils Topfpflanzen und Stühle, ich sah auch zwei Tische und einen kleinen Grill…  
  
Als ich ein unterdrücktes Ächzen hörte, wandte ich mich wieder Sherlock zu. Er hatte sein Gewicht nach links verlagert und machte nun Anstalten, das rechte Bein nach vorn zu ziehen, um die Fußsohle auf den Boden setzen zu können – doch dann steckte er erstmal auf, ließ sich zur Seite sinken, so dass er dann links neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden hockte.  
Obwohl ich schon massenhaft weit schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen habe als Sherlocks aufgeschlagene Knie, tat es mir weh, ihn jetzt so am Boden zu sehen. Vielleicht auch, weil es entwürdigend war.  
Ich griff nach seinem rechten Arm: „Na, komm hoch…lass uns erstmal reingehen…“, schlug ich sanft vor.  
Er funkelte mich finster an, nahm meine Hilfe aber an. Ich zog ihn hoch und er kam ungelenk wieder auf die Füße und stützte sich auf meine Schultern.  
„Wird’s gehen?“  
Noch ein böser Blick.  
Jaja, du hast gesagt, ich soll die Klappe halten, ich weiß!  
Immerhin nickte er – dann blieb er vor der Kellertür stehen.  
„Foto…“, stieß er hervor; immer noch etwas außer Atem, während er mich losließ.  
„Werden Sie für die Versicherung brauchen, wissen Sie. Dann können Sie es auch wieder wegschrubben. Oder überstreichen. Dürfte einfacher sein. Ist es Ihr Haus?“  
„Oh…, guter Tipp, ja…ich hab nur grade keine Kamera zur Hand...“, gestand ich kleinlaut.  
Er kramte seines aus der Gürteltasche und gab es mir. „Sie können es sich ja gleich schicken“, meinte er.  
  
Ich gehorchte und lichtete das Graffito mit dem iPhone ab. Die Schmiererei bestand aus roten, flächigen Zeichen und schwarzen Konturen, leichte Schatten nach rechts unten sorgten für einen gewissen 3D-Effekt. Die Botschaft lautete auf den ersten Blick nur „24/7“, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, dann war der rundliche Rahmen, der diesen Bruch umgab wohl eher die Kontur eines Schädels. Mit den gekreuzten Knochen im Hintergrund war er nicht mehr fertig geworden. Und rechts unten war ein komischer, eckiger, roter Fleck in einem runden, schwarzen Sprühklecks. Dann war da noch, als würde es nicht dazu gehören, ein zweites, weißes Graffito, bestehend aus einer liegenden Ellipse mit einem Punkt darin und vier waagerechten Strichen darunter. Wohl keine Musiknote! – Also nun doch Gaunerzinken? Aber was sollten die denn in einem Hinterhof bringen? Bis dorthin musste man doch erstmal vorstoßen?!  
  
Wäre ich auch nur dreißig Sekunden später von der Toilette zurückgekommen, hätte der Sprayer sein Werk vollenden können. Ich hätte ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt und es hätte womöglich Stunden gedauert, bis es irgendwem aufgefallen wäre!  
  
Es sollte sicher nicht bedeuten, dass da jemand 24 Stunden und die ganze Woche über zur Verfügung stand – aber was war tatsächlich gemeint? 24 £ täglich? Das wären dann so 720 im Monat… Und das weiße...Ding?  
   
„Na, wie auch immer…“, murmelte ich und schickte das Foto auf mein Nokia. Kurz darauf drang das Signal durch das geöffnete Bürofenster.   
„Ach, Sie gehören zum Lokal…?“  
Verwirrt wandte ich mich zu Sherlock um. Er hatte ein Feuerzeug und Zigaretten aus seinem Gürteltäschchen gekramt und sich eine angezündet.  
„Tja, wenn wir ihn erwischt hätten, könnte ich jetzt behaupten, dass Rauchen manchmal ganz gut ist, nicht?“ spöttelte er. „Auch eine?“  
„Erm, nein, hab aufgehört – aber danke…“, gab ich noch etwas überrascht Auskunft. „Und nein, ist nicht mein Haus…“ Ich beschloss, einfach nichts dazu zu sagen, ob ich zu Angelos Belegschaft gehörte.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ brummte Sherlock leise, während er angestrengt auf die Schmiererei starrte, als würdige er den bemerkenswerten Pinselstrich eines alten Meisters.  
„Ich? Ja, klar – tut mir leid, dass ich ihn nicht erwischt hab. Hätte halt nicht aufs Klo gehen dürfen…“, murmelte ich.   
Laut fuhr ich fort: „Jetzt sieh sich einer die Sauerei an! Wenn es wenigstens schön wäre! Oder wenigstens witzig! Oder…ein gesellschaftskritisches Statement…!  
Am Ende ist das noch der Name einer Rockband…oder einer albernen Fernsehserie…“, schimpfte ich.  
   
Sherlock begann zu husten – als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, empfing ich einen weiteren warnenden Blick; dann japste er: „Ich sollte wirklich damit aufhören…!“  
Noch immer hustend wankte er zur Restmülltonne, wo er die Zigarette ausdrückte und dann entsorgte. Ich ging ihm nach.  
„Jetzt bring ich dich erstmal rein – und dann sammle ich diese…corpora delicti auf“, entschied ich in beruhigendem Ton, wobei ich mit dem Kinn in Richtung eines schwarzen Rucksacks und weiterer Spraydosen wies.  
  
Vielleicht waren da ja sogar Dokumente drin und wir kamen endlich weiter?!  
  
Doch Sherlock wirkte niedergeschlagen. Hatte er sich doch schwerer verletzt als es den Anschein hatte? Aber würde ihn das derartig runterziehen, wenn es endlich aufschlussreiche Spuren gab?! Sherlock doch nicht!  
  
Er nickte und trottete auf mich gestützt nach drinnen in den Hausflur und von dort durch die ebenfalls noch offenstehende Abschlusstür des Lokals.  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als ebendiese Tür krachend hinter uns zuknallte. Der Detektiv hatte mich losgelassen und versetzte mir nun beidhändig einen Stoß gegen meine Schultern.  
  
„Du blöder Idiot!“ herrschte Sherlock mich an. Er hatte seine Stimme fast sofort wieder zu einem Flüstern heruntergeschraubt, weil ihm eingefallen war, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich im Gastraum hören konnte.  
„Ich hab gesagt: Unternimm nichts! – Rein da mit dir – rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Wir reden später!“ fauchte er dann, wobei er mich am Arm packte und daran zerrte, als könne er mich in Richtung Bürotür schleudern wie einen Frisbee – was natürlich kompletter Blödsinn war, aber so konnte er mir nonverbal mitteilen, wo ich mich nun auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verkriechen hätte.  
  
Einschüchtern konnte er mich freilich nicht – aber das war auch nicht nötig.  
Ich hatte es vermasselt.  
Was immer „es“ auch sein mochte.  
  
Enttäuscht trollte ich mich zurück ins Büro, tastete mich mit der Linken von hinten um das Sofa und ließ mich darauf fallen. Mir war ein wenig schwindlig und übel. Der Gefechtsmodus hatte sich förmlich verkrümelt.  
  
…dabei sollte ich mir jetzt eigentlich Sherlocks Knie ansehen…  
Stattdessen geht er zurück an seinen Tisch, als sei er nur mal eben auf der Toilette gewesen…  
Was ist hier los…?  
  
Moment…!  
Sollte ich nicht diesen Rucksack und die Spraydosen holen? Mit Latexhandschuhen am besten…  
Nicht, dass der noch zurückkommt, um sich seinen Kram zu holen.  
Was freilich dreist wäre…Aber Sherlock hatte gesagt, ich solle mich hier nicht wegbewegen…  
Ein irrer Gedanke zuckte plötzlich durch meinen Kopf. Noch diffus, wie eine vage Erinnerung.  
  
Was?! …nein…! …oder…??  
  
Die Verwirrung packte mich geradezu. Fassungslos richtete ich mich auf dem Sofa kerzengerade auf und versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Der Kerl hatte beidhändig gesprüht... beidhändig! Oder war das nicht so außergewöhnlich, wie es mir vorkam...?  
Ein Knall und dann ein zitterndes Knarren – die Tür war aufgeflogen und gegen die Wand gekracht, von wo sie abprallte und ein kleines Stück zurück Richtung Rahmen schwang.  
  
„Ganz super!“ donnerte Sherlock. Dann pfefferte er die Tür mindestens genauso rabiat zurück in den Rahmen, dass sich mir die Trommelfelle nach innen stülpten.  
Aber ich war noch zu konsterniert, um darauf reagieren zu können, so laut er auch war, er drang noch nicht so recht zu mir durch.  
  
Das änderte sich freilich als er dicht vor mir vorbeirauschte und dann plötzlich erst links neben mir sich die Sitzfläche des Sofas schlagartig absenkte und ich im nächsten Moment merkwürdige Schläge auf meinen Beinen verspürte – genauer gesagt hauptsächlich auf dem linken Oberschenkel.  
  
Sherlock hatte sich auf die Couch geworfen, lag nun der Länge nach auf dem Rücken, seine Beine quer über meinem Schoß.  
  
Es war wohl nicht als Übergriff gemeint. Ich blockierte einfach das Sofa. Und wo immer es bloß ein Sofa gab – war es selbstverständlich Sherlock, der es für sich allein beanspruchte!  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein…  
Er war verletzt. Er hatte jetzt Anspruch auf das Sofa – …was denke ich denn…?  
Ich war mir jetzt bloß nicht sicher, ob ich ihm einfach nur im Weg war, oder ob dies eine Aufforderung sein sollte, mich um seine Knie zu kümmern. Aber das war ja letztlich auch egal.  
Das Stöhnen von Links klang verärgert und frustriert.  
  
„Okay, lass mal sehen… die Beweglichkeit ist aber normal, ja? Zieh bitte mal die Knie hoch – am besten beide, dann kann ich nämlich aufstehen und – “  
  
„Wieso hältst du nicht einfach mal den Rand!?“ brüllte er und bäumte sich dabei auf.  
  
Ich schnappte mir Sherlocks rechten Fuß und die Wade und schob beides nach links, wodurch ich sein Knie komplett anwinkelte. Er stöhnte auf und automatisch hob sich auch sein linkes Bein von meinem Schoß, sodass es mir gelang, mich aus der tiefen Sitzgelegenheit empor zu manövrieren.  
  
„Nun beruhige dich mal. Ich geh nach einem Verbandskasten fragen, bin gleich wieder da…“ Ich vermutete, dass sie in der Küche einen haben würden, schließlich war genau dort mit Schnitt- und Brandwunden oder Verbrühungen zu rechnen... Vorher nahm ich mir aber noch die Zeit, die beiden Telefone wieder einzustecken.  
Kaum vor der Tür warf ich nochmal einen Blick auf das Foto, das ich mir eben geschickt hatte, vergrößerte mir diesen Punkt, rechts unten…  
  
Der rote Fleck, das war kein liegendes Rechteck…dieser Kerl hatte erst Rot aufgetragen, und dann eine Rasierklinge als Schablone verwendet und mit Schwarz drüber gesprayt…  
  
Wenn er sich nicht „Blade“ nannte, dann…!  
Shit!  
  
„Achtung, Doc!“ Glücklicherweise kam Billy gerade vom Gastraum und hatte bloß ein Tablett mit benutzten Gläsern in einer Hand – er wich mir aus, ehe ich ihn umrennen konnte und riss vor mir die Küchentür auf.  
Lärm und Dampf schlugen mir entgegen, dazu würzige Dünste und allerlei Aromen – Antonella und Angelo sahen auf.  
„Verbandskasten, richtig, Doc?“ fragte Billy. "Sie haben ihn nicht mehr erwischt, oder?"  
Antonella unterbrach ihre Gemüseschnibbelei und wischte die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.  
„Ähm…, genau…“, antwortete ich noch immer zerstreut, "nein, tut mir leid. Es ist ein Graffito – erm, lassen Sie es erstmal, ja? Ich werde Sherlock fragen, ob es schon wegkann oder nicht.  
Dieses Duo hat sich also nicht blicken lassen?"  
"Nein...", seufzte Billy und schnappte sich drei Teller mit unterschiedlichen Varianten von englischem Frühstück, ehe er wieder verschwand.  
Antonella hatte unterdessen den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten geholt. Ich nickte ihr zu und nahm ihn entgegen. Ein altes Exemplar aus einem PKW – hoffentlich mit neuerem Material gefüllt…  
„…danke…“  
  
Es war mir auf einmal alles sehr peinlich.  
Angelo brauchte uns; er vertraute Sherlock und glaubte an ihn – aber wir kamen nicht weiter und anscheinend machte ich alles nur noch schlimmer…  
  
Ich steckte das Nokia wieder ein und ging ins Büro zurück.  
Sherlock ließ schweigend, ja fast schon apathisch zu, dass ich mich auf den Couchtisch setzte und mich seiner blutenden Knie annahm. Zunächst musste ich die Wunden säubern. Er ertrug es stoisch, auch als ich dann etwas Druck ausübte. Der untere Rand der Patella und das obere Ende der Tibia darunter waren jedenfalls völlig in Ordnung.  
  
„Alles okay, wird noch ein bisschen wehtun und Hämatome geben, aber ansonsten war‘s das wohl“, informierte ich ihn. „…strenggenommen solltest du das natürlich in einem Krankenhaus nachsehen lassen. Sei halt vorsichtig und achte ein bisschen drauf, wie sich die Beschwerden entwickeln, ja…? …kein Desinfektionsmittel…“, stellte ich fest.  
…Hängeschrank…war da nicht was gewesen?  
  
Ich stand auf und sah nach.  
Yep, eine Flasche billiger Wodka, noch mehr als halb voll. Der tut’s auch.  
  
Ich sparte es mir, zu sagen, dass es ein wenig brennen würde – wusste er ja selber und schließlich beschwerte er sich immer, wenn ich etwas Offensichtliches auch noch extra erwähnte.  
Er zuckte auch nur ein ganz klein bisschen.  
„Also, „Rasierklinge“ – Raz ist die Kurzform von Razor…du hast es gewusst; wolltest, dass er entkommt. Also, wieso sagst du mir das nicht, verdammt?“  
Sherlock seufzte.  
„Dazu war keine Zeit!“  
„Jetzt red‘ doch kein‘ Stuss! Es war zwar keine Zeit, mir alles zu erzählen, was du in stundenlanger Arbeit rausgefunden hast, aber das! wäre doch – “  
„Oh, um Gottes willen, ich hab mich verzettelt, okay?!“ fluchte Sherlock verärgert.  
„Ah…“, machte ich nur.  
Ja, das war verständlich.  
  
Ich verpflasterte die aufgeschlagenen Knie, stand auf und knotete das Schleifchen an Sherlocks linkem Laufschuh auf – das Bein zuckte. „Lass!“ fauchte Sherlock.  
„Schon gut. Du brauchst sowieso eine Pause. Du hast dir praktisch die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Also. War das jetzt Zufall? Oder hat er sich da irgendwie einschleusen können?“  
„Letzteres. Ich hab ihn beauftragt, in der Nähe bestimmter Läden die Wände zu besprühen. Irgendwelche Fantasiezeichen, so dass sie denken müssen, das wären neuartige Gaunerzinken, die sie nicht entziffern können. Da konnten sie ihn ja nicht einfach weitermachen lassen. Hätte natürlich passieren können, dass sie ihm eine Abreibung verpassen, aber das wäre reichlich kurzsichtig gewesen; so dumm sind sie nicht. Konnte ja sein, dass er einen Auftrag dazu hat. Also haben sie ihn gefragt, ob er sowas nicht gegen Bezahlung machen will.“  
  
„Genial!“ urteilte ich verblüfft.  
Zwar fand ich es gar nicht so überragend, denn was wäre gewesen, wenn sie ihn wirklich vermöbelt hätten? – aber ich wollte meinen grantigen Detektiv besänftigen. Um seiner selbst und des Falls willen. Er musste wieder etwas runter kommen.  
  
„Ich wusste auch nicht, wann er kommen wird. Er hatte mir gerade erst gesimst – hätte es wohl beinahe vergessen, denn da muss er schon mehr als halbfertig gewesen sein. Er hätte mich nämlich eher vorwarnen sollen – eben damit zu dem Zeitpunkt keiner den Müll rausbringt! Die Position des Graffito auf der Kellertür bedeutet übrigens, dass der Hinterhof überwacht wird. Da er ja durch das Haus auf der Rückseite kommen würde, haben sie ihm ein Foto von Angelos Hinterhof gezeigt, die Kellertür war im Zentrum. Es war von schräg oben aufgenommen. Er meint, vielleicht vom vierten Stock gegenüber. Das hat er mit den weißen Markierungen präzisiert. Tatsächlich ist etwa auf der Höhe eine Kamera. Gestern hab ich sie vielleicht tatsächlich nicht bemerkt – aber vorher ist sie mit Sicherheit noch nicht da gewesen.“  
„Also…was? Geht es um Hillermans Häuser? Ahnt er was? Oder steckt er dahinter? – Ich versteh’s nicht. Soll es so aussehen, als würde ihm wer schaden wollen, aber…?“  
Kopfschüttelnd brach ich ab. Inzwischen hatte ich beide Schnürsenkel gelockert und zog Sherlock die Schuhe von den Füßen.  
„Das weiß ich doch auch nicht!“ jammerte Sherlock. „Wieso hast du ihn überhaupt aufzuhalten versucht, du Idiot?!“  
„Boah! Weil ich Angelo helfen wollte, weil ich wollte, dass endlich was passiert, weil ich – ach, zur Hölle, ich weiß auch nicht, mir blieb doch gar keine Zeit nachzudenken!  
Blinder Aktionismus, schätze ich!!  
Ja, es war blöd, okay!? Tut mir leid!“  
  
Sherlock stöhnte leise.  
„Okay…“, seufzte er resigniert.  
Ich breitete die Decke über ihn, holte noch zwei Espressotässchen aus dem Hängeschrank und schenkte etwas von dem Wodka ein.  
„Hier, ausnahmsweise zur innerlichen Anwendung. Wir beruhigen uns jetzt erst mal und dann versuchst du ‘ne Runde zu schlafen…!“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dich um elf gleich zu Nigel Hall schleifen – aber so wie du noch aussiehst… Vielleicht könnte ich jemand andern dort ausstaffieren…?“  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaub ja nicht, dass das in Cosmos Branche zieht – in einer Autowerkstatt stellt man sich nicht im Anzug vor, schätze ich; aber das wissen die bei Nigel Hall ja nicht: du könntest ihn mit einer Montur für seinen nächsten Bewerbungstermin ausstatten wollen…“  
„Hm…, oder so…!“ brummte Sherlock. Für seine Begriffe klang es schon fast anerkennend. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und kippte tatsächlich den Wodka. Ich tat es ihm gleich.  
Sherlock ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und verdeckte seine Augen mit der linken Armbeuge.  
„Denkst du, Raz ist okay? Soll ich ihn mal anrufen?“  
„Ach, natürlich ist der okay, der ist gerannt wie ein Wiesel!“ brummte Sherlock.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast recht…“  
  
„Also, schön, ich werde ihn so bald wie möglich fragen! – aber zuallererst musst du mir noch Bericht erstatten“, entschied er.  
  
Also erzählte ich von Edmunds, seiner eigentlichen „Berufung“ als Kunsthändler, der Randale neulich an seinem Schaufenster und den beengten Verhältnissen in der Galerie, die ihn womöglich störten. Ich berichtete, wie ich dort auf der Toilette gewesen war das Foto hatte er ja schon gesehen, dass dieser Giftzwerg Molly belästigt hatte und dass Kellner George inzwischen erfahren hatte, wer ich bin und mich bat, die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Natürlich ließ ich der Vollständigkeit halber auch diesen dicken Architekten und den Möchtegernfernsehdetektiv nicht aus. Und dann noch die Ereignisse im Freedom und die Sache mit Constable Singleton – aber darüber war Sherlock bereits im Bilde.  
  
„…gut… Zieh wieder die Jeans an und dann geh in diesen Druckerladen. …hm…, sag, dass deine Tante gestorben ist oder so und du müsstest jetzt bald Karten verschicken – sobald der genaue Beerdigungstermin feststeht. Was sie dir da anbieten können und wie die Preise gestaffelt sind – es soll ‘n bisschen was hermachen, nicht bloß Schwarz auf Weiß.“  
„Herrjeh, muss es denn gleich ein Todesfall sein?!“  
„Na, wenn du so verheult aussiehst? Zier dich nicht so! – Oder, weißt du was, lass die Klamotten gleich an: Ihr hattet einen Unfall und du warst den Rest der Nacht selbst noch im Krankenhaus. – Ja, das ist gut; das kriegst du glaubwürdig hin.  
Und Nigel Hall hat noch etwas Zeit.“  
Unwillig seufzte ich auf. Bei der Attacke eben hatte ich die Knie meiner beigen Anzughose noch mehr verdreckt. Mindestens. Ich hatte noch nicht nachgesehen, ob womöglich auch der Stoff beschädigt war. Sie hatten ja vergangene Nacht schon gelitten.  
„Also schön – noch irgendwo, wo ich reinschaun soll?“  
„Ja…, aber davor solltest du dich dann doch besser umziehen..."  
  
Er nahm den Arm von seinem Gesicht und musterte mich. "Korrektur: Du fährst nachhause, schläfst bis zwei oder drei und kommst dann wieder her..."  
„Also bis dahin tut sich nichts?“ fragte ich.  
„Erst um 15:33. Sei also pünktlich“, eröffnete er mir herablassend.  
„Um 15:33?“ echote ich verblüfft. „Wie hast du das denn – ?!“  
Ich brach ab.   
„Du verscheißerst mich!“  
Sherlock schnaubte frustriert: „Das ist dir ja grade mal noch aufgegangen! Was weiß denn ich! Ich tappe noch völlig im Dunkeln!  
Naja, vielleicht wollen sie die beiden Hillerman-Häuser hier. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!“  
„Dann bleibe ich hier! Oder ich zieh mich dann nur kurz um!“ entschied ich. „Oder soll ich noch irgendwas mitbringen?“    
  
Er sah mich ernst an.  
IRGENDWAS – wir hatten beide die gleiche Vorstellung von diesem Irgendwas…!  
„Ich hab ihn schon hier…“, erklärte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung auf den Koffer.  
   
Schon wieder! Er konnte doch nicht ständig selbst meinen Revolver mitnehmen! Sowas kann Ärger geben!  
   
„Gut, dann…“, brummte ich. „Dann geh ich jetzt in den Druckerladen und dann rasch nachhause.“  
   
Ich stand auf.  
   
„John?“  
„Hm?“  
„Das vorhin…“  
„Ja, sorry, war blöd…“  
„Von mir, ja. Aber, was ich sagen wollte…  
Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint…“  
„Ist schon okay…“, versicherte ich und rang mich zu einem Lächeln durch.  
Dann merkte ich, dass es lebendig wurde – es verwandelte sich in ein echtes Lächeln.  
"Und bitte: Melde dich sofort, wenn was sein sollte, okay? Jederzeit!"  
"Du auch", gab er zurück.  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
So: Nun meine oben angekündigte Überlegung, die ich euch bitte durchzulesen und darauf zu reagieren - wenigstens den Anfang! *bettel*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Ernstgemeinte Frage: WANN soll Baskerville sein?   
Im September des ersten Jahres?   
Oder doch im März darauf? (Wie ich zu Zeiten von "Ein langer, heimlicher Abschied" ja auch angenommen habe?)  
  
Damit ihr nicht so lange auf eine Erklärung warten müsst, lasst mich hinten anfangen. Es spricht viel für Anfang September. Vor allem:    
Mrs Hudsons neues Kleid! Zu Beginn von THoB deduziert Sherlock Mrs Hudson. "This is a new dress!" Sherlock würde sich diesbezüglich nicht irren - aber als Zuschauer kennen wir dieses Kleid doch längst! Mrs Hudson hat es getragen, als Mycroft nach dem Fiasko mit Irene Adler am folgenden Morgen in die Baker Street kam und die Jungs beim Frühstück saßen. Dem Blog zufolge wäre das am 15. September. Danach hätte Sherlock nicht mehr gesagt: "Das ist ein neues Kleid". Er hat es an dem Morgen nach dem Experiment mit dem Schwein zum ersten Mal gesehen und weiß aus irgendeinem Grund, dass es ladenneu sein muss und nicht etwa aus der Versenkung geholt wurde.  
Dazu würde dann auch passen, dass Moriarty, als er als Weihnachtsgeschenk nach Sherrinford kommt, vermutet, dass Mycroft ihn ERNEUT einsperren will.  
Es gibt noch weitere Kleinigkeiten, die aber weniger überzeugend auf diese Einordnung hindeuten. Dazu aber später.  
  
...oder doch erst kurz vor TRBF???  
Dafür, dass John einen Fall erst Monate später veröffentlicht, kann es eine Menge Gründe geben. Im Fall einer ominösen Militärbasis allem voran Geheimhaltung (was nicht das erste Mal wäre: Cruise of Terror, The Woman).  
Es gibt aber auch zwei Details, die dafür sprechen, dass Baskerville doch ganz einfach erst so spät stattgefunden hat.  
Sherlocks Website TSoD gibt ja nicht viel her. Aus Bemerkungen auf der vorletzten Seite des Forums geht aber hervor, dass John auf seinem Blog ein Youtube-Video von Jacob Sowersby verwendet hat. Das war laut dem Blog am 1. Januar, als John noch dachte, dass Irene tot wäre. Entsprechend kommt der Hilferuf der kleinen Kirstie Stapleton erst nach diesen Kommentaren als allerletzter Forumseintrag auf TSoD. Außerdem musste Sherlock, um Irene zu retten, nach Karachi in Pakistan, was ihn vielleicht auch nach Islamabad führte, denn das ist die Hauptstadt von Pakistan. Vielleicht ist die zweite Frau von Chaterjee ja bei der Britischen Botschaft angestellt und Sherlock hat sie einfach dort  kennengelernt. Weshalb sonst (abgesehen von der zur Verfügung stehenden Sendezeit ;-) natürlich) sollte Sherlock hier nicht mit einer entsprechenden Deduktion angeben?  
  
Was meint ihr dazu?  
  
  
  
  
Falls ihr doch mehr ins Detail gehen wollt:  
Nach TGG werden mehrere kleine Fälle erwähnt, von denen einige mit dem Flight of the Dead zusammenhängen: Der Typ mit der Urne, die beiden Enkelinnen, ein Fall, der nur in den Kommentaren auf Johns Blog auftaucht (Kommentare von Siobhan Whelan) und den Sherlock ebenfalls ablehnt und ferner der Mann im Kofferraum, der allerdings schon in dem früheren, deutschen Flight of Death scheinbar hätte sterben sollen. Der komplette Scandal in Belgravia bis hin zu dem Moment, wo sich Sherlock die Textnachrichten auf seinem eigenen Handy nochmal ansieht, zieht sich bis weit ins folgende Jahr hinein. Allem Anschein nach kam der Anruf, den Moriarty am Pool bekam, von Irene und bezog sich auf die kompromittierenden Fotos - oder vielleicht auch auf den Code, der sich als Flugzeugsitzplan entpuppte - zumindest sollen die Zuschauer das denken. Zeitlich und thematisch hätte man die kleinen Fälle natürlich sowieso nirgendwo anders unterbringen können, als in ASiB. da obendrein noch der Cliff aus TGG aufgelöst werden musste, was eben auch inhaltlich schon mit ASiB zusammenhängt, ist verständlich, dass wir THoB erst später zu sehen bekommen. Abgesehen davon denke ich, dass es weitere thematische Gründe gab, THoB in die unmittelbare Nähe von TRBF zu rücken. Das Thema Selbstmord (Cluedo, Henry Knight), die Entlassung Moriartys aus der Haft (angeblich gehörte diese Szene ursprünglich in den Zusammenhang von Jims Juwelenraub im Tower). Obendrein wird der Anschein erweckt, dass Sherlock weder etwas für Kinder noch für Hunde übrig hat. Und man kann sich fragen, ob er deshalb so schlecht drauf ist, weil er weiß, dass Moriarty bald zum Gegenschlag ausholen wird und ihn das nicht nur nervös macht, sondern er sich auch fragt, ob er John nicht besser vergraulen sollte, um ihn zu schützen.  
  
Übrigens hat ACD The Hound of the Baskervilles ja veröffentlicht, nachdem er Holmes am Reichenbachfall "umgebracht" hatte. Damit wäre die fragwürdige zeitliche Einordnung des Falls vielleicht eine Referenz auf diesen Funfact. Zumindest unter anderem.  
  
  
Weitere Details:  
  
Den abschließenden Blogeintrag zu ASiB macht John am 12. März, der über Baskerville folgt am 16. Anscheinend ist John damit gegen zwölf Uhr mittags fertig - es ist also wohl kaum der Tag, an dem sie von Grimpen wieder aufgebrochen sind. Dann müsste Henry Knight sie aber gleich am 13. aufgesucht haben - und dazwischen würde noch der Fall liegen, dessentwegen Sherlock ein totes Schwein harpuniert hat. Das passt nicht. Sherlocks Stimmung passt nicht.   
Und wenn Sherlock bei Irenes Tod nur ausnahmsweise eine Zigarette angeboten wird (um ihn zu testen, ob er womöglich auch härtere Drogen nehmen würde), dann wäre es sinnvoll, er hätte sich das Rauchen schon vorher abgewöhnt - nicht erst zwei Monate später! Dafür spricht auch die kleine Rückblende in TSo3, wo Sherlock versucht, Johns zweiten Vornamen zu erraten. Erstens stopft sich Sherlock den Inhalt einer kompletten Schachtel Zigaretten in den Mund, um sie zu seinem persischen Pantoffel zu transportieren und in der Designerobstschale auf dem Couchtisch liegen zwei Tabakspfeifen.  
Dass die Vegetation in THoB nicht nach Anfang März aussieht, muss nicht viel heißen, denn das passt in dieser Serie ja öfters nicht zusammen. Aber Sherlock hat in dieser einen Folge seinen Schal vergessen. Würde er das Anfang März? Er hat ihn bei der Stagnight, bei The Bloody Guardsman und sogar bei der Hochzeitsfeier mit. Ihn im Spätsommer zu vergessen ist am wahrscheinlichsten.  
Das Cluedo-Spielbrett sehen wir zu Beginn von ASiB. Es wurde mithilfe von Sherlocks Messer an den Kamin gepinnt. Das spricht dafür, dass sich Sherlock und John bereits zuvor wegen der Regeln in die Wolle bekommen haben - nicht erst ein halbes Jahr später!  
  
Sicher ist dagegen, dass Baskerville erst nach den beiden Theaterfällen (The Navel Treatment bzw. Hat-Man and Robin/Deerstalkerfotos und The Aluminium Crutch) stattfinden kann, da Frankland beides erwähnt.  
  
  
Ich habe zwar noch Zeit, das auszutüfteln, aber wenn THoB Anfang September (falls der Blog korrekt ist, kann es sogar nur der 5. sein, denn das wäre 2011 der einzige Montag, der passen würde!) liegen soll, gilt es ja einiges zu beachten. zB in den Tagen davor meldet sich Lestrade nicht und taucht natürlich auch nicht auf, denn er ist ja in Urlaub (übrigens war Rupert Graves deshalb damals so braun, weil er kurz zuvor auf Guadeloupe einen Gastauftritt in "Death in Paradise" gedreht hatte.  
Dann müssten natürlich Cluedo und Sherlocks Entschluss zum kalten Nikotinentzug schon vorkommen. Ebenso die oben erwähnte Rückblende aus TSo3, um nur ein paar Details zu nennen.  
  
  
Würde mich freuen, bald eure Meinung dazu zu lesen!  
  
Eure Nothing


	292. Die Tante, die niemals gelebt hat - aber starb...

 

  
  
  
  
Ich war noch rasch in die Küche gegangen, den Verbandskasten zurückbringen und hatte Angelo, der mich mit großen, fragenden Augen angesehen hatte, versichert: „Nur ein paar Kratzer – immerhin scheint er jetzt etwas vorangekommen zu sein. Ich bin bald zurück, aber rufen Sie mich an, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte. Und – sollte nichts Verdächtiges vorfallen, stören Sie ihn erstmal nicht.“  
Angelo hatte zwar genickt, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich keine großen Hoffnungen machte, dass wir etwas ausrichten könnten.  
  
Ich verließ die Brindisa lieber hintenherum, denn falls es doch noch weitere oder neue Spitzel dieser Gang gab, die sich bloß bisher gänzlich unauffällig verhalten hatten, wäre es von Nachteil gewesen, wenn sie so erfahren hätten, dass ich irgendwie zu diesem Laden gehörte, außerdem sah ich ja immer noch halbwegs abgerissen aus. Vor dem Lokal waren die wenigen Tische voll besetzt und drinnen schien es auch nicht schlecht besucht zu ein für die Uhrzeit.  
  
  
Eine plötzlich aus dem Leben gerissene Tante…!  
Sherlock hat leicht reden…!  
  
Ich beschloss, diese Scharade nicht zu überstürzen und stattete daher dem Café dieser römischen Schokoladenmanufaktur einen Besuch ab, wo ich einen Ciococcino orderte, eine Kreuzung aus Cappuccino und Trinkschokolade. Dann zückte ich mein Notizbuch, um eine Tante zu erschaffen, die ich dann gleich guten Gewissens wieder sterben lassen konnte. Auch den Unfall und ein paar andere Details legte ich mir zurecht, versuchte, mir das Gespräch vorzustellen, machte mir bewusst, dass es seltsam wäre, wenn ich dabei zu viele irrelevante „Fakten“ ausplaudern würde – andererseits würde ich mich sicherer fühlen, wenn ich nicht improvisieren musste.  
Zwischendrin ließ ich immer mal nachdenklich meinen Blick schweifen, aber mir fiel nichts Beunruhigendes auf. Es duftete nach Schokolade und Espresso, alles war blitzblank, die Tischdecken blütenweiß und die Belegschaft adrett und dabei so freundlich, dass man ihnen ihre Gelassenheit tatsächlich abkaufen konnte.   
Vielleicht waren sie nach dem Besuch gestern mit dem rauchenden Kerl nun doch eingeknickt und nun einfach erstmal erleichtert, dass der Chef ihnen Ruhe erkauft hatte? Aber…  
Naja, es sei denn natürlich, dass die zertrümmerte Scheibe, das Kothäufchen und das Zigarette rauchen bloß Maskerade wären.  
Der Verkaufsraum war nicht gerade groß und im Café fanden bloß ein halbes Dutzend sehr kleiner Tische Platz, die jetzt bis auf einen besetzt waren. Da wäre es nachvollziehbar, wenn sie sich vergrößern wollten. Aber deshalb ein solcher Aufwand…?    
Ich verstehe nicht viel von solchen Dingen, aber ein Standortwechsel birgt bestimmt immer ein gewisses Risiko. Alte Kunden, die regelmäßig auf dem Rückweg von der Arbeit an dem Laden vorbeigekommen waren, sahen ihn einfach nicht mehr, gewöhnten sich um oder begannen gar, das Interesse zu verlieren. In dem Fall eben, dass sie ihre Schokolade künftig wieder im Supermarkt kauften – geht ja auch weniger ins Geld…  
Aber wenn Said das Central Food & Wine direkt nebenan hätte dazu nehmen können – vielleicht sogar die Wände durchbrechen…   
Naja, dann wären sie vielleicht um 60% größer…  
Auf der anderen Seite, im Eckhaus war der Pub untergebracht, dessen Holzfassade in den frühen Morgenstunden abgefackelt worden war – allerdings nicht auf der Seite direkt neben dem Said, sondern nur auf der anderen…!  
Natürlich hatten die Brandstifter sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen, sonst hätten sie mit dem auffälligen Laster ja auch nochmal um die Ecke anhalten müssen…  
  
Aber wirklich…! Den großen, historischen Pub übernehmen zu wollen, wäre größenwahnsinnig, oder…?!  
  
Meine Grübeleien würden zu nichts führen und ich wusste, dass ich zum Teil bloß deshalb noch hier herumsaß, weil ich diese Schmiere auf die lange Bank schieben wollte. Ich vertagte also diese Überlegungen auf später.  
Als ich nun den Laden verließ, fühlte ich mich noch lange nicht wohl in meiner Haut, geschweige denn, meiner Rolle gewachsen.  
Statt den Laden sofort zu betreten, entschied ich mich dafür, zunächst am Eingang vorbeizulaufen und dann vor dem Schaufenster stehen zu bleiben.  
Wie sich herausstellte gar keine so schlechte Idee!  
Da hingen jetzt direkt an der Scheibe zwei gerahmte Bilder, beide sehr breit im Verhältnis zu der geringen Höhe – und die weiter hinten wären mir gestern doch auch aufgefallen! Auf Leinwand gedruckte Kunstwerke, einige kannte ich sogar, wie Van Goghs Sternennacht, den Sonnenuntergang über Westminster von William Turner, ...diese Leichenschau*, die anscheinend von Rembrandt ist, war mir natürlich auch ein Begriff und das Mädchen mit dem Perlenohrring.   
Sieh an, das ist ein Vermeer…  
Vielleicht hatte dieser Betrieb ja ähnliche Probleme wie Edmunds‘ Laden? Nur hatten sie sich entschieden, die Rollläden Sonntags nicht untern zu lassen, sondern stattdessen eben Artikel auszustellen, die nicht so wertvoll wirkten.  
Da war immer noch das T-Shirt mit dem Disney-Schneewittchen, das gerade in einen schwarzen Macintosh-Apple biss und die Speisekarten, Einladungen und dergleichen.  
Also gut. Es musste ja sein.  
Ich öffnete also die Ladentür - die dabei ein kleines pentatonisches Glockenspiel streifte.  
Es war ein kleines, fast komplett in weiß gehaltenes Geschäft, freundlich und ein wenig chaotisch, aber dabei keineswegs verwahrlost. An den Wänden hingen in zwei Reihen viele große, rahmenlose Bilderhalter, die obere zeigte stark vergrößerte, sehr professionell aussehende Fotos oder Kunstdrucke, die untere Speisekarten, Einladungen und ähnliches, oder Beispiele von unterschiedlichsten Zierschriften und Symbolen und Graphiken wie Kreuzen, Blumen, ineinander verschlungenen Ringen, Herzen, turtelnden Tauben, Babys mit Rasseln, Doktorhüte, runde Zahlen in Lorbeerkränzen, die als Gold- oder Silberprägung gedruckt werden konnten. Es gab Karten in außergewöhnlichen Formen: Ein Kuvert, dass auseinandergefaltet ein Herz ergab, oder eine Karte in Herzform – wie ein halbes vierblättriges Kleeblatt, Karten mit Fächern für Geldscheine darin und welche in die Löcher in Form von Sternen, Blumen, Herzen oder Tierköpfen gestanzt waren. In einer Vitrine lagen verschiedene Bücher: Geleimt oder mit Spiralbindung in Metall oder Plastik, verschiedene Kartons, die als Umschlagdeckel dienen konnten. Individuell gestaltete Spielkarten, Puzzles und gewissermaßen als Krönung einen Bastelbogen als Verkleidung für eine Spardose in Form des Taj Mahal. Eine Karte dabei informierte den verdutzten, neugierigen Kunden – also mich – dass ein Hochzeitspaar namens Dyvia und Jerry damit Spenden für ihre Flitterwochen sammeln wollte.  
  
Eine junge Frau stand an dem hinteren der beiden Kopierapparate. – Heute, wo praktisch jeder einen Scanner und einen Farbdrucker zuhause hatte, war das sicher keine so lukrative Einnahmequelle mehr wie noch in meinen Kindertagen…  
Von hinter einem überladenen Tresen kam ein junger, schmächtiger Bursche mit Brille eifrig auf mich zugewieselt. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das mit Buchstaben in ganz unterschiedlichen Schrifttypen bedruckt war. Ich brauchte daher einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es SOHO PRINTSTORE hieß…  
Er trug dazu aber eine extrem ordentliche graue Hose mit messerscharfer Bügelfalte und erkundigte sich mit künstlichem Lächeln: „Guten Morgen, Sir! Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?“  
  
Geez, wie antiquiert das klingt! Sagen die das wirklich noch? Oder fällt es mir bloß bei dem jungen Kerl so auf? Diese servile Ausdrucksweise passt doch nicht mehr in unsere Zeit. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Sie sollte es nicht…  
  
Okay – es geht los!  
  
„He, Sie, kommen Sie mal, bitte? Der Kopierer ist wohl kaputt! – oder vielleicht ist die Farbe falsch nachgefüllt…“, ließ sich die junge Dame vernehmen.   
Ich hatte gerade Luft geholt, um mit meinem kleinen Theaterstück zu beginnen, als sie sich beschwerte.  
  
„Oh, bitte nicht…“, murmelte der Junge kaum hörbar, dann versicherte er hastig: „Komme sofort!“ und schließlich an mich gewandt: „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich doch noch einen Moment…“  
„Ich kann mich ja noch etwas umsehen“, schlug ich freundlich vor, versuchte aber, mein Lächeln ein wenig fahrig und gequält aussehen zu lassen.  
Während er also zu der etwas verärgerten Kundin eilte, näherte ich mich dem Tresen unter dessen gläserner Platte, neben Preislisten noch eine Auswahl an bedruckten Werbeartikeln zu sehen war. Hinter dem Ladentisch wurde die Wand durch eine Tür in der Mitte halbiert, zur rechten erhob sich eine große weiße Schrankwand mit Türen, Schubladen und offenen Fächern. Da lagen Stapel von verschiedenem Papier und Karton, weiße Kaffeebecher. Auf der anderen Seite prangte ein modernes Kunstwerk, das mich den Kopf schütteln ließ. Auf zwei hochformatigen, dicht nebeneinander hängenden Leinwänden Waren zwei Teile eines roten, fünfzackigen Sterns mit weißer Kontur vor schwarzem Hintergrund zu sehen; mit groben Pinselstrichen aufgetragen. Auf dem linken Teil dieses seltsamen Diptychons war die linke untere Spitze des Pentagramms komplett zu sehen, aber der Rest dieses Sterns passte nicht auf die Bilder. Es war sicher Absicht – aber mir schien es so sinnlos! Wer würde sich so etwas aufhängen…?   
An der hinteren Wand, links neben dem Ladentisch waren einige witzig bedruckte T-Shirts ausgestellt. Ich musste an das mit Schroedingers Katze denken, schob das aber sofort beiseite. So einen Fall wollte ich nie wieder erleben!   
Außerdem druckten sie wohl auch Aufkleber aus Kunststofffolie, die sogar zum Beispiel für Fahrzeuge geeignet sind, wie einige Fotos von alten Arbeiten zeigten, die sie unterhalb der T-Shirts aufgehängt hatte. Darunter befand sich ein Tisch mit Alben, die wie Musterbücher für Tapeten aussahen, die man vorsichtshalber angekettet hatte. Sie enthielten ein unüberschaubares Sortiment an Motiven für Poster, Leinwanddruck und was auch immer: Alte Gemälde, Popart, Filmplakate…   
  
Ich hatte meine Runde beendet und flanierte zurück – als mir meine Rolle wieder einfiel und ich einen Stuhl erblickte. Genaugenommen zwei mit einem kleinen Tisch dazwischen.   
  
Ich könnte mich dorthin schleppen und schwach auf einen der Stühle sinken… Was ist das übrigens in diesem bedruckten Aschenbecher? Bonbons mit Werbung auf dem Einwickelpapier…?  
  
„…das…ist Ihre Kopiervorlage…?“ stammelte der junge Mann gerade. Er erlaubte es sich, die Augen zu rollen, als die Kundin ihn gerade nicht ansah. „Na, dann ist ja alles klar!“  
„Wieso klar?!“ fragte die Frau verärgert.  
„Na, weil Sie keine Geldscheine kopieren können. Es ist verboten!“  
„Pah! Wenn alles, was verboten ist, gar nicht machbar wäre – das wäre ja paradiesisch – !  Nein, warten Sie, da war auch was verboten und sie konnten es trotzdem machen. Aber, echt jetzt – das ist bloß ein Gag für einen Geburtstag – und jeder sieht, dass es ein Fake ist!“  
„Weil Sie die Null mit zwei schmaleren Nullen überklebt haben – schon. Aber irgendein Tourist zum Beispiel weiß vielleicht nicht, dass es gar keine 500 £ Scheine gibt!“  
„Ja, okay – aber das habe ich nicht vor! Und wieso streikt der Kopierer? Der kann doch nicht wissen, dass das ein Geldschein ist!?“  
„Doch, ganz genau, das erkennt er. Es gibt da so Markierungen.“  
„Was? Wo? Ist ja irre! Dann kann ich die doch überkleben – man soll ja durchaus sofort erkennen, dass es kein echtes Geld ist! Also, wo sind diese – Markierungen?“  
„Das ginge schon, aber es ist trotzdem – naja…Sie könnten Ärger bekommen, wenn diese Kopie in falsche Hände gerät…“, wand er sich.  
„Ach, kommen Sie schon…!“ bettelte sie.  
„Und wenn Sie einfach Spielgeld nehmen?“  
„Wo soll ich das herbekommen? Und ganz so nach Spielzeug wie bei Monopoly soll es ja auch nicht aussehen…! – oder Sie verraten‘s mir und ich kopier‘ es dann woanders. Im Internet finde ich das sowieso raus…“  
Etwas an dem Verhalten der Frau ging mir gegen den Strich. Gut, manche Leute gehen einem eben auf den Wecker, obwohl sie harmlos sind – aber das…?  
Ich beschloss, sie zu fotografieren.  
   
  
   
„Also schön. Man nennt es Omron-Ringe oder auch EURion-Konstellation**.“  
„So ein Quatsch, wir haben doch den Euro gar nicht!“ platzte sie empört heraus.  
Er seufzte: „Da ist dieses helle Oval, hier in der Mitte – “  
„Ja, stimmt, das ist hässlich – sieht aus, als würde da was fehlen.“  
„Und diese kleinen Kringel darin. Das sind die Markierungen.“  
„Ah. Na, wunderbar – ich könnte ein paar Sticker draufkleben – Blümchen oder Sternchen… oder ein Foto von mir!“  
Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Von mir haben Sie das nicht, ja?“  
„Aber klar doch!“ grinste sie. „Haben Sie eigentlich auch Girlie-Shirts da? Zum Bedrucken?“  
„Selbstverständlich! In der Theke liegt eine Liste mit den Farben und Größen – ganz links…“  
„Danke, dann geh ich da doch mal gucken…“  
Einen Moment sah er ihr nach, dann erinnerte er sich wohl an diesen anderen merkwürdigen Kunden, er entdeckte mich und eilte auf mich zu.  
„So, nun habe ich Zeit für Sie – geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Sir? Sie sehen…naja, ein wenig mitgenommen aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf…“  
  
Ich wurde schlagartig wahnsinnig nervös!   
  
Okay – dann werde ich das nutzen! dachte ich.  
Ich schloss die Augen, schluckte, streckte meine Hand vor und sah zu, wie sie zitterte.   
„Ja…, deshalb bin ich hier… Ich bin fast über den Haufen gefahren worden…“  
„Was, oh, soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen…?“  
Ich hatte ihn sehr verunsichert. Schließlich hielt ich ja ein Mobiltelefon in der Hand – aber es hätte ja immerhin sein können, dass ich gerade zu sehr unter Schock stand, um es sinnvoll einzusetzen.  
„Nein…, nein, mir ist nichts passiert – meine Tante – meine Tante hatte weniger Glück…  
Überhaupt kein Glück, um genau zu sein…“  
Nun dachte ich doch an das Shirt mit Schroedingers Katze – an die Tankstelle, den Gestank…unseren armen, halbtoten Lestrade…  
  
Okay, das reicht!  
Ich schluckte erneut. Der Typ mit der Brille sah mich immer noch ratlos an, aber inzwischen hatte sich Bestürzung auf seinem blassen Gesicht breit gemacht.  
„Oh, das…das tut mir leid für Sie, Sir…“   
Ich rief mir Soo Lin Yaos Trauerfeier ins Gedächtnis zurück…, die beiden Gedichte, die Andy Galbraith herausgesucht und unter Tränen vorgelesen hatte. Leider erinnerte ich mich nur noch vage an deren Inhalt…  
Dass die Schuldgefühle zurückkommen würden, wenn ich diese Erinnerung abrufen würde, war mir klar gewesen.  
Aber nicht, dass es so massiv sein würde!  
Und erst recht nicht, dass da eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf schimpfen würde: Schämst du dich nicht? Jetzt benutzt du auch noch ihr Andenken für deine erbärmliche Komödie!?  
  
„Man…lässt dann doch so Karten drucken, nicht?“  
Es war nicht gespielt, ich musste mich wirklich räuspern. Da hatte ich mich ja fein ausgetrickst!  
 „…wo dann auch drinsteht, wann und wo die Beerdigung sein wird…“  
„Oh – natürlich, ja, sowas machen wir natürlich auch!“ informierte er mich erleichtert. „Wissen Sie das denn jetzt schon?“  
„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht…aber…ich wollte mich schon mal erkundigen… - ja, Sie haben wohl recht…aber irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen, nicht…?“   
„Hm, klar…  
Könnte mir vorstellen, es ist leichter, hiermit anzufangen, als…mit dem Bestattungsunternehmen…“, vermutete er einfühlsam.  
Ich ließ ein hilfloses Lächeln durch einen Mundwinkel zucken: „Das wird’s wohl sein.“  
„Ich kann Ihnen ein paar Beispiele zeigen. Möchten Sie einstweilen einen Kaffee oder ein Glas Wasser?“  
„Wasser wäre großartig, danke!“  
  
Er nickte verständnisvoll und eilte hinter den Tresen. Ein bisschen hatte ich gehofft, er werde nach hinten gehen. Andererseits war ich erleichtert, dass ich keine Gelegenheit haben würde, einen Blick hinter den Ladentisch zu werfen. Es wäre zu blöd gewesen, wenn er mich dabei erwischt hätte!  
   
„Ich überleg’s mir noch, Bye…!“ sagte die junge Frau und lief an mir vorbei nach draußen.  
  
Ich bekam mein Wasser und gleich danach auch einen Stapel Karten.  
Eine Weile sah ich sie lustlos durch. Dann gab ich auf und ließ die Hände sinken.  
Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf: „Alles Schwarz auf Weiß – und diese Kreuze…! – sie…sie war …anders…“  
Der junge Mann nickte.  
„Und sowas wie Lilien oder eine geknickte Rose oder trockenes Herbstlaub – das kommt alles nicht in Frage!“  
„Was mochte sie? Ihre Tante, woran hatte sie Freude?“   
  
Geez, er gibt sich solche Mühe, der gute Junge und ich mach‘ ihm bloß was vor! musste ich denken.     
Es wäre ja auch unangenehm für ihn geworden, wenn ich hier die Fassung verloren hätte oder zusammengeklappt wäre – aber er schien sich auch wirklich verantwortlich zu fühlen.  
Dabei war er noch so jung, dass er wohl kaum der Boss hier sein konnte und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob er am Ende noch gar nichts von der Schutzgelderpressung wusste.   
Ähnlich wie noch gestern Antonella…  
  
„Sonnenblumen!“ sagte ich. „Sie hat Sonnenblumen in ihrem Garten und…Rittersporn…“  
„Also, ehrlich gesagt, Rittersporn muss ich googlen – aber das kriegen wir hin!“ ermunterte er mich. „Noch etwas?“  
„Ihr Wellensittich. So ein blauer… sie hatte immer blaue Wellensittiche, immer zwei… – aber zurzeit ist nur noch einer übrig…sie wollte schon seit Monaten wieder einen dazu holen…“, faselte ich betrübt, als hätte sie womöglich mit diesem Versäumnis das Unglück auf sich herabbeschworen.  
„Sie war Ihnen wirklich wichtig…“  
„Schon gut…, woher wollen Sie das wissen…“, zog ich mich scheinbar etwas verbittert zurück.  
„Na, Sie haben mitbekommen, dass es keineswegs immer dieselben Vögel waren – obwohl alle blau gewesen sind!“  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Das…hätte ich sonst wohl nicht, da können Sie recht haben…“  
„Hm…, hatte sie…noch viel vor, ja? Ging es ihr gut?“  
Ich seufzte: „Ja. Es ist zu früh – und ganz bestimmt keine Erlösung, da gibt es gar nichts zu beschönigen!“ setzte ich gepresst hinzu.  
„Das…ist schlimm… Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich…mache das hier noch nicht lange und war bisher selten alleine hier…“  
„Oh – tut mir leid – ich bin sicher ein schwieriger Kunde – ich finde, Sie machen das sehr gut…!“  
„Danke…  
Wissen Sie, ich dachte nur grade… – aber das… Also, ich verstehe, dass Kreuze nicht in Frage kommen und das mit diesen Blumen können wir natürlich machen.  
Aber…vielleicht noch ein Symbol, das…Hoffnung ausdrückt – und da fiel mir ein, wenn wir als Motiv vielleicht einen offenen Vogelbauer nehmen, aus dem ein Wellensittich wegfliegt…? – aber Sie haben wohl recht, das wäre wirklich zu beschönigend; irdisches Jammertal und so – und natürlich war Ihre Tante viel mehr als bloß ein kleiner Vogel…“  
Ich war beinahe fassungslos und starrte ihn beeindruckt an. „Das…das muss ich mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen…!“ stellte ich nachdenklich fest.  
„…oder eben ohne den Käfig. Er kann einfach auf einem Ast über den Blumen sitzen. Oder der Sonne entgegenfliegen… Ja, der Käfig wäre…das falsche Signal gewesen.“  
  
Ich schluckte. Mir war das Ganze zunehmend höchst unangenehm!  
  
„Ach, aber da haben wir doch schon ein paar sehr hübsche individuelle Ideen!“ versuchte der junge Mann mich aufzubauen.  
„Und eine Schriftart…? Also, der informative Text sollte gut lesbar sein – aber den Namen vielleicht mit einer Zierschrift, Schreibschrift oder…“  
Mir fiel einer unserer jüngsten Fälle ein und so improvisierte ich munter:  
„Nein – nein, warten Sie… – sie schrieb nämlich alles nur noch in Blockbuchstaben – wie konnte ich daran nicht denken. Sie hat viel Kreuzworträtsel gemacht!“  
„Daraus könnte man ja – nein, vergessen Sie’s, sorry, dann hätten wir ja doch wieder ein Kreuz…“, verbesserte er sich.  
„…nein, haben wir nicht!“ widersprach ich überrascht. „Nicht bei Daphne Anita Taylor!“  
  
Puh! – Watson, das war bescheuert! Daphne Taylor hatte ich mir ja schon zurechtgelegt – aber die Anita hatte ich mir gerade eben erst aus den Fingern gesaugt.  
  
„Aber, ja, das kann man doch machen…“; murmelte der junge Mann. „wir sollten vielleicht den Mittelnamen senkrecht nehmen, das betont die anderen beiden…“  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine ältere Dame kam herein. Sie mochte Mitte sechzig sein – und ich musste denken: So hätte Tante Daphne aussehen können.   
Oops!  
  
Sie hatte ein DIN A4 Blatt in der Hand und sah sich um. Dann entdeckte sie die Kopierer und steuerte darauf zu.  
  
„Wenn Sie sich erst um die Kundin kümmern wollen…?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Danke! Das wird ja auch sicher nicht lange dauern.“  
  
Die Dame hatte inzwischen einen Blick auf den vorderen Kopierer geworfen – aber anscheinend die Schrift mit ihrer Fernbrille nicht lesen können. Sie klappte die Abdeckung hoch und legte den Zettel auf die Glasplatte.  
Was sollte ich tun? Den jungen Burschen fragen, wie der Laden lief und was mit dem Pub passiert sei? Eigentlich war das der Plan gewesen, aber inzwischen hatten mich Zweifel beschlichen.  
  
„Guten Tag, Ma’am! Sie kommen zurecht…?“   
Nachdem die Kundin ja nun die Hände freihatte, kramte sie aus ihrer Handtasche eine weitere Brille hervor und tauschte diese mit derjenigen auf ihrer Nase aus.    
  
„Das ist ja ein Farbkopierer, nicht?“  
„Ja, darf ich mal sehen? – oh, Sie vermissen Ihre Katze? Da wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück…!“  
„Dankeschön. Genaugenommen ist es die Katze einer Freundin. – Übrigens, hier, der vorige Kunde hat anscheinend sein Original vergessen. Komisch nur, dass es in einem Briefumschlag steckt…“  
„Oh, danke, sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen. Sie haben recht. Viele Kunden vergessen die Kopiervorlage, aber – “ Er stockte plötzlich. Ehm…, wie viele Kopien soll ich Ihnen machen?“  
„Fünfhundert. Es ist ein Kater, er hat ein großes Revier.“  
„Das…wären dann aber 20 £!“ gab er zu bedenken.  
„Und? Die Belohnung, wenn ihn jemand findet und zurückbringt, sind 500!“  
  
500?! – Konnte das Zufall sein? Waren das zwei Botinnen?! Und dieser Brief? Die junge Frau vorhin hatte aber doch den anderen Kopierer benutzt…  
Aber wieso sollte sie 500 sinnlose Farbkopien machen?!  
  
„Wissen Sie was, zahlen Sie einfach 5 £ an und gehen Sie doch nebenan einen Tee trinken. Dann mach ich das inzwischen. Es ist so heiß heute – ich werde zwischendrin ein oder zwei Pausen machen müssen – wenn sie heißlaufen gibt es gerne mal einen Papierstau…Und der Toner in der Luft, das ist nicht so gesund…““  
„Danke!“ sagte sie überrascht. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf ihre Kopiervorlage und seufzte verärgert auf. „Wissen Sie was? Ich komme nachher nochmal! Da ist noch ein Fehler drin! Nein, zu dumm…“  
  
Sie verschwand überraschend schnell mit ihrem Zettel. Er öffnete hastig den Briefumschlag.  
  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ erkundigte ich mich. Der junge Mann fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als ich so plötzlich hinter ihm stand.  
Er starrte mich an: „Was…?“ begann er – und war dann gleich noch entsetzter, weil ihm seine Stimme nicht gehorchte.  
„Nein, nein – alles okay…!“ behauptete er. „Wie – ehm…, wie sollen wir verbleiben – wegen Ihrer Tante…?“  
„Sie googlen Rittersporn und sich melde mich wieder?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Gut.., ja…“, er wirkte ein wenig zerstreut.  
„Ach, erm, könnten Sie mir eine Preisliste geben? Gibt’s eine Staffelung? Und…geben Sie das auch an Zeitungen? Schwarzweiß dann natürlich…“  
  
Er ging zum Tresen und ließ dabei glücklicherweise den Brief zurück.  
  
„Um 2 Uhr mittags hier hinterlegen, dann gehen Sie nach hinten und trinken einen Tee.“   
  
Gedruckt in Times New Roman, schätzungsweise Punkt 12. Das wird wohl nicht viel helfen.  
Sollte ich den Brief mitgehen lassen?   
Nein, besser nicht. Und dass Fingerabdrücke oder DNA hier weiterhelfen würden, war sehr unwahrscheinlich.   
Aber der Umschlag! Da stand mit Bleistift SOHO Printstore draufgekritzelt! Mit spitzen Fingern schnappte ich ihn mir. Ich blieb neben dem Kopierer stehen, den Arm herunterhängend und den Umschlag in der Hand hinter dem Gehäuse verborgen.  
Der junge Mann kam mit der Preisliste, die ich natürlich mit der anderen Hand entgegen nahm. Jetzt musste ich es nur noch irgendwie schaffen, in dieser Preisliste meine Beute zu verstecken…  
Irgendwer kam mir zu Hilfe, denn das Festnetztelefon des Ladens klingelte auf einmal.  
  
„Dann bis bald…“  
„Ja, bye, Sir…“, verabschiedete er sich hastig.  
  
Ich faltete die Liste einmal und ließ den Umschlag dazwischen verschwinden, ehe ich mich gemächlich und mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Nachdenklich machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zur Brindisa und simste Billy, dass ich vor der Haustür warte. Vor dem Haus saßen lauter Japaner oder so – alle mit knallroten Hüten! Witzig! Aber so fanden sie sich gegenseitig wohl besser wieder.   
Als mich ein Blick aus zwei Mandelaugen traf, grinste ich verlegen. Sie grinste zurück.  
  
Dann hörte ich das Brummen des Türöffners und ließ mich ins Haus. Die Abschlusstür stand halboffen, Billy war gleich wieder an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt.  
  
Auf dem Flur nickte ich Cosmo zu, der gerade dreckiges Geschirr in die Küche schleppte, und schlich mich ins Büro.  
  
Sherlock schlief.   
Jetzt erschreckte mich das doch ein bisschen. Es war natürlich gut, dass er etwas Schlaf bekam – aber das bedeutete sicher nicht, dass er den Fall auf die leichte Schulter nahm…  
  
Ich legte das zusammengefaltete Blatt mit dem Umschlag darin auf den Couchtisch und setzte mich vorsichtig.  
  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Aufgeschreckt sah ich zu Sherlock hinüber. Er hatte plötzlich dieses Ächzen von sich gegeben und saß nun senkrecht da. Er sah noch etwas verstört drein und schnappte kurz nach Luft.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock! Alles okay…?“ fragte ich ein wenig belustigt.  
  
„Was? John – welches Jahr haben wir…?“ nuschelte er wirr.  
  
„Ja, was denkst du denn?!“  
  
„Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder – 2011…“  
  
„Warst du in der Zukunft oder in der Vergangenheit?“ fragte ich neugierig.  
  
„Zukunft. – Diesen Albtraum hatte ich schon länger nicht…“   
  
Er goss sich jetzt doch tatsächlich noch einen Wodka ein!  
  
„Ohjee…, so schlimm? Was mit Moriarty?“ fragte ich mitfühlend.  
  
„Viel schlimmer!“  
  
Ich sah zu, wie er den Schnaps hinunterstürzte.  
Oh, nein! Der Golem. Es kann nur der Golem sein.  
  
„Das wäre mein Ende, weißt du?“  
„Was…was meinst du…?“ fragte ich verwirrt. Ging es um das Chamäleon? Dass sie freikäme? Das wäre schlimm – aber doch gewiss nicht sein Ende!   
Was konnte er bloß meinen?!   
Ich setzte mich dicht neben ihm auf den Couchtisch.  
  
„Wenn es künftig erlaubt wäre, auch zu forensischen Zwecken komplette DNA-Spuren zu untersuchen – und wenn das dann auch noch bedeutend schneller ginge - dann würde man ganz schnell wissen, wie der Täter aussieht! Ohne sonst irgendwas ermitteln zu müssen! Das wäre grauenhaft!!!“ stöhnte er erschüttert.  
  
Dann wandelte sich ein Blick in finstere Empörung.  
  
Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zu kichern begonnen hatte.  
  
„Sorry, Sherlock…“, feixte ich. „Aber ich bin sicher, du würdest auch dann noch einiges zu tun bekommen. Ganz bestimmt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Er meint [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Anatomie_des_Dr._Tulp"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Anatomie_des_Dr._Tulp[/link]
> 
> ** [link href="https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/EURion-Konstellation"]https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/EURion-Konstellation[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> Die Überschrift ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf den Buchtitel (bzw Ausstellungstitel)  
> Sherlock Holmes: The Man Who Never Lived And Will Never Die


	293. Mittagspause

 

   
  
  
  
Ich bemühte mich wirklich, mich wieder einzukriegen, schaffte es aber nur, meine Erheiterung in ein verkrampftes Grinsen zu bannen.  
  
„Du hast gut reden…!“ brummte Sherlock finster.  
  
Ich schluckte und räusperte mich.  
  
„Hey, trotz Fingerabdruck-Datenbank und DNA, PCR, Phantombildsoftware, biometrischen Passfotos und Überwachungskameras – es nimmt nicht ab, oder?“ versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. Mein exzentrischer Detektiv wirkte niedergeschlagen. Ganz das von aller Welt missverstandene Genie!  
  
„Okay…, das mit der gesamten DNA… Wäre natürlich denkbar, dass das eines Tages zumindest bei dringendem Tatverdacht genehmigt wird, aber doch wohl nicht als Datenbank aller Bürger oder aller jemals erkennungsdienstlich erfassten Einwohner! Da würden die Datenschützer gegen Sturm laufen! Außerdem, wenn sich jemand die Haare färbt, Kontaktlinsen trägt oder gar operativ die Augenfarbe ändern lässt, ist es längst keine so große Sache mehr, zu wissen, wie jemand aussieht müsste. Von plastischer Chirurgie mal gar nicht zu reden… Und man sieht an der DNA auch nicht, was jemand für ein Gewicht hat, wie die Kondition ist.“  
  
Ich hätte ja bei solchen Gedanken ein schlechtes Gewissen! ging es mir durch den Kopf. Schließlich wäre es für die Allgemeinheit gut, Schwerverbrecher würden schneller gefasst!  
Aber das ist bloß meine Reaktion – Sherlock tickt da wohl anders…  
  
"Es bleibt trotzdem mein schlimmster Albtraum!" beharrte der Meisterdetektiv trotzig.  
  
Na schön...!  
  
„Übrigens, wie’s aussieht, wollen sie von dem Druckerladen 500 £. Ich weiß aber nicht, für welchen Zeitraum. Vielleicht hilft dir das hier weiter. Hab ihn nur ganz vorsichtig an den Kanten zwischen die Finger geklemmt…. Ich konnte in dem Moment unmöglich noch schnell Handschuhe anziehen oder so..."  
  
Ich ließ den Umschlag aus der zusammengefalteten Preisliste gleiten.  
Sherlock hatte sich nun richtig an den Couchtisch gesetzt und streckte sich nach der Kaffeekanne, blinzelte dabei ins Licht – stockte, sah auf die Armbanduhr und dann mich ärgerlich an: „Was hast du bloß die ganze Zeit getrieben?!“  
  
„Na, ich musste mir doch erst noch diese Tante aus den Fingern saugen! Ich kann sowas nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln, Sherlock!“  
  
Er fixierte mich noch einen Moment tadelnd, ehe er zu einem herablassend gnädigen Ausdruck wechselte und dazu den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Gut, lassen wir das. Also. Der Printstore?“  
  
„Junger Bursche – macht das noch nicht lange, war bisher selten alleine da. Sicher nicht der Chef. Ich schätze, ihm dämmert jetzt erst, dass da etwas faul ist. Tja. Antonella hat ja auch nichts gewusst. Netter Kerl, gibt sich Mühe. Nicht dumm…“  
  
„Uninteressant. Komm auf den Punkt.“  
  
„Wie du meinst. Da war eine junge Frau als ich reinkam. Sie hatte einen 50er leicht manipuliert, so dass es ein 500er zu sein schien, den wollte sie mit dem Farbkopierer vervielfältigen. Angeblich nur als Gag für einen Geburtstag. Es sollte nicht täuschend echt aussehen – aber auch nicht wie primitives Monopoly-Spielgeld. Sie wusste anscheinend nicht, dass es diese Markierungen gibt – kann schon sein…aber, naja, auch wenn das durchaus denkbar ist und die Leute eben manchmal einfach nur stur sind – ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht echt ist. Ich hab sie fotografiert. Der Angestellte wollte – " An dieser Stelle unterbrach ich mich, da Sherlock mir seine Hand entgegen streckte. Ich kramte also mein Nokia hervor, öffnete die Bilddatei und gab ihm das Gerät. "Also, der Bursche wollte ihr erst nicht verraten, worin diese Markierungen bestehen, aber sie hat ihn überredet. Mit dem Argument, dass sie es ja auch googlen könnte. Sie hat dann überlegt, die Markierungen zuzukleben. Später hat sie sich noch nach bedruckbaren Damen-Shirts erkundigt – dann ist sie aber gegangen. Scheinbar unverrichteter Dinge. Nach ein paar Minuten kam wieder eine Dame herein. Anfang, Mitte sechzig, schätze ich. Sie hatte eine Vorlage für ein Plakat wegen eines verschwundenen Katers. Sie wollte 500 Kopien machen und es winken 500 £ Belohnung! Sie hat dann in dem anderen Kopierer – also nicht in dem, den die vorige Kundin benutzen wollte – einen Brief gefunden. Sie schien zwar zu denken, dass das eine vergessene Kopiervorlage wäre – aber sie erwähnte auch, es sei seltsam, dass sie ihn einem Umschlag stecke. Dann schien sie einen Fehler auf dem Katzensuchplakat entdeckt zu haben und ging."  
  
Sherlock hatte sich das Foto zugeschickt und legte mein Handy einfach auf den Tisch.  
  
"Wieso hast du sie nicht fotografiert?" knurrte er.  
  
"Anfangs hatte ich sie nicht in Verdacht. Erst, als sie dir Belohnung erwähnte und es derselbe Betrag war, wie bei der Jungen. Später hab ich befürchtet, es würde ihr auffallen..."  
Ich versuchte, mir ihren Anblick ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen und hoffte, dass sie mich an jemand Prominenten erinnern würde. Aber mir fiel niemand ein. Außerdem würde Sherlock weder eine Politikerin noch eine Filmschauspielerin kennen!  
  
"Sie war nicht viel größer als fünf Fuß, grauer Pagenkopf, Weiße, leicht übergewichtig aber soweit noch recht agil, braucht nicht nur eine Lese- sondern auch eine Fernbrille. Leicht engstehende Augen, Farbe konnte ich nicht recht erkennen – also wohl eher nicht braun. Schmale Lippen, Anfang/Mitte 60. Nase, leicht gebogen, Gesicht ziemlich symmetrisch und unauffällig."  
  
"Du würdest sie wiedererkennen, wenn sie dir in derselben Aufmachung über den Weg liefe. Aber was, wenn nicht? Geschminkt, Perücke, höhere Absätze? Du sagst, sie war leicht übergewichtig aber agil. Vielleicht war sie bloß ein bisschen ausgepolstert?"  
  
"Herrgott, ja – ich hätte sie fotografieren sollen! Ich bekenne mich schuldig!" rief ich genervt aus. "Wie sollte ich denn ahnen, dass dieses Mal zwei einzelne Frauen nacheinander so eine Masche abziehen!? Bisher wussten wir nur von zwei mal zwei Kerlen, die jeweils zusammen auftreten. Noch dazu mit so einem Altersunterschied!"  
  
"Hast du das Plakat gesehen?"  
  
"Nein. Aber sie vergewisserte sich, dass es ein Farbdrucker ist. Also wird der Kater weder schwarz, grau noch weiß sein. Aber das Internet ist voller Katzenfotos, das hat nichts zu sagen. Aber selbst wenn da eine Adresse draufgestanden haben sollte, wird die kaum etwas zu bedeuten haben."  
  
"Er sind schon Verbrecher überführt worden, weil sie denselben Rechtschreibfehler mehr als einmal machten. Oder eine Trennlinie aus denselben Zeichen zusammensetzten."  
  
"Exactly*", sagte ich. "Ja, ich erinnere mich an sowas – tut mir leid.  
– Die Nachricht war bloß mit dem Tintenstrahldrucker geschrieben. Schwarz, Times New Roman, Punkt 12 oder 11. Vielleicht die normale Voreinstellung. ‚Um 2 Uhr mittags hier hinterlegen, dann gehen Sie nach hinten und trinken einen Tee.‘ – Nein, keine Rechtschreibfehler...  
Er wirkte ziemlich verdattert, nachdem er das gelesen hatte. Sicher ruft er jetzt seinen Boss an.“  
  
Sherlock hatte seinen Kaffeebecher abgesetzt, als ich zwei Uhr mittags gesagt hatte und schnappte sich nun sein auf dem Tisch liegendes iPhone.  
  
Ich hielt die Klappe – obwohl er wohl textete. Aber ich wollte ihn keinesfalls stören.  
  
„Irgendeine Idee, wie wir sie dazu bringen, dass sie der Forderung auch wirklich nachkommen?“  
  
„Du willst den Geldboten verfolgen? Oder verfolgen lassen?“  
  
„Hast du vielleicht ‘ne bessere Idee?“ blaffte er zurück.  
  
„Nein, ich frag ja bloß! – was schwebt dir denn da vor? Sollen wir denn selber so tun, als würden wir sie bedrohen? Oder sollen deine Leute etwa randalieren?!“ erkundigte ich mich entsetzt.  
  
„Wir brauchen rasch ein paar neue Anhaltspunkte! Wir haben keine Zeit für derart kleinkarierte Gewissensbisse!“ knurrte Sherlock. Dann warf er das Smartphone kurzerhand auf die Tischplatte und presste dramatisch die Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen.  
  
„Und wenn wir Ihnen kurz vor zwei einen falschen Kunden schicken, der dort etwas hinterlegt? – naja… man müsste den jungen Mann halt…“ Ich brach ab. Quatsch! Wieso sollte ‚der junge Mann‘ denn nach hinten gehen und den Verkaufsraum alleine lassen!? Noch dazu zu genau der angegebenen Uhrzeit? „Schon gut, vergiss es, ich seh das Problem…“  
  
„…vielleicht nicht…!“ murmelte Sherlock mit einem kleinen verschlagenen Lächeln. „Kommt darauf an, wie bald der Boss da sein kann. Und heutzutage kann man nicht einfach die Wanduhr verstellen und jeder fällt darauf rein. PCs, Handys, Kopierer, Scannerkassen – alles mit Uhr…“  
  
Ich nickte nur. Sein Blick war nun wieder viel nachsichtiger geworden.  
  
„Gut. Dann fahr jetzt nachhause. Sei um viertel vor vier wieder hier, wir haben dann einen Termin bei der GLP.“  
  
„Was? Etwa um vier? Sherlock, ich brauche Vorbereitung für so etwas!“  
  
„Ist ja gut! Wir sind erst für halb fünf angemeldet. Lass dir Zeit, schlaf ein paar Stunden. Aber iss nicht so viel, du gehst heute Abend ins Mildreds."  
  
Ich war nahe daran, herauszuplatzen: Lad bloß nicht wieder Molly ein! – aber das würde sie wohl kaum gleich schon wieder mit sich machen lassen!  
  
"Und NUR! Ich meine ausschließlich ins Mildreds!" setzte Sherlock hinzu. "Es sei denn, ich rufe dich an und schicke dich noch wo anders hin."  
  
"Gibt's Anzeichen, dass die auch unter Druck gesetzt werden?" fragte ich, wenig begeistert.  
  
 "Ja. Liegt wohl schon eine Woche zurück. Es gab eine Milchattacke."  
  
"Eine was?!" Ich musste mich doch wohl verhört haben!  
  
"Kuhmilch, ja. Du weißt, wie widerlich pasteurisierte Milch riecht, wenn der Anbruch dann doch schlecht geworden ist? Der Filiale wurden einige Pints gegen und vor den Eingang geschüttet. Muss auch was unter der Tür durch gelaufen sein. Der Witz dabei ist: Das einzig Tierische, was du bei Mildreds kriegen kannst, sind Eier von einem ganz bestimmten Biohof. Aber keine Milchprodukte! Selbst der Käse ist pflanzlich!"  
  
"Es ist eine Kette?" hakte ich nach.  
  
"Bloß drei Läden. King's Cross und noch einer in Camden."  
  
"Wie du meinst. Aber das gestern hat wohl nur dazu geführt, dass das Andrew Edmunds Schwierigkeiten kriegte."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass das die einzige Folge war? Es ist bloß das Einzige, was dir aufgefallen ist. Außerdem ist anscheinend seit diesem Streich nichts mehr vorgefallen. Entweder sie zahlen bereits - oder es wird Zeit für einen neuen Denkzettel."  
  
"Denkzettel...", murmelte ich mechanisch.  
  
"Weshalb machst du auf Echo?" Natürlich gefiel ihm das nicht.  
  
"Sorry... Ich dachte nur gerade: all diese kleinen Einfälle, diese Scripted Reality: Die zwei Kerle, die in einem miesen B'n'B abgestiegen sein wollen, die angeblich einen kompletten Pub mieten wollen, der falsche Geldschein, der entlaufene Kater. Da hat jemand Fantasie. Und Spaß dran..."      
  
"Spaß, ja. Besonders kreativ ist es nicht gerade", kritisierte Sherlock abwertend. "Aber...verspielt... Ja, verspielt ist das richtige Wort..."  
  
"Und abgesehen von der Sache mit den Hunden, war bisher alles harmlos", ergänzte ich. "Wieso willst du nicht, dass ich zu dem Chinesen gehe?"  
  
Und wieso bist du nicht still?! Du willst doch gar nicht zu dem Chinesen! Der ist auch mindestens fünf Mal so weit weg von hier! dachte ich.  
  
Aber Sherlock musterte mich interessiert. "Ja, du hast recht... Die Hunde fallen aus dem Rahmen. Ein richtiger Ausreißer..."  
  
 "Und was heißt das? Denkst du, das war jemand anders? Oder geht es eigentlich nur um diesen Laden?" fragte ich überrascht.  
  
"Ich habe noch nicht genügend Daten, um Rückschlüsse zu ziehen. Aber das kann kein Zufall sein...", grübelte er. Dann riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, sah mich an und befahl sanft: "Gut. Geh jetzt nachhause und ruh dich aus. Bring dir etwas Kleidung mit. Möglich, dass wir morgen bei diesem Chinesen lunchen. Kommt darauf an...", schloss er kryptisch.  
  
"Okay. Aber ruf mich an, wenn...was ist. Du weißt schon, sei vorsichtig..."  
  
"Bin ich. Nun geh schon...!"  
  
„Warte! Der Typ im Pub hat doch das Duo gestern informiert, dass sein Boss heute um eins aufsperrt. Nun ist der natürlich längst da, aber vielleicht kommen sie ja trotzdem…“  
  
„Hab ich nicht vergessen. Aber du könntest da jetzt ohnehin nicht schon wieder aufkreuzen.“  
  
„Gut…, dann… Ruf bitte Raz mal an, ich will wissen, wie es ihm geht.“  
  
„Hab ich vorhin schon. Er meint, du müsstest ihm eigentlich eine neue Jeans spendieren, aber wegen der Sache im März wärt ihr quitt.“  
  
„Eigentlich interessieren mich jetzt mehr seine Knochen als seine Klamotten. – Okay…dann…  
Bis später…“  
  
Sherlock machte nur eine Geste, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen, also schwirrte ich ab.  
  
   
Natürlich schärfte ich auch Angelo und Antonella in der Küche und ebenso Billy, den ich im Flur traf, nochmal ein, dass sie mich jederzeit anrufen konnten. Cosmo sah ich erst, als ich zu Haustür herauskam. Er bediente draußen – oder genauer gesagt, er flirtete schon eher mit zwei Touristinnen – Schwedinnen, würde ich sagen. Jedenfalls stelle ich mir Schwedinnen so vor... Zumindest mochte das helle Blond dieses Mal echt sein und sie wirkten immerhin natürlicher als eine gewisse Letizia...!  
  
Ich lief los und hoffte, bald ein Taxi zu erwischen, denn ich fühlte mich noch nicht so besonders und die Sonne knallte förmlich vom fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Aber ich hatte kein Glück. Als ich am Busstop X "Trafalgar Square" vorbeitrottete – denn es wäre witzlos gewesen mit der 91 oder 97 zu fahren – war mir schon klar, dass ich dann wohl doch die Tube nehmen würde. Der nächste Zugang war von der Brindisa aus keine 500 Fuß entfernt – trotzdem war ich froh, in den Schatten abtauchen zu dürfen. Entgegen meinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten hielt ich Kontakt mit dem Handlauf und kramte schon mal meine Oyster Card vor.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saß ich in der Bakerloo Line und grübelte über die Sache mit den Hundekadavern nach. Wieso sollte ich denn nun wirklich nicht ins Bar Shu heute Abend? Dachte Sherlock, es wäre zu gefährlich? Oder glaubte er im Gegenteil, dass jetzt nicht so schnell wieder etwas passieren würde? Und weshalb waren die dort so viel drastischer vorgegangen? Weil sie angenommen hatten, Chinesen seien schlimmeres gewohnt als andere Gastronomen?! Ungute Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Zwar hatte uns Sherlocks erste echte Dinnereinladung zu diesem wirklich ausgezeichneten Chinesen am anderen Ende der Baker Street geführt und zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit, aßen wir sehr gerne asiatisch – aber da war diese Sache mit den unpassenden Glückskekssprüchen gewesen, die Jagd nach dem falschen Kellner und natürlich später der Fall, den ich "Der blinde Banker" genannt hatte. Ich hatte gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde an Soo Lin Yao gedacht. Ich hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie nicht beschützt hatte. Und obwohl ich über Sarah nach unserem Neuseelandtrip wirklich hinweg war, machte ich mir immer noch Vorwürfe, sie derart in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Noch dazu so kurz nach Soo Lins Tod! Anscheinend hatte ich da nichts dazu gelernt. Ja, sie hatte schon recht gehabt.  
  
Hoffentlich ist dein Kieferorthopäde ein guter Kerl...! dachte ich.  
  
   
  
   
  
Ich war eingedöst und dann durch den Bremsvorgang hochgeschreckt. Die anderen gaben sich Mühe, mich zu übersehen. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, ich sei ein rechter Nichtnutz, der vergangene Nacht irgendwo völlig versackt gegangen war…  
Regent’s Park! Da sollte ich mich besser wachhalten!  
  
  
In die Sonne blinzelnd verließ ich die U-Bahn-Station mit Blick auf die Park View Residence. Eigentlich wäre die Gelegenheit jetzt ideal gewesen, noch rasch beim Tesco Express in der Melcombe Street Milch und ein paar andere Dinge einkaufen zu gehen – aber das war mir im Moment schlicht zu anstrengend. Ich war auch gar nicht so recht im Bilde, was wir sonst noch hätten brauchen können, hätte obendrein noch Tüten kaufen müssen – und überhaupt: Dieser Fall konnte sich ja noch Tage in die Länge ziehen, dann würden wir weiterhin in der Brindisa hausen und das Zeug sinnlos im Kühlschrank vergammeln...  
  
In derart dröge Gedankengänge vertieft, trottete ich die Ostseite der Baker Street hinauf Richtung Park und überquerte sie erst, als ich auf der Höhe der 219 war, schloss die Haustür auf, durchquerte den Windfang – und zuckte zusammen, als sich rechts vor mir die Hintertür zum Speedy’s öffnete.  
  
„John! Wo haben Sie denn nur gesteckt!? Und wo ist – du liebe Zeit! Wie sehen Sie denn nur aus!“  
  
„Ein bisschen ramponiert, ich weiß. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung, Mrs H.“, behauptete ich lahm. „Sherlock geht’s gut. Wir ermitteln aber nicht nur, wir…sind zurzeit gewissermaßen im Objektschutz tätig, wenn man so will…“  
  
„Objektschutz!“ echote sie bedeutsam, als glaube sie mir keine Silbe. „Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie unter die Räuber gefallen! Kommen Sie doch rein, ich zaubere uns rasch einen Lunch – ich wette Sie haben heute noch nichts anständiges gegessen…“  
  
„Danke, das ist ganz reizend von Ihnen – aber ich muss jetzt wirklich ganz dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen und dann auch schon wieder los. – Was haben Sie denn da eigentlich in der Hand?“  
  
Versuchte ich abzulenken. Eigentlich interessierte es mich nicht wirklich. Umso überraschter war ich, welche Wirkung dieses Manöver nun zeigte.  
  
„Ach das…! Nichts, gar nichts, bloß Rubbellose aus dem Sandwichladen… Albern, nicht? Wieso sollte ich schon wieder etwas gewinnen?“ grinste sie verlegen lächelnd.  
  
„Ich glaube, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist da jedes Mal gleich…“, bemerkte ich und fragte mich, ob sie inzwischen ahnte, dass mit dem Gewinn der Kreuzfahrt etwas faul gewesen war.  
  
„Ach, übrigens, da war heute so um halb zehn schon ein…Herr da. Ein Mr Miller…“  
  
„Oh, nicht schon wieder!“  
  
„Er wollte mir auch gar nicht sagen, worum es geht.“  
  
„Wir haben kein Interesse!“ erklärte ich. Nun ist Miller zwar ein häufiger Name, aber ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es wieder unser Möchtegernfernsehschnüffler gewesen war! Wieso war der bloß so hartnäckig?!  
  
„Naja, dann schlafen Sie mal schön, John. Und viel Glück für den Fall!“  
  
„Ja, danke…“  
  
„Und grüßen Sie nachher Sherlock von mir!“  
  
„Mach ich… Bis die Tage.“  
  
            
In der Wohnung angekommen, ging ich als erstes an die Schublade mit den Medikamenten und gönnte mir noch zwei Paracetamol, die ich mit einem Glas Leitungswasser hinunterspülte, ehe ich ohne weitere Umschweife in Sherlocks Zimmer schlurfte, die Schuhe abstreifte, meine Taschen leerte und ins Bett kroch. Dann stellte ich mir am Handy noch rasch halb drei ein. Ich würde ja dann auch noch ein wenig packen müssen…  
  
Zu den Dingen, die man als Soldat aber auch als Militärarzt lernen muss, gehört, auch mitten am Tag und bei hellem Licht, einschlafen zu können. Man muss jede sich bietende Gelegenheit für ein Nickerchen nutzen, weil man sich eventuell die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen wird. Es ist nichts dabei und man muss sich das Gefühl, es wäre irgendwie unpassend, einfach abgewöhnen.  
  
Aber obwohl ich wirklich müde war, schien es mir verkehrt und seltsam unwirklich. Es war so hell…Sherlock war etwa zwei Meilen entfernt – und obwohl ich wusste, dass er okay war und ich ihm beim Grübeln nicht wirklich helfen konnte, fühlte ich mich, als würde ich blau machen und ihn im Stich lassen.  
  
Watson, das ist Quatsch! sagte ich mir. Er hat dich für ein paar Stunden nachhause geschickt und dich umziehen müsstest du so oder so! Er ist auch nicht allein und er wird klar kommen. Reiß dich mal zusammen…!    
  
  
  
   
  
Ich erwachte mit einem Japsen und fand mich durchgeschwitzt zuhause im Bett wieder. Natürlich war ich irgendwann doch eingeschlafen. Der offensichtlich wirre und reichlich anstrengende Traum war augenblicklich verflogen. Wahrscheinlich besser so: Ich wollte es wirklich nicht so genau wissen!  
  
Mein Nokia muckste sich nicht – es war also entweder noch zu früh – oder irgendwas war schiefgelaufen… Nun, wenigstens war es nach wie vor taghell.  
  
Ich blinzelte und zuckte entsetzt zusammen.  
  
Jetzt war ich ziemlich erleichtert, dass Sherlock meilenweit entfernt war – ich hatte mich im Schlaf auf seine Seite verirrt – zumindest so halb!  
  
Das hätte peinlich werden können!  
  
Ich fixierte Sherlocks Wecker, erkannte, dass es kurz vor zwei war und gab ein unwilliges Brummen von mir.   
  
Besser nicht nochmal einschlafen…  
  
   
Ehe ich mich aufraffte, ließ ich ein paarmal meine Füße kreisen und dachte darüber nach, mir zuerst einen Kaffee zu machen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ehe ich duschen und mich umziehen würde.  
  
Was sollte ich einpacken? Und wie viel?      
  
Geld, ja, ich sollte auch noch mehr Bargeld mitnehmen… und vielleicht noch ein paar Tabletten…vielleicht auch für den Magen, damit Sherlock es nicht mitbekommt…  
  
   
Da ich nun schon zu früh dran war, konnte ich ja auch bei Nigel Hall reinschauen.  
…obwohl ich eher mal einen Satz neue Unterhosen gebrauchen konnte. Oder um genau zu sein: Ich müsste mal wieder in die Wäscherei…  
  
  
Gesagt, getan. Ich raffte mich auf. Zwei Tassen starken Kaffee – ein paar Biscuits, die noch von Lestrades Präsentkorb übrig waren – ich entschied mich gegen typisches Reisegepäck und benutzte stattdessen meine Arzttasche –  
  
Was zieht man den bloß in ein vegetarisch-veganes Restaurant an?! Einen Hanfpullover?! Haha! Sicher nichts aus Schafwolle…!  
  
Aber es war mir im Grunde egal, ob ich dorthin passen würde.  
  
Weder Sherlock noch jemand von der Brindisa hatten sich inzwischen gemeldet, also würde wohl alles in Ordnung sein.  
   
  
Als ich das Haus verließ, hatte ich das Glück, Mrs Hudson nicht nochmal über den Weg zu laufen. Das hätte meinen Vorsprung sicher dahinschmelzen lassen. Mit dem Handy suchte ich schon mal nach Geldautomaten am Trafalgar Square. Gegen viertel vor drei erreichte ich bereits die Baker Street Station und war damit fast eine dreiviertel Stunde zu früh.  
  
   
  
Schadet gar nichts! dachte ich. Das wird Sherlock zeigen, dass ich wieder fit bin – was denke ich denn da! Er ist Sherlock Holmes! Er kann mir genau ansehen, wie es mir geht…!  
  
   
Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich deutlich besser als noch vor drei Stunden, aber immer noch nicht richtig gut.  
  
   
  
Am Trafalgar Square zog ich mir noch rasch zweihundert Pfund, schlängelte ich mich zwischen den gaffenden Touris, emsigen Businessmenschen und den jungen Leuten, die dort abhingen oder herumschlenderten, hindurch und stapfte die Northumberland Street auf der Südseite hinunter. Noch konnte ich Angelos rote Markise nicht sehen, es gibt einige Bäume auf diesem Bürgersteig außerdem stand da auch ein großer Laster, vielleicht ein Möbelwagen – da er in meine Richtung zeigte, konnte ich ja nicht sehen, was dort ab- oder aufgeladen wurde…  
  
Yep! Es war ein Möbelwagen…  
  
   
Aber dann registrierte ich das Blaulicht und sah geradeaus eine Ambulanz und zwei Streifenwagen stehen…gelbes Absperrband, zwei Uniformierte, die Schaulustige zurückdrängten.  
Ein Kleintransporter von der Forensik...!  
  
Sah ernst aus.  
  
   
  
„Shit…!“ fluchte ich leise.  
  
   
  
Das war direkt vor der Nigel Hall Filiale…!     
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich weiß nicht mehr ob es in Medical Detectives war, oder in einer anderen Doku: Jemand schrieb in einem Drohbrief und in einer Anzeige in seinem Laden „exactly“ mit überflüssigem „e“, außerdem hatte er eine „Zierleiste“ aus Zeichen wie <<<*>>> komponiert…


	294. Der Fall mit der unschuldigen Trittleiter

  
  
  
  
  
Ich überlegte, die Straßenseite zu wechseln und einfach vorbeizugehen und dann so schnell wie möglich Sherlock Bescheid zu sagen. Dazu war ich allerdings schon etwas zu dicht dran. Das hätte auffallen können. Das Restaurant gegenüber hatte auch noch geschlossen, das Itsu daneben war bereits geöffnet… Aber das würde Zeit kosten, wenn ich so tat, als würde ich in Erwägung ziehen, mir dort was zu essen zu holen. Also einfach so dran vorbei? Oder doch neugierig stehen bleiben und fragen, was da los sei?  
War deshalb gestern nicht geöffnet worden? Weil der Inhaber oder eher Filialleiter tot in seinem Laden lag? Wenn wir doch nur gestern schon nachgesehen hätten!  
Wieso war das Sherlock nicht aufgefallen? Der merkte doch sonst immer alles?!   
  
Sollte ich ihn gleich anrufen?  
Nach dieser Eskalation konnten wir die Polizei aus unserem Fall nicht mehr raushalten – so viel war klar!  
Inzwischen war ich einige Schritte näher gekommen, denn es wäre sehr seltsam gewesen, wenn ich davor neben diesem Bauzaun stehen geblieben wäre. Und nun sah ich diese Gestalt, die sich an der Straßenlaterne vor dem Laden festhielt und sich nach vorne beugte. Da war es offensichtlich jemandem schlecht geworden.   
Es war Cosmo Sarti. Er hing mehr, als das er stand und hatte sich gerade übergeben.  
  
Dann wird Sherlock wohl schon Bescheid wissen! dachte ich.  
  
Nun legte ich einen Zahn zu und steuerte direkt die Absperrung an, als ich auch schon eine Gestalt sah, die rückwärts aus dem Laden gedrängt wurde. Ein hochaufgeschossener, beinahe schlaksiger Kerl im Anzug mit dunklen Locken, dessen Anblick mir sehr vertraut war. Er hatte die Arme erhoben, als würde er mit vorgehaltenem Revolver aus dem Laden gedrängt. Das war freilich nicht der Fall, denn der Andere hatte keine Schusswaffe. Es war ein Bobby – und glücklicherweise weder Constable Murcher noch sein Kollege Singleton, der mich im Krankenhaus vernommen hatte.  
„Das ist doch Unsinn! Es war kein Unfall! Lassen Sie mich doch einfach meine Arbeit machen!“ schimpfte eine wohlbekannte tiefe Stimme. Übrigens trug Sherlock trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen seine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe  war also wohl schon auf Spurensuche gewesen.  
„Rufen Sie Inspektor Lestrade an – er weiß meine Arbeit zu schätzen!“  
„Sherlock, was ist passiert?“ rief ich. Wenn er von sich aus Lestrade erwähnte, versuchte er gewiss nicht, sich zu verstellen und vorzugeben, er wäre wer anders.  
Er wandte sich halb in meine Richtung.  
„Ich wollte ein bisschen shoppen gehen…, etwas für meinen Neffen kaufen, damit er bei seinem nächsten Vorstellungsgespräch was hermacht…“  
„Ja, wir…sprachen darüber…“, stimmte ich zu.   
  
SEIN Neffe! Sieh an…!  
  
„Es war geschlossen. Ein Herr stand davor und sah auf die Uhr. Er nahm seine Brieftasche heraus, in der sich eine Quittung mit der Telefonnummer darauf befand, und rief in dem Laden an. Ich sprach ihn an und er erklärte mir, dass vereinbart gewesen sei, dass er seine neuen Hosen heute Nachmittag abholen käme. Er hätte sie kürzen lassen müssen.“  
„Die Gitter hinter den Scheiben* sind heruntergelassen“, sagte ich. Für die hinter der Eingangstür traf das inzwischen freilich nicht mehr zu, aber ich erinnerte mich vage, dass ich sie gestern gesehen hatte. Am Vormittag hatte ich darauf nicht so recht geachtet.  
„Aber es hätte ja eine Rufumleitung bestehen können. Und wie du ja auch schon gesehen hast: Die Schaufenster haben keine Rückwand. Man kann in den Verkaufsraum sehen.“  
Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, aber selbstverständlich hatte er recht. Hinter den Schaufensterpuppen lag das Ladenlokal im Dunkeln.  
„Schon. Da ist aber kein Licht…“  
„Aber wenn man ein wenig rechts des Eingangs steht, sieht man einen Lichtschein aus dem Hinterzimmer…“, widersprach mir Sherlock.  
„…und außerdem riecht es nach Verwesung…“, stellte ich fest.  
„Als die Tür noch geschlossen war, war der Geruch nur ganz schwach wahrzunehmen. Er fiel mir erst auf, als ich das Licht gesehen und ein paar Mal geklopft hatte, ohne dass es eine Reaktion gab.“  
„Und dann?“ fragte ich. Die Ladentür war unversehrt.  
„Ich habe geklingelt und nachdem mir jemand aufgedrückt hatte, die Abschlusstür zum Geschäft mit der Bankkarte geöffnet“, erklärte Sherlock. „Es war Gefahr im Verzug! Es hätte ja auch sein können, dass dort außer einer Leiche auch noch ein Schwerverletzter liegt, der vielleicht noch zu retten gewesen wäre!“ beteuerte das Genie treuherzig und machte dazu große Augen.  
  
Ja, Sherlock, ist klar…!  
  
„Aber dann war da eben doch bloß ein Toter und es kam auf ein paar Minuten auch nicht mehr an. Ich wollte mir alles in Ruhe ansehen und dann selbstverständlich Scotland Yard alarmieren – aber Cosmo schrie gleich wie am Spieß und fing dann an zu würgen; ich hab ihn rausgeschickt, damit er hier nicht alle Spuren verfälscht! Aber anscheinend war er derart durch den Wind, dass jemand die Polizei gerufen hat!“  
Ich bemühte mich krampfhaft, nicht zur Brindisa hinüber zu sehen – denn die war ja direkt nebenan! Die Eingangstür nur so zwölf Yards entfernt! Die Tische vor dem Restaurant waren wie leergefegt und das Personal tat anscheinend so, als würden sie nichts bemerken! Ob das der Polizei nicht verdächtig vorkam? – Was für eine blöde Situation!  
„…und der Kunde, der seine Hosen hat abholen wollen?“ fragte ich.   
„Ich hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, dass wir klingeln und uns erkundigen, ob jemand von der Belegschaft im Haus wohnt. Er ist dann aber gegangen. – und zwar, wie ich diesen sturen Polizisten schon gesagt habe gegenüber in das Prêt. Er kann Ihnen meine Aussage bestätigen. Mehr aber auch nicht, er hat mit dem Raub nichts zu tun. Falls der Melder ein anonymer Anrufer gewesen ist, wird er es wohl gemacht haben.“  
„Okay – was für ein Raub – und wer ist überhaupt tot?“ versuchte ich mir etwas Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
„Du fängst an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen“, befand Sherlock.  
„Setzen Sie sich dorthin und stören Sie die Ermittlungen nicht weiter, Mr Holmes!“ sagte der Uniformierte. „Wir kommen dann gegebenenfalls nochmal auf Sie zurück wegen des Berichts.“  
„Dieser Bericht wird nicht den tatsächlichen Tathergang beinhalten, wenn Sie mich nicht wieder da hineinlassen!“ beschwerte sich Sherlock.   
Ich legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm und gab mir Mühe – ebenso wie Sherlock – Cosmo nicht zu bemerken, der an uns vorbei zur Haustür links neben der Brindisa schlich. Immer noch kreidebleich und schlotternd.  
„Im Hinterzimmer liegen ein Toter, eine große Trittleiter und eine aufgebrochene Geldkassette, außerdem ist eine Platte von der Deckenverkleidung beiseitegeschoben worden. Aber die Abschlusstür ist unversehrt. Sie ist aufgeschlossen und später zugezogen worden. Nur, dass an dieser Szenerie etwas faul ist!“  
„Und was?“  
„Mir fehlen noch zu viele Daten, um das lückenlos zu deduzieren, weil mich diese Holzköpfe – “  
„Sch…!“ machte ich. „Er meint es nicht so“, versicherte ich, mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. „Wirklich, Detective Inspector Lestrade wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass Mister Sherlock Holmes ihm schon gelegentlich mit sachdienlichen Hinweisen und ehm, scharfsinnigen Beobachtungen zu Diensten sein konnte…“   
„Unsere Leute wissen, was sie tun!“ behauptete der Streifenpolizist selbstbewusst und mit strenger Miene.  
„Wohl kaum…“, knurrte Sherlock, während ich ihn auf den am Weitesten rechts stehenden Stuhl vor der Brindisa drängte. Er war vom Tisch zurückgeschoben und mehr als neunzig Grad nach links gedreht worden, so dass er nun in Richtung des Prêt – oder schon eher des Itsu gegenüber zeigte.  
Ich gab mir Mühe, ihn unauffällig zu übertönen und erkundigte mich: „Also, war es ein Insider? Er hatte einen Schlüssel und fiel von der Leiter, hm?“ Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Mieses Karma!“  
„Er fiel NICHT von der Leiter, das ist es ja!“ widersprach Sherlock und schlug trotzig ein Bein über das andere.  
„Was? Wieso?“  
Weil das Loch in seinem Schädel zu keiner Kante oder Ecke der Leiter passt! Und weil offenkundig die abgehängte Decke niemals als Geheimversteck für die Geschäftskasse genutzt worden ist!“  
Der Uniformierte stutzte.  
Nicht gut.  
„Interessant! Woher wollen Sie das wissen…!“ fragte er lauernd.  
„Wegen des Drecks über der abgehängten Decke. Er liegt auf der Leiche – und ich rechne damit, dass Sie feststellen werden, dass sich unter dem Körper nichts davon befindet! Und dann diese langen Staubfäden, die von der Kante des Lochs herabhängen! Entscheidend ist aber: Wenn Sie sich diesen Hohlraum genauer ansehen werde, werden Sie anhand der Verschmutzung zweifelsfrei erkennen können, dass da zumindest seit mehreren Monaten nie irgendein quaderförmiger Gegenstand gestanden hat – geschweige denn wiederholt entfernt und dann wieder platziert worden ist! – Außerdem gibt es Staub auf der Leiter. Die Belegschaft dieses Ladens muss begreiflicherweise sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht sein – es ist unvorstellbar, dass jeden Abend einer von ihnen auf diese Leiter steigt und unter der Decke herumturnt!“  
„Vielleicht nutzen sie das Versteck ja nur am Wochenende oder wenn der Bargeldbestand eine gewisse Summe überschreitet…?“ schlug ich vor und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick.  
„Wenn Sie mich nachsehen lassen, werde ich Ihnen in wenigen Minuten genau sagen können, was sich dort abgespielt hat!“ beharrte Sherlock und war sich sicher mal wieder kein Stück dessen bewusst, wie arrogant er dabei wirkte!  
„Okay? Und was kannst du bisher schon sagen?“  
„Natürlich fehlt mir dazu noch die Belegschaft des Ladens. Und eventuell noch deren Anhang. Aber so viel ist sicher: Der Tote ist nicht gestürzt. Er wurde erschlagen. Dann hat jemand die Leiter geholt und eine Platte der Deckenverkleidung beiseitegeschoben. Anschließend hat er den Toten und die Leiter so am Boden drapiert, dass es danach aussehen sollte, als sei der Räuber, bei dem Versuch, die Geldkassette aus dem Versteck in der Decke zu holen, von der Leiter gestürzt, hätte diese, im Bestreben, sich daran festzuhalten im Fallen umgerissen, wodurch sie so unglücklich auf seinem Kopf aufgetroffen sei, dass ihn der Schlag tötete.“  
„Und was soll dagegen sprechen, dass es so war?!“ knurrte der Polizist.  
„Dass die Geldkassette nicht bloß ebenfalls am Boden lag, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch aufgebrochen worden ist?“ schlug ich vor.  
Sherlock verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ausgezeichnet, John! – Sehen Sie! Er erkennt eine entscheidende Unstimmigkeit, ohne den Tatort auch nur kurz in Augenschein genommen zu haben!“ erklärte er triumphierend.  
„Nun weiß ich natürlich nicht, wie diese Kopfwunde aussieht – aber mal angenommen, es wäre gewesen, wie Sie vermuten: Wer hat dann die Geldkassette aufgebrochen? – Ist sie leer? Dann hat sich ja vielleicht der Komplize einfach aus dem Staub gemacht.“  
„Keine voreiligen Schlüsse, John“, brummte der geniale Detektiv.  
„Wie du so richtig bemerkt hast, habe ich den Tatort nicht gesehen“, beschwichtigte ich ihn.  
„Du gehst also davon aus, dass der Tote erschlagen wurde. Die Leiter sollte es wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen…deshalb musste es einen Grund geben, eine Leiter zu benutzen… Deshalb wurde ein Versteck erfunden, das nur über eine Leiter erreichbar ist – richtig?   
Und wo befand sich die Geldkassette normalerweise?“  
„Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, das zu ermitteln! Außerdem muss ich mir diese höchst seltsamen Fußspuren dringend nochmal ansehen!“  
„Fußspuren!“ echote ich und begann mich nun wirklich zu ärgern, dass ich den Tatort nicht zu sehen bekam.  
„Uns ist auch klar, dass es einen Komplizen gegeben hat, der sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat!“ fauchte der Polizist ungehalten. „Die Kassette ist leer, kein Stemmeisen oder ähnliches zu sehen und der Unbekannte ist auf Zehenspitzen durch das Blut seines toten Komplizen gelaufen!“  
„Auf Zehenspitzen! Dabei ist die Blutlache kurz nach zufügen der tödlichen Wunde sicher noch winzig gewesen und es gab überhaupt keinen Grund für ihn, hineinzutreten, wenn er gar nicht versucht hat, sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern: Ihn etwa umzudrehen, zu sehen, ob er noch atmet – ihn vielleicht zu schütteln!“ giftete Sherlock. „Abgesehen davon: Wieso hat der Komplize nicht einfach die Kassette geschnappt und ist getürmt? Wieso hat er sie vor Ort erst noch aufgebrochen, während sein Kumpan sterbend am Tatort lag? – Weil es so überhaupt nicht gewesen ist!“  
Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er auch einfach gehofft, noch mehr zu finden?“  
„John! Es war ein Insider! Und wenn wir glauben sollen, dass es ein Versteck über der Decke gab, so müsste klar sein, dass wir auch dieses Wissen nur einem Insider zutrauen können! Was hätte der aber noch suchen sollen? Er würde alle Verstecke kennen, wenn er von dem über der Decke weiß. An dieser Stelle ergibt die Inszenierung keinen Sinn! Und er hätte von diesem Versteck nicht bloß wissen müssen! Es hätte nicht genügt, zu wissen, welche Platte es ist  auch, in welche Richtung man sie verschieben muss!“  
„Es gibt sicher eine Registrierkasse…“, vermutete ich. „Was ist mit Waren? Die sind wahrscheinlich nicht elektronisch gesichert, wie im Kaufhaus… – und wenn der Tote bloß jemanden reingelassen hat, …oder wenn er gezwungen wurde? Vielleicht ist er unschuldig, hätte den Täter aber identifizieren können und sollte jetzt bloß als Sündenbock herhalten…?“  
„Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du sein Outfit gesehen hättest. Unter anderen Umständen kann eine solche Theorie aber brauchbar sein. Hier ist sie Nonsens. Du hast zu wenige Daten. Noch weniger als ich!“  
„Zweifellos…“, seufzte ich. Das mit dem Loch in der Deckenverkleidung konnte ich mir noch nicht richtig vorstellen.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Billy aus dem Lokal getraut. Er sah blass und verschreckt aus, ersuchte aber, so zu tun, als wäre alles völlig normal.  
„Buon Giorno! Kann ich den Herrschaften etwas bringen?“ erkundigte er sich zuvorkommend.  
„Dürfen wir Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen, Officer?“ schlug ich vor.  
Sherlock schnaubte bloß ungehalten.  
„Verzeihung, es geht mich ja nichts an – aber ist – “  
Der Uniformierte, der zur Hälfte uns und zur Hälfte die Fahrbahnen im Auge gehabt hatte, wandte sich nun zur Gänze in Richtung der Einmündung der Northumberland Avenue zu. Ein dunkelgrüner Mitsubishi fuhr auf uns zu, um dann in Fahrtrichtung halb auf dem Bürgerssteig zu halten.  
„Das ist doch Dimmock…“, stellte ich fest. Nun, Lestrade wäre zwar besser gewesen, aber immerhin!   
„John – Billy! Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem über diese angebliche Schutzgelderpressung!“ zischte Sherlock.  
„Was?! Sherlock, du kannst da nicht mehr den Deckel draufhalten, es gibt einen Toten!“ schnappte ich.  
„Der absolut nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun hat!“  fauchte das Genie.  
„Woher willst du das denn wissen?!“  
„Haltet einfach alle eure Klappen! Das hier hält uns bloß unnötig auf! Und wenn ich erst einmal alles gesehen habe, wird sich dieser dumme Totschlag mit Raub als total simpel herausstellen! Je schneller ich das aufklären kann, desto eher können wir uns unserem aktuellen Problem wieder zuwenden! - Also, John: Wir sind rein privat in der Gegend und wollten gestern schon in den Nigel Hall-Laden!“   
Ich sah Billy schulterzuckend an – während Sherlock aufsprang und auf Dimmock zueilte, natürlich folgte ich ihm sofort.  
  
„Ah, Barnes! Guten Tag – die Halls sind auf dem Weg hierher und Hopkins kümmert sich um Jacobs und Davis. Vorläufig können wir die Herrschaften aber da drin nicht gebrauchen – Mr Holmes!?“ unterbrach er sich dann.  
„Good Afternoon, Detective Inspector Dimmock – lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht‘s?“ begrüßte ich den jungen Yarder eifrig, ehe Sherlock es wieder vermasseln konnte. Barnes‘ reagierte überrascht – also hatte er wohl vorher kein Wort von dem Gerede über Lestrade und dass Sherlock schon öfter geholfen hatte, Licht ins Dunkel eines Falls zu bringen geglaubt!  
„Dr Watson! Danke, freut mich auch, Sie zu sehen…“, behauptete Dimmock. Begreiflicherweise befand er sich da in einem gewissen Zwiespalt.  
„Also, ich habe den Tatort leider noch nicht gesehen, aber Sherlock war schon kurz drin und hat einige interessante Beobachtungen ge- – “    
„Ja!“ unterbrach mich dieser ungehalten, „kann ich dann wieder rein, ehe die Belegschaft kommt und ein Chaos anrichtet?!“  
„Stopp! Niemand wird hier ein Chaos anrichten!“ wetterte Dimmock. „Ich hörte, es gibt Anzeichen, die klar für einen Insiderjob sprechen – die Verdächtigen werden selbstverständlich keinen Zugang zum Tatort bekommen – nicht bevor alle Spuren aufgenommen sind und auch dann nur unter strengster Beobachtung!“  
Sherlock schlug die Arme ineinander und nickte großzügig-herablassend. „Geht doch. Genauso machen wir das!“  
Ich warf dem jungen Inspektor einen, wie ich hoffte, beschwichtigenden Blick zu.  
„Gut. Barnes, Sie sorgen hier mit den Kollegen weiter für Ordnung – Holmes, Doktor – mitkommen!“  
Ah, er versucht es mal mit einem anderen Ton, dachte ich – möglich, dass er kürzlich ein kleines, dummes Fortbildungsseminar für Führungskräfte besucht hat. Ich bezweifle, dass das wirklich hilft…  
Sherlock und ich marschierten also hinter ihm her durch den Verkaufsraum, wo sich noch zwei Leute in Wegwerfoveralls umsahen.  
Sie nickten kurz in Dimmocks Richtung und er nickte zurück.  
„Dort entlang!“ erklärte mein Freund mit einer großen, ausladenden Geste. „Hier ist nichts – obwohl Sie prinzipiell recht haben, keine zugängliche Stelle auszulassen. Aber wenn die Zeit drängt, muss man entscheiden können, worauf es sich zu konzentrieren gilt“, befand Sherlock abfällig und eilte uns voran in Richtung der Hinterzimmer.  
Vorbei an ein paar Umkleidekabinen auf der einen und einer Toilette mit Putzkammer auf der anderen Seite – nein. Sherlock bremste, wirbelte kurz durch den schmalen Schlauch, in dem sich mehrere Kabinen aneinanderreihten, dann fegte er durch die Räume gegenüber, ehe er weiter nach hinten schlüpfte – wo er plötzlich bremste.  
Dimmock und ich stoppten noch rechtzeitig, ich ging rechts um Sherlock herum, er links.  
  
Am Boden knieten zwei Gestalten in billiger Plastikfolie, legten Maßwinkel zurecht, fotografierten und lasen mithilfe von Klebestreifen Dreck auf und platzierten Schildchen mit Nummern. Dabei krabbelten sie über eine umgestürzte Leiter und einen schlanken, jungen Mann in dunkler Kleidung, der ein wenig verdreht dalag, den Kopf in einer Blutlache.  
Rasch versuchte ich, die Aufteilung des geräumigen Büros zu erfassen: Rechts neben uns in der Ecke ein Konferenztisch für fünf Personen, geradeaus ein großer Schreibtisch mit Computer und einem großen Chefsessel dahinter – weiter seitlich gab es einen weiteren, bescheideneren Drehstuhl. Die Wand dahinter wurde größtenteils von einer Schrankwand verdeckt. An der linken Wand gab es ein Fenster zum Hof, bei dem eine Nähmaschine stand und links vorne in der Ecke war ein dunkler Vorhang, etwa drei Yards breit.   
„Treten Sie bitte zurück und lassen Sie mich und unsere externen Berater auch noch einen Blick auf die Bescherung werfen. Und zeigen Sie uns die Aufnahmen, die Sie zu Anfang gemacht haben“, sagte Dimmock freundlich aber bestimmt.  
Die Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung wechselten genervte Blicke und erhoben sich.  
Ich war schon mal froh, dass Anderson nicht dabei war und lächelte freundlich. Die Frau mit der Kamera war bin zu einer kleinen Teeküche in der Ecke zurückgewichen, ich ging zu ihr hinüber und fragte: „Kann ich mal sehen…?“ wobei ich mit dem Kinn auf die Kamera wies. „Toller Apparat…“, meinte ich anerkennend.  
Sie zeigte mir die Fotos auf dem Display: „So hat es ausgesehen, ehe wir richtig angefangen haben…“, erklärte sie mir.  
Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bewegt und es war wohl auch inzwischen niemand in das Blut getreten. Ein paar Fußspuren gab es aber – wie Sherlock bereits angedeutet hatte: Anscheinend hatte sich da jemand auf Zehenspitzen bewegt – aber das würde ihm letzten Endes auch nicht helfen!  
Über dem Toten klaffte ein annähernd rechteckiges Loch. Die Deckenverkleidung bestand aus einer Gitterstruktur, in der große, quadratische Dämmplatten ruhten. Eine davon war ein wenig hochgedrückt und ein Stück zur Seite geschoben worden.  
„Hm…, entweder man hat ihn direkt so liegen lassen – oder sehr zügig in diese endgültige Position gebracht, was meinst du…?“ schlug ich vor.  
„Zweifellos…“, pflichtete mir Sherlock zufrieden bei. „Was sagst du zu der Position der Leiter?“  
„Sie hat sich nicht zusammengeklappt und sie müsste genau seitlich umgestürzt sein…“, überlegte ich.  
„Das Versteck in der Decke war aber – wie’s aussieht – zu weit links. Die Verrenkungen wurden dem Dieb zum Verhängnis, die Leiter kippte, er rutschte ab – versuchte sie noch zu packen… – nein, du hast recht: Die Positionen passen nicht ganz – obwohl es nicht schlecht arrangiert ist…“  
„Es wäre allemal gut genug arrangiert gewesen, wenn bloß die üblichen Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung diesen Schauplatz zu Gesicht bekommen hätten!“ korrigierte Sherlock.  
„Und siehst du diesen…Schmutz…?“  
„Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Um das Versteck herum müsste es sauberer sein – oder man hätte dort noch eine Kiste eingebaut, die den Aufbewahrungsplatz von dem restlichen Bereich über der Deckenverkleidung abtrennt…wenigstens nach drei oder vier Seiten… Dämmmaterial…, Mäusedreck, Staubflusen und Spinnweben… Frage ist auch, wieviel Dreck da oben noch ist – was wir sehen, ist vielleicht nur ein kleiner Prozentsatz. Das würde dann dafür sprechen, dass da gar nichts rausgeholt wurde…“  
Sherlock nickte: „Wenn du Dinge in einer Zimmerdecke verbergen wolltest – genauer gesagt, in einem Raum wie diesem – wo würdest du so ein Versteck anlegen?“  
„Die Tür geht nicht ganz auf, wenn die Leiter unter dem Loch steht…“, begriff ich, was er meinte.  
„Nun, entweder würde man sich einbilden, es wäre von Vorteil, die Tür richtig zu blockieren, wann immer man dieses Versteck öffnet… oder…ich würde eine Platte wählen, die sich direkt über einem stabilen Schreibtisch oder so befindet. Dann würde man sogar ohne Leiter auskommen – das wäre praktischer…  
Und es wäre gut, Fenster zu meiden. Niemand, der gerade im Hinterhof den Müll runterbringt, oder von seiner eigenen Wohnung in dieses Fenster schauen kann, sollte sehen, dass sich hier immer mal jemand an der Decke zu schaffen macht…   
Du denkst also, die beiden Diebe kamen rein, einer erschlug den anderen, holte eine Leiter, um direkt über der Leiche ein Platte aus der Decke zu verschieben…  
…inszenierte diesen scheinbaren Unfall mit der Leiter…  
Nein, Sherlock, …hätte sich nicht unterdessen das Blut ausbreiten müssen? Es wäre doch zumindest um einen der vier Füße der Leiter herumgeflossen – das würden wir doch sehen…“  
Sherlock nickte wohlwollend. „Du kommst langsam dahinter! Ich sagte doch, das war gar nicht mal schlecht – es war sogar recht clever… Es blieb wenig Zeit, die Leiter so zu drapieren.“   
Er hatte nun seinerseits sein Handy gezückt und fotografierte den Boden – aber mehr als ein Yard von den Füßen der Leiche entfernt  Richtung Zimmermitte. Dann schnellte er hoch, schnappte den nächsten der fünf Stühle, die in der Ecke um einen kleinen Konferenztisch standen und legte ihn auf den Boden.  
„Sehn Sie das???“ Er packte Dimmock am Ärmel und zog ihn dorthin. Der DI war zu verdattert um sich vor Entrüstung zu sträuben.  
„Jemand hat hier einen dieser Stühle – mit ziemlicher Sicherheit genau diesen hier, denn es ist der Nächste – dorthin gestellt! Lassen Sie die Sitzfläche und die Lehne untersuchen. Nicht bloß auf Abdrücke – auch darauf, ob sie auf andere Weise abgewischt wurden als bei den restlichen Stühlen! Unser Täter ist hier auf diesen Stuhl gestiegen!“  
„Was? Wozu?“ wunderte ich mich und sah mir den groben, dünnen aber wohl recht festen Teppichboden genauer an.  
„Er konnte die Leiter nicht verwenden, um diese Dämmplatte zu verschieben – aber das brauchte er auch nicht!“ Er wirbelte herum, wobei sein Blick den Schreibtisch und einen Aktenschrank streifte. „Lassen Sie nach Paketband suchen – oder vielleicht auch nach Gaffa-Tape – die Rolle und Stücke im Müll – vielleicht lässt sich eine Endstückanalyse** machen – das begreift auch der dümmste Geschworene! – John, zieh Handschuhe an und suche neben der Toilette nach Besenstielen und ähnlichem – bring alles mit!“   
„Endstückanalyse? Aber hier wurde niemand gefesselt…“, sagte die Frau mit dem Fotoapparat.  
Sherlock rollte die Augen: „Hab ich das etwa behauptet..!?“  
Ich beeilte mich und fand tatsächlich einen Wischmopp und außerdem eine Art Schrubber, von dem sich die Bürste scheinbar zufällig gelockert hatte. An beiden Stielen gab es Kleberückstände. Dann waren da noch zwei Besen. Ein Älterer und einer, der sehr neu aussah.  
Als ich mit meiner Beute zurückkehrte, hielt ich die Exemplare mit den Kleberückständen Sherlock hin und er nahm sie mir sogleich ab, legte sie auf den Boden, so dass sie an den verklebten Stellen überlappten und maß dann die Gesamtlänge. Inzwischen hatte er einen weiteren Stuhl aufgestellt – nicht genau da, wo der Täter sich befunden haben musste, sondern an einer ganz anderen Stelle des Raumes. – Die Frau fotografierte und ihr Kollege machte sich Notizen; - doch sie schmunzelten auch amüsiert über seinen Eifer und die zackigen Bewegungen.  
„Überprüfen Sie auch diesem Mopp und die Platte auf eine mögliche Übertragung…  
Ich benötige etwas von Ihrem Tape, das Sie zum Abkleben verwenden!“ erklärte Sherlock harsch.  
„Sie können auch den Laser zum Abmessen der Entfernung bis zur Decke verwenden…“, schlug der Spurensicherer vor.  
„Ah, na wenigstens haben Sie durchschaut, worauf ich raus will. Danke! Aber ich ziehe authentisches Nachstellen vor…“  
Er klebte die beiden Besen ebenfalls zusammen, so dass sie eine exakt genauso lange Stange bildeten, wie die anderen beiden Putzwerkzeuge das getan haben mussten. Dann maß er noch die Entfernung zwischen den Original-Stuhlbeinabdrücken und der Position des Lochs in der Decke.  
Anschließend sprang er mit den zusammengeklebten Besenstielen auf den zweiten Stuhl und – stieß von dort aus mit dieser Stange etwa drei Yards schräg vor ihm eine weitere Platte aus der Deckenverkleidung, wodurch sie ein Stück von ihm wegrutschte.  
„Bingo…!“ murmelte Dimmock beeindruckt.  
„Die Person, die diesen Part erledigt hat, kann nicht viel kleiner gewesen sein als ich – aber durchaus noch größer“, resümierte Sherlock. „Machen Sie Innenaufnahmen von dem angeblichen Versteck der Geldkassette und von dieser Stelle hier. Wenn Sie annähernd gleich viel und gleichartigen Dreck vorfinden, dann sollte jedem klar sein, dass dieses…Geheimfach bloß circa sechsunddreißig Stunden alt ist…“ Er sah kurz zu der Leiche hinüber. „Geben Sie mir zwei Minuten…“  
„Wenn Sie soweit fertig sind…?“ erkundigte sich Dimmock etwas schüchtern bei den beiden Spurensicherern.   
„Wir würden das beobachten und dokumentieren…was den Dreck unter dem Körper angeht zum Beispiel…“  
„Selbstverständlich!“ knurrte Sherlock und sprang vom Stuhl. „Augenblick noch…“  
Er steuerte eine Schrankwand mit Türen, Schubladen und offenen Fächern an, klappte eine Tür beiseite und deutete siegessicher ins Innere.  
„Ein Tresor…!“ stellte Dimmock fest.  
Tatsächlich. Ein kleiner, in die Wand eingearbeiteter Stahlschrank. Er stand offen und hatte ein klassisches Zahlenschloss das mit einem mehrteiligen Drehknopf bedient wurde.  
    
„Rechts, sieben…links fünf, rechts neun, links drei… Sollte der Tote einen Zettel mit dieser Kombination bei sich haben, lassen Sie allergrößte Vorsicht walten…“, mahnte Sherlock streng.  
  
„Was denkst du? Hatte der eine Dieb von Anfang an vor, seinen Kollegen umzubringen?“ fragte ich.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ganz anders gewesen ist...  
Sieh dir die Tischplatte an, John – und dann komm hier her zu mir.“  
  
Ich gehorchte und ging zu dem Konferenztisch. Vier Augenpaare und ein Objektiv folgten mir.  
„Sieht aus, als ob da was gestanden hat. Eine Vase – oder eher Flasche…zwei Platzdeckchen – über Eck… da sind zwei, drei ganz kleine Spritzer…und es sieht an einer Stelle schlecht gewischt aus…“  
Ich sah zu  Sherlock hinüber. Dieser nickte, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm, Als ich aufsah, fiel mein Blick erstmals auf die geräumige Ecke hinter – das heißt von der Schrankwand hinter dem Schreibtisch aus gesehen rechts neben – der Eingangstür zu diesem Zimmer. Dort war mittels eines Vorhangs ein annähernd quadratischer Raum von knapp drei Yards Kantenlänge abgeteilt. Dieser Vorhang war mir ja bereits aufgefallen  aber ich hatte nicht mit einer Nische dahinter gerechnet – das war ja schon mehr ein Zimmerchen. Dort gab es ein Podest – wie eine winzige Bühne. Allem Anschein nach dafür gedacht, Kleidung anzuprobieren und von einem fachkundigen Änderungsschneider abstecken zu lassen und derartiges…  
Doch auf diesem Podest lag eine große Luftmatratze, über die nachlässig eine Wolldecke gebreitet worden war. Auf einem Sideboard, stand eine Leseleuchte, die unmissverständlich zu sagen schien: „Genau: Ich bin eine Nachttischlampe!“  
  
„Da war gar kein zweiter Dieb…!“ staunte ich: „Hier hat wer übernachtet!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="https://www.google.de/maps/place/Nigel+Hall/"]https://www.google.de/maps/place/Nigel+Hall/[/link]@51.5133667,-0.1361872,3a,75y,90t/data=!3m8!1e2!3m6!1sAF1QipM8LPN5Yb-dWqIQ0a0AS4AMuiKd6NvFKX0CTN3Y!2e10!3e12!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipM8LPN5Yb-dWqIQ0a0AS4AMuiKd6NvFKX0CTN3Y%3Dw203-h152-k-no!7i4032!8i3024!4m5!3m4!1s0x487604d4941f8e97:0xfc5d234c0d3a43f5!8m2!3d51.5135385!4d-0.1364599?dcr=0  
> November 2016. Ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass er diese Rollgitter schon früher hatte. – Natürlich sind die Hinterzimmer pure Fantasie.  
> Über Nigel Hall konnte ich nichts rausbekommen (hat wohl weder mit dem Musiker noch mit dem Bildhauer was zu tun). Also auch hier, bzw im folgenden Kapitel: Frei erfunden!
> 
> ** Endstückanalyse. Wenn zB Entführungsopfer mit Klebeband gefesselt werden (vor allem, wenn das Material durchgerissen wird), puzzlet man die einzelnen Stücke zusammen. Unter Umständen besitzt der Täter noch die Rolle mit dem letzten Rest des Bandes und die Risskannte stimmt mit dem letzten Stück am Opfer überein.


	295. Das verräterische Sahnehäubchen

  
  
  
  
Verunsichert raunte ich Sherlock zu: „Und du bist sicher, es hat nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun? Jemand von der Belegschaft hat hier übernachtet, um den Laden zu bewachen, dann kam der Einbrecher. Du denkst, der Einbrecher wusste nichts von der Schutzgeldsache? Aber das kann nicht sein! Es war doch ein Insider – oder doch nicht? Wieso versucht man, so zu tun, als sei es einer von den eigenen Leuten…?“  
Sherlock hatte unwillig den Kopf geschüttelt und ein wenig die zusammengebissenen Zähne gebleckt: Du sollst doch die Klappe halten!  
Dimmock schaltete sich ein: „Würden Sie uns mal teilhaben lassen, meine Herren Meisterdetektive!?“   
„Sobald es etwas Spruchreifes zu verkünden gibt, selbstverständlich!“ gab Sherlock hoheitsvoll zurück.  
Ob es ihn wurmte, dass wir alle beide als Meisterdetektiv bespöttelt worden waren?  
„Sieh dir diese Bettstatt mal genauer an, John.“  
„Wieso ich?“ fragte ich unbehaglich zurück.  
„…weil ich mir inzwischen diesen Bürobereich vorknöpfen muss…“  
  
Er ist ja schon mal hier drin gewesen, dachte ich mir. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich diesen Schlafplatz bereits angesehen! Oder schickt er mich absichtlich in die unwichtige Ecke? So wie bei Kenny Prince und Lucy Harrison…  
  
Widerwillig widmete ich dem Schreibtisch vor mir und der Schrankwand hinter mir noch einen kurzen Blick, ehe ich in diese Ecke hinüberstapfte.  
„Ein Plaid und zwei Sitzkissen auf einer großen Luftmatratze, bezogen mit einem Spannlaken…“, begann ich, beugte mich über das besagte Sideboard mit dem Wecker, den schmalen Vorsprung in der Wand neben der Tür – also quasi am Kopfende des Bettes – und den Stuhl, der direkt neben der Stelle stand, wo sich die Oberarme eines Liegenden befinden würden. Ein improvisierter Nachttisch.  
„Da ist Staub auf diesem Radiowecker…aber er ist wohl so eingestellt, dass er weckt… Zwei Zeiten...Ich will ihn jetzt nicht anfassen, aber das sind wohl Multifunktionsknöpfe…, möglich, dass man für jeden Wochentag andere Zeiten einstellen kann...  
Hm...  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch so, dass der, der ihn benutzt, ihn gar nicht abstellt, sondern ihn einfach laufen lässt… Dafür spricht, dass er so platziert ist, dass man von diesem Lager aus nicht drankommt.  
Kann aber auch ein Trick sein, damit man gezwungen ist aufzustehen.  
Hätten Sie ein Paar Handschuhe für mich? Und vielleicht eine Lupe?“ wandte ich mich an die Forensiker. Mit Handschuhen halfen sie gerne aus. Mit der Lupe waren sie zurückhaltender.  
„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass jemand hier übernachtete, als der Dieb kam. Aber es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich…“, überlegte ich, während ich in die Handschuhe pustete.  
"Wäre auch denkbar, dass es nur so aussehen soll, während es in Wahrheit zwei Diebe waren.  
Vielleicht ein Insider, der seinen Sündenbock mitbrachte?"  
"Dann wäre es wahnsinnig schlecht geplant gewesen", brummte Sherlock. "Obwohl der Grundgedanke nicht komplett idiotisch ist."  
"Zu gütig, das zu bemerken!" entgegnete ich spitz.  
Dabei war es das wirklich! Für Sherlock schon... -   
"Auf dem Knopf der Lampe könnte DNA sein…sonst nur wenig Staub auf den Flächen…   
Wissen wir, wann zuletzt geputzt wurde? „…da könnte ein Glas gestanden haben, auf dem Stuhl... Ein runder Rand…eine Spur, wie sie der feuchte Boden einer Tasse oder eines Glases ihn hinterlässt. Inzwischen natürlich trocken…“, fuhr ich fort, während ich die Handschuhe überstreifte. Ich sprach relativ laut, da Sherlock drüben mit den Schranktüren und Schubladen herumklapperte und Gegenstände aufnahm und wieder zurückstellte.  
Es störte mich.  
  
Ich sah zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ausgezeichnet, John. Aber du bist noch lange nicht fertig“, sagte er mit dem Rücken zu mir.  
„Du…hörst mit…?“ erkundigte ich mich zweifelnd.  
  
Er hielt inne, wandte sich dann um und sah mich entrüstet an.  
„Aber selbstverständlich! Ich bekomme alles mit!“  
„Guuut…“, murmelte ich nachdenklich und wandte mich wieder dem provisorischen Bett zu.  
„Wenn sich die Herrschaften inzwischen nützlich machen wollen: Ich muss mir unbedingt die Abfalleimer ansehen! Und den Staubsauger! – Die Mülleimer und die nächsten öffentlichen Abfalleimer draußen... – “ verkündete Sherlock und bremste sich plötzlich. "Wurden sie schon geleert – natürlich wurden sie schon geleert - wie dumm! Wie dumm...!"  
Er zog sein Handy hervor und tippte in Windeseile eine SMS. Dimmock sah stirnrunzelnd zu.  
Die Forensiker tuschelten kurz und der Mann ging nach draußen.  
„Vielleicht finden wir anhand des Durchmessers und der Stärke des Randes das entsprechende Behältnis…", schlug ich vor. "...vielleicht wurde es noch nicht gespült. Wenn es ein Kaffeebecher sein sollte. Das sind ja an so einem Arbeitsplatz oft ganz verschiedene. Jeder hat ein besonderes, persönliches Exemplar…“, überlegte ich und mir fiel mein Henkelbecher ein...und der mit dem Periodensystem im Pentonville-Gefängnis – besser nicht daran denken...  
„Also… Die Spuren am Tisch..., das ist vielleicht mittags gewesen. Aber übernachtet hat wohl nur einer. Hat vielleicht auswärts gegessen…“  
Sherlock schnaubte. „Unsinn! John! Schalt‘ doch mal dein Hirn ein! Die Spuren auf dem Tisch zeigen eindeutig, dass da zwei Personen zusammen gegessen haben. Gleichzeitig! Mit Platzdeckchen und einem Untersetzer unter einer Flasche! – aber das kann nicht tagsüber gewesen sein! Da muss immer jemand vorne im Verkaufsraum sein! Sie würden zeitversetzt lunchen. Oder eher – “  
„Ja, das wird wohl so sein“, hakte Dimmock grübelnd nach. „…aber wieso sollen diese Spuren darauf hindeuten, dass sie gleichzeitig geg- – “  
„Wieso denken Sie, es wäre hilfreich, mir ins Wort zu fallen?!“ wetterte Sherlock erbost.  
Dimmock zuckte tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen, versuchte aber gleich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Okay, Sherlock! Wir sind ganz Ohr!“ versicherte ich beschwichtigend. „»Oder eher«…?“ zitierte ich ihn aufmunternd, als er mich immer noch ziemlich ungehalten anfunkelte. Sicher war er der Ansicht, ich hätte ebenfalls Dimmock tadeln sollen. Mein Fehler.  
„Oder eher: Sie werden sich hier tagsüber möglichst gar nicht ausbreiten, weil ja vielleicht ein Kunde mit Änderungswünschen kommt. Dann kann das hier nicht aussehen, wie ein schlampig geführter Imbiss, wo die Kunden ihren Müll nicht weggebracht haben! – Am wahrscheinlichsten würde also der zweite, seinen Lunch dorthin stellen, wo auch sein Vorgänger gegessen hat. Außerdem von dem Sitzplatz am Kopfende schaut man auf eine stupide weiße Wand. Sie wird sicher als  Projektionsfläche benutzt – ich vermute, der Beamer steht in der Schrankwand ganz links, etwa in Ellenbogenhöhe – ein älteres, relativ schweres Modell..."  
  
Was?! Woher will er das wissen?! So ein Angeber...! ging es mir durch den Kopf.   
Es ist zwar sinnvoll, ein schweres Objekt in einer solchen Höhe aufzubewahren, aber wie kam er darauf, dass der Beamer schwer sein musste?!  
Ich beschloss, nicht zu fragen, denn mit dem Beamer war unser Räuber ganz sicher nicht erschlagen worden...  
Unterdessen war Sherlock etwas spöttisch fortgefahren:  
"Von dem anderen Platz aus dagegen starrt man auf – ein ebenso stupides Whiteboard."  
  
Dimmock zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern. "Schon... Aber wenn man alleine essen muss, kann man mit einer Hand das Smartphone bedienen. Das wäre Unterhaltung genug."  
"Aber dann würden Sie sich nicht mit dem Rücken zur Tür setzen! Wenn der Kollege reinkäme, würde er Ihr Tun bemerken, ehe Sie reagieren können! – Der Platz am Kopfende wäre okay, aber nicht der rechts über Eck! –   
Aber!“ rief er bedeutungsschwer, machte einen mächtigen Schritt Richtung Tür und wies mit ausladender Geste hinaus, als befände er sich auf einer großen Bühne, die es mit Präsenz zu füllen galt. Im nächsten Augenblick fuhr er leicht gedämpft fort, wie ein Bühnenkünstler, der so tut, als flüstere er und den man trotzdem bis in die letzte Reihe hören kann:  
„In der kleinen Küche hinter der Toilette ist ein Klapptisch an der Wand und es gibt einen Hocker. Sieht man von dort aus bei geöffneter Tür.“  
„Wie gemütlich…!“ nörgelte ich.    
„Das eben ist der Punkt!“ insistierte Sherlock augenrollend. „Sie sollen zügig essen. Konzentriert…!“  
  
Also… zwei hatten zusammen ihr Dinner eingenommen…?  
Ich hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass hier jemand übernachtet hatte, um den Laden zu bewachen – wegen der Schutzgeldgeschichte, aber…  
Halb in Gedanken hatte ich die Wolldecke etwas angehoben…  
„…eine Waschmaschine gibt es hier wohl nicht…?“ fragte ich. „Ich halte das Laken für frisch…“  
„Ganz genau, John!“ lobte mich Sherlock triumphierend.  
„Was mache ich hier eigentlich, wenn du das längst festgestellt hast?“ fragte ich, leicht verärgert.  
„Wenn es für dich offensichtlich ist, wirkt das auf Idioten überzeugender, als wenn ich das ausspreche.“  
„…ganz reizend!“  
„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine…! – Also: Wieso könnte sich jemand die Mühe machen? Und dann die Decke so achtlos auf die Matratze werfen?“  
  
Ich sah mich suchend um. „Hm…Es dürfte kein Blut bis auf die Matratze gespritzt sein. Dann hätte eher die Decke was abbekommen…  
Sie sollten den Vorhang untersuchen. Von der anderen Seite natürlich…  
Wenn der Räuber stand, als er von...dem stumpfen Gegenstand getroffen wurde würde sich ja ein anderes Spritzmuster ergeben, als wenn er schon am Boden lag...  
Der Vorhang besteht aus… drei Schals…  
Entweder…unser Totschläger wider Willen stand dahinter – dann hätte er aber mit einer Hand einen Vorhangschal festhalten müssen – oder er hatte ihn leicht geöffnet. Oder er hatte genug Zeit, sich hinter der Tür zu verstecken… Das würde man auch anhand von Blutspritzern ermitteln können…darüber dann die ungefähre Größe.   
Also…jemand übernachtete hier. Vielleicht…gab es noch mehr zu ändern als diese Hosen? Oder jemand hat zuhause einen Wasserrohrbruch – oder Krach mit seiner Frau…“  
Ein erneutes Schnauben von Sherlock veranlasste mich, mich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
„Wir wissen ja auch noch gar nicht, wie weit der Heimweg des Betreffenden ist? Vielleicht ist er Samstagabend in einer Spätvorstellung gewesen und sparte sich ganz einfach das Hotel!“ schimpfte ich, ehe ich mich wieder dem Lager zuwandte.  
„Vielleicht ist aber auch einfach jeder Mitarbeiter, der dieses Lager genutzt hat, verpflichtet, die Matratze neu zu beziehen, wenn er geht...?" schlug der Forensiker vor, der gerade zurückgekommen war. "Die Suche nach dem Abfall ist veranlasst."  
"Dito", erwiderte Sherlock knapp.   
Die SMS – wen hatte er da bloß kontaktiert?  
"Vielleicht sind die Spuren auf dem Tisch aber noch vom Freitag...und wir können nicht beweisen, dass es eine Übernachtung von Samstag auf Sonntag gab – war vielleicht auch früher...", gab ich zu bedenken.  
"So ein horrender Blödsinn!" explodierte Sherlock hochdramatisch.  
"Wenn du damit rechnest, dass du hier einem Kunden die Hosen abstecken musst, lässt du doch am Samstag da keine aufgeblasene Luftmatratze liegen! Erst recht kein solches Lotterbett! SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH war es die Nacht auf den Sonntag!"  
"Äh, entschuldige..., du hast natürlich recht...!" Ich schüttelte zerknirscht den Kopf.  
  
Ich Riesenross!!!  
  
"MOMENT MAL! Das ist kompletter Unsinn! – der frische Bezug! Diese Filiale hat normalerweise sieben Tage die Woche geöffnet, also musste doch die Matratze nach jeder Benutzung morgens wieder verschwinden!"  
"Na, endlich!" jaulte Sherlock. "Also, was soll das frische Laken?"  
"...keine Ahnung. Um die DNA dessen, der hier übernachtet hat, verschwinden zu lassen, dachte ich zuerst... Aber das wäre ein massiver Denkfehler. Wir hätten doch glauben sollen, dass der Räuber alleine war und einfach von der Leiter gefallen ist. Also, wenn hier gar niemand übernachtet hätte, dann hätte keiner die Matratze überhaupt erst aufgeblasen – übrigens gibt es eine Pumpe? an diesem Ding würde man doch ziemlich lange pusten, bis es voll ist...!"  
"Kapierst du's langsam?" fragte Sherlock.  
"Für die Wolldecke war es doch die letzten Nächte ohnehin zu warm…“, murmelte ich unterdessen. "Hm? Nein! Nein, absolut nicht!", beantwortete ich Sherlocks Frage. " - also, es sei denn, du meinst, an dem Ventil dieser Matratze müsste die DNA unseres…handgreiflichen Zeugen sein…“  
Er hatte sich und seinen Laden verteidigt und war dabei übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Ich mochte ihn nicht als Täter bezeichnen.  
Sherlock schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, kam zu mir herüber und hob mit der Schuhspitze die Ecke des Plaids hoch, welche die Mitte der schmaleren Seite des Podests verdeckte. Zwei Grifflöcher und dazwischen ein Schlitz. Diese Minibühne war aus Holz und darunter befand sich ein Stauraum.  
„Er hätte nicht mal die Luft rauslassen müssen!!“ staunte ich.  
„Tja, dann: Der überrumpelte Schläfer hat einfach total die Nerven verloren!"  
"John!!" stieß Sherlock vorwurfsvoll hervor. "Das ist zirka sechsunddreißig Stunden her! Sechsunddreißig...!"  
"Ja, doch. Du meinst, der Penny hätte inzwischen fallen müssen. Dass seine Inszenierung nicht hinhaut. ...er war vielleicht so mit den Nerven fertig, dass es dazu wirklich nicht gereicht hat...oder dass er sich erstmal betrunken hat. Oder Beruhigungsmittel genommen. Oder beides. Er wurde dann Sonntag erst um elf oder noch später wach – bei sich zuhause, meine ich. – Dann sah er auf die Uhr und musste glauben, dass schon längst jemand gekommen war, um den Laden zu öffnen – und die Leiche entdeckt hätte. Und dieses...Bett, das es gar nicht geben dürfte, wenn es doch in der vergangenen Nacht gar niemand gebraucht hat.  
Ob er gestern selber Dienst gehabt hätte? Und...einfach nicht den Mut aufbrachte, so zu tun, als würde er die Leiche entdecken?"  
Sherlock sah mich an. Seine Wut hatte sich fürs Erste gelegt.  
"Er beTRINKT sich...", murmelte er. "...daran habe ich nicht gedacht... Das wäre..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte er schon eine andere Theorie gehabt.  
  
Ich wandte mich wieder der rätselhaften Schlafstatt zu, schlug die Decke am Fußende, wo Sherlocks Schuhspitze, sie eben berührt hatte, zurück. Sie hing fest.  
"Die Decke wurde gar nicht so achtlos auf die Matratze geworfen...jemand hatte wohl ursprünglich vor, sie hinten an der Wand einzuklemmen. Wie eine Tagesdecke.  
Bloß wieso...?" grübelte ich und wechselte einen Blick mit Dimmock, der mindestens so ratlos dreinsah, wie ich mich fühlte.  
Ich zog ein wenig an der Decke. Sie hatte eine Reihe von Knöpfen, um ein spezielles Laken daran zu fixieren, das die Decke vor dem Nachtschweiß des Schläfers zu schützen hatte, oder auch…  
  
„…und weshalb ZWEI Kissen?“ fragte Sherlock lauernd.  
  
Ich hielt inne.  
„Sie liegen halb aufeinander! Viele Menschen schlafen mit zwei Kissen. Oder einem Kissen und einer Nackenrolle…“, knurrte ich unwillig. "Außerdem waren wir doch schon so weit, dass das ganze Bett eigentlich keinen Sinn ergibt, wenn wir denken sollen, dass es ein Unfall war. Ebenso wie die aufgebrochene Kassette!"  
  
Warte...!  
  
"Und wenn unser …unfreiwilliger Totschläger seine Meinung änderte? Erst inszenierte er das mit der Leiter... Aber dann...entschied er sich, das Geld zu nehmen...  
Oder er hatte einfach den Fehler gemacht, die Kassette aufzubrechen – merkte dann, dass das nicht passte..."  
  
„Die Kissen, John! Sie liegen doch SEITlich halb aufeinander, in einem leichten Winkel…“, insistierte Sherlock.  
„…ja, okay…“, brummte ich resignierend und zerrte an der eingeklemmten Decke.. „Du bist also überzeugt, das hier ist ein – “  
Die Decke löste sich mit einem etwas überraschenden Ruck und es gab ein seltsames, blechernes Plopp. Etwas fiel zu Boden – der Klang wurde durch den dünnen Teppichboden etwas gedämpft – aber es musste ein hohler, metallischer Gegenstand sein – jedoch recht leicht…  
„Hoppla…!“ Der Forensiker griff nach dem hellblauen, zylindrischen Gegenstand, der ihm entgegenrollte.  
„STOPP!“ brüllte Sherlock. „Vorsicht! Verwischen Sie keine Spuren!“  
„…Liebesnest…“, vollendete ich schließlich doch noch tonlos meinen Satz.  
„Das ist Sprühsahne! Sie wollen mir jetzt nicht erzählen, unser Dieb wäre mit einer Dose Sprühsahne erschlagen worden!“ knurrte die Dame mit dem Fotoapparat augenrollend.  
Ihr Kollege hob die Dose mit spitzen Fingern auf. „Sie ist leer. Damit könnte man höchstens Schaden anrichten, wenn man sie mit dem Boden voraus jemandem auf den Schädel rammt… Aber die Wunde ist eher länglich und gerade – das passt überhaupt nicht.“  
„Sagt ja auch niemand. Trotzdem…“ Sherlock war herbeigesprungen und sah sie sich an. „…darf ich…“  
„Es ist eine Minus-L. Erzählen Sie mir jetzt nicht, die Person, die hier übernachtet und den Einbrecher überrascht hat, ist laktoseintolerant! Damit können Sie niemanden überführen!“ sagte der Mann.  
Sherlock nahm unterdessen die Dose in die Hände, roch an der Spritztülle, schnupperte dann der Länge nach nach unten, sah auf ihren Boden.   
"Wäre erst 30. September abgelaufen. John? Wie lange soll sich Sprühsahne für gewöhnlich mindestens halten, wenn sie die Fabrik verlässt?"  
  
"Puh. Ich weiß nicht. Weiß auch nicht, ob die Laktosefreie sich genauso lange hält, wie die Normale. Oder die Fettreduzierte..."  
"Kommt natürlich darauf an, wie gefragt ein Produkt ist und wie oft ein Laden beliefert wird...  
Aber ich würde mal sagen, die wurde erst kürzlich gekauft. Die Spuren an der Tülle sind getrocknet, aber es riecht noch nicht verdorben..."  
Er schnüffelte nochmal, etwa in der Mitte der Dose.  
"...eine kleine Drogerie oder so etwas...vielleicht an einem Bahnhof..."  
Dimmock lachte auf. "Nun machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt!" schimpfte er.  
  
Sherlock ließ genervt die Dose sinken, dann –   
  
Einen Moment dachte ich, er würde doch tatsächlich ausholen, um dem jungen DI diese Dose auf die Nase zu donnern. Auch Dimmock selbst zuckte.  
Dann wurde auch ihm klar, dass ihm der exzentrische Detektiv bloß überaus temperamentvoll das Indiz unter die Nase hielt,  
  
"Parfum! Und zwar ein Gemisch."  
"Was?"  
"Na, das Preisschild! Riechen Sie das nicht?!  
  
Wo sonst könnte sich Sahne in einem Raum mit Parfumtestflacons befinden?"  
"Brillant...!" staunte ich.  
"Also, das wird sich ja analysieren lassen. Riechen kann ich da nichts. Vielleicht hatte es die Frau in ihrer Handtasche und ihr Parfum lief aus oder so. Inwiefern hilft uns das weiter?"  
"Also, es ist ganz sicher keine Alkohollösung über dieses Preisschild gelaufen!" versicherte Sherlock beinahe entrüstet. "Es hätte doch begonnen, sich aufzulösen! Nein – es war mehrere Tage in einem Raum, wo Parfum versprüht wurde. Es muss ein ziemlich kleiner Laden sein...in einem ganz kleinen Bahnhof...irgendwo auf dem Land, wo es kaum Geschäfte gibt...aber trotzdem eine teure, feine Gegend, wo reiche, anspruchsvolle Leute sich aufs Land zurückgezogen haben. Ein Lady Emma Laden, gewissermaßen. Wie Tante Emma nur für eine höhere Schicht. Ein Nobelkiosk…"  
"...einleuchtend...", murmelte ich. Es hatte fast schon ehrfürchtig geklungen.  
Sherlock lächelte kurz...wiegte die Dose vorsichtig hin und her.  
„Leer.  
– aber auch nicht...!“ stellte er kryptisch fest.  
„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?“  
„Es ist richtig, dass sich darin keine sogenannte Sahne mehr befindet. Aber noch Distickstoffmonoxid.“  
„Was?!“ fragte Dimmock verständnislos und ein wenig ärgerlich.  
„Das Treibgas“, sagte die Frau.  
„Achso… – ja und, was sagt uns das?“ grummelte Dimmock.  
„Naja…“, meldete ich mich zögerlich zu Wort. „Für gewöhnlich ist es doch eher anders herum. Man merkt, dass da noch Sahne drin sein muss, aber man bekommt sie nicht raus, weil das Gas aufgebraucht ist. Vor allem, wenn jemand bei der Benutzung Fehler gemacht hat: Zu wenig geschüttelt, die Dose nicht steil genug gehalten…“  
„Ja! Ja! Aber ich sehe den Zusammenhang zu diesem gescheiterten Raub nicht!“ wetterte Dimmock ungeduldig.  
„Da besteht ja auch keiner…“, bemerkte Sherlock lässig.  
„MISTER HOLMES! Es reicht jetzt…!“ fauchte der junge DI. Wahrscheinlich hätte er meinem Freund lieber eine reingehauen und hatte sich schon hierfür sehr beherrschen müssen!  
„Schhh…! Bitte, Detective Inspector! Er meint es nicht so: Sherlock, erklär uns Idioten einfach, welche Schlüsse du daraus ziehst. Hat jemand, der sich damit auskennt, die Sprühsahne aufgebraucht und was sagt dir das? …ist vielleicht die Putzfrau schwanger?“ konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen. „Dann müssen wir das Glas mit den Essiggurken suchen…“  
„HOHLKÖPFE, alle zusammen!“ donnerte Sherlock. „Tüten Sie sie ein! – John hat diese ringförmige Spur entdeckt. Es ist auf dieser Oberfläche nur wenig Staub – auf der Sitzfläche: kein Staub. Auf dem Wecker reicht es locker für sechs…, eher acht Wochen – schätzungsweise. Raumluft enthält keineswegs überall gleich viel Staub!“ unterbrach er sich, um uns zu belehren.    
„Es wird einfach kürzlich jemand auf dem Stuhl gesessen haben…“, meinte ich.  
„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. – Aber nein, sieh dich doch um!“  
„Sherlock, ich bin doch grade erst reingekommen!“  
„Wieso sind alle immer so langsam!?“  
„Also, schön, Sherlock. Jemand hatte hier…ein…Tête-à-Tête…? …wäre noch zu ermitteln, ob sein Date die ganze Nacht geblieben ist und sich der Beihilfe schuldig gemacht hat, weil sie ihn decken will, oder ob sie früher gegangen ist, damit ihr Mann nichts merkt. Wie auch immer. Einer der Belegschaft...übernachtet jedenfalls hier, hat unseren Toten überrascht, wollte ihn außer Gefecht setzen, schlug zu hart zu und bekam dann Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Er wollte es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen und hat gewissermaßen den Tatort manipuliert. Dabei hat er zwar das Glas – oder den Kaffeebecher weggeräumt – aber diese Spur übersehen. Und noch so einiges anderes….“, während ich redete, flanierte ich nochmal zur Konferenzecke und dann zum rechten Ende des Schreibtischs, von wo aus ich einen Blick in den noch fast drei Yards entfernten offenen Wandtresor warf. Irgendwas war da noch drin. – Komisch, wieso hatte Sherlock kein Wort darüber verloren?  
"Ja. Er war einfach total durch den Wind - das kann ich sogar verstehen!" pflichtete mir Dimmock bei.  
Sherlock schüttelte empört den Kopf.  
Er fegte hinüber zum Schreibtisch, drehte sich anschließend fast wie ein Tänzer – aber verlangsamt – um die eigene Achse, einen Arm weit ausgestreckt und führte uns so, den Gegenstand in seiner Hand vor. Es war offenkundig ein Stiftebecher, denn es steckten zwei Bleistifte, ein Kuli und ein roter Filzstift darin. Außerdem eine Nagelschere und eine kleine Feile.  
  
„Der Schreibtisch, Dimmock. Und dann dies hier… Kommen Sie, das müssen Sie doch sehen!“  
„Den Briefbeschwerer meinen Sie aber nicht…?“ murmelte Dimmock kleinlaut.  
„John!?“ wandte sich Sherlock gleich ungeduldig an mich – wie ein Lehrer, der einen Schüler abstraft, weil die Antwort nicht wie aus der Pistole geschossen kommt!  
„Sieht…ziemlich repräsentativ aus…“, fuhr Dimmock zögernd fort, ehe ich einen Versuch machen konnte. Er wollte noch nicht so schnell kapitulieren. „Ich verstehe nichts von Hölzern…aber sieht teuer aus. Edel… Unterlage aus Leder…dazu dieser Chefsessel…“  
„Nicht schludern! Gut – bleiben wir erstmal bei der Schreibtischunterlage. Was sehen Sie noch?“  
  
Dimmock wartete wahrscheinlich deshalb noch einen Moment, weil er Sherlock nicht gleich schon wieder unterbrechen und dafür einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch ernten wollte.  
  
„Da ist ein Tesaroller, der aber bestimmt nicht für diese Besenkonstruktion benutzt worden ist. Auch als Waffe passt er nicht – obwohl es eines von diesen schweren Modellen ist, die man nicht mit der anderen Hand festhalten muss. Das gilt auch für diesen Briefbeschwerer. Irgend ein polierter Stein, Halbedelstein, ich weiß nicht… Und dieses Set…, Holz mit Messingbeschlägen oder so…sechsteilig.  drei stapelbare Ablagekisten, ein Briefständer, eine Ablage mit Fächern für Büroklammern und so, – …nein, nichts davon… – “ Er verstummte ratlos, obwohl das Objekt ganz rechts noch fehlte.   
„und ein Orga…, in dem…eigentlich noch viel Platz wäre für Stifte…!“ schloss er irritiert.  
  
Der Stiftebecher vor meiner Nase war irgendwie zu flach. Außerdem weiß, eine seltsame Form zum Boden hin. Und aus dünnem Kunststoff…  
  
„Ist das der Deckel von dieser Sprühsahne?!“ platzte ich verwundert heraus.  
Sherlock stöhnte theatralisch. „Nein! Zu eng!  Aber es ist in der Tat ein Deckel von einer Sprühsahnedose! Nur von einer anderen Marke!“  
„Okay, ja…was sagt uns das?“ fragte Dimmock mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„…dieses Ding…wäre so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich als Stiftebecher nutzen würde…“, überlegte ich. „Es ist zu leicht, zu flach – es passt natürlich auch überhaupt nicht zum Schreibtisch – aber mal angenommen, ich wäre ein armer Student, der sich Möbel aus Obstkisten und Europaletten bauen muss – ich würde selbst dann besseres in meinem Verpackungsmüll finden – du meinst, der Deckel…könnte einen sentimentalen Wert haben???“  
Sherlock seufzte abgrundtief, schwankte dabei ein Stück nach rückwärts – als würde er in einer Schmierenkomödie vor Erleichterung zusammenbrechen.  
"Halleluja!" spottete er lauthals.  
"Also schön. Es ist der Schreibtisch des Chefs. Nur er kann sich erlauben, in diesem...erlesenen, geschmackvollen Arrangement so ein Plastiksahnehäubchen zu platzieren. Er treibt es also schon länger mit einer verheirateten Frau – und dieser alte Deckel erinnert ihn an ihre erste Nacht oder – eine besondere... Nacht... Dann wissen die Angestellten wohl Bescheid", resümierte ich.  
  
Doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich und breitete die Arme aus, als wäre ich das Sternbild der  hochmütigen Königin Kassiopeia persönlich. Seine Posen begannen wohl auf mich abzufärben.  
"Ja, der Chef hat dieses Andenken aufbewahrt – das ist richtig. Und der Ort, an dem diese leere, NEUE Dose zu finden war, soll darauf schließen lassen, dass ihr Inhalt für ein erotisches Spielchen verwendet wurde  Aber würde DER CHEF dieses Hinterzimmer nutzen? Wäre sie da nicht enttäuscht? Oder würde er sie mit in ein Hotel nehmen?  
Oder ihn..."  
  
...IHN...!  
Nicht gleich schon wieder...! dachte ich.  
  
"Bei einem Mann, der Herrenmode verkauft, wäre es heutzutage doch keine Katastrophe mehr, wenn er schwul ist. Und das Design ist ja auch nicht von ihm", meinte Dimmock.  
"Vielleicht ist er aber selber auch mit jemand anderem verpartnert. Oder er ist bi und mit einer Frau verheiratet – da will er das mit dem Hotel vielleicht nicht riskieren...", schlug ich vor.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Safe?“ erkundigte ich mich bei Sherlock.  
„Da ist eine Art Schmuckschatulle drin, wie man sie als Verpackung vom Juwelier bekommt, wenn man eine teure Uhr oder ein Armband kauft. Aber es ist leer“, sagte die die Forensikerin.  
„Weder Armbanduhr noch Armband“, widersprach Sherlock.  
Er nahm das Kästchen heraus. Es war schwarz, mit Samt bezogen und öffnete sich mit einem vernehmlich Klack.  
Innen war es mit glänzendem Stoff ausgeschlagen, der Falten warf und an einigen Stellen etwas zerdrückt und zerknittert aussah.  
„Ja… zu breit“, stimmte ich zu. „Was war dann drin?“  
„Und wieso in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft. Wird doch niemand mit dem Schmuck seiner Frau bezahlt haben!“ spöttelte Dimmock.  
„Nein, diese Juwelen sind hier absolut am Platz gewesen“, versicherte Sherlock fast gemütlich. Er drehte die Schatulle herum und zeigte mir den Aufkleber auf deren Boden.  
„Slipstone!“ las ich verblüfft. Eine Sonderanfertigung von unserem Professor Martin Slipstone!?  
„Muss man das kennen?“ fragte die Forensikerin.  
„Er macht eigentlich Repliken fürs Britische Museum. Aber er ist nicht bloß Archäologieprofessor, sondern auch ein gefragter Goldschmied für…“  
„Ach, natürlich, das war doch der Fall mit den geklauten Kronjuwelen der Boudicca!“ Sie schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Zu dumm! Da war’n wir in der Dom Rep!“ Sie grinste.  
„Aber inwiefern…?“ wollte ich fragen – doch dann kam mir eine Idee: „Knöpfe…?!“  
„Sehr extravagante Knöpfe!“ schmunzelte Sherlock. „Wenn du genau hinsiehst, sind da im Deckel fünfzehn kreisrunde Abdrücke. In der Mitte fünf große in einer Spalte, flankiert von je fünf kleineren, ebenfalls runden Abdrücken. Bedauerlich, dass man keine Details erkennen kann. Aber gegenüber, sieht man jeweils an genau der Stelle, wo die Mitte der Kreise gewesen sein muss, eine kleine Delle.“  
„Wenn sie eine Sonderanfertigung vom Martin sind, dann sind sie ein kleines Vermögen wert. Dreitausend, Viertausend – in dieser limitierten Auflage eher das Doppelte…?“  
„Locker. Kommt halt auch auf die Steine an. Und das Metall.“    
Steine auch noch! Und womöglich kein Gold sondern Platin…?!  
Am Ende waren sie noch für Sir Reggie gewesen…  
„…also echt? Für ein Jackett!? …drei sind wohl als Reserve gedacht…“  
Ich musste lachen.  
„Was?“ fragte Sherlock.  
„Die zwölf Diamantspangen der Königin! – Du weißt schon: Aus den drei Musketieren!“  
Noch während ich redete, dachte ich: Scheiße, das kennt er nicht – gleich habe ich ihn mal wieder blamiert – Sorry, Sherlock!   
„Oh, das!“ Zu meiner Erleichterung grinste er jedoch ebenfalls. „Nun das waren von vorne herein mehr als zwölf und die sind alle nicht verschenkt worden.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und ich wusste zumindest eines: Wir hatten noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns!   
„Was weit interessanter ist, sind diese merkwürdigen…Schuhspitzenspuren…“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	296. Blutige Fußstapfen

 

  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock zuckte die Schultern und ich wusste zumindest eines: Wir hatten noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns!   
„Was weit interessanter ist, sind diese merkwürdigen…Schuhspitzenspuren…“  
Sherlock ließ mich mit der leeren Schatulle stehen, wuselte um den Schreibtisch herum und eilte  wieder in Richtung Tür.  
Unwillkürlich sah ich zu Dimmock hinüber, der dieses Verhalten wohl noch sehr viel befremdlicher fand. Ich hatte mich fast schon dran gewöhnt.   
  
Irgendwie tat mir unser Totschläger leid: Da wird man aus dem Schlaf gerissen und merkt, dass jemand einbricht! Ja, anscheinend sogar die Schlüssel hat! Panik, Adrenalin – dabei ist man noch gar nicht richtig wach. Restalkohol vielleicht auch noch. Man reißt sich zusammen und setzt sich zur Wehr – vielleicht will man auch sein Mädchen beeindrucken (wieso zur Hölle, soll es denn ein Kerl gewesen sein?) – und schon hat man ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen!  
  
Und jetzt? Muss ich jetzt ins Gefängnis?! Ich hab das doch gar nicht gewollt!  
Außerdem, wenn er mit einem heimlichen Sexpartner hier war, galt es, sich selbst und diesen vor einem Skandal zu bewahren.  
Dann hatte ich plötzlich irgendwie doch Donald und seinen Ally vor Augen – als Othello und Desdemona kostümiert. Doch, das konnte natürlich genauso gut auch sein, dass der schwarze Hüne zu heftig zuschlug, wenn es darum ging, seine Prinzessin zu beschützen…  
Außerdem war unser Toter hier links am Schädelbein getroffen worden. Zwei sehr empfindliche Stellen!  
Sherlock war inzwischen an mir vorbei geschlüpft und bemerkte wohl nicht, dass ich mich angewidert schüttelte. So schnell würde ich unseren Nachbarn diesen Horror nicht vergessen können!   
  
Eigentlich war uns dieser Fall total ungelegen gekommen. Und soweit ich das beurteilen konnte besaß er auch keine besondere Dringlichkeit – trotzdem wirkte Sherlock fast wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Jahrmarkt, das hin- und hergerissen total sprunghaft von einem Stand zum nächsten hüpft, und sich nicht entscheiden kann, womit es anfangen soll. Plüschtierangeln oder Zuckerwatte? Kettenkarussell oder Schiffschaukel??  
Was faszinierte ihn bloß so an diesem missglückten Raub?  
„Wie soll man das noch für einen Unfall halten?! Niemand könnte wirklich so blöd sein, zuerst die doch ganz passable Idee mit der Leiter und dem Versteck in der Decke zu haben – sich dann aber einzubilden, bei diesen Fußspuren mit der Unfallgeschichte durchzukommen! Von diesem Bett gar nicht zu reden.  
Er hätte das Bett leicht verschwinden lassen können. Er hätte versuchen können, diese blutigen Fußspuren aus der Auslegware zu schrubben – natürlich hätten wir trotzdem noch Überreste davon gefunden – und wenn diese Blutlache vorsichtig abgetragen wird, wird man auch erkennen können, an welcher Stelle des Bodens das Blut auf die Sohlen gelangte. Der Teppichboden mag ja schmutz- und wasserabweisend sein. Aber an der Stelle ist das Blut doch in die Fasern gepresst worden. Wenn er auf den Ballen war umso mehr!  
…Er hatte wohl einen Langstreckenflug hinter sich…, zumindest die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung…“  
  
W-was…? dachte ich, dann besann ich mich, worauf er wohl hinaus gewollt haben könnte.  
  
Ja, Sherlock konnte sprunghaft wirken, aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass wir kleinen Geister die Zusammenhänge und Zwischenschritte nicht erahnen können, die ihm völlig offensichtlich erscheinen.   
„Du meinst, er hat einen Gerinnungshemmer im Blut? Vielleicht einfach Aspirin? Das könnte tatsächlich passen…  
Mir ist jetzt aber nicht klar, inwiefern das irgendwas erklärt. In geronnenes Blut zu treten, würde auch Spuren hinterlassen, wenn auch keine so deutlichen Abdrücke wie die hier….“  
Die kräftigsten Fußspuren waren natürlich nahe der Leiche – beziehungsweise der Blutlache, die Schuhspitzen zeigten in Richtung des Toten. Dann hatte sich der Träger dieser Schuhe gedreht und war rechts herum hinter den Schreibtisch gegangen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde die Spur natürlich schwächer und schwächer. Als die Person vor dem Tresor stehengeblieben war, befanden sich beide Flecken nebeneinander und wiesen zur Schrankwand.   
„…hat er hier länger gestanden?“ fragte ich.  
„Wir gehen doch davon aus, dass er die Kombination kannte. Und…er wird kaum…in den Anblick der prächtigen Knöpfe versunken, dort den Schlamassel um sich herum minutenlang vergessen haben – oder…?“  
Ich lief nochmal ein Stück zurück, ging neben den Abdrücken in die Hocke, um sie mir näher anzusehen.  
„Als er in das Blut getreten ist, ist er bewusst oder instinktiv auf Zehenspitzen gegangen. Entweder ekelte er sich einfach, es war eine Art von Respekt gegenüber dem Lebenssaft – oder er wollte einfach möglichst wenig Blut an seine Sohlen bekommen.   
Damit wir nicht das komplette Profil sehen.  
Oh, und natürlich seine Schuhgröße – obwohl die Breite auch schon einen Hinweis gibt.  
Tja…“ Ich besah mir den Teppichboden direkt hinter einer der Blutspuren. „…bei diesem Untergrund kann man das ohne Labor nicht feststellen.   
Was meinst du? Ist er denn anschließend weiter auf den Ballen gelaufen?“  
Sherlock lächelte kryptisch, als ich ihn ansah.  
„Und am Tresor endet die Spur…“, grübelte ich. Entweder hat er da wirklich länger herumgestanden und die verbliebenen Anhaftungen sind vollständig getrocknet…  
Oder er hat die Schuhe dort ausgezogen.  
Klar. Er arbeitet ja wahrscheinlich hier. Kann gut sein, er hat ein Paar Schuhe in seinem Spind deponiert – falls die, in denen er hergekommen ist, vom Regen durchweicht sind – oder er in einen Scheißhaufen getreten ist…  
Bloß warum…“  
Ich versuchte, zu ignorieren, wie aufmerksam mich Sherlock beobachtete.   
„Wenn dieser Stuhl, von dem aus die Platte aus der Decke gestoßen wurde, noch da stand…und außerdem die Stühle am Konferenztisch…, wieso hat er die blutigen Schuhe nicht dort ausgezogen?  
Stattdessen ist er erst zum Tresor…  
Naja, das hatte Priorität…“  
„Er hat sich wahrscheinlich den Chefsessel herangezogen, sich hingesetzt und die Schuhe ausgezogen“, half Sherlock nach.  
„Kann sein. Beweist aber kaum, dass es der Chef selber war.“  
„Das wohl kaum…  
  
„Weshalb ist er überhaupt in die Blutlache getreten? Vorschläge?“  
„Im ersten Moment…vielleicht wirklich, um nach dem Opfer zu sehen, vielleicht erste Hilfe zu leisten. Seine Augen sind offen. Viele Laien denken, das sei ein Zeichen dafür, dass jemand, der nicht ansprechbar ist, mausetot ist. So sieht man es immer im Film, aber das ist Unsinn.  
Jedenfalls: hat er ihn nicht bewegt, nicht versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben, die Blutung zu stillen – irgendetwas.“  
„Oder er wollte ihm etwas aus der Tasche holen – oder sie zumindest durchsuchen…“, spekulierte Dimmock.  
„Die Safe-Kombination! Du meinst, er hat ihm einen Zettel mit den Zahlen unterschieben wollen?“ erinnerte ich mich an eine von Sherlocks früheren Bemerkungen. „ – ich weiß nicht, es wird doch immer verworrener, oder?“   
„Verworrener? Aber im Gegenteil! Es ist doch vollkommen offensichtlich!“ Dazu zog Sherlock die Brauen hoch.  
Ich konnte mir ein kleines Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Meine Geduld war jetzt doch etwas strapaziert!  
„Also…der hier übernachtet hat, sieht sich plötzlich damit konfrontiert, dass er einen Räuber erschlagen hat…  
Womit wissen wir noch nicht.   
Wahrscheinlich stürzt er zum Lichtschalter…  
Ich würde nachsehen, ob der Kerl bewaffnet ist, aber ob diese Person in dem Moment daran gedacht hat? Vielleicht wollte er wissen, ob der Einbrecher in Besitz der Schlüssel ist – oder ob sie nachgemacht sind.  
Dann bemerkt er, wen er vor sich hat… Wenn es denn stimmt, dass es ein Insider ist…“  
„John!“ unterbrach er meine Ausführungen in ungeduldigem Ton.  
„Ja. Ja, du hast recht, so war es nicht. Er hat quasi die Ferndiagnose gestellt, dass der Mann tot ist, erkannt, um wen es sich handelt. Denn er ist ja nicht spontan in die Blutlache gestiegen – die war ja auch noch gar nicht so groß…  
Also, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er nicht alleine war, dann hat eben vielleicht die andere Person die Idee mit der Leiter gehabt. Aber die hat er dann nachhause geschickt – seine Ideen waren dann weniger clever!“  
„Ausgezeichnet, John!“ bemerkte Sherlock zu meinem Erstaunen.  
„Also, dann liegt es daran, das zwei Personen den Tatort manipuliert haben! Eine clevere – und eine, die sich bloß für clever hielt!“ rief ich.  
„Ehm…? Nein.“  
  
Nein.  
Er tut es wieder und wieder! Seit meinen Deduktionen über Carl Powers Schuhe schon – wie oft? Keine Ahnung!  
Jetzt war ich aber auch mal leicht eingeschnappt.  
  
„Aber es stimmt. Er muss erst das Arrangement mit der Leiter erledigt haben. Als er dann die Deckenplatte beiseiteschieben wollte, war die Blutlache schon angewachsen. Auch wenn sie zu zweit gearbeitet haben, ging es deshalb nicht doppelt so schnell, sie mussten den Plan ja auch besprechen – oder einer musste ihn dem anderen erklären.   
Aber dann ging es ans Aufräumen. Sagen wir, es ist so zwei Uhr nachts oder so. Aber es ist die Nacht auf den Sonntag. Unser Täter schickt seinen Partner mit dem Müll und anderen verräterischen Dingen weg – sagt ihm, er soll dann nachhause gehen. Es ist immer noch so einiges los in dieser Straße Samstagnacht. Wenn jemand sieht, dass diese Person wieder zurückkommt, könnte das diesen Beobachter stutzig machen.   
Also, John: Was wäre dann noch zu tun?“  
„Die Matratze wegräumen – so wie es auch sonst tagsüber ist…das…benutzte Laken hätte ich…meiner Affäre mitgegeben.   
Wenn ich nun klar denken könnte, würde ich –   
Also mal abgesehen davon, dass das richtige Verhalten gewesen wäre, Erste Hilfe zu leisten – auch wenn es aussichtslos ist, damit einem niemand unterlassene Hilfeleistung vorwerfen kann! – und Rettung und Polizei zu alarmieren –   
Aber diesem anfänglichen Plan gemäß, würde ich…die ganze Etage wieder so herrichten, wie sie gewesen sein sollte, als der Laden am Abend dicht gemacht wurde.  
Das heißt: Der Safe sollte geschlossen sein und die Kassette sollte ebenfalls verschlossen am Boden liegen. Oder ich könnte versuchen, es so aussehen zu lassen, dass der Räuber zuerst zum Safe ging, sich die kostbaren Knöpfe und was da vielleicht sonst noch drin war einsteckte und sich erst anschließend die Leiter holte.   
Aber dann ergeben die blutigen Fußspuren auch keinen Sinn.   
Und das Bett auch nicht.  
Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Er ist übers Ziel rausgeschossen. Vielleicht…  
Hey, was wenn der Schlüssel zu dieser alten Kassette längst verloren gegangen ist! Sie war verschlossen und er wusste, dass sie leer war. Die ganze Szenerie hätte aber keinen Sinn ergeben mit einer leeren Kassette – dachte er sich zumindest, also bricht er sie auf – und kapiert dann, dass das keine gute Idee war.  
Was soll er machen?! Kann er auf die Schnelle unauffällig eine andere Kassette irgendwoher bekommen…?“  
Ich verstummte, ratlos verwirrt. Er hätte natürlich so tun können, als seien die Knöpfe dort oben versteckt gewesen. Scheine hätte er auch einfach in eine Plastiktüte stecken können. Eine Keksdose, Teedose, Einmachglas… irgendwas hätte er gefunden und dann die ruinierte Kassette eben auch verschwinden lassen!  
„Gut, das mit der aufgebrochenen Kassette konnte er nicht mehr ändern…“, nahm ich den Faden wieder auf. „aber wieso hat er kein provisorisches Behältnis gewählt…?“  
  
Dann durchschaute ich den nächsten Denkfehler.  
  
„…ooouh… Warte: Die Kollegen! Wie viele Leute arbeiten denn nun hier? Vielleicht ist ihm dann erst klar geworden, dass er jetzt weitere Personen, die sich in diesem Laden auskennen, davon überzeugen muss, dass es dieses Versteck in der Decke gab! Und dass…der Räuber davon wusste! Im Gegensatz zu den anderen! – Stimmt, das wird sogar dann schwierig, wenn der Dieb ein Insider ist!  
Ja, ich schätze, das hat ihn endgültig aus der Fassung gebracht! …naja, dann hat er eben noch mehr Fehler gemacht. Hat die Nerven verloren…“, vermutete ich schulterzuckend vor. „MUSS ja so gewesen sein…“   
   
Sherlock seufzte, dann erklärte er: „Nimmt man die Öffnungszeiten von 57 Wochenstunden mit etwas zeitlichem Spielraum doppelt, kommt man auf 116 Stunden – das macht ziemlich genau drei Vollzeitstellen à 38 Stunden. Rein rechnerisch. Da es keine Betriebsferien gibt, müssen es aber mehr sein. Dann wäre noch denkbar, dass sich die Angestellten der drei Filialen gegenseitig aushelfen, wenn es um die Urlaubsvertretung geht…“  
Er ging wieder hinter den Schreibtisch, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in die blutigen Spuren zu treten. Er bewegte sich nun selbst auf den Zehenballen – genau neben den Abdrücken her.  
Seufzend zuckte ich die Schultern. „So oder so. Er wird die Schuhe entsorgt haben…“  
„Sicher?“ feixte Sherlock. Ich schwieg.  
„Er kann sie reinigen und dann neu besohlen lassen“, schlug Dimmock vor. „er sagt einfach, er braucht eine Sohle mit mehr oder mit weniger Grip.“  
Sherlock schien ihn zu ignorieren und begutachtete noch immer die Spur.  
„Kann natürlich sein, dass es für ihn ungewohnt war…oder er schon Probleme mit den Gelenken hat. Aber die Schritte sind kürzer als ich sie machen würde, wenn ich auf den Ballen laufe…viel kürzer…  
Nein, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er die ganze Strecke so gelaufen ist, er ist nicht auf die ganze Sohle runter – es sei denn, er wäre ein sehr kleiner Kerl – aber dann wäre dieser Chefsessel ungeeignet gewesen. Dort sitzt für gewöhnlich jemand, dessen Unterschenkel etwa so lang sind wie meine. Es sei denn, er mogelt sich mit Absätzen und Spezialeinlagen größer…“  
Er holte ein silbrig glänzendes Lineal aus dem Orga und hockte sich neben die Blutspur.   
„Dem Profil nach zu schließen, ein eher eleganter Schuh, mit dünner Sohle… wie ich dachte: Sehr schmal geschnitten...für einen fast schon zierlichen Fuß… für einen Mann, jedenfalls. Weite F vermutlich.“  
Er sprang auf und steuerte plötzlich die Nähmaschine an. Sie stand auf einem speziellen Schränkchen mit einem Klapptisch daran – ähnlich geformt, wie Nachttische im Krankenhaus, aber aus Holz. Er öffnete das Schränkchen und suchte darin herum – nach gerade mal einer Sekunde hielt er triumphierend einen unförmigen, weißen Ballen in die Höhe.  
„Was ist das? Gummiband? Für den Hosenbund…?“ fragte Dimmock verständnislos.  
„Korrekt. Wurde nicht sehr ordentlich abgeschnitten, zum Teil schlampig wieder aufgewickelt und das Ende nicht wieder festgesteckt  so wie es bei anderen sogenannten Kurzwaren hier der Fall ist!  
– was natürlich noch nichts beweist – aber hier an diesem Karton, um den es gewickelt ist, befindet sich ein rostbrauner Fleck.   
Tüten Sie das ein!“ Er streckte es dem Forensiker hin, der seinen Stolz hinunterschluckte und kommentarlos gehorchte.  
„Du gehst davon aus, dass es das Blut des Opfers ist – aber wieso? Wozu? Wie…manipuliert man diesen Tatort mit so einem Gummiband?“ fragte ich.  
„Wie wir ja alle schon festgestellt haben, lief hier jemand auf den Ballen. Genauer gesagt: Er stieg anscheinend auf Ballen in die Blutlache, ehe sie komplett geronnen war und stapfte dann, immer noch auf den Ballen, zielstrebig zum Safe“, dozierte Sherlock. „Wenn hier kein Teppichboden läge, sondern wir einen glatten, harten Untergrund hätten, wären die Abdrücke natürlich klarer – aber mal davon abgesehen: Sind sie nicht geradezu wie aus dem Lehrbuch? Wie aus dem Bilderbuch…?  
Es ist ein alter Hut und es wird immer wieder versucht: Ein Mörder oder Einbrecher macht Spuren, indem er – oder sie – zu große Schuhe anzieht, um die Ermittler zu verwirren.  
Aber sogar bei der Polizei kennt man diesen Trick inzwischen.“  
„Tze!“ machte der Forensiker empört, aber Sherlock ignorierte das und fuhr fort: „Die Schrittlänge ist dann im Verhältnis zur Fußlänge überraschend kurz. Und je nach Untergrund wäre es auch mehr oder weniger erkennbar, dass vorne kaum Gewicht auf dem Fuß lastete, dass die Person entweder die Füße gar nicht abrollte – oder das Ballengelenk zu weit hinten liegt. Und zu den seitlichen Rändern der Sohle würde die mangelnde Belastung auch den Abdruck beeinflussen.  
Meine Herrschaften, ich bin mir fast völlig sicher, dass wir es hier mit dem umgekehrten Trick zu tun haben!“  
In der nun folgenden Kunstpause herrschte Stille. Ich war beeindruckt, Dimmock sah eher skeptisch drein.   
Doch dann kam ein nachdenklicher Laut von der Dame mit der Kamera. Dann verkündete sie schmunzelnd: „Da sich diese Person sicher weder Zehen noch Ferse abgehackt hat, um in den gläsernen Pantoffel zu passen, müsste sie sich also diese Treter mithilfe eines solchen Gummibandes unter die Füße gebunden haben.   
Damit die Ferse nicht auf dem Boden aufkam…“  
Ich versuchte, mir das vorzustellen. „Das…muss ein ziemlicher Balanceakt gewesen sein. Kein Wunder, wenn er kurze Schritte gemacht hat!“    
„Seine Zehen werden dann etwas übergestanden haben…, damit der Ballen an der scheinbar richtigen Stelle sitzt“, übernahm Sherlock wieder und nickte der Dame  immerhin – wenn auch sehr reserviert – zu.  
„Aber…Hätten sich dann nicht seine Socken an den Zehenspitzen mit Blut vollgesogen? Das würden wir aber doch an der Spur sehen!“ grübelte ich.  
„Sehr gut beobachtet, John. Stell dich mal auf die Ballen. So als würdest du in der Küche etwas aus dem oberen Fach aus einem der Hängeschränke holen!“  
Ich bedachte ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick, ehe ich seinen Befehl befolgte.   
„Und nun geh in die Hocke.“  
Ich knickte also meine Knie und – fühlte mich daran erinnert, wie ich letzte Woche versucht hatte, bei uns die Treppe hinunter zu stöckeln.  
„Das… das geht so nicht – ich gerate aus dem Gleichgewicht, ich brauche hier gar nicht weiter zu machen. Im ungünstigsten Fall würde ich hinfallen – dann wäre diese Person mit den Knien in der Blutlache gelandet – oder auf dem Toten! Im günstigsten Fall käme ich zwar in die Hocke – aber nur sehr schwer wieder hoch…freihändig, jedenfalls. Der Schwerpunkt gerät irgendwie…an die falsche Stelle…“  
Ich ließ mich wieder auf meine kompletten Fußsohlen nieder und machte dann eine Kniebeuge. Dabei hob ich vorübergehend mit den Fersen ab. Dann wiederholte ich das Ganze, blieb aber zwei Sekunden in der Hocke. Auf dem Rückweg, versuchte ich, die Fersen in der Luft zu lassen, gab aber schließlich auf.     
„Also, ich würde das nicht auf Anhieb schaffen! Nicht mit so einer Konstruktion unter meinen Schuhen!“ gab ich zu. „Mit etwas Übung und vielleicht, wenn ich mich dabei anfangs irgendwo abstützen kann, schon möglich...“  
„So schwer kann das doch nicht sein!“ zweifelte Dimmock.   
„Ma’am, ziehen Sie Ihre Schuhe aus. Detective Inspector, wir stellen das nach“, befahl Sherlock.  
„Ganz sicher nicht!“ widersprach die Frau mit der Kamera.  
„Ist gut, Sherlock. Ich seh das Problem. Es ist schwierig, durchgehend auf den Ballen stehend eine Kniebeuge zu vollführen, wenn man ganz runter und dann dort auch noch für zehn, vielleicht auch dreißig Sekunden oder länger verweilen muss, ehe man sich wieder aufrichtet  und auch dabei die Fersen oben behält. Und wenn ich mir dann noch vorstelle, ich hätte mir ein paar zu kleiner Schuhe noch unter meine Sohlen geschnallt! Nein, unmöglich!  
Also…, die Person, die die Spuren gemacht hat, war gar nicht auf den Ballen im Blut, bloß danach…  
Nein. Quatsch…“, stammelte ich perplex. „Diese Person ist überhaupt nicht in die Hocke gegangen. Sie hat sich auch nicht vornübergebeugt, das wäre auf den Ballen nämlich eher noch schwieriger. Sie ist nicht deshalb ins Blut getreten, um die Leiche berühren zu können…“  
Ich sah Sherlock verdattert an und fuhr fort: „Sie benutzte die Blutlache als Stempelkissen. Sonst gar nichts!  
Ich versteh bloß immer noch nicht, was er damit bezweckt hat. Er will…also jetzt seinem Kollegen – oder eher Konkurrenten – die Komplizenschaft und einen Mord in seine kleinen Schuhe schieben? Der wird dann aber sofort wissen, wer ihn hier anzuschwärzen versucht! Und dann gibt es ja noch mindestens eine weitere Person, die wissen müsste, dass es dieses Versteck nicht wirklich gegeben hat! Die Polizei soll denken, es wäre der Chef: Die Sprühsahne, die Spur bis hin zum Chefsessel!  
Das heißt, wenn es der Chef ist, der die zierlichen Füße hat…“  
  
„Du kommst der Sache schon näher“, verriet mir Sherlock freundlich.  
  
„War es am Ende überhaupt kein Versuch, etwas zu stehlen? War es ein Streit, der tödlich endete? Ein – Eifersuchtsdrama…?“ spekulierte ich verwirrt.  
„Nein – nein, Unsinn. Es gibt keine Abwehrverletzungen, es ist nichts irgendwie versehentlich zu Bruch gegangen. Und für einen Mord meintest du ja schon, wäre das zu mies geplant…“  
  
„Gut – lassen wir das vorläufig!“ schlug Sherlock nachsichtig vor und trat zwischen das Bett und den Vorhang. „Also: dann das hier – zwischen dem Stuhl und der Wand. Da ist nicht nur ein schwacher Abdruck im Teppichboden…Da ist auch Staub um den Abdruck herum.“  
Ich ging zu ihm und besah mir die Stelle. „Länglicher Abdruck. Gut 4 Inches. Etwas…um das die Putzfrau herumgesaugt hat? Was kann das sein?“  
„Sehr gut, John. Wie du sicher bemerkt haben wirst – “  
  
Ich war SOO kurz davor, sofort herauszuplatzen: Nein, habe ich nicht – !  
  
„…hängt hier auf der Innenseite der Bürotür ein Organizer. Am Samstag waren R und A an der Reihe. Gestern und heute A und T. Bei gestern steht noch «T: Urlaub Ende». Und heute: «N wieder da». Die Putzfrau kommt regelmäßig dienstagfrüh. Das passt zu der dünnen Staubschicht. Aber nicht zu der auf dem Radiowecker – oder zu dem Aktenstapel links…“ Er ging wieder zu der Schrankwand hinter dem großem Schreibtisch hinüber und fuhrt fort: “…oder zu einigen dieser offenen Fächer…  
Ich kenne das…“, erklärte er in großspurigem Ton.  
„Ich sage meiner Haushälterin immer, dass sie nicht Staub wischen soll. Sie tut es trotzdem. Aber sie wischt um gestapelte Papiere drumrum. Um…Behälter, von denen sie nicht weiß, was sich darin befindet, um…Dinge, die sie nicht versteht. Um Gegenstände, von denen ich ihr gesagt habe: NICHT ANFASSEN…!“  
  
Nicht Ihre Haushälterin! dachte ich.  
  
Und es war mir peinlich, dass er so redete.  
  
Obwohl es natürlich noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, wenn er ausposaunt hätte, dass auch ich gelegentlich das Staubtuch schwang. Bloß er nie. Es war schon eine Topleistung, wenn er mal eine benutzte Tasse nicht herumstehen ließ, sondern immerhin in die Spüle stellte. Oder die Milch mal nicht auf dem Kaminsims versauerte.  
  
„Du meinst, wer auch immer diesen Dieb erschlagen und den – nennen wir es ruhig Tatort – manipuliert hat, kann abgestaubt und gewischt und gesaugt haben – okay – aber dabei hat er dann wahrscheinlich noch mehr Fehler gemacht…und vielleicht finden wir Spuren im Staubsauger…oder im Beutel – wenn er nicht dran gedacht hat, ihn zu entsorgen…“, überlegte ich.  
  
„Jajjajjaaa – aber alles etwas langwierig, nicht…?“ seufzte Sherlock übertrieben gelangweilt. „Vor einem ordentlichen Gerichtsprozess muss das natürlich alles lückenlos abgeklärt werden.  
Aber nicht, ehe ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt werden kann.“  
  
Er durchsuchte das Sideboard, hatte auf einmal eine Kamera in den behandschuhten Händen und hielt sie uns unter die Nase, während er uns die Aufnahmen auf dem Display zeigte.  
  
Man sah einen jungen Mann, in allerlei Outfits und Posen vor einer grünlichen Wand, die ohne erkennbare Ecke in einen ebenfalls grünen Boden überzugehen schien. Es wirkte, als befände er sich in einem grünen Nichts. Aber es schien mir kein richtiger Greenscreen zu sein, so wie es mir Jack in Welliwood gezeigt hatte. Das Grün wurde nach unten schwächer, ganz unten wieder stärker. Unwillkürlich fuhr ich herum und zog ein wenig an der Luftmatratze – da wo die Wand auf das Podest hätte treffen müssen, war kein rechter Winkel. Da war sozusagen eine Quarterpipe. Alles dieselbe weiße Oberfläche. Ich sah über die Minibühne zur Decke hinauf. Dicht an der Wand war eine Blende, hinter der sich wohl die Beleuchtung verbarg, mit der man aus der weißen Wand eine grüne machen konnte. Ich fand eine Reihe von Lichtschaltern, die halb von der linken Übergardine verdeckt wurden.   
Ich betätigte die grün markierte Taste und sofort verwandelte sich das Weiß in den grünlichen Hintergrund der Fotos.  
  
„Na gut – das war also hier.“  
„Das auch!“ Sherlock warf dramatisch den Kopf zurück, weil ein einfaches Augenrollen seinem Martyrium nicht gerecht wurde.  
„Erkennst du ihn denn nicht?!“ stöhnte er.  
„Das…ist der Tote…“, stellte ich fest. „Ein Insider, du hattest recht!“                                                                          
„Selbstverständlich habe ich recht! – Und die Fotos sind zwei Wochen und mehr alt. T hatte eine Woche Urlaub. – ich denke, es ist T. Und ich denke, es war kein richtiger Urlaub. Hat wahrscheinlich gemodelt. Mit Wissen seiner Kollegen. Aber dazu kommen wir noch. Ich sagte ja: ziemlich genau drei Vollzeitstellen à 38 Stunden. R, A und T. N ist hier nicht eingeteilt. Aber es ist vermerkt, wann er zurück kommt….“  
  
Er fuhr kurz mit dem Daumen über den Schnitt der Kalenderblätter.  
  
„Leider können wir nicht nachsehen, wer in den letzten Monaten eingeteilt war…“  
  
„N. – Du meinst, das könnte Nigel Hall sein?“ fragte ich.  
  
„Oder, wer auch immer für alle Filialen zuständig ist“, stimmte Sherlock zu.  
  
„Neville Hall. Sein jüngerer Bruder. Nigel Hall hat sich…so weit zurückgezogen. Entwirft wohl bloß noch. Kauft ein…“, sagte der Forensiker.  
  
„…haben unsere Recherchen ergeben…“, ergänzte er verlegen. „Der jüngste Bruder Noel kümmert sich um den Online-Sektor.“  
  
„Unwichtig. Also, Neville war längere Zeit weg. Dazu später.   
  
Und?! Dimmock, kommen Sie schon: Die Fotos, diese Kleidung! Und: Immer dabei: Ein langer, anscheinend hölzerner Gegenstand in seiner Hand…!“  
  
Es ärgerte Sherlock, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, als den jungen Yarder mit der Nase drauf zu stoßen.  
  
Oh, richtig. Helle, teils auffällig bunte Sachen, oft weiß; sehr oft. Die Schuhe… und…  
  
„Ein Cricket bat!“ platzte ich heraus. „Der Abdruck hier – die Tatwaffe! Das passt! Es war ein Kricketschläger!  
Er hat den Kricketschläger verwendet, der seit den Aufnahmen hier herumstand – hat ihn einfach geschnappt, ohne drauf zu achten, wie er ihn hält. Hat den Schädel mit der Kante getroffen. Nur einmal zugeschlagen.  
Nur, was macht mit dem Kricketschläger? Der ist auffällig groß. Fast drei Fuß!“ rief ich.  
„Na, siehst du, geht doch…“, brummte Sherlock zufrieden.  
  
„War ja auch ein Wink mit dem Kricketschläger…“, gab ich grinsend zurück und durfte erkennen, dass Sherlock sich ein Schmunzeln verkniff. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse – unschlüssig welche Ecke des Zimmers nun am vielversprechendsten sein würde.  
  
„Die Spindschlüssel. Wir brauchen die Spindschlüssel…“, murmelte er.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	297. Am Schnürchen

  
  
  
Sherlock drehte sich um seine eigene Achse – unschlüssig welche Ecke des Zimmers nun am vielversprechendsten sein würde.  
  
„Die Spindschlüssel. Wir brauchen die Spindschlüssel…“, murmelte er.  
„Spinde…“, murmelte ich, „…richtig, hab ich vorhin gesehen…“, als ich die Putzutensilien geholt hatte.  
  
   
  
Natürlich hätte Sherlock sie knacken können.  
  
Aber nicht im Beisein der Polizei, versteht sich!  
  
   
  
„Du denkst doch nicht, der Schläger könnte einfach da drin sein? Oder… – ja, was sonst…?“  
  
„Ja, nicht? Wäre doch unsinnig….“, bemerkte Sherlock süffisant.  
  
Worauf wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder hinaus?  
  
Das Fenster wurde geöffnet. Es war Dimmock. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm der Verwesungsgeruch doch ein bisschen zu viel. Nach zirka eineinhalb Tagen sah die Leiche zwar noch ganz passabel aus, aber es war schließlich in dieser Zeit ausgesprochen warm gewesen. Sogar in den Nächten noch deutlich über zwanzig Grad Celsius.  
   
  
Ich besann mich auf mein eigentliches Metier und beschloss, dass ich die Leiche in Augenschein nehmen sollte.  
  
„Detective Inspector…, wenn es recht ist, würde ich – vorsichtig natürlich – einen Blick auf den Toten werfen…“, schlug ich vor.  
  
Dieser nickte resigniert. „Bewegen Sie ihn halt nicht. Und die Leiter…“  
  
„Wie denn auch…wenn ich nicht in die Blutlache treten soll, sind meine Möglichkeiten begrenzt…“, brummte ich.  
  
Ich ging neben dem Toten in die Hocke.  
  
Ja, das war zweifellos der junge Kerl von den Fotos, ganz ohne Zweifel. So schnell kann’s gehen! Mitte Zwanzig? Er war etwas gebräunter als auf den Fotos – trotz der Totenblässe. Aber vielleicht sah das auch nur so aus. Belichtung oder so…  
  
Die Leichenstarre hatte sich bereits wieder vollständig gelöst. Das passte zur Nacht auf den Sonntag. Die Totenflecken waren voll ausgeprägt, aber insgesamt etwas zu gering – wegen des Blutverlusts…  
  
Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis ein Schatten neben mich fiel. Die Frau mit der Kamera. Wollte wohl sicher gehen, dass ich hier nichts durcheinander brachte.  
   
„Tja…, wenn etwas mehr Erste Hilfe und Jura zur Allgemeinbildung gehören würde, hätte sich der Täter viel erspart, nicht? Es war Pech, dass er unseren Dieb hier mit der Kante des Schlägers erwischt hat – in der Eile, schätze ich… Vor lauter Adrenalin war ihm nicht bewusst, wie hart er zugeschlagen hatte – hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Ahnung gehabt, wieviel Kraftaufwand welchen Schaden anrichtet. Und das Opfer? Bemerkte wohl im letzten Moment die Gefahr, drehte den Kopf – deshalb wurde das Schläfenbein getroffen. Wieder Pech! Trotzdem war das Opfer nicht sofort tot. Er hätte nicht mehr so lange geblutet…,  aber selbst wenn: Hätte der Täter gleich die Polizei und den Notarzt gerufen, hätte er – wenn auch vergeblich, noch erste Hilfe geleistet, würde es glimpflich für ihn ausgehen. Aber so…“, sinnierte ich. "...diese Inszenierung...? Nein, ich verstehe es nicht. Er hätte doch Freundin – oder Freund auch einfach nur wegschicken können, um ihn oder sie aus den Ermittlungen rauszuhalten. Und einfach nur dessen Spuren beseitigen... Dieses...Bett wegräumen wie gewöhnlich...  
Also ich hätte – " Ich unterbrach mich und grinste sie an: „Nicht dass ich jemals etwas mit einer Frau hatte, die anderweitig liiert gewesen ist. Jedenfalls nicht wissentlich!“ versicherte ich.  
Sie lächelte unverbindlich. Graue Augen, ein paar Sommersprossen, sie mochte Mitte Dreißig sein, ein wenig mollig, aber hübsch. Rothaarig? Schwer zu erkennen in diesem Aufzug.  
„...ich hätte alles zusammengerafft, was auf meine...Gespielin schließen lässt – beziehungsweise überhaupt eine weitere Person außer mir – und gesagt: Bring du bitte den Müll raus und fahr nachhause – ich kümmere mich um den Schlamassel...“  
  
Sie glaubt mir nicht, ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Dass ich noch nie jemandem die Freundin ausgespannt habe oder gar in eine Ehe eingebrochen bin.  
Um genau zu sein, es hatte Fälle gegeben, da hatten mir Frauen einfach den festen Freund verschwiegen. Eine hatte gesagt, sie lebe bereits getrennt, die Scheidung sei bloß noch nicht ganz durch. Das war... Nun, sagen wir: Es war zumindest maßlos übertrieben gewesen.  
  
Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
Das gehörte sowas von nicht hierher.  
  
„Ich meine, wenn sie sich hier heimlich treffen mussten...wieso konnte sie überhaupt über Nacht bleiben? Vielleicht war sie ja auch längst gegangen. Oder er. Vielleicht war unser Totschläger-wider-willen alleine...  
...vielleicht...begann er den Tatort zu manipulieren und dann...kam etwas dazwischen...  
Nein..., nein, ich kapier's nicht!   
Ich meine, wenn er plötzlich eine Polizeisirene gehört hätte – oder sagen wir, jemand von den Mietern hätte das Haus betreten – vielleicht lautstark, weil betrunken...“  
„Hier wohnt niemand“, bemerkte die Frau. „Es gibt noch ein Filmstudio hier im Haus. New Moon. Sie machen vor allem Werbematerial für große Sportevents wie Olympiaden und so. Und dann noch eine Etage Büroräume, die zurzeit leersteht.“  
   
Sherlock räusperte sich auffällig. Etwas, dass er wirklich selten tat. Vielleicht doch noch Nachwirkungen seines bescheuerten kleinen Lunchs gestern.  
Wahrscheinlicher hieß das aber: John! Halt die Klappe!  
  
Genau. Ich erinnerte mich an die Notizen in Sherlocks Unterlagen. Wie viel Miete man für so eine Büroetage in dieser Gegend wohl würde verlangen können? Und was noch wichtiger war: Wer würde auch wirklich so viel zahlen? Und wenn die Firma Forcia, der ja das Haus aktuell gehörte, eine Wohnung daraus machen wollte? Und New Moon? Wollte Forcia die etwa raushaben? Aber wozu, wenn sie liquide waren? Und wer will schon in einem Erdgeschoss wohnen – vor allem wenn es so geschnitten ist, mit großen Schaufenstern, die man nicht öffnen kann! Nein, ein Laden im Parterre ist sicher auch für Forcia völlig in Ordnung. Und eine Wohnung in einem Haus, das sonst nur gewerblich genutzt wird, hätte den Vorteil, dass sie wahrscheinlich nachts relativ ruhig ist.  
Es sei denn..., es dringt verräterisches Stöhnen und Rumpeln aus dem Erdgeschoss...  
  
„...ach, was...?“, machte ich beiläufig überrascht. „Aber – das passt sowieso auch nicht richtig. Ich meine: zu dem nicht weggeräumten Bett vielleicht...  
Hm...  
Ihm ist vielleicht schon irgendwann klar geworden, dass das mit der aufgebrochenen Kassette keine gute Idee gewesen ist und vielleicht wollte er die Fußspuren noch versuchen wegzuputzen – aber vielleicht hat ihn einfach der Mut verlassen. Das Adrenalin verkrümelt sich..., vielleicht wird ihm schlecht. Er will nur noch raus hier...  
  
„Oder sie...“  
  
„Wie?!“ entfuhr es mir.   
Unter spitzbübisch blitzenden grauen Augen lächelten mich ungeschminkte Lippen an.  
Durchaus anziehend...  
  
„Wieso nicht? Vielleicht arbeitet sie als Änderungsschneiderin – oder es ist die Putzhilfe! Die hat doch bestimmt einen Schlüssel. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, eine Frau könnte nicht fest genug zuschlagen, um mit einem Weidenholz-Kricketschläger einem Kerl eine so empfindliche Region wie das Schläfenbein zu demolieren?!“  
  
Ich riss unwillkürlich die Augen auf und beteuerte: „Doch! Selbstverständlich! - Aber das ist ein Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft und – naja..., ich würde jetzt eher annehmen, dass der Chef oder einer der Verkäufer diese...Räumlichkeiten nutzt.  
Gibt's...einen Hausmeister...? Er – oder sie!  – käme ja auch in Frage...“, schlug ich vor und dachte gleichzeitig: Sei doch still! Der wäre bei Forcia angestellt und könnte sogar in unserem Fall mit drinhängen!  
  
Ich erntete ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.   
  
„Sicher wird der Hausbesitzer Schlüssel haben. Aber das ist nicht unsere Sache. Sache der Forensik, meine ich. Zumindest noch nicht.“   
  
Ich nickte nur.   
Meine Sache war es eigentlich noch viel weniger. Ich folgte bloß dem selbsternannten beratenden Detektiv und stocherte im Nebel...  
  
Aber ich würde mal wieder was tun müssen. Ich musste...mal wieder aus diesem Umfeld raus. Ein Date. Besser niemand von der Forensik.  
...außerdem glaubte sie womöglich auch, Sherlock und ich...  
  
Ich verkniff es mir, aufzustöhnen oder mit den Augen zu rollen.  
  
„Muss doch unerträglich warm sein, in diesem...Dings...“, bemerkte ich.  
  
„Spart die Sauna...“, gab sie lässig zurück.  
  
Ihr Kollege hatte sich zu mir gesellt – auf der anderen Seite neben den Oberschenkeln des Toten und begann dessen Taschen zu durchsuchen.   
Konnte es sein, dass er glaubte, ihr gegen mich beistehen zu müssen? Oder war er eifersüchtig?  
  
Die Gesäßtaschen lagen so glatt auf dem Hintern des Toten, dass wohl auch er sie für leer hielt, also ließ er seine latexbewehrte Rechte unter dem Becken der Leiche in die vorderen Hosentaschen kriechen, sachte, als gelte es, einen Schlafenden zu bestehlen.  
  
„Wagenschlüssel...Mietwagen..., zwei Schlüsselbunde mit je zwei Schüsseln – wohl von Zuhause und von hier. Der mit der kleinen Geldbörse dran wird wohl der von Zuhause sein.   
...ein Taschenmesser. Ein Anbruch Menthos...   
...'n kleines Bic-Feuerzeug und eine ein-Pfund-Münze..., ein Kamm.  
Tja, im Moment komme ich nicht an eventuelle Taschen im Bereich des vorderen Oberkörpers... Falls da überhaupt etwas ist. Es war zu warm für eine Jacke...“  
Er fuhr vorsichtig in die linke Gesäßtasche der schwarzen Jeans.  
„Oh. Sie hatten recht, das ist tatsächlich der Zettel mit der Safe-Kombination! – ich stelle ihn sicher...“  
Dann nahm er sich die andere Gesäßtasche vor.  
„Eine Oyster-Card. Das war's.“ Er zuckte ratlos die Schultern.  
„'n richtig friedlicher, kleiner Spitzbub...“, sinnierte ich leise.  
  
„Was?!“ platzte Sherlock heraus.   
„Wieso?! Was ist los?!“ fragte Dimmock aufgeschreckt und bemühte sich  vom Fenster zu uns, um dem Forensiker über die Schulter zu sehen.  
  
„Er hat kein Handy“, rutschte es mir heraus.  
„Ja, das auch. Aber das war keine schlechte Idee. Wird es eingeschaltet zuhause haben liegen lassen, sollte ihm wohl ein Alibi verschaffen. Aber was noch?!  
– Ja, sehen Sie das denn alle nicht?!“  
„Sherlock...!“ mahnte ich leise.  
„Na, gut. John ist insofern nicht ganz auf dem Holzweg, als er den Umstand angesprochen hat, dass etwas fehlt. Es ist aber auch etwas überzählig...“  
„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er diesen Wagen nur ausnahmsweise gemietet hat..., dann wollte er vielleicht doch nicht NUR Geld stehlen. Und kostbare Knöpfe. Dafür benötigt man ja kein Auto. Er wird seine Papiere im Handschuhfach gelassen haben...“, überlegte ich. „..und dieser Mietwagen – der müsste doch noch ganz in der Nähe parken!“  
„Und was wollte er stehlen? Teure Anzüge?“ fragte die Frau stirnrunzelnd. „Wollte er sie einfach über den Arm nehmen, oder...  
es muss doch Kartons geben, hier... Vielleicht in der Papiertonne im Hof...“  
  
„Oh, um Himmels willen!“ stöhnte Sherlock theatralisch. „Zu viel! Es ist etwas zu viel! – Kommen Sie schon, so dumm können selbst Sie nicht sein!!“   
  
Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so deplatziert! Mehr noch. So dermaßen angewidert von seiner gehässigen, arroganten Art,,,!  
  
„HOLMES!“ hörte ich mich schimpfen.  
  
Wow... das war jetzt doch seltsam! Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich, dass ich einmal genervt seinen Nachnamen gemurmelt hatte, wahrscheinlich vollkommen unhörbar, Damals, als ich diesen frischen Kratzer auf dem Küchentisch entdeckt hatte... Das war an dem Tag gewesen, als ich zuerst hatte feststellen müssen, dass ich pleite war und später, dass Sherlock nicht meinetwegen zur Bank wollte, sondern mich bloß wieder zu einem Fall mitschleifte...  
  
     „Das ist mein Freund: John Watson.“  
     „Freund?“  
     „Kollege.“  
  
 Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder zuckte Sherlock wirklich kaum merklich? Wollte ich bloß sehen, dass sich seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor Betroffenheit weiteten?   
  
„Doktor?“ gab er kühl zurück. „Kommen Sie schon, Kollege, was ist zu viel, was könnte ich meinen?“  
  
Oh, natürlich...! – und er hatte recht: Es war wirklich einfach!   
  
„Ach, die Oyster-Card? Naja, das war er so gewohnt, die einstecken zu haben. Er fuhr ja sonst keinen Mietwagen, nicht?“ redete ich mich raus.  
  
„Wenn er sie einfach in seiner Brieftasche hätte, ja – aber lose in der Hosentasche? Komm schon! Er würde in so einer Jeans nicht hier arbeiten!“ brummte Sherlock.  
  
„Pfff!“ machte ich. „Ich hab auch schon zwei Oyster-Cards gleichzeitig gehabt! Hatte mal eine wo liegenlassen, dachte, ich würde sie nicht wieder bekommen...“  
  
Das war jetzt wirklich befremdlich. Ich hatte das nämlich eben frei erfunden. Ohne richtig nachzudenken – irgendwie aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt. Es war ein durchaus denkbares Szenario – aber es war eine Lüge.  
Bloß, um Sherlock Holmes widersprechen zu können!  
  
Was ist eigentlich los mit mir?  
Es gab keinen Grund, mich rauszureden! Aus was denn bitte???  
Eine Trotzreaktion? Echt?!  
  
„Die Jeans riechen nach Waschmittel. Er hat diese Oyster-Card gezielt eingesteckt. – wie war es, all diese Schlüssel aus dieser einen Vordertasche zu holen?“     
   
„Was?! Wie es ---?   
  Äh..., naja, es war...ziemlich eng...“  
„Und nicht, weil er draufliegt, sondern weil die Hosentasche nicht ausgebeult ist!“ rief Sherlock triumphierend.  
  
„Was auch immer...“, murmelte ich genervt.  
  
Sherlock trat hinter mich – und es war mir unangenehm. Das war...neu...  
  
„Sehen Sie ihn sich doch an! Diese Jeans ist zu eng, um bequem zu sein. Er hat sie nicht mit so vielen Schlüsseln ausgebeult! Er hatte sie eigentlich mit diesem Karabiner an einer Gürtelschlaufe! Wenn Sie oder eher Ihre Kollegen ihn später auf dem Tisch haben werden, werden Sie feststellen können, dass er sicher nicht diese Tasche voller Schlüssel hatte, als er zu Boden fiel!“  
  
„Okay, dann nicht. Also, der den Tatort manipuliert hat, hat ja sofort zugeschlagen, als die Zimmertür aufging; wollte kein Risiko eingehen“, überlegte ich.   
„Nachvollziehbar...“, murmelte die Frau.  
„Da hatte der Tote den Schlüsselbund von hier womöglich noch in der Hand“, fuhr ich fort, „Es sollte aber so aussehen, als hätte er sich eine Leiter besorgt und sei da raufgestiegen. Er würde also die Hände freihaben wollen und die Schlüssel deshalb einstecken – oder wieder an den Hosenbund hängen.    
Das war soweit noch ganz durchdacht.“  
  
„Und wenn ihm der Autoschlüssel bloß untergejubelt worden ist?“ fragte Sherlock lauernd.  
  
Für einen Moment war es ganz still in dem geräumigen Büro. Man hörte nur fern gedämpften Verkehrslärm von draußen und das Gurren einiger Tauben kam durch das Fenster zu Hof...  
  
„...aber..., damit würde man den belasten, der den Wagen gemietet hat!“ stellte ich fest. „Also, wenn das nicht der Tote war – welchen Sinn hätte das dann?!“  
  
„Der Täter wollte, dass wir auf einen Komplizen kommen!“ rief Dimmock verblüfft. „Also entweder, für ihn ist völlig klar, wer entweder Auftraggeber oder Komplize bei diesem Coup war – oder er versucht das jemandem in die Schuhe zu schieben. Vielleicht hätte der Tote die Schlüssel gar nicht haben dürfen. Oder er wusste offiziell zum Beispiel nichts von den Knöpfen...“  
  
„Gar nicht mal dumm, Dimmock...“ Bei Sherlock konnte sich selbst ernst gemeinte Anerkennung noch herablassend anhören. „Also um sich selbst zu entlasten. Kommt noch ein weiteres Motiv in Frage?“  
  
„...wenn die Person, die den Wagen tatsächlich gemietet hat, an dem gescheiterten Diebstahl keinerlei Schuld trägt, dann...hat der Täter vielleicht nicht nur in Kauf genommen, ihm zu schaden, bloß um von sich selbst abzulenken...sondern wollte ihm eins auswischen.  
...warum es sonst so kompliziert machen...“  
  
„Endlich! Endlich spricht einer von euch Idioten es aus! KOMP-LI-ZIERT! Genau! Es ist unnötig kompliziert!“  
  
Sherlock schnellte vor, etwas schwarzes fuhr an mir vorbei, seine Finger schnappten nach dem Nacken des Toten: An einer dünnen beigen Schnur baumelte ein Anhänger in Silber und Schwarz. Ein Buchstabe. Ein großes „A“.  
  
„Das...ist aber kein „T“...“, rutschte es der Frau heraus.   
„Ja, und? Seine Freundin!“ schlug Dimmock fast gleichzeitig vor und zuckte die Schultern.  
„...A. Der A vom Dienstplan?“ fragte ich.  
   
Sherlock lächelte nicht – aber irgendwie war der Blick, der jetzt auf mir ruhte wieder vertraut. Kollegial. Ermutigend. ...angenehm, könnte man sagen...  
Irgendwie war diese Befremdlichkeit wieder weg...  
  
Ich besah mir das „A“ genauer. Wahrscheinlich Edelstahl. Absolut achsensymmetrisch. Von beiden Seiten gleich: Silberglänzende Kontur, schwarz ausgefüllt. Und der Anhänger war drei Millimeter dick und ziemlich groß für...  
...und erst diese Öse...  
Die Öse!  
  
Oberhalb der waagerecht abgeflachten Spitze des „A“ schloss sich ein kleiner aber breiter und kräftiger „Henkel“ aus dem gleichen Material an. Durch diese Öse war die Schlaufe einer Schnur geführt worden. Den Rest der Schnur hatte man dann von der anderen Seite durch die Schlaufe hindurchgezogen.  
  
„Wenn man einen Anhänger so befestigt, kann er nicht hin- und herrutschen“, sagte die Frau. „Er wird nie da sein, wo er sein soll! Also, entweder fehlt da noch eine Öse, oder – “  
  
„Ein Lederriemen!“ platzte ich heraus. „Diese Öse ist breit und flach! Eine weitere Öse, die dazu passen würde, dürfte kein einfacher Ring sein, sondern ein...ein Röhrchen. Aber vor allem: Der Anhänger hat eine Rückseite!“  
  
„Genau! Aber als Charm für ein Armband ist er zu groß!“ stimmte die Frau mit ein. „Es ist ein –   
  
„Schlüsselanhänger!““ riefen wir unisono.  
  
„Heißt...?“ Sherlock sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Die anderen schienen gar nicht zu existieren.  
  
Ja, was...?  
  
„Also..., wir sollen diesen A verdächtigen...  
...warte...  
Wenn...  
Also gehen wir mal davon aus, das hier ist wirklich T. Wir sollen denken, dass A... mit ihm unter einer Decke steckte.   
Wie kommt unser Täter an dieses A? – Also, den Anhänger, meine ich. Er hat ja kaum erst noch so ein A besorgt...? Dazu war ja gar keine Zeit! – Es war also hier... – In A's Spind meinst du? Wie kriegen wir das raus?“  
„Weiter, John. Was siehst du?“  
„Kratzer. Abgewetzte Stellen. Der Anhänger ist nicht neu, er sieht schon etwas abgenutzt aus.   
Aber das passiert nicht, wenn man etwas an einer langen Schnur um den Hals trägt. Dieses A war also längere Zeit Teil eines Schlüsselanhängers, der auch als solcher in Gebrauch war...“  
Der Detektiv nickte.  
„Also, wir sollen denken, dass T und A ...ein Paar waren...   
Du denkst, dass ein Dieb, der so clever ist, keine Papiere mit auf seinen Raubzug zu nehmen und sein Telefon zuhause lässt... – dass der sich nicht den Anfangsbuchstaben seines Partners um den Hals hängen würde?   
Vielleicht doch.   
Als Talisman. Und was heißt schon A!   
Anna, Agatha, Abigail, Adelaide – “  
  
Ein Schnauben von Sherlock ließ mich verstummen – aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Also schön! Dann eben: Alexander, Adam, Anthony, Andrew, Arthur, Alistair, Aubrey...?“  
  
Sherlock riss an der Schnur, so dass der Anhänger aus meiner Hand sprang. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich einen Knoten vor der Nase. Die Stelle, wo die Enden der Schnur zusammengefügt worden waren.   
  
„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, das wäre ein – “  
  
...ein besonderer Knoten! hatte ich sagen wollen; das war es nämlich nicht, jemand hatte die Enden der Schnur parallel nebeneinandergelegt und damit einen einzigen Knoten gemacht – ;  
Aber da sah ich es: Um die letzten paar Millimeter der Schnurenden wurde das Gewebe mit dem kreisrunden Querschnitt durch eine Art Folie noch stärker zusammengepresst.  
  
„...Schnürsenkel...“, fuhr ich verdutzt fort. „Das ist ein Schnürsenkel...“  
  
Ich bevorzuge flache Schuhriemen; sie halten einfach besser und lassen sich auch wieder leichter lösen. Aber so wie die Enden dieser Schnur aussahen, war das ganz unzweifelhaft.  
Und wie hatte mir vorher nicht auffallen können, dass diese Schnur nicht glatt und regelmäßig war? Sie hatte Knicke, war teilweise in merkwürdig regelmäßigen Abständen ein wenig verdrückt und verzogen.  
Aber was zur Hölle sagte Sherlock das?!  
  
„Ein...improvisiertes...falsches...Liebespfand also.  
Und du denkst in A's Spind wird dann auch ein Paar hellbeiger Schuhe stehen, bei dem ein Schnürsenkel fehlt...“  
„Genau! Oder in T's Spind. Aber eher nicht...“ Sherlock schnellte zum Stand hoch. „Aber das werden wir ja gleich sehen! Wenn mir die Herrschaften bitte folgen wollen!“  
  
Er hatte plötzlich einen Bund mit vier auf den ersten flüchtigen Blick gleich aussehenden Schlüsseln in der Hand.  
  
„Stopp!“ schnappte Dimmock, während er hastig aus der Hocke hochkam. „Woher haben Sie die?!“  
„Rechte unterste Schreibtischschublade!“ erklärte Sherlock höchst erstaunt, als sei dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.  
  
„Das ist ein Tatort. Sie haben ihn die ganze Zeit überwacht, machen Sie's nicht unnötig kompliziert!“ hörte ich mich sagen. „Ist ja nicht so, dass Sie erst noch einen Untersuchungsbeschluss abwarten müssten! – Und überhaupt! Es dürfte niemanden überraschen, dass es mehr als einen Schlüssel zu den jedem Spindfach gibt!“  
  
In diesem Moment erscholl das Jaulen einer Polizeisirene – jedoch merkwürdig gedämpft.Es kam aus Dimmocks Jackett.  
  
Er holte sein Handy hervor. „DI Dimmock? – “  
  
Da mir nicht entging, dass er sich ein klein wenig streckte, konnte ich es nicht lassen, Sherlock zuzuraunen: „Boss...!“ Dieser nickte, während der Anflug eines Schmunzelns an seinem Mundwinkel zupfte.  
  
„ –  aber – ...aber, Sir, das –   
...ja, das..., das verstehe ich, aber, wir müssen doch – “  
  
Dimmock fühlte sich eindeutig nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Das bisschen Souveränität, das er ausgestrahlt hatte, schien dahin.   
Offenkundig – (oh, ich sollte mir den Gebrauch dieses Adverbs wirklich – es ist doch ein Adverb oder? – ...wirklich nicht angewöhnen...!) – es sieht ganz danach aus, als würde ihm jemand tatsächlich noch mehr in die Parade fahren, als es Sherlock bereits tat!  
  
Ich konnte die Stimme von Dimmocks Vorgesetzten allenfalls erahnen, aber so wie Sherlock die Ohren spitzte, machte es den Eindruck, als könne er zumindest teilweise erfolgreich mithören. Dabei war er bloß zwei Fuß näher dran als ich und Dimmock hatte sich sofort von uns allen weggedreht.  
  
Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Sherlock in Begriff war, etwas anzumerken und berührte seinen Arm, während ich mir den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand vor die Lippen hielt.   
Der junge DI hatte anscheinend kein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Boss. Also, woran das nun im einzelnen liegen mochte: Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Vorgesetzte jetzt Sherlocks markante Stimme zu hören bekam.   
Zu meiner Überraschung nickte der Detektiv artig und ohne jede Spur von Verstimmung.  
Er wirkte sogar geduldig, ja, fast schon aufgeräumt, während er auf das Ende des Telefonats wartete.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu Dimmock schien er die Entwicklung zu begrüßen.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich keinen Schimmer, worum es ging, und das verdross mich ein wenig. Aber immerhin schien es den beiden anderen genauso zu ergehen.   
  
  
Schließlich steckte Dimmock sein Smartphone ein und eröffnete uns seufzend: „Tja..., meine Herrschaften! Promi-Bonus! Nigel Hall – oder seine Anwälte, was weiß ich! – haben wohl erreicht, dass seine Firma über jeden Verdacht erhaben ist!  
Fürs Erste.  
Statt sich vernehmen zu lassen wie normal Sterbliche, in deren Umfeld jemand gewaltsam und womöglich durch Fremdeinwirkung zu Tode gekommen ist, sind sie auf dem Weg hierher, um den Schaden zu begutachten, als ginge es um ein einfaches Eigentumsdelikt mit flüchtigen Tätern!“  
  
„Das mag unverschämt sein. Aber wir haben soweit alles gesichert und wir behalten die Herrschaften im Auge!“ tröstete der Mann vom forensischen Labor.  
  
„Ausgezeichnet!“ feixte Sherlock. „Zweifellos wird sich unser wackerer Kricket-Schläger- Schwinger verraten!“  
Damit holte er aus und klopfte dem verdatterten Dimmock ungewohnt jovial auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, Inspektorchen, das wird die Ermittlungen ungemein beschleunigen!“     
  
   
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
tbc  
  



End file.
